Horizontes de Luz
by evi021
Summary: Año 2012: el primer año después del final de la Guerra Espacial y el primer año del resto de las vidas de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes.
1. Prólogo El Primer Día

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o O o**

**Nota Preliminar:**

Esta historia es la secuela de _"Lamentación de Otoño"_ y sus historias afines _"Y entonces él lo supo"_ y _"Es sólo un adiós"_ y cubre los eventos sucedidos inmediatamente después de la destrucción del SDF1. Sin embargo este trabajo es una obra totalmente de ficción, lo que significa que no seguirá ni la cronología, ni los eventos ni las situaciones del universo creado por Harmony Gold para Robotech. En algunos casos me permitiré la libertad creativa de tomar elementos tanto del mundo de Robotech como del mundo de Macross. Pero esencialmente esta historia es independiente de ambas cronologías.

Agradezco a mis betas, Sara y Mau por su apoyo en la realización de esta historia, su ayuda incondicional y sus comentarios y revisiones y sobre todo por su paciencia y el cariño que le tienen a esta historia y a sus personajes. ¡Gracias:)

Y siguiendo con la tradición comenzada con _"Lamentación de Otoño"_, trataré de que haya una actualización disponible por lo menos cada jueves en este sitio. ¡Gracias a todos los que lean esta historia y espero que les guste!

-

** o O o **

**-**

**PRÓLOGO**

**EL PRIMER DÍA**

-

Aquella noche invernal era tan oscura y fría como lo habían sido todas últimamente y no sólo por el clima. Había algo en los corazones de todos los habitantes de Ciudad Macross aquella noche… en aquellos que habían sido lo afortunados de haber sobrevivido aquel día, que hacía que esa noche fuera quizás la noche más fría y oscura que se hubiera vivido alguna vez sobre la superficie de la Tierra.

El capitán Rick Hunter estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, en la penumbra total de la noche, inclinado sobre sí mismo, sosteniendo su frente con sus manos, mientras mantenía sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Ni él mismo sabía cuando tiempo había estado así, pero incluso el tiempo parecía moverse a un ritmo diferente aquella noche. De pronto se enderezó y se pasó la mano por el rostro, como si quisiera limpiar algo… tal vez sudor, tal vez lágrimas… se puso de pie y con movimientos lentos y torpes se movió hasta la ventana.

Pegó la frente contra el frío cristal, pero tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó la oscuridad total del exterior o el hecho de que desde aquella tarde no había dejado de nevar un solo momento. Él aún llevaba puesto su uniforme de vuelo, el cual había bajado hasta su cintura, en donde había amarrado las dos mangas del mismo. Llevaba puesta su camiseta roja reglamentaria, pero también había abierto la cremallera de la misma y había bajado el cierre hasta medio pecho, dejando visible la camiseta blanca que usaba debajo.

La noche era oscura y silenciosa. El capitán Hunter se concentró en tratar de distinguir algún sonido, lo que fuera, quizás el distante ladrido de un perro, alguna sirena a lo lejos, el ruido del viento entre los árboles, lo que fuera… pero el silencio era absoluto, lo que hacía que aquella noche fuera aún más irreal.

Pasaron unos minutos y de pronto sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas por un sonido apenas audible y una débil luz azul que se encendió sobre la mesita de café. Rick miró su teléfono celular, el cuál mantenía en modo de vibrador para no hacer ruido, y de inmediato fue a tomarlo de sobre la mesa y revisó el ID antes de contestar la llamada.

- Rick, soy yo… - una voz habló desganadamente desde el otro lado de la línea. – Lamento hablarte a esta hora, pero me dijiste que te mantuviera informado…

- Está bien Max… - Rick habló en un susurro. - ¿Qué sucedió?

El breve silencio de su amigo le dijo a Rick todo lo que necesitaba saber, aún antes de que él hablara.

- Se han confirmado sus muertes.

Ahora fue el turno de Rick de guardar silencio. Aún con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, caminó de regreso a la ventana y comenzó a trazar figuras geométricas en el cristal empañado.

- ¿Sus cuerpos…?

- No han sido recuperados aún. – Max le informó. – El clima no ha ayudado, la nevada no cesa y los equipos de rescate no pueden trabajar en estas condiciones. No han informado mucho al respecto, pero se que mañana van a enviar un submarino robot…

- Entiendo. – Rick respondió sintiendo que aquello no estaba sucediendo en realidad. – Max, debes ir a casa y descansar… Miriya y tú han estado en servicio desde la mañana.

- Estamos bien, jefe… - un incómodo silencio siguió- Y… y ¿Cómo está ella?

- Está dormida. – Rick miró hacia la puerta cerrada al fondo del pasillo.

- ¿Pero está bien?

Rick lo negó con la cabeza y suspiró levemente.

- No ha hablado mucho desde esta tarde… cuando quise llevarla al hospital se negó, diciendo que todos los cuerpos médicos estarían encargados de las prioridades. La traje a su casa que, gracias a Dios, no sufrió mayores daños… pero desde que llegamos ha estado muy pensativa y callada… llamé a un médico, estaba preocupado y quería que fuera examinada… cuando vino el primer ataque, ella estaba en la zona de desastre y perdió el conocimiento… eso sin contar las heridas que recibió durante el ataque al SDF1.

- ¿Qué dijo el doctor?

- La examinó, le curó las heridas, le recetó algunas medicinas y le aplicó un sedante para que pudiera dormir… hablé con él, me dijo que es probable que esté en un estado de shock y… y que ella iba a necesitar mucha ayuda y mucho apoyo para salir adelante bajo estas circunstancias.

- Seguramente… pero sus amigos estamos aquí para—

- Max. – Rick lo interrumpió. – La amo…

La voz del capitán Hunter se quebró cuando pronunció las últimas palabras. Un prolongado silencio siguió. Silencio que fue roto por un sollozo apagado que el capitán Hunter trató de controlar sin mucho éxito.

- Lo sé… - Max finalmente respondió. – Lo he sabido por mucho tiempo, jefe. Creo que es ella la que necesita escucharlo de tus labios.

- Ya lo hizo…

- ¡Rick! – misteriosamente la voz de Max tuvo una nota momentánea de alegría. - ¿Lo hiciste? Pero… ¿Cuándo¿Cómo?

- Esta mañana apareció frente a mi puerta… vino a despedirse. Me dijo que el Almirante Gloval la había puesto al frente de una misión colonizadora y—

- Y que partiríamos mañana. – Max completó.

- ¿Partirían? – Rick tartamudeó. – Pero—pero Max, no entiendo… ¿Ustedes también…?

- Si Rick… Lisa nos hizo una invitación expresa de unirnos a su misión. Nosotros aceptamos.

- Pero… todos ustedes iban a irse… ¿sin mí?

- Rick… tu estabas con Minmei, todos sabíamos que era cuestión de días antes de que renunciaras al ejército y te alejaras de todos nosotros… con ella.

- No… - Rick susurró. – Max… no, eso jamás… porque… porque Lisa me dijo que me amaba… que siempre lo ha hecho y—que…

Sus palabras murieron en su garganta y un nuevo sollozo apagado le sacudió el cuerpo al recordar esa escena y lo que vino después… el ver a Lisa alejarse de él para siempre era algo que jamás podría olvidar. De pronto se había sentido completamente solo en el universo. Sin Lisa¿Quién estaría ahí para guiarlo, para comprenderlo, para escucharlo, para cuidarlo… para amarlo?

- ¿Qué hiciste tú?

- Nada… me quedé ahí, mirándola… no sabía que hacer… vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y cuando ella comenzó a alejarse de mí… yo—Max, hoy la perdí tantas veces, que no quiero volver a pasar por eso nunca más… Khyron atacó y salí tras ella y cuando la vi tan sola y tan vulnerable pero aún así tratando de hacerse la fuerte… le dije que no la dejaría ir a ningún lado… que yo iba a cuidarla… que yo la amo.

Rick escuchó como un suspiró de satisfacción del otro lado de la línea y casi pudo imaginar el rostro sonriente de Max.

- ¡Y lo voy a cumplir, Max! Cuando el SDF2 fue destruido… y más tarde, cuando el mismo SDF1 fue impactado por la nave de Khyron… el saber que ella podría haber… no, ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso…

- Rick, no quiero ser entrometido pero… ¿Qué hay de Minmei?

- ¡Al demonio con Minmei! – Rick levantó la voz, pero enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. – Ella… ella no me necesita, es una mujer demasiado egoísta que piensa que el mundo gira en torno a ella… que no se da cuenta de las cosas que tiene a su alrededor, de la gente que tiene a su alrededor… Max, ya nos hemos despedido y ya no me interesa lo que pueda suceder con ella… es ahora Lisa la única persona que me importa y es ella con quien quiero estar. Lo demás me tiene muy sin cuidado.

- Jefe, la vida les ha dado otra oportunidad… por lo que me dices tú casi perdiste a la capitana Hayes 3 veces en un solo día… pero con todo, ahí están ahora, juntos… no desaproveches la oportunidad que se les ha otorgado… piensa que muchos otros no tuvieron la misma suerte.

Rick meditó las palabras de Max, sin saber realmente que decir. Claro que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Aquella noche se había prometido que pasaría el resto de su vida demostrándole a Lisa con hechos, con acciones y con palabras lo mucho que la amaba y cuanto la necesitaba.

- Siento mucho el no estar ahí con ustedes, Max. – Rick comentó.

- ¡Nada de eso! Tu trabajo en estos momentos es cuidar a la oficial más importante de la RDF… esa es su misión, jefe. No puede dejar sola a la capitana Hayes.

- Jamás lo haré, Max… jamás.

- Bien… espero que puedas descansar un poco esta noche, Rick… mañana podremos hablar con más calma… y me da mucho gusto saber que finalmente Lisa y tú estén juntos. ¡Ya se lo merecían!

- Gracias Max. – Rick sonrió, sintiendo una emoción indescriptible recorriéndole el cuerpo simplemente con el pensamiento de Lisa y él, juntos. – Te veo por la mañana. ¡Y por favor cuídense mucho!

Después de despedirse, Rick dio por finalizada la llamada y arrojó el celular sobre la mesita de café. Suspiró y miró a la ventana… aquella sería una noche muy larga. Su mirada se clavó sobre la puerta al fondo del pasillo y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a ella.

-

**o O o**

-

Con mucho cuidado Rick abrió la puerta del cuarto de Lisa y entró en él sin hacer ruido. La oscuridad era total, pero los ojos de él ya se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra. Se quedó de pie, al lado de la cama, observando a Lisa, quien hecha un ovillo descansaba sobre su costado izquierdo. Él la había visto dormir muchas veces y sabía que siempre tenía una expresión angelical en el rostro cuando dormía, pero no aquella noche. Lisa se notaba tensa, atemorizada, desesperada. Su descanso era intranquilo a pesar del sedante que aún en contra de su voluntad le había sido aplicado por el médico.

Rick acercó una silla al lado de la cama y se sentó en ella. Contempló el rostro de la capitana por un momento y sin poder evitarlo su mano se levantó y con cariño acarició el cabello sedoso de Lisa.

- ¡Eres tan hermosa! - Rick susurró. – Te amo Lisa Hayes… ¡Te amo!

Se inclinó con cuidado y la besó con ternura en la frente después de haber retirado el cabello de ella. Retrocedió un poco y tomó la mano de Lisa en las suyas. Estaba fría y aquello lo preocupó un poco. Acomodó la cobija sobre Lisa con cuidado y volvió a observarla. Parecía que no podía apartar su mirada de su rostro tan hermoso y el sólo hecho de tenerla a su lado parecía reconfortarlo y darle fuerzas.

Su mente regresó unas horas y recordó por milésima vez los eventos de aquel fatídico día, desde que se había levantado por la mañana, sintiéndose vacío, triste, decepcionado, culpable… muchas cosas habían sucedido aquel día y su mente aún no parecía procesarlas todas. Sin embargo fue a un momento específico al que su subconsciente lo llevó en ese instante: a la breve conversación que él y Lisa habían tenido aquella noche, después de que el doctor se había retirado y antes de que el sedante surtiera efecto en ella.

Él se había quedado a su lado mientras ella se quedaba dormida. Se había sentado en la orilla de la cama, acariciando el cabello de Lisa. Ella parecía ausente y sus ojos se cerraban pesadamente por más esfuerzos que ella hacía por mantenerlos abiertos.

- _Si tan sólo hubiera sido un poco más rápida… me demoré demasiado en tomar esa decisión…_

Las palabras de ella habían sido apenas un susurro y Rick había tenido que inclinarse un poco para escucharlas. No sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero decidió no hacer preguntas y mejor tratar de reconfortarla.

_- Hiciste lo correcto, Lisa._ – él le respondió.

_- Es que… no puedo dejar de pensar… que si hubiera llevado a las chicas al puente más rápidamente… hubiéramos tenido más tiempo… tal vez unos segundos extras para maniobrar el SDF1… para evitar la colisión… si no me hubiera demorado tanto…_

-_ No, tú hiciste lo que debías hacer… de todas maneras el SDF1 no tenía suficiente energía para efectuar un disparo de largo alcance… hubieran tenido que esperar a que la nave de Khyron estuviera en posición y los segundos extras que hubieran podido ganar no servirían de mucho, con el SDF1 totalmente inoperable… Lisa, no puedes culparte por lo que sucedió… tú hiciste frente a la batalla, luchaste con todas tus fuerzas hasta el límite, hasta el último momento… por favor, no seas injusta contigo misma. Las cosas sucedieron como debían suceder._

Lisa cerró los ojos y por un momento Rick pensó que estaba dormida. La pequeña lámpara de seguridad de la habitación amenazaba con apagarse en cualquier momento. Rick se había asegurado tenerla a una baja intensidad, tanto como para no molestar a Lisa, como para ahorrar un poco de energía. Toda la ciudad estaba en penumbra aquella noche. Un prolongado silencio se hizo en la habitación y cuando él decidió levantarse de la cama y dejarla descansar, Lisa comenzó a hablar otra vez, con la voz apenas audible:

_- Cuando el SDF1 iba ascendiendo… después de dos años de estar estacionado… en ese momento yo—_

_- ¿Si?_ – Rick la motivó a seguir. - _¿Qué sucedió?_

_- Claudia…_ - la voz de Lisa tembló perceptiblemente. – _Ella… ella me preguntó si había hablado contigo…yo le dije que—que había ido a despedirme que… que te había dicho que te amo…_

Rick sonrió con tristeza, pensando que por lo menos Claudia se había ido con esa noticia… seguramente a esas horas ya Roy se había enterado también.

_- Ella dio un par de órdenes más y me preguntó que habías dicho tú…_

-_ Que yo también te amo_. – Rick susurró suavemente, aún acariciando el cabello de ella, al tiempo que se inclinaba a besarla en la frente. – _Que siempre voy a estar a tu lado… que voy a cuidar de ti._

Lisa no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza y después de un momento murmuró:

_- Me dijo… que tendría que contarle todos los detalles y que—más tarde podríamos conversar mientras… mientras tomábamos una taza de té._

Eso había sido lo último que Lisa había dicho antes de caer en un sueño provocado en parte por el cansancio físico y emocional del día y en parte por el sedante que el médico le había administrado.

Rick suspiró profundamente, volviendo a la realidad. En la penumbra de la habitación, él seguía extasiado, contemplando el rostro perfecto de ella en la oscuridad. Se veía tan pequeña y vulnerable que él sentía la necesidad de amarla, de cuidarla, de protegerla… ¿Por qué había sido tan tonto durante tanto tiempo¿Por qué jamás se había permitido escuchar a su corazón y entender que era ella a la quien amaba, a la que siempre había amado y a quien siempre amaría?

El capitán Hunter besó apasionadamente la mano de ella que sostenía en las suyas.

- Perdóname Lisa… por todo lo que tuviste que pasar por mi culpa… por todo lo que te hice sufrir, aún sin proponérmelo… por las veces que conciente o inconscientemente te hice enojar… por las veces que te desobedecí, que te cuestioné… ¡Perdóname, Lisa! Te mereces tanto y yo… yo he sido un tonto… pero si me das la oportunidad… Lisa Hayes, estoy enamorado de ti… ¡Te amo!

Rick volvió a besar su mano repetidamente y luego acarició su cabellera una vez más.

- La capitana Hayes, hija del almirante, primer oficial del SDF1, segunda al mando, oficial en jefe de operaciones tácticas… nada de eso me importa, capitana Hayes… sólo me importa usted… Lisa… te prometo que las cosas van a cambiar, preciosa… no te voy a defraudar.

El cansancio y la tensión del día estaban haciendo mella en el joven piloto. Sin siquiera percatarse de ello, se inclinó hacia adelante para descansar su cabeza en la cama, sin dejar de sostener la mano de ella en la propia. Cerró los ojos e inmediatamente sintió su cuerpo relajándose, mientras un sueño pesado caía sobre él. Enseguida el capitán Hunter se quedó profundamente dormido.

Fue una noche sin sueños… en las horas siguientes a la destrucción de Ciudad Macross y la muerte de amigos tan cercanos, Rick sentía que no era momento para tratar de buscar ni respuestas ni responsables. Era momento de hacer un alto, agradecer por lo que se tenía, rezar por lo que se había perdido… y descansar un poco. Había un dicho muy común entre los pilotos de la RDF: _"vive hoy para que puedas luchar mañana"_ y Rick pensaba seguirlo al pie de la letra. Unas horas de sueño no le caerían mal… ya habría tiempo para preocuparse de todo lo demás en la mañana.

-

**o O o**

-

La nieve cayó sin cesar toda la noche. La destruida ciudad Macross amaneció completamente cubierta por un manto blanco, como si con ello quisiera cubrirse y olvidarse de la destrucción del día anterior. La nevada amainó en la madrugada, pero el ambiente frío y gris de aquel amanecer sin sol presagiaba días difíciles para los sobrevivientes.

Lisa se movió un poco en su cama y murmuró algunas palabras incomprensibles. Sus ojos se entreabrieron y parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de sacarse en sueño de encima. Aún estaba oscuro aunque una débil luz grisácea se filtraba por los pliegues de las cortinas, haciendo que todos los objetos en su habitación parecieran fantasmas a su alrededor. Había un silencio casi absoluto… y ella tenía frío… mucho frío.

De pronto se percató de que el único sonido que se escuchaba en el cuarto era la respiración rítmica y acompasada de alguien que dormía a su lado. Sus ojos bajaron hasta encontrarse con el rebelde cabello oscuro de Rick Hunter a su lado. Estaba sentado en una silla, con su cabeza recargada en la cama y sostenía posesivamente su mano en la de él. Lisa se percató de que era precisamente su mano el único punto de su cuerpo donde ella sentía un poco de calor.

- Rick… - pensó, sin estar muy segura de qué era lo que él estaba haciendo ahí. – Pero… ¿Qué…? Esto… esto debe ser un sueño, yo—

Con su mano libre tocó tentativamente el cabello ensortijado del joven líder Skull, como si temiera que, a su contacto, él pudiera desvanecerse. No era la primera vez que soñaba que Rick estaba a su lado pero… si era la primera vez que él se sentía tan real, tan vivo tan…

El tren de pensamientos de Lisa se detuvo y de pronto, como si fueran una avalancha, todos los recuerdos del día anterior se agolparon en su mente, provocando un dolor indescriptible en su pecho y una opresión tan fuerte en su corazón, que por un momento tuvo dificultad para respirar.

- Claudia… Almirante Gloval…

Pensó, mirando al techo y percatándose, por primera vez, de que su cuerpo le dolía. De la cabeza a los pies, todo su cuerpo se sentía débil y adolorido. Tenía una jaqueca que amenazaba con hacer explotar su cabeza y sentía que no tenía en ella una sola gota de energía. Estaba débil, cansada, adolorida… y muy herida. Sus heridas más profundas no eran físicas, pero ella sabía que aún cuando las heridas de su cuerpo hubieran sanado, las que llevaba en el alma seguirían sangrando… porque no hay ungüentos que puedan curar esas heridas… ninguna medicina más que tal vez…

- El amor…

Lisa miró a Rick y apretó su mano con fuerza. ¿Era cierto aquello¿No era un sueño¿Era verdad que él la amaba y que ahora estaban juntos? Lisa recordó la mañana anterior… aún no habían transcurrido ni 24 horas, pero parecía que había sido hacía un siglo. Ella se había ido a despedir de él… y él estaba con Minmei. Sí, Lisa sabía que a esas alturas entre Rick y Minmei había mucho más que sólo una amistad o un amor platónico.

Pero en contra de cualquier pronóstico, él había dejado a la Señorita Macross atrás y había ido tras de ella, había corrido detrás de Lisa Hayes, suplicándole que no lo abandonara… diciéndole que a donde ella fuera, él iría con ella… que él iba a cuidarla, porque él, Rick Hunter, la amaba.

Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron, mientras aquel recuerdo surgía en su mente. ¿Había sucedido en realidad o era sólo otro de sus sueños¿Estaba Rick realmente ahí con ella, o era simplemente un fantasma que se desvanecería con la luz del amanecer, dejándola irremediablemente sola… como siempre había estado?

Como respuesta a sus preguntas, Rick se movió un poco y gruñó. La posición en la que estaba era bastante incómoda y fue un dolor agudo en su cuello lo que le hizo despertar. Lisa lo miró interrogativamente, como si en realidad no creyera que él estuviera ahí. Rick levantó su rostro adormilado, tallándose los ojos y haciendo algunos ruidos, pero en cuanto vio el rostro de Lisa, a escasos centímetros del suyo, se detuvo en seco y todo rastro de sueño pareció desaparecer de él.

- ¡Lisa! – susurró apasionadamente, apretando su mano con fuerza, mientras con el dorso de la otra mano tocaba su frente, comprobando que no tuviera fiebre. - ¿Estás bien¿Cómo te sientes?

Los ojos profundamente azules de él fueron capturados por los ojos esmeralda de ella. Por un momento se hizo silencio entre ellos. Era como si ambos quisieran asegurarse de que aquello era real, de que finalmente estaban juntos… de que aquello no era un sueño.

- Rick… estás aquí.

Las palabras de ella fueron apenas un susurro. Rick sintió que sus ojos se nublaban con las lágrimas que involuntariamente se acumularon en ellos cuando la escuchó decir aquellas palabras. Había tanta incredulidad, tanto dolor y tanta desesperanza en el tono de su voz, que él se dio cuenta de inmediato, que ella aún no podía procesar todos los acontecimientos del día anterior.

- Estoy aquí y siempre lo voy a estar. – Rick apretó su mano entre las suyas y la besó repetidamente, con una devoción que ni él mismo podía explicarse. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Sobreviví. – Ella contestó con voz apenas audible. – Es mucho más de lo que otros pueden decir.

Rick asintió con la cabeza. Aquel pensamiento era realmente amargo, pero absolutamente cierto.

- Cuanto el Almirante Gloval y Claudia me empujaron a la cápsula de escape… pude verlas, Rick… las chicas, ellas estaban… estaban en el suelo y no se si estaban… - Lisa sacudió la cabeza, como queriéndose sacar esa imagen de la mente. – La cabeza me daba vueltas… yo no sabía que estaba sucediendo…. yo—yo sólo pensaba en ti y… Rick, cuando Khyron impactó al SDF1… mi único pensamiento fue para ti.

Rick asintió a las palabras de Lisa, pero no hizo comentarios. Mantenía sus ojos clavados en su rostro y su mano contra sus labios mientras la escuchaba con atención. Jamás olvidaría ese instante, cuando el enorme crucero Zentraedi había colisionado con el SDF1, el único pensamiento que él había tenido en su mente había sido ella… y antes de perder comunicación con el puente del SDF1, él la había escuchado gritar su nombre en el tacnet. Aquello había helado su sangre. Se había sentido tan impotente al ver cómo Khyron, en su ataque suicida, se llevaba con él lo que Rick más amaba en el mundo… en ese momento pensó que estaba presenciando la muerte de Lisa, incapaz de hacer nada por salvarla. La angustia y la impotencia, el dolor, el miedo, el coraje… todo se había mezclado en su pecho. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan asustado ni tan lleno de odio. Aún en ese momento, tan sólo al recordarlo, sentía las mismas emociones, la misma desesperación y la misma angustia.

Sin poder contenerse, sin siquiera pensar en ello, se movió un poco, acercándose a Lisa y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de ella, queriendo sentirla viva. Sus ojos se cerraron y escondió su rostro entre los pliegues de la camisola de franela que Lisa llevaba puesta.

Aquella súbita acción tomó a la capitana por sorpresa. Su corazón se aceleró en un segundo, al sentir la cercanía física de Rick, y sintió como todo su cuerpo era invadido por un calorcito reconfortante. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de Rick, sosteniéndolo contra ella, mientras su otra mano trataba de aplacar un poco su cabello rebelde, que le hacía cosquillas en el rostro, pero sus dedos, como si tuvieran voluntad propia, comenzaron a jugar con el cabello de Rick, provocando con ello una oleada de bienestar en el cuerpo del muchacho… mientras ese gesto tan simple se convertía para ella en un acontecimiento… ¡Hacía tanto que había soñado con hacer eso! Tan solo tocar su cabello… sentirlo cerca por un momento. Aquello no era un sueño, Rick Hunter realmente estaba ahí con ella…

- Hablé con Max. – Rick susurró contra su pecho.

Los ojos de Lisa se entreabrieron y su mirada se clavó en el techo. No tenía que preguntar nada, sabía exactamente lo que Rick estaba por decirle. Sintió como él la apretaba con fuerza y lo escuchó pronunciar aquellas palabras que no por ser esperadas fueron menos dolorosas.

- Sus muertes fueron confirmadas.

- Lo sé. – Lisa murmuró.

Rick sintió cómo una lágrima rebelde se escapó sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Pero no podía permitirse llorar frente a Lisa. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella. Levantó su rostro y la miró. Sus ojos seguían clavados en el techo y aunque estaban anegados en lágrimas, ella no se permitía derramar una sola de ellas.

- Claudia me dijo… que ella iba a estar bien… me dijo que ella iba a encontrarse con Roy al fin y que yo… que yo debía vivir… que para ella era el final del camino pero que el mío apenas comenzaba… que ahora yo tenía un motivo por el cual vivir, un motivo que ella ya no tenía… me dijo que debía vivir bien… que debía vivir por todos ellos.

- Lisa…

Rick se incorporó lentamente y pasó su mano por el rostro de ella, acariciándolo de una manera tan tierna y amorosa, que Lisa pensó que aquello no podía estar pasando… por un momento tuvo la vaga idea de que ella también había muerto… o que tal vez Rick era solamente una ilusión de su corazón que tanto lo amaba. Pero cuando Rick se inclinó sobre ella y la besó alternativamente en ambos ojos, Lisa supo, sin lugar a dudas, que aquello no era un delirio de su mente. Que aquello estaba sucediendo… ¿Por qué el destino volvía a jugarle de esa manera¿Por qué había perdido a sus amigos, a su familia, exactamente el mismo día que había, finalmente, ganado el corazón del piloto?

- Ambos viviremos bien, Lisa. – La voz de Rick la sacó de sus pensamientos. – Ambos viviremos por ellos, para honrar su memoria… pero de ahora en adelante vamos a hacerlo todo juntos, tú y yo.

Lisa miró a Rick a los ojos, sintiendo que él corazón se le oprimía en el pecho. ¿Cómo era posible sentirse tan triste y tan absolutamente feliz al mismo tiempo?

El capitán Hunter se puso de pie y Lisa lo siguió con la mirada. Fue hasta una mesita cerca de la puerta de la habitación y regresó con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas.

- Debes de tomar tu medicina, ya es hora.

- Pero…

- ¡Uh, uh! – Rick detuvo su protesta. – No se vale replicar…

Con cuidado la ayudó a sentarse y Lisa, sin protestar, tomó la medicina que él le entregó. Rick la observó y sonrió complacido. Había tanto cariño en su mirada y tanta preocupación, que Lisa volvió a cuestionarse la realidad. Rick le acomodó las almohadas y las cobijas cuando volvió a acostarse y le dijo que debía descansar. Sus palabras fueron apenas captadas por ella, quien ya había caído en un sopor todavía provocado por el sedante tan fuerte que le había sido aplicado la noche anterior. Sus ojos se cerraron pesadamente y entre sueños pudo escuchar la voz de Rick susurrándole que la amaba.

Cuando Lisa se quedó dormida otra vez, Rick suspiró, contemplándola sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella. ¡Era tan hermosa y la amaba, ahora lo todo era claro para él¿Por qué había tardado tanto¿Por qué había desperdiciado tanto tiempo? Rick se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla, en los ojos y en la frente. La ternura que Lisa provocaba en él era sólo superada por el amor que sentía en su corazón… un amor que parecía haberse desbordado en el momento en que ella le había confesado sus sentimientos… y más aún, cuando la había visto de pie ante él, bajo los restos del SDF1, después de haberla creído perdida para siempre.

- Te amo, Lisa Hayes.

Le besó las manos y enseguida se puso de pie. Había un sillón reclinable en un extremo de la habitación. Se sentía cansado y adolorido, así que tomó una manta que estaba colocada sobre un taburete cerca de la cama de Lisa, y fue a instalarse en el sillón. Una vez ahí, observó a Lisa por un buen rato, hasta que sus ojos no pudieron permanecer abiertos un segundo más y finalmente se quedó dormido, soñando con la vida que ahora le esperaba, al lado de ella.

-

**o O o**

-

Todavía era muy temprano cuando Rick abrió los ojos. Le tomó un segundo recordar en dónde estaba y bajo que circunstancias, pero cuando lo hizo, inmediatamente se puso de pie de un brinco y se acercó a la cama, en donde Lisa seguía profundamente dormida. Aquello pareció calmarlo un poco. Se pasó la mano por el cabello ensortijado y decidió que prepararía algo de desayunar y luego tomaría un baño.

Salió con cuidado de la habitación, sin hacer ruido y enseguida fue por su celular que había dejado sobre la mesita de la sala. Automáticamente marcó el número de Max y su amigo contestó apenas había sonado el primer tono.

- Buenos días, jefe… ¿Qué sucede¿Están bien¿Todo en orden? – la voz de Max sonó sinceramente preocupada y Rick lo agradeció.

- Todo bien, Max, no te preocupes… pero es muy temprano… ¡No me digas que todavía estás en la base!

- Teníamos algunas cosas de las que debíamos encargarnos. Miriya volvió a casa hace un par de horas, para quedarse con Dana… yo voy de salida.

- Debes descansar.

- Si, lo se… pero la situación es difícil aquí, Rick… vamos a tardar algo de tiempo en recuperarnos de esta.

- Tal vez, pero sé que lo haremos… por lo menos ahora tenemos la certeza de que la guerra terminó.

- Cierto. – Max se notaba cansado. - ¿Cómo está Lisa?

- Aún duerme… pero no está muy bien Max. Estoy preocupado por ella.

- ¿Quieres que llame al doctor y le diga que pasé otra vez por allá?

- Te lo agradezco pero no creo que sea necesario… Lisa no está mal físicamente. Creo que sus heridas son más profundas. La muerte de Gloval, Claudia y las chicas la está afectando mucho.

- Me imagino. Ellas eran prácticamente su familia… pero ahora te tiene a ti, Rick. Vas a tener que ser muy fuerte por ella.

- Lo sé, y no importa lo que pase, saldremos adelante… Max, quería pedirte un favor… si no es mucha molestia… si camino a tu casa pasas por la mía¿Podrías… uh, traerme un poco de ropa? Es que todavía ando en uniforme de vuelo y no quiero dejar a Lisa sola.

- No hay problema, en unos 20 minutos paso por ahí… ¿Estás pensando en instalarte permanentemente en casa de Lisa? – La voz de Max sonó traviesa.

- No, claro que no. – Rick contestó a la defensiva. – Es sólo que… no puedo dejarla sola en estos momentos.

- Ni ahora ni nunca, jefe… ¡Me alegra tanto saber que por fin abriste los ojos! No tienes idea de lo contenta que Miriya se puso cuando le di la noticia. Pero bueno… te veo en un rato. ¡Roger out!

Rick terminó la llamada y suspiró pesadamente, aunque una sonrisita apareció en sus labios. Instalarse permanentemente en casa de Lisa no parecía una mala idea en absoluto… después de todo su casa había sido dañada en el último ataque y tal vez ella…

- ¡Olvídalo, Hunter! – se reprendió a sí mismo. – Después de todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas semanas, más te vale que comiences a hacer méritos con ella… tengo que recuperar su amistad antes que nada… y debo de dejarle bien en claro que ella no está sola, que yo estoy con ella y que yo jamás la abandonaré. Ella es lo único que yo tengo en esta vida…

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Rick marcó el número personal del doctor que había atendido a Lisa la noche anterior, el cual estaba almacenado en la memoria del celular.

- Doctor, habla el capitán Hunter… no, la capitana Hayes está bien, sigue dormida y ha tomado su medicina como usted lo prescribió… sí, todo en orden… yo sólo… quería preguntarle si hay alguna indicación en especial que yo debiera saber… no, está tranquila… no, tampoco se ha quejado de dolores ni— ¿Está seguro? Doctor, no quiero ser irrespetuoso, pero un buen amigo mío murió por heridas que no fueron atendidas a tiempo y—sí, yo se que ya usted le hizo un examen completo a Lis—es decir, a la capitana Hayes pero… de acuerdo. Sí, me ocuparé de mantenerla tranquila y en reposo y veré que se tome sus medicinas… si pudiera pasar a verla cuando tenga algo de tiempo se lo agradecería mucho… sí, entiendo que la situación de emergencia es delicada… sí, yo le llamo si cualquier cosa sucede… gracias. Hasta luego.

Rick colgó el teléfono y lo arrojó al sofá. Sabía que el doctor estaba ocupado y le agradecía el tiempo que se había tomado la noche anterior para ir a revisar a Lisa. Quizás se estaba preocupando de más, Lisa no parecía estar seriamente herida, pero aún así le preocupaba.

- Supongo que me estoy comportando un poco sobre-protector. – pensó mientras se dirigía a la cocina. - Pero más vale que Lisa se acostumbre a esto, porque de ahora en adelante yo me voy a ocupar de ella… si es que no me hace una corte marcial primero y me manda sentenciado de por vida al calabozo.

Rick se rió y comenzó a preparar algo de café para él y té para Lisa. Recordó que a ella le gustaba desayunar avena con miel y decidió que ese sería su desayuno. Él mismo se preparó un pan tostado con mantequilla y un café sin azúcar. Desayunó mientras preparaba la comida de Lisa y cuando estaba acabando de poner todo en una charola, vio por la ventana de la cocina a Max, estacionando su jeep afuera de la casa.

Rick corrió a la puerta, para evitar que Max tocara el timbre y Lisa se despertara. Cuando ambos amigos estuvieron frente a frente, una expresión de tristeza infinita apareció en los rostros de ambos. Max puso su mano en el hombro de Rick y lo palmeó cariñosamente. Él capitán Hunter colocó su mano sobre la de Max, y la apretó con fuerza. Ambos sabían que podían contar incondicionalmente el uno con el otro.

Pero luego Max levantó su mirada y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Sin previo aviso atrajo a Rick hacia él, dándole un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

- Me alegra que hayamos salido de esta vivos, Rick… pero sobre todo me da mucho gusto que Lisa y tú finalmente se tengan el uno al otro… cuídala mucho, Rick.

- Lo haré.

Max se separó de su amigo y le entregó una mochila militar que traía con él. Parecía que el comandante Sterling había empacado toda la ropa de Rick en esa mochila. El capitán Hunter se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, a la que Max respondió con un guiño.

- Voy a casa… necesito descansar un poco… te veo más tarde, jefe… ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Gracias Max!

Rick vio a su amigo subirse al jeep y saludarlo militarmente antes de retirarse. Rick miró a su alrededor. Las calles estaban vacías, grises y sin vida. Aquella zona no había sido afectada por el ataque, pero a lo lejos, al final de la calle, podían verse algunos edificios que habían colapsado. Rick bajó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza.

- Estoy seguro que el encabezado del periódico del día de hoy sería _"Destrucción total del SDF1 y Ciudad Macross"_. Excepto, claro, que no creo que el día de hoy haya periódicos.

Rick regresó al interior de la casa, frotándose las manos para calentarse un poco, y entró directamente al baño. Necesitaba una buena ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Poco más tarde, ya limpio y vestido con jeans y una sudadera azul, salió del baño y fue a la cocina. El desayuno de Lisa se había enfriado un poco, pero no quiso usar la poca energía de reserva que había en la casa para recalentarlo. Tomó la bandeja y volvió a la habitación.

Cuando entró, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba despierta pero inmóvil en la cama. Estaba recostada de lado y sus ojos estaban clavados en un punto no muy bien determinado del muro frente a ella. Parecía estar totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Lisa… - Rick habló con voz suave y cálida, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche. – Buenos días… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Lisa miró sobre su hombro pero ninguna reacción perceptible, ninguna emoción ni ningún pensamiento atravesaron por su rostro. Rick levantó una ceja, percatándose de que Lisa lo había mirado como si pareciera no haberlo reconocido, como quien mira a cualquier extraño en la calle. El capitán Hunter fue a sentarse a su lado en la cama y pasó su mano por la frente de ella. Rick se alarmó un poco cuando notó lo fría que la piel de ella se sentía.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

Lisa apenas asintió con la cabeza. Rick no dijo nada, sólo se quedó a su lado, frotando su brazo de arriba a abajo tratando de calentarla, pero sobre todo, tratando de dejarle saber que él estaba ahí con ella.

- Te preparé algo de avena y té para que desayunes. – Finalmente le informó.

- No tengo hambre.

- Yo lo sé… - Rick alcanzó el desayuno y lo acercó a la cama. – Pero tienes que comer… ¡Vamos, siéntate!

Lisa obedeció como autómata. Se incorporó y Rick se apresuró a acomodarle las almohadas detrás de la espalda. Ella se recargó en ellas y apenas y pudo mover sus labios en lo que pareció ser su mejor intento de una sonrisa, cuando Rick colocó la bandeja en sus piernas.

- El té está tibio… pero te hará entrar en calor… y la avena tiene miel, como te gusta.

- Gracias Rick.

Su voz, apenas un susurro, tenía un acento de gratitud que hizo que Rick sintiera que todo estaría bien. Durante quince minutos estuvo en silencio, viendo como Lisa, más que comer, sólo revolvía la avena con la cuchara. Apenas y pudo hacer que ella comiera unos pocos bocados y que se tomara el té. Luego le dio la medicina que le tocaba en esos momentos. Ella no parecía estar muy conforme con aquello, pero sentía que no tenía fuerzas para negarse. Ella, la siempre determinada e independiente Lisa Hayes, había perdido toda su voluntad esa mañana.

Rick puso la bandeja a un lado y sin pensarlo dos veces se subió a la cama, con ella. Se acomodó, recargándose contra la cabecera y atrajo a Lisa hacia él, para que su cabeza descansara sobre su pecho. Ella no se resistió, antes bien se acurrucó contra él y cerró los ojos. Un suspiro doloroso y vacilante escapó de su pecho, mientras intentaba controlar el llanto que amenazaba con quebrarla por completo. Rick cerró sus brazos en torno a ella, tratando de calentarla, de reconfortarla y de darle seguridad. Hubo un silencio prolongado y un tanto pesado. Finalmente él la besó en la frente, mientras trataba de pensar en algún tema para iniciar una conversación con ella. Sin embargo fue ella la que finalmente rompió el silencio.

- Las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes si yo no hubiera actuado de una manera tan inmadura y egoísta.

Rick la miró, sin saber a qué se refería. Ella cerró los ojos y siguió hablando.

- Si el día de navidad te hubiera notificado del ataque de Khyron desde la primera orden de despegue… tal vez Khyron no hubiera robado esa matriz de protocultura y—y nada de esto hubiera pasado.

- Lisa, debes de dejar de culparte a ti misma. – Le volvió a besar la frente. – No hay culpables… no fue culpa tuya ni de nadie más.

- Pero Rick, tu tenías razón, yo debí de llamarte y yo—

- ¡Shhh! – Rick la silenció antes de que el nombre de Minmei pudiera salir a colación. – Khyron hubiera robado la matriz de todas maneras… venía dispuesto a todo. No se hubiera ido sin esa protocultura. Lamento lo que te dije ese día, Lisa… estaba enfadado y no lo niego… pero yo sólo soy un hombre, mi presencia no hubiera hecho ninguna diferencia en esa batalla.

- Pero tú eres uno de los mejores pilotos de la RDF y fui yo la responsable de que tú no—

- ¡Tu no eres responsable de lo que pasó! – Rick habló energéticamente. - ¡Ya deja de pensar en esas cosas! Si quieres buscar culpables, entonces yo lo soy tanto como tú… fui yo quien dio la orden de que los escuadrones abortaran la persecución de Khyron y regresaran a Ciudad Macross a ayudar a los civiles… Max quería ir tras Khyron, Miriya hubiera ido con él… y tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero yo no se los permití.

- Eso fue diferente… tú lo hiciste por ayudar a los civiles… yo lo hice…

Rick puso su dedo índice en los labios de Lisa, impidiéndole que siguiera hablando. Sus ojos se encontraron y Rick sonrió levemente.

- Tú lo hiciste por mí, Lisa. Esa es la única verdad.

Ella no dijo nada, pero Rick notó como su labio inferior temblaba, como si intentara contener las lágrimas. Él entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a ella, lentamente, buscando sus labios con movimientos torpes. Pero Lisa cerró sus ojos y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por corresponder a lo que Rick estaba haciendo. Cuando él se percató de ello, se detuvo. Sus labios apenas habían rozado los de ella, pero era obvio que en ese momento ella no estaba lista para aquello. Rick suspiró profundamente y se movió un poco, besándola suavemente en la mejilla.

Enseguida echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola pesadamente el la cabecera. Lisa, aún con los ojos cerrados, se acurrucó aún más estrechamente contra su cuerpo. Él la sostenía de manera casi posesiva, mientras mil pensamientos diferentes chocaban en su cabeza.

- La noche de Navidad… - Rick pensaba. – Esa fue una noche demasiado larga… y haya pasado lo que haya pasado esa noche, tú jamás estuviste lejos de mí, Lisa… ahora me doy cuenta por cuanto tiempo te he llevado metida debajo de mi piel, dentro de mi corazón… ahora me doy cuenta de que traigo tu nombre tatuado en el alma… Lisa, vas a tener que perdonarme, que tenerme mucha paciencia… ¿Y si esa noche Minmei no hubiera aparecido en mi puerta¿Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes¿Qué hubiera pasado si Lisa hubiera llegado antes que ella¡Dios Santo¿Por qué fui tan tonto como para dejar que Minmei se quedara en mi casa…? Ella tiene a sus tíos, no estaba sola como me dijo… aquello se sintió tan mal desde el primer momento. Supe que estaba cometiendo un error pero—pero en ese instante no estaba pensando. Lisa… ¡Cuánto daño te hice, cuanto te he lastimado! Odio verte así, tan decaída y tan vulnerable… pero más me odio a mí mismo, porque sé que yo tengo mucha de la culpa… yo fui quien, sistemáticamente, me dediqué a hacer tu vida imposible… ¿Por qué fui tan tonto? Tú no te merecías eso, Lisa… tú te mereces que yo ponga el mundo a tus pies… siempre has sido tú quien ha estado a mi lado, en las buenas y en las malas, todo el tiempo… ¡He estado tan ciego! Lisa… ¿Por qué sigues aquí conmigo, cuando tienes tantos motivos para odiarme y para despreciarme¡Me lo merezco! Y sin embargo aquí estás… en mis brazos. ¡No voy a dejar que te hagas esto a ti misma, capitana Hayes! No voy a permitir que te culpes por algo que no fue tu culpa…

Rick la miró descansar sobre su pecho. Parecía que se había quedado dormida una vez más, pues estaba muy quieta, pero cuando miró hacia abajo, vio sus ojos entreabiertos, completamente perdidos en el espacio frente a ella.

- ¿Lisa?

- Antes de que la cápsula se cerrara… lo último que recuerdo es—al almirante Gloval, saludándome militarmente. – susurró penosamente. - ¿Por qué yo, Rick¿Por qué yo y no ellos?

- Claudia tenía una cita con Roy, Lisa. – Rick habló en voz baja, contra su cabello. – Estoy seguro que para ellos el ciclo se ha completado y ahora pasarán el resto de la eternidad juntos y felices, tal y como lo deseaban… y el almirante, él siempre te vio como a una hija… supongo que él sintió que su tiempo se había cumplido y que eres tú la única persona que puede sacar adelante sus proyectos, sus ideas, sus sueños… él confiaba en ti, Lisa.

- Pero¿Y las chicas¿Acaso ellas no merecían vivir¡Tenían tantos sueños, tantas ilusiones, tantas esperanzas¿Por qué mi vida fue perdonada mientras las suyas fueron sesgadas¿Qué me hizo ser diferente de ellas?

- A todos nos llega la hora y esa cita es ineludible.

Rick besó la frente de Lisa, sabiendo que tras el impacto, Kim, Vanessa y Sammy habían muerto instantáneamente. Era increíble pensar que Lisa, estando al frente del Puente de Mando, hubiera sobrevivido… pero ella era una sobreviviente nata. Y Rick dio gracias a los cielos por haber conservado la vida de su capitana, porque sin ella, él simplemente ya no tendría motivos para seguir adelante, ahora lo sabía.

- Estaban planeando la cena de Año Nuevo… como la del año pasado¿Te acuerdas? – Rick asintió con la cabeza. - ¡Estaban tan emocionadas! Pero ahora…

- Lisa, no sé que decirte. Lo único que se es que tu sobreviviste por algo… tú aún tienes mucho por que vivir aquí en la tierra… tienes una misión que cumplir, esa misión que te encomendó Gloval…

Rick no siguió hablando, aunque quería decirle que además lo tenía a él, y que el hecho de que ella hubiera sobrevivido a lo imposible – en más de una ocasión – era sólo una prueba de que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos… porque sin importar lo que pasara, ellos siempre volvían a estar juntos otra vez.

Lisa se separó violentamente de Rick, y le dio la espalda, tendiéndose de costado en la orilla de la cama. Él la miró sin saber el porqué de esa reacción tan inesperada. Se acercó a ella y la escuchó hablar en un tono agresivo y lleno de rabia e impotencia:

- La muerte siempre ha rondado sobre mi cabeza… siempre me ha amenazado, se ha burlado de mí una y otra vez, haciéndome sobreviviente… y al mismo tiempo quitándome a las personas que son importantes para mí… ¡Jamás podré entender porqué yo fui perdonada cuando ellas murieron! Jamás… jamás podré entender porqué… porqué mi padre murió frente a mis ojos y yo—

Lisa no pudo proseguir, su voz se quebró en su garganta y escondió su rostro en su almohada, como avergonzada de que él pudiera ver su debilidad. Rick bajó su mirada; sentía que su corazón le dolía al ver el dolor de ella… el dolor de Lisa Hayes era su propio dolor, así de fuerte era la conexión que existía entre ellos. No podía asimilar el hecho de que tanto dolor, tanta tristeza, tanta soledad y tanta miseria hubieran sido impuestas sobre esa mujer… y que a pesar de todo ella siguiera adelante. ¡Había llegado tan lejos, él no la dejaría darse por vencida ahora!

Rick se recostó detrás de ella y pasó su brazo sobre el de ella, capturando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos. Lisa abrió los ojos de golpe y un suspiro corto y profundo escapó de sus labios; aquel sencillo gesto de Rick la había tomado por sorpresa. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió la cabeza de Rick posarse suavemente en su hombro y escuchó sus palabras en su oído:

- Supongo que no hay explicaciones, sólo hay hechos… y el hecho es que tú estás viva y ellos desean que sigas adelante… Lisa, no estás sola… yo te prometo que yo jamás me voy a ir… yo estoy aquí para quedarme.

- Al final todos se van. – ella respondió en un murmullo.

Rick la besó suavemente en la mejilla y luego le habló al oído:

- Yo jamás me iré.

Lisa cerró los ojos y no hizo comentario. Rick sentía como su cuerpo entero temblaba, como si fuera un pajarito asustado. Se acercó aún más a ella, tratando a la vez de darle calor y seguridad. Ella se lo agradeció apretando los dedos de él, que estaban enlazados con los suyos. Rick correspondió a aquel apretón de manos de la misma manera.

Ya no hubo palabras entre ellos. La cercanía física y el contacto mutuo eran todo lo que parecían necesitar en esos momentos. Ambos comenzaron a relajarse poco a poco. Lisa, aún bajo el efecto de la medicina que le había sido prescrita, y Rick, después de haber pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela, finalmente se quedaron dormidos.

-

**o O o**

-

Pasaron varias horas antes de que Rick despertara con el sonido insistente del teléfono. Levantó la cabeza y se percató de que aún estaba en la misma posición. Ni él ni Lisa parecían haberse movido ni un centímetro. Él aún la mantenía abrazada por detrás, y ella, descansando sobre su costado, seguía acurrucada contra su cuerpo, queriendo sentir su calor y su presencia.

Penosamente Rick tuvo que retirar su mano de la de Lisa, pues incluso sus manos se habían mantenido juntas, y alcanzó el teléfono.

- Casa de la Capitana Hayes. – respondió con voz adormilada.

- Rick… - enseguida reconoció la voz de Max. – Espero no importunarte… parece que estabas durmiendo.

- Hmmm… si. – Rick refunfuñó, mientras se rascaba la cabeza y trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos. - ¿Qué sucede, Max¿Qué hora es?

- Son más de las tres de la tarde… te hablé al celular varias veces pero supongo que no lo escuchaste.

- No… no sé dónde lo dejé. ¿Las tres¡Dios, me dormí por horas!

- Jefe, de la base me pidieron que te contactara… necesitan que te reportes a la brevedad posible.

- Si… pero—

- No te preocupes… Miriya va en camino… ella se quedará con Lisa el tiempo que sea necesario.

- ¡Gracias Max!

- De nada… ¡Date prisa!

Rick colgó el teléfono y miró a Lisa. Estaba tan profundamente dormida que ni siquiera se había movido cuando él se había separado de ella. Rick dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada y por un minuto se permitió el lujo de disfrutar la presencia de Lisa por un momento más. Puso su brazo en torno a su cintura, atrayéndola hacía sí; escondió el rostro en el cabello color miel de la capitana y aspiró profundamente su aroma.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa! – susurró en su oído.

Enseguida se puso de pie y antes de salir de la habitación, se aseguró de que ella estuviera caliente y cómoda. Le besó el cabello y enseguida se dirigió al baño. Max había sido lo suficientemente previsor como para empacar uno de sus uniformes en la mochila militar. Apenas el capitán Hunter estaba acabando de uniformarse, cuando Miriya llegó a la casa.

Lo primero que hizo en cuanto lo vio, fue arrojarse a sus brazos y darle un abrazo tan fuerte que lo dejó sin aire. Mientras Rick trataba de respirar, ella le decía una y otra vez lo feliz y emocionada que estaba con las noticias. Le dijo que hacía mucho que Max y ella sabían que Lisa y él estaban hechos el uno para el otro, que aquello era demasiado obvio, incluso para una Zentraedi.

Después hizo algunos comentarios que hicieron que Rick se sonrojara y se preguntara si Miriya aún no entendía totalmente la naturaleza de una relación de pareja, o si sólo lo quería hacer sufrir. De todos modos le agradeció a su amiga su entusiasmo y le hizo mil recomendaciones antes de irse, la más importante de todas, que pasara lo que pasara, no intentara cocinar nada. Él volvería lo más rápido que pudiera para preparar algo de cenar.

Miriya abrazó a Rick una vez más y enseguida el capitán salió de la casa, en donde el jeep militar que la antigua guerrera Zentraedi le había llevado, esperaba por él. Rick le dio gracias al cielo por haberle enviado amigos tan fieles y leales como los Sterling. Mientras conducía a toda velocidad, a través de las blancas calles de la destruida ciudad Macross, su único pensamiento era volver temprano a casa… y estar con Lisa otra vez.

-

**o O o**

-

En cuanto el capitán Hunter entró a la base provisional, instalada en un edificio anexo a las pistas de vuelo que se habían construido en tierra en los alrededores del SDF1 hacía un par de años, su presencia fue de inmediato requerida en el improvisado salón de juntas. En cuanto entró, un grupo de personas, reunidas en torno a una mesa de trabajo, lo miraron mientras él, con gran formalidad saludaba militarmente.

- Capitán Hunter reportándose. Me fue informado que se solicitaba mi presencia en este lugar.

- Descanse, capitán. – La voz familiar del Coronel Maistroff lo recibió. – Tome asiento por favor.

Rick así lo hizo y la junta prosiguió. Él en realidad no sabía para qué era o qué era lo que se estaba tratando en ella. Una oficial se le acercó y le entregó una carpeta con el logotipo de la RDF. Rick la abrió y en el interior encontró la orden del día de aquella reunión. Por lo que leyó en aquellos documentos, se habían reunido en aquel lugar representantes de las autoridades civiles de Ciudad Macross y un grupo de militares de alto rango, para tratar de decidir cuales serían las acciones inmediatas a tomar después del ataque del día anterior. La junta ya llevaba al menos una hora de haber comenzado cuando Rick llegó, así que le costó algo de trabajo ponerse al corriente en los asuntos tratados.

Lo primero que se estaba discutiendo era la posibilidad de evacuar a los sobrevivientes de Ciudad Macross. Los militares argumentaban que los científicos de la RDF ya estaban llevando a cabo pruebas ambientales y que los niveles de contaminación, si bien ameritaban un estado de contingencia clave roja en la ciudad, no eran tan altos como para hablar de un desalojo. El ejército ya había tomado cartas en el asunto. Los hospitales y refugios de Ciudad Macross estaban al límite y el traslado de tantos pacientes implicaría un riesgo innecesario para todos ellos.

Ciudad Monumento y Ciudad Granito ya habían ofrecido asilo para las víctimas, pero aunque los habitantes de Macross tenían entera libertad para elegir salir de la ciudad, eso no implicaba que se llevarían a cabo traslados masivos.

- Los militares de la RDF seguiremos en este lugar. – Uno de los capitanes presentes declaró poniendo con eso punto final al tema.

- Sin embargo aceptaremos toda la ayuda humanitaria que se nos pueda proporcionar. – Maistroff puntualizó. – Ya se ha conformado una comisión para dar seguimiento a este caso¿Alcalde, está conforme?

- Claro… claro, prosigamos. – el Alcalde movió la mano como para quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Capitán Hunter. - Maistroff se dirigió a Rick, haciendo que él se sobresaltara un poco.

- ¿Señor?

- Nos preguntábamos si usted podría informarnos del estado de salud de la capitana Hayes. Se nos hizo saber que en estos momentos se encuentra incapacitada, sin embargo su presencia es imperativa en estos momentos y deseamos saber cuando podrá reincorporarse a sus actividades y obligaciones.

Rick sintió una oleada de rabia recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre tan insensible no sólo desestimara la salud de Lisa, sino que además ni siquiera se pusiera a pensar en el duelo que en esos momentos ella estaba atravesando? Ni Lisa ni él tenían mucho aprecio por el coronel.

- La capitana Hayes está en cama, reponiéndose de algunas heridas. – Rick informó, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no permitir que sus sentimientos y su rabia interfirieran en sus formalidades militares. – Yo no podría informarles sobre el tiempo de descanso que requerirá, pues yo no soy médico. Sin embargo les aseguro que su reincorporación al servicio ocurrirá a la brevedad posible.

- Debería de ir a hablar con ella, Maistroff. – Uno de los representantes del ayuntamiento habló. – En estos momentos necesitamos a la capitana Hayes más que nunca… ella no puede darse el lujo de tomarse un día libre mientras la ciudad completa ha sido sumida en el caos y la destrucción. ¡Es aquí donde se le necesita ahora¿Creé que puede tomarse vacaciones mientras el resto de nosotros tratamos de sacar adelante esta ciudad?

- ¡Discúlpeme un momento! – Rick se levantó y golpeó la mesa con sus nudillos. – La capitana Hayes estuvo en el puente del SDF2 cuando éste fue destruido… ¡Estuvo en el puente del SDF1 cuando fue impactado por la nave Zentraedi¡Ella estuvo ahí, al pie del cañón, poniendo su vida en riesgo para que todos nosotros pudiéramos estar hoy aquí discutiendo si tiene o no derecho de tomarse un día libre¡Ella está en todo su derecho de tomarse cuantos días libres necesite para reponerse no sólo de sus heridas físicas, sino también del dolor de haber perdido a su familia¡Así que le pido que se abstenga de hablar de esa manera de Lisa en mi presencia!

- ¡Capitán Hunter, por favor! – Maistroff le llamó la atención. - Le suplico que tome asiento y cuide su etiqueta militar.

- ¿Quién se cree que es éste jovencito? – el representante del ayuntamiento preguntó en voz alta.

- Soy su pareja. – Rick habló con voz fuerte y clara, para que todos lo escucharan y no hubiera dudas al respecto y con una seguridad que a él mismo lo tomó por sorpresa. – Lisa— la capitana Hayes y yo estamos juntos. Y a como está la situación en estos momentos, no exagero al decir que soy su única familia… tanto como ella es la mía. Así que les pido que se mantenga el respeto que la capitana Hayes merece, porque todos sabemos que se lo ha ganado a pulso.

Rick se sentó y abrió su carpeta, mientras todas las miradas se clavaban en él con incredulidad. No era común que se hiciera un anuncio de ese tipo en una reunión de consejo. Maistroff se preguntaba si aquella declaración no contravenía las reglas y protocolos militares, pero fue el alcalde quien finalmente rompió el silencio.

- Bueno, creo que es bueno para todos saber cual es la situación de la capitana Hayes, de boca de alguien tan cercano a ella.

- Bien… - Maistroff se aclaró la garganta. – Espero que la capitana Hayes se recupere pronto, pues su presencia es imperativa en este consejo. Ahora que hemos clarificado la _situación sentimental_ del capitán Hunter – aquellas palabras eran irónicas y con clara intención de hacer que Rick se avergonzara, - creo que debemos proseguir con el orden del día… capitán Hunter, ya que estamos con usted, hay una misión que le será asignada, en virtud de que usted es el comandante de las operaciones militares de la RDF.

Maistroff le alargó otra carpeta con los pormenores de su nueva asignación, que básicamente consistía en rehacer los escuadrones de la RDF que habían sido diezmados después de los últimos ataques, reorganizar el ejército y llevar a cabo misiones de reconocimiento constantes, manteniendo una alerta amarilla en todo momento. Para Rick aquello no sería problema. Comenzaría a trabajar en ello el día siguiente a primera hora en la mañana.

La reunión se alargó un par de horas más, pero Rick no podía poner mucha atención a todo lo que se estaba discutiendo y decidiendo. Se sentía cansado y no podía dejar de pensar en Lisa… y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en el incidente de hacía unos momentos.

- _Estamos juntos_. – Se repetía una y otra vez. – _Soy su pareja… ella es mi—mi novia._

Rick no podía dejar de sonreír al pensar en aquello. Sabía que Lisa y él aún no habían tenido ningún tipo de conversación formal al respecto, y él pensaba hacerlo lo más pronto que pudiera. No quería dar las cosas por hecho, iba a pedirle a Lisa, formalmente, que fuera su novia… sin embargo el haberse puesto de pie ante esas personas para declarar públicamente su situación sentimental con Lisa Hayes lo hacía sentir bien… no sabía si aquello había sido apropiado según la etiqueta militar, pero sabía que había sido lo correcto y no se arrepentía de ello.

-

**o O o**

-

Rick arrojó sus carpetas al interior del jeep y se subió a él. Ya estaba oscuro y la nevada había comenzado otra vez. Subió el techo rígido del vehículo antes de salir del estacionamiento militar y enseguida se dirigió de vuelta a casa de Lisa. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Maistroff le había dicho cuando la junta había terminado. Al ir saliendo del salón, el coronel se le había emparejado y disimuladamente lo había tomado por el codo y lo había llevado aparte.

-_ Confío en que cumplirá cabalmente con la misión que le ha sido asignada, capitán Hunter._

-_ Como siempre, señor. No tenga cuidado._

-_ Hay algo más que quiero decirle_… - Maistroff pareció dudarlo un segundo. – _Espero que pueda hablar con la capitana Hayes al respecto… es sobre los funerales de los caídos en esta última batalla… en particular del Almirante Gloval y el personal del puente._

-_ ¿Si?_

_- Se han recuperado la mayoría de los cuerpos… el funeral de un almirante no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera… pensamos que tal vez la capitana Hayes podría… presidir las honras fúnebres._

Rick no había sabido qué contestarle, sólo le había asegurado que hablaría con Lisa al respecto cuando el tiempo fuera el indicado. Ahora, mientras conducía de regreso a casa, trataba de pensar en qué momento sería correcto lanzarle aquel tiro a quemarropa a Lisa… presidir los funerales de Gloval y las chicas… aquello no sería fácil para ella. ¿Por qué el consejo se empeñaba en poner sobre ella la carga más pesada?

Rick detuvo el jeep de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando exactamente por fuera del hospital militar externo a la base. Decidió que ya que estaba ahí, sería bueno hablar con el médico sobre la salud de Lisa.

El edificio estaba completamente lleno y trabajando a su máxima capacidad. Rick caminó entre los pasillos abarrotados de personas, civiles en su mayoría, aunque también había bastantes militares. Cuando llegó al cubículo del médico le informaron que había salido a hacer una ronda de rutina por las casa de los pacientes que no habían sido admitidos en el hospital.

Rick se dio media vuelta e iba de salida, cuando vio un anuncio en uno de los consultorios: _Dr. R. Evans, Psiquiatra_. El capitán Hunter se detuvo frente a aquella puerta y dudo un momento antes de llamar. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, una voz le respondió que entrara.

- ¡Capitán! – un hombre de mediana edad con el cabello y la barba prematuramente encanecidos, dándole un aspecto de dignidad, lo recibió. - ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

- Doctor Evans… yo… me llamo Rick Hunter. Sé que están ocupados con tantos pacientes pero… necesito hacerle una consulta rápida y espero que pueda ayudarme.

- Claro capitán Hunter… ¿De qué se trata? He escuchado mucho de usted, sé que estuvo en la última batalla… ¿Hay algo de lo que quiera hablar?

- Si… bueno… es… es sobre… sobre mi novia. – Rick no pudo evitar el sonreír levemente al utilizar aquella palabra. – Verá… ella es la capitana Hayes, quien era la primera oficial del SDF1.

- ¡Por supuesto que la conozco! Sus proezas son legendarias. Supe que fue la única sobreviviente del ataque suicida de Khyron.

- Si, lo fue… y es eso de lo que quiero hablar con usted, doctor. Ya la revisaron y físicamente tiene algunas heridas, nada grave… sanará. Pero no creo que esté bien emocionalmente y no sé como ayudarla. Sé que el haber estado ahí, el ver como los demás morían… el sobrevivir a ese infierno, todo eso la impactó demasiado. Ya antes había pasado por situaciones muy fuertes, verá, su prometido murió hace muchos años, su madre lo hizo cuando ella era muy chica… y hace dos años su padre, el Almirante Hayes murió en la Base Alaska ante sus ojos. Ella ha sido muy fuerte pero… el almirante Gloval y las chicas eran familia para Lisa… desde ayer ha estado distraída, ausente… no lo sé… yo pensaría que debería estar llorando pero no, ella es demasiado fuerte para eso. Aún así me preocupa mucho y—no sé que hacer para ayudarla.

- Comprendo… dígame capitán¿Ella le ha hecho algún comentario culpándose a sí misma de lo ocurrido y pensando que ella pudo hacer algo para evitarlo pero no lo hizo?

- Si. – Rick asintió con la cabeza. – Así es, doctor.

- ¿Dice que no ha llorado?

- No, al menos no frente a mí.

- ¿Ha tenido algún malestar físico como dolor en el pecho, dificultad para respirar, fatiga, nausea, mareos, jaquecas…?

- Bueno… si, ha tenido algunos malestares. Pero ya se le están controlando con la medicina que está tomando.

- Hmmm… ¿Se nota confundida o tal vez desorientada?

- Si… hoy que fui a llevarle su desayuno me miró como si ni siquiera me conociera. – El doctor reconoció una nota de dolor e impotencia en la voz del capitán.

- Bien… a grandes rasgos y a juzgar por los síntomas generales y las circunstancias, yo diría que la capitana Hayes sufre de un caso de _Trastorno por Stress Post Traumático_ o TSPT… es normal en estos casos, pero no por eso deja de ser preocupante.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer por ella?

- Primero que nada, comprender la situación, capitán. Ella va a tener que superarlo poco a poco y no podemos forzarla, sólo ayudarla. Quiero que esté conciente de que ella va a presentar algunas actitudes que usted puede encontrar hirientes, pero debe de ser fuerte por ella, si en verdad la quiere ayudar… puede suceder que ella comience a presentar agresividad hacia las personas más cercanas a ella, un fuerte desapego emocional, incapacidad para sentir emociones. Va a estar intranquila, posiblemente presente insomnio, pérdida de apetito, aislamiento… todo eso es normal, pero debemos de sacarla adelante. Ella va a necesitar su ayuda, capitán.

- ¡Estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que sea necesario por ella, doctor! Sólo dígame qué es lo que debo hacer.

- Bien, armarse de mucha paciencia y mucho cariño. Ella en estos momentos necesita todo el apoyo emocional que pueda obtener de usted. Debe aceptar que se siente mal y no buscar ni explicaciones ni lógica a lo ocurrido… debe de hablar de ello, ponerse pequeñas metas diarias, volver a la rutina cotidiana… si usted dice que ella es fuerte, estoy seguro de que se recuperará pronto.

- ¡Claro! Pero entonces… específicamente…

El doctor sonrió y se inclinó sobre su escritorio. Comenzó a escribir una lista de 10 puntos que enseguida entregó a Rick.

- Le voy a dejar esta tarea, capitán. De usted depende que ella salga adelante.

Rick leyó aquellos 10 puntos:

1. Hacer que hable o escriba sobre su experiencia.

2. Debe tomarse tiempo para llorar y hacer duelo.

3. Volver a la rutina tan pronto como sea posible.

4. Enfrentarse a los lugares y situaciones que provocaron el TSPT.

5. Ponerse pequeñas metas cada día y cumplirlas.

6. Descansar y dormir lo más que se pueda.

7. Hacer pequeñas actividades que la hagan sentir mejor: un baño de burbujas, un paseo por el parque, etc.

8. Hacer algo para sentirse útil.

9. Aislarse del mundo por momentos y dedicarse a hacer alguna actividad que le guste.

10. Apoyarse en personas con las que pueda contar y que le muestren cariño, con quienes pueda hablar de sus miedos, preocupaciones y temores.

- ¿Esto es todo, doctor?

- Creo que es suficiente para mantenerlo a usted ocupado por un buen rato, capitán.

- Cierto, pero voy a cumplir sus indicaciones al pie de la letra, señor. ¡Le agradezco mucho su ayuda!

- Si me necesita, sabe donde encontrarme. ¡Ah, y una cosa más antes de que se vaya!

- ¿Si?

- Lo felicitó, capitán. La capitana Hayes tiene mucha suerte de tener a un hombre tan comprometido y preocupado por su bienestar a su lado. ¡Suerte!

- Gracias. – Rick sonrió sinceramente y salió de la oficina.

-

**o O o**

-

Cuando entró a casa de Lisa, encontró a Miriya dormitando en el sofá de la sala. La casa estaba casi en penumbras, solo iluminada por la tenue luz de una lámpara de baterías que Miriya había colocado en la mesita de centro. En cuanto lo escuchó entrar, la Zentraedi se puso de pie para recibirlo.

- ¡Rick!

- Lamento haber tardado tanto, Miriya… la junta se alargó más de lo esperado y luego pasé al hospital a buscar al doctor, pero—

- Él estuvo aquí. – Miriya le informó. – Vino a revisar a Lisa, pero parece que todo está bien.

- ¿Y cómo está ella?

- Hace rato la dejé dormida en el cuarto. – Miriya hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, señalando la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Lisa. – Se bañó y estuvimos conversando un poco, de cosas sin importancia. No quiso cenar… le dije que podía llamar a Max para que viniera a preparar algo, pero se negó.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Miriya! No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco… oh, mañana les informaré de nuestra nueva asignación, recibí las órdenes en la junta… los veo en el hangar del escuadrón Skull a las 0800 hrs.

- Entendido… bien Rick, será mejor que me vaya.

- Miriya… - Rick la detuvo. – ¡Gracias! Sinceramente no se que haría si no los tuviera a Max y a ti… ustedes siempre han sido mi mejor equipo, siempre han volado a mi lado, cubriéndome la espalda… gracias por estar aquí en estos momentos.

- Ni Max ni yo abandonaríamos a nuestro líder de escuadrón, Rick. – Ella le sonrió, tratando de no ponerse demasiado sentimental. – Siempre puedes contar con nosotros.

- Lo se… y espero que sepan que el sentimiento es mutuo.

- Lo sabemos.

Miriya le sonrió a Rick, mientras ambos se detenían en la puerta. Rick sacó las llaves del jeep de su bolsillo y se las entregó a su amiga.

- Maneja con precaución.

Miriya salió de la casa y a juzgar por la manera como encendió el jeep y lo arrancó con gran estrépito, Rick supo que aquella recomendación había sido totalmente inútil con aquella aguerrida mujer.

Abrió la hojita con los 10 puntos que el psiquiatra le había dado y trató de memorizarlos, mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Lisa.

Una vez ahí, entró con sigilo y sonrió cuando vio a la capitana de pie ante la ventana, observando el caer de la nieve en el exterior. Se acercó con cuidado, pero asegurándose de hacer un poco de ruido con sus pisadas, para no asustarla. Cuando estuvo tras de ella, puso su mano en el hombro de Lisa y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo estás, Lisa? Miriya dijo que el doctor había venido.

- Si, hace rato.

- Bien… me alegro de que estés bien… ¿Qué quieres que te prepare para cenar?

- Nada… no tengo hambre.

- Lisa, debes de comer, ya tuvimos esta conversación antes. Dime qué se te antoja y yo te lo preparo, en serio.

- Rick, - ella le contestó, mirándolo a los ojos de una manera retadora que hizo que el capitán deseara no estar en sus zapatos en esos momentos. Conocía demasiado bien esa mirada. – No necesito que cuides de mí como si fuera una niña o cómo si estuviera inválida… creo que yo puedo hacerme cargo de mí misma… he sobrevivido a peores circunstancias así que… si digo que no quiero cenar, simplemente es porque no quiero hacerlo, punto.

Rick iba a contestarle, pero se contuvo, recordando la conversación que había tenido con el doctor aquella noche. Miró a Lisa mientras regresaba a la cama y se metía bajo las cobijas. Caminó hacia ella, pero la capitana le dio la espalda, escondiendo su rostro de él. Rick se detuvo en seco sobre sus pasos y su mano quedó extendida en el aire, sin atreverse a posarla sobre el hombro de ella, como era su intención. Rick pasó saliva, tragándose el nudo que sentía en la garganta y asintió con la cabeza.

- Voy a preparar algo de cenar… si cambias de opinión o te da hambre, estaré en la cocina¿De acuerdo?

Lisa no contestó, ni siquiera se movió. Era como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de Rick. Él la observó por unos momentos y después, suspirando se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Lisa quedó detrás, casi oculta entre las cobijas de su cama y su mirada ausente clavada en el muro, en la oscuridad de su habitación. Su mente estaba en blanco, sentía que no podía recordar, que no podía llorar, que no podía entender… pero el dolor, la rabia y la impotencia hacían que el alma le doliera. Un sudor helado le recorrió el rostro; sentía opresión en el pecho y un sentimiento de ansiedad que le impedía respirar.

- Quizás no hice lo suficiente… - se decía una y otra vez. - ¡Tal vez podía haber hecho más y no lo hice! Almirante Gloval… Claudia… chicas… ¡Perdónenme por haberles fallado! Discúlpenme si fui yo, con mi negligencia, la causante de este desastre…

Cuando Rick regresó a la habitación, una hora después, ya cenado y bañado, la encontró en la misma posición pero ahora sus ojos estaban cerrados. Probablemente estaba dormida. Él se inclinó sobre de ella y le tocó la frente, la cual aún estaba sudorosa, aunque su piel se sentía fría al tacto.

Con cuidado puso sobre la mesita de noche un vaso de jugo de manzana y unos panecitos de avena. Sabía que a Lisa le gustaba aquello y quería que ella tuviera algo de comer a la mano, por si se despertaba con hambre en la madrugada.

- Vamos a salir de esto juntos, Lisa. – Habló en un susurro. – Yo no te voy a dejar… durante mucho tiempo has sobrevivido por ti misma y te admiro por eso… pero ya no estás sola. Espero que puedas entender que lo que hago no lo hago porque te crea inútil o incapaz de cuidarte a ti misma… lo hago porque te amo.

Rick se arrodilló a su lado y tomó su mano en la suya, la besó y la sostuvo contra su pecho, justo en el lugar donde latía su corazón. Por un momento contempló sus rasgos perfectos y con su mano libre acarició sus cabellos. Finalmente se inclinó para besarla en la frente y murmuró:

- Descansa… _amor_.

Besó su mano con gran cariño y le acomodó las cobijas, asegurándose de que estuviera cómoda y no pasara frío aquella noche. Se puso de pie y antes de salir de la habitación la miró una vez más. Sonrió con tristeza y se alejó de ahí, dejando la puerta entreabierta para poder escuchar si ella necesitaba algo.

Enseguida se fue al sofá de la sala, en donde ya había acondicionado su cama, con varias almohadas y cobijas. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, se cobijó y puso sus manos bajo su cabeza a manera de almohada. Su vista se centró en el techo sobre él, mientras repasaba en su mente todos los sucesos de aquel día, en particular la junta que había tenido con el consejo y la visita que le había hecho al psiquiatra.

Había pasado el primer día… aquel primer día después de que el mundo, _su mundo_, había cambiado completamente y con él, Rick también lo había hecho. Sí, ahora las cosas iban a ser necesariamente diferentes. Y aquel pensamiento hacía que, a pesar de todo, sintiera una emoción intensa en el corazón.

Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse sin que él pudiera evitarlo y antes de quedarse dormido, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro cuando recordó ese episodio en la sala de consejo… "_Soy su pareja… ella es mi novia… estamos juntos."_. Y con ese pensamiento en mente, se quedó profundamente dormido.

-

**o O o**

-

**.: GTO-MX :.**

**-**


	2. Enero 2012

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

** - o - **

****

**ENERO 2012**

-

Hacía calor… mucho calor. Lisa sentía cómo su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo y cómo el rostro y las manos le ardían. No podía respirar y sentía los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el humo. Escuchaba gritos a su alrededor, pero no podía identificarlos. Lo único que en esos momentos de confusión podía hacer era aferrarse a su consola con todas sus fuerzas mientras escuchaba una voz…_ su voz _en el tacnet gritando su nombre de una manera desgarradora. Lisa sabía que iba a morir y su último pensamiento fue para él.

- Rick… - murmuró. - ¡Rick, no! – ahora su voz fue un grito desgarrador.

- ¡Lisa! – lo escuchó llamarla. – ¡Lisa, despierta, soy yo!

Rick había escuchado el grito de Lisa mientras se alistaba para salir a la base. Con la chaqueta de su uniforme sin abrochar y aún en pantuflas, Rick entró corriendo a la habitación en la penumbra de aquella mañana gris, y encontró a Lisa sacudiéndose violentamente en la cama, víctima de alguna pesadilla. Rick se apresuró a ir a su lado y se sentó en la cama, tomó a Lisa por los brazos y comenzó a sacudirla, tratando de despertarla.

- ¡LISA! – habló con voz enérgica.

La capitana Hayes abrió sus ojos de golpe y los clavó en los ojos profundamente azules de Rick, que la observaban con una mirada llena de pánico y dolor, como si reflejaran los sentimientos que ella misma tenía en el corazón en esos momentos. Por un segundo se sostuvieron la mirada y enseguida Rick la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola protectivamente contra su pecho. Lisa estaba tensa, todo su cuerpo se sentía rígido e inmóvil, pero cuando sintió el calor del piloto y la manera cómo su mano comenzó a subir y bajar por la espalda de ella, mientras la otra le acariciaba el cabello, tratando de reconfortarla, y cuando escuchó su voz suave y cálida asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien, su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse.

Rick la sentía temblando en sus brazos. La abrazó aún más estrechamente y sintió cómo ella se aferraba a su uniforme, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Fue un mal sueño… - él le decía, sin dejar de acariciarla. – Ya pasó… estás a salvo, todo está bien.

Él capitán Hunter escuchó cómo ella suspiraba casi dolorosamente y sintió su cuerpo sacudiéndose levemente con aquel suspiro. Rick se separó un poco de ella para mirarla al rostro y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el dolor y la desesperación que vio en ellos hicieron que su corazón se rompiera. Besó a Lisa en la frente con gran cariño y luego apartó su cabello de su rostro.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Fue una pesadilla. – murmuró.

Rick la volvió a atraer hacia su cuerpo y Lisa se permitió relajarse en aquel cálido abrazo. Era la primera vez desde el ataque de Khyron que se sentía segura. Era la seguridad que él le proporcionaba. Para ella el único lugar del universo donde parecía sentirse a salvo en esos momentos eran los brazos de su piloto. Lisa recargó su mejilla en el hombro de Rick y cerró los ojos. ¡Se sentía tan bien estar así con él!

- Tengo que reportarme en la base en media hora. – Rick comenzó a informarle, sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda. - ¿Te sientes bien? Porque si lo deseas puedo llamar a Max y decirle que—

- Estoy bien… no te preocupes por mí… tienes obligaciones que cumplir.

- No Lisa… me preocupo por ti.

- Voy a estar bien… fue sólo una pesadilla.

Lisa se separó de él y su corazón pareció entrar en calor cuando vio su sonrisa tierna y sus ojos que aún en la penumbra de aquel amanecer de invierno, brillaban intensamente. Mientras él la ayudaba a recostarse otra vez, ella no podía apartar su mirada de su apuesto rostro.

- Trataré de estar de vuelta a la brevedad posible. – Rick le dijo, inclinándose sobre ella. – Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, llámame enseguida¿De acuerdo? – ella asintió levemente. – Lisa… debes de comer algo, por favor… no has comido nada en muchas horas y necesitas alimentarte.

Lisa desvió su mirada a la mesita de noche, en donde vio el tentempié que Rick había dejado ahí hacía unas horas y que ella no había tocado. Luego volvió a mirar al capitán Hunter, quien seguía observándola con una mirada llena de ternura pero también de preocupación.

- Lisa… - su voz sonó seria. – No estoy haciendo esto porque piense que eres incapaz de cuidarte a ti misma o de salir adelante por tus propias fuerzas. Si hay alguien que te conoce en este universo, ese soy yo… sé de lo que eres capaz y sé que no hay nada que pueda detenerte. Lisa, estoy haciendo esto porque ahora ya no tienes que pelear tus batallas tú sola… estamos juntos en esto¿No es así?

Lisa asintió levemente con la cabeza, sin poder apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos que la hechizaban y la fascinaban.

- Pero sobre todo, - Rick se inclinó aún más sobre ella, de manera que su nariz casi rozaba con la de ella. – Hago esto porque te amo.

Rick notó como los ojos esmeralda de su capitana se habían llenado de lágrimas al escuchar esas palabras y ahora brillaban magníficamente… ¡Eran tan hermosos¡Ella era tan hermosa…! Rick se inclinó y le besó los ojos casi con devoción, al tiempo que capturaba la mano de Lisa en la suya. Cuando se separó de ella, se llevó su mano a los labios y siguió hablando:

- Prométeme que vas a comer y que te vas a cuidar mucho mientras no estoy… prométeme que vas a tomar tu medicina también.

Lisa asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Rick le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y cálida.

- Bien… así me gusta. Tengo que irme amor, pero te prometo que volveré tan pronto como pueda.

Una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible curvó los labios de Lisa y pareció suavizar sus facciones. Aquello fue suficiente para hacer que Rick se sintiera en las nubes. Él la había llamado _"amor"_… aquella sola palabra había sido suficiente para que Lisa sintiera que las cosas podrían estar bien… que era posible salir adelante… que ya no estaba sola, ahora estaban juntos… Rick Hunter la amaba.

Rick se inclinó y le besó casi juguetonamente la punta de la nariz, después se puso de pie, sin soltar su mano. Ella no podía apartar su vista de él.

- Regreso de rato, Lisa… ¡Te amo!

- ¡Rick! - Ella apretó su mano cuando sintió que él la iba a soltar.

Él se detuvo y la miró interrogativamente.

- Yo también te amo… - Lisa murmuró con voz apenas audible.

Rick sintió que su alma se llenaba de energía y sintió una oleada de calor recorriéndolo de la cabeza a los pies cuando la escuchó decir aquellas palabras. Se arrodilló al lado de la cama, aún sosteniendo la mano de Lisa, y la apretó contra su pecho, mientras su mano libre le acariciaba tentativamente el rostro. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, pero no hubo palabras. Eran innecesarias en ese momento, además ninguno de los dos sabía cómo expresar con palabras ese sentimiento que ardía en sus corazones. Finalmente Rick besó su mano y luego se acercó para besar su mejilla.

- ¡Cuídate, Lisa! – habló en voz baja. – Volveré tan pronto como pueda.

Lisa lo observó mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta. Antes de salir le sonrió una vez más y le hizo un saludo con la mano. Lisa se recargó en sus almohadas, su vista clavada en el techo. Cinco minutos después escuchó la puerta de la casa cerrarse. Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

- Rick me ama. – Pensó. - ¡Esto no es un sueño! Es cierto… realmente sucedió.

Y aún en medio del dolor y la impotencia de haber perdido a aquellas personas a las que tanto había amado y que tanto significaban para ella, Lisa encontró en ese pensamiento un poco de paz y consuelo.

-

* * *

-

Rick volvió a la casa de Lisa al caer la tarde. El día había sido más largo y pesado de lo que él había anticipado y se sentía exhausto. Antes de salir de la base había pasado por el comedor para llevar comida a la casa, pues no tenía ganas de preparar nada.

Había regresado caminando, a pesar del frío y de la inminente nevada. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar y meditar las cosas. El coronel Maistroff había hablado con él apenas había terminado su turno. Lo llamó a su oficina y volvió a preguntarle sobre Lisa, cuándo se reintegraría al servicio y si ya había hablado con ella sobre el funeral. Maistroff le informó que los cuerpos de _"las cinco víctimas fatales del Puente"_ habían sido recuperados. Rick se preguntaba cómo podía ser tan técnico tratándose de Gloval, Claudia y las chicas, personas con las que Maistroff había trabajado y convivido durante años.

Rick le había planteado la posibilidad de que quizás Lisa—es decir, la Capitana Hayes, no estuviera en posibilidades de representar a la RDF en el servicio fúnebre. Maistroff le lanzó una mirada asesina y le dijo que en primer lugar, esperaba que no olvidara su etiqueta militar al referirse a la Capitana Hayes y que en segundo lugar, una militar como ella sabía cuales eran sus responsabilidades. Rick lo había cuestionado, recordándole que según los protocolos militares, la Capitana Hayes no era responsable de estar al frente de ese funeral, pero Maistroff lo silenció diciéndole que responsable o no, aquello era un deber… y que no iba a discutir con él asuntos que sólo atañían a la Capitana Hayes directamente.

Rick abrió la puerta de la casa y la encontró silenciosa y en penumbras. El servicio eléctrico había sido reestablecido esa tarde en la zona militar, así que encendió la luz del pasillo, dejó la bolsa de plástico con la comida en la barra de la cocina y fue directamente a la habitación de Lisa.

Ahí la encontró, sentada en el sillón reclinable, mirando distraídamente por la ventana, sus ojos perdidos en la inmensidad grisácea del cielo invernal. Rick se percató de inmediato que los panecitos de avena seguían intactos sobre la mesita… aunque el vaso de jugo de manzana estaba vacío.

-Lisa… - se acercó lentamente a donde ella estaba. – Ya regresé… ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. – Lisa lo miró sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

Rick la observó sin saber qué decirle. Se pasó la mano por el cabello ensortijado, como lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso y habló con voz insegura:

- Traje algo para cenar… es comida de la base y sé que ya en alguna ocasión ambos determinamos por votación unánime que esa comida sabe a zapato pero… pues al menos es comestible.

Rick miró a Lisa y pudo distinguir un leve brillo momentáneo en sus ojos como respuesta a su comentario, pero enseguida volvió a mirar a la ventana. Rick se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Ven, vamos a la cocina… acompáñame a calentar la cena.

Lisa bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Rick dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones frustradamente y se arrodilló a su lado, tomando sus manos. Ella miró sus manos entrelazadas, apoyadas en su regazo.

- Lisa, escúchame. – Rick capturó su atención. – Sé que te sientes mal, sé que esto duele demasiado… pero no puedes abandonarte así. Debes de ponerte de pie y salir adelante, porque eso es lo que Gloval y Claudia esperaban de ti cuando te dieron esta oportunidad… sé que necesitas tiempo, pero Lisa tampoco voy a dejar que te hagas esto, que te pases los días culpándote por cosas que estaban fuera de tu control y no voy a dejar que te abandones de esta manera. Tienes que comer algo, no has comido en días y estoy preocupado por ti.

- Pero no tengo hambre. – Ella intentó débilmente de protestar.

- Eso no importa… Lisa, lo que ocurrió fue una tragedia que nos marcó a todos y que hizo que nuestro mundo cambiara por completo en un instante. Pero nosotros hicimos nuestra parte, luchamos nuestra batalla y de una u otra manera, cada combate nos ha dejado una marca y una enseñanza… yo hice mi parte, tú hiciste la tuya… todos hicimos lo que debíamos hacer, lo que sucedió y salió de nuestro control… supongo que eso fue el destino haciendo su parte.

- Pero las cosas no tenían porqué haber sido así, Rick… si tan sólo—

- ¡No Lisa¡No fue culpa de nadie! – él la interrumpió. – Ya no podemos regresar a cambiar las cosas; ahora tenemos la obligación de rehacernos, ponernos de pie una vez más y reconstruir nuestra vida… sé que en estos momentos nada parece tener sentido y te sientes confundida. Yo tampoco lo entiendo… pero sé que cuando hayamos superado estas tribulaciones, entonces las cosas tendrán más sentido. Seguir adelante es algo que les debemos a aquellos que por nuestro futuro estuvieron dispuestos a sacrificar su presente.

Lisa clavó sus ojos en los de Rick, sorprendida y conmovida por las palabras del líder Skull. Enseguida bajó su mirada y una expresión de tristeza absoluta apareció en su rostro. Rick puso su dedo índice bajo la barbilla de ella y con delicadeza la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Lisa… escúchame… está bien sentir dolor y tristeza… pero no podemos dejarnos vencer por estos sentimientos. No te voy a dejar sola… y no voy a permitir que te hagas esto a ti misma¿Me escuchas? – luego hizo una pausa antes de finalizar: - Podemos intentar detener el tiempo… pero el mundo continúa moviéndose y la vida sigue su curso a nuestro alrededor. ¡No podemos quedarnos atrás!

Los ojos de Lisa brillaban magníficamente con las lágrimas contenidas, lágrimas que ella se rehusaba a liberar. Rick le acarició el rostro con ternura, sin poder apartar sus ojos de los suyos, como hipnotizado por ellos. Luego se acercó a ella y la besó levemente en la frente.

- ¿Entonces qué dices¿Me acompañas a la cocina?

Lisa asintió levemente con la cabeza y Rick sonrió, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y la tomaba de las manos para ayudarla a que ella también se incorporara.

Mientras él calentaba la cena, le había pedido a Lisa que pusiera la mesa. Ella lo estaba haciendo en silencio, pero Rick recordaba que el psiquiatra le había dicho que intentara que ella volviera a la rutina, que se entretuviera en esas pequeñas cosas, que se mantuviera ocupada. Cuanto terminó de poner la mesa, Rick le pidió de favor que le preparara un té, como ella sabía que a él le gustaba.

Luego se sentaron a comer. La comida no era excelente, pero cumplía su propósito. Rick comenzó a platicarle un poco sobre su día, las cosas que había hecho, la nueva misión que le habían asignado. Quería que poco a poco ella comenzara a reintegrarse a la rutina militar. Lisa lo escuchaba sin hacer mayores comentarios, pero el solo hecho de haberla hecho cenar una comida completa ya era un logro y una victoria para Rick.

Cuando terminaron, el Capitán Hunter decidió que los platos sucios podían esperar. Antes bien condujo a Lisa a la sala y ambos se sentaron en el sofá. Rick la atrajo contra él y ella se permitió acurrucarse entre sus brazos, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras el capitán le acariciaba el brazo y la espalda.

Había comenzado a nevar otra vez. Solamente la luz del pasillo estaba encendida, por lo que la sala estaba iluminada levemente por el reflejo que venía del exterior. En silencio, Lisa y Rick observaron el lento caer de los copos de nieve durante varios minutos. Finalmente Rick decidió que era hora de hablar con ella sobre lo que Maistroff le había encomendado. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, tratando de darse valor, y luego comenzó:

- Lisa… yo—estuve hablando con el coronel Maistroff.

Ella no se movió ni hizo ninguna señal que le dejara saber a él que estaba escuchándolo, pero él sabía que así era, por lo que decidió proseguir.

- Los cuerpos han sido recuperados. – Rick habló en un susurro y sintió el cuerpo de Lisa tensarse en sus brazos. – Lisa… Gloval y las chicas… murieron en combate y en cumplimiento del deber… igual que Roy.

- Igual que mi padre. – Lisa murmuró. – Es curioso cómo el destino se ha empeñado en llevarse una a una a todas las personas que significan algo para nosotros.

Rick movió un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, para besarla en la frente.

- Todos ellos están muy orgullosos de ti… de todo lo que has logrado y lo lejos que has llegado. Yo estoy orgulloso de ti.

- Gracias, Rick. – La voz de Lisa sonó sincera.

- Es por eso… que—bueno, Maistroff quiere que tú…

Rick se detuvo, sin saber como decirle lo que le tenía que decir. Lisa levantó su mirada desde el lugar en donde estaba perfectamente anidada en el pecho de Rick, y lo observó con curiosidad, esperando que siguiera con lo que le estaba diciendo. Rick se aclaró la garganta y la miró a los ojos. Le quitó un mechón de cabello de la frente y luego prosiguió:

- El consejo quiere que seas tú quien—quien esté al frente de los funerales.

Los ojos de Lisa temblaban con lágrimas contenidas. Bajó su mirada y Rick la observó con interés, tratando de leer sus pensamientos, aunque en esos momentos aquello le fue imposible.

- ¿Yo¿Dirigir los servicios fúnebres de—de ellos?

- Sí… Lisa, tal vez sería bueno para ti. Sería una manera de decirles adiós, de presentarles tus respetos, tu cariño… de cerrar el círculo.

- Yo no—yo no puedo hacerlo, no…

- Pienso que a ellos les gustaría.

- No…

Lisa se separó violentamente de Rick y se enderezó. Rick hizo lo mismo, listo para detenerla en caso de que quisiera salir corriendo.

- Lisa…

- Es que no puedo, Rick… ¿Qué podría decirles¿Qué yo sigo viva porque fui yo quien utilicé la única cápsula de emergencia operable del Puente¿Cómo podría presentarme ante ellos sabiendo que no tuvieron una oportunidad que a mí me fue otorgada¿Cómo podría hablar de su valor y de su lealtad, cuando yo misma—?

- ¡Lisa, por favor, detente! – la voz de Hunter había sido una orden directa. - ¡No quiero estucharte hablar así¡Entiende que no fue tu culpa!

- Éramos seis personas, Rick… ¡SEIS PERSONAS! Si solamente uno de nosotros iba a sobrevivir¿Por qué fui yo?

- Lisa, deberías de estar agradecida de estar viva en vez de lamentarte por lo que sucedió… ¿Recuerdas cuando Roy murió? Cuando me diste la noticia lo primero que yo te dije es que yo debía de haber estado en ese vuelo de patrullaje, YO y no él… tú me dijiste que no desperdiciara la oportunidad que él me había dado… ¿No lo recuerdas¡Son tus palabras, Lisa Hayes, no las mías!

- Hasta la muerte de Roy pudo haber sido mi culpa… fui yo quien te derribó en aquella ocasión, fui yo quién—

Rick estaba desesperado. Con un movimiento rápido tomó a Lisa por los hombros y la abrazó contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas, impidiéndole con esto seguir hablando.

- ¡Por favor, Lisa! – le habló al oído, tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas. - ¡Por favor, no sigas con esto!

Rick la sintió temblar en sus brazos. Quería que llorara, que dejara salir todo el dolor y la tristeza que traía en el alma, pero ella no lo hacía. Rick deseaba que hubiera una manera en que él pudiera tomar todo el dolor de ella, llevar aquella pesada carga por ella. ¡No quería verla sufrir!

- No puedo hacerlo, Rick. – Lisa se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

- Es tu decisión, Lisa. – él le habló con voz calmada. – Lo que sea que decidas, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte… sin embargo pienso que tanto el Almirante como Claudia y las chicas se sentirían muy honrados de que fueras tú quien… hiciera esto.

Lisa negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Rick la siguió con la mirada.

- A cada momento, durante el día e incluso mientras duermo, esa imagen no se borra de mi mente. – Lisa habló en voz baja. – Las llamas, el calor intenso, el humo sofocante… los gritos… era el infierno, Rick… era el mismísimo infierno… ellas tenían toda una vida por delante, una carrera prometedora… y él, el Almirante Gloval… ¿Por qué decidió que mi vida era más importante que la suya¡Eso es mentira! Yo jamás seré lo que él fue… yo jamás podré hacer lo que él—

- Él siempre vio tu potencial y yo comparto su visión. Él decidió que tú debías seguir adelante con sus planes y sus proyectos, porque tú eres la mejor persona para hacerlo, Lisa.

Ella miró a Rick fijamente por unos segundos. Él le devolvió una mirada interrogativa y extrañada. Los ojos de Lisa se notaban particularmente tristes en ese momento.

- ¿Por qué estás conmigo, Rick? – le preguntó en un susurro. - ¿Por qué estás aquí cuando podrías estar en otro lugar?

Rick se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, tomándola por las manos y besándoselas antes de mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

- Estoy aquí porque es aquí donde quiero estar… contigo.

- No quiero que sientas lástima de mí. – la voz de Lisa sonó triste y decepcionada. – Rick, yo sé que lo que me dijiste aquella mañana… fue una declaración hecha en el momento, al calor de la batalla… no quiero que te sientas comprometido a—

- ¡No es lástima! – Rick levantó la voz, interrumpiéndola. – Ni es un compromiso, Lisa… estoy aquí porque te amo. – La miró a los ojos y después de una pausa continuó. – No te pido que lo creas. Sé que las cosas no han estado muy bien entre nosotros últimamente y estoy conciente de que nada se va a arreglar mágicamente. Tenemos mucho por hacer… así que no te pido que creas en mí ni que confíes en mi palabra, porque te he dado muchos motivos para que dudes de mí… ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes! No lo creas si no quieres… pero dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo… y yo te convenceré.

Lisa bajó la mirada, sintiendo que estaba a punto de llorar, pero ella misma se había prohibido hacerlo. Los brazos de Rick le recorrieron los suyos hasta posarse en sus hombros y la atrajo suavemente hacia él, abrazándola con cariño y acariciándole el cabello con amor.

- Estamos juntos, Lisa… ya no estamos solos… jamás volveremos a estar solos otra vez.

Lisa escondió su rostro en el cuello de Rick y se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando sintió los labios de él recorriéndole suavemente la línea del mentón en una serie de besos suaves que hicieron que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera momentáneamente el cuerpo entero.

- ¿Por qué no vas a tomar un baño y te relajas un poco, amor? – Rick le susurró en el oído. – Mientras yo limpio la cocina y me encargo de todo lo demás.

- De acuerdo. – Fue lo único que Lisa pudo responder, mientras se forzaba a sí misma a ignorar esa sensación tan placentera que Rick había provocado en ella con aquel sencillo gesto.

Se separó de él, pero sus ojos azules capturaron los suyos de inmediato. Mientras se alejaba de él, Rick la seguía con la mirada y le sonreía cálidamente. Antes de salir de la sala, una sonrisa pequeña y fugaz apareció en el rostro de Lisa, lo cual para Rick significó una pequeña victoria.

- Yo sé que detrás de esa máscara de hielo existe un corazón de fuego, capitana Hayes. – murmuró, con una sonrisita arrogante. – Y yo le voy a demostrar de lo que Rick Hunter es capaz cuando se propone algo… te voy a demostrar que te amo… y te lo voy a demostrar de manera que no te quede ninguna duda, Lisa Hayes. ¡Más te vale estar prevenida¡Ten miedo, ten mucho miedo!

-

* * *

-

Aquella noche Rick no pudo conciliar el sueño. Se sentía cansado, pero muy intranquilo. Estaba preocupado por Lisa y en más de una ocasión abandonó su improvisada cama en el sofá de la sala para ir a asomarse a la habitación de Lisa, que sin embargo se veía tranquila… aunque ella misma pasó la mayor parte de la noche en vela.

Finalmente Rick decidió prepararse una taza de té y mientras se lo tomaba fue al librero de Lisa, buscando algo interesante que leer. Lo que encontró fue un álbum fotográfico. Ya lo había visto antes, pero aún así lo tomó y regresó al sofá. En ese álbum estaban algunas fotos que Max había tomado en la fiesta de Año Nuevo que las chicas habían organizado el año anterior… fiesta a la que él había asistido acompañando a Lisa. Rick suspiró, a la vez emocionado con los recuerdos y triste al ver la felicidad de todos en aquella ocasión… ¡Parecía que aquello había sido hacía muchos años!

Rick observó que en todas las fotografías, él y Lisa siempre estaban juntos y de una u otra manera ambos parecían estar conectados en todo momento, mirándose a los ojos, sonriéndose, en varias fotos él tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de Lisa… ¡Habían llegado tan lejos! Y lo habían echado todo a perder… pero ahora él estaba dispuesto a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

Su mirada se clavó en una foto de grupo que ocupaba toda una página del diario. En esa foto estaban, además de Lisa y él, los Sterling, Claudia, Vanessa, Kim y Sammy. Rick pasó su dedo sobre aquella fotografía y sin que él se percatara de ello, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Había llegado a apreciar y a querer a las chicas… tal vez no las había conocido tan bien como Lisa, pero siempre las consideró sus amigas.

Rick observó a Claudia e inevitablemente recordó a Roy, su hermano mayor. Suspiró pesadamente, pensando en todo lo que él le debía a Fokker y lo mucho que su presencia había significado siempre en su vida. Cuando él había muerto, Rick se había sentido inevitablemente sólo en el mundo, una sensación que no había tenido ni siquiera cuando su propio padre había fallecido, porque entonces sabía que aún podía contar con alguien… pero cuando Roy murió…

- Fue entonces cuando tú te convertiste en la presencia más importante en mi vida, Lisa. – Rick trazó suavemente con su dedo índice el contorno del rostro de Lisa en la fotografía. – Roy, hermano, ahora Claudia está contigo… ahora sí pueden comenzar a vivir una eternidad juntos como se lo merecen.

Rick recordó aquella noche en el Parque Observatorio, cuando Claudia había aparecido de la nada y le había dicho que había una persona en su vida… alguien que estaba tan cerca de él, que ni siquiera la veía. _"Sería positivo para ti tener a alguien que apreciara tu cariño"_. Esas habían sido sus palabras… Claudia siempre lo había sabido… ella se había dado cuenta desde el primer momento de lo que Lisa y él tan obstinadamente se negaban a aceptar.

El capitán Hunter se limpió los ojos, que tenía llenos de lágrimas, con la manga de su pijama y luego clavó su mirada en Kim, Vanessa y Sammy. Las tres se veían felices y llenas de vida en aquella fotografía. Eran mujeres muy atractivas y Rick entendía por qué los pilotos de la base parecían tan interesados en ellas… aunque la mayoría de ellos les temían, las consideraban chicas peligrosas. Rick sonrió levemente al pensar en los múltiples encuentros que él mismo había tenido con ellas… siempre habían defendido a Lisa con fiereza y cuando él no podía evitar el encuentro, siempre había terminado siendo confrontado por ellas, quienes le preguntaban cosas sobre sus sentimientos por Lisa que generalmente él no podía responder.

Recordó aquella mañana, no hacía mucho, cuando por molestar a Lisa había invitado a Vanessa a desayunar después de haber discutido inútilmente con su capitana. Rick se arrepentía con todo su corazón de lo que había hecho esa mañana. No sólo había lastimado deliberadamente a Lisa, sino había colocado a Vanessa en una situación difícil e incómoda… pero había sido precisamente ella quien había abierto sus ojos.

_- ¡Porque la capitana Hayes está enamorada de usted, por eso!_

Esas palabras daban vueltas en la cabeza de Rick. ¡Había sido tan ciego! Ciego, tonto y testarudo… volvió a mirar la fotografía y ya no hizo ningún esfuerzo por controlar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Entendía por qué Lisa estaba tan triste y por qué las muertes de las chicas la habían afectado tanto… ellas eran familia, su familia. Incluso Rick las había llegado a querer como si fueran sus propias hermanas.

- Pero jamás olvidaré lo que hicieron por Lisa… ustedes estuvieron ahí hasta el último momento… Claudia, tú en particular… ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad a Lisa! Te prometo que no vas a arrepentirte de haberlo hecho… y por favor… ahora que estás allá arriba, dale mis saludos al viejo Roy. Dile que—que estoy bien. Que ahora estoy con Lisa.

Rick colocó el álbum en la mesita de café y apagó la lámpara. El té se quedó casi intacto sobre la misma mesita, pero súbitamente el sueño se había cargado en sus párpados. Cerró los ojos y casi enseguida se quedó profundamente dormido, su rostro aún manchado por las lágrimas que involuntaria, pero necesariamente había derramado esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Rick entreabrió la puerta de la habitación de Lisa y entró sin hacer ruido. Tenía que reportarse en la base a las 0730 y se había despertado muy temprano, sin poder volver a conciliar el sueño. Había tenido tiempo de bañarse, desayunar y aún preparar algo para que Lisa comiera. Ahora tenía que irse, pero la mañana era fría y fue a asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien. Se acercó a la cama y se inclinó a su lado. Colocó sobre la mesita de noche un par de pequeños objetos y luego pasó su mano por el cabello de Lisa, quien dormía profundamente. Rick no lo sabía, pero había estado despierta la mayor parte de la noche y apenas había conciliado el sueño hacía un par de horas. Se notaba cansada, pero tranquila y eso pareció relajar un poco al capitán Hunter.

Con gran cuidado y cariño le acomodó las cobijas, asegurándose de que estuviera caliente, y luego se acercó para besarla en la frente. Se separó un poco y sin poder evitarlo se acercó otra vez, besándola en los ojos, en la barbilla, en la punta de la nariz… luego la contempló por un momento. ¡Se veía tan hermosa!

- Lisa Hayes… lamento haber sido tan lento y que me haya tomado tanto tiempo el darme cuenta de lo que ahora es la verdad más grande y absoluta de mi vida. ¡Te amo! Pero no sólo te amo, además te admiro… te admiro mucho, Lisa… y me gustas, siempre me has gustado mucho… siempre he pensado que eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en la vida. Aunque antes jamás lo hubiera admitido pero—siempre me sentí atraído por ti y supongo que—que ese fue uno de los problemas.

Rick se inclinó otra vez y sin siquiera pensarlo, la besó suavemente en los labios, apenas rozándolos con los suyos, pero incluso ese toque fue algo mágico y poderoso para él, como si una energía le recorriera el cuerpo entero tan solo con aquel leve roce de los labios de ella… y Rick se pregunto, inconscientemente, qué se sentiría besarla… pero besarla bien, no por una orden ni bajo presión, sino simplemente porque quisiera besarla… suspiró y sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba al imaginar a Lisa respondiendo a aquel beso… Rick sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacudirse esos pensamientos y se puso de pie. Sonrió cariñosamente y acarició la espalda de Lisa sobre las mantas que la protegían del frío de la mañana.

- Te veo más tarde, preciosa… ¡Te amo!

El capitán Hunter salió de la habitación y se puso su gabardina antes de salir de la casa, en donde el frío glacial de la mañana lo recibió de una manera violenta. Sintió como el aire helado que le sacudía el cabello parecía cortarle el rostro y penetrar a su cuerpo. Rick enfundó sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina y totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, se dirigió a la base.

-

* * *

-

Pasaron varias horas antes de que Lisa finalmente abriera los ojos. La débil luz de día entraba a la habitación por debajo de las cortinas cerradas. Hacía frío y Lisa aún se sentía cansada y con sueño, pero tenía hambre… había sido esa sensación lo que la había despertado.

Se talló los ojos, tratando con eso de sacarse el sueño de ellos, y se enderezó en la cama. Sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía y que la cabeza le daba vueltas. No se sentía particularmente bien ese día. Su mirada fue inmediatamente capturada por algo que se encontraba sobre su mesita de noche. Con su mano tomó aquellos dos pequeños objetos e involuntariamente una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro por un segundo.

Rick había hecho una pequeña rosa de papel con una servilleta y le había puesto un palito como tallo. La había colocado sobre una notita que había escrito sobre otra servilleta:

"_Es difícil encontrar flores en esta época del año, pero encontré esta para ti. Tu desayuno está listo, solo debes de calentarlo, espero que te guste. Volveré lo más pronto que me sea posible, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme. Esta noche pienso cocinar para ti, así que piensa qué se te antoja cenar¿De acuerdo? Cuídate mucho, Lisa… ¡Te amo! – Rick."_

Lisa suspiró y puso la flor y la notita de vuelta sobre su mesita de noche. Se percató de que era casi medio día, pero eso en realidad no le importó demasiado. Se bajó de la cama, se puso sus pantuflas y su bata que estaba colocada sobre el respaldo de una silla al lado de la cama y corrió las cortinas. La nieve que había caído en la noche se amontonaba por todos lados, dándole al paisaje una apariencia monótona. El cielo estaba gris, presagiando mal clima. Lisa salió de la habitación y caminó hasta la cocina. Ahí encontró su desayuno listo sobre la mesa. Rick le había preparado todas las cosas que él sabía que le gustaban. Solo había que calentar el café.

Lisa tomó su bandeja con el desayuno y se dirigió a la sala, en donde encontró las mantas y almohadas de Rick cuidadosamente dobladas y colocadas sobre un sillón en una esquina. Aquello la hizo sonreír levemente. Se sentó en el sofá y puso su desayuno sobre la mesita de café. Alargó la mano para tomar el control remoto de la televisión de encima de la mesita, pero su mano se detuvo cuando se percató del álbum de fotos que Rick había dejado ahí.

Lenta y casi ceremoniosamente, Lisa lo tomó y lo colocó en su regazo. Lo observó por un momento, sin atreverse a abrirlo. Luego le pasó la mano por encima, acariciando las tapas con devoción. Bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera tratando de contener el llanto… o tal vez diciendo una oración.

Lisa abrió el álbum y sus ojos se clavaron en la primera fotografía… era una de ella y Rick, sentados juntos, sonriendo y posando para Max, quien había sido el fotógrafo oficial de aquella fiesta. Lisa puso las yemas de sus dedos sobre aquella fotografía, como si estuviera acariciando a Rick.

- Gracias… - murmuró. – Rick… no se que haría sin ti en estos momentos… no se cómo podría haber sobrevivido sin ti…

Lisa hizo un gesto de dolor cuando pensó en aquello. La palabra "sobrevivir" se había vuelto insoportablemente dolorosa para ella en esos días. Dio vuelta a la página y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio una fotografía del grupo, la misma que Rick había estado observando la noche anterior.

- Claudia… - Lisa susurró. – Vanessa… Sammy… Kim…

Sin poder contenerse, Lisa echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras sentía que un dolor fuerte y profundo se le clavaba en el pecho. El ver sus rostros sonrientes… de frente a ella… al verlas tan felices, llenas de vida y de alegría… aquello había sido como una puñalada directa a su corazón.

- ¡No puedo seguir así! – Lisa pensó. - ¡Dios mío, no puedo debo de—debo de superarlo, debo de…!

Sin poder evitarlo volvió a mirar la fotografía y sintió que un sollozo se le escapó directamente del alma, sin que pudiera evitarlo.

- ¿Por qué? – se preguntó en voz alta. - ¿Por qué ustedes? Habíamos sobrevivido a tantas batallas… batallas más peligrosas y ataques más fuertes que el último… y siempre salíamos adelante… juntas… ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto¿Por qué de esta manera¿Y por qué justo ahora¡Jamás voy a entenderlo¿Por qué ustedes y no yo¿POR QUÉ?

De pronto frente a sus ojos pareció desarrollarse aquella escena por milésima vez en esos días… la nave de Khyron en curso de colisión, la energía del SDF1 completamente agotada, los informes precisos y profesionales de las chicas, aún sabiendo que la colisión era inminente… Lisa recordaba haber gritado que se prepararan para la colisión… y recordaba el pánico y la ansiedad que sintió en el último momento, justo cuando la nave Zentraedi impactó al SDF1… ella se había aferrado a su consola con todas sus fuerzas, mientras escuchaba los gritos de terror de sus compañeras.

Vagamente recordaba haber visto a las chicas desplomarse a sus espaldas… antes de sentir las manos fuertes del Almirante Gloval sobre sus hombros, mientras la empujaba a la única cápsula de escape operativa… y la voz de Claudia… pero todo era tan confuso, tan extraño… los recuerdos eran borrosos y aquello le provocaba jaqueca… pero Lisa no podía olvidarse del dolor, de la impotencia, del calor sofocante, del humo… vagamente podía recordad los rostros de Gloval y Claudia… eran como imágenes mezcladas, como sacadas de un sueño… era como ver esa escena una y otra vez en cámara lenta… el almirante y Claudia le hablaban, pero ella no entendía lo que le decían… y luego una oscuridad total… era todo lo que recordaba.

Lisa sacudió su cabeza furiosamente y puso el álbum a un lado. De un manotazo arrojó la bandeja con su desayuno que estaba sobre la mesa al suelo y gruñó con toda la rabia y la impotencia que sentía en su corazón. Se dejó ir sobre los cojines del sofá, escondiendo su rostro en ellos y comenzó a sollozar.

Sentía que el pecho le dolía, sentía que el aire le faltaba… se sentía mareada y parecía que le estuvieran picando todo el cuerpo con miles de agujas que le penetraran la piel y se le clavaran directamente en el alma… aquel dolor, tanto físico como emocional, parecía imposible de soportar. En un rincón de su mente, Lisa se alegró de estar sola… no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado… no quería que Rick la viera en un momento tan vulnerable y de tanta debilidad.

Jamás en su vida había sentido un dolor semejante y rogó al cielo, con todas sus fuerzas, que aquello terminara… que por fin pudiera liberarse de tantos años de dolor y miedo, de tantos años de soledad e incomprensión… en ese momento Lisa sintió que había llegado tan bajo como le era posible llegar… que había tocado fondo.

-

* * *

-

El día había sido particularmente pesado para el Escuadrón Skull al mando del Capitán Hunter. Se les habían asignado varias misiones que debían cumplir a la brevedad posible y así lo habían hecho. No por nada aquel era considerado el mejor escuadrón de la RDF, el legendario Skull. Estaba por anochecer cuando los VTs habían finalmente aterrizado en la base e inmediatamente el capitán había salido corriendo rumbo a los vestidores.

Max entró al vestidor, mirando a su alrededor para localizar a Rick. No fue difícil hacerlo, pues él era el único que estaba en aquel lugar. Estaba de pie frente a su casillero abierto, recién bañado y con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Max se acercó a él y le puso una mano en la espalda para dejarle saber que estaba ahí. Rick lo miró y lo saludó con una sonrisita, volviendo de inmediato a lo suyo. Quería vestirse de prisa e ir a casa de inmediato.

- Rick, - Max le informó. – Como viniste directamente al vestidor sin pasar por la oficina, pues vine a traerte un recado que tenías allá… Maistroff ordenó que te presentaras de inmediato en su oficina en cuanto regresaras del patrullaje.

- ¿Ahora mismo? – Rick miró a Max incrédulamente. – Pero… ¡Hemos estado volando por 10 horas seguidas¿Acaso Maistroff piensa que los pilotos somos robots y no necesitamos descansar¡Mañana debo presentarme a las 0600 horas en la base para revisar unos procedimientos!

- Lo sé. – Max se sentó en una banca de madera a espaldas de Rick. – Y lo siento, jefe. Aparentemente Maistroff piensa que de hecho los pilotos somos versiones micronizadas de los Battloids.

- Si, definitivamente. – Rick comenzó a vestirse. – Órdenes son órdenes… sólo espero que no tarde demasiado, quiero ir a casa y ver cómo está Lisa… estoy preocupado por ella.

- ¿Cómo sigue¿Todo está bien?

- No lo sé… a veces no logro comprenderla pero… pues el psiquiatra con quien he estado hablando dice que es un proceso normal… Lisa debe de aceptar su pérdida… ella es fuerte pero… le pegó duro, Max.

- Si, me lo imagino. A mi también me dolió mucho lo que sucedió… Miriya y yo hemos hablado mucho al respecto… la muerte de Gloval y las chicas ha sido un golpe terrible para la RDF… y uno personal para todos nosotros.

- Si, tienes razón.

- No puedo siquiera imaginarme la clase de dolor por el que Lisa está pasando. Me alegro que estés ahí con ella, Rick… en este momento te necesita más que nunca.

- A mí me alegra tenerla a mi lado. – Rick continuaba uniformándose. – Jamás pensé que estar con ella se sentiría tan… correcto.

Max sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Supe… supe lo que pasó en la sala de consejo el otro día.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Rick comenzó a ajustarse el saco de su uniforme.

- ¿A qué me refiero? – Max soltó una risita. – Jefe, todos en la base lo saben… el rumor ha sido la comidilla de todo el mundo en estos días…

Rick miró a Max, todavía sin comprender de qué le estaba hablando.

- ¡Estoy hablando de lo que les dijiste a los del consejo! Eso de que Lisa y tú estaban juntos… que eres su pareja.

- ¡Oh! – Rick parpadeó pero enseguida una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. – Claro… bueno¿Qué más podía decir? Es la verdad… y entre más pronto se enteraran es mejor. Ahora que Lisa y yo estamos juntos, no quiero que esto sea un chisme en los vestidores o murmuraciones por los pasillos… quiero que todo el mundo sepa abiertamente la verdad.

- ¡Eso es bueno! – Max respondió con entusiasmo. - ¿Qué dijo Lisa al respecto?

- No le he dicho todavía. – Rick se sentó al lado de Max y suspiró frustradamente. – No hemos hablado mucho… ella ha estado muy deprimida y—y a veces yo no sé exactamente cómo acercarme a ella. A veces yo mismo me desespero y llego a sentirme frustrado también… me siento confundido, nervioso… ¡No lo sé!

- ¿Por qué? – Max estaba un poco sorprendido con las palabras de su amigo. - ¿Todo está bien entre ustedes¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, Rick?

- No Max… supongo que es normal¿No? Digo, no puedo exigirle a Lisa su atención y todo su amor en estos momentos tan difíciles por los que está pasando… no es sobre ella, es sobre mí… es que me siento tan torpe, no sé como demostrarle lo que siento por ella… a veces me da miedo acercarme demasiado… sé que debo hacerlo pero… siento que estoy invadiendo su intimidad, su espacio… a veces siento que si le demuestro cariño, que si le doy un beso o un abrazo… no lo sé, siento que estoy aprovechándome de ella y de lo vulnerable que está en estos momentos.

- Te entiendo Rick, y supongo que no es una situación fácil en lo absoluto. Pero ¿No has pensado que quizás es eso precisamente lo que ella necesita? Que tú la abraces, que la beses… que la hagas sentir bien.

- No sé… es que intenté besarla, ya sabes… - Rick se detuvo y se sonrojó un poco. – Quería… quería darle un beso… en los labios.

- Sí… - Max lo animó a proseguir.

- Entonces me acerqué… pero ella… ella no hizo nada… y yo me sentí mal, otra vez me sentí como un intruso o como un hombre sin sentimientos que sólo quería robarle un beso a una mujer vulnerable. Max, quiero besarla… ¡Lo deseo como nada en el mundo! Pero quiero que cuando lo haga, ese beso sea correspondido… quiero sentirla viva, quiero sentirla ahí, conmigo… ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí, lo entiendo.

- Sé que es cuestión de tiempo pero… es frustrante. Max, esto no se trata de un simple deseo físico¿sabes? Es solo que—que la quiero… y la quiero tanto que—no sé, la necesito…

- No tienes porqué explicarme nada, Rick. – Max le palmeó la espalda fraternalmente. – Yo sé lo que se siente. Sólo debes de armarte de paciencia y demostrarle, de la manera que sea necesario, lo que sientes por ella. Las cosas se irán dando… y la espera valdrá la pena.

- Sí, sé que así será. – Rick sonrió levemente. – Max, no tienes idea de lo mucho que la amo… y de cuanto me gusta. Entre más estoy con ella y más la veo, más me siento atraído a ella… siento que la quiero cada día más… no, cada hora la quiero más. El tiempo que paso alejado de ella es tortura… como ahora por ejemplo, lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y correr a su lado. ¿Es esto lo que se siente cuando estás enamorado?

- Sí jefe… es eso lo que se siente estar enamorado. – Max sonrió. - ¿No es fantástico?

- Sí… lo es.

- Bien, pues yo te sugiero que no hagas esperar a Maistroff… entre más pronto hables con él, más pronto podrás ir con Lisa.

- Tienes razón. – Rick se inclinó para ponerse los zapatos. – Me pregunto que querrá esta vez.

- No lo sé.

- Gracias Max. – Rick se puso de pie. – Gracias por todo.

- De nada, jefe. Ahora date prisa…

Max no obtuvo respuesta de su amigo, pues Rick había cerrado su casillero de golpe y había salido de los vestidores corriendo a toda prisa. El comandante Sterling sonrió y se puso de pie, yendo a su propio casillero.

- Has estado enamorado de ella por años, Rick… siempre te has sentido así por ella… pero no querías admitirlo. Ojalá ahora que ambos aceptaron sus sentimientos, las cosas se arreglen pronto entre ustedes… porque te lo aseguro jefe, una vez que la beses, será difícil que puedas conformarte tan sólo con eso.

Max se rió y se echó la toalla al hombro, mientras se dirigía a las regaderas. Tenía la vaga idea de que una vez que Lisa y Rick se acercaran más en el plano físico, sería imposible para ellos mantener las manos lejos del otro.

Rick se reportó a la oficina del Coronel Maistroff, tal y como se le había ordenado. Cuando entró, se encontró con que en aquel lugar estaban, además del coronel, algunos otros oficiales de alto rango de la RDF. El capitán Hunter los saludó formalmente y enseguida Maistroff le indicó que tomara asiento en una silla frente a su escritorio.

- Capitán Hunter, me parece que todos hemos tenido un día largo y pesado, por lo que no quiero hacer esto demasiado largo… lo hemos llamado aquí esta noche para pedirle que sea usted quien comunique a la capitana Hayes una decisión que el consejo ha tomado, en relación a su situación militar.

- Señor, - Rick habló respetuosamente. – Sé que Lisa— que la Capitana Hayes no se ha presentado en la base por varios días pero le aseguro que se reincorporará al servicio a la brevedad posible… ella está—

- Está bien, capitán. – Maistroff lo interrumpió. – No se trata de sus ausencias ni de su situación actual… todos deseamos verla recuperada a la brevedad posible y hacemos votos por su salud y pronta recuperación… pero esto se trata de otra cosa. Capitán Hunter, por decisión unánime del consejo se ha determinado que la capitana Hayes sea promovida al rango de Almirante de la RDF.

Rick sintió que el aire le faltaba. Sus ojos se agrandaron y sintió un frío intenso recorriéndole todo el cuerpo ante lo inesperado de aquel anuncio. Parpadeó un par de veces, sin saber si en realidad había escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado.

- ¿Almirante de la RDF? – balbuceó.

- Sí… es una decisión que se le debería comunicar a ella personalmente, pero bajo estas circunstancias tan extraordinarias, pues los procedimientos no pueden más que seguirse de forma igualmente extraordinaria. Esto está totalmente fuera de protocolo pero—

Maistroff alargó un sobre cerrado con los escudos de la RDF y el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida a Rick. Él lo recibió y enseguida vio el nombre completo y rango de Lisa escrito en él. Miró interrogativamente al coronel y él asintió con gravedad.

- Le solicito, a nombre del consejo, que haga el favor de entregar esta notificación en manos de la Capitana Hayes a la brevedad posible y le haga saber que, según los procedimientos y protocolos de la RDF, en caso de no recibir respuesta suya en un período de 24 horas, se considerará aceptada la promoción y por tanto la ceremonia tendrá lugar pasado mañana a las 1100 horas en el salón de consejo. ¿Entendido, capitán Hunter?

- Si señor. – Rick se puso de pie y saludó militarmente.

- Le solicitamos que usted se encuentre presente en dicha ceremonia, capitán. – Otro de los oficiales habló.

- Ahí estaré, señor.

- Dígale a la capitana Hayes, - Maistroff volvió a tomar la palabra. – Que piense bien en su decisión. Para nosotros no fue fácil tomar esta determinación… la juventud de la capitana es cuestionable, sin embargo esa juventud es compensada por su experiencia en combate, su experiencia diplomática, su experiencia en misiones tácticas… sabemos que se graduó con honores en la Academia Militar, que fue la primera en su clase… no dudamos de sus conocimientos ni de su experiencia… tampoco podemos olvidar su impresionante árbol genealógico y el nombre de su familia dentro de las Fuerzas de Defensa de la Tierra Unida… sin embargo esta determinación fue tomada por dos factores principales…

- ¿Y qué factores fueron esos, señor? – Rick preguntó a la vez interesado y sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando.

- La capitana Hayes siempre estuvo muy cerca del Almirante Gloval. – Otro de los oficiales contestó. – Fue su mano derecha por años y una persona en la que Gloval confiaba completamente. Por lo mismo podemos estar seguros de que ella comparte la visión de Gloval y seguirá sus proyectos, dándoles una continuidad y un seguimiento que nadie más en la RDF podría darles…

- Además de que el Almirante Gloval específicamente definió su postura al respecto… hace unos meses nos hizo llegar un manual de procedimientos bastante detallado, en caso de que algo como lo que sucedió pudiera pasar… hay que admitir que era un hombre previsor y que siempre estaba un paso delante de todos los demás. – Maistroff no pudo ocultar una nota de emoción en su voz. – Sé que tuvimos desavenencias y que en muchas ocasiones nuestras opiniones diferían pero—pero yo siempre admiré a Gloval… en fin, fue él quien en ese manual de procedimientos, que yo considero como su obra póstuma, su última voluntad, por así decirlo, señaló específicamente que en caso de que él llegara a faltar, él recomendaba ante el consejo a la Capitana Lisa Hayes para que siguiera con su obra… para que fuera considerada para ser su sucesora dentro de la RDF.

- ¿El almirante Gloval específicamente ordenó que Lisa fuera ascendida a Almirante si él moría?

- No lo ordenó, lo sugirió. – Maistroff contestó secamente. – Nosotros lo consideramos y aunque la decisión no fue unánime ni fue bien recibida por todos los miembros del consejo, ni por la autoridad militar ni por la civil, la votación favoreció a la capitana… además pensamos que esta acción será buena para la moral de las tropas, ella es una figura muy respetada y reconocida entre los soldados… y el hecho de que haya sido la única sobreviviente del Puente le da un gran valor para las tropas.

- Un momento. – Rick habló. – No quiero ser irrespetuoso pero—espero que no estén haciendo esto sólo por elevar la moral de las tropas… no sería justo que la figura de la capitana Hayes fuera utilizada como un parapeto político para mantener al ejército en paz mientras Ciudad Macross trata de rehacerse… no creo que la Capitana Hayes aceptara esta promoción bajo esas circunstancias y no quiero que parezca que estoy tomando decisiones por ella, porque no lo estoy haciendo… pero me preocupa la motivación detrás de esta decisión.

- No está usted en posición de cuestionar nada, capitán Hunter… pero dada su… _relación _con la capitana, puntualizaré algunas cosas. Primero, es cierto que este ascenso tendrá un beneficio político para todos… y que la decisión se tomó teniendo en mente el beneficio que también podrá aportar a la moral de las tropas. Usted mejor que nadie sabe que una figura fuerte es necesaria para los soldados. Sin embargo, el factor determinante de este ascenso fue la sugerencia expresa de Gloval… el hecho de que él mismo, justo antes de morir, le haya entregado a la capitana Hayes el mando del SDF-2… y el que sea la capitana Hayes quien mejor conoce los planes y proyectos de Gloval.

- Pues esas razones me parecen más convincentes y de mayor peso. – Rick asintió.

- Aunque su opinión sea irrelevante, me alegra que hayamos llegado a un punto de acuerdo. – Maistroff comentó con clara intención de hacer que Rick se sintiera mal. – Su única misión es entregarle esa notificación a la capitana Hayes, junto con el mensaje que le hemos transmitido. Los veremos a ambos en el salón de consejo en dos días… con uniforme de gala. Ahora puede retirarse, capitán.

Rick saludó militarmente y enseguida se retiró de la oficina de Maistroff. Una vez en el pasillo, miró el sobre que sostenía en la mano y sintió que jamás en su vida había sostenido un documento más pesado en su mano. En aquel trozo de papel estaba escrito el futuro de Lisa… ¡De la Almirante Hayes! La idea lo atemorizaba y lo llenaba de orgullo a la vez.

Sentía miedo al pensar en toda la responsabilidad que aquel papel pondría sobre los hombros de Lisa… pero a la vez el orgullo de saber que ella, que Lisa sería la sucesora del Almirante Gloval, por petición expresa de él mismo, eso lo hacía sentir un orgullo y una emoción que eran difíciles de contener.

El capitán Hunter decidió que era hora de volver a casa… quería ver a Lisa, quería darle aquella noticia, quería ver su reacción… tal vez eso lograra animarla. Tal vez una noticia de tal magnitud podría hacer que ella saliera del estado en el que se encontraba en esos momentos… pero sobre todo quería simplemente verla, estar a su lado… extrañaba sus ojos verdes, extrañaba su cabello color miel… extrañaba a aquella mujer que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo para él en algo tan necesario y esencial como el aire que respiraba.

-

* * *

-

Rick entró a la casa de Lisa con una sonrisa en el rostro y haciendo malabarismos con el ramo de flores y la caja de chocolates que traía en una mano y la bolsa de plástico con comida de un restaurante francés que llevaba en la otra. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se sacudió los copos de nieve que traía en la cabeza.

- ¿Lisa? – Llamó alegremente. - ¿Dónde estás? Tengo algo para ti…

Se detuvo en seco cuando se percató de que las luces de la casa estaban totalmente apagadas, aunque un ruido amortiguado venía de algún lugar que no identificaba del todo. De pronto una alarma se encendió en su interior.

- ¿Lisa? – volvió a llamar, pero ahora con preocupación en su voz. - ¿Dónde estás?

Encendió la luz del pasillo y rápidamente fue a dejar su carga a la cocina. Desde ahí pudo ver que había varios objetos tirados en el suelo de la sala. Cuando fue allá se dio cuenta de que era el desayuno que él había preparado para Lisa esa mañana.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick prácticamente corrió a su habitación.

Entró y enseguida se percató de que el ruido que escuchaba era el agua corriendo en el baño. Lisa estaba tomando una ducha. Pero aquello lejos de tranquilizar al capitán Hunter, lo hizo sentir aún más desesperado.

- ¡Lisa! – llamó a la puerta del baño sin mucho protocolo. - ¿Estás ahí¡Respóndeme!

Espero unos segundos, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Ya bastante desesperado, volvió a llamar a la puerta de manera más ruidosa. Era imposible que ella no lo escuchara.

- ¡Lisa, soy yo¿Estás bien?

Nada…

Rick pegó su oreja a la puerta del baño, tratando de identificar cualquier sonido que pudiera venir del interior… y claramente pudo escuchar un sollozo apagado, casi sofocado por el ruido del agua.

- ¡Lisa! – gritó ya francamente desesperado. - ¡Lisa respóndeme¡Lisa abre la puerta o voy a tener que entrar!

Pasaron unos segundos que para Rick parecieron extenderse una eternidad. Decidió hacer un último llamado.

- ¡Si no abres la puerta en este momento…¡Lisa, respóndeme por favor¿Estás bien¡Lisa, voy a entrar!

Y sin más avisos, Rick dio vuelta a la perilla de la puerta. Al encontrarla con seguro, decidió usar la fuerza y con todo lo que tenía, se dejó ir contra la puerta, la cual se abrió de golpe, provocando que el capitán Hunter casi perdiera el equilibrio y entrara al baño dando traspiés.

Lo primero de lo que Rick se percató fue del vapor helado que llenaba por completo el baño. Inmediatamente y sin que lo pudiera evitar, sus dientes castañearon con el frío de ese lugar. Miró hacia la regadera y encontró a Lisa, bajo el chorro de agua helada, soportando su peso contra la pared con sus brazos extendidos. El agua corría libremente por su cuerpo, el cuál se sacudía con los sollozos que escapaban de su pecho.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick se alarmó. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¡Vete! – la voz de Lisa no parecía la suya. - ¡Déjame sola… por favor!

Rick se apresuró a tomar una toalla del anaquel y corrió a donde Lisa estaba. Cerrar la llave de agua y ponerle la toalla encima fueron dos acciones instantáneas.

- Tranquila… está bien…

Rick le puso los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, tratando de sacarla de aquel lugar, pero Lisa se resistió, liberándose de aquel abrazo y refugiándose en la esquina de la regadera, su rostro hacia la pared, como si se estuviera escondiendo de él.

- ¡Vete Rick! – le ordenó. - ¡Déjame sola!

- ¡No te voy a dejar y bien lo sabes! – Rick levantó la voz.

- ¿No tienes siquiera el más mínimo respeto por mi privacidad? – Lisa lo miró con ojos que lanzaban fuego.

- No. – Rick le contestó con firmeza, acercándose a ella. – No cuando te estás haciendo daño a ti misma de esta manera, Lisa… ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¡Déjame!

Rick puso sus brazos en torno a Lisa, atrayéndola contra sí. Ella comenzó a luchar, tratando de liberarse de él, de soltarse de sus brazos, pero Rick podía ser tan terco como ella cuando se lo proponía. Si Lisa luchó con fiereza, el capitán Hunter lo hizo con determinación. Por un momento ambos forcejearon, pero fue finalmente la fuerza física de Rick la que se impuso. Logró poner sus brazos en torno al cuerpo semidesnudo de Lisa y la atrajo con fuerza hacia él, abrazándola estrechamente.

- ¡Lisa! – trataba de calmarla, pues ella aún en su abrazo seguía revolviéndose como si fuera un gusano. - ¡Ya basta¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué estás haciendo esto¡Lisa¡Estate en paz!

Rick sintió como Lisa parecía abandonarse poco a poco, sabiendo que era inútil resistirse, o quizás simplemente dejándose vencer. Rick respiraba agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de aquel forcejeo. El baño estaba helado y aquello no hacía fácil la respiración en lo absoluto.

De pronto Rick escuchó un sollozo apagado contra su pecho y sintió cómo el cuerpo tenso de Lisa parecía soltarse, como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo y se estremecía violentamente, mientras el llanto escapaba de su garganta y un gemido de dolor rompía el silencio de aquel lugar. Lisa literalmente se dejó caer, y de no haber sido porque Rick la estaba sosteniendo, hubiera colapsado. Aún así Rick, sintiendo que Lisa cedía bajo su propio peso, se arrodilló sin soltarla, antes bien, abrazándola aún más estrechamente contra su cuerpo. Lisa se sentó en el suelo mojado y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él, mientras se asía desesperadamente a la tela de su uniforme.

Estaba llorando con tanto sentimiento, con tanto dolor y con tanta desesperación, que Rick no pudo evitar las lágrimas silenciosas que comenzaron a escurrir por su rostro. La abrazó más estrechamente contra sí, si aquello era posible, tratando a la vez de confortarla y de calentarla, pues el cuerpo de ella se sentía helado y se sacudía violentamente, en parte por el llanto y en parte por el frío.

- Está bien, Lisa… - comenzó a frotarle la espalda y a besarle repetidamente el cabello. – No estás sola… déjalo salir…

- Rick… - Lisa sollozaba contra su pecho. – No debería de ser así… yo—la hija de un almirante no puede llorar… un soldado no debe de llorar…

- Pero una mujer sí puede hacerlo. – Rick le susurraba al oído. – Llora Lisa… llora todo lo que tengas que llorar…

La manera en que ella se aferraba a él era casi dolorosa, pero a él no le importaba, antes bien respondía abrazándola aún más estrechamente, sin dejar de frotarle la espalda, sin dejar de sostenerla… sin dejar de besarla.

Lisa estaba llorando como jamás había llorado en su vida… como jamás volvería a hacerlo. Lloraba por todos aquellos a los que tanto había amado y quienes habían muerto… lloraba por sus padres, por sus amigos… lloraba por lo que había perdido en esa guerra, por todo lo que había sufrido… estaba llorando por todas las veces que debió de haber llorado en su vida y no lo hizo… por todas las veces que debió ser fuerte para los demás… por todas las veces que no se permitió derramar lágrimas a pesar de que su corazón se deshacía en un llanto silencioso que nadie parecía escuchar… por todas las veces que se mantuvo estoicamente de pie… mientras por dentro gritaba, suplicando un poco de consuelo… un poco de amor.

Rick la sostenía con amor. Jamás en su vida pensó que fuera a ver a Lisa, a la siempre autosuficiente Capitana Hayes, a la personificación de la fuerza y el temple militar, llorar de esa manera… quebrarse en sus brazos de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo. Aquello hacía que su corazón se enterneciera; sentía su dolor y su desesperación… pero también, en cierta forma, se alegraba de que Lisa finalmente hubiera dejado salir todo el dolor y toda la angustia que durante tantos años había acumulado en su corazón.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí? Rick jamás lo sabría… pero se sintió como si hubieran sido horas. Finalmente el llanto de Lisa murió en su garganta, convirtiéndose en una serie de sollozos que hacían que su cuerpo se sacudiera ligeramente, cada vez que intentaba tomar aire. Rick la sintió relajarse en sus brazos y él mismo se relajó, aunque sin dejar de abrazarla estrechamente.

- Ya estás bien, Lisa. – Finalmente le susurró al oído. – Necesitabas sacártelo del pecho… necesitabas desahogarte.

- No hay suficiente tiempo en la vida, Rick… - Lisa sollozaba. – No hay suficiente tiempo…

- Lo sé. – Él la besó en la frente. – Pero tenemos la eternidad, amor… y tenemos el día de hoy… debemos de vivir al máximo, aprovechar cada segundo… por nosotros, por ellos…

- He estado sola por tanto tiempo… - Lisa murmuró contra el pecho de Rick, ya sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por controlar su llanto que si bien ya no era violento, seguía siendo abundante. – Las personas me tratan como si fuera intocable… como si no quisieran acercarse… yo levanté murallas, es cierto… pero es que tenía miedo… jamás me atrevía a admitirlo… pero tenía mucho miedo…

- Lo sé. – Rick le respondió, abrazándola aún más estrechamente.

- Jamás me atreví a aceptar que… que yo también… necesitaba un poco de simpatía… una palabra cariñosa… un abrazo, una caricia… un beso…

Un nuevo sollozo impidió que Lisa siguiera hablando. Rick cerró sus ojos, ocultando su rostro en el cabello de ella, sintiéndose culpable de las cosas que ella le estaba diciendo. Él sabía que él la había herido demasiado.

- Mi mundo entero era el deber… - continuó, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía levemente. – Era un mundo oscuro, solitario… frío… pero… pero aún en esa oscuridad tú me encontraste… - Lisa se aferró aún más al uniforme de Rick. – Tú me viste… tú me alcanzaste… tú me salvaste de morir…

- ¡Lisa! – Rick susurró con ternura.

- Ellos murieron… pero yo sigo viva… yo debo de terminar esos proyectos que—que quedaron sin terminar… yo debo de seguir adelante por ellos…

- Así es. – Rick habló con ternura. – Porque ellos no querrían verte así, Lisa… debes seguir adelante en su nombre… pero debes de vivir por ti, Lisa… porque te mereces ser feliz.

Lisa continuó llorando, ya sin hacer más comentarios. El llanto poco a poco parecía irse calmando y Rick, sin dejar de sostenerla, respiró aliviado. Sentía que finalmente Lisa había entrado en razón. De pronto se percató de que ella se había quedado quieta en sus brazos, pero su cuerpo estaba temblando… se sentía helado.

- ¡Estás temblando! – le habló con cariño y preocupación. – Ven… necesitas ponerte algo encima Lisa… no quiero que te vayas a enfermar.

Rick comenzó a ponerse de pie, ayudándola a que ella también se incorporara. Ella se aferraba a él, sin querer soltarlo. Su cuerpo estaba sólo parcialmente cubierto con la toalla empapada que Rick había puesto sobre ella. El uniforme de él estaba totalmente mojado también, aunque aquello a él no le importaba. En ese momento lo único que le preocupaba era Lisa.

Cuando ambos estuvieron de pie, Rick alcanzó la bata de baño que estaba colgada en un gancho detrás de la puerta y se la puso a Lisa. Ella la aceptó sin protestar y se limpió los ojos mientras Rick le hacía el nudo en la cintura. Sus ojos se encontraron y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos fueron capaces de sostenerse la mirada sin sentir miedo. Lentamente Rick colocó sus manos en el rostro de Lisa, sosteniéndolo con cariño, mientras sus pulgares le limpiaban las lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas.

- Todo va a estar bien. – Le aseguró, usando ese tono de voz que hacía que Lisa se estremeciera de pies a cabeza cada vez que lo escuchaba. - ¡Dios santo, Lisa¡Eres tan hermosa!

- ¡Oh Rick! – ella bajó la mirada, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

Rick sonrió con ternura y se acercó a ella. Sus manos bajaron, acariciando su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos y luego su espalda. Atrajo a Lisa hacia sí, sin que ella opusiera resistencia, y recargó su frente en la de ella. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y Rick le sonrió. Lágrimas silenciosas seguían corriendo por el rostro de ella, pero sin poder evitarlo, Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa, provocando que el corazón de Rick se acelerara. Se acercó y le besó los ojos repetidamente, sintiendo sus pestañas húmedas contra sus labios, queriéndolas secar con ellos.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Le preguntó con ternura, mirándola a los ojos otra vez.

Lisa parecía estar hechizada con esos ojos profundamente azules que la miraban con tanto amor y con tanta preocupación. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y se acercó a él, recargando su cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su clavícula, mientras suspiraba profundamente.

- Mucho mejor. – respondió en un susurro.

Rick sonrió y le besó la frente.

- Bien… entonces vamos a que te cambies y te pongas algo caliente¿De acuerdo¡Estás temblando, Lisa!

Rick la condujo a la habitación, en donde ella se sentó sobre la cama, mientras él abría el guardarropa y sacaba un conjunto deportivo color gris con verde. Lisa seguía sus movimientos con la mirada, como fascinada por él, como queriéndose asegurar que él en verdad estaba ahí con ella… que Rick Hunter estaba a su lado, en su casa esa noche.

- Ponte esto… te hará entrar en calor… mientras tanto iré a prepararte algo de té caliente¿De acuerdo?

Lisa asintió.

- Gracias, Rick. – le respondió sinceramente.

Él se arrodilló frente a ella, tomando sus manos en las suyas y besándolas repetidamente.

- No estás sola, Lisa Hayes… - le dijo mirándola a los ojos. – Te amo… y siempre voy a estar a tu lado cuando me necesites… incluso aún cuando no me necesites… ¡No vas a poder librarte de mí!

Rick le sonrió esa sonrisa arrogante que a veces la hacía enfurecer y que otras veces la hacía sonreír. En esta ocasión su reacción fue una sonrisa espontánea, aunque no hizo comentario. Rick le besó la frente mientras se ponía de pie.

- Voy a calentar la cena… traje algo especial, así que espero que tengas hambre Lisa… porque te tengo una sorpresa.

- Tengo hambre. – Ella aceptó.

- ¡Bien! – Rick sonrió con cierto alivio. – Entonces voy a prepararlo todo¿De acuerdo?

Lisa asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de que él saliera de la habitación, la voz de ella lo hizo detenerse.

- Rick… debes… cambiarte de ropa… yo tampoco quiero que te vayas a enfermar.

- Bien, esto es lo que haremos, te voy a preparar un té caliente… mientras te tomas tu té voy a dejar la cena calentándose y me voy a cambiar de ropa. En 15 minutos estaremos cenando¿De acuerdo?

Lisa le sonrió y Rick le devolvió la sonrisa. Sin más ceremonia salió de la habitación, mientras Lisa suspiraba profundamente… era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía que podía respirar libremente, sin sentir esa opresión en el pecho. Aquella noche sentía que algo dentro de ella se había liberado… sentía como si un peso hubiera sido levantado de su corazón… sentía que, a pesar del frío que tenía en el cuerpo, su corazón comenzaba, poco a poco a calentarse.

Cuando Lisa entró a la sala, que había recibido una limpieza instantánea de emergencia de parte de Rick Hunter, notó que estaba iluminada por la suave luz de las lámparas y algunas velas que el capitán había colocado estratégicamente en varios lugares. La cena, que olía deliciosa y se veía muy apetitosa, estaba lista sobre la mesita. También sobre la mesa había una caja de chocolates. Lisa miró a Rick, quien sonreía satisfecho al ver su reacción de sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo pudiste preparar todo esto en 20 minutos?

- Bueno… uno se las arregla.

Rick le sonrió traviesamente y de pronto ante Lisa apareció el ramo de flores que Rick había comprado para ella y que hasta ese momento había escondido detrás de su espalda.

- Son para ti, Lisa.

- ¡Oh Rick! – Los ojos verdes de la capitana brillaron con lágrimas, mientras recibía las flores que él le entregaba. - ¡Son hermosas!

- Presiento que voy a necesitar un impermeable, porque ahí viene la catarata. – Rick bromeó, provocando una risita apagada en ella.

Rick condujo a Lisa al sofá y cuando ambos estuvieron instalados, comenzaron a cenar. Rick estaba impresionado al ver el cambio tan radical que Lisa había tenido esa noche. Parecía que ese episodio en el baño hubiera puesto un punto final al estado en el que Lisa se encontraba hasta esa mañana… por lo cuál él dio gracias al cielo. El doctor Evans le había dicho, la última vez que habían hablado por teléfono, que ella necesitaba sacar lo que llevaba dentro… lo que había sucedido esa noche había sido una manera brusca y violenta de sacar todo ese dolor y esa frustración, pero Rick sabía que había sido algo necesario.

Lisa comió todo lo que él le ofreció e incluso se rió de algunos de sus chistes, que a decir verdad no eran muy buenos. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Rick recogió los platos sucios y los llevó a la cocina. Sobre la mesita de noche sólo quedó la caja de chocolates.

- Rick… - Lisa habló cuando el volvió a sentarse a su lado. – Yo—quería disculparme contigo… por la manera en cómo me he estado comportando últimamente. Hoy estuve pensando mucho las cosas y me di cuenta de que mi actitud era inmadura… y que estaba siendo injusta no solo conmigo, sino también con ellos… y contigo.

- ¡Olvídalo, Lisa! Lo importante es que ya pasó… y no tienes nada de que disculparte.

- No Rick, sí debo hacerlo… ellos me dieron la oportunidad de vivir y yo, en lugar de agradecerla y demostrarles que yo sabré honrar su memoria, me estaba sumiendo en la autocompasión… esa no es la actitud que uno debe tener con alguien que le dio una segunda oportunidad¿No te parece?

Rick asintió levemente con la cabeza, pero no hizo mayores comentarios.

- Vi el álbum de fotos que dejaste aquí en la mañana… y entonces sentí que… que ellas me miraban desde esas páginas… que me reclamaban no el hecho de haber sobrevivido, sino el hecho de estar malgastando esa oportunidad… y entonces me di cuenta de que… de que tú estás luchando por mí, Rick… y yo… yo simplemente me acobardé… y me dejé vencer sin siquiera haber comenzado a luchar… yo—

- Me alegra que hayas aclarado esos puntos contigo misma, Lisa. – Rick le respondió con sinceridad. – Aún hay mucho por hacer… por ellos, por nosotros, por ti misma… necesitabas llorarles, necesitabas guardar el luto por unos días… pero ahora necesitas ponerte de pie una vez más, demostrarle a todo el mundo de qué estás hecha, lo fuerte que es la sangre Hayes que llevas en las venas… porque en este momento hay muchas cosas esperando por ti… tienes mucho trabajo por delante.

Lisa miró a Rick interrogativamente. El tono de voz que él había usado para decirle aquellas palabras le dijo a Lisa que no estaba hablando de manera hipotética… que había algo que él quería comunicarle. Rick se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos, sonriéndole con una mezcla de cariño, orgullo y ansiedad.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rick?

- Bueno… no sé si sea el momento preciso pero… supongo que después de lo que acabas de decirme… la verdad es que para mí es un honor ser el portador de estas noticias… solo te pido que respires profundamente.

- ¿De qué se trata, Rick? Me estás poniendo nerviosa…

Rick levantó la caja de chocolates que estaba sobre la mesa y de debajo de ella tomó un sobre que tenía los escudos oficiales de la RDF y el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Lisa lo miraba con curiosidad. Sus ojos bajaron del rostro de Rick a la carta que él le extendía. En el sobre pudo leer su nombre: "Capitana Elizabeth Hayes".

- ¿Qué es esto, Rick?

- Léelo.

Lisa tomó la carta de la mano de Rick y la abrió sintiendo que los dedos le temblaban con los nervios y la emoción. No sabía de qué se trataba aquello, pero la actitud de Rick le decía que era algo importante. Rick sonrió divertido al ver cómo Lisa se desesperaba por abrir la carta y cómo terminó rompiendo el sobre para sacar el documento que venía en su interior. Mientras ella leía, él no quitaba su vista de su rostro, leyendo en su expresión facial todas las emociones que aquel anuncio provocaba en ella: sorpresa, miedo… no, más bien pánico, terror… luego incredulidad… finalmente emoción.

- ¿Al—almirante…? – Lisa tartamudeó. - ¿… yo?

- Así parece. – Rick asintió, sin poder ocultar la emoción y el orgullo que él mismo sentía en ese momento. – Elizabeth Hayes, Almirante de la RDF.

Lisa miró a Rick con una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa. No sabía que se había escuchado más extraño, el que Rick la hubiera llamado por su nombre completo… o el que la hubiera llamado almirante de la RDF. Su vista bajó una vez más y releyó aquel comunicado dos o tres veces… pero el texto jamás cambió.

- Pero… no puede ser. – Lisa sacudió la cabeza. – Es que… debe de haber algún error… Rick, nadie salta de ser capitán a ser almirante… nadie excepto—

- El Almirante Gloval. – Rick asintió con la cabeza. – Y ahora usted, señorita.

- Pero… ¿Cómo…¿POR QUÉ?

- Pues porque necesitan a alguien fuerte y valiente… alguien que pueda hacerse cargo de la RDF, que inspire a los soldados, que le dé confianza a los oficiales… que guíe a los jefes… y no hay nadie mejor preparada para ese trabajo que tú, Lisa. Es tan simple como eso.

- Pero… ¿Qué hay del Coronel Maistroff, por ejemplo¿No sería lo más lógico que fuera él quien asumiera el control?

- Tengo la impresión de que las ambiciones de Maistroff son más políticas que militares… - Rick se encogió de hombros. – Además, siendo sinceros… ¿Quién en la RDF tomaría en serio a un almirante como Maistroff?

Lisa le lanzó a Rick una mirada de reproche que significaba que debía respetar a sus superiores, pero de inmediato aquella mirada se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad, pues ella misma opinaba lo mismo que Rick.

- Es que yo—no sé si podré, Rick… es una responsabilidad demasiado grande y yo—

- Podrás con esa responsabilidad… ¡Y serás la mejor! – Rick se acercó a ella y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla. – Estabas nerviosa cuando te ascendieron a Capitana¿Recuerdas?

- Sí, siempre que uno obtiene un ascenso es natural sentirse nervioso pero—este ascenso es… Rick¿Tienes una idea de lo que significa ser almirante?

- No. – Rick respondió con sinceridad. – Sé que son gente importante, que reciben el mejor sueldo de todo el ejército, que tienen los mejores lugares en cualquier lugar a donde van… que pueden dar la orden que quieran a quien quieran a la hora que quieran y nadie los puede cuestionar.

- Si lo pones de esa manera suena muy tentador. – Lisa sonrió. – Pero con todo ese poder viene una gran responsabilidad.

- Responsabilidad que tú tienes, Lisa… yo tengo fe en ti, sé que podrás con este nuevo rango y que serás la mejor almirante de la historia.

- La primera almirante en la historia de la RDF. – Lisa completó.

- Motivo de más para sentirte orgullosa. – Rick se acercó a ella y la abrazó, acurrucándola contra su pecho. - ¡Imagínate lo feliz que debe de estar tu padre! Habrá otro almirante en el árbol genealógico de los Hayes.

Lisa sonrió, visiblemente emocionada al pensar en lo que Rick acababa de decirle.

- Mi padre fue almirante durante mucho tiempo… siempre pensé que para llegar a ese rango uno necesitaba ser grande, fuerte, importante… yo no me siento así en absoluto.

- Sí lo eres… en todo caso, quizás ahora los nuevos requisitos para ser almirante es que debes de ser inteligente, hermosa y absolutamente adorable… y esos requisitos los cumples cabalmente, amor.

Lisa miró a Rick al rostro y él le sonrió con ternura. Lisa no pudo menos que regresarle la sonrisa y abrazarlo estrechamente, tratando de calentarse contra su cuerpo. Aún sentía algo de frío… y aún no podía creer que estuviera ahí, con Rick… y que él le estuviera diciendo esas palabras… o que la estuviera abrazando de la manera en cómo lo estaba haciendo.

- Por otro lado, - Rick continuó. – supongo que otro requisito para ser almirante es que sepas dar órdenes¿No es así? Y en ese caso tú serás la mejor, pues no hay nadie más autoritativa y mandona en toda la RDF que tú, Lisa.

Lisa se separó de golpe de Rick, lanzándole una mirada asesina. Él ya se estaba riendo; puso sus brazos en torno a los hombros de Lisa y la atrajo contra sí.

- No capitana Hayes… usted no va a ningún lado… ¿O debería decir Almirante Hayes?

- ¿De verdad soy autoritativa y mandona?

- Hmmm… - Rick sonrió. – A veces… pero esa es otra de las cosas que me encanta de ti.

- Bueno… gracias… supongo. – Lisa no pudo menos que sonreír.

Estuvieron ahí, abrazados por un buen rato sin decir palabra. Imperceptiblemente Rick se había recargado contra los cojines a sus espaldas y ahora Lisa descansaba sobre su pecho, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda y ella trazaba algunas figuras en su pecho con su dedo índice. Ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. Después de un buen rato fue él quien rompió el silencio:

- ¿Qué piensas, Lisa¿Vas a aceptar?

- ¿Crees que debería?

Rick sonrió. El hecho de que Lisa le estuviera pidiendo su opinión significaba mucho para él. En ese momento, agotado como estaba, decidió no enfrascarse en un discurso filosófico ni darle a Lisa la lista de razones por las que él pensaba que ella debería de aceptar. En lugar de eso, simplemente la miró a los ojos, le quitó el cabello de la frente y asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí… yo creo que deberías.

- La carta dice que fue… que fue una recomendación del Almirante Gloval.

- Lo fue… y tú sabes que él no querría a nadie más que a ti en ese cargo, Lisa. Sobre todo, no querría a uno de los secuaces de Maistroff.

- ¿Secuaces? – Lisa se rió.

Rick no pudo evitar el reírse también. La risa de ella era música en sus oídos. Aun la sentía melancólica y un tanto triste y distraída, pero sentía que la estaba recuperando.

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno… - Lisa se movió un poco, apoyando su pecho sobre el de él para mirarlo directamente al rostro. - ¿Qué te parece si mañana cuando vengamos de regreso de la Base pasamos por tu casa a recoger tu uniforme de gala para la ceremonia?

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en el rostro de Rick cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. Parecía que Lisa ya se sentía lo suficientemente repuesta como para regresar a la base… y aceptaría aquel puesto.

- No… no me parece. – Rick negó con la cabeza, tocando juguetonamente la punta de la nariz de Lisa, provocándole cosquillas. - ¡Que cara tan rara! – se rió.

- ¿Y por qué no te parece? – Lisa se quitó el dedo de Rick de enfrente, como si estuviera espantando a una mosca.

- Porque mañana ni tú ni yo nos vamos a presentar en la base… pienso tomarme el día libre y pienso pasarlo contigo, Lisa. Y ¿Sabe qué almirante? No es una petición ni una sugerencia… es una orden directa.

- ¡Insubordinado el muchachito! – Lisa le sonrió traviesamente. – Pero aún no soy almirante.

- ¡Ah, simples tecnicismos! Ahora… ¿Por qué no celebramos con esa caja de chocolates?

Lisa sonrió y alcanzó la caja de chocolates que estaba sobre la mesa. La abrió aspiró el aroma; enseguida tomó uno y miró a Rick. Se inclinó sobre él y con cariño y gratitud reflejada en sus ojos verdes y en su sonrisa, le ofreció el chocolate a Rick. Él no se negó ni se hizo del rogar. Mordió el chocolate que ella le ofrecía y luego ella se comió la mitad que había quedado en sus dedos.

Ahí estuvieron un buen rato más, comiendo chocolate, hablando de trivialidades hasta que finalmente Lisa se recostó en el pecho de Rick y cerró los ojos. Ambos estaban agotados después de una noche de insomnio y un día cargado de demasiadas emociones. Aunque ninguno de los dos quería dejar aquel sofá, el sueño y el cansancio fueron más fuertes que ellos y terminaron por vencerlos.

Ambos decidieron que era mejor retirarse a descansar por aquella noche. Lisa fue a su habitación a prepararse para dormir mientras Rick, en la sala, llamaba a Max por teléfono para avisarle que se tomaría el día. No quiso entrar en detalles, por lo que le dijo que luego le contaría lo que había sucedido, pero que las cosas estaban bien. Max se alegró con aquella noticia y le dijo que no se preocupara por nada, él se encargaría de todo.

Rick improvisó su cama en el sofá y después de ponerse su pijama, fue a la habitación de Lisa a desearle las buenas noches y a asegurarse de que estaría bien. Ella lo recibió con una sonrisa y su pijama de franela verde que no sólo la hacía ver adorable y le resaltaba el color de sus ojos y su cabello, sino además era muy calientita. Rick sonrió y le besó la mejilla, mientras le decía que ya había arreglado todo y que el día siguiente sería sólo para ellos.

Lisa lo miraba con una mezcla de cariño, gratitud, admiración y ternura que hicieron que el capitán Hunter sintiera la necesidad de abrazarla, besarla y jamás dejarla ir. Pero en lugar de ello simplemente decidió dejarla descansar. La besó en la frente y le deseó las buenas noches. Pero cuando se iba a retirar, Lisa lo tomó por la muñeca y le habló con una voz suave, como nunca había escuchado en ella:

- Rick… si quieres puedes quedarte aquí esta noche… conmigo.

- ¿Aquí…¿Contigo…? – Rick repitió sus palabras con un dejo de incredulidad en su voz, como si no creyera lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

- Bueno… es que… hace frío y pensé que el sofá es algo incómodo y—bueno… - Lisa lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, al tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían un leve sonrojo. – La verdad es que no tengo excusas Rick… simplemente… me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo esta noche… no—no quiero estar sola.

- Yo tampoco. – Rick le respondió con sinceridad.

Lisa sonrió y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Lejos de sentirse nervioso o extraño con aquello, Rick se sentía bien… sentía que era lo correcto… que era lo que él quería. Sabía que esa noche ambos necesitaban la compañía el uno del otro y sabía que Lisa no le estaba pidiendo que se quedara con ella porque tuviera intenciones de otro tipo… ¡Dios, ni siquiera se habían besado todavía! Pero dormir con ella… descansar con ella… despertar con ella… aquello era lo más cercano que Rick podía imaginarse a una noche perfecta. Al menos en esa etapa de su relación.

Mientras él pensaba en esas cosas, Lisa ya se había metido en la cama y le sonreía con ternura y con cierta timidez, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo. Rick se acercó a la cama y se metió debajo de las cobijas… no era la primera vez que dormirían juntos… pero si era la primera vez que lo harían como pareja.

- Como pareja… - Rick pensó mientras Lisa apagaba la luz. – ¡Mi pareja! Lisa… mi chica… mi mujer… mi amor… ¡Mi universo entero!

Lisa se acercó a Rick y en la penumbra de la habitación lo miró al rostro. Él le sonrió y le besó la frente con ternura.

- ¿Estás bien¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor. – Lisa le respondió en un susurro, pero con gran sinceridad. - ¡Gracias Rick!

- Olvídelo, almirante. – Ambos sonrieron. - ¡Vamos, descansa!

Lisa recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Rick y extendió su brazo izquierdo sobre el pecho de él para que su mano descansara en su hombro derecho. Rick suspiró profundamente y puso sus brazos en torno a Lisa, recargando su mejilla contra el cabello de ella. Un prolongado silencio se hizo en la habitación. Por un momento él pensó que ella se había quedado dormida, pero luego escuchó su voz, apenas audible contra su pecho.

- ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter! – le dijo.

Rick sonrió y la apretó contra sí.

- Y yo te amo a ti…

- Lo sé. – Lisa sonrió contra su pecho.

- Descansa, Lisa… duerme bien.

- Tu también… amor.

La sonrisa que Rick tenía en el rostro se hizo más profunda. Era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba de esa manera y Lisa sintió cómo el corazón del piloto comenzó a palpitar más de prisa. Tenía su oído sobre el pecho de Rick, exactamente en el lugar en donde podía escuchar su corazón, el sonido de su vida. Lisa se acurrucó más estrechamente contra él y cerró los ojos. Tal vez era el hecho de que estaba agotada, tal vez que tenía frío y su calor la reconfortaba o simplemente que estaba descansando en sus brazos, pero en cuanto cerró los ojos cayó en un sueño profundo y relajado… y durmió como quizás no lo había hecho jamás en su vida.

Rick estuvo despierto por unos minutos más, sosteniendo a Lisa contra su pecho, subiendo y bajando su mano distraídamente por su espalda y con la mirada clavada en el techo sobre él y una sonrisa leve pero muy significativa en los labios. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando. El sonido acompasado de la respiración de Lisa y su calor terminaron por relajarlo por completo.

- Almirante Lisa Hayes. – Murmuró.- ¡Te amo!

Y con su último pensamiento de aquel día, agradeció al cielo que Lisa por fin hubiera reaccionado y se prometió que no la abandonaría, que pasara lo que pasara siempre estaría con ella para cuidarla, para protegerla, para apoyarla y para ser su amigo incondicional, su compañero, su cómplice, su aliado… para ser completamente suyo en cuerpo, alma y en espíritu desde ese momento y para el resto de la eternidad.

-

* * *

-

Lisa entreabrió los ojos y se percató de que, si bien ya había amanecido, aún era muy temprano. A juzgar por la luz grisácea que se filtraba por los pliegues de las cortinas, aquel sería otro día frío. Parpadeó un par de veces y fue hasta entonces que se percató de que no estaba sola… ella estaba descansando sobre su costado, pero detrás de ella podía sentir el cuerpo tibio de Rick y su brazo colocado protectivamente alrededor de ella.

Aquello parecía ser un sueño… Lisa pensaba que su cama jamás se había sentido más cómoda y tibia y ella se sentía relajada y tranquila. Respiró profundamente y se percató de que incluso aquel acto tan básico, como lo era el respirar, parecía más sencillo y natural esa mañana. Había dejado de sentir esa opresión en el pecho que ya se había vuelto tan familiar para ella… porque la había acompañado durante años. Sonrió adormiladamente y se acurrucó aún más estrechamente contra Rick, quien dormía profundamente. Ella podía sentir su aliento en su cuello, amortiguado por su propio cabello y también podía sentir la respiración profunda y acompasada de su piloto en el lugar donde el pecho de él descansaba contra la espalda de ella.

Lisa comenzó a subir y bajar su mano por el brazo que Rick mantenía alrededor de ella mientras comenzaba a recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior. El haber visto su álbum de fotos había acelerado un proceso que probablemente sin la ayuda y apoyo de Rick le hubiera tomado meses. El ataque de Khyron había ocurrido hacía sólo unos días, pero parecía que habían pasado años. Lisa sintió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas otra vez cuando los rostros de las chicas aparecieron en su mente. Pero esta vez no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo para contener esas lágrimas, que resbalaron libremente por sus mejillas. El dolor aún estaba ahí, la rabia, la impotencia… pero Lisa había comenzado a comprender que no podía culparse por lo que había sucedido, y sobre todo, que no podía sentirse culpable de estar viva.

Ahora tenía muchos motivos por los cuales vivir y seguir adelante. Durante años su único motivo había sido el deber, pero ahora tenía planes, tenía proyectos, tenía sueños… ahora tenía el amor de Rick Hunter y eso, tan sólo eso, significaba todo para ella.

Al pensar en eso, más lágrimas surgieron del fondo de su alma… pero esas eran lágrimas de alegría. Jamás en su vida Lisa se hubiera imaginado que algún día amanecería en los brazos de él, de la manera en como lo había hecho esa mañana. Ni en sueños se hubiera permitido pensar que un día Rick la cuidaría de la manera en cómo lo estaba haciendo… que se preocuparía por ella… que se quedaría a su lado… que le diría que la amaba.

- No es un sueño. – Lisa murmuró entre dientes. - ¡No es un sueño!

- Para mí sí lo es. – Un adormilado Rick Hunter murmuró en su oído y luego la besó con cariño. - ¡Buenos días, hermosa¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

Lisa sonrió y cambió su posición en la cama, para mirar a Rick de frente. Los ojos de ambos estaban apenas entreabiertos y era obvio que ninguno de los dos había todavía despertado por completo. Rick le acarició el rostro con cariño con el dorso de su mano y luego con su pulgar siguió el caminito húmedo que las lágrimas habían dejado en su mejilla.

- ¿Por qué lloras, amor? – le preguntó con ternura. - ¿Te sientes bien?

- Muy bien. – Lisa le sonrió.

Rick no dijo nada más, solo la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola contra su pecho. Lisa se dejó consentir, cerró los ojos y se permitió relajarse y disfrutar del calor del cuerpo de él, de su olor, de su cercanía física. Ambos habían vuelto a cerrar los ojos y parecía que se iban a volver a quedar dormidos.

- Las voy a extrañar mucho, Rick. – Lisa finalmente habló.

- Lo se. – Él abrió los ojos y comenzó a subir y bajar su mano por la espalda de Lisa. – Pero desde donde estén, yo sé que te están mirando en este momento y se sienten muy orgullosas de ti… - Rick hizo una pausa. – Bueno, espero que no te estén mirando precisamente en este momento… quisiera algo de privacidad¿Sabes?

- ¡Eres un tonto! – Lisa soltó una risita y le pegó en el pecho.

- Bueno, con las chicas uno nunca sabe. – Rick sonrió, satisfecho de haber hecho reír a Lisa. – Me imagino que quieren estar al tanto de los chismes.

- Pienso que sí estarían muy felices de saber que—que bueno… que tú y yo…

- Sí… - Rick sonrió soñadoramente. – Aún no puedo creer que hasta hace unos días esto parecía tan lejano, tan… inalcanzable.

Lisa no pudo evitar el hacer un gesto de dolor al recordar los días anteriores al ataque de Khyron y lo mucho que había sufrido por Rick. Él sintió cómo ella se tensaba un poco y decidió que si bien ambos debían de hablar, arreglar su situación y aclarar muchos malentendidos, aquel no era el momento oportuno, por lo que simplemente decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿Te gustaría salir a caminar? – Rick le preguntó, mirándola al rostro. – Hace días que no sales y pienso que te haría bien estirar un poco las piernas.

- Sí… - Lisa no se sentía con muchas ganas de salir, pero decidió hacer un esfuerzo. - ¿A dónde iríamos?

- No sé… un paseo por el parque… mira, voy a preparar algo de desayunar y luego.

- No. – Lisa se movió un poco, haciendo que Rick se recostara sobre su espalda y ella se recargó en su pecho, mirándolo a los ojos y subiendo y bajando juguetonamente su dedo índice en el pecho de él. – Yo preparo el desayuno… tú ya has hecho suficiente, Rick.

Él no dijo nada, sólo sonrió, clavando su mirada en los ojos verdes de Lisa que aquella mañana parecían tener un tono particularmente brillante. Siguió el contorno del rostro de ella con su dedo y asintió, feliz de darse cuenta de que Lisa volvía a su rutina, pues ese era uno de los puntos que el psiquiatra le había recomendado para ayudarla a superar su estado de stress post-traumático.

- Podría despertar de esta manera el resto de mi vida¿Sabes? – Finalmente él habló.

- Hmmm… - Lisa sonrió traviesamente. – No pienses que esto se va a convertir en una costumbre. Vas a tener que ganártelo, Rick Hunter.

- Entonces es mejor que desde ahora establezcamos una tabla de puntos¿No le parece capitana? Para ir llevando un marcador y saber a qué tipo de premio tengo derecho con los puntos que acumule cada día… pero desde ahora le advierto, me gusta competir y voy a ganar muchos puntos.

- Espero que así sea, capitán. – Lisa se acercó para besarlo en la frente. – No espero menos de usted.

Lisa se puso de pie y le lanzó a Rick una mirada llena de amor que provocó una sonrisa inmediata en el rostro de él. La siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la habitación y luego se recargó en las almohadas, colocando sus brazos debajo de su cabeza y clavando sus ojos en el techo, al tiempo que suspiraba profundamente.

- Si… definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto.

El desayuno transcurrió en un ambiente tranquilo. Lisa había comenzado a hablar más sobre la experiencia del último ataque y Rick la escuchaba con atención. Hablaron sobre lo que había sucedido ese día, durante el ataque, las estrategias de defensa que se habían seguido, lo que había sucedido tanto en el puente del SDF2 como en el del SDF1 y de muchos tecnicismos. Lisa no podía evitar que de pronto alguna lágrima rebelde escapara de sus ojos y corriera por su mejilla, y no podía controlar su voz, que por momentos se quebraba, pero Rick sabía que aquello era bueno para ella, por lo que la motivaba a seguir hablando.

En algún momento la conversación tomó un nuevo giro y terminaron recordando todos los buenos momentos que habían compartido con Claudia y las chicas. Rick parecía tener un talento especial para hacer reír a Lisa y eso le encantaba. Aún en medio de aquel drama y de todo el dolor, el hecho de saber que él podía hacer que ella se riera, con él, a causa de él, o incluso de él, le provocaba una satisfacción muy íntima… además de que le encantaba escuchar la risa suave y cristalina de Lisa y ver la manera en cómo su rostro se relajaba y sus ojos brillaban cuando reía. ¡Se veía hermosa!

Después de desayunar, y mientras Lisa tomaba una ducha que, por órdenes expresas del capitán Hunter debía de ser tibia y relajante, Rick se dedicó a limpiar un poco la casa. Lavó los platos y limpió la cocina, luego se movió a la sala y finalmente a la habitación. Para cuando Lisa salió del baño, secándose su cabello con una toalla, Rick estaba terminando su labor.

- ¡Que hacendoso! – Lisa le sonrió.

- Sí, bueno… no se te olvide anotarme mis puntos en la tablita¿De acuerdo?

Lisa sonrió y Rick le anunció que ahora él iría a tomar un baño rápido. Fue por su ropa y cuando pasó al lado de Lisa le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla de pasada. Entró al baño y Lisa suspiró profundamente, tratando de convencerse, por milésima vez en aquel día, de que aquello no era un sueño.

Cuando Rick salió del baño, vestido con jeans y el suéter azul que tanto le gustaba a Lisa, la encontró sentada frente a su computadora, revisando su correo electrónico. Fue a pararse detrás de ella y le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro derecho de Lisa.

- ¿Alguna novedad?

- No… - Lisa contestó sin mucho ánimo. – Recibí algunos mensajes de Maistroff, con respecto a la ceremonia de mañana, pero nada importante. Estaba leyendo algunas actualizaciones que enviaron, sobre los servidores auxiliares que entraron en funcionamiento después de que los principales, que se encontraban a bordo del SDF1 sufrieron daños.

- Ya veo… nada interesante¿eh?

- No… nada interesante.

Lisa apagó su computadora y miró a Rick.

- Rick… me gustaría… tal vez si pudiéramos…

- ¿Sí?

- Bueno… quiero ir al SDF1.

- Pensé que tomaríamos el día libre. – Rick no pudo ocultar su desencanto en el tono de su voz.

- No, no quiero ir a trabajar… sólo quiero ir… a ver cómo van las cosas.

Rick se separó de ella, y Lisa giró sobre su silla para verlo de frente. Él puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Estás segura?

Lisa asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, aunque no se permitió derramar una sola de ellas.

- Según el informe que acabo de leer hubo un centenar de bajas militares y al menos la mitad de civiles. La mayoría de bajas civiles ocurrieron durante el primer ataque…estaba leyendo la lista de bajas militares… - sus ojos brillaron aún más intensamente, pero se controló. – Para muchos de ellos los restos del SDF1 serán su tumba… muchos cuerpos no pueden ser recuperados.

- Sí, había escuchado algo al respecto.

- Sólo me gustaría ir… tal vez llevar algunas flores…

- Entiendo. – Rick asintió con la cabeza. – Entonces iremos. En estos momentos se están llevando a cabo trabajos de limpieza y saneamiento. La zona está restringida pero… no creo que haya problema si quien quiere entrar es la nueva almirante. – Rick le sonrió.

- Todavía no soy almirante. – Lisa bajó la mirada, pero no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa de emoción que apareció en su rostro.

Rick se puso de pie y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Cuando estuvieron el uno frente al otro, él la observó de la cabeza a los pies. Con los jeans y el suéter color verde que llevaba puesto se veía muy joven y particularmente hermosa. Parecía una universitaria y no la casi-almirante de la RDF. Lisa le acomodó el cuello de su suéter e hizo el comentario de lo atractivo que se veía aquel día y lo mucho que le gustaba verlo usar aquel suéter. Rick hizo la anotación mental de que lo usaría lo más que pudiera. Le ayudó a Lisa a ponerse su chamarra color caqui, que hacía juego con sus botas, su bufanda y sus guantes. Él mismo se puso una chamarra color azul y sus guantes y bufanda.

Cuando salieron de la casa, el frío aire invernal les dio la bienvenida, acariciándoles el rostro con un toque que parecía el de mil agujas clavándose en su piel. Rick le ofreció su brazo a Lisa y ella se aferró a él. Y así, juntos, comenzaron a caminar hacia el lago Gloval.

Había sido difícil encontrar flores blancas en lo más crudo de aquel invierno y en una ciudad devastada. Pero Rick y Lisa habían recorrido todos los lugares que habían podido, hasta que habían encontrado un pequeño ramo de ellas. Ambos jóvenes estaban impresionados pero a la vez conmovidos de la manera en que los habitantes de Macross se levantaban y seguían adelante una y otra vez sin perder jamás los ánimos ni la esperanza.

Enfundados en su ropa invernal, nadie parecía reconocerlos. En más de un lugar habían escuchado a las personas comentar sobre los últimos acontecimientos, sobre lo mucho que todo el mundo había sentido la muerte del Almirante Gloval y sobre las noticias que circulaban por todos lados, diciendo que al día siguiente se nombraría un nuevo almirante. El nombre que escucharon pronunciar una y otra vez fue el del Coronel Maistroff. Lisa y Rick intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas traviesas cada vez que escuchaban algún comentario en ese sentido. ¡El día siguiente traería sorpresas para los habitantes de Ciudad Macross!

También escucharon muchos comentarios de las personas que, entre ellos, conversaban sobre lo agradecidos que estaban de que no hubieran decidido evacuar a toda la ciudad. Los rumores decían que en un momento se había considerado la idea de trasladar a toda la población a Ciudad Monumento y a Ciudad Granite, pero que la RDF y las autoridades civiles habían decidido hacer un esfuerzo por sanear la zona y reconstruir Ciudad Macross una vez más.

Sin embargo el comentario más frecuente en las calles de Macross era que la guerra había terminado… que la guerra _finalmente_ había terminado. Ahora, por fin, era el turno de la paz.

Rick llevó a Lisa a la zona de saneamiento, en dónde pudieron pasar sin mayores problemas. Los equipos de trabajo no se detenían, estaban trabajando en turnos que cubrían una guardia de 24 horas. El personal era relevado cada 6 horas, pero el trabajo jamás cesaba. Con el ritmo y la velocidad de trabajo, se esperaba que el saneamiento terminara en un par de semanas. La RDF había adquirido bastante experiencia en esos procedimientos tras el ataque de Dolza a la Tierra, cuando la totalidad del planeta quedó infectada con la radiación del brutal ataque. Ahora se usaban esos conocimientos adquiridos en la restauración del balance de Ciudad Macross.

Lisa y Rick fueron guiados por la zona por uno de los técnicos que estaban a cargo de aquel turno. Se les pidió que vistieran ropa especial y una vez dentro, pudieron observar la magnitud de los daños, y la eficiencia del trabajo realizado.

Posteriormente Rick acompañó a Lisa a la orilla del lago, en donde ella dejó caer, una a una, todas las flores blancas que había llevado hasta ahí para honrar la memoria de quienes habían muerto en ese ataque. Rick le dio a Lisa la oportunidad de que se tomara su tiempo. Sabía que aquello era parte del proceso de curación de ella, y Rick quería que Lisa hiciera todo lo que tenía que hacer. Después de arrojar todas las flores al lago, Lisa inclinó su cabeza en una oración silenciosa. Rick jamás había sido un hombre particularmente religioso, pero en ese momento, al lado de Lisa inclinó la cabeza e hizo una oración… por aquellos que habían muerto, por aquellos que vivirían con las cicatrices de esa última batalla, pero sobre todo, una oración por ellos… por él y por Lisa.

Lisa sintió cómo la mano de Rick buscaba la suya. Sus dedos enguantados se entrelazaron y él le dio un apretoncito que ella correspondió. Estuvieron un buen rato observando el Lago Gloval y los restos del SDF1 en silencio. Finalmente ella habló:

- Saldremos adelante, Rick… sé que lo haremos.

- Sí. – Él asintió. – Así será, Lisa.

Después de visitar el Lago Gloval, Rick decidió llevar a Lisa a comer un bagette al Café Seciele, que estaba cerca del parque y que siempre había sido un lugar que ellos frecuentaban. No habían estado ahí desde aquel día en que Rick había dejado a Lisa plantada, cuando habían quedado en ir a aquel malogrado picnic. Pero ambos sabían, aún sin decírselo, que iban a tener que comenzar a superar todos esos malos momentos y era mejor empezar cuanto antes.

Mientras comían ahí, Lisa hizo el comentario de las muchas horas que había pasado aquel día en ese lugar. Rick no quería entristecerla con una conversación sobre Minmei y el porqué habían sucedido las cosas de aquella manera en esa ocasión. Ya habría tiempo para hablar de ello. En lugar de eso, Rick le hizo el comentario de que ese picnic seguía pendiente y que esperaba compensarla por eso muy pronto.

Después de aquella comida ligera, ambos se dirigieron al parque, en donde caminaron sin rumbo fijo por horas, a veces en silencio, a veces conversando sobre la ceremonia del día siguiente, o hablando trivialidades. En algún momento Lisa siguió hablando sobre las chicas y luego su conversación se enfocó en el Almirante Gloval, lo mucho que lo admiraba, que lo quería… y cómo él siempre había sido una figura paterna para ella. Habló de los planes que él tenía, de sus esperanzas, de sus sueños para un futuro en donde la paz y el entendimiento universal pudieran ser posibles. Rick la escuchaba con atención, sintiéndose a la vez orgulloso y emocionado de escucharla hablar de ese modo. Sí, la capitana Hayes estaba regresando poco a poco… ¡Y aquello le encantaba!

Finalmente, después de una caminata que se extendió por horas, pero que ellos no parecieron sentir, los dos se sentaron en una banca de piedra, en un lugar apartado del parque, cerca de una fuente en donde el agua se había congelado. El paisaje era hermoso, aunque helado, pero Rick quería decirle a Lisa algo antes de volver a casa.

- ¡Todo es tan hermoso! – Lisa comentó, su aliento formando un vaho mientras hablaba. Hace mucho frío… pero este paisaje relaja mucho la vista.

- Sí… - Rick comentó distraídamente. – Lisa, hay algo que quiero decirte pero…

- ¿De qué se trata, Rick?

Rick miró la fuente frente a ellos y se encogió de hombros.

- Es sólo que… hay tantas personas a las que les debemos tanto… y estaba pensado que aunque ellos hayan caído, jamás se irán de nuestro lado¿No es así? Porque dicen que una persona no muere cuando su cuerpo deja de funcionar, sino más bien cuando su recuerdo es olvidado…

- Cierto… - Lisa sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas con las palabras de Rick. – Todos aquellos que amamos y que murieron… ellos simplemente fueron llamados a la Base antes que nosotros¿No es así? Su misión terminó antes que la nuestra…

Rick miró a Lisa y asintió a sus palabras. Sus ojos azules brillaban con lágrimas de emoción contenida por lo que quería decirle… pero que sin embargo no sabía cómo llegar a ello.

- Es que… siento que aún hay esperanza para nosotros, Lisa… para los que quedamos. Porque ahora que esta guerra terminó… fue necesario hacer un último sacrificio, uno que fue demasiado doloroso pero que… que nos dejó como legado la paz… ¡Por fin! Creo que todos perdimos demasiado en esta guerra pero también creo que ahora podemos recuperar lo que perdimos… - Rick se detuvo un momento, pero enseguida continuó. – Supongo que podemos… porque hay esperanza… y—y pienso que tenemos una buena razón para estar aquí y vivir un nuevo día… un día en donde la guerra sea sólo un recuerdo.

- Rick… - Lisa estaba enternecida con sus palabras.

El capitán Hunter tomó las manos de Lisa en las suyas y la miró a los ojos.

- Para mí tú eres mi razón, Lisa… porque cuando la última batalla terminó y te encontré, ahí a la sombra de los restos del SDF1, después de creer que te había perdido…

Rick se detuvo y pasó saliva, tratando de deshacer el nudo que sentía en la garganta. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y aquello contagió a Lisa de inmediato.

- Cuando te vi ahí, Lisa… supe que—que a pesar de todo lo que había perdido… había ganado más… ¡Te tengo a ti! En ese momento comprendí el significado del amor… del verdadero amor. Y sentí que finalmente me encontraba en puerto seguro… sentí como si tras años de estar perdido… finalmente volviera a casa.

Rick no pudo controlarse más. Se dejó ir contra Lisa, abrazándola vehementemente y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella. Ella cerró los ojos y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Perdóname Lisa! – Rick murmuraba en su cuello con voz quebrada por la emoción y el llanto que amenazaba escapar de sus ojos en cualquier momento. - ¡Perdóname por haber sido tan ciego! Perdóname por todo lo que te hice… por todas las veces que te lastimé, que te cuestioné, que te desobedecí… por todas las veces que te herí, que te di por hecho… Lisa, gracias porque jamás te diste por vencida conmigo… aunque no entiendo qué fue lo que viste en mí que te pareció que valiera la pena…

- Rick… - Lisa no podía controlar sus propias lágrimas. – Sé que tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar… pero todo a su tiempo… no podemos arreglar todo en un segundo… pero no quiero que me pidas perdón… no quiero que te sientas culpable de nada… hubieron circunstancias que escaparon nuestro control… pero Rick, aunque tenemos que aclarar las cosas… no quiero que existan remordimientos entre nosotros… ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Eres tan maravillosa, Lisa! – Rick susurró con amor. - ¿Qué haría sin ti¿Por qué tarde tanto en comprender las cosas?

- En ti Rick, simplemente encontré al único hombre que me comprende y que me hace sentir completa… que me hace sentir mujer… por eso te amo, Rick Hunter. Porque para ti mucho más que sólo una oficial superior, soy una mujer… tu descubriste a la Lisa Hayes que nadie más quería ver… a la Lisa Hayes que yo no permitía que nadie viera… ¿Cómo fue que te metiste debajo de mi piel y dentro de mi corazón¡Eso jamás lo voy a entender!

- Soy demasiado terco y demasiado furtivo para ti¿No es así, Lisa Hayes?

Rick se separó de ella, sonriéndole traviesamente, a pesar de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Se limpió el rostro con la manga de su chamarra y se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando.

- Yo—yo soñaba con tener a alguien que me esperara tras mis patrullajes, alguien quien me recibiera y me preguntara cómo me había ido… alguien que me escuchara, que se interesara en mí… que me dedicara aunque fueran sólo 5 minutos antes de irse a dormir… que estuviera orgullosa de mí…

Rick tomó las manos de Lisa y las besó sobre sus guantes, antes de volver a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- Lisa, tú siempre hiciste todo esto, y más, por mí… tú cumpliste, sin que yo me percatara siquiera de ello, con todos mis sueños… todos, excepto uno…

- ¿Cuál...? – Lisa murmuró, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin poder apartar la mirada de los ojos de Rick.

- Soñaba que cuando las otras chicas estuvieran hablando de sus novios y de lo patanes e insensibles que ellos eran, mi chica, hinchada de orgullo, les dijera que yo era diferente… que yo era un buen hombre… que yo la respetaba, la consentía… que yo la amaba. Lisa, ese es el sueño que quiero cumplir ahora…

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa se rió, a pesar de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

- No quiero cometer errores contigo… ya no. – Rick se notaba un poco nervioso. – Yo—no quiero dar nada por hecho contigo… y—jamás he hecho esto antes pero…

- ¿Si? – Lisa lo animó a continuar.

- Yo—no sé si esta sea la manera correcta… pero quiero que ambos estemos seguros, Lisa… que ambos sepamos, sin ninguna duda, que estamos parados en suelo firme… por eso—Lisa, quiero pedirte formalmente que—que seas mi novia.

Lisa parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de escuchar. Desde que ambos se habían revelado sus sentimientos hacía unos días, ella había dado por hecho que ahora eran una pareja formal… pero Rick tenía razón, era mejor dejar las cosas bien en claro… y el hecho de que él le hubiera pedido aquello de esa manera, con tanta formalidad, hacía que el corazón de Lisa comenzara a acelerarse en su pecho. Rick Hunter no dejaba de sorprenderla… sabía que jamás lo haría.

Rick la miraba a los ojos, sosteniendo sus manos en las suyas que le temblaban levemente. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, estaba conteniendo su aliento, esperando su respuesta.

Una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer poco a poco en el rostro de Lisa… una sonrisa tan radiante como él jamás había visto alguna anteriormente. Una sonrisa que pareció iluminar y calentar aquella helada tarde invernal. Lisa no pudo contestar a la pregunta de Rick, antes bien reaccionó echándole sus brazos al cuello y besándolo repetidamente en la mejilla, en el cuello, en la oreja…

Rick la apretó con fuerza y comenzó a reírse, por lo imprevisto de su reacción y por el hecho de que le estaba haciendo cosquillas. Se puso de pie y la giró por los aires, haciendo que Lisa se riera con una alegría que hacía mucho no sentía.

- ¡Eres increíble, Rick Hunter! – le dijo cuando la puso en el suelo. - ¡Jamás pensé que fueras a preguntarme algo así!

- Pero no has respondido a la pregunta. – Rick sonrió, pegando su frente a la de ella. – Sólo contéstame con un sí o un no.

Lisa sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, pero esta vez no con lágrimas contenidas, sino con lo que parecían ser chispas de un fuego que comenzaba a encenderse en un corazón que durante muchos años había estado atrapado entre muros de hielo. Miró a Rick directamente a los ojos y habló con voz seria y formal:

- Si, Rick Hunter… acepto ser tu novia.

Rick sonrió a la vez emocionado y aliviado. Puso sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de Lisa y la atrajo contra sí, abrazándola estrechamente y besándole repetidamente el cabello.

- ¡Que bueno que aceptaste! – había un timbre de travesura en su voz. – De otra manera, creo que hubiera tenido problemas tratando de explicar ciertas cosas al consejo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Lisa se separó de él y lo miró interrogativamente.

- Oh… a nada en particular.

- Rick… - aquella palabra fue una advertencia.

El capitán Hunter soltó una risita y le tocó la punta de la nariz a Lisa para hacerle cosquillas.

- Digamos que… nuestra situación sentimental ya fue… discutida en consejo, por así decirlo.

- ¡Oh! – Lisa se sonrojó. - ¡Rick, eres imposible¡Te quito la vista de encima por un minuto y volteas el mundo de cabeza!

- Espero que sea una lección bien aprendida… no es bueno que me dejes sólo.

- ¡Eres un…!

- ¡Uh-oh! – Rick le puso su dedo índice sobre los labios. – A su novio lo respeta, señorita.

Lisa sonrió y besó con cariño el dedo que Rick mantenía sobre sus labios. Sus ojos se encontraron al tiempo que las luces del alumbrado público se encendían y los primeros copos de nieve de lo que presagiaba ser una gran nevada, a juzgar por el frío y el aire que se habían soltado de repente, comenzaban a caer sobre ellos.

- Creo que—es mejor que volvamos, antes de que la nevada arrecie. – Rick habló con cierto tono de decepción en su voz.

Quería besar a Lisa… lo deseaba como nada en el universo. Aquel momento le había parecido el oportuno, pero no quería que aquel beso fuera rápido y apresurado… no, quería que fuera especial. Valdría la pena esperar un poco. Se inclinó y la besó suavemente en la frente. Ella le sonrió, pensando exactamente lo mismo que él estaba pensando y comprendiendo sus acciones.

- Rick… - lo detuvo cuando iba a comenzar a caminar. – Lo voy a hacer…

- ¿A qué te refieres, amor?

- El funeral. – Lisa le sonrió con tristeza. – Creo que estoy preparada para hacerlo… creo que se los debo… que sería un honor poder despedirme de ellos de esa manera… y que a ellos les gustaría que lo hiciera.

- Así es…

- ¿Cuento con tu ayuda?

- Siempre, capitana Hayes. ¡Siempre!

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y tomó la mano que él le ofrecía. Enseguida, y sin más preámbulos, los dos corrieron hacia la entrada del parque, sintiendo como la nevada comenzaba a arreciar.

- Mi casa está a la vuelta. – Rick le habló, mientras corrían. – Podríamos ir a refugiarnos ahí… y de paso recoger mi uniforme.

- ¡Yo te sigo, amor!

Iban saliendo del parque, cuando un jeep militar se detuvo frente a ellos y los rostros sonrientes de Max y Miriya los saludaron desde el interior, al tiempo que la puerta trasera del jeep se abría.

- ¡Adentro¡No queremos que pesquen una pulmonía!

- ¡Max! – Rick ayudó a Lisa a entrar y enseguida él hizo lo mismo. - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Venimos de la base, íbamos a casa... los vimos salir del parque y venimos al rescate. – Max los miraba con una sonrisa traviesa desde el asiento del conductor. - ¿A dónde van?

- A casa de Rick… a recoger su uniforme de gala para mañana.

- Bien… - Max comenzó a manejar hacia la casa de Rick, que se encontraba muy cerca de la suya.

- Nosotros también fuimos citados para la ceremonia de mañana. – Miriya, quien traía a la pequeña Dana sentada en su regazo, les informó. - ¡Lisa, no sabíamos la noticia¡Estamos muy emocionados¡Felicidades!

- ¡Es cierto! – Max completó. - ¡Almirante Lisa Hayes¿Qué se siente ser tan importante?

Lisa sonrió apenada y Rick le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para los Sterling, quienes se lanzaron una mirada y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- No lo esperaba. – Lisa habló. – Yo—estoy emocionada, pero muy nerviosa.

- Yo estoy muy emocionada. – Miriya comentó. - ¡Que una mujer sea la almirante del RDF es maravilloso! Las mujeres hemos probado una y otra vez ser mejores militares que los hombres¿No te parece, Lisa?

La capitana Hayes soltó una risita, pero no hizo comentario. Rick la besó en la sien con cariño, en un gesto que fue espontáneo y muy natural. Max los miró por el retrovisor y sonrió.

- Creo que tenemos que ponernos al día en muchas cosas. Podemos ir a recoger tu uniforme, Rick… y después de eso¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar con nosotros mientras amaina la tormenta?

Rick miró a Lisa y ella se encogió de hombros. Ambos se sonrieron, comprendiendo que a los dos les agradaba la idea. Rick asintió con la cabeza y habló:

- Bien, será divertido… si después de la cena nos proporcionan servicio de transporte, claro está.

- ¿Bromeas? Jamás dejaríamos a nuestra Almirante favorita abandonada a la mitad de una ventisca como ésta… bien, llegamos a tú casa, Rick.

- ¡No tardamos! En cinco minutos estamos de vuelta…

Rick y Lisa salieron del jeep y corrieron a la casa de Rick. Él no había vuelto desde el día del ataque. Su casa había recibido algunos daños, pero no era nada particularmente peligroso. Ya estaba en lista de mantenimiento en la base y sabía que en cuestión de días estaría reparada. Entraron y Rick encendió la luz del pasillo. La casa todavía estaba llena de recuerdos de Minmei y él se arrepintió de que Lisa hubiera entrado con él… se dijo a sí mismo que se daría un tiempo para volver uno de esos días y quitar los posters de la Señorita Macross, deshacerse de su álbum de fotografías y hacer que su casa fuera ahora un lugar en donde Lisa se sintiera cómoda.

Pero a Lisa nada de eso parecía importarle. Ahora actuaba con una confianza y una seguridad que hacían que Rick se sorprendiera… era la seguridad nacida del saberse finalmente en tierra firme. Él sonrió, alegrándose de haber clarificado las cosas con ella esa tarde.

- Sólo empaco mi uniforme. – Rick entró corriendo a su habitación. - ¡No tardo!

Lisa entró detrás de él, sin prestar atención al póster de Minmei que engalanaba el muro a sus espaldas.

- Rick… - le dijo con una voz suave y cariñosa. – Supongo que van a tardar un poco en hacer las reparaciones pertinentes en tu casa… yo te sugiero que—bueno, si lo deseas, te lleves más cosas… por si tu estancia en mi casa resulta… ya sabes, más larga de lo esperada.

Rick le sonrió y ella se sonrojó un poco, pero le sostuvo la mirada.

- ¿Entonces puedo quedarme contigo hasta que reparen mi casa?

- Todo el tiempo que necesites… y todo el tiempo que quieras, Rick… tú no necesitas invitación.

- ¡Gracias Lisa! – le sonrió con cariño y se acercó a besarle la mejilla.

- Bueno, no iba a dejar a mi capitán favorito abandonado a la mitad de una ventisca como ésta¿No te parece? – Lisa repitió las palabras de Max.

- No, supongo que no…

Los dos sonrieron y recogieron las cosas de Rick. Unos minutos después estaban de vuelta en el jeep de los Sterling, y camino a su casa.

En la casa de los Sterling, Max preparó algunos bocadillos para cenar mientras los demás daban cuenta de litros de té caliente y café. Después, mientras se ponían al corriente con los acontecimientos del día, Lisa jugaba con la pequeña Dana, quien siempre había mostrado una predilección especial por la capitana Hayes.

Rick no podía evitar el observar a Lisa y lo hermosa que se veía… lo maternal que era por naturaleza y lo dulce y tierna que se comportaba cuando estaba con la bebita. Eran actitudes que ahora ella estaba teniendo también con él… ¡Y aquello le encantaba!

Max y Miriya tampoco podían evitar el observar la manera en cómo Lisa y Rick actuaban alrededor del otro. Desde siempre ellos habían sabido que la capitana Hayes y el capitán Hunter estaban hechos el uno para el otro… que se gustaban, que se atraían… que estaban enamorados. Aquello siempre había sido demasiado obvio para ellos, quienes pasaban la mayor parte del día siendo testigos de la telenovela Hunter-Hayes. Por eso ahora, al verlos tan felices y tan enamorados, ellos mismos se sentían emocionados.

- No sabía que Rick Hunter era tan sobreprotector. – Max bromeó a su amigo, cuando ambos fueron a la cocina a traer un poco más de té.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Max?

- No lo sé, Rick… es que no le has quitado los ojos – ni las manos – de encima a Lisa en toda la noche. – Max se rió.

- Oh… - Rick se sonrojó. - ¿Es cierto?

- No te preocupes, jefe. Es normal… y me da gusto verlos tan felices… y también me da gusto ver a Lisa tan recuperada. Ella es muy fuerte, sabía que saldría adelante.

- Sí, se ha recuperado mucho… Max… ¿Cómo sabré cuando es el momento correcto de besarla?

- ¿No la has besado todavía?

Rick negó con la cabeza.

- No de la manera en que quiero, al menos. He estado a punto, en un par de ocasiones pero—tengo un poco de miedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé… no quiero que ella piense que no estoy respetando su duelo, ya sabes…

- Sí, lo sé… pero no te preocupes, jefe. El tiempo vendrá y tú sabrás que es el momento correcto… ella te lo dirá. Sólo asegúrate de que no dejen pasar demasiado tiempo. Y que sea inolvidable para ambos.

Cuando la nevada amainó, Rick y Lisa, que estaban cansados después del día intenso que habían vivido y sabiendo que les esperaba otro igual, le pidieron a Max que los llevara a la casa de ella. Antes de despedirse, las dos parejas quedaron en que la noche siguiente saldrían a celebrar el ascenso de Lisa a un lugar elegante. La ocasión era tan especial que bien lo ameritaba. Así que, después de aquella velada tan agradable, finalmente Rick y Lisa llegaron a su casa.

-

* * *

-

Era más de media noche, pero Rick había estado ocupado buscando insistentemente un pequeño objeto en las dos cajas de seguridad que Lisa guardaba en el pequeño almacén que había improvisado a un lado de su cuarto de lavado. Ahí, en esas cajas, estaba parte del material que ellos habían recuperado de la casa de los Hayes durante la Misión Sahara hacía ya un par de años. Rick sonreía al pensar lo bien que conocía la casa de Lisa y la confianza que poco a poco comenzaba a sentir otra vez, de moverse en la casa como si fuera la suya propia.

Le tomó bastante tiempo encontrar el objeto que con tanto interés estaba buscando, pero al final su paciencia y perseverancia fueron recompensadas cuando encontró una pequeña cajita oscura. La abrió y sonrió triunfalmente cuando en su interior apareció lo que estaba buscando: era una pequeña insignia de oro, con el escudo de la RDF rodeado de las 4 estrellas de almirantazgo y las palabras: _"Almirante Hayes"_ grabadas en la placa. Era algo simple, pero elegante y sobre todo, había pertenecido al padre de Lisa. Rick quería que ella lo luciera en su uniforme al día siguiente, cuando su nuevo rango le fuese otorgado.

- ¿Qué se le puede regalar a una almirante? – Rick se preguntó, observando la placa con interés. – Supongo que nada… pero me imagino que le va a gustar este detalle… oh, Almirante Hayes¡Debe sentirse muy orgulloso de su hija!

Rick guardó la insignia en la cajita y arregló todo en el almacén antes de volver al interior de la casa. Todo estaba en silencio, incluso la habitación de Lisa, aunque por la puerta entreabierta se podía ver un débil resplandor en su interior.

El capitán Hunter entró con cuidado y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que Lisa se había quedado profundamente dormida con su laptop encendida sobre su regazo. Rick se acercó para quitársela de encima y no pudo evitar el mirar qué era lo que ella estaba escribiendo. Era el discurso que pensaba pronunciar durante los funerales de Gloval y las chicas… había escrito sólo unas cuantas líneas, pero Rick no pudo dejar de sonreír con ternura cuando las leyó.

"_La guerra terminó y para que esto sucediera fue necesario hacer un último sacrificio, uno que fue demasiado doloroso pero cuyo legado eterno será la paz."_

Eran las palabras que él mismo le había dicho esa tarde en el parque. Rick apagó la laptop y la puso en el sillón reclinable. Regresó al lado de Lisa, se inclinó sobre ella, sonriéndole con ternura y le acarició el cabello. Luego sus labios bajaron hasta posarse en su frente y cuando se separó, sus ojos fueron capturados por la angelical belleza de ella… por esa paz absoluta que su rostro adquiría cuando dormía.

- ¡Eres tan hermosa! – la volvió a besar en la frente. - ¡Y te amo tanto¡Descansa, mi vida! Mañana va a ser un día muy especial para ti… y para mí también.

La contempló por un momento, con una sonrisa llena de amor, de cariño y de ternura. Luego se aseguró de que sus almohadas y sus cobijas estuvieran bien colocadas, para que estuviera cómoda y no pasara frío. Con cuidado se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir de la habitación le dirigió una última mirada y agradeció al cielo la oportunidad que le había dado a ella de vivir… y a él de compartir esa nueva vida con ella, con su pareja, la mujer a la que amaba… la mujer al lado de quien quería pasar el resto de su eternidad.

-

* * *

-

.: GTO-MX :.

-

* * *


	3. Promoción

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o **

**-**

* * *

-

**PROMOCIÓN**

**o**

**-**

La alarma del reloj militar de Rick lo despertó antes de las ocho de la mañana. Tenían que estar en la base a las 1030 horas, así que tendrían tiempo suficiente para prepararse. Los Sterling pasarían por ellos a las 10 de la mañana y Rick sabía que Max era bastante puntual. El capitán Hunter abrió los ojos y se dio cinco minutos para despertarse completamente y sacudirse el sueño de encima. Finalmente se sentó en el sofá que hacía las veces de cama para él en esos días y se puso encima de los hombros una de sus mantas, mientras gruñendo y hablando entre dientes algunas frases incomprensibles, se dirigía al baño a lavarse el rostro y los dientes.

Después fue a la cocina y mientras dejaba calentando el desayuno, recogió su improvisada cama, dejando la sala impecable. Volvió a la cocina, y colocó el desayuno de Lisa sobre la mesa. Aquel día ella necesitaría un desayuno especial, él pensó. Fue a la habitación de Lisa y llamó a la puerta con cuidado. Inmediatamente escuchó su voz desde el interior, indicándole que podía entrar.

- ¡Buenos días! – Rick la saludó con una sonrisa. - ¿Dormiste bien? Porque hoy es un día especial… ¿Cómo estás?

Lisa estaba de pie a un lado de su guardarropa, sacando su uniforme. Su cama ya estaba tendida y las cortinas de la ventana habían sido corridas, haciendo que la suave luz de esa mañana invernal iluminara la habitación. Lisa se acomodó su bata y comenzó a hacer el nudo en la cintura cuando Rick entró. Lo recibió con una mirada tierna y una sonrisa cálida.

- Buenos días, Rick… sí, dormí muy bien. ¿Y tú?

- Como tronco. – Rick se acercó y la besó en el cabello. – Tu desayuno está listo¿Por qué no vas a desayunar mientras yo me baño?

Mientras Rick le decía eso, le había puesto en las manos una taza de café caliente. Lisa la recibió y miró al capitán interrogativamente con una sonrisita en los labios.

- Necesitamos que estés bien despierta el día de hoy, amor… así que para comenzar, ahí tienes tu latte con miel y leche de vaca contenta.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió. Jamás dejaba de sorprenderla con sus ocurrencias. - ¿Cómo sabes que la vaca estaba contenta?

- Bueno, se veía contenta en el envase. – Él se encogió de hombros. – Cómo sea, su desayuno la espera, señorita.

- ¿No vas a desayunar tú?

- Me voy a dar una ducha… en un momento te alcanzo ¿De acuerdo?

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y Rick salió de la habitación. Ella miró la taza que sostenía en sus manos y sonrió divertida.

- Leche de vaca contenta… ese debe ser su secreto. – Se rió y tomó un sorbo. – Bueno, debo de darle crédito al capitán Hunter, nadie prepara el latte como él. Hmmm… podría acostumbrarme a levantarme cada mañana con este delicioso café.

Después de su baño, y mientras Lisa tomaba el suyo, Rick desayunó su consabido café negro y unos huevos revueltos con pan tostado. Escuchó a Lisa salir del baño y encerrarse en su habitación y sonrió soñadoramente, mientras su vista estaba clavada en el calendario frente a él. ¡Tenía tantos planes! Aunque en ese momento en particular lo que más le emocionaba era el ver a Lisa en su uniforme de gala. Jamás la había visto usar ese uniforme y sólo podía imaginarse lo hermosa y formal que se vería.

Cuando acabó de desayunar y limpió la cocina, entró al baño para acabar de arreglarse. Diez minutos después salió ya casi listo. Lo único que le faltaba para estar completamente uniformado era su levita, pues en ese momento sólo llevaba puesta su camisa blanca reglamentaria de la RDF con las dos líneas negras al centro, que bajaban desde el cuello hasta la cintura.

Se detuvo ante la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Lisa e iba a llamar, pero decidió darle un par de minutos más. Todavía tenían media hora antes de que Max fuera a recogerlos. Fue a la sala y terminó de uniformarse. El uniforme de gala para los capitanes, es decir, el que Lisa y él usarían para esa ceremonia, consistía en una levita negra cruzada al frente, con faldón y 2 hileras de 5 botones dorados, charreteras en los hombros y galones dorados en las bocamangas. La camisa blanca con las líneas negras al centro, pantalón (o falda, en caso de Lisa) negro. A la cintura, sobre la levita, un cinturón negro con el escudo de la RDF en la hebilla dorada, zapatos negros, guantes blancos y sus condecoraciones al pecho.

Rick terminó de uniformarse y mientras ajustaba su cinturón y colocaba sus guantes en los bolsillos de su levita, sus ojos se clavaron en la puerta cerrada. Se le hacía raro que Lisa no estuviera lista. Se acercó y llamó a la puerta con cuidado, casi como si no quisiera hacer ruido.

- ¿Lisa¿Estás lista¿Todo bien?

- Bien… - le respondió ella desde el interior.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del capitán. Había captado un leve temblor en la voz de Lisa, y conociéndola como él la conocía, eso sólo podía significar que estaba nerviosa, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

Sin esperar a obtener respuesta, Rick abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación. Frente a su espejo, Lisa intentaba, con manos torpes, de abotonarse la levita. Rick sonrió cuando se percató de lo desaliñado que Lisa llevaba el cuello de la misma.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Otra vez, sin esperar respuesta, se colocó frente a ella y comenzó a arreglarle el cuello de la levita. Lisa no protestó, antes bien lo miró al rostro con agradecimiento y suspiró profundamente.

- Estoy nerviosa, Rick.

El capitán Hunter se detuvo un segundo y sus ojos se agrandaron con la sorpresa de lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía creer que Lisa, que la Capitana Hayes le hubiera dicho aquellas palabras… y eso lo hizo sentirse conmovido, por la manera en que ella confiaba en él, al revelarle algo que ella consideraba tan personal y privado. La miró a los ojos y le sonrió con cariño, mientras proseguía con lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡No te preocupes, preocupona! – Le habló con voz alegre. – No tienes nada porqué sentirte nerviosa… ¿Qué puede ir mal? Tienes muchos puntos a tu favor… eres hermosa… eres linda… eres preciosa… eres increíble… ah, y por supuesto también eres inteligente, valiente… y muy bella. Con todos esos atributos, tienes al consejo a tus pies.

Lisa sonrió pero esa sonrisa pronto se convirtió en una risita nerviosa. Rick le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras terminaba de arreglarle el cuello.

- ¡Listo¡Mira nada más que capitana tan linda y preciosa¡Lisa, amor, estás perfecta!

Lisa clavó sus ojos en los de Rick y aquella mirada profunda e intensa de sus ojos verdes hicieron que el capitán sintiera que las piernas se debilitaban bajo su peso. Aún así le sostuvo la mirada y le sonrió con amor.

- ¡Gracias Rick! – Lisa le habló con una nota de profundo agradecimiento y sinceridad en su voz y él supo que no le estaba sólo agradeciendo el que le hubiera ayudado con el cuello de su uniforme.

- ¡Todo va a ir bien! – Rick le puso las manos en los hombros, sin romper el contacto visual. – Por si de algo sirve, tú sabes que yo voy a estar ahí contigo todo el tiempo.

- Lo sé. – Lisa le sonrió, queriendo que él comprendiera que su sola presencia significaba todo para ella. - ¡Te ves muy apuesto!

- Gracias. – Rick se separó de ella y sonrió. – Tú no te ves nada mal, Hayes… ¡Wow, mira nada más esa colección de condecoraciones!

Lisa observó las cintillas que llevaba sobre el corazón y sonrió con una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza. Rick le sonrió y apuntó a la única condecoración que él llevaba: la cintilla de la Medalla Titanium al Valor.

- Yo te voy a presumir esta… la obtuve al salvar a una damisela en peligro de la Base Sara de Marte¿Sabes? Y por eso me siento muy orgulloso.

Lisa miró a Rick y le sonrió con gratitud.

- Y la damisela te lo agradece con toda el alma… Rick, sobre lo que sucedió en esa ocasión—

- Yo lo sé, Lisa. – Él la silenció, poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella. – No tienes porqué explicarme nada¿De acuerdo?

- Es que—creo que jamás tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte el que—el que hayas omitido en tu reporte el mencionar que yo…

- Yo no omití nada. – Rick le sonrió. – Si no puse algo en mi reporte seguramente fue porque no me percaté de ello. Eso es todo.

- ¡Gracias Rick!

Ya no pudieron hablar más, pues a los pocos minutos el jeep militar de los Sterling se detuvo frente a la casa de Lisa y ambos se apresuraron a salir al encuentro de sus compañeros. Era la hora exacta y después de los saludos de costumbre, los cuatro militares se dirigieron a la base.

-

* * *

-

Eran las 1100 horas en punto cuando la puerta del Salón de Consejo se cerró pesadamente y una alarma dio el aviso de que se llevaba a cabo una Sesión Solemne. Dentro del salón, además de los miembros del consejo militar de la RDF había representantes del nuevo Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y de las autoridades civiles de Ciudad Macross. Varios militares y otras personalidades estaban reunidos en aquel lugar, al igual que varios reporteros e incluso un par de cámaras de televisión. En total había cerca de un centenar de personas reunidas en aquel recinto.

El salón había sido decorado para la ocasión con los emblemas y banderas de la RDF, el SDF1 y el GTU, custodiados por una guardia de honor.

Lisa estaba nerviosa, jamás se imaginó que aquella ceremonia fuera a ser tan concurrida. Ella recordaba la ceremonia en la que Gloval había sido ascendido a Almirante… recordaba incluso la ceremonia en la que su padre había sido ascendido a Almirante, siendo ella todavía una niña… y no recordaba tanta formalidad y concurrencia en ninguna de las dos.

El Coronel Maistroff, quién presidía el Consejo, se puso de pie y llamó a atención. Se dio una orden con la trompeta y todos los militares presentes se pusieron en posición de firmes. Lisa estaba de pie, al lado de Rick, pero inmediatamente Maistroff le indicó que pasara al frente y tomara su lugar al centro de la sala. La capitana Hayes tomó aire y Rick imperceptiblemente le rozó con su mano la suya antes de que ella se alejara. Con ese sencillo gesto, Lisa supo que todo iba a estar bien.

- Tenemos varios puntos que cumplir en esta ceremonia. – Maistroff habló. – El primero de los cuales es reconocer a una oficial que a través de años de servicio bajo circunstancias ordinarias y extraordinarias, ha demostrado ser una militar ejemplar y una mujer de carácter y valor.

El coronel Maistroff se acercó a Lisa, mientras que le cedía la palabra al representante del GTU, quien prosiguió con el discurso:

- El consejo de la RDF y el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida han decidido por consenso, reconocer los méritos de la Capitana Elizabeth Hayes, otorgándole en este día la Medalla Titanium, por servicio excepcionalmente meritorio en una asignación de gran responsabilidad, por heroísmo militar extraordinario en operaciones de combate y por el valor mostrado en el cumplimiento del deber.

El coronel Maistroff abrió una de las varias cajas de terciopelo negro que estaban colocadas en una mesa cubierta con un mantel color rojo con el escudo de la RDF al frente. La Medalla Titanium brilló magníficamente mientras fue colocada en el pecho de Lisa.

- La RDF y el GTU también otorgan a la Capitana Hayes la Medalla Orión, por heroísmo y arriesgar voluntariamente la vida en cumplimento del deber, en las acciones llevadas a cabo durante la Batalla de Ciudad Macross.

Una hermosa medalla dorada representando a la constelación de Orión fue colocada por Maistroff en la levita de Lisa.

- Igualmente se le otorga la Medalla Polaris por haber sido herida en combate.

La Medalla Polaris, representando una hermosa Rosa de los Vientos fue a unirse a las demás medallas que Lisa portaba en su uniforme.

- Y finalmente, es un honor y un verdadero privilegio ser quien haga el anuncio de que la Capitana Elizabeth Hayes es la primera oficial de la RDF a quien, por votación unánime del Consejo de la Tierra Unida y la RDF, se le otorga la Medalla de Honor de la RDF, la Medalla Macross… una medalla que se entrega por su heroísmo, su comportamiento ejemplar, su eficiencia y fidelidad en servicio activo, así cómo por su impecable historial militar y los logros alcanzados durante su brillante carrera dentro de las Fuerzas de Defensa de la Tierra Unida.

Lisa sintió que su cuerpo era recorrido por una descarga de adrenalina que hizo que momentáneamente se sintiera mareada. Le costó algo de trabajo recuperar su aplomo y controlar su respiración que se había vuelto agitada. La Medalla Macross jamás había sido otorgada anteriormente… ¡A nadie¿Sería posible que ella, que Lisa Hayes fuera a ser la primera en recibirla?

Cuando vio aparecer la medalla en manos del coronel Maistroff, una hermosa medalla cuya cintilla en color dorado y azul sostenía una estrella de ocho puntas, en cuyo centro se encontraba el escudo de la RDF. Lisa había visto aquella medalla en libros y en ilustraciones… pero jamás en la vida real… y mucho menos sabiendo que era suya.

Rick no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. ¡Lisa había obtenido la Medalla de Honor de la RDF! No había duda alguna, su Lisa era una super-mujer. ¡Se sentía tan orgulloso de ella!

Maistroff dio un paso atrás y saludó militarmente a Lisa. Ella le devolvió el saludo formalmente, sin dejar siquiera entrever la emoción que en ese momento la embargaba. Era momento de ser formal y ella así se comportaba.

- ¡Felicidades, capitana Hayes!

- ¡Gracias, señor! Portaré estas medallas con honor y con orgullo.

- Así será.

Mientras el coronel Maistroff regresaba al estrado y hacía uso de la palabra, Lisa no podía dejar de pensar en el honor que acababa de serle conferido… ¡La Medalla Macross! No podía dejar de pensar en ello, ni siquiera podía creerlo… su padre hubiera estado muy orgulloso de ella… ¡Si tan sólo estuviera ahí para verla en esos momentos! Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de mirar sobre su hombro y sonreírle a Rick, pero se contuvo, sabiendo que aquello rompería con toda la solemnidad y etiqueta militar de aquel acto. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, podía sentir la mirada de él clavada en ella… y eso la reconfortaba.

- Todos sabemos de los tristes acontecimientos que han sucedido en estos días en la Ciudad Macross, tras el brutal ataque del que fuimos víctimas. – La voz de Maistroff la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. – Sufrimos pérdidas terribles e irreparables dentro de nuestro personal militar de la RDF. Su heroísmo y su sacrificio supremo jamás serán olvidados. Ya se está trabajando, en conjunto con el GTU y las autoridades civiles de Ciudad Macross, en el proyecto de un monumento de honor que recuerde la memoria de nuestros héroes para siempre… el mismo SDF1 será un recordatorio constante del heroísmo del que fuimos testigos… y del legado de aquellos que se nos adelantaron un paso en la eternidad.

Se hizo silencio en la sala. Todos bajaron la vista, recordando a aquellos a quienes habían perdido y su póstumo sacrificio. Después de un momento el coronel prosiguió:

- Tras el sensible fallecimiento del Almirante Henry Gloval, la RDF ha quedado sin una cabeza y sin un guía… la imagen fuerte y noble del Almirante Gloval jamás será olvidada y sus enseñanzas servirán de guía para todos aquellos que tuvimos el honor y el privilegio de servir bajo sus órdenes. En esta mañana, sin embargo, nos hemos reunido en este Salón de Consejo, para asignar a quien a partir de hoy guiara el curso y destino de la RDF con mano firme y corazón fuerte, siguiendo los pasos de su ilustre antecesor y llevándonos por el mismo camino hacia la paz duradera en nuestro mundo.

El Coronel Maistroff tomó una carpeta con el escudo de la RDF y abriéndola, comenzó a leer el documento de Resolución de Promoción, sin mayor preámbulo:

"_A todos los aquí presentes, miembros de la RDF, representantes del GTU, autoridades civiles de Ciudad Macross y demás asistentes a esta sesión solemne de Consejo, confiando en el valor, la fidelidad, el sentido del deber y la entrega, así cómo en las habilidades de la Capitana Elizabeth Hayes, le otorgo a nombre de la RDF y el GTU el rango de Almirante de la RDF. Esta oficial, por tanto, deberá cuidadosa y diligentemente llevar a cabo las responsabilidades a su cargo, realizando las acciones que sean necesarias para el cumplimiento de su deber, ordinarias o extraordinarias._

_Y estrictamente ordeno y requiero a los oficiales, soldados y demás personal de rango menor, rendir obediencia al Almirante Elizabeth Hayes de acuerdo a su rango y posición. La Almirante Hayes, a su vez, acatará las órdenes y resoluciones emanadas del Consejo del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y acuerdo a las leyes y estatutos vigentes._

_Esta comisión entra en vigor inmediatamente y estará vigente y será cumplida cabalmente mientras la oficial Hayes permanezca activa y en funciones dentro de la RDF._

_Se otorga la presente comisión en la Ciudad de Nueva Macross en el mes de enero del año 2012 y se firma por los oficiales del Consejo de la RDF y los representantes del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida."_

El coronel Maistroff cerró la carpeta y, seguido por uno de los representantes del GTU, se aproximó a Lisa una vez más. Ella permanecía impasible frente al Consejo, demostrando una gallardía y una elegancia dignas solamente de la Almirante de la Flota. El coronel saludó militarmente a Lisa y cuando ella respondió el saludo, él procedió a colocarle en el uniforme las nuevas insignias de su rango. Lisa sentía que su corazón latía sin control. Cuando vio aparecer aquella insignia de 4 estrellas en manos del coronel, la misma que ella tantas veces había visto en el uniforme de su padre, no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

Finalmente el representante del GTU le entregó a Maistroff la gorra militar blanca y negra de almirante de la RDF. El coronel se la entregó a Lisa y ella la recibió con gran dignidad. Él le hizo una seña para que ella se colocara la gorra en la cabeza y cuando así lo hizo, no pudo evitar el sonreír al recordar todas aquellas veces, cuando siendo todavía una niña, se había puesto la gorra de su padre, que le quedaba demasiado grande. Esta, en cambio, parecía estar hecha a su medida.

El representante del GTU dio un paso atrás y Maistroff iba a hacer lo mismo, pero se detuvo cuando pareció recordar algo. Rick, quien ya tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sonrió aún con más alegría cuando vio al coronel sacar del bolsillo de su uniforme la placa que él le había entregado antes de la ceremonia, la que había pertenecido al padre de Lisa, al Almirante Donald Hayes.

Lisa sintió que la respiración le faltó por un segundo y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio aparecer esa placa en manos del coronel.

- Pertenecía a su padre, Almirante Hayes. – Le habló en voz baja, mientras se la colocaba en la solapa del uniforme.

Lisa no hizo preguntas, enseguida supo de dónde había salido aquello y gracias a quién había llegado a manos de Maistroff. Sonrió para sí misma, mientras en su mente aparecía la imagen de esos profundos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

El Coronel dio un paso atrás y saludó a Lisa. Ella devolvió el saludo, mientras una escolta formada por un abanderado con la bandera de la RDF y dos escoltas armados, se aproximaban a ella. Lisa sabía lo que debía hacer. Saludó formalmente a la bandera y el guardia la inclinó levemente para saludar a la Almirante. Aún con su mano en alto, en aquel saludo militar, Lisa tomó un extremo de la bandera e hizo su juramento:

- Yo, Elizabeth Hayes, oficial de la RDF, habiendo sido promovida al rango de Almirante, solemnemente juro que defenderé al Planeta Tierra y a sus habitantes de cualquier enemigo, interno o externo. Que seré responsable, fiel y digna de confianza como oficial del a RDF y que haré cuanto de mí dependa por cumplir con honor las obligaciones del rango que hoy he adquirido.

Lisa soltó la bandera, la cual volvió a inclinarse y los guardias comenzaron a alejarse. Lisa volvió a la posición de firmes. El coronel Maistroff le pidió que se diera la media vuelta, para quedar de frente a quienes estaban reunidos en aquel salón. Cuando ella lo hizo, sus ojos inmediatamente se encontraron con los del Capitán Hunter, que la observaban con una mezcla de orgullo, satisfacción, alegría y amor. Una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en el rostro de ella, mientras escuchaba al Coronel Maistroff dar la orden de saludar. Todos los militares saludaron al Almirante Hayes al unísono y ella sintió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas otra vez. Devolvió el saludo y cuando aquel formalismo terminó, el coronel le hizo la seña de que podía usar el estrado si quería decir algunas palabras.

- Es algo corto. – Lisa caminó resueltamente al estrado. – No me tomará mucho.

Se paró frente al micrófono y sus ojos se cruzaron por un breve segundo con los de Rick, antes de que comenzara a hablar:

- Cuando recibí mi primer ascenso en la RDF, lo primero que hice fue correr a comunicárselo a mi padre, el Almirante Donald Hayes. Cuando lo supo, su respuesta fue una que jamás olvidaré. Me dijo que ese ascenso no era un premio, sino una responsabilidad… hoy sé que mi padre tenía razón. El saber que tanto él como el Almirante Gloval estuvieron en esta posición de almirante antes que yo es algo que me llena de orgullo pero me hace sentir humilde. Siento el peso de esta nueva responsabilidad que, sin embargo, sabré llevar con orgullo y poniendo mi corazón por delante.

Mi padre solía decir que debía reflexionar y meditar mis opciones antes de actuar o de tomar una determinación, porque en el momento en que la tomara, ya no podría tener dudas ni detenerme. Si mi decisión había sido la correcta, vencería en combate… si había sido la equivocada, sería vencida, pero esto sería una nueva oportunidad de ponerme de pie y reiniciar desde el principio, actuando con más sensatez y sabiduría. Mi padre decía que cuando un Hayes tomaba una decisión, llegaba hasta el final, cualesquiera que fueran las circunstancias o las consecuencias. Así que ahora que he tomado la decisión de aceptar este rango, en honor a mi padre y al Almirante Gloval, les prometo que llegaré hasta el final.

Sólo quiero terminar con una frase de John Bunyan que dice: _"Aún cuando haya pasado por todo lo que pasé, no me arrepiento de los problemas en que me metí, porque fueron ellos los que me condujeron hasta donde deseé llegar. Ahora, todo lo que tengo es esta espada, y la entrego a cualquiera que desee seguir su peregrinación. Llevo conmigo las marcas y las cicatrices de los combates; ellas son testimonio de lo que viví y recompensas de lo que conquisté. Son estas marcas y cicatrices queridas las que me abrirán las puertas del Paraíso. Hubo una época en la que viví escuchando historias de hazañas. Hubo otras épocas en que viví simplemente porque necesitaba vivir. Pero ahora vivo porque soy una guerrera y porque quiero estar por siempre en la compañía de aquel al lado de quien tanto he luchado. " __1_

Al decir esas últimas palabras, los ojos de Lisa se clavaron profundamente en los de Rick, quien seguía cada una de sus palabras con gran interés y admiración. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella y fue reflejada en los del capitán Hunter.

Los diarios y noticieros, al informar sobre el ascenso de Lisa Hayes a Almirante, comentarían que, quizás por los nervios del momento, la Almirante había cambiado el final de esa frase tan conocida de Bunyan… pero Lisa y Rick sabían que no había sido así, que en realidad aquel cambio había sido deliberado… y era algo que era sólo entre ellos dos.

- Y ahora, le pido formalmente al Almirante Hayes que como primera acción de su almirantazgo, haga entrega de las medallas que la RDF y el GTU otorgan a la Teniente Primera Miriya Parino-Sterling, al Teniente Comandante Maximilian Sterling y al Capitán Richard Hunter.

Los ojos de Lisa y Rick volvieron a encontrarse mientras miradas de sorpresa y alegría aparecían en ellos, dialogando en un elocuente silencio:

_- ¿Una medalla, para mí? – _Los ojos de Rick preguntaban. -_ ¿Tú sabías?_

_- No, pero te la mereces._ – Los de ella contestaban.

El coronel Maistroff requirió a los tres oficiales al centro de la sala. La Almirante Hayes entregó la Medalla Altaír, que consistía en una águila en vuelo sobre un escudo de la RDF y que era otorgada por heroísmo, méritos o logros extraordinarios en vuelos de combate y la Medalla Antares por acciones humanitarias a la Teniente Miriya Parino-Sterling y al Teniente Comandante Max Sterling.

Las mismas medallas, además de una segunda Medalla Titanium al Valor, fueron otorgadas al Capitán Richard Hunter. Cuando Lisa colocó las medallas en el uniforme de Rick, pudo sentir su corazón latiendo violentamente en su pecho. Tal vez fuera por su cercanía física o porque estaba emocionado con aquel honor tan inesperado… pero aquello provocó que el corazón de ella reaccionada de la misma manera.

Cuando dio un paso atrás y Rick la saludó, ella devolvió el saludo. Se sostuvieron la mirada y él no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran un poco al verla así, saludándolo de esa manera… esa escena lo transportaba a aquella mañana no hacía mucho, cuando ella lo había saludado de esa manera después de haberse despedido de él.

Lisa terminó el saludo, pero aún se quedaron frente a frente, con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro. Ni siquiera se habían percatado de que el Coronel Maistroff estaba hablando, dada por terminada aquella sesión solemne del consejo. Para Rick y Lisa el mundo parecía haber desaparecido a su alrededor. Fue un sonido largo y profundo de trompeta lo que los hizo despertar de su trance. Las banderas del RDF y GTU se retiraban del recinto y todos los militares saludaron con gran respeto.

Apenas habían salido, cuando se rompieron filas y antes de que Rick pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Lisa ya tenía a su alrededor a una multitud de reporteros que querían hablar con ella, entrevistarla, obtener sus primeras impresiones, una primera plana… alguna declaración.

Rick dio un paso atrás sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Sintió una mano en su hombro y cuando se dio media vuelta se encontró de frente con Maistroff, que lo miraba con cierta indiferencia.

- Felicidades por sus medallas, capitán. – Dijo sin mucha emoción.

- Gracias, señor.

- Capitán, sólo quiero dejarle algo en claro antes de retirarme. Usted deberá guardar el respeto y etiqueta militar hacia la figura, rango e investidura de la Almirante Hayes. ¿Entendido?

- No se preocupe, coronel. – Rick trató de contenerse. – Yo le aseguro que yo soy el primer interesado en mantener el respeto hacia ella.

- Sólo quería clarificarlo. – Maistroff se dio media vuelta para comenzar a retirarse, pero se detuvo y le habló a Rick: - Dígale al Almirante que espero que después de la comida podamos vernos. Necesitamos ponernos al día.

- Así lo haré, señor.

Max y Miriya fueron a felicitar a Rick no sólo por las medallas obtenidas, sino también por la manera en que se había comportado frente a Maistroff. Rick los felicitó a ellos, los tres admiraron sus medallas y comentaron sobre ellas. Miriya le comentó a Rick que debía ser grandioso para él tener ya dos Medallas Titanium, pero él, aunque sonrió, dentro de su corazón se arrepintió de haberle entregado su primera medalla a Minmei. Aquella era muy especial, la había obtenido por rescatar a Lisa. Casi como si leyera sus pensamientos, Max hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, señalando el lugar donde ella se encontraba rodeada de reporteros:

- No lo sé jefe¿No crees que es un momento oportuno para rescatar a la Almirante?

Rick miró a Lisa y sonrió un tanto divertido. Se veía pequeña y acosada entre tantas personas que querían hablar con ella, entre tantas cámaras fotográficas y de video y los micrófonos, grabadoras y celulares que tenía en la cara.

El capitán Hunter se abrió paso entre la multitud de reporteros y cuando quedó frente a Lisa, ella lo miró con ojos suplicantes. Él saludó formalmente y habló con voz fuerte para que todos lo escucharan:

- Almirante, su presencia es requerida en la oficina del Coronel Maistroff a la brevedad posible. Permítame escoltarla.

Lisa se disculpó con la prensa y enseguida Rick le indicó una salida por una puerta lateral de la Sala de Consejo que daba a una escalera de servicio por donde podían escabullirse sin ser vistos.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Lisa respiró profundamente y se recargó en la pared detrás de ella, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y trataba de relajarse.

- Muchas gracias por rescatarme, capitán. Oportuno como siempre.

- ¡Siempre, Almirante Hayes!

Lisa levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rick, que parecieron clavársele en el alma. Él le sonreía con orgullo y el cariño que ella podía ver en su apuesto rostro hizo que Lisa agradeciera el apoyo que la pared en la que estaba recargada le proporcionaba, de otra manera podría haber colapsado. Sintió cómo Rick le quitó su gorra de almirante, para poder verla mejor a los ojos, puso sus manos en su cintura y la atrajo contra sí, sin romper el contacto visual. La frente del capitán se recargó en la de ella y traviesamente le besó la punta de la nariz.

- ¿Sería insubordinación decirle a la Almirante lo absolutamente hermosa que se ve el día de hoy?

Lisa sonrió y negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que se sonrojaba. Los ojos del capitán brillaban con un fuego y una pasión que Lisa no recordaba haber visto antes… al menos no al estar clavados en los suyos. Rick comenzó a inclinarse lentamente, buscando sus labios. El corazón de Lisa se aceleró y sus manos se deslizaron por el pecho de Rick hasta apoyarse en sus hombros; sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras sentía que su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas… cuando sintió el aliento de Rick en su rostro y se percató de que las manos del capitán subían lentamente por su espalda, para atraerla contra su cuerpo, Lisa sintió que simplemente perdía la razón. ¡Aquel era el momento que había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo! El momento en el que Rick Hunter, por voluntad propia la besaría… por amor.

Sin embargo aquel beso no sucedería… no en ese lugar y no en ese momento.

La puerta se abrió y Max y Miriya aparecieron en la escalera de servicio. Se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron la escena ante ellos. Lisa y Rick se habían separado violentamente cuando habían escuchado el ruido de la puerta y ahora el capitán Hunter, gruñendo con frustración, escondía su rostro en el cuello de la Almirante, mientras ella soltaba una risita nerviosa y un leve sonrojo podía apreciarse en su rostro.

- ¡Oh! – Max sonrió un tanto apenado. – Parece que es un mal momento… ¡Lo siento mucho!

- ¡No, no lo sientes!

Rick se separó de Lisa y le lanzó un puñetazo juguetón a Max para golpearlo en el estómago. El comandante Sterling se dobló sobre sí mismo, fingiendo que Rick le había sacado el aire y el capitán Hunter aprovechó para atrapar el cuello de su amigo con su brazo derecho en una llave de lucha libre.

Lisa y Miriya sacudieron la cabeza, reprobando la actitud de aquellos oficiales que a veces parecían niños de preescolar, pero sonrieron de todas maneras. Miriya se acercó a Lisa y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, la saludó formalmente, mientras Lisa volvía a colocarse su gorra, que había recuperado de las manos de Rick antes de que este comenzara su pelea.

- ¡Almirante Hayes¡Muchas felicidades!

- ¡Gracias Teniente Parino-Sterling! – Lisa devolvió el saludo.

- Tenemos que reportarnos en la pista de vuelo en 20 minutos, sólo queríamos decirte que estamos muy orgullosos de ti y queremos que sepas que cuentas con nuestra lealtad incondicional.

Lisa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Rick y Max seguían peleando, pero de pronto se detuvieron y Max, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras le aplicaba una llave al brazo de Rick, miró a Lisa y asintió a las palabras de su esposa.

- ¡Eso es cierto, Almirante¡Cuenta con nosotros para todo!

- ¡Pues no estaría mal que la primera orden de almirante que le dieras a este insubordinado fuera que me suelte! – Rick miró a Lisa.

- ¡Usted comenzó, capitán! – Max lo soltó.

- ¡No es cierto! – Rick se defendió.

- ¡Vamos Max! – Miriya atrapó el brazo de su esposo. – Tenemos trabajo que hacer y creo que la Almirante y el capitán deben… encargarse de algunos asuntos.

Mientras Miriya prácticamente arrastraba a Max por la escalera de servicio, el comandante Sterling le hizo un saludo a Lisa que ella correspondió y habló, antes de desaparecer de la vista de Rick y Lisa:

- ¡Pasamos por ustedes a las ocho!

- ¡Los esperamos! – Lisa le respondió.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Lisa miró a Rick y le lanzó una mirada asesina, aunque la pequeña sonrisa traviesa en su rostro la desmentía por completo. Se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza, como esperando una explicación del comportamiento del capitán.

- ¿Qué? – Rick respondió inocentemente, arreglando su uniforme. - ¡Él empezó!

Lisa movió negativamente la cabeza y tomó la mano de Rick, mientras comenzaban a bajar las escaleras.

- ¡Vamos capitán! Tengo jaqueca… realmente necesito una taza de café. ¿Dices que Maistroff quiere hablar conmigo?

- Bueno, me dijo que esperaba que pudieran ponerse al día después de la comida. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

- Preferiría ir a hablar con él de una vez. – Lisa le respondió. – Entre más pronto mejor…

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por la base dirigiéndose al edificio que albergaba las oficinas del coronel y otros oficiales de la RDF. El personal de la base se detenía para saludar militarmente a Lisa y cuadrarse ante ella por donde quiera que ella pasaba. Era obvio que todos estaban conformes y satisfechos con aquella promoción, pues las sonrisas de todos los soldados, oficiales y demás personal que se encontraban en la base eran bastante elocuentes.

La Almirante Hayes se detenía a saludar a todos los que se acercaban y respondía a todos los saludos que recibía. El Capitán Hunter caminaba a su lado, de manera protectora, casi como si fuera su guardaespaldas, aunque para todos en la base era obvio lo que sucedía entre ellos. Todos estaban contentos de que Lisa Hayes fuera su nueva almirante, pero aún más felices de verla, por fin, al lado del Capitán Hunter.

Mientras caminaban, hombro con hombro, Rick no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Lisa ni dejar de sonreír orgullosamente al ver lo formal y lo absolutamente perfecta que se veía.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rick? – Lisa le sonrió, percatándose de la manera en que él la estaba observando.

- Nada… sólo pensaba en lo simpática que te ves con esa gorrita.

- Esta _"gorrita"_ es una gorra reglamentaria del uniforme de almirante¿sabías?

- Si, lo sé, lo sé. – Rick se rió. - ¡Te ves hermosa!

Lisa se sonrojó un poco y habló:

- Hmmm… pienso que sería un acto de caballerosidad si el oficial que me escolta en estos momentos me ofreciera su brazo¿No le parece, capitán?

Rick la miró y ella notó que se veía un tanto nervioso… inseguro.

- ¿No te preocupa que te vean conmigo, Lisa? – preguntó con genuina preocupación. – Con el protocolo y todo eso…

Lisa le sonrió radiantemente y sin más lo tomó del brazo, abrazándose a él.

- Quiero que TODOS me vean contigo, Rick Hunter. – le respondió y sus ojos verdes brillaron como si estuvieran hechos de fuego.

Rick sonrió, sintiendo una alegría y un orgullo como jamás los había sentido en su vida. La Almirante Lisa Hayes, aquella mujer tan maravillosa, tan hermosa, tan inteligente, tan importante… ¡Tan perfecta! Ella lo amaba a él, a Rick Hunter… a un piloto de circo, como despectivamente solían llamarlo los miembros del consejo.

Ella no se avergonzaba de caminar de su brazo, antes bien quería que todos supieran que estaban juntos. Aquello hizo que Rick se hinchara de orgullo. Su postura adquirió un elegante aire militar, mientras caminaba a través de la base, escoltando al Almirante Hayes. Aquello no pasaba desapercibido para quienes los veían pasar y así, entre los saludos formales, no faltaron los oficiales que, traviesamente, les hicieran la "V" de victoria con los dedos o les levantaran el pulgar al tiempo que les guiñaban el ojo.

-

* * *

-

Eran casi las siete de la noche cuando Rick regresó a casa de Lisa. Después de la ceremonia de esa mañana, ella había estado durante horas con el Coronel Maistroff y otros miembros del consejo, poniéndose al día en los asuntos de la RDF y las acciones a tomar en los días siguientes, así como los derechos y obligaciones que ahora ella tenía, como la nueva almirante.

Rick no la había vuelto a ver en todo el día. Se habían llamado al celular en un par de ocasiones, pero cuando él fue enviado a una misión de reconocimiento extraordinaria al frente del Escuadrón Skull, ya no pudieron seguir en contacto. Cuando regresó a la base, fue informado de que ella ya se había retirado. Rick se sentía algo cansado después de un día particularmente emotivo y ocupado, pero tenía ganas de salir a cenar con Lisa y los Sterling.

Durante su vuelo y en el camino de vuelta a casa, lo único que podía pensar era en lo que había sucedido en la escalera de servicio, cuando Lisa y él habían estado a punto de besarse. Por más esfuerzos que hacía por pensar en otra cosa, esa escena siempre volvía a él… ¿Estaban finalmente listos para dar el siguiente paso?

Cuando Rick entró a la casa y se quitó su gabardina, se percató de que la luz de la habitación de Lisa estaba encendida y había música suave que venía del aparato de sonido que estaba en la sala. Sonrió y fue a encontrarse con Lisa. Aunque la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta de par en par, él tocó con los nudillos antes de entrar.

- ¿Lisa?

La almirante Hayes estaba sentada en su tocador, cepillando su sedoso cabello color miel que le caía graciosamente sobre los hombros, contrastando con la blancura de la bata que llevaba puesta. Miró a Rick en el reflejo de su espejo y sonrió una pequeña sonrisa llena de cariño antes de darse la media vuelta sobre su asiento para verlo de frente.

- ¡Rick¿Cómo estás¿Qué tal estuvo tu patrullaje? Supe que te enviaron a una misión especial.

- Nada fuera de lo normal.

Rick se acercó a ella y se inclinó para besarla en la frente. Ella lo miró con una mirada y una sonrisa que hicieron que él sintiera mariposas en el estómago. Le devolvió la sonrisa y ella atrapó la mano que él tenía sobre su hombro.

- ¿Porqué no vas a tomar un baño? Los Sterling estarán aquí en una hora y ya sabes lo puntuales que son. – Lisa se acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano de él.

- Por supuesto. – Rick le sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. - ¿Es un restaurante muy formal? Porque en realidad no tengo ropa formal… sólo mi traje de siempre y…

- No te preocupes, no necesitas usar corbata. – Lisa le sonrió, volviendo a clavar la vista en el espejo. - ¿Porqué no te pones tus pantalones negros y el saco sport que usaste aquella vez en la cena de año nuevo¡Te veías muy apuesto con esa ropa!

Rick sonrió, agradecido de no tener que usar corbata. Jamás había sido amante de las corbatas y siempre que tenía que usar una se sentía incomodo.

- ¿Pero traje esa ropa conmigo?

- Si. – Lisa se puso de pie y caminó a su guardarropas. – Yo me aseguré de ello.

Cuando ella abrió el guardarropa, los ojos de Rick se agrandaron. Lisa había desocupado una sección del mismo, en donde ahora estaba su ropa perfectamente bien ordenada.

- Lisa… ¿Qué—?

- Pensé que sería más cómodo para ti tener tu ropa aquí en vez de tenerla hecha bolas en tu mochila… espero que no te moleste que me haya tomado la libertad de ponerla aquí.

- ¡Eres maravillosa!

- Lo sé. – Ella le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, mientras iba a abrir su lado del guardarropas. – Yo tampoco tengo mucha ropa formal… por eso le pedí a Max que fuéramos a un lugar que no fuera demasiado formal… aún no sé que ponerme.

- Hmmm… - Rick caminó hasta quedar detrás de ella y comenzó a observar sus vestidos, que en realidad no eran muchos. – Bueno… ese vestido azul se te vería precioso… pero no sé si tendrás mucho frío con él.

Después de una breve deliberación, Lisa eligió un vestido color azul pálido, "_azul hielo"_, le había dicho Claudia el día que lo había comprado y sólo porque su amiga prácticamente la obligó a hacerlo, argumentando lo bien que le quedaría aquel modelo y lo hermosa que se vería usándolo… aunque nunca hasta ese momento había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Lisa rogó porque el restaurante tuviera una buena calefacción, pues con lo frío de aquella noche, ese vestido no la mantendría particularmente caliente.

Rick sonrió, imaginándose a Lisa usando aquel vestido. Era sencillo, nada realmente formal ni espectacular pero él sabía que una vez que Lisa obrara su magia, el vestido sería el de una reina. Se dirigió al baño llevando consigo su ropa y decidiendo que debería de darse prisa, si quería pasar unos minutos a solas con Lisa antes de que los Sterling llegaran.

- ¿Estás segura de que no te causa molestias el tener mi ropa ahí? – Rick le habló desde el baño.

- ¡Claro que no! No te preocupes por eso, Rick… lo importante es que tú te sientas cómodo en la casa.

- Me siento cómodo. – él le respondió. – Yo—recibí un comunicado hoy, informándome que mi casa estará lista a principios de la próxima semana.

- Oh… - Lisa no pudo esconder su decepción.

- Bien, no tardo… me baño rápido.

Cuando el agua comenzó a correr en la ducha, Lisa aprovechó para cambiarse de ropa y terminar de arreglarse. Estaba dándole los toques finales a su cabello, que había decidido llevar suelto, cuando el teléfono sonó. Contestó, sabiendo de antemano que era Max quien llamaba.

- ¡Hola Max¿Qué sucede?

- Lisa… sólo hablo para avisarles que probablemente lleguemos unos 15 minutos tarde por ustedes... la niñera de Dana tuvo un inconveniente y Miriya y yo estamos tratando de encontrar otra de último momento… pero ahí estaremos.

- No hay problema, Max. Aquí los esperamos… ¡Gracias por avisar!

Después de aquella llamada, Lisa fue a mirar por la ventana. La noche era perfecta, era la primera vez en semanas que no estaba nevando e incluso en el cielo podían verse algunas estrellas brillando tímidamente. La almirante Hayes sonrió y suspiró profundamente. La música suave que tenía puesta en el aparato de sonido la relajaba y la hacía sentirse tranquila.

Lisa ya estaba lista, así que ya solo debía esperar a que Rick lo estuviera y qué los Sterling fueran a recogerlos. En la sala había una puerta corrediza que daba al jardín. Lisa la abrió un poco y el aire frío de la noche entró, provocándole escalofríos. Sin embargo el ambiente era bastante agradable: la noche fresca, la semipenumbra de la sala alumbrada sólo por una lámpara, la música suave…

Y algunos minutos después, los brazos fuertes de Rick cerrándose en torno a su cintura, mientras la abrazaba por detrás, tomándola por sorpresa. Su aroma le era algo que le era tan familiar a Lisa que inmediatamente la hizo sentir segura y tranquila. Sonrió y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Rick, cerrando los ojos.

- Te vas a enfermar si te paras así frente a una puerta abierta en una noche de invierno. – Rick le susurró al oído.

Lisa colocó una mano sobre las de Rick que se cerraban sobre su estómago y la otra subió para acariciarle la mejilla.

- Bueno, te tengo a ti para mantenerme caliente¿No es así?

Rick soltó una risita e involuntariamente, sin siquiera percatarse de lo que hacía, escondió su rostro en el cuello de Lisa, provocando con esto un estremecimiento que sacudió perceptiblemente el cuerpo de la almirante.

- Los Sterling no deben de tardar en llegar. –Rick comentó.

- Max habló… tuvieron un contratiempo con la niñera de Dana, pero llegarán en unos 15 minutos.

Rick sonrió para sí mismo y Lisa sintió esa sensación familiar, como si una corriente eléctrica le estuviera recorriendo la columna, cuando sintió los labios de él rozándole la oreja mientras le hablaba en voz baja:

- ¡Esa música es muy bonita, amor!

- Es música celta. – Lisa se dio media vuelta en los brazos de él para mirarlo de frente. – Siempre me ha relajado mucho… me gusta.

- Es muy bella.

Rick mantenía sus brazos en torno a su cintura y Lisa deslizó los suyos alrededor del cuello de él y se recargó en su pecho. Ambos cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a moverse lentamente al ritmo suave de la música.

Rick aspiró profundamente el aroma intoxicante del cabello de Lisa y sintió que este penetraba en su cuerpo, inundándolo por completo. Ella, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él, había dejado de pensar… era imposible hacerlo, cuando él la abrazaba con tanto amor… cuando podía escuchar su corazón acelerándose en su pecho.

La mano derecha de Lisa suavemente fue a posarse en la nuca de Rick y lentamente sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse entre los cabellos oscuros del capitán, provocando que él apretara los ojos y suspirara profundamente. Durante un momento su universo entero parecía estar resumido a aquello: Lisa acariciándolo de esa manera. Sus manos comenzaron a subir y bajar por la espalda de ella, provocando que ella la arqueara involuntariamente, apretándose aún más contra él.

- Lisa… - murmuró contra su cuello.

La vibración de aquella palabra contra su piel hizo que Lisa dejara escapar un suspiro corto y profundo. Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies y fue cuando Rick sintió cómo sus dedos se deslizaban entre sus cabellos y bajaban hasta su nuca… y enseguida, como si fuera un sueño o una fantasía, Rick no pudo reprimir el gemido suave y apagado que escapó de su garganta cuando sintió los labios de Lisa posarse suavemente en su cuello.

- ¡Lisa! – susurró vehementemente.

Su respiración se agitó cuando Lisa comenzó a recorrer su cuello traviesamente con sus labios, sin que aquello fuera ni un beso, ni una caricia… era una tortura. Los labios de ella le recorrieron lentamente la piel entre su clavícula y el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras su mano seguía acariciando su nuca y su cabello. Rick pensó que aquello no estaba pasando… no podía estar sucediendo… ¡Se sentía tan bien¡Era delicioso! Involuntariamente Rick ladeó su cabeza, para darle un acceso más fácil a Lisa a su cuello.

Un gruñido suave pero profundo salió directamente de las profundidades de su alma, cuando ella comenzó a besarlo lentamente y sin prisa, recorriendo la distancia entre la base de su cuello y su mentón, sin dejar de acariciarlo. La respiración de Rick se había acelerado y su corazón latía sin control.

De pronto Lisa se detuvo abruptamente y él entreabrió sus ojos para mirarla al rostro. Rick respiraba entrecortadamente y sentía que su cuerpo entero temblaba ligeramente, anticipándose a lo que estaba por venir.

- Lisa… - susurró, clavando su mirada en la de ella. - ¡Te amo!

- Y yo a ti…

Rick había cerrado el estrecho espacio que existía entre el rostro de él y el de ella y ahora sus labios habían comenzado a besar el cuello de Lisa, mientras ella hacía lo propio con él suyo. Los sentimientos y sensaciones que aquellos besos estaban despertando en ellos eran demasiado poderosos como para ignorarlos.

- ¡Te amo! – Rick susurró contra su cuello, afirmándole sus sentimientos una vez más.

Lisa se separó lentamente, pero sólo el espacio necesario para mirarlo a los ojos, clavando en ellos su mirada profunda y llena de amor.

- ¡Yo también te amo!

Rick entrecerró los ojos, buscando los labios de Lisa lentamente, sin querer apresurar el momento, sabiendo que aquello era sólo el principio… casi como si fuera un reflejo, Lisa se acercó a él, buscando ávidamente sus labios.

Aquel primer toque fue mágico… fue poderoso, cargado de energía, de electricidad, de promesas e ilusiones, de sueños y sobre todo de amor… ¡Mucho amor! Más que besarse, sus labios sólo se habían encontrado y se habían tocado levemente. Ninguno de los dos se movió. Después de un momento Rick profundizó un poco aquel beso y ella le correspondió, pero de inmediato se separaron, aunque sin dejar de abrazarse. Sus ojos se entreabrieron y sus miradas se encontraron. Ambos sentían los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Rick subió su mano y la colocó en la mejilla de Lisa, acariciándola con amor y devoción, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por el rostro de ella. Él se inclinó un poco y sus labios se encontraron otra vez. Después de un momento en el que el mundo pareció desaparecer de su alrededor y el tiempo se detuvo entre ellos, aquel beso se hizo más profundo y más íntimo. Sus labios se entreabrieron y Rick comenzó a devorarla con urgencia y pasión, abrazándola contra su cuerpo y perdiéndose en la sensación de estar con ella… de finalmente estar besando a Lisa Hayes, a la mujer a la que amaba más que a su vida.

Para Lisa aquel beso fue un momento cumbre en su vida… ese beso parecía cambiarlo todo, darle un nuevo significado, un nuevo rumbo a su existencia. Con ese beso estaba desapareciendo por completo aquella oficial dura, fría y sin sentimientos para dar paso a una mujer llena de vida, de sueños, de esperanzas y de amor.

Se habían besado antes, era cierto, pero jamás lo habían hecho de esa manera. Todos sus otros besos habían sido fríos, apresurados, con público, urgentes y en circunstancias que los habían hecho olvidarse por completo de que un beso es una expresión de amor. Este beso era diferente, en él estaban entregándose el uno al otro… sus almas se habían encontrado en sus labios, sellando con ello una promesa de un amor eterno e inmortal que los llevaría a las estrellas. Un amor que llegaría a convertirse en una leyenda de su propio tiempo.

El sonido de un claxon rompió intempestivamente la magia del momento. Rick y Lisa se separaron lentamente, sintiendo que aquella separación casi les provocaba dolor físico. Sus ojos se entreabrieron y se encontraron. Ambos trataban de controlar su respiración. Los brazos de Rick estaban en torno al cuerpo de Lisa y los de ella alrededor del cuello de él.

- Lisa… - Rick susurró, recorriéndole con la yema de los dedos la espalda desnuda, causando que ella temblara un poco en sus brazos. - ¿Realmente tenemos que ir a esa cena?

Aquel comentario provocó una sonrisa en ella. Se acercó a él y lo besó en la barbilla, en la comisura de sus labios y finalmente en los ojos con tanto cariño que Rick sinceramente pensó que sus piernas cederían al peso de su cuerpo en aquel momento. Lisa lo miró y en sus ojos él pudo ver el fuego y la pasión que en ese momento él había despertado en ella… ¡Y aquello le fascinaba!

El claxon sonó otra vez y Rick suspiró con frustración, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su pecho. Max se estaba volviendo bastante inoportuno últimamente. Lisa ya se había soltado de su abrazo y lo había tomado de la mano.

- ¿Podrías sacar los abrigos mientras cierro la puerta del jardín y apago el aparato de sonido?

- Si… claro, no hay problema. – Rick le contestó distraídamente, siguiéndola con la mirada mientras ella se movía por la sala.

¡Era tan hermosa!

Lisa fue al lado de Rick y él le ayudó a ponerse su abrigo antes de que él mismo se pusiera el suyo encima. Se dirigieron a la entrada, pero cuando Lisa puso su mano en el picaporte, Rick recargó su mano en la puerta, impidiendo que la abriera. Ella lo miró interrogativamente y él le lanzó una mirada tan llena de pasión y de deseo, que Lisa sintió que le atravesaba el corazón como si fuera una flecha. Sin decir ni media palabra y sin dar explicaciones, Rick levantó con su dedo la barbilla de Lisa para mirarla a los ojos y la atrapó entre su cuerpo y la puerta a sus espaldas, buscando sus labios casi con desesperación. Lisa no opuso resistencia, antes bien, cerró sus ojos y se abandonó a aquel beso…

… un beso que fue demasiado corto, pues ahora fue el timbre de la puerta lo que los interrumpió. Ambos se separaron e intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa de complicidad, pero no dijeron nada, aunque ambos podían descifrar la mirada en el rostro del otro: _"¡Terminaremos con esto más tarde¡Claro que lo haremos!"_

Lisa abrió la puerta y el rostro sonriente de Max apareció frente a ellos.

- ¡Buenas noches, almirante Hayes¡Buenas noches jefe¿Están listos¡Lamento el retraso! Pero ya estamos aquí y la noche es joven.

- No te preocupes, Max… llegaste justo a tiempo, como de costumbre. – Rick le lanzó una mirada asesina que Max prefirió ignorar.

Rick le ofreció su brazo a Lisa y los tres se dirigieron a la minivan de los Sterling, donde Miriya los recibió con una sonrisa y el comentario de lo bien que ambos lucían aquella noche. Un momento después la minivan ya estaba en camino, tomando el rumbo de la zona centro de Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

-

El restaurante que Max y Miriya habían elegido para celebrar esa noche era pequeño, agradable, íntimo y acogedor. La mesa que les habían preparado estaba en un pequeño privado enmarcado por celosías de madera cubiertas de vegetación artificial. El lugar estaba decorado con un estilo veneciano que le daba un aire romántico y privado. Cerca de donde las dos parejas se sentaron, una pequeña fuente complementaba el ambiente con el sonido suave y relajante del agua. En algún lugar del restaurante, una banda tocaba música suave.

- ¡Es perfecto! – Lisa comentó mientras Rick le acercaba la silla para que se sentara. - ¿Cómo es que ustedes encuentran este tipo de lugares?

- Bueno, Maximilian y yo tenemos la costumbre de salir a cenar juntos por lo menos 2 o 3 veces por semana.

- La experiencia de ser padres es hermosa y sin duda ha llenado nuestras vidas. – Max comentó, sentándose al lado de su esposa. – Pero Miriya y yo pensamos que es importante seguir cultivando nuestra relación de pareja y no solo convertirnos en los padres de Dana.

- Eso me parece muy inteligente de su parte. – Lisa les sonrió.

El mesero elegantemente les presentó el menú y se alejó un poco, para dejarlos elegir. Mientras Max y Miriya se concentraban en elegir su cena, Rick y Lisa apenas y podían mantener los ojos en el menú frente a ellos. Sin poder evitarlo sus miradas se encontraban una y otra vez, provocando sonrisas y un leve sonrojo. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para los Sterling, quien ocultos detrás de su menú, intercambiaban un guiño travieso y una sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría por sus amigos.

Max les hizo algunas recomendaciones a Rick y Lisa de las especialidades de aquel lugar que Miriya y él habían encontrado particularmente deliciosas en visitas previas. Rick y Lisa comenzaron a hablar en voz baja entre ellos, tratando de decidir qué les apetecía para la cena. Sin siquiera percatarse de ello, ambos se habían acercado más y Rick había tomado la mano de Lisa, que se veía pequeña y delicada en la mano fuerte del capitán, que la masajeaba afectuosamente. Max se lo indicó a Miriya con un movimiento de cabeza y ambos sonrieron otra vez.

El mesero se acercó y todos ordenaron su cena. Cuando se retiró, Miriya y Lisa se disculparon y se dirigieron al tocador de damas, dejando detrás de ellas a dos jóvenes militares que no podían quitarles la visa de encima.

- Bueno jefe¿Cuál es la historia?

- ¿La historia? – La voz de Max pareció sacar a Rick de un trance. - ¿Cuál historia?

- ¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, Rick! – Max le guiñó el ojo. – ¿Tú y Lisa? Es obvio que ya sucedió¿No es así?

Una pequeña sonrisa tímida apareció en los labios del capitán Hunter y por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar el sonrojarse.

- ¿Es tan obvio?

- Un poco, sí… - Max se rió. - ¡Vamos jefe, no tiene nada de malo! Lisa y tú están juntos y el expresarse cariño y amor por medio de un beso es lo más natural del mundo.

- Fue mucho más que sólo cariño y amor, Max… lo que Lisa me hizo sentir cuando nos besamos… - Rick se detuvo, tratando de encontrar las palabras que pudieran explicar sus sentimientos. - … es que… no lo puedo explicar… jamás había sentido eso antes, Max… ¡Nunca! Ni siquiera cuando estuve con Minmei… tú sabes, en un plano más íntimo… ni siquiera entonces sentí lo que sentí al besar a Lisa.

- Se llama _'amor'_, Rick. – Max le palmeó la espalda a su amigo. – Y créeme, esto es sólo el principio… ¡Puedo asegurarte que a partir de hoy comenzarás a vivir el tiempo más maravilloso y emocionante de tu vida!

Rick sonrió y asintió levemente a las palabras de su amigo, clavando su vista en el mantel y trazando su diseño distraídamente con su dedo.

- Quiero irme con calma, saborear cada momento, cada etapa con Lisa… quiero hacer las cosas bien con ella, no apresurar nada… que todo se vaya dando naturalmente, en el momento en que las cosas deban de suceder… ¡Le debo tanto, Max! Mientras más tiempo paso con ella, más me doy cuenta de lo enamorado que estoy de ella… ¡Y me odio tanto por haber sido tan ciego, tan tonto y por haberla lastimado tanto!

- Dicen que no se puede juzgar el amor futuro por el sufrimiento del pasado, Rick. Lo que sucedió, pues deben de resolverlo, es cierto. Pero no deben de basar su relación en las heridas y cicatrices del pasado.

- No, claro que no. Siento que con Lisa todo es nuevo, diferente y especial… todo es simplemente mágico. No puedo encontrar otra palabra para describirlo. Esta noche, cuando nos besamos… Max, la sentí tan viva en mis brazos… fue como si… como si fuera el primer día del mundo¿Sabes? Como si de pronto yo hubiera comenzado a existir y — Max, cada vez que ella me mira, cada vez que me sonríe, cada vez que me besa, que me abraza… me hace suyo sin remedio.

- ¡Te pegó duro, jefe! – Max volvió a darle unos golpecitos en la espalda. - ¡No sabes lo feliz que Miriya y yo nos sentimos por ustedes! Además, debo de decir que te llevaste el premio grande, Rick… ¡La Almirante de la flota!

- Lisa es mucho más que sólo eso… - los ojos de Rick brillaron y su sonrisa se suavizó al decir esas palabras.

Max comenzó a hablar de la ceremonia de aquel día y de lo magnífica y elegante que Lisa había estado… pero Rick ya no lo escuchaba. Si mirada estaba clavada en la puerta por la que en cualquier momento el objeto de su afecto aparecería y le regalaría una mirada intensa, de esas que lo quemaban con aquel fuego verde lleno de pasión… y una sonrisa tan dulce, que lo haría olvidarse del mundo entero.

En el baño, Lisa esperaba pacientemente mientras Miriya se arreglaba frente al espejo. La Almirante Hayes jamás había sido una mujer particularmente amante de los espejos. Mientras Miriya terminaba de retocar su maquillaje, Lisa jugueteaba con las flores que había en un florero y comentaba sobre aquel restaurante.

- Es muy bonito… y lo mejor de todo es que no hay muchas personas cenando aquí esta noche… bueno, supongo que los ánimos en Ciudad Macross no están como para salir a cenar en estos tiempos.

- La vida continúa a pesar de la guerra. – La antigua guerrera Zentraedi habló con aquella crudeza nacida de haber visto tantas batallas y que sin embargo encerraba una gran verdad. – Quienes murieron no lo hicieron para que nosotros lloráramos sus muertes. Lo hicieron para que nosotros siguiéramos adelante y viviéramos nuestras vidas. De otra manera su sacrificio sería inútil.

- Tienes razón. – Lisa asintió, sabiendo que aunque dolorosas, las palabras de Miriya eran ciertas.

- A Claudia y a las chicas les hubiera encantado verte con Rick, Lisa. – Miriya miró a su amiga y le sonrió. - ¿Te imaginas qué hubieran dicho?

- ¡Oh sí! – Lisa se rió y el recordar a sus amigas con alegría se sintió muy bien. – Kim, Vanessa y Sammy hubieran querido saber si Rick era bueno besando… y Claudia me estaría acosando con toda clase de preguntas íntimas sobre esta relación… dando por hecho que Rick es como Roy… aunque todos sabemos que, gracias a Dios, no es así.

- ¿Y bien? – Miriya le sonrió, mirándola traviesamente a los ojos. - ¿Cuál hubiera sido tu respuesta?

- ¿Qué? – Lisa la miró sorprendida.

- ¡Soy una Zentraedi, yo sé de estas cosas! Es obvio que Rick y tú se están moviendo en su relación… ¡Tienes que contarme todo sobre el Capitán Hunter¿Es bueno besando?

- ¡Miriya! – Lisa desvió su mirada y se sonrojó profundamente, al tiempo que una risita nerviosa escapaba de su garganta.

- Hmmmm… - Miriya estudió cuidadosamente a la nueva almirante de la RDF. – Sí, me parece que es bueno… supongo que ambos están un poco fuera de práctica, pero no es nada que no se arregle con un buen entrenamiento.

Lisa se rió, pero no pudo mirar de frente a Miriya. Se sentía un poco apenada. Su amiga le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

- ¡Vamos Lisa, está bien! Max me enseñó que cuando dos personas se aman lo más natural del mundo es que deseen pasar mucho tiempo en privado uniendo sus labios… aunque pronto eso ya no será suficiente, pero vayamos un paso a la vez. ¡Los humanos son tan complicados¡Es increíble que Rick y tú sepan menos de estos asuntos que yo, y se supone que aquí yo soy la extraterrestre!

Lisa no pudo menos que reírse de las ocurrencias de la Zentraedi. Sí, iba a extrañar profundamente los comentarios pícaros y sagaces de las chicas y los sermones y regaños de Claudia, pero comenzaba a darse cuenta de que en Miriya tendría el paquete completo.

- ¡Será mejor que regresemos a la mesa! Si dejamos a aquellos dos solos por mucho tiempo, se las ingeniarán para meterse en problemas de alguna manera.

- Cierto. – Lisa sonrió.

Las chicas regresaron a la mesa y fueron entusiastamente recibidas por aquel par de apuestos militares que sólo tenían ojos para ellas. Todos se sentaron y para comenzar, brindaron por el acontecimiento que había motivado la celebración de esa noche: la promoción de la Almirante Lisa Hayes.

Lisa agradeció las efusivas muestras de cariño y el entusiasmo de sus amigos, pero ella también aprovechó la oportunidad para brindar por los héroes que habían recibido tantas medallas aquel día. Aunque aquella no era una cena oficial, Lisa no pudo evitar el pronunciar un breve discurso sobre lo orgullosa que estaba de ellos, sobre lo mucho que ellos significaban para ella y el hecho de que ahora fueran su única familia… les pidió su apoyo y su ayuda para la nueva etapa que comenzaría para todos, con ella al frente de las tropas. Necesitaba gente de confianza a su alrededor y ellos eran su gente de más confianza… en ellos confiaría su vida.

Las palabras de Lisa provocaron una reacción bastante positiva en aquel grupo de militares. Los tres sintieron que para ellos sería más un honor que un deber o una responsabilidad el estar siempre al lado de la almirante Hayes. En silencio cada uno de ellos se hizo la promesa de que su estancia en la RDF tendría el propósito de ser para Lisa un apoyo incondicional y constante. No la iban a dejar sola jamás. A pesar de que nadie lo mencionó, Lisa pudo captar en sus miradas aquella promesa que cada uno de ellos le estaba haciendo. Fue un momento muy emotivo para los cuatro. Aquella noche esas cuatro personas tan diferentes se convirtieron en una familia.

Cuando la cena llegó, todos decidieron que hasta ahí llegaría la conversación formal y oficial. El resto de la noche sería para relajarse y divertirse, así que cualquier comentario que tuviera que ver con el trabajo, el ejército, sus órdenes del día siguiente o cualquier cosa que remotamente oliera a RDF, estaba absolutamente prohibida… y eso fue una advertencia dirigida con una dedicatoria especial para la Almirante Hayes.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y la conversación aún más. Hablaron de todo, de los recuerdos de su niñez, de momentos graciosos que habían vivido juntos en los últimos años, de sus planes para el futuro, de los sueños que cada uno de ellos tenía para los tiempos por venir…

Después de una larga conversación, y mientras esperaban el postre, Max se puso de pie y le pidió a su esposa que le concediera el honor de bailar con él la melodía que estaban tocando y que era una favorita de ambos. Miriya aceptó inmediatamente la propuesta de Max y los dos se dirigieron a la pista, en donde otras dos parejas bailaban lentamente.

Lisa y Rick se quedaron solos en la mesa y se sonrieron. Sus manos, que habían estado entrelazadas durante la mayor parte de la cena, descansaban entre ellos sobre la mesa. Rick apoyó su frente en la de ella y se permitió perderse en ese mar esmeralda en el que no le importaría naufragar.

- Es un lindo lugar¿No te parece? – Lisa comentó, recorriéndole la línea de la mandíbula con su dedo.

- Muy agradable. – Rick sonrió.

Lisa asintió con la cabeza pero ya no dijo nada más. Los ojos de Rick habían bajado, rompiendo el contacto visual y ahora le observaban insistentemente los labios. Lisa sintió que su corazón comenzaba a palpitarle de prisa… los ojos de Rick regresaron a los suyos y se entrecerraron levemente, al tiempo que ella sintió cómo él se acercaba más y más, buscando sus labios con timidez. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió una erupción volcánica en su pecho cuando los labios de Rick rozaron los suyos. Fue un beso breve y apresurado, pues ambos sabían que estaban en un lugar público y no estaban muy seguros de cuál era la manera correcta de comportarse.

Se separaron y se sonrieron con amor. Los ojos de Rick la miraban con una mezcla de ternura y deseo, provocando que el corazón se le derritiera y que el pulso se le acelerara sin control. Jamás, ni en sus sueños más intensos, se había atrevido a imaginar que algún día Rick Hunter la miraría de esa manera.

- ¿Te gustaría bailar? – La voz de Rick fue apenas un susurro.

- Oh Rick… es que—hace tanto que no bailo que… no sé si—

- ¡Vamos! – Rick la tomó de las manos. – Tú por lo menos sabes bailar… yo jamás lo he hecho.

- Pues fuiste bastante bueno aquella vez en la residencia de mi familia. – Lisa le sonrió.

- No tan bueno… aquella lección terminó en una bofetada. – Rick le guiñó el ojo traviesamente.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se sonrojó. – Yo—no quería…

- ¡Vamos almirante! Concédame esta pieza…

Rick se puso de pie y condujo a Lisa hasta la pista de baile. Max y Miriya sonrieron cuando los vieron aparecer ahí. Jamás imaginaron que se atreverían a bailar aquella noche, y por lo mismo se alegraron al ver que lo estaban haciendo. Definitivamente aquella relación iba por buen camino, ellos le auguraban un futuro lleno de alegría y de mucho amor.

El capitán Hunter tomó la mano de Lisa y la colocó sobre su pecho, apretándola con fuerza. La mano libre de ella fue a posarse en su hombro y la de él en la cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacía sí, suave pero posesivamente. Sin romper el contacto visual, ambos comenzaron a bailar lentamente, siguiendo de manera automática el ritmo de la música. Ambos estaban totalmente perdidos en los ojos del otro… para Rick los ojos de ella eran fuego puro, tenían una profundidad que los hacía ser a la vez fascinantes y misteriosos… sus ojos lo atraían y lo intrigaban a la vez. Para Lisa los ojos de él reflejaban ternura y una inocencia casi infantil que era difícil encontrar en un militar. Esos ojos azules eran para ella como un faro que le marcaba el rumbo cada vez que sentía que estaba perdida.

Rick recargó su frente en la de Lisa y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un segundo más, antes de que ella recargara su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras sentía cómo la apretaba aún más estrechamente contra su cuerpo. Aquello era un sueño… parecía como si fueran los únicos en aquel salón, cómo si estuvieran bailando sobre nubes, sin tocar el piso.

Lisa sintió los labios de Rick rozándole suavemente la mejilla y sonrió cuando aquel toque suave y provocador descendió un poco, dejando una sensación abrasadora por donde iba pasando. Rick la besó suavemente en el cuello y un estremecimiento le sacudió el cuerpo. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para él. La abrazó tan estrechamente como le era posible y sonrió cuando Lisa levantó su cabeza, y con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a buscar los labios de él. Rick apretó la mano de Lisa que sostenía contra su pecho con fuerza. Sus labios se encontraron y ambos comenzaron a besarse suavemente. Era un beso dulce, en donde más que pasión, había ternura.

- Al verlos tan enamorados y tan felices, es difícil imaginar que hace tan sólo una semana el drama Hunter-Hayes estaba en sus momentos más críticos¿No lo crees, mi vida?

- Si… - Miriya no podía quitarles la vista de encima. – En todo el tiempo que tengo viviendo con ustedes los micronianos, nunca había visto a nadie tan enamorado como ellos, Max.

- Es cierto. – Max concedió, observándolos con atención pero sin perder el ritmo. – No se cómo pudieron soportar tanto tiempo la tensión y la atracción entre ellos. Hay que admitir que hacen una pareja muy linda.

- Bueno, - Miriya sonrió esa enigmática sonrisa Zentraedi que Max aún no lograba descifrar del todo. – Creo que ahora va a ser difícil que se aguanten mucho tiempo más.

Max no pudo evitar la sonrisa traviesa que apareció en su rostro mientras asentía a las palabras de su esposa. Lisa y Rick parecían emanar un brillo especial aquella noche… simplemente no podían pasar desapercibidos para quienes los rodeaban. Max los observaba con interés. Habían dejado de besarse y ahora Lisa volvía a recargar su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras Rick, con una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta en sus labios, recargaba su mejilla en el cabello de la almirante.

- ¡Míralos¡Se ven tan felices! Aunque necesitan acostumbrarse un poco a esto. – Max le comentó a Miriya. – Pero una vez que agarren confianza, tengo la sensación de que nadie los podrá detener.

- Pero eso no es tan malo¿O sí, Max?

- Claro que no… - él sonrió. – Ellos son exactamente lo que la RDF necesita en estos momentos, una fuente de inspiración, alguien con quien sentirse identificados… Lisa y Rick van a llegar muy lejos, Miriya, recuerda mis palabras.

- Juntos¡Claro que lo harán!

Max y Miriya se miraron y sonrieron y para no quedarse atrás, Max atrajo a su esposa hacia él y la besó con amor mientras la música seguía tocando y las dos únicas parejas que aún seguían en la pista no se percataban de nada de lo que ocurría en el mundo a su alrededor.

-

* * *

-

La cena se había prolongado más de lo previsto. Rick y Lisa habían bailado por horas antes de que se percataran de que Max y Miriya, desde su mesa, los observaban divertidos, mientras se comían su postre. El capitán Hunter había guiado a la almirante de regreso a la mesa y habían disfrutado del postre y de la conversación siempre inteligente y salpicada de humor de los Sterling.

Sin embargo los cuatro jóvenes debían reportarse en la base temprano al día siguiente, así que después de unas maravillosas horas de tranquilidad y paz, salieron del restaurante y los Sterling llevaron a Rick y Lisa de vuelta a la casa de ella. Se despidieron efusivamente y después entraron a la casa.

- ¡Fue una velada maravillosa! – Lisa se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo y se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala.

- ¡Lo fue! – Rick se quitó su saco y se dejó caer al lado de Lisa. – La cena fue deliciosa, el lugar era muy bonito… y bailé con mi almirante favorita toda la noche. ¿Qué puede ser más perfecto que eso?

- ¡Rick! – Lisa sonrió.

Él no hizo más comentarios, simplemente la atrajo hacia él, para que descansara en su pecho. Lisa se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y sonrió. Fue Rick quien rompió el silencio después de unos minutos, mientras subía y bajaba su mano por el brazo de Lisa.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu junta con Maistroff, amor? Ya no alcancé a preguntarte antes de irnos a cenar.

- Pues… digamos que tan bien como puede ir una junta con Maistroff… estuvimos hablando sobre asuntos generales… y sobre el funeral.

- ¡Oh! – Rick le besó la frente, apretándola aún más contra sí. - ¿Cuándo se llevará a cabo?

- El próximo viernes.

Rick asintió con la cabeza, pero no hizo comentarios… Lisa tenía muy poco tiempo para preparar las cosas. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella ya estaba hablando con voz apenas audible:

- Hoy Miriya me dijo algo muy cierto… me dijo que quienes murieron lo hicieron para que nosotros siguiéramos vivos, y que debíamos respetar y valorar su sacrificio… y vivir bien, por ellos.

- Claro que sí. – Rick asintió. - Debemos honrar su recuerdo y vivir de la manera en como ellos hubieran querido que lo hiciéramos.

Lisa levantó la mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos azules, que aún en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, iluminada sólo por la luz que se filtraba del alumbrado público de la calle, parecían resplandecer al clavarse en los suyos.

- Hasta hace unos días me sentía culpable, Rick… ¡Me sentía muy culpable!

- Supongo que siempre nos sentimos así tras la pérdida de un ser querido, sobre todo bajo estas circunstancias tan adversas. Uno no puede evitar preguntarse porqué su vida fue requerida mientras la nuestra fue perdonada… sé que me sentí de esa manera cuando mis padres murieron… y aún más cuando Roy murió.

- Tienes razón. – Lisa volvió a recargar su cabeza en el pecho de él. – Sin embargo en este caso había algo más… no lo sé… sentía que yo ya no tenía derecho a ser feliz ni a sentirme alegre… sentía que debía de pasar la vida entera llevando el luto por su muerte, Rick.

- Ellas no hubieran querido eso, Lisa… todas eran muy alegres y estoy seguro de que ellas desean verte feliz… además, Gloval siempre fue un padre para ti. Yo sé que a él le honraría el saber que tú has salido adelante, que has sabido sobreponerte y llegar tan lejos a pesar de todas las dificultades.

Lisa no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos. Rick no podía verla al rostro, pero enseguida sintió que estaba llorando. No hizo comentario alguno, simplemente la abrazó con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él para besarle el cabello.

- Para mí será un honor poder presidir sus funerales, Rick.

- Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, Lisa… estoy aquí para ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

Lisa asintió con la cabeza, poniendo con eso punto final a aquella conversación. No quería arruinar una noche perfecta. Ya habría tiempo para llorarle a sus muertos… pero ahora era tiempo de rendirle tributo a la vida y al amor. Decidió cambiar abruptamente de tema, provocando con ello una sonrisa en los labios de Rick, quién sabía perfectamente la razón del súbito cambio.

- Max y Miriya se ven tan contentos. – Lisa comentó. - ¡Estoy tan feliz por ellos! Tienen una familia perfecta… un hogar, una bebita preciosa… siempre que los veo me siento enternecida, no lo sé… inspirada. Ellos me hacen confiar en el amor y me dan esperanzas al pensar que a pesar de todo, la vida de un soldado puede llegar a ser normal.

- Hmmm… - Rick sonrió. – Pienso que la vida con usted _jamás _será _normal,_ almirante.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Porque usted, señorita Hayes, está llena de sorpresas. – Rick le hizo cosquillas en la punta de la nariz con su dedo y luego se inclinó a besarla ahí mismo. - ¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho la minivan de Max.

Lisa se rió, constatando una vez más que los pensamientos de Rick jamás parecían seguir una secuencia lógica.

- Está bonita.

- Sí… yo he pensado en comprarme un auto¿Sabes? Y últimamente lo he estado considerando muy seriamente…

- ¿Tienes alguno en mente? – Lisa lo miró y sonrió.

- No lo sé… no quiero nada demasiado formal… o grande… quiero algo que sea útil, que no sea delicado… no lo sé…

- Te imagino en un vehículo todo-terreno, Rick. – Lisa le sonrió.

- Si… bueno, sé que esos son algo costosos y aunque tengo unos ahorros pues… me gustaría que fuéramos a visitar algunas agencias de autos, cuando tengas tiempo… quiero tener tu opinión, saber cuál prefieres, cuál te gusta…

Lisa sonrió, emocionada de saber que Rick valoraba su opinión y que quería que ella se involucrara en sus cosas.

- El próximo fin de semana tengo que ir a Ciudad Monumento a una junta con el Consejo General del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida… - Lisa le comentó, trazando figuras en su pecho con su dedo índice. - Quizás podrías ir conmigo y después de la junta podríamos no sé, ir a buscar alguna agencia. Supongo que allá hay más opciones que aquí en Ciudad Macross. ¿Qué dices?

- Es una cita. – Rick le aseguró, sonriendo emocionado.

- ¡Hecho! – Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa.

Rick suspiró satisfecho y se recargó en el respaldo del sofá. Ambos estuvieron en silencio por un momento que pareció durar una eternidad. Inconscientemente la mano de Rick había comenzado a acariciar la espalda de Lisa, provocando que ella se relajara en sus brazos. Ella a su vez movía su mano por el pecho de él, acariciándolo con cariño.

- Se siente muy tensa, almirante. – Rick sonrió. - Creo que un masaje le ayudaría a relajarse un poco.

- La idea suena tentadora, capitán.

Rick se enderezó en el sofá, haciendo que ella también lo hiciera y con una presión leve en sus hombros, la obligó a darle la espalda, e inmediatamente colocó sus manos en los hombros desnudos de ella. Su piel se sentía tibia y muy suave.

Lisa echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, sin poder evitar el suspiro que salió de su pecho cuando sintió las manos tibias de Rick aplicando presión en la base de su cuello. Aquello se sentía deliciosamente bien.

- Estás muy tensa, amor. – Rick le susurró al oído.

Lisa le respondió con un gruñidito que hizo que él soltara una risita divertida, mientras sus manos continuaban trabajando en los hombros de la almirante. Con sus pulgares estaba presionando los omóplatos de Lisa, trazando espirales mientras sentía cómo los músculos de ella parecían relajarse poco a poco.

- Rick… - Lisa murmuraba, totalmente perdida en las sensaciones que él despertaba en ella. Aquello era increíble… ¡Se sentía tan bien!

Rick colocó las palmas de sus manos en los hombros de ella y comenzó a ejercer presión, provocando un nuevo suspiro en ella. Él no podía evitar el sonreír, sabiendo que él era el causante de aquellos suspiros. Eso le provocaba una íntima satisfacción que le llenaba el alma.

Y de pronto sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por los brazos desnudos de Lisa, y ella no pudo reprimir el gemido que escapó de su pecho cuando sintió los labios suaves y anhelantes de él posarse en su cuello y bajar lentamente hasta sus hombros, mientras sus manos le acariciaban los brazos con un toque que casi parecía el de una pluma. Lisa se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Rick, quien seguía besándole el cuello con una ternura desbordante de pasión.

- Lisa… - murmuraba en su oído. - ¡Eres tan hermosa¡Eres tan perfecta!

Lisa se separó un poco de él y súbitamente se dio vuelta para verlo de frente. Él detuvo de manera abrupta sus caricias y sus ojos se encontraron. En la penumbra de aquella habitación, Rick pudo ver un fuego interno brillando en los ojos verdes de la almirante, los cuales resplandecían de una manera terriblemente hermosa, casi hipnótica. Lisa puso sus manos en las mejillas de Rick y él correspondió, deslizando sus manos en torno al cuerpo de ella y atrayéndola hacía él.

Sus cuerpos se encontraron y sus labios se unieron en un beso largo, profundo, lleno de amor, de deseo y de sentimiento. Rick no pudo reprimir el gemido de placer que escapó de su pecho cuando los dedos de Lisa se deslizaron entre sus cabellos. Un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo y con cierta timidez, pero con confianza infinita, su lengua comenzó a explorar los labios de Lisa y su boca… ¡Su aliento era tan dulce! Toda ella era hermosa y dulce… Lisa era una presencia cálida y protectora para Rick. Cuando estaba con ella, el mundo entero parecía desvanecerse. Después de unos segundos, Lisa profundizó aquel beso, haciendo que Rick apretara sus ojos, tratando de controlarse un poco. Pero todo control desapareció cuando la lengua de ella comenzó a explorar la boca de él, causándole una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo.

Aquel beso tan íntimo y profundo era un beso que ambos habían estado esperando, anhelando y soñando durante muchos años. Desde aquella ocasión en la que se habían besado por primera vez en la nave de Breetai, ambos sabían que entre ellos había una química fuerte y poderosa y una atracción que iba más allá de su entendimiento. Y desde el principio aquello había sido algo que los había atemorizado… porque durante años habían luchado contra sus verdaderos sentimientos… habían tratado de convencerse de que entre ellos no ocurría nada… cuando la realidad era que entre ellos ocurría todo.

Pero esa noche ya todas aquellas dudas y la incertidumbre eran cosas del pasado. Esa noche ambos estaban seguros de sus sentimientos y sabían que estaban pisando terreno seguro. Finalmente habían llegado al puerto, después de la zozobra en la que habían navegado durante todas sus vidas, ahora finalmente estaban en tierra firme. La tormenta había terminado y ellos habían sido lo suficientemente tenaces –algunos dirían que incluso tercos- al seguir esa luz que brillaba en la distancia, ese faro al que confiaban su vida… y esa luz era el amor que existía entre ellos. Un amor que, a pesar de que había querido ser ignorado, sofocado, incluso destruido, había crecido fuerte y poderoso entre ellos. Era un amor que ya no podía ser negado ni podía ocultarse… era un amor que poco a poco comenzaba a desbordarse entre ellos.

El tiempo pasaba lento mientras Lisa y Rick, fundidos en un abrazo cálido e íntimo, seguían entregados a sus besos y a sus caricias. Sus labios se encontraban y sus almas se fundían en aquellos besos urgentes, hambrientos, llenos de pasión y de deseo pero a la vez cargados de amor y ternura. Ambos parecían no poder saciarse del otro. El fuego que ardía en sus corazones los consumía mientras ellos se devoraban mutuamente… Rick sólo separaba sus labios de los de ella para besarla en el cuello, unas veces con urgencia y la necesidad infinita que parecía tener en esos momentos de ella… otras veces con calma, disfrutando cada centímetro de su piel, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja, bajando lentamente por su cuello hasta sus hombros, besando su clavícula, su pecho… para subir por el otro lado de su cuello hasta volverse a encontrar con sus labios entreabiertos.

Aquellas caricias se tornaban tímidas y un tanto torpes por momentos, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía mucha experiencia en los terrenos del amor… pero aquella noche era la primera vez que ellos podían amarse de esa manera, sin ninguna preocupación, sin ninguna duda… Lisa pronto descubrió un punto débil justo detrás de la oreja de Rick. En cuanto sus labios se posaron en ese lugar tan sensible, él no pudo evitar el arquear su espalda y dejar escapar un suspiro de sorpresa, mientras sus dedos se aferraban desesperadamente a los hombros de Lisa. Ella sonrió contra la piel de él, haciendo una nota mental de ese punto débil, para futuras referencias.

Finalmente sus ojos se encontraron. Rick recargó su frente en la de ella. Los ojos de ambos estaban entrecerrados y los dos respiraban entrecortadamente. Ella sonrió una pequeña sonrisa tímida pero satisfecha y Rick no pudo menos que tomar el rostro de Lisa entre sus manos y atraerla hacía él, reclamando sus labios una vez más. Aquel beso, que empezó cargado de fuego y pasión, poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un beso tierno, dulce, lleno de ternura, dejando así establecido el hecho de que, a pesar de la pasión que estaba despertando entre ellos, lo que sentían el uno por el otro iba mucho más que sólo las sensaciones físicas… lo que había entre ellos era amor, un amor puro y verdadero.

- Te amo. – Lisa murmuró contra los labios de Rick cuando se separaron lentamente.

- Y yo a ti… ¡Te amo, Lisa!

Rick besó las comisuras de sus labios y cuando abrieron los ojos, al mismo tiempo, los dos estaban sonriendo. Rick dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de satisfacción y Lisa se recargó en el respaldo del sofá, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima al piloto, mientras con su dedo trazaba el contorno de su rostro, su oreja, sus cejas, provocando un escalofrío en la espalda de él. Todavía estuvieron ahí un buen rato, ya sin moverse y sin hablar, simplemente acariciándose y leyendo en sus ojos miles de ideas que simplemente no podían ser explicadas con palabras.

Fue Rick quien finalmente rompió la magia del momento, acercándose a Lisa y besándola suavemente en la mejilla.

- Es más de media noche, bonita… creo que deberías ir a descansar.

- Si… - Lisa sonrió soñadoramente. Le gustaba cuando Rick usaba esas palabras con ella. – Mañana va a ser un día pesado…

Los dos sonrieron, sabiendo que debían de ir a dormir, pero incapaces de romper el contacto visual.

- Gracias por una noche tan perfecta… Almirante Elizabeth Hayes.

- No lo agradezca, Capitán Richard Hunter… usted no estuvo nada mal.

- ¿No? – Rick sonrió traviesamente y se acercó a Lisa para besarla en el rostro. - ¿Realmente piensa eso, almirante?

- Hmmm… - Lisa sonrió. – Digamos que si sigue por este camino, pronto podríamos comenzar a considerar una promoción.

- ¿En el terreno profesional… o en el personal? – Rick le susurró al oído.

Lisa se separó de él, puso su dedo índice en la barbilla del piloto y lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo profundamente en los labios. Aquello tomó a Rick por sorpresa… una sorpresa muy placentera, pero bastante inesperada. ¡El estar con Lisa de esa manera le estaba fascinando! Cuando Lisa terminó el beso, clavó sus ojos verdes en los de él y habló en voz baja pero llena de pasión que hizo que Rick se estremeciera:

- Creo que esa es una decisión que está en sus manos, no en las mías, capitán.

Lisa se puso de pie, mientras él la seguía con la mirada sin poder reaccionar. Estaba totalmente sometido e hipnotizado por esa mujer tan increíble. Lisa le sonrió y le dio las buenas noches, pero cuando iba a comenzar a retirarse a su habitación, Rick cerró sus brazos en torno a la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia él, recargando su cabeza en el estómago de Lisa.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes! – su voz estaba llena de pasión y de sentimiento. - ¡Lamento tanto el que me haya tomado todo este tiempo el darme cuenta de ello!

- Rick… - Lisa sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Con cariño comenzó a acariciar el cabello del muchacho y poco a poco sintió cómo él se relajaba contra su cuerpo, aunque sin liberarla de su abrazo.

- Debes de descansar, amor… - ella le hablaba con cariño.- Es tarde y mañana hay mucho que hacer…

Finalmente Rick la miró al rostro y le sonrió con cariño. Ella se inclinó y ambos se besaron suavemente en los labios.

- Buenas noches, Lisa. – él le habló con ternura. ¡Te quiero!

- Buenas noches Rick… ¡Descansa!

Se besaron por última vez esa noche y Rick siguió a Lisa con la mirada mientras ella se dirigía a su habitación. Antes de entrar, Lisa le lanzó una última sonrisa y le sopló un beso. Rick sonrió satisfecho y cuando ella entró a su habitación, el joven capitán de la RDF se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el sofá, con una sonrisa radiante de oreja a oreja… a pesar de su juventud había vivido demasiado, pero entre todas las cosas que todavía habría de vivir, sin duda el estar con Lisa sería la aventura de su vida.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente el capitán Hunter le dio los buenos días a la almirante con una taza de café y un beso travieso cuando ella salió de su baño matutino. Lisa apenas y tuvo tiempo de responderle con una sonrisa, antes de que él entrara a tomar su baño.

Mientras se tomaba su café negro sin azúcar, Rick observaba a Lisa acomodarse su nuevo uniforme de almirante y quejarse de lo mucho que le costaría acostumbrarse a él. Rick se acercó a besarla en el cuello, asegurándole que se veía perfecta y absolutamente hermosa. Cuando Rick le puso su "_gorrito de almirante"_ en la cabeza, ella sonrió y se lo agradeció rozándole levemente los labios con los suyos.

Después ambos decidieron caminar hasta la base, tomados de la mano y hablando sobre la agenda del día. Sabían que iba a ser un día largo y muy ocupado, así que cualquier momento que pudieran aprovechar para estar juntos era muy valioso para ellos.

Entraron a la base y, siguiendo el protocolo militar, se soltaron las manos, aunque más de dos ojos los observaron. Su relación amorosa ya era el tema de conversación favorito entre el personal de la RDF. Rick acompañó a Lisa hasta la entrada del edificio en donde estaban sus oficinas, y ahí se despidieron aunque quedaron en que se encontrarían para almorzar juntos. Miraron a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie los observara y sin poder contenerse se besaron furtivamente.

Rick le sonrió a Lisa y salió corriendo rumbo al hangar del Escuadrón Skull mientras Lisa se quedaba de pie frente al edificio hasta verlo desaparecer. Suspiró profundamente y sin poder ocultar su sonrisa, entró al edificio y se dirigió directamente a la sala de juntas, en donde Maistroff y algunos otros oficiales la esperaban para revisar la agenda del día.

Después de una larga sesión de entrenamiento que Rick tuvo con sus nuevos elementos del Escuadrón Skull, y después de una larga reunión de staff, de recibir a varias personas en su oficina y de autorizar un montón de documentos, el capitán Hunter y la almirante Hayes finalmente se encontraron en el comedor de oficiales de la base. Se retiraron a la mesa más alejada y privada del lugar, en donde fueron atendidos de inmediato.

- ¿Y cuál es el reporte de daños? – Rick preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba la mano de Lisa a través de la mesa.

- Digamos que hemos llegado a las 1400 horas y todavía respiramos. Ya es ventaja¿No te parece?

- Sí, supongo que sí. ¿A qué hora terminará tu turno, Lisa?

- No creo que los almirantes tengamos turnos. – Lisa se detuvo, todavía sin poder acostumbrarse a su nuevo rango. – Es decir, aparentemente con que cumpla la agenda del día es suficiente. Pero voy cubriendo todo con tiempo. Pienso que estaré libre a más tardar a las 1900 horas. ¿Qué hay de ti, Rick?

- Hmmm… los capitanes no tenemos tanta suerte. – Rick le sonrió con cierta indolencia. – Pensé que estaría fuera de servicio temprano el día de hoy, pero se nos asignó para escoltar a un convoy que viene de Ciudad Monumento. Tendrán que sobrevolar necesariamente sobre una colonia de malcontentos Zentraedi y como somos el único escuadrón que hemos tenido acción en la zona… pues fue una asignación de último minuto.

- ¡Vaya! – Lisa se notaba decepcionada. - ¿A qué horas deben partir?

- En cuanto vuelva al hangar. Le pedí a Max que tuviera a los chicos listos para un despegue sin horario especificado… para muchos de mis muchachos este será su primer vuelo, así que quiero comenzar a entrenarlos en esas llamadas imprevistas.

- ¿Y a qué hora piensan regresar?

- Antes de las 2200 horas… si todo sale bien. Supongo que te veré en la casa.

- Sí, así será… Rick—yo, esta mañana estuvimos revisando los protocolos del funeral del viernes y—no quiero poner más trabajo sobre tus hombros, porque sé que tu agenda ya de por sí es bastante apretada pero…

- ¡Lisa! – Rick dejó de comer y volvió a tomarla de la mano. – Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. ¿De qué se trata?

- Bueno, pues parte del protocolo del funeral incluye a un escuadrón de aviones de combate… y estaba preguntándome si tal vez tú podrías organizar ese escuadrón.

- Entiendo… ¿Quieres que yo lo dirija?

- No. – Lisa lo miró a los ojos. – Yo preferiría que—que tu estuvieras conmigo durante el servicio… sólo quiero que elijas al escuadrón, que le des las ordenes pertinentes de cómo debe de llevarse a cabo el protocolo.

- No será un problema. – Rick sonrió. – Tú deja eso en mis manos, Lisa. No te preocupes por nada. Ahora mismo daré las órdenes pertinentes para integrar un Escuadrón de Honor, si tú no dispones otra cosa… es decir, un escuadrón especial formado por un VT de cada escuadrón en servicio.

- Esa es una buena idea. – Lisa asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien… entonces no se hable más. Está arreglado. Yo mismo supervisaré el día de mañana que el Escuadrón de Honor realice el vuelo como es debido. Todo estará listo para el viernes, Lisa. ¡No te preocupes por nada! Y si necesitas cualquier otra cosa…

- No, con eso será suficiente… ¡Gracias Rick! - Lisa le contestó con sinceridad.

Rick se dio prisa en terminar de almorzar. Entre más pronto saliera en su misión de escolta, más pronto regresaría a la base. Cuando terminó, se despidió de Lisa besándola en la frente y ambos quedaron de verse más tarde en la casa de ella. Rick salió a su misión y minutos más tarde Lisa volvía a su oficina, en donde tenía que atender un par de asuntos más y luego podría irse a casa a seguir preparando el protocolo de los funerales en un ambiente más relajado.

-

* * *

-

Rick llegó a la casa de Lisa cuando eran ya más de las 10 de la noche. La misión de escolta había estado tranquila y sin incidentes, pero el día en general había sido bastante pesado y lo único que él deseaba era ver a Lisa y luego dormir como oso en invierno. Se sentía agotado. Sonrió cuando vio un jeep militar estacionado afuera de la casa y se alegró de pensar que Lisa había decidido no regresar caminando esa noche. La idea de tener su propio auto lo emocionó de pronto, imaginándose en lo mucho que iba a serle de utilidad para ir a recoger a Lisa después de un día de trabajo o bien para salir a dar un paseo después de una jornada desgastante como aquella.

Pero cuando Rick entró a la casa, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, pues todo estaba oscuro y en silencio.

- ¿Lisa? – la llamó sin obtener respuesta. – Amor… ¿Estás en casa?

Rick fue a su habitación, buscó en el baño, en el jardín, incluso en el cuarto de lavado, pero Lisa no estaba en ningún lado. Corrió a la sala y de inmediato llamó a la base, en donde le informaron que la almirante Hayes se había retirado hacía más de cuatro horas. Ya francamente desesperado, y observando su reloj con una creciente preocupación en el rostro, Rick llamó a los Sterling… pero antes de que Max pudiera contestar el teléfono, la puerta de la casa se abrió y Lisa entró, cargando una bolsa de papel.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick colgó el teléfono y corrió a ella, quitándole la bolsa de las manos y prácticamente arrojándola al suelo, para luego abrazar a Lisa estrechamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – La actitud de Rick alarmó a la almirante. – Rick… ¿Todo bien?

- Bien… sí… - Rick se separó de ella y la miró al rostro. - ¿Qué sucedió¡No me asustes así! Llegué y no te encontré y—pensé que…

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo regañó, pero una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. – Estaba escribiendo el discurso para el funeral… pero necesitaba ordenar mis ideas, sólo salí a caminar… y a comprar algo de despensa.

- Pero es que no sabía donde estabas… ¡Lisa, no me hagas esto, por favor!

La almirante Hayes no sabía si debía sentirse ofendida por la actitud tan protectiva de Rick hacia ella o sentirse agradecida por lo mucho que él se preocupaba por ella. Decidió que no era momento ni ocasión para iniciar una discusión, aunque debía admitir que se sentía muy bien el saber que alguien se preocupaba así por ella. Lisa recogió la bolsa de papel del suelo y caminó a la cocina, seguida por Rick.

- ¿Porqué no me llamaste al celular? – Lisa sonrió.

- ¿… celular? – Rick preguntó con un tono de voz que hacía parecer que no conocía el significado de la palabra. – No— no se me ocurrió.

- Amor, - Lisa dejó la bolsa en la barra de la cocina y miró a Rick a los ojos. – Aprecio tu preocupación y te la agradezco, pero he vivido sola toda mi vida… creo que se cuidarme a mí misma.

- Lisa… - Rick se acercó a ella y le puso las manos en la cintura. – Lamento si te parece que estoy tratando de sobreprotegerte, porque no es mi intención. Yo mejor que nadie sé perfectamente que eres una mujer totalmente autosuficiente… sólo considera dos cosas¿Lo harás?

- ¿Y qué cosas son esas?

- Primero, ahora eres una almirante… debes de tener cuidado. ¿Lo comprendes?

- Sí… supongo que con el rango también vienen algunos riesgos.

- Así es… y segundo, Lisa… - Rick clavó su mirada profunda en sus ojos verdes. – Ya _no _estás sola…

El capitán Hunter dijo esas palabras en un tono de voz tan vehemente y lleno de amor, que Lisa sintió un calorcito recorriéndole el cuerpo. Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rick y asintió.

- Lo sé. – le respondió.

Rick se inclinó levemente sobre ella y le besó los labios con ternura.

- ¡Te extrañé mucho, Hayes! – Le dijo cuando se separaron. - ¡No sabes cuánto!

- Y yo a ti… Hunter. ¿Todo bien en tu misión?

- Todo en orden, almirante.

- Rick… te quería pedir algo, sólo espero que no te molestes.

- ¿Sí?

- Necesito… necesito terminar mi discurso para el funeral. – Rick notó que esos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba se llenaban de lágrimas. – Salí a caminar para pensar un poco… pero ahora necesito escribirlo y—quisiera estar sola… es decir, tú puedes quedarte aquí, esta es tu casa… pero, si no te importa, me voy a retirar a mi habitación.

- Oh, claro que no… pero— ¿No quieres que te prepare algo de cenar primero?

- No… ya me tomé una taza de té y un sándwich… tú cena algo.

Rick asintió con la cabeza y Lisa lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo con cariño.

- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame¿De acuerdo? Estoy por aquí.

- Gracias Rick… ¡Descansa!

Rick la soltó desganadamente y Lisa se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El capitán Hunter suspiró con tristeza y pensó que Lisa era una mujer muy fuerte e inteligente… el Almirante Gloval y el Almirante Hayes seguramente estaban muy orgullosos de ella, aunque no tanto como él, de eso no tenía duda. Sonrió y comenzó a guardar la despensa en la alacena, mientras trataba de decidir qué se prepararía para cenar.

A pesar de que estaba exhausto después del día tan atareado que había tenido, Rick no podía dormir sabiendo que Lisa aún estaba despierta. Acostado en el sofá, no podía apartar la vista de la puerta cerrada de la habitación de ella. El débil reflejo que escapaba debajo de la puerta le indicaba que Lisa seguía trabajando. Más de una vez él miró el reloj y se tuvo el impulso de ir a verla, de preguntarle si todo estaba bien. Al final, para distraerse, encendió la televisión. Con decepción se dio cuenta de que el único canal que estaba en operaciones en esos días era el MBS en donde, en ese preciso momento, estaba empezando un programa de debate periodístico.

Rick iba a apagar la televisión, pero el escuchar el nombre de Lisa Hayes hizo que el programa capturara su atención. Al parecer, un grupo de desconocidos debatirían aquella noche sobre las razones y las consecuencias del nombramiento de la capitana Hayes como nueva almirante de la RDF. Cuando la imagen de Lisa apareció en la pantalla, Rick se sentó en el sofá y se inclinó hacia adelante, sonriendo al percatarse de lo absolutamente hermosa que Lisa se veía en la televisión, mientras protestaba su nuevo rango en la ceremonia del día anterior.

Sin embargo, los comentarios que aquellos periodistas hacían sobre la nueva almirante de la RDF no provocaron la misma sonrisa en él. Antes bien, hicieron que una ola de rabia le inundara el pecho.

- Es obvio que la capitana Hayes siempre fue la favorita del Almirante Gloval… hay fuertes rumores de que en realidad ella era una hija que jamás reconoció. No es de nadie desconocida la rivalidad que siempre existió entre el entonces capitán Gloval y el Almirante Hayes… ¿Acaso era una rivalidad nacida en terrenos amorosos más que militares?

- Muchos dudan que la ahora Almirante Hayes haya siquiera estado presente en cualquiera de los dos SDF's el día del ataque… hay varios testigos que afirman que durante dicho ataque, la capitana Hayes fue vista en los suburbios de ciudad Macross. ¿Cómo podría haber estado en tres lugares a la vez?

- La gran sorpresa fue su designación como almirante… y no sólo eso, sino la premura con que la decisión fue tomada y la promoción otorgada. Sinceramente todo parecía estar arreglado… los motivos del coronel Maistroff detrás de esta decisión son igualmente cuestionables… él era el siguiente en el escalafón militar para ocupar ese puesto. ¿Por qué entonces validó el ascenso de la capitana Hayes, anteponiéndolo al suyo propio? No es lógico que una mujer con un rango de oficial haya sido ascendida a almirante, cuando había mayores y coroneles intermedios.

- Se habla de una última voluntad del Almirante Gloval… incluso se ha manejado la posibilidad de que la Almirante Hayes haya sido una imposición de los grupos Zentraedis que se mueven dentro de la RDF.

- Yo lo veo desde otro punto de vista. La RDF simplemente necesita sangre nueva y una nueva imagen. La suya quedó demasiado gastada tras esta guerra tan larga e inútil. Recordemos a Minmei, la Señorita Macross que en cuanto saltó a la fama fue utilizada como la imagen y el icono de la RDF. Creo que ninguno de nosotros puede olvidar los posters de reclutamiento con la imagen de la Señorita Macross frente a un VT, o la participación que tuvo durante la batalla contra Dolza. Minmei fue la imagen de la RDF por años, sin embargo a estas fechas esa imagen está gastada y la carrera de Minmei se ha ido a pique tras su rompimiento con su representante con quien estuviera posiblemente involucrada sentimentalmente… los enredos amorosos y los problemas personales de la señorita Macross no ayudan a la imagen de la RDF. Se necesitaba fabricar un nuevo icono.

- Y la almirante Hayes fue perfecta para ello… es joven, atractiva, heroína de la guerra Robotech, la mujer más galardonada de la RDF con un historial militar impresionante y un árbol genealógico incomparable… ¿Qué mejor icono para la nueva imagen de la RDF? En estos momentos no se necesitan fuertes figuras militares al frente, sino caras bonitas que atraigan la atención y la simpatía del público. Pienso que la figura de almirante que se le otorgó a Lisa Hayes será sólo el parapeto detrás del cuál el Coronel Maistroff y la cúpula de poder de la RDF podrán moverse protegidos por el anonimato.

- Cierto, Lisa Hayes es sólo la princesa del cuento de hadas, pero los verdaderos lazos de poder se moverán detrás de ella. Será utilizada como una distracción para el público. Incluso, yo no estaría sorprendido en lo absoluto si de pronto le inventan un romance a la Almirante, de preferencia con algún piloto de las Fuerzas de Defensa… es la historia de Romeo y Julieta que todos en Macross desean escuchar… y ya hay algunos nombres sonando fuerte.

Rick apagó la televisión, sintiéndose asqueado por todo lo que había escuchado. ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos para hablar de Lisa como si la conocieran y supieran todo sobre ella? El capitán se sentía indignado… ¡Lisa había estado presente tanto en el SDF1 como en el SDF 2 mientras eran destruidos! Y por un milagro de la vida del que él no dejaba de agradecer al cielo, había sobrevivido… y si ahora era la almirante de las fuerzas de defensa era porque ella se había ganado ese rango a pulso, día con día con su trabajo, su dedicación y el corazón que siempre ponía en todo lo que hacía.

Maistroff no estaba interesado en un rango de esa naturaleza, sus anhelos eran políticos más que militares y en esos momentos estaba muy involucrado en varios proyectos del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida… y como Lisa misma había dicho, aquel rango no era un premio, sino una responsabilidad.

- Vas a ser la mejor almirante que la RDF alguna vez haya tenido, Lisa Hayes… y entonces esos tontos se tragarán sus palabras… aunque no sé quien es más tonto, ellos que hablan sin conocerte… o yo que conociéndote estuve escuchando sus tonterías y mentiras… bueno, valió la pena tan sólo por verla en la televisión. ¡Se veía hermosa!

Rick miró hacia la puerta de su habitación y se dio cuenta de que la luz estaba apagada. Fue cuando finalmente se relajó en su improvisada cama, se cobijó hasta los hombros, pues la noche era fría, y cerró los ojos, entregándose al sueño después de un día particularmente agotador.

"_Vengo a despedirme… sólo me queda una cosa más por decir… debo irme… "_

- ¡LISA¡No te vayas¡No me dejes!

Rick gritó, tratando de detenerla, pero la mano de Minmei atrapó la suya, impidiéndole ir tras la capitana Hayes.

-_ ¡Renuncia al ejército! _– Minmei lloraba a sus espaldas. - ¿_Cómo puedes hacerme esto si me amas?_

- ¡Yo voy a cuidar a Lisa… porque yo la amo!

Y de pronto había explosiones por doquier… la ciudad estaba destruida, había cuerpos sin vida en la calle y Rick corría y corría, gritando el nombre de su capitana, sin obtener respuesta… hasta que a lo lejos escuchó una voz anunciando una noticia terrible:

_- ¡El SDF2 recibió un impacto directo¡La situación es crítica¡Se hunden!_

- ¡LISA! – Rick gritó, siendo testigo de la escena desde el aire, pero incapaz de hacer nada para proteger a Lisa, aún sabiendo que estaba a punto de morir ante sus ojos. - ¡Lisa, contéstame¡Capitana Hayes!

No podía establecer contacto con ella, pero en el tacnet podía escuchar su voz, fuerte y segura a pesar de que ella estaba consciente de su muerte inminente, dando las últimas órdenes de batalla a una tripulación condenada a muerte.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick la llamó sin obtener respuesta. - ¡LISA!

Y en cámara lenta vio el crucero de Khyron impactarse de frente contra el SDF1 y escuchó la voz de Lisa en el tacnet pronunciando su nombre… por última vez.

- ¡Lisa, no¡LISA!

Rick abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en el sofá, levantándose como movido por un resorte. Estaba cubierto en sudor y respiraba con dificultad. Sentía que el corazón le latía en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho que era dolorosa.

- ¡Lisa!

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Rick se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a la habitación de Lisa, pero se detuvo en la puerta. Recargó su frente pesadamente en ella y cerró los ojos, tratando de controlarse y normalizar su respiración y ritmo cardiaco.

- ¡Fue sólo un mal sueño, sólo una pesadilla! Todo está bien… ella está bien.

Rick se dio la media vuelta para volver a su improvisada cama, pero se detuvo. Miró sobre su hombro a la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Lisa y respiró profundamente al tiempo que abría la puerta con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido.

Lisa estaba profundamente dormida. Estaba tendida sobre su costado y su respiración era suave, profunda y rítmica. Rick la observó desde la puerta, queriendo asegurarse de que ella estaba ahí con él y que estaba a salvo. Pasaron unos minutos en los que ni ella ni él se movieron. El capitán Hunter estaba a punto de volver a su cama, pero un impulso más fuerte que su propia voluntad lo hizo entrar a la habitación de Lisa y sentarse a su lado en la orilla de la cama.

Ella hizo algunos sonidos y se movió un poco, sintiendo aquella presencia en su cuarto, pero estaba tan cansada que no se despertó. Rick notó sobre su mesita de noche unas hojas con escritura, su discurso seguramente. Su mirada se clavó en el reloj despertador. Eran las tres de la mañana. Sus ojos enseguida se dirigieron al rostro de Lisa. Aún en la penumbra de la habitación él podía distinguir sus rasgos finos y hermosos. Con cuidado le acarició el cabello, rogando porque no se fuera a despertar. Pero aquello lejos de sobresaltarla pareció relajarla aún más.

- Rick… - Lisa susurró en sueños y se giró sobre sí misma, dándole la espalda al piloto.

- Aquí estoy. – Rick respondió con voz apenas audible. – Lisa… ¡De cuántas maneras y en cuántas ocasiones estuve a punto de perderte durante todos estos años¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto¿Por qué jamás me di cuenta?

Un par de lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Rick y el las secó con el puño de su camisa. Enseguida, sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, se tendió en la cama sobre las cobijas al lado de Lisa, abrazándola por detrás y escondió su rostro en el cabello de aquella mujer a la que pertenecía su alma.

- Dios, gracias… - Rick murmuró. – Hace mucho que no rezo y sé que probablemente las oraciones de alguien como yo no son escuchadas… pero no quiero pedir nada… sólo quiero agradecer a quien sea que esté allá arriba velando por ella, por haberla salvado de morir… de ahora en adelante yo la voy a cuidar y a proteger… no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad que nos han dado. ¡Gracias!

Rick cerró los ojos, simplemente queriendo sentir a Lisa viva entre sus brazos. En un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de levantarse y volver al sofá, pero no pudo obligarse a hacerlo. La respiración de Lisa lo tranquilizaba, su cercanía física lo hacía sentir una paz y una seguridad profunda y total y su aroma lo transportaba directamente al paraíso. Poco a poco, y sin siquiera percatarse de ello, Rick comenzó a quedarse dormido, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a quien ahora se había convertido no sólo en la razón de su vida… sino en su vida misma.

-

* * *

-

Aún estaba oscuro cuando Lisa se movió un poco y sus ojos se entreabrieron. Miró el despertador sobre su mesita, todavía faltaba una hora para que sonara y sonrió adormilada, pensando en aprovechar esa hora de sueño. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a acomodarse en su cama, cuando de pronto se percató de qué estaba en los brazos del capitán Hunter, quién descansaba plácidamente a sus espaldas. Podía escuchar su respiración e incluso sentir su aliento tibio contra su cuello.

- ¿Rick? – Lisa murmuró con voz ronca, mientras recorría el brazo de él con su mano.

Él se estiró e hizo algunos ruidos con su garganta mientras parpadeaba repetidamente, sin poder mantener sus ojos abiertos. Pero de pronto se quedó absolutamente quieto, cuando sus ojos fueron atrapados por los de Lisa, que lo observaba sobre su hombro.

- ¡Lisa! – él susurró mientras ella se daba la vuelta para mirarlo de frente. – Yo—lo siento mucho, no quería…

Rick hizo el intento de incorporarse, pero ella no se lo permitió. Antes bien se acercó más a él, de manera que su cabeza estaba descansando en la almohada de Rick y su rostro separado del de él solo por unos cuantos centímetros. Lisa lo miraba insistentemente al rostro, cómo queriendo leer en sus ojos las respuestas a las preguntas que todavía no formulaba. Él fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, sus ojos se cerraron y por más esfuerzos que hizo, no pudo controlar ni reprimir un sollozo apagado que escapó de su garganta.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Lisa le preguntó suavemente, mientras le acariciaba el rostro. – Amor¿Te sientes bien?

Rick sólo asintió, pero no pudo decir nada. Lisa notó que él estaba temblando un poco y se percató de que estaba sobre las cobijas. Se movió en la cama y levantó la cubierta, indicándole a Rick que se metiera debajo de ella. El capitán no se resistió. Al entrar en el lecho de pronto se sintió protegido. La tibieza y la comodidad de aquella cama eran sin duda características de Lisa, de lo que ella le hacía sentir cuando estaba a su lado. Rick se acercó a ella, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

- Tranquilo, amor… no pasa nada, todo está bien. – Lisa trataba de tranquilizarlo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda con amor.

- Ahora todo está bien. – Rick susurró en su oreja.

El capitán se aferró a ella, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Lisa. Ella lo abrazó estrechamente, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Las palabras sobraban en esos momentos, cuando ambos comprendían exactamente qué era lo que sucedía. Rick no tenía que darle ninguna explicación a Lisa, pues ella comprendía que él, aunque intentara hacerse el fuerte por ella, también tenía sus fantasmas que vencer y también debía superar muchas situaciones que se habían dado en su vida. Pero él mismo se lo había dicho esa noche, ahora estaban juntos… ninguno de los dos estaba sólo. Ya los tiempos de tristeza, de dolor y de soledad habían terminado para ellos.

Lisa y Rick se quedaron abrazados de esa manera, sin hablar, sin moverse, respirando el aliento del otro, sintiendo mutuamente los latidos de su corazón. Entre ellos se estaba creando una confianza y una intimidad que jamás habían experimentado en sus vidas con nadie más. En esos momentos sólo se necesitaban el uno al otro, no había necesidad de hablar, ni siquiera de acariciarse o de besarse… sólo necesitaban estar juntos. Estaban acostados de frente, sosteniéndose mutuamente, manteniéndose cerca el uno del otro. Las manos de él descansaban el la cintura de Lisa, mientras que ella mantenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rick. La frente de él descansaba en la de ella y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas. Era una posición cómoda, relajada y muy íntima. Ambos estaban tan tranquilos que se permitieron dormitar por un momento…

… hasta que el despertador se dejó escuchar, rompiendo la magia de aquel instante.

Lisa alargó su brazo para apagarlo y cuando volvió a mirar a Rick, se encontró con aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba, mirándola fijamente con una mezcla de amor, admiración y gratitud. Lisa le sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos, hasta que él se acercó y le besó levemente los labios.

- Buenos días, hermosa… - le habló con una voz adormilada que ella encontró absolutamente adorable. - ¿Dormiste bien? Te quedaste trabajando hasta muy tarde.

- Un poco, sí… pero dormí de maravilla. – Lisa se estiró y una sonrisita apareció en su rostro.

Rick no pudo evitar el sonreír también. Le gustaba estar con ella de esa manera… le gustaba contemplarla cuando dormía, le gustaba verla despertar… ¡Era tan hermosa, tan joven, tan llena de vida y con tanto amor que dar! Lisa se había quedado inmóvil, tendida sobre sus espaldas, con los brazos debajo de su cabeza, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa adormilada en el rostro. Rick se levantó, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo en su brazo y miró a Lisa desde arriba. Ella abrió los ojos y su sonrisa se hizo más grande y más brillante cuando lo vio.

- ¿Alguna vez te había dicho que eres muy apuesto? – Lisa le preguntó, mientras sus dedos jugaban traviesamente con el cabello del piloto.

Rick sonrió y negó con la cabeza. La mano que tenía libre fue a posarse en el estómago de Lisa, provocando que su sonrisa comenzara a desvanecerse lentamente de sus labios, al tiempo que estos se entreabrían para recibir a los de él, que ya se inclinaba sobre ella para besarla.

Sus labios se encontraron y aquel beso profundo y apasionado le confirmó a Lisa que él estaba luchando contra sus propios miedos. Ella no era la única que estaba sufriendo, él también necesitaba mucho amor, mucho cariño… la necesitaba a ella. Los brazos de Lisa se cerraron en torno a la espalda de Rick, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, sin romper el beso. Él no se resistió; lentamente se tendió sobre ella, al tiempo que el beso se volvía más profundo y más cargado de emociones y sentimientos. Cuando se separaron, Rick recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Lisa y ella continuó acariciándolo, mientras él se acurrucaba contra ella.

- Tenemos que levantarnos. – Rick murmuró, mirando el reloj sobre la mesita, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento para apoyar sus palabras.

- Podemos tomarnos cinco minutos más. – Lisa lo besó en la frente. – No creo que haya problema.

- Hmmm… - Rick sonrió y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en escuchar los latidos del corazón de Lisa.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Lisa le preguntó en voz baja.

- Sólo necesitaba estar contigo… - Rick le respondió en el mismo tono de voz. – Discúlpame por haberme metido así a tu cuarto y—

- ¡Shhh! – Lisa no lo dejó continuar. – Está bien, amor… todo está bien.

Ambos permanecieron así, abrazados en silencio, hasta el último minuto que pudieron. Sin embargo el tiempo seguía avanzando y ambos tenían obligaciones que cumplir. Se besaron un poco más antes de dejar aquel capullo tibio y seguro que era la cama de Lisa, y finalmente decidieron salir al mundo.

Mientras ella hacía la cama, él preparó el desayuno. El resultado de aquel tiempo que habían querido tomarse para ellos esa mañana fue que tuvieron que darse prisa al tomar su ducha matutina y que, mientras ella aún estaba en el baño, Rick decidiera llamar a un taxi, pues era demasiado tarde como para ir caminando hasta la base o para pedir que les enviaran un jeep.

Lisa se tomaba su café mientras terminaba de uniformarse y metía sus papeles en su bolsa de cartero, mientras Rick, con un pan tostado con mantequilla en una mano, trataba con la otra de sacar su zapato de abajo del sofá. Cuando el taxi llegó, Rick tuvo que ir a la puerta dando brinquitos en un pie, mientras se terminaba de poner su zapato en el otro. Lisa no pudo evitar el reír, mientras ella misma terminaba de abotonarse la casaca de su uniforme y tomaba su gabardina del perchero que estaba cerca de la puerta. Un nuevo día había comenzado en Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

1 John Bunyan. El peregrino. Final original: "Pero ahora vivo porque soy un guerrero y porque quiero un día estar en la compañía de Aquel por quien tanto luché. "

* * *

-

.: GTO-MX :.

-

* * *


	4. El último adiós

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o **

**-**

****

**

* * *

-**

**EL ÚLTIMO ADIÓS**

**-**

El capitán Hunter entró al edificio en donde se encontraban albergadas las oficinas de los altos mandos de la RDF. Jamás había estado ahí antes y se sintió un poco fuera de lugar al caminar por los pasillos llenos de personas que iban y venían atendiendo asuntos importantes. Subió hasta el último piso del edificio y cuando salió del ascensor, sonrió de oreja a oreja al mirar el directorio que apareció en la pared frente a sus ojos. Ahí, en la parte más alta del organigrama vio el nombre que le provocaba aquel estremecimiento en el cuerpo tan sólo con leerlo: "Almirante E. Hayes – Oficina 021".

Rick caminó hasta la oficina señalada. En ese lugar no había muchas personas y eso lo hizo sentir más tranquilo. Entró a la recepción en donde un ventanal enorme, desde donde se veía toda la base y los restos del SDF1 al fondo, le dio la bienvenida. Uno de los muros estaba decorado con una gigantesca insignia de la RDF en relieve y con iluminación posterior, mientras que en otro de los muros se exhibían fotografías históricas de la RDF. Había una sala de espera con sillones de piel negra y una joven sargento atendiendo algunas llamadas detrás de un escritorio.

Rick tomó asiento y sus ojos se clavaron en la puerta de la oficina. Pero casi de inmediato la sargento se dirigió a él:

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, capitán?

- Yo… uh—quisiera saber si la almirante Hayes está en su oficina… tengo que—hablar con ella respecto a algunas asignaciones que me encargó para los funerales de mañana.

- Permítame un segundo. – la sargento tomó el teléfono. - ¿Quién la busca?

- El capitán Hunter.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la joven sargento al escuchar ese nombre y Rick enseguida supo que había reconocido su nombre… y que por la manera en que sonreía, sabía la historia de la famosa telenovela Hunter-Hayes. Aquello le cayó en gracia y no pudo menos que sonreír.

- Almirante Hayes, el capitán Hunter está aquí para verla… por supuesto almirante. ¡A la orden! – la sargento colgó el teléfono y le sonrió a Rick. – Puede pasar, capitán… la almirante lo espera.

- Gracias sargento.

Al pasar, Rick pudo escuchar la risita de aquella joven mientras marcaba un número telefónico. No pudo evitar el sonreír al pensar que seguramente llamaría a sus amigas para contarles que finalmente había conocido al capitán Hunter… y que en esos momentos estaba en la oficina de la almirante Hayes.

- ¿Y porqué esa sonrisa, capitán? – Lisa lo saludó, mientras él cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

- Bueno… ¿Acaso no tengo razones de sobra para sonreír el día de hoy, almirante?

Lisa sonrió, mientras se ponía de pie. Rick miraba a su alrededor. Aquella oficina era amplia y de muy buen gusto. La vista que Lisa tenía detrás de su escritorio era un paisaje hermoso de Ciudad Macross en la ventana panorámica. La oficina estaba alfombrada y los muebles y la decoración eran sobrios pero elegantes. Sin duda la oficina que él esperaría que un almirante tuviera.

- ¡Vaya! Esto es mucho mejor que tu antigua oficina en el SDF1, Lisa. – Rick seguía caminando en círculos, observándolo todo.

- Si, es bonita… aunque algo fría. – Lisa comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. – Supongo que necesita un toque femenino… he pensado en traer algunas fotografías y libros… cosas así, para darle un poco de vida a este lugar.

Rick la miró y sonrió. Se acercó a ella y le puso las manos en la cintura, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. Lisa no opuso la menor resistencia, antes bien correspondió a aquella acción, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del piloto. Él se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios.

- ¿Es motivo de corte marcial besar a la almirante en horas de trabajo en su oficina? – preguntó traviesamente cuando se separaron.

- Hmmm… - Lisa sonrió. – Eso depende de qué tan bueno sea el beso, señor.

- Entonces por mi propio bien, más vale que sea uno de 8.0 grados en la escala Richter¿No es así?

- No sabía que fueras sismólogo…

- Nah… yo no estudio sismos, más bien los provoco. Por eso esa escala es la abreviatura de mi nombre… Rick Hunter… Ric-Hter… Richter.

Rick la besó una vez más, mientras Lisa reía divertida contra sus labios; el joven piloto jamás dejaba de sorprenderla con sus ocurrencias y sus espontaneidades. Rick no pudo menos que reír también, en medio de aquel beso.

- Si se va a seguir riendo así, almirante, no me va a dejar concentrarme… - Rick susurró contra sus labios. - ¿Qué no sabe que estoy jugándome la vida con este beso?

- Pensé que los pilotos de combate no eran fáciles de distraer. – Lisa le respondió, sin separarse de él.

- Digamos que usted es mi talón de Aquiles, almirante.

Lisa sonrió pero ya no pudo responder nada más, pues el capitán Hunter ya había tomado posesión de sus labios y la estaba besando como si su vida realmente dependiera de ello. Lisa tuvo que buscar un poco de apoyo en el escritorio que estaba a sus espaldas, pues Rick la estaba besando de tal manera, que sentía que la cabeza le comenzaba a dar vueltas y no sabía si era por el aire que le faltaba a sus pulmones o por la forma en que él era capaz de despertar sensaciones desconocidas para ella cada vez que la tocaba. Sus labios finalmente se separaron con un pequeño chasquido, pero ellos todavía se quedaron cerca uno del otro, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración agitada. Parecía que ninguno de los dos podía despertar de aquel trance en el que ese beso los había puesto.

- ¡Wow! – Rick suspiró, abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole a Lisa.

- Se salvó de la corte marcial por esta ocasión, capitán.

Lisa le lanzó una mirada coqueta y seductora que hizo que todas las alarmas se encendieran en el cuerpo de Rick. Sin embargo la almirante caminó alrededor de su escritorio y se sentó en su sillón, suspirando profundamente.

- ¿Cómo va tu día, amor? – Rick preguntó, sentándose frente al escritorio. – Te ves cansada.

- Ha estado bien… un poco atareado, pero las cosas van saliendo. Estoy dando los toques finales al discurso de mañana y de rato tengo una reunión de staff para ultimar los detalles del funeral.

- De eso quería hablarte, Lisa. – Rick se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó sus brazos en el escritorio. – El Escuadrón de Honor ya está listo. Los VTs volarán con los colores e insignias de sus respectivos escuadrones y claro, se llevará a cabo la maniobra del soldado caído… para este efecto un VT con los colores del la RDF volará con los demás. Los pilotos han estado practicando con Max como su instructor, pero en media hora voy a ir a ver el ensayo final. Sólo quería informarte de ello.

- Gracias Rick… sé que será una hermosa ceremonia.

- El almirante Gloval y las chicas lo merecen.

- Sí… Rick, hice algunos arreglos, pero quería comentarlos contigo… uno en particular.

- ¿De qué se trata, amor?

- Claudia… bueno, hice los trámites necesarios y di las instrucciones de que sea enterrada… al lado de Roy.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en los labios de Rick mientras sus manos cruzaban el escritorio para tomar las de Lisa, que se sentían frías y un poco temblorosas.

- Sé que ambos te lo agradecen, Lisa. Es lo que ellos hubieran querido.

- Lo sé. – Lisa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. – Sé que Claudia está bien, Rick… la he extrañado mucho en estos días pero cada vez que su recuerdo me entristece, pienso que no puedo ser egoísta… ¿Cómo podría ella preferir estar aquí conmigo que el estar allá arriba, con Roy?

- Ellos están bien. – Rick asintió.

- Ella jamás logró recuperarse de la muerte del comandante Fokker. – Lisa comentó con voz quebrada por la emoción. – Trataba de ser fuerte, de no mostrarlo pero—no pasó un día que no lo extrañara, que no pensara en él. Me duele haber perdido a mi hermana pero… pero sé que ahora están juntos. Creo que es lo que ella más anhelaba en el universo.

Rick besó las manos de Lisa, sintiendo un dolor profundo en su pecho al recordar su pesadilla de la noche anterior. En esos momentos él podría ser el que estuviera a punto de enterrar a Lisa—no, trató de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente y en lugar de eso se obligó a sonreír.

- Seguramente ahora deben de estar haciendo de las suyas allá arriba¿No lo crees? Roy era un piloto excelente piloteando cualquier nave… ahora que tiene sus propias alas para hacer lo que le plazca, más vale que el Cielo tenga un plan de contingencia… porque Roy y Claudia juntos… ¡Seguro le deben de estar dando unos cuantos dolores de cabeza al Jefe¿Te imaginas a Roy vestido con una túnica blanca y sus alitas?

Lisa no pudo evitar el reír suavemente con las palabras de Rick. Él sonrió radiantemente; le encantaba verla reír. Iba a comentar algo más, cuando el intercomunicador se dejó escuchar.

- Almirante Hayes, el Coronel Maistroff y las demás personas citadas a la junta de las 1600 horas están aquí.

- Gracias sargento… en un momento estoy con ellos.

Lisa se puso de pie y Rick hizo lo mismo. Ella se limpió el rostro con la manga y se alisó el uniforme.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – Le preguntó a Rick.

- ¡Preciosa! – él le contestó con sinceridad, colocándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja e inclinándose para besarla en la frente. - ¡Duro con ellos, amor!

Lisa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Suerte en el resto de tu día, Rick… y gracias por todo.

Rick iba a comenzar a caminar rumbo a la puerta, pero Lisa atrapó su mano, obligándolo a detenerse. Él la miró con curiosidad y ella le sonrió lentamente, provocándole un corto circuito en el corazón.

- Hay algo que quiero pedirte Rick, pero—te digo esta noche en la casa¿De acuerdo?

- Claro, lo que sea.

Lisa se acercó a él y lo besó levemente en los labios antes de ir a abrir la puerta de la oficina e indicarles a los oficiales que la esperaban que podían pasar. Rick se mantuvo al lado de Lisa y saludó formalmente a todos los que entraron. Trató de ignorar la mirada asesina que Maistroff le lanzó al verlo ahí, luego miró a Lisa y la saludó formalmente.

- Solicito permiso para retirarme, almirante.

- Concedido, capitán. – Lisa le devolvió el saludo.

Antes de salir de la oficina, Rick se aseguró de que nadie los estuviera viendo y le lanzó un beso a Lisa, seguido de un travieso guiño. Lisa le respondió con una sonrisa, y cuando la puerta se cerró, ella caminó de regreso a su escritorio, rodeada por un aura de paz y tranquilidad que ninguno de los demás oficiales había visto jamás en Lisa Hayes.

-

* * *

-

El capitán Hunter salió un poco tarde de la base aquella noche. Habían surgido algunos imprevistos de último minuto de los cuales había tenido que hacerse cargo antes de retirarse. Max y Miriya le habían ofrecido llevarlo a casa de Lisa, lo cual les agradeció profundamente, pues se sentía bastante cansado.

Cuando entró a la casa, encontró a Lisa sentada en la sala, con la laptop en la mesita de café y varias hojas de papel sobre el sofá. Estaba recién bañada y Rick respiró profundamente, llenándose los pulmones del aroma de su cabello húmedo. Se veía preciosa con la pijama de franela verde que llevaba puesta y sus pantuflas amarillas.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo saludó con una pequeña sonrisa al verlo aparecer. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien.

Rick se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla antes de sentarse a su lado en el sofá y recargarse pesadamente sobre el respaldo, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos para descansar.

- Te ves agotado. – Lisa comentó con preocupación.

- Estoy bien… ¿Tú cómo estás?

- Bien… estaba—terminando todo lo que necesito para mañana.

Rick asintió con la cabeza pero no hizo comentarios al respecto. Sabía que Lisa le diría exactamente lo que tenía que decirle y en el momento en que ella lo considerara prudente.

- Rick… acerca de ese favor de que te hablé…

- ¿Si? – él la miró con curiosidad. - ¿Qué necesitas, amor?

- Estuve escribiendo el discurso que debo de pronunciar mañana… traté de mantenerlo corto para que fuera más significativo pero no sé si lo logré… en todo caso… lo que me preocupa es que a medio discurso me ganen mis emociones y—ya sabes…sea incapaz de terminarlo.

- Eso no va a pasar. – Rick la tomó de la mano. – Eres fuerte y decidida, estoy seguro de que todo va a salir bien.

- Te agradezco la confianza, pero aún así… me preguntaba si tal vez tú quisieras… pudieras ser mi respaldo.

- ¿Tu… respaldo?

Lisa asintió con la cabeza.

- Verás… me gustaría leerte el discurso ahora mismo para ver que opinas… pero también espero, si no te molesta, entregarte una copia de ese discurso para que tú la tengas y en caso de—de que por alguna razón me fuera imposible terminar…

- Yo estaré ahí para proseguir el discurso por ti¿cierto?

- Sé qué tal vez te estoy pidiendo demasiado y espero que no te moleste, Rick. – Lisa se limpió una lágrima que se había deslizado por su rostro. – Trataré de terminar el discurso por mí misma… pero sólo quiero asegurarme de que no haya imprevistos, eso es todo.

- Lisa. – Rick la miró a los ojos y le limpió con el pulgar la lágrima que había escapado de ellos. – Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes. Para mí es un honor el que me hayas considerado para ser tu respaldo. Y claro, me gustaría mucho el poder escuchar tu discurso ahora mismo.

Lisa asintió y tomó una hoja de papel que estaba al lado de su laptop. Su vista se clavó en las letras ahí escritas, pero sin poder reunir el valor para leer aquel texto en voz alta. Rick le tomó una de sus manos y le dio un apretón cariñoso, dejándole saber que él estaba ahí con ella. Lisa aclaró su garganta y con voz trémula por la emoción comenzó a leer:

"_Tiempo soy entre dos eternidades… antes de mí, la eternidad… luego de mí, la eternidad." __1_

Rick sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies cuando escuchó a Lisa pronunciar aquella frase. No pudo evitar el clavar sus ojos en el rostro de ella, que tan atenta estaba en su lectura, que no se percató de la mirada profunda de él sobre ella. La voz de Lisa tenía un tono especial mientras leía, un tono que Rick no había escuchado antes y que le provocaba un corto circuito en su corazón. Era una voz suave pero firme y llena de cariño.

Rick escuchó con atención mientras ella hacía una reseña de la vida del Almirante Gloval y de las chicas. Aunque Lisa había tratado de mantener su discurso breve, Rick se admiró de la profundidad y el significado de los eventos que había elegido para hacer esa reseña de la vida de esas personas que tanto habían significado para ella. Lisa habló de sus virtudes individuales, de sus logros y sus metas cumplidas, de los sueños que habían tenido, de las memorias que habían compartido. En más de una ocasión tuvo que detenerse cuando su voz se había quebrado involuntariamente o cuando las lágrimas le habían nublado la vista de manera que le impedían continuar.

En cada una de esas ocasiones, Rick había tenido el impulso de poner su mano sobre el hombro de ella y abrazarla, pero se había contenido. Él sabía que era mejor dejarla sacar esas emociones en ese momento. Aún así se mantuvo cerca, para que ella sintiera su presencia y su apoyo.

Lisa se detuvo un momento, cuando terminó de hablar de Claudia Grant, Vanessa Leeds, Sammy Porter y Kim Young y del legado de Henry Gloval, como militar y como hombre. Rick la miró interrogativamente, preguntándose si ahí terminaba el discurso. Sin embargo cuando vio los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Lisa y la manera en cómo sus hombros se sacudían ligeramente, Rick supo que aún había más. Le extendió su pañuelo en silencio, como alguna vez ya lo había hecho en un rincón del SDF1 hacía ya tanto tiempo… ella lo tomó, se limpió las lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta para continuar.

- Ahora podemos llorar su muerte o podemos sonreír, porque vivieron y tuvimos la oportunidad de compartir sus vidas… podemos cerrar los ojos y rezar porque esto sea una pesadilla y porque ellos regresen a nosotros, o podemos abrir nuestros ojos y darnos cuenta del legado que dejaron detrás de ellos. Podemos sentirnos vacíos porque ya no están aquí con nosotros, o podemos sentirnos llenos del amor que compartimos con ellos. Podemos darle la espalda al porvenir y vivir por siempre en el ayer, o podemos recibir el futuro con alegría, recordando lo que ellos nos enseñaron en el ayer. Podemos recordarlos, pensando que ya se han ido… o podemos valorar por siempre su recuerdo y mantenerlo vivo en nosotros. Podemos llorar y cerrar nuestra mente, sentirnos vacíos y alejarnos… o podemos hacer lo que ellos quisieran que nosotros hiciéramos: sonreír, abrir nuestros ojos, amar con todo nuestro corazón y seguir adelante. La elección es nuestra.

Lisa hizo una última pausa y enseguida finalizó:

- El Almirante Gloval un día escribió: _"Si debo morir en el campo de batalla, muero con la satisfacción de que acudí al llamado y cumplí con mi deber. Como soldado espero que cuando llegue el momento, mi muerte no sea en vano… que mi sangre sea semilla de paz en esta tierra"_. – Lisa apretó la hoja de papel que sostenía en sus manos, la cuál tembló imperceptiblemente. – Almirante Gloval… el legado más grande que ustedes nos han dejado es el hecho de que hoy, finalmente podemos decir… que esta guerra ha terminado.

Lisa bajó el papel y por un segundo estuvo inmóvil, como queriendo controlar las emociones que amenazaban con desbordársele en el pecho. Rick lo notó y se acercó de inmediato a ella, para recibirla en sus brazos justo en el momento en que ella comenzó a llorar.

- ¡Hey! – Él le habló al oído, acariciándole la espalda con cariño. – Está bien, chiquita… no te preocupes, no hay nada de malo en ponerse emocional en un momento como este… ese discurso es hermoso, Lisa… estoy seguro de que todos van a estar conmovidos.

- No duró más de diez minutos¿No es así? – Lisa preguntó entre sollozos, ansiosamente, como queriendo controlar sus emociones con esos detalles técnicos.

- No… - Rick le acariciaba el cabello y la abrazaba aún más estrechamente contra sí. – Es perfecto tal y como es… ¡Todo va a salir bien, amor! No te preocupes… Gloval y las chicas deben de sentirse muy orgullosos y honrados de que seas tú quien esté preparando su funeral…

- Gracias Rick… - Lisa murmuró, sin dejar de llorar.

Él sonrió levemente a pesar de las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista. Sentía orgullo y satisfacción al estar ahí con Lisa en esos momentos. El poder sostenerla en sus brazos, consolarla, apoyarla… el que ella confiara en él, le pidiera su ayuda, su apoyo, su opinión… aquellos detalles que podrían parecer tan insignificantes eran muy importantes para él.

Después de unos minutos, Lisa se quedó completamente inmóvil en sus brazos. Él no se movió ni hizo comentario alguno. No quería interrumpir los pensamientos de ella, sólo se limitó a seguirla abrazando y reconfortando. Tenía un brazo en torno a la espalda de Lisa, sosteniéndola firmemente contra su cuerpo y con su mano libre masajeaba suavemente la base de su cuello. Aquello pareció relajarla; su respiración se hizo suave y rítmica y después de unos segundos se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Crees que es un buen discurso?

- Es excelente, almirante. – Rick le respondió con sinceridad. – Creo que lo mejor que pudiste hacer con ese discurso fue el enfocarte en sus vidas y no en su muerte.

Lisa asintió y se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo de Rick que todavía sostenía en su mano.

- Ellos no querrían vernos tristes¿Verdad?

- No… casi puedo imaginarme a Claudia dándote un buen manotazo y ordenándote que te limpiaras esas lágrimas e hicieras algo más productivo… como besar a tu novio, por ejemplo.

- Lo más triste de todo, es que tienes toda la razón. – Lisa se rió aún en medio de las lágrimas que le estaban costando tanto trabajo controlar.

Rick sonrió y se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios. En ese beso él pudo sentir el sabor de sus lágrimas y eso lo enterneció.

- A veces, cuando estábamos en lo más peligroso de un combate, llegué a pensar en la muerte… - Lisa habló. – No sólo en la de los hombres que estaban bajo mi responsabilidad, sino en la mía propia… y a veces me preguntaba—

- ¿Sí? – Rick la animó a continuar.

- No lo sé… - Lisa seguía limpiándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo. – Cuando las personas mueren… el mundo sigue adelante, la vida no se detiene… es la regla natural, claro… pero… a veces pensaba sí yo dejaría algo tras de mí… un legado… quizás un simple recuerdo… yo—me preguntaba si tras mi muerte… al día siguiente… ¿Alguien recordaría que yo había pasado por este mundo?

- Lisa…

Rick se acercó a ella y sin poderse controlar, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó larga y profundamente. Quería que con ese beso ella estuviera segura de que al menos había alguien que no sólo la recordaría… sino que estaba dispuesto a morir por ella. Pero a la vez, con ese beso quería sentirla viva… Rick aún no podía quitarse de la mente esos últimos momentos del SDF1, el impacto fatal de la nave de Khyron y el dolor mortal de saber que la había perdido… que ella había muerto ante sus ojos y que él no había podido hacer nada para impedirlo… ¡El verla aparecer con vida había sido un milagro! Y Rick se prometió que no pasaría un día en que no agradeciera al cielo la oportunidad que le había dado… y la mejor forma de agradecerlo era amando a Lisa de la manera que ella merecía, rindiendo su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón a ese amor que sentía por ella.

Cuando se separaron, Lisa automáticamente buscó el calor de Rick, acurrucándose contra su pecho. Él la abrazó con cariño y le besó el cabello. Los dos estuvieron inmóviles y en silencio por varios minutos. Ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Después de un momento, Lisa comenzó a hablar, contándole algunas anécdotas que habían sucedido en el Puente del SDF1 en los años que habían estado en el espacio. En ese momento ella sólo quería recordar cosas graciosas, momentos felices… era la mejor manera de rendirles un tributo a las chicas, quienes habían sido su única familia en ese tiempo en que ella estaba tan sola. Siempre había contado con ellas en esos momentos en los que sentía que no tenía a nadie.

Rick también comenzó a contarle algunas cosas sobre las chicas… rumores y chismes que él había escuchado en los hangares, comentarios de los otros pilotos. Aquello hizo reír a Lisa, sabiendo que aquellos rumores bien podrían ser ciertos. ¡No por nada les habían apodado el Trío Terrible! Él también le contó muchas cosas que Roy le había dicho sobre Claudia… y la mujer tan íntegra y maravillosa que ella había sido.

Aquella conversación se extendió por horas y ninguno de los dos se percató de lo tarde que se había hecho, sino hasta que ambos comenzaron a dormitar en el sofá. Fue cuando Rick le sugirió a Lisa que fuera a dormir. Había que madrugar al día siguiente y tenían que estar en la base muy temprano, pues había que supervisar detalles de último minuto antes de los funerales que estaban programados para el medio día.

Antes de que Lisa se retirara, Rick la besó con amor. Ella respondió a aquel beso y le agradeció su apoyo, su compañía, su paciencia y el hecho de que ella siempre podía confiar en él. Ambos se besaron por unos minutos antes de poder decirse las buenas noches. Aquellos besos eran suaves, tiernos, llenos de cariño y de amor. Esa noche la pasión había dado paso a la ternura y el cariño.

Lisa finalmente se puso de pie y le entregó a Rick una copia del discurso, que ya tenía preparada sobre la mesita. Rick la aceptó y le dijo que estaría listo para cubrirla en caso necesario, pero que tenía la absoluta confianza y la certeza de que ella podría terminar el discurso sin necesidad de ayuda. ¡Ella lo haría, él no tenía dudas al respecto!

Rick, aún sentado en el sofá, miró a Lisa que, de pie frente a él, le sonreía y le acariciaba el cabello. Él se acercó a ella y recargó su mejilla contra el estómago de Lisa, mientras sus brazos se deslizaban por la cintura. Lisa sonrió con ternura y siguió acariciándole el cabello y la espalda.

- Te amo, Lisa Hayes. – Rick susurró.

Lisa colocó su dedo índice debajo de la barbilla de Rick y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Le sonrió de una manera que provocó que el corazón de él se detuviera por un segundo y le habló, con ese fuego verde brillándole en los ojos.

- Y yo te amo a ti, Rick Hunter… ¡Con todo mi corazón!

Ambos sonrieron y Lisa se inclinó para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

- Buenas noches, amor. – Lisa susurró y le sonrió con ternura.

- Duerme bien, Lisa. ¡Te quiero!

Lisa se enderezó y se dirigió a su habitación, sin perder el contacto visual con Rick, que la seguía con la mirada, observándola embelesado. Antes de que ella entrara a su cuarto, le lanzó un beso a Rick, que él recibió con una sonrisa. Ambos estaban agotados y no les tomó mucho tiempo el caer profundamente dormidos, mientras trataban de no pensar en los eventos del día siguiente.

-

* * *

-

Rick abrió los ojos cuando el delicioso aroma de café recién preparado llegó hasta él. Pero el olor de ese buen café pareció eclipsarse con la imagen de Lisa, quien estaba sentada a su lado en el sofá, sosteniendo una taza. Ella le sonrió cuando lo vio despertar y lo saludó con cariño:

- Buenos días, dormilón.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Rick se talló los ojos, tratando de despertarse por completo. - ¿No se nos hizo tarde, verdad?

- No, vamos a tiempo. – Lisa puso el café en la mesita y se inclinó para besar a Rick suavemente en los labios. – Desayuna algo, me voy a bañar.

Aquel beso había terminado por despertar a Rick, quien no pudo menos que contemplar a Lisa mientras se alejaba, camino al baño. ¡Se veía preciosa en pijama, con el cabello revuelto y esa expresión aun adormilada en el rostro! Rick sonrió y se dejó caer de espaldas en el sofá otra vez, al tiempo que gruñía roncamente. La mañana era fría y no tenía ganas de levantarse. Sin embargo enseguida recordó el funeral y decidió que no podían retrasarse.

Se sentó y tomó la taza de café que estaba sobre la mesa. Al darle el primer sorbo se percató de que era quizás el café más perfecto que había tomado en su vida: la cantidad exacta de café, sin azúcar como él lo tomaba e incluso la temperatura era la correcta. ¡Así de bien lo conocía Lisa! Sobre la mesita también había dejado una pequeña charola con un par de panes recién tostados con mantequilla y un plato con fruta picada y algo de yoghurt. Rick sonrió y comenzó a pensar en lo bien que aquello se sentía… en esa paz y tranquilidad que sentía al estar con Lisa y al compartir esos pequeños detalles domésticos.

Para cuando Lisa salió del baño, Rick ya había terminado de desayunar y había limpiado tanto la cocina como la sala y esperaba pacientemente su turno en la regadera. Lisa le sonrió al pasar y le indicó que se apresurara a entrar al baño, mientras aun estaba tibio. Rick le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió a darse su ducha matutina.

Cuando salió del baño, vistiendo sus pantalones de gala y su camiseta blanca, pudo ver a Lisa en su habitación. Ya estaba completamente uniformada, excepto por su saco y su gorra, y repasaba su discurso. Rick la observó por un minuto sin que ella se percatara de ello. Era increíble el pensar que esa mujer que se veía tan pequeña y frágil fuera la almirante de la RDF y la oficial más condecorada del ejército. Una súbita sensación de orgullo inundó el pecho de Rick, mientras se dirigía a la sala, en donde sonrió cuando encontró su saco y su camisa sobre el respaldo del sofá, esperando por él.

- ¡Lisa, eres maravillosa! – pensó.

Unos minutos más tarde, Lisa salió de su habitación ya completamente uniformada. Rick estaba terminando de abrocharse su saco y ella se le acercó para arreglarle el cuello y las solapas. Era la segunda vez en esa semana que tenían que usar su uniforme de gala… excepto, claro, que la última vez Lisa había usado su uniforme de capitán… mientras que ahora lucía soberbia en el de almirante.

- ¡Qué elegante! – Lisa le sonrió cuando estuvo listo.

- ¡Pues tu no te quedas atrás, Hayes! – Rick le devolvió la sonrisa. - ¡Eres la almirante más bella que he visto en mi vida!

- Soy la única almirante que has visto en tu vida, Hunter. – Lisa le lanzó una sonrisa malvada.

- Bueno, eso no importa… eso no te quita lo bonita.

Lisa se rió y él le puso las manos en la cintura y la besó en la mejilla.

- ¿Todo en orden? – Rick le preguntó.

- Si… no va a ser fácil, amor. – ella lo miró a los ojos. – Admito que estoy nerviosa.

- Tienes el derecho de estarlo, Lisa. Pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Yo sé que este funeral será memorable.

- Tengo que estar en la base en media hora para recibir a algunas personas que vienen al funeral, altos funcionarios del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, incluso embajadores zentraedis micronizados y Exedor, desde el satélite fábrica. Va a ser una mañana bastante ocupada.

- Lo sé… ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Estaré bien… ya revisamos la orden del día y los protocolos para el funeral. Nada puede salir mal. ¡Gracias por ayudarme con el Escuadrón de Honor, Rick!

- Ni lo menciones, fue realmente un honor.

- Después del funeral tengo que volver a la base a una ceremonia con los familiares de las otras víctimas fatales del último ataque. Les vamos a entregar póstumamente algunas medallas y el pésame de parte del la RDF y el GTU.

- ¿Crees que podamos al menos comer juntos?

- Te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible porque así sea.

Rick la abrazó y ella se permitió descansar en su pecho por unos segundos. Rick seguía pensando en el discurso de Lisa… si ella no podía terminar, él debía estar listo para auxiliarla. Había repetido tantas veces el discurso en su cabeza, que ya prácticamente lo tenía memorizado. Ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada más, porque el jeep militar que los llevaría la base llegó a recogerlos.

Mientras Lisa cerraba la puerta, Rick de pie a su lado, contemplaba el cielo plomizo de aquella mañana fría y gris. Había nevado un poco en la madrugada, por lo que todo estaba cubierto con una fina capa de nieve. Rick pensó que el clima era bastante acorde con los eventos que debían llevar a cabo ese día. Le ofreció su brazo a Lisa galantemente y ambos caminaron hasta el jeep, en donde el conductor tuvo que reprimir una pequeña sonrisa al verlos juntos. En pocos segundos ya estaban camino a la base.

-

* * *

-

Aunque el funeral no se verificaría sino hasta el medio día, la jornada había comenzado con bastante trabajo y Lisa no había parado en todo el día. Había protocolos que revisar, detalles de último momento de los cuales encargarse, personas que recibir… todo, mientras que cada media hora resonaba en la base un disparo que se escuchaba sordo y profundo en el silencio de aquella mañana. Eran las salvas que durante todo el día, y hasta que los cuerpos fueran inhumados, serían recordatorio de que Ciudad Macross estaba de luto. Lisa se permitió descansar unos momentos en su sillón, mirando por la ventana hacia la base enmarcada por la maravillosa vista de la ciudad. Todas las banderas estaban a media asta y estaban adornadas con listones negros.

- Almirante. – La sargento entró a la oficina de Lisa. – Me avisan de la oficina del Coronel Maistroff que el auto que la llevará al cementerio está listo y esperando por usted.

- Muchas gracias sargento. – Lisa le sonrió. – Puede retirarse.

Antes de salir de su oficina, tomó su teléfono celular e hizo una llamada personal:

- El auto está aquí… es hora de irnos… ¡Por supuesto que no me molesta que vayas conmigo en ese auto, Rick! Claro, te espero allá afuera en cinco minutos entonces… yo también te amo.

Lisa terminó la llamada, se guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su uniforme, se puso de pie y miró una vez más por el ventanal, mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que corría por su rostro.

- Bien… llegó el momento. Almirante Gloval, usted me dio la oportunidad de vivir y la misión de continuar su obra. No lo defraudaré… Claudia, tu siempre trataste de hacerme entender que la vida era una aventura y que yo me la estaba perdiendo… pero ahora voy a vivir día a día con todo el corazón… voy a amar con todas mis fuerzas y voy a ser feliz. ¡Te lo prometo!... Kim, Vanessa, Sammy… ustedes se las ingeniaron para poner una sonrisa en mi rostro aun en los momentos en los que sentía que no había motivos por los cuales seguir viviendo… quisiera que pudieran haber tenido una vida más larga en la cual pudieran hacer sus sueños realidad, pero me queda la satisfacción de saber que vivieron siempre al límite. ¡Las quiero, chicas! Jamás las olvidaré.

Lisa se colocó su gorra de almirante, se arregló el uniforme y tomó la hoja doblada en cuatro que contenía su discurso de encima del escritorio. La colocó dentro de una carpeta con el escudo de la RDF en la cubierta y dejó la oficina. Cuando salió del edificio, sus ojos inmediatamente se encontraron con los de Rick, quien formalmente la esperaba al lado del auto. Cerca de ahí el Coronel Maistroff, acompañado de Exedore y de algunos altos funcionarios del GTU esperaban al lado de algunos otros autos, todos ellos portando las banderas de la RDF y el GTU.

- Estamos listos, almirante. – Maistroff la saludó.

- En marcha entonces. – Lisa se limitó a responder.

Se acercó a Rick, quien la saludó militarmente con una formalidad y elegancia que Lisa jamás había visto en él.

- ¡Almirante Hayes!

Lisa le devolvió el saludo y le dio la orden de descansar. Inmediatamente el conductor abrió la puerta del auto para que Lisa entrara y Rick le ofreció galantemente la mano, para ayudarla a hacerlo. Lisa le sonrió y cuando el conductor cerró la puerta, Rick caminó hasta el otro lado del auto y entró, sentándose al lado de Lisa. Ambos se sonrieron levemente, pero no hicieron comentarios. Rick se limitó a buscar la mano de ella y sus dedos se entrelazaron. El auto se había puesto en movimiento y durante todo el camino ambos estuvieron en silencio. Era un momento solemne.

A lo largo de las calles que separaban la base militar del cementerio, muchos habitantes de Ciudad Macross se habían congregado para ver pasar a la comitiva. Muchos portaban en sus manos banderas con el escudo de la RDF y flores. La gran mayoría de ellos vestía de blanco y Lisa sonrió con tristeza, al pensar en que aquel homenaje realmente conmovería a Gloval.

Cuando entraron al cementerio y los autos se detuvieron, Rick besó la mano de Lisa y enseguida se apresuró a salir para abrirle la puerta y ofrecerle su brazo para guiarla al sitio desde donde presidiría el funeral. El lugar, aunque lleno de militares, estaba en silencio. Se habían colocado algunos lugares especiales para invitados de honor, pero la mayoría de los civiles se encontraban detrás de unas vallas que se habían dispuesto para la ocasión, para evitar que algún tipo de tumulto pudiera interrumpir la ceremonia fúnebre.

Cuando la almirante Hayes apareció en aquel sitio, fue recibida por un formal toque militar que la tomó desprevenida. Muchas veces había escuchado ese mismo toque, anunciando la presencia del almirante… pero era la primera vez que era ella quien era recibida de ese modo. Cuando Lisa se colocó en su sitio, Rick sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba y enseguida temblaba ligeramente. Él se percató enseguida de lo que había causado tal reacción en ella, pues frente a ellos estaban los cinco ataúdes cubiertos con la bandera de la RDF y custodiados por una guardia de honor.

Rick se inclinó levemente sobre Lisa y le habló al oído:

- ¿A dónde debo retirarme?

- No… - ella le contestó. – Quédate conmigo.

El asintió con la cabeza y se quedó de pie al lado de Lisa. El coronel Maistroff, que acababa de llegar le hizo una indicación con la cabeza que Rick entendió enseguida, pidiéndole que se quedara de pie detrás de Lisa como si fuera su guardaespaldas, y que no fuera a tomar ninguno de los asientos. Rick dio un paso atrás, pero Lisa de inmediato se percató de lo que sucedía. Detuvo a Rick con un movimiento de su mano y habló en voz baja con Maistroff:

- El capitán Hunter es el Comandante de Operaciones Militares de la RDF por mandato expreso del Almirante Gloval. Él debe ocupar un sitio en este estrado… por el momento, coronel, el capitán como comandante de los escuadrones de la RDF se quedará a mi lado.

- A sus ordenes, almirante.

Maistroff prácticamente escupió aquellas palabras, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Rick, quien de inmediato tomó el lugar que Lisa le indicó a su lado. Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar e incluso amenazado por la actitud de Maistroff, que jamás lo había visto con buenos ojos, desde aquellos días ya tan lejanos cuando habían presentado aquel informe tras ser prisioneros de los Zentraedi. Pero a la vez Rick se sentía orgulloso y conmovido de la actitud de Lisa y la manera en cómo ella, sin importarle lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran, le estaba dando a él su lugar dentro de la cadena de mando de la RDF.

Desde su lugar, en una zona especial para los oficiales de la RDF, el comandante Max Sterling sonrió satisfecho al haber presenciado, aunque fuera de lejos, aquella escena que para todos los demás había pasado desapercibida. Su mirada buscó entre los invitados civiles que ya se habían colocado en sus lugares designados y enseguida localizó a un lado del Alcalde Tommy Luan a Minmei, la Señorita Macross, quien no podía quitarle la vista de encima al capitán Hunter, quien sin embargo no tenía ojos más que para Lisa.

Max suspiró profundamente, recordando el encuentro que había tenido con Minmei hacía unos minutos, justo antes de que la comitiva hiciera su arribo. Ambos se habían topado en la entrada del cementerio. Miriya había ido a supervisar algunos detalles de último minuto del Escuadrón de Honor y Max se había adelantado. Al parecer Minmei se había atrevido a hablarle al verlo sólo. Aquello había sido extraño por sí mismo, pues la Señorita Macross jamás parecía reconocerlo, aún y cuando habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos en la fiesta del cumpleaños número dieciséis de Minmei y aún cuando ella había cantado en su boda.

Lo primero que ella le había preguntado había sido por Rick. Aquello había molestado un poco al comandante Sterling, pues él bien sabía que su amigo ya se había despedido de Minmei. Max sentía que ella no tenía ningún derecho de volver a buscarlo, sobre todo cuando Rick había sido tan específico al decirle que estaba enamorado de Lisa.

- El capitán Hunter está bien. – Max le respondió. – Ha recibido varias condecoraciones y está comenzando una nueva etapa en su vida, al lado de la almirante Hayes.

- ¿Condecoraciones? – Minmei pareció querer ignorar deliberadamente las últimas palabras de Max.

- Sí, por su servicios a la RDF y su valor… ahora podrá presumir todas sus medallas cuando use su uniforme de gala… excepto una, que aparentemente perdió hace algún tiempo.

- ¡Oh, pero no la perdió! – Minmei replicó. - ¡Me la regaló!

- ¿En serio? Bueno… para un soldado esas medallas tienen mucho valor sentimental. Sería bonito que las tuviera todas¿No lo crees? En todo caso, no creo que valgan demasiado para otras personas. Pero bueno… ya ganará otras.

Después de aquello Minmei le había preguntado si él pensaba que Rick era feliz… porque ella sabía que Max era su amigo más cercano y seguramente él debería de saber.

- ¡Jamás lo había visto más feliz en mi vida! – Max se apresuró a contestar. – Aún en esta etapa tan difícil que todos estamos viviendo, Rick está bien… el estar con la almirante Hayes le ha hecho mucho bien. ¡Ella lo adora! Y él está perdidamente enamorado de ella.

En ese momento el auto de Lisa había llegado al cementerio y se había hecho un silencio entre Max y Minmei. Cuando Rick apareció en escena, ella respiró profundamente, como queriendo controlar sus emociones. Pero fue cuando el capitán Hunter fue a ofrecerle su brazo a la almirante Hayes, para guiarla al estrado, cuando Minmei ya no pudo seguir observando aquella escena. Se despidió de Max y se alejó, para tomar su lugar entre los invitados, al lado del alcalde de Ciudad Macross y sus tíos.

- ¿Qué sucede, Max? – Miriya le preguntó, notando la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su esposo.

Él no hizo comentario, sólo le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza la presencia de Minmei en el lugar. Miriya la vio y asintió con la cabeza, visiblemente satisfecha de ver a la Señorita Macross siendo testigo del amor que ahora existía entre el capitán Hunter y la almirante Hayes. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier comentario, la orden de _"atención"_ fue dada y todos los militares presentes automáticamente se cuadraron en posición de _"firmes"._ La ceremonia había comenzado.

El capellán de la RDF se dirigió a donde los cinco ataúdes cubiertos con banderas estaban colocados ya al lado de sus tumbas. Se dio la orden de "_descanso"_ al tiempo que una breve ceremonia religiosa tenía lugar.

Mientras el sacerdote llevaba a cabo los ritos propios de aquel funeral, Lisa respiraba profundamente, tratando de controlarse. Rick se daba cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo y de lo difícil que aquello estaba resultando para ella. Quería abrazarla, sostenerla, ofrecerle todo su apoyo y reconfortarla, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso teniendo a Maistroff a su lado.

La mente de Rick voló hasta aquel día en el que se había llevado a cabo el funeral de Roy en el SDF1 y como Lisa había sido quien había estado a su lado todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo era que él había pasado por alto todos esos detalles? Ella siempre había estado ahí cuando él la había necesitado. En aquella ocasión Lisa, rompiendo todo protocolo militar, le había tomado la mano justo en el momento en que él sentía que iba a perder el control. Y él se había aferrado a ella como si fuera su salvavidas en medio de una tormenta en un mar embravecido. Rick miró la tumba de Roy, justo al lado del ataúd de Claudia. Recordaba el día en que los restos de su amigo habían sido transferidos de aquellas criptas frías del SDF1, que parecían una morgue, a aquel lugar al aire libre, tal y como a su hermano le hubiera gustado… ese día Lisa también había estado a su lado.

Los pensamientos de Rick fueron interrumpidos cuando el capellán terminó el servicio y le cedió su lugar a Lisa, quien ahora tendría que rendir el último adiós y darle la despedida final a sus compañeros de armas y de tantas batallas.

Lisa iba a ponerse de pie y Rick, sin preocuparse ya de las formalidades, le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo apretó levemente, diciéndole sin palabras que él estaba ahí, que él no la dejaría sola y que tenía confianza en que todo saldría bien. Lisa se detuvo por un segundo y sin poder evitarlo, puso su mano sobre la de Rick, devolviéndole el apretón y agradeciéndole con eso su apoyo incondicional.

La almirante Hayes se colocó de pie frente a los ataúdes y los saludó militarmente antes de pasar al podio. Una vez ahí abrió su carpeta y al mismo tiempo Rick, en su asiento, metió su mano al bolsillo, para asegurarse de que su copia del discurso siguiera ahí. No tuvo que sacarlo, pues lo recordaba palabra por palabra.

- ¡Lo harás bien, Lisa! – pensó. - ¡Tú puedes, amor!

Lisa se demoró un segundo en empezar su discurso y Rick supo que estaba tratando de reunir todas sus fuerzas. Él estaba conteniendo el aliento y finalmente dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones con alivio, cuando ella comenzó a hablar con voz firme y llena de orgullo y respeto:

"_Tiempo soy entre dos eternidades… antes de mí, la eternidad… luego de mí, la eternidad."_

La almirante Hayes comenzó con su discurso, el cual arrancó más de una lágrima entre todos los asistentes al funeral. Ella misma sentía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y en un par de ocasiones su voz se quebró por la emoción del momento, pero se recuperó y siguió hablando de la vida y del legado de aquellas personas a las que tanto había amado.

Rick no podía quitarle la vista de encima. La admiraba por su valor, por su firmeza, por su elegancia, por todo lo que era como militar, pero aún más como mujer. Seguía su discurso, repitiendo cada palabra en silencio, listo a apoyarla si era preciso, sin embargo aquello no fue necesario.

- Hoy, finalmente podemos decir… que esta guerra ha terminado.

Lisa y Rick pronunciaron las últimas palabras al unísono, aunque él lo hizo en voz baja, lo que sin embargo no pasó desapercibido para el coronel Maistroff. Rick sonrió, sintiéndose orgulloso de Lisa. ¡Lo había logrado! Ella pareció respirar aliviada y por una fracción de segundo, sus ojos se encontraron. Pero de inmediato la orden de _"atención"_ se dejó escuchar y todos los asistentes al servicio se pusieron de pie para rendir los últimos honores.

Una compañía de soldados de la RDF, apostada a un lado del lago que había cerca de donde se estaba llevando a cabo el servicio, presentó armas y comenzaron a disparar las 21 salvas ceremoniales. Los ojos de Rick se llenaron de lágrimas pero enseguida sintió mariposas en el estómago, anticipándose a lo que estaba por venir.

Y tan pronto como las salvas terminaron de dispararse, el sonido inconfundible de un escuadrón de Veritechs se dejó escuchar y todos los ojos se clavaron en el cielo, que lucía nublado y gris, como si incluso el cielo estuviera llorando la muerte del Almirante Gloval y las oficiales del Puente del SDF1.

El Escuadrón de Honor de la RDF, que el capitán Hunter había integrado y que los Sterling habían entrenado, apareció volando majestuosamente en los cielos de Ciudad Macross. Iban en formación de combate, un avión representando a cada escuadrón de la RDF, portando sus colores e insignias características. Y al frente de ellos, guiando la formación, un VT con los colores de la RDF.

Cuando el escuadrón pasó sobre el cementerio, el VT que los guiaba hizo una maniobra como si cayera en picada, separándose del resto de su escuadrón. Pero, mientras los demás se alejaban, tras haber perdido simbólicamente a su líder, el VT que caía en picada, con una maniobra perfecta levantó su nariz y enfiló hacia el cielo, dejando tras de sí una estela de los colores característicos de la RDF y desapareciendo tras las nubes, en un acto simbólico de que el compañero caído ya había partido hacia las estrellas.

La almirante Hayes y el capitán Hunter sonrieron conmovidos. Se escuchaban algunos sollozos entre los asistentes al funeral, sollozos que sin embargo fueron sofocados por el sonido fuerte, lúgubre y triste de aquel toque de corneta que lánguidamente despedía a un soldado que había caído en combate. Lisa no pudo evitar un sollozo que salió directamente de su corazón, mientras las lágrimas le corrían por el rostro. No había nadie en aquel lugar que en ese momento no estuviera llorando.

El toque de corneta terminó y Lisa dio un paso al frente. Un par de soldados ya se habían acercado a los ataúdes y comenzaron a quitar las banderas que los cubrían y a doblarlas con cuidado. Una vez que cada bandera estaba doblada, le era entregada al capellán, quien a su vez la pasaba a la almirante Hayes, quien era quien tenía la emotiva obligación de entregarla a los familiares que estaban presentes y decirles algunas palabras de apoyo y respeto. Lisa se acercó a entregar la bandera al hermano de Claudia Grant, a quién había visto en un par de ocasiones y quien también servía en la RDF. Él recibió la bandera con emoción y después, rompiendo el protocolo, abrazó a Lisa, sabiendo cuanto la había querido su hermana y todo lo que su amistad había significado para ella en todos esos años.

Lisa también entregó la bandera a los tíos de Kim Young, quienes habían venido desde muy lejos para estar presentes en el funeral. La siguiente bandera fue entregada en manos de un primo de Vanessa Leeds, quien acudió a la ceremonia con su esposa embarazada, y quienes informaron a Lisa que llamarían Vanessa a su bebé en honor a su prima. La bandera correspondiente a Sammy Porter le fue entregada a su abuela, una mujer elegante que no pudo evitar el romper a llorar en brazos de Lisa cuando la recibió. Lisa la reconfortó pero casi de inmediato la esposa del primo de Vanessa la abrazó para permitir que la almirante prosiguiera con la ceremonia.

La bandera que cubría el ataúd del Almirante Gloval fue la última en ser retirada y cuando el capellán la tomó en sus manos, se la presentó a Lisa, quien lo miró a los ojos interrogativamente, sin saber a quién debía entregársela.

- El Almirante Gloval la designó a usted como su sucesora y específicamente señaló que si algo llegaba a sucederle en combate, quería que fuera usted y nadie más quien conservara esta bandera.

- ¿Yo? - Lisa no pudo evitar las lágrimas que corrieron por su rostro.

El capellán asintió y Lisa apretó la bandera contra su pecho. Enseguida caminó frente a los ataúdes, saliéndose del protocolo oficial, besando la punta de sus dedos y colocándolos suavemente sobre cada uno de ellos, mientras se despedía por última vez de sus compañeras de tantas batallas, quienes habían sido sus hermanas… y del hombre que de muchas maneras había sido un padre para ella. El silencio era absoluto y sobre el estrado, Rick no podía evitar sentir ternura por Lisa y un deseo incontenible de abrazarla, reconfortarla y hacerle saber que todo estaría bien.

- Ahora me tienes a mí, Lisa. – pensaba. – ¡Y te prometo que no te voy a defraudar!

Lisa regresó al estado, al lado de Rick y le lanzó una mirada rápida pero muy emotiva que él comprendió. De inmediato la trompeta dio la orden de "_firmes y saludar"_, y se procedió a bajar los ataúdes a las tumbas. El viento hacía volar el cabello de Lisa aún debajo de su gorra de almirante. Rick la observaba de soslayo, sintiendo que su corazón se quebraba al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de Lisa… lágrimas que le eran arrancadas por el viento, igual que aquella mañana cuando ella se había ido a despedir de él.

Cuando los ataúdes habían descendido a las tumbas, la trompeta dio la orden de firmes y enseguida se ordenó romper formación, mientras un soldado vigía se colocaba al lado de cada una de las tumbas, montando guardia de honor.

Todas las personas comenzaron a alejarse del lugar y Rick enseguida se acercó a Lisa y le puso sus manos en los hombros. Ella lo miró al rostro y sin poder evitarlo, buscó su calor y su abrigo. Rick la abrazó contra su pecho, mientras le susurraba al oído que ya todo había terminado y que ellos estaban muy orgullosos de ella, que lo había hecho bien.

- Siento interrumpir su idilio, - el coronel Maistroff se acercó a ellos. – Pero almirante, le recuerdo que tiene que atender la ceremonia de entrega de medallas y debido a retrasos que sufrimos durante esta ceremonia, ya estamos sobre el tiempo. Le ruego que volvamos a la base de inmediato.

Maistroff saludó y se alejó de ahí, mientras Lisa se limpiaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo que Rick le había extendido.

- Parece que no habrá mucho tiempo para el luto este día.

- Uno de estos días podemos comprar un enorme ramo de flores y traerlo, Lisa. – Rick le habló, todavía sin soltarla del todo.

- Sí… eso estaría bien. – Lisa trataba de controlar sus lágrimas.

- Ven, vamos… regresemos a la base, te acompaño.

- Gracias Rick. – ella le agradeció con sinceridad.

Él sonrió y la tomó del brazo, guiándola de regreso al auto de una manera bastante protectiva, impidiendo que los reporteros se acercaran demasiado. Lisa se dejaba guiar, sosteniendo la bandera doblada de Gloval contra su pecho. Sabía que debía presentarse ante los deudos de los demás soldados caídos en la última batalla como la Almirante del RDF, así que debía de componerse a sí misma y sólo tenía diez minutos para hacerlo.

La almirante Hayes y el capitán Hunter entraron al automóvil que de inmediato se puso en marcha, seguido por otros cuantos, y enfilando directamente hacia la base militar. Rick no se había percatado siquiera de que había pasado a escasos metros del lugar en donde Minmei, al lado del alcalde, no había dejado de observarlo durante toda la ceremonia.

Aquel día muchas cosas habían sido enterradas… un ciclo se había completado y una nueva era había comenzado para todos en Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

-

Un par de horas después de que el funeral había concluido, Lisa pudo finalmente regresar a su oficina. Entró y se dejó caer en su sillón, detrás del escritorio, suspirando profundamente. Se sentía físicamente cansada y emocionalmente agotada. Miró la bandera que estaba doblada sobre su escritorio y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Extendió la mano para tocarla, pero el sonido del interfón la detuvo.

- Almirante Hayes, el coronel Maistroff está aquí y desea verla.

- Que pase por favor. – Lisa contestó con desgano, mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

El coronel entró a la oficina y saludó respetuosamente, aunque la expresión en su rostro le dijo a Lisa que no iba en son de paz precisamente.

- Descanse coronel. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? – Lisa ni siquiera le ofreció asiento.

- Almirante, antes que nada quiero felicitarla por la manera en cómo se condujo el día de hoy durante las ceremonias que se llevaron a cabo. Parece ser que sus emociones casi lograron vencerla durante el funeral… pero supongo que es normal, bajo dichas circunstancias. Su aplomo y presencia durante la entrega de medallas fueron ejemplares.

- Gracias coronel.

Lisa sintió rabia al pensar que le estaba cuestionando el haber sido sentimental durante el funeral. ¡Estaba enterrando a su familia¿Acaso no podía comprender eso¿Acaso un almirante perdía completamente sus sentimientos al recibir su insignia?

- Ahora, sobre la reunión de mañana en las oficinas del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida en Ciudad Monumento, un vuelo está programado para esta tarde a las 1800 horas para llevar a todo el personal que debe de asistir a la reunión. ¿Viajará usted con nosotros?

- No, en realidad yo lo haré por mi cuenta.

- Almirante, - Maistroff subió el tono de su voz. - ¡La reunión es mañana a las 0900 horas!

- Lo sé y ahí estaré… puntualmente. Aún tengo algunos asuntos que atender esta noche aquí en Ciudad Macross. – Lisa se entretuvo leyendo el memorandum de la reunión.

- ¿Cómo piensa viajar a Ciudad Monumento mañana por la mañana?

- Con todo respeto, pero mi medio de transporte no creo que sea de su incumbencia, coronel.

Maistroff suspiró profundamente y miró a Lisa a los ojos:

- Almirante Hayes, yo fui uno de los primeros que defendió la decisión del Almirante Gloval de que usted fuera su sucesora. Yo fui el primero en votar por usted y su promoción y creo que he sido un apoyo constante para usted y su carrera.

- Y se lo agradezco, coronel… aunque no veo a qué vienen estas declaraciones.

- Sólo le pido, con todo respeto, que no me haga lamentar mi decisión. Me parece que no está tomando su rango con la seriedad que debía, almirante Hayes.

- Coronel, - Lisa estaba molesta. – No voy a permitirle que venga a mi oficina a cuestionar mis acciones o mis actitudes porque, claro he tenido errores, pero dentro de lo que cabe, me parece que me he conducido de manera seria y profesional en estos días, sobre todo considerando la carga emocional que todos hemos tenido.

- Lo sé y la admiro por eso. No le hubiera dado mi voto de confianza de no haber pensado que usted tiene un enorme potencial. Sólo le pido que tenga cuidado con su vida personal.

- Me parece que eso sale de la jurisdicción de la RDF, señor.

- Se lo digo porque me interesa su bienestar, almirante. Y sinceramente yo cuestionaría el romance que mantiene con ese piloto, Hunter. No deje que se le vaya a la cabeza, almirante. No estoy seguro de que él sea hombre para usted. Su rango, su origen, su posición… ustedes son demasiado diferentes.

Lisa miró a Maistroff, lanzándole una mirada de fuego que el coronel no pudo ignorar, pero aún así siguió hablando:

- ¿No era este muchacho el que, hasta hace unos días, salía con la señorita Minmei?

A Lisa le extrañó el comentario del coronel, pero luchó por mantener un gesto impasible en su rostro que no revelara el vuelco que su corazón le había dado al escuchar aquellas palabras.

- No es que yo siga las noticias del medio del espectáculo o que me interesen particularmente, pero con dos hijos adolescentes en casa, resulta difícil no estar al día. – Maistroff trató de justificarse. – En todo caso, almirante, me parece que ese piloto sólo está buscando sus beneficios personales… primero Minmei, ahora usted… ¡Tenga mucho cuidado! Y se lo digo no sólo como oficial, sino como amigo. Usted es inteligente… y él es un vividor que va tras la mujer del momento. ¡No se deje envolver!

- ¿Ya terminó la consulta sentimental, coronel Maistroff? – Lisa estaba indignada. – Ahora déjeme decirle que usted está cometiendo un abuso de autoridad al venir aquí a cuestionar una relación que es estrictamente personal y que, hasta donde yo sé, dentro de mi conocimiento de ética, conducta, etiqueta y ley militar, no contraviene ninguna disposición. No pienso hablar de mi vida privada con usted y lo que exista entre el capitán Hunter y yo queda totalmente fuera de la jurisdicción de la RDF, señor coronel.

- Sólo le pido que no olvide que usted es la almirante, señorita Hayes. – Maistroff le habló con un tono de voz que hizo que los ojos de Lisa ardieran.

La almirante se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba el coronel, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y provocando que él tuviera que dar un paso atrás.

- Espero que _usted _tampoco olvide ese pequeño detalle, _coronel_. – Lisa le escupió las palabras en el rostro. – Y de aquí en adelante exijo que usted se dirija a mí por el rango correspondiente, _señor_ Maistroff, según lo manda el reglamento militar. Puede retirarse.

Maistroff tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y saludar a Lisa. Ella le devolvió el saludo de mala gana y regresó a su escritorio.

- La veré en Ciudad Monumento a las 0900 horas, almirante. – él le dijo antes de salir de la oficina, pero Lisa ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de contestarle.

Cuando Maistroff cerró la puerta detrás de sí, murmurando maldiciones en voz baja, lo primero que vio fue al capitán Hunter sentado en la sala de espera. Rick se puso de pie inmediatamente y saludó al coronel.

- ¡Coronel Maistroff, señor!

- Descanse Hunter. – Maistroff sacó un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Rick. – Es la orden de mantenimiento de su casa. Ya está lista y puede regresar a ella hoy mismo.

- ¿Señor? – Rick tomó el papel que él le entregaba y lo miró con curiosidad. No sabía porqué el coronel en persona estaba entregándole aquel documento.

- Sólo le advierto que tenga cuidado, Hunter. – Maistroff le advirtió, poniéndole el dedo índice frente a los ojos. – Un paso en falso y usted se irá en picada.

- ¿A qué se refiere, señor?

- No crea que soy tan ingenuo… sé que está tratando de escalar en el escalafón militar, pero le advierto que el meterse debajo del ala de la almirante Hayes, aprovechando su estado emocional no lo va a llevar a la cima, Hunter. Así que tenga cuidado.

- ¿Es una amenaza, señor? – Los ojos de Rick chispeaban con rabia contenida.

- Tómelo como un consejo.

Maistroff dio media vuelta y se retiró. Rick lo siguió con la mirada, sintiendo ganas de alcanzarlo y darle un par de puñetazos, pero se contuvo. Miró el sobre que tenía en la mano y suspiró, al tiempo que lo ponía en su bolsillo.

- Sargento¿Podría avisarle a la almirante Hayes que estoy aquí?

- Usted no necesita ser anunciado, señor. – la sargento le respondió con empatía, pues había sido testigo de la escena. – La almirante Hayes ordenó que siempre que usted viniera a verla y ella no estuviera ocupada con otras personas, usted podía pasar directamente sin ser anunciado.

- Gracias sargento.

Rick abrió la puerta de la oficina y tocó suavemente con los nudillos.

- ¿Lisa?

La almirante estaba sentada en su sillón, mirando distraídamente el paisaje del ventanal, dándole la espalda a la puerta. En cuanto escuchó la voz de Rick se limpió los ojos de las lágrimas que los anegaban y giró sobre su asiento para mirarlo.

- Rick… pasa por favor.

El capitán Hunter cerró la puerta y caminó hacia Lisa, que ya se había puesto de pie y caminaba hacia él. Se encontraron a media oficina y él la saludó besándola levemente en los labios. Luego le puso las manos en los hombros y la miró al rostro.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Tan bien como podría estar. – Lisa le respondió con una sonrisa forzada. - ¿Cómo estás tú?

- Bien… acabo de terminar un entrenamiento especial para los nuevos pilotos del Skull y quise pasar a ver si querías ir a comer algo.

- Sí, supongo que me caería bien salir a comer ahora. – Lisa respondió mientras tomaba las manos de Rick y lo guiaba a sentarse en el sofá. – El funeral me dejó agotada y la entrega de medallas fue un evento bastante largo también. Además, Maistroff estuvo aquí.

- Me lo encontré allá afuera. – Rick asintió. - ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?

- ¿Te dijo algo? – Lisa preguntó con una nota de preocupación en su voz.

- Sí… bueno, me dijo que mi casa está lista y que ya puedo volver a ella… ¿Ahora los coroneles son los encargados de dar ese tipo de avisos a los pilotos?

Lisa se encogió de hombros, pero enseguida supo que Maistroff realmente estaba preocupado en la relación que ella guardaba con Rick. Lisa no lo sabía, pero después del programa de debate periodístico en el que su nueva designación como almirante había sido discutida, Maistroff había recibido bastantes críticas y cuestionamientos… y los reporteros no habían dejado de molestar.

- ¿Vino a verte? – Rick le preguntó con genuino interés. - ¿Te dijo algo¿Te molestó de alguna manera?

- No, todo está bajo control. – Lisa negó con la cabeza, tratando de no dar demasiada importancia al asunto. – Supongo que está nervioso, eso es todo… todos lo estamos.

Rick pudo sentir que Lisa estaba molesta, porque había desviado su mirada. Él le colocó su dedo índice debajo de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Lisa… ¿Todo está bien?

Lisa bajó su mirada y se encogió de hombros.

- Maistroff no ha dejado de cuestionarme sobre… sobre mi relación contigo.

- Oh… - Rick sintió que sus hombros se tensaban. - ¿Y tú que piensas?

- ¿Yo que pienso? – Lisa lo miró a los ojos con fuego brillándole en los suyos. - ¡Pienso que te amo, Rick Hunter¡Eso es lo que pienso!

Sin mayores preámbulos, Lisa se dejó ir sobre de él buscando sus labios y besándolo apasionadamente. A Rick lo tomó por sorpresa aquella reacción de Lisa, pero de inmediato cerró sus brazos en torno a ella y correspondió a aquel beso desesperado. Era como si Lisa estuviera tratando de buscar en él la certeza de que aquel amor era verdadero… tan verdadero como ella lo sentía. Rick puso todo lo que tenía en ese beso lleno de amor y de promesas para el futuro. Cuando se separaron, Rick limpió las lágrimas que habían escapado de los ojos de ella.

- Te amo, Lisa Hayes. – él le aseguró. – Y mi amor no está condicionado a lo que piensen o dejen de pensar los miembros del consejo. Si tú así me lo permites, voy a amarte para siempre.

Lisa no contestó, pues sintió que su voz podría quebrarse y entonces ella no podría controlar el llanto. Rick se inclinó hacia adelante, recargando sus codos en sus rodillas y escondió su rostro en sus manos.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rick? – Lisa le preguntó con algo de preocupación.

Él tomó aire y comenzó a hablar en voz baja:

- En realidad hay algo que quiero pedirte, Lisa… pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

- Sólo dilo… y si está en mis manos…

- Es que—hoy durante el funeral… al ver a los familiares de las chicas… y con todas las ceremonias que se llevaron a cabo, bueno… estuve pensando en muchas cosas.

- Yo también.

- ¿Si? – Rick la miró.

- Sí… bueno, supongo que es un momento muy emotivo… no lo sé. He perdido personas que fueron muy importantes para mí pero… de la mayoría de ellas ni siquiera tengo una tumba a la cuál ir a llorar.

Rick estudió cuidadosamente el rostro de Lisa. Sabía que se refería a su padre… pero también sabía que hablaba de Karl Riber. Trató de apartar de él ese sentimiento de celos que de pronto había sentido en su corazón y enfocarse en lo que tenía que decir.

- Lisa… cuando me uní al ejército en realidad no tenía a nadie, más que a Roy… él podría ser considerado mi familiar más cercano, aunque no lo fuera por sangre… lo era por lazos afectivos.

- Sí, lo sé.

- Bien… tú sabes que en nuestros registros militares debemos de tener el nombre de una persona, de nuestro familiar más cercano… en caso de que bueno, seamos heridos o lleguemos a morir en batalla… esa es la persona que… que—

- Lo sé. – Lisa tomó la palabra al percatarse de que Rick estaba luchando por controlar las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos. – Es la persona que recibe todas las notificaciones de cualquier cosa que nos suceda dentro del servicio… que lleva a cabo nuestras disposiciones en caso de incapacidad o de muerte… la persona a quién se le entrega la bandera que cubre el féretro, cuando lo inevitable llegue a suceder.

Rick asintió con la cabeza, pero se hizo silencio entre ellos por unos minutos. Ninguno de los dos parecía poder hablar. Lisa se limitó a poner su mano en la espalda de Rick y frotarla cariñosamente. Él seguía en la misma posición, su mirada clavada en el ventanal frente a ellos. Después de un largo silencio, Rick habló:

- Cuando me enlisté en la RDF fue el nombre de Roy el que puse en mis registros, como mi familiar más cercano. – Hizo una pausa y luego continuó. – Cuando él murió… - se encogió de hombros, sin saber cómo continuar.

- Entiendo. – se limitó a decir ella.

- Es que—en realidad no tenía a nadie más… pero… esta mañana en el funeral lo estuve pensando mucho y—Lisa, no sé cómo pedirte esto y no quiero comprometerte a nada… es sólo qué—

- ¿Si, Rick? – Lisa sentía que su corazón se había detenido momentáneamente, anticipándose a lo que él estaba a punto de pedirle.

- Lisa… - Rick la tomó de las manos y la miró directamente a los ojos. – Me sentiría honrado si tú… si tu aceptaras ser mi—es decir sí… si pudiera poner tu nombre en mi registro como… como mi familiar más cercano.

Los ojos de Lisa se llenaron de lágrimas y por un momento no pudo contestar. Rick la observaba con anticipación, conteniendo el aliento y sin dejar de sostener sus manos, que de pronto se habían puesto frías y sudorosas.

- Rick… - Lisa susurró. - ¿Realmente quieres que yo—?

El capitán Hunter asintió con la cabeza y habló en voz baja:

- Me sentiría honrado de que fueras tú, Lisa… por años estuve sólo… esa casilla en mi expediente militar estuvo vacía por mucho tiempo… pero ahora pienso que ya no tiene porqué estarlo más… porque ahora tengo a alguien… alguien que me ama y que respondería por mí… alguien a quien amo y por quien moriría con gusto… quiero tu nombre ahí en mi registro, Lisa Hayes… para mí sería un honor.

Lisa no pudo responder, antes bien se dejó ir contra Rick, quien la recibió en su abrazo. Ella escondió su rostro en el pecho del piloto y comenzó a llorar con gran sentimiento. Rick la abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole el cabello y la espalda mientras le besaba repetidas veces la sien. Él mismo sentía cómo las lágrimas corrían por su rostro pero no hacía ningún esfuerzo para controlarlas.

- ¿Realmente quieres que sea yo? – Lisa lo miró a los ojos, sin poder dejar de llorar.

- Sí Lisa… quiero que seas tú… porque siempre has sido tú… ¿Aceptas?

Lisa puso su mano en el rostro de Rick y lo acarició con ternura, permitiéndose por un momento perderse en esos ojos azules que tanto amaba y que tanto la fascinaban.

- Acepto Rick… si tú aceptas corresponder de la misma manera.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Rick trazaba el contorno del rostro de ella con su dedo.

- Quiero que tú nombre aparezca cómo el de mi familiar más cercano en mis registros… cuando mi padre murió, ese campo quedó vacío en mi expediente… hasta que Claudia me dijo que ella estaba dispuesta a—bueno, ella era como mi hermana.

- Lo sé. – Rick asintió con ternura.

- Ahora está vacío otra vez y… si tú aceptaras…

- Sería un honor, Lisa. – Rick habló con sinceridad.

- Rick… - Lisa lo miró a los ojos. – Yo también moriría con gusto… por ti.

Él capitán Hunter no pudo controlar las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos al escuchar a Lisa decir aquello… y la manera cómo lo había dicho. Movió su cabeza negativamente, no queriendo siquiera pensar en la posibilidad. Antes bien, buscó desesperadamente los labios de Lisa, besándola con pasión.

Aquel beso tan cargado de sentimientos y de promesas se alargó por varios minutos, hasta que el reloj de Rick hizo un sonidito que provocó que ambos se separaran lentamente; sus ojos se entreabrieron y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Son las cuatro de la tarde y no has comido nada Lisa, vamos al comedor. – Rick le besó los ojos con amor.

- Sí… Lisa se puso de pie y caminó hacia el escritorio. – Sólo déjame hacer una llamada.

Mientras Lisa tomaba su interfón, Rick se colocó detrás de ella y la abrazó, poniendo sus brazos en torno a su cintura y escondiendo su rostro en el cabello color miel que siempre lo intoxicaba con su suave perfume.

- Sargento, por favor comuníqueme con Recursos Humanos… gracias.

Lisa sonrió mientras esperaba la comunicación, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de Rick y permitiéndole que él la besara en el cuello.

- ¿Recursos Humanos? – Lisa recuperó su voz formal y Rick sonrió contra su cuello, sabiendo que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sonar seria. – Habla la almirante Hayes… necesito actualizar los registros, tanto el mío como del capitán Rick Hunter, Líder del Escuadrón Skull…

Lisa le dio un codazo a Rick en el estómago cuando él atrapó traviesamente el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios, pero sonrió de todas maneras, mientras escuchaba la risita apagada de Rick contra su cuello.

- Sí, gracias… necesitamos actualizar los registros sobre nuestros familiares más cercanos… sí, se que se debe de firmar la orden… es urgente. ¿Podría estar listo hoy mismo¿En una hora? Perfecto, le pido que pase a mi oficina por favor en una hora… aquí firmaremos los documentos pertinentes. ¡Muchas gracias, teniente!

Lisa colgó el teléfono y de inmediato se dio la media vuelta en los brazos de Rick para verlo de frente, con una mirada de fuego que sin embargo era desmentida por su sonrisa.

- ¡Rick Hunter, eres un—!

Él la silenció besándola suavemente en los labios.

- ¿Me decía, almirante? – le respondió traviesamente.

Lisa se hizo la indignada, dejó escapar un gruñidito y se soltó de su abrazo, tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo hacia la puerta.

- Vamos a comer… creo que necesitas un poco de azúcar en tu sistema… ¡Esto te pasa por tomar café negro en las mañanas!

Rick no podía dejar de reírse mientras le permitía arrastrarlo de aquella manera. De pasada tomó la gorra de Lisa de encima de su escritorio.

- ¡Espere almirante¡Se le olvida su gorrita!

Lisa lo miró con falsa indignación, le arrebató la gorra de las manos y se la puso en la cabeza. Rick le sonrió y la detuvo, atrayéndola contra sí y mirándola a los ojos con amor.

- ¿Alguna vez te había dicho lo hermosa que te ves cuando te enojas?

La almirante Hayes no pudo menos que sonreír.

- ¡Eres un bobo!

Rick se rió otra vez, pero ahora su risa encontró eco en la de ella. Aquello fue cómo música para los oídos de Rick. Lisa aceptó el brazo que él galantemente le ofrecía y ambos salieron de la oficina, dirigiéndose al comedor de oficiales, que a esa hora, por suerte, estaría casi vacío.

-

* * *

-

Rick se detuvo al lado de una maquina expendedora de Petite Cola a la salida del hangar del Escuadrón Skull e introdujo una moneda. Dos latas salieron de inmediato y él las tomó, ofreciéndole una a Max, que lo acompañaba.

- Así que firmaron los documentos y ya todo es legal. – Max se aseguró de que había entendido bien lo que su amigo le había contado, mientras abría su lata de refresco.

- Sí, así fue. – Rick sonrió, recordando la escena, mientras se recargaba en la máquina expendedora y abría su propio refresco. – Ahora todo es legal… fue bonito.

- Me sorprendes, jefe. – Max sonrió. – No pensé que fueras a estar listo para ese tipo de compromisos tan rápidamente.

- No es un compromiso, Max… es… no lo sé. Es lo correcto. Como te dije antes, al estar en el funeral y ver toda la ceremonia pues… no sé, comencé a sentir algo aquí. – Rick se tocó el pecho a la altura del corazón. – Y entonces supe que quería que Lisa… es decir, si algún día—

- Dios no lo quiera. – interrumpió Max.

- Sí, si algún día – Dios no lo quiera – algo así llega a pasarme a mí pues quiero que sea ella… ¿Lo entiendes Max?

- Sí, lo entiendo… te gustaría que fuera ella quien recibiera tu bandera… y con eso decirle al mundo que ella fue la mujer a la que tú amaste.

- ¡Exactamente! – Rick se alegró de que su amigo hubiera encontrado las palabras que él no había podido.

- Esperemos que nunca tengan que llegar a esos extremos, Rick. Pero el gesto que tuvieron mutuamente fue muy significativo. En serio, estoy conmovido.

Rick sonrió, pero no comentó nada más. Estuvo un momento en silencio, contemplando su lata de refresco como si nunca hubiera visto una en su vida. Max lo miró de reojo y decidió lanzar la bomba.

- Minmei estuvo en el funeral. – Max comentó como de pasada, mientras fingía estar también muy interesado en el diseño de la lata de Petite Cola.

- Sí, lo sé. – Rick comentó en el mismo tono despreocupado.

- ¿Lo sabes? – Max lo miró, genuinamente sorprendido.

- La vi sentada al lado del Alcalde Tommy Luan. – Rick se encogió de hombros. – Se ven muchas cosas cuando estás en el estrado.

- ¿Y qué piensas al respecto?

- Bueno… Minmei conocía al almirante Gloval, pienso que fue un gesto noble que acudiera a su funeral. Vi que llevó flores.

- ¿Nada más?

- Nada más. – Rick bajó la mirada. – No veo porqué tendría que pensar alguna otra cosa al respecto. Supongo que va a haber encuentros inevitables y no pienso pasar la vida estando nervioso por ellos… Max, amo a Lisa. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

Max sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta de Rick, pero decidió que debía contarle todo lo que sabía.

- Sin embargo no creo que el pensamiento de Minmei sea tan definitivo como el tuyo, jefe… hablé con ella y me preguntó por ti.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – Rick preguntó sin mucho interés.

- Que estabas bien… que jamás te había visto tan feliz… que estabas enamorado de Lisa y eras correspondido, eso fue lo que le dije.

- Y eso es todo lo que ella debe de saber. – Rick sonrió con tristeza. – Siento lástima por ella y le deseo toda la buena suerte del mundo, Max. Pero no pienso complicarme la existencia ni complicársela a Lisa por causa de Minmei. Eso ya quedó atrás.

- ¡Y no sabes el gusto que me da escucharte hablar así, Rick! Sinceramente no creo que valga la pena que arriesgues lo que tienes con Lisa por… por nadie más.

- Lo sé. – Rick asintió con una sonrisa sincera en los labios. - ¡Y no lo pienso hacer! Creo que he aprendido mi lección. Y espero que Lisa esté preparada para lo que viene porque pienso redimirme… ¡Y no sabe de qué manera!

- ¡Así se habla, jefe! Y hablando de la almirante… ¿Dónde está ella?

- Salió de la base hace dos horas. – Rick miró el cielo nocturno. – Me dijo que quería caminar un poco, estar sola. Tuvo un día muy pesado y emocionalmente agotador. Además tenía que terminar de preparar lo de la junta de mañana en Ciudad Monumento. ¡No entiendo de donde saca Lisa toda su energía! Siento que necesita relajarse un poco, ha trabajado demasiado…

- ¿Tienes algo en mente?

- Tal vez. – Rick sonrió. – Estaba pensando hacer algo especial para su cumpleaños… falta más de un mes, pero eso me da tiempo suficiente para prepararlo todo y que sea perfecto.

- ¡Pues cuenta con nuestra ayuda para lo que sea! – Max le palmeó la espalda a Rick.

- Gracias Max… bueno, pues me retiro por hoy. Tuve que quedarme a revisar el VT que mañana vamos a usar para ir a Monumento.

- ¿Te llevarás el VT-VF1D del Escuadrón Skull?

- Sí, necesito el VT biplaza para que Lisa vaya cómoda. – Rick sonrió traviesamente. – Además supongo que no está dentro de la etiqueta militar el llevar a una almirante en las piernas mientras vuelas¿No es así?

- ¡Eres un demonio! – Max se rió. - ¿A qué hora salen?

- El despegue está programado para las 0700 horas, así que debemos de madrugar.

- Bien, pues vámonos entonces… yo también voy para mi casa, te dejo por ahí. ¿Vas a tu casa o a la de Lisa?

- A la de ella… ya debería de volver a la mía hoy, pero no tuve tiempo de arreglarla y como mañana salimos temprano, pues Lisa y yo pensamos que—

- Sí, sí… - Max se rió. – No necesitas explicarme nada.

Rick se sonrojó un poco. Mientras se dirigían a la entrada de la base, el capitán Hunter le comentó a su amigo del incidente que Lisa había tenido esa tarde con Maistroff y la manera en que ella le había restregado tu rango en la cara al coronel. Ambos oficiales se rieron alegremente y de ahí la conversación pasó a terrenos menos militares, cuando comenzaron a hablar de autos… específicamente del que Rick tenía pensado comprar.

-

* * *

-

Rick entró a casa de Lisa y se percató de que todo estaba en silencio… hasta que se acercó a la habitación y pudo escucharla tararear una canción en el baño, aunque no se escuchaba correr agua, por lo que Rick dedujo que estaba tomando un baño de burbujas y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

- ¡Lisa amor, ya llegué!

- ¡En un momento estoy contigo! – Le respondió su voz musical desde el interior del baño.

Rick pegó su frente a la puerta del baño de Lisa y por un momento tuvo el impulso de pedirle autorización de entrar… pero se contuvo, pensando que las cosas debían darse naturalmente, sin ser forzadas. Respiró profundamente, tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y en lugar de ello le preguntó a Lisa si quería algo de cenar. Ella le respondió que no tenía hambre, que sólo cenaría un té y algo de fruta, pero que él podía prepararse lo que quisiera.

Rick observó que ya había una maleta preparada en el pequeño estudio de Lisa. ¡Esa mujer no perdía tiempo! Sonriendo se dirigió a la cocina, en donde preparó algo de fruta con miel y un té para Lisa y un sándwich doble con mucho queso y una limonada para él. Apenas estaba poniendo la comida en la mesa cuando Lisa apareció enfundada en su bata de baño y le sonrió con amor.

- ¡Buenas noches, capitán Hunter¿Cómo estuvo el resto de su día?

Lisa se acercó y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla, pretendiendo no haber notado la mirada que Rick le había lanzado cuando la había visto aparecer en la cocina.

- Tranquilo… estuve hablando con Max… me trajo a casa.

Lisa se sentó y sonrió cuando vio la fruta y el té que él le había preparado. ¡Rick estaba resultando ser un compañero increíble! El paquete completo, Lisa pensó.

- Siéntate amor… vamos a cenar.

- Sí. – Rick se sentó frente a ella y le sonrió. - ¿Qué tal estuvo el resto de tu día?

- El capellán fue a verme… tenía una carta del almirante Gloval para mí.

- ¿En serio? – Rick se detuvo justo cuando iba a darle la primera mordida a su sándwich. - ¿Qué clase de carta?

- Bueno, una en la que me habla de muchas cosas… de su visión de la vida, de sus planes para la RDF y su anhelo de paz. Muchas de las cosas de las que voy a hablar mañana en esa junta con el consejo del GTU estarán basadas en esa carta… me gustaría que la leyeras.

- A mí me gustaría leerla, si tú me lo permites.

- Por supuesto… bueno, cuando me dio la carta sentí que debía ir al cementerio… necesitaba estar a solas con ellos un rato, leer la carta ahí… a su lado.

- Entiendo. – Rick asintió.

Lisa guardó silencio por un buen rato, concentrada en comerse su fruta. Rick la observaba mientras comía, sabiendo que estaba recordando los eventos del día. No quería interrumpirla, así que se limitó a comerse su cena, sin perder de vista a Lisa ni un segundo.

- Hoy se cerró un ciclo. – Finalmente Lisa habló, con una sonrisa triste en los labios. – Creo que cumplimos con nuestro deber, Rick… es doloroso y seguirá siéndolo, pero la vida sigue. Y por ellos, nosotros debemos de seguir adelante.

- Cierto. ¡Me alegra tanto verte ya tan recuperada, Lisa! Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

- Lo sé… y no sabes cuánto te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí en estas semanas. Sé que no te he dedicado el tiempo que debería, pero… te prometo que las cosas van a cambiar, Rick.

- No tienes que prometerme nada, Lisa. Yo entiendo.

- Pero no pienso cometer los mismos errores que cometimos antes, Rick… no voy a dar nada por hecho contigo… esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Lisa estiró su brazo sobre la mesa para tocar la mano de Rick. Ambos sonrieron y él tomó su mano y la besó con cariño.

- Lo mismo digo, almirante… ¡Lo mismo digo!

- Bien… - Lisa se puso de pie y llevó sus trastes sucios al lavadero. – Si no te molesta, quisiera ir a dormir. Estoy agotada… y mañana hay que madrugar.

- Claro que no me molesta, Lisa… de hecho te iba a decir que me gustaría que fueras a descansar.

- Dejé la carta del almirante sobre la mesita de la sala… me gustaría que la leyeras.

- Lo haré.

Lisa le sonrió a Rick y se inclinó para estar al nivel de los ojos del capitán. Aquella sonrisa provocó un corto circuito instantáneo en el cuerpo de Rick, quien involuntariamente retrocedió un poco, sintiéndose completamente subyugado por la mezcla de la sonrisa, la mirada y el aroma de Lisa. Pasó saliva nerviosamente y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que Lisa le ponía las manos en las mejillas y lo besaba con amor.

- Empaca ropa suficiente para dos días. – Ella le susurró cuando se separó de él. – La junta debe terminar al medio día… y el resto del fin de semana es única y exclusivamente para ti, Rick Hunter.

El capitán del Escuadrón Skull no pudo reaccionar, sus ojos se abrieron, desorbitados por aquella súbita declaración y la actitud de Lisa. Ella se enderezó y soltó una risita traviesa al notar la reacción que había provocado en Rick. Caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina, sintiendo cómo él la seguía con la mirada. Ahí se detuvo, lo miró, le sonrió y le deseó las buenas noches de una manera que hizo que el corazón de Rick se acelerara y sus piernas se sintieran débiles.

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante! – fue lo único que Rick pudo murmurar, cuando ella ya había desaparecido de su vista.

-

* * *

1 Carlos Pellicer.

* * *

-

**.: GTO-MX :.**

**-**

* * *

**-**


	5. Fin de semana en Ciudad Monumento

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o O o**

* * *

**-**

Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a todas las personas que tan amablemente se han tomado su tiempo no sólo para leer esta historia, sino además para mandarme algún e-mail, dejar algún review aquí mismo o contactarme por msn. ¡Gracias porque sus palabras siempre son motivantes y me impulsan a tratar de hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible!

Y como siempre a Sara y Mau por ser mis betas y a Sara en particular por toda su paciencia, toda la inspiración y toda la diversión que siempre sabe sacar de cualquier situación. :)

-

* * *

**FIN DE SEMANA EN CIUDAD MONUMENTO**

**- o -**

El VT biplaza con los colores emblemáticos del legendario Escuadrón Skull de la RDF aterrizó en el aeropuerto militar de Ciudad Monumento a las 0804 horas. El vuelo había sido tranquilo y el aterrizaje perfecto, justo como Lisa esperaba que fuera un aterrizaje efectuado por el líder Skull. Rick le sonrió por el espejo retrovisor cuando la nave se detuvo.

- ¡Servida, almirante! Sana y salva… hicimos buen tiempo. – Rick se quitó el casco.

- Si, excelente… tengo el tiempo suficiente para ir al hotel a cambiarme y correr a las oficinas del GTU.

- Parece que el transporte está esperando. – Rick señaló un auto con los logotipos oficiales del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida que esperaba por ellos al lado de la pista.

Rick descendió del VT y luego ayudó a Lisa a hacer lo propio. Ambos vestían sus trajes de vuelo. Mientras unos mecánicos sacaban el equipaje del compartimiento inferior del VT y lo llevaban a la cajuela del auto, Rick le dio instrucciones al jefe de pista para que se encargara de su nave. Rick y Lisa entraron al auto que los esperaba y en pocos minutos estaban camino al hotel.

- ¿Estás segura de que no hay problema si me quedo contigo? – Rick comentaba en voz baja, asegurándose de que el conductor no lo escuchara.

- Ningún problema… sólo relájate y trata de descansar, Rick. Los viáticos van por cuenta de la RDF, así que no te preocupes por nada. – Lisa le respondió en el mismo tono.

- ¿No estarías más cómoda si yo tomara otra habitación? En realidad no quiero que vayas a tener problemas por mi culpa, amor.

Lisa sonrió con ternura y tomó la mano de Rick, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

- Hemos compartido mi casa por un par de semanas, Rick… ¿Crees que me molestaría compartir mi habitación contigo por una noche? Claro, si tú deseas tomar otra habitación, por mí no habría problema.

- No. – Rick sonrió. – Sólo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien.

- Todo está bien. – Lisa le aseguró, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Pero… - Los ojos de Rick brillaron traviesamente mientras se inclinaba a hablarle a Lisa al oído. – No me vas a mandar a dormir al sofá¿O sí?

- Eso depende de usted, capitán. – Lisa le respondió con una sonrisa igualmente traviesa.

Rick se aseguró de que el conductor no los estuviera viendo y se inclinó sobre Lisa, besándola suavemente en la línea de su mandíbula, justo debajo de su oreja. Sus manos entrelazadas se apretaron con más fuerza y ambos se dedicaron a mirar el paisaje de Ciudad Monumento.

No les tomó mucho el llegar al hotel, que era el más elegante y exclusivo de la ciudad. Lisa le indicó al conductor que la esperara, pues sólo le tomaría diez minutos el uniformarse debidamente. Los empleados del hotel ya habían venido a descargar el equipaje mientras Rick, mirando el edificio, no pudo evitar el soltar un silbido de sorpresa.

- ¡Jamás había estado en un lugar tan elegante!

Lisa sonrió y ambos entraron. La reservación ya estaba hecha, así que Lisa fue llevada directamente a su habitación, a donde entró seguida de Rick. Cuando los empleados se retiraron, el capitán Hunter comenzó a mirar alrededor. Estaban en un piso alto, por lo que la vista de la ciudad era espectacular. Y la habitación en sí era perfecta, cómoda, elegante… sin duda una de las mejores del hotel. Digna de la almirante de la RDF, Rick pensó.

Estaba tan intrigado, revisando cada rincón, que no se percató de que Lisa ya había sacado su uniforme y se dirigía al vestidor a cambiarse. Cuando pasó al lado de Rick, que estaba revisando el minibar, él la atrapó por la cintura y la atrajo contra sí.

- ¡Vaya! Usted sí que me lleva a los mejores lugares, almirante.

- Quédate a mi lado, Hunter… esto es sólo el comienzo. – Lisa le hizo un guiño.

- Yo no pienso ir a ningún lado, Hayes.

Ambos comenzaron a besarse, juguetonamente al principio pero a medida que pasaban los segundos el beso se hacía más íntimo y profundo. Lisa se separó de Rick lentamente, entreabriendo sus ojos color esmeralda.

- Rick, odio decir esto pero—

- Sí, lo sé… ve a cambiarte, no quiero que se te haga tarde.

Lisa lo besó suavemente en los labios y le sonrió.

- Dame un par de horas, amor… y después haremos lo que tú quieras hacer, te lo prometo. – Lisa susurró con una voz suave que hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera la espalda del capitán.

Rick sonrió y suspiró profundamente cuando Lisa entró al vestidor para cambiarse. Fue a la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella, rebotando divertido para comprobar la comodidad del colchón. Luego se tendió con los brazos debajo de la cabeza y la mirada fija en el techo, como era su costumbre. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa soñadora en el rostro y no pudo evitar el suspirar nuevamente, mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios en donde todavía podía sentir el sabor del beso de Lisa.

Cuando ella salió del vestidor, totalmente uniformada, él se levantó en la cama, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo en su codo y le sonrió.

- ¡Se ve absolutamente hermosa, almirante! No creo que quienes asistan a esa reunión puedan concentrarse mucho en las cosas que estarán discutiendo… todos van a tener la vista clavada en usted, almirante Hayes.

- Hmmm… - Lisa fue a sentarse a su lado en la cama y le tocó la nariz juguetonamente. – Se nota que no quieres dormir en el sofá, Hunter.

- ¿Es tan obvio?

Lisa se inclinó y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

- Tengo que irme, amor… en cuanto la junta termine yo te llamo al celular para que nos veamos para comer y decidir que es lo que vamos a hacer el resto del día. ¿Porqué no descansas un poco o investigas en donde hay una agencia de autos que podamos visitar después?

- Sí. – Rick le sonrió, acariciándole el rostro. - ¡Suerte en tu junta, abejita trabajadora! Te voy a extrañar.

Lisa sonrió y ambos se besaron levemente antes de que ella se pusiera de pie y recogiera su usual carpeta con el escudo de la RDF, en donde guardaba sus documentos. Rick le levantó el pulgar en señal de buena suerte antes de que ella saliera de la habitación y ella asintió con la cabeza, mandándole un beso.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick suspiró cuando estuvo solo, al tiempo que se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre la cama otra vez. - ¿Así que esto es lo que se siente ser feliz?

Rick decidió que iba a tomar una siesta y luego iba a salir a desayunar algo y a caminar un poco. El prospecto de pasar un par de días con Lisa era demasiado tentador como para poder resistirlo. Después de todo, ese era el primer tiempo que ellos tendrían exclusivamente para ellos desde…

…………

Rick trató de hacer memoria… pero terminó por quedarse dormido.

-

* * *

- 

El capitán Hunter había caminado toda la mañana, visitando diferentes lugares de Ciudad Monumento y sorprendiéndose por lo grande y cosmopolita que aquella ciudad en realidad era. Rick pensó que Ciudad Macross conservaba un ambiente más familiar y más provinciano, era como una pequeña colonia militar, comparada con el glamour y sofisticación de Ciudad Monumento. No por nada el GTU la había elegido para ser su sede. Después de que habían pasado ya casi tres años de la Lluvia de la Muerte de Dolza, Monumento jamás había sufrido ataques zentraedis a gran escala, y aún las veces que habían sido atacados, la zona urbana siempre había salido ilesa.

Rick visitó varios centros comerciales llenos de gente, de ruido, de movimiento y actividad. Él no era una persona a la que le gustaran las multitudes, así que finalmente decidió dedicarse a localizar la agencia automotriz que Max le había recomendado. Una vez localizada, compró el periódico y se dirigió a un parque que se encontraba justo frente a los edificios del GTU. Quería esperar a Lisa para ir juntos a la agencia.

En el parque buscó una banca desde donde pudiera ver la entrada del edificio central del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. El lugar estaba fuertemente protegido por elementos de seguridad. Nadie podía entrar o salir sin identificación oficial. Rick ni siquiera hizo el intento de acercarse. Miró su reloj. Lisa había estado en su junta por más de tres horas.

- ¡Pero han sido una eternidad!

Rick sacó su teléfono celular y jugueteó con él un momento, antes de decidirse a mandarle un mensaje a Lisa. No quería importunarla ni distraerla, así que su mensaje consistió tan sólo en dos símbolos: " 3".

Una vez que lo envió, comenzó a contar los segundos. La respuesta de Lisa vino exactamente 33 segundos después, y el mensaje que el recibió también estaba compuesto de símbolos: " ;-) "

Rick se rió y guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su chamarra. Enseguida se subió a la banca, sentándose en el respaldo y apoyando sus pies en el asiento. Abrió el periódico y comenzó a leer. La noticia de primera plana era el funeral del día anterior y se le había dado una cobertura completa a aquel servicio. Rick comenzó a leer con interés, pues cualquier cosa que se publicara que tuviera algo que ver con Lisa, aunque fuera remotamente, era de su interés.

El periódico hablaba de la emotiva ceremonia y reconocía el trabajo de la Almirante Elizabeth Hayes y su equipo de colaboradores en ése, que había sido su primer evento y su primera aparición oficial. Rick no podía dejar de observar una fotografía de Lisa, saludando militarmente. ¡Se veía hermosa! Sin pensarlo dos veces, arrancó la foto del periódico y la metió a su cartera. El periódico también había hecho una trascripción del discurso de Lisa, el cual además había sido muy reconocido, incluso en la editorial, en donde se comentaba el hecho de que la nueva Almirante de la RDF era una pacifista y se esperaba que con ella llegara una etapa de paz duradera para el planeta Tierra.

Rick estuvo leyendo el periódico por espacio de una hora, hasta que su celular sonó insistentemente.

- ¡Hola amor! – Rick saludó con entusiasmo después de revisar el identificador. - ¿Ya saliste?

Rick miró hacia el edificio del GTU y sonrió al ver a Lisa de pie en las escaleras de acceso.

- Te estoy viendo desde aquí, Lisa… estoy en el parque al otro lado de la calle…

Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hasta la puerta de acceso, de donde Lisa iba saliendo en ese preciso momento. Rick sonrió y se acercó a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo la reunión? – Rick preguntó, mientras comenzaban a caminar.

- ¡Ugh! – Lisa hizo un gesto de fastidio. – Hay personas bastante tercas, pero en general todo tranquilo… hay gente dentro del GTU dispuesta a colaborar en los planes que traemos en mente. Muchos comparten la visión del almirante Gloval y la mía propia. Sin embargo mucho trabajo diplomático va a ser necesario si queremos conseguir acuerdos.

- Pero el coronel Maistroff tiene peso en el consejo¿No es así?

- Sí, es cierto… pero no estoy muy segura de qué lado está.

- ¿Te volvió a decir algo?

- No… bueno volvió a insinuar cosas. Pero por lo menos ya se mostró más respetuoso que ayer. Pero amor, no hablemos de cosas del trabajo… - Lisa lo tomó de la mano. – Te dije que este fin de semana sería para ti y pienso cumplirlo.

- Claro que no. – Rick sonrió. – Será un fin de semana para los dos.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos al hotel a que me cambie? Ya deseo salir de este uniforme y ponerme ropa normal. No pedí el auto porque después de estar cuatro horas sentada en esa sala de consejo, realmente necesito estirar las piernas.

- El hotel no está muy lejos de aquí.

Lisa miró a Rick y le sonrió con cariño. Se veía absolutamente apuesto con la ropa que llevaba puesta: sus jeans azules, botas cafés, una camiseta blanca, un suéter azul con un cierre que le llegaba a medio pecho y una chamarra color azul con blanco y algunos detalles en rojo. ¡Se veía tan joven y guapo!

- ¿Qué hiciste esta mañana? – Lisa comenzó a hablar, mientras seguían caminando.

- No mucho… aburrirme porque no estabas tú. – Rick le sonrió. – También fui a buscar la agencia de autos que Max me recomendó. Quisiera que fuéramos juntos a visitarla.

- Claro… y si es recomendación de Max, aún mejor.

- Si, bueno… ya sabes que después de la destrucción de la Tierra no hay mucho que haya quedado… ya no hay plantas que fabriquen autos y las antiguas marcas desaparecieron. Pero esta agencia se especializa en esos autos que ya no existen. Tienen catálogos de todos los autos que han existido en la historia de la humanidad… eliges tu auto por catálogo y ellos te lo fabrican, 100 original y con tecnología de punta, asegurándote un producto perfecto.

- Suena interesante. – Lisa sonrió, al ver el entusiasmo de Rick. - ¿Ya tienes alguno en mente?

-Bueno… no sé… una 4x4 no estaría mal. Pero soy realista y tengo que ajustarme a un presupuesto.

Lisa asintió y el resto del camino al hotel, Rick estuvo hablando de automóviles y todo lo que quería hacer con su coche: los lugares a donde podrían ir, las cosas que podrían hacer, las aventuras que podrían vivir… ¡siempre juntos!

-

* * *

- 

Cuando Rick y Lisa entraron a su habitación, lo primero que el capitán hizo fue tomar la carpeta que Lisa traía en las manos y arrojarla sobre la superficie más cercana, al tiempo que tomaba a la almirante por los hombros y la recargaba contra la pared, para atraparla entre el muro a sus espaldas y su cuerpo. Sus ojos se encontraron y Rick susurró contra sus labios:

- ¡Todo el día he estado soñando con esto!

Rick comenzó a besarla con pasión, necesidad y con fuego ardiéndole en los labios; Lisa se cuestionó si aquello era un sueño o si realmente estaba sucediendo. Ella mantenía sus manos pegadas al muro, a nivel de sus caderas, porque sentía que si retiraba ese apoyo, su cuerpo simplemente colapsaría. Un brazo de Rick estaba apoyado sobre el muro, justo al lado de su mejilla izquierda, y su otra mano se había posado suavemente en su cuello, pero ahora sus dedos se habían enredado en sus cabellos.

Lisa sintió que las piernas se le doblaban y al parecer llegó el momento en que el aire le hizo falta al joven piloto, pues lentamente terminó el beso y se separó de ella tan sólo unos milímetros, sin molestarse siquiera en abrir los ojos. Antes bien, recargó su cabeza pesadamente en el pecho de Lisa, sonriendo al escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y Lisa subió su mano para acariciar el rostro de su piloto.

- ¿Y eso fue porque…? - Lisa preguntó sin aliento, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Necesito alguna razón específica para besarte? –Rick la miró al rostro seriamente. – Simplemente quería hacerlo.

Aquella respuesta sólo podía venir de Rick Hunter, aquel chiquillo berrinchudo, indisciplinado, rebelde y desobediente que con su boca tan grande y sus comentarios siempre fuera de lugar había conquistado su corazón. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un segundo antes de comenzar a reír.

- ¡Eres terrible, Hunter! - Lisa lo apartó de sí, fingiendo estar enfadada.

Él se hizo a un lado y se recargó en la pared, todavía sonriendo divertido. No perdió de vista a Lisa mientras se quitaba su gabardina y la colgaba en el armario y luego iba a elegir la ropa que se pondría ese día: jeans, botas, un suéter y chamarra, para estar a tono con Rick. Puso su ropa sobre la cama y cuando iba a anunciar que se iba a cambiar al vestidor, el capitán Hunter se acercó a ella de improviso con una sonrisa en los labios y un brillo especial en su mirada que hicieron que Lisa se congelara donde estaba.

Rick se había quitado su chamarra, así que ahora tenía un poco más de movilidad. Se acercó a Lisa caminando lentamente, capturando sus ojos verdes en el azul profundo de los suyos, causando que la almirante, sin siquiera percatarse de ello, diera algunos pasos atrás. Las manos de él buscaron las de ella y cuando se encontraron, Rick la empujó suavemente hasta que ella quedó contra el muro al lado de la ventana panorámica que les ofrecía una vista privilegiada de Ciudad Monumento.

Pero no era el paisaje urbano el que les interesaba en esos momentos. Rick elevó las manos de Lisa hasta que estas estuvieron inmóviles contra el muro, a nivel de los hombros de ella y le sonrió traviesamente. No hubo palabras entre ellos, pero la mirada de fuego que él tenía en sus ojos era suficiente para dejarle saber a ella cuánto la deseaba en esos momentos.

Lisa cerró los ojos y ladeó su cabeza cuando sintió los labios tibios de Rick posarse suavemente contra su cuello. Un suspiro involuntario escapó de su garganta y se escuchó a ella misma murmurar el nombre del piloto sin que pudiera evitarlo. Él liberó su mano derecha y con cuidado la bajó hasta posarla sobre los botones del pecho del uniforme de Lisa. Mientras sus labios seguían acariciando la línea de su mandíbula, su barbilla, su oreja, Rick estaba abriendo el saco del uniforme militar.

- Permítame ayudarla con esto, almirante. – Susurró en su oído.

Lisa no pudo articular palabra. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y en ese momento ella no tenía control sobre sí misma. Era Rick quien tenía todo el control. Cuando él acabó de desabrochar el saco, su mano subió hasta el cierre de la camisa interior del uniforme de Lisa y con cuidado y sin apresurarse, comenzó a bajar la cremallera, dejando al descubierto el pecho y la clavícula de la almirante.

Rick se inclinó hacia delante y posó sus labios en la piel tibia de Lisa que hasta ese momento había estado cubierta por la camisa. Ella suspiró profundamente y ese suspiro se convirtió en un gemido apagado y profundo que escapó de su pecho cuando sintió los labios de Rick cálidos contra su cuello.

A esas alturas las manos de Rick estaban en la cintura de ella y las suyas alrededor el los hombros del muchacho, atrayéndolo contra sí. Lisa sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Aquellos besos en esas zonas tan sensibles de su cuerpo, como lo eran su cuello, su clavícula y su pecho, la estaban llevando al paraíso.

De pronto Rick se detuvo súbitamente cuando su atención fue capturada por algo muy especial: las placas de identificación militar que Lisa llevaba al cuello. Los dedos del piloto tocaron las dos plaquitas suavemente, casi con reverencia, antes de tomarlas en sus manos y observarlas con interés, mientras sus dedos las acariciaban, sintiendo el relieve de las letras ahí grabadas.

Rick leyó la información que contenían: el nombre de Lisa, su número de registro militar, su tipo de sangre, su fecha de nacimiento. Ella lo observaba con curiosidad. Después de la sesión tan intensa que estaban viviendo, era extraño que aquellas placas hubieran capturado la atención del piloto de esa manera. Él levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de ella; le sonrió con ternura.

- Supongo que han estado contigo por años. – Rick comentó, aún sosteniendo las placas en su mano.

- Sí… desde que entré al servicio. Siempre las he llevado conmigo, son parte del uniforme.

- En tantos momentos… en tantas batallas… en tantas victorias… las has llevado aquí, cerquita de tu corazón.

Lisa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, mirando sus placas como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera. Se habían convertido en algo tan familiar para ella que en realidad jamás les había dado mucha importancia y no sabía porqué Rick las encontraba tan interesantes. Él seguía acariciando las placas y observándolas con interés. De pronto su rostro se iluminó y sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella.

- Lisa… saca mis placas.

- ¿Qué?

- Que saques las mías… por favor.

Lisa pasó saliva, sintiendo que sus manos le temblaban un poco cuando se acercaron al cuello de Rick y buscaron torpemente debajo de su camiseta, hasta que encontró la cadena. Él se estremeció con ese contacto y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Cuando sus propias placas de ID estuvieron en manos de Lisa, ella lo miró interrogativamente.

- Tal vez esto esté fuera de toda norma, reglamento y etiqueta militar, - él le habló con voz suave, pues estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que no había necesidad de hablar más alto. – Pero Lisa, estaba pensando…

- ¿Sí, Rick? – ella lo animó a continuar.

- Me gustaría… no sé, si tú quisieras… tal vez pudiéramos intercambiar una de nuestras placas.

Los ojos de Lisa se agrandaron momentáneamente al escuchar la petición de él. Ambos traían dos placas al cuello… podrían intercambiar una de ellas, así cada uno se quedaría con una placa de él y una de ella… ¡Y la idea le encantaba a Lisa! Pero el reglamento específicamente decía que—

Lisa no pudo seguir pensando, pues los labios de Rick ya se encontraban en su cuello otra vez, haciéndola perder toda noción de la realidad.

- Quiero llevar una de tus placas conmigo siempre, amor. – él le murmuraba contra el cuello, sin dejar de besarla. – Traerla ahí, cerca de mi corazón… sentirte ahí conmigo siempre. Saber que llevo en mi pecho algo que durante tanto tiempo tu has llevado en el tuyo… quisiera que esa placa fuera mi amuleto de buena suerte… un pedacito de ti sobre mi piel.

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa sentía, en medio del placer que él le provocaba con sus besos, cómo sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

Rick dejó de besarla y recargó su frente contra la de Lisa, mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Sonrió cuando se percató de que ella estaba tratando de controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar en cualquier momento. Con ternura se inclinó y le besó los ojos.

- Ya no llores, amor… tus ojos se ven hermosos cuando están llenos de lágrimas, brillan de una manera muy especial. Pero no es así como deseo verlos… prefiero ver esa estrella que brillan en el fondo de tu pupila cuando ríes. ¿Me regalarías una sonrisa?

Lisa no pudo evitar el sonreír ante las palabras de Rick. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que la hacía sentir de esa manera?

- ¡Ahí está la estrella! – Rick sonrió y besó a Lisa en medio de los ojos. - ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes!

- Y yo te amo a ti, Rick Hunter… - ella respondió, acariciando su rostro.

- Lisa, escucha… ayer te pedí que me permitieras poner tu nombre en mi expediente militar como mi familiar más cercano. – Rick comenzó a hablar seriamente, sin romper el contacto visual con ella. – No lo hice como una formalidad o un tecnicismo… lo hice porque te amo y porque dentro de mí me siento seguro al saber que serás tú quien esté a mi lado para siempre… que serás tú quien llegará a responder por mí en caso de que algo me suceda—

- ¡No Rick! – ella lo interrumpió. - ¡No digas eso!

- Somos soldados, Lisa… la vida es demasiado peligrosa para nosotros. Vivimos con la certeza de que cada combate podría ser el último.

- Lo sé.

- Lisa… yo te amo. – ahora fueron sus ojos azules los que se llenaron de lágrimas. – Jamás… jamás en la vida me había sentido así… nunca había sentido esto por nadie… y si antes fui malo contigo, era porque no sabía que hacer con este sentimiento, cómo controlarlo… hacia donde canalizarlo… amor, pero ahora todo es diferente.

- Me sucedía exactamente lo mismo, Rick… yo jamás había sentido esto por nadie más… jamás había experimentado estas emociones y estas sensaciones… Rick Hunter, yo también estoy tranquila y feliz de saber que tu nombre está en mis registros.

Rick la observó en silencio por un momento, acariciando con su dedo el contorno de su rostro y perdiéndose en el mar color esmeralda de sus ojos.

- _No se había sentido así jamás_… - Rick pensaba. -_ ¿Ni siquiera por Riber? _

- ¿En qué piensas, amor?

- En… nada. – Rick sacudió la cabeza. – Yo… sólo pensaba que quizás lo que te estoy pidiendo ahora… va en contra del reglamento pero… para mí sería un honor y—

Rick guardó silencio cuando vio que Lisa se quitaba lentamente la cadena que llevaba al cuello y lo miraba a los ojos.

- ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por el reglamento, Rick Hunter? – Lisa le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Él sacudió la cabeza, como despertando de un trance… del trance en el que la sonrisa de ella siempre lo ponía, y de inmediato se quitó su propia cadena. Lisa sacó una de sus placas y esperó a que él hiciera lo mismo. Enseguida colocó la plaquita en la cadena de él y Rick hizo lo mismo con su placa en la cadena de ella. Lisa se adelantó y ceremoniosamente colocó su cadena al cuello de Rick, mientras él correspondía, haciendo lo mismo con ella.

Rick miró su nuevo juego de placas, lo tomó en su mano y sonrió satisfecho al ver el nombre de Lisa en una de ellas. Pero ella fue más allá, tomó su placa, la que ahora pendía del cuello de él y lentamente se la llevó a los labios y la besó. Rick la miró interrogativamente y ella le sonrió.

- Con mi placa te llevas también mi corazón, Rick. – le dijo con ternura. – Siempre voy a estar contigo ahí, junto a tu corazón.

- Lisa…

Rick no supo que más decir. Apretó sus placas contra su corazón y enseguida tomó las que Lisa traía al cuello, para hacer lo mismo que ella había hecho. Besó la suya, dejando con eso constancia de su amor en esa plaquita.

- Siempre la llevaré conmigo. – Lisa le sonrió.

El capitán Hunter tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para impedir que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Bajó su vista y se rió nerviosamente, tratando de controlarse. La pasión que hacía un rato los consumía había desaparecido, dando paso a un sentimiento de ternura entre ellos que era difícil de definir. Lisa se acercó a él y se acurrucó en su pecho, abrazándolo con amor y recargando su cabeza justo en el lugar en donde podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. En el rostro de Lisa había una expresión de paz y dulzura que Rick no había visto antes. ¡Se veía tan hermosa! Era como un ángel… era su ángel guardián, ahora estaba seguro de eso. Cerró sus brazos en torno al cuerpo delicado de ella y se permitió disfrutar de la suavidad y tibieza de aquel abrazo.

- Siempre te llevaré conmigo, Lisa Hayes. – Rick murmuró contra su cabello.

Ella sonrió pero no dijo nada. Se sentía protegida y amada en los brazos del piloto y no quería romper la magia del momento. Lisa hubiera deseado quedarse así para siempre. Pasaron varios minutos en los que ellos, en silencio, estuvieron abrazados casi inmóviles frente al ventanal, teniendo la magnifica vista de Ciudad Monumento como paisaje de fondo a esa escena tan apasionadamente tierna que acababan de vivir.

Finalmente Rick sintió un beso largo, suave y tibio debajo de su barbilla. Cuando Lisa se separó de él fue como si perdiera una parte de su propio ser. Suspiró profundamente y la observó con ojos entreabiertos.

- Voy a cambiarme, amor. – ella le acarició el rostro. – No tardo.

Rick asintió con la cabeza y observó a Lisa mientras entraba al baño. Él se quedó a un lado del ventanal y al verse solo, recargó su brazo en el cristal, a nivel de su frente y sus ojos se clavaron en el paisaje invernal que tenía ante sí.

- ¿Cómo es posible que sienta tantas cosas por ella… y que me haya tomado tanto tiempo darme cuenta de ello¿Cómo es posible amar a alguien de la manera que siento que la amo a ella? Pero aún más increíble… ¿Cómo es posible que alguien _como ella_ ame a alguien _como yo_?

Rick tomó sus placas de identificación en su mano y las observó por un momento. Sus nombres se veían bien juntos. Sonrió levemente y besó la placa de Lisa, sosteniéndola contra sus labios por varios segundos, como si estuviera besándola a ella. Luego metió la cadenita debajo de su ropa, donde siempre la traía y suspiró profundamente al pensar que ahora llevaba en su pecho, cerca de su corazón, un pedacito de ella… y ese pensamiento hizo que sintiera que la piel de su pecho, en donde descansaban sus placas, ardiera como si fuera tocada por el fuego… el fuego de del amor que Lisa había despertado en su corazón.

-

* * *

- 

Los dos jóvenes oficiales de la RDF salieron del hotel y buscaron un lugar cómodo y agradable para comer. Ambos estaban hambrientos. El clima era frío, aunque no presagiaba que fuera a nevar. Con todo, el clima de Ciudad Monumento era un poco más benigno que el de Ciudad Macross aquel día. Rick y Lisa caminaban de la mano, conversando animadamente, deteniéndose de vez en vez para mirar algún aparador o para robarse un beso. Los dos se veían absolutamente felices y enamorados. Rick no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Lisa; todo en ella lo fascinaba y lo hacía enloquecer. ¿Cómo es que no había visto tantas cosas antes? En cuanto a Lisa, ella simplemente sentía que toda la soledad, la tristeza, el miedo y la angustia que la habían acompañado durante toda su vida, convirtiéndose en algo tan familiar que ya eran parte de su misma piel, de pronto habían desaparecido. Ahora se sentía feliz, optimista, libre… ya no se sentía sola.

Finalmente entraron a un pequeño restaurante justo frente a un parque con un lago artificial. Había pocos comensales y Rick y Lisa eligieron una mesa apartada, cerca de una ventana. Les agradó que el restaurante sirviera comida casera, nada particularmente elaborado o elegante. Rick pidió una sopa de fideos y un bistec con papas como plato principal. Lisa pidió una sopa de verduras y una pechuga de pollo a la plancha con ensalada y arroz. Les sirvieron limonada y la mesera les informó que de postre tenían café y pastel.

Mientras comían, Rick comentó que ese tipo de comida tan casera le recordaba su infancia, la granja en donde había vivido y, por supuesto, a su madre. Le comenzó a contar a Lisa algunos de los recuerdos más lejanos e íntimos que tenía de ella… la había querido mucho y siempre había lamentado que ella hubiera estado con él por tan poco tiempo. Pero la conversación no era triste; antes bien, la sonrisa y la mirada llena de cariño ante esos recuerdos jamás abandonaron el rostro de Rick durante el transcurso de la conversación. Le contó a Lisa cómo solían ir al pueblo a comprar despensa, en una vieja camioneta destartalada que su papá guardaba en el establo. Roy era un adolescente en ese entonces y Rick se rió al recordar que todos sus experimentos mecánicos con esa pobre camioneta terminaron por dejarla totalmente inservible.

- Terminó siendo un condominio para gallinas. – Rick se rió.

Lisa se sentía realmente honrada de que él estuviera compartiendo con ella todos esos recuerdos familiares. Significaba mucho para ella. Lo escuchaba con atención, haciendo preguntas y comentarios y riendo de las ocurrencias del muchacho. Rick sentía que su corazón se ensanchaba cada vez que ella reía. Pero había más que sólo eso, el piloto de la RDF se maravillaba del interés y la empatía de Lisa, a pesar de que él consideraba que sus historias no tenían nada de especial, pero ella lo escuchaba con atención y con genuino interés. ¡Era tan fácil conversar con ella¡Era tan sencillo abrir el corazón en su presencia! Lisa era una mujer que emanaba calidez y confianza, alguien que sinceramente se interesaba por él y por sus cosas.

Ni una sola vez Lisa intentó cambiar el tema de conversación o hablar de ella y sus recuerdos. Ese momento era para él y sólo para él. Inconscientemente Rick comparaba a Lisa con Minmei… si había algo que siempre lo había molestado de la Señorita Macross era su incapacidad para escuchar… y el hecho de que pensaba que el mundo giraba en torno a ella. Lisa era diferente… ¡Era muy diferente!

La conversación se extendió por largo tiempo, mientras ambos disfrutaban su café y su pastel, relajadamente y sin tener la preocupación de ningún horario que cumplir. Ambos reían divertidos con las anécdotas que Rick le contaba. Los ojos verdes de Lisa brillaban con un brillo muy especial… comenzaba a conocer nuevas facetas de Rick Hunter y todo lo que descubría de él la fascinaba y hacía que sus sentimientos por él se hicieran más fuertes y profundos.

Para cuando salieron del restaurante, después de dejar una generosa propina y de felicitar a los dueños por la comida tan buena que les habían servido, Lisa sentía que sabía todo sobre la infancia de Rick y sobre su madre.

Ambos se detuvieron fuera del restaurante y se miraron mutuamente. Era como si Rick esperara que ella lo guiara. Ella lo observó y sonrió enternecida. El capitán Hunter se entretenía chupando la paleta de dulce que le habían dado junto con el cambio al pagar la cuenta del restaurante.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a visitar esa agencia de autos ahora, Rick? – Lisa lo tomó del brazo.

- Esperaba que dijeras eso, Hayes. – él sonrió emocionado.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar con rumbo de la agencia, que Rick ya tenía ubicada. Se detuvieron delante de una tienda de muebles, cuando Lisa vio en exhibición una sala color arena que llamó particularmente su atención.

- ¡Es hermosa! – comentó Lisa.

- El sofá se ve cómodo. – Rick le sonrió. – Te dan ganas de acostarte en él a ver el techo.

Lisa soltó una carcajada y golpeó a Rick en el brazo juguetonamente.

- ¿Y dónde no le dan ganas a usted de tirarse a ver el techo, capitán?

- Bueno, cada quien tiene sus pasatiempos¿No?

Lisa se rió y ambos siguieron caminando. Pero Rick hizo una mueca imperceptible de disgusto y luego comentó:

- Supongo que voy a tener que comprar algunos muebles nuevos para mi casa… no sé que tan dañados hayan quedado los míos.

- Espero que no hayan sufrido mayores daños.

- Yo también… ¿Sabes? Pensé que ahora que eres almirante te iban a dar una casa nueva… más grande.

- Sí, está dentro de los beneficios del almirantazgo. – Lisa asintió. – Pero no veo razón de solicitarla… estoy cómoda en mi casa. Además una casa grande para una sola persona, pues… - Lisa se encogió de hombros.

Rick bajó la mirada pero no hizo comentarios. Lisa sonrió y se aferró aún más al brazo de él.

- ¿Qué es lo que a ti más te gustaría tener en una casa, amor?

- No sé… - Rick lo pensó un poco. – Supongo que… una chimenea. – De pronto una sonrisa radiante apareció en su rostro. – Me gustaría poder sentarme frente a una chimenea en una noche fría de invierno, tomar té caliente… acurrucarme con cierta chica hermosa que me trae vuelto loco.

- ¿Alguien que yo conozca? – Lisa le sonrió traviesamente.

- Probablemente… si conoces a alguien de hermosos ojos verdes y cabello color miel, entonces quizás sí la conozcas.

- La descripción me es familiar…

Rick se rió divertido y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, al tiempo que le ponía el brazo alrededor de los hombros para abrazarla contra sí y sentía como ella le pasaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

- ¿Y tú¿Qué es lo que más te gustaría tener en tu casa, Lisa?

- Un pequeño patio con una mesa de madera... ya sabes, para salir a desayunar ahí en los días en que amanezca tibio… o cenar en las noches cálidas del verano. Me imagino el pequeño patio con unas pérgolas… una celosía de madera… no lo sé.

- Sí… - Rick sonrió. – Me lo imagino muy bien. Bien, ahí está… ¡Esa es la agencia en donde Max compró su minivan!

La joven pareja cruzó la calle, dirigiéndose al amplio y moderno local en donde se exhibían varios modelos de automóviles en imágenes holográficas. Lisa y Rick entraron y fueron directamente a observar un deportivo europeo. Hicieron algunas bromas de la clase de ropa que deberían usar para pasear en ese auto. Rick lo despreció por ser demasiado pequeño para su gusto… y totalmente fuera de su presupuesto, pensó.

Enseguida fueron a ver algunos modelos de autos japoneses. Algunos de ellos les llamaron la atención, pero Rick no parecía decidirse por ninguno. Había otra sala dedicada a los 4x4, en donde había una amplia selección de vehículos de varias marcas y categorías. Rick estuvo observándolos por un buen rato y Lisa notó cómo sus ojos brillaban y la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro mientras los revisaba y le comentaba sobre alguna característica que particularmente le llamara la atención de cada vehículo.

Sin muchas ganas, Rick salió de la sala de 4x4 y pasaron a una sala en donde exhibían compactos.

- Supongo que será mejor elegir un auto de esta sala. – Rick le comentó. –Después de todo en Ciudad Macross no creo que necesite mayores lujos. Un auto pequeño servirá para moverme… y son muy económicos también.

- Sí… - Lisa comenzaba a ver los automóviles que se exhibían en aquel lugar. Eran bonitos y simpáticos, pero no podía imaginarse a Rick conduciendo uno de esos. - Pero pensé que querías una camioneta.

- Tengo que ajustarme a un presupuesto, amor. – Rick observaba un pequeño auto japonés rojo que le había llamado la atención. - ¿Qué te parece este?

Lisa iba a responder, pero un empleado de la agencia se acercó para saludarlos.

- ¡Buenas tardes! He notado que han estado observando varios vehículos en las salas de exhibición… ¿Hay algo que les agrade en particular¿O podría ayudarlos en algo?

- En realidad estamos buscando un auto. – Rick contestó. – Uno como este por ejemplo.

- Ah, es una buena elección, señor—

- Hunter. – Rick contestó por reflejo.

- Señor Hunter… estos autos son económicos, rendidores y muy seguros. Ideales para la ciudad… le aseguro que la señora Hunter se sentirá bastante cómoda conduciéndolo también.

Rick y Lisa intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron, sonrojándose un poco, pero no corrigieron al vendedor.

- Y si tienen familia, sus niños viajarán cómodos y seguros en este pequeñito.

- No tenemos familia… _todavía_. – Rick contestó, poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lisa. – Pero el auto me agrada. ¿Qué piensas, amor?

Lisa sonrió, pero no hizo mayor comentario.

- ¿Por qué no pasamos a mi oficina? – El vendedor sugirió. – Ahí podré enseñarles el catálogo para que puedan elegir con mayor comodidad… y les hablaré un poco sobre las especificaciones técnicas del modelo. ¡Síganme por favor!

Lisa y Rick siguieron al vendedor a una oficina privada, cómoda y alejada del ruido y la actividad de las salas de exhibición. Ahí él les mostró varios catálogos, les explicó las características de los vehículos, los planes de financiamiento que tenían y el proceso de fabricación de los autos. En el momento en que ellos eligieran el modelo de su agrado y el contrato fuera firmado, con un anticipo que variaba dependiendo del plan de financiamiento que se eligiera, el auto se comenzaba a construir, usando la tecnología y materiales de última generación pero manteniendo los diseños originales de los fabricantes. Generalmente el auto terminado se entregaba un mes después de haber sido ordenado.

Cuando todos esos puntos quedaron claros, el vendedor guardó silencio, dejando que Rick revisara los catálogos que tenía sobre el escritorio con calma. Él los hojeaba lentamente, aunque en su mente ya había decidido que compraría el compacto que originalmente había visto.

Imperceptiblemente Lisa había tomado el catálogo de los 4x4 y lo había abierto en las páginas correspondientes a la camioneta Freelander que ella sabía había fascinado a Rick. Él iba a hablar, para decirle al vendedor cuál era su elección, cuando sus atención fue capturada por el catálogo que Lisa tenía abierto sobre el escritorio.

- Todavía pienso que te sentirías más cómodo manejando una de estas, Rick. – Lisa le comentó suavemente.

- Su esposa tiene buen gusto, señor Hunter. – El vendedor sonrió, ansioso de hacer una venta que le reportara una mayor comisión. – Esos vehículos son excelentes… sobre todo para alguien como usted, que me imagino trabaja en algo relacionado con… la milicia.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – Rick preguntó intrigado.

- Por el reloj militar que está usando… es el reglamentario de la RDF. – el vendedor sonrió.

- Si, trabaja para la RDF. – Lisa sonrió con orgullo. – Es capitán.

Rick iba a comentar algo sobre el grado de Lisa, pero ella negó suavemente con la cabeza y le sonrió. Ese momento era para él y sólo para él y ella no quería opacarlo.

- Pues Capitán Hunter, le aseguro que esta Freelander es el auto de sus sueños. ¡No encontrará uno mejor en su categoría!

- Lo sé y no lo cuestiono… siempre me han gustado estos vehículos pero…

- ¿Podría darnos unos minutos para decidirlo? – Lisa le preguntó al vendedor con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Por supuesto, señora Hunter.

El vendedor se puso de pie y salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras él.

- Lisa… - Rick comenzó a protestar, pero no podía apartar sus ojos del catálogo. – Es un vehículo increíble y me encantaría tenerlo pero… yo sé mis limitaciones y esto completamente sale de mi presupuesto… ¡Mira el precio! Jamás podría pagarlo… tengo algunos ahorros pero…

- Puedes elegir un plan de financiamiento que se ajuste a tu presupuesto… Rick, si ésta es la que te gusta…

- Lo sé pero… no quiero sentirme esclavizado a estar pagando ésta camioneta por los siguientes 5 o 6 años…

- No tienes otros gastos.

- Lisa, amor… he vivido sólo la mayor parte de mi vida. Siempre me he administrado, creo que sé manejar mi dinero y créeme, esto es demasiado para mí… no, no puedo.

Rick cerró el catálogo y miró el pequeño auto rojo que había elegido… no era elegante ni poderoso como la Freelander pero cumpliría su propósito.

- Es que a mí me gustaría salir al campo… - Lisa volvió a abrir el otro catálogo. – No sé… me imagino que con una de estas podríamos ir a muchos lugares… es bonita y sin duda bastante resistente.

Rick miró la imagen en el catálogo otra vez e iba a volver a decirle a Lisa que definitivamente no, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella le sonrió suavemente.

- Rick… a mí me gusta esta Freelander… en color negro.

- Sí… - Rick asintió. – En color negro se vería preciosa.

- Bien… yo también he pensado en comprar un auto, para no depender de los jeeps militares y de los conductores de la base… y estaba pensando que si esta Freelander te llama tanto la atención, tal vez deberíamos comprarla.

Rick parpadeó un par de veces tratando de procesar las palabras de Lisa. Luego sacudió la cabeza, aún sin saber si había entendido bien lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

- ¿_Deberíamos_ comprarla? – él repitió con incredulidad.

- Bueno, - Lisa siguió hablando, pasando las páginas del catálogo distraídamente. – Tú y yo generalmente vamos juntos al trabajo y regresamos juntos… pienso que con un auto tendremos suficiente… y a mí en lo particular me gustó bastante este… y sé que a ti también. Además podríamos salir de paseo, ir al campo… ¿No te parece una buena idea?

- Lisa, yo—es que… ¿Quieres decir, comprarla los dos juntos?

- Podríamos ir a medias. – Lisa lo miró a los ojos. - ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿A medias?

- Así no estaríamos atados durante cinco o seis años a pagos mensuales… mira, yo recibí una cantidad de dinero como bono por mi promoción… y si tú tienes ahorros, podríamos pagarla de contado y con eso se hace efectivo un descuento inmediato. Si te sientes más cómodo, yo podría dar el 50 por ciento como adelanto y tú podrías pagar el resto en mensualidades… como tú lo desees.

Rick miró a Lisa a los ojos, aún incrédulo. Sacudió la cabeza y luego bajó su mirada.

- No Lisa… yo… no podría aceptar.

- Rick, no es un regalo. – Lisa puso su dedo índice debajo de su barbilla para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos. – Simplemente es algo que podemos compartir… como pareja.

- Sí, lo sé y te lo agradezco, Lisa… es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte porque sé que tú sabes que esta camioneta es el auto de mis sueños pero… pero no puedo aceptar porque no quiero que pienses que estoy contigo por—pues por estos beneficios.

- El rango trae sus beneficios, es cierto. – Lisa le habló seriamente. – Pero yo no quiero que sientas que esto es un regalo o una concesión. ¡Iremos a medias! La camioneta será tan tuya como mía, Rick.

- Pero…

- La quieres¿No es así?

- ¡Sí! – Rick se detuvo y bajó la voz. – Lisa es que no sé si esto es correcto… cuando lleguemos a la base en esta camioneta… los demás van a comenzar a murmurar y yo no quiero que eso suceda, Lisa.

- Rick, que murmuren si quieren. No vamos a vivir temiendo lo que los demás digan o piensen de nosotros. ¡Yo te amo! Eso es todo lo que me importa a mí. Y no me importa que me vean llegar en esta camioneta… que me vean llegar contigo… irme contigo… no me importa lo que digan ni lo que piensen. Sólo me importa lo que digas o lo que pienses tú. ¿Qué es lo que piensas, Rick?

Él bajó la vista y suspiró profundamente. Estuvo en silencio por un minuto, hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos y los clavó en el catálogo.

- Pienso que eres la mujer más maravillosa que existe en este universo, Lisa. – Murmuró, mientras trazaba el contorno de la Freelander en el catálogo. – Pienso que… que no te merezco… pienso que… que te amo como jamás pensé que llegaría a amar a nadie. – Rick levantó su vista y la clavó en ella. - ¡Y pienso que estás cometiendo una locura con esto!

- ¿Por qué? – Lisa levantó las cejas incrédulamente.

- Porque si tenemos esta camioneta con nosotros, - Rick sonrió de oreja a oreja. – No vas a tener un solo fin de semana de descanso… ¡Vamos a salir al campo, vamos a enlodarnos, vamos a enloquecernos cada vez que podamos!

- Entonces yo diría que es una buena inversión. – Lisa sonrió, sintiendo que su corazón se alborotaba al ver la sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de _"su piloto",_ como Claudia solía llamarlo.

- ¡Lisa Hayes!

La mano de Rick se posó suavemente en la nuca de Lisa y la atrajo hacia él para besarla en los labios de una manera muy poco delicada pero que a ella le provocó un estremecimiento de emoción en el cuerpo, por lo espontáneo y sincero que aquel beso había sido.

- ¿Entonces, capitán Hunter, que decide?

- Lisa… - Rick la miró directamente a los ojos, sin quitar la mano de su nuca. - ¿Estás segura de esto¿Totalmente segura?

- Total y absolutamente segura. – ella le devolvió la mirada intensa y directa.

- Vas a gastar tu bono de promoción en algo que quizás ni siquiera quieres, amor.

- Te dije que de todas maneras yo ya había considerado la idea de comprarme un auto. Y si entre los dos podemos comprar un auto mejor… pues pienso que es un buen negocio.

- Pero… una almirante… ¿No deberías comprarte un Mercedes Benz o un BMW o alguno de ese estilo?

- ¿Y desde cuando el ser almirante debe de influir en el estilo de autos que me gustan, Hunter?

- Bueno… yo pensaba. – Rick se encogió de hombros.

- Pues no pienses por mí, cabecita loca. – Lisa le dio un golpecito en la cabeza con los nudillos, al tiempo que se inclinaba a besarlo levemente en los labios. – Quiero que vivamos una vida normal dentro de lo que podamos, Rick… quiero salir contigo los fines de semana, divertirme… gozar de la vida. Ninguno de los dos hemos tenido la oportunidad de vivir nuestra juventud de manera normal… ¡Eso es lo que quiero hacer! Y pienso que esta camioneta simbólicamente representa esa libertad que anhelo.

- Para mí representa mucho más que sólo eso… representa— que estamos juntos.

- Lo estamos. – Lisa le dijo con seriedad, mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Tienes idea de cuanto te amo, Lisa Hayes?

- No, pero más tarde tendrás la oportunidad de demostrármelo. – ella le guiñó el ojo traviesamente. – Entonces, capitán Hunter… ¿Hacemos el trato?

Rick miró la mano extendida que ella le ofrecía y sonrió, pensando en todas las veces que ella le había extendido la mano de esa manera y que él había aceptado un simple apretón de manos, cuando lo que en realidad deseaba era besarla.

- Lo siento almirante. – Rick le puso las manos en los hombros. – Pero entre nosotros los tratos se cierran de esta manera.

Diciendo esto, unió sus labios a los de Lisa con una pasión y una urgencia que la tomaron completamente por sorpresa. Lisa parpadeó un par de veces antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse a aquel beso que le había provocado que su corazón se acelerara en una fracción de segundo. Sintió cómo Rick abrió sus labios lentamente con su lengua y ella respondió, dándole acceso a su boca. Se besaron larga y apasionadamente, devorándose el uno al otro. Cuando finalmente se separaron, ambos sentían que la cabeza les daba vueltas. Los dos sonrieron y suspiraron cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

- Ha sido _un placer_ hacer tratos con usted, capitán. – Lisa murmuró casi sin aire.

- Lo mismo digo, almirante. – Rick le sonrió.

Mientras él se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta para llamar al vendedor, Lisa sonreía, pasándose la lengua por los labios y limpiándose la comisura de los mismos con el pulgar suavemente.

El vendedor regresó, esbozando una sonrisa, la cuál se hizo aún más grande y radiante cuando Rick le anunció su decisión de comprar la Freelander. El vendedor los felicitó por la magnifica decisión que habían tomado y en virtud de que se trataba de un oficial de la RDF, por la que él sentía una admiración especial, decidió equipar la camioneta al 100, sin cargo extra. Se hizo el papeleo necesario, se llenó la hoja de pedido, se firmó el contrato, se hizo la transferencia del anticipo del banco y con un apretón de manos se cerró el trato.

Rick y Lisa salieron de la agencia de la mano, mientras él no podía dejar de mirar los folletos y fotografías que el vendedor le había obsequiado.

- ¡Tengo que enseñarle estos a Max en cuanto volvamos a Ciudad Macross¡Se va a quedar helado cuando vea la Freelander que compramos¡Amor, gracias! – Rick se detuvo y se inclinó para besar sorpresivamente a Lisa en los labios.

- ¿Gracias por qué? – Lisa sonrió. – Si vamos a medias… esta camioneta es tan tuya como mía, Rick.

- Tal vez… pero bien sabes que sin tu generoso ofrecimiento yo jamás hubiera podido… es decir… no, no sé ni que decir. ¡Estoy muy emocionado!

- Yo también. – Lisa sonreía, totalmente complacida con lo feliz que él se veía. – Podemos arreglar el financiamiento… con el 50 que ya transferimos bajaron bastante los pagos mensuales. Es cuestión de hablar con Recursos Humanos, yo sé que se te puede ir haciendo un descuento a lista de raya… vas a estar pagando estas mensualidades sin siquiera darte cuenta, ya lo verás.

- ¡Lisa! – su voz estaba cargada de una ternura que parecía destilarse por sus ojos, que la miraban con amor. - ¡Eres maravillosa! Yo jamás pensé que—es que yo siempre… - Rick sacudió la cabeza y se rió en voz baja. - ¡Gracias amor!

Rick puso sus manos alrededor de la espalda de Lisa y la atrajo contra su cuerpo con ternura, abrazándola estrechamente con tanto amor y tanto cariño que Lisa sintió que su corazón se derretía ahí mismo. Jamás había pensado que ese piloto rebelde fuera capaz de tanta ternura y aún menos que esa ternura fuera dirigida a ella.

- Vamos a tener que darle un buen uso a esa camioneta, Rick. – Lisa susurró en su oído.

- ¡Eso te lo prometo! – Él sonrió.

Se separaron, pero Rick no quitó las manos de su cintura. Ella le sonreía con amor y él pensó que últimamente Lisa sonreía mucho más… ¡Y eso la hacía verse aún más hermosa, si aquello era posible!

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Rick le preguntó.

Lisa sonrió misteriosamente y bajó la mirada… ¡Si tan sólo Rick supiera lo que ella realmente quería hacer en ese momento… con él! La expresión en el rostro de Lisa hizo que el corazón del piloto se acelerara. Sonrió tan misteriosamente como ella lo estaba haciendo pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, unos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre ellos. La gente comenzó a caminar más de prisa a su alrededor. Las lámparas del alumbrado eléctrico ya se habían encendido.

- ¿Qué tal unos churros con chocolate? – Lisa señaló una cafetería al otro lado de la calle. – Para entrar en calor.

- ¡Perfecto¡Vamos!

Los dos cruzaron la calle corriendo y riéndose en voz alta. Entraron a la cafetería, en donde permanecieron por más de una hora, disfrutando un delicioso chocolate caliente y una buena conversación que giró principalmente en torno a los planes que tenían para sus aventuras una vez que tuvieran su Freelander con ellos… ¡Iba a ser un mes muy largo!

La noche era fría; había nevado un poco pero aún así Rick y Lisa habían decidido volver al hotel caminando. Habían pasado toda la tarde platicando de mil cosas diferentes, pero parecía que sus temas de conversación no terminaban. Él mantenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella mientras caminaban sin dejar de hablar, de reírse, de bromearse mutuamente. El día había sido largo y ambos estaban cansados, pero muy felices.

-

* * *

- 

Entraron al hotel y fueron directamente a su habitación, en donde Lisa de inmediato anunció que iba a tomar un baño. A Rick le costó trabajo soltarla, pero mientras ella sacaba su ropa, él se quitó su chamarra y arrojó sus botas debajo de una silla y se dejó caer en la cama. Lisa le sonrió antes de entrar al baño y una vez que se vio sólo en la habitación, Rick cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en todos los eventos del día…

¡Amaba tanto a esa mujer!

Nadie en su vida se había preocupado por él como ella lo hacía; nadie lo había comprendido como ella, nadie le había dado la importancia que ella le daba… en una palabra, nadie lo había amado como ella. Lisa era una bendición para él. No era la primera vez que pensaba seriamente que ella no era una simple mortal, parecía ser un ángel guardián que hubiera sido enviado para protegerlo y cuidarlo a él y sólo a él.

Lisa no tardó en salir del baño, enfundada en su bata blanca. Rick se sentó en la cama y le sonrió. Ella le indicó que podía bañarse si quería y él, obedientemente, fue al baño. Se sentía cansado y deseaba descansar. Se habían levantado muy temprano, habían tenido que volar hasta Ciudad Monumento… sí, sin duda aquel había sido un día muy largo.

La almirante Hayes dejó sus placas de ID en un cenicero sobre la mesita al lado de la cama y se acercó al ventanal a observar el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad. Sus ojos parecieron perderse en el horizonte y su pensamiento en el infinito. La habitación estaba suavemente iluminada por la única lámpara encendida en la mesita de noche. Aquel había sido un día bastante peculiar, pensó. La reunión que había tenido con el Consejo del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida había sido reveladora. Sabía que tenía que trabajar demasiado para lograr los acuerdos que se requerían para echar a andar los proyectos que traía en mente.

Lisa no pudo evitar el pensar en su padre, el Almirante Hayes. A ella siempre le había sonado impresionante e importante ese rango en su padre. Pero ahora que era ella quien lo detentaba, había veces que se sentía pequeña e insignificante. Había tratado de parecer segura y de estar a la altura de las circunstancias, pero entrar a una reunión de consejo sin la presencia paternal del almirante Gloval… o el apoyo de Claudia había sido muy difícil. Tenía una tarea demasiado grande en las manos y en ese momento tuvo el impulso de cerrar los ojos y rezar… rezar por ella misma y por la misión que debía llevar a cabo.

En eso estaba, cuando sintió los brazos fuertes de Rick cerrarse en torno a su cintura y su aliento tibio en el cuello. Instintivamente ella se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, buscando su calor y su cercanía física.

- ¿En dónde estás, amor? – él le susurró con ternura.

- Lejos… muy lejos.

- ¿Y hay alguna manera de que yo pueda traerte de regreso?

Lisa cerró los ojos y sonrió cuando sintió los labios de él besándole el cuello. No hizo ningún impulso por detenerlo, sino que se permitió disfrutar del momento y de esa deliciosa sensación que la hacía perder la razón. Rick dejó de besarla y recargó su barbilla en el hombro de ella, mirando la ciudad.

- Es un paisaje hermoso¿No te parece?

- Lo es. – Lisa asintió. – Es increíble pensar que hace menos de tres años esto no era más que un desierto tras el holocausto.

Rick se enderezó y le puso las manos en los hombros.

- Ya no pienses en eso, amor… ¡Olvidémonos de todo esta noche! Te ves cansada…

Mientras Rick hablaba, había comenzado a darle masaje a los hombros de Lisa. Ella dejó escapar un gruñido, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y permitiendo que él la consintiera.

- Ven, vamos a la cama.

Rick guió a Lisa a la cama y ella se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia. Una vez ahí, sorprendió al capitán quitándose la bata de baño que llevaba encima, para quedar en una delicada bata blanca de seda. El ritmo cardiaco de Rick se aceleró inmediatamente. Estaba acostumbrado a verla en su pijama de franela verde con sus pantuflas amarillas… pero no con esa bata de delgados tirantes que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros.

- Pensé que… era más apropiado para el viaje. – Lisa intentó justificarse, sonrojándose levemente. – Yo—no sé…

- ¡Te ves preciosa! – Rick le aseguró, sentándose a su lado en la cama e inclinándose para besarle el hombro.

Aquello hizo que Lisa se estremeciera al tiempo que una corriente eléctrica le recorría la columna. Ella le sonrió y se movió para acomodarse a espaldas de él y puso sus manos en los hombros de Rick, comenzando a darle un suave masaje que él agradeció con un gemido profundo que escapó del fondo de su pecho.

- ¡Que bien se siente!

Lisa sonrió, recordando que ya en alguna ocasión ella le había dado masaje en la espalda a Rick y aquella experiencia había sido bastante… intensa. También sonrió al observar lo tierno que Rick se veía con su pijama de franela azul… ese color realmente resaltaba el tono de sus ojos. De pronto sintió que la bata que ella estaba usando estaba algo fuera de lugar y se arrepintió de no haber llevado su pijama usual, la de franela.

Súbitamente detuvo el masaje que le estaba dando a él, cuando se percató de que Rick la miraba sobre su hombro y sonreía con dulzura.

- ¡Eres hermosa! – él murmuró.

- Gracias… - Lisa se sonrojó.

Rick se dio la media vuelta, para quedar de frente a ella y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada. Sin que siquiera lo notaran, su respiración se había hecho irregular y profunda y sus corazones latían con fuerza. El capitán levantó su mano y con delicadeza acarició el rostro de Lisa. Era una caricia tan leve que casi se sentía como el roce de una pluma contra la piel de ella, lo que le provocó un estremecimiento total. Los dedos de Rick bajaron por el contorno de su cuello, la curva de sus hombros y se deslizaron por sus brazos desnudos y bien torneados.

Lisa levantó su mano y sus dedos tocaron suavemente la mejilla de Rick, sin romper el contacto visual. Él tomó la mano de ella en la suya y con gran amor comenzó a besarle las puntas de los dedos… uno por uno, lentamente. Finalmente él cerró los ojos y le plantó un beso en la palma de la mano y Lisa suspiró profundamente. Rick aprovechó para moverse un poco más hacia ella y colocar su mano en su cintura, atrayéndola contra sí y comenzó a besarle el cuello y a bajar a sus hombros, su clavícula, su pecho… estaba continuando lo que había dejado pendiente esa tarde.

Ella cerró sus ojos y no hizo el menor esfuerzo por controlar su respiración que ahora se había vuelto entrecortada. Comenzó a acariciar la espalda y el cabello de Rick. Inconscientemente ambos se habían recostados en las almohadas para descansar el peso de sus cuerpos en la comodidad de la cama. Lisa estaba tendida de espaldas y Rick, boca abajo a su lado, seguía besándola mientras su mano ansiosamente subía y bajaba por su costado, recorriendo la suave curva de su cadera y llegando hasta los límites de su bata, en donde su mano entró en contacto con la piel desnuda de su pierna, provocando un gemido profundo en la garganta de ella.

- Lisa… - Rick murmuró contra su cuello. – Déjame sentirte…

Ella lo empujó suavemente, para poder verlo al rostro. En los ojos de ella brillaba un fuego que parecía abrazar el corazón de Rick, consumirlo irremediablemente y sin piedad. ¡Se veía hermosa! Su cabello sobre la blanca almohada enmarcaba su rostro perfecto, sus ojos verdes, su piel, sus labios que se entreabrían levemente, su pecho que subía y bajaba acompasadamente… Rick sintió que aquello era un sueño… ¡Debía ser un sueño! Tanta belleza, tanta perfección y tanto amor no podían ser posibles en su vida… en una vida en donde él jamás había tenido el amor que había necesitado… en donde nadie había recibido el amor que él ofrecía.

Pero las manos trémulas y tibias de Lisa sobre su pecho lo convencieron de que aquello no era un sueño. ¡Era amor! Porque ahora en su vida la palabra "amor" tenía un nombre y un apellido… para él, _amor_ significaba Lisa Hayes.

Lisa miraba a Rick de una manera interrogativa y él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que ella estaba solicitando su permiso para desabotonar su camisa. ¡Cómo si ella necesitara autorización para hacerlo! Él le pertenecía por completo… pero la timidez en el rostro de ella y sus movimientos torpes e inseguros al comenzar a abrir los botones hicieron que él sintiera ternura por ella… por la siempre segura de sí misma almirante Hayes que en ese momento temblaba imperceptiblemente mientras la piel desnuda del pecho de Rick iba apareciendo frente a ella.

Cuando la camisa estuvo totalmente abierta, Lisa lo miró a los ojos con una mezcla de ansiedad y temor. No era esa la mirada que él deseaba ver en su rostro, quería que ella se sintiera tranquila y confiada. No quería apresurar las cosas, sino irse al paso que ella marcara. Y aún y cuando la pasión y el deseo lo estaban consumiendo por dentro, él se controló lo suficiente como para inclinarse sobre ella y buscar sus labios con toda la ternura y la calma del mundo. Fue un beso cargado de amor, un beso dulce y tibio que hizo que Lisa se relajara en los brazos de él.

Su paciencia y su consideración fueron recompensadas cuando sintió las manos de Lisa acariciarle el pecho sobre la tela de su pijama. Rick sonrió contra sus labios y suavemente tomó la mano de ella, sin romper el beso, y la colocó en su pecho directamente sobre su piel. Por un segundo sintió como Lisa se paralizó al sentir aquel contacto… ¡Él mismo sintió que su corazón se detenía por un segundo al sentir la mano suave y tibia de ella sobre su piel! Sin embargo él sentía la confianza suficiente como para guiarla a ella… hizo que la mano de Lisa se moviera arriba y abajo por su pecho un par de veces, hasta que ella comenzó a hacerlo por sí misma… lenta y tímidamente al principio, acariciando la piel desnuda de su pecho.

Un suspiro entrecortado escapó de su garganta cuando sintió las manos de Lisa deslizarse por sus costados y recorrerle la espalda lentamente. Rick cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, mientras trataba de controlar la pasión y la necesidad que lo estaban quemando por dentro. Jamás había sentido eso por nadie más en su vida… ninguna otra mujer le había provocado esos sentimientos, esas sensaciones, esa necesidad ni esa pasión. ¡Ni siquiera Minmei!

- Lisa… - él terminó el beso y sus labios se acercaron al oído de ella. - ¡Quítame la camisa!

Lisa se detuvo en el acto, sorprendida de sus palabras que más que una orden habían sido una súplica. Sintió cómo él escondía su rostro en la curva de su cuello y cómo trataba, sin éxito, de controlar su respiración. Su aliento se sentía tibio contra su cuello y cuando lo escuchó murmurar un suave: _"Te amo" _de manera tan natural, como si aquellas palabras fueran su respiración misma, Lisa tuvo el valor de hacer lo que él le pedía.

Sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras comenzaba a deslizar la camisa de él sobre sus hombros, bajándola lentamente por sus brazos. Sus músculos no eran espectaculares, pero se sentían fuertes y bien marcados. Lisa no podía dejar de admirar el cuerpo de Rick… ¡Era tan perfecto! Antes de que él pudiera pensar en nada más, Lisa ya le había quitado la camisa. Rick abrió los ojos y estos fueron atrapados inmediatamente por los de ella, que lo miraban anhelante. Lisa se sonrojó cuando él clavó su mirada en ella.

- ¡Rick…! – su voz fue apenas un susurro.

- Aquí estoy, amor… - él le respondió besándola levemente en los labios.

Rick estaba prácticamente sobre ella, sosteniéndose en sus brazos extendidos, para no incomodarla con el peso de su cuerpo. Los ojos de Lisa bajaron y se posaron en las placas de ID que él llevaba al cuello y las tomó en su mano. Las observó por unos segundos, antes de que sus manos se posaran directamente sobre el pecho desnudo de Rick y comenzaran a trazar sus músculos. Las manos de Lisa se sentían tibias, aunque por momentos él sentía cómo temblaban un poco y un suave rubor aparecía en sus mejillas… Rick podía sentir su timidez, su curiosidad… nunca en la vida nadie lo había acariciado con tanto amor… ¡Casi con devoción!

Rick estaba teniendo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlarse al sentir aquellas caricias que subían y bajaban por su pecho, sus hombros, su espalda y sus brazos. Él no podía apartar su vista del rostro de ella, quien a su vez seguía con sus ojos los movimientos de sus manos. ¡Dios, era tan hermosa!

Lisa elevó la mirada y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, ella se levantó un poco. Rick le dio espacio para que se moviera, haciéndose a un lado, pensando que quizás aquello estaba incomodando a Lisa. Pero lo que ella hizo fue poner su mano en el pecho del piloto y empujarlo suavemente, obligándolo a tenderse sobre sus espaldas en la cama mientras ella se inclinaba sobre él. Su cabello caía sobre el rostro de Rick y él cerró los ojos, pensando que definitivamente había muerto y aquello era el paraíso.

Sintió como Lisa se acercaba a él y su corazón simplemente se desquició cuando sintió la respiración tibia de Lisa en su cuello y luego sintió cómo sus labios atrapaban el lóbulo de su oreja despacio, de manera vacilante... casi como si temiera hacerle daño. Un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo de manera casi violenta y Lisa se detuvo enseguida.

- Amor… - le susurró al oído. - ¿Estás bien?

Rick sonrió, obligándose a abrir los ojos. Ella lo miraba con cierta preocupación. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso¡Lo estaba llevando al paraíso¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que esas reacciones eran por ella y sólo por ella¿Qué ella lo estaba haciendo sentir cosas que jamás había experimentado en su vida? Eran nuevas experiencias que por momentos lo tomaban por sorpresa, pero ¡Aquello se sentía tan bien!

- Me dieron cosquillas. – Rick murmuró, acariciando el rostro de ella, que lo miraba con ternura.

Lisa sonrió con una mezcla de diversión, travesura y emoción. Se inclinó nuevamente sobre él y lentamente comenzó a buscar con sus labios ese punto débil que había encontrado en él hacía unos días, justo detrás de su oreja. Se sentía nerviosa e insegura, pero el saber que aquello hacía sentir bien a Rick la motivaba a seguir adelante… eso era todo lo que ella deseaba en ese momento, que él disfrutara aquellas caricias.

Rick comenzó a temblar sin control cuando sintió que Lisa se acercaba demasiado. Su respiración se hizo más entrecortada e irregular y ella se detuvo otra vez, sintiendo las reacciones que él estaba teniendo en su cuerpo. No quería que él se sintiera mal y en realidad ella no tenía mucha experiencia en esos asuntos del amor… ¿Estaba haciendo las cosas correctamente?

La presión de las manos de Rick en su espalda le indicó a Lisa que podía continuar. Pero apenas había posado sus labios sobre la piel de él, en ese punto débil, cuando sintió que el cuerpo de él se arqueaba debajo del suyo. Ella se detuvo en el acto, pero Rick ladeó su cabeza, dándole un acceso más cómodo a su cuello y murmuró con voz ronca:

- Ahí Lisa… ¡Se siente muy bien…!

Ella sonrió satisfecha y emocionada. Su corazón latía tan violentamente que ella podía incluso escucharlo. Sus labios recorrieron la piel suave y sensible de Rick en aquel punto mágico y el gimió profundamente, de una manera que ella jamás lo había escuchado. Eso la motivó para seguir adelante, mientras sentía cómo él recorría su espalda, sus costados, sus caderas y sus brazos con sus manos ansiosas, de una manera casi desesperada.

Los labios de ella viajaron de regreso a los de él, acariciando suavemente la piel de su cuello, su oreja, su mentón. Los labios de Rick ya la esperaban y en cuanto se encontraron, aquel beso cargado de pasión y ansiedad hizo que ambos terminaran de perder el poco control que aún tenían sobre ellos. Sin dejar de besarla, Rick giró a Lisa en la cama, para quedar sobre ella. Ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, antes bien recibió el peso del cuerpo de Rick sobre el suyo, acomodándose debajo de él, mientras él hacía lo mismo sobre ella. Pero aún en ese momento de pasión, Rick trataba de no perder la perspectiva… no podía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y sus instintos… estaba con Lisa por amor, porque la amaba, porque la adoraba… y si estaba a punto de hacer el amor con ella era precisamente por eso: por amor.

- ¡Te amo, Rick! - Lisa susurró en su oído de una manera que hizo que él se estremeciera.

- Lisa… - le respondió vehementemente. - ¡Te amo!

Rick escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, besándola con pasión pero con amor. Podía sentir las manos de ella deslizándose por su espalda, sus dedos finos hundiéndose en su piel mientras él la besaba más profundamente. Los suaves sonidos que escapaban de la garganta de Lisa y la manera en que ella murmuraba su nombre lo estaban volviendo loco. Sentía cómo ella temblaba en sus brazos… pero sabía que no era miedo lo que ella sentía, sino emoción. La misma emoción que él estaba experimentando en esos momentos. Una emoción tan fuerte que sentía que por momentos lo asfixiaba.

¡Aquello se sentía tan correcto! Ese sentimiento era tan verdadero, tan real… jamás se había sentido así en su vida, nunca había sentido un amor tan puro, un placer tan total y una pasión tan verdadera… estar con Lisa esa noche se sentía correcto, se sentía tan íntimo, algo tan profundo y tan intenso, pero a la vez tan lleno de amor y de ternura que simplemente era mágico.

No se sentía en absoluto como la noche que había pasado con Minmei en día de Navidad, tras el ataque de Khyron.

Y de pronto Rick sintió que se congeló, al momento que aquel pensamiento entraba en su cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que acordarse de eso ahora? Había sido una noche, una sola noche la que había pasado con Minmei… ¡Y todo se había sentido tan extraño! Aquel había sido un error y él lo había sabido incluso antes de meterse a la cama con ella… ¿Por qué entonces había seguido adelante con aquello¿Por qué había estado esa noche con Minmei, si era Lisa en la única mujer en la que podía pensar¿Por qué había tenido sexo con la Señorita Macross, mientras no podía sacarse a la capitana Hayes de la cabeza?

- ¿Rick? – Lisa susurró en su oído, al sentir cómo él se quedaba inmóvil y como su cuerpo súbitamente se sentía frío y tenso. – Amor… ¿Qué sucede¿Estás bien?

El capitán Hunter se separó un poco de Lisa, pero no pudo siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

- Lo siento, Lisa… - murmuró con vergüenza y un sentimiento de culpa que parecía haberle traspasado el corazón.

Rick se sentó en la cama y abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho. Su mirada se clavó en el muro frente a él y se quedó así, inmóvil y en silencio por un momento.

Lisa no sabía que había sucedido o el porqué de la reacción tan inesperada de él. Su primer pensamiento fue que Rick se había acobardado, pensado que tal vez estaba llegando demasiado lejos con ella… ¡Pero ella quería llegar al final con él!

Ella se sentó en la cama a su lado y le acarició la espalda desnuda, mientras sus labios se posaban suavemente en el hombro del piloto. Rick no reaccionó y aquello la preocupó.

- Amor… - le susurró cariñosamente. - ¿Qué sucede? Todo está bien, Rick…

- No Lisa… no está bien. – su voz fue apenas audible. – No puedo seguir adelante con esto porque… porque soy un maldito estúpido que cometió los peores errores… ¡No se si te merezca, Lisa!

- Todos cometemos errores, amor. – Lisa le respondió, sin dejar de abrazarlo. – En cuanto a que me merezcas o no… ¿No crees que eso es algo que me toca decidir a mí, Rick?

Lisa lo besó en el cuello, pero él negó con la cabeza y una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla, provocando que ella se alarmara.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rick¿Te sientes bien?

- Lisa… es que… no puedo estar así contigo… sintiendo esta culpa… quiero que las cosas entre nosotros sean perfectas y esta no es la manera en que quiero comenzar contigo…

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Quizás no es el momento oportuno para decirte esto pero… necesito sacármelo del pecho… Lisa, necesito que me perdones.

Lisa lo miró interrogativamente. Él se obligó a sostenerle la mirada, a pesar de la vergüenza y la frustración que sentía en ese momento. Los ojos de ella reflejaban miedo, expectación por lo que él tenía que decirle. Rick no desvió la mirada cuando le dijo, de frente y con sinceridad:

- Es sobre la noche de navidad… Lisa… después del ataque de Khyron… después de que discutimos en el puente del Prometheus… yo volví a casa y—y pasé la noche con Minmei.

Lisa sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre ella. Pasó saliva, tratando de tragarse el nudo que sentía en la garganta y sintió que su cuerpo se estremeció, como si mil dardos envenenados se hubieran clavado en su piel.

- Lo sé. – dijo ella, desviando su mirada.

Sí, ella lo sabía… siempre lo había sospechado y se había convencido de que no podía haber sido de otra manera. Era imposible pensar que él no hubiera pasado esa noche con la Señorita Macross… ella siempre lo había sabido, incluso en ese momento… sabía que mientras ella pasaba la navidad más dolorosa y solitaria de su vida, él estaba en casa, con ella… ¡Pero escucharlo de sus labios le había dolido como ella jamás había esperado que lo hiciera!

Rick tuvo que ahogar un sollozo cuando vio la reacción de Lisa y cómo sus ojos adquirieron esa tristeza de los viejos tiempos… una tristeza que él esperaba jamás volviera a aparecer en ellos… y lo había hecho, por su culpa.

- No hay nada que perdonar, Rick. – Lisa murmuró, tratando de mantener su compostura. – En esos días no había nada entre nosotros… ¿Por qué debería de perdonarte por algo que—que no me incumbe?

- No Lisa, te equivocas… siempre ha habido algo entre nosotros… _siempre_. – Rick escondió su rostro en sus brazos. - ¿Por qué fui tan idiota? Lisa, esa noche—

- Preferiría no saber, Rick.

- ¡Pero quiero que sepas!

Lisa desvió su mirada y poco a poco se recostó en la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda a Rick. Él no tenía el valor de mirarla, pero había sentido cómo se había alejado de él y eso dolía… ¡Dolía mucho!

- Estaba enojado… ni siquiera sé si contigo por no permitirme explicarte la situación… o con ella, por haberse metido en mi vida de la manera en que lo hizo y en un momento tan inoportuno… o conmigo mismo por ser el completo estúpido cabeza dura que siempre he sido… estaba tan triste esa noche y me sentía tan sólo… ella estaba ahí conmigo pero—pero ella no eras tú, Lisa. Siento que esa noche debí de ir tras de ti, obligarte a que me escucharas… pero no lo hice.

El corazón de Rick se quebró cuando escuchó un sollozo apagado que Lisa había tratado de aquietar contra su almohada sin mucho éxito. El capitán hizo un gesto de dolor y bajó su mirada, sintiéndose cada vez más furioso consigo mismo.

- En lugar de eso volví a casa… y ella me esperaba… cenamos juntos y—después de cenar… - Rick se detuvo y permaneció en silencio por un momento que pareció durar un siglo. – Yo en realidad jamás tuve intenciones de—es decir, las noches anteriores había dormido en el sofá… Lisa, tú sabes que yo no soy de la clase de hombres que se aprovechan de las mujeres o que sacan ventaja de las situaciones… al menos tienes que darme ese crédito…

- Lo sé, Rick. – él apenas pudo escuchar la voz de ella.

- Aquello fue… fue incorrecto… estuvo mal desde el primer momento. – Rick sacudió su cabeza, como queriendo sacarse los recuerdos que lo atormentaban. – Se sentía tan… extraño, tan… ¡Dios! Jamás debió de haber ocurrido… ¡Jamás debí dejar que ocurriera! Sabía que me arrepentiría… sabía que estaba mal… que no debería pero— pero… ella…

Rick escondió su rostro en sus brazos y escuchó cómo Lisa seguía sollozando a pesar de que él bien sabía que estaba tratando de evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Sería posible que él siguiera causándole esa clase de dolor¡Tenía ganas de matarse a sí mismo en ese momento! Jamás en su vida había odiado o despreciado a alguien de la manera que lo estaba haciendo consigo mismo en ese instante.

- Siempre pensé que mi primera vez sería por amor… y con amor… que lo haría con la mujer a la que amaba… con la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida…

Lisa sintió que su corazón se congeló. ¿Había sido la primera vez de Rick? Siempre había sabido que Hunter no era mujeriego, pero siempre había pensado que… que quizás habían habido otras veces, con Minmei o con alguien más. Aquella confesión fue toda una revelación para Lisa. De pronto vio a Rick Hunter bajo una nueva luz.

- Pero tú la amabas, Rick. – Lisa susurró. – Ella era el amor de tu vida.

Rick negó con la cabeza.

- Ella era un capricho… una obsesión… nada más. Pensé que la amaba pero esa noche me di cuenta de que no era así… estaba confundido o quizás mis sentimientos habían cambiado, no lo sé… lo único que sé es que esa noche… mientras estaba con ella… - Rick hizo una pausa demasiado larga, para finalizar con voz apenas audible. - … jamás dejé de pensar en ti, Lisa… tu nombre… jamás se apartó de mi corazón ni de mi mente… ni siquiera de mis labios.

Rick miró a Lisa por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar. No podía ver su rostro, pero notaba la manera en cómo sus hombros se sacudían y aquello le dolía. Él tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la boca completamente seca. Sus manos se sentían heladas y sentía cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente… incluso le costaba trabajo respirar.

En un arranque de valor, Rick se tendió al lado de Lisa, pero en cuanto ella sintió su contacto, se sentó en la cama, alejándose de él. Rick sintió una estocada en el corazón, pero no podía molestarse con ella… no después de lo que le acababa de decir.

Lisa se sentó en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas, de la misma manera que él lo había hecho antes. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que él le acababa de decir… ¿Podría ser cierto? Rick había esperado tantos años por ese momento… el momento en que pudiera tener a Minmei sólo para él, en que pudiera amarla, hacerla suya… y cuando finalmente había llegado ahí… ¿Realmente se había sentido tan incorrecto como él decía? Más aún… ¿Podría ser cierto que mientras estaba con la Señorita Macross… él hubiera estado pensando… en ella¿Acaso podría ser verdad que su nombre… que el nombre de Lisa Hayes era el que él tenía en su mente, en su corazón, incluso en sus labios mientras…?

- Esa noche descubrí que te amaba, Lisa… ¡Que eras tú, que siempre habías sido tú! Y… que siempre serás tú. – La voz de Rick se quebró al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

Lisa estaba en silencio, tratando de procesar todo lo que él le estaba revelando. No podía comprender las cosas… ¡No podía creerlas! Pero en algún lugar de su mente algo le decía que todo lo que él le decía era cierto… ella lo había visto en sus ojos al día siguiente, cuando había ido a despedirse de él… aún más, lo había visto en los ojos de ella… de Minmei.

"_¿Que amas a Lisa? Ya lo sabía…"_

Recordó las palabras de la Señorita Macross y aquello hizo que se preguntara… ¿Realmente él había estado pensando en ella mientras…?

Lisa sintió como Rick se incorporaba y se acercaba a ella. Y su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió los labios de él posarse suavemente en su hombro desnudo… tímidamente, con miedo…

- ¿En qué piensas? – Rick susurró con una voz que le dejó saber a Lisa lo asustado que estaba.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que ella pudiera reunir la fuerza suficiente para hablar, apenas en un murmullo.

- Pienso que—que esto duele, Rick… duele mucho.

Rick bajó la mirada y pasó saliva, tratando de humedecer un poco su garganta seca, pero incluso ese acto tan simple le resultó doloroso.

- Tenía que decírtelo. – Rick murmuró. – No podía seguir adelante con esto sin sacármelo del pecho… porque pienso que tú mereces que sea sincero contigo, Lisa… porque no quiero que haya malos entendidos o problemas sin resolver entre nosotros…

- Lo sé… y agradezco tu sinceridad. – Ella le respondió.

- Lisa… necesito… necesito saber que me perdonas… necesito escucharlo de tus labios. Perdóname por lo que ocurrió esa noche… y por lo que ocurrió cada día desde que nos conocimos… ¡Fui un tonto, un estúpido! Lisa… yo—yo no sé porqué estás conmigo… después de todo lo que sucedió.

Lisa bajó su mirada, sintiendo como las lágrimas le quemaban el rostro. Sabía que él también estaba llorando, lo podía escuchar, aunque no tenía el valor de mirarlo de frente. Sintió cómo Rick recargó su frente en su omóplato y aquel contacto pareció darle fuerza para hablar.

- No hay nada que perdonar.

Rick sintió como un sollozo se formaba en lo más profundo de su pecho y escapaba de su garganta, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo. ¿Por qué Lisa tenía que ser tan bondadosa?

- A partir de este momento, todo lo que sucedió antes queda atrás, Rick… ya no podemos mortificarnos por eso. No quiero que pasemos la vida sufriendo y lamentando cosas que no podemos cambiar… este es un nuevo principio, amor… lo demás no importa.

Rick levantó la cabeza. El escucharla llamarlo _"amor" _le había dado una nueva esperanza. Se acercó a ella por detrás y suavemente rozó su mejilla con sus labios. Ella no se alejó, aceptó aquel beso que él le daba. Cerraron los ojos y ambos estuvieron inmóviles por un momento, mejilla con mejilla.

- ¿Estamos bien? – Rick preguntó después de un prolongado silencio.

- Estamos bien. – ella le respondió en el mismo tono.

- Lisa, no quiero que esto afecte nuestra relación… si te lo dije es porque pienso que tienes el derecho de saber, yo—

- Rick, no me dijiste nada que yo no supiera ya.

Lisa se alejó de él y volvió a acostarse en la cama, dándole la espalda y haciéndose un ovillo. Rick la observó largamente, sin saber qué más podía decirle o qué debería hacer ahora.

- Supongo que… después de todo sí me voy a tener que ir a dormir al sofá… ¿Verdad?

Rick preguntó con un tono de inocencia en su voz que hizo que Lisa, a pesar de todo, sonriera. Sabía que estaba tratando de romper el hielo. Ella sacudió su cabeza negativamente y habló en un susurro:

- Después de todo… yo tampoco pasé sola esa noche… me sentía herida y necesitaba compañía… yo—yo no dormí en mi casa… y tampoco dormí sola.

Rick no podía ver el rostro de Lisa, pues estaba de espaldas a él, pero sus palabras habían sido tan sinceras y honestas que sintió… ¡Sintió una puñalada en el corazón! Sintió que su cuerpo se enfriaba por completo y su pulso se agitaba… la cabeza le dio vueltas y por un momento incluso se olvidó de respirar.

- ¡Oh! – murmuró después de un segundo. – Comprendo…

Rick se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, usando sus brazos a manera de almohada como era su costumbre. Sus ojos completamente abiertos estaban clavados en el techo y sin que él lo pudiera controlar, su respiración se había vuelto irregular. Trataba de contener ese sentimiento que de pronto lo había inundado… ¿De dónde había salido¡No tenía idea! Pero sentía que la vista de pronto se le había nublado y los músculos de la mandíbula se habían contraído casi dolorosamente.

¿Qué podía decir? Lisa había dejado bien en claro su situación… a partir de ese momento ellos comenzarían de ceros y lo que había sucedido antes no importaba. Además él no podía exigirle a Lisa algo que él no había sabido darle… era sólo que no podía imaginar a Lisa con alguien más… ¡Era imposible!

Una vez más se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido y de cómo siempre había dado a Lisa por hecho. ¡Sentía tanta rabia¿Quién podría haber sido? Fuera de él y Max, Lisa no tenía ningún otro amigo en la base… al menos ninguno que él conociera. Cierto, tenía buenas relaciones con todos los pilotos, quienes la admiraban y la respetaban, pero no se imaginaba a Lisa simplemente yendo a un hangar a elegir a un piloto al azar para pasar la noche. ¿Quiénes estaban de guardia esa noche¿Quiénes estaban en sus casas? La mayoría de los pilotos tenían novias… ¿Quiénes estaban disponibles?

¿O por qué pensar que había sido un piloto? Seguramente un oficial… alguien de más rango y categoría… ¿O un tipo anónimo que ella simplemente había conocido en algún bar¡No! Lisa no era ese tipo de mujer…

Lisa, por su parte, trazaba distraídamente las figuras de la colcha con su dedo en silencio. No podía quitarse de la mente las palabras que Rick le había dicho esa noche… lo que le había contado a cerca de Minmei y de él… y el hecho de que le hubiera confesado que esa noche él había descubierto que era a ella, Lisa Hayes, a quien él amaba… no al Canario de Ciudad Macross, no a Minmei… ¡Sino a ella! Le había dolido escuchar esa verdad de labios de Rick… aunque ella siempre había sabido lo que había sucedido. No había sido una sorpresa en lo absoluto… había sido doloroso, eso no podía negarlo. Pero ahora se sentía tranquila… era como si se hubiera quitado otro peso más de encima y agradecía a Rick por ello… por su sinceridad y por el hecho de querer que las cosas fuera perfectas entre ellos. ¿Comprendería Rick cuanto lo amaba ella en realidad?

El sonido entrecortado de la respiración de Rick y la manera en cómo se estaba moviendo inquietamente en la cama hicieron que Lisa sonriera traviesamente. ¿Sería acaso que el capitán Hunter tuviera celos… por ella?

_- Lisa es hermosa y muy atractiva… yo sé que más de una docena de pilotos aceptarían con gusto pasar la noche con ella_. – Rick seguía pensando. - _¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonto como para creer que ella sería exclusivamente mía¡Una mujer así, Hunter¡Eres un tonto! Ella tenía todo el derecho de seguir adelante con su vida… ¿Pero por qué esa noche en particular?_

Rick dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración y rabia contenida. Aunque Lisa no pudiera verle el rostro, adivinaba su expresión, su ceño fruncido, esa arruga que aparecía en medio de sus cejas cuando estaba enojado, su boca con esa pequeña mueca de fastidio que ella tan bien conocía… y sus ojos oscurecidos como lo hacían cada vez que algo lo molestaba.

El capitán Hunter no podía dejar de pensar… ¿Quién¿Quién¿Y por qué se sentía así? Cuando él sabía que Minmei estaba con Kyle… o con otros pilotos, haciendo… _eso,_ él jamás se había sentido celoso. Se había sentido triste y frustrado, pero no celoso…

¡Pero con Lisa…!

Tan sólo el pensar que otros labios la besaran, que otras manos la acariciaran… ¡No! Tenía que sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza antes de que terminara por volverse loco.

- ¿Fue…¿Alguien que yo conozca…? – se escuchó preguntar a sí mismo, y enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, temiendo escuchar la respuesta que terminaría por aniquilarlo por completo.

Lisa guardó silencio por un momento que para Rick se convirtió en una eternidad. Finalmente ella asintió con la cabeza y Rick sintió una rabia ciega desbordársele en el cuerpo… ¡Tenía ganas de salir y golpear a ese tipo, quien quiera que hubiera sido! Pero las palabras de Lisa hicieron que aquella rabia se convirtiera en coraje… ¡En odio!

- Es amigo tuyo.

_- ¿Amigo mío?_ – Rick pensó. – _¡Ningún amigo mío hubiera pasado la noche contigo, Lisa! No sé quien sea, pero ese hombre no es mi amigo y jamás podrá serlo…_

- Entiendo… - fue lo único que él pudo murmurar.

- Necesitaba compañía Rick… - Lisa susurró. – Me sentía sola y muy triste… no podía volver a mi casa… no podía ir a la tuya… Claudia no estaba en la ciudad y yo—yo no sabía que hacer. Necesitaba sentirte cerca… pero sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo… y él—él me reconfortó… me cuidó… me escuchó… no era mi intención pasar la noche con él pero… simplemente sucedió.

Rick pasó saliva y aunque abrió los labios, no hizo ningún comentario. Lisa sonrió levemente, para sí misma, tratando de decidir por cuanto tiempo más iba a torturarlo… Se sentía culpable pero… ¡Estaba disfrutando de aquello! Rick estaba celoso… ¡Sentía celos por ella! Sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo… pero no podía evitar el sentirse halagada por aquello.

- Regresé a la base aquella noche... – Lisa comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

Rick cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza… ¡No quería saber¡No quería escuchar lo que ella le iba a decir! Pero ¿Cómo negarse, cuando ella había escuchado y aceptado lo que él le había dicho? Y no le guardaba resentimiento…

- No había nadie porque después del ataque la mayoría del personal se había retirado y los pocos que estaban de guardia habían sido enviados a la ciudad a apoyar con las labores de emergencia.

- Si… - Rick murmuró, para dejarle saber que la escuchaba.

- Necesitaba algo de ti Rick… algo que me hiciera sentir cerca de ti… que me hiciera sentir… contigo.

Las palabras de Lisa eran tan apasionadas que él tuvo que controlarse para no llorar. Se dio vuelta en la cama, para quedar de espaldas a ella. Cuando Lisa sintió que él se tendía sobre su costado, ella dio media vuelta y se incorporó, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en su brazo, mirando a Rick, que de espaldas a ella, deseaba con todo su corazón que esa tortura terminara pronto.

- Estaba pensando en resignar mi comisión en la RDF… alejarme para siempre de Ciudad Macross y—y de ti, Rick.

El piloto cerró los ojos, sintiéndolos llenos de lágrimas. ¡Le había hecho tanto daño a Lisa sin siquiera proponérselo! Y con todo, esa mujer increíble, hermosa, buena… ¡Ese ángel seguía a su lado!

_- No la mereces, Hunter. _– una voz sonaba en su cabeza. - _¡No la mereces!_

- Estaba por volver a casa… cuando por impulso o por necesidad, no lo sé, subí a la cabina del Skull Uno…

Los ojos de Rick se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¿En la cabina del Skull Uno¡Eso era más de lo que él podía soportar!

- … me sentía tan cerca de ti…

Lisa se inclinó sobre Rick, recorriendo su brazo desnudo con sus dedos, hasta tomar su mano. Casi como un reflejo, sus dedos se entrelazaron y aquello les dio a ambos seguridad. Rick cerró sus ojos cuando sintió los labios de ella rozándole suavemente la mejilla.

- Tu aroma… tu presencia… tu calor… en ese espacio tan reducido… quise imaginarme que estaba en tus brazos… todo dentro de esa cabina me hablaba de ti… era como si tú estuvieras conmigo… yo—incluso soñé contigo esa noche…

Lisa besó a Rick largamente justo debajo de su oreja, para dejar que él procesara la información que le había dado. Después de un minuto continuó, susurrando sus últimas palabras en el oído del capitán.

- A la mañana siguiente le pedí al Skull Uno que te cuidara, amor… y que de vez en cuando, si podía, te recordara que yo—que yo siempre te amaré, Rick Hunter.

Los ojos del piloto se abrieron desmesuradamente de golpe, al tiempo que comprendía lo que ella estaba tratando de decirle. Giró sobre sí mismo para quedar frente a frente con ella. Sus ojos verdes lo observaban con una mezcla de amor y curiosidad.

- ¿Pasaste la noche en el Skull Uno? – Rick preguntó, como si no creyera sus propias palabras. - ¿Dormiste en la cabina¿Ahí fue donde pasaste la noche de navidad¿CON el Skull Uno?

Lisa capturó sus ojos azules en el fuego infinito que brillaba en los suyos. Sonrió levemente y acercó su rostro al de él, hasta que sus labios casi rozaban.

- ¿Celoso, capitán Hunter?

Rick le lanzó una mirada asesina y soltó un gruñido al tiempo que la embestía con fuerza. Ella se rió cuando cayó de espaldas en la cama y vio el rostro enojado de Rick aparecer encima de ella.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto, Lisa! – su voz sonó seria. - ¡Dios santo¡Pensé lo peor! Lisa… yo—yo— ¡Demonios, Lisa Hayes¡Nunca en la vida me había sentido tan celoso y tan… miserable!

- Rick, - Lisa le habló con la misma seriedad, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. – Hubo cosas que sucedieron en el pasado… cometimos errores, es cierto… muchos, demasiados errores. Pero ¿Qué caso tiene vivir lamentando lo que sucedió? Pienso que lo mejor que podemos hacer es simplemente aceptar que fueron circunstancias… males necesarios, porque esos errores nos trajeron a donde estamos ahora… Rick, no sé tú, pero yo no pienso desperdiciar la felicidad que tengo ahora, sufriendo por lo que sucedió en el pasado… cosas que de cualquier forma ya no tienen remedio.

- Lisa… - Rick estaba conmovido. - ¡Te amo tanto! Yo también quiero dedicarme a vivir el aquí y el ahora… contigo, Lisa… siempre contigo. Lamento haber arruinado la noche pero—tenía que sacarme eso del pecho. No podía seguir adelante sabiendo que traía esa carga conmigo… ¿Lo comprendes, verdad?

- Lo entiendo y te agradezco que lo hayas hecho… supongo que aún no estábamos preparados para dar el siguiente paso… yo también quiero que todo entre nosotros sea perfecto, amor.

Rick se inclinó a besarla en los labios suavemente. Pero ella no podía conformarse con ese beso tierno… ¡Ella necesitaba sentirlo a plenitud! Quería sentir que ahora él estaba con ella… ¡Que ahora él le pertenecía! Aquel beso fue aumentando de intensidad, hasta que Rick lo terminó de improviso, mirando profundamente a Lisa a los ojos.

- ¡Te deseo tanto! – le dijo con sinceridad, mientras acariciaba su rostro. – Pero siento que esto no es algo que puedo tomar… es algo que debo ganarme.

- Vas por buen camino, amor. – Lisa lo atrajo hacia ella y le besó el rostro. – Vas por muy buen camino.

Rick se tendió sobre ella y comenzó a besarle suavemente el cuello, no con deseo ni con pasión, sino con amor y con ternura. Ella suspiraba mientras le acariciaba la espalda desnuda y el cabello rebelde. Sentía cómo las manos del piloto la acariciaban con cariño, con emoción… con delicadeza.

- Rick… - Lisa finalmente murmuró. – Hay algo que—que yo también debo decirte.

- ¿De qué se trata, hermosa?

Lisa lo empujo suavemente, para poder verlo a los ojos mientras le hablaba. Rick le sostuvo la mirada y ella suspiró, tratando de controlar sus emociones.

- Quiero que sepas que—que para mí jamás ha habido otro hombre… nadie Rick…

- Pero— ¿Qué hay de Riber? – Rick preguntó confundido.

- Yo era sólo una niña… me refiero a que… a que jamás he estado con nadie más—esto para mí es totalmente desconocido… territorio no explorado…

Los ojos de Rick se agrandaron y su corazón se aceleró.

- ¿Te refieres a que— tú jamás has…?

Lisa negó con la cabeza y miró al piloto a los ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras su mano se posaba suavemente en la nuca de él, atrayéndolo a ella para besarle los labios.

- Tú serás el primero… y el único. – Lisa murmuró contra sus labios antes de besarlo.

Por unos segundos Rick no pudo responder a ese beso. Su cerebro aún estaba ocupado procesando las palabras que ella le acababa de decir. Pero de pronto sintió algo dentro de su pecho… un calorcito muy especial… una emoción que le recorría todo el cuerpo y lo hacía sentir vértigo. Lisa, _su Lisa_, la mujer a la que él amaba con toda su alma, con todo su corazón y con todo su ser… ¡Sería suya, única y exclusivamente suya, como él siempre había soñado!

Mientras la besaba, le prometió en silencio, y se prometió a sí mismo, que las cosas iban a ser muy especiales entre ellos… él se iba a encargar de que su primera vez fuera todo lo que ella había soñado que pudiera llegar a ser… ¡Y más! Y en cierta forma eso era algo que se debía a sí mismo. Cierto, había estado con Minmei antes, en un plano íntimo… pero jamás había realmente hecho el amor.

- Va a ser muy especial, Lisa… ¡Te lo prometo! – susurró contra sus labios cuando se separaron.

- Lo sé, amor… lo sé.

Ambos habían terminado en una posición, en donde estaban tendidos de frente. Él puso sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Lisa y la atrajo suavemente hacia su cuerpo. Ella acomodó su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de él y sus manos lo abrazaron también, al tiempo que sus piernas se entrelazaban, formando un perfecto capullo entre ellos.

- Me alegra que hayamos tenido esta conversación. – Lisa murmuró.

- A mí también, mi vida.

- Te amo, Rick Hunter… ¡Con todo el corazón! – Lisa lo besó debajo de la barbilla.

- Y yo a ti, Lisa… ¡Eres el amor de mi vida! – Rick la besó en la sien.

Ya no hubo necesidad de más palabras… la noche, que había comenzado de manera tan intensa, había terminado de manera igualmente intensa, aunque diferente… ambos comprendían que, sin importar lo que hubiera sucedido antes, y sin importar lo doloroso que hubiera sido, ahora se tenían el uno al otro… ahora estaban juntos. Ahora eso era lo único que en realidad importaba. Ahora ambos habían descubierto que su lugar en el mundo estaba en el corazón del otro.

-

* * *

- 

Al día siguiente Rick se despertó sintiendo el tibio aliento de Lisa en su cuello. Ella descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo, con sus cabellos color miel totalmente dispersos sobre su piel, embriagándolo con su aroma, y su mano suavemente posada sobre su pecho, mientras que su cabeza descansaba exactamente sobre su corazón. Rick pasó un buen rato así, sin moverse. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios y su mano subía y bajaba por la espalda desnuda de Lisa… de su mujer.

El capitán Hunter recordó todos los eventos del día anterior… y sonrió, complacido por la manera en cómo las cosas iban entre ellos. Con sus altas y sus bajas, pero estaban demostrando que juntos podían solucionar cualquier problema y salir airosos de cualquier situación. ¡Juntos eran invencibles!

Lisa despertó mucho tiempo después. Había dormido profundamente y el despertar en brazos de Rick había sido sin duda el broche de oro para una noche de descanso absoluto. Se habían besado por unos momentos, sin siquiera haber intercambiado los buenos días. Después de su sesión de amor matutina, ambos se habían levantado. Mientras Lisa se daba un baño, Rick había pedido el desayuno a la habitación… con cargo a la cuenta de la RDF, por supuesto. Él había tomado su baño después de Lisa y más tarde ambos se habían sentado a almorzar frente a la ventana panorámica, mientras hablaban de los eventos del día anterior… y de los planes para ese día.

Su vuelo de regreso a Ciudad Macross había sido programado para las 1700 horas, por lo que aún tenían algo de tiempo para disfrutar antes de partir. Decidieron que sería bueno ir de compras… algo de ropa nueva no les haría daño a ninguno de los dos.

Salieron del hotel tomados de la mano, arrancando sonrisas y provocando comentarios de la gente que pasaba a su lado. Eran una pareja muy atractiva, se veían bien juntos… pero había algo más… se veían enamorados. Cada vez que ella lo miraba, sus ojos centellaban con el amor más puro y absoluto del universo, y una sonrisa suave y hermosa aparecía en su rostro. En cuanto a él, mirar a Lisa hacía que sus ojos brillaran como si fueran estrellas… y la expresión de enamoramiento que tenía en su rostro, la manera en cómo sus ojos la seguían a donde ella se movía, todo en él revelaba el amor y la devoción que sentía por esa mujer tan maravillosa. Era imposible para ellos el pasar desapercibidos, había un aura a su alrededor que hacía que a donde fueran, simplemente brillaran.

Lisa se emocionó cuando vio una pista de patinaje sobre hielo en el parque. Ninguno de los dos había practicado en algún tiempo, así que las caídas y los accidentes estuvieron a la orden del día… lo que sólo les provocó ataques de risa y uno que otro moretón.

Después de patinar, fueron a la Plaza Monumento, que era el centro comercial más grande de la ciudad, en donde compraron ropa nueva, algunos libros, CDs de música y algunas películas clásicas en DVD. Mientras estaban ahí, Rick decidió que iba a regalarse una consola de videojuegos y entre los dos eligieron algunos títulos que les gustaría jugar juntos… además de que Rick no podía esperar para presumirle su nuevo juguete a Max.

Todavía tuvieron tiempo para caminar un poco por el parque antes de volver al hotel y recoger sus cosas. El cielo estaba nublándose y Rick quería estar en el aire antes de que comenzara a nevar. Los empleados del hotel se encargaron de llevar todo al taxi, mientras Lisa y Rick aún se dieron un tiempo para contemplar la espléndida vista de Ciudad Monumento desde el ventanal de su habitación. Antes de salir de la misma se besaron apasionadamente y después, tomados de la mano, fueron a abordar el taxi que ya esperaba por ellos, para llevarlos al aeropuerto de la ciudad.

Sin duda aquel había sido un fin de semana muy especial para ambos. El poder actuar como una pareja normal, sin presiones, sin protocolos, sin horarios, había sido bueno para ellos. El poder pasar tiempo juntos, el hablar de sus problemas, de sus fantasmas… el aclarar situaciones de su pasado, todo eso les había hecho mucho bien. Ese fin de semana había sido un tiempo que ellos habían estado necesitando durante muchos meses y que jamás había llegado. En un par de días ambos habían hecho avanzar su relación a pasos agigantados, a nivel personal, emocional, incluso íntimo. Ahora se sentían más unidos y más fuertes para enfrentar lo que viniera.

Mientras volaban de regreso a Ciudad Macross, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que habían vivido… ¡Y en las que todavía estaban por venir! Ambos pensaban que si bien su relación no era perfecta, porque en realidad¿qué relación lo es? Al menos estaban dando lo mejor de ellos mismos por hacer que las cosas funcionaran, que por lo menos fueran tan buenas como pudieran ser… ambos sabían que ya en el pasado habían tenido miedo, se habían herido mutuamente, habían sufrido y se habían hecho sufrir mutuamente por cosas sin importancia, habían cuestionado su valor, habían traicionado su confianza mutua, habían tomado decisiones equivocadas… pero porque habían pasado por todo eso y porque habían superado todas esas circunstancias sin perder la esperanza ni la fe que el uno tenía en el otro, era por eso que ahora se sentían fuertes y decididos de llegar al final en una relación en la que ellos habían puesto todo su corazón y su alma.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, el futuro se había transformado en presente y demasiadas responsabilidades habían sido impuestas sobre sus hombros… el futuro de la humanidad descansaba en las decisiones y en las acciones de un puñado de personas… y ellos formaban parte de ese puñado. Pero más allá de sus deberes y responsabilidades, sabían que tenían sueños y esperanzas para el futuro y estaban dispuestos a cumplirlas, a luchar por ellas, a dar lo mejor de sí… mientras estuvieran juntos, podrían lograr cualquier cosa que se propusieran.

En la guerra y en el amor no era posible preverlo todo… ahora ellos habían aprendido que a veces el momento ideal jamás llega… y a veces es preciso un poco de locura para dar el siguiente paso.

Al aterrizar el Ciudad Macross, ambos pensaron que habían vivido mucho tiempo soñando con la estrella más distante, más lejana y más inalcanzable… pero al mirarse a los ojos y sonreírse mutuamente en la pista de aterrizaje de la base de la RDF, tras un aterrizaje particularmente bueno, ambos supieron sin lugar a dudas, que para ellos la estrella más hermosa del universo no estaba en el cielo… sino justo a su lado.

-

* * *

**.: GTO-MX :.**

* * *


	6. Febrero 2012

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

** O o O**

* * *

-

**NOTA PRELIMINAR:** Según la cronología de Macross, las Industrias Stonewell Bellcom comienzan con la producción de los nuevos VF-4 en Febrero del 2012, las naves que eventualmente reemplazaran a los VF-1. Uno de los pilotos de pruebas de estas nuevas naves fue Hikaru Ichijo (Rick Hunter). El VF-4 Lightning III es el modelo de caza con el que Rick juega en el último episodio de la serie. También puede ser visto en la película de "_Flashback 2012"._

**-**

* * *

-

**FEBRERO 2012**

**-**

El capitán Rick Hunter caminaba por la pista de aterrizaje con su casco bajo el brazo, conversando animadamente con el comandante Max Sterling mientras se dirigían al hangar del escuadrón Skull después de un vuelo de rutina. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde el viaje que Rick y Lisa habían hecho a Ciudad Monumento. Las cosas parecían haber tomado su curso en Ciudad Macross y los trabajos de reconstrucción y rehabilitación de los espacios urbanos y militares que habían sido dañados durante el último y final ataque de Khyron avanzaban a pasos agigantados, demostrando una vez más el temple y el espíritu de la raza humana.

- … así que finalmente decidí solicitar el cambio de los paneles solares para evitar problemas… no se habían reemplazado en más de dos años, ya estaban algo gastados. Ya quedaron listos y anoche ya no tuve problemas con el sistema de calefacción.

Rick se refería a algunas reparaciones que aún estaban llevándose a cabo en su casa.

- ¡Vaya! Así que ya no tienes pretextos para terminar pidiendo asilo por las noches en casa de la almirante Hayes¿Eh, jefe?

- Sí… - Rick suspiró con fingida frustración. – Tengo que buscar nuevos pretextos.

Los dos amigos se rieron alegremente mientras entraban al hangar, en donde el jefe de mantenimiento los recibió con un efusivo saludo y una sonrisa, como siempre solía hacerlo.

- Capitán, hace rato trajeron una notificación para usted. – le informó a Rick. – Está sobre su escritorio, señor.

- Gracias jefe. – Rick se dirigió a su escritorio. – El Skull Uno está en la pista 3, pero todo está en orden, no creo que les dé muchos problemas.

- Nos encargaremos de él enseguida, capitán.

El jefe se detuvo a hablar con Max mientras él le informaba sobre algunas revisiones que quería que le hicieran a su Skull Dos. Rick aprovechó para ir a su escritorio, dejar su casco de vuelo y revisar el sobre cerrado que contenía la notificación que el jefe le había mencionado. No pudo evitar el sonreír cuando se percató de que venía de las oficinas centrales… que de hecho venía de la oficina de la almirante Hayes. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande cuando leyó aquella nota que en tono formal le solicitaba que se presentara en la oficina de la almirante a la brevedad posible. Pasó su dedo sobre la firma manuscrita de Lisa y dobló el papel.

- ¿De qué se trata, Rick? – Max le preguntó, al ver su sonrisa en el rostro.

- Es Lisa… también está buscando nuevos pretextos para ver a su capitán favorito. – Rick se encogió de hombros y sonrió esa sonrisa encantadoramente arrogante que le era tan característica.

- Ten cuidado, jefe. – Max soltó una risita y le guiñó el ojo. – Con las mujeres uno jamás puede confiarse. Sólo asegúrate de no terminar en el calabozo¿de acuerdo?

- No te preocupes… - Rick comenzó a dirigirse a la salida. - ¡Te veo de rato!

Max miró a su amigo salir corriendo del hangar y sonrió. Conocía a Rick desde hacía muchos años y jamás lo había visto tan feliz, tan relajado… ¡tan enamorado! Él y Miriya estaban muy contentos al ver a sus amigos finalmente juntos. Después de una historia de amor tan tempestuosa, Rick y Lisa merecían ese final feliz.

- O más bien este feliz comienzo. – Max se corrigió a sí mismo, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de descanso del escuadrón.

Rick, ya en su uniforme de diario, se presentó en la antesala de la oficina de Lisa y saludó a la sargento Hickson con familiar formalidad.

- ¡Buenas tardes sargento! Voy a pasar a ver a la almirante un segundo. – Le dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¡Capitán! – ella lo detuvo. – Permítame anunciarlo…

Rick se detuvo en seco y observó a la sargento con curiosidad. Él jamás era anunciado, a menos que Lisa estuviera con alguien más… ¿Por eso la formalidad del memorandum? El capitán hizo una mueca al pensar que tendría que asistir a una reunión… pero por otro lado, eso le daría la oportunidad de observar a Lisa mientras actuaba oficial e importante frente a los otros oficiales. ¡Y le encantaba verla así!

- Puede pasar, señor. – La sargento le sonrió. – La almirante Hayes lo espera.

- Gracias sargento Hickson.

Rick llamó a la puerta antes de empujarla y entrar con formalidad. Sin siquiera pensarlo, saludó a Lisa militarmente.

- ¡Almirante! Capitán Hunter reportándose a sus órdenes.

- Descanse capitán. – Lisa le respondió el saludo. – Tome asiento por favor.

Rick fue a sentarse frente al escritorio de Lisa, quien en esos momentos se ponía su gorra de almirante y la ajustaba en su cabeza. Él tuvo la oportunidad de mirar a su alrededor y percatarse de que estaban completamente solos. Antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario, Lisa ya estaba hablando:

- Lamento haberlo hecho venir con tanta premura, capitán. Sé que acaba de regresar de un vuelo de patrullaje y que debe de estar cansado, así que no quiero alargar demasiado esta reunión.

- ¿Sí, almirante? – Rick se sentía a la vez curioso, pero divertido con la actitud tan formal de Lisa, sin embargo se obligó a actuar lo más formal que pudiera.

- Bien… capitán Hunter, creo que usted tiene conocimiento del llamado Proyecto VF-4¿No es así?

- Sí, el proyecto para reemplazar los viejos Veritechs VF1 por naves de nueva generación. Sé que es un proyecto secreto, sin embargo tengo información clasificada que recibí de primera mano hace algún tiempo de una capitana amiga mía, señora almirante.

Rick notó que los labios de Lisa se curvearon casi imperceptiblemente en una sonrisita que ella inmediatamente se obligó a borrar de su rostro.

- Incluso tengo un modelo de un prototipo del VF-4, almirante.

- De acuerdo. – Lisa siguió con su tono formal. – La producción masiva de los nuevos VF-4 comenzará pronto, capitán. Y necesito a un oficial de la RDF que sea de mi confianza y que tenga experiencia aérea y gran conocimiento de nuestras naves robotech para que sea mi asesor y coordinador de este proyecto. Revisé su expediente y me parece que usted cumple con todos los requisitos, capitán.

- ¿Almirante? – Rick preguntó ahora sí visiblemente sorprendido. - ¿Usted quiere que yo coordine este proyecto?

La almirante Hayes le extendió una carpeta cerrada con los logotipos oficiales de la RDF y las palabras: "Material Clasificado" impresas en la cubierta. Rick tomó aquel pesado paquete que ella le entregaba y la miró con curiosidad.

- Esa es toda la información que necesita, capitán. Quiero que la revise con cuidado y me haga llegar sus comentarios y correcciones a la brevedad posible. Además quiero que me asesore y esté conmigo durante las reuniones de trabajo que tendremos con los ejecutivos de la Stonewell Bellcom, la compañía que está manufacturando estos nuevos aparatos… el VF-4 Lightning III. Espero que comprenda que este es un proyecto clasificado, así que cuento con su discreción, capitán Hunter.

- ¡A la orden, almirante! – Rick hizo un rápido saludo militar. – Le agradezco su confianza y haré mi mejor esfuerzo para sacar adelante este proyecto de la mejor manera posible.

- Tendremos una reunión en 2 o 3 días, dependiendo de la agenda de los fabricantes y de su disponibilidad para volar a Ciudad Macross. Le haré llegar la notificación en tiempo y forma, capitán. Agradeceré su presencia en esa reunión y las aportaciones que usted, como uno de los pilotos más experimentados de la RDF, pueda hacer al proyecto.

- Cuente con ello, almirante. – Rick recogió la carpeta. – Creo que será mejor que comience a estudiar este material.

- Así es. – Lisa asintió con la cabeza. – Gracias por su apoyo, capitán… si no hay más que comentar, puede retirarse.

Rick se puso de pie e hizo un saludo militar que ella correspondió. Enseguida salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La sargento lo recibió con una sonrisa.

- Ahora sí podemos decir que la almirante le asignó un gran paquete¿No capitán? – bromeó al ver los documentos que él cargaba.

- Sí sargento. – Rick miraba insistentemente la puerta cerrada.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se convirtió en una risita. Miró a la sargento y le guiñó el ojo.

- Voy a pasar a hablar con la almirante.

- ¡Adelante, señor!

Rick abrió la puerta sin siquiera molestarse en tocar y vio a Lisa, de pie frente a su escritorio, quitarse la gorra de almirante y sonreírle con ternura. Él arrojó el paquete al sofá más cercano y caminó resueltamente a donde ella lo esperaba.

- ¡Hola, preciosa! – la saludó, poniendo sus manos en las caderas de ella. - ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

Se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios y ella le sonrió esa sonrisa lenta que siempre hacía que se le paralizara el corazón, al tiempo que le echaba los brazos alrededor del cuello.

- Un poco pesado… acabo de salir de una reunión con uno de mis capitanes.

- ¿Alguien que yo conozca? – Rick sonrió, recargando su frente en la de ella.

- Tal vez… es un joven apuesto, gallardo, simpático, inteligente, de cabello oscuro, sonrisa deslumbrante y los ojos azules más hermosos que he visto en la vida.

- ¡Vaya almirante! Al escucharla hablar así de ese piloto, cualquiera diría que está enamorada de él.

- ¡No tienes idea, Hunter¡No tienes idea!

La mano de Lisa se deslizó hasta la nuca de Rick, atrayéndolo hacia ella para besarlo en los labios. Él le respondió aquel beso que sin embargo terminó muy pronto.

- ¿Cómo ha estado tu día, amor? – ella preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos con un brillo muy especial en los suyos.

- Igual que el tuyo… - Rick no la soltó de su abrazo. – Tuve patrullaje esta mañana, regresé sólo para encontrarme con la noticia de que la almirante quería verme… y ya sabes cómo es la almirante. Tuve que responder a su llamado, de otra manera podría haber terminado en el calabozo… - Lisa se rió con ese comentario. – Tuve una junta con ella… y pues decidí que podía darme unos momentos para venir a reportarme ante mi oficial superior… y recordarle cuanto la amo.

- Rick… - Lisa sonrió con ternura antes de que él volviera a besarla.

- ¿Tienes mucho que hacer? – él le preguntó cuando se separaron. - ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo?

- Me encantaría, amor… pero tengo un almuerzo oficial en 20 minutos.

- ¿En serio? – dijo él, visiblemente decepcionado.

- Sí… con algunos funcionarios del GTU y el coronel Maistroff. – Lisa suspiró decepcionadamente. – Siguen los problemas con los reajustes internos del GTU, pero no entiendo porqué insisten en involucrar a la RDF. Nosotros somos militares, no políticos… esta mañana tuve una conversación muy seria con Maistroff, pero él no entiende razones. Comprendo sus pensamientos pero—siento que está equivocado.

Lisa y Rick habían cambiado posiciones. Ahora él estaba recargado en el escritorio y ella de frente a él. Rick masajeaba con firmeza pero delicadamente los hombros de ella mientras la escuchaba atentamente.

- Pero… ¿Todo bien contigo, Lisa?

- Sí, no te preocupes. – Ella le sonrió. – Me han dado unos cuantos dolores de cabeza con sus líos políticos, pero yo he dejado en claro la situación… estamos aquí para apoyar al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, no para inmiscuirnos en sus líos internos… eso está fuera de la jurisdicción de la RDF y no voy a permitir que nos involucren… ya le puse las cartas sobre la mesa a Maistroff… siento que pronto voy a estar recibiendo una petición de su parte, solicitando su transferencia a Ciudad Monumento… sus aspiraciones políticas son más que obvias pero no le permitiré usar a la RDF como su propaganda personal.

Rick sonrió, sintiéndose orgulloso de ella y de la firmeza que estaba mostrando al frente de la RDF. Los comentarios que se escuchaban en los hangares y en los vestidores siempre eran los mismos: el personal militar de la RDF estaba contento de tenerla a ella como su almirante y aquello siempre hacía que Rick se hinchara de orgullo. Además del amor que sentía por esa mujer, había un respeto y una admiración que simplemente no podía poner en palabras.

- Entonces supongo que te veré hasta la noche¿uh? – Rick se escuchó algo triste.

- Supongo que sí. – Lisa recargó la cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras Rick seguía masajeándole los hombros y la base del cuello.

Lisa se permitió descansar por un momento, cerrar los ojos y dejar que él la consintiera por unos minutos.

- ¿Cómo está tu agenda, amor? – Ella preguntó después de un rato.

- Tengo entrenamiento con los nuevos pilotos en un rato… después de eso ya estoy libre. Si es que no sale ningún imprevisto, claro… pero el día ha estado tranquilo. ¿A qué hora piensas salir¿Quieres que te espere?

- No te preocupes… me voy a ir con Miriya. Me pidió que la acompañara al centro a comprar algunas cosas.

- Entiendo… ¿No vemos esta noche entonces?

Lisa se separó de Rick y le sonrió.

- Como siempre, capitán.

Él sonrió y casi por reflejo buscó los labios de ella con los suyos. Se estuvieron besando por varios minutos, acariciándose, sonriéndose y haciendo pequeños comentarios que los hacían reír suavemente. Diez minutos después, el intercomunicador se dejó escuchar y la sargento Hickson le informó a Lisa que tenía que acudir al almuerzo al comedor oficial. Lisa y Rick se besaron por última vez antes de salir de la oficina.

El capitán Hunter escoltó galantemente a la almirante Hayes hasta el comedor, en donde se despidió formalmente de ella con un saludo marcial… antes de besarle furtivamente la mano, asegurándose de que nadie los viera. Ella se dirigió al almuerzo oficial y él al comedor de oficiales, en donde comió algo ligero e inmediatamente regresó al hangar del Escuadrón Skull.

-

* * *

-

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Rick salió de la base. El día había sido largo y pesado y lo único que deseaba era relajarse un poco y descansar. Mientras viajaba en el asiento de pasajero de un jeep militar, conducido por Max, sus ojos se cerraron y se estiró perezosamente.

- ¡Qué día! – Refunfuñó. - ¡Necesitamos vacaciones, Max¡Urgentemente!

- Sí… las traemos retrasadas desde hace varios años. Te ves desvelado Rick… ¿No dormiste bien?

- Estuve dando vueltas toda la noche en la cama. – Rick aceptó con un bostezo.

- ¿Y eso por qué fue¿Porque no estabas con Lisa?

Rick hizo un sonido de enfado y se cruzó de brazos. Max tenía razón, últimamente le costaba mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño estando en su casa… no le gustaba pasar la noche sólo en ese lugar que se sentía tan frío y solitario. Pero a veces ya no se le ocurrían pretextos para irse a refugiar a casa de Lisa por las noches y aquello lo frustraba.

- Tuve que levantarme muy temprano hoy… llegué a la base a las seis de la mañana.

- ¿Y eso por qué? El patrullaje comenzó hasta las ocho.

- Sí, lo sé… pero tenía un examen médico.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Rick? – Max preguntó preocupado.

- ¡Muy bien! Jamás me sentí mejor… fue sólo un examen rutinario. Es sólo que estaba un poco preocupado… pero todo salió bien.

- ¿Preocupado por qué?

- No sé… - Rick miró el paisaje del lago Gloval y los restos del SDF1 mientras iban bordeándolo, dirigiéndose hacia la colonia militar. – Es sólo qué… bueno, siendo realistas Max… sinceramente me preocupaba esa noche… la que pasé con Minmei.

- ¡Oh…! – Max asintió. – Sí, comprendo…

- Ahora que estoy con Lisa, quiero que todo se haga de la mejor manera… esa noche con Minmei fue un error, Max… ¡Gracias a Dios no tuvo consecuencias! Cuando me entregaron los resultados de los análisis… en particular los efectuados en ese departamento… ¡No sabes el alivio que sentí!

- Eso te enseñará a tener cuidado, Rick… Minmei es una chica muy linda pero todos sabemos que—pues tú no fuiste su primera pareja, en el plano íntimo… y dudo que hayas sido la última.

- Sí… lo sé… había veces que me llamaba en la madrugada, cuando todavía estábamos en el SDF1… me contaba las aventuras que había tenido con algunos chicos de la base. Eso fue antes de que llegara Kyle… no me engaño, la vida de una artista es demasiado alocada… por eso tenía miedo.

- ¿Qué dijo Lisa?

- Habíamos hablado de eso… ¡Es tan fácil hablar con ella de cualquier cosa, Max! Fue ella quien sugirió que me hiciera estos exámenes… claro que yo no me iba a negar. En la mañana que le llamé por teléfono para decirle que todo había salido bien—

Rick no terminó su frase, pero Max pudo imaginar el alivio que ambos debieron haber sentido al tener esos resultados negativos en los exámenes médicos de Rick… por lo demás, él sabía que su amigo estaba en excelente estado físico.

- Pues ahora no hay ya razón para que Lisa y tú no—ya sabes. – Max sonrió.

- Bueno, tampoco voy a salir corriendo a _"consumar el acto"_. – Rick se rió, entrecomillando con los dedos sus últimas palabras y poniendo especial énfasis en ellas. – La verdad… es que quiero algo especial.

- ¿Tienes algo en mente?

- Mil cosas… pero—no quiero apresurar nada, Max. Ella y yo estamos en un momento de nuestra relación en donde estamos conociéndonos en un plano más intimo… no sé… estoy feliz, muy feliz. ¿Has sentido que de pronto estás en un momento de tu vida en donde todo parece ser perfecto? – Max asintió con la cabeza. - ¡Pues ahí me encuentro yo en este momento!

Rick clavó su vista en el paisaje urbano de Ciudad Macross y sonrió para sí mismo. Max lo miró de soslayo y sonrió, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Una canción estaba sonando en la radio y ambos oficiales comenzaron a llevar el ritmo de la misma, Rick golpeándose la pierna con la palma de su mano y Max golpeteando el volante con sus dedos.

- Esa canción me gusta. – Rick comentó de pronto. – Cada palabra se aplica a lo que siento por Lisa… ¿Te has dado cuenta de que cuando estás enamorado todo a tu alrededor parece hablarte de ello?

- Si. – Max se rió. – Y tienes razón, esta canción es bastante apropiada para ti… ¿Sabes? Deberías de aprendértela y cantársela a Lisa un día… seguro la sorprenderías con eso.

- ¿Cantar¿Yo? – Rick se rió divertido. – Nah… jamás podría.

- Miriya y yo vamos a clubs de Karaoke todo el tiempo… algún día deberían de acompañarnos, es divertido.

- No sé.

Rick sonrió, pero su mente estaba ocupada escuchando aquella canción, que Max le informó, se llamaba _"In my heart"_. Sonrió cuando la canción terminó, sin siquiera percatarse de que había estado cantando las últimas estrofas en voz baja, provocando con esto una risita de parte de su amigo.

- No está tan mal, jefe. Deberías intentarlo. Sé que a Lisa le encantaría oírte cantar algún día. ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa y practicamos un poco? Tengo un Karaoke conectado a la televisión y todo.

- No Max… en realidad… - Rick se rascó la nariz para ocultar su sonrisa.

- Mira, de cualquier forma Miriya está con Lisa… fueron al centro comercial a comprar algo de ropa para Dana. ¡Mi bebita está creciendo como loca! Deben ser sus genes zentraedis…

Rick notó cierta preocupación en la voz de Max y se rió divertido, imaginando por un momento a una Dana gigante jugando a la casita… ¡usando a Max y Miriya como muñecos y su propio hogar como casa de muñecas!

- No sé que estarás pensando Rick, pero saca esos pensamientos de tu cabeza. – Max le advirtió alegremente.

- Lo siento Max… creo que tienes razón, en realidad si me voy a casa voy a pasar la tarde tirado en la cama viendo el techo… tengo que revisar un material que Lisa me entregó pero… quiero relajarme un poco… eso si, te advierto que no quiero cantar.

- Bien, entonces unos juegos de video no nos caerían mal. ¿Qué dices?

- Suena mejor… ¿Sabes? Necesito algo de práctica… ¡Lisa me gana siempre!

Max se rió mientras enfilaba el jeep hacia su casa y los dos amigos seguían conversando sobre lo bueno que era que sus respectivas chicas se llevaran tan bien y salieran juntas. A ambas les servía mucho el tener una amiga en la cual confiar y con quien pasar tiempo libre, hablando de cosas de mujeres.

-

* * *

-

En otro lugar de Ciudad Macross, Lisa Hayes y Miriya Parino Sterling estaban sentadas en una terraza techada de la Plaza Macross, el centro comercial más grande de la ciudad, tomando un refresco después de haber pasado algún tiempo visitando cuanta tienda de artículos para bebé pudieron encontrar en la plaza. Mientras ellas tomaban su bebida con toda la calma del mundo, la pequeña Dana, que apenas comenzaba a caminar, jugueteaba en los alrededores bajo la mirada vigilante de las dos mujeres.

- ¡Es preciosa! – Lisa comentó después de un momento. – Tienes una hija muy linda, Miriya. ¡Debes de sentirte tan orgullosa!

- Lo estoy, Lisa. Me siento orgullosa de mi hija y de mi esposo. ¡Estoy feliz de tener una familia! Eso es algo que yo jamás hubiera soñado tener en mi vida, siendo una guerrera zentraedi. Ahora pienso que nunca hubiera querido vivir sin esto.

- Te entiendo.

Lisa sonrió, realmente pensando que ella entendía a Miriya más de lo que la antigua guerrera zentraedi podía comprender. Para Lisa el tener una familia también había sido un sueño inalcanzable, hasta ahora. Como leyendo los pensamientos de su amiga, Miriya preguntó:

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Rick? Por la cara de felicidad que ambos traen, me imagino que todo va viento en popa.

- Si… todo bien. - Lisa sonrió tímidamente. – Antes cuando pensaba en él, siempre tenía sueños e ilusiones… pero ahora que estamos juntos, él se ha encargado de superar todas mis expectativas. ¡Es un hombre maravilloso!

- ¿Y qué hay de Minmei? – Miriya preguntó a quemarropa con su característica sinceridad.

- Bueno… - Lisa lo dudó un poco. - ¿Qué hay de ella?

- No sé. – Miriya se entretuvo en tomar su refresco con su popote y luego clavó sus ojos profundamente verdes en los esmeralda de Lisa. – Si yo fuera tú, no tendría ningún problema en salir a buscarla y estrangularla¿Sabes? Si yo supiera que Maximilian estuvo con otra mujer… - Miriya soltó un gruñidito que hizo que Lisa sonriera.

- Sí, lo sé… pero el pasado es el pasado, Miriya. Ya lo hemos superado. No niego que ha sido difícil y hasta doloroso pero—vamos saliendo adelante.

- Me da gusto escuchar eso. De otra manera el capitán Hunter tendría que vérselas conmigo. ¡No sé porqué jamás me escuchó! Lisa, Max y yo siempre le dijimos que tú eras la mujer que él amaba… ¡Era tan obvio! Las relaciones humanas son suficientemente complicadas para mí… ¡Pero a Rick jamás lo entenderé! No sé cómo puedes hacerlo tú.

- Con mucha paciencia… y mucho amor. – Lisa sonrió.

- ¿Y cómo van las cosas entre ustedes en el aspecto físico?

Lisa se detuvo en seco. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a esos comentarios tan directos de parte de su amiga, aún así todavía la tomaban por sorpresa de cuando en cuando. Lisa se sonrojó un poco y sonrió levemente.

- Vamos bien. – Respondió. – Las cosas han ido un poco lentas pero… pero vamos muy bien.

- Entiendo… tú siempre has sido una estratega excelente, Lisa. Entiendo que quieras explorar y _conocer el terreno enemigo_ antes de lanzarte al combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Si lo pones de esa manera… - Lisa soltó una carcajada espontánea.

Miriya le sonrió traviesamente y le guiñó el ojo.

- No niego que a veces es difícil controlarse. – Lisa comentó, mientras movía su agua mineral con el popote. – Pero no estamos preparados para dar el siguiente paso… al menos no lo estábamos la última vez que—

- ¿Y lo han intentado otra vez desde entonces?

- No precisamente… aunque no voy a negar que… hemos estado _explorando_ el terreno. – Lisa le devolvió el guiño a su amiga, pero a diferencia de ella, se sonrojó profundamente.

- ¡Eso es bueno! Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, Lisa.

- Sí… - sonrió soñadoramente. - ¡Sólo cuestión de tiempo!

Dana se acercó a Lisa y le jaló su suéter, balbuceando algunas palabras medianamente entendibles, mientras le señalaba a unas flores que crecían en una jardinera cercana.

- ¿Qué sucede, mi amor¿Te gustaron esas flores¡Vamos a verlas!

Lisa tomó a la pequeña en los brazos, se puso de pie y la llevó a que viera las flores que le habían llamado la atención, mientras hablaba con ella y le enseñaba los diferentes tipos y colores de flores que había. Miriya las miró y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Lisa tenía un talento natural con los bebés. Observó a Dana mientras se reía con alguna cara rara Lisa le había hecho. La almirante le hizo cosquillas a la pequeña en el estómago y Dana se carcajeó, antes de abrazar a Lisa por el cuello y darle un sonoro y húmedo beso en la mejilla.

- Maximilian tiene razón… - Miriya pensó. – Lisa es una gran mujer y algún día será una madre excelente. ¡Me alegra tanto que ese cabeza dura de Rick haya finalmente abierto los ojos y se haya dado cuenta de las cosas! En cuanto a Minmei… ¡Quisiera ver que la estrellita se acerque a la almirante! Si ella no desea desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra… ¡Yo podría hacerlo por ella!

Miriya se rió de sus propios pensamientos, se puso de pie y recogió las bolsas que estaban en el suelo. Enseguida se dirigió a donde Lisa y Dana estaban y las tres siguieron con su expedición de compras.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente, en la oficina del capitán Hunter en el hangar del Escuadrón Skull, él se entretenía estudiando los documentos del Proyecto VF-4 que Lisa le había entregado el día anterior. De cuando en cuando miraba el reloj que estaba sobre el muro y volvía a su trabajo. Había demasiadas especificaciones técnicas y muchos diagramas y diseños que revisar. Lo que estaba leyendo le interesaba mucho y era fascinante… pero con todo, no podía evitar el recordar la noche anterior.

Max y él habían pasado la tarde en casa de los Sterling, jugando juegos de video. Max se había asegurado de que tuvieran una buena dotación de Petite Cola, palomitas de maíz y dulces sobre la mesita de café de su sala. También se había asegurado de que Rick escuchara tantas veces la canción de "_In my heart_" que el capitán había terminado por aprendérsela. Habían jugado durante horas, mientras hablaban de mil temas distintos.

En algún punto de la conversación, Rick le había dicho que Lisa lo había puesto al frente del Proyecto VF-4 y aquello había dado paso a una larga e interesante conversación sobre las bondades de los viejos VF1 y las mejoras que una nueva generación de aviones podrían incorporar en sus modelos. Las observaciones precisas de Max ahora formaban parte de sus notas e incluso le había pedido a su amigo que algún día pasara por su casa para que le enseñara los documentos de Proyecto VF-4. Eran documentos clasificados, pero Rick sabía que Lisa no tendría ningún problema en autorizar que Max le auxiliara en su revisión de dichos documentos.

Después la conversación había girado en torno de uno de los temas favoritos de Rick en esos días: su Freelander. Había estado en contacto con los fabricantes y era cuestión de dos semanas más antes de que la camioneta le fuera entregada. Rick no podía ocultar lo feliz y emocionado que estaba… y lo agradecido que se sentía con Lisa por haberle ofrecido su ayuda. Max le había comentado que aquello era un paso muy grande dentro de su relación, el tener un automóvil juntos ya significaba algo.

Max le había preguntado si tenía algo planeado para el 14 de Febrero, que sería la siguiente semana. Rick se había quedado mudo… había pasado su vida entera en la más completa soledad, así que esa fecha en realidad no significaba nada para él. Ni siquiera había pensado que ahora que Lisa estaba con él, había muchas razones para celebrar.

- Se que es una fecha comercial y que el amor debe celebrarse y festejarse todos los días y no sólo cuando el calendario así lo marca, - Max le había dicho. – Pero creo que sería bonito para Lisa que tú hicieras algo especial para ella ese día.

Rick recordó las palabras de Max, mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con un lápiz. Tenía el codo recargado en el escritorio y su mano sostenía su mentón.

- Algo especial… - Rick pensaba. - ¿Qué podría ser?

Recordó que poco después Miriya y Lisa habían entrado riendo alegremente y los habían encontrado todavía en la sala, jugando y comiendo. Rick no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Lisa cargando a la pequeña Dana. ¡Se veía tan hermosa! Los Sterling les habían dicho que ya que todos estaban ahí, deberían quedarse a cenar. Y así lo habían hecho. Durante toda la velada, Rick no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a Lisa, quien se había convertido en la persona favorita de la bebita. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, Rick se percataba más y más de la clase de ternura que Lisa parecía destilar… de la ternura tan absoluta que le producía a él. Donde antes él sólo había visto a una oficial seria, responsable, estricta y amante del deber, ahora podía ver a una mujer romántica, apasionada, tierna, llena de amor y de alegría. ¡Lisa le gustaba tanto¡La amaba tanto! Y… la deseaba tanto.

La noche anterior, después de cenar con los Sterling, ambos habían caminado hasta casa de ella, conversando de los eventos del día. Se habían quedado unos momentos sentados en el parque, hablando específicamente sobre los resultados de los exámenes médicos de Rick. Desde que habían hablado por primera vez sobre esa noche que él había pasado con Minmei, Lisa había estado preocupada… aquella noche podía haber tenido consecuencias. Rick le había confesado que no había utilizado protección de ningún tipo… pero que sabía que Minmei se cuidaba, no iba a poner en peligro su carrera con un embarazo no deseado. Sin embargo a Lisa le preocupaba algo más… le había costado mucho trabajo el decírselo a Rick, pero ella temía que Minmei pudiera haberlo contagiado de alguna enfermedad… alguna infección, algo.

Rick se preocupó cuando ella finalmente tuvo el valor de decírselo. Agradeció la preocupación de Lisa y la manera en cómo ella parecía estar en todo, cuidarlo y velar por él en todo momento. Los resultados negativos de los exámenes de esa mañana eran un alivio para ambos.

Después de esa conversación, Rick había llevado a Lisa a su casa. Se hacía tarde y ambos estaban cansados. Se habían despedido en la puerta como si no quisieran hacerlo… buscando algún pretexto para alargar un poco más la visita… o para pasar la noche juntos. Al final se habían despedido y Rick había vuelto a su casa, en donde había pasado otra noche de insomnio.

- ¡Quisiera estar con ella día y noche! Bueno, por lo menos adelanté bastante anoche en este proyecto. – Rick pensó. – Pero aún así…

El teléfono de la oficina repiqueteó, sacando a Rick de sus pensamientos. Lo alcanzó desganadamente y al otro extremo escuchó la voz inconfundible de su almirante favorita. Su rostro se iluminó instantáneamente.

- ¡Lisa! – la saludó con entusiasmo, enderezándose en su asiento. - ¡Que gusto escucharte¿Cómo estás, amor?

- Muy bien… ¿Cómo estuvo tu patrullaje?

- Bien… todo tranquilo. Aunque admito que aún te sigo extrañando, Hayes. Cada vez que recibo una transmisión en el Tacnet, inconscientemente espero ver aparecer tu rostro en pantalla… o escuchar tu voz. Extraño esos viejos tiempos cuando tú eras mi controladora.

- Yo también… pero ahora tenemos algo mucho mejor que sólo una relación en el Tacnet¿No te parece, piloto?

- ¡Claro que sí! – Rick sonrió, mientras inadvertidamente comenzaba a escribir el nombre de Lisa en su cuaderno de notas. – Estoy trabajando en los documentos del Proyecto VF-4… pienso que te tendré un reporte preliminar listo esta noche, si no hay ningún imprevisto que atender.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, Rick… precisamente por eso te hablaba. Mañana vienen unos representantes de las industrias Stonewell Bellcom. Quieren reunirse con nosotros para revisar el proyecto, escuchar los comentarios que tenemos, hablar sobre los presupuestos preliminares… todo eso. Quisiera que estuvieras en esa reunión conmigo.

- ¡Será un honor, almirante¿A qué horas es la reunión? Para programar mi agenda.

- A las 1600 horas en el salón de conferencias del edificio central.

- ¡Perfecto! – Rick anotó los datos. – No te voy a decepcionar, amor. Creo que mis anotaciones y mis comentarios serán de utilidad… le voy a pedir a Max que los revise conmigo y—estaba pensando que tal vez en la noche podríamos revisarlos tú y yo.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Lisa contestó con una sonrisa. – Te veo en mi casa después del trabajo entonces… yo tengo otra junta con los representantes del GTU en unos momentos, así que deséame suerte.

- ¡No la necesitas, mi vida! Yo sé que tan sólo con tu capacidad y tu inteligencia vas a sacar esa junta adelante, sin necesidad de suerte. De todas maneras sabes que estoy aquí, pensando en ti.

Rick se sacó sus placas de ID del cuello y besó la de Lisa.

- Lo sé. – Ella sonrió al otro lado de la línea. - ¡Cuídate mucho, Rick! Te veo en la noche.

- ¡Va a ser una tarde muy larga¡Suerte amor!

- Pensé que no la necesitaba.

- La suerte no es para tu junta… sino para que sobrevivas la tarde sin mí.

- ¡Siempre tan arrogante, capitán!

- Debo de estar a la altura de las circunstancias¿No le parece, almirante?

- Siempre lo estás, Hunter… ¡Te amo!

- Y yo a ti, Hayes.

La llamada terminó y ambos, en distintos puntos de la base militar, se recargaron en el respaldo de su asiento, suspiraron profundamente, con una sonrisa en los labios y se permitieron relajarse por unos segundos, antes de volver a su trabajo.

-

* * *

-

Rick, instalado en el comedor de la casa de Lisa, miraba instantemente el reloj como queriendo hacer que el tiempo transcurriera más de prisa. Pero cada vez que sus ojos se clavaban en él, se daba cuenta de que apenas habían pasado dos minutos de su última consulta. Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a su trabajo. Estaba escribiendo su reporte para la junta del día siguiente en la laptop de Lisa. Sobre la mesa tenía los documentos del Proyecto VF-4, sus notas, algunos comentarios y diagramas que Max le había dado y miles de hojas de papel con diferentes dibujos y anotaciones. Su reporte estaba casi listo.

Se había dado un tiempo para preparar algo de cenar; nada complicado sino más bien ligero. Sabía que Lisa regresaría con hambre y muy cansada y quería que por lo menos encontrara la mesa puesta. Y de hecho, en la barra de la cocina, donde sabía que Lisa prefería tomar sus alimentos, estaba lista con los platos y vasos. En una charola había algunos sándwiches de atún y lechuga y en una jarra un té frío, tal y cómo a ella le gustaba. También había unas manzanas en un frutero.

Cuando Rick escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, brincó en su asiento. Eran más de las nueve de la noche y estaba esperando a Lisa desde las siete. Su reunión se había prolongado más de lo esperado. Vio aparecer a Lisa en la sala, quitándose su gabardina militar y suspirando profundamente. Arrojó su carpeta sobre un sillón de una manera muy poco delicada y Rick encogió sus hombros involuntariamente. Lisa se notaba exhausta y algo molesta.

- ¿Por qué tan enojada, abejita trabajadora? – Rick le preguntó.

Lisa abrió los ojos, como si la voz de él la hubiera asustado. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, ella aún no se acostumbraba a llegar a una casa en dónde él la estuviera esperando. Había vivido toda una vida en la más absoluta soledad y los viejos hábitos no eran fáciles de olvidar.

- ¡Rick! – su semblante cambió y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. – No sabía que estabas aquí.

- ¡Hey! Te dije que te vería en la noche¿recuerdas?

Rick se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, le puso las manos en los hombros y se inclinó para besarla levemente en los labios, mientras le frotaba los brazos.

- ¡Estas helada¿Regresaste caminando?

- Necesitaba pensar un poco. – Lisa inmediatamente se acurrucó contra el pecho de Rick, buscando no sólo su calor, sino también su compañía.

- ¿Problemas con los del consejo?

Lisa negó con la cabeza, pero Rick sabía que las cosas habían estado bastante difíciles entre el GTU y la RDF últimamente. Acarició la espalda de Lisa y la abrazó por un momento antes de sugerirle que se fuera a cambiar y que mientras él serviría la cena.

Momentos después Lisa entró a la cocina vistiendo unos pantalones deportivos color gris y una sudadera verde militar. Rick le sonrió y le ofreció asiento. Los dos se sentaron a cenar, pero no comentaron nada del trabajo. Era hora de relajarse y de olvidarse del mundo exterior por unos momentos.

Minutos más tarde los dos estaban en el sofá de la sala, viendo las noticias de la noche en el MBS. Rick estaba recostado de espaldas, sobre los cojines del sofá. Lisa descansaba cómodamente sobre su pecho, totalmente relajada. La mano izquierda de Rick, la más próxima al respaldo del sofá, subía y bajaba perezosamente por la espalda de ella, mientras que su mano derecha, que descansaba sobre el sofá, sostenía el control remoto. Lisa por su parte, se entretenía recorriendo distraídamente el pecho de Rick y su brazo con su mano izquierda. Le acariciaba los músculos del pecho, trazándolos con sus dedos… y los músculos de su brazo. Rick llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca. Se había dado una ducha y se sentía fresco y relajado. Ambos estaban tan absortos en las noticias que estaban viendo, que sus caricias eran lo más natural del mundo, ni siquiera prestaban mucha atención a lo que estaban haciendo.

_- En una entrevista concedida por la almirante Hayes a este noticiero, tras la reunión que sostuvo esta noche con dirigentes del GTU, la almirante apuntó que la RDF no se inmiscuirá en política. Apuntó que la RDF, como siempre, apoyará y respaldará al gobierno legalmente constituido, pero que de ninguna manera intervendrá en asuntos internos que sólo corresponden al GTU. Cuando se le cuestionó sobre la participación que el almirante Gloval siempre tuvo en el consejo, ella respondió que se tiene que entender que las situaciones son diferentes. El almirante Gloval estuvo al frente en un periodo de transición, en donde se buscaba reorganizar el gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Pero ahora que dicho gobierno ha sido legal e institucionalmente constituido, la única función de la RDF es proveer el apoyo necesario, más no involucrarse en asuntos políticos de ninguna manera. Cuando se le cuestionó sobre los crecientes rumores de que el Coronel Maistroff busca un puesto dentro del consejo del GTU, ella se limitó a responder que los oficiales de la RDF conocían cuales eran sus funciones y que cualquier pregunta sobre las aspiraciones del coronel debía ser hecha directamente al él para no dar pie a especulaciones infundadas… en otras noticias—_

Rick apagó la televisión y ambos estuvieron en silencio un rato. Ella seguía trazando sus músculos con sus dedos, sintiéndose fascinada por el cuerpo tibio y fuerte del piloto, sus brazos fuertes y su pecho. Rick la observaba en silencio, sonriendo, percatándose por primera vez en la noche de la manera en que ella lo estaba acariciando, con tanto cariño y casi con devoción. El piloto se estremeció cuando los dedos de ella acariciaron suavemente los músculos de su brazo y fue hasta entonces que ella pareció reaccionar. Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de él, que la observaban con una mezcla de ternura y admiración.

- ¿Cómo lo haces, Lisa? – preguntó en voz baja.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Cómo puedes manejar tantas cosas a la vez y no volverte loca? Con lo poco que yo tengo bajo mi responsabilidad, a veces siento que la carga sobre los hombros se vuelve muy pesada… no puedo comprender cómo tú manejas tantas cosas a la vez… lo del consejo, estos asuntos con el GTU, a Maistroff, los proyectos de la RDF… ¡Todo!

Rick guardó silenció por unos segundos y luego su mano acarició el cabello de Lisa con delicadeza.

- … y aún tienes tiempo para mí.

Lisa sonrió una pequeña sonrisa inexpresiva y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él, suspirando profundamente y sin hacer comentarios. Rick sabía que estaba preocupada y lo único que deseaba era que se tranquilizara un poco y que descansara. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles y en silencio por un buen tiempo.

- Lisa… - la voz de Rick fue apenas un susurro. Ella levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos. – Yo… yo no quiero irme esta noche… en realidad no tengo pretexto, sólo quiero estar contigo.

- Yo no quiero que te vayas. – Ella le respondió en el mismo tono de voz.

Y como queriendo darle más énfasis a sus palabras, Lisa se movió un poco, sin perder jamás en contacto visual con el capitán y suavemente lo besó en los labios. Él cerró los ojos y se dejó besar por ella. El beso, que había comenzado siendo tierno, se hizo más profundo cuando ambos abrieron sus labios y comenzaron a devorarse mutuamente. Las manos de Rick estaban en la espalda de ella, apretándola contra sí, queriendo sentirla a plenitud. Ella no se resistía a lo que él pedía de ella. Sobre el cuerpo de Rick, Lisa sentía cómo los músculos de él se tensaban bajo su peso y un calor delicioso que parecía nacerle en el centro mismo de su cuerpo comenzó a inundarla. Las preocupaciones y los problemas del día parecieron desvanecerse poco a poco, a medida que su beso y sus caricias se tornaban más íntimas y desesperadas.

Finalmente se separaron, despacio casi como si les fuera doloroso hacerlo. Ambos entreabrieron los ojos y una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en el rostro de él. Estaban cansados y necesitaban el sueño. Además, el saber que esa noche dormirían en brazos del otro era un pretexto más que suficiente para irse a la cama.

- Es hora de dormir, amor. – Rick le anunció, acariciando su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

- Rick…

- ¿Sí?

- En estos momentos… sinceramente no sé que haría sin ti.

- ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Lisa!

Lisa sonrió tímidamente y se acomodó sobre su pecho, recargando su cabeza en su hombro para hundir su rostro en el cuello de él, perdiéndose en su aroma, sintiéndose embriagada por su cercanía y su presencia, sintiendo su calor… Rick suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Yo tampoco sé que haría sin ti. – Rick pensó. – Sin tu presencia, sin tu calor… sin tu amor. ¡Lisa, estuve a punto de perderte en tantas ocasiones! Y ahora… ahora siento que mi vida sin ti… simplemente no sería vida.

Rick la dejó relajarse en sus brazos por un buen tiempo. Cuando sintió que su respiración se volvía rítmica y profunda, supo que se había quedado dormida. El día siguiente estaría bastante pesado. Tenían reunión con los fabricantes del VF-4 además de sus obligaciones de rutina. Rick pensó que después de salir el trabajo, iría a caminar un poco con Lisa, a dar una vuelta al parque por lo menos, para que ella se relajara.

Se incorporó lentamente, cuidando de no despertarla. La tomó en sus brazos y la levantó con cuidado, llevándola a la cama. Lisa se acurrucó contra él, pero no abrió los ojos. Él la puso sobre la cama, la cobijó y enseguida se metió debajo de las sabanas, acercándose a ella y abrazándola por detrás. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró el aroma del cabello de Lisa. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro… ¡Se sentía tan bien pasar la noche a su lado! Él siempre había estado sólo… pero Lisa había hecho que instantáneamente su soledad terminara de una vez y para siempre.

- ¡Duerme bien y descansa, mi amor! – Rick susurró. - ¡Te amo, almirante Hayes!

Rick besó la mejilla de Lisa con ternura. Ella se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y él, con una sonrisa en los labios, se permitió cerrar los ojos y finalmente entregarse al sueño… un sueño pacífico y relajado lleno de ilusiones y de planes para el futuro.

-

* * *

-

La almirante Hayes estaba cómodamente instalada en el sillón de su escritorio, observando perezosamente el paisaje de Ciudad Macross en el ventanal a sus espaldas mientras jugaba distraídamente con sus placas de ID que traía al cuello. Por la sonrisa en su rostro era obvio que estaba recordando algo agradable… estaba recordando el despertar que había tenido esa mañana.

Todavía estaba oscuro cuando ella abrió los ojos e inmediatamente sonrió al sentir el pecho de Rick contra su espalda y la manera en cómo se movía rítmicamente con cada respiración. Sintió su aliento en el cuello pero sobre todo sintió su mano, que traviesamente se había deslizado debajo de su sudadera durante la noche y descansaba suavemente sobre la piel de su abdomen.

Lisa sonrió al recordarlo e involuntariamente su mano se posó sobre el punto exacto en donde la de Rick había estado esa mañana y sintió mariposas en el estómago al recordar la sensación cálida de tu mano. No sabía porqué, pero algo tan simple y sencillo como el contacto de la mano de Rick significaba mucho para ella… ¡Estaba tan enamorada!

Como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, un toquido en la puerta hizo que Lisa automáticamente metiera sus placas debajo de su uniforme y se diera la vuelta para mirar a Rick, que ya había entrado a la oficina y le sonreía. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso de pie.

- ¡Que puntualidad, capitán! – Lisa lo saludó. - ¡Cualquiera diría que está tratando de impresionarme!

- No podría culparme por intentarlo, almirante. – Rick llegó a su lado y la beso suavemente en los labios. - ¿Todo listo?

- Todo listo. – Lisa tomó su carpeta de encima de su escritorio. - ¡Vamos!

La almirante Hayes y el capitán Hunter salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a la sala de juntas en donde ya los esperaba David Stonewell, hijo de director de las Industrias Stonewell Bellcom, un par de los diseñadores del nuevo VF-4, un ingeniero y el administrador de la compañía. Las cinco personas se pusieron de pie en cuanto Lisa entró a la sala, seguida de Rick y fue el más joven del grupo, el heredero de la compañía, quien se adelantó a saludar a Lisa, ofreciéndole galantemente la mano.

- ¡Almirante Hayes¡Es un honor el finalmente conocerla! Con todo respeto _madame_, jamás me dijeron que fuera usted tan absolutamente hermosa.

Lisa sonrió y se ruborizó un poco al momento de que el joven se inclinaba respetuosamente para besarle la mano. Rick hizo un gesto de disgusto y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar intensamente cuando los clavó directamente en ese joven apuesto y bien vestido que todavía mantenía la mano de Lisa en la suya.

- Soy David Stonewell y ellos son parte de mi equipo… estamos muy interesados en escuchar sus opiniones sobre el proyecto y las mejoras que pudieran salir de esta reunión.

- Bienvenido a Ciudad Macross, señor Stonewell…

- Llámeme David, por favor.

- Bien… - Lisa se movió un poco, indicándole a Rick que se acercara. – Permítanme presentarles al Capitán Richard Hunter, uno de mis oficiales más experimentados y experto en los equipos robotech que maneja actualmente la RDF. El capitán Hunter conoce el funcionamiento de nuestros actuales VF1 en vuelos de rutina y en combate… es un héroe de guerra condecorado y mi oficial de más confianza… es mi asesor en este proyecto y el oficial ejecutivo del mismo por designación expresa del almirantazgo.

Rick sonrió arrogantemente al escuchar la manera en cómo Lisa lo había presentado. Involuntariamente sacó el pecho, adquiriendo una apariencia y actitud formalmente marcial.

- ¡Mucho gusto, capitán Hunter! – David Stonewell lo saludó con una sonrisa.

- Supongo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. – Fue la respuesta de Rick.

Inmediatamente se ocupó en acercarle galantemente la silla a Lisa para que tomara asiento y se apresuró a sentarse a su lado. Ella seguía hablando:

- Como ustedes comprenderán, las opiniones y comentarios del capitán Hunter son los míos propios, pues él es el experto aquí.

- En tal caso sus comentarios serán de gran ayuda para nosotros. – David Stonewell asintió. – Supongo que ya leyeron las especificaciones técnicas del nuevo modelo que estamos desarrollando… al almirante Gloval le gustó mucho y nos dio luz verde en este proyecto, por lo que tenemos listos los primeros prototipos totalmente operables… sin embargo quisiéramos escuchar lo que el capitán Hunter tiene que decir.

- Por supuesto. – Rick sacó su reporte de su carpeta. – Si _mi _almirante me lo permite…

Lisa, que estaba ocupada anotando algo en su agenda, levantó la mirada de golpe.

- ¿Oh¡Ah…¡Por supuesto capitán, adelante por favor!

- ¡Gracias almirante! – Rick le respondió jovialmente, provocando una sonrisa involuntaria en ella.

Así comenzó a desarrollarse aquella reunión que sería larga, pero bastante productiva tanto para la RDF como para las industrias Stonewell Bellcom.

-

* * *

-

En otra parte de la base, en ese mismo momento, una escena muy diferente se estaba desarrollando. El comandante Max Sterling esperaba pacientemente a su esposa en la entrada de la base. El día había sido largo y ahora lo único que deseaban era ir a casa. Miriya había ido a recoger a Dana a la guardería y Max se entretenía en comprar una Petite Cola en una maquina expendedora. De pronto una voz familiar sonó a sus espaldas:

- Pero es que debo verlo… yo sé que a él no le importunaría mi visita. Si lo llama verá que él le dirá que puedo pasar.

- Señorita, debe de comprender. – El vigía trataba de razonar con ella. – Si no tiene un pase no puedo autorizar su acceso a la base militar. Es el reglamento.

- ¿Minmei? – Max se preguntó. - ¿Qué hace aquí?

Max tuvo el impulso de esconderse detrás de la maquina expendedora, pero era demasiado tarde pues ella lo había visto.

- ¡Ahí está Max! – Minmei le dijo al vigía. - ¡Pregúntele a él y le dirá lo mismo que estoy tratando de hacerle entender, que el teniente Hunter no tendrá objeciones en verme¿No es así Max¡Dile a este hombre quién soy!

- Lo siento Minmei… - Max había sido tomado por sorpresa. – No creo que te sea posible ver al CAPITÁN Hunter. – Dijo, rectificando el rango de su amigo.

- Pero es que debo de entregarle esto. – Minmei le mostró una cajita. – Lo pensé mucho, Max… lo que me dijiste en el funeral… quiero devolverle su medalla. Debo verlo por un minuto, no le quitaré mucho tiempo.

- El capitán está en una junta muy importante, Minmei. No puede ser interrumpido.

- ¡Pero si vas y le dices que soy yo, estoy segura de que podrá darme un par de minutos, es todo lo que pido!

- No creo que sea tan fácil. – Max negó con la cabeza. – La única ayuda que te puedo ofrecer es entregarle tu encargo al capitán por ti, si así te parece.

- ¡Es que sólo estaré en Ciudad Macross por hoy, Max! Salgo rumbo a Ciudad Monumento en unas pocas horas… ¡Debo ver a Rick! Estoy preocupada por él.

- ¿Preocupada¿Por qué?

- Anoche en cuanto aterrizamos en Ciudad Macross le pedí al chofer que me llevara a su casa, pero no había nadie… lo llamé varias veces pero nadie contestó… incluso hoy en la mañana volví a pasar por su casa, volví a llamarlo pero nadie contesta…

- Eso se debe a que el capitán Hunter rara vez pasa por su casa en estos días. Seguramente pasó la noche con la almirante Hayes, como de costumbre.

Max y Minmei miraron a la mujer de cabello verde que acababa de aparecer en escena llevando en brazos a una risueña bebé que jugaba con una jirafa de hule. Max sonrió ante la oportuna intervención de su esposa y Minmei hizo un gesto que bien podía haber sido de dolor o de indiferencia.

- Miriya, mi amor… ¿Recuerdas a Minmei?

- ¿Cómo olvidarla? – contestó secamente la zentraedi.

- ¿Así que Rick y Lisa aún…? – Minmei no supo cómo terminar su pregunta.

- Oh, desde que son una pareja formal todo ha ido viento en popa para ellos. – Miriya respondió, concentrándose más en su bebé que en la Señorita Macross.

- ¿Pareja formal? – Minmei preguntó, como si no supiera el significado de la frase.

- No debes de preocuparte por Rick. – Max habló, con una sonrisa en los labios. – De hecho, jamás lo había visto tan feliz...

- ¡Está muy enamorado de la Almirante Hayes! – Miriya intervino. - Besa el suelo por donde ella camina.

- ¿Y cómo podría ser de otra manera? – Max completó. - ¡Ella lo adora!

- Bien… - Minmei claramente quería escapar de aquella conversación. – Espero que puedan decirle a Rick que vine a verlo… tengo que volar de vuelta a Monumento en unas horas pero—

- La reunión seguramente va a demorar un poco. – Miriya habló.

- Pero no te preocupes. – Max tomó la cajita de manos de Minmei. – Nosotros nos encargaremos de entregarle esto a Rick en sus manos, Minmei.

- Gracias… - contestó desganadamente. – Me voy…

La Señorita Macross dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí. Miriya la seguía con unos ojos que lanzaban fuego mientras Max sonreía un tanto divertido.

- ¿Cómo se atreve¿Qué acaso no entiende que Rick y Lisa ya son una pareja?

- Le va a tomar un tiempo entenderlo. – Max asintió, poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa. – Pero aquí estamos nosotros para recordárselo cuantas veces sea necesario, amor.

Miriya le sonrió a su esposo y se dirigieron al estacionamiento de la base, en donde su minivan esperaba para llevarlos a casa.

-

* * *

-

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando una joven pareja en ropas civiles salió de la base militar. Ambos iban conversando animadamente y riendo, mientras parecían no poder quitarse las manos ni los ojos de encima mutuamente.

- ¡No se cómo se atreve! – Rick iba diciendo. - ¡Hablarle así a mi chica… y en mi presencia!

- ¡Vamos, Rick¿Cómo podía saber que yo era _tu chica_? Además sólo intentaba ser amable.

- Demasiado amable, si me lo preguntas… ¡Voy a tener que ponerte un anuncio en la espalda, algo que diga que eres propiedad del capitán Hunter!

-¡Ahora resulta que soy de tu propiedad! – Lisa fingió enfado. - ¡Vaya agallas las tuyas, Hunter!

- ¡Le gustaste, Hayes! – Rick le picó las costillas traviesamente. - ¿No viste su cara de bobo todo el tiempo mientras estuvimos en la reunión?

- No… - Lisa respondió con una sonrisa, alejando la mano de Rick de su costado. – Estaba demasiado ocupada observando a mi capitán favorito mientras presentaba su reporte con tanta precisión y seguridad.

Rick se detuvo y ella hizo lo mismo. Él estaba sonriendo con una expresión de ternura y satisfacción en el rostro.

- Cuando me presentaste… - Rick comenzó a hablar. – Yo—Lisa, cuando estoy contigo siento que mi ego crece demasiado… ¡Es tan fácil sentirse arrogante y orgulloso cuando escuchas a tu almirante hablar así de ti!

- Yo sólo dije la verdad. – Ella le respondió con una sonrisa. - ¡Estuviste excelente, amor! Realmente magnífico.

- ¡Lisa!

Rick puso sus manos en la cintura de la almirante y la atrajo hacia sí, buscando desesperadamente sus labios. Aquel beso era travieso y juguetón y terminó cuando ella le hizo cosquillas y salió corriendo. Rick fue tras ella, tratando de alcanzarla mientras ella se escabullía entre los árboles que bordeaban el boulevard.

Tan enfocados estaban el uno en el otro y en sus juegos, que no se percataron del auto que estaba estacionado cerca de ahí y en cuyo interior se encontraba Minmei, quien había esperado pacientemente fuera de la base para poder hablar con Rick en cuanto saliera… pero jamás se imaginó que saldría acompañado de Lisa. Ahora ella no estaba segura de qué hacer. De lo único que estaba segura era de que Max le había dicho la verdad, Rick jamás se había visto tan feliz… ni tan enamorado.

- Acérquese a ellos, por favor. – Minmei le ordenó a su chofer.

- Cómo ordene, señorita.

El auto avanzó lentamente hasta que quedó al lado de donde Rick había atrapado a Lisa contra un árbol y ambos, sonriendo radiantemente y con la mirada perdida en los ojos del otro, conversaban en voz baja. Pero pronto sus labios se habían encontrado y ambos se besaban con ternura y amor.

Su beso fue interrumpido por el sonido de la portezuela de un auto que se abría cerca de ellos. Rick notó la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Lisa, que miraba sobre su hombro, y él mismo volteó a mirar y la misma expresión de asombro que Lisa tenía en el rostro apareció en el suyo.

- ¿Minmei? – Rick se enderezó, sin creer que ella estuviera ahí.

- Yo—iba pasando y los vi… pensé que tal vez quisieran que los llevara a algún lugar.

Lisa se había quedado inmóvil en su lugar pero su corazón pareció encenderse y calentarle el pecho cuando sintió que Rick le pasó su brazo por la cintura para atraerla hacia él y sostenerla firmemente contra su costado.

- En realidad preferimos caminar. – Rick habló.

- Aunque te lo agradecemos. – Lisa completó, tratando de ser amable.

- ¿En serio? Para mi no sería ninguna molestia si—

- ¡No hay problema! – Rick sonrió. – Lisa y yo tenemos que ir a comprar nuestra despensa y recoger la ropa de la lavandería… y después de una reunión bastante larga que tuvimos esta tarde, realmente queremos estirar las piernas un rato. ¿Verdad, amor?

Rick miró a Lisa a los ojos y le sonrió con ternura para posteriormente besarla suavemente en la sien.

- Yo—yo voy de regreso a Ciudad Monumento. – Minmei balbuceó, percatándose de que Rick ni siquiera le había preguntado qué estaba haciendo ahí o cómo estaba. – Llegué a Macross anoche, vine sólo por un día a firmar unos contratos con la MBS, para unos especiales que vamos a hacer…

Minmei no pudo continuar hablando. La manera en cómo Rick abrazaba a Lisa, casi posesivamente y la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios mientras la escuchaba… que sabía que era para Lisa y sólo para ella, habían terminado por hacer que ella simplemente quisiera alejarse de ahí. Había sido un error esperarlo… había sido aún más tonto el ir a hablar con ellos. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Tal vez para convencerse de una vez por todas de que las cosas entre Lisa y Rick iban en serio… ¡Demasiado en serio, por lo que podía ver!

- ¡Me alegra saber que estás recuperando tu carrera, Minmei! – Lisa le dijo con una sinceridad que hizo que la Señorita Macross se sintiera apenada.

- Gracias, capitana Hayes.

- Almirante Hayes. – Rick rectificó, clavando sus ojos en los de Lisa y sonriéndole con orgullo.

- Yo… yo debo irme ahora. – Minmei se sentía nerviosa y fuera de lugar.

- Espero que todo esté bien contigo, Minmei. – Lisa habló con el mismo tono de voz amable de antes, sintiendo de alguna manera pena por la estrellita… ella había estado del otro lado muchas veces y sabía que no era fácil. – Te deseo suerte en todos tus planes y espero que todo salga bien.

- ¿Ya regresó Kyle? – Rick preguntó. - ¿Es él quien te está representando todavía?

- No… - Minmei se dio media vuelta y caminó a su auto, deteniéndose en la puerta del mismo. – No se qué será de la vida de Kyle y sinceramente no me importa. Ahora tengo un nuevo representante y estoy trabajando en un nuevo CD… incluso he escrito algunas canciones y vamos a comenzar a grabar pronto.

- ¡Me alegro por ti, Minmei! – Rick contestó.

La Señorita Macross clavó su mirada en la pareja frente a ella. Debía admitirlo, jamás había visto a alguien tan enamorado como ellos dos… la manera en cómo Lisa miraba a Rick, cómo le sonreía… la forma en como él la abrazaba, el fuego que brillaba en sus ojos… él jamás la había mirado así a ella y muy dentro de su corazón sintió envidia, aunque inmediatamente se reprendió a sí misma recordándose que Rick ya no le pertenecía.

- Bien… pues espero que puedan comprar mi nuevo CD en el verano… yo—estamos organizando algunos conciertos… vamos a salir de gira. Ojala puedan asistir a alguno de los conciertos… les mandaré invitaciones.

- Gracias, Minmei,

La señorita Macross entró a su auto, el cual enseguida arrancó. Ella miró a Lisa y Rick por la ventana y abrió la boca para decirles algo, pero no tuvo el valor… no tuvo el valor de decirle a Rick que aún pensaba en él… ni el valor de decirle a Lisa que lo cuidara, como la capitana se lo había dicho a ella aquella mañana en las afueras de la casa del piloto.

- ¡Debo irme¡Adiós!

El auto se puso en movimiento y avanzó lentamente hasta perderse al final de la calle. Rick miró a Lisa, quien mantenía la vista clavada en el lugar en donde el auto había desaparecido. La abrazó más estrechamente y la besó suavemente en la mejilla.

- Me alegra que Minmei se haya recuperado. – Lisa comentó.

- A mi también… pero no me engañas Hayes. Lo que en realidad estás pensando es que de donde demonios salió Minmei y porqué se apareció de esta manera… ¡Se te ve en los ojos!

Rick soltó una risita cuando Lisa lo miró al rostro e hizo un puchero. Acercó su rostro al de ella, sin poder quitarse la sonrisa del rostro y le besó la punta de la nariz traviesamente a la almirante.

- Admito que no puedo dejar de sentir un poco de… ¡No sé ni qué es lo que siento, Rick!

- Tú misma lo dijiste allá en Ciudad Monumento, Lisa… no vamos a pasarnos la vida sufriendo por cosas que ya quedaron en el pasado.

- Lo sé… es sólo que en teoría se dice muy fácil…

- Voy a poner las cosas en claro, Hayes… - Rick la miró a los ojos con una expresión seria en el rostro. – Minmei fue la primera mujer en la que yo estuve interesado, la primera mujer que sinceramente me gustó… no puedo negarlo. Pero USTED Almirante Hayes, usted fue la primera mujer a la que amé. Eso jamás va a cambiar. Tú eres la mujer que me gusta, la mujer que me encanta… tú eres la mujer a la que admiro, en la que confío, a quien deseo… ¡Eres la mujer que me ha vuelto loco¡Te amo, Lisa!

- ¡Oh Rick…! – Lisa soltó una risita nerviosa. - ¡Tú sabes que yo también te amo!

Rick, que todavía tenía sus brazos en torno a la cintura de la almirante, la atrajo contra su cuerpo y la besó a apasionadamente ahí, a media calle, entre los transeúntes que pasaban a su alrededor. Aquel beso profundo y apasionado le dijo a Lisa todo lo que necesitaba saber… ya no tenía dudas del amor que Rick sentía por ella.

Cuando se separaron, ella le sonrió con dulzura, decidiendo que no iba a darle a ese incidente más importancia de la que merecía. Tomó la mano de Rick y le sonrió coquetamente.

- Bueno, capitán… tenemos que ir por la despensa y la ropa… después podemos ir a mi casa y ahí podemos… no sé, hacer una demostración práctica de todo lo que hemos estado diciendo aquí¿No le parece?

- Hmmm… suena tentador. – Rick sonrió emocionado.

Lisa se acercó a besarlo justo debajo de la oreja y le susurró con una nota apasionada y profunda en su voz.

- No tienes que volver a tú casa esta noche¿Sabes?

Rick sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando la escuchó decir esas palabras. Cuando ella se separó de él, el capitán la tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla rumbo al supermercado mientras ella reía divertida… ¡Rick estaba determinado a llegar temprano a casa esa noche!

-

* * *

-

Lisa y Rick descansaban en la cama de la almirante. Ambos estaban tendidos de costado, Rick sólo llevaba puestos sus boxers y Lisa había decidido dormir en pantaloncillos cortos y una camiseta blanca de tirantes que generalmente usaba para hacer ejercicio. Ella estaba cómodamente instalada en los brazos de Rick, sintiendo su cuerpo fuerte y tibio pegado contra su espalda, sus piernas entrelazadas y la mano de él que acariciaba su brazo, recorriéndolo distraídamente de arriba a abajo con la punta de sus dedos mientras que de cuando en cuando se inclinaba para plantar un beso tibio y prolongado en el hombro desnudo de ella.

Se habían puesto esa ropa para una prolongada y muy íntima sesión de masaje mutuo que habían tenido esa noche, pero ambos habían terminado tan relajados, que ni siquiera se habían molestado en cambiarse para irse a dormir.

Se sentía bien estar así, tan cerca el uno del otro y de manera tan íntima. Aún y cuando todavía no se habían decidido a dar el siguiente paso lógico de su relación, a entregarse mutuamente y a hacer el amor, la intimidad entre ellos era ya bastante profunda. Y si todavía no habían consumado su amor no había sido por falta de deseo, sino porque ambos querían que fuera un acontecimiento especial y no sólo algo que sucediera entre la hora de la cena y la hora de ver el noticiero.

Lisa sabía que Rick estaba preparando algo, podía intuirlo… lo veía en sus ojos y en su sonrisa. Y aunque a veces el deseo los consumía, para ambos era aún más fuerte esa promesa silenciosa de resistir un poco más, y hacer de su primera vez algo inolvidable.

Eso, claro, no les había impedido el acercarse en un plano íntimo. Sus caricias, sus besos, sus exploraciones mutuas eran cada vez más audaces y más profundas. Pero aquello era bueno para ellos. Estaba reforzando su propia autoestima, estaba alejando sus miedos, sus temores y sus fantasmas. Los estaba acercando cada vez más en un plano que más que físico, era espiritual.

Además sabían que ese conocimiento íntimo que estaban teniendo el uno del otro los ayudaría a que su primera vez fuera tan especial como ellos deseaban que fuera, porque los haría sentirse menos nerviosos, más preparados… ¡Y ambos rogaban porque el día llegara pronto!

Sin embargo, en aquel momento ninguno de los dos pensaba en eso. Lisa no podía sacarse de la cabeza el encuentro que habían tenido con Minmei esa tarde. Sabía que no debía de dejar que eso la molestara, pero en un rincón de su cerebro, ella todavía se preguntaba… se preguntaba porqué la Señorita Macross había regresado. Pero sobre todo, se preguntaba que era lo que Rick estaba pensando en esos momentos. Sin embargo la voz suave de Rick en su oído pronto aplacó sus dudas y sus temores.

- ¿Crees que deba de ir, Lisa?

- ¿Qué? – Lisa había sido sacada de sus pensamientos de golpe y de momento no supo de qué estaba hablando Rick. - ¿A dónde?

- A visitar la planta de producción de las Industrias Stonewell Bellcom.

Lisa sonrió momentáneamente al percatarse de lo que su piloto en realidad había estado pensando mientras ella se torturaba con los recuerdos de su encuentro con Minmei. Esa tarde, durante la reunión que habían tenido con los fabricantes de los nuevos FY-4, se le había ofrecido a Rick la oportunidad de ir el fin de semana siguiente a la planta de producción para que pudiera observar por sí mismo los prototipos que ya se tenían listos. El capitán Hunter no había dado una respuesta, pero sabía que como encargado del proyecto y asesor de la almirante, no podía negarse a esa visita. El ver los nuevos prototipos en persona lo emocionaba… pero el pensar que estaría lejos de Lisa lo hacía dudar.

- Sólo son un par de días, Rick… yo quisiera que sí fueras a hacer esa visita. Estoy segura que ya viendo esas nuevas naves frente a frente muchas cosas te quedarán más claras, en cuanto al diseño y las aplicaciones de las que tenías tantos comentarios y sugerencias hoy.

- Sí, lo sé… es sólo que quisiera que tú vinieras conmigo. – Rick comentó con un suspiro, antes de besarla nuevamente en el hombro.

- Te acompañaría con gusto… si no tuviera esa reunión con el Consejo del GTU.

Rick hizo un ruidito con su garganta, pero no comentó nada más. Serían sólo dos días, podría resistirlos. Un prolongado silencio se hizo entre ellos. Ahora era Lisa quien acariciaba el brazo del piloto mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban. Estaba agotada.

- ¿En qué momento me hice adicto a ti, Lisa Hayes? – Rick murmuró.

Lisa sonrió pero no hizo comentario. Sólo se limitó a tomar la mano de él y besarle la palma. Aquello provocó una sonrisa adormilada en el rostro del capitán, quien suspiró profundamente y se inclinó sobre Lisa, quien lo miraba sobre su hombro. Sus labios se abrieron y se encontraron en un beso íntimo y profundo.

- Me gusta estar así contigo. ¡Se siente tan bien! – Rick comentó cuando el beso terminó, y su voz sonó grave y profunda, un indicio indiscutible de que estaba luchando contra el sueño que amenazaba con cerrar sus párpados en cualquier momento.

- A mí también me gusta estar así contigo, amor. – Lisa susurró.

Ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a quedarse dormidos, relajándose completamente en aquel abrazo tan íntimo y tibio.

- Te voy a extrañar, Hayes. – Rick refunfuñó.

Lisa sintió cómo la cabeza de Rick se recargaba pesadamente contra su cabello y sonrió, sabiendo que se había quedado dormido.

- Y yo a ti, Hunter…

Lisa cerró los ojos, pero antes de permitirse entregarse al sueño, todavía pensó un poco sobre los eventos de ese día… y cómo, quizás por primera vez en su vida, no se había sentido amenazada por la presencia de Minmei… recordó cómo él la abrazó, cómo la besó y lo tierno y cariñoso que él se había comportado con ella enfrente de Minmei. Sí, no podía dudarlo… esa tarde, frente a la Señorita Macross, ella había mirado a Rick a los ojos y había visto en ellos la luz del amor brillando para ella, para Lisa Hayes. Con ese pensamiento Lisa se quedó dormida, disfrutando no sólo de la cercanía física con su piloto, sino aún más, de su cercanía emocional.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente Rick estaba en su escritorio, terminando desganadamente su reporte del patrullaje del día. Max se acercó a la puerta de la oficina y tocó levemente con los nudillos.

- Pasa Max. – Rick le indicó sin gran entusiasmo.

- Te ves cansado, jefe.

- No, no es cansancio… estoy un poco estresado, eso es todo.

- ¿Por tu viaje de mañana?

Rick asintió levemente con la cabeza y pretendió seguir con su reporte, pero no pudo evitar el hablar con Max, sin dejar de teclear en su computadora.

- Por el viaje, por la situación con el consejo del GTU… sé que esa situación tiene a Lisa bastante preocupada y no me gusta verla así. Quisiera poder hacer algo por ella, pero creo que está fuera de mis manos… y es frustrante.

- Sin embargo ella está manejando la situación de una manera extraordinaria. Ayer en las noticias dijeron que la Almirante Hayes estaba siguiendo los pasos del almirante Gloval con su actitud diplomática, centrada e inteligente.

Rick sonrió con orgullo al escuchar las palabras de Max.

- He pensado… sobre lo que hablamos el otro día… sobre celebrar el 14 de febrero…

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Bueno… pensé en llevarla de día de campo. Ambos tenemos que trabajar ese día así que no creo que haya oportunidad de más cosas… además es algo que le debo desde hace tiempo. Quiero comenzar a redimirme con ella… espero que en este viaje pueda encontrarle algún regalo especial, pero no sé qué.

- Un día de campo suena bien. – Max sonrió. - ¿Planeas… ya sabes… dar el siguiente paso con ella durante ese día de campo?

Rick se sonrojó pero no contestó. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras fingía volver a su trabajo. Después de unos segundos movió la cabeza en un gesto que bien podía ser una afirmación… o una negación y se encogió de hombros.

- No sé… supongo que depende de cómo se den las cosas.

- Supongo que sí… Miriya y yo tenemos planeada una noche romántica, pero antes de eso pensamos ir a divertirnos un rato al Café Karaoke a donde siempre vamos. ¿Por qué no nos acompañan¡Les aseguro que se van a divertir mucho! Y después de eso podemos irnos a nuestras respectivas citas. ¿Qué dices?

- Lo pensaré. – Rick sonrió. – Max, sólo quiero pedirte un favor… bueno, darte las gracias primero por quedarte al frente del Skull durante mi ausencia.

- ¡Ni lo menciones, jefe! Para mi es un honor.

- Y segundo… en estos dos días que estaré fuera… ¿Podrían tú y Miriya…?

- ¡No te preocupes, Rick! – Max sonrió, dándole una palmadita a Rick en el hombro. – Te prometo que vamos a cuidar de Lisa mientras tú estás fuera. ¡Vete sin cuidado! Y cuando regreses, espero que me cuentes todo sobre esos prototipos.

- ¡Cuenta con ello, Max!

- ¿A qué hora te vas mañana?

- Temprano… supongo.

- Entonces mañana invitaremos a Lisa a cenar a la casa.

- ¡Te lo agradezco mucho Max! Ahora debo ir a preparar todo para mi viaje de mañana, incluyendo el reporte… ¡Gracias por todo!

- No te preocupes por nada… y cuídate mucho en tu viaje. ¡Oh, sólo una cosa más! – Max de pronto recordó la razón de su visita. – Minmei estuvo aquí ayer, buscándote.

- Lo sé… estaba afuera de la base cuando Lisa y yo salimos.

- ¿Qué? – Max replicó incrédulo. - ¿Estuvo afuera esperándote todo ese tiempo¡Vaya! Bueno… dejó esto para ti.

Rick tomó la cajita que Max le entregó y cuando lo abrió, dentro descubrió su medalla Titanium, la misma que hacía tanto tiempo le había dado a Minmei como regalo de cumpleaños en un arranque del que siempre se había arrepentido. El tenerla de nuevo en sus manos lo hizo sentir alegría y mucha emoción, sobre todo considerando el porqué le habían otorgado esa medalla en primer lugar: por rescatar a Lisa Hayes de la Base Sara, justo antes de que esta fuera destruida.

- ¿Cómo lograste que ella…?

- Tengo mis métodos. – Max le guiñó el ojo pero luego su voz se volvió seria y preocupada. - ¿Qué dijo Lisa del encuentro de ayer?

- Lisa es una dama… jamás dice demasiado, pero sé que se sentía algo insegura en la noche, entonces ella y yo—bueno…

Max se rió y Rick se sonrojó profundamente, aunque no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Había sido una noche de mucha ternura entre ellos.

- Bueno jefe, no quiero torturarte más… me retiro… sólo recuerda lo que tienes, lo que casi perdiste… ¡No te dejes envolver, Rick!

- No lo haré. Minmei ya es cosa de un pasado muy remoto… Max, ayer que la vi no sentí nada por ella en lo absoluto. Mi amor integro pertenece a Lisa. De eso no tengo duda.

- ¡Me da gusto escucharte hablar de esa manera, Rick! – Max sonrió.

Hablaron un poco más sobre Minmei, sobre la misión, sobre los sentimientos de Rick para con la mujer que le había robado el corazón. Finalmente Max se retiró de la oficina y el capitán Hunter decidió terminar de preparar las cosas para su viaje del día siguiente y después ir a casa y terminar su reporte allá.

-

* * *

-

La puerta de la casa de Lisa se abrió y la almirante entró, cerrándola detrás de ella con un suspiro pesado que revelaba lo cansada que se sentía. Colgó su gabardina en el perchero al lado de la puerta y sonrió cuando notó la de Rick colgada en el mismo sitio. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande cuando dio la media vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con él, quien le sonreía, recargado en el marco de la puerta de la sala.

- Siempre pensé que los almirantes podían ir a casa a la hora que quisieran… ¿Qué debo hacer para tener a mi almirante temprano en su casita?

Lisa se acercó a Rick y automáticamente él abrió sus brazos y ella se recargó en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

- Podríamos mandar a los miembros del consejo muy lejos por un par de meses… eso ayudaría.

- Hmmm… si ese fuera el caso, preferiría que fueras tú quien se fuera muy lejos un par de meses… conmigo, claro.

Lisa se rió, pero no comentó nada. Rick le había puesto las manos en los hombros y se los masajeaba cariñosamente.

- ¿Problemas con Maistroff, eh?

Lisa negó con la cabeza.

- Son sólo diferencias de opinión. El sábado voy a dejar bien clara la posición de la RDF en este asunto. Y si tengo que hacer uso de mi rango para que mi decisión sea aceptada por el coronel, lo haré. Acabamos de salir de una guerra… lo que menos deseo es involucrar a la RDF en política en estos momentos.

- Entiendo y sabes que apoyo tu decisión, incondicionalmente. ¿Cierto?

- Lo sé… - Lisa lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. - ¿Por qué no eres mi segundo al mando, Rick?

El se rió y se inclinó a besarla suavemente en los labios.

- Ya olvídate de todo. – Le tomó la mano y la guió a la cocina. - ¿Tienes hambre¿Qué se te antoja de cenar? Te puedo preparar lo que quieras.

- No Rick, está bien… quisiera tomar una ducha primero. Y no quiero que te canses… mañana tienes que viajar muy temprano. Revisé las órdenes de vuelo, vi que tu despegue está programado para las 0700 horas.

- Sí… - Rick se sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra. – Entre más pronto me vaya más pronto regresaré. Espero estar de vuelta el domingo en la tarde.

- Prométeme que vas a volar con cuidado.

- Te lo prometo.

Rick sonrió, sintiéndose enternecido al pensar que después de tantas misiones, de tantos combates, de tantas horas de vuelo, ella se seguía preocupando por él y su seguridad. Le puso las manos en la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, recargando su cabeza en su pecho. Lisa lo abrazó y recargó su mejilla en su cabello.

- Fui a mi casa a hacer mi maleta… no es mucho lo que voy a llevar. – Rick le informó. – Espero que no te moleste pero tomé una de tus fotos… un portarretratos de los que tenías en tu estudio… en donde estás en uniforme…

- ¿Sí? – Lisa sonrió, sabiendo a qué fotografía se refería.

- Te ves preciosa en esa foto… y quiero ponerla en mi mesita de noche, en el hotel… o donde sea que me hospeden.

Lisa le besó la cabeza y él sonrió.

- Sé que sólo son unos días, Rick… pero te voy a extrañar.

- Te voy a estar dando lata en tu celular… y te prometo que te voy a saturar tu bandeja de entrada con todos los e-mails que te voy a estar enviando, Lisa.

- Cuento con ello, piloto.

Rick levantó la mirada y sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lisa. Ella se inclinó para besarlo en medio de los ojos y él le respondió, frotando cariñosamente su espalda.

- Vete a bañar, amor. – Él le dijo. – Te voy a preparar un té de limón y una ensalada de fruta con yogurt. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Muy tentador!

Lisa se soltó de los brazos de Rick y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada y la sonrisa mientras ella salía de la cocina.

Cuando Lisa entró al baño, en su bata de baño y llevando su pijama en las manos, se detuvo en seco cuando vio que el lugar estaba alumbrado con varias velas aromáticas, dándole una iluminación tenue y muy especial. La tina estaba llena, lista para un buen baño de burbujas y había un reproductor de CDs, tocando suave música celta, de la que el capitán Hunter sabía que le gustaba a ella.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa sonrió, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía más de prisa.

- Pensé que necesitabas relajarte un poco. – Lisa escuchó la voz de su piloto justo detrás de ella y sintió sus brazos fuertes deslizarse alrededor de su cintura. – Tómate tu tiempo, preciosa… - la besó en el cuello. – Y disfrútalo.

Rick la soltó, pero cuando se iba a retirar, sintió la mano de Lisa cerrarse en torno a su muñeca, impidiendo que se alejara. Sus ojos bajaron a mirar sus manos y luego subieron lentamente hasta encontrarse con los de ella. Lisa sonreía tímidamente y le tomó un minuto el reunir el valor suficiente para decir lo que quería decir.

- Yo—estaba pensando que tal vez tú…

- ¿Sí? – Rick balbuceó, sintiendo que sus piernas se debilitaban.

- No sé… - Lisa desvió momentáneamente la mirada. - ¿Te gustaría…? – le señaló la tina con la cabeza y se sonrojó profundamente.

- … ¿Contigo…? – fue lo único que atinó a preguntar él.

Lisa bajó la mirada y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Rick parpadeó un par de veces sin poder creer que ella le estuviera proponiendo lo que le estaba proponiendo. Tuvo que pasar saliva para humedecer su garganta cuando vio a Lisa acercarse a la tina y su bata de baño caer pesadamente al suelo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la almirante ya había entrado a la tina y reía suavemente al sentir las burbujas en su piel. Sin siquiera percatarse de ello Rick había dejado de respirar. Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos, clavados en Lisa… pero no podía moverse.

- ¿Vienes? – Lisa le preguntó con una sonrisa que hizo que Rick cuestionara su lucidez.

Aquello era un sueño… no podía ser de otra manera. Sin embargo no pasaron más de veinte segundos antes de que la camiseta y los pantalones de ejercicio de Rick se unieran a la bata de Lisa en el suelo… y el capitán estuviera dentro de la tibia agua junto con su almirante.

Los besos y las caricias no se hicieron esperar. Era como si ninguno de los dos quisiera hablar, como si no quisieran siquiera pensar… querían dedicarse a disfrutar el momento, a disfrutarse mutuamente sin cuestionarse y sin dejar que su mente racional tomara el control. El suave aroma de las velas mezclado con el de las fragancias del baño de burbujas, el sonido musical del agua y el de la música relajante, la iluminación suave y cálida… el rumor de los besos y las palabras de amor, todo era como una sinfonía de colores, aromas, sonidos y sensaciones que hacían que Lisa y Rick simplemente perdieran la cabeza y se dedicaran a gozar el momento… ese momento que era tan íntimamente suyo.

La tina era pequeña, lo que hacía que aquella aventura fuera aún más íntima para ellos. Después de unos momentos, Rick se recargó contra el respaldo y Lisa se anidó entre sus brazos, descansando su espalda contra el pecho de él. Él instintivamente cerró sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo, sus manos descansando sobre el abdomen de ella.

- ¡Qué delicioso! – murmuró él, sin saber si se refería al baño de burbujas o al hecho de estar con ella.

- Sí… - Lisa respondió, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo mientras un suspiro de satisfacción escapaba de lo más profundo de su pecho. – Jamás pensé que algún día estaría así contigo, Rick.

Él sonrió para sí mismo y se inclinó para besar el hombro de Lisa, quien se estremeció involuntariamente con aquel contacto.

- Lisa… - la volvió a besar. – Eres mi mundo… - otro beso. – Mi amor… - seguido de uno más. - ¡Eres mi vida, Hayes!

- Rick… - Lisa sonrió y tomó las manos de Rick, besándolas cariñosamente.

Ambos se relajaron en aquel abrazo tan íntimo y tan tibio. Rick había capturado las manos de Lisa y las acariciaba, las masajeaba y las observaba con una mezcla de admiración y cariño, comparando su tamaño con las suyas y jugueteando con ellas. ¡Se veían tan pequeñas y delicadas en las suyas!

- Creo que comprenderás que después de esto no hay manera de que yo regrese a mi casa esta noche.

- Lo sé. – Lisa sonrió. – Jamás te dejaría hacerlo.

Rick soltó una risita y posó suavemente sus labios justo debajo de la oreja de ella.

- ¡No sabes las ganas que tengo… de hacerte el amor, Lisa!

Sus palabras sonaron vehementes, sinceras y llenas de pasión y ternura. Lisa abrió los ojos al escuchar aquello y sentir los labios de él atrapando juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Rick… - ella suspiró. – Yo… yo también te deseo.

- ¿Crees que podamos esperar un poco más, amor? – Rick le susurró al oído. – Quiero que sea especial, que sea inolvidable… ¡Te amo, Lisa!

- No te voy a negar que tengo miedo, Rick. – Lisa respondió en un susurro. – Pero quiero estar contigo… quiero fundirme contigo, amor. A veces siento que ya no puedo esperar más… pero sé que la espera valdrá la pena.

- Te prometo que así será, amor… - Rick seguía besándola. - ¡Te amo tanto! Tengo que ganarme este derecho… quiero merecerte, Lisa… aún no me siento preparado… no me siento digno de ti.

- Rick yo—

- Es la verdad, Lisa… después de todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros siento que… que debo redimirme, que debo de hacer que esto sea tan especial como sea posible.

- El estar contigo es especial para mi, amor. Pero entiendo… yo también tengo que superar muchas cosas… temores, miedos, culpas…

- Lisa… sólo quiero asegurarte que no tienes porqué estar nerviosa, amor. Va a ser especial… y va a ser sólo para ti…

- Yo lo sé… y no dudo que será el momento más feliz de mi vida pero… siento un poco de nervios. Será mi primera vez, Rick.

- Sí… - Rick sonrió contra su cuello. – Para mí también será la primera vez… la primera vez que _haré el amor_.

Lisa se relajó en los brazos del piloto, con una pequeña sonrisa llena de ternura en los labios. Él suspiró profundamente.

- ¡Te voy a extrañar, mi vida!

- Estos días pasarán rápido, amor… aunque no niego que también te voy a extrañar.

Lisa se dio vuelta, para mirar a Rick de frente y le habló apasionadamente:

- Ahora, capitán, permítame darle algo para que se lleve con usted y no me olvide…

Diciendo eso sus labios se unieron ardorosamente con los del piloto, quien se hundió un poco en el agua, cerró sus ojos y se entregó a aquel beso en el que puso su corazón y su alma.

Cuando el beso terminó y Lisa se separó lentamente de él, Rick se quedó inmóvil, sin siquiera poder abrir los ojos. Tenía una expresión de felicidad absoluta y paz profunda en el rostro. Ella sonrió notando lo simpático que se veía con el cabello mojado cayéndole sobre el rostro. Con ternura Lisa le apartó el cabello de su frente, para poderlo ver a los ojos, los cuales apenas y se entreabrieron para mirarla con amor.

- Otro beso así y no podré irme mañana a ese viaje, Hayes.

- Eso sólo algo para que tengas una razón para volver, Hunter.

- ¡Tengo todas las razones del mundo para volver, almirante!

Rick atrajo a Lisa hacia él y ella se rió suavemente, esa risa cristalina que siempre hacía que el corazón de él se alegrara. Lisa recargó su mejilla en el pecho desnudo del piloto y se permitió relajarse en su abrazo por unos minutos, en silencio, mientras con sus dedos delineaba los músculos bien definidos de su pecho, su abdomen y sus brazos. Rick sonreía, disfrutando del momento y acariciando la espalda, los brazos y el cabello de ella.

Finalmente decidieron que era hora de salir de la tina, pues el agua se estaba enfriando. Rick no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a Lisa, que fue la primera en salir. Suspiró profundamente cuando la vio ponerse su bata de baño y comenzó a secarse el cabello. Rick salió después de ella, amarrándose una toalla en la cintura. Se acercó a Lisa y le puso las manos en la cintura, mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole con una mezcla de ternura y pasión.

- Te llevo en la piel, Lisa… y te dejo aquí mi corazón. Ese te pertenece.

Se inclinó y la besó en los labios antes de que ambos salieran del baño y fueran a cambiarse. Él se puso unos pantalones de ejercicio color gris y una camiseta blanca con el escudo de la RDF bordado en el pecho, sobre el corazón. Lisa apareció en la cocina llevando encima solamente una desgastada camiseta de la Academia Militar que le llegaba a los muslos, y sus pantuflas amarillas. Rick sonrió pensando que Lisa se veía preciosa… se veía tan bella, tan joven… ¡Tan sexy!

Ambos se comieron la ensalada de fruta que él había preparado. Se sentaron en la barra y mientras se daban de comer mutuamente, hablaban del viaje, de la reunión de consejo de Lisa… pero también comenzaron a hablar de los planes que tenían para las semanas que venían. Querían salir un fin de semana, querían ir al cine juntos, querían salir a cenar a algún restaurante elegante. ¡Querían hacer tantas cosas!

Después de cenar ambos fueron a la sala, en donde Lisa puso música suave. No se molestaron en encender las luces, la suave iluminación azulada que provenía del alumbrado público era lo único que necesitaban. Cerca de la ventana, Rick abrazó a Lisa, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella mientras le susurraba palabras de amor. Terminaron moviéndose suavemente al ritmo de la música, abrazándose estrechamente por momentos o mirándose profundamente a los ojos y de vez en cuando compartiendo un beso suave y lleno de promesas.

Ya era tarde cuando se retiraron a dormir y lo hicieron juntos, fundidos en un abrazo íntimo y cálido, con una sonrisa en los labios y con la certeza en el corazón de que ahora ya no estaban solos. De que ahora había amor, mucho amor en sus corazones… y que eran los dueños absolutos del amor que él otro tenía para dar. Esa noche sintieron que no había en el mundo nadie que fuera tan feliz como ellos lo eran al estar juntos. Para ellos, que jamás habían conocido la felicidad en sus vidas, aquella noche era un tiempo que parecían haber robado directamente del paraíso.

-

* * *

-

Lisa abrió los ojos minutos antes de que la alarma sonara y estiró la mano para apagarla antes de que lo hiciera y despertara bruscamente a Rick, quien descansaba sobre el pecho de ella. Sonrió adormiladamente cuando lo vio dormir tan profundamente. Sentía su aliento en su pecho y la calidez de su respiración la tranquilizaba y la hacía sentir viva. Sin poder evitarlo acarició su cabello rebelde y trazó con la yema de sus dedos el contorno de su rostro. ¡Era tan apuesto!

Lisa suspiró, pensando en todas las veces que había despertado sola en esa cama, soñando con Rick… soñando con el momento en que él la miraría a los ojos, le diría que la amaba. Pero aquellos sólo parecían ser sueños… sueños inalcanzables, sueños imposibles. Y sin embargo ahora la realidad era mucho más maravillosa que cualquier sueño que ella pudiera haber tenido antes. Ahora ella y Rick estaban juntos… ¡Y él la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él!

Rick se movió un poco y comenzó a estirarse. Lisa lo miró enternecida… le gustaba estar ahí para verlo despertar. Se acercó para besarlo suavemente en los labios y Rick se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, aunque enseguida comenzó a corresponder aquel beso.

- ¡Buenos días, dormilón! – Lisa lo saludó cuando él entreabrió los ojos. - ¿Dormiste bien?

- Muy bien. – Rick se estiró pero enseguida volvió a acomodarse en el pecho de ella. – Pero el despertar fue la mejor parte.

Lisa soltó una risita y sintió cómo Rick comenzaba a acariciarle el abdomen y los costados. Ella correspondió acariciándole la espalda.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Hora de levantarse, me temo. – Lisa miró el reloj.

- Tú no tienes que ir a la base sino hasta dentro de dos horas. – Rick habló, aspirando profundamente el aroma de ella, como queriendo embriagarse de él.

- No creerás que me voy a quedar aquí mientras tú sales de viaje, Hunter. Voy a ir a despedirte a la pista de vuelo… y voy a estar ahí esperándote cuando regreses.

Rick sonrió y levantó la mirada, perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes que el la penumbra de aquella mañana se veían casi negros.

- ¿Podría amarte más de lo que te amo, Lisa Hayes?

- Tú siempre me sorprendes yendo un poco más allá, Rick Hunter.

Rick capturó sus labios en los suyos y se besaron larga y profundamente por varios minutos, hasta que el reloj les recordó que el tiempo seguía su marcha y ambos tuvieron que abandonar la cama y prepararse para sus labores del día… un día en el que ambos tendrían que despedirse por primera vez desde que habían iniciado su relación de pareja.

-

* * *

-

La almirante Hayes, sentada en su sillón detrás del escritorio, jugueteaba con la pluma fuente que traía en la mano, pero sin firmar ninguno de los documentos que se amontonaban sobre el escritorio. De cuando en cuando suspiraba profundamente y sus ojos se clavaban en un artículo que apenas había llegado a su escritorio esa mañana: un portarretratos con una fotografía del Capitán Hunter.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Lisa dio un salto, cuando ese sonido tan súbito la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¡Adelante! – ella respondió.

La puerta se abrió y el comandante Max Sterling entró, haciendo un respetuoso saludo militar.

- ¡Almirante! Buenos días… vengo a reportarme a sus órdenes y a informarle que en ausencia del capitán Hunter, yo he tomado temporalmente el mando de los escuadrones aéreos.

- Descanse, comandante. – Lisa buscó un documento entre los muchos que tenía sobre el escritorio. – Efectivamente, aquí está el informe… sólo debo autorizarlo.

Lisa firmó aquel papel y se lo entregó al comandante Sterling.

- Gracias almirante… solicito permiso para hablar libremente.

- Adelante, comandante Sterling.

- Lisa… - Max le sonrió. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… - ella le devolvió una sonrisa que tenía cierto dejo de tristeza.

- Me fue informado que Rick aterrizó en la base de la Stonewell Bellcom en Nueva Montreal hace unos minutos, sano y salvo.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – Lisa murmuró. – Max, no quiero que Rick piense que cuestiono sus habilidades de piloto. Yo sé que tanto él como Miriya y tú son los ases y los héroes de la RDF… pero no por eso dejo de preocuparme.

- Yo te entiendo, Lisa… pero Rick va a estar de vuelta más pronto de lo que te imaginas. Además puedes usar este tiempo para relajarte un poco porque por lo que he visto, Rick se ha convertido en tu sombra.

- Sí… - Lisa sonrió soñadoramente. – No que a mí me incomode… Max, hace unas horas que se fue y ya lo extraño mucho.

- Es la primera vez que se separan, ya como pareja. Es normal… - Max tomó asiento frente a ella. – Me da gusto verlos tan felices… te voy a decir un secreto Lisa, he conocido a Rick por muchos años y jamás, nunca antes lo había visto tan feliz. ¡Parece alguien completamente diferente! Y no sólo eso, sino que está muy enamorado… creo que por ahí andan un par de ojos verdes que lo traen vuelto loco.

- ¡Max…! – Lisa bajó la mirada y se sonrojó, aunque no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

- Los vi despedirse en la pista hoy… - Max sonrió. – Miriya y yo estuvimos conversando… jamás habíamos visto una escena más tierna en las pistas de vuelo.

Lisa recordó cómo había acompañado a Rick hasta el Skull Uno y rompiendo todo protocolo militar, él la había mantenido abrazada todo el tiempo mientras caminaban por la pista. Ambos se habían hecho mil recomendaciones y se habían recordado mutuamente lo mucho que se amaban. Rick y ella se habían despedido al pie de la escalerilla del Skull Uno. Él le había asegurado que todo estaría bien y que volvería pronto. Ambos se habían besado larga y profundamente y luego ella había mantenido la mano de Rick en la suya mientras él subía a la cabina de su nave. Cuando sus dedos se separaron, ambos clavaron sus ojos en los del otro y Rick murmuró que la amaba.

Ella lo había despedido con un saludo militar que él había correspondido… y le había mandado un beso con la mano. Cuando el Skull Uno estaba por despegar, la última imagen que ella recordaba era a Rick besando sus placas de ID antes de despedirse de ella con un movimiento de mano.

Max no se atrevía a interrumpir la ensoñación de Lisa, aunque el sonido del teléfono celular de la almirante se encargó de hacerlo.

- ¿Rick? – Lisa se apresuró a contestar.

- ¡Hola Lisa! – él se escuchaba jovial y despreocupado. – El vuelo fue tranquilo y llegué a mi destino sin novedad. Sólo quería que lo supieras… te llamo más tarde desde el hotel para que podamos platicar mejor.

- Estaré esperando tu llamada.

- ¿Cómo estás, amor?

- Bien… mientras tú estás lejos yo me quedo en mi oficina en muy buena compañía. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo a Max, quien le sonrió.

- Dile hola a Max de mi parte entonces. – Rick soltó una risita.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es Max?

- Pues más te vale que sea Max, Hayes… de otra manera vas a tener un novio muy celoso aquí… ¡Y no te gustaría saber lo que los novios celosos pueden hacer!

- ¿Tirarse en una cama a ver el techo y rabiar toda la tarde? – Lisa se rió.

- ¡Vaya almirante tan irrespetuosa la mía! Lisa Hayes, cuando vuelva voy a—

- ¡Uh-oh! – Lisa lo detuvo. – Nada de amenazas, Hunter. Aunque estés lejos aún puedo mandarte al calabozo por insubordinación.

- Le tengo una mejor propuesta, almirante… ¿Qué tal un arraigo domiciliario cuando vuelva? En su casa, por supuesto.

Lisa se rió y Max sonrió. Le alegraba verla tan feliz.

- Hey, preciosa ya llegaron a recogerme… te llamo del hotel en cuanto pueda¿De acuerdo?

- Cuídate Rick… ¡Te amo!

- Y yo te amo más. ¡Un beso!

Lisa terminó la llamada y suspiró soñadoramente; Max la miraba con una mezcla de diversión y ternura reflejada en su rostro.

- Sinceramente no se quién de los dos se ve más enamorado, Lisa. Pero bueno… antes de irme sólo quería decirte que Miriya y yo quisiéramos que nos acompañaras a cenar esta noche… sabemos que mañana tienes junta de consejo y que debes estar en tu casa temprano para prepararlo todo pero… nos gustaría que nos honraras con tu presencia.

- Gracias Max… tengo mucho que hacer pero… a decir verdad no deseo estar sola esta noche. Les agradezco la invitación y la acepto con mucho gusto. – Lisa sonrió emocionada.

- ¿A qué hora quieres que pasemos por ti?

- No se molesten… me gusta caminar después de un día de trabajo. Llego a su casa como a las siete, si les parece bien.

- ¡Perfecto! – Max se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. - ¡Ahí la esperamos, almirante!

- ¡Gracias Max!

El comandante Sterling saludó militarmente antes de salir de la oficina. Lisa suspiró y tomó el retrato de Rick en sus manos, observándolo fijamente. Después de unos momentos lo volvió a colocar sobre el escritorio y se obligó a concentrarse en su trabajo.

-

* * *

-

Rick fue recibido cálida y formalmente en la pista de vuelo de Stonewell Bellcom por David Stonewell, el mismo que había conocido hacía algunos días en ciudad Macross y quien se había pasado toda la reunión coqueteándole a Lisa. Rick lo saludó formalmente, pero con ciertas reservas.

- Mi padre lo está esperando, capitán. – David comenzó a conducir a Rick rumbo a uno de los edificios. – Me da gusto que haya podido venir. Le aseguro que le gustará visitar nuestra línea de ensamblaje y ver los prototipos de los nuevos VF-4.

- Gracias, señor Stonewell. – Rick respondió un tanto secamente. – Esas nuevas naves reemplazaran a nuestros viejos y confiables VF1 y quiero dejar en claro desde ahora que la RDF necesita el mejor aparato que se pueda crear. Sus prototipos deben de superar a los VF1. Yo personalmente necesito estar seguro que este cambio será para mejorar.

- Yo le aseguro que así será, capitán. Se que es diferente leer reportes y ver bocetos en papel que ver las cosas en vivo… confíe en mí, en cuanto vea los VF-4, se enamorará de ellos.

- Realmente eso espero.

- Mi hermano murió en la última guerra. – David habló, capturando de inmediato la atención de Rick. – Sirvió bajo las órdenes del teniente comandante Fokker. Cayó víctima del fuego enemigo durante el primer ataque a la Isla Macross hace ya tanto tiempo… desde entonces mi padre, que es ingeniero aeronáutico, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a desarrollar una nave de combate que fuera confiable, segura, maniobrable… ¡Lo mejor que se pudiera crear! En honor a mi hermano y para prevenir que más pilotos mueran. El resultado fue el VF-4 Lightning III.

- ¿Sirvió bajo las órdenes de Roy Fokker? – Rick repitió, sintiendo una súbita simpatía por aquella familia.

- Así es, capitán. Mi padre también era muy amigo del almirante Gloval… él mismo estuvo revisando algunos prototipos preliminares hace alrededor de dos años. Por todo esto le digo que no creo que usted encuentre ningún detalle incomodo en el VF-4… es una nave que más que diseñada con la cabeza, se hizo con el corazón. Mi padre ha puesto todo su empeño y toda su fortuna en este proyecto.

- ¡No puedo esperar a ver las naves prototipo!

- Su opinión es muy importante para nosotros, capitán. La almirante Hayes dejó bien claro que las decisiones que usted tome y los comentarios que tenga serán las directrices en las que ella se apoyará al momento de tomar la decisión final. Sabemos que tenemos que impresionarlo a usted para convencer a la almirante. Por eso el día de hoy usted, capitán, es nuestro invitado de honor.

David hizo una pausa y Rick sonrió, sintiéndose realmente halagado e importante, no por ser el invitado de honor, sino por el lugar que Lisa le había otorgado en ese proyecto. Jamás en su vida nadie lo había hecho sentir tan importante.

- La almirante realmente confía en usted¿No es así, capitán? No tengo duda de que usted debe de ser el mejor piloto de la RDF.

- No, en realidad no… hay mejores. Sin embargo la almirante Hayes y yo tenemos un largo historial… ambos confiamos totalmente el uno en el otro.

Mientras subían por el elevador a uno de los niveles superiores del edificio de oficinas, David le lanzó una pregunta a quemarropa al capitán.

- Me impresionó mucho conocer a la almirante. Había escuchado hablar de ella e incluso la había visto en los noticiarios… pero, con todo respeto, jamás pensé que fuera tan joven y bella. ¿Usted sabe si está saliendo con alguien?

Rick hizo un gesto de disgusto mientras volvía a sentir ese flujo caliente recorriéndole todo el cuerpo y haciendo que incluso la cabeza le doliera un poco.

- Señor Stonewell, la almirante Hayes es una mujer extraordinaria y su historial militar es sorprendente. Sus logros y éxitos profesionales son dignos de mencionar… fue la militar más condecorada durante la última guerra… la mejor de su generación en la Academia Militar. Todo en ella es sorprendente e impresionante. Por otro lado, su profesionalismo y su imparcialidad como líder de la RDF son incuestionables.

- No lo pongo en duda, capitán… sin embargo eso no la obliga a un voto de castidad¿No es así? Es decir… una mujer tan hermosa y agradable como ella…

- Si le estoy diciendo esto, - Rick lo interrumpió sintiéndose molesto de ese último comentario - es porque no quiero que lo que le voy a decir ahora cambie la opinión que tiene de la almirante Hayes… y que tampoco influya en el respeto profesional que se me debe como encargado de este proyecto por parte de la RDF. Incluso los soldados tenemos el derecho de tener una vida privada¿Sabe?

- Por supuesto, capitán.

- Bien… - Rick tomó aire. – La almirante Hayes… Lisa, ella es mi pareja. Estamos juntos y nuestra relación sentimental es muy fuerte.

- ¡Oh…! – David se sonrojó profundamente, se notaba sinceramente apenado. - ¡Lo siento mucho, capitán! Debe de pensar que soy un completo estúpido… yo aquí con mis comentarios fuera de lugar con respecto a la almirante… ¡Le pido disculpas!

- Está bien… - Rick y David salieron del elevador. – Sólo quiero clarificar las cosas para evitar malos entendidos. Y espero que no crea que mi posición al frente de este proyecto tiene algo que ver con mi relación personal con la almirante. Como le dije, ella es demasiado profesional en su trabajo.

- No capitán, jamás pensaría algo así ni de ella ni de usted. – David lo guió a una oficina al final del pasillo. – Tengo que admitir que en cuanto supimos que usted sería el oficial a cargo de este proyecto por parte de la RDF, investigamos un poco su historial… ¡Y es impresionante! Tanto mi padre como yo pensamos que fue un acierto de parte de la almirante Hayes el ponerlo a usted al frente.

- Gracias.

- Y bueno, debo decirle que usted y la almirante hacen una hermosa pareja. Me imagino que fue amor a primera vista¿No es así?

- No… no precisamente. – Rick se talló la nariz para ocultar la sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios. – En realidad tal vez lo fue… aunque nos tomó cuatro años el admitirlo.

- ¿Usted cortejó a la almirante durante cuatro años? – David sonrió. - ¡Vaya que la almirante debe de ser una mujer bastante difícil de impresionar! Mis respetos para usted, capitán… fue una partida bien jugada, por lo que veo. ¡Y felicidades por estar al lado de una mujer tan increíble como ella! Usted sin duda es un hombre con suerte.

Mientras David abría la puerta de la oficina, Rick pensaba que las cosas en realidad habían sido un poco diferentes… no había sido él quien había cortejado a Lisa por tanto tiempo. Era ella quien durante todo ese tiempo jamás se había dado por vencida con él. Involuntariamente su mano tocó sobre la tela de su uniforme sus placas de identificación y sintió que su piel se calentaba en el punto donde aquellas descansaban sobre su piel.

- Padre, - David lo estaba presentando. – El capitán Richard Hunter de la RDF está aquí.

- ¡Adelante, capitán Hunter! – el señor Stonewell lo hizo pasar a su elegante oficina. - ¡Lo esperábamos!

El jefe de la dinastía de los Stonewell era un hombre ya grande de edad, de cabello y barbas encanecidas que le daban una apariencia noble y distinguida. Rick sonrió al estrechar su mano, sintiendo que aquel era un hombre en quien se podía confiar. Había algo en él que hacía que Rick se sintiera cómodo en su presencia.

- ¡No esperaba que fuera tan joven, capitán! Vaya, sin duda es usted un prodigio en el aire… con su juventud y experiencia.

- Mucho gusto, señor Stonewell y agradezco sus comentarios. En realidad he volado aviones desde que era pequeño. Tengo cuatro años sirviendo en la RDF.

- El capitán Hunter está muy interesado en ver los prototipos, papá. – David comentó.

- A mi me gustaría que hiciéramos una revisión de los documentos y enseguida, sí el capitán así lo dispone, podemos pasar a la línea de ensamblaje.

- Claro, me parece bien. – Rick aceptó, tomando asiento en el lugar donde David le indicó.

Así comenzó esa visita del capitán Hunter a las Industrias Stonewell Bellcom. Para Rick era triste pensar que sus viejos y queridos VF1 serían descontinuados después de tantos años de fiel servicio… pero por otro lado le emocionaba mucho estar a cargo de ese proyecto y ser el primer oficial de la RDF que estaría frente al nuevo prototipo VF-4. Sin duda era un momento histórico.

-

* * *

-

Esa noche en su cuarto de hotel, Rick estaba acostado en su cama, en su ropa de dormir, mirando al techo. Recordaba los eventos del día y de cuando en cuando miraba su reloj. Finalmente alargó la mano para tomar el auricular del teléfono y automáticamente marcó el número de Lisa. La voz suave y musical de ella contestó casi inmediatamente haciendo que el corazón del piloto brincara de alegría en su pecho y una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

- ¡Hola amor! – Rick la saludó con voz adormilada, esa que a Lisa le parecía tan adorable. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu cena con los Sterling?

- Voy llegando de ella, Rick. – Lisa le contestó. – En realidad me la pasé muy bien, Max y Miriya son increíbles, me hicieron reír mucho… y la pequeña Dana, adorable como siempre.

- Me da gusto saber que estás bien… te he extrañado mucho¿Sabes?

- Yo también…

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos. Un silencio que no era incomodo en lo absoluto. Era como si ambos desearan simplemente escuchar la respiración del otro por un momento. Fue Rick quien volvió a tomar la palabra.

- ¿Todo listo para tu reunión de mañana?

- Casi… estuve trabajando en unas presentaciones toda la tarde. Ahora pienso tomar un baño y luego terminar lo que tengo pendiente. Pero no creo que me tome mucho tiempo.

- No… - Rick sonrió. – Al menos no tienes ahí a un piloto latoso quitándote el tiempo.

- ¡No sabes cuanto desearía tener a ese piloto latoso y encimoso aquí conmigo en estos momentos!

Rick sonrió con ternura.

- ¿Aunque no te dejara ni siquiera para que fueras a tomar tu baño?

- No me molestaría. – Lisa respondió con un acento coqueto que a Rick le encantó.

- ¡No me incites, Hayes! Puede ser peligroso.

Lisa se rió y Rick sonrió al imaginar el brillo de sus ojos verdes mientras lo hacía. Tan sólo ese pensamiento fue suficiente para inundarle el corazón de una cálida ternura.

- ¿Cómo te fue a ti, amor¿Cómo va la visita a Stonewell Bellcom?

- Bueno… tuve que poner en su lugar a David esta mañana y decirle que más valía que no se metiera con mi chica… fue algo difícil porque se puso rejego, pero al final terminó pidiendo misericordia, cuando lo tenía totalmente vencido en el suelo y le estaba aplicando una llave de lucha libre… me sentí generoso y lo perdoné, pero sólo porque no soporto ver llorar a un hombre.

- ¿En serio?

Rick pudo adivinar que Lisa estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Conocía ese tono de voz.

- Sí, bueno… algo por el estilo.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa le habló con ternura. – Agradezco que seas mi caballero andante y que defiendas mi honor pero… yo me refería a aspectos más técnicos y oficiales de tu visita.

- ¡Ah, esos! – Rick sonrió divertido. - ¡Detalles, almirante! Con usted todo son detalles…

- Pues no se porqué, pero por el tono de tu voz puedo apostar que te entretuviste bastante en esa planta de ensamblaje.

- Bueno… no lo voy a negar. Los Stonewell han resultado ser anfitriones muy agradables. Incluso me llevaron a cenar a un restaurante muy elegante hoy. ¡Hubiera querido que estuvieras aquí! Nueva Montreal es un lugar precioso, Lisa… esta tarde visitamos las líneas de ensamblaje y vi los prototipos del VF-4… admito que tenía dudas y hasta ciertos prejuicios pero después de ver a esos bebés en vivo y a todo color… ¡Lisa, estoy impresionado!

- Me alegra escucharte decir eso. El almirante Gloval tenía muchas esperanzas en este proyecto.

- Sí, es impresionante… estuve hablando con uno de los pilotos de pruebas de la compañía… es nieto de Stonewell¿Sabes? Es un piloto muy joven… el señor Stonewell me dijo que la mejor garantía que podía darnos era que su piloto de pruebas era su propio nieto… que eso garantizaba que él confiaba en la seguridad y desempeño de sus naves de tal manera, que no le importaba que fuera su nieto quien los piloteara. Yo pienso que eso en realidad dice mucho de estas naves y su fabricante. El piloto, Jake Stonewell, es realmente bueno… hoy estuve en los simuladores también… te voy a entregar mi reporte completo en cuanto vuelva pero… pero estoy muy satisfecho, Lisa.

- ¡No sabes cómo me alegra escucharte decir todas esas cosas, Rick! Quizás utilice algunas de tus observaciones mañana durante la reunión del consejo, si el tema sale a colación.

- Me parece bien… pero… ya no hablemos de asuntos de trabajo… mejor dime cómo estuvo tu día, amor… no he podido olvidarme de… de ese momento tan increíble de la otra noche… el baño de burbujas y todo eso.

- Yo tampoco, amor. – La voz de Lisa se suavizó.

- Te voy a extrañar mucho esta noche, Lisa…

Por espacio de una hora ambos estuvieron hablando, compartiendo sus experiencias del día, riéndose al recordar episodios graciosos de las últimas semanas y haciendo planes para las que estaban por venir. Cuando finalmente terminaron la llamada, después de haber intercambiado frases cariñosas y besos a distancia, ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

Rick tomó el retrato de Lisa de encima de su mesita de noche y lo observó atentamente por varios minutos, antes de colocarlo suavemente sobre su pecho, abrazándolo casi posesivamente y cerrar los ojos para entregarse al sueño.

-

* * *

-

El día siguiente ambos estuvieron demasiado ocupados. Quizás en un esfuerzo inconsciente por hacer que el día pasara rápido y mantener sus mentes concentradas en mil cosas al mismo tiempo, para no extrañarse demasiado, Lisa y Rick en sus respectivos lugares habían tratado de adelantar todo el trabajo que les fuera posible, sin importar que fuera sábado.

La junta que Lisa había tenido con el consejo había durado varias horas y por primera vez en su vida, ella se alegró de ello. Todos notaron que la almirante Hayes entró al salón de juntas con una sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar de lo tensa de la situación. Lo que nadie supo fue que el motivo de esa sonrisa era la llamada despertador que había recibido esa mañana desde Nueva Montreal y el enorme ramo de rosas blancas que la almirante había encontrado en su oficina con una nota firmada por el capitán Hunter, deseándole suerte en la junta y recordándole lo orgulloso que estaba de ella y lo mucho que la amaba. Esos eran motivos suficientes para sonreír a pesar de las circunstancias.

La junta de hecho había ido mejor de lo que Lisa había esperado. Había hablado en privado con algunos de los miembros del Consejo del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y les había expuesto sus puntos de vista con antelación. Además se había encargado de enviar reportes completos de la situación actual de la RDF al GTU, por lo que todos estaban al tanto de cuál era el status del ejército después de la guerra.

El coronel Maistroff expuso algunas diferencias que aún tenía con la almirante Hayes, sin embargo la mayoría de los miembros del consejo de la GTU apoyaron la postura de Lisa y su visión pacifista y humanitaria. Entre los acuerdos que se tomaron en la junta fue que la RDF, tal y como la almirante Hayes proponía, fuera una fuerza de apoyo al gobierno legítima e institucionalmente constituido de la Tierra Unida, sin tener ingerencia directa en los asuntos políticos y los problemas internos de dicho gobierno. Ellos eran militares, no les correspondía hacer política. Su misión era entrenar, mantenerse alertas y salir a defender a la humanidad cuando sus servicios fueran requeridos. Ellos no podían meterse en asuntos que no les incumbían según sus propias leyes, estatutos, reglamentos y etiquetas militares.

El coronel Maistroff no estaba muy de acuerdo con la postura de la almirante Hayes, sin embargo aceptó ser el representante de la RDF ante el Consejo del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida… _"representando los intereses y estando al pendiente de las obligaciones de la RDF, más sin tener ingerencia en asuntos internos del GTU y en caso de querer ocupar un puesto administrativo o ejecutivo en el GTU, deberá solicitar previamente la licencia, ya sea temporal o definitiva, de su comisión en la RDF"_, Lisa había ordenado con firmeza.

Los acuerdos tomados no habían sido completamente del agrado de Maistroff, pero él también tenía que admitir que habían sido mejores que los que él esperaba que se tomaran ese día. Jamás se atrevería a admitirlo en voz alta, pero muy dentro de él comenzaba a pensar que Lisa Hayes podría llegar a ser una almirante bastante buena después de todo.

Al término de la reunión, el representante general del GTU los invitó a todos a comer al restaurante más exclusivo de Ciudad Macross. Lisa quiso declinar la invitación, pero no le fue posible hacerlo… hubiera querido que Rick estuviera a su lado en dicha comida, pero tampoco eso fue posible. Al final estuvo varias horas hablando con los miembros del consejo en un ambiente más relajado mientras comían… e incluso llegó a establecer varios acuerdos importantes que posteriormente serían formalizados.

Después de la comida Lisa regresó a su oficina y pasó el resto de la tarde trabajando arduamente en varios documentos que tenía pendientes. Fue una tarde muy provechosa, pues prácticamente adelantó el trabajo de toda la semana que estaba por venir… lo cual le permitiría tener días más relajados. O al menos eso esperaba…

-

* * *

-

Lejos de Ciudad Macross, en Nueva Montreal, Rick también había tenido un día bastante ocupado. Quería volver a casa al día siguiente, tan temprano como le fuera posible, por lo que la agenda de ese sábado estuvo pesada, pero muy interesante.

Estuvo visitando las líneas de ensamblaje de la Stonewell Bellcom y revisando a fondo los diseños de los VF-4 en vivo, asesorado por David, quien a pesar de todo se había redimido con Rick y habían llegado a congeniar bastante bien. Después de una mañana de demasiados tecnicismos, habían ido a comer. Por la tarde iba a pasar con Jake Stonewell a los simuladores de vuelo VF-4 y eso lo tenía particularmente emocionado.

- Realmente no tengo ninguna queja en contra de estas naves. – Rick comentaba mientras comía. – Después de tantos años de volar los VF-1 y de confiar mi vida a ellos en batalla, no niego que tenía mis prejuicios en contra de estos nuevos modelos. Sin embargo me han convencido.

- Me alegra escucharte decir eso, Rick… nosotros también teníamos nuestras dudas y prejuicios hacia el nuevo almirantazgo de la RDF. El proyecto iba muy adelantado con el Almirante Gloval y cuando él falleció, bueno… - un sincero gesto de dolor apareció en el rostro de David. – Mira, no niego que este es un contrato multimillonario con la RDF y el dinero siempre es bastante convincente. Pero después de todo lo que has visto aquí, creo que tú mismo te habrás dado cuenta de que no estamos haciendo esto sólo por el dinero.

- Sí, lo sé.

- La almirante Hayes y tú son personas nobles que nos han dado nuestro lugar como compañía y aún como seres humanos… el trato con ustedes ha sido cordial y amable y estoy muy agradecido, Rick… agradecido con ella por darnos la oportunidad de seguir en este proyecto, aún después de la muerte del almirante Gloval y agradecido contigo por haber venido hasta aquí a evaluar el proyecto y a ver con tus propios ojos lo que se está haciendo.

- Para mí ha sido un honor. En cuanto vuelva a Ciudad Macross presentaré mi reporte ante la almirante Hayes y ella se encargará de presentar su decisión al consejo. Sinceramente no creo que haya ningún problema… es cosa de días, quizás semanas… pero este proyecto será aprobado y saldrá.

- Nosotros estamos a la espera de que la RDF nos dé luz verde. En cuanto lo haga, comenzaremos con la producción masiva de VF-4… pensamos que tendríamos el primer lote listo para mediados del verano, agosto a más tardar.

- ¡Eso sería excelente!

- Hay algo que quiero ofrecerte, Rick… - David lo dudó un poco. – No creas que estoy tratando de comprarte ni nada por el estilo… digamos que es una manera de agradecerte lo que haces por nosotros.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Mi padre y yo estuvimos conversando anoche y—bueno, a ambos nos parece realmente estupendo que tú y la almirante Hayes sean una pareja¿Sabes? Y bueno, comprendemos que a veces debe ser difícil para ustedes encontrar tiempo para relajarse y disfrutar su noviazgo… mi padre me pidió que como muestra de agradecimiento, te ofreciera un viaje a una cabaña que tenemos en los bosques de Nueva Montreal… es una cabaña de la compañía, a donde vamos a relajarnos un poco de vez en cuando… es un lugar bastante bonito y la cabaña en sí es de lujo. Pienso que la almirante y tú disfrutarían bastante un fin de semana en ese sitio.

Rick miró a David con incredulidad.

- Como te digo, no estoy tratando de ganarme tu buena voluntad con regalos… es una muestra de aprecio y de agradecimiento.

- Bueno… no sé qué decir… - Rick balbuceó. – Yo… yo no sé si debería…

- No es mucho… pero es algo que pueden disfrutar juntos. Y en estos tiempos, donde no hay muchas opciones para salir a descansar, después de que la mayoría de los lugares turísticos fueron destruidos…

- La verdad es que estaba pensando en llevar a Lisa a algún lugar tranquilo para su cumpleaños.

- Pues esta cabaña es el mejor sitio, Rick…

El capitán Hunter sonrió, haciendo rápidos cálculos mentales. Ese año, por fortuna, el día del cumpleaños de Lisa caería en sábado. Podrían arreglar que el viernes estuviera libre para ellos y quizás el lunes siguiente también… un fin de semana de cuatro días era una buena idea.

- Pues no quiero abusar de tu confianza, David pero… si hubiera manera de que pudiera usar esa cabaña del viernes 2 al lunes 5 de marzo, realmente te lo agradecería muchísimo.

- ¡Hecho! – David sonrió, apuntando las fechas en su agenda electrónica. – Es tonto preguntarle esto a un piloto de la RDF pero… ¿Necesitarán algún medio de transporte?

- No, está bien… muchas gracias. – Rick sonrió tímidamente. – De hecho pienso que en esos días vamos a estar estrenando una camioneta Freelander que compramos.

- ¡Excelente! Pues de Macross hasta la cabaña deben ser unas 8 o 10 horas por carretera…

- Sí, pero bueno… quiero estrenar la Freelander y además… 10 horas para conversar con Lisa… pienso que es bueno.

- Cierto… bien, capitán Hunter, délo por hecho. Ya nos encargaremos de que la cabaña esté lista ese día para recibir a la almirante Hayes como ella se lo merece.

David firmó la cuenta que un mesero ya les había presentado, con cargo a la compañía y le sonrió a Rick.

- Ahora, si no dispone de otra cosa, me parece que los simuladores de vuelo están esperando por usted, capitán. Mi sobrino Jake está muy entusiasmado con pasar la tarde con usted en esos simuladores.

- ¡Pues vamos entonces! – Rick respondió con una sonrisa.

-

* * *

-

Era media tarde y el clima tan benigno de los días anteriores parecía haberse desvanecido de súbito. El cielo estaba gris y amenazaba con tormenta mientras Rick Hunter volaba de regreso a Ciudad Macross.

Sin embargo, el clima contrastaba con la sonrisa que él traía en los labios y la alegría y emoción que traía en el corazón. Había sido un buen fin de semana y ahora estaba volando de regreso a la mujer que amaba.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo emocionante que había sido para él estar la tarde anterior en los simuladores del VF-4. Había encontrado que en realidad esas naves no eran muy difíciles de pilotear, muchas de las características de los viejos VF-1 habían sido mejoradas, se les habían implementado muchos avances tecnológicos y los controles no era muy diferentes a los de los VF-1. Había pasado horas en los simuladores con Jake Stonewell y había llegado a dominar bastante bien aquel nuevo modelo de aeronave, al menos en el simulador.

Sin embargo lo más emocionante de todo su viaje había ocurrido esa mañana, cuando el señor Stonewell lo había llevado a la pista de vuelo, en donde un prototipo de VF-4 biplaza estaba listo para despegar. Jake lo pilotearía, pero para Rick el poder volar en esa nueva nave había sido sin duda el broche de oro a su visita a las industrias Stonewell Bellcom. El VF-4 se había elevado suavemente, produciendo una emoción indescriptible en el veterano piloto… y el vuelo había sido emocionante, sobre todo cuando Jake le había permitido pilotear la nave estando en el aire. Las horas que había pasado en el simulador el día anterior habían valido la pena, pues Rick pudo controlar el VF-4 y pilotearlo como si fuera su Skull Uno, sin ningún problema ni contratiempo.

Cuando habían aterrizado, el capitán Hunter había elogiado el funcionamiento de aquel aparato ante los Stonewell, quienes sonreían satisfechos.

- Como ya le hemos dicho capitán, en cuanto la RDF nos dé luz verde, comenzaremos la producción masiva de estos aparatos. Mientras tanto, me comprometo a que en dos semanas, tres a lo mucho, tendremos listo un prototipo que llevaremos a Ciudad Macross para que con él la RDF comience a llevar a cabo sus pruebas preliminares.

Rick no podía quitarse esas palabras de la cabeza… las pruebas preliminares… los primeros vuelos de prueba que los pilotos de la RDF llevarían a cabo en ese nuevo modelo. ¿Y quién sí no él era el más indicado para efectuar esas pruebas preliminares¡El quería ser el piloto de pruebas del VF-4 tanto como Roy Fokker lo había sido de los VF-1!

El capitán Hunter decidió que iba a hablar con la almirante Hayes lo más pronto posible, solicitarle su aprobación y autorización para que él fuera el piloto de pruebas del VF-4. Rick sabía que tal vez iba a necesitar convencer a Lisa… pero ella no podía negarse a su petición. Se requería un piloto experto para aquella misión y fuera de Max y él mismo, no se le ocurría ningún otro piloto lo suficientemente capacitado para llevar a cabo esos vuelos de prueba.

Rick suspiró cuando súbitamente recordó el ofrecimiento que los Stonewell le habían hecho de su cabaña en el bosque y sonrió al pensar que a Lisa le encantaría pasar su cumpleaños en ese lugar.

- ¡Va a ser muy especial! Yo me encargaré de que sea el mejor cumpleaños que hayas tenido en tu vida… al menos hasta ahora, Lisa. ¡No te lo imaginas!

La sonrisa de Rick se hizo más grande cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de entrar al espacio aéreo de Ciudad Macross. Abrió el canal de comunicación y se reportó a la torre de control del Prometheus.

- Aquí Skull Uno a Prometheus… capitán Rick Hunter solicitando permiso de aterrizaje.

- Aquí Delta 1 desde torre de Prometheus…

Rick no pudo evitar soltar una risita emocionada cuando escuchó aquella voz y aquellas inconfundibles palabras. Como reflejo automático alargó su mano para encender la pantalla del tacnet y la imagen de Lisa apareció frente a él.

- Permiso concedido, Skull Uno. – Lisa le sonrió. – La pista está libre para su aterrizaje.

- Misión cumplida, Delta Uno… - Rick le devolvió la sonrisa. – Voy de regreso a casa.

Minutos más tarde el inconfundible VT insignia del legendario Escuadrón Skull aterrizó suavemente en la pista. La tarde era gris, fría y airosa, pero Lisa no parecía notarlo. Para ella aquel día se había vuelto perfecto en cuanto había divisado aquel VT acercándose a la pista. Era extraño, pensó, que hubiera llegado a tal punto de que incluso el sonido del Skull Uno le era familiar… ella podía reconocer el sonido de sus motores sobre cualquier otro VT… ¡Así de bien había llegado a conocer a Rick y a todo lo que lo representaba!

Cuando el capitán Hunter salió de la cabina del Skull Uno y pisó tierra, lo primero que vio fue a la almirante Hayes, en ropa de civil, de pie a un lado de la pista. Llevaba puesto un abrigo largo y su cabello se movía, agitado por el frío viento de aquel atardecer. Tenía sus manos enfundadas en los bolsillos de su abrigo y le sonreía cariñosamente.

- Bienvenido a casa, capitán Hunter. – lo saludó con cierta formalidad.

Pero Rick no estaba para formalidades. Se quitó su casco y lo arrojó hacia arriba, a la cabina del Skull Uno y enseguida corrió a donde Lisa lo esperaba, la tomó en sus brazos y la giró en el aire. Ambos reían alegremente. Cuando la puso en el suelo buscó sus labios casi desesperadamente, besándola con pasión.

Los técnicos que se habían acercado a hacerse cargo del Skull Uno sonrieron entre ellos al ver aquella escena, pero decidieron no interrumpir a los dos enamorados.

Cuando Rick y Lisa se separaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos como si quisieran leer en ellos todo lo que había sucedido en ese fin de semana, mientras estaban lejos el uno del otro. Ambos estaban sonriendo.

- ¡Te extrañé, Lisa! – Rick habló, sin soltarla.

- Y yo a ti, Rick… ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo? El clima ha empeorado en el transcurso del día, esperaba que aterrizaras antes de que se soltara la tormenta.

- Todo bien, preciosa… venía de regreso a casa, a encontrarme contigo. Ninguna tormenta me hubiera detenido¿Sabes?

Lisa sonrió y le acarició el rostro. ¡Dios, había extrañado tanto a ese chiquillo voluntarioso y rebelde! Él sonrió y cómo si estuviera leyéndole el pensamiento, le plantó un beso de una manera muy poco delicada y un tanto salvaje.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rick?

- Vamos a casa. – él le respondió vehementemente. – Y no hablemos de nada que tenga que ver con el trabajo¿De acuerdo? Sólo… sólo quiero estar contigo, Lisa. Ya habrá tiempo de entregarte mi reporte y eso me dará la oportunidad de solicitar audiencia con la almirante en la semana. ¿Qué te parece el plan?

- ¡Perfecto!

Rick la besó una vez más y luego ambos abandonaron la pista de aterrizaje, en dirección del hangar del Escuadrón Skull. Había mucho que decir y muchas cosas que comentar, pero era domingo en la tarde, no se habían visto en dos días… y ya habría tiempo de ponerse al corriente en la semana. Por ahora lo único que deseaban era llegar a casa antes de que la tormenta comenzara y pasar las pocas horas que le quedaban a ese fin de semana juntos, disfrutando su mutua compañía y su amor. - - -

-

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *

**-**


	7. El significado del amor

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o O o**

**-**

* * *

**-**

**EL SIGNIFICADO DEL AMOR**

**-**

Mientras Rick, Max y Miriya caminaban por la pista de aterrizaje rumbo al hangar del escuadrón Skull, el capitán Hunter continuaba con una conversación que había dejado pendiente esa mañana antes de despegar en su vuelo rutinario de patrullaje.

- Lo único que sé es que no puedo esperar para volar esas naves. Realmente la experiencia fue increíble.

- Cualquiera diría que pasaste el fin de semana en un parque de diversiones temático, jefe. – Max sonrió.

- Ya me darás la razón cuando los veas en persona y más aún cuando los vueles, Max.

- ¿Y qué piensa Lisa al respecto? Me refiero al hecho de que quieres ser piloto de pruebas y todo eso. – Miriya intervino.

Rick bajó la cabeza y caminó en silencio por un momento. Max y Miriya se miraron e intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

- Rick, no puedes decirnos que aún no le has dicho nada a Lisa.

- No precisamente… es decir, no se lo he dicho cara a cara pero… esta mañana antes de salir al patrullaje le dejé sobre su escritorio mi reporte… en él incluí la solicitud de permiso para… bueno, para llevar a cabo las pruebas de vuelo que se requieran. Me imagino que a estas alturas ya debe de haber leído esos documentos.

- ¡Está por arder Troya! – Max comentó sin mucho entusiasmo.

- No puede negarse, Max. – Rick miró a su amigo, pero su expresión contradecía sus palabras. – Lisa sabe que soy un piloto con mucha experiencia… además si estoy a cargo de este proyecto, lo más lógico es que yo— ¿No les parece?

- Las cosas no son tan fáciles, jefe.

- No puedes pensar solamente en ti, Rick… no ahora que estás con Lisa. Cuando me casé con Max una de las primeras cosas que aprendí es que una pareja siempre debe de actuar de común acuerdo.

- Y no lo cuestiono, Miriya… pero hay obligaciones que cumplir.

- ¿Obligaciones o caprichos personales, jefe?

- ¡Esto no es un capricho! – Rick se defendió. – Max, yo—

- Es sólo un consejo, jefe. – Max lo interrumpió. – Lisa y tú han estado solos demasiado tiempo. Tal vez al principio les cueste algo de trabajo adaptarse a la situación pero… piensa que ahora tienes un motivo más importante por el cuál vivir que sólo arriesgar tu vida en un vuelo de prueba. Por supuesto la decisión es tuya… pero que sea una decisión bien meditada, Rick.

- Bueno, supongo que no tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo antes de saber qué es lo que la almirante Hayes piensa al respecto.

Miriya le señaló a Rick el pizarrón de avisos colocado en la puerta del hangar. En él se leía claramente: _"1032 hrs. Se recibió un mensaje de la almirante Hayes. Quiere ver al capitán Hunter en su oficina en cuanto aterrice."_

- Entre más pronto resuelva esta situación será mejor. – Rick habló con voz apenas audible.

- ¡Suerte, jefe!

- Y hazle caso a la almirante, Rick… créeme, no te conviene tener desavenencias con una mujer… mucho menos si esa mujer no sólo es tu oficial superior, sino además tu pareja.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, Miriya. ¡Gracias!

-

* * *

-

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el capitán Hunter se presentara en la puerta de la oficina de la almirante, llamando suavemente con los nudillos.

- ¿Lisa…? Almirante¿Puedo pasar?

Lisa levantó la vista de los documentos en los que estaba trabajando y miró a Rick, quien se acercaba casi cautelosamente al escritorio.

- Rick… pasa… toma asiento por favor.

Rick se sentó, estudiando atentamente los rasgos de ella, tratando de descubrir cualquier emoción o reacción que su solicitud pudiera haber provocado, pero no logró descifrar nada en lo absoluto. ¡Aquella mujer lo seguía intrigando y fascinando!

- Leí tu reporte y lo encontré preciso, muy imparcial y profesional, Rick. Te felicito por ello. Buen trabajo.

- Gracias Lisa… yo—en realidad estaba pensando sobre…

Rick guardó silencio, sintiéndose súbitamente nervioso y sin saber cómo preguntar lo que tenía en mente. Sin embargo, como siempre ocurría, Lisa le leyó el pensamiento.

- Vi la solicitud que hiciste, Rick.

- Sí… - Rick bajó la mirada, pero enseguida se obligó a mirarla a los ojos para demostrarle una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir en ese momento. – Yo… como escribí en el reporte, el señor Stonewell enviará un prototipo para que sea probado por la RDF aquí mismo, en Ciudad Macross. Hasta ahora soy el único piloto que ha tenido contacto con estas naves, que ha estado en simulador e incluso ha volado en ellas. Pienso que lo más lógico es que sea yo quien—bueno… - Rick se encogió de hombros. – Quien sea el piloto de pruebas.

Lisa se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a Rick, mirando hacia ciudad Macross por el ventanal que tenía a sus espaldas.

- ¿Realmente tienes que hacer esto, Rick? – le preguntó suavemente después de unos segundos de silencio.

- Es mi deber, Lisa.

- Hay muchos otros pilotos en la RDF que podrían hacerlo.

- Cierto, pero soy el único con la experiencia necesaria y eso tú lo sabes. Además de estar al frente de este proyecto, pienso que soy de los pocos pilotos que tienen experiencia en combate aéreo, tanto en atmósfera terrestre como en el espacio. Lisa, la mayoría de nuestros pilotos son jóvenes e inexpertos. No podemos arriesgarlos a un vuelo de prueba. Yo soy comandante aéreo de la RDF y yo no pienso arriesgar a mis hombres. Sería egoísta e irresponsable.

- Los vuelos de prueba son peligrosos, Rick. Espero que estés conciente de ello.

- Lo sé. – Rick pasó saliva. – Roy fue piloto de pruebas para los VF-1… él me contó muchas cosas sobre esos vuelos… sé que es peligroso pero sé que alguien tiene que hacerlo. No tengo miedo, Lisa.

- No es necesario que sigas los pasos del teniente comandante Fokker, Rick. – La voz de Lisa era apenas un susurro. – Él fue para ti un mentor, un guía, fue tu hermano mayor… pero no es preciso que sigas su camino paso a paso. Tú te has destacado por tus propios méritos, Rick. Espero que comprendas eso.

Rick bajó la mirada y meditó las palabras de Lisa. Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero aquello significaba mucho para él. No pretendía estar a la sombra de Roy Fokker para siempre, pero a veces se sorprendía a sí mismo emulando las acciones de su hermano mayor.

- Es mucho más que sólo eso, Lisa.

Ella asintió pero ya no pudo decir nada más. Sentía que si lo hacía, su voz terminaría por quebrarse y ella no podría controlar sus lágrimas, las que ya le nublaban la vista. Se escuchó a sí misma, en medio de aquel ataque fatal de Khyron, pronunciar unas palabras que ahora resonaban en su cabeza como un eco… y dolían: _"¡Si lo amas, déjalo...¡Rick es un piloto, volar es su vida!"_

¡Era tan fácil decirlo cuando esas palabras iban dirigidas a alguien más! Pero en ese momento, para ella, era difícil aceptarlo… Rick había nacido para volar y ella no podía ni debía cortarle las alas. Lo había dirigido en mil misiones de combate, lo había visto enfrentarse al enemigo en más ocasiones de las que ella podía contar… ¿Por qué esto era diferente? Quería negarle a Rick la autorización que solicitaba pero¿Con qué argumentos¿Con el argumento de que ahora él estaba con ella y no quería perderlo? Eso sería egoísta de su parte… muy egoísta.

Aunque por otro lado sentía rabia con Rick… ¿Por qué quería arriesgar su vida de esa manera¿Acaso no se había detenido ni un momento a pensar que ahora ya no estaba solo? Ahora la tenía a ella… él ya no tenía nada que probar.

- ¿Lisa? – la voz de Rick la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. - ¿Estás bien?

La almirante se limpió los ojos. Aún no reunía el suficiente valor para darse la media vuelta y enfrentar a Rick cara a cara. Asintió con la cabeza y habló en voz baja.

- Todavía estoy estudiando su reporte, capitán. La respuesta a su solicitud se le hará llegar en tiempo y forma.

Rick hizo un gesto de preocupación y sin poder evitarlo se puso de pie y se acercó a Lisa por la espalda. Puso sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de ella, abrazándola contra sí. Lisa saltó; él la había tomado por sorpresa. Su cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente pero cuando Rick comenzó a hablarle al oído, se relajó en sus brazos, suspirando profundamente.

- Somos soldados y tenemos obligaciones que cumplir. – Rick usó sus propias palabras. – Debes confiar en mí, amor… quiero ser piloto de pruebas porque es algo que me emociona, no lo voy a negar. Pero también porque siento que es mi responsabilidad. Yo no podría asignarle una misión de este tipo a ningún otro piloto… ¿Me comprendes, no es así?

Lisa sólo asintió con la cabeza. Rick la apretó aún más contra él y hundió su rostro en el cabello color miel de la almirante, aspirando su aroma y dejándose intoxicar por él.

- Tengo motivos mucho más importantes por los cuales vivir que solamente ser un piloto, Lisa… volar era mi vida, pero eso ha cambiado… ahora mi vida eres tú.

- Rick… - Lisa puso sus manos sobre las de él y las apretó con fuerza.

- No intento probar nada… ser el piloto de pruebas del VY-4 sería un sueño para mi, pero voy a aceptar y respetar su decisión, almirante. Sé que lo que usted decida será lo mejor para todos… y no pienso cuestionar sus órdenes. Sé que usted tomará la decisión correcta.

Lisa sintió que no podía controlar las lágrimas que en cualquier momento escaparían de sus ojos. Rick la apretó con fuerza por un segundo antes de soltarla y dar un paso atrás. La observó en silencio y supo que Lisa necesitaba estar sola.

- Solicito permiso para retirarme, almirante.

- Puede hacerlo, capitán.

Rick caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir.

- Lisa… sabes que te amo¿No es cierto?

- Si… - Lisa se limpió el rostro y miró a Rick, obligándose a sonreír. – Lo sé.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de salir de la oficina. Lisa miró la solicitud que tenía sobre el escritorio. Se dejó caer pesadamente en su sillón y sus ojos se clavaron en el retrato de Rick que tenía cerca de ella. Decidió que se ocuparía del resto de los documentos que tenía que revisar ese día y ya en la tarde se encargaría de tomar una decisión respecto a la solicitud del capitán Hunter.

-

* * *

-

Rick no volvió a ver a Lisa en todo el día. Cuando la buscó para ir a comer, fue informado que había salido a una inspección con el doctor Lang. Cuando la llamó a su celular, fue enviado al correo de voz y cuando fue a buscarla a su oficina al caer la tarde, la encontró vacía. El capitán regresó a su casa, pensativo y cabizbajo.

- Desde niño lo único que siempre quise fue volar. – Pensaba mientras caminaba. – Volar ha sido mi vida, mi pasión… volar es lo único que sé hacer. Siempre supe que viviría volando, que incluso moriría volando, como mi padre y Roy lo habían hecho. Pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro… volar sigue siendo importante para mí pero… pero ahora tengo algo más importante por lo cual vivir… por lo cual morir… tengo a Lisa. ¿Cómo puede ser que esté anteponiendo mis necesidades a las suyas? Max tiene razón¿Y si esto no fuera más que un berrinche mío? Soy sincero cuando digo que no quiero exponer a mis hombres al peligro… pero al exponerme yo… le estoy rompiendo el corazón a ella. ¿Por qué soy tan tonto¡Me he pasado la vida entera haciéndola sufrir! Ella te ama, Hunter… no sé que vio en ti y no sé que sucedió, pero esa mujer maravillosa, hermosa, buena e inteligente te ama… ¡Y tú eres un maldito demonio que no sabe valorar lo que tiene! No la sabes valorar a ella… no puedes hacer eso… ¡No la puedes poner a ella en esta situación, donde tenga que tomar una decisión que implique tu propia vida¡Eres un estúpido, Rick Hunter¡Un completo estúpido!

Rick se detuvo a media calle y sacó su celular. Marcó varias veces el número de ella, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Desganadamente puso el celular de regreso en su bolsillo y caminó a su casa… esa noche no se sentía con la confianza de ir a la casa de ella, como ya era su costumbre.

Lejos de ahí, en la penumbra de la oficina del almirante, Lisa observaba el paisaje nocturno de Ciudad Macross desde su sillón. El teléfono había sonado en un par de ocasiones y ella sabía que era Rick… pero no había contestado.

"_Volar es su vida… Lisa, ahora mi vida eres tú… sé que usted tomará la decisión correcta…"_

Lisa no podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras. Les daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, sin poder llegar a una solución. Al aceptar la solicitud de Rick lo estaría poniendo en la línea de peligro… pero al negársela… se convertiría en una mujer egoísta que usaba su rango para frenar las aspiraciones del hombre a quien ella amaba más que a su vida.

- Pero… ¿Para demostrarle mi amor debo dejarlo que se arriesgue de esta manera¿O para demostrarle mi amor debo negarle este sueño?

Lisa leyó la solicitud por milésima vez en aquel día y suspiró pesadamente. No importaba que decisión tomara, sabía que la lamentaría tarde o temprano.

- No puedo frenarlo… no debo hacerlo… si lo dejo subir a esa nave y probarla, puede sufrir un accidente… pero puede no hacerlo… y si me niego, esa será una herida que tardará mucho más tiempo en sanar que la de un accidente aéreo… pero¿Y si muriera¿Moriría feliz porqué lo haría en un avión, como su padre y Roy? Rick¿Qué puedo hacer¿Mantenerte atado a la tierra y seguro a mi lado o dejarte volar, enviándote directamente a las manos del peligro?

Las palabras que alguna vez Claudia le había dicho cuando ella se había quejado de que cada vez que alguna situación peligrosa surgía era a Rick a quien se enviaba a resolverla sonaron en su cabeza: _"¿Acaso no has pensado que se debe a qué él es el mejor?"_

- Sí… es el mejor. – Lisa sonrió.

El tiempo pasaba sin ser sentido. Lisa había permanecido en su oficina por horas, contemplando el paisaje nocturno y pensando en mil cosas diferentes, sobre su vida, sus responsabilidades, sus metas… y su nueva relación con Rick Hunter. Sin duda había que hacer muchos cambios y ajustes en su vida… su mundo había cambiado radicalmente en unas cuantas semanas y a veces sentía que no estaba preparada para todo lo que súbitamente se le había venido encima: el almirantazgo, la muerte de sus amigos, su vida sentimental… sin embargo estaba dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí para hacer que las cosas salieran adelante. No era una tarea fácil pero ¿Alguna vez había habido algo fácil en su vida?

Lisa escuchó el suave sonido de la puerta cuando se abrió lentamente. Por un segundo su cuerpo se tensó en alerta, pero enseguida volvió a relajarse en su sillón, sin siquiera molestarse en darse la vuelta para ver quien había entrado… realmente no necesitaba hacerlo.

Rick se detuvo cuando vio la oficina en penumbra y el sillón de Lisa, que volteado hacia el ventanal a sus espaldas, la ocultaba de su vista. El capitán se pasó la mano por el cabello nerviosamente y enseguida se acercó con sigilo, como temiendo molestar a la almirante.

Llegó al lado del sillón y puso su mano en el alto respaldo del mismo. Lisa se veía muy pequeña en aquella silla tan grande y mullida. Rick la observó por unos segundos. El rostro de ella estaba sólo iluminado por la luz de la luna… ¡Y se veía tan hermosa!

- No contestabas tu teléfono. – Rick habló en un susurro. – Fui a tu casa y no te encontré… me preocupé.

Lisa levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él y para su sorpresa, la almirante le sonrió levemente antes de volver a clavar sus ojos en el paisaje de Ciudad Macross.

- Tuve mucho trabajo… creo que no me di cuenta de la hora.

En un impulso incontrolable, Rick se arrodilló frente a Lisa y tomó las manos de ella en las suyas. Sus ojos se encontraron en la oscuridad de la silenciosa oficina. Los de él, temerosos… los de ella sorprendidos.

- Lisa… yo en realidad… he venido a pedirte perdón.

- ¿Perdón? – Lisa sacudió la cabeza sin saber a qué se refería. - ¿Qué hiciste?

- Sé que ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes pero—en realidad todo el día me he sentido mal por muchas cosas… a veces siento que no valoro las cosas que tengo como debería… Lisa, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer tú eres lo que más me importa en la vida. Sé que la petición que te hice hoy fue demasiado y te coloqué en una situación en la que—es que… es sólo que no quiero presionarte. Sé que estás en un lugar bastante difícil, como almirante y todo… yo debería apoyarte y tratar de quitar un poco de peso de tus hombros… siento que no te estoy haciendo las cosas fáciles en absoluto y me siento mal por ello.

- Rick, no digas eso… yo no hubiera podido salir adelante ni sobrevivir estas semanas sin ti… tu has sido mi apoyo constante… no quiero que pienses que eres una carga o que estás haciendo las cosas más difíciles para mí, porque no es cierto.

- Lisa… - su voz estaba cargada de ternura. - ¿Por qué tienes que ser así conmigo¡A veces quisiera que me dieras una bofetada, que me dijeras que me comporté como el peor de los gusanos contigo! Te hice pasar por tantas cosas antes… ¿Por qué, Lisa¡Sólo dime por qué tienes que ser tan buena conmigo!

- ¡Porque te amo, tontito! – Lisa le acarició el rostro. – Rick, yo jamás, _jamás_ podría golpearte o insultarte... Y tampoco puedo atarte a la tierra, sabiendo que tú corazón está en el cielo.

- No Lisa… mi corazón no está en el cielo… ¡Está aquí! – le besó las manos. – Aquí contigo; aquí en tus manos. A veces todavía me cuesta trabajo aceptar que esto es cierto… pero Lisa, tú eres lo único que yo quiero… lo demás no importa. Olvida la petición que te hice… en realidad no importa.

Lisa lo miró interrogativamente a los ojos, como queriendo leer ahí toda su verdad. Rick suspiró y supo que ella podía mirar el fondo de su corazón y descubrir sus secretos.

- Sí, admito que me emocioné con la idea… pero…

- No Rick. – ella lo interrumpió suavemente. – A mí sí me importa y me importa mucho… yo jamás te voy a frenar, yo quiero verte avanzar, quiero verte crecer… tienes el potencial para llegar muy lejos, Rick Hunter, siempre lo he sabido… y porque te amo tanto no puedo detenerte ni condicionarte.

El capitán Hunter no sabía qué decir o qué responder a las palabras de Lisa. La miraba insistentemente a los ojos, tratando de encontrar alguna manera de dejarle saber lo mucho que sus palabras significaban para él. Lisa notó, aún en la penumbra, que los ojos de Rick se humedecían y eso hizo que su corazón se enterneciera.

- La RDF necesita hombres como tú, Rick… hombres que no se vendan ni se compren, hombres que sean sinceros y honrados en lo más íntimo de sus almas. Hombres honestos que no teman hablar con la verdad, cuya conciencia sea leal al deber cómo la brújula lo es al polo norte… hombres que se mantengan leales y dignos de confianza aunque los cielos se desplomen… todas esas son cualidades que tú tienes… Rick yo no quiero detenerte… no voy a frenarte y no voy a dejar que tú lo hagas tampoco. ¡Tienes tanto que dar! Tienes un gran futuro por delante… eres el mejor, Rick Hunter… ¡El mejor!

- Lisa… - Rick no pudo evitar que una lágrima escurriera por su mejilla. - ¡A veces me siento tan indigno de ti¡Mereces tanto y yo te doy tan poco!

Lisa negó con la cabeza y sonrió suavemente, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro.

- Nunca es poco cuando se da todo lo que se tiene, Rick. – Lisa murmuró, acariciando suavemente el rostro de Rick. – Mi padre solía decir que sólo merecen vivir quienes no tienen miedo de morir.

- Lisa…

- No niego que me aterra la idea de pensar que volarás esas naves que aún no han sido probadas… pero no es la primera vez que lo harás… nadie tiene tu experiencia y tu capacidad, Rick… sin embargo, con todo me aterra aún más el pensar que yo pueda ser el motivo de que tú te ates a la tierra, cuando sé que perteneces al cielo… jamás te dejaré perder tu entusiasmo y tu voluntad, Rick… porque quitarte la oportunidad de volar sería matarte en vida.

Los ojos de Rick se abrieron con la sorpresa de lo inesperado de las palabras de Lisa. Ella le besó las manos y con la cabeza señaló al escritorio, dedicándole una sonrisa tierna a su piloto. Rick miró lo que ella le señalaba y descubrió su hoja de solicitud para ser piloto de prueba del VY-4, sellado y firmado por la almirante Hayes y con las palabras "Solicitud Autorizada" estampadas a lo largo de aquel documento.

- Prométeme que vas a ser muy cuidadoso, Rick… que no vas a tomar riesgos innecesarios y que… que tendrás mucha precaución cuando estés allá arriba.

- ¡Te lo prometo, Lisa¡Te lo juro! – Rick acarició el rostro de ella. - ¡Por primera vez en mi vida tengo una razón por la cual vivir! Una razón por la cual volver a la base cada día… una razón por la cuál abrir los ojos cada mañana… una razón para respirar… moriría por ti, Lisa y eso lo sabes… pero más aún, quiero vivir por ti.

- Me prometiste que llegaríamos a las estrellas juntos. – Lisa susurró.

- A las estrellas y más allá, amor… ¡Juntos!

Lisa sonrió y Rick le devolvió la sonrisa, al tiempo que tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y la besaba una y otra vez, en los labios, en las mejillas, en la frente, en los ojos, en todos lados. Lisa reía alegremente, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Rick finalmente detuvo su ataque de amor y sin soltar su rostro, la miró a los ojos, limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que se asomaban en ellos. No le gustaba verla llorar, pero cada vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, como en aquel momento, brillaban y se enternecían de una manera tal que la hacían ver más hermosa, si aquello era posible.

- Vas a estar ahí¿No es así? En cada uno de los vuelos… vas a ser tú quien me guíe desde la torre de control¿Cierto? Porque no puedo hacer esto sin ti… Delta Uno.

Lisa le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello a Rick y se abrazó a él casi con desesperación. Él la apretó contra su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Siempre, capitán Hunter… ¡Siempre voy a estar ahí!

- Siempre has estado, amor… ¡siempre!

Estuvieron abrazados por un momento que pareció durar una eternidad. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, simplemente se dedicaron a sentir el calor del otro, su respiración, su presencia cálida y ese abrazo que estaba lleno de promesas y de esperanzas para el futuro. Cuando se separaron, Rick buscó los labios de Lisa con los suyos y la besó con cariño y ternura.

Era más de media noche y ambos debían reportarse temprano en la mañana en sus puestos, así que decidieron que era hora de volver a casa… y lo harían juntos, porque ahora habían aprendido que ya no tenían porqué vivir sus vidas de una manera solitaria… ahora se tenían el uno al otro y poco a poco ambos comenzaban a convencerse de la idea de que estaban juntos para llegar tan lejos como el destino se los permitiera.

-

* * *

-

Algunos días después el comandante Sterling entró al gimnasio de la base. Ya era tarde y el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío. En la parte más retirada del local, Max pudo escuchar el sonido de alguien que estaba teniendo una sesión de entrenamiento bastante intensa con un saco de arena. Sonrió y fue hacia allá, sólo para encontrarse con el capitán Hunter que practicaba sus mejores golpes y movimientos de boxeo.

- No pensé que todavía estuvieras por aquí. – Max le habló, mientras se acercaba para detenerle el saco de arena a Rick. – Ya es tarde.

- Lisa está en una reunión. – Rick jadeó, sin dejar de golpear. – Pensé que mientras la esperaba podría venir a estirarme un poco.

- Sí, porque me imagino que ahora vas a necesitar estar en la mejor forma física de tú vida¿No jefe? – Max le guiñó el ojo.

Rick se rió pero no perdió su ritmo.

- ¿Qué hay de ti¿No deberías estar en casa con tu esposa y tu hija a estas horas?

- Sí, pero necesito que el líder Skull me firme algunos documentos… las autorizaciones necesarias para el vuelo de patrullaje de mañana. Fui a tu casa, pero no te encontré… así que cuando me dijeron que todavía andabas por aquí decidí buscarte para que esto quede listo de una vez.

- ¡Oh, sí… claro!

Rick se detuvo y se acercó a una banca de madera. Se quitó los guantes, tomó una toalla y se la puso alrededor del cuello, se secó el rostro sudoroso y mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento, tomó agua.

- Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que en la casa del capitán Hunter los únicos habitantes en estos días son las arañas y las hormigas.

- Nah… la fumigaron hace poco. – Rick sonrió.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no duermes en tu casa, Rick? – Max le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

- No sé… en realidad… - Rick contó con los dedos. – Anoche no pude volver a mi casa porque estaba lloviendo… la noche anterior terminé muy cansado porque tuve un día muy pesado y me quedé dormido en casa de Lisa antes de que ella siquiera hubiera vuelto de la base… y antes de eso… ¡Ah, sí! La noche anterior me tuve que quedar con ella porque vimos una película de sustos y—

- ¿Película de sustos? – Max se rió.

- Sí, de fantasmas y esas cosas—bueno, ella estaba un poco asustada y yo…

- ¿Lisa estaba asustada? – Max soltó una carcajada.

- Bueno… me quedé con ella por seguridad¿sabes?

- ¿Por seguridad de quién?

- ¡Oye! – Rick se defendió. - ¡Lisa pone esas películas para que nos asustemos y así tener un pretexto para que yo me quede en su casa¡Ya voy conociendo sus técnicas!

- Sí… seguramente esa es la razón. – Max seguía riéndose. – ¡Estoy seguro que la almirante Hayes estaba muy asustada… aterrada!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… a mí me asustaron los fantasmas… a ella le asustó no tener mi protección esa noche… te digo que fue una trampa. ¡Lisa haría cualquier cosa por tenerme cerca!

- ¡Te estás proyectando, Rick Hunter! – Max no podía dejar de reírse.

- ¡Hey! – Rick comenzó a reírse también. - ¡Más le vale que no se burle de mí, comandante! Podría decidir no firmar esa orden y entonces—

- ¡Está bien¡Está bien! – Max trató de acallar su risa sin mucho éxito. – Sólo firma estos papeles y te dejaré en paz¿De acuerdo?

Rick firmó los documentos que Max le presentó, soltando un gruñido como de fastidio, aunque la expresión divertida en su rostro lo delataba ante su amigo.

- Te agradezco que estés comandando al escuadrón Skull en estos patrullajes, Max.

- Ni lo menciones… no puedo perder la oportunidad de ser el Líder Skull, aunque sea sólo temporalmente. ¿Cuándo vas a volver con nosotros?

- En unos días… ya sabes que he pasado todo mi tiempo en el simulador de VY-4… todavía me faltan varias horas de simulador que cumplir antes de poder llevar a cabo el primer vuelo de prueba.

- ¿Ya está programado?

- Sí… para la próxima semana. – Rick sonrió, mientras se ponía su sudadera.

- ¡Eres un demonio con suerte, jefe! Ser el primer piloto de la RDF en volar un VY-4… realmente debe de ser emocionante.

- Lo es… ¡Muy emocionante!

- Aún no puedo creer que Lisa te haya autorizado para ser piloto de pruebas. Pensé que las cosas iban a ser algo más… difíciles entre ustedes en ese aspecto.

- A decir verdad Max, yo también. Pero lo hablamos y—bueno, llegamos a un acuerdo. Pensé que íbamos a terminar peleando y discutiendo, como solíamos hacerlo antes… pero no fue así. Dialogamos, analizamos las cosas… no lo sé. Fue algo bueno, supongo.

- ¡Muy bueno, jefe! Yo esperaba una situación tensa entre ustedes… sin embargo la manera en cómo resolvieron las cosas, bueno… dice mucho del grado de madurez de su relación.

- Sí… - Rick sonrió. – Max, entre más conozco a Lisa y más me acerco a ella siento que la amo más… que me enamoro más de ella. ¡Se preocupa tanto por mí! Pero se preocupa de una manera que no me limita, sino que me motiva… ella misma me dijo que no puede atarme a la tierra sabiendo que mi corazón está en el cielo… volar ha sido mi vida pero… ahora las cosas parecen haber cambiado. Yo hubiera aceptado una negativa de su parte¿Sabes? Pero ella no me negó esta oportunidad… sé que está tratando de ser fuerte aunque por dentro está aterrada… pero sé que voy a sacar esto adelante y ella se va a sentir muy orgullosa de mí.

- Bueno Rick, dudo mucho que a Lisa le asusten los fantasmas pero el ponerte en peligro, eso sin duda sí es algo que la aterra. Sólo trata de poner las cosas en sentido opuesto… ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si fuera Lisa la que fuera a llevar a cabo este vuelo de prueba?

Rick miró a su amigo con sorpresa en los ojos y luego bajó la vista, meditándolo por un segundo. Sus hombros se contrajeron y su cuerpo se sacudió un poco al tiempo que él dejaba escapar un gruñido y sacudía la cabeza, como para sacarse ese pensamiento.

- No—no lo sé, Max… no quisiera pensar en eso… yo jamás dejaría que ella se arriesgara… yo jamás la pondría en peligro…

- Cierto… ahora puedes entender sus sentimientos¿no es así?

- Sí… - Rick clavó su vista en la pared. – Pero voy a estar bien… voy a tener mucho cuidado… y voy a llevar a cabo un vuelo perfecto, por ella.

- Supongo que ahora entiendes porqué te exige tantas horas de simulador antes del primer vuelo.

- Sí… - Rick se comenzó a secar el cuello con la toalla. – Al principio pensé que estaba exagerando pero ahora comprendo la situación y entiendo que lo único que ella quiere es que esté totalmente preparado y que conozca los sistemas VY-4 a la perfección cuando suba a la cabina de esa nave. ¡Dios santo¡Lisa piensa en todo!

- Se preocupa mucho por ti, Rick… porque te ama.

Rick sonrió con ternura y asintió con la cabeza. Era increíble pero cierto, ahora él tenía un amor tan puro, incondicional y profundo en su vida que a veces por las noches, pasaba horas contemplando a Lisa dormir, tratando de asegurarse de que aquello no era un sueño. Ella era real, era su ángel, su diosa… su mujer.

- ¿Ya has pensado lo que harás el 14 de febrero? – Max lo sacó de sus meditaciones. – Ya sólo faltan un par de días. ¿Vendrán con Miriya y conmigo al Café Karaoke?

- Yo—no sé, Max. Ese día Lisa y yo tenemos que trabajar… en realidad quiero sacarla temprano de aquí y cumplir con algo que le debo desde hace meses. Pienso llevarla a un día de campo al bosque que está al norte de Ciudad Macross… como se lo prometí desde hace tanto tiempo.

- ¡Vaya! Suena estupendo… pero podrían ir con nosotros y después irse al bosque ¿no? Una lunada con una fogata bajo las estrellas… ¿No sería romántico?

- Sí… - Rick sonrió. – Suena tentador…

- ¡Vamos jefe, se van a divertir! Sólo un par de canciones… ¿Qué dices? – Max y Rick ya se dirigían a la puerta del gimnasio.

- Podría ser… ¿Crees que a Lisa le gustaría?

- ¡Le encantaría! Sobre todo si tú cantas para ella. – Max se detuvo en la puerta y le dio un codazo juguetón a su amigo.

- Yo—no sé si… - Rick se talló la nariz y se sonrojó un poco.

- Bueno, piénsalo. ¿De acuerdo? Si te decides llámame por teléfono y nos vemos en el Karaoke a las cuatro en punto. ¡Va a ser divertido!

Max le palmeó la espalda a Rick y levantó las hojas que traía en su tabla de trabajo.

- ¡Gracias por las firmas, jefe¡Saludos a la almirante! Creo que no necesito decirte buenas noches, porque se que son buenas aunque yo no te lo diga.

- ¡Max! – Rick le lanzó una mirada precautoria, pero terminó riéndose.

El comandante Sterling se alejó por el pasillo, riéndose alegremente. Rick lo vio desaparecer al dar vuelta en la esquina del corredor y enseguida miró su reloj. Se sobresaltó un poco al darse cuenta de que Lisa ya debería de haber salido, así que sin más preámbulos comenzó a correr hacia el edificio principal.

Iba cruzando los jardines del la base, cuando vislumbró a lo lejos la figura inconfundible de su almirante Hayes. Su corazón se aceleró y sus piernas corrieron aún más de prisa.

- ¡Lisa…¡Almirante!

Rick se detuvo ante ella y se inclinó sobre sí mismo, recargando las manos en sus rodillas y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rick? – Lisa sonrió al verlo aparecer de esa manera. - ¡Parece que te estuviera persiguiendo el mismo demonio!

- No… no… - Rick jadeaba. – Se me hizo tarde… estaba en el gimnasio… pero llegó Max y—

- Echémosle la culpa a Max entonces. – Lisa sonrió.

Rick levantó la mirada y le correspondió la sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y ambos miraron alrededor, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie cerca. Pero era de noche y el lugar estaba vacío. Rick puso sus brazos en torno a Lisa y la besó en los labios con cariño. Ella se rió en medio de aquel beso y empujó un poco a Rick.

- ¡Vaya capitán! Veo que necesita un baño.

- Apesto¿verdad? – Rick se sonrojó un poco.

- Nah… digamos que—es tu perfume natural. – Lisa sonrió, al tiempo que tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y lo besaba profundamente. - ¿Por qué no vamos a casa para que tomes un baño? Mientras yo prepararé la cena.

Rick sonrió y buscó la mano de Lisa. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la salida de la base, comentando sobre los pormenores de su día y las actividades y compromisos que tenían que cumplir el día siguiente.

-

* * *

-

La habitación de Lisa estaba en penumbras. Era más de media noche y aunque todo estaba en silencio, ninguna de las dos personas que descansaban en la cama podían dormir esa noche. Rick, recostado de espaldas, subía y bajaba perezosamente su mano por la espalda de Lisa. La tela de su pijama de franela se sentía suave al tacto y hacía que el cuerpo de ella, acurrucado en su pecho, se sintiera tibio y delicado. Él tenía los ojos abiertos, clavados en el techo… la cabeza de ella descansaba justo sobre su corazón.

Lisa estaba inmóvil pero él sabía que seguía despierta porque su mano, de manera traviesa, quizás incluso inadvertida, se había deslizado dentro de su camisa y le acariciaba suavemente el pecho directamente sobre su piel. Aquel silencio no era incomodo en lo absoluto y el estar así con Lisa le provocaba a Rick un sentimiento de pertenencia absoluta… como si aquel fuera su sitio en el universo.

Esa noche, cuando él se había salido de bañar, había encontrado a Lisa en el jardín trasero, mirando el cielo y sollozando suavemente. Él sabía que estaba recordando a Gloval y a las chicas… no tenía ninguna razón en específico para afirmarlo, simplemente lo sabía… tanto como sabía que una vez a la semana, Lisa dedicaba la tarde para ir a llevarles flores al cementerio. No era la primera vez que la había visto llorar por ellos y dudaba que fuera la última.

Había tenido el impulso de ir a su lado y reconfortarla, como tantas veces lo había hecho, pero había decidido dejarla a solas un momento… si Lisa había salido al jardín había sido buscando un poco de soledad. Un momento privado con ellos… con su familia. Rick había aprendido a respetar su duelo, a estar a su lado y sostenerla cuando sentía que desfallecía… pero también había aprendido a respetar su privacidad y su silencio.

Momentos después Lisa había entrado a la habitación, en donde él se entretenía estudiando algunos manuales de procedimientos de los VY-4. Lisa se había deslizado bajo las cobijas sin decir ni media palabra… y él había decidido apagar la luz. Tan pronto como lo había hecho, ella se había acurrucado en su pecho… y él había comprendido que era entonces cuando ella necesitaba su compañía y su protección.

Mientras recordaba todo aquello, la voz de Lisa lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- Hoy me entregaron una carpeta con algunos documentos que debía autorizar. – Comenzó a hablar en un susurro. – Debieron de hacerse efectivos desde hace semanas pero—bueno, ya sabes…

- Lo sé. – él le prestó toda su atención.

- Estaban dirigidos al Consejo del GTU… asuntos oficiales… y estaban firmados por el almirante Gloval… el GTU los regresó porque necesitaban que ahora yo los ratificara… como aún no procedían… pues necesitaban que se volvieran a autorizar… - Lisa hizo una pausa y Rick acarició su frente suavemente con sus labios. – Cuando leí esos documentos… Rick, no pude evitar el imaginarme a Claudia redactándolos… palabra por palabra, era su estilo… ¡Era ella! Era una excelente navegante… pero era igualmente buena en esos asuntos administrativos… por eso el almirante siempre le pedía que le redactara sus documentos…

Rick sonrió levemente, sin saber que debería de responder… simplemente recordó a Claudia y cómo ella siempre lo atemorizó un poco. De alguna manera ella también había sido su hermana mayor y no en pocas ocasiones le había llamado la atención, incluso lo había aconsejado y hasta ayudado… sobre todo en lo referente a sus problemas personales con Lisa. Sin embargo era obvio que Lisa no esperaba una respuesta de su parte, pues siguió hablando:

- Cuando tuve que estampar mi firma… al lado de la del almirante… yo—no lo sé… fue extraño…

- Me lo imagino, amor…

- Los extraño, Rick… a veces trato de ser fuerte y aparentar que no duele… pero duele mucho. Sé que ahora te tengo a ti y tú lo eres todo para mí pero… a veces por las noches los recuerdo… cuando estoy sola en mi oficina sus rostros aparecen frente a mí y yo… yo no sé sí…

Lisa ahogó un sollozo en el pecho de Rick y él la apretó contra sí. Una expresión de profunda preocupación apareció en su rostro. Por un lado, no le gustaba ver llorar a Lisa… pero por el otro, sabía que debía sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

- Ellos están bien, princesa. – La voz de Rick sonó tierna y tuvo un efecto calmante inmediato en Lisa. – Cuando pasamos por el entrenamiento de la RDF, ellos nos enseñaron muchas cosas… lo que jamás nos enseñaron fue a manejar el dolor que se siente al perder a nuestros seres queridos en una guerra.

- Cierto… - Lisa susurró, bebiéndose sus propias lágrimas, tratando de controlarse. – Fue muy injusto, Rick… muy injusto.

- Lo fue… pero la guerra nunca es justa… y por lo menos nos queda el orgullo de pensar que sus muertes no fueron en vano… con su muerte nos dieron la oportunidad de vivir a todos… de vivir un presente en el que la guerra ya ha terminado.

- Es verdad.

Lisa se acomodó nuevamente en el pecho de Rick y un nuevo silencio se hizo entre ellos. Él no estaba muy seguro de que ella siguiera despierta o se hubiera dormido. A veces no sabía cuál era la mejor manera de actuar en su relación con Lisa. Jamás en su vida había tenido una relación sentimental verdadera, con sus derechos y obligaciones… y lo que ahora existía entre él y la almirante era muy verdadero, muy cierto, totalmente correcto y muy profundo e intenso. Sin embargo, Rick pensó, todo sería más fácil si alguien le hubiera entregado algún instructivo o un manual.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del capitán con ese pensamiento. Suspiró profundamente y murmuró, rogando al cielo que lo que iba a decir no estuviera fuera de lugar y no fuera tomado por Lisa de una manera equivocada.

- ¿Crees que podrías salir temprano del trabajo pasado mañana, amor?

Lisa se movió un poco y Rick supo que estaba despierta.

- ¿Pasado mañana?

- Sí… quizás a las tres o cuatro de la tarde… ¿Crees que podrías?

- Tal vez… si mañana saco algunos compromisos que tengo pendientes tal vez podría—pero¿Porqué?

- ¿No sabes que día es?

Lisa hizo rápidos cálculos mentales, pero de entrada la fecha no le dijo nada. Rick soltó una risita y la besó en la frente.

- No tienes idea¿No es así, Hayes?

- ¿Catorce de febrero? – Lisa habló suavemente, pero de pronto comprendió lo que él trataba de decirle. - ¡Oh! Es el día de—

- Sí, lo es. – Rick sonrió. – No te preocupes, a mí tampoco me decía nada esa fecha, hasta que Max me lo señaló. Espero que no pienses que soy poco detallista, es sólo qué… bueno, a decir verdad jamás la he celebrado en mi vida y—pues no tengo mucha experiencia en estas cosas.

- Yo tampoco. – Lisa respondió con sinceridad.

Se movió un poco, levantando su cabeza y recostando su pecho sobre el de Rick, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. En la penumbra de la habitación, Rick le sonrió y le comenzó a acariciar el cabello, sin dejar de mirarla al rostro.

- Tenemos una cita pendiente, almirante… desde hace varios meses. No sé usted, pero a mí me pareció que ese día podríamos… pues hacer lo que le prometí hace tiempo. Usted sabe que soy un hombre de palabra que siempre cumple sus promesas.

- Lo sé. – Lisa sonrió. - ¿Y qué cita es esa, amor?

- Bueno… estaba pensando ir de día de campo al bosque… te lo debía desde hace algunos meses¿Recuerdas?

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – Lisa respondió con una sonrisa soñadora que hizo que el corazón de Rick se acelerara. – Pero Rick¿no crees que saldremos un poco tarde como para—?

- ¡No te preocupes, preocuponcilla! – Rick le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. – Tú déjalo todo en mis manos¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo… - ella sonrió con ternura. – ¡Sólo espero que no estés planeando una locura, Rick Hunter!

Él se rió pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Antes bien, se inclinó para besarle suavemente los labios y habló:

- En ese caso será mejor dormir, amor. Mañana debemos trabajar muy duro para poder estar libres el catorce desde temprano.

Lisa no cuestionó la sugerencia de Rick. Había sido un día largo y lleno de actividad y se sentía agotada. El prospecto de pasar una tarde con Rick en el bosque le había dado nuevos ánimos y había acallado el dolor y la nostalgia que había sentido esa noche al recordar a Gloval y las chicas. ¡Ese era el poder curativo que el amor de Rick tenía sobre ella!

Rick se tendió de costado y automáticamente ella buscó su calor y su cercanía física. Él le puso la mano en la cintura y ella deslizó la suya debajo de los brazos de él, posándola suavemente en su espalda.

- Buenas noches, amor. – Lisa susurró, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se cerraban pesadamente.

- Descansa, mi cielo… ¡Te amo!

Ambos se besaron suavemente y en pocos minutos los dos se habían quedado profundamente dormidos, sintiéndose seguros y protegidos en los brazos del otro.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente, cuando el inconfundible VT azul, el Skull Dos del comandante Max Sterling aterrizó en la pista después de un vuelo de rutina, el capitán Hunter lo esperaba recargado en la puerta del hangar, con unos audífonos puestos.

- ¡Vaya, no sabía que te gustaba escuchar música! Espero que estés escuchando algo que no sea Minmei… sé de alguien que no lo apreciaría demasiado.

- ¡Hola Max! – Rick se quitó los audífonos. – No, en realidad estoy escuchando… esa canción que traías en el jeep el otro día.

- ¿La que te gustó y le vas a cantar a Lisa mañana en el Karaoke?

Rick no dijo nada, sólo comenzó a caminar al lado de Max hacia la sala de descanso del Escuadrón Skull.

- ¿Estás todavía de prácticas en los simuladores? – Max preguntó, sin saber qué tema de conversación era el adecuado.

- Sí… sólo salí a respirar un poco de aire fresco… necesito completar doce horas de simulador el día de hoy si quiero salir temprano mañana… todavía me faltan algunas. Yo—pienso que sí vamos a ir con ustedes al Karaoke… pero Max, voy a necesitar tu ayuda para preparar lo que necesito para Lisa.

- Cuenta con ella, jefe. Claro que te va a costar… - Max le guiñó el ojo. - ¿Vas a cantar¡Vamos, estás escuchando la canción¡Sé que quieres hacerlo! No te preocupes, todo el mundo canta horrible ahí… en realidad nadie notará tus aullidos, a menos claro que los cristales de las ventanas se empiecen a romper y los oídos del público comiencen a sangrar… entonces comenzarán a corretearte con antorchas encendidas y lanzas oxidadas por las calles de Ciudad Macross.

- ¡Eso es muy reconfortante, Max! – Rick levantó la ceja tratando de pensar en qué parte de la ciudad podrían conseguirse antorchas y lanzas oxidadas en esos días. Luego sacudió la cabeza y continuó. - Estoy nervioso… quiero hacer algo especial para Lisa, pero—nunca había hecho esto.

- No te preocupes, jefe. Yo estaré ahí para apoyarte y para darte ánimos.

- Bien, de acuerdo… pero tengo dos condiciones.

- Escucho…

- Primero, si a la hora que tenga que cantar me acobardo, tú no vas a presionarme o a obligarme o como tu oficial superior te haré corte marcial y te mandaré directo al calabozo.

- De acuerdo… es justo. – Max se rió.

- Y segundo, si Lisa termina conmigo después de escucharme cantar… o si sus oídos comienzan a sangrar, será TÚ culpa, Max Sterling.

- Tomo toda la responsabilidad sobre mis hombros. – Max se carcajeó.

- Bien… - Rick sonrió. – Con esos puntos clarificados, te diré qué es lo que necesito que me ayudes a preparar…

- Te escucho, jefe… ¡Siempre es un honor servir a mi oficial superior y a mi almirante!

- ¡Tú sólo estás buscando una promoción! – Rick se rió y golpeó a Max en el estómago juguetonamente.

Unos minutos más tarde el capitán Hunter salió del cuarto de descanso del Escuadrón Skull y de regreso a la sala de simuladores. Traía los audífonos puestos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro… alguna vez le había dicho a Lisa que el haría cualquier cosa por ella. Pues al día siguiente se lo iba a comprobar… la amaba tanto, que estaba dispuesto incluso a hacer el ridículo por ella.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente, desde las tres de la tarde, el capitán Hunter comenzó a pasearse impacientemente de un lado al otro de la entrada del edificio principal. Esa mañana se había asegurado de que un ramo de rosas frescas estuvieran esperando a la almirante en cuanto entrara a su oficina. Había tenido que levantarse muy temprano, argumentando que necesitaba horas extras en el simulador, había conseguido las flores y las había colocado, junto con una nota que había escrito a mano en una hoja membretada de la RDF. Como un detalle extra había doblado la nota en forma de avioncito y la había colocado sobre las flores. En esa nota le recordaba a Lisa cuanto la amaba y que la estaría esperando a las 1530 hrs. afuera del edificio.

Rick sonrió al recordar que esa mañana, en cuanto subió al simulador de vuelo, encontró en el asiento, perfectamente asegurado con el cinturón de seguridad, un pequeño osito de peluche vestido con chaqueta, gorro, bufanda y lentes de aviador. En el pecho de su chaqueta llevaba un logotipo bordado del Escuadrón Skull. Junto al osito había una carta en un sobre color lila con su nombre escrito en la elegante caligrafía de Lisa. El sobre y la nota en su interior estaban impregnados del suave perfume de ella. Ahora el osito descansaba sobre el escritorio en su oficina en el hangar del escuadrón Skull y la nota, que había leído mil veces y memorizado, estaba guardada en la bolsa de su chamarra.

El capitán Hunter miró su reloj… apenas habían pasado diez minutos, pero para él había sido como una hora. Sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Max. Su amigo tomó la llamada de inmediato.

- ¡Hey jefe! Miriya y yo vamos de salida al club… ¿Qué sucede?

- Estoy esperando a Lisa… no creo que tarde mucho en bajar… oye Max¿Todo listo?

- Te lo confirmo por quinta vez en la última hora, Rick… ¡No te preocupes por nada! Todo está listo. ¿Tú cómo estás?

- Muy nervioso…

- ¡Vamos jefe, es sólo una canción! Has luchado en tantas batallas… esto es—

- Es mucho más que sólo una canción, Max… es que… yo no sé si hoy—bueno, si hoy pudiera ser el día… ¿sabes?

- Pues si ambos se sienten listos y preparados y si el momento es el correcto… no veo porqué no. ¡Es un hermoso día!

- Lo sé… esta mañana antes de salir le deje el desayuno servido… ¡Se veía tan hermosa en la cama! Me hubiera gustado quedarme ahí, contemplándola… hubiera querido que no tuviera que levantarse, que se quedara a descansar… supongo que es la emoción del día, no sé… es decir, antes yo veía a todos los demás pilotos entusiasmarse en este día pero yo siempre me sentí, no sé… fuera¿sabes? Cómo si esta fuera una festividad que no me perteneciera a mí… sé que el amor debe celebrarse todos los días y no sólo en esta fecha comercial pero… es contagioso.

- Sí, lo es… y si eso nos da la oportunidad de consentir a nuestras damas… no veo cuál sea el problema, Rick.

- No hay ningún problema… estoy un poco nervioso, eso es todo.

- Relájate, jefe… las cosas se irán dando.

- ¡Hey Max, Lisa viene saliendo! – Rick brincó y sus ojos se encendieron. - ¡Los vemos allá en un rato!

Rick guardó su celular y fue al encuentro de Lisa, que ya lo había visto y se acercaba a él sonriendo. El capitán Hunter se veía particularmente apuesto ese día con la ropa que llevaba puesta. Nada elegante ni llamativo, pero verlo vestido de civil siempre emocionaba a Lisa. Traía unos jeans, botas de campo, una camisa color verde militar y encima una chamarra color marrón.

- ¡Lisa! – él la saludó, tomándola de las manos e inclinándose para besarla suavemente en la mejilla, pues estaban en terrenos militares y sabían que debían cuidar su etiqueta. - ¿Estás lista?

- ¡Que guapo te ves hoy, amor! – ella le respondió con una sonrisita tímida.

- Usted no se ve nada mal, almirante. – Rick le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sabiendo que irían al bosque, Lisa se había vestido con ropa casual y abrigada. La tarde era fría, pero no tanto como otros días. Hacía semanas que había dejado de nevar, aunque a veces aún caían algunas lluvias ocasionales o incluso escarcha. Pero aquel día el cielo estaba completamente despejado y Rick agradeció al cielo por el buen clima que les había regalado.

- Bien… - Lisa comenzó a caminar rumbo a la entrada de la base. - ¿Vamos a irnos en un jeep o tienes otros planes?

- En realidad… primero haremos una pequeña parada… para ver a Max y Miriya por un momento.

- ¿Sí? – Lisa miró a Rick y levantó la ceja sospechosamente.

- ¡Tú no preguntes, Hayes! – Rick le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros y la atrajo contra sí. – Tú sólo sígueme y déjalo todo en mis manos.

Lisa iba a responder con un comentario irónico, en el sentido de que ahora sí estaba preocupada, pero decidió que aquel día prefería no discutir con él. En cuanto traspasaron la entrada de la base, ella deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Rick y así tomaron el rumbo del lugar en donde sus amigos los esperaban, mientras comentaban los incidentes y pormenores de la jornada y se agradecían mutuamente por los regalos con los que se habían sorprendido aquel día.

No les tomó mucho llegar al lugar en donde los Sterling los esperaban. Era un pequeño club Karaoke localizado en una calle poco transitada de ciudad Macross. Rick se detuvo en la entrada y Lisa lo miró extrañada.

- ¿… y esto…? – Lisa no supo ni qué preguntar.

- Max y Miriya querían que pasáramos unos momentos con ellos… amor, espero que no te importe. – Rick la miró de frente. – Sé que hoy todo el mundo va a salir a cenar a restaurantes lujosos y yo quiero hacer eso contigo… pero cuando no haya tanta gente y podamos estar tranquilos… quizás un día de campo en el bosque y un café en un Karaoke no son la manera más romántica de celebrar este día, pero—

- ¡No! – Lisa lo silenció y lo besó suavemente en los labios. - ¡No sabes cuánto he esperado por poder pasar un día contigo en el bosque! Bueno… aunque sea medio día…

Rick sonrió y la tomó de la mano.

- Entonces entremos… entre más pronto salgamos de aquí, más pronto podremos irnos a donde queremos ir.

Entraron al lugar y se detuvieron en la puerta. Era un sitio pequeño y acogedor, decorado con posters de antiguos grupos musicales y algunos instrumentos aquí y allá. Había varias mesas y un pequeño escenario. En esos momentos no había más de una docena de clientes… los cuáles aplaudían emocionados y silbaban mientras una mujer… _Miriya,_ cantaba en el escenario. Lisa y Rick se quedaron inmóviles en su lugar.

- ¿Miriya canta? – Lisa preguntó sorprendida.

- Pues eso parece…

La zentraedi podría ser buena para muchas cosas… pero cantar obviamente no era de sus habilidades, pero eso no la detenía. Se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo… y Max, quien la acompañaba con un sintetizador electrónico, también parecía estar pasando un buen momento.

Lisa y Rick avanzaron hacia una mesa de la primera fila, a la cuál llegaron justo en el momento en que los Sterling bajaban del escenario en medio de una ovación generalizada y una jovencita de no más de quince años tomaba el micrófono y comenzaba a cantar otra canción.

- ¡Hey! Miren quienes nos honran con su presencia… ¡Los Hunter-Hayes! – Max sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver mi actuación! – Miriya les dijo, emocionada. – ¿Qué les pareció?

- Bueno… fue… - Rick balbuceó.

- Muy interesante… - Lisa completó.

- ¡Siéntense¡Hey Ana, un latte de vainilla y un café negro sin azúcar por favor! – Max ordenó, sabiendo los gustos de sus amigos.

- ¿Vienen aquí a menudo? – Lisa sonrió, contagiada por la alegría general.

- Sí, es un lugar pequeño… pero nos divertimos mucho. – Max respondió.

- ¡Además ya tenemos público! – Miriya estaba emocionada y golpeaba sus muslos con las palmas de sus manos, llevando el ritmo de la canción que la chica estaba cantando. - ¡Esa niña es buena!

Todos escucharon la canción y no habían pasado más de dos minutos cuando la mesera apareció con los dos cafés y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, dándoles la bienvenida a los recién llegados y animándolos a que subieran a cantar cuando quisieran.

- ¿Se anima, almirante? – Max le guiñó el ojo a Lisa. – Tengo la idea de que debes tener una hermosa voz para el canto, Lisa… es decir, si eres tan buena tocando el piano y todo…

- No, en realidad no, yo—

- ¡Sólo trata de ser modesta! – El capitán sonrió, pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros y atrayéndola contra sí. - ¡Canta precioso! – Rick le besó la sien.

Lisa negó con la cabeza, a la vez apenada y halagada por el comentario de Rick. Max le guiñó el ojo a su amigo y el capitán pasó saliva nerviosamente. Mientras Lisa se entretenía en escuchar al siguiente chico que subió al escenario y quien estaba cantando viejas canciones de la época del rock, Rick pensaba que debían salir pronto de ahí si querían llegar temprano al bosque… miró a Max, quien con un movimiento de cabeza lo animó… pero Rick negó, no sintiéndose preparado para aquello.

El chico en cuestión era tan bueno, que todos en el café estaban coreando sus canciones… incluso Miriya, se había puesto de pie y cantaba a todo pulmón. Rick estaba impresionado al pensar que la zentraedi hubiera asimilado la cultura humana de esa manera. Sintió la mano de Lisa deslizarse debajo de la suya y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, que le sonreía con amor. Rick no pudo menos que enternecerse y besar su mano, mientras le sostenía la mirada. Lisa parecía estar disfrutando el momento y eso lo alegraba.

Después del chico rockero, una joven pareja subió al escenario para cantar a dúo una canción bastante romántica. Rick miró su reloj, se había tarde… miró a Lisa y notó que casi se había terminado su café. Miró a Max, quien lo motivó con un movimiento de cabeza. Rick respiró profundamente… Lisa estaba bastante entretenida conversando con Miriya… el corazón del piloto se aceleró y para darse ánimos, tomó su taza de café negro y se la bebió de un trago. Se puso de pie y habló:

- ¡Vamos Max, antes de que me acobarde y cambie de opinión!

- ¡Así se hace, jefe!

Lisa estaba tan entretenida con Miriya, que no notó que los dos oficiales habían dejado la mesa. Cuando la joven pareja bajó del escenario, Max volvió a tomar su lugar frente al sintetizador y miró a Rick, asintiéndole con la cabeza y dejándole saber que estaba listo. Rick tomó aire y se acercó al micrófono… su voz hizo que Lisa saltara en su asiento… ¿Rick estaba… en el escenario?

- Antes que nada quiero que todos ustedes sepan que están a punto de escuchar al peor cantante que ha existido sobre la faz de la tierra. ¡Siéntanse afortunados, este es un momento histórico! – Rick comentó y arrancó algunas carcajadas. – Pero hay aquí una persona a quien amo con todo mi corazón y por quien no me importa estar aquí arriba hoy, haciendo el ridículo… Lisa, ahora podrás creerme, sin lugar a dudas, que cuando te digo que haría cualquier cosa por ti, te lo digo en serio… y cualquier cosa significa que incluso voy a hacer lo que no he hecho jamás y lo que no creo que vuelva a hacer en mi vida… ¡Porque te amo!

- ¡Rick!

Lisa se llevó las manos al pecho y sintió los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aunque una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en su rostro. Todos los reunidos en aquel Café Karaoke estaban aplaudiendo. Los ojos de la almirante y los del capitán se encontraron.

- Escuché esta canción hace poco… tenía que cantarla para ti, amor… ¡Y espero que no me odies por esto!

Rick miró a Max y él, sonriendo, comenzó a tocar las notas de aquella canción. Súbitamente Rick se sintió más tranquilo… de cualquier forma, ya no había marcha atrás. Y ahí, frente a toda esa gente hizo lo que jamás había hecho por ninguna otra mujer en su vida: cantó para ella. 1

In my life

_(En mi vida)  
_I've had to try to make it on my own.

_(He tenido que tratar de salir adelante por mí mismo)  
_Sometimes it's hard to be alone.

_(A veces es difícil estar sólo)  
_In my mind,

_(En mi mente,)  
_My loneliness would never seem to end.

_(Mi soledad parecía que jamás terminaría)  
_Something is happening that I don't understand.

_(Algo está pasando, algo que no entiendo)_

In my heart, I feel the heat

_(En mi corazón, siento el calor)  
_Of something burning deep inside of me.

_(De algo que está ardiendo dentro de mí)  
_I'll be the man that I could never be,

_(Seré el hombre que jamás pude ser)  
_Now that I've found you.

_(Ahora que te he encontrado)  
_In my heart, I realize

(En mi corazón, me doy cuenta)  
You are the light that opened up my eyes.

(_Tú eres la luz que abrió mis ojos)  
_You are the answer and the reason why

_(Tú eres la respuesta y la razón de porqué)  
_I'm living my life for you.

_(Estoy viviendo mi vida por ti)._

Mientras Max tocaba un puente musical, Rick, que se había acercado a la orilla del escenario, bajó del mismo y se acercó a Lisa, se inclinó sobre ella sonriendo. Los ojos profundamente esmeraldas de ella se clavaron en los suyos y esa mirada le llegó al corazón.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes! – le susurró.

- Rick, yo—es que nunca… ¡Yo también te amo, Rick Hunter!

Rick le sonrió con ternura, tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios antes de volver al escenario y continuar con la canción.

Through my eyes,

_(A través de mis ojos)  
_I've seen a world that no one's ever seen.

_(He visto un mundo que nadie más ha visto)  
_Seems like I've lived inside a dream.

_(Parece que he estado viviendo en un sueño)  
_In my dreams

_(En mis sueños)  
_I've never thought I'd have someone who cared.

(Jamás pensé que tendría alguien que se preocupara)  
Then you walked in my life, and made me so aware.

_(Entonces entraste en mi vida e hiciste que me diera cuenta de muchas cosas)_

In my heart, I feel the heat

_(En mi corazón, siento el calor)  
_Of something burning deep inside of me.

_(De algo que arde muy dentro de mí)  
_I'll be the man that I could never be,

_(Seré el hombre que jamás pude ser)  
_Now that I've found you.

_(Ahora que te he encontrado)  
_In my heart, I realize

_(En mi corazón, me doy cuenta)  
_You are the light that opened up my eyes.

_(Tú eres la luz que abrió mis ojos)_

And if my world should fall apart,

_( Y si mi mundo debiera hacerse pedazos,)  
_I know that you will be there... In my heart.

_(Yo se que tú estarás ahí… en mi corazón)_

In my heart, I feel the heat

_(En mi corazón, siento el calor)  
_Of something burning deep inside of me.

_(De algo que arde muy dentro de mí)  
_you're in my heart...

_estás en mi corazón...  
_I'll be the man that I could never be,

_(Seré el hombre que jamás pude ser,)  
_Now that I've found you.

_(Ahora que te he encontrado.)  
_In my heart.

_(En mi corazón)  
_you're in my heart...

_Tú estás en mi corazón...  
_Oh, I'll be the man that I'll never be. Yeah...

_(Oh, seré el hombre que jamás pude ser. Sí...)  
_Open up my eyes.

_(abre mis ojos)  
_baby baby baby

_(mi amor, mi amor, mi amor)  
_you're in my heart...

_Tú estás en mi corazón...  
_Livin', livin', livin' livin' my love for you.

_(Viviendo, viviendo, viviendo mi amor por ti)  
_You are the one, girl.

_(Tu eres la única, mi chica). _

Rick había comenzado cantando nerviosamente y sintiéndose como un completo tonto… pero al ver el rostro de Lisa, su mirada, su sonrisa… todo lo demás pareció desaparecer. Era como si en ese momento sólo existieran ellos dos y esas palabras que él quería que ella escuchara de sus labios, aún en forma de una canción, comenzaron a fluir con facilidad… comenzó a emocionarse, a sentir lo que estaba cantando.

Max, quien estaba acompañándolo con el sintetizador, sonreía al ver la manera en cómo Rick se había relajado y cómo los ojos de su amigo estaban fijos en los de la almirante mientras cantaba. Había que admitirlo, como cantante el capitán Hunter se moriría de hambre… pero era obvio que para Lisa en esos momentos no había una voz más privilegiada en el universo que la de Rick.

Todos los demás clientes del café estaban aplaudiendo, lanzando vítores y silbando… aquel lugar se había convertido en una olla de grillos. Para cuando Rick terminó su canción, Lisa tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, que contrastaban con su sonrisa brillante. Miriya, de pie, era una de las principales instigadoras de aquel caos. Apenas terminó de cantar, Rick puso el micrófono a un lado y bajó del escenario de prisa para encontrarse con Lisa. Se arrodilló frente a ella, tomando sus manos en las suyas y la miró a los ojos.

- Eso fue para ti, y sólo para ti, amor… cada palabra te pertenece.

- ¡Rick!

Lisa puso su mano en la nuca del piloto, atrayéndolo hacia ella y besándolo ávida y casi desesperadamente en los labios, mientras el griterío generalizado proseguía. Max se acercó a Miriya y su esposa le sonrió.

- Misión cumplida¿No es así?

- Lo demás está en sus manos. – Max asintió.

- Bien… dejemos a los enamorados en paz… ¡Yo vine a divertirme y eso pienso hacer!

Miriya subió al escenario y mientras comenzaba a cantar otra vez, aclamada por su fiel audiencia, Rick y Lisa seguían totalmente ajenos a lo que ocurría en ese lugar. Se seguían besando con una pasión y un sentimiento tal que para nadie fue un secreto lo mucho que se amaban, que se adoraban mutuamente. Max los miraba, sonriendo y asintiendo la cabeza aprobatoriamente. Enseguida decidió que era preferible apoyar a su esposa y darles algo de privacidad a sus amigos. Después de todo, la merecían.

-

* * *

-

Poco más tarde, la puerta del café se abrió y Rick y Lisa salieron, riendo alegremente. Iban tomados de la mano y dando traspiés, tratando de controlar la risa que los hacía casi doblarse sobre sí mismos.

- ¡Estoy lleno de sorpresas! – Rick no podía dejar de reírse. – No estuvo tan mal… al menos nadie me está persiguiendo con antorchas y lanzas oxidadas por las calles de Ciudad Macross.

- ¿Qué? – Lisa se rió aún más. – Rick en serio… deberías de dejar de tomar café negro… pienso que es peligroso para tú salud.

- ¡Y yo soy peligroso para la tuya!

Rick tomó a Lisa por la cintura y la apretó contra sí de una manera muy poco delicada, provocando que ella gritara y se riera aún más fuerte. Rick gruñó y le dio varias vueltas en el aire antes de volver a ponerla en el piso. Pero en cuanto hizo eso, la risa de ella desapareció de inmediato y fue sustituida por una de esas sonrisas que siempre lo dejaban sin aliento.

- ¡Gracias, Rick!

Lisa le habló en voz baja y con una seriedad que lo hizo dejar de reírse a él también. Él movió negativamente la cabeza y sin soltarla de su abrazo, le acarició suavemente el contorno de su rostro con la yema de su dedo, como si la estuviera estudiando.

_- ¡Estuve tan cerca de perderte!_ – pensó. – _Tan cerca de jamás volver a mirar tus hermosos ojos… tu sonrisa tan bella… tu perfección Lisa… tan cerca de no volver a sentir jamás tu calor, tu dulzura… Lisa… ¿En qué momento te convertiste en la sangre que fluye por mis venas?_

- ¿En qué piensas, amor? – Lisa le sonrió, intrigada por el fuego que brillaba en sus ojos mientras la observaban.

- Pienso que—que aún tenemos una cita pendiente. – Rick le habló con voz tierna y recargó su frente en la de ella. - ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece que estamos tardándonos demasiado.

Rick soltó una risita y la tomó de la mano, guiándola a un pequeño estacionamiento adyacente al café Karaoke.

- ¿Siempre es tan impaciente, almirante?

- Sólo cuando se trata de usted, capitán.

- Eso es mentira… - Rick la miró con una mirada que destilaba ternura. - ¡Me tuviste toda la paciencia del mundo durante mucho tiempo, Lisa!

- Cierto… por eso mismo lo digo… contigo ya se me acabó la paciencia.

Rick se rió alegremente y se detuvo para mostrarle algo.

- Bueno… como iremos al bosque, pensé que sería divertido ir en una de estas¿Qué te parece?

Frente a ellos estaba una cuatrimoto color verde militar, que Rick y Max se las habían arreglado para conseguir en la base. Lisa sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus manos se unieron en su pecho. Rick se alegró al verla tan emocionada.

- ¿Sabes conducir cuatrimoto? – Lisa preguntó, yendo hacia el aparato y tocándolo con curiosidad.

- Jovencita, - Rick le habló en un tono de voz que pretendía ser condescendiente pero que terminó siendo simplemente gracioso. – Está hablando con el capitán Rick Hunter de la RDF… si puedo volar un Veritech, puedo conducir cualquier aparato sobre la faz de la tierra.

- Esas son demasiadas palabras, Hunter… yo quiero ver algo de acción.

Lisa ya había ocupado su lugar en la parte posterior de la cuatrimoto. Rick se acercó sonriendo y tomó su sitio. Apenas estaba arrancando su vehículo, cuando sintió las manos de Lisa deslizarse por su cintura para cerrarse sobre su estómago y su mejilla posarse suavemente en su espalda.

- Esto me está gustando. – Rick pensó. – Esto de celebrar el 14 de febrero definitivamente me está agradando bastante.

Rick arrancó la cuatrimoto y se dirigió hacia los límites de Ciudad Macross. En pocos minutos se encontraban ya en un camino vecinal y con rumbo hacia el bosque que se encontraba no muy lejos, al norte de la ciudad. Un bosque a donde debieron haber ido hacía ya varias semanas… pero Rick iba a cumplir todas sus promesas incumplidas… porque él había vivido su vida solo por mucho tiempo… pero ahora ella estaba ahí… ella se preocupaba, ella se interesaba… ella lo amaba. Y como él mismo se lo había dicho esa tarde con la canción que le había cantado, ahora él estaba viviendo su vida por ella.

Mientras la cuatrimoto iba avanzando entre el bosque de pinos, siguiendo el curso de un arroyo que fluía tranquila y musicalmente entre los árboles y las rocas, Rick iba hablando:

- … es sólo que jamás pensé encontrar un osito de peluche vestido de aviador en el simulador. – se rió. – A todos les gustó mucho… pero es mío y ahora está cómodamente instalado en mi escritorio.

- Lo vi en el centro comercial el día que fui con Miriya… enseguida pensé en ti.

- ¡Gracias Lisa! Fue un detalle muy tierno… no había tenido un muñeco de peluche desde que era niño y tenía una hormiga bombero.

- ¿Una hormiga bombero de peluche? – Lisa se rió.

- Sí… mi papá me compraba juguetes raros como ése. – Rick no pudo evitar el reírse también.

- Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado… tenía que corresponder por el caballo y el pingüino de peluche que tu me regalaste hace tiempo¿Recuerdas?

- Sí…

Rick recordó, aunque a veces quisiera que pudiera olvidar esos días, cuando las cosas entre ellos eran tan difíciles. Pero todo era parte del proceso de maduración. Gracias a esos días y a todo lo que habían vivido, ahora se encontraban en ese punto tan fuerte de su relación.

Por su parte, Lisa miraba alrededor, sin dejar de abrazar a Rick. ¡Aquel lugar era hermoso! Y la luz del atardecer pintaba el paisaje con sus pinceladas de colores dorados y rojizos, dándole una apariencia cálida y casi idílica, a pesar del frío que hacía.

- Jamás pensé que fueras a subir a ese escenario. – Lisa comentó.

- Yo tampoco… Max insistió mucho pero… a decir verdad jamás pensé que tuviera el valor… espero no haberte asustado demasiado.

- Viviré y lo superaré, no te preocupes por mí.

El comentario de Lisa provocó un gruñido por parte de Rick y una risa divertida de ella que se convirtió en un grito de sorpresa cuando el capitán hizo que la cuatrimoto se moviera en zigzag, sólo para que ella se apretara aún más contra él.

- ¡Vaya agallas las tuyas, Hayes¡Insultar al piloto en pleno vuelo!

Lisa iba a responder con uno de sus comentarios sagaces e ingeniosos, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, pues la cuatrimoto se había detenido y lo que vio ante ella la dejó sin aliento: era un rincón particularmente hermoso de aquel bosque, al lado del arroyo que en ese punto formaba un pequeño estanque. Había un pequeño claro en el brazo que formaba el arroyo justo antes de llegar al estanque. En ese claro, rodeado por pinos y piedras cubiertas de musgo, había una pequeña casa de campaña instalada y una carga de leña al lado. Desde ese lugar se tenía una vista privilegiada del bosque y del cielo pintado con los colores del atardecer, como si fuera el lienzo de un pintor impresionista.

- ¡Es hermoso! – Lisa murmuró, mientras aceptaba la ayuda que Rick le ofrecía para bajar de la cuatrimoto. – Pero… ¿Y este campamento?

- Digamos que tienes suerte de tener amigos que te quieran tanto, amor… hubo voluntarios que se ofrecieron a aterrizar su VT en este sitio hoy por la mañana para dejar todo esto aquí y que no tuviéramos que cargarlo.

- ¡Max y Miriya! – Lisa sonrió.

- Hmmm… sí, bueno… pienso que sólo están buscando una promoción. – Rick le guiñó el ojo, mientras iba a abrir la casa de campaña.

- ¡No seas malo, Rick! – Lisa se rió. – En todo caso, pienso que de hecho se merecen una promoción con todo lo que han hecho por nosotros.

- ¡Uh-oh! – Rick la regañó juguetonamente. – No debe dejar que sus sentimientos personales influyan con sus decisiones, almirante.

- ¿Eso también se aplica a cierto piloto rebelde y voluntarioso de apellido Hunter?

- Nah… él es la excepción que confirma la regla. – Rick le guiñó el ojo. – Bien… pues tenemos bombones y salchichas… hay té, sándwiches, chocolates… creo que no sufriremos por comida.

Rick sacó todo de la casa de campaña mientras Lisa miraba el paisaje y aspiraba profundamente el aire limpio y fresco del bosque. El sonido del agua y el ambiente en general la transportaban a su niñez, a esos años que había pasado en la residencia familiar de los Hayes.

El capitán Hunter la observaba de cuando en cuando, sonriendo para sí mismo. Ella estaba feliz y eso era todo lo que a él le importaba. La comida estaba desempaquetada y ahora estaba armando la fogata. Fue cuando Lisa se fue a sentar a su lado.

- Si tienes frío hay unas frazadas dentro de la tienda… tendré la fogata ardiendo en unos minutos, soy bueno encendiendo fuego.

Rick se detuvo en seco cuando sintió los brazos de Lisa deslizarse alrededor de sus hombros y su cuerpo descansar en su espalda. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo cuando los labios de ella se posaron justo debajo de su oreja.

- ¡Sé que eres bueno encendiendo fuego! – Lisa susurró. – Gracias Rick… por todo lo que haces por mí.

El capitán sonrió, pensando que él debería ser quien le estuviera agradeciendo a ella por todo lo que ella hacía y había hecho por él durante tantos años. Se había hecho el propósito de recompensarla, de retribuirle su cariño, su paciencia, su amor… ¡Y eso era apenas el comienzo!

- De nada. – Fue lo único que pudo murmurar.

Lisa lo soltó y se sentó fuera de la casa de campaña, mirándolo armar la fogata y encender el fuego.

- Sé que me dijiste que no preguntara pero… ¿Vamos a pasar aquí la noche?

- Creo que eso depende más de usted que de mi, almirante. – Rick le guiñó el ojo.

Lisa se sonrojó pero una pequeña sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro. De pronto se sentía muy emocionada… ¡Todo era tan perfecto! Rick y ella, solos en el bosque, como tantas veces lo había soñado… ¡Era tan romántico!

- Me sorprende que hayas podido escaparte de la base tan temprano. – Rick comentaba. - Pensé que te iban a salir mil imprevistos.

- A mí también me sorprendió, para ser sinceros… a Maistroff no pareció agradarle demasiado la idea. Quería que tuviéramos una reunión esta noche… pero le pedí que esperáramos hasta mañana.

- ¿Reunión sobre qué?

- Sobre la misión de reconocimiento que fue enviada a la Selva del Amazonas después del último ataque… algunos datos han estado llegando y—

Lisa ya no pudo decir nada más. Un hermoso fuego ardía frente a ella, haciéndola entrar en calor inmediatamente… eso y la manera en que Rick, que ahora estaba sentado a su lado, le sonreía… y cómo su rostro brillaba con la luz del fuego… todo se conjugó para hacer que la almirante Hayes perdiera su concentración.

- ¿Y…? – Rick la animó a seguir.

- ¡Olvídalo! – Lisa sonrió. – No creo que hayamos venido hasta acá para hablar del trabajo.

- ¡Siempre tan comprensiva almirante! – Rick se acercó peligrosamente a ella. – Entonces venimos hasta acá para…

Lisa entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Rick rozando suavemente los suyos. Sus manos instintivamente se cerraron en torno del cuerpo del piloto. Él sostenía el peso de su cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo firmemente anclado en tierra, mientras que su mano derecha se había posado suavemente en la cintura de ella y poco a poco comenzó a empujarla, con suavidad, para que se recostara sobre sus espaldas.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa rompió el beso y lo detuvo. - ¡Espera un segundo!

- ¿Qué sucede? – Rick estaba visiblemente desilusionado.

Miró a Lisa con curiosidad cuando la vio buscarse en los bolsillos de su chamarra y sacar de uno de ellos una pequeña cajita envuelta para regalo.

- ¡Feliz 14 de Febrero, amor! – Lisa le sonrió con dulzura. – Es… es la primera vez que celebro este día y… la verdad no sé si… - ella miró a Rick al rostro. – No quería que se fuera a romper si por accidente me acostaba sobre ella.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick sonrió a la vez enternecido y emocionado. – Pero… ¡Si ya me diste el osito¿Qué es esto?

- Ábrelo… pensé que te gustaría y que te sería útil.

Rick abrió la cajita casi desesperadamente y sonrió ampliamente cuando encontró en su interior un reloj militar de aviador en color negro. Era sin duda el reloj más increíble que había visto en su vida.

- Lisa, esto es—yo, no sé que decir…

- Dime que te gusta y me daré por bien servida.

Rick sonrió y levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella. Se acercó furtivamente y la besó en los labios.

- ¡Me encanta¡Es increíble!

Sin perder tiempo se puso el reloj en su muñeca y lo observó por unos minutos, moviendo su brazo de un lado para otro para poder verlo en diferentes ángulos.

- Sé que tu viejo reloj se te descompuso y… bueno, vi este y—

- ¡Es perfecto! Lisa¿Cómo es que conoces mis gustos tan bien?

- Bueno… llevo años observándote, Hunter. Algo he aprendido.

Rick se rió y se acercó a besarla otra vez.

- ¡Gracias amor!

Lisa estaba bastante complacida de su reacción. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera comentar nada más vio que Rick también buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su chamarra. La miró a los ojos y habló seriamente:

- Yo también tengo algo para ti, Lisa… no es valioso ni espectacular, pero tiene un valor sentimental muy fuerte para mí y quiero que tú lo tengas.

Lisa bajó la mirada y descubrió una caja bastante familiar en manos de su piloto. Era una de los estuches reglamentarios de las medallas de la RDF. Rick la abrió lentamente y dentro ella pudo ver una Medalla Titanium y una pequeña placa en la que se explicaba que se le otorgaba esa medalla al Teniente Richard Hunter por su valor al haber rescatado a la Comandante Elizabeth Hayes de la Base Sara de Marte, arriesgando su vida en tal misión.

- Rick… - Lisa sintió que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – Esto… yo no sé sí…

- ¡Lisa, escúchame! – Rick puso su dedo en la barbilla de ella, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. – Esta medalla fue mi primera medalla… me la dieron cuando te rescaté de la base de Marte… pero hoy yo te la quiero dar a ti, amor… te la doy porque tú me rescatarse también… me rescataste de mí mismo, de mi soledad, de mis miedos, de mis inseguridades y de mi vida tan vacía… y también te la entrego por el valor que tuviste al amarme a pesar de todo… por el valor que tuviste al aceptarme, al quedarte conmigo… al guiarme a pesar de mis protestas, al motivarme a ser cada día mejor… el valor que tuviste para comprenderme, para creer en mí, para no darte por vencida conmigo a pesar de todo… pero sobre todo, te la entrego por el valor que demostraste este día al escucharme cantar.

Lisa tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de Rick, aunque su último comentario provocó que una risa espontánea escapara de su pecho.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – Lo regañó.

Rick sonrió, cerró la cajita y la puso en manos de su almirante.

- Hemos vivido mucho juntos, Lisa… y sé que aún nos queda mucho más por vivir. Pero sólo quiero que sepas que estar contigo es la aventura más grande de mi vida.

Lisa no hizo comentario alguno… ¿Qué podía decir? Los momentos más significativos de la vida generalmente dejan a las personas sin palabras y es entonces cuando el amor debe expresarse de otra manera… Lisa se dejó ir a los brazos de Rick y sus labios se unieron en un beso que más que una demostración física de afecto era una unión espiritual entre ellos.

Se estuvieron besando por un momento que pareció extenderse por una eternidad. Ninguno de los dos quería terminar aquel beso, no querían separarse, no deseaban alejarse… querían fundirse por completo, sentirse a plenitud. Fue un beso profundo de entrega total y amor incondicional.

Un beso que, sin embargo, terminó abruptamente cuando el estómago de Rick le recordó de una manera muy poco discreta que no había probado bocado desde aquella mañana. Lisa pudo incluso sentir la vibración del estómago de él, reclamando por comida, contra su propio abdomen mientras se besaban. Ambos se separaron y no pudieron evitar el reírse. Sin duda esa era la manera en cómo funcionaba su relación: había amor, había pasión, había deseo… pero también había diversión, comprensión, ternura y mucho afecto entre ellos.

- Me parece que sería bueno alimentar ésta pancita antes de seguir adelante¿No lo creé así, señor? – Lisa comentó con ternura, acariciando suavemente el estómago de Rick.

Él se dobló sobre sí mismo y se rió pues Lisa le había hecho cosquillas con aquella caricia.

- Sí, supongo que es lo más recomendable en estos momentos… - Rick le plantó un beso rápido y juguetón en los labios. - ¿Se te antojan unas salchichas asadas? Te voy a preparar mi especialidad, solía hacerlo cuando salía a acampar con Roy… es brocheta de salchichas asadas con bombones… ¡Te va a encantar!

- Rick, no vas a preparar eso… ¡No seas sucio! – Lisa se rió. - ¿Bombones con salchichas en la misma brocheta?

- ¡Ah! Espera a que lo pruebes y me suplicaras que te prepare más… - Rick ya estaba preparando las brochetas. – Los bombones derretidos sobre las salchichas les dan un sabor espectacular. Es una receta patentada que es considerado un platillo gourmet en varias partes del mundo. Es nutritivo, saludable y delicioso… ¡Ya verás!

- ¡Rick…! – Lisa se rió al escuchar al piloto fingir el acento de un chef francés. – Si no me matas con tus canciones, lo harás con tu comida.

- ¡Cero y van dos, Hayes! – Rick le advirtió con una mirada divertida. - Mientras tanto cómete un sándwich… estos son de queso manchego con lechuga y demás hierbas, tus favoritos.

Lisa aceptó el sándwich que él le ofrecía. Mientras Rick preparaba las brochetas, ella calentó el té. Mientras se comía su sándwich, lo compartía con él, quien teniendo las manos ocupadas, agradecía las mordidas que ella le dejaba tomar de su comida y el beso ocasional que las acompañaba.

Mientras conversaban de mil anécdotas de su infancia, ambos dieron cuenta de la comida que llevaban. Rick consiguió que Lisa probara su exótica brocheta, pero Lisa decidió que ella era más tradicionalista y que se comería sus salchichas y bombones en brochetas separadas. Rick, por su parte, se comió todas las salchichas con bombones que pudo, mientras Lisa le advertía que si seguía comiendo de esa manera le iba a doler el estómago.

Finalmente los dos, sintiéndose absolutamente llenos, se recostaron sobre una manta, afuera de la casa de campaña y al lado de la fogata, a mirar el cielo que esa noche estaba totalmente despejado y tan estrellado como hacía mucho no lo habían visto.

Los dos descansaban cómodamente sobre sus espaldas, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y sus manos entrelazadas entre ellos. A pesar de que la noche era fría, la fogata los mantenía calientes. El murmullo del arroyo, los sonidos nocturnos del bosque y su mutua presencia los relajaba y los hacía sentir seguros y protegidos. Hacía rato que Lisa había comenzado a señalarle a Rick algunas constelaciones en el cielo y a explicarle la historia de cada una y los nombres de sus principales estrellas.

Rick observaba el cielo y sonreía, interesado en lo que ella le estaba diciendo, pero aún más sorprendido al pensar que no había nada que esa chica no supiera. Sin embargo las estrellas pronto perdieron la atención del capitán, cuando sus ojos se clavaron en Lisa, que tendida a su lado, seguía hablándole de todas esas constelaciones y mundos que abundaban en el universo infinito.

_- Una de las cosas que más me fascina, me enternece, me conmueve e incluso me sorprende de ella,_ - Rick pensó. – _Es que no se da cuenta de lo hermosa y fascinante que es. _

- ¿Qué sucede, Rick? – Lisa lo miró y sonrió.

- Nada… estaba pensando que quizás sería conveniente estudiar un poco de astronomía y aprenderme los nombres de todas las estrellas y constelaciones… eso es, si tú quieres ser mi tutora personal… te prometo ser un buen estudiante.

- Me parece bien, pero en todo caso tendré que evaluar tus adelantos periódicamente.

- Sí… - Rick se levantó, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre Lisa con su brazo, mirándola al rostro y sonriéndole traviesamente. – Pero por cada estrella que sepa su nombre correcto me tendrás que corresponder con un beso. ¿Qué te parece?

- La idea suena bastante… tentadora. – Lisa sonrió con amor.

Rick soltó una risita y se acercó a ella, buscando sus labios.

- Si ése es el caso, - murmuró contra sus labios. - ¡Voy a memorizar en libro entero!

Los labios de ella se entreabrieron para recibir los de él. Las manos de Lisa se posaron en la espalda de Rick, debajo de su chamarra, recorriéndole la espalda de arriba a abajo sobre su camisa, mientras su beso se intensificaba y se hacía más profundo y apasionado.

Poco a poco y con la ayuda de Lisa, el capitán Hunter se despojó de su chamarra. Parecía que aquello había sido un movimiento casi inconsciente de parte de ellos, pues seguían besándose, totalmente entregados a los sentimientos y sensaciones que ese beso, cada vez más íntimo y profundo provocaba en ellos. La mano de él subió por el costado de Lisa, debajo de la chamarra que ella traía y ella se incorporó levemente, permitiendo que él la ayudara a quitársela.

Se separaron levemente y de inmediato los labios de él comenzaron a recorrerle la línea del rostro y el cuello. Lisa cerró los ojos, permitiendo entregarse a esas caricias. Ella estaba sentada, pero era sólo porque él la sostenía firmemente por la cintura, mientras mantenía su otro brazo firmemente anclado al piso. De otra manera Lisa pensaba que no sería capaz de sostenerse por sí misma. Las manos de la capitana comenzaron a acariciar el pecho de Rick, su abdomen que se sentía firme debajo de su camina, sus brazos fuertes.

- Lisa… - Rick le susurró al oído. - ¿Quieres que vayamos dentro de la casa de campaña? Pienso que aquí hace algo de frío y quizás… ahí estaremos un poco más calientitos.

Lisa sonrió a la vez reaccionando al hecho de que él le hubiera capturado el lóbulo de su oreja en sus labios y también a su comentario que había sonado a la vez tierno e ingenuo. ¿Más calientitos? Lisa pensaba que no se había sentido más calientita en su vida… pero asintió de todas maneras. Dentro de la casa de campaña había varias mantas y unos sacos de dormir. Seguramente ahí estarían más cómodos.

Ambos se movieron dentro de la tienda de campaña. Dejaron la puerta abierta para que la fogata les proporcionara la luz y calor que tanta falta hacían. Apenas estuvieron dentro, como atraídos por un imán, volvieron a buscar el mutuo contacto y los labios del otro.

Lisa no podía creer lo increíblemente tierno y delicado que Rick podía ser con ella… como en esos momentos. Él por su parte, disfrutaba y se emocionaba cada vez que Lisa hacía un movimiento audaz… como el meter sus manos en su camisa para acariciarle la espalda mientras se besaban. Él correspondió, colocando sus manos directamente sobre la piel del abdomen de ella, por debajo de su suéter. Lisa se estremeció, aquello la había tomado por sorpresa. Rick la sintió sonreír contra sus labios mientras murmuraba que le habían dado cosquillas. El capitán Hunter se rió, pero no dejó de besarla, antes bien, con el peso de su propio cuerpo la hizo que lentamente se recostara sobre sus espaldas y el se tendió a su lado. Se separó de ella, mirándola insistentemente al rostro. Sus ojos verdes se entreabrieron y sonrió con ternura, mientras acariciaba el rostro de él y colocaba su otra mano sobre la de Rick, que seguía recorriéndole traviesamente el abdomen.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, hasta que Rick abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Lisa le colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios para acallarlo. En esos momentos no hacían falta palabras. Lisa se incorporó levemente, buscando los labios de él que ya la esperaban. Las manos de Rick subían y bajaban por la piel desnuda de sus costados mientras se besaban, provocando descargas eléctricas en el cuerpo de Lisa. De pronto el suéter que llevaba puesto se estaba volviendo demasiado incómodo… y Rick así pareció entenderlo, pues de pronto se quedó completamente inmóvil y Lisa sintió como sus manos tomaban las orillas de aquella prenda y tiraban lentamente de ella. Lisa se separó un poco de Rick, lo suficiente para verlo al rostro; él la miraba con expectación pero con cierta timidez y nerviosismo que ella encontró adorables. Lo único que Lisa pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, otorgando esa autorización que el silenciosamente la solicitaba.

Rick comenzó a subir el suéter de Lisa… lentamente, como si temiera hacerlo… ella tuvo el impulso de ayudarle, pero decidió que disfrutaría el momento. Lisa sentía su corazón tan acelerado, que le provocaba vértigo. Levantó sus brazos para permitir que Rick le sacara el suéter por la cabeza y cuando lo hizo, sus cabellos color miel cayeron como cascada en la piel desnuda de sus hombros. Rick se apresuró a abrazarla, acunándola contra su pecho.

- ¿No tendrás frío? – le susurró al oído.

- No… - el leve temblor de la voz de Lisa contradijo sus palabras, aunque ella misma no podía decidir si aquella reacción de su cuerpo se debía al frío o a la emoción de estar en los brazos fuertes de Rick.

Las manos del piloto comenzaron a recorrerle la espalda lentamente, mientras sus labios se posaban en sus hombros y la besaban con unos besos que se sentían como brazas de fuego contra la piel de ella. Casi como un reflejo las manos de Lisa comenzaron a jugar con los botones de la camisa de Rick. Con dedos torpes comenzó a desabrocharlos, uno a uno, sintiendo como él se estremecía con aquel contacto. No era la primera vez que sentían ese contacto piel a piel, pero si era la primera vez que sentían que algo muy intenso estaba por ocurrir entre ellos. Cuando la camisa de Rick se unió al suéter de Lisa en un rincón de la tienda de campaña, ambos se recostaron sobre sus costados para quedar de frente a su compañero. Ambos se apoyaban en un brazo, mientras que con la mano que tenían libre seguían acariciando, explorando… sus labios seguían unidos en un beso eterno.

El fuego seguía ardiendo magníficamente en el exterior de la tienda, pero a pesar de todo, Lisa sentía algo de frío.

- Está bien, amor… - Rick la abrazó estrechamente contra su cuerpo y le comenzó a susurrar en el oído sin dejar de acariciarla. – No tengas miedo… todo está bien.

- No tengo miedo. – Lisa le respondió, besándole el cuello. – Estoy un poco nerviosa, pero no tengo miedo.

- Nos iremos tan despacio como sea necesario… - Rick la colocó de espaldas y la cubrió con su cuerpo, sosteniendo su peso sobre ella.

- Rick… - Lisa sonrió pero sus ojos se humedecieron. - No sabes cuántas veces soñé con estar contigo en el bosque, al lado de una fogata… como esta noche.

- ¿Sí? – Rick la besó levemente en los labios y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro.

- Aunque jamás me imaginé que—que algún día estaríamos así… a punto de—

Lisa no pudo continuar, pues los labios de Rick ya habían encontrado los suyos y la estaba besando con tanta pasión y tanto amor, que ella sinceramente pensó que estaba a punto de enloquecer… ¿Sería posible que todo aquello realmente estuviera sucediendo?

Rick comenzó a bajar lentamente, besando el cuello de ella, sus clavículas, su pecho… Lisa no pudo evitar que su espalda se arqueara casi como un reflejo cuando sintió los labios de Rick besarle suavemente el abdomen. Sus manos instintivamente se posaron en la cabeza del piloto, acariciando sus cabellos oscuros con amor, mientras no podía evitar que su nombre escapara de su garganta.

- Lisa… - él susurró contra su piel. - ¡Eres tan perfecta¡Me gustas tanto¡Te AMO tanto!

- ¡… oh, Rick!

Él levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella que lo observaba con una mezcla de amor, adoración y curiosidad. Él comenzó a jugar con el botón de sus jeans y una mirada traviesa pero llena de cariño apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Estaría bien si…?

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y él, con manos temblorosas comenzó a despojarla de sus jeans. Lisa estaba temblando levemente pero no sabía si era a causa del frío o de la emoción del momento. Estaba en ropa interior… y calcetines, en una tienda de campaña en medio del bosque, al lado de una fogata… y el capitán Hunter la estaba acariciando de una manera que la estaba llevando al cielo tan sólo con su contacto.

Lo último que él quería era hacerla sentir incómoda, así que en un movimiento que incluso lo tomó a él mismo por sorpresa, se despojó de sus jeans, quedando solamente en sus boxers. Se recostó al lado de Lisa y con cuidado jaló una frazada para cubrirlos a ambos mientras sentía cómo ella buscaba el abrigo de su pecho desnudo.

- ¿Estás mejor? – le susurró, abrazándola con ternura, acunándola contra su pecho.

- Estoy bien. – Lisa lo miró a los ojos y él pensó que jamás en su vida había visto los ojos de ella brillar de la manera en cómo lo estaban haciendo en esos momentos. – Estoy contigo…

- Y yo contigo, mi vida.

Rick le sostuvo la mirada, fascinado por el poder que esos ojos verdes tenían sobre su voluntad. Instintivamente él comenzó a acariciarle el hombro, el brazo, bajando hacia su costado y su cadera… su mano se deslizo por la pierna suave y firme de Lisa y ella se sonrojó profundamente, pero no rompió el contacto visual.

Lisa sintió que Rick comenzaba a temblar levemente y sus ojos habían adquirido un tono azul profundo que parecía arder con los reflejos de la luz de la fogata. Tímidamente al principio, pero con más seguridad mientras pasaban los segundos, ella comenzó a acariciarle el pecho, los brazos fuertes, el estómago bien marcado… le gustaba Rick, le gustaba mucho, demasiado… no podía pensar en un hombre más perfecto que él. Todo en su piloto era simplemente perfecto. Cuando la mano de Lisa comenzó a jugar con el elástico de los boxers de él, Rick comenzó a temblar de una manera bastante más perceptible. Lisa se detuvo en el acto y lo miró a los ojos.

- Tengo un poco de frío… - Rick sonrió tímidamente, tratando de justificarse.

- Yo también estoy nerviosa, amor. – Lisa susurró, buscando sus labios.

Rick la besó, como si su vida dependiera de ello. En cuanto sus labios se unieron, él intensificó aquel beso y se entregó por completo a él. No supieron en qué momento ella se recostó sobre sus espaldas y él se colocó sobre ella. Súbitamente ambos habían dejado de tener frío. Ahora un calorcito delicioso y reconfortante les había inundado el cuerpo; poco a poco ambos comenzaron a relajarse en aquel abrazo y con aquel beso, que había comenzado tan apasionado y que poco a poco se había vuelto dulce y tierno, sin por eso perder la chispa de la pasión inicial.

El capitán Hunter sentía las manos de Lisa recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, acariciándolo, explorándolo… él sentía cómo sus manos eran capaces de transmitirle el amor que ella sentía por él. En cada palmo de su piel, donde las manos de ella se posaban, él sentía energía, bienestar… placer. Él, por su parte, tenía que buscar el equilibrio entre mantener el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos para no incomodar a Lisa, y acariciarla… aunque de cuando en cuando sus manos se alternaban para recorrer sus curvas femeninas y suaves, más que con sus manos él la estaba acariciando con su mirada, con sus labios… la sentía con toda su piel.

Por varios minutos ambos se entregaron a esas caricias, a esa exploración mutua. Los dos querían compenetrarse con su compañero, conocerlo, compartir esos sentimientos, ese placer y esas sensaciones tan intensas con el otro… de cuando en cuando sus labios se encontraban en besos que eran tan intensos y apasionados como tiernos y cargados de amor. Lisa se sentía totalmente cobijada por Rick, por su piel, por su peso sobre su cuerpo, por su aliento, su respiración y los latidos de su corazón… para él no existía en ese momento otro mundo en el universo que el cuerpo de Lisa. Jamás pensó que llegaría a experimentar alguna vez en su vida el amor tan total y absoluto que en esos momentos le estaba consumiendo el corazón, esa aceptación tan íntima… ese cariño tan desinteresado y ese placer tan profundo.

Lisa sentía lo mismo… después de tantos años de soledad y de haber vivido una vida en la que su corazón se había vuelto incapaz de experimentar ningún tipo de sentimiento… después de una historia de amor tan tórrida y llena de malentendidos y oportunidades desperdiciadas con Rick Hunter… después de tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor y tanta soledad… para ella era un sueño estar en los brazos de Rick de esa manera… y escucharlo gemir suavemente en su oído que la amaba.

En las semanas previas habían compartido muchas cosas… habían alcanzado un grado de intimidad y de confianza mutua bastante profundo. Pero nada se comparaba con lo que estaban viviendo esa noche. Era la entrega total, la rendición absoluta de dos corazones que siempre habían latido juntos, aún y cuando ellos se hubieran empeñado en mantenerlos separados por tanto tiempo.

Rick escondía su rostro en el cuello de Lisa, tratando de controlarse un poco, pues sentía que aquellos sentimientos y sensaciones eran tan intensos que estaban rebasando su autocontrol y su voluntad. Respiraba profunda y entrecortadamente, mientras sentía cómo Lisa seguía acariciándolo con tanta ternura y cariño, que él no podía menos que agradecer al cielo por haberle enviado un ángel como ella. Porque eso era en lo que Lisa Hayes se había convertido para él: en su ángel que lo protegía y lo guiaba. ¡Un ángel que lo amaba de una manera que él mismo no creía merecer!

Lisa abrazaba íntimamente a Rick, le acariciaba la nuca y le recorría la espalda con su mano, trazando sus músculos. Lo besaba de cuando en cuando y sentía su aliento caliente en su cuello, y el corazón del piloto latiendo sin control, contra su pecho. Sentía cómo los músculos de Rick parecían contraerse súbitamente, respondiendo a sus caricias y podía sentir, sobre todo, lo mucho que él la deseaba en ese momento… tanto como ella lo deseaba a él.

Rick sintió que sus músculos se contraían involuntariamente cuando la mano de Lisa bajó demasiado en su espalda… y sintió cómo lentamente, como si quisiera comprobar su reacción, se deslizaba debajo del elástico de sus boxers. Instintivamente el brazo de él rodeó a Lisa y sus dedos comenzaron, torpemente, a jugar con el broche de su sostén.

Los ojos entrecerrados de Lisa se abrieron súbitamente y Rick se paralizó por un segundo cuando un sonido fuerte y penetrante los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- No contestes… - la voz de Rick sonó como un gruñido contra el cuello de Lisa, cuando reconoció el sonido del teléfono celular de la almirante… el teléfono satelital, para ser técnicamente correctos.

Rick se apretó aún más contra ella y la besó en el cuello con pasión descontrolada, como si con eso quisiera acallar el sonido del teléfono que seguía llamando insistentemente.

- Rick… - la voz de Lisa se escuchó decepcionada. – Es del cuartel general… es la alarma del canal privado del almirantazgo.

Lisa sintió cómo el cuerpo de él se relajaba sobre el suyo y escuchó un suspiro frustrado escapar de los labios de Rick.

- Dame un segundo, amor… - Lisa lo acarició y besó suavemente detrás de la oreja, justo donde sabía que a él le gustaba.

- De acuerdo… - Rick asintió, sabiendo que ella tenía razón. No podía dejar de contestar esa llamada. – Te alcanzo el teléfono.

Rick se movió hacia la entrada de la casa de campaña, en donde el teléfono sonaba dentro del bolsillo de la chamarra de Lisa. Lo tomó y se acercó a ella, que ya se había sentado y lo recibió con cierta prisa.

- Almirante Hayes aquí… ¿Qué sucede?

Mientras ella hablaba, Rick se había colocado detrás de ella y continuaba acariciándole los brazos y plantándole algún beso ocasional en el hombro. Lisa había capturado su mano y la mantenía fuertemente aprisionada en la suya… pero por la mirada en los ojos de ella y el tono oficial de su voz, Rick sabía que su noche romántica había terminado. Súbitamente había vuelto a sentir frío, pero lo primero que hizo fue tomar su camisa y colocarla sobre los hombros desnudos de Lisa, antes de abrazarla por detrás, arropándola con su cuerpo.

- No estoy en Ciudad Macross en estos momentos… Coronel Maistroff, envíe a los escuadrones que están de guardia, llame a las reservas… yo estaré en el cuarto de operaciones tácticas en… una hora. - Lisa miró a Rick y él asintió con la cabeza. - ¿El capitán Hunter? Bueno, él… - Rick volvió a mover afirmativamente la cabeza. – Sí, él estará en el aire en una hora también… ¡Ahí lo veré, coronel! Cambio y fuera.

Lisa terminó la llamada y suspiró profundamente, arrojando el teléfono sobre las mantas. Tomó la mano de Rick y la besó con cariño, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- Era una noche perfecta, amor… sé que te esforzaste mucho para esto y—

- Yo entiendo, Lisa… somos soldados. Nuestra responsabilidad viene primero. Y sé que en estos momentos no estamos de descanso, así que debemos acudir a cualquier llamada de emergencia.

- Lo sé… es sólo que… ¡Todo era tan perfecto!

La voz de Lisa murió en su garganta y Rick se acercó para abrazarla y besarla en medio de los ojos.

- Sí… iba a ser la noche perfecta… Lisa… lo que me haces sentir…

Rick buscó las palabras, pero no encontró ninguna que pudiera describir lo que Lisa provocaba en él. Ella asintió y tomó su rostro en sus manos, besándolo profundamente en los labios.

- Siento lo mismo, amor… ¡Te amo!

- Supongo que ya tendremos tiempo para esto. – Rick suspiró, mientras comenzaba a ponerse sus jeans.

- Rick… - Lisa lo detuvo. – Gracias… por ser tan comprensivo y paciente… y gracias por el mejor 14 de febrero de mi vida.

El capitán sonrió y se acercó a ella para besarla lenta y eróticamente en la garganta, provocando que ella gimiera su nombre.

- La espera valdrá la pena, amor… digamos que—éste fue un simulacro.

Lisa todavía se sentía mareada después de ese último beso, pero la manera en cómo Rick trataba de sonreír y sacarle el lado humorístico a la situación hizo que ella se relajara. Se prometió a sí misma que cuando ella y Rick finalmente pudieran consumar su amor, ella daría lo mejor de sí para hacer esa experiencia lo más satisfactoria e inolvidable para su piloto… ¡Se lo merecía!

- Ahora dígame, almirante… ¿Qué emergencia tan terrible es ésta que nos obliga a interrumpir una velada tan romántica¡Más vale que sea algo en verdad importante!

- El grupo de reconocimiento que fue enviado al Amazonas hace unas semanas, para revisar el área en donde la nave de Khyron fue reparada ha encontrado algunas colonias zentraedis en la zona. Al parecer son malcontentos que se quedaron con algunas cargas de protocultura y poseen un arsenal que Khyron había dejado atrás para cubrir la retaguardia en caso de algún imprevisto… grupos zentraedis rebeldes de las colonias problemáticas cercanas a Ciudad Monumento captaron las transmisiones militares y en estos momentos hay una revuelta en dichas colonias… un grupo de rebeldes tomó la base de la Policía Militar de Monumento y robó armamento y con esto entraron a la base de la RDF en la ciudad… lograron capturar un par de naves que aparentemente salieron con rumbo al Amazonas… ya se enviaron los primeros escuadrones tras ellos… pero se necesita proteger las instalaciones militares de Ciudad Monumento y los edificios del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida e interceptar las naves robadas… se están llamando a todos los refuerzos disponibles… Maistroff saldrá rumbo a Monumento en cuanto yo llegue a Ciudad Macross… te necesito en el aire, comandando a los escuadrones que están allá arriba.

- No hay problema… usted sabe que siempre estoy a sus ordenes, almirante.

Mientras Lisa hablaba, ambos se habían vestido a toda prisa y ahora mientras Lisa se ponía sus zapatos, Rick se ocupaba en apagar la fogata.

- Luego vendré por todo esto… - Rick miró alrededor. – Voy a encender la cuatrimoto…

- Rick… - Lisa lo tomó de la mano y lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor? – él se inclinó a su lado.

- Te amo… y tú lo sabes¿no es cierto?

- Yo lo sé, Lisa… ¿A qué viene eso, bonita? – Rick le acarició el rostro.

- Es que no quiero que pienses que—que el trabajo, mi responsabilidad o mi obligación es más importante para mí que tú, eso es todo.

- Jamás lo pensaría. – Rick la besó suavemente en los labios. – Yo sé cuales son nuestras responsabilidades, Lisa. Además, en estos momentos creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es subir y perseguir zentraedis rebeldes y malcontentos toda la noche… para liberar un poco de esta adrenalina que traigo encima.

Lisa sonrió con el comentario de Rick y le permitió que la ayudara a ponerse de pie.

- Pues si este fue un simulacro… creo que podemos decir que cero y van dos, Hunter. – Lisa habló mientras subía a la cuatrimoto.

- No te preocupes, Hayes… bien dicen que la tercera es la vencida¿O no?

- ¡Eso espero! Porque sinceramente—

- Lo sé… - Rick se rió, tratando de no frustrarse demasiado. – Pienso lo mismo… ¡Exactamente lo mismo!

La cuatrimoto se puso en movimiento y Rick sonrió cuando sintió las manos de Lisa cerrarse en torno a su cintura, debajo de su camisa. Aquel contacto le provocó un sentimiento de bienestar y seguridad que lo hicieron relajarse un poco después de la experiencia tan intensa que ambos habían vivido esa noche.

Así los dos oficiales de la RDF salieron a toda prisa del bosque y con rumbo a Ciudad Macross. Mientras iban en camino, Rick no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos… y en que la próxima vez que lo intentaran, sería en un ambiente tranquilo y relajado, como Lisa lo merecía… sería en la cabaña en los bosques. Faltaban un par de semanas para el cumpleaños de Lisa. Sin duda valdría la pena esperar.

-

* * *

-

Los días que siguieron al 14 de febrero fueron de gran actividad para todos los escuadrones de la RDF. Se trataba de la peor rebelión zentraedi y el incidente más importante desde el último ataque de Khyron. Para Lisa fue la primera oportunidad que tuvo de probar sus dotes de líder y sus legendarias habilidades como estratega. Y por orden misma de la Almirante, todos los escuadrones estuvieron volando día y noche por casi una semana, sofocando de una vez por todas los brotes de violencia y desmantelando redes organizadas de rebeldes que funcionaban en varias colonias. La prensa calificó aquella rebelión zentraedi como la última réplica de la Guerra Robotech y a la decisión de la almirante Hayes como un movimiento inteligente y un golpe maestro a los grupos rebeldes y no hubo nadie que no reconociera la mano fuerte y la voluntad firme que la almirante Hayes había mostrado en esa situación.

Fueron días de mucha tensión y de actividad constante, pero cuando el último reducto rebelde fue clausurado y el último malcontento puesto en manos de las autoridades competentes… y sobre todo, cuando el último Veritech aterrizó sano y salvo en la pista de la Base Prometheus, Lisa supo, sin lugar a dudas, que la guerra había terminado.

La almirante Hayes ordenó un descanso de tres días para todos los pilotos que habían participado en lo que ya era llamado la "Operación 14F", mientras que los grupos de pilotos recién ingresados a la RDF quedaban de guardia y se dedicaban a las labores de patrullaje, que en los días siguientes fueron tranquilas y sin incidentes. Las decisiones tomadas por la almirante Hayes al calor del momento durante la rebelión habían resultado tan efectivas y contundentes, que cualquier duda que el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida hubiese tenido sobre su designación como almirante de la RDF se desvaneció después de aquella operación.

Por otro lado la almirante Hayes se ganó el respeto y el apoyo absoluto de sus tropas y la simpatía de la sociedad civil, quienes comenzaron a verla como una oficial capaz e inteligente y sobre todo, bastante carismática. Los ojos de Ciudad Macross comenzaron a voltear hacia la Almirante Hayes, colocándola inevitablemente en el centro del escenario.

Rick reía divertido cuando leía los periódicos cada día… porque no había un solo día en que no saliera un artículo o una entrevista con Lisa. A él le gustaba bromear con aquello, diciéndole a Lisa que súbitamente se había convertido en la celebridad local y que pronto comenzarían a hacer una película sobre su vida. Lisa pretendía ofenderse y terminaba quitándole los periódicos a Rick… se sentía un poco incómoda con tantas atenciones. Aunque Rick no perdía la oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que la admiraba y lo absolutamente orgulloso que se sentía de ella.

Días después Lisa tuvo que salir a Ciudad Monumento a rendir su informe ante el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Rick hubiera querido acompañarla, pero aquello fue imposible pues ese día llegaría a Ciudad Macross el convoy de Stonewell Bellcom que transportaría el primer prototipo VY-4 que sería probado por la RDF en los días siguientes.

-

* * *

-

La almirante Hayes voló a Ciudad Monumento en un trasbordador de la RDF, escoltada por el Escuadrón Skull, comandado por la teniente Parino Sterling. Max se había quedado en Ciudad Macross con Rick, para auxiliarlo con las preparaciones para el primer vuelo de prueba… aunque Lisa y Miriya sabían que ambos oficiales estaban tan emocionados como niños en una mañana de navidad con el nuevo juguetito que llegaría a Ciudad Macross. Ellas decidieron aprovechar los dos días que estarían en Monumento, encargándose de _"cosas de mujeres",_ como tan sintéticamente lo había puesto Miriya.

Mientras Rick terminaba su vuelo de simulador del día, Max, que había sido su controlador durante el simulacro, le habló desde la cabina de sonido.

- ¡Tus registros de vuelo y tu puntaje son perfectos hoy, jefe! Estaba revisando tu expediente de vuelo… y me parece que has sobrepasado en un 20 las horas que te fueron requeridas por el almirantazgo.

- Sí, lo sé… - Rick se quitó su casco y bajó del simulador. – Pero si Lisa me pide 10 horas, yo le daré 12… si me pide 100, pues le daré 120… he decidido que siempre le voy a dar más de lo que pida, en todo.

Max se rió y salió de la cabina de control, alcanzando a su amigo que ya se dirigía a la salida del hangar.

- Bueno, uno jamás puede tener demasiadas horas de simulador… ¿Te sientes listo? Tu vuelo se llevará a cabo en unas 36 horas. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Estoy preparado. – Rick sonrió. – Además¿Qué podría salir mal? La nave es perfecta, yo estoy preparado, conozco los sistemas como la palma de mi mano… y ella estará ahí para guiarme.

Max caminó a su lado en silencio por unos segundos.

- Siento mucho lo que ocurrió el 14 de febrero, jefe… sé que ustedes querían pasar una noche especial y—y luego todo este asunto con la Operación 14F surgió y… para Miriya y para mí fue bastante frustrante… ¡Me imagino cómo se sintieron ustedes!

- Sí, fue difícil… pero bueno, las cosas salieron bien con la rebelión. Ya tendremos tiempo de—pues de retomar las cosas.

- Cierto… siempre te las arreglas para terminar con la chica más famosa y popular de la ciudad¿Eh, Rick? – Max bromeó.

Rick miró a su amigo con una mirada asesina pero asintió.

- Sí… parece que ahora todo el mundo quiere saber todo sobre Lisa… ayer que iba a casa la vi en la portada de una revista… le habían hecho una entrevista y entre todo lo que le preguntaron¿Sabes cómo se llamó el artículo que publicaron?

- No sé…

- _"Las Diez Recetas Favoritas de la Almirante Hayes"…_ - Rick se rió. - ¿Puedes creerlo¡Lisa estaba bastante confundida cuando le llevé la revista! Me dijo que había tenido una entrevista de una hora con ese periodista y le había hablado sobre la situación actual de la RDF, los proyectos que trae en mente… cosas así. A media entrevista yo hablé por teléfono para preguntarle si comeríamos juntos… el periodista aprovechó para preguntarle, a pie de página, que le gustaba comer… ¡Y sobre eso escribió su artículo!

- ¿Y compraste la revista?

- ¡Claro! Lisa se veía preciosa en esa portada…

Max se rió y le palmeó la espalda a su amigo.

- ¿Quieres que hagamos algo esta noche? Hay que aprovechar que estamos solteros¿No?

- Tal vez estemos solteros… pero tú tienes a una chiquita de un año que cuidar y yo tengo que estudiar e irme a dormir temprano.

- ¿Todavía estás estudiando los manuales del VY-4?

- Sí… bueno, esos y un libro de astronomía.

- ¿Porqué? – Max se rió. - ¿Desde cuando te interesa la astronomía?

- Desde que me di cuenta de que cada estrella que me sepa vale por un beso de la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

- ¿En serio? – Max le guiñó el ojo. - ¿Y cuánto valen las constelaciones?

- Oh… todavía no llegamos hasta allá. – Rick se rió. – Bueno, además quiero descansar bien para el día del vuelo.

- Sí, y como me imagino que cuando estás con Lisa no descansas mucho que digamos…

- ¡Max Sterling¡Te estás ganando un viaje con todos los gastos pagados al calabozo!

Max se rió y asintió.

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Debo aprender a respetar a mis mayores…

- ¡Ja ja ja! – Rick se burló. – A tus mayores instintos de supervivencia son a los que deberías de respetar…

- Bien… ¿Qué te parece si paso por tu casa… es decir, por casa de Lisa y vemos una película?

- Excelente… sólo recuerda que ya vimos historias de leones, de abejas, de patos, de caballos, de perros… ¡Prácticamente de todo el reino animal! – Rick le guiñó el ojo a su amigo.

- De acuerdo… veré que puedo encontrar. – Max sonrió, sabiendo que ambos ya habían memorizado todas las películas animadas en existencia… supuestamente eran para Dana, pero él y Rick las disfrutaban bastante también.

Los dos amigos se separaron y quedaron de verse esa noche para divertirse un poco mientras sus chicas estaban ausentes.

-

* * *

-

Esa noche, en el restaurante del hotel en donde la almirante Hayes y sus escoltas se hospedaban, Miriya observaba a Lisa mientras ella, con la mirada perdida en el infinito, había pasado la última media hora moviendo su café con una cucharita.

- Tengo la impresión de que tu latte caliente terminará siendo un café frapé. – Miriya comentó despreocupadamente.

- ¿Eh? – Lisa volvió a la realidad. - ¡Oh…! Sí… es que yo… sólo me preguntaba que estarán haciendo los chicos.

- Viendo caricaturas con Dana. – Miriya se encogió de hombros.

Lisa sonrió y le dio un trago a su café que en realidad ya se había enfriado bastante. Iba a pedir otro, pero la voz de Miriya atrapó su atención.

- Supe que el vuelo de prueba de Rick va a ser en dos días.

- Así es… por eso no pudo acompañarme, se quedó en Macross a prepararlo todo. Estoy un poco nerviosa…

- Rick es un piloto excelente… quizás no tan bueno como Maximilian o yo, pero es de lo mejor que hay en la RDF. No tienes porqué preocuparte, Lisa.

- Sí, lo sé… pero aún así…

- Nunca me contaste cómo les fue aquella noche en el bosque. – Los ojos de Miriya brillaron traviesamente.

Lisa se sonrojó pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y a pesar de todo, le dio un trago a su café, más que nada para ocultarse detrás de la taza de la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga.

- Fue una noche maravillosa. – Lisa habló. - ¡Muy romántica!

- Eso hasta antes de la orden de despegue¿No? A Max y a mí nos tomó por sorpresa… ya habíamos tenido algo de acción pero—apenas comenzábamos.

- ¡Oh, vaya! – Lisa se sonrojó aún más. No estaba realmente interesada en conocer los detalles de la vida íntima de los Sterling.

- ¿Qué hay de Rick y tú¿Habían…?

Lisa negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras sonreía tímidamente.

- Aún no…

- Sinceramente Lisa, no entiendo porqué están tardando tanto tiempo… cuando yo conocí a Max…

- Sí, lo sé… pero a decir verdad no me arrepiento de la manera en cómo las cosas se han dado entre nosotros, Miriya. Hemos tenido demasiada presión y complicaciones… siento que necesitamos un tiempo tranquilo, sólo para nosotros… no lo sé. He esperado tanto por esto que no quisiera que ocurriera ya sabes, en una tarde de domingo y sólo porque estamos aburridos.

- No hay nada de malo en eso… además, si dices que tienen demasiada presión, créeme, con eso liberarían muchísima tensión.

- No lo dudo pero…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más planean esperar?

Lisa recargó su barbilla en su mano y sonrió para sí misma. ¿Cuánto más habrían de esperar? Ella esperaba que no mucho… después de lo que habían vivido el 14 de febrero era bastante difícil para ellos el controlarse. No habían tenido oportunidad de estar juntos íntimamente debido a las constantes alertas… y ahora con esa salida de ella… y con él preparándose para su vuelo de prueba. Lisa pensaba que por lo menos habrían de esperar un par de semanas más.

Cada noche cuando ambos se metían en la cama generalmente estaban tan cansados, tan exhaustos, que lo único que querían era descansar un poco… eso, claro, no les había impedido tener algunas tiernas sesiones de besos y caricias. Lisa se estremeció al recordar las caricias de Rick… tan íntimas y tan llenas de amor. Sonrió al recordar la piel de él… había memorizado cada milímetro de su piel… cada cicatriz de batalla, cada músculo, cada forma de su cuerpo… ¡De ese cuerpo que era su universo entero!

Miriya se puso de pie y le sonrió a Lisa:

- La dejo para que siga soñando despierta, almirante… con una bebita de un año en casa y un esposo que complacer es difícil tener una noche entera de sueño para mí misma… no pienso desaprovechar esta.

Lisa se rió y le sonrió a su amiga:

- ¡Descansa Miriya! Nos vemos por la mañana.

- Yo también te aconsejaría descansar, Lisa… cuando lleguemos a Ciudad Macross y Rick haga su vuelo de pruebas… después de eso no creo que puedas dormir mucho que digamos. ¡Aprovecha ahora mientras puedes!

- Gracias por el consejo… lo tomaré en cuenta.

Miriya se alejó y Lisa suspiró. La junta que había tenido ese día con el Consejo del GTU había sido particularmente buena y se sentía orgullosa y muy complacida… sin embargo, a pesar de sus logros y de sus triunfos, en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en Rick Hunter… en lo mucho que lo extrañaba y en cuanto lo amaba. Después de unos minutos decidió seguir el consejo de su amiga. Salió del restaurante y se fue a su habitación, con la idea de tomar un largo y relajante baño de burbujas y luego meterse en la cama y descansar.

-

* * *

-

La almirante Hayes entró a su casa. Era de noche y todo estaba oscuro. Ella estaba agotada después de las actividades que había tenido en Ciudad Monumento y del vuelo de regreso. Le había sorprendido el llegar a la base y no encontrar a Rick esperándola, después de que habían pasado dos días intercambiando interminables mensajes y llamadas telefónicas y varios e-mails. Los Sterling la habían llevado a su casa y ahora lo único que deseaba era darse un baño y dormir.

Tenía la ligera sospecha de que Rick podría estarle preparando alguna bienvenida, alguna sorpresa de esas que eran tan típicas de él, así que entró a la casa oscura con cuidado, queriendo anticiparse a cualquier ataque de amor de su novio… _"su novio_", aquella frase aún le parecía extraña y le provocaba una sonrisa en los labios.

Sin embargo todo estaba en silencio… y oscuro. Entró a la sala, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal. Dejó sus cosas en el estudio y entró a la habitación. No pudo evitar la sonrisa tierna que apareció en su rostro cuando vio a Rick sobre la cama, profundamente dormido. Estaba tendido de costado, abrazando la almohada de Lisa como si se tratara de ella misma. Sobre la cama había varios libros y papeles sueltos.

Lisa se sentó en la orilla de la cama y lo observó por un minuto. ¡Lo había extrañado tanto! Y se veía tan tierno y tan dulce así, dormido y tan tranquilo. Lisa le pasó la mano por el cabello, acariciándolo con ternura y sonrió cuando lo escuchó murmurar su nombre. ¿Sería posible que Rick Hunter incluso soñara con ella? Lisa dudo un momento entre despertarlo o dejar que siguiera durmiendo… pero las ganas que tenía de mirarlo a los ojos, de escuchar su voz y de ver su sonrisa fueron más fuertes que sus impulsos protectores. Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó levemente en los labios. Rick se movió un poco y se estiró, haciendo algunos ruiditos guturales con su garganta. Lisa lo contemplaba sonriendo, entre conmovida y divertida. ¡Siempre le había gustado verlo despertar!

- Ya regresé, amor. – Lisa susurró.

Rick se quedó inmóvil por un segundo antes de abrir desorbitadamente los ojos para mirar a Lisa y sentarse de golpe.

- ¡Lisa! – parecía como si mágicamente todo indicio de sueño hubiera desaparecido de él. - ¿Qué hora es¡Se me hizo tarde! Iba a ir por ti a la base, yo—

- ¡Tranquilo, amor… tranquilo! – Lisa lo atrajo hacia ella, haciendo que su cabeza descansara en su pecho. – Son más de las 2200 hrs. y los Sterling me trajeron a casa. Te quedaste dormido¿no es cierto?

- Sí… - Rick cerró los ojos y se dejó mimar por ella. – El día estuvo muy pesado… estuvimos preparando todo para el vuelo de mañana… el señor Stonewell, David y Jake están aquí. Estuvimos revisando protocolos, ultimando detalles… dando una última revisión general al VY-4… decidí ponerme a estudiar un rato, pero—pero tu almohada huele como tú y… me quedé dormido.

- Está bien, mi cielo… tienes que descansar para mañana. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Estoy listo… Vas a estar ahí¿no es así?

- Todo el tiempo, Rick.

Él colocó sus manos en torno a la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia sí.

- ¡Bienvenida a casa, amor¡Te extrañé mucho¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

- Bien… las reuniones con el GTU fueron perfectas y el viaje en sí bastante tranquilo. Además Miriya y yo tuvimos un poco de tiempo para relajarnos un poco.

- Me alegro mucho. – Rick se acurrucó aún más contra ella. - ¿Me extrañaste tú también?

- Siempre te extraño, amor…

Rick sonrió pero no contestó nada. Lisa se separó de él y ambos se besaron suavemente en los labios. Había que madrugar y el día que tenían frente a ellos sería bastante pesado. Lisa le sugirió que se acostara y descansara mientras ella se daba un baño. Minutos después, cuando volvió a la habitación, Rick ya dormía profunda y plácidamente. Lisa se metió debajo de las cobijas e instintivamente buscó el calor de él. ¡Lo había extrañado tanto la noche anterior! Una sola noche era una tortura si no estaba a su lado.

Lisa estaba exhausta y había que madrugar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella ya durmiera profundamente al lado de Rick. Él se había acercado a ella y aún en sueños, la había abrazado estrechamente. Ambos durmieron profundamente aquella noche, sin preocuparse del vuelo tan peligroso que el capitán Hunter llevaría a cabo al día siguiente… y tan sólo entregándose al descanso y a la paz que les provocaba el estar juntos.

-

* * *

-

El siguiente día inició antes del alba para Rick Hunter, quien se despertó con el sonido del reloj despertador y se apresuró a apagarlo antes de que fuera a despertar a Lisa. Sabía que ella había llegado cansada la noche anterior y quería dejarla dormir un poco más. La besó suavemente en la frente, se permitió el lujo de contemplarla por unos minutos antes de dejar la cama y dirigirse al baño.

Sin embargo, cuando terminó de bañarse, encontró a Lisa en bata y pantuflas, preparándole el desayuno en la cocina. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cariño, besándola en la mejilla.

- ¡Buenos días, preciosa! No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe…

- ¡Que bien hueles! – Lisa le sonrió.

- Gracias… pero¿Qué haces, amor? Quería que te quedaras dormida un rato más.

- No… hoy tienes que desayunar bien, Rick. El vuelo que vas a llevar a cabo será bastante desgastante. No quiero que te vayas a sentir mal.

- No te preocupes. – Rick comenzó a servirse su café. – Hace dos días me hicieron el examen médico y todo salió bien. No tienes nada que temer, Lisa. Te aseguro que todo está bajo control. Tú leíste los informes, estuve en simulador más tiempo del requerido. Debo de apegarme al plan de vuelo que se designó para este primer vuelo, y lo he volado en simulador tantas veces que ya lo puedo llevar a cabo con los ojos cerrados.

- Sí, lo sé… y sé que todo va a salir bien. – Lisa trató de sonreírle. – Sólo… prométeme que vas a ser muy cuidadoso allá arriba¿De acuerdo?

- Esto es un vuelo de pruebas de un sofisticado aparato militar, amor. – Rick le habló con seriedad. – Estoy consciente de que no se trata de un vuelo en el circo del aire de mi padre, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Entiendo el plan de vuelo que se me ha asignado y pienso cumplirlo al pie de la letra. Conozco la nave, he estudiado los procedimientos de emergencia hasta el cansancio y me siento bastante capaz de controlar la situación si las cosas se ponen difíciles. Estoy entrenado para esto, Lisa… pero sobre todo, tú vas a estar ahí… eso me hace sentir confianza absoluta en que todo saldrá bien.

Lisa se acercó a él y lo abrazó con cariño. Él la sostuvo, abrazándola y acariciándola por un momento. Ninguno de los dos dijo ni media palabra. Cuando se separaron, Lisa le sonrió y le besó suavemente la mejilla.

- Tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien… porque tengo fe en ti, Rick Hunter. Ahora desayuna bien mientras yo voy a darme una ducha.

Rick asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió mientras ella salía de la cocina.

- Entiendo que esté preocupada… no niego que yo mismo estoy un poco nervioso pero… ¡Todo saldrá bien!

Rick tomó en sus manos sus placas militares que llevaba al pecho, las apretó con fuerza y las besó antes de volver a ponerlas debajo de su uniforme. Enseguida decidió que debía de cumplir las órdenes de su almirante, y mientras repasaba por última vez el plan de vuelo y los procedimientos y protocolos previos, disfrutó de uno de los mejores desayunos que había probado en su vida.

El lugar designado para que se llevaran a cabo los vuelos de prueba del VY-4 era una zona desértica al sur de Ciudad Macross. Durante la Lluvia de la Muerte de Dolza esa zona había sido particularmente golpeada y aún no se había incluido en el programa de recuperación ecológica que coordinaba el doctor Lang. Así que un terreno desértico y deshabitado era sin duda el mejor escenario para los vuelos de pruebas que se llevaría a cabo en las semanas siguientes, empezando aquel día. Se había instalado una torre de control, hangares y una pista de vuelo. Todo estaba listo.

Dos VTs, uno rojo y uno azul custodiaban al un helicóptero blanco con la insignia de la RDF, de Ciudad Macross a la Zona-3, como ya llamaban a aquel terreno. En el interior del helicóptero, la Almirante Hayes y el Capitán Hunter viajaban en silencio. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y mientras ella revisaba unos informes en una pantalla de plasma que había descendido del techo, él miraba hacia afuera, pensativamente.

- Los reportes del clima son perfectos. – Lisa le anunció después de unos minutos.

- ¡Excelente! – Rick le sonrió, mirándola a los ojos. - ¿Estás bien, Lisa?

- Sí… - ella trató de devolverle la sonrisa. – Todo está bien.

Rick la estudió con cuidado por unos segundos. Ella deseaba desviar su mirada, escapar de esos ojos azules que la fascinaban y la perturbaban tanto.

- Gracias. – Rick habló con un tono de voz bajo que la hizo estremecerse. – Lisa, sé que esto no es fácil para ti y te agradezco que me permitas hacerlo. Gracias por estar conmigo, por apoyarme, por dejarme volar… gracias por la libertad que me has dado.

- Jamás te aprisionaría o te atraparía, Rick… tú lo sabes.

- ¡Te amo tanto, Lisa Hayes!

Rick se acercó a ella, le puso su mano en la mejilla y la atrajo contra sí, besándola con amor. Lisa no se resistió a aquel beso. Durante tantos años había soñado con recibir un poco de afecto y cariño de Rick Hunter, ahora que tenía todo su amor, incondicionalmente, se había prometido a sí misma que valoraría cada pequeña muestra de amor que él le diera: un beso, una caricia, una mirada… incluso un pensamiento.

- ¿Revisaste los protocolos? – Lisa le preguntó cuando se separaron.

Rick sonrió, sabiendo que el que ella se preocupara por él de esa manera era también una prueba de amor.

- Lo hice, almirante. Además, los Sterling me irán escoltando durante el vuelo… nada puede salir mal, Lisa… ¡Te prometo que esta noche saldremos a celebrar este vuelo que será exitoso!

Lisa sonrió e iba a comentar algo, pero la voz del piloto les indicó que estaban por aterrizar, que se ajustaran sus cinturones de seguridad y permanecieran en sus asientos. La mano de Lisa volvió a encontrar la de él y ambos se sonrieron. Cuando el helicóptero se posó suavemente en tierra, Rick se puso de pie y le ofreció galantemente su ayuda a ella.

- Yo te prometo tener cuidado allá arriba. – Rick habló. – Si tú me prometes que no dejarás que David te conquiste y te aleje de mí.

- Pues David Stonewell no está nada mal… - Lisa bromeó. – Así que si te tardas demasiado en regresar…

- ¡Lisa! – Rick le advirtió con una sonrisa. - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta que me hagas enojar¡Va una, Hayes!

Lisa se rió y besó traviesamente a Rick en los labios.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – le dijo. – Tú sabes que para mí no hay otro hombre en el mundo que tú, Rick Hunter.

- Lo sé… pero me gusta escucharlo. – Rick sacó el pecho orgullosamente y le ofreció su brazo a la almirante.

Salieron de la aeronave y se encontraron con que cerca de la torre de control los esperaban el señor Stonewell, David y Jake. Los tres hombres se acercaron a saludar respetuosamente a la almirante. Ella les correspondió el saludo mientras Rick, de pie a su lado, no podía dejar de observar el VY-4 que estaba en la pista, listo para despegar.

- Ya llevamos a cabo todas las pruebas previas al vuelo. – El señor Stonewell les informó. – No hubo contratiempos… los técnicos de la RDF evaluaron todos los protocolos y el funcionamiento de los sistemas. Capitán Hunter, la nave está lista y esperando por usted.

- Supongo que entre más pronto suba, más pronto bajaré.

Rick puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Lisa y la miró a los ojos.

- Es hora, amor… esto va por ti, no te defraudaré.

- ¡Cuídate Rick! – los ojos de Lisa brillaban con lágrimas contenidas. - ¡Te amo!

Él se inclinó y la besó ávidamente en los labios, sin preocuparse de las personas que estaban alrededor de ellos en la pista. Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento.

- ¡Suerte, capitán Hunter! – Lisa murmuró.

- Gracias… almirante Hayes.

Lisa dio un paso atrás y Rick le dedicó un formal saludo militar que ella respondió. Mientras ella se dirigía a la torre de control, él fue al hangar a prepararse para el vuelo. Los técnicos y demás personal de tierra se movían en un coordinado caos por la pista. Los Veritech del escuadrón Skull que estarían en el aire para cualquier eventualidad estaban por despegar.

- Todo saldrá bien. – David Stonewell le dijo a Lisa, mientras ella se colocaba su diadema con sus audífonos y micrófono. – El capitán Hunter está más que calificado para este vuelo. Además los VY-4 ya han sido probados por mi sobrino, Jake. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, almirante.

- Yo lo sé, señor Stonewell. Sin embargo hay que considerar que las pruebas que Rick—que el capitán Hunter llevará a cabo el día de hoy son pruebas militares que jamás se han efectuado con estas naves más que en simulador.

- Pero confiamos plenamente en nuestras naves. – El señor Stonewell, el padre de David, respondió. – Almirante, tal vez está fuera de lugar, pero no quiero desaprovechar la oportunidad de felicitarla por la manera en cómo manejó la situación con los zentraedis rebeldes la semana pasada. Ha demostrado que usted es la persona ideal para estar al frente de nuestras fuerzas de defensa. Sin duda demostró la mano firme y la voluntad férrea que siempre distinguieron a su padre, el almirante Hayes.

- Muchas gracias, señor Stonewell. – Los ojos de Lisa brillaron con gratitud y orgullo.

- Skull Uno a torre de control… - La voz de Rick se escuchó, captando de inmediato la atención de Lisa. – Estoy en la cabina del VY-4 y esperando órdenes de despegue… cambio.

- Aquí Delta Uno a Líder Skull. – Lisa respondió con una sonrisa. – Puede despegar a discreción, capitán. ¡Buena suerte y que Dios lo acompañe!

- Entendido. – Rick respondió. – Dios me ha enviado a un ángel, Delta Uno… ¡No hay nada que temer!

Lisa sonrió para sí misma, mientras le pasaba la estafeta de la comunicación a los controladores de vuelo. Vio cómo el VY-4 se elevaba majestuosamente por los aires en un despegue que fue simplemente perfecto y sin siquiera percatarse de ello, por encima de su uniforme apretó contra su pecho sus placas de identificación.

- El capitán Hunter es el mejor piloto que he conocido en mi vida. – Jake comentó. - ¡Que despegue más espectacular!

- Sí, es el mejor. – Lisa sonrió con orgullo.

- ¿Jamás ha sido derribado en combate? – Jake preguntó con genuina curiosidad, dejando bien en claro que Rick Hunter se había convertido para él en un héroe.

- Una vez. – Lisa sintió que los ojos se le humedecían. – Solamente una vez… una tarde sobre el Pacífico, hace ya muchos ayeres.

"_Y desde entonces,"_ Lisa pensó. _"Siempre he sentido esta angustia al verlo volar… sé que es el mejor pero… también sé que no es invulnerable. ¡Dios mío, protégelo y tráelo de vuelta sano y salvo!"_

Sin embargo Rick probó que en realidad no había nada de que preocuparse, que el diseño del VY-4 y su respuesta en el aire eran perfectos y que tantas horas en el simulador y el estudio de los protocolos y procedimientos habían valido la pena. Durante casi dos horas el capitán Hunter estuvo en el aire siguiendo el plan de vuelo que se le había asignado para esa primera misión de una manera perfecta y precisa, sin cometer un solo error.

Lisa seguía los movimientos de la nave en la pantalla, gracias a las cámaras que habían sido instaladas tanto en el VY-4 como en los VTs del Skull. Cada vez que Rick llevaba a cabo alguna maniobra particularmente complicada, ella suspiraba aliviada y sonreía orgullosa. El verlo volar de esa manera, tan libre y con tanta pasión hacía que el corazón de Lisa se alegrara… aquella angustia bien valía la pena, porque ella sabía que no podía atar a Rick al suelo, no podía cortarle las alas y privarlo de lo que él más amaba en el mundo: volar.

Cada movimiento, cada maniobra, cada acción del capitán Hunter eran monitoreados por la torre de control. Se estaban obteniendo datos que posteriormente serían analizados por un grupo de expertos aeronáuticos de la RDF, sin embargo los Stonewell se notaban más que complacidos con el desempeño de su nave y la manera en cómo el capitán Hunter estaba sacando lo mejor de ella.

- El plan de vuelo ha sido cumplido en un 100... – el capitán Hunter finalmente anunció en la radio. – Misión cumplida… solicito autorización para volver a la base y aterrizar.

En la torre de control todos miraron a Lisa, quien sonreía extasiada, mirando la pantalla frente a ella. Se ajustó los audífonos y el micrófono y tuvo que aclarar su garganta antes de hablar:

- Delta Uno a Skull Uno… entendido… regrese inmediatamente a la base. La pista está libre para su aterrizaje… ¡Felicidades, capitán Hunter! Su vuelo fue perfecto.

- ¡Gracias almirante! – Rick respondió alegremente. – Ahora lo único que me alegraría aún más el día sería que _mi novia_ me estuviera esperando en la pista cuando aterrice. ¡Skull Uno, fuera!

Lisa se sonrojó profundamente mientras escuchó las risas y murmullos que el comentario de Rick había provocado en la torre de control. Se quitó los audífonos y miró a los Stonewell, quienes le sonreían comprensivamente.

- ¡Felicidades a ustedes también! – Lisa habló, tratando de mantener su compostura. – Este primer vuelo fue un éxito.

- Gracias almirante Hayes.

- Ahora… si me disculpan un momento…

Lisa salió de la torre de control, seguida de las miradas traviesas de todos los ahí presentes. Algunas risitas se escucharon entre los controladores de vuelo y los oficiales de comunicaciones.

- ¡Vaya! – David comentó. – Realmente el capitán Hunter y la almirante Hayes están viviendo un romance de cuento de hadas¿No es así?

- Es mucho más que eso, señor. – uno de los controladores respondió, mirándolo sobre su hombro. – No hay nadie en la RDF que no esté emocionado y feliz al ver este final después de haber sido testigos de la telenovela Hunter-Hayes por tantos años.

- ¿La telenovela Hunter-Hayes?

- Si, - otro completó. - ¡Esos dos tienen una historia increíble detrás de ellos!

- Una historia de amor en medio de una guerra. – una oficial puntualizó.

Los Stonewell sonrieron y miraron por la ventana a la almirante Hayes que, de pie en la pista de aterrizaje, miraba al cielo esperando la llegada de su piloto.

Cuando el FY-4 aterrizó en la pista, lo primero que Rick vio fue a Lisa, de pie al lado del hangar, como tantas y tantas veces lo había recibido en las pistas de la base en Ciudad Macross. A veces para regañarlo, a veces para terminar alguna pelea que habían comenzado en el Tacnet, a veces para felicitarlo, a veces, las más de las veces, simplemente para preguntarle cómo había estado su vuelo y conversar con él unos minutos. Rick sonrió radiantemente cuando el VY-4 se detuvo por completo y sacó sus placas de identificación. Miró a Lisa y lentamente besó la placa de ella.

Lisa sonrió al ver a Rick hacer eso y sintió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¡Había vuelto sano y salvo! Y por la sonrisa que traía en los labios, era obvio que estaba particularmente complacido con su desempeño durante aquel vuelo de pruebas… que dicho sea de paso, había sido perfecto.

Sin embargo la almirante no pudo evitar el reír cuando vio asomarse, de la cabina del VY-4, tan pronto como se levantó la carlinga, la carita simpática y regordeta del osito piloto que ella le había regalado el día de San Valentín.

- ¡Misión cumplida! – Rick imitó la voz del osito.

- ¿Qué hace ese oso en tu cabina? – Lisa seguía riéndose mientras Rick descendía de la nave.

- Necesitaba un buen copiloto y como él estuvo conmigo muchas horas en el simulador, pensé que haría un buen trabajo allá arriba… ¡Y lo hizo! Dile hola a tu mami, oso.

Rick acercó al osito al rostro de Lisa, como si la estuviera besando y ella se rió divertida. Cuando el oso estuvo en manos de ella y las manos del piloto quedaron libres, él puso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de ella y la atrajo contra sí, besándola apasionadamente en los labios. Lisa simplemente se rindió a aquel beso. Era bastante obvio que el capitán Hunter aún tenía sus niveles de adrenalina al límite, ella pudo sentirlo en ese beso tan apasionado que terminó cuando un par de Veritechs aterrizaron cerca de ellos.

El capitán Hunter se separó de Lisa, pero no la soltó. Los dos sonrieron al ver a Max y Miriya bajar de sus naves cuando estas se detuvieron y prácticamente correr a donde estaban ellos.

- ¡Vaya jefe¡Ese si que fue un vuelo impresionante! Esas horas en el simulador realmente sirvieron¿eh?

- Sí, en realidad sí. ¡Gracias por ser mi escolta!

- ¡Ni lo menciones, Rick! – Miriya respondió. – Alguien tenía que subir a cuidarte… aunque estoy de acuerdo con Maximilian, el vuelo fue perfecto.

Rick se sentía satisfecho y feliz pero era Lisa quien no cabía en sí del orgullo que sentía por él en ese momento.

Los Stonewell se acercaron al grupo y todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo de mil cosas diferentes, aunque todas relacionadas con el vuelo. Max y el señor Stonewell se enfrascaron en una animada conversación sobre algunos aspectos técnicos del VY-4, mientras Miriya y Jake hablaban sobre estrategias de vuelo. Uno de los oficiales se acercó a Lisa y le pidió que firmara unos documentos. Mientras ella lo hacía, David Stonewell tomó a Rick por el hombro y lo alejó unos pasos del grupo.

- ¡Muchas felicidades, capitán Hunter!

- Gracias David… en realidad fue un buen vuelo.

- Fue perfecto. – David asintió. – Pero te estoy felicitando por ella. – Señaló a Lisa con un movimiento de cabeza. – Rick, mi estimado amigo, tienes a un ángel en la almirante Hayes.

- Lo sé. – La mirada de Rick se enterneció al mirar a Lisa, que seguía ocupada hablando con el oficial y que se veía absolutamente adorable sosteniendo su osito de peluche mientras mantenía esa expresión formal y marcial en su rostro.

- ¡Deberías de haberla visto en la torre de control durante el vuelo! Ni un segundo quitó los ojos de esa pantalla… estaba al pendiente de todo… se notaba algo nerviosa, pero esa sonrisa de orgullo y la manera en cómo sus ojos brillaban cada vez que tú llevabas a cabo alguna maniobra… Rick Hunter, te voy a decir algo y es algo que jamás en mi vida le había dicho a nadie, pero jamás en todos mis años y mi gran experiencia había visto a una mujer tan enamorada de un hombre como ella lo está de ti.

Rick sonrió con ternura y miró a David, sin saber que decir en realidad. Sin embargo David estaba hablando otra vez.

- Espero que disfruten el tiempo que van a pasar juntos en la cabaña del bosque la próxima semana. ¡Y consiéntela, Hunter! Créeme que se lo merece. No encuentras mujeres así todos los días. ¡Cuídala mucho!

- Gracias David. – Rick respondió sinceramente, estrechando la mano de su amigo. – Realmente te lo agradezco mucho.

- No hay de qué.

- ¡Bien, atención! – el señor Stonewell estaba hablando. – Esta noche quiero llevarlos a cenar a todos al mejor restaurante de Ciudad Macross… ¿Qué dicen¡Tenemos mucho que celebrar!

A todos les pareció una idea estupenda. La almirante Hayes les dijo a los pilotos que tenían el resto del día libre, que podían volver a casa. Mientras todos se alejaban rumbo a los hangares, Rick se rezagó un poco y ella se quedó con él.

- ¿En qué piensas, amor? – Lisa se acercó y le pasó el brazo por la cintura.

- ¡Es preciosa¿No te parece? – Rick sonrió, mirando la nave VY-4 mientras era conducida al hangar por un grupo de mecánicos de la RDF y de Stonewell Bellcom.

- Sí, es una nave magnífica. Sin duda será un reemplazo digno de los viejos y nobles VT-1… ¡Acabas de hacer historia en la RDF, Hunter! El primer oficial en volar un VY-4.

-Sí… supongo que sí. - Rick asintió y acarició distraídamente la cabecita del osito que Lisa todavía tenía en las manos.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – Lisa preguntó juguetonamente.

- Yo le digo "O_so_".

- ¡Que original! – Lisa se rió divertida.

- Bueno, no tengo ganas de pensar… de hecho tengo sueño y quiero dormir. – Rick le sonrió. – Volvamos a casa… quiero dormir toda la tarde hasta que sea hora de ir a cenar con los Stonewell.

- Te mereces el descanso. – Lisa respondió, mientras se dirigían directamente al helicóptero que ya esperaba por ellos.

- ¿Vas a ir a casa y dormirte conmigo? – Rick le acarició el rostro con la nariz, hablándole como un niño pequeño.

- Lo siento amor, pero no puedo… tengo algunos compromisos agendados esta tarde.

- Lisa, trabajas demasiado. ¡Hasta los almirantes merecen descansar!

- Sí, supongo que tenemos el derecho de descansar, pero no tenemos el tiempo de hacerlo… te prometo que me voy a tomar unos días libres en cuanto pueda. Ahora tú sólo debes de prometerme que te irás directo a casa y descansarás. Mañana tenemos junta de evaluación del vuelo de hoy. Los datos ya fueron transmitidos a la comisión científica de la RDF y—

Rick la silenció con un beso.

- ¿Qué? – Lisa sonrió cuando se separaron.

- ¡Te ves preciosa cuando actúas tan formal y oficial!

- Rick…

Se subieron al helicóptero y tomaron sus lugares. En cuanto despegaron, Rick recargó su cabeza en el pecho de ella y abrazó a su oso. Ella comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, provocando que él se adormeciera. Por lo menos el breve trayecto que los separaba de Ciudad Macross se daría el lujo de descansar con Lisa… escuchando el latir de su corazón que para él era el sonido más hermoso y musical del universo.

-

* * *

-

Rick se sentía cansado, muy cansado… ¡Agotado! El día había sido demasiado largo, con el vuelo de pruebas y todo lo que había venido después. Estaba cómodamente instalado en el sofá de la sala de Lisa, en camisa y con el nudo de su corbata a medio hacer. Su mano acariciaba distraídamente el cabello de Lisa, que estaba acostada en el sofá, con su cabeza en el regazo del piloto. La almirante dormitaba, haciendo obvio el hecho de que estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no quedarse dormida. Pero la manera en cómo él le estaba acariciando el cabello la había relajado bastante y ahora sentía que ya no podía resistirse al sueño que se le cargaba en los párpados.

La cena con los Stonewell aquella noche había sido bastante agradable. La conversación fluida y amigable, la comida abundante y deliciosa. El restaurante era muy elegante, de muy buen gusto y discreto además… la música había sido bastante romántica también, tanto que Lisa y Rick habían terminado bailando un poco antes de ir a casa. Pero ahora ambos estaban agotados.

Rick sonrió al pensar que esa tarde, cuando Lisa lo había mandado a casa con órdenes expresas de ir a dormir un rato, él la había desobedecido. Se sentía importante al pensar que hora estaba desobedeciendo las órdenes de una almirante. Rick soltó una risita, pero luego pensó que su desobediencia obedecía a una buena causa: había pasado un par de horas arreglándolo todo con los horarios y demás, para que Lisa y él pudieran tomarse los días libres necesarios para ir al bosque, a la cabaña de los Stonewell, y celebrar su cumpleaños. ¡Sería toda una sorpresa para ella!

Y además, después de eso había ido a la Plaza Macross a comprarle algunos regalos de cumpleaños… ¡Docenas de ellos! Sí, seguro la iba a sorprender con todo lo que tenía planeado para ese día tan especial. Se lo había prometido desde el año anterior, ese iba a ser el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. ¡Y pensaba honrar esa promesa! Sonrió satisfecho al recordar un regalo en particular…

- El señor Stonewell me dijo hoy, después del vuelo… - la voz de ella era apenas audible.

- ¿Sí¿Qué te dijo, amor?

- Que… durante la Operación F14 yo había demostrado la misma mano firme y la misma voluntad que mi padre… ¡Me sentí muy orgullosa, Rick!

- ¡Y yo me siento orgulloso de ti, chiquita! Y ¿Sabes qué? Pienso que allá arriba, tu padre no debe de caber en el cielo del orgullo que siente por su hija… por la Almirante Elizabeth Hayes.

- Almirante… - Lisa se rió. - ¡Todavía suena tan extraño!

Rick la miró y sonrió al ser testigo del preciso momento en que ella se quedaba profundamente dormida en su regazo. La contempló un momento, mirándola insistentemente al rostro con una expresión de ternura y adoración en el suyo. Era como si quisiera memorizar su rostro… cada una de sus líneas, de sus facciones.

- ¡Eres preciosa! – murmuró. – Un ángel por dentro y por fuera… ¡Te amo!

Rick se movió con cuidado de no despertarla y la tomó en sus brazos cuidadosamente. La llevó a la habitación y la colocó en la cama. Lisa ya traía su bata, así que no fue necesario despertarla para que se cambiara de ropa. En cuanto a él, simplemente arrojó sus pantalones y su camisa sobre el sillón más cercano y se metió a la cama. El día había sido largo y había que descansar pues había obligaciones que cumplir antes de tomarse esos días libres que sin duda serían los mejores de su vida hasta ese punto.

-

* * *

-

Habían pasado ya un par de días desde el ya legendario primer vuelo del VY-4. Mientras la almirante Hayes y el capitán Hunter se reunían con la comisión científica de la RDF y con los representantes de Stonewell Bellcom, para evaluar los resultados obtenidos en ese primer vuelo, afuera de la sala de juntas, en los pasillos, los hangares y las pistas de vuelo de la base de la RDF en Ciudad Macross, todos los pilotos comentaban de los rumores que habían escuchado respecto a esa nueva nave y las cosas increíbles que podía realizar.

Cuando los Stonewell salieron de Macross, la almirante Hayes se despidió de ellos, agradecida por su ayuda y disponibilidad. Ellos salieron con la consigna de que el siguiente mes regresarían, para el segundo vuelo de prueba. Se llevaban con ellos un reporte de ese primer vuelo con algunos ajustes y mejoras que podrían implementársele al VY-4. La almirante Hayes aún debía de tener unas reuniones de evaluación tanto con la RDF como con el GTU, pero ya era sólo cuestión de horas para que se autorizara el inicio de la producción masiva de los VY-4 para los escuadrones de la RDF.

Aquello estaba manteniendo a Lisa bastante ocupada. Rick había tenido que participar en cuanta reunión con la comisión científica había sido requerido, pero ahora la parte política estaba en manos de Lisa. A veces por las noches Rick la observaba trabajar y se preguntaba de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza, tanta energía y tanta pasión por lo que hacía… y cómo todavía tenía tiempo para dedicarle a él, para escucharlo, para estar al tanto de cómo iban las cosas para él.

Rick deseba que el tiempo volara para que por fin llegara el cumpleaños de Lisa y él pudiera llevarla a la cabaña del bosque, en donde ella podría dedicarse a descansar. Él no iba a permitir que ella moviera un solo dedo estando allá. Se iba a dedicar a consentirla y a mimarla… ¡Le iba a dar el mejor cumpleaños de su vida!

El que Lisa estuviera tan ocupada también le daba tiempo a él de prepararlo todo para sus días libres. Tenía planeada una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños muy íntima, en donde sólo ellos dos estarían invitados. Le había comprado muchos regalos, ya los tenía envueltos todos… había tenido tiempo incluso de escribirle una carta muy larga y muy sentida, en donde había vaciado su corazón.

Se había metido al gimnasio por horas, tratando de estar en su mejor forma física, para ella. Había hablado con David Stonewell, quien le había prometido que todo estaría listo en la cabaña para el día de su llegada.

Y lo más importante de todo, había arreglado todo en la base para que no se les fuera a molestar, a menos claro que se tratara de una emergencia de proporciones catastróficas. Los Sterling tenían todo cubierto en lo que tenía que ver con los escuadrones aéreos y las actividades de patrullaje de esos días. La sargento Kelly Hickson, asistente de Lisa, se había encargado de limpiar la agenda de la almirante. Rick había reunido todo su valor y sobre todo toda su paciencia, para ir a hablar con el Coronel Maistroff. Le había explicado que Lisa realmente necesitaba ese descanso, que le estaban exigiendo demasiado y ella estaba dándolo todo y un poco más.

Misteriosamente y tomando a Rick por sorpresa, Maistroff había estado de acuerdo con él. Después de la Operación F14, al parecer Lisa se había ganado una posición de más respeto y dignidad ante los ojos del coronel. Él mismo tenía que admitir que Lisa Hayes era humana y que necesitaba un tiempo para ella. Aunque la relación de Maistroff con Rick aún era bastante tensa, ambos coincidían en que Lisa necesitaba un descanso. Así que el capitán Hunter salió de la oficina del coronel con el acuerdo de que él se encargaría de todo durante esos cuatro días y que no molestaría a la almirante a menos de que fuera absolutamente necesario.

A esas alturas, todo el mundo en la base sabía del fin de semana romántico de la almirante y el capitán Hunter… todos, excepto la principal interesada, que tan absorta estaba en sus obligaciones, que no se había ni siquiera detenido a pensar en el comportamiento tan misterioso y furtivo de su piloto en esos días.

Sin embargo el capitán Hunter no era el único que sabía cómo sorprender al objeto de sus afectos. Lisa también tenía un as bajo la manga siempre que lo necesitaba… como aquel día.

Rick había salido de patrullaje con el escuadrón Skull ese día en la mañana y había vuelto tarde, pues se les había ordenado que cubrieran el siguiente turno por el escuadrón Índigo que había tenido algunos problemas mecánicos con sus VTs. Después de un turno doble había ido a buscar a Lisa, pero le habían informado que la almirante estaba en una inspección de rutina con la comisión científica y no volvería a su oficina hasta las 1800 horas. Rick había ido a comer al comedor de oficiales y se había sorprendido al darse cuenta de lo solitario que todo parecía si ella no estaba a su lado. Algunos oficiales se habían acercado a hablar con él, sobre todo a preguntarle sobre su vuelo de prueba. A pesar de que él no estaba autorizado a dar información al respecto, sí podía al menos contarles un poco de lo que sí estaba autorizado a decir. Estuvo en aquel lugar un par de horas, hablando sin parar con la audiencia de oficiales que se reunió a escucharlo.

Habían terminado contando viejas historias de guerra y anécdotas que habían ocurrido mientras viajaban por el espacio. Rick agradeció esa conversación, pues además de que siempre era interesante fraternizar un poco con los demás oficiales, además era bonito recordar a los viejos amigos, aquellos que ya se habían ido.

Salió del comedor y volvió a su oficina, en donde se entretuvo en escribir algunos reportes del patrullaje del día. De cuando en cuando miraba el reloj… el que Lisa le había regalado. De pronto sonrió al percatarse de que faltaban sólo unos días para su tan esperado viaje al bosque y Lisa no había descubierto la sorpresa todavía.

De pronto el llamado insistente de su teléfono celular lo hizo saltar, pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pues era el tono de Lisa. Se apresuró a tomar la llamada.

- ¡Vaya, ya era hora señorita! – él contestó. - ¿Dónde te has metido, Hayes¿Te estás escondiendo de mí?

- De ninguna manera, Hunter… el día ha estado terrible pero esperaba que pudieras ayudarme con algo.

- ¿Sí? Bueno… eso depende de que tan personal sea la ayuda que me está solicitando, almirante.

- Bastante personal, capitán.

Rick se estremeció cuando escuchó a Lisa pronunciar esas palabras en su oído… ¡Literalmente en su oído! Dejó el celular a un lado y sintió cómo los labios de Lisa atrapaban el lóbulo de su oreja y su mano se deslizaba por su pecho.

- ¡Hayes! – Rick gruñó.

- ¿Hunter?

Rick giró la silla de su escritorio y sorpresivamente tomó a Lisa por la cintura y la hizo sentarse en sus piernas. Ella soltó un gritito, pero no opuso resistencia. Rick ya la estaba besando profundamente en los labios, su lengua explorando cada rincón de su boca y sus manos recorriendo desesperadamente sus brazos y su espalda. Lisa no iba a permitir que él ganara esa batalla. Correspondió a aquel beso con la misma intensidad. Aquello fue una batalla de pasiones que ninguno de los dos parecía querer ganar… o perder.

Cuando finalmente dejaron de besarse, Rick recargó su frente en la de ella y le sonrió con los ojos apenas entreabiertos.

- ¡Si vuelves a hacer eso no voy a poder controlarme, Lisa Hayes!

- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó inocentemente ella.

- Llegar así, de improviso… ¿Sabes la fuerza de voluntad que he necesitado para controlarme en estos días¡Gracias a Dios por todo el trabajo que hemos tenido que hacer! De otra manera…

- Bueno… - Lisa comenzó a besarlo traviesamente en el cuello. – Supongo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en eso entonces…

- ¡No estás haciendo las cosas fáciles, Hayes! – Rick gruñó otra vez.

Lisa se rió y lo besó levemente en los labios para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

- Nunca dije que las quisiera hacer fáciles… ¿O sí?

- ¡Si no te amara tanto, podría odiarte! – Rick sonrió, mientras dejaba que ella siguiera consintiéndolo con sus besos y caricias. - Hemos tenido días terribles, amor… creo que no tengo ni que decirte lo mucho que—lo mucho que te deseo. – Rick bajó la voz. – Lo mucho que quiero estar contigo… y—hacer el amor contigo. Después del 14 de febrero todo se nos complicó.

- Lo sé… me siento igual que tú, Rick.

- Lisa… - Rick la miró a los ojos. – Te prometo que va a ser algo especial… te prometo que esta espera valdrá la pena… y sobre todo te prometo que ya no tendremos que esperar mucho más. ¡Confía en mí!

- Siempre lo he hecho, amor.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un minuto, hasta que Lisa se puso de pie, sonriéndole con amor. Lo tomó de las manos e hizo que él también se pusiera de pie.

- Rick, tengo que terminar con un asunto antes de poder retirarme por hoy, pero necesito unos documentos que dejé en la casa… estaba pensando si pudieras llevarme por ellos.

- ¡Claro, no hay problema! Vamos…

- Bien… - Lisa sonrió una sonrisa que era a la vez traviesa y emocionada.

Fueron por un jeep militar y salieron de la base. Mientras Lisa hablaba de algunos protocolos militares, él no podía dejar de pensar en que ya era algo tarde y esperaba que ella estuviera desocupada para esa hora.

Estaban a punto de dar vuelta por la esquina de casa de Lisa, cuando ella le pidió que disminuyera la velocidad, con el pretexto de ver unas flores en una casa por la que iban pasando. Él lo hizo y ella le sonrió con una sonrisa que hizo que las alarmas de Rick se activaran en su cerebro.

- ¿Qué sucede Lisa?

- No sucede nada… ¿Por qué habría de suceder algo?

- Conozco esa mirada… y conozco esa sonrisa… algo estás tramando, Hayes. ¿De qué se trata?

Lisa negó con la cabeza pero la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios lejos de borrarse se hizo más amplia y radiante.

- No es nada, Rick… es sólo que—me parece que hay alguien esperando por ti en casa.

- ¿Alguien esperando… por mí?

Rick no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues en ese preciso momento dieron vuelta en la esquina y lo primero que el piloto vio fue, en la entrada de la casa de Lisa, una hermosa y soberbia camioneta Freelander negra que relucía como monedita nueva. El jeep frenó en seco, provocando que Lisa, aún con el cinturón de seguridad, se fuera de boca.

- ¡Hey! – protestó ella con falsa indignación.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick la miró con ojos desorbitados. – Pero… pero creí que tu habías dicho que—que necesitabas que te ayudara con algo… yo—

- Así es, capitán. – Lisa bajó del jeep y le mostró la llave que pendía de su dedo índice. – En realidad esperaba que un piloto de pruebas tan experimentado como usted pudiera llevarme a ver de lo que es capaz este juguetito. ¿Qué dice?

Una sonrisa radiante apareció en el rostro del piloto, mientras se bajaba del jeep e iba a donde Lisa estaba. La tomó por la cintura y la levantó del suelo, haciéndola girar por los aires. Los dos reían alegremente, disfrutando el momento. Cuando la puso en el suelo, ambos se besaron.

- Pero Lisa… ¿Cuándo…?

- Esta mañana. – Lisa se acercó a la camioneta y le pasó la mano por encima. – Tu estabas de patrullaje, así que fueron a entregármela a mí… quería darte la sorpresa. ¿Qué te parece¿No es hermosa?

- ¡Es bellísima! – Rick la observaba por todos lados, visiblemente emocionado. – Lisa¡Es increíble¡Mucho mejor de lo que pensé que sería!

- Sí, sabía que te iba a gustar. – Lisa sonreía, emocionada al verlo tan emocionado. – Bien Rick… aquí están las llaves… ¡Felicidades por tu primer auto!

- ¡Oh no! – Rick se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia él por la cintura. – NUESTRO primer auto, Lisa Hayes.

Rick se inclinó para besarla en los labios, pero antes de que él pudiera profundizar aquel beso, ella lo separó de sí lentamente.

- Vamos a cambiarnos, amor… creo que esta camionetita quiere salir a estirar las llantas un poco.

- ¡Esa es una orden que no pienso desobedecer, almirante!

Lisa jamás había visto a Rick cambiarse tan rápidamente. Ella había entrado a su habitación y se había despojado de sus zapatos y el saco de su uniforme, cuando Rick ya había salido otra vez de la casa, vestido ahora de jeans y una sudadera, a explorar su Freelander. Cuando Lisa salió de la casa, 10 minutos después, se detuvo en la puerta y se rió cuando vio a Rick, en el asiento del conductor, prendiendo y apagando las luces de la camioneta, las direccionales, las preventivas, activando los parabrisas… haciendo lo que cualquier niño con juguete nuevo haría.

Cuando él la vio aparecer se bajó de inmediato y se apresuró a ir a su lado y tomarla de la mano para guiarla al lado del pasajero.

- ¡Permítame, madame! – le abrió la puerta galantemente y se inclinó para hacerle una reverencia antes de que subiera. - ¡Por aquí por favor!

Una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro, Rick la puso en marcha. El motor ronroneó como un gatito y el capitán se rió emocionado.

- ¡Es perfecta, Lisa¡Es simplemente extraordinaria!

- Sí… ya mañana podrás llevar a Max a dar una vuelta.

- ¡Se va a morir cuando la vea! – Rick miró a Lisa y la tomó de la mano. – ¡Gracias amor¡Gracias!

- No tienes nada que agradecer, Rick… ambos pagamos por ella.

- Bien sabes que sin tu generosa ayuda esto hubiera estado fuera de mis posibilidades… ¡Así que no me contradigas, Hayes¡Si yo digo gracias, es gracias y se acabó!

Lisa se rió y Rick, aunque intentó sonar atemorizante, terminó riendo también. Ambos se inclinaron y sus labios se encontraron en el punto medio, justo sobre la palanca de velocidades. Se besaron levemente y cuando se separaron, Lisa habló:

- Demasiada palabrería, capitán Hunter… ¡Muéstreme de lo que este aparato es capaz!

- ¡A la orden, almirante!

Rick arrancó la camioneta y sin pérdida de tiempo comenzaron a recorrer las calles de Ciudad Macross. Él no sabía qué lo emocionaba más, si el hecho de que esa Freelander fuera un sueño hecho realidad para él, o el hecho de que ahora el viaje a la cabaña en el bosque ya parecía más real… ya no tanto sólo un plan a futuro, sino algo que ocurriría en sólo un par de días más. ¡Esa camioneta había llegado justo a tiempo!

-

* * *

-

Después de un recorrido de prueba por las calles de Macross, Rick enfiló hacia la carretera. La Freelander respondía perfectamente bien y además era muy cómoda y bonita. Ambos estaban muy emocionados con aquello. Su recorrido duró más de lo que ellos mismos hubieran anticipado, y terminó siendo ya de noche, en el mirador en la carretera Macross-Monumento. Un lugar desde donde se veía la ciudad en todo su esplendor. Como ya estaba oscuro, las luces de la ciudad, destacando contra la oscuridad de los valles circundantes, eran como un cofre lleno de piedras preciosas de diferentes colores y tamaños. Y las estrellas brillaban magníficamente en el cielo esa noche.

Ambos bajaron de la Freelander y se acercaron a la orilla del mirador. Rick había dejado los faros encendidos y en el radio sonaba una canción bastante romántica. Él no pudo evitar el poner su brazo en torno a los hombros de ella y atraerla contra sí. Ella se abrazó instintivamente a él y sonrió satisfecha.

- ¡Todo es perfecto! – Lisa murmuró. – Rick… en estos momentos siento que las cosas simplemente no podrían ser mejores.

- Podrían, amor… ¡Eso déjamelo a mí! – Rick le guiñó el ojo.

- De acuerdo. – Lisa lo miró con adoración en sus ojos verdes.

- Creo que sabrás que vamos a tener que estrenar muy pronto esta camionetita¿No es así, Lisa?

- ¡Claro que sí¡Cuando quieras!

- Bien… me alegra escucharte decir eso.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¡No sea curiosa, almirante! – Rick le tocó la punta de la nariz traviesamente. - ¡Hey, mira allá arriba! Esa estrella que brilla frente a nosotros¿La ves?

- Sí… - Lisa miró la estrella que él le señalaba.

- Esa es Sirius, la estrella más brillante del cielo… forma parte de la constelación del Canis Major.

- ¡Vaya! – Lisa sonrió sorprendida. - ¡Parece que alguien ha estado haciendo su tarea!

- Sí, pero ¿Cuál es el punto? – Rick hizo un puchero. - ¿No se supone que por cada estrella que me supiera tú--- mmmphh…

Rick no pudo finalizar su frase, pues Lisa ya lo estaba besando en los labios. Aquel beso que comenzó siendo travieso y juguetón comenzó a profundizarse y a volverse apasionado y cargado de todo el amor, de todo el fuego y de toda la energía que ambos estaban tratando de controlar dentro de ellos.

Ahí esa noche, teniendo como fondo a Ciudad Macross y el cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas, y escuchando las canciones suaves y románticas en el radio, ambos desearon con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo volara… ya estaban muy cerca de llegar al punto de su relación a donde ambos ansiaban llegar… a donde ambos se habían dirigido con paciencia, pero con constancia… al momento en que ambos se fundirían en un solo ser por siempre y para siempre.

Pero además esa noche los dos tenían mucho que agradecer. La vida, que tanto se había ensañado con ellos durante tanto tiempo, por fin comenzaba a darles un respiro y ahora parecía que el mundo era un lugar perfecto. Las cosas no eran fáciles, nunca lo habían sido, pero iban bien. Los dos caminaban juntos por buen camino y eso era lo único que importaba: que más allá de todo, ambos se tenían el uno al otro. Ya no caminaban solos por un camino que antes había parecido tan largo e interminable y que ahora se presentaba ante ellos tan lleno de promesas y sueños que cumplir.

-

* * *

**NOTAS:**

- La canción que Rick canta en este capítulo es "**In My Heart" **: _Three Dog Night_ : Robotech Soundtrack.

- Y aunque no lo crean, Rick Hunter canta... y no lo hace tan mal. En el radiodrama de Macross "Miss DJ" canta la canción de "_Blowin' in the wind"_ a dúo con Minmei, así que no es tan descabellada la idea de que ahora haya querido cantar para su chica. ;)

- Les agradezco a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia. Y de manera especial les agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de escribirme. ¡Un abrazo para todos!

* * *

-

**.: GTO - MX :.**

**-**

* * *


	8. El resplandor del amor total

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

** o O o**

* * *

**EL RESPLANDOR DEL AMOR TOTAL**

**o**

Aquella tarde en Ciudad Macross había sido la primera en mucho tiempo en donde el sol había brillado en todo su esplendor e incluso se había llegado a sentir un calorcito casi primaveral a pesar del invierno tan crudo que se había vivido ese año. Aún el aire se sentía helado y la gente caminaba por las calles enfundada en sus abrigos, pero en lo general había sido un día que presagiaba la inminente primavera.

Rick había tenido patrullaje nocturno, así que había salido temprano de la base. Y a Lisa le habían cancelado una junta que tenía esa tarde con unos funcionarios del GTU que finalmente no habían podido volar a Ciudad Macross por un desperfecto de último minuto en su avión, así que ambos jóvenes se habían encontrado sorpresivamente con que tenían la tarde libre.

Habían pensado en salir y pasear un poco, pero en casa de Lisa, mientras Rick esperaba que ella se cambiara de ropa, él se había entretenido jugando un videojuego en su consola. Minutos después Lisa había aparecido en la sala y había tomado el otro control de mando… a los pocos minutos la atención de ambos estaba totalmente capturada por el juego de video. Los dos eran sumamente competitivos y ninguno se pensaba dejar vencer por su oponente. Aquel juego había llegado a ser tan intenso, que tanto Lisa como Rick estaban de pie, gritando y rabiando, tratando de vencer al otro… ¡Cómo si sus gritos y amenazas fueran a influir en algo en el resultado final de la partida!

Rick estaba pegado a la pantalla de televisión, mientras que Lisa, perdiendo toda su marcialidad y su característico autocontrol, brincaba sobre el sofá de la sala. Los dos se estaban riendo tanto, que el estómago les dolía.

- ¡Voy a ganar!. ¡VOY A GANAR! – Lisa gritaba emocionada.

- ¡NO!. ¡NO!. ¡NOOOOO!

En un gesto bastante imprevisto, el capitán Hunter apagó la televisión, quizás para no ser testigo de su ya inminente derrota. Lisa se paralizo, parpadeó un par de veces y enseguida le lanzó a Rick una mirada asesina.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? – Lisa tomó un cojín del sofá y golpeó a Rick con él. - ¡Iba ganando!

- ¡No! – Rick se cubrió la cabeza. - ¡Hiciste trampa, tramposa!

- ¿Cómo iba a hacer trampa¿Cómo¡Eso fue muy infantil, Rick Hunter!

Lisa estaba golpeando a Rick en la cabeza, en el pecho, en los hombros, en cualquier lugar que estuviera al alcance de su cojín asesino. Él no podía dejar de reírse, mientras trataba de protegerse con los brazos de ese ataque cruel y despiadado. En un segundo, cuando Lisa levantó los brazos para atestar otro golpe mortal con su cojín, Rick se movió con rapidez, colocando sus manos en los costados de Lisa y comenzó a hacerle cosquilla. Ella literalmente se dejó caer sobre el sofá, manoteando y pataleando.

- ¡Suéltame! – gritaba Lisa con un tono de voz que era inusualmente agudo para ella. - ¡Riii—ck¡SUÉLTAMEEEEE!

Sin embargo no podía dejar de reír. El capitán Hunter estaba disfrutando aquello. La tenía atrapada debajo de sí, él estaba prácticamente sentado a horcajadas sobre las piernas de ella, con su pierna izquierda firmemente anclada en el piso, sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas a la almirante, quien ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tanta risa, y luchaba desesperadamente por liberarse, "como un gusano", Rick le había dicho.

Pero en un descuido, Lisa recuperó el cojín que estaba tirado en el suelo justo al alcance de su mano y lo golpeó a Rick directamente en el rostro. Aquello tomó al capitán por sorpresa, lo que ella aprovechó para escapar de su prisión y correr a su habitación, seguida por Rick, que le gritaba que eso era trampa.

Lisa sabía que en el cuarto había un buen arsenal de almohadas, sin embargo tan pronto como tomó una en sus manos, Rick ya se había apoderado de otra. Un golpe seco y directo al rostro de Lisa hizo que hiciera una cara tan graciosa, que Rick literalmente se dobló de la risa.

- ¡Ya deja de hacer caras raras! – le dijo en medio de su ataque de risa.

- ¡Te voy a enseñar lo que es una cara rara, Rick Hunter! – Lisa comenzó a golpearlo con su almohada.

- ¡Uh-oh! – Rick no podía controlar su risa. - ¡Aquí viene el Ataque Daedalous!

Lisa gruñó y lo golpeó aún con más fuerza. Rick se las arregló para abrazarla por la espalda, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y levantarla del piso. Lisa pataleaba y manoteaba, tratando de liberarse.

- ¡Suéltame¡Suéltame¡Me las vas a pagar!

- ¿Porqué tanta agresividad, almirante? – Rick no dejaba de reírse.

Lisa logró librarse de los brazos que la tenían aprisionada. Rick corrió hacia la sala para recoger algunos cojines, pues Lisa ya se había apoderado de todas las almohadas. La almirante Hayes venía corriendo detrás de él, lanzando su grito de guerra… de tal manera que no escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

Rick se detuvo en seco a medio pasillo y en vez de entrar a la sala, fue a abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, Max y Miriya aparecieron frente a él, observándolo con una mezcla de curiosidad y extrañeza. Antes de que pudieran preguntar cualquier cosa, escucharon un grito salvaje dentro de la casa, seguido por una almohada voladora no identificada que salió volando y que los hubiera seguramente golpeado de no ser porque ellos se movieron rápidamente, alejándose de su curso. Como siguiendo los movimientos de esa almohada asesina, Lisa pareció caer del cielo, directamente sobre la espalda de Rick, quien en un movimiento instintivo, puso sus brazos debajo de ella, para sostenerla. Lisa se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Max y Miriya frente a ella con una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad absoluta en sus rostros.

Ahí estaban los dos oficiales más importantes de la RDF: el capitán Rick Hunter, despeinado, sudoroso, jadeante y con su ropa totalmente desarreglada cargaba sobre su espalda "_de caballito_" a la almirante Lisa Hayes, que los observaba con ojos desorbitados. Ella estaba igualmente sudorosa y jadeante y su cabello le caía sobre los ojos de una manera muy poco elegante.

- Oh… uh… ¿Hola? – fue lo único que Lisa atinó a decir.

Max y Miriya se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Dana, quien estaba en brazos de su madre, se reía bastante divertida con aquella escena.

- Lo sentimos mucho. – Max finalmente habló. – No queríamos interrumpir su… uh… lo que sea que estén haciendo. Creo que mejor regresamos en otro momento.

- Nosotros estábamos… Rick miró a Lisa, quien acababa de bajarse de su espalda y trataba de arreglar su cabello. – Es qué…

- No se preocupen. – Miriya sonrió. – Yo ya he aprendido lo extraños que son los rituales de apareamiento entre los humanos.

Lisa y Rick se miraron y se sonrojaron profundamente.

- ¡No es lo que piensas, Miriya! – Lisa se defendió. – Estábamos jugando videojuegos y éste señor, - Lisa apuntó con su dedo al rostro de Rick, provocando que el cruzara los ojos. - apagó la televisión en el preciso momento en que le iba a ganar.

- ¡Típico comportamiento de macho! – Miriya comentó sin mucha emoción.

Lisa hizo un movimiento con la mano, invitando a su amiga a entrar en la casa. Las dos mujeres desaparecieron en el interior, caminando con dignidad y haciéndose las ofendidas. Rick y Max se quedaron en la puerta. El comandante Sterling ya había levantado la almohada que estaba en el piso y se la entregó a Rick.

- Tienes suerte, jefe. Si yo le hubiera hecho algo así a Mir, hubiera terminado muerto.

- No creas, Max… acabo de enterarme de que una almohada se puede convertir en un arma mortal en manos de Lisa… ¡Que mujer! – Rick no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

Max se rió divertido y luego se acercó a Rick, para hablarle en voz baja:

- ¿Ya le dijiste lo del viaje?

- No, todavía no. Pensaba hacerlo ahora mismo… pero… - Rick se encogió de hombros.

- Entiendo…

- Lo haré en la noche… ¿Miriya va a poder entretenerla mañana por la tarde cómo se lo pedí?

- A eso veníamos precisamente… mañana Mir se va a llevar a Lisa por lo menos unas cuatro horas en la tarde para darte tiempo de prepararlo todo. Le va a dar nuestro regalo de cumpleaños.

- ¡Excelente! Ya hablé con la sargento Hickson, ya limpió la agenda de Lisa… ¡Max, estoy muy emocionado!

- ¿Y cómo no vas a estarlo, eh jefe? – Max le guiñó el ojo. – Cuatro días en el bosque, en una cabaña de lujo, totalmente sólo con una mujer hermosa que te adora… ¡Y manejando esta belleza que tienen aquí! – Max señaló a la Freelander que estaba estacionada junto a ellos.

- Todo es increíble… - Rick sonrió con cierta ternura. – Pero aunque no tuviera nada de esto, el simple hecho de estar con Lisa… Max, yo—

Sin poder contenerse, Rick se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Max, quien se rió y palmeó la espalda de su amigo.

- Bien, mañana mientras Lisa y Miriya están ocupadas, yo vendré a ayudarte con todos los preparativos. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Te lo agradezco mucho, Max!

- Nada que agradecer… además mientras estamos en eso, puedo darte algunos consejos… ya sabes, para tener a tu dama contenta. – Max le guiñó el ojo otra vez.

Rick se sonrojó pero no pudo evitar el reírse con el comentario de su amigo. En eso estaban cuando Lisa y Miriya salieron de la casa con la misma dignidad e indiferencia con la que habían entrado. Los dos muchachos tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para dejarlas pasar.

- Vamos a comprar algo para cenar. – Lisa anunció a nadie en particular.

- Pónganse a jugar un rato. – Miriya completó. - ¡Y espero que no terminen matándose uno al otro cuando uno de los dos pierda!

- O si se matan, que no sea en mi sala… ya la limpiamos. – Lisa habló. - Regresamos en un momento.

Las dos chicas y la pequeña bebita que Miriya llevaba consigo, se subieron a la Freelander y Max y Rick las miraron alejarse por la calle. A pesar de todo los dos estaban sonriendo de oreja a oreja, divertidos por la actitud de complicidad de sus chicas.

- ¡Son increíbles¿No te parece, Rick?

- Sí… - Rick sonreía con ternura. - ¡Vaya chica peligrosa!

Mientras conducían por las calles de Ciudad Macross, Miriya comentaba lo increíble que estaba la nueva camioneta de Lisa y Rick. La almirante Hayes sonreía complacida, mientras Dana gritaba y se reía emocionada, en el regazo de la guerrera zentraedi.

- Rick y yo tenemos ganas de salir a estrenarla uno de estos días, pero con el trabajo que tenemos… - Lisa no completó la frase.

- Lisa, estaba pensando que tal vez mañana podrías acompañarme al centro… es que hay algunas cosas que tengo que hacer y quisiera que fueras conmigo.

- ¿Qué clase de cosas? – Lisa preguntó.

- Oh, sólo cosas de mujeres… ¿Irás conmigo?

- Es que no se qué tan apretada esté mi agenda mañana en la tarde… yo—

- La tienes libre. – Miriya habló con conocimiento de causa. – Hable con Kelly y me dijo que no tienes nada programado para mañana en la tarde… que tuvo que reagendar algunas actividades.

- En ese caso… - Lisa sonrió, pero se preguntó porqué súbitamente parecía que todas sus juntas se estaban cancelando. – Supongo que podremos salir, no hay problema.

- Bien… - Miriya sonrió traviesamente.

-

* * *

-

Esa noche, Rick estaba recostado en el sofá de la sala viendo una vieja película de aviones mientras Lisa trabajaba en su laptop. Se había sentado en el suelo, anidándose entre un montón de cojines y tenía la computadora portátil sobre la mesita de café. Rick sonrió sabiendo que Lisa bien podía ir a trabajar al comedor, incluso a su pequeño estudio, pero prefería acomodarse a su lado. El capitán Hunter en realidad no estaba prestando mucha atención a la película. Más bien se había dedicado, por los últimos 20 minutos, a observar a Lisa… a contemplarla y a recordar lo que había conversado con Max esa tarde.

Rick le había dicho que Lisa y él habían tenido una conversación muy significativa hacía unos días. Habían hablado sobre sus relaciones pasadas… sobre esas dos personas que durante tanto tiempo habían sido fantasmas en sus vidas: Minmei y Riber. Por primera vez Rick había tenido el valor de escuchar toda la historia de labios de Lisa sin sentirse celoso o amenazado. Ahora ambos estaban seguros de que esos fantasmas finalmente habían desaparecido de sus vidas y que ahora ya no importaba lo que hubiera sucedido antes, sino lo que había entre ellos ahora.

_- ¡Me siento tan preparado para dar el siguiente paso contigo, Lisa!_ – Rick pensaba, mientras la miraba trabajar. – _Ya no hay dudas ni temores… ya no hay sombras del pasado ni fantasmas… ahora todo es sobre tú y yo, nada más. _

Lisa dejó de teclear, sintiendo la mirada de Rick clavada en ella. Lo miró sobre su hombro y fingió un pequeño gesto de disgusto, aunque por dentro sonreía y sentía su corazón agitarse al ver a Rick mirándola de esa manera.

- ¡Todavía estoy enojada contigo, Rick Hunter!

Rick soltó una risita, pues aunque quisiera fingir, él simplemente sabía que lo que ella decía no era cierto. Se acercó a ella, sentándose a sus espaldas en el sofá y le puso las manos en los hombros. Mientras comenzaba a masajéaselos se inclinó y la besó suavemente en el cuello.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer para que la almirante me disculpe y no me haga corte marcial?

- Mucho me temo que nada, señor. – Lisa cerró los ojos e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener su fingido enojo.

- Hmmm… - Rick sonrió una pequeña sonrisa traviesa. – Déjeme intentarlo, almirante.

Comenzó a besarla en el cuello de una manera que Lisa no pudo evitar que un suspiro se escapara de su pecho. Rick sonrió contra su piel, sabiendo que iba por buen camino. Sorpresivamente Lisa se puso de pie y se sentó en las piernas de él a horcajadas. Rick se recargó en el respaldo del sofá, sonriendo complacido.

- ¿Por qué no puedo resistirme a ti, Hunter? – Lisa lo miró directamente a los ojos. - ¡Te odio por eso!

- Pues ódiame todo lo que quieras, Hayes… pero—

Sin darle tiempo de nada, Rick la atrajo hacia él y ambos comenzaron a besarse apasionada, casi desesperadamente. A él jamás dejaría de sorprenderle el fuego y la pasión que Lisa guardaba dentro de sí… a la vez que esa ternura y ese amor que siempre sabía transmitirle, aún en momentos tan apasionados como aquel.

- Lisa… - Rick comenzó a murmurar contra sus labios mientras se besaban. – Te tengo una sorpresa…

- ¿Y qué sorpresa es esa? – Lisa tampoco dejó de besarlo para hablar. - ¿Estás tratando de quedar bien después de lo de esta tarde?

- No podrías culparme por intentarlo… ¿O sí? – Rick sintió cómo los labios de Lisa bajaban a su cuello. - ¡Lisa…!

Renuentemente ella se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. Rick se estremeció cuando vio el fuego que brillaba en los ojos verdes de ella… un fuego que amenazaba con consumirlo por completo ahí mismo. Pero la ternura de su voz contrastaba con el fuego de sus ojos… ¡Esa era la Lisa de la que él se había enamorado! Esa mujer de profundos contrastes… la que jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo ni de retarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor?

Rick sonrió y le acarició el rostro con ternura.

- Voy a decirte algo y no quiero que repliques ni que discutas¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Sí? – Lisa preguntó con curiosidad.

- Bien… pasado mañana muy tempranito nos vamos a subir a la Freelander y nos vamos a desaparecer de Macross por cuatro días… sólo tú y yo.

Lisa sonrió y se acurrucó contra el pecho de Rick, recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

- ¿No sería maravilloso que realmente pudiéramos hacer algo así?

- ¡Lisa! – Rick la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos otra vez. - ¡Lo vamos a hacer!

- ¿De qué hablas, Rick? – ella sacudió la cabeza. – Tú sabes que el trabajo—

- ¡Uh, oh! – Rick agitó su dedo frente a ella, como si la estuviera regañado. – Dije que sin replicas y sin discusiones¿Recuerdas?

Lisa lo miró por un momento y pudo darse cuenta de que él estaba hablando en serio. No sabía porqué o con que motivo pero él realmente iba a sacarla de Macross por cuatro días… ¡Cuatro días¡Ni siquiera la almirante de la RDF podía darse ese lujo! Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Rick habló:

- Es una sorpresa amor, así que no puedo decirte mucho pero no debes de preocuparte por nada… tu agenda ya fue arreglada por cortesía de la sargento Hickson que, cabe mencionar, merece un bono extra por el trabajo de malabarista que hizo. – Rick se rió. – Los Sterling estarán al pie del cañón e incluso Maistroff cubrirá por ti.

- Pero… - Lisa no salía de su asombro. - ¿Cómo…¿Por qué…?

- ¿Por qué? – Rick se rió y tocó la punta de la nariz de Lisa juguetonamente. - ¡No tienes idea¿Verdad¡Es tu cumpleaños, despistada!

Lisa pareció congelarse por un momento, como si le costara trabajo procesar las palabras que él le estaba diciendo. Pero tras unos momentos de silencio, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus ojos, que comenzaron a brillar profundamente, y luego apareció en sus labios al tiempo que se arrojaba a los brazos de Rick y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- ¡Rick¡Eres increíble!

- Sí, lo soy. – respondió el siempre arrogante piloto. - ¡Tienes un novio que te adora y haría cualquier cosa por ti, Hayes!

Lisa se rió contra su cuello pero no dijo nada. Sentía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Rick así lo sintió.

- Pero por favor, nada de cataratas… vas a encoger mi camiseta.

Lisa se rió y golpeó a Rick juguetonamente en el brazo.

- ¡Eres un malvado!

- ¡Y tú una agresiva!

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento y finalmente Rick la besó con ternura en los labios.

- No quisiera decir esto, amor… pero tengo patrullaje.

- ¿Ahorita? – Lisa se notaba decepcionada.

- Sí… lo programé nocturno para poder tener libre la tarde de mañana y terminar de prepararlo todo.

- ¡Oh Rick, yo…!

- ¡Nada! – él la silenció. – En estos momentos no contesto preguntas… en cuanto a los agradecimientos, ya tendrás tiempo de dármelos después. – le guiñó el ojo.

Lisa se rió y se inclinó para besarlo en los labios, poniendo en aquel beso todo el amor, la gratitud y la pasión que sentía por él.

- ¡Gracias! – le dijo cuando se separaron.

- De nada… - él le contestó, acariciando su rostro. - ¡Dios, eres tan hermosa Lisa¡Y te amo tanto!

Ella se sonrojó y sonrió levemente antes de esconder su rostro en el cuello de él. Estuvieron así por unos minutos, en silencio, simplemente sintiéndose el uno al otro y pensando en los días que estaban por venir. Después de unos momentos Rick miró su reloj y gruñó.

- Tengo que irme, amor.

Lisa asintió y lo besó una vez más. Rick se puso de pie, pero sus manos seguían unidas.

- ¡Buena cacería, piloto! – Lisa le dijo, mirándolo con amor. - ¡Que Dios te acompañe!

Rick le hizo un rápido saludo militar, le besó la mano y tomó la chaqueta militar que estaba en el respaldo del sofá.

- ¿Te veo para desayunar en el comedor de oficiales?

- A las 0800 horas. – Lisa sonrió.

- ¡Es una cita! – Rick dudó un poco y habló: - ¿Todavía estás enojada conmigo?

Lisa negó con la cabeza y una sonrisita apareció en sus labios.

- ¿Y me vas a dejar ganar la próxima vez?

Su respuesta fue un cojín que se estrelló directamente en su rostro, mientras escuchaba la risita apagada de Lisa.

- ¡Lo que tiene de hermosa lo tiene de agresiva! – murmuró en voz baja, pero sonrió divertido. - ¡Eso se llama abuso de autoridad, almirante!

Rick caminó a la puerta, pero antes de salir le mandó un beso a Lisa y le guiñó el ojo traviesamente. Ella le sonrió y sorpresivamente le arrojó las llaves de la Freelander. Rick las atrapó en el aire y la miró interrogativamente.

- Llévatela… yo me voy con Miriya en la mañana.

- ¡Duerme bien, mi cielo! – Rick le sonrió. - ¡Te amo!

Cuando la puerta se cerró y ella escuchó la camioneta arrancar y alejarse, se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá y suspiró profundamente.

- ¡Y yo te amo a ti, Rick Hunter! – susurró. - ¡No sabes cuanto!

Por un momento se permitió fantasear un poco, soñar con su piloto y recordar los momentos tan maravillosos que habían vivido juntos… ¡Y los que estaban por venir! Pero después ella misma se obligó a salir de sus ensoñaciones y enfocarse en el trabajo que estaba haciendo en la laptop… después de todo, si iban a estar fuera durante cuatro días, lo mejor que podía hacer esa noche era adelantar todo el trabajo que pudiera… esa era la mejor manera de mantener su mente ocupada y lejos de esos pensamientos en los que el capitán Hunter estaba siempre presente.

-

* * *

-

Era media tarde y Lisa estaba en su oficina trabajando en unos documentos, los últimos que tenía que dejar listos antes de sus pequeñas vacaciones. Sus mirada reflejaba su concentración en lo que estaba leyendo, pero la sonrisa en sus labios rebelaba lo contenta y emocionada que ese sentía. Un toquido en la puerta la hizo levantar sus ojos de los papeles que estaba leyendo. La sargento Hickson apareció frente a ella y le devolvió la sonrisa con la que Lisa la había recibido.

- Almirante¿Me quería ver?

- Sí Kelly, - Lisa le habló con cálida familiaridad. – Aquí están los documentos que deben de salir mañana mismo hacia los cuarteles del GTU en Ciudad Monumento.

Lisa terminó de estampar su firma al calce y puso los papeles en una carpeta que le entregó a su asistente.

- Aquí también te dejo este disco con los procedimientos que me pidió el Coronel Maistroff y—este paquete debe de ser enviado a las Industrias Stonewell Bellcom a la brevedad posible.

- Saldrá hoy mismo, almirante.

- Bien… - Lisa miró a su alrededor. – Entonces… me parece que es todo.

- Así es. – la sargento Hickson sonrió. – Si cualquier eventualidad sucede, tengo órdenes de reportarla con el coronel Maistroff, pero no se preocupe almirante, estoy segura de que será un fin de semana tranquilo.

- ¡Gracias Kelly! Y sobre todo, te agradezco tu ayuda.

- ¡Ni lo mencione, almirante! Para mí es un honor servir bajo sus órdenes.

Lisa iba a decir algo más, pero la cabeza de Miriya apareció en la puerta.

- ¿Se puede?

- ¡Adelante, Miriya! Estaba terminando de arreglar algunos asuntos por aquí, pero parece que todo está listo y en orden.

- ¡Excelente! – Miriya sonrió. – Bien Kelly, mientras Lisa esté fuera tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho. Pienso venir a revisar todo lo que la almirante guarda en su oficina, sus secretos más oscuros que se esconden en estos cajones y gavetas.

- Probablemente sólo terminarás topándote con alguna araña o algún grillo. – Lisa comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

- La almirante Hayes es experta en quitarle toda la emoción a cualquier asunto. – Miriya miró a Kelly, quien sonrió divertida.

- Soy la Reina del Hielo¿Recuerdas? – Lisa le sonrió con cierta ironía.

- Eras… no creo que Rick siga pensando eso de ti ahora¿Eh, almirante?

- Oh… - Lisa se sonrojó profundamente.

- ¡Olvídalo! Kelly, tengo que sacar a la Señorita T_émpano de Hielo_ de aquí antes de que encuentre algo más que hacer… ¿Nos vamos, almirante?

- ¡Estoy lista! – Lisa se echó su bolso de mensajero sobre su hombro.

- Almirante Hayes, - Kelly la detuvo. - ¡Diviértase mucho y descanse! Realmente se lo merece… ¡Ah, y feliz cumpleaños almirante!

- ¡Muchas gracias, sargento! – Lisa le sonrió y la saludó militarmente. - ¡Todo queda en sus manos!

Cuando Lisa y Miriya estuvieron fuera de la oficina, la almirante Hayes interrumpió la interminable conversación de su amiga para preguntarle a dónde se dirigían. La zentraedi sólo sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Ya verás¡Tú sólo sígueme!

- Siento que ya nadie me dice nada en estos días. – Lisa se quejó. – Rick por ejemplo, anoche me salió con la sorpresa de que… - Lisa se detuvo cuando vio la expresión divertida en cara de Miriya. - ¡Un momento¡Tú lo sabes¿No es así?

Miriya se encogió de hombros, pero no respondió nada. Las dos mujeres se subieron a la minivan de los Sterling y Lisa se apresuró a cuestionarla otra vez.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que Rick trae entre manos¡Debes decírmelo, Miriya! Pasé todo el desayuno discutiendo con él, pero no me dijo nada… sólo estaba ahí sentado, mirándome sin decirme palabra… ¡Odio cuando no habla conmigo¿A dónde me piensa llevar, Miriya?

- Lisa, no te pienso decir ni a dónde te voy a llevar yo… mucho menos a dónde irás con él… así que no te canses, no vas a obtener información de mí ni aún bajo tortura… ¡Y créeme, no es precisamente una tortura lo que Rick y yo tenemos planeado para ti! Así que almirante, usted sólo relájese y dedíquese a disfrutarlo.

- Pero—

Lisa ya no pudo alegar nada más, pues Miriya había salido de la zona militar y había acelerado la minivan, maniobrándola entre el tráfico de una manera que hizo que Lisa pasara el resto del trayecto asiéndose a su asiento con las uñas y rezando por su vida… sí, definitivamente era peligroso subirse a un vehículo terrestre operado por un piloto de combate.

-

* * *

-

Lisa miraba el anuncio a la entrada de aquel local en la Plaza Macross con ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta. Miriya, a su lado, observaba divertida a la siempre comunicativa almirante Hayes que súbitamente se había quedado muda.

- ¿Un… spa?

- ¡Vamos Lisa, sabes que es exactamente lo que necesitas para relajarte un poco y lucir radiante en tu cumpleaños!

- Pero… pero yo—

- ¡Pero nada! Es el regalo que Maximilian y yo queremos darte… ¡Este lugar es fantástico! Yo vengo aquí frecuentemente… ¡No puedo creer que jamás hayas hecho uso de todas las bondades que la cultura humana tiene para ofrecer! Lisa, sinceramente¡A veces siento que tú eres la extraterrestre!

- Es que… - Lisa se sonrojó. – Pues… el trabajo… ya sabes cómo están mis horarios y mi agenda… y bueno—Claudia y las chicas me invitaron muchas veces pero yo, en realidad—

- Cierto, ellas te invitaron… pero yo he aprendido que a ti no se te invita, a ti se te lleva… y yo te voy a llevar arrastrando si tengo que hacerlo… - Miriya la tomó del brazo y cumpliendo su amenaza comenzó a arrastrarla al interior del local. - ¡Te va a encantar¡Espera a que veas el paquete que Max y yo te hemos reservado!

- Pero Miriya…

Lisa no pudo proseguir, pues una dependienta ya estaba frente a ellas sonriéndoles amablemente. Era obvio que Miriya ya era una clienta regular de aquel sitio.

- ¡Buenas tardes, Lucy! Pues ella es mi amiga, Lisa Hayes de quien te hablé. Es su cumpleaños y debe de lucir radiante para su novio.

- ¿Así que están planeando un fin de semana especial y muy romántico, no es así señorita Hayes? - Lucy le guiñó el ojo.

- En realidad yo—no sé ni qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí. – Lisa estaba genuinamente sorprendida.

- ¡Ah, una sorpresa! Entonces permítannos consentirla… ¡Va a salir de aquí totalmente relajada y sintiendo que volvió a nacer! – Lucy revisó su hoja de citas. – Listo, está a tiempo para su cita, señorita Hayes… ¡Un servicio completo de Baño de Novia!

- ¿Baño de Novia? – Lisa se sonrojó.

- Créeme Lisa, es exactamente lo que necesitas en estos momentos. – Miriya le palmeó la espalda y le guiñó el ojo. – Tú dedícate a relajarte y disfrutarlo¿De acuerdo? Mientras tanto yo iré a hacerme un facial… y un masaje tampoco me caería nada mal… ¡Te veo al final del túnel, almirante Hayes!

Antes de que Lisa pudiera responder nada, Miriya miró a Lucy y le sonrió.

- ¡Quiero que hagan un buen trabajo con ella¡Su novio se los agradecerá!

Miriya se alejó riéndose divertida. Lucy ya conducía a Lisa al interior de aquel local que en realidad era un espacio muy relajante y bonito.

- ¡Usted deje todo en nuestras manos, señorita Hayes! Sé que este fin de semana será especial con su novio… y sé que la dejaremos totalmente lista para ese momento tan íntimo y especial… ¡Deje todo en nuestras manos! Nuestro Baño de Novia consiste en 7 pasos que la dejaran lista para iniciar este nuevo ciclo de su vida.

Lucy le explicó que le darían un masaje de activación facial y corporal que estimularía la circulación de la sangre, hidrataría su piel y la relajaría y tonificaría a la vez que le estimularía el sistema nervioso con una mezcla especial de aceites y plantas medicinales. Posteriormente le harían un tratamiento de exfoliación para renovar las células de su piel, seguido de un baño de barro volcánico que reestablecería el equilibrio natural de su cuerpo. Después de una ducha de agua tibia, le aplicarían una mascarilla nutritiva corporal a base de flores y esencias naturales que suavizaría e hidrataría su piel. A esto seguiría un hidromasaje y la aplicación de un tónico facial y corporal.

- ¡Quedará radiante, señorita Hayes! Después de esta renovación total, se sentirá como una mujer completamente nueva.

Lisa sentía un rubor permanente en sus mejillas, mientras permitía que Lucy tomara el control. Jamás había estado en un spa antes y sobre todo… hasta entonces comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que ese fin de semana realmente significaría en su relación con Rick Hunter… ¡Finalmente había llegado el momento… su momento!

-

* * *

-

Rick se asomó a la ventana por milésima vez aquella noche y gruñó con frustración mientras Max, sentado en el sofá de la sala, se entretenía en arrullar a la pequeña Dana que se adormecía en su pecho.

- ¿Estás seguro de que Miriya va a regresarme a _mi Lisa_ en una sola pieza?

- ¿_Tu_ Lisa? – Max sonrió con su proverbial paciencia. – ¡Relájate jefe! El tratamiento dura cuatro horas… apenas son las nueve de la noche.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano. El plan es salir a las 4 de la mañana para que podamos aprovechar el día.

- Sí. – Max ya había escuchado el itinerario unas treinta veces aquella noche, pero aún así se interesó en lo que su amigo le decía. - ¿Irán llegando a la cabaña al medio día?

- Eso espero. – Rick se dejó caer en un sillón. – Hablé con David en la tarde, me dijo que todo está listo… limpiaron la cabaña, la surtieron de comida, incluso me dijo que había puesto algunos arreglos de flores y se había asegurado de que hubiera suficiente leña para la chimenea… ¡Max, estoy muy emocionado pero también muy nervioso!

- Todo va a salir bien Rick, no te preocupes. Has preparado todo por semanas, esta vez nada va a salir mal… este fin de semana vas a ser el hombre más feliz de la Tierra. – Max le guiñó el ojo a Rick.

- Ya lo soy, Max… créeme que ya lo soy.

- ¡Vamos Rick, sabes a lo que me refiero! Lisa y tú finalmente… bueno, tú sabes.

- Uh… ¿Empaquetaría ropa suficiente para Lisa? Es que no se sí…

- ¡Empaquetaste prácticamente TODA su ropa!

- ¿Y los regalos¿Estaban completos?

- Todos estaban ahí, yo mismo revisé tu inventario dos veces… ¡Rick, escúchame! – Max sabía que su amigo estaba algo tenso. – Todo va a salir bien, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

- Lo sé, Max… lo sé. Pero aún así me siento algo nervioso. Es decir, no tengo miedo y sé que es lo correcto… Lisa y yo en realidad tenemos un nivel de intimidad muy profundo y sólo hace falta que demos este último paso, y estoy seguro de esto… ya hemos definido nuestra situación y hemos despejado nuestras dudas, nos hemos desecho de nuestros fantasmas… sé que ambos estamos listos.

- Es normal que sientan nervios… pero Rick, de amigo a amigo… aún más, de hermano a hermano te quiero dar un único consejo… ¡Disfrútalo! Ambos se lo merecen, se lo han ganado a pulso… pero sobre todo, saboréalo, porque sólo hay una primera vez.

- Gracias Max. – Rick se sonrojó y sonrió soñadoramente. - ¡Yo sé que será muy especial! Quiero que sea especial para ella… yo sé que lo será para mí.

Rick bostezó y Max comprendió que su amigo estaba cansado. Había tenido patrullaje nocturno y no había parado en todo el día ni siquiera para respirar. Sabía que había tomado una siesta esa tarde, porque lo había encontrado durmiendo cuando había llegado, pero Rick se notaba cansado y Max sabía que sólo iba a dormir unas horas.

- ¿Por qué no vas a darte una ducha, Rick? Te ves cansado…

- ¿Sabes? Si no te molesta, creo que seguiré tu consejo… ¡Estoy muerto!

- Pienso que las chicas estarán aquí en una media hora… ¡Lisa va a estar radiante después de ese tratamiento en el Spa! Lo siento mucho por ti, jefe… va a ser difícil resistirse a ella esta noche.

- Entonces el sueño y el cansancio que traigo son una ventaja.

Rick se dirigió al baño, diciéndole a Max que podía ver la televisión si quería. Max se rió, percatándose de lo cómodo que Rick se sentía en casa de la almirante y con cuánta familiaridad se movía en ella. Escuchó el agua que comenzó a correr en el baño y suspiró profundamente, recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

- ¡Ambos se merecen esto! – pensó. - ¡Después de tanto tiempo…! Ambos se merecen el uno al otro… ¡Van a ser muy felices, de eso no tengo dudas! Ahora sí comprenderás lo que es el amor de una mujer, Rick… de una verdadera mujer, como lo es Lisa.

Pasó un cuarto de hora. Rick iba saliendo del baño, vestido con su pijama, cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y Lisa entró. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, congelándose en el pasillo. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Lisa se veía radiante y muy relajada después de su sesión terapéutica de ese día.

- Bien… - Max apareció en el pasillo, con Dana dormida en su hombro. – Me parece que es hora de retirarme… dicen que tres es multitud, cuatro no sé que será.

El comandante Sterling se detuvo frente a Lisa y le dio un abrazo cariñoso.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lisa¡Disfruta de tu viaje!

- ¡Gracias Max!

- ¡Suerte jefe! – Max le guiñó el ojo a Rick. - ¡Y no se preocupen por nada, todo está bajo control en Ciudad Macross¡Los veo el martes! Bueno… si es qué llegan.

Max salió de la casa, riéndose de su propio comentario. Rick y Lisa se habían sonrojado levemente.

- ¡Rick, no vas a creerlo, pero Max y Miriya me regalaron un tratamiento completo en un spa! Jamás había estado en uno y—

Lisa se detuvo a lado de Rick, quien la veía con ojos cargados de ternura y cariño.

- ¡Hueles delicioso, Lisa! Y te ves… ¡Hermosa!

- ¡Oh Rick!

Ambos se abrazaron por un momento pero tanto la almirante como el capitán se sentían agotados y deseaban descansar un poco.

- Estaba pensando en ir a dormir, amor… es que tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano.

- Lo sé. – Lisa lo tomó de la mano. – ¿No tienes hambre¿Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar?

- No, en realidad Max y yo estuvimos comiendo toda la noche, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

- También estoy bien… entonces¡A dormir! Oh… pero no he hecho mis maletas… Rick, ni siquiera sé que llevar, yo—

- ¡Olvídalo amor! – Rick ya la había conducido a la cama y estaba sentado en la orilla, con la mano de ella en la suya, tratando de que entrara ella también en la cama y descansara. – Ya me encargué de todo… ¡No te preocupes por nada!

Lisa se dirigió al baño, se despojó de su ropa y se puso una bata muy sencilla que sólo acentuó más su belleza natural y sus curvas femeninas, provocando que cuando Rick la vio, tuviera que pasar saliva. ¡Esa noche iba a ser muy difícil controlarse! Lisa se metió entre las cobijas con Rick y enseguida se acurrucó a su lado.

- Entonces… ¿Ni siquiera una pista, Hunter?

- ¡Ni una sola, Hayes! Este es un salto de fe al vacío conmigo. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

- Contigo… ¡Claro que lo tomo, piloto arrogante¡Contigo hasta el fin del mundo!

Rick sonrió y la besó suavemente en la frente, sabiendo que aquella frase había sido bastante literal. El suave perfume de Lisa terminó por relajarlo por completo, su respiración suave y acompasada lo arrullaba y el brazo que ella mantenía sobre su pecho le transmitía todo el cariño y devoción que ella sentía por él.

- ¿Disfrutaste de su masaje? – Rick susurró en la oscuridad.

- Sí… - la voz de Lisa sonó adormilada. – Fue mucho más que un masaje… ¡Fue delicioso y se sintió tan bien…!

Rick sonrió para sí mismo.

- ¡Yo sé que yo puedo mejorar eso! – pensó. - ¡Este fin de semana los dos llegaremos al cielo juntos, Lisa!

El capitán Hunter miró el reloj e hizo rápidos cálculos mentales… tenían cinco horas para dormir y después de eso… ¡Después de eso la aventura de sus vidas daría inicio! Y no era sólo su aventura del fin de semana… era mucho más que eso, era la aventura de su vida entera. Una vida que ahora compartían con el otro. Y con esos pensamientos, ambos cayeron en un sueño profundo y totalmente relajado.

-

* * *

-

El reloj interno de Rick parecía funcionar aún mejor que cualquier despertador, pues abrió los ojos cuando faltaban sólo 2 minutos para que sonara la alarma. Alargó el brazo para apagarla antes de que fuera a despertar a Lisa y por un minuto se permitió quedarse con ella debajo de las cobijas. Ella estaba acurrucada contra su cuerpo y Rick aspiró su aroma y se relajo sintiendo la tibia suavidad de su cuerpo.

- Jamás pensé que sentiría por alguien lo que siento por ti, Lisa. – Rick la observaba en la oscuridad de la habitación. – Nunca pensé que iba a estar tan completamente loco por alguien… ¡Tú me enloqueces, me haces perder la razón! Siempre lo has hecho, desde que nos conocimos… ¡Perdí tanto tiempo contigo! Un tiempo que ahora pienso recuperar… ya lloraste y sufriste todo lo que tenías que llorar y sufrir en esta vida, mi amor. ¡De aquí en adelante sólo serán sonrisas y alegría! Y de eso me voy a encargar yo.

Rick besó a Lisa en la frente y sigilosamente salió de la cama para no despertarla. Fue a vestirse y minutos después volvió a la cama y se sentó en la orilla y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- ¡Amor! – se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla. - ¡Despierta, dormilona¡Es hora!

- ¿Qué? – Lisa entreabrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Rick que la observaba con cariño. – Rick… ¿Qué… qué hora es?

- Son casi las cuatro… ¡Vamos, levántate! Si quieres puedes dormir en el camino.

Lisa se estiró y murmuró algunas palabras incomprensibles. Rick sonreía divertido al verla despertar. Finalmente se sentó en la cama y encontró su camino a los brazos de Rick. El la abrazó con cariño y ella se recargó en su hombro y cerró los ojos.

- Estás lleno de sorpresas¿No es así, Hunter?

- ¡No tienes idea, Hayes!

Lisa sonrió contra el hombro de él, mientras recorría sus brazos con sus manos. Rick se había puesto unos jeans, botas de campo y una camisa de franela azul que a ella le gustaba mucho. Lisa suspiró, perdiéndose en el aroma tan masculino y tan—suyo que su cuerpo irradiaba.

- Estás vestido muy campirano… ¿Vamos a ir al bosque?

- Te dije que no contesto preguntas. – Rick la separó de sí. – Sé que te podrías pasar todo el día aquí, abrazándome… pero ya habrá tiempo para eso. ¡Levántate y prepárate! Tenemos que irnos.

- ¿Todo el día abrazándote? – Lisa se puso de pie y gruñó. – Estaba permitiendo que tú me abrazaras a mí, porque sé que es tu pasatiempo favorito… no creas que eres tan importante, Hunter.

Rick se rió y alcanzó a Lisa en la puerta del baño, atrapándola por sorpresa entre su cuerpo y la pared.

- En primer lugar, sí soy importante, Hayes… y en segundo lugar, mi pasatiempo favorito no es abrazarte.

- Hmmm… - Lisa sonrió todavía adormilada. – Si sigues diciendo mentiras te—

Lisa no pudo terminar, pues Rick sorpresivamente se había acercado a ella y había capturado sus labios en un beso profundo y cargado de amor. Ella no se resistió, cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar de aquel beso en el que él estaba poniendo su alma.

- ¡Ése es mi pasatiempo favorito! – Rick murmuró cuando se separó de ella.

Lisa no hizo comentarios, sólo le regaló una sonrisa provocativa y aún en la oscuridad de la habitación, Rick pudo ver sus ojos verdes arder con ese fuego que tanto lo fascinaba y que él sabía que era su perdición. Lisa entró al baño sin hacer mayores comentarios y él se recargó en la pared, suspirando profundamente.

- Mi pasatiempo favorito _por ahora_. – sonrió.

Rick fue a hacer la cama y luego se dirigió a la cocina, en donde había preparado desde la noche anterior un paquete de comida ligera para desayunar en el camino: algunos panecitos, yogurt, frutas, unos jugos… podrían detenerse en cualquier tienda de conveniencia de Ciudad Macross para comprar un café antes de salir a la carretera. El capitán Hunter fue a meter el paquete de comida a la camioneta y cuando volvió encontró a Lisa de pie en el pasillo, observando la casa oscura. Sonrió cuando la vio tan joven y tan hermosa, su perfil iluminado sólo por la luz que salía de la cocina. Llevaba puestos unos jeans, botas de campo como él, un suéter color verde que resaltaba el tono de sus ojos, una chaqueta rojiza y una bufanda.

- ¡Te ves hermosa! – Rick le susurró al oído, mientras la abrazaba. - ¿En qué piensas?

- Trataba de recordar cuando fue la última vez que tuve vacaciones. – Respondió ella con una sinceridad que hizo que el corazón de Rick se enterneciera.

- ¿Y cuándo fue?

- No logro recordarlo.

Rick la besó en la mejilla.

- Éstas no son vacaciones, amor… es sólo un fin de semana largo. Pero te prometo que algún día, lo más pronto que podamos, nos tomaremos vacaciones verdaderas, tal y como te lo mereces.

Lisa lo miró y le sonrió de una manera tal que Rick sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban. Ella se acercó y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

- Todavía no puedo creerlo. – murmuró. – No puedo creer que estoy contigo, Rick… que puedo abrazarte y besarte cuantas veces quiera… que puedo decirte abiertamente cuánto me gustas… ¡Cuánto te amo!

Rick sonrió con ternura, pero sintió un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar a Lisa decir esas palabras. ¡Lo amaba tanto y había esperado tanto por él!

_- Bien Hunter_, - se dijo a sí mismo. – _Llego la hora… ¡Vas a hacer a Lisa la mujer más feliz del mundo aunque eso te cueste la vida_!

Se acercó para besarla en los labios, fue un beso serio pero profundo y cargado de emociones.

- Tú sabes que yo también te amo¿verdad? – preguntó cuando se separó de ella, mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

Lisa sólo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Me gustas, Lisa Hayes! Pienso que eres la mujer más hermosa, más perfecta y más maravillosa del mundo… Lisa, tienes que prometerme que este fin de semana será sólo para nosotros… y que vas a disfrutarlo.

- Gracias Rick. – Lisa tuvo que luchar para que su voz no se quebrara.

- Ahora ven, - Rick la tomó de la mano. – Ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos sentimentales luego… ahorita tenemos un largo camino por delante. ¡Vamos!

Apagaron las luces que estaban prendidas, Rick se aseguró de no olvidar nada, se puso su chamarra y ambos salieron de la casa. La noche era bastante fría, para ser una noche de marzo, pero eso no parecía importarles a ellos. Mientras Lisa cerraba la puerta e introducía los códigos de seguridad, Rick no quitó su mano de la cintura de ella, luego la condujo al lado del pasajero de la Freelander, le abrió la puerta caballerosamente y la ayudó a entrar.

- ¿Sabes que no te voy a dejar conducir todo el día, verdad?

Lisa le preguntó con una mirada profunda en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, cuando él ocupó su sitio y encendió la Freelander.

- Tenemos ocho horas en el camino por delante, Hayes… ¡Claro que no pienso conducir todo el día! Haremos relevos cada dos horas¿Te parece?

- Muy bien… pero ¿ocho horas? Rick, en serio… ¿a dónde vamos?

Rick le guiñó el ojo, pero no contestó su pregunta. La Freelander salió de su estacionamiento en el patio de la casa de Lisa y tomó la calle principal de Ciudad Macross, para salir hacia el norte. Hicieron una parada para comprar café, aún y cuando Lisa le advirtió a Rick que si tomaba demasiado, ella no pensaba hacer _"paradas técnicas"_ cada cinco minutos. Rick se rió con el comentario de Lisa y le dijo que si aguantaba vuelos de patrullaje de 12 horas, seguramente podría aguantar aquel viaje.

-

* * *

-

En cuanto salieron de Macross, Rick encendió el aparato de sonido. Había preparado varios CDs con la música favorita de Lisa… y con algunas canciones que ellos ya comenzaban a llamar _"sus canciones"._ Iban a ser ocho horas en el camino… ocho horas para conversar, para reír, para ver hermosos paisajes… ¡para estar juntos!

Rick miraba de soslayo a Lisa mientras iba manejando. Eran más de las siete de la mañana y habían pasado horas conversando animadamente, pero de pronto un silencio total se había hecho dentro de la Freelander.

- ¡Deja de ser tan curiosa! – Rick finalmente habló, apagando de un manotazo la pantalla del GPS.

- ¡Hey! – Lisa protestó. - ¡No tenías porqué hacer eso!

- ¿Por qué¿Porque golpear consolas es _tú_ trabajo? – Rick se rió.

- No es gracioso. – Lisa cruzó las manos sobre el pecho y miró por la ventana, haciéndose la ofendida. - ¡Por lo menos _yo_ no me peleo con las maquinitas expendedoras de refrescos!

- ¡Sólo trato de darte una sorpresa! – Rick se rió. - ¿Por qué no puede ser una niña buena y dejar de meter las narices donde no debe, almirante?

Lisa hizo un sonidito gutural de disgusto, pero no se molestó en contestar lo que Rick le preguntaba. Sentía mucha curiosidad de saber a dónde se dirigían, pero más que curiosidad, sentía mucha emoción… obviamente Rick había puesto mucho empeño en prepararle esa sorpresa de cumpleaños y ella pensaba disfrutarla al máximo y agradecérsela de varias maneras… sí, tenía muchas cosas en mente… pero por lo pronto, no iba a permitir que los humos se le subieran a la cabeza a ese piloto arrogante al que amaba más que a su vida. Miró a Rick y luego la pantalla del GPS y sin darle tiempo a él de reaccionar, la volvió a encender.

- ¡Liii—sa! – Rick la regañó e intentó darle un manazo, pero ella retiró la mano y se rió.

- Debes de ser más rápido que eso, Hunter.

- ¡Esto ya es personal, Hayes¿Por qué no te duermes un rato?

- Porque quiero que tu vista se mantenga fija en el camino y si me duermo, no voy a poder cuidarte y sólo Dios sabe donde podríamos terminar.

- ¡Hey! No sé a qué te refieras con eso… pero yo soy un excelente piloto y jamás me he extraviado.

- Al menos no en el aire… y eso sólo porque siempre tuviste una excelente controladora aérea.

- ¡Eso sí! – Rick respondió con una sonrisa, desarmando por completo a Lisa.

- ¡Es mi turno de manejar! – Lisa no iba a dejar que Rick dijera la última palabra.

- A decir verdad ya me estaba preguntando cuándo me lo pedirías. – Rick salió del camino. - ¡Ya estoy algo cansado y usted, señorita Flojita, solamente se la pasa ahí sentada, mirándome y haciéndome enojar en vez de ayudarme!

- ¡Vaya! – dijo Lisa, saliendo de la camioneta. - ¿Cansado tan pronto, capitán? Pensé que los pilotos de Veritech tenían más resistencia.

Rick gruñó y se bajó también de la camioneta. Los dos se encontraron al frente de la misma. Él capitán Hunter, intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener una expresión de fastidio en el rostro; pero la sonrisa de ella y la manera en cómo sus ojos verdes resplandecían, así como el ambiente fresco de la mañana hacían imposible que él pudiera seguir con su juego. Sonrió y tomó el rostro de Lisa en sus manos, plantándole un beso directamente en los labios.

- Si necesitas ir al baño, te sugiero que lo hagas ahora, Hayes.

- ¡Yo no voy a ir al baño aquí, a la mitad de la nada! – ella protestó. – Además no fui yo la que se tomó 5 litros de café.

- ¿Qué más da? En el monte, cualquier árbol es un buen baño.

- ¡Rick Hunter! – Lisa no pudo evitar el reírse.

Él la abrazó y luego la besó en la mejilla. Los dos entraron en la camioneta y se aseguraron sus cinturones de seguridad. Lisa iba a encender el GPS, pero Rick la detuvo en seco.

- ¡Uh-oh¡No! – y para afirmar sus palabras movió negativamente el dedo y la cabeza.

- ¿Y cómo voy a saber hacia a donde dirigirme si no tengo el GPS encendido?

- ¡Lisa! – Rick no pudo evitar el reírse. - ¡Mira frente a ti y dime cuántos caminos ves!

- Uno… - Lisa hizo un mohín.

- Entonces simplemente síguelo… y cuando el camino dé vuelta, tú da vuelta. ¡No podemos perdernos!

- Lo mismo dijiste aquella vez durante la transformación modular del SDF-1 y ¿Recuerdas en donde terminamos?

- Terminamos pasando unos memorables momentos juntos y enamorándonos el uno del otro, así que yo diría que no andábamos tan perdidos. ¿No te parece?

- ¡Eres imposible, Rick Hunter! – Lisa respondió con una sonrisa, mientras encendía la Freelander. – Está bien… ¡En marcha!

Rick sonrió satisfecho y se recargó en el asiento. Le gustaba su camioneta… le gustaba estar con Lisa, se divertía estando a su lado… ella podía ser tan obstinada como ocurrente y si había algo de lo que él estaba seguro era de que, mientras la tuviera a su lado, jamás habría un minuto aburrido en su vida.

- No me vas a decir a dónde vamos¿No es así?

- Como te dije, es una sorpresa… no he llegado tan lejos con esto como para arruinarlo en el último momento, Hayes… pero confía en mí¡Te va a encantar!

Rick y Lisa estuvieron relevándose al frente del volante cada dos o tres horas, por lo que el camino se fue casi sin ser sentido. Iban conversando de todo en general y de nada en particular, aunque por momentos alguna conversación seria se infiltraba, pero ante todo los dos iban disfrutando aquel viaje, siguiendo aquel viejo dicho que dice que el camino es tan importante como el destino.

-

* * *

-

Era medio día cuando Rick detuvo la camioneta en un pequeño restaurante a la orilla del camino. Según sus cálculos, en menos de una hora estarían en la cabaña, pero ambos estaban bastante hambrientos y cuando vieron aquel pequeño local no pudieron evitar el detenerse.

- ¡Que hermoso es este lugar! – Lisa sonrió, cuando bajó de la camioneta y miró a su alrededor. - ¡El bosque, los árboles, el aroma, todo¡Es maravilloso, Rick!

- Bueno, supongo que ya tienes una idea de a dónde nos dijimos. – Rick se estiró perezosamente.

- A algún sitio en el bosque, obviamente… ¿Vamos a acampar?

- ¡Claro que no, almirante! – Rick actuó ofendido. – La voy a llevar al mejor lugar que se pueda imaginar para celebrar su cumpleaños.

- ¿Y qué lugar sería ese, señor?

- ¡Ya verás!

Rick le guiñó el ojo y Lisa sonrió. Estaba segura que Rick había hecho reservaciones en algún hotel de montaña. ¿Qué otro lugar podría ser? El aire frío del medio día hizo que ella se abrazara a sí misma, para darse un poco de calor. Rick puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y ambos caminaron hacia el interior del pequeño restaurante, en donde ambos almorzaron, aderezando la comida con una conversación llena de anécdotas, chistes y pequeñas demostraciones de afecto que no pasaron desapercibidas para los demás parroquianos, quienes sonreían al ver a esa pareja tan enamorada, pensando que seguramente eran un par de recién casados en su luna de miel.

Después de la comida, los dos jóvenes se pusieron en marcha otra vez. Ya no les tomaría mucho el recorrer el último tramo del camino, que cómo Rick había anticipado, era un trayecto de una hora. Algunos kilómetros adelante del parador en donde habían tomado su almuerzo, Rick vio una desviación y un camino de terracería que se adentraba entre los árboles en el espeso bosque. Era tal y cómo David le había dicho cuando le había dado las indicaciones de cómo llegar a la cabaña.

Cuando la Freelander disminuyó su velocidad y salió del camino, Lisa sonrió, sabiendo que sin duda estaban por llegar a su destino.

- ¡Casi estamos ahí! – Rick le contestó la pregunta que ella aún no formulaba.

- ¡Este lugar es precioso, Rick! Tengo que serte sincera, cuando me dijiste que íbamos a salir de Ciudad Macross y todo eso, en realidad pensé que estabas bromeando.

- Jamás bromearía con un asunto tan serio, Lisa. – Rick le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa, de esas capaces de derretir un témpano de hielo. – Es tu cumpleaños y quiero que sea el mejor que has tenido en tu vida. Te lo prometí el año pasado¿Recuerdas?

- Sí…

Lisa miró por la ventana y súbitamente los recuerdos del año anterior se amontonaron en su cabeza… las cosas entre Rick y ella no estaban yendo del todo bien en ese entonces y aún así él se las ingenió para hacer de su cumpleaños algo especial. ¡Había tantas dudas, tanta incertidumbre, tantos fantasmas y tanto dolor en ése ayer que parecía tan lejano! Sin duda las cosas habían dado un giro radical desde aquel día. A veces ella todavía se preguntaba si aquello era verdad… si Rick Hunter, el hombre que se había convertido en el dueño absoluto de su corazón, en realidad estaba a su lado. ¡Aquello parecía un sueño, pero se sentía real! Real cómo nada jamás se había sentido en su vida.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió la mano de Rick posarse suavemente en la suya, que ella mantenía en su regazo. Lisa bajó su mirada y sus ojos permanecieron clavados en sus manos juntas, como si aquello fuera la cosa más sorprendente y especial del universo.

- ¿En qué piensas, bonita? – Rick le habló con esa voz llena de ternura que parecía reservar sólo para ella. – De pronto te fuiste muy lejos.

- No sé. – Lisa se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – Pensaba que hay algo de filosófico en este viaje.

- ¿Filosófico? – Rick levantó una ceja con incredulidad. – A ver… hemos platicado de todas las tonterías que hicimos cuando éramos adolescentes… me regañaste porque tuve que hacer tres _"paradas técnicas"_ en el camino… estuvimos discutiendo sobre el GPS y sobre el porqué las mujeres increíblemente maravillosas como tú no deben de ser curiosas… entre todo eso¿Dónde quedó lo filosófico? Estoy algo confundido.

- ¡Rick, eres un bobo! – Lisa le sonrió de una manera que parecía que sus ojos color esmeralda destilaban miel. – Pero pues, es que todo éste asunto con éste viaje… incluso con el incidente con el GPS… no lo sé… si lo piensas bien, el amor es similar a esto… es decir, en el camino del amor no hay mapas, no hay indicaciones, no hay GPS… simplemente hay dos personas que caminan juntas, paso a paso, hombro con hombro… y hay momentos como éste en el que te das cuenta que—aunque parezca imposible, el amor que sientes por esa persona especial ha crecido y se ha hecho más fuerte y profundo.

Rick no pudo evitar la sonrisa dulce y tierna que apareció en sus labios. Incluso su mirada se suavizó al escuchar las palabras de Lisa. De pronto sentía unas ganas irresistibles de abrazarla, de besarla… ¡de amarla!

- Tienes razón. – Asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada del camino. – A veces parece imposible… es decir, Lisa, yo—yo pienso que durante tantos años tuve todo lo que quería, todo lo que anhelaba, todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que soñaba… ¡Lo tenía justo ante mis ojos! Claudia tenía razón aquella vez que me dijo que a veces las personas que son especiales para nosotros están tan cerca que… simplemente no las vemos.

Lisa apretó la mano de Rick y se la llevó a sus labios, besándola con cariño.

- Pero ahora estamos juntos… es todo lo que importa.

Rick detuvo la camioneta de improviso en medio de aquel camino de terracería bajó el manto que sobre ellos formaban las ramas de los pinos que bordeaban el camino. Lisa lo miró con curiosidad y él se movió un poco, para mirarla de frente.

- ¡Si no te beso ahora mismo me voy a volver loco!

Rick prácticamente pronunció esas palabras contra los labios de Lisa, justo antes de reclamar su posesión absoluta y besarla profunda e íntimamente. Ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba al máximo en una milésima de segundo, mientras él la besaba con tanta pasión y tanta necesidad, que era como si su vida dependiera de ello. Él no pudo acercarse más a ella sólo porque de por medio tenían la palanca de velocidades, pero aquel beso no terminó hasta que ambos tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire.

- ¡Vaya! – Lisa suspiró.

Rick estaba sin aliento, pero le sonreía de una manera que hacía obvio el hecho de que había disfrutado mucho ese beso que, a decir verdad, había sido particularmente bueno.

- ¿Qué? – Rick protestó cuando vio aparecer una pequeña sonrisa malvada en el rostro de su chica.

- No lo sé… de pronto recordé que hace muchos años un joven e impetuoso teniente de la RDF me dijo que no me besaría a menos que su vida dependiera de ello.

Rick se sonrojó un poco, pero trató de recuperar su compostura y sus aires de piloto arrogante y rebelde.

- Bueno¿No has pensado que quizás ahora la vida de ese chiquillo tonto e inmaduro realmente depende de ti, Hayes? – Rick puso la camioneta en marcha. – Tal vez ahora la esencia misma de su universo depende de tus besos, Lisa. ¿Y cómo podríamos culparlo? Es decir, hay que admitirlo… usted, almirante, besa estupendamente bien.

- ¿Lo crees? – Lisa se sonrojó.

- Lo afirmo… eres tú quien ha hecho que ese piloto pierda completamente la cabeza por ti… que abra los ojos cada mañana por ti, que respire por ti… que viva por ti… qué sólo piense en estar a tu lado besándote, acariciándote…

- Es gracioso. – Lisa lo interrumpió con la misma sonrisa de antes. – Recuerdo que ese mismo piloto en alguna ocasión me dijo que la única razón por la que él me tocaría sería por accidente.

- ¡Un accidente que le costó muy caro a éste piloto!

Lisa le lanzó una mirada asesina a Rick y él se rió.

- ¿Te había dicho lo hermosa que te ves cuando estás enojada?

- ¡Vaya agallas las tuyas, Hunter!

- Jamás me vas a perdonar por eso¿No es así, Lisa Hayes?

- No lo sé… podrías intentar ganarte mi perdón. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo.

- Entonces, - Rick murmuró con voz apenas audible. – Creo que todo está bajo control.

Habían estado conduciendo por el camino de terracería por espacio de media hora, cuando la Freelander dio vuelta en una curva que formaba el camino, a las orillas de un manantial que corría entre las rocas y los árboles. Rick detuvo la camioneta de golpe una vez más, pero ninguno de los dos pudo hacer ningún comentario.

Ambos estaban observando, con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados el magnífico espectáculo que había aparecido ante ellos: en lo más profundo del bosque, situada en lo alto de una colina que dominaba un paisaje de peculiar belleza, y teniendo unas impresionantes formaciones montañosas como paisaje de fondo, se encontraba una hermosa cabaña. El lugar era tan espectacularmente hermoso, que por un momento ni Lisa ni Rick parecieron recordar que tenían que respirar. Era un lugar totalmente alejado de la civilización, un lugar inmerso en la naturaleza… ¡El lugar más hermoso que cualquiera de ellos hubiera visto en su vida!

- Pero… ¿Qué—qué es esto, Rick? – Lisa fue la primera en reaccionar.

- Esto… éste es el lugar en donde vamos a celebrar su cumpleaños, Almirante Hayes. – Rick se obligó a volver a la realidad.

- Pero Rick, éste lugar es hermoso… ¡Es increíble¿Cómo es qué…? Es decir¿De dónde…?

- Oh, yo también tengo mis contactos y un as o dos bajo la manga, almirante. – Rick comenzó a acercar la camioneta a la cabaña. – Digamos que es bueno estar en buenos términos con la familia Stonewell.

- ¡Nuevo Montreal, por supuesto! – Lisa finalmente cayó en la cuenta del rumbo que habían seguido. – Pero… ¿Este lugar es de ellos?

- Sí, es de la compañía… yo estaba planeando algo especial para tu cumpleaños, así que esto me vino como anillo al dedo. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Rick Hunter, jamás dejarás de sorprenderme!

El capitán detuvo la camioneta cerca de la entrada de la cabaña, en un sitio especial para automóviles debajo de un techo rústico de madera. Lisa se apresuró a salir de la Freelander, mirando todo a su alrededor. El silencio era absoluto y sólo era interrumpido por el correr de las aguas en el arroyo cercano y el ocasional sonido de las aves entre el follaje. Lisa comenzó a caminar en círculos, admirando la belleza del lugar y disfrutando de un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad… ¡Cuatro días sólo para ellos!

Rick la contemplaba de pie, al lado de la Freelander. Aunque el lugar era hermoso y la vista sin duda era todo un espectáculo que valía la pena contemplar, para Rick no había una vista más maravillosa en el universo que el ver a Lisa tan feliz y emocionada.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Es increíble Rick¡Vamos a pasar unas vacaciones inolvidables en este lugar! – Lisa lo tomó de la mano. - ¡Ven, vamos a ver la cabaña!

La almirante Hayes prácticamente arrastró a Rick por las escaleras de madera que conducían a la entrada de la cabaña. Era un lugar espectacular y de lujo. El capitán Hunter sonreía complacido, sabiendo que era exactamente la clase de lugar a dónde él deseaba poder llevar a Lisa… ¡Y ahí estaban ahora! Los dos juntos… y totalmente solos.

Rick abrió la puerta y cuando entraron, Lisa inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la boca, tratando de reprimir una expresión de sorpresa que escapó de su pecho cuando vio un enorme arreglo floral justo frente a la puerta. Había una nota de parte de las Industrias Stonewell Bellcom deseándole un cumpleaños muy especial.

- ¡Rick, esto es realmente maravilloso! Jamás pensé que—bueno, es que yo…

Lisa caminaba por toda la cabaña, sin poder creer lo que veía. Rick estaba aún más impresionado que ella, pero trataba de aparentar una calma que estaba lejos de sentir. Después de todo Lisa estaba acostumbrada a lugares elegantes… él en realidad no había estado en muchos lugares de ese tipo en su vida. Pero el ver a Lisa tan contenta y emocionada hacía que su corazón le palpitara con fuerza. ¡Había valido la pena todo el tiempo que había dedicado para preparar aquella sorpresa!

- ¡Hay una chimenea! – Lisa se emocionó. - ¡Rick, ven a ver que vista tan espectacular hay aquí!

Lo que había llamado tan fuertemente la atención de Lisa era una sala de estar, con una enorme chimenea, un sofá que se notaba bastante cómodo y en donde se amontonaban varias frazadas y cojines. Al lado de la chimenea había un ventanal desde donde se veía el hermoso paisaje del bosque y el río justo debajo de ellos. Esa sala era particularmente tibia y acogedora. Rick podía imaginarse a Lisa y él, abrazados en el sofá, cubiertos con las frazadas y frente a un buen fuego… su breve ensoñación fue interrumpida cuando Lisa lo llamó desde la habitación.

Sin duda aquel era el lugar más impresionante de la cabaña. Era una habitación particularmente hermosa y decorada con un gusto impecable, dentro del estilo rústico y campirano de aquella cabaña. Lisa prácticamente estaba bailando por los diferentes espacios, emocionada con todo lo que descubría.

- Rick… - finalmente Lisa se detuvo al final de un pasillo que conducía a una terraza sobre el río. - ¡Gracias¡Este va a ser el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida!

El capitán Hunter se acercó a ella y puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo y correspondiendo a aquel agradecimiento con un beso corto pero profundo.

- No hay nada que agradecer, amor… ¡Te mereces esto y más!

- Rick yo—

- ¡Espera! – Rick la soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Por mi impermeable, creo que está a punto de comenzar a llover aquí adentro. – le guiñó el ojo traviesamente.

- ¡Eres una rata! – Lisa se limpió los ojos, pero sonrió de todas maneras, utilizando el mismo insulto que en alguna ocasión le había escuchado al capitán Hunter.

- Bien, te diré que haremos. – Rick se detuvo en la puerta y se rió divertido. – Mientras tú prosigues con tu recorrido turístico por la cabaña, yo voy a ir a descargar el equipaje¿De acuerdo? No me tomará más de 15 o 20 minutos… después de eso podemos ir a dar un paseo… a explorar los alrededores. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿No necesitas que te ayude con el equipaje?

- ¡Nah! Soy un hombre fuerte. – Rick flexionó los músculos de sus brazos. – Además usted es la festejada, señorita. ¡Déjalo todo en mis manos y dedícate a descansar y a pensar en el novio tan increíblemente maravilloso y apuesto que tienes… y en lo mucho que lo quieres y en todo lo que lo vas a consentir en estos días¿De acuerdo?

- Me parece un buen plan. – Lisa le sonrió con cariño.

Rick le guiñó el ojo y salió de la cabaña. Lisa se quedó de pie, mirando el lugar por donde él había salido. Una sonrisa radiante apareció en su rostro y sintió un calorcito muy especial recorriéndole el cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies.

- ¡Dios¿Cómo puede ser posible que ame tanto a ese chiquillo desobediente y voluntarioso? – se preguntó. - ¡Pero te amo, Rick Hunter! Contra todo y contra todos¡Te amo! Eres… eres el amor de mi vida.

Lisa se dirigió a la recamara y se dejó caer en la cama, sonriendo soñadoramente y mirando el paisaje que se podía admirar desde el ventanal panorámico que estaba a un lado de la cama.

- ¡Es perfecto! – Lisa pensó. – Es tal y cómo soñé que sería… ¡No, de hecho es mucho mejor de lo que yo siempre soñé que sería! Si esto es un sueño, por favor no me despierten… no me saquen de este sueño… preferiría morir que volver a vivir mi vida sin ti, amor… sin ti, Rick Hunter.

-

* * *

-

Poco más tarde Rick encontró a Lisa en la terraza, recargada en el barandal de madera, con la vista perdida en el paisaje frente a ella y una sonrisa de alegría absoluta en sus labios. Él pensó que ella jamás se había visto tan relajada como en esos momentos. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, descansando el peso de su cuerpo en ella, lo que no pareció molestarla en lo absoluto.

- ¿Terminaste? – Lisa le preguntó, acurrucándose contra él.

- Todo está listo. – Rick se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla. - ¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo antes de que anochezca o que el clima se ponga más frío?

- Hmmm…

Lisa se dio media vuelta para verlo de frente y con un movimiento rápido, le colocó su bufanda a Rick alrededor del cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo en los labios.

- Después de ocho horas de viaje, creo que a ambos nos caería bien estirar un poco las piernas. – Lisa habló cuando se separaron.

- ¿Sabes? Tengo la impresión de que este será el mejor fin de semana de mi vida.

- Yo también Hunter… ¡Yo también!

Rick se acercó para besarla otra vez. Se estuvieron besando por un buen rato. Sus besos, que habían empezado llenos de pasión y de ansiedad, habían terminado siendo juguetones y traviesos. Ambos se estaban riendo mientras se besaban. Las manos de Rick se habían deslizado dentro de la chaqueta de ella y las de Lisa jugaban con el cabello rebelde del piloto.

- Comienza a disfrutar tu cumpleaños, Lisa. – Rick le dijo cuando finalmente se separaron. –

- Ya lo estoy haciendo, amor.

El capitán Hunter la besó en los ojos y luego la tomó de la mano, guiándola hacia las escaleras que bajaban al río.

- Bien, pues vayamos a explorar los alrededores entonces… ¡Este lugar es fantástico!

- ¡Rick, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí¡Jamás en mi vida! Yo… yo no sé cómo agradecértelo, yo—

- Lisa, yo no hago esto para que me lo agradezcas, lo hago porque quiero hacerlo… ¡porque te amo y eso es todo! Además, más vale que te vayas acostumbrando, amor. Tienes un novio que piensa mimarte y consentirte tanto que te voy a maleducar, Lisa Hayes. ¿Y sabes qué¡No me importa!

Lisa lo detuvo en seco y lo tomó por la bufanda que todavía traía puesta, acercándolo a ella casi violentamente y besándolo por sorpresa en los labios de una manera tan profunda y llena de amor y de pasión, que Rick sintió que sus piernas se doblaban bajo su peso.

- En ese caso tú también tendrás que irte acostumbrando, Rick Hunter.

- ¿A qué? – Rick apenas pudo balbucear.

Lisa no respondió, sólo le lanzó una mirada de fuego que fue complementada con una sonrisa que hizo que Rick se sintiera mareado. ¡Había tantas promesas en aquella sonrisa y en aquella mirada! El capitán Hunter supo, sin lugar a dudas, que a partir de ese momento su vida había entrado en una nueva etapa… una etapa en dónde el amor de Lisa Hayes lo consumiría total e irremediablemente sin que él pudiera hacer nada… sin que él quisiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

- ¿No vienes, amor?

Lisa le extendía su mano. La ternura y amor que sus palabras destilaban contrastaba con la pasión y el fuego que brillaba en sus ojos color esmeralda. Al tiempo que él tomaba su mano, le agradecía al cielo por haberle enviado a ese ángel… a esa mujer que lo podía llevar al cielo con sólo una sonrisa o una mirada… ¡A esa mujer a la que amaba con un amor tal, que si su vida fuera requerida, la vida misma y cada gota de su sangre serían un precio que él estaría dispuesto a pagar, con gusto, por Lisa Hayes!

Sus manos se encontraron y sus dedos se entrelazaron y así, los dos juntos comenzaron a caminar por la orilla del arroyo, internándose en aquel bosque de ensueño, disfrutando de unos momentos de paz y tranquilidad después del viaje tan largo que habían hecho desde Ciudad Macross.

Los paisajes que se presentaban frente a Lisa y Rick en aquel lugar tan remoto y escondido eran de tal belleza que simplemente los dejaban sin aliento. Era una de las pocas zonas del mundo que habían sobrevivido prácticamente sin ser tocadas por la Lluvia de la Muerte de Dolza, convirtiéndose en un remanso de paz y en un pulmón para el planeta herido.

Los dos jóvenes habían estado caminando por más de una hora, pero se había pasado sin ser sentida. Se habían movido río arriba y se encontraban en un lugar en donde la corriente de agua formaba unas cascadas y estanques de singular belleza. El clima se había hecho más frío y los nubarrones grises amenazaban tormenta. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Rick, quien era un explorador innato. Mientras Lisa jugueteaba entre las piedras y observaba las flores que crecían en las orillas, él miró al cielo y decidió que lo más conveniente sería regresar a la cabaña antes de que la lluvia comenzara.

Cuando el capitán Hunter miró a Lisa, no pudo decirle lo que realmente tenía en la mente. En lugar de eso, no pudo evitar el cumplido que salió tan espontáneamente de sus labios:

- ¡Te ves preciosa!

Lisa, quien estaba inclinada sobre un pequeño estanque mojándose el rostro miró a Rick y le sonrió por lo imprevisto de sus palabras.

- Pues tú no estás nada mal, piloto. – Le respondió ella juguetonamente, al tiempo que lo salpicaba con el agua helada.

- ¡Hey! – Rick se rió. – Uno trata de ser romántico y ¿Qué recibe a cambio¡Una cubetada de agua helada!

- ¡No seas exagerado! – Lisa se rió también.

Rick brincó entre las piedras para llegar al lado de Lisa. Ella se puso de pie y le extendió la mano justo a tiempo para que él se asiera de ella y lo salvara de caer al agua, pues se había resbalado en las piedras llenas de musgo. Cuando estuvo al lado de ella, la abrazó por la cintura y la giró en los aires. Ella se rió alegremente y su cabello voló libre, mientras el viento jugaba con él. Rick la puso en el suelo y como por reflejo ambos buscaron los labios de su compañero. Fue un beso rápido y juguetón; él se separó lentamente de ella y le acarició el cabello, al tiempo que se perdía en sus ojos color esmeralda.

- Lisa… no sé que pasa conmigo pero… siento que cada día que pasa te quiero más y más… y el estar aquí contigo…

Lisa no lo dejó terminar. Simplemente lo atrajo hacia ella y lo volvió a besar en los labios.

- Gracias Rick… por esto, por todo el trabajo que te tomaste en preparar esta sorpresa, por pensar en mí… ¡Por todo!

- De nada. – Rick le sonrió. – Me da mucho gusto saber que te gusta este lugar. Quiero que este sea un cumpleaños memorable, Lisa.

Aquel duelo de miradas se estaba prolongando por bastante tiempo. Era como si ambos desearan decir algo más, pero no encontraran las palabras para expresar los sentimientos que en esos momentos les embargaban el corazón. Habían estado juntos por muchos años y aún sin saberlo, en ese tiempo su amor se había hecho fuerte, maduro y sincero. Pero a pesar de todo, para ellos esos sentimientos eran nuevos y a veces hasta desconocidos. A veces no sabían cómo manejar todo lo que sentían. A veces no sabían cómo expresarse, cómo demostrarse mutuamente su cariño, su afecto, su amor total…

Sin embargo en ese momento ambos sentían, aún sin tener que comunicárselo, que se estaban enamorando más profunda y totalmente el uno del otro. Era como si al estar ahí, de pie al lado de aquellas cascadas, su amor estuviera alcanzando un nivel más profundo… era como si, al mirar dentro de los ojos del otro, se estuvieran descubriendo por primera vez. Aquel amor que ambos sentían se estaba volviendo ya imposible de controlar o de contener… por momentos llegaba a ser incluso doloroso. A veces sentían que sus besos y sus caricias ya no eran suficientes, que querían más, que necesitaban más. La urgencia que ambos sentían por el otro era simplemente un efecto físico de algo mucho más profundo y espiritual, de esa necesidad de cercanía física, de ese deseo incontenible de entrar en el corazón y en el alma del otro, de fundirse con el otro, de volverse un solo ser y consumirse totalmente en ese amor que ambos se tenían. Mientras se seguían mirando a los ojos, sus manos se encontraron y sus dedos se entrelazaron. En ese momento el amor estaba obrando su magia en ellos… en ese momento, si era posible, se estaban enamorando aún más profunda y totalmente el uno del otro.

Fue el sonido potente y estremecedor de un relámpago el que finalmente los sacó de ese hechizo en el que ambos parecían haber caído. Instintivamente los dos miraron hacia el cielo y se percataron de que la inminente tormenta no les daría mucho tiempo para ponerse a resguardo.

- Tenemos que volver a la cabaña. – Rick comenzó a caminar río abajo, sin soltar la mano de Lisa.

- No creo que tardemos mucho en estar allá. – Lisa respondió. – De venida estábamos deteniéndonos en cada lugar que veíamos y además íbamos cuesta arriba. En realidad no nos alejamos demasiado¿O sí?

- Un kilómetro tal vez… - Rick respondió.

- ¿Siempre tiene que ser tan específico y exacto, capitán?

Rick sonrió y miró a Lisa con una mirada orgullosa.

- Sí, y generalmente tengo razón en mis estimaciones, almirante… verá, cierto día hice una apuesta con una teniente de la RDF a bordo de una nave zentraedi. La teniente de la que le hablo insistía en que lo único que ella tenía en la vida era su trabajo… yo le aseguré de que ella, siendo la mujer hermosa que era, encontraría alguien a quien amar, alguien que la amaría…

- ¿Y qué sucedió? – Lisa respondió divertida.

- Bueno, ella me dijo que no debería de hacer apuestas con una dama… sin embargo hoy puedo decirle, sin lugar a dudas, que yo fui el vencedor absoluto de esa apuesta, almirante Hayes.

- ¿Y qué apostaron?

Rick se detuvo en seco, haciendo que ella se detuviera igualmente. La miró a los ojos y le respondió con una voz seria y profunda:

- El corazón… Y ¿Sabe qué, almirante Hayes? Me parece que usted debe de comenzar a pagar la apuesta…

Rick la atrajo contra su cuerpo y buscó los labios de Lisa con desesperación. Ella no se resistió, antes bien entreabrió sus labios para recibir los del piloto y ambos comenzaron a besarse con una pasión que ardía entre ellos como alimentada con el fuego del amor que ambos sentían por el otro en esos momentos.

Los nubarrones grises en el cielo se movían y el sonido de la inminente tormenta hacía eco en lo más profundo del bosque. El aire helado había comenzado a soplar con fuerza. Las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer, haciendo que Rick y Lisa terminaran intempestivamente su beso.

- ¡Ven, vamos! – Rick la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar a toda prisa río abajo. – Esta tormenta no tarda mucho en desatarse… ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

Lisa se reía divertida haciendo que él, sin que siquiera supiera porqué, se riera también. En más de una ocasión alguno de los dos estuvo a punto de resbalarse, pero cada vez, el otro había estado ahí, listo para evitar la caída. Súbitamente la lluvia se desató al tiempo que un relámpago brilló en el cielo con tal potencia que los jóvenes oficiales de la RDF sintieron el suelo temblar bajo sus pies.

- ¡Hay que guarecernos en aquellas rocas! – Lisa gritó, para hacerse escuchar en medio de la tormenta y del ruido del río.

- ¡No! – Rick seguía guiándola río abajo. - ¡Hay que correr! Esta tormenta probablemente no amaine en toda la noche y no quisiera que nos quedáramos atrapados a la intemperie… la cabaña está justo detrás de aquellos árboles… si nos damos prisa estaremos ahí en unos minutos. ¡No sueltes mi mano, Lisa!

La almirante Hayes supo que Rick tenía razón. No iba a discutir con él en esos momentos, pues sabía que entre ambos, él era el explorador… un sobreviviente por naturaleza.

El agua que caía sin misericordia sobre ellos escurría por su rostro. El cabello de ambos estaba totalmente empapado y sus ropas se sentían pesadas. Era difícil avanzar en el lodo que se había formado en el camino. De cuando en cuando tenían que detenerse para quitar algo de lodo de sus zapatos y poder seguir caminando. En más de una de esas ocasiones, el ruido de los relámpagos había tomado por sorpresa a Lisa y había provocado que ella, sin pensarlo, saltara a los brazos protectores de Rick. El siempre arrogante capitán le había comentado en cada ocasión, que cualquier pretexto era bueno para hacer que él la abrazara, lo que sólo le había ganado un golpe en el brazo cada vez.

Cuando finalmente vieron aparecer la cabaña frente a ellos, los dos se alegraron. Estaban congelados, completamente mojados y bastante cansados. Cuando llegaron a los pies de la escalera que conducía a la entrada principal, ambos estaban sin aliento. Subieron de prisa, al tiempo que otro relámpago iluminaba magníficamente el cielo ya completamente oscurecido del bosque. Mientras Rick abría la puerta, Lisa ya en el resguardo del porche de la cabaña, contemplaba el espectáculo de aquella tormenta en el bosque.

Rick la observó por un instante. Estaba completamente empapada, sus cabellos color miel le caían sobre el rostro y parecía un pajarito indefenso, pero la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios y el brillo en sus ojos era suficiente para calentar el corazón de Rick. Pero con todo, no quería que se fuera a enfermar. Ambos debían cambiarse de ropa inmediatamente.

- Ven Lisa, - Rick la tomó de la mano. – Tenemos que secarnos y cambiarnos de ropa… voy a encender la chimenea y a preparar algo de té caliente¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Oh! – Lisa lo miró y sonrió al verlo igualmente empapado. – Rick, estás…

- Igual que tú, Hayes.

Ambos se rieron, pues sinceramente los dos se veían bastante graciosos en esos momentos. Rick notó que Lisa estaba temblando un poco, así que se apresuró a conducirla al interior de la casa y a cerrar la puerta, al tiempo que otro relámpago hacía vibrar el bosque e iluminaba momentáneamente el cielo del norte.

-

* * *

-

Rick le sugirió a Lisa que fuera a darse un baño caliente mientras él se ocupaba de lo demás. Ella no iba a rechazar esa propuesta, pues sentía que estaba congelada hasta la médula de los huesos. Se quitó la chamarra empapada y los zapatos y se dirigió directamente a la habitación y comenzó a buscar entre su ropa. Rick entró detrás de ella y le puso una toalla en los hombros para calentarla un poco, al tiempo que se inclinaba a besarle la mejilla.

- ¿Té, café, chocolate¿Qué se te antoja? – le preguntó con una voz cargada de ternura.

- Lo que sea estará bien, amor. – Lisa lo miró sobre su hombro. - ¡Cámbiate Rick, no quiero que te vayas a enfermar!

- Sí, no te preocupes.

Rick se quitó la ropa que traía encima y se colocó la primera camiseta que sacó de su maleta. Lisa se había quedado inmóvil al ver su torso desnudo y mojado. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, él ya se había puesto un pantalón deportivo y se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación, aparentemente sin haberse percatado de la manera en cómo ella lo estaba observando.

- Voy encender la chimenea. – Rick le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo antes de salir.

- ¡Vaya! – Lisa suspiró al verse sola.

Se despojó de su ropa mojada, la metió al mismo cesto en donde Rick había puesto la suya. Enseguida tomó una camisa de franela roja que Rick había dejado sobre la cama y se la puso encima. Dejó su ropa en el baño y antes de bañarse decidió llevarle una toalla a Rick para que se secara un poco el cabello.

Entró a la sala en donde estaba la chimenea. Por el ventanal panorámico se podía observar una vista privilegiada del bosque y de la tormenta que en esos momentos lo azotaba sin piedad. Rick estaba arrodillado frente a la chimenea, acomodando la leña cuando sintió que Lisa le colocó la toalla en los hombros y comenzó a secarle el cabello.

- ¡Estás mojado, Rick! Ni siquiera te secaste antes de cambiarte de ropa.

- Estoy bien. – él le sonrió. – En cuanto te salgas de bañar yo me meto… para entonces ya tendré este fuego encendido y un buen chocolate caliente para que entres en calor. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Muy tentador, capitán Hunter!

Lisa se puso de pie y Rick sintió que el corazón se le paralizó al verla solamente en su camisa roja de franela. El color de esa camisa hacía que su cabello resaltara y le daba un aura, un brillo muy especial en el rostro. Lisa caminó hasta el ventanal, para observar la tormenta, mientras que él no podía apartar sus ojos de ella… la estaba admirando de pies a cabeza… sus piernas torneadas, su figura atlética, su cabello, su rostro perfecto reflejado en el vidrio del ventanal. Rick sintió que súbitamente su cuerpo comenzaba a entrar en calor a pesar del frío que tenía.

- ¡Que paisaje más hermoso! – Lisa comentó suavemente, sacando a Rick de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Eh¡Ah… sí, claro!

El capitán Hunter se sonrojó levemente y se obligó a concentrarse en su trabajo con la chimenea. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Lisa, quien sonrió tímidamente, sintiéndose halagada de ser el objeto de admiración de aquel hombre al que tanto amaba.

- ¡Vaya señor, creo que se está tardando bastante en encender ese fuego! – Lisa bromeó, caminando hasta quedar a su lado e inclinándose junto a él. – Pensé que habías dicho que eras experto.

- ¡SOY un experto! – Rick se defendió. – Es sólo que… estoy congelado y… esta leña…

Sus palabras murieron en su garganta cuando sintió el dulce y tibio aliento de Lisa en su cuello, mientras ella se inclinaba para besarlo en la mejilla. Aquel había sido un beso suave e inocente, pero por alguna razón había hecho que el corazón de Rick comenzara a latir con fuerza. Tuvo que resistir la urgente y súbita necesidad que sentía de tomar a Lisa en sus brazos y besarla hasta consumirse con ella. Casi simultáneamente tomó una varita de madera resinosa, especial para encender chimeneas, le prendió fuego con un cerillo y la colocó debajo de la leña que ya estaba acomodada en su sitio. Un hermoso fuego se encendió, iluminando los rostros de Lisa y Rick de una manera casi mágica.

Lisa sonrió emocionada y Rick le lanzó una pequeña sonrisita arrogante al tiempo que levantaba su ceja en un gesto bastante significativo… era obvio que estaba orgulloso de él y emocionado del hecho de que el fuego hubiera prendido de esa manera, haciendo que él quedara como todo un héroe frente a su dama.

Lisa iba a hacer algún comentario mordaz, pero no tuvo tiempo de ello, pues un relámpago particularmente fuerte cimbró la cabaña, iluminándola momentáneamente con una luz azulada. Aquello fue tan inesperado, que Lisa lanzó un grito y literalmente saltó a los brazos de Rick, quién la recibió y en lo sorpresivo de aquella acción, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. En los de ella había un poco de sorpresa y temor. En los de él brillaba una sonrisa que terminó en una risita apagada que no pudo evitar, provocando que Lisa hiciera un gesto de fastidio.

- ¡Vaya, no sabía que la valiente almirante Hayes le tuviera miedo a los relámpagos!

- ¡No les tengo miedo a los relámpagos! Me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo…

Lisa trató de levantarse, pero él no se lo permitió. Le había puesto los brazos en torno a su cintura y ahora la atraía hacia él con la clara intención de besarla.

- Pues si no les tienes miedo, entonces los has estado utilizando toda la tarde como pretexto para saltar a mis brazos una y otra vez… - Rick le respondió juguetonamente.

- ¡No es cierto! – Lisa contestó, arrugando la nariz.

Rick se rió y Lisa no pudo menos que sonreír cuando vio aquella ternura y cariño tan profundos que brillaban en los ojos de Rick, al ser tocados por la luz rojiza del fuego que ardía en la chimenea, tan cerca de ellos. Por su parte, el capitán Hunter sentía que la respiración le faltaba y que el corazón le latía sin control al sentir a Lisa tan cerca de él, al mirar sus hermosas facciones, iluminadas por el fuego en la semioscuridad de la habitación… tenía que besarla, sentía que se iba a volver loco si no lo hacía.

Puso su mano detrás del cuello de Lisa, mientras mantenía su otro brazo posesivamente alrededor de su cintura, y la atrajo hacia él, buscando sus labios con desesperación. Ambos se fundieron en un beso profundo y cargado de pasión y de la infinita necesidad que ambos tenían del otro en esos momentos. La tormenta seguía cayendo afuera, sin embargo ni esa tormenta era comparable con la que estaba a punto de desatarse dentro de aquella habitación, en donde el fuego de la chimenea ardía casi con tanta intensidad como el fuego que amenazaba con consumir a Rick y Lisa, quienes se habían abandonado a aquel beso de amor total y entrega absoluta.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick apenas pudo murmurar su nombre, jadeando pesadamente, tratando de tomar un poco de aire, cuando se separaron.

Sin embargo ella no lo dejo continuar. Suavemente le tocó los labios con su dedo índice, indicándole que no había necesidad de palabras. Los ojos de Rick se clavaron en el rostro perfecto de ella, mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba aún más, al tiempo que ella con toda la delicadeza y suavidad de la que era capaz, le recorría con su dedo su rostro, trazando sus facciones, casi como si las estuviera memorizando. Rick se estremeció al sentir cómo ella le recorría la línea de la mandíbula. Lisa se inclinó sobre él y lo beso con ternura en cada uno de sus ojos. El capitán Hunter sintió que algo muy fuerte, como un sollozo, escapaba de su pecho cuando ella hizo eso. Jamás en su vida se había sentido más amado, más protegido… mas deseado, más— jamás en su vida se había sentido más vivo ni más enamorado. Sentía que de pronto su vida, esa vida que siempre le había parecido tan vacía y sin sentido, había alcanzado un momento de plenitud total.

Cuando abrió los ojos, que estaban llenos de lágrimas, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Lisa frente a él. Ella le sonreía de tal manera que sus ojos esmeralda parecían estar ardiendo tan intensamente como el fuego de la chimenea. Rick levantó su mano, para acariciarle el rostro, pero ella atrapó su mano antes de que él la llegara a tocar. Rick la miró interrogativamente y ella, sonriéndole con ternura, comenzó a besarle la punta de sus dedos, uno por uno, lentamente, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Rick la observaba casi sin poder respirar. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que ella lo amara de esa manera, con esa devoción tan absoluta… con esa adoración que le profesaba? Lo estaba besando de tal manera que él sentía que una corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo y le sacudía el corazón cada vez que sus labios entraban en contacto con su piel.

- ¡Te amo, Rick! – Lisa susurró contra la palma de su mano, antes de besársela larga y profundamente.

Cuando ella levantó su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, Rick sintió que su corazón le dio un vuelco, pues latía de tal manera que era casi doloroso… su respiración se había vuelto agitada e irregular, haciendo que se sintiera mareado. ¡Y Lisa sólo le estaba besando la mano!

Rick atrapó la mano de Lisa en la suya y se la llevó a los labios casi con desesperación, besándole el torso y los nudillos una y otra vez.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa¡Te amo! – Rick repetía entre besos.

Los ojos de Lisa se nublaron con las lágrimas que habían aparecido en ellos. Rick lo notó y enseguida comenzó a besarla larga y profundamente en esos ojos que irradiaban la luz que iluminaba su universo. La ternura que ella le provocaba hacía que él quisiera borrar beso tras beso, las lágrimas de Lisa, de la mujer a quien adoraba. Sabía que él había sido causa de demasiadas lágrimas en su vida y sentía la necesidad fuerte e imperiosa de hacer desaparecer todo ese dolor, toda esa incertidumbre, todo el sufrimiento… la sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Lisa cuando él se separó de ella inundó su corazón con una luz profunda que pareció iluminar su existencia entera. Rick sentía una sed de amor y de ternura que jamás había sido apagada… no hasta entonces… no hasta que Lisa había entrado en su vida, amándolo de una manera tan pura y entrañable.

¡Y él la amaba a ella¿Cómo no amarla si ella era tan fácil de amar? Nadie podía escapar de su destino y sin duda Lisa Hayes era su destino… un destino que había estado escondido, como si fuera un tesoro, pero que ahora estaba frente a él, observándolo con ternura y con amor con esos ojos verdes que lo fascinaban y que parecían mirar directamente dentro de su alma y de su corazón. ¡Sus ojos! Ni siquiera el fuego ardía de la manera cómo sus ojos lo hacían cada vez que lo miraba. ¿Cómo era posible, se preguntó, que aquel fuego no lo consumiera por completo¡Eso era lo qué él más deseaba en el universo! Dejarse consumir por el fuego que ardía en el corazón de Lisa. Quería besarla e intoxicarse con la miel de sus labios, con el perfume de su piel. Quería perderse en la suavidad de su cuerpo, dejarse abrazar por su fuego, quería consumirse en ella, porque para él incluso la muerte sería una bendición… si tuviera que morir por ella.

Lisa y Rick se sostuvieron la mirada, mientras la mano de él comenzaba a bajar por el cuello de ella, por sus hombros y su espalda. Lisa sentía que su corazón jamás había latido con más fuerza ni a la velocidad que lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Había algo en el ambiente esa noche… algo que era mágico, casi místico. Mientras sentía las manos de él recorrerle el cuerpo, ella no podía evitar el pensar en todos esos años de soledad que había pasado, viviendo en su propio mundo, sin darse ninguna oportunidad, sin abrir su corazón, sin creer en el amor… pero algo había cambiado en el momento en el que Rick Hunter había entrado en su vida. Jamás pensó que llegaría el momento en que ambos estuvieran juntos, de la manera en que lo estaban en esos momentos. No sólo juntos físicamente, sino mucho más profundo que sólo eso, juntos incluso espiritualmente.

Para Lisa el mundo gris y frío en el que siempre había vivido su vida súbitamente se había convertido en un mundo lleno de luz y de calor… un mundo que ahora compartía con ese muchacho de ojos profundamente azules que había entrado en su vida de manera tan intempestiva, sin pedir permiso ni autorización, simplemente arrollándola como si se tratara de un huracán que había llegado para derribar todos sus muros y dejar su corazón al descubierto… ese piloto arrogante que con su sonrisa había sido capaz de derretir el hielo que por tantos años había aprisionado su corazón. Sí, su mundo había cambiado, él lo había hecho cambiar… y esa noche, al estar frente a él, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos, Lisa sabía que sin duda alguna ése era su lugar en el universo… algo nuevo estaba por comenzar entre ellos esa noche… estaban por entrar a un mundo nuevo que sólo les pertenecería a ellos.

Lisa no pudo seguir pensando, pues los labios de su piloto se habían posado suavemente en su cuello, haciéndola perder la noción de la realidad. Lisa cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro que pareció venir directamente de su corazón. Una de las manos de Rick comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, enredando sus dedos en él, provocando que Lisa se relajara con aquel suave masaje, mientras su otra mano seguía recorriendo su cuerpo con ternura, sin prisas, disfrutando de aquel momento.

- Jamás pensé que alguna vez fuera a sentir por alguien lo que siento por ti, Lisa. – Rick murmuró contra la piel de su cuello, antes de separarse un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos. – Jamás pensé que podría enamorarme de ti día tras día… cada vez más y más… Lisa… ¡Te amo! Quiero—quiero dártelo todo, amor… quiero ser tuyo… para siempre.

Lisa sentía los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras miraba a Rick, quien le había hablado con tanta sinceridad y tanto amor en sus palabras que habían hecho que su corazón se inflamara y comenzara a latir de prisa en su pecho. Rick la observaba atentamente, como si quisiera leer en su rostro lo que ella estaba pensando en ese momento… ¡Cómo si ella pudiera pensar, teniéndolo tan cerca! Rick pareció entenderlo, pues se acercó aún más a ella y lentamente, con una timidez que era muy poco característica de aquel piloto arrojado y rebelde, comenzó a buscar los labios de ella, apenas rozándolos con los suyos, casi como si en vez de besarla la estuviera acariciando.

Lisa le comenzó a acariciar el cabello y su pecho fuerte que se sentía húmedo, pues se había puesto su camiseta sin haberse secado primero. Aquello pareció preocupar a Lisa, quien aun en esos momentos no podía evitar el pensar que Rick podría enfermarse.

- Rick… - le susurró contra los labios. - ¡Estás empapado!

- Estoy bien… - él le respondió sin dejar de besarle las comisuras de la boca.

- No quiero que te vayas a enfermar.

Rick se detuvo y miró a Lisa con tanto amor reflejado en sus ojos, que ella sintió que algo en ella se derretía… ¡Literalmente se derretía! La manera en cómo la miraba, cómo le sonreía… ¿Sería posible que Rick la amara de aquella manera? Aquello realmente estaba sucediendo, no era un sueño… parecía un sueño, pero se sentía real… demasiado real.

- No puedo creer, - las palabras de Rick destilaban ternura mientras hablaba, acariciando el rostro de Lisa. – Que jamás me haya dado cuenta de lo que siempre tuve a mi lado… tú siempre has estado conmigo, incluso en esos momentos en los que yo pensaba que estaba solo… tú siempre estuviste ahí… cuidándome, protegiéndome, velando por mí… Lisa… siempre anduve a la deriva hasta que tú—

Lisa le sonrió, pero no le permitió continuar… en esos momentos las palabras salían sobrando. Simplemente lo besó en los labios con ternura, tomándolo casi por sorpresa. Él cerró los ojos y se entregó a aquel beso, mientras sentía cómo ella seguía pasándole las manos por el pecho y la espalda… su camiseta realmente se sentía mojada, hasta que ella se lo hizo notar, él no se había percatado de ello.

- Creo que me voy a ir a poner una camiseta seca…

Rick hizo el intento de ponerse de pie, pero Lisa lo detuvo. Cuando él la miró, la sonrisa que vio en su rostro hizo que el corazón se le detuviera por un segundo y se le acelerara en el siguiente. Lisa negó con la cabeza y se acercó a besarlo en los labios otra vez.

- Quédate conmigo… - le murmuró contra sus labios. – No te vayas, Rick.

- Nunca… - él le respondió de la misma manera.

Cuando aquel beso terminó, Rick instintivamente comenzó a juntar en un solo lugar todos los cojines y frazadas que estaban diseminados por ahí, sobre el sofá y cerca de la chimenea, para formar un lecho cómodo para ambos justo frente al fuego. Lisa lo miraba con amor, sin perder de vista sus movimientos. ¡Se veía tan joven y tan guapo así, con el cabello mojado y sus facciones iluminadas por la cálida luz que emanaba del fuego que más que calentar sus cuerpos, calentaba sus corazones!

Rick miró a Lisa, quien aprobó su trabajo con un beso corto pero profundo, al tiempo que él, sin pensarlo dos veces, se despojó de la camiseta y la arrojó detrás del sillón. Como atraído por un imán, se acercó a Lisa y mientras ambos se tendían sobre el nido de cojines y cobijas que Rick había hecho, él volvió a buscar desesperadamente los labios de Lisa. Aquel beso profundo y cargado de pasión y de amor terminó por rendirlos mutuamente a la voluntad del otro. Rick dejó de besarle los labios, sólo para besar su cuello, con tanta ternura y tanto cariño, que una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Lisa, corriendo por su mejilla.

El capitán Hunter se percató de ello y se incorporó, soportando el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, para mirarla a los ojos, mientras con su dedo seguía el caminito húmedo que la lágrima había dejado en su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor¿Estás bien? – le habló con cariño.

- Bien Rick… - ella le sonrió. – Muy bien…

Sin perder el contacto visual, Lisa tomó la mano de Rick y la besó con ternura para luego colocarla sobre su pecho. Rick miró su mano descansando en el lugar donde ella la sostenía y tuvo que pasar saliva para humedecer su garganta que de pronto se había secado. Podía sentir cada latido del corazón de Lisa. La miró a los ojos interrogativamente y ella, con una sonrisa que hizo que Rick sintiera cómo todo su cuerpo se debilitaba, asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que guiaba la mano del piloto, en una clara señal de que deseaba que desabotonara su camisa.

Por un segundo Rick sintió que no podía reaccionar ni moverse… ¿Sería posible que finalmente el momento hubiera llegado? El momento en el que él y Lisa se entregarían el uno al otro sin reservas y sin más dudas ni temores. Él se sentía preparado y algo le decía que Lisa también lo estaba. Lo podía ver en sus ojos verdes que lo contemplaban con una mezcla de ansiedad y timidez. ¿Era así cómo ella esperaba que fuera¿Era aquella la noche por la que tanto habían esperado?

Rick jugueteó con los botones de la camisa que Lisa llevaba puesta, sin decidirse a comenzar a abrirlos. Su mirada había sido capturada por los ojos de ella, que seguía sonriéndole con tanto amor y ternura como él jamás la había visto hacerlo. Se inclinó levemente sobre ella y la besó en la mejilla con amor.

- ¿Estás segura? – susurró en su oído.

- Jamás en mi vida había estado tan segura de algo, amor… ¿Y tú?

Rick sonrió y le respondió con un beso profundo en los labios mientras sus dedos comenzaban a desabotonar la camisa lentamente, disfrutando cada movimiento, cada sensación.

- ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a la habitación? – Rick se separó un poco de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

Lisa negó con la cabeza. Aquel capullo que Rick había formado con las frazadas y los cojines, el fuego de la chimenea que a la vez que los calentaba, iluminaba aquel lugar con una luz rojiza y cálida, el sonido de la lluvia y del río corriendo cerca de la cabaña… todo aquello había creado un ambiente mágico, un momento único y perfecto. ¡Aquello era tal y cómo Lisa siempre había soñado que sería! Rick comprendió lo que ella estaba pensando… a decir verdad él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de moverse de ese lugar en esos momentos.

Sorpresivamente Lisa se sentó y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rick, besándolo profundamente. Él se dejó consentir por ella. Aquella posición hacía la tarea de desabotonar la camisa mucho más fácil. Cuando la camisa estuvo completamente abierta, el capitán Hunter se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos expectantemente, como si no supiera que hacer… Lisa estaba un poco nerviosa, no podía negarlo, ni podía ocultar el hecho de que su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Pero cuando Rick la abrazó, atrayéndola contra su pecho desnudo, y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, todo nerviosismo se esfumó. Sentir la piel de Rick contra la piel de su pecho, su estómago contra el suyo, aquel contacto le provocó una reacción en el cuerpo, como si una descarga de electricidad le hubiera traspasado el corazón.

Rick bajó un poco la camisa de ella, para dejar sus hombros al descubierto y comenzó a besarlos con delicadeza, provocando que ella suspirara profundamente y se estremeciera con cada contacto de sus labios contra su piel. Él mismo tenía dificultad al controlar su respiración, sintiendo cómo las manos de Lisa le recorrían la espalda, cómo le acariciaban los brazos y cómo sus dedos jugaban con su cabello. La camisa de Lisa cayó sobre las frazadas mientras Rick colocaba sus brazos protectores alrededor del cuerpo desnudo de ella, atrayéndola contra sí para sentirla, para acariciarla… para tenerla cerca y protegida en su pecho, junto a su mismo corazón.

- Lisa… - le susurró al oído. - ¡Me gustas mucho! Te amo…

- Y yo a ti, amor.

Lisa levantó su mirada y se encontró con la de él, que la observaba con ternura. Sintió cuando la mano de él se deslizó por su espalda y Lisa sintió que se sonrojaba profundamente, al saberse totalmente desnuda y vulnerable en sus brazos. Unos segundos más tarde, ambos se abrazaban y se acariciaban, sintiendo cómo sus corazones palpitaban contra su pecho… era la primera vez que la piel de ambos se encontraba en contacto tan íntimamente directo. Lisa sentía que estaba a punto de perder la razón, lo que Rick la hacía sentir superaba sus propias fuerzas, incluso su autocontrol del cuál siempre había estado tan orgullosa. Pero ahora… ahora ella ponía su voluntad en manos de aquel piloto desobediente. Y no sólo eso, en aquel instante le estaba entregando el control total y absoluto sobre su corazón y sobre su cuerpo. ¡Se estaba entregando totalmente a él!

Ella no opuso resistencia cuando él, suavemente, comenzó a empujarla sobre las mantas y los cojines. Sus ojos se encontraron y Rick sonrió con amor al percatarse de la manera en cómo el fuego de la chimenea parecía suavizar las facciones de Lisa y cómo hacía que sus ojos brillaran tan profundamente, como si dentro de ellos estuviera ardiendo un fuego poderoso y abrasador.

Lisa suspiró profundamente cuando los labios de Rick se posaron en su pecho, besándola con calma y devoción… sintió sus labios recorriendo sus clavículas, sus hombros… sus pechos.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick murmuraba contra su piel. - ¡Eres tan perfecta!

- Rick… - ella le respondió con voz apenas audible y respiración entrecortada. - ¡Te amo!

Las manos de Lisa se deslizaron por la piel de él, hasta llegar al elástico de sus pantalones de ejercicio. Rick levantó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos de ella que centellaban con la luz del fuego. Por un segundo el piloto sintió mariposas en el estómago, pero la emoción que en esos momentos lo embargaba era más fuerte y más profunda que los miedos e inseguridades que había sentido en ocasiones anteriores… en esas veces en las últimas semanas en las que, de una manera u otra, siempre se habían visto interrumpidos.

- Quiero sentirte. – La voz de Lisa fue un suspiro.

Rick asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, cuando sintió que Lisa comenzaba a deslizar lentamente su pantalón por sus caderas y sus piernas… él la ayudó, tratando de no incomodarla. Cuando se deshicieron de esa prenda, que ya se había vuelto incómoda, ambos se miraron profundamente a los ojos… era un momento muy íntimo para ellos. Era un momento en el que no había entre ellos ningún tipo de barrera ni de frontera. Estaban desnudos, en brazos el uno del otro, mostrándose tal como eran, sin ningún límite ni reserva. Las manos de Lisa comenzaron a acariciar suavemente el estómago de Rick, su cintura… su espalda baja… él sostenía su peso sobre ella, con sus brazos extendidos, le sonreía con dulzura, mientras sentía que su cuerpo entero vibraba… cada milímetro de su piel la deseaba. Estaba con ella, sintiéndola, contemplándola, respirándola… ¡La necesidad que tenía de amarla era imperiosa!

- No sabes por cuánto tiempo había esperado este momento. – La voz de Lisa fue apenas un susurro.

- Lisa…

Rick no supo que contestar… ¿Qué el también había esperado ese momento, por más tiempo del que él mismo se había atrevido a admitir¿Qué durante años él había soñado con ella… aún y cuándo hubiese sido tan tonto como para negar esos sentimientos que durante tanto tiempo habían ardido en su corazón¿Qué desde que habían estado en aquella nave zentraedi, en donde se habían besado por primera vez, él no había dejado de pensar en sus besos, en sus ojos, en su cuerpo, en su sonrisa…¿Qué cuándo ella había regresado a la Tierra, él había pasado tantas noches solitarias en su barraca, soñando con ella… y a veces ni siquiera había estado dormido¿Qué durante los dos años de la reconstrucción él había tenido que luchar contra los sentimientos que amenazaban con desbordarse de su pecho cada vez que la tenía cerca, cada vez que la miraba, cada vez que la escuchaba¿O qué en esa única ocasión, la noche de navidad, en que había compartido su intimidad con Minmei, había sido Lisa quien había estado en su mente… y había sido su nombre el que había escapado de sus labios en ese momento de pasión?

Finalmente Rick decidió que en ese momento nada de lo que pudiera decir con palabras podría expresar lo que sentía por ella… en ese momento el capitán Hunter comenzó a hacer lo que durante tantos años había soñado: comenzó a recorrer lentamente y sin prisa el cuerpo de Lisa con sus labios, asegurándose de que no hubiera un solo centímetro de su piel que él no besara… que no quedara un solo milímetro que no acariciara.

Para Lisa aquello era un sueño… la manera en como él la estaba acariciando y besando… las sensaciones que aquellas caricias tan suaves e intimas producían no sólo en su cuerpo, sino en su alma, la respiración tibia y acompasada de Rick contra su piel, la manera en cómo él levantaba ocasionalmente la mirada para que sus ojos se encontraran y cómo en sus labios ella podía leer cuando el le decía _"te amo"_ sin necesidad de pronunciar las palabras. Sus manos se encontraron y sus dedos se entrelazaron. Rick se tomó su tiempo en besar su muñeca, sintiendo su pulso, recorriendo la piel tan sensible de su antebrazo con sus labios, mientras sus brazos fuertes le rodeaban el cuerpo para acariciarle la espalda.

Lisa se aferraba a Rick, abrazándolo alrededor de los hombros, incapaz de abrir los ojos, casi como si temiera que aquello fuera un sueño… un sueño que se desvanecería si ella se permitía abrir sus ojos. Pero la manera en la que él murmuraba su nombre contra su cuello y los suaves suspiros que escapaban de los labios del capitán le aseguraban que aquello era definitivamente real… ¡Lo más real que había vivido en su vida hasta ese punto! Jamás pensó que algún día se encontraría de esa manera en los brazos de Rick Hunter… ¡Parecía que había sido hacía tanto tiempo cuando ella había pasado las noches enteras llorando por él, soñando con él¡En aquél entonces el siquiera pensar en que él la pudiera mirar con cariño había sido un deseo inalcanzable! Y ahora… el amor que él le profesaba, la ternura que sus ojos destilaban cada vez que la miraban, el deseo que lo consumía en esos momentos… todo era real. ¡Estaba sucediendo!

Lisa sentía los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero ¿Cómo llorar en un momento en donde el placer más absoluto del universo parecía haberse desbordado en ella? Su corazón jamás había latido de la manera en cómo lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. No había un solo milímetro en su cuerpo que no estuviera palpitando con la vida que corría a raudales por sus venas. Sus labios sonreían con una sonrisa que parecía retar al sol del amanecer… y sus ojos… ¡Esos ojos! Cada vez que Rick los miraba no podía evitar el pensar que acercarse al fuego sin quemarse no era cosa tan asombrosa como esa mirada de fuego verde… ¿Cómo podía estar vivo, cuando su vida entera había sido abrazada por esos ojos color esmeralda?

El joven oficial de la RDF tendió a Lisa sobre su improvisado lecho, que en esos momentos parecía ser el único lugar que existía para ellos en el universo. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos momentos antes de que él se inclinara sobre ella para besarla en los labios con una necesidad y un deseo que incluso lo tomaron a él mismo por sorpresa. Lisa respondió a aquel beso de la misma manera, pero la ternura que sentía por él, esa ternura infinita que había ganado por completo el corazón de Rick Hunter, comenzó a aflorar. Lo separó levemente de ella, mirándolo al rostro y sonriéndole con amor. Aquello hizo que el corazón de Rick se derritiera y que una sonrisa igualmente tierna apareciera en su rostro.

Lisa le besó suavemente el cuello, la garganta, la barbilla… y luego se separó de él, mirándolo a los ojos, observando su reacción. Rick permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Su respiración se había vuelto irregular y entrecortada. Lisa lo empujó suavemente, para que ahora fuera él quien quedara de espaldas… y comenzó a hacer con él exactamente lo que él había hecho con ella minutos antes: comenzó a besarlo y acariciarlo en todo el cuerpo, dándose su tiempo, disfrutando de esa experiencia que era para ella el poseer a Rick Hunter… el tenerlo para ella de la manera en cómo lo tenía en ese momento. Su cuerpo era su mundo, su piel su paraíso… cuando ella comenzó a besarlo en el pecho, a acariciar sus brazos, su estómago, él no podía evitar el sonreír y no podía evitar el murmurar, con cada respiración, ese nombre que tanto amaba, el nombre más hermoso del universo… un nombre que en sus labios en esos momentos, casi sonaba como si fuera una invocación, una oración o quizás una súplica.

- ¡Lisa…! – Rick susurraba una y otra vez. - ¡Te amo, Lisa¡Te amo!

Lisa se detuvo por un momento en el pecho del piloto y recargó su cabeza justo sobre su corazón, que latía violentamente. Por unos segundos estuvo inmóvil, escuchando cada latido, mientras sus manos seguían acariciándolo con amor. Sintió las manos de Rick en su cabello y pudo imaginar la sonrisa en su rostro… después de unos segundos Lisa comenzó a bajar lentamente por el torso de Rick, besándolo lentamente, con cariño… sus dedos trazaban los músculos abdominales del soldado, mientras sus labios probaban su piel. El cuerpo de él se arqueó involuntariamente y un gemido escapó de la garganta de Rick. Ella sonrió, sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma y de lo que estaba haciendo sentir a su piloto… ¿Sería posible amar a alguien de la manera en como ella lo amaba a él? Porque aquella noche ella pensaba demostrarle con hechos cuánto lo amaba, cuánto lo adoraba, cuánto lo necesitaba… ¡Y cuánto lo deseaba!

Rick no podía pensar. Las sensaciones que Lisa le estaba provocando iban más allá de cualquier cosa que él hubiera podido haber imaginado en sus sueños más alocados. Después de aquella noche, el paraíso le parecería poca cosa, estaba seguro de ello. Él había sido un hombre que había crecido y vivido sólo. Jamás había tenido el amor que necesitaba, el amor que anhelaba… el amor que deseaba. Su sed de amor y de ternura jamás había sido saciada, y nadie jamás había tomado el amor, todo el amor que él tenía para ofrecer. Él era un hombre sensible e incluso romántico a pesar de que a veces actuara como un completo cabeza dura. Pero había sido Lisa quien había descubierto al hombre verdadero detrás de su máscara de chiquillo insolente y malcriado. Había sido ella quien había encontrado al hombre noble y digno de confianza que se escondía detrás del disfraz de arrogancia y rebeldía con el que él había tratado de escudarse del mundo. ¡Había sido ella quien había despertado en él al romántico incorregible que llevaba dentro!

Y ahora era Lisa… _su Lisa_, quien estaba saciando esa sed de amor que durante toda su vida lo había consumido. ¿Podría amar a esa mujer más de lo que ya la amaba¡El pensaba que sí! Y se prometió que pasaría la vida entera dedicado a hacerla feliz, porque la felicidad de Lisa Hayes era la suya propia.

Rick no pudo seguir pensando en nada más, simplemente le era físicamente imposible seguir haciéndolo mientras ella seguía acariciándolo, besándolo y explorándolo de la manera en cómo lo estaba haciendo. Quería abandonarse a esas sensaciones y a ese placer que ella le provocaba, pero al mismo tiempo trataba de mantenerse atento a ella, a sus reacciones, a lo que ella quería y necesitaba en esos momentos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lisa y ella le sonrió de tal manera que él instintivamente se sentó y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella, atrayéndola contra sí.

Ambos se abrazaron, dejándose envolver por la sensación tibia y suave de la piel del otro. Lisa acomodó su cabeza en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro de Rick, dejando su propio cuello totalmente expuesto al piloto, quién comenzó a besarlo lentamente, arrancando suspiros profundos del fondo mismo del alma de aquella mujer que era su vida entera.

Lisa levantó su mirada y los ojos de ambos se encontraron frente a frente. En esos momentos entre ellos toda duda, todo miedo, toda incertidumbre parecía haber desaparecido. Rick le sonreía con amor y en sus ojos azules ella podía descubrir toda la ternura y la necesidad que él tenía de ella en esos momentos… ¡Era cómo si sus ojos fueran un espejo en el que se reflejaran sus propios sentimientos y necesidades!

Rick buscó el contacto con el cuerpo de Lisa, abrazándola estrechamente y recargando su cabeza en su pecho mientras ella lo abrazaba, lo acariciaba, le besaba la frente sudorosa. Sintió cómo el piloto le acariciaba la espalda y notó el leve temblor que de pronto pareció recorrer el cuerpo de Rick. Ella lo separó un poco de sí, para mirarlo al rostro. Él la observaba con reverencia, casi con adoración. Ella apartó el cabello rebelde de su frente, para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Tenía la misma mirada que había visto aquella mañana, cuando en medio del ataque de Khyron él le había dicho que iba a cuidar de ella… porque él la amaba.

- Rick… - ella susurró, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que le quería decir.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa! – su voz era profunda y jamás se había escuchado más serio o más formal en su vida. - ¡No tienes idea de lo que significas para mí… o de cuanto te quiero! Lisa… ¡Eres el amor de mi vida!

Una sonrisa apareció lentamente en el rostro de ella. Sonrisa que fue nublada por las lágrimas que de inmediato anegaron sus ojos, haciéndolos brillar aún más profundamente. Pero antes de que estas pudieran escapar, Rick ya le estaba besando los ojos, para secar esas lágrimas.

- Yo también te amo, Rick. – Lisa le respondió.

- Lo sé. – él sonrió con ternura. – No necesitas decírmelo, Lisa… yo lo siento… lo veo… ¡Me lo has demostrado tantas veces y de tantas maneras! Sólo te pido la oportunidad de quedarme a tu lado… y llegar a ser el hombre que tú mereces tener junto a ti.

- ¡Oh Rick!

Lisa le echó los brazos al cuello y ambos se encontraron en un beso profundo y cargado de amor y de deseo. ¡Había tantas promesas y tantos sueños en aquel beso! Mientras se besaban, Rick comenzó a recostar a Lisa sobre aquel nido que más que estar hecho de almohadas y frazadas, estaba hecho de amor, de ternura, de felicidad… de ilusiones y de esperanzas. Cuando ella descansó sobre aquel lecho, Rick se separó de ella sólo el espacio suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, mientras sostenía el peso de su cuerpo en su brazo derecho. Ambos sonrieron con dulzura y se perdieron en la mirada el uno del otro mientras, instintivamente, comenzaron a acariciarse el rostro. Después de un momento, Lisa puso su mano en la nuca de él y lo atrajo hacía sí, fundiéndose en un beso profundo.

Rick sintió cómo Lisa se movía un poco debajo de él, amoldando su cuerpo al suyo de una manera íntima y perfecta. Él hizo lo mismo y se sorprendió al percatarse de la forma en la que incluso sus cuerpos parecían completarse, como si se trataran de piezas de un mismo rompecabezas. Como si en realidad se tratara de un solo cuerpo que en ese momento volvía a reencontrarse. En ese instante estaban a punto de consumar su amor, de fundirse en un solo cuerpo, en una sola alma, en un solo ser.

- Rick… - Lisa susurró en su oído. - ¡Te amo! Te necesito…

- Y yo a ti, amor…

Rick estaba luchando por controlar la pasión y la necesidad infinita que sentía en esos momentos… la necesidad de poseerla y hacerla suya. Sabía que él momento había llegado y no podía apresurarse. Quería que fuera especial para ella… tan especial como lo estaba siendo para él. Sabía que para Lisa aquella era la primera vez pero también tenía la certeza absoluta de que para él de cierta manera también lo era… la primera vez que _hacía el amor_.

Por un segundo él se quedó totalmente inmóvil, tratando de que ella se relajara un poco. Podía sentir el corazón de Lisa palpitando tan fuertemente en su pecho que incluso podía escucharlo… ¿O era el sonido de su propio corazón que también se encontraba fuera de control en esos momentos?

Se separó un poco de ella, para mirarla al rostro y en sus ojos vio tanto amor y tanta ternura como nunca había visto en su vida. Aquello contrastaba con la pasión con la que Lisa lo estaba acariciando, con la manera en cómo sentía sus manos sobre su espalda, sus dedos recorriendo su columna, provocándole sensaciones tan fuertes que lo hacían sentirse mareado. ¡Y pensar que él era el dueño absoluto de todo ese amor, esa ternura, esa pasión y ese deseo¡Que él era el único dueño del corazón de Lisa Hayes! Aquel pensamiento hizo que Rick gruñera casi desesperadamente, buscando los labios de Lisa con urgencia.

- ¡Te amo! – comenzó a murmurar entre besos. - ¡Te amo! Lisa…

Aquel beso se hizo profundo y tan íntimo y apasionado como ninguno de los dos podía haber anticipado. Lisa sentía que ya no podía soportar aquel deseo que la estaba quemando viva… ¡Necesitaba a Rick y lo necesitaba ya! La espera había sido demasiado larga… los besos, las caricias y las demostraciones de amor ya no eran suficientes… necesitaban más, algo más íntimo y más profundo… necesitaban esa unión total, esa entrega mutua… necesitaban sentirse a plenitud, sentir el placer de saberse dueños el uno del otro… necesitaban sentir la vida fluir por sus venas después de tanto dolor, de tanta muerte, de tanta tristeza. Pero sobre todo, se necesitaban el uno al otro… Lisa sentía que la única manera de expresar el amor que en esos momentos sentía por Rick era fundiéndose con él… así cómo él sentía la imperiosa necesidad de entrar en Lisa, de hacerla suya… ¡De ser suyo para siempre!

- Lisa… amor… - Rick susurró en su oído.

No tuvo que decir más, pues Lisa se movió debajo de él, sintiendo lo listo que él estaba para fundirse con ella, dándole acceso total a su cuerpo… entregándose completamente a él. Rick la miró a los ojos. Sentía cómo ella estaba temblando ligeramente y sabía él debía ser tierno, cuidadoso… quería que todo fuera perfecto.

- Tranquila, preciosa… - Rick la besó suavemente en los labios. – Todo está bien…

- ¡Te amo, Rick! – Lisa lo miraba intensamente a los ojos, totalmente abandonada a él.

Rick suspiró profundamente y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente… estaba a punto de consumar su amor con Lisa… estaba a punto de hacerla suya… estaba a punto de—

- Almirante… - Rick susurró en su oído, atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja juguetonamente con sus labios. – Espero sus órdenes para llevar a cabo el ataque Daedalous.

Lisa abrió los ojos de golpe y no pudo evitar la risita que escapó de sus labios. Sintió como Rick también se estaba riendo contra su cuello y ella supo que lo que él estaba tratando de hacer era romper la tensión del momento, estaba tratando de relajarla.

- ¡Eres terrible, Rick Hunter! – Lisa murmuró con una voz llena de ternura y amor.

Sonriendo, Rick volvió a mirarla a los ojos mientras aquel breve momento de diversión daba paso a algo mucho más serio. El capitán ya no pudo pensar más. Lisa lo estaba guiando lentamente, pero con seguridad y convicción. Él sentía que su mirada se nublaba, incapaz de apartar los ojos de los de ella. Lisa se detuvo… ahora todo estaba en manos de Rick, quien se inclinó para besarla en los labios, un beso largo y lleno de cariño, al tiempo que lentamente, con cuidado y tomándose su tiempo, comenzaba a entrar por primera vez en ella… en aquella mujer que había sido la dueña absoluta de su corazón durante tanto tiempo.

Rick dejó de besarla para mirarla al rostro mientras entraba en ella con delicadeza. Lisa respiraba entrecortadamente, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de los de Rick… aquello se sentía tan correcto… ¡Esa era la manera en cómo las cosas debían ser! Jamás había pensado que sentir a Rick de esa manera sería tan… absolutamente perfecto y placentero. Sentía un poco de dolor, era cierto… pero nada comparable al placer infinito que él le provocaba tan solo con mirarla a los ojos de la manera en como lo estaba haciendo.

El capitán Hunter sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la razón, al sentir la suavidad y la tibieza de ella y la manera en como lo estaba recibiendo dentro de su propio cuerpo, en el lugar más íntimo y privado de su ser. Se movía lentamente, disfrutando del momento, asegurándose de que ella también lo gozara, deteniéndose cada vez que sentía que el cuerpo de Lisa se tensaba. Contemplando su rostro, tratando de descubrir cualquier signo de dolor o incomodidad… en ese momento su propio placer no parecía importar. Lo único que deseaba era que aquella experiencia fuera memorable para ella… quería que ella sintiera lo que tantas veces él le había dicho: cuánto la amaba y cuánto la deseaba.

Lisa no podía apartar sus ojos de los de él, que la observaban vigilantemente, con tanta consideración y ternura, que Lisa sintió que en ese momento su amor por Rick Hunter crecía aún más. Podía ver cómo sus ojos se entrecerraban momentáneamente con cada avance que hacía en ella… podía sentir su cuerpo entero temblando levemente con la tensión contenida… sabía que Rick se estaba tratando de controlar por ella y sólo para ella. Lisa colocó sus piernas en torno a la cadera de Rick y aquello pareció provocar una reacción en el cuerpo del piloto. Sin poderlo evitar, su respiración se agitó y él tuvo que esconder su rostro en el cuello de Lisa. El sentir su aliento tibio y su respiración entrecortada contra su piel hicieron que Lisa perdiera el control… aquella deliciosa tortura debía terminar.

Rick se movió aún más profundamente en ella y sintió como Lisa comenzaba a mover sus caderas, como tratando de ayudarlo. Aquello lo hizo perder el poco control que aún tenía sobre sí… ¡Se sentía tan bien! Ella lo había recibido dentro de su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir tan amado y tan deseado… Rick levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron momentáneamente antes de que él reclamara la posesión de sus labios, en un beso profundo y lleno de deseo y de necesidad.

Lisa respiraba con dificultad. Sentir a Rick dentro de ella le provocaba olas de placer que le recorrían el cuerpo pero su cuerpo también necesitaba acostumbrarse a esa nueva sensación… de pronto sintió cómo el cuerpo de Rick se tensó un poco. Tras un segundo, el capitán Hunter la siguió besando de tal manera, que hizo que Lisa se olvidara de cualquier otra cosa. Y mientras la besaba de esa manera, llevándola al paraíso, un movimiento fuerte e inesperado de la cadera de Rick terminó por romper la única barrera que aún quedaba entre ellos…

Lisa apretó los ojos y su cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente; un gemido escapó de su garganta, pero fue acallado por los labios de Rick que seguían devorándola con pasión. Pero la manera en que él la abrazaba y la besaba en esos momentos y el gemido profundo que había escapado de los labios de Rick cuando había entrado en ella, hicieron que ese dolor momentáneo desapareciera tan súbitamente como había aparecido.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa susurró contra sus labios. - ¡Te amo!

Él se había quedado inmóvil, dejando que ella se acostumbrara a esa sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella, pero a la vez disfrutando de ese placer infinito que a él le provocaba el estar tan íntimamente conectado con ella en ese momento, ese contacto tan profundo y tan delicioso. ¡Eran un solo cuerpo! Finalmente estaban juntos… ¡Después de tanto tiempo finalmente estaba haciéndole el amor a Lisa Hayes!

- ¡Lisa! – él susurro contra su cuello. - ¡Se siente tan bien¡Lisa… te sientes tan tibia… tan—!

Rick no terminó su frase, sólo acarició el cuerpo de Lisa con ternura, para terminar abrazándola con fuerza y recostándose en su pecho por un momento. Lisa trataba de controlar su respiración, mientras sentía que su cuerpo se relajaba y que el dolor que antes había sentido era ya sólo un recuerdo… aquello parecía un sueño… ¿Sería posible tanto amor y tanto placer en su vida?

- ¿Estás bien? – Rick susurró entrecortadamente contra su pecho, mirándola a los ojos.

- Amor… - Lisa le acarició el cabello. – Estás dentro de mí… ¿Cómo podría no estar bien?

- ¡Lisa!

Rick buscó sus labios desesperadamente, pero antes de que pudiera besarlos, Lisa movió un poco su cabeza, evitando el contacto y antes bien, rozando con sus labios el cuello y la oreja de Rick, apenas tocándolo. Rick gimió profundamente mientras ella buscaba su boca. Fue su turno de evitar el beso justo cuando sus labios estaban por encontrarse, en lugar de eso comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Lisa con su nariz, con su mejilla, suavemente con sus labios. Aquel juego pareció relajarlos aún más, pues imperceptiblemente habían comenzado a moverse, muy lentamente al principio, y con más fuerza y determinación después.

Sus ojos se abrieron y por un momento se miraron profundamente, contemplándose con amor. En silencio ambos decidieron que continuarían con sus juegos después. Rick buscó desesperadamente un beso de Lisa, quien lo recibió con los labios abiertos, dándole acceso total a su boca. Aquel beso se acopló al ritmo que sus cuerpos ya habían encontrado mientras ambos comenzaban a dirigirse juntos al paraíso al tiempo que se poseían mutuamente, disfrutando ese momento por el que tanto habían esperado.

Ambos sentían que de pronto habían dejado de existir, transformándose en el otro, llegando tan dentro, tan profundamente dentro de su compañero que simplemente se habían metido en la piel del otro. Se habían fundido en un solo cuerpo, una sola alma, un solo corazón. Sin dejar de moverse, Rick besaba suavemente el cuello de Lisa, mientras ella, con sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de él, sonreía sintiendo que en su cuerpo comenzaba a desbordarse una alegría, una felicidad y un placer como nunca lo había sentido en su vida. Los besos suaves de él, la manera en cómo la miraba a los ojos y le murmuraba que la amaba, contrastaban con la fuerza y el ritmo con el que la estaba haciendo suya…

Lisa deseaba cerrar los ojos y abandonarse a esas sensaciones, a ese placer absoluto que él le provocaba, pero a la vez quería quedarse con él, mirarlo a los ojos, descubrir en su rostro el placer que él mismo sentía al estar con ella… cada vez que Rick cerraba los ojos y un suspiro escapaba de su pecho, Lisa sentía que su corazón se aceleraba… cada vez que él murmuraba su nombre ella se sentía en el paraíso. La sensación de recibir placer del hombre al que amaba más que a su vida solo era igualada por la satisfacción íntima que ella sentía de saber que ella estaba provocando la misma clase de placer en él.

Cada vez que ella sentía que él aumentaba el ritmo, que sentía su cuerpo tensarse y lo escuchaba gemir y murmurar su nombre, ella trataba de disminuir la intensidad de aquel acto, tratando de que él se relajara un poco… queriendo alargar aquel momento tanto como les fuera posible. ¡Deseaba estar así con él para siempre!

- ¡Lisa…! – el murmuraba roncamente, casi como protestando.

Pero dentro de él, sabía que aquello estaba sucediendo tal y como él siempre lo había imaginado… quería que aquello durara tanto como fuera posible. Quería darle a ella todo el placer del que fuera capaz. Sabía que vendrían otras veces… pero en esos momentos aquello no importaba, para él esa era la única que importaba.

El sonido de la lluvia en el exterior de la cabaña, los ruidos que escapaban de la chimenea cada vez que las chispas saltaban entre la leña, el sonido entrecortado de la respiración de los dos jóvenes, el murmullo de sus besos y el rumor suave de sus voces cada vez que se decían que se amaban, hacían que el ambiente en aquella habitación semioscura, solo iluminada por el fuego y por los ocasionales relámpagos, fuera casi místico.

De pronto ninguno de los dos pareció tener ya la voluntad de contenerse o controlarse por más tiempo. Rick comenzó a acelerar el ritmo y Lisa se abandonó a él, abrazándolo estrechamente, mientras sentía cómo él mismo le pasaba los brazos por sus hombros, apretándola posesivamente contra su pecho. Su respiración irregular, su aliento tibio contra la piel de su cuello, su corazón latiendo sin control y la manera en cómo pronunciaba su nombre con cada suspiro que escapaba de sus labios hicieron que Lisa simplemente perdiera el control e incluso la razón. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a moverse al ritmo que él estaba imponiendo. Sintió cómo un fuego abrasador que parecía surgir de lo más íntimo de su ser comenzaba a recorrerle las venas, como la lava de un volcán en erupción… no pudo evitar el gemido profundo que escapó de su pecho mientras el nombre de Rick era la única palabra que sus labios parecían poder pronunciar en esos momentos, su cuerpo entero estaba latiendo, como si su corazón estuviera palpitando en cada centímetro de su ser.

- ¡Lisa!

Sintió cómo él la apretaba con fuerza y cómo su cuerpo se tensaba… Rick se quedó completamente inmóvil por un segundo… ni siquiera estaba respirando… el capitán Hunter sintió que toda la energía que tenía en su cuerpo de pronto se concentraba en un solo lugar… el cuerpo de Lisa se sentía caliente y ese calor se trasmitía al suyo propio. Rick no pudo contenerse más, era imposible hacerlo… no hubiera podido aunque lo hubiera intentado con todo su ser.

Buscó desesperadamente la mano de Lisa y cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron, él la apretó con fuerza y sintió una explosión que le recorría todo el cuerpo, sacudiéndolo sin piedad, mientras todo el amor y la pasión que sentía por Lisa se vaciaban dentro de ella, liberándolo a él por completo de aquella necesidad que lo había estado consumiendo de manera casi dolorosa por tanto tiempo. Abrazó a Lisa tan estrechamente como físicamente pudo hacerlo, sin dejar de murmurar su nombre, mientras sentía cómo el cuerpo de ella se sacudía en sus brazos.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa! – Rick gimió contra sus labios. - ¡Te amo!

- ¡Y yo a ti, Rick! – la voz de Lisa fue apenas un susurro. - ¡Siempre…!

Aquella explosión de placer los había consumido por completo. El cuerpo de Rick colapsó sobre el de ella, su energía completamente agotada, mientras que el cuerpo de Lisa, casi como por reflejo, seguía moviéndose lentamente debajo de él, hasta que se detuvo por completo, quedando perfectamente inmóvil.

Rick recargaba pesadamente su cabeza en el hombro de Lisa y ella tenía su rostro vuelto hacia él. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios tan cercanos el uno del otro, que era como si ambos estuvieran respirando el aliento del otro. Su respiración era irregular y entrecortada y sentían cómo la sangre continuaba latiendo en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sus corazones todavía latían sin control. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas y ambos estaban sudorosos y completamente agotados.

Poco a poco su respiración comenzó a normalizarse y sus corazones comenzaron a volver a su ritmo normal. Rick entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con el verde profundo de los ojos de ella que lo observaban con amor. Jamás en su vida él los había visto brillar de la manera en cómo lo estaban haciendo en esos momentos. Rick todavía estaba jadeando levemente cuando Lisa se acercó a él y lo besó tiernamente en la frente, acariciándole sus cabellos sudorosos. El cerró los ojos y respondió al beso suave que sintió en sus labios. Más que besarse, sus labios simplemente se habían unido en una caricia delicada y llena de amor que contrastaba con la pasión que hasta hacía unos momentos se había desatado entre ellos.

Rick recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Lisa y ella lo abrazó estrechamente, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo temblaba levemente, totalmente consumido por aquel delicioso agotamiento provocado por el amor. Mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda, Rick apenas y tenía fuerzas para subir y bajar su mano por el costado de ella. Durante varios minutos ambos estuvieron inmóviles, en silencio, simplemente sintiéndose el uno al otro, tratando de recuperar un poco de sus fuerzas y reviviendo una y otra vez los momentos tan intensamente íntimos que acababan de vivir.

Rick había comenzado a adormecerse en el perfecto capullo que había formado en el pecho de ella, donde se sentía tan tibio y tan protegido, relajándose al escuchar el sonido de su corazón y su respiración acompasada. Ella lo estaba acariciando de tal manera que él sentía que nunca en su vida se había sentido más feliz y más satisfecho. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente relajado y el sueño que se cargaba en sus pestañas se sentía delicioso.

Lisa por su parte, no podía apartar su vista de él, mientras sonreía satisfecha y luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Él estaba inmóvil, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo y podía sentir cómo su corazón comenzaba a recuperar su ritmo normal y su respiración se normalizaba igualmente, mientras él se relajaba sobre ella. El peso del cuerpo de Rick era un poco incómodo, pero ella no se hubiera movido en esos momentos por nada del mundo. Se sentía protegida por él, se sentía amada, deseada… ¡Se sentía una mujer completa!

Su mente aún no estaba completamente funcional y todavía le costaba trabajo enfocar sus pensamientos, cuando todas las fuerzas que todavía tenía en su cuerpo parecían estar dedicadas a captar sus emociones y sensaciones más que sus pensamientos, pero en algún apartado rincón de su mente, había una vocecita que le repetía una y otra vez que finalmente se había entregado al amor… y no a cualquier amor, sino al amor del hombre al que amaba con toda su alma… a Rick Hunter. ¡Había hecho el amor con él! Aquello había sido solo un sueño para ella durante tantos años y ahora, finalmente estaba ahí, sosteniendo a Rick que, completamente agotado, descansaba sobre su pecho después de haberla hecho suya… ¡Después de haberle hecho el amor!

Lisa le estaba acariciando el cabello, sus dedos se paseaban por entre los mechones oscuros, provocando que Rick apenas y pudiera mantenerse despierto. De pronto algo llamó la atención de Lisa: sus dedos se habían topado con una superficie irregular en la cabeza de Rick, sobre su frente, en la línea de su cabello. Ella la miró por un segundo, sabiendo exactamente de qué se trataba aquello: era la cicatriz que le había quedado después de que ella lo derribara sobre el Pacífico hacía ya tanto tiempo. ¡Él había estado a punto de morir por causa de ella!

No, ella no podía siquiera pensar en aquello… ¡Lo amaba demasiado! Ella no dudaría ni un segundo el dar su vida a cambio de la de él. Pero más que morir por él, ella deseaba vivir por él y para él. ¡Había estado a punto de perderlo en tantas ocasiones! Lisa dio gracias al cielo por haberles dado la oportunidad de vivir… ¡Vivir para llegar a ese momento! Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y Rick lo notó enseguida, pues sus cabeza se movió y sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de ella.

- Lisa… - susurró con amor escurriéndole en cada palabra que pronunciaba. - ¡No llores, amor¿Qué pasa¿Te sientes bien?

Rick hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sostener el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella y después, con ternura infinita, le acarició el rostro.

- ¡Te amo, Rick! – Lisa le respondió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Él no respondió, sólo se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios con amor, al tiempo que se movía un poco, para quitar el peso de su cuerpo de encima de ella. Cuando Rick se retiró, Lisa sintió que algo muy suyo le era arrebatado, pero al mismo tiempo supo, sin lugar a dudas, que aquello había sido solo el principio. Rick se tendió de costado y Lisa se acercó a él, buscando su calor. Él la abrazó y sus piernas se entrelazaron.

- Quizás es un poco prematuro… - Rick murmuró con voz ronca. – Pero¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lisa¡Te amo!

Le besó la frente y ella sonrió contra su pecho.

- ¡Espero tener muchos de estos! – respondió ella en un susurro.

Rick se rió, pero hasta eso le costó trabajo. Abrazó a Lisa aún más íntimamente y la besó en medio de los ojos.

- ¡Todos los que usted ordene, almirante! A cualquier hora y en cualquier momento. ¡Yo estoy a sus órdenes! – La voz de Rick murió en su garganta.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos, permitiéndose descansar por un momento. Afuera la tormenta parecía haber amainado un poco, tanto como lo había hecho la que había tenido lugar en la cabaña esa noche, a la luz de las crepitantes llamas de una chimenea.

-

* * *

-

Momentos más tarde, Lisa y Rick observaban perezosamente el fuego que amenazaba con extinguirse en la chimenea. Ambos estaban tendidos de lado, él detrás de ella, parcialmente cubiertos por una frazada. Rick sostenía casi posesivamente a Lisa, manteniendo sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella mientras ocasionalmente le besaba el hombro desnudo, el cuello o la mejilla. Ella subía y bajaba su mano distraídamente por el brazo de Rick. Los dos estaban agotados, sus cabellos estaban revueltos y tenían una sonrisa soñadora y feliz en los labios.

- Fue increíble. – Rick suspiró contra la piel desnuda de ella. – Jamás pensé que pudiera sentir lo que me hiciste sentir, Lisa.

- Sí… - Lisa respondió adormilada, alargando mucho la palabra. - ¡Fue maravilloso!

Ambos estaban tan cómodos en aquel lugar, que no deseaban moverse, a pesar del leve frío que volvía a sentirse ahora que el fuego se estaba extinguiendo… o tal vez a causa de que el fuego que hasta hacía poco ardía entre ellos había, finalmente, sido controlado.

- Supongo que comprenderás que después de esto no pienso darte ningún tipo de concesión, Lisa Hayes.

Rick la besó en la mejilla y se apretó aún más contra ella, mientras ambos reían divertidos.

- ¿Y de qué clase de concesiones estaríamos hablando, capitán?

- Usted sabe… no más interrupciones… no más actos a medias… nada de eso.

- Hmmm… no, definitivamente no.

Lisa tomó la mano de Rick y la besó, al tiempo que giraba un poco sobre sí misma, para mirarlo de frente. Le acarició el rostro con cariño y él le sonrió con dulzura.

- Nunca pensé que fuera tan bueno en estos asuntos del amor, capitán Hunter.

- Se hace lo que se puede. – Rick se encogió de hombros y se rió. – Pero bueno, creo que hice bastante feliz a mi almirante, así que debo de ser bastante bueno, pues ella es una mujer difícil de complacer.

- Sin embargo, - Lisa lo besó suavemente en los labios. – En realidad no tengo punto de comparación…

Rick gruñó indignado y se inclinó para besarla.

- ¡Ni aún en estos momentos se te quita lo malvada!

Lisa se rió contra sus labios y cuando se separaron, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada. Jamás en la vida se habían sentido más felices, más plenos o más satisfechos.

- ¿Sabes cuánto te quiero, Hunter?

- Sí, me parece que tengo una idea. – respondió el arrogante piloto, acariciando el rostro de Lisa. - ¿Y sabes cuánto te quiero yo a ti, Hayes? Porque si no lo sabes, me gustaría poder demostrártelo…

- ¿Todavía tienes fuerzas para otra demostración? – Lisa se rió.

- Bueno… admito que me dejó exhausto, almirante. Pero déme unos minutitos y le demostraré de lo que soy capaz.

- Suena muy tentador, capitán.

Rick se rió y la besó en los labios otra vez. Cuando se separaron, Lisa le sonreía de una manera que lo hizo sentir aún más débil de lo que ya de por sí se sentía.

- Me gusta verte sonreír, Lisa… ¡Te ves hermosa!

- Estoy muy feliz, Rick. – respondió ella con sinceridad.

- Yo también. – suspiró Rick. – No fue exactamente como yo lo había planeado pero—

- ¿Y cómo lo habías planeado?

- No sé… una cena romántica a la luz de las velas… música suave… ya sabes, lo clásico.

- Me parece que entre nosotros lo _"clásico_" jamás ha funcionado¿No lo crees? Para mi fue perfecto, Rick… fue espontáneo. Creo que no forzamos las cosas, simplemente las dejamos pasar cuando tuvieran que suceder. ¡Jamás voy a olvidar este momento!

- Yo tampoco, Lisa. – Rick le contestó seriamente, mirándola a los ojos. - ¡Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del universo¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes¿Me amas tú a mí?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Rick Hunter? – ella le sonrió.

- Me gusta escucharlo de tus labios.

- ¡Te amo!

- Y me gusta que me lo demuestres… - Rick le respondió traviesamente.

Lisa sonrió de la misma manera y aquello hizo que el corazón de Rick se agitara un poco. El fuego de la chimenea terminó finalmente por extinguirse y el capitán Hunter se inclinó sobre Lisa, observándola en la oscuridad.

- Este es mi plan, almirante… ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un buen baño caliente? Creo que ambos lo merecemos. Después podemos ir a la camita y ahí… le demostraré lo bueno que soy, lo mucho que la amo y—le prometo que la haré muy feliz otra vez. ¿Qué dice?

Lisa no respondió, sólo le sonrió a Rick con esa sonrisa que siempre lo hacía quedarse sin aliento. Se puso de pie, cubriendo parcialmente su cuerpo con la frazada y le extendió la mano al capitán, quien la tomó sin protestar. Cuando estuvo de pie, Lisa lo besó suavemente en los labios.

- Creo que vamos a necesitar una buena carga de combustible si queremos seguir con este tipo de misiones durante este fin de semana. – Lisa comentó.

- ¡Tú déjamelo a mí! Mañana te prepararé mi famoso desayuno Hunter… ¡Eso es todo lo que necesitas para mantener el cuerpo lleno de energía!

- Eso si es que mañana puedes levantarte de la cama, Hunter.

Lisa salió de la habitación, con rumbo al baño, riéndose de su propio comentario. Rick se quedó de pie en la oscuridad, viéndola alejarse.

- ¡Oooh! – murmuró antes de salir tras ella. - ¿Así que ése es el juego que quieres jugar, Hayes¡Pues ése es el juego que jugaremos!

- ¡Palabras, palabras, capitán! Mejor vamos a tomar ese baño que buena falta nos hace… al fin y al cabo agua caliente hay mucha.

Lisa le guiñó el ojo y entró al baño. Rick se rió y sacudió la cabeza, pensando que estar con Lisa le gustaba… ¡Y mucho! Esa mujer lo retaba, lo hacía renegar, lo sacaba de sus casillas… ¡Lo volvía loco! La vida a su lado jamás sería aburrida ni carecería de aventuras. Rick suspiró, sintiéndose contento y satisfecho, antes de seguirla obedientemente adentro del baño de la cabaña.

-

* * *

-

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han seguido leyendo hasta aquí y a todas las que me han enviado sus comentarios. Les pido una disculpa por no haber contestado mi correo electrónico esta semana. La carga de trabajo ha estado algo pesada en estos días y no me ha dado tiempo de nada, pero prometo ponerme al día.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, sé que tardó mucho en llegar, pero llegó. Este avance va con una dedicatoria especial para mi paisana Tere, por ser tan observadora con el detalle de "la cabaña en el bosque" mencionada en el epílogo de "Lamentación de Otoño".

Y como siempre, un agradecimiento especial a Sara por aguantar mis locuras y por ingeniarselas para hacerme reír. ¡Gracias por toda la vitamina H2 que pones en mi sistema:)

¡Nos veremos la próxima semana¡Un abrazo a todos!

-

* * *

-

**.: GTO - MX :.**

**-**

* * *


	9. Un cumpleaños inolvidable

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o O o**

* * *

**-**

Dedicado a todas las personas que semana tras semana me mantienen motivada e inspirada para continuar con una historia que sin duda será mucho más larga y complicada que lo que originalmente se había planeado. Gracias a todos ustedes, quienes han tenido la paciencia de llegar conmigo hasta aquí.

-

* * *

-

**UN CUMPLEAÑOS INOLVIDABLE**

**-**

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando Rick entreabrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces tratando de sacarse el sueño de encima. Miró a su alrededor, sin reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba… una hermosa habitación cómoda y elegante… el suave sonido de un murmullo de agua lejano y los sonidos de algunas aves que hacían eco en la profundidad del bosque. La mañana era fría, y eso era precisamente lo que había despertado al capitán, sentía frío.

El suave aroma que llegaba hasta él lo hizo mirar a su lado, en donde Lisa descansaba junto a él, en su misma almohada. Ambos estaban tendidos de costado, cara a cara. El brazo de ella descansaba casualmente en la cintura de él y el suyo estaba colocado alrededor de sus hombros, abrazándola protectivamente contra su pecho.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick susurró adormiladamente mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. - ¡Dios, es tan hermosa y tan perfecta!

Rick no quiso moverse, por miedo a despertarla. Se veía tan tranquila, tan relajada y tan feliz descansando a su lado, segura y protegida junto a su mismo corazón. Rick suspiró profundamente al recordar todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. ¡Todo había sido tan súbito e inesperado! Sí, él había esperado que algo pasara entre ellos en ese viaje, pero nunca había anticipado la manera en cómo sucedería y bajo que circunstancias. De entre los muchos posibles escenarios que él había tenido en su mente, el que terminaran empapados, haciendo el amor frente a una chimenea en una cabaña en el bosque en medio de una tormenta, había sido para él uno de los menos probables. Se rió divertido, pensando en la ironía de todo aquello… ¡Tanto planear las cosas para tener un escenario perfecto… y todo había sucedido de una manera espontánea e inesperada! Pero sin duda así había sido mejor.

Rick recordó momento a momento todo lo que había vivido con Lisa desde que habían llegado a la cabaña la tarde anterior y suspiró profundamente. No, no se arrepentía de nada y si hubiera que hacer lo mismo otra vez, él no cambiaría nada. Y estaba seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo que él. Jamás en su vida la había visto tan feliz ni tan relajada… claro que él mismo jamás se había sentido tan pleno y tan completo en su vida. Ella lo completaba en todos los aspectos de su existencia.

El capitán Hunter la acariciaba con cariño, sin dejar de contemplara… ¡Era tan bella, tan perfecta, tan increíblemente maravillosa! Y era suya… ¡Única y exclusivamente suya! Aquello le hacía sentir una satisfacción muy íntima, el saberse dueño absoluto del corazón y del amor de Lisa Hayes alimentaba su ego y lo hacía sentirse muy especial… Lisa, _su Lisa_… la mujer a la que tanto adoraba y a quien tanto amaba… después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior, las cosas jamás serían iguales. No, ahora todo sería mejor.

Rick suspiró al recordar esa primera vez, lo intensa que había sido, lo absolutamente deliciosa y placentera… recordó los sentimientos y sensaciones que ella supo despertar en él, la manera en cómo ambos se amaron hasta desfallecer… cómo habían llegado al paraíso juntos y lo maravilloso que había sido descansar en su pecho después, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Sonrió profundamente al recordar el baño caliente que habían tomado juntos, abrazándose, besándose, acariciándose, jugando bajo el agua hasta que el cansancio los había hecho ir a la cama. Pero incluso entonces, las cosas entre ellos habían seguido siendo intensas.

Sonrió una sonrisa entre soñadora y traviesa cuando recordó la manera en cómo habían hecho el amor antes de dormir. Ambos habían estado completamente exhaustos sin embargo eso no les había impedido el volver a demostrarse su amor por segunda vez en aquella noche. ¡Había sido tan tierno y tan romántico! No había tenido la pasión ni el fuego de la primera vez, pero había tenido la familiaridad, la ternura y la confianza de una pareja enamorada… ¡Una pareja! Le gustaba pensar en ellos como pareja. Rick suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, sonriendo satisfecho, al recordar cómo se habían quedado dormidos, uno en brazos del otro, mientras se besaban.

Rick jaló las cobijas para cubrirse y cubrir a Lisa, que temblaba levemente. La abrazó estrechamente contra su cuerpo y se permitió descansar un poco más, perdiéndose en la sensación de tener a aquella mujer tan maravillosa en sus brazos. Quería levantarse y prepararle el desayuno, pero por más esfuerzos que hacía, no lograba mantener los ojos abiertos.

Dormitó por espacio de una hora, manteniéndose en ese limbo entre el sueño y la realidad, recordando lo que se sentía fundirse en cuerpo y alma con la mujer amada, pero sintiendo esa sensación de seguridad absoluta que le provocaba el tener a Lisa en sus brazos. Finalmente sintió un beso tibio y largo debajo de su barbilla y suspiró profundamente, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

- ¡Lisa! – suspiró.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se encontraron con los de ella, que lo miraban con amor. Lisa se acercó para besarle los labios y él correspondió aquel beso.

- ¡Buenos días, amor! – ella lo saludó con cariño.

Rick tomó su mano y la besó largamente, antes de besarla en los labios.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lisa!

Ella sonrió, pero no hizo comentario. Súbitamente se había perdido en sus recuerdos de la noche anterior y sonreía de una manera entre misteriosa y complacida que hizo que Rick sonriera también. A través de la ventana de la habitación podían ver la bruma que cubría el bosque después de una noche de tormenta. Seguramente era una mañana muy fría, pero debajo de sus cobijas, estando juntos y acariciándose mutuamente, ninguno de los dos parecía tener frío.

- ¿En qué piensas, preciosa? – Rick le besó la frente.

- En todo y en nada. – Lisa se acurrucó contra él y cerró los ojos. – En cuánto te amo y—en lo maravilloso que todo fue anoche, Rick…

- Sí… - él sonrió, acariciando suavemente la espalda de ella. – Había soñado tantas veces con ese momentos… fue diferente a todo lo que yo había pensado… ¡Pero mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiéramos podido haber planeado!

- Lo fue. – Lisa sonrió, sintiéndose halagada. – Pero ¿Habías soñado con ese momento?

- Durante años. – Rick le sonrió, mirándola a los ojos.

- Te tardaste demasiado, amor. – Lisa suspiró contra su pecho.

- Pero ya estamos aquí, creo que es todo lo que importa.

- Sí, así es…

Rick puso su mano debajo de la barbilla de ella, elevándola para que sus labios se encontraran con los suyos y se besaron con amor y con pasión. Aquel beso sin duda se hubiera intensificado y hecho más profundo, pero Rick se separó de ella súbitamente y le sonrió, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

- No hemos comido nada en más de 16 horas, amor… y después de todas las calorías que quemamos anoche, creo que es hora de prepararte el desayuno que te prometí.

- Te ayudo… - Lisa en realidad estaba tan hambrienta como él.

- ¡Oh, no! – Rick la detuvo. – Tú eres la festejada, hermosa… tú te quedas aquí porque tu novio va a traerte el desayuno a la cama. ¿Te acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. – Lisa sonrió con ternura en sus ojos verdes.

Rick la besó suavemente en los labios antes de ponerse de pie. Lisa admiró su cuerpo fuerte y bien formado mientras él se vestía con su pantalón de ejercicio y una sudadera. Se sentó en la cama y volvió a besar a Lisa.

- No tardo, mi vida… mientras tanto admira el paisaje de la ventana. ¿No es hermoso?

- ¡Muy bonito!

- Bien… - Rick la volvió a besar. – Entonces espérame… no tardo. ¡Te amo!

Lisa lo vio salir de la habitación y ella se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, estirándose perezosamente y sonriendo tan radiantemente como nunca en su vida. Recordó todo lo que había sucedido entre ella y Rick en las últimas horas, sin embargo, todo se resumía a unas pocas palabras¡Había hecho el amor con él!

De pronto sus ojos se clavaron en el ventanal y se perdieron en el paisaje matutino que se extendía ante ella. Los árboles del bosque eran apenas visibles entre la bruma que parecía cubrirlo todo… ¡Cuántos años y cuántas lágrimas le había costado el llegar a ese momento! Y sin embargo, todo había valido la pena. Desde el momento en que había conocido a Rick hacía ya tantos años, había sabido que él era diferente, que ese muchacho era especial. No se había equivocado con él. Sin embargo jamás pensó que sería aquel chiquillo contestón y malcriado quien terminaría por robarle el corazón a ella, a la siempre formal y educada Lisa Hayes.

Mucho más que eso, jamás se imagino que fuera ese piloto rebelde y voluntarioso quien terminaría por sanar todas sus heridas y por darle un nuevo sentido a su vida… pero sobre todo, nunca pasó por su mente, en aquellos primeros momentos, que algún día él la rescataría del holocausto total de la tierra, que la rescataría de sí misma, de sus temores, de su soledad… y que años más tarde ellos despertarían juntos, en una cabaña en la mitad de un hermoso bosque, después de haber pasado la noche haciendo el amor. ¿Cuáles habían sido las posibilidades?

Lisa suspiró entre emocionada e incrédula y no pudo evitar el pensar en Minmei… la mujer más famosa del mundo, la más hermosa, la más deseada… ella siempre había pensado que no podía competir con aquella estrella radiante. Ella, Lisa Hayes, una militar de carrera, nacida, entrenada y endurecida en la vida militar¿Qué podría ella ofrecer? Nada… jamás se había considerado atractiva ni simpática… no era precisamente una mujer que robara las miradas de los hombres o atrajera sus comentarios. Era simplemente una oficial del ejército, una militar demasiado estricta, incluso antipática y fría… demasiado fría. ¿Qué había visto Rick en ella¿Qué era lo que él había descubierto en ella que podía ser más deseable que el amor de la Señorita Macross?

- ¡Debes de sacarte esos pensamientos de la cabeza, Lisa! – ella misma se reprendió. - ¿Qué caso tiene pensar en eso ahora? El pasado es el pasado… ¡Estamos juntos, eso es todo lo que importa!

Los ojos de Lisa fueron capturados por algo que hasta entonces no había notado: sobre su mesita de noche había una rosa blanca y un sobre con su nombre escrito en la inconfundible letra sencilla pero formal de Rick. Lisa se sentó en la cama y se puso encima una camisa de Rick que estaba a la mano. Hacía frío a pesar de la calefacción. Lisa supuso que el capitán había colocado aquellos objetos en la mesita desde la noche anterior y que seguramente quería que ella los encontrara mientras él estaba ausente. Sonrió con ternura y se acercó la rosa al rostro para oler su suave perfume. Abrió el sobre y sacó la carta manuscrita que estaba dentro y que comenzaba con la fecha de aquel día, 4 de Marzo del 2012, y las palabras: _"¡Feliz cumpleaños Lisa!"_

No pudo evitar el sonreír al darse cuenta de lo extraño de aquella situación… ahí estaba ella, cuestionándose una vez más, aún después de la noche que había compartido con él… y de pronto aparecía aquella carta en la que él le decía, vaciando su corazón en aquel papel, lo mucho que la amaba, todo lo que ella significaba para él y todo lo que él admiraba de ella… pero sobre todo lo maravillosa que era, lo absolutamente hermosa que le parecía y las mil maneras en las que ella había tocado su vida, cambiándola para bien. Le agradecía por estar siempre a su lado, por no haberse dado jamás por vencida con él… y le prometía que sería el hombre que ella merecía que él fuera y que dedicaría el resto de su vida a amarla y a hacerla absolutamente feliz.

¿Sería posible que Rick la conociera de tal manera, que incluso pudiera anticipar lo que ella estaría pensando en esa mañana y le hubiera dejado el antídoto para aquellas dudas que momentáneamente habían aparecido en su mente?

Lisa tuvo el impulso de levantarse, ir a buscar a Rick y besarlo hasta que ambos se quedaran sin aliento. Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera salir de la cama, el capitán Hunter entró a la habitación, llevando consigo una mesita especial para desayunos en la cama y una charola con comida.

- ¡Llegó el desayuno! – anunció alegremente. - ¡Espero que tengas hambre, preciosa! Porque preparé comida para un ejército… bueno, al menos para dos soldados.

Lisa se rió del comentario de Rick y él sonrió traviesamente cuando vio que había encontrado su primer regalo de cumpleaños.

- Gracias Rick. – ella le dijo con sinceridad, sosteniendo la carta y la rosa en su mano. – Creo que es la primera vez que… que recibo una carta de amor.

- Pero te garantizo que no será la última. – Rick se sentó a su lado y la besó levemente en la punta de la nariz. – No soy muy bueno en esas cosas y en realidad es la primera vez que he escrito algo así pero… te aseguro que cada palabra la escribí con el corazón.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos momentos y sonrieron. No era hora de embarcarse en complicadas deliberaciones filosóficas; no era momento de ponerse sentimentales… no cuando ambos tenían tanta hambre. El desayuno que él había preparado olía delicioso y aquello sólo despertó aún más el apetito de los dos jóvenes. Rick se sentó a un lado de Lisa, recargando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y ambos comenzaron a desayunar sin prisa, contemplando el paisaje del bosque y compartiendo una conversación que fue bastante divertida y que giró particularmente en las cosas que solían hacer de niños para celebrar sus cumpleaños.

-

* * *

-

Después del desayuno los dos se vistieron con ropa cómoda y caliente, pues pensaban salir a proseguir con el paseo que había sido interrumpido la tarde anterior… ¡No que ellos se fueran a quejar por la interrupción!

Rick se portaba particularmente tierno y cuidadoso con Lisa esa mañana. Parecía que no podía apartarse de su lado y no perdía la oportunidad de tocarla, de besarla, de abrazarla, de hacerle algún cariño, de decirle lo hermosa que era o lo mucho que la quería. Lisa sonreía, dejándose querer por el piloto rebelde… ¡Jamás se hubiera imaginado que Rick Hunter fuera capaz de tanta ternura o de tantas consideraciones! Lisa decidió que iba a disfrutar aquello, que iba a gozar cada segundo, cada cariño, cada respiración. ¡Nunca en su vida se había sentido más feliz!

Habían salido de la cabaña y el aire frío y húmedo del bosque los había recibido. Los dos respiraron profundamente, dejando que aquel aire limpio llenara sus pulmones y acariciara sus mejillas. Caminaron por la orilla del río durante horas, hasta que llegaron a un hermoso estanque rodeado de flores amarillas, las primeras del año. Todavía faltaban algunas semanas para el inicio de la primavera, pero en aquel lugar las flores parecían tener sus propias ideas. Las montañas se reflejaban en el espejo de agua que el lago formaba y las flores que crecían a su alrededor terminaban por completar aquel paisaje de ensueño.

Rick iba preparado con una cámara fotográfica. Quería tener fotos de Lisa… ¡Muchas fotos de Lisa! Quería llenar álbumes y más álbumes… quería llenar el disco duro de su computadora con miles de fotos. ¡Millones de fotos de Lisa! Ella se rió divertida cuando Rick le dijo aquello.

- ¡Rick, te he dicho mil millones de veces que no seas exagerado!

Aquel comentario le causó bastante gracia al capitán Hunter. Se rió divertido y luego comenzó a perseguir a Lisa alrededor del lago, cámara en mano, tomándole _"fotos paparazzi"_ cómo él mismo las llamó. Aquello los divirtió bastante… Rick hizo que ella posara para varias fotografías, a lo cuál ella no se negó, aunque puso una condición: quería fotos de ellos juntos. Aquella sesión fotográfica en el lago se extendió por horas, pero de ella salieron fotografías que serían memorables para ambos. Fotos que algún día seguramente decorarían algún rincón de su casa… fotos que muchos años después sus hijos contemplarían con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en lo felices que sus padres se veían aquel día… ¡Y la hermosa pareja que formaban!

Después de aquella sesión, los dos se sentaron en unas enormes rocas a orillas del lago y contemplaron el paisaje por un momento. Lisa estaba sentada entre las piernas de él, que la abrazaba protectiva, casi posesivamente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, amor? – Rick susurró en su oído, mientras la besaba con amor.

- ¡Hmmm…! – Lisa sonrió, acurrucándose contra él. - ¿Cómo crees que me siento¡Jamás en toda mi vida me había sentido tan feliz, Rick!

- ¿En serio? – Rick sintió una satisfacción íntima al escucharla decir aquello.

- Es verdad, esta mañana mientras preparabas el desayuno estaba tratando de recordar algo mejor que esto… pero no hay nada, Rick.

- Me siento igual. – Rick asintió, mirando el paisaje ante ellos. – Quisiera poder quedarme aquí contigo para siempre.

- Bueno… quizás no podamos quedarnos aquí para siempre… pero al menos estaremos juntos para siempre.

- ¡Eso sí! – Rick le respondió con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

Se inclinó para besarla y ella correspondió a aquel beso. Se estuvieron besando por varios minutos, sabiendo que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y que aquel lugar y aquel momento eran exclusivamente suyos.

- ¿Qué te pareció… lo de anoche? – Rick preguntó cuando se separaron.

Lisa notó la sonrisita entre traviesa y tímida que había aparecido en los labios de Rick y ella misma sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente, pero no pudo evitar el sonreír.

- Fue… ¡maravilloso! – Lisa suspiró, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. - ¿Qué te pareció a ti, amor?

- Hmmm… -Rick escondió su rostro en el cuello de Lisa. – No he podido pensar en otra cosa desde anoche… me gustó mucho… sentí el cielo Lisa, te sentí a ti.

- Y yo a ti. – Lisa le besó la mejilla.

Rick se separó y la miró a los ojos, sonriendo con ternura. Ella no pudo menos que devolverle esa sonrisa.

- Fue mucho más de lo que yo había imaginado que sería… ¡Y vaya que mis expectativas eran bastante altas con usted, almirante!

- ¡Rick Hunter…! – Lisa se rió y se sonrojó aún más.

- Lisa… - Rick puso su dedo debajo de su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. - ¡Fue puro amor, Lisa! Tú me has enseñado lo que significa estar enamorado… ¡Profundamente enamorado! Si sentí todo lo que me hiciste sentir anoche fue simplemente porque te amo… no fue sólo algo físico¿sabes? Fue mucho más… no fue sólo el sentir una satisfacción en el cuerpo sino… no sé, fue meterme dentro de tu alma… fue… fue ser uno solo contigo, Lisa. ¡Te amo!

Los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas al escuchar a su piloto hablar con tanto amor y tanta vehemencia. Ella se sentía igual… la frase _"hacer el amor"_ jamás había tenido el significado que ahora tenía para ella.

Rick la besó suavemente en los labios, con una ternura que contrastaba con el fuego intenso y profundo que brillaba en sus ojos azules en esos momentos. Lisa correspondió aquel beso y cuando se separaron, él le acarició el rostro, observándola con atención.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rick?

- Nada, yo—sólo me preguntaba si estabas bien… si no te sentías mal o… ya sabes, si no te dolía algo o—pues, no sé…

Rick se encogió de hombros y Lisa sonrió, realmente conmovida al verlo tan preocupado por ella y por su bienestar.

- ¡Jamás he estado mejor, Rick! – lo beso suavemente en los labios. - ¿Sabes? Estoy enamorada de ti.

Rick sonrió radiantemente y se puso de pie, ofreciéndole sus manos para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. Cuando los dos estuvieron frente a frente, él la atrajo contra sí y la besó de lleno en los labios. Fue un beso corto y travieso.

- ¡Sigamos explorando! – Rick sugirió cuando se separaron. – Ven… seguro que todavía hay mucho que ver por aquí… quiero tomar más fotos y quiero verlo todo… ¿Estás disfrutando tu cumpleaños, amor?

- ¡Mucho! – Lisa lo había tomado de la mano y lo seguía río arriba. – Pero supongo que las cosas se van a poner mejor en cuanto lleguemos a la cabaña.

- ¡Eso puedes apostarlo! – Rick le respondió con un guiño y una sonrisa traviesa.

Caminaron por horas, descubriendo los paisajes más hermosos y las vistas más privilegiadas de aquel bosque. Se bromearon mutuamente, se hicieron renegar, se rieron, jugaron, recogieron moras a la orilla del río, corrieron, gritaron, incluso cantaron a dúo cuando encontraron un precipicio con un eco bastante particular. Rick pareció entrar en calor con aquello, pues terminó dándole una serenata a Lisa y provocando que una parvada de aves saliera volando de entre las copas de los árboles. Los dos se rieron tanto que sus estómagos les dolían. ¡Se divirtieron como nunca lo habían hecho en su vida!

Ya era media tarde cuando iban de regreso a la cabaña, pero antes de volver, encontraron un hermoso puente de madera que cruzaba el río y que les pareció el escenario perfecto para una nueva serie de fotografías.

Rick colocó la cámara en una superficie plana y la programó para que tomara una serie de fotos automáticamente. Los dos comenzaron a posar ante la cámara, bastante divertidos. Las fotos resultantes fueron espontáneas y al estar solos, la cámara había realmente captado la química y el amor que había entre esa joven pareja de enamorados. Después de las fotografías, los dos dedicaron un momento a relajarse y descansar de la caminata de tantas horas ahí mismo en el puente.

El capitán Hunter se recargó en la barandilla de madera, a medio puente donde ambos estaban, y miró hacia el agua, sonriendo emocionado de encontrar peces en el río. Lisa se entretenía admirando el paisaje y jugando con las flores silvestres que Rick había cortado para ella a la orilla del camino.

- ¡Mira Lisa, pescados! – Él le señaló, inclinándose peligrosamente sobre el barandal de madera.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo regañó juguetonamente, agarrándolo por la chamarra. – En primer lugar no son pescados, son peces… y en segundo lugar, si te sigues inclinando de esa manera te vas a caer al río y si eso sucede, no pienso ir a salvarte otra vez de que te ahogues.

Rick se rió divertido.

- ¡Admítelo Hayes, te mueres por darme respiración boca a boca!

- ¡No es cierto! – Lisa replicó, aunque su mirada contradijo sus palabras.

- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre un pez y un pescado, de cualquier forma?

- Pues… - Lisa lo pensó un segundo. – Los peces están en el agua, los pescados están… en tu plato.

Rick se rió todavía más y en un movimiento bastante temerario, prácticamente se dejó ir sobre el barandal, balanceándose peligrosamente sobre el río. Lisa reaccionó de inmediato, sin siquiera pensarlo, atrapando la chamarra de Rick y sosteniéndolo firmemente por las ropas.

- ¡RICK HUNTER!

- ¡Sabía que no me dejarías morir!

Rick le sonrió arrogantemente y ella se cruzó de brazos, mirando en otra dirección, fingiendo estar ofendida por aquello. Rick se rió y se acercó a ella, haciendo que lo mirara de frente y atrapándola entre el barandal y su cuerpo. Lisa lo miró a los ojos y no pudo más que sonreír al ver la manera en como él la miraba y la sonrisa tierna pero traviesa que tenía en los labios.

- ¿Me amas? – le preguntó él con ternura, tocando su rostro suavemente con la punta de su nariz.

- Con toda el alma. – Lisa le respondió en el mismo tono tierno.

Ambos comenzaron a acariciarse con amor, sin moverse de la posición en la que estaban. ¡Todo parecía ser tan perfecto aquel día! Era como si de pronto el mundo hubiera desaparecido y ellos dos fueran las únicas personas que existieran en el universo… "_Eso no sería tan malo,"_ Rick pensó. _"Al menos no estaría solo". _

Mientras Rick acariciaba el cuello de Lisa con sus labios, ella jugaba con sus cabellos oscuros. Ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa en los labios e imperceptiblemente se habían acercado más. Sus cuerpos se habían amoldado perfectamente el uno al otro y una sensación que ya les era muy familiar, la sensación de querer estar juntos tan íntimamente como les fuera posible, comenzó a surgir en sus corazones.

Rick se separó un poco, sólo lo necesario para mirarla a los ojos y le sonrió con ternura. Ella respondió aquella sonrisa con un beso suave en los labios del piloto.

- ¿Alguna vez te había dicho cuánto me gustan tus ojos, Lisa?

- ¿Mis ojos? – ella repitió, sintiendo cómo se perdía en la mirada profundamente azul de él.

- Sí, estos ojos color esmeralda que tanto amo… - Rick la besó en los ojos. – Es que cuando me miras, siento que me traspasas el corazón con ellos… y cuando sonríes brillan como si fueran estrellas… pero hay veces que veo el fuego en ellos… y eso me fascina. ¡Jamás en mi vida había visto unos ojos más hermosos que los tuyos, Lisa! El tono de verde de tus ojos, ese verde esmeralda es… ¡precioso!

Lisa se había ruborizado levemente pero no podía evitar el sonreír.

- Me gusta la manera en cómo tus ojos combinan tan bien con el color de tu cabello. – Rick se lo estaba acariciando. - ¡Tan suave! Y siempre huele tan bien… - Rick aspiró su aroma. – ¡Lisa, eres hermosa¡Me gustas mucho y te amo como no tienes una idea!

Rick buscó sus labios y comenzó a besarla de una manera levemente agresiva y apasionada. Lisa lo abrazó con fuerza y le respondió aquel beso con la misma pasión. Él tenía sus brazos en torno a ella y la abrazaba posesivamente contra su cuerpo. Lisa sentía que su autoestima jamás había estado tan alta en su vida. Se sentía una mujer completamente nueva, una mujer amada, deseada, adorada… ¡La mujer de Rick Hunter!

Rick se separó de ella, respirando con dificultad, terminando el beso tan intempestivamente como lo había comenzado. Lisa lo miró interrogativamente. Jamás lograría comprender la manera en cómo funcionaba el cerebro de aquel piloto rejego, alocado y adorable.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Lisa le sonrió.

- Nada… sólo pensaba que tengo una fiesta de cumpleaños que preparar y todavía no hemos comido… ¿Tienes hambre?

Lisa se rió… Rick, cómo la mayoría de los hombres, pensaba con el estómago. Pero a decir verdad sí tenía algo de hambre y así se lo hizo saber. Él la tomó de la mano, plantándole un inesperado beso en los labios antes de comenzar a conducirla de vuelta a la cabaña.

- Hay mucha comida en la cocina, sólo necesitamos meterla al microondas. Pero no vayas a comer demasiado Hayes, porque vas a tener que acabarte todo el pastel en la noche¿De acuerdo?

- Me parece bien. – Lisa sonrió.

Rick se detuvo de pronto y sacó su cámara del bolsillo de su chamarra.

- ¡Una última foto en el puente!

Colocó la cámara en la baranda de madera y enseguida regresó corriendo a donde Lisa estaba, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo contra sí, besándola traviesamente en los labios… sin duda aquella fue la fotografía más espontánea del día. Una con la que siempre recordarían aquel paseo por los bosques el día del cumpleaños de Lisa.

-

* * *

-

Rick estaba en la sala de la chimenea en la cabaña, preparando todo lo necesario para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lisa. El acceso estaba restringido para la almirante, así que ella decidió que mientras él llevaba a cabo su misión secreta, ella prepararía algo de comer, algo que no fuera demasiado pesado pues él ya le había advertido que pasarían la tarde comiendo dulces y pastel.

De pronto el capitán Hunter dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo – que en ese momento era instalar algunas serpentinas y globos alrededor de la sala – y salió de aquella habitación, como hechizado por un sonido suave que provenía de la cocina. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta de la misma, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sonrió con ternura, contemplando a Lisa que, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del piloto, seguía moviéndose por la cocina, terminando de preparar las cosas para la comida y cantando suavemente para sí misma.

Rick la observaba moverse con tanta gracia y elegancia alrededor de la cocina, mientras iba y venía acomodando los platos en la mesa y terminando de calentar algunas cosas. Se había quitado la chamarra que traía en la mañana y ahora vestía sus jeans y un suéter amarillo ajustado que marcaba perfectamente su figura perfecta. También se había recogido el cabello en una cola de caballo, dejando al descubierto su cuello elegante y resaltando con eso sus facciones suaves y delicadas. ¡Se veía preciosa!

Lisa se detuvo en seco y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vio a Rick recargado en la puerta. Se acercó a él, trotando alegremente y lo tomó de la mano, para conducirlo a la mesa.

- ¡Listo, amor! Preparé algo ligero, espero que te guste.

- ¡Hmmm! – Rick la tomó por la cintura, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared. – Estoy seguro que me va a gustar pero… ¿Sabes qué me gustaría más en estos momentos?

Lisa se rió cuando sintió los labios de él posarse debajo de su oreja juguetonamente y sus manos acariciando su cintura, deslizándose traviesamente debajo de su suéter.

- No que yo me vaya a quejar. – Lisa le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa. – Pero pensé que necesitabas cargar el tanque de combustible.

- ¡Nah! – respondió arrogantemente. – No lo necesito… yo trabajo con reservas de protocultura.

Lisa atrapó sus manos traviesas y las colocó contra su pecho, mirándolo a los ojos con amor. Él le sonreía divertido.

- Tienes que comer. – Lisa le tocó la punta de la nariz con su dedo. – Y si te portas bien… pues ya después vendrá el postre.

Rick se rió y ambos se besaron suavemente en los labios antes de que ella lo condujera a la mesa y ambos comenzaran a comer. Lisa parecía no poder dejar de hablar aquel día. Comentaba mil cosas diferentes sobre el paseo de aquella mañana, lo feliz que estaba y lo relajada que se sentía… luego comenzó a recordar los eventos del año anterior y cómo Rick se las había arreglado para festejar su cumpleaños con ella. Pero él no parecía escucharla. Mientras comía, contemplaba extasiado a su almirante, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, memorizando sus gestos, su lenguaje corporal, sintiéndose cautivado por su belleza, por sus ojos, por su sonrisa¡Por toda ella!

Para Lisa no pasó desapercibida aquella mirada. Rick literalmente estaba destilando miel por los ojos mientras la admiraba con una sonrisa soñadora en sus labios. ¡Estaba perdido por ella! Lisa se sonrojó levemente, pero se sintió totalmente halagada al saber que era ella y sólo ella la causante del trance de aquel joven tan apuesto y tan dulce.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Rick le pidió una hora para tener listo todo para su fiesta de cumpleaños. Lisa le dijo que mientras tanto ella iría a tomar una ducha, pero él no se lo permitió. Quería bañarse con ella. En lugar de eso Lisa terminó en el balcón de la cabaña, contemplando el paisaje del bosque, mientras esperaba que el capitán Hunter terminara de preparar el escenario para la fiesta. Tuvo bastante tiempo para pensar en lo maravilloso que aquel viaje estaba resultando y lo increíble que Rick era con ella.

Lisa se recargó en el barandal de madera y cerró los ojos, recordando todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior. Suspiró soñadoramente al recordar todos los sentimientos y emociones que Rick había provocado en ella… y sonrió satisfecha al pensar en todo lo que ella misma había provocado en él. Le gustaba hacerlo sentir bien, el saber que ella era la causante del placer de Rick le daba una satisfacción muy íntima y personal. El saber que ella era la dueña de su corazón… el saber que él la había hecho suya… todas esas eran cosas que hacían que Lisa se sintiera bendecida. ¡El mundo parecía un lugar tan perfecto ahí y en ese momento!

Nunca nadie se había preocupado por ella de la manera en como él lo hacía. Tenía recuerdos muy vagos de su infancia y de los cumpleaños que su madre siempre le festejaba… pero cuando ella había muerto, su padre apenas y tenía tiempo para ella. Claro, jamás dejó de enviarle puntualmente un regalo de cumpleaños ni de llamarla para saludarla en ese día… pero incluso aquello se había desvanecido al paso del tiempo. Su cumpleaños había llegado a ser simplemente una fecha en el calendario que le recordaba que el tiempo seguía pasando… cierto, aún era muy joven pero su corazón se sentía cansado… dentro de ella sabía que estaba envejeciendo antes de tiempo. ¡Pero todo eso había cambiado cuando Rick había entrado tan intempestivamente a su vida!

Ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Ahora Lisa se sentía joven, se sentía feliz… incluso se sentía bella, algo que jamás siquiera había cruzado por su mente. Ese día se sentía llena de vida como nunca antes… ¿Y cómo podría ser de otra manera si sentía que todo su ser estaba impregnado con la esencia de Rick Hunter, el hombre al que amaba?

En la sala de la chimenea, Rick observaba su obra. Había decorado el lugar con globos, serpentinas y algunos letreros de _"¡Feliz Cumpleaños Lisa!"_. Sobre una mesita, al lado de la chimenea, había colocado todos los regalos que tenía para ella: los suyos, los que le habían enviado los Sterling, los Stonewell e incluso la sargento Hickson, su asistente. ¡Eran bastantes regalos!

Y en otra mesa, frente al sofá, había un delicioso pastel de chocolate con fresas, el que Rick sabía que era el favorito de ella. También había algunos dulces y refrescos. Sí, todo lo necesario para tener una fiesta perfecta… ¡Una fiesta para dos! Rick revisó el aparato de sonido y la música romántica que había preparado para la ocasión. Finalmente, el último detalle a revisar fueron los gorritos de cumpleaños y las espantasuegras.

- ¡Excelente! – se felicitó a sí mismo. – Bien… ahora vayamos a buscar a la festejada… y luzcamos nuestros mejores trajes de cumpleaños mientras tomamos una ducha caliente… o quizás…

Rick se frotó las manos, como si estuviera maquinando un plan diabólico, se rió con su mejor risa de villano y salió corriendo. Sólo tenía una cosa más que preparar en el baño, antes de salir en busca de su chica.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarla en el balcón, con su mirada perdida en lo más profundo del bosque. Rick se acercó detrás de ella y aunque Lisa lo sintió, no se movió. Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando sintió cómo él recargaba su cuerpo en el suyo, le ponía los brazos alrededor del cuerpo y la besaba en el cuello.

- ¿Qué piensas, amor?

- No sé… lo maravillosa que es la vida. – Lisa sonrió. – Lo mucho que te amo… y que jamás nadie me había festejado mis cumpleaños de esta manera.

- Lo cuál es bueno, de otra manera tendrías un novio muy celoso en estos momentos.

- ¿Eres celoso, Rick Hunter? – Lisa se dio media vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

- Siempre pensé que no lo era. – él la acariciaba suavemente con su nariz. – Pero contigo… Lisa, contigo sí lo soy.

Rick se inclinó para besarla en el cuello y ella sonrió, sabiendo que aunque los celos eran infundados, aquello le daba una íntima satisfacción y la hacía sentir especial.

- Todo está listo para tu fiesta, amor. Espero que te la pases muy bien… y espero haber traído todas las cosas necesarias para hacer que esta fiesta sea inolvidable para ti. Solamente me faltó la piñata pero…

Lisa sonrió traviesamente, pensando en que una piñata de Minmei no hubiera estado nada mal, pero no hizo comentarios. Rick se rió al ver aquella sonrisa, sin saber porqué lo hacía… pero sabía que algo gracioso seguramente estaba pasando por la cabeza de ella. La tomó de las manos y caballerosamente comenzó a conducirla al baño.

- ¿Entonces qué dice, almirante¿Aún está de pie esa oferta de tomar un baño juntos? Porque si me da la oportunidad, le prometo que el tratamiento que recibió en el spa será poca cosa con el que yo le pienso dar aquí mismo.

- ¡Suena muy tentador, capitán! – Lisa le respondió con un guiño.

- Claro que debe de saber que las cosas no son gratis y que… exijo lo que doy. – Rick le sonreía con una chispa de amor brillándole profundamente en los ojos.

- Eso no será problema… créame que eso no será ningún problema, capitán Hunter.

- Me parece perfecto, porque casualmente tengo algo preparado para usted en el baño, almirante… ¡sígame por favor!

Los dos entraron al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, preparándose para comenzar con las celebraciones del cumpleaños de la almirante Hayes; sin duda el más significativo e inolvidable de su vida.

-

* * *

-

Una hora más tarde, Lisa se adormecía perezosamente, su espalda cómodamente recargada contra el pecho desnudo de Rick, quien a su vez descansaba contra la pared de la tina de hidromasaje que estaba colocada justo debajo de un domo de cristal que les daba las vistas más increíbles del bosque, de las montañas y del cielo. Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa tranquila y relajada en los labios, mientras disfrutaban de la sensación del agua caliente y las burbujas sobre su piel. Lisa jugaba distraídamente con los dedos de la mano de Rick mientras él acariciaba sus cabellos largos y mojados que le caían sobre los hombros y la espalda.

- ¡El postre estuvo delicioso! – Rick susurró después de unos minutos de silencio.

- Sí… - Lisa sonrió. – Y eso que fuiste tú el que dijo que no debíamos comer demasiado porque teníamos pastel y dulces para la fiesta.

- No importa. – Rick le besó suavemente el hombro. – Sólo fue una probadita de postre… la verdad es que aunque estuvo rico, no fue suficiente… más tarde voy a querer más.

Lisa se rió divertida y levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de él, que la observaba embelesado.

- ¡Eres terrible, Rick Hunter! – Lisa le acarició el rostro.

- Pero a ti te gusta que sea así. – Rick atrapó su mano y la besó en la palma. – Además, después de nuestras _actividades previas_, realmente necesitamos un poco de carbohidratos en el sistema, así que podemos comer pastel sin remordimiento.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada y la sonrisa por unos segundos antes de que él se inclinara a besarla levemente en los labios.

- Claudia tenía razón. – Rick comentó cuando se separaron.

Lisa lo miró interrogativamente y él asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos profundamente verdes de Lisa, que brillaban intensamente.

- En alguna ocasión ella me dijo que sería bueno para mí tener a alguien que apreciara mi cariño… - Rick la besó en la frente. – Alguien como mi oficial superior.

- ¡Rick…! – Lisa sintió cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

- Es difícil ir por la vida solo¿no lo crees? A veces uno necesita de alguien que esté a nuestro lado para hacernos sentir que en realidad existimos, que no somos solamente fantasmas viviendo en un mundo desolado… Lisa, tú estabas tan cerca de mí, tan cerca de mi corazón que… bueno, Claudia tenía razón, yo no te veía.

- Tú sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí cuando me necesites¿no es cierto?

- Sí, lo sé… pero ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo? Que sé que siempre estarás aquí a mi lado, porque después de muchos golpes y de muchas heridas he aprendido que te necesito, Lisa Hayes… te necesito siempre junto a mí… que simplemente no puedo vivir sin ti. Lisa, gracias por tomar lo que te doy… y por darme tanto.

- De nada.

Ella lo miraba insistentemente. ¿Podría amar más a ese piloto de ojos azules y sonrisa tierna? A veces, como en ese momento, se sentía tan enamorada de él que el sentimiento incluso le hacía sentir vértigo. Rick la besó suavemente en los labios, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Ven, vamos… tenemos mucho que celebrar.

Lisa lo miró salir de la tina de hidromasaje y estirarse perezosamente. Lo observó atentamente, admirando su cuerpo fuerte y bien formado, mientras él se colocaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura y extendía otra para recibirla. Ella salió de la bañera y fue inmediatamente cobijada por la toalla y los brazos fuertes de Rick. Ambos sonrieron, mirándose a los ojos. Rick se inclinó para besarla tiernamente en la mejilla y le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Es hora de prepararnos para la fiesta!

- ¿Prepararnos? – Lisa le sonrió traviesamente. – Pensé que la fiesta ya había comenzado, desde que llegamos aquí ayer.

- ¡Claro que no! Aún no has visto nada, Hayes. ¡Tú sólo relájate y disfruta!

Lisa dejó caer su toalla y se puso su bata de baño encima antes de dirigirse a la habitación. Rick la miró con una sonrisa y suspiró. ¡Aquel fin de semana estaba resultando mucho mejor de lo que él había planeado!

-

* * *

-

Poco más tarde Rick estaba en la sala de la chimenea esperando por Lisa. Se había puesto unos pantalones oscuros que hacían juego con su saco sport y resaltaban la camisa blanca, sin corbata que llevaba debajo. Se veía bastante guapo y elegante. Mientras esperaba, se entretenía mirando la ventana y deleitándose con el paisaje de aquel atardecer en el bosque. Pensó que el día siguiente quería ir con Lisa a la punta de alguna montaña a contemplar el atardecer desde allá. Una melodía suave de piano y saxofón se escuchaba en el ambiente y Rick pensó que aquel era el escenario perfecto para celebrar el cumpleaños de Lisa. En la cocina ya tenía lista una cena especial que, llegado el momento, llevaría a la mesa que para la ocasión había preparado frente a la chimenea… sí, había pensado en todo.

- ¿Rick?

La voz de Lisa lo hizo darse la media vuelta, al tiempo que él juguetonamente anunciaba _"Almirante en cubierta"_ y se cuadraba ante ella. Pero cuando la miró de frente, sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente y su boca lo hizo también, a tan punto que su barbilla prácticamente tocaba su pecho.

Lisa sonreía una sonrisa entre tímida y seductora al ver la reacción de él. Y no era para menos, aquella tarde ella lucía particularmente hermosa con el vestido color coral que llevaba puesto y que dejaba a la vista sus hombros, su espalda y su pecho, al tiempo que acentuaba sus curvas femeninas. Era un vestido sencillo, pero en Lisa parecía el de una princesa. Se había recogido el cabello, lo cuál resaltaba aún más sus facciones perfectas y resaltaba el verde intenso de sus ojos. Lisa era el ejemplo perfecto de que la elegancia está en la sencillez y de que una persona que lleva su belleza en el corazón, necesita muy poco por fuera para resaltar esa belleza natural.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick finalmente balbuceó, yendo a su encuentro y ofreciéndole su mano. - ¡Te ves preciosa!

- Usted no se ve nada mal, capitán.

Lisa recorrió a Rick de la cabeza a los pies, haciendo que el piloto se sonrojara al sentir esos ojos de fuego quemándolo en donde se posaban. Finalmente ella lo miró al rostro y le sonrió y él se inclinó para besarla suavemente en la mejilla.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lisa! – le dijo, guiándola al centro de la habitación.

Una vez ahí, y rompiendo la formalidad del momento, Rick le colocó a Lisa un gorrito de fiesta en la cabeza antes de colocarse uno él mismo. Y antes de que Lisa pudiera decir nada, Rick ya estaba haciendo ruido con un espantasuegras, directamente sobre el rostro de ella, provocando que Lisa se riera y tomará uno sólo para molestar a Rick.

- ¡Muchas felicidades, almirante Hayes! – Rick estaba diciendo, mientras seguía con su ruido. - ¡Felicidades, Lisa¡Feliz cumpleaños¡Eeehhhh!

- ¡Eres un bobo! – Ella reía divertida, mientras él le arrojaba confeti y globos encima.

Rick finalmente la tomó de las manos y la hizo dar un giro sobre sí misma para contemplarla en toda su gloria. Lisa no opuso resistencia e hizo lo que él quería que hiciera, de buena gana y riendo divertida.

- ¡Preciosa! – Rick murmuró. – Ahora ven, porque tengo muchos regalos de cumpleaños para ti y sé que estás ansiosa por abrirlos.

- ¿Pero qué—?

Lisa se impresionó al ver la cantidad de regalos que había sobre la mesita. Miró a Rick interrogativamente y él asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo complacido.

- La mayoría son míos, pero hay algunos de los Sterling y de Kelly… ¡Ven, siéntate aquí en el sofá! Es hora de ver qué es lo que la almirante recibió de regalo… ¿No es emocionante?

- ¿No deberíamos comernos primero el pastel? No sé tú, pero yo necesito algo de azúcar en mi sistema. – Lisa sonrió.

- ¡Ya habrá tiempo para cantarte _"Feliz cumpleaños"_ y apagar la velita…¡Los regalos son primero! Es lo más importante de la fiesta¿no?

Lisa se rió y recibió el primer regalo que él le extendió y que venía con una tarjeta de parte de los Sterling. La tarjeta hizo sonreír a Lisa, pues además de la dedicatoria de Max y Miriya, tenía la manita de Dana pintada en color amarillo sobre un fondo azul. Lisa leyó la tarjeta y se rió; Max y Miriya jamás dejaban de divertirla con sus comentarios que siempre debían ser leídos entre líneas. El regalo resultó ser toda una dotación de productos de baño que, según la tarjeta _"podría compartir con Rick"_ mientras estaban en la cabaña. Había burbujas, cristales perfumados para el baño, velas aromáticas, aceites corporales y muchas otras cosas. Rick las observaba interesado y sonreía traviesamente.

- No tengo mucha experiencia con este tipo de artículos, pero me imagino que tú podrás enseñarme a usarlos¿cierto?

Lisa se sonrojó un poco, pero la mirada que apareció en sus ojos era más significativa que cualquier respuesta que hubiera podido darle con los labios.

Mientras Rick seguía observando con curiosidad el regalo de los Sterling, Lisa abrió una pequeña caja que olía muy bien. Era regalo de Kelly Hickson, su asistente. La almirante sonrió cuando se encontró con una colección especial de varias cajas de té exótico. La sargento sabía de su gusto por el té y sabiendo lo difícil que era conseguir ese tipo de productos en esos días, Lisa consideró ese regalo un detalle muy especial por parte de quien, más que sólo su asistente, se estaba convirtiendo en su amiga.

- Té verde, té de jazmín, té de naranja con especias… - Lisa veía las etiquetas. - ¡Hay de todo tipo¡Son seis cajas diferentes!

- ¡Hmmm! – Rick tomó una caja y la olió, sonriendo satisfecho. - ¡Huelen muy bien! Vamos a tener bastante té que tomar durante nuestras largas noches de insomnio… al cabo que para preparar té sólo necesitamos agua caliente.

- ¡Y de esa tenemos mucha! – Lisa le guiñó el ojo a Rick y el soltó una carcajada.

Mientras Lisa ponía a un lado los regalos que ya había abierto, Rick le acercó con emoción media docena de cajitas, sus regalos. Lisa lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió con ternura, de la misma manera que él le estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Supongo que estos vienen de mi capitán favorito de la RDF, cierto?

- ¡No diga eso, almirante! No debemos dejar que nuestros rangos influyan en nuestros sentimientos… ¿Qué dirían los del consejo si se enteran de que además de ser su novio, soy su capitán favorito, almirante?

- Eso dímelo tú a mí, Hunter. – Lisa se rió. - ¡Tú fuiste el que te paraste ante el consejo y les soltaste la bomba de qué tú y yo somos pareja!

- ¡Y lo volvería hacer mil veces, ante el consejo o ante cualquier otra persona!

Rick se inclinó para besar a Lisa en la mejilla, mientras le ponía una cajita en el regazo, pues ambos se habían sentado en el suelo sobre un grueso tapete de lana. Lisa le sonrió al piloto y abrió el regalo. Sus ojos resplandecieron cuando vio que se trataba de un perfume… un perfume que a ella le había particularmente agradado la última vez que había acompañado al Miriya al centro comercial.

- Rick… este es—

- Sí, Miriya dijo que te gustaría… y pienso que huele muy bien… es sin duda tu aroma, Lisa: suave, fresco, dulce pero no demasiado.

Lisa ya se estaba poniendo un poco y Rick no pudo evitar el sonreír de oreja a oreja cuando aquel aroma llegó hasta él, embriagándolo por completo. Aún más, cuando se inclinó sobre Lisa y posó sus labios en sus hombros, sintió que aquel aroma, combinado con la esencia natural de aquella mujer a la que adoraba, lo volvía loco. ¡Iba a ser muy difícil llegar al final de la noche sin perder el control!

- ¡Gracias Rick! Es justamente lo que quería… pensé en comprarlo en aquella ocasión pero… pero Miriya no me dejó… me dijo que en realidad no iba conmigo…

- Cierto, y luego fue a decirme que habías visto ese perfume delicioso que absolutamente iba contigo… tengo mis espías y mis métodos, Hayes. Siempre es bueno que la mejor amiga de tu novia trabaje para ti.

- Si ella te escuchara, en estos momentos ya no estarías completo, Hunter.

Rick se rió, sabiendo que Lisa probablemente tenía razón. Le extendió un segundo regalo, el cuál Lisa se apresuró a abrir… y un tercero, y un cuarto… Rick le había comprado una pluma fuente particularmente elegante, _"justo lo que una almirante necesita para firmar sus documentos importantes"_, a la que le había mandado grabar el nombre de Lisa y el escudo de la RDF. También le compró una taza térmica para que pudiera llevarse su café en la mañana en esas ocasiones en las que salía corriendo y no tenía tiempo de desayunar, unas camisetas con algunos estampados bastante simpáticos en el pecho, una gorra militar color verde con el escudo de la RDF bordado al frente… y finalmente un cuaderno tipo chequera que contenía certificados que debían hacerse válidos antes de las 0000 horas del día 3 de marzo del siguiente año.

- ¿Certificados… de qué?

Rick se rió y le señaló a Lisa lo que estos decían: _"Bueno por un masaje_", se leía en uno de ellos. _"Bueno por un día de campo"…_ "_Bueno por un beso"…_ _"Bueno por un paseo por el parque a la luz de la luna"_…

- Y lo mejor de todo, - Rick completó. – Es que hay muchos en blanco… para que tú pongas en ellos lo que desees.

Lisa se rió y echó sus brazos al cuello de Rick.

- ¡Es un regalo estupendo! Aunque… en realidad basta con que yo te ordene las cosas para que las hagas, sin necesidad de certificados¿No es así? No puedes desobedecer las órdenes de tu oficial superior.

- ¡Claro que puedo! – Rick la besó suavemente. – Ella me quiere tanto, que no le importa pasar por alto mis desobediencias… lo peor que me puede pasar es que me tenga en arraigo domiciliario y eso no sería tan malo¿O sí?

- Podría enviarte al calabozo¿sabes?

- ¿Hay visita conyugal? – Rick preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada intensa.

Lisa no supo si reír, protestar o simplemente hacerse la ofendida. Sin embargo no tuvo que hacer nada, pues ya los labios del piloto habían atrapado los suyos y la estaba besando profunda y apasionadamente. Ella no se resistió, abrió sus labios y le permitió que la explorara, mientras ella misma sentía que se desvanecía, dedicándose por completo a disfrutar aquel gusto dulce pero fuerte y embriagante del beso de Rick Hunter.

- Tengo otra cosa para ti. – Rick le dijo cuando se separó de ella.

Lisa apenas pudo entreabrir los ojos, sintiéndose aún mareada después del beso que él le acababa de dar. Pero Rick ya había puesto otro pequeño envoltorio en sus manos. Lisa lo miró interrogativamente y lo abrió sin mucha ceremonia. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y pareció iluminar todo aquel lugar, cuando vio la fotografía de ellos, besándose en un puente de madera, la misma que habían tomado aquella mañana durante su paseo por el bosque. Estaba en un hermoso portarretratos junto con una pequeña flor amarilla prensada, que había sido cuidadosamente colocada en una de las esquinas del mismo.

- Rick pero—esta fotografía…

- Me gustó mucho. – Rick tocaba la foto con las yemas de sus dedos con suavidad. - ¡Es bueno que aquí en la cabaña haya una computadora con impresora y todo lo demás! Hizo más fáciles las cosas. ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Mucho! Pero… ¿Esta flor? No es de las que hay por aquí… además está prensada, supongo que ya tiene algo de tiempo… ¿Venía con el portarretratos?

Rick negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa entre triste y emocionada apareció en sus labios.

- Hace algún tiempo, mientras patrullaba mi sector en un día cualquiera, encontré un campo de dientes de león alrededor de los restos de un VT que había sido derribado durante la batalla contra Dolza. Esas flores habían surgido espontáneamente fuera del área de recuperación ecológica… ese día supe que la Tierra nos estaba dando una nueva oportunidad… ese día supe que yo mismo tenía una nueva oportunidad en la vida y debía aprovecharla… ese día me hice el propósito de que volaría para proteger a la mujer que amaba…

Rick tocó la mejilla de Lisa con cariño y la acarició, sin romper el contacto visual con ella.

- Me llevé una de esas flores conmigo, porque quería dártela, Lisa… pero las cosas, como de costumbre, se complicaron un poco… yo cometí algunos errores ese día y tú, con todo derecho, terminaste enojándote conmigo. Al día siguiente, cuando volví a la base, tú me estabas esperando…

- … para darte unas fotografías. – Lisa completó, sintiendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Sí. – Rick asintió con la cabeza. – En ese momento estaba enojado, me sentía confundido… estaba triste también… me olvidé de que traía la flor para ti, aunque por otro lado, ya estaba marchita. Finalmente terminé poniéndola en mi álbum junto con tus fotografías y—bueno, ahora me pareció un buen momento para dártela.

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa acariciaba la flor sobre el cristal del portarretratos.

- Es sólo un diente de león, no es nada elegante ni especial pero—para mí significa una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo… significa perdón… significa esperanza… significa que lucho por la mujer a la que amo… y esa mujer eres tú.

Lisa tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos y aspirar varias veces, tratando de controlar el llanto que amenazaba con escapar en cualquier momento.

- ¡Es hermoso, Rick! – ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. - ¿Sabes? Los dientes de león tendrán un nuevo significado para mí a partir de este día… siempre que vea uno recordaré todo lo que has dicho… y te recordaré a ti.

- Sí, supongo que son como yo. – Rick puso sus brazos en torno de la cintura de Lisa, para hacer que se recargara contra él. – Son comunes y corrientes, en realidad nadie les presta mucha atención… pero son tercos y saben encontrar su camino… usan el aire como su aliado para volar de un lugar a otro… pero al final son bastante útiles si les sabes encontrar su utilidad.

- ¿Y cuál es esa utilidad, capitán? – Lisa lo miraba al rostro con adoración.

- Bueno… cuando eres un explorador simplemente sabes de esas cosas. Si estás perdido en la montaña puedes alimentarte de los dientes de león. Incluso hacer una bebida parecida al café con sus raíces o té con sus hojas… la flor y las hojas se comen y los tallos se pueden aprovechar para encontrar agua.

- Sí, sin duda estas florecitas son Rick Hunter en toda la extensión de la palabra. Siempre aparecen donde menos las esperas para salvarte la vida.

Rick se inclinó para besarla y ambos sonrieron mientras lo hacían. Cuando se separaron miraron el portarretratos que Lisa sostenía en sus manos y lo observaron por unos segundos.

- Nos vemos bien juntos¿No te parece? – Rick ladeó la cabeza para observarlo de otro ángulo y sonrió. – Me parece que somos la pareja perfecta.

Lisa lo miró y le sonrió. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, en silencio. Ya estaba oscureciendo, pero la luz que brillaba en sus ojos parecía iluminarlo todo. Rick tomó el portarretratos de las manos de Lisa y lo colocó en la mesita, antes de ponerse de pie y ayudarla a que hiciera lo mismo.

- Voy a encender la chimenea y después podemos cenar, si te parece.

- Pues no lo sé… ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con _'encender la chimenea_'? Porque ayer que la encendiste—

Lisa soltó una risita entre traviesa y pícara que consiguió hacer que Rick se sonrojara un poco, pero terminara riendo de todas maneras.

- Me refería a colocar leña dentro de la chimenea, prenderle fuego y luego dedicarnos a comer. ¿O tú qué tienes en mente, Hayes? – Rick le guiñó el ojo.

Rick se inclinó para tomar la carga de leña y ponerla en la chimenea. Lisa se acercó a él por detrás y lo abrazó estrechamente, recargando su mejilla en la espalda del soldado y sonriendo con amor.

- ¡Gracias Rick! – susurró. – Por todo lo que me has dado… por todo lo que haces por mí. Gracias por estar a mi lado y amarme.

Rick sonrió, tomó las manos de ella que tenía sobre su pecho y las besó con amor.

- Gracias a ti, Lisa… por preocuparte por un chiquillo atolondrado y convertirlo en un hombre. ¡Te amo!

Ambos sonrieron y por un segundo estuvieron inmóviles, simplemente disfrutando del contacto mutuo de sus cuerpos. Al final, Rick volvió a besar las manos de Lisa antes de que ella se separara de él para que pudiera proceder con la chimenea. Después de que un hermoso fuego comenzó a arder en la habitación, Rick encendió las velas que decoraban la mesa que había dispuesto para la ocasión, cerca del ventanal panorámico de la habitación y le pidió a Lisa que se pusiera cómoda mientras él iba por la cena.

Mientras calentaba la cena especial en el microondas, Rick agradeció mentalmente a los Stonewell por todas las atenciones que habían tenido con ellos. Aquel viaje estaba resultando aún más perfecto de lo que él se podría haber imaginado. Jamás en su vida se había sentido más feliz, más vivo… más amado. Era la vida a plenitud.

En la sala de la chimenea, Lisa estaba de pie a un lado del ventanal, contemplando el paisaje nocturno del bosque. Aquella noche era clara y despejada, nada como la tormentosa noche anterior. Había música suave en el ambiente y Lisa pensó que las cosas simplemente no podían ser más perfectas para ella en esos momentos. Recordó a todos los seres queridos que había perdido, y pensó que a todos ellos les hubiera gustado vivir para verla tan feliz… aunque por otro lado, todos habían muerto en cumplimiento de su deber y gracias a ellos y a su sacrificio ella seguía viva… viva para compartir su vida con Rick Hunter.

- Es comida italiana. – Rick apareció en la sala llevando una charola con la comida. – Espero que te guste.

- ¡Estoy segura que sí!

- ¡Espera! – Rick puso la charola sobre la mesa y se apresuró a acercarle la silla a Lisa. - ¡Permítame, almirante!

- ¿Siempre eres así de romántico y caballeroso o simplemente tengo suerte?

- Sólo contigo, Hayes… es algo que estaba guardando sólo para ti.

- Entonces sí tengo suerte. – Lisa le sonrió.

Rick se rió y comenzó a servirle. Enseguida se sentó frente a ella y volvió a recordarle que después de la cena comerían pastel y dulces. Sin embargo era imposible tratar de no comer demasiado, cuando la comida era tan buena como aquella. Además de ser deliciosa, estaba aderezada con la siempre chispeante conversación del capitán Hunter, sus comentarios sagaces y llenos de ingenio y sus espontaneidades que jamás dejaban de hacer reír a Lisa.

Después de cenar, Rick recogió los platos y una vez despejada la mesa, colocó el pastel de cumpleaños encima de ella y encendió la vela, la cual era un gran signo de "?" que provocó la risa de la almirante Hayes.

- Quise permanecer en terreno seguro. – Rick explicó con una sonrisa traviesa mientras la encendía. – Además nos servirá para muchos cumpleaños.

- ¡Vaya! – Lisa fingió fastidio. – Me imagino que te debes de estar preguntando cuántos años en realidad cumple esta vieja comadreja parlanchina.

- No, te tengo bien auditada, Hayes. Sólo lo hago por seguridad… tampoco se trata de incendiar la cabaña¿no lo crees?

Lisa hizo un gesto de disgusto y Rick se acercó a ella riendo divertido, se arrodilló frente a ella y le besó las manos una y otra vez. Sus ojos se encontraron y en ellos ambos pudieron ver la alegría que sentían de estar juntos en ese momento.

- Eres la comadreja parlanchina más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

- Y tú eres—

- ¡Shhhh! – Rick la silenció con un beso. – Apaga la velita para que este _pervertido _pueda seguir haciendo su trabajo.

Lisa se rió, recordando el día en que se habían encontrado cara a cara por primera vez, en la tienda de ropa interior para dama. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algún otro comentario, Rick ya le estaba cantando la canción de feliz cumpleaños. Cuando él termino de hacerlo, le pidió que le soplara a la velita y pidiera un deseo. Lisa lo miró con puro amor brillándole en los ojos. No era necesario formular ningún deseo porque todo lo que ella había soñado en su vida lo tenía en ese momento. Pero aún así pidió una vida larga y feliz al lado de aquel muchacho travieso y rebelde al que amaba más que a su vida.

Después de apagar la velita Lisa partió el pastel, que resultó estar delicioso. Ambos tomaron su respectivo plato y se instalaron cómodamente en el sofá frente al fuego de la chimenea. Se acurrucaron el uno con el otro y comenzaron a darse de comer mutuamente, mientras conversaban de las cosas que habían hecho aquel día y de lo que planeaban hacer al día siguiente.

- ¡Hacía mucho que no probaba un pastel de chocolate que de hecho supiera a chocolate! – Lisa comentó. – Y estas fresas… ¡Hmmm¡Deliciosas!

Rick sonrió cuando vio a Lisa morder una fresa e inmediatamente, y sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, se acercó a ella, mordiendo él mismo la fresa que ella todavía tenía frente a sus labios y terminando aquella acción en un beso travieso y juguetón.

- ¡Tienes razón, esa fresa estaba deliciosa! – Rick respondió cuando se separó de ella.

- ¡Rick…! – La voz de Lisa era suave y llena de ternura.

- Tengo algo más para ti, preciosa.

- ¿Algo más? Pero Rick, creo que ya has hecho suficiente… el viaje, lo bien que la hemos pasado, todos los regalos que me diste, incluso la comida… ¡No necesito más!

- ¿Sabes? Aquí el que decide esas cosas soy yo. No es cuestión de qué es lo que _necesitas_, Hayes… es cuestión de lo que _mereces._

- ¡Oh Rick…! Es que yo, no sé que decir.

- No te pido que digas nada.

Lisa observó con curiosidad cómo Rick sacaba una caja de terciopelo negro del bolsillo de su saco y se la presentaba a Lisa. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y levantó una ceja, sin saber que hacer. Rick sonrió y se sintió emocionado.

- Lisa, yo… siento que aunque pusiera el universo entero a tus pies, aún eso sería poca cosa porque tú te mereces mucho más. Sé que esto no es mucho, pero es una manera de expresar lo que siento por ti… además, cuando lo vi simplemente supe que era perfecto para una belleza como tú, con tus ojos tan hermosos…

Rick abrió la caja y Lisa instintivamente se cubrió la boca con sus manos, tratando de evitar aquel suspiro de sorpresa que escapó de sus labios. Sus ojos brillaban por la emoción y por la manera en cómo eran tocados por el fuego de la chimenea, haciendo que el capitán Hunter se sintiera orgulloso y satisfecho. En la cajita que tenía en las manos, descansando sobre un fondo rojo, estaba un hermoso y delicado collar de oro del que pendía la esmeralda más hermosa que Lisa hubiera visto en su vida. No era demasiado grande, pero era perfecta… su pureza, su brillo y la manera en cómo parecía atrapar el fuego de la chimenea en ella, reluciendo con el tono de verde más intenso que Lisa hubiera visto en su vida, sólo podía ser igualado por los ojos de ella.

- Rick… es— ¡es preciosa! – Lisa balbuceó, sin saber en realidad que decir.

- Sé que tú no eres adicta a las joyas como otras mujeres y que prefieres cosas más prácticas… pero en cuanto la vi pensé que combinaría con tus ojos y veo que no me equivoqué.

Rick sacó aquella joya del estuche y la colocó con delicadeza alrededor del cuello de Lisa, abrochándola con cuidado para luego plantar un beso suave y tibio en la base de su cuello, haciéndola estremecerse.

- ¡Hermosa! – Rick murmuró al mirarla.

- ¡Es bellísima! – Lisa observaba la esmeralda descansando sobre su pecho, pero enseguida levantó su mirada. – Rick, esto debió haberte costado una fortuna y no sé si debería—

- ¡Shhhh¡No digas nada! – él le puso el dedo sobre los labios. - ¡Te ves preciosa, amor! Ven, tienes que mirarte en el espejo…

Rick la ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero aunque miró alrededor, no encontró ningún espejo a la mano, por lo que terminó por conducirla al ventanal, para que por lo menos viera su reflejo en el vidrio del mismo. Lisa miraba extasiada la esmeralda que pendía de su cuello. ¡Era hermosa, era perfecta, era… era un regalo que había recibido del capitán Hunter! Y eso valía más para ella que cualquier joya del mundo. Sabía que seguramente Rick había hecho un sacrificio para comprarla, pero de pronto sintió los brazos fuertes de él cerrándose en torno a su cintura, mientras la abrazaba por detrás y la besaba en el cuello, y como si estuviera leyéndole el pensamiento, Rick le habló al oído:

- Creo que vas a tener que preparar algo muy especial para mi cumpleaños… para poder estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

- ¡Arrogante! – Lisa lo recriminó, mientras sonreía al sentir sus labios sobre su cuello otra vez.

Lisa se dio media vuelta para quedar de frente al piloto y ambos sonrieron. Él no podía dejar de contemplarla. La esmeralda, junto con el tono de la piel de Lisa, su cabello, sus ojos, e incluso el color del vestido que llevaba puesto, era una combinación difícil de resistir. Rick aspiró profundamente, sintiéndose embriagado por el perfume de ella. La abrazó suavemente, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y espalda y atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. Lisa le echó los brazos al cuello y así, sin decir nada, ambos comenzaron a moverse suavemente al ritmo de la música que sonaba en el reproductor de CDs en esos momentos.

Lisa cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Rick. Ahí podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón contra su pecho, sentía su calor, su esencia masculina, incluso podía sentir, cuando la barbilla de él rozaba su rostro, aquella sensación levemente rasposa de su incipiente barba a esas horas de la noche. Todo le resultaba tan familiar y tan íntimo que era difícil mantener la mente enfocada en la realidad, cuando sentía que estaba bailando sobre nubes. Pero cualquier rastro de cordura que aún pudiera tener en la cabeza simplemente desapareció cuando sintió cómo él se inclinaba sobre ella y suavemente comenzaba a cantar la canción que estaban escuchando, a su oído.

- Rick… - Lisa suspiró.

- ¡Te amo!

Rick susurró aquellas palabras con voz apenas audible, de manera que Lisa tuvo que cuestionarse si en realidad las había escuchado o sólo las había imaginado. Pero los labios de Rick recorriéndole la línea de la mandíbula, para finalmente encontrarse con los suyos, hicieron que ella dejara de pensar y se concentrara en aquellas sensaciones tan intensas que sólo él sabía despertar en ella.

Estuvieron bailando, íntimamente abrazados, por espacio de media hora tal vez… aunque para ellos el tiempo parecía haber desaparecido y aquellos minutos fueron como un suspiro que pasó demasiado pronto. Lisa hubiera podido seguir ahí toda la noche, de no haber sido por las palabras que Rick murmuró en su oído, mientras le atrapaba traviesamente el lóbulo de su oreja con sus labios, provocándole un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna e hizo que sus rodillas casi cedieran bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a la habitación? – Su voz sonó inusualmente grave, cargada de pasión y de deseo.

Lisa se estremeció y se apartó un poco de él, mirándolo a los ojos. Aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba se veían oscuros, pero dentro de ellos brillaba un fuego que hizo que Lisa se cuestionara su lucidez. Él la miraba intensamente, esperando su respuesta. Sin romper ese contacto visual, lo único que ella pudo hacer fue asentir levemente con la cabeza. Eso fue todo lo que él necesitó. Con un movimiento preciso y decidido, levantó a Lisa, cargándola en sus brazos. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, comenzó a conducirla a su habitación, en donde pensaba continuar por el resto de la noche con los festejos de cumpleaños de su ilustre almirante… de esa mujer que se había convertido en el aire que respiraba, en la sangre que corría por sus venas… Lisa, _su Lisa Hayes_.

-

* * *

-

Apenas habían entrado a la recamara principal y Rick había puesto a Lisa en el suelo, sus besos no se hicieron esperar. En la oscuridad de la habitación el capitán Hunter se había lanzado sobre Lisa como un león sobre su presa, buscando sus labios. Ella había tenido que buscar el apoyo de la pared a sus espaldas para evitar el perder el equilibrio. Sus siluetas se destacaban, iluminadas solamente por la luz de la luna y las estrellas, contra el ventanal panorámico y el bosque que les servía de paisaje de fondo. El rumor de besos y los suspiros de placer y las breves frases llenas de amor y de deseo rompían el silencio de aquel lugar; muy pronto el sonido de la tela de sus ropas, mientras comenzaban a caer al suelo, una a una, fue parte de la perfecta sinfonía de sonidos que eran parte de aquel ritual de amor.

En ese momento ninguno de los dos sentía deseos de ser tierno o delicado. La pasión y el deseo parecían consumirlos. Se necesitaban mutuamente, con urgencia y desesperación y simplemente no había tiempo de nada más. Cuando se sintieron liberados de esa molesta barrera que la ropa había sido para ellos y pudieron sentirse piel con piel, ambos perdieron cualquier rastro de autocontrol que todavía pudieran haber tenido.

Habían hecho el amor en varias ocasiones desde la noche anterior, y todas habían estado cargadas de amor y de ternura. La pasión jamás había faltado, pero al estar ahí, en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, parecía que todo lo que existía entre ellos era una pasión desbordada, una necesidad imperiosa, infinita, urgente… un deseo que parecía quemarles la piel de una manera que llegaba a ser casi dolorosa.

Rick, sin dejar de devorar los labios de Lisa, recorrió su pierna con su mano, haciendo que ella la colocara en torno a su cadera. Ella no cuestionó las órdenes silenciosas del capitán. Sintió cómo él se acercaba a ella aún más íntimamente, oprimiéndola contra la pared a sus espaldas, mientras la besaba de tal manera que era como si quisiera entrar en ella, fundirse con ella, encontrar la esencia misma de su alma en sus labios. Lisa correspondía a aquel beso con la misma pasión y necesidad que él le mostraba. Sus manos acariciaban la espalda y el cabello de Rick desesperadamente mientras lo sentía gemir contra sus labios.

El capitán Hunter pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de ella, acariciando su espalda desnuda, mientras sus labios bajaban a besar su cuello de una manera tan íntima como Lisa jamás lo había sentido. Rick colocó sus manos en la cadera de Lisa, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. Ya era demasiado obvia la necesidad que él tenía de ella y el deseo que le estaba quemando las entrañas. Con un movimiento seguro y definitivo, Rick hizo que ella colocara sus piernas en torno a sus caderas, para poderla cargar y, dando traspiés, llevarla a la cama.

Una vez ahí, se dejó caer sobre ella. El peso del cuerpo del capitán Hunter sobre el suyo, lejos de incomodarla, la hizo sentir totalmente protegida y amada. Le gustaba sentirlo sobre ella, le gustaba sentirlo tan cerca, tan suyo… el rostro de Rick estaba totalmente oculto en el cuello de Lisa, mientras la besaba con tal ardor y tanta pasión, que la piel de ella estaba literalmente ardiendo donde sus labios la tocaban. Ella no podía evitar los suspiros profundos y los pequeños gemidos de placer que él arrancaba de ella con la manera en cómo la besaba, mientras sus manos parecían estar en todos lados, recorriendo su cuerpo, acariciándolo, sintiéndolo, deseándolo…

Lisa ladeó su rostro y buscó los labios de él, quien sin resistirse a los deseos de ella, comenzó a besarla profundamente, explorando cada rincón de su boca con su lengua traviesa y curiosa. Él aún podía sentir el sabor de las fresas en la boca de ella y aquello parecía enloquecerlo aún más. Pero ella no iba a dejar que Rick hiciera todo el trabajo aquella noche… ¡Ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella y quería demostrárselo!

Con un movimiento inesperado, que incluso tomó a Rick por sorpresa, ella lo empujó para que quedara de espaldas, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar siquiera, Lisa se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, sus piernas a ambos lados de la cadera del piloto. Él la miró entre sorprendido y extasiado, pero el beso que ella colocó en sus labios, rápido y travieso, y la manera en cómo comenzó a besarle el pecho y a bajar lentamente por su torso y su estómago, hicieron que Rick gimiera desde lo más profundo de su ser y cerrara los ojos, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba involuntariamente ante el sorpresivo ataque de la almirante Hayes. Lisa lo estaba besando, acariciando, probando en cada centímetro de su piel, en cada rincón de su cuerpo… pero no de una manera tierna y cariñosa como lo había hecho la noche anterior, sino con deseo y pasión, pero dándose su tiempo para disfrutar aquella cercanía tan íntima con su piloto… dándole a él tiempo de gozar de aquel asalto tan apasionado… torturándolo con aquellas caricias que sólo avivaban su necesidad y el deseo imperioso que él tenía de ella.

- ¡Lisa…! – Rick murmuraba sin aliento. - ¡Por favor…!

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos sabía qué era exactamente lo que él le pedía… ¿Qué terminara con aquella tortura… o que siguiera adelante? Las manos de Rick encontraron los hombros de Lisa y sus dedos se clavaron en la piel de ella, quien comenzó a subir una vez más por el torso de él, dejando un caminito de besos ardientes y apasionados a lo largo de su estómago y de su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello.

Momentáneamente sus ojos se encontraron, cuando los de él se entreabrieron pesadamente. Ambos respiraban con dificultad y el corazón les latía tan fuerte, que podían incluso escuchar sus latidos. Rick colocó su mano en la nunca de Lisa, atrayéndola desesperadamente hacia él, buscando sus labios con una urgencia que lo hacía sentirse mareado, al tiempo que la ponía de espaldas en la cama… ¡era el momento de la dulce venganza! Era el momento de llevar a Lisa tan cerca del cielo como fuera posible… sin permitirle aún sentir el paraíso, tal y cómo ella lo había hecho con él.

Mientras la besaba profundamente, sus manos la acariciaban como un preludio a lo que sus labios harían después. Lisa comenzó a respirar por la boca cuando él la libero de aquel beso ardiente y comenzó a besarla en el pecho. Lo único que ella pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y entregarse por completo a las caricias audaces, íntimas y apasionadas de Rick, mientras sus manos acariciaban su cabello y sus labios pronunciaban su nombre con cada suspiro que escapaba de ellos. Sentía que estaba a punto de tocar el paraíso… pero Rick la conocía demasiado bien y sabía exactamente cuando detenerse, cuando disminuir la intensidad de su tortura, cuándo aumentar la intimidad de sus caricias.

Sin embargo aquella tortura lo estaba llevando al límite. Le era difícil contenerse cuando sentía el cuerpo de Lisa vibrando, lleno de vida y de calor… cuando la sentía estremecerse con cada caricia, cuando la escuchaba suspirar y pronunciar su nombre como si se tratara de una oración. Hubo un momento en que él simplemente no pudo resistirse más a aquel paraíso que era el cuerpo de Lisa. Tenía que poseerla o se volvería loco de deseo y de desesperación.

- ¡Lisa! – su voz sonó ronca y grave, mientras se acomodaba sobre de ella y la miraba al rostro. - ¡Te necesito…!

Lisa hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para abrir los ojos, los cuales se encontraron con los de él, que aun en la oscuridad brillaban como si fueran brazas de fuego… un fuego que la quemaba y la consumía. La respiración de Rick era pesada e irregular y sus cabellos le caían sobre los ojos, pegados a su frente sudorosa. Lisa puso su mano en la mejilla de él, atrayéndolo a ella, respondiendo a sus palabras con un beso íntimo y desesperado en el que se entregó por completo a él. Rick así pareció entenderlo, pues mientras la besaba, comenzó a mover sus caderas, buscando esa unión tan anhelada con la mujer a quien amaba de tal manera que su amor le consumía la razón y el pensamiento.

Lisa no se resistió a los deseos de él. Ella misma sentía que si no terminaban pronto con aquello, simplemente perdería la razón. Gimió profundamente contra sus labios cuando sintió a Rick entrar en ella con cuidado pero con firmeza y determinación… aún más que eso, con desesperación… una desesperación que fue obvia en el sonido casi gutural que vibró en su garganta y que ella sintió contra sus labios cuando él se sintió dentro de ella. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse, encontrando un ritmo perfecto, uno que era tan natural e instintivo como el respirar… como el latir de sus corazones que se había acelerado hasta niveles que jamás habían alcanzado nunca antes. En esos momentos incluso esa unión física parecía insuficiente. Ambos sentían que necesitaban más, que deseaban más… querían fundirse en el otro, fusionarse con el otro, consumirse en aquel amor y simplemente desaparecer… entrar debajo de la piel del otro y volverse un solo ser para siempre.

La primera vez que habían hecho el amor ambos habían deseado saborear el momento, alargar aquellas sensaciones y aquel placer tanto como les fuera posible, disfrutar de su amor que finalmente había sido consumado… la primera vez había sido apasionadamente tierna e inolvidable.

Ahora era diferente. La pasión y la necesidad que tenían el uno del otro era tan apremiante que necesitaban llegar al clímax, alcanzarlo juntos… ya no había tiempo para ser pacientes o románticos. En ese momento lo único que les importaba era el estar juntos, el sentirse mutuamente, el satisfacerse mutuamente… aquel acto parecía ser el resultado de tantos años de tensión no resuelta, de tantas peleas y de tantos conflictos… de tantas oportunidades perdidas y tantos sentimientos ocultos.

- ¡Rick…! – Lisa comenzó a murmurar con desesperación cuando sintió que él aumentaba el ritmo y la profundidad de sus embates. - ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter¡TE AMO!

Rick sintió que estaba a punto de perder todo el control que tenía sobre sí mismo e incluso la razón. Jamás en su vida había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento… jamás en su vida había sentido una necesidad tan infinita, un placer tan perfecto… jamás en su vida había amado como amaba a Lisa… jamás había deseado a alguien como la deseaba a ella… jamás había sabido que era capaz de morir de amor, de consumirse en un sentimiento tan absolutamente arrebatador y sentir el paraíso dentro de aquella tortura… jamás pensó que alguien se entregara a él con la confianza y la fe absoluta con que Lisa lo hacía… o que alguien llegaría a amarlo de la manera en que esa mujer lo amaba.

- ¡LISA!

Aquella palabra escapó de sus labios mientras ella sentía cómo los brazos fuertes del piloto se cerraban en torno a ella, posesivamente, de una manera que la hizo quedarse sin respiración por un segundo…

Y después el cielo se abrió y aquel cuarto oscuro fue iluminado por la luz más profunda y brillante del universo, la misma que había brillado en el primer día de la creación… la luz del amor total, incondicional y absoluto.

El amor que ambos se tenían los llevó directamente a las puertas del paraíso, de ese cielo que ambos habían encontrado en el cuerpo y en el corazón del otro. Lisa se aferró a su piloto, como si en ese momento climático de su amor quisiera fundirse con él, mientras él la seguía apretando vehementemente contra su cuerpo, mientras ambos sentían que el placer los sacudía, provocando en ellos las sensaciones más profundas y deliciosas que ellos hubieran alguna vez experimentado en sus vidas. Lisa se sintió llena de Rick cuando sintió que él vaciaba toda su esencia masculina dentro de ella, inundándola por completo con una sensación que más que física era espiritual. Sus labios se buscaron con desesperación, no para besarse, sino simplemente para respirar el aliento del otro mientras él colapsaba sobre ella, totalmente exhausto y rendido y ella lo apretaba aún más contra su cuerpo, sintiéndolo temblar, abrazándolo como si jamás quisiera dejarlo ir.

Recuperar el aliento, normalizar su respiración y el ritmo cardiaco e incluso recuperar la cordura les tomó mucho tiempo. Ninguno de los dos parecía poder moverse. Tenían los ojos cerrados y una expresión de felicidad absoluta y perfecta en el rostro. El delicioso cansancio que sentían en el cuerpo contrastaba con la alegría que les inundaba el alma y la paz absoluta que sentían en su corazón. Ninguno de los dos podía pensar, pues sus mentes estaban ocupadas tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Lo intenso que había sido aquello los había tomado por sorpresa, pero había sido bueno… finalmente habían dejado salir mucha de la tensión que se había acumulado entre ellos por tantos años.

Lisa fue traída de vuelta a la realidad cuando sintió los labios húmedos de Rick besarla suavemente debajo de la barbilla. Entreabrió los ojos, todavía respirando agitadamente y se encontró con Rick, que con una expresión de agotamiento, pero una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, la contemplaba como si estuviera en presencia de una diosa.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lisa! – él apenas pudo murmurar, con voz temblorosa quizás por el cansancio, quizás por la emoción.

Ella sonrió e hizo un ruidito alegre con la garganta, pero no pudo decir nada. Cerró los ojos y permitió que Rick la volviera a besar, esta vez justo debajo de la oreja, antes de volver a recargar su cabeza en el hombro de ella y cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Cómo es posible? – Rick apenas pudo darle un orden coherente a sus pensamientos, mientras sentía el cuerpo de Lisa todavía temblar debajo del suyo. - ¿Cómo es posible que durante tantos años haya permitido que este fuego que hay dentro de Lisa se extinguiera, lenta pero inexorablemente¿Por qué jamás vi este fuego oculto y olvidado que moría poco a poco dentro de ella¡Dios¡Estuve a punto de perderla, de perder todo esto!

Lisa sintió un calorcito muy especial en el pecho cuando escuchó a Rick murmurar suavemente contra su piel que la amaba… aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, era casi como si le estuviera hablando en sueños. Ella ladeó pesadamente su cabeza, para posar suavemente sus labios en la frente sudorosa de Rick y le respondió en un suspiro que ella también lo amaba. Los dos decidieron darse unos momentos para descansar después de esa experiencia tan intensa que acababan de vivir. Comenzaron a dormitar y a dejarse llevar por esas sensaciones que todavía estaban tan frescas en sus cuerpos y en sus corazones.

-

* * *

- 

Poco más tarde los dos estaban abrazados, debajo de las cobijas, descansando cómodamente instalados en las almohadas. Rick estaba de espaldas y ella, acurrucada en su pecho, descansaba sobre su corazón. Él le acariciaba distraídamente la espalda desnuda mientras Lisa se entretenía en trazar los músculos de su pecho, de su abdomen y de sus brazos con las yemas de sus dedos, mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en el paisaje nocturno del ventanal que estaba junto a la cama.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick murmuró después de un buen rato, sin poder evitar la sonrisa traviesa y soñadora que apareció en sus labios. – Eso fue… ¡Wow!

Lisa se rió y aquella risa pareció inundar el corazón del piloto con una alegría profunda que le calentó el pecho. Ella levantó la vista y los ojos de ambos se encontraron y sonrieron.

- ¡Siempre tan elocuente, capitán Hunter!

- ¡Hmmm! – Rick se estiró. – Espero que le haya gustado, almirante… después de todo es su cumpleaños.

- Fue maravilloso… - Lisa suspiró sin poder evitarlo. - ¿Qué te pareció a ti?

Rick sonrió pícaramente y suspiró profundamente.

- Jamás había sentido algo tan intenso en mi vida… después de esto yo creo que ni siquiera los vuelos de prueba en el VF-4 me producirán las descargas de adrenalina que tú me produces, Hayes.

- ¿Debo de tomar eso como un cumplido, Hunter?

- Tómalo como quieras… - Rick la besó suavemente en los labios. - ¡Nunca me imaginé que tuvieras ese fuego dentro de ti, Lisa! – ella se sonrojó. - ¡Lo que me hiciste sentir…!

Rick buscó palabras para expresarse, pero no encontró ninguna que pudiera describir lo que había sentido esa noche al estar con ella. Lisa así pareció entenderlo, pues se limitó a besarlo suave pero largamente en los labios.

- Tú no estuviste tan mal, piloto.

Cuando Lisa se separó de él y volvió a anidarse en su pecho, Rick sonrió complacido y siguió acariciando el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer.

- ¿Te dejaste el collar de esmeralda? – Rick preguntó, cuando su mano se topó con él.

- No me diste mucho tiempo de quitármelo. – Lisa respondió con una risita apagada.

Rick se sonrojó, pensando en cómo habían sucedido las cosas entre ellos. Habría momentos de ternura y momentos de romance, pero aquella vez todo había sido deseo, pasión, necesidad… ¡Y es que Lisa Hayes lo enloquecía! Miró a Lisa, quien se había sentado en la cama y se estaba quitando el collar para dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche. Contempló su cabello cayéndole sobre los hombros, su piel perfecta, su figura hermosa delineada por la suave luz de la luna… Rick no pudo evitar el sonreír al saberse dueño de semejante belleza. Abrió sus brazos para recibirla cuando ella volvió a recostarse en su pecho, y le besó la frente con ternura.

- Me gustas mucho, Hayes. – Susurró. – Y te amo aún más.

- Y yo a ti, Hunter. – Lisa murmuró contra su pecho. - ¿Sabes? Jamás pensé que algún día llegaríamos a esto…

- ¿Y por qué no? – Rick preguntó con interés, acariciándole la espalda. - ¿Pensaste que yo iba a resistir tus encantos y que jamás me iba a derretir ante tu belleza¡Vaya! Tenías una opinión bastante errada de mí, Lisa. ¡Eres puro fuego¿Crees que soy tan fuerte como para no ser totalmente consumido por ti?

- No lo sé. – Lisa sonrió con tristeza. – No es el momento de recordar estas cosas pero sí, hubo un tiempo en el que algo como esto parecía un sueño imposible… hubo un tiempo en el que incluso una mirada tuya era… todo un logro si lograba conseguirla.

- Lisa… - Rick sintió que su corazón se sacudía con aquellas palabras. – Lo sé y lo siento… ¡Fui un tonto! Pero siempre has sido tú, amor… fui un ciego para no ver lo obvio… y demasiado orgulloso como para no ceder a los sentimientos que siempre tuve por ti… pero sobre todo, fui un cobarde que jamás se atrevió a decirte las cosas de frente, mirándote a los ojos.

- Ya hemos hablado de eso, mi vida. – Lisa lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. – Es el pasado…

- Un pasado en el que te hice sufrir, en el que me comporté como un perfecto estúpido… en el que pretendí hacerte creer que las cosas no me importaban, que tú no me importabas… Lisa, yo—

- Quizás tú decías una cosa, pero tus acciones te contradecían, amor. – Lisa seguía mirándolo profundamente a los ojos. – Ambos vivimos una guerra… ambos peleamos, ambos sufrimos, tuvimos perdidas, fuimos heridos física y espiritualmente. Pero sobre todo, ambos somos sobrevivientes y ¿Sabes una cosa? En cada una de esas ocasiones en las que sobreviví a lo imposible… cuando abría los ojos, tú estabas ahí a mi lado.

- ¡Lisa…! – Rick no supo que más decir.

Lisa se sentó en la cama, mirando a la ventana. Rick recorría su espalda desnuda con la yema de sus dedos sin saber exactamente qué era lo que ella estaba pensando. Finalmente ella se puso de pie, se envolvió en la sábana y caminó hasta el ventanal, para contemplar el paisaje exterior. Rick ladeó su cabeza, tratando de comprender a esa mujer que jamás dejaría de ser un enigma para él.

- Hubo un tiempo en el que tú fuiste un sueño inalcanzable para mí, Rick Hunter. – ella lo miró con una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se derritiera. – Hubo un tiempo en el que yo soñaba con tu amor…

- ¿Pero…?

Rick se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro, sin preocuparse en ocultar su desnudez. Lisa abrió la sábana que la cobijaba, para recibir a Rick en ella y cubrirlo.

- Pero ahora ya nada de eso tiene importancia. – Lisa le sonrió, sintiendo la suavidad y el calor de su piel desnuda contra la suya. – Ahora estamos juntos y eso es todo lo que importa.

- ¿Juntos? – Rick recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Lisa. – No amor, no estamos juntos… es mucho más que eso, Lisa Hayes… somos uno.

Lisa sonrió una sonrisa que pareció iluminar la oscuridad de la habitación. Comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Rick, sus costados, sus brazos, mientras él seguía recargado contra ella y dejaba escapar pequeños gruñidos de satisfacción de su garganta cada vez que ella tocaba alguno de sus puntos débiles. Lisa recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él, suspirando satisfecha y sonriendo soñadoramente al escuchar su corazón y sentir cada uno de sus latidos.

- Si sigues haciendo eso no vamos a dormir esta noche. – Rick gruñó en su oído cuando las caricias de ella se intensificaron debajo de la sábana.

- ¿Quién dijo que quería dormir¿Se cansó tan pronto, capitán Hunter?

Rick abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la respuesta tan inesperada de ella… sí, sin duda Lisa jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo. Sin embargo decidió que no era momento de pensar en nada… no cuando ella había comenzado a besarlo suave y traviesamente, plantando besitos juguetones y fugaces en la comisura de sus labios, en sus mejillas, en su frente, en sus ojos… y mucho menos cuando sus manos estaban haciendo las maravillas que estaban haciendo debajo de la sábana.

- ¡Lisa…! – Rick gruñó otra vez. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¿Necesitas que te lo explique, Hunter? – Lisa lo besó detrás del oído, en su punto débil. – Digamos que… si me lo permites, puedo mostrarte el camino al paraíso.

- ¡Eres terrible, Lisa Hayes!

- ¿Es eso una queja, capitán? – Lisa lo besó en el hombro.

- De ninguna manera, almirante. – Rick suspiró contra el cuello de ella. – Tómelo como una… simple observación. – sus últimas palabras habían sido un gruñido.

Instintivamente ambos buscaron sus labios y comenzaron a besarse con un beso apasionado que poco a poco comenzó a hacerse tierno y lleno de amor y cariño. Después de la sesión previa, ninguno de los dos tenía fuerzas para repetir la experiencia… pero ambos deseaban volverse a sentir tan íntimamente cerca como les fuera posible. La pasión había dado paso a la ternura, al afecto y al cariño que ambos se profesaban. Lentamente y sin dejar de besarse, ambos encontraron su camino hasta la cama. Rick se sentó en la orilla, mientras Lisa, de pie frente a él, lo abrazaba con amor. Él posó su mejilla en su abdomen suave y se permitió perderse en las sensaciones que el cuerpo de ella le provocaba, antes de que Lisa, con esa actitud de mando que era tan característica de ella, pusiera sus manos en el pecho del piloto, para obligarlo a recostarse sobre la cama.

Rick no opuso resistencia, obedeció las órdenes silenciosas que recibía de su almirante, sin romper el contacto visual con ella, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que la amaba. Lentamente, tomándose su tiempo y provocando que el corazón del piloto se desquiciara, Lisa se tendió sobre él. Sus cuerpos inmediatamente se amoldaron el uno al otro mientras comenzaban a moverse instintivamente y comenzaban a hacer el amor, lentamente, sin prisas, queriendo sentirse, queriendo disfrutarse… en ese momento el destino final no importaba, querían disfrutar el camino tanto como pudieran, gozarse mutuamente. Los besos, las caricias, las palabras dulces, las miradas cargadas de ternura hicieron que ambos llegaran al límite de sus fuerzas, llevándose mutuamente al paraíso.

Finalmente Lisa, que aún estaba sobre Rick, descansó su cuerpo sobre el del piloto. Él la abrazó estrechamente y ambos se besaron en los labios antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y ambos, ya sin fuerzas, se entregaran al sueño más profundo, pacífico y relajado de sus vidas. Un sueño reparador después de aquella sesión de amor que los había dejado físicamente exhaustos pero espiritualmente renovados y llenos de optimismo y energía para seguir adelante, caminando el camino de la vida que habían decidido caminar juntos.

-

* * *

-

Rick se levantó bastante tarde esa mañana. Había pasado un buen rato contemplando a Lisa, viéndola dormir y acariciándola con amor mientras recordaba la noche tan increíble que habían pasado juntos y se preguntaba si todo aquello en realidad estaba sucediendo o si tan sólo era un sueño, como tantos que había tenido en su vida… sueños en los que siempre soñaba que había alguien que lo quería, que se interesaba en él, que se quedaba a su lado… que lo amaba.

Pero la realidad había superado cualquier sueño que él hubiera tenido antes. Tanta soledad y tanto dolor ahora parecían algo tan lejano… Lisa había llegado a su vida inesperadamente. Sin duda ella no era la persona que él había tenido en mente cuando soñaba con su mujer ideal. Lisa había roto todos los esquemas y lo había tomado por sorpresa. Ahora sabía que lo ideal no es necesariamente lo mejor. Ahora sabía que, sin duda, el amor de su vida era esa mujer de cabello color miel y ojos esmeralda que descansaba desnuda en sus brazos después de haber hecho el amor con él toda la noche.

Rick suspiró soñadoramente, pero el ruido que respondió desde su estómago lo hizo percatarse de lo hambriento que estaba.

- ¡No es para menos! Necesito una buena carga de carbohidratos después de haber hecho tanto ejercicio toda la noche. – Rick se rió.

Se permitió contemplar a Lisa unos momentos más antes de dejar la cama. Quería prepararle el desayuno… ¡pero era tan difícil dejarla! Él hubiera querido quedarse en la cama con ella todo el día. ¡Se veía tan hermosa y tan feliz! Se inclinó para besarla en la frente con ternura y después de asegurarse de que estuviera bien arropada, recogió su bóxer y su camiseta y salió de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido.

Una vez en la cocina puso el café en la cafetera y se recargó en la barra. Se talló los ojos y no pudo evitar el bostezar. ¡Se sentía exhausto como nunca en su vida! Y sin embargo le era tan imposible quitarse de los labios una sonrisita tonta como lo era el tratar de suprimir esos suspiros que de cuando en cuando escapaban de su pecho cuando recordaba los eventos de la noche anterior.

- Nunca pensé que Lisa tuviera tanta energía… o tanta pasión.

Rick sacó varios ingredientes para preparar el desayuno, aunque en realidad no estaba haciendo nada más que ver las cajas sobre la barra y tratar de coordinar sus pensamientos, tratando de decidir qué era exactamente lo que debía o podía preparar con aquellos ingredientes… sin siquiera recordar que había comida precocinada en el refrigerador que sólo necesitaba ser colocada en el microondas.

Bostezó una vez más y se estiró perezosamente, cuando Lisa entró de improviso a la cocina, vistiendo una bata blanca que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y que literalmente le cortó la inspiración a Rick en medio de su bostezo y su ejercicio de estiramiento.

- ¡Buenos días, capitán Hunter! – Lisa lo saludó de pasada, yendo directamente a la cafetera.

Rick la observó y parpadeó un par de veces antes de percatarse de la sonrisa traviesa que Lisa tenía en los labios mientras servía dos tazas de café y las colocaba sobre la mesa. Él tuvo que sentarse para darle espacio a Lisa para moverse por la cocina.

- ¿Qué vamos a desayunar¡Dios, estoy hambrienta!

Lisa abrió el refrigerador y se inclinó para observar sus reservas de comida, provocando que el corazón de Rick dejara de latir por un segundo.

- ¡Hey! – se quejó el piloto. - ¿No me vas a dar mi beso de buenos días?

- Hmmm… - Lisa sonrió juguetonamente sobre su hombro. – Pensé que te gustaba tomar tu café sin azúcar.

Rick gruñó y la tomó por la cintura, haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas. Lisa soltó una risita divertida, pero no hizo nada por defenderse del ataque de su piloto.

- Sin azúcar, pero con miel… ¡Con mucha miel!

Rick la besó en los labios y ella respondió, poniendo sus brazos en torno al cuello de su piloto e intensificando el beso. Cuando se separaron, rompiendo el beso con un sonidito, los dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron provocativamente. No había necesidad de palabras, no tenían que decir nada para ambos saber lo que el otro estaba pensando: que aquella había sido la noche más maravillosa e increíble de sus vidas.

- Además, - Rick habló después de un momento, mientras besaba a Lisa otra vez. – Sé que a ti te gustan las cosas dulces por la mañana. – le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Rick…! – Lisa se rió y se puso de pie. - ¿Qué quieres desayunar? Todavía hay pastel de anoche… ¿Quieres que te prepare algunos huevos o algo?

- Tengo hambre. – él aceptó, contemplándola mientras se movía por la cocina. - ¿Tú no?

- ¿Y todavía me lo preguntas, amor? – Lisa le sonrió. – Anoche gasté todas mis reservas de energía. ¡Necesito llenar el tanque!

Rick se rió divertido y fue a abrir el refrigerador.

- ¡Yo también! Oye, aquí hay waffles y jugo y otras cosas… ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos esto y empleamos nuestro tiempo en algo más interesante que el estar cocinando?

- ¡Vaya! – Lisa observó los paquetes de comida precocinada que Rick ya había puesto sobre la barra. – Que tú prefieras dedicarte a otras actividades en vez de comer… eso debe de ser una señal del Apocalipsis.

Rick puso la comida en el microondas y mientras se calentaba se acercó a Lisa por detrás, abrazándola por la cintura y besándola profundamente en el cuello.

- ¡Y todo es tu culpa, Lisa Hayes¡Todo es tu culpa!

- ¿Qué tienes planeado para el día de hoy? – Lisa se dio media vuelta para mirar a Rick de frente y le sonrió de tal manera, que el piloto sintió que su corazón se derretía.

- Hmmm… - el la seguía abrazando por la cintura. – No sé… ¿Quedarnos en casa y seguir practicando nuestro nuevo pasatiempo favorito?

Lisa escondió su rostro en el cuello de Rick y soltó una risita que hizo que él se riera también. La besó en la sien y le apartó el cabello para dejar al descubierto su cuello y su oreja y poder besarla ahí.

- Estaba pensando en ir a escalar la montaña… no sé, podríamos llevarnos comida y hacer un día de campo allá arriba. No creo que vaya a llover y estoy seguro que las vistas desde allá arriba son espectaculares.

- Sí, me parece una idea magnífica pero— ¿Crees que podamos caminar?

Rick levantó una ceja, no entendiendo a lo que Lisa se refería con aquello. Tardó un segundo antes de que su cerebro registrara aquel comentario, pero luego soltó una risa divertida.

- ¡Estoy en lo dicho, eres terrible, Lisa!

- Pero así te gusto¿No?

Ella lo miró a los ojos, sus ojos esmeralda brillando tan intensamente como él jamás los había visto resplandecer antes. La besó en medio de los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Así me encantas, Lisa Hayes¡Así me vuelves loco!

- Loco ya estabas desde antes de que yo llegara, así que me rehúso a tomar responsabilidad por eso.

Rick fingió enfado y levantó a Lisa en vilo, girándola en el aire mientras le decía que era una malvada y que si no la amara tanto podría llegar a odiarla. Lisa se reía, sintiéndose viva y feliz como nunca en su vida. Su juego fue interrumpido por la alarma del microondas, indicándoles que el desayuno estaba listo. Los dos se besaron suavemente en los labios antes de comenzar a desayunar… o más bien a devorar sus alimentos, pues ambos estaban tan hambrientos, que sentían que podrían _comerse un caballo_, cómo Rick tan gráficamente lo había puesto en palabras. Ambos comenzaron a hablar sobre los planes que tenían para su día, el último que pasarían en la cabaña, y la manera en como pensaban aprovecharlo y disfrutarlo al máximo.

Una ducha rápida siguió al desayuno, la cuál tomaron juntos a petición de Rick que de pronto se sentía ecológico y había insistido en que debían de ahorrar agua. Después ambos se vistieron cómoda y abrigadamente. Rick ordenó un poco la cabaña mientras Lisa preparaba un tentempié para llevar con ellos a su expedición.

Poco antes del medio día salieron de la cabaña y comenzaron a escalar la imponente montaña que se elevaba majestuosamente detrás de la misma. Ambos se sentían un poco cansados, pero decidieron que bien valdría la pena el esfuerzo, pues como Rick había dicho, los paisajes desde aquella cumbre debían de ser espectaculares. Comenzaron a escalar sin prisa, dándose su tiempo y yendo a un paso suave que no los cansara. Después de todo tenían todo el día por delante y el prospecto de pasar un par de horas escalando la montaña mientras compartían anécdotas o se bromeaban el uno al otro era demasiado irresistible. Aquel ascenso estuvo salpicado de risas, gritos de falsa indignación, bromas y claro, el beso ocasional con el que ambos se sorprendían en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento.

-

* * *

-

Habían alcanzado la cúspide de la montaña después de un par de horas de ascenso, lo cual había sido bastante bueno, considerando lo escarpada de la misma y lo cansados que ambos se sentían. Pero al llegar arriba ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el esfuerzo había valido la pena tan sólo por contemplar los paisajes tan maravillosos que se tenían del bosque y las montañas circundantes. Eran vistas tan hermosas que hicieron que Rick y Lisa quedaran sin aliento e incluso sin palabras por varios minutos mientras los contemplaban.

Rick hizo buen uso de su cámara fotográfica, capturando cada paisaje y cada momento para la posteridad, como él mismo decía. Finalmente se instalaron en un paraje que tenía una vista especialmente majestuosa y ambos decidieron descansar un poco, contemplar el paisaje, comer e hidratarse antes de iniciar el descenso, el cual sin duda sería mucho más rápido y sencillo.

Rick observaba a Lisa mientras ella se ocupaba en sacar la comida de la mochila y colocarla sobre un mantel que había llevado para la ocasión. Mientras hacía eso, sonreía y tarareaba suavemente una canción para sí misma. ¡Se veía hermosa! Las flores que crecían en todas partes a su alrededor, como mensajeras de la ya inminente primavera, le proporcionaban a la almirante Hayes un fondo perfecto que sólo lograba realzar su belleza tan natural y tan femenina. El capitán Hunter siempre relacionaría el aroma fresco y dulce de los bosques con Lisa.

Desvió su mirada, clavándola en el paisaje frente a sí y de pronto se quedó muy pensativo. Estar con ella era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado en su vida. Él estaba acostumbrado a vivir su vida solo, sin tener a nadie a su lado… estaba acostumbrado a llegar a una casa vacía, a proveer para sí mismo, a velar por sí mismo sin tener que cuidar de nadie más, sin tener que preocuparse por nadie más. Siempre había sido así y él siempre pensó que así sería durante toda su vida. Tomó una piedrita del suelo y la arrojó a lo lejos, a un pequeño arroyo que corría cerca de donde estaban.

El sonido del agua hizo que Lisa levantara la vista y la clavara en Rick. A ella no le gustó lo que vio. Conocía la mirada que él tenía en los ojos, esa mirada ausente y preocupada… de pronto presintió que algo no estaba bien, aunque no tenía idea de qué podría ser. Y de pronto sintió esa sensación que había llegado a ser tan familiar para ella en los meses pasados: una sensación de vacío en el estómago, un miedo interno, profundo… el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Rick? – lo llamó tentativamente. - ¿Quieres comer?

- ¿Qué…? – Rick pareció salir de un sueño. - ¡Oh, sí! Gracias Lisa…

Tomó uno de los sándwiches que ella había preparado y comenzó a comerlo sin mucho ánimo. Lisa notó que de pronto se había puesto pálido y fue a sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó sinceramente preocupada.

- ¡Claro que me siento bien! – Rick sonrió, pero su sonrisa no pareció ser del todo espontánea. - ¿Por qué no habría de sentirme bien, si tengo a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo a mi lado?

Lisa se obligó a sonreír. Tomó un sándwich y empezó a comerlo sin gran entusiasmo. Quizás sólo se trataba de su imaginación… tal vez Rick sólo estaba cansado y por eso se notaba tan extraño. ¿Pero podría ser que hubiera algo más? Sin poder evitarlo, Lisa pensó en lo similar que esa escena parecía ser a lo que había ocurrido entre ellos el año anterior en el día de su cumpleaños. También habían ido a comer al bosque – aquello parecía estarse convirtiendo en una tradición -, y Rick se había portado ausente, había estado pensativo, incluso triste. Lisa sacudió la cabeza. No podía pensar en eso, después de los días que había compartido con Rick en esa cabaña era más que obvio lo que él sentía por ella… si de pronto se había quedado tan callado y pensativo pues… se debía al cansancio, no había otra explicación.

Rick miró a Lisa y notó que de pronto ella se había quedado muy callada. Durante todo el trayecto ambos habían estado bromeando y riendo… ¿Estaría cansada¿Se sentiría mal?

- ¿Qué tienes tú, amor? – Rick se notaba preocupado. – Te ves un poco pálida.

- ¿Yo? – Lisa se sobresaltó. – Yo estoy bien… sólo un poco cansada.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Claro… - Lisa sonrió forzadamente.

Rick suspiró y dejó su sándwich al lado. Sentía mariposas en el estómago y no podía obligarse a comer. Había algo que quería decirle a Lisa, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Recogió sus rodillas contra su pecho y recargó su barbilla en ellas, adquiriendo un semblante pensativo y ausente que de inmediato alarmó a Lisa.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rick? – Lisa también puso su comida a un lado y se acercó a él, pero sin atreverse a tocarlo. – Y no me digas que no es nada… porque yo sé que algo te molesta.

- No me molesta, Lisa… - respondió él sin atreverse a mirarla. – Pero sí… hay algo que debo decirte…

Lisa pasó saliva. Súbitamente su boca se había secado y sus manos se sentían heladas. No sabía qué le estaba sucediendo, no sabía porqué sentía aquello. No tenía motivos para dudar de Rick ni del amor que él le profesaba pero… pero las antiguas inseguridades parecieron aflorar en ella de golpe.

- ¿De qué se trata? – apenas pudo hacer que su voz saliera de su garganta e hizo un esfuerzo supremo para evitar que se quebrara.

- Lisa, yo—es que no sé cómo decirte lo que te tengo que decir… pero—

- ¡Simplemente dilo! – ella se desesperó.

Rick la miró y notó que sus ojos se habían oscurecido y brillaban con las lágrimas que estaba intentando contener. Él mismo sintió que sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y aquello alarmó a Lisa… ahora estaba segura de que algo no estaba bien.

- Lisa… han sucedido tantas cosas entre nosotros… en estos años, en estos meses… en estas últimas semanas, sobre todo en estos últimos días…yo—yo no sé cómo decir esto sin… sin que pienses que estoy tratando de tomar ventaja sobre ti o que sólo te he usado—no lo sé…

- Rick¿qué sucede¡Sólo dímelo!

El capitán Hunter la miró a los ojos, sintiéndose incapaz de seguir adelante con lo que quería decir. Lisa sintió que su corazón se oprimía… él estaba asustado, eso era obvio para ella, y aquello no le gustaba. Se percató de la manera en cómo Rick intentó hablar en un par de ocasiones, pero la voz no salió de su garganta… aquel silencio dramático le provocaba un escalofrío en el cuerpo… un pensamiento cruzó por su mente… ¿Sería acaso que Rick le iba a pedir tiempo? Quizás se sentía abrumado por todo lo que había caído sobre ellos tan súbitamente y de improviso… sus responsabilidades militares, sus nuevos roles dentro de la RDF, su relación de pareja… había sido demasiado y no habían tenido mucho tiempo para asimilar las cosas. Quizás esos días en la cabaña lo habían hecho pensar y tal vez…

_- Tal vez ahora que me tuvo, ahora que ya me entregué a él y que él pudo satisfacer sus deseos, tal vez ahora— ¡No!_ – Lisa se reprendió a sí misma. - _¡Rick no es esa clase de hombre¡Él me ama, él jamás me haría algo así¡Debes tener fe, Lisa… debes confiar en él! Sólo escúchalo… ¡Habla Rick Hunter¡Sólo dime lo que tengas que decir!_

- Lisa yo—quiero que sepas que te amo. – Rick finalmente se las había arreglado para comenzar a hablar. – Te amo como jamás pensé que llegaría a amar a nadie en mi vida… te has convertido en algo que es tan indispensable para mí como… como el aire que respiro… te llevo en la piel, Lisa… ¡Te amo!

- ¡Rick…! – Lisa sintió que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

- Sé que esto parecerá muy imprevisto pero no lo es… lo he estado pensando mucho últimamente y yo… antes de decirte lo que te quiero decir, quiero que sepas que mis intenciones contigo son serias y formales, Lisa… algún día me gustaría casarme contigo, formar una familia… pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado…

- A mí también, Rick. – Lisa murmuró.

- Es que— yo he vivido mi vida solo, Lisa… para mí todo esto es nuevo y diferente… para mí el estar contigo es algo… algo que ha puesto mi mundo de cabeza… que me ha hecho sentir seguro y protegido… que me ha dado una paz que jamás había experimentado antes en mi vida.

Rick guardó silencio, cómo si su valor lo hubiera súbitamente abandonado. Lisa lo observaba insistentemente, sin saber a dónde se dirigía el piloto con aquellas palabras. Sin duda eso no parecía un rompimiento, aunque tampoco una propuesta de matrimonio… ¿Le pediría tiempo? Tiempo para alejarse un poco, para poner en orden sus pensamientos, para comprender sus sentimientos… ¿Era eso lo que él necesitaba?

Rick apartó la mirada de los ojos de Lisa y arrojó otra piedrita al arroyo que corría frente a ellos. Lisa sentía que no podía siquiera respirar, quería que él siguiera hablando, que la sacara del mar de dudas y de incertidumbre al que la había arrojado tan intempestivamente. ¿Por qué ese piloto debía de ser tan imprevisible? Lo que había comenzado como un día de campo perfecto ahora se había convertido en un recuerdo de los días de antaño… aquellos días en los que ella jamás pudo estar segura en qué terreno pisaba con Rick Hunter. ¡Ya no iba a pasar por lo mismo nunca más! Necesitaba que él hablara con ella, que le dijera exactamente qué era lo que pasaba por su mente… ella lo entendería¡claro que lo haría! Pero la duda siempre es peor que la verdad.

- ¡Rick, por favor! – Lisa murmuró. – ¡Dime qué es lo que sucede contigo!

Él la miró y la tomó de las manos. Las de él también se sentían frías y sudorosas. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y Lisa vio que todavía había lágrimas en esos ojos azules que la fascinaban. Raras veces había visto llorar a Rick y aquello la hizo alarmarse un poco más.

- Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que mi deber como soldado era entregar mi vida cuando esta fuera requerida en nombre de la humanidad… ahora sé que mi deber como hombre es vivir por ti, Lisa… y mi deber como soldado es morir por ti cuando ya no haya otra defensa posible… pero Lisa, no quiero morir solo.

- Rick… - Lisa comenzó a llorar al escuchar aquellas palabras. - ¿Por qué me dices esto?

El capitán pasó saliva y no pudo contener las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Se acercó a Lisa y la besó suavemente en los labios, los cuales se sentían fríos y secos. Ella no pudo responder a ese beso, pero sintió el sabor de las lágrimas de Rick en sus labios y aquello la enterneció.

- Lisa… - Rick la miró directamente a los ojos, tratando de penetrar en ella, de entrar en su alma y de que ella supiera, sin lugar a dudas lo sincero que era con lo que estaba a punto de decirle. – Siento que mis fuerzas se terminaron, yo—simplemente ya no puedo seguir con mi vida solo… ya no puedo caminar solo… Lisa, yo ya no puedo ni quiero vivir solo. ¿Me comprendes¡Ya no quiero estar solo!

Lisa no pudo evitar el sollozar suavemente al escuchar las palabras de Rick. Su corazón había comenzado a latir con violencia en su pecho y sentía que su cuerpo entero estaba temblando suave, pero perceptiblemente. Rick la miraba a los ojos, estudiándola, tratando de leer sus reacciones a sus palabras. Se inclinó para besarle las manos y luego volvió a clavar su mirada en aquellos ojos esmeralda que brillaban con las lágrimas, tocados suavemente por la luz del sol de la tarde.

- ¿Me aceptarías, Lisa Hayes? – su voz sonó firme y decidida. - ¿Aceptarías vivir con este piloto solitario y hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo?

Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron de golpe y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco… Rick ¿le estaba pidiendo que vivieran juntos¿Era eso lo que no se había atrevido a decir antes? Lisa estaba tan sorprendida que no podía reaccionar. Rick había dejado de respirar, pero no obtenía respuesta de ella. Bajó su mirada y se notó apenado.

- No quiero que pienses que te traje aquí sólo para obligarte a aceptar mi propuesta… tampoco quiero que pienses que quiero vivir contigo por los beneficios de tu rango. Lisa, es más que eso… ¡Te amo! Y no puedo imaginarme el despertar por la mañana sin que tú estés a mi lado… simplemente no puedo ya imaginar mi vida sin ti… quiero formalizar las cosas, Lisa… tampoco deseo que vivamos juntos solamente así, porque mis planes a corto plazo incluyen el casarme con la mujer más hermosa e increíble del mundo… pero sé que eso lleva tiempo y yo… ¡Lisa, yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti¡Ya no quiero vivir sin ti!

Rick levantó sus ojos y se encontró con Lisa, quien le sonreía con tanto amor y tanta ternura como él jamás había visto en su rostro. A pesar de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, ella se notaba feliz.

- ¡Eres un tonto, Rick Hunter! – Lisa soltó una risita nerviosa. – Pensé que—no sé, pensé que ibas a pedirme tiempo… que me ibas a decir que necesitabas alejarte un poco o que—

- ¿Y por qué habría yo de hacer algo así? – Rick estaba sinceramente sorprendido. – Lisa, creo que no te has dado cuenta de la mujer tan increíblemente maravillosa que eres, de lo hermosa que eres… ¡De lo magnífica que eres! Yo soy un demonio con suerte… no sé que viste en mí, Lisa Hayes… ni siquiera sé porqué estás aquí conmigo… ¡Pero te tengo a mi lado! Después de todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros, después de que te he conocido de la manera en que te conozco… ¡Después de que he vivido contigo los momentos más maravillosos de mi vida! Lisa… después de todo eso¿Crees que yo me alejaría de ti¡Me has hecho adicto a ti, Lisa Hayes¡Te amo!

- Rick… yo… es que en mi vida… de una u otra manera, la gente a la que amo termina… yéndose… y al final siempre vuelvo a estar sola, yo—

- ¡Lisa! – Rick habló enérgicamente, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. - ¡Yo estoy aquí para quedarme¡Yo no voy a irme a ningún lado¡No sin ti¿Lo comprendes¡Yo jamás te voy a abandonar!

Un sollozo escapó del pecho de Lisa y sacudió su cuerpo. Rick se apresuró a recibirla en su pecho y a dejarla que se desahogara en el. Él mismo no pudo evitar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas; recargó su cabeza en el cabello de Lisa y cerró los ojos, mientras la acariciaba con amor.

- Estuviste tan cerca de mí todo este tiempo, Lisa… - él murmuraba en su oído. – Tan cerca que yo no te veía… pero jamás te fuiste, jamás me abandonaste, siempre te quedaste a mi lado, creíste en mí, no te diste por vencida… me amaste aún cuando yo no merecía tu amor… me amaste porque sabías que yo necesitaba ser amado… porque tu me conoces mejor de lo que yo mismo me conozco, Lisa… porque mientras yo pensaba que estaba solo, tu estabas a mi lado, cuidándome sin que yo quisiera me diera cuenta… ¡Siempre estuviste ahí! Tú siempre me viste aún y cuando yo fuera invisible para los demás… siempre me escuchaste, cuando nadie más parecía escuchar mi voz, mis gritos de auxilio… ¡siempre estuviste ahí para tenderme una mano amiga, para arrojarme un salvavidas, para sacarme a flote y no dejar que me hundiera! En mis peores momentos, fue tu presencia la que siempre estuvo a mi lado… Lisa… yo estaba perdido y fuiste tú la que me encontraste… ¡siempre has estado a mi lado, jamás me has abandonado! Bueno… ahora soy yo quien quiere quedarse a tu lado y ser tu compañero, tu amigo, tu cómplice, tu pareja, tu complemento para toda la vida… para toda la eternidad.

Las palabras de Rick sólo habían provocado que Lisa llorara aún con más sentimiento. Por más que trataba de controlarse, no podía hacerlo. Las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir… pero eran lágrimas de alegría. Rick la separó de sí y la miró al rostro con una mirada que más que amor reflejaba adoración. Se inclinó sobre ella para besarle los ojos y secar sus lágrimas.

- ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter! – Lisa murmuró y una sonrisa tímida apareció en su rostro. - ¡TE AMO!

Rick no podía apartar su mirada de sus ojos. ¡La amaba tanto¡Le gustaba tanto! Esa mujer lo enloquecía, lo hacía sentirse mareado, lo llevaba al cielo, lo hacía perder la razón… no, ya no podría vivir sin ella. Nunca más volvería a estar solo, ahora que ella estaba a su lado.

- Aún no respondes mi pregunta. – Rick le limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares con una ternura y cuidado que hicieron que ella se estremeciera con aquella caricia. - ¿Estás dispuesta a dar este salto al vacío conmigo… este salto de fe? No tengo mucho que ofrecerte, Lisa… pero te doy todo lo que tengo, y eso es mi corazón y mi vida entera.

- ¡Oh Rick!

Lisa se arrojó a sus brazos, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que hizo que él perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas… aunque tal vez aquello no había sido completamente un accidente. Rick sintió los labios de Lisa que lo besaban con vehemente pasión, pero con amor y ternura… ¡Solamente Lisa Hayes podría ser capaz de semejantes contrastes!

Ella se separó lentamente de él; le sonrió con amor brillándole en los ojos. Él entreabrió sus ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Yo tampoco quiero estar sola, Rick. – Lisa le habló con una voz llena de esperanza y de cariño. – Esto es un salto de fe, eso es cierto… pero uno que yo estoy dispuesta a dar contigo, Rick Hunter…

- ¿A donde el viento nos lleve? – Rick preguntó en el mismo tono de voz.

- ¡A donde el viento nos lleve! – Lisa respondió en un susurro.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento, sintiendo cómo algo explotaba súbitamente en su pecho y los inundaba con una energía tan fuerte que hacía que sus cuerpos se calentaran como si un fuego poderoso hubiera comenzado a arder sin control dentro de sus corazones.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que esto es una locura y de que probablemente terminémonos asesinándonos mutuamente antes de que lleguemos al altar? – Rick se rió.

- Sí, lo sé… ¡Pero acepto el riesgo¡Si ya hemos llegado hasta aquí…! – Lisa lo miraba con amor.

- ¿Entonces es un sí? – Rick preguntó inocentemente. - ¿Me quieres adoptar y cuidar y dejar que me quede a tu lado para siempre¡Prometo que me voy a portar bien… tanto como pueda!

Lisa soltó una risita y se inclinó sobre él.

- ¡Es un sí, Rick Hunter! En mi corazón el viento siempre soplará a tu favor. _¡Siempre!_

Lisa murmuró vehementemente esas palabras contra sus labios antes de que ambos se entregaran a un beso largo y cargado de amor, de pasión y de promesas y sueños. De pronto el mundo se había convertido en un lugar perfecto… un mundo en donde ya no tendrían que caminar solos, pues ahora el camino era uno que ambos recorrerían tomados de la mano… ¡A donde el viento los llevara!

-

* * *

-

Después de aquellos momentos de dudas, de incertidumbre y de ternura que ambos habían vivido, los dos se sentaron sobre el mantel y reanudaron la comida que habían interrumpido. El buen ánimo volvía a reinar entre ellos, mientras comenzaban a hacer mil planes para la vida que partir de ese momento compartirían en común.

- No te arrepentirás de haber aceptado adoptarme. – Rick decía, mientras comía ávidamente su sándwich. – No doy mucha lata, soy bastante económico de mantener, me entretengo fácil, soy de bastante utilidad cuando se me necesita. Sólo necesito un poco de comida, un lugarcito para dormir… eso sí, necesito mucho amor. Pero soy joven, apuesto, bien portado y sé leer y escribir.

Lisa se reía con los comentarios tan espontáneos de Rick.

- Habrá que establecer las reglas de la casa. – Lisa le respondió. – Y si te portas mal te tendré que disciplinar con un periódico enrollado.

Rick soltó una carcajada.

- De acuerdo… pero creo que si vamos a vivir juntos las cosas deberán ser democráticas. Eso significa que si tú tienes tus reglas, yo tendré derecho a establecer las mías.

- ¿Y las tuyas serán…?

- Hmmm… - Rick le lanzó a Lisa una mirada insolente y pícara. – Para empezar, nadie podrá usar en la casa más de cinco prendas de ropa simultáneamente… los calcetines valen por dos… y cualquier prenda que se use deberá de ser fácil de poner, fácil de quitar y de tela que no se arrugue demasiado.

- ¡Eres imposible, Rick Hunter! – Lisa se rió, sonrojándose un poco.

- ¿Alguna vez te había dicho lo hermosa que te ves cuando te sonrojas? – Rick se acercó a ella y le lanzó una mirada intensa.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza negativamente y él la besó suavemente en los labios.

- ¡Muy hermosa! – le sonrió. - ¿Sabes? Pienso que esto de vivir juntos me va a ahorrar muchos dolores de cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué es eso?

- Porque ya no voy a tener que pasar horas y horas inventando excusas para quedarme contigo en tu casa… es que—vamos a vivir en tu casa¿no es así? Yo ofrecería la mía, pero es muy chiquita… - Rick se pasó la mano por el cabello.

Lisa soltó una risita, sintiéndose enternecida por las actitudes y las palabras de Rick, quien se mostraba particularmente emocionado con aquella idea… ella estaba tan emocionada como él, pero él parecía ser mucho más expresivo que ella.

- Tengo una mejor idea, Rick. – Lisa le sonrió. - ¿Recuerdas que hace poco me preguntaste si los almirantes recibían una casa especial como parte de las prestaciones del rango?

- Sí… - Rick se tomaba su té helado. – Y me dijiste que tú no la solicitarías porque era una casa muy grande para una sola persona.

- Así es… la casa es espaciosa y bonita, está ubicada cerca de los límites norte de la ciudad, por la salida al bosque desde la zona militar. Es una zona bastante tranquila y exclusiva de Ciudad Macross. El almirante Gloval jamás la ocupó, él siguió viviendo en su departamento a bordo del SDF1. Él también pensaba que era una casa muy grande para una sola persona… sin embargo pienso que es un espacio perfecto para dos personas¿sabes?

Rick dejó de tomarse su té y miró a Lisa con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

- ¿Me estás diciendo lo que creo que me estás diciendo?

- Pues no soy oráculo pero… me imagino que sí. – Lisa le sonrió. - ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Vaya! – Rick miró al frente, totalmente sorprendido por aquello. – Una casa de almirante, una Freelander a la puerta… y una Lisa Hayes en mi cama… ¡Creo que me saqué la lotería y ni siquiera había comprado un boleto!

- ¿Así que eso es todo lo que soy para ti, eh Rick Hunter? – Lisa fingió indignación y le dio un golpe en el brazo. - ¡Una mujer en tu cama!

- No preciosa… - Rick se acercó a ella y la besó traviesamente. – Eres la mujer que llevo bajo la piel, en el corazón y en cada gota de mi sangre… pero hay que admitir que te ves particularmente hermosa en la cama… ¿O no?

- Hmmm…

Lisa levantó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, todavía fingiendo disgusto. Rick se rió y la abrazó lentamente, dándose su tiempo y besándola en el cuello larga y ardorosamente.

- Además, almirante… debe de admitir que somos bastante buenos en esa clase de actividades… aunque claro, dicen que la práctica hace al maestro.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa suspiró, sin poder evitar el sonreír por la manera en como él la estaba besando y cómo sus manos la acariciaban.

- Habrá que hacer muchos ajustes a nuestras vidas… pero estoy muy emocionado, Lisa… - Rick no dejaba de besarla. – Vivir juntos… vivir contigo… a tu lado día y noche… ¡Es un sueño!

- Lo es… - Lisa comenzó a corresponder los besos que él le daba. – Jamás volveremos a llegar a una casa vacía…

- Jamás volveremos a dormir en una cama fría… - Rick sonrió contra su piel.

- Tendremos que comenzar a comprar muebles… debemos de ir a ver la casa… tan pronto como volvamos voy a comenzar con los tramites y el papeleo y—

Lisa perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando Rick comenzó a besarla en los labios. Ella abrió los suyos y comenzó a corresponder a aquel beso, echándole los brazos al cuello y devorándolo con pasión.

- Es un sueño… - Rick repitió. - ¿Y sabes que otra cosa es un sueño?

- ¿Qué? – Lisa lo miró a los ojos.

Rick le sonrió de una manera que le paralizó el corazón y comenzó a recostarla suavemente y con delicadeza sobre la cama de flores sobre la que se encontraban… había flores de todos colores formando una hermosa colcha natural debajo de ella.

- Hacerte el amor aquí mismo… en medio del bosque… ente todas estas flores…

Las palabras de Rick habían sonado graves y profundas cuando las había pronunciado cerca del oído de Lisa. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro largo y satisfecho y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello y en la línea de su mandíbula.

- Rick… ¿Aquí…?

- ¡Te deseo, Lisa… te amo!

- Rick… - la voz de Lisa era apenas audible. - Hazme tuya, amor…

- ¡Eres mía, Hayes! – él respondió arrogantemente. - ¡Para siempre!

Lisa ya había comenzado a quitarle el chaleco que traía sobre su camisa roja de franela y a desabrocharle los botones, mientras lo besaba. Rick por su parte había deslizado traviesamente su mano debajo de su suéter para acariciar su abdomen, sin dejar de besarla.

- Una ardilla nos está viendo en el árbol, amor. – Lisa se rió contra sus labios.

Rick sonrió y respondió en el mismo tono:

- En ese caso, más vale que le demos un buen show…

Rick volvió a atrapar los labios de Lisa y ella no se resistió a aquel arrebato de su piloto. Lo besó, tratando de poner en aquel beso todos los sentimientos y todo el amor y la pasión que él despertaba en ella… porque todo aquello le pertenecía. Había sido él quien había logrado penetrar todas sus defensas, derrumbar todas sus murallas, enfrentarse a la militar intransigente e insensible y rescatar a Lisa Hayes de esos profundos abismos en donde ella misma se había mantenido prisionera durante tanto tiempo.

Lisa se separó de él y lo miró profundamente a los ojos, sonriéndole con ternura. Él le devolvió la mirada, respirando entrecortadamente y sintiendo su corazón latiéndole en la garganta.

- ¿Qué sucede, Lisa?

- Que te amo, tontito. – le respondió con dulzura.

- Yo… Lisa, si no—es decir, no quiero incomodarte, me dejé llevar pero se que este no es precisamente un lugar idóneo para—

Lisa silenció a Rick tomándolo por la solapa de la camisa y atrayéndolo hacia ella para besarlo apasionadamente en los labios. Aquello pareció tomarlo por sorpresa, pero sonrió satisfecho contra los labios de ella y correspondió a aquel beso mientras sentía cómo las manos de Lisa bajaban por su espalda y se deslizaban por la cintura de su pantalón hasta posarse en la hebilla de su cinturón.

- Creo que… estás _bastante emocionado_, Rick Hunter... ¿Alguna razón en específico? – Lisa susurró juguetonamente en su oído.

- Nah… - Rick se rió. – Usted _me emociona_, almirante Hayes… toda mi emoción es por causa suya… y como fue usted la que me emocionó, creo que es su responsabilidad _desemocionarme,_ almirante.

- ¿Ahora usted me está dando órdenes a mí, capitán?

Rick se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¡Sí, mi almirante! – respondió marcialmente.

Ambos se rieron, mientras se seguían besando juguetonamente y algunas de sus ropas comenzaban a quedar esparcidas a su alrededor. Había una ternura muy especial entre ellos esa tarde y mientras se besaban y se acariciaban, ambos sentían la necesidad de demostrarse mutuamente lo mucho que se adoraban y lo mucho que disfrutaban al estar juntos. Comenzaron a hacer el amor en el bosque sin prisas, con calma, besándose con amor y con una ternura que era casi juguetona, dándose su tiempo y mirándose fijamente a los ojos mientras se amaban. Era algo muy íntimo que deseaban compartir de esa manera. Más que deseo o pasión, era simplemente la necesidad de sentirse cerca… tan cerca como fuera físicamente posible.

El ritmo de su acto de amor era interrumpido por algún beso profundo y cargado de emoción, por una caricia traviesa y furtiva, por alguna palabra tierna o una sonrisa llena de promesas. En algún momento habían cambiado posiciones. Rick estaba recostado de espaldas, con su camisa todavía puesta aunque totalmente abierta, y observaba embelesado a Lisa, que sobre él, parecía reflejar la misma mirada llena de adoración en sus ojos. El cabello color miel de ella caía sobre él como una cascada… ¡se veía hermosa con las flores que se habían quedado atrapadas entre sus cabellos y la sonrisa suave que tenía en sus labios mientras lo amaba! Los ojos entrecerrados de él y el suave ronroneo que parecía salir directamente de su pecho hacían que Lisa sintiera aún más ternura por su piloto.

Ella se había quitado su suéter, pero todavía llevaba puesta una camisa blanca que también estaba totalmente abierta. Rick le acariciaba su abdomen plano y firme, sus caderas tan suaves… su espalda, sus piernas. Él quería embriagarse de ella, estar así para siempre, sentirse completamente suyo… porque su voluntad ya no le pertenecía a él. Su cuerpo, su mente, su alma, su corazón… ¡Todo él le pertenecía a Lisa Hayes!

La suave brisa que se soltó en lo alto de aquella montaña comenzó a mecer suavemente los árboles alrededor de aquellos jóvenes amantes que se entregaban a su amor. Él la atrajo contra sí y se fundieron en un beso profundo y apasionado, mientras sus cuerpos parecían moverse al ritmo de la naturaleza a su alrededor.

- ¡Lisa…! – Rick murmuró desde el fondo de su garganta. - ¡Ámame Lisa… soy tuyo!

- ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter! – Lisa gimió contra sus labios. - ¡Te amo!

Ambos sintieron cómo el fuego se desbordaba en su interior mientras alcanzaban juntos la cúspide de ese amor tan íntimo y perfecto que ardía en sus corazones. Ahora era uno solo, un corazón, un alma, incluso un cuerpo… y se pertenecían mutuamente por el resto de la eternidad.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por un momento, mientras sentían sus corazones latir con fuerza contra el pecho del otro y trataban de recuperar su respiración. Rick mantenía a Lisa abrazada contra su pecho y ella tenía su rostro oculto en el cuello del piloto, embriagándose con su aroma masculino y sintiendo su piel sudorosa a pesar del clima tan fresco de aquella tarde.

- ¡Y se amaron… y fueron felices para siempre! – Rick susurró sin aliento.

Lisa levantó la cabeza y Rick sonrió al ver su cabello desordenado cayéndole sobre los ojos y una expresión de felicidad absoluta en aquel hermoso rostro que amaba tanto y que lo fascinaba de tal manera que lo hacía perder la razón. Rick se sentó, manteniéndola en su regazo. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y ambos se rieron, percatándose de que estaban semidesnudos en medio del bosque.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no podamos controlarnos? – Lisa sonó un poco apenada.

- Yo no quiero controlarme, Lisa… ya lo hicimos durante mucho tiempo. ¡Te amo y te lo voy a demostrar en cuanta oportunidad se presente, chiquita¡Has creado un monstruo!

Lisa sonrió y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

- Eres el monstruo más apuesto que he visto en mi vida.

- ¡Arghhhh! – Rick hizo sonidos de monstruo y mordisqueó juguetonamente el cuello de ella.

- ¡Rick, no hagas eso, me haces cosquillas!

- Hmmm… - Rick recargó su frente en el pecho desnudo de ella. – Me va a gustar vivir contigo, Hayes… firmaste tu sentencia de muerte, amor… ahora jamás podrás librarte de mí.

- ¿Ya te _desemocionaste_? – Lisa se rió y le besó la frente.

- Más o menos… - Rick la miró al rostro con adoración. - ¿Me amas?

- ¡Te amo! – ella lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Y vas a estar conmigo para siempre?

- Jamás te voy a dejar, Rick. Siempre voy a estar a tu lado… y siempre significa para toda la eternidad.

Rick no pudo contestar, pues aún trataba de recuperar su aliento. Recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Lisa y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía seguro… ya no tendría que ir por la vida buscando un refugio, un poco de calor, una mano amiga. Ahora tenía todo el amor que necesitaba, todo el que siempre había deseado y jamás le había sido dado. Ahora tenía a alguien que recibía con alegría y apreciaba con todo su corazón el amor que él tan pródigamente le daba.

En ese momento él sabía que finalmente había encontrado un hogar, su hogar… y no era una casa que compartiría con Lisa en Ciudad Macross, no… su hogar estaba ahí, en ese momento en la mujer que lo había amado tal y como era, tomando lo que él el daba sin exigir más y aceptándolo dentro de su cuerpo, dentro de su alma y dentro de su corazón. Su hogar era Lisa… _su_ Lisa Hayes.

-

* * *

-

Habían vuelto a la cabaña cuando ya las sombras de la noche caían sobre el bosque. Habían tenido la oportunidad de contemplar un hermoso atardecer al lado del arroyo que bajaba de la montaña. Lo contemplaron abrazados, en silencio pero sintiendo que sus corazones no dejaban de hablar. ¡Había tanto que decir! Pero las palabras no eran suficientes… ya no entre ellos. Sentían que ya habían trascendido esa etapa en la que necesitaban oírse para escucharse. Ellos estaban un paso adelante, ellos sentían y simplemente entendían, ya no había necesidad de palabras.

Cuando habían entrado a la cabaña, Rick se había quejado de que se sentía un poco adolorido después de la caminata del día. Lisa le había dado un codazo juguetón y le había dicho que quizás se sintiera así por culpa de sus _otras actividades_, comentario que había sonrojado al arrogante piloto, pero lo había hecho reír. Sí, ella siempre tenía la razón.

¡Y ella siempre salía al rescate!

Lisa lo había conducido a la habitación, en donde decidió darle un buen uso al regalo que los Sterling le habían dado. Además, con un poco de suerte, quizás él no fuera el único que lo disfrutaría. La siguiente hora, Lisa y Rick la pasaron dándose un masaje revitalizador, como ellos tan bien habían aprendido a hacerlo en el tiempo que habían estado juntos. Habían usado los aceites que Lisa había recibido para su cumpleaños y aquello sin duda había sido toda una experiencia.

Ella había comenzado por darle masaje a Rick en la espalda, pero eran sus piernas las que más tensas estaban, así que ahí fue donde Lisa se concentró. Al principio ambos tuvieron que luchar con el hecho de que Rick parecía tener demasiadas cosquillas en sus piernas, particularmente en sus rodillas… pero al final, mientras Lisa masajeaba sus pantorrillas, él se relajaba y sonreía felizmente.

Cuando había sido su turno de corresponderle a ella, Lisa había recibido un masaje particularmente delicioso y relajante. Las manos de él eran mágicas y provocaban en ella un bienestar profundo y total. Rick sonreía al verla relajada y escuchar los sonidos que involuntariamente escapaban de su garganta, haciéndole saber que estaba haciendo las cosas correctamente.

Después de una sesión tranquila y relajada, ambos se habían tendido, uno junto al otro, boca abajo, con sus mejillas apoyadas en sus brazos y mirándose en silencio, sonriéndose con amor y prosiguiendo con ese dialogo silencioso que había comenzado mientras contemplaban el atardecer. Ambos sabían que era la última noche que pasarían en la cabaña. Deseaban poder quedarse ahí para siempre, olvidarse del mundo y dedicarse a ese amor tan embriagante que existía entre ellos… pero por otro lado, la emoción de volver a Ciudad Macross y comenzar a vivir juntos era un motivo suficiente para regresar a su vida diaria.

Después de unos momentos de bendita relajación, los dos fueron a darse un baño, aprovechando los demás artículos del regalo de los Sterling. Los dos se sentían exhaustos y aquel baño terminó por relajarlos aún más. Ambos se enfundaron en sus pijamas de franela, pues la noche se sentía fría, y terminaron en la terraza de la cabaña, contemplando el maravilloso espectáculo de las luciérnagas iluminando la oscuridad del bosque.

Lisa sonreía, maravillada con aquella vista tan hermosa, mientras Rick sonreía observándola a ella. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Su cabello, aún húmedo, se movía con el suave viento de la noche y el aroma que escapaba de su cuerpo era suficiente para hacer que el piloto se sintiera transportado al paraíso.

- Cuando era pequeña siempre veía las luciérnagas en el bosquecito que había cerca de la casa. – Lisa estaba contándole. – En mi imaginación yo inventaba mil historias sobre esas lucecitas en el bosque… a veces pensaba que eran hadas, que me concedería un deseo si lo deseaba con suficiente fuerza y lo pedía con fe—sin embargo hay deseos que ni siquiera las hadas pueden cumplir.

- ¿Qué deseo era ese, amor?

Lisa se encogió de hombros.

- A veces les pedía que mi mamá volviera a casa… aunque sabía que eso jamás sucedería… otras veces les pedía que mi padre estuviera conmigo… pero eso nunca sucedió tampoco.

Rick movió su mano hasta encontrar la suya sobre la baranda de madera y sus dedos se entrelazaron.

- Yo las atrapaba y las metía en frasquitos de vidrio y las usaba como lámparas en mis noches de campamento. – Rick sonrió.

- ¡Pobrecitas!

El piloto miró a Lisa y le besó la mano.

- A mí si me concedieron el deseo que les pedí…

- ¿Tú también les pedías deseos?

- No en aquellas épocas… de hecho lo acabo de hacer ahora mismo, pero mira… ¡Aquí estás¡Mi deseo fue concedido!

- ¡Rick…! – Lisa se rió.

Una ráfaga de aire hizo que Lisa temblara e instintivamente buscara el calor de Rick, quien la recibió en sus brazos y la besó en la frente, al tiempo que le frotaba la espalda para hacerla entrar en calor.

- Cuando volvamos a Macross tengo que hablar con David Stonewell y agradecerle todo esto. – Rick le dijo. - ¡Fue el mejor fin de semana de mi vida!

- El mío también… quisiera que no tuviéramos que irnos pero—a la vez me emociona el pensar que…

- Sí, es cierto. – Rick sonrió. – Lisa, quiero que prometamos algo… que cada mes nos tomaremos al menos un fin de semana para nosotros y sólo para nosotros. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Una idea magnífica! – ella lo miró a los ojos. – Creo que fue muy positivo pasar este tiempo juntos… ¡Gracias Rick! Jamás en mi vida había pasado momentos tan felices como los que me hiciste pasar en estos días.

- ¡De nada! – Rick sacó el pecho, satisfecho de lo que podía hacer por ella. – A decir verdad tú me hiciste pasar momentos que jamás voy a olvidar… no sé quién disfrutó más tu cumpleaños, si tú o yo.

- Fue mutuo. – Lisa sonrió.

- Pero estoy seguro de que podemos mejorar las cosas, Lisa… ¿O no lo crees así?

- ¡Absolutamente!

Rick se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios. Ella cerró los ojos para recibir aquel beso y se acurrucó aún más estrechamente contra su cuerpo.

- Lisa… ¡Valió la pena esperar tanto por ti¡Te amo, mi ángel!

- Sí, la espera valió la pena. – Lisa sintió que se perdía en el mar azul profundo de sus ojos. - ¡Tú valiste la pena, piloto!

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada y luego Rick comenzó a conducirla lentamente hacia adentro de la cabaña, argumentando que hacía demasiado frío afuera y no quería que se fuera a enfermar. Encendió la chimenea y ambos terminaron cómodamente instalados en el sillón, con sendas tazas de chocolate caliente sobre la mesita y acurrucándose debajo de una gruesa frazada color azul.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick murmuraba contra sus labios mientras ambos se besaban con ternura. - ¡Siento que te amo más con cada respiración, con cada latido de mi corazón!

- Rick… - Lisa lo miró al rostro por un minuto, estudiándolo con cuidado.

- ¿Qué pasa, preciosa?

- Nada… - Lisa estaba totalmente perdida en él. – Es sólo que… a veces todavía no puedo creer que esto sea cierto… que tú seas real y que—que estemos juntos… no puedo creer esto que siento. Rick… jamás pensé que el amor fuera algo para mí. Siempre tuve la idea de que yo jamás sabría lo que es el amor… que yo pasaría por el mundo soñando con el amor, pero jamás lo llegaría a sentir y ahora—

- Ahora todo esto es real. – Rick la besó en la frente. – Sé cómo te sientes, porque yo me siento igual… para mí esto también se siente como si fuera un sueño. – la besó en los ojos. – Pero con cada día que pasa me convenzo más y más de que es real… esto es real… tú eres real. – la besó en los labios.

Lisa cerró los ojos y se entregó a ese beso dulce y profundo de su piloto… de Rick Hunter, el amor de su vida, mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que pudiera sentir lo que sentía por él… ¿Cómo era posible amarlo de la manera en que lo amaba?

- ¿Sabes? – Rick se acomodó en el sofá, y ella se acurrucó contra él.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor?

- De ahora en adelante, cuando tengas un deseo, no se lo pidas a las velitas del pastel y menos a las luciérnagas… pídemelo a mí… ¡Yo te voy a cumplir cada gusto, cada deseo, cada capricho que tengas, Lisa!

Lisa sonrió contra su pecho y se acercó aún más a él.

- ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter! - susurró contra su pecho.

- Y yo a ti, Lisa Hayes.

-

* * *

-

Ya era muy de madrugada y la noche había enfriado aún más. Debajo de las cobijas, cómodamente instalados en aquella cama tan cómoda, Lisa dormía profundamente, acurrucada contra el pecho de Rick, mientras él, tendido de costado, soportaba el peso de su cabeza en su mano y sonreía suavemente, contemplándola dormir. Su mano subía y bajaba por la espalda y por los brazos de Lisa, quien se veía preciosa en su pijama de franela. Rick suspiró al recordar la manera en que habían hecho el amor toda la noche, hasta quedar exhaustos. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos uno en brazos de otro, pero un par de horas después él había despertado y ya tenía cerca de media hora en aquella posición, contemplando su sonrisa mientras ella dormía plácidamente.

- Mis sueños, mis anhelos, mis fantasías, mis esperanzas… todo se reduce a ti, Lisa… ¡Tú eres todo eso y más! – le acarició el rostro con cuidado de no despertarla. - ¡Dios, podría pasarme la noche entera en vela, solo viéndola dormir¡Es tan hermosa!

Rick tomó la mano de Lisa en la suya y la masajeó con cariño, sintiendo sus dedos finos y delicados y luego besándolos con cariño. Finalmente se tendió a su lado y su mano recorrió la curva del costado, la cintura y la cadera de ella, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo delicada pero firmemente. Lisa hizo unos ruiditos y se movió un poco; él se detuvo expectante, no quería despertarla. Ella se acomodó contra su cuerpo y su pierna se movió para descansar sobre la de él. Rick sonrió y cerró los ojos, suspirando profundamente mientras recargaba su frente en la de ella.

- Finalmente estamos juntos. – Pensó. – Juntos como siempre debimos de haberlo estado… juntos como siempre lo estaremos. ¡No quiero perderte jamás, Lisa! Yo no sabría cómo sobrevivir sin ti… la vida parece demasiado corta para demostrarte todo el amor que siento por ti, mi ángel… ¡Sólo espero que podamos pasar la eternidad juntos! Y que el día que tengas que irte de este mundo… el cielo me conceda morir sólo un segundo antes que tú, para así no tener que vivir un solo segundo sin ti, mi amor.

El corazón de Rick se aceleró súbitamente al sentir la mano tibia y suave de Lisa deslizarse debajo de la camisa de su pijama y a través de su estómago, hasta posarse suavemente en su cadera… y comenzar a jugar con el elástico de su pantalón.

- Lisa… - su voz se escuchó ronca, apenas audible. - ¿Estás despierta?

Ella hizo algunos soniditos suaves con su garganta y él sinceramente no pudo decidir si estaba dormida o despierta… pero la manera en cómo sus manos lo estaban acariciando hacía que simplemente dejara de cuestionarse y se dedicara a sentirla… las manos de él comenzaron a acariciarle la espalda, encontrando su camino debajo de su pijama. Cuando él entreabrió los ojos, en la penumbra de la habitación suavemente iluminada por la luz de la luna se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes que adoraba, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Hayes? – susurró.

Ella no contestó, solamente entrelazó sus piernas con las de él mientras, adormilada como estaba, buscaba sus labios.

- ¡Esto debe de ser un sueño! – Rick pensaba mientras la besaba larga y profundamente.

- ¿Por qué nunca puedo resistirme a ti, Rick Hunter? – Lisa murmuró con voz apenas audible contra sus labios, haciéndose por milésima vez en su vida esa pregunta para la que simplemente no tenía respuesta.

Rick sonrió traviesamente y atrajo a Lisa hacia su cuerpo, profundizando el beso mientras comenzaba a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la pijama de Lisa. Estaban agotados, pero ya tendrían tiempo de descansar y él no pensaba desaprovechar esa, su última noche en la cabaña… antes bien, decidió que amaría a Lisa larga y ardorosamente, regalándole una sesión de amor tan tierna y tan placentera como le fuera posible. Lisa se lo merecía y él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

Quería que el amanecer los encontrara haciendo el amor y que las primeras luces del día alumbraran sus cuerpos entrelazados, exhaustos después de haberse entregado a ese sentimiento que ambos compartían y que era lo único que daba sentido y significado a sus vidas que hasta entonces habían estado tan vacías; porque ahora que sus corazones estaban tan llenos de ese amor, ellos habían comprendido una verdad innegable: no hay cosa en el mundo que pese tanto como un corazón vacío.

-

* * *

-

Era más de medio día cuando Rick acabó de subir la última maleta a la Freelander y cerró la puerta posterior con un golpe seco, solo para encontrarse con Lisa, que de pie en las escaleras de la cabaña, lo observaba con amor en sus ojos. Rick no pudo evitar el ir a su encuentro y abrazarla estrechamente contra sí, mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

- Todo listo, amor. Si no tenemos contratiempos estaremos de vuelta en Ciudad Macross antes de la media noche.

- Sí… - Lisa le respondió sin mucho entusiasmo. – Sé que tenemos que volver… pero para serte franca, me gustaría quedarme aquí un poco más.

- A mi también, Lisa… créeme que a mí también. – Rick miró a su alrededor y suspiró. – Bueno, después de que los Stonewell firmen ese contrato multimillonario con la RDF, no creo que tengan ningún problema en prestarnos su cabaña otra vez.

- ¿Acaso te estás aprovechando de la situación laboral para sacar beneficios personales, capitán Hunter?

- ¡Claro que no! Yo sólo estaba pensando en mi almirante… como siempre lo hago. – la besó en la punta de la nariz. – Lisa, jamás en mi vida había pasado unos días tan maravillosos… ¡nunca!

- Yo tampoco, Rick. – ella lo miraba profundamente a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes que fue lo primero que pensé esta mañana cuando abrí los ojos?

- ¿Qué todo el cuerpo te dolía y que todavía tenias sueño?

Rick iba a seguir hablando, pero se detuvo en seco cuando su mente procesó las palabras de Lisa. Un gesto de fastidio apareció en su rostro mientras la risa cristalina de ella le alegraba el corazón.

- ¡NO! – él le recriminó. – Bueno… sí, tal vez… pero ese no es el punto.

- ¿Y el punto es, mi estimado capitán?

- El punto es, Hayes, que cuando te vi dormida a mi lado, lo único que pude pensar es el lo feliz que soy… en la paz que siento en el corazón cuando estoy contigo, en esa seguridad y en esa alegría tan inmensa… Lisa, lo que siento por ti jamás lo había sentido antes y—y nunca pensé que algún día alguien me aceptaría como tu lo haces… alguien me amaría así… pero sobre todo, jamás pensé que algún día sería tan feliz y amaría a alguien de la manera en cómo te amo a ti, mi vida.

- Rick… - Lisa le puso la mano en la nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella. - ¡Gracias!

Sus labios se encontraron y aunque Lisa no había dicho mucho, aquel beso fue más significativo que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera podido haberle dicho. Él puso sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de ella y la apretó contra sí, mientras le respondía aquel beso con toda la pasión y el amor que sentía por ella. Cuando se separaron, él le sonrió y le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja con delicadeza, sin poder dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- ¡Esto apenas comienza, Lisa! – le dijo con una seriedad aplastante. – El cielo sobre nosotros, el camino bajo nuestros pies… ¡Y una vida juntos! Es solo el principio, amor. ¡Te amo!

- Y yo a ti, Rick Hunter… ¡con todo mi corazón!

Ambos se besaron nuevamente, antes de que él le ofreciera la mano galantemente para conducirla a la Freelander y ayudarla a entrar. Antes de hacerlo, los dos se dieron un minuto para contemplar por última vez la cabaña, con el paisaje del bosque, los sonidos de las aves, del arroyo y el viento entre los árboles. Aspiraron aquel aroma fresco y limpio y luego se sonrieron. Rick besó suavemente a Lisa en los labios y una vez que ella estuvo dentro de la camioneta, él fue a tomar su lugar.

La flamante Freelander negra comenzó a alejarse lentamente por el camino de terracería de la cabaña en donde esa joven pareja de enamorados habían pasado los días más especiales e inolvidables de sus vidas. El silencio volvió a reinar en aquel lugar, escenario de la culminación de una historia de amor que había surgido en una guerra y se había consumado en la paz del bosque… pero como Rick había dicho, aquello apenas comenzaba pues la vida entera, incluso la eternidad esperaba por ellos y los finales felices no son más que nuevos principios. - - -

-

* * *

.: GTO-MX :.

* * *

- 


	10. Un nuevo comienzo

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**O o O**

**-**

* * *

- 

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

Eran las 0747 hrs. en Ciudad Macross; era una mañana fría pero el cielo azul pronosticaba un día benigno por delante. En el hangar del escuadrón Skull Rick Hunter se ajustaba sus guantes de vuelo mientras trataba de suprimir un bostezo.

- ¿Seguro que podrás volar¡Te ves cansado, jefe¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Aquella voz que se había escuchado tan de improvisto sobresaltó a Rick, cortándole su bostezo y haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente mientras se daba la vuelta.

- ¡Max! – el capitán protestó. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tenemos vuelo en 10 minutos¿no es así? Oye… te ves muy delgado… ¿Has estado comiendo bien en estos días¿Has estado haciendo mucho ejercicio?

Rick se sonrojó profundamente y Max se rió. Disfrutaba el hacer desvariar a su amigo. Se acercó a él y le palmeó la espalda, mientras le sonreía alegremente.

- Mi siquiera me voy a molestar en preguntarte cómo les fue, Rick… ¡Tienes todas las respuestas escritas en el rostro!

El capitán Hunter sonrió y fue por su casco.

- La cabaña era increíble y el paisaje… ¡es un bosque hermoso! Lisa disfrutó bastante de su cumpleaños. Eso es lo que más importa.

- ¿Y tú? – Max le sonrió insolentemente.

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿Lo disfrutaste?

- Oye, no era mi cumpleaños… era de ella.

- ¡Vamos Rick! – Max fue a su lado, para impedirle que abandonara el hangar. - ¡Se te ve en los ojos¡Eres un demonio, jefe!

Rick se había sonrojado profundamente una vez más, pero ahora una sonrisita bastante expresiva había aparecido en sus labios. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y luego se frotó nerviosamente la base del cuello.

- ¡Fue un viaje maravilloso! – fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Max sonrió con sincera felicidad y puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

- ¡Ya era hora, Rick¡Se habían tardado demasiado!

- No lo sé, Max… - Rick se recargó en una pila de neumáticos de VT. – Pienso que… que esperamos el tiempo correcto y que las cosas no hubieran podido ser más perfectas de lo que fueron.

- ¿Cómo está Lisa?

- ¡Tan hermosa como siempre! – Rick respondió espontáneamente.

- Bueno… no es precisamente a lo que me refería, pero—

- Ella está bien. – Rick sonrió. – También está muy contenta y… Max… hay algo más que me gustaría decirte… algo que—que sucedió…

- ¿Todo está bien, Rick? – Max lo observó con cuidado, súbitamente alarmado por las palabras de su amigo.

- ¡Oh, sí! Por supuesto, todo está bien… ¡No podría estar mejor! Es que Max… yo—cuando estábamos en el bosque y después de que estuvimos juntos… ya sabes…

- ¿Sí¿Qué sucedió?

- Pues… - Rick tomó aire y miró a su amigo. – Max, le pedí que viviéramos juntos.

Max lo miró por unos segundos, incapaz de reaccionar, como si las palabras de Rick no acabaran de ser registradas por su cerebro. Parpadeó varias veces y abrió su boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido acudió a sus labios.

- Y ella aceptó. – Rick desvió su mirada, pero no pudo ocultar la enorme sonrisa que tenía en los labios.

- ¿Lisa y tú…? - Max balbuceó. – Pero—pero… Rick, eso es…

Max no pudo continuar, antes bien, se rió alegremente y se acercó a Rick, soltándole un puñetazo amistoso en el estómago para luego abrazarlo y levantarlo del piso mientras el capitán se reía emocionado.

- ¡Eres un demonio, Hunter¡Eso no lo vi venir¡Oooh, cuando Miriya se entere de esto! Pero… ¿Cómo…? Es decir… tú… jamás me dijiste nada al respecto… ¡Fue realmente una sorpresa, Rick!

- Fue una sorpresa para mi también… quiero decir, no fue una sorpresa porque ya lo había pensado y sabía que se lo pediría pronto pero—al estar ahí con ella… sobre todo después de esa primera noche que pasamos juntos… y al verla a mi lado, tan bella, tan maravillosa… Max¿Para qué estar separados, si lo único que quiero es estar a su lado?

- Pero Rick… yo sé que sobre el corazón no se manda y tú sabes que yo soy el primero en felicitarlos y en sentirme feliz por ustedes pero— ¿No crees que esto pudiera tener efectos negativos en el consejo… para Lisa? Es decir, no que me importe mucho, pero ya sabes que a esas personas les gusta guardar las apariencias y todo eso…

- Lo sé, créeme que lo he estado pensando mucho, Max… pero esto es sólo una condición temporal. No tengo dudas sobre esto… quiero pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de Lisa… y quiero pedirle que sea mi esposa.

Max sonrió radiantemente.

- ¿Lo harás pronto?

- Tan pronto como sea posible… sólo necesito encontrar el anillo adecuado y el momento preciso… quiero hacer las cosas bien con ella, Max… ¡la amo!

- El cazador ha sido cazado. – Max suspiró emocionado. - ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Hace tan sólo unos meses… ambos traían unas caras que daban lástima… y ahora mírate nada más… ¡No puedes con esa sonrisa que traes en el rostro! Y no es difícil imaginar que Lisa anda por las mismas. Se nota que les fue muy bien… y supongo que no hubo ningún problema en _ese _departamento¿eh?

- Todo en orden… desempeño perfecto. – Rick le guiñó el ojo.

Max soltó una carcajada y le palmeó la espalda a Rick.

- ¡Me da gusto verte tan feliz, jefe! Lisa y tú se merecen lo mejor… ¡y te felicito por la decisión tan valiente que ambos tomaron¿Te mudarás pronto a su casa?

- Hoy que salga de la base voy a ir por mis cosas a mi casa… mañana mismo la pienso entregar a Recursos Materiales. De todas maneras todo lo que tengo cabe en una cajita, no creo que haya mayor problema… la verdadera sorpresa es que Lisa va a solicitar la casa del almirante y—quiere que vivamos en ella.

- ¿La casa del almirante? – Los ojos de Max se abrieron con la sorpresa. - ¡Vaya que tienes suerte, Rick!

- ¡No te imaginas cuanta! – Rick suspiró. – Las cosas materiales no me importan, Max… es ella, todo se resume a ella y a lo que siento por ella.

Max lo miró, sonriéndole con alegría, pero no le dijo nada, simplemente lo dejo continuar.

- Es que… esto que siento, Max… yo ya no puedo decirle que la amo porque esto es mucho más que solo amor… siento esta necesidad de demostrarle las cosas de cualquier manera que se pueda… las palabras ya no sirven, ya no son suficientes… a veces me gustaría simplemente consumirme en ella¿me comprendes?

- Sí… absolutamente.

- No tuve que pensarlo demasiado… Lisa me ama y yo a ella… pero hay mucho más que solo eso. Con ella siento una paz que jamás había experimentado antes en mi vida… siento que finalmente pertenezco a alguien… a veces, inconscientemente, he llegado a comparar a Lisa con Minmei…

- Rick eso es—

- ¡No! – Rick lo detuvo. – Max… mientras anduve detrás de ese espejismo llamado Minmei, yo viví en un estado constante de angustia, de miedo, de temor… a veces me despertaba a media noche pensando en ella y el estómago me dolía… la veía y sentía que mi cuerpo… no sé… la relación que tuve con ella, a pesar de ser platónica en su mayoría, siempre me provocó desesperación y un dolor fuerte y profundo… era como si lo que sentía por ella me estuviera matando, me estuviera envenenando la sangre a tal punto de que a veces sentía que yo ya no era yo.

- ¿Cómo pudiste soportar eso durante tanto tiempo?

- ¡Porque soy un maldito estúpido! – Rick se desesperó. – Ahora todo es diferente, Max... con Lisa… con ella siento una paz y una tranquilidad que jamás había sentido… me siento feliz, relajado… satisfecho… siento que hay algo dentro de mi que es más fuerte que yo mismo¿sabes? Siento que el amor de Lisa me sana, me purifica… ¡No lo sé! El amor de Lisa no duele… el amor de Lisa me da vida… ¡La amo, Max! Jamás pensé que fuera a amar a alguien con la intensidad, con la pasión y con la ternura con la que la amo a ella… me siento optimista otra vez… ella me ha devuelto una alegría que hacía mucho había perdido… ella… Max, ella… ¡ella es mi todo!

Rick suspiró profundamente y se puso de pie, sonriendo satisfecho mientras miraba al Skull Uno esperándolo en la pista de despegue. Max asintió con la cabeza y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti, Rick! – le habló sinceramente. – Creo que ambos se merecen esa felicidad… ¡ambos se merecen mutuamente! Y para serte sincero, últimamente incluso tu mirada se ha suavizado. ¡Estoy muy contento por ustedes, jefe!

Rick le sonrió a su amigo y le asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Vamos, Max! Es hora de volar…

- ¿Seguro que podrás hacerlo? – Max lo siguió bromeando mientras caminaban hacia la pista de vuelo. – Es que veo que caminas raro.

- ¡Yo no camino raro! – la voz de Rick sonaba indignada mientras se alejaban del hangar. – Estoy un poco cansado, pero eso es todo… ¿Qué te hace pensar que no podré volar?

- Es que parece que ya estás en el aire, aún antes de que se nos dé pista para el despegue. Tengo la impresión de que hoy no necesitas un VT para volar, jefe.

- ¡Ni una palabra más! – Rick lo reprendió. - ¡A su nave, comandante Sterling! Lo veo allá arriba… ¡Buena cacería!

Max se cuadró ante Rick e hizo un formal saludo militar antes de correr a su nave. No podía esperar por contarle a Miriya lo que Rick le acababa de decir. Rick suspiró profundamente y subió a su Skull Uno.

- ¡Lisa Hayes! – sacó su placa militar y la besó, mientras miraba la fotografía de Lisa que tenía en su consola. - ¡Mira cómo me tienes, hermosa¡Te amo!

La carlinga de su aparato se cerró y Rick comenzó a tomar pista, seguido del escuadrón Skull. Recibieron las ordenes de la torre de control y en pocos minutos todo el escuadrón estaba en el aire… ¡un nuevo día había comenzado en Ciudad Macross!

-

* * *

- 

Lisa contemplaba el paisaje de Ciudad Macross cómodamente instalada en su sillón y a pesar de la pila de documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio, ella no parecía tener prisa aquella mañana. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y no podía evitar el suspiro ocasional que escapaba de sus labios de vez en cuando, mientras jugaba distraídamente con sus placas de identificación.

- ¿Almirante Hayes? – la sargento Hickson entró a la oficina.

- ¡Adelante, Kelly! – Lisa se guardó sus placas debajo de su uniforme y giró su sillón para quedar de frente a su asistente. - ¿Qué sucede?

La sargento colocó tres carpetas sobre el escritorio y trató de disimular su sonrisa cuando se percató de que la siempre eficiente almirante Hayes no había hecho nada en toda la mañana más que mirar a la ventana.

- Trajeron esos documentos… uno viene de la oficina del coronel Maistroff, el otro acaba de llegar de las Industrias Stonewell Bellcom y uno más de Recursos Materiales.

- ¿Si? – Lisa se apresuró a abrir esa carpeta. - ¡Gracias Kelly! Yo los reviso…

- ¿Necesita algo más, almirante? Tal vez yo pueda hacerme cargo de estos papeles y traerle a firmar los que se tengan que firmar…

- No te preocupes, - Lisa le sonrió. – Me pondré al día, tú ya has hecho suficiente cubriendo por mí durante el fin de semana.

- Fue un placer, almirante. – Kelly sonrió satisfecha. - ¿Cómo estuvo su cumpleaños?

Lisa se sonrojó un poco pero sonrió de todas maneras.

- ¡El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida! Ah, por cierto, muchas gracias por el regalo que me mandaste… ¡Me encanta el té! Y sé que en estos días es muy difícil de conseguir, así que—

- ¡Ni lo mencione, almirante! Y me alegra que se la haya pasado bien… bueno, si me necesita, estoy afuera.

La sargento le hizo un saludo militar que Lisa correspondió y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y pensando en que cuando había sido asignada como la asistente personal de Lisa Hayes, todos sus amigos en la base le habían dicho que la almirante le arrancaría la cabeza a la primera oportunidad que tuviera. El carácter estricto e incluso explosivo de Lisa no era un secreto para los soldados de la RDF… no podía negar que los primeros días había tenido mucho miedo cada vez que veía a Lisa aparecer en la oficina, tan formal y profesional como siempre. Pero Kelly sentía que todos esos rumores eran infundados. Jamás había trabajado con un superior más agradable o considerado que Lisa… aunque quizás su cambio de actitud se debiera a cierto piloto que solía rondar por la oficina de la almirante. Kelly suspiró, sintiéndose emocionada y feliz por ellos… la historia de amor de la almirante y el capitán Hunter era muy motivante e inspiradora para las tropas.

Dentro de la oficina, Lisa sonreía emocionada mientras leía el oficio que acababa de recibir de Recursos Materiales, en donde le informaban que se había recibido su petición para ocupar la casa del almirantazgo y que se solicitaba un plazo de 5 días para llevar a cabo la inspección correspondiente y darle mantenimiento de rutina para entregarla en perfecto estado. El oficio le decía que la casa estaría lista para ser entregada el siguiente lunes, mientras tanto se llevaría a cabo el papeleo y se le invitaba a la almirante a pasar a revisarla el día que ella así lo dispusiera. Inmediatamente, casi por reflejo, Lisa levantó el intercomunicador.

- ¡Kelly!

- ¿Sí, almirante?

- Comunícame con el capitán Hunter… no¿sabes qué? Mejor localízalo y dile que necesito verlo en mi oficina.

- Claro almirante. – Kelly sonrió.

- No, Kelly… - Lisa pareció percatarse de todo el papeleo que tenía sobre el escritorio. – No le digas nada… lo veré durante el almuerzo.

- ¿Entonces no lo contacto, almirante?

- No… olvídalo.

- Bueno, me acaba de librar de un gran problema almirante, porque el capitán está volando sobre el sector VII en estos momentos al frente del Skull a 800 Km. de Ciudad Macross… hubiera sido un poco difícil comunicarla con él… pero ¿Sabe una cosa? Pienso que de haberlo hecho, él hubiera regresado de inmediato a la ciudad… para atender su llamada, almirante.

La ingenuidad y sencillez de las palabras de Kelly hicieron sonreír a Lisa, quien le agradeció la atención y cerró la comunicación, mientras tomaba la carpeta con el escudo de las Industrias Stonewell Bellcom de encima de su pila de documentos y se obligaba a sí misma a comenzar el trabajo del día.

-

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Lisa había comenzado a trabajar. No había tenido tiempo ni de levantarse de su escritorio a estirar las piernas. Había documentos que revisar, autorizaciones que firmar, llamadas que contestar… después de cuatro días de ausencia las cosas se habían amontonado. Pero con todo, Lisa no podía quitarse la sonrisa de los labios mientras trabajaba.

Afuera de su oficina, Kelly sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vio aparecer al capitán Hunter quien, al igual que la almirante, se veía particularmente feliz ese día.

- ¡Buenas tardes, sargento! – él la saludó con familiaridad. - ¿Está la almirante?

- Sí señor… y desde temprano quería hablar con usted.

- ¿En serio? – Rick sonrió arrogantemente. - ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

- Claro que sí, capitán… aunque en estos momentos está en videoconferencia con los cuarteles generales del GTU, pero no creo que tarde mucho.

- ¡Esa abejita trabajadora! – Rick sonrió. – Kelly, quiero aprovechar para agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por nosotros en estos días… sin tú ayuda y la de los Sterling yo jamás hubiera podido sacar a Lisa de aquí durante cuatro días.

- Para mi fue un honor, capitán. Usted sabe lo mucho que aprecio a la almirante Hayes.

- De todas maneras, gracias. Y te debo una… así que no dudes en acudir a nosotros si necesitas cualquier clase de favor¿está bien?

- ¡Gracias señor!

- Por cierto… ¿Podrías comunicarme con David Stonewell en Nueva Montreal? Tengo que agradecerle por todas sus atenciones.

- ¡En un segundo, capitán!

La sargento tomó el teléfono y mientras ella lo comunicaba con David, Rick observó la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Lisa y sonrió soñadoramente, sintiendo que su corazón se le aceleraba sólo al pensar que la mujer a la que amaba estaba justo detrás de esa puerta. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que la sargento Hickson le extendiera el auricular del teléfono.

- El señor Stonewell, capitán.

- ¡Gracias Kelly! – Rick tomó la bocina. - ¡Hey David¿Cómo estás?

- Me imagino que no tan bien como tú, Rick. – David se rió. - ¿Cómo les fue?

- ¡Excelente! Sólo quería agradecerte por todo… la cabaña es increíble, el paisaje hermoso… y todos los detalles que tuvieron con nosotros…

- ¡Ni lo menciones, Rick! Y recuerda que si quieren volver a usar la cabaña, pueden hacerlo con toda confianza.

- ¡Gracias David!

- Les enviamos el nuevo programa del simulador para tu siguiente vuelo de pruebas que está programado para dentro de dos semanas. ¿Ya lo revisaste?

- No… todavía no. – Rick sonrió. - ¡Pero me emociona pensar en ese segundo vuelo!

- Será un simulacro de combate… pero conociendo tu historial y tus habilidades como piloto de combate, sabemos que será un vuelo perfecto.

- ¡Gracias! Daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Kelly le hizo una señal a Rick con la mano, dejándole saber que Lisa había terminado su videoconferencia. El capitán sonrió de oreja a oreja y se apresuró a terminar su conversación con David.

- ¿Entonces los veremos aquí en Ciudad Macross en dos semanas?

- ¡Cuenta con ello, Rick!

- ¡Excelente! David, muchos saludos a tú familia y una vez más, gracias por todo.

- ¡Hey, capitán Hunter! – David lo detuvo.

- ¿Sí?

- Esa chica… la que habló… es la asistente de la almirante Hayes¿cierto?

- Sí… - Rick respondió lentamente, clavando su vista en Kelly, que le sonreía.

- Bueno… sólo quería… confirmar el dato… eso es todo. ¡Gracias! Y dale mis saludos a la almirante Hayes por favor.

- ¡Así lo haré!

Rick terminó la llamada y le sonrió casi traviesamente a Kelly.

- La almirante está desocupada, capitán.

- ¡Gracias sargento! – Rick casi cantó esas palabras.

Lisa acababa de terminar su videoconferencia y decidió darse un respiro. Se puso de pie y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Estaba bebiéndola ávidamente, percatándose de lo sedienta que estaba, cuando escuchó la puerta de la oficina abrirse y cerrarse suavemente. Una sonrisita tierna apareció en sus labios, sin siquiera tener que darse la vuelta para ver quien era el que había llegado a invadir su territorio. Ella había llegado a un punto en el que podía captar la presencia de Rick… incluso su aroma en la distancia.

Sin embargo, cuando sintió los brazos fuertes de él cerrarse en torno a ella, el calor de su cuerpo abrazando al suyo y sus labios al plantarle un beso suave pero apasionado en la mejilla, ella no pudo evitar el sentir que sus piernas se debilitaban.

- Me informaron que la almirante ha querido verme desde temprano. – Rick le susurró al oído.

Lisa se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y sonrió. Rick frotó suavemente su mejilla contra la de ella, provocándole cosquillas.

- Hay dos cosas que tengo que informarle, capitán.

- Una de ellas tiene que ver con el segundo vuelo de pruebas.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Porque ahora puedo leerte la mente, Hayes.

- ¡Mentiroso! – Lisa se dio media vuelta para quedar de frente a él. - ¡No es cierto, tú no puedes leerme la mente!... ¿O sí?

Rick la miró a los ojos, sonriendo hasta que finalmente soltó una risita y se inclinó para besar a Lisa suavemente en los labios.

- A veces si puedo… - le guiñó el ojo. – Hablé con David, para agradecerle sus atenciones y me dijo que habían enviado el programa de simulador para el siguiente vuelo.

- Así es… - Lisa miraba a Rick insistentemente a los ojos. – Entonces supongo que con que revises el material, podemos dar por terminado ese punto de esta reunión. Hay cosas más importantes que debemos de discutir en estos momentos.

- ¿Y cuáles serían esas cosas, almirante?

Rick la observaba con fuego brillándole en los ojos y una sonrisa que hacía que el corazón de Lisa se derritiera.

- ¡No tengas ideas raras, Rick Hunter!

Lisa se soltó de él y caminó a su escritorio.

- ¿Ideas raras? Max me dice que camino raro, tú me dices que tengo ideas raras… ¡soy una rareza andando!

- Lo eres… y ahora que lo mencionas, sí caminas un poco raro… – Lisa le sonrió traviesamente y le arrojó una carpeta. - ¿Qué te parece esto?

Rick la abrió y sus ojos literalmente volaron sobre el texto que aquel documento contenía. Una enorme sonrisa comenzó a aparecer poco a poco en su rostro y sus ojos se iluminaron.

- ¿El lunes¿El próximo lunes?

El capitán levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de Lisa, que en silencio le sonreía casi tímidamente mientras se frotaba las manos con anticipación. Rick arrojó la carpeta sobre el escritorio y puso sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de Lisa, abrazándola con fuerza.

- Lisa, no creo poder explicarte lo emocionado que estoy con todo esto… hoy, mientras volaba, no podía dejar de pensar en ti… en lo que vivimos juntos, en lo que todavía está por venir…

- ¡Yo también estoy muy contenta, Rick! – Lisa lo abrazaba y lo besaba suavemente en la línea de su mentón mientras hablaba.

Rick la separó de sí, para mirarla a los ojos. Ella lo miró interrogativamente, pues de pronto se notaba un tanto preocupado.

- Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, Lisa… quizás sea un mal momento, pero… lo pensé antes y hoy en la mañana Max me comentó lo mismo… yo—yo quisiera saber si tú estás completa y absolutamente segura de que quieres hacer esto… mudarte conmigo, vivir conmigo… como pareja.

- ¡Jamás he estado más segura de nada en mi vida entera, Rick! – Lisa le respondió vehementemente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una mirada que pareció traspasar el corazón del piloto.

- Yo también estoy absolutamente seguro de esto, Lisa… sólo me preocupa… tú sabes, lo que puedan decir en el consejo… - Lisa iba a hablar, pero Rick levantó su mano para impedírselo y seguir con su razonamiento. - ¡Te amo, Lisa! Y como te dije, quiero que algún día nos casemos, formemos una familia… quiero estar a tú lado para siempre y no me importa lo que otra gente diga o piense… pero tampoco quiero que esto vaya a causarte conflictos o problemas.

- Creo que nuestras vidas privadas con eso, privadas. – Lisa le respondió con una sonrisa. – Eso lo aprendí de un teniente que tenía una boca demasiado grande. – Rick se rió. – Después de todo lo que hemos pasado en estos años he aprendido a valorar las cosas realmente importantes de la vida… Rick, te amo… y creo que mientras hagamos nuestro trabajo con eficiencia y profesionalismo, nadie tiene porque cuestionarnos nuestra relación de pareja. Además, creo que ambos tenemos el derecho de amar, de ser amados, de vivir en pareja… de simplemente ser seres humanos normales y estar enamorados.

- Lisa… - Rick le sonrió con ternura. - ¿Realmente no te importa compartir tu vida con un piloto de circo?

- ¿De qué está hablando, capitán? – Lisa le sonrió con cariño, mientras le acariciaba el rostro. – A como yo veo las cosas, tengo a mi lado al héroe más condecorado de la Guerra Robotech… al mejor piloto de la RDF, al legendario líder del Escuadrón Skull… un héroe de guerra… alguien que ha salvado mi vida más veces de las que puedo contar… ¡Tú, Rick Hunter eres mi héroe!

Rick sacudió la cabeza. Su vista se había nublado un poco al escuchar a Lisa hablar de esa manera. Lo único que pudo hacer fue atraerla contra sí, de una manera casi posesiva y besarla profundamente en los labios, tratando de poner en aquel beso todo lo que tenía… tratando de que ella sintiera, con aquel beso, todo lo que él sentía por ella, sentimientos tan fuertes que eran imposibles de poner en palabras.

Cuando se separaron, Rick entreabrió sus ojos y se encontró con los ojos esmeralda de Lisa mirándolo con tanto amor que sintió cómo su corazón se enternecía por ella.

- ¿Cuándo quieres que vayamos a ver la casa, Rick?

- ¿La casa? – él todavía no podía enfocar del todo sus pensamientos. - ¡Oh, la casa! Bueno… no sé cómo andes de tiempo hoy, amor.

- Un poco apretada. – Lisa suspiró. – Pero es mi culpa porque todo el día me la he pasado con la cabeza en las nubes en lugar de—no, espera… en todo caso es TÚ culpa, Rick Hunter.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick se rió, divertido. – Jamás puedo ganar contigo, Hayes… creo que contigo siempre soy culpable, aunque se demuestre lo contrario.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Lisa se rió y lo besó suavemente en los labios antes de volver al escritorio. – Supongo que voy a estar aquí hasta tarde… no lo sé… en todo caso, te entrego el programa de simulador. Estuve revisando el plan de vuelo y los protocolos. Ya los autoricé… así que capitán, espero un reporte de por lo menos 70 horas de vuelo en simulador antes de que efectúe este vuelo de prueba.

- ¡Eso no será problema, almirante! Voy a estudiar los protocolos y hoy mismo comenzaré con el simulador. Estaba pensando en ir hoy a recoger mis cosas a mi casa. – Rick se pasó la mano por el cabello nerviosamente. – Si no te molesta que viva contigo… esta semana, antes de que nos mudemos a la otra casa.

- ¿Molestarme? – Lisa se rió. - ¡Rick¿Realmente crees que te dejaría ir a tú casa? No señor, usted se queda conmigo.

El capitán sonrió y se inclinó a través del escritorio para besarla suavemente en medio de los ojos, tan suave que hizo que ella sintiera cosquillas y una sensación estremecedora que le recorrió el cuerpo.

- Tal vez podríamos ir a ver la casa mañana… tenemos que tomar algunas medidas y todo eso, para poder comprar los muebles… ¿Te parece que vayamos a comprarlos el fin de semana?

- ¡Excelente! – Lisa sonrió.

- ¡Otra cosa, almirante! Usted puso la casa, me corresponde amueblarla… ¡Y no acepto un no por respuesta! – Rick le puso el dedo índice a Lisa en los labios para acallarla.

Ella miró a Rick a los ojos y una sonrisa apareció lentamente en sus labios. Sabía que Rick había estado gastando mucho en esos días… sin embargo sabía que eso significaba mucho para él y lo hacía sentir importante… por otro lado, ella también sabía que ese mes Rick recibiría un bono extra por el vuelo de prueba que había llevado a cabo.

- Solo iba a decir que tú los comprarás, pero yo los voy a escoger. – Lisa bromeó.

- De acuerdo… pero me reservo el derecho de elegir el sofá y la cama. – Rick sonrió casi provocativamente.

- No hay problema. – Lisa le sonrió. – Después de todo deben de ser cómodos, para que estés a gusto mientras te dedicas a ver el techo.

El capitán Hunter gruñó y estaba a punto de atacar a Lisa, cuando ella, sin siquiera darle tiempo de decir o hacer nada, siguió hablando.

- Hay otra cosa, Rick… no sé cuando vayas a ir a Recursos Materiales a entregar tu casa.

- Quizás mañana mismo… ¿Porqué¿Hay algún problema?

- No, pero te quería comentar algo. – Rick se sentó frente a Lisa, escuchándola con atención. – Esta mañana cuando le pedí a la sargento Hickson que me llevara el oficio solicitando la casa de almirante, ella me dijo que quería aprovechar para solicitar una casa para ella… está viviendo en las barracas. Estaba pensando que quizás podríamos traspasarle tu casa. Pienso que se la merece.

- ¡No se diga más! – Rick sonrió. – Es una casa pequeña, pero uno vive cómodamente ahí. Además acaban de darle mantenimiento, los paneles solares son nuevos y… pienso que Kelly se sentirá muy cómoda viviendo ahí.

- Entonces mañana que vayas a entregarla dile a Kelly que te acompañe y hagan el papeleo correspondiente.

- ¡Así lo haremos¿Sabes algo, amor? Pienso que a David Stonewell le gusta Kelly.

Lisa parpadeó un par de veces, siempre sorprendida por los pensamientos tan imprevistos de Rick.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Intuición masculina. – Rick se encogió de hombros.

Lisa soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie, yendo a donde Rick estaba sentado. Él abrió sus brazos para recibirla y la abrazó por la cintura, recargando su mejilla en el abdomen de ella, que lo abrazaba alrededor de los hombros.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo, Rick? Es tarde y todavía hay mucho que hacer.

- De acuerdo. – Él la miró soñadoramente a los ojos. - ¿Me das un beso?

Lisa sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo suavemente en los labios. Ambos se sonrieron cuando Lisa se separó de él y le acarició el cabello. Enseguida se puso de pie pasó su brazo por los hombros de Lisa, atrayéndola contra su costado mientras se dirigían a la puerta de la oficina. El día iba a ser todavía muy largo, pero la sonrisa que ambos traían en sus rostros hacía obvio el hecho de que aquello no parecía importarles… en esos momentos nada podría nublar su felicidad.

-

* * *

- 

Eran casi las 1800 hrs. y la almirante Hayes estaba poniendo algunos documentos dentro de su bolsa de mensajero, disponiéndose a ir a casa mientras tarareaba suavemente alguna canción para sí misma. La puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe y antes de que Lisa pudiera siquiera reaccionar, sintió como Miriya la abrazaba tan fuertemente que la dejó sin aire, y literalmente la levantó del suelo.

- ¡Ya supe lo de tú y Rick! – Miriya casi le gritó en el oído. - ¡Estoy muy contenta!

- … Gracias… Miriya… - Lisa respondió sin aliento, intentando soltarse de aquel abrazo tan mortal.

- Max me lo dijo esta mañana cuando salimos a patrullar. ¡No lo podía creer! Aunque yo pensé que era necesario celebrar un ritual de matrimonio primero… él me explico que a veces las cosas pueden pasar de otras maneras… aún es difícil para mi comprender la cultura microniana a veces.

- Sí… - Lisa se sonrojó un poco. – En realidad… yo no lo esperaba… yo…

- Así que finalmente ustedes dos tuvieron su ritual de amor y ahora van a vivir juntos… ¡Y todo sucedió en un fin de semana! Después de tanto esperar… si a mí me tomó por sorpresa¡me imagino cómo te sientes tú, Lisa¿Estás contenta?

- Muy feliz… - una sonrisa apareció lentamente en los labios de Lisa.

- ¿Entonces Rick es bueno¿Mejor o peor de lo que esperabas?

- Él… es muy bueno. – Lisa se sonrojó aún más. – Pero Miriya, esas son preguntas que no deberías estar haciéndoles a las personas.

La zentraedi movió su mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

- ¡Como sea! Rick está en los simuladores y trae una sonrisa en los labios que—en realidad todo el día ha estado en las nubes. ¡Se nota que finalmente…!

- Sí… - Lisa la interrumpió, no queriendo escuchar más comentarios indiscretos de su amiga. - ¿Dices que Rick todavía está en los simuladores?

- Así es…

- ¡Excelente! Entonces tengo tiempo de ir a casa y preparar una cena especial.

- ¿Necesitas que te lleve?

- No, gracias Miriya. – Lisa sonrió, mostrándole las llaves de su camioneta que colgaban de su dedo. – Esta noche el capitán Hunter regresará caminando a casa.

Lisa le guiñó el ojo a Miriya y las dos amigas salieron de la oficina riendo divertidas y comentando sobre algunos acontecimientos del día.

-

* * *

- 

Era de noche y Rick, de pie en el pasillo de entrada de su casa, observaba todo a su alrededor. Esa tarde había hablado con la sargento Kelly Hickson y le había dicho sobre los planes que él y Lisa tenían de que ella se quedara con su casa. Aquello había sido una sorpresa para la jovencita y no se había cansado de agradecérselos, tanto a él como a la almirante. Una casa de oficial, como la de Rick, no era el tipo de casa que se le daba a un sargento como lo era ella. Además el capitán le había hecho una muy buena oferta de dejarle la casa amueblada… de todas maneras él y Lisa adquirirían muebles nuevos y un poco de dinero extra no le caería nada mal a él.

En ese momento, en el silencio de aquella casa oscura, miles de recuerdos se amontonaban en la cabeza de Rick. Recordaba todos los momentos que Lisa y él habían compartido en aquel lugar a través de los años… tantas noches que habían cenado juntos, que habían visto la televisión juntos… que simplemente se habían sentado a conversar, a compartir sus sueños, sus esperanzas, sus miedos, sus temores… recordó aquella navidad mágica que habían pasado juntos hacía un par de años. Casi podía ver a Lisa moviéndose de habitación en habitación, limpiando diligentemente el desastre que él iba dejando tras de sí…

Pero también recordó a Minmei… recordó la noche en la que ella había llegado, sin que él pudiera saber cómo había sabido donde vivía, pues nunca antes lo había visitado… recordó cómo se había metido en su vida, cómo había invadido su espacio y alejado de su lado a quien realmente era importante para él… recordó aquella noche de Navidad y—lo que había sucedido entre ellos. También recordó lo mal que se sentía al otro día, lo incorrecto que aquello se sentía… y de pronto casi pudo escuchar el sonido distante del timbre de la puerta… y ver a Lisa aparecer frente a él para decirle que venia a despedirse… que aunque jamás lo volvería a ver, no se iría sin decirle que lo amaba… que siempre lo había amado y que siempre lo amaría.

Rick suspiró profundamente, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Se inclinó para recoger una caja de cartón que estaba en el suelo y luego abrió la puerta. Le dio una última mirada a esa pequeña casita, escenario de tantos acontecimientos en su vida. Sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza y esperanza y apagó la luz del pasillo.

- Adiós… - murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta. – El pasado ha quedado atrás…

Mientras la solitaria figura del jeep militar que Rick estaba manejando se alejaba lentamente por la calle oscura y solitaria, dejando atrás aquella casa que significaba un pedazo de su historia, él no podía evitar el sonreír pensando que con todo, un nuevo comienzo comenzaba para él, un nuevo camino que andaría teniendo a Lisa a su lado siempre… y que ya le correspondería a la sargento Hickson llenar aquella casa de recuerdos que él esperaba, fueran más agradables que los que él tenía de ella.

-

* * *

- 

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Rick llegar a casa de Lisa. Había recorrido el camino de manera automática… aquel camino que tantas veces había seguido antes, siempre teniendo la cabeza llena de dudas y el corazón lleno de incertidumbre. Ahora esos tiempos habían quedado atrás. Ahora él sólo podía sentir felicidad… desesperación por estar a lado de ella, sabiendo que sería para siempre. Sonrió cuando vio la Freelander estacionada en la entrada de la casa. Miró las cajas que traía en el jeep y decidió que más tarde se encargaría de ellas. Ahora lo único que deseaba era ver a Lisa, por lo que se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

Apenas había traspasado el umbral, cuando las notas suaves, dulces y melodiosas del piano le dieron la bienvenida. El capitán Hunter caminó lentamente y en silencio hasta la sala. Sonrió al ver a Lisa, quien se veía preciosa con el vestido color azul que llevaba puesto, tocando magistralmente una hermosa melodía al piano. Rick se cruzó de brazos y se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, disfrutando de aquella interpretación. Lisa no hizo ningún movimiento que denotara que se había percatado de la presencia de Rick, pero él no quería asustarla, así que se acercó a ella, pisando fuerte para que ella lo notara.

Lisa sonrió, pero no perdió el ritmo ni la cadencia de su melodía. El capitán Hunter se recargó en el piano, mirándola al rostro. Sus miradas se cruzaron momentáneamente, pero los ojos de ella inmediatamente regresaron a la partitura que tenía frente a ella y frunció levemente el entrecejo, haciendo que sus ojos verdes adquirieran un brillo de fuego, señal indiscutible de que estaba interpretando una parte particularmente difícil de aquella melodía… Rick sonrió; se veía preciosa así, tan concentrada en lo suyo. Pronto la expresión en el rostro de Lisa se suavizó y le sonrió a su piloto. Sus dedos se movían con gracia y agilidad por las teclas del piano, arrancándole los sonidos más apasionadamente dulces que Rick hubiera escuchado en su vida.

Las últimas notas parecieron flotar en el aire por un momento antes de desvanecerse en el silencio de la noche. Él capitán tenía los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose embriagado por aquellos sonidos tan maravillosos que Lisa sabía arrancarle al piano. Ella lo miraba y sus sonrisa era expresiva… ¡Estaba tan emocionada de que finalmente hubiera llegado!

- Bienvenido a casa, Rick. – Lisa susurró aquellas palabras de tal manera que el corazón de él se aceleró inmediatamente.

- ¡Y llegué para quedarme! – Rick se inclinó y besó suavemente a Lisa en la frente.

Se separaron y sus ojos se encontraron. Ambos sonrieron y se acercaron para besarse suavemente en los labios antes de que Lisa siguiera hablando.

- ¿Fuiste a tu casa?

- De allá vengo. – Rick asintió y sonrió. – Fui a recoger mi cajita con mis pertenencias. Ya es oficial, Hayes… a partir de hoy ya soy todo tuyo.

Lisa le sonrió con cariño y emoción reflejados en sus ojos verdes que, aquella noche, parecían más profundos y enigmáticos que de costumbre. Como respuesta comenzó a tocar otra melodía al piano.

- Se llama _"Corazón Trémulo_". – Lisa le dijo, y no hubo necesidad de más explicaciones.

Mientras la tocaba, sus ojos jamás abandonaron los de Rick. Las miradas de ambos estaban cargadas de amor, de pasión, de deseo… pero de mucha ternura y un cariño que iba mucho más allá que simplemente el aspecto físico de su relación. Lisa no pudo terminar su interpretación, pues Rick se había acercado a ella por detrás, deslizándole los brazos por la cintura… y cuando sintió sus labios húmedos y ardientes posarse en el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y su hombro, Lisa perdió su concentración. Suspiró profundamente y sus manos automáticamente se posaron en las de Rick, que descansaban sobre su abdomen.

- Rick… - susurró.

- Te extrañé mucho, almirante Hayes. – él murmuró contra su piel.

Lisa se dio media vuelta en el taburete, para quedar cara a cara con él y le acarició el rostro con ternura.

- Ya estás en casa, Rick… y es para siempre.

- Lo sé. – el piloto le sonrió una de esas sonrisas que eran capaces de derretirle el corazón.

Ambos se besaron y era obvio que él quería profundizar aquel beso, pero ella no se lo permitió. Se separó de él lentamente y se puso de pie, tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hacia el comedor, donde Rick se sorprendió al ver la mesa puesta… una cena a la luz de las velas.

- Lisa… yo—

Ella le sonrió y sus ojos se enternecieron cuando se encontraron con los de él.

- Preparé la cena para los dos.

- ¿Tú cocinaste? – él estaba sorprendido.

- Así es… y espero que te guste, porque lo hice especialmente para ti.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – Rick la abrazó y la besó suavemente en la mejilla. - ¡Me encanta vivir contigo!

- ¡Has vivido conmigo por menos de 10 minutos, Rick! – Lisa se rió.

- Lo sé… ¡Y ya me encantó! Tuve un concierto privado y ahora una cena íntima que tú cocinaste para mí… ¡Magnifico comienzo, almirante! Aunque debí de sospechar que usted querría estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

- Sí, así es. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo. – Ya me encargué de la primera parte de la noche, Hunter… el resto te corresponde a ti.

- ¡Eso no será ningún problema! – Rick respondió, besándole la mano y soltando una risita divertida.

Los dos se rieron y tomaron sus lugares en la mesa, disponiéndose a comer la deliciosa cena que Lisa con tanto amor había preparado para ellos. Era la primera noche que compartían ya como una pareja, viviendo juntos bajo el mismo techo. Después de cenar ambos se sentaron en el sofá y durante horas conversaron de mil cosas diferentes, desde situaciones del trabajo, con el nuevo plan de vuelo y los simuladores para el vuelo de prueba de Rick, hasta la reacción de Kelly ante la noticia de que ya tenía casa. Luego hablaron de sus planes para el futuro, de todo lo que pensaban hacer y comprar para su casa nueva. Los dos estaban abrazados, cómodamente instalados en los brazos del otro.

Llegó un momento en el que pareció que ya no había más que decir… ya no deseaban decir nada más… un momento en el que él, sin siquiera pensarlo, había buscado ávidamente los labios de Lisa y ella había correspondido a aquel beso. Ambos habían terminado besándose y acariciándose profunda e íntimamente en el sofá antes de que Rick, con una voz suave que hizo que ella se estremeciera, sugiriera que fueran a su habitación pues él era un hombre de palabra y pensaba cumplir con su parte del trato.

… ¡Y lo hizo!

Aquella noche hicieron el amor hasta que ambos se sintieron exhaustos, hasta que sintieron que estaban completamente empapados de la esencia del otro, llevándose mutuamente al paraíso una y otra vez, compartiendo una sensación intensa de plenitud, confundiéndose con el otro, transformándose en uno solo, sintiendo que toda la existencia se condensaba en un instante, se expandía y explotaba en un grito de plenitud, del triunfo del amor sobre todas las adversidades. Después, en ese estado de satisfacción y placer total en el que se encontraban, se quedaron profundamente dormidos uno en brazos del otro, embargados por un sentimiento indescriptible de placidez, bienestar y afecto mutuo… y esa seguridad que les daba el saber que al otro día, cuando abrieran los ojos, la persona que más amaban en el universo estaría ahí, a su lado, compartiendo con ellos aquel despertar.

-

* * *

- 

Era media tarde en Ciudad Macross, un hermoso día de Marzo que anticipaba la ya inminente primavera. El cielo azul intenso, una suave brisa fresca que venía del bosque cercano, los primeros brotes de flores que comenzaban a surgir tras el frío invierno, las hojas tiernas en los árboles y los pájaros invisibles gorjeando entre el follaje.

De pie frente a su Freelander, Rick y Lisa observaban en silencio la casa que tenían ante sí. Ambos se habían quedado sin palabras y la expresión en sus rostros era más significativa que cualquier otra cosa. Rick iba vestido con jeans, una camiseta negra con el escudo del escuadrón Skull al pecho y su chamarra de aviador y Lisa, con un pantalón cargo color caqui, una camiseta blanca con las mangas largas de color verde y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Ambos se veían muy jóvenes y hacían una pareja muy atractiva. Nadie sospecharía que ese par de chicos tan enamorados eran en realidad la almirante y el piloto más reconocidos de la RDF.

La casa que tenían ante ellos era ni más ni menos la casa del almirante… la misma que había sido construida hacía un par de años para que fuera ocupada por el almirante Gloval y que él, sin embargo, jamás había llegado a utilizar. En esos momentos una cuadrilla de trabajadores se encargaba de las labores de mantenimiento y del jardín.

Lisa se acercó a Rick, sin dejar de mirar la casa. Su mano buscó la de su piloto, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Y es que la casa era realmente bonita. No era muy grande ni lujosa, pues Gloval siempre prefirió mantener un perfil bajo. Pero era mucho más bonita y espaciosa que las "cajitas de cerillos" en las que vivían los militares, como Rick las llamaba. Era una casa de una sola planta, siguiendo la estructura básica de la arquitectura militar de Ciudad Macross. Estaba pintada de un color azul-verdoso claro y las tejas del techo eran oscuras.

Estaba localizada al fondo de un pequeño jardín y teniendo como fondo los primeros árboles del bosque, ya que estaba ubicada en el extremo norte de la ciudad. Tenía un porche y grandes ventanas panorámicas que dejaban pasar la luz al interior de la misma, así como una cochera cerrada adosada al lado poniente. Era una casa sencilla, pero bonita y funcional, digna de la almirante de la RDF.

- ¡Es… increíble! – Rick finalmente pudo articular palabra después de unos minutos. - ¡Absolutamente hermosa!

- Lo es… - Lisa asintió y miró unas hojas de papel que tenía en su mano. – Aquí dice que tiene tres recamaras, dos baños completos y dos medios baños, cocina, comedor, sala, recibidor… un estudio-biblioteca… una sala de estar… un cuarto de servicio, la cochera… y en el jardín trasero una terraza y una alberca.

- ¿Alberca? – los ojos de Rick resplandecieron. - ¿Incluso tiene alberca?

- Así parece. – Lisa volvió a mirar la casa. - ¡No lo puedo creer! Nuestra casa, Rick… ¡_Nuestra_ casa!

- ¡Vaya! – Rick no atinaba a decir más.

- ¿Quieres entrar? – Lisa le sonrió.

- ¿Estás segura que podemos? No quisiera interrumpir a los trabajadores…

- Una visita rápida… estoy segura de que no se molestarán… ¡Ven!

Lisa lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo al interior de la casa. Varios trabajadores los saludaron al verlos llegar. Lisa y Rick estaban tan impresionados con los interiores de la casa tanto como lo habían estado con el exterior. Era un lugar amplio y acogedor, lleno de pequeños detalles. La almirante y el capitán recorrieron uno a uno los cuartos mientras comentaban en la clase de muebles que necesitarían para cada espacio. Los dos estaban muy emocionados y no podían ocultarlo. De cuando en cuando detenían su recorrido para mirarse a los ojos, sonreírse y hacer planes particulares para cada una de las habitaciones.

Cuando llegaron al patio trasero, Lisa no pudo evitar el suspirar profundamente, mientras Rick sonreía emocionado… aquel sitio era magnifico, con una pequeña alberca y muchas flores por todos lados.

- Creo que lo único malo que tiene esta casa, - Rick comentó. – Es que queda un poco lejos de la de los Sterling… pero supongo que no es tan malo, pensándolo bien… así a Max le costará más trabajo el venir a acosarme.

Lisa se rió con aquel comentario, pero no pudo dejar de observar los detalles de la arquitectura de la casa, mientras seguía pensando cuáles serían los mejores muebles para cada espacio. Tenía una copia del plano, por lo que no era necesario tomar medidas. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no notó cuando Rick se acercó a ella por detrás, sino hasta que él le pasó los brazos por la cintura y la atrajo hacía él.

- Lisa… - susurró suavemente en su oído. - ¿Estás segura de esto?

- ¿Segura de querer vivir aquí? – Lisa sonrió. - ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Hunter?

- No… - la voz de él sonó seria y preocupada. – De querer vivir aquí _conmigo_.

- Rick, ya habíamos hablado de esto antes. – ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos. – Te amo y quiero vivir contigo. Es tan simple como eso.

- Lo sé. – Rick no podía apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos verdes que eran su perdición. – No quiero que pienses que me estoy acobardando, Lisa… tú sabes que te amo y que vivir contigo es un sueño hecho realidad. Pero no quiero que te sientas presionada o que—

- ¡Shhhh! – Lisa le colocó el dedo índice sobre los labios. – Rick¿De qué manera puedo hacerte entender que te amo y que estoy segura de mis sentimientos?

Rick tomó la mano de Lisa delicadamente en la suya y le besó la punta de los dedos con cariño, sin romper el contacto visual. Luego le sonrió y se inclinó para besarla suavemente en la mejilla.

- Yo sé que me amas, bonita… ¡Me lo has demostrado tantas veces y de tantas maneras distintas! Yo no tengo dudas al respecto.

- Yo tampoco.

- Bien. – Rick le besó la palma de la mano. – Entonces te prometo que no volveré a mencionar este asunto.

- Rick… te agradezco que te preocupes por mí pero… todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás.

Él sonrió con ternura y besó a Lisa suavemente en los labios antes de tomarla de la mano y conducirla al interior de la casa una vez más. Había una chimenea en la sala, lo cual les agradó particularmente. La vista desde la recamara principal, del jardín trasero y el bosque cercano, era hermosa. La cocina era espaciosa y tenía al centro una barra en donde podrían comer sin necesidad de ir hasta el comedor. Lisa se sonrojó cuando Rick mencionó que de las dos habitaciones extras, una sería su cuarto de huéspedes y la otra podría ser acondicionada como cuarto de bebés en un futuro. El capitán Hunter había dicho aquello de manera tan espontánea y natural que incluso a él lo tomó por sorpresa. Se miraron con ternura y se besaron suavemente. Ninguno hizo comentarios al respecto… pero ambos pensaron que su relación se estaba afianzando y avanzando con pasos firmes. La idea de compartir la vida entera juntos cada vez se consolidaba más y aquello los emocionaba.

Hablaron con los trabajadores, dándoles algunas indicaciones precisas para algunos espacios de la casa. La recorrieron una y otra vez, contemplando las habitaciones, planeando la decoración o simplemente soñando con todo lo que vivirían juntos en aquella casa… su hogar.

Mientras regresaban a la colonia militar, ninguno de los dos dejó de hablar de su nueva casa en todo el camino. Incluso cuando se detuvieron en el supermercado a comprar la despensa de la semana, la casa fue el tema de conversación, entre las discusiones perpetuas por el cereal que deberían de comprar o el sabor del yogurt que cada uno quería. Sí, era un hecho de la vida, su relación de pareja cada vez era más sólida y estable y cada vez que respiraban sentían que se amaban más y más.

-

* * *

- 

La semana había transcurrido lentamente, pero sin contratiempos aunque con mucho trabajo. Lisa había tenido mil actividades que hacer, juntas a las que tenía que asistir, reportes que leer, peticiones que autorizar, nada fuera de lo común. Rick por su parte había pasado la semana dividiendo su tiempo entre sus vuelos de patrullaje con el Escuadrón Skull y sus prácticas en el simulador para su próximo vuelo de prueba. Ambos habían decidido que el sábado irían a Ciudad Monumento a comprar los muebles para la casa y de paso para salir un rato y olvidarse de la rutina. El pensar en pasar un día juntos, lejos de Ciudad Macross, los motivaba a trabajar con empeño.

El viernes en la tarde Rick parecía leoncito enjaulado. Lo único que deseaba era ir por Lisa a su oficina y salir de la base. Hacía un par de horas que él y la sargento Hickson se habían visto para ir a Recursos Materiales a firmar los papeles del cambio de casa. Kelly había estado particularmente emocionada cuando Rick le había entregado las llaves y le habían dicho que podía ocupar su casa ese mismo día. En ese momento el capitán Hunter sintió que su relación con Lisa se oficializaba aún más, pues cuando puso las llaves en manos de Kelly, él supo que ya no tenía un lugar propio para vivir, ahora dependía completamente de Lisa. Aquello lejos de asustarlo lo hizo sentir protegido y puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras volvían al edificio principal, Kelly no había dejado de hablar de los planes que tenía ahora que viviría en su casa propia. Rick la observaba y sonreía. La joven sargento parecía un pajarito emocionado que no dejaba de gorjear. Los dos iban comiéndose unas paletas de hielo que habían comprado en una maquinita expendedora afuera del comedor militar. Fue hasta entonces que Rick se percató de lo joven que Kelly era, lo que lo hizo pensar que la RDF era sin duda un ejército de jóvenes. Él mismo recordó cuando se había enlistado en las fuerzas de defensa; era un chiquillo rebelde y voluntarioso que lo único que quería era volar… jamás pensó que la vida lo fuera a llevar al punto en donde se encontraba en esos momentos.

Ahora era un oficial del ejército, comandante de operaciones militares de la RDF, jefe de los grupos aéreos, un capitán condecorado, piloto de pruebas y encargado de varios proyectos… pero sobre todo, jamás pensó que aquella oficial terca e intransigente que le había dado sus instrucciones de aterrizaje aquella mañana de febrero, hacía ya tantos años, en que había ido a presenciar el lanzamiento del SDF-1 en la Isla Macross, algún día se convertiría en su razón de vivir, en su vida misma.

- ¿Capitán Hunter?

Kelly le habló, percatándose de que de pronto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no estaba escuchando nada de lo que ella decía… aunque por la sonrisa que traía en los labios no era difícil imaginar a dónde había volado su mente.

- ¿Eh? Ah… llámame Rick… en realidad jamás he sido muy afecto a las formalidades.

- Bien… capit—es decir, Rick… yo sólo quiero agradecerle… es decir, agradecerte por lo que han hecho por mí. Tú y la almirante Hayes se han convertido en mis mentores y mi inspiración… estoy muy contenta de trabajar para ella y cada día, cuando llego a mi puesto de trabajo, me prometo que daré lo mejor de mí porque quiero ser la mejor asistente que la almirante Hayes pueda tener. No quisiera ser trasferida a ningún otro lugar. ¡Estoy muy feliz en donde estoy en estos momentos! Y ahora incluso tengo una casa… ¡Gracias!

- ¡Ni lo menciones! Aunque claro que debes de comprender que con esto le vendiste tu alma al diablo. – Rick le sonrió, poniéndose cuernitos con los dedos índices de sus manos.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Bueno… ahora estás obligada a ser mi cómplice cada vez que se me ocurra secuestrar a Lisa o prepararle una sorpresa o lo que sea.

- ¡Cuente con eso, capitán! – Kelly se rió. – Es decir… Rick.

El capitán Hunter soltó una carcajada y siguió comiéndose su paleta de hielo.

- ¿Y cómo está la agenda de mi mujer el día de hoy?

- Algo apretada en la tarde. – Kelly le informó. – Tenía una reunión la próxima semana con unos consejeros del GTU pero hoy vinieron a Ciudad Macross a revisar algunos proyectos con el coronel Maistroff y aprovechando el viaje, adelantaron la reunión.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick se notaba desilusionado. - ¿Y a qué horas crees que salga?

- No creo que después de las 2000 horas. Los consejeros tienen que volar de regreso a Ciudad Monumento.

Rick recordaba aquella conversación, mientras caminaba impacientemente afuera del edificio principal y de cuando en cuando miraba hacia arriba, percatándose de que todavía había luz en el salón de juntas. Miró su reloj, eran poco más de las ocho de la noche. Se sentó en una jardinera y su vista se clavó en el cielo nocturno, tachonado de estrellas. Sonrió involuntariamente y sus pensamientos volaron a Lisa… y se permitió soñar con el futuro que le esperaba al lado de esa mujer maravillosa a la que tanto amaba.

-

* * *

- 

Dentro del edificio principal, en el salón de consejo, Lisa había estado en reunión con el coronel Maistroff y media docena de miembros del Consejo del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Habían estado revisando y evaluando las actividades y proyectos de la RDF durante las últimas semanas y asignando algunas misiones específicas con las que las fuerzas de defensa debían apoyar al GTU en los próximos meses. Habían pasado un par de horas programando el plan bimestral de actividades de la RDF con la GTU y habían evaluado el desempeño de la almirante Hayes después de sus dos primeros meses al frente de la RDF.

Entre otros puntos, el GTU había finalmente otorgado la autorización para que la RDF, por medio de la almirante Hayes, firmara los contratos correspondientes con las Industrias Stonewell Bellcom para que se iniciara la producción masiva de los FY-4, mientras se seguían llevando a cabo los vuelos de prueba por parte de la RDF. Lisa decidió que los contratos y convenios serían firmados la siguiente semana, cuando los Stonewell visitaran ciudad Macross.

Finalmente un tema había salido a colación y era el que ahora les ocupaba. Había que retomar el último proyecto en el que el Almirante Gloval había trabajado y echarlo a andar. Lisa sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando comenzaron a hablar de la fallida misión del SDF-2 y de que debían comenzar a pensar qué se haría al respecto.

- El almirante Gloval siempre fue muy preciso en sus planes. Una misión espacial a largo plazo debe llevarse a cabo y de eso no hay duda. – uno de los consejeros estaba hablando. – Es parte de la misión de la RDF sacar adelante un proyecto de esta naturaleza.

- Se necesitará presupuesto y tiempo para llevar a cabo la construcción del SDF-3. – Maistroff intervino.

- Se asignarán los presupuestos, pero primero deben de trabajar ustedes en el proyecto y presentarlo ante la GTU. Y pensamos que por lo menos el proyecto ejecutivo deberá de estar listo este mismo año.

- El proyecto ejecutivo no será problema. – Lisa intervino. – Incluso la construcción de la nave, una vez que el presupuesto sea asignado tampoco tomará demasiado tiempo, si se construye en el Satélite Fábrica. Yo pienso que el verdadero tema de discusión aquí es la finalidad de esta misión.

- ¿De qué habla, almirante Hayes? – otro de los consejeros la cuestionó. – Creo que Gloval tenía muy clara la misión: buscar el planeta del enemigo y neutralizarlo en su propio territorio para evitar futuros ataques a la Tierra. Esas fueron las órdenes específicas que él recibió del GTU… no podemos darnos el lujo de esperar sentados un nuevo ataque a la Tierra.

- Y esas son las órdenes que se me fueron dadas a mí también por el almirante Gloval. – Lisa asintió.- Sin embargo creo que bajo mi mando la naturaleza de la misión será diferente. El almirante Gloval era un pacifista y sé que aprobaría la visión que yo tengo al respecto porque muchas veces lo hablamos… la humanidad no resistiría una nueva guerra, señores… esta vez tuvimos suerte de salir con vida. Pero yo pienso que buscar el planeta de los enemigos podría llevarnos años… y enfrentarlos en su propio mundo… ¿Qué caso tendría? Necesitaríamos un ejército bien equipado para poder hacerles frente, y no sólo una nave SDF… pienso que una misión de esa naturaleza sería suicida y que además, dejaría a la Tierra indefensa aunque cualquier ataque que se pudiera realizar mientras la misión está en curso.

- ¿Y qué propone, almirante? Pensamos que usted estaba de acuerdo con la visión del Almirante Gloval, incluso había aceptado el mando de la nueva fortaleza.

- Lo hice. – Lisa asintió. – Pero fueron las circunstancias… en esos momentos yo estaba pasando por un momento difícil y el alejarme de aquí parecía mi única opción… sin embargo ahora que pienso en las palabras del almirante Gloval, me doy cuenta de que sus intenciones eran más grandes que sólo una misión militar. Él mismo me dijo que era momento de que el hombre dejara atrás su cuna ancestral y buscara su lugar en el espacio… mi propuesta es una misión de exploración, emigración y colonización espacial. Una misión pacífica, no militar.

- ¿De qué está hablando, almirante Hayes?

- Estoy hablando de que si deciden volver a atacar la Tierra no tendríamos una segunda oportunidad. Hemos sido diezmados y el planeta se recupera lentamente de sus heridas. Pienso que antes de pensar en pelear con el enemigo, deberíamos pensar en la supervivencia de la raza humana como civilización. Debemos encontrar nuevos planetas, buscar nuestro lugar en el espacio, como el almirante Gloval bien lo dijo… llevar a nuestra gente a esos nuevos planetas para iniciar la colonización de nuestro universo y preservar así nuestra cultura.

Los miembros del consejo se miraron unos a otros sin saber que responder. Maistroff abrió la boca para refutar lo que Lisa acababa de decir, pero se contuvo, decidiendo que esa era una discusión que más valía tener en privado con la almirante y no frente a los miembros del consejo. Lisa los miró a todos y asintió con la cabeza.

- Supongo que ninguno de nosotros estaba preparado para hablar de este tema en esta reunión… pero es un proyecto imperativo y propongo que se fije una fecha para que yo pueda hacer una presentación integral del proyecto que traigo en mente y entonces, ya con los datos en la mano, creo que podremos discutir este asunto de manera imparcial y con la cabeza fría.

- Apoyo la idea de la almirante. – el encargado del grupo del GTU asintió, cerrando su carpeta. – Yo aún traigo en la mente el plan que se había diseñado junto con Gloval, pero supongo que muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces y las circunstancias son diferentes ahora. Almirante, yo estoy dispuesto a escucharla y revisar su propuesta. ¿Cuándo piensa que la puede tener lista?

- Para cuando ustedes lo dispongan.

- ¿Qué le parece en la próxima reunión bimestral, en el mes de mayo?

- ¡Excelente! Yo me encargaré de presentar la propuesta y el anteproyecto ese día, pero me comprometo a enviarles el material necesario con antelación para que puedan revisarlo y podamos discutirlo en la próxima reunión.

- Si no hay nada más que decir, creo que podemos dar por terminada esta reunión. – el coordinador de los consejeros se puso de pie, se quitó sus anteojos y se tallo los ojos. – Creo que fue una sesión muy productiva… almirante Hayes, a manera personal, permítame extenderle una calurosa felicitación por su desempeño en estos dos primeros meses al frente de la RDF. Después del almirante Gloval usted ha tenido unos zapatos muy grandes que llenar, pero ha sabido hacerlo con prudencia y mano firme. ¡La felicito de verdad!

- ¡Gracias, señor! – Lisa se puso de pie y lo saludó militarmente.

Mientras los miembros del consejo abandonaban la sala de juntas, hablando entre sí, el coronel Maistroff se acercó a Lisa, que se entretenía en recoger sus cosas, y le habló en voz baja pero fuerte.

- Creo que debemos hablar, almirante Hayes… sobre lo que dijo hace unos momentos… usted no había discutido conmigo los cambios de planes que tiene para la misión que originalmente había sido proyectada por Gloval. Pienso que como su segundo al mando tengo derecho de ser informado de este tipo de situaciones antes de que usted las comunique al consejo.

- Coronel Maistroff, no presenté ninguna propuesta formal. Lo que dije fue simplemente mi visión personal, fuera del protocolo… no presenté ninguna propuesta oficial, fue solamente un comentario. Creo que ya tendremos tiempo de sentarnos a conversar sobre este tema… esta reunión fue muy imprevista, coronel. Sé que los miembros del consejo vinieron a arreglar algunos asuntos con usted… ¿No le parece que por mera cortesía profesional usted hubiera podido avisarme desde esta mañana que la reunión se había adelantado para el día de hoy y no hacérmelo saber media hora antes? Creo que es verdad que tenemos un problema de comunicación y me parece que debemos resolverlo para que estas situaciones no vuelvan a ocurrir.

Lisa lo miró a los ojos y él retrocedió, sintiéndose un tanto atemorizado por aquellos ojos profundamente verdes que parecían lanzar chispas, contradiciendo por completo el tono calmado de la voz de la almirante.

- ¡Si señora almirante! – Maistroff la saludó. – Solicito permiso para retirarme.

- Concedido. – Lisa volvió a lo suyo.

El coronel Maistroff se dirigió a la puerta, refunfuñando en voz baja. La voz de Lisa lo hizo detenerse en seco justo antes de cruzar la puerta.

- ¡Coronel!

- ¿Qué sucede, almirante?

- Disfrute su fin de semana… trate de relajarse un poco.

Maistroff hizo un gesto de disgusto, sin poder decidir si las palabras de Lisa eran sinceras o si se estaba burlando de él. Finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y asintió con la cabeza.

- Igualmente, almirante… la veo el lunes.

Cuando Lisa se vio sola en la sala de consejo, dejó caer su bolso de mensajero sobre el escritorio y ella misma se dejó caer sobre su sillón mientras gruñía casi desesperadamente.

- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer las cosas tan difíciles? – se preguntó en voz alta.

Su cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente cuando sintió unas manos fuertes que se posaban en sus hombros y comenzaban a masajearla con firmeza pero delicadamente. Sonrió al reconocer aquel contacto tan familiar.

- No importa qué tan difíciles te las haga, amor. Tú siempre sales victoriosa de todas tus batallas…

- Rick… - Lisa sonrió. - ¿Me estabas esperando?

- No pensarías que me iba a ir a casa sin ti¿verdad? – se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla. - ¿Cuál es el reporte de daños?

- No estaba preparada para esta reunión. Maistroff la reprogramó sin siquiera avisarme. Tuve que improvisar… el consejo del GTU quería un reporte completo de los dos primeros meses de mi gestión frente al RDF. Ya tenía listo el borrador, pero apenas tuve una hora para preparar el material que había que presentar.

- Los vi cuando salieron del edificio… - él la seguía masajeando. - Se veían bastante complacidos y sus comentarios sobre la increíble almirante Hayes no parecían ser malos en absoluto.

- ¿En serio? – Lisa sonrió y miró a Rick.

- Así es. – Él asintió con una sonrisa. – Amor, Maistroff jamás aceptará que tú eres mejor que él, pero no debes de preocuparte por él, porque tú ya has demostrado tu valor y tu fortaleza a todos los demás. El consejo del GTU está muy conforme contigo, lo demás no importa.

- Lo sé, pero aún así a veces llega a estresarme un poco.

- Bien, te diré lo que haremos. – Rick se hincó frente a ella y la tomó de las manos. – Vas a ir a cambiarte y nos vamos a ir a cenar a donde tú quieras… ahí me contarás todo sobre esta reunión y yo te diré lo maravillosa que eres y la suerte que tenemos todos en la RDF de tenerte al frente de nuestras fuerzas… luego iremos a casa, en donde te prepararé un buen baño caliente para que te relajes y ya después podremos descansar, porque mañana…

- ¡Mañana hay que madrugar! – Lisa se acercó a Rick, acariciando su nariz con la suya juguetonamente mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Por qué? – Rick le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¡Porque nos vamos a Ciudad Monumento a comprar los muebles para la casa!

- ¡Me alegra que no hayas olvidado nuestros planes para el fin de semana! – Rick se puso de pie y la jaló para ponerla de pie a ella también. - ¡Quiero que descanses y te relajes un poco! Ya el lunes seguiremos en esta batalla… pero por ahora una tregua es requerida.

- ¡A sus órdenes, capitán!

Lisa le hizo un saludo militar y se rió divertida. Rick la abrazó por la cintura y la levantó del suelo, gruñendo juguetonamente para luego besarla en los labios. Tomó el bolso de mensajero de encima de la mesa y se lo echó al hombro, mientras que con la otra mano tomaba la de Lisa.

- ¡Vamos almirante¡Es hora de sacarla de aquí!

Ella no opuso resistencia. La semana había sido larga y difícil, estaba cansada y un poco estresada, pero decidió que trataría de olvidarse de todo, aunque fuera por un par de días. Una nueva semana comenzaría el lunes y habría mil cosas por hacer… por lo pronto, lo único que importaba era que era viernes por la noche y que tenía ante ella el prospecto de un fin de semana completo, al lado de su piloto. - - -

-

* * *

**Notas al capítulo:**

**- **"Corazón Trémulo" (_Trembling Heart_) es el título de una melodía del soundtrack de _"Macross: Do you remember love?"_ que es también mi pieza instrumental favorita de esa película.

- Quería mostrarles el modelo de la Casa del Almirantazgo, es decir, la casa en la que Lisa y Rick van a vivir, pero no puedo añadir la URL en este lugar, así que si les interesa verla, pueden contactarme y con gusto se las mostraré.

- Agradezco profundamente a todos quienes han seguido la historia hasta este punto. Sus comentarios, sus mensajes, sus correos electrónicos siempre son motivantes. Y sin duda su amistad es la mejor recompensa que he obtenido al escribir estas historias. ¡Gracias!

- Todavía sigo retrasada con mis correos electrónicos, pero estoy trabajando en ello.

- El trabajo se ha puesto bastante difícil esta semana y presiento que así seguirá hasta fin de año. No he tenido mucha oportunidad de escribir pero como no quiero faltar a mi compromiso de los jueves, quizás divida algunos capítulos en dos, como lo hice con este, para tener material para seguir publicando y no quedarles mal.

- ¡Que tengan todos una excelente semana! Y nos vemos el próximo jueves.

* * *

**.: GTO-MX :.**

* * *


	11. Una vida normal

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o O o**

* * *

- 

**UNA VIDA NORMAL**

**-**

Era todavía muy temprano en la mañana cuando la inconfundible Freelander negra de los Hunter-Hayes, como ya los llamaban en Ciudad Macross, salió de la ciudad, tomando la carretera hacía Monumento. En su interior, Lisa y Rick enfundados en su ropa cómoda de fin de semana, conversaban animadamente mientras se tomaban un café que habían comprado en la tienda de conveniencia y disfrutaban de unos sándwiches que Lisa diligentemente había preparado antes de salir. Pensaban llegar a ciudad Monumento a las diez de la mañana y dedicarse a explorar las tiendas de muebles, tratando de encontrar los mejores que pudieran para su casa. Los dos estaban emocionados y felices, no sólo por las compras que harían aquel día, sino por el simple hecho de pasar tiempo juntos después de la semana tan llena de trabajo que habían tenido.

El camino se hizo nada, mientras ellos conversaban de mil temas diferentes. Hablaban del trabajo, de las experiencias de la semana, de los proyectos a futuro, de sus amigos, de sus planes para la casa, de sus recuerdos de infancia… había un hecho de la vida y era que entre ellos jamás parecían agotarse los temas de conversación.

De cuando en cuando discutían y se peleaban por cualquier tontería que se les cruzara en el camino, pero ellos mismos se detenían y reían divertidos al percatarse de que, como bien lo había dicho Lisa, algunas cosas jamás cambian. Llegó un momento en que ella miró a la ventana y sus ojos verdes parecieron perderse en el horizonte. Después de unos minutos de silencio, la voz del capitán Hunter la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿En qué piensas, preciosa?

- En nada en particular… simplemente… recordaba al almirante Gloval. De pronto comencé a pensar en él…

- Supongo que por la reunión de anoche.

- Sí, supongo que sí… me pregunto que diría si me viera ahora…

- Donde quiera que esté, debe de sentirse muy orgulloso de ti, Lisa.

- Gracias Rick… no quiero traer nada que tenga que ver con el trabajo a colación en este fin de semana. – Lisa le sonrió. – Así que sólo fue un _lapsus_… es que a veces aún recuerdo los viejos tiempos.

- Espero que sólo lo bueno.

- Sí, supongo que hay que tomar lo mejor… sin embargo también lo malo nos hizo lo que somos ahora¿no te parece?

- Sin duda. – Rick asintió. – Lisa… ¿Cuál fue el momento preciso… es decir, el instante exacto en el que supiste que estabas enamorada de mí?

Lisa miró a Rick y parpadeó un par de veces. Como de costumbre, Rick salía con algo totalmente inesperado y de momento ella no supo que contestar.

- Bueno—no lo sé… no sé si pueda haber un instante preciso… es una pregunta algo complicada, Rick… ¿Por qué lo preguntas tan de repente?

- No sé… - él seguía mirando al frente. – Curiosidad, supongo…

- Quizás la primera vez que me admití a mi misma mis sentimientos por ti fue cuando… cuando estuviste hospitalizado.

- ¿En serio? – los ojos de Rick brillaron. - ¿Tanto tiempo¿No es extraño que ambos tuviéramos que estar en situaciones tan extremas para admitir lo que sentíamos el uno con el otro? Tú en el hospital y yo—

Rick no terminó su frase, pero Lisa lo entendió. Miró a la ventana una vez más y de pronto sintió la mano de Rick sobre la suya.

- Me tomó mucho tiempo admitirlo, Lisa… pero siempre te amé… siempre fuiste tú… ¡siempre!

Ella apretó su mano con fuerza, pero no respondió nada. Solamente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, recordando todas esas veces en las que él le había salvado la vida, aquel mensaje en clave Morse, su rescate milagroso de la Base Alaska, todo lo que habían compartido durante los años de la reconstrucción… sí, sin duda ambos habían dejado pasar demasiado tiempo.

- Ahora estamos juntos, amor. – Rick la sacó de sus cavilaciones. – Eso es todo lo que importa¿No es así?

Lisa lo miró y sonrió. Se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en los labios del piloto.

No les tomó mucho tiempo más el llegar a Ciudad Monumento. El resto del camino lo pasaron platicando principalmente sobre los planes que tenían para la casa y su decoración. Cuando la Freelander se detuvo en el estacionamiento de Plaza Monumento, ambos tenían una idea bastante precisa de qué era exactamente lo que habían ido a buscar.

El tiempo que transcurrió entre su llegada al centro comercial y la hora de la comida, ellos lo pasaron visitando cuanta tienda de muebles se encontraron en su camino. Ambos tenían ideas muy específicas sobre los muebles que querían para su casa. Habían llevado los planos, las medidas, incluso algunas fotografías. Con todo ese material auxiliar, los empleados de las tiendas pudieron, sin problemas, mostrarles exactamente lo que estaban buscando e incluso hacer recomendaciones de expertos.

Tanto Lisa como Rick siempre se habían guiado por la funcionalidad ante todo. Su formación militar los había convertido en personas prácticas, incluso minimalistas en términos de decoración. Sin embargo ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Lisa quería un hogar, un lugar que fuera su refugio, su capullo, donde pudieran desconectarse del mundo exterior y vivir tranquilos y cómodos. Ella jamás había sido pretenciosa, así que no estaba buscando muebles estilo Luis XV ni deseaba convertir su casa en un monumento al barroco. Quería algo que conservara la funcionalidad y comodidad que tanto disfrutaban, que mantuviera las líneas armónicas y limpias pero que fuera elegante sin ser ostentoso. Eligieron muebles cómodos, bonitos, de colores agradables a la vista y sobre todo, que les gustaran a ambos.

Rick probó tener un excelente ojo para combinar arquitectura y diseño y Lisa pronto se percató de que el muchacho parecía tener facilidad para la visualización espacial. Incluso bromeó con él diciéndole que de no haber sido piloto, ella pensaba que hubiera sido un excelente arquitecto.

Tal y como el capitán Hunter había amenazado, él se reservó el derecho de elegir el sofá del cuarto de televisión y la cama que ambos compartirían. Lisa no desaprovechó la oportunidad para hacerlo rabiar, portándose demasiado quisquillosa con sus elecciones, tan solo por divertirse a sus costillas. La verdad era que la primera cama que él había elegido había sido también la favorita de ella… pero le gustaba verlo atareado, tratando de convencerla de las características de cada mueble. Cuando finalmente Lisa se decidió por la primera, Rick abrió la boca sin saber exactamente que decir… luego frunció el entrecejo y finalmente derribó a Lisa sobre la cama, cayendo sobre ella, mientras le hacía cosquillas y le reclamaba lo malvada que era y le advertía que a él no le gustaba que lo hicieran enojar.

Lisa se reía sin poder contenerse, en parte divertida por la reacción de Rick, en parte por las cosquillas que él le estaba haciendo. El vendedor se había alejado sigilosamente de aquel sitio con una sonrisa en los labios… ¡Se notaba que Lisa y Rick eran una pareja enamorada! Y no sólo eso, eran una pareja enamorada que le reportaría una buena comisión de ventas… podía darles el lujo de dejarlos retozar un rato mientras él preparaba las facturas.

Mientras Rick se encargaba de las cuentas, Lisa miraba a su alrededor y sonreía. Estaba en una tienda de muebles, no podía haber nada más normal que eso… y eso era lo que la fascinaba, el pensar que quizás por primera vez en su vida, ella estaba viviendo una vida normal… una vida al lado de Rick.

Mientras él firmaba los recibos y facturas, no podía evitar mirarla de soslayo. ¡Se veía tan feliz! Rick había arreglado un crédito con el banco para poder comprar los muebles, pero no le importaba gastar sus ahorros en aquello… de hecho se sentía feliz de poder colaborar con algo a su nidito de amor. El capitán soltó una risita, divertido con sus propios pensamientos. Cuando estampó su firma en el último documento se sintió, quizás por primera vez en su vida, como un hombre maduro, todo un adulto. El vendedor le estrechó la mano, indicándole que los muebles les serían entregados en Ciudad Macross en un par de días. Rick le agradeció, pero sus ojos estaban ya fijos en Lisa, que lo esperaba pacientemente sentada en la sala de espera, leyendo una revista de decoración.

- ¿Todo listo, amor? – ella lo miró y le dio la mano para que la ayudara a ponerse de pie.

- ¡Listo! – él la atrajo contra sí para pasarle el brazo por los hombros mientras comenzaban a caminar. – Hay sólo una cosa más que deseo hacer antes de ir a comer, tengo que comprar alguna herramienta y—otras cosas. Aquí enfrente hay un depósito de material de construcción… ¿Vamos?

- De acuerdo. – Lisa levantó una ceja, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que Rick se traía entre manos. – Rick… quería preguntarte…

- ¿Si?

- Sobre los muebles y todo… sé que te dije que no haría preguntas y que te lo dejaría todo a ti, pero aún así… pienso que—

- ¡Shhhh! – él la silenció con una sonrisa. - ¡Lo tengo cubierto, Hayes! No te preocupes por nada.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Completamente seguro.

Rick sonrió, sintiéndose el hombre de la casa, aquel que en ese momento estaba proveyendo para su chica. El capitán miró a Lisa y sacudió la cabeza… no, ella no era una chica, ella era toda una mujer.

En el depósito de materiales el capitán compró herramientas y algo de madera entre otras cosas. Lisa le preguntó para qué necesitaba aquello, pero él se negó a hacer comentarios al respecto. De hecho hizo un juego de aquello, pues cada vez que ella lo cuestionaba, él la hacía guardar silencio besándole los labios.

Finalmente, cuando todas las compras estuvieron listas los dos, tomados de la mano y conversando animadamente, se dirigieron a la sección de comidas del centro comercial. No tenían ganas de ponerse demasiado exigentes y comer en un restaurante. Querían algo más rápido, que les diera tiempo de disfrutar un poco más su día. Rick se compró una hamburguesa con papas y una Petite Cola, mientras que Lisa prefirió un platillo de comida hindú y agua mineral. Comieron ahí mismo, en el centro comercial y cuando terminaron, fue Lisa quien tuvo una sugerencia.

- La verdad es que estaba pensando en comprarme un vestido elegante… creo que vamos a tener que asistir a varios eventos de la RDF o del GTU y no tengo nada formal que ponerme… pienso que es una buena oportunidad para que tú también te compres un traje elegante.

- Tal vez. – Rick hizo una cara rara; jamás había sido afecto a la ropa elegante.

- ¡No hagas esa cara, Rick! – Lisa se rió. – Parece que te acabo de condenar a muerte.

- Es lo mismo¡Odio ir a comprar ropa!

- Igual yo… pero me imagino que podemos encontrar algo que nos guste y salir de la tienda de inmediato.

- Eso espero, porque yo estaba pensando en ir un rato al parque, a menos de que tengas otros planes.

- Tengo planes. – Lisa lo tomó por la muñeca y lo arrastró tras de sí. – Pero ya llegaremos a eso… ¡Ven, seguro en esta tienda encontraremos algo!

-

* * *

- 

Minutos más tarde, Rick observaba boquiabierto a Lisa, quien acababa de salir del vestidor y ahora modelaba para él un elegante vestido negro que acentuaba su figura femenina y la hacía verse como una diosa.

- ¿Qué te parece? – Lisa sonrió, consciente de la reacción que había provocado en su piloto.

Rick intentó decir algo coherente, pero simplemente no podía coordinar sus pensamientos… no cuando Lisa se movía frente a él de la manera en cómo lo hacía, mientras se observaba a sí misma en el espejo. Era obvio que la almirante tenía al piloto en la mira y ahora comenzaba a atacarlo con su artillería. Lisa observó a Rick de soslayo y sonrió para sí misma; luego se acercó provocativamente a él, hasta que su rostro quedó a unos centímetros del muchacho.

- ¿Tú qué dices, Rick¿Me llevo este?

Los ojos del soldado se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir a Lisa tan cerca de él. Dio un paso atrás pero su retroceso fue detenido por el muro a sus espaldas. Rick pasó saliva, mientras Lisa le recorría el pecho juguetonamente con sus dedos.

- ¿Es esto un sí, capitán?

Rick sacudió la cabeza, saliendo del trance en el que ella lo había puesto. _"Si este es el juego que quieres jugar, Hayes… ¡Este es el juego que jugaremos!"_ – Rick pensó

- No almirante… ESTO es un sí.

Diciendo eso, Rick colocó sus manos en la cintura de Lisa, empujándola intempestivamente dentro del vestidor y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Lisa se rió y trató de defenderse del sorpresivo ataque de él.

- ¡Rick! – ella trataba de soltarse. – ¿Qué estás haciendo¡Suéltame!

- ¡No! – Rick trataba de besarla, aunque ella no se lo permitía. - ¡Ven acá¡Lisa Hayes!

- ¡Déjame en paz!

Rick tenía las manos en los costados de Lisa y le estaba haciendo cosquillas. Ella pataleaba, golpeaba, se sacudía, tratando inútilmente de quitárselo de encima. Él continuaba con su ataque, tratando de atrapar sus labios en los suyos sin mucho éxito. Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de reírse. Finalmente él la inmovilizó con el peso de su cuerpo contra el fondo del vestidor; ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, jadeantes y sudorosos. Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios del piloto cuando se inclinó lentamente a besarla en los labios. Ella abrió los suyos, regalándole un beso profundo e intenso que hizo que un gemido suave pero apasionado brotara de la garganta de él.

El sonido seco y penetrante de alguien que llamaba a la puerta del vestidor hizo que terminaran su beso de golpe. Lisa apenas y podía controlar su respiración y tuvo que pasar saliva para humedecer su garganta y lograr que la voz saliera.

- ¿Sí?

- Señorita Hayes… ¿Todo está en orden¿No tiene ningún problema?

Rick tuvo que esconder su rostro en el cuello de ella para amortiguar la risita que escapó de sus labios. Lisa hizo un gesto entre disgustado y divertido y le dio un golpe suave en la espalda para que no hiciera ruido.

- Todo está bien… - Lisa tartamudeó. – Yo—sólo tenía un… pequeño problema con… el cierre…

- Que no se quería quedar arriba. – Rick se rió contra su cuello, recibiendo a cambio otro golpe.

- … pero ya lo resolví… gracias.

- De acuerdo. – la voz de la vendedora no sonó muy convencida.

- ¡Eres terrible, Rick Hunter! – Lisa lo regañó en voz baja.

- Hmmm… yo no sé… puedes decirme lo que quieras, pero te estás riendo con los ojos.

Rick se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios mientras comenzaba a bajarle el cierre del vestido.

- Permítame ayudarle con esto, almirante.

- ¡Olvídalo, Hunter! – Lisa se rió y lo empujó fuera del vestidor. – Hoy no tendrás tanta suerte.

Cuando la puerta del vestidor se cerró en sus narices, Rick gruñó frustradamente.

- ¡Eres mala! – le dijo, tocando la puerta. - ¿Cómo es que alguien tan bonita como tú puede ser tan mala?

- Y tú eres muy travieso. – Lisa contestó desde el interior. – ¡Mi venganza será terrible!

- ¿SÍ? – Rick sonrió. – Entonces date prisa, porque precisamente voy a ir a probarme mi ropa… puedes tener tu venganza ahora mismo.

- ¡Rick Hunter! – Lisa lo regañó, abriendo la puerta y topándose con esos ojos azules de mirada tierna que le derretían el corazón. Suspiró frustradamente y sacudió la cabeza. - ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Rick se rió y la besó en la mejilla antes de tomarla de la mano.

- Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, Hayes… _lo que quieras_. – Rick le guiñó el ojo mientras la conducía a la sección de ropa para hombres.

Ella se sonrojó un poco, pero sonrió de todas maneras. Le alegraba escucharlo decir eso, porque a decir verdad había varias cosas que tenía en mente.

- Entonces… sobre esa venganza… - Rick le sonrió casi provocativamente.

- ¡No sabrás ni el momento ni el lugar! – Lisa le respondió de la misma manera. – Cuando suceda, no sabrás ni qué fue lo que te golpeó.

Rick se rió otra vez y la abrazó contra sí, sintiendo súbitamente ese calorcito que solo ella podía provocarle en su pecho… esa sensación que había sido tan desconocida para él hasta hacia unos meses: felicidad.

-

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, aquella tarde era magnífica y aunque aún se sentía fresca, ya no era tan fría como habían sido los días anteriores. Lisa y Rick se habían ido a distraer un poco a un parque cercano a la plaza en donde habían hecho sus compras. Habían caminado por los senderos, tomados de la mano, conversando de mil cosas diferentes. Habían comprado algodones de azúcar e incluso habían alimentado a los patos en un estanque que se encontraba en medio del parque.

Finalmente Rick había sugerido rentar un bote y remar un rato. Habían estado dando vueltas en el agua durante media hora, pero finalmente habían dejado el bote a la deriva justo a la mitad del estanque y se habían sentado uno frente al otro, sin decir nada, simplemente observándose y sonriendo.

- ¡Es una pena que el día se vaya tan rápido! – Rick finalmente comentó con cierto dejo de tristeza en su voz.

- ¿Por qué? – Lisa le preguntó.

- Bueno, ya sabes… hay que volver a casa y todo eso… yo sólo quisiera pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo, aquí… eso es todo.

- Hmmm… - Lisa sonrió y se inclinó para tomarlo de las manos. - ¡Pues entonces hagámoslo!

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que podemos quedarnos un poco más en el parque… hasta que atardezca… sería bonito ver el atardecer aquí mismo¿No te parece?

- Sí, pero…

Lisa se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente en los labios, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, como cada vez que lo hacía… no importaba cuantas veces lo besara, siempre sentía la emoción y la descarga de adrenalina de la primera vez y aquello la fascinaba. Abrió sus ojos y lo miró sonriendo misteriosamente.

- No tenemos que volver a Ciudad Macross esta noche¿sabes?

- ¿A—qué te refieres? – Rick parpadeó un par de veces.

- Bueno… pensé que estaríamos cansados después de un día de compras… que resultó ser bastante productivo, tengo que admitir… pero el punto es que hice reservaciones en un restaurante para ir a cenar… y en un hotel para pasar la noche.

Lisa no apartó su mirada de los ojos de Rick mientras notaba como él trataba de procesar lo que ella le había dicho. La miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y aunque su boca se entreabrió para decir algo, ningún sonido salió de ella.

- Espero que no te moleste, amor. – Lisa prosiguió, usando una voz suave que hizo que Rick temblara levemente. – Sólo quería pasar una noche tranquila contigo después del trabajo de esta semana.

Lisa acarició el cabello de Rick y entonces él pareció reaccionar.

- ¿Nos vamos a quedar… a dormir aquí?

- No precisamente aquí. – Lisa miró el bote. – Digamos que reservé una habitación un poco más—cómoda que este botecito.

Rick soltó una carcajada y se inclinó para besar a Lisa en los labios.

- ¡Jamás dejas de sorprenderme, Lisa Hayes! Pero… ¡no traemos cambios de ropa ni nada!

- Sí, sí traemos. Yo misma preparé la maleta y la metí en la maletera trasera de la Freelander anoche mientras tú estabas bañándote. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo. – Además, me parece que me gustaría estrenar mi vestido nuevo esta noche en la cena… y tú deberías usar tu traje nuevo también. ¡Te ves tan apuesto!

- ¡Lo que usted ordene, almirante! – Rick respondió, como hipnotizado por aquellos ojos verdes que destilaban pasión y amor, mucho amor.

- No quise hacer las reservaciones en el hotel donde nos quedamos la vez pasada, porque me pareció demasiado ejecutivo y de negocios. Encontré un pequeño hotel tipo posada no muy lejos de aquí… es privado y muy íntimo. Sé que te gustará.

Lisa recargó la espalda en el pecho de Rick y él puso sus brazos en torno a su cintura, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Y es romántico?

- Bueno… podemos ir ahora mismo y entonces tú decidirás, Rick. – Lisa miró hacia arriba y sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes! – él le devolvió la sonrisa. – ¡Jamás dejarás de sorprenderme!

- Lo sé. – Ella suspiró y clavó su vista en el horizonte. - ¡Yo también te amo, Rick Hunter¡Te amo!

Lisa miró hacia arriba una vez más y se encontró con los labios traviesos de Rick que ya buscaban los suyos. Ambos comenzaron a besarse con ternura, con mucho amor y cariño y lo estuvieron haciendo hasta que un grupo de patos se acercó haciendo ruido y reclamando algo de comida.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron y miraron a los patos, que tenían el bote rodeado. Se rieron divertidos y Rick les enseñó sus manos vacías.

- ¡Lo siento, amiguitos! Bote equivocado… aquí no hay comida, sólo besitos… ¡Y no son para ustedes!

Un pato se acercó demasiado al bote y le graznó a Rick en la cara, casi como si le estuviera reclamando algo. Rick se inclinó sobre el bote, encarando al pato rebelde.

- ¡Ya te dije que no tengo comida! – le replicó.

El pato volvió a graznar, con más fuerza esta vez, provocando que Rick arrugara en entrecejo y que Lisa soltara una carcajada. Ver a Rick discutir con un pato era bastante divertido… era casi irreal.

- ¡No pienso besarte tampoco! – Rick gritó, y el pato graznó más ruidosamente aún.

- ¡Ya váyanse de aquí! Tú y tus amigos están interrumpiendo mi tarde romántica con mi chica… ¡Largo¡Váyanse a su casa!

En vez de graznar, el pato simplemente saltó del agua y fue a caer sobre la espalda de Rick. Lisa gritó, a la vez sorprendida y divertida con aquella acción tan inesperada y retrocedió en el bote, mientras Rick vociferaba y el pato comenzaba a graznar. Lisa no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando. De pronto la media docena de patos que los rodeaban comenzaron a graznar al unísono, mientras Rick trataba por todos los medios de liberarse del enemigo que traía sobre su espalda.

- ¡Maldito pato cabeza hueca¡Quítate de encima¡Fuera!

- ¿Qué caso tiene que le grites? – Lisa sentía que no podía respirar de tanta risa. - ¡Es sólo un pato!

- ¡Es un engendro del demonio¡Déjame en paz!

Lisa hizo unos soniditos con los labios y se hizo un repentino silencio. Tanto los patos como Rick habían clavado su mirada en ella, quien con las manos extendidas, seguía haciendo aquel sonido suave con sus labios. El pato que Rick traía sobre la espalda dio un brinquito y aterrizó en el regazo de Lisa, quien lo acarició con delicadeza y lo regresó al agua.

- Sólo se necesita un poco de diplomacia para hablar con los patos. – Lisa le sonrió a Rick.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Rick pasaba su mirada de Lisa al grupo de patos que se alejaba de la lancha dejando ondas en el agua detrás de sí.

- Cuando era chica había patos en el estanque de mi casa. – Lisa se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – Mi papá me enseñó a llamarlos de esa manera… ¡Hacía años que no lo hacía! Creo que es el sonido que usan los cazadores para atraer a su presa.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick se sacudía la ropa. – Pues funcionó…

- Sí, los patos ya se van… solo querían comida, Rick. No tenías porqué pelearte con ellos. – Lisa se rió.

- No… - Rick le sonrió, acercándose a ella y rozándole su nariz con la suya juguetonamente. – Me refería a ese sonidito… sin duda el cazador ha atrapado a su presa.

- Hmmm… - Lisa sonrió. - ¿Así lo creé, capitán?

- Lo afirmo, almirante. – Rick murmuró contra sus labios.

Se estuvieron besando por varios minutos, sin separarse ni siquiera para tomar aire. Por un momento Lisa tuvo un destello de conciencia de la situación y se percató de que sus labios se sentían un poco adoloridos, pero aquello no le importaba… antes bien, deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Rick, atrayéndolo contra sí. Él sonrió en medio de aquel beso y se dejó consentir por ella, profundizando sus caricias y embriagándose en la dulzura de su aliento.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, ambos estaban riendo divertidos. Él la miró a los ojos, estudiándola con cuidado. Le acarició la mejilla y sus dedos subieron a tocarle el cabello con suavidad. Ella le sonreía embelesada, totalmente perdida en aquel estanque azul profundo que eran sus ojos. Sus rostros brillaban, tocados por las luces del atardecer y la suave brisa que venía del norte rozaba suavemente sus cabellos.

- Gracias Lisa. – él murmuró, sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿De qué?

- De todo… gracias por estar aquí conmigo… gracias por hacerme tan feliz… gracias por convertirme en un hombre y sobre todo, gracias por salvarme de esa jauría de patos asesinos.

- Bueno, de nada. – Lisa le sonreía con ternura. – Aunque para ser técnicamente correctos, no se dice jauría, sino parvada.

- ¡Tecnicismos, almirante! Meros tecnicismos… - Rick volvió a besarla suavemente en los labios. – Hay algo que quiero confesarte…

Lisa se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. No le gustaba cuando él le decía cosas como esas. Los ojos azules de él bailaban traviesamente de un lado a otro, mientras que los ojos profundamente verdes de ella parecían haberse nublado de pronto.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor?

- ¿Recuerdas que esta mañana te pregunté cuando te habías enamorado de mí?

- Sí… - contestó ella, cautelosamente.

- Bueno… quiero confesarte que—quizás yo no supe en ese momento que lo que sentía era amor y lo confundía con una simple atracción, no sé… - Rick se inclinó y le plantó un beso suave y rápido en los labios. – Para mí fue en la Base Sara de Marte, Lisa.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de pronto y él notó que se humedecían. ¿Sería posible que él se hubiera enamorado de ella el mismo día en que ella le había dicho adiós para siempre a Riber¿Acaso había sido el destino obrando su magia?

- Al verte ahí, en la plataforma de vuelo… tan bella, tan delicada… tan mujer… y a la vez darme cuenta de lo vulnerable que en realidad eras a pesar de tu independencia… no lo sé… aunque no lo creas, en ese momento mis instintos protectores despertaron. Tal vez no sabía expresarlo pero… comencé a sentir algo por ti, Lisa… y de alguna manera sentí que tú y yo estábamos unidos… ¡siempre me has gustado demasiado, Hayes!

- Rick… - ella sonrió con ternura y sintió cómo una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

- A veces quisiera hablar un poco más de todo esto. – Rick sonrió y le limpió las lágrimas. – Pero… siempre terminas llorando, bonita… no me gusta verte llorar.

El capitán Hunter tomó el rostro de ella en sus manos y la atrajo hacia él, besándola con apasionada ternura en los labios. Lisa respondió a aquel beso, que se intensificó con cada segundo que pasaba.

Se separaron, sonriendo conmovidos y después de besar suavemente la frente de Lisa, Rick tomó los remos del bote. Era hora de volver al embarcadero e ir al hotel. Tenían que prepararse para su cena romántica, tomar un buen baño y vestirse elegantemente. ¡Lisa pensaba en todo! Rick sonreía al verla sentada frente a sí, observándolo con adoración mientras él le seguía hablando sobre cosas divertidas que ambos habían vivido juntos durante los años que habían pasado desde que se habían conocido.

Una vez en tierra firme los dos se dirigieron hacia donde la Freelander esperaba por ellos, y en pocos minutos la 4x4 negra se enfilaba hacia el fondo de la calle, tomando la ruta de la Avenida del Parque, una de las zonas más tranquilas y románticas de Ciudad Monumento, en donde estaba localizada la Posada Media Luna y el restaurante a donde irían a cenar esa noche, uno de los más exclusivos de la ciudad.

-

* * *

- 

Mientras Rick se bañaba, no podía dejar de pensar en dos cosas muy diferentes pero conectadas entre sí. Primero, en aquel hotel tan maravilloso que Lisa había encontrado para pasar aquel fin de semana. Él pensaba que ese tipo de posadas acogedoras y románticas eran cosa del pasado, que sólo se podían encontrar en viejas películas o en fotografías de tiempos que ya no volverían a la Tierra; pero ella se las había ingeniado para encontrar ese tipo de posada en plena Ciudad Monumento. Sin duda Lisa jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo. La posada era pequeña, apenas tenía media docena de habitaciones pero todas decoradas con un estilo impecable por su buen gusto y elegancia con un toque de sencillez y atmósfera cálida. Sin duda aquel hotel reflejaba mucho de lo que Lisa era.

Pero había otra cosa en la que no podía dejar de pensar y eso era el hecho de que Lisa y él se habían comenzado a besar tan pronto habían traspasado los umbrales de su habitación… y súbitamente Lisa se había puesto de pie, anunciándole que iría a tomar un baño, pues se hacía tarde para la reservación que tenían para la cena. Él había ido tras ella, completamente seguro de que se ducharían juntos, como muy frecuentemente lo hacían… pero ella le había cerrado la puerta del baño en las narices.

- ¡Y después de la manera en la que me había estado besando…¡Dios, si que necesitaba un baño helado!

Rick no sabía qué era lo que Lisa tenía preparado para esa noche, pero le había sugerido que se pusiera su ropa nueva, esa ropa elegante que acababa de comprar. Él había aceptado de buen gusto, sabiendo que seguramente sería una noche de emociones y sorpresas.

Cerró la llave de agua y se enredó una toalla en la cintura mientras con otra comenzaba a secarse el cabello. Cuando estuvo seco se aplicó agua de colonia en todo el cuerpo antes de ponerse su ropa interior y peinarse de la mejor manera que pudo. Cuando salió del baño se detuvo en seco y su boca se abrió mientras sus ojos desorbitados se clavaban en Lisa, que de pie ante un espejo terminaba de darle los últimos toques a su cabello, el cual estaba recogido, dejando al descubierto su cuello de alabastro y sus hombros perfectos, a la vez que enmarcaba su rostro suave y de líneas hermosas. Rick sintió cómo el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho… ¡Lisa se veía preciosa! Aquel vestido negro acentuaba sus curvas femeninas de una manera elegante y discreta y resaltaba el color de su piel, de su cabello y de sus ojos.

Lisa miró sobre su hombro y sonrió suavemente al descubrir a Rick admirándola con adoración. No pudo evitar el sonrojarse un poco, lo que únicamente vino a complementar su belleza.

- Deberías de vestirte, amor. – le sugirió con voz suave. – Se hace tarde.

- S—sí… - Rick balbuceó, buscando torpemente su ropa sobre la cama, sin poderle quitar los ojos de encima a la almirante.

- ¡Hueles delicioso! – Lisa le sonrió.

Rick sacudió la cabeza, queriendo salir de su trance pero sin realmente lograrlo. ¿Sería posible que Lisa fuera tan hermosa? Porque en realidad lo único que había hecho era recogerse el cabello y aplicarse un leve maquillaje, cosa que rara vez hacía… pero su belleza natural era tan avasalladora que Rick sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que aquello era una de sus fortalezas más grandes: no solo era hermosa sino que su actitud tan elegante y dulce hacía que su belleza luciera aún más. Se puso los pantalones y la camisa, con algo de trabajo, pues lo estaba haciendo sin siquiera prestar atención a ello. Sus ojos estaban clavados en Lisa, que terminaba de recoger sus cosas y de cuando en cuando miraba a Rick y le sonreía.

Cuando ella se puso su perfume, el mismo que él le había regalado para el día de su cumpleaños, él sintió que iba a enloquecer… ¡Era hermosa! Irremediablemente le cautivaba sus sentidos… lo hacía quedarse sin aliento. Rick estaba arreglándose los puños de su camisa, cuando ella se le acercó y le sonrió seductoramente, al tiempo que le presentaba la esmeralda que él le había dado también para su cumpleaños.

- ¿Me podrías ayudar con esto, Rick?

- ¿Eh…¡Oh¡Claro, por supuesto!

Rick tomó la delicada cadena en sus manos y Lisa se dio media vuelta, para presentarle su cuello. Él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para resistir la urgencia de abrazarla y besarle la suave piel que destilaba aquel perfume tan embriagante y maravilloso. Una vez que la esmeralda descansó sobre el pecho de Lisa, Rick le sonrió.

- ¡Listo, almirante!

Lisa se dio media vuelta para mirar a Rick de frente y le sonrió con dulzura. Él sintió una vez más que el corazón le latía en la garganta.

- Debemos darnos prisa. – Lisa comentó mientras distraídamente comenzaba a arreglar el nudo de la corbata de Rick. – La reservación está hecha para dentro de media hora y debemos ser puntuales, amor. El restaurante es bastante elegante… pienso que te va a gustar. No lo conozco pero me dieron referencias excelentes sobre ese lugar.

Rick la miraba extasiado mientras ella trabajaba en su corbata. Cuando estuvo lista, ella lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

- ¡Listo! Sólo necesitas ponerte tus zapatos y tu saco… ¡y estamos listos para partir!

- Por supuesto… - Rick se apresuró a colocarse sus zapatos. – Lisa— ¡Te ves preciosa!

Aquel comentario tan espontáneo hizo que ella se sonrojara levemente. Él reía casi para sí mismo mientras la veía reaccionar de esa manera. Una vez que su saco estuvo en su sitio, le ofreció galantemente su brazo a Lisa, quien se veía elegante y sofisticada como él jamás la había visto antes… por un momento tuvo el impulso de comenzar a cuestionarse una vez más quién era él en realidad y sí la merecía a su lado. Pero ella acalló todos sus miedos y temores, mirándolo a los ojos y besándolo suavemente en los labios.

- ¿Nos vamos, capitán?

- ¡Como usted ordene, almirante!

Los dos salieron de la habitación sintiendo que caminaban sobre nubes. Varias personas que estaban en la recepción de la posada dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlos pasar. No solo eran una pareja increíblemente atractiva y se veían bien juntos, sino que tal vez lo que más llamaba la atención de ellos era el hecho de que estaban enamorados y eso no podían ocultarlo, era demasiado obvio. La manera en cómo él la miraba a ella, con adoración… cómo ella le sonreía, con fe y una confianza infinita reflejada en sus labios… la manera en cómo se miraban, cómo se tocaban, cómo se amaban… sin duda hay cosas demasiado obvias en el mundo y una de esas cosas es el amor, el cual se rebela y sale a la superficie, aún y cuando uno quiera evitarlo.

-

* * *

- 

El restaurante que Lisa había elegido para la ocasión era, sin duda, el lugar más lujoso en el que Rick hubiera estado alguna vez en su vida. Ciudad Monumento se estaba convirtiendo en una urbe cosmopolita y sofisticada, lo cual era bueno para la economía y para la moral de las personas. Sin embargo aquella ciudad que estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados y convirtiéndose en una caótica mancha urbana hacía que tanto Rick como Lisa valoraran la calma y la provinciana tranquilidad de Ciudad Macross.

Aún así, ambos disfrutaban del ambiente elegante, refinado y tranquilo del lugar en donde se encontraban. La música era suave y de buen gusto, interpretada por un dueto de piano y violín. La comida era deliciosa, el ambiente arquitectónico y la decoración del restaurante eran impecables y el servicio de primera. Lisa había permitido que Rick ordenara la cena haciendo que él, con ese simple gesto, se sintiera importante. Ella había notado que él se sentía un poco fuera de lugar cuando habían entrado al restaurante y habían sido recibidos por el jefe de meseros y conducidos a la mesa que tenían reservada. Ella no quería que Rick se sintiera incómodo y por lo mismo se había hecho el propósito de que lo haría ser actor esa noche y no sólo un espectador. Al principio él se había sentido un poco inseguro, pero después de algunos minutos él mismo se había obligado a superar sus inseguridades y actuar como un hombre de mundo, para Lisa.

Ella sonreía, percatándose del esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo, pero feliz de saber que en realidad el capitán Hunter era un diamante en bruto que solo necesitaba ser pulido para sacar todo el brillo, la clase y elegancia que llevaba dentro. Y él así lo estaba demostrando. Fue él quien ordenó la cena, quien degustó el vino suave que habían pedido y quien llenó la copa de Lisa antes de que ambos brindaran por su felicidad.

Mientras cenaban, Lisa no podía dejar de observar a Rick, y pensar en lo atractivo que le parecía, lo guapo que era y lo mucho que le gustaba. Esos ojos azules eran su perdición, ella simplemente no podía resistirse a su mirada intensa y llena de pasión... y mucho menos a la ternura que destilaban cuando él le sonreía. Mientras Rick hablaba de mil temas diferentes ella sonreía, sintiendo su corazón latiéndole en el pecho con un ritmo alegre que la hacía sentir viva. Había momentos en los que sentía que tendría que pellizcarse para asegurarse de que aquello no era un sueño.

Por su parte, Rick sentía que aquella noche era perfecta: estaba en el lugar perfecto, cenando la cena perfecta, usando la ropa perfecta... con la mujer perfecta. No, era mucho más que eso, ella era la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, la mujer más bella, más inteligente, más buena, más linda, dulce y—

Rick tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para salir de aquel estado de ensoñación en el que Lisa siempre parecía sumergirlo irremediablemente. Se concentró en su comida, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, pues las miradas que Lisa le estaba mandando, su sonrisa seductora y su lenguaje corporal lo estaban volviendo loco. De pronto Rick sintió el pie de Lisa acariciándole la pierna por debajo de la mesa. Fue un movimiento tan imprevisto, que hizo que Rick literalmente saltara en su asiento.

- ¿Qué sucede, capitán? – preguntó inocentemente ella.

- Lisa... – Rick murmuró sin aliento. – ¡No hagas eso si no quieres que—!

Rick no pudo terminar su queja, pues ella ya se había acercado a él para besarlo suavemente en los labios, mientras su mano le acariciaba suavemente el muslo y bajaba lentamente por su pierna.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick gruñó contra sus labios.

Ella se rió suavemente y se separó para mirarlo a los ojos, pero sin dejar de acariciarle la rodilla, sabiendo perfectamente bien que aquello le provocaba cosquillas al capitán. Pero la manera en como ella lo miraba hizo que él se olvidara de lo que su mano estaba haciendo debajo de la mesa, mientras una serie de suaves descargas de electricidad parecían recorrerle el cuerpo.

Finalmente él atrapó su mano traviesa y sin romper el contacto visual, se la llevó a los labios, besándole la muñeca, justo donde podía sentir su pulso acelerarse. Los labios de Rick acariciaron levemente la piel suave de su antebrazo y Lisa se estremeció. Había fuego brillando en los ojos de los dos cuando se inclinaron buscando sus labios, pero un mesero interrumpió aquel beso, cuando apareció con la bandeja de postres.

Eligieron como postre una especialidad de la casa: frutas exóticas con miel y menta. Estas les fueron servidas en una fuente perfectamente bien decorada y dos tenedores para que ellos pudieran compartir su postre. Aquello le dio a Rick la excusa perfecta para acercar su silla a la de Lisa mientras disfrutaban de su postre y pasar su brazo por la espalda de ella, inclinándose un poco para estar más cerca de ella. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que sus voces eran íntimas, apenas un susurro mientras hablaban, sin que sus ojos rompieran el contacto visual. De vez en cuando ella le daba de comer a Rick y él a ella, compartían un beso suave y una sonrisa cargada de ternura y pasión.

Cuando terminaron su postre, Lisa recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Rick y él comenzó a acariciarle la espalda desnuda, subiendo y bajando sus dedos de una manera tan suave y delicada que le provocaba escalofríos a la almirante. Instintivamente ella deslizó su mano dentro del saco de él para acariciarle el estómago y subir por su costado. Sintió como los músculos de Rick respondían a aquel contacto y sonrió para sí misma cuando escuchó el corazón del piloto acelerarse en su pecho.

- ¿Te gustaría bailar? – Rick le preguntó en un susurro.

Lisa levantó los ojos para mirarlo y sonreírle de la manera seductora y traviesa con la que lo había estado volviendo loco toda la noche. Le recorrió el pecho lentamente con sus dedos, mientras le hablaba con sus labios casi rozando los de él.

- La noche apenas empieza, amor. – se acercó aún más, para hablarle al oído. – Y tengo planes...

Rick pasó saliva pero inmediatamente su cuerpo se estremeció cuando Lisa atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja en sus labios.

- Lisa Hayes, - suspiró él, apretando los ojos. – Si sigues haciendo eso...

Ella se rió con esa risa musical y cristalina que siempre alegraba el corazón del piloto y le inundaba el cuerpo de ese calido sentimiento que él había aprendido a identificar como felicidad. Lisa se separó de él y le sonrió con alegría.

- Pensé que te gustaría ir a un club de jazz, Rick... ¿Qué te parece?

- Yo... jamás he ido a un club de jazz... – Rick murmuró, aún sin poder enfocar sus pensamientos.

- Te va a gustar... confía en mí.

La manera en como los ojos verdes de Lisa estaban brillando esa noche hizo que Rick decidiera que no iba a cuestionarla, sino que la seguiría a dónde ella lo llevara... al fin del mundo, si era preciso. Con la formalidad y seguridad de todo un caballero, el capitán Hunter pagó la cuenta y enseguida ayudó a Lisa a ponerse de pie y le ofreció galantemente su brazo. Ambos se sonrieron y salieron del restaurante, atrapando más de una mirada entre los comensales y provocando varios comentarios y sonrisas entre quienes los veían pasar.

-

* * *

- 

Cuando entraron al club de jazz que Lisa había elegido para la ocasión, Rick se detuvo y observó a su alrededor, bastante sorprendido por el ambiente de aquel lugar. Era un club pequeño, con mesas acomodadas debajo de una arcada alrededor de una pequeña pista central en donde algunas parejas bailaban. Las mesas eran para dos personas y en cada una había una pequeña lámpara de luz ámbar. El club estaba semioscuro, sólo iluminado por algunas luces rojizas de las cuales no se podía determinar realmente su procedencia. Al fondo de la pista de baile, un escenario en donde una banda de jazz tocaba una pieza musical que hizo que el corazón de Rick automáticamente comenzara a latir al ritmo cadencioso e intenso de la batería.

Lisa miraba al piloto y sonreía, percatándose de que definitivamente él jamás había estado en un sitio así. Había sentido como Rick había apretado su mano en cuanto habían entrado al club.

- Vamos, capitán. – Lisa lo guió a una mesa que estaba relativamente alejada de las demás y por lo tanto era más privada.

Rick se dejó guiar, contemplando la cantidad de carteles que adornaban las paredes de aquel sitio. De pronto se sentía como en una vieja película de gangsters de los años 20's. Una mujer vestida de rojo había comenzado a cantar junto al pianista con una voz tan melódica y apasionada que hizo que tanto Lisa como Rick la observaran sin hablar por unos segundos. El capitán Hunter sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a acercarle la silla a Lisa para que se sentara.

- ¿Sueles frecuentar esta clase de lugares, Hayes? – preguntó mientras tomaba asiento. – ¡Jamás dejarás de sorprenderme!

- No, en realidad no… - Lisa sonrió tímidamente. – La música de jazz siempre ha sido de mis favoritas y solía escucharla mucho cuando estaba en la academia, mientras estudiaba o hacía mis tareas. En una ocasión Claudia y Roy me llevaron a un club de jazz que había en la Isla Macross, pero esa fue la única ocasión…

- Me imagino… - Rick miró al escenario y luego a Lisa y le sonrió. – Supongo que en aquella ocasión te pasaste la noche entera viendo a Roy y Claudia devorándose mutuamente.

- Yo estaba más interesada en la música. – Lisa respondió pero no pudo evitar el sonreír. – Aunque sí, admito que Roy y Claudia se pasaron todo el tiempo abrazándose y besándose… al verlos tan enamorados y felices yo me preguntaba que se sentiría tener a alguien así… alguien con quien compartir momentos íntimos… alguien que… que simplemente fuera tu compañero en la vida.

Rick tomó las manos de Lisa a través de la mesa y las besó larga y apasionadamente. Luego la miró a los ojos, pero ninguno de los dos tuvo que decir ni una palabra, ambos comprendían lo que el otro estaba pensando.

- ¿Qué van a tomar? – un mesero se acercó a ellos.

- Uh… - Rick lo miró, sin saber exactamente que se debía pedir en un lugar así. – Yo… un café expreso estará bien.

- ¿Y para la señorita?

- Lo mismo que el caballero, por favor.

El mesero se alejó y Rick sonrió. No era común que Lisa tomara café express… pero además le había causado gracia que lo llamara "caballero". Estar con Lisa lo hacía sentir importante pero también lo hacía preguntarse qué era lo que ella había realmente visto en él que hubiera llamado su atención y la hubiera hecho sentir que él valía la pena. Ella, la hija del almirante, la mejor cadete de su generación, la oficial más respetada del SDF1… ella lo tenía todo: posición, belleza, inteligencia… ¿Qué había visto en un granjero, en un piloto de circo… en un recluta atolondrado y rebelde? Alguien como él, sin dinero, sin educación, sin… sin nada que ofrecer.

Rick la miró. Lisa sonreía, obviamente disfrutando de la música. ¡Se veía hermosa esa noche! La luz ámbar de la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa suavizaba sus rasgos y hacía brillar sus ojos. Se veía tan elegante, tan sofisticada… toda una dama. Rick recordó todas esas veces que él le había dicho que debía de ser más femenina, actuar como una mujer… ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho algo así a quien era el epítome de la palabra 'mujer'? Se volvió a odiar a sí mismo por su falta de tacto y sensibilidad… pero sobre todo por ser tan ciego durante tanto tiempo.

- ¿En qué piensas, amor? – la voz de Lisa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y su mano tibia tomó la suya a través de la mesa.

- Yo… - Rick se aclaró la garganta. – Sólo pensaba que jamás habías tomado café express antes.

- Hmmm… - Lisa sonrió. – Se me antojó… Rick, si este lugar no te agrada podemos irnos. Yo en realidad… no me molesté en preguntarte si te gusta este tipo de música o sí…

- Está bien, amor. – Rick se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente. – Jamás había estado en un lugar así y bueno, no podía decir si el jazz me gustaba o no porque soy demasiado ignorante y en realidad jamás había escuchado este tipo de música… interpretada en vivo se escucha realmente increíble.

- ¿Te gusta? – Lisa le sonrió.

- Sí… es bastante… intensa. – Rick le devolvió la sonrisa. – Me hace sentir algo aquí. – se señaló el pecho.

- Son las percusiones. – Lisa miró al escenario. – Esta banda es bastante buena y la vocalista es simplemente sensacional.

Rick sonrió para sí y pensó que había mucho más que sólo eso… no era sólo la música o las percusiones lo que lo hacía sentir así, sino la cercanía con Lisa, la manera en cómo ella lo había estado seduciendo toda la noche, lo hermosa que se veía, lo bien que el perfume que se había puesto iba con ella… y una cosa más, ahora que Rick sabía que en alguna ocasión Lisa había estado en un club como ese, con Claudia y Roy, soñando con tener a alguien a su lado… bueno, ahora él quería hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que aquel sueño se hiciera realidad. Se prometió a sí mismo que disfrutaría de aquella noche y del ambiente íntimo, seductor e intenso de aquel club y haría que Lisa pasara unos buenos momentos con él.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos y en la música que estaban tocando, que no se percató en qué momento Lisa se acercó a él, sino hasta que sintió su mano posarse en su pierna y sus labios justo debajo de su mandíbula.

- Lisa… - murmuró, mientras sentía cómo ella besaba lentamente su cuello, subiendo hasta ese punto débil que ella sabía él tenía detrás de la oreja.

Lisa sonrió contra la piel del piloto y continuó con sus besos suaves, probando, acariciando y besando el cuello de Rick mientras se dirigía a su objetivo. Rick se había tensado un poco, pero cuando la mano de Lisa se posó detrás de su cuello y sus dedos se entrelazaron en sus cabellos oscuros, un suspiro se escapó de lo profundo del pecho de él, cerró los ojos y se dejó consentir.

- Te amo… - Lisa susurró en su oído con un tono de voz suave y profundo que hizo que la piel de Rick literalmente se erizara y un leve sacudimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Lentamente Rick movió su cabeza, buscando los labios de Lisa. Su mano acarició la mejilla de la almirante y se posó suavemente en la línea de su mentón, atrayéndola hacía él. Sus labios se encontraron y ambos comenzaron a besarse profunda y ardorosamente, moviéndose casi al ritmo hipnotizante de la música.

Las percusiones, el saxofón, el piano, aquellos sonidos se conjuntaban y se mezclaban armónicamente, produciendo una música que llegaba al corazón mismo de los dos jóvenes. En la semioscuridad de aquel club, era casi como si estuvieran ellos solos, como si nadie más existiera en ese momento en el mundo. Rick profundizó aquel beso y ella respondió a él, provocando una oleada súbita de calor en el cuerpo del piloto y que su corazón se acelerara aún más.

Fue el mesero, que había llegado con los cafés, quien los obligó a terminar con aquel beso tan apasionado e íntimo. Sin embargo era obvio que el mesero no deseaba interrumpirlos. Puso las dos tazas sobre la mesa y se alejó discretamente. Lisa y Rick se miraban a los ojos profundamente, no podían romper aquel contacto visual. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre la mesa y ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, después del beso que acababan de compartir.

Sin decir nada pero sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Rick ni sus manos de las suyas, Lisa se puso de pie y Rick la siguió obedientemente. Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile y una vez ahí, él puso sus brazos en torno a Lisa, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. Ella sintió el corazón de Rick latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho. La música invitaba a un baile lento, pausado, íntimo y ambos así lo entendieron. Ella puso sus brazos en torno al cuello de él mientras que los de él se cerraban alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola posesivamente y ocultado su rostro en el hombro de Lisa.

Aparte de su corazón acelerado, Lisa sentía la respiración tibia y entrecortada de Rick contra su cuello mientras bailaban y aquello añadía mucho a esa experiencia tan íntimamente sensual que era el estar ahí, en medio de una pista de baile semioscura, moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de aquella música tan intensa y seductora. Lisa sentía cómo su propio corazón se aceleraba y cómo sus piernas parecían querer ceder bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

Con sus ojos cerrados, y su cabeza recargada suavemente en el hombro de Rick, ella no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que él había hecho por ella en los últimos meses. Se había convertido en su roca, su faro, su fortaleza… ella sabía que jamás hubiera sobrevivido a la destrucción del SDF-1 y a la muerte de sus amigos sin él. Rick se había convertido en su ángel guardián, en su compañero, en una parte integral de sí misma. Él le demostraba, día tras día, que la amaba y que sus sentimientos por ella eran verdaderos, profundos y muy sinceros.

Pero a veces Lisa pensaba que ella no le demostraba a Rick cuánto lo amaba en realidad. Cierto, siempre se lo había demostrado con hechos y con acciones… pero ahora sentía la necesidad de demostrárselo físicamente. Jamás en su vida ella había aprendido a demostrar sus emociones. Después de que su madre había muerto, siendo ella apenas una niña, jamás había tenido a nadie que le enseñara cómo amar… jamás había recibido un beso o un abrazo… era difícil para ella abrir su corazón y demostrar físicamente todo el fuego que guardaba en él. Sin duda Rick había logrado lo imposible: derribar todas sus barreras, destruir todas sus murallas y traspasar su coraza. Había logrado derretir el hielo que aprisionaba su corazón y sacar de aquella prisión a la mujer intensa y apasionada que ella sabía que existía en su interior.

Por eso aquella noche ella estaba ahí, con él en aquella pista, dispuesta a demostrarle con hechos y con palabras lo mucho que lo amaba… lo mucho que lo necesitaba y que lo deseaba… lo mucho que él le gustaba y, sobre todo, demostrarle la clase de mujer que ella en realidad era, ya sin ningún prejuicio ni temor. Una mujer apasionada, una mujer intensa, una mujer llena de sentimientos y de una intensa necesidad física de amar y ser amada… pero ante todo, una mujer profundamente enamorada.

Rick sentía que estaba a punto de perder la razón. La manera en cómo Lisa se movía mientras bailaban tan seductora e íntimamente, su respiración tibia y acompasada contra su cuello, la manera en cómo sus dedos le acariciaban la nuca, el aroma de su perfume, la suavidad de su piel… ¡Todo en ella lo estaba llevando al límite de su resistencia! Sentía que la necesitaba… que la deseaba… sentía una necesidad imperiosa de amarla, de poseerla, de sentirla suya. Pero a la vez deseaba que aquel momento tan mágico jamás terminara… la música de jazz los estaba transportando a otro mundo en donde sólo parecían existir ellos dos, moviéndose suavemente al ritmo cadencioso e intenso de la música que llenaba el ambiente.

- Rick… - Lisa murmuró.

- ¿Qué sucede, preciosa?

- Necesito… que me ayudes a… demostrarte lo que siento…

Las palabras de Lisa tomaron por sorpresa al piloto, quien en realidad no comprendía lo que ella estaba tratando de decirle. Comenzó a besarle lenta y profundamente el cuello, mientras trataba de entender el significado de aquella petición. Lisa sintió que su respiración de cortaba por un momento cuando sintió los labios de él posarse casi agresivamente en su garganta. Un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo pero decidió que aquella noche se dejaría llevar. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole a Rick un acceso total y directo a su garganta y él comenzó a besarla ahí, besos largos, ardientes, íntimos… él se dio su tiempo para probar la piel de Lisa, sentirla a plenitud… besarla de una manera tal que él mismo sentía que le dejaba sin aire.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Lisa? – preguntó después de un momento.

Ella gruñó y levantó su cabeza, capturando los ojos azules del piloto en aquel fuego esmeralda que brillaba en los suyos.

- Te siento a ti… - la voz de Lisa sonó tenía un tono bajo, cargado de pasión que no pasó desapercibido para Rick.

Sintiendo que sus fuerzas le faltaban y que su autocontrol no daría para mucho más, Rick la atrajo hacia él y recargó su frente en la de ella, sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la música. Cerró sus ojos y buscó los labios de Lisa con los suyos.

- Y yo quiero sentirte a ti, Lisa… - murmuró contra sus labios. - ¡Déjame sentirte!

Se besaron con una pasión y una necesidad que parecían emanar desde lo más profundo de su ser y de sus almas. Rick apretó los ojos cuando inesperadamente sintió las manos de Lisa acariciándolo de una manera tan íntima, que él se preguntó si aquello en realidad estaba ocurriendo. Sentía que el corazón le estaba palpitando en la garganta y sus piernas se sentían débiles.

La melodía continuaba y mientras Lisa seguía guiándolo en la pista de baile y seguía acariciándolo y besándolo de aquella manera tan íntima y sensual, Rick sintió que perdía todo contacto con la realidad. En ese momento para él solamente existía aquella mujer que lo trastornaba por completo… a la que amaba más que a su vida. Bailaron un par de canciones más, sintiendo que aquello era irreal. La manera en cómo se besaban, cómo se acariciaban, cómo suspiraban sus nombres… todo aquello los había llevado a un estado de comunión profunda y total. Sin embargo, Lisa había llevado a Rick a un punto en el que él sentía que debía de poseerla o moriría sin remedio.

- Lisa… - murmuró roncamente. – Lisa, te necesito…

Ella se separó un poco de él, para mirarlo a los ojos y él se preguntó cómo era posible que aún en medio de esa pasión que ardía en los ojos verdes de Lisa, en lo más profundo de ellos brillaba una luz, como una única estrella en un atardecer, que irradiaba ternura.

- Esta noche, capitán Hunter, usted es todo mío.

Rick abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Olvidándose por completo de café que los esperaba sobre su mesa, y que para entonces seguramente estaría frío, Lisa tomó la mano de Rick y lo condujo a la salida del club. Él no opuso resistencia, antes bien la siguió obedientemente, permitiéndole que ella lo llevara a donde quisiera esa noche… él estaba dispuesto a seguirla al fin del mundo.

-

* * *

- 

Cuando entraron a su habitación en la posada y la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Rick sintió el impulso de tomar a Lisa y llevarla a la cama, pero algo lo detuvo. La manera en que ella le sonreía, el fuego que brillaba en sus ojos, la manera en como lo acariciaba, como lo tocaba, todo en ella hacía que Rick sintiera descargas eléctricas recorriéndole cada rincón del cuerpo y le hacía sentir curiosidad… aquella noche pertenecía a Lisa y él no quería arruinar el momento. Sabía que su paciencia tendría su recompensa. Ante él estaba surgiendo una mujer apasionada cuyo corazón ardía abrasado por las llamas violentas del amor más profundo y total. El capitán Hunter se sentía un poco atemorizado al saberse poseedor de semejante amor… pero a la vez aquello lo hacía sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo… el único dueño del amor de Lisa Hayes.

Ambos estaban de pie a la mitad de aquella romántica habitación, suavemente iluminada por la luz difusa de las lámparas. Rick no podía moverse, sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Lisa, quien le sonreía misteriosamente. Él sentía su corazón palpitándole violentamente en el pecho, que subía y bajaba rítmicamente mientras su respiración se volvía entrecortada e irregular.

Lisa comenzó a acercarse a él lenta y seductoramente. Le puso las manos sobre el pecho y clavando sus ojos en los de él, comenzó a despojarlo lentamente de su saco. Mientras lo besaba suave, casi juguetonamente, le deshizo la corbata y la arrojó junto con el saco sobre un sofá cercano. Después, sin dejar de besarlo, comenzó a empujarlo suavemente hasta la cama, en donde Rick se tuvo que sentar, solo para recibir a Lisa, quien se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo, profundizando aquel beso cargado de electricidad y pasión.

Todo lo que sucedió después entre ellos quedó registrado en el corazón de Rick de una manera tan profunda, que jamás lo olvidaría. Las noches anteriores en las que ambos habían compartido su intimidad habían sido solamente una preparación para aquella noche, en donde la pasión se desató entre ellos ya no de una manera incontrolable y desbocada, sino antes bien, una pasión tan profunda que los hizo buscar y encontrar el placer más perfecto y total que alguna vez hubieran experimentado en sus vidas.

Era ya la pasión madura de dos personas que se aman profundamente y lo saben, porque se lo han demostrado. Era la pasión que busca no la satisfacción inmediata, sino el placer profundo que se construye, que se orquesta, que se obtiene tras una larga y deliciosa espera. Aquella noche ellos no deseaban el placer explosivo de los amantes inexpertos, sino el placer expansivo de los amantes que buscan el conocimiento y la satisfacción mutua.

Lisa comenzó a guiar a Rick, haciendo que él mismo la descubriera a ella, la explorara, llegara al fondo mismo de su intimidad. Ella por su parte decidió que esa noche iba a romper con todos sus temores y sus miedos, esa noche iba a amar como si no hubiera un mañana… como si aquel momento fuera el único, cómo si en una sola noche quisiera consumir y extinguir todo el amor que tenía en su corazón.

Aquella noche Lisa amó a Rick apasionadamente, dándose su tiempo, regalándole al piloto las sensaciones más intensas y profundas que alguna vez hubiera soñado con experimentar en su vida. Esa noche ella lo poseyó a él, lo hizo suyo… irremediablemente suyo en cuerpo, alma y espíritu para toda la eternidad. En esos momentos de intimidad y pasión ella tomó todo lo que él le podía dar y le entregó a cambio mucho más de lo que ella alguna vez pensó que sería capaz de dar… mucho más de lo que Rick alguna vez pensó que recibiría en su vida.

Entre ellos había tanta pasión, tanto placer, tanto amor que llegó un momento en el que Rick Hunter, el piloto rebelde que durante tanto tiempo había sido su sueño imposible, no pudo contener las lágrimas… lágrimas de placer, lágrimas de amor… lágrimas de felicidad al sentir aquel amor tan fuerte y tan puro que Lisa le entregaba, aquella aceptación incondicional y total, aquella entrega tan profunda e intima. El fuego ardió entre ellos, quemándolos en una hoguera en donde el amor era el combustible que hacía arder la pasión.

Esa noche, el clímax de su amor fue tan poderoso y devastador, que fue casi como si los cielos se abrieran, como si las estrellas cayeran sobre ellos en una lluvia sideral que los transportó a regiones desconocidas del universo. Fue como si el cosmos entero hubiera explotado con el resplandor de todos sus soles y galaxias, regalándoles una visión fugaz de un paraíso soñado… fue el placer más puro, total e intenso que alguna vez hubieran sentido en sus vidas. Fue una experiencia tan poderosa que exigió a cambio toda su energía y todas sus fuerzas. Fue un soplo divino de inmortalidad que les fue infundido en sus almas, marcándolos para siempre con aquella promesa de amor eterno, un amor que no moriría jamás.

-

* * *

- 

Después de aquella experiencia mágica, casi mística que habían vivido aquella noche, ambos estaban totalmente agotados, sin fuerzas y sin la voluntad de moverse del lugar en donde estaban. En ese momento el universo era un lugar perfecto y no querían moverse y alterar, con ese simple acto, la perfección de aquel momento.

Lisa descansaba recostada sobre el cuerpo de Rick, cubriéndolo totalmente, su piel en contacto con la de él en toda la extensión de sus cuerpos. Su cabeza descansaba en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro del piloto. Su mano derecha estaba entrelazada con la de él, mientras la izquierda aun se aferraba al hombro de Rick. Él estaba tendido de espaldas, su cabeza echada hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración. Mantenía la mano de Lisa en su mano izquierda, mientras su mano derecha apretaba posesivamente la espalda de Lisa.

La respiración de ambos era irregular y entrecortada, mientras que sus corazones latían sin control, de una manera casi dolorosa. Los latidos eran tan fuertes que incluso podían ser escuchados. Nunca en su vida sus corazones habían latido de esa manera… ni aun en medio de las batallas más peligrosas.

Ambos sentían que sus cuerpos latían, cada centímetro de su piel parecía latir a su ritmo cardiaco, mientras la sangre corría hirviendo por sus venas, haciéndolos sentir la vida a plenitud. De vez en cuando la respiración de Rick escapaba en un suspiro profundo en el que murmuraba aquel nombre que era la única palabra que existía para él en el universo en esos momentos. El nombre de ella.

Aquella noche de amor los había dejado tan agotados, que ya no hubo necesidad de más. Ni siquiera las palabras eran necesarias en un momento en donde sus corazones y sus almas estaban unidos en una comunión tan total y perfecta. Poco a poco ambos comenzaron a relajarse en los brazos del otro, pero ninguno hizo el intento de moverse. Así, tal y como estaban, todo era perfecto. El peso de Lisa sobre el cuerpo de Rick era perfecto, lo hacía sentir amado, deseado, protegido… sentía que finalmente en su vida alguien se preocupaba por él, alguien lo amaba y lo aceptaba tal y como era… después de vagar solitariamente por un mundo que siempre le fue hostil, ahora al fin le pertenecía a alguien.

La manera en como Lisa lo había amado esa noche había sido la prueba total y definitiva del amor que ella sentía por él. No que él necesitara de esa prueba, pero era obvio que para Lisa era importante demostrárselo… ¡y de qué manera lo había hecho! Una pequeña sonrisa adormilada apareció en el rostro de Rick y murmuró suavemente un "Te amo, Lisa", que sin embargo no llegó a convertirse en un sonido audible, aunque Lisa pareció escucharlo, quizás saliendo directamente del corazón del piloto.

Ella sonrió contra su pecho, sintiéndose tan plena y satisfecha como jamás lo había hecho en su vida. Esa noche le había entregado todo su amor a Rick Hunter, su amor más profundo y apasionado… su amor total. El saber que lo había hecho gozar, que lo había llevado al paraíso, que le había demostrado cuanto lo amaba, en un nivel tan íntimo y con tanta pasión, hacían que su corazón volviera a acelerarse. No había nada que ella no estuviera dispuesta a hacer por Rick, y esa noche se lo había demostrado con hechos. Casi podía sentir a Rick ronroneando suavemente debajo de su cuerpo, mientras comenzaba a adormilarse.

- Yo también te amo, Rick… mi amor.

Lisa murmuró esas palabras contra el pecho desnudo de Rick antes de permitir que sus ojos se cerraran y que el sueño, el bendito sueño, la venciera. El piloto sintió cómo el cuerpo de Lisa se relajaba sobre el suyo y supo que finalmente se había entregado al sueño. Sonrió y apenas y tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para mover su cabeza y besar larga y tiernamente su cabello color miel que olía a eternidad. El cabello de aquella diosa que esa noche lo había llevado al paraíso. Así, el amor extendió sus alas sobre ellos aquella noche y las luces del amanecer encontraron a los dos amantes, aún exhaustos, entrelazados en la cama, compartiendo un solo corazón, una sola alma e incluso un solo cuerpo, descansando de la dulce fatiga del amor totalmente consumado.

-

* * *

- 

Después de aquella noche de amor que los había dejado físicamente exhaustos pero espiritualmente llenos de fuerzas y energía para seguir adelante en el camino de la vida que ahora caminaban juntos, mano con mano, ambos jóvenes se quedaron en la cama hasta muy tarde el día siguiente. No habían faltado sus demostraciones de cariño y afecto y sus dosis de amor, pero ante todo lo que más querían era simplemente sentirse el uno al otro, pasar un poco de tiempo juntos, relajados, sin hacer nada. Hablaron por horas, su conversación girando principalmente en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y lo maravilloso que todo había sido.

Mientras hablaban, Lisa recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Rick y le acariciaba el pecho desnudo, mientras él subía y bajaba su mano por la espalda de ella y la besaba ocasionalmente en la frente. El ambiente entre ellos, en esa mañana de domingo, era tibio, tranquilo, feliz… se sentían tan bien estando así, que ninguno de los dos siquiera pensó en ir a desayunar. Tuvieron que dejar la cama cuando se percataron de que se hacía tarde y debían comer antes de volver a Ciudad Macross.

Aun se dieron un tiempo para amarse un poco más antes de dar por terminado aquel fin de semana tan espontáneamente especial. Se bañaron juntos, tomándose su tiempo, se vistieron con sus ropas cómodas e informales, y salieron de su habitación tomados de la mano, sin poder quitarse los ojos de encima. Decidieron comer en el restaurante de la posada en donde se hospedaban, el cual era pequeño, íntimo y bastante agradable.

Ambos estaban hambrientos, por lo que dieron buena cuenta de su comida y una ración extra de pastel horneado en casa, el postre especial del día. Mientras comían no podían dejar de reír de las cosas que estaban conversando, ni podían dejar de lanzarse miradas llenas de cariño y amor o besarse suavemente los labios sin ningún motivo en particular. Esa mañana ambos habían logrado lo imposible: sentirse aún más enamorados el uno del otro. Y era algo que se notaba, pues no había nadie que los viera y que no sonriera al notar esa aura que parecía envolverlos.

Después de comer ambos fueron a caminar por el parque, el mismo en donde el día anterior había ocurrido el incidente de los patos. Compraron algodones de azúcar y se subieron a una rueda de la fortuna que había en una pequeña feria instalada en la orilla del lago. Se escondieron detrás de los árboles y los arbustos para besarse como si fueran adolescentes y después pasaron algunos momentos descansando y conversando sentados en una banca, mirando el lago, los patos y los niños que jugaban alrededor de ellos.

Ese fin de semana perfecto terminó cuando salieron de Ciudad Monumento, cuando ya comenzaba a atardecer. Llegarían temprano a Ciudad Macross y ambos se alegraban por ello, pues aunque no lo admitían, los dos se sentían exhaustos. Sin duda sus compañeros de la base comenzarían a preguntarse porque siempre los lunes Lisa y Rick llegaban a trabajar viéndose tan cansados… aunque las sonrisas en sus rostros seguramente lo explicarían todo.

Sin embargo ambos estaban felices pues no solo habían compartido un fin de semana muy especial, uno que sería inolvidable, sino que además sentían que estaban comenzando a encontrar un justo balance en sus vidas, entre sus obligaciones militares y sus necesidades personales. Por primera vez ellos sentían que tenían algo por qué vivir fuera del ejército… ¡Y esas nuevas experiencias los fascinaban! Finalmente, después de tanta incertidumbre y tanto dolor, ambos tenían lo que siempre habían soñado: una vida llena de amor y estabilidad tanto física como emocional. Simplemente, una vida normal. ---

-

* * *

-

Un agradecimiento muy especial a todos los que semana a semana me hacen llegar sus comentarios y sus mensajes por diferentes medios. ¡Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para hacerlo! Significa mucho para mí. En especial, gracias como siempre a Sara por se mi Beta, a Komilia F. Jenius por todo su apoyo y su entusiasmo, a LilianBlackPotter, Kats, la sargento Cyr, Caty, Ramón, Fernando, a mi paisana Tere, a Scarleth, Lucy-chan,en fin... a **TODOS** los que han tenido la paciencia y buena voluntad de seguirme hasta aquí. ¡Gracias:)

-

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	12. Promesas Cumplidas

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**O o O**

* * *

-

**PROMESAS CUMPLIDAS**

**-**

Era medio día y la jornada se había ido bastante rápida en la base. El trabajo solía acumularse los fines de semana y los lunes siempre eran un día ocupado y un tanto estresante, pero el mantenerse ocupada hacía que el día se fuera como agua. La almirante Hayes terminó de leer unos reportes, hizo algunas anotaciones en su computadora portátil, firmó de enterada y cerró la laptop al tiempo que suspiraba, obviamente satisfecha de ese trabajo terminado y se hundía en su sillón, mientras se tallaba los ojos para descansarlos. Había trabajado en esos documentos por casi tres horas sin parar y se sentía algo cansada.

Abrió los ojos y miró el reloj sobre el muro. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que eran casi las 1430 horas y que tenía una cita para ir a comer con su piloto favorito. Tomó el intercomunicador y la voz alegre y jovial de la sargento Hickson le contestó de inmediato.

- Kelly, acabó de actualizar algunos datos en la laptop, me gustaría que los revisaras y los enviaras a los departamentos correspondientes. También tengo el reporte U-512 listo, encárgate de él por favor.

- A sus ordenes, almirante.

- Voy a salir a comer, pero vuelvo en una hora… ¿Cómo tengo la agenda para esta tarde?

- Tiene una video-conferencia con la Comisión del Aire y del Espacio del GTU a las 1600 horas, almirante… y el coronel Maistroff quiere hablar con usted sobre la asignación de algunos presupuestos que están pendientes. Si usted no dispone lo contrario, dijo que pasaría a verla a las 1730 horas. Eso es todo por el día de hoy.

- Bien. – Lisa asintió. – Entonces regreso más tarde.

Lisa colgó el intercomunicador y suspiró. ¡Iba a ser una tarde muy larga! Se quedó inmóvil por un momento, con los ojos cerrados, permitiéndose el lujo de descansar y relajarse por unos minutos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y se sonrojó ligeramente al recordar el maravilloso fin de semana que había pasado con Rick. Aquello pareció renovar sus fuerzas, pues enseguida abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, al tiempo que tomaba una llave de encima del escritorio y la colocaba en el bolsillo de su casaca. Sin más preámbulo salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la Base Aérea Prometheus.

-

* * *

- 

En uno de los hangares de la base aérea, Rick estaba ante una docena de pilotos recién graduados de la Academia Militar y que acababan de ser asignados a diferentes escuadrones de la RDF. El capitán Hunter, como el piloto más experimentado y con el rango más alto de entre los pilotos de las Fuerzas de Defensa, era el encargado de darles un curso introductorio. Para los jóvenes pilotos, llenos de pasión y de buenas intenciones, pero con ninguna experiencia práctica, era un verdadero honor tener al famoso capitán Hunter, líder del legendario Escuadrón Skull como su instructor.

En aquel primer día el tema del curso había sido las técnicas básicas de vuelo de los VT, pero la ponencia de Rick había terminado teniendo como tema sus experiencias en combate. Los nuevos pilotos estaban impacientes por escuchar esas historias de labios de quien había sido su protagonista y a decir verdad, a Rick no le molestaba revivir los viejos tiempos y hablarles de todas las aventuras que había vivido como piloto desde que había ingresado a la RDF hacía poco más de tres años…

"¡Tres años!" – Rick pensó. – "¡Parece como si hubiera sido una vida entera!"

Lisa entró al hangar sin que su presencia fuera notada y se recargó en la puerta, sonriendo levemente al ver a Rick tan emocionado relatando todas esas hazañas que se habían realizado durante la guerra, sobre todo en el espacio. El capitán Hunter se emocionaba mucho al hablar de ello y eso era obvio por la manera en cómo contaba las historias y la atención que su grupo de pilotos le prodigaba.

Lisa se cruzó de brazos y lo escuchó embelesada por unos minutos. Era increíble pensar que ese hombre tan seguro de sí, tan experimentado y tan dueño de la situación fuera el mismo piloto arrogante e inmaduro que ella había conocido el día del lanzamiento del SDF-1, vestido con un colorido traje de vuelo anaranjado y volando un pequeño avión de acrobacias. Ahora Rick se veía como todo un hombre, hecho y derecho… un hombre endurecido y fortalecido por una guerra que él no había elegido pelear, pero en la cual había probado su verdadero temple y su madera de líder.

Rick se detuvo en medio del relato que estaba haciendo, sobre la misión en los Anillos de Saturno, cuando se percató de esa solitaria figura que lo observaba desde la puerta. Su distracción no pasó desapercibida para los pilotos, quienes de inmediato notaron a la almirante parada en la entrada del hangar y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos y a sonreír traviesamente… para nadie era un secreto la historia de amor de la almirante Hayes y el capitán Hunter y era emocionante para ellos el ser testigos de la historia en su primer día en la base.

- ¡Atención! – Rick anunció formalmente - ¡Almirante en cubierta!

Todos los pilotos, incluyendo al capitán Hunter, se pusieron de pie al unísono y saludaron militarmente a la almirante Hayes, quien avanzó hasta el frente del grupo sonriendo y les devolvió el saludo.

- ¡Descansen! – les ordenó.

- Rompan filas. – Fue la orden de Rick. – La sesión ha terminado. Repórtense a las 1530 horas en la pista 32 con el comandante Sterling para su evaluación de vuelo de práctica. ¡Y sean puntuales!

- ¡Si señor! – los pilotos respondieron mientras se alejaban a toda prisa del lugar, sonriendo pícaramente, queriendo darles algo de privacidad a sus jefes.

Cuando estuvieron solos en el hangar, Lisa miró a Rick, quien estaba recargado en una mesa que estaba usando a manera de escritorio y la observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

- ¿Almirante en cubierta, eh¡Cuánta formalidad!

Lisa se acercó seductoramente a él y le echó los brazos al cuello. Rick la recibió, cerrando sus brazos en torno a su cintura y mirándola hacia arriba, pues en la posición en la que él estaba, sentado en la orilla de la mesa, quedaba a un nivel más inferior que ella.

- ¡Sí, mi almirante! – Rick le sonrió.

Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó para besarlo levemente en los labios.

- ¡Excelente ponencia, capitán Hunter!

- Gracias, almirante… son pilotos jóvenes e impresionables a quienes les gusta escuchar esas viejas historias de guerra.

- Y usted, capitán, es un veterano que disfruta relatando esas historias. ¿No es así?

- ¿Veterano? – Rick se rió. – Suena a viejito.

Lisa solo sonrió y lo besó nuevamente en los labios, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- ¿Lista para ir a comer¡Yo estoy muriéndome de hambre!

Rick se levantó y tomó a Lisa de la mano, cuando ella terminó el beso. Ella se rió, percatándose de que había veces de que aún en medio de un momento romántico, el estómago de su piloto tenía prioridad. Ambos salieron del hangar comentando sus actividades de la mañana y los pendientes que aún tenían para la tarde.

-

* * *

- 

Mientras comían en el comedor VIP de la base, Rick no podía dejar de hablar sobre su entrenamiento de ese día con los nuevos pilotos. Lisa lo escuchaba con atención, le hacía preguntas, se reía de sus bromas. Hubo un momento en el que él se quedó en silencio y su mirada se clavó en el ventanal desde donde se podían observar las pistas de despegue del Prometheus.

- ¿No te parece increíble, Lisa? Han pasado sólo unos años desde que todo esto comenzó para mí... a veces siento como si en estos tres años hubiera envejecido demasiado...

- Has madurado, Rick... madurar no es lo mismo que envejecer. Aunque admito que físicamente has crecido mucho. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo.

Rick sonrió y se sonrojó un poco.

- Ahora veo a estos nuevos pilotos, recién graduados de la Academia Militar, siendo entrenados y capacitados siguiendo un estricto sistema de calidad... no era así con nosotros. Mi entrenamiento básico duró apenas 4 semanas y volé mi primera misión de combate un día después de haberlo terminado. A veces me pregunto cómo fue que sobrevivimos.

- Yo también me lo pregunto. – Lisa miró al ventanal, súbitamente contagiada de la melancolía de Rick. – Tal vez ustedes no tuvieron tanta preparación, pero siempre pusieron el corazón por delante. En esos tiempos yo no pensaba de esta manera, pero ahora comprendo que a veces la pasión puede sustituir a la razón.

El capitán Hunter asintió y una pequeña sonrisa curvó la comisura de sus labios.

- Recuerdo que mi oficial superior siempre me decía que era un novato... creo que ella no tenía mucha fe en mi... de hecho, creo que me odiaba. El destino es cruel¿sabes? Porque ahora ella no puede librarse de mi, ni de día ni de noche... ese fue su castigo.

- ¡Eres un bobo! – Lisa se rió.

Él se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla.

- Entonces vas a tener una tarde muy ocupada, almirante Hayes. – Rick continuó comiendo. – No te envidio, eso de tener que ver a Maistroff...

- Bueno, son gajes del oficio. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar en simuladores esta tarde?

- Hasta las 2000 horas, es la cuota que debo de cubrir para cumplir con las horas que el almirantazgo me requirió. Estuve un par de horas esta mañana pero luego tuve que ir a los libros a estudiar un poco de teoría.

- El vuelo de combate es peligroso, amor... y sabes que Jake Stonewell no es piloto militar, jamás ha probado los VF-4 en situaciones de combate. Serás el primero.

- Sí, lo sé y comprendo la responsabilidad que esto conlleva. Pero ten la seguridad de que no te defraudaré, Lisa. Va a ser un vuelo impecable. Además, Max y Miriya volarán conmigo, no hay nada que temer.

- Quizás no, pero no puedo evitar el preocuparme por ti.

Rick sonrió enternecido. Jamás en su vida había tenido a nadie que se preocupara por él de la manera en que ella lo hacía y aquello, lejos de hacerlo sentir débil lo fortalecía y le daba seguridad. Se acercó a Lisa, colocando su mano en su mejilla y la atrajo hacia él para besarla levemente en los labios.

- Todo va a estar bien. – Le dijo mirándola profundamente a los ojos. – Confía en mí.

- Siempre lo he hecho. – Lisa se perdió en el azul profundo de sus ojos.

- A decir verdad, - Rick siguió comiendo. – Lo que me preocupa son las pruebas físicas. Van a comenzar a mediados de la semana y por lo que he visto, básicamente me van a barrer, a trapear, a exprimir y a colgar patas para arriba en un asta bandera para comprobar que mi estado físico es bueno para llevar a cabo estas pruebas...

Lisa no pudo evitar el reírse.

- ¡Te he dicho un millón de millones de veces que no seas exagerado!

- ¡Tú eres la exagerada, señorita mil millones de veces! – Rick se rió también. – Pero en serio¿de qué se trata esto? Soy piloto de combate, es obvio que mi estado físico es bueno... no entiendo porqué deben de hacerme esas pruebas.

- Es parte de ser piloto de pruebas, Rick... deben de mantener un registro de todo, incluyendo tus reacciones físicas. Además, esto es en preparación para tu tercer vuelo de pruebas que será el más... difícil. – Lisa se rehusó a utilizar la palabra "peligroso".

- Sí, lo sé... la salida del VF-4 al espacio... una salida totalmente autónoma. Jamás se había hecho eso antes... pero tengo confianza en los Stonewell, hasta ahora su nave ha respondido a la perfección.

Lisa asintió, escondiendo su rostro detrás de su vaso de agua mineral. Rick sabía que ella se sentía nerviosa por él y prefirió cambiar de tema.

- ¿A qué hora piensas salir tú, amor¿Quieres que nos vayamos juntos?

- Estaba esperando que pudiéramos hacerlo. – los ojos de Lisa recuperaron su brillo. – En realidad quería que fuéramos a darnos una vuelta por el norte de la ciudad... por la Calle del Bosque, para ser más precisos.

- ¿La Calle del Bosque¿No es ahí donde...?

- Así es...

Lisa colocó una llave sobre la mesa y la empujo hasta la mano de Rick, mientras lo miraba y le sonreía con cariño. Rick miró la llave, colocada en un llavero azul con las letras RH en dorado en una cara y el escudo del Escuadrón Skull en la otra. Los ojos azules del piloto se encontraron con los profundamente verdes de la almirante y ella asintió.

- Es tu llave de la casa, Rick... de nuestra casa.

Una sonrisa electrizante comenzó a aparecer lentamente en el rostro de Rick, mientras las palabras de Lisa comenzaban a ser registradas por su cerebro. Miró a su almirante y prácticamente se dejó ir sobre ella para besarla de lleno en los labios, provocando que ella estuviera a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas, cosa que él evitó con un movimiento rápido y preciso.

- ¡RICK! – Lisa protestó, pero no pudo evitar el reírse. - ¿Qué haces¡Me vas a matar!

- ¡Nuestra casa, Lisa¡NUESTRA casa! – él no podía dejar de reírse.

Rick la miró a los ojos, sonriendo no solo con sus labios, sino con su mirada. Ella le devolvió aquella mirada intensa y la sonrisa alegre y emocionada. Rick sentía el impulso de arrodillarse frente a Lisa y pedirle que se casara con él... que lo hicieran ese mismo día, en ese momento, en la capellanía de la base, con los uniformes que traían puestos, así, tal y como estaban. Quizás lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido Lisa la que rompió aquel silencio, tomando la llave de encima de la mesa y colocándola en la mano de Rick.

- Ya es oficial. – le dijo. – Podemos ocupar la casa cuando queramos... aunque supongo que no será antes del fin de semana... debemos esperar a que traigan los muebles y –

- ¡Lisa! – Rick la interrumpió. – Es real... ¡Esto es real!

- Claro que es real... Rick, la casa...

- ¡No! – él la volvió a interrumpir. – No la casa... es decir, no sólo la casa... sino esto, todo... tú, yo... ¡nosotros! Es real, Lisa... realmente esta sucediendo.

Ella lo miró por un minuto sin saber exactamente a qué se refería él con aquello, pero poco a poco comenzó a comprender... sí, aquello era real. El tiempo en el que ella soñaba con el amor ya había quedado atrás porque ahora el amor ya no era un sueño, sino una realidad.

- Sí Rick. – Lisa sonrió y lo besó en medio de los ojos. – Es real... tú y yo, lo que tenemos entre nosotros es auténtico, es verdadero... y realmente esta sucediendo.

- Solo quería asegurarme de que no fuera un sueño, Lisa.

Rick se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó estrechamente contra su cuerpo, mientras buscaba desesperadamente sus labios. Ambos se besaron apasionadamente por unos minutos, sin que les importara el pensar que estaban en un comedor, con otros oficiales a su alrededor. Cuando se separaron, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada y se sonrieron con cariño. Lisa no pudo evitar el acariciar el rostro de Rick... a pesar de todo aún se veía tan joven... era increíble pensar que hubiera vivido tanto.

- Paso por ti a tu oficina a las 2000 en punto, Hayes.

- Te estaré esperando, Hunter.

Rick sonrió y atrapó la mano de Lisa que le acariciaba la mejilla. La besó larga y ardorosamente en la palma, provocando con eso una corriente eléctrica en el cuerpo de Lisa, y luego le sonrió.

- Son las 1540, almirante... permítame acompañarla a su oficina, no querrá llegar tarde a su videoconferencia¿verdad?

Mientras hablaba, Rick se había puesto de pie y le ofrecía galantemente su brazo a Lisa, quien aceptó su caballerosidad, entrelazando su brazo en el del piloto.

- ¡Que amable, capitán Hunter!

Ambos se sonrieron y salieron del comedor, volviendo a sus obligaciones. La tarde se anticipaba larga y llena de actividades, pero el saber que saliendo de la base irían a visitar su casa era una motivación más que suficiente para mantenerlos activos por el resto del día.

-

* * *

- 

Lisa suspiró resignadamente, hojeando los documentos sobre su escritorio, mientras el coronel Maistroff seguía caminando de un lado a otro de su oficina, moviendo los brazos y hablando sin parar, como lo había hecho durante la última media hora. Hacía rato que Lisa había perdido el hilo de la conversación...

- Del monólogo... – pensó, mientras lo miraba ir y venir. - ¿Desde cuando esta oficina se convirtió en el departamento de quejas de la RDF?

- ¡Es simplemente inadmisible! – Maistroff se detuvo frente al escritorio de Lisa y se recargó en el, sosteniéndose con sus nudillos. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto, almirante Hayes?

Lisa levantó su vista de los documentos que estaba revisando y sus cejas se levantaron involuntariamente también, sin saber realmente a lo que el coronel se refería.

- Coronel... en realidad pienso que no debería de preocuparse tanto por asuntos de la GTU que no le conciernen a la RDF. – fue su única respuesta.

- ¡Estoy viendo por nuestros intereses ante el consejo, almirante! Alguien tiene que hacerlo. – Maistroff le respondió casi acusadoramente.

- Los intereses de la RDF son una cosa coronel, pero la política es algo muy diferente y no creo que nosotros tengamos ingerencia en la manera en cómo se maneje la situación con esas comunidades autónomas del sur. Si deciden unirse al GTU serán bienvenidas, si no entonces simplemente mantendrán su autonomía.

- Hasta que un grupo de zentraedis malcontentos las ataque, entonces la RDF será enviada a proteger esas comunidades autónomas y todos los desastres que ocurran serán nuestra culpa... ¡Siempre sucede lo mismo, almirante!

- Tal vez... pero eso no depende de nosotros, coronel. La RDF siempre saldrá a defender a los humanos, sin importar si viven en ciudades del GTU o en comunidades autónomas. Para nosotros no hay diferencias... ¡Habemos tan pocos humanos en el mundo! Coronel Maistroff, no creo que podamos ni debamos hacer diferencias entre humanos de primera o segunda categoría solamente por causa de sus afiliaciones políticas.

- ¡Si a mi me permitieran negociar! Estoy seguro de que podría lograr acuerdos con esos humanos rebeldes. Es cierto almirante, no hay seres humanos de primera o segunda categoría, pero ¿no deberían esas personas también comprender que estarían mejor siendo parte del GTU?

Lisa suspiró, sabiendo que en el fondo Maistroff tenía razón. Era la RDF la que siempre tenía que pagar los platos rotos del GTU y tomar la culpa. Sin embargo ella también sabía que no podían inmiscuirse en política, eso simplemente no era para lo que ella había sido entrenada ni para lo que había aceptado un puesto de almirante dentro de las fuerzas de defensa.

- Pienso que debemos de llevar a cabo nuestro trabajo, de la mejor manera que podamos, coronel. Lo demás no es de nuestra incumbencia. – Lisa levantó la voz cuando Maistroff trató de interrumpirla. – No podemos enviar escuadrones de combate a esas regiones autónomas para amenazarlos y obligarlos a unirse al GTU... ¿O hay alguna otra manera en que podríamos ayudar?

- No... supongo que no. –refunfuñó Maistroff.

- Coronel, entiendo su preocupación, pero yo no puedo inmiscuir a la RDF en estos líos políticos. Nuestros pilotos entrenan para defender... no para atacar.

- Lo sé.

Maistroff se dejó caer en una silla frente al escritorio de Lisa y sacudió la cabeza. Ella volvió a los documentos que estaba revisando, inconscientemente esperando que Maistroff se retirara antes de que ella le diera la orden de que lo hiciera. Sin embargo la voz del coronel la hizo levantar la vista de su trabajo otra vez.

- Supe que va a mudarse a vivir a la casa del almirantazgo, almirante Hayes. –comentó, jugando distraídamente con un lápiz.

- Así es. – Lisa lo miró, sin saber a qué venía aquel comentario.

- Es una casa bonita... aunque un poco grande para una persona sola¿no le parece?

Lisa no hizo comentario, solo regresó a su trabajo pretendiendo no haber escuchado las palabras del coronel.

- He escuchado rumores... de que usted y el capitán Hunter—

- Eso sería todo, coronel. – Lisa lo despidió. – Puede retirarse.

Maistroff se puso de pie y saludó militarmente, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

- Conocí a su padre, almirante Hayes... le tuve mucho respeto... por eso le digo estas cosas. Sólo tenga cuidado con lo que hace. Sé que su vida privada no es de mi incumbencia, pero me preocupa que esto pueda afectar su desempeño profesional, porque en estos momentos la necesitamos concentrada al cien por ciento.

- Coronel... – Lisa lo detuvo antes de que abriera la puerta. – No creo necesario que se ande con indirectas conmigo. Usted sabe perfectamente bien cual es mi relación con el capitán Hunter y no creo que yo deba reportarme ante usted con mi vida privada.

- Por supuesto que no, almirante.

- Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en eso... ahora puede retirarse.

- ¡Si señora almirante! – Maistroff hizo un saludo militar y salió de la oficina.

Lisa lo vio salir y cuando la puerta se cerró, dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración y se cruzó de brazos arrugando el entrecejo y haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

- Sí coronel, el capitán Hunter y yo vivimos juntos... – habló con voz irónica y burlona. – Y no estamos precisamente jugando a las comiditas tampoco. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

- ¿A qué estamos jugando entonces¿Al papá y a la mamá?

Lisa se dio vuelta en su sillón y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció cuando vio a Rick cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

- ¡Rick! Pensé que saldrías hasta las 2000 horas.

- ¡Hayes, Hayes, Hayes! – Rick suspiró frustradamente. - ¡Siempre en las nubes! En serio que andas enamorada... son las 2020 horas.

- ¿En serio? - Lisa miró su reloj. - ¡No puedo creer que haya estado tanto tiempo hablando con Maistroff!

- Yo tampoco. – Rick se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios. – Ya me estaba poniendo celoso... los dos encerrados en tu oficina por tantas horas... ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Lisa arrugó la nariz e hizo un mohín que provocó la risa espontánea del capitán.

- ¿Alguna vez te había dicho que te ves preciosa cuando estas enojada?

- ¿Qué te dijo el coronel? – Lisa se preocupó un poco, sabiendo del antagonismo existente entre Maistroff y Rick.

- Nada. – el piloto se encogió de hombros. – Cuando lo vi salir me escondí detrás de la palma que tienes en la esquina del recibidor. ¡Es muy útil!

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió y sus ojos brillaron.

- ¿Qué te dijo a ti¿Te hizo enojar... más de lo normal? – Ahora fue el turno de Rick de arrugar el entrecejo.

- No... bueno, nada especial. Creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en todos los asuntos que conciernen a la RDF pero no podemos coincidir en nuestros puntos de vista en relación al GTU. Tuve que escuchar sus lloriqueos por horas... ya lo único que le hace falta es que me diga que simplemente quiere lanzarse para ser consejero del GTU... sinceramente no sé porqué no me lo dice y punto.

- Jamás renunciará al poder que tiene en la RDF... sus intenciones dentro de la GTU van más allá que un simple puesto de consejero, amor. Él quiere un puesto de directivo, en donde pueda mandar, dar ordenes, ser obedecido. Sus ojos están puestos en el Consejo Supremo.

- Tal vez tengas razón. – Lisa suspiró.

- ¡En fin! – Rick la tomó de las manos y la puso de pie. - ¡Vamos, tenemos que ir a ver nuestra casa! Ya no te preocupes, bonita. – La atrajo a él y la abrazó con cariño. – Ya mañana seguirás con todo.

Lisa lo miró y le sonrió sin poder evitar que la felicidad se destilara por sus ojos verdes, lo cuales siempre brillaban cuando se clavaban en los suyos.

- Pero yo manejo. – Lisa le mostró las llaves de la Freelander.

- ¡Eres mala conmigo!

Rick le bajó el visor de su gorra de almirante y esta cayó sobre sus ojos. Ella protestó y el se rió. Cuando Lisa por fin pudo quitarse la gorra, fue sorprendida por el beso travieso y lleno de amor de Rick.

- Voy a expedir órdenes expresas de que a partir de mañana los capitanes tengan que usar reglamentariamente sus gorras con su uniforme de diario. – Lisa amenazaba, mientras él la arrastraba a la puerta.

- No hay problema. – Rick se encogió de hombros. – De todas maneras sabes que no voy a obedecer tus órdenes así que no se para qué te molestas.

- ¡Rick Hunter, eres un—!

Rick la silenció con un beso justo frente a la puerta.

- Pero así me quiere, almirante. – le guiñó el ojo.

Ambos salieron de la oficina de Lisa, él riendo alegremente y ella protestando, tratando de sonar fastidiada, cuando en realidad su voz delataba lo divertida que encontraba aquella situación.

-

* * *

- 

Mientras Lisa conducía por las calles de la ciudad Rick, sumido en su asiento, revisaba unos papeles. Era obvio que el capitán no estaba contento con lo que estaba leyendo.

- Los requerimientos físicos son ridículos, Lisa... ¡Mira nada más las rutinas que me están exigiendo! Yo siempre he considerado que me mantengo en forma pero esto... es demasiado. Yo jamás podré lograr lo que me piden... y se supone que mis exámenes físicos van a ser en dos semanas. ¿Cómo se supone que lograré estas rutinas en tan poco tiempo?

- Amor, no lo hacen por fastidiarte. Vas a llevar a cabo un vuelo de prueba saliendo de la atmósfera terrestre... no es precisamente un paseo por el parque, si me lo preguntas.

- Lo sé, lo sé... pero ¿Es realmente necesario todo esto? No es la primera vez que saldré al espacio ni la primera vez que pilotearé un avión en esas condiciones atmosféricas... simplemente no entiendo lo que están tratando de hacer conmigo... ¡Y si te dijera lo que van a hacerme con el examen médico en dos días!

- Hazlo por mi, Rick... – Lisa respondió suavemente. – Te lo pido como un favor personal.

El capitán miró a Lisa y suspiró profundamente, sabiendo que ella lo había desarmado por completo con aquellas palabras.

- Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, Lisa... pero aún no lo comprendo.

- Rick, el tercer vuelo es difícil y no está exento de peligro... tendrás riesgos físicos. Ellos sólo quieren asegurarse de que estás en condiciones optimas, de minimizar cualquier riesgo que pudieras tener allá arriba... tal vez te parece demasiado y sí, tal vez lo es... pero yo considero que nunca es demasiado para mi, cuando se trata de tu seguridad, capitán Hunter.

Rick miró a Lisa y por un momento permaneció en silencio observándola, mientras las luces de la calle iluminaban su rostro haciéndola lucir hermosa.

- Jamás he sido un hombre particularmente religioso pero... cada vez que te veo Lisa, cada vez que me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me cuidas y te preocupas por mí, me convenzo más y más de que cuando Dios te hizo estaba pensando en mí.

Una sonrisa lenta, de esas que comenzaban en sus ojos y terminaban en sus labios, apareció en el rostro de Lisa. Aquellas palabras de Rick le habían llegado al alma.

- Te quiero, Hunter... esa es mi única excusa. ¡Te amo!

Rick sonrió y sus manos se entrelazaron sobre la palanca de velocidades.

- ¿Qué te puedo decir, Lisa? Tú eres mi respuesta a todo.

- Bien... entonces te diré lo que haremos, vamos a ir todos los días al gimnasio hasta que logres las rutinas que te están marcando¿Te parece?

- ¿Vamos¿Los dos? – Rick sonrió.

- Me parece que te acabas de conseguir a tu propia entrenadora personal, Hunter. –Lisa le lanzó una sonrisa y una mirada traviesa.

- ¡Así cambia la cosa, almirante! Si usted me ayuda a hacer todas las sentadillas, abdominales y lagartijas que necesito... particularmente las lagartijas... – Rick le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió, pero le lanzó una mirada precautoria de todas formas.

- ¿Qué? – él se encogió de hombros y la miró con sus mirada más inocente.

- ¡Eres terrible!

Los dos se rieron pero ya no pudieron comentar nada más, pues Lisa acababa de estacionar la Freelander en la entrada de la casa... de su casa. Cuando la camioneta se detuvo, ambos miraron aquella construcción en silencio por unos segundos.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick lanzó un silbidito. – Pues... ya estamos aquí.

Lisa le sonrió y salió de la camioneta. Él se apresuró a alcanzarla porque Lisa, impaciente como siempre, ya se dirigía a la puerta de entrada.

- ¡Oye, espera! – Rick la detuvo, tomándola por la cintura. - ¿a dónde vas, desesperada? La casa está vacía¿sabes? Yo... yo quisiera que te quedaras aquí conmigo un momento.

Lisa miró a Rick y se acurrucó contra él, pasándole los brazos alrededor de la cintura mientras él la abrazaba por los hombros.

- ¿Te gusta? – Lisa preguntó.

- Cuando era niño siempre viví en una granja... la casa era pequeña, nada lujoso ni particularmente bonito... pero era un hogar. Cuando mi madre murió... pasé los siguientes diez o doce años de mi vida yendo de pueblo en pueblo, viviendo en el trailer de mi padre... después ocupé un camarote en las barracas del SDF1 y más tarde mi casa. Fue entonces cuando volví a sentir la sensación cálida y segura de tener un hogar... por un tiempo cuando menos... mientras tú estuviste conmigo en esos dos años de reconstrucción... después... – Rick se encogió de hombros. – Lisa, tú has sido la única persona que después de mi mamá me ha dado un hogar... me ha dado amor... estos meses que he pasado a tu lado...

El capitán Hunter guardó silencio, sintiendo que su voz moría en su garganta. Lisa lo contemplaba con adoración, sus ojos verdes brillando con lágrimas contenidas.

- Estar contigo ha sido la aventura de mi vida, Lisa... – Rick también tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – ¡Una aventura que apenas comienza!

Sin darle tiempo de nada a ella, se inclinó, le pasó un brazo por detrás de las rodillas y la levantó en vilo. Lisa gritó por lo imprevisto de la acción y se aferró a los hombros de él, quien ya se reía alegremente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Lisa lo cuestionó.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo, Hayes¿Qué no se supone que debo de cargarte para entrar a nuestra casa?

- Rick... eso sería solo si fuéramos recién casados.

- No me importa. – La besó en los labios. – Entonces voy a comenzar una nueva tradición y no me interesa.

- Rebelde como siempre, capitán.

- Siempre, almirante... _siempre_. - Rick le guiñó el ojo. – Ahora, si pudieras hacer los honores y abrir la puerta... porque no puedo hacerlo yo todo, Hayes.

- ¿Qué pasó con el piloto todopoderoso?

- Digamos que—estoy administrando mis energías para cosas más productivas.

- Hmmm... – Lisa arqueó maliciosamente la ceja, mientras abría la puerta. - ¡No te atreverás, Rick!

- ¿Qué? – Él volvió a su mirada tierna e inocente. – Yo estaba hablando de mi entrenamiento en el gimnasio... ¿O acaso usted tenía alguna otra cosa en mente, almirante?

Lisa solo se rió. Sabía que discutir con Rick bajo esas circunstancias era totalmente inútil. Ambos guardaron silencio y el momento adquirió de pronto una atmósfera solemne cuando ambos se encontraron ante la puerta abierta de aquella casa vacía. Se miraron a los ojos y en ellos descubrieron todas las promesas que sus corazones parecían hacerse en ese momento.

- Es una casa vacía, - Rick comentó. – Pero será nuestra misión llenarla de recuerdos.

- ¡De maravillosos recuerdos!

Lisa y Rick sonrieron soñadoramente, totalmente perdidos el uno en los ojos del otro, ahí donde podían ver lo que la vida les deparaba: un futuro lleno de promesas y de esperanzas... un futuro que compartirían juntos.

Enseguida, el capitán Hunter traspasó lenta y ceremoniosamente la puerta, llevando a Lisa en sus brazos. Cuando estuvieron dentro, la colocó suavemente en el suelo, pero ella siguió aferrada a su cuello y él mantuvo sus manos en su cintura. Miraron alrededor, a esos espacios vacíos que se convertirían en su hogar y no pudieron evitar un calorcito que les inundó el cuerpo y provocó que sus corazones latieran de prisa.

- Nuestra casa. – Rick habló en un susurro, besando la frente de Lisa.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió con una sonrisa que salió de lo más profundo de su alma y de su corazón.

- Nuestra casa, Rick_... ¡Nuestra casa!_

Rick cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a besar traviesamente a Lisa en el cuello y detrás de la oreja, mientras ella se reía y pretendía rechazarlo.

- ¡Imagínate, amor! En unos años vamos a tener a un par de pequeñitos corriendo por estas habitaciones. – Rick le susurraba. – Una chiquita idéntica a su madre, con esos ojos verdes que tanto amo y cabello color miel… sólo espero que no herede tú carácter.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa le dio un codazo en el estómago. – Si estás tratando de ser romántico, no lo estás logrando.

- No estoy tratando de ser romántico. – Dijo, aprisionándola contra la pared y besándola en los labios. – Sólo pensaba que tal vez… podríamos comenzar a intentarlo… ¿No te parece?

- ¡Eres terrible, Rick Hunter! – Lisa se reía suavemente, mientras ladeaba su cabeza, para darle acceso total a su cuello.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes! – él susurró contra su cuello. – Estar aquí contigo… dar este salto de fe contigo… ¡se siente tan correcto!

- Sí… - Lisa suspiró. – Jamás pensé que llegaríamos aquí, Rick… juntos… ¡te amo!

Sus labios se encontraron y comenzaron a besarse suave y románticamente al principio, pero aquel beso fue intensificándose a medida que los segundos pasaban y la necesidad entre ellos crecía y se hacía más profunda. Rick la tenía completamente aprisionada contra la pared a sus espaldas, recargaba su cuerpo contra el de Lisa con una urgencia nacida del deseo y la pasión que lo consumían cada vez que aquella mujer estaba cerca de él. Lisa lo recibía con amor, lo besaba, lo acariciaba, respondía a su pasión de una manera tal, que para él no había duda de que ella lo amaba… de que ella lo adoraba y aquello solo provocaba que él la deseara aún más.

- Amor… - Lisa murmuró cuando se separaron, pero él siguió besándole el rostro y el cuello. – Te amo… te amo, Rick…

Él sonrió contra su piel y se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos con una ternura que contrastaba fuertemente con la pasión que hasta hacía unos momentos le había mostrado.

- Ven, - le susurró, separándose súbitamente de ella y tomándola de la mano. – Vamos a ver la casa… ¿Qué te parece?

- Sí…

Lisa se dejó llevar, sin haberse repuesto del todo de aquel beso que habían compartido y que la había puesto en orbita. Durante la siguiente hora, ambos se dedicaron a recorrer cada habitación de la casa, planeando la decoración que cada una tendría, el uso que le darían a cada espacio, la localización de los muebles. El cargamento de Ciudad Monumento no demoraría más de dos o tres días, así que estaban seguros que podrían mudarse para el fin de semana.

Lisa sorprendió a Rick comentando que le gustaría pintar algunos cuadros al óleo y algunas acuarelas para decorar algunos rincones de la casa. Él no sabía que ella supiera pintar. Ella alegó que no era muy buena, que solía hacerlo cuando era chica, pero sólo por diversión. Rick no pudo evitar el sonreír cuando la imagino en el jardín de la casa, sentada ante su caballete, totalmente concentrada en pintar algún paisaje que solo existía en algún recuerdo en su memoria. Aquello, por alguna razón, lo hizo pensar en el piano de Lisa y decidió que él mismo iba a llevarlo a la casa tan pronto como tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Después de recorrer la casa salieron al jardín. La primavera estaba solo a unos días de distancia y eso ya era obvio en el ambiente. Aunque la noche aún era un poco fresca, las flores que comenzaban a brotar en cada rincón del jardín anunciaban que el clima poco a poco comenzaría a entibiar. Rick no pudo evitar el contemplar a Lisa mientras ella sonreía ilusionada al ver el hermoso jardín, con flores y árboles e incluso su pequeña alberca. A él lo emocionaba todo aquello, pero más lo emocionaba el ver a Lisa tan feliz. El verla sonreír era algo que jamás dejaría de hacerlo sentir mariposas en el estómago y una alegría intensa y profunda en el pecho.

Rick recogió algunas flores y se las entregó a Lisa, inclinándose graciosamente ante ella. Lisa se llevó las manos a la boca y dejó escapar un suspiro de sorpresa.

- Flores para mi dama.

- ¡Rick, son hermosas!

- No tanto como tú… pero hacen el esfuerzo.

- ¡Que malo eres! – Lisa se rió mientras se llenaba los pulmones con el aroma de aquellas flores. – Gracias Rick…

Rick sintió que las piernas se le debilitaban cuando vio la manera en como ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos, con una mirada profunda, intensa, apasionada, llena de sinceridad y de amor… de mucho amor.

- ¿Gracias de qué? – la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. - ¡Yo soy el que debería de darte las gracias, Hayes! Por todo lo que haces por mí… por todo lo que me das… por todo lo que me soportas… por todo lo que me amas… aunque en realidad sí hay algo por lo que deberías de estar agradecida.

- ¿Y eso sería? – Los ojos de Lisa brillaban mientras se movían, observando alegremente el rostro de ese hombre al que tanto amaba.

- De que esa alberca no tenga agua todavía. – Rick le susurró en el oído, provocándole cosquillas. – Porque si no…

- Hmmm… - Lisa sonrió. – Tengo la impresión de que vamos a hacer muy buen uso de esta alberca, capitán Hunter.

- De la alberca, del jardín, de cada habitación de esta casa… Lisa, - Rick se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. - ¿En qué momento todo el dolor terminó y comencé a ser tan feliz? Oh, espera… sé la respuesta… en el momento en que acepté que tú eres… eres todo para mi.

Lisa no pudo contenerse, buscó desesperadamente los labios de su piloto y él no opuso resistencia. Le encantaba que ella hiciera eso, que tomara el control, que lo amara y lo llevara al límite. Se besaron apasionadamente por varios minutos, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire. Ambos se sonrieron y él se inclinó para besarla suavemente en medio de los ojos.

- Vamos Rick. – Lisa lo tomó de la mano y lo comenzó a guiar hacia la puerta. – Ya tendremos tiempo para trabajar en la casa, pero ahora quiero que vayamos a descansar. Se hace tarde, no has comido nada y mañana tienes vuelo muy temprano.

Rick sonreía para sí al escucharla hablar. La manera en como lo cuidaba, como se preocupaba por él, como lo comprendía, como lo escuchaba… ¡Amaba a esa mujer¡Estaba loco por ella! Rick jamás pensó que algún día estaría tan enamorado, tan absoluta e irremediablemente enamorado de alguien como lo estaba de Lisa… mucho menos pensó que alguna vez pondría su vida en manos de alguien, que confiaría su vida a otra persona, como lo hacía con Lisa…

… como lo había hecho desde el primer día en que se habían conocido hacía ya tantos ayeres en la Isla Macross, en aquella ocasión en la que ella lo salvó de una muerte segura cuando el Veritech que piloteaba se había desplomado en el aire… desde ese primer momento él tuvo a un ángel de la guarda a su lado, uno que jamás lo dejó solo ni lo abandono en medio del fuego enemigo… Lisa, ese ángel, esa diosa en cuyas manos había puesto su alma, su cuerpo y su corazón, incondicionalmente por el resto de la eternidad.

-

* * *

- 

Era de madrugada y aunque el día había sido largo y cansado, Rick simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño. Había pasado cerca de una hora mirando al techo, pensando en mil cosas diferentes, mientras subía y bajaba su mano por la espalda desnuda de Lisa, que dormía profundamente, acurrucada a su lado.

Había muchas cosas que pensar… sus responsabilidades en el trabajo, con los nuevos pilotos, el entrenamiento, los vuelos de patrullaje, el simulador, los exámenes médicos y físicos a los que tendría que someterse, la mudanza… Lisa¡sobre todo Lisa!

Rick bajó su mirada y sus ojos se enternecieron y la expresión de su rostro se suavizó cuando la vio descansar a su lado. ¡Se veía tan hermosa¡La sentía tan segura! Sí, él estaba ahí para cuidarla y protegerla, aunque sabía que ella no necesitara que nadie lo hiciera, ella podía hacerse cargo de sí misma y él admiraba esa independencia y el valor de Lisa Hayes… y por eso mismo valoraba la oportunidad que ella le daba de amarla, de cuidar de ella, de protegerla… ¡Eso significaba mucho para él!

La contempló por un largo rato, acariciando suavemente las líneas perfectas de su rostro, su cabello, sus hombros. Ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, como si sintiera aquellas demostraciones de cariño que su piloto le prodigaba. Rick también sonreía con ternura, suspirando de vez en cuando.

- ¡Eres un demonio con suerte, Hunter! – se decía a sí mismo. – Lisa, ella… ella es perfecta… ¡Es tan hermosa¡La amo tanto!

Súbitamente una sombra de dolor y desesperación cruzó por el rostro de Rick, haciendo que una arruga profunda se marcara en su frente, justo en medio de sus ojos. Miró a Lisa y sintió que su labio inferior temblaba un poco, mientras los recuerdos se desbordaban en su memoria.

- Rick… - la voz de Lisa sonó adormilada, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. - ¿Qué pasa, amor¿No puedes dormir?

- Estoy bien, chiquita… - él le besó la frente y la acurrucó contra su pecho. – Vuélvete a dormir… todo está bien.

Lisa hizo algunos ruidos suaves y profundos con su garganta y suspiró profundamente, disfrutando de la cercanía física con su piloto. Rick le besó el cabello larga y ardorosamente, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de sacarse aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza… porque le hacían daño. Lisa así pareció sentirlo porque levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de él, que la miró con una tristeza profunda reflejada en sus ojos. Ella no dijo nada, más bien esperó a que él hablara cuando estuviera listo para hacerlo.

- Lisa… - Rick habló después de varios minutos. – Aquel día… el día del ataque de Khyron…

- ¿Sí? – Lisa le respondió, acariciándole el pecho, tratando de calmarlo un poco. - ¿Qué sucede, amor?

- Cuando… cuanto me fuiste a decir sobre tu misión… cuando me dijiste que saldrías al espacio y—y te despediste de mí… Lisa… - Rick se detuvo pues sintió que la voz se le quebraba. – Ese día… ¿Hubieras sido capaz de dejarme¿Hubieras abordado esa nave… que te alejaría irremediablemente de mí…? Lisa… ¿me hubieras dejado solo?

- Rick, yo—

Lisa suspiró profundamente, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que súbitamente se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

- ¿Porqué me preguntas eso ahora, amor? – Lisa trató de sonreír sin mucho éxito. – Ahora ya no tiene importancia.

- Quizás… pero… ¿Qué hubiera sucedido?

- No lo sé… yo—yo no sé si hubiera tenido el valor de alejarme… parecía lo mejor en ese momento y yo—Rick, en realidad no creo que debamos de hablar de qué hubiera sucedido… las cosas no sucedieron así y creo que es lo único que importa.

- Sí… - Rick la besó en la frente. – Perdóname amor… no quise hacerte sentir mal… pero—

- ¿Pero qué? – Lisa lo miró a los ojos.

- Quiero que sepas una cosa, Lisa Hayes… independientemente de lo que tú hubieras decidido hacer… yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarte ir, Lisa… yo—yo te hubiera detenido, por la fuerza de ser preciso.

Una sonrisa profunda apareció en los labios de Lisa… sonrisa que contrastó con las lágrimas que escurrían de sus ojos.

- ¡Oh Rick!

- Eso es todo lo que quería decir… tenía que hacerlo… quería que lo supieras.

Rick la besó suavemente en los labios y luego la abrazó estrechamente, de una manera tan íntima que era difícil determinar donde terminaba el cuerpo de uno y comenzaba el del otro. Lisa sonreía con dulzura.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa! – Rick murmuró antes de permitirse, finalmente, entregarse al sueño esa noche.

- Y yo te amo a ti, Rick Hunter… - Lisa susurró contra su pecho. – Te amo… y siempre te amaré.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de los dos jóvenes. Ya no tuvieron que decir una sola palabra más, entre ellos ya todo estaba dicho… entre ellos las palabras eran innecesarias, cuando las acciones eran más fuertes… cuando hablaba el corazón.

-

* * *

- 

A la mañana siguiente, Lisa tarareaba suavemente una canción mientras se ocupaba en preparar el desayuno. Llevaba puesta su bata de noche y sus pantuflas y estaba esperando que Rick terminara de ocupar el baño para ir a tomar una ducha. Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo, fue a la habitación y se quitó la ropa que traía puesta, quedándose solamente en su camisa de franela. Mientras colocaba su uniforme sobre la cama, escuchó un grito de dolor seguido de una maldición y el sonido de algo que se caía, sonidos provenientes del baño.

- ¿Rick? – ella empujó la puerta del baño y entró. - ¿Qué sucede?

El capitán estaba inclinado sobre el lavamanos, mientras trataba de detener el hilito de sangre que salía de su barbilla. Lisa sonrió enternecida… sin embargo sus ojos no pudieron evitar el vagar por el cuerpo semidesnudo del piloto, que solamente traía puestos sus boxers… unos boxers negros con varias calaveritas blancas. Aquello hizo que Lisa soltara una risita.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Rick protestaba. - ¡Odio cortarme!

- ¡Pobrecito! – Lisa se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente en el lugar donde se había cortado. - ¡Listo¿Te sientes mejor?

Rick negó con la cabeza e hizo un puchero. Lisa se rió suavemente y volvió a besarlo, dejando sus labios un poco más de tiempo sobre la herida esta vez.

- ¿Y ahora?

- También me duele aquí… - Rick señaló sus labios.

- ¿Es serio? – Lisa arqueó su ceja. - ¡Vaya¿Y ahí por qué?

Rick se encogió de hombros y aquella mirada tierna y profunda, esa a la que Lisa jamás podía resistirse, apareció en sus ojos. ¡Se veía tan guapo así, con el cabello aún mojado cayéndole sobre el rostro! El aroma fresco y limpio de su piel recién bañada tampoco ayudaba a que Lisa se resistiera a él. Finalmente decidió que no tenía caso luchar contra lo imposible; se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente en los labios, mientras sus manos traviesamente recorrían el elástico de sus boxers. Rick sonrió contra los labios de Lisa, pero el beso terminó súbitamente cuando se escuchó el chasquido del elástico golpeando la piel del piloto y él soltó una expresión de dolor.

- ¡Lisa! – La regañó. - ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?

Ella se rió y le lanzó una mirada traviesa de soslayo mientras se dirigía a la regadera y dejaba su camisa colgada en un gancho que había en la pared.

- Solo quiero que aprendas a ser más cuidadoso, Hunter… por cierto, el café ya está listo.

La mirada en los ojos de Rick mientras la siguieron hasta la regadera y la expresión de absoluta admiración que apareció en su rostro no pasaron desapercibidas para Lisa, quien sonrió para sí misma sintiendo cierta íntima satisfacción.

- ¡Algún día terminará matándome! – Rick refunfuñó mientras terminaba de afeitarse.

- ¿Qué dices? – la voz de Lisa vino desde la ducha.

- ¡Que eres mala conmigo! No te conmueves ni siquiera de mi sangre ni de mi dolor.

- Bueno… supongo que la mala noticia es que se está haciendo tarde y que de todas maneras ya te bañaste… si no, quizás podría invitarte a que vinieras aquí conmig—

Lisa no pudo terminar su frase, pues Rick ya había entrado a la regadera con ella. La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Lisa no tuvo precio para él.

- Rick¿Qué haces¡Se nos va a hacer tarde!

- Eso debiste pensarlo antes de provocarme, almirante… ¡Que esto sea una lección bien aprendida! – Rick la besó en los labios.

- Pero…

- No importa que no alcance a desayunar. – Rick murmuró contra sus labios. – Este es todo el alimento que necesito… en todo caso, podemos pedir el desayuno para llevar.

- Bueno, - Lisa decidió que no tenía caso luchar contra aquello. – Al menos nadie puede acusarte de no ser limpio, Rick… ¿Cuántas personas conoces que tomen dos duchas en la mañana?

Rick se rió contra los labios de ella y aquel beso se intensificó. Era el inicio de un nuevo día en Ciudad Macross, un día que sería bastante pesado y lleno de trabajo y obligaciones que cumplir, pero también lleno de sueños y esperanzas para ellos.

-

* * *

- 

Después de una sesión en los simuladores que había sido particularmente intensa y pesada, Rick se quitó su casco y salió de la sala de simuladores, para encontrarse con Max y Miriya, que ya lo esperaban.

- ¡Vaya vuelo el tuyo, jefe! – Max le palmeó la espalda. – No te vi venir cuando te aproximaste por el sector tres… esa maniobra fue bastante buena.

- Aún así no pude derribarte. – Rick le dio un golpecito juguetón en el brazo. - ¿Saben? Deberían dejar que los derribara de vez en cuando… se vería bien en mi currículo.

- ¡Eso no va a pasar! – Miriya respondió tan sintéticamente como siempre.

Max y Miriya volarían con Rick durante el siguiente vuelo de pruebas, no como sus hombres de ala, como lo habían hecho la primera vez, sino como blancos móviles en el simulacro de combate, por lo que debían de entrenar con él algunas horas esa semana en el simulador.

- Diez blancos. – Max repasó mientras se dirigían al vestidor. – Dos de ellos somos nosotros… otros tres son naves teledirigidas y los otros cinco serán blancos holográficos… ¡Va a ser un vuelo bastante intenso, Rick!

- Sí, lo será… pero estoy confiado en que todo saldrá bien. Estos VF-4 son excelentes naves y siento que será un vuelo con registros perfectos.

- Escuché que será un vuelo de pruebas bastante largo… - Miriya comentó.

- Así es. – Rick asintió. – Serán varias horas. El VF-4 está diseñado para operar autónomamente en batalla por largos periodos de tiempo y es otra de las cosas que se probará. De hecho algunas maniobras deberán de llevarse a cabo ya durante las horas de la noche. – Rick miró a su alrededor y bajó la voz. – Se supone que probaré los sistemas ópticos de estas naves también, la visión infrarroja, térmica y nocturna y el sistema de objetivos láser… ¡Quisiera poder comentar todo esto con ustedes! Pero… ya saben, información clasificada.

Rick se encogió de hombros, visiblemente decepcionado y Max y Miriya asintieron. Ellos comprendían los protocolos militares. Ellos mismos habían hecho algunas observaciones técnicas sobre lo más básico que se les había permitido conocer sobre las nuevas naves, pero nadie fuera de los altos mandos y de Rick Hunter en realidad conocían las especificaciones técnicas de los VF-4.

- Yo pienso que muchas características del diseño del VF-4 fueron tomadas precisamente de nuestras naves zentraedi. – Miriya comentó, con conocimiento de causa. – Los cañones de energía con los que está armado son, sin duda, una herencia zentraedi en esta nave.

- Cierto. – Rick asintió. – Supongo que los diseñadores están tomando los elementos más importantes de las naves predecesoras. Los Stonewell afirman que esta nave está siendo diseñada conforme a la experiencia que se obtuvo de la Guerra Robotech. Yo tenía mis dudas al pensar que los VF-1 serían reemplazados… aún tengo un gran apego sentimental a los viejos VF-1, pero admito que entre más pasa el tiempo, más me convenzo de que los VF-4 serán las mejores naves que la RDF alguna vez haya tenido.

- Además el reemplazo jamás es automático. – Max comentó. – Te apuesto que pasarán al menos 7 u 8 años antes de que todos los VF-1 sean totalmente reemplazados.

- En eso tienes razón.

Los tres pilotos se detuvieron en la puerta del vestidor.

- ¿Vas a comer con Lisa, Rick? – Miriya le preguntó.

- No… en realidad no. Tiene una junta y yo tengo patrullaje en una hora, así que no pudimos hacer coincidir nuestros horarios. La veré hasta la noche, en el gimnasio.

- ¿Entonces ella es tu nueva entrenadora personal? – Max le guiñó el ojo. - ¡No te envidio, jefe! Estoy seguro de que te va a hacer sudar.

- Sí… es un poco atemorizante. – Rick se rió. – Pero comprendo que con las exigencias de estos vuelos de prueba, es normal que me pidan los requerimientos físicos que me están exigiendo.

- ¿Por qué no almuerzas con nosotros? – Miriya le sugirió. - ¡Yo ya tengo hambre!

- ¡Me parece una excelente idea!

- Así podrás terminarnos de contar sobre su nueva casa y todo lo demás. – Max le guiñó el ojo. – Supe que los muebles llegan hoy.

- ¡Vaya! Los chismes sí que corren en esta base.

- Sobre todo cuando la asistente de la almirante se ofrece de voluntaria para ser la niñera de tu bebé mientras tú y tu esposa salen a cenar. – Max sonrió.

- ¿Kelly les dijo?

- ¡Nos ha dicho muchas cosas! – Miriya sonrió, sus ojos verdes danzando traviesamente. – Rick Hunter, tenemos mucha información que puede ser usada en tu contra.

- ¡Dios! – Rick se rascó la cabeza. – Bueno… supongo que es inevitable… pero¡En fin! Vayamos a comer y ahí arreglaremos la situación.

- Nuestro silencio a cambio de más información clasificada sobre el VF-4. – Max propuso.

- Ya lo negociaremos.

Rick le sonrió a su amigo y le guiñó el ojo, mientras los tres entraban a los vestidores para prepararse para ir a almorzar.

-

* * *

- 

La noche era fresca, pero ya comenzaba a sentirse el ambiente primaveral, con flores comenzando a aparecer por todos lados y el aroma de los azahares y las rosas que bordeaban el camino hacia el edificio donde estaba localizado el gimnasio de los oficiales que, por alguna razón, generalmente se encontraba vacío.

Rick caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, a paso veloz. Había quedado de verse con Lisa en ese lugar a las 1900 horas y en punto y le gustaba ser puntual. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, mientras seguía pensando en que en esos momentos, en la casa del almirantazgo, montones de cajas estaban apiladas por doquier. Esa tarde había llegado el cargamento de muebles desde Ciudad Monumento y él había ido a abrir las puertas de la casa para que las cajas fueran entregadas. ¡Estaba muy emocionado!

- Tal vez si mañana me doy prisa durante el día, tenga un tiempo libre antes de venir al gimnasio… me gustaría llevar el piano de Lisa a la casa… y algunas otras cosas, aprovechando el viaje.

Entró al gimnasio que, como era de esperar, estaba desierto… a excepción de una figura solitaria que en un pequeño dojo en una de las esquinas. Rick pensaba llegar directamente al vestidor y cambiarse, pero cuando vio a aquella mujer vestida en un karategui blanco y cinta negra a la cintura, totalmente concentrada en los movimientos de la "kata" que estaba haciendo. Rick se acercó al dojo y se recargó en un pilar, sin hacer ruido. Se cruzó de brazos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras contemplaba los movimientos seguros, elegantes y precisos de Lisa mientras llevaba a cabo aquella forma.

- ¡Vaya! – pensó. - ¡Lisa jamás dejará de sorprenderme!

Después de unos segundos Lisa dio por terminada su kata y volvió a su posición inicial, se inclinó hacia el frente en un saludo formal y miró sobre su hombro a Rick, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Puntual como siempre, capitán.

- Creo que más me vale tener cuidado con usted, almirante. – Rick se acercó y le puso una toalla sobre los hombros.

- Siempre has sabido que he practicado karate desde la academia, Rick. – Lisa sonrió, mientras se limpiaba el sudor del rostro.

- Sí, lo sé… pero supongo que hay cosas que uno no visualiza en su mente… sino hasta que las ve en persona.

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a él, parándose de puntas para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

- ¿Vienes de la casa?

- Sí, los muebles ya están allá. – Rick sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Hablé con los muchachos de Recursos Materiales, van a enviar a dos trabajadores mañana para que nos ayuden a desembalar el cargamento. Ya el fin de semana nosotros podemos acomodar los muebles y comenzar con la decoración y todo.

- ¿Crees que podamos mudarnos este mismo fin de semana? – Los ojos de Lisa resplandecieron.

- Yo pienso que sí. – Rick la atrajo contra sí y la besó suavemente en el cuello.

- Rick… ¡Estoy sudada! – ella protestó, pero sonrió de todas maneras.

- No me importa… así me gustas, Hayes.

- ¿Sabes? – ella se separó de él y comenzó a recorrer su pecho con sus dedos provocativamente. – A mí también me gusta verte sudado y jadeante… y así te pienso dejar después de que termine contigo…

- ¿En serio? – los ojos de Rick se movían traviesamente, observando el rostro de Lisa.

- Sí… - Lisa se separó de él y comenzó a empujarlo hacia los vestidores. – Por eso más le vale que esté de regreso aquí en dos minutos, capitán… con su ropa de ejercicio… ¡Tenemos una sesión de entrenamiento bastante intensa esperando por nosotros y ya estamos retrasados!

- ¡Eres una aguafiestas! – Rick comenzó a reírse, divertido con aquello.

Se detuvieron en la puerta del vestidor y Rick miró a Lisa de frente, sonriéndole con cariño. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y él puso su mano en el cuello de ella, y la atrajo hacia él para besarla suavemente en los labios.

- ¡No tardo! Ah, y yo también quiero verla en su ropa de ejercicio cuando regrese, almirante… yo no soy el único que va a terminar sudoroso y jadeante esta noche¿de acuerdo?

- Me parece justo. – Lisa le sonrió y lo empujó hacia el vestidor. - ¡Tiene dos minutos para cambiarse, capitán¡Y ya van treinta segundos!

Rick la miró sobre su hombro antes de que ella entrara al vestidor de mujeres. Sonrió para sí mismo y pensó que quizás no sobreviviría el entrenamiento de la almirante Hayes… ¡Pero cómo lo disfrutaría mientras durara!

-

* * *

- 

Mientras la almirante Hayes se ocupaba en firmar varios documentos que su asistente le había presentado, la sargento Hickson le recordaba sobre los compromisos que aún tenía pendientes aquel día, que había resultado particularmente largo y agotador. Por segundo día consecutivo había sido imposible para ella y Rick coordinar sus agendas para poder almorzar juntos. Ella había terminado pidiendo que le llevaran el almuerzo a la oficina mientras que Rick, como de costumbre, había comido con los Sterling. Sin embargo aquello la hacía sentir un poco sentimental.

- ¿Cómo es posible que tan sólo el no comer con él me haga extrañar tanto a ese piloto cabeza dura? – Lisa pensaba.

- ¡Almirante! – Kelly la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? – Lisa sacudió la cabeza. – Sí, claro… la reunión con el doctor Hassan…

- Y después la reunión con las personas que vienen de la Universidad de Macross para el proyecto del museo.

- ¡Claro! – Lisa sonrió, súbitamente emocionada por aquel proyecto en específico. – Espero que mi agenda esté limpia para las 1900 horas, sargento.

- No se preocupe, almirante. Tal y cómo me lo pidió, ese horario está reservado para su entrenamiento en el gimnasio con el capitán Hunter. – Kelly le guiñó el ojo.

- Bien… - Lisa le entregó los documentos que había terminado de firmar. – Qué se entreguen de inmediato a las dependencias correspondientes.

- ¡Así se hará, almirante!

- Una cosa más, sargento… ¿Le hizo llegar la notificación que le pedí al capitán Hunter?

- La recibió al medio día, almirante. – Kelly asintió y comenzó a buscar en la carpeta que llevaba en las manos. – De hecho… aquí está… su acuse de recibo.

Kelly puso una hoja membretada sobre el escritorio de Lisa y ella sonrió al reconocer la firma del capitán Hunter en el documento, acusando su recibo.

- Gracias Kelly. – Lisa le agradeció a su asistente con una sonrisa. – Puedes retirarte.

La sargento se cuadró y saludó militarmente antes de salir de la oficina. Lisa tomó el documento que tenía sobre su escritorio y comenzó a leerlo:

"Capitán Richard Hunter, Líder del Escuadrón Skull… por medio de la presente se le comunica que por órdenes expresas del almirantazgo ha sido relevado de sus obligaciones al frente del Escuadrón Skull en sus misiones de patrullaje hasta—"

La lectura de Lisa fue interrumpida por el sonido del intercomunicador.

- El doctor Hassan está aquí, almirante. – Kelly anunció.

- Hazlo pasar.

Lisa puso aquel documento dentro de una carpeta sobre su escritorio, sonriendo complacida. Rick había estado demasiado presionado por todo el trabajo y las obligaciones que tenía sobre sus hombros: su preparación física, sus vuelos diarios en el simulador, sus sesiones teóricas y de estudio, sus obligaciones en el entrenamiento de los nuevos pilotos y sus vuelos de patrullaje… era demasiado y Lisa así lo entendió. Así que hasta que el segundo vuelo de pruebas se hubiera realizado satisfactoriamente, Rick había sido relevado de sus obligaciones al frente del Skull, para que pudiera enfocarse en cuerpo y mente al vuelo de pruebas y tuviera un poco de tiempo extra para descansar.

La puerta de la oficina de Lisa se abrió y un apuesto joven de piel morena y grandes ojos cafés entró y se cuadró formalmente ante la almirante.

- Doctor Saleh Hassan Elkaseem reportándose a sus órdenes, almirante Hayes.

- Adelante doctor Hassan, tome asiento por favor. – Lisa tomó un expediente que tenía sobre su escritorio. – Quise hablar con usted personalmente porque la asignación que usted tiene en sus manos es muy especial.

- Así es, almirante. – Hassan asintió. – Estoy totalmente comprometido con mi trabajo y sé que el ser el médico a cargo de los exámenes físicos del capitán Hunter es una gran responsabilidad. El ser piloto de pruebas no es un asunto fácil y los resultados médicos que se obtengan de estas pruebas serán de vital importancia para mejorar los sistemas de seguridad en la nueva nave que está siendo probada.

- Así es… sin embargo usted sabe, doctor Hassan, que los pilotos parecen creer que sus cabezas están hechas de piedra.

- Lo sé. Muchos accidentes fatales se podrían evitar si los pilotos fueran un poco más precavidos al volar. Sé que muchas veces tienen que tomar decisiones de vida o muerte en fracciones de segundo, pero a veces se vuelven tan temerarios y confiados en sus propias habilidades que olvidan las reglas básicas de seguridad.

- Tiene toda la razón, doctor Hassan. – Lisa asintió con un dejo de preocupación en su rostro. – Es por eso que le voy a pedir expresamente que en las pruebas físicas y médicas que le aplicará al capitán Hunter no pase nada por alto… quiero que se efectúen con eficacia y a conciencia, que no se deje nada al azar.

- Con todo respeto, almirante. – El doctor Hassan habló con seriedad. – Siempre he considerado que soy un hombre responsable en mi trabajo. Acato las órdenes que expresamente estoy recibiendo de usted en estos momentos, pero estas órdenes no cambiarán en nada mis protocolos porque yo siempre trabajo con eficacia y a conciencia.

Lisa sonrió. Esa era la clase de respuesta que había esperado escuchar del hombre que tendría en sus manos la responsabilidad de las pruebas médicas y físicas de Rick. Lisa leyó el expediente que tenía en sus manos y comentó:

- Veo que es usted un médico muy experimentado, doctor Hassan… tiene varias especialidades y un historial impresionante. Al parecer usted ha sido un prodigio en la medicina desde… desde su adolescencia. – Lisa levantó la mirada con asombro.

Hassan asintió con un gesto de humildad en el rostro.

- Mis padres eran doctores… mis abuelos también lo habían sido… supongo que en mi familia corre la más antigua tradición médica de mi pueblo, aquella que comenzó en la Edad Media con médicos de la talla de Ibn Sina, el famoso Avicena con su "Canon de Medicina". Yo nací en Alejandría hace 33 años, almirante. Supongo que como muchas personas en este mundo, la guerra me alcanzó. Aquella guerra global que vivimos en la Tierra hace ya tantos años, en la que luchamos hermanos contra hermanos… bien, a los 16 años yo estaba ayudando a mi padre a efectuar cirugías en el campo de batalla. Nosotros no elegimos entrar a esa guerra, pero no podíamos quedarnos a un lado, indiferentes, cuando tantos soldados morían frente a nuestra propia casa. Aprendí mucho de mi padre y adquirí una gran experiencia en esos tiempos, a pesar de ser sólo un adolescente.

- Pero al término de la guerra usted efectuó sus estudios formales de medicina y se graduó con todos los honores. Durante varios años se dedicó a realizar especializaciones en varios hospitales y universidades de varios países del mundo. Además fue condecorado con la Medalla al Mérito Civil de la Tierra Unida por sus servicios humanitarios durante la guerra.

- Así fue, almirante. Gracias al apoyo del nuevo gobierno tuve la oportunidad de estudiar varias especialidades, becado. En el año 2009 estaba atendiendo una conferencia sobre medicina espacial en la Isla Macross… era un congreso que se llevaba a cabo simultáneamente a los festejos del lanzamiento del SDF-1. Supongo que no tengo que contarle lo que sucedió después.

- No, no tiene que hacerlo. – Lisa sonrió. – Cuando comenzó a radicar en Ciudad Macross, dentro del SDF-1 se unió a la RDF, prestando sus servicios como médico.

- Tenía que ayudar… además los médicos que habíamos a bordo de la nave no nos dábamos abasto con los heridos después de las batallas. También había que atender los casos de la población civil que no eran menos. Fueron años de mucho trabajo, de mucha actividad, mucha tensión… pero mucha práctica.

Lisa puso a un lado el expediente del doctor Hassan. Estaba bastante conforme con lo que había visto y leído. Sólo tenía una pregunta más por hacerle.

- Según su expediente, a bordo del SDF-1 usted contrajo matrimonio con la doctora Tatiana Mikhailova.

- Bueno, eso sería técnicamente incorrecto. – El doctor Hassan sonrió tímidamente. – Nos conocimos a bordo de la nave y—comenzamos a vivir juntos. Pero nos casamos en Ciudad Macross durante el tiempo de la reconstrucción. Yo supongo que usted conoce a mi esposa, aunque sea de vista… Tanya fue uno de los médicos que estuvieron a cargo de los cuidados de la teniente comandante Sterling y su bebé.

- Sí, supongo que si la veo sabré quien es. – Lisa recordó que ella frecuentemente acompañaba a Miriya a sus revisiones médicas al hospital y conoció a varios de los doctores que la atendían.

- Entonces, almirante Hayes… ¿Pasé la prueba? – El doctor Hassan preguntó con una inocencia que hizo que Lisa sintiera simpatía por él.

- No era una prueba, doctor Hassan… solamente quería asegurarme de que—bueno, de que el médico que estuviera al frente de las pruebas médicas fuera alguien capaz y…

Lisa no supo que más decir, pero Hassan asintió comprensivamente y la miró con esa mirada profunda que inspiraba respeto y confianza.

- El capitán Hunter está en buenas manos, almirante. Yo personalmente me haré cargo de las pruebas y reportaré resultados directamente a usted, si es que así lo dispone usted.

- Claro… - Lisa trataba de tomar control de sus emociones. – Y le agradezco sus atenciones, doctor Hassan. Yo—en realidad…

- Yo lo sé, almirante. – Él le sonrió comprensivamente. – Yo sé de su relación sentimental con el capitán Hunter, no hay nada que explicar. Me siento afortunado de que se me haya asignado esta misión… porque creo que no hay nadie en la RDF que no esté fascinado con su historia de amor, almirante. Y espero que mi comentario no sea tomado como una falta de respeto hacia usted o el capitán Hunter.

- No, claro que no. – Lisa sonrió. – Le agradezco sus palabras, doctor Hassan… y quiero que estemos en contacto.

- Así será. – El médico se puso de pie y saludó respetuosamente.

- Puede retirarse, doctor.

Cuando Saleh Hassan Elkaseem salió de la oficina, Lisa se hundió en su sillón y suspiro aliviada. Aquel médico le había inspirado confianza y ahora se sentía un poco menos preocupada sobre la seguridad de Rick.

-

* * *

- 

Rick había llegado a su casa temprano esa tarde. Después de que su vuelo de patrullaje hubiera sido cancelado, había estado libre desde las 1600 horas. Tenía tres horas para relajarse un poco y descansar antes de encontrarse con Lisa en el gimnasio a las 1900 horas. Se sentía bastante agradecido con la almirante y aquel relevo de obligaciones que le había otorgado. Él mismo sentía que estaba haciendo demasiado y temía que sus fuerzas pudieran llegar a fallarle, sobre todo en esos días en los que la concentración en el vuelo de pruebas era una prioridad. No se había atrevido a hablar de ello con Lisa, por temor a que ella pensara que él estaba valiéndose de su relación para lograr privilegios, pero como siempre la almirante había estado un paso delante de él. Como siempre Lisa se había dado cuenta de lo que él necesitaba aún antes de que él mismo lo supiera. ¡Esa era Lisa, la mujer a la que amaba!

Llegando a su casa había tomado una siesta pero más tarde se había despertado y ya no había podido dormirse. Decidió emplear el tiempo en estudiar un poco los protocolos del vuelo de pruebas, pero se sentía un poco fastidiado y terminó dando vueltas por la casa, buscando algo que hacer. Extrañaba a Lisa, extrañaba su compañía y su presencia. Sin ella se sentía como un león enjaulado y se preguntó cómo es que se las había arreglado para sobrevivir sin ella por tanto tiempo.

Finalmente llegó al piano que Lisa tenía en la sala, el mismo que había pertenecido a su madre, el cuál había sido rescatado de la Mansión Hayes durante la Misión Sahara hacía dos años y había sido mandado restaurar por Rick, como una manera de agradecerle a Lisa todo lo que ella había hecho por él. El capitán Hunter pasó sus dedos por las teclas del piano y pulsó algunas al azar, provocando sonidos bastante disonantes. Hizo un gesto que fue casi de dolor y decidió dejarle aquello a Lisa, quien era una verdadera virtuosa. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y de inmediato salió de la sala. Volvió algunos minutos más tarde y pasó la siguiente hora embalando el piano y otros objetos de valor que habían rescatado de la mansión familiar de los Hayes.

Pensó que al día siguiente pediría a los chicos de Recursos Materiales que fueran con un camión para mover las cosas más pesadas y delicadas, pero miró su reloj y como aún tenía poco más de una hora antes de su cita en el gimnasio, decidió utilizar el tiempo en llevar un pequeño cargamento de cajas – conteniendo algunos utensilios de cocina, toallas, sábanas, ropa y algunos otros enseres menores, a su nuevo domicilio. Cargó la Freelander con una docena de cajas y se dirigió a la casa del almirantazgo.

Mientras conducía, llamó por teléfono al celular de Lisa, quien a pesar de encontrarse en medio de una reunión con un grupo de personas de la Universidad de Macross, atendió la llamada y confirmó su cita para el gimnasio en una hora.

Una vez en la casa del almirante, comenzó a descargar su cargamento. Era un trabajo pesado, pero pensó que al menos llegaría al gimnasio ya con el calentamiento hecho. Se rió para sí mismo con aquel pensamiento, pero enseguida su semblante se tornó serio y un tanto preocupado cuando vio un automóvil de lujo detenerse justo frente a la casa. Rick colocó la caja que estaba cargando en el suelo, al lado de la camioneta y se limpió el sudor de la frente. No pudo evitar el gesto de fastidio que apareció en su rostro cuando de aquel auto salió el coronel Maistroff.

- Buenas tardes, capitán Hunter. – Maistroff lo saludó desde su Mercedes Benz.

- Buenas tardes, coronel. – Rick devolvió el saludo, pero no supo si debería saludarlo militarmente o no, pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo, pues ambos vestían ropas civiles.

- Bonita camioneta, capitán.

- Gracias. – Fue la única respuesta de Rick.

- Supe que… usted y la almirante Hayes se mudan a esta casa en estos días. – Maistroff se acercó a Rick, pero su vista estaba clavada en la casa. – Es bastante agradable y muy amplia¿no le parece?

- Sí, lo es.

- Usted debe de ser un hombre bastante ahorrativo, Hunter. – Maistroff se detuvo justo frente a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – De otra manera sería difícil que con el sueldo de un capitán pudiera comprarse esta clase de vehículo… veo que está totalmente equipado.

Rick decidió que era mejor no contestar a las claras insinuaciones del coronel. Miró su camioneta y simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sin que aquel gesto significara realmente nada.

- Pasaba por aquí y lo vi, así que decidí pasar a saludarlo… y darle la bienvenida al vecindario… por aquella zona de allá vivimos los jefes de la RDF. – Maistroff señaló hacia un paraje alejado de la casa del almirantazgo aproximadamente un kilómetro, Rick calculó. – Aunque claro, la casa del almirante debía estar localizada en el mejor lugar y contar con la privacía adecuada… uno de los beneficios del almirantazgo, supongo.

- Sí…

Maistroff observó a Rick por unos segundos en silencio, casi como si lo estuviera estudiando. El capitán se sentía incomodo ante esa mirada, pero prefirió permanecer en silencio sabiendo que el coronel sólo esperaba una pequeña provocación para lanzarse contra él.

- No crea que no conozco su juego, capitán Hunter. – Maistroff habló por fin. – Yo también tengo intereses que cuidar y le advierto que no permitiré que un piloto de circo se interponga en mi carrera militar que hasta ahora ha sido tan brillante.

- No sé a qué se refiere, coronel. – Rick contestó secamente.

- Sé muy bien que todos en la RDF piensan que mis intereses son puramente políticos y no lo niego. No es un secreto que mis ojos están puestos en la senaduría de Ciudad Macross ante el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida quizás en el siguiente periodo… pero mis intereses van más allá que eso, capitán… no hay nadie más capacitado y experimentado que yo para asumir, en un futuro quizás no tan lejano, el almirantazgo de la RDF.

Rick miró a Maistroff con una mirada asesina que lanzaba fuego, mirada que no pasó desapercibida para el coronel.

- La almirante Hayes honrará la memoria de Gloval y pronto saldrá al espacio¿acaso no es cierto? Es cuestión de meses, años, no lo sé, pero lo hará y es un hecho. Cuando ella salga de aquí, seré yo quien necesariamente quedará al frente de la RDF... capitán Hunter, yo soy un militar de carrera. Yo entré a la Academia Militar a los 14 años y desde entonces he subido escalando los peldaños, con trabajo y con constancia… me he ganado mi rango a pulso, capitán… he subido en el escalafón militar por mis propios méritos y cualidades y no por andar besando traseros… y en su caso capitán, espero que este último comentario no sea tomado de manera literal.

Aquello fue más de lo que Rick pudo soportar. Sus puños se apretaron y sintió cómo su mandíbula se contraía.

- Esto, por supuesto, se lo digo totalmente fuera de todo protocolo… esto está totalmente _off the record_ 1. - Maistroff se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. – Sólo le advierto capitán, voy a estar detrás de usted, respirándole en el cuello de ser preciso… algún día dará un paso en falso y todo este teatrito que está montando con su supuesto amor por Lisa Hayes se le vendrá abajo… ¿Acaso creé que yo soy tan ingenuo como para creer que dejó a la señorita Lynn Minmei por Lisa Hayes? O sus intereses en ella son bastante específicos… o quizás la almirante realmente tiene algunas cualidades ocultas que no todos conocemos—

Maistroff no pudo continuar su monólogo, pues se había quedado súbitamente sin aire, cuando Rick lo había tomado por las solapas de su saco y lo había embestido contra la Freelander, sosteniéndolo firmemente. Los ojos azules del capitán ardían con un fuego que hizo que el coronel se sintiera asustado.

- Escúcheme bien coronel, y realmente escúcheme porque será la última vez que le voy a decir esto… yo sé bien que usted jamás me ha tenido aprecio. Usted me lo ha demostrado una y otra vez desde que regresamos al SDF-1 después de ser prisioneros en una nave zentraedi. Supongo que yo no le agrado a usted más de lo que usted me agrada a mí, pero ambos estamos en el mismo lado y yo siempre lo he respetado aún y cuando sus actitudes respecto a mí dejaran mucho que desear en cuanto a etiqueta militar básica.

- ¡Suélteme capitán!

- ¡No hasta que me haya escuchado¡Más le vale, por su propio bien, que deje a Lisa fuera de los problemas personales que usted pueda tener conmigo! Cierto, yo jamás fui a la Academia, soy un piloto de circo, soy un ignorante sin educación y sin pedigrí… pero llegué a ser capitán por mis propios méritos, señor… yo jamás, JAMÁS he besado el trasero de nadie para llegar hasta aquí…

- ¡Le ordeno que me suelte, capitán!

- Y yo le ordeno que nunca, jamás en su vida vuelva a poner en tela de juicio la relación que la almirante Hayes y yo tenemos. ¡Nuestra relación no es de su incumbencia! Yo jamás he usado a Lisa como medio para lograr nada… ¡nada en lo absoluto! Amo a esa mujer, Maistroff. ¡La amo con mi vida! Lo que usted opine o deje de opinar de nuestra relación me tiene muy sin cuidado y no podría importarme menos… pero no voy a permitir que vuelva a referirse a la almirante Hayes de la manera en como lo acaba de hacer… la próxima vez yo mismo me encargaré de darle una buena paliza… si no lo hago ahora es solamente por respeto, no a usted, sino a ella y a mi mismo… ¡A Lisa la va a respetar o yo mismo me encargaré de que lo haga! Y todo lo que le he dicho también puede considerarlo fuera de protocolo… _off the record_.

Rick soltó a Maistroff, arrojándolo lejos de sí.

- Ahora, si me disculpa… tengo trabajo que hacer y ya estoy retrasado para una cita.

Rick recogió la caja que había dejado en el suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

- Usted se siente protegido por la almirante, jovencito. – Maistroff le respondió entre dientes, apenas conteniendo su ira. – Pero ya cometerá errores… y cuando lo haga, yo estaré ahí para presenciar su caída… yo estaré ahí para ver el rostro de la almirante Hayes cuando se de cuenta de que su protegido en realidad ha estado usándola todo este tiempo. Aún no logro entender cómo alguien tan inteligente como ella se enredó con alguien como usted. ¡Ándese con cuidado, capitán Hunter! Un movimiento en falso… y su pequeño castillo de naipes se vendrá al suelo.

Rick lo miró con odio reflejado en su mirada. Maistroff intentó sostenerle la mirada, pero le fue imposible hacerlo. Antes bien bajó los ojos y se dio media vuelta.

- ¡Espero que lo disfrute mientras le dure el gusto! – Le gritó antes de subir a su auto.

Rick lo miró alejarse y suspiró frustradamente. ¿Realmente era así como los altos mandos veían su relación con Lisa¿Era esa la percepción que tenían de ellos? Sin duda ellos veían a Lisa como una mujer solitaria que aceptaría cualquier tipo de relación… y a él como a un hombre que se aprovechaba de esa situación para sus beneficios personales. La relación que él había sostenido con Minmei, por más inexistente que hubiera sido, era un estigma del cuál no podía librarse y aquello lo hacía sentir mal, lo hería profundamente… ¿Era tan difícil convencer a las personas de que él amaba a Lisa por lo quien ella era, no por lo que era o por lo que tenía¡Lisa Hayes era el amor de su vida¿Por qué había personas que no podían ver más que una relación provechosa en donde solamente había amor?

- No es que debamos de convencer a nadie. – Rick pensó mientras conducía de regreso a la base. – Pero debemos demostrar que lo que hay entre nosotros es real… Hunter, vas a tener que mantener los ojos abiertos a cada momento y no podrás darte el lujo de cometer ningún error… sé que Maistroff va a estar vigilándome, y cualquier cosa que yo diga o haga será usada en mi contra. ¡Enfócate en tu trabajo y en Lisa! Lo demás no importa.

-

* * *

- 

Lisa estaba en el gimnasio, esperando puntualmente a Rick. Tarareaba suavemente una canción mientras, sentada en una de las bancas de madera, se anudaba las cintas de sus zapatos deportivos. No podía dejar de pensar en la reunión que había tenido esa tarde con el grupo de la Universidad de Macross. Ella les había hablado del Acervo Hayes que estaba almacenado en una bodega de la base y ellos habían presentado todo un proyecto de restauración de dichos objetos y el montaje de un museo en el centro de la ciudad, el Museo Almirante Donald Hayes.

Lisa estaba muy ilusionada con aquel proyecto, era demasiado personal y algo que ella sentía que le debía a su padre. Gran parte del material, en especial el documental, había sido tomado a resguardo por la RDF. Pero había muchos artefactos que eran realmente piezas de museo. Aún después de la reunión con aquel grupo de antropólogos, arqueólogos, restauradores y museógrafos, Lisa había pasado varios minutos en su oficina revisando una y otra vez el proyecto ejecutivo que le habían presentado. Necesitaban un espacio físico para el museo y ya el equipo de la universidad tenía en la mira una casa de arquitectura inglesa que se encontraba abandonada en el centro de la ciudad. Lisa hizo una nota mental de solicitar una audiencia con el alcalde Tommy Luan para comenzar las negociaciones por el uso de aquel espacio físico.

Lisa interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando escuchó las pisadas fuertes e inconfundibles de Rick entrando al gimnasio. Lo miró y le sonrió con cariño. No lo veía desde la mañana y a decir verdad lo había extrañado mucho.

- ¡Hola Rick! – lo saludó.

Pero el capitán Hunter, con una expresión seria y determinada en su rostro y sin decir media palabra, tomó a Lisa por la cintura y la hizo retroceder, hasta atraparla entre el muro a sus espaldas y su cuerpo. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, él ya la estaba besando apasionada y profundamente. Su lengua buscaba desesperadamente el acceso a la boca de Lisa y cuando ella abrió sus labios, para darle el acceso que él con tanta urgencia necesitaba, Rick comenzó a devorarla mientras sus manos bajaban por sus costados y atraían su cuerpo hacia el de él, buscando ansiosamente su cercanía física. Lisa no se resistió a aquel arrebato amoroso, sino que lo correspondió, demostrándole a Rick la misma pasión, urgencia y necesidad que él le estaba mostrando a ella.

Varios minutos después, Rick dio por terminado aquel beso de la manera tan intempestiva como lo había iniciado. Lisa lo miró al rostro, tratando de recuperar el aliento, pues él la había dejado sintiéndose incluso mareada después de la manera en cómo la había besado.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa! – La voz de Rick sonó grave e inusualmente baja. - ¡Te amo con toda mi alma¿Tú lo sabes, verdad¿Sabes que te amo y que haría cualquier cosa por ti?

- Lo sé, Rick. – Lisa sintió que se perdía en el azul profundo de sus ojos que de pronto se habían oscurecido. - ¿Por qué me preguntas esto, amor? Yo estoy segura de tus sentimientos hacia mí.

- ¿Me amas tú a mi, Lisa? – Rick hizo un esfuerzo para evitar que su voz se quebrara.

Lisa lo miró atentamente, acariciando su rostro con amor mientras trataba de comprender qué le sucedía a Rick.

- Te amo, Rick. – La voz de Lisa sonó profunda, sincera, llena de sentimiento. – Te amo y te amaré hasta mi último aliento. Y si hay un más allá después de esta vida, te seguiré amando por toda la eternidad.

Rick no contestó, pero ella notó las lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos cuando él escuchó esas palabras de sus labios. La abrazó de una manera muy poco delicada, prácticamente sacándole el aire de los pulmones y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Lisa. Ella no se quejó, antes bien lo abrazó tan fuertemente como pudo y ambos estuvieron en silencio por varios segundos.

Cuando Rick se separó de ella, trató de sonreírle mientras se limpiaba discretamente los ojos. Lisa lo miró interrogativamente, pero no hizo preguntas.

- Vamos a entrenar, ya se nos hizo tarde. – Rick habló, mientras sorbía sus lágrimas.

- ¿Estás bien, amor?

- Sí Lisa, estoy bien… estoy muy bien… es sólo que a veces no sé que hacer con esto que siento por ti y—me siento abrumado con tanto amor y tanta felicidad, eso es todo.

- Rick…

Lisa puso su mano en la mejilla del piloto y lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo cariñosamente. Él sonrió y la miró a los ojos.

- Te amo Lisa.

- Y yo a ti, amor.

Rick se puso de pie y sin más preámbulos comenzó a hacer algunos ejercicios de estiramiento, pues desde la casa se había puesto su ropa de ejercicio. Lisa lo observó por unos minutos, tratando de descifrar el enigma que a veces era para ella Rick Hunter. Después decidió que si había algo que saber, Rick se encargaría de decírselo cuando tuviera que hacerlo. Mientras calentaba, Rick le preguntó sobre su día, sobre la reunión que había tenido con los de la universidad y sobre las otras muchas cosas que había hecho. También le dio las gracias por el relevo de asignaciones que le había otorgado mientras se preparaba para el vuelo de pruebas.

Lisa le habló del doctor Hassan, quien sería el médico responsable de sus pruebas médicas que comenzaban al día siguiente. Lisa le dijo que ella pensaba que el médico egipcio era la mejor asignación que podrían haberle hecho. Ella había hablado con Miriya esa tarde y ella le había comentado que la esposa de Hassan, la doctora Mikhailova, o simplemente Tanya, como Miriya la llamaba, era hasta la fecha una de las pediatras de Dana. Lisa recordó a aquella doctora, una mujer rubia de brillantes ojos azules que siempre tenía girasoles frescos en su consultorio.

A Rick le tranquilizó el saber que estaría en buenas manos, en lo que a los exámenes médicos se refería, pues él sabía que no serían fáciles en absoluto y quería que fueran llevados a cabo por un médico en el que él pudiera confiar. A pesar de todo no dejaba de sentirse nervioso y así se lo dijo a Lisa mientras llevaba a cabo una pesada rutina de abdominales. Ella trató de tranquilizarlo, prometiéndole que haría lo posible por estar con él durante los exámenes al siguiente día. Eso pareció calmar un poco a Rick… su presencia siempre lo hacía sentir seguro y tranquilo.

Lisa y Rick terminaron con su rutina de ejercicios casi a las nueve de la noche. Inmediatamente se retiraron a su casa, en donde apenas y tuvieron fuerzas para preparar algo para cenar. Se bañaron juntos, dándose su tiempo, disfrutándose mutuamente y antes de las 11 de la noche ambos estaban en la cama. Aquella noche Rick simplemente deseaba sentir la presencia de Lisa, sentirse seguro y protegido a su lado. Los dos se quedaron dormidos íntimamente abrazados. Y a pesar de las preocupaciones y las tensiones del día, ambos durmieron profunda y relajadamente esa noche.

-

* * *

- 

Al día siguiente, en el salón de descanso del Escuadrón Skull, Rick hablaba con Max antes del vuelo de patrullaje que el comandante Sterling lideraría esa tarde.

- ¿Eso te dijo ese infeliz desgraciado? – Max cerró la puerta de su casillero de golpe, obviamente enfadado. - ¡Tuvo suerte de que no le rompieras la nariz!

- Ganas no me faltaron, Max… pero… pensé que quien saldría más afectada después de un escándalo de esa naturaleza sería Lisa.

- En eso tienes razón… Pero ¿Qué se cree ese tipo¡Si alguien debe de andarse con cuidado es él! Creo que sus intenciones ya quedaron al descubierto… tienes mucho material para mantenerlo a raya, Rick.

- Lo sé, pero yo no soy del tipo de personas que usan este tipo de situaciones para sacar provechos personales… lo único que quiero es que me deje en paz y que se mantenga lejos de Lisa… ¡Te juro que si ese individuo se atreve a ponerle un dedo encima o a hacer algo que la pueda perjudicar…!

Rick no terminó su amenaza, pero Max asintió de todas maneras, sabiendo exactamente a lo que su amigo se refería.

- Mi único consejo es que te vayas con cuidado, jefe. No quiero que te enojes, pero esto te lo digo específicamente en relación a Minmei… ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, cierto?

- Sí, lo sé. – Rick suspiró frustradamente. – He pensado mucho en todo esto, Max. Sé que si a Minmei se le ocurriera la brillante idea de aparecer ahora… bueno, tú sabes que entre ella y yo las cosas terminaron. Ha intentado verme varias veces, pero jamás he aceptado… y ahora mucho menos.

- Tú sabes que Miriya y yo estamos aquí para cubrirte la espalda, Rick. ¡En lo que podamos ayudar, cuenta con nosotros!

- Lo sé y lo agradezco, Max. – Rick le sonrió.

- Oye, - Max cambió el tema. – Supe que el esposo de Tanya, la pediatra de Dana es tu médico de cabecera ahora… ¿Cómo te fue con las pruebas médicas de esta mañana?

Rick hizo un gruñido de fastidio y se dejó caer en un sillón. Max se rió divertido.

- ¿Así de malo, eh?

- Mucho peor… siento que están tratando de asesinarme lentamente por medio de una muy elaborada tortura… hasta llegué a pensar que Maistroff está detrás de todo esto. Todo lo puedo soportar… pero que me saquen sangre…

Rick se estremeció y un gesto débil y desvalido apareció en su rostro.

- Guarda esas caras para Lisa. – Max se rió otra vez. – Yo no te voy a mimar ni a consentir, si eso es lo que buscas.

Rick le lanzó una mirada asesina a Max pero se rió de todas maneras.

- Ella estuvo conmigo en las pruebas de la mañana… tuvo que mover su agenda, pero—Max¿Por qué Lisa es tan maravillosa e increíble? A veces me parece que es un sueño… ¿Cómo es posible que yo, Rick Hunter, tenga el amor de una mujer como Lisa?

- Es así porque te ama. Lisa siempre ha sido una mujer maravillosa, Rick… pero el amor la hizo sacar su verdadera esencia. ¡Tienes suerte, jefe! Una mujer como ella…

- Sí, lo sé. – Rick sonrió. - ¡Se preocupa mucho por mi! Siempre pensé que el tener a alguien que se preocupara por mi de la manera en que ella lo hace me haría sentir atrapado… no lo sé… pero con Lisa todo es tan diferente. Ella me da seguridad, me da tranquilidad, me da paz… mucha paz.

- Tomó bastante tiempo el que te dieras cuenta de las cosas, Rick… pero lo que importa es que ya están donde siempre debieron estar.

- Lo sé… sin embargo estoy convencido de que el día que probé sus labios ya no pude sacármela de aquí. – Rick se tocó el pecho. – Ese beso en la nave zentraedi… Max, fue el primer beso para ambos.

- Bueno, claro que ahora las cosas son un poquito más candentes que simplemente besitos de adolescentes. – Max le guiñó el ojo.

- Sí, bueno… - Rick se sonrojó y se talló nerviosamente la nariz. – Supongo que… la pasión es la llama que mantiene encendido nuestro amor¿no?

- ¡Bien dicen que el amor vuelve a cualquier hombre un poeta! – Max le palmeó la espalda a su amigo. – Tengo que salir a patrullar, Rick.

- ¡Oh, claro! – Rick se puso de pie. – Te veo más tarde entonces, Max.

- Por supuesto… a las 1700 horas en los simuladores¿correcto?

- ¡Ahí nos vemos!

Max le hizo un guiño a Rick él le correspondió levantando su pulgar para desearle buena suerte a su amigo. El comandante Sterling salió del cuarto de descanso y Rick se dejó caer sobre el mismo sillón donde había estado antes y subió los pies a un banco cercano. Tomó el celular y con una sonrisa en los labios marcó el número de Lisa.

- ¡Hola preciosa! – Le contestó cuando escuchó su voz. – Sólo quería decirte que te amo.

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa le respondió con su voz cargada de ternura. - ¿Cómo estás¿No te has sentido mal después de las pruebas de la mañana?

- Todo bien… - Rick jugaba con sus placas de identificación. - Voy a estudiar los protocolos de vuelo un rato y más tarde me veré con Max y Miriya en los simuladores. ¿Cómo estás tú?

- Bien… acabo de salir de una junta con el alto mando de la RDF y en 10 minutos tengo otra más con la comisión científica. ¡Pero me alegra tanto escucharte!

- A mí también, amor… - Rick sonrió. – Te llamo más tarde¿de acuerdo?

- Espero tu llamada… ¡Te amo, Rick!

- Y yo a ti. – Él contestó en un susurro, besando la placa de Lisa.

Terminó la llamada y suspiró profundamente, mirando al celular como si esperara que en cualquier momento Lisa fuera a aparecer ahí. Sonrió soñadoramente y después de poner sus placas debajo de su uniforme, se dirigió a su escritorio, que estaba lleno de papeles, diagramas, manuales de operación y carpetas con protocolos. Se sentó, se tomó un par de minutos para contemplar la foto de Lisa que tenía en un portarretratos y la besó suavemente antes de concentrarse en su trabajo. Tenía muchas razones por las que debía realizar un vuelo perfecto… pero la más importante de todas era esa hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y cabello color miel que se había convertido en su vida entera. - - -

**-**

* * *

**Notas:**

- "_Off the record"_ es un término inglés con el que se designa un aspecto de una entrevista o conversación que no debe de hacerse público.

- Aunque no puedo poner links en esta página, pueden ver la casa de Lisa y Rick en esta dirección:

Img (punto) photobucket (punto) com (diagonal) albums (diagonal) v67 (diagonal) evi021 (diagonal) Macross (diagona) almirantazgo (punto) jpg

Sustituyendo los puntos y diagonales debe funcionar ese link. ¡Que relajo! Pero como algunos de ustedes quieren ver la casa, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer. ;)

- Otra cosa, aunque pueda ser difícil imaginarlo, Lisa de hecho practica karate. Por ahí hay algunas ilustraciones en algunos libros de Macross de ella en plena práctica de este arte marcial. ¡Cuidado con la almirante:D

- Y como siempre, quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que me siguen apoyando y motivando en esta aventura tan maravillosa que estoy viviendo al lado de todos ustedes. ¡Los quiero mucho a todos!

- Esta semana tengo un anuncio patrocinado, les recomiendo que lean una historia que Sari Hayase comenzó a publicar el día de hoy. Se llama "**Destinos Entrelazados"** y es una historia bastante diferente y original de Macross/Robotech. Altamente recomendable. ¡No dejen de leerla!

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	13. El inicio de un nuevo ciclo

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o **

**EL INICIO DE UN NUEVO CICLO**

**-**

Finalmente había llegado el tan esperado viernes. Había sido una semana particularmente larga y agotadora para todos y un descanso era requerido, pero mucho más que eso, para Lisa y Rick aquel día marcaba el día que iniciarían su vida juntos, en su nueva casa.

Lisa había salido temprano de la base, después de que una reunión había sido cancelada de último momento. Rick todavía estaría en los simuladores un buen rato más, así que ella aprovechó para ir a su casa y revisar por última vez que todo hubiera sido ya empaquetado y transportado a la casa del almirantazgo. Así que el atardecer sorprendió a Lisa en una casa vacía llena de ecos y de memorias de un pasado próximo que sin embargo se sentía demasiado distante.

Ella recorrió la casa, habitación por habitación, rincón por rincón, atesorando los buenos recuerdos y exorcizando de una vez y para siempre los malos. Había sido en esa casa en donde ella y Rick se habían refugiado aquella noche, tras el ataque suicida de Khyron… en esa casa había llorado por sus hermanas, por su padre… en esa casa había sufrido durante tantos años por el amor imposible de Rick Hunter… pero también en esa casa se habían besado por primera vez, por su propia voluntad y sin público presente… en esa casa habían tenido sus conversaciones más significativas, sus momentos más románticos y tiernos… incluso apasionados. Sí, sin duda había muchos recuerdos guardados entre esos muros de esa casita prefabricada, de su "cajita de cerillos", como Rick usualmente llamaba a las casas militares.

Lisa se detuvo frente a la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín y comenzó a jugar distraídamente con las placas militares que traía al cuello, aún y cuando llevara ropa civil. Un gesto de preocupación apareció en su rostro cuando recordó por milésima vez en aquella semana lo que Rick le había dicho, respecto al encuentro que había tenido con Maistroff hacía algunos días. Él no había querido darle mucha importancia al asunto, y le había comentado casi a pie de página lo que había sucedido… los detalles habían llegado a ella por Miriya, quien los había escuchado directamente de Max.

- No importa lo que digan, no me importa lo que piensen. – Lisa habló en voz baja. – Yo sé que esto es lo correcto… estar con Rick, amarlo y entregarme por completo a este amor es lo más correcto que he hecho en mi vida. Después de tantos años de dolor y de soledad creo que… sí, tal vez nos hemos apresurado un poco, pero nada ha sido un error. Yo lo necesito… lo amo, quiero estar con él y vivir a su lado para siempre. Y sé que él se siente igual. Si Maistroff no aprueba nuestra relación, ese es su problema… a fin de cuentas él no es nuestro papá.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse sacó a Lisa de sus pensamientos. Aún antes de que Rick entrara en la sala vacía, ya su inconfundible esencia había llegado a Lisa, provocándole un delicioso calorcito en su pecho y mariposas en el estómago.

- Lisa… - Rick le sonrió y la saludó con un beso suave en la sien. – Me dijo Kelly que te habían cancelado tu junta y supuse que estarías aquí.

- Quería asegurarme de que no hubiéramos olvidado nada. – Lisa le sonrió con cariño.

Rick asintió pero no le contestó. Sabía que Lisa había ido ahí para despedirse… para decirle adiós a una vida que no había sido fácil. Le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros y estuvo con ella en silencio por unos minutos, prometiéndose a sí mismo que a partir de ese momento la vida de Lisa sería muy diferente, sería especial y llena de amor y de alegría. ¡Dios bien sabía que si alguien merecía todo aquello esa era Lisa! Y él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para hacerla feliz hasta el último día de sus vidas. Después de todo, la felicidad de ella era la suya propia. La sonrisa de Lisa era la alegría de su corazón. El brillo de sus ojos hacía que su alma se llenara de una íntima satisfacción. ¡Era tan fácil amar a Lisa!

Rick fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un beso suave y tibio en su mejilla. Miró a Lisa y le sonrió con cariño. Ella le correspondió la sonrisa y se acurrucó contra él.

- Pues entonces supongo que estamos listos para partir. – Lisa lo miró a los ojos.

- Sí… - Rick seguía sonriéndole. ¿Nos vamos?

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y él la guió hacia la puerta, sin dejar de abrazarla contra su cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos miró hacia atrás cuando cruzaron la puerta y la cerraron de una vez y para siempre. Aquello pareció darles la seguridad de que un ciclo se había cerrado y que, a partir de ese momento, realmente una nueva vida iniciaba para ellos dos.

-

* * *

-

Rick se había asegurado de que aquella primera noche que pasarían en su nueva casa fuera muy especial. Cuando entraron insistió en cargar a Lisa una vez más, a lo que ella no se resistió. Pero no sólo eso, sino que antes de pasar a recogerla había hecho una parada en el Café Seciele y había comprado la cena para los dos: un baguette vegetariano con queso manchego para Lisa y uno de albóndigas y salsa marinera para él, cena que comerían esa noche entre las cajas que se amontonaban por doquier, a la luz de las velas y sentados en una frazada a media sala, usando una caja de cartón como mesa.

Rick le dijo a Lisa que era su _"picnic romántico"_ e incluso decoró su improvisada mesa con algunas flores que recogió del jardín y un mantel a cuadros que había encontrado en alguna caja. Lisa se rió con las ocurrencias de su piloto, pero le pareció un detalle de lo más romántico de su parte. Incluso había traído una garrafa de jugo de arándano, uno de los favoritos de Lisa, para brindar con él por un futuro brillante y lleno de felicidad en el que todos sus sueños se harían realidad. Ambos se habían acercado sobre la frazada con aquel brindis para cruzar sus brazos mientras daban cuenta de su jugo, servido con gran clase en copitas de plástico que Rick había comprado en el supermercado. Después de sus buenos deseos con respecto al futuro, ambos habían decidido aprovechar aquella cercanía física y habían terminado besándose.

La semana había sido demasiado exigente para ambos. Para Lisa, muchas juntas, muchos proyectos que revisar, personas que recibir, muchos documentos que autorizar, demasiada tensión… en una palabra, mucho trabajo. Para Rick las cosas habían estado por lo mismo. Agradecía en su alma y en su corazón que Lisa fuera tan comprensiva como para haberle relevado de sus obligaciones al frente del Skull durante esas dos semanas, pues entre su entrenamiento, sus estudios, sus prácticas en simulador y los exámenes médicos y físicos a los que se había sometido, se sentía totalmente agotado.

Habían estado tan cansados durante la semana que no habían tenido siquiera ánimo para hacer el amor. Durante días habían puesto la cabeza en la almohada y se habían quedado dormidos inmediatamente. No que aquello fuera malo, los dos necesitaban descanso y muchas veces simplemente necesitaban la cercanía física y el calor del otro. Habían llegado a un punto tan íntimo y maduro de su relación, que no se basaba únicamente en el aspecto físico. Habían aprendido que había veces que una mirada, un beso o una caricia podían ser tan profundamente satisfactorios como una noche de intimidad.

Sin embargo ambos eran jóvenes, llenos de vida y de energía y sobre todo, estaban profundamente enamorados. Aquella noche no les importaba el cansancio ni las tensiones del día. Todo lo que ellos querían era estar cerca el uno del otro y sentirse mutuamente, de una manera tan profunda e íntima como les fuera humanamente posible. Después de varios días de abstinencia, la pasión y la necesidad se desataron entre ellos. Habían acumulado demasiada tensión, demasiada adrenalina y demasiada necesidad durante la semana.

La urgencia que ambos sentían y el deseo de estar finalmente juntos y demostrarse físicamente el amor que los ahogaba y los hacía perder la respiración se hicieron demasiado fuertes. La pasión tomó las riendas en aquellos momentos, pero era una pasión alimentada por el amor, por el deseo de demostrarse mutuamente todo lo que sentían en sus corazones, todo lo que había en sus almas… el deseo que tenían en uno por el otro era una reacción física a ese amor tan intenso que ardía en sus corazones.

Hicieron el amor durante horas, dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y a sus deseos. Se acariciaron, se besaron, se exploraron mutuamente solo para terminar una vez más amándose y alcanzando esos niveles de placer que solo el uno sabía y podía provocar en el otro. Habían comenzado con su fiesta de amor sobre la frazada que habían usado para su picnic, pero más tarde ambos se habían movido cerca del ventanal panorámico que daba al jardín, en donde había varias almohadas y cojines amontonados.

Totalmente agotados se habían quedado profundamente dormidos, uno en brazos del otro, sus piernas entrelazadas y sus alientos confundidos. Pero después de un par de horas de sueño profundo y reparador, ambos habían despertado con el deseo de volver a sentirse y amarse mutuamente. Aquella última sesión fue tierna y llena de amor y cariño. Se dieron su tiempo para acariciarse, besarse y conectarse a un nivel espiritual antes de que ambos se fundieran en un abrazo íntimo y profundo y sus cuerpos se hicieran uno. Incluso aquel acto de amor fue lento y pausado, sin prisas y sin la urgencia que habían estado presentes anteriormente esa noche.

Hubo un momento en el que Rick dejó de moverse dentro de ella simplemente para mirarla a los ojos, decirle lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que la amaba. Ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le dijo que los sentimientos eran mutuos. Quizás fue en ese momento cuando sus mentes finalmente registraron aquel hecho indiscutible: estaban en su casa… no en la de él ni en la de ella, sino en la casa de ambos. Aquella noche estaban iniciando un nuevo camino, juntos… esa noche era un nuevo comienzo.

Aquel pensamiento fue casi como una revelación. Mientras seguían haciendo el amor, ninguno de los dos podía apartar los ojos del otro. Los ojos profundamente azules de Rick se habían fundido con los ojos esmeralda de ella. Los dos sonreían suavemente, sin poder evitar las expresiones de placer total y amor absoluto que inevitablemente pasaban por sus rostros. Rick se portó especialmente tierno y ella lo hizo sentir tan amado y protegido como nunca en su vida se había sentido. Él por su parte llevó a Lisa al límite del placer de una manera suave y delicada, contrastando con sus sesiones previas. Fue un clímax lleno de ternura y de una satisfacción que más que física fue espiritual. Sin duda aquello había sido el broche de oro a una noche de amor total y absoluto.

-

* * *

-

A la mañana siguiente, Lisa abrió los ojos al sentir el sol dándole de lleno en el rostro a través de los ventanales sin cortinas. Parpadeó un par de veces e involuntariamente se llevó la mano a la frente, tratando de hacer un poco de sombra sobre sus ojos. Sintió el cuerpo tibio y suave de Rick contra su espalda y el ritmo suave y acompasado de su respiración. Sintió también su aliento tibio en el cuello y su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Rick no se había despertado todavía; tenía su rostro totalmente oculto en el cabello desordenado de ella.

Lisa hizo unos soniditos de satisfacción que salieron de lo más profundo de su garganta y sonrió soñadoramente, con una expresión adormilada en el rostro. ¡Se sentía totalmente recuperada y descansada después de la noche que había pasado al lado de Rick!

- ¡Ya nos hacía falta esto! – murmuró, mientras alcanzaba el reloj de Rick que estaba por ahí. - ¡Las nueve de la mañana! No es muy tarde…

Lisa sonrió cuando sintió los labios traviesos de Rick besándole suavemente el cuello antes de atraparle el lóbulo de la oreja y jalarlo suavemente.

- Buenos días, preciosa. – La voz de Rick sonó ronca y adormilada. - ¿No se supone que los fines de semana son para descansar¡Vaya noche!

- ¿Se está quejando, capitán? – Lisa sonrió, acariciándole el brazo desnudo que la aprisionaba posesivamente.

- Hmmm… - Rick enterró su rostro en el cabello de Lisa otra vez. - ¿Cuándo me he quejado de sus órdenes, almirante?

- Bueno… a decir verdad…

Rick gruñó y con un movimiento brusco la hizo quedar de espaldas, mientras él atrapaba sus labios en los suyos y la besaba apasionadamente.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes! – Le dijo, mirándola profundamente a los ojos cuando se separó de ella. - ¡Eres la mujer más hermosa que existe en este universo¡Y eres mía!

- Bienvenido a casa, Rick. – Lisa le respondió con una voz tan cargada de ternura, que hizo que él se estremeciera. La manera en cómo ella le acariciaba el rostro y el cabello le provocó una oleada de energía que bajó directamente por su columna vertebral y lo hizo temblar.

- A casa… - Rick sonrió, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. - ¡Es un sueño, amor! Un sueño que estoy viviendo contigo.

- Pero es real… es lo más real que hay en mi vida.

Lisa atrajo a Rick hacia ella y ambos volvieron a besarse. Se estuvieron besando por un buen rato, dándose su tiempo y disfrutando cada segundo que pasaban juntos. Estaban aprendiendo a conocer cuales eran los gustos y las preferencias del otro y ahora ambos sabían cómo sacar ventaja de aquellos conocimientos, lo que sólo ocasionaba que sus encuentros fueran siempre satisfactorios y llenos de sensaciones y sentimientos profundos. Quizás hubieran terminado haciendo el amor una vez más esa mañana de no haber sido porque el timbre de la puerta los interrumpió. Rick se separó de Lisa y ambos soltaron una risita entre divertida y frustrada; las interrupciones jamás habían faltado entre ellos.

- Son los de la alberca. – Rick se sentó y comenzó a buscar su ropa. – Dijeron que iban a venir hoy a llenarla de agua… ¡Pero no pensé que tan temprano!

- Son casi las diez. – Lisa le respondió, mientras se colocaba encima su propia ropa. – Bien, supongo que esto significa que debemos comenzar a trabajar… hay muchos muebles que poner en su lugar y mucho qué hacer, Rick.

- Sí, lo sé… me alegra que los muchachos de Recursos Materiales nos hayan ayudado a desembalar los muebles y lo demás en la semana… el trabajo será mucho más fácil. Además, Max y Miriya dijeron que pasarían a ayudarnos en cuanto pudieran.

- ¡Tendremos que agradecérselos! Estoy pensando en una cena o algo así.

Rick, que ya se había acabado de vestir, se acercó a Lisa hasta que su nariz tocó la de ella y le sonrió traviesamente.

- Supongo que sabes que esto todavía no ha terminado, preciosa… ¡No creas que te vas a escapar de mí!

Lisa lo miró interrogativamente, pero él se limitó a besarla en los labios antes de ponerse de pie.

- Todavía tenemos muchas habitaciones por estrenar. - le guiñó el ojo antes de salir de la sala e ir a abrir la puerta.

Lisa parpadeó un par de veces antes de entender lo que él había querido decir con aquello. Finalmente sólo se rió.

- ¡Oh! Pues… me parece que el trabajo de mudanza será bastante agotador entonces… y en tal caso más vale que comencemos desde este momento, porque no hay tiempo que perder… aunque claro, lo primero es lo primero. Necesito una buena carga de cafeína en el sistema… eso es, si es que puedo encontrar la cafetera en este caos.

Lisa se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, donde sacó algo de cereal, café, azúcar y otras cosas que habían traído de la otra casa. Mientras comenzó a preparar el desayuno, sonrió para sí misma al escuchar a Rick hablando con los trabajadores que iban a llenar la alberca de agua. Aquello tenía cierto aire de familiaridad que le fascinaba. Apenas tenían unas pocas horas viviendo en esa casa y sin embargo ya se sentía un hogar.

-

* * *

-

Los Sterling hicieron su aparición al medio día. Después de un recorrido rápido por la casa, que ya comenzaba a tomar forma después de que Rick y Lisa estuvieran trabajando en acomodar muebles por espacio de dos horas, Max se ofreció a ayudar a Rick con el trabajo pesado y dejar que las chicas se encargaran de los detalles.

Para la pequeña Dana aquello parecía un día de fiesta. Estaba fascinada jugando con las cajas y el papel de embalaje que la atraía particularmente por las bombitas que podía tronar.

Poco más tarde también la sargento Hickson llegó a la casa. Había estado insegura entre si debía llamar a la puerta o no, pero sentía que tenía una deuda con Lisa y Rick, después de que gracias a ellos ahora tenía su casa propia. Finalmente Dana la había visto por una ventana y la había llamado con gran emoción, pues en varias ocasiones en las últimas semanas, Kelly había sido su niñera.

Con tantos brazos trabajando, el trabajo pareció aligerarse bastante. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando Kelly fue a comprar algo para comer y se llevó a la pequeña Dana con ella. Cuando volvió, media hora más tarde, todos se sentaron en el jardín, al lado de la alberca, aprovechando el sol suave y tibio del inicio de la primavera.

Max no pudo comer demasiado, pues su hijita se emocionó al ver la alberca y la siguiente escena que todos presenciaron fue al comandante Sterling persiguiendo a una bebita desnuda alrededor de la piscina. Aquello les causó gracia a todos, en especial a Miriya que definió a su hija como una exhibicionista. Finalmente fue Dana quien estrenó la alberca de la casa del almirantazgo y con ese sencillo acto convirtió a Rick y Lisa, según las palabras de Max, en sus tíos favoritos.

Más tarde Max se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la alberca, con los pantalones arremangados y las piernas dentro del agua, cuidando a su hija que chapoteaba y disfrutaba de una tarde en el agua. Miriya y Kelly seguían conversando en la sobremesa y eso les dio a Lisa y Rick la oportunidad perfecta para escaparse con el pretexto de llevar los restos de la comida y los platos sucios a la cocina. En cuanto se vieron solos se dejaron ir el uno sobre el otro y comenzaron a besarse con desesperación.

- ¡Todo el día he querido hacer esto! – Rick comentaba entre besos. - ¡Me encanta como te ves con esa ropa!

Lisa llevaba puestos unos pantalones cargo color verde olivo y una camiseta sin mangas del mismo color. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y su estilo era complementado por la gorra militar con el escudo de la RDF que Rick le había dado para su cumpleaños.

- Tú no te ves nada mal tampoco, Rick… - Lisa lo besaba en el cuello y en el rostro. – Sudado y sucio… ¡Todo un hombre!

Rick se reía alegremente, buscando los labios de Lisa otra vez para entregarse a un beso profundo y apasionado.

- ¿Crees que noten nuestra ausencia si nos desaparecemos por unos… 20 minutos? – Lisa preguntó contra los labios de Rick.

- ¿Veinte minutos? – Rick soltó una risita arrogante. - ¡Me está subestimando, almirante!

- Digamos que… es una misión relámpago, capitán.

Rick sonrió contra el cuello de Lisa y la cargó, llevándola a su habitación. La puerta se cerró tras de ellos y adentro solo se escucharon las risas apagadas de ambos mientras se dejaban caer en su nueva cama, aunque ni siquiera se ocuparon de quitarle el plástico protector al colchón… sino hasta que aquella misión concluyó satisfactoriamente en tiempo y forma.

En el jardín de la casa la ausencia de los anfitriones no había pasado desapercibida. Max sonreía de oreja a oreja, intuyendo en dónde estaban y cuales eran sus actividades.

- Quisieron comerse el postre en privado. – Pensó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su bebita.

Miriya también tenía una vaga idea de en donde se habían metido sus amigos, pero por primera vez en su vida no hizo un comentario fuera de lugar, decidiendo que quizás la sargento Kelly era demasiado joven como para saber de esas cosas. Poco más tarde Rick apareció en el jardín con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y Lisa detrás de él, acomodándose el cabello mientras les informaba a sus amigas que había tenido que atender una llamada telefónica.

- ¡Eso fue rápido! – Max le guiñó el ojo a Rick cuando lo tuvo cerca.

- ¡Hey! – Rick protestó indignado. – Lisa quería que-- ¡Espera un momento¿A qué te refieres? Nosotros no—

- ¡Te acabas de delatar tu mismo, jefe! Además la sonrisa que traes en los labios y esa mirada en los ojos de los dos… no te preocupes, yo entiendo… - Max le guiñó el ojo y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

- ¡No sé que me pasa con ella, Max! – Rick habló en voz baja, mirando a Lisa de soslayo mientras ella conversaba con las chicas. – A veces simplemente no puedo controlarme… Lisa, ella… no sé, no puedo explicarlo… ¡Me encanta, me gusta, me fascina¡Dios, la amo tanto! – Rick dejó escapar un suspiro profundo y pesado.

Max, quien seguía sentado en la orilla de la alberca, alcanzó a su bebita que nadaba en la parte más baja de la misma, y la sacó del agua. Dana protestó y lloró un poco, pero casi de inmediato Lisa se acercó con una toalla para recibirla.

- Ven, mi amor. – Lisa la abrazó. – Te voy a dar una paleta… ¿Quieres una paleta?

- Sí… - balbuceó la bebita.

- El agua se esta poniendo fría, por eso tu papi te sacó. No queremos que te enfermes… Tú no te quieres enfermar¿verdad?

La bebé negó con la cabeza, mientras hacía pucheros.

- Puedes venir a nadar cuando quieras, que sea temprano y haga calorcito. – Lisa le limpiaba las lágrimas. - Ven… vamos a darte tu dulce y luego te voy a prestar unos muñecos de peluche para que juegues.

La pequeña Dana se acurrucó contra el pecho de Lisa mientras ella se dirigía a la casa. Max y Rick la siguieron con la mirada y sonrieron. Max le dio un golpecito al capitán Hunter en el brazo cuando vio la expresión tierna y soñadora que súbitamente había aparecido en su rostro.

- Y además de todo, será una excelente mamá. – Max comentó.

- Sí… - Rick suspiró y sonrió. - ¡No puedo creer que una mujer pueda ser tan bella y tan buena! Tan perfecta en todo sentido…

- Esa es Lisa Hayes… jefe, te llevaste el paquete completo. Pero ahora ¿Qué te parece si seguimos trabajando otro rato? Quiero terminar temprano.

- Claro… - Rick salió de su ensoñación. - ¡Gracias Max! Creo que podemos mover los muebles de la sala… el piano de Lisa es el que me preocupa…

- ¡Vamos pues!

-

* * *

-

Ya era casi la media noche cuando Lisa y Rick finalmente se metieron en la cama. Aunque sus amigos se habían retirado cerca de las 8 de la noche, ellos habían seguido trabajando otro rato. Entre más avanzaban y la casa quedaba más ordenada, más impacientes se sentían los dos por terminar con el trabajo y ver el resultado final. A decir verdad ambos estaban bastante conformes y contentos con la manera en cómo aquel espacio vacío poco a poco se había convertido en un hogar, en un ambiente cálido y acogedor que reflejaba sin duda lo que ellos eran.

- Kelly se encargó de todo en la cocina. – Lisa comentaba mientras masajeaba firmemente la espalda adolorida de Rick. – Ya sabes que ella es bastante ordenada… puso los platos y vasos de acuerdo a tamaños y colores y me parece que incluso las cajas de la despensa en orden alfabético. – Ambos se rieron.

- Bueno, pero la cocina ya quedó lista… los muebles están en su lugar también en la sala y el comedor, sólo falta la decoración pero de eso te encargarás tú. – Rick atrapó la mano de Lisa y la besó.

- Mañana pienso trabajar en ello. – Lisa lo besó en la mejilla y luego le susurró al oído: - Max y tú hicieron un excelente trabajo moviendo todos los muebles y cajas pesadas… ¡Les agradezco mucho a los Sterling el que hayan venido a ayudarnos!

- ¡Yo también! – Rick gruñó, sintiendo que Lisa daba con un nudo bajo su piel. - ¡Ahí Lisa… que rico!

- Estás muy tenso, amor. – La voz de Lisa tenía un dejo de preocupación. – Tu entrenamiento físico, los exámenes médicos y ahora la mudanza… tal vez fue mala idea mudarnos precisamente este fin de semana.

- ¡Claro que no! – Rick se dio media vuelta y la tomó de las manos. – Estar aquí contigo en nuestra casa es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… sí, es cierto que ando un poco adolorido pero… mañana podré descansar¿cierto?

- Mañana _tienes_ que descansar. – Lisa le habló con seriedad, mirándolo a los ojos. - ¡Es una orden directa, señor!

Rick se rió y se acercó para besarla en los labios. Ella lo recibió con cariño y con una sonrisa que provenía directamente de su corazón. Mientras se besaban, Lisa lo empujó suavemente sobre la cama, hasta que él estuvo de espaldas y su cabeza apoyada en el brazo de ella, que le servía de almohada. Lisa estaba inclinada sobre él, acunándolo contra ella, mientras que su mano libre acariciaba el pecho desnudo del piloto y bajaba hasta su estómago. Se besaron por varios minutos hasta que Rick se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente.

- Creo que… necesito un masaje de cuerpo completo, amor.

Lisa sonrió entre tímida y traviesamente y a pesar de todo no pudo evitar el sonrojarse levemente. La mirada penetrante y pícara de Rick le llegaba al alma y la hacía sentir cosquillas en el pecho.

- ¿Dónde te duele? – preguntó ella casi en un susurro.

Rick se levantó para sentarse frente a ella y apretó su mano contra su pecho, sin romper el contacto visual.

- Todo el cuerpo… - dijo mientras buscaba ávidamente sus labios con los suyos y comenzaba a guiar la mano de Lisa por su torso desnudo. – De la cabeza a los pies… _todo_.

Aquellas últimas palabras las había murmurado contra los labios de Lisa. Mientras ambos se entregaban a aquel beso, las manos suaves y tibias de ella comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Rick, mientras él las guiaba con firmeza pero suavemente. Pronto él ya no tuvo que hacer nada más, pues Lisa ya había tomado aquel trabajo literalmente en sus manos y ahora era ella quien lo tocaba con delicadeza pero con una firmeza y seguridad que hicieron que Rick se dejara caer de espaldas en la cama y cerrara los ojos, suspirando profundamente, decidido a disfrutar de aquel paseo por las nubes que ella le estaba regalando y a corresponderle de la misma manera aquella misma noche.

Aquel contacto mutuo iba más allá del simple aspecto físico; eran emociones que deseaban ser transmitidas a la otra persona con tanto cariño y tanto amor que producían placer… un placer que iba también mucho más allá del simple aspecto físico… era el placer total de un amor en plenitud.

-

* * *

-

Después del día tan cansado y pesado que habían tenido, Rick y Lisa durmieron hasta casi el medio día el domingo. Estaban cansados, pero la sesión de masaje que habían tenido la noche anterior había resultado particularmente buena e intensa y los había relajado de tal manera que ninguno de los dos se despertó sino hasta que sus cuerpos les indicaron que ya habían tenido suficiente descanso.

Había sido Rick quien había abierto los ojos primero, pero había pasado un cuarto de hora contemplando a Lisa dormir. ¡Se veía tan bella, tan perfecta, tan mujer! Había algo muy especial en aquello, pues cuando Lisa dormía siempre tenía una sonrisa dulce y serena en sus labios que suavizaba sus facciones y la hacía ver hermosa. Rick pensaba que él podría pasar la vida entera contemplándola dormir.

Pero cuando ella abría aquellos ojos profundamente verdes para él era como si el sol surgiera en el horizonte iluminando su mundo entero. Le gustaba ver cómo se despertaba, con esa sonrisa adormilada y con el cabello revuelto. Le gustaba la manera en cómo le daba los buenos días y cómo lo besaba por las mañanas. Le gustaba sentir su calor cuando se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo, mientras trataba de sacudirse el sueño de encima. En una palabra, Lisa le gustaba, le encantaba y punto. No había nada más que decir.

Después de desayunar ambos se habían dedicado a arreglar algunos detalles por la casa, pero nada pesado ni particularmente complicado. Habían colgado algunos cuadros, puesto algunos focos en las lámparas, instalado la computadora en el estudio, cosas de ese tipo. Y más tarde, aprovechando el sol y el calor de ese día de primavera, ambos se habían puesto sus trajes de baño y habían saltado a la alberca.

Nadaron por horas, aunque más que nadar simplemente se relajaron en el agua y se dedicaron a juguetear. Aquello inevitablemente terminó en una sesión de besos y caricias, pero ambos se sentían aún un poco adoloridos y cansados de todo el trabajo del día anterior y terminaron pasando un par de horas simplemente tendidos al sol, al lado de la alberca. El invierno había sido largo y ellos en realidad no habían tenido oportunidad de asolearse en mucho tiempo, así que el suave toque del sol contra su piel fue un regalo para ellos. Hubo un tiempo en el que ellos se habían preguntado si alguna vez el sol volvería a salir sobre la Tierra… si el sol volvería a brillar en sus vidas. Pero ahora estaban ahí, con el sol acariciando sus rostros e iluminando sus vidas. En aquel momento y en aquel lugar, la vida era perfecta para ellos.

La siguiente semana sería quizás más pesada que la anterior y ellos así lo sabían. Después de pasar toda la tarde en la alberca, ambos decidieron tomar un buen baño caliente y después cenaron frente a la televisión, viendo una vieja película romántica que encontraron en algún canal.

Se fueron a la cama temprano, pues querían descansar y comenzar bien la semana en la que se llevaría a cabo aquel vuelo de pruebas que estaba pendiente. Pero a pesar de ello esa noche no se sentían preocupados. Quizás se sentían agotados pero felices y sobre todo bendecidos. Estaban juntos, como siempre lo habían soñado. Estaban enamorados, estaban felices… sí, sin duda la vida les sonreía después de que los había hecho llorar, sufrir y ponerse de rodillas durante tanto tiempo. Pero ellos se habían mantenido firmes, habían perseverado, habían luchado… el que hubieran llegado tan lejos no era motivo de la suerte o la casualidad.

Quizás el destino hubiera obrado su magia entre ellos, pero sobre todo ellos mismos habían tenido el valor de seguir adelante, aún en medio de la oscuridad, el coraje de ponerse de pie cada vez que la vida los hacía arrodillarse y sobre todo, jamás se habían dado por vencidos, sin importar que tan difíciles fueran las circunstancias. Habían enfrentado la guerra, la muerte, las habían encarado con voluntad firme, con un corazón valiente y un espíritu inquebrantable… y ahora la vida los recompensaba con lo que ellos más habían anhelado durante tanto tiempo: un amor total, incondicional e inmortal. Esa era la recompensa de los valientes.

-

* * *

-

Los días pasaban rápidamente en Ciudad Macross. El segundo vuelo de prueba del VF-4 estaba programado para el jueves y ya era martes. Los Stonewell tenían programada su llegada a la ciudad para las 1700 horas y Lisa le había pedido a Miriya y a la sargento Hickson que los recogieran en el aeropuerto civil y los condujeran a su hotel.

Esa mañana Lisa había tenido una reunión con el doctor Hassan, quien le había entregado los resultados finales de todas las pruebas médicas y físicas de Rick. El médico le había explicado que el capitán Hunter había obtenido una puntuación ligeramente superior a la que era requerida para ser declarado apto para realizar el vuelo de prueba. La salud de Rick era envidiable y su estado físico era más que bueno. Aquello había hecho que Lisa se relajara un poco, aunque la preocupación que sentía mientras el día se iba aproximando, esa simplemente no desaparecía porque un reporte médico declarara a Rick física y médicamente apto para volar una nave de prueba en un simulacro de combate.

El doctor Hassan había tratado de tranquilizarla un poco, notando lo tensa que ella estaba. Le había asegurado que el capitán Hunter estaría bien y le había pedido que tuviera fe. Lisa jamás se había considerado a sí misma una mujer religiosa, pero la conversación que había sostenido con el doctor Hassan la había hecho meditar sobre su propia fe… y se había dado cuenta de que aún en las peores circunstancias, ella jamás había perdido la fe. Había sido precisamente esa fe ciega en algo superior a ella misma la que la había mantenido viva en la Base Alaska, cuando todos los demás habían perecido… había sido esa fe inquebrantable la que le había permitido salir viva de más de una batalla… de más de un golpe directo… una fe que la había movido a través de las situaciones más difíciles de la vida, haciendo que jamás se diera por vencida. Sí, ella tenía que creer… debía mantener la fe.

Hassan se había retirado no sin antes recibir sus órdenes… el jueves él sería una de las personas que estarían en la torre de control de la Zona 3, monitoreando los signos vitales y las reacciones físicas del capitán Hunter mientras realizaba su vuelo de prueba. Debía presentarse en el hangar 21 de la Base Prometheus a las 0600 horas de ese día.

Poco después de que el médico se hubiera retirado, la almirante Hayes había recibido la no muy agradable visita del coronel Maistroff, quien solicitaba autorización de estar presente durante el vuelo de pruebas. Aquello incomodó a Lisa, pero sabía que no podía denegarle dicho permiso. Además sería bueno que Maistroff estuviera presente para ser testigo de aquel vuelo y del excelente piloto que el capitán Hunter era. La almirante autorizó la petición del coronel, quien como parte de la petición solicitó viajar a la Zona 3 en el transporte VIP que se utilizaría para llevar a los Stonewell a aquel sitio.

- Lo vi pasar ayer por mi casa, coronel. – Lisa comentó casualmente mientras firmaba las autorizaciones.

- Supongo que iba rumbo a la mía, almirante. Me disculpo por no haberla visto. Me imagino que iba distraído.

- No se preocupe… en realidad yo apenas y lo vi pasar cuando salí a recibir al capitán Hunter que iba llegando de la base.

Maistroff hizo un gesto de disgusto que se desvaneció rápidamente cuando Lisa, con una sonrisa en los labios, lo miró y le entregó los documentos.

- Aquí están, coronel… lo veré en la Zona 3 el jueves por la mañana… supongo que sabe que la jornada va a ser larga, pues se quiere probar la resistencia y autonomía de la nave así como hacer algunas pruebas nocturnas.

- Lo sé, he leído los informes. – Maistroff refunfuñó. – Solicito permiso para retirarme, señora almirante.

- Puede hacerlo, coronel. – Lisa le devolvió el saludo y él inmediatamente salió de la oficina.

Lisa se hundió en su sillón y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Miró el último reporte que había recibido del Prometheus, en el que le informaban que el día anterior el capitán Hunter había concluido satisfactoriamente con las horas de vuelo requeridas para volar la misión de pruebas. Lisa suspiró, pensando que en ese mismo momento Rick se encontraba volando con los Sterling, en un último simulacro en su VF-1 del vuelo que efectuaría el jueves en el VF-4.

- Supongo que todo está listo entonces. – Giró en su asiento y contempló el paisaje de la ciudad desde su ventanal. – Rick, sé que llevarás a cabo un vuelo de pruebas excepcional y totalmente perfecto. Confío en ti, amor. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado, mucho cuidado. ¡No sé que haría si algo te sucediera!

El sonido del intercomunicador la sobresaltó levemente.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kelly?

- Almirante, el doctor Lang y la comisión científica están en la sala de juntas esperándola para la reunión que tienen programada para esta tarde. Debe de comenzar en cinco minutos.

- Voy para allá. – Lisa se puso de pie y comenzó a meter algunos documentos en su carpeta. – Voy a necesitar que me consigas unos documentos de los archivos del almirantazgo… te dejo sobre mi escritorio los números de fojas que necesito y el ramo en donde están¿De acuerdo? Quisiera tenerlos en mi escritorio mañana a primera hora.

- Así será, almirante. Me encargaré de eso ahora mismo antes de ir con la teniente comandante Sterling a recoger a la familia Stonewell.

- ¡Gracias Kelly!

Lisa cortó la comunicación y se colocó su gorra de almirante sobre la cabeza. El trabajo jamás parecía terminar… pero por lo menos el mantenerse ocupada hacía que su mente no estuviera pensando solamente en aquel vuelo de pruebas que la tenía tan preocupada. Sabía que tenía una reunión con el señor Stonewell a las 1900 horas, por lo que no estaría en casa antes de las 2100 hrs. Lo único que la reconfortaba un poco era el saber que Rick tendría el día siguiente libre para que descansara, pues necesitaba estar al 100 para el vuelo del jueves. Lisa suspiró antes de salir de su oficina contempló con cariño la fotografía de Rick que tenía sobre su escritorio. Sonrió con ternura y se ajustó su uniforme… ¡Las obligaciones jamás terminaban para la almirante de la RDF!

-

* * *

-

Rick entreabrió los ojos cuando un ruidito apenas perceptible llegó hasta sus oídos. Su primera reacción fue estirar el brazo para buscar a Lisa, pero no la encontró. A su lado sólo había un lugar frío y vacío en la cama. Murmuró algunas palabras incomprensibles y se dio vuelta en la cama, tratando de sacarse el sueño de los párpados. Cuando quedó de espaldas, se encontró con los ojos esmeraldas de Lisa que lo observaban tiernamente. Ella estaba, completamente uniformada, sentada en la orilla de la cama. Rick la contempló en silencio por unos segundos. Su cabello recién lavado olía muy bien y la frescura que el cuerpo de Lisa parecía irradiar lo hicieron sonreír adormiladamente. ¡Se veía preciosa!

- Vuélvete a dormir. – Lisa susurró, inclinándose sobre él y besándolo en los ojos, para que los volviera a cerrar. – Todavía es muy temprano.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Su voz ronca, cargada de sueño, hizo que Lisa sonriera.

- A la base… entre más pronto vaya allá más pronto terminaré con mi agenda del día y podré venir a casa temprano. Quiero que tú te quedes en cama¿de acuerdo? Quiero que descanses, que duermas un poco más.

Rick hizo algunos sonidos guturales mientras se tendía sobre su costado y se acurrucaba contra Lisa, quien le acariciaba el cabello. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, en silencio. Ella estaba segura de que él se había quedado dormido otra vez, pero cuando quiso ponerse de pie, la mano de Rick atrapó la suya y la detuvo.

- ¿A qué hora regresas? – El capitán apenas y entreabrió los ojos.

- Tan pronto como me sea posible, te lo prometo.

- ¿Tendrás tiempo para comer conmigo? Dime a qué hora estás libre y te busco en tu oficina, amor.

Lisa se inclinó y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

- Vendré a comer contigo¿te parece bien? A las 1500 horas, a más tardar.

Rick sonrió adormiladamente y asintió.

- Ahora duérmete otro rato. – Lisa le cubrió los hombros desnudos con el cobertor y lo besó en los labios. Él apenas y pudo corresponder aquel beso, pero sonrió soñadoramente cuando ella se separó de él.

- ¡Te amo, Hayes!

- Y yo te amo a ti, Hunter.

Lisa le pasó la mano por el cabello, acariciándolo con amor antes de salir de la habitación. Rick, con los ojos cerrados y en el límite entre el mundo real y el universo de los sueños, sonrió y se hizo el propósito de levantarse pronto para sorprender a Lisa con un almuerzo del chef Hunter. Sin embargo ese fue su último pensamiento coherente. Estaba agotado y necesitaba dormir un poco más. Se abrazó a la almohada de Lisa y se quedó profundamente dormido con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-

* * *

-

Para la almirante Hayes ese fue un día de mucha actividad. Por la mañana revisó concienzudamente cada detalle del vuelo de pruebas del día siguiente. Habló con los mecánicos a cargo del mantenimiento de la nave, revisó las notas médicas del doctor Hassan, leyó y releyó los protocolos, revisó hasta el último detalle del plan de vuelo, estudió a conciencia cada movimiento, cada maniobra, cada rutina de las que el capitán Hunter efectuaría en el aire. Finalmente le dio una última revisión a los registros de los vuelos en simulador de Rick y cuando se aseguró de que ningún detalle había sido pasado por alto y que nada se había dejado al azar, entonces se dirigió a una junta con los Stonewell, el coronel Maistroff y un par de delegados del GTU que también estarían presentes durante el vuelo de prueba.

- El primer vuelo fue perfecto. – David Stonewell explicaba, mientras mostraba en una pantalla los resultados obtenidos y las estadísticas del primer vuelo. – Implementamos algunas mejoras que fueron resultado de las meticulosas observaciones y sugerencias del capitán Hunter. Nuestro piloto de pruebas, Jake Stonewell realizó más de 10 vuelos de pruebas en las últimas dos semanas. Confiamos en la resistencia, la perfecta maniobrabilidad y la nobleza de nuestra nave. El día de mañana el capitán Hunter la someterá a pruebas de combate pero tenemos la confianza más absoluta en que todo saldrá bien.

- Según he podido constatar y ha sido incluso especificado en varios documentos que su compañía Stonewell Bellcom ha enviado a revisión al consejo del GTU, su aeronave conserva incluso algunas partes de los viejos VF-1. – Uno de los delegados comentó, leyendo el informe que tenía sobre la mesa.

- Así es, el 35 de componentes, para ser exactos. – El señor Stonewell respondió. – La nave que el capitán Hunter y la que mi nieto han volado en estos vuelos de prueba son naves conceptuales en las que básicamente estamos probando algunas tecnologías claves del VF-4. Pero le aseguro que con todos los resultados que estamos obteniendo de estas pruebas estamos refinando y perfeccionando el diseño final de nuestra nave. Estamos trabajando muy duro en este proyecto, señor… tenemos confianza plena en nuestros diseños, en nuestra manufactura, en la confiabilidad de la nave y en la destreza y experiencia del capitán Hunter.

Lisa sonrió al escuchar aquello. Aunque sabía de memoria las especificaciones técnicas del VF-4, aún así leía otra vez la ficha técnica que tenía en sus manos. Mientras los demás seguían hablando de los aspectos técnicos de la nave, ella no pudo evitar el que su mente fuera muy lejos… de pronto le pareció ver ante sus ojos la imagen de Rick, siendo apenas un niño, volando aquel viejo Fokker D VII rojo que había heredado de su padre antes de tener su Mocking Bird.

- ¡Eres un gran piloto, Rick Hunter! – Lisa pensaba. – Eres hábil y experimentado. Tú prácticamente creciste en las cabinas de los aviones de tu padre… él fue tu maestro, Roy también lo fue… tengo fe en ti, amor. ¡Todo va a salir muy bien!

Lisa sacudió su cabeza para tratar de concentrarse y trató inmediatamente de recuperar el hilo de la conversación. David le explicaba entusiastamente algunos aspectos técnicos de la aeronave al Coronel Maistroff.

- … está totalmente diseñado para operar al 100 tanto en atmósfera como en el espacio… las dos tomas semicirculares con cubiertas retractables son autosellables, para uso espacial. En la atmósfera los motores usan el aire como refrigerante y mezcla para el combustible interno. Además, sus dos motores de turbina termonuclear Shinnakasu/P&W/Roice FF-2011 le dan una potencia máxima unitaria de 14 000 Kg.

- Extraoficialmente creo que es correcto decir que su régimen de ascenso es de 18,000 metros por minuto. – El señor Stonewell completó lo dicho por su hijo. – Además le colocamos dos toberas bidimensionales convergentes/divergentes para mayor maniobrabilidad y capacidad de despegue y aterrizaje vertical en espacio corto…

Aquella reunión se prolongó por más de dos horas. A pesar de que a Lisa le interesaban los aspectos técnicos de la nave y de que aquella conversación con los Stonewell la hizo sentirse mucho más tranquila, en realidad no podía concentrarse a toda su capacidad. Después de la junta se disculpó con los Stonewell por no quedarse a comer con ellos, pero lo comprendieron y argumentaron que estaban bastante cansados después del viaje y que irían a su hotel a descansar.

David Stonewell acompañó a Lisa a su oficina, mientras hablaban de algunos aspectos técnicos del vuelo de pruebas. La almirante solamente fue a recoger las llaves de su camioneta, pero antes de salir de la oficina Kelly la detuvo para informarle que había logrado limpiar totalmente su agenda para aquella tarde… excepto por una reunión que había sido imposible de cancelar o mover: la que sostendría con el alcalde Tommy Luan. Lisa le dijo que asistiría puntualmente a la reunión, que no se preocupara. Antes de salir de la oficina, se detuvo y le sonrió a David.

- Por cierto, Rick y yo queremos agradecerle de manera apropiada por las gentilezas que tuvo con nosotros… respecto a esa cabaña en el bosque.

- ¡Ni lo mencione, almirante! – David sonrió.

- Ya hablaremos de eso mañana después del vuelo. – Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa. - ¡Que tengan una buena tarde!

Cuando la almirante salió de su oficina, David se encogió de hombros y miró a Kelly, quien le sonreía con cierta complicidad.

- ¿Siempre es así de activa?

- La almirante no para, señor Stonewell… ¡Siempre anda de arriba para abajo como si fuera una hormiguita!

- David… - él le devolvió la sonrisa a la sargento. – Puede llamarme David, sargento Hickson.

Kelly tomó la mano que él le extendía y su sonrisa adquirió un aire tímido y un tanto apenado.

- Bueno… tú puedes llamarme Kelly… David.

- ¡Excelente! Pues… Kelly¿ya comiste? Porque yo me muero de hambre…

- No, todavía no he comido.

- ¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme a comer entonces? – David le sonrió.

- Es qué—tengo que terminar de organizar algunas cosas para la almirante y—

- ¡Vamos! De todas maneras tienes que comer¿no es así?

- Sí… pero no puedo alejarme demasiado de mi puesto y—generalmente como en el comedor de la base.

- Bien¿Por qué no vamos ahí entonces?

- No lo sé, señor Ston—es decir, David… la comida no es muy buena y no sé si tú—

- La buena compañía equilibrará el asunto. – David le sonrió. - ¿Me acompañas entonces?

- Claro… - Kelly se sonrojó un poco, pues era la primera vez en su vida que un hombre la trataba de esa manera… ¡Y un hombre tan apuesto además!

David abrió la puerta de la oficina de Lisa y la sostuvo caballerosamente para que la sargento pasara. Después ambos se dirigieron al comedor de la base, mientras una conversación amigable y amena comenzaba a fluir entre ellos.

-

* * *

-

Lisa entró a su casa y sonrió al percatarse de inmediato del delicioso olor que provenía de la cocina. Hacia allá se dirigió y su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando vio a Rick, con su delantal, dándole los toques finales a la comida que estaba cocinando.

- ¡Justo a tiempo, almirante! – Rick le sonrió cuando la vio. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, amor?

- Bien, algo ocupado pero nada fuera de lo ordinario. – Lisa respondió distraídamente mientras revisaba las ollas que estaban sobre la estufa. - ¿Tú cocinaste todo esto?

- Pues... – Rick miró a su alrededor. – A menos de que haya fantasmas cocineros en esta casa, sí... yo lo hice.

Lisa se rió y se acercó para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

- Hmmm... ¡Eres el modelo totalmente equipado, Rick Hunter!

- Tú sabes que lo soy. – Le guiñó el ojo. – ¡Ve a lavarte las manos porque la comida va a estar sobre la mesa en 2 minutos y si no te das prisa yo me la voy a comer toda!

Lisa salió de la cocina todavía riéndose de los comentarios de Rick. Poco más tarde los dos se sentaron a la mesa y se dedicaron a saborear la comida que el piloto había preparado, la cual resulto ser sorpresivamente buena. Lisa siempre había sabido que él sabía cocinar. Al vivir solo durante tanto tiempo había aprendido a cuidar de sí mismo. Pero ella jamás pensó que de hecho Rick fuera un cocinero tan excelente y con tan buen sazón y así se lo hizo saber, lo que solamente alimentó el de por sí ya muy crecido ego de su piloto. Pero eso no le importaba a Lisa, le gustaba hacer que Rick se sintiera bien, que se sintiera apreciado y admirado.

Después de comer los dos lavaron los platos y limpiaron la cocina antes de sentarse un rato en el sofá de la sala para relajarse y descansar un poco. Lisa subió las piernas al mueble y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del capitán, quien comenzó a acariciarle la espalda mientras ella le recorría el pecho y el abdomen con su mano.

- ¿Entonces tienes otra junta en la tarde? – Preguntó casi decepcionadamente.

- Sí, con el alcalde Luan... pero no creo que tarde mucho. Lo iré a ver a su oficina.

- ¿Es sobre la casa que quieren convertir en museo?

- Sí... – Lisa respondió, pero sus ojos ya se habían cerrado y comenzó a dormitar.

Rick la miró y sonrió, sintiendo esa ternura que ella siempre provocaba en su corazón. La acomodó en su pecho, de manera que estuviera cómoda, y siguió acariciándole la espalda, disfrutando del poder tenerla así entre sus brazos por algunos momentos. Lisa abrió los ojos diez minutos después y se enderezó.

- ¡Dios, me quedé dormida!

- Tienes dormidas de gato. – Rick se rió.

- No es cierto. – Lisa protestó, arrugando la nariz y tallándose los ojos. – Yo creo que mejor me voy a preparar para irme... no quiero llegar tarde a la junta.

Lisa se iba a poner de pie, pero sus ojos se clavaron en los de Rick que se notaban tristes. Ella volvió a relajarse en el sofá, decidiendo que podía dedicarle unos minutos más a su piloto.

- Tu comida estuvo deliciosa, amor. – Le dijo, acercándose a él y acariciándole el cabello. Enseguida se inclinó para besarlo suavemente en los labios. - ¡Gracias!

- Te toca servir el postre, Hayes. – . Él replicó con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Hoy no amor... – Lisa lo besó otra vez. – Debes de estar bien descansado para tu vuelo de mañana.

- ¡Eso no es justo, Lisa! – Rick la atrajo a él y la abrazó, mientras le acariciaba traviesamente el cuello con su nariz. - ¿Por qué?

- Porque no puedes agotarte, por eso. – Lisa fingió regañarlo. – Sabías cuales eran los riesgos cuando decidiste ser piloto de pruebas.

Rick gruñó contra el cuello de Lisa y ella soltó una risita divertida.

- ¿No me merezco nada ni por la comida que con tanto amor prepare para ti?

- ¡Eres un chantajista!

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada mientras sonreían con amor. Rick puso su mano en el cuello de Lisa y comenzó a atraerla suavemente hacia él. Sus labios se encontraron y se entreabrieron para besarse con una intima familiaridad. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Rick tuviera a Lisa recostada en el sofá y él estuviera sobre ella, acariciándola mientras la besaba con pasión. Ella respondía a sus caricias y a sus besos de una manera que lo volvía loco. Lisa así pareció entenderlo, porque lo separó lentamente de ella, sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro.

- Rick, tengo que—

- Sí, la junta. – Rick la besó en la mejilla y luego en la frente. – Yo voy contigo, Hayes.

- Pero tú debes de—

- No, yo quiero ir contigo. Lisa, este museo que tienes en mente... se que con él honrarás la memoria de tu padre, de un gran hombre... pero también es algo que te pertenece a ti, amor... es tu sangre. Y creo que ahora yo también soy parte de ello¿Cierto?

- Cierto...

La voz de Lisa fue casi un susurro mientras miraba a Rick insistentemente a los ojos, notando cuanta sinceridad y cuanto amor había en sus palabras. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas pero antes de que alguna se derramara, Rick ya las había secado con sus besos.

- Estamos en esto juntos, Lisa. – Le sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y la tomaba de las manos para ayudarla a que ella hiciera lo mismo. – Somos un equipo¿no es así?

- Lo somos, Rick… y claro que estamos en esto juntos.

Rick asintió y se inclinó para besarla en la frente.

- Dame un minuto para ponerme mi uniforme y enseguida estaré contigo. Y como no debo cansarme¡Hasta te voy a dejar manejar!

- Siempre tan considerado, capitán Hunter. – Lisa se rió, sintiendo que el amor que sentía por él en su corazón de pronto había ardido con más intensidad, si aquello era posible.

Rick salió de la sala, pero antes de hacerlo le lanzó un beso a Lisa. Ella sonrió y se dejó caer en el sofá, suspirando profundamente y sin poder evitar la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios.

- Te hubiera agradado Rick, papá. – De pronto pensó. – Yo sé que lo hubiera hecho.

-

* * *

-

Esa noche Lisa y Rick se entretenían jugando ajedrez. Después de la reunión que habían sostenido con el alcalde Luan habían vuelto a casa, habían tomado un baño y habían cenado algo ligero. Lisa estaba agotada, pero antes de ir a la cama había visto a Rick en un rincón de la sala, en donde en una elegante mesita de madera habían colocado el viejo ajedrez del almirante Hayes, el mismo que habían recuperado de la residencia Hayes y que Rick le había entregado a Lisa la navidad que habían pasado juntos.

Rick observaba atentamente las piezas sobre el tablero. Hacía un par de días Lisa había estado haciendo algunos movimientos clásicos de ajedrez y había dejado las piezas a media partida. Lisa sonrió al ver como aquello parecía haber capturado poderosamente la atención del capitán quien, con su dedo índice sobre sus labios en actitud de profunda reflexión, miraba las piezas y analizaba los posibles movimientos. Lisa miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de lo espaciosa, confortable y acogedora que su casa era. La sala y el comedor eran bastante elegantes. El rincón en donde Rick estaba era un espacio muy agradable, pensó, con las paredes de paneles de madera y la luz ámbar de una lámpara estilo Tiffany que pendía del techo sostenida por una cadera. Mientras se acercaba a aquel rincón, pensaba que aquel lugar era su casa… ¡Era realmente su hogar!

- No sé… - Rick comentó cuando la sintió detrás de él y ella colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros. – Estaba pensando que si muevo el caballo… la reina queda totalmente desprotegida.

- Ella es la pieza más fuerte del tablero. – Lisa asintió. – Pero sí necesitas que el caballo la cubra, al menos por ahora. No importa que tan fuerte pueda parecer una dama, siempre llega el momento en que necesita que un caballero venga a su rescate.

Lisa se sentó frente al capitán e hizo un movimiento que provocó que él levantara sus cejas, sorprendido por lo imprevisto de aquella incursión por parte de ella.

- ¡No hay duda de porqué siempre fuiste la mejor estratega a bordo del SDF-1, Lisa¡No vi venir eso!

- Debes de mantener los ojos en todas tus piezas, Rick… nunca dejes tus flancos al descubierto. Recuerda que aquí sólo hay un objetivo, proteger al rey a toda costa.

Mientras ambos seguían moviendo las piezas, totalmente concentrados en aquella partida, ambos habían comenzado a comentar los pormenores de la junta con el alcalde Luan, quien no sólo se mostró encantado con la idea de crear un museo en Ciudad Macross, sino les prometió que el ayuntamiento les daría todas las facilidades para hacerlo.

Lisa se alegró de que Rick tuviera una relación tan buena con el político pues aquello sin duda había facilitado las cosas. En un par de días el alcalde les resolvería sobre la situación del inmueble que tenían en mente, pero en caso de que estuviera abandonado y fuera propiedad municipal, él había prometido efectuar la donación inmediatamente. Lisa estaba emocionada, la siguiente semana tendría una reunión de trabajo con los curadores del Acervo Hayes y los museógrafos que comenzarían a trabajar en el proyecto.

Después de una partida que se alargó por casi una hora y en donde el resultado final fueron tablas, ambos decidieron que era hora de ir a dormir.

- Bueno… - Rick se estiró. – Supongo que la acción ésta noche estuvo sobre este tablero de ajedrez… un empate no estuvo mal en absoluto, sobre todo considerando quien es mi rival. – Rick la atrajo hacia él y la besó en la mejilla. - ¡Bien jugado, almirante!

- Lo mismo digo, capitán… - Lisa le sonrió. – Además fue bueno mantenerte ocupado… para evitar que cayeras en tentación.

Rick se rió y se abrazó más estrechamente aún contra ella.

- Usted es mi única tentación, almirante. – La besó justo debajo de la oreja. – Mañana voy a volar como jamás ha visto volar a nadie antes… ¡Y lo voy a hacer por usted! Mañana voy a volar por ti, Lisa Hayes.

- Prométeme que vas a ser muy cuidadoso, amor. – Lisa se abrazó a él y susurró en su oído. - ¡Por favor!

- Voy a volar como jamás he volado en mi vida, Lisa… y después voy a regresar a ti. ¡Te lo prometo!

- ¡Te amo, Rick! – Lisa lo miró a los ojos.

- ¡Y yo a ti, chiquita! – Él la besó en la frente. – Ahora¿Qué te parece si vamos a dormir? Te ves cansada y creo que ambos lo necesitamos.

Lisa no opuso resistencia. Se dejó guiar por su piloto hasta su habitación, en donde muy pronto ambos estaban debajo de las sábanas, confundidos en un abrazo íntimo y lleno de amor y entregados completamente al sueño. Aún era temprano, pero Lisa quería que Rick tuviera un buen descanso pues tenían que levantarse antes del amanecer. Esa noche Lisa soñó con una vida perfecta, llena de amor y de aventuras al lado de Rick… él simplemente soñó con ella; no necesitaba más.

-

* * *

-

Aunque el sol aún no aparecía en el horizonte oriental, el cielo había adquirido un color azul cobalto profundo y las pocas nubes que lo cruzaban habían sido teñidas con suaves pinceladas rosicler, indicando el inminente amanecer.

- Todo va a estar bien Lisa, te lo prometo. – Rick susurró mientras apretaba la mano de ella en la suya y la besaba en los nudillos.

- Lo sé. – Ella le sonrió, aunque sus ojos contradecían la seguridad que sus labios querían proclamar.

El helicóptero de la RDF estaba a punto de aterrizar en la Base de Pruebas de la Zona 3. Eran las 0623 horas y los protocolos preliminares del segundo vuelo de prueba del VF-4 Lightning III comenzarían a las 0700 horas en punto. Rick calculó que en aproximadamente 4 minutos estarían aterrizando y decidió aprovechar esos últimos momentos de privacidad que tendría con Lisa. Ella miraba el paisaje por la ventana del helicóptero, fascinada por el hermoso espectáculo de las primeras luces del alba. El capitán Hunter la contempló por un momento, recorriendo con la mirada sus rasgos finos y elegantes que tenia memorizados, aún más, tatuados en el corazón.

- Lisa… - él la llamó después de un momento. – Te prometo que vas a estar muy orgullosa de mí y de lo que voy a lograr el día de hoy.

- Ya estoy orgullosa de ti, Rick. – Ella le sonrió y esta vez sus ojos no desmintieron lo que sus labios habían dicho. – Siempre lo he estado.

- Sé que estás preocupada, amor. – Rick se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. – Sólo… confía en mí¿De acuerdo? Nada puede salir mal… dedícate a disfrutar del espectáculo¿Lo harás?

Lisa sonrió, o al menos eso intentó. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero se obligó a no llorar, a ser fuerte por él. Al final simplemente asintió con la cabeza y Rick se inclinó para besarla en los labios.

- Todo va a estar bien, chiquita. – Le susurró en el oído, mientras el helicóptero tocaba tierra. - ¡Yo voy a volver a ti, te lo prometo!

- Lo sé Rick. – Ella se separó de él, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. - ¡Demuéstreles cómo vuela un verdadero piloto de combate de la RDF, capitán Hunter!

- ¡Si, mi almirante! – Rick sonrió.

Ambos se volvieron a besar antes de que la escotilla del helicóptero se abriera y el piloto les indicara que podían bajar. Una vez en tierra los ojos de ambos jóvenes fueron capturados por el flamante VF-4 que se encontraba en la pista, a unos 50 metros de donde el helicóptero había aterrizado. Los primeros rayos del sol tocaban su fuselaje haciéndolo resplandecer y Lisa pudo ver, en los ojos de Rick, lo mucho que él deseba volar ese avión y lo emocionado que estaba de hacerlo.

- Está preparado para esto… está listo… no hay nada que temer. Esto es algo que no puedo quitarle. – Lisa pensó.

- ¡Jefe! – la voz de Max los hizo volver a la realidad. - ¡Almirante¿Cómo están?

- Muy bien Max. ¿Todo listo?

- Afirmativo. Miriya ya está en su Veritech, impaciente por comenzar el ejercicio… me parece que en 20 minutos te veremos allá arriba, jefe.

- Así será, Max. Ahora debo de ir a prepararme.

Rick le palmeó cariñosamente la espalda a su amigo y luego se inclinó para besar a Lisa en los labios.

- Debo ir a ponerme el traje de vuelo… no tardo amor.

Max y Lisa vieron a Rick alejarse. Muchas personas se movían alrededor de ellos, yendo y viniendo, preparándolo todo pero por un momento Lisa se sintió completamente sola en la pista. Max puso su mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarla.

- Tú sabes que no hay nadie mejor preparado para estos vuelos que él, Lisa. Lo hará bien… no te preocupes por él.

- Así será, Max. – Lisa le sonrió a su amigo.

- Miriya y yo estaremos allá arriba con él… no permitiremos que nada malo le suceda. Pero sinceramente, Rick no necesita que nadie le cubra las espaldas. Tú fuiste su controladora aérea durante toda la guerra, si alguien puede testificar de la habilidad y el talento natural que Rick tiene para volar, esa eres tú, Lisa.

Una voz en el altoparlante anunció que los VTs Skull 02 y Skull 03 debían despegar en 5 minutos. Max se colocó su casco en la cabeza y le sonrió a Lisa, haciéndole una señal de buena suerte con su dedo pulgar.

- ¡Nos veremos cuando regresemos, almirante!

- ¡Suerte Max! Y tengan mucho cuidado.

Lisa observó al comandante Sterling alejarse rumbo a su nave. Ella suspiró y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a donde Rick se preparaba, pero se topó de frente con el coronel Maistroff y los delegados del GTU que habían ido a presenciar el vuelo.

- ¡Buen día almirante!

- Buenos días coronel… buenos días señores delegados. – Lisa saludó formalmente.

- ¿Está listo el capitán Hunter¡No podemos esperar para presenciar este vuelo que promete ser espectacular! – Maistroff comentó con cierta ironía.

- Es un vuelo de pruebas coronel, no un espectáculo aéreo.

- Tal vez, pero les comentaba a los delegados que el capitán Hunter es experto en… montar algunos espectáculos aéreos bastante peculiares. Ellos encuentran fascinante el hecho de que el capitán haya sido un piloto acrobático antes de entrar al ejército.

- Sin embargo eso lo hizo ser el piloto tan excelente que es ahora. – Lisa defendió al capitán ausente y siguió hablando, dirigiéndose a los delegados. – La capacidad de evaluación situacional y la respuesta del capitán Hunter son realmente admirables. Como piloto de combate probó ser uno de los tres mejores de la RDF… y sus dotes de líder son indiscutibles. Como piloto de pruebas su disciplina es digna de encomio. Él tiene la habilidad de controlar cualquier aeroplano con precisión extraordinaria, pues ha estado volando aviones prácticamente desde el día que aprendió a caminar. La afinidad natural que el capitán tiene con los sistemas mecánicos le han hecho desarrollar la capacidad de prácticamente sentir el aeroplano y un sentido de conciencia situacional que no todos los pilotos tienen.

- ¡Debe de ser un piloto excepcional! – uno de los delegado exclamó. – Y tan joven además…

- ¡Ya lo verán volar! – Maistroff seguía usando un tono de voz irónico al referirse al capitán. – Solía ser un piloto bastante indisciplinado y desobediente durante la guerra.

- Sin embargo ha madurado mucho a través de los años. Él sabe y comprende que un juicio maduro, rápido y bien razonado significa la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Él sabe que muchas vidas humanas y considerables recursos materiales dependen de él. El capitán Hunter se ha dedicado a planear esta misión con cuidado y así es como volará el día de hoy. Es un piloto con habilidades innatas y naturales y una pasión por el vuelo que está en su misma sangre… sin embargo además de sus habilidades y su experiencia, también tiene los conocimientos y el entrenamiento necesario… ha estado entrenando sistemáticamente para que con este vuelo se puedan recopilar todos los datos necesarios para mejorar el desempeño de la nueva nave.

- Me parece que usted tiene una gran confianza en el capitán, almirante Hayes.

- Tengo fe ciega en el capitán Hunter, señor. – Lisa respondió. – Confío total y absolutamente en él… hoy verán como vuela un verdadero as del aire.

David Stonewell se había acercado discretamente al grupo y cuando Lisa terminó de decir aquellas palabras, él se inmiscuyó en la conversación de manera bastante natural, evitando así cualquier comentario irónico que Maistroff estuviera a punto de lanzar. David comenzó a hacer un breve reporte de la misión que el capitán Hunter llevaría a cabo, la clase de maniobras que realizaría, los datos que se obtendrían y algunos datos técnicos del Lightning III.

Mientras hacía eso, con un movimiento casi imperceptible de su mano le indicó a Lisa que podía retirarse e ir a buscar a su piloto. Lisa agradeció aquella intervención tan oportuna y se alejó lentamente de ahí, en tanto David acaparaba la atención de los delegados y el coronel hablándoles de los sistemas balísticos y de defensa del VF-4.

- El capitán Hunter estará probando el rendimiento y la respuesta del nuestro modelo Lightning III en situaciones de combate. Nuestro diseño preliminar de esta nave estuvo basado principalmente en esas experiencias de combate que la RDF tuvo que enfrentar durante la Guerra Robotech. El armamento primario de nuestro VF-4 consiste en dos cañones de energía de alto calibre montados, los cuales reciben su energía directamente de los reactores del VF, asegurando con esto una carga ilimitada de disparos y no existe el riesgo de quedarse sin municiones. Esos cañones de energía constituyen su arma principal. Está equipado también con sistemas ópticos de visión infrarroja, térmica y nocturna de gran definición y rango. Tiene sistemas de objetivos que incluyen apuntadores de radar y láser y un sistema de seguimiento y localización para disparo automático… el sistema de objetivos puede disparar los dos cañones de energía al mismo tiempo a un mismo objetivo o bien disparar simultáneamente a dos objetivos por separado, dependiendo de la decisión del piloto…

Mientras David seguía hablando de las características de su nave, Lisa se escabulló dentro del hangar y ahí encontró a Rick, terminando de colocarse el nuevo uniforme de vuelo que también estaría probando. El doctor Hassan estaba con él. Después de los saludos reglamentarios, el médico le hizo saber a Lisa que el cuerpo del capitán había sido cubierto por electrodos para monitorear y registrar cualquier variación en sus signos vitales durante el vuelo.

Rick se acercó a Lisa cuando el doctor se retiró del hangar, haciendo un saludo y deseándole suerte al piloto. La almirante sonrió y tomó las manos enguantadas de Rick, mientras lo miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios. Él le devolvió una mirada tierna y una sonrisa suave.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó ella.

- Preparado y muy motivado. Va a ser un vuelo muy largo pero sé que todo va a salir bien. Como te dije, lo voy a hacer por ti, Lisa... por nadie más.

Él la abrazó con cariño aunque en realidad no pudo sentirla por el voluminoso traje de vuelo que estaba usando. Ella se aferró a él y estuvieron en silencio por un rato.

- Le voy a demostrar a Maistroff lo que este cirquero sabe hacer.

- Rick... – Lisa se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. – No tienes nada que demostrar, amor. Ni a Maistroff ni a mi ni a nadie más. Tú sólo concéntrate en tu vuelo y ten mucho cuidado allá arriba.

- Lo haré, amor. Pero no creas que no sé las cosas que Maistroff ha estado diciendo... Lisa, prométeme que no vas a permitir que lo que él diga o haga te afecte. Cuando esté allá arriba yo sabré lo que estoy haciendo... cierra tus oídos a cualquier comentario que él pueda hacer.

- Lo haré, Rick... te lo prometo.

El capitán Hunter se perdió en los ojos profundamente esmeraldas de Lisa. Le acarició el rostro con ternura con su mano enguantada y ella sonrió, atrapó su mano y la sostuvo contra su mejilla.

- Tú eres el amanecer, Lisa. ¡Te amo!

- Y yo a ti, Rick.

Rick se inclinó para besar a Lisa, pero apenas sus labios se habían encontrado, cuando una voz en los altoparlantes de la base solicitó la presencia del capitán Hunter en la pista para iniciar con los protocolos de despegue.

- Es hora. – Rick sonrió y se puso la mano sobre el corazón. - ¡Te amo, Lisa! Te llevó conmigo aquí, tú lo sabes.

- Lo sé... yo también te llevo conmigo. – Lisa le respondió besando las placas de ID que traía al cuello. - ¡Que Dios te acompañe¡Te amo!

Los dos salieron del hangar tomados de la mano. Se despidieron debajo de la torre de control y Lisa se quedó de pie ahí hasta que Rick abordó el VF-4 y le lanzó un beso con la mano antes de que los asistentes de pista cerraran la carlinga. El capitán levantó su pulgar en señal de buena suerte y Lisa se despidió de él con un movimiento de su mano, mientras el aire fresco de aquella mañana primaveral agitaba su cabello.

Un par de minutos después Lisa entró al cuarto de control, en donde los Stonewell, Maistroff y los delegados del GTU se encontraban en un área especial para observadores, mientras el resto del equipo técnico estaba ya frente a sus consolas dando órdenes y coordinando la operación. Lisa se apresuró a colocarse sus auriculares de diadema y micrófono en la cabeza mientras recibía una tabla con la actualización de los datos de la misión.

- ¿Catorce horas? – Lisa miró a Maistroff. – Pero... la misión había sido programada para durar doce horas.

- Fue un requerimiento de ultimo minuto del GTU... quieren ver que tan buena la nave en realidad es. Además se tiene planeado un reabastecimiento a mitad del día, no creo que haya mucho problema... a menos claro que el capitán Hunter no resista un vuelo tan prolongado.

Lisa iba a responder con un comentario muy poco amable, pero recordó lo que le había prometido a Rick y decidió que era mejor evitar problemas. Se dirigió a su estación y suspiró profundamente antes de abrir comunicación con el capitán Hunter.

- Delta-1 a Skull-1, cambio…

- Aquí Skull-1, la escucho fuerte y claro, Delta-1. – Rick respondió con una sonrisa en los labios cuando su rostro apareció en el Tacnet. – Como siempre es un honor escucharla, almirante... y saber que usted está ahí a pesar de que no vaya a ser mi controladora como en los buenos viejos tiempos.

Lisa sonrió ante aquel comentario del piloto, pero enseguida se obligó a recuperar su profesionalismo.

- Capitán Hunter, hubo una pequeña variación en su plan de vuelo...

- Lo sé, almirante. Estoy enterado y conforme. En previsión de que algo así pudiera llegar a suceder, preparé un protocolo de vuelo auxiliar de 15 horas. Un piloto siempre debe de estar preparado para los imprevistos. Usted me enseñó que un piloto de combate siempre se entrega al cien por ciento y todavía da un poco más.

Lisa sonrió de oreja a oreja y aunque no pudo ver la reacción de Maistroff, supuso que seguramente no había tomado de muy buena manera aquel primer revés que Rick le daba. _"Una bofetada con guante blanco"_, Lisa pensó, sintiéndose muy orgullosa de su piloto.

- Entendido, capitán... son las 0658 horas y la pista está libre para usted... Skull Uno, tiene autorización de despegar a discreción. ¡Buena cacería, capitán Hunter!

Los ojos de Rick y Lisa se encontraron por un segundo a través del Tacnet y ambos sonrieron.

- Entendido. – Rick respondió con una voz fuerte y decidida. – VF-X4, cambio y fuera.

- ¿VF-X4? – Maistroff replicó.

- El capitán Hunter está siendo técnico. – El señor Stonewell sonrió. – Ese es el código oficial de este modelo VF-4 de pruebas.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se clavaron en la magnifica nave caza que comenzaba a tomar velocidad por la pista, efectuando un despegue perfecto y elevándose con una gracia y una majestuosidad que hizo que los ojos de Lisa se llenaran de lágrimas.

- ¡Demuéstrales de lo que eres capaz, amor! – Murmuró. - ¡Te amo!

---

* * *

-

**REPORTE DE STATUS DEL SEGUNDO VUELO DE PRUEBAS DEL CAZA VF-X4 LIGHTNIGH III DE STONEWELL BELLCOME PARA LA RDF.**

**0700 horas** – Despegue perfecto. Se inician los protocolos correspondientes al plan de vuelo y se hace una revisión general de todos los sistemas. Resultado de los protocolos de vuelo del 001 al 025: perfectos.

**0900 horas –** El capitán Hunter, volando a una altitud de 25 000 m reporta contacto visual con los primeros blancos del simulacro que consisten en dos naves VF1 y tres naves VG-11 teledirigidas. Las naves teledirigidas fueron derribadas por los cañones de emergía de alto calibre del FY-X4. El VF1 Skull-2 fue blanco de los misiles de largo alcance a las 00925 horas y el VF1 Skull-3 fue hecho blanco con los cañones de pulso láser, armamento ligero antiaéreo mientras se aproximaba por la parte inferior del VF-X4 a las 10:03 horas.

**1000 horas –** Se envía la señal de cinco blancos holográficos móviles al VF-4X, todos los cuales fueron derribados por el capitán Hunter con las diferentes armas de la nave caza. Todos estos ejercicios se realizaron entre los 25000 m – 30000 m de altitud a una velocidad promedio de mach 3.02.

**1100 horas –** Se dan inicio a los protocolos de vuelo del 036 al 050 correspondientes a autonomía y respuesta de la nave tras un combate y con considerable pérdida de poder y energía. Resultados perfectos en los protocolos correspondientes.

**1300 horas –** Se lleva a cabo un reabastecimiento aéreo del VF-X4.

--

* * *

-

Lisa se encontraba sentada frente a su consola de mando leyendo el reporte del estatus del vuelo que aparecía en su pantalla. La mayoría de las personas habían salido a comer o a tomar un poco de aire, pues la mañana había sido bastante intensa y no había habido mucha oportunidad de moverse de sus lugares. Mientras se llevaba a cabo el reabastecimiento, todos habían decidido aprovechar esa hora libre para comer y descansar un poco.

Todos menos Lisa, que seguía en la torre de control, en contacto con Rick. Si él estaba allá arriba, ella no se tomaría ningún descanso. Incluso decidió aprovechar la relativa privacía que tenía en esos momentos para cambiar a un canal privado y tener una conversación con él, quien le sonreía en el Tacnet con una sonrisa que hacía más que obvio lo orgulloso y satisfecho que se sentía en esos momentos.

- Seis horas y media de vuelo, Rick. – Lisa le decía. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¡En las nubes! – Rick se rió.

- Bueno… ahora que me has dicho lo obvio… – Lisa también se rió. – Me da gusto ver que estas de buen humor. ¿Todo bien¿No estás cansado?

- Estoy bien Lisa… claro que ahora que puedo hablar contigo en privado pues me siento mucho mejor. – Él le guiñó el ojo.

- Yo también.

Lisa se besó la punta de los dedos y los colocó sobre la pantalla del Tacnet. Rick tocó su pantalla como si estuviera tocando directamente la mano de ella y luego se llevó sus dedos a los labios como si estuviera recibiendo el beso de Lisa. Ambos sonrieron tiernamente.

- Tus registros de vuelo han sido perfectos, Rick… ¡Te felicito, estoy muy orgullosa de ti! Jamás te había visto volar como lo estás haciendo el día de hoy.

- Lo sé. – Rick contestó arrogantemente. – Te dije que volaría para ti y sólo para ti, amor.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, hasta que la arrogancia del piloto se convirtió en una sonrisa emocionada.

- ¡No puedo creer que haya hecho blanco en los VTs de Max y Miriya! – se rió. - ¡Me van a odiar por eso! Aunque debo de darle crédito a esta nave… la posición elevada de la cabina le da al piloto un excelente campo de visibilidad, sobre todo en la zona inferior del aparato, donde generalmente los cazas son muy vulnerables. Así fue como hice blanco en el Skull-3 de Miriya. Quiso sorprenderme pero creo que logré voltear el tablero a mi favor. ¡Esa partida de ajedrez fue muy provechosa, Lisa!

- Todo se basa en la estrategia, Rick… jamás dejes tus flancos expuestos.

- Lisa… - la voz del piloto adquirió un profundo tono de ternura. - ¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de estar contigo! Gracias por quedarte aquí… gracias por no abandonarme. Uno se siente muy solo cuando está acá arriba. Cierto, la libertad es absoluta y embriagante pero… esto no significa tanto para mi como el hecho de estar contigo¿sabes?

Lisa sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y una sonrisa cargada de amor apareció en sus labios. ¿Podría ser cierto lo que el piloto decía¿Qué ni siquiera el volar, la pasión de su vida, era comparable a lo que él sentía por ella? Aquello sin duda era la declaración de amor más profunda que él le hubiera hecho, sobre todo considerando las circunstancias: él estaba a la mitad de un vuelo de pruebas perfecto, sintiéndose satisfecho y arrogante, volando la nave más moderna y poderosa que hubiera surcado los cielos terrestres, con su adrenalina al límite… y aún así le decía que ella significaba más para él que todo aquello.

- ¿Ya comiste? – la voz de Rick la sacó de su meditación.

- ¿Eh? No… no, no he comido… te espero para cenar, piloto.

- Es una cita, almirante… pero debes de comer algo, preciosa… ¡No has comido nada en todo el día!

- Me tomé un té con leche hace rato… y no tengo hambre en realidad. Tú tampoco has comido nada, Rick.

- Mientras reabastecían me comí una ración de comida espacial… uh… sabor pasta de dientes… venía en un tubo y era asquerosa.

- Lo sé, pero tiene todo lo que tu cuerpo necesita.

- ¿Y tú? Lisa, debes de comer algo… pero eres terca y sé que tratar de convencerte es como hablarle a la pared.

- Te prometo que voy a pedir algo de comer… Rick, todo el mundo está regresando al centro de control.

- ¿Qué dicen los Stonewell¿Y Maistroff?

- Todos están fascinados contigo y tu vuelo… Maistroff ha estado muy callado… amor, tengo que cambiar al canal abierto… Cuídate mucho¿Quieres¡Te amo!

- Y yo te amo a ti, chiquita. – Rick le guiñó un ojo. – Te veré en la pista de aterrizaje en unas cuantas horas. ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes!

Lisa le sonrió con amor antes de cambiar al canal abierto. Mientras todo el mundo comenzaba a ocupar sus lugares, la voz del capitán Hunter se escuchó en el centro de control.

- VF-X4 reportándose… Skull-1 a Delta-1, el reabastecimiento se completó satisfactoriamente y ahora asciendo a 25000 m para iniciar con los protocolos siguientes del plan de vuelo.

- Aquí Delta-1 en Base Zona 3, entendido Skull-1, puede iniciar con la siguiente parte del ejercicio.

En otra consola, un controlador aéreo daba instrucciones a las naves Skull-2 y Skull-3 de despegar e interceptar al VF-X4 por segunda vez en el día. El tiempo estimado de contacto sería de 20 minutos, pero ya se habían enviado los blancos móviles. Lisa miró el reloj que había en el cuarto de control. Faltaban 20 segundos para las 1400 horas. En cuanto el reloj marcó la hora, otro de los controladores dio la indicación de que se activaran los blancos holográficos.

- Control Zona 3, aquí VF-X4, he hecho contacto visual con un grupo de 5 naves que se aproximan por el NE a mach 4.05… solicito autorización para abrir fuego contra ellas.

- Aquí Delta 1 a Skull 1, autorización concedida, puede abrir fuego a discreción.

- Entendido Delta-1… voy contra ellos… ¡Ahora verán como se vuela esta navecita! Cambio y fuera.

Lisa casi contuvo el aliento cuando en la pantalla vio que Rick estaba por hacer contacto con los blancos holográficos, pero cuando el capitán Hunter comenzó a hacer blanco en ellos, uno a uno, con una maestría y habilidad dignas del mejor piloto de la RDF, ella no pudo evitar el sonreír y sentirse henchida de orgullo por su piloto. A sus espaldas, los Stonewell y hasta los delegados del GTU aplaudían y gritaban cada vez que Rick hacía alguna maniobra espectacular o cada vez que hacía blanco. Cuando las naves de los Sterling aparecieron en el horizonte, un aplauso general se escuchó, seguido del silencio total que precede a una pelea de vida o muerte. El capitán Hunter iba contra los dos Sterling simultáneamente.

La almirante Hayes juntó sus manos sobre su pecho, sin perder detalle de la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en esos momentos 30000 m sobre sus cabezas. Los tres mejores pilotos de la RDF, las leyendas de la Guerra Robotech se enfrentaban mano a mano en una batalla singular. Sin embargo Rick probó una vez más la superioridad del VF-X4 sobre los viejos VF1 y su rápida capacidad de decisión.

- ¡Nunca había visto volar a mi VF-4 de la manera en como el capitán Hunter lo está haciendo! – el señor Stonewell comentó entusiasmado. - ¡Es el mejor piloto que he visto en mi vida!

- El comandante Sterling y la teniente comandante Parino son pilotos de elite, lo mejor que la RDF tiene. – David le explicó a su padre. – Estamos presenciando una batalla épica, papá…

Rick volvió a hacer blanco en las naves de sus amigos, arrancando un grito de satisfacción del capitán Hunter. Lisa respiró aliviada y en los canales de comunicación se escuchó la voz un tanto decepcionada de Max que anunciaba que volvían a la base. Pero luego el comandante Sterling soltó una risita y habló con Rick en un canal abierto.

- Cero y van dos, jefe… no creo que Miriya te deje vivir en paz después de esto. A mi casi me mata cuando me atreví a vencerla en combate.

- ¿Combate? – la voz de la zentraedi entró a la conversación. - ¡Creí que estábamos jugando!

Rick se rió con la broma de Miriya.

- ¡No lo tomen personal, chicos! Sin embargo… es cierto¡Hoy sí que les he pateado el trasero!

- ¡Rick Hunter! – Lisa murmuró con fastidio pero enseguida se rió. - ¡Eres un demonio!

Sus pensamientos fueron puestos en palabras por el comandante Sterling, sin embargo Rick anunció que se acercaba un escuadrón de naves no tripuladas y cerró la comunicación para poder enfocarse en aquellas, que en realidad no representaron ningún problema para el joven capitán de la RDF.

A las 1500 horas el segundo simulacro había terminado y era hora de efectuar algunas pruebas rutinarias de velocidad de ascenso, descenso y crucero, respuesta y resistencia de la nave. Todos estaban sorprendidos del control absoluto que Rick tenía sobre el aparato. Aquellas pruebas de rutina se extendieron por espacio de cuatro horas, hasta que se ordenó que el capitán volara de regreso a la Zona 3, cuando ya había oscurecido.

- Me siento algo cansado. – Rick informó a la base.

- Ha estado volando por más de doce horas. ¡Ese muchacho es un piloto, de los verdaderos, de los que tienen madera y espíritu!

El señor Stonewell le comentó al coronel Maistroff, quien había estado particularmente callado durante todo el día.

- ¿Puede llevar a cabo el último protocolo de este vuelo, capitán? – Lisa trató de que su voz no revelara su preocupación.

- Afirmativo, almirante. – Rick sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. – Una batalla más no me va a matar… estaré ahí abajo con usted más pronto de lo que piensa.

- Cuídate Rick… - Lisa rompió el protocolo militar en el canal abierto, pero de inmediato recuperó la formalidad. - ¡Buena suerte, capitán!

- ¡Gracias Delta-1! Estoy entrando en el área periférica de la zona 3 y la visión infrarroja está captando un grupo de objetos moviéndose hacia mi a las 8 en punto… ¡Espero que estén cómodos en sus asientos porque está por comenzar la última función del día!

En el reporte del segundo vuelo de prueba del VF-4 quedaría asentado que el último simulacro de batalla, que fue combate nocturno, había sido perfecto. Sin duda el broche de oro con el que el capitán Hunter terminó un vuelo igualmente perfecto. No por nada él era el piloto de la RDF con más horas de vuelo y experiencia en combate. Si a esas alturas alguien en el cuarto de control todavía tenía alguna duda sobre las aptitudes y la capacidad de Rick Hunter, sin duda con esa última demostración toda duda se habría desvanecido.

Cuando el capitán se deshizo del último blanco, un silencio total y absoluto reinaba en el cuarto de control, como si nadie de los que ahí habían estado siguiendo aquel exhaustivo vuelo de pruebas durante todo el día pudiera reaccionar después de haber presenciado una demostración absolutamente brillante y magistral de vuelo. Fue la voz de Rick la que los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- Skull-1 a Delta-1… misión cumplida… regreso a la base. Solicito autorización para aterrizar, cambio.

Los ojos de Lisa se encontraron con los de él en el Tacnet. Lisa dejó escapar el aire que había contenido en los pulmones durante los últimos segundos y sonrió al tiempo que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

- Delta-1 a Skull-1… entendido capitán… tiene autorización para aterrizar… cambio y fuera.

- Fuera. – Rick sonrió y le hizo una "V" de victoria a través de la pantalla.

- ¿Control de vuelo? – Lisa comenzó con los procedimientos finales. - ¿Cuál es el reporte?

- Vuelo perfecto, almirante… registros perfectos.

- ¿Protocolos de vuelo?

- Cumplidos al 100, almirante.

- ¿Doctor Hassan?

- Los registros médicos y físicos del capitán Hunter también arrojaron resultados prácticamente perfectos, almirante Hayes.

Lisa sintió los ojos llenos de lágrimas con todo aquello. Casi inmediatamente las luces intermitentes del VF-X4 que había permanecido en el aire más de 14 horas continuas aparecieron en el horizonte. El corazón de Lisa comenzó a acelerarse mientras ella, sin perder de vista aquellas luces, se quitaba la diadema con los auriculares y el micrófono despacio, casi ceremoniosamente.

- Esto ha sido todo por hoy. – Maistroff comentó en voz baja. – Espero que hayan disfrutado el espectáculo… el siguiente show será en aproximadamente dos semanas y la venta de boletos se hará en una taquilla atendida personalmente por la almirante Hayes, muchas gracias.

Lisa no escuchó aquel comentario, pues ya se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto de control mientras el resto de los ahí presentes comenzaba a reaccionar, a aplaudir, a vitorear, a comentar con la persona que tuvieran más cercana sobre aquel vuelo tan espectacular y perfecto que habían presenciado. Sin embargo aquel comentario no pasó desapercibido para David Stonewell. Miró a Maistroff con una mirada de desprecio y lo encaró valientemente.

- Con todo respeto, coronel pero¿Cuál es su problema¡No ha dejado de criticar al capitán Hunter durante un segundo en todo el día! No se usted, pero lo que yo vi aquí el día de hoy me convenció de una vez por todas del excelente piloto que el capitán es… ¡Debería de estar feliz de tener a un piloto tan capaz y confiable en su ejercito en vez de estarse quejando de él!

- ¡Usted que sabe, señor Stonewell! – Maistroff se defendió. – Hay cosas que yo simplemente no discuto con los civiles… ahora, si me disculpa…

Maistroff se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto de control, dejando tras de sí a todos los demás testigos del vuelo de pruebas. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba relajarse un poco, necesitaba un poco de descanso… era cierto, jamás en su vida había visto a nadie volar de la manera en como Rick Hunter lo había hecho ese día. Era un piloto demasiado arriesgado y arrogante, eso era cierto… pero más allá de cualquier diferencia personal que pudieran tener estaba el hecho innegable de que Rick Hunter era, sin lugar a dudas el mejor piloto de la RDF… aunque Maistroff jamás llegaría a admitirlo.

-

* * *

-

Cuando el VF-X4 finalmente se detuvo en la pista, fuera de su hangar, y el personal de tierra se apresuró a recibirlo, Lisa estaba de pie a un lado de la pista de aterrizaje, con su cabello flotando al viento prácticamente en la misma posición en la que él la había dejado antes de partir. Rick se quitó el casco y los cables de los sistemas de monitoreo y sus ojos fueron capturados por la figura solitaria que pacientemente esperaba en la pista de aterrizaje.

El capitán Hunter brincó al suelo y corrió hacia donde ella estaba. Cuando Lisa lo vio hacer eso, ella hizo lo mismo, corriendo al encuentro de su piloto.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick la saludó.

- ¡Rick!

Él la tomó por la cintura cuando finalmente se encontraron y la levantó en vilo, girándola por los aires antes de ponerla en el piso y buscar desesperadamente sus labios con los de él. Rick puso sus brazos en torno del cuerpo de Lisa y la abrazó estrechamente contra su cuerpo, mientras la besaba con pasión, con deseo, con necesidad. Lisa se entregó a aquel beso y lo correspondió de la misma manera.

- Tus registros fueron perfectos. – Lisa le informó con una sonrisa cuando se separaron. – Más de 14 horas en el aire en un vuelo excepcional. ¡Felicidades, capitán Hunter¡Me siento muy orgullosa de usted!

- No almirante, el mérito no es mío… como te dije, esta misión la iba a volar por ti. Esto te lo debo a ti y fue en tu honor, Lisa… lo hice porque tú me trajiste hasta aquí. Tú me ayudaste a llegar hasta este lugar y lo hice como prueba del amor tan fuerte que te tengo en el corazón.

- ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter! – Lisa comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente en los labios.

- Fue perfecto… - Rick se reía entre besos. - ¡Fue absolutamente perfecto¡Claro que así debería ser!

- ¡Arrogante como siempre, capitán!

- Siempre almirante… ¡siempre!

Rick cerró sus brazos en torno a ella y se acercó para besarla una vez más en los labios. Pero antes de hacerlo, clavó sus ojos profundamente en los de ella y le susurró en un tono de voz apasionado y lleno de amor:

- Gracias Lisa… gracias porque entre todos los seres de la humanidad tú me elegiste a mi… y cuando lo hiciste no viste al muchacho inmaduro que yo era en ese momento, sino al hombre en el que podría llegar a convertirme… en el hombre en el que me he convertido gracias a ti, amor. ¡Te amo Lisa Hayes¡Te amo!

Rick había prácticamente gritado esas palabras antes de levantar a Lisa del suelo y besarla intempestivamente, sin siquiera permitirle una respuesta. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello a su piloto y le respondió aquel beso con una pasión desenfrenada.

Los Sterling estaban en la pista a pocos metros de ellos. Acababan de aterrizar y los dos, con sus cascos debajo de los brazos, observaban la escena tan romántica que sus amigos estaban protagonizando.

- Fue un buen vuelo. – Miriya le sonrió a su esposo. – Creo que por esta vez lo dejaré vivir, pero sólo por dos razones.

- ¿Y cuáles serían esas razones, mi vida?

- Primera, porque en realidad voló con el corazón… y segunda… bueno¡Sólo míralos, Max! Lo dejaré vivir por Lisa… ¡Lo ama tanto!

- Siempre lo ha hecho. – Max asintió y sonrió complacido. – Él también, siempre la ha amado… sólo que fue un poco difícil romper las barreras y declarar esos sentimientos.

Max puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Miriya y comenzó a guiarla rumbo al hangar. Ella se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia.

- Fue un día muy largo… vamos a casa…

Muy cerca de ellos, sobre la pista de aterrizaje, David Stonewell también observaba aquella escena, sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

- Ese jovencito es el mejor piloto que he visto en mi vida. – un delegado del GTU comentó a sus espaldas. - ¡Jamás había visto a nadie volar como él lo hizo el día de hoy!

- Para mí es mucho más que solo eso. – El doctor Hassan comentó también a espaldas de David. – Es el hombre más enamorado que he visto en mi vida… jamás había visto a un hombre amar a una mujer con la intensidad, la convicción y la pasión con las que él ama a la almirante Hayes.

- El capitán Hunter y la almirante Hayes. – otro de los delegados comentó. – Hacen una bonita pareja.

- ¡Dense prisa o perderán el helicóptero de regreso a ciudad Macross!

Los delegados se alejaron a toda prisa. David miró al doctor Hassan y ambos se sonrieron amigablemente.

- Creo que el día de hoy presenciamos cómo se escribía un capítulo de la historia de la RDF. – Hassan comentó.

- He pasado años trabajando en el proyecto VY-4, doctor Hassan… años respirando, viviendo, soñando, viviendo para ese proyecto… pero nunca hasta hoy vi cristalizado el resultado de tanto trabajo… cuando el capitán Hunter elevó el Lightning III por los aires y comenzó a maniobrar— ¡Fue mágico!

- Lo sé. – Hassan sonrió. – Aunque no fue lo único mágico aquí el día de hoy.

- Por supuesto que no.

El doctor Hassan y David Stonewell miraron por última vez a Lisa y Rick, quienes totalmente desconectados del mundo, seguían totalmente entregados a sus besos y sus caricias. Los dos hombres sonrieron y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el helicóptero que ya esperaba por ellos… ¡Había sido un día demasiado largo!

Sin embargo aquello no parecía importarles ni a la almirante ni al capitán. Ellos estaban en un mundo aparte, un mundo en donde solamente existían ellos dos, donde sólo existía ese momento… los dos juntos, besándose con apasionada ternura bajo el manto estelar y a la luz de la luna bajo la sombra protectora del VY-X4, el caza que algún día sería una pieza fundamental del legendario viaje que los llevaría a las estrellas… y más allá. - - -

-

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

**301106**

* * *


	14. Con el corazón por delante

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

** O o O**

**-**

* * *

**CON EL CORAZÓN POR DELANTE**

**-**

Aquella noche había sido perfecta… tan perfecta como el vuelo de pruebas que el capitán Hunter había llevado a cabo el día previo. Tan perfecta como los registros de vuelo, las evaluaciones de protocolos, los reportes físicos y médicos e incluso los comentarios de los delegados del GTU.

Rick no podía dejar de pensar en todo aquello. El reloj sobre la mesita de noche marcaba las 0512 horas, pero él estaba despierto y alerta, tendido sobre su costado mientras abrazaba el cuerpo desnudo de Lisa, que de espaldas a él, dormía profundamente. Él recorría su brazo suavemente con las yemas de los dedos, acariciando la piel delicada y perfecta de ella, mientras su esencia inundaba los sentidos. Ese aroma fresco, suave y dulce que era tan íntimamente característico de ella. Rick sonrió y escondió su rostro en el cabello color miel de Lisa, respirando profundamente, queriendo intoxicarse con ella, con su aroma, con su presencia, con su calor… con todo lo que ella era y lo que significaba para él.

El capitán Hunter aún sentía que los niveles de adrenalina eran bastante altos en su cuerpo. Después de un vuelo de 14 horas y después de la noche que había pasado con Lisa, él esperaba sentirse cansado, agotado y totalmente somnoliento. Pero no era así, se sentía vivo, lleno de fuerza y de una vitalidad que hacía mucho no sentía. Pero sobre todo se sentía satisfecho y feliz… sentía una plenitud que iba mucho más allá que el mero aspecto físico. Se sentía realizado, como piloto y como hombre. Sin duda estaba pasando por el mejor momento de su vida… ¿O sería acaso que las sorpresas apenas comenzaban y aquello era el comienzo?

- Jamás pensé que viviría algo así. – Pensó. – Nunca me imaginé que la vida llegaría a ser tan buena para mí… que viviría sin sentir esa angustia, ese temor… ese miedo y ese dolor que siempre me acompañaron antes.

Lisa se movió y Rick la observó embelesado mientras ella cambiaba de posición y quedaba de frente a él, inconscientemente buscando su calor y su presencia. Rick la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la besó en medio de los ojos. Ella murmuró algunas palabras incomprensibles y luego volvió a quedarse perfectamente inmóvil. Rick sonrió y se acurrucó contra ella, cerrando los ojos para dormir un poco. Tendría el día libre, aunque aquello no lo emocionaba particularmente sabiendo que Lisa sí tenía que ir a la base y atender varias reuniones.

Imágenes del vuelo del día anterior comenzaron a amontonarse en su cabeza mientras empezaba a sentir una pesada somnolencia. Aún podía sentir correr por sus venas la emoción de volar una nave que nadie más había volado antes en combate… la adrenalina que su cuerpo liberaba en cada uno de los combates que había peleado. Aún sentía su cuerpo reaccionando a las fuerzas G a las que se había sometido… y de pronto aquellas imágenes fueron reemplazadas por otras igualmente excitantes, pero mucho más placenteras… la noche que había compartido con Lisa, con su mujer, después de ese vuelo tan extraordinario.

La necesidad que había tenido de ella había sido demasiado profunda y poderosa como para poder controlarla. Aún estaba acelerado y con los niveles de adrenalina al máximo cuando habían entrado a su casa la noche anterior. No le había dado a Lisa mucha oportunidad de defenderse, pues apenas habían cerrado la puerta cuando él ya la había tomado en brazos y había comenzado a besarla con una urgencia y una desesperación que rayaban en la locura. Ni siquiera habían logrado llegar a su habitación; habían terminado haciendo el amor en un sofá de la sala… pero eso había sido solo el comienzo.

Al parecer Rick no era el único cuya adrenalina estaba al límite esa noche. Lisa había respondido de una manera bastante apasionada a sus reclamos amorosos. El resultado había sido tal, que ahora el capitán se preguntaba como es que no habían terminado incendiado su casa. En ese estado de duermevela en el que se encontraba, el capitán no podía evitar el sonreír al recordar lo increíblemente maravilloso que todo había sido. La manera en cómo Lisa se había entregado a él y cómo lo había también sometido a su voluntad. Ahora la sentía tan tranquila, durmiendo en sus brazos pero en su mente la imagen que tenía era la de Lisa, jadeante y sudorosa, sonriéndole y diciéndole que lo amaba, para después besarlo profundamente en los labios.

El cansancio finalmente comenzó a hacer mella en el cuerpo de Rick. Comenzó a relajarse y cuando sus músculos comenzaron a hacerlo, el agotamiento pareció surgir de lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron definitivamente y su respiración se hizo suave y rítmica. Estaba exhausto y ahora su cuerpo reclamaba el tan merecido y necesario descanso.

Y durmió tan profundamente, que ni siquiera escuchó el reloj despertador ni se percató de que Lisa, tomando unos minutos de su apretada agenda del día, lo contempló dormir mientras ella misma recordaba los sucesos del día anterior. No sintió cuando ella lo besó repetidamente en el rostro y en los labios. Tampoco la sintió dejar la cama… ni el beso de despedida que suavemente le plantó en los labios antes de irse a trabajar.

-

* * *

-

Apenas había puesto un pie dentro de su oficina cuando Lisa se dio cuenta de que el día estaría más ajetreado de lo que ella había imaginado. Kelly apareció, agenda en mano, para recitarle los compromisos que tenía esa mañana. Los delegados del GTU habían tenido de adelantar su regreso a Ciudad Monumento, por un imprevisto que había surgido en el consejo, por lo que había sido necesario mover la reunión que Lisa tendría con ellos esa tarde a la mañana. Aquello había alterado toda la agenda del día y la sargento Hickson había tenido que hacer gala de sus "habilidades de malabarista", como Lisa solía llamarlas, para arreglar los compromisos del día de la almirante.

Al haber estado ausente el día anterior, el trabajo se había amontonado y Lisa pensó que tendría suerte si lograba llegar al medio día en una sola pieza. Kelly le informó que se había tomado la libertad de reagendar algunos compromisos para la próxima semana, tratando con ello de aligerar un poco la carga de trabajo que Lisa tenía para ese día. Ella le agradeció a la sargento por ello y se apresuró a meter algunos documentos en su carpeta con el logotipo de la RDF y a colocarse su gorra de almirante.

- Los delegados la esperan en la sala de juntas. – Kelly le informó.

- Bien… toma todas mis llamadas, Kelly… no me pases ninguna a menos—

- A menos que se trate del capitán Hunter. – La sargento le respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la oficina, prácticamente corriendo hasta la sala de juntas en donde los delegados ya la esperaban. El coronel Maistroff parecía no haber perdido el tiempo, pues mientras la almirante llegaba, él se había encargado de comenzar con algunas consideraciones preliminares. Aquello no pareció ser del agrado de Lisa, quien sin embargo prefirió no hacer comentarios al respecto. Ya le llamaría la atención al coronel en privado después.

La reunión básicamente fue una exhaustiva evaluación del vuelo de pruebas del día anterior. Se revisaron todos los registros, los resultados, algunos videos. Se habló largamente sobre el aspecto financiero del proyecto VF-4 y los convenios que se tenían con las Industrias Stonewell Bellcom. La reunión fue larga y agotadora, pero Lisa se sentía satisfecha. Los delegados se mostraban bastante entusiastas respecto a lo que habían visto el día anterior. No sólo estaban impresionados con el VF-4, sino que estaban bastante satisfechos con el capitán Hunter y el vuelo tan espectacular y perfecto que había llevado a cabo. Era obvio que Rick se había ganado la simpatía de la delegación del GTU y eso enorgullecía a Lisa, quien no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de mirar de soslayo al coronel Maistroff y sentir una íntima satisfacción al ver su gesto de desaprobación y de desdén cada vez que algún delegado elogiaba el desempeño del capitán Hunter.

Aquel desprecio que el coronel sentía por el capitán fue bastante patente cuando algunos delegados comenzaron incluso a dejar entrever las posibilidades de un ascenso para el capitán. Lisa no pudo evitar el sonreír levemente ante aquellos comentarios pero decidió no opinar al respecto, ya que su opinión personal podría ser considerada demasiado parcial en ese caso en particular.

- ¡Es sólo un piloto amateur que por cosas del destino… y por una brillante carrera como trepador social, ha logrado posicionarse en donde se encuentra el día de hoy! – Maistroff finalmente replicó.

Lisa le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero ya uno de los delegados había salido en defensa del piloto.

- Con todo respeto coronel, pero si fue su entrenamiento en el circo del aire lo que hizo que el capitán Hunter tuviera la destreza y las habilidades de vuelo que todos presenciamos ayer, entonces yo sería de la opinión de que todos nuestros pilotos de la RDF deberían ser enviados al circo aéreo como parte de su entrenamiento básico.

Un murmullo de aprobación se dejó escuchar y Lisa no pudo evitar una risita. Maistroff se hundió en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos.

- Ha sido un piloto con demasiada suerte. – Replicó destilando veneno en su voz. – Jamás logré entender porqué su opinión parecía ser tan importante para el almirante Gloval… o porqué la almirante Hayes le tiene tantas consideraciones…

- Pienso que no estamos aquí para discutir los aspectos personales de la vida de nadie, señor. – Otro de los delegados respondió antes de que Lisa pudiera hacerlo. - Pero es un hecho que el capitán Hunter es un verdadero as y eso ni siquiera usted lo puede negar.

- Es un piloto de circo… jamás puso un pie en la academia.

- Toda su preparación fue directamente en el campo de batalla. – Lisa respondió con un tono de voz igualmente frío y contundente. – Coronel Maistroff, hay muchos militares que a pesar de haber pasado años en la Academia jamás han puesto un pie en el campo de batalla… hay demasiados militares de escritorio.

Maistroff entendió perfectamente bien aquella indirecta tan directa que la almirante le había lanzado. Los miembros de la delegación del GTU ya se habían movido al siguiente punto de la orden del día, sin notar el duelo de miradas entre el coronel Maistroff y la almirante Hayes.

-

* * *

-

Lisa no pudo sentirse más feliz cuando Maistroff anunció que volaría a Ciudad Monumento con los delegados después de la junta, por lo que no podría asistir a la reunión de evaluación que estaba programada con la Comisión Científica y los Stonewell.

Aquella segunda reunión fue bastante técnica y minuciosa, pero Lisa se sintió mucho más tranquila y relajada durante el transcurso de la misma. Se analizaron cuidadosamente todos los aspectos técnicos del vuelo del día anterior. Se revisó cada componente de la nave, los resultados de los exámenes que se le habían aplicado al aparato tras el vuelo, incluso las maniobras que se habían llevado a cabo y las recreaciones de combate. El doctor Hassan presentó su reporte médico y físico y las observaciones que tenía sobre las respuestas del cuerpo humano en un vuelo de esa naturaleza en un VF-4. Fue una reunión demasiado larga y exhaustiva. Cuando por fin se dio por terminada, Lisa se sentía agotada y hambrienta.

David Stonewell alcanzó a la almirante en el pasillo, después de que ella se había rezagado un poco hablando con el doctor Hassan y agradeciéndole todas sus atenciones. Le pidió que fuera él quien siguiera siendo el médico de Rick durante el siguiente vuelo de pruebas que se efectuaría en tan solo dos semanas. Cuando David se emparejó con la almirante, notó lo cansada que se veía.

- Se ve exhausta, almirante. Iba a sugerirle que esta noche usted y el capitán Hunter deberían salir a cenar con nosotros, pero supongo que es una mala idea.

- Se lo agradezco mucho, pero en realidad si estoy algo cansada… pero quizás podríamos dejar esa salida para mañana.

- Hmmm… - David lo pensó un poco. – Mi padre tiene que volver a Nuevo Montreal a la brevedad posible pero yo podría quedarme un día más. Quisiera conocer un poco más de Ciudad Macross y pienso que es una buena oportunidad.

Entraron a la oficina de la almirante y ella no se percató en qué momento él se quedó atrás, hablando con Kelly y pidiéndole que fuera su guía de turistas por esa noche. Tampoco notó el hecho de que su siempre atenta asistente ni siquiera había parecido notar su presencia e incluso había pasado por alto el notificarle que alguien la esperaba en su oficina.

Sin embargo aquella fue una sorpresa bien recibida, cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con el capitán Hunter que, en ropa de civil, la esperaba sentado en el sofá mientras se entretenía jugando un videojuego en su teléfono celular.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick se puso de pie de un salto cuando la vio entrar. - ¡Te he extrañado mucho todo el día¡Ni siquiera te despediste de mí esta mañana!

Lisa se acercó a él sonriendo y ambos se besaron en los labios como saludo.

- Estabas profundamente dormido, mi vida. No quise despertarte, te veías agotado.

- ¡Tú te ves agotada! – Rick la tomó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos. – Kelly me dijo que has tenido un día muy pesado… y se nota.

- Sí, supongo que me veo horrible.

- Un poco, sí. – Rick asintió, ganándose de inmediato una mirada asesina por parte del objeto de su amor. – ¡Pero eres hermosa hasta cuando te ves horrible!

- ¡Eres un bobo! – Lisa soltó una risita y se dirigió a su escritorio a dejar su carpeta y su gorra. – Los Stonewell querían que fuéramos a cenar con ellos hoy.

- ¿Y qué les dijiste?

- Que mañana sería mejor para mí… ¡Estoy muerta! – Lisa se dejó caer en su sillón.

- Sí, mañana me parece bien…

- Parece ser que David es el único que irá con nosotros porque su padre debe volver a su casa. Estaba pensando, amor…

- ¿Sí? – Rick se acercó a ella y se recargó en el escritorio. – Conozco esa mirada, estás tramando algo…

- No… - Lisa sonrió levemente. – Pero estaba pensando que mañana podríamos hacer algo para inaugurar oficialmente nuestra casa… no sé, invitar a Max y Miriya… aprovechar que David está aquí, para agradecerle por habernos prestado la cabaña…

Los ojos de Rick y Lisa se encontraron cuando ella mencionó la cabaña e involuntariamente sonrieron. Lisa puso su mano en la cadera de Rick y él colocó la suya en el hombro de ella.

- Me parece buena idea… - Rick asintió entusiasmado. - ¿Qué tal una parrillada en el jardín?

- Hmmm… yo estaba pensando en algo más formal… quizás una cena.

Ambos hicieron una mueca de desencanto y enseguida comenzaron a reír. Era obvio que había cosas que jamás cambiarían y el que ellos a veces no pudieran ponerse de acuerdo era sin duda una de ellas.

- Bien… - Rick se arrodilló frente a Lisa para estar a su nivel y mirarla a los ojos. – Me parece que tendremos que discutir este asunto.

- Yo tengo una mejor idea. – Lisa le sonrió traviesamente y colocó su mano en la mejilla de Rick para atraerlo hacia ella. - ¿Qué te parece si nos besamos mientras lo pensamos?

- ¡Excelente sugerencia, almirante!

Rick había murmurado las últimas palabras contra los labios de Lisa. La mano de ella se deslizó para descansar en la nuca del piloto y mantenerlo cerca de ella. Su otra mano comenzó a acariciarlo con cariño en el pecho y el abdomen. Rick colocó una de sus manos en el cuello de Lisa y siguiendo su ejemplo, aprovechó su mano libre para acariciarla mientras el beso se intensificaba y se hacía más apasionado y profundo.

- Me gustaría que fuera una cena elegante. – Lisa comentó cuando se separaron, mientras le sonreía de una manera tal, que las estrellas parecían brillar en sus ojos esmeralda. – Algo formal… hace mucho que no cocino y me gustaría intentar algunas recetas que mi mamá cocinaba cuando mi papá tenía cenas formales en casa.

- Pero Lisa, eso sería mucho trabajo para ti. – Rick le acariciaba el rostro, totalmente fascinado por aquella mujer que lo volvía loco. – Una parrillada es más divertida… podríamos nadar y asar salchichas… hacer hamburguesas…

- Eso lo podemos hacer el próximo fin de semana con los Sterling… sería más familiar¿No te parece? Es que me gustaría tener a algunos invitados…

- ¿Aparte de los Sterling y David? – Rick preguntó.

- Sí… estaba pensando invitar al doctor Hassan y su esposa. Se ha portado muy bien con nosotros. Me gustaría agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por ti, amor.

- Es cierto. – Rick asintió, pues él también se sentía agradecido con el doctor. – Sí, me parece una buena idea… ¿Piensas invitar a Maistroff?

- ¡Rick! – Lisa replicó, arrugando la nariz y golpeándolo en el hombro.

- ¿Qué¡No me digas que no estás muriéndote por verlo en traje de baño!

- Primero, no… no me estoy muriendo por verlo en traje de baño. No sé porqué piensas que deseo tener pesadillas autoinflingidas por el resto de mi vida. – Rick se rió. - Y segundo¿Todavía estamos discutiendo entre la parrillada y la cena?

- ¿Lo estamos?

- A veces eres imposible. – Lisa quiso parecer ofendida, pero terminó riendo y besándolo suavemente en los labios. – Parece que aún no llegamos a un acuerdo.

- Amor, creo que jamás lograremos estar totalmente de acuerdo pero eso no importa… lo único que es importante es el hecho de que a pesar de nuestras diferencias, los dos marchamos juntos por el mismo camino y en una misma dirección.

- ¡Te quiero, Hunter!

- Yo lo sé. – Él le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante. – Yo también te amo, Elizabeth Hayes.

- ¡Que formalidad!

- Bueno, si vamos a tener esa cena formal es mejor ir ensayando¿No te parece?

- Entonces supongo que esto significa que mi propuesta de cena ha sido aceptada.

- Con dos condiciones. Primera, que me dejes ayudarte a cocinar esa cena tan espectacular que tienes planeada… y segunda, que el próximo fin de semana tengamos esa parrillada con los Sterling.

- ¡Hecho! – Lisa sonrió una de esas sonrisas que comenzaban en sus ojos y se desbordaban en sus labios. – En ese caso voy a llamar a nuestros invitados ahora mismo… oh, Rick… una cosa más.

- ¿Qué cosa, bonita?

- Pues en vista de que seremos parejas… y considerando que David estará solo estaba pensando… en invitar a Kelly también.

Una sonrisa de complicidad apareció en los labios de Rick y ambos se rieron.

- ¿Entonces tú también te has dado cuenta de que esos dos traen algo entre manos? – Rick preguntó divertido.

- Creo que es obvio¿No lo crees?

- Lo es para nosotros. Cuando llegué aquí, Kelly pasó media hora hablándome sobre David Stonewell… creo que han salido a comer juntos en un par de ocasiones.

- En este momento están allá afuera juntos. – Lisa sonrió traviesamente.

- No se diga más… Kelly está invitada… aunque tendré que tener una conversación bastante directa con David… más le vale que sus intenciones con Kelly sean buenas, de otra manera tendrá que vérselas con nosotros. ¿No es así, almirante Hayes?

- Absolutamente, capitán Hunter.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada y se volvieron a besar en los labios, un beso corto y juguetón. Rick ayudó a Lisa a ponerse de pie mientras ella le informaba de todos los pendientes que todavía tenía esa tarde. Él le dijo que primero irían a comer y que no aceptaría un no como respuesta. Rick sacó a Lisa de la oficina y ambos sonrieron cuando notaron que ni Kelly ni David estaban por ahí. Rick condujo a Lisa al estacionamiento de la base y poco más tarde la Freelander negra que era ya tan bien conocida en ese lugar salió de los terrenos militares camino al centro de la ciudad. Ese día Rick no iba a permitir que Lisa comiera en la base, sino que la llevaría a su restaurante favorito.

-

* * *

-

El viernes por la noche Lisa estaba tan agotada que se había ido a dormir temprano. Rick había pasado un par de horas en el estudio, revisando en la computadora los protocolos del tercer vuelo de pruebas que habría de realizar en dos semanas. Lisa se los había entregado esa noche de manera informal y él había decidido comenzar a trabajar en ellos tan pronto como le fuera posible. Ese tercer ejercicio se realizaría aprovechando que el capitán Hunter estaba en las condiciones físicas perfectas en ese momento y considerando que el VF-X4 sólo necesitaría mantenimiento básico para estar listo.

Rick se dio cuenta, al leer aquellos protocolos, que en realidad ese tercer vuelo no era tan complicado. Iba a ser peligroso y arriesgado, pero no complicado. Se probaría la capacidad del VF-4 de llevar a cabo una salida autónoma de la atmósfera terrestre. Los VF-1 no tenían esa capacidad. Rick recordó aquel primer día en la Isla Macross, cuando Roy Fokker los había rescatado a él y a Minmei. Había colocado la cabina del VF-1 de entrenamiento que Rick y Minmei volaban, en el Skull Uno, antes de salir a toda prisa a alcanzar al SDF-1 antes de que éste abandonara la atmósfera terrestre. También recordó la visita que habían hecho al satélite fábrica; en dicha ocasión los VF-1 habían tenido que ser impulsados desde una plataforma de lanzamiento especial.

El capitán Hunter estudió cuidadosamente las especificaciones técnicas del VF-4 y le dio un rápido vistazo a los protocolos del vuelo de pruebas que básicamente consistiría en despegar, alcanzar una velocidad de Mach 5.15 sobre los 30000 m de altura y salir de la atmósfera terrestre. Una vez estabilizada la nave se efectuaría el reingreso y se llevarían a cabo las maniobras de aterrizaje.

- Suena bastante simple. – Rick comentó en voz baja. – Aunque supongo que una salida autónoma no es tan sencilla como puede parecer a simple vista.

Después de dos horas de trabajo, Rick se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y se talló los ojos. El cansancio se estaba apoderando de él otra vez. Había pasado parte de la mañana y toda la tarde trabajando en un proyecto especial en el jardín. Sacó un boceto que tenía en una carpeta sobre el escritorio y sonrió complacido.

- Lisa quería tener una terraza al aire libre, junto a la alberca… para desayunar en los días tibios de primavera o cenar bajo la luz de las estrellas en el verano. Pues con este pequeño proyecto creo que la almirante estará muy complacida.

Rick había diseñado un espacio pequeño pero acogedor cerca de la alberca, con algunas pérgolas que les permitieran ver el cielo. Era por ello que la última vez que habían ido a Ciudad Monumento había comprado herramienta y madera. Ese día finalmente había comenzado a trabajar en su proyecto y se sentía emocionado. Tomó un portarretratos que había sobre el escritorio con una foto de él y Lisa en el bosque. Sonrió al notar lo felices que se veían y la bonita pareja que hacían. Cerró los ojos y casi pudo escuchar la respiración rítmica de Lisa, proveniente de la recamara.

- Bien, hora de dormir.

Rick se puso de pie, apagó la computadora y la lámpara y salió del estudio, estirándose y bostezando perezosamente. Minutos después, vistiendo solamente sus boxers, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y observó a Lisa, quien dormía profundamente.

- ¡Pobrecita, estaba exhausta!

Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó suavemente en la frente. Se tomó su tiempo para observarla con adoración y acariciarle el cabello. Se metió debajo de las sábanas e inmediatamente Lisa se acercó a él, buscando su calor. Rick se movió un poco hasta que encontró una posición cómoda y suspiró profundamente mientras besaba el cabello de Lisa y murmuraba que la amaba. Sus ojos se cerraron y poco después ya dormía profundamente, compartiendo su espacio y su calor con la mujer a la que tanto amaba.

Lisa fue la primera en despertar por la mañana. Eran casi las nueve y el día prometía ser hermoso. El sol entraba a raudales a la habitación y el canto de los pájaros era el único sonido que interrumpía el silencio de esa mañana de sábado. Lisa se tendió de espaldas, se estiró y una sonrisita adormilada apareció en su rostro.

- ¡Es mejor despertar con pajaritos que con la alarma del despertador! – murmuró.

Entreabrió sus ojos y miró junto a ella, donde Rick dormía profundamente, con su brazo sobre el torso de ella. Lisa se movió un poco, acomodando su almohada como soporte contra la cabecera de la cama y quedando en una posición en la que se encontraba medio sentada, recargada contra el respaldo. Rick hizo unos ruiditos guturales con su garganta, como protestando por el movimiento de ella. Se movió un poco y recargó su cabeza en el estómago de Lisa, acurrucándose contra ella. Lisa sonrió con ternura y comenzó a acariciar el cabello rebelde del piloto, sus brazos fuertes y torneados y su espalda musculosa. Aquello pareció agradarle al capitán, quien hizo algunos sonidos de apreciación y se quedó perfectamente inmóvil.

- ¿Cómo hubiera podido vivir sin ti, Rick? – Lisa se preguntó, sin dejar de acariciarlo. – Jamás hubiera podido irme¿sabes? No hubiera podido irme de Ciudad Macross, mucho menos salir al espacio… no sin ti, Rick Hunter… yo sé que la determinación me hubiera fallado en el último momento. ¡No puedo vivir sin ti¡No quiero vivir sin ti!

Lisa se dio el lujo de pasar algunos minutos simplemente observándolo dormir, sin tener encima la presión del trabajo o de una agenda que cumplir. A veces todavía le era difícil asimilar el hecho de que estaban juntos… de que tenían una vida juntos. ¡Cuantas horas había pasado en su oficina, mirando al ventanal y tratando de convencerse de que él iría por ella a su oficina, la besaría y luego los dos se irían en su camioneta a su casa! Aquello parecía un sueño… sin embargo su realidad había superado cualquier sueño o fantasía que ella hubiera podido tener alguna vez.

El cuerpo tibio de Rick contra su piel hacía que su corazón se le acelerara en el pecho. ¡Amaba tanto a ese hombre! Lo amaba como jamás había amado a nadie en su vida; como ella jamás pensó que sería capaz de amar. ¿Qué tenía Rick Hunter que lo hacía diferente y especial? Era mucho más que el simple hecho de que fuera tan atractivo y bien parecido. Él había sido el primer hombre que sinceramente se había interesado en ella, en Lisa Hayes la mujer. Él se había preocupado por ella, él la había rescatado de sí misma…

Había sido un comienzo bastante difícil. ¡La sacaba de sus casillas, la hacía enojar, la provocaba abiertamente! Sin embargo con todo esto él la había hecho volver a sentir… quizás al principio sentía rabia, impotencia, coraje… pero por lo menos sentía. Antes de Rick ella había dejado de tener cualquier tipo de emoción. Él la había despertado, la había hecho volver a respirar… él le había echado a andar el corazón. Él la había hecho enamorarse y amar… amarlo a él con un fuego, una pasión y una intensidad que muchas veces llegaban a asustarla. A veces pensaba que lo que sentía por Rick era algo mucho más poderoso que simplemente amor. La palabra "amor" no era lo suficientemente fuerte o profunda para definir sus sentimientos por ese hombre que descansaba totalmente vulnerable sobre su estómago.

Lisa se inclinó sobre él y lo besó suavemente en la frente. Comenzó a deslizarse en su almohada hasta quedar a nivel del piloto, quien se había movido al sentir que ella lo hacía y ahora descansaba de espaldas al lado de Lisa. Ella se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en la mejilla, dejando que sus labios acariciaran su piel hasta llegar a su cuello. Rick gimió suavemente y ella sonrió. Con su lengua probó toda la longitud del cuello del piloto hasta que sus labios se posaron en ese punto mágico detrás de su oreja. El cuerpo de Rick se arqueó involuntariamente y un suspiro escapó de sus pulmones.

- ¡Lisa…! – murmuró aún dormido.

- Buena respuesta, capitán. – Ella susurró contra su piel, sonriendo complacida. – Creo que el día de hoy está de suerte… le voy a dar un despertar bastante placentero…

Lisa comenzó a besarlo y a acariciarlo traviesamente, preguntándose cuanto tiempo podría resistir él antes de despertar. Rick comenzó a emitir pequeños sonidos guturales con su garganta y a moverse un poco, obviamente sintiendo las caricias de la almirante que cada vez se volvían más intensas e íntimas. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió el peso de Lisa sobre su cuerpo. Lo primero que vio fueron un par de ojos verdes que lo observaban con amor y que eran enmarcados por un velo de cabello color miel que resplandecía con la luz de aquella mañana primaveral.

- ¡Buenos días, capitán Hunter! – ella lo saludó con una voz musical y llena de cariño.

Rick sonrió, tratando de enfocar su mirada y aclarar sus pensamientos. No estaba seguro de si aquello en realidad estaba sucediendo o era solo un sueño, pero el beso tibio y húmedo que sintió en su cuello terminó por convencerlo de que aquello era realidad.

- ¿Me va a despertar de esta manera cada sábado, almirante? – Preguntó él con esa voz ronca y adormilada que a ella le encantaba.

- ¿Le gustaría que lo hiciera, capitán?

Rick sonrió y atrajo a Lisa hacia él. Sus labios se encontraron y comenzaron a besarse, suavemente al principio pero intensificando el beso a medida que transcurrían los segundos. Las manos del capitán ya se estaban deshaciendo de la molesta ropa de dormir de Lisa y ella había hecho lo mismo con el boxer de él.

- Me encanta que hagas esto, Lisa. – Rick susurró contra sus labios. - ¡Me encanta que me provoques de esta manera!

Lisa sonrió y comenzó a besarlo en el rostro, en la comisura de sus labios, en su barbilla, que se sentía rasposa a esas horas de la mañana, comenzó a bajar por su cuello provocando que el capitán suspirara y gimiera sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar, amor? – Lisa preguntó seductoramente mientras le besaba el pecho y lo acariciaba de una manera que lo hacía perder el control.

Rick gruñó casi desesperadamente y con un movimiento rápido y preciso invirtió la posición, quedando ahora él sobre ella y aprisionándole las manos por las muñecas por encima de sus hombros.

- Te quiero a ti…

El capitán murmuró contra la piel de su cuello mientras comenzaba a besarla profunda e íntimamente. Lisa cerró los ojos y no opuso resistencia, se dedicó a disfrutar el momento. Los suaves gemidos y la respiración entrecortada de ella terminaron por hacer que Rick perdiera todo control sobre sí mismo. Liberó sus manos de su prisión y comenzó a acariciarla desesperadamente en todo el cuerpo.

- Lisa… siénteme, Lisa… - murmuró en su oído.

Las manos de ella comenzaron a recorrerle todo el cuerpo de la manera que ella bien sabía que a él le gustaba. Rick comenzó a gemir involuntariamente al sentir esas olas de placer intenso que sólo ella podía provocar en él. Aquello hizo que ella sintiera una satisfacción íntima y muy especial. Él sintió que no podía resistir más. Con una precisión nacida de la práctica, el capitán Hunter acopló su cuerpo al de ella de una manera perfecta y capturó sus ojos verdes en los profundamente azules de él.

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente; Lisa apartó el cabello de la frente sudorosa de Rick y un suspiro escapó de su pecho cuando sintió cómo él entraba en ella, lentamente, dándose su tiempo, sin perder el contacto visual. Los ojos de él se cerraron involuntariamente al sentirse totalmente dentro de ella, en ese lugar tan tibio y suave que él sabía que solo le pertenecía a él. Los labios de Lisa ya habían encontrado los suyos y así, mientras se entregaban a un beso profundo y muy íntimo, hicieron el amor sin prisas, sintiéndose mutuamente, dejándose llevar por las emociones, los sentimientos y las sensaciones que el uno provocaba en el otro.

Minutos más tarde ambos yacían en la cama, aún siendo uno sólo y sin haber regresado del todo de aquel estado de absoluta paz y placer profundo al que llegaban en cada una de sus uniones intimas. Rick descansaba sobre ella, su cuerpo aún temblaba ligeramente y su respiración era irregular y entrecortada. Lisa descansaba debajo de él, abrazándolo estrechamente y sintiendo el aliento caliente e intenso del piloto contra su cuello.

- ¿Crees que podamos… utilizar este reloj despertador… cada fin de semana? – Rick murmuró contra el cuello de ella.

Lisa soltó una risita y besó a Rick en la mejilla.

- Es mucho mejor que la alarma del reloj de siempre…

- O que el canto de un gallo…

Lisa se rió otra vez, imaginando a un gallo cantando a los pies de su cama. Rick también se rió, aún sin recuperar del todo su respiración y ritmo cardiaco. Levantó el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos y miró a Lisa. Ella le sonreía de una manera que hacía resplandecer el esmeralda profundo de sus ojos. Él la besó suavemente en cada uno de sus ojos y luego en la frente. Lisa le acarició suavemente su rostro sudoroso.

- Me gusta estar contigo. – Ella le dijo. – No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, Rick Hunter.

- No tienes porqué hacerlo, hermosa. Yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte… no sin ti.

Rick la volvió a besar en la frente y enseguida se apartó de ella, no queriendo incomodarla con el peso de su cuerpo. Se acostó de espaldas y Lisa inmediatamente se acurrucó contra él, recargando su cabeza en su pecho y acariciándolo cariñosamente. Rick colocó uno de sus brazos debajo de su cabeza a manera de almohada y con el otro comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Lisa. Ambos tenían sonrisas de profunda satisfacción y felicidad en sus labios. Por un momento los dos estuvieron en silencio, sintiendo la plenitud de su amor. Después comenzaron a hablar y lo hicieron por horas. Hablaron de todo y de nada: temas profundos, temas triviales, temas importantes, temas sin importancia. Contaron chistes, hicieron bromas, compartieron rumores y chismes, se rieron, se pusieron sentimentales, discutieron por las cosas más triviales del mundo y se hicieron rabiar mutuamente para luego reconciliarse con un beso. Así pasaron la mañana juntos y felices en la cama.

Era casi medio día cuando finalmente ambos dejaron de hablar. Lisa estaba sentada, con la espalda recargada contra la cabecera de la cama y cubierta con una sábana que le pasaba por debajo de los brazos, dejando al descubierto sus hombros desnudos. Rick estaba sentado frente a ella en boxers, a los pies de la cama, con sus rodillas pegadas contra su pecho. Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada mientras sonreían. Jamás dejaría de sorprenderles el hecho de que, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasaran juntos, los temas de conversación nunca parecían agotarse entre ellos.

Finalmente decidieron dejar la cama, tomar un baño juntos como era su costumbre cada vez que tenían tiempo, almorzar algo ligero para después, vestidos con ropas cómodas e informales, ir al mercado de Ciudad Macross a comprar lo que necesitaban para preparar la cena de la noche.

-

* * *

-

Había muchas cosas acerca de Lisa que parecían fascinar y encantar a Rick. El verla cocinar era sin duda una de ellas. Ella había encontrado unas antiguas recetas de familia entre las cosas que habían rescatado de la residencia de los Hayes y había decidido que aquel era el día perfecto para preparar esos platillos que a su madre le salían tan bien. Lisa había comentado que no había vuelto a probar aquella comida desde que su madre había muerto. Rick pensaba que probar esos platillos después de tanto tiempo le traería fuertes recuerdos a Lisa, de su familia y su infancia.

Él había resultado ser el ayudante perfecto. Después de todo él también sabía cocinar, aunque a decir verdad jamás había preparado platillos tan complicados como los que Lisa estaba cocinando para esa noche. Pero valía la pena todo el trabajo, tan sólo por verla moverse por la cocina con tanta seguridad, manteniendo un ojo vigilante en todo, mientras seguía contándole a Rick muchas historias sobre su infancia y sus padres. Él estaba absolutamente fascinado con aquella mujer.

Se dieron un pequeño receso para comer algo ligero para luego preparar los postres que resultaron ser la mejor parte de aquel banquete. Lisa horneó un delicioso pastel de frutas secas, preparó un postre de frutas con miel y algunas galletas. La casa se había impregnado de un delicioso olor que hizo que Rick recordara las navidades de su infancia. Era cierto que apenas estaban en marzo, pero el olor de los pasteles recién horneados y la "comida elegante", como él había llamado a las recetas de Lisa, lo hizo recordar cuando él, siendo apenas un niño, ayudaba a su mamá a preparar la cena de navidad. Su familia jamás tuvo demasiado dinero y ese era el día en el que sus padres se daban el lujo de gastar un poco más para preparar una cena especial.

Mientras esperaban que los postres estuvieran listos, Lisa y Rick salieron al patio y se sentaron a un lado de la alberca mientras tomaban un vaso de jugo de naranja y conversaban sobre esas navidades en la granja de los Hunter. Él apreciaba el hecho de que Lisa siempre se mostrara tan interesada en sus historias y en su familia, siendo que no había realmente nada de especial o particular en ella. Eran esos momentos cuando él realmente se convencía de que ella lo amaba por lo que él era y por quién él era.

Eran poco más de las seis de la tarde cuando Lisa acabó de poner la mesa y Rick de limpiar la cocina. Ambos se encontraron en la puerta del comedor y se sonrieron satisfechos. Tenían alrededor de 90 minutos para bañarse y vestirse, pues sus invitados llegarían a las 2000 horas.

Rick se sorprendió cuando vio lo elegante que lucía el comedor con la vajilla puesta. Por un momento tuvo que sacudir la cabeza y convencerse a sí mismo de que aquella era su casa… era realmente la casa en la que vivía con Lisa. ¡Era un lugar hermoso! Mientras Lisa iba a arreglar algún detalle sobre la mesa, él la observaba embelesado. _"Es un hogar, un verdadero hogar… es mi hogar."_ Pensaba mientras seguía los movimientos de Lisa con la mirada.

Lisa tenía pensamientos muy similares en su mente en esos momentos. Siendo apenas una niña había visto muchas veces a su madre preparar diligentemente la cena y arreglar perfectamente el comedor de su casa para recibir visitas importantes, amigos de alto rango del almirante Hayes. Ahora ella estaba haciendo lo mismo que su madre había hecho tanto tiempo atrás y eso la hacía sentirse a la vez nostálgica y orgullosa. Cuando todo estuvo perfecto, Lisa se acercó a Rick y ambos se besaron suavemente en los labios.

- Es la primera vez que tendremos amigos cenando con nosotros. – Lisa comentó. – Es nuestra primera cena oficial, como pareja… en nuestra casa.

- Sí… - Rick sonrió emocionado. – Lisa, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Lisa sonrió y sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

- No amor… tú eres quien me ha hecho a mí la mujer más feliz del universo.

- Hmmm… - Rick la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo a él. - ¿Crees que tengamos tiempo, antes de que vengan los invitados, de hacernos felices mutuamente?

Lisa se rió suavemente y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse. El capitán se rió también y la besó suavemente en los labios.

- El que calla otorga, almirante.

Lisa no opuso resistencia cuando él la levantó en brazos y la condujo a su recamara, mientras le prometía que estarían listos a tiempo para recibir a sus amigos… ¡Y estarían muy felices además!

-

* * *

-

Rick estaba en la sala, seleccionando algunos CDs de música para acompañar la cena de esa noche. Debía de ser música suave y elegante, algo que complementara el ambiente de esa cena formal y que fuera agradable para sus invitados. Lisa entró a aquella habitación y sonrió al mirar a su piloto que estaba tan absorto en su selección musical, que ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. Ella se tomó un momento para admirar a Rick Hunter y lo apuesto que se veía aquella noche con el traje que llevaba puesto y la manera en como había tratado de controlar un poco su cabello rebelde. Lisa suspiró, su caballero de dorada armadura se veía simplemente deslumbrante.

La música suave comenzó a invadir el ambiente y Rick sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando finalmente notó a Lisa parada en la puerta. Sus cejas se levantaron y sus ojos mostraron su sorpresa al verla tan hermosa aquella noche, con un vestido color verde turquesa que hacía que sus ojos brillaran como un par de estrellas en lo más profundo de la noche.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick se acercó a ella lentamente. - ¡Te ves preciosa!

- Tú no estás nada mal, piloto.

Rick sonrió y se inclinó para besarle la mano que ella le había ofrecido. Luego la miró a los ojos y le acarició el cabello que se sintió suave y sedoso entre sus dedos. Lentamente comenzó a guiarla al centro de la sala.

- ¿Me concedería esta pieza, mi bella dama?

- ¡Será un placer, mi apuesto caballero!

Rick atrajo a Lisa contra él y sonrió cuando ella recargó su mejilla contra la suya. Ambos comenzaron a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la melodía. Él aspiró profundamente y sonrió al reconocer el perfume que Lisa se había puesto, el mismo que él le había regalado para su cumpleaños.

- ¿No es extraño, amor? – ella preguntó.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno… el pensar que ahora somos nosotros los que hacemos cosas que nuestros padres solían hacer…

- Te refieres a—

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió. – No, me refiero a esto… es decir, a esta cena… a tener huéspedes, a prepara cenas elegantes para ellos… no lo sé… hasta hace unos meses el prospecto de una vida normal parecía algo tan lejano e imposible… a veces siento que esto es un sueño… y me rehúso a despertar.

- No amor, no es un sueño… - Rick frotó su mejilla suavemente contra la de ella. – Es real, Lisa… tú eres real. Eres la mujer más verdadera y auténtica que he conocido en mi vida… ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo?

- ¿Qué?

- Pues… yo conocí a una chica, alguien a quien aprendí a respetar y a admirar… era una joven teniente comandante de la RDF… pero luego me di cuenta de que con ella tenía una afinidad que no había tenido jamás con nadie en el mundo… disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ella, siempre podía hablar con ella de cualquier cosa. Ella siempre me escuchaba, me apoyaba, me orientaba, me aconsejaba… ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, alguien en quien siempre podía confiar, alguien que siempre me cuidaba la espalda… mi ángel guardián en las batallas… quien esperaba por mí después de cada combate…

- Rick… - Lisa se acercó aún más a él.

- Y esta mujer a la que tanto admiro y respeto… quien es mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi cómplice, mi guía, mi ángel… esa mujer es la mujer de quien me enamoré… ¡Soy un hombre con suerte!

Rick se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Ella le sonreía con tanto amor y tanta ternura, que hizo que en él se despertara una vez más ese instinto de protección hacia ella. Sintió esa urgencia de sentir que ella le pertenecía a él y sólo a él. En los últimos días había sentido muy frecuentemente un instinto de territorialidad alrededor de ella… un sentimiento que lo hacía sentir la necesidad de pertenecerle a ella, de saber que entre ellos existía un lazo, un compromiso, una unión fuerte y perdurable.

- Quiero casarme contigo, Lisa Hayes. – Rick pensó, mientras se perdía en sus ojos esmeraldas. - ¡Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado!

Lisa notó la intensidad y el fuego en la mirada del piloto y sus labios se entreabrieron para preguntarle qué era lo que estaba pensando, pero el sonido del timbre de la puerta los sobresaltó, haciendo que se detuvieran de golpe. Ambos sonrieron y Lisa le acomodó la corbata a Rick.

- Parece que nuestros invitados han llegado, capitán. ¡Listo¡Se ve muy apuesto!

- Y usted se ve hermosa, almirante. – Rick la besó en la mejilla y le ofreció su brazo galantemente.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los Sterling, quienes se mostraron bastante sorprendidos por la elegancia con la que Rick y Lisa los recibieron. Cuando los hicieron pasar a la sala, Miriya hizo algunos comentarios sobre lo elegante que era aquel lugar, "como salido de un programa de televisión", comentó. Rick les sirvió algo de beber y luego fue a sentarse a lado de Lisa, aunque dos minutos más tarde tuvo que ir a abrir la puerta otra vez para recibir al doctor Hassan y a su esposa Tanya, quien resultó ser una persona bastante agradable y amistosa. Casi inmediatamente se enfrascó en una animada conversación con Lisa y Miriya, mientras Rick hacía que Saleh se sintiera cómodo compartiendo aquellos momentos con él y con Max.

David Stonewell y Kelly llegaron 15 minutos después. Rick, Lisa, Max y Miriya se sorprendieron al ver el cambio tan radical de la sargento Hickson esa noche. Estaban acostumbrados a verla como una chica de 19 años, vestida con su uniforme militar durante sus horas de trabajo. Fuera del trabajo generalmente la veían vestida con pantalones de tipo militar, sudaderas de colores vivos, gorras y sus lentes que ocultaban sus enormes ojos azules. Generalmente llevaba el cabello recogido en una colita de caballo. Todos la habían adoptado como su hermana menor quizás por esa aura de inocencia e ingenuidad casi infantil que la rodeaba. Pero esa noche se veía bastante bonita con su cabello rubio suelto y sus ojos azules que esta vez no eran ocultados por sus anteojos.

David sonreía, obviamente encantado al estar acompañado por aquella mujer que, en palabras de Miriya, era como el _"pato horrible de los cuentos que luego se había convertido en un pato bonito"_. Lisa la corrigió diciéndole que era patito feo, no pato horrible y que en realidad se había convertido en un cisne y no en un pato bonito. Aquella corrección no pareció interesarle particularmente a la zentraedi, quien sin embargo trató de comprender la lógica detrás de las diferencias que Lisa le señalaba… sin duda la cultura humana era difícil de comprender.

Lisa y Rick atendieron a sus invitados de una manera solicita y esmerada. Muy pronto todos se habían enfrascado en una interesante conversación y era más que obvio que las cuatro parejas parecían entenderse bastante bien. Mientras hablaban, Max no podía dejar de notar la manera en cómo Rick sostenía la mano de Lisa, como se la masajeaba inadvertidamente, cómo ella le acariciaba la rodilla y como involuntariamente se llevaba la mano de él a los labios para besarle suavemente los nudillos. El comandante Sterling se lo había hecho notar a su esposa y ambos sonreían complacidos al ver la intimidad y el cariño que Lisa y Rick parecían emanar aquella noche.

- No me sorprendería que terminaran comprometiéndose y casándose muy pronto. – Miriya comentó en voz baja a Max cuando Rick y Lisa se disculparon para ir a la cocina. - ¿Tú crees que hayan estado uniendo sus labios… y sus cuerpos… antes de que llegáramos?

- Miriya, amor… lo que se ve no se pregunta. – Max le guiñó el ojo a su esposa.

- Hacen una linda pareja. – La doctora Tanya comentó en voz alta. - ¡Se ven muy enamorados!

- ¡Están muy enamorados! – Max recalcó, con una sonrisa en los labios. – Su historia de amor ha sido bastante complicada pero afortunadamente para todos los que la presenciamos desde el inicio, ha tenido un final feliz… o más bien, un nuevo principio.

Mientras sus huéspedes comentaban los pormenores de su historia de amor en la sala, Lisa y Rick estaban en la cocina ocupados en servir la cena. Había algo que era profundamente familiar en todo aquello, algo que tanto a Lisa como a Rick les hacía sentir contentos y emocionados. Aquella noche ambos se sentían realmente como si fueran una familia.

- Ayúdame a vaciar la sopa en esta sopera, amor. – Lisa decía, mientras ella colocaba el guisado en una elegante charola.

- Sí, claro… ¡Hmmm, huele delicioso!

- ¡Espero que les guste! – Lisa sonó un poco nerviosa, parada en medio de la cocina y mirando a su alrededor.

- ¡Claro que les va a gustar! Te esforzaste mucho para preparar estas antiguas recetas de familia y sé que les van a encantar, no tengo duda al respecto. – Rick la besó en la mejilla de pasada. - ¿A dónde quieres que lleve la sopa?

- Oh… a la mesa del trinchador… quiero tener todo a la mano allá para cuando tenga que servir.

- ¡Hecho!

Mientras terminaban de prepararlo todo, los dos comentaban sobre el cambio tan radical de Kelly, lo emocionado que David se veía y lo agradable que era la esposa del doctor Hassan. Unas risas se escucharon provenientes de la sala y Rick y Lisa se sonrieron, sintiéndose satisfechos de saber que sus huéspedes estaban pasando un buen rato.

Cuando Rick les pidió que pasaran a la mesa, todos se sorprendieron por la elegancia, la clase y el buen gusto del comedor de la casa del almirantazgo. Pero aquel impacto visual fue pronto sustituido por un delicioso aroma que les indicó que estaban a punto de probar una de las mejores cenas de sus vidas.

- Espero que les guste. – Lisa les sonrió, al tiempo que con la mano les indicaba que tomaran sus asientos. – Preparé algunas antiguas recetas de familia que mi madre solía cocinar para cenas especiales con los compañeros del ejército de mi padre.

Todos pudieron constatar esa noche que la almirante Hayes no sólo tenía habilidades excepcionales como líder militar, sino que su talento culinario era más que remarcable. La cena fue deliciosa; los platillos, que fueron abundantes y presentados con gran clase, parecían haber sido traídos de algún restaurante gourmet. La conversación también fue agradable y bastante amena. Todos disfrutaron el momento y pasaron un buen rato. Rick y Lisa no podían evitar en sonreírse de vez en cuando, sintiéndose satisfechos con la manera en la que aquella cena se estaba desarrollando. Ellos mismos estaban pasando momentos muy agradables en compañía de aquellas personas, sus amigos.

Después de cenar, Lisa les indicó que podían pasar a la sala, en donde les serviría los postres acompañados de té y café. En esa habitación había muchos objetos que fueron el centro de la conversación: algunas pertenencias del almirante Hayes que ahora decoraban la sala de su hija, algunas antigüedades de la familia y sobre todo, en el lugar de honor, una serie de portarretratos con fotografías de Lisa y Rick en varios instantes de sus vidas, desde la Academia militar de Lisa, hasta fotos que David enseguida reconoció que habían sido tomadas en el bosque cerca de la cabaña de los Stonewell.

Lisa deleitó a sus invitados tocando un par de piezas musicales al piano y poco después los chicos se enfrascaron en una entretenida conversación sobre uno de sus temas favoritos: las naves VF, mientras que las chicas comenzaron a hablar de muchos temas diferentes, desde la vida de una mujer dentro de las fuerzas armadas, hasta la mejor manera de preparar un buen pan de zanahoria.

Eran las 2300 horas cuando Lisa y Rick despidieron a sus invitados. Max y Miriya fueron los primeros en disculparse, pues la niñera que estaba cuidando a Dana debía volver a su casa. Rick les hizo la invitación para la parrillada del siguiente sábado, lo cuál los emocionó bastante. El doctor Hassan y Tanya también pasaron a retirarse casi enseguida, pues la guardia de ella comenzaba en seis horas y quería dormir un poco antes de entrar de servicio. Mientras los anfitriones estaban ocupados despidiendo a los Sterling y a los Hassan, David y Kelly se habían retirado sutilmente al jardín trasero de la casa del almirantazgo. Cuando Rick y Lisa volvieron a la sala, ellos entraron otra vez y les dijeron que ellos también se retiraban.

- Sí, las niñas deben de estar en casa antes de la media noche. – Rick bromeó, lanzándole una sonrisa a Kelly.

- ¡Oh, no capitán Hunter! – Kelly le sonrió a David. – De hecho queremos ir a bailar… la noche es joven y hay que divertirse.

- ¿No vienen con nosotros? – David les preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

- En realidad ya es algo tarde… - Lisa se justificó.

- Y estamos algo cansados. – Rick puso su brazo en torno a la cintura de Lisa y la atrajo contra sí. – Pero ustedes diviértanse y disfrútenlo.

Mientras se dirigían a la puerta, Rick tomó a David por el codo y lo hizo detenerse.

- David… hay algo que Lisa y yo queremos decirte.

- Sí es sobre la cabaña, - David sonrió. – Ya me lo dijeron antes y te aseguro Rick, no hay nada que agradecer.

- Sí bueno, - Rick se encogió de hombros. – Además de eso… es sobre Kelly… ella es mucho más que sólo la asistente de Lisa, ambos la vemos como a una hermana… es huérfana y su vida no ha sido fácil… solo te pedimos que la cuides mucho¿de acuerdo?

- No se preocupen. – David asintió. – Rick, tú sabes que yo soy un caballero.

El capitán Hunter asintió con la cabeza y los dos se acercaron a Lisa y Kelly, quienes hablaban y reían en la puerta. David le ofreció su brazo a la sargento y después de las despedidas reglamentarias, los últimos invitados se marcharon, dejando a Lisa y Rick solos en la casa.

El capitán cerró la puerta y apagó las luces. Lisa ya se había dejado caer en el sofá de la sala. Él se acercó a ella por detrás y comenzó a masajearle suavemente los hombros.

- Me parece que fue un éxito, almirante. ¡Somos unos anfitriones fenomenales! Y tu cena… ¡Lisa, estuvo deliciosa!

- Todavía queda algo de pastel. – Lisa le sonrió a Rick. - ¿Quieres un poco?

Rick se rió cuando la vio ir a donde estaba el pastel y servirse otro pedazo. Lisa era adicta a lo dulce y era algo que a él le parecía fascinante… el conocer esos pequeños detalles que podrían parecer tan banales o sin importancia lo hacía sentir cerca de ella. Lisa le entregó un plato con una rebanada de pastel y ambos se sentaron en el sofá a comérselo. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y una lámpara era la única iluminación de esa habitación. Mientras se comían el pastel los dos comentaron sobre los pormenores de la cena de esa noche y lo mucho que ambos la habían disfrutado.

Después de dar cuenta de aquel bocadillo de media noche, Lisa subió las piernas al sofá y se recargó en el pecho de Rick. Él la recibió con una sonrisa en los labios y le besó el cabello.

- ¡Me siento tan feliz! – Ella comentó en un suspiro. – Todo es tan perfecto… Rick, yo—

- ¡Shhhh! – él la acalló suavemente. – Yo lo sé, amor. No necesitas decirlo. Lo único que lamento es todo el tiempo que desperdiciamos.

- No creo que debamos lamentar lo que sucedió. Después de todo fueron todas esas experiencias las que nos hicieron llegar hasta este momento. ¿No te parece?

- Supongo que sí… es cierto que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.

Lisa miró a Rick y él le sonrió con ternura antes de inclinarse a besarla en los labios. Lisa se enderezó un poco para recibir aquel beso cargado de ternura. Los dos estuvieron besándose por varios minutos. Eran besos suaves, lentos, íntimos, dulces y muy románticos. En algún rincón de su mente Lisa no pudo evitar el recordar que hasta hacía unos meses una escena como la que estaba viviendo en ese momento era su sueño más anhelado. Era por ello que ella apreciaba cada momento, cada segundo, cada instante que pasaba al lado de su piloto. Nunca, jamás daría nada por hecho con él. Cada latido de su corazón y cada respiración eran un milagro para ella desde que estaba con él.

- ¿Qué te parece si mañana limpiamos todo este desastre de platos sucios? – Rick sugirió, separándose de ella el espacio necesario para hablar.

- De acuerdo. – Lisa volvió a besarlo suavemente en los labios.

Rick se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano galantemente a Lisa. Ella le sonrió y tomó la mano que él le ofrecía. La música suave y cadenciosa aún se escuchaba como sonido de fondo y el capitán Hunter no olvidaba que antes de que sus invitados llegaran habían dejado un baile a medias. Ambos bailaron juntos por espacio de una hora, moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de la música, a veces hablando suavemente al oído del otro, o simplemente disfrutando en silencio su mutua compañía y el contacto cálido de sus cuerpos.

Después de bailar todavía tuvieron ánimos para salir al jardín y observar las estrellas por unos momentos, mientras hablaban sobre los planes que tenían y sus sueños para el futuro. Sin duda para ellos en ese momento la vida era perfecta. Cuando finalmente decidieron ir a su habitación, los dos se sentían felices, satisfechos, plenos y muy emocionados. Había bastado que ambos aceptaran sus mutuos sentimientos, que ambos tomaran el reto de vivir su amor y consagrarse mutuamente a lo que sentían el uno por el otro, sólo había bastado ese simple acto de aceptación para que súbitamente el mundo se convirtiera en un lugar perfecto… y para que sus vidas finalmente parecieran tener un rumbo, un sentido y una dirección. Ese era el milagro de su amor.

-

* * *

-

El lunes en la mañana la almirante Hayes llegó a la base tarareando una tonadita y con una sonrisa en los labios. Saludó a Kelly, quien se encontraba atendiendo el teléfono en esos momentos y entró a su oficina. Colgó su bolsa de mensajero y su gorra de almirante en un perchero y tomó los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio. Comenzó a leerlos sin prisa, enterándose de los pendientes que tenía durante el día.

- ¿Almirante Hayes? – Kelly entró, tocando la puerta con los nudillos.

- ¡Adelante Kelly¿Cómo está la agenda del día?

- Tiene la mañana libre de juntas, almirante. Pero tienen que revisar todos esos documentos, firmarlos y autorizarlos. Por la tarde sí tiene un par de compromisos, pero le dejé libre un par de horas al medio día para que pueda comer con el capitán Hunter.

- ¡Gracias Kelly! – Lisa sonrió, agradecida.

- Almirante… solo quiero que esté sobre aviso…

- ¿De qué¿Qué sucedió?

Kelly puso un periódico sobre el escritorio de Lisa y ella hizo un gesto de fastidio cuando vio una fotografía de la casa del almirantazgo. Comenzó a leer y arrugó el entrecejo mientras avanzaba en la lectura.

- ¡Vaya! – Comentó. – Parece ser que uno no tiene privacidad… una simple cena de amigos se convirtió en toda una noticia en Ciudad Macross… _"La almirante Hayes organiza cena formal con un grupo de miembros de la RDF y la Stonewell Bellcom… se comienza a entrever la constitución de una nueva cúpula de poder dentro de la organización militar"_. – Lisa leyó con fastidio. - ¿De qué se trata esto¡Fue sólo una cena!

- Lo sé, almirante… pero pensé que sería bueno que usted leyera la nota y estuviera preparada. Tengo la impresión de que alguien vendrá a restregarle esta noticia en el rostro en el transcurso de la mañana.

- Sí, yo también presiento lo mismo. – Lisa se dejó caer en su asiento, suspirando con cierta frustración. – Bueno, supongo que cuando eres almirante de la RDF es inevitable estar en el centro de la atención… ¡Gracias por el aviso, Kelly! Estaré alerta… ah, y una cosa más, quiero que hables con los de Relaciones Públicas… necesitamos controlar este tipo de notas periodísticas antes de que salgan de control y puedan causar conflictos dentro de la RDF.

- A sus órdenes, almirante. ¿Quiere que les pida que vengan a verla?

- Sí, de inmediato.

Kelly saludó militarmente y salió de la oficina. Lisa hizo un gesto de resignación y arrojó el periódico a un lado. Lo último que ella quería y necesitaba era que su vida privada se convirtiera en una telenovela.

-

* * *

-

Tal y como lo habían anticipado, un par de horas más tarde el coronel Maistroff entró a la oficina de Lisa y exigió hablar con ella. Kelly trató de calmarlo un poco, pero fue inútil; los gritos del coronel hicieron que Lisa saliera de su oficina y lo encarara en el recibidor.

- ¡Coronel Maistroff, le pido atentamente que no venga a mi oficina a protagonizar este tipo de escenas! No creo que la sargento Hickson se merezca sus gritos y pienso que debe mostrar respeto por el lugar en el que se encuentra.

- Es gracioso que usted hable de respeto, almirante Hayes, cuando respeto es lo último que usted parece estar dando a mi persona y a mi estatus dentro de la RDF. – El coronel arrojó el periódico sobre el escritorio de Kelly. - ¿Así que está formando ya una nueva cúpula de poder, no es así, almirante? Debí suponerlo desde el principio… de nada valió que yo le diera mi voto de confianza, en la primera oportunidad que tiene me hace a un lado… no entiendo como es que una militar de carrera como usted prefiere rodearse de simples pilotos de ocasión como lo son el capitán Hunter y el comandante Sterling en lugar de buscar el apoyo de militares de profesión.

- Coronel, esta cena a la que la nota periodística se refiere fue estrictamente personal. El capitán Hunter y yo simplemente invitamos a unos amigos a una cena íntima. Que los periodistas interpreten las cosas a su modo y conveniencia no es culpa mía. Entiendo que se sienta ofendido, pero las cosas no son así y ya hablé con Relaciones Públicas para que se tomen cartas en el asunto.

- No importa como sean las cosas, almirante… lo que importa es como parecen ser. Y ante la gente de Macross, incluso ante el consejo yo voy a quedar excluido de la cadena de mandos de la RDF solo porque la almirante tuvo una cena intima con sus amigos.

- ¿Está diciendo que debo renunciar a mi vida privada solo para que usted conserve su estatus dentro de la RDF?

- No estoy diciendo nada… pero por lo menos debería tener la atención de invitarme cuando se lleven a cabo actos de esta naturaleza. Lo quiera o no, almirante Hayes, usted es el centro de atención en estos momentos… por alguna razón la gente está fascinada con su historia de cuento de hadas y claro, muchos esperan el desenlace fatal… o el "vivieron felices para siempre"… sin embargo eso ya no es de mi incumbencia. Lo único que le pido es que sea cuidadosa con lo que hace… una persona en su posición no puede darse el lujo de tener una vida privada.

Maistroff hizo un saludo militar bastante forzado y enseguida se retiró de la oficina. Kelly miró a Lisa, quien se había recargado en el escritorio y suspiraba profundamente.

- No le haga caso, almirante… el coronel sólo está haciendo uno de sus berrinches.

- Sólo quisiera que hubiera alguna manera de arreglar estas situaciones. No nos hace ningún bien que cosas como esta pasen dentro de la RDF… los chismes pueden causar más daño que un ataque zentraedi. Creo que tendré que hablar seriamente con varias personas para evitar situaciones de este estilo… los medios de comunicación no pueden hacer esto… una cosa es la libertad de expresión, otra muy diferente es la libertad de especulación.

- Es cierto, almirante… yo—hay algo que quiero decirle.

- ¿De qué se trata, Kelly?

- Solo quiero agradecerle lo que usted hace por mí… por haberme invitado a esa cena y todo… usted y el capitán Hunter fueron las primeras personas que mostraron un interés legítimo en mí desde que mi madre murió… gracias.

Lisa sonrió comprensivamente y asintió con la cabeza, mientras le palmeaba suavemente el hombro a su asistente.

- No hay nada que agradecer… en realidad tú eres la mejor asistente que yo podría tener. Sin ti ya hace mucho que me hubiera vuelto loca.

- Almirante… usted es la mejor almirante que la RDF podría tener. Jamás olvide eso.

Lisa sonrió agradecida, entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta. Al parecer los dolores de cabeza jamás terminarían para ella. Decidió concentrarse en el trabajo que tenía pendiente y no pensar en nada más. A veces el trabajo la abrumaba y era entonces cuando tenia que recordarse que simplemente había que tomar un paso a la vez y las cosas terminarían por caer en su lugar.

-

* * *

-

Poco más tarde Lisa caminaba por entre las jardineras entre los edificios administrativos de la RDF, camino al comedor de oficiales. Sonrió cuando vio a Rick caminando de un lado a otro de la fachada del comedor mientras hablaba por su celular. Ella se acercó a él y Rick sonrió, abriendo el brazo que tenía libre para recibirla. Ella inmediatamente se acurrucó contra él, lo abrazó por la cintura y escondió su rostro en el pecho del capitán, sintiéndose por primera vez en el día segura y en paz.

- Bien Max. – Rick terminó la llamada. – De todas maneras en una hora pasó para revisar el control de vuelos… saludos a Miriya.

- Salúdamelo también. – Lisa murmuró.

- Sí… Lisa les manda sus saludos también… sí, está aquí conmigo… lo haré. ¡Suerte!

Rick terminó la llamada y guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su uniforme. Besó a Lisa en la frente y ella lo miró y le sonrió.

- Max te manda sus saludos… hmmm… estaba a punto de preguntar cómo ha estado tu día, pero por la carita que traes… ¿Qué sucedió, preciosa? Déjame adivinar, Maistroff otra vez.

Lisa asintió levemente con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

- Salió una nota en el periódico sobre la cena que tuvimos el sábado. La manejaron como si yo estuviera prácticamente conspirando contra los mandos de la RDF… ya los de Relaciones Públicas se están haciendo cargo del asunto, pero Maistroff está bastante molesto.

- ¿Qué culpa tienes tú de lo que se publique en el periódico? – Rick le masajeaba suavemente la base del cuello, sin dejar de abrazarla. – No puedes controlar esas publicaciones y Maistroff tampoco puede creer todo lo que lee.

- Lo sé… pero últimamente parece que busca cualquier pretexto para ir a quejarse.

- Ese es el problema con personas como él. – Rick suspiró frustradamente. – No parecen entender razones… piensa que gritando, quejándose y siendo sarcástico puede solucionar los problemas… claro, si lo único que tiene para solucionar un problema es un martillo, a todos los problemas les verá cara de clavo.

El comentario de Rick hizo que Lisa se riera y su risa fue como música en los oídos del piloto, quien también se rió y besó a la almirante suavemente en los labios.

- ¡Ya olvídate de todo, amor! Es tarde y tengo hambre… ¡vamos a comer!

- ¿Vas a estar en los simuladores toda la tarde?

- Sí… - Rick le contestó mientras ambos se dirigían al comedor. – Hoy en la mañana tuve algunas pruebas físicas, pero pienso pasar por lo menos unas 4 horas en el simulador esta tarde… pero tenemos una cita para ir al gimnasio esta noche¿cierto?

- A las 1900 horas como siempre, capitán.

- ¡Ahí estaré, puntual como siempre!

-

* * *

-

Las dos semanas que pasaron entre los dos vuelos de pruebas se fueron bastante rápido en Ciudad Macross. Las obligaciones que Rick y Lisa tenían que cumplir eran muchas y muy variadas.

El capitán Hunter estaba siendo sometido a pruebas físicas y médicas, así como simulacros de gravedad cero y aceleración, con el objeto de asegurarse de que resistiera la prueba que iba a llevar a cabo con el VF-4. Salir de la atmósfera terrestre en un avión caza no era algo que debía tomarse a la ligera. Se necesitaba un estado físico excepcional, una salud por encima del promedio y la seguridad absoluta de que el cuerpo resistiría el ser sometido a semejante prueba.

Además de ello debía pasar varias horas en el simulador, estudiar los procedimientos y protocolos y además había tenido que acudir a varias reuniones de evaluación de la Prueba #2 que se había llevado a cabo la semana anterior. Había sido relevado de su cargo al frente del Escuadrón Skull temporalmente, hasta que la tercera prueba hubiera concluido, lo cuál era un verdadero alivio para él.

El poco tiempo libre que tenía lo había empleado en comenzar a construir la terraza de pérgolas en el jardín de su casa. Aquello no sólo lo relajaba, sino que le daba tiempo de pensar y meditar muchas cosas. A pesar de su carga de trabajo, de las obligaciones que tenía y de todas sus ocupaciones, jamás en la vida se había sentido más feliz y satisfecho. Profesionalmente sentía que estaba alcanzando un nivel que jamás había siquiera soñado.

Estaba poniendo todo de sí y cada vez que tenía que llevar a cabo una misión, una prueba, un examen, lo que fuera, siempre ponía el corazón por delate. De Lisa había aprendido que el éxito no se construye sólo de buenas intenciones, hace falta mucha pasión pero sobre todo mucha preparación para sacar adelante una misión de manera exitosa. Max bromeaba con él, diciéndole que muchas de las cualidades de Lisa parecían estársele pegando. Él sonreía, sabiendo que su amigo tenía razón.

Aquello invariablemente lo llevaba a pensar en Lisa, en lo mucho que la admiraba, en cuanto la respetaba y lo mucho que la quería. Sí, amaba a esa mujer con cada gota de su sangre, con cada milímetro de su piel. Desde hacía años durante el día a veces se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en ella… ahora ya sabía, sin lugar a dudas que era ella la que ocupaba su mente y su corazón durante cada segundo del día. Y cada día que pasaba él se convencía de que su vida estaba junto a ella, que ese era su lugar en el universo. A donde ella fuera, él la seguiría.

La idea de pasar una vida entera al lado de ella cada vez se arraigaba más y más en su mente, en su alma y en su corazón. En sus largas horas de simulador, durante esas horas que pasaba bajo el sol construyendo las pérgolas o en esos interminables momentos que pasaba en cámaras de Gravedad Cero o de Fuerza G, cada vez se encontraba pensando más y más en la posibilidad de casarse con Lisa… ¿Por qué esperar más? Él estaba seguro de lo que quería y lo que quería era a ella para siempre a su lado. No tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

Para Lisa esas dos semanas no habían sido menos estresantes y cargadas de trabajo. Además de sus reuniones usuales y de las obligaciones rutinarias del almirantazgo, tenía que encargarse de varios proyectos que necesitaban atención especial. Primeramente estaban los vuelos de pruebas del VF-4, que ella misma estaba supervisando. Aunque trataba de no inmiscuir sus sentimientos personales en ese proyecto, era obvio que mientras el capitán Hunter fuera el piloto de pruebas, ella se sentiría involucrada. Aún así Lisa Hayes siempre había sido reconocida por su profesionalismo bajo cualquier circunstancia y estos vuelos de pruebas no eran la excepción. Incluso se podía decir que ella exigía de Rick quizás el doble de lo que exigiría de cualquier otro piloto. Y él jamás le había quedado mal.

En esos días Lisa también estaba arrancando un proyecto que era bastante personal y entrañable para ella: la apertura del Museo Almirante Donald Hayes en el centro de Ciudad Macross. Se habían completado con éxito las negociaciones con el ayuntamiento de la ciudad para la cesión de la casa estilo victoriano que estaba abandonada en el centro de la ciudad, una casa que a Lisa le recordaba su propia residencia familiar. Un grupo de curadores, restauradores, museógrafos, antropólogos e historiadores de la Universidad de Macross estaban trabajando incansablemente en la restauración, catalogación, registro y museografía de las piezas del Acervo Hayes para el museo. Se tenía pensado que abriría en seis meses, según el proyecto ejecutivo.

Aquello emocionaba particularmente a Lisa y no era raro que después de un pesado día de trabajo, se diera un tiempo para pasar a revisar los avances del día en el museo. El Museo Almirante Donald Hayes sería el primer museo que se abriría en el nuevo mundo después de la guerra contra los zentraedis.

Otro pendiente que tenía bastante ocupada a la almirante en esos días era la elaboración del proyecto ejecutivo de la misión espacial del SDF-3. Ante el Consejo del GTU ella había externado su idea de cambiar el objetivo de dicha misión espacial, de ser una misión preventiva de búsqueda y ataque al planeta de los Maestros de la Robotecnia, ella pensaba cambiar el espíritu de la misma a ser una misión pacífica de exploración y colonización espacial.

Su idea había tenido respuestas contradictorias y sentimientos encontrados entre los miembros del Consejo y entre los mandos de la RDF, por lo que ella sabía que si quería convencer a los indecisos o hacer cambiar de opinión a quienes se oponían a su idea, ella debía presentar un proyecto convincente, contundente, con bases fuertes e ideas precisas que no dejara lugar a duda sobre los alcances y objetivos de dicha misión. Ese era quizás el proyecto al que más tiempo le estaba dedicando, pues tendría que presentarlo junto con su reporte bimestral en el mes de mayo, lo que significaba que tenía apenas 3 semanas más para tenerlo listo.

No era algo extraño que por las noches pasara horas frente al monitor de su computadora en su estudio, escribiendo borradores, revisando sus palabras, estudiando, leyendo, expresando sus motivos, sus planes, sus ideas… incluyendo reportes militares, científicos, incluso sociológicos, médicos… no, ella no dejaba nada al azar. Cuando se pusiera de pie ante los miembros del Consejo y expusiera su proyecto, tendría en la mano todos los hechos, todas las respuestas, incluso todas las preguntas. Eso era algo que le debía al Almirante Gloval y a todos aquellos que habían ofrendado su vida en esa primera Guerra Robotech.

-

* * *

-

El lunes siguiente se llevaría a cabo el siguiente vuelo de pruebas y Rick y Lisa habían decidido descansar el fin de semana. Ambos estaban totalmente agotados, exhaustos y con el sueño bastante retrasado. Los Sterling habían reprogramado la parrillada que tenían pendiente para ese sábado pues la pequeña Dana había atrapado un resfriado, lo que les daría la oportunidad de dedicarse a descansar al día siguiente después de que las dos semanas previas habían sido realmente pesadas para ambos.

El viernes por la noche, después de las últimas evaluaciones y pruebas de Rick y de una sesión bastante ligera en el gimnasio, los dos habían ido directamente a su casa, habían cenado algo rápido, se habían bañado y a las 2210 horas habían apagado las luces de su habitación. Se habían acurrucado el uno contra el otro y se habían quedado profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron poco después de las nueve de la mañana. Ambos se sentían bastante descansados y relajados aquella mañana y habían amanecido de muy buen humor. Habían pasado un buen rato en la cama, simplemente hablando de trivialidades. Hacía un poco de calor y Lisa sólo se cubría con una sábana mientras que Rick, desnudo a su lado, apoyaba su cabeza en su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha se dedicaba a acariciar suavemente a Lisa mientras hablaban. Ella tenía su mano sobre la de Rick, guiándolo levemente, sin siquiera percatarse de ello. De vez en cuando él se inclinaba sobre ella y la besaba suavemente en los labios. Ambos se sentían felices y con ganas de pasar un día juntos, tranquilos y en paz.

Sus besos comenzaron a intensificarse y sus caricias a hacerse más íntimas y audaces. En aquella hermosa mañana de mediados de abril, ambos decidieron darse un tiempo para entregarse mutuamente, para hacer el amor por primera vez en días. Sin prisas, sin inhibiciones, sin restricciones de ningún tipo ambos se exploraban mutuamente, se acariciaban, se besaban, se complacían de la manera que sabían que les gustaba. En los meses que llevaban juntos habían aprendido los gustos y preferencias del otro, pero jamás habían dejado que su relación cayera en la rutina. Les gustaba probar, experimentar, intentar cosas nuevas, caricias más profundas, exploraciones más audaces… sus encuentros jamás dejaban de ser excitantes, llenos de emoción y de nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones cada vez más intensas.

Había momentos en los que la pasión los consumía, haciendo que ellos perdieran el control y se entregaran sin limites y sin reservas a sus necesidades y a aquella urgencia que sentían de estar juntos, de estar cerca, de poseerse mutuamente. Había otras veces en los que un beso suave, una caricia delicada, una mirada tierna eran lo que realmente necesitaban, lo que en esos momentos los satisfacía. Sus encuentros amorosos jamás eran rutinarios; siempre había algo nuevo que experimentar, una nueva aventura que vivir, una nueva sensación que les recorría el cuerpo y los hacía perderse en un paraíso de placer que a veces podía incluso hacerlos derramar lágrimas de felicidad absoluta y de satisfacción total. La plenitud del amor que se tenían mutuamente se desbordaba y les inundaba el corazón en cada uno de sus encuentros, en cada beso, en cada abrazo, en cada clímax que alcanzaban juntos… siempre juntos.

Aquella mañana no fue la excepción. Se amaron como si no hubiera un mañana. Se entregaron mutuamente como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Alcanzaron los límites del placer, se condujeron mutuamente a esos mundos soñados que sólo existían entre ellos. Se gozaron mutuamente, se entregaron uno al otro todo el placer del que eran humanamente capaces y sobre todo se amaron de esa manera en la que solo ellos sabían hacerlo: con intensidad, con pasión, con fuego pero con ternura y amor, con mucho amor.

Después de un par de horas, Lisa estaba en la cama, tendida boca abajo con los ojos cerrados, tratando de normalizar su respiración y de controlar su corazón que parecía latir en cada milímetro de su cuerpo. A su lado, Rick reposaba levemente recargado sobre ella. Le besaba la espalda y le recorría el costado con las yemas de sus dedos, hasta llegar a la curva de su cadera y a sus piernas. Aquel suave contacto provocaba que el cuerpo de Lisa respondiera con un estremecimiento involuntario que la hacía sonreír. Rick aún sentía su cuerpo temblar ligeramente y su corazón latiéndole sin control en el pecho mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y un hilito de sudor recorría su sien hasta caer en los hombros desnudos de ella.

Lisa miró sobre su hombro y sonrió adormilada. Él, con los ojos entreabiertos, buscó sus labios y los besó profundamente. Sus manos se encontraron y sus dedos se entrelazaron. Ninguno de los dos parecía poder controlar su respiración ni su ritmo cardiaco.

- ¿Podemos quedarnos en la cama y hacer esto todo el fin de semana? – Rick murmuró contra los labios de Lisa antes de besarla otra vez.

- ¿Crees que podrías volar el lunes bajo esas circunstancias?

- No… - respondió honestamente él. – Pero valdría la pena.

Lisa se rió y se tendió de espaldas debajo de él. Rick volvió a buscar sus labios de una manera hambrienta y urgente y ella correspondió a aquellos besos que parecían quemarle las entrañas. Rick la besó profundamente y se separó de ella lentamente, succionando un tanto agresivamente el labio inferior de ella antes de terminar por completo con aquel beso.

Lisa le sonrió y un par de estrellas parecieron brillar en lo más profundo de sus ojos cuando lo hizo. Apartó el cabello de la frente sudorosa de Rick y lo besó justo en medio de los ojos, en la punta de la nariz y en la comisura de los labios. Él se dejó mimar, cerró los ojos y sintió cómo aquellas caricias tan tiernas y suaves provocaban en su cuerpo casi las mismas reacciones que su apasionada sesión previa. Lisa sabía exactamente cuales eran sus puntos débiles y no importaba si estuvieran a la mitad de un intenso encuentro íntimo o besándose suavemente después de haber hecho el amor, los besos de ella siempre lo hacían sentir pleno, vivo, feliz y sobre todo amado.

- ¿Sabes que es lo que quiero hacer? – Lisa le sonrió, mirándolo profundamente. – Quiero pasar el día recostada al lado de la alberca, bajo el sol… ordenar pizza, nadar… escuchar música, dormitar en una toalla sobre el pasto… y quiero hacerlo contigo.

- ¿Alguna vez te había dicho que te adoro con locura y que me encanta cuando haces planes tan espontáneos como este?

Rick sonrió y los dos se besaron otra vez.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¡Entonces no perdamos tiempo! Podemos seguir con esto allá afuera¿no es así? Me reservo los derechos de ponerte tu aceite bronceador… con la condición de que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo.

- Eso no será problema, capitán… yo me encargaré de ponerle su aceite en todo el cuerpo.

Una sonrisa automática apareció en los labios del piloto cuando la escuchó decir aquello. Sí, sin duda aquel iba a ser un sábado perfecto. Se pusieron de pie de inmediato y se vistieron con sus trajes de baño. Mientras Lisa tendía la cama, Rick fue a la cocina a preparar jugo de naranja y fruta picada. Llevó el desayuno al jardín, donde la terraza de las pérgolas estaba a medio terminar pero ya era funcional. Lisa apareció unos minutos más tarde con un diminuto bikini que sabía que a Rick le encantaba y que ella sólo usaba en su presencia. Se sentaron a comer ávidamente su desayuno y después se dieron su tiempo para frotarse mutuamente el aceite bronceador.

El resto del día lo pasaron descansando al sol, nadando, jugando como un par de adolescentes, besándose en el agua, acariciándose y amándose desenfrenadamente. Al medio día pidieron una pizza que acompañaron con unas latas de Petite Cola bien fría. Luego descansaron en las sillas reclinables al lado de la alberca y hablaron por horas.

Esa noche se presentaría la Compañía de Teatro de Ciudad Macross en el recientemente construido Teatro de la Ciudad con una versión musical de la obra de Don Quijote de la Mancha, que era uno de los libros favoritos de Lisa. Ella había recibido unos boletos de cortesía y pensó que sería bueno hacer uso de ellos. Una noche en el teatro no era precisamente la idea de una noche divertida para Rick, pero decidió complacer a Lisa… además él se había hecho el propósito de estudiar un poco, leer más, ser más culto y tratar de ser un poco más elegante y refinado para ella.

Acudieron al teatro, en donde tenían reservado un palco especial. Los dos se veían muy bien juntos y eso era algo que no pasaba desapercibido para nadie. Eran una pareja que atraía miradas y sonrisas por donde quiera que pasara. Ambos eran jóvenes y muy atractivos pero mucho más que simplemente eso, había alrededor de ellos un aura que los hacía brillar. Quizás era el hecho de que ninguno de los dos podía ocultar lo enamorados que estaban y lo felices que eran al estar el uno al lado del otro.

La obra de teatro resultó mejor de lo que Rick había esperado e incluso se motivó para leer el libro que Lisa tan entusiastamente le estaba relatando.

- Siempre nos dicen que los soldados debemos ser prácticos, que en nuestra profesión no hay lugar para los idealismos… sin embargo yo siempre admiré a Don Quijote porque él siempre luchó contra lo imposible, siempre con el corazón por delante… sin importar lo que el mundo pensara de él. – Lisa iba diciendo a la salida del teatro, aferrada al brazo de Rick, mientras caminaban por la calle oscura. – Me costó mucho trabajo el saber aplicar esos ideales a mi propio trabajo, pero creo que con los años aprendí que sin pasión y sin ideales nada en realidad importa ni vale la pena.

- ¿Y cómo fue que aprendiste eso, amor?

- ¿Cómo aprendí a luchar contra lo imposible, a jamás darme por vencida y a sentir pasión por lo que hago y no sólo hacerlo por obligación? Bueno… - Lisa sonrió. – Digamos que eso me lo enseñó un piloto rebelde que alguna vez tuve bajo mi mando… aunque técnicamente él jamás obedeció mis órdenes.

Rick sonrió cálidamente y besó la mano de Lisa. Él se sentía muy agradecido con ella, porque ella jamás había dejado de creer en él, por las oportunidades que le había dado a través de los años, por haberlo obligado a superarse, a ser un ser humano mejor, un piloto capaz y un soldado comprometido. Todo lo que él era, lo que tenía, lo que pensaba, todo se lo debía a ella… ¿Y aún así ella le decía que él le había enseñado cosas a ella? Eran momentos como ese cuando Rick se convencía más y más de que quería pasar el resto de su eternidad al lado de esa mujer, al lado de Lisa Hayes.

- ¡Hey! – Rick anunció alegremente cuando sus ojos se toparon con un anuncio al otro lado de la calle. – ¡Mira Lisa, comida libanesa¿Recuerdas ese restaurante?

Los ojos de Lisa se dilataron y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro cuando reconoció el restaurante que Rick le estaba señalando. Cuando estaban a bordo del SDF-1 tras la Lluvia de la Muerte de Dolza, Rick solía comprar comida de ese restaurante. De pronto Lisa recordó todas esas noches que pasaron en el camarote de ella antes de la Misión Sahara 1; Rick frecuentemente aparecía llevando comida de ese lugar, pues él sabía que la comida libanesa era una de las favoritas de Lisa. Muchos recuerdos se amontonaron de golpe en la memoria de los dos jóvenes que terminaron simplemente por sonreírse mutuamente y sin siquiera preguntárselo, ambos se dirigieron al restaurante que tenían enfrente.

La comida libanesa no pudo ser más deliciosa, preparada con ingredientes frescos y refinadas especias. De entrada les sirvieron unas empanadillas de espinacas con salsa y queso y hojas de parra rellenas de picadillo y arroz. Le siguió un plato principal de carne de cordero picada con trigo, arroz y frutos secos, acompañado de ensaladas estilo tabule y fatush. Les sirvieron una deliciosa agua hecha a base de granada, agua de azahar y agua mineral con un toque de limón y de postre una generosa porción de baklava acompañado de café turco.

La cena estuvo amenizada con bailes folclóricos libaneses como la clásica danza del vientre que representa el paso de la novia virginal a la mujer sensual, mientras que las melodías discordantes y ritmos complejos acompañados por una intrincada superposición de cantos, cuerdas, instrumentos de viento y percusiones hacían las delicias de los comensales. Rick hizo una nota mental de que la próxima vez que fueran al centro comercial, se aseguraría de comprar un CD de música libanesa.

Salieron del restaurante sintiendo aún el corazón acelerado después de escuchar esa música que parecía que les había movido las fibras más primitivas y profundas de su ser. Los dos se sentían optimistas y felices, y en sus labios aún podían sentir el sabor dulce de la miel de los postres mezclado con el gusto amargo del café. La noche era hermosa, llena de estrellas y con una suave brisa que soplaba del norte, aligerando un poco el calor de abril.

Antes de volver a la Freelander que estaba estacionada cerca del teatro, Lisa y Rick se dieron un tiempo para caminar por un parque cercano a la luz de las estrellas, sus dedos entrelazados y sus ojos clavados en los ojos del otro. Se detuvieron al lado de una fuente y se tomaron unos momentos para besarse suavemente, para sonreírse, para decirse cuanto se amaban y lo felices que se sentían de estar juntos.

- El saber que hay alguien en casa esperando por mí, - Rick susurraba al oído de Lisa mientras la besaba con cariño. – El saber que si yo muriera hoy mi nombre no sería olvidado mañana… el saber que por las noches, cuando mis fantasmas y mis demonios vengan a atormentarme hay alguien a mi lado, justo al alcance de mi mano, para acallar esos demonios y hacerme sentir seguro… Lisa, simplemente el saber que alguien en este mundo se interesa por mí… el saber que le importo a alguien… que alguien se preocupa por mi… que alguien me ama… eso es algo que jamás sabré como agradecerte amor… ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes! No tienes idea de que tan profundo es este amor o de cuanto de amo…

Lisa quería contestarle, quería decirle tantas cosas… quería corresponder a esas palabras y decirle que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y su voz murió en ella; lo único que salió de sus labios fue un sollozo que sacudió su cuerpo al tiempo que se aferraba a Rick, echándole los brazos al cuello y ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Él la apretó con fuerza, sintiendo su cuerpo temblando en sus brazos. No pudo evitar unas lágrimas rebeldes que escaparon de sus ojos. A veces los silencios entre ellos eran más significativos que las palabras.

- Rick… - finalmente ella logró articular palabra. – Sólo prométeme que vas a ser muy cuidadoso en el vuelo del lunes. No quiero preocuparte ni presionarte pero admito que me he sentido muy nerviosa respecto a ese vuelo… esa salida atmosférica autónoma es algo que jamás se ha hecho antes en una nave de este tipo y—admito que estoy un poco asustada.

- Todo va a salir bien amor, no temas. Confía en mí… ¿Crees que me arriesgaría a perder todo esto¿A perderte a ti? – Rick le limpió las lágrimas y la besó. – El vuelo del lunes va a ser tan perfecto como lo fue el de hace dos semanas, confía en mí.

- Siempre, amor. – Lisa lo miró a los ojos.

Él le sonrió y se besaron otra vez. Cuando se separaron, Rick le ofreció su brazo y ella se aferró a él. Ya era tarde y ambos se sentían cansados pero felices después de aquel día tan especial que habían pasado juntos. Volvieron a casa sin ninguna prisa, tomando el camino más largo mientras escuchaban canciones románticas en su Freelander.

El día siguiente pensaban utilizarlo en repasar un poco los protocolos del vuelo de pruebas y después se dedicarían a descansar. Lisa le había prometido a Rick un buen masaje y un baño de burbujas con la condición de que se fueran a dormir temprano al otro día, pues quería que su piloto estuviera relajado y descansado el lunes por la mañana. Rick no rehusó aquella propuesta. Era un fin de semana más en la vida de esos dos jóvenes que sin proponérselo se habían convertido en la pareja del momento en Ciudad Macross: los Hunter-Hayes, como todo el mundo ya los llamaba. - - -

-

* * *

**Notas:**

- Como siempre, agradezco a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo no sólo de leer esta historia, sino además de hacerme llegar sus comentarios. Siempre es muy motivante y sus mensajes jamás dejan de provocar que el resto del día yo traiga una enorme sonrisa en los labios. ¡Gracias a todos!

- Aprovecho este espacio para recordarles una vez más que esta historia no sigue ni la cronología de Robotech ni la de Macross. Estoy tratando de situarla en un punto medio. He tomado elementos de ambas series porque las dos me gustan y encuentro cosas increíbles en ambas. Así que seguiremos viendo algunos eventos del universo de Macross y algunos otros del de Robotech, pero ante todo, esta historia estoy tratando de que sea tan original como sea posible. Espero que les siga pareciendo interesante.

¡Muchas gracias a todos! Espero que tengan una muy buena semana y nos vemos el próximo jueves.

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	15. Hasta las estrellas

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o **

**-**

* * *

**HASTA LAS ESTRELLAS**

El sonido de un caza VF1 surcando el cielo hizo que Lisa levantara su mirada. Aquel no era cualquier sonido; era el inconfundible VF1S-Skull Uno del capitán Hunter. Lisa lo observó mientras la nave efectuaba algunas arriesgadas maniobras aéreas. Ella, desde su puesto de control, no pudo evitar el sentir rabia… ¿Por qué ese piloto rebelde jamás parecía entender que esa clase de vuelos ponían en peligro su vida y la seguridad de todo su escuadrón?

- Líder Skull¿Qué diablos está haciendo? – Lisa estaba enfadada. - ¡Ya estoy cansada de repetirlo¡Este tipo de vuelo lo convierte en presa fácil¡Este no es momento para acrobacias!

- Lisa, yo… - Rick trató de responder, pero ella no lo dejó.

- ¡Silencio Hunter¡Debe seguir instrucciones¿Entendido¡Mire a su alrededor, sabelotodo¡Es el único que está al descubierto!

- ¡Puente de control, aquí el teniente Rick Hunter! - Él prosiguió hablando, ignorando sus instrucciones. – El líder Skull va de regreso.

- Delta-1 llamando a Hunter, líder del escuadrón Skull. – Lisa respondió sintiendo que una rabia ciega se apoderaba de ella. - ¡No tiene autorización para regresar!

- El Skull Uno recibió un impacto severo. – Rick le informó.

- La nave no está realmente muy dañada, capitán. Preferiría que continuara en su posición. El daño no es como para preocuparse.

- ¡Yo seré quien juzgue eso! – Rick levantó la voz. – Yo soy el líder y el responsable de mi seguridad y llevaré al Skull Uno de regreso.

- ¿Quiere decir que deliberadamente desobedecerá mis instrucciones?

- Almirante Hayes, parece haber olvidado lo que aprendió en la academia… aquí arriba el más insignificante daño puede resultar fatal mientras usted puede sentirse segura jugando con mi vida desde su escritorio dando toda clase de instrucciones. Así que yo no pienso colocarme en un peligro tal.

- ¿Quién se cree usted para darme lecciones a mí, capitán Hunter?

Lisa observaba el Skull Uno en el Tacnet mientras este continuaba haciendo maniobras acrobáticas. Ella golpeó su consola, harta de tener que lidiar con la rebeldía del capitán Hunter.

- ¡Hunter, si no escucha lo que le digo y sigue mis instrucciones haré que sea enviado a corte marcial por insubordinación¡Ya estoy harta de que—!

- ¡Lisa! – la voz de Rick se escuchó desesperada. - ¡Me encuentro frente a los misiles¡Necesito ayuda, estoy herido!

Los ojos de la almirante se abrieron desorbitadamente cuando comprendió la situación y se dio cuenta de que lo que Rick había estado tratando de hacer todo ese tiempo con sus maniobras era escabullirse del ataque enemigo, ya que su nave no estaba completamente funcional.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa gritó. - ¡Rick, sal de ahí de inmediato!

Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde. El VF1 insignia del escuadrón Skull ya se precipitaba en picada hacia unas montañas cercanas. Lisa ya no tenía contacto con el piloto y la última llamada de auxilio que había recibido sonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras observaba en cámara lenta como el orgulloso Skull Uno se estrellaba contra las rocas y explotaba.

- ¡NO¡RICK! – Lisa gritaba desesperada. - ¡Rick, contéstame! Líder Skull¿Me escucha¡Cambio¡Dios mío, no permitas que muera¡Rick Hunter, responde¡RICK!

- Es demasiado tarde.

Lisa se paralizó cuando escuchó la voz del piloto a sus espaldas. Se dio la media vuelta y lo miró de frente, mirándola con los ojos más tristes que alguna vez hubiera visto en su vida. Su traje de vuelo estaba sucio y desgarrado y tenía su casco debajo de su brazo.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa suspiró aliviada, mientras un sollozo salía del fondo de su corazón. - ¡Estás aquí!

Pero cuando quiso acercarse, él se lo impidió levantando su mano para mantenerla alejada. Sus ojos se encontraron y en los de él pudo ver no solo tristeza, sino una decepción profunda… era la mirada de un hombre traicionado.

- Me dejaste morir solo, Lisa. – El tono de su voz hizo que ella inmediatamente rompiera a llorar. – Me enviaste directo al peligro… me dejaste caer en el abismo y no metiste una mano para ayudarme.

- ¡Oh Rick¡Rick¡No lo sabía…¿Cómo podía saberlo?

- ¡Que ironía de la vida, almirante! Siempre me escogían para protegerla… y cuando le tocó su turno…

- ¡No seas injusto, Rick! – Lisa no podía controlar sus lágrimas. – Siempre tomé las decisiones que pensé eran las mejores… claro que cometí errores pero—

- Yo te entregué mi corazón… mi vida entera la puse en tus manos… te di mi alma y tú… tú me dejaste morir.

- ¡NO! – Lisa gritó, tratando de detenerlo pues el piloto se alejaba de ella. – ¡Rick no te vayas por favor¡Quédate conmigo¡Tú tenías razón, por favor perdóname¡RICK!

- Ha muerto. – Una voz pareció venir de muy lejos e hizo eco en la habitación oscura en donde ella se encontraba. – Lo hirieron, perdió demasiada sangre. El capitán Hunter ha muerto.

- ¡NOOOOOO¡RICK, NO!

- ¡LISA!

La almirante Hayes abrió los ojos cuando escuchó aquella voz tan familiar que la llamaba. Rick estaba a su lado y la sostenía firmemente por las muñecas tratando de calmarla un poco. Ella estaba jadeando y el sudor le cubría el rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y los clavó en el piloto, quien estaba un poco sobresaltado. Por un momento pareció no reconocerlo; sus ojos vagaron por aquella oscura habitación que le era tan familiar y volvieron a encontrarse con los de Rick, sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

- Lisa¿Estás bien? Fue sólo una pesadilla, amor… no pasa nada.

Él la besó repetidamente en la frente y en los ojos, pero ella no pudo evitar el romper a llorar. Rick no dijo nada, solamente a abrazó protectivamente contra su pecho y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

- Todo está bien, preciosa… estás a salvo… estás conmigo.

- Abrázame, Rick… sólo abrázame muy fuerte. – Lisa susurró.

Él hizo lo que ella le pedía y sintió cómo Lisa se aferraba a él, cómo apretaba la camisa de su pijama en sus manos y cómo trataba de acercarse a él lo más que podía.

- Tranquila, bonita. – Él le hablaba en voz baja al oído con una voz cálida y llena de amor, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello y la espalda, tratando de calmarla. – Fue sólo un mal sueño… no hay nada que temer.

- Rick… tú sabes que yo… que yo jamás te voy a abandonar¿cierto?

- Nunca lo has hecho, Lisa. – Él le respondió, un tanto extrañado con aquel comentario. – Y sé que jamás lo harás… tengo toda la confianza y toda la fe del mundo en ti, amor. Sabes que confío ciegamente en ti.

- Si algo sucediera… tú sabes que yo estaría ahí, siempre a tu lado¿verdad? Tú sabes que yo jamás te dejaría solo.

- Lo sé, Lisa pero… ¿A qué vienen todas esas preguntas, amor¿Qué sucede?

Lisa se separó de él y lo miró profundamente a los ojos. Él le sostuvo la mirada, tratando de desentrañar los pensamientos de ella, de comprender un poco ese enigma que a veces ella era para él.

- ¡Te amo demasiado! – La voz de Lisa sonó intensa y cargada de un sentimiento que iba mucho más allá que simplemente amor. - ¡Eres mi vida entera, Rick! Eres mi universo… tú lo sabes¿no es así? Prométeme que vas a ser muy cuidadoso en el vuelo del lunes, amor…

- Lisa, yo también te amo mucho más de lo que puedo expresar. – Rick la besó suavemente en la mejilla. – No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, mi vida… el vuelo del lunes será tan bueno como—

- ¡Prométemelo! – Aquello fue una súplica.

- Te lo prometo. – Rick asintió. – Voy a volar con cuidado y con todas las precauciones del mundo. Voy a regresar a ti, Lisa. Porque te amo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. Su respiración todavía era irregular y casi dolorosa.

- A veces siento que tenemos tan poco tiempo… - Su voz fue apenas un susurro.

- No Lisa… tenemos la eternidad… a nosotros el tiempo jamás se nos va a acabar… eso también te lo prometo.

Los ojos de ella se encontraron con los de él. Rick le sonrió con ternura y con un sentimiento de absoluta devoción desbordándosele en el pecho. Se acercó a ella y la besó suave, muy suavemente en las comisuras de los labios. Colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella y la recostó en la cama; el se tendió a su lado y la acunó contra su pecho. Lisa buscó su cercanía física y su calor. Se acurrucó contra él, mientras Rick continuaba besándola lentamente, con ternura y con delicadeza, plantándole pequeños besitos alrededor de los labios, en la punta de la nariz, en los ojos, en las mejillas, en todo su rostro.

- Nunca te voy a abandonar, Rick. – Lisa susurró. - ¡Te amo!

- Jamás me has dejado solo, princesa. – Rick sonrió contra su piel. – Lisa, tú has sido la bendición más grande que yo he recibido en mi vida. Tú lo eres todo para mí y no creo que pueda explicarte lo que siento por ti… pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no hay nada que temer. Estamos juntos y eso es todo lo que importa para mí.

- Lo sé.

- ¡Te amo!

Rick se inclinó sobre ella para besarla de lleno en los labios. Aquel ya no fue uno de los besitos tiernos previos, sino un beso profundo, cargado de pasión y de amor. Lisa lo abrazó contra ella mientras se besaban, mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda. Cuando se separaron él la miró a los ojos y apartó unos mechones de cabello de su rostro.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Lisa sonrió suavemente y asintió con la cabeza. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se acostó boca arriba, dándose palmaditas en el pecho para indicarle a ella que podía descansar en ese lugar. Lisa entendió el mensaje de inmediato; recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del piloto y suspiró profundamente. Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en sus labios cuando escuchó el sonido fuerte y rítmico de su corazón y sintió como los brazos de él se cerraban en torno a su cuerpo.

- Tienes que descansar, amor. – Rick le dijo. – Duérmete… esa pesadilla ya pasó y por más mala que haya sido fue sólo eso, un mal sueño. Estás conmigo, no tienes nada que temer.

Lisa sonrió y se acurrucó contra él. Sus ojos se cerraron y sintió cómo comenzaba a caer en un sueño profundo. La voz de Rick apenas fue captada por sus oídos y registrada en su cerebro.

- ¿Crees que soy una buena almohada? – Él le preguntó.

- Sí… aunque me gusta más cuando eres mi cobija…

Rick abrió los ojos y soltó una risita con aquel comentario adormilado de Lisa. La miró y se dio cuenta de que ya se había quedado dormida. Suspiró y la besó en la frente.

- Sé que estás preocupada, amor. – Pensó. – Pero voy a tener mucho cuidado… mi vida ya no me pertenece a mi, es tuya. Jamás tomaría riesgos innecesarios, no ahora que estás conmigo… jamás me arriesgaría a perderte. ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes! Confía en mí… todo va a salir muy bien.

Los ojos del piloto se cerraron pesadamente y poco a poco su respiración comenzó a sincronizarse perfectamente con la de Lisa. En pocos minutos ambos dormían profundamente, sintiéndose seguros y protegidos en los brazos del otro.

-

* * *

- 

Aquella madrugada de lunes, mientras un helicóptero oficial de la RDF volaba sobre las zonas desérticas del Cuadrante Macross rumbo a la Zona-3, que era el perímetro de pruebas aéreas, la almirante Hayes no podía dejar de pensar en el día anterior y lo bien que lo había pasado con Rick. Mientras el piloto, recargado en su hombro, se adormecía perezosamente, ella si dejar de acariciarle la mano que tenía entre las suyas, recordaba lo cotidiano y tranquilo que había sido aquel domingo.

Se habían levantado tarde y sólo habían desayunado un poco de jugo y fruta. Después habían salido a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban para su despensa. Habían caminado hasta el supermercado y de regreso. Más tarde habían cocinado juntos, nada complicado ni especial: una sopa de verduras, pechuga de pollo a la plancha, arroz y ensalada. Después de comer habían pasado un par de horas viendo una vieja película en la televisión y luego habían decidido refrescarse un poco en la alberca. Rick había pasado algunos minutos al teléfono hablando con Max, quien en esta ocasión no estaría volando con el capitán Hunter en el vuelo de pruebas del día siguiente.

Cuando las sombras de la tarde habían caído sobre ciudad Macross, los dos se habían dado su tiempo para tomar un baño de burbujas juntos. Después de ese baño tan relajante y energizante, Lisa había repasado los protocolos y procedimientos del vuelo de pruebas del día siguiente con Rick. Se habían ocupado en eso por casi tres horas, sentados en su cama, enfundados en su ropa de dormir: un pantalón color verde militar con una correa a la cintura y una camiseta blanca sin mangas eran el atuendo de Rick. Lisa por su parte vestía unos pantalones cortos a cuadros verdes y una camiseta blanca con la figura de un borrego sobre el pecho.

Después de esa sesión de estudio, Rick se había quedado profundamente dormido acurrucado contra Lisa mientras ella, recargada en la cabecera de la cama y con la laptop sobre su regazo, revisaba algunos pendientes para el día siguiente y le acariciaba el cabello a su piloto distraídamente. Lisa había apagado la luz de la lámpara a las 10 de la noche y los dos habían dormido profundamente hasta que el despertador los había hecho abrir los ojos a las 0500 horas en punto. Mientras Rick tomaba un baño, ella le había preparado un buen desayuno. Más tarde ella había tomado su ducha matutina y habían salido de su casa a tiempo.

En esos momentos eran las 0645 AM y el piloto del helicóptero acababa de anunciar que en 3 minutos aterrizarían. Rick se enderezó, se talló los ojos y le sonrió a Lisa.

- Bien, pues parece ser que llegó la hora del espectáculo. ¡Todo va a salir muy bien, mi cielo! Te haré sentir muy orgullosa.

- Siempre he estado orgullosa de ti, Hunter.

Los dos se besaron suavemente por un par de minutos, hasta que sintieron que el helicóptero tocó tierra. Se separaron y se sonrieron. Rick acarició el rostro de Lisa y la besó en medio de los ojos.

- ¡Te amo, Hayes!

- Ten mucho cuidado Rick… yo voy a estar en la torre de control como siempre, al pendiente de todo. Por favor cuídate mucho.

- Lo haré.

Los dos se pusieron de pie y salieron del helicóptero. Sobre la pista los esperaba David Stonewell, quien conversaba animadamente con el doctor Hassan. Los dos sonrieron al ver aparecer a la almirante de la RDF y al piloto más famoso de las fuerzas de defensa.

- ¡Almirante Hayes, capitán Hunter! – David se adelantó a recibirlos. - ¡Buenos días¿Listo para volar a las estrellas, capitán?

- Más que listo. – Rick sonrió.

- Me parece que antes de que el vuelo se efectúe tenemos una reunión con los delegados del GTU. – Lisa comentó, revisando su agenda electrónica.

- Sí, nos pidieron que preparáramos una pequeña presentación sobre este vuelo en particular, sus alcances, sus metas… se les envió un paquete detallando este vuelo pero al parecer quieren escucharlo de viva voz.

- Así es. – Lisa asintió. – Yo también les envié un informe… pero bueno, creo que más vale que nos demos prisa. Rick… mientras nosotros acudimos a esta presentación tú ve a prepararte… te veré en quince minutos en la pista.

- ¡Es una cita, almirante! – Rick le hizo un saludo militar y le sonrió.

- Yo iré con el capitán para colocarle los electrodos y hacerle la revisión médica de rutina previa al vuelo. – El doctor Hassan le informó a Lisa.

Mientras los dos se alejaban Lisa suspiró y una mirada triste apareció en sus ojos, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para David.

- ¿Qué sucede, Lisa¿Todo bien?

- Sí… supongo que estoy nerviosa, eso es todo. No me engaño, sé que este será un vuelo peligroso.

- Un vuelo que nadie podría llevar a cabo… nadie más que el capitán Hunter.

Lisa sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

- Tienes razón… él es el mejor. Bien… vamos a esa junta… ¡No puedo esperar para saludar al coronel Maistroff!

Lisa y David se retiraron de la pista en el sentido opuesto al que Rick y Saleh lo habían hecho. Dos minutos más tarde entraron a la sala de conferencias en donde ella saludó a los delegados y al coronel y pronto los Stonewell ya estaban rindiendo su informe preliminar sobre el vuelo que se llevaría a cabo ese día.

La presentación hizo una breve recapitulación de la historia del VF4 Lightning III desde que el proyecto había sido originalmente desarrollado a finales del año 2009 cuando esa nave se presentó como la nueva generación de aviones cazas para la RDF. Era más rápido, más maniobrable, estaba mejor armado y podía generar una potencia muy superior a los VF1 estándar. Desafortunadamente los primeros prototipos del VF4 habían sido destruidos durante el ataque de Dolza a la tierra en el año 2010. El diseño de la nave se salvó de la destrucción gracias a que los directivos de la compañía y algunos de sus principales diseñadores estaban estacionados en el SDF1, trabajando en mantenimiento y actualización de los VF1 cuando la Isla Macross había sido atacada y destruida.

Cuando el SDF1 regresó a la Tierra, la compañía Stonewell Bellcom recomenzó, levantándose de sus propias cenizas y continuaron trabajando en el VF4, ya con las mejoras y la experiencia que la Guerra Robotech les había dejado. Para la compañía era motivo de orgullo que finalmente su caza estuviera siendo probado por la RDF después de tantos años de incertidumbre y entrega en dicho proyecto.

- El VF4, siendo una nave completamente transatmosférica, realizará hoy su primer vuelo autónomo de salida de la atmósfera terrestre. – David Stonewell explicó, mientras algunas animaciones por computadora aparecían en la pantalla. – Al alcanzar una altura superior a los 30,000 metros sobre el nivel del mar, el VF-4 alcanzará su velocidad máxima de Mach 5.15+, esto es 5221 kilómetros por hora. El capitán Hunter básicamente llevará al VF4 fuera de la atmósfera, estabilizará la nave en ese ambiente y luego efectuará el reingreso. Estamos confiados sabiendo que el capitán tiene experiencia en este tipo de vuelos, pues no será la primera vez que él haga una salida orbital o efectúe un ingreso a la atmósfera terrestre volando una nave caza.

Lisa sonrió levemente con aquel comentario. Recordó aquella ocasión, durante la Lluvia de la Muerte, cuando Rick había entrado a la atmósfera terrestre, después de haber sido alcanzado por el fuego enemigo, sólo para captar la transmisión que ella estaba enviando de una manera tan desesperada pero sin tener muchas esperanzas de ser escuchada… mucho menos rescatada. Él había estado ahí, siempre a su lado… jamás la había dejado sola. Jamás la había defraudado. Él la había sacado de ese lugar que hubiera sido su tumba, de no haber sido por la aparición tan oportuna de ese piloto rebelde al que amaba más que a su vida.

- La potencia de 8 400 Kg. x 2 de los motores principales más una potencia adicional de 5 600 Kg. x 2 proveniente de los motores auxiliares aseguran que la nave pueda llevar a cabo esta salida orbital sin mayores problemas. Todo ha sido probado tanto en teoría, como en la computadora y en el simulador. – El señor Stonewell estaba explicando, cuando Lisa finalmente se obligó a concentrarse.

- ¿Entonces podemos pensar que el VF4 fue diseñado como una nave eminentemente de uso espacial? – Uno de los delegados preguntó.

- No… es una nave que puede ser maniobrada con igual eficacia tanto en el espacio como en cualquier planeta que tenga atmósfera. El diseño se hizo pensando que estas naves tendrían que operar en ambos ambientes e incluso el equipamiento que se le hizo fue considerando esta dualidad. Por ejemplo, el piloto automático computarizado que permite al piloto relajarse e incluso dormir durante viajes largos. Este sistema ya fue probado exitosamente por el capitán Hunter en el último vuelo de pruebas. Este piloto automático puede ser programado ya sea con un destino específico o con un complejo plan de vuelo que incluya diferentes velocidades, direcciones y destinos. La computadora de abordo alertará al piloto cuando el VF4 esté cerca del destino marcado. También detecta automáticamente objetos que se encuentren cercanos al aparato. Este piloto automático fue diseñado para operar en tierra, pero teniendo siempre en mente largas misiones y viajes interespaciales.

- O el sistema táctico de soporte a la vida. La cabina del VF4 está presurizada y además se le provee al piloto de tomas adicionales de aire en su traje de vuelo, lo que le proporciona una respiración igualmente presurizada. Este traje de vuelo también está equipado con sensores que automáticamente nivelan las fuerzas G, promoviendo una buena circulación sanguínea incluso durante maniobras de alta complejidad y a alta velocidad, lo que decrece notablemente la posibilidad de que el piloto pueda sufrir un desmayo o malestares durante el combate o en este caso, durante este vuelo fuera de la atmósfera.

- Así que la compañía Stonewell Bellcom está orgullosa de esta nave que hemos diseñado y confiamos que el día de hoy, bajo la experta dirección del capitán Hunter, realice un vuelo tan perfecto como lo han sido los anteriores.

Lisa recibió una señal a su celular, informándole que Rick estaba listo y esperando. Se puso de pie y dio por terminada esa presentación.

- El capitán Hunter estará despegando en unos minutos, les pido por favor que pasen al puesto de observación en la torre de control.

Todos comenzaron a salir de la sala de juntas. David le puso la mano en el hombro a Lisa y le dio un apretoncito, dejándole saber que todo saldría bien. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa. Mientras ella se dirigía a otra de las salidas, el coronel Maistroff le cerró el paso.

- Almirante, me imagino que el vuelo que presenciaremos hoy será tan sorprendente como los anteriores. Déle mis mejores deseos al capitán Hunter. – Comentó con cierto dejo de sarcasmo en su voz.

- Así lo haré, coronel. ¡Gracias!

- Dígale que si tiene suerte, es posible que pronto esté volando uno de estos aviones en su primera campaña militar.

- ¿A qué se refiere, coronel?

- Esta mañana nos llegaron algunos reportes de inteligencia, almirante. Ya le haré llegar el informe a la brevedad posible… se teme que algunos grupos zentraedis de malcontentos puedan están conspirando en contra del GTU. Ha habido algunos movimientos inusuales en la zona de Sudamérica, en Europa y en el Medio Oriente. Es información muy preliminar, pero me gustaría que nos reuniéramos a la brevedad posible a revisar esos informes de inteligencia.

- Quiero que me los envíe de inmediato, coronel… los revisaré esta misma noche.

- ¿Creé que tenga tiempo de hacerlo? – Maistroff soltó una risita.

- Mi tiempo no es de su incumbencia… pero quiero saber porqué dice que el capitán Hunter podría estar probando los VF4 en combate muy pronto. ¿A qué se refiere con ello?

- No lo sé. – Maistroff se encogió de hombros. – Siendo el piloto tan extraordinario que es, el líder carismático y el soldado estrella de la RDF, pensé que sería la primera opción que usted tendría en la mente para enviarlo a luchar contra esos malcontentos. Después de todo, un piloto tan experimentado como él…

El coronel estaba haciendo esos comentarios de manera sarcástica y burlona con las intenciones obvias de estresar a la almirante. Lisa hizo un gesto de fastidio y simplemente se alejó de ahí sin siquiera despedirse ni hacer ningún comentario al coronel. Él la miró y sacudió la cabeza.

- Jamás entenderé cómo es que alguien como Lisa Hayes haya terminado con una persona como Hunter… ¡Si su padre la viera, seguramente se volvería a morir!

El coronel Maistroff sacudió la cabeza y sin más preámbulo salió de la sala de juntas para reunirse con los delegados del GTU en la sala de observación de la torre de control.

-

* * *

- 

Lisa salió a la pista y vio a Rick, parado fuera del hangar y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Llevaba puesto su traje de vuelo y su casco debajo del brazo y por un momento no pudo evitar el recordar su sueño de hacía un par de noches.

- ¡Dios mío! – Lisa pensó, juntando sus manos en su pecho. – Sé que hemos hablado muy pocas veces en mi vida pero… te lo pido como un favor personal¡Cuídalo y tráelo de regreso a casa sano y salvo!

- ¡Lisa! – Rick sonrió cuando se percató de su presencia y fue a su encuentro. - ¿Qué tal estuvo al junta?

- Fue bastante sintética pero estuvo bien. – Lisa le sonrió, ocultándole todos sus miedos. - ¿Cómo estás¿Todo bien?

- Sí, todo perfecto. El doctor Hassan me hizo una revisión y ya traigo el cuerpo cubierto de electrodos. Está vez será un vuelo rápido, amor… con algo de suerte estaremos de vuelta en Ciudad Macross para el almuerzo.

- Ten cuidado, Rick… este es el vuelo más peligroso y tú lo sabes. Sé que te has preparado mucho, que estás en óptimas condiciones y que no tomarás riesgos innecesarios. Conozco tus habilidades de piloto y tu excelente capacidad de respuesta. Sé que no hay nadie tan preparado como tú para llevar a cabo este vuelo. Pero aún así, cuídate mucho, amor.

Rick miraba insistentemente a Lisa directamente a los ojos. Su mano enguantada le elevó hasta rozar suavemente su mejilla y asintió a sus palabras.

- Lo haré, Lisa. ¡Confía en mí! Voy a aterrizar sano y salvo en un par de horas y todo va a estar muy bien. Además, te tengo a ti para guiarme y cuidarme… ¿Qué podría salir mal? Tú eres mi ángel guardián, preciosa. ¡Te amo!

- Capitán Hunter. – El jefe de mecánicos lo llamó. – La nave está lista y esperando por usted, señor.

- ¡Gracias jefe! – Rick volvió a mirar a Lisa. – Antes de irme quiero que me regales una sonrisa. Una de esas sonrisas que cuando aparecen en tu rostro son como el sol que surge en el horizonte al amanecer… una de esas sonrisas que siempre me dejan sin aliento.

Involuntariamente una de_ esas_ sonrisas había aparecido en el rostro de Lisa. Rick le sonrió con ternura y se inclinó para besarla en los labios. Ella le correspondió a aquel beso con uno lleno de amor y de pasión. Cuando se separaron, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro por unos segundos.

- ¡Buena cacería, capitán Hunter! – Lisa susurró. - ¡Y que Dios lo acompañe!

Él asintió y se tocó el pecho casi ceremoniosamente.

- ¡Te llevo conmigo, Hayes! – Dijo, en referencia a sus placas de identificación. – Te llevo sobre la piel… te llevo debajo de la piel… ¡Te amo!

Rick dio unos pasos rumbo a la pista de aterrizaje, cuando sintió que ella lo detenía colocándole la mano sobre el hombro. Él se dio media vuelta para mirarla de frente, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Lisa ya lo estaba besando. Fue tan inesperado que Rick parpadeó un par de veces antes de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de aquel beso.

- Tenemos una cita para almorzar. – Lisa le dijo cuando se separaron. – Espero que no llegue tarde a ella, capitán.

- No lo haré, almirante.

Lisa dio un paso atrás y saludó militarmente a Rick. Él le devolvió el saludo formalmente y con una mirada intensa y decidida en sus ojos. Lisa asintió con la cabeza y él dio media vuelta para alejarse rumbo a su VF4. Ella se quedó clavada en el lugar en donde estaba, mientras observaba cómo los mecánicos ayudaban a Rick a subir a la nave, como él se ajustaba su equipo y se colocaba el casco. Uno de los mecánicos bajó la carlinga y todos se alejaron. El jefe le hizo una señal de buena suerte con el pulgar a Rick que él correspondió. Enseguida sus ojos se clavaron en Lisa, que aún seguía en el mismo sitio. Vio como ella se sacó sus placas de ID de debajo de su uniforme y como besó la suya lentamente y con cariño, sin romper el contacto visual con él. Rick le lanzó un beso con la mano y una sonrisa de esas que siempre debilitaban las piernas de la almirante.

El VF4 comenzó a enfilar hacia la pista de despegue y Lisa tuvo que obligarse a dejar aquel sitio y dirigirse a la torre de control, el lugar en donde ella sabía que su presencia era más necesaria. Mientras se alejaba elevó una plegaria al cielo… y en un rincón de su corazón rogó porque sus oraciones estuvieran en buenas manos esa mañana.

-

* * *

- 

La almirante Hayes ingresó a la sala de control de la torre, en donde fue recibida por un saludo militar a la voz de _"almirante en puente_". Ella les ordenó que descansaran y se dirigió inmediatamente a su consola. Los delegados, algunos miembros de la comisión científica de la RDF, el coronel Maistroff y los Stonewell ya habían tomado sus lugares en la sala de observación adyacente. Lisa tomó sus auriculares con micrófono integrado y se los colocó mientras hacía sus ajustes en su consola. Todos los demás controladores a su alrededor habían vuelto a su trabajo; aquello era un caos controlado. Lisa miró el enorme radar que había en el muro frente a ella y suspiró, tratando de calmarse un poco.

- Necesito que se me informe de las condiciones atmosféricas y del estado de todos los sistemas de inmediato. – Lisa ordenó.

- Los datos están siendo transmitidos a su consola, almirante. – Un joven oficial de comunicaciones se apresuró a contestar.

Lisa revisó los datos que le estaban llegando, pero sus ojos pronto se clavaron en el VF4 que estaba a punto de despegar en la pista frente a ellos. Su mirada pasó de la nave a una de las pantallas del puesto de control, en donde apareció el rostro del capitán Hunter.

- Líder Skull a control… este es el capitán Rick Hunter de la RDF solicitando autorización para despegar en vuelo de prueba del VF-X4 Lightning III.

- Puesto de control a Líder Skull. – Otro de los oficiales de comunicaciones respondió. – Los sistemas están en luz verde, capitán. Puede despegar a discreción.

- Entendido. – Rick contestó. – VF-X4 cambio y fuera.

Todos observaron cómo el capitán Hunter elevaba el aparato de manera perfecta y majestuosa, como si fuera un águila remontando el vuelo. Lisa contuvo su respiración por un momento y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones lenta y casi dolorosamente cuando Rick estuvo en el aire y comenzó a ganar altitud.

El vuelo de aquel día no suponía mayores problemas. El VF-X4 debía alcanzar la altitud de 30,000 metros y una velocidad de 5.15+ Mach y a partir de ese punto comenzar con los protocolos de la salida atmosférica. Una vez que se hubiera logrado dicha salida, el VF-X4 debía ser estabilizado y el reingreso comenzaría. La nave regresaría a la base entonces para efectuar su aterrizaje.

Mientras se efectuaba aquel vuelo, el capitán Hunter no dejaba de transmitir datos que le eran solicitados, tanto por los sistemas de comunicaciones como de manera verbal. Lisa sabía que su trabajo como almirante no era involucrarse en el control de comunicaciones. El almirante Gloval jamás lo había hecho… pero como él, ella estaba ahí al pendiente de aquel vuelo. El VF-X4 piloteado por el capitán Hunter aparecía como una luz intermitente en su tablero de control, pero ella sabía que en esa lucecita estaba su corazón, su vida misma. No pudo evitar el recordar su sueño de hacía un par de noches e involuntariamente se le vinieron a la mente recuerdos lejanos de sus días de oficial táctica en el SDF-1 durante la guerra. Todas esas veces en las que, mientras miraba su radar, muchos de esos puntos de luz desaparecían… cada uno de ellos era un piloto que había caído… un ser humano que tenía una familia que lloraría por él.

Lisa levantó su mirada para observar el cielo azul de aquel hermoso día de abril, casi como si esperara encontrar la nave piloteada por Rick surcando el cielo sobre la torre de control. Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que en esos momentos su piloto estaba alcanzando la velocidad y la altura requeridas para su salida orbital.

- Líder Skull a control… - la voz de Rick la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. – Cambio…

- Control Z-3 a Líder Skull, - el oficial de comunicaciones respondió. – Lo escuchamos fuerte y claro capitán… adelante.

- He alcanzado la velocidad y altura protocolarias y me dispongo a dar inicio a los procedimientos de salida atmosférica… mis sistemas están trabajando sin contratiempos y se reportan estables, cambio.

- Entendido, Líder Skull… puede dar inicio a los procedimientos de salida… lo estamos monitoreando y todo está en orden. ¡Buena suerte, capitán!

- ¡Tú puedes hacerlo, amor! – Lisa susurró, mientras involuntariamente sus manos apretaban sus placas de identificación.

Aquel pequeño punto de luz comenzó a ascender en el radar. Lisa escuchaba el ruido de las voces de los oficiales de comunicaciones, los sonidos de las computadoras, los murmullos apagados provenientes del puesto de observación, el sonido intermitente de la consola de monitoreo del doctor Hassan… sin embargo todos aquellos ruidos parecían venir de muy lejos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el radar y sus labios se movían en una plegaria silenciosa.

En el Tacnet, el capitán Hunter seguía reportado su altitud, su velocidad, las lecturas de sus sistemas y sus observaciones visuales. El aparato estaba respondiendo con una precisión extraordinaria y Lisa no podía dejar de sentirse agradecida con los Stonewell por haber desarrollado un caza tan confiable y orgullosa de Rick por la manera en cómo estaba piloteando aquella nave.

- Comienzo a ver las estrellas. – La voz del capitán Hunter la sacó de sus pensamientos. – Estoy transmitiendo la lectura de todos mis sistemas, los cuales se reportan estables y en condiciones óptimas… es para mí un orgullo reportar que el VF-X4 Lightning III acaba de dejar atrás la atmósfera terrestre y ahora me encuentro volando en el espacio exterior… la salida fue perfecta y el desempeño de este pajarraco ha sido más que extraordinario… fue una salida suave y sin contratiempos que reportar.

Lisa sonreía al escuchar las palabras de Rick y suspiró aliviada mientras a sus espaldas escuchaba las expresiones de alegría y entusiasmo de los Stonewell y de los delegados del GTU. Pero de pronto todo aquello se vio interrumpido por la voz de Rick que denotaba cierta alarma y sorpresa.

- ¡Líder Skull a control¡Necesito que se me proporcione una lectura inmediata de radar! Estoy captando objetos no identificados en ruta de colisión… repito, estoy captando—

- ¿De qué está hablando? – Lisa se alarmó de inmediato. - ¡Control de radar!

- Almirante… es un grupo de objetos que se mueven con gran velocidad en dirección del capitán…

- ¿Zentraedis¿Un ataque?

- Negativo, almirante. – Otro respondió con un tono de urgencia en su voz. – Según mis lecturas es una nube de objetos inertes, probablemente chatarra espacial de la última batalla… están en ruta de colisión con el capitán Hunter… el tiempo estimado de impacto es de—menos de 40 segundos.

- ¡Restos de naves de la última batalla! – Lisa pensó, alarmada. - ¡Rick¡Capitán Hunter¿Me escucha?

- Fuerte y claro, almirante… la nube de objetos no identificados me golpeará pronto… es difícil evitar la colisión.

- Son despojos de la última batalla… Rick, debes de salir de ahí de inmediato… ¿Puedes evitar la colisión?

- Negativo, almirante. – Rick respondió con una voz que aunque trataba de mantener calmada y profesional, denotaba desesperación. – ¡Me han golpeado!

- ¡Capitán Hunter! – Lisa prácticamente gritó.

Por un momento tuvo el impulso de ordenarle que usara el armamento de su nave para tratar de destruir dichos fragmentos, pero enseguida recordó que el VF-X4 que Rick estaba volando era un modelo de pruebas que no contaba con armamento. La única oportunidad que el piloto tenía era el efectuar maniobras de evasión y salir de aquella nube letal de chatarra lo más pronto que pudiera.

- ¡Rick, tienes que salir de esa nube¿Me escuchas¡Rick!

- ¡Lo intento, almirante! – Rick ahora sonaba francamente desesperado. - ¡Pero están en todos lados! Estoy tratando de evadirlos pero he recibido varios impactos directos… estoy perdiendo combustible…

Un ruido seco y sonoro resonó en el cuarto de control y Lisa dio un brinco, se mordió los labios nerviosamente y se acercó al Tacnet.

- ¡Responda capitán!

- Almirante… una de las turbinas del VF-X4 fue dañada por un fragmento demasiado grande… estoy por llevar a cabo el protocolo de reingreso atmosférico… ¡He perdido mi motor izquierdo¡Los impulsores posteriores pierden potencia!

- Capitán Hunter. – Lisa trataba de mantenerse calmada. – Debe llevar a cabo los procedimientos de reingreso atmosférico de inmediato.

- Entendido… - La voz de él era seria y profesional, aunque Lisa no podía dejar de captar en su voz algo que ella identificó como miedo.

- Rick, escucha… todo va a estar bien… yo me voy a quedar aquí contigo.

- Lo sé, almirante… yo lo sé. – Sus últimas palabras sonaron suaves, casi como si hubieran sido un secreto sólo entre ellos dos. - ¡Si tan solo tuviera el armamento cargado y funcionando podría deshacerme de estos fragmentos! Estoy llevando a cabo maniobras evasivas pero…

Lisa observaba la pantalla de radar, en donde aquella lucecita, el VF-X4 se movía entre los fragmentos con una precisión que era casi imposible. Ella no notó en qué momento dejó de respirar o de parpadear. Lo único que parecía escuchar era el sonido penetrante e irregular del monitor del doctor Hassan… el corazón de Rick latiendo sin control mientras él trataba de escapar de aquella lluvia de fragmentos, los últimos testigos de la batalla que se había librado hacía tres años en ese sitio.

- ¡Vaya! – escuchó la voz de Maistroff como viniendo de muy lejos. - ¡Por lo menos para algo le sirvió ser piloto de circo¡Vean esas maniobras!

Lisa iba a responderle de una manera muy poco femenina y civilizada, pero la voz de Rick se lo impidió:

- Comienzo a efectuar el reingreso… los impulsores pierden potencia… estoy volando con un solo motor… recibí un impacto directo que parece haber dañado mi sistema de navegación… VF-X4 reingresando a atmósfera terrestre… no tengo control total sobre mi velocidad de reingreso… repito, no tengo control total sobre mi nave.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza, como despertando de un sueño… o de una pesadilla. De inmediato comenzó a dar órdenes:

- ¡Tenemos que prepararnos para un aterrizaje de emergencia¡Que los equipos de emergencia estén listos en la pista!

- ¡Sí almirante!

- Necesito que se comuniquen con el control de Prometheus… que se envíe al escuadrón Skull a asegurar la Zona 3 de inmediato.

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante!

- Estás entrando demasiado rápido. – Lisa murmuró para sí misma, clavando sus ojos en su pantalla. - ¡Disminuye la velocidad de reingreso, Rick¡Disminúyela!

- Control, aquí Líder Skull… mis sistemas se están sobrecalentando… estoy utilizando el motor funcional de manera inversa tratando de frenar la velocidad de ingreso… he tenido que apagar el impulsor izquierdo ya que el sobrecalentamiento provocó fuego… ya ha sido controlado y se evitó que afectara a otros sistemas…

- Líder Skull, esta es Delta-1 desde control Z3… ¿Está volando solamente con un motor y un impulsor medianamente operativo?

- Afirmativo almirante… mis sistemas están sobrecalentados… no puedo controlar la nave al 100... repito, estoy reingresando con una velocidad 15 superior a la protocolaria… cambio…

Lisa no pudo contestar. Sus ojos seguían clavados en su pantalla, en donde Rick simplemente era ese pequeño punto de luz que se movía demasiado rápido. El oficial de comunicaciones le informó que el escuadrón Skull al mando del comandante Sterling estaría cubriendo el perímetro de la zona en 15 minutos.

- La potencia de la nave es demasiado baja. – Lisa escuchó a David Stonewell a sus espaldas. – Jamás podrá llevar a cabo un aterrizaje de esa manera… no tiene la potencia suficiente para controlar su velocidad de ingreso… si al entrar en la atmósfera no puede controlar dicha velocidad, se precipitará y se estrellará sin remedio.

Lisa lo miró con ojos desorbitados y David hizo un gesto de dolor y preocupación.

- Creo que no es momento para ser diplomáticos, almirante… no podemos darnos el lujo de no llamar a las cosas por su nombre. Me temo que el capitán Hunter está en una situación de emergencia y yo—yo recomendaría no exponer su vida…

Lisa comprendió lo que David estaba implicando con aquel comentario.

- En ese caso necesitamos que Rick salga de esa nave tan pronto como esté a una altura en la que se pueda llevar a cabo una eyección.

David Stonewell y su padre, quien también había salido de la sala de observación y se había acercado a su hijo, intercambiaron miradas. David asintió lentamente y miró a Lisa a los ojos.

- Mucho me temo que no hay otra opción. Con un motor y un impulsor inutilizados su potencia disminuye en un 50... 20 por el motor, 30 por el impulsor… el riesgo es demasiado.

- ¡Capitán Hunter! – Lisa se apresuró a contactarlo por el Tacnet. – Escuche lo que voy a decirle…

- La escucho fuerte y claro, almirante… adelante.

- En cuanto descienda a una altura de 10,000 metros deberá eyectarse inmediatamente… repito, debe de abortar la misión y efectuar una eyección en cuanto alcance la altura de 10 mil metros.

- ¿Eyección? – Rick preguntó casi como si no conociera el significado de la palabra. - ¡Yo puedo aterrizar esta nave!

- ¡Escúcheme capitán Hunter! – Lisa habló con una voz autoritativa y segura que disfrazaba el terror que sentía en ese momento. – No es momento para cuestionar órdenes… su nave ha perdido un 50 de potencia y con la velocidad de entrada que ha alcanzado será muy difícil que pueda efectuar un aterrizaje… ¡Debe de eyectarse!

- Conozco los protocolos y he estudiado las especificaciones técnicas de esta nave, almirante. El VF-X4 es funcional y puede llevar a cabo un aterrizaje de emergencia aún con un solo motor. ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!

- ¡Capitán Hunter, es una orden! En cuanto llegue a los 10 mil metros se eyectará.

- Almirante… no puedo eyectarme. El aparato está dañado pero es posible llevar a cabo un aterrizaje de emergencia… yo sé que puedo controlarlo y aterrizarlo… ¡Sé que puedo hacerlo¡Para eso me he preparado todos estos meses en el simulador!

- ¡Esto no es un simulacro! Usted deberá eyectarse tan pronto alcance los 10 mil metros de altitud. ¡Es una orden directa, capitán Hunter!

- ¡Almirante Hayes, debe de confiar en mí¡Yo puedo hacer esto, sé que puedo! Y usted también sabe que lo puedo hacer… pero la necesito, almirante… sin usted siendo mis ojos en tierra esto será mucho más difícil.

Lisa se inclinó sobre su consola y cerró los ojos, apretando sus puños con fuerza y tratando de controlar el llanto que amenazaba con quebrarla por completo en ese momento. No sabía si quería llorar porque tenía miedo… ¡Pánico! O si quería hacerlo porque sentía rabia y frustración… porque sentía que Rick no valoraba su vida, que sólo estaba pensando en su misión… no en él, ni en ella ni en el futuro que tenían juntos.

Un silencio casi total se había hecho en el cuarto de control. Silencio que sólo era interrumpido por el sonido intermitente del monitor del doctor Hassan, en donde el corazón de Rick latía sin control… y la voz de uno de los controladores aéreos informando a intervalos de la altitud del VF-X4.

- Cuarenta mil metros… - Informó. – Y descendiendo…

Lisa suspiró profundamente, tratando de controlarse y de pensar claro. Se sentía enojada, frustrada, casi traicionada por Rick. Él le había prometido que sería cuidadoso y precavido, que no tomaría riesgos innecesarios… pero ahora nada de eso parecía importarle. ¡Ahora estaba empeñado en jugar al héroe una vez más!

- Treinta mil metros. – El controlador informó.

Lisa miró el radar, en donde la nave piloteada por aquel hombre que era su vida misma descendía casi en picada sobre la Zona 3. Lisa suspiró profundamente y se acomodó los audífonos y el micrófono. Ya tendría tiempo de llorar y liberar su frustración y sus miedos más tarde. Ahora debía ser fuerte, no solo por ella sino también por él. Si quería que Rick tuviera una oportunidad de aterrizar sano y salvo, ella debía de ayudarlo. No podía estresarlo ni atemorizarlo, sino mantenerlo calmado y enfocado en sus procedimientos y protocolos de emergencia.

- Veinte mil metros.

Lisa supo que el capitán estaba por llegar al punto sin retorno. Decidió que confiaría en él y en sus instintos de piloto. Tal vez si quería jugar al héroe era simplemente porque eso era lo que Rick Hunter en realidad era: un héroe. Ella debía aceptar que como piloto de pruebas era su obligación y responsabilidad llevar esas pruebas hasta las últimas consecuencias, como ahora lo estaba haciendo. Tomó aire y encendió todos los controles de su consola al tiempo que se contactaba con el piloto.

- Delta-1 a Líder Skull… capitán Hunter, necesito que se concentre… vamos a bajar ese avión y usted aterrizará sano y salvo… pero debe de seguir mis instrucciones… necesito que se enfoque en su aterrizaje y que se mantenga calmado… ¿Entendido?

- ¡Entendido almirante! – Rick sonrió aliviado al escuchar aquella voz que tanto amaba y en la que confiaba ciegamente. Él sabía que sólo Lisa podría llevarlo de vuelta a casa sano y salvo.

- Utilice toda la fuerza de su motor y su impulsor para disminuir la velocidad de entrada… necesito que estabilice su nave a velocidad de aterrizaje… y necesito que me de informes de su altitud, velocidad y la potencia del VF cada medio minuto…

- Entendido… he perdido combustible, necesito aterrizar de inmediato… hace mucho frío aquí… he perdido demasiada potencia, almirante… pero la velocidad comienza a decrecer…

- Aproxímese al control del Z-3 en curso 27-11-95… repito, curso 27-11-95.

- 27-11-95… ¡Entendido! Altitud 10 mil metros y descendiendo… motor e impulsor disminuyendo velocidad de entrada… sigo perdiendo combustible…

- Capitán Hunter, en caso de que pierda demasiada altura, no aterrice… repito, no aterrice si pierde altura… vuelva a elevarse e inténtelo de nuevo.

- ¡Entendido! El curso de aterrizaje fue ya ingresado a la computadora de vuelo… 8000 metros y descendiendo… estoy transmitiendo mis datos técnicos al control… cambio…

- Afirmativo, estoy recibiendo la información. – Lisa hizo un gesto de preocupación al observar los números que estaba recibiendo.

- Lisa… necesito que les preguntes a los Stonewell que tan factible es efectuar una transformación en este instante… a Guardián… es imperativo hacerlo, a esta velocidad jamás podría aterrizar esta nave en su modo caza.

Lisa se dio media vuelta para observar a los Stonewell, quienes se miraban mutuamente con una expresión en sus rostros que a la almirante no le dio tranquilidad. El Dr. Takachihoff, que trabajaba como asesor de Stonewell Bellcom y que había sido parte del equipo de diseño del VF1 original se acercó al grupo.

- La nave está totalmente capacitada para llevar a cabo la transformación. – Opinó. – Jamás ha sido probado más que en laboratorio pero creo que es posible y si el capitán Hunter piensa que esa es su mejor opción en estos momentos, pienso que se le debe de autorizar llevarla a cabo.

Lisa miró a David y a su padre quienes asintieron levemente.

- En laboratorio no hemos tenido problemas con la transformación. – David informó. – Parece ser que el capitán tendrá que adelantar algunos de los protocolos que habían sido asignados para su siguiente vuelo de pruebas.

- ¡Rick, escúchame! – Lisa se apresuró a informarle, sabiendo que en esos momentos el tiempo era vital. – El VF-4 está preparado para llevar a cabo la transformación pero jamás se ha intentado en funciones de vuelo. ¡Debes ser muy cuidadoso!

- Entendido. – Rick informó. – Lisa, veo la pista frente a mi… estoy a 5 mil metros y descendiendo… procedo a efectuar la transformación a modo G.

- ¡Ten cuidado! – Lisa susurró en su micrófono.

- No te preocupes… esto lo aprendí de una persona muy especial la primera vez que volé un VF1 y me desplomé sin control… si sobreviví entonces, lo haré ahora. ¡Cambio a modo Guardián!

Todos en la torre de control guardaron silencio. Ya se tenía contacto visual con la nave del capitán Hunter que se aproximaba a la pista destacándose contra el cielo profundamente azul de aquella mañana de primavera. Lisa mantenía sus manos sobre su consola, sin poder apartar la mirada de su monitor. Sus puños estaban apretados y su boca se movía, aunque no emitía ningún sonido… tal vez estaba alentando a Rick en silencio, quizás estaba orando por él. El sudor escurría por sus sienes y su frente.

- VF-X4 a Delta-1… informo que la transformación fue completada satisfactoriamente y ahora me aproximo a la pista de aterrizaje en modo Guardián… cambio.

Un suspiro de alivio pareció escapar de todos los presentes. Lisa se pasó la mano por su rostro sudoroso. Su respiración era entrecortada y un tanto irregular, pero todavía había esperanza.

- Delta-1, enterada. Proceda a efectuar el aterrizaje, capitán Hunter. Tenemos contacto visual con usted, la pista está despejada y los equipos de emergencia en stand-by para cualquier eventualidad.

- Estoy a 3000 metros y aproximándome… he logrado controlar la velocidad… altitud 2500 metros…

- ¡Con cuidado, amor¡Tú puedes hacerlo!

Lisa susurraba aquellas palabras sin siquiera percatarse de ello. Nadie en el cuarto de control la escuchaba, pero Rick sí había logrado captarlas y aquello le había dado fuerzas para efectuar esa última maniobra. Con una precisión nacida de la práctica y su experiencia en combate, el VF-X4 en modo guardián tocó pista de una manera algo agresiva pero el capitán logró controlarlo de inmediato. No pudo evitar que el aparato derrapara y que finalmente se detuviera de golpe, haciendo que la nariz del mismo cayera pesadamente a tierra en el último momento.

La almirante Hayes se llevó las manos a la boca, trancando de suprimir una expresión de miedo que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios. Los equipos de emergencia ya se acercaban al VF-X4 a toda prisa. El silencio pesado y totalmente profundo de la torre de control fue finalmente roto por la voz del capitán Hunter.

- Líder Skull a Delta-1… misión cumplida… he vuelto a casa.

Los gritos de entusiasmo y emoción no se hicieron esperar. La mayoría de los ahí presentes salieron de prisa hacia la pista pero Lisa se limitó a recargarse sobre su consola.

- Entendido, Líder Skull… bien hecho. ¡Cambio y fuera!

Lisa cerró la comunicación se limpió el sudor que le corría por el rostro… sudor mezclado con lágrimas silenciosas. Trató de controlar su respiración que era irregular y casi dolorosa. Sentía que las manos le temblaban y que en cualquier momento las piernas cederían bajo su propio peso. Estaba temblando y se alegró de que todos hubieran salido de la torre dejándola prácticamente sola.

- Lisa¿Estás bien?

David le puso una mano sobre el hombro y su voz se escuchó suave, cálida y genuinamente preocupada.

- Estoy bien. – Ella respondió en un susurro.

- Tienes todo el derecho del mundo de estar asustada… pero debes de sentirte orgullosa de lo que Rick acaba de hacer… no hay duda de porqué lo elegiste a él para que estuviera al frente de este proyecto y fuera el piloto de pruebas… ¡Nadie más que él hubiera podido salvar la nave en estas circunstancias! Es un piloto excepcional.

- Lo sé. – Lisa afirmó. – Es el mejor.

David comprendió que Lisa necesitaba unos momentos para recuperarse. Salió de la torre de control y se dirigió con el resto de los presentes a la pista de aterrizaje. En ella, Rick bajaba del VF-X4, auxiliado por el jefe de mecánicos. Ahí lo esperaba el doctor Hassan.

- Capitán Hunter¿Cómo se siente¿Está herido?

- No… estoy bien.

Rick se sentía algo mareado, pero nada más. Casi desesperadamente buscaba a su alrededor, en la multitud que se había congregado para recibirlo, a una persona… a la persona que él esperaba lo recibiera en esos momentos… la única persona que parecía estar ausente.

- ¡Fue un vuelo extraordinario! – Uno de los delegados del GTU le decía, mientras le estrechaba la mano entusiastamente. - ¡Usted es realmente un orgullo para las fuerzas de defensa, capitán Hunter!

- Gracias…

Aquella escena era casi irreal para Rick. Las personas, los sonidos, todo parecía venir a él como de otro mundo. Era casi como un sueño… sus ojos se encontraron con los de David Stonewell y silenciosamente le hizo aquella pregunta tan desesperada.

- Ella está bien. – David le respondió en voz baja, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro. – Estaba muy preocupada por ti, Rick… pero la entereza y el profesionalismo que mostró durante este aterrizaje de emergencia…

- ¿Dónde está? – Rick le preguntó de golpe.

- Se quedó en el cuarto de control… estaba un poco alterada pero—

David guardó silencio cuando notó que los ojos de Rick se habían clavado en Lisa, que había aparecido de pronto en la puerta de la torre de control. Todos estaban tan emocionados, hablando entre ellos y observando la nave, que no notaron a Rick alejarse de aquel compacto grupo. El doctor Hassan intentó detenerlo, pues una revisión médica era necesaria después de aquel aterrizaje, pero David lo detuvo.

- Dales unos minutos, Saleh. – Le dijo. – Creo que los merecen.

- Supongo que sí… ¡Vaya vuelo! Deben de estar muy orgullosos, David. Su nave acaba de probar que es altamente eficiente aún en situaciones de emergencia… es maniobrable, es confiable y muy resistente. Una nave extraordinaria y un piloto igualmente extraordinario.

- Así es. Estoy orgulloso del VF-4… pero lo estoy aún más del piloto que logró esta proeza… y de la persona que lo guió durante la emergencia. Te lo digo Saleh, la RDF tiene un futuro brillante teniendo a la almirante Hayes y al capitán Hunter al frente.

- Y juntos. – Saleh finalizó.

-

* * *

- 

Rick llegó hasta donde Lisa estaba de pie, observándolo de una manera tan intensa y a la vez tan llena de incertidumbre que hizo que el corazón del piloto se paralizara por un momento. Se detuvo frente a ella pero no supo que decir. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos instantes antes de que él suspirara profundamente y bajara los ojos. Ella miró hacia el horizonte, clavando su mirada en un punto no muy especifico del desierto y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con lágrimas contenidas.

- Lisa, lo siento, yo—

- No tienes porqué disculparte. – Ella lo interrumpió. – Lo que hiciste fue impresionante y te felicito por ello… estoy segura que tus acciones del día de hoy te valdrán una medalla.

- Lisa… - Rick sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando la vio darse media vuelta y alejarse lentamente. - ¿A dónde vas? Lisa… ¡Tenemos que hablar!

- Necesito unos minutos para tranquilizarme un poco, Rick…

El piloto la vio entrar a un hangar cercano y suspiró profundamente, tratando de calmar la rabia que súbitamente había sentido en su pecho. ¡No! No iba a dejar que Lisa actuara de esa manera… sabía que estaba asustada, él mismo lo estaba… ¡Y mucho! Pero si no podía hablar con ella de lo que sentía y de lo que había ocurrido, entonces ¿Con quién lo haría? No iba a dejarla sola en esos momentos.

Rick entró al hangar detrás de Lisa y cerró la puerta, provocando un ruido sordo que hizo eco en aquel enorme espacio vacío. Lisa se sobresaltó con aquel sonido tan inesperado, pero no hizo ni siquiera el intento de mirar a Rick de frente cuando lo sintió aproximarse a ella.

- Siento mucho el haber desobedecido una orden directa, Lisa… pero debes de comprender porqué lo hice.

- Ya te lo dije, Rick… no tienes porqué disculparte. Entiendo tus motivos y tus razones… llevaste a cabo un aterrizaje exitoso y heroico… y te felicito por ello. Además, como Comandante de Grupo Aéreo tienes la facultad de—

- ¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero! – Rick la interrumpió de golpe, haciendo que ella se diera la media vuelta para encararlo. - ¡Te prometí que sería cuidadoso y quizás piensas que falté a mi promesa! Pero Lisa, jamás hubiera hecho lo que hice si hubiera tenido dudas al respecto.

- ¡Arriesgaste la vida, Rick¿Sabes lo cerca que estuviste de que ocurriera una desgracia allá arriba¿Sabes lo fue ver a ese VF-4 precipitarse sin control a tierra, sabiendo que lleva con él a la persona que yo más amo en esta vida?

- ¡Lo entiendo Lisa y siento mucho que esto haya ocurrido! Pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

- Cuando te pedí que te eyectaras no fue una decisión que yo haya tomado arbitrariamente. – Lisa no pudo evitar que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla. - ¡Los Stonewell hicieron la sugerencia! La potencia de tu nave había disminuido en un 50 por ciento… un aterrizaje bajo esas circunstancias era altamente peligroso, Rick.

- El VF-4 puede efectuar un aterrizaje incluso cuando un solo motor esta funcionando… conservando ese 25 por ciento de potencia se puede efec—

- ¡Cierto! Pero olvidaste una cosa, Rick… ¡Ese 25 por ciento de potencia puede aterrizar la nave en condiciones normales de vuelo atmosférico¡Ese protocolo no aplica para una nave que acaba de realizar un reingreso orbital!

Aunque había querido evitarlo, Lisa no había podido evitar el elevar el tono de su voz al decir esas últimas palabras. Los ojos de Rick se abrieron de golpe reconociendo que Lisa tenía razón.

- Sé que cuando estás allá arriba no se tiene mucho tiempo de pensar y hay decisiones que deben de tomarse al calor del momento… pero Rick… ¡Te arriesgaste demasiado! Llevaste a cabo un aterrizaje casi imposible y lo hiciste saliendo ileso… has probado que el VF4 es una nave excelente… pero…

- ¡Siento mucho lo que hice y quizás actué sin pensarlo! – Rick se defendió. – Pero Lisa, lo volvería a hacer otra vez si se volviera a presentar una situación parecida… ¡Yo no soy un hombre que abandona su nave al primer problema! Hay riesgos, es cierto… pero por eso soy piloto de pruebas… ¡Para evitar que accidentes como estos les ocurran a otros pilotos menos experimentados que yo! Hubo pilotos que probaron los VF1… incluso Roy lo hizo… y gracias a ellos nosotros, los que luchamos en la Guerra Robotech, pudimos volar cazas confiables… ¡Tuvimos la oportunidad de sobrevivir!

- Lo sé. – Lisa se limitó a contestar, dándole la espalda a Rick y luchando contra las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. – Yo sé cual es el deber que tenemos como soldados… y no te cuestiono, Rick… lo que hiciste hoy fue meritorio… y reconozco que nadie hubiera podido hacer lo que tú hiciste… ¡Fue impresionante! Como militar te admiro pero…

- Lisa… - Rick se acercó a ella pero no se atrevió a tocarla. – Yo lo entiendo… y te agradezco tus palabras pero… tienes que creerme… te prometí que no iba a tomar riesgos innecesarios. Sé que tal vez falté a mi promesa pero… yo sabía que podía hacerlo porque tú te has asegurado de que esté bien entrenado y preparado para esto… tú me has dado la seguridad de que soy un buen piloto… Lisa, si yo hubiera visto algún riesgo me hubiera eyectado sin pensarlo… sin siquiera recibir órdenes… ¿Crees que quiero morir cuando te tengo a ti a mi lado y estoy viviendo una vida tan perfecta¿Crees que me arriesgaría a perder lo que tengo contigo… o a perderte a ti? Aún más¿Crees que pondría en riesgo mi vida sabiendo que esta ya no me pertenece a mí… sino que es tuya?

Lisa se abrazó a sí misma y una de sus manos subió a su rostro, tratando inútilmente de evitar las lágrimas que de manera violenta escaparon de sus ojos, provocando que sus hombros se sacudieran de manera bastante perceptible. Rick se acercó un poco más, sintiendo que sus propios ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Con todo, no logró reunir el valor suficiente para tocarla.

- Cuando recibí la orden de eyectarme… - su voz fue apenas un susurro. – Lo primero que pensé fue en la satisfacción que Maistroff sentiría al ver como el VF-4 se estrellaba… como yo era rescatado a la mitad del desierto, en donde me encontrarían colgado de un paracaídas… antes de que el sol se pusiera el día de hoy, él se hubiera encargado de hacer pública la noticia de que la almirante Hayes había cometido un error al firmar ese contrato con Stonewell Bellcom… lo haría parecer como un negocio privado en el que tú obtendrías ganancias personales… ¡Sabes que lo haría! Y cuestionaría además tu capacidad de mando al haber elegido a un piloto como yo para volar el VF-4… argumentaría que habías puesto tus sentimientos por delante de la razón… y sabes que no se detendría hasta que esto trascendiera a los altos mandos del GTU…

- ¿Pensaste en todo eso? – La voz de Lisa fue apenas audible.

- Lo hice… - Rick asintió. – Y decidí seguir adelante con el aterrizaje si eso significaba proteger a la mujer a la que amo… porque por ti haría cualquier cosa, Lisa… ¡Cualquier cosa!

Lisa comenzó a llorar con gran sentimiento, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener sus lágrimas silenciosas. Él bajó la mirada y alargó la mano para tocar el hombro de ella, pero cuando Lisa comenzó a hablar, él se detuvo.

- Toda la gente que he amado en mi vida ha muerto violentamente… antes de tiempo. – Lisa susurró. – Cuando vi el VF-4 descender a esa velocidad sobre el desierto… Rick…

Él apretó los ojos y un par de gruesas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

- Necesito calmarme… -ella comenzó a alejarse de él. – Dame un minuto… necesito estar sola y—

- ¡NO!

Lisa fue detenida en seco por los brazos fuertes de Rick que se cerraron en torno a su cuerpo cuando él se aproximó a ella por la espalda y la apretó firmemente contra él. Los ojos de la almirante se abrieron de golpe cuando Rick escondió su rostro en su cuello y sintió la humedad de las lágrimas del piloto. El cuerpo de él se sentía tenso y se sacudía levemente… aún estaba temblando después de ese aterrizaje que había llevado a cabo. Lisa se percató de lo vulnerable que él se sentía en esos momentos.

- Jamás voy a dejarte, Lisa. – Él susurró en su oído. - ¡Nunca te voy a abandonar! Jamás me voy a ir de tu lado… y tampoco permitiré que tú te alejes… tú no tienes porqué estar sola nunca más… yo tampoco quiero estar solo. ¡No me dejes, por favor!

- Rick… - Lisa estaba sorprendida de su reacción tan inesperada.

- ¡Esta vez estuvo cerca! – La voz de él era apenas un susurro y a pesar de la cercanía con ella, Lisa tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escuchar lo que él decía. – Lisa… no quiero morir… no cuando te tengo a ti a mi lado… quiero vivir… quiero vivir por ti y para ti. Jamás en mi vida había sabido lo que se siente ser tan feliz…

Lisa sintió como un sollozo escapó de lo más profundo de su ser. Su cuerpo se sacudió levemente en los brazos de Rick y él la apretó aún más contra sí, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar sus lágrimas, aunque no con mucho éxito. Lisa quería hablar, decirle algo… lo que fuera, cualquier cosa. Pero su voz murió en su garganta.

- Mientras aterrizaba sólo podía pensar en ti… en cuánto te amo… en cuánto me amas… escuchar tu voz en el Tacnet fue como seguir la luz de un faro que me llevaba de vuelta a casa… cuando pasé los 10 mil metros supe que no había vuelta atrás… hice una oración… le pedí a Dios que me dejara vivir por ti, Lisa… ¡Porque te amo!

- Rick… - Lisa estaba llorando abiertamente ahora. - ¡Discúlpame por ser tan—!

- ¡No…! - Él la interrumpió, sorbiendo sus propias lágrimas. – Lisa, tú siempre has hecho lo que es lo mejor para mi… no te disculpes conmigo jamás… ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo! En esos momentos en los que sentí que mi vida pendía de un delgado hilo… en donde tu voz era mi único contacto con la realidad… entonces lo supe… supe que no quiero arriesgarme a perder lo que tengo contigo… yo no tengo dudas… yo no estoy dispuesto a esperar más tiempo para decírtelo…

Rick hizo una breve pausa y Lisa pudo sentir como él, a sus espaldas, comenzaba a temblar y su corazón se aceleraba. Ella misma sintió que su cuerpo perdía sus fuerzas y las lágrimas fluían sin control.

– Quizás es un momento poco oportuno pero… Lisa… yo—quiero casarme contigo.

Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron desorbitadamente cuando lo escuchó decir aquello. Era lo último que ella hubiera esperado que él le dijera en esos momentos y bajo esas circunstancias. Por un momento el tiempo pareció detenerse y ella no pudo reaccionar. Su mente no acababa de procesar ni de entender lo que él acababa de decirle. Súbitamente ella se dio media vuelta para mirarlo de frente y a los ojos. Él se apartó un poco de ella, pero sus manos permanecieron en los brazos de Lisa, como si temiera que soltándola ella fuera a desaparecer para siempre. Lisa lo miró a los ojos y encontró que estaban llenos de lágrimas… había lágrimas corriendo libremente por el rostro del capitán Hunter, quien la observaba con adoración pero con incertidumbre.

Lisa no pudo contestar a lo que él le había dicho. Trató de buscar las palabras correctas… trató de encontrar la frase que debía usar en ese momento pero su cerebro se negó a proporcionarle las palabras necesarias… y aunque lo hubiera hecho, sus labios, que se sentían fríos y resecos, se hubieran negado a pronunciarlas.

Sintió cómo las manos de Rick se deslizaban por sus brazos hasta tomarla por las manos al tiempo que, en cámara lenta, vio cómo el piloto posaba una de sus rodillas en tierra, sin romper nunca el contacto visual con ella.

- Te lo pido de rodillas… y estoy dispuesto a suplicar si tengo que hacerlo. – La voz de Rick amenazó con quebrarse. Estaba muy emocionado. – Te pido que jamás me dejes, que no me abandones porque yo—yo no sabría, yo no podría vivir sin ti… Lisa, tú sabes que soy un piloto de combate… tú sabes que podría morir hoy o mañana… tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que implica… unir tu vida a la de alguien como yo… pero… si estás dispuesta a aceptar lo que puedo ofrecerte… y a tomar la vida que te entrego… desde este momento hasta mi último aliento… Lisa, no puedo darte mucho pero… pero te doy todo lo que tengo… estoy dispuesto a darte mi vida de ser necesario… ¿Me aceptarías como tu esposo? – Rick se detuvo y sorbió sus lágrimas otra vez. - ¿Estarías dispuesta a compartir tu vida… con alguien como yo? Lisa… Lisa Hayes… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Lisa miraba a Rick con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sentía cómo las manos de él temblaban en las suyas. Ahí estaba Rick Hunter, el amor de su vida, en su traje de vuelo de rodillas ante ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pidiéndole que pasara el resto de su vida a su lado… como su esposa. La almirante Hayes no podía salir de su estupor… aquello no podía estar sucediendo, era un sueño… ¡Debía ser un sueño! Escenas como esa solamente sucedían en las películas o en los cuentos de hadas, no en su vida… cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de ellos. Pero cuando los abrió Rick seguía ahí, de rodillas ante ella, observándola con sus ojos azules tan llenos de amor y ternura, con una mirada que solo le dedicaba a ella, que era solamente suya.

- No tiene que ser ahora mismo… - Él ya no sabía que más decir ante el silencio de ella. – Sé que necesitarás tiempo y sé que no tengo un anillo a la mano… - Rick se encogió de hombros, tratando de bromear para romper la tensión del momento. – Pero…

Lisa no lo dejó continuar. Se dejó ir sobre de él, echándole los brazos al cuello y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Él la recibió, cerrando sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo y apretándola como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ella escondió su rostro en el cuello de Rick y él hizo lo mismo en el de ella.

- Yo tampoco quiero vivir un día más de mi vida sin ti, Rick Hunter. – Lisa murmuraba desesperadamente en medio de sus lágrimas. – Tú me has hecho vivir los mejores momentos de mi vida… tu me has enseñado lo que es la felicidad… me has enseñado a vivir, a valorar cada momento… Rick… ¡Te amo! Yo…

Lisa tuvo que detenerse pues el llanto no la dejó continuar. El capitán la apretó aún más estrechamente contra su cuerpo, incapaz de contener sus propias lágrimas.

- … yo también quiero poner mi vida en tus manos… desde hoy… y por el resto de mi eternidad…

Rick se rió nerviosamente, separándose de ella sólo el espacio necesario para mirarla a los ojos. Ella también sonrió en medio de sus lágrimas y le limpió el rostro a su piloto con el dorso de su mano.

- ¿Entonces… aceptas mi propuesta? – Rick se notaba un tanto nervioso. - ¿Estarías dispuesta a—tener que soportarme a tu lado… por el resto de nuestras vidas… día tras día… para siempre?

Lisa soltó una risita entre nerviosa y divertida y besó suavemente a Rick en medio de los ojos. Él dejó escapar un suspiro que le sacudió el cuerpo. Súbitamente estaba sintiendo mucho frío en aquel hangar.

- No va a ser fácil. – Lisa habló con un tono de voz cargado de ternura, mientras le alisaba el cabello rebelde al piloto. – Pero si tú estás dispuesto a tomar el reto de tener que vivir al lado de alguien como yo… por el resto de tu vida…

- ¡Lisa! – La voz de él sonó suave y llena de amor. - ¡Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado! Yo no tengo dudas al respecto… ¡Tú eres mi vida, mi universo entero¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes!

Una lágrima rebelde escurrió por el rostro de Lisa al tiempo que una sonrisa esplendorosa comenzaba a aparecer en sus labios, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran como si fueran un par de esmeraldas acariciadas por la luz del amanecer.

- Quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, Rick. – Lisa afirmó con seguridad. – Quiero casarme contigo… ser tu esposa…

- Lisa… - los ojos de Rick se habían llenado de lágrimas otra vez.

- Acepto su propuesta, capitán Hunter. – Ella le sonrió.

Rick no sabía que hacer o como responder a aquello. Quería besarla, quería abrazarla, quería salir corriendo y gritarle al mundo entero que Lisa y él acababan de comprometerse… quería simplemente quedarse ahí, tal y como estaba, perdido en aquellos ojos verdes tan profundos y expresivos. ¡Sentía que se volvería loco de amor y de felicidad!

Lisa tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar. Ahora que había aceptado la propuesta del piloto esperaba que él diera el siguiente paso… cualquiera que este fuera. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rick y ella le respondió de la misma manera.

- Lisa… - La voz del capitán era un susurro. - ¡Lisa Hayes… te amo!

Rick colocó sus manos en las mejillas de ella y la atrajo hacia él para besarla desesperadamente. Comenzó a besarla en todo el rostro: en los labios, en las mejillas, en los ojos, en la frente, en la barbilla. Lisa no podía evitar el reír emocionada mientras era el objeto de las atenciones del piloto. Súbitamente él se puso de pie y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Enseguida la tomó en brazos, la levantó del suelo y la giró por los aires al tiempo que le decía cuanto la amaba y lo feliz que se sentía en esos momentos. Lisa sentía que jamás en su vida había sido más feliz. ¡A partir de ese momento compartiría su vida entera con Rick Hunter!

Él la puso en el suelo y en perfecta sincronización, ambos buscaron ávida y desesperadamente los labios del otro. Comenzaron a besarse con urgencia, con desesperación, con deseo y pasión… pero poco a poco el amor y la ternura comenzaron a obrar su magia y aquel beso tan intenso se volvió dulce y tierno.

- Juntos para siempre. – Rick susurró, recargando su frente en la de ella cuando finalmente se separaron.

- Siendo uno solo… - Lisa completó. – Rick… de pronto ya no tengo miedo… ya no me siento sola… estoy contigo y vamos a estar siempre juntos… siempre. Cumpliremos nuestros sueños, nuestros deseos, nuestros anhelos… caminaremos siempre uno al lado del otro, por el mismo camino… y juntos encontraremos el sol después de cada tormenta… ¡Te amo, Rick¡Te amo!

- Y yo te amo a ti, Lisa… te amo con mi vida… ¡Jamás dudes del amor que siento por ti!

Se besaron una vez más, dándose su tiempo, disfrutando su proximidad física y el calor el uno del otro. Cuando se separaron, él la tomó de la mano y la besó con dulzura.

- Allá afuera deben de estar pensando que ya nos asesinamos mutuamente… ¡Hay que volver a Ciudad Macross! Lisa… hoy tenemos mucho que celebrar.

- Pero Rick, después de este vuelo…

- ¡Ni lo menciones!

Sin más explicaciones Rick tomó el teléfono satelital de Lisa del bolsillo del uniforme de la almirante y marcó un número, al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo y la abrazaba contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Sargento Hickson? Habla el capitán Hunter… muy bien, todo está bien… el vuelo fue un poco accidentado, pero todo en orden… ¡Gracias sargento!... bueno, solo quiero avisarte que la almirante Hayes hoy no se presentará a trabajar… se tomará el día libre…

- ¡Rick! – Lisa susurró, sin poder evitar el reír.

- Así es. – Rick le guiñó el ojo. – Bueno… el motivo es que acabamos de comprometernos y—

Rick tuvo que alejarse el teléfono de golpe del oído. Los dos cerraron los ojos y se encogieron de hombros cuando un grito largo y agudo se escuchó en el auricular del mismo. Obviamente la noticia había alegrado a Kelly.

- Gracias sargento… - Rick se rió, volviendo a ponerse el teléfono al oído. – Claro, yo le daré tus saludos y felicitaciones a Lisa… ¡Gracias!

Rick cerró el teléfono y se lo devolvió a la almirante.

- Kelly nos felicita.

- Eso fue demasiado obvio. – Lisa se rió.

Rick la besó en la frente y juntos se dirigieron a la puerta del hangar. Él solamente quería quitarse el traje de vuelo y enseguida podrían volar de regreso a Ciudad Macross y dedicarse a festejar durante el resto del día.

Cuando abrieron la puerta del hangar, varias personas los esperaban en los alrededores. Había por lo menos una docena de personas en esa área: los Stonewell, el doctor Hassan, algunos delegados del GTU y miembros del consejo científico de la RDF, los mecánicos de la base… pero quien fue el primero en acercarse a la joven pareja fue el comandante Sterling que súbitamente había aparecido en la pista.

- ¡Rick¿Cómo estás? Supimos lo del percance que tuviste y nos preocupaste mucho… cuando se nos ordenó asegurar la zona supimos que el asunto era grave.

- Aunque sabíamos que si alguien podía llevar a cabo ésta misión hasta sus últimas consecuencias, ese eras tú. – Miriya completó.

- Estoy bien. – Rick sonrió, apretando a Lisa aún más contra su costado. – Estoy—estoy comprometido con la mujer más hermosa, más bella y más dulce del mundo… con la mujer más inteligente y maravillosa que alguna vez ha existido en este universo. ¡Jamás había estado mejor!

- ¿Comprometidos? – Max y Miriya dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras sus miradas iban de Lisa a Rick y viceversa.

- Así es. – Lisa sonrió, clavando sus ojos en los de Rick. – Estamos comprometidos…

- ¿Rick Hunter te pidió matrimonio? – la voz de Miriya hacía obvio el hecho de que aquello era una verdadera sorpresa para ella… como lo era para todos los ahí presentes que parecían haberse quedado mudos.

- Lo hizo. – Lisa seguía sonriendo. – Me pidió que me casara con él.

- Y Lisa aceptó.

Lo que sucedió entonces tomó a la joven pareja de enamorados totalmente por sorpresa. Max abrazó a Rick y le palmeó la espalda, lo que provocó que Rick no pudiera respirar y comenzara a toser. Miriya por su parte había apretado a Lisa y la había elevado del suelo mientras le decía lo feliz que estaba por ella. Max también abrazó a Lisa mientras Miriya golpeaba a Rick en el brazo de una manera más fuerte de lo que ella misma hubiera querido. Mientras todos reían, los demás comenzaron a acercarse a felicitar a la feliz pareja. David Stonewell y su padre, el doctor Hassan, los delegados del GTU, incluso los mecánicos, todos hicieron votos por su felicidad y fueron parte de esa alegría que súbitamente había invadido la pista de despegue.

Max se ocupó de que el helicóptero que llevaría a Lisa y Rick de regreso a Ciudad Macross estuviera listo en la pista para el momento en que ellos escaparan de aquella multitud. Cuando Rick le informó que se tomarían el resto del día libre, Max le dijo que él se encargaría de todo, que fueran a celebrar y a disfrutar… además, después de aquel vuelo tan accidentado, se lo merecían.

- Sabía que lo harías pronto. – Max le comentaba a Rick, en medio del caos. – Pero jamás pensé que sería hoy… y aquí. ¡Tú jamás dejas de sorprenderme, Rick!

- Ni siquiera yo lo sabía, Max… simplemente sucedió… el tiempo fue el correcto, supongo… - Rick sonreía, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Lisa, quien hablaba animadamente con David Stonewell y Miriya. – Y Lisa aceptó… me aceptó a mí, tal y como soy… con lo que soy… aceptó pasar el resto de su vida con un piloto que lo único que puede ofrecerle es su amor y su vida… la amo, Max. ¡La amo como jamás pensé que pudiera amar a nadie en mi vida! Ella es mi mujer… y no iba a dejarla escapar.

- ¡Estoy muy contento por ustedes, jefe! Los dos se merecen ser felices… ¿Saben cuando será la boda?

- No… no hablamos de fechas. – Rick se rió. - ¡Ni siquiera tenía un anillo conmigo cuando se lo pedí! Me imagino que todavía hay mucho que formalizar.

- Tal vez, pero son simples formalidades, Rick… lo esencial ya sucedió… y muy pronto la almirante Hayes se convertirá en la almirante Hunter.

- La señora Hunter… Lisa Hunter. – Él sonrió soñadoramente. - ¡Nah! No creo que quiera perder su apellido… ¡Yo no quiero que lo haga¡Está tan orgullosa de él¡Yo mismo estoy tan orgulloso de él! Tan orgulloso de ella…

- Bien, entonces pronto tendremos a la almirante Hayes-Hunter. ¿Qué te parece?

Rick sonrió de oreja a oreja. Le gustaba el sonido de aquel nombre… Lisa Hayes sería su esposa y él sería su esposo. Aquello era tan irreal pero a la vez tan increíblemente maravilloso que provocó que las lágrimas anegaran una vez más los ojos de Rick.

- ¡Vamos amigo! – Max le palmeó la espalda. – ¡Ya saca a Lisa de aquí y vayan a descansar! Los dos se lo merecen.

- Gracias Max… por todo.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! Solo espero que sepas que quiero ser el padrino¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Y lo serás, hermano¡Claro que lo serás!

Max y Rick se abrazaron fraternalmente justo antes de que Miriya ayudara a Lisa a escapar. Cuando la almirante estuvo al lado de Rick, instintivamente ambos se abrazaron.

- ¡El helicóptero está listo y esperando por ustedes! – Max anunció, saludando militarmente.

- Vamos a casa, amor. – Lisa besó a Rick en la barbilla. - ¡Ha sido un largo día!

Después de despedirse de todos y de agendar una reunión de evaluación al día siguiente, Lisa y Rick abordaron el helicóptero que los llevaría de vuelta a la ciudad. Mientras el aparato se elevaba sobre la Zona-3, los dos jóvenes enamorados se habían encontrado en un beso profundo y lleno de amor y sentimiento.

El síntoma más poderoso del amor verdadero es esa ternura infinita que el corazón siente por el ser amado. Mucho más que la pasión o que el deseo existe la ternura y eso era algo que tanto Rick como Lisa sabían muy bien. En medio de aquel beso, los dos sabían que al paso del tiempo muchas personas recordarían aquel día por la proeza que el capitán Hunter había logrado en ese vuelo de pruebas… pero ellos lo recordarían como el día en el que ambos se habían comprometido para siempre. Y cuando tuvieran que hacer un recuento de sus vidas, se darían cuenta de que aquellos momentos en los que realmente habían vivido eran todos esos momentos en los que tanto se habían amado.

En ese momento ambos sabían que ya no había más dudas ni más temores. Sus almas se habían unido para la eternidad, para apoyarse, para amarse, para ser un solo ser, para motivarse e impulsarse mutuamente… para compartir una vida completa de recuerdos y memorias que jamás serían olvidadas. Ellos habían comprendido que su amor era mucho más que solamente un goce físico o una satisfacción espiritual. Su amor era una puerta abierta al paraíso, un leve atisbo de inmortalidad… pues su amor era, para ellos, el emblema mismo de la eternidad. - - -

-

* * *

.: GTO - MX :.

* * *


	16. Desde ahora y para siempre

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o **

* * *

**- DESDE AHORA Y PARA SIEMPRE -**

**-**

La mañana era soleada y tibia, un típico día del mes de abril con un cielo azul y totalmente despejado. Pero para Lisa aquella mañana el mundo parecía más amplio y deslumbrante. Mientras caminaba del estacionamiento al edificio del almirantazgo, miraba a su alrededor y descubría que ese día las flores parecían más coloridas y los tonos verdes de las plantas eran más brillantes. Incluso el sonido de los pájaros parecía tener notas más musicales aquella mañana. Una sonrisa esplendorosa iluminaba su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con los destellos del sol de las primeras horas de la mañana.

- Rick y yo vamos a casarnos… - Pensaba mientras el elevador la llevaba a su oficina. - ¡Realmente sucedió! Esta mañana cuando abrí los ojos pensé que lo había soñado… pero cuando él despertó y me sonrió… y me dijo que debíamos pensar en una fecha… ¡Dios mío, a veces realmente parece un sueño!

La puerta del elevador se abrió y Lisa salió de él solo para toparse con Kelly que ya corría hacia ella con los brazos extendidos para abrazarla. Tanta familiaridad no era común entre una asistente y el oficial de más alto rango de la RDF, pero Lisa sonrió y recibió aquel abrazo, recordando a sus amigas del puente y la familiaridad que había llegado a haber entre ellas.

- ¡Almirante Hayes, no sabe lo contenta y emocionada que estoy con la noticia! – Los ojos de Kelly brillaban cuando se separó de Lisa. - ¿Ya saben cuándo se van a casar¿Y en dónde¿Necesitan que les ayude en algo?

- Está bien… - Lisa se rió abiertamente, divertida con aquello. – El capitán Hunter y yo aún no hemos definido los detalles pero… te aseguro que será pronto.

- ¡Que emoción! – Kelly literalmente bailaba por la oficina. - ¡Almirante, no tiene idea de lo feliz que estoy! Es como una historia de amor de cuentos de hadas… con un final feliz. ¡Todos estamos muy emocionados, almirante! Usted sabe que todos en la RDF respetan y aprecian muchísimo a usted y al capitán Hunter… ¡Muchas felicidades! Sinceramente pienso que si alguien se merece toda la felicidad del mundo, esos son ustedes.

- ¡Gracias Kelly! – Lisa le agradeció con gran sinceridad.

- David… es decir, el señor David Stonewell les envió un hermoso arreglo de flores. – Kelly le guiñó el ojo a Lisa. – Lo puse en su oficina, almirante.

- ¿Lo hizo? – Lisa sonrió, dirigiéndose a la puerta de su oficina. - ¡Eso fue un gran detalle de su parte! Le agradeceré más tarde durante la junta… ¿Cómo está la agenda del día?

- Solamente tiene programada la junta de evaluación a las 1000 horas, almirante… pero… necesito informarle que dentro de su oficina la están esperando… el coronel Maistroff con algunas personas del GTU.

- ¿Tienen mucho tiempo esperándome? – Lisa miró la puerta cerrada.

- Unos cinco minutos tal vez.

- ¿No dijeron para qué querían verme?

- No almirante.

- De acuerdo… gracias sargento.

Lisa entró a su oficina y todos los ahí presentes inmediatamente se pusieron de pie para recibirla. El coronel Maistroff saludó militarmente y ella le indicó que podía descansar, mientras iba a saludar de mano al resto del grupo. Lisa los conocía, eran dos de los delegados que habían estado presentes durante los últimos vuelos de Rick, pero además se sorprendió a encontrar ahí a otras dos personas: el General Retirado Daniel Martín, quien era el Secretario del Consejo de la Tierra Unida para Asuntos Militares y de Seguridad y Haydé D'Aubigne que era una de las Consejeras del Consejo Supremo del GTU. La presencia de aquellas dos personalidades hizo que Lisa se sintiera un tanto extrañada con su presencia.

- Bienvenidos a Ciudad Macross. – Ella los saludó, mientras tomaba asiento y les indicaba que hicieran lo mismo. – Aunque debo admitir que su presencia me toma por sorpresa. Si se me hubiera notificado que venían, yo—

- No se preocupe, almirante. – El General Martín le sonrió comprensivamente. – En realidad el viaje fue inesperado y su asistente nos atendió muy bien… preparó un café delicioso. – El general levantó su taza.

- Y nos informó que usted y el capitán Hunter acaban de comprometerse en matrimonio. – Habló Haydé, con un leve acento francés en su voz, señalando el hermoso arreglo floral que decoraba la sala de la oficina. - ¡Muchas felicidades, almirante Hayes!

- Gracias. – Lisa no pudo evitar el sonrojarse un poco, pero aún menos pudo evitar la sonrisita que apareció en sus labios.

- Pues aún no veo ningún anillo… - Maistroff comentó entre dientes. - ¡En fin!

- ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita? – Lisa decidió enfocar la conversación.

- Ayer por la tarde en sesión del consejo del GTU recibimos informes del vuelo que el capitán Hunter realizó por la mañana… un vuelo realmente heroico y espectacular, a decir de nuestros observadores aquí presentes.

- Así fue. – Lisa asintió sin poder ocultar el orgullo ni en su voz ni en su mirada. – El capitán Hunter siempre ha sido un as dentro de la RDF y un piloto confiable y bastante hábil. El vuelo de ayer realmente fue toda una proeza. Si ustedes quisieran acompañarnos a la reunión de evaluación que tendremos en unos momentos, pienso que les interesaría.

- Lo haremos, almirante… - Haydé D'Aubigne comentó, extendiéndole unos documentos a Lisa. – Ayer en el pleno del GTU evaluamos el desempeño del capitán Hunter durante ese vuelo de pruebas y por decisión unánime se decidió entregarle, a nombre del Consejo Supremo del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida la Medalla Orión al Heroísmo y la Medalla Titanium al Valor. Sabemos que es jurisdicción de la RDF el decidir entregar esas medallas, pero usted sabe que puede también ser decisión del consejo supremo el otorgarlas bajo circunstancias especiales.

Lisa no podía dejar de sonreír mientras leía rápidamente los documentos que le habían entregado. El Consejo Supremo del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida directamente le otorgaría esas dos medallas a Rick… pero había algo más.

- El capitán no solo efectuó un vuelo increíble. – El general Martín siguió hablando. – Sino que además salvó un aparato que hubiera costado muchísimo dinero tanto al GTU como a la RDF y a la Stonewell Bellcom. Se necesita gran convicción y un alto sentido del deber y responsabilidad el arriesgar la vida para salvar una nave bajo estas circunstancias… sin embargo el capitán Hunter probó que él es un verdadero piloto de combate… de esos de los que nos sentimos orgullosos de tener en nuestras fuerzas de defensa.

El coronel Maistroff hizo un gesto de disgusto y en seguida se entrometió en la conversación:

- Pero¿Vinieron desde Ciudad Monumento sólo a entregarle esas medallas al capitán Hunter? Yo creo que no debían molestarse, nosotros hubiéramos podido—

- No es molestia, coronel. – Haydé lo interrumpió. – En Consejo decidimos que así debía ser, para que las medallas fueran entregadas con la solemnidad propia de la ocasión… y porque de parte del Consejo también estamos aquí para hacerle a la almirante una recomendación.

- ¿Qué recomendación sería esa? – Lisa levantó su vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo.

El general Martín le entregó a la almirante un documento más que provocó que los ojos de ella se abrieran desorbitadamente cuando lo leyó.

- Ayer durante la reunión del consejo se hizo una evaluación general del estado de la RDF. Después de las últimas batallas las fuerzas de defensa quedaron diezmadas y en un estado de caos total. Usted, almirante Hayes, ha sabido sacar adelante a este ejército de manera admirable, cumpliendo cabalmente y con responsabilidad la misión que se le encomendó y la cuál usted aceptó.

- Mientras hacíamos las evaluaciones nos percatamos de que la cadena de mando de la RDF aún no ha sido completamente reestablecida y comprendemos el que usted haya sido cautelosa en este sentido… sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias estamos aquí para hacerle una recomendación formal de parte del GTU para que el capitán Hunter sea promovido con carácter de inmediato al rango de Mayor de la RDF. Al estudiar el expediente del capitán llegamos a la conclusión de que es el mejor candidato para tal promoción y lo demostró con su vuelo del día de ayer… este nuevo nombramiento además afianzaría y fortalecería la cadena de mando de nuestras fuerzas de defensa.

Lisa levantó la vista y se topó con el rostro congestionado del coronel Maistroff, quien obviamente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por no salir con alguno de sus comentarios incisivos y venenosos.

- Creo que puedo ser franca y sincera con ustedes. – Lisa se dirigió a los representantes del GTU. – Creo que es más que obvio cuál es mi relación con el capitán Hunter y yo…

- No se preocupe, almirante. Comprendemos la situación y por eso estamos aquí. Porque queremos que estas medallas y esta promoción vengan directamente del GTU para no involucrar sus sentimientos personales. Nosotros sabemos que usted es demasiado profesional y que sus sentimientos no influyen en sus decisiones… sin embargo no queremos que haya problemas o malos entendidos hacia el exterior, con la prensa o entre los mismos integrantes de nuestro gobierno y fuerzas de defensa.

- ¡Se los agradezco mucho! – Lisa murmuró.

- Además el Capitán Hunter lo merece… no hay otro oficial en toda la RDF con su historial y con sus registros de desempeño durante la guerra y los años de reconstrucción. Pensamos que esta es una promoción largamente aplazada. ¿Usted qué opina, coronel Maistroff? – El general Martín le lanzó la pregunta a quemarropa.

- El capitán Hunter siempre ha demostrado valor y pericia en sus vuelos. – Maistroff asintió. – Como piloto es de lo mejor que tenemos dentro de la RDF, a pesar de su preparación tan poco… ortodoxa. Reconozco los méritos militares del capitán y su desempeño del día de ayer pero… no puedo dejar de cuestionarme a cerca de la conveniencia de tener a alguien como él en un puesto de jefe… aunque por otro lado comprendo la situación y yo soy el primero en señalar los vacíos dentro de nuestra cadena de mando… por ejemplo, actualmente no hay ningún general activo dentro de la RDF. – Maistroff hizo una clara insinuación de lo que tenía en mente.

- Eso es verdad. – Haydé D'Aubigne respondió categóricamente. – Sin embargo en el Consejo del GTU creemos que en estos momentos no hay nadie en la RDF que a nuestro criterio llene los requisitos y el perfil de puesto para el rango de General o cuyas acciones lo hicieran meritorio a tal promoción. Por otro lado hemos evaluado al capitán Hunter y llegado a la conclusión de que su experiencia militar en el campo de batalla, su don de mando y su compromiso y responsabilidad con la RDF lo hacen un digno candidato para el rango que pedimos se le otorgue. ¿Qué opina usted, almirante Hayes?

- Poniendo a un lado mis sentimientos personales y siendo totalmente objetiva, yo estoy de acuerdo con ustedes. – Lisa sonrió.

- En tal caso, - el General Martín se puso de pie. – Será mejor que vayamos a esa reunión de evaluación. Almirante Hayes, la consejera D'Aubigne y un servidor le entregaremos sus medallas al capitán para que posteriormente usted le haga saber de su promoción, le tome su juramento y le coloque sus insignias del nuevo rango.

Lisa no respondió, simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y sonreír levemente, mientras trataba de imaginar qué sería lo que Rick pensaría de todo eso. Ni siquiera se percató de la mirada molesta y frustrada del coronel Maistroff cuando pasó a su lado.

- ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, amor! – Lisa pensaba, mientras recogía su material para la reunión. - ¡Así se hace! Realmente te has ganado a pulso todo esto Rick… Mayor Hunter.

Todas las personas ahí presentes salieron de la oficina de Lisa y se encaminaron a la sala de juntas, un piso más abajo. Durante el trayecto los enviados del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y la Almirante Hayes comentaron los pormenores de las ceremonias que habrían de tener lugar al término de la reunión de evaluación.

Cuando salieron del ascensor Lisa sonrió al ver a Rick, de pie frente a un ventanal afuera del salón de juntas, obviamente esperando por ella. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del piloto cuando vio a su prometida, pero sus ojos enseguida se dirigieron a las dos personas que la acompañaban y que él no conocía.

- General Martín, Consejera D'Aubigne, les presento al capitán Richard Hunter. – Lisa hizo formalmente las presentaciones de rigor. – Capitán Hunter, ellos son Haydé D'Aubigne, consejera del Consejo Supremo del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y el General Daniel Martín, Secretario del Consejo del GTU para asuntos militares y de seguridad.

Rick se cuadró e hizo un formal saludo militar.

- ¡Capitán Richard Hunter a sus órdenes! – Habló en su tono de voz más marcial.

- Descanse capitán. – El general le extendió la mano. – Supimos del vuelo que realizó el día de ayer y lo felicitamos sinceramente.

- ¡Gracias, señor! Pero no hice nada que cualquier otro piloto de la RDF no hubiera hecho.

- ¡Vaya! Es raro encontrar pilotos con esa humildad en estos días. – D'Aubigne sonrió. – Parece ser que todo lo que nos habían dicho de usted es cierto, capitán.

Rick miró a Lisa como esperando que ella clarificara las palabras de la consejera, pero la almirante se limitó a sonreírle y encogerse de hombros.

- Hacen una hermosa pareja. – El general Martín sonrió. - ¡Permítanme felicitarlos por su compromiso!

- Gr—gracias, señor. – Rick no sabía exactamente cómo responderle.

- Bien, será mejor que pasemos al salón de juntas. – La consejera se adelantó. – No podemos hacer esperar a los puntuales.

Mientras todos entraban a la sala, Rick se rezagó un poco y tomó a Lisa de la mano para hacer que ella se detuviera.

- Lisa… - murmuró. - ¿Por qué están aquí estas personas? Son funcionarios muy importantes del GTU¿verdad?

- Lo son, Rick… - Lisa le respondió en el mismo tono. – Pero no te preocupes… no están aquí para cortarnos la cabeza ni nada por el estilo.

Lisa aprovechó que todo el mundo había entrado ya al salón, para plantarle a Rick un beso rápido y fugaz en los labios.

- ¡Ven, vamos!

La almirante Hayes y el capitán Hunter tomaron asiento. En la mesa de juntas, además de ellos, del coronel Maistroff y de los representantes del GTU también se encontraban presentes los Stonewell, acompañados de algunos de sus diseñadores e ingenieros; estaba también una delegación de la comisión científica de la RDF y el doctor Hassan. En total había casi una veintena de personas en aquella sala de juntas.

De inmediato se procedió con la evaluación técnica de la misión. Se explicaron los alcances de la misma, el plan de vuelo que se debía seguir, los objetivos a alcanzar. Después se hizo una recreación computarizada de lo que había sucedido el día anterior, cuando el capitán Hunter, al salir al espacio exterior, se había visto atrapado en una nube de desechos metálicos procedentes de las naves destruidas durante la última batalla. Había sido una situación que no se había prevenido pero que les había enseñado mucho sobre las medidas de seguridad que habían de implementarse para ese tipo de salidas atmosféricas. No había nada que el capitán Hunter pudiera haber hecho para evitar la colisión con aquellos desechos.

Las maniobras que Rick había llevado a cabo para evitar que los fragmentos golpearan la nave habían sido dignas de un piloto de combate veterano y muy experimentado, como lo era él. Sus movimientos precisos habían minimizado los daños estructurales en la nave, sin embargo los desperfectos que esta había sufrido habían sido imposibles de prevenir. Las acciones llevadas a cabo por el capitán Hunter durante el reingreso y el aterrizaje habían sido toda una cátedra de vuelo bajo situaciones de emergencia. Los datos que se habían recogido durante ese aterrizaje servirían para implementar nuevos sistemas de seguridad que serían añadidos no sólo a los nuevos equipos y naves, sino que se añadirían a todos los protocolos de vuelo de la RDF.

Mientras Lisa y Rick observaban aquella recreación de los hechos en la pantalla gigante frente a ellos, los dos sentían cómo sus corazones se aceleraban. En realidad la situación había sido más grave y peligrosa de lo que ellos podrían haber pensado a simple vista. Sin duda las cosas se ven muy diferentes cuando se es un espectador y cuando se es el protagonista. Rick no podía creer que hubiera llevado a cabo semejante aterrizaje en esas circunstancias, pero la adrenalina sin duda era la mejor consejera en situaciones de ese tipo. Por su parte Lisa no podía evitar el sentirse un poco asustada, percatándose del peligro real que Rick había corrido en esa situación. Instintivamente sus manos se encontraron por debajo de la mesa y sus dedos se entrelazaron. Sus manos se sentían frías y sudorosas.

- El capitán Hunter demostró que la maniobrabilidad y la confiabilidad de los VF4 son extraordinarias. – El encargado de la comisión científica de la RDF terminó diciendo. – Nuestras evaluaciones preliminares son positivas. Se le están aplicando a la nave varias pruebas de laboratorio y en todas ha salido muy bien… si la RDF tiene pilotos como el capitán Hunter volando naves como la VF4, entonces puedo afirmar que seremos un ejército invencible.

- Yo quiero puntualizar, - David Stonewell comentó. – Que el capitán Hunter salvó una nave muy costosa… hubiera sido fácil eyectarse y nadie lo hubiera culpado de haberlo hecho… pero al aterrizar el VF4 nos dio la oportunidad de tener evidencia física de las fallas y desperfectos que este sufrió. Con esto podremos mejorar lo que se tenga que mejorar… y sobre todo, conocemos el verdadero potencial de una nave de este tipo… en manos de un piloto del calibre del capitán Hunter.

Lisa miró a los embajadores del GTU. El general Martín estaba terminando de tomar algunas notas, pero cuando notó que nadie más parecía tener nada que añadir, se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta.

- No es cosa de todos los días que una reunión de consejo del GTU sea interrumpida para informarnos sobre el desempeño de un piloto de pruebas en un vuelo bastante peculiar… sin embargo ayer ese fue el caso. Al estar el pleno del consejo reunido, todos fuimos gratamente sorprendidos por una noticia de esta categoría. Habemos quienes todavía creemos que el futuro de la humanidad está en manos de personas jóvenes como el capitán… personas llenas de valor, de pasión y de entrega. Por ello fue una decisión unánime del consejo el galardonar a un héroe como lo es el capitán Hunter… a quien le pido que se ponga de pie, por favor y se aproxime.

Rick abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, obviamente tomado por sorpresa con aquella declaración. Miró a Lisa, quien con un movimiento de cabeza lo animó a hacer lo que el general Martín le pedía. El capitán Hunter se puso de pie un tanto torpemente y se colocó frente al general. La consejera D'Aubigne ya estaba al lado del general también, sosteniendo una caja de madera en las manos.

- Capitán Richard Hunter, Comandante de Grupos Aéreos y Operaciones Militares de la RDF y líder del Escuadrón Skull, a nombre del Consejo Supremo del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y del Estado Mayor de las Fuerzas de Defensa, para mí es un honor otorgarle el día de hoy la Medalla Orión al Heroísmo, por arriesgar voluntariamente su vida en cumplimiento del deber.

Los ojos de Rick brillaron cuando el general Martín sacó la medalla de la caja que la consejera D'Aubigne sostenía y se la colocaba en el pecho. Una pequeña sonrisa entre tímida y orgullosa apareció en sus labios, pero antes de que él pudiera decir nada, la consejera ya le había entregado la caja de madera al general y ahora era ella quien estaba hablando:

- Así mismo le hacemos entrega, capitán Hunter, de la Medalla Titanium al Valor, por su servicio excepcionalmente meritorio en una asignación de gran responsabilidad, como en esta ocasión lo fue ese vuelo de pruebas.

La consejera le colocó a Rick la segunda medalla en el pecho y le sonrió con simpatía. Dio un paso atrás y cuando el General Martín saludó militarmente, el capitán Hunter devolvió el saludo.

- Un soldado debe de estar dispuesto a entregar la vida misma en el momento en que esta sea requerida. No hice nada extraordinario, simplemente lo que cualquier otro piloto hubiera hecho. Pero llevo estas medallas con honor y orgullo, pues sé que al menos en esta ocasión no he fallado y he cumplido con mi deber.

- Lo ha hecho, capitán Hunter. – El general le sonrió. ¡Felicidades!

Los dos embajadores del GTU volvieron a sus lugares, pero antes de que Rick pudiera regresar al suyo, Lisa ya se había puesto de pie y había comenzado a hablar, provocando que el capitán se sintiera un poco nervioso, sin saber porqué.

- El capitán Richard Hunter se enlistó en la RDF después del ataque zentraedi a la Isla Macross, cuando estábamos en el espacio exterior, poco antes de la Batalla de los Anillos de Saturno. Desde el primer momento demostró sus excepcionales habilidades de piloto… aunque su disciplina a veces no fuera ejemplar. Comenzó desde el fondo de la jerarquía militar y por méritos propios comenzó a subir en el escalafón militar de manera constante y decidida. Sus acciones durante la guerra fueron reconocidas incluso por el enemigo. No sólo ha sido un soldado, sino que también es un pacifista que incansablemente ha buscado el entendimiento y la paz entre la raza humana y los zentraedis. Su participación en la reconstrucción del planeta tras la destrucción de Dolza es remarcable y su decidido cumplimiento del deber incuestionable. Durante los últimos meses el capitán Hunter llevó a nuestras tropas a varias victorias decisivas. Sus hazañas militares y su incansable labor humanística le han valido el reconocimiento no solo de las autoridades, sino de sus mismos compañeros quienes ven en él a un líder natural que sabe guiar sin empujar y sin perder la perspectiva jamás.

Lisa guardó silencio y Rick, quien sentía que se había sonrojado ante las palabras de ella, la miró tomar un papel de encima de la mesa. Sentía que sus manos le temblaban y un sudor frío le recorría la espalda.

- Capitán Richard Hunter. – Lisa leyó. – Por medio de la presente se le comunica a usted y a los aquí presentes, que en virtud de su sentido de deber, entrega, fidelidad y valor así como de las habilidades demostradas y las acciones militares llevadas a cabo exitosamente en los últimos meses, la RDF y el GTU le otorgan a partir de este momento y con carácter de inmediato, el rango de Mayor de la RDF. Como tal, usted deberá cuidadosa y diligentemente cumplir las nuevas responsabilidades que su nuevo rango conlleva, realizando cualesquiera acciones que sean necesarias para el cumplimiento de su deber, ordinarias o extraordinarias.

Lisa miró a Rick, quien sentía que estaba temblando. Ella se sentía tan emocionada como él y aquello era obvio en la manera en la que el documento que sostenía en sus manos temblaba ligeramente. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del piloto y sin poder evitarlo, una fugaz sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de que ella recuperara su tono marcial:

- Capitán Hunter… ¿Acepta la promoción que en este momento se le está otorgando, consciente de las responsabilidades que la misma implica y con la convicción firme de llevarlas a cabo hasta sus últimas consecuencias?

Los ojos de Rick brillaban entre emocionados y conmovidos con aquello.

- Almirante, yo— me siento honrado y honestamente sorprendido ante esta promoción… pero antes de poder aceptar el cargo quisiera saber si al aceptar el rango de Mayor yo podré seguir volando… seguir al frente de mi escuadrón y como comandante de los grupos aéreos… porque es lo que mejor sé hacer… ser piloto es lo único que sé hacer.

Lisa se enterneció con aquellas palabras de Rick, las cuales provocaron más de una sonrisa entre los ahí reunidos. La almirante Hayes asintió levemente y le sonrió al piloto, luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra la urgencia que en esos momentos sentía de lanzarse sobre de él para abrazarlo y besarlo.

- Su estatus de vuelo será respetado, capitán. Lo necesitamos allá arriba… ahí es donde está su lugar. ¡Por supuesto que podrá seguir volando!

- En ese caso, - habló resueltamente. – Aceptó la promoción, con todas las responsabilidades que implica y prometo cumplir mi deber y representar dignamente el rango que se me conferirá.

- En ese caso, - Lisa continuó. – Estrictamente ordeno y requiero a los oficiales, soldados y demás personal de rango menor rendir obediencia al Mayor Richard Hunter de acuerdo a su rango y posición. El Mayor Hunter a su vez acatará las órdenes y resoluciones emanadas del Consejo del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, de sus oficiales superiores y obedecerá, cumplirá y hará cumplir las leyes y estatutos vigentes. Esta comisión entra en vigor de manera inmediata y estará vigente y será cumplida cabalmente mientras el Mayor Hunter permanezca activo y en funciones dentro de la RDF o hasta que se le otorgue una nueva promoción.

La almirante Hayes tomó una pequeña caja de metal de encima de la mesa y todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y saludaron militarmente, mientras ella colocaba sobre el uniforme del Mayor Hunter las insignias de su nuevo rango.

- ¡Felicidades, Rick! – Susurró mientras lo hacía. - ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti!

- ¡Lisa, esto fue una sorpresa¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- No quería arruinarte la sorpresa. – Ella le sonrió levemente.

- ¡Eres una mentirosa! – Rick soltó una risita. – ¡Ni siquiera tú lo sabías, Hayes¿No es así?

Lisa se rió suavemente, pero no dijo nada. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rick y susurró antes de que ella se alejara:

- Lo que más me emociona de esto es que los Mayores ganan más que los Capitanes… y en estos momentos eso es muy bueno para mí porque necesito ahorrar para mi boda¿sabes?

- ¡Rick! – Lisa susurró con ternura. - ¡Te amo!

La almirante Hayes dio un paso atrás después de haber colocado las insignias en el uniforme del Mayor Hunter. Todos habían notado esa pequeña conversación entre ellos, aunque había sido llevada a cabo en voz baja y nadie en realidad la había escuchado, aunque todos se imaginaban qué era lo que ambos se habían dicho.

- ¡Mayor Richard Hunter! – Lisa lo saludó militarmente. – Le pido ahora que haga su solemne juramento ante los testigos aquí reunidos en esta ocasión.

Él correspondió el saludo y comenzó a hablar con voz firme y resuelta:

- Yo, Richard Hunter, oficial de la RDF, habiendo sido promovido al rango de Mayor, solemnemente juro que defenderé al Planeta Tierra y a sus habitantes de cualquier enemigo, interno o externo. Que seré responsable, fiel y digno de confianza como oficial de la RDF y que haré cuanto de mí dependa por cumplir con honor las obligaciones del rango que hoy he adquirido.

- ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de usted, Mayor Hunter! – Lisa le sonrió. - ¡Descanse!

Con aquello se dio por terminada esa reunión y después de todas las formalidades y las subsecuentes felicitaciones al Mayor Hunter, los representantes del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida invitaron a todos los presentes a almorzar en el mejor restaurante de Ciudad Macross para celebrar el éxito del vuelo de pruebas y la promoción del mayor Hunter.

La almirante Hayes insistió en que el Mayor Hunter debía ir vestido con su uniforme de media gala, para lucir sus nuevas insignias. Quedaron de verse con todos los demás en el restaurante elegido en una hora. Pero pronto Rick se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Lisa quien, en cuanto lo vio aparecer en su oficina vestido con su uniforme de media gala, se aproximo seductoramente a él… solo para bajarle su gorra hasta los ojos mientras se reía divertida y él, fingiendo indignación, alegaba que con su nuevo rango él también esperaba obtener algo más de respeto.

La comida, que se llevó a cabo en un ambiente oficial y elegante, fue deliciosa y estuvo complementada por una buena conversación y los mejores deseos de los ahí presentes quienes, a excepción del coronel Maistroff, se mostraban bastante entusiasmados con el compromiso de Lisa y Rick y la promoción del Mayor Hunter.

A pesar de que ambos trataban de comportarse de acuerdo a las circunstancias y con la dignidad y el formalismo que el momento requería, las miradas llenas de amor, las sonrisas cómplices y cariñosas y las demostraciones de afecto que inconscientemente se prodigaban ambos, como tomarse de la mano, acariciar distraídamente la rodilla de Rick o masajear el cuello de Lisa, no pasaron desapercibidas para los demás comensales, quienes estuvieron de acuerdo en que Lisa y Rick, como la pareja enamorada que eran, podían dejar a un lado los formalismos en aquellos momentos. ¡Había mucho que celebrar!

Los periodistas parecían haber sido súbitamente atraídos como moscas sobre la miel, hacia la pareja más famosa de Ciudad Macross. Noticias de su compromiso y de la promoción de Rick ya se habían filtrado a los medios y todos querían tener una primera plana, una exclusiva, una entrevista, una declaración… ¡Lo que fuera! Aquello era nuevo y un poco atemorizante para Lisa y Rick, quienes sin embargo tenían un carisma natural frente a las cámaras de los periodistas y aunque en esa ocasión prefirieron reservarse los comentarios, eso no impidió que de esa comida salieran varias fotografías que al día siguiente aparecerían en la primera plana del diario de Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

- 

Esa noche el Mayor Hunter, en jeans y una camiseta con el logotipo del Escuadrón Skull bordada sobre el pecho, descansaba plácidamente en el sofá de la sala de los Sterling mientras se refrescaba con una Petite Cola bien fría y comía palomitas de maíz. Frente a él Max se entretenía con un juego de video conectado a su televisión.

- En realidad fue toda una sorpresa… - Max estaba comentando. – Cuando comencé a escuchar los rumores por toda la base… ¡No lo podía creer! Era imposible que mi mejor amigo no me hubiera invitado a su propia ceremonia de promoción.

- Fue una ceremonia rápida y sencilla pero me tomó por sorpresa a mí también… ¡Ni siquiera Lisa sabía! Apenas se lo habían notificado unos minutos antes. – Rick sonrió soñadoramente. - ¡Se veía tan hermosa actuando toda oficial mientras leía la orden de promoción!

Max se rió, percatándose de la expresión de enamorado que el Mayor Hunter tenía en su rostro. El comandante Sterling pensó que definitivamente era amor verdadero cuando en medio de una promoción al rango de Mayor, lo único que parecía haberle importado a Rick era lo hermosa que su chica se veía en esos momentos.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? – Max le preguntó sin apartar su mirada de su videojuego.

- Nada… seguiré volando como hasta ahora… creo que tendré algunas responsabilidades de tipo administrativo pero básicamente seguiré en lo mío… aunque con más privilegios de rango. – Rick le guiñó el ojo. – Quiero comprarle a Lisa el anillo de compromiso más hermoso que exista sobre la faz del planeta.

- ¿Y ya tienes idea de qué tipo de anillo le gustaría?

- Pues no… Lisa no es una mujer a la que particularmente le gusten las joyas pero… pues como en realidad aquí no habrá sorpresas, pienso decirle que ella misma elija su anillo… pero no sé.

- Yo creo que sería bonito si tú lo eligieras por ella y la sorprendieras… a las mujeres les encantan esas cosas, Rick.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

- Pues ¡Muchas felicidades, señor Tres Medallas Titanium! Creo que ya comenzaste a hacerle la competencia a Lisa con tu colección de medallas.

- ¡Nah! – Rick se rió. – Aunque supongo que sí podríamos dedicar una noche a la semana a pulir y acomodar nuestras colecciones.

- ¡Como si tú fueras a dedicar una noche a ese tipo de actividades!

Max le guiñó el ojo y los dos amigos se rieron divertidos. En ese momento Lisa apareció en la sala, procedente de la cocina, cargando a Dana, que dormía profundamente recargada contra su pecho.

- Voy a llevarla a su habitación. – Lisa susurró. – Se quedó dormidita… ¡No tardo!

Rick se puso de pie y se acercó a Lisa.

- ¿Te acompaño?

- Claro… - ella le sonrió.

Max también sonrió cuando los vio desaparecer en el pasillo y enseguida volvió a su juego, mientras pensaba que sus amigos estaban más preparados de lo que ellos mismos creían para ser una pareja casada… e iniciar una familia.

En la habitación de Dana, Lisa se inclinó sobre la cuna para acomodar a la bebita y cobijarla. Se aseguró de que estuviera cómoda y tibia y la besó suavemente en la frente. Recargado en el marco de la puerta, Rick sonreía al ver aquella escena. Jamás dejaría de sorprenderse ante la ternura y dulzura que Lisa destilaba en ocasiones como aquella. Y jamás dejaría de sentir mariposas en el estómago cada vez que ella lo miraba de la manera en como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, con amor y adoración brillando en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- ¡Listo amor! Será mejor que nos vayamos y la dejemos dormir. – Lisa susurró.

- Sí, vamos.

La pareja salió al pasillo y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Rick no pudo controlarse y abrazó a Lisa por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él y buscando desesperadamente sus labios con los de él. Lisa cerró los ojos, le echó los brazos al cuello y correspondió a aquel beso.

- Lisa, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo… - Rick le dijo seriamente cuando se separaron. – No es nada malo, no te asustes… así que si podemos irnos a casa temprano…

- Está bien, amor… de todas maneras tanto nosotros como los Sterling tenemos que madrugar mañana… no creo que se molesten si nos despedimos ahora. De todas formas mañana vamos a comer juntos.

- ¿Mañana? – Rick sonrió. - ¡Me parece excelente!

- Bien, entonces vamos…

Rick la detuvo y la capturó entre su cuerpo y la pared, sonriéndole traviesamente mientras la miraba a los ojos con una mezcla de deseo y amor.

- La manera en como hablaste de mí hoy durante la ceremonia… - Rick murmuró, sin romper el contacto visual. - ¡Lisa, tú sabes exactamente lo que debes de hacer para volverme loco, para enamorarme más y más de ti cada día que pasa!

- No dije nada que no fuera cierto, mi vida. – Lisa le sonrió.

Rick la besó profundamente pero ambos se separaron cuando escucharon las voces de Max y Miriya, quienes aparentemente estaban enfrascados en su juego de video, lo que ellos tomaron como una buena oportunidad para retirarse. Los Sterling apenas se percataron de su ausencia… para ellos era mucho más importante aquel juego de video, ya que para ellos no era solo un juego… con el espíritu de competencia que siempre los había caracterizado, un simple juego de video como ese podía convertirse en toda una batalla cósmica de la que dependía su vida misma y su honor como guerreros.

-

* * *

- 

Poco más tarde, en el jardín trasero de su casa, bajo las estrellas e iluminados únicamente por las luces suaves de la alberca, Lisa y Rick descansaban sobre un sillón mecedor de jardín que él había colocado debajo de la terraza de pérgolas que había construido para ella. La noche era tibia, estrellada y tranquila. El sonido de los grillos y las hierbas moviéndose suavemente cuando una ligera brisa procedente del bosque jugueteaba entre sus hojas, eran los únicos sonidos que perturbaban el silencio divino de aquella noche.

Rick y Lisa habían pasado algunos momentos hablando de los acontecimientos del día y de cómo aquello podría llegar a alterar el orden que ya habían establecido en su vida… aunque ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que todo sería para mejorar. Lisa estaba particularmente contenta al saber que ahora, con su nuevo rango de jefe, Rick era ya parte integral de su staff. Eso sin duda haría las cosas mucho más fáciles para ella, pues el sólo hecho de saber que él estaría ahí para apoyarla en todo momento le daba seguridad y confianza.

Ahora, después de aquella conversación oficial, ambos habían decidido entregarse a actividades más placenteras. Rick descansaba cómodamente sobre los cojines del sillón, mientras que Lisa, prácticamente tendida sobre él, lo besaba larga y suavemente, con toda la calma del mundo.

- Hmmm… - sonrió traviesamente ella, separándose de él solo el espacio suficiente para hablar. - ¡Así que esto es lo que se siente besar a un mayor!

- ¿Nunca había besado a uno, almirante?

- No… - ella comenzó a besarlo una vez más. – Había besado capitanes, más que nada… pero en alguna ocasión llegué a besar a un teniente.

- ¿Y cuál fue su favorito?

- No sé… - Lisa seguía besándolo. – Los besos del teniente no eran malos… tenían la emoción y la adrenalina del peligro, supongo… esos besos me provocaron un corto circuito en mis sistemas… el capitán… hmmm… al principio tuve que besarlo yo a él, aunque él decía que era abuso de autoridad… pero más tarde el capitán decidió abusar de toda su autoridad conmigo…

- ¿Así de malo? – Rick se rió.

- ¡No te imaginas, Hunter!

- Pero supongo que era bueno…

- Sí, mejoró bastante… bien dicen que la práctica hace al maestro.

Rick se rió y puso su mano en la nuca de Lisa, atrayéndola hacia él para besarla.

- ¿Y qué tal besa este mayor?

Él murmuró contra sus labios, mientras comenzaba a besarla de una manera tan apasionada y profunda que aquel beso provocó que ambos se sintieran mareados cuando se separaron.

- No está mal… - Lisa susurró contra sus labios, mientras le besaba las comisuras. - ¡Nada mal, mayor!

- Hay cosas en las que soy aún mejor¿sabes? Si tú quieres puedo darte una muestra gratis de mis habilidades…

- Suena tentador, capit—es decir, mayor.

Rick se rió divertido y ella también lo hizo. Los dos se miraron a los ojos; la sonrisa en sus labios y el brillo en sus ojos hacían obvio el hecho de que ambos estaban felices y no podían ocultarlo. Rick acarició suavemente el rostro de ella y le apartó algunos mechones de cabello rebelde de sus ojos.

- ¡Nos vamos a casar, Hayes! – susurró. – Eso era de lo que quería hablar… Lisa… yo sé que hay mucho que preparar y sé que una boda no es algo que pueda prepararse en unos días… pero… pero yo te necesito… no lo sé, necesito sentirme seguro a tu lado… saber que voy a estar contigo para siempre… amor¿Cuándo crees que podamos casarnos?

- ¿Quieres fijar una fecha? – Lisa sonrió aún más radiantemente, sabiendo que Rick hablaba en serio. – Rick… a mi no me importan las fiestas ni los invitados… una ceremonia íntima será suficiente para mí.

- Lo sé y comparto tu opinión… solo que tal vez sea un poco difícil mantener las cosas con un perfil bajo… es decir¡me voy a casar con la almirante de la RDF! – Rick se rió emocionado y la besó otra vez. – Pero… ¿Tú crees que en un par de meses podríamos… tentativamente…?

- ¿En junio? – Los ojos de Lisa brillaron como si fueran dos estrellas. - ¡A mi me parece maravilloso, Rick!

- Sé que todavía no te he dado el anillo… pero te prometo que te voy a sorprender, Lisa… ¡Dios, te amo tanto!

Los dos comenzaron a besarse una vez más, besos profundos y cargados de urgencia y de pasión esta vez. Su respiración comenzó a hacerse entrecortada y cuando se separaron, Lisa le sonrió, acariciándole el cabello con ternura, sin dejar de contemplar sus ojos azules, su sonrisa, su rostro perfecto… ¡Lo adoraba!

- Junio me parece bien. – Lisa finalmente aceptó. – Creo que tendremos tiempo suficiente para preparar las cosas… así que como fecha tentativa...

- ¡Junio será entonces! - Rick atrapó los labios de Lisa en los suyos. - ¡Demonios, Hayes! Si no te llevo a la habitación en este mismo momento, no respondo de mí… ¿Quieres saber que tan bueno puede ser un mayor en los asuntos de amor, almirante?

- ¡Me lo he estado preguntando todo el día, mayor!

- ¡Permítame demostrárselo!

Rick se rió divertido y se puso de pie, levantando a Lisa en vilo del suelo, sin dejar de besarla. Así, dando traspiés y entre risas divertidas y miradas candentes, ambos jóvenes entraron a su recamara en donde se entregaron a los goces y delicias de su amor hasta que ambos, completamente agotados por el dulce cansancio del amor consumado, cayeron en un sueño profundo en el que ambos soñaron el uno con el otro… y con ese futuro tan brillante que se abría ante ellos como un horizonte lleno de promesas y de sueños.

-

* * *

- 

Al día siguiente Rick se adelantó a la base. Tenía vuelo de patrullaje muy temprano en la mañana y no quiso que Lisa se levantara tan temprano. Él salió de su casa antes del amanecer y aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer algo de ejercicio y correr hasta la base. El aire fresco del amanecer le golpeaba en el rostro y le refrescaba el alma. ¡El mundo parecía un lugar tan perfecto!

El Mayor Hunter pensó en todo lo que su vida había cambiado en los últimos meses. Ahora se sentía completo, realizado, enamorado… tenía todo lo que siempre soñó llegar a tener un día y muchísimo más. Su vida con Lisa había estado llena de sorpresas y de bendiciones… en realidad su única bendición era ella. Todo lo demás eran extras.

Ya una vez en la base, después de ducharse y mientras desayunaba algo ligero que había comprado en una maquina expendedora, varios pilotos se acercaron para felicitarlo por su ascenso y por su compromiso con la almirante Hayes. El comentario de todos era que Rick se veía feliz, relajado y absolutamente satisfecho. Él les habló de lo mucho que Lisa significaba para él, de cuanto la amaba y de lo maravilloso que era estar enamorado. No le importaba hablar de esas cosas frente a sus pilotos… había descubierto una verdad indiscutible en la vida: si el amor que sentía por Lisa era su debilidad más grande, eso lo convertía en el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

Poco más tarde el escuadrón Skull había despegado de la pista de la Base Prometheus y los VF1 se habían elevado majestuosos en el cielo de aquel amanecer primaveral, liderados por aquel legendario caza insignia del escuadrón. Un nuevo día había comenzado en Ciudad Macross.

Un par de horas después la Freelander negra se estacionó en su lugar en el estacionamiento de la base. Lisa había estado escuchando viejas canciones románticas en la radio y aquella mañana se encontraba de un particular buen humor. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó al grupo de personas que se aproximaban a la camioneta, sino hasta que bajó de la misma, colgándose su bolsa de mensajero al hombro y ajustándose su gorra de almirante, y fue recibida por el lente de una cámara de televisión en su rostro.

- ¡Almirante Hayes!

- ¡Queremos saber sobre--!

- ¿Qué nos puede decir del ascenso del Mayor Hun—?

- ¡Háblenos sobre su compromiso¿Ya tienen planes respecto a qu—?

Lisa no lograba entender lo que le preguntaban, pues todos se amontonaban a su alrededor y hablaban al mismo tiempo, haciendo imposible que ella pudiera moverse, mucho menos articular alguna respuesta concreta.

- Lo siento… - Balbuceaba Lisa, tratando de abrirse camino entre los reporteros. - ¡No tengo nada que declarar! Por favor, déjenme pasar, tengo una reunión importante que—

- El público los ve a usted y al capitán Hunter como la pareja perfecta. – La voz de uno de los reporteros sobresalía de las demás. - ¿Cómo ve usted su relación con él?

- ¿Es cierto que el capitán recibió un ascenso el día de ayer¿Qué nos puede decir al respecto¿Tuvo algo que ver con su reciente compromiso?

- ¡Ya basta! – La voz impositiva de Maistroff llegó hasta ellos, mientras se abría paso para llegar a donde Lisa estaba. – La almirante Hayes no tiene por qué responder a sus preguntas… ¡Déjennos pasar por favor!

Lisa parpadeó un par de veces, observando a Maistroff quien ahora era fotografiado por los periodistas.

- ¿Qué nos puede decir del ascenso de Rick Hunter a Mayor, Coronel? – uno de los reporteros se adelantó.

- Cualquier declaración oficial saldrá en forma de boletín de prensa por parte del departamento de comunicación social de la RDF… les aconsejo que lo soliciten ahí.

Maistroff ya empujaba a Lisa hacia el interior de la base.

- ¿Qué hay de cierto en el rumor que está circulando respecto a que el ascenso del capitán se debió a su reciente compromiso con la Almirante Hayes?

Lisa se detuvo en seco y un gesto de rabia contenida apareció en su rostro. Maistroff lo notó e intentó hacer que siguiera caminando.

- No tiene porqué responder a esos cuestionamientos, almirante. – Le susurró al oído. - ¡Vamos!

- ¡NO! – Lisa lo detuvo. – No voy a permitir esos rumores, coronel.

Lisa sabía que rumores de ese tipo eran exactamente lo que Maistroff quería. Su antipatía por Rick era obvia y ella no iba a permitir que se cuestionara ni la habilidad de líder de Rick ni el profesionalismo que ella siempre trataba de mantener en su trabajo. Tenía que clarificar aquel rumor y lo iba a hacer en ese momento.

- Usted siempre ha mostrado una preferencia bastante marcada por el Mayor Hunter, almirante… desde hace tiempo circulaban rumores en la base respecto a un romance no correspondido… existía el hecho indiscutible de un triangulo amoroso en el que también Minmei estaba involucrada… ¿Qué nos puede decir al respecto?

- Les puedo decir que mi relación personal con el Mayor Hunter es parte de nuestras vidas privadas y no es algo que queramos discutir en público, por lo que no haré declaraciones al respecto… en relación a sus cuestionamientos sobre el ascenso del Mayor Hunter, hablando como almirante de la RDF puedo decirles que no existe ninguna clase de preferencia… su ascenso fue sugerido directamente por el Consejo Supremo del GTU después de que el capitán llevara a cabo exitosamente una misión particularmente peligrosa y difícil, eso es todo.

- ¿Alguna vez usted esperó que un piloto que comenzó desde abajo y que no tuvo preparación militar formal en una academia, sino solamente un curso básico de entrenamiento, podría llegar a ocupar un puesto de jefe dentro de la RDF¿Cuál es su opinión al respecto?

- ¡Mi opinión es que dentro de la RDF no hay nadie más calificado ni más preparado para estas asignaciones que el Mayor Hunter! – A Lisa le estaba costando trabajo mantener la calma y la objetividad; su voz se había elevado un poco, pero trató de contenerse. – ¡Si ustedes piensan que su ascenso fue motivado por un compromiso sentimental o por favoritismos, entonces me gustaría que me dieran nombres de oficiales de la RDF que ustedes consideren que hubieran sido más aptos para ocupar el rango de Mayor¡Quisiera escuchar sus propuestas¡Estoy esperando!

Los reporteros guardaron silencio, no sabiendo qué responder a los cuestionamientos de la almirante. Ninguno de ellos podía pensar en ningún otro oficial que pudiera haber sido un buen candidato para ascender a ese rango, era cierto.

- El Mayor Hunter ha llegado hasta donde se encuentra en estos momentos por meritos propios y creo que eso lo convierte en un militar mucho más completo y preparado que lo que hubiera podido ser de haberse graduado de una Academia Militar. Los conocimientos y la experiencia que él tiene, y que puedo asegurarles que pocos oficiales dentro de la RDF pueden presumir, ha sido obtenida a través del constante ejercicio militar. Sus conocimientos más que teóricos son prácticos y eso para mi vale mucho más que un título académico. Sus cualidades de líder fueron reconocidas desde sus inicios dentro de la RDF, tanto por el comandante Roy Fokker, como por el almirante Gloval e incluso Lord Bretai y Exedore.

- ¿Puede hablarnos un poco al respecto, almirante?

- Puedo decirles que el almirante Gloval valoraba tanto las opiniones de Rick Hunter que su intervención fue decisiva para aceptar a los refugiados zentraedis dentro del SDF1 cuando desertaron de su ejército… Rick fue la mente detrás de la estrategia de la Batalla contra Dolza, fue él quien tuvo la idea de utilizar la música de Minmei como arma ofensiva, estrategia que obviamente fue exitosa y determinante a la victoria final de esa batalla… recientemente fue él quien dirigió nuestros grupos aéreos en todas las batallas que se han peleado en contra de los malcontentos e incluso contra Khyron en su oportunidad, con la Batalla del Día de Navidad y la Batalla Defensiva de Ciudad Macross… él también estuvo al frente de los grupos aéreos durante la Operación F14 y ahora está volando misiones secretas pero muy importantes para el futuro de la RDF… en pocas palabras, Rick Hunter es el piloto que más misiones ha volado y dirigido dentro de las fuerzas de defensa… ¡Todas exitosas! Su trabajo con los zentraedis durante los años de reconstrucción y en tiempos más recientes ha ampliamente reconocido… y es el piloto más galardonado de la RDF por su valor y heroísmo… si con todo eso ustedes siguen dudando de sus aptitudes o siguen pensando que su ascenso fue cuestión sentimental… entonces yo ya no sé qué más podría decirles al respecto. Lean el boletín de prensa… investiguen directamente el los cuarteles generales del GTU… ¡Eso es todo lo que puedo decir!

Lisa había hablado de una manera tan vehemente y con tanta pasión que nadie se atrevió a cuestionarla. Los reporteros guardaron silencio mientras Maistroff conducía a la almirante dentro de la base.

- No estoy seguro de que haya sido correcto hacer ese tipo de declaraciones a los medios, almirante.

- ¿Hubiera usted preferido que publicaran historias fantásticas sobre los motivos detrás del ascenso del Mayor Hunter, coronel?

- Publicarán historias fantásticas de cualquier manera. – Maistroff se detuvo fuera del edificio del almirantazgo. - ¡No puedo esperar a ver las noticias de la noche! Seguramente la historia que van a contar ahí será… bastante interesante.

Lisa hizo un gesto de disgusto y el coronel agitó la mano, como para quitarle importancia al asunto.

- ¡Gajes del oficio, almirante! Tendrá que aprender a vivir con ello… hay cosas realmente importantes que necesitan su atención inmediata… como por ejemplo el seguimiento que se le está dando a los grupos de zentraedis malcontentos en Sudamérica. ¿Alguna novedad al respecto?

- Inteligencia está trabajando en ello, coronel. Los datos están siendo transmitidos directamente a los cuarteles generales del GTU. Ellos son los que finalmente tomarán las decisiones pertinentes. Le recuerdo que no es nuestro trabajo ir por el mundo aplacando revueltas… no si no recibimos órdenes del GTU. La RDF es una fuerza de defensa, coronel, no de ataque. Espero que no pierda su objetividad.

- Jamás lo he hecho, almirante… solo me gusta mantenerme informado.

- Pues en ese caso no se preocupe, todo está bajo control.

El coronel Maistroff hizo un saludo militar y pidió permiso para retirarse. Lisa estuvo más que feliz de otorgar dicho permiso. Lo vio desaparecer dentro del edificio administrativo que estaba justo frente al del almirantazgo y sacudió la cabeza, suspirando pesadamente y tratando de sacarse de la mente todos los pensamientos que habían venido de pronto a ella. Ya tenía suficiente estrés con su trabajo como para todavía añadir preocupaciones provocadas por esa rivalidad que existía entre Maistroff y Rick… o por las aspiraciones personales del coronel dentro del GTU.

-

* * *

- 

Lisa entró a su edificio y subió al último piso, en donde estaba su oficina. Ahí fue recibida por la sargento Hickson que inmediatamente comenzó a informarle sobre sus actividades del día, las cuales incluían una reunión con los museógrafos que se estaban encargando de los trabajos del Museo Almirante Donald Hayes en el centro de la ciudad. Aquello pareció alegrar un poco a Lisa, quien entró a su oficina, informándole a Kelly que trabajaría en algunos documentos que tenía pendientes hasta que fuera hora de esa junta.

No había pasado más de media hora desde que Lisa se había sentado en su escritorio, sin poderse realmente concentrar en su trabajo, cuando un toquido en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Adelante!

Kelly entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Lisa la observó, se notaba un tanto insegura y traía una tarjeta en la mano.

- ¿Qué sucede, sargento?

- Almirante… un tal… Carlos Rubens la busca. – Le informó, leyendo la tarjeta que traía en la mano. – Parece ser que es un asunto relacionado con el museo pero no viene de la universidad de Macross sino de una compañía llamada… "Excavadores Internacionales"… según esta tarjeta se especializan en bóvedas de seguridad.

- Hmmm… - Lisa examinó con curiosidad la tarjeta que Kelly le había entregado. - ¿Por qué crees que tenga que ver con el proyecto del museo?

- Estaba hablando de algunos documentos familiares y ese tipo de cosas, almirante.

- Bien… veremos que quiere… hazlo pasar.

Un par de minutos después un hombre de mediana edad y vestido con ropas finas pero con un pésimo gusto, entró a la oficina de Lisa y la saludó con un apretón de manos mientras ella no podía dejar de notar la extraña combinación entre la camisa anaranjada que usaba debajo de su traje negro y la corbata color verde.

- Rubens, para servirle, almirante. ¡Es un honor conocerla!

- Siéntese por favor. – Lisa sacudió la cabeza. - ¿En qué puedo servirle? Mi asistente me dice que es relacionado con los trabajos del museo que estamos llevando a cabo.

- No precisamente, almirante. Vengo a ofrecerle algunos artículos que supongo serán de su interés… con el nuevo mundo nacieron nuevas profesiones y nuevas maneras en como las personas deben de ganarse el sustento. Yo solía ser un trabajador de construcción antes de la destrucción de la tierra, pero en estos tiempos he encontrado una manera mucho más productiva de hacer buen dinero honesto… y ayudar a la comunidad. Mi compañía de Excavadores Internacionales se especializa en localizar y desenterrar depósitos de seguridad de diferentes bancos y casas de seguridad en todo el mundo y hacer que esas cajas de seguridad lleguen a sus herederos. Somos una compañía que ha salvado el legado familiar de muchas personas alrededor del mundo.

- ¿Cajas de seguridad? – Lisa no comprendía del todo lo que aquel hombre realmente hacía en su negocio. - ¿Cómo lo hacen¿Localizan un banco, lo desentierran y hacen llegar las cajas de seguridad a sus herederos? Debe de ser difícil, considerando que un porcentaje demasiado alto de esas cajas no tienen herederos… ¡Ni siquiera papeles en los que se pueda determinar quienes son esos herederos!

- Cierto, por lo mismo para mi compañía es casi como excavar una mina de oro. Las ganancias son grandes con lo que encontramos en las cajas de seguridad no reclamadas. Pero hay algunas que si podemos ubicar en el mapa… tenemos una rama de la compañía que se dedican básicamente a hacer trabajo detectivesco para nosotros. El resto de las cajas van a subastas públicas. Hasta ahora nos ha ido bastante bien y nos hemos expandido bastante desde nuestros humildes orígenes.

- Supongo que sí… mientras todo sea legal. – Lisa comentó.

- Perfectamente legal, almirante. Tan legal que hemos hecho algunos trabajos incluso para el GTU. En meses pasados desenterramos para ellos algunos depósitos que tenían en su antigua sede de la ciudad de Nueva York. Rescatamos una gran cantidad de documentos importantes.

- Ya veo… pero en todo caso, no entiendo que pueda tener esto que ver conmigo. Hasta donde yo sé todos los documentos y posesiones importantes de mi familia estaban en mi casa familiar y fueron rescatados. Son el acervo Hayes que constituirá la columna vertebral del Museo Donald Hayes.

- Sí, lo sé almirante… mi visita en realidad no tiene que ver con su familia… verá, en semanas pasadas en una de nuestras excavaciones encontramos algunas cajas de seguridad perfectamente bien etiquetadas… una de ellas a nombre de un tal… Mitchel Hunter. – Rubens dijo, revisando un cuaderno de notas.

- ¿Mitchel Hunter? – Los ojos de Lisa se agrandaron con la sorpresa.

- Es una caja grande… no nos costó trabajo ubicar al heredero, supongo que es una de las ventajas de ser una figura tan conocida… sobre todo al ser el prometido de la Almirante de la RDF.

- Pero… ¿Están seguros de que esa caja pertenece al padre de Rick… del Mayor Hunter?

- Según nuestro departamento de informática sí… estamos seguros.

- En todo caso… ¿Por qué me informa de esto a mí y no al Mayor Hunter en persona?

- Almirante, negocios son negocios… para nadie es un secreto que los almirantes ganan más que los—mayores.

- Entiendo. – Lisa asintió. – Sí, supongo que así son los negocios.

- Mi compañía le ofrece la garantía de que en caso de que la caja de seguridad no corresponda a su familiar y ustedes quieran devolverla, podrán hacerlo en un plazo de 30 días y se les restituirá el 80 por ciento del pago total, el 20 por ciento restante lo manejamos como gastos de manejo y transporte. Este es el precio que estamos solicitando por la caja de seguridad de Mitchel Hunter.

El señor Rubens le extendió un documento a Lisa y ella levantó las cejas cuando vio la cantidad solicitada.

- ¿Qué seguridad tengo de que esto sea lo que vale?

- Tenemos dos formas de pago, almirante… una, nosotros cobramos una tarifa fija según el tamaño y peso de la caja y el trabajo que requirió obtenerla de la bóveda. Ese es el precio que le estoy dando. Pero tenemos la opción de que podemos abrir la caja, hacer un avalúo de su contenido y entonces el precio sería un 30 por ciento del avalúo total que se hagan a los objetos. Como ve en realidad es una ruleta rusa… pero el negocio ha sido productivo hasta ahora.

Lisa lo meditó un poco. Era una suma considerable de dinero lo que pedían por esa caja, pero si en realidad eran artículos familiares de Rick, realmente lo valía. En todo caso tenía la garantía de la que Rubens le había hablado. Pensó en la opción de abrir la caja y valuar el contenido, pero la desechó enseguida pensando que era Rick quien debía abrirla, él y nadie más. Aquella caja de seguridad era sin duda la única oportunidad que él tendría de tener un legado familiar. Ella simplemente no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad… Rubens era un hombre extraño, pero parecía honesto y las credenciales que lo acompañaban hablaban bien de él.

- Quisiera ver la caja primero. – Lisa finalmente habló.

- Está en mi camioneta en el estacionamiento de la base. – Rubens le colocó un par de fotografías sobre el escritorio. – Pero aquí la puede ver… 1metro x 80 centímetros… 44.5 Kg. de peso… está sellada por la compañía y se le entrega con un aparato que la abre automáticamente y la garantía de 30 días. Podemos llevarla a su casa si usted así lo dispone.

Lisa observó las fotografías. Era una simple caja de metal y sin embargo ella sabía lo que podía llegar a representar para Rick de ser comprobado que pertenecía a su padre.

- De acuerdo… - Lisa asintió. – La compro.

- ¡No se arrepentirá, almirante!

Lisa y Rubens se hicieron cargo del papeleo, la factura, la firma de garantía y demás formalidades. Ella le entregó un cheque a él por la cantidad solicitada y enseguida le pidió a Kelly que, junto con uno de los conductores de la base, llevaran la caja de seguridad a su casa y ahí la colocaran. Se despidió del señor Rubens con un apretón de manos y con la promesa de parte del excavador de que la mantendría informada de cualquier cosa que encontraran y que él pensara que podría interesarle a la almirante.

Cuando Lisa finalmente se quedó sola en su oficina, miró las fotografías que tenía sobre la mesa por un largo rato, mientras hacía una oración silenciosa porque aquella caja realmente contuviera algo de la historia de los Hunters… ¡Cualquier cosa que hiciera que Rick se conectara con su pasado y con su familia! Decidió que no le comentaría nada a él sino hasta esa noche, cuando estuvieran en su casa y él pudiera tomarse un tiempo para abrir la caja y revisar su contenido. Era algo que ella le debía a él después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella cuando habían ido a su casa familiar a rescatar lo que se pudiera. Lisa sonrió complacida y emocionada… era extraño como a veces en la vida las cosas suceden en un minuto y cuando uno menos las espera.

- ¡Te voy a sorprender esta noche, Rick Hunter¡Amor, espero que esa caja realmente haya pertenecido a tu padre! Te mereces algo como esto, mi vida… ¡Realmente te lo mereces!

Lisa se puso de pie y comenzó a preparar sus cosas para una reunión que tenía que atender en unos minutos. Colocó todos los documentos de la transacción que acababa de llevar a cabo en la carpeta con el logotipo de "Excavadores Internacionales" y la guardó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio antes de salir de su oficina.

-

* * *

- 

Por la noche, Lisa y Rick estaban instalados en el sillón de la sala de televisión de su casa. Habían cenado temprano y ahora estaban viendo un programa no muy interesante sobre el rescate ecológico llevado a cabo en las zonas de recuperación ecológica. Ninguno de los dos estaba realmente prestando atención al documental. Lisa estaba recargada en el pecho de Rick y él subía y bajaba su mano por su espalda, notando que ella parecía ausente y preocupada.

- Lisa… - finalmente habló. - ¿Quieres que le cambie de canal? Sinceramente no creo que nadie quiera saber de los esfuerzos ecológicos que se están llevando a cabo si ellos insisten en hacer documentales tan aburridos como este… ¿Qué sucede, amor¿Te sientes mal?

- No… - Lisa contestó distraídamente. – Sólo estaba… pensando… pero no cambies de canal, quiero ver las noticias.

- ¡A ver…! – Rick se acomodó en el sillón, de manera que pudiera mirar a Lisa de frente. - ¿Quieres que hablemos de ello¿Qué sucedió, bonita?

- Son solo cosas del trabajo, nada importante Rick. – Lisa trató de sonreír.

- Si te está poniendo nerviosa a ti, para mí es importante. Sabes que puedes decírmelo, preciosa… tal vez no sea de mucha ayuda pero a veces sirve sacárselo del pecho. ¿Maistroff otra vez?

- No precisamente… es decir… bueno, si tuvimos algunos roces durante el día pero nada fuera de lo normal… esta mañana había unos reporteros esperándome cuando llegué a la base… estaban haciendo todo tipo de preguntas y no sé si les respondí de manera adecuada… es decir, todo lo que dije es cierto pero—¡No lo sé! En realidad nadie nos preparó para este tipo de situaciones.

Lisa se había recostado en el pecho de Rick y trazaba distraídamente figuras imaginarias sobre su camisa con su dedo, mientras que él le acariciaba el cabello y jugaba con él, mientras la observaba con interés.

- No, nadie nos ha explicado cómo debemos de manejar este tipo de situaciones.

- Sólo espero que no malinterpreten mis declaraciones… ya sabes como son los periodistas.

- ¿Y por eso quieres ver las noticias?

- Sí…

- Yo pienso que no deberías de verlas, amor. ¿Para qué estresarte más? Lo que dijiste, está dicho… ya lo que ellos malinterpreten no es asunto tuyo.

- Lo sé, pero aún así… Rick, yo—

- ¿Sí? – Él le puso el dedo en la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. – Fue sobre mi promoción… ¿cierto?

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y desvió la mirada. Rick suspiró y miró al techo, consciente de que seguramente los periodistas habían cuestionado su relación con Lisa o su nuevo rango dentro de la RDF. Ahora comprendía porqué aquello la estaba molestando tanto. Lisa se convertía en una fiera cuando se trataba de defenderlo y protegerlo, siempre había sido así. Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho y él instintivamente la abrazó y la besó en la frente.

- No te preocupes por nada. – Rick apagó la televisión. - ¡Todo va a estar bien!

- Te amo, Rick… tú lo sabes¿No es así?

- Aunque no me lo dijeras Lisa, tus acciones hablan por ti… ¡Claro que sé que me amas! Me lo demuestras con cada latido de tu corazón.

Lisa levantó su cabeza y sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos se besaron suavemente en los labios.

- Hay algo más. – Lisa habló con una voz que sonó un tanto baja para ella.

- ¿Qué cosa, amor?

- Hoy tuve una junta con la comisión científica de la RDF… como sabes estoy preparando un borrador del proyecto ejecutivo del SDF-3… tenía que pedirles consejo en algunos aspectos técnicos. Me informaron que hay problemas en el Satélite Fábrica. Como siempre hemos sabido, los zentraedis jamás han sido particularmente conocidos por dar buen mantenimiento a sus instalaciones. Se está evaluando la magnitud del proyecto de mantenimiento que el satélite requiere y en realidad la cantidad de dinero y de recursos humanos de la que estamos hablando es bastante considerable… eso, por supuesto retrasará la construcción del SDF-3 cuando se llegue el momento.

- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

- Supongo que tiene sus pros y sus contras… yo opino que el mantenimiento de las instalaciones es prioritario si queremos construir una nave fuerte y confiable. El asunto es que el GTU está pensando en retomar un proyecto que ya se tenía desde antes de la Guerra Robotech. A la par de la construcción de la Base Sara de Marte se construyó la Base Lunar Apolo que serviría como una fábrica de naves espaciales… el GTU está considerando la idea de reiniciar el proyecto Apolo incorporando el Satélite Fábrica al mismo.

- Déjame adivinar… quieren que tú te hagas cargo de ello.

- Algo así. – Lisa volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho. – Y me han solicitado que efectúe una visita oficial tanto al Satélite Fábrica como a la Base Apolo.

- Oh…

Ni Rick ni Lisa pudieron ocultar la decepción en sus voces cuando ella le informó de aquello. Él le acarició la espalda por unos momentos, pensando en lo que ella acababa de decir. Finalmente habló:

- ¿Cuándo te irás y cuánto tiempo estarás ausente?

- Todavía no lo sé… me imagino que en uno o dos meses, pero no estoy segura. Apenas recibí la primera notificación el día de hoy y estas cosas llevan tiempo. Pero si logro hacer que mi proyecto sea aceptado y cambiar el enfoque de nuestra misión espacial, de una campaña militar a otra de exploración y colonización, entonces todo valdrá la pena.

- Sí, y estoy seguro que tendrás éxito… pero te voy a extrañar mucho, Lisa. – Rick le besó la frente. – Supongo… que no podré ir contigo¿No es así?

Lisa lo miró y en sus ojos verdes se reflejó la misma tristeza que los de él mostraban en esos momentos.

- Haré hasta lo imposible porque vayamos juntos, Rick… solo espero que no haya conflictos entre este viaje y tus vuelos de pruebas con el VF-4.

- ¡Es cierto! – Rick suspiró frustradamente. – Supongo que eso también significa que no debemos de poner fechas para nuestra boda todavía¿No es así?

- Me temo que tienes razón. – Lisa se volvió a acurrucar en su pecho. – Hay que tener un poco de paciencia, amor. Apenas han pasado tres meses desde que el SDF1 sufrió el ataque fatal de Khyron y la RDF tuvo que reorganizarse… estoy segura de que las cosas se calmarán un poco… eventualmente.

- Así lo espero, Lisa… porque cuando se trata de ti y de nuestro matrimonio no creo tener mucha paciencia… si tengo que hacerlo de esta manera, te voy a llevar arrastrando a media noche a la Capilla del Amor para que nos case un hombre raro vestido de alien… ¡No me interesaría hacerlo de esa manera! Sólo quiero estar contigo.

Lisa se rió y aquello hizo que él también sonriera. Ella levantó el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos, haciendo que su cabello cayera como una cascada a los lados del rostro de Rick. Él sonrió soñadoramente y le acarició el rostro.

- ¡Eres tan hermosa y te quiero tanto! – Murmuró.

- Y yo a ti, mi vida… - Lisa sonrió emocionada. – No todo fueron malas noticias el día de hoy, amor… hay algo que tengo que decirte—en realidad es algo que quiero darte y que sé que te va a gustar.

- ¿Un regalo? Hmmm… no es mi cumpleaños pero— ahora que lo pienso no me diste nada en mi último cumpleaños, Hayes.

- Porque estábamos enojados, Hunter. ¿Recuerdas?

- Sí… - Rick hizo un puchero. – Tampoco en navidad… ah, es cierto… seguíamos enojados.

- Creo que este regalo valdrá por todos esos, amor. – Lisa se puso de pie y lo tomó de las manos, obligándolo a que se pusiera de pie él también. – Ven, está en el estudio.

Rick levantó una ceja, sin comprender porqué Lisa tenía un regalo para él precisamente ese día. Ella jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo ni de emocionarlo… no pasaría un día en su vida en el que ella no lo hiciera sonreír con alguna de sus ocurrencias o alguna de sus sorpresas… no habría un momento en el que él no sintiera su corazón acelerarse tan solo con pensar en ella… y jamás dejaría de sentir esa emoción que le provocaba el simple hecho de verla aparecer cerca de él. Lisa era una caja de sorpresas, un enigma, un misterio que le fascinaba. Por eso decidió no cuestionarla y no hacer preguntas y simplemente seguirla obedientemente hasta el estudio de su casa.

-

* * *

- 

Rick no podía salir de su asombro después de escuchar lo que Lisa le acababa de relatar, sobre la procedencia de aquella caja de metal que tenía ante él y la manera en cómo había llegado hasta ella. La almirante hacía un par de minutos que había guardado silencio, esperando cualquier reacción de parte del piloto, pero él no parecía poder reaccionar en lo absoluto. Simplemente miraba insistentemente la caja de seguridad a sus pies y no podía evitar el pensar en todo lo que aquello podía significar para él.

- Pero Lisa… - finalmente salió de sus cavilaciones. - ¿Estás segura de que—?

- No, no estoy segura… pero no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Además, creo que es el momento de que nos aseguremos¿No te parece?

- Supongo que sí.

Rick tomó el pequeño aparato que Lisa le entregó, que era un abre-cerraduras electrónico que el señor Rubens le había entregado como parte del paquete. Miró los sellos de seguridad de la caja y se hincó ante ella para colocar el aparato en el lugar indicado. Oprimió un par de botones y un segundero apareció en la pantalla monocromática del aparato. Un sonidito intermitente se dejó escuchar y 10 segundos después el sello de seguridad se rompió. Rick y Lisa intercambiaron miradas y ella se encogió de hombros.

- De pronto me sentí ladrón de bancos o algo así. – Rick comentó.

- Te pertenece, Rick… esa caja es tu legado familiar.

- Mi papá solía hablar de una caja de seguridad que había dejado en alguna ciudad en uno de nuestros muchos viajes. Recuerdo haberlo escuchado hablando con Roy, diciéndole que no quería andar de un lado a otro cargando los documentos familiares y que los había dejado en un lugar, sanos y salvos. Jamás pensé que vería esta caja… pero Lisa, no debiste—

- ¡Olvídalo, Rick! – Ella sonrió, acariciándole el cabello rebelde al piloto, que seguía arrodillado junto a la caja. – Tú hiciste mucho por mí, ayudándome a rescatar las cosas de mi familia de la residencia Hayes¿recuerdas? Tampoco creas que estoy intentando pagarte por tus favores ni nada… simplemente… bueno, en cierta forma y dada nuestra actual relación, esto ya es parte de mi propia familia¿No es así?

Rick sonrió de oreja a oreja pero no le respondió nada. Se limitó a ponerse de pie y abrazar a Lisa alrededor de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y besándola profunda y sorpresivamente.

- ¡No podría amarte más de lo que te amo, Lisa! – Rick susurró contra sus labios, besándola una y otra vez. - ¡Te amo!

Lisa correspondió a sus besos y cuando finalmente se separaron, los ojos de ambos se clavaron en la caja de metal una vez más.

- Rick… - ella susurró. – Yo creo que voy a ir a—

- ¿Por qué? – Él la miró y en sus ojos se reflejó la decepción que sentía de que ella quisiera irse. – Lisa, quiero que estés aquí conmigo.

- Pero es que son cosas familiares… yo simplemente supuse que querrías estar solo para—

- ¡NO! – Él la tomó de las manos y la besó. - ¡Quiero que tú te quedes! Cuando estábamos en la residencia de los Hayes tú me dejaste asomarme a la historia de tu familia… quiero que tú conozcas lo poco que hay de la mía, amor. Además tú misma lo dijiste… mi familia ya es la tuya también.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo besó en el cuello. - ¡Te amo!

Rick miró la caja otra vez y con un movimiento de cabeza ella lo motivó a que la abriera. Él suspiró profundamente y se arrodilló al lado de la caja, abriéndola sin ninguna clase de ceremonia. Sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro, con curiosidad y como si quisiera con ese simple acto reconocer todo lo que ahí se contenía, beberse toda la información con la mirada.

Lisa también sentía curiosidad y tuvo el impulso de ir a observar sobre el hombro de Rick, pero se contuvo pensando que ese era un momento muy íntimo y personal para él y que no debía interrumpirlo. Antes bien, su mirada se clavó en el rostro de Rick, estudiándolo con cuidado y tratando de descifrar las emociones tan diversas que en ese momento lo cruzaban.

- Hay... algunas cajas... carpetas con documentos... fotografías. – Rick le informó finalmente, tomando algunos artículos en sus manos. – Pero... sí son de mi familia, Lisa. Esta caja efectivamente perteneció a mi padre.

- Ahora te pertenece a ti, amor. – Lisa le respondió con suavidad.

Rick levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella, que le sonreía con amor. Él extendió su mano y tomó la de Lisa, se la llevó a los labios y la besó con cariño.

- ¡Gracias Lisa! Esto es... no, no creo que pueda definir o explicar lo que esto significa para mi... esta caja contiene la única historia que yo tengo de mi familia... ¡Lo único que existe sobre la faz de la tierra de la familia Hunter! Son cosas que yo creía perdidas... y ahora tú me las has puesto en las manos... Lisa yo—yo no sé cómo podría agradecerte esto que has hecho por mí.

- No hay nada que agradecer, Rick... nada en lo absoluto. – La voz de Lisa fue apenas un murmullo.

Los ojos de Rick regresaron a la caja frente a él y tímidamente, casi como si tuviera miedo de hacerlo, tomó un paquete plastificado en sus manos y con gran reverencia la abrió, al tiempo que se sentaba en un sofá y Lisa iba a sentarse a su lado.

- Son documentos familiares... de cuando mi padre sirvió en el ejército... – Rick sacó las placas de ID de su padre de aquel paquete y las sostuvo frente a sus ojos que inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas. – Nunca voy a comprender porqué un piloto tan bueno como él murió en un accidente tan... tonto.

- Cuando estás allá arriba ningún accidente es tonto, Rick... – Lisa susurró. – Hay que extremar precauciones.

- Lo sé, eso lo he aprendido de ti. – Rick le sonrió. - ¿Sabes? Hubo un tiempo en el que yo pensé que moriría igual que mi padre, en un accidente aéreo… llegué a pensar que ese era el destino de los Hunters, incluso cuando Roy murió.

- ¡No lo menciones ni de broma, Rick! – Lisa se alarmó un poco.

Rick siguió hojeando los documentos que tenía en la mano y sonrió levemente cuando se percató de que ahí también se encontraban los registros militares de Roy Fokker y de varios de sus antepasados.

- Rick... – Lisa comentó con cierta sorpresa en su voz. – Estos registros militares son de tu abuelo y de tu bisabuelo... ¿Ellos pelearon en la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial?

- Mi papá solía contarme historias de mis abuelos en las dos guerras mundiales. – Rick asintió. – De cómo habían volado en misiones de combate en el frente... pero jamás pensé que fueran ciertas. Siempre creí que era simplemente la manera en como él justificaba las dos avionetas Fokker que teníamos en el circo del aire. Jamás vi los registros militares de mis abuelos pero... supongo que mi papá decía la verdad.

Rick estaba bastante interesado en los documentos que estaba leyendo, algunos de los cuales eran tan antiguos que estaban cuidadosamente almacenados en bolsas de plástico cerradas herméticamente. Súbitamente los ojos de Lisa brillaron profundamente cuando un pensamiento llegó de golpe a su cabeza.

- Rick... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?

- ¿Eh? – él la miró sin saber exactamente a qué se refería.

- Si tus abuelos participaron en las dos guerras mundiales, eso quiere decir que tu historia familiar en la milicia es tan antigua como la mía.

Los ojos de Rick se agrandaron con la sorpresa y enseguida volvió a mirar los documentos que sostenía en sus manos. Lo que Lisa decía era cierto. Al parecer los Hunter siempre habían acudido al llamado del deber cuando se les había necesitado. Habían peleado por su patria y sus ideales; habían sido héroes y después, cuando la paz había regresado al mundo, ellos siempre habían retomado sus vidas sencillas y humildes, ya fuera como granjeros o volando en un circo del aire.

Lisa había comenzado a sentir una admiración fuerte y profunda por Rick y su familia. Ellos eran exactamente la clase de militares que ella respetaba y admiraba: aquellos que cumplían con su deber, llevándolo hasta sus últimas consecuencias y que jamás se vanagloriaban ni se jactaban de sus hazañas, ni siquiera cuando esas eran verdaderas. Eran el tipo de soldados que se entregaban, que daban todo de sí, eran valientes, arrojados y decididos en la guerra y modestos y sencillos en la paz. ¡Esa era la herencia militar de Rick Hunter!

- ¡Cien años de historia militar! – Los ojos de Rick se llenaron de lágrimas, sintiéndose orgulloso de aquello y conmovido de que Lisa lo hubiera mencionado.

- Tenemos que revisar estos registros a conciencia, Rick. – Lisa comentaba. – ¡Imagínate, es la historia de tu familia! Yo creo que sería importante añadirlos a los registros militares que tienes en la RDF... incluso sacar tu árbol genealógico... ¡No podemos dejar que esta información se pierda! Podemos depositar todos estos documentos en la bóveda del museo... ¿Qué te parece?

Lisa estaba profundamente emocionada y aquello hacia que Rick se sintiera orgulloso de sí mismo y de su legado familiar y agradecido con Lisa por el interés que ella mostraba por su familia. Lisa estaba fascinada con todo aquello y Rick se reía suavemente, aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- También hay fotografías... – Rick sacó una caja de madera llena de fotos. – No son muchas pero...

Lisa recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Rick y sonrió al ver las fotos que él iba pasando. Eran fotografías familiares de personas que ella jamás había visto en su vida, sin embargo sentía una poderosa conexión con ellas.

- ¿Quiénes son, Rick?

- A la mayoría no los reconozco. – Rick habló con cierta tristeza.- Jamás tuvimos mucho contacto con nuestra familia, siempre estábamos viajando de un lugar a otro. Nunca echamos raíces... sé que ellos eran mis tíos. – Rick señaló a una pareja.- Era hermano de mi papá... voló con nosotros en el circo aéreo por un corto tiempo pero luego regresó a su granja... y ella, - dijo, mirando otra foto. - Era hermana de mi mamá, si mal no recuerdo...

Lisa tomó la fotografía que Rick le mostraba, pero enseguida notó que los ojos de Rick se habían anegado en lágrimas y brillaban profundamente. Bajó su mirada y se encontró con que la fotografía que Rick sostenía en sus manos era una de su madre, una mujer joven, hermosa, llena de vida... y con los mismos ojos azules profundos y expresivos de Rick. Él le pasó el dedo por encima a la fotografía, acariciándola reverentemente mientras una expresión de ternura absoluta aparecía en su rostro.

- Mamá... – murmuró con voz apenas audible.

Lisa tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos. Se acurrucó contra Rick y lo abrazó alrededor de la cintura, para dejarle saber que ella estaba ahí con él en esos momentos.

- ¡Era una mujer muy bella! – Lisa comentó sinceramente. – Y se ve que era muy dulce también.

- Sí... lo era. – Rick suspiró. - ¡La extraño tanto!

La almirante lo miró al rostro y con dulzura limpió la lágrima rebelde que había escapado de sus ojos. Rick la miró y sonrió conmovido y enternecido.

- Tú eres como ella, Lisa... contigo me siento seguro y amado, igual que como me sentía con ella. Yo pienso que tú y ella han sido las dos únicas personas que me han amado... realmente me han amado con todo lo que eso implica y significa.

- No digas eso, amor... tu papá y Roy, ellos también te amaban.

- Lo sé y aprendí mucho de ellos... pero era algo diferente¿Sabes? Pero esto es algo distinto, es un sentimiento diferente... no sé explicarlo... pero es algo que jamás volví a sentir desde que mi mamá murió... hasta ahora.

Rick se inclinó sobre ella y la besó suavemente en los labios. Lisa le sonrió con ternura y le acarició el cabello.

- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo hubiera sido el tener una vida normal... con nuestras familias, Lisa?

- Muchas veces...

Rick suspiró y contempló una fotografía en donde él aparecía con sus padres y con Roy. Sus papas se veían jóvenes y felices, él apenas era un niño y Roy un adolescente desgarbado que sonreía traviesamente. A Lisa le enterneció aquella fotografía; ver a Rick tan pequeño y a Roy tan feliz y lleno de vida la hizo sentir algo inexplicable en el pecho... algo que le provocaba una emoción fuerte y profunda a la vez que un dolor que la hizo estremecerse levemente.

- A veces pienso lo que hubiera sido tener una familia, mi papá, mi mamá... vivir en una casa... no me hubiera importado vivir para siempre en la granja¿sabes? – Rick sorbió sus lágrimas. – La época más feliz de mi niñez fue la que pasé en ese lugar... con mi mamá... con mi papá y con Roy.

- Lo sé. – Lisa murmuró. – Yo también me he preguntado lo mismo... muchas veces.

- Me hubiera gustado poder hacer cosas que la mayoría de las personas toman como algo normal y natural y que para nosotros son un sueño... como no tener que vivir viajando de ciudad en ciudad... echar raíces... ir a la universidad... no lo sé... pedirle tu mano en matrimonio a tu padre... esas son las cosas que hubiera querido poder hacer.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo abrazó estrechamente y él la besó repetidamente en el cabello.

- Las cosas sucedieron de manera diferente, Lisa... pero no me arrepiento de nada... porque al final este camino tan tortuoso me llevó a ti y tú has compensado toda mi vida de soledad. ¡Si tú eras el tesoro al final del camino, entonces todos los sacrificios valieron la pena!

- ¡Te amo, Rick¡Te amo!

Ambos se abrazaron estrechamente y después de unos segundos Lisa notó que el cuerpo de Rick se sacudía levemente y sintió humedad en su rostro, donde la mejilla del piloto descansaba contra la suya. Rick estaba llorando. Ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, en silencio. Sabía que no había nada que decir. En esos momentos lo único que él necesitaba era su compañía, su presencia, su amor.

Ella lo dejó desahogarse en su hombro, lo dejó que sacara todo lo que llevaba dentro: el dolor, la emoción, su soledad… sabía que él necesitaba asimilar muchas cosas pero ella le tendría toda la paciencia del mundo. Ella pasaría su vida entera a su lado, protegiéndolo y cuidándolo… y siendo su apoyo en momentos como aquel. El resto de la noche lo pasaron acurrucados en el sillón, revisando los documentos, viendo las fotografías, Rick le contó a Lisa historias y anécdotas familiares, la hizo reír con sus ocurrencias y maravillarse con las hazañas familiares que él le relataba de las épocas del circo del aire o las viejas historias de guerra que él había escuchado de su padre.

Finalmente Lisa se retiró a su habitación. Era tarde y estaba cansada, necesitaba dormir. Pero más que nada quiso darle a Rick unos momentos de privacidad con sus recuerdos y con su historia familiar. Se besaron profundamente antes de que ella saliera del estudio. Rick todavía estuvo ahí durante un par de horas, revisando cada carpeta, cada objeto y cada documento contenido en aquella caja... una caja que contenía en ella una historia familiar de cien años que él había creído perdida.

Aquel día Lisa le había devuelto un legado que él jamás pensó que recuperaría... ella le había dado una prueba de que la familia Hunter realmente había pasado por la Tierra. Gracias a Lisa sus recuerdos y sus memorias ya no serían los de un fantasma, sino los de un ser humano con raíces profundas en aquella Tierra que él tanto amaba y a la cual había defendido, siguiendo la tradición militar de su familia, arriesgado su propia vida en aras del deber.

-

* * *

- 

Lisa abrió los ojos aquella mañana cuando sintió que la suave luz del sol de la mañana le acariciaba el rostro. Se estiró perezosamente y sonrió cuando sintió un calor familiar en su pecho y el cabello rebelde de Rick le hizo cosquillas en el rostro. Ella descansaba boca arriba en la cama y su piloto estaba cómodamente anidado en su pecho, durmiendo plácidamente mientras su brazo le abrazaba posesivamente la cintura.

Miró el reloj despertador y se dio cuenta de que podía darse el lujo de quedarse en la cama otros cinco o diez minutos más. Decidió que no iba a desperdiciar aquellos preciosos minutos que podría pasar con Rick. Le acarició el cabello y lo besó suavemente en la frente. Él hizo algunos sonidos con la garganta, pero no se despertó.

- Hace unos meses hubiera dado cualquier cosa en el mundo por despertar de esta manera, contigo a mi lado, amor. – Pensó conmovida. – Y ahora que te tengo, no pienso perderme un solo segundo de esta vida que estoy compartiendo contigo… ¡Te amo, Rick! Esa es mi única verdad.

Lo volvió a besar y él se movió un poco. La manera en cómo se acurrucó contra su cuerpo le dijo a Lisa que Rick había despertado.

- ¡Buenos días, flojito! – Lisa habló, destilando miel en su voz, lo que hizo que Rick, aún sin abrir los ojos, sonriera. – Ya amaneció y tenemos que ir a trabajar. ¿Dormiste bien?

Rick suspiró cuando sintió los labios de Lisa besándolo repetidamente en la frente y en los ojos. Levantó su cabeza y entreabrió los ojos, dedicándole a ella una sonrisa adormilada que ella encontró totalmente adorable.

- ¿Mi besito de buenos días? – La voz del piloto sonó ronca y grave.

Lisa soltó una risita y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Él volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho de ella, con una sonrisa en los labios, e inconscientemente buscó la mano de Lisa con la suya y sus dedos se entrelazaron.

- ¿A qué hora te dormiste anoche, amor? No te sentí llegar… espero que no demasiado tarde, porque no quiero que te sientas cansado el día de hoy.

- Estoy bien… me quedé revisando la caja. – Rick observaba fascinado sus dedos entrelazados con los de Lisa.

- ¿Algo interesante?

- Muchas cosas… ¡Lisa, en serio muchas gracias por ese regalo¡Ahora sí que te luciste, Hayes!

- Cuando se trata de mi chico…

Lisa no terminó su frase, porque él ya la estaba besando en los labios.

- ¡Jamás vas a dejar de sorprenderme, amor! – Él le dijo con ternura. - ¡Te amo, Elizabeth Hayes! Con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma y con todas mis fuerzas… - La besó en los labios, más profundamente. - ¡Y me encantaría poder demostrártelo! – Su mirada había adquirido cierto aire travieso y seductor.

- ¡Y a mí me encantaría que me lo demostrara, Mayor Hunter! Desgraciadamente mucho me temo que el reloj está en nuestra contra.

- ¡Siempre lo está! – Rick le lanzó una mirada asesina al reloj.

- ¡Vamos, mi vida! – Lisa se incorporó en la cama, haciendo que él hiciera lo mismo. - ¿Quieres algo en especial para el desayuno?

- Un café y un pan estarán bien… pero no te preocupes por ello, yo me encargo mientras tú te bañas. ¿Qué te parece?

- Caballeroso como siempre.

Lisa sonrió y aquella sonrisa se convirtió en una risa franca y espontánea cuando Rick comenzó a besarla suavemente en los hombros y en el cuello. El piloto mismo se reía divertido, sintiendo la vida fluir por el cuerpo tibio y suave de ella mientras la besaba.

- Te voy a preparar un buen plato de avena con miel… - Rick le susurraba, sin dejar de besarla con besos tibios, húmedos y cargados de amor.- Vas a tener que dejarte consentir, Hayes… ¡Mi ángel… mi diosa!

- ¡Rick…!

Ambos se separaron y de inmediato buscaron los labios del otro con urgencia. Se besaron larga y apasionadamente pero antes de que las cosas salieran de control, decidieron que sería mejor enfocarse en sus actividades del día y salieron de la cama, sin poder apartar los labios del otro.

Finalmente Rick fue a la cocina y ella al baño. No les tomó mucho el estar listos y sentarse a disfrutar un buen desayuno antes de ir a la base militar. Mientras lo hacían y más tarde, mientras iban en camino a la base, Rick no podía dejar de contarle a Lisa sobre las cosas que había encontrado en la caja… ¡Y las que todavía le faltaban por descubrir! Ella se mostraba genuinamente interesada con todo lo que él le comentaba.

Así, un nuevo día lleno de promesas había iniciado en Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

- 

Lisa entró a su oficina y la sonrisa que traía en el rostro se desvaneció cuando vio la expresión preocupada en su asistente, quien la miraba sin atreverse a saludarla.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kelly? – Lisa preguntó sintiéndose un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Vio las noticias anoche, almirante?

- No… - Contestó Lisa cautelosamente. - ¿Qué tan malo fue?

- Comentarios fuera de contexto… nada realmente malo pero podría prestarse a malas interpretaciones… me preocupa la reacción del coronel Maistroff.

Lisa tomó un periódico que Kelly tenía sobre su escritorio y leyó el encabezado: _"¿Romance o conveniencia? – El amor en los tiempos de posguerra". _

- No se ve nada bien. – Lisa comentó entre dientes.

- Pensé que tal vez no tendría tiempo de ver las noticias, almirante. Por eso grabé el noticiero para usted.

Kelly le entregó un DVD a Lisa y ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa preocupada.

- Presiento que no me va a gustar ver esto.

- ¡No entiendo como los periodistas pueden desviar tanto los comentarios inocentes de alguien! – Kelly estaba sinceramente molesta. – Ya envié una copia a Comunicación Social, pensé que ellos se encargarían de esto…

- ¡No te preocupes, Kelly! – Lisa trató de calmarla y calmarse ella misma. – Son gajes del oficio… de todas maneras voy a revisar esto y te agradezco tu preocupación… ¿Cómo está la agenda del día?

- Tiene algunas juntas por la tarde, almirante… pero la mañana está libre.

- ¡Bien! Tengo que trabajar en el proyecto ejecutivo del SDF-3…

Lisa entró a su oficina, se quitó su gorra de almirante y la colocó en el perchero. Suspiró profundamente y sin poder evitarlo introdujo en DVD en su computadora para ver su contenido. La nota periodística había sido breve, pero Kelly tenía razón. Aunque básicamente no había nada de malo en aquella entrevista, sus declaraciones habían sido sacadas de todo contexto y editadas de manera que casi parecía que ella cuestionaba los métodos de la RDF, la cadena de mando y las decisiones del GTU.

Lisa gruñó y se preparó mentalmente para la visita que seguramente recibiría de Maistroff en cualquier momento… aunque por otro lado, él había estado presente durante la entrevista y había escuchado exactamente cuales habían sido sus declaraciones, palabra por palabra.

La almirante Hayes se dejó caer en su sillón y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, arrugando la nariz y haciendo un gesto de disgusto. Debía manejar aquella situación, controlar su vida privada con Rick antes de que saliera de control y se convirtiera en la primera plana de todas las revistas de chismes de Ciudad Macross. Pensó que ya se encargaría más tarde de aquello. En esos momentos lo que más le preocupaba era seguir con el proyecto del Museo Donald Hayes y avanzar con el proyecto ejecutivo del SDF-3, el cuál debería de presentar ante el Consejo en unas cuantas semanas.

-

* * *

- 

Max entró a la nueva oficina del Mayor Hunter, localizada cerca del hangar del Escuadrón Skull y sonrió. El lugar era pequeño pero acogedor y tenía una vista privilegiada de las pistas de despegue y aterrizaje de la Base Prometheus. Sobre el escritorio de Rick había un portarretratos con la fotografía de Lisa y en un pequeño librero adyacente, una fotografía de la feliz pareja en el bosque.

- ¡Bonita oficina, jefe!

La inesperada voz de Max hizo que Rick saltara en su asiento. El comandante Sterling no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- ¡Así tendrás la conciencia, Rick¡Mira, golpeaste el techo de tu oficina nueva!

Rick instintivamente miró al techo, lo que solo provocó que Max se volviera a reír y que el Mayor Hunter le soltara un puñetazo en el brazo.

- ¡Estás acumulando puntos, Sterling! – Rick fingió disgusto pero no pudo evitar el reír. - ¡Deberías tenerme algo más de respeto!

- Sí, como ahora eres mayor y tienes oficina nueva… - Max le guiñó el ojo.

Rick sonrió y miró a su alrededor. Era el primer día que pasaba en esa oficina y todo se veía demasiado vacío, pero ya se encargaría de convertirla en un lugar acogedor que fuera su refugio en la base.

- Bien… - Max se dejó caer sobre el sillón. – Ahora si, cuéntame más sobre esa caja que Lisa te dio… ¡Me dejaste intrigado con lo que me dijiste esta mañana! En serio Rick… ¡Es increíble que hayas recuperado esas cosas!

- ¡Lisa es increíble! – Rick enfatizó. – Fue una sorpresa para mí… Max, tienes que ir a la casa a ver todo lo que hay ahí: fotos, documentos antiguos, algunas medallas…

Rick guardó silencio de pronto y Max estudió cuidadosamente el rostro de su amigo. Se notaba un poco melancólico.

- Supongo que todos esos objetos despertaron en ti recuerdos y sentimientos muy fuertes, Rick… no tienes porqué apenarte de ello, es parte de nuestra naturaleza humana el emocionarnos así.

- Lo sé… admito que he pensado mucho en mis papás y en Roy todo el día. Me siento algo nostálgico pero… no estoy triste, más bien me siento… orgulloso. Orgulloso de ellos y orgulloso de lo que soy… sé que a ellos les hubiera gustado verme llegar hasta aquí y eso me hace sentirme feliz. Mi papá siempre me dijo que yo tenía el potencial de llegar lejos, que no quería que terminara como él, en el circo del aire… ¡Si el viejo viera hasta donde he llegado!

- Tengo que ir a ver esas fotos, Rick… me gustaría conocer a tus padres.

- Claro… pero antes quería pedirte un favor… es que… pienso que tú tienes más experiencia que yo en estos asuntos… - Rick se pasó la mano por el cabello rebelde nerviosamente.

- Hmmm… déjame adivinar¿es sobre Lisa?

- S—sí… - Rick tartamudeó.- Bueno… no exactamente sobre ella pero… tiene que ver con ella.

- ¿Todo está bien entre ustedes? – Max preguntó cautelosamente.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Rick respondió de golpe. - ¡Mejor que nunca! Max… es que…

- ¿Qué pasa, Rick?

El Mayor Hunter buscó torpemente algo que guardaba en el bolsillo de su uniforme y cuando lo encontró se lo mostró a Max, quien lo observaba con curiosidad. Los ojos azules del comandante Sterling se agrandaron cuando Rick abrió la pequeña cajita que le estaba mostrando y un hermoso anillo apareció adentro.

- Rick… no me estás pidiendo matrimonio… ¿verdad? Porque yo ya soy un hombre casado y no creo que ni Lisa ni Miriya—

Max no pudo continuar, pues una amplia selección de objetos que incluían libros, lápices y un par de manuales de aviación habían caído de golpe sobre él, al tiempo que los dos amigos reían divertidos. Sin embargo la risa de Rick se desvaneció al tiempo que una mirada profunda y tierna aparecía en sus ojos mientras contemplaba el anillo.

- Pertenecía a mi madre. – Le informó a su amigo. – Lo encontré en la caja… sé que es un anillo muy sencillo y nada realmente elegante ni pretencioso pero… este es el anillo que quiero darle a Lisa.

- ¡Sé que a ella le encantará el detalle, jefe! – Max recuperó la seriedad. – El valor sentimental y el significado de este anillo… bueno, yo pienso que es exactamente lo que a Lisa le gustaría… además no puedes decir que es un anillo muy sencillo… tal vez es sencillo pero es hermoso… tal y como Lisa.

- Tienes razón. – Rick sonrió conmovido. - ¡Mi mamá lo cuidaba tanto!

Mientras Rick se perdía en sus recuerdos, Max no pudo evitar el sonreír al verlo tan feliz y emocionado. Él había llegado a considerarlo su hermano mayor y el saber que había finalmente encontrado el amor en Lisa Hayes lo llenaba de satisfacción. Max no pudo evitar el pensar que si Rick se hubiera empeñado en ser el perfecto cabeza dura que había sido durante el tiempo de la reconstrucción, se estaría perdiendo de ese pedazo de cielo que él y Lisa parecían haber traído a la Tierra… aún más, Max pensó que Rick jamás hubiera podido darle un anillo como ese a Minmei, si ese hubiera sido el caso… conociendo a la Señorita Macross, hubiera cancelado cualquier compromiso matrimonial al recibir un anillo tan sencillo como el que Rick sostenía en sus dedos.

- ¿Cuándo piensas dárselo, Rick?

- Este fin de semana… lo he estado pensando mucho pero supongo que no necesito preparar nada espectacular… simplemente quiero pasar un tiempo a solas con ella… y dárselo.

- Me parece una buena idea.

- Pero antes… lo que te quería pedir de favor, Max es que me acompañes al centro comercial a ver a algún joyero… quiero que lo limpien y quiero grabarle una inscripción aquí adentro…

- ¡Eso es un buen detalle, jefe! – Max sonrió emocionado. - ¡Claro que te acompaño¡Deberíamos ir ahora mismo!

Rick se puso de pie de golpe, como activado por un resorte y le sonrió a su amigo. Max lo imitó y ambos salieron de la oficina, mientras el comandante Sterling le hacía una lista detallada a su amigo de todos los beneficios y las delicias del matrimonio.

- Max… ¿Qué se siente estar casado? – Rick preguntó casi inocentemente mientras se subían al minivan de los Sterling. – Es decir, con todo lo que me dices… muchas de esas cosas ya las estoy viviendo con Lisa pero… hay más¿No es así¡Debe de haber más! Yo sé que yo necesito más… no lo sé, la seguridad de despertar cada día sabiendo que ella está ahí… y que lo estará para siempre.

- Es difícil explicar lo que se siente, Rick… pero puedo asegurarte que no te arrepentirás, porque Lisa y tú fueron hechos el uno para el otro y no tengo ninguna duda al respecto. Pero supongo que el matrimonio es simplemente una demostración pública, un compromiso ante el mundo que solo ratifica y legaliza ante los hombres lo que entre ustedes ya ha sucedido desde hace mucho… pero tienes razón, el matrimonio te da seguridad… no lo sé, Rick… lo que te puedo decir es que estás a punto de iniciar una aventura increíble y espero que sepas valorar y disfrutar cada momento de ella, amigo.

- ¡Lo haré, Max! Créeme que cuando se trata de Lisa, cualquier segundo es un sueño… no quiero perderme un solo momento que pueda vivir a su lado… ¡La quiero tanto¡La adoro! La amo…

Rick miró hacia la ventana y su amigo sonrió levemente, comprendiendo exactamente cuáles eran los sentimientos del Mayor Hunter. Subió el volumen del equipo de sonido de la minivan y el resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, escuchando aquellas viejas canciones clásicas que, de una u otra forma, parecían relatar sus propias historias de amor.

I want more, impossible to ignore

_(Quiero más, es imposible de ignorar)_  
Impossible to ignore

_(Imposible de ignorar)_  
They'll come true, impossible not to do

_(Se volverán realidad, es imposible que no lo hagan)_  
Impossible not to do

_(Imposible que no lo hagan)_

Now I tell you openly

_(Ahora te lo digo abiertamente)_

You have my heart so don't hurt me

_(Tienes mi corazón, así que no me hagas daño)  
_For what I couldn't find

_(Por lo que no pude encontrar)  
_  
Talk to me amazing mind

_(Habla conmigo, mente asombrosa)  
_So understanding and so kind

_(Tan comprensiva y tan afectuosa)  
_You're everything to me

_(Tú lo eres todo para mí)  
_  
Oh my life is changing everyday

_(Oh, mi vida está cambiando cada día)  
_Every possible way

_(De todas las maneras posibles)  
_Though my dreams, it's never quite as it seems

_(Sin embargo mis sueños, nunca son lo que parecen)  
_'cause you're a dream to me

_(Porque tú eres un sueño para mí)_

- Dreams – The Cranberries

-

* * *

- 

Lisa levantó su mirada de los documentos en los que estaba trabajando cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe y Maistroff entró. La almirante suspiró profundamente y se cruzó de brazos, mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su asiento y clavaba sus ojos verdes en el recién llegado.

- Lo siento mucho, almirante… pero su asistente no está en su puesto.

- Salió a almorzar. – Lisa se notaba algo molesta. – En todo caso, bien podría tocar a la puerta entes de entrar, coronel… buenos modales básicos¿jamás se los enseñaron cuando era niño?

- Almirante Hayes, - Maistroff se sentó frente a ella y le señaló el periódico que ella todavía tenia sobre su escritorio. – Supongo que se ha dado cuenta de la situación y el Consejo del GTU no está contento con la manera en cómo se están dando las cosas.

- ¡Pues no es mi culpa, coronel! Usted estuvo presente durante la entrevista, escuchó mis declaraciones palabra por palabra… yo le he pedido a Comunicación Social que se encargue de esta situación, para mí es difícil controlarlo todo.

- Lo sé y no la estoy culpando, almirante. – Maistroff sacudió su mano frente a su rostro. – He hablado con el consejo del GTU… creo que es más que obvio que usted y el Mayor Hunter gozan de las simpatías de los consejeros… en realidad ellos están buscando una solución a estos incidentes.

- ¿Qué le dijeron?

- Parece ser que están planeando que usted y el Mayor Hunter den una… entrevista oficial, por así decirlo. Una entrevista en la que expongan sus puntos de vista y todo lo que la prensa quiera saber… respetando su privacidad, claro está. Hay que arrojarles algo de carne a los perros para tenerlos contentos.

- Ni Rick ni yo somos carne ni los periodistas son perros, coronel. – Lisa protestó.

- ¡Usted sabe a lo que me refiero, almirante! Supongo que para nadie es un secreto que usted ha favorecido al Mayor Hunter desde el comienzo, aunque se empeñe en decir lo contrario… para comenzar, es de todos conocido que fue usted quien le sugirió al entonces Capitán Gloval que pusiera al teniente Hunter al frente del escuadrón Skull tras la infortunada muerte del comandante Fokker… a pesar de que habían pilotos con más experiencia y rangos más altos dentro de las fuerzas de defensa en esa época.

- El capitán Gloval decidió que el teniente Hunter era el piloto idóneo… quizás tenía que ver con la moral de los mismos miembros del Skull, para quienes Roy siempre fue mucho más que sólo un jefe… pero en todo caso, una decisión de esa naturaleza no estaba en mis manos, coronel.

- Ciertamente no, pero usted tenía influencia sobre Gloval, almirante… me imagino que sentimentalmente tuvo sus razones al querer que el viejo VF1 de Fokker pasara directamente a su protegido. Yo no soy nadie para cuestionarlos.

- Las cosas no ocurrieron así, y no comprendo que tiene que ver esto con el tema que estábamos tratando originalmente.

- ¡Que son cosas así las que se convierten en chismes, almirante! El punto es, quizás esa sea la solución que la GTU propondrá… la gente es morbosa, ellos quieren saberlo todo sobre su pareja de cuentos de hadas… una vez que les hayamos dado lo que quieren, estoy seguro de que los quince minutos de fama de usted y el mayor finalmente terminarán y ustedes podrán volver a su anonimato de siempre.

Lisa hizo un gesto de disgusto. Entendía el fondo de lo que Maistroff le decía, pero lo le agradaba la forma en la que lo hacía. Decidió que era mejor no entrar en conflictos y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- Bien… pues si el GTU determina que una entrevista oficial es necesaria y si se nos garantiza el respeto a nuestra intimidad y privacidad, supongo que ni Rick ni yo tendremos problemas con ello.

- En todo caso, si viene directamente del consejo del GTU, eso sería una orden, almirante… no creo que ustedes tengan muchas opciones al respecto. Sólo quiero mantenerla informada.

- Se lo agradezco, coronel. – Lisa casi escupió esas palabras que le sonaron hipócritas. – Me pondré en contacto con el Consejo del GTU a la brevedad posible.

Maistroff se puso de pie y asintió con la cabeza, observando fijamente y sin disimulo un portarretratos con una fotografía casual de la almirante y el mayor en ropas de civiles. Ambos se veían relajados, felices, jóvenes y muy enamorados.

- Yo cambiaria esa fotografía si fuera usted, almirante… es demasiado casual para la oficina de alguien de su rango… sobre todo considerando que usted recibe demasiadas visitas de personas importantes en este lugar.

Lisa tomó la fotografía y la observó. Su mirada se clavó en la de Maistroff, quien no pudo sostenérsela y terminó por bajar la suya.

- Lamento mucho si usted no tiene fotografías de este tipo de usted y su familia en su oficina… sin embargo, hasta donde yo sé, con mi protesta como almirante no renuncié a mis sentimientos personales ni a mi vida privada.

- Era una simple sugerencia, almirante… una simple sugerencia.

Maistroff salió de su oficina y Lisa gruñó pero su mirada inmediatamente se suavizó al clavarla en la fotografía que sostenía en sus manos. Sonrió con ternura mientras recorría el contorno del rostro de Rick con su dedo.

- ¡Te amo, Mayor Hunter¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos, chiquillo?

Lisa suspiró y colocó la fotografía de vuelta en su sitio mientras volvía a su trabajo. Tenía algunas reuniones que atender esa tarde, así que quería terminar su trabajo de oficina lo más pronto posible. Sin poderlo evitar, sonrió al pensar que en unas pocas horas volvería a su casa… y a los brazos protectores de su piloto.

-

* * *

- 

Una de las reuniones que había tenido esa tarde había sido cancelada, lo que le había permitido a Lisa volver a su casa antes de lo planeado. Había buscado a Rick, pero no lo había localizado. Pensó en llamarlo al celular, pero no quiso importunarlo y finalmente terminó yéndose a casa ella sola. Estaba cansada y decidió que se consentiría un poco. Tomó un largo y relajante baño de burbujas mientras escuchaba música calmada; se vistió cómoda e informalmente con un pantalón tipo pescador y una camiseta y se preparó un té de naranja con especias. Finalmente se acomodó en el sofá de la sala de su casa, acompañada de un libro que estaba leyendo desde hacía mucho y que no podía terminar.

Leyó por espacio de media hora, pero no podía dejar de levantar su mirada cada vez que escuchaba un auto pasar por la calle. De vez en cuando su vista se clavaba en el reloj de la sala e inconscientemente se preguntaba en dónde estaría Rick y a qué hora volvería a casa.

Su mirada finalmente fue capturada por unas fotografías que el piloto había dejado sobre la mesa de café la noche anterior. Lisa puso su libro a un lado y tomó las fotografías. Comenzó a verlas mientras sonreía y sentía que el corazón se le calentaba al mirar a Rick, siendo un niño pequeño con sus padres. Había varias fotos familiares y Lisa se dedicó a observar con interés y curiosidad todos los rostros en ellas retratados… esas personas que ya no estaban en el mundo, pero que eran parte de la herencia de Rick Hunter… personas que sin siquiera haberlas conocido, estaban conectadas a ella por medio de su piloto.

- ¡Sería tan maravilloso el que todavía tuviéramos una familia! – Lisa suspiró. – Ir a casa de Rick, encontrar a su mamá preparando un pastel en la cocina… su padre reparando su vieja Fokker roja en el granero… o ir a mi casa… ver a mi padre en su biblioteca o a mamá sentada al piano…

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, los pensamientos de Lisa se detuvieron cuando un rostro familiar apareció en una de las fotografías que tenía en la mano. En ella habían varias personas. Lisa pudo reconocer a la mamá de Rick, pero había otra mujer con un bebé en brazos y una joven pareja a su lado. Lisa la observó con curiosidad por varios minutos y sus entrecejo de arrugó levemente mientras un pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera poner ese pensamiento en palabras, la puerta de la casa se abrió y Lisa se sobresaltó, mientras sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba tanto por la sorpresa como por la emoción de saber quién aparecería en la sala en unos segundos.

- ¡Amor! – Rick habló desde el pasillo. - ¿Estás en casa¡Ya llegué!

- Estoy en la sala. – Lisa le respondió.

Rick entró a la sala con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y un aún más enorme ramo de rosas en las manos. Los ojos de Lisa brillaron con sorpresa y alegría. Rick se acercó lentamente a ella, la besó suavemente en la frente, intoxicándose con el aroma de su cabello recién lavado, y le entregó las rosas.

- ¡Para ti, amor¡Te amo!

- Hmmm… - Lisa lo miró sospechosamente mientras una sonrisita aparecía en sus labios. - ¿Qué hiciste, Hunter?

- ¿Qué? – Rick replicó indignado. - ¿Crees que te traigo flores porque hice algo malo y quiero comprar tu perdón?

- Bueno… - Lisa se encogió de hombros, mientras aspiraba el aroma de las flores que tenía en sus manos.

- ¡Eres terrible, Hayes!

Lisa se rió divertida y él sonrió, sintiendo cómo su corazón se alegraba al escucharla reír de esa manera. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, que brillaban como tocados por la primera luz del amanecer.

- Lisa¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a algún lado el sábado?

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que salgamos en una cita o algo así? – Lisa seguía sonriendo emocionada.

- Sí, algo así… había pensado en ir a la zona de recuperación ecológica a cabalgar… o algo así. Tengo ganas de salir y relajarme un poco. Además tú has trabajado mucho esta semana… y todas las anteriores. ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Me parece una idea excelente, Rick!

- ¿En serio? – Rick la besó suavemente en los labios y le quitó las rosas. - ¡Entonces es una cita! Déjame poner estas en agua antes de que se sequen.

- ¡Son hermosas, Rick¡Gracias por traerlas!

- Me alegra que te hayan gustado… - Rick habló mientras iba a la cocina por un florero y agua. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, preciosa?

- No tan mal… volví a casa temprano después de que una reunión se canceló.

- ¡Y no me esperaste para bañarnos! – Rick le reclamó juguetonamente. - ¡Me debes una, Hayes! Por cierto, escuché lo de la nota del noticiero de anoche.

- Sí, bueno… no te preocupes. En realidad el GTU ya tomará cartas en el asunto.

- ¡Me alegro por ello!

- Rick… estaba viendo estas fotografías familiares y… hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Rick regresó a la sala con las rosas en un florero, lo colocó sobre una mesita y enseguida fue a acurrucarse junto a Lisa, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa y un beso suave y rápido en los labios.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Él miró la foto que Lisa le mostraba.

- En esta foto de tu mamá… ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

- Hmmm… - Rick la observó por unos momentos. – Bueno… no sé quien sea esa pareja, no los recuerdo… tampoco al bebé… pero esa otra mujer al lado de mi madre era su hermana… la tía Lucy.

Lisa miró a Rick al rostro mientras él seguía absorto en la fotografía. Su mirada se paseó entre la foto y el rostro de su piloto varias veces.

- Los ojos azules son herencia materna. – Lisa comentó suavemente.

- Sí, lo son…

- ¿Sabías que el tono azul de tus ojos es muy especial, Rick? Es un tono que rara vez encuentras en las personas… es intenso, profundo…

Rick sonrió y se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario de Lisa, quien lo observaba con atención. El piloto tomó aquello como una invitación a besarla y lo hizo, larga y amorosamente. Ella no se resistió a aquella demostración de amor y afecto, antes bien se entregó a ella sintiendo esa sensación tan emocionantemente familiar en su estómago, la misma que sentía cada vez que él estaba cerca de ella. Rick la recostó suavemente en el sofá y siguió besándola por varios minutos.

- ¿Tú tía era muy cercana a tu familia? – Lisa preguntó con interés cuando se separó de él.

- Supongo que lo eran… - Rick, sosteniendo su peso en su codo, sobre el cuerpo de ella, miró la fotografía otra vez. – La recuerdo muy poco… mamá murió cuando yo era muy chico y después de eso mi papá y yo comenzamos a viajar con el circo del aire… jamás volví a ver a mis familiares, así que en realidad… no sé mucho de ellos.

Lisa volvió a mirar insistentemente a Rick al rostro y él se extrañó un poco por aquella actitud de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor¿Por qué tanto interés en esa fotografía?

- ¿Cuantos años tenías cuando tu mamá murió?

- … seis.

- Rick… mira a tu tía Lucy… ¿Qué edad crees que haya tenido en esta fotografía?

- No lo sé… - Rick ladeó su cabeza. – Soy malo para calcular edades… hmmm… ¿Unos 25 o 27 años tal vez?

- ¿No te recuerda a alguien?

Rick observó la fotografía con detenimiento, rodando de encima del cuerpo de Lisa para tenderse a su lado y tomó la foto en su mano. Ella se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de él, sus piernas entrelazadas, en una posición casual y relajada.

- No lo sé… - Rick comentó después de un momento. – Me es ligeramente familiar pero… es difícil decir…

- Pero te es familiar¿cierto?

- Sí, lo es… ¿Qué sucede, Lisa¿Qué idea vino a invadir tu cabecita loca en esta ocasión?

- Rick… - Lisa lo miró a los ojos. - ¿No te parece que tu tía Lucy es muy parecida a Kelly?

- ¿Kelly? – Los ojos de Rick se agrandaron y enseguida volvieron a fijarse en la fotografía. - ¿Realmente te lo parece?

- Imagínala con unos 5 o 6 años más de edad, con el cabello largo y oscuro y sin lentes… ¿No crees que se parece bastante a tu tía?

- No lo sé… - Rick seguía con los ojos clavados en la foto. – Tal vez…

- Desde que la conocí me pareció que sus ojos me eran familiares… Rick, Kelly tiene el tono de azul más parecido a tus ojos que he visto en mi vida… ¡A eso me refería cuando te dije que era un todo muy especial de azul!

- Pero… ¿Qué quieres decir con ello, amor¿Qué Kelly y yo podríamos estar relacionados sanguíneamente?

- Es posible… - Lisa respondió quietamente.

Rick sonrió pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza.

- Sería imposible, Lisa… es decir¿Cuáles serían las posibilidades? Yo le perdí el rastro a mi familia hace mucho tiempo… no puedo esperar que alguien aparezca de la nada y— ¿Tú crees que podría ser posible? Es que… ¿acaso no sería demasiada coincidencia, casi un milagro?

- He aprendido a creer en los milagros, Rick. – Lisa le contestó suavemente, mientras le acariciaba el pecho. – Tú mismo lo has dicho, les perdiste el rastro… supongo que las posibilidades son tan mínimas como lo son la de cualquier persona que busque a un familiar en un mundo donde la población fue aniquilada casi en su totalidad… sin embargo—a veces cosas pasan…

- Tienes razón… - Rick estuvo un rato en silencio. – Kelly realmente es muy parecida a la tía Lucy… excepto por el color de su cabello pero…

- Rick… Kelly bien podría ser esa bebé que tú tía sostiene en sus brazos.

Los ojos de Rick resplandecieron y miró a Lisa. Ella le sonreía con ternura, sintiéndose emocionada al pensar que quizás Rick tendría la oportunidad de recuperar a un miembro de su familia… ¡Si tan sólo aquello pudiera ser cierto!

- Lisa…yo—yo no sé que podamos hacer… estoy confundido.

- Lo sé, pero te sugiero que hablemos mañana con Kelly… podemos invitarla a comer, preguntarle sobre su familia… que ella nos diga su historia sin que nosotros le hayamos dicho nada sobre esto… si las historias coinciden, entonces podríamos hacer una prueba de ADN y asegurarnos de las cosas.

Rick dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió entre divertido y emocionado. Lisa lo abrazó estrechamente, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

- ¿Cuáles serían las posibilidades? Es decir… ¡Es tan improbable! Es… ¡No lo sé!

- Es improbable, Rick… pero en un mundo curvo como el nuestro, mientras más te alejas de un punto más cerca estás de él en la otra dirección. ¡Todo puede pasar!

- Sí, tienes razón… no quiero emocionarme con esta idea porque sentiría muy feo el hacerme ilusiones y que después las cosas no fueran como pensamos pero—Lisa¡eres muy observadora¿Te había dicho cuanto te amo?

- Hmmm… no en los últimos 10 minutos.

- ¡Ven acá!

Rick la atrajo contra su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla juguetonamente. Ella correspondía a cada beso, a cada caricia y a cada muestra de cariño que él le prodigaba. El piloto se sentía emocionado, pero a la vez maravillado de la diferencia que Lisa había significado en su vida… ¡Ella le había venido a cambiar su universo entero! Se sentía feliz, radiante, enamorado… y el aroma fresco y limpio de la piel y el cabello recién lavados de Lisa simplemente lo hacía enloquecer.

Lisa y Rick aprovecharon muy bien las horas que le quedaban a esa noche de jueves. Los siguientes días estarían cargados de sorpresas y de nuevos cambios en sus vidas… por ahora lo único que ellos deseaban era estar juntos y sentirse vivos a plenitud. Era la vida que corría por sus venas desde que el uno se había convertido en la sangre del otro. Era la magia de su amor.

-

* * *

- 

Kelly miró a Lisa con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa en el rostro cuando escuchó la invitación a comer con ella y el Mayor Hunter en el comedor de oficiales de la Base Prometheus.

- ¿A comer—con ustedes, almirante? Yo… no—no estoy en líos… ¿O sí?

Lisa sonrió comprensivamente y lo negó con la cabeza.

- Rick y yo simplemente queremos… bueno, agradecerte todo lo que haces por nosotros.

- ¿Está segura, almirante? – Kelly se sonrojó profundamente. – Porque le aseguro que si usted considera inapropiado que mantenga una amistad tan estrecha con David Stonewell, yo—

- ¡Claro que no es eso! – Lisa rió divertida. – Kelly, tu vida privada es eso, privada. Nadie tiene derecho a inmiscuirse en ella… ¿Entonces cómo van las cosas entre David y tú? – La almirante preguntó juguetonamente y con un dejo de genuina curiosidad en su voz.

- Somos amigos. – Kelly sonrió y se sonrojó aún más. – Eso es todo…

- Kelly… - Lisa le habló con seriedad. – Déjame darte un consejo y espero que lo tomes… deja que tu corazón te lleve a donde tengas que ir… jamás te cierres a la oportunidad de amar. Tenemos muy poco tiempo en esta vida, y de la manera como vivimos nosotros, los militares, realmente no podemos darnos el lujo de perder ese tiempo que es tan precioso.

- Lo sé, almirante… y realmente aprecio sus consejos. Es sólo que a veces no sé si David tiene intenciones románticas conmigo o simplemente está siendo un buen amigo, yo—siento que no estoy a la altura de un hombre como él.

- ¡Kelly, escúchame! En nuestra raza no existen seres humanos de primera o segunda categoría, así que no te subestimes.

- Es que todo ha sido tan súbito… tan inesperado… él es como un príncipe encantado y yo—almirante, yo soy una huérfana sin ninguna fortuna ni ninguna cualidad especial… soy una chiquilla tonta… y él es—

- Es una persona que sin duda está viendo a la mujer que realmente hay en ti, Kelly… date la oportunidad… jamás sabrás que tan verdadero esto puede ser sino hasta que lo hayas probado tú misma.

- Gracias almirante… - Kelly habló en voz baja, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Cuando la sargento se quitó sus lentes para limpiarse las lágrimas, Lisa pudo observar por unos segundos esos ojos azules tan característicos… ¡Y pensar que esa chiquilla podría ser el único pariente vivo que Rick tuviera en la Tierra!

Como invocado por los pensamientos de Lisa, Rick abrió la puerta y entró a la oficina. El Mayor Hunter estaba de muy buen humor aquel día y una sonrisa radiante apareció en su rostro cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los del amor de su vida.

- ¡Lisa! – Se acercó a ella para besarla suavemente en los labios. - ¿Cómo estás, princesa?

- Muy bien, mi cielo… Kelly y yo te estábamos esperando para ir a comer.

Rick le sonrió a Kelly y fue a saludarla con un apretón de mano.

- ¡Buenas tardes, sargento Hickson¿Cómo se ha portado mi mujer el día de hoy?

Kelly soltó una risita y Lisa soltó un puñetazo en el brazo de Rick. Él también se rió y puso sus brazos en torno a la cintura de Lisa, atrayéndola hacia él. Kelly siempre sentía una ternura y una alegría muy especiales cuando veía a la almirante Hayes y al mayor Hunter actuar juguetones y enamorados entre ellos. Era una pareja a la que ella respetaba, quería y con quienes estaba muy agradecida.

- Bien… ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre¿Vamos a comer entonces?

- ¡Adelante!

Lisa tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y los tres salieron de la oficina, dirigiéndose al comedor de oficiales.

Una vez que la comida les fue servida, Lisa y Rick intercambiaron miradas y fue la almirante la que comenzó a hablar, trayendo sutilmente a colación el tema que les ocupaba, mientras Kelly, visiblemente nerviosa, trataba de comer con la formalidad que el comedor de oficiales requería… al menos en su mente.

- Jamás nos has contado nada de tu vida, Kelly… ¿Cómo fue que te uniste a la RDF¿De dónde eres? Cosas así que, a pesar de ser tu oficial superior, realmente ignoro… me gusta conocer a mis subordinados¿Sabes?

- No hay mucho que contar, almirante. – Kelly contestó, mientras tenía una pequeña lucha con un spaghetti que no quería quedarse en su tenedor, lo cual provocó que tanto Lisa como Rick sonrieran divertidos. – En realidad me uní a la RDF porque no vi muchas opciones para mi vida… después de la Lluvia de la Muerte de Dolza quedé sola en el mundo… - La chica se encogió de hombros, como no queriendo darle mucha importancia al asunto.

- ¿Tus padres murieron durante ese ataque?

- Mi madre… mi papá murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, durante la Guerra Global… él se enlistó como soldado en esa época pero no sobrevivió a la guerra. – Kelly se limpió discretamente los ojos. – Vivíamos en una granja, pero después de que mi padre murió, mamá decidió ir a vivir a la ciudad… era una ciudad pequeña, pero al menos pudo conseguir trabajo y así sacarme adelante… siempre me pidió que pusiera mi máximo empeño en la escuela, tenía la esperanza de que yo pudiera llegar lejos y no tener que vivir en la pobreza en la que a veces nos veíamos cuando ella no podía encontrar trabajo…

- ¿No tenían parientes a quienes recurrir? – Rick preguntó con curiosidad.

- Mi mamá tenía una hermana, pero yo nunca la conocí… me parece que murió cuando yo era muy pequeña… no lo sé. Ni siquiera supe su nombre jamás… la conocía porque mi mamá tenía algunas fotografías de su hermana mayor, pero eso era todo… de la familia de mi papá jamás supe nada.

- Kelly… ¿Cómo se llamaba tu mamá?

- Lucy. – Ella contestó distraídamente mientras seguía peleándose con su spaghetti.

Rick y Lisa intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa y el Mayor se acomodó en su asiento, tratando de controlar sus emociones. Después de todo aquel nombre era bastante común y podría ser solo una coincidencia.

- Yo estaba en la escuela el día de la Lluvia de la Muerte… a esa hora iba camino a casa. Generalmente iba caminando, porque prefería guardar el dinero del autobús para cosas más importantes. Entonces comenzaron a sonar las alarmas y se nos pidió que fuéramos al refugio más cercano… ya había habido varios simulacros en las semanas previas pero a pesar de que advirtieron que ese no era un simulacro, la mayoría de las personas no hicieron caso… tampoco tuvimos mucho tiempo para actuar, pero mi mamá siempre me decía que en cuanto escuchara una de esas alertas corriera al refugio sin dudarlo ni un segundo… así lo hice… en el refugio no habíamos más de 20 o 30 personas.

Kelly bajó sus cubiertos y sus ojos parecieron perderse en los recuerdos, casi como si aquello que les estaba relatando estuviera sucediendo ante sus ojos en esos momentos.

- Las puertas se cerraron y afuera comenzaron a escucharse explosiones, gritos… ¡Era horrible! Sabíamos que algo estaba sucediendo… que la gente estaba muriendo… pero no había nada que nosotros pudiéramos hacer para ayudarlos… yo pensé de inmediato en mi mamá, pero la zona en donde ella se encontraba no tenía un refugio… de inmediato supe que ella no sobreviviría… que yo estaba sola.

Lisa alargó la mano para frotar suavemente la espalda de Kelly, quien hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar sus lágrimas. Rick la miraba con cierta preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

- Lo que vino después del ataque fue lo peor. – Kelly se limpió las lágrimas. – En el refugio habíamos varias chicas de la escuela… y un hombre alto, moreno de cabello canoso comenzó a hablar con nosotras, a decirnos que cuando fuéramos rescatados, él podría ayudarnos si es que nuestras familias habían muerto… no sé que sucedió con mis compañeras, pero se fueron con él… durante los días que estuvimos en el refugio antes de que nos rescataran, yo pensé en mis opciones… yo iba a salir adelante por mí misma y jamás me iba a dejar someter ni subyugar… cuando salimos había militares de la RDF auxiliándonos… ellos nos cuidaron, nos curaron las heridas, montaron campamentos especiales en la ciudad… o en lo que quedaba de ella… fueron días muy difíciles para todos…

- ¿Qué hiciste entonces? – Lisa la animó a continuar.

- Hablé con algunos soldados… ellos me contaron sobre la vida militar y yo recordé que mi padre había muerto en cumplimiento del deber… comencé a pensar que la milicia podría ser una manera de asegurar mi vida… al menos tendría qué comer y donde dormir y me sentiría protegida. No era mi primera elección ni era lo que yo siempre había soñado con hacer en mi vida… pero supongo que en estos tiempos uno no se puede dar el lujo de hacer lo que se ama… la única opción que tenemos es amar lo que hacemos.

- Eso es verdad. – Rick murmuró en voz baja.

- Tuve algunos problemas para llegar a Ciudad Macross. – Kelly prosiguió. – Yo solo tenía 16 años y había muchos mercenarios por todos lados… no fue fácil, nada fácil… pero finalmente logré llegar a la ciudad y me enlisté en el ejército… fui enviada a la Academia y bueno, supongo que el resto es historia… cuando me gradué me asignaron a ser personal de base porque uso lentes… sin embargo supongo que ha sido lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida, pues llegué a conocerlos a ustedes y no podría sentirme más contenta y satisfecha con mi trabajo.

Rick y Lisa sonrieron pero enseguida intercambiaron miradas. Lisa movió afirmativamente la cabeza, animando a Rick a que le mostrara la fotografía a Kelly. Él la sacó del bolsillo del uniforme y la puso frente a la sargento.

- Kelly… esta fotografía… ¿Reconoces a alguien en ella?

Los ojos azules de la chica brillaron y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando miró aquella fotografía.

- ¡Por supuesto que sé quienes son estas personas! Bueno, no sé quien será esta pareja pero… esta es mi madre… ella era su hermana mayor y… y este bebé soy yo.

La almirante Hayes y el Mayor Hunter se miraron con sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos. Kelly sonreía radiantemente sin apartar sus ojos de la foto.

- ¡Mamá¡Hacía tanto que no la veía! Pensé que jamás volvería a hacerlo… yo—

Kelly se detuvo de golpe y miró interrogativamente a sus oficiales superiores, quienes la observaban atentamente pero en silencio.

- ¿De dónde salió esta foto, almirante¿Cómo es que—?

- Esta mujer… - Rick señaló a su madre. – Es mi mamá, Kelly…

La sargento Hickson clavó su mirada en Rick, quien la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Ella simplemente no podía procesar lo que acababa de escuchar… o las implicaciones que eso tenía en su vida.

- Pero… entonces mi tía…

- Es mi madre. – Rick asintió.

- Y si las cosas son ciertas… - Lisa completó. – Eso significa que ustedes dos son… primos hermanos.

- Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser…? Yo… es que—

Kelly no sabía que decir, pero Rick estaba tan emocionado como ella. Los ojos del Mayor Hunter buscaron los de Lisa y cuando se encontraron, él tomó la mano de la almirante en la suya y la besó suavemente en los nudillos.

- Para mí también fue una sorpresa, Kelly. – Rick sonrió. – Sé que las posibilidades son mínimas pero… el mundo está lleno de sorpresas.

- De milagros, diría yo. – Kelly comentó en voz baja. - ¡Es que sería tan increíble…! Es algo que es virtualmente imposible, es decir… las posibilidades…

- Tuvimos suerte. – Rick se encogió de hombros. – Pero si queremos estar completamente seguros, pienso que lo mejor sería aplicarnos unos exámenes de ADN.

- ¡Sí! – Kelly asintió.

- El doctor Hassan se los aplicará el lunes a primera hora. – Lisa completó. – Kelly… sinceramente espero que esto sea cierto… por ti y por Rick.

- ¡Gracias almirante! – Kelly ya no pudo evitar las lágrimas que corrían libremente por su rostro. – Por primera vez en casi tres años me siento… segura. Yo—yo no sé que decir… pero el pensar que podría tener una familia… que no me quedé sola en el mundo… yo— ¡Yo no sé cómo explicarlo!

- No tienes porqué hacerlo. – Lisa le palmeó cariñosamente la mano.

- Kelly… yo estoy prácticamente seguro de que somos primos. – Rick le puso la mano en el hombro. – Supongo que es la fuerza del llamado de la sangre, no lo sé… pero de cualquier manera tú no estás sola… nos tienes a todos nosotros…

- Lo sé… - Kelly sollozó suavemente. – Ustedes son los primeros que… que mostraron un interés genuino, sincero y desinteresado en mí desde que me conocieron… y yo les agradezco por ello… con ustedes me he vuelto a sentir como una humana otra vez… ¡Los quiero mucho!

Aquella emotiva escena fue interrumpida por el sonido penetrante e intermitente del radio localizador de Rick, quien hizo una mueca de resignación y se apresuró a contestar.

- Mayor Hunter… ¿Qué sucede?... Bien, claro… estaré ahí en cinco minutos.

Rick se puso de pie y Lisa lo siguió con la mirada.

- Tienen algunos problemas con la organización de algunos de los nuevos escuadrones… tengo que ir a hacerme cargo de esta situación.

- ¿Tienes patrullaje, amor?

- En una hora… pero te veo cuando regrese… paso por ti a tu oficina¿de acuerdo?

- Ahí te espero, mi vida.

Rick puso su mano en el cuello de Lisa, la masajeo suavemente y se inclinó para besarla en los labios. Fue un beso corto pero profundo y cargado de emoción. Enseguida miró a Kelly y le sonrió con cariño, mientras le revolvía afectuosamente el cabello.

- Cuídame mucho a Lisa… prima.

- Lo prometo. – Kelly soltó una risita en medio de sus lágrimas que aún no lograba controlar.

Rick se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente y con cariño en la frente.

- Todo está bien, Kelly… yo sé que todo va a salir bien.

Ambos se sonrieron y después el piloto se enderezó, le hizo un saludo militar rápido a Lisa antes de lanzarle un beso y salir corriendo del comedor rumbo a su oficina. Lisa lo miró alejarse, sonriendo suavemente y con una expresión de amor total en sus ojos.

- ¡Me gusta verlos juntos y felices, almirante!

- Me parece que cuando no estemos en servicio puedes comenzar a llamarme simplemente Lisa, Kelly. – Ella sonrió. – Después de todo, hay una buena posibilidad de que lleguemos a ser primas muy pronto.

Ambas se rieron emocionadas con aquello. Terminaron de comer mientras Kelly seguía platicándole a Lisa algunos episodios de su infancia y cosas que recordaba de su familia… muchos datos coincidían con los que ya en su oportunidad Rick le había proporcionado. Para la almirante Hayes tampoco había dudas, con aquella caja de seguridad Rick no solo había recuperado el pasado familiar, sino además había encontrado a uno de los suyos… y en un mundo post-apocalíptico como el que ellos estaban viviendo, un pariente vivo era sin duda el tesoro más grande que alguien pudiera encontrar en la tierra.

-

* * *

- 

Ya había oscurecido cuando Rick entró a la oficina de Lisa y la encontró hablando por teléfono, mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro de su escritorio. Él le sonrió y movió los labios para decirle "hola" sin emitir ningún sonido. Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa y le hizo una señal con la mano que significaba que aquella llamada no demoraría demasiado.

- Entiendo… - Lisa movía la cabeza afirmativamente. – Y veo que en realidad no tenemos la posibilidad de emitir ninguna opinión al respecto… sí, lo comprendo perfectamente señor delegado pero…

Lisa se detuvo de golpe y sus ojos se agrandaron, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Rick, quien se había recargado en el escritorio. Ella retrocedió un par de pasos para apoyar su espalda contra el pecho del piloto. Él sonrió y enseguida la comenzó a besar suavemente en el cuello mientras sus manos la acariciaban posesivamente, recorriendo su cadera, su estómago y sus muslos.

- Comprendo… - Lisa respondió después de un momento, sin poder evitar el leve temblor de su voz al sentir las caricias de su piloto. – Si es una orden directa del consejo del GTU… sí, por supuesto que hablaré con el departamento de Propaganda y Reclutamiento, yo—

Lisa perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando las caricias de Rick se intensificaron, pero no hizo nada por apartarse de él o por hacer que se detuviera. Antes bien, prefirió dar por terminada esa llamada.

- Yo hablaré con ellos el lunes a primera hora, señor delegado… claro, me pondré en contacto con ustedes de inmediato… sí, está muy bien… ¡Que tenga un buen fin de semana!

Lisa terminó la llamada y colocó el auricular del teléfono sobre el escritorio, mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, para darle a Rick un acceso más directo a su cuello. Ronroneó suave y profundamente y el piloto sonrió contra la piel de su cuello cuando sintió las manos de Lisa acariciarle las caderas.

- ¿De qué se trata esto, Hayes? Pensé que a estas horas ya estarías libre y serías toda mía… ¿Qué clase de relación es esta, si cada vez que entro a tu oficina te encuentro hablando con un hombre diferente?

Lisa se rió, pero no hizo comentario. Rick la siguió besando en el cuello, hasta subir a su oreja y atraparla traviesamente entre sus labios.

- Era una llamada del consejo del GTU… en relación a los reportajes que—han estado publicando y… transmitiendo últimamente sobre… nosotros.

Lisa sentía que perdía la concentración cada vez que él la besaba y acariciaba de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo.

- ¿Y qué dicen nuestros honorables e ilustrísimos concejales?

- Van a manejar esto a través del departamento de Propaganda y Reclutamiento… dicen que aprovechando el interés que la gente tiene en nosotros en este momento… quieren utilizarlo como propaganda militar… quieren que demos una entrevista oficial a algún medio de comunicación…

- Yo no tengo objeciones… ¡Me va a encantar el poder gritarle al mundo de una vez y para siempre que te amo, Lisa Hayes! Y verlo impreso en papel… me gusta la idea.

- Dicen que van a abrir un concurso entre variar revistas… y decidirán a quién le concederán la exclusiva… por una cantidad de dinero, claro está…

- ¡No es justo que estén comerciando con nuestra vida privada!

Lisa se dio media vuelta para quedar de frente a Rick y le sonrió traviesamente mientras se inclinaba sobre él y le susurraba algo al oído… algo que hizo que Rick abriera los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres…?

- Ese es el valor de la exclusiva que la RDF piensa vender para esa entrevista… y nos darán la mitad.

- ¿En serio? – Rick había dejado de besar a Lisa y ahora la observaba a los ojos. - ¡Es una suma bastante considerable¡Vaya, no sabía que fuéramos tan valiosos!

Lisa se rió y lo besó el los labios.

- La exclusiva se venderá durante el fin de semana… el lunes nos harán llegar el informe… no me emociona particularmente la idea de salir en una revista pero si con eso logramos controlar los chismes que se están publicando en estos días…

- ¡A mí me encanta la idea de que salgas en una revista! Con el dinero que nos van a dar voy a comprar muchos ejemplares y voy a tapizar toda nuestra habitación con tus fotos, Lisa. – Rick comenzó a besarla repetidamente en los labios mientras hablaba. - ¡Eres preciosa, Hayes!

- ¡Rick…!

Lisa deslizó sus brazos en torno al cuello del piloto y él cerró los suyos alrededor de la cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo mientras se besaban larga y profundamente por varios minutos. Cuando se separaron, ambos sonrieron.

- Ya vámonos a casa… nos ocuparemos de todo esto el próximo lunes, Lisa… ahora tenemos una cita que preparar para mañana y espero que no te hayas olvidado de ella, bonita. – Rick le tocó juguetonamente la punta de la nariz a ella, provocándole cosquillas.

- ¡Jamás lo haría!

Rick le robó un beso rápido, fugaz y travieso antes de ponerse de pie y tomarla de la mano. Ella le sonrió y le puso la mano en el rostro, para atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo suavemente en la mejilla.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- ¡Usted marque el camino, Mayor! Yo lo sigo…

- Y yo—yo la sigo a usted, almirante… a donde usted vaya, yo iré a su lado.

Los dos sonrieron y salieron de la oficina de Lisa, la cual quedó en penumbras y en silencio después de aquella semana tan ocupada que ambos habían tenido. Un hermoso y tibio fin de semana de abril comenzaba en Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

- 

Rick fue el primero en despertarse la mañana siguiente. Quería levantarse temprano e irse inmediatamente a la reserva ecológica, pero cuando vio a Lisa descansando plácidamente en su pecho, simplemente no tuvo corazón para despertarla. Sonrió adormiladamente y decidió darse a sí mismo el lujo de disfrutar de la cercanía y del calor de la mujer a la que amaba con todo su corazón.

Colocó uno de sus brazos debajo de su cabeza a manera de almohada mientras que su otra mano subía y bajaba suavemente por la espalda de Lisa, quien hizo algunos suaves sonidos apreciando aquello, se acurrucó aún más contra Rick, pero no despertó. Él sonrió suavemente y la besó en la frente; suspiró y clavó su vista en el techo, sin poder quitarse una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que súbitamente había aparecido en sus labios.

- Hoy será un día perfecto… le daré el anillo y ya todo será oficial… ¡Todavía no puedo creer que le haya propuesto matrimonio y que ella haya aceptado! Siempre pensé que si algún día llegaba a proponerle matrimonio a una chica, me sentiría nervioso y asustado… ¡Con Lisa es tan diferente! Casarme con ella, pensar en pasar la vida entera a su lado se siente tan correcto… se siente tan necesario. ¡Dios, simplemente siento que no puedo vivir sin ella!

Un gesto de preocupación hizo que una arruga profunda apareciera en su frente cuando recordó lo cerca que había estado de perder a Lisa de tantas maneras diferentes. ¿Cómo hubiera podido seguir adelante sin ella? Aquello le parecía imposible. Apretó a la almirante aún más contra su cuerpo y la besó en el cabello, dejando que sus labios descansaran en aquel sitio por un buen rato.

- ¡Quiero estar a tu lado para siempre, Lisa! Simplemente no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti… una vida sin tu amor, sin tu presencia… no puedo imaginarme despertando por la mañana sin encontrarte a mi lado… no puedo pensar en lo que sería dormir por las noches sin estar envuelto en tu aroma… ¡No sé cómo es que pude vivir sin ti durante tanto tiempo! Si esta necesidad que tengo de ti me consume a cada momento, Lisa… ¿Qué me hiciste, Hayes?

Rick la miró, contemplándola por varios minutos mientras una nueva sonrisa volvía a aparecer en sus labios. La mano que le acariciaba la espalda subió hasta enredarse en sus cabellos color miel y el piloto se maravilló, como siempre lo hacía, de lo suaves que eran y lo bien que olían.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo, Lisa¿Alguna vez pensaste que terminarías con alguien como yo? Quizás tus expectativas eran diferentes, no lo sé… pero tuve suerte… tuve mucha suerte de que nuestros caminos se cruzaran, de que tú vieras algo en mí… de que jamás te dieras por vencida conmigo… yo jamás esperé que alguien como tú entrara en mi vida… ¡Y de la manera en que lo hiciste! Me cambiaste el universo entero, Lisa… ¡Tú te convertiste en mi universo entero! Siempre hubo un vació en mi vida… algo dentro de mí que dolía, que jamás dejaba de sentirse extraño… ahora sé que era la necesidad de sentirme amado… una necesidad que sólo tú sabes satisfacer en mí, Lisa… ¡Dios santo, eres tan bella! Podría pasar el día entero mirándote dormir de esta manera…

Sin poder evitarlo Rick tocó el rostro de Lisa con las yemas de sus dedos, delineando con suavidad la línea de su barbilla, su nariz, sus ojos… su boca.

- ¡Tuve tanta suerte de que me encontraras, Lisa y que no me dejaras ir¡Te amo, preciosa¡Te adoro!

El Mayor Hunter no pudo controlar la súbita necesidad de besar a Lisa que surgió desde lo más profundo de su ser. Se acercó a ella y rozó sus labios con los de él tentativamente, sin poder decidir si debía besarla o mejor dejarla dormir por unos minutos más. Sin embargo no tuvo que tomar esa decisión, ella lo hizo por él cuando sintió cómo los labios de Lisa respondían suavemente a aquel beso. Él sonrió y se entregó a esa caricia íntima y familiar que sin embargo jamás dejaba de hacerle sentir mariposas en el estómago.

- ¡Buenos días, mi princesa hermosa!

Rick la saludó cuando se separó de ella, mirándola amorosamente al rostro y acariciándole el cabello con dulzura. La ternura que en esos momentos sentía por ella se desbordaba en sus ojos azules y en el tono de su voz, cargado de miel y de amor.

- ¡Buenos días, amor! – Lisa respondió adormiladamente. - ¿Dormiste bien?

- ¡Hmmm…! – Rick suspiró, abrazándola estrechamente y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella. – Dormí contigo… ¡Claro que dormí bien!

Lisa se abrazó estrechamente a él, sintiéndose protegida y segura en sus brazos fuertes. El calor de su cuerpo, su aroma tan característico, el suave latido de su corazón que ella podía sentir contra su pecho, su respiración profunda y acompasada, todo aquello tenía un aire de íntima familiaridad que a Lisa le encantaba y enloquecía. Por primera vez en su vida, desde que su madre había muerto, ella se sentía segura con alguien.

- ¿Cómo dormiste tú? – Rick le preguntó al oído. - ¿Descansaste bien?

- ¡Maravillosamente bien! – Lisa respondió con una sonrisa. – Después de nuestras actividades de anoche… hmmm…

Rick se rió y besó suavemente el cuello de Lisa, sintiendo la vida fluir a través de su cuerpo en el punto preciso en donde, con sus labios, podía sentir su pulso.

- Tenemos una cita, Hayes. – El piloto habló contra su cuello, sin dejar de besarla.

- ¿Cuáles son los planes del día?

Rick levantó el peso de su cuerpo, para poder mirar a Lisa a los ojos. Ella sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, sintiendo en sus dedos la aspereza matutina de la incipiente barba del piloto.

- Solo quiero que descansemos y nos relajemos un poco en la reserva ecológica… en realidad no es nada elegante ni complicado, simplemente pensé que nos haría bien respirar un poco de aire puro, eso es todo.

- Sí… yo también quiero pasar unos momentos de paz y tranquilidad en el campo. En todo caso será mejor que prepare el desayuno, yo—

- ¡No! – Rick se inclinó para besarla fugazmente en los labios. – Nos detendremos a comer algo en el camino… no quiero que hagas nada, Lisa. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella lo miró, sonriéndole no sólo con los labios, sino también con sus ojos verdes que brillaban con la luz de la mañana que se filtraba entre las cortinas de suaves pliegues y colores claros que tenían en su habitación.

- En ese caso será mejor que salgamos de la cama y nos vistamos.

Rick se rió cuando sintió el estómago de Lisa vibrar un poco, signo inequívoco de que la almirante estaba hambrienta. ¡Lisa lo enternecía tanto y simplemente no podía explicarse porqué!

- Sí amor, vamos. – Rick se puso de pie. – No quiero que mueras de inanición… va a ser un día inolvidable, Lisa… ¡Te lo prometo!

Ella sonrió, son poder dejar de admirar la perfección del cuerpo fuerte y bien formado del piloto. Él lo notó y sonrió, apreciando el hecho de que Lisa lo encontrara atractivo. Le guiñó el ojo traviesamente, al tiempo que le preguntaba si le gustaba lo que veía. Lisa no pudo evitar el sonrojarse y reírse.

- ¡Eres terrible, Rick Hunter!

- ¡Soy un demonio con suerte! – Rick se inclinó para besarla en los labios una vez más, antes de dirigirse al baño.

-

* * *

- 

El día que pasaron en la reserva ecológica fue tranquilo, relajado y feliz, tal y como Rick quería que fuera. Después de las tensiones y el cansancio de la semana, él sabía que Lisa necesitaba algo así. Dejaron la camioneta en el área de visitantes y ahí tomaron un par de caballos, con los que recorrerían toda la reserva durante el día. Ambos eran buenos jinetes y a ambos les gustaba cabalgar, así que realmente disfrutaron de aquella actividad.

Al medio día se detuvieron a orillas de un pequeño lago. A su alrededor crecían toda clase de plantas y flores, mostrando en esplendor de la primavera. Los pajaritos y las mariposas revoloteaban por doquier y el sol arrancaba destellos plateados al agua del estanque, haciéndolo brillar como si estuviera hecho de plata. Era un lugar hermoso.

Rick les quitó los bocados a los caballos para permitirles pastar y beber mientras ellos comían. Los caballos agradecieron aquel gesto relinchando alegremente y alejándose a las orillas del lago, en donde crecía la hierba más tierna y fresca.

Lisa por su parte se encargó de extender el mantel a cuadros rojos sobre la hierba y colocar sobre de él la canasta en donde se encontraba la comida que habían llevado. Rick fue a sentarse a su lado y antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, él ya la estaba besando.

Se besaron por varios minutos. Eran besos suaves, traviesos y cargados de amor y de ternura… besos que de pronto se tornaban urgentes y profundos, llenos de pasión y de la necesidad que el uno sentía por el otro. Pero al final todo se resumía en el amor que ambos se profesaban. Rick había hecho que ella se recostara sobre la hierba mientras se besaban y Lisa no había protestado al recibir el peso del cuerpo de él sobre el suyo. Le gustaba sentirlo tan cerca y tan suyo.

Después de aquella sesión de besos, caricias y expresiones mutuas de amor y afecto profundo, finalmente se separaron, sonriendo satisfechos. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un minuto y después intercambiaron una serie de pequeños besitos cariñosos, mientras él la ayudaba a incorporarse.

- ¿Por qué será que simplemente no puedo quitarte las manos de encima, Hayes? – Rick preguntó con una risita.

- Soy irresistible, es tan simple como eso. – Lisa contestó casualmente, mientras comenzaba a servir la comida.

- ¡Lo eres! – Rick la abrazó por detrás y comenzó a besarle el cuello. - ¡Te amo, Lisa!

Ella lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo entre emocionada y conmovida. No respondió a aquella declaración de amor… al menos no con los labios, pero su mirada y su sonrisa eran más que elocuentes… casi tanto como el beso cargado de electricidad que le plantó a Rick en los labios, haciéndolo sentir el fuego del infierno y las delicias del paraíso, todo al mismo tiempo. Cuando Lisa se separó de él, Rick entreabrió los ojos, apenas consciente de lo que acababa de suceder y apenas y pudo murmurar una expresión de satisfacción, mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento.

Después de aquella sesión de amor, los dos se dieron su tiempo para comer, sazonando su comida con sus bromas, sus incansables discusiones por los motivos más triviales, sus risas y sus anécdotas. Entre ellos jamás faltaban los temas de conversación, ambos sentían que querían decirse mutuamente todo sobre sus vidas, sobre su pasado, su presente, sus sueños y esperanzas para el futuro… también querían escuchar todo lo que el otro tuviera que decir… absolutamente todo. E incluso cuando los temas de conversación se agotaban, sus silencios eran tan significativos y satisfactorios como sus palabras.

Finalmente ambos se dejaron caer sobre la hierba verde y fresca, observando el cielo totalmente despejado, con sus manos entrelazadas entre ellos. Las sonrisas de satisfacción y de felicidad absoluta que ambos tenían en sus labios eran más que elocuentes.

Lisa no podía dejar de preguntarse en qué momento su vida se había vuelto tan perfecta… jamás había vivido una vida fácil y ella había llegado a pensar que era su destino vivir siempre sola y triste, buscando una redención para esas culpas que la torturaban… culpas que ni siquiera eran suyas. Pero de pronto aquel piloto rebelde e insubordinado había aparecido en su vida, la había hecho despertar, volver a sentir… la había hecho tocar fondo y luego la había sacado a flote, la había hecho volver a respirar o tal vez, mucho más que solo eso, le había insuflado el soplo de la vida… una vida que ella ya creía perdida. Una vida en la que la palabra felicidad jamás había tenido significado para ella. ¡Pero ahora las cosas eran tan diferentes! Ahora el mundo era un lugar perfecto y su vida se había vuelto mágica. Rick Hunter había sido su salvación.

Rick sonrió cuando sintió que la mano de Lisa apretaba la suya. Totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos que en esos momentos cruzaban por la mente de ella, él comenzó a pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Jamás me consideré a mi mismo como buen material para esposo. – Rick no pudo evitar que una risita escapara de sus labios. – Lisa¿En qué te metiste, mi vida? Ahora no podrás quitarte de encima a este piloto cabeza dura, rebelde y maleducado… ¡Si supieras cuanto te amo, si supieras cuanto te adoro¡Estoy tan emocionado! Quiero casarme contigo, Lisa Hayes… soy adicto a ti.

Instintivamente él también apretó la mano de Lisa. Los dos giraron la cabeza para mirarse al mismo tiempo y sonreírse con cariño.

- ¿En qué piensas, amor? – Lisa preguntó.

- Pienso en ti… ¿En qué piensas tú?

- Es curioso… pero también estaba pensando en ti.

Estuvieron un buen rato ahí, relajándose y disfrutando de aquella tarde primaveral, del canto de los pájaros, de las mariposas y las abejas, del suave perfume de las flores… sí, el mundo era un lugar perfecto en donde todo seguía un ritmo cósmico inalterable. Quizás su amor mismo estaba escrito en las estrellas… quizás en algún lugar de ese libro de la naturaleza ya estaba señalado que ambos coincidirían en el mismo tiempo y lugar, que ambos se encontrarían y que se amarían para siempre.

Más tarde ambos se pusieron juguetones. Comenzaron con una pelea de cosquillas que les sirvió de calentamiento para posteriormente perseguirse alrededor del lago, para el asombro de los caballos que los miraban con curiosidad. Rick atrapó a Lisa, levantándola por los aires y haciéndola girar mientras ninguno de los dos podía dejar de reír. Fue entonces cuando Rick le mostró una sorpresa a Lisa: había llevado con él un par de papalotes. Ninguno de los dos había volado un papalote en años y aquella experiencia fue absolutamente maravillosa para ambos.

Su espíritu de competencia afloró una vez más, mientras cada uno de ellos trataba de ser el primero en poner el papalote en el aire, de hacerlo volar más alto, de mantenerlo más tiempo suspendido en el cielo. Los dos se divirtieron bastante con aquella actividad y Lisa agradeció a Rick por darle la oportunidad de vivir esos momentos tan sencillamente maravillosos. Al final ambos terminaron besándose mientras sus papalotes de enredaban en el cielo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y terminaran por precipitarse sobre el lago. Aquello causó una gran decepción en ambos, pero después de la sorpresa inicial, los dos encontraron aquel incidente bastante gracioso, rayando casi en lo ridículo y terminaron riendo tan fuerte, que las lágrimas les nublaron los ojos y ambos terminaron doblándose sobre sí mismos, pues sus estómagos les dolían con tanta risa.

Después de sus juegos ambos decidieron descansar un poco. Rick se sentó debajo de un árbol y Lisa fue a sentarse en medio de sus piernas, recargando su espalda contra el pecho del piloto. Los dos estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, disfrutando de la tranquila calma de aquel momento y terminaron por tomar una breve siesta al lado del lago.

Más tarde Rick volvió a preparar a los caballos y ambos siguieron con su cabalgata. Él había sugerido que se dirigieran a la cima de una colina cercana, de donde seguramente tendrían una vista privilegiada de la reserva ecológica, del lago, de las montañas y del cielo profundamente azul que se extendía sobre ellos. Faltaba poco más de una hora para el atardecer, lo que era perfecto para los planes de Rick. Además quería contemplar ese espectáculo de luz y color ahí arriba, con ella.

Avanzaron lentamente por la llanura que se extendía a los pies de la colina y luego hicieron que los caballos subieran un tramo del camino. Cuando la subida se hizo demasiado sinuosa, los dos desmontaron y continuaron a pie, mientras conducían a sus caballos por las riendas y conversaban de trivialidades y se hacían reír mutuamente. De vez en cuando se detenían para compartir un beso travieso y luego proseguían su camino, contemplándose extasiados mientras ambos escuchaban atentamente lo que el otro tenía que decir. Estaban enamorados y aquello era algo que no podían ocultar, el amor les escurría por los ojos y brillaba en sus sonrisas.

Finalmente alcanzaron la cima de la colina y el espectáculo que se extendió ante ellos hizo que cada paso del camino valiera la pena. Lisa sonrió mientras observaba aquel paisaje tan extraordinario: la totalidad de la reserva ecológica, los árboles y plantas que formaban un manto de diferentes tonos de verde, color que era interrumpido por los manchones de flores multicolores que crecían por todos lados. El lago donde habían comido se destacaba como una enorme turquesa en aquel mar esmeralda. Las montañas se erguían magnificas e imponentes a su alrededor y sobre ellos, el cielo profundamente azul, esplendorosamente iluminado por los tonos dorados del sol poniente.

A pesar de aquel maravilloso espectáculo, Rick tenía sus ojos clavados en Lisa, estudiando sus reacciones y sonriendo complacido al darse cuenta de que aquello le gustaba a ella… sin duda había encontrado el lugar perfecto para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La suave brisa del norte revolvió juguetonamente el cabello de Lisa. Ella se rió y trató de acomodarlo mientras aquel sencillo gesto hacía que el corazón de Rick palpitara alegremente en su pecho. Le gustaba estar con ella, disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba a su lado… no tenía dudas ni temores, era con esa mujer con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida… con esa hermosa mujer de cabellos color miel, y ojos verdes… de pronto Rick recordó que recientemente en algún lugar había leído algo sobre el significado de los colores y el verde representaba la armonía, el crecimiento, la esperanza, la tranquilidad y la seguridad… sí, sin duda todas ellas eran cualidades que él encontraba en Lisa.

- ¿En qué piensas, amor?

La voz de Lisa lo sacó de sus reflexiones y lo hizo volver a la realidad. Él le sonrió y la abrazó por detrás, colocando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Lisa.

- Recordaba que hace poco leí algo sobre los colores… y pensaba lo acertado que es el significado del color verde, en lo que a ti se refiere. – Rick la besó en la mejilla.

- Yo también lo leí… fue en una revista en casa de Max y Miriya¿No es así?

- ¡Es cierto! Se me había olvidado en dónde lo había leído.

- ¿Y memorizaste el significado del color verde? – Los ojos de Lisa brillaron.

- No tuve que memorizarlo, simplemente lo leí y se me grabó en la mente… por otro lado, es el color de los ojos de la mujer más bella del mundo y a la que amo con todo el corazón.

- Rick… - Lisa sonrió conmovida y emocionada. – Yo también recuerdo el significado del color azul¿sabes? También lo relaciono con el hombre más apuesto y maravilloso del mundo.

- ¿Alguien que yo conozca? – Rick preguntó traviesamente, besándola en los labios.

- Tal vez… - La voz de Lisa era intrigante y cálida. – El azul es el color de la estabilidad y de la profundidad… representa la lealtad, la confianza, la calma, la sinceridad… entre otras muchas cosas.

- ¿Y tú relacionas todo eso conmigo? – Rick sonrió.

- ¡Claro que sí! Tú me has dado una calma y una estabilidad que yo jamás creí que podrían ser posibles en mi vida, amor.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos momentos y enseguida volvieron a clavar sus ojos en el horizonte, ese horizonte de luz que se extendía ante ellos prometiéndoles una vida larga y prospera… una vida llena de amor, de sueños alcanzados y de promesas cumplidas. Estuvieron contemplando el atardecer en silencio por un buen rato hasta que el sol desapareció en el horizonte y el cielo adquirió un tono cobalto y la luna llena apareció majestuosa en lo alto, reflejando su magnificencia en el espejo de agua del lago que se encontraba justo debajo de ellos.

- ¡Que hermoso! – Lisa suspiró.

- Lo es… - Rick suspiró profundamente, tratando de controlar su corazón que había comenzado a palpitar sin control y siguió hablando. – Estaba recordando aquella vez que fuimos a la residencia de tu familia, Lisa…

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó ella cautelosamente.

- Uno de esos días en el refugio tú estabas cantando una canción… en ese momento al verte así y escucharte cantar, yo… no sé… algo se encendió en mí.

- Recuerdo a qué canción te refieres.

- Yo—estaba pensando si me concedería esta pieza, amor.

Sin darle más explicaciones, Rick sacó unos audífonos que traía en la bolsa de su pantalón y le colocó uno al oído a Lisa antes de colocarse el otro a sí mismo. Ella se sorprendió por lo intempestivo de aquella acción pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando comenzó a escuchar las primeras notas de aquella canción que le era tan familiar y le traía tantos recuerdos.

Rick ya había tomado su mano y había colocado su otra mano en su cintura, atrayéndola contra él, para comenzar a bailar suavemente al ritmo de aquella canción tan hechizante y encantadora, aunque más que bailar, simplemente se movían suavemente, disfrutando su calor y cercanía física. Ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Rick, sus labios rozando suavemente su piel mientras comenzó a cantarle al oído, provocando con eso un estremecimiento que recorrió y sacudió el cuerpo del piloto de la cabeza a los pies.

Only tell me that you still want me here

_(Solo dime que todavía me quieres aquí)_

When you wander off out there

_(Cuando tú vagues allá afuera)_

To those hills of dust and hard winds that blow

_(En esas colinas polvorientas con fuertes vientos que soplan)_

In that dry white ocean alone

_(En ese seco océano blanco solitario)_

Lost out in the desert

_(Perdido en el desierto)_

You are lost out in the desert

_(Tú estás perdido en el desierto)  
_  
But to stand with you in a ring of fire

_(Pero cuando esté a tu lado en un anillo de fuego)_

I'll forget the days gone by

_(Me olvidaré de los días pasados)_

Ill protect your body and guard your soul

_(Yo protegeré tu cuerpo y seré el guardián de tu alma)_

From mirages in your sight

_(En contra de esos espejismos que se presenten ante ojos)  
_  
Lost out in the desert

_(Perdido en el desierto)_

You are lost out in the desert

_(Tú estás perdido en el desierto)  
_  
If your hopes scatter like the dust across your track

_(Si tus esperanzas están esparcidas como el polvo del camino)_

I'll be the moon that shines on your path

_(Yo seré la luna que brilla en tu sendero)_

The sun may blind our eyes, I'll pray the skies above

_(El sol puede que ciegue nuestros ojos, pero yo le rezaré a los cielos)_

For snow to fall on the Sahara

_(Para que caiga nieve en el Sahara)_

If thats the only place where you can leave your doubts

_(Si ese es el único lugar en donde puedes abandonar tus dudas)_

I'll hold you up and be your way out

_(Yo te sostendré y seré tu camino de salida)_

And if we burn away, Ill pray the skies above

_(Y si nos consumimos en el fuego, le rezaré a los cielos)_

For snow to fall on the sahara

_(Para que caiga nieve en el Sahara)_

- Snow on the Sahara – Anggun

- Lisa… - Rick le habló suavemente al oído cuando la canción terminó y él volvió a guardar los audífonos. – Si tú todavía no te has arrepentido de tu decisión, si todavía me quieres tener a tu lado… yo quiero ser tu protector, el guardián de tu alma… quien esté a tu lado en medio de ese círculo de fuego.

- ¡Oh, Rick! – Lisa sonrió conmovida por lo inesperado de las palabras del muchacho.

- Y quiero que tú seas la luna que brilla en mi camino, amor…

- ¡Siempre, Rick… por siempre! – ella le murmuró al oído.

- ¿Por siempre significa… desde ahora y para siempre?

Lisa respondió besándolo suavemente en la mejilla. Él sonrió y se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

- Lisa, hay algo que quisiera darte.

- ¿Qué es, amor?

- Una estrella.

Rick la miró con una expresión que reflejaba su arrogancia y orgullo militar, pero que a la vez estaba llena de amor y sinceridad. Lisa sonrió un tanto sorprendida, pero profundamente feliz al escuchar las palabras de su piloto.

- ¿Una estrella?

- Elige la que quieras, Lisa.

Rick la abrazó por los hombros y con un movimiento de mano le señaló el cielo, en donde las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer tímidamente. Lisa se sentía emocionada y decidió seguirle el juego al piloto. Observó el cielo por unos minutos y finalmente habló:

- Hmmm… ¿Qué tal esa de allá?

Rick observó la estrella que Lisa le señalaba… sin duda no era la más brillante del cielo nocturno, pero él sabía que ella la había elegido por una razón. Él hizo memoria, tratando de recordar todo lo que había aprendido de Lisa en sus sesiones de astronomía y de pronto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- La estrella Delta de la constelación del Cisne. – Habló al oído de Lisa.

- Delta Cygni. – Ella asintió. – Algún día, dentro de muchos años esa estrella llegará a ser la estrella polar.

- Delta… bueno, tú eres mi estrella polar. ¡Es tan apropiado! – Rick la besó.

- ¿Me vas a regalar esa estrella? – Lisa le sonrió divertida, con fuego de amor ardiendo en sus ojos.

Rick sonrió y alargó su brazo hacia la estrella que ella le había señalado, haciendo el ademán de que la tomaba del cielo y la atrapaba en su mano. Lisa lo miraba sin dejar de sonreír. ¡Lo amaba tanto!

- Dame tu mano.

Lisa hizo lo que él le pedía. Rick sostuvo la mano izquierda de ella en la suya, mientras que la otra permanecía cerrada, manteniendo cautiva a la "estrella" que él tenía ahí.

- ¡Desde ahora y para siempre!

Rick pronunció esas palabras con la voz quebrada por la emoción y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Su sonrisa se hizo suave y su mirada tierna y profunda. Lisa sintió cómo las manos del piloto temblaban casi imperceptiblemente. Ella levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de él, sintiendo cómo súbitamente su corazón había comenzado a latir fuera de control.

- Rick… ¿Qué…?

La mano del piloto se abrió y un hermoso anillo de diamante apareció en su interior. Los ojos de Lisa se agrandaron con la sorpresa; se había quedado sin palabras. Rick se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar, luchando contra las emociones que amenazaban con desbordarse en su pecho.

- Los antiguos pensaban que—que los diamantes eran fragmentos de estrellas y que su brillo era una representación del palpitar de—de un corazón enamorado, Lisa.

Lisa levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Rick. Una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos esmeraldas y corrió libremente por su mejilla. El Mayor Hunter estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no comenzar a llorar en ese momento. Estaba demasiado emocionado.

- He tratado de convencerme a mí mismo de que soy un hombre que está a la altura de tus circunstancias pero… ambos sabemos que no es así, Lisa… tú mereces lo mejor y yo no puedo considerarme lo mejor… pero te ofrezco todo lo que tengo y te puedo asegurar que nadie jamás podrá amarte de la manera como yo lo hago, mi ángel.

Lisa comenzó a sollozar sin poder controlarse. Rick pasó saliva y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos con el dorso de su mano.

- Si aún no te has arrepentido de tu decisión… - Rick sorbió sus lágrimas, incapaz ya de evitarlas. – Entonces quiero pedirte una vez más… que te cases conmigo.

- ¡Jamás me arrepentiría de esa decisión, Rick! – Lisa contestó en un murmullo.

El piloto posó una rodilla en tierra, sin soltar la mano de ella que mantenía entre las suyas. Lisa ya no hacía ningún esfuerzo por controlar sus lágrimas.

- En ese caso… Lisa Hayes¿me aceptas para que sea tu compañero, tu cómplice, tu amigo, tu confidente, tu amante… tu esposo por toda la vida¿Aceptas caminar este camino a mi lado y me permitirás acompañarte en el tuyo?

- ¡Rick! – Ella sonreía emocionada en medio de sus lágrimas. - ¡Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida… el resto de mi eternidad contigo! Ya te lo había dicho antes… te lo digo ahora y te lo volveré a decir cuantas veces sea necesario… ¡Te amo! Quiero ser tu esposa, Rick Hunter… para siempre.

- Desde hoy y para siempre. – Rick sonrió, mostrándole la inscripción dentro del anillo, donde además también estaban grabadas sus iniciales. – Perteneció a mi madre… ahora es tuyo, Lisa… ¡Te amo!

Diciendo eso, delicada y cuidadosamente colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano de Lisa. Ella se llevó su mano libre al pecho, como si quisiera controlar los latidos desbocados de su corazón.

Cuando el anillo estuvo en la mano de Lisa, Rick no pudo evitar el admirarlo por unos segundos antes de que su mirada subiera para encontrarse con la de ella. Ambos sonreían radiantes. Rick se puso de pie de golpe y la abrazó por la cintura, dándole vueltas en el aire mientras ambos reían emocionados y felices… ¡Tan felices como jamás se habían sentido en la vida!

- ¡Ya es oficial! – Rick comenzó a hablar cuando la puso en el suelo y comenzó a cubrirle el rostro con besos. - ¡Estamos comprometidos, Lisa¡Vamos a casarnos¡VAMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE!

- Cada día, Rick… - Lisa correspondía a sus besos. - ¡Cada hora, cada segundo! Siempre juntos, amor… ¡Siempre¡Desde ahora y para siempre!

Rick dejó de besarla y sus ojos se clavaron profundamente en los de ella por unos segundos. Su mano había capturado la de ella y la elevó hasta la altura de su pecho. Sus ojos bajaron lentamente y admiraron aquel anillo que era hermoso dentro de su sencillez. Rick besó apasionadamente la mano de Lisa y luego hizo lo mismo con sus labios.

- No sabía cómo hacerlo o cuándo hacerlo, mi vida. – Comentó cuando se separaron. – Pero ya no podía dejar pasar más tiempo… ¡Te amo, Lisa! Tú lo eres todo para mí y quiero ser tu esposo… ¡Te amo!

- Y yo a ti, Rick… ¡Dios bien sabe cuanto te amo! – Ella comenzó a besarlo suavemente en los labios. – Jamás pensé que fueras a—es decir, yo—

- Lo sé. – El piloto sonrió. – Quizás a veces soy muy poco detallista, amor pero… te prometo que eso va a cambiar… encontré el anillo de mi madre en la caja de seguridad y supe que era éste anillo el que quería para ti.

- ¡Es precioso! – Lisa admiraba su anillo como si fuera el tesoro más valioso sobre la faz de la tierra.

- No es elegante ni pretencioso pero…

- ¡Es perfecto! – Lisa respondió con sinceridad. - ¡Rick, te amo! Vamos a estar juntos para siempre, mi amor… ¡Para siempre!

- Así será… almirante, se ve usted preciosa con ese anillo… realmente le sienta muy bien. – Rick murmuró contra los labios de ella. - ¡Eres mía, Hayes¡Solamente mía¡Mía para siempre!

Lisa se rió de aquellos comentarios y enseguida se entregó en cuerpo y alma al beso profundo, sincero y lleno de pasión del Mayor Hunter. Aquello parecía un sueño… ¡Y ella no quería despertar!

- No es un sueño… - trató de convencerse a sí misma. – Y es mucho más que la simple realidad… ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad!

Aquel beso, cargado de pasión y de energía, se extendió por varios minutos. Rick estaba literalmente devorando a Lisa y ella le correspondía de la misma manera. Ya habría tiempo de hablar sobre la boda y fijar fechas… en ese momento lo único que les importaba a ellos era el otro. Finalmente Rick se separó de Lisa y recargó su frente en la de ella, tratando de recuperar su aliento.

- Pienso llevarte a cenar a algún lugar elegante, Lisa… yo—

- ¡Rick! – Ella lo interrumpió firmemente. – Yo no quiero ir a ningún lugar elegante… no lo necesito… lo que realmente quiero y necesito es estar contigo… ¡Llévame a casa, Rick! Es ahí donde realmente quiero estar… en nuestra casa… a tu lado.

Rick sintió un estremecimiento recorriéndole la columna vertebral al escuchar esas palabras y la manera tan vehementemente apasionada en la que ella las había dicho. Pero las palabras eran nada en comparación con la pasión, la ternura, el amor y el deseo que brillaban en los ojos profundamente verdes de la almirante. Rick asintió y volvió a buscar ávidamente sus labios.

- A donde tú vayas, yo iré contigo… ¡Siempre, Lisa¡SIEMPRE!

Mientras sus labios se unían en un beso profundo y lleno de emociones y sus almas se encontraban en sus labios, ninguno de los dos pudo pensar mucho. Las emociones de ese día los habían dejado sin palabras. En esos momentos el amor expresado a través de un beso, un abrazo o una caricia era más elocuente que cualquier palabra que ellos pudieran pronunciar.

Así, en la divina calma de aquel hermoso ocaso de abril, la Almirante Lisa Hayes y el Mayor Rick Hunter oficializaron su relación con la entrega de ese anillo que significaba tanto para los dos.

La luna seguía elevándose sobre el horizonte y más estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo, mientras Lisa y Rick, teniendo como fondo el magnifico cielo estrellado y la luna llena, se besaban de manera profunda y muy íntima, de esa manera en la que solamente ellos sabían hacerlo… de la manera en la que se besan dos corazones enamorados y felizmente correspondidos… dos almas que encontraron la una en la otra toda la felicidad y la paz que necesitaban en la vida… con ese beso ambos acallaron las palabras que en esos momentos parecían superfluas… con ese beso ambos compartieron un secreto que fue susurrado en sus labios, en vez de en sus oídos. Un secreto que sus corazones enamorados entendieron: la promesa de un amor eterno e inmortal. Un amor legendario que viviría para siempre. - - -

-

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Les agradezco, como siempre, a todas las personas que han llegado hasta aquí conmigo y a todos los que me han enviado tantos mensajes que siempre me dejan con una sonrisa en los labios. En especial gracias a Sara, Pau, Lily, Tere, Lucy, Caty y en general a todos los que me han apoyado tanto.

Y aprovecho la oportunidad para desearles a todos unas felices fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos. ¡Muchas felicidades y un abrazo muy fuerte para todos!

-

* * *

**.: GTO – MX :.**

* * *

- 


	17. Dos personas ordinarias…

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o O o**

* * *

-

**Dos personas ordinarias… una historia extraordinaria.**

**-**

El día era soleado y tibio, el cielo profundamente azul era surcado por un par de nubes que parecían hechas de algodón, contrastando profundamente con su blancura contra el color celeste. Ciudad Macross se encontraba en plena primavera y los colores vivos y brillantes de los árboles y las flores engalanaban la ciudad después de un invierno que había sido demasiado largo, frío y sombrío.

Lisa observaba el paisaje que se extendía ante ella, cómodamente instalada en el sillón de su oficina, a través del ventanal panorámico, mientras jugaba distraídamente con el anillo que ahora llevaba en su dedo anular… era sin duda una sensación diferente y bastante peculiar el usar un anillo, especialmente para ella que jamás había sido una persona que gustara de llevar joyas o adornos superfluos.

Su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte y su mente parecía estar aún mucho más lejos. Se notaba un poco inquieta, incluso nerviosa. Sin percatarse de ello se sacó el anillo del dedo y aquello hizo que volviera a la realidad. Observó atentamente el hermoso diamante y el grabado dentro del anillo dorado: "Desde ahora y para siempre". Sus ojos se clavaron en tres letras más que estaban grabadas ahí: una 'L' y una 'R' unidas por una letra 'H'.

Lisa sonrió soñadoramente y no pudo evitar un suspiro profundo y sincero que escapó del fondo de su alma al recordar a su piloto. El sonido de alguien que llamaba a su puerta la hizo colocarse el anillo de vuelta en el dedo y darse media vuelta en su sillón para encarar de frente a quien estaba abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Almirante? – Kelly asomó la cabeza tímidamente.

- ¡Pasa, Kelly! Aún no hay noticias del doctor Hassan. – Lisa le informó rápidamente.

La sargento Hickson dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones por su boca. Se notaba bastante nerviosa e intranquila. Antes de que Lisa pudiera hacer ningún comentario, Kelly ya le había colocado sobre el escritorio un vaso térmico y una cajita de cartón.

- Es un latte de vainilla y un croissant de chocolate. – Kelly le explicó. – Bajé a la cafetería por algo de comer y pensé que… que tal vez le apetecería comer algo, almirante.

- ¡Gracias, Kelly! – Lisa sonrió agradecida, sorprendiéndose de lo bien que la sargento parecía conocerla. – En realidad sí tenía hambre… yo tampoco desayuné nada esta mañana.

Lisa comenzó a comer el tentempié que Kelly le había llevado, mientras la sargento se quedaba de pie frente a su escritorio, mirando hacia el ventanal. Lisa lo notó y trató de hacer que se relajara un poco.

- Estoy segura de que el doctor Hassan hablará en cualquier momento, Kelly.

- Sí… me imagino que el sacar esas pruebas de ADN toma tiempo¿verdad? Porque además de la prueba de ADN también tienen que hacer la prueba del ADN mitocondrial (mtDNA) para determinar si provenimos de la misma rama materna… es algo complicado¿No le parece, almirante? Es decir… pueden saber tanto de nosotros con tan solo una muestra tomada de nuestra boca con un hisopo… la ciencia jamás dejará de sorprenderme.

- Sí, es sorprendente lo que se puede hacer en estos días. – Lisa asintió con la cabeza. – Y aún más sorprendente es que quizás la única fórmula que jamás encontraremos será la formula de la paz.

- ¿Usted realmente creé que el Mayor Hunter y yo pudiéramos ser primos, almirante? – Kelly sonrió emocionada. – Siempre quise tener un hermano mayor… y si esto fuera cierto… yo volvería a tener una familia… una chiquita, pero sería mi familia. Además me imagino que usted y el mayor pronto van a encargar su primer bebé¿no lo han pensado? Porque pienso que serían unos padres fantásticos y su bebé sería el bebé más hermoso del universo… claro, sería mi sobrino y yo—

Lisa ya no siguió escuchando a Kelly. Tenía una sonrisa soñadora en los labios y se había sonrojado un poco, pensando en la posibilidad de que Rick y ella algún día serían padres. Lisa trató de imaginarse a su bebé… seguramente heredaría los ojos azules de Rick, ella no tenía duda al respecto. Pensó que por beneficio del propio bebé sería mejor que heredara el cabello de ella y no el cabello rebelde e incontrolable de su padre. Lisa se rió suavemente pero un gesto de preocupación apareció en su rostro al pensar en la clase de carácter que aquel pobre ser humano tendría… porque una mezcla del carácter de ella con el de Rick sería sin duda una bomba de tiempo.

El sonido súbito e insistente del teléfono hizo que Lisa se sobresaltara y saliera de golpe de su breve ensoñación, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo era porque Kelly ya había saltado sobre el escritorio para contestar la llamada.

- ¡Oficina de la almirante Hayes! Habla la sargento Hickson, su asistente. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Lisa vio cómo un gesto de decepción aparecía en el rostro de Kelly mientras asentía con la cabeza y enseguida supo que no era la llamada que estaban esperando.

- Sí señor, en un momento la comunico con la almirante.

Kelly tapó el auricular y miró a Lisa.

- Es del departamento de Promoción y Propaganda de la RDF… dicen que es algo relacionado con la entrevista oficial, almirante.

- Gracias… - Lisa tomó el teléfono que ella le alargaba. – Habla la almirante Hayes¿qué sucede?

- Almirante, hablo de Promoción y Propaganda sólo para informarle que un concejal del GTU se comunicó con nosotros hace unos momentos. Nos pidió que hiciéramos de su conocimiento que los derechos de la entrevista ya han sido vendidos. No nos dio más informes pero dijo que él mismo le enviará un oficio con los detalles en el transcurso del día. Al parecer la entrevista oficial se llevará el próximo viernes y sábado.

- ¿Dos días? – Lisa preguntó con cierta frustración. – Pero… ¿Una entrevista tarda tanto tiempo?

- No lo sé, almirante. Eso fue lo que dijeron.

- Sí, supongo que debo esperar la notificación oficial entonces… pero le agradezco el informe.

Después de la despedida formal de rigor, Lisa colgó el teléfono y suspiró frustradamente, sintiendo que esa idea de la entrevista podía resultar una muy mala idea si no era manejada correctamente. Con todo su corazón esperaba que el GTU estuviera tomando la decisión correcta y estuviera manejando las cosas con cautela. Lo último que Lisa quería era convertirse en el centro de atención del mundo. Simplemente no tenía tiempo para ser una celebridad… ni ganas.

- Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo entonces… - Kelly comentó tímidamente, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- Kelly… sinceramente espero que los resultados sean positivos. – Lisa le dijo con sinceridad antes de que ella se retirara.

- Gracias almirante… yo también lo espero así.

Cuando Lisa se vio sola en su oficina, volvió a mirar hacia el ventanal… pero esta vez sus meditaciones estuvieron acompañadas de un delicioso café y un croissant que escurrió chocolate del centro cuando ella lo mordió. Definitivamente necesitaba azúcar en el cuerpo… con desesperación.

-

* * *

-

Al otro lado de los terrenos militares, en los hangares adyacentes a las pistas de aterrizaje de la Base Prometheus, el comandante Sterling estaba en la oficina del Mayor Hunter. Max disfrutaba una Petite Cola bien fría mientras que Rick tomaba su café negro sin azúcar de rigor. Ambos estaban enfrascados en una animada conversación.

- Pues me parece que el escenario que tuviste para ese momento fue espectacular, jefe. – Max sonreía. – La luna llena estuvo realmente hermosa el sábado… y estar ahí, en las montañas… yo pensé que a última hora te sacarías una sorpresa de la manga, Rick.

- ¿Una sorpresa?

- Sí, no sé… conociéndote… quizás una paloma blanca llegaría a colocarle el anillo a Lisa… mientras que del bosque saldría la Orquesta Sinfónica de Ciudad Macross a interpretar "La cabalgata de las Valkirias" o algo por el estilo.

Rick parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de imaginar aquella escena tan surrealista que Max le estaba describiendo.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre, Max? – El Mayor protestó. - ¡Imagínate si la paloma hubiera huido con el anillo! Además no creo que sea fácil entrenar a las palomas para que hagan algo así… y en todo caso la sinfónica hubiera interpretado una melodía más romántica… ¿A quién se le ocurriría tocar la Cabalgata de las Valkirias en un momento así?

Max se rió bastante divertido de la reacción de Rick. Su amigo a veces no sabía diferenciar entre un comentario serio y uno hecho solo con el afán de bromearlo. Aunque a decir verdad, él no entendía qué tenía de malo esa pieza musical en particular… ¡A él le encantaba! Y la encontraba bastante apropiada para un momento así.

Rick seguía pensando en si era posible entrenar a una paloma. De niño había visto un circo de periquitos australianos que incluso montaban en pequeñas bicicletas… ¡Pero las palomas no eran periquitos australianos¿Cómo se le ocurrían a Max esas cosas?

- ¡En fin! – Rick sacudió su cabeza. – No fue nada espectacular pero a Lisa le gustó… y a decir verdad para mí fue perfecto… la luna llena, el aroma del bosque, las estrellas… ¡Todo fue perfecto!

- Fue perfecto porque estabas en el lugar indicado, con la persona indicada y en el momento preciso. – Max sonrió. - ¿Qué se siente ser un hombre comprometido, jefe? Quiero decir, ahora que ya todo es legal y que el anillo ha sido entregado.

- ¡Me siento el hombre más feliz y más afortunado del mundo! – Rick se echó su cabeza hacia atrás y puso sus brazos detrás de la misma, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. - ¡Jamás en mi vida había sido tan feliz, Max! Es que Lisa… ella es… no lo sé, siento que es la mitad de mi alma¿sabes? Siento que ahora que estamos juntos yo… yo estoy completo.

- Sí, es tu media naranja. – Max asintió con una sonrisa. - ¿Ya tienen fechas probables para la boda?

- ¡Si por mí fuera yo me casaría con ella ahora mismo! – Rick se apresuró a responder, pero luego suspiró. – Pero supongo que no es tan fácil… habíamos pensado que para junio pero… dependemos de una asignación que Lisa recibirá directamente del GTU en estos días. Hasta entonces podremos fijar una fecha.

- Sí, es difícil ser soldado y estar siempre listos, totalmente comprometidos con nuestro deber. Sin embargo es por eso mismo que debemos aprovechar cada minuto de nuestras vidas. Los soldados no podemos hacer planes a futuro porque no tenemos asegurado ni siquiera el siguiente minuto.

- Tienes razón, Max… no sé cuando nos casaremos, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que será tan pronto como sea posible, en la primera oportunidad que tengamos.

- ¿Y ya han hecho planes para la boda?

- No, en realidad no… supongo que ambos queremos algo sencillo. Aunque yo ya tengo planes… ya tengo en mente un regalo de bodas para mi Lisa. ¡Y sé que le va a encantar!

- ¿Y qué es?

- Todo a su tiempo. – Rick le respondió con una sonrisa misteriosa. – Primero debo de revisar mis finanzas y todo eso.

- Entonces supongo que es algo grande.

Rick se encogió de hombros, sin dar mucha información al respecto. Antes bien siguió hablando:

- Es que Max… siento que quiero darle todo a Lisa… y quiero decir todo. No sólo en el plano íntimo o espiritual, porque ahí ya me posee por completo… sino que también en un plano más mundano¿sabes? Quiero ponerle el mundo a los pies, hacerla la reina de mi mundo… la diosa de mi universo… ¡No sé, Max! Es difícil explicar lo que siento…

El Mayor Hunter estaba tan emocionado que Max no pudo dejar de notar la manera en que sus ojos brillaban, súbitamente anegados por lágrimas que eran de felicidad.

- Me da mucho gusto verte tan contento y feliz, Rick. – Max respondió sinceramente. – Lisa y tú se lo merecen. Además hacen una pareja muy bonita. Creo que a todos nos gusta verlos juntos. Son una gran inspiración para la RDF y la moral de los soldados.

- Inspiración. – Rick sonrió. – Sí, Lisa es mi inspiración. ¿Sabes algo Max? Al estar con ella me he encontrado a mí mismo y eso es algo que me hace sentir en paz y me da una tranquilidad y una seguridad que jamás había experimentado antes en mi vida. Antes siempre me sentía nervioso, desubicado, asustado. Ahora ya no. Mi vida tiene rumbo y propósito gracias a ella… porque Lisa, además de todo, me ama y me acepta como soy, toma lo que puedo ofrecerle y me da todo lo que tiene.

- Es que Lisa te ama, Rick… y es amor del bueno. Ella te ha amado por mucho tiempo, te ha tenido paciencia, te ha dado tu lugar y tu espacio…

- Lo sé… ella jamás ha tratado de cambiarme ni convertirme en alguien que no soy. Siempre me ha dado libertad, me ha respetado, me ha motivado… Max, la primera vez que Lisa y yo… la primera vez que nosotros… que estuvimos juntos, tú sabes… - Rick se sonrojó. - La primera vez que… que hicimos el amor, en ese momento supe lo que quería hacer en mi vida… supe que quiero ser un esposo… el esposo de Lisa. Y algún día quiero ser padre… el padre de los hijos de Lisa… quiero darle todo, Max… ¡Todo!

Max notó que Rick bajaba la mirada y adquiría un semblante nostálgico que contrastaba con las palabras que estaba diciendo en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué sucede, jefe?

- No es nada… es tal vez una tontería… es solo que a veces siento miedo de que algo malo pudiera llegar a ocurrirle, que algo le pasara… estuve a punto de perderla en tantas ocasiones que—no quiero volver a pasar por eso jamás. Hace poco me desperté a media noche, sobresaltado con una pesadilla… soñé esos últimos momentos del SDF-1 y volví a ver la nave de Khyron en su ataque suicida… pero en esa pesadilla Lisa jamás fue a mi encuentro cuando la batalla terminó… Max, en esa pesadilla ella…

- ¡Fue sólo un mal sueño, Rick! Esos días ya han quedado atrás y no vale la pena sufrir por cosas que ni siquiera sucedieron¿No te parece? Antes bien, hay que dar gracias porque sobrevivimos y aprovechar al máximo cada segundo, cada respiración… después de la guerra que vivimos, creo que somos afortunados de estar todavía aquí. Le estamos robando tiempo a la muerte.

- Así es.

Max miró hacia la ventana de la oficina de Rick y por un minuto ambos quedaron en silencio, totalmente absortos en sus pensamientos. Finalmente Max suspiró y decidió levantar el ánimo.

- Por cierto, jefe… lo de Kelly realmente fue una sorpresa, jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

- Lo sé. – Rick sonrió. – Fue sorpresa para mí también. Lisa es fantástica, fue ella la que hizo todas las conexiones y deducciones… ¿Te había dicho lo increíble e inteligente que esa mujer es?

- No en el último minuto, no. – Max se rió.

- Bueno, pues lo es… pero he pensado mucho en todo esto, Max… si Kelly realmente es mi prima, yo—es que no puedo dejar de pensar que hace unos meses yo no tenía nada… ahora lo tengo todo, incluso una familia.

- Lo sé, la vida nos ha bendecido, hermano. Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Kelly y tú en realidad tienen rasgos bastante parecidos. Yo no dudo que las pruebas serán positivas porque bueno, ya fijándote bien es obvio… el mismo tono de ojos, el mismo gesto de fastidio cuando algo los molesta, la manera en que ambos mueven la pierna cuando están nerviosos… como ahora por ejemplo.

Rick notó que su amigo tenía razón, estaba moviendo nerviosamente su pierna sin poder controlarse. Se rió y se puso de pie, yendo a mirar por la ventana. Tenía tantas cosas en qué pensar y tanto que agradecerle a la vida. Era curioso, pero casi parecía como si la vida se hubiera ensañado con él antes para probarlo en fuego… y seguramente había salido airoso de esa prueba, porque ahora la vida lo estaba recompensando con creces.

Iba a hacerle un comentario al respecto a Max, pero el sonido de su celular se lo impidió. Tomó el aparato de encima de la mesa, percatándose de inmediato de que era Lisa quien lo llamaba.

- ¿Qué pasa, preciosa? – Rick contestó. - ¿Ahora mismo?... Claro, las veo allá en cinco minutos… yo también te amo.

Max se puso de pie al tiempo que su amigo cerraba el celular y lo colocaba en el bolsillo de su uniforme. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y el comandante Sterling sonrió comprensivamente al tiempo que le palmeaba la espalda a Rick.

- ¡Mucha suerte, mayor Hunter!

- Gracias Max… te veo más tarde¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, pero quiero que me informes de inmediato del resultado. Después de todo, si Kelly es tu prima, eso de alguna manera también la convierte en mi prima¿no es así, hermano?

Rick sonrió radiantemente y sin poder evitarlo le dio un fuerte abrazo fraternal a Max antes de despedirse de él y salir prácticamente corriendo hacia el hospital de la base.

-

* * *

-

Cuando Rick entró al hospital, Lisa y Kelly ya estaban ahí. Él se acercó a ellas y las saludó con una sonrisa. Cuando estuvo cerca de Lisa, instintivamente colocó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, la atrajo hacia él y le besó la sien.

- ¿Qué dice el doctor Hassan?

- Te estábamos esperando. – Lisa comentó. – Nos dijo que pasáramos a su oficina en cuanto llegaras. Yo… yo creo que Kelly y tú deben entrar solos, no sé si yo…

- ¡Tú vienes con nosotros, Hayes! – Rick la apretó aún más contra él. - ¡Vaya! Siento que las manos me tiemblan un poco.

- Lisa… Rick…

Los dos oficiales se detuvieron cuando escucharon a Kelly llamarlos, quizás por primera vez en su vida, por sus nombres. La miraron y sonrieron por la cálida familiaridad de aquellas simples palabras. Kelly se sonrojó profundamente. No sabía si había hecho lo correcto… ellos le habían autorizado el llamarlos por su nombre cuando no estuvieran en servicio pero en esos momentos lo estaban… era sólo que se sentía demasiado impersonal llamarlos por sus rangos y apellidos en un momento como ese. Pero las sonrisas cálidas en los rostros de sus superiores la tranquilizaron un poco.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kelly?

- Yo… quiero decirles que independientemente de cuales sean los resultados de estas pruebas… yo los quiero mucho a los dos y—y los considero mi familia… mi única familia, en realidad.

Lisa y Rick intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas. La almirante de la RDF puso su mano en el hombro de la sargento y la atrajo hacia ella, abrazándola con cariño. Rick a su vez puso sus brazos en torno a las dos chicas y les dio un apretón de oso. Ellas se rieron y Rick buscó la mano de Lisa.

- ¡Ya no hagamos esto de emoción! Vamos a ver qué es lo que Saleh tiene que decirnos.

Cuando entraron a la oficina del médico, él se puso de pie para recibirlos. Les ofreció asiento y volvió a su escritorio. La seriedad e impasividad de su rostro no revelaban ningún tipo de emoción o de información. Lisa notó lo fría que la mano de Rick se sentía en la suya, así que se la frotó cariñosamente, a lo que él correspondió dándole un apretoncito. Kelly se mordía nerviosamente una uña, mientras el doctor Hassan revisaba unos documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio.

- Además de llevar a cabo las pruebas de ADN y de mtDNA, quise asegurarme. Practiqué algunos exámenes genéticos que aprendimos de los zentraedis… su ciencia genética es mucho más avanzada que la nuestra y son bastante precisos.

- ¿Y cuáles fueron los resultados, doctor Hassan? – Lisa preguntó.

- No quiero confundirlos con mis explicaciones científicas, sin embargo les hago entrega de esta carpeta donde viene un análisis detallado de las pruebas y los resultados.

Lisa abrió la carpeta que Saleh le entregó y Rick y Kelly miraron sobre su hombro, pero en realidad aquellas gráficas y números no les decían nada.

- Creo que lo único que a ustedes les interesa saber en este momento es que las pruebas fueron positivas.

Los tres militares levantaron los ojos y miraron interrogativamente al médico. Saleh sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Todas y cada una de las pruebas que apliqué me dieron el mismo resultado… sé que las posibilidades eran pocas pero han vencido a las estadísticas. Rick, Kelly, ustedes están relacionados sanguíneamente por vía materna. Yo creo que no hay ningún error al decir que son primos hermanos y sí además de las pruebas científicas tienen pruebas documentales para probarlo… entonces permítanme ser el primero en felicitarlos.

Rick y Kelly se miraron. Lisa, que estaba sentada en medio de los dos, de pronto se sintió fuera de lugar y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, para no obstruir la visión de los primos. Rick se puso de pie justo a tiempo para recibir en sus brazos a Kelly, quien se había arrojado a él, llorando con gran sentimiento.

- ¡Tranquila! – Rick le acariciaba el cabello. - ¡Ya estás en familia, Kelly! Todo está bien… ahora nos tienes a nosotros y ya no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

- ¡Gracias Rick!

El doctor Hassan se puso de pie y Lisa se acercó a él sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano. Él correspondió la sonrisa y el apretón de mano que la almirante le ofrecía.

- ¡Gracias, doctor Hassan! Esto significa mucho para nosotros.

- No hay nada que agradecer, almirante. Creo que nuestro trabajo vale la pena cuando tenemos la oportunidad de ser testigos de estos pequeños milagros de la vida diaria¿No le parece?

- ¡Absolutamente!

- Por cierto, almirante, permítame felicitarla a usted y al Mayor Hunter por su compromiso. – Hassan sonrió, observando el anillo en la mano de Lisa.

Ella se sonrojó levemente y se llevó la mano al pecho, sosteniéndola cariñosamente y mirando su anillo.

- Gracias, Saleh. – Respondió Lisa con más familiaridad.

Rick y Kelly se acercaron a ellos y Lisa abrazó a Kelly.

- Bienvenida a la familia, Kelly. – Le susurró al oído. – Me da mucho gusto saber que Rick ha encontrado a uno de los suyos.

- Supongo que somos los únicos… y fuimos bastante afortunados.

Lisa se separó de ella y ambas intercambiaron sonrisas. Rick estaba hablando con Saleh mientras se dirigían a la puerta del consultorio. Cuando abrieron la puerta, los Sterling aparecieron en el pasillo. No habían aguantado la curiosidad y habían ido al hospital para conocer el resultado de las pruebas de ADN.

- Max, tenemos una nueva prima. – Rick anunció.

Max y Miriya se acercaron a abrazarlos y todos comenzaron a hablar con todos. Aquello fue un caos por unos minutos. Incluso Tanya, la esposa de Saleh, se unió a la romería que se había improvisado en aquel pasillo de hospital. Finalmente Max anunció que esa noche los invitaba a todos a cenar a su casa. Había mucho que celebrar y él pensaba prepararles una cena especial. Todos aceptaron la invitación de buen grado y Max, seguido de Miriya, se retiraron argumentando que debían terminar sus actividades del día temprano, para poder ir a preparar la cena para sus invitados. Saleh y su esposa tuvieron que regresar a sus rondas médicas y consultas en el hospital, dejando finalmente solos a Rick, Lisa y Kelly.

- Tengo hambre. – Rick anunció. – ¿Les gustaría acompañarme a almorzar? Creo que después de esta mañana tan agitada, nos merecemos una buena comida.

- Me encantaría, amor… pero tengo una junta que pospuse para poder venir.

- Si usted lo desea, almirante, puedo reprogramar. – La agenda electrónica apareció mágicamente en las manos de Kelly.

- No… - Lisa la detuvo con una sonrisa. – Prefiero sacar esta reunión hoy mismo… además creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho de que hablar y deben ponerse al día. Vayan ustedes a comer algo.

Rick puso su brazo en torno a los hombros de Lisa y la atrajo contra sí. Ambos se miraban a los ojos y ella le sonreía con dulzura. Rick le besó la frente y le acarició el rostro con el dorso de su mano.

- ¿Estás segura, amor¿Qué vas a comer tú?

- Soy una chica grande, Rick. No moriré de inanición, no te preocupes.

Rick la besó en los labios, comprendiendo que Lisa le estaba dando ese tiempo para que él y Kelly pudieran comenzar a fraternizar como los primos que eran. Una vez más él confirmó el hecho de que Lisa lo volvía loco de amor. Siempre procuraba lo que era lo mejor para él, lo cuidaba, le daba su espacio, jamás lo asfixiaba ni lo limitaba.

Kelly se retiró un poco, sonriendo conmovida al ser testigo del amor que Rick y Lisa se profesaban. Miró hacia la ventana, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder… ella pensaba que jamás volvería a tener una familia en su vida y ahora, súbitamente, se encontraba en un lugar seguro, con personas que la querían y a quienes ella adoraba. La vida la había bendecido, ella consideraba aquello un verdadero milagro y se prometió a sí misma que no desaprovecharía esa segunda oportunidad que la vida le daba.

Rick se separó de Lisa y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento antes de que él se inclinara sobre ella y la besara suavemente en los ojos.

- Te amo. – Le susurró con amor.

- Y yo a ti. – Lisa le besó suavemente la barbilla.

Los dos sonrieron y miraron a Kelly, quien tímidamente se acercó a ellos.

- Vayan a comer y… Kelly, puedes tomarte el resto del día libre.

- Pero almirante, yo—

- Es una orden. – Lisa sonrió. – Tu primo tiene la mala costumbre de jamás obedecer mis órdenes, pero confío en que tú no seguirás sus malos pasos.

- Claro que no. – Kelly replicó con una risita ahogada. - ¡Gracias almirante!

Rick tomó a Lisa de la mano y los tres dejaron el hospital. Acompañaron a Lisa hasta la sala de juntas en donde tenía una reunión con algunos miembros del personal administrativo de la RDF. El Mayor volvió a besar a Lisa antes de que ella entrara a su junta y la observó con una mirada perdida y llena de ternura y deseo mientras ella desaparecía detrás de la puerta.

- Es una mujer hermosa y muy buena. – Kelly lo sacó de su trance.

- Lo es… realmente lo es. – Rick le sonrió a su prima.

- No logro imaginarme cómo eran las cosas entre ustedes antes, Rick… es decir, todo mundo habla de la novela Hunter-Hayes y el drama que vivieron pero yo… bueno, yo los conocí enamorados y felices y me es imposible imaginar una época en la que ustedes dos no estuvieran juntos.

- ¡Hay tanto que contarte, prima! – Rick sonrió. – Como siempre, Lisa tiene razón. Tenemos que ponernos al día. Hay mucho que debes saber de mi vida y hay mucho que quiero saber de la tuya… ¿Te parece si comenzamos?

- ¡Claro que sí!

Rick y Kelly se alejaron de aquel lugar, conversando alegremente, mientras se dirigían al comedor de oficiales para almorzar juntos. Antes de dos horas la noticia había corrido como pólvora por toda la base y para el final de día no había un soldado que no supiera la noticia: el Mayor Hunter había encontrado a un pariente vivo entre los miembros de la RDF. Para todos fue un milagro, algo que los llenó de esperanza y de alegría ante la posibilidad de que aún en un mundo post-apocalíptico el llamado de la sangre podía hacer posible que las familias volvieran a encontrarse.

-

* * *

-

Esa noche, mientras Rick se preparaba para la cena en casa de los Sterling, vistiéndose con ropa cómoda y no demasiado formal, no podía dejar de observar a Lisa, quien tarareaba alegremente mientras terminaba de arreglarse. Rick no pudo evitar el acercarse a ella por detrás y deslizar sus brazos en torno a su cintura, mientras recargaba su barbilla en su hombro.

- ¡Te ves preciosa! – Susurró en su oído.

- ¡Eres un adulador!

- Hablo en serio. – Rick confirmó sus palabras con un beso suave, tibio y húmedo en el cuello de Lisa.

- Rick…

- Estoy muy contento por todo lo que ha sucedido. Y todo, absolutamente todo te lo debo a ti, mi ángel.

Lisa se acurrucó contra su piloto y sonrió soñadoramente, dejándose consentir por él por unos minutos. Él le acariciaba los brazos mientras seguía besándola en el cuello.

- Quiero volver temprano a casa, amor… - Rick susurraba contra su cuello.

- ¿Qué tan temprano? – Lisa le respondió seductoramente.

- Tan temprano, que no me importaría ni siquiera si dejáramos de ir a esa cena.

Lisa se rió y puso sus manos sobre las de Rick, que ahora descansaban en su abdomen. Miró su reflejo en el espejo, notando lo bien que se veían juntos y lo enamorados que estaban.

- Yo no pondría ninguna objeción al respecto, Mayor Hunter… a no ser porque usted es el invitado de honor a esa cena, señor.

- Somos, amor… - Él la volvió a besar. – Esta cena también es para celebrar nuestro compromiso… Lisa¿Te había dicho que estoy locamente enamorado de una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes?

- Hmmm… cuénteme sobre ella, mayor.

- Es hermosa, - Rick plantó un beso en el hombro de Lisa. – Inteligente. – Otro beso.- Divertida. – Los besos de Rick iban subiendo por el cuello de Lisa. – Y sobre todo, es la mujer más maravillosa e increíble de todo el universo.

Rick prácticamente murmuró esas últimas palabras contra los labios de Lisa que se abrieron para recibir de lleno aquel beso profundo y lleno de amor que su piloto le estaba regalando. Giró para quedar de frente a él y se besaron por unos segundos, intensamente y con tanta pasión que ambos sentía las piernas cediendo bajo el peso de sus cuerpos.

- Rick… - Lisa suspiró separándose de él de manera casi dolorosa. – Si no nos detenemos ahora, jamás llegaremos a la cena.

Él ahogó una risita traviesa y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Lisa, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Ella sonrió y le acarició la nuca y el cabello ensortijado. Estuvieron abrazados en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que él se separó de ella.

- ¡Más le vale a Max que haya preparado una buena cena! Algo que haga que esta interrupción valga la pena, Lisa.

- ¡No seas malo, Rick! Tú sabes que Max es un cocinero excelente. Además, podremos convivir un rato con nuestros amigos.

- ¿Tú crees que David Stonewell venga? – Rick le ayudó a Lisa a colocarse el collar de esmeralda que le había regalado para su cumpleaños.

- ¡Estoy segura de que lo hará!

- Kelly lo llamó mientras esperábamos que nos sirvieran la comida… esos dos andan muy emocionados… ¿Realmente crees que haya algo entre ellos? Porque ahora si tengo el deber moral de hablar seriamente con él y poner las cosas en claro, respecto a mi prima.

- ¡Ya apareció el hombre de la familia, rudo y territorial! – Lisa se rió.

Rick no pudo evitar el reír también. Se sentía extraño el tener una familia después de tanto tiempo de soledad. Pero se sentía bien… misteriosamente correcto. Lisa lo besó levemente en los labios y él sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a sí mismo a despertar de su breve ensoñación.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Le ofreció galantemente el brazo a Lisa. – Entre más pronto vayamos, más pronto podremos regresar.

- ¡Por supuesto, mi apuesto Mayor Hunter! Me parece, sin embargo, que se sentiría más cómodo y sería más socialmente correcto si usted decidiera ponerse un par de zapatos con esa ropa.

Rick miró a sus pies y se sonrojó un poco al percatarse de que efectivamente estaba descalzo. Lisa soltó una risita y lo besó juguetonamente en la mejilla.

- ¡Eres adorable!

- ¡No soy adorable! – Rick replicó mientras se ponía los zapatos. – Soy rudo y territorial, soy un piloto de combate… soy un guerrero… ¡No soy adorable!

- Lo eres. – Lisa salió de la habitación. – Adorable, tierno y muy lindo.

- Los hombres no somos nada de eso, Lisa. – Rick seguía protestando, mientras salía tras de ella. – Puedes decirme que soy apuesto, que soy valiente, arrojado, salvaje, arrogante…

- ¡Eres todo eso! – Lisa se reía. – Pero eres adorable cuando eres valiente, eres adorable cuando eres arrogante, eres adorable cuando—

- ¡Liii—sa!

Rick protestó antes de salir de la casa y cerrar la puerta tras de él. Aquella discusión prosiguió todo el camino, hasta la casa de los Sterling.

-

* * *

-

La cena de aquella noche, esa improvisada celebración resultó mejor de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera podido anticipar. El ambiente relajado, feliz y lleno de camaradería que se percibía en casa de los Sterling hizo que todos disfrutaran la noche. Max se había lucido preparando una cena magnifica aunque él, con su proverbial humildad, insistía en que no había sido realmente nada especial.

Los primeros en llegar habían sido Rick y Lisa, quienes habían tenido unos momentos para conversar con sus amigos y contarles los pormenores de los últimos acontecimientos, antes de que Kelly llegara acompañada de David Stonewell, quien había volado desde Nuevo Montreal esa tarde, apenas había sabido de la noticia. Los últimos en unirse a la celebración habían sido los doctores Hassan, quienes habían tenido algunas urgencias médicas de última hora.

Después de cenar todos se habían reunido en la pequeña sala de los Sterling a conversar. Miriya y Tanya hablaban animadamente, su tema de conversación girando en torno a la salud de la pequeña Dana quien, emocionada con las visitas, brincaba por toda la sala. Kelly y David escuchaban a Max, quien les relataba algunas anécdotas graciosas que había presenciado en sus años como piloto de la RDF. Los tres reían divertidos, mientras Rick se había enfrascado en una conversación científica con Saleh, quien le explicaba con lujo de detalles cómo se habían llevado a cabo las pruebas de ADN.

Lisa, sentada al lado de Rick, que sostenía su mano posesivamente, no podía dejar de maravillarse del milagro de la vida. Los últimos meses habían estado llenos de cambios y de sorpresas. A veces deseaba con toda el alma que sus hermanas, Claudia y las chicas, pudieran estar a su lado en momentos como aquel, momentos en los que la vida parecía tan perfecta. Sin embargo, no dejaba de agradecer, a quien quiera que estuviera allá arriba cuidándola, las bendiciones que habían sido derramadas en su vida desde que Rick y ella habían confesado sus sentimientos.

Miró a su alrededor y observó con cuidado a cada una de las personas que estaban en aquella habitación: Miriya, quien trataba de mantener a la pequeña Dana en un solo lugar. Tanya, que reía divertida ante los intentos frustrados de la zentraedi por aplacar a su hija. Miró a Max, quien se reía de sus propias historias de una manera tal, que literalmente estaba doblado sobre sí mismo. Miró a Kelly y a David… se veía muy bien juntos y ella esperaba que lo que había entre ellos fuera algo real y duradero. Miró a Saleh, aquel médico serio y formal que conversaba animadamente con Rick… con su Rick… con el hombre que había hecho que su vida fuera perfecta.

Lisa suspiró. Ella jamás había tenido una familia, jamás había tenido hermanos ni primos y su relación con sus padres no había sido demasiado prolongada. En realidad ella no sabía lo que era vivir en familia… Claudia y las chicas habían sido como sus hermanas… pero ahora una vez más se sentía protegida y amada por alguien. Además de Rick ahora tenía a todas esas personas a su alrededor. Personas que se preocupaban por ella, que la apreciaban, que la querían no por ser la Almirante Lisa Hayes, sino simplemente por ser Lisa.

Saleh se puso de pie para atender una llamada al celular y Rick notó que Lisa estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. La acurrucó contra su cuerpo y comenzó a masajearle suavemente la base del cuello. Lisa le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Lisa lo tomó de la mano y lo besó con cariño en los nudillos. Rick se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído y ella sonrió suavemente pero se sonrojó un poco. Los dos volvieron a sonreírse y Rick la besó levemente en los labios para luego clavar sus ojos en los de ella, con una mirada llena de ternura y de amor.

Todos notaban lo enamorados que se veían aquella noche. Siempre había sido muy obvio el hecho de que los dos se amaban profundamente y se lo demostraban en cualquier oportunidad que tenían, pero esa noche en particular los dos parecían resplandecer con el brillo de su amor que les iluminaba los ojos y los hacía lucir radiantes.

Max propuso un brindis por el compromiso de la feliz pareja, de los Hunter-Hayes que _"finalmente habían sentado cabeza y pronto estarían amarrando el nudo_", según la expresión que el comandante Sterling utilizó. Lisa y Rick fueron bombardeados por mil preguntas de las más diversas, sobre las probables fechas de la boda, el tipo de fiesta que estaban pensando, el lugar en donde celebrarían su matrimonio y bajo que ritual… preguntas para las cuales ellos en realidad todavía no tenían respuestas. Sin embargo sus amigos gozaban haciéndolos sonrojar con sus comentarios.

La conversación también giró en torno a la entrevista que les harían el siguiente fin de semana. Ya había corrido el rumor por la base de que una revista de bastante renombre sería la encargada de publicar la exclusiva y ellos, como amigos de los Hunter-Hayes, querían saber los detalles. Lisa les comentó lo poco que sabía, pues ella apenas recibiría la notificación oficial con todos los detalles el día siguiente. Las bromas no se hicieron esperar, diciéndoles que ahora se convertirían en estrellas del mundo del espectáculo y que pronto estarían haciendo películas y grabando discos. Aquello no pareció ser tan gracioso para ellos, pero sabían que sus amigos lo decían con buenas intenciones.

Finalmente hablaron sobre Rick y Kelly, la manera en como se habían reencontrado y todo el encanto que aquello añadía a la historia del Mayor Hunter. La conversación dio un giro radical y los presentes comenzaron a hablar de sus familias, su niñez y las cosas que solían hacer de niños, los juegos que jugaban, la comida que comían. Para todos, aquella resultó una velada bastante agradable y llena de recuerdos.

Era casi media noche cuando las parejas se retiraron, sintiéndose satisfechas y felices pero sobre todo agradecidas por poder contar con amigos como ellos… porque en esos tiempos en los que la familia era un lujo que muy pocos tenían, lo más verdadero que existía entre los sobrevivientes era la amistad.

-

* * *

-

Mientras Rick conducía de vuelta a casa admiraba a Lisa, quien se veía hermosa bajo las luces intermitentes de la calle. El Mayor sonrió para sí mismo y tomó la mano de su prometida. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y Lisa le sonrió con cariño.

- ¡Fue una noche maravillosa, Rick!

- Sí, pero las cosas podrían ponerse aún mejor. La noche no ha terminado todavía¿Sabes? – Rick le guiñó el ojo.

- Supongo que después de la cena que Max preparó, necesitamos hacer algo de ejercicio para quemar todas las calorías. – Lisa respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Exactamente! – Rick no pudo evitar el reír. - ¡Lisa Hayes, no sabes cómo me encantas y cuánto te amo!

- ¿Aunque piense que eres lindo y adorable cuando—?

- ¡Hey! – Rick protestó. - ¡No arriesgues tu suerte, Hayes!

Lisa se rió divertida y miró por la ventana. La noche era hermosa, tibia y llena de estrellas. Suspiró, sintiendo un bienestar completo y total en todo su cuerpo. Jamás se había sentido más tranquila en su vida.

- ¿Así que vas a tener una reunión con los reporteros que van a venir a la entrevista el viernes?

- Sí, pasado mañana… pero tú vas a estar en esa reunión conmigo, Rick. Quieren conocernos y explicarnos la mecánica de la entrevista y todos los detalles y pormenores. Mañana me van a mandar un paquete de información.

- ¿No te parece casi surrealista? Es decir, a mi nunca me han entrevistado… a ti sí, por ser la Primera Oficial del SDF-1 y ahora la almirante pero yo—yo siempre fui un piloto anónimo… estoy un poco nervioso, amor.

- No te preocupes. – Lisa le sonrió enternecida. – Yo también estoy nerviosa… pero todo va a salir bien y si con esta entrevista logramos acallar rumores supongo que valdrá la pena.

- Va a ser extraño verme en una revista. – Rick se rió nerviosamente, mientras estacionaba la Freelander en la cochera de su casa. – Leer lo que yo mismo dije… no sé… es raro.

Lisa sonrió y Rick se apresuró a bajar de la camioneta para galantemente abrirle la puerta. Le ofreció su mano y Lisa la tomó y bajó haciendo gala de elegancia, sólo para ser recibida por los brazos fuertes de Rick que la apretaron estrechamente contra su cuerpo.

- Entonces… - dijo él con fuego ardiendo en sus ojos y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. - ¿En dónde nos habíamos quedado, almirante?

- Creo que más o menos… por aquí. – Lisa susurró contra los labios de Rick.

El piloto la empujó hasta que ella quedó aprisionada entre la Freelander y el cuerpo de él, que se sentía cálido y vibrante contra el de ella. Rick la estaba besando apasionada, casi desesperadamente. Ella no ponía objeciones. Lo único que deseaba era sentirlo plenamente y amarlo con todo lo que ella tenía.

- Lisa… - Rick murmuró roncamente contra su cuello, sin dejar de besarla. - ¡Te amo! Jamás podré… agradecerte por todo lo que haces por mí… por lo que significas en mi vida… todo te lo debo a ti, mi cielo… ¡Todo!

- Rick… - La voz de Lisa era casi un ronroneo contra el cuello de él. - ¡Te amo!

Ambos se separaron bruscamente y se miraron a los ojos. En ellos ardía un fuego abrasador que los estaba consumiendo por dentro. Ellos conocían las sensaciones, habían aprendido a identificar esos síntomas… y sobre todo sabían que sólo había una manera de controlar ese fuego. Lisa tomó la mano de Rick y comenzó a guiarlo hacia la casa, sin romper el contacto visual con él. El piloto la siguió en silencio, dócilmente y sin objetar aquella orden silenciosa que ella le estaba dando. Esa noche él la seguiría al fin del mundo… y dejaría que lo llevara a las estrellas.

-

* * *

-

Cuando Lisa se terminó de bañar y uniformar a la mañana siguiente, el Mayor Hunter apareció en la habitación, ya perfectamente uniformado, para informarle que el desayuno estaba listo y había sido servido en la terraza de las pérgolas, para disfrutar la tibia mañana de abril. Rick siempre había tenido la costumbre de ser muy madrugador y ese día en particular quiso preparar un buen desayuno para Lisa. El día era hermoso y ellos no tenían que ir a la base demasiado temprano, sin duda una de las ventajas del rango. Así que podían darse el lujo de pasar unos momentos juntos antes de iniciar el día.

- ¡Todo se ve delicioso! – Lisa sonrió, mientras él le acercaba la silla y se sentaba frente a ella. – Jugo, café, pan tostado, fruta, yogurt… ¡preparaste de todo, amor!

- ¡Mi chica se merece sólo lo mejor! – Él le devolvió la sonrisa. - ¿Cómo está tu día, bonita?

- Parece ser que no demasiado pesado. – Lisa revisó instintivamente su agenda electrónica que descansaba sobre la mesa. – Tenía una junta con los del proyecto del museo, pero reagendaron para el próximo viernes, según me informa Kelly.

- ¡Que bueno! El mío tampoco estará particularmente ocupado. Tengo patrullaje y luego voy a dar una capacitación para los nuevos escuadrones, pero básicamente es todo. El resto del día pienso pasarlo en los simuladores… ¿Todavía no hay fecha de cuarto vuelo de pruebas?

- Parece que no… el VF-4x todavía está en reparaciones.

- Bueno, no será difícil… las mejoras que los Stonewell han hecho a los dispositivos de transformación de los Lightning son realmente impresionantes… tengo la seguridad de que ya en la práctica responderá con una precisión asombrosa… ¡No puedo esperar para probarlo!

- Las cosas van bien con los VF4. En realidad la comisión científica de la RDF está muy complacida con los resultados. Si todo sigue como hasta ahora los primeros VF4 comenzarán a incorporarse al servicio activo quizás para fines del verano… y claro, el Escuadrón Skull encabeza la lista para reemplazar las naves.

- Es un sentimiento agridulce¿sabes? – Rick tomaba su café, mientras su mirada estaba clavada en un grupo de pájaros que revoloteaban juguetonamente entre los árboles. – Pensar en tener un VF4 ya como mi nave asignada me emociona porqué yo sé lo que es volar esas naves… pero también me da nostalgia pensar que el viejo Skull Uno será reemplazado.

- El Skull Uno es una nave ya con mucho uso, Rick… yo también le tengo cariño, pero tú sabes que es prácticamente uno de los únicos VF1 que sobrevivieron a la guerra… de hecho es el único VF1S que sobrevivió. No dudo de su capacidad ni de la tuya como piloto pero…

- Yo lo sé y lo entiendo. – Rick asintió. – Sé que simplemente por seguridad es hora de que sea reemplazado pero… lo voy a extrañar. Lisa—el Skull Uno… cuando sea retirado del servicio… no… no será destruido ni desmantelado ni nada de eso¿verdad?

Lisa lo miró a los ojos haciendo obvio el hecho que ella jamás se había detenido a pensar en el destino de aquella nave. Sabía que la mayoría de las naves que se retiraban del servicio eran utilizadas para reciclar sus partes. Algunas eran destruidas, otras desmanteladas… pero el Skull Uno era especial.

- Sé lo que el S1 significa para ti, Rick… y para mí también. Es todo un icono dentro de la RDF y yo jamás permitiría que nada malo le sucediera. Además es el último de su tipo. Pienso que es pieza de museo.

- Cualquier cosa con tal de que no sea desmantelado. – Rick la miró con esperanza en los ojos. - ¿Crees que podríamos colocarlo en el museo Hayes?

- Si hablamos con los museógrafos no creo que haya problema… en realidad se están haciendo algunas ampliaciones al museo… la propiedad que colindaba con la parte trasera de la casa está desocupada y al parecer el alcalde Luan nos va a hacer la donación de ese terreno también. Podríamos añadir una sala de aviación. Mi padre siempre amó los aviones y sé que sería un tributo a su memoria.

- ¡Suena fantástico!

- En todo caso, necesito que me acompañes a la junta del viernes, amor… podemos presentar este nuevo proyecto.

Rick sonrió y se acercó a Lisa para besarla suavemente en los labios… aquel beso le supo a jugo de naranja. Ella lo miró con ternura y por alguna razón se sonrojó un poco ante la mirada profunda de él.

- ¿Qué pasa, Rick?

- Nada… te amo, eso es todo.

Lisa lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a besarle las yemas de los dedos, una por una, con calma y delicadeza, haciendo que Rick se estremeciera involuntariamente.

- Pienso ir al museo esta noche, a ver los avances… no me gustaría estar sola… ¿Tienes tiempo de acompañarme… como a las 1800 horas?

- Para usted siempre tengo tiempo, almirante.

- Es una cita entonces.

Los dos sonrieron y se volvieron a besar. Después terminaron de desayunar, limpiaron la cocina y antes de las 0900 horas ya se encontraban en la base, listos para iniciar un nuevo día de trabajo.

-

* * *

-

Cuando la Freelander negra se detuvo fuera del edificio estilo victoriano que estaba siendo convertido en el Museo Almirante Donald Hayes, los últimos rayos del sol poniente iluminaban los árboles, tocándolos con sus pinceladas de oro. El cielo resplandecía con los colores de aquel hermoso atardecer. La luz dorada tocó los ojos verdes de Lisa cuando ella descendió de la camioneta y contempló por unos segundos lo hermoso que todo lucía a esa hora de la tarde. Rick se acercó a ella en silencio, pero no quiso interrumpir su contemplación. Después de unos segundos ella le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano.

- ¿No es hermoso, amor? El mundo es un lugar hermoso… la vida es maravillosa.

- Ahora lo es. – Rick respondió con sinceridad.

Lisa lo besó suavemente en la mejilla y lo condujo hasta la puerta de la casa victoriana, en donde un guardia municipal los saludó formalmente y les abrió la puerta para permitirles el acceso. Lisa se apresuró a desactivar las alarmas y encender las luces, moviéndose con seguridad en aquel lugar que tan bien había llegado a conocer. Rick se quedó inmóvil de pie al centro de la sala principal, mirando alrededor, completamente fascinado con lo que veía.

- ¡Vaya¡Están haciendo un trabajo excelente!

Él había visitado el lugar hacía varias semanas, después de que el municipio había hecho la donación. Pero ahora todo lucía diferente. Se había hecho un trabajo de restauración realmente extraordinario y la iluminación que se habían instalado hacía que todo luciera simplemente magnifico. Había muchos tapancos y material de construcción amontonado en los rincones y varias cajas y aparatos cubiertos con telas blancas. El lugar olía a pintura y barniz de madera.

- Han avanzado bastante. – Lisa comentó. – No había venido en una semana… tienes razón, el trabajo es excelente.

- ¡Se ve tan elegante! En cierta forma me recuerda a tu casa¿sabes?

- Sí… - Lisa caminaba alrededor de la sala con una sonrisa en los labios que contrastaba con la nostalgia que sus ojos dejaban entrever. – Los restauradores me pidieron algunas fotografías antiguas de la residencia Hayes, querían darle el mismo estilo a este lugar. Si tiene un gran parecido.

Rick la observó en silencio. Aquel momento se sentía solemne y especial y él jamás sabía como debía actuar en momentos como aquel. Después de unos minutos Lisa caminó hacia él, limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su uniforme y obligándose a sonreír.

- Ya comenzaron a traer el material del acervo… en el subterráneo se esta construyendo una bóveda de seguridad, pero algunas cosas ya están en la galería superior… aún no están colocadas en su sitio pero… ¿Quieres verlas?

- ¡Por supuesto!

Lisa condujo a Rick al piso superior de la casa. Los trabajos en ese segundo nivel también iban bastante avanzados y él se sorprendió al ser testigo de la eficiencia y rapidez con la que el equipo de restauración estaba trabajando. Muy pronto Ciudad Macross tendría su primer museo. Rick comenzó a imaginarse la noche de gala que seguramente organizarían el día de la inauguración y – por supuesto – Lisa sería la estrella de la noche. La imaginó vestida como una princesa de cuento de hadas, aparecer por la escalinata por la que habían subido, entre las luces de las cámaras de los fotógrafos.

- ¿Por qué esa sonrisa? – Lisa lo cuestionó divertida al verlo completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Nada… no es nada. – Rick se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente. – Sólo estaba pensando… en la inauguración del museo. ¿Cuándo crees que será?

- Si los trabajos siguen como hasta ahora… supongo que en unos dos o tres meses.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick observaba todo con interés. - ¡Es un lugar magnífico! Me imagino esta sala ya con los objetos que rescatamos de tu casa… algunas fotografías antiguas en aquella pared… unas vitrinas con algunos efectos militares y medallas de tu padre por aquí…

- Sí… - Lisa sonreía, imaginando lo que él le decía. - ¡Va a ser un lugar maravilloso! Pienso que a mi padre le gustaría saber que—pues que la herencia de los Hayes, al menos la que se pudo rescatar, estará a salvo en este lugar.

Rick miró a Lisa, quien se había quedado inmóvil, observando fijamente algunos objetos que habían aparecido debajo de una sábana que había movido. Se acercó lentamente y se dio cuenta de que lo que había capturado tan poderosamente su atención era una fotografía de sus padres. Era un retrato de estudio en el que el padre de Lisa aparecía con su uniforme de General y su madre, a su lado, vestía un elegante vestido color azul oscuro. Se veían jóvenes, enamorados y llenos de vida.

El Mayor Hunter pensó que la vida era demasiado frágil y muy corta… esas personas ya no estaban entre ellos, pero habían vivido su vida a plenitud, al máximo. Eso era algo que él quería aprender de ellos. Quería vivir cada segundo como si fuera el último… como si fuera el único.

- Hacían una bonita pareja¿no te parece?

Rick se acercó a Lisa por detrás y la abrazó, deslizando sus brazos en torno a su cintura y sosteniéndola protectivamente contra su cuerpo, mientras recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de ella. Automáticamente Lisa colocó sus brazos sobre los de él y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

- Una hermosa pareja. – Rick susurró en su oído. – Sin duda heredaste lo mejor de tus padres, Lisa… eres hermosa como tu madre y orgullosa como tu padre. Sí, sin duda tus padres hicieron un buen trabajo contigo…

- Me hicieron con amor. – Lisa sonrió conmovida.

- Con mucho amor… - Rick la besó suavemente en la mejilla. – Almirante Hayes, señora Hayes… permítanme felicitarlos, porque el resultado de su amor fue esta hermosa mujer a la que amo con todo el corazón.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió suavemente, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escucharlo hablar de esa manera.

- Es cierto, hermosa… déjame hablar con tus padres un momento… Almirante Hayes… señora Hayes… quizás me han visto por aquí y por allá… no tuve el honor de conocerlos en persona, pero los he conocido a través de su hija. Ella los ama y está muy orgullosa de ustedes… es una mujer extraordinaria y si me han visto rondando por aquí es porque a dónde ella vaya, yo la sigo… es que la amo.

Rick notó cómo el cuerpo de Lisa se sacudió levemente en sus brazos y escuchó el suave sonido de un sollozo que escapó del alma de la almirante. Él la abrazó aún más estrechamente y siguió hablando:

- Jamás pensé que llegaría a enamorarme o que llegaría a amar a alguien de la manera como la amo a ella… Lisa, ella lo es todo para mí… yo no podría vivir sin ella. Es por eso que le pedí que se casara conmigo… usted debe entenderme, almirante Hayes… cuando uno es soldado la vida es demasiado insegura… yo no quiero vivir un solo segundo de mi existencia sin Lisa a mi lado… ella, ella me aceptó… pero yo soy un hombre muy formal y quiero que sepan que mis intenciones con su hija son las mejores. Por eso quiero pedirles su mano en matrimonio… y quiero que bendigan esta unión… porque la amo y les prometo que siempre, siempre voy a estar a su lado, voy a cuidarla, a protegerla, a amarla… voy a hacerla feliz.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa susurró. - ¡Te amo!

- No llores, amor. – Rick le susurró al oído. – Quiero que tus padres se lleven una buena impresión de mí… y no creo que el ver llorar a su hija les de esa buena impresión.

- ¡Eres un bobo! – Lisa se rió suavemente, sin dejar de sollozar.

- ¿Crees que tus padres hayan aceptado?

Lisa no le contestó a Rick… pero decidió hablarles a sus padres un poco de ese piloto rebelde y algo alocado que estaba ahí con ella esa noche.

- Papá… mamá… Rick es un buen hombre… ustedes jamás llegaron a conocerlo aunque yo te hablé de él en un par de ocasiones¿te acuerdas, papá? Él… él es el amor de mi vida, el hombre a quien he amado y al que amaré por siempre… yo sé que él les hubiera agradado mucho, tú lo hubieras admirado y querido mucho, papá. Él es el tipo de soldado al que tú siempre admiraste… él me ha salvado la vida, ha estado a mi lado en los momentos más difíciles, jamás me ha dejado sola… cuando ustedes se fueron yo—yo pensé que jamás… que yo…

Lisa no pudo controlar el sollozo que escapó de sus labios. Rick la abrazó estrechamente y la besó con cariño en la mejilla.

- Ellos están aquí, Lisa. – Le habló al oído. – Yo sé que están aquí… jamás te han dejado sola… te aman tanto como tú los amas a ellos.

Lisa asintió y siguió hablando casi en un susurro.

- Quiero que sepan que… que estoy bien… estoy feliz y… que estoy con él, con Rick… y vamos a casarnos porque nos amamos… porque yo lo amo… y yo también quiero que ustedes bendigan nuestra unión. ¡Los amo!

Después de eso tanto Lisa como Rick guardaron silencio. El único sonido que se escuchaba en la galería era el sonido suave de su respiración. Él la mantenía abrazada estrechamente y ella se dejaba consentir por él. Estuvieron unos minutos observando el retrato de los padres de Lisa que casi parecían sonreírles con ternura desde ese momento congelado en el tiempo.

- Están felices. – Lisa murmuró después de unos momentos. – Yo sé que nos han dado su bendición… te quieren mucho, Rick…

- Y yo a ellos… ¿Sabes? Ahora me siento más tranquilo… ahora ya he cumplido con todo lo que debía cumplir¿no es cierto? No quería dejar de pedirle tu mano a tu padre, sólo que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

- ¡Rick, te amo tanto! – Lisa se dio media vuelta en los brazos de él y le echó los brazos al cuello. - ¡Valiste la pena, piloto!

Rick se sonrojó y se inclinó para besarla, pero antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los de ella, se detuvo de golpe y ella lo miró interrogativamente.

- Uh… creo que… esto es algo que tus papás no deberían ver.

Lisa soltó una risita espontánea y divertida y cubrió el retrato con la manta una vez más.

- ¡Eres terrible! – Le dijo, con una mirada llena de amor.

- Pero así me amas… - Rick susurró contra sus labios.

- … así te adoro… pero ahora más vale que este beso sea del tipo del que los padres de una chica no deben ver.

- ¡Cuando termine contigo…!

Rick no pudo terminar su amenaza, pues Lisa ya le había atrapado los labios y había comenzado a besarlo tan intensa y apasionadamente, que le tomó un par de segundos recuperarse de su sorpresa y comenzarla a besar de la misma manera. Aquel beso lleno de fuego y necesidad los consumió por completo, dejándolos sin aliento. Cuando se separaron ambos siguieron besándose suavemente en los labios y el rostro mientras hablaban en un susurro, casi murmurando las palabras contra sus labios.

- Quiero llevarte a cenar. – Rick le decía. - ¿Qué se te antoja?

- Lo que tú quieras estará bien, amor…

- Es que hay que festejar que tus padres ya me dieron tu mano… ¿Qué les gustaba comer a ellos?

- Mi papá decía que solía llevar a mamá a comer a un restaurante de comida mediterránea que estaba cerca de donde ellos vivían cuando apenas eran unos recién casados.

- ¡Comida mediterránea será! – Rick la besó suave pero profundamente en los labios. – Entonces, almirante Hayes¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme a cenar?

Rick le ofreció galantemente el brazo a Lisa y ella lo tomó, sonriéndole con amor.

- ¡Será un placer, mayor Hunter!

Él le sonrió radiantemente y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla.

- ¡Mi prometida! – Le susurró al oído. - ¡Te amo!

Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa y se abrazó a él, mientras se retiraban de la galería del museo y bajaban por la escalinata, comentando algunos pormenores de los trabajos de restauración y deteniéndose de cuando en cuando a observar algún detalle. Media hora después los dos salieron del edificio y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, en donde disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida mediterránea y un espectáculo de baile flamenco que fue para ellos una manera de festejar su amor el compromiso que habían ratificado aquella noche ante los padres de Lisa.

-

* * *

-

Al siguiente día después de que Lisa se ocupó de varios asuntos rutinarios y de que Rick pasó algunas horas en el simulador, los dos fueron a comer juntos al comedor de oficiales acompañados por los Sterling. Conversaron un poco sobre todo y nada, se rieron, bromearon y se relajaron bastante a la mitad de la jornada.

Después del almuerzo Max y Miriya regresaron a los hangares, pues tenían entrenamiento con los nuevos reclutas, mientras que Lisa y Rick se dirigieron al edificio del almirantazgo, a la junta que tendrían con los periodistas y algunos representantes del departamento de Relaciones Públicas y Comunicación Social de la RDF.

- Recuerdo a los periodistas que siempre andaban detrás de Minmei.

Comentó Rick distraídamente, mientras caminaban hombro con hombro por los jardines, luchando la urgencia que sentían de tomarse de la mano, tratando por lo menos de mantener su etiqueta militar en público… aunque rara vez lo conseguían. Lisa asintió con la cabeza al comentario de Rick.

- Sí, lo sé… algunos periodistas pueden ser como buitres rondando su presa… sin embargo confío en que esta entrevista sea seria y formal.

- Pero¿dos días¿Vamos a traer a ese periodista detrás de nosotros durante DOS días?

- Es eso o traer a los demás periodistas detrás de nosotros durante varios meses, amor… hasta que se les pase la fiebre militar, por lo menos.

- Sí, tienes razón… solo espero que sea rápido y sin dolor.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del edificio del almirantazgo, Rick detuvo a Lisa tomándola por el codo y la empujó hasta un pequeño hueco que se formaba entre la entrada del edificio y algunos arbustos. Ahí ella quedó de espaldas a la pared y él frente a ella, recargado contra el muro con su brazo izquierdo, mientras con el derecho acariciaba suavemente la línea del mentón de Lisa.

- ¿Qué pasa, Rick? – Ella le preguntó sonriéndole con los ojos.

- Nada… solo quiero que me des un beso antes de entrar a esa junta… sin ningún motivo en particular…

La sonrisa que Lisa tenía en sus ojos estalló lentamente en sus labios. Le acarició el rostro a Rick y lo atrajo hacia ella hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Fue un beso rápido pero no por eso falto de amor. Cuando se separaron, lentamente sin querer realmente hacerlo, entreabrieron los ojos y suspiraron. Rick puso sus brazos en torno a Lisa y la apretó contra su cuerpo con fuerza y un tanto agresivamente, envolviéndola en un abrazo de oso.

- ¡Te amo, Hayes! – gruñó juguetonamente.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió sofocadamente. - ¡Si no me sueltas ahora mismo vas a quedarte viudo antes de casarte¡No puedo respirar!

El piloto la soltó, pero no pudo evitar el reírse.

- Casarme… - repitió con sus ojos brillándole con emoción. - ¡Me gusta como suena esa palabra!

- Bueno, eres mi prometido ¿no es así? Vamos a casarnos muy pronto… ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter! – Lisa lo besó en la punta de la nariz.

- ¿Cuánto me amas?

- Te amo mucho… demasiado.

- Hmmm… no, yo quiero saber exactamente cuanto… se más especifica. – Le respondió el arrogante piloto.

- Rick… - Risa se rió. – No se puede medir el amor¿Cómo quieres que sea específica?

- Me decepciona, almirante… pensé que usted era todopoderosa.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza sin poder dejar de reírse. Rick estaba constantemente retándola y eso era una de las cosas que le parecían tan especiales de esa relación. El piloto la miraba sonriendo y con un brillo travieso en sus ojos, esperando la respuesta que ella le daría, la cual sería sin duda tan ingeniosa como él esperaba que fuera.

- Está bien, tú lo pediste Hunter… seré despiadada… si el amor se mide en grados centígrados esta noche te demostraré cuanto te quiero… y sinceramente no creo que haya un termómetro que resista la demostración que pienso hacer.

Rick abrió los ojos, sorprendido por su respuesta. Era su turno de ser traviesa, así que se acercó a él, lo besó el los labios, succionando traviesamente su labio inferior antes de terminar el beso. Enseguida se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio, dejando detrás de ella a un Rick Hunter totalmente sorprendido.

- ¡Wow! – Fue lo único que pudo murmurar él cuando finalmente salió de su estupor. - ¡Va a ser una tarde demasiado larga!

Minutos después la Almirante Lisa Hayes y el Mayor Rick Hunter se presentaron en la sala de juntas, formales como siempre. Ahí los esperaban seis personas, cuatro de las cuales eran personal de Comunicación Social y Relaciones Públicas de la RDF. Todos se pusieron de pie para recibir a los oficiales, incluyendo a los dos periodistas que se encontraban ahí. Lisa les ordenó que descansaran y tomaran asiento y un teniente de Comunicación Social, que aparentemente estaba a cargo de todo, fue el que tomó la palabra.

- Almirante Hayes, Mayor Hunter, como saben la RDF y el GTU decidieron que se hiciera una entrevista oficial con ustedes, para acallar los rumores que circulan y clarificar de una vez por todas cual es su posición entro de la RDF y claro, en su vida privada… no es política de la RDF interferir en la vida privada de sus elementos pero en este caso se ha hecho una excepción, dadas las circunstancias tan especiales que rodean el caso.

- Estamos enterados de todos los antecedentes, teniente. – Lisa le sonrió comprensivamente. – Y tanto el Mayor Hunter como yo hemos aceptado a esta entrevista. Ya he hablado con personas del GTU.

- Bien, en ese caso, permítanme presentarles a quienes estarán a cargo de esta entrevista: la periodista Nadia Ferreira y el fotoperiodista Miguel Santiago, de la Revista Helmantike.

Los aludidos se pusieron de pie de inmediato y saludaron a los oficiales con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras el teniente seguía hablando.

- Se eligió esta revista entre varias que presentaron la solicitud de obtener la exclusiva por esta entrevista, por su seriedad, profesionalismo y amplia circulación y penetración en varios círculos sociales, en especial entre los universitarios que son nuestro blanco principal… creemos que esta entrevista será más eficiente si logramos llegar a una audiencia comprendida en personas de entre 18 a 35 años. La revista Helmantike fue la única que nos garantizo dicha penetración con documentos fidedignos. Además queríamos que fuera una revista que no solo causara impacto, sino que además tuviera cierto status, una buena reputación… de ninguna manera queríamos ponerlos en la portada de ninguna revista amarillista o de chismes de la farándula.

- Eso me parece bastante acertado. Nosotros tampoco queremos convertir nuestra vida privada en un chisme de tabloide amarillista. – Lisa comentó y Rick lo hizo también, apoyando las palabras de ella.

- La Revista Helmantike nos aseguró que el equipo Ferreira/Santiago es el más reconocido y premiado de entre los periodistas que colaboran con ellos.

- Hemos ganado varios premios periodísticos. – Nadia Ferreira comentó. – Y siempre hemos sido objetivos y veraces en nuestras notas. Ahí tienen una carpeta con nuestros currículos, podrán observar que si bien ambos comenzamos en el mundo de la farándula, ambos nos hemos movido a terrenos más… formales en los últimos 3 años. Miguel y yo hemos sido equipo por más de dos años y hemos cubierto varias noticias importantes. Conseguir este reportaje significa el logro más grande de nuestras carreras a la fecha, almirante. Miguel y yo estábamos hablando de eso mientras veníamos para acá.

- ¿Ustedes escriben noticias para su revista? – Lisa preguntó interesada, mientras hojeaba el currículo que tenía en sus manos.

- Hacemos periodismo de opinión, tratando de presentar noticias y eventos importantes para la población joven del nuevo mundo. Como el teniente explicaba, la revista Helmantike tiene una circulación muy amplia y certificada en círculos universitarios. Queremos pensar que somos una revista con periodismo inteligente, dirigida a mentes jóvenes.

- Me parece una revista interesante. – Rick comentó, mientras miraba distraídamente una revista de muestra que habían llevado. – Y de buena calidad también.

- Esa es la idea, mayor. Queremos presentar una revista de calidad y con secciones variadas y de interés a nuestro publico… demostrarles a los jóvenes que hay mucho más en este mundo que la cara bonita de Minmei. Tenemos secciones culturales, de moda, de espectáculos, de noticias… en realidad nos enorgullecemos de ser una revista bastante completa.

- Ahora, si nos permiten presentarles cuál será la mecánica de esta entrevista… - Miguel, el fotoperiodista habló por primera vez.

- ¡Claro, por favor!

- Estaremos trabajando aquí por tres días. El día de mañana nos dedicaremos a recorrer las instalaciones militares, recogiendo las impresiones que tengan de ustedes sus amigos, sus compañeros de trabajo, sus subordinados, en fin… queremos saber cual es la percepción que tienen de ustedes sus compañeros militares. Por la tarde haremos lo mismo pero en Ciudad Macross para conocer la opinión de la gente de la calle, eso nos dará un parámetro para saber cuales son las inquietudes que las personas tienen con respecto a ustedes.

- Ya con estas directrices en mano, el viernes estaremos con ustedes y los seguiremos durante todo el día… no se preocupen por nosotros, sabemos ser discretos y pasar desapercibidos. Ese día les pediremos que realicen sus obligaciones de manera normal y apegándose a sus agendas y a su rutina. Queremos verlos en su vida diaria, como militares. Nosotros no intervendremos en lo absoluto… tomaremos notas y fotografías y tal vez hagamos algunas preguntas pero no demasiadas. Les aseguramos que no vamos a incomodarlos.

Rick y Lisa se miraron y él se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca que significaba que aquello no parecía ser tan malo. Lisa asintió.

- El sábado, - el fotoperiodista continuó. – Les pediremos que nos permitan entrar a su casa… es entonces cuando, en la intimidad de su hogar, queremos entrevistarlos, hacerles las preguntas que hayamos reunido en los días anteriores… además de que queremos tener una visión de la vida de la vida cotidiana de los oficiales más importantes de la RDF… y queremos conocer a las personas detrás de los rangos.

- El departamento de Comunicación Social de la RDF firmó un convenio con la Revista Helmantike junto con el contrato, en el que se estipula que ustedes no tendrán porqué contestar ninguna pregunta que consideren fuera de lugar, agresiva o invasora de su privacidad. – El joven teniente se apresuró a informar.

- Sin embargo fue un mero formulismo. – La periodista Ferreira respondió. – Tanto Miguel como su servidora nos consideramos periodistas serios y profesionales. Les aseguro, Almirante Hayes y Mayor Hunter, que lo que menos deseamos es publicar un articulo sensacionalista… queremos conocer a las personas que se han convertido en leyendas en su propio tiempo… queremos conocer al hombre y a la mujer detrás de los héroes más reconocidos y galardonados de la Guerra Robotech… por supuesto que queremos saber quien es la almirante Hayes y el quien es el Mayor Hunter… pero también deseamos conocer a Lisa y Rick, los seres humanos detrás de los rangos y las medallas.

Aquellos periodistas en realidad eran bastante profesionales en su trabajo y a Lisa y Rick les agradaron. Parecían buenas personas y aquello consiguió relajarlos un poco. Hablaron por espacio de una hora sobre diferentes asuntos relacionados con la entrevista, sobre las revisiones que el departamento de comunicación social haría del artículo una vez que fuera escrito, sobre la distribución de la revista en varias ciudades y en diferentes segmentos de la población. Fue una reunión instructiva y bastante enriquecedora para todos, pero sobre todo les dio la oportunidad a todos de conocerse, lo cual era un gran avance para lograr que esa entrevista fuera lo que el GTU y la RDF esperaban que fuera.

-

* * *

-

Esa noche, ya en casa, Lisa y Rick comentaban sobre los pormenores del día mientras se relajaban en el sillón mecedor del jardín, mirando las estrellas y disfrutando de la noche tibia. El silencio de la noche era interrumpido solamente por el sonido de los grillos entre las plantas. Ambos habían tomado una ducha después de cenar y se habían vestido con ropa cómoda y fresca. Los dos usaban shorts y camisetas sin mangas y Lisa había recogido su cabello en una cola de caballo, lo que le daba a Rick un acceso más directo a su cuello y sus hombros.

Sin embargo en esos momentos los dos simplemente descansaban, él recargado en el mecedor, con los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo y ella, acurrucada a su lado, con las piernas subidas sobre el sillón y su cabeza descansando cómodamente en el hombro del piloto.

- ¿Así que mañana vas a estar todo el día ocupada, amor? – Rick preguntó después de unos momentos de silencio. – No es justo, voy a andar por la base como perrito sin dueño todo el día.

Rick hizo un puchero y Lisa sonrió enternecida, mientras su mano acariciaba distraídamente el pecho fuerte del piloto y su abdomen bien marcado.

- Tengo que ver a los de la Comisión Científica… además del asunto de los VF4 está el otro que tenemos pendiente, con el satélite fábrica y la Base Lunar Apolo… les pedí que me tuvieran listo un informe completo para mañana. Presiento que esa reunión se va a extender más tiempo de lo previsto… a las 1500 horas tengo que ir a comer con los delegados del GTU que vienen a revisar algunos convenios… los del departamento jurídico se van a encargar de todo, pero necesitan formalizar esos convenios y yo soy la primera que debo firmarlos… además de la firma de convenios quieren hablar un poco sobre la estructura de mandos en la RDF, ver los avances que ha habido en la reestructuración… no creo desocuparme de eso antes de las 1800 horas… y después tengo que atender a una delegación civil de Ciudad Macross encabezada por el alcalde. Con un poco de buena suerte saldré de la oficina a las 2000 horas, no antes.

Rick le besó suavemente la frente y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. Aquello pareció relajarla, pues él sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a soltarse sobre el suyo.

- ¿Cómo va a estar tu día, mi vida?

- Tengo patrullaje temprano en la mañana y después algunos compromisos con Max y los nuevos pilotos… voy a aprovechar también para sacar el trabajo de escritorio que tengo retrasado y después me voy a meter a los simuladores el resto del día, hasta que mi prometida me llame y me diga que está lista para que vaya a recogerla para ir a casa.

- No tienes porqué esperarme, amor… puedes venir a casa o salir a divertirte un rato.

- La casa se siente muy sola si tú no estás, Lisa… y ¿salir a divertirme sin ti¡Jamás podría hacerlo!

- Podrías ir con los Sterling un rato… no lo sé… estás trabajando mucho.

- No tanto como tú, Hayes… - Rick la volvió a besar en la frente. – No me voy a mover de esa base sin ti¿de acuerdo? No quiero ir a ningún lado si tú no vienes conmigo.

- Rick… - Lisa sonrió contra su pecho.

Él cerró los ojos, adormilándose un poco. Pasaron unos minutos y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió las manos de Lisa deslizarse debajo de su camiseta para acariciarle la piel desnuda de su abdomen.

- ¿Qué haces…? – preguntó en un susurro.

- Cumplo mis promesas, Hunter…

Rick miró a Lisa, quien le sonreía traviesamente mientras su mano comenzaba a provocarle descargas eléctricas en la piel al piloto. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y un pequeño gemido escapó de su garganta.

- ¡No es justo! No estaba prevenido…

- El factor sorpresa, Mayor… nunca menosprecie el factor sorpresa…

Lisa susurró esas palabras contra el cuello de Rick, provocando un estremecimiento que le bajó por toda la columna vertebral y lo hizo arquear involuntariamente la espalda. Ella estaba besando, lamiendo, succionando suavemente la piel de su cuello, hasta llegar a su punto débil detrás de la oreja. Rick apretó los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Lisa rozar aquel sitio mágico, mientras sus manos seguían trabajando en la parte baja de su abdomen.

- ¡Lisa…! – su voz fue casi una protesta.

- ¡Usted se lo buscó, mayor! – Lisa murmuró contra su cuello. – No me provoque si no piensa cumplir…

Rick no pudo responder porque su cerebro se negó a proporcionarle una respuesta coherente. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y decidió que no era hora de pensar… no cuando Lisa estaba acariciándolo de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo… besándolo con tanta pasión y tanto amor. Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir de golpe cuando sintió el peso de Lisa sobre él. La almirante se había sentado a horcajadas en su regazo y con una expresión traviesa en el rostro comenzó a despojarlo de su camiseta. Él no opuso resistencia. Levantó sus brazos para facilitar la tarea y luego los cerró en torno al cuerpo delgado pero atlético de ella. Lisa había comenzado a besarlo en el pecho desnudo, haciendo que Rick suspirara y gimiera involuntariamente.

- ¡Almirante en cubierta! – Rick gruñó.

- ¡Eres una rata! – Lisa se rió, mientras besaba sus bien marcados músculos abdominales y él le deshacía el nudo que sujetaba su cabello, para que este cayera sobre sus hombros y él pudiera acariciarlo.

- Lisa… - Él gimió. - ¡Te amo!

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y ella se percató de lo agitado de la respiración de Rick y del sudor que cubría su rostro. Lisa sonrió, complacida al saber que iba por buen camino.

- ¡Bésame, Lisa!

Aquello más que una petición fue una súplica… ella se movió para quedar completamente sobre él y buscó sus labios. Él los entreabrió, dándole acceso total y directo a su boca. Comenzaron a besarse profunda y apasionadamente mientras él luchaba por deshacerse de la ropa de ella. Lisa no opuso la menor resistencia, incluso se mostró cooperativa en aquella difícil misión. Después fue el turno de él de cooperar con ella, cuando sintió sus dedos deslizándose en el elástico de sus shorts. Sus labios jamás se separaron durante el proceso y pronto ambos pudieron sentir esa ya tan familiar sensación de la piel desnuda del otro contra la suya propia. Una sensación que se volvía más y más placentera y electrizante entre más tiempo pasaba y más se conocían el uno al otro.

Lisa sabía exactamente cuales eran los puntos mágicos en el cuerpo de Rick y decidió que aquella noche utilizaría toda su información de inteligencia para provocarle al piloto una experiencia que no olvidaría en su vida. Rick por su parte la conocía demasiado bien… tan bien que sabía que cuando la almirante se embarcaba en una misión de ese tipo, nada en el mundo la podía detener. Sería imposible luchar contra ella. Rick decidió que esa noche se iba a abandonar a Lisa, iba a disfrutar el momento e iba a gozar aquel paraíso al que sólo ella podía llevarlo. Ya habría tiempo de pensar después… y sobre todo, ya habría tiempo de corresponderle de la misma manera la noche siguiente…

Si Lisa Hayes pensaba que ella podía medir su amor con un termómetro, entonces él le iba a demostrar que el amor de Rick Hunter se media en grados Richter… pero ya llegaría el momento…

En esos instantes él no iba a detenerla ni a tratar de negociar con ella… no cuando lo estaba besando de la manera en como lo estaba haciendo… no cuando sus labios lo estaban tocando en cada uno de sus puntos débiles… y definitivamente no cuando sus manos le estaba provocando las sensaciones más placenteras que había experimentado en su vida. Lisa jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo… y él jamás, jamás dejaría de amarla por ello.

Después de llevarlo al límite en varias ocasiones, sin permitirle obtener el alivio que su cuerpo demandaba, el alivio que cada centímetro de su piel suplicaba, finalmente Lisa comenzó a hacerle el amor. Rick sentía que no podría durar mucho, pues cada molécula de su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de estallar… la sangre corría caliente por sus venas y todo su ser palpitaba al ritmo de su corazón. Era difícil, casi doloroso el tomar aire pero Lisa parecía comprenderlo, pues la manera en como lo estaba besando, profunda e íntimamente, le permitía beber de su aliento, robarle su propio aire vital. Ella había atrapado las manos del piloto y las mantenía inmóviles a ambos lados de sus hombros. Ella estaba en control, no había nada que él pudiera hacer, simplemente entregarse y someterse a la voluntad de aquella mujer que lo volvía loco de amor, de placer y de felicidad. Ella se las arregló para que aquella experiencia durara tanto como físicamente podía soportarlo el cuerpo de Rick.

Y después… después lo llevó al paraíso, provocándole un placer tan perfecto y tan intenso, que hizo que las lágrimas escaparan de los ojos del piloto, confundiéndose con el sudor que corría por su rostro. Su cuerpo entero se sacudía en aquella dulce agonía del placer, mientras el nombre de ella escapaba violentamente de lo más profundo de su corazón y se convertía en un gruñido casi gutural en sus labios.

- ¡LISA…¡TE AMO! – gruñó, sin aliento.

Ella había colapsado sobre él, totalmente consumida por aquella experiencia tan intensa. El cuerpo de Lisa también estaba cubierto de sudor y podía sentir el corazón de Rick latiendo sin control contra su pecho, en el lugar en donde su cabeza descansaba, mientras ella trataba de recuperar el aliento.

- Yo también te amo, Rick… - susurraba ella, mientras le seguía besando el pecho. - ¡Más que a mi vida!

El cuerpo de Rick finalmente pareció relajarse debajo del suyo, mientras él suspiraba profundamente y sus dedos se apretaban contra los de ella, que todavía mantenía sus manos atrapadas en las suyas. Después de unos momentos en los que ambos se permitieron descansar y normalizar su respiración y ritmo cardiaco, los dos se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo adormiladamente y Lisa se movió un poco para besarlo de lleno en los labios.

- Te amo. – Murmuró contra sus labios. – Y así es como puedo medir el amor que te tengo… tú has las cuentas y saca tus propias conclusiones.

- ¡Eres increíble, Lisa Hayes! – Rick apenas tuvo fuerzas para reír, mientras ella lo besaba repetidamente en los labios. – Pero mañana vendrá mi revancha.

- ¡Eso espero, Mayor Hunter! En realidad no esperaba menos de usted.

- No sabes de cuantos grados Richter soy capaz, Lisa… pero mañana te lo pienso demostrar… ¡Estás advertida!

- Algo debo de haber hecho mal. – Lisa se rió, recostándose sobre el pecho de él y acariciándolo con ternura. – Si piensas que para mañana en la noche ya habrás recuperado todas tus fuerzas, entonces algo debo de haber hecho mal hoy…

- ¡Eres terrible, Hayes! – Él sonrió, acariciándole el cabello. - ¡Yo no sé porqué te amo tanto!

- Supongo que te gusta la mala vida.

- Sí… usted me esclaviza, me acosa y me maltrata, almirante.

- ¿Se está quejando, Mayor? – Lisa lo besó suavemente en los labios.

- Jamás lo haría. – Rick correspondió a ese beso. - ¡Te amo, Lisa¡TE AMO!

Los dos se besaron por varios minutos, mientras trataban de reunir las fuerzas suficientes para ir a su habitación, en donde finalmente descansaron abrazados durante el resto de la noche. Se entregaron a un sueño profundo y relajado hasta que los primeros rayos de la mañana entraron por la ventana de su habitación y los descubrieron durmiendo plácidamente, uno en brazos del otro. Sus cuerpos entrelazados y sus almas aún fundidas en un solo espíritu, mientras respiraban uno del aliento del otro, bebiendo de los labios de su compañero el aliento sagrado de la vida. Una vida que solo entre ellos podían darse.

-

* * *

-

El siguiente día pasó sin ningún acontecimiento fuera de la rutina en la base. En más de una ocasión Rick se topó con los reporteros que parecían disfrutar ese tiempo que se estaban tomando para hablar con todos los soldados y oficiales que se les pusieran enfrente. El Mayor Hunter no podía dejar de notar que todos parecían felices de hablar con los periodistas, todos sonreían y se mostraban bastante cooperadores con ellos.

Rick había decidido cumplir con sus obligaciones del día de la manera más rápida que le fuera posible. Después pasó varias horas en el simulador y regresó a casa, en donde empleó un par de horas en preparar una cena especial para Lisa. Nada realmente complicado, simple comida casera de la que a ambos les gustaba. Sabía que su almirante terminaría cansada después del día tan ajetreado y lleno de reuniones que tenía, así que decidió consentirla con una cena abundante y nutritiva y un baño de burbujas relajante… algo que él también pensaba disfrutar.

Se vistió con sus ropas de civil y regresó a la base a esperar a Lisa. Ni siquiera tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo, pues apenas iba cruzando por los jardines, rumbo al edificio del almirantazgo, cuando la vio salir del mismo y mirar a todos lados como si estuviera buscándolo. Él sonrió y se acercó furtivamente a ella por detrás sin ser visto.

Lisa había sacado su celular y estaba a punto de marcar su número, cuando la voz de Rick justo detrás de ella la sobresaltó y la hizo pegar un brinco.

- Mayor Hunter¿En qué puedo servirla, almirante?

- ¡Rick! – Lisa protestó y se rió al mismo tiempo. - ¡Me asustaste!

- ¡Esa conciencia, Hayes!

Rick se acercó y la besó rápidamente en los labios, después de asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca. Ella le sonrió una pequeña sonrisa de esas que él adoraba, mientras le pasaba la mano por el cabello rebelde.

- ¿Dónde está su uniforme, Mayor?

- En el cesto de ropa sucia en la casa… ¡Ven, vamos! – Rick la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento. – Te preparé algo de cenar. Debes de estar cansada y hambrienta… y después de cenar pienso consentirte con un masaje relajante y un baño de burbujas.

- Hmmm… - Lisa sonrió traviesamente. - ¿Es parte de tu operación Richter?

Rick la miró y le sonrió radiantemente mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

- ¡Me descubriste!

- Eres un tramposo, lo mío fue más espontáneo. – Lisa se rió.

- ¡Y fue maravilloso! – Rick suspiró, al tiempo que una sonrisa arrogante aparecía en sus labios. – Por eso debo de esforzarme. Tengo que estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

Llegaron a la Freelander y Rick la empujo suavemente para que ella quedara atrapada entre la camioneta y su cuerpo. Lisa lo miraba con amor y le sonreía con ternura.

- Te prometo una noche inolvidable, Lisa.

- Todas las noches a tú lado son inolvidables. – Ella lo besó suavemente en los labios. – Pero, veamos lo que tienes preparado.

Rick se rió y le abrió la puerta, ayudándola galantemente a que entrara a la camioneta. Se apresuró a tomar el asiento del piloto y cuando arrancó, la música intensa de jazz se dejó escuchar.

- Es un buen comienzo. – Lisa sonrió.

Rick le guiñó el ojo, pero no hizo mayores comentarios al respecto. Era una noche que él quería regalarle a ella. Quería que se relajara, que estuviera tranquila y sobre todo, que disfrutara de todo el amor que él le profesaba de una manera tan intensa y tan apasionada.

Después de aquella noche de amor, en la que ambos una vez más se lo habían entregado todo y habían tomado todo lo que su compañero les entregaba, ambos descansaban en la cama. Rick la abrazaba por la espalda y su brazo desnudo cubría el de ella, mientras sus manos jugueteaban perezosamente, acariciándose y entrelazando sus dedos.

Lisa sonreía adormiladamente, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por mantenerse despierta por un momento más. Se sentía agotada, pero sin duda era un cansancio que valía la pena. No podía dejar de pensar en la manera en cómo Rick la había conducido a casa, cómo le había dicho que se pusiera cómoda mientras él servía la cena. Ella se había ido a quitar el uniforme y diez minutos más tarde había aparecido en la cocina en pantalones de ejercicio y una camiseta blanca.

Él ya tenía la cena sobre la mesa y aunque era comida simple olía delicioso. Lisa no había comido nada decente en todo el día, ya que su almuerzo había sido de trabajo y generalmente en esa clase de reuniones no había mucha oportunidad de comer demasiado. Rick había preparado una sopa de verduras, la favorita de ella, y un guisado de carne con papas, el favorito de él. Había comprado pan recién hecho y había preparado limonada. Y finalmente la había consentido con un postre de frutas con almíbar que había comprado en el supermercado. A él no le gustaba complicarse demasiado la vida.

Después de cenar los dos habían limpiado la cocina antes de que Rick la condujera a la sala, en donde se sentaron en el sofá por un buen rato, mientras ambos llevaban a cabo su ceremonia ritual de todas las noches: conversar sobre su día. En algún momento a la mitad de esa conversación Rick había comenzado a masajear suavemente el cuello y los hombros de Lisa. Ella lo había agradecido, pues en realidad se sentía bastante tensa en esos días. Él se había dado su tiempo para consentirla y para hacerla sentir bien. De eso se trataba aquella velada, después de todo… si algo había aprendido él después de los meses que había compartido con Lisa, era que la mejor manera de llegarle al corazón era a través de esos detalles y de la ternura. Él había aprendido que detrás de la mascara estricta e impasible de la almirante Hayes existía una mujer llamada Lisa que estaba hambrienta de amor y de ternura… casi tanto como él.

Lisa sonrió al recordar el baño de burbujas que habían compartido. Había sido casi tan relajante como el masaje que él le había dado antes… mientras disfrutaban el agua caliente y el delicioso aroma floral de las burbujas, habían comenzado a hablar de la entrevista del día siguiente, pero ese tema de conversación en realidad había durado muy poco, porque ambos se sentían bastante juguetones y habían terminado besándose y acariciándose en el agua… lo que había comenzado en la bañera había terminado en su dormitorio.

- Y ahora voy a dormir profundamente hasta que el despertador suene… y todavía entonces me voy a robar cinco minutos más de sueño. – Lisa pensó, mientras su mente vagaba entre la realidad y el mundo de los sueños. – ¡Estuviste maravilloso, Rick!

Sin percatarse de ello, esas últimas palabras habían escapado de sus labios en un suspiro y habían sido captadas por el oído vigilante del Mayor Hunter, quien sonrió arrogantemente y le besó el hombro desnudo.

- ¡A sus órdenes, mi almirante!

- Diez grados Richter. – Lisa murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos. – Fue perfecto…

Rick la apretó más contra su cuerpo, notando que Lisa se había quedado profundamente dormida. Muy dentro de él sentía orgullo y satisfacción al saber que él y sólo él era capaz de darle a Lisa lo que ella necesitaba, que podía hacerla sentir bien, que podía provocarle las sensaciones y los sentimientos que solo él sabía despertar en ella. Y sin duda aquello era mutuo, pensó.

La mano de Rick se entrelazó con la de ella y él sonrió, maravillándose como siempre, de lo delicada que eran las manos de Lisa. Sus dedos largos y delgados eran dedos de pianista, sin duda, él pensó. Sus ojos fueron capturados por el anillo que él le había dado y que ella no se quitaba, literalmente, ni para dormir. Rick soltó una risita y la besó suavemente en la mejilla.

- ¡Eres mía, Lisa Hayes… mía para siempre! Te amo, preciosa… eres mi vida. Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo darme cuenta de ello, pero siempre fuiste tú, Lisa… desde aquel día cuando te saqué de la Base Sara… y después, cuando estuvimos atrapados en la nave zentraedi… siempre fuiste tú, mi cielo… tú y sólo tú.

Rick le plantó a Lisa un beso largo y profundo en el hombro, mientras pensaba que había algo de ella que siempre lo enternecía y lo hacía sentir por ella sentimientos profundos y bastante intensos y ese algo era su vulnerabilidad. Él sabía mejor que nadie en este mundo que Lisa era una mujer independiente, autosuficiente, que podía cuidarse a sí misma, era una sobreviviente por naturaleza… pero quizás él era la única persona del mundo que sabía que había un lado vulnerable de ella que solamente a él le mostraba. El saber que Lisa Hayes confiaba en él de tal manera que le confiaba sus debilidades hacía que él la amara con toda su alma… y sintiera esa necesidad imperiosa e irrefrenable de estar a su lado y protegerla.

- Como ahora, por ejemplo. – Rick pensó. – Viéndola dormir… tan tranquila, tan vulnerable… y saber que está segura a mi lado.

Rick se levantó un poco, tratando de besarla en los labios. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era imposible hacerlo sin despertarla primero, decidió simplemente besarla en la sien y volver a tenderse detrás de ella, amoldando su cuerpo perfectamente al de Lisa y abrazándola posesivamente. Escondió su rostro en el cabello de ella, dejándose intoxicar por su aroma y en pocos minutos él también dormía profundamente, soñando con ella.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente, cuando llegaron a la base, ninguno de los dos podía quitarse las manos de encima. Habían despertado sintiéndose particularmente juguetones aquel día. Desde el momento en que habían abierto los ojos, sus buenos días habían estado acompañados de una guerra de cosquillas que pronto se había convertido en una batalla campal en donde volaron almohadas por toda la habitación. Se habían duchado juntos y habían desayunado algo rápido pues se les había hecho tarde. Eso no impidió la competencia por las llaves de la Freelander; el premio de la misma sería conducir hasta la base. Fue Lisa quien ganó, pero Rick protestó diciendo que había hecho trampa. Jamás pudo ser probado y el Mayor terminó refunfuñando durante todo el trayecto, mientras ella se reía divertida.

Una vez en la base, los dos se habían bajado de la camioneta y se habían encontrado en el frente de la misma, para besarse por última vez antes de iniciar formalmente el día de trabajo. Pero su beso fue interrumpido por el "click" de una cámara fotográfica. Los dos se separaron de golpe y se encontraron con los rostros sonrientes de Nadia Ferreira y Miguel Santiago.

- ¡Buenos días Almirante Hayes¡Buenos días Mayor Hunter! – Los dos periodistas corearon.

- Espero que no los hayamos tomado por sorpresa. – Nadia comentó. – Me parece que durante estos dos días vamos a trabajar muy cerca de ustedes. Queremos que actúen naturales, que pretendan que nosotros no estamos aquí¿De acuerdo?

Rick y Lisa se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Miguel Santiago ya estaba hablando.

- Le solicitamos a Comunicación Social una copia de sus agendas del día, la cual nos fue proporcionada… - Les mostró una carpeta con el logo de la RDF. – Nos gustaría estar con usted, Almirante Hayes, en la reunión que tendrá con las personas del museo. Pensamos que es muy interesante que la gente sepa que además de sus obligaciones militares se preocupa por recuperar el legado cultural de la humanidad… eso la humaniza mucho, almirante. ¡Es justo lo que necesitamos!

- Claro… - Lisa asintió. – No hay problema.

- Y también nos gustaría estar con usted, Mayor Hunter, durante su vuelo del día y también durante el entrenamiento que tendrá con los nuevos pilotos. Queremos ver un día normal en la vida de uno de los pilotos ases de la RDF. – Nadia comentó con entusiasmo.

- Bien… yo… yo despego para mi patrullaje de rutina en media hora.

- Y su reunión con la gente del museo es dentro de hora y media¿No es así, almirante?

- Sí…

- Entonces tenemos tiempo de ir con el Mayor Hunter, hacer algunas series fotográficas, tomar algunas notas y mientras él regresa de su patrullaje, la estaremos acompañando a su reunión. – Nadia les anunció, mientras ingresaba todos esos datos a su agenda electrónica. – Va a ser un buen día y nos vamos a divertir mucho… les agradecemos que nos dejen hacer esto… les aseguramos que no intervendremos en su rutina más de lo que sea absolutamente necesario.

- Ahora, solo hagan como que no estamos. – Miguel sonrió, preparando la cámara.

Rick y Lisa se miraron y comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la entrada de la base, donde correspondieron a los saludos militares que los vigías les presentaron. Una vez dentro, el Mayor Hunter se detuvo para mirar a Lisa.

- ¿Almorzamos juntos?

- Claro… ¿A las 1500 horas te parece bien?

- ¡Excelente! – Rick sonrió espontáneamente. - ¡Suerte en tú día, amor! – Se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios y murmurar un suave _"te amo"._

- Buena cacería, piloto… - Lisa susurró, sin apartar sus ojos de los de él. – Yo también te amo.

El sonido de la cámara se dejó escuchar varias veces. Lisa y Rick no pudieron evitar reír con aquello… ¡era tan irreal! Él la besó en las manos antes de que cada uno tomara su camino. Los dos reporteros iban trotando felizmente detrás del Mayor Hunter, camino a los hangares del la Base Prometheus. Lisa se detuvo a las puertas del edificio del almirantazgo y sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo divertida.

- ¡Estos van a ser unos días muy raros!

-

* * *

-

Lisa se dedicó aquella mañana a proseguir con la presentación de su proyecto de colonización espacial, que se contraponía radicalmente al proyecto bélico que el GTU sugería de salir del planeta e ir a pelear una guerra en el territorio enemigo. Lisa se oponía a tal proyecto y había dedicado todas sus fuerzas y sus mejores esfuerzos en armar un proyecto de colonización que lograra convencer a los altos mandos del GTU. Tenía un par de semanas antes de que tuviera que presentar su proyecto preliminar y aquello la tenía especialmente preocupada. Dejó de teclear en su laptop para leer las líneas que acababa de escribir:

"_La Guerra Robotech le enseñó a la humanidad una lección de humildad extremadamente dolorosa: que la raza humana no es inmortal. La Humanidad estuvo aterradoramente cerca de extinguirse cuando solamente algunos miles de hombres, mujeres y niños sobrevivieron el ataque final de Dolza al planeta Tierra. _

_El Proyecto de Emigración de la Humanidad es un proyecto por el que se aseguraría que la raza humana jamás volviera a estar otra vez tan cerca de la destrucción total. Si podemos utilizar la ciencia y la tecnología con la que contamos en estos momentos para construir una nave espacial que haga posible esta misión de exploración y colonización, se podrían enviar colonos a habitar planetas alrededor de toda la galaxia, haciendo que la raza humana no estuviera limitada a la población de un solo planeta y asegurando con esto su supervivencia. _

_El proyecto se ha mantenido secreto, pero en caso de ser aprobado se lanzaría una convocatoria para que los civiles que voluntariamente quisieran tomar parte de este viaje histórico, fueran aceptados dentro de esta colonia espacial. La población civil que esta nave sería capaz de llevar, en una ciudad construida en el interior de la nave, sería de aproximadamente 80 mil personas."_

Lisa suspiró profundamente e hizo algunos cambios en algunas palabras para que el texto sonara mejor y fuera más comprensible. Después se recargó en el respaldo de su sillón y lo giró para mirar la panorámica de Ciudad Macross que se extendía ante ella.

- Esta vez tuvimos suerte pero… ¿Qué tan cerca estamos realmente de una aniquilación total? Quisiera que los consejeros del GTU se dieran cuenta de que esta paz que estamos viviendo en estos momentos podría ser demasiado efímera. Mientras ellos piensan en la guerra, quienes vivimos la guerra en carne propia simplemente deseamos la paz. Ahora que he conocido lo que es vivir una vida tranquila no quiero regresar nunca más al pasado. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera hacerlos comprender!

El sonido del intercomunicador la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se inclinó sobre el escritorio y oprimió un botón, mientras se tallaba los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kelly?

- Almirante, le recuerdo que tiene su reunión con la gente de la universidad en 15 minutos.

- Sí, lo tengo en mente. Los atenderé en la sala de juntas pequeña… ¿Podrías llevar café, agua, galletas, lo de siempre?

- Ya lo tengo listo, almirante… uh… el Coronel Maistroff está aquí y quiere verla. Ya le dije que tiene una junta, pero dice que no tardará mucho.

- Dile que pase.

- Sí, almirante.

Lisa suspiró profundamente y se apresuró a cerrar el archivo en el que estaba trabajando en su laptop. Maistroff llamó a la puerta e inmediatamente entró, seguido de cerca por los dos periodistas. La expresión de enfado en el rostro del coronel hizo que Lisa tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reír, aunque sus labios se curvaron suavemente en una fugaz sonrisa.

- ¡Almirante Hayes! – El coronel Maistroff se cuadró formalmente ante ella.

- Descanse, coronel. – Lisa se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger las cosas que necesitaba para su reunión. - ¿En que puedo servirlo?

El sonido de la cámara fotográfica hizo que Maistroff se incomodara un poco y no supiera exactamente qué decir. Lisa lo miró y levantó las cejas, esperando que él hablara. Maistroff quería protestar por la intrusión de esos reporteros, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, sabiendo que estaban ahí por órdenes expresas del GTU. Finalmente sólo le entregó un sobre cerrado a Lisa.

- Me gustaría que leyera este memorandum… el lunes podemos hablar sobre el asunto que en él se trata.

- Me parece bien, coronel. – Lisa tomó el sobre y lo metió a su carpeta. - ¿Algo más?

- Sí, le aviso que tengo una reunión importante en la sede del GTU hoy por la tarde y mañana estaré en un seminario en el mismo sitio. Así que le informo que partiré en un par de horas.

- Gracias por avisarme, coronel… le deseo un buen viaje y nos veremos por aquí el lunes.

El coronel se volvió a cuadrar y salió de la oficina de Lisa tan pronto como ella le dijo que podía hacerlo. Ella lo miró alejarse y sonrió. Era la visita más cortés que él le había hecho en su vida… y la más corta también. Lisa sacó el memorandum del sobre y lo leyó. Era breve y básicamente le decía que debían hablar sobre algunas operaciones militares que se llevarían a cabo en la selva sudamericana. Lisa hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto, sabiendo de antemano que de alguna manera Maistroff se encargaría de inmiscuir a Rick en aquel asunto.

- ¿Cuál es su relación con el coronel Maistroff, almirante? – La voz de Nadia la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Con el coronel? – Lisa la miró y parpadeó un par de veces, pensando en una respuesta que fuera políticamente correcta. – Bueno, nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional. Es mi segundo al mando y entre los dos existe un profundo respeto. Tenemos nuestras diferencias, como todo el mundo pero creo que ambos estamos concientes de que más allá de nuestros motivos personales estamos a cargo de las Fuerzas de Defensa de la Tierra y jamás hemos perdido la perspectiva. Él es un militar de profesión con una amplia experiencia. Yo respeto eso, tanto como respeto la entrega que siempre ha mostrado estando al servicio de la RDF.

- ¿Qué clase de diferencias existen entre ustedes, almirante?

- Generalmente son diferencias de forma… porque en el fondo los dos siempre buscamos lo mismo. Quizás nuestros métodos difieren, pero las metas siempre son las mismas.

- ¿Quiere decir que no son diferencias personales?

- Creo que estando al frente de la RDF realmente no hay cabida para diferencias personales. Todos debemos mantener en mente que estamos trabajando por la misma causa y por el bien de toda la humanidad.

- Sin embargo es de todos conocido que el coronel Maistroff jamás se ha mostrado particularmente entusiasmado con la relación que usted sostiene con el Mayor Hunter, almirante. - Lisa miró a la reportera, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros y proseguir: - Al menos ese es el rumor que se corre entre los soldados y oficiales de la base.

- Ni el Mayor Hunter ni yo estamos contraviniendo ningún estatuto ni ningún reglamento de la RDF con la relación sentimental que existe entre nosotros. Por lo demás no veo porque nuestra relación debiera ser aprobada por cualquier otro oficial de la RDF¿no le parece?

Nadia se limitó a tomar nota de las palabras de Lisa, mientras sonreía levemente, aunque la sagacidad de la almirante le dijo que la reportera estaba complacida con sus respuestas. Lisa no quería comprometer su relación profesional con Maistroff, que ya era lo suficientemente tensa como estaba. Por eso decidió dar esas respuestas vagas que esperaba, no fueran malinterpretadas.

- ¡Este será el mejor reportaje de mi vida! – Nadia comentó entre dientes.

Antes de que Lisa pudiera hacer ningún comentario, un toquido leve se escuchó en la puerta, seguido de la aparición de los cabellos rubios y los ojos azules de Kelly.

- Almirante Hayes, las personas de la universidad están en la sala de juntas.

- Gracias Kelly… bien¿vamos?

- ¡Nosotros la seguimos, almirante!

-

* * *

-

La reunión con los museógrafos y restauradores que estaban a cargo de los trabajos del Museo Almirante Donald Hayes se alargó por espacio de dos horas. Lisa siempre se sentía a gusto conversando con esas personas. Ella les comentó de la visita que había hecho a las instalaciones del museo y lo complacida que estaba con todo. Se habían hecho muchos avances en los trabajos de restauración y el espacio comenzaba a verse realmente como un museo. Los encargados del proyecto agradecieron orgullosamente las palabras de la almirante.

Enseguida procedieron a mostrarle algunos planos y algunos diseños de las galerías del museo, hechos tridimensionalmente con algunos programas de computadora de última generación. Básicamente lo que le presentaron a Lisa aquella mañana fue un paseo virtual por lo que finalmente sería el museo dedicado al Acervo Hayes. Los ojos profundamente verdes de ella brillaban con emoción mientras recorrían virtualmente uno a uno los diferentes espacios del museo. Lisa hacía comentarios, los museógrafos y restauradores tomaban notas de todo lo que ella decía… había detalles que arreglar y nuevas ideas que incorporar, pero en general la almirante Hayes estaba bastante complacida con los trabajos que se estaban haciendo.

Le informaron que la restauración de las piezas del Acervo Hayes que estarían en exposición en el museo se había completado casi en un 80 por ciento en los talleres de restauración de la universidad. Le mostraron algunas fotografías y le extendieron una cordial invitación para que fuera a visitar los talleres el día que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Finalmente Lisa les habló del terreno que la ciudad les daría en donación, en el cuál podría ampliarse el área física del museo. Les habló de sus planes de utilizar esa ampliación para montar una exhibición aeroespacial de la RDF. Les comentó que pronto los VF1 comenzarían a ser retirados del servicio y que ella deseaba que se les hiciera un homenaje a esas naves que habían sido protagonistas de la Guerra Robotech. Aquella idea entusiasmó a los museógrafos, quienes de inmediato comenzaron a comentar entre sí algunas ideas que llegaban a su cabeza. El jefe del proyecto les pidió silencio y le ofreció a Lisa que para su siguiente reunión, que se llevaría a cabo el siguiente mes, le presentarían el proyecto que ella les estaba solicitando.

Después de tratar algunos asuntos generales que básicamente se referían a algunos permisos, tramites administrativos y cuestiones financieras, la reunión se dio por terminada. Mientras Lisa despedía a la delegación de la universidad, Nadia y Miguel intercambiaban sus impresiones sobre lo que habían presenciado. A cada minuto que pasaba ellos admiraban más y más a esa mujer que era la cabeza de las Fuerzas de Defensa de la Tierra… a esa leyenda llamada Lisa Hayes.

Sin embargo no tuvieron mucho tiempo para profesarle su admiración, pues debían regresar a los hangares, en donde en cualquier momento el Escuadrón Skull aterrizaría después de su patrullaje del día y ellos querían estar presentes para recibir al Mayor Hunter cuando eso sucediera.

El día transcurrió lento y sin ningún acontecimiento fuera de lo normal. Si aquellos periodistas querían ser testigos de un día normal en la Base Prometheus, sin duda habían escogido un buen día. Después de que el Mayor Hunter aterrizó, y de que una muy buena serie de fotografías fue hecha en ese momento en particular, se dirigió al entrenamiento que tenía con algunos nuevos pilotos, acompañado del comandante Sterling.

Los reporteros pudieron constatar lo que ya habían notado el día anterior, cuando habían hecho sus entrevistas: todo el personal de la RDF parecía tener una admiración y un cariño muy especial por la Almirante Hayes y el Mayor Hunter. No era solo el respeto nacido de la cadena de mando militar ni era solo la admiración que se le profesa a los héroes más condecorados de una guerra… era mucho más que solo eso. Los soldados, los oficiales, el personal administrativo, el de intendencia, todos en la base hablaban de Lisa y Rick con cariño y devoción. Sin duda habían sabido ganarse el apoyo incondicional de sus subordinados y su historia de amor era tal vez la historia mejor conocida entre los miembros de la RDF… y la más comentada.

Nadia y Miguel no podían esperar a entrevistar a aquella joven pareja al día siguiente en la intimidad de su casa, en donde podrían preguntarles sobre esa historia de amor que tanto parecía fascinar a todos los que la conocían. La oportunidad de pasar un día entero en la casa del almirantazgo con Lisa y Rick era demasiado tentadora para los periodistas… era algo que esperaban con interés y curiosidad.

Cuando los dos periodistas entraron al comedor, siguiendo al Mayor Hunter, nadie pareció inmutarse. Habían logrado su propósito de hacer que Lisa y Rick se sintieran cómodos a su alrededor, que los ignoraran e hicieran su vida cotidiana y normal… o al menos todo lo normal que fuera posible teniendo a una chica armada con una grabadora y un cuaderno de notas y a un muchacho con varias cámaras al cuello, siguiéndolos alrededor de la base militar.

El Mayor Hunter fue a saludar a Lisa con un suave beso en los labios antes de sentarse a su lado. Casi inmediatamente la mesera apareció y los dos pidieron su comida. Incluso ese detalle quedó registrado en la libreta de Nadia: pechuga de pollo a la plancha con verduras al vapor y arroz, acompañados de agua mineral con jugo de manzana para Lisa y un buen plato de espagueti a la boloñesa, una ración de papas a la francesa y una Petite Cola para Rick.

Mientras comían y conversaban de asuntos triviales que habían sucedido durante el día, distraídamente y sin darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, ambos probaban la comida del otro o se daban de comer mutuamente, con una familiaridad que para ellos ya pasaba desapercibida, pero que para los reporteros era un detalle bastante romántico de la relación que existía entre ellos. Rick se robaba una zanahoria del plato de Lisa, ella una papa frita de él… Rick le daba un poco de su espagueti con su tenedor y ella a su vez lo hacía probar un poco de su agua mineral con jugo de manzana. Y todo lo hacían de una manera tan natural y normal, que Nadia y Miguel estaban seguros que de haberles preguntado al respecto, ni Lisa ni Rick tendrían noción de que lo habían hecho.

- Supongo que eso sucede cuando uno realmente está enamorado. – Nadia le comentó a Miguel, mientras los observaban desde una mesa cercana, queriendo darles un poco de espacio.

- Sí… comienzo a comprender porqué a todo el mundo le gusta verlos juntos… su relación parece ser un verdadero aglutinante para las tropas… como una motivación, algo que los inspira. Aunque comprendo que después de la guerra en la que ellos arriesgaron sus vidas, cada minuto y cada respiración realmente son un milagro.

- ¡Míralos, son adorables! – Nadia comentó con una sonrisa. – Espero que estés tomando fotos de todo, Miguel.

- ¡Absolutamente de todo!

Los dos periodistas sonrieron al ver cómo Rick recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Lisa y ella lo acunaba casi maternalmente y lo besaba en la frente. La sonrisa que ambos tenían en sus labios y el brillo intenso y profundo de sus ojos hacían obvio el amor que existía entre ellos. Cuando Rick se separó de ella y la besó levemente en la frente, Miguel le sonrió a su compañera y le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Una foto de portada!

Después del almuerzo el mayor Hunter pasaría algunas horas en los simuladores. Lisa aún tenía que atender algunos asuntos durante la tarde. Ambos se sentían bastante más cómodos con los reporteros ahora. Nadia y Miguel iban y venían entre los simuladores, a los cuales por motivos de seguridad no tenían un acceso total, y la oficina de la Almirante Hayes.

Finalmente Rick se presentó en la oficina de Lisa cerca de las 2000 horas y ella dio por terminadas sus labores cuando lo vio aparecer en la puerta. Se veía bastante cansado, pero le sonreía con cariño.

- ¡Ya vine a sacarte de aquí, Hayes! No me obligues a hacerlo por la fuerza.

Lisa se rió y cerró su laptop, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Rick para recibirlo con un beso suave y travieso en los labios.

- ¡Vamos a casa!

El ya tan familiar _"click"_ de la cámara se dejó escuchar en repetidas ocasiones y la voz de Nadia los hizo volverse a mirar a los reporteros:

- Esta es la última pregunta del día… ¿Qué hacen unos héroes de guerra como ustedes al salir de la base un viernes por la noche?

Lisa y Rick se miraron y sonrieron. Él puso sus brazos en torno del torso de Lisa, cubriendo sus manos con las suyas, mientras ella se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo. Fue él quien contestó:

- Supongo que lo que cualquier pareja normal hace en cualquier viernes por la tarde… a veces nos detenemos a cenar en algún restaurante o salimos con los Sterling… pero por lo general vamos a casa y descansamos.

- Entonces¿A pesar de sus rangos, de su status y de todo lo que ustedes son y significan para la RFD y para la moral de las tropas, ustedes se consideran una pareja normal?

- Tan normal como cualquier otra. – Fue el turno de Lisa de responder. – Tenemos un trabajo de mucha responsabilidad que requiere que nos entreguemos por completo a él y demos siempre el cien por ciento y un poco más. Pero al salir de la base tratamos de vivir una vida normal… vamos a comprar nuestra despensa, a recoger la ropa en la tintorería, nos detenemos a comprar una nieve en el parque… las cosas que cualquier pareja normal haría.

- ¿Ustedes piensan que esa cotidianidad y sencillez que ustedes presentan convierten su relación ordinaria en una extraordinaria?

- No sé. – Lisa contestó mirando a Rick a los ojos. – Para nosotros nuestra relación sin duda es lo más extraordinario que existe en el universo pero… yo no podría decirles cuál es la percepción que tienen de nosotros las demás personas.

- Hemos hablado con mucha gente. – Miguel comentó. – Y para todos ustedes son mucho más que solamente héroes de guerra, son su motivación e inspiración… ¿Alguna vez se han puesto a pensar que es lo que inspira tanto a las personas, respecto a su relación?

- Supongo que es la magia del amor. – Rick contestó, sin poder apartar sus ojos de los de Lisa. – No estoy seguro si seamos la inspiración de alguien, pero sé que al menos para mí este amor que siento por Lisa ha sido mi motivación, mi inspiración… ella es el aire que yo respiro. Quizás las personas ven a este piloto enamorado y se dan cuenta de que el amor no es cosa de cuentos de hadas… que el amor existe y que hasta personas tan ordinarias como yo pueden encontrar un amor extraordinario en sus vidas… un amor como este.

Lisa sonreía conmovida y enternecida con las palabras de su piloto. Le acarició el rostro y él le sonrió con amor. Los dos periodistas intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas de complicidad y asintieron con la cabeza.

- Pues Almirante Hayes, Mayor Hunter… supongo que esto sería todo por el día de hoy. Queremos que pasen una noche relajada lejos de este par de sanguijuelas que han traído pegadas todo el día… les agradecemos su cooperación… Miguel y yo estamos muy emocionados con esta entrevista y les aseguramos que será la mejor que alguna vez se haya publicado en la Revista Helmantike.

- Gracias a ustedes. – Lisa les sonrió. – Entonces mañana los esperamos en la casa… ¿A qué hora llegan?

- En cuanto ustedes nos digan… tenemos mucho que conversar… y les agradecemos que nos reciban en la intimidad de su hogar.

- En tal caso¿Por qué no llegan como a las 8:30 AM? – Rick sonrió. – Les prepararemos algo de desayunar y ahí podremos comenzar a conversar¿qué dicen?

- ¿Desayuno? Pero Mayor, no debería de molestarse, nosotros—

- Rick tiene razón. – Lisa completó. – Y permítanme informarles que este apuesto caballero es un gran cocinero… no pueden perderse uno de los famosos desayunos Hunter. ¡Les va a encantar!

- En ese caso… - Nadia sonrió.

- ¡Se los agradecemos mucho! – Miguel completó. – Además de la entrevista y todo me gustaría que más tarde posaran para una sesión fotográfica ahí en su casa.

Lisa y Rick sonrieron un tanto nerviosamente, pero Miguel trató de hacer que se relajaran.

- He tomado algunas fotografías extraordinarias… pero quiero una realmente especial para la portada de la revista… les aseguro que mi cámara no muerde y además será divertido.

- De acuerdo. – Lisa movió afirmativamente la cabeza. – Los esperamos ahí en la mañana entonces.

- ¡Descansen y pasen buenas noches! Almirante Hayes, Mayor Hunter… ¡Gracias por todo!

Los dos periodistas se despidieron formalmente y salieron de la oficina, dejando a Lisa y Rick solos por primera vez en todo el día. Él no perdió tiempo y enseguida la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo y buscando ávidamente sus labios para besarla con toda la pasión, necesidad y urgencia que había estado acumulando durante el día. Lisa respondió a aquel beso de la misma manera.

- ¡Fue un día muy largo, preciosa! Te extrañé mucho.

- Y yo a ti… - Lisa siguió besándolo suavemente. - Vamos a casa… debemos descansar.

- Sí, pero primero hay que hacer una parada en el supermercado y comprar algo para preparar el desayuno de mañana. Ya no hay leche ni jugo.

- Mi cereal también se está acabando ya. – Lisa respondió pensativamente.

Rick se rió y la besó debajo de la oreja.

- ¿Tú crees que sea esto a lo que ellos se referían?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Que nuestro amor es tan extraordinario simplemente por lo ordinario que es?

- No lo sé. – Lisa lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. – Pero ¿Sabes algo¡A mi me encanta vivir esta vida normal contigo, amor!

- Y a mí contigo, Lisa… jamás pensé que el sueño más preciado de mi vida fuera vivir una vida tranquila y normal… y mucho menos pensé que ese sueño fuera a ser hecho realidad por una comadreja parlanchina como tú.

- ¡Rick Hunter! – Lisa le advirtió con una mirada asesina. – Tú jamás fuiste precisamente el caballero en dorada armadura¿sabes?

- ¿Y eso que importa? Igual conquisté tu corazón… algo debo de haber hecho muy bien¿no es así? - La besó en los labios. – Además, así como en los cuentos los sapos se convierten en príncipes cuando los besan, en esta ocasión la comadreja parlanchina se convirtió en la princesa más hermosa del universo cuando la besé. ¡Fue mágico!

- A veces no sé si debo enojarme contigo o—

Lisa no logró terminar su frase, pues los labios de él atraparon los suyos y el beso que recibió hizo que su cerebro fuera incapaz de formular ningún pensamiento coherente. Cuando se separaron, Rick le sonrió traviesamente.

- ¡Tú eres el sapo! – Protestó ella, fingiendo indignación.

- Entonces vas a tener que besarme para que me convierta en príncipe. – Le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡No tendrás tanta suerte¿Sabes algo? Tú siempre has inventado toda clase de excusas sólo para hacer que yo te bese, desde el principio… comienzo a ver un patrón…

- ¿Vas a besarme o no?

- Esta vez tendrás que ganártelo, Hunter. – Lisa le sonrió con arrogancia.

- No si puedo simplemente… robármelo.

Sin darle a Lisa la oportunidad de reaccionar, tomó su rostro en sus manos y la besó de lleno en los labios. Ella trató de oponerse a ese beso, pero su fuerza de voluntad no daba para mucho en esos casos. Ambos se estaban riendo mientras se besaban, pero finalmente aquel beso comenzó a profundizarse y a volverse tierno y cariñoso.

- ¡Te amo! – Él susurró contra sus labios antes de separarse de ella.

- ¡Y yo a ti!

Cuando se separaron, ninguno de los dos dijo ni media palabra. Rick se limitó a ofrecerle galantemente su brazo a Lisa con una sonrisa cariñosa. Ella tomó el brazo que le ofrecía y se abrazó a él, sonriéndole con amor. Los dos salieron de la oficina que quedó finalmente vacía y en penumbras mientras ellos se preparaban para disfrutar de un buen fin de semana… uno que sin duda sería extraño, pero que seguramente resultaría bastante interesante para todos.

-

* * *

-

A la mañana siguiente los reporteros acudieron puntualmente a la cita que tenían en la casa del almirantazgo. Miguel se dio gusto tomando fotografías de la propiedad mientras esperaban que abrieran la puerta. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la almirante Lisa Hayes apareciera, vestida con jeans, camiseta y sandalias. Se veía joven y muy atractiva y sin duda sus facciones parecían haberse suavizado y su dura fachada de la militar más importante de la RDF parecía haberse desvanecido junto con su uniforme. Con una sonrisa los invitó a pasar y los condujo hacia el jardín trasero de la casa, en donde estaba la terraza de las pérgolas justo frente a la alberca. Ahí el Mayor Rick Hunter, vestido con bermudas color caqui, una camiseta azul y sandalias, servía el desayuno.

- ¡Tomen asiento por favor! – Lisa les ofreció. – Y esperamos que se sientan cómodos.

- Son muy amables… gracias.

Rick y Lisa tomaron asiento justo frente a los periodistas y en pocos minutos todos estaban charlando informalmente mientras comenzaban a dar cuenta del delicioso desayuno que los anfitriones habían preparado para ellos.

- Ahora que ya no estamos en la base, creo que sería más cómodo para todos, si ustedes no tienen inconvenientes, que los llamáramos por sus nombres. – Nadia solicitó formalmente.

- No hay problema. – Lisa sonrió.

- Bien… Lisa, Rick… ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos desde el principio? Hace dos días estuvimos conversando con soldados y oficiales de la base y con civiles de la ciudad. Cuando les preguntábamos sobre ustedes, el primer comentario que invariablemente salía a colación era el de la novela Hunter-Hayes. – Nadia revisó sus notas. – Y su increíble historia de amor… nos gustaría conocer un poco más al respecto.

Lisa y Rick se miraban a los ojos sonriendo y sus manos se habían entrelazado sobre la mesa. Tan absortos estaban el uno en el otro que no se percataban del insistente sonido de la cámara fotográfica.

- Es una larga historia. – Lisa finalmente respondió. – Pero me parece que para que puedan comprenderla completamente, deberíamos comenzar desde el principio, como ustedes mismos dijeron.

- ¿Y cuál sería ese principio, Lisa? – Miguel preguntó, interesado.

- Antes de saber lo que sucedió entre nosotros, deben conocer quienes éramos nosotros antes de la guerra… antes de conocernos. – Rick completó. – Me parece que debemos comenzar por hablarles del hijo de unos granjeros que, por azares del destino, terminó siendo piloto en un circo del aire que viajaba de pueblo en pueblo…

- Y de la única hija del Almirante Donald Hayes. – Nadia miró a Lisa. – Graduada con honores de la Academia Militar, Primera Oficial del SDF-1 y la estratega más reconocida de la guerra espacial… es cierto, quisiéramos saber quienes fueron ustedes antes de verse involucrados en esta guerra, cómo fue que se conocieron y se enamoraron…

- Las cosas fueron un poco más complicadas que eso. – Lisa sonrió. – No fue tan sencillo como "conocernos y enamorarnos".

- Supongo que a eso se refieren las personas cuando hablan de la novela Hunter-Hayes.

- Así es… - Rick asintió. – Ya les explicaremos todo… aunque es un poco largo de contar.

- ¡Tenemos todo el día por delante! – Miguel sonrió, aprovechando para hacer un par de fotografías más.

- También quisiéramos saber cuál fue exactamente el papel que la señorita Lynn Minmei jugó en esta historia… su nombre parece estar relacionado a esa famosa novela protagonizada por ustedes dos.

- Les contaremos todo, en detalle.

Lisa asintió, sin poder evitar que su voz temblara un poco. Rick se apresuró a darle un apretoncito cariñoso en la mano y a sonreírle con ternura cuando ella lo miró.

- Bien… - Nadia encendió su grabadora de reportero y la colocó encima de la mesa. – En ese caso, comencemos… cuéntennoslo todo, desde el inicio. Los jóvenes han comenzado a idealizar la vida militar gracias a ustedes… tal vez no lo sepan, pero ustedes se han convertido en la mejor propaganda de la RDF. Por ello ahora queremos saber quienes son ustedes, los seres humanos y cómo comenzó esta saga…

Lisa y Rick comenzaron a hablar de su pasado familiar. El Mayor Hunter les contó sobre su infancia en la granja, sobre sus años en el circo del aire de su padre, de su relación fraternal con Roy Fokker, su hermano, maestro y tutor. Les habló de las competencias aéreas en las que participó, de la manera en cómo el destino se las arregló para que el día del despegue del SDF-1 él se encontrara en la Isla Macross… a bordo de un VF1D.

Lisa retomó el relato de Rick, recordando ese primer día y el inicio tan sinuoso de su relación… si las primeras impresiones eran las que contaban, sin duda Rick Hunter no era un experto en provocar buenas primeras impresiones… aunque ella admitía que ella tampoco había sido precisamente la mujer más educada del mundo entonces. Se habían conocido en los albores de una guerra que los llevaría a vivir situaciones que ningún ser humano había vivido antes. En esos primeros momentos ninguno de los dos había siquiera imaginado lo que llegarían a significar el uno en la vida del otro.

Nadia Ferreira le preguntó a Lisa sobre su vida, antes de la Isla Macross. Ella le contestó que en realidad no había mucho que decir. Su madre había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña y había vivido en la antigua propiedad familiar, rodeada de un séquito de sirvientes… antes de ser enviada a diferentes internados. Había entrado a la Academia Militar a muy temprana edad, siguiendo los pasos del hombre que había sido su ilusión de la infancia, su sueño de adolescente. Sin embargo pronto había comenzado a brillar con luz propia, no por ser la hija del Almirante Hayes, sino por ser ella misma, Lisa Hayes, una mujer apasionada, disciplinada, inteligente, entregada, capaz y totalmente comprometida a sus responsabilidades. Se había graduado con honores de la Academia, siendo el primer lugar de su clase.

Contra los deseos de su padre, se había unido a la rama espacial del Ejército del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, la RDF. Tras la muerte de Karl Riber, quien había sido su inspiración para unirse a la milicia, ella se había sumergido en un mundo en donde no había espacio para la vida privada, donde todo era responsabilidades y deberes que cumplir. Pronto había destacado en su brillante carrera militar y había sido elegida, por el Capitán Henry Gloval en persona, para ser la Primera Oficial del SDF-1.

Después de ese viaje al pasado de la ahora Almirante Hayes, el tema se movió hacia el terreno que en realidad interesaba a los periodistas: la saga Hunter-Hayes… la historia de amor más famosa de la Guerra Espacial.

Para entonces ya habían terminado de desayunar y se habían movido a la sala de la casa del almirantazgo en donde, en un breve receso, Lisa y Rick les mostraron a Nadia y Miguel algunas antiguas fotos familiares de los Hayes y de los Hunter. Miguel se apresuró a hacer un registro fotográfico de esas fotos que eran históricas. Después de eso, todos se instalaron cómodamente en los mullidos sillones de la sala y Rick puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lisa, acurrucándola contra su cuerpo mientras comenzaban a relatar la historia que sus huéspedes más ansiaban escuchar.

Les contaron todas sus aventuras y desventuras de principio a fin. En algunas ocasiones debieron detenerse para limpiar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, en otras ocasiones la risa era tanta, que debían hacer una pausa para tomar aire antes de proseguir con su relato. Nadia y Miguel no podían dejar de notar la química que existía entre Lisa y Rick… era algo casi mágico. Mientras los dos se turnaban para relatar su historia, hacían comentarios, complementaban las frases que el otro había dejado inconclusas o bromeaban sobre lo que estaban relatando, había cierta complicidad en ellos que parecía innata. Era como si ambos se conocieran tan bien y estuvieran tan conectados que casi parecía que uno anticipaba los pensamientos del otro. Así de bien se complementaban.

La historia de su romance, con todas sus altas y bajas, fascinó a ambos reporteros, quienes comenzaron a comprender porque esa historia provocaba tanta fascinación entre los miembros de la RDF. Era sin duda una versión moderna de un cuento de hadas.

El relato se tornó un tanto agridulce cuando finalmente llegaron al momento cumbre del mismo, el momento en que ambos finalmente habían admitido sus sentimientos y se habían confesado su amor mutuo… justo el día en que Ciudad Macross había sido atacada por Khyron… el día que el Capitán Gloval y las demás oficiales del puente del SDF-1 habían muerto, convirtiendo a Lisa en la única sobreviviente de la tragedia… "la única que aún tenía algo por lo cual vivir", según las palabras que Claudia le había dicho antes de empujarla dentro del módulo de escape.

Por unos momentos un profundo silencio se hizo entre ellos. Rick masajeaba suavemente la base del cuello de Lisa, dejándole saber sin palabras, que él estaba ahí y que ella tenía mucho por qué vivir: lo tenía a él, tenían su amor y un maravilloso futuro por delante.

Nadia trató de enfocar la conversación nuevamente y le preguntó sobre su promoción al grado de almirante y algunos otros aspectos más técnicos de la vida militar de ambos, como las muchas condecoraciones que ambos habían recibido y también el ascenso de Rick, los vuelos de pruebas, su relación con los Stonewell, los proyectos que ambos tenían en la milicia. Cuando sintió que Lisa y Rick habían vuelto a relajarse y a recuperar su buen humor, volvió a preguntarles sobre el tema que más les interesaba a ellos.

- Una vez que ambos sabían que se amaban, que ya no había necesidad de negar ni ocultar lo que sentían… ¿Cómo progresó su relación desde ese punto? Porque me imagino que las cosas no ocurrieron mágicamente entre ustedes.

- No, supongo que no. – Lisa miraba a Rick con adoración en sus ojos. – Nos costó un poco de trabajo adaptarnos a nuestra nueva vida… sobre todo aceptar el hecho de que entre nosotros había algo fuerte y profundo… algo llamado amor. Las primeras semanas fueron difíciles…

- Todo un viaje de descubrimiento. – Rick completó con una sonrisa. – Una verdadera montaña rusa de emociones… supongo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para esto. Nuestra vida había estado llena de soledad, de miseria, de dolor… y de pronto todo eso desapareció. Era difícil de aceptar, creo que el ser humano aprende a lidiar con la tristeza y el dolor… y muchas veces le teme a la felicidad.

- ¿Ese fue su caso?

- En cierta forma, sí. – Lisa le sonrió a Nadia. – Pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que ahora nos teníamos el uno al otro… antes de ser amantes fuimos amigos, muy buenos amigos y eso jamás ha cambiado… cierto día desperté y me di cuenta de que el hombre a quien amaba más que a mi vida era también mi mejor amigo, con quien podía hablar de cualquier cosa, en quien confiaba con mi vida. La transición no fue fácil, pero fue toda una aventura.

- ¿Qué pensaste tú de todo esto, Rick¿Para ti fue difícil aceptar que tu mejor amiga se había convertido no solo en tu pareja, sino además en la almirante de la RDF? Lo menciono porque para ti como hombre debe de ser un tanto difícil manejar la situación.

- No, no lo es. – Rick sonrió divertido. – Lisa siempre ha sido mi oficial superior… en el ejército y aún aquí en la casa, siempre es ella la que da las órdenes.

Ese comentario le ganó al mayor Hunter un codazo en el estómago, mientras Lisa replicaba divertida:

- Y él es quien jamás las obedece.

Todos se rieron de aquel comentario. Rick retomó la pregunta y contestó con más seriedad:

- Yo estoy muy orgulloso de Lisa y de todos sus logros. Para mí es un honor y un privilegio tenerla como mi oficial superior y como la almirante de la RDF, porque no hay en el mundo nadie en quien confíe más que en ella. Fue Lisa quien me dirigió en la mayoría de las batallas que peleé durante la guerra y yo siempre sabía que saldría vivo, si la tenía a ella siendo mis ojos… mi ángel guardián. – Rick la besó en la frente. – Jamás he tenido problemas con que ella sea mi superior… quizás lo más difícil para mi fue hacerme a la idea de que Lisa, mi amiga Lisa, con quien siempre discutía, con quien peleaba, con quien reía, quien me escuchaba cuando estaba triste, me motivaba cuando me sentía deprimido, la que siempre había estado a mi lado, en realidad me amaba… alguna vez Claudia me dijo que había personas a mi alrededor que estaban tan cerca de mi que ni siquiera las veía… Claudia tenía toda la razón del mundo.

- Pero una vez que superaron esa etapa inicial de adaptación y de cambios, su relación comenzó a madurar en el plano sentimental… ambos aceptaron su amor, se aceptaron mutuamente y… ¿Y qué sucedió después?

- Nos dimos cuenta de que simplemente no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro. – Rick contestó con una sonrisa. – Al menos yo me di cuenta de que sin ella no hay nada que realmente valga la pena en el mundo… fue entonces cuando comenzamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, conociéndonos en un plano más personal y más íntimo… y lo que había comenzado como una amistad se había convertido en amor… y ese amor se convirtió en adoración… en devoción.

- ¿Cómo fue esa experiencia para ti, Lisa?

- ¡Aterradora! – Respondió espontáneamente ella.

- ¡Hey! – Rick protestó, soltando una risita y dándole un empujón cariñoso a su prometida.

- De pronto estaba con el piloto más audaz y atractivo de toda la RDF. – Lisa le sonrió a Rick. – Súbitamente todos mis sueños se habían hecho realidad… llegué a un momento en el que pensé que todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… parecía un sueño. Yo estaba acostumbrada a que las cosas en mi vida siempre fueran efímeras. Jamás había echado raíces en ningún lado… toda la gente a la que amaba se había ido… tenía miedo… no quería emocionarme demasiado pues sentía que en cualquier momento podría abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño.

- Sin embargo es real… tan real como ese anillo de diamantes que luces en tu dedo anular… ¿Cierto?

Lisa miró su anillo y luego levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Rick que la contemplaban con adoración. Tan absortos estaban el uno en el otro que el sonido de la cámara de Miguel ya había dejado de ser registrado en su cerebro desde hacía un buen rato.

Lisa y Rick les hablaron de los inicios de su relación, de cómo las cosas habían ido evolucionando entre ellos. Habían tenido que vencer a muchos fantasmas, muchos miedos, muchas inseguridades, pero finalmente el amor se había impuesto en sus vidas, acabando con todo lo demás. Habían decidido vivir juntos… y habían decidido que querían pasar el resto de sus vidas el uno al lado del otro. Por eso habían decidido casarse.

Los dos les contaron a los periodistas la manera en cómo Rick le había propuesto matrimonio y el momento tan emocional que había sido. Tanto que las lágrimas de felicidad volvieron a anegar sus ojos. Cuando les preguntaron sobre los pormenores de la boda y la fecha en la que esta se celebraría, contestaron honestamente que no habían hecho planes todavía.

- Pero de este año no pasará. – Rick comentó, mirando intensamente a Lisa, quien se sonrojó levemente y sonrió emocionada.

Después de aquel relato tan emotivo y lleno de emoción, Nadia les preguntó sobre sus relaciones amistosas, en particular con los Sterling y claro, la noticia más reciente de la nueva prima del Mayor Hunter. Los dos se mostraron particularmente entusiastas al hablar de sus amigos, a quienes llamaron "la única familia que ahora tenían". Rick fue aún más allá al declarar que era un hombre afortunado, pues en la RDF no solo había encontrado a su prima, la sargento Kelly Hickson sino que además, después de perder a Roy Fokker, quien había sido su hermano, había encontrado a Max Sterling, a quien ahora veía y quería como a su hermano menor.

La última pregunta que Nadia tenía que hacerles fue lanzada:

- ¿Cómo se ven a ustedes mismos en 10 años?

La respuesta por parte de Lisa y Rick no se hizo esperar.

- Enamorados y felices. – Rick contestó.

- Y juntos…

No había nada más que decir. Nadia se puso de pie y le guiñó el ojo a Miguel, quien se había dedicado a tomar tantas fotografías como la rapidez de disparo de sus cámaras se lo permitiera. Ambos estaban satisfechos y muy felices con el material que habían obtenido en esos días y no podían esperar para volver a Ciudad Monumento y comenzar a trabajar en la redacción de ese artículo que seria publicado en la edición del mes de mayo de la Revista Helmantike.

- Por mi parte eso sería todo. – Nadia comentó. – Aunque me parece que Miguel todavía no termina con ustedes.

- Quisiera pedirles, si no fuera mucha molestia, que posaran para una breve sesión fotográfica. Me llevo bastante material pero quisiera algunas fotos especiales para la portada de la revista o para enfatizar algunas secciones del artículo.

- No hay problema. – Lisa sonrió, sintiéndose más cómoda y relajada. Aquella entrevista había sido casi terapéutica para ella.

- Hay que disfrutar nuestros quince minutos de fama. – Rick se puso de pie.

- Créame mayor Hunter, dudo mucho que ustedes tengan solo quince minutos de fama… ustedes son gente real, personas de carne y hueso… son héroes vivientes, leyendas de nuestro tiempo… ustedes son las personas a quienes vale la pena que nuestra juventud admire y emule.

Lisa y Rick sonrieron ante el comentario tan sincero y honesto de Nadia. Después de unos minutos todos salieron al jardín, en donde aprovechando la ropa cómoda e informal que ambos vestían, se hicieron algunas tomas relajadas de los exteriores. Más tarde Miguel les pidió que se pusieran ropa un poco más formal para hacerles unas tomas dentro de la casa. Aquello estaba divirtiendo bastante a la joven pareja. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más se relajaban frente a la cámara y habían terminado por reír alegremente y actuar juguetones, relajados y felices, casi olvidándose que estaban siendo fotografiados.

Por último Miguel les pidió que se vistiera con sus uniformes militares. Quería tener aunque fuera una serie de fotografías formales de ellos para lo que se necesitara. Después de hablar un poco, decidieron que Lisa debía ponerse su uniforme de almirante y Rick el de piloto, ya que esos uniformes eran los que mejor representaban quienes eran ellos en realidad.

Lo que nadie anticipaba era que de esa última serie de fotografías resultaría la que llegaría a ser la portada del mes de mayo de la Revista Helmantike y la que se convertiría en una de las fotografías mas famosas de la joven pareja, un verdadero icono.

Mientras Miguel se preparaba para hacer esa última serie de fotografías, Rick se sentó en un sillón sin percatarse de que Lisa se acercó a él por la espalda. Ella le pasó los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y se inclinó a besarlo suavemente en la mejilla. Miguel quiso capturar ese momento tan espontáneo, pero aunque no pudo tomar una fotografía de ese beso, la imagen que resultó fue más que excelente: Rick, en su traje de vuelo, sentado observando a Lisa con ojos llenos de amor y ternura y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, haciendo obvio el hecho de lo profundamente enamorado que él estaba de ella. Lisa, con su uniforme de almirante, detrás de él y con sus brazos en torno a sus hombros, miraba de frente a la cámara y sonreía radiantemente, como muestra inequívoca de que era absolutamente feliz en su vida… ambos eran felices.

Esa historia de amor no terminaba con el _"vivieron felices para siempre"_ de los cuentos. Donde la mayoría de las historias de amor terminaban, la suya apenas comenzaba. Para ellos los finales representaban nuevos comienzos… y cada comienzo era un mundo nuevo, un universo entero que había que explorar.

Nadie podía comprender el impacto que esa publicación tendría en los jóvenes de esa época. Lisa y Rick se convertirían en los héroes y modelos a seguir de toda una generación. Ellos eran la nueva cara de la RDF y a través de ellos una nueva generación de jóvenes valientes se enlistarían en las fuerzas de defensa. El ideal de una vida militar llena de aventuras los atraía, pero a través de la Almirante Hayes y el Mayor Hunter también sabían que no hay aventura sin sacrificio… pero que al final la recompensa bien vale la pena.

La publicación de la edición del mes de mayo del 2012 de la Revista Helmantike marcaría el inicio de una nueva era dentro de las Fuerzas de Defensa del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y convertiría a Lisa y a Rick en las figuras más admiradas y respetadas de su generación y al equipo formado por Nadia Ferreira y Miguel Santiago en una leyenda dentro del nuevo periodismo mundial. - - -

-

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Quiero aprovechar para desearles un muy feliz año nuevo a todos. El año 2006 fue extraordinario para mí en muchos sentidos y espero que el 2007 esté lleno de magia y de sorpresas para todos nosotros. Les deseo a todos un año lleno de metas alcanzadas, sueños cumplidos y grandes retos que nos hagan crecer como personas. ¡Un abrazo para todos!

Y gracias a todos los que han tenido la paciencia de seguir esta historia hasta este punto. No quisiera omitir a nadie, pero en particular quiero agradecer a las personas que siempre han estado al pie del cañón, motivándome e impulsándome a seguir adelante: Sara, Pau, Lily, Tere, Lucy, Jessica, Caty y el resto de ustedes que semana a semana me regalan un poco de su tiempo para leer cada nueva actualización y a todos los que además se toman la molestia de enviarme un mensaje, dejarme un comentario o contactarme por msn. ¡GRACIAS!

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	18. La eternidad en tu mirada

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**O o O**

* * *

- 

**La Eternidad en tu Mirada**

-

El lunes por la mañana el despertador sonó exactamente a las 6:45 AM. Rick, que descansaba boca abajo en la cama, alargó el brazo para apagarlo y refunfuñó algunas palabras incomprensibles, mientras frotaba su rostro contra la almohada. Pasaron un par de minutos y entonces tuvo que sonreír cuando sintió el peso del cuerpo de Lisa recargarse en su espalda desnuda mientras ella se inclinaba sobre él para besarlo en la mejilla.

- ¡Buenos días, dormilón!

Lisa lo saludó con una voz ronca y adormilada que él encontró absolutamente adorable. Pero ni siquiera eso logró que él abriera los ojos o que se moviera. Murmuró algunas palabras que sonaron como un _"buenos días",_ pero Lisa no podía realmente estar segura de lo que había dicho. La almirante recargó su cabeza en la espalda de Rick y suspiró profundamente, al tiempo que comenzaba a trazar líneas al azar con su dedo en la espalda del piloto, provocando que él sonriera.

- Así jamás lograré despertarme. – Rick masculló. - ¡Odio los lunes!

- La semana va a ser muy larga. – Lisa murmuró, mientras plantaba suaves besitos en la piel desnuda de su espalda.

- Sí… ¿Qué te parece si nos subimos a la Freelander y conducimos hasta quedarnos sin gasolina? Me gustaría simplemente desaparecer por un tiempo.

- La idea no es mala, pero te aseguro que de inmediato saldría la nota en el periódico: _"Almirante Hayes se fuga con Mayor Hunter, piloto estrella de la RDF"…_ ¡Un verdadero escándalo!

Rick se rió divertido y suspiró profundamente, entreabriendo los ojos pero sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba.

- ¿Crees que algún día pudiéramos tomarnos unas vacaciones, Lisa? Quiero decir, no uno o dos días de descanso, sino verdaderas vacaciones… una o dos semanas, mínimo. Tengo la impresión de que ninguno de los dos ha tomado vacaciones en todo el tiempo que hemos servido en la RDF.

- No, jamás lo hemos hecho. – Lisa respondió con un pequeño suspiro. – Espero que podamos hacerlo para nuestra luna de miel.

Rick sonrió soñadoramente al escuchar aquellas palabras. Lisa seguía besándole y acariciándole la espalda y aquello lo hacía sentir una cálida sensación de paz absoluta y amor total. Se dio la media vuelta, de manera que quedara tendido de espaldas y sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver el rostro hermoso de Lisa sobre él, con su cabello cayendo a los lados de su rostro. Le acarició la mejilla con amor y ambos se besaron suavemente.

- ¡Dios santo, Hayes! Hoy si exageraste… ¡Amaneciste más hermosa que nunca!

- Rick…

Lisa se sonrojó un poco, pero no pudo evitar el sonreír. Escondió su rostro en el cuello del piloto, mientras él la besaba repetidamente en la sien y le acariciaba el cabello.

- Cuando estoy así contigo, todo parece perfecto. – Rick comentó. – Cuando estoy aquí en nuestra casa, contigo… el mundo de allá afuera no existe. Nada me preocupa, nada me atemoriza… esta casa es como un refugio… y tú Lisa, tú eres… mi paraíso.

Lisa lo besó larga y profundamente debajo de su oreja, provocándole al piloto descargas eléctricas en todo el cuerpo.

- Lo mismo me pasa a mi, amor… desgraciadamente es hora de levantarnos y volver al mundo cotidiano. Ni siquiera quiero revisar mi agenda electrónica, sé que será una experiencia bastante aterradora.

Rick se rió y ella levantó el peso de su cuerpo, para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle con ternura. Él la miraba con adoración y le acariciaba el rostro.

- ¡Te amo! – Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo y se rieron.

- Voy a preparar el café.

Lisa anunció, besando suavemente a Rick en los labios antes de levantarse y ponerse su bata encima. Rick, con sus brazos debajo de la cabeza a manera de almohada, seguía sus movimientos sintiéndose fascinado por esa mujer a la que tanto amaba.

- Voy a darme una ducha. – Rick le informó, guiñándole el ojo. - ¿Me honraría con su compañía, almirante? No hay nada mejor que el agua caliente para comenzar el día.

Lisa se rió y asintió, mientras abandonaba la habitación.

- Te alcanzo en dos minutos, amor.

Rick se sentó en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sin apartar la mirada de la puerta por la que Lisa acababa de salir. Miró la almohada en la que ella había descansado toda la noche y la abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en ella. Estaba impregnada del aroma de Lisa y eso lo hacía enloquecer.

- ¿Quieres fruta, jugo, pan tostado…? – Escuchó a Lisa preguntarle desde la cocina.

- ¡Te quiero a ti en la ducha conmigo en un minuto, Hayes! – Le respondió.

- ¡Vaya, hoy te despertaste bastante mandoncito! – Lisa replicó.

Rick soltó una risita y alcanzó su bata de baño que estaba sobre el respaldo de una silla cercana. Se la puso y tendió la cama. Enseguida entró al baño y comenzó a afeitarse. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Lisa entrara al baño y ambos tomaran juntos su ducha matutina. Una nueva semana había comenzado.

-

* * *

- 

Un pequeño auto BMW deportivo recorría las calles de Ciudad Macross, atrayendo la atención de las personas que a esa hora pico caminaban por el centro de la ciudad, entre las tiendas y los restaurantes. En una época anterior el conductor del deportivo hubiera atrapado todas las miradas, pero ahora era más bien el auto quien atraía la atención de la gente. Un pequeño deportivo bastante pretencioso pero que obligaba a las personas a fijarse en él.

La persona que conducía aquel auto era nada más y nada menos que Lynn Minmei, la Señorita Macross en persona, quien estaba de visita en la ciudad después de una larga ausencia. Desde el final de la Guerra Robotech había estado trabajando afanosamente en volver a enderezar su carrera musical, la cual se había visto bastante afectada por los problemas que ella había tenido con su primo y apoderado Lynn Kyle. Hacía algunos meses que Vance Hasselwood, su antiguo representante había vuelto a tomar las riendas de sus negocios y de su carrera artística y al parecer todo iba sobre ruedas. Minmei se sentía segura y tranquila por primera vez en meses... quizás en años.

Sin embargo su vida profesional no parecía ir a la par de su vida personal. Había pasado los últimos tres meses metida en los estudios de grabación y cuando no estaba grabando su agenda estaba ocupada con sus preparadores físicos, con sus entrenadores, sus maestros de vocalización y canto, sus asesores de imagen y de relaciones públicas. Vance Hasselwood quería asegurarse que el regreso de Minmei a la vida pública se hiciera en grande, después de los muchos escándalos en los que se había visto envuelta con anterioridad. Todo aquello había mantenido a Minmei ocupada y por lo tanto desconectada de su vida personal. Pero ahora que por primera vez en meses tenía un momento de tranquilidad, había comenzado a sentirse abrumada y un poco deprimida.

Había ido a Ciudad Macross a firmar algunos contratos con MBS y con algunos promotores y patrocinadores. Mientras Vance se encargaba de los negocios ella había decidió ir a casa de sus tíos. No los había visto desde hacía meses. Ahí, en la soledad de su antigua habitación, comenzó a pensar en su vida, en lo vacía que la sentía y en todo el tiempo y las oportunidades que había desperdiciado. Hacía un par de días había recibido una llamada al celular, lo cuál la había molestado bastante, pues su número se suponía que era privado. No le sorprendió que esa información se hubiera infiltrado en la prensa y de hecho había exigido que su número fuera cambiado al día siguiente... sin embargo el motivo de la llamada era lo que más le había molestado.

Había sido hecha por una periodista... alguien con un nombre latino que en realidad no lograba recordar y que trabajaba para una revista con un nombre extraño que no le era familiar. Quería hacerle unas preguntas sobre su relación con Rick Hunter. Minmei había dado por terminada la llamada. Ese era un tema que no quería discutir. Pero desde ese día no había dejado de pensar en Rick... había sido demasiada coincidencia que justamente cuando ella estaba en Ciudad Macross hubiera recibido esa llamada... ¿Podría significar algo¿Por qué estaban preguntando específicamente sobre ese tema en esos momentos?

Mientras conducía su auto sin una dirección específica, Minmei no podía dejar de pensar que quizás... tal vez hubiera la posibilidad de que Rick y Lisa hubieran... ¿Sería posible que su relación no hubiera funcionado y ahora Rick estuviera interesado en volver con ella? Era la única explicación que ella encontraba a esa llamada tan insistente... la última vez que los había visto ambos se notaban enamorados y felices. La imagen de Rick besando a Lisa fuera de la base militar era una que Minmei había intentado por meses quitarse de la cabeza, sin éxito. Las cosas cambiaban, la vida era mutable y bastante voluble. ¿Podría ser que ya hubiera pasado el calor y la emoción del primer momento y Rick se hubiera dado cuenta que en realidad su amor pertenecía a Minmei y no a Lisa Hayes?

Sin siquiera proponérselo, Minmei se dio cuenta de que su auto estaba justo fuera de la casa Rick. Detuvo el motor y observó la casa por unos momentos. Era de noche y había algunas luces encendidas. Ella podía ver a través de las cortinas una figura moviéndose por la casa. Suspiró profundamente, tratando de decidir si era una buena idea llamar a la puerta o si debería simplemente conducir de vuelta a casa de sus tíos. Un impulso que era más fuerte que ella la hizo salir del auto y caminar resueltamente hacia la entrada de la casa, forzándose a sí misma a no pensar en nada. Ya cuando tuviera a Rick frente a ella improvisaría lo que le diría... porque ni siquiera estaba segura de qué era lo que quería decirle.

Respiró profundamente y llamo a la puerta de manera decidida y mostrando una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir. Mientras esperaba que abrieran la puerta, se acomodó el cabello y se obligó a sonreír la mejor sonrisa que tenía en su repertorio. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera lentamente y la cabeza rubia de una chica apareciera frente a ella, observándola con unos ojos profundamente azules y una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad en el rostro.

- ¡Hola Ri—!

El saludo de Minmei quedó en el aire y sus ojos se entrecerraron para observar a la muchacha que estaba frente a ella, vestida con unos shorts y una camiseta de la Academia Militar. Los ojos de Minmei subieron para revisar el número 251 de la casa de Rick... no, no se había equivocado, ese era el lugar pero... ¿Quién era esa mujer que vestía tan informalmente en casa del piloto y que además se tomaba la libertad de incluso atender la puerta?

_- ¿Será cierto?_ – Pensó Minmei. - _¡Rick y Lisa deben de haber terminado! Ahora él debe de estar saliendo con esta chiquilla... demasiado desaliñada... muy simple... definitivamente no es rival para mí. _

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Kelly finalmente habló, sabiendo perfectamente bien quien era la persona que estaba en su puerta, pero sin querer darle el gusto de que ella pensara que era tan importante que era reconocida por todo el mundo en todos lados.

- Yo... quisiera hablar con el teniente—eh—capitán Hunter.

Kelly se recargó en el marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, mirando a Minmei de la cabeza a los pies con una mirada de hielo que a la Señorita Macross no le gustó. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella chiquilla no supiera quién era ella?

- No encontrará al _Mayor Hunter_ en este lugar. – Kelly respondió con indiferencia. - ¿Quién lo busca?

- ¿Quién? – Aquella mocosa estaba logrando exasperar a Minmei. - ¿No sabes quien soy yo?

- Hmmm... ¿Debería saberlo¿Usted sabe quien soy yo?

- ¡Eres una chiquilla malcriada! Quiero ver a Rick y quiero verlo ahora... él sabe perfectamente bien quien soy yo y se molestará bastante contigo cuando le diga la manera en cómo me estás tratando, así que más te vale que—

- El Mayor Hunter está en _su casa_ con la Almirante Hayes.

Minmei se detuvo de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente cuando escuchó aquello... ¿Rick en _su casa_ con Lisa? Pero... si _su casa_ era aquella... ese era el lugar en donde ella había pasado la navidad del año anterior. Conocía el lugar demasiado bien. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

- ¿Rick y... Lisa? – Minmei balbuceó. – Ellos... ¿siguen juntos¿Se casaron?

Kelly sonrió de oreja a oreja y se encogió de hombros.

- Están juntos y felices... muy enamorados. Hace meses que viven juntos y están comprometidos... la boda será muy pronto.

- ¿... boda? – Minmei preguntó como si no conociera el significado de aquella palabra. - ¿Pronto¿Se van a casar¿Qué tan pronto?

Kelly sonrió.

- Muy pronto... con lo enamorados que están no creo que quieran dejar pasar mucho tiempo. Además hacen una pareja muy linda y el Mayor Hunter ama a la Almirante Hayes como yo jamás he visto que un hombre ame a una mujer, ellos...

- ¿Dónde viven? – Minmei la interrumpió de golpe.

- Lo siento, pero esa es información que no estoy autorizada a darle.

- ¡Soy amiga de ellos, claro que puedes darme esa información!

- Si es su amiga¿Por qué nos les pregunta a ellos directamente?

Minmei hizo una mueca y un gruñido de frustración escapó de sus labios al tiempo que se daba la media vuelta y se alejaba de ahí.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Kelly gritó. – Para avisarles que vino a buscarlos...

- ¡Mocosa insufrible! – Minmei murmuró antes de subirse a su auto y arrancar con un rechinido de llantas.

Kelly la miró alejarse, riéndose divertida con lo irreal de todo aquel asunto. Hacía unos meses si alguien le hubiera dicho que Minmei se aparecería de pronto en la puerta de su casa, ella hubiera pensado que aquello era una broma, pero ahora...

Súbitamente su sonrisa fue reemplazada por un gesto de preocupación, mientras volvía a toda prisa al interior de la casa para ponerse unos pantalones de ejercicio y sus zapatos tenis.

- ¡Debo avisarles a Lisa y Rick! Estoy segura de que ella va a ir a buscarlos y más vale que estén prevenidos... no entiendo como es que Rick pudo haber estado enamorado de alguien como Minmei. Viéndola de cerca ni siquiera es tan bonita... ¡Nah! No creo que haya estado enamorado, era solo un capricho... él sólo ama a la almirante Hayes, siempre ha sido así.

Kelly salió de su casa, agarró la bicicleta que estaba recargada en su buzón de correos y a toda velocidad se dirigió a la casa del almirantazgo. Debía poner sobre aviso a Lisa y a Rick de lo que había sucedido esa noche en su casa.

-

* * *

- 

La almirante Hayes tarareaba una canción mientras ponía la mesa. Había salido temprano de la base ese día y había aprovechado para preparar la cena. Rick estaba en el estudio, totalmente enfrascado en los manuales del VF4 que estaba leyendo, en donde se especificaban todos los protocolos del siguiente vuelo de pruebas, que básicamente consistiría en la transformación del aparato en sus diferentes modalidades. No sería complicado en realidad, pero él no quería pasar nada por alto.

- ¡Ya vente a cenar, Rick! – Lisa lo llamó desde la terraza de las pérgolas, en donde ella había servido la cena en aquella tibia noche de abril.

- ¡Voy! – Replicó el piloto, bajando los pies de encima del escritorio y sin dejar de leer el manual que traía en las manos.

Lo que realmente lo sacó de su lectura fue el sonido insistente del timbre de la puerta. Dejó el manual a un lado y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

- ¡Yo abro! – Anunció. - Debe ser Max... – Pensó para sí mismo.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el rostro sudoroso de Kelly, quien se veía bastante agitada. Rick ladeó la cabeza, examinándola con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Qué hiciste y quién te está correteando esta vez¡Estás hecha un desastre!

- Vine en bicicleta desde la casa... – Kelly le informó. – Hay algo importante que tengo que decirles.

Lisa había aparecido en el pasillo y observaba a Kelly con cierta preocupación reflejada en sus ojos. Rick se hizo a un lado para que su prima pasara a la casa y ella así lo hizo, cuadrándose ante Lisa de una manera automática en cuanto la vio frente a ella.

- ¡Almirante...!

- ¡Hola Kelly¿Recuerdas lo que te he dicho sobre la manera en que debes de llamarme cuando no estemos de servicio?

- Si almirant—es decir, Lisa... – Kelly se sonrojó.

- Estábamos a punto de cenar... pasa. – Lisa la invitó.

- No, yo—en realidad lo que tengo que decirles no tomará mucho tiempo y... no quiero interrumpirlos, yo...

- ¡No estás interrumpiendo nada! – Lisa le puso una mano en el hombro y la condujo a la terraza. – Siempre es agradable tener invitados para la cena.

- Sí, es divertido poder molestar a alguien.

Rick le jaló juguetonamente la gorrita tipo militar que Kelly siempre usaba, bajándola hasta taparle los ojos. Ella replicó con una risita, mientras Lisa rodaba los ojos y no podía evitar el sonreír.

Sin embargo, unos minutos más tarde aquella sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro después de escuchar lo que Kelly había ido a decirles. Los tres estaban sentados en la terraza, cerca de la alberca y el silencio que de pronto se había hecho en aquel lugar era profundo y casi doloroso.

- Pero — ¿Estás completamente segura de que era ella? – Rick preguntó bastante sorprendido.

- ¡Absolutamente¿Quién no conocería la cara de Minmei¡Sale hasta en las cajas de cereales!

- Eso es cierto. – Concedió Rick.

- Me tomó por sorpresa y no supe que hacer... lo único que pensé es que debía avisarles que ella está en la ciudad y que te está buscando, Rick... creo que es mejor estar sobre aviso.

- Sí, te lo agradezco mucho, Kelly.

La sargento Hickson paseó su mirada entre Rick y Lisa. Él se notaba preocupado y nervioso pero la reacción de la almirante era más notoria pues aunque no había hecho comentario, sus ojos verdes se veían tristes, tan tristes como Kelly no recordaba haberlos visto nunca. Rick puso su mano sobre la de Lisa y se la llevó a los labios para besarla con cariño.

- Todo va a estar bien, amor. No creo que debamos de preocuparnos por nada. Tú sabes en dónde está mi corazón y a quién pertenece.

- No dudo de ti, Rick. – Lisa trató de sonreírle. – No niego que de pronto me sentí algo celosa pero... supongo que es natural.

- ¿Celosa? – Rick sonrió una pequeña sonrisa arrogante, sintiendo una íntima satisfacción al pensar que Lisa sentía celos por él. - ¿Qué tan celosa?

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo regañó, pero sonrió. - ¡Eres una rata!

- Lisa, no tienes nada que temer y no tienes porqué sentirte celosa tampoco. Además no creo que Minmei vaya a aparecerse en la puerta de esta casa, es demasiado orgullosa para eso. Y aunque lo hiciera... tú eres el amor de mi vida, eres mi prometida... debes de confiar en mí.

- Confío en ti, amor. – Lisa lo miró a los ojos. – Ni siquiera es ella la que me preocupa... es que a como están las cosas en estos momentos, cualquier movimiento en falso que hagamos se convertirá en un chisme, tú lo sabes. Tenemos a la prensa sobre nosotros, a Maistroff, a todo el mundo... eso es lo que en realidad me preocupa.

- Pues no dejaremos que haya ningún malentendido... Kelly¿Te dijo Minmei si iba a intentar hablar conmigo?

- No, no me dijo nada... pero se veía bastante ansiosa... yo estoy segura de que intentará contactarte, Rick... llámalo intuición femenina, pero sé que lo hará.

- Yo pienso lo mismo que Kelly. – Lisa asintió.

- ¡Pues si lo hace no pienso hablar con ella, la voy a despedir de inmediato! – Rick contestó defensivamente.

- El problema es el sólo hecho de que alguien los viera juntos, Rick. Sería un chisme en toda la ciudad... en estos momentos lo que menos necesitamos es darle armas a Maistroff o a la prensa. – Lisa respondió pensativamente.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer entonces? – Rick preguntó con cierta nota de ingenuidad e inocencia en su voz que hizo que Lisa sonriera.

- Si Minmei te contacta, invítala a cenar... aquí en la casa.

La expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad que había aparecido en el rostro de Rick y Kelly con las primeras palabras de Lisa desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido cuando escucharon su última frase. El piloto sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Bien jugado, Hayes! Una cena formal aquí en la casa teniéndonos a ambos como anfitriones no puede dar pie a ningún chisme o malentendido. ¡Por eso te amo tanto; eres muy inteligente!

Rick se acercó a ella para besarla suavemente en los labios y Lisa correspondió a aquel beso, sonriendo traviesamente.

- ¿Sólo por eso?

- Hmmm... por eso y por mil cosas más... pero no me hagas hablar enfrente de los niños.

Rick le guiñó el ojo, provocando una risa sincera y espontánea tanto en Lisa como en Kelly. La almirante lo besó en la mejilla y se dirigió a su asistente:

- Kelly, si Minmei hablara a la oficina...

- ¿Sí...?

- ¡Olvídalo! – Lisa suspiró pensativa. – No va a hablar a la oficina... en realidad todo está en tus manos, Rick.

- No te voy a defraudar, Lisa... espero que no tenga que encontrarme con ella pero... en cierta manera sería bueno para todos¿No te parece? Creo que cerraríamos un ciclo... pondríamos un punto final a una etapa de nuestras vidas.

- Sí, tienes razón. No tuvimos mucho tiempo de hablar aquel día, tras el ataque de Khyron... supongo que sería sano para todos pero... con Minmei uno nunca puede estar seguro de nada.

- ¡No te preocupes, preciosa! Te aseguro que no sucederá nada malo... yo soy tuyo y eso es todo lo que importa. – Rick le besó la mano a Lisa. – Eres mi prometida y vamos a casarnos.

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió con amor. Ambos compartieron un beso rápido pero lleno de cariño y después decidieron que ese era todo el tiempo que esa noche le dedicarían a Minmei. No debían darle a ese asunto más importancia de la que en realidad tenía. Siguieron cenando, disfrutando del clima tan benigno y la noche estrellada y la conversación en pocos minutos giraba en torno a viejas historias familiares de Rick y Kelly, quienes aún tenían mucho que compartir. La velada fue muy agradable, conversaron, se rieron y pasaron unos momentos en familia antes de que Kelly decidiera que era hora de volver a casa.

Insistió en lavar los platos antes de irse a pesar de las negativas de los anfitriones. Lisa le dio un envoltorio con lo que había sobrado de la cena para que se lo desayunara, lo cual Kelly agradeció con alegría. Aquello le ahorraría tiempo en la mañana. Poco después la sargento regresaba a su casa, pedaleando vigorosamente mientras sonreía y tarareaba una canción. Se sentía bien tener una familia... sobre todo si esa familia eran Lisa y Rick, las dos personas que ella más admiraba en todo el universo y a las cuales era leal a morir.

¡Si Minmei intentaba algo en contra de ellos, tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver! A ella no le importaría ponerle un ojo morado a la estrellita, aunque fuera enviada al calabozo, si con ello lograba mantenerla alejada del Mayor Hunter y de la Almirante Hayes.

-

* * *

- 

Rick salió al jardín y se recargó en la puerta mientras observaba a Lisa, quien sentada en el sillón mecedor estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Las notas suaves y melódicas de una canción llegaban a ellos desde la sala, donde la puerta corrediza estaba parcialmente abierta. La noche era oscura y la terraza estaba solamente iluminada por la luz mortecina de algunas velas aromáticas que Lisa siempre mantenía por ahí.

_In morning dew_ (En la bruma de la mañana)  
_A glorious scene came through _(Apareció una gloriosa escena)  
_Like war is over now _(La Guerra ha terminado)  
_I feel I'm coming home again_ (Y siento que voy de vuelta a casa)

_Pure moments of thought_ (Momentos de la más pura meditación)  
_In the meaning of love_ (en el significado del amor)  
_This war is over now _(Esta Guerra ya ha terminado)  
_I feel I'm coming home again _(siento que voy de regreso a casa)

Rick conocía muy bien esa canción. A Lisa le gustaba mucho pero siempre la ponía sentimental pues la relacionaba con el fin de la guerra y todo lo que había tenido que sacrificar… pero a la vez todo lo que ambos habían ganado. Era una canción bastante agridulce y muy hermosa. Rick sabía que ella la escuchaba cuando se ponía nostálgica.

- Lisa… - Rick se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. - ¿Estás bien? Es tarde, deberías de venir conmigo a la cama.

- No podía dormir. – Lisa replicó, sin dejar de mirar las estrellas.

Rick levantó la mirada y estuvo a su lado en silencio por unos momentos, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para decir lo que tenía que decir. Finalmente sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro hermoso y dulce de la mujer a la que amaba más que a su vida y su mano buscó la de ella. Sus dedos se entrelazaron casi como un reflejo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de la almirante.

- No es lo que piensas, Rick.

Lisa habló antes de que él pudiera hacerlo. Esa era una de las cosas que jamás dejarían de impresionarlo, la manera en como ella siempre estaba un paso delante de él.

- No quiero que las cosas sean así entre nosotros, Lisa… no quiero que tú te pongas tensa, triste o celosa cada vez que ella esté cerca. Para mí no hay otra mujer en el universo más que tú, mi amor. Después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos creo que tú ya debes de haber comprobado por ti misma que cuando te digo que te amo, te lo digo con el corazón.

- Jamás he dudado de ti ni del amor que me profesas, Rick.

- ¿Pero…?

- No hay '_peros_'. – Lisa sacudió la cabeza. – Tal vez fueron solo los recuerdos que de pronto se desbordaron en mi mente y… me puse un poco nostálgica, eso es todo.

Rick asintió, pero no hizo ningún otro comentario. Se hizo un nuevo silencio entre ellos, el cuál fue roto por el Mayor Hunter después de algunos minutos.

- A veces yo también recuerdo el pasado… pero yo no siento nostalgia… lo que estoy viviendo ahora, lo que TÚ me estás haciendo vivir ahora es un sueño para mi, mi cielo… un sueño del que no quiero despertar. Simplemente no quiero perderme un sólo segundo de los que puedo vivir a tú lado y compartir contigo y no quiero manchar esta felicidad con el dolor que tanto daño nos hizo antes. Quisiera que tú pudieras sentir lo mismo que yo, Lisa.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió desde el fondo de su alma.

_An arrow of freedom_ (Una flecha de libertad)  
_Is piercing my heart_ (Me ha atravesado el corazón)  
_Breaking chains of emotion _(Rompiendo las cadenas de las emociones)  
_Give a moment to pray_ (Y dándome un momento para orar)  
_For lost innocence to find its way_ (Por que la inocencia perdida encuentre su camino de regreso)

_Fields of sensation_ (Campos de sensaciones)  
_A cry in the dark_ (Un grito en la oscuridad)  
_Hope is on the horizon_ (La esperanza está en el horizonte)  
_With a reason to stay_ (Con una razón para quedarse)  
_And living for a brand new day_ (Y vivir un nuevo día)

("**War is Over"** – Sarah Brightman & Kadim Al- Sahir.)

-

- Tú eres mi esperanza, Rick. – Lisa le respondió con sinceridad. – Tú eres mi razón para vivir… para seguir adelante y enfrentar todos los retos de cada nuevo día.

Rick la miró profundamente a los ojos. Aquel duelo de miradas se prolongó por varios minutos, hasta que él se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios.

- Lisa, yo veo la eternidad en tu mirada, siento el mañana en tus labios y encuentro mi destino en tus brazos… ¡Tú te has convertido en la sangre en mis venas, en el aire que respiro! Jamás, jamás dudes del amor que siento por ti. Tú, Lisa Hayes, eres el amor de mi vida.

- ¡Rick…!

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Lisa, pero la sonrisa que apareció no sólo en sus labios sino también en sus ojos, contradijo aquella lágrima que Rick limpió con su pulgar antes de acercarse a ella y rozar suavemente sus labios con los de él, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para besarla. Ella respondió echando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del piloto y atrayéndolo a ella para fundirse en un beso profundo y en un abrazo cálido y lleno de amor.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se sonrieron traviesamente. Rick se puso de pie y la tomó de las manos para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella colocó las manos de él en su cintura, lo cuál Rick tomó como señal para abrazarla estrechamente contra su cuerpo.

- Me gustaría poder explicarte lo que siento por ti. – Rick susurró vehementemente contra los labios de ella. – Me gustaría que pudieras entrar en mi corazón y sentir el amor que te tengo, Lisa.

- A mi me gustaría que me lo demostraras, Rick. – Ella le respondió con una nota de travesura en su voz.

– ¿Ves esa estrella allá arriba? Aquella en el cenit… - Fue su respuesta.

- La veo…

- Es allá a donde pienso llevarte esta noche, Lisa.

Rick la miró con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios y ella se sonrojó levemente, pero el brillo que apareció en sus ojos fue más elocuente que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber dicho. No hubo necesidad de más palabras; después de unos segundos los dos entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a su recamara… tenían muchos motivos para levantarse cada mañana y vivir cada nuevo día como si fuera el único, pero esa noche el único motivo que existía entre ellos era su amor, un amor profundo e intenso.

Esa noche el Mayor Hunter llevó a la Almirante Hayes a donde ella quería ir y aún más allá… ambos llegaron juntos al límite del infinito, en donde pudieron vislumbrar por un segundo un atisbo de la eternidad.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente en la oficina de Rick, el comandante Sterling jugueteaba distraídamente con una lata vacía de Petite Cola mientras trataba de procesar toda la información que su amigo le acababa de dar.

- ¡Vaya! – Dijo después de un momento. – Así que el gorrioncito simplemente no parece comprender que ella ya es chisme del periódico de ayer… debe de entender las cosas y no estarse inmiscuyendo en tú vida, Rick. Creo que hay conceptos que son muy difíciles de entender para ella.

- Sí, supongo que sí. – Rick se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y se estiró perezosamente. – Quizás después de lo que Kelly le dijo decida volver por donde vino. No me ha llamado y no ha tratado de contactarme. Pero Lisa tiene razón, debemos ser muy cuidadosos, no quiero que esto se convierta en un rumor ni en nada que pueda dañar a Lisa.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- Al principio pensé en simplemente negarme a hablar con ella. Pero ahora ya he meditado mejor las cosas, Max… necesito cerrar este capítulo de mi vida y ponerle un punto final a mi historia con Minmei. Siento que necesitamos hablar y dejar las cosas bien en claro.

- ¿Y qué le piensas decir?

- Que no voy a permitir que ella se aparezca en mi vida cada vez que venga a Ciudad Macross o cada vez que se sienta sola o deprimida… y no lo voy a permitir porque no quiero causarle ningún tipo de preocupación a Lisa. Sé que a ella aún le duelen esas viejas heridas y no voy a permitir que Minmei venga a abrir lo que apenas está sanando. Quiero hablar con ella, Max… quiero decirle lo que pienso y que ella sepa cual es mi posición y que yo haría cualquier cosa en el universo por proteger a Lisa. No pienso permitir que Minmei sea un fantasma en la vida que comparto con esa mujer tan maravillosa y tan hermosa a la que tanto amo.

- ¡Excelente, Rick¡Así se habla! Pienso que eso es exactamente lo que debes hacer… hablar por lo claro, de frente, llamando a las cosas por su nombre para que no le quede ninguna duda.

- Así es… y así lo haré, Max. Lisa ya sufrió lo suficiente por mi culpa, no pienso causarle más dolor ni más penas. Ella lo es todo para mí, hermano… ¡Todo!

Max sonrió e iba a decir algo más, pero el altavoz de la pista de vuelo anunció que los miembros del Escuadrón Skull deberían alistarse para su patrullaje del día. Automáticamente los dos pilotos se pusieron de pie.

- No sé porqué sigues haciendo esto, Rick. – Max le sonrió a su amigo. – Con tu rango ya no tienes ninguna necesidad de arriesgarte cada día en los patrullajes… podrías quedarte en tu oficina tranquilamente a ver el techo.

Rick soltó una risita y le dio unas palmadas a Max en la espalda.

- ¿Y perderme toda la diversión¡Nah! Además tú sabes que volar es mi vida… bueno, al menos es mi segunda actividad favorita y la única que hace que el tiempo pase de prisa mientras no puedo estar con Lisa.

- … para practicar tu primera actividad favorita.

Rick se sonrojó levemente y se rió, al tiempo que le lanzaba un puñetazo a su amigo directo al estómago.

- ¡Eres un demonio, Sterling!

- ¡Hey! – Max recordó algo de pronto. – No quisiera importunarlos pero ¿recuerdas que Miriya y yo tenemos que volar esta tarde con los nuevos pilotos en ese vuelo de evaluación?

- No lo hemos olvidado, Max. – Rick sonrió comprensivo. – Nosotros recogeremos a Dana y la llevaremos a casa… Lisa está muy emocionada con la idea.

- ¡Gracias Rick! Pasaremos a recogerla alrededor de las 8 o 9 de la noche… y espero que su casa aún siga de una pieza y ustedes dos vivos… pero tómenlo como un entrenamiento para lo que algún día vendrá.

Max le guiñó el ojo. Rick se rió y le pasó la mano por los hombros a su amigo, mientras ambos se dirigían a la pista y hablaban amigablemente de temas triviales mientras se alistaban para despegar. Minutos después los VF1 del legendario Escuadrón Skull con su nave insignia, el Skull Uno, al frente se elevaban majestuosamente en el cielo profundamente azul de finales de abril.

-

* * *

-

Durante un par de horas el pequeño BMW deportivo había estado estacionado justo frente a la Base Prometheus, en un lugar estratégico desde el cuál Minmei podía observar a todos los que entraban y salían de la base por la puerta principal y el estacionamiento. Sabía que Rick estaba en aquel lugar y sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que verlo salir. Había pasado el día entero tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para llamarlo por teléfono pero no lo había hecho. Tenía que verlo, mirarlo a los ojos y ver si era verdad lo que decían, que estaba feliz y enamorado de Lisa Hayes.

En algún profundo rincón de su corazón Minmei siempre había tenido la esperanza secreta de que aquello no funcionaría… es decir, Rick y Lisa no parecían tener nada en común, fuera de la vida militar. Ella era más grande que él, demasiado formal e intransigente. ¿Cómo es que un piloto rebelde e informal como Rick podía estar con alguien como ella? Era algo que Minmei jamás lograría entender. Sin embargo, tras un par de meses de ausencia en Ciudad Macross todo parecía haberse desquiciado… ¿Cómo podía ser posible que ahora estuvieran comprometidos? Ella siempre había pensado que Rick Hunter era incapaz de comprometerse a una relación, mucho menos a un matrimonio. ¿Acaso era este el mismo Rick que ella recordaba, pensativo y taciturno, mirando a la ventana mientras jugaba con un avioncito de juguete después de que ella le había propuesto matrimonio?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio aparecer a Rick en la puerta de la base. Una sonrisa pasó por sus labios, pero desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido. El piloto lucía apuesto, como siempre, en su impecable uniforme militar… pero llevaba en los brazos a un bebé.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Minmei pensó, mientras involuntariamente los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Rick cargaba a la pequeña Dana, mientras esperaba que Lisa terminara de hablar con los guardias de la entrada a quienes les daba algunas recomendaciones. La bebita se reía, gritaba y pataleaba emocionada mientras Rick jugaba con ella, levantándola sobre su cabeza y haciéndola girar como si fuera un avión en pleno vuelo. Cuando la bajó, la acomodó en sus brazos y Dana, aún emocionada, comenzó a jalarle los mechones de cabello que le caían sobre los ojos.

- ¡Ow, ow, ow…¡Cuidado con eso! – Rick reía divertido. - ¡Lisa, necesito ayuda!

Lisa se acercó a su prometido, sonriendo tiernamente.

- Ven acá, chiquita… sé que es divertido jugar con tu tío Rick, pero alguien debe de ser nuestro conductor designado.

La bebita prácticamente se arrojó a los brazos de Lisa, quien se había convertido en la tía favorita de Dana, y la abrazó alrededor del cuello, dándole un húmedo beso de bebé en la mejilla. Lisa se rió y le acarició el cabello suave y sedoso mientras Rick no podía dejar de mirarlas con una mirada tierna y llena de amor.

- Tenemos que pasar por el supermercado para comprar algo de jugo y comida para bebé, amor. – Lisa le informó. – No creo que tengamos nada en la casa y Dana puede tener hambre.

- Sí, creo que una parada de emergencia será necesaria entonces.

Rick se inclinó sobre Lisa para besarla suavemente en la frente. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, sonriendo con ternura y el piloto no pudo evitar el buscar los labios de su almirante. Fue un beso rápido, pues la pequeña Dana comenzó a reír emocionada y a tratar de atrapar otra vez el cabello de Rick.

- ¡Hey! – Protestó él con una risita, haciéndole cosquillas en el estomago a la bebita. - ¿Qué hace que mi cabello sea tan irresistible para las mujeres?

Dana se estaba carcajeando y moviéndose como un gusanito en los brazos de Lisa. Apartó las manos de su tío Rick de su estómago y comenzó a hacer burbujas de saliva. Los dos oficiales se rieron y Rick puso su mano en el hombro de Lisa para conducirla hasta la Freelander que se encontraba cerca de ellos y ayudarla a subir.

Minmei había visto toda la escena desde su automóvil. Ahora las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Rick y Lisa realmente se veían muy enamorados y felices y el verlos en aquella situación tan íntimamente cotidiana le había provocado un fuerte dolor en el corazón.

La Freelander salió del estacionamiento y Minmei se sorprendió al ver la clase de auto que ahora Rick estaba conduciendo… ella aún recordaba cuando iba a visitarla montando una bicicleta. A ella le parecía vergonzoso verlo llegar así y en alguna ocasión le había pedido que mejor fuera caminando o se consiguiera un jeep militar. No recordaba ninguna otra visita de Rick después de aquel incidente, pero seguramente debió haber sido porque fue en la misma época en la que ella había ganado el concurso de Señorita Macross… ¡Aquellos habían sido buenos tiempos!

Sin siquiera percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, Minmei comenzó a seguir a la Freelander por las calles de Ciudad Macross. Se detuvo en el estacionamiento del pequeño supermercado donde Lisa y Rick generalmente hacían sus compras. Los vio bajar del auto y vio como Lisa puso a la bebita en el suelo. Ella la tomó de una mano y Rick hizo lo mismo con la otra y los siguió con la mirada mientras los tres caminaban lentamente hacia la entrada del supermercado. Lisa y Rick se lanzaban miradas llenas de cariño y amor y se sonreían con alegría.

- Él jamás me miró de esa manera… jamás me sonrió así… - Minmei pensó amargamente.

Los esperó pacientemente en el auto. Ellos salieron del supermercado media hora más tarde. Rick cargaba a la pequeña, que se había quedado dormida en su hombro, mientras Lisa llevaba una bolsa de papel con la despensa que habían comprado. Colocaron la bolsa en la parte trasera de la camioneta y Rick subió al asiento del pasajero, mientras era el turno de Lisa de conducir. Ambos se seguían sonriendo, sin dejar de hablar ni un solo minuto. Parecía que sus temas de conversación eran inagotables.

- Rick jamás hablaba mucho cuando estaba conmigo. – Minmei pensó. – Generalmente se quedaba callado y dejaba que fuera yo quien hablara… ¡Está tan cambiado! Lisa lo ha cambiado demasiado… ¡Y se ve tan apuesto y tan atractivo! Aún recuerdo al adolescente que yo conocí… ¡Era tan diferente al hombre en el que ahora se ha convertido! Sin duda los años te han sentado bien, Rick… eso es algo de lo que no muchas personas pueden presumir.

Dentro, muy dentro de ella tuvo que admitir que Lisa Hayes no lucía mal en lo absoluto. Se veía relajada, contenta… incluso atractiva. Sin embargo era algo que jamás diría en voz alta… jamás admitiría que Lisa y Rick hacían una bonita pareja… por más cierto que aquello fuera.

Siguió a la Freelander hasta que esta salió de las calles transitadas de Ciudad Macross y tomó una avenida tranquila y sin tráfico que conducía a una zona residencial. Ahí se hacía difícil seguir a aquella camioneta sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, así que decidió simplemente pasar de largo por la casa en donde se había detenido. Una casa situada en lo alto de una pequeña colina, desde donde se tenía una vista privilegiada de Ciudad Macross. Minmei siguió de largo, pero pudo observar de rápido esa casa, no muy grande ni ostentosa, pero bonita.

- Sin duda es mejor que la caja de zapatos donde Rick solía vivir. – Pensó para sus adentros. – Aunque nada comparado con la mansión que estoy planeando comprar en Ciudad Monumento.

Mientras Minmei se alejaba de la casa del almirantazgo, no podía dejar de notar un dolor que era tan profundo que lo sentía incluso físicamente. El dolor de haber perdido algo que ella siempre considero que era suyo sin ninguna duda… el dolor de haberlo perdido para siempre.

- Tengo que hablar con él. – Pensó mientras volvía a entrar en una calle transitada. – Debo escucharlo de sus labios y saber que es cierto… yo no puedo irme de Ciudad Macross con esta incertidumbre… ¿Qué es lo que tiene Lisa Hayes que la hace ser mejor que yo?

Minmei sintió los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando una voz interior pareció responderle su propia pregunta: _Lisa amaba a Rick de una manera cómo ella jamás supo hacerlo._

-

* * *

-

En casa de Rick y Lisa, los dos estaban cómodamente instalados en el sofá de la sala, observando a la pequeña Dana jugar con algunos muñecos de peluche en la alfombra. Lisa estaba acurrucada contra el costado de Rick, con sus piernas sobre el sofá, mientras él mantenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lisa, le acariciaba el brazo y de vez en cuando la besaba suavemente en la sien, en el cabello y en la mejilla. Los dos comentaban sobre los pormenores de su día y los pendientes que tenían para el siguiente. Se habían cambiado de ropa y vestidos cómoda e informalmente parecían una pareja de jóvenes universitarios… era difícil pensar que ellos fueran oficiales tan importantes y de tan alto rango en las fuerzas de defensa.

Dana se acercó a Lisa y le entregó uno de sus animales de peluche, pidiéndole con balbuceos que jugara con ella. Lisa sonrió y se sentó en la alfombra mientras Rick la observaba conmovido y con una sonrisa llena de ternura en los labios. La manera en como Lisa sonreía, como hablaba con la bebé, cómo Dana la abrazaba y gritaba emocionada, aplaudiendo ante cada nueva ocurrencia de Lisa… todo aquello hacía que él sintiera algo muy especial en su corazón. La ternura se desbordaba en él al ver a su prometida actuar de esa manera. Lisa era una mujer cálida, llena de amor y llena de vida. Él simplemente no podía imaginarse su vida lejos de ella. Su amor lo nutría, le daba fuerzas, lo inspiraba… él no mentía cuando le decía que ella era su vida.

El timbre de la puerta lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Lisa lo miró y él se puso de pie, sonriendo y acariciándole el cabello color miel a su prometida mientras pasaba detrás de ella.

- Yo abro la puerta…

Lisa lo siguió con la mirada pero Dana demandó su atención, por lo que Lisa volvió a sus juegos con la bebita.

Rick abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente cuando vio aparecer ante él a una mujer que lo miraba sonriendo al tiempo que le mostraba unas enormes bolsas de papel con el logotipo de un restaurante de comida rápida cercano a la base.

- Maximillian y yo pensamos que ya que ustedes habían cuidado a Dana, era justo que nosotros trajéramos la cena. – Miriya entró a la casa, mientras él se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar. - ¿Ya cenaron? Espero que no, porque compramos comida suficiente para un ejército.

- No, no hemos cenado…

Rick la miró desaparecer rumbo a la cocina y enseguida Max apareció en la puerta, llevando unos refrescos.

- Espero que no les haya dado demasiados problemas.

- ¡Claro que no! Se durmió un rato pero ahora está en la sala jugando con Lisa.

Max sonrió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Los dos amigos entraron a la casa y fueron a instalarse a la sala. Lisa y Miriya ya estaban en la cocina, hablando animadamente, mientras que la bebé seguía jugando con sus juguetes en la alfombra. Dana dio un grito de alegría cuando vio aparecer a su papá y se lanzó a los brazos de Max, quien la recibió con una enorme sonrisa y la levantó en brazos.

- ¿Extrañaste a tú papá, bonita? – Le dio un beso. - ¿Cómo te trataron tus tíos?

Dana pataleaba y movía los brazos animadamente mientras toda clase de sonidos de alegría escapaban de su garganta y se abrazaba al cuello de Max. Rick no podía evitar el sonreír al ver aquella escena. Siempre le había provocado ternura el ver a los bebés con sus padres, tan felices y contentos.

- No me mires así, jefe. – Max sonrió, notando la expresión en el rostro de su amigo. – Lisa y tú pronto tendrán a su propio bebé.

- ¿Qué? – Rick se sonrojó y rió nerviosamente. – No… yo… en realidad no sé, tal vez esperemos un poco… yo—primero debemos casarnos.

- Oye Rick… - Max puso a Dana en el suelo y habló como recordando algo. - ¿No te habló?

El Mayor Hunter negó con la cabeza, sabiendo perfectamente bien a lo que su amigo se refería. Todo el día había temido el momento en que Minmei lo contactara, pero eso no había sucedido.

- Supongo que ya regresó por donde vino. – Rick se encogió de hombros. – Es un alivio pero en cierta forma esperaba poder cerrar este ciclo y ponerle un punto final de una vez por todas.

- Sí, esta situación ha necesitado ese punto final desde hace mucho tiempo… desde que rescataste a Lisa de la Base Sara.

- Tienes razón. – Rick asintió con la cabeza. – Desde ese momento en el que la vida hizo que rescatara a Lisa de su propio destino¿sabes? Pienso que en esa ocasión mucho más que salvar la vida de Lisa, la arranqué no de las garras de la muerte, sino de las manos de un hombre muerto que no la dejaba ir.

Max asintió gravemente a las palabras de su amigo.

- Debes de ser cuidadoso, Rick… suceda lo que suceda con Minmei ahora o en el futuro, no olvides que es a Lisa a quien te debes.

- Jamás podría olvidarlo, Max. Ella no tiene nada que temer. Aún y cuando Minmei se apareciera en nuestras vidas, Lisa sabe que yo la amo. No tiene porque sentirse insegura o nerviosa… mucho menos celosa.

- ¿Y tú, Rick¿Tú estás seguro del amor que ella te tiene¿Absoluta y totalmente seguro?

- ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy, Max! – Rick respondió un tanto agresivamente. - ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- Con toda esa seguridad que tienes¿Qué sentirías si de pronto ese "_hombre muerto"_ que no dejaba ir a Lisa volviera de la muerte y se apareciera en sus vidas?

Rick abrió la boca para responder, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía una respuesta… que antes bien, con tan solo pensar en aquello un sentimiento opresivo y asfixiante había inundado su pecho. Sacudió su cabeza y un gesto de disgusto apareció en su rostro.

- Eso jamás sucedería, Max…

- Lo sé, pero ¿Qué sentirías si hipotéticamente sucediera?

- ¿Qué sentiría¡De sólo pensarlo siento nauseas! Si en realidad sucediera… ¡Dios santo¡Mantendría a ese tipo alejado de Lisa, a golpes si fuera necesario!

Max no pudo evitar el sonreír y asintió comprensivamente.

- Y él es sólo un fantasma, Rick… ¡Imagina lo que Lisa siente, sabiendo que Minmei es alguien real!

Rick guardó silencio, meditando profundamente las palabras de su amigo. Max tenía razón, viéndolo de esa manera, la sola presencia de Minmei era suficiente para incomodar a Lisa y con buenas razones. Rick comprendía que ella pudiera sentirse amenazada, celosa… ahora lo entendía.

- Solamente te digo estas cosas para que no bajes la guardia, jefe. – Max siguió hablando. – Hay que cerrar el círculo, pero siempre manteniendo las cosas en perspectiva. Y aquí Lisa es tu prioridad… si alguien tiene que sufrir aquí, esa persona NO debe de ser Lisa.

- Tienes razón como siempre, Max. – Rick asintió con la cabeza. – Y te agradezco que siempre me ayudes a enfocar mis pensamientos… a veces soy muy lento para entender estas cosas. Te aseguro que pase lo que pase, Lisa estará bien. Lo único que deseo es que todos los fantasmas desaparezcan, que ella este tranquila y segura… y que sepa, sin ninguna duda, que la amo y que mi corazón le pertenece exclusivamente.

- Lo harás bien, hermano. – Max le palmeó la espalda. – Y sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo… pero ya no hablemos de cosas tristes… el viernes en la tarde vamos a jugar un poco de fútbol soccer con los nuevos pilotos antes del almuerzo… ¿Te gustaría relajarte un poco? Porque yo necesito un integrante más en mi equipo.

- Eso sería interesante. – Rick sonrió. – Hace mucho que no juego…

Mientras ellos seguían conversando en la sala, Lisa y Miriya hacían lo propio en la cocina, mientras sacaban la comida de las bolsas de papel y la colocaban en platos.

- Cuando Maximillian me dijo que Minmei estaba rondando otra vez…

Miriya no terminó su frase, pero la manera en como había hecho bolita la bolsa de papel y la había arrojado a la basura fueron más elocuentes que cualquier palabra. Lisa se limitó a sonreír y se encogió de hombros.

- Las cosas van a estar bien, Miriya. No hay por qué preocuparse… en realidad no se ha acercado a Rick y aunque lo hiciera… bueno, yo confío en él.

- No es cuestión de confianza, sino de sentimientos… ¿Sabes algo, Lisa? Cuando yo entré en contacto con la cultura humana lo primero de lo que me di cuenta es que existe un sentimiento que es poderoso y totalmente destructivo… y lo sé porque fue el primer sentimiento que el contacto con su cultura despertó en mí… ese sentimiento son los celos.

- Tienes razón. – Lisa concedió. – Y no puedo negar que a veces pienso en todo esto y siento celos pero… supongo que es normal… amo a Rick y aunque estoy segura de que soy bien correspondida… sí, admito que a veces me siento un poco celosa.

- Bueno, hay algo que debo de aceptar. - Miriya sonrió. – Rick solo tiene ojos para ti, Lisa. Max y yo hemos notado lo territorial que se ha vuelto contigo… siempre te mantiene cerca, te toma de la mano, te abraza… aún y cuando no están físicamente al alcance el uno del otro, sus ojos nunca dejan de buscarte… ¡Traes a ese piloto vuelto loco, Lisa! – La antigua guerrera Meltran sonrió. – Lo que sea que hayas hecho para enamorarlo, lo has hecho muy bien.

Lisa soltó una risita y se sonrojó. Miriya le dio un golpe en el brazo que fue quizás un poco más fuerte de lo que ella misma hubiera querido, pero a veces todavía le costaba trabajo controlar sus impulsos.

- ¡No te preocupes! Si Minmei intenta algo, yo misma me encargaré de regresarla a Ciudad Monumento empaquetada y lista para ser enterrada.

- Gracias Miriya, pero no creo que vaya a intentar nada… incluso ella debe de entender que tuvo su oportunidad con Rick… pero las cosas no funcionaron. Minmei es una mujer talentosa, no creo que se aferre a algo que no tiene esperanza. Además ella tiene su carrera y a sus admiradores… Rick piensa que ella es una mujer incapaz de ningún compromiso personal serio.

Lisa tomó la charola con comida y salió de la cocina. Miriya la vio alejarse y se encogió de hombros. Lisa era mucho más madura y comprensiva de lo que ella sería si estuviera en su lugar. Aún así Miriya decidió mantener los ojos bien abiertos. Minmei no llegaría a amenazar la seguridad y el equilibrio que ella misma sentía al tener una familia humana… porque para ella Rick y Lisa eran mucho más que solo sus amigos, eran su familia.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente el Escuadrón Skull había tenido patrullaje muy temprano, siendo aún de madrugada. Los VF1 habían regresado a la base justo a tiempo para el desayuno, pero cuando Rick había ido a buscar a Lisa, Kelly le había informado que la almirante estaba en el salón de juntas revisando algunas solicitudes de promoción con Maistroff y miembros del Consejo del GTU para Asuntos Militares y de Seguridad. Aquella sesión de trabajo podría tomar horas y el piloto lo sabía. Había regresado a su oficina y había decidido llevarse un café y un panecito que había comprado en una de las máquinas expendedoras de la cafetería. Podría aprovechar el tiempo en terminar algunos reportes antes de que fuera hora de ir al simulador.

Habían pasado ya casi un par de horas, pero Rick no parecía poder concentrarse. Esa mañana había salido de su casa muy temprano, antes de que Lisa hubiera despertado. La había besado antes de salir, pero en realidad no habían hablado y ni siquiera se habían dado los buenos días… ¡Y la extrañaba miserablemente! Las horas que faltaban hasta la hora de la comida serían una tortura. Se habían enviado algunos mensajes cariñosos a sus respectivos celulares, pero para él eso no era suficiente. Quería verla, perderse en sus ojos verdes y sentir su calor… después de la conversación que había tenido con Max la noche anterior, sentía una necesidad irrefrenable de estar con Lisa y consentirla.

Rick jugaba distraídamente con un lápiz, recargado en su silla y con los pies sobre su escritorio, mientras su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana frente a él, desde donde se veían las pistas de vuelo de la base y los VF1 despegando y aterrizando a intervalos. De pronto el sonido penetrante y un tanto molesto del teléfono de la oficina lo hizo saltar.

- Mayor Hunter. – Contestó. - ¿Qué sucede?

Se hizo un breve silencio… Rick iba a repetir la pregunta, pero de pronto escuchó una voz débil y familiar que pronunciaba su nombre.

- Rick… yo—soy Minmei…

Rick se enderezó en su asiento y arrugó el entrecejo. No esperaba que ella lo fuera a llamar a su oficina. Iba a preguntarle cómo había conseguido el número, pero ella se le adelantó a responder.

- Espero que no te moleste que te llame a tu oficina, pero estoy de paso en la ciudad y quise saludarte y ver cómo te está yendo… llamé a la base y el chico que me contestó fue bastante amable al comunicarme directamente contigo.

Rick suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que la chica siempre se valía de su nombre y su fama para lograr lo que quería… y generalmente se salía con la suya.

- A decir verdad Minmei, tu llamada sí me inoportuna un poco… estoy ocupado y no tengo tiempo para recibir llamadas personales en horario de trabajo, así que si me disculpas…

- ¡Rick, espera un momento! – Minmei suplicó. - ¡No cuelgues por favor! Yo—yo solo quería decirte que… bueno, que te he extrañado… he pensado mucho en ti y en lo que sucedió entre nosotros… jamás hemos tenido tiempo de aclarar las cosas y—

- No hay nada que aclarar, Minmei… yo creo que todo fue bastante claro. – Rick respondió secamente. – Y las cosas son aún más claras ahora… al menos para mí.

- Lo sé… y me duele pensar en todo lo que perdí y en el tiempo que desperdicié… aunque sé que mi oportunidad ya pasó… y dejé que todo se me escapara de las manos.

- Así es. – Rick afirmó categóricamente las palabras de la Señorita Macross. – Yo en cambio gane mucho, Minmei… si algo tengo que decirte es simplemente que—que comprendí que tú siempre fuiste una fantasía… lo que tengo ahora con Lisa es algo real.

- ¿Comprendes que el escucharte hablar de esa manera es doloroso para mí, Rick? – La voz de ella estuvo a punto de quebrarse.

- ¿Y qué más podría decirte¿Acaso esperas que te pida perdón? Minmei… si lo hice aquel día, después de esa última batalla fue porque me sentía confundido… todo sucedió tan de pronto… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no hay nada que tú debieras perdonarme… ¡Nada en lo absoluto! Yo jamás he hecho nada que requiera de tu perdón, Minmei… era Lisa, ella era quien debía perdonarme… porque fue a ella a quién herí y lastimé durante mucho tiempo, no a ti Minmei.

- ¿Eso significa que ahora ni siquiera podemos ser amigos?

- No te retiro mi amistad… pero quiero que me dejes vivir en paz, con Lisa… quiero que dejes de venir a mí cada vez que te sientas triste o nostálgica… cada vez que tengas problemas o hayas cometido errores… Minmei, debes de crecer y madurar. Yo ya no puedo estar a tú lado… y tú debes de dejar de buscarme. ¿Lo comprendes? Lo único que te pido es que me dejes vivir mi vida en paz.

- … con Lisa. – Minmei masculló entre dientes.

- Sí, con Lisa… - Rick replicó con firmeza. – Con la mujer más increíble y maravillosa del universo… la mujer que me ama, que me apoya, que me comprende, que me escucha… la mujer a quien amo.

- Supe que se van a casar.

- Estamos comprometidos… sí, nos vamos a casar en los próximos meses.

- Y viven juntos…

- Sí… y estoy tan feliz como jamás pensé que lo estaría en mi vida.

- Rick, dame solo una oportunidad… no te estoy pidiendo que dejes a Lisa ni nada, solo quiero hablar contigo… - Minmei comenzó a llorar en el teléfono. – Quiero que nos despidamos como amigos, que simplemente no dejemos las cosas así como están… te prometo que no voy a intentar nada, solo quiero hablar… ¡Por favor!

- Minmei, yo—

- ¡Por favor! No te niego que cuando llegué a Ciudad Macross tenía la esperanza de que las cosas hubieran cambiado entre tú y Lisa pero… si ya no hay esperanza, por lo menos déjame despedirme… déjame llevarme la satisfacción de que nos despedimos como amigos.

Rick suspiró pesadamente y sacudió la cabeza. Esperaba no tener que llegar a eso, pero si no había otra opción, entonces debía hacerlo… por el bien de Lisa y de él mismo.

- ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar esa noche—?

- ¡SÍ! – Minmei ya había gritado, antes de que él tuviera tiempo de terminar de formular su pregunta.

- ¿… con Lisa y conmigo a nuestra casa?

- ¿QUÉ? – Minmei no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. – Pero Rick… ¿Con Lisa¿No podemos vernos en algún lugar privado, tú y yo? No sería nada malo, yo—

- No Minmei, no podemos. – Fue la única respuesta de él.

La voz del piloto sonó tan seca e inexpresiva que Minmei sintió que la sangre le corría helada por las venas. No podía aceptar una cena en casa de Rick… si _Lisa_ estaba presente. ¿Pero cómo retractarse ahora sin perder su dignidad?

- Yo… en realidad debo de… volver a Ciudad Monumento esta noche, yo…

- Minmei, tenemos que hablar… si regresas a Ciudad Monumento sin que lo hayamos hecho, voy a tener que pedirte que por favor jamás me vuelvas a contactar… con esta llamada me despido de ti para siempre.

- ¡No Rick, espera! – Minmei sonó desesperada. – Yo… tal vez pueda pasar unos minutos… en la tarde… a tomar un café o algo.

- Bien. – Rick suspiró aliviado al saber que no tendría que pasar toda una noche con ella. – Entonces te esperamos a las cinco de la tarde, la dirección es—

- Yo la investigo, no te preocupes… ahí te veré.

Minmei colgó el auricular antes de que su voz se quebrara por completo y rompiera a llorar amargamente al lado del teléfono. Del otro lado de la línea Rick observó por unos minutos el teléfono antes de colgar y dejar escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente, para tratar de controlar la rabia que de pronto sentía.

- Jamás vas a cambiar, Minmei… ¿Cómo es que pude estar enamorado de ti por tanto tiempo? O aún más¿Cómo puede ser que por alguien como tú yo haya hecho sufrir tanto a alguien como Lisa¡Eres un estúpido, Hunter!

Rick tomó su celular y marcó el número de Lisa. Sabía que estaba en junta, pero esperaba que no la interrumpiera con esa llamada. La voz suave y musical de la mujer a la que amaba sonó cariñosa y cálida cuando le contestó.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor? – Lisa habló en voz baja, obviamente para que los demás participantes de la reunión de trabajo no la escucharan.

- Lisa, yo—sé que estás en junta, espero no haber interrumpido nada importante pero yo…

- No te preocupes, ya sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti… ¿Qué pasa¿Todo bien? – Lisa notó de inmediato la voz nerviosa del piloto.

- Lisa, quisiera verte… no sé si pudieras venir a mi oficina en cuanto te desocupes… yo—necesito que hablemos y…

- Te contactó¿cierto? – Lisa preguntó de inmediato.

- Sí… acabo de colgar con ella en el teléfono.

- La junta está por terminar, amor… paso por tu oficina en una media hora¿de acuerdo?

- Aquí te espero… Lisa, yo… ¡Te amo!

La almirante de la RDF sonrió suavemente y tomó el celular con ambas manos, acercándolo cariñosamente a su boca para susurrar que ella también lo amaba. Cuando la llamada terminó, Rick echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se frotó los ojos. De pronto le dolía la cabeza.

- ¡Va a ser un día muy largo! – Pensó.

Enseguida se puso de pie y fue a cambiarse. Se puso un uniforme de mantenimiento y fue al hangar del Skull Uno, donde quería revisar algunos aspectos mecánicos de su nave para compararlos con los protocolos de transformación del VF4 que estaba estudiando. Aquello le permitiría relajarse un poco y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

-

* * *

-

Casi una hora después Lisa entró a la oficina de Rick. Sobre el escritorio había una nota informándole que estaba en el hangar del Skull Uno, que le enviara un mensaje en cuanto llegara, pero ella pensó que sería mejor ir a buscarlo allá. Cuando la almirante entró al solitario hangar, pudo observar a Rick, en su traje caqui de mantenimiento, sentado en la cabina de su VF1, totalmente absorto en lo que estaba haciendo. Sonrió para sí misma y con cuidado comenzó a subir la escalerilla de acceso a la cabina.

Rick estaba enfrascado en revisar el manual que tenía en la mano y compararlo con los controles en la consola de su nave. De pronto el rostro familiar de Lisa apareció en la cabina, sonriéndole con dulzura.

- ¡Hola guapo! – Lo saludó. - ¿Cómo está el día de hoy el piloto más apuesto de las fuerzas de defensa?

- ¡Extrañándote como un loco, Hayes! – Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en el rostro de Rick.

Lisa se rió y tomó la mano que él le ofrecía para que subiera a la cabina el Skull Uno. Una vez ahí, ella se sentó en uno de los costados, tal y como lo había hecho aquella mañana después de que él la hubiera rescatado de una muerte segura en la Base Alaska. Rick se recargó en su asiento y cruzó los brazos. Por un momento se hizo un pesado silencio entre ellos… finalmente este fue roto por él.

- Me llamó hace poco más de una hora… comenzó a decirme que se sentía sola, que había pensado mucho en lo que había sucedido… yo le pedí que me dejara en paz, que dejara de meterse en mi vida.

Lisa asintió con la cabeza, pero no hizo comentarios. Rick suspiró y se frotó la frente con sus dedos, sintiendo que su jaqueca se intensificaba.

- Quería que nos viéramos en algún lugar privado… yo la invité a cenar a la casa.

- ¿Y qué dijo?

- Se entusiasmó con la idea pero… cuando le dije que tú estarías presente trató de retractarse… no se lo permití… Lisa, quiero terminar con esto de una vez por todas… no quiere cenar con nosotros pero accedió a pasar por la casa para tomar un café… no sé si cumpla pero… le dije que la esperábamos a las cinco.

- Me parece bien. – Lisa aceptó.

Rick la observó por un par de minutos. Lisa no parecía estar nerviosa ni sentirse celosa o amenazada… sin embargo se notaba triste. Él suspiró y puso su mano bajo la barbilla de ella para levantarle la cara y mirarla a los ojos.

- ¡Te amo, Hayes! Tú sabes que para mí tú eres la única mujer que existe en el universo… nada va a cambiar eso jamás.

- Lo sé. – Lisa sonrió.

- Lisa, sé que esto no es fácil… pero es necesario¿No es cierto?

- Rick, todo está bien. – Lisa lo tomó de las manos, intentando calmarlo. – Admito que me siento un poco incómoda pero… como tú mismo has dicho, tenemos que ponerle un punto final a esta situación, cerrar el ciclo… no te preocupes por nada, mi vida. ¡Todo está bien!

Rick asintió, sin poder dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- Lisa… - susurró. - ¡Bésame! Necesito… necesito que me beses, que me abraces… que me digas que me amas y—

Rick no pudo terminar su frase, pues Lisa ya había atrapado sus labios con los suyos y lo estaba besando de una manera tan íntimamente apasionada, que las piernas de Rick no fueron capaces de sostener su peso. Buscó apoyo en el asiento del Skull Uno y se sentó en él, mientras Lisa se colocaba en su regazo a horcajadas, sin romper jamás aquel beso tan intenso que ambos estaban compartiendo.

Lisa sintió cómo las manos traviesas de Rick comenzaban a jugar con los botones de su uniforme, pero aquello no pareció incomodarla en lo absoluto. Antes bien, sus propias manos comenzaron a acariciar el pecho del piloto y a buscar desesperadamente la cremallera de su uniforme de mantenimiento para bajarla lentamente mientras sentía cómo él sonreía contra sus labios.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, traviesa?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?

- Portándome mal… - Él contestó, mientras le ayudaba a despojarlo de su uniforme.

- Yo también.

Rick echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió profundamente cuando sintió los labios de Lisa besándole el cuello, justo en uno de sus puntos débiles, mientras sus manos seguían acariciándole el pecho y los brazos. Él mismo comenzaba a abrir desesperadamente los botones del uniforme de la almirante para ayudarla a liberarse de su chaqueta… y de su falda.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que estamos en horario de trabajo? – Rick preguntó, soltando una risita.

- ¡Y en la base! – Lisa respondió.

- … y en la cabina del Skull Uno. – Rick completó con un gruñido.

Lisa se detuvo de golpe y lo miró a los ojos. Era como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo… ¡Y _dónde _lo estaban haciendo! Rick la observó con ojos entrecerrados y su respiración entrecortada haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara agitadamente.

- ¿Qué pasa, hermosa? – La besó en los labios. - ¡Te necesito, Lisa…!

- Y yo a ti, mi vida pero… ¿Y si alguien viene?

- Nadie va a venir, no te preocupes… - Rick no dejaba de besarla. – Los únicos que entran a este hangar son Max y Miriya, pero en estos momentos están entrenando a los nuevos pilotos…

- ¿Estás seguro? – Lisa comenzaba a rendirse nuevamente a los besos de su piloto.

- Completamente seguro…

Rick alargó el brazo y oprimió un botón. La carlinga del Skull Uno se cerró lentamente sobre ellos, dejándolos incomunicados del mundo exterior. Lisa soltó una risita y comenzó a besar a Rick en el cuello una vez más, mientras él se deshacía del resto de su uniforme.

- ¡No puedo creer las cosas que me haces hacer, Hunter!

- ¡Ahora échame la culpa a mí¡Tú empezaste, Hayes! – Rick no podía dejar de besar sus hombros, sus clavículas, sus pechos. - ¡Dios, eres tan hermosa¡Te amo tanto!

Lisa lo tomó por los hombros y lo empujó hasta que quedó totalmente inmovilizado contra el respaldo del asiento. Los ojos profundamente verdes de ella brillaban como si un fuego poderoso estuviera ardiendo en lo más profundo de sus pupilas. Sus labios entreabiertos sonreían levemente y su respiración era agitada e irregular. Rick la observaba, deleitándose con su belleza y su perfección… ¡Amaba a esa mujer con su vida! Él le acarició el rostro con ternura y aquello fue todo lo que ella necesitó para volver a buscar ávida y desesperadamente sus labios. Rick la recibió con su boca entreabierta y ambos comenzaron a explorarse mutuamente, a besarse con una pasión y una necesidad que parecía quemarles las entrañas.

Aquellas expresiones de amor comenzaron a intensificarse y a volverse más profundas, más íntimas y más apasionadas hasta que ambos comenzaron a hacerse el amor de una manera casi desesperada. Ambos deseaban sentirse, saber que lo que había entre ellos era real, que no era un sueño… y sobre todo, que estaban juntos y nada ni nadie podría separarlos jamás. En esos momentos no había lugar para tomar las cosas con calma ni darse su tiempo. No era hora de ser tiernos o románticos… se necesitaban con urgencia y eso era todo. Se necesitaban desesperadamente y todo lo demás podría esperar… todo, excepto su amor.

Algunos minutos después, ambos descansaban en la cabina del Skull Uno, totalmente agotados después de la experiencia tan espontánea e intensa que acababan de compartir. Rick estaba recargado en su asiento y Lisa sobre él, descansaba su cabeza en el hombro del piloto mientras él le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda. Ambos estaban parcialmente vestidos todavía pues no habían tenido mucho tiempo para deshacerse de todas sus ropas… estaban sudorosos y exhaustos, descansando con sus ojos entrecerrados mientras trataban de normalizar su respiración.

Lisa acariciaba el pecho desnudo de Rick y lo besaba suavemente en el cuello. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y se sentía segura al estar en los brazos de su piloto, escuchando cómo su corazón poco a poco recuperaba su ritmo cardiaco normal.

- La carlinga está totalmente empañada. – Lisa susurró sin aliento.

Rick abrió los ojos y levantó su mirada. Se rió suavemente cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que Lisa había dicho era cierto y la escuchó reír contra su pecho.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – Rick le besó la frente sudorosa a Lisa. – Hayes, tú me haces perder el control… ¡No sé que voy a hacer contigo¡Me vuelves loco! No creo que ni siquiera Roy haya llegado a estos extremos.

- No, no creo que Claudia se lo hubiera permitido… pero tú me provocas, Hunter… tú eres el que me perviertes. ¡Eres un pervertido y un pervertidor!

Rick no pudo evitar reír con aquel comentario.

- ¡Y tú eres una acosadora!

Los dos se rieron y Lisa levantó la cabeza para mirar a Rick de frente y directo a los ojos. Él estaba sonriendo traviesamente y se acercó para besarla de lleno en los labios cuando la tuvo frente a él.

- ¡Te amo! – Susurró contra sus labios.

- ¡Y yo a ti, Rick¡Te amo!

Los dos se besaron por unos minutos. Ya no eran los besos cargados de pasión y necesidad de hacía unos momentos, sino un beso suave, profundo, íntimo, lleno de ternura y de amor, mucho amor.

Cuando se separaron, Lisa comenzó a cerrarse la camisola amarilla de su uniforme y a buscar su chaqueta mientras Rick se ponía su camiseta. Los dos se lanzaban miradas furtivas y sonrisas cómplices mientras volvían a ponerse su ropa.

- ¿Comemos juntos? – Rick preguntó con un brillo profundo en sus ojos.

- Sip… a las dos de la tarde en el comedor de oficiales. ¿Te parece?

- ¡Es una cita, almirante!

La carlinga del Skull Uno se abrió y Lisa se puso de pie, mientras trataba de arreglarse el cabello. Rick se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, plantándole un beso suave, largo y cálido en la mejilla, mientras sus manos la sostenían firmemente por la cintura.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa! – Le susurró al oído. - ¡Te adoro!

- Yo te amo a ti, Rick… eres mi vida.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Enseguida Rick bajó del Skull Uno para ayudarla a ella a bajar. Una vez que estuvo en tierra, los dos compartieron un último beso antes de que ella comenzara a dirigirse hacia la salida del hangar.

- ¡Hey, preciosa! – Rick la llamó antes de que ella saliera. - ¡Gracias por la visita! Deberías pasar por aquí más seguido… a mí me gustó mucho.

- Sí… - Lisa se rió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. – Fue un placer, Mayor Hunter.

- ¡Y vaya que lo fue!

Rick sonrió para sí cuando vio a Lisa guiñarle el ojo antes de salir del hangar. Suspiró profundamente, sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de los labios y se pasó la mano por su cabello rebelde y ensortijado.

- Necesito una ducha. – Pensó y golpeó suavemente el fuselaje de su nave. – Y tú, ni una palabra de esto a nadie¿de acuerdo?

El Mayor Hunter no podía estar seguro, pero hubiera jurado que las luces de vuelo de la nave se habían prendido y apagado súbitamente, como aquella vez en que él le había enviado el mensaje en clave Morse a Lisa… había sido casi como si el viejo Skull Uno le hubiera hecho un guiño travieso. Rick se rió y salió del hangar sonriendo y tarareando una canción… ¡Jamás en su vida se había sentido más satisfecho ni más feliz! Y su felicidad sin duda alguna tenía un nombre, un apellido y los ojos verdes más hermosos que alguna vez hubiera visto en su vida.

-

* * *

-

Rick terminó de colocar sobre la mesita de café de la sala el juego de té y una charola con algunas galletas y panecitos. Sonrió, aprobando su trabajo y después miró alrededor de aquella habitación que se sentía tan cálida y confortable. Sin duda aquel lugar se había convertido en un verdadero hogar, lleno de amor. Estar en su casa siempre le daba una sensación de paz y seguridad que no sentía en ningún otro lugar... aunque a decir verdad, todas esas sensaciones eran provocadas por el simple hecho de que ese era el lugar en donde él estaba compartiendo su vida con Lisa, con su compañera, su amiga, su confidente, su consejera... con su mujer, el amor de su vida.

Rick miró hacia la cocina, tratando de descubrir en dónde andaba el objeto de su cariño, pero no la encontró ahí. Caminó con curiosidad hasta el jardín trasero, en donde encontró a Lisa, vestida con ropa cómoda y casual, sentada en la terraza de las pérgolas mirando pensativamente hacia la alberca. Él fue a sentarse a su lado y la besó suavemente en la mejilla. Ella agradeció el beso con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hey! – Rick le susurró al oído. - ¡Tranquila, princesa! Todo va a estar bien... ¿Por qué esa carita?

- Estoy bien, Rick... un poco cansada, eso es todo.

Rick tomó su mano y la besó con cariño. Enseguida puso su dedo índice debajo de la barbilla de ella para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Sabes que te amo y que tú eres la única mujer para mí¿Cierto?

Lisa asintió y sonrió suavemente.

- Entonces no quiero que te sientas así, hermosa... quiero ver a esa Lisa Hayes que es toda autoridad y toda seguridad... quiero ver a esa oficial fuerte y decidida, esa que da más miedo que el demonio... la que puede arrancarle la cabeza a mordidas a cualquiera que se atreva a mirarla a los ojos.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – Lisa comentó con una risita, dándole un empujón a Rick.

- ¿Qué¡Es cierto, Lisa! Yo soy la prueba viviente de lo que digo... yo perdí la cabeza por ti.

Lisa se rió y aquello alegró el corazón del piloto, quien la abrazó y la besó repetidamente en la frente y en el cabello. Lisa se dejó consentir, tratando de recobrar esa seguridad de la que Rick hablaba. Ella estaba segura de los sentimientos de él hacia ella, pero no era tan sencillo olvidar el pasado... sin embargo debía superarlo.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, fuera de la casa del almirantazgo Minmei trataba de reunir el valor suficiente para acercarse a la puerta y tocar el timbre. Tenía más de diez minutos caminando de un lado a otro de la entrada sin saber como debía actuar... pero finalmente decidió no pensar en nada y simplemente llamar a la puerta. No podía mostrar debilidad, si Rick era feliz, ella debía aparentar que ella también lo era, que todo le había ido bien... que su vida era perfecta.

Lisa y Rick se separaron cuando el sonido del timbre de la puerta los sobresaltó un poco. Casi como por reflejo él miró su reloj y se encogió de hombros, notando que a Minmei se le había hecho tarde.

- ¡Ven, vamos!

Rick tomó a Lisa de la mano y la condujo a la puerta pero aún antes de abrir, él la miró profundamente a los ojos mientras le frotaba los brazos.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa!

- Lo sé. – Ella forzó una sonrisa. – Yo también te amo.

Se besaron suavemente en los labios y enseguida abrieron la puerta. El rostro perfecto y risueño de la Señorita Macross apareció frente a ellos. Rick sintió cómo la mano de Lisa temblaba levemente en la suya y él la apretó con fuerza.

- ¡Lisa, Rick! – Minmei los saludó, agradeciendo al cielo por todas las clases de actuación que alguna vez había tomado en su vida. - ¡Me da mucho gusto volver a verlos! Se ven bien...

- ¡Adelante, Minmei! – Lisa la invitó a pasar. – Te estábamos esperando. Rick me dijo que estabas en la ciudad y que querías visitarnos.

Los ojos de Minmei se clavaron en Rick, quien la saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Sí, tenía ganas de verlos y saber cómo estaban... te ves mucho más maduro y crecido, Rick.

- La vida me ha tratado bien. – Respondió el piloto con una sonrisa sincera, mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lisa y la abrazaba contra su cuerpo.

- Pero pasa. – Lisa comenzó a conducirlos a la sala. – Tenemos té y café. Rick trajo unas galletas y panecitos de frutas de una panadería del centro.

- Gracias Lisa. – Minmei tomó asiento en la sala, sin dejar de admirar aquel lugar. – Es una casa muy linda y la decoración es de muy buen gusto... un poco sencilla, pero no está mal.

- Lisa y yo nos mudamos hace unas semanas. – Rick se sentó al lado de Lisa, estiró su brazo sobre el sofá detrás de ella y cruzo la pierna, sintiéndose de pronto el rey del castillo. – Es una casa bastante cómoda y estamos muy felices.

- Yo... en realidad tengo que volver a Ciudad Monumento esta noche. – Minmei respondió. – Supongo que no podré quedarme mucho tiempo pero—

- Entonces será mejor traer el café...

Lisa se iba a poner de pie, pero Rick se lo impidió.

- Yo lo traigo, amor... no te apures.

El piloto se puso de pie y salió de la sala. Lisa notó cómo Minmei lo seguía con la mirada y la manera en como lo observaba. Aquello hizo que Lisa sintiera una sensación de vacío en el estómago.

_- No es posible._ – Pensó. – _No puede ser que después de tanto tiempo aún sienta esto, yo... debo de controlarme. Las cosas ahora son diferentes... Rick me ama... debemos cerrar este ciclo, debemos ponerle punto final a—_

- Ese caballo de peluche... está bonito.

Lisa miró a un rincón de la sala, en donde el muñeco había quedado detrás de la cortina la última vez que Dana había estado jugando con él. La almirante sonrió esa sonrisa suave y cálida que era tan típica de ella.

- Me lo regaló Rick hace tiempo... Dana, la bebita de unos amigos estuvo jugando con él y—

- Rick jamás me regaló muñecos de peluche. – Minmei la interrumpió. – Tengo un perrito de peluche desde que era bebé, se llama Canela y siempre lo tengo conmigo. Incluso le compro ropa. Cuando era niña le robaba la ropita de bebé a Jason para ponérsela a Canela, pero ahora hay una boutique exclusiva de ropa para muñecos...

Minmei dejó de hablar cuando Lisa se puso de pie para recoger el muñeco y colocarlo sobre una mesa. Fue entonces cuando la Señorita Macross notó el anillo que Lisa llevaba en su dedo anular y sintió una estocada en el pecho. Sin darse cuenta de ello Lisa volvió a su lugar y le sonrió a su visita.

- ¿Así que has tenido ese perrito contigo desde que eras una pequeñita entonces?

- No sé que haría sin él. – Minmei apenas pudo responder. – Si algo le pasara yo me moriría...

En ese instante Rick regresó a la sala llevando consigo una bandeja con todo lo necesario para preparar el té o el café. La colocó sobre la mesa y se sentó al lado de Lisa.

- ¡Servidas, señoritas! – Comentó con una sonrisa que ella le regresó.

Minmei no pudo evitar notar como Rick automáticamente ponía su mano en el hombro de Lisa como si fuera ya un movimiento natural de su cuerpo ni las miradas tan tiernas y las sonrisas suaves que ambos intercambiaban. De pronto comenzó a sentirse fuera de lugar y aquella sensación la incomodó bastante. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención en cualquier lugar a donde iba... pero ahora parecía ser que Rick sólo tenía ojos para Lisa.

- ¿Té o café? – Lisa le preguntó a Rick.

- Un café está bien, gracias.

Lisa se acercó a la mesita para prepararle el café a Rick, negro y sin azúcar como a él le gustaba. El piloto la observaba embelesado, pero súbitamente recordó que había alguien más con ellos.

- Entonces... Minmei... ¿Qué te trae por Ciudad Macross? – Le preguntó, sin saber exactamente si aquella era una buena forma de iniciar la conversación.

- Trabajo, negocios, promoción, lo de siempre. – Minmei se encogió de hombros y se inclinó a tomar una taza de té. – Estoy muy ocupada grabando mi nuevo CD pero ahora comienzan a torturarme con la promoción. No comprenden que es bastante estresante hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo, ir al estudio, tomar clases de actuación, ir a mis sesiones de ejercicio, las sesiones fotográficas, todo... ¡No se imaginan lo pesado y extenuante que es! Tienen suerte de no trabajar en el mundo del espectáculo.

Lisa y Rick se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Fue la almirante la que prosiguió la conversación mientras le entregaba a Rick su taza de café.

- ¿Entonces estás grabando tu nuevo CD?

- Sí, entre muchas otras cosas... estoy revisando algunos guiones de películas también. Vance Hasselwood, mi representante, quiere que haga un regreso espectacular... ya saben, un CD, una película, una gira... los conciertos siempre son buena promoción... firmé un contrato con la MBS también. ¡Voy a aparecer en todos lados! Aún no me decido por la película que quiero hacer... una es de aventuras, sería una heroína que rescata a la tripulación de una nave espacial que ha sido infestada con criaturas mutantes del espacio... sería divertido.

- Me imagino que sí... – Rick levantó una ceja.

- La otra que me interesa es un poco más seria y profesional... es una película de terror como las clásicas... ¿Les gustan las películas clásicas? A mí sí, esta sería como _"El Exorcista"_ pero con zombis. ¡Lo original e interesante del guión es que los zombis cantan! Sería un musical.

- Y me imagino que tú serías la reina de los zombis. – Rick comentó sin saber si Minmei les estaba diciendo aquello en serio.

- ¡No tontito! Yo sería la poseída... pero también tendría algunas partes musicales. ¿No les gustaría verme cantando en una película?

Lisa y Rick se miraron, pero no supieron en realidad que contestar. Minmei se reía, emocionada con lo que estaba contándoles.

- Pasé por una temporada muy difícil el año pasado... estaba muy mal, deprimida y había perdido mi inspiración pero Vance me ha sacado adelante y se lo agradezco. Fue muy lindo de su parte que haya accedido a manejar mi carrera otra vez después de que Kyle y él tuvieron tantos problemas en el pasado... pero me ha conseguido muchos contratos y ahora estoy de vuelta en el escenario. Él también se encargó de arreglar mi situación financiera que era un caos... estoy feliz de que él sea mi representante otra vez. Acabo de comprarme un auto deportivo y estoy por comprar una mansión en Ciudad Monumento también...

- Nos da gusto saber que te ha ido tan bien. – Lisa contestó sinceramente.

- Sí... creo que fueron años difíciles para todos. He estado yendo a terapia y me ha ayudado bastante... supongo que ustedes también han tenido mucho trabajo.

- Sí, en realidad sí. – Rick contestó. – Recibimos nuestras promociones, ahora Lisa es la almirante de la RDF y yo he estado volando como piloto de pruebas para—

- ¡Eso se escucha peligroso! Yo me rompí los dedos del pie en una de mis clases de ballet... ¡Fue terrible! – Los ojos de Minmei se llenaron de lágrimas. – Jamás había sentido un dolor más intenso y me tuvieron incapacitada por tres semanas... ¡Ustedes no saben lo que es pasar tres semanas con los dedos enyesados, en una silla de ruedas y sin poderme mover! Me parece que el peligro siempre ha sido parte de nuestras vidas.

- ¡Vaya que sí!

Inconscientemente Rick se había acercado más a Lisa y ahora sostenía su mano sobre su regazo, masajeándola suavemente. Minmei hizo silencio y una vez más, no pudo evitar el mirar las manos entrelazadas de sus anfitriones... ni el anillo que Lisa llevaba puesto.

- Escuché... que van a casarse. – Murmuró casi en un suspiro, mientras se ocultaba detrás de su taza de té.

- Así es... – Rick sonrió radiantemente, mirando a su prometida con puro amor en sus ojos. – Estamos comprometidos y nos vamos a casar pronto.

- Es un lindo anillo el que tienes ahí, Lisa... sencillo pero bonito.

Lisa acarició su anillo y sonrió soñadoramente. A ella en particular le gustaba mucho y no podía imaginar tener un anillo de compromiso más hermoso o con más significado. Minmei seguía hablando:

- Hay una tienda exclusiva en Monumento, allá venden anillos mucho más elegantes y lujosos que los que encontrarían aquí en Ciudad Macross... quizás deberían de ir a buscar allá sus anillos de matrimonio... estoy segura de que allá hubieras encontrado un diamante más grande y un anillo más espectacular, Rick.

- En realidad este pertenecía a mi madre. – Rick le informó.

- ¡Oh...! – Minmei sonrió. – Es bonito... bueno, deben de avisarme cuándo será su boda, quizás podría cantar en ella, como un regalo muy especial de mi parte pero debe de ser con tiempo porque mi agenda está muy apretada en estos días... ¡Por cierto! Casi me olvidaba, les traje unos chocolates.

Minmei abrió su bolsa, sacó una caja de color dorado y la colocó sobre la mesita de café.

- Son los mejores chocolates del mundo, los hacen sobre pedido para varios amigos del medio artístico... espero que los disfruten. ¿Has pensando en tu vestido de novia, Lisa? Porque yo tengo un diseñador exclusivo... yo creo que lo conocen, viste a todas las estrellas. Es un joven talentoso, se llama Fernando Manríquez.

Minmei pronunció el nombre con un fuerte acento francés. Rick apenas y pudo esconder su risita divertida detrás de su taza de café. Las cejas de Lisa se levantaron; estaba un poco sorprendida de la pose teatral de Minmei y la forma en la que había pronunciado aquellas palabras.

- Me parece que es un nombre español, Minmei... no francés. – Lisa no pudo reprimir su comentario.

- Sí, es extranjero... ya saben como son los diseñadores. Había comprado varios de sus modelos pero me costó mucho trabajo convencerlo de que me diseñara un guardarropas completo. Voy a lucir sus diseños en mi próxima gira.

El teléfono celular de Minmei repicó insistentemente y ella se puso de pie, sacándolo de su bolso.

- ¡Discúlpenme un momento! – Contestó el teléfono. - ¡Hola Vance¿Qué sucede?

Lisa y Rick se miraron y él notó que ella dejaba escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente, como liberándose de la tensión reprimida. Rick puso su mano en la nuca de Lisa y la atrajo hacia él para besarla suavemente en la frente. No le dijo nada, pero su mirada fue muy elocuente. Se notaba que Rick estaba bastante fastidiado con la conversación de la señorita Macross. En lo único que él podía pensar era en lo fácil que era conversar con Lisa de cualquier tema. En la manera en la que ella le entregaba su atención total cada vez que él hablaba, en cómo le ofrecía sus consejos cuando los necesitaba... en cómo lo miraba cada vez que él hablaba con ella, como si quisiera penetrar a su alma a través de sus ojos.

- Voy a llevar esto a la cocina. – Lisa se puso de pie y tomó una bandeja.

Rick la miró salir de la sala y su mirada pasó de Lisa a Minmei, que seguía hablando por teléfono. No pudo evitar el comparar la figura elegante, femenina, delicada y atlética de Lisa con Minmei... el cabello color miel de su prometida, que suavizaba sus facciones y resaltaba sus ojos verdes... con el cabello oscuro de Minmei que parecía endurecer la expresión del rostro de la estrellita... los ojos suaves, dulces y profundos de Lisa, esos ojos que parecían contemplar la eternidad... con los ojos penetrantes de Minmei que siempre parecían estar mirándolo de una manera acusadora... ya había pasado el tiempo en el que aquella mirada lo hacía sentir culpable... Minmei ya era cosa del pasado.

Sin poderse contener, Rick se puso de pie y salió de la sala, siguiendo a Lisa a la cocina en donde la encontró de espaldas, colocando algunos frascos en los estantes. Sin que ella notara su presencia, él se acercó a ella y la abrazó alrededor de la cintura. Ella brincó, sorprendida por la súbita presencia del piloto, pero sonrió radiantemente y se acurrucó contra él, dejándose consentir por sus labios traviesos que le besaban el cuello y le atrapaban suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Rick... – Ella suspiró. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¿De verdad necesitas que te lo explique, preciosa? – Él siguió besándola, mientras sus manos se deslizaban traviesamente debajo de su camiseta para acariciarle el abdomen. - ¡Te amo, Lisa¡Me encantas!

- Amor... tenemos visitas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus protestas verbales, el cuerpo de Lisa la contradecía totalmente, pues sin poderse contener se acurrucaba contra él, buscando su calor, su aroma, su presencia... su mano se elevó hasta acariciar la mejilla del piloto y su cabeza se ladeó, buscando sus labios. Ambos comenzaron a besarse suavemente y con una pasión profunda e intima que solo podía ser producto del amor que existía entre ellos.

En la sala, Minmei dio por terminada su llamada. Cerró el celular y sus ojos fueron capturados por una serie de fotografías que se encontraban decorando un rincón de aquella habitación. Todas estaban en marcos elegantes y de muy buen gusto y colocadas sobre una mesita y en el muro de una manera bastante artística. La mirada de Minmei se paseó por aquellas fotografías y no pudo evitar la punzada profunda y dolorosa que sintió en el pecho... Lisa y Rick en el bosque, abrazados y sonriéndole a la cámara... la pareja besándose en un puente... Lisa sentada en una enorme roca, rodeada de flores amarillas que, junto con la hierba a su alrededor, hacían resaltar sus ojos verdes... Lisa y Rick en uniforme junto a un avión blanco con una calavera de pirata en la cola... Rick en uniforme de gala, saludando formalmente... Rick abrazando a Lisa por la espalda, su mejilla apoyada contra la de ella y las manos de Lisa sosteniendo las de él contra su pecho, mientras ambos sonreían radiantemente.

- Se ven tan felices y tan—_enamorados._

Minmei tuvo que admitir aquello, por más doloroso que fuera...

Sobre la mesa del comedor ella vio una laptop que seguramente era de Rick, a juzgar por la calcomanía del escudo del Escuadrón Skull que tenía pegada sobre la tapa. Sin poder evitarlo se dio cuenta de que el papel tapiz de la misma era una fotografía de pantalla completa del rostro de Lisa, teniendo como paisaje de fondo las montañas y un hermoso lago. Se veía joven, bella y su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos la hacían resplandecer. Minmei se preguntó si alguna vez en algún momento de su vida, Rick había tenido una foto suya en su computadora... o sobre su escritorio.

Suspiró casi dolorosamente y mientras regresaba al su lugar en la sala, pudo ver al final del pasillo a Rick y Lisa en la cocina. Él la tenía atrapada entre su cuerpo y la barra a sus espaldas y ambos hablaban en voz baja mientras se sonreían. Lisa le acariciaba el cabello al piloto y el frotaba suavemente su nariz contra la mejilla de ella. Jamás en su vida había visto a Rick comportarse de una manera tan romántica o tan tierna. Cierto, con ella siempre había tenido detalles muy lindos... pero nunca la había tratado como ahora trataba a Lisa, jamás le había sonreído así, nunca la había mirado de la manera como la miraba a ella... en pocas palabras, él jamás se había tenido con ella esas actitudes de completa adoración y amor absoluto que ahora le prodigaba a Lisa.

Minmei regresó a su asiento y bajó la mirada, sintiéndose derrotada. La última esperanza que alguna vez había tenido de que lo que había entre Lisa y Rick fuera algo pasajero se había esfumado. Ahora, al ver al piloto tan contento y tan enamorado ella se daba cuenta de lo que había perdido... lo había dejado escapar, el amor de Rick Hunter se le había escurrido de entre los dedos como si fuera arena. Ella había sido incapaz de mantener todo lo que alguna vez había tenido con él. De pronto se sintió sola, completamente sola en el universo. Todo lo que le había importado era su carrera y cuando alcanzó la cúspide de la misma se dio cuenta de que ese era un lugar demasiado solitario... pero ahora ya no había nadie que quisiera acompañarla en ese camino. Ella había perdido al único hombre que alguna vez le había mostrado un afecto sincero y desinteresado.

En la cocina, Rick seguía besando suavemente el cuello de Lisa, sin soltarla. Ella sonreía pero sabía que debía terminar con aquello.

- Amor, ya no escuchó la voz de Minmei, yo creo que ya terminó de hablar por teléfono.

- Hmmm...

- Rick... – Lisa lo empujó suavemente. - ¡Eres un travieso!

- ¡Y tú eres hermosa!

Lisa se sonrojó levemente no solo por la manera en la que él había dicho esas palabras, sino además por la forma en al que la estaba mirando con amor ardiéndole en lo más profundo de sus ojos azules. Lisa lo besó suavemente en los labios y finalmente él la liberó de su abrazo.

- Ven, hay que regresar a la sala.

Lisa tomó una charola en donde había preparado unos vasos de jugo de naranja y Rick la siguió dócilmente hasta la sala. Minmei forzó una sonrisa cuando los vio entrar.

- Era Vance, todavía tengo algunos pendientes de los que debo encargarme antes de volver a Ciudad Monumento. – Les informó. – Supongo que debo irme...

- Por lo menos acompáñanos con un vaso de jugo. – Lisa le ofreció uno. – Son naranjas naturales, las están produciendo en la zona de recuperación ecológica.

- No son _gourmet_. – Rick hizo mofa del acento francés de Minmei. – Pero son naturales y seguramente no te harán daño.

- Gracias...

Lisa se sentó al lado de Rick, sosteniendo su propio vaso de jugo y él inmediatamente le puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de manera relajada y natural. Minmei los miraba sobre su vaso de jugo. El silencio entre ellos era algo incómodo. Finalmente fue la señorita Macross quien lo rompió.

- Su casa es bonita... es cómoda.

- Gracias... – Lisa sonrió. – En realidad nos agrada bastante vivir aquí.

- Y... ¿Ya tienen fecha para la boda?

- Aún no. – Rick miró a Lisa con amor escurriéndole en los ojos. – Dependemos de nuestras obligaciones militares, pero en cuanto podamos vamos a casarnos... no importa que no sea una boda elegante y elaborada, de hecho no nos molestaría algo sencillo y más íntimo.

- Voy a enviarles algunos boletos para mis conciertos... pienso que les gustará la nueva producción y pueden pasar un buen rato, para que se olviden un poco de todo su trabajo.

- Eso sería muy amable de tu parte, Minmei. – Lisa respondió, pero fue interrumpida por el timbre del teléfono.

- Yo contesto... – Rick se puso de pie. – Mayor Hunter¿En qué puedo servirle? Ah... sí, claro Kelly... ¿En este momento? Bueno... sí, te comunico con ella...

Rick le extendió el auricular a Lisa.

- Parece que Maistroff está haciendo berrinche otra vez.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie, para tomar el auricular que Rick le entregaba. Mientras ella atendía la llamada, Rick se sentó y quedó frente a Minmei, mientras rogaba al cielo que Lisa colgará pronto el teléfono. Minmei le sonrió y él hizo su mejor esfuerzo por devolverle la sonrisa.

- Te ves muy bien, Rick... te lo digo en serio. Te ves muy apuesto y muy feliz.

- Estoy muy feliz. – Rick respondió.

- Se nota que—que realmente la amas.

Minmei bajó la mirada y Rick la estudió por unos momentos, tratando de descifrar lo que ella realmente estaba tratando de obtener con esa visita tan incómoda... había que cerrar el círculo, Rick pensó. Ese era el momento.

- Sí Minmei. – Rick habló con voz firme y decidida. – La amo con todo mi corazón. Lisa es el amor de mi vida, es la mujer con quien quiero compartir el resto de mi eternidad. La mujer que me hace feliz y que me complementa... ella es la mujer con quien me voy a casar muy pronto.

- Rick... alguna vez... no sé... ¿Has pensando en mí¿No sientes nostalgia por el tiempo que compartimos¿Alguna vez me has recordado en estos meses? O acaso...

- No. – Rick sacudió enérgicamente su cabeza. – No, Minmei... no lo he hecho y no lo haré. Ahora es Lisa quien ocupa toda mi mente y todo mi corazón, es tan simple como eso.

- Yo sí he pensado en ti... mucho... todo el tiempo.

- Pues debes de dejar de hacerlo... Minmei, yo ya tengo un futuro y un destino... su nombre es Lisa Hayes. Punto final.

- Lo sé... es solo que... es difícil deshacerse del pasado.

- Pero tú y no ni siquiera tenemos un pasado... todo fue una fantasía. Esto es real. Durante mucho tiempo desperdicié mi vida corriendo detrás de tu sombra, pero eso se acabó, Minmei.

- Rick, por lo menos debes de—

- ¡No Minmei! – Rick bajó la voz. – Hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que es Lisa a quien amo... en ese momento todo lo demás dejó de tener importancia para mí. En ese momento todas las mujeres del universo simplemente desaparecieron.

- ¿Incluso yo?

- Especialmente tú... y es algo que debes aceptar porque es definitivo.

- Lo sé. – Minmei trató de contener las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué hay de Kyle¿Lo has visto¿Has tratado de arreglar tu situación con él?

- ¡Ni lo he visto ni me interesa hacerlo!

Rick suspiró y se recargó en el asiento, mirando a Lisa que seguía hablando en el pasillo. Minmei se puso de pie y recogió su bolsa.

- Yo creo que es mejor que me vaya.

- Minmei, espera un segundo... – Rick se puso de pie frente a ella. – Hay dos cosas que quiero decirte.

- ¿Sí, Rick? – La esperanza pareció renacer en ella.

- Primero, eres joven y talentosa... busca a alguien a quien amar, alguien que te ame como lo mereces... alguien a quien tú seas capaz de retribuirle ese amor...

- Eso jamás podrá ser.

- ¡Puede ser! Si te das la oportunidad… y segundo... mi vida es perfecta al lado de Lisa... jamás pensé que sería tan feliz, que estaría tan enamorado. Jamás pensé que el mundo llegaría a ser para mi un lugar tan hermoso y tan perfecto... no quiero arruinarlo y sobre todo, no voy a permitir que nadie venga a interferir en esto... porque estoy dispuesto a luchar con todo lo que tengo para que ella esté tranquila y feliz¿Comprendes?

- Lo entiendo.

- Y eso... te incluye a ti, Minmei.

- No te preocupes, te aseguro que no _interferiré _en tu vida tan perfecta, Rick.

- Durante toda mi vida, el mañana realmente no importaba. – La voz de Rick fue apenas un susurro. – Vivía día a día, sin preocuparme por lo que viniera… si un nuevo día amanecía, yo lo tomaba, pero no tenía razón o motivo para vivir… ahora, con Lisa, cada amanecer es un milagro, cada día es una aventura… cada despertar está lleno de alegría, de esperanza, de ilusiones… no voy a perder esto, Minmei… no voy a perder la felicidad que ella le ha dado a mi vida y sobre todo, no voy a perderla a ella porque la amo como jamás pensé que sería capaz de amar a nadie en mi vida. Eso es todo lo que tenía que decir.

Minmei se echó su bolsa al hombro y se dirigió a la puerta, al tiempo que Lisa volvía a entrar a la sala. Los ojos de ambas mujeres se encontraron y Lisa trató de ser amable.

- ¿Te vas tan pronto, Minmei?

- Sí... algunos no podemos darnos el lujo de desatender el trabajo... pero agradezco sus atenciones y les deseo lo mejor. ¡Que Dios los bendiga!

- ¡Mucha suerte para ti también, Minmei! – Rick le dijo, acercándose a Lisa. – ¡Que te vaya muy bien y que seas muy feliz!

Minmei se detuvo en la puerta y tomó aire. Se dio la media vuelta para mirar a la pareja que la observaba desde la entrada de la sala y les sonrió, recuperando de pronto su actitud alegre y risueña de Señorita Macross, aquella que había perfeccionado con tantas clases de actuación al paso de los años.

- ¡Espero que ustedes también sean felices¡Muchas felicidades por su compromiso! Ahora me voy... Vance quiere verme lo más pronto que sea posible. Les haré llegar boletos para mis conciertos… ¡Ahí los veré!

Minmei salió de la casa, justo a tiempo para ocultar sus lágrimas y sabiendo que esa última actuación, de haber sido llevada a cabo en una película, le podría haber valido un premio. Se subió a su auto y se alejó a toda prisa de la casa del almirantazgo, de vuelta a su vida de fantasías e ilusiones en un mundo en donde ella podía ser la reina... en ese mundo tan artificial en que vivía, el único en donde realmente se sentía cómoda, en donde podía pretender sentir cosas que en realidad no sentía... y hacerse ilusiones de que había amor en su vida.

-

* * *

-

Lisa y Rick se quedaron en el pasillo, totalmente en silencio, observando la puerta de la casa. Ninguno de los dos parecía poder salir del trance en el que se encontraban. Finalmente fue Rick quien sacudió la cabeza y miró a Lisa.

- ¿Qué sucedió con Maistroff¿Todo bien?

- Sí… - Contestó Lisa como ausente. – Había algunos detalles con un informe de inteligencia pero… no era nada importante.

- Me alegro… odiaría que te hubieran hecho regresar al trabajo… quiero pasar el resto de la tarde contigo. – Rick la besó en la mejilla.

- Rick… - Lisa lo miró a los ojos. - ¿Qué fue eso, qué sucedió?

El piloto se encogió de hombros y condujo a Lisa de vuelta a la sala, en donde ambos se sentaron en el mismo lugar en el que habían estado antes.

- Te dije que iba a ponerle un punto final a esta situación, Lisa… quería que Minmei entendiera las cosas de una vez por todas. Es a ti a quien amo y eres tú la única mujer que me importa. Simplemente le dije que ya no podía seguir viniendo a mí cada vez que tuviera problemas o que se sintiera nostálgica… yo ya superé esa etapa, es hora de que ella haga lo mismo.

- ¿Le dijiste eso? – Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron con sorpresa.

Rick se encogió de hombros y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Lisa. Sin siquiera notar lo que hacía, ella comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

- Por primera vez en mi vida soy feliz, amor… no pienso dejar que nada arruine lo que tenemos entre nosotros. Quiero que todo sea perfecto a tu lado… quiero hacerte feliz, Lisa… tan feliz como tú me haces a mí.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa sonrió, su voz cargada de ternura. – Pero… bueno, obviamente ella no lo tomó de la mejor manera.

- Ya comprenderá… Minmei vive en un mundo demasiado irreal… - Rick se detuvo y suspiró profundamente. – Jamás lograré entender porqué yo estuve enam—encaprichado con ella durante tanto tiempo.

- Es una mujer hermosa y talentosa, es natural que—

- ¡Pero es una fantasía! – Rick se enderezó para mirar a Lisa a los ojos. – Tú en cambio, tú eres real, Lisa… tú eres de carne y hueso… tú…

Rick no terminó su frase, pues sus labios ya se habían encontrado con los de ella, quien lo recibió ansiosamente, entregándose a sus besos, dándole todo lo que ella era capaz de darle mientras ambos se devoraban con una pasión desesperada. Cuando se separaron, Rick recargó su frente contra el hombro de Lisa, tratando de recuperar su aliento, mientras ella lo besaba suavemente en el cabello.

- Te amo, Lisa Hayes… ¡Te adoro!

- Y yo a ti, Rick Hunter.

Sus ojos se encontraron otra vez y él sonrió, sintiéndose satisfecho al ver la manera en como ella lo miraba, con tanta ternura y con una confianza infinita. Esa era la mirada que él siempre quería encontrar en esos ojos verdes que adoraba: una mirada de amor y de fe. No quería ver miedo ni incertidumbre… quería que ella confiara en él, completa y absolutamente. Y claro, él sabía que esa confianza y esa fe eran algo que él debía ganarse día a día. ¡Y estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de su tiempo viviendo por ella y para ella!

- Para mí no existe nadie más que tú en este universo, Lisa. – Rick le dijo con vehemencia.

- Rick… - Ella sonrió. - ¿No te parece que eso es un poco egoísta?

- A veces debemos ser un poco egoístas, mi vida… sobre todo cuando se trata del amor, de TÚ amor… ¡Yo no pienso compartirlo con nadie! Y el mío, ese es total y absolutamente tuyo y de nadie más.

Ambos se rieron suavemente. Lisa le acariciaba las mejillas con amor y lo miraba a los ojos con ternura. El piloto se dejaba consentir por ella. Finalmente se inclinó para besarla en la punta de la nariz.

- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora, bonita?

- ¡Jamás me había sentido más feliz! – Lisa contestó honestamente.

- En ese caso, me parece que la ocasión amerita una celebración… y aquí tenemos esta caja de los mejores chocolates del mundo. – Rick habló con una sonrisita traviesa en los labios.

Tomó la caja y la abrió. El delicioso aroma del chocolate inundó de inmediato la habitación. Minmei no había exagerado, aquellos chocolates realmente eran deliciosos. Rick tomó uno y lo acercó a los labios de Lisa para que ella lo mordiera. Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos sonrieron cálidamente.

- ¡Por nosotros, amor! – Rick habló. – Por un futuro lleno de alegrías y bendiciones.

Lisa mordió el chocolate e inmediatamente sintió los labios de Rick sobre los suyos… si alguna vez había habido un beso dulce en sus vidas, sin duda era ese. Ella sonrió contra los labios del piloto y ambos comenzaron a besarse profundamente, queriendo sentirse, queriendo asegurarse de que aquello era real… porque a veces parecía un sueño.

El resto de la tarde Lisa y Rick lo pasaron en ese sillón, abrazándose, besándose, consintiéndose, hablando de mil cosas diferentes, riendo, discutiendo, actuando tiernos y juguetones. De alguna manera ambos sentían como si un gran peso se les hubiera quitado de encima, como si un fardo pesado e incomodo les hubiera sido retirado de sus hombros cansados y adoloridos… aquella noche ambos se sentían extrañamente libres. Era como si, por primera vez en sus vidas, pudieran respirar tan profundamente como lo desearan. Esa noche ya no había dudas entre ellos ni fantasmas ni sombras del pasado.

Lisa sabía que esas sombras se habían desvanecido ahora que la llama del amor brillaba en sus vidas, ahuyentando con su luz todos esos fantasmas del pasado. Ahora sabía que Rick ya no pasaría su vida tratando de recuperar un pasado que nunca existió. Ahora él vivía para ella y para el amor que compartían. Por su parte Rick sentía que su mente y su corazón habían sido despejados de toda duda y de toda incertidumbre. Jamás había dudado de su amor por Lisa, pero siempre había temido el momento en que debería enfrentar a Minmei de una vez por todas… ahora ya lo había hecho y había aclarado sus sentimientos con la cantante. Ahora Minmei sabía, sin lugar a dudas, donde estaba el corazón de Rick y a quién pertenecía.

Ni Lisa ni Rick sabían lo que el mañana les depararía, pero esa noche ambos se sentían extrañamente felices y tranquilos. El mañana brillaba para ellos, lleno de promesas y de esperanzas. Su futuro se vislumbraba brillante y prometedor. Esa noche ambos durmieron, como siempre, uno en brazos del otro, soñando con una eternidad en la que estarían juntos para siempre… y con la seguridad de que vivían una vida perfecta en un mundo perfecto. Ese mundo que era tan perfecto simplemente porque ambos estaban juntos, compartiendo su amor.

-

* * *

-

A la mañana siguiente los dos jóvenes se alistaban para iniciar con otro día de trabajo. Rick se había levantado primero, como usualmente sucedía, y después de permitirse el lujo y el placer de pasar unos momentos viendo dormir a Lisa, acariciando su cabello y admirando su rostro hermoso y su sonrisa llena de paz, se había levantado y había preparado el café para el desayuno. Cuando volvió a la habitación, Lisa ya había tendido la cama y se había metido a bañar. Rick sonrió cuando vio su uniforme perfectamente acomodado sobre la cama, al lado del de ella. Se quitó la bata de dormir que se había puesto encima, y vestido solo con sus boxers de calaveritas, entró al baño para afeitarse mientras ella terminaba de bañarse.

- ¿Cómo está tu día, amor¿Crees que tengas tiempo para que comamos juntos?

- Sí, ya sabes que Kelly siempre trata de dejarme libres las horas del medio día… - Lisa respondió desde la regadera. - Tengo una junta con Maistroff y los de inteligencia ahorita en la mañana, pero no creo que el día sea demasiado pesado. ¿Y tú¿Vas a salir a patrullar?

- Estoy entrenando a los nuevos pilotos de los escuadrones Índigo y Escarlata… voy a salir con ellos en un vuelo de práctica, pero básicamente voy a pasar el día en el simulador.

- Ayer me llegó un e-mail de David Stonewell… dice que él piensa que las reparaciones y mantenimiento general del VF4 estarán terminadas esta semana. Es probable que el siguiente vuelo de prueba sea la próxima.

- ¡Pues yo estoy listo! – Rick respondió arrogantemente, sin dejar de afeitarse.

Un par de minutos después Lisa terminó de bañarse. Rick la vio por el espejo mientras ella salía del baño y se colocaba su bata encima. Él sonrió y se dio vuelta para mirarla de frente.

- ¡Hermosa como siempre, almirante Hayes!

Lisa sonrió y se paró de puntitas para besar a Rick en la punta de la nariz. Enseguida tomó una toalla y comenzó a secarse el cabello. El piloto no podía dejar de mirarla. Ella sonrió y le dio una palmada traviesa y juguetona en el trasero.

- ¡A bañarse, señor!

- ¡Eres muy mala! – Rick protestó, mientras entraba al baño. - ¡Lo que tienes de bonita lo tienes de malilla! Si hicieran un concurso de malas, tú lo ganarías…

- Y así me quieres. – Lisa sonrió, dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño.

- ¡Así te amo! – Rick le respondió desde la regadera.

Poco después, el Mayor Hunter entró a la cocina, arreglándose la chaqueta de su uniforme y ajustándose los puños. Lisa estaba sentada en la barra, tomándose un vaso de jugo de arándano mientras revisaba su agenda del día en su laptop. Estaba tan concentrada que no se percató de la presencia de Rick, quien aprovechó para recargarse en el marco de la puerta y contemplarla por unos momentos, sonriendo enternecido.

Lisa siempre se veía elegante y fresca en su uniforme. Lo llevaba con una gracia y una dignidad que Rick no había visto en nadie más en sus muchos años en el servicio. Era como si aquel uniforme hubiera sido diseñado exclusivamente para favorecer la belleza de la almirante, para hacerla ver elegante, distinguida y muy, muy hermosa.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Lisa sonrió, cuando se percató de la mirada del piloto sobre ella.

- Nada, sólo estaba… admirándote. ¡Te ves preciosa con ese uniforme!

Lisa sonrió y echó la cabeza para atrás para recibir el beso que él le plantó suavemente en los labios al pasar detrás de ella, mientras se dirigía a la cafetera. Lisa continuó revisando su agenda en tanto Rick, detrás de ella, solo podía pensar en lo bien que olía y lo hermosa que se veía. Cuando ella hizo la laptop a un lado, él se acercó a la barra.

- Déjame revisar mis horarios del día. – Dijo, mientras comenzaba a introducir su nombre de usuario y clave en el sistema. – Espero que no me hayan agendado nada de último minuto.

Ahora fue el turno de Lisa de admirar a su apuesto piloto. Sus ojos se pasearon por la línea firme y masculina de su barbilla, por su perfil perfecto, su nariz recta… ella sonrió al percatarse de lo maduro que se veía con su taza de café en la mano y revisando atentamente su agenda del día. Sí, sin duda ambos habían recorrido un largo camino desde aquel día que se habían conocido en circunstancias muy poco usuales en la Isla Macross hacía ya tanto tiempo.

De pronto la mirada de Lisa pareció suavizarse y sus labios se curvaron momentáneamente en una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Sus ojos se clavaron en el vaso de jugo que sostenía en sus manos e involuntariamente se mordió el labio inferior, como lo hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa.

Rick asintió con la cabeza, conforme con su agenda del día y cerró la laptop. Su mirada se dirigió a Lisa e iba a comentar algo pero notó que ella estaba ausente.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor¿Estás nerviosa por la junta que tienes con Maistroff?

Lisa negó con la cabeza y levantó su rostro para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de él, que la observaban con cariño. Él no pudo evitar pensar que Lisa se veía particularmente hermosa esa mañana… había algo en ella que simplemente deslumbraba.

- Rick, yo…

- ¿Sí?

La mirada de Lisa momentáneamente rompió contacto con la de él, pero casi de inmediato volvió a clavar sus ojos verdes en los profundamente azules del piloto.

- Es que… estoy _retrasada_, Rick.

El piloto levantó sus cejas y miró su reloj.

- Pensé que tu junta era hasta las nueve de la mañana… vamos con buen tiempo.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Lisa mientras negaba con la cabeza, sin estar realmente segura cómo debía decir lo que tenía que decirle.

- No… no retrasada para el trabajo… quiero decir… bueno, tú sabes…

Lisa se encogió de hombros y se ruborizó un poco. Él la observaba en silencio, sin poder apartar sus ojos de los de ella. De pronto pareció comprender lo que ella estaba tratando de decirle y sintió una descarga eléctrica recorriéndole todo el cuerpo al tiempo que el corazón se le aceleraba.

- Retrasada… como de — ¿Quieres decir que…?

Lisa sonrió levemente, sin romper el contacto visual con el piloto que se notaba un poco confundido.

- Jamás he sido la mujer más regular del mundo pero… me parece que este retraso ya es algo… irregular.

- Pero… pero… ¿Cómo…?

- ¿Realmente necesitas que te lo explique? – Lisa sonrió entre tímida y traviesa.

Rick parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza mientras sentía que se sonrojaba profundamente. Lisa volvió a morderse el labio, de esa manera que simplemente lo hacía enloquecer. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos.

- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó en un susurro.

Lisa lo negó con la cabeza.

- No, pero… seamos honestos, no hemos sido precisamente la pareja más cuidadosa del mundo¿cierto?

Rick se sonrojó aún más, pero una risita escapó de sus labios, mientras Lisa sonreía dulcemente.

- Supongo que después de todas estas semanas lo verdaderamente sorprendente hubiera sido que nada hubiera sucedido…

Lisa miró a Rick a los ojos y vio cómo una sonrisa lentamente apareció en sus labios… sonrisa que pronto se convirtió en preocupación, mientras se llevaba las manos de ella a los labios para besarlas repetidamente.

- Pero Lisa, en ese caso debemos de asegurarnos de las cosas… es decir, si tú en realidad estás… es decir, si nosotros estamos… - Rick no sabía ni que decir, de pronto se sentía muy emocionado. – Es que… si vamos a tener un… un bebé…

Rick y Lisa se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron con ternura. Aquello se sentía tan extraño… tan irreal… y tan misteriosamente correcto. Rick sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo asegurarse de que estaba despierto, de que aquello no era un sueño.

- Necesitamos saberlo, Lisa… porque si es verdad tú necesitas cuidados especiales y el bebé también y yo me voy a asegurar de que…

Rick se detuvo, no sabía ni siquiera que era lo que estaba diciendo. Lisa sonreía radiantemente, totalmente emocionada ante la reacción de Rick… había esperado que el piloto se sintiera nervioso o confundido con aquella noticia, por eso había tardado días en comunicarle sus sospechas… jamás esperó que se emocionara tanto o que lo tomara de esa manera tan natural. Rick comenzó a reírse suavemente y aquello contagió a Lisa.

- ¡Un bebé! – Rick sentía que aquello era demasiado irreal. - ¡Yo sería un papá y… y tendría un hijo! Lisa… si es verdad que estás… bueno, seríamos papás y…

- ¡Lo sé, Rick! – Lisa estaba tan emocionada como él. - ¿No es extrañamente maravilloso? Es que… se siente tan…

- ¡Tan correcto! – Rick comenzó a besarla en el rostro repetidamente mientras hablaba. – Lisa… tenemos que hacer una prueba… no sé… no sé que se hace en estos casos pero… debe ser ya… y—

Se detuvo de golpe, como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo muy importante. Miró a Lisa a los ojos con una mirada seria y profunda que hizo que el corazón de ella se acelerara.

- Si esto es cierto, Lisa… lo primero que debemos de hacer es casarnos¿Cierto? – Se inclinó para besarla en los labios.

Lisa respondió a aquel beso. Él la estaba besando con tanta ternura, tanto cariño y tanto amor como jamás la había besado en su vida… eran sentimientos profundos que súbitamente se habían hecho más fuertes en él… ese deseo de estar con Lisa, de cuidarla, de protegerla, de no abandonarla jamás y de dar su vida por ella, si fuera necesario.

Se separaron y Lisa lo miró a los ojos con una mirada llena de amor y de ternura que hizo que el corazón de Rick se derritiera.

- ¡Te amo, Rick!

- Y yo a ti, preciosa, pero… - Rick miró su abdomen. - ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que—?

- No es seguro, Rick… - Lisa involuntariamente se llevo una mano a su estómago. – Pero supongo que unas pocas semanas… no sé, unas seis o siete tal vez.

- Y si fuera cierto… el bebé estaría muy pequeñito todavía¿verdad?

Rick se había acercado más a Lisa y ella notó que su mano dudaba entre tocarla o no. Ella tomó la mano de Rick y la colocó sobre su abdomen, dejando la suya sobre la de él. El piloto sonrió de oreja a oreja y miró a Lisa a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y cerró los ojos cuando él se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora? – Rick preguntó en un susurro cuando se separaron.

- Supongo que… ir a una farmacia y comprar una prueba de embarazo… sería lo más lógico.

- ¿Son seguras?

- No lo sé… - Lisa se rió suavemente. – Es mi primera vez también, amor… supongo que es más seguro ir a ver al médico.

- ¡Entonces eso es lo que tenemos que hacer! Te voy a llevar a ver al doctor Hassan… o a la doctora Mikhailova… ella fue la que atendió a Miriya cuando tuvo a su bebé, ella debe saber que hacer.

- Sí, me parece que sería mejor ir a ver a Tanya… es más confiable que una prueba casera. – Lisa aceptó.

- ¡Entonces vamos!

- Rick, - Lisa lo detuvo. – Tengo una junta importante… tengo que atenderla.

- Pero Lisa, esto es más importante que cualquier junta… tú necesitas estar bajo cuidado médico y yo no voy a dejar que—

Lisa lo silenció con un beso.

- Lo sé. – Le respondió con amor brillándole en los ojos. – Te prometo que después de la junta iremos a ver al médico¿De acuerdo? Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes. Yo estoy bien…

- Pero ¿No te has sentido mal¿Estás segura que todo está bien?

- Estoy bien. – Lisa le aseguró, mirándolo a los ojos. – Después de la junta iremos juntos al hospital… no creo que esta reunión tarde más de un par de horas. Tú vas a volar con tus pilotos, cuando regreses yo te estaré esperando¿de acuerdo?

- No creo que pueda volar así como me siento. – Rick respondió, riéndose de sí mismo y rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes, amor? – La voz de Lisa sonó cálida y llena de amor.

- Me siento… no sé, nervioso pero muy emocionado… siento algo aquí… - Rick se tocó el pecho. – Pero no puedo explicarlo… yo—yo… ¡No lo sé! – Rick se rió.

- Lo sé… yo me siento igual.

El piloto se inclinó, tomó el rostro de Lisa con sus dos manos y la besó apasionadamente en los labios. Ella se abrazó a él, sintiendo en aquel beso todas las promesas que él le estaba haciendo… la manera en cómo él le entregaba su corazón y su vida misma. Ella ya no podía entregarle nada más, pues toda ella le pertenecía a él desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Tenemos que irnos. – Lisa susurró contra sus labios cuando se separaron. – Se nos hace tarde.

Rick sonrió y la besó suavemente una vez más, antes de ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Lisa abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él puso su dedo sobre sus labios para impedirle que hablara.

- ¡Uh – uh! – Le advirtió. - ¡No quiero que rezongues, Hayes! Te voy a consentir y te voy a cuidar, quieras o no quieras… y eso significa, desde luego, que a partir de hoy yo soy tu conductor designado… no voy a dejar que manejes.

- ¡Oye, eso es injusto! Las mujeres no—

- ¡No me interesa! – Respondió el antiguo piloto malcriado. - ¡No te imaginas como te voy a consentir y a mimar¡Y no acepto réplicas!

- Rick, yo…

Sabiendo que el truco del dedo era totalmente inútil con Lisa, pues ya en alguna ocasión ella había intentado mordérselo, Rick decidió que la única manera de hacerla callar era con un beso, y así lo hizo. La besó suave y profundamente y cuando se separaron él recargó su frente en la de ella y la abrazó alrededor de la cintura.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes! No creo que sepas lo feliz que soy a tu lado… o lo mucho que te adoro… ¡Eres mi vida! Y si tuviéramos un pequeñito… Lisa, yo no podría estar más feliz.

- Gracias Rick… - Ella susurró.

- No me agradezcas… tú te mereces el mundo, Lisa… ¡Te amo!

- Y yo te amo a ti, Hunter.

Se besaron una vez más y lo hubieran seguido haciendo, de no ser porque la alerta en la agenda electrónica de la almirante Hayes le recordó que tenía una junta en 15 minutos. Rick la tomó de la mano y ambos se dirigieron a la Freelander. Era una hermosa mañana de primavera; el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, había flores por doquier, los pájaros cantaban escondidos entre el follaje y las abejas trabajaban diligentemente entre las mariposas que iban de flor en flor.

Rick ayudó a Lisa a subir a la camioneta y antes de que él mismo subiera, miró a su alrededor. Vio la naturaleza a su alrededor, la vida abriéndose camino después de un duro invierno… aún más, después de la aniquilación total del planeta.

- La vida se abre camino. – Rick pensó. – La vida… la vida que Lisa y yo quizás hemos sido capaces de crear, a través del amor… de nuestro amor.

El mayor Hunter se rió emocionado y subió a la camioneta. Ahí besó a su prometida antes de echar a andar la Freelander y tomar el camino hacia la base militar. Aquel día el mundo parecía más brillante y más hermoso… las sombras y los fantasmas del pasado habían quedado muy atrás y ante ellos solo brillaba un porvenir lleno de promesas y de ilusiones. ---

-

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	19. El amor: una fusión cósmica perfecta

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

** o O o**

**-**

* * *

**El amor: una fusión cósmica perfecta.**

-

Rick estaba en su oficina y aunque tenía una buena cantidad de papeles amontonados sobre su escritorio, no podía concentrarse. Miraba insistentemente la ventana, observando sin realmente poner atención a los VF que aterrizaban y despegaban en la pista. Tenía las piernas subidas sobre el escritorio y jugaba distraídamente con el oso piloto de peluche que Lisa le había regalado hacía tiempo. Sin embargo la pequeña sonrisa que el Mayor Hunter tenía en los labios hacía obvio el hecho de que estaba emocionado y se sentía muy feliz.

- Si es verdad que estamos esperando un bebé entonces debemos casarnos de inmediato… esta misma semana, tan pronto como tengamos los resultados… yo quisiera que Lisa tuviera una boda bonita, con invitados y una cena formal… pero ella misma dijo que no le importaría algo más íntimo y familiar.

Rick se rió, emocionado y acarició la cabecita del oso de peluche que tenía en el regazo.

- ¿Podría ser cierto que ella estuviera…? Es que… ¡Me parece tan increíble! Todas esas veces que he visto a Max tan feliz con su bebita… siempre soñaba con vivir algo así pero… el solo pensar que es Lisa con quien voy a tener bebés, que ella va a ser la madre de mis hijos… ¡Es demasiado! – Rick sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

- ¡Jefe!

Un suave toquido en la puerta de su oficina y la voz familiar de Max vinieron a sacarlo de sus cavilaciones. Se apresuró a limpiarse los ojos con los puños de su uniforme y bajó los pies del escritorio.

- Pasa Max, adelante.

- Oye Rick, estaba preguntándome si ya tendrás listos los horarios de vuelo de—no, olvídalo. Obviamente la respuesta es negativa. – Max se encogió de hombros cuando vio los papeles sobre el escritorio de su amigo.

- He estado un poco distraído el día de hoy. – Rick intentó justificarse, mientras acomodaba los documentos.

Max hizo un gesto de preocupación y se sentó frente al Mayor Hunter. Rick levantó sus ojos cuando sintió la mirada de Max sobre él, escrutándolo atentamente.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó inocentemente el piloto.

- No es por Minmei¿cierto?

Rick bajó su mirada y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. Max no entendía la actitud de su amigo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, Rick ya estaba hablando:

- En realidad las cosas fueron bastante bien con ella ayer… le aclaré la situación y—no creo que haya más que decir.

- ¿Eso fue todo?

- Max, amo a Lisa. – Rick lo miró fijamente a los ojos. - ¡Claro que eso fue todo! No había nada más que discutir¿O sí?

- No, supongo que no… es que siento que la manera en cómo me dices las cosas… no lo sé, es como si hubiera algo más… ¿Estás seguro que todo está bien?

Rick se rió suavemente y Max notó que sus ojos se iluminaban y su rostro parecía resplandecer. Él conocía demasiado bien a su amigo y sabía que solamente había una cosa en el mundo que podía provocar ese tipo de reacciones en Rick… o más bien una persona.

- No sé qué te sucede, Rick. Pero tengo el ligero presentimiento de que tiene algo que ver con cierta almirante de ojos verdes que te trae vuelto loco.

- Max, sinceramente lo que sucedió con Minmei no tiene la menor importancia… después de lo que sucedió esta mañana con Lisa.

- En realidad preferiría que te guardaras tus intimidades. – Max bromeó.

- ¡Max! – Rick le respondió emocionado. – Lisa… esta mañana estábamos desayunando y ella… - El Mayor Hunter se detuvo, pues no sabía como decir lo que quería decirle a su amigo. – Lisa me dijo que estaba retrasada.

- ¿Tenía alguna junta importante? Bueno, supongo que algo debió de haberlos retrasado… ¿Qué andaban haciendo, par de pillines?

- ¡No! – Rick se rió. – Max… retrasada en—tú sabes, su periodo.

Los ojos de Max se agrandaron con la sorpresa y de inmediato se recargó sobre el escritorio de su amigo, quien le sonreía radiantemente.

- ¿Está seguro? Es decir… ¿Ella está—?

- No lo sabemos todavía… tiene una junta pero en media hora voy a ir por ella para ir al hospital. Vamos a ver a la doctora Mikhailova, queremos estar seguros. Lisa no quiere hacer una prueba casera, prefiere una opinión profesional.

- Eso es bastante acertado. – Max asintió emocionado. – Tanya es una doctora excelente. Pero Rick… ¿Y si fuera cierto¿Y si Lisa en realidad estuviera embarazada¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

- ¡Feliz! – Rick respondió sin pensarlo. – Muy emocionado también… al principio me sentí un poco sorprendido pero—no sé, al paso de las horas siento que he asimilado la noticia y… bueno, en realidad no quiero hacerme ilusiones pero—¡Max, se siente tan correcto! Siempre pensé que cuando Lisa me diera una noticia de ese tipo me sentiría asustado, nervioso… ¡No lo sé! Pero no fue así… todo es tan natural, tan hermoso… tener un hijo con Lisa… ¡Max, estoy muy emocionado!

- No quiero felicitarlos todavía, prefiero esperar a que la noticia sea oficial pero… ¿Tú qué piensas¿Crees que… sea cierto?

- No lo sé. – Rick se rió otra vez. – Como dijo Lisa, lo realmente sorprendente sería que nada hubiera sucedido a estas alturas… es decir, admito que no hemos sido particularmente cuidadosos pero… si Lisa estuviera embarazada, yo sería el hombre más feliz del universo.

- Pues yo creo que esto demuestra el grado de compromiso y madurez que ustedes tienen en su relación de pareja. – Max comentó retóricamente. – Es decir, estás ante la posibilidad de tener un hijo con Lisa y lo sientes correcto… creo que es la prueba más grande que pueden encarar en su relación¿no lo crees? El saber que hay algo tan fuerte que los unirá de por vida y sentirse contento con ello… Rick, hermano, yo no tengo dudas de que ustedes dos están más que listos para el matrimonio.

- Lo mismo pienso, Max.

- ¿Pero cómo lo tomó Lisa?

- No hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar, pero ella también está feliz… su semblante se ha suavizado y su mirada… ¡Dios, se ve tan hermosa!

- Siempre te dije que Lisa sería una madre extraordinaria… y recuerdo que tú te ofendías cada vez que lo mencionaba… no querías que te mirara a ti. ¿Qué dices ahora? No es tan malo hacer bebés¿o sí?

Rick soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza, mientras sentía que se sonrojaba profundamente. Max se rió, bastante divertido, sabiendo perfectamente la clase de escapadas románticas que Lisa y Rick frecuentemente tenían. Para nadie era un secreto que estaban muy enamorados y que no podían mantener las manos – ni otras partes de su anatomía – alejadas del otro por mucho tiempo.

- Pero Rick, comprendes que deben ser muy cuidadosos con esto¿cierto?

- Sí, de hecho es por eso que queremos ver a la doctora Mikhailova, porque queremos que desde el principio las cosas se lleven correctamente y—

- Eso es bueno. – Max lo interrumpió. – Aunque no es eso precisamente a lo que me refiero… es decir, mientras no estén seguros de las cosas, te aconsejo que trates de mantener esta información en secreto. Pienso que sería lo mejor para Lisa y para ti.

- Sí, lo sé… tienes razón Max… ¿Sabes? Me siento… no lo sé… tan feliz… tan enamorado… ¡Tan completo!

- Y todo es porqué te diste cuenta de que tu amor por Lisa Hayes es mucho más fuerte que tu encaprichamiento con Minmei. ¡Me da gusto que las cosas se hayan arreglado! Y ahora mírate… pensé que te iba a encontrar pensativo después de la visita de la Señorita Macross… pero no, más bien te encuentro eufórico por tu probable paternidad.

- Un hijo… - Rick sonrió soñadoramente. - ¡Un hijo con Lisa! Es que… es tan irreal…

Antes de que Max pudiera responder, la alarma del reloj del Mayor Hunter se dejó escuchar. Era la señal de que la junta de la almirante Hayes estaba por concluir y él quería estar esperándola en su oficina cuando volviera, para que pudieran ir a ver a la doctora Mikhailova.

- Bien Max, te veo más tarde… tengo que ir por Lisa.

- ¡Rick, dos cosas!

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Te agradecería si pudieras firmar esos papeles antes de irte.

- ¡Oh! – Rick se sonrojó levemente. – Por supuesto… lo siento… es que en realidad hoy no puedo concentrarme… ¡Listo, aquí están los documentos!

- Gracias… y segundo… ¡Mucha suerte, hermano!

Max se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo fraternal a Rick que él correspondió. Los dos pilotos se sonrieron y enseguida Rick salió corriendo de su oficina, dejando atrás a su amigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios.

-

* * *

-

Rick y Lisa ni siquiera se preocuparon por la etiqueta militar esa mañana. Caminaron del edificio del almirantazgo al hospital de la base tomados de la mano, sonriéndose y haciéndose toda clase de cariños mientras hablaban. Aquella escena ya era muy familiar en los campos de la base militar pero ninguno de los oficiales ni soldados parecían incomodarse con aquello. Para ellos la almirante Hayes y el mayor Hunter eran unos verdaderos héroes de guerra y más aún, una inspiración para todos.

Los dos oficiales se detuvieron fuera del hospital y Rick puso sus manos en los hombros de Lisa. Ella respiró profundamente y luego dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones despacio, tratando de controlar sus nervios.

- ¿Estás bien? – Rick la besó en la frente.

- Sí… un poco nerviosa pero es normal. – Lisa intentó sonreírle.

- Lisa, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase y sea cual sea el resultado de estos exámenes, yo estoy a tú lado y me voy a quedar aquí para siempre. ¡Te amo, Hayes! Y no niego que estoy muy emocionado.

- Yo también, amor… a pesar de los nervios estoy muy ilusionada.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos antes de sonreírse y abrazarse mutuamente. Cuando se separaron, Rick puso su mano en el hombro de Lisa y los dos entraron al hospital, dirigiéndose directamente a la oficina de la doctora Tanya Mikhailova.

Una vez ahí fueron recibidos por su enfermera asistente que ya los conocía bien, después de que el doctor Hassan se convirtiera en el médico de cabecera del mayor Hunter. La jovencita se puso de pie y se cuadró ante ellos para recibirlos.

- ¡Almirante Hayes¡Mayor Hunter!

- ¡Descanse! – Lisa le ordenó con una sonrisa. – Necesitamos ve a la doctora Mikhailova¿Estará por aquí?

- Lo siento mucho, almirante. La doctora Mikhailova y el doctor Hassan salieron de la ciudad a atender un compromiso personal. Regresan en dos días.

- ¿Dos días? – Rick levantó las cejas.

La enfermera asintió y Lisa se encogió de hombros mirando a Rick, quien se notaba francamente decepcionado.

- ¿Es algo urgente? Puedo llamarlos si ustedes gustan… o puedo canalizarlos con algún otro médico, yo—

- Está bien, no se preocupe. – Lisa le sonrió a la enfermera. – En realidad el asunto que veníamos a tratar con ellos es de tipo personal. En dos días volveremos.

- ¿Está segura, almirante?

- Claro, no hay problema.

Después de despedirse formalmente, Lisa y Rick salieron del hospital. Una vez de regreso a los jardines de la base, los dos suspiraron con cierta frustración y se miraron a los ojos.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Rick. - ¿Compramos la prueba casera¿O quieres ver a algún otro médico?

- Yo… preferiría esperar, Rick.

El Mayor asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que él también se sentiría más seguro y tranquilo si fuera Tanya la que viera a Lisa en esos momentos. Aquellos dos días iban a ser una tortura para ellos, pero si Lisa quería que las cosas fueran de esa manera, él no se iba a oponer a ello.

- Pero si tú quieres salir de dudas podemos pasar por una farmacia y—

- No… - Rick la besó en los labios. – Yo también prefiero esperar.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Absolutamente… Lisa¿Te he dicho cuánto te amo?

- Rick…

La almirante buscó su camino hacia los brazos del piloto, quien la recibió en su abrazo y la besó repetidamente en la frente. Ambos sonreían emocionados, a pesar de lo nerviosos que se sentían y la incertidumbre que los corroía por dentro.

- ¡Van a ser dos días muy largos! – Rick comentó.

- Lo sé… quiero ir a casa temprano hoy, amor… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a trabajar para terminar con nuestras labores del día pronto?

- ¿Te sientes mal? – Él le tocó el rostro con el dorso de su mano para comprobar que no tuviera temperatura.

- No, solo estoy un poco cansada.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento y luego él se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios.

- En ese caso te acompaño a tú oficina… - Le dio la mano y comenzaron a caminar por los jardines. - ¿Tienes mucho trabajo, abejita trabajadora?

- Un poco… estoy terminando la presentación de mi proyecto. Lo tengo que presentar en la reunión de evaluación en unos días.

- ¿Y cómo va?

- Pienso que bien, pero quisiera que vieras mi presentación y me dieras tu honesta opinión¿Podrías hacerlo más tarde?

- ¡Por supuesto! Envíamelo por correo electrónico… yo voy a trabajar toda la tarde en los simuladores… también debo preparar el penúltimo vuelo de pruebas. ¿Todavía no hay fechas?

- No, pero…

Los dos se alejaron del hospital, caminando sin prisas y de la mano, mientras conversaban de algunos aspectos de su trabajo. Rick acompañó a Lisa a su oficina, en donde se despidió amorosamente de ella. Luego se dio un tiempo para saludar a su prima y después, tal y como lo había dicho, pasó el resto de la tarde metido en los simuladores. Aquello por lo menos logró apartar de su mente, aunque fuera por un momento, ese pensamiento que no lo había dejado en paz en todo el día: el pensamiento de que probablemente fuera a ser papá.

-

* * *

-

No sabía porqué, pero Lisa se sentía muy cansada esa noche. Había tenido un día lleno de ocupaciones y había varios asuntos que la tenían bastante tensa. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, ella y Rick habían regresado a casa hasta las ocho de la noche. El piloto se notaba un poco preocupado por ella y la consentía hasta en lo más mínimo. Lisa jamás había sido una mujer que necesitara que otros hicieran las cosas por ella, pero en esa ocasión había decidido que se dejaría mimar y consentir. Aquello, de hecho, se sentía correcto y parecía darle a Rick una satisfacción muy especial. Mientras ella se bañaba él se había ocupado de prepararle una cena "ligera y sustanciosa", según sus propias palabras.

Lisa necesitaba una ducha de agua caliente para relajarse y aliviar un poco la tensión muscular de su cuerpo. Mientras sentía el agua resbalar por sus hombros y sus costados y mientras se enjabonaba con un jabón de girasol que era parte de un estuche de aromaterapia que había recibido como regalo de Rick, su mano inconscientemente comenzó a acariciarse el abdomen con cariño.

- ¿Podría ser cierto? – Pensó, al tiempo que una sonrisa soñadora aparecía en sus labios. – Un bebé… un hijo mío y de Rick. ¡Sería un sueño! Nuestro bebé, nuestro pequeñito… no sé si estás ahí adentro, chiquito pero si puedes escucharme, quiero que sepas que te amamos… que tu papá y yo estamos muy emocionados de que tú…

Lisa se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza. No quería hacerse ilusiones, no sin estar segura primero de que aquello era cierto… pensó que realmente ella jamás había considerado dentro de su plan de vida la idea de ser madre, aunque Claudia en alguna ocasión le había dicho, al verla con la pequeña Dana, que ella sería una mamá excelente. Pero ahora, si sus sospechas fueran ciertas, ella no podría sentirse más feliz.

Seguía acariciando su abdomen con amor, sin poder apartar de su mente esa idea fija de que quizás en esos momentos, dentro de ella, estuviera creciendo un hijo producto del amor que ella y Rick se tenían y se profesaban. ¿Podría haber un misterio más grande y más hermoso que el milagro de la vida¿Y podría haber algo más maravilloso que el saber que ella era capaz de producir ese milagro dentro de su cuerpo, gracias al amor que ella y Rick compartían? Ella y Rick… su piloto rebelde, el amor de su vida… ¿Qué podría ser más hermoso que llevar en sus entrañas un hijo del hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón y con toda su alma?

El sonido de Rick llamando a la puerta del baño y su voz proveniente del exterior sacaron a Lisa de sus reflexiones y la hicieron darse cuenta de que el agua comenzaba a enfriarse un poco.

- Amor, ya está lista la cena… ¿Vas a tardar mucho?

- Dame cinco minutos. – Lisa le contestó.

- Bien… te espero en la cocina.

Cinco minutos más tarde Lisa entró a la cocina vistiendo pantalones a cuadros azules y amarillos de franela y una camiseta color amarillo claro con algunos adornos azules. Encontró a Rick enfrascado en la laptop que estaba sobre la barra. Se acercó a él por detrás y lo abrazó alrededor de la cintura. Él sonrió cuando la sintió y giró un poco la cabeza para recibir el beso suave que ella le plantó en los labios.

- ¿Qué haces?

Lisa miró sobre su hombro y sonrió al darse cuenta de que Rick estaba revisando una página sobre los cuidados que una mujer debería de tener durante el embarazo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se dio media vuelta para abrazarla alrededor de la cintura y mirarla a los ojos con amor.

- Bueno, no sabemos si estamos esperando un bebé o no, pero mientras tanto no pienso dejar nada al azar… voy a cuidar de ustedes y los voy a mimar y a consentir todo lo que se pueda.

Rick besó a Lisa en la mejilla y ella sonrió entre conmovida y divertida por la actitud tan protectiva del piloto.

- No quiero que te hagas ilusiones, amor. – Ella le dijo. – Quizás esto sea solo una falsa alarma y—sería triste que nos ilusionáramos para luego enfrentar la realidad.

- No, no te preocupes. – Rick le sonreía con ternura. – Creo que ambos nos dimos cuenta de que estamos preparados para esto¿no es así? Y en todo caso, si las cosas no se dieran en estos momentos yo creo que podríamos seguir intentando.

-Hmmm… - Lisa sonrió pícaramente. - ¡Y tú sabes que esa sería una misión muy arriesgada, pesada y demasiado difícil!

- Lo sé… - Rick suspiró dramáticamente. – Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo¿no?

- ¡Usted siempre tan entregado al deber, Mayor Hunter!

- ¡Sí, mi almirante! – Rick se cuadró ante ella y le guiñó el ojo. - ¡Listo para presentarle mis saludos en el momento en que sea requerido!

Lisa recargó su cabeza en el pecho del piloto mientras se reía de su último comentario. Él también se rió suavemente, mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Lisa y le besaba el cabello.

- Ahora ven, vamos a cenar para que te duermas temprano y descanses. – Rick la condujo a la mesa. – Puede ser que ahora estés comiendo por dos, amor… vas a necesitar que la doctora Mikhailova te de una dieta especial, lo cual supongo que hará. Pero te preparé una ensalada de frutas con yogur y granola, un té de naranja que sé que es tu favorito y un sándwich de queso con ensalada. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Se ve delicioso! – A Lisa se le hizo agua la boca. – La verdad es que sí tengo un poco de hambre.

- Entonces siéntate… vamos a cenar. – Rick la ayudó a tomar asiento. – También debes de comenzar a tomar ácido fólico, les hará bien tanto a ti como al bebé y claro, una dieta sana. Voy a conseguir comida totalmente orgánica, Lisa… y necesitamos que la doctora Mikhailova te revise constantemente. No quiero que te me vayas a enfermar, amor.

- Rick… - Lisa tomó su mano sobre la mesa. - ¡Todavía ni siquiera sabemos si esto es cierto!

Él tomó la mano de Lisa y se la llevó a los labios.

- Jamás pensé que fuera a sentirme tan emocionado o tan feliz, amor. – Le dijo. – Esta incertidumbre me está matando pero… pero la emoción que siento… no lo sé… ¡Te amo, Lisa!

- Y yo te amo a ti, Rick… ¡Te amo con mi vida!

Después de aquella conversación los dos comenzaron a cenar y la conversación giró en torno al trabajo, particularmente alrededor de la presentación en la que Lisa estaba trabajando, la que debía presentar al GTU en unos días. Rick le dijo que había revisado el borrador que ella le había enviado y hablaron sobre algunos aspectos técnicos de la misma.

Cuando terminaron de cenar limpiaron la cocina y mientras Rick tomaba una ducha, Lisa se instaló en la cama con la laptop en el regazo, para comenzar a hacer algunas correcciones a su presentación. Cuando el piloto salió del baño, se acomodó a su lado y se dedicó a estudiar los protocolos de su siguiente vuelo de pruebas. Trabajaron por espacio de una hora, antes de que el sueño comenzara a cargarse en los ojos de ambos. Finalmente pusieron todo sobre el sofá y los dos se metieron debajo de las sábanas.

Con las luces apagadas todavía se dieron el tiempo de conversar un rato en voz baja, mientras se acariciaban y se besaban ocasionalmente en los labios. Era casi la media noche cuando los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrazados y soñando con ese pequeño ser que podría venir a complementar la alegría que sentían al estar juntos.

-

* * *

-

Como casi siempre sucedía, Rick se despertó antes que Lisa y mucho antes de que el despertador sonara. Antes de que esto sucediera, él alargó el brazo y lo apagó, no queriendo que Lisa fuera a despertarse sobresaltada con ese sonido tan poco agradable. Miró a su prometida, que descansaba plácidamente a su lado y no pudo menos que sonreír una sonrisa tierna y adormilada, al tiempo que le quitaba algunos mechones de cabello de la frente.

- ¡Hermosa! – Pensó. - ¡Tan bella y tan linda!

El piloto la besó suavemente en el rostro y ella instintivamente se movió para quedar más cerca de él, buscando su calor. Rick suspiró y la abrazó, mientras comenzaba a pensar en las cosas que tenía que hacer ese día, pero sus pensamientos pronto regresaron al asunto que más le importaba en esos momentos: el embarazo de Lisa. Casi como por reflejo su mano descendió y se posó en el abdomen de su mujer. Ella siempre se sentía suave y tibia y Rick no pudo evitar el sonreír. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió la mano de Lisa posarse sobre la suya.

- ¡Amor! – Rick la miró al rostro, notando que ella no estaba del todo despierta aún. – No quise despertarte, todavía faltan unos diez minutos para que tengamos que levantarnos.

Como respuesta Lisa se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Él sonrió soñadoramente y cuando ella se separó de él, Rick recargó su frente en la de ella y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

- Buenos días, guapo. – Lisa lo saludó.

Rick dejó escapar una risita y se dejó mimar por Lisa, quien lo había besado en la mejilla, había comenzado a acariciar su rostro y a dejar que sus labios vagaran por el cuello del piloto.

- ¿Cómo está tu día, mi cielo? – Rick preguntó, su voz apenas un susurro.

- No tan mal, espero. – Lisa murmuró contra su cuello. – Pero voy a estar encerrada en la oficina encargándome de varios asuntos administrativos.

- Estoy seguro que Kelly te ayudará… ¿Crees que puedas escaparte temprano? Porque pienso llevarte a cenar hoy. – Rick comenzó a devolverle las caricias y besos que ella le estaba prodigando.

- Suena tentador, mayor Hunter. – Lisa sonrió. - ¿Algún motivo en particular?

- Pues… - Rick se encogió de hombros. – Que te amo… que me gusta estar contigo…

- Esos son buenos motivos. – Lisa le sonrió con una sonrisa tan radiante que hizo que el corazón del piloto brincara de alegría en su pecho.

- Lisa… yo… estaba pensando…

- ¿Si?

- Me preguntaba si… si tú no te sientes mal…

Lisa negó con la cabeza y sonrió enternecida.

- Estoy bien, amor. Te dije que solo estaba un poco cansada, eso es todo.

- Es que ayer estuve leyendo mucho y sé que tal vez tengas algunos malestares… no sé, mareos, nauseas, cosas así… y quiero estar preparado.

- No te preocupes, Rick. – Lisa lo besó suavemente en los labios. – Me siento bien.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, sonriendo emocionados. Rick había atrapado la mano de Lisa y ahora la besaba repetidamente, sin romper el contacto visual con ella.

- Si esto fuera cierto, si en verdad estuviéramos esperando un bebé… ¿Cuándo piensas que podría haber sucedido, amor? – El piloto preguntó con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

- Es difícil de decir. – Lisa le sonrió. – Me parece que hemos estado bastante activos en ese departamento y—en realidad no lo sé.

Rick se sonrojó profundamente y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, mientras protestaba diciendo que él no tenía la culpa de que ella lo enloqueciera de la manera en cómo lo hacía, lo que provocó que Lisa se riera, tanto por las palabras del Mayor Hunter como por el hecho de que le habían dado cosquillas. Comenzó a acariciar el cabello rebelde del piloto al tiempo que sentía los labios de él besándola en el punto exacto en donde su cuello se conectaba con su hombro.

Ambos estuvieron así por un buen rato, sin hablar y sin moverse. Les gustaba sentir su mutua presencia, su calor, el aroma tan particular del otro, su respiración… eran cosas simples pero que significaban mucho para ellos. Lisa seguía acariciando el cabello y la espalda de Rick, mientras él se adormilaba acomodado en el pecho de ella. Los dos sonreían soñadoramente y se sentían vivos y muy felices, aunque un tanto nerviosos.

Finalmente los ojos de Rick se entreabrieron y miró el reloj despertador. Dejó escapar un suspiro largo y frustrado y se levanto un poco, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo en su codo, mientras miraba a Lisa con amor y le acariciaba el rostro.

- Creo que es hora de levantarse… voy a prepararte algo de desayunar. Te voy a hacer un jugo de naranja natural… no quiero que tomes de cajita, todo tiene que ser natural para ti¿de acuerdo?

- Rick, - Lisa intentó protestar, pero su sonrisa contradecía sus palabras. – No tienes que hacer esto, en realidad no debes de molestarte, yo puedo—

- ¡Uh-oh! – Rick le colocó el dedo sobre los labios. – Usted puede ser mi oficial superior en la base, almirante Hayes… pero aquí en casa soy yo el que da las órdenes¿de acuerdo? Y no voy a aceptar insubordinaciones.

Lisa no pudo evitar el reírse. Rick sonrió, fascinado por el sonido de la risa pura y cristalina de ella, por la manera en la que sus ojos brillaban y su rostro resplandecía. Se inclinó para besarla en medio de los ojos y luego en los labios antes de sentarse en la cama y buscar el pantalón de su pijama. Lisa gateó hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda, sintiendo su calor y su fuerza. Rick sonrió radiantemente y acarició las manos de Lisa que estaban alrededor de su cintura.

- ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter! – Lisa le susurró.

Él se permitió unos momentos para disfrutar de la cercanía física con Lisa y luego se dio media vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

- Ve a bañarte… cuando salgas ya tendré listo tu desayuno¿de acuerdo?

El rostro de Lisa adquirió un semblante serio y marcial, al tiempo que lo saludaba con toda la formalidad del mundo.

- ¡Señor, sí señor!

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por una fracción de segundo y una carcajada escapó de sus gargantas. Rick se puso de pie y ya vestido con sus pantalones de franela y su bata de dormir, la cual ni siquiera se había preocupado por anudar, se inclinó para acariciar el cabello suave de Lisa y besarla en la frente.

- Disfruta tu baño, princesa.

Rick salió de la habitación y Lisa se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, suspirando con alegría y permitiéndose descansar un minuto más en el lado de la cama de Rick que estaba impregnado de su aroma tan masculino.

- No sé en qué momento todos mis sueños comenzaron a hacerse realidad. – Lisa pensó, con una sonrisa en los labios. – Pero algo muy bueno debo de haber hecho alguna vez, si ahora la vida me está recompensando de esta manera.

Después de un par de minutos, Lisa se puso de pie y se puso su bata de dormir, aunque ella si se dio el tiempo de anudarla en la cintura. Tendió la cama, sacó sus uniformes limpios del guardarropas y los puso sobre la cama. Recorrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana, dejándose acariciar por el sol tibio y la suave brisa fresca de esa hermosa mañana del mes de mayo. Suspiró profundamente antes de entrar al baño y consentirse con una deliciosa ducha caliente. La vida era un sueño para ella, un sueño del cual jamás quería despertar.

-

* * *

-

Después del almuerzo, Rick salió de la base rumbo al Museo Donald Hayes. Lisa había quedado de pasar por ahí para revisar algunos asuntos con el equipo de museógrafos, pero una junta de último momento le había impedido acudir a esa cita, por lo que le había pedido a Rick que se encargara de ese asunto en su nombre. Para el piloto era un orgullo que ella le confiara asuntos personales de esa naturaleza y que apelara a su buen juicio y lo dejara tomar las decisiones que él consideraba pertinentes sin cuestionarlo. Lisa confiaba en él y se lo demostraba a cada momento. Aquello solo provocaba que él se sintiera más enamorado de ella y que deseara ser mejor cada día. Además cada vez que acudía a algún lugar en representación de su almirante, se sentía orgulloso, importante y muy especial.

Estuvo un par de horas en el museo, revisando los avances, dando algunas instrucciones y hablando con los restauradores y museógrafos. Todavía se dio un tiempo para observar algunas de las fotografías del Acervo Hayes que estaban en una de las recientemente construidas bóvedas de seguridad. La herencia familiar de Lisa lo fascinaba y lo interesaba mucho y ver esas fotografías antiguas, de sus antepasados en uniforme militar, hacía que comprendiera muchos aspectos de la personalidad magnética y electrizante de Lisa Hayes. Esa mirada, ese orgullo, ese aplomo, el porte militar, su confianza y su sentido del deber, todo en esa mujer lo fascinaba, lo enloquecía, lo emocionaba y a veces se preguntaba qué era lo que alguien como Lisa había visto en él.

- Supongo que para el amor no hay razones. – Rick pensó, mientras salía de la bóveda.

En la galería principal el mayor Hunter se topó con el jefe del proyecto, quien le informó que la almirante Hayes había ordenado que se hiciera la museografía de una sala especial que llevaría el nombre de _"Colección Mitchel Hunter"._ Aquello fue una verdadera sorpresa para el piloto. El director le dijo que necesitaban echar un vistazo a su colección personal y que él decidiera que piezas quería que fueran colocadas en el museo, para que ellos pudieran restaurarlas y prepararlas para la exhibición. Rick le dijo que todas sus piezas estaban disponibles: fotografías, documentos, condecoraciones. Pero les dijo que en realidad no era nada importante ni espectacular como el Acervo Hayes.

- La almirante Hayes parece diferir de opinión con usted, Mayor Hunter. – El director le informó con una sonrisa. – Ella personalmente me dejó saber que esta colección es muy importante para ella.

Rick salió del museo con una sonrisa en los labios y preguntándose cómo se las ingeniaba Lisa para sorprenderlo día a día. La vida a su lado sin duda era toda una aventura. No se podía explicar cómo es que alguien como Lisa, con su linaje e historia familiar, encontrara interesante y hasta importante esa pequeña colección de su padre. ¡Amaba a esa mujer con su vida!

Mientras conducía de regreso a la base, Rick se desvió un poco del camino para ir a hacer una reservación a un restaurante que Max le había recomendado, cerca de la zona comercial de Ciudad Macross. Era un lugar en el que servían comida vegetariana totalmente orgánica y aquello le interesaba mucho en esos momentos. Estacionó la Freelander en el estacionamiento del centro comercial Plaza Macross y de ahí caminó hasta el restaurante, en donde hizo reservaciones para las 8 de la noche. Cuando volvió al estacionamiento, no pudo evitar la tentación de entrar al centro comercial. Quería comprarle algo a Lisa… unas flores, una caja de chocolates, un pequeño detalle sin ningún motivo en particular.

Rick entró al centro comercial, el cuál estaba lleno de gente a esas horas de la tarde. Caminó sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos, tratando de encontrar algo que le pudiera gustar a Lisa. Pensó que un ramo de flores estaría bien. Se aparecería con las flores en su oficina y le diría que las reservaciones estaban hechas. Encontró una florería en donde vendían unas hermosas rosas de varios colores, pero él estaba buscando algo especial para Lisa, de hecho estaba buscando el mismo tipo de flores que ella le había llevado al hospital hacía ya tanto tiempo. Después de buscar por un buen rato, Rick pudo encontrar exactamente el tipo de flores que quería y compró un hermoso ramo para su prometida.

Cuando iba de salida, tarareando suavemente para sí mismo y con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, se detuvo de golpe ante el aparador de una tienda… una tienda especializada en artículos para bebé. Se acercó lentamente y su sonrisa se intensificó cuando vio todos los artículos que estaban en exhibición en el aparador: cunitas, juguetes, ropa para bebé, muñecos de peluche, móviles, biberones… ¡Tenían de todo!

Rick pegó su mano al cristal de la tienda y observó todos los artículos con emoción y resistiendo el impulso que de pronto sentía de entrar al local y comprar todo lo que veía. Una joven vendedora notó el interés del piloto y salió a saludarlo.

- Buenas tardes, oficial. ¿Le podría ayudar en algo¿Está buscando algo en particular?

- No, yo… - Rick se puso nervioso y comenzó a frotarse la nariz. – En realidad solo estaba… estaba viendo.

- ¿Encontró algo que le haya gustado?

- Todo me gusta. – Rick se rió, mirando una vez más el aparador. – Pero yo… todavía no… uh…

- ¿Todavía no sabe si va a ser un niño o una niña? – La experta vendedora sonrió. – Tenemos varios artículos que pueden ser utilizados indistintamente, sí me permite mostrárselos…

- No, es que—en realidad… - Rick sonrió. – Aún no sé si estamos esperando bebé o no… Lisa, ella tiene un retraso pero… ya sabe, no lo hemos confirmado.

- Entiendo. – La vendedora no pudo evitar el sonreír al ver lo emocionado y nervioso que Rick se veía. – Pues en cuanto tengan noticias, y espero que sean positivas, nos encantaría que visitaran nuestra tienda. ¿Quiere que le proporcione un catálogo?

- No, así está bien. – Rick se sonrojó sin saber siquiera por qué. – Es que no quiero hacerme muchas ilusiones y luego… bueno, usted sabe…

- Sí, lo comprendo… pero les deseo la mejor suerte del mundo a usted y a su esposa. Y esperamos verlos por aquí muy pronto.

Rick agradeció con una sonrisa y le dio un último vistazo al aparador antes de alejarse de ahí. La vendedora lo siguió con la mirada, sonriendo enternecida. Pensó que jamás había visto a un hombre más enamorado, el amor le brillaba en los ojos… y su esposa sin duda era una chica con suerte, pues los hombres que llevaban flores a sus esposas eran una raza en peligro de extinción en esos días.

-

* * *

-

En la base Lisa acababa de salir de una reunión de inteligencia que había sido convocada a último minuto y con carácter de urgente. Las noticias que había recibido no le habían agradado en lo absoluto. Mientras caminaba a través de los jardines de la base rumbo al edificio principal, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que se había dicho en esa reunión, información clasificada que llevaba en los documentos que celosamente guardaba en su carpeta bajo el brazo.

Tenía que estudiar dicha información y acudir a la siguiente reunión que se había convocado para el otro día. Había mil cosas que le daban vueltas en la cabeza y tenía un mal presentimiento. Los zentraedis habían comenzado a rebelarse en el sur y era imperativo detener dichas rebeliones, acabarlas y erradicarlas de raíz antes de que estas escalaran en algo más grande y más peligroso. Una operación al estilo de la ya famosa F-14 era imperativa en esos momentos y Lisa sabía que había que actuar con rapidez y sin dar tiempo a que las cosas salieran de control.

No podía dejar de pensar tampoco en la visita que tenía que hacer al satélite fábrica en esos días, en el siguiente vuelo de pruebas de Rick, en la presentación de su proyecto de migración espacial ante el GTU, en el reporte bimestral que tenía que rendir la siguiente semana… ¡Era demasiado!

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a una joven oficial salir de un edificio pequeño y un poco alejado de los demás, contiguo al hospital militar. La teniente, que llevaba a un pequeño de no más de dos años en brazos, se cuadró ante la almirante Hayes y le presentó sus saludos. Lisa le regresó el saludo y le ordeno que descansara. La teniente se alejó de ahí y Lisa observó el edificio; era la guardería de la base. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y sin siquiera percatarse de lo que hacía, entró al local, en donde fue recibida por una sorprendida oficial de sanidad.

- ¡Almirante Hayes! – La saludó formalmente. - ¡Bienvenida a la guardería! Es una sorpresa tenerla por aquí… no se nos notificó de su visita.

- No es nada oficial. – Lisa le sonrió. – En realidad solo… venía a—uh…

- ¿Por Dana Sterling? La comandante Miriya Sterling pasó a recoger a su pequeña hace rato, almirante.

- ¡Oh! – Lisa fingió sorpresa. – En ese caso…

- ¿Le gustaría dar un paseo por nuestras instalaciones? Me parece que usted no nos ha visitado y quizás le interesaría ver cómo trabajamos por aquí.

- Sí, por supuesto. – Lisa sonrió emocionada.

- ¡Sígame por favor!

La oficial condujo a Lisa por todas las dependencias de la guardería. Había un área de cuneros en donde se proporcionaban cuidados maternales a los bebés más pequeños. Había otra sección para los que ya estaban más grandes e incluso había una pequeña escuela de educación preescolar dentro de la guardería. La oficial le informó que había mucho trabajo, pues desde hacía unos meses se había registrado un incremento considerable de nacimientos dentro de la RDF.

- La vida se abre camino. – Comentó con una sonrisa.

- Así parece ser. – Lisa respondió, totalmente absorta observando a los bebés en los cuneros. - ¡Son hermosos!

- Sí, lo son. – La oficial se notaba orgullosa de su trabajo.

Lisa recargó su frente contra el vidrio de la ventana y sonrió suavemente, imaginando por un momento a su bebé… ¿Acaso heredaría los ojos azules de su padre o los verdes de su madre¿Tendría el cabello oscuro y rebelde de Rick o prevalecería el color miel de ella? Lisa sintió un calorcito inundándole el pecho pero pronto se obligó a sí misma a volver a la realidad.

- El trabajo que ustedes realizan en este lugar es excelente y digno de encomio. – Lisa le habló a la oficial, dándole la espalda a los cuneros. - ¡La felicito, teniente!

- Gracias almirante… ojalá pronto pueda hacer una visita oficial en la que le podamos mostrar como trabajamos en detalle… aprovechando esta visita informal pues sería bueno solicitarle que consideraran la asignación de más recursos para la guardería. Como le dije, se ha incrementado el servicio y pues… más niños implican más gastos.

- Quiero que me presente un informe detallado al respecto. Discutiremos el financiamiento de la guardería en la reunión que tendré con el GTU la próxima semana.

- ¡Gracias almirante! – La oficial sonrió agradecida. – Antes del viernes usted tendrá mi reporte en su escritorio.

La comandante se cuadró y saludó a Lisa militarmente. Ella le devolvió el saludo y salió del pequeño edificio, con una sonrisa en los labios. Todas sus preocupaciones y todos los pensamientos que hasta hacía unos momentos la estaban atormentando parecían haberse desvanecido súbitamente. Ahora en todo lo que podía pensar era en Rick y en lo emocionados que ambos estaban. No pudo evitar la imagen que apareció en su cabeza… una imagen que no era la primera vez que ella visualizaba en su mente: ella y Rick cargando a su bebé.

Con estos pensamientos Lisa llegó a su oficina, en donde fue recibida por Kelly que le sonreía de una manera traviesa, como si estuviera ocultándole algo. Lisa la miró interrogativamente; conocía demasiado bien a su asistente. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada, la sargento ya estaba hablando:

- Ya no tiene ningún otro compromiso pendiente por el día de hoy, almirante. Estaba terminando de arreglar su agenda de mañana, ya está disponible en línea y en su agenda electrónica, para lo que necesite consultar. La reunión de inteligencia tiene prioridad. El coronel Maistroff me pidió que no agendara nada más en toda la mañana. ¿Hay alguna indicación en particular que usted deseé hacerme, almirante?

- No Kelly… - Lisa revisaba la pantalla de la computadora de su asistente. – Todo parece estar en orden… solo quiero que mañana a primera hora me comuniques con la Stonewell Bellcom, necesitamos programar el vuelo de pruebas.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Los ojos de Kelly brillaron y se apresuró a anotar esa orden en su libreta. - ¡A primera hora en la mañana!

Lisa sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina.

- Puede retirarse, sargento. – Le dijo en tono oficial, pero luego su voz adquirió un aire familiar. – Ve a descansar y a divertirte un rato, Kelly… te veré por la mañana.

- Sí… gracias almirante. ¡Usted también diviértase mucho!

Con estas palabras Kelly literalmente desapareció de la oficina, arrastrando una chamarra militar demasiado grande que había estado colgada en un perchero cerca de la puerta y la enorme y desgastada bolsa militar que siempre llevaba con ella. Lisa sonrió divertida y sacudió la cabeza. Cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina su sonrisa se hizo aún más radiante al encontrarse frente a frente con un apuesto piloto de ojos azules que, de pie frente a ella, la recibía con un enorme ramo de hermosas flores.

- ¡Buenas tardes, mi hermosa almirante! – Rick la tomó de la mano y la besó caballerosamente. – Para usted, con todo mi cariño…

- ¡Rick! – Lisa tomó las flores y las acercó a su rostro para disfrutar de su aroma. - ¡Son preciosas! Pero… ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

- Ninguna en particular. – Rick la abrazó por la cintura y la besó en la mejilla. – Fui al museo… me dijeron sobre la colección Mitchel Hunter¿sabes?

Lisa le sonrió traviesamente y él la besó en la punta de la nariz, provocando que ella la arrugara e hiciera una mueca.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas caras raras? – Él la regañó.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – Lisa lo empujó juguetonamente y fue a poner sus flores en un florero que ya estaba preparado en la mesita de la sala recibidor que tenía en su oficina.

Rick la alcanzó y la abrazó por la espalda, al tiempo que escondía su rostro en su cabello que olía a cítricos y respiraba profundamente, queriendo embriagarse con su aroma.

- Tengo reservaciones para ir a cenar a un restaurante vegetariano, amor. Son casi las siete de la tarde y la reservación está hecha para las ocho… creo que tenemos tiempo de besarnos un rato antes de irnos.

Lisa se rió y se dio media vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

- Me parece una buena idea, mayor pero… en realidad estaba pensando en cambiarme de ropa antes de—

Rick la besó apasionadamente en los labios, impidiéndole que pudiera continuar hablando. Ella fue tomada por sorpresa por aquel beso, pero de inmediato se entregó a él, cerró los ojos y deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del piloto. Se besaron por unos minutos y cuando se separaron él la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa y arrogante en los labios.

- ¿Me decía, almirante?

- Decía que no hay problema… no importa que vayamos en uniforme, así nos vemos importantes y seguro que nos servirán pronto y buenas raciones.

Lisa susurró esas palabras contra los labios de Rick, quien no pudo evitar el reír con aquel comentario. Ambos siguieron besándose por un buen rato antes de que finalmente se percataran de que el reloj seguía corriendo y que si no se daban prisa podrían quedarse atrapados en el tráfico y perder su reservación. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos por un minuto y luego él la tomó de las manos y las besó suavemente.

- Debe de ser injusto para todas las demás mujeres del mundo el que tú seas tan hermosa y tan inteligente, Lisa. Les llevas demasiada ventaja.

- ¡Rick! – Ella se acurrucó en su pecho. – Si estás tratando de conquistarme con esas frases me parece que llegas tarde, porque mi corazón ya tiene dueño.

- ¡Estoy hablando en serio! – Rick protestó y luego sonrió. – Por otro lado, yo soy un hombre con suerte porque yo soy el dueño de éste corazoncito.

Rick le colocó la mano sobre el pecho a Lisa y ambos sonrieron. Él se inclinó a besarla, pero antes de hacerlo le susurró contra los labios, al tiempo que tomaba sus manos y las colocaba sobre su pecho:

- Tú, por tu parte, eres la feliz propietaria de todo lo que ves aquí… ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Hmmm…! Nada mal… es un paquete completo.

- Usted sabe que así es, almirante… ya ha pasado revista y ha comprobado la calidad que le estoy presentando.

- ¡Arrogante! – Lisa se rió contra sus labios.

Los dos se volvieron a besar con cariño pero tuvieron que terminar el beso cuando a ambos les dio un ataque de risa sin ningún motivo en particular. Se separaron y Rick la tomó de la mano y la condujo a la puerta de la oficina. Se hacía tarde y ambos tenían hambre y estaban ansiosos por probar esa comida vegetariana que Max tan entusiastamente había recomendado.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, la almirante Hayes estaba ya en su oficina revisando documentos y esperando la llamada de los Stonewell. Kelly estaba con ella, recibiendo algunas ordenes y tomando notas de algunos compromisos que la almirante le estaba comunicando para que fueran agendados. La sargento Hickson no podía dejar de notar, como cada vez, lo fresca que la almirante siempre lucía y lo elegante y distinguida que se veía en su uniforme militar. La almirante Hayes era sin duda el prototipo de la elegancia y orgullo de la RDF. Sin embargo había algo más, algo en su mirada y en su semblante… se notaba diferente. Era como si irradiara una energía especial… como si su rostro resplandeciera y sus ojos hubieran adquirido un brillo intenso y profundo.

- Debe de ser maravilloso amar de la manera en que ella ama a Rick. – Pensaba Kelly. – Y aún más increíble que ese amor sea correspondido… ¡Los dos se merecen estar juntos y felices! Jamás en mi vida vi una pareja más bonita… este es amor verdadero, de esos que se convierten en leyendas.

El teléfono sonó, sacando a Kelly de sus pensamientos y de inmediato se apresuró a levantar el auricular y a tomar la llamada.

- Oficina de la Almirante Hayes, habla la sargento Hickson. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? – Los ojos de Kelly se iluminaron y Lisa sonrió, sabiendo de inmediato de quién se trataba. – Oh… sí, claro… por supuesto… sí, yo también… un momento…

Kelly le ofreció el auricular a Lisa.

- Almirante es Dav—el señor David Stonewell.

- Gracias Kelly… puedes retirarte.

La sargento hizo un saludo militar y salió de la oficina. Lisa, todavía sonriendo, contestó la llamada. Después de los saludos reglamentarios la conversación adquirió un tono amigable y relajado. David quería saber cómo iba todo con el compromiso de Lisa con Rick. Ella le contó que ya le había dado el anillo y que querían casarse pronto. David también le preguntó algunas cosas sobre Kelly, las cuales Lisa contestó con singular alegría. No era un secreto el interés que el heredero de los Stonewell mostraba por su asistente… y mucho menos era un secreto que Kelly estaba enamorada del guapo y atractivo joven. Lisa le habló de frente a David, pidiéndole que no jugara con los sentimientos de Kelly, era joven y había pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles. David, formal como siempre, le aseguró a la almirante que sus intenciones eran buenas y serias.

Finalmente hablaron de lo que realmente había sido el motivo de la llamada: la fecha del siguiente vuelo de pruebas, el penúltimo que Rick llevaría a cabo en el VF4 Lightning III. El mantenimiento de la nave estaba concluido y se le habían implementado algunas mejoras. David estaba seguro que el siguiente ejercicio sería perfecto, ya que las pruebas que ellos habían efectuado en simulador, en computadora e incluso en laboratorio habían arrojado resultados excelentes. La fecha se fijó para una semana después y después de una conversación de tipo técnico y oficial, Lisa dio por terminada la llamada al percatarse de que era hora de asistir a la junta de inteligencia. La almirante y David Stonewell se despidieron cordialmente y enseguida Lisa salió de su oficina, con su carpeta con el logotipo de la RDF, e hizo una única parada ante el escritorio de Kelly para notificarle de la fecha del vuelo de pruebas y pedirle que lo agendara.

Enseguida salió de la oficina, dirigiéndose directamente a la sala de juntas, en donde ya la esperaban el coronel Maistroff y un grupo de oficiales de inteligencia de la RDF y del consejo del GTU para asuntos militares y de seguridad. Lisa había estudiado a fondo todos los documentos que había recibido el día anterior.

Después de la cena que ella y Rick habían tenido en el restaurante vegetariano, habían vuelto a casa y ella se había enfrascado en la revisión de esos documentos. Rick se había quedado dormido a su lado y ella había estado despierta hasta la madrugada, leyendo cada palabra y estudiando cada mapa y cada diagrama que le habían presentado, así que estaba bastante bien informada de la situación y sabía que ese día se decidirían las acciones que se habrían de tomar para enfrentarla.

La junta inició con un repaso de cuál era la situación con los zentraedis rebeldes en las selvas del sur. Khyron había usado esa zona como base de operaciones por varios años y había restos de protocultura, material de guerra y restos de naves que podían ser utilizadas como estaciones de combate o recicladas para construir nuevas naves. Los zentraedis jamás se habían caracterizado por ser recicladores ni por dar mantenimiento, pero eso era algo que parecía haber cambiado desde la época de Khyron. Se habían registrado movimientos sospechosos en la zona y era imperativo detener a los malcontentos y retirar todo el material peligroso de la región antes de que un incidente como el que había acabado con la vida del almirante Gloval y demás miembros de la tripulación del SDF1 volviera a suceder.

- Debe de ser una operación secreta, precisa y bastante tajante. – Lisa habló. – No podemos dejar que se filtre información, tomar por sorpresa a los malcontentos es nuestra mejor arma en este caso. Debemos de practicar una operación quirúrgica en la zona, identificando cuales son las áreas de conflicto, desmantelando las redes de manera simultanea para que no haya oportunidad de reagruparse ni contraatacar. Y a los rebeldes se les deben de aplicar sanciones, incluyendo la micronización. No podemos permitir que anden por ahí en su estado de gigantes causando problemas.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted, almirante Hayes. – El general retirado Daniel Martín asintió. – Y supongo que ya tendrá algún plan en mente.

- Así es… - Lisa abrió la laptop que tenía frente a ella e introdujo un disco. Un mapa de la zona de conflicto apareció en la pantalla, y la almirante Hayes comenzó a explicarles cuál era su plan.

Después de casi una hora, Lisa se recargó en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos, permitiendo que todos los presentes terminaran de digerir aquel brillante plan incisivo y acertado que ella les había presentado. Nadie parecía salir de su asombro. Algunos miraban la pantalla, otros revisaban sus notas. Lisa los observaba a todos en silencio. No por nada había sido la mejor de su clase, la primera oficial del SDF-1 y la estratega estrella de la Guerra Espacial. Si alguno de los presentes aún tenía dudas de porqué ella había sido promovida al rango de almirante de las fuerzas de defensa, esas dudas seguramente se habían desvanecido en esos momentos. Incluso Maistroff se notaba impresionado.

- Almirante Hayes, - el General Martín habló. – Es excelente… yo no le cambiaría una sola letra a su plan… es perfecto. No puedo creer que haya planeado toda esta estrategia en tan poco tiempo.

- Gracias, general. – Lisa respondió. – Supongo que el estar en combate y pelear en una guerra hacen que el cerebro se acostumbre a pensar rápido. Mi experiencia me dice que este es el mejor método para terminar con esta situación de manera rápida, maximizando recursos y minimizando riesgos.

- ¡Es bueno tener a una estratega de su categoría al frente de nuestras fuerzas! – Martín sonrió satisfecho. – El GTU estará muy complacido con su plan, almirante. Pero debemos de echarlo a andar cuanto antes y me preguntaba si usted podría estar al frente de esta misión.

- La almirante Hayes tiene ya programada una visita al Satélite Fábrica y a la Base Lunar Apolo en estas fechas, general. – Maistroff interrumpió. – Ya con las instrucciones precisas no creo necesario que la almirante se arriesgue en el campo de batalla. Simplemente necesitamos nombrar a un oficial ejecutivo. ¿No es así, almirante?

- Sí, en realidad el viaje que tengo programado al satélite y la base es importante. – Lisa estuvo de acuerdo con el coronel. – Si el GTU determina que mi presencia es requerida en el sur, entonces yo no tengo objeciones, pero si puedo enviar a un oficial ejecutivo en mi representación, creo que sería mejor para mí.

- ¿Y ese oficial ejecutivo podría ser usted, coronel Maistroff? – El general Martín preguntó.

- En realidad señor, con todo respeto, con la almirante lejos en su viaje espacial yo preferiría supervisar personalmente el funcionamiento de la RDF, es un trabajo que sé hacer y usted bien sabe que en varias ocasiones estuve a cargo en ausencia del almirante Gloval. Me parece que estoy más capacitado para un trabajo de esta naturaleza que para una campaña militar. Sin embargo me permito sugerir de la manera más atenta al Mayor Hunter como oficial ejecutivo en ésta misión.

Lisa miró a Maistroff, lanzándole una mirada asesina que no pasó desapercibida para el coronel, quien se apresuró a seguir hablando:

- El Mayor no sólo es uno de los oficiales de más alto rango dentro de la RDF, después de la almirante Hayes y de mí, claro. Además él tiene una gran experiencia en combate y ha sido comandante de grupos aéreos por mucho tiempo. Él sabe como manejar situaciones de esta naturaleza, ha liderado incontables misiones en su carrera y tiene una gran experiencia con zentraedis rebeldes. Por eso es mi propuesta, el Mayor Hunter sería el mejor oficial ejecutivo para esta misión, dada su gran experiencia, su liderazgo natural y el hecho de que es un pacifista. Sin duda un militar excepcional.

Lisa sintió la sangre hervirle en las venas. Ella bien sabía que Maistroff estaba burlándose de Rick con aquellas palabras, así que decidió salir en defensa de su piloto.

- El coronel Maistroff tiene razón, general. El Mayor Hunter es mi hombre de más confianza y sé que sería el oficial ejecutivo idóneo para esta misión. Sin embargo él ya tiene el compromiso del siguiente vuelo de pruebas del VF4 Lightning III la próxima semana.

- Yo pienso que sería el tiempo perfecto para preparar la misión a detalle y que el Mayor pudiera partir después de su vuelo de pruebas.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en Lisa. Ella sabía que si se rehusaba a que Rick comandara aquella misión estaría tomando las cosas de manera personal. Sabía que Maistroff estaba tratando de poner a Rick en evidencia ante el consejo y ella estaba segura de que Rick llevaría a cabo esa misión de manera perfecta. Era una oportunidad que ella no podía negarle a pesar de sus sentimientos. Quizás, sin proponérselo, en realidad Maistroff le estaba haciendo un favor a Rick al dejarlo tomar el comando de una misión del calibre de aquella.

- Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso. – Lisa respondió con una voz firme y segura que contrastaba con el vacío que súbitamente había sentido en el estómago. – El Mayor Hunter es el mejor oficial para encargarse de esta misión y llevarla exitosamente a cabo. Así que por lo que a mí respecta, acepto la propuesta del coronel Maistroff.

- Yo también pienso que el Mayor Rick Hunter es el hombre indicado para esta misión. – El General Martín respondió secamente, captando las dobles intenciones de Maistroff. – Necesitamos a un soldado verdadero, de esos que se han forjado en combate, que tienen experiencia en el campo de batalla y que saben hacer su trabajo. El Mayor Hunter es la clase de hombre que debe estar al frente de esta misión… y sin duda no hay _nadie_ más capaz en toda la RDF para tomar esta responsabilidad.

El coronel Maistroff arrugó el entrecejo, obviamente sintiéndose aludido por las palabras del General Martín. Lisa ya había tomado su teléfono y estaba hablando:

- Mayor Hunter, por favor preséntese de inmediato en la sala de juntas 021. Es un asunto importante.

Lisa terminó la llamada y miró al General Martín, con una determinación y un fuego en la mirada que hicieron que todos en aquella sala sintieran un profundo respeto por esa mujer de apariencia delicada, pero de voluntad férrea y decidida.

- El Mayor Hunter estará aquí en 10 minutos. Está aterrizando después de un patrullaje de 6 horas pero viene directamente del campo aéreo hacia acá.

- Hombres como el Mayor Hunter son los que hacen que uno se sienta orgulloso de haber servido en éste ejército. – Martín contestó, clavando sus ojos en Maistroff, quien evitó aquella mirada y prefirió enfrascarse en revisar los documentos que tenía sobre la mesa.

-

* * *

-

Rick dejó a Max a cargo y prácticamente corrió al salón de juntas después de recibir esa llamada urgente de Lisa. Él sabía que ella estaba trabajando en una misión secreta, la había visto enfrascarse en ella la noche anterior y sabía que le preocupaba. No había querido sacarle más información de la que ella estaba dispuesta a darle pero sabía que tenía que ver con zentraedis rebeldes en la selva amazónica. El Mayor Hunter en realidad no se sorprendió al entrar a la sala y encontrar en ella a varios personajes importantes, incluyendo al General Martín. El joven piloto, aún en su traje de vuelo, se cuadró e hizo un respetuoso saludo militar.

- ¡Mayor Richard Hunter reportándose, almirante!

- Descanse, mayor. – Lisa lo recibió. – Puede tomar asiento.

Rick se sentó en el extremo de la mesa de juntas, el sitio más alejado de Lisa e inconscientemente sintió un vacío en el pecho al verla de frente pero tan lejos de él. Aquello en cierta forma era gracioso, tan solo el pensar que incluso esa separación tan insignificante era dolorosa para él. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y en los de Lisa él pudo leer ansiedad y algo de nerviosismo, sentimientos que sin embargo pasaban desapercibidos para los demás. Pero Rick había aprendido a leer cada gesto y cada mirada de ella. ¡Así de bien la conocía! Él no estaba seguro de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese lugar, pero sabía que aquello no le estaba gustando nada.

- Mayor Hunter, - el General Martín ya estaba hablando. – Lo hemos llamado aquí el día de hoy para comunicarle de una misión especial, secreta y muy importante que la RDF llevará a cabo en la selva amazónica con el objeto de aplacar a algunos zentraedis rebeldes que están causando problemas en la zona. Tememos que esto sea mucho más que una simple rebelión, pues los datos de inteligencia nos indican que están planeando algo grande, quizás de la talla del último ataque de Khyron.

- ¿Sí? – Rick preguntó interesado. - ¿Y cuál es exactamente mi asignación dentro de esta misión, general?

- Mayor Hunter, - Lisa habló con esa voz seria y formal que él tan bien conocía. – Le otorgaremos el mando de esta misión como oficial ejecutivo de la misma.

Los ojos de Rick se agrandaron y su boca se sintió súbitamente amarga. Incluso le costó trabajo el pasar saliva cuando quiso humedecer su garganta, que de pronto se había secado por completo.

- ¿Oficial ejecutivo¿Yo?

- Hemos evaluado su experiencia y pensamos que no hay otro oficial dentro de la RDF que esté más calificado o preparado para llevar a cabo una misión de esta naturaleza. – Martín le informó. – Usted es un piloto con gran experiencia en combate pero además nos interesa sobremanera la experiencia que usted tiene en situaciones de este tipo. Usted ha sido el jefe de operaciones militares y el comandante de grupos aéreos de la RDF por años… usted estuvo a cargo de todas las acciones que se llevaron a cabo durante los años de reconstrucción en contra de los malcontentos.

- Así fue, señor. – Rick respondió marcialmente.

- Además usted es el hombre de confianza de la almirante Hayes y eso es suficiente para que sea mi hombre de confianza igualmente. La decisión de ponerlo al frente de esta misión no fue hecha al azar, mayor Hunter. Debe saber que es una misión secreta y peligrosa pero muy importante para el GTU.

Los ojos de Lisa y Rick se encontraron momentáneamente y en esa fracción de segundo ambos sostuvieron un diálogo silencioso.

_- ¿Debo aceptar? –_ él preguntó.

_- Pienso que es una excelente oportunidad para ti, Rick. – _Ella contestó en silencio.

_- ¿Estarás ahí para apoyarme?_

_- Aún en la distancia, sabes que jamás te dejaré solo._

Rick suspiró profundamente. Sabía que Lisa partiría pronto hacia el satélite fábrica… pero se sentía honrado al pensar que ella confiaba en él de tal manera que le entregaba el comando de una misión tan importante y delicada como lo era aquella. Levantó su mirada y la centró en los ojos de la almirante, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y saludaba militarmente con gran marcialidad y una dignidad que lo hacían la perfecta estampa de un caballero de la RDF.

- Almirante Hayes, acepto tomar el mando de esta misión y me comprometo a llevarla a buen término.

- Descanse, Mayor Hunter. – Lisa asintió y trató con todas sus fuerzas de controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con reunirse en sus ojos. – Sé que si alguien es capaz de llevar a cabo una misión de este tipo, ese sin duda es usted.

- Con esto arreglado, - el General Martín continuó. – Quisiera que siguiéramos con esta reunión en privado, la almirante, el mayor y un servidor para estudiar el plan y comenzar a trabajar en los protocolos del mismo.

- General, - Maistroff protestó. – Me parece que yo debería—

- Usted debería de ponerse al tanto de los asuntos pendientes de la almirante, pues usted estará a cargo de todos los asuntos administrativos de la RDF en su ausencia, coronel Maistroff. – Martín se dirigió luego a Rick. – Mayor Hunter, sabemos de su vuelo de pruebas y si usted desea aplazarlo…

- Agradezco sus atenciones, señor. Sin embargo conozco mis responsabilidades y puedo llevar a cabo ese vuelo antes de partir a esta misión. Un soldado debe de estar siempre listo, ese es nuestro deber.

Martín sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Usted va a llegar muy lejos, Mayor… son personas como usted las que este ejército necesita.

Lisa despidió a todos los ahí reunidos y al final solo quedaron en la sala de juntas ella, el mayor Hunter y el general Martín. Pasaron las siguientes cuatro horas revisando cada aspecto, cada detalle y cada movimiento del plan que Lisa había ideado. Rick hizo algunas aportaciones y varias observaciones, basadas en su experiencia de campo. El plan se revisó meticulosamente y se mejoró significativamente con los comentarios siempre atinados del Mayor. Finalmente Rick pidió que el comandante Sterling fuera asignado a esa misión, como su segundo oficial, petición que fue aceptada tanto por Lisa como por Martín. Todos sabían que la teniente Parino Sterling jamás dejaría que su esposo volara solo, así que todo el Escuadrón Skull fue asignado a la _Operación Cuatro Vientos_, como la habían llamado pues en algún momento de su presentación, la almirante Hayes había comentado que se debía llevar a cabo tal operación con la fuerza intempestiva de los vientos.

-

* * *

-

Lisa y Rick habían estado muy serios esa noche mientras cenaban… o más bien mientras picaban su comida con sus tenedores, pues ninguno de los dos parecía tener mucho apetito.

- Rick, - finalmente Lisa rompió el silencio. – Respecto a la misión, yo—

- No tienes que explicarme nada, Lisa. Ambos somos soldados y sabemos que el deber es el deber… no te niego que me siento un poco nervioso al respecto, pero sabes que haré mi mejor esfuerzo y cumpliré con mi obligación. – Rick no pudo verla a los ojos. – Solo desearía que pudiéramos estar juntos en esto.

- ¡Estamos juntos, amor! – Lisa tomó sus manos a través de la mesa. – Sé que estaré lejos, encargándome de mi propia misión pero… pero tú sabes que voy a estar contigo siempre, pase lo que pase.

- Lo sé. – Rick le sonrió. – Me tranquiliza el pensar que el escuadrón Skull me va a acompañar y en realidad… tengo que agradecerte por el voto de confianza que me has otorgado, preciosa.

- Tú sabes que confío en ti con mi vida, Rick. No podía ser de otra manera… yo también me siento nerviosa pero… sinceramente no hay nadie que pueda llevar a cabo esta operación… nadie más que tú.

El mayor Hunter le sonrió y se acercó a ella para besarla suavemente en los labios.

- ¡Gracias, amor! – Le susurró. – Por confiar en mí… por ver en mi mucho más que un piloto de circo… por creer en mí.

- Jamás he dejado de creer en ti, Rick Hunter. – Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa. – Eres un soldado íntegro, forjado en combate, lleno de pasión, de fuerza, de idealismo… eres inteligente y brillante, eres—eres todo lo que un buen piloto de combate de la RDF debe de ser.

Rick sonreía y sin darse cuenta se había sonrojado un poco. Ella se rió y se acercó para besarlo en la frente.

- ¿Hablaste con Max y Miriya, amor?

- Sí… les di un panorama general de la misión… cité al escuadrón a una reunión extraordinaria en unos días. Tengo que estudiar el plan a fondo primero… y claro, espero que tú me ayudes con eso.

- ¡Cuenta con ello!

- Lisa… - Rick notó el plato casi lleno de la almirante. - ¡Debes de comer algo, princesa! No has tocado tu comida.

- No tengo hambre.

- Yo tampoco.

Lisa se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger los platos de la mesa. Rick suspiró pesadamente y de inmediato se puso a lavar los platos sucios. Ambos sabían que no había mucho que pudieran hacer o decir para cambiar las cosas.

- En estos momentos lo único que deseo es un buen baño de burbujas… necesito relajarme un poco.

- Sí… - Rick respondió distraídamente.

Fue sacado de sus cavilaciones por el beso travieso que Lisa le plantó justo debajo de su oreja y por la caricia que le hizo con los labios a lo largo de todo su cuello.

- ¡Lisa! – El mayor Hunter casi ronroneó.

- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

Rick le sonrió traviesamente y no hubo necesidad de más palabras. Ella lo tomó de las manos y sin romper el contacto visual, lo condujo al baño. Ambos se sentían tensos y nerviosos y relajarse juntos mientras se consentían con un tibio baño de burbujas era la mejor medicina que podrían recetarse en esos momentos.

La siguiente hora la pasaron en la tina del baño. Lisa se acurrucaba contra el cuerpo de Rick, su espalda descansando en el pecho fuerte del piloto, mientras él le acariciaba el cuello y los hombros con los labios. Durante un buen rato ambos habían estado en silencio, solamente sintiéndose y acariciándose mutuamente. Después de unos momentos Lisa sonrió cuando sintió las manos de Rick posarse suavemente en su abdomen. Ella colocó sus manos sobre las del piloto y él le susurró al oído:

- ¿Estás lista para los exámenes de mañana, princesa?

- Tenemos la cita a primera hora en la mañana… quiero llegar temprano al hospital… ya quiero salir de dudas.

- Yo también. – Rick le plantó un beso largo en el hombro. – Si nuestras sospechas son ciertas… yo no sé que voy a hacer… ir al satélite fábrica sería un poco peligroso para ti, amor… yo—

- Rick… - Lisa lo interrumpió, sonriendo conmovida. – No nos preocupemos de antemano… creo que ya tenemos suficientes cosas en qué preocuparnos como para todavía añadir más leña al fuego. Primero hay que asegurarnos de las cosas¿De acuerdo?

- Siempre la voz de la razón, almirante. – Rick sonrió contra su cuello. - ¿Te había dicho que me encantan los aromas florales sobre tu piel¡Hueles delicioso, amor!

Lisa sonrió y ladeó la cabeza para darle un acceso más cómodo y directo a Rick a su cuello. Él entendió el mensaje y comenzó a besarla larga y profundamente. Eran besos suaves, íntimos y llenos de amor. Al piloto le gustaba sentir la vida fluyendo por el cuerpo de Lisa cuando la tenía en sus brazos de esa manera.

- Me parece que a Maistroff no le agradaron las resoluciones del consejo. – Lisa comentó distraídamente. – Su movimiento salió contraproducente.

- Hmmm… - Rick arrugó el entrecejo. – Realmente debo preguntarme como es que el que yo te esté besando de esta manera hace que tu comiences a hablar de Maistroff… ¿Alguna conexión, almirante¿Algo que yo deba saber¡No quiera ponerme celoso!

- ¡Eres un bobo! – Lisa se rió y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo. – Solo lo digo porque estaba pensando en que eres un experto en estos asuntos… y eso me hizo pensar que eres experto en muchas cosas más… y en el hecho de que por eso serás el oficial ejecutivo de la _Operación Cuatro Vientos._

- Lisa… - La voz de Rick sonó seria e hizo que ella se moviera un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor?

- Gracias por confiar en mí… sé que ésta operación es muy importante y el hecho de que tú seas la estratega de la misma me da seguridad… me siento triste al pensar que no estarás ahí, pero por otro lado es bueno saber que tú estarás lejos del peligro.

- Rick, yo—

- ¡Escúchame, amor! – Rick la interrumpió, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. – No sabes lo que significa esto para mí… es decir, el hecho de que confíes en mí de esta manera… yo no sé como agradecer esa confianza. Yo jamás tuve muchas esperanzas para mí mismo y siempre pensé que mi vida sería… bueno, algo muy diferente a esto. Ahora me veo en una posición tan alta dentro de la RDF y con tantas responsabilidades encima… me asusta un poco, lo admito. Pero ante todo me hace sentir orgulloso y muy agradecido contigo por haber visto en mí algo más que un simple piloto de circo…

Rick guardó silencio por un segundo, sin dejar de mirar intensamente a Lisa, quien estaba perdida en esos ojos azules que la fascinaban. Después de unos momentos, el piloto prosiguió:

- Sé que me quejaba mucho, que renegaba de tenerte siempre respirándome en el cuello pero ahora comprendo porqué lo hacías… porque tú querías que yo me superara, que lograra mi máximo potencial. Jamás te diste por vencida conmigo, ni en el plano profesional ni en el personal… por eso ahora me siento tan feliz y satisfecho de estar contigo, compartiendo nuestros logros y recogiendo los frutos de todos esos años tan difíciles… pero ante todo quiero agradecerte porque… aunque jamás lo dije, cada vez que te miraba, Lisa Hayes, yo podía ver al verdadero Rick Hunter en tus ojos… y ese es el hombre que quiero ser para ti.

Lisa lo miró en silencio por unos minutos, sin saber que responder a aquellas palabras tan elocuentemente significativas para ella. Se dio vuelta en la bañera, para mirarlo de frente y lo único que pudo hacer como respuesta fue tomar el rostro de Rick en sus manos y besarlo larga y profundamente en los labios de una manera tan llena de pasión y de amor que el piloto literalmente se sumergió en el agua al sentir aquel ataque de amor tan intenso de la almirante Hayes.

- ¡Wow! – Rick suspiró aún con sus ojos cerrados, cuando ella se separó de él.

El sonido de un leve chapoteo hizo que abriera los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Lisa salir de la bañera y colocarse su bata de baño encima. Él la siguió con la mirada, totalmente absorto en ella, en lo bella y lo perfecta que era. Lisa lo miró sobre su hombro y le sonrió de una manera que lo hizo sentir mareado. La almirante Hayes no hizo mayores comentarios, simplemente se secó el cabello con una toalla que luego arrojó a un cesto y salió del baño. Rick no podía salir de su ensoñación, pero se obligó a salir tras ella, apenas dándose el tiempo suficiente para pasarse una toalla por la cabeza y ponerse su propia bata de baño.

Cuando entró a su habitación, Lisa estaba frente al espejo cepillando su cabello. Sonrió cuando vio a Rick en el reflejo del espejo y él pudo ver cómo los ojos le brillaban como un par de esmeraldas tocadas por la luz del sol. Él se quedó de pie detrás de ella sin saber realmente qué esperar o qué hacer, pero Lisa parecía tener sus propios planes. Se puso de pie y le echó las manos al cuello al piloto, quien como un reflejo respondió abrazándola por la cintura. Lisa acomodó su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de él y Rick tuvo que apretar los ojos cuando sintió sus labios recorriéndole el cuello, la clavícula y el pecho.

- Lisa… - Rick pareció protestar.

Ella sonrió contra la piel de su piloto favorito y sus manos viajaron hasta su espalda, en donde comenzó a moverlas en movimientos circulares, firmes y precisos, ejerciendo presión en los lugares exactos en los que Rick parecía haber formado nudos de tensión. Él gimió profundamente y escondió su rostro en el cabello todavía húmedo de ella.

- ¿Qué tal te caería un masaje, amor? – Lisa susurró. – Estás muy tenso…

Sin siquiera darle tiempo para responder empujó al mayor Hunter a la cama y lo obligó a sentarse en ella. Inmediatamente se colocó detrás de él y comenzó a masajearle el cuello, los hombros y la espalda, provocando gemidos de placer en la garganta del joven militar.

- ¡Delicioso! – Rick murmuró.

Después de unos minutos, Lisa recargó su barbilla en el hombro de Rick, sin dejar de frotarle la espalda. Acarició la mejilla de él con la suya y luego lo mordisqueó juguetonamente en la oreja, haciendo que él involuntariamente se tensara.

- ¡Te amo! – Le susurró.

Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de la cintura del piloto y comenzó a deshacerle el nudo de la bata de baño. Rick se sobresaltó un poco por lo imprevisto de la acción y ladeó un poco su cabeza, para poder mirarla.

- Lisa… yo… no creo que esto sea una buena idea.

Aquellas palabras parecieron congelar a Lisa justo donde estaba. Casi como si aquello le hubiera provocado un daño físico, se separó de Rick y lo miró con una mezcla de decepción y tristeza en los ojos.

- ¡No¡Espera! – Rick se apresuró a clarificar las cosas, tomándola de la mano y besándola repetidamente. – Lisa, tu sabes que jamás me he podido resistir a ti… sabes que tú me vuelves loco… y ¡Dios, te deseo tanto!

- ¿Pero…?

Los ojos de él se clavaron profundamente en los de ella mientras volvía a besarle las manos una y otra vez.

- Me preocupa el… bueno, tú sabes, si es que estuvieras embarazada… yo no sé si… - Rick se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó. – Es que yo—

Los ojos de Lisa se agrandaron, comprendiendo de pronto lo que él estaba tratando de decirle y sintiéndose enternecida por aquel piloto rebelde que sin embargo era tan sensible y tan cuidadoso con ella. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con cariño, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

- Rick, amor… - lo besó suavemente en la frente. – Aún no sabemos si esto es verdad, pero aunque lo fuera, no hay ningún problema si tú y yo… bueno, tú sabes.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¡Absolutamente segura!

- Es sólo que pensé que te sentirías incómoda o que tal vez… no sé, fuera malo para el bebé… yo—no sé nada de esto, Lisa. Siento que soy demasiado torpe en estas cosas.

- ¡Eres adorable!

Lisa se rió cuando Rick frunció el entrecejo y le lanzó una mirada entre juguetona y asesina. Ella se inclinó para besarlo en la punta de la nariz y él sonrió dulcemente.

- Entonces… ¿No te incomoda si nosotros…? Quiero decir…

Lisa no contestó, pero tampoco lo dejó terminar. Como respuesta terminó de desatarle el nudo de la bata de baño y acto seguido se deshizo el suyo lentamente, dándose su tiempo y provocando que Rick tuviera que tragarse el nudo que súbitamente se le había formado en la garganta al ver aparecer debajo de la bata el cuerpo perfecto y bendito de Lisa, de su mujer. Ella se acercó lentamente a él, gateando sobre la cama. Rick sintió que ya no podía controlarse más… lo había estado haciendo desde esa mañana en la que Lisa le había informado de su retraso, pero habían sido días de demasiada tensión y él sentía que necesitaba a Lisa, la necesitaba como jamás pensó que pudiera necesitar a alguien en su vida… era una necesidad espiritual, física, emocional… ¡Una necesidad total!

El piloto deslizó sus manos dentro de la bata de ella y la tendió suavemente sobre la cama. Ella no opuso resistencia, antes bien dejó que él tomara el control. Rick se dedicó a acariciarla y a admirarla por varios minutos haciendo que ella sintiera cómo la mirada profunda e intensa del Mayor Hunter la quemaba en cada centímetro de piel en donde se posaba. La adoración y el amor que veía arder en los ojos de Rick eran suficientes para hacerla perder la razón. Él pareció comprender esa urgencia que ella tenía de él, pues se inclinó suavemente sobre ella, buscando sus labios con desesperación mientras terminaban de despojarse de las batas de baño que llevaban encima.

- Tierno, Rick… - Lisa susurró contra sus labios. – Quiero que sea muy tierno…

Rick asintió y atrapó sus labios en los suyos, comenzando a besarla de la manera más tierna y suave que humanamente le era posible. La acarició, la besó, la llevó una y otra vez a las puertas del paraíso, mientras él mismo sentía que con ella él entraba al Edén porque ella era su paraíso. Aquella noche ambos se dieron su tiempo, no había prisas y querían disfrutarse, deseaban amarse, sentirse a plenitud, llegar juntos a las estrellas, reposar y volver a comenzar. Fue una noche de amor, de ternura, de delicias y de una entrega total y incondicional.

Entre ellos había una inmensa sed de amor y de ternura. Lisa sabía que Rick había crecido solo, había vivido su vida en soledad y ella quería compensarlo por todos esos años en los que él había tenido que caminar por la vida completamente solo. Por su parte Rick, en algún rincón de su cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había hecho sufrir a Lisa y todo lo que debía compensarla por todo el dolor que le había causado. Eran momentos como aquel, de tanto amor y ternura, cuándo él sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de borrar beso tras beso las lágrimas de esa mujer a la que adoraba.

Rick recordaba la primera sonrisa que Lisa le había regalado después del ataque de Khyron… esa sonrisa después de tantas heridas, de tanto dolor, de tantas pérdidas y de tanta destrucción había sido para él la luz más bella que alguna vez había inundado su corazón. Era por eso que él sabía que el amor más puro que él podía sentir, el placer más perfecto y la satisfacción más total solo podían provenir de esa felicidad que le causaba el poseer en cuerpo y alma a Lisa, a esa mujer a la que amaba con su vida… la mujer que lo amaba tan entrañablemente.

Poco más tarde ambos descansaban en la cama. Lisa estaba acostada sobre sus espaldas y acariciaba adormiladamente el cabello y la espalda de Rick, quien descansaba plácidamente en el pecho de ella, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa suave y satisfecha en sus labios.

- ¡Te amo! – Él susurró después de unos minutos. - ¡Te adoro, Lisa!

Ella sonrió suavemente y besó la frente aún sudorosa de Rick, quien se acurrucó aún más estrechamente contra ella al recibir aquella caricia.

- Lo que más me preocupa de nuestras respectivas misiones, - Lisa respondió con voz apenas audible. – Es cómo vamos a poder aguantar tantos días sin—bueno, sin _esto_.

Rick se rió contra la piel de ella y ella no pudo evitar el reír también.

- Estoy en lo dicho, das más miedo que un demonio, Hayes. – Rick la miró a los ojos.

Lisa le sostuvo la mirada, sonriéndole una pequeña sonrisa malvada y arrugando el entrecejo, lo que solo provocó que Rick se riera aún más.

- Pero eres el demonio más bonito que he visto en mi vida. – Rick la besó en los labios.

- Si no te quisiera tanto podría odiarte¿sabes?

- Por eso dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso. – Rick volvió a acomodarse en su pecho. – Bien dicen que nunca hay que odiar a nuestros enemigos, uno nunca sabe si el día de mañana se convertirán en nuestros amigos… o en algo más.

Lisa volvió a reírse y suspiró.

- Estoy un poco nerviosa por los exámenes de mañana.

- No tienes porqué estarlo, mi vida… si son positivos ambos vamos a estar muy felices… si son negativos, pues… seguiremos intentando. – Rick la besó en el pecho.

Lisa sonrió y le devolvió el cariño, besándolo en la frente. Ninguno de los dos comentó nada más. Ambos siguieron acariciándose mutuamente hasta que poco a poco el sueño, el estrés del día y el delicioso cansancio de esa noche de amor hicieron que comenzaran a adormilarse y que finalmente cayeran en un sueño profundo y relajado que no fue interrumpido sino que hasta el sol de la mañana se elevó en el oriente y los pájaros comenzaron cantar en el jardín de la casa del almirantazgo.

-

* * *

-

El rostro siempre sereno y profesional de la doctora Mikhailova adquirió un semblante relajado y feliz cuando escuchó lo que la almirante Hayes y el mayor Hunter le estaban diciendo. Era muy temprano en la mañana y el sol entraba a raudales en la oficina amplia y decorada con un enorme arreglo de girasoles naturales en una mesita debajo de una enorme pintura al óleo que representaba un paisaje rural, una pequeña granja en medio de un sembradío de esas flores. Aquello le daba un aire de calidez a un consultorio donde el color blanco imperaba.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de retraso, almirante? – Tanya preguntó, mientras se acercaba a auscultar a Lisa.

- Unas seis semanas. – Lisa se sonrojó. – En realidad no me preocupaba demasiado porque jamás he sido particularmente regular pero… no lo sé, prefiero salir de dudas.

- ¿Se ha sentido incómoda¿Mareos, nauseas, debilidad, cansancio? – Tanya le estaba revisando la presión.

- No, en realidad no.

- Yo he notado que ha estado muy agotada en estos días. – Rick intervino. – Hemos tenido demasiado trabajo y mucha tensión pero… bueno, no lo sé.

- No se preocupen, saldremos de dudas. – Tanya regresó a su escritorio. – Todo parece estar en orden, almirante… ¿Están tratando de concebir?

- Bueno…

Lisa y Rick se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, sonrojándose levemente. Rick tomó la mano de ella y la besó suavemente.

- No lo hemos estado _intentando_. – Contestó él. – Pero tampoco podemos decir que lo hemos tratado de evitar… es decir, si sucediera tanto Lisa como yo estaríamos felices.

- Es bueno escucharlos hablar así. – La doctora se estaba colocando unos guantes de látex y preparando algunas cosas en una mesita cercana a la mesa de auscultación. – Siempre he pensado que una pareja que acepta la paternidad es una pareja comprometida y seria. Quiero hacerle una prueba de sangre, almirante Hayes. ¿Puede sentarse aquí y levantarse la manga de su uniforme por favor?

Lisa miró a Rick y él la animó con un movimiento de cabeza. Súbitamente la siempre valiente y segura de sí misma almirante se había puesto un poco pálida. A Rick jamás le había gustado ver sangre, pero en esos momentos no dejaría sola a Lisa ni aunque el mundo se acabara. Fue a colocarse al lado de ella, mientras la almirante se quitaba su chaqueta y se levantaba la manga de su camisa interior. Una vez que estuvo lista Rick tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza, mientras que su mano libre le acariciaba el cabello. Tanya le colocó una liga a Lisa en el brazo y comenzó a tomar la muestra de sangre. Rick pasó saliva… aquella era una escena que no le agradaba contemplar. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Lisa, quien se obligaba a sonreír.

- ¡Listo! – Tanya anunció. – No fue tan malo¿cierto? Voy a llevar esta muestra al laboratorio yo misma.

- ¿Cuánto tardará, doctora? – Rick preguntó ansiosamente, sin soltar la mano de su prometida.

- Vayan a desayunar… asegúrese de que la almirante tome jugo de naranja y algo dulce… para la hora que regresen ya les tendré resultados.

- Doctora Mikhailova, - Rick la detuvo. – Contamos con su discreción.

La doctora sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, adquiriendo un aire de más confianza y familiaridad.

- No necesitas pedírmelo, Rick… ustedes saben que pueden confiar en mí. Ahora vayan a comer algo.

La doctora salió del consultorio y Rick ayudó a Lisa a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, amor? – La besó en la frente.

- Un poco nerviosa… un poco mareada, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Estoy bien.

- Pues… supongo que debemos hacer caso de lo que la doctora dijo. Ven, vamos a que comas algo… cuando volvamos saldremos de dudas.

Rick colocó su brazo protectivamente alrededor de los hombros de Lisa, abrazándola contra sí y sin importarle los protocolos militares, la mantuvo abrazada todo el camino hasta el comedor.

Una vez ahí el mayor Hunter ordenó un desayuno completo y bastante jugo de naranja. Súbitamente Lisa había sentido que se le abría el apetito, así que los dos dieron buena cuenta de aquellos alimentos. Ambos trataban de distraerse un poco, de hablar de asuntos triviales y sin importancia, de alejar su mente de lo que realmente los ocupaba en esos momentos… pero al final se dieron cuenta de que era imposible no hablar de ello.

- Un bebé vendría a cambiarnos la vida. – Rick comentaba, mientras se tomaba su café. – Me emociona mucho pensar en eso, Lisa… no te lo niego. Pero tampoco me cierro a la posibilidad de que… bueno, de que esto fuera solo una falsa alarma.

- Lo sé… amor, sólo quiero que me prometas algo.

- ¡Cualquier cosa, preciosa!

- Que si esto… bueno, si los resultados fueran negativos, no te vas a sentir decepcionado. Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante.

Rick se acercó a ella y la besó profundamente en los labios.

- Lisa, escúchame… si estuviéramos esperando un hijo yo sería el hombre más feliz del universo. Pero si no, de todas maneras soy el hombre más feliz porque te tengo a ti, amor. Yo no estoy contigo por el interés de tener un hijo… un bebé sería una bendición, es cierto… pero estoy contigo simplemente porque te amo a TI. Es tan simple como eso… todo lo demás es extra. Supongo que sería bonito tener un bebé en estos momentos, pero también es maravilloso el pensar en compartir tiempo contigo, como pareja por un poco más. Así que sea cual sea el resultado, yo estaré feliz, mi cielo.

- ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter! – Lisa recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él. - ¡Eres el hombre más maravilloso que existe sobre la faz de este planeta!

Rick sonrió y abrazó a Lisa, besándola repetidamente en la frente. Estuvieron ahí un buen rato, tratando de hacer tiempo antes de volver al hospital. Pasó una hora y ellos decidieron que era tiempo suficiente para volver al consultorio de Tanya y conocer los resultados.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron, sin prisas pero nerviosamente, de la mano hasta el hospital militar. Una vez ahí fueron instalados en la oficina de la doctora rusa, quien aún no volvía del laboratorio. Rick y Lisa se sentaron en silencio, tomados de la mano y esperaron pacientemente por la doctora quien entró al consultorio cerca de veinte minutos después, llevando consigo una carpeta amarilla.

- Los resultados están listos. – Les anunció, sentándose en su escritorio. – Hice varias pruebas y análisis… en los exámenes de gravidez se mide una hormona llamada _gonadotropina coriónica humana_ o GCH en el suero. Al medir las cantidades de esta hormona en la sangre se determina si una mujer está o no embarazada.

Abrió la carpeta y revisó su contenido. Lisa y Rick trataron de leerle el rostro pero fue inútil, la doctora Mikhailova era demasiado profesional en su trabajo. Los jóvenes oficiales de la RDF se miraron y Rick apretó aún más la mano de Lisa cuando la doctora les extendió la carpeta y la almirante la tomó.

- En mujeres que no están embarazadas, - Tanya les siguió explicando. – Los exámenes de GCH cualitativos serán negativos, es decir que la cantidad de GCH presente es menos a 5 mlU/ml y por tanto no será detectado. Estos son los resultados de los exámenes, almirante.

Sin hacer ningún comentario Lisa abrió la carpeta y Rick se apresuró a acercarse. Ahí dentro, en una hoja membretada con los sellos del oficial militar venían especificadas las series de pruebas que se habían llevado a cabo sobre la muestra de sangre de Lisa Hayes. Había varias explicaciones en una terminología médica que ninguno de los dos alcanzaba a comprender, y al final de ese breve reporte una línea que era la que en realidad les preocupaba: _"Examen de gravidez"._

- No hay presencia de GCH detectable en la sangre. – Rick leyó en voz alta.

- Negativo. – Lisa completó, mirando a Tanya, como si buscara que ella le afirmara aquello.

- Los exámenes fueron negativos. – La doctora asintió.

Se hizo un silencio en el consultorio. Tanya fingió ocuparse en ordenar algunos papeles para dejar que Lisa y Rick asimilaran la noticia que acababa de darles. Los dos jóvenes miraban la hoja de papel que Lisa aún sostenía, como si esperaran que aquel resultado cambiara de manera milagrosa.

- Si ustedes están interesados en concebir… - La doctora Mikhailova finalmente rompió el silencio. – Podríamos comenzar a hacer algunos estudios… de igual manera, si desean que les prescriba algún método de control natal yo—

- ¡No! – Lisa y Rick respondieron al unísono, levantando su mirada y clavándola en Tanya.

- Es decir, - Lisa comenzó a explicar. – Creo que tanto Rick como yo estamos conscientes de nuestra situación… es decir, tenemos tan poca seguridad en el futuro que—si bien no deseamos comenzar a intentar seriamente tener un hijo, tampoco queremos evitarlo¿Sabes?

- Si sucede será bienvenido. – Rick completó.

- En ese caso… - Tanya se encogió de hombros. – Sólo me queda desearles suerte, en lo que sea que la vida les depare.

- ¡Gracias Tanya! – Lisa se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a la doctora, intentando sonreír. – Al menos ya salimos de esta duda y esto nos quita un gran peso de encima… tenemos demasiadas preocupaciones tal y como estamos en estos momentos.

- De nada, almirante. – La doctora le estrechó la mano a ella y luego a Rick. - ¡Cuídense mucho y espero que uno de estos días puedan ir a cenar a nuestra casa! Saleh prepara una deliciosa comida árabe que creo que les encantaría.

- ¡Será un placer! – Rick respondió con una sonrisa.

La almirante y el mayor salieron del hospital militar en silencio e instintivamente se dirigieron a la oficina de Lisa. Rick la había tomado de la mano pero Lisa se notaba preocupaba mientras caminaba cabizbaja y muy callada.

- Lisa¿Estás bien? – Rick le preguntó mientras cruzaban uno de los jardines de la base.

- Sí… un poco… no sé… decepcionada quizás pero bien.

Él asintió, entendiendo exactamente cómo se sentía ella.

- Sí, mentiría si te dijera que yo no me siento así. Pero ya lo habíamos conversado¿Cierto? Este fue sólo un simulacro… me parece que sería bueno esperarnos a tener a nuestro bebé ya siendo un matrimonio. Y eso significa, claro, que quiero que comencemos a pensar en fechas para la boda, preciosa.

Lisa lo miró y sonrió una sonrisa sincera que hizo que sus ojos brillaran, lo que provocó que el corazón de Rick se alegrara de inmediato. Se inclinó para besarla en medio de los ojos antes de entrar al edificio del almirantazgo.

Cuando entraron a la oficina de Lisa, Kelly estaba ocupada en el teléfono. Los saludó con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza pero cuando Lisa entró a su oficina, Rick se rezagó un poco. Kelly colgó el teléfono y miró a su primo que se acercó a su escritorio y se aseguró de que Lisa no lo escuchara.

- Voy a estar con Lisa unos momentos. – Rick le informó en voz baja. – Tengo que hablar con ella, así que por favor, que nadie nos moleste.

- ¿Todo está bien, Rick? – Kelly notó la seriedad en las palabras del Mayor Hunter.

- Sí, no te preocupes… solo necesitamos unos minutos de privacidad.

- No hay problema.

Rick le sonrió a su prima y entró a la oficina de Lisa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con cuidado. La almirante estaba colgando su gorra en su perchero y ya había encendido su computadora. Rick se acercó a ella y sin darle tiempo a nada, le colocó las manos alrededor de la cintura y la abrazó cariñosamente contra su cuerpo. Lisa no opuso resistencia, se refugió en los brazos de Rick y escondió su rostro en el pecho del piloto, abrazándolo estrechamente, casi con desesperación, mientras un suspiro profundo salía de su pecho.

- Está bien, amor. – Rick le acariciaba el cabello. – Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante. Debemos de sacar las misiones que tenemos en puerta… hay mucho que hacer en estos momentos… ya después podremos darnos tiempo para pensar en nosotros y en la familia que deseamos tener.

- Me emocioné mucho, Rick… - Ella susurró. – Me hice ilusiones… sé que no debía hacerlo, pero lo hice.

- Yo también pero ¿sabes que aprendimos de esto? Que nos amamos tanto y tan sinceramente que estamos preparados para tomar una responsabilidad y un compromiso tan serio como lo es tener un hijo.

- Tienes razón.

- Yo me siento bien, Lisa… estoy contento… y además, lo seguiremos intentando¿Cierto?

Lisa miró a Rick y él le sonrió traviesamente y se inclinó para besarla en los labios.

- Además te tengo un regalito.

Rick sacó de uno de los cajones del escritorio de Lisa un pato de felpa, amarillo con el pico y las patas anaranjadas. Era el pato más extraño y simpático que Lisa había visto en su vida y no pudo evitar el reír cuando lo recibió.

- ¿Qué es esto, Rick?

- ¡Es un pato! – El piloto sonrió. - ¿O acaso es tan raro que no se nota? Además mira, si le aprietas la panza grazna.

El patito comenzó a graznar de una manera que hizo que Lisa se riera aún más. Aquello hizo que Rick se alegrara bastante, siempre le había gustado verla reír. Lisa tomó el juguete que él le ofrecía y lo apretó contra su pecho.

- ¡Gracias Rick!

- Es para que no estés tan solita aquí en la oficina… y para que te acuerdes de mí cuando lo veas.

- Me voy a acordar de aquel pato que te brincó a la espalda en Ciudad Monumento.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y rompieron a reír una vez más. Rick tomó la mano de Lisa y la condujo hasta el sofá de la sala de estar de la oficina. Ahí se sentaron los dos y ella automáticamente se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de él y tomó su mano. Rick le pasó el brazo por los hombros y por unos momentos observó sus manos entrelazadas en el regazo de ella.

- Te prometo que nuestra boda va a ser tan perfecta como tú la mereces, amor. – Rick le habló en voz baja. - ¿Has pensado en dónde o cómo te gustaría que fuera?

- No quiero nada ostentoso, Rick… una ceremonia íntima con nuestros amigos más cercanos y una cena formal serían suficientes para mí.

- Se hará como tú lo ordenes, princesa. – Rick la besó en los labios. – Y después pienso llevarte a un viaje de luna de miel que no olvidarás jamás, preciosa… todavía tengo reservados mis mejores movimientos y mi acto estelar para esa noche¿Sabes?

Lisa se rió y lo miró a los ojos, destilando amor y adoración en sus ojos verdes que resplandecían magníficamente.

- ¡Eres un patito presuntuoso!

Rick sonrió y sin darle tiempo de nada, la tomó por la cintura y la levantó en vilo para sentarla en sus piernas. Lisa dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando él hizo eso y se aferró a su cuello, riendo divertida.

- ¡Travieso¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?

- Nada… solo quiero estar con mi prometida unos momentos… ¿Es eso un crimen o un pecado?

- En horas de trabajo lo es, piloto.

- Hmmm… - Rick le acariciaba juguetonamente el cuello con la nariz. – No recuerdo haber escuchado protestas la última vez que tuvimos esta clase de encuentro en horas de trabajo… hace unos días, en la cabina del Skull Uno.

- ¡Rick Hunter! – Lisa protestó, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él y riendo apenada.

- ¡Te amo, mi vida! – Rick la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. - ¡Te amo, Elizabeth Hayes!

Lisa sonrió y buscó ávidamente los labios del piloto, quien la recibió besándola apasionadamente, mientras le acariciaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo que estaba a su alcance. Lisa comenzó a hacer lo mismo con él, mientras su beso se intensificaba y ambos comenzaban a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de aquella cercanía física mientras sus cuerpos pedían más y más.

Rick separó a Lisa de él y de una manera entre salvaje y juguetona la arrojó sobre el sofá. Ella gritó pero aquel grito se convirtió en una carcajada cuando él se dejó ir sobre de ella y comenzó a besarla juguetonamente en los labios, en el cuello, en el rostro. Ella también se comenzaba a sentir bastante juguetona y comenzó a corresponder a aquellos besos de la misma manera, empujando a Rick sobre el sofá para sentarse a horcajadas en su regazo y luego empujarlo para recostarlo mientras seguían besándose entre risas, suspiros y palabras llenas de amor.

Fue el sonido intermitente pero penetrante del celular de Rick el que finalmente los interrumpió. Rick suspiró frustradamente cuando Lisa se separó un poco de él y el mayor tomó su teléfono. Tenía un mensaje del comandante Sterling.

- ¡Voy a asesinarlo! – Rick gruñó, mientras leía el mensaje y hacía un gesto de enfado. – Me había olvidado de la inspección… Lisa, yo—

- No te preocupes, amor. – Ella le sonrió, besándolo repetidamente en el rostro de una manera tan dulce y tierna que hizo que el corazón del piloto se derritiera. – Yo entiendo… este no es el lugar ni el momento… pero te amo, Rick… ¡Te amo!

Él le sonrió y la besó profundamente en los labios antes de ponerse de pie y arreglarse el uniforme. Lisa se colocó frente a él y comenzó a arreglarle las solapas de la chaqueta mientras él se alisaba las arrugas que parecían haber aparecido por todos lados.

- ¿No se ve tan mal, o sí? – Rick se miró a sí mismo. - ¡Dios, estoy hecho un desastre!

- Pero eres el desastre más guapo, atractivo y apuesto que he visto en mi vida.

- ¿Lo crees? – Rick sonrió y levantó una ceja en un gesto de conquistador.

- Sip… y el más adorable también. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió.

- ¡No tiene caso! – Rick elevó sus ojos al cielo y levantó las manos en frustración. – ¡Jamás voy a poder convencer a esta mujer de que los pilotos de combate no somos adorables!

- Eres tan adorable como el oso piloto que te regalé.

- No se llama _"oso piloto_". – Rick protestó mientras ambos caminaban hasta la puerta. – Se llama _"Oso"._

Lisa soltó una risa divertida y Rick le sonrió.

- ¿Y cómo se llama el pato que me acabas de regalar?

- ¿_Pato_? – Rick se encogió de hombros. - ¿Pato amarillo¿Pato raro? Oye, es tu pato, tú ocúpate de buscarle un nombre.

Lisa se volvió a reír y abrazó a Rick, quien le devolvió el abrazo.

- Gracias Rick… - Ella susurró contra su pecho. – Por todo.

Rick la separó un poco de sí para mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle. La besó suavemente en la frente y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro con ternura.

- ¿Almorzamos juntos?

- Es una cita, Mayor Hunter.

- Suerte en tu día, amor… ¡Te amo!

- Y yo te amo a ti.

Rick se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios antes de salir de la oficina. Lisa cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, suspirando profundamente. Enseguida regresó a su escritorio, colocó su pato encima de una pila de documentos, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número.

- ¿Tanya? – Habló cuando una voz le contestó al otro extremo de la línea. – Habla Lisa… estaba pensando si… si tendrías tiempo de recibirme otra vez… sí, ahora mismo estará bien… gracias, voy para allá.

Lisa se puso de pie, se colocó su gorra de almirante y salió de la oficina. Kelly estaba totalmente absorta en el documento en el que estaba trabajando en la computadora. Cuando vio aparecer a Lisa le sonrió familiarmente.

- Estoy haciendo los oficios que me pidió, almirante… en menos de una hora los tendrá sobre su escritorio para que los firme y los selle. Ya arreglé la agenda de mañana también, puede revisarla en línea. En cuanto termine los oficios la voy a cargar a su agenda electrónica.

- Gracias Kelly, te lo agradezco mucho… - Lisa dudó un poco. – Voy… voy a salir un momento, no tardo.

- ¿A salir? Si tiene algún encargo, yo puedo hacerlo por usted.

- Es algo personal… regreso en un minuto… si alguien viene a verme, diles que esperen, no tardo.

- Si almirante.

Kelly vio a Lisa salir de la oficina e hizo un gesto de extrañeza. La almirante nunca salía sin avisar a dónde iba… a menos, claro, que se tratara de una de sus escapadas con el Mayor Hunter. Kelly sonrió, pensando en lo maravilloso que era verlos tan enamorados y felices. Suspiró soñadoramente y volvió a su trabajo, sin ocuparse más del asunto.

-

* * *

-

Lisa estaba una vez más frente al escritorio de la doctora Mikhailova, quien la observaba con interés pero sin decir nada. Sus ojos iban de la almirante Hayes a la carpeta que tenía en sus manos y que estaba marcada con un sello de "confidencial". Era el historial médico de Lisa.

- En realidad no veo nada extraño en tu historial, Lisa. – Tanya habló familiarmente. – El stress post-traumático que sufriste a principios de año es muy comprensible y reaccionaste positivamente a él. ¿Te has sentido mal últimamente¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?

Lisa negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces… ¿Exactamente cuál es el problema? La revisión rápida que te hice esta mañana no arrojó ningún resultado negativo en tu salud, aunque sería bueno que programáramos un examen médico rutinario. Además hice algunos otros análisis con tu sangre y todos tus resultados fueron bastante buenos. Si es por el cansancio que Rick comentó que habías estado presentando en estos días, eso es perfectamente normal, considerando la carga de trabajo que tienes y el estrés al que estás sometida. Pero te voy a recetar un complemento vitamínico que te será de mucha ayuda.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, Tanya. – Lisa se obligó a sonreír. – En realidad jamás he sido una persona que sufra demasiado por cuestiones de salud. Crecí bastante sana y estoy agradecida por ello porque un militar no puede darse el lujo de ser enfermizo… pero hay algo que me preocupa… sobre los exámenes de esta mañana.

- ¿Sí? – Tanya recargó sus codos en el escritorio y clavó sus ojos azules en los de Lisa. - ¿Qué sucede, almirante? Sabes que soy médico y lo que digas no saldrá de este consultorio. Puedes hablar libremente.

- Sí, lo sé… es sólo que… - Lisa se sonrojó profundamente y bajó la mirada. – Tanya, yo estaba pensando sobre los resultados del examen de gravidez… te voy a ser completamente sincera, ni Rick ni yo nos hemos preocupado demasiado en… bueno, en… tú sabes…

- Llevar un método de control natal.

- Sí… bueno, - Lisa aclaró su garganta y se sonrojó aún más profundamente. – El hecho es que… desde principios de marzo ambos… hemos sido… digamos que bastante activos en—en esos asuntos.

- Son una pareja enamorada y me parece muy sano. – Tanya sonrió comprensivamente.

- Es sólo que me parece extraño que nada haya sucedido… es decir, con todas las veces que nosotros hemos… bueno, estado juntos… íntimamente juntos… Tanya, estoy preocupada.

- ¿Piensas que tienes problemas de fertilidad y que jamás podrás ser madre, no es cierto?

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y un velo de tristeza cubrió su rostro.

- Jamás pensé que tuviera la posibilidad de ser madre… pero cuando Rick entró a mi vida comencé a darme cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba… y cuando Max y Miriya tuvieron a Dana yo comencé a pensar en un futuro en el que yo también podría tener un hijo… con Rick.

- Lo entiendo.

- En estos días en los que ambos pensamos que había la posibilidad de—de estar esperando un bebé, los dos nos emocionamos demasiado. Pero ver la ilusión en los ojos de Rick y en su sonrisa fue lo más hermoso del universo. Me hizo enamorarme aún más de él… pero ahora, yo—

- Lisa, escúchame. – Tanya la interrumpió. – En primer lugar, Rick y tú se aman por lo que son, no por los hijos que pudieran darse mutuamente¿Cierto?

- Sí, lo sé.

- Sé que la ilusión es mucha, pero no puedes pensar que eres menos mujer o que has fallado en una relación solo porque no puedas tener hijos. Además hay muchas otras opciones. Sé que estás desilusionada y en estos momentos esto te parece el peor desastre del mundo, pero no tienes porqué temer. Debes dejar pasar un poco de tiempo y abordar la situación ya con la cabeza fría. Entonces te darás cuenta de que las cosas no son tan terribles como ahora las ves.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- Y otra cosa, lo más importante para mí, como tú médico… Lisa, tú y Rick llevan tres meses de actividad sexual… pero ¿Te has puesto a pensar en qué clase de meses han sido estos? Tú te estabas recuperando de un stress post-traumático, han iniciado una nueva etapa en su vida de pareja, han sido promovidos a rangos muy altos y de gran responsabilidad dentro de la RDF, han estado teniendo juntas constantes, ocupándose de mil asuntos diferentes a la vez, te has preocupado por los vuelos de pruebas de Rick, por tus proyectos personales, por reorganizar el ejercito, por jugar tu nuevo rol como la prometida del Mayor Hunter, por adaptarse a su vida juntos, instalarse en su casa, lidiar con periodistas… Lisa¡Por Dios Santo¿Te das cuenta a la clase de stress que has estado sometida en estos meses?

- Sí, me parece que ha sido demasiado.

- Debes saber que el stress y la concepción de un bebé jamás se han relacionado particularmente bien… yo te puedo decir que el stress es uno de los métodos de control natal más naturales y efectivos que existen. En una situación normal, en donde tú estuvieras viviendo una vida tranquila y relajada, yo no me aventuraría a cuestionar tu fertilidad sino hasta después de un año de que ustedes hubieran estado intentando infructuosamente de concebir. Pero eso sería en una situación normal y sin estrés. Tú eres un soldado y Rick también lo es… el estrés que traen encima es demasiado, así que para mí tres meses no son nada, no me indican nada extraño en absoluto. Mi único consejo es que se relajen, sigan intentando y… que lo disfruten mucho.

- ¿Estás segura? – Lisa preguntó esperanzada.

- Te lo voy a poner de esta manera… si ustedes deciden tomarse unas largas vacaciones alejados de todo esto, relajadas y tranquilas, te puedo asegurar de que regresarán siendo futuros papás. Pero mientras sigan inmersos en la tensión de la RDF es perfectamente normal que no haya sucedido nada todavía. Lisa, no tienes porqué preocuparte. De todas maneras puedo incluir algunas pruebas dentro de tu examen médico rutinario, solo para que te tranquilices un poco… pero yo no veo nada en ti que sea extraño o anormal. Eres una mujer joven y sana y concebirás cuando el tiempo sea el adecuado.

- ¡Gracias Tanya!

- Por nada… entonces… ¿Te parece bien que realicemos esos exámenes el día de mañana?

- ¡Me parece excelente!

- Bien… pero quiero que comiences a tomarte estas vitaminas que te voy a prescribir… y ácido fólico también, te ayudarán mucho. – Tanya comenzó a escribir la receta.

Lisa suspiró profundamente. Las palabras de su amiga realmente la habían calmado y la habían hecho sentir más tranquila y relajada. Se dio cuenta de que Tanya tenía razón, ella estaba exagerando un poco con aquello… sin embargo ¿Cómo podía no hacerlo¡Amaba demasiado a Rick! Por eso quería que todo fuera perfecto en su relación.

-

* * *

-

El Mayor Hunter entró a la oficina de Lisa silbando alegremente y con una carpeta debajo del brazo. Kelly levantó sus ojos de la pantalla de la computadora y le sonrió a su primo, quien le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que se recargaba en el escritorio.

- ¡Hola Kelly! Oye, necesito que Lisa me firme unos documentos… sé que podían esperar o que podría haber mandado a cualquier piloto a que los trajera pero… quise hacerlo yo personalmente.

- ¿La almirante? – Kelly frunció el entrecejo. – Pensé que estaba contigo, Rick.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Salió hace un rato pero no me dijo a donde iba.

- Tal vez le dio hambre y fue por algo de comer. – Rick sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar un número. – Pero ahorita localizamos a esa abejita prófuga.

De inmediato el timbre del celular de Lisa dentro de su oficina comenzó a sonar y Rick y Kelly se miraron extrañados. No era común que Lisa saliera sin decir a donde iba y sin llevarse su celular con ella. Rick cerró el suyo y lo puso de regreso en su bolsillo.

- ¿No tienes idea de a dónde pudo haber ido?

- No… no me dijo nada, excepto que no tardaba.

Rick dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina, sin despedirse de Kelly y sin siquiera recoger sus documentos, los cuales fueron guardados de inmediato por la eficiente sargento Hickson, quien de pronto se había sentido preocupada.

El Mayor Hunter se detuvo en la puerta del edificio del almirantazgo y miró a su alrededor, tratando de pensar a dónde podría haber ido Lisa. Sus ojos se clavaron en el policía militar que custodiaba la entrada al edificio y se acercó a él. El joven guardia se cuadró formalmente ante Rick y le presentó sus saludos.

- Descanse… - Rick ordenó. - ¿No ha visto a la almirante Hayes?

- Señor, la almirante salió del edificio hace aproximadamente media hora.

- ¿Y vio a donde se dirigió?

- No estoy seguro pero me pareció que se dirigía al hospital militar, señor.

- Gracias.

Rick comenzó a caminar por el mismo camino que Lisa había recorrido hacía media hora. De pronto estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos y sintiéndose nervioso y un poco asustado. ¿Por qué Lisa había regresado al hospital sin avisarle? No es que él quisiera tenerla controlada y saber su más mínimo movimiento pero… había algo en esa situación que no le gustaba.

Cuando dio vuelta en la esquina del hospital, vio a Lisa y Tanya saliendo del mismo y conversando animadamente. Se despidieron con un apretón de manos y mientras Lisa se alejaba del lugar, él se escondió detrás de una máquina expendedora de golosinas para que no lo viera al pasar. Su prometida no lo vio, pero la doctora Mikhailova, que se había acercado a comprar una barra de chocolate sí lo hizo.

- ¡Mayor Hunter!

- ¡Doctora Mikhailova! – Rick saltó, asustado por la súbita voz de Tanya.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rick?

- Yo— es que estaba… - Rick se rascó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. – Estaba buscando a Lisa y me dijeron que había venido para acá.

- ¿Y por eso te escondiste de ella?

- No, es que yo… Tanya¿Qué sucede con Lisa? Me siento preocupado por su actitud… ¿Se siente mal¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

- Ella está más sana que todo un escuadrón de pilotos de combate juntos. – Tanya sonrió. – Pero está un poco preocupada, por los resultados del examen de la mañana.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

La doctora Mikhailova suspiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza.

- El secreto de confidencialidad entre un paciente y su médico es sagrado, Rick… sin embargo en este caso me parece que es bueno que tú lo sepas.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – Rick se sobresaltó. - ¿Qué le sucede a Lisa, está bien?

- ¡Cálmate! Ella está bien… solamente se sentía un poco decepcionada por los resultados y asustada de la posibilidad de… bueno, de que pudiera tener problemas de fertilidad.

- Pero eso no es malo¿cierto? A mi no me preocupa si puede o no puede tener bebés, mientras ella esté sana, lo demás no tiene importancia.

- No tienes porqué preocuparte, Rick… ella es una mujer joven y sana y yo sé que no hay problemas en ese aspecto. Es simplemente la tensión a la que ambos están sometidos. Yo les aconsejo que disfruten cada etapa de su relación y no traten de apresurar las cosas que a su tiempo llegarán. Ya le expliqué a Lisa todas las razones por las que un embarazo es altamente improbable en estos momentos. Y no tiene nada que ver con su fertilidad.

- ¡Me da gusto escuchar eso!

- De todas maneras mañana va a someterse a un examen médico de rutina… pero no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Quizás mi única sugerencia es que trates de que descanse un poco y se relaje. Le prescribí algunas vitaminas que le van a ayudar mucho pero la almirante se nota cansada… necesita un descanso urgentemente.

- Eso es lo que siempre le digo, pero jamás me hace caso. – Rick suspiró frustradamente. – En cuanto concluyan las misiones que tenemos encima en estos momentos la voy a llevar de vacaciones, aunque sea por un fin de semana… no me importa si tengo que amordazarla… no me importa si patalea o hace berrinche, la voy a sacar de aquí porque lo necesita y se lo merece.

- Harías bien, Rick.

- ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que yo debería saber, Tanya¿Alguna prescripción especial para Lisa¿Algo en lo que yo pudiera ayudar?

- En realidad sí, Mayor Hunter… usted necesita darle a la almirante dosis muy fuertes de amor, todos los días y tan frecuentemente como le sea posible. Esa es la vitamina que ella más urgentemente necesita: amor… ¡Mucho amor! Es la mejor prescripción para cualquier enfermedad.

Rick sonrió y Tanya le devolvió la sonrisa. El joven piloto le hizo un saludo formal a la doctora Mikhailova y le aseguró que sus órdenes serían cumplidas al pie de la letra. Ambos se despidieron con un apretón de manos y la recomendación de Tanya de que hablara con Lisa e intentara tranquilizarla.

-

* * *

-

La almirante Hayes entró a su oficina y notó que Kelly no estaba en su puesto, aunque había una nota en donde le dejaba saber que había salido a entregar unos documentos que ella le había encargado. Lisa entró a su oficina y se sentó en su escritorio, suspirando profundamente y tomando los papeles que su asistente había dejado ahí y que necesitaban ser firmados y sellados. Lisa se maravilló, como frecuentemente lo hacía, de la eficiencia de Kelly y la manera en cómo se entregaba a su deber, casi con devoción. Se alegró de tener a una persona de confianza como su asistente y comenzó a revisar los documentos que de manera pulcra y perfecta habían sido redactados e impresos por la sargento Hickson.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta de la oficina se entreabriera lentamente y el cabello oscuro de Rick apareciera, seguido de sus ojos azules profundos y brillantes. Lisa sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo recibió con gusto:

- ¡Adelante Rick! Pensé que nos veríamos hasta la hora del almuerzo.

- Es que… necesito que me firmes unos documentos, Lisa. – Se acercó al escritorio. – Son para las nuevas asignaciones de escuadrones a los patrullajes, ya que el Skull, el Azul y los Halcones han sido asignados a la misión 4V tuve que hacer unos reajustes en los roles de patrullas y necesito tu autorización.

Lisa tomó los papeles que Rick le ofrecía y los firmó y selló sin siquiera leerlos. Rick sonrió levemente, sintiéndose agradecido de la manera en la que ella confiaba en él y en su buen juicio.

- Listo, ahí están. – Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Gracias… y ¿qué tal el trabajo?

- Tengo que sacar estos oficios y después me dedicaré a seguir con el proyecto de emigración espacial. Ya sólo me quedan unos días antes de que este deba ser presentado ante el consejo. ¿T tú?

- Pues… quiero ponerme a estudiar un rato, ya sabes, los protocolos del vuelo de pruebas. – Rick comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con un lápiz que había tomado de encima del escritorio. – Lisa yo… te vi salir del hospital hace un rato.

Lisa lo miró y sus ojos brillaron momentáneamente antes de que un gesto serio apareciera en su rostro y ella fingiera ocuparse en los oficios que tenía sobre su escritorio. Rick la observó un momento y le pareció descubrir un ligero rastro de la antigua Reina del Hielo en esa actitud.

- Hmju… - Fue la única respuesta de Lisa.

- Amor… ¿Hay algo que yo… debiera saber y no me estás diciendo? – Preguntó cautelosamente el piloto.

- No, en realidad no… sólo quería hacerle una pregunta a Tanya, ya sabes que no me gusta quedarme con dudas… de todas maneras tenía que salir un momento así que aproveché para pasar por su consultorio una vez más y… además ¿Qué hacías tú por allá en todo caso? – Lisa se arrepintió de inmediato de sus propias palabras.

- Lisa, hablé con Tanya… sé a lo que fuiste y yo…

- ¿Me estás siguiendo por toda la base, Rick? Pensé que entre nosotros existía más confianza… ¡No creo que debas estarme cuidando las espaldas a todas horas del día!

- Lisa, escúchame… - Rick tomó aire, tratando de mantenerse calmado. – No te estaba siguiendo… venía a buscarte por este asunto de los documentos que necesitaba que autorizaras, eso es todo… el que te haya visto, bueno… te estaba buscando¿de acuerdo? Por accidente me topé con Tanya… no quería que supieras que te había visto en el hospital porque no quería que _ESTO_ sucediera. Pero por cuidarme de ti no vi que Tanya ya me había visto.

Lisa miró a Rick con una mirada que lanzaba puñales y se cruzó de brazos. Rick sacudió la cabeza y prosiguió.

- Tanya pensó que era bueno que yo supiera lo que habías hablado con ella… porque somos una pareja, Lisa… y no creo que debamos tener secretos entre nosotros. Yo nunca los he tenido contigo y tú lo sabes… quisiera que tú me correspondieras de la misma manera.

- Tanya me dijo que lo que habláramos no saldría de ese consultorio.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick se acercó a ella. - ¡Soy tu pareja, tu prometido¡Demonios mujer, vamos a casarnos¿No crees que yo también merezco saber qué es lo que está sucediendo? Lisa, sé que te desilusionaste mucho y sé que tienes algunas inseguridades y temores pero… pero no espero que tú cargues sola con semejante responsabilidad. Soy tu pareja, amor… ahora cualquier problema es asunto de los dos.

Lisa bajó la mirada y Rick pudo notar lo apenada y vulnerable que se notaba en esos momentos. Se arrodilló frente a ella y la tomó de las manos, mirándola al rostro. Pero ella no podía sostenerle la mirada. Rick puso su dedo debajo de la barbilla de ella para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Todo va a estar bien, mi vida. No te preocupes por nada.

- Sé que hice mal al no decirte nada, Rick… pero debes comprender que hay veces que aún no logro asimilar todo esto… a veces me es difícil comprender que tú siempre estarás ahí para apoyarme y en situaciones como esta siento que no debo de molestarte por algo tan simple y tan—sin importancia. No quiero abrumarte ni fastidiarte… a veces no sé cómo debo de actuar y yo… lo siento mucho, Rick.

- ¡No! – Le respondió él con firmeza en su voz y con sus ojos mirándola intensamente. – En primer lugar no debes de disculparte conmigo… en segundo lugar Lisa, cualquier cosa, lo que sea que suceda contigo o conmigo y quiero decir cualquier cosa, por pequeña o insignificante que parezca es importante¿De acuerdo? Jamás pienses que no lo voy a entender o que no te voy a apoyar… pero sobre todo, nunca y escúchame bien, NUNCA JAMAS pienses que me vas a molestar, a abrumar o a fastidiar. Ya no estás sola, amor… ninguno de los dos lo está.

- Lo sé… - Lisa intentó sonreír.

- Me tienes a mí y creo que te he demostrado con hechos todo lo que te amo y lo mucho que me importas… Lisa, soy tu compañero, tu pareja, tu prometido… ¡Métete eso en esta cabecita loca, por favor! Puedes decirme lo que sea, por pequeño o insignificante que parezca, si es importante para ti, lo es para mí también¿de acuerdo?

- Sí Rick… - Lisa lo miraba insistentemente a los ojos.

- No quiero que me dejes fuera de nada, amor… tú vida es la mía propia.

Rick se acercó para besarla en medio de los ojos. Ella suspiró y se abrazó a él, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda, reconfortándola.

- Tanya me dijo sobre tus temores, amor… pero no quiero que te preocupes¿De acuerdo? Mañana que te hagan tu examen médico yo te voy a acompañar, claro, si es que tú quieres que lo haga.

- ¡Me gustaría mucho que pudieras hacerlo, Rick! – Lisa lo besó en la mejilla. - ¡Te amo tanto!

- Y yo a ti, princesa… ahora escúchame, vamos a tener un bebé cuando el tiempo sea el correcto, no antes… y no quiero que te preocupes por ello¿De acuerdo? Quiero disfrutarte por un tiempo más, mi vida… tenerte exclusivamente para mí por un poco más… todavía hay tanto que quiero que hagamos juntos antes de que tengamos esa enorme responsabilidad de un hijo… quiero que disfrutemos de nuestra vida de pareja… Lisa¡Te amo!

Rick se separó un poco de ella y sonrió cuando vio su sonrisa tímida aparecer en sus labios, mientras sus ojos relucían con puro amor. El piloto la besó suavemente en los labios y después comenzó a acariciarle el rostro suavemente con la yema de sus dedos, admirando su belleza tan perfecta mientras hablaba:

- Necesitas descansar, mi vida… te voy a llevar a casa ahora mismo. Allá podemos trabajar en nuestros respectivos proyectos. Podemos ponernos cómodos, pedir una pizza o lo que se te antoje y tirarnos en la alfombra de la sala a trabajar… ¿Qué te parece?

Lisa sonrió y sorpresivamente no objetó el plan de Rick en lo más mínimo. Tomó su rostro en sus manos y lo besó lenta y profundamente en los labios, haciendo que el piloto se quedara sin aire y su corazón se acelerara. Cuando se separaron, ella le sonrió traviesamente, mientras le recorría la línea del mentón con el dedo.

- ¡A sus órdenes, mayor Hunter!

- Bien… - Rick se puso de pie. – En ese caso voy a entregarle estos documentos a Max, tú firma esos oficios y en 20 minutos pasó por ti¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Me parece perfecto!

Rick corrió a la puerta y antes de salir le guiñó el ojo a Lisa y le lanzó un beso. Lisa se hundió en su sillón, suspirando profundamente y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Rick Hunter era un sueño… lo había amado durante tanto tiempo, pero jamás pensó que ese piloto desobediente y bocón se convertiría en el príncipe encantado, en el caballero perfecto, en el hombre más maravilloso del universo… en el amor de su vida. Cada segundo que había esperado por él había valido la pena.

- Ya no estoy sola. – Lisa murmuró, como queriendo asegurarse de ello. – Él está conmigo y lo estará para siempre… ¡Te amo, Rick¡Te amo con mi vida!

Lisa suspiró soñadoramente y se obligó a enfocar su atención en los documentos que tenía ante ella. Cinco minutos después salió de su oficina para entregárselos a Kelly y darle algunas instrucciones. Le notificó que pasaría el resto del día trabajando en su presentación del proyecto en su casa. Su asistente recibió aquella noticia con una sonrisa en los labios y le aseguró que no había nada de qué preocuparse, ella se encargaría de todo. Diez minutos después el Mayor Hunter apareció en la puerta de la oficina y le entregó un vale por una comida en el comedor de oficiales a Kelly, _"como compensación por los problemas que esto pudiera causarte",_ le dijo. Enseguida tomó a Lisa de la mano y según sus propias palabras, secuestro a la almirante de la RDF por el resto del día.

-

* * *

-

Los dos jóvenes oficiales de la RDF pasaron el resto del día trabajando en su casa. Lo primero que habían hecho al llegar había sido deshacerse de sus uniformes y vestirse cómoda y casualmente. Rick se había puesto unas bermudas tipo cargo color caqui, una camiseta verde militar y sus sandalias. Lisa, por su parte, vestía unos shorts color verde aguamarina y una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Se había recogido el cabello en una cola de caballo y andaba "danzando por la casa", como Rick le había dicho, descalza.

El Mayor Hunter había pedido una pizza y unos baguettes por teléfono y había hecho una enorme jarra de agua de limón "totalmente orgánica". También había picado fruta y la había preparado con miel y granola. Los dos se habían instalado en la terraza de las pérgolas a comer y trabajar, aprovechando el clima cálido y soleado de aquel hermoso día de mayo. Rick había pasado horas leyendo y estudiando los protocolos del vuelo de pruebas, haciendo anotaciones, tomando notas y memorizando los datos más importantes. Lisa por su parte, instalada en su laptop, revisaba una y otra vez el proyecto de Migración Espacial que presentaría ante el consejo del GTU en unos días. De vez en cuando ambos hacían algún comentario o lanzaban una pregunta, conversaban un poco de asuntos relacionados con su trabajo y volvían a enfrascarse en lo suyo.

Ya bien entrada la tarde Rick puso a un lado sus libros y demás documentos y se estiró perezosamente, mientras le comentaba a Lisa que quería que lo ayudara a repasar los planes preliminares de la Operación 4V porque al día siguiente tenía una junta con los pilotos de los escuadrones asignados y tenía que comenzar a trabajar con ellos. Lisa, totalmente absorta en lo que estaba haciendo, asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que le diera unos minutos.

Rick aprovechó el tiempo para admirar la perfecta imagen de su mujer. Se veía joven, bella, llena de vida, de vitalidad, de salud… ¡Era tan hermosa! Los ojos de Rick recorrían su rostro perfecto y bajaban por su cuello de porcelana para admirar sus hombros, su cuerpo bien formado, sus brazos atléticos, sus piernas… sintió que el corazón comenzaba a acelerarse en su pecho, pero decidió que no era momento de ponerse juguetón, debía dejarla terminar su trabajo.

- ¿Vas a tardar mucho más? – Le preguntó.

- No… ya casi.

Rick se puso de pie y recogió sus libros y algunos platos sucios que todavía quedaban por ahí. Los llevó para adentro de la casa y unos minutos más tarde volvió, llevando consigo un frasquito y un popote. Se sentó en el mismo lugar de antes y recargó su codo sobre la mesa y su barbilla en su mano, clavando su mirada en Lisa.

- ¿Ya?

Lisa, con un lápiz entre los dientes y tecleando furiosamente, le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, pero él estaba seguro de que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Sacudió la cabeza, sin poder evitar el sonreír al ser testigo del profesionalismo y entrega de la almirante Hayes a su trabajo, sin embargo decidió que ya había trabajado lo suficiente por un día. Tomó el popote, lo metió al frasquito y luego sopló al aire haciendo que una multitud de burbujas volaran en dirección a Lisa, quien casi como un reflejo, comenzó a espantárselas con un movimiento de la mano. Rick se rió y una nueva tanda de burbujas fueron directamente al rostro de la almirante.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo regañó cuando finalmente se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo. - ¿Qué estás haciendo¡Deja de hacer burbujas! O si vas a divertirte con eso ve a hacerlas cerca de la alberca, no en mi cara.

- ¡Estoy aburrido! – Rick protestó como si fuera un niño chiquito.

- Te dije que me dieras un minuto, ya casi acabo con esto… ¡Rick! – Lisa volvió a regañarlo cuando lo vio lanzarle más burbujas. - ¡Ya deja de hacer esto¡Estás llenando mi laptop y mis notas de jabón!

Lisa hizo un silencio y pasó su dedo por encima de donde una burbuja acababa de explotar sobre su cuaderno. Enseguida se llevó el dedo a la nariz para olerlo.

- ¿Usaste mi shampoo para hacer tu pócima?

Rick se rió al ver la manera en la que ella arrugaba la nariz y le lanzaba una mirada asesina. Retando a su buena suerte, el piloto lanzó más burbujas sobre su almirante. Ella respondió con un grito, mientras trataba de alejarlas de su rostro.

- ¡RICK HUNTER!

- ¡No es una pócima, ni que fuera brujo! Además¡Te ves hermosa cuando te enojas!

Lisa se puso de pie y le arrebató el frasquito y el popote a Rick. Él trató de huir, pero ella fue más rápida que él y de pronto había cientos de burbujas alrededor del piloto, quien por tratar de librarse de ellas se puso de pie demasiado rápido y perdió el equilibrio. Lisa aprovechó aquella distracción para caer sobre él, literalmente derribarlo sobre el pasto y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡LISA¡Detente¡Por favor¡Me rindo, me rindo¡YA, POR FAVOR!

Rick gritaba entre carcajadas y tratando inútilmente de librarse de Lisa, que lo mantenía aprisionado debajo de su cuerpo, sentada a horcajadas sobre su torso.

- ¡Te voy a enseñar algo de respeto por tus mayores, Hunter! Nadie ataca a Lisa Hayes y huye impunemente… ¡Te voy a hacer suplicar por piedad! – Lisa seguía haciéndole cosquillas.

- ¡Ya Lisa¡Yaaaaa¡Por favor! – Rick se movía debajo de ella como si fuera un gusano.

- ¡Tus acciones tendrán consecuencias! – Lisa reía divertida. - ¿Lo comprendes, Hunter?

- ¡LISA!

- ¡Esto es por interrumpirme en mi trabajo¡Y por gastarte mi shampoo!

Rick hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y sin que Lisa supiera que había sucedido, de pronto se encontró con que ahora él estaba sobre ella, la había aprisionado sobre el pasto, manteniéndola inmóvil con el peso de su cuerpo y sus manos estaban inmovilizadas sobre su cabeza por las manos de Rick que las sostenían por las muñecas. Él la miraba con una mirada traviesa y malvada a través de los mechones de cabello que tenía pegados a la frente, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

- ¡Vas a pagar por esto! – Le dijo en su tono de voz más amenazante.

- ¡Suéltame Rick! – Ella le ordenó, pero no pudo evitar el reír. - ¡Te lo advierto!

- Sus amenazas no funcionan conmigo, almirante… envíeme a la corte marcial si quiere, pero usted no se escapa viva.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa comenzó a gritar cuando él comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. - ¡Suéltame!

- ¡La venganza es dulce!

Lisa era más pequeña y débil que Rick, pero eso lo compensaba con su agilidad y la manera en que sabía escabullirse. Pronto ella también comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al piloto, mientras los dos comenzaron a rodar por el pasto del jardín, riendo ruidosamente y gritando como un par de poseídos.

El mayor Hunter logró ponerse de pie con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban en el cuerpo e iba a salir huyendo, en busca de algún refuerzo… una almohada tal vez, pero la almirante Hayes cayó sobre él como una leona sobre su presa, lanzándose literalmente sobre él y provocando que Rick se fuera de espaldas y ambos cayeran ruidosamente a la alberca.

Unos segundos después las cabezas de ambos emergieron. Sus cabellos les cubrían el rostro, pero ninguno de los dos podía dejar de reírse. Rick se quitó los mechones que le cubrían los ojos y enseguida se dejó ir contra Lisa, quien todavía no estaba preparada y gritó al sentir el ataque tan sorpresivo del piloto. Él la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared de la alberca y Lisa finalmente pudo quitarse el cabello de los ojos, solo para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules que la fascinaban, observándola con amor.

- ¡Eres muy mala, Lisa Hayes! – Él le reclamó.

- ¡Tú comenzaste!

- Pero yo te ataco con burbujas y tú contraatacas con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo… ¿No le parece algo fuera de proporción, almirante¡Si es así como vamos a pelear nuestras guerras en la RDF, que Dios se apiade del universo y de nuestras almas!

- ¡Eres un exagerado! – Lisa se rió. – Además, tú—

- ¡Shhhh! – Rick le puso un dedo sobre los labios. – Es hora de firmar una tregua…

Lisa puso sus manos en las mejillas de Rick y lo atrajo hacia ella, recibiéndolo con sus labios abiertos para darle acceso total a su boca. Él comprendió el mensaje y comenzó a besarla de una manera tan íntima y tan profunda que ambos sintieron que el mundo literalmente se sacudía debajo de ellos mientras se besaban en la tibia agua de la alberca.

- Hmmm… - Rick comentó cuando se separaron y él comenzó a besarla en el cuello. – Vamos a provocar un tsunami.

- ¿Me está retando, Mayor?

- Siempre, almirante.

- ¡Entonces no diga que no se lo advertí!

Lisa lo empujó hasta colocarlo de espaldas a la pared del lado contrario de la alberca y sin darle tiempo de nada, comenzó a besarlo profunda y apasionadamente. El suave vaivén del agua de la alberca, el sol de la tarde sobre su piel, el calor de la primavera, el murmullo de los árboles del bosque mecidos por la suave brisa del norte, el canto de los pájaros, el rumor de los besos y suspiros que ambos compartían, todo se sumó para hacer aquel un momento sumamente especial.

Después de que se besaron largamente como si no hubiera un mañana y como si aquel fuera a ser el último momento que ellos pasarían juntos, y después de que ambos se llevaron al límite con sus caricias y sus demostraciones de afecto, los dos se dieron un tiempo para descansar al lado de la alberca. Rick se había quitado su camiseta y ambos tomaban el sol, mientras hacían un repaso verbal de la Operación 4V. Mientras ella hablaba, él la escuchaba con atención y observaba cuidadosamente el escenario que, para hacer más interactiva aquella revisión y para clarificar algún movimiento en particular, habían hecho sobre el pasto, con hierbas, palitos y piedritas.

De vez en cuando ambos compartían un beso travieso, una caricia cariñosa, un guiño fugaz o una sonrisa llena de cariño. En más de una ocasión Lisa perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos y se sonrojó al levantar su mirada y percatarse de la manera en la que él la miraba, con admiración, con amor, con adoración y con devoción. En más de una ocasión también él se sonrojo al notar los ojos de Lisa admirando su cuerpo fuerte y bien formado.

Pasaron tanto tiempo al lado de la alberca que para el momento en el que terminaron de repasar lo que Rick quería que revisaran el sol ya se había metido y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el cenit, aunque una franja color oro aún brillaba en el horizonte, contrastando fuertemente con el azul cobalto del cielo nocturno.

Lisa y Rick se acomodaron en una silla de alberca. Él se acostó sobre sus espaldas, para contemplar el paisaje nocturno y observar las estrellas, mientras que ella se acurrucó a su lado, acariciando perezosamente el pecho desnudo del piloto y entrelazando sus piernas con las de él. La mano de Rick subía y bajaba por la espalda de ella, provocando que ambos comenzaran a adormilarse.

Ninguno de los dos parecía tener nada que decir. Aquel momento fue sólo para disfrutarse mutuamente, para sentir su mutua compañía, su presencia y todo el amor que existía entre ellos. En realidad no había palabras que pudieran definir los sentimientos que ambos tenían hacia el otro en esos momentos. Se sentían enamorados, felices, plenos, realizados… completos.

Rick cerró los ojos y sonrió, después de un buen rato, cuando sintió los labios de Lisa acariciándole el cuello y su mano vagando por su abdomen. Ella estaba prestando atención a esos puntos débiles que sabía que él tenía justo detrás de la oreja y en su costado, debajo de sus costillas.

- ¿Está tratando de seducirme, almirante? Porque pensé que era mi trabajo seducirla a usted… aunque debo decir que está haciendo un muy buen trabajo. – Rick comentó adormiladamente, ladeando su cabeza para mirar de frente a Lisa.

Ella lo observaba con amor y él podía ver la manera en cómo sus ojos resplandecían aún en la oscuridad de la noche. Se notaba feliz y relajada y eso era suficiente para que él se sintiera igualmente feliz. Ambos se besaron en los labios y enseguida Lisa volvió a besarlo en el cuello.

- ¿Tiene planes para esta noche, mayor?

- Yo estoy a sus órdenes, almirante. – Él susurró.

- Bueno, estaba pensando en tomar una ducha… ver una película… no lo sé.

- Suena bien… - Rick sonrió. – Pero primero… primero necesito darte la medicina que la doctora Mikhailova te recetó.

Lisa sostuvo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su brazo para mirar interrogativamente a Rick al rostro. Él sonrió traviesamente y la atrajo contra sí para besarla profundamente en los labios antes de que ella pudiera preguntar nada.

- Amor… - susurró contra sus labios. – Una dosis muy fuerte de amor… eso es lo que la doctora dijo.

- ¿Qué tan fuerte? – Lisa respondió con voz apenas audible, sin dejar de besarlo.

- Hmmm… ¿Qué tan fuerte se cree capaz de resistirla, almirante?

- ¿Yo? – Lisa lo miró a los ojos, con amor y pasión brillándole en los suyos mientras sonreía de una manera que hizo que Rick sintiera mariposas en el estómago. – Necesito una dosis muy fuerte… el tratamiento completo.

- Suena bastante bien. – Rick le devolvió la sonrisa. – Pero le advierto que una dosis así de fuerte tiene efectos secundarios… puede ser que mañana tenga que guardar cama, almirante.

- Acepto los riesgos… todo sea por la salud.

Rick se rió y con un movimiento rápido y preciso tendió a Lisa de espaldas e hizo que su cuerpo descansara sobre el de ella, pero sosteniendo su peso de manera que no la incomodara. La miró a los ojos y me acarició el rostro con dulzura y con una ternura que contrastaba con la pasión y el deseo que brillaba en sus ojos.

- ¡Te amo, preciosa!

Ella no respondió… no con palabras por lo menos. Lo atrajo a ella y comenzó a besarlo con una pasión y una urgencia que solamente podían compararse con la ternura y el amor que ambos sentían por el otro.

Su unión esa noche bajo las estrellas fue mucho más que un acto de amor, fue una fusión cósmica más allá del tiempo, del lugar y de la sustancia, una fusión perfecta y apasionada que se derramó en un torrente de amor, del amor poderoso que ambos compartían en sus corazones. Nunca pensaron que iban a conocer una felicidad, un placer o una satisfacción semejante en sus vidas. Eran sensaciones tan profundas, tan vastas, tan capaces de abarcar cada molécula de sus cuerpos, que simplemente no les permitían separarse el uno del otro. Rick y Lisa, guiados por el amor, parecían vivir en un espacio que no pertenecía a este mundo.

Arrebatados por un huracán de amor y pasión, cuya ascensión parecía no tener fin, eran transportados a un estado de sublimación imposible de concebir: el milagro de su unión total, en cuerpo y alma. Para nadie era un secreto que la joven pareja vivía en un trance de amor permanente, como envueltos en una nube de cariño, pasión, ternura y éxtasis. Era por ello que ellos irradiaban alegría y eso hacía que fueran una inspiración para todos aquellos que los rodeaban. El milagro de la vida llegaría algún día, pero por ahora ellos eran la prueba más perfecta de lo que dos seres humanos pueden llegar a ser si son bendecidos con el milagro del amor. - - -

-

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	20. A donde el viento nos lleve

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**O o O**

* * *

**A DONDE EL VIENTO NOS LLEVE**

**-**

El salón de juntas 021 estaba en completo silencio a pesar de la cantidad de personas que estaban reunidas alrededor de la mesa, presidida por la siempre elegante e impecable almirante Hayes, quien observaba a las personas que estaba totalmente absortas en revisar los documentos que tenían en las manos o las pantallas de las computadoras que estaban frente a ellos. En la enorme pantalla principal de la sala de juntas se podían leer algunos datos técnicos del Proyecto de Migración.

La almirante utilizó aquellos segundos de silencio para pensar en el Mayor Hunter, que en esos momentos se encontraba volando sobre la Zona-3, realizando el tercer vuelo de pruebas del VF4 Lightning III. Tanto su reunión bimestral con el Consejo del GTU como el vuelo de pruebas habían sido adelantados para que Rick y ella pudieran ocuparse de inmediato de las misiones que tenían frente a ellos. Lisa no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña oración por Rick, para que todo saliera bien y no tuviera percances en su prueba. Era el único vuelo en el que ella no había estado presente y aquello la ponía nerviosa. Sin embargo los delegados del GTU habían insistido en aprovechar el viaje a Ciudad Macross para acudir a la reunión bimestral y al vuelo de pruebas simultáneamente.

Lisa sabía que en algún lugar del desierto de la Zona-3, Rick estaba volando su VF4 de una manera perfecta y sin cometer errores… y estaba pensando en ella tanto como ella pensaba en él. No tenía dudas al respecto. La voz de uno de los delegados la trajo de vuelta a la realidad:

- Me parece que usted comprende, almirante, que el tamaño de la nave que se necesitaría para llevar a cabo un proyecto de migración espacial de la categoría que usted propone sería… enorme.

- Sería una nave muy grande. – Lisa asintió. – Pero contamos con los recursos y la tecnología para construirla. Estoy proponiendo que dicha nave tuviera un tamaño que superara por lo menos en un 30 por ciento a los cruceros de comando zentraedis y por supuesto, que tuviera un volumen interno aún mayor. La parte frontal de esta nave espacial debe de estar hueca, pues ahí es donde se acomodaría a la ciudad. El espacio debe de ser mucho más grande y confortable que el que teníamos para los civiles a bordo del SDF1.

- Usted está hablando de una colonia de 80 mil personas dentro de esta nave.

- Así es… además de las fuerzas de defensa, cuyas instalaciones serían colocadas en la parte posterior de la nave, en donde estaría la torre de comando, las bahías de aterrizaje, los sistemas de energía, el cuarto de maquinas y claro, un espacio en el que el personal militar pudiera vivir con comodidad.

- Almirante, una nave del tamaño y las características que usted describe es… bueno, es difícil que una nave de ese tipo pudiera defenderse de ataques enemigos. Usted debe de entender que en caso de combate se pondrían en peligro las vidas de los civiles a bordo.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente bien, señor delegado. Mi idea es que esta nave no sea diseñada como una fortaleza de combate, sino como una nave colonizadora. El armamento a bordo de la nave sería bastante limitado y su seguridad sería responsabilidad de las naves escolta que serían las encargadas de proteger a la nave colonizadora de todo daño. Estoy segura de que los Zentraedi estarían dispuestos a colaborar en este proyecto, incluso ofreciendo una flota de naves de guerra. Pienso hablar con Lord Bretai al respecto en mi próxima visita al Satélite Fábrica. Pienso que la nave colonizadora serviría como un centro neurálgico de comunicaciones y como un centro de comando para coordinar cualquier batalla. Quien estuviera al mando de esta nave debería jurar solemnemente que hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para proteger las vidas de los civiles y que se asegurará de jamás colocar la nave en una situación de riesgo, siempre que este pueda ser prevenido.

- Usted está proponiendo 110 personas en la Torre de Comando, una tripulación de 5830 personas, 324 pilotos de combate activos y 192 de reserva, 1240 troperos y 80 mil civiles. ¿Cómo podría usted mantener a semejante población dentro de una nave a la mitad de la galaxia, almirante?

- Estoy proponiendo la creación de Jardines Hidropónicos de Alimentos en los compartimentos inferiores de la nave colonizadora. Estos cultivos sin suelo serían el método más efectivo para conseguir cultivos de calidad en un corto periodo de tiempo y con costos de producción mínimos. Esa es la alternativa que presento; los cultivos hidropónicos disminuirían los factores limitantes del crecimiento vegetal asociados a las características del suelo. Se aplicarían técnicas de fertilización alternativas, pero confío en los buenos resultados de tal propuesta. Llevando a cabo este proyecto de manera eficiente, yo aseguro la alimentación de los 80 mil colonos y nuestros 7,696 militares… la nave colonizadora sería totalmente autosuficiente. Mientras los jardines hidropónicos permanezcan intactos, el abasto de comida estaría asegurado indefinidamente. Si por alguna razón la nave tuviera algún contratiempo, se contaría con raciones de emergencia para dos semanas. Ese sería tiempo suficiente para resolver dicha emergencia.

- Parece que no ha dejado cabos sueltos, almirante. – Otro de los concejales comentó, claramente impresionado. - ¿Qué hay sobre el aire y el agua?

- La nave contaría con sistemas de soporte para la vida de última generación, señor delegado. Estos sistemas asegurarían la provisión de aire respirable y temperaturas templadas para soportar la vida de 90 mil personas durante 30 años, llevando a cabo un proceso de reciclaje del aire, claro está. La nave colonizadora también contaría con suficiente agua potable a bordo para cubrir las necesidades de la población durante 15 años, llevando a cabo un proceso de reciclado, de la misma manera.

- La nave colonizadora contaría con un sistema de proyección holográfica. – Uno de los concejales leyó el reporte que tenía en la mano. – Ventanas semitransparentes cubrirían la ciudad. Se contaría con un sofisticado sistema de proyección holográfica para generar imágenes de cielos terrestres sobre las ventanas durante el día y durante la noche se tendría el paisaje estelar.

- Pienso que este sistema haría que los civiles se sintieran más tranquilos al tener la impresión de que están viviendo en la tierra y no viajando en una nave en medio del espacio exterior.

- ¿Qué hay sobre las defensas de la nave? Ha comentado que su seguridad dependería de su escolta, pero por lo que nos ha dicho, usted tiene planeado tener unidades a bordo de su nave colonizadora.

- En los cuadernillos que les entregué especifico exactamente las armas con las que se armaría la nave colonizadora. Adicionalmente se contaría con 25 escuadrones con estatus activo y 15 escuadrones adicionales de reserva, cuyas naves estarían almacenadas pero podrían estar funcionales en poco tiempo. Esto significa que la nave estaría protegida por 300 VF4 Lightning III activos y 180 en reserva… adicionalmente 4 escuadrones de Bombarderos VF14 y uno más en reserva, para hacer un total de 48 y 64 transbordadores y naves auxiliares.

- ¿Tan segura está de la capacidad y confiabilidad de los VF4 Lightning III, almirante Hayes?

- Así de segura, señor delegado. – Respondió Lisa con firmeza.

-

* * *

-

El cielo profundamente azul de aquel cálido día del mes de mayo se vio de pronto surcado por una flecha blanca que pasó frente a la torre de control de la base de la zona-3 a tal velocidad, que fue casi imperceptible para los que estaban ahí reunidos, observando las últimas maniobras que el Mayor Rick Hunter estaba llevando a cabo en aquel vuelo de pruebas.

- Transformación a modo Guardián. – El mayor informó a la torre. – Procedimiento completado en un 80... me dispongo a efectuar el protocolo # 037, cambio.

- ¡Adelante, mayor Hunter! Proceda a discreción.

Las personas reunidas en el puesto de observación de la torre de control contuvieron la respiración cuando el VF4 en modo Guardián pasó frente a ellos, remontó el vuelo y de pronto, sin perder potencia, ni dirección, realizó una transformación perfecta a modo caza para después lanzarse en picada sobre el desierto mientras realizaba una rápida transformación a modo Battroid y se detenía justamente frente a la torre de control, erguido orgullosamente con sus 13.76 metros de altura, y les presentaba un respetuoso saludo militar a los ahí reunidos.

Todo el mundo estalló en aplausos y Rick no pudo evitar el sonreír. Aquel había sido el último protocolo del vuelo de pruebas de aquel día… ¡Y había sido perfecto! Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, pero a la vez un poco triste al pensar que Lisa no estaba presente para guiarlo… ni para ser testigo de sus proezas. Automáticamente su mente voló a Ciudad Macross y a su prometida, quien en esos momentos debía estar frente al consejo del GTU, presentando su reporte bimestral y su Proyecto de Emigración.

- ¡Yo sé que harás una presentación extraordinaria y todos estarán impresionados! – Susurró, observando la fotografía de Lisa que había colocado en su panel de mandos. - ¡Demuéstrales quien eres, almirante Lisa Hayes!

- Mayor Hunter, - La voz del controlador aéreo lo sacó de su momentánea distracción. – La prueba ha terminado satisfactoriamente. Transforme su nave a modo caza y aterrice en la pista 01, señor.

- ¡Entendido!

Rick elevó el Battroid la distancia suficiente para transformarlo en el aire y efectuar el aterrizaje que se le había requerido. El VF4 descendió sobre la pista suavemente y se detuvo con gracia y elegancia. La carlinga se elevó y los operadores de pista se acercaron para auxiliar al Mayor Hunter y para felicitarlo por un vuelo tan extraordinario.

Cuando Rick estuvo en tierra, todos los observadores del GTU, de la RDF y los Stonewell fueron a su encuentro. Él los recibió con una sonrisa, mientras se quitaba el casco y se alisaba el cabello y se retiraba algunos mechones de su frente sudorosa.

- ¡Extraordinario como siempre, Mayor Hunter! – El señor Stonewell le estaba diciendo, mientras le palmeaba la espalda. – Habíamos probado muchas veces en simulador, en laboratorio y en teoría las transformaciones del VF4, pero me parece que la nave respondió mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera haber anticipado.

- ¡Es una nave perfecta, señor Stonewell! – Rick le sonrió. – Sin duda muchas de las fallas de los VF1 fueron superadas y ahora son cosa del pasado… jamás había llevado a cabo una transformación tan suave y precisa como las de hoy.

- ¡Muchas felicidades, Mayor Hunter! – Uno de los observadores del GTU comentaba. – No había tenido la oportunidad de verlo volar, sino hasta ahora y estoy impresionado.

- Gracias. – Rick asintió amablemente con la cabeza. - ¿Me podrían disculpar un momento, señores?

- Claro…

Rick prácticamente corrió hacia adentro de uno de los hangares, seguido por los ojos alertas y vigilantes de David Stonewell, quien sonreía complacido.

- Es un piloto extraordinario, pero aún los hombres más curtidos por la guerra y las batallas desean tener a una mujer a su lado para saborear sus triunfos.

- No David. – Su padre lo reconvino. – No para saborear los triunfos, sino para compartir la vida… y sentirse vivos.

-

* * *

-

En la Base Prometheus de Ciudad Macross, Lisa caminaba apresuradamente rumbo a su oficina, apenas deteniéndose a devolver los saludos que las personas le presentaban en los corredores del edificio. Las palabras del Primer Concejal del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza:

_- Analizaremos en proyecto a fondo… después de su visita al Satélite Fábrica y la Base Lunar Apolo necesitamos que nos presente un reporte completo de la viabilidad de este proyecto, desde el punto de vista técnico. Con esos datos en la mano podremos dar luz verde a este proyecto, si lo consideramos apropiado. _

- ¡Hay una esperanza! – Lisa pensaba. – Al menos lo considerarán… yo estoy segura que después de que hable con Bretai y les presente el reporte técnico que requieren, no podrán negarse… ¡No dejé nada al azar, ni un solo cabo suelto¡No pueden decir que no¿Cómo podrían anteponer un proyecto bélico a uno de colonización¡Deben de comprender la fragilidad de la vida humana y lo precario de nuestra situación! Yo sé que lo entenderán.

Cuando Lisa entró a su oficina, la sargento Hickson literalmente saltó de su escritorio para recibirla con una sonrisa entre nerviosa y emocionada.

- ¡Almirante¿Cómo le fue¿Qué dijeron?

- Lo van a estudiar… pero siento que les interesó.

Kelly dejó escapar un pequeño grito en un tono demasiado alto y sonrió de tal manera que sus ojos se cerraron, mientras sus manos se unían sobre su pecho.

- ¡Que emoción¡Yo sé que lo van a aceptar, almirante! Usted es demasiado buena, estoy segura que los convenció.

- ¡Eso espero, Kelly¿No se han comunicado de la Base en la Zona-3?

- No almirante, la última vez que recibí noticias suyas fue hace aproximadamente 20 minutos. Me informaron que la prueba estaba por terminar pero no—

Kelly fue interrumpida por el sonido insistente del celular de Lisa. Una sonrisa radiante apareció en el rostro de la almirante mientras se apresuraba a contestar, al tiempo que se encerraba en su oficina.

- ¡Rick, amor!

- ¡Hola preciosa! – Rick se escuchaba bastante alegre y optimista. – Vuelo perfecto… en tu honor, mi vida. ¡Te extrañé tanto!

- ¡Sabía que sería perfecto! – Lisa se rió emocionada. - ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Claro! Quiero salir rumbo a Ciudad Macross de inmediato para verte y felicitarte personalmente por tu presentación… ¿Cómo estuvo¿Aprobaron el proyecto?

- Lo van a estudiar… aún tengo que presentar algunos reportes pero estoy segura de que los convencí… siento que se interesaron.

- ¡Así se hace, amor! – Rick se rió. - ¿Qué te parece¡Hoy los dos tenemos mucho que celebrar!

- Sí Rick… mucho. – Lisa sonrió.

- Escucha princesa, debo irme para apresurar mi regreso a la ciudad. En un par de horas te busco en tu oficina¿de acuerdo? Si no estás muy cansada podríamos ir a comer a algún lado… ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Estaré esperándote, mi cielo!

- Bien… no te metas en líos mientras llego… ¡Te amo!

- Yo también te amo, mi adorable as del aire.

Rick se rió y ambos terminaron la llamada, suspirando profundamente y sintiéndose satisfechos con ellos mismos y orgullosos el uno del otro. En la oficina de la almirante en Ciudad Macross, Lisa se hundió en su sillón y comenzó a juguetear con sus placas de ID, observando con cuidado la de Rick y besándola repetidamente. En la pista de la Zona-3, el Mayor Hunter, vestido en su uniforme de faena, abordaba el helicóptero que lo llevaría de vuelta a la base y a su almirante.

-

* * *

-

Rick entró a la oficina de la almirante sin anunciarse y sin siquiera saludar caminó, o más bien prácticamente corrió hacia ella, quien ya se había puesto de pie para recibirlo. La abrazó por la cintura y la levantó del suelo para darle un abrazo de oso y girarla alrededor de la oficina. Ambos reían contentos y emocionados. Cuando la puso de vuelta en el piso, la besó suavemente en los labios.

- ¡Misión cumplida, almirante! Siéntase orgullosa, pues su piloto favorito lo hizo una vez más. ¡Un vuelo perfecto, Lisa¡Cómo hubiera deseado que hubieras estado ahí para verme!

- Ya me están llegando los primeros reportes. – Lisa señaló hacia la computadora con la cabeza. – Te diría que eres un arrogante, pero los informes confirman sus palabras, Mayor Hunter. ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de usted!

- ¡Y yo de usted, mi almirante favorita! – La besó en la punta de la nariz. – La almirante más hermosa e inteligente que alguna vez haya existido sobre el planeta.

Lisa se rió, un poco apenada por las palabras de Rick. Él la besó en medio de los ojos y luego la miró al rostro, mientras se lo acariciaba con amor.

- ¡Te imagino de pie ante el consejo, presentando tu informe y tu proyecto! Hubiera deseado estar ahí contigo pero… bueno, en la mente sí lo estuve, amor. ¡Todo el tiempo!

- Lo sé. – Ahora fue el turno de Lisa de besarlo en los labios y sonreírle.

- ¿Así que lograste interesarlos¿Crees que aprueben el proyecto?

- Les interesó, de eso estoy segura. – Lisa sonrió. – Aunque no me engaño, Rick. Es un proyecto muy ambicioso y construir una nave con las características que les estoy proponiendo sería un trabajo monumental que—

- Lisa, amor… - Rick la interrumpió. – Ellos quieren construir una fortaleza de combate, totalmente armada y peligrosa y enviarnos a luchar una guerra al territorio enemigo. ¿Tú crees que organizar una misión bélica de esa categoría es sencillo? Yo no lo creo así. Se necesitan muchos recursos, materiales, económicos y humanos. Además yo no creo que tuviéramos muchas oportunidades de salir victoriosos de una campaña de esa naturaleza. ¡Apenas y sobrevivimos aquí en la Tierra, en nuestro propio territorio y contra una ínfima parte del ejército enemigo! Yo no creo que ir a patear la colmena sea una buena idea.

Lisa sonrió ante el último comentario de Rick. Sin embargo no había una mejor manera de describir lo que el GTU quería que se llevara a cabo con la misión que ellos proponían: ir a patear la colmena.

- A como yo veo las cosas, - Rick seguía hablando. – La nave que tú propones construir es mucho más económica que una fortaleza de combate. Los escuadrones que la escoltarían son escuadrones ya existentes y además, si puedes hacer que Bretai coopere, la flotilla de escolta no le costaría nada al GTU ni a la RDF. Tú proyecto de migración es más sensato que el suyo y yo confío en ti y es a ti a quien apoyo.

- Tú opinión vale mucho para mí, Rick. – Lisa respondió sinceramente. – Y ante el consejo también cuenta mucho, pues eres el tercer oficial de más rango dentro de la RDF y el Comandante de Grupos Aéreos.

- En ese caso les haré llegar mis opiniones por escrito a los miembros del consejo. – Rick se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Te agradecería mucho si pudieras hacer eso, amor!

- Considéralo un hecho… jamás olvidaré lo que me dijiste la primera vez que me hablaste de este proyecto, preciosa.

Rick la condujo al sofá y ambos se sentaron. Rick la abrazó y ella se relajó contra el cuerpo del piloto, mientras jugueteaban distraídamente con las manos del otro.

- Fue poco antes de… del ataque de Khyron. – Lisa recordó.

- Sí, así fue… me dijiste que la humanidad apenas había podido sobrevivir esta vez… pero que mientras hablábamos había miles, quizás millones de flotas enemigas aproximándose a la Tierra… me hablaste de éste proyecto y me dijiste que en nombre de todos los niños que aún están por nacer y para preservar la cultura humana, tú creías que era necesario que se comenzaran a colonizar todos los planetas posibles en nuestro sistema solar… me dijiste que era necesario que preserváramos la vida humana… que nuestra misión era preservar la vida… no exterminarla.

- Lo recuerdo. – Lisa sentía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, reconociendo en las palabras de Rick muchas de las que el mismo Almirante Gloval le había dicho a ella.

- Cuando te escuché hablar de esa manera… supe que mis sospechas eran ciertas… confirme lo que siempre había pensado.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Que eres la mujer más maravillosa y extraordinaria del universo!

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa le sonrió.

Él se inclinó para besarla, pero apenas sus labios se habían tocado, el sonido del intercomunicador se dejó escuchar, interrumpiéndolos. Rick gruñó y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá.

- ¡Le dije a Kelly que no quería que nadie nos molestara!

- ¿Ahora le da órdenes a mi asistente, Mayor?

- Le doy órdenes a mi prima, es diferente almirante.

- Debe de ser importante. – Lisa sonrió. – Para que Kelly haya desobedecido una orden directa tuya… ¿Sí Kelly, que sucede?

- Almirante, lamento interrumpir _su reunión_ con el Mayor Hunter pero hay aquí un par de oficiales de Comunicación Social y les urge hablar con ustedes.

- ¿Qué es—?

- ¡Ya traen la revista, almirante! – Kelly la interrumpió con una voz emocionada.

Lisa y Rick se miraron y sonrieron de oreja a oreja, aunque de inmediato ambos se sintieron un tanto nerviosos.

- Hazlos pasar por favor, Kelly.

- ¡Sí almirante!

Antes de que ella o Rick pudieran hacer ningún comentario, la puerta ya se había abierto y dos tenientes habían entrado, saludando formalmente a la almirante y al mayor. Lisa les indicó que tomaran asiento en la sala recibidor y ella volvió a sentarse al lado de Rick en el sofá.

- Me informa mi asistente que esta visita tiene que ver con la revista.

- Así es, almirante. – Uno de ellos se apresuró a extenderle una copia de dicha revista a cada uno de sus superiores. – Saldrá a la venta en dos días, pero recibimos hoy algunas copias… las revisamos a conciencia esta mañana, tal y como habíamos revisado un borrador previo que nos fue enviado. Pensamos que no hay nada que pudiera afectar su imagen ni que pudiera traerles problemas. Comunicación Social aprueba la revista, pero quisimos mostrárselas también a ustedes.

Rick y Lisa sostenían cada uno el ejemplar que el teniente les había entregado. Estaban mudos, observando aquella revista sin siquiera parpadear. Era más grande y más pesada de lo que ellos recordaban y la calidad era excelente. Pero lo que más les llamaba la atención era la fotografía que habían puesto en la portada. En ella Rick, con su traje de vuelo, observaba absortamente y con una sonrisa soñadora a Lisa, quien en su uniforme de almirante, lo abrazaba por detrás, alrededor de los hombros y sonreía radiantemente a la cámara.

- ¡Es una fotografía hermosa! – Lisa sonrió emocionada. - ¿A qué horas tomaron ésta?

- ¡Nos tomaron tantas! – Rick le devolvió la sonrisa. - ¡Te ves hermosa en esta foto, Lisa! Yo… yo tengo cara de tonto.

- ¡No es cierto! – Lisa lo defendió de sí mismo. – Tienes cara de—

- De enamorado. – Comentó la segunda teniente que estaba presente. - ¡Lo siento mucho, mayor! – Se intentó justificar. – Pero es lo que todos comentaron cuando vieron esa fotografía. ¡A todo el mundo le ha encantado!

- ¡No se preocupe, teniente! A mí también me gusta mucho… ¡Así me trae, almirante Hayes! – Rick tomó la mano de Lisa y la besó.

- _"Dos personas ordinarias, una historia extraordinaria: la almirante Lisa Hayes y el Mayor Rick Hunter, la nueva cara de la RDF"_. – Lisa leyó el título sobre la portada.

- Se oye bien. – Rick se encogió de hombros.

- Estamos bastante complacidos con el contenido y la calidad de la revista. – El teniente les informó. – Creemos que ustedes también estarán conformes con todo. Nos gustaría que pudieran revisarla.

- ¡Pero la entrevista ocupa prácticamente toda la revista! – Lisa comentó, sorprendida, mientras la hojeaba. – Yo pensé que sería sólo un artículo… ¡Ni siquiera pensé que fueran a poner nuestra fotografía en la portada!

- La entrevista ocupa un 80 de la revista, almirante, fotografías incluidas. – La teniente le informó. – El 20 restante se divide entre publicidad de los patrocinadores y algunas secciones fijas.

- ¡Y que patrocinadores tan oportunos! – Rick se rió, mostrando un anuncio de reclutamiento de la RDF que estaba en la contraportada de la revista.

- Debemos aprovechar el calor del momento. – El teniente sonrió. – Ésta es la mejor campaña de promoción que la RDF ha tenido.

- ¡Mucho mejor que aquellos posters de reclutamiento que se hicieron usando la figura de la señorita Minmei! – Comentó la teniente, visiblemente enfadada.

- A mí me gustaron esos posters. – El teniente protestó.

- Sí, supongo que todavía tienes uno pegado en tu habitación… eran atractivo visual para los muchachos pero creo que las mujeres nos sentíamos un poco ofendidas de pensar que se usaba una imagen de ese tipo para—

La teniente guardó silencio, al recordar que el Mayor Hunter había tenido una historia sentimental con la Señorita Macross. Sin embargo Rick sonrió comprensivo, él mismo jamás había estado de acuerdo en esa campaña. Lisa llevaba el uniforme militar con tanta dignidad, marcialidad y elegancia; no podía dejar de compararla con la imagen de Minmei frente a un VF1, haciendo lucir el uniforme como si fuera un artículo de última moda… quitándole todo el significado y misticismo que este tenía. Eso era lo que él siempre había pensando. Lisa, por su parte, no podía evitar el sonreír de una manera casi burlona al escuchar los comentarios de la teniente, quien había puesto en palabras el sentir de todo el personal femenino de la RDF. Sin embargo eso era cosa del pasado.

- Nos gustaría que revisaran el contenido de la revista. – El teniente se puso de pie. - ¡Ah, casi lo olvidaba! – Sacó un disco del bolsillo de su uniforme y se lo entregó a la almirante. – El fotógrafo Miguel Santiago les manda esto como agradecimiento. Son todas las fotografías que él tomó en los dos días que estuvo con ustedes. Piensa que les gustará tenerlas, pues sólo se utilizaron un 10 de ellas en la revista.

- ¡Muchas gracias, teniente!

- Solicitamos permiso para retirarnos.

- Pueden hacerlo. – Lisa se puso de pie y correspondió al saludo que ellos le estaban presentando. - ¡Buen día!

Los tenientes salieron de la oficina, pero dejaron media docena de revistas sobre la mesita de café de la sala recibidor. Inmediatamente Kelly apareció saltando en la oficina, visiblemente emocionada.

- ¿Puedo ver la revista¿Puedo?

- En dos días en tu puesto de revistas favorito. – Rick le contestó.

- ¡Eres malo! – Lisa se rió y le extendió una copia a Kelly. – Estoy segura que Max y Miriya también querrán leerla.

- ¡Si quieren les llevo una copia al hangar!

Rick le alargó otra copia a su prima y le pidió que fuera, rauda y veloz, a llevársela a los Sterling, orden que Kelly no objetó en lo más absoluto. Lisa la vio salir a toda prisa de la oficina y luego miró a Rick, quien se reía divertido.

- ¡Es casi como tener una mascota!

- ¡Qué malo eres, Rick Hunter¡Hasta con tu propia prima!

Él no la dejó continuar, pues ya la estaba besando profundamente en los labios… cosa que Lisa tampoco objetó. Cuando se separaron él le sonrió traviesamente y le acarició el contorno del rostro con su dedo.

- Sólo quería deshacerme de ella para estar a solas con mi almirante. ¿Hay algún problema?

- Ninguno en lo absoluto. – Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa y el beso.

- Bueno… - Rick suspiró. – Entonces¿Dónde se te antoja comer, Lisa¡Estoy muriéndome de hambre! Mientras comemos podemos leer la revista¿Qué te parece?

- Es un buen plan, a decir verdad yo también tengo mucha hambre.

- Max me recomendó un restaurante que acaban de descubrir… se llama "El Jardín" y dice que las mesas están colocadas en un jardín lleno de árboles, plantas, flores, fuentes… y que la comida es buena.

- ¡Suena excelente!

Rick la tomó una de las revistas y luego tomó la mano de su prometida y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Sin más preámbulo, ambos salieron de la oficina de la mano, pero discutiendo como siempre sobre a quién le tocaba el turno de manejar, discusión que fue ganada por Lisa, con el argumento de que él estaba muy cansado después de su vuelo de pruebas. Rick se hizo el ofendido al principio, pero luego argumentó que eso le daría oportunidad de comenzar a leer la revista mientras ella manejaba… argumento que fue rápidamente terminado por la almirante, quien confiscó la revista, haciendo oídos sordos a las protestas que aquel acto autoritario y dictatorial había provocado en el Mayor Hunter, quien terminó por quejarse del abuso de autoridad de la almirante y el acoso del que él era víctima.

-

* * *

-

El restaurante al que los dos oficiales fueron a comer esa tarde resultó más relajado y bonito de lo que ellos mismos habían anticipado y una vez más se alegraron de que Max y Miriya estuvieran siempre a la cacería de sitios como ese y que les compartieran la información. La mesa que les fue asignada estaba debajo de unos árboles y justo al lado de una fuente. Era una mesa privada, separada del resto por una pared formada por enredaderas en flor. Era un lugar tranquilo y la comida, fresca, ligera y bien servida, era más que deliciosa.

- Leyendo esta revista, - Rick comentaba, sin levantar sus ojos del artículo. – Todo parece tan irreal… tan… no lo sé, emocionante.

- Sí. – Lisa se relajaba, mientras disfrutaba de su limonada. – Alguna vez te dije que cualquier batalla se ve hermosa desde lejos… hasta que estás involucrado en ella.

- Tienes razón, pero debes de admitir que todo lo que pasamos valió la pena… si nos hizo llegar hasta este momento. – Rick le sonrió una de esas sonrisas que hacían que Lisa se olvidara del resto del mundo.

- ¡Claro que valió la pena, amor¡Tú valiste la pena!

Lisa se acercó a Rick e instintivamente él recargó su cabeza en el pecho de la almirante, mientras seguía leyendo la revista.

- _"Ahora, después de haber superado todas las dificultades y todas las pruebas que la vida puso en su camino, la almirante Hayes y el mayor Hunter están finalmente juntos, compartiendo una vida que ha sido bendecida con el amor que ambos se tienen y por una felicidad que es aún mayor por haber tardado tanto tiempo en llegar." _– Rick leyó en voz alta.

Ella sonrió, mientras acariciaba el cabello del piloto y lo besó suavemente en la frente. Rick levantó su vista para mirarla y le sonrió con cariño.

- Creo que deberíamos agradecerles de alguna manera a Nadia y Miguel… no sé tú amor, pero a mí me gustó bastante esta entrevista y lo bien que plasmaron en papel, tanto en texto como en imágenes, todo lo que nuestra relación significa para ambos.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – Lisa asintió con una sonrisa. – La manera en cómo contaron nuestra historia es… hermosa.

- ¡Y toda la revista está dedicada a nosotros! – Rick pasaba las hojas en rápida sucesión. – ¡Dios santo, Lisa¡Te ves hermosa en todas las fotografías que publicaron! Apenas y puedo esperar para volver a casa y ver todas las demás que están en el disco.

- Creo que debemos guardar algunos ejemplares de la revista en nuestra biblioteca personal. – Lisa se había sonrojado un poco con el comentario de Rick.

- ¿Algunos ejemplares¡Una caja llena de ellos! – Rick se detuvo y se enderezó para mirar a Lisa a los ojos con una expresión suplicante. – No tienes que volver a la base¿Cierto?

- ¿Por qué esos ojos de perrito de aparador? – Lisa se rió.

- Es que creo que después del día que tuvimos, nos merecemos un descanso… ¿No te gustaría ir a dar un paseo al parque? Podríamos caminar un poco… no sé, descansar.

- No te preocupes, amor. Mi agenda está libre por el resto del día e ir al parque me parece una buena idea.

- Bien. – Rick se puso de pie y le ofreció galantemente el brazo a su prometida. – También podemos ir a la Plaza Macross a comprar algún regalo para los periodistas.

- Es un buen plan.

- ¡Que día! – Rick se rió. – Un vuelo excepcional por la mañana y una tarde con mi prometida… ¡La vida no podría ser mejor!

- No… - Lisa lo detuvo y lo besó profundamente en los labios. – Realmente no podría ser mejor.

Rick sonrió con cariño y la besó en la mejilla antes de salir del restaurante, pero no sin antes comentarle al jefe de meseros de la atención tan excelente que habían recibido y lo bien que la habían pasado en ese lugar. Ellos sabían que el agradecimiento era en sí un acto de nobleza. Después se dirigieron al parque, en donde pasaron un buen rato caminando, relajándose, jugueteando y disfrutando de una tarde particularmente calurosa… pero inolvidable para ambos.

-

* * *

-

Esa noche, en la sala de su casa Lisa descansaba, su espalda recargada contra el pecho de Rick, quien a su vez se relajaba contra el respaldo del sofá. Él jugaba distraídamente con las manos de ella, como frecuentemente lo hacía, comparando el tamaño con las suyas, maravillándose de lo finas y perfectas que eran… y sobre todo, observando con una mezcla de orgullo y emoción, el anillo que Lisa llevaba en su dedo anular.

- … así que los delegados piensan que es una buena idea que comiencen a hacerse más vuelos de pruebas con los VF4… a mí sólo me resta uno más, pero quieren que haya algunos intermedios.

- Pero con la misión que tienes encima, Rick… debo hablar con ellos y decirles que tú estás demasiado cargado de trabajo en estos días. No quiero que te agotes, amor.

- En realidad ellos estaban sugiriendo a otro piloto para esas pruebas. Dijeron que iban a enviarte la petición, preciosa. Supongo que mañana la tendrás sobre tu escritorio.

- ¿Otro piloto¿A quién?

- A Miriya. – Rick sonrió. – La noticia no le va a gustar nada a Max. – Ahora fue una risa abierta.

- Bueno, Miriya es una piloto sumamente capaz… yo no tengo objeciones, además de que estoy segura de que a ella le encantará la idea de ser la segunda piloto de la RDF en volar los VF4.

- ¡Por eso te digo! – Rick no podía dejar de reírse. – Esto podría ser una causa de divorcio para los Sterling.

- ¡No te burles, Rick! – Lisa no pudo evitar el sonreír. – Aunque admito que Max no va a estar muy contento cuando lo sepa.

- Lo sé… - Rick recuperó su seriedad. – Claro que esos vuelos tendrán que esperar al término de la misión 4V… ¿Has tenido noticias de la situación en Sudamérica, amor?

- Hasta hoy en la mañana que leí el último reporte de inteligencia, la situación no había cambiado. – Lisa respondió con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. – La misión sigue programada para la próxima semana.

- ¡Hey! – Rick la acarició, tratando de animarla. – Será una misión rápida y sin complicaciones. No es la primera vez que tenemos que enfrentarnos a zentraedis rebeldes. ¡Confía en mí! Además, con un plan como el que tú diseñaste¿Qué podría salir mal?

- Tienes que prometerme que tendrás mucho cuidado, Rick… que no tomarás riesgos innecesarios.

- Voy a volver a ti, Lisa. ¡Te lo prometo!

- Lo sé. – Lisa lo miró con una sonrisa.

- Además, tú vas a estar esa semana en el satélite fábrica. Con tanto trabajo estoy seguro de que ni siquiera te vas a acordar de tu prometido.

- ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso? – Lisa se hizo la ofendida. – Yo jamás dejo de pensar en ti.

- Yo lo sé, enojoncilla. – Rick se rió y la besó en la mejilla. – Pero me gusta como arrugas la nariz y la manera en cómo tus ojos arden cuando te enojas.

- ¡Eres un tonto!

Rick cerró sus brazos en torno a Lisa y la apretó cariñosamente, mientras ambos se reían.

- Me gusta cómo se ve ese anillo en tu mano… pero ¿Sabes que me gustaría todavía más?

- ¿Qué cosa? – Lisa le sonrió.

- Tener ya un anillo en mi dedo también. – Rick le mostró su mano. - ¿Sabías que los anillos se llevan en el dedo anular porque los antiguos creían que una vena que pasa por ese dedo conecta directamente con el corazón?

Lisa se enterneció con las palabras de Rick y le iba a responder, pero de pronto él notó que ella hacía un leve gesto de dolor y se preocupó de inmediato.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor¿Te sientes mal?

- He… he tenido un ligero malestar todo el día… pero no es nada de que preocuparse.

- ¿Qué clase de malestar?

- Me duele un poco el estómago.

- ¿La comida te cayó mal?

- No, no fue la comida… de hecho lo he traído desde que salí de la reunión con el consejo esta mañana. Ya se me pasará.

- ¿Estás segura? – Rick le tocó la frente con el dorso de su mano para comprobar su temperatura. – Estás fresca…

- Sí… dame un minuto, regreso enseguida.

Lisa se puso de pie y salió rumbo al baño. Rick la observó con curiosidad, pero decidió esperar a que volviera para sugerirle que se tomara alguna medicina o pedirle que llamaran al médico. Los exámenes médicos a los que Lisa se había sometido hacía tan sólo unos días habían sido perfectos, por lo que no había razón para que ella se sintiera mal. Tal vez fuera un malestar sin importancia y pasajero, pero él se preocupaba por ella.

Unos minutos más tarde Lisa volvió a la sala y se sentó al lado de Rick. Él la notó un poco decaída y pálida, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada, ella ya estaba hablando:

- Bueno, me parece que finalmente se completó el ciclo.

- ¿A—qué te refieres? – Rick no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

- Mi periodo. – Lisa lo miró a los ojos e intentó sonreír, aunque se sonrojó levemente. – Tanya dijo que en cuanto me relajara un poco vendría y tenía razón. Supongo que la presentación de la mañana y tu vuelo de pruebas me quitaron algo de tensión de encima.

- ¿Quieres decir… uh—?

Lisa asintió y Rick lo único que atinó a hacer fue frotarle la espalda, pues ella se había doblado ligeramente sobre sí misma.

- ¿Te duele mucho?

- Son sólo calambres, son molestos pero… bueno, las mujeres estamos acostumbradas. Son _cuestiones femeninas_.

- ¿Quieres que llame a Tanya o… qué se supone que debo hacer?

- No te preocupes, amor. – Lisa sonrió a pesar de todo y lo besó en la mejilla. – Esto es normal… voy a darme un baño caliente, eso siempre ayuda.

Lisa se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación. Rick la siguió con la mirada.

- ¿Y yo qué hago?

- Pues… ve la televisión, juega un rato, no sé… relájate y descansa que bien que te lo mereces.

Rick se recargó en el respaldo del sofá y meditó por unos momentos. La vida cotidiana con Lisa seguía estando llena de sorpresas. Sabía que en los muchos años que tenían de conocerse Lisa había estado en su periodo en varias ocasiones, aunque él jamás lo hubiera sabido… pero era la primera vez que lo estaba, siendo su pareja y eso hacía que sintiera que debía hacer algo, aunque no tenía idea qué. Entonces decidió hacer lo único que en tales circunstancias se le ocurría hacer: llamar a Max.

- ¡Hola jefe! – Contestó la voz alegre de su amigo. - ¿Cómo estás? Oye, supe lo de tu vuelo de la mañana y fui a buscarte para que me dieras los detalles y todos los chismes jugosos, pero tú jamás apareciste.

- Tuve algunas cosas que hacer… pero mañana podríamos comer juntos, si tienes tiempo.

- Sí, yo creo que sí. – Max se rió. – Miriya y yo estábamos leyendo la revista hace rato. ¡Que reportaje tan excelente! Supongo que Lisa y tú deben de estar felices… estábamos comentando que ahora que la revista salga a la venta ustedes se convertirán en celebridades. Todo el mundo va a estar fascinado por la saga Hunter-Hayes, Rick. ¡Muchas felicidades por todo!

- Gracias Max… Lisa y yo estamos bastante conformes con la entrevista y la manera en la que todo fue manejado. Creemos que los periodistas de Helmantike hicieron un muy buen trabajo.

- ¡Excelente, diría yo! Oye… ¿Y qué tal le fue a Lisa en su presentación¿Aprobaron el proyecto?

- Dijeron que lo van a estudiar… pero Lisa está bastante confiada en que será aprobado. Y claro, yo confío en que así será.

- ¡Claro que sí! Porque en realidad—

- ¡Max! – Rick lo interrumpió. – Yo—yo te llamaba porque… uh… hay algo que… bueno, es que no se cómo preguntarlo pero… es que—

- ¿Se trata de Lisa?

- Sí, es que ella… - Rick se aclaró la garganta. - ¡Ella me mataría si supiera que estoy hablando de esto contigo! Pero bueno… apenas estoy aprendiendo y—hace rato me dijo que se sentía algo mal y yo la vi un poco pálida… después me dijo que… que era su periodo.

La risita ahogada que Rick escuchó al otro lado de la línea no lo tranquilizó en lo absoluto.

- ¡No te rías, Max! Necesito tu consejo de hombre… ¡Y lo necesito urgentemente!

- ¡Pobre Rick! – Max suspiró. - ¡Ahora sí estás en problemas! Más te vale que tengas cuidado con lo que dices y con lo que haces, amigo. Una mujer en ese estado es muy peligrosa… ¡Un paso en falso y te arrancaría la cabeza de una sola mordida!

- ¿Así de malo, eh?

- Sí, es complicado pero también tienes la oportunidad de hacer algunos buenos puntos con ella en estos momentos… debes de mimarla, de cuidarla, de hacer que esté cómoda, que se sienta amada… ya sabes, esas cosas en las que tanto tú como yo somos todos unos expertos.

- Con eso no tengo ningún problema, Max… pero ¿Qué puedo hacer para reconfortarla un poco?

- Mantenla cómoda y calientita, eso siempre ayuda mucho. Haz que se relaje, prepárale un té caliente y acurrúcala contigo… no sé, algo se te ocurrirá.

- ¡Un té! – Rick sonrió.

- Y el consejo más importante de todos, Rick… no importa lo que pase, no importa lo que ella diga o haga, jamás, JAMÁS y por nada del mundo dejes que te mande a la farmacia a comprar sus productos femeninos. Te lo digo como amigo… lo único que conseguirás será avergonzarte a ti mismo y al final terminarás comprando los productos equivocados. Es un hecho de la vida, hermano, no importa lo que un hombre haga en una farmacia, SIEMPRE terminará por llevarle a su mujer los productos que ella ODIA.

- ¡Gracias por el consejo! – Rick se sonrojó, no queriendo jamás ir a la farmacia a llevar a cabo una misión de esa naturaleza.

- Pues amigo, ve a consentir a tu chica… por experiencia te digo que el tamaño de la recompensa que recibirás después de que esta emergencia pase está en relación directamente proporcional a lo mucho que la consientas y cuides en estos momentos. ¡Ve a lucirte con ella!

- ¡Así lo haré, Max¡Muchas gracias!

- Te veo mañana en la base, jefe.

- Claro que sí… ¡Saludos a Miriya y a Dana!

Rick colgó el teléfono y se apresuró a ir a la cocina a preparar una buena cantidad del té favorito de Lisa. También fue a la recamara y regresó a la sala con un cargamento de frazadas y almohadas que colocó sobre el sofá. Puso el té sobre la mesita de café y trajo algunas galletas de avena y manzanas picadas con miel.

Momentos más tarde Lisa regresó a la sala, vestida con su pijama de franela verde y sus pantuflas amarillas. Sus ojos se agrandaron con la sorpresa cuando vio todo lo que Rick había preparado. Él le sonrió y fue a abrazarla y besarla en la mejilla.

- Preparé algo de té… ¿Te gustaría que viéramos alguna película?

- Eso… estaría bien. – Lisa no salía de su asombro.

- Ven, siéntate aquí… necesitas mantenerte calientita para que no te duela tu pancita. Toma, coloca esta frazada sobre tu abdomen… ¡Listo¿Qué película te gustaría ver?

- La que tú quieras estará bien, amor. – Lisa sonrió.

- Hmmm… estaba pensando en algún clásico… ¿Te gustan los musicales?

Rick le mostró el DVD de uno de los musicales más clásicos de la historia del cine, "Cantando bajo la lluvia". Lisa sonrió de oreja a oreja, esa era una de las películas favoritas de su mamá.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste, Rick?

- Alguna vez lo mencionaste… y hoy que fuimos a la Plaza Macross la vi en la tienda de videos, así que mientras tú atendías esa llamada telefónica de la base, yo—

Rick le guiñó el ojo, mientras ponía el disco en el reproductor de DVDs.

- ¿Siempre prestas tanta atención a los detalles?

- No, no siempre… sólo cuando se trata de mi chica.

El mayor Hunter fue a sentarse al lado de Lisa en el sofá y mientras los anuncios preliminares de la película comenzaban a salir en la pantalla, él se acomodó sobre el sofá, de manera que ella pudiera sentarse entre sus piernas y recargarse en su pecho. Esto le daba a él acceso directo a su abdomen, en donde colocó sus manos, en un intento por mantenerlo caliente, tal y como Max le había aconsejado.

- ¿Tienes que ser tan maravilloso, Rick Hunter?

- Contigo sí, princesa… - La besó en la punta de la nariz. – Debo estar a la altura de las circunstancias. ¿Has visto esta película¿De qué se trata?

- La vi con mi mamá cuando era niña—espero que te guste porque es musical. Recuerdo que me gustó, pero sinceramente no recuerdo mucho de ella.

- ¡Excelente! Entonces veamos porque esta película era la favorita de la señora Hayes.

Rick se alargó para alcanzar una taza de té y dársela a Lisa. Le indicó que se lo tomara todo antes de que se enfriara. La película comenzó y ambos pasaron unos momentos bastante divertidos viéndola. Quizás lo más gracioso de todo fue el hecho de que una de las protagonistas era demasiado parecida a Minmei, en cierta forma, lo que hizo reír a Lisa aún más e incluso a Rick, cuando ella se lo mencionó.

Al final de la película ambos estaban abrazados estrechamente, con la vista fija en la pantalla y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando los créditos finales comenzaron a aparecer, Lisa suspiró y miró a Rick, quien la observaba con adoración.

- ¡Eso fue muy romántico!

Rick la abrazó y comenzó a cantarle al oído un fragmento de la canción que era el tema de la película y que en esos momentos estaba sonando al correr de los créditos. Lisa se rió y se separó de él para besarlo en los labios con ternura.

- Gracias Rick… por todo. – Ella le habló con sinceridad.

- ¡De nada¿Te sientes mejor?

- Mucho mejor… gracias a ti.

- Bien… en ese caso supongo que debemos ir a dormir. El día estuvo bastante pesado y mañana hay que madrugar. Yo—estaba preguntándome…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo… uh—ya sabes…?

- Unos tres o cuatro días. – Lisa se incorporó.

- Ya veo…

Lisa puso su dedo debajo de la barbilla de Rick y levanto su rostro. Le sonrió con ternura y lo besó con gran amor en los labios.

- Después tendrás tu recompensa, amor. ¡Te lo prometo!

Lisa se alejó rumbo a la recamara y Rick sonrió entre travieso y emocionado. Antes de seguirla llevó los platos sucios a la cocina, los lavó y luego fue a tomar una ducha rápida. Cuando entró a su habitación, Lisa ya se había quedado profundamente dormida sobre la cama, hecha un perfecto ovillo. Rick la observó por unos minutos, con una sonrisa en los labios y luego fue a meterse debajo de las sábanas con ella.

- ¡Estás agotada, hermosa! – Le quitó unos mechones de cabello del rostro. - ¡Duerme bien, mi vida¡Te amo!

El mayor Hunter se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios, apagó la lámpara y se acomodó junto a ella, abrazándola contra su cuerpo para darle calor. La suave luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana iluminaba suavemente el rostro de Lisa dándole una paz angelical. Rick no podía dejar de admirarla… ¡Era tan perfecta y la amaba tanto! Pero sobre todo, ella lo amaba a él de una manera que lo hacía ser el hombre más dichoso del universo. Él no sabía si la merecía, pero sabía que no podía vivir sin ella… ¡Y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance para demostrar cuanto la amaba!

Pasaron varios minutos y finalmente Rick comenzó a caer en un sueño tranquilo y relajado, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la mujer a la que amaba con toda su alma.

- No quiero que amanezca… - Rick murmuró, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no cerrar los ojos. – Quiero tenerte así conmigo para siempre… viéndote dormir yo he aprendido a soñar. ¡Te amo, Lisa!

Sus ojos finalmente se cerraron y su respiración se hizo suave y acompasada, acoplándose al ritmo de la propia respiración de Lisa, quien se acurrucó aún más estrechamente contra él. Había sido un día largo y lleno de emociones y de múltiples acontecimientos, pero ahora por lo menos tenían esas horas de sueño para recuperar sus energías antes de que un nuevo día comenzara.

-

* * *

-

Rick abrió los ojos cuando un sonido profundo y molesto lo hizo despertar. Gruñó y frotó su rostro contra su almohada un par de veces antes de que pudiera reconocer qué sonido era ese… no era el despertador, pues todavía estaba oscuro.

- Teléfono… ¿A estas horas¡Son las tres de la mañana! – gruñó adormiladamente, mientras se alargaba para tomar el auricular y veía el reloj despertador.

- ¿Mayor Hunter?

- Sí, él habla… - su voz sonó amodorrada y cansada. - ¿Quién es?

- Hablo del Control de Comunicaciones de la Base Prometheus, señor… el Coronel Maistroff me pidió que lo contactara a usted y a la almirante Hayes de inmediato… lamento haberlo despertado.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

Rick súbitamente se sintió totalmente despierto y alerta. Se había levantado, apoyándose en su codo y su rostro había adquirido un aire marcial y serio. Esa fue la imagen que Lisa vio cuando abrió los ojos.

- Hay problemas con los zentraedis en el sur, señor. Nos acaban de llegar algunos reportes de inteligencia y el coronel piensa que es una emergencia.

- ¿No tiene más informes de la situación?

- No señor… eso es todo lo que se me notificó.

- De acuerdo, estaremos ahí en media hora.

Rick colgó el teléfono y miró a Lisa, quien también se veía despierta y alerta.

- Hay problemas en el sur, Maistroff quiere vernos de inmediato.

- Bien…

Lisa se puso de pie, pero Rick la tomó por la muñeca, obligándola a detenerse y mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Te sientes bien, amor?

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. – Lisa intentó sonreírle. – Dame 10 minutos y estaré lista.

Lisa sacó su uniforme y se metió al baño. Rick se dio un minuto para observar la puerta cerrada del baño y admirarse, una vez más, de la mujer tan fuerte y profesional que era Lisa Hayes. Enseguida se apresuró a uniformarse y en pocos minutos ambos estaban ya en camino, recorriendo a toda prisa las oscuras y solitarias calles de Ciudad Macross, dirigiéndose hacia la Base Prometheus.

-

* * *

-

Cuando la almirante Hayes y el mayor Hunter entraron a la sala de monitoreo del puesto de control, Maistroff salió a su encuentro. En las pantallas y monitores de la sala se veían mapas, imágenes de satélite y datos que eran transmitidos sin cesar. Había al menos una docena de oficiales de comunicaciones trabajando diligentemente en aquel lugar.

- ¡Almirante Hayes!

Maistroff la recibió con un saludo y un respeto que eran raros en él y en ese momento Rick supo que la situación era seria. El coronel ya los había guiado frente a una enorme pantalla horizontal en el centro de la sala.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido, coronel?

- Recibimos algunos informes de inteligencia hace un par de horas, los zentraedis habían comenzado a moverse en las bases A, B y C. – Comenzó a señalar puntos de luz en la pantalla. – Estuvimos monitoreando sus movimientos. El comandante de la Base Militar Amazonia no quiso poner en marcha ningún operativo especial, no queriendo alertar a los zentraedis de que estamos al tanto de sus movimientos y que los mantenemos vigilados. El comandante de la base tenía un puesto de avanzada colocado en el cuadrante A-153, como ustedes bien lo saben… hace aproximadamente una hora el puesto fue atacado por los rebeldes zentraedis, quienes al parecer se han atrincherado en ese lugar para desde ahí comenzar el avance hasta la Base Amazonia… en la base mantenemos un arsenal, varios cazas, provisiones, combustible… ¡En fin! Es un blanco bastante tentador para ellos. Pero además se detectó movimiento en el punto C, algo grande se está moviendo en ese lugar.

- ¿Alguna nave de asalto?

- Lo más probable. – Maistroff asintió. – Almirante, apelo a su buen juicio, pero yo recomendaría que la Operación 4V comience de inmediato.

- ¿Usted qué opina, Mayor Hunter? – Lisa se dirigió formalmente a su prometido.

- Sí los zentraedi están preparando un ataque a gran escala, no veo razón para que ataquen esta posición. – Rick señaló el puesto de avanzada en el mapa. – Me parece que fue un incidente aislado. Pero ahora ellos van a estar sobre alerta. Fue algo parecido lo que sucedió aquí con la Operación F-14 en Febrero¿Cierto? Ellos van a estar preparándose para un contraataque similar por parte de nuestras fuerzas. Si seguimos su plan, almirante, sin duda los tomaremos por sorpresa… debemos localizar su cuartel general, triangular el objetivo y atacar, tal y como usted lo planeó. Pienso que este puesto de avanzada no es un objetivo primario en estos momentos.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted, mayor. – Lisa asintió.

- ¿Y qué tan pronto podría comenzarse con la operación? – Maistroff se encogió de hombros.

Lisa miró a Rick, quien se notaba a la vez decidido y preocupado. Sin palabras lo interrogó sobre el status militar de dicha misión y el mayor, sabiendo qué era lo que Lisa deseaba saber, se apresuró a contestar:

- Los escuadrones Skull, Azul y Halcones han sido informados sobre la naturaleza de la misión y se les explicó en detalle el procedimiento de la misma. Los VF1 de todos los escuadrones que participarán en esta misión fueron revisados por el equipo de mantenimiento durante el fin de semana. Si se decide iniciar la misión yo puedo tener los escuadrones listos en la pista de despegue en menos de dos horas. Haré una llamada de alerta para reunir a mis pilotos mientras el personal de pista prepara las naves. Necesito que se envíe además a la brevedad posible un trasbordador con alimentos, agua, una enfermería de campaña y todos los demás artículos necesarios a la Base Amazonia.

- ¿Estarán listos para partir en dos horas? – La almirante preguntó con una mezcla de ansiedad, orgullo y tristeza en su voz.

- ¡Sí, almirante! Todos mis pilotos conocen los procedimientos de emergencia. Todos ellos saben que debemos estar siempre listos. Mientras nosotros estamos fuera, llevando a cabo esta operación, los escuadrones Ángel y Apolo serán directamente responsables de la seguridad de Ciudad Macross, almirante.

- Entendido… - Lisa miró a Maistroff. – Necesito un enlace directo con el general Martín, ahora mismo.

- ¡Sí almirante! – El coronel se acercó a uno de los oficiales de comunicaciones. - ¡Ya escuchaste, muchacho! Enlace directo a la sede del GTU, con el general Martín¡Ahora mismo!

- ¡Sí, mi coronel!

Maistroff miró a Lisa y a Rick, quienes estaban mirándose fijamente a los ojos y por la expresión de sus rostros era obvio que estaban sosteniendo un diálogo silencioso que era sólo entre ellos. El coronel se aclaró la garganta para obtener su atención. La almirante lo miró y habló en su voz más formal y autoritativa.

- Coronel Maistroff, pida al jefe de pista que comiencen a preparar los VF1 de los Escuadrones Skull, Azul y Halcones. Necesito que los cazas estén reabastecidos y totalmente armados en una hora cuando mucho. Es alerta roja, que todo el personal de pista se reporte a sus estaciones de inmediato.

- ¡Sí, almirante!

- Almirante, el general Daniel Martín del GTU está en línea.

Lisa se apresuró a tomar un teléfono de uso oficial y tomar la llamada que tenía en espera. La voz adormilada del general se escuchó en el otro extremo.

- ¿Qué sucede almirante¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar hasta la mañana?

- General, estoy a punto de ordenar que se de inicio a la Operación Sudamérica 4V.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – El general preguntó ansiosamente, sin rastro de sueño en su voz.

- Pediré que los datos sean transmitidos al GTU y los pondré al tanto de la situación en cuanto se reúnan y podamos hacer alguna videoconferencia. Sólo quiero que estén enterados.

- Proceda a discreción, almirante. Yo confío en su buen juicio… ahora mismo salgo para la sede del GTU, nos comunicaremos con usted en cuanto nos sea posible.

- Entendido.

Lisa colgó el teléfono y Maistroff se apresuró a informarle que el personal de pista ya se dirigía a sus puestos y que los 36 VF1 de los 3 escuadrones que participarían en el operativo estarían listos para despegar en una hora. Lisa asintió y clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules del Mayor Hunter.

- Mayor, reúna a sus pilotos. La Operación 4V ha comenzado y en T-120 minutos deberán partir hacia la Base Amazonia.

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante! – El Mayor se cuadró formalmente ante ella y la saludó con gran garbo y marcialidad. – Tendré a mis pilotos en pista en una hora, almirante.

- Confío en ello… en cuanto los haya reunido necesito verlo en mi oficina para ultimar detalles, mayor.

- ¡Así será!

Rick se cuadró una vez más y enseguida salió a toda prisa de la sala de monitoreo. Lisa miró a Maistroff, quien la observaba nerviosamente. Ella se mantenía calmada, profesional, enfocada en su deber. Estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de emergencias, sabía dar órdenes y esperaba que estas fueran cumplidas… aunque en esa ocasión tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar las emociones que amenazaban con desbordarse en su pecho. Estaba preocupada por Rick… confiaba en él y sabía que no había mejor hombre para liderar esa operación, pero le preocupaba el pensar que el piloto había sido totalmente desgastado por su vuelo de prácticas de la mañana anterior y el entrenamiento metódico que había antecedido.

- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, almirante? – Maistroff preguntó.

- Quiero que se quede aquí y no se mueva… voy a reunirme con el Mayor Hunter y con los demás comandantes de la operación, como usted comprenderá algunos cambios deben de ser hechos. Voy a estar en mi oficina, manténgame informada de todo y asegúrese de que el aprovisionamiento y armamento de los VF1 se lleve a cabo en tiempo y forma.

- ¡Sí, almirante!

Lisa salió de aquel cuarto lleno de ruido y movimiento y se detuvo en el pasillo oscuro y silencioso que estaba justo afuera. Se recargó contra la puerta de la sala de monitoreo y suspiró pesada y casi dolorosamente.

- No pensé que fuera a suceder tan de improviso… ¡Sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo tenga que estar Rick en esta campaña! Pensaba pasar unos días con él a solas antes de salir a nuestras respectivas misiones… había planeado un fin de semana romántico para los dos… ¡Dios mío, cuídalo mucho! Que su misión sea un éxito… y que vuelva sano y salvo a casa… a mí.

Lisa se limpió el sudor del rostro y caminó de prisa hasta su oficina, en donde de inmediato se enfrascó en la revisión de la operación y la adecuación de varios aspectos de la misma. Cuando Rick entró a la oficina, media hora más tarde, ella lo recibió extendiéndole unas hojas manuscritas, llenas de diagramas y planos.

- La Operación 4V estaba planeada como un operativo sorpresa… los zentraedis rebeldes nos han quitado ese factor sorpresa de nuestras manos con el ataque de esta noche. Van a estar esperando una respuesta, así que deben de ser muy cuidadosos y precavidos. Hice algunas adaptaciones al plan original, Rick… aquí hay una copia del mismo, pero te recuerdo que tú, como Jefe de Operaciones Aéreas tienes la facultad discrecional para tomar decisiones según tu buen juicio. Eres mi lugarteniente en esta misión, las decisiones que tomes serán apoyadas por mí al 100 por ciento.

Rick tomó las hojas que Lisa le ofrecía y las arrojó sobre el sofá. Sin hacer ningún comentario, abrazó a Lisa por la cintura de una manera muy poco delicada, la apretó contra sí y buscó ávidamente sus labios. Ella se aferró a él, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándolo como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera en su vida. Aquel beso profundo, apasionado y lleno de necesidad se prolongó por varios minutos. Ambos se estaban devorando mutuamente, como si quisieran fundir sus almas, sus corazones y sus cuerpos en aquel beso íntimo y lleno de amor.

Ninguno de los dos quería terminar con ese beso, pero tuvieron que hacerlo cuando sintieron que el aire les faltaba. Se separaron solo el espacio suficiente para mirarse a los ojos, mientras ambos seguían besándose suavemente mientras hablaban en un susurro.

- Voy a hacerte sentir muy orgullosa, preciosa… te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí, que seguiré tu plan al pie de la letra y tomaré las mejores decisiones que pueda. Pero sobre todo te prometo que voy a volver, Lisa… ¡Tú tienes que prometerme que vas a cuidarte mucho! Y sobre todo, pase lo que pase no olvides que te amo, princesa… y que todo lo que hago es por ti. Voy a regresar… ¡Te amo!

- Yo te amo a ti, Rick… más de lo que yo misma puedo comprender… ¡Te amo y te amaré para siempre, amor! Confío en ti y sé que vas a cumplir tus promesas… sólo prométeme que vas a tener mucho cuidado, Rick… ¡Por favor!

- ¡Te lo prometo! – Rick la volvió a besar profundamente en los labios. - ¡Te lo juro!

Esta vez fue el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta lo que hizo que aquel beso terminara abruptamente. Lisa y Rick se dieron unos segundos para mirarse a los ojos y acariciarse antes de que él fuera a abrir la puerta. Los Sterling aparecieron acompañados de los líderes de los escuadrones Azul y Halcones.

- La situación es grave. – Rick los recibió, poniéndolos al tanto de la situación. – Estamos por salir hacia el sur, la Operación 4V ha dado inicio sorpresivamente esta noche.

Mientras Rick ponía a sus comandantes al tanto de la misión, de los cambios que se le habían hecho a la misma y de la manera en como procederían, Lisa no podía dejar de admirarlo. ¡Se veía tan apuesto, tan gallardo, tan seguro de sí! Como en un sueño recordó a aquel piloto aficionado que había aparecido volando sobre la Isla Macross aquella tibia mañana de Febrero del 2009 en su pequeño avión de carreras rojo. Era difícil imaginar que aquel chiquillo era el mismo oficial que ahora se movía frente a ella, dando instrucciones a sus pilotos, con tanto aplomo y seguridad.

- Ahora, si la almirante Hayes no tiene nada más que agregar…

Lisa salió de sus meditaciones cuando escuchó a Rick pronunciar su nombre. Parpadeó un par de veces y comenzó a hablar:

- Sé que la misión estaba programada para la próxima semana y lamento mucho que vayan a tener que separarse de sus familias… sin embargo somos soldados y sabemos cuales son nuestras responsabilidades. El Mayor Hunter es el Oficial Ejecutivo de esta misión y mi lugarteniente en la misma. Las decisiones que él tome y las órdenes que de deberán ser respetadas y acatadas sin cuestionamientos. Les agradezco su disciplina, su entrega, su valor, su profesionalismo y les deseo buena suerte en esta misión. ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes! Y sé que cuando regresen, sus nombres se habrán cubierto de gloria y con ello llenarán de orgullo a sus seres queridos, los mismos que estarán esperando su regreso. Así que vayan, den lo mejor de sí y vuelvan a casa, todos ustedes… aquí los estaremos esperando.

Cuando la almirante Hayes terminó su pequeño discurso, el Mayor Hunter dio la orden de firmes. Al unísono todos los ahí reunidos se cuadraron y presentaron sus saludos a Lisa, quien devolvió el saludo formalmente y les dijo que podían retirarse. Los únicos que quedaron en la oficina fueron Rick y los Sterling.

- No te defraudaremos, Lisa. – Max le aseguró.

- Y te prometemos cuidar muy bien de este muchacho allá afuera. – Miriya le dio un empujón afectuoso a Rick.

- Gracias. – Lisa intentó sonreír, al tiempo que buscaba los brazos fuertes y protectores de su piloto, que la recibieron con amor. - ¡Cuídense mucho ustedes también¿Dónde está Dana?

- Tanya la va a cuidar en nuestra ausencia. – Miriya explicó.

- Pero como tiene un turno de 48 horas, comenzando a las 0600 horas, mientras tanto la dejamos en la guardería. – Max completó.

- ¿Dos días en la guardería? – Lisa sacudió la cabeza. – Max, Miriya, si ustedes quieren yo con mucho gusto podría cuidarla esos dos días mientras Tanya está de guardia.

- Pero Lisa, sabemos la carga de trabajo que tienes y la que tendrás…

- Tal vez, pero… pienso que sería bueno para mí también.

- Lisa tiene razón. – Rick asintió. – Me parece que sería positivo para ella tener a Dana en la casa… al menos así apartarías tu mente de tantas preocupaciones, amor.

- Bueno, en ese caso no tenemos inconveniente. – Max sonrió. – Y nos iremos mucho más tranquilos sabiendo que Dana se quedará con su tía favorita. ¡Va a ponerse muy contenta!

- Espero que no te cause ningún problema, Lisa. – Miriya se adelantó y le entregó una llave. – Es de la casa, para que recojas cualquier cosa que necesites. ¡Y muchas gracias, Lisa!

- Me parece justo. – Max se rió. – Nosotros cuidaremos al bebé de Lisa y ella a nuestra bebita… es un buen plan.

- ¡Hey! – Rick se defendió, lanzándole un puñetazo juguetón a Max al brazo. - ¡No soy un bebé! Soy tu superior y el oficial ejecutivo de esta misión. ¡Más respeto, Sterling! Puedo hacerte una corte marcial o mejor aún, un juicio sumario… ¡En lo más espeso de la selva nadie se daría cuenta!

- ¡Suerte tratando de explicarle a mi esposa que sucedió conmigo si acaso llego a perderme en la selva!

Rick miró a Miriya, quien lo observaba con una actitud amenazadora y una mirada que quería decir: _"¡Anda, sólo atrévete!"._ Los tres amigos se dieron unos segundos para reírse divertidos. Enseguida Max y Miriya se despidieron cariñosamente de la almirante Hayes, antes de salir a alistarse y dándoles a Lisa y Rick unos cuantos minutos extras para que pudieran estar a solas.

- ¿Vas a estar bien? – Rick la miró a los ojos y le frotó cariñosamente los brazos.

- Te voy a extrañar mucho, amor… pero voy a estar bien.

- Prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho en el Satélite Fábrica… eso es, si esta operación se alarga más de lo planeado y no puedo regresar a tiempo para despedirme de ti.

- Lo haré, mi vida. – Lisa se abrazó a él. – Y si regresas antes de que yo me vaya te voy a secuestrar y a llevar conmigo.

- ¡Eso me gustaría mucho, almirante! Me acaba de dar una razón más para terminar pronto con esta misión… ¡Te voy a dar muchas razones para estar orgullosa de mí, Lisa!

- No necesito más razones, amor… ya estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Rick se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios. Lisa entreabrió los suyos, dándole un acceso total a su boca. Comenzaron a besarse de una manera íntima y profunda, con una ternura apasionada y con mucho amor. El sonido del celular de Lisa los hizo separarse. Era una llamada del coronel Maistroff anunciando que todo estaba listo, los escuadrones estaban en la pista y sólo esperaban la presencia de la almirante en el puente para ordenar el despegue. Lisa miró su reloj, faltaban 15 minutos para las 0600 horas.

- Es hora. – Habló con voz quebrada por la emoción, mirando a Rick directamente a los ojos. – Rick, muchas cosas dependen de esta misión… tus pilotos son jóvenes y para la mayoría ésta será su primera experiencia en combate. Maistroff querrá verte cometer errores, no le des el gusto.

- No te preocupes, Lisa. Confío en mis hombres y te prometo que seré cuidadoso y responsable. Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Lo sé… ¡Buena suerte, mayor Hunter¡Y que Dios lo acompañe!

Rick se cuadró ante ella y la saludó, pero enseguida tomó sus placas de identificación de debajo de su uniforme y besó la de Lisa.

- Te llevo en el corazón y debajo de la piel, Lisa Hayes. ¡Te amo! Jamás lo olvides.

- Tú tampoco olvides que yo también te amo… y que voy a estar esperando por ti.

Rick la tomó en sus brazos y la besó por última vez. Fue un beso íntimo y lleno de promesas y de amor, mucho amor. Cuando se separaron ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un minuto, sin dejar de acariciarse.

- Debo irme, yo— yo voy a… – Rick anunció y su voz murió en su garganta.

- Está bien, amor. ¡Te amo!

- Y yo te amo a ti, con mi vida, Lisa. ¡Eres mi universo entero!

Los dos salieron del edificio. Afuera comenzaba a amanecer y el aire fresco de la mañana acarició sus rostros y agitó sus cabellos mientras ambos se miraron por última vez en los jardines de la base, antes de que ambos fueran a sus respectivos puestos. Ya no hubo necesidad de palabras, Lisa saludó militarmente a Rick y él le devolvió el saludo. Enseguida, y sin querer hacer más emotiva o dolorosa la despedida, cada uno tomó su camino… la almirante se dirigió al puente de Prometheus, desde donde se darían las órdenes de despegue y el mayor Hunter a las pistas de vuelo, en donde pronto abordó el legendario Skull Uno, VF1 insignia, no sólo del escuadrón Skull sino de toda la RDF.

Eran las 0600 horas en punto cuando la orden de despegue fue dada. Los 36 aviones caza se elevaron majestuosamente por los cielos en aquel amanecer de mayo, uno detrás de otro, hasta que se convirtieron en pequeños puntos en el horizonte antes de desaparecer.

- Skull Uno a Delta Uno. – La voz cálida y familiar de Rick se escuchó en el sistema de comunicaciones. – Todos los sistemas se reportan estables. Tengo 36 naves, tres escuadrones en el aire… se inician los procedimientos de la Operación 4V. Cambio.

- Aquí Delta Uno a Skull Uno… ¡Buena cacería, Mayor Hunter! Y que Dios los acompañe…

La voz de Lisa fue apenas audible cuando susurró aquellas últimas palabras. Dentro de la cabina del S01 Rick sonrió enternecido y miró la fotografía de Lisa que tenía sobre su panel de control.

- ¡Esto va por ti, preciosa! - Habló en voz baja. - ¡Te amo!

Los cazas VF1, liderados por el Skull Uno se alejaron a gran velocidad del espacio aéreo de Ciudad Macross con rumbo sur. La Operación Cuatro Vientos había comenzado.

-

* * *

-

Desde que Rick había despegado Lisa se había encerrado en su oficina y se había concentrado en su trabajo. Quería apartar su mente de todo, no pensar en nada y tratar de relajarse un poco, lo cual estaba resultando una verdadera misión imposible. Había pasado un rato cuando un sonido suave en la puerta la hizo levantar su vista de la computadora y mirar el reloj. Todavía era muy temprano.

- ¡Adelante!

La puerta se entreabrió y la sargento Hickson entró despacio, casi tanteando el terreno, con su mirada baja como si no quisiera – o no pudiera – mirar a Lisa de frente. La almirante se recargó en su asiento y trató de sonreír.

- Kelly… buenos días. ¿Siempre llegas tan temprano?

- Sí, por lo general. – Ella trató de devolver la sonrisa. – Vengo temprano, arreglo la oficina, reviso la agenda del día, me encargo de confirmar sus actividades del día, hago el café… cosas así.

Lisa levantó una ceja, percatándose de que realmente, para la hora en que ella llegaba, todo ya estaba funcionando en su oficina sobre rieles. Kelly había probado ser la mejor asistente que ella pudiera haber tenido.

- Rick… es decir, el Mayor Hunter me llamó por teléfono esta mañana… para despedirse.

Lisa sonrió con tristeza y asintió con la cabeza. Le alegraba que Rick hubiera tenido ese detalle con ella, aunque por la expresión en el rostro de la sargento, a ella no le alegraba demasiado la noticia.

- Salió de improviso, muy temprano en la madrugada.

- ¡Me hubiera llamado, almirante! – Kelly protestó. - ¿Qué tal si usted hubiera necesitado algo? No importa la hora, si usted está trabajando entonces yo debo estar trabajando. Ese es mi deber.

Lisa no pudo evitar la sonrisa espontánea y sincera que apareció en su rostro. Esas habían sido exactamente las palabras que ella alguna vez le había dicho al entonces Capitán Gloval poco antes del despegue del SDF-1.

- Te prometo que de ahora en adelante te llamaré siempre que yo tenga que trabajar… ¿Qué te dijo Rick?

- Se despidió… me pidió que la cuidara.

La almirante se sintió enternecida… podía claramente imaginar a Rick pidiéndole eso a su prima y sabía que aquello hacía sentir importante a la joven sargento. Por otro lado tenía la seguridad de que, hasta que su piloto volviera, Kelly se convertiría en su sombra. Aquello no la molestaba pues en cierta forma su asistente era lo más cercano que ella tenía a Rick en esos momentos: eran la misma sangre.

- ¿Quiere que le traiga algo de desayunar, almirante¡Estoy segura que no ha probado bocado¿Un café, unas galletas de avena, un jugo…?

- No… - Lisa se puso de pie. – Mejor vamos a desayunar juntas… yo invito.

La sargento Hickson sonrió radiantemente y asintió con la cabeza. Lisa le palmeó el hombro afectuosamente cuando pasó a su lado y ambas mujeres salieron de la oficina con rumbo al comedor de oficiales.

-

* * *

-

Con rumbo al sur, el grupo conformado por los tres escuadrones de combate de la RDF se dirigía con absoluto silencio radial hacia la selva amazónica. No sabían si los zentraedi habían colocado puestos de comunicación a lo largo del continente. No había informes al respecto pero la almirante Hayes y el mayor Hunter habían decidido no arriesgarse. Se había ordenado que nadie utilizara sus radios durante el vuelo para no alertar al enemigo. Los 36 cazas VF1 habían volado por varias horas a velocidad de crucero y pronto llegarían a su destino.

El mayor Hunter estaba cansado y se sentía algo adormilado. Mientras miraba el horizonte y el hermoso paisaje ante ellos, se entretenía en canturrear suavemente la canción que no había podido sacarse de la cabeza desde la noche anterior que había visto esa película con Lisa.

I'm singing in the rain _(Estoy cantando en la lluvia)_

Just singing in the rain _(Sólo cantando en la lluvia)_

What a glorious feeling _(¡Que sentimiento tan glorioso!)_

I'm happy again _(Soy feliz otra vez)_

I'm laughing at the clouds _(Me río de las nubes)_

So dark up above (_Tan oscuras allá arriba)_

The sun's in my heart _(El sol está en mi corazón)_

And I'm ready for love (_Y estoy listo para el amor)_

Rick se detuvo y sonrió cuando su mirada fue capturada por la fotografía de Lisa sobre su consola. ¡Se veía tan hermosa!

- ¡Que sentimiento tan glorioso! – Rick suspiró.

Aunque trataba de mantenerse ocupado repasando la misión en su cabeza, la verdad es que sus pensamientos vagaban y recordaban todo lo que había vivido en los últimos meses, desde aquel día en que Lisa le había entregado aquellas fotografías cuando él había regresado de una de sus misiones.

El tiempo pareció pasar más de prisa al recordar a su prometida y todo lo que habían compartido en los últimos meses de su relación. Rick se prometió a sí mismo que iba a regresar a su lado… iba a salir victorioso de esa misión por Lisa, porque él bien sabía que el que hubiera sido nombrado Oficial Ejecutivo de la misma más que una prueba para él, era una prueba para Lisa… ¡Y el no pensaba defraudarla!

Cuando, más tarde, los escuadrones de la RDF aterrizaron sin contratiempos en la Base Amazonia, el Mayor Hunter se sentía totalmente agotado y exhausto y decidió que lo mejor sería enviar a los pilotos a descansar tan pronto bajaran de sus naves y comenzar con la misión a primera hora en la mañana.

Lo primero que Rick notó al bajar de su Skull Uno en la selva fue el calor casi asfixiante y la humedad de aquel lugar. Aún no había puesto sus pies en tierra y ya estaba sudando a chorros y sentía su uniforme de vuelto totalmente pegado a su cuerpo.

- ¡Mayor Hunter! – Un oficial se acercó a saludarlo formalmente. – Soy el Teniente Comandante Andrews, jefe militar de la Base Amazonia.

- ¡Descanse, teniente! – Rick le devolvió el saludo. – Necesito que me ponga al tanto de la situación de inmediato. He memorizado todos los reportes de inteligencia que se han enviado a Ciudad Macross, pero quisiera clarificar algunos puntos con usted.

- ¡Por supuesto, señor!

- Otra cosa, vea que mis pilotos tengan un sitio donde descansar. Los despertaron a media noche y hemos estado volando por horas. Los necesito frescos y descansados para mañana, antes del alba.

- Señor, como usted bien puede observar, la Base Amazonia no es un lugar con… comodidades.

Rick miró a su alrededor y vio que, fuera de media docena de hangares, una torre de control y un par de edificios prefabricados, no había nada más ahí… más que enormes tiendas de campaña.

- Acondicionamos esas dos tiendas para alojar a sus pilotos, señor. Tienen catres y lo necesario. Usted se hospedará en el edificio principal, en la habitación de visitas. Lamento no poder ofrecerle más pero—

- Será suficiente.

El Mayor se volvió hacia sus pilotos y les dio las órdenes que básicamente consistieron en ir a relajarse, comer algo y descansar para que estuvieran listos para la mañana siguiente. También les pidió que repasaran la misión tanto como pudieran para que estuvieran listos y preparados para cualquier eventualidad. Cuando hubo despachado a los pilotos, Rick pidió a Max, Miriya y los líderes de los escuadrones Azul y Halcones que lo acompañaran a la junta que sostendría con el teniente Andrews.

Aquella reunión apenas duró una hora, pues el plan de la almirante Hayes era tan perfecto y contundente que no había nada que agregar. Se determinó que el toque de diana se daría a las 0400 horas y a las 0500 horas de la mañana siguiente se iniciarían las maniobras de la Operación 4V, con la que se pacificaría de una vez y por todas la región amazónica que tantos problemas había dado desde que Khyron hubiera establecido en ella su centro de operaciones hacía ya algún tiempo.

Cuando salieron de la junta, Rick detuvo a Max poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro.

- Max, espera un momento.

- ¿Qué pasa, Rick?

- Quiero que tú y Miriya ocupen la habitación de huéspedes.

- Pero jefe, no podemos hacer eso… tú eres el Oficial Ejecutivo de esta operación y—

- ¡Escúchame! – Rick lo silenció. – Lo sé, pero a mí no me molesta dormir en las tiendas con los demás pilotos. Yo sé que si Lisa estuviera aquí conmigo yo querría darle todas las comodidades que pudiera. Y también sé que si ella estuviera aquí, tanto tú como Miriya me obligarían a tomar esa habitación.

- Probablemente, pero eso es porque ustedes son los jefes aquí.

- ¡Max, insisto! – Rick sonó serio. - ¡Tomen esa habitación! Ustedes necesitan privacidad… y no pienso discutir esto con usted, comandante Sterling. Más le vale que no comience con el pie izquierdo, desobedeciendo mi primera orden directa.

- Si lo pone de esa manera, mayor Hunter.

Los dos amigos se sonrieron y Rick le palmeó la espalda a Max.

- Ahora déjame en paz… necesito contactar a la Base Prometheus cuanto antes.

- ¡Ahora eres tú el que necesitara privacidad, mayor!

Rick le lanzó una mirada asesina y una sonrisa a su amigo mientras se alejaba de ese lugar. Encontró al teniente Andrews dando algunas instrucciones para el alojamiento y alimentación de los pilotos y le informó que él se quedaría en la tienda de campaña y que su lugarteniente, el comandante Sterling tomaría la habitación de huéspedes con su esposa. El teniente Andrews hubiera querido tener algo más que ofrecerle a Rick, pero le era imposible… él mismo, como comandante de la base, vivía en una casa de campaña.

- Lo que sí puede hacer por mí y que le agradecería mucho es que me ponga en contacto con la Base Prometheus de Ciudad Macross… con la almirante Hayes.

- ¡A la orden, señor!

El teniente se cuadró frente a Rick y salió corriendo de aquel lugar. El Mayor aprovechó aquel breve descanso para quitarse su traje de vuelo y vestirse con un pantalón cargo y una camiseta sin mangas color verde militar y sus botas negras. Aún con esa ropa ligera y fresca, el calor era francamente insoportable. Poco después Rick entró al cuarto de comunicaciones, el cuál era aún más caliente por ser una habitación prefabricada de aluminio. Ahí fue informado que su comunicación con Ciudad Macross estaba lista y esperando por él. El mayor puso su botella de agua embotellada sobre la mesa en donde estaba el control de comunicaciones, se colocó los audífonos y micrófono y despidió a todos los que estaban ahí.

- Mayor Hunter desde Base Amazonia a Base Prometheus en Ciudad Macross, cambio.

- Aquí Base Prometheus… espere un momento, mayor. – Una voz femenina anunció.

Casi inmediatamente la imagen de Lisa apareció en la pantalla de la consola de comunicaciones y simultáneamente una sonrisa sincera y brillante apareció en los labios del piloto.

- Delta-1 a Skull-1… - Lisa se las arregló para mantener su voz firme. – Cambio…

- La escucho fuerte y claro, almirante… y la veo muy bien… hoy se ve particularmente hermosa.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se inclinó sobre la pantalla y sonrió con tristeza. - ¿Cómo estás, amor¿Qué tal el vuelo?

- Perfecto y sin contratiempos. Los pilotos están descansando y la operación la iniciaremos mañana a las 0500 horas. Tuve una reunión con el comandante militar de la base, todo está bajo control y marcha según lo planeado. Ahora que me he quitado todo lo oficial de encima, pido permiso para hablar libremente, almirante.

- No sé desde cuando usted me pide permiso a mí, mayor… pero adelante. – Lisa le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Lisa… - Rick tocó la pantalla, como si con eso pudiera tocarla a ella. - ¿Todo bien¡No sabes como te he extrañado, Hayes! Sé que sólo han sido unas pocas horas pero…

- Yo también te he extrañado, Rick… me alegra saber que todo está en orden y te pido que te cuides mucho. El clima allá debe ser terrible y no quiero que te vayas a enfermar.

- ¡Es horrible! – Rick asintió. – Estoy sudando y la humedad es muy pesada, incluso me cuesta algo de trabajo respirar… pero somos soldados entrenados por la RDF, vamos a sobrevivir. Lisa, pienso terminar con esta misión lo más pronto posible porque ya quiero estar de vuelta en Ciudad Macross contigo.

- ¡Y yo te quiero tener aquí! Pero ahora escúchame, tienes que descansar, Rick. Anoche no dormiste nada y el vuelo de hoy fue bastante largo. Prométeme que irás a dormir.

- ¡Te lo prometo! A decir verdad estoy algo cansado… y sé que no podemos mantener las comunicaciones abiertas por mucho tiempo en estos momentos… pero voy a tratar de comunicarme contigo tan frecuentemente como me sea posible¿De acuerdo?

- Así será. – Lisa se besó la yema de los dedos y tocó la pantalla. - ¡Te amo, Rick! Cuídate mucho, por favor… y no te olvides de que en Ciudad Macross hay alguien esperando por ti.

- Jamás lo olvidaría, amor… ¡Yo también te amo!

Antes de que pudieran decir nada más, el sistema de seguridad cortó la llamada. No podían darse el lujo de revelar sus posiciones al enemigo y las comunicaciones radiales siempre eran peligrosas. Rick suspiró, tomó su botella de agua y salió de ahí con la firme idea de ir a descansar un poco pues su cuerpo se lo demandaba y él sabía que él debería ser el primero en estar listo, despierto y atento a la mañana siguiente.

-

* * *

-

Después de que terminó la llamada, Lisa se quedó un buen rato sentada en su escritorio, mirando el paisaje de Ciudad Macross por el ventanal de su oficina. El día había estado particularmente tranquilo y ella se sentía algo cansada después de las prisas de la madrugada y de la tensión a la que había estado sometida. Decidió que era hora de volver a casa y descansar un poco. Se puso de pie, recogió sus cosas y salió de la oficina, en encontró a Kelly trabajando como siempre.

- Kelly, voy a recoger a Dana y luego me voy a casa a descansar.

- Sí almirante, se lo merece y lo necesita también. Se ve agotada.

- Sí, me siento algo cansada. – Lisa aceptó. – Sólo espero que Dana quiera tomar una siesta conmigo porque de otra manera—

- Almirante, si usted quiere yo puedo ir a cuidar a Dana mientras usted descansa. Para mí no sería ningún problema… ya sabe que a veces la cuido cuando los comandantes Sterling tienen que salir.

Lisa observó a Kelly unos momentos. Aquella idea no era mala. Además, tener compañía en la casa sin duda haría que el tiempo se fuera más rápido y que ella no se la pasara mirando al techo y extrañando a Rick como loca. Lisa sonrió y asintió.

- De acuerdo, pero vas a quedarte a cenar en la casa¿de acuerdo?

- Si me invita, no me voy a quejar.

- ¡Vamos pues!

Mientras Kelly terminaba de ordenar algunas cosas en la oficina, Lisa fue a recoger a la pequeña Dana a la guardería. Pocos minutos más tarde la Freelander negra salía de los campos militares. Lisa conducía mientras, en el asiento del copiloto, Kelly hacía toda clase de caras raras y ruidos graciosos que parecían divertir bastante a la bebita, quien iba cómodamente instalada en su silla de bebé en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

No les tomó mucho llegar a la casa del almirantazgo. La tarde era cálida y soleada e invitaba a salir al jardín y pasar un buen rato bajo el sol. Kelly le pidió permiso a Lisa de meter a la bebita a la alberca un rato y ella le pidió que tuviera mucho cuidado con Dana, sin embargo sabía que Kelly era muy responsable. Mientras su asistente y la bebita fueron a disfrutar de una tarde en el agua, Lisa fue directamente a su habitación, se dio una ducha, se cambió y se recostó un rato. No tardó en quedarse dormida.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya estaba oscuro. Miró a su alrededor, inconscientemente buscando a Rick, pero de inmediato recordó que él no estaba en casa. Se levantó y miró el reloj. Eran más de las 9 de la noche. Salió de su cuarto y se dio cuenta de lo silenciosa que estaba la casa, aunque había luz en la sala y hacia allá se dirigió. Ahí se encontró con Kelly, quien cómodamente instalada en uno de los sillones, estaba absorta en la lectura de la Revista Helmantike.

- ¡Hola Kelly! – La voz de Lisa hizo saltar a la sargento. – Creo que me dormí más de la cuenta… ¿Dónde está Dana?

- Se cansó mucho en la alberca, almirant—quiero decir, Lisa… la bañé, le di de cenar y se quedó dormida. Le arreglé la cunita portátil que los comandantes Sterling trajeron y la llevé al cuarto de huéspedes. Ah, también preparé algo de cenar.

- ¿En serio? – Lisa estaba sorprendida. - ¿Hiciste todo eso?

- Sí… - Kelly se puso de pie. – Supuse que se levant—que TE levantarías con hambre. No es nada elegante, pero siempre cocinaba para mi mamá cuando ella tenía que trabajar en turnos que no le permitían estar mucho tiempo en la casa. Hice sopa, preparé un guisado… ojalá te guste.

- Estoy segura que sí. – Lisa sonrió y siguió a Kelly a la cocina. – La verdad es que estoy hambrienta.

- ¡Yo también! – Kelly se rió, mientras comenzaba a servir la cena en la mesa que ya estaba puesta. – Me divertí mucho con Dana en la alberca pero esa bebita tiene demasiada energía… me dejó muerta de cansancio y de hambre.

Lisa se sentó y ambas comenzaron a cenar. La comida que Kelly había preparado resultó ser excelente y eso, aunado al hambre que las dos tenían, hizo que aquella cena fuera particularmente generosa y especial.

- ¿Cuántas veces has leído esa revista, Kelly? – Lisa le preguntó con genuina curiosidad. – Yo creo que ya debes de tenerla memorizada a estas alturas.

- Bueno… - Kelly sonrió. – Es que… leer su historia es como ver una película o leer una extraordinaria novela de amor pero con personajes de carne y hueso… así lo siento yo. Y me emociona pensar que esas personas tan especiales de las que estoy leyendo son mis oficiales superiores… supongo que no mucha gente tiene la buena suerte de conocer en persona a sus héroes.

Lisa sonrió y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse levemente ante las palabras tan sinceras de Kelly. Sacudió la cabeza y habló en voz baja:

- No somos héroes, Kelly… somos personas normales.

- Para mí y para muchos otros son héroes. Además de ser los oficiales más reconocidos y condecorados de la Guerra Espacial, su historia de amor es tan romántica y tan hermosa que—bueno, nos tiene fascinados. Todos los soldados en la base lo comentan. Todos los admiramos mucho, Lisa. Para mí en lo particular es un honor poder trabajar con ustedes… aunque tengo que admitir que no puedo imaginarme a Rick y a ti no siendo una pareja¿Sabes? A veces escucho historias o incluso lo leí en la revista, sobre ese tiempo cuando Rick y tú… bueno, ya sabes, la famosa telenovela Hunter-Hayes y todo… y simplemente no puedo imaginármelo.

- Sí, la famosa telenovela Hunter-Hayes. – Lisa no pudo evitar el reír divertida.

- El comandante Sterling una vez me dijo que cuando él te conoció lo que más recordaba de ti era tu mirada triste y distante, como si siempre estuvieras mirando al pasado… no es así ahora… porque ahora siempre te ves tan feliz, tan llena de ilusiones…

- ¿Eso dijo Max¡Vaya! – Lisa le dio un trago a su limonada. – Supongo que tiene razón. Había demasiadas heridas abiertas que yo trataba inútilmente de sanar… lo único que parecía importante para mí en ese tiempo era el deber. Era difícil terminar el turno del día e irse a casa sola… los demás pensaban que yo no tenía emociones ni sentimientos y era cierto, yo trataba desesperadamente de ocultarlos de los demás… era doloroso. Pero por dentro yo estaba gritando por ayuda… sentía que estaba muriendo lentamente, día a día… pero los muros que había construido a mi alrededor eran tan altos e impenetrables que nadie parecía escuchar mis suplicas… la situación llegó a ser tan desesperada que en algún momento sentí que simplemente ya no tenía la fuerza ni la voluntad de seguir viviendo.

- ¿Y qué sucedió entonces? – Kelly preguntó emocionada.

- Entonces… - Lisa sonrió una pequeña sonrisa llena de gratitud. – Un piloto rebelde, con muy poco tacto y una boca tan grande como su temperamento apareció de la nada… no sé que pasó, pero cuando no estábamos peleando nos estábamos salvando mutuamente la vida… era una relación bastante singular la que teníamos. Creo que es algo que jamás llegaré a entender del todo, la manera en como nuestra relación parece funcionar.

- ¡Y ambos se enamoraron!

- No fue tan fácil… él estaba enamorado de Minmei en esa época.

- ¡No es verdad! – Kelly replicó. – Un encaprichamiento no es amor, Lisa. Él solamente te ha amado a ti… jamás estuvo realmente enamorado de ella. Conociendo a Rick, si aquello hubiera sido amor verdadero, jamás la hubiera dejado ir.

Lisa sonrió y pensó que quizás Kelly tenía razón.

- ¿Cuándo supiste que estabas enamorada de él?

- Después de que por una distracción y una orden dada a destiempo, terminé por derribar su VF1 sobre el Pacífico y lo mandé al hospital. Estuvo inconsciente por varios días y se le tuvieron que practicar algunas cirugías… mientras eso ocurría en el hospital, yo había sido confinada a mi barraca… y pasaba las noches enteras llorando por él, lo cuál me hacía sentir rabia conmigo misma por haberme encariñado con un piloto de combate… yo había prometido que jamás volvería a acercarme a nadie porque no quería volver a experimentar lo que sentí cuando… cuando mi primer amor murió. Pero en esa ocasión, mientras Rick estaba en el hospital, yo me di cuenta de que el dolor que experimentaba en esos momentos era similar al que había sentido cuando Riber murió… y eso me hizo darme cuenta de que, contra mi propia voluntad, me había enamorado del teniente Hunter.

- ¡Awww! – Kelly se llevó las manos al pecho y sonrió radiantemente. - ¿Qué pasó después, almirante… es decir, Lisa?

- Pasaron muchas cosas… muchos malentendidos, muchas oportunidades perdidas… ambos éramos demasiado tercos y orgullosos y ninguno de los dos parecía querer admitir las cosas… no lo sé, en realidad no sé que pasó después… lo único que sé es que con cada día que pasaba yo sentía que lo amaba más y más… y aquello me asustaba porque yo sabía que el corazón de Rick no me pertenecía a mí. No era fácil ser su oficial superior en esas circunstancias… no quería mostrarle la debilidad que tenía por él y por lo mismo muchas veces terminaba regañándolo por cosas que no tenían importancia, lo que sólo hacía que él se enojara conmigo y termináramos discutiendo y peleando como siempre.

- ¡Realmente no puedo imaginarlos en esa situación! – Kelly se rascó la cabeza. – Yo creo que todos sus pleitos eran un intento de ocultar el amor que se tenían.

- Tal vez… pero no fue fácil… enfrentamos una guerra juntos y las circunstancias nos acercaron mucho… la vida se empeñó en hacernos aliados a la fuerza. Fue él quien estuvo conmigo cuando la Tierra fue destruida… ambos estuvimos juntos, hombro con hombro, contemplando el primer amanecer después del holocausto. A veces todo parecía indicar que ambos estábamos destinados a estar juntos… pero cada vez que las cosas iban bien entre nosotros, Minmei aparecía y todos los avances parecían desaparecer en la nada… después de cada una de sus apariciones, era como si Rick y yo tuviéramos que empezar de cero otra vez… ¡Era muy frustrante!

- ¿Y jamás se revelaron sus sentimientos¿Cómo pudieron mantener un secreto así por tantos años¡Además el amor es tan obvio!

- Yo no lograba reunir el valor que necesitaba para decirle lo que sentía por él… es decir, mi miedo era que si yo le revelaba mis sentimientos, él me dijera que no podía corresponderlos porque él estaba enamorado de Minmei… ¿Cómo podría yo darle la cara después de eso, como su oficial superior? El dolor de verlo y trabajar con él día tras día se convertiría en algo que simplemente yo no podría soportar… Claudia me motivaba a que fuera honesta y le declarara mi amor pero… supongo que pude reunir el valor solamente cuando tuve ante mí la posibilidad de irme lejos, sabiendo que jamás lo volvería a ver.

Lisa se detuvo cuando notó que Kelly estaba llorando. Aquello hizo que la almirante suspirara profundamente y le pusiera la mano en el hombro a su asistente.

- No fue tan malo, Kelly… al final mira a donde llegamos.

- Lo sé. – Ella sonrió, limpiándose las lágrimas. – Pero… ¡es tan romántico! Y además lo cuentas con tanto sentimiento que… discúlpame… no pude evitarlo.

- Bueno, pero ya no hablemos de mí… ¿Qué hay de ti y David Stonewell? Supe que fueron a cenar la otra noche. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo.

- Sólo somos amigos. – Kelly sonrió y se sonrojó profundamente. – Es muy lindo y lo quiero mucho pero…

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿A quién no le gustaría? – Kelly brincó de emoción. - ¡Es el hombre más guapo que he conocido en mi vida! Además es bueno, amable, sencillo…

- ¿Estás enamorada de él, Kelly?

La sargento sacudió la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente, ocultando sus ojos de la mirada inquisitiva de la almirante.

- Yo… no lo sé…

- Porque yo creo que tú a él le gustas mucho… y estoy segura de que sus sentimientos por ti son bastante fuertes y sinceros.

- No me engaño, Lisa… es decir¿Quién soy yo al lado de alguien como David?

- No te subestimes, Kelly… eres una mujer hermosa y una oficial altamente competente con un futuro brillante… además, he escuchado rumores de que incluso estás emparentada con los altos mandos de la RDF… - Le guiñó el ojo. - ¿Quién eres tú al lado de David¡Eres la Sargento Primero Kelly Hickson de la RDF¡Eso es lo que eres!

- Gracias Lisa… por motivarme con todo esto.

- Date la oportunidad, Kelly… David es un hombre serio, yo estoy segura de que sus intenciones contigo son buenas.

- La noche… la última vez que fuimos a cenar… él… - Kelly se sonrojó profundamente. – Él me besó…

- ¿Lo hizo? – Lisa sonrió radiantemente.

- Sí… - Kelly sonrió. – Y no fue un beso simple de amigos… fue… fue un beso profundo que me hizo sentir mareada y con mariposas en el estómago… estábamos en la puerta de mi casa, despidiéndonos y él simplemente se acercó y… me besó.

- ¿Y qué pasó después?

- Me deseó las buenas noches, se despidió de mí como un caballero y me dijo que esperaba que pronto pudiera ir a visitarlo a Nuevo Montreal.

- Bueno, pues si quieres hacerlo yo puedo darte unos días libres… claro que la oficina será un caos sin ti, pero…

- Gracias almirante. – Kelly se rió.

- ¡Vaya! – Lisa miró el reloj. – Se ha hecho tarde. No había pasado una noche como ésta desde una noche lluviosa que pasé en casa de Claudia…

- ¡Me hubiera gustado mucho conocer a la comandante Grant! – Kelly le respondió. – Recuerdo que cuando estaba en la Academia, todas mis compañeras querían ser como Minmei… o en todo caso como las chicas del puente. Todas pensaban que Kim, Vanessa y Sammy eran todo un ejemplo a seguir para las mujeres de la RDF.

- ¡Vaya! – Lisa se rió. - ¡Que Dios nos proteja! Pero estoy segura de que a ellas les hubiera gustado escuchar eso. ¡Se hubieran emocionado mucho!

- Sí, supongo que sí… yo en cambio, tenía otras personas a quien admirar… como a la capitana Lisa Hayes por ejemplo.

Lisa le sonrió y Kelly se apresuró a clarificar su comentario:

- No crea que la estoy tratando de impresionar o de ganarme sus favores, almirante… uh, Lisa… es la verdad. Cuando me seleccionaron para temporalmente ser tu asistente mientras se reestructuraba la RDF, yo me emocioné mucho. Ahora lo único que espero es que el trabajo sea permanente.

- ¡Claro que lo será! Kelly, tú has demostrado gran capacidad y yo no podría encontrar una asistente tan eficiente como tú en ningún otro lugar… eso sin mencionar que eres gente de confianza.

- ¡Gracias Almirante!

- Pero bueno… mañana a primera hora tengo que estar de vuelta en la base. Quiero hablar con Rick antes de que inicie la misión… saldré antes del amanecer y me llevaré a Dana conmigo… ya es tarde, Kelly… la cama del cuarto de huéspedes está desocupada¿Por qué no te quedas aquí esta noche?

- ¿En serio?

- Sí… ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Me encantaría!

Lisa y Kelly se dieron un tiempo para lavar los trastes y limpiar la cocina mientras su conversación giraba sobre la agenda del día siguiente. Después de que fueron a revisar a Dana, Kelly se retiró a dormir y Lisa, quien no tenía mucho sueño, se quedó despierta un rato, trabajando en la computadora. Ya era de madrugada cuando se metió en la cama, la cuál se sentía demasiado grande y fría esa noche. Se había puesto una camisa de Rick como única pijama y se había abrazado a su almohada. Sentía su aroma impregnado en su cama y aquello hizo que poco a poco se relajara y se quedara profundamente dormida.

-

* * *

-

En la mitad de la selva amazónica, el mayor Hunter, recostado en su catre, miraba el techo de la tienda de campaña, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Había dormido un poco esa tarde, pero ahora estaba despierto y no podía dejar de repasar una y otra vez cada punto de la misión que dirigiría a la mañana siguiente. No era la primera vez que estaba al frente de una misión ni la primera vez que dirigía a sus grupos aéreos. Pero sí era la primera vez que lo hacía sin tener a Lisa siendo sus ojos en tierra. Eso ya de por sí lo hacía sentirse un poco nervioso, pero además sentía sobre él la enorme responsabilidad que le era inferida por su rango militar y por el hecho de ser el oficial ejecutivo.

Pero había algo más… lo que realmente lo tenía despierto esa noche era el hecho de que aquella misión debía ser perfecta, directa, incisiva, con una precisión quirúrgica. Rick sabía que por sus acciones juzgarían a la Almirante Hayes. Sí él cometía algún error, sería Lisa quien debería dar la cara por él. Maistroff había sugerido que fuera él el oficial ejecutivo para así poner en evidencia las decisiones que Lisa había tomado con respecto a su status militar. Él no podía fallarle en esos momentos. Debía ser contundente y dejar bien en claro que su ascenso y su rango no tenían nada que ver con su relación afectiva con la almirante Hayes. Ella confiaba en él porque él era un buen piloto… y era un buen piloto porque ella lo había obligado siempre a dar lo mejor de sí, era tan simple como eso.

Rick se sentó en su catre y miró a su alrededor. Todos los pilotos dormían, sabiendo que en un par de horas se daría la diana y debían estar listos y alertas. El Mayor Hunter salió de la tienda de campaña y comenzó a caminar por los alrededores de la base, en donde varios centinelas lo saludaron militarmente. Necesitaba sacarse un poco de stress y tensión de encima, así que les preguntó si había algún lugar en donde pudiera hacer un poco de ejercicio. Uno de los guardias, algo extrañado por una petición de esa naturaleza a media noche, le señaló una tienda, en donde había un costal donde podría practicar un poco de box, si lo deseaba.

Inmediatamente el Mayor Hunter se dirigió a ese lugar, se colocó los guantes y comenzó a golpear el costal de arena una y otra vez, queriendo sacarse del sistema todas las preocupaciones que traía encima. Necesitaba estar relajado, tranquilo y enfocado en el momento en que la diana anunciara el inicio del nuevo día. No podía darse el lujo de despegar sintiéndose nervioso o estresado. Después de haber golpeado el saco durante media hora sin parar, Rick estaba aún más sudoroso que antes y bastante agitado. Se sentó en una banca de madera cercana y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho.

- ¡Admítelo, Hunter! Te sientes así porque ella no está aquí… porque si Lisa estuviera aquí conmigo esta noche, yo podría hablar con ella y decirle como me siento… y ella me daría consejos, me tranquilizaría y me haría ver que las cosas no son tan terribles. ¡Dios, la necesito tanto! Va a ser una campaña muy larga…

Rick tomó la placa de identificación de Lisa que llevaba alrededor de su cuello y la besó con cariño, casi como si la estuviera besando a ella. Enseguida se dirigió a tomar una ducha en las improvisadas regaderas de la base, mientras hacía una nota mental de que al volver a Macross hablaría con Lisa, respecto a la asignación de un presupuesto para instalaciones y equipamiento para aquella base.

Mientras se bañaba, Rick no podía quitarse a Lisa de la mente. Hacia mucho que no había tenido un momento de soledad para sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos… aquello no era algo malo en lo absoluto, había pasado tantos años de su vida sumido en la más profunda soledad, que ahora que compartía su vida con Lisa y que sabía que había alguien que siempre estaba ahí, dispuesta a escucharlo, a acompañarlo, a hablar con él, a reír con él… incluso a amarlo, era lo más maravilloso que le había sucedido en la vida. Era un sueño… Lisa era un sueño para él.

- Es gracioso como fue que la vida nos trajo hasta aquí. – Rick pensaba, mientras se bañaba con agua fría. – Cuando la conocí lo único que vi fue a una militar estricta, demasiado formal y entregada en cuerpo y alma a su deber. Me parecía una mujer fría y sin sentimientos… preocupada solo por su trabajo y la disciplina. Ella pensaba que yo era rebelde, pero yo jamás traté de retarla o de desobedecer sus órdenes… era simplemente que mis valores y creencias parecían chocar constantemente con los suyos. Sin embargo con el tiempo aprendí a admirar en ella todo eso que antes me atemorizaba: su disciplina, su sentido del deber, sus valores, todo. Lo que antes me parecían fallas en su personalidad de pronto se convirtieron en virtudes… y me di cuenta de que yo mismo compartía ahora esos valores y creencias que antes había cuestionado tan apasionadamente. ¡Me has enseñado tanto, Lisa! Yo soy quien soy ahora gracias a ti. Tú me hiciste un hombre íntegro, disciplinado y comprometido con el deber y con las causas que estamos defendiendo.

Rick salió de la regadera y comenzó a secarse. Su mirada se clavó en las estrellas que brillaban magníficamente sobre él y suspiró con un dejo de tristeza.

- Simplemente no podía entenderte, Lisa… no comprendía porqué tú estabas dispuesta a sacrificar tu vida una y otra vez… ¿Por qué tu vida te importaba tan poco? Me pediste que te abandonara en la Base Marte… me pediste que escapara cuando tu nave de reconocimiento fue dañada por aquel asteroide y tú fuiste tomada prisionera por los zentraedis… me pediste que continuara sin ti cuando, en la nave de Bretai, fuiste atrapada por aquel guardia… me pediste que te abandonara a tu suerte en la Base Alaska… aquello me intrigaba, me hacía preguntarme tantas cosas respecto a ti… ¿Cómo era que alguien tan inteligente y tan bella como tú valoraba tan poco su vida? Lisa, tú tenías mucho por qué vivir… y yo sin duda no te estaba haciendo las cosas nada fáciles. Pero quizás primero por curiosidad, comencé a acercarme a ti… quería conocer a la mujer, a la verdadera mujer detrás del uniforme de la primera oficial Hayes… y cuando lo hice…

Rick sonrió suavemente, mientras se ponía su camiseta y se abrochaba sus pantalones.

- Eres una mujer dulce, comprensiva, tierna, llena de compasión, de alegría, de fuego, de vida… ¿Cómo era posible que yo estuviera tan ciego? Lisa… cuando te conocí, cuando realmente conocí a mujer a la que tan celosamente protegía la militar, comencé lenta pero irremediablemente a enamorarme de ti. No fue el fuego salvaje y apasionado del amor a primera vista… no, fue un amor que se fue cocinando a fuego lento, forjado en una guerra y endurecido por el dolor y la tristeza. Fue un amor que comenzó como una amistad incondicional, sincera, profunda… un amor que nació de la admiración y el respeto que tú lograste ganarte en mi corazón… un amor que se ha convertido en lo más importante y sagrado que existe en mi vida.

Rick había regresado a su tienda de campaña y se dejó caer en su catre, no sin antes revisar su reloj y darse cuenta de que podía dormir por un par de horas antes que la diana fuera dada. Cerró sus ojos y se sintió misteriosamente relajado y tranquilo. Un par de hermosos ojos verdes automáticamente aparecieron en su mente y él sonrió, dejándose atrapar por sus ensoñaciones en donde claramente podía ver a Lisa sonriéndole, besándolo, acariciándolo como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Comenzó a soñar… y soñó que recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de ella y que pasaba la noche escuchando el latir de su corazón.

-

* * *

-

El reloj despertador apenas tuvo tiempo de sonar, cuando Lisa ya lo había apagado y había saltado de la cama para alcanzar el teléfono y marcar automáticamente un número. Cualquier traza de sueño había desaparecido de su rostro y su voz sonó seria y formal cuando su llamada fue contestada.

- Control de comunicaciones, habla la Almirante Hayes. Necesito que se me informe de inmediato del status de la Operación 4V en Sudamérica.

- Almirante, buenos días. – Una voz masculina la saludó desde el otro extremo de la línea. – Según nuestros últimos informes los escuadrones Skull, Azul y Halcones estaban en pista y se había iniciado la cuenta regresiva en T-60 para despegar.

- ¿Todavía están en pista?

- Sí almirante… el conteo va en T-38.

- Voy de salida a la base… en cuanto llegue, en unos 15 minutos, necesito que me tengan comunicación abierta con el Mayor Hunter.

- ¡A sus órdenes!

Lisa se uniformó a toda prisa y cuando salió de su habitación, encontró a Kelly, perfectamente uniformada y con la pequeña Dana aún dormida, recargada en su hombro, esperándola en el pasillo.

- ¡Buenos días, almirante!

- Kelly, buenos días… tenemos que darnos prisa. Tengo menos de media hora antes de que Rick despegue. – Le dijo mientras abría la puerta y salían de la casa, rumbo a la Freelander.

Era aún de madrugada y todavía estaba oscuro. Lisa condujo tan rápidamente como le era permitido hasta la base. Una vez ahí le pidió a Kelly que llevara a la bebita a la guardería mientras ella salía corriendo rumbo al Control de Comando. Apenas había entrado, cuando un joven teniente ya se había cuadrado frente a ella y había hecho la llamada de "Almirante en cubierta". Cuando Lisa les ordenó que descansara, el teniente le informó que el Mayor Hunter estaba en línea, esperando por ella. Lisa sonrió y se acercó al monitor, mientras se ajustaba sus audífonos y micrófono.

- ¡Buenos días, hermosa! – Rick la saludó con una sonrisa.

- Rick… estamos en un canal abierto.

- No me importa, princesa… ¡Te amo! Toda la noche soñé contigo.

- Y yo contigo, amor. – Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa. - ¿Todo bien¿Cuál es el status de la misión?

- Estamos a T-17 para despegar. Iniciaremos con la primera fase de la operación en estos momentos. Les mantendremos informados de nuestros progresos, aunque no creo que haya ningún contratiempo. He revisado tantas veces la misión que la tengo memorizada.

- ¡Cuídate mucho, Rick!

- Sabes que lo haré. Quiero que estés muy orgullosa de mí, Hayes… te prometo que este problema quedará solucionado más pronto de lo que crees.

- Confío en ello, mayor.

- Lisa… gracias por… por haberte comunicado conmigo antes de que diera inicio la misión. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero esto significa mucho para mí… escuchar tu voz y ver tu rostro en la pantalla siempre me da seguridad. Esta vez no te tengo aquí para dirigirme pero… pero te voy a demostrar que aprendí bien… que aprendí de la mejor.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa susurró, tratando de no ponerse demasiado sentimental en un canal abierto. – ¡Buena cacería, piloto¡Que Dios te acompañe! Yo… te amo.

Rick sonrió y sabiendo que no podía decir demasiado en ese canal abierto, simplemente hizo lo que tan bien sabía hacer: tomó una pequeña lámpara que había preparado para la ocasión y con un guiño comenzó a enviarle un mensaje en clave Morse. Lisa no pudo evitar el reír y sonrojarse levemente al descifrar lo que él le estaba diciendo. La sonrisa que el piloto tenía en su rostro era más que elocuente.

- Yo también te amo. – Le dijo, cuando terminó de transmitir su mensaje. - ¡Líder Skull a Delta Uno… cambio y fuera!

Rick le lanzó un beso antes de dar por terminada la comunicación. Cuando Lisa miró a su alrededor, notó que todos en el Centro de Comando la miraban con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella aclaró su garganta y todos volvieron a su trabajo.

- Manténganme informada de cualquier progreso en misión y de cualquier comunicación que se reciba¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Así será, almirante!

- Bien… voy a estar en mi oficina. Espero sus informes.

Todos se pusieron de pie para despedir a la almirante. Lisa salió del centro de comando cabizbaja y pensativa, pero con la convicción fuerte e inquebrantable de que Rick llevaría la misión a buen término y que pronto podrían estar juntos otra vez, compartiendo su amor.

-

* * *

-

Apenas Lisa había traspasado las puertas de su oficina, Kelly le informó que tenía una llamada del GTU, del general Martín, para ser más precisos. Lisa entró a su oficina y ahí tomó la llamada.

- Buenos días, general. – Lisa lo saludó. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Almirante, lamento mucho molestarla tan temprano en la mañana… a decir verdad no he dormido pues tuvimos una reunión de consejo que se alargó durante toda la noche. Estuvimos estudiando la situación en Sudamérica y la misión del mayor Hunter.

- La Operación 4V ha comenzado esta mañana, general. – Lisa le informó. – El Mayor Hunter en estos momentos está liderando a sus escuadrones de combate y si tienen éxito será cuestión de días antes de que tengan el área totalmente asegurada y las redes zentraedis hayan sido desmanteladas. Confío en el buen juicio y la capacidad del mayor Hunter para lograr una misión exitosa.

- ¡Y nosotros respaldamos esa confianza que usted tiene en el mayor, almirante! Mantengamos informados del desarrollo de la operación¿de acuerdo?

- Así lo haré. Pediré que directamente del Control de Comando se abra una línea directa de comunicación con el GTU.

- Se lo agradecería mucho, almirante.

- Necesitamos comenzar a organizar un poco la situación, general. Es decir, con los zentraedis. Debemos incluir a zentraedis como miembros del Consejo del GTU y comenzar a crear leyes que los rijan. Mi primera sugerencia sería regular las condiciones de la estancia de los zentraedis dentro de nuestra sociedad… si se van a quedar a vivir en la tierra como nosotros, yo insisto en que sea un requerimiento legal que sean micronizados a nuestro tamaño. Eso nos ahorraría muchos problemas y dolores de cabeza.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted, almirante. Sin embargo hay algo más… la verdadera razón de esta llamada.

- ¿Sí, general?

- En la reunión de anoche estuvimos estudiando su Proyecto de Emigración Espacial y siento que les ha interesado… almirante, yo la apoyo y respaldo completamente. Yo soy un defensor convencido de su proyecto.

- Y se lo agradezco, general.

- Pero para darle celeridad a este asunto necesitamos los informes del Satélite Fábrica y de la Base Lunar Apolo a la brevedad posible.

- ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

- Digamos que lo ideal hubiera sido haberlos tenido en la reunión de anoche… almirante, con todo respeto le sugiero que lleve a cabo ese viaje a la brevedad posible. Entre más pronto tengamos completos todos los informes necesarios, más pronto podremos darle seguimiento al proyecto y llevarlo directamente a la votación en el consejo. ¿Tiene fecha probable para su visita al Satélite?

- Aún no… estaba pensando que en una semana…

- ¿Una semana? – El general la interrumpió. – Almirante, necesitamos acelerar esto… ¿Creé que pueda estar lista para viajar mañana mismo? Porque si es así yo puedo disponerlo todo para que un trasbordador la lleve el día de mañana.

- ¿Mañana? – Los ojos de Lisa se agrandaron. – Bueno… supongo que… es un poco apresurado pero…

- Es prioritario, almirante.

- Sí, lo sé… bien… mañana estará bien.

- ¡Excelente! Sabía que aceptaría. Su trasbordador partirá a las 1600 horas de la Base de Ciudad Monumento.

- De acuerdo. – Lisa asintió. – En ese caso… nos vemos mañana, general.

- ¡Así será! – El general se despidió. - ¡Buen día, almirante! Hasta mañana.

Lisa colgó el teléfono y suspiró pesadamente. Por un lado pensaba que no era una buena idea irse de Ciudad Macross mientras Rick estaba en su misión… pero por otro lado, eso haría que cuando ambos volvieran, pudieran estar juntos ya sin tantas preocupaciones. En realidad no había nada que ella pudiera hacer por Rick estando en Ciudad Macross. La almirante salió de su oficina y Kelly la miró interrogativamente.

- ¿Todo bien, almirante?

- Kelly, mañana en la mañana vuelo a Ciudad Monumento… salgo rumbo al Satélite Fábrica en un trasbordador a las 1600 horas.

- ¿Tan de repente? - Kelly estaba algo confundida. – Pensé que su viaje sería hasta…

- Sí, lo sé. Yo pensaba lo mismo pero el GTU necesita un informe completo a la brevedad posible para poder seguir evaluando mi proyecto. Mientras estoy ausente quiero que te mantengas en contacto con Rick y que me informes de cualquier eventualidad. No creo que se pueda hacer contacto desde el satélite con la Base Amazonia, así que vamos a tener que estar retransmitiendo las señales y quiero que tú te encargues de eso.

- ¡No se preocupe, almirante! Le prometo que la mantendré informada de los movimientos del Mayor Hunter y que los mantendré en contacto a ambos.

- Confío en que así será. Sólo espero poder despedirme de Rick antes de partir mañana por la mañana.

- ¿Quiere que me quede con usted hoy también, cuidando a Dana?

- ¡Te lo agradecería mucho, Kelly! Ahora quiero que me hagas una lista de los pendientes más importantes de la semana para encargarme de ellos en el transcurso del día y poder dejar la agenda libre durante mi ausencia.

- Tendrá una lista detallada sobre su escritorio en media hora, almirante.

- Bien… entonces iré a hablar con Maistroff y a darle unas indicaciones. No tardo…

Lisa salió de su oficina y Kelly la siguió con la mirada. Era trágico pensar que Lisa y Rick estarían separados por tantos kilómetros y por sólo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo. La sargento Hickson sacudió la cabeza y pensó que la vida militar era muy difícil… pero valía la pena tan solo por conocer a personas de la talla de sus oficiales superiores. De inmediato se enfrascó en su trabajo y se olvidó de todo lo demás.

-

* * *

-

La mañana siguiente, Lisa se encontraba sentada frente a una de las consolas del Centro de Comando, esperando pacientemente de que se iniciara la transmisión segura por un canal privado con la Base Amazónica.

- Comunicación establecida… - El teniente de comunicaciones anunció. – Todo listo para transmitir, Almirante.

Casi simultáneamente el rostro de Rick apareció en pantalla, sonriendo alegremente al ver a Lisa, quien sin embargo se notaba un tanto preocupada.

- ¡Buenos días, preciosa! – Rick la saludó entusiastamente. - ¿Cómo amaneció el día de hoy la oficial más bella de la RDF?

- Extrañándote como no tienes una idea, Rick Hunter.

- Pues si me extrañas la mitad de lo que yo te extraño a ti, entonces ya estamos hablando de algo grande… ¿Me amas, princesa?

- Tú sabes que sí, amor… ¡Con toda el alma!

- Sólo quería escucharlo de tus labios… yo también te amo.

Los dos se sonrieron y Rick se apresuró a rendir un informe de la situación.

- Creo que ya se han enviado los informes oficiales por parte del Comandante Andrews pero Lisa, la Operación ha sido un éxito. Ayer volamos durante cerca de 20 horas seguidas y aseguramos una amplia zona alrededor de la base. Los zentraedis no se esperaban que llegáramos de la manera como lo hicimos, el factor sorpresa fue decisivo y siguiendo tu plan lanzamos por delante un grupo señuelo… mientras ellos se enfocaban en defender su posición de ese grupo de avanzada, los demás triangulamos la zona y en poco tiempo la teníamos asegurada y habíamos aprehendido a varios rebeldes que ya fueron conducidos a una prisión zentraedi resguardada por elementos del GTU y algunos representantes de Bretai.

- ¡Me da gusto saber que tu primer día fue tan productivo, amor!

- Sólo estoy siguiendo sus órdenes, almirante. Usted es la mejor estratega que existe sobre la faz de la Tierra y no estoy exagerando. Creo que ayer dimos un golpe decisivo a la organización rebelde. Puede que algunos puestos de avanzada sean abandonados si ellos intentan reagruparse, pero la prioridad es desmantelar la red definitivamente… debemos obtener los mismos resultados que obtuvimos con la Operación F-14.

- ¡Y así será! Yo voy a comenzar a gestionar la creación de leyes aplicables a la población zentraedi. Es hora de comenzar a regular, dentro de un marco legal, la coexistencia en nuestro planeta. Pienso hablar muy seriamente con Bretai sobre este aspecto en particular.

- ¡Excelente! Y… ¿Ya tienes fecha para tu viaje al Satélite Fábrica?

- Sí, a decir verdad… me lo notificaron ayer y… esperaba poder hablar contigo por la noche, pero las circunstancias lo impidieron… Rick, salgo al Satélite Fábrica en unas horas.

Rick la miró con ojos desorbitados por lo sorpresivo de la noticia. Ella suspiró y bajó su mirada, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

- Tenía la esperanza de que pudieras venir conmigo, pero supongo que entre más pronto vaya, más rápido podré volver. Hay muchas cosas que debo hacer allá. El GTU necesita un reporte completo de la situación del Satélite y de la Base Apolo para comenzar a evaluar el Proyecto de Emigración… el General Martín me ofreció su apoyo y respaldo al mismo y estoy muy satisfecha por ello pero—bueno, tengo que salir al espacio hoy mismo.

- Sí, lo entiendo. – Rick asintió. – Pero ¡Hey, eso no es tan malo – Trató de animarla. – Quizás ambos volveremos a Ciudad Macross al mismo tiempo y entonces podremos tomarnos un descanso, por lo menos un fin de semana para los dos. ¿Qué te parece?

- Suena muy tentador, mayor Hunter.

- Lisa, amor… - Él habló seriamente ahora. - ¡Todo va a salir bien! Yo confío en ti y sé que así será… ve al Satélite y haz lo que tengas que hacer… tu proyecto será aprobado porque es excelente. ¡Yo tengo toda la fe del mundo puesta en ti!

- Gracias Rick. – Lisa le sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡Te voy a extrañar!

- ¿Crees que estaremos incomunicados?

- No lo sé, pero es probable… tú sabes lo mal que han estado las comunicaciones a larga distancia desde el ataque de Dolza… pero pienso que podemos mantenernos en contacto enviando la señal a Ciudad Macross. Ya le pedía a Kelly que haga las transferencias necesarias.

- ¡Buena idea!¡Por eso te quiero tanto, Hayes! Siempre piensas en todo…

Los dos se miraron a los ojos en silencio por un minuto. A veces no había necesidad de decir nada. En momentos como aquel, sus ojos lo decían todo y a pesar de la distancia, ambos se sentían unidos por un lazo fuerte e indestructible.

- Sigue adelante con la operación, Rick. – Lisa habló por fin. – Yo también tengo toda la fe del mundo puesta en ti.

El asintió y se acercó a la pantalla, como para sentirse más cerca de ella.

- He estado pensando mucho en nosotros, amor… en cuanto te amo y lo mucho que me gusta estar contigo, Lisa.

- ¡Rick! – La voz de ella se suavizó y también lo hizo su mirada. – Yo también he pensado mucho en ti… en nosotros… ¡Te amo!

- ¿Para siempre y sin importar lo que pase?

- Para siempre. – Lisa tocó el monitor de su consola y Rick puso su mano frente a la de ella. – Sin importar lo que pase… a donde el viento nos lleve… de aquí a la eternidad.

- Lisa… - Rick tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. - ¿Sería demasiado raro si… si te pidiera que… me besaras antes de irte?

Lisa sonrió, sintiéndose incapaz de controlar sus propias lágrimas. Sacudió negativamente la cabeza y se inclinó sobre el monitor, para tocar la pantalla con sus labios. A miles de kilómetros de distancia, Rick hizo lo mismo. Quizás haya sido solamente su imaginación, pero ambos sintieron un torrente cálido de energía recorriéndoles todo el cuerpo cuando hicieron aquello. Cuando ambos se alejaron del monitor, sonrieron con ternura y de despidieron.

- ¡Buen viaje, Lisa! Eres mi amor, mi vida, mi aire, mi sangre… ¡mi universo entero! Te amo, princesa… no lo olvides jamás.

- Tú tampoco olvides que lo eres todo para mí, Rick… ¡Te amo con mi vida, con mi alma y con mi corazón!

- Buen viaje, preciosa… y aunque estés lejos, sabes que te llevas mi corazón contigo¿No es así?

- Y el mío se queda en tus manos, piloto… ¡Te amo¡Cuídate mucho! Y suerte en tu misión… ¡Buena cacería!

La transmisión terminó, aunque ninguno de los dos quería que aquello sucediera. Lisa se recargó en su asiento y suspiró casi dolorosamente, mientras un oficial se acercaba a informarle que el vuelo que la llevaría a Ciudad Monumento estaba listo y esperando por ella en la pista. Lisa agradeció la información y salió del Control de Comando. En el pasillo la esperaba Kelly, quien con su omnipresente agenda, le informaba de todos los compromisos que había cancelado o reagendado. Lisa le había otorgado autorización discrecional para manejar sus asuntos en su ausencia. Ya se había despedido del Coronel Maistroff, quien se quedaría a cargo mientras ella se encontraba lejos. Lisa le pidió a Kelly que estuviera al pendiente de cualquier cosa que sucediera en la Base Amazonia y que la mantuviera informada, sin importar la hora.

Ambas se despidieron formalmente junto a la pista y luego Lisa abordó su nave. Mientras el avión tomaba pista y despegaba con rumbo a Ciudad Monumento, ella no podía dejar de pensar en Rick… y en todas las cosas que estarían esperando por ellos una vez que hubiesen concluido sus respectivas misiones.

Muy lejos de aquel lugar, el Mayor Hunter esperaba pacientemente mientras su VF1 era reabastecido. Ese día tenían que volar en otra misión y mientras sus pilotos se preparaban, él no podía dejar de pensar en Lisa. Miraba al cielo, tratando de localizar el punto en donde el satélite fábrica estaba localizado. Pensó que por lo menos, cuando Lisa visitara la Base Apolo en la Luna, sería más sencillo localizarla en ella.

- ¡Te extraño mucho, Lisa! – Murmuró para sí mismo. – Siento que ya no puedo esperar más… Lisa, quiero casarme contigo. Quiero dejar bien claro ante los ojos del mundo que tú eres la mujer con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi eternidad. No quiero que volvamos a separarnos, amor… vivir sin ti es muy doloroso. ¡Te quiero, Lisa¡Te amo!

- Mayor Hunter. – Un joven sargento se cuadró ante él. – El Skull Uno está reabastecido y listo para despegar.

Rick se puso de pie y le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza. Miró en la improvisada pista a Max y Miriya que en esos momentos abordaban sus VF1's y les hizo una señal de buena suerte levantando su dedo pulgar. Señal que ellos correspondieron con una sonrisa. Minutos más tarde el Escuadrón Skull despegaba de la Base Amazonia, justo en el mismo instante en que, lejos de ahí, el avión que llevaría a Lisa a Ciudad Monumento despegaba de la Base Prometheus de Ciudad Macross. ---

-

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	21. Fuego y ternura

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o O o**

* * *

-

**FUEGO Y TERNURA: MI SELLO SOBRE TU CORAZÓN.**

**-**

Lisa había aterrizado en Ciudad Monumento y había sido recibida por el General Martín, quien de inmediato comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre la misión del Mayor Hunter en la selva amazónica y los avances que se tenían. La Almirante Hayes comenzó a informarle al General de todo lo que había sucedido hasta esos momentos y de la manera en cómo se estaba llevando a cabo la operación, con precisión y eficacia. Era claro que la Almirante estaba orgullosa de sus escuadrones y confiaba totalmente en la capacidad de su líder. Eso se podía ver en su mirada y escuchar en cada una de sus palabras.

Mientras hablaba con el General, Lisa fue informada que el trasbordador que la llevaría al Satélite Fábrica estaba siendo reabastecido y que debido a falta de personal en la base el despegue se retrasaría por lo menos un par de horas. El general Martín miró su reloj y se disculpó con la almirante, pues tenía que atender una reunión, pero le sugirió que fuera a comer algo al comedor de los consejeros del GTU.

- Muchos dicen que es el mejor restaurante cinco estrellas de la ciudad. – El general le comentó con una sonrisa.

Después de desearle mucha suerte y éxito en su misión el general se despidió amablemente de la almirante y se retiró. Cuando ella se vio sola decidió que quizás ir a comer algo no fuera tan mala idea... sobre todo considerando que los zentraedis jamás se habían distinguido por ser los mejores chefs del universo y estaba segura que la comida del Satélite Fábrica sería memorable... y no en un buen sentido.

Poco más tarde, mientras comía sentada en una mesa privada del comedor de consejeros, Lisa no podía dejar de pensar en Rick y en la misión que en esos momentos estaba llevando a cabo. Desde que él había partido ella se había encontrado frecuentemente perdida en sus pensamientos, sin poder concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera él. ¡Lo extrañaba tanto! El viaje al satélite la mantendría ocupada y eso haría que su mente se distrajera un poco, pero aún así no podía dejar de hacer cálculos mentales, contando ya no los días, sino los minutos que habrían de pasar antes de que los dos estuvieran juntos otra vez.

- ¡No puedo creer que me sienta así! – Lisa suspiró. - ¡No puedo creer que él me haga sentir así! No es la primera vez que estamos separados. Cuando yo volví a la Tierra y él se quedó en el SDF-1... - Lisa sacudió la cabeza. – Me sentía miserable sin él... ¡Y aún no había nada entre nosotros! Es decir, nada... como lo que tenemos ahora. ¡Rick, te extraño tanto! Te necesito tanto... ¡Dios, lo amo tanto!

Lisa se inclinó sobre su limonada y comenzó a beberla con calma, disfrutándola... perdiéndose en su pensamientos. No podía quitarse de la mente el recuerdo de Rick Hunter, podía casi sentir su calor sobre su piel, su aroma inundándole sus pulmones, su aliento dulce y tibio en su cuello... se abrazó a sí misma mientras recordaba lo que se sentía ser abrazada por él. De alguna manera parecía como si aún pudiera sentir el sabor de su último beso en sus labios.

- ¡Rick... te amo! – Susurró en un suspiro.

- ¿Lisa?

El corazón de la almirante Hayes se detuvo por un segundo cuando escuchó su nombre... y reconoció aquella voz. Casi como por reflejo se dio media vuelta en su asiento para encontrarse con la persona con la que menos esperaría toparse en esos momentos. Estaba en el comedor de los consejeros del GTU en Ciudad Monumento, frente a frente nada más ni nada menos que con la Señorita Macross en persona.

- ¿Minmei? – Lisa pronunció su nombre incrédula, mientras trataba de decidir si aquello era cierto o sólo lo estaba imaginando. – Pero... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Minmei se notaba algo nerviosa y casi triste. Lisa la miraba insistentemente sin lograr salir de su asombro y su sorpresa. La señorita Macross se acercó a la mesa de Lisa y jaló una silla.

- ¿Te molestaría si...?

- No, adelante por favor. – Lisa sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su breve trance. – Pero... realmente es una sorpresa verte, Minmei... yo—bueno, no esperaba encontrarte en este lugar.

- Sí, lo sé... en realidad te vi en las noticias, dijeron que hoy ibas a estar en Ciudad Monumento y bueno... necesitaba hablar contigo en privado, Lisa. Vance llamó a algunos contactos y me informaron que estabas aquí. Tenemos buenas relaciones con el Consejo de la Tierra Unida¿Sabes?

- ¿Hablar conmigo¿En privado? – Esas parecían ser las únicas palabras que se habían registrado en la mente de la almirante. - ¿Para qué?

Minmei suspiró profundamente, como tratando de darse fuerzas y el valor de comenzar a hablar. Ni siquiera podía mirar a Lisa al rostro y la almirante se preguntaba qué era lo que podía estar sucediendo ahí.

- Minmei, tengo que salir a una misión muy importante y mi vuelo sale en—

- Sí, lo sé. – La Señorita Macross se apresuró a contestar. – Lisa, no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo… sólo necesito que me escuches por unos momentos… yo—en realidad… quiero decirte que la visita que les hice en Ciudad Macross… y la entrevista que leí en una revista hace unos días…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Lisa, mentiría si te dijera que todo está superado y que ya ha dejado de doler. – Minmei levantó la mirada y sus ojos se clavaron en los de la almirante.

Lisa suspiró frustradamente y desvió su mirada hacia el ventanal que mostraba una vista espectacular de Ciudad Monumento.

- Minmei, yo sinceramente creo que éste no es—

- ¡No, no¡Escúchame por favor! – La voz de la Señorita Macross fue casi una súplica. – Probablemente jamás tenga oportunidad de volver a hablar contigo de esta manera, Lisa… y es algo que debo sacarme del pecho… yo… hace un par de días en la noche me sentía muy triste y deprimida, incluso escribí una canción…

Minmei sacó de su bolso un trozo de papel arrugado y se lo extendió a Lisa. Ella la miró incrédulamente y tomó el papel en sus manos, comenzando a leer lo que en él estaba escrito.

"_¿Por qué ella¿Por qué no yo? Yo estaba esperando por ti. No supe que más podía hacer. Tú estabas listo para ser libre y ella estaba de pie a tu lado. Era una escena bastante inesperada. Mientras caminabas por el planeta destruido¿Estabas buscando un amor? Tú no eras un hombre de granito. Dime por qué… tú podrías elevarte sobre el mundo si lo quisieras y yo te dejaría ver que nosotros podemos comenzar un mundo totalmente nuevo. Te amo."_

Lisa levantó su mirada, sintiendo sus ojos involuntariamente llenos de lágrimas, pero la mujer que estaba frente a ella no podía mirarla a los ojos. Minmei se frotaba sus brazos mientras observaba, con una mirada lejana, el cielo a través del ventanal.

- Me sentía triste y muy sola esa noche. – Habló en un susurro. – Ni siquiera sé si la voy a grabar o si algún día podré cantarla… pero Lisa… estoy aquí porque… porque en realidad yo no deseo ser su enemiga. Yo quiero que sepas que comprendo lo que existe entre tú y Rick y… quiero clarificar las cosas.

- Jamás te he visto como a una enemiga, Minmei. – La voz de Lisa fue apenas un susurro.

- Después de que los visité en su casa y leí la revista… creo que esa noche por fin comprendí lo que siempre había sabido, que Rick te ama… que eres tú de quien siempre ha estado enamorado.

- Minmei…

- Lisa… - La Señorita Macross súbitamente clavó su mirada en los ojos profundos de la almirante. – Yo estuve con Rick en dos momentos claves de su vida… dos momentos que seguramente lo marcaron para siempre… dos momentos trascendentales para él. Estuve a su lado cuando la Tierra fue destruida por el ataque de Dolza… y estuve con él la primera vez que él… bueno, que él estuvo con una mujer… íntimamente.

- Yo—preferiría no escuchar esto… en realidad se me hace tarde para—

Lisa intentó ponerse de pie, sintiendo que algo se le rompía dentro del pecho, pero Minmei se lo impidió, deteniéndola por la muñeca.

- ¡Por favor! Lisa, escúchame…

- Minmei, esas son cosas que yo no tengo por qué escuchar y prefiero no hacerlo… yo no puedo—

- ¡En ambas ocasiones fue _TU NOMBRE_ el que escapó de sus labios! – Minmei levantó la voz pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Lisa se había quedado congelada en donde estaba. Sus ojos se habían abierto desorbitadamente y brillaban con lágrimas contenidas mientras Minmei, frente a ella, recargaba su cabeza pesadamente sobre sus manos en la mesa, en una actitud de una mujer vencida. Lisa se sentó lentamente pues sus piernas no parecían tener la suficiente fuerza para sostener el peso de su cuerpo en esos momentos. Su vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas que se habían juntado en sus ojos y su corazón latía aceleradamente.

- Cuando Dolza lanzó su ataque y destruyó la Tierra… - Minmei susurró. – Rick y yo habíamos estado hablando… él se había despedido de mí y me había dicho que… que lamentaba todo el tiempo que habíamos perdido, sabiendo que teníamos tan poco. – Un sollozo escapó de los labios de Minmei, quien sin embargo se obligó a continuar. – Cuando vimos esas explosiones sobre la Tierra supimos que todos habían muerto… que la gente estaba muriendo frente a nuestros ojos… y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer para evitarlo… él estaba llorando, Lisa… estaba llorando por ti… lo escuché mencionar tú nombre y después… después lo vi llorar… y supe que entre ustedes había algo más que una simple relación de trabajo… algo más que sólo una amistad.

- ¡Rick…! - Lisa susurró e instintivamente apretó la placa de identificación del piloto que ella llevaba al cuello.

- Siempre supe que él te quería… - Minmei sorbió sus propias lágrimas. – Sabía que él es demasiado noble y yo pensaba, ingenuamente, que yo podría tener su corazón en el momento en el que yo lo deseara… al principio fue un juego, es cierto… yo era demasiado joven y no podía pensar en una relación seria… después la vida hizo que yo viviera mucho más de prisa que las demás chicas de mi edad. Al estar con Kyle me di cuenta de lo que hubiera podido tener con Rick, lo que siempre desprecié de él… yo sé que nunca tuvo mucho que dar, pero—por lo menos su cariño era sincero. Llegué a un punto en el que ya no me importaba si tenía dinero o posición, porque yo se las podía dar. Pero era su amistad y su cariño lo que más extrañaba y necesitaba.

Lisa arrugó el entrecejo con aquel comentario tan superficial de Minmei. La Señorita Macross pareció notar aquella reacción, pues se apresuró a clarificar las cosas.

- A ti te tocó estar con el oficial Hunter que tiene una casa bonita y un buen auto y gana buen dinero, Lisa… para mi era solo un soldado que vivía en una barraca militar y andaba en bicicleta. No hay punto de comparación.

- Yo también conocí a ese soldado, Minmei… - Lisa respondió secamente. – Y de él me enamoré.

- Rick siempre estuvo confundido. – Minmei ignoró el comentario de la almirante. – Después de los años de reconstrucción o quizás a causa de lo que sucedió en ese tiempo, yo comencé a verlo bajo otra luz… y me di cuenta de que estaba lista para tener algo serio con él… tenía que intentarlo… como mujer tenía que hacerlo, Lisa… tú me comprendes¿cierto?

- Y regresaste y te metiste a la fuerza a la vida de Rick sin importarte cuales pudieran ser sus sentimientos… o a quién te llevarías entre los pies¿cierto?

Minmei se encogió de hombros y miró al ventanal.

- Rick parecía seguir enamorado de mí… yo sabía que tú estabas a su lado… los vi en varias ocasiones juntos pero… sinceramente Lisa, jamás pensé que tú y él llegarían a entenderse. ¡Son tan diferentes! Jamás pensé que lo que había entre ustedes era algo serio… sé que estaba equivocada pero—tenía que intentarlo.

Lisa suspiró profundamente y sus ojos se clavaron el un grupo de nubes blancas que en esos momentos cruzaban el cielo azul y despejado. De pronto había sentido nauseas y su corazón latía casi dolorosamente en su pecho. Tenía la boca seca y las manos heladas. Deseaba que Minmei diera por terminada aquella conversación y que ella pudiera simplemente subirse a su trasbordador y alejarse de todo aquello. La voz suave y triste de Minmei la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿Qué se siente hacer el amor con Rick Hunter, Lisa?

Lisa clavó sus ojos desorbitados en Minmei y parpadeó un par de veces, sin comprender del todo lo que ella le estaba preguntando.

- ¿Discúlpame? – Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

- ¿Qué se siente tenerlo contigo en cuerpo y alma¿Qué sientes cuando se entrega a ti y te ama con todo su ser¿Qué sientes cuando, en medio del placer y la emoción de ser poseída por el hombre al que amas, él pronuncia tú nombre en tu oído, te besa los labios y te dice que te ama¿Qué se siente descansar en sus brazos después, cuando todo ha terminado?

- ¡Esas preguntas están totalmente fuera de lugar, Minmei! – Lisa reclamó, enfadada.

- ¡Tú al menos tienes algo de Rick que yo nunca tuve, Lisa! – Minmei le respondió con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¿Sabes tú lo que se siente estar con un hombre sabiendo que en su corazón él está con alguien más¿Sabes lo que es tener sexo con un hombre que le está haciendo el amor a otra mujer?

Lisa bajó la mirada y suspiró profundamente, tratando de controlar la rabia que de pronto sentía y las ganas de llorar.

- Yo fui su primera experiencia sexual, Lisa… sólo eso. Tú… tú fuiste todo lo demás para él. Fue a ti a quien invocó desesperadamente cuando… - Minmei no supo como continuar, sorbió sus lágrimas una vez más y apenas y pudo terminar. – Tú eres la única mujer a la que él le ha hecho el amor en su vida.

Lisa miró a Minmei, pero no supo que responderle. De alguna manera sentía lástima por ella pero a pesar de todo, muy dentro de ella sentía una íntima alegría y una profunda satisfacción al escuchar lo que ella le estaba diciendo. La almirante ya no pudo contener las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos, aunque se apresuró a limpiarlas mientras Minmei seguía hablando.

- En esos momentos él jamás me besó… ni me abrazó… y después simplemente se tendió a mi lado y no hizo ningún intento por consolarme cuando yo comencé a llorar. Lisa… yo jamás tuve ni tendré a Rick de la manera en como tú lo tienes.

Lisa no pudo evitar el pensar lo tierno que Rick era con ella, la manera en la que siempre procuraba su placer, su satisfacción, su felicidad… cómo la besaba, cómo la acariciaba y la consentía. La hacía sentir como una diosa, le daba su amor, su atención, se entregaba a ella con todo lo que tenía… y después la abrazaba, le decía cuanto la amaba, lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que la adoraba. El dormir en sus brazos, recargada en su pecho, escuchando el latir de su corazón después de hacer el amor era para Lisa algo tan especial y significativo como el acto de amor en sí. Eso era algo que Minmei nunca tuvo de él. La ternura de Rick Hunter le pertenecía única y exclusivamente a ella, tanto como su amor.

- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto, Minmei? – Lisa preguntó seriamente.

- Porque necesitaba sacármelo del pecho, sólo por eso. – La cantante miró a Lisa a los ojos y se limpió las lágrimas de los suyos. – Si Rick se ha hecho una nueva vida, yo también debo de seguir adelante… pero jamás podría hacerlo cargando con esos demonios, Lisa. Además creo que tú tenías el derecho de saberlo. Él siempre te ha amado a ti… él siempre ha estado enamorado de ti. Ahora puedo decírtelo de frente, Lisa Hayes… tú siempre has sido el amor de su vida.

- Minmei…

- Voy a comenzar una serie de conciertos en pocas semanas. – Minmei se obligó a sonreír como si nada hubiera sucedido. – Simplemente no podría pararme sobre un escenario si no sacaba todo eso de mi pecho… eso fue lo que mi psicoterapeuta me dijo. Y creo que tenía razón… en realidad ahora me siento mejor. Ahora ya podré pararme en ese escenario y cantar mis canciones… y tratar de superar el dolor que todo esto me ha producido todos estos meses. Mi terapeuta dijo que esto me haría bien… yo confío en ella.

Lisa levantó una ceja, no sabiendo cuál podría ser una buena respuesta a esos comentarios y al hecho de que ella hubiera sido parte de la terapia de la Señorita Macross. Pero en esos momentos nada parecía importarle, porque en realidad las palabras y las revelaciones que Minmei le había hecho esa tarde habían sido bastante terapéuticas también para ella.

- Te deseo éxito con tus conciertos, Minmei. – Lisa habló con sinceridad.

- Gracias… yo—les enviaré algunos boletos y espero que puedan acompañarme. Para mí sería un honor.

- Gracias. – Lisa se limitó a responder.

- Lisa yo… a pesar de todo lo que sucedió… les deseo lo mejor y—espero que sean muy felices porque ambos se lo merecen.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, Minmei.

- Yo quisiera que—

- Almirante Hayes… disculpe. – Un joven oficial saludó militarmente con toda la formalidad del mundo.

- ¿Sí?

- Su trasbordador está listo, almirante. Su presencia es requerida de inmediato en la pista… soy el teniente Larkin y me han enviado a escoltarla.

- Gracias teniente, en un momento estoy con usted.

El joven teniente dio un paso atrás mientras Lisa se ponía de pie y miraba a Minmei, sonriéndole con sinceridad.

- Gracias Minmei… por todo lo que me dijiste… no fue fácil escuchar esas cosas pero… tienes razón, fue terapéutico.

- Suerte en tu misión, Lisa. – Minmei tomó la mano que ella le extendía.

- Suerte a ti también.

Lisa comenzó a alejarse de ahí, escoltada por el teniente, cuando la voz de Minmei la hizo detenerse justo antes de salir del comedor.

- ¡Lisa! Yo… si Rick y tú deciden… bueno, si deciden que prefieren que yo… que yo no asista a su boda, yo lo entenderé. Creo que… en cierta forma sería mucho más fácil para todos.

La almirante miró a la Señorita Macross pero no hizo ningún comentario. En realidad no sabía cómo responder a aquello. Sin embargo Minmei no le dio mucho tiempo para articular ninguna clase de respuesta, pues enseguida tomó su bolso y se alejó a toda prisa de aquel lugar en la dirección contraria a la que Lisa llevaba.

- ¿Almirante? – La voz del teniente Larkin la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. - ¿Todo está bien?

- Todo está perfectamente bien, teniente. – Lisa le sonrió. - ¡Vamos, no hagamos esperar a ese trasbordador!

El teniente asintió y comenzó a guiarla por los pasillos del edificio principal del GTU hasta un auto que esperaba por ellos en una de las salidas para conducir a la almirante hasta la pista de despegue localizada a algunos kilómetros de la ciudad.

En todo el trayecto Lisa no pudo dejar de recordar palabra por palabra la conversación que había tenido con Minmei esa tarde. Sin duda había sido un encuentro inesperado pero ahora ella se sentía misteriosamente tranquila y relajada… ¡Y absoluta y totalmente enamorada de Rick, de su piloto rebelde y voluntarioso al que amaba más que a su vida! El saber, por Minmei, que ella había ocupado el corazón de Rick por tanto tiempo la hacía sentir una emoción profunda. Sentía que su autoestima jamás había estado más alta en su vida.

Poco después el trasbordador oficial del GTU despegó de la pista llevando a Lisa al espacio exterior, mientras ella seguía pensando en todo lo que había descubierto de Rick aquel día… había cosas que ella ya sabía, pero escucharlas de los labios de Minmei había sido muy significativo. Mientras la Tierra comenzó a quedar atrás, Lisa trató de ubicar el lugar en donde en esos momentos Rick estaba dirigiendo esa importante y peligrosa operación militar… y fue una de esas raras ocasiones en las que la almirante elevó una oración al cielo por ella, por Rick y por la oportunidad de volver a estar juntos y amarse por el resto de la eternidad.

-

* * *

-

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que la almirante Hayes llegara al Satélite Fábrica. En el hangar había sido recibida por Exedore, quien amablemente la había guiado hasta sus habitaciones, las mismas que había ocupado la primera vez que había estado en el satélite hacía unos meses. Se había decidido que se le permitiría a la almirante descansar y recuperarse del vuelo espacial antes de que se reuniera con Bretai para la primera reunión oficial de trabajo.

Lisa realmente agradeció aquello, pues se sentía exhausta. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el uniforme y ponerse su bata de baño, después colocó un portarretratos con una fotografía de Rick sobre su mesita de noche y otro más, con una foto de los dos, sobre su escritorio. Aquello le daba calidez y familiaridad a una habitación que de otra manera hubiera sido demasiado fría. Lisa miró por la escotilla el maravilloso espectáculo sideral y el planeta azul frente a ella, ese lugar que era su hogar… el lugar en donde se encontraba el amor de su vida.

No pudo evitar el pensar que hacía algunos años Rick y ella habían estado en una situación inversa, en la que él observaba el planeta desde la distancia mientras ella estaba en Alaska. Ahora era ella quien trataba de identificar la parte del mundo en donde su piloto se encontraba en esos momentos. Lisa pasó un buen rato mirando hacia la tierra y pensando en el dolor, la impotencia y la desesperación que ella sentiría si en esos momentos el planeta fuera bombardeado… la imagen de Rick llorando por ella apareció en su mente e involuntariamente provocó que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

- ¡Rick…!

Lisa se obligó a alejarse de aquel sitio y decidió relajarse tomando un baño tibio que hizo maravillas en su cuerpo adolorido por el viaje. Después de que se terminó de bañar, y mientras se secaba el cabello, Lisa decidió probar su sistema de comunicaciones, pidiendo que la comunicaran con la Base Prometheus. Una vez que la conexión se hizo desde la consola que tenía en su habitación, la almirante fue informada que su asistente acababa de salir de un turno doble que había insistido en trabajar… y que no había noticias de la Operación 4V.

La almirante pensó que el que no hubiera noticias era una buena noticia. Agradeció la información y les ordenó que la mantuvieran informada, sin importar la hora. Lisa se estiró y bostezo. Se sentía agotada y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de relajarse y dormir un poco. Hacía noches que no dormía bien y se había ganado ese descanso. Apenas puso su cabeza en la almohada cuando cayó en un sueño profundo del que no despertó en más de ocho horas.

Cuando la almirante Hayes finalmente se presentó en el lugar que se había acondicionado como salón de juntas, Bretai y Exedore ya la estaban esperando. Lisa se alegró de que por lo menos este último estuviera micronizado, pues se le hubiera hecho un tanto incómodo hablar con un par de gigantes. Bretai la recibió de buena gana y lo primero que hizo fue felicitarla, tanto por su nuevo rango dentro de la RDF como por su relación con el Mayor Hunter. Aquello hizo que Lisa se sintiera un poco confundida. No esperaba que un zentraedi estuviera tan al tanto de su situación romántica con Rick.

- Era obvio, almirante Hayes. – Bretai reafirmó su comentario previo. – Desde aquella vez en que ustedes demostraron el beso frente a Dolza y a nosotros yo siempre supe que el poder de la protocultura estaba en ustedes. Y la segunda vez, en mi nave cuando capturamos este satélite fábrica… creo que hay cosas que son muy obvias, incluso para un zentraedi como yo.

- Así parece. – Lisa se ruborizó, sintiéndose un poco apenada por las palabras de aquel gigante.

- La cultura microniana me interesa sobremanera. – Bretai caminó de un lado a otro. – El comportamiento de los individuos siempre ha sido fascinante para mí… sin embargo, después de lo que sucedió con Miriya Parino y el oficial Max Sterling, siempre pensé que el comportamiento reproductivo entre usted y el oficial Hunter era algo… atípico.

- ¿Comportamiento reproductivo? – Lisa se sonrojó aún más profundamente. – Es… es mucho más complejo que eso, Bretai. En realidad es un comportamiento que va más allá de las simples necesidades físicas e instintos básicos de supervivencia de la raza humana. Tiene que ver con emociones que han sido desarrolladas tras siglos de evolución… emociones como el amor, la ternura, el cariño. Supongo que son cosas que son difíciles de explicar.

- Cierto… pero en todo caso eso no es lo que nos tiene reunidos aquí el día de hoy. – Bretai notó que Lisa se sentía un poco incómoda con aquella conversación.

- Las emociones humanas son complejas. – Exedore puntualizó. – Yo las he estudiado con gran interés por años y aún me resultan incomprensibles. Sin embargo, Bretai tiene razón. Tenemos asuntos más oficiales que tratar en esta reunión.

- Bien… - Lisa se aclaró la garganta y le echó un rápido vistazo a sus notas. – Básicamente son tres puntos los que tengo que tratar con ustedes. El primero de ellos es la situación técnica del Satélite Fábrica y los trabajos de mantenimiento que son requeridos. El segundo es la posibilidad de formar una escolta de cruceros y naves de guerra zentraedis que fueran capaces de custodiar una nave terrestre enviada al espacio en una misión de exploración, colonización y preservación de la raza humana… y finalmente, el tercer punto es un acuerdo que quiero puntualizar con ustedes, respecto a las leyes que se deben de crear para asegurar una convivencia pacífica entre los zentraedis y los humanos en la tierra.

- Parece ser que sus ideas son claras y concisas, almirante. En ese caso, vayamos al punto número uno y comencemos a trabajar en ello…

Aquella primera reunión de trabajo se alargó por casi seis horas. Bretai y Exedor le reportaron a Lisa la situación del Satélite Fábrica y por lo que ella escuchó, un proyecto de mantenimiento profundo y a conciencia era imperativo. Decidieron que se llevaría a cabo un recorrido de revisión al día siguiente, pero por lo pronto se enumeraron todos los sistemas y secciones del satélite que estaban en malas condiciones o incluso totalmente inoperables. Lisa tomó notas e hizo algunas observaciones y preguntas. Al final la almirante tenía una idea bastante clara de cuales eran las prioridades en el Satélite Fábrica y cuáles eran las necesidades más apremiantes. Estaba segura de que el recorrido del día siguiente le aclararía muchas dudas y le daría una visión más exacta de la situación. Solicitó que durante el recorrido los acompañara el jefe de ingenieros de la GTU a bordo del Satélite Fábrica y el encargado del mismo, por parte de los zentraedis. Bretai y Exedor accedieron a las peticiones de la almirante y el recorrido se programó para las 0800 horas del día siguiente.

El siguiente punto a tratar fue la posibilidad de integrar una flota de naves zentraedis como apoyo para la Misión de Emigración. En aquel punto Bretai no tuvo mayor problema en ofrecer a Lisa tantas naves como fueran necesarias. Él mismo pensaba que una misión de esa naturaleza era imperativa en esos momentos y decidió que le otorgaría todo el apoyo técnico y material que ella necesitara. Lisa le explicó el objetivo y los alcances de la misión que ella tenía en mente, la cual fue bien recibida por ambos zentraedis y bastante alabada. Bretai apoyaba totalmente la idea de Lisa de que una misión de corte militar para salir a buscar a los Maestros de la Robotechnia y enfrascarse en una guerra en terreno hostil era sencillamente una misión suicida.

- Ni siquiera las fuerzas zentraedis con todo su poderío se atreverían a llevar a cabo una misión de esa naturaleza. – Bretai comentó. – Mi flota es solo una de las millones de flotas que ellos tienen alrededor de todo el universo. Ustedes deberían hacer frente a la Armada de Supervisión y eso, almirante Hayes, sería una muerte segura en el primer segundo.

Lisa había escuchado de la mítica Armada de Supervisión y de su poderío militar. Ella sabía que una misión militar sería un completo desperdicio de recursos humanos y materiales. Se sentía agradecida de que Bretai apoyara su idea… sabía que su opinión pesaría mucho en la decisión final del Consejo de la GTU sobre su misión de exploración y colonización.

- Usted ha probado ser una líder mesurada y con ideas claras y bien centradas, almirante. – Bretai le comentó. – Supongo que todos podríamos aprender mucho de personas como usted… personas que anteponen el bienestar de los demás sobre el suyo propio y que no van tras la gloria de una conquista rápida, sino tras la trascendencia de una misión a largo plazo. ¡Cuente conmigo para todo, almirante! Usted solamente tiene que decirme cuantas naves necesita para su flotilla de escolta y yo se las proporcionaré con gusto.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Bretai! – Respondió Lisa con gran emoción y sinceridad en sus palabras y pensó que, si aquel gigante estuviera micronizado en esos momentos, ella no dudaría en darle un abrazo.

- Pasemos al tercer asunto. – Exedor volvió a la orden del día. – La convivencia pacífica entre zentraedis y humanos… regular la permanencia de los nuestros en su planeta es un asunto que es prioritario. – El ministro asintió. – Bretai y yo lo hemos hablado muchas veces… no ha sido fácil para nosotros absorber y comprender la cultura microniana en el tiempo que tenemos de estar en contacto con ella. Para aquellos que de hecho están inmersos en un mundo real, rodeados de esa cultura, las cosas deben ser aún más confusas.

- Lo son. – Lisa asintió. – Supongo que recibieron notificación sobre la Operación 14-F que se llevó a cabo hace casi tres meses. Tuvimos que lanzar una ofensiva militar para pacificar a los zentraedis rebeldes en las zonas aledañas a Ciudad Macross… la operación fue todo un éxito.

- Leímos los reportes. – Bretai asintió. – Y sabemos que en estos momentos hay un grupo de elite operando en la zona sur del planeta, en contra de algunos rebeldes sobrevivientes del ejército de Khyron.

- Así es, Bretai. – Lisa asintió. – El Mayor Hunter está al frente de esta Operación 4V y en estos momentos están desmantelando las redes de zentraedis rebeldes que operaban en la región Amazónica y con esto impidiendo rebeliones y ataques a mayor escala que pudieran tener repercusiones graves… usted sabe lo que sucedió con el último ataque de Khyron.

- Lo sé. – Bretai asintió y Lisa lo notó triste. – Fue una lástima pues el almirante Gloval siempre fue un hombre íntegro y honorable y un militar absolutamente brillante. Su muerte fue una pérdida para todos.

- Sí… - Lisa inclinó la cabeza y le dedicó unos segundos de silencio a su padre adoptivo y mentor. – Yo no quiero que algo así vuelva a suceder jamás en la Tierra, Bretai. Los humanos hemos aprendido a vivir en una sociedad regida por leyes. El ser humano entrega un poco de su libertad al Estado a cambio de que este garantice su seguridad y una convivencia pacífica y segura… yo sé que ustedes, los zentraedis, siendo una raza altamente militarizada, también están acostumbrados a obedecer órdenes y reglamentos. Yo pienso que elaborar una serie de leyes de convivencia entre humanos y zentraedis no sería tan difícil y nos ahorraría muchos problemas.

- Estoy de acuerdo pero ¿Qué sugiere, almirante?

- Que hagamos un borrador, que lo presentemos ante el consejo del GTU, que sea analizado, revisado y corregido por una comisión bilateral y posteriormente votado en pleno. Y que esas leyes se adopten como directrices entre humanos y zentraedis. Yo creo en la paz, Bretai y estoy convencida de que una convivencia pacífica es posible entre nuestras razas. Pienso que si comenzamos a poner un poco de orden en la Tierra, las cosas serán mucho más fáciles para todos.

- Comparto sus ideales y sus pensamientos, almirante. En ese caso me parece que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. ¿Cuántos días nos va a acompañar en éste satélite?

- No estoy segura… quiero irme ya con algunas respuestas y con un informe completo de la situación operativa del satélite y de los trabajos de mantenimiento que se necesitan. Debo de hacer una visita de inspección a la Base Lunar Apolo también. Cuando tanto el Satélite Fábrica como la Base Apolo estén 100 por ciento operativas, entonces podremos dar comienzo al Proyecto de Migración. Por eso estoy particularmente interesada en que todo se lleve a cabo a la brevedad posible.

- Y así se hará, almirante. Ahora, mi propuesta es que hagamos una pausa para comer algo y descansar. En un par de horas podríamos reunirnos para comenzar a trabajar en ese borrador de ley.

- ¡Excelente! – Lisa se puso de pie y notó que sus piernas se habían entumecido. – En ese caso, los veré en dos horas.

Los tres se despidieron momentáneamente y Lisa regresó a su habitación, solicitando que la comida le fuera llevada a la misma. Después de comer, o más bien picar la comida, pues no estaba realmente hambrienta, volvió a intentar la comunicación con la Base Prometheus. En esta ocasión pudo hacer contacto con Kelly, quien la saludó con alegría.

- ¡Almirante¿Cómo va todo en el Satélite Fábrica¿Cómo estuvo su vuelo?

- Todo va bien, Kelly. – Lisa sonrió al escuchar aquella voz familiar y ver el rostro alegre de su asistente en la pantalla. - ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?

- Bien, dentro de lo que cabe… el coronel Maistroff anda vuelto loco… eh… discúlpeme, almirante… no quise ser irrespetuosa pero… en realidad él no parece poder poner un orden a la situación aquí. Su asistente me ha llamado a su oficina en varias ocasiones porque el coronel no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí. Me parece que tantos viajes a Ciudad Monumento lo han tenido algo distraído. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, almirante… usted dejó todo marchando sobre ruedas. Aunque el coronel no sepa lo que está haciendo, las cosas van bien.

- Me alegra escucharlo… de todas maneras trata de estar en contacto con la asistente de Maistroff y de orientarla en lo que se necesite.

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante!

- ¿Hay noticias de la Operación 4V? – Lisa preguntó ansiosamente, pues era aquello lo que en realidad le preocupaba.

- Nada que reportar, almirante. – Kelly le informó. – El último reporte de Ri—del Mayor Hunter fue recibido en el control de comunicaciones de la Base Prometheus hace poco más de 15 minutos, justo antes de que usted se comunicara. El Mayor reportó la situación normal, sin incidentes y también informó que la operación va viento en popa.

Lisa suspiró aliviada y sonrió.

- ¿Hablaste con él?

- Sí, él pidió hablar conmigo… quería saber si tenía noticias de usted. Le dije que todo iba bien en el espacio, almirante. ¿Hay algo en especial que deba decirle al Mayor la próxima vez que lo vea?

- No… - Lisa se sonrojó un poco. – Sólo dile que… que estoy orgullosa de él y que… espero verlo muy pronto.

- Yo le pasaré su mensaje, almirante… le diré que lo ama y que lo extraña mucho.

Lisa observó el rostro travieso y risueño de su asistente en la pantalla y se preguntó cómo era posible que ella pudiera leer en su rostro incluso las cosas que ella no decía. Sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

- Gracias Kelly… y sigue al pendiente de todo.

- Lo haré, almirante.

Después de despedirse, Lisa dio por terminada la comunicación y decidió aprovechar los minutos de descanso que le quedaban en escribirle un pequeño e-mail a Rick. Sabía que la comunicación directa entre el Satélite Fábrica era imposible en esos momentos, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de un correo electrónico que, aunque impersonal y frío, por lo menos era un recordatorio de que ella pensaba en él en todo momento.

"_Rick:_

_¿Cómo estás, amor? Espero que te estés divirtiendo mucho volando tu VF1 por la selva. No son vacaciones de lujo en un lugar ecoturístico, pero es lo más cercano a ello que te pude conseguir. Yo por mi parte estoy teniendo unas vacaciones extraordinarias en este hotel espacial de categoría especial de gran turismo. _

_La verdad es… que te extraño mucho y que no dejo de pensar en el momento en que por fin vamos a estar juntos otra vez. Estos días se me han hecho una eternidad y el tiempo pasa demasiado lento si no estás aquí conmigo. ¿Me has extrañado, aunque sea un poquito¡Te amo, piloto! Te amo y jamás me cansaré de decírtelo. _

_Antes de salir de la Tierra tuve un encuentro muy imprevisto en Ciudad Monumento que me hizo poner en perspectiva muchas de las cosas que siento por ti, amor. A veces pienso que he llegado a mi límite pero ¿sabes qué? De una u otra manera, día tras día acabo por enamorarme más y más de ti, mi vida. ¡Tengo tantas cosas que platicarte¡Tengo tantas ganas de verte! _

_Cada noche, desde que te fuiste, he soñado contigo… con nosotros. Simplemente no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. ¡No sabes cuanto me gustas y cuanto te quiero y te necesito! Rick, prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho. Como almirante de la RDF no dudo de tu capacidad y de tus habilidades. Sé que tu misión será un éxito. Pero como mujer… como una mujer enamorada, en mi corazón siempre tengo ese secreto temor de que algo malo pueda pasarte. ¡Por favor se muy cuidadoso, amor! _

_Me despido porque tengo que regresar al salón de juntas con Bretai y Exedore. Las cosas van bien por acá y hemos tenido grandes adelantos. Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto, si es que tienes tiempo de leer tu correo electrónico. Sé que es difícil que puedas hacerlo, pero no pierdo la esperanza. ¡TE AMO!_

_Tuya por siempre, Lisa Hayes."_

Escribir la dirección de correo electrónico de su piloto fue un acto automático. Apenas había pulsado la tecla de _"enviar"_ cuando ya su presencia estaba siendo requerida en la sala de juntas, por medio de los altavoces del Satélite Fábrica. Lisa se puso de pie, se arregló su uniforme y tomó su carpeta de encima del escritorio. Sería un día muy largo, pero por lo menos el trabajo hacía que, por unos minutos, su mente dejara de pensar en Rick Hunter.

-

* * *

-

La reunión se alargó por varias horas, pero un borrador preliminar de un reglamento de convivencia Humana-Zentraedi fue el resultado de todas esas horas de trabajo. Lisa volvió a su habitación sintiéndose agotada y dispuesta a irse directamente a la cama. Al día siguiente tenía la inspección del Satélite Fábrica y si todo salía según lo planeado, podría estar volando hacia la Base Apolo en menos de 24 horas. Era un ritmo de trabajo extenuante, pero ella quería apresurar las cosas por dos razones muy poderosas: entre más pronto presentara sus reportes al GTU, más pronto tendría una respuesta a su Proyecto de Migración. Pero sobre todo, entre más pronto terminara su misión, más pronto podría volver a Ciudad Macross.

Antes de dormir se dio un tiempo para revisar su correo electrónico, sin embargo, fuera de algunos mensajes oficiales, no había nada más… la ansiada respuesta de su piloto no había llegado.

Lisa estuvo despierta en la cama casi una hora antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había hablado con Bretai ese día y las implicaciones que todo eso tendría en la misión que ella deseaba echar a andar. De pronto todo parecía más real… al estar en el Satélite Fábrica su idea de la Misión de Emigración había dejado de ser un simple proyecto y se había convertido en algo palpable… algo verdadero. Súbitamente Lisa comenzó a comprender los verdaderos alcances de una misión de ese tipo. Si el proyecto era aprobado, ella se embarcaría en la aventura de su vida… pero Rick estaría a su lado y eso hacía que ella no tuviera nada que temer. El tamaño y la trascendencia de una misión de ese tipo le imponía, pero ella sabía que sería llevada a cabo exitosamente… _"por todos los niños que aún están por nacer",_ pensó… y muy dentro de ella algo le dijo que algunos de esos niños serían los hijos que ella tendría con Rick Hunter.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente y una sonrisa llena de paz en los labios, cayó en un sueño profundo… y en sus sueños se liberó de las ataduras del mundo físico y su alma voló de regreso a la Tierra, hasta una húmeda y calurosa selva tropical, en donde en esos momentos un piloto en pantalones cargo y camiseta sin mangas, escribía un mensaje en una computadora en la mitad de la noche, después de un día de mucha actividad, trabajo y tensión… un mensaje de amor para la mujer a quien su corazón amaba.

-

* * *

-

Lisa saltó de la cama cuando el primer sonido del despertador la hizo abrir los ojos. Casi como si fuera una reacción automática, encendió la pantalla de su computadora y mientras se frotaba los ojos, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro cuando vio el mensaje de Rick. Los segundos que la computadora tardó en abrir aquel correo electrónico fueron eternos para la almirante, pero cuando por fin comenzó a leer su mirada se suavizó y ella sintió que casi podía escuchar la voz de su piloto susurrándole aquellas palabras al oído:

"_¡Hola hermosa! _

_¿Alguna vez te he dicho que nunca deja de sorprenderme el hecho de que siempre pareces estar un paso delante de mí? Bueno, no sé. Tal vez sea sólo que los dos estamos conectados. Es que hoy me pasé el día entero pensando en que por la noche me daría un tiempo para enviarte un correo electrónico y cuando vengo y abro mi cuenta ¿Qué es lo primero que encuentro en mi bandeja de entrada¡Un mensaje de mi almirante favorita¿Cómo estás, princesa? Oye, yo también te he extrañado mucho, no tienes idea de cuanto. Todos lo días sueño contigo, esté dormido o no. ¡Ya quiero volver a verte! Ya quiero tenerte conmigo y abrazarte y darte muchos besos. ¡Te los estoy guardando, Hayes! _

_¿Y me preguntas si te extraño? Hmmm… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hay que preguntar lo obvio, almirante¡Es una pérdida de tiempo¡CLARO QUE TE EXTRAÑO! Lisa, en estos días que he estado lejos de ti me he dado cuenta de que te amo más de lo que yo mismo pensaba y de que te extraño más de lo que podría explicarte. ¡No sé que me hiciste, Lisa Hayes! Pero lo que sea que haya sido… estoy muy contento por ello._

_¿Todo bien con tu misión entonces¡Me da gusto! Aunque no me sorprende en lo absoluto. ¿Cómo se ve la Tierra desde allá arriba¿Puedes verme? Yo sé que no, pero yo sí miro al cielo a cada momento, sobre todo en la noche y cuando veo la Luna pienso que tú estás por ahí y eso me hace sentirme cerca de ti. ¿Crees que si intento la clave Morse con las luces del Skull Uno tú podrías verme desde allá? No, yo tampoco lo creo así. Bueno, en todo caso cuando nos volvamos a ver quiero que me cuentes que fue lo que sucedió en Ciudad Monumento antes de que salieras al espacio. Me dejas intrigado con eso._

_La Operación 4V va muy bien. No quiero escribirte aquí un reporte oficial porque estoy seguro que esos los estás recibiendo desde la Base Prometheus. Sólo quiero que sepas que tu plan es perfecto y que lo estamos llevando a cabo al pie de la letra… bueno, he hecho algunos ajustes pero nada importante. Lisa, quisiera escribirte cada día, pero no sé si sea posible hacerlo. Pero aunque no lo haga, no olvides que te amo más que a mi vida. ¡Cuídate mucho, mi princesa adorada¡TE AMO!_

_Y ahora este piloto rebelde y bocón se va a dormir. El día estuvo pesado y mañana vamos a despegar antes del alba. Estoy molido y muy cansado pero más que el descanso, lo que más me gusta de ir a dormir es que por lo menos en mis sueños puedo ver esos ojos verdes que me vuelven loco. Te mando un beso. //-/.//.-/--/---//__ (Te amo - Clave Morse)._

_Rick Hunter."_

Lisa se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos cuando acabó de leer aquel mensaje. Lo leyó un par de veces más, hasta que sintió que prácticamente lo tenía memorizado. Luego lo imprimió y lo dobló cuidadosamente para traerlo en el bolsillo de su uniforme y leerlo otra vez en el transcurso del día.

Enseguida se dio un baño, se uniformó perfectamente, desayunó un café sin azúcar tal y como a Rick le gustaba y un pan con mermelada de fresa y a las 0800 horas en punto se reportó en el lugar designado en donde iniciaría el recorrido de inspección del Satélite Fábrica, en donde pocos minutos después aparecieron Bretai, Exedor y las demás personas que los acompañarían en la inspección.

-

* * *

-

La inspección se alargó por mucho más tiempo del que cualquiera de ellos hubiera anticipado. Con todo, Lisa insistió en que se completara en su totalidad ese mismo día, pues le interesaba particularmente salir al día siguiente hacia la Base Apolo. Durante un receso para almorzar, la almirante Hayes dio las instrucciones precisas para que se alistara su trasbordador para que a las 0800 horas del día siguiente salieran rumbo a la Luna.

Todos en el Satélite Fábrica admiraban la devoción y entrega con la que la incansable almirante Hayes realizaba su trabajo de una manera tan profesional y sin cometer el más mínimo error. Para ella el trabajo debería de realizarse puntualmente y con precisión pues para un militar no existía un margen de error y siempre se debía de trabajar sobre tiempo. Era aquella agudeza y perfección lo que sin duda habían llevado a Lisa Hayes a una posición tan alta dentro de la RDF.

Y sin embargo había algo en ella, algo que la humanizaba aún en medio de su profesionalismo militar. Era una persona accesible y siempre abierta al diálogo. Lejos habían quedado los días en los que la intransigente Lisa Hayes pensaba que la vida militar era incompatible con la vida personal. Ahora ella había encontrado un punto medio, un balance perfecto que la convertía en una oficial militarmente entrenada para la perfección pero con un humanismo puro que impregnaba cada uno de sus actos dentro del la RDF. Era sin duda alguien que estaba destinada a la grandeza, a dejar su huella en los anales de la historia de la humanidad.

Eran casi las 2100 horas cuando Lisa entró a su habitación, arrojó su carpeta de notas sobre el escritorio y sus zapatos debajo de la cama, mientras se desabrochaba su chaqueta del uniforme. Estaba exhausta y lo único que quería era darse un baño tibio y dormir. Sin embargo, apenas se había quitado el uniforme y puesto su bata de baño, cuando una llamada insistente en el sistema de comunicaciones hizo que se sobresaltara. Su primer pensamiento fue que quizás hubiera algún problema con su trasbordador, lo que causaría un retraso en la salida del día siguiente, pero se alarmó cuando, aún antes de contestar la llamada, vio en la pantalla que se trataba de un mensaje urgente del Control de Comunicaciones Prometheus.

- ¡Almirante Hayes aquí! – Contestó con un aplomo y seguridad que contrastaban con las mariposas que sentía en su estómago. - ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Almirante, buenas noches! – El rostro de Kelly apareció en la pantalla. – Hemos recibido noticias muy confusas de la Base Amazonia… estamos tratando de descifrar su significado, pero usted me pidió que la mantuviera informada en todo momento…

- ¡Así es, Kelly¿Qué clase de noticias?

- Nos informaron que… que hay algunos problemas de operación… que algunos protocolos de la Operación 4V fallaron y que… que aparentemente algunos VF1 han sido declarados como perdidos en acción.

- ¿Qué? – Los ojos de Lisa se agrandaron al escuchar las palabras de Kelly. – Pero… ¿Cómo¿Qué sucedió?

- No sabemos a ciencia cierta, almirante… al parecer se trató de una emboscada… se están recibiendo los datos, pero todavía no hay nada oficial.

- ¿Una emboscada? – Lisa sintió el sudor correr frío por su espalda. – Kelly… el mayor Hunter… ¿Cómo está él?

Lisa miró a Kelly a través de la pantalla. Se hizo un silencio que para Lisa pareció durar un siglo. Su asistente estaba obviamente recibiendo algunos datos extras en su monitor que debía leer y decodificar antes de podérselos transmitir a la almirante.

- Se me informa que el Mayor Hunter aterrizó junto con el escuadrón Skull en una base alterna a la Amazonia… pero no tengo más datos… estoy aquí en Control de Comunicaciones, tal y como usted lo ordeno, almirante… y aquí me voy a quedar. La mantendré informada.

- Kelly, escúchame. – La voz de Lisa sonó inusualmente nerviosa, pero ella intentó recuperar su seguridad de inmediato. – Necesito que encuentres una manera en la que pueda comunicarme con el Mayor Hunter… tienes que ponerlo en línea… no sé, que se triangule la señal… algo, cualquier cosa… pero necesito hablar con él.

- Lo haré, almirante… algo se me ocurrirá. Pero el Mayor Hunter no volverá a la Base Amazonia por ahora… puedo intentar una transmisión por medio del sistema de comunicación del Skull Uno pero… no le garantizo más que una señal de audio, almirante.

- ¡Lo que sea, Kelly! Pero debo de hablar con él.

- De acuerdo… déme 20 minutos, almirante… yo los pondré en línea.

Kelly hizo un saludo militar a Lisa y la comunicación terminó de inmediato. La almirante decidió usar esos 20 minutos para darse un baño rápido que la mantuviera ocupada y calmada mientras la comunicación era establecida. Los 20 minutos sin embargo se convirtieron en casi 90 antes de que un aviso apareciera en pantalla, notificando a Lisa que se estaba intentando establecer comunicación remota desde el Centro de Comunicaciones de la Base Prometheus.

Lisa abrió la comunicación y el rostro de Kelly volvió a aparecer en pantalla. A pesar de la urgencia del momento, la sargento Hickson parecía calmada y satisfecha. Aquello le dio esperanzas a Lisa, quien de inmediato preguntó por el status de la situación.

- El Mayor Hunter está en línea, almirante. – Kelly le informó. – Voy a reenviar la señal. Probablemente haya un delay de unos segundos en la comunicación, pero es normal.

- Entendido. – Lisa se colocó sus audífonos y ajustó el micrófono. – Efectúa la conexión.

El sonido de estática que Lisa obtuvo hizo que cerrara los ojos e hiciera un gesto que fue casi de dolor, pero después de un segundo, una voz cálida y familiar hizo que su corazón se acelerara y que una onda de calor recorriera su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

- Skull Uno a Delta Uno… cambio… ¿Me escuchas, Delta Uno?

- Fuerte y claro, Skull Uno. – La voz de Lisa estuvo a punto de quebrarse.

- ¡Lisa¡Lisa, me da tanto gusto escuchar tu voz!

- Y a mí la tuya Rick… pero ¿Qué sucedió¿Qué clase de emergencia están enfrentando¡Me preocupaste tanto!

- Estoy bien, amor. No tienes porqué preocuparte por mí. La situación con los zentraedis es mucho más compleja y peligrosa de lo que originalmente se había reportado por Inteligencia, Lisa. Hemos hecho un reconocimiento del terreno y hemos encontrado que tienen bases de operación, han reunido armas, han reciclado viejos equipos… hemos estado desmantelando sus posiciones pero pensamos que hay más de lo que podemos ver. Ahora que ya saben que estamos aquí se han puesto alertas y la situación es difícil… media docena de mis pilotos cayeron hoy en una emboscada… tuve que ordenar un aterrizaje en la base alterna porque es imposible regresar a la Base Amazonia esta noche.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

El ruido de la estática interrumpió momentáneamente la comunicación.

- … mañana temprano para el rescate.

- ¿Rescate? – Lisa no había escuchado la totalidad de lo que él le había dicho. - ¿Piensas efectuar un rescate? Pensé que los VF1 habían sido derribados.

- No… el escuadrón Azul iba cubriendo la retaguardia, pienso que fueron desviados de alguna manera. No pienso dejar a mis hombres atrás. Además, encontrando a mis pilotos estoy seguro de que encontraremos alguno de sus centros de operación principales. La selva no está ayudando en lo absoluto, amor… ¡Todo sería más fácil si tuviéramos imágenes de satélite o algo así! Pero sé que es imposible… Lisa, te prometí que iba a llevar esta misión a buen término y pienso cumplir.

- ¡Tienes que tener mucho cuidado con el rescate, Rick!

- ¡Tú sabes que así será! Confía en mí, mi vida. Tengo a los Sterling a mi lado, estoy cubierto. Todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo.

- ¡Cuídate mucho, por favor!

- Lo haré… ¿Cómo estás tú¿Todo bien?

- Muy bien… en unas horas salgo rumbo a la Base Apolo… ¡Oh Rick, quisiera poder hacer algo para ayudarte!

- El simple hecho de saber que existes, que estás en algún lugar del universo es suficiente para que yo tenga la voluntad de vivir, amor. Tú sigue respirando, esa es toda la ayuda que necesito.

- ¡Te amo, piloto!

- ¡Y yo la amo a usted, almirante!

- Rick… - Lisa intentó hacerse escuchar en medio de la estática que una vez más los interrumpía. - ¿Qué piensas hacer para… para llevar a cabo el rescate de—?

- … misión de recon— y pienso que si llevamos a cabo unas maniobras en el sector… - La estática se volvió más fuerte. - … Lisa¿Me escuchas?

- ¡Rick! Te escucho… ¡Adelante Skull Uno!

- ¡Lisa¡Delta Uno, este es el Líder Skull, cambio!

- Rick… Líder Skull…

Lisa comenzó a mover desesperadamente algunos de los botones de su consola de comunicaciones, pero todo fue inútil. Finalmente la estática fue todo lo que se lograba captar. Lisa suspiró frustradamente, aunque el hecho de haber hablado con él, aunque fuera por unos minutos, la hacía sentir contenta. Una luz intermitente en la consola le dejo saber que tenía otra comunicación entrante. Era la sargento Hickson.

- Lo lamento, almirante… quise mantener la comunicación abierta por un canal seguro por tanto tiempo como me fuera posible pero… fue lo más que se pudo.

- No te preocupes, Kelly. Te lo agradezco mucho. Por favor, mantenme informada. En unas horas salgo rumbo a la Base Apolo… ¡Cualquier cosa que suceda, no importa lo pequeña que sea, necesito que me informes de inmediato!

- ¡Así será, almirante!

- Y… Kelly, no sabía que tenías experiencia en comunicaciones.

- Bueno… no mucha experiencia, pero tomé algunos cursos de especialización en la academia antes de graduarme. Era una materia optativa.

- ¡Gracias por todo, Kelly! Y no importa la hora, llámame si algo sucede.

- ¡Así será, Almirante! Ahora vaya a descansar… ¡Buenas noches!

- Buenas noches.

Lisa terminó la transmisión y se dejó caer sobre su cama, suspirando profundamente. Sus pensamientos volaron inmediatamente a la selva sudamericana y el rostro apuesto de su piloto apareció frente a sus ojos, con esos enormes ojos azules y esa sonrisa que ella adoraba. Lisa cerró sus ojos y comenzó a pensar en él.

- ¡Cuídate mucho, Rick! Yo no sé que haría si algo te sucediera… por favor, ten mucho cuidado.

Recordó las muchas veces que Rick había estado en combate, aún siendo un novato. Había habido situaciones mucho más peligrosas que la que ahora estaba enfrentando, sin duda. Pero en aquellos tiempos había dos diferencias fundamentales: Rick no era el oficial ejecutivo de esas misiones y en segundo lugar y más importante, ella había estado ahí para guiarlo. Estar tan lejos de él y sin saber exactamente lo que sucedía la hacía sentir una impotencia que era físicamente dolorosa.

Sin embargo, dentro de ella había una voz que le decía que debía confiar en Rick… quizás esa misión era su prueba de fuego. Debía confiar en que él había aprendido bien y que saldría victorioso. Ella sabía que no había nada, absolutamente nada en el universo que se pudiera interponer entre ella y su piloto rebelde. Él volvería a ella, porque así se lo había prometido y Rick Hunter jamás había faltado a ninguna de sus promesas. Y con esos pensamientos en mente Lisa se quedó profundamente dormida después del día tan exhaustivo que había vivido.

-

* * *

-

Lisa abrió los ojos y casi como reflejo se sentó en la cama. Había estado tan agotada la noche anterior que ni siquiera se había metido debajo de las sábanas, sino que se había dormido hecha un ovillo, en la parte de la cama que quedaba más cercana a la consola de comunicaciones. El monitor de la computadora estaba encendido y tenía una solicitud de conexión. Los tres segundos que le tomó a Lisa el saltar de la cama a la silla se convirtieron en tres siglos. Cuando la comunicación se estableció, el rostro cansado pero sereno de Kelly apareció en pantalla.

- Almirante, lamento molestarla tan temprano.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido, Kelly? – Lisa intentó mantenerse profesional, a pesar de que el tono de su voz se notaba un poco bajo para ella.

- No se preocupe almirante, no hay noticias de la Operación 4V. En realidad se trata del coronel Maistroff. Llegó hace unos 20 minutos y me pidió que lo comunicara con usted. No se ve nada feliz.

- Kelly… ¿No has ido a dormir a tú casa?

La sargento Hickson negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha apareció en sus labios.

- Usted me pidió que estuviera al pendiente de la operación, almirante. Eso estoy haciendo.

Lisa iba a decir algo más, en el sentido de que debía ir a descansar, pero no tuvo oportunidad pues la voz iracunda de Maistroff interrumpió aquella conversación.

- ¿Ya se estableció la comunicación con la almirante? – Su rostro apareció en la pantalla y Lisa hizo un gesto de disgusto. – Almirante Hayes, tenía tiempo intentando comunicarme con usted.

- Veo que hoy no se levantó con los mejores modales del mundo, coronel. Buenos días.

- Cuando la situación es tan grave no hay tiempo de formalidades. – Maistroff hizo un movimiento de fastidio con su mano. – Almirante, estoy consternado por el hecho de que usted esté saltando mi autoridad. He sabido que ha mantenido conversaciones con el General Martín sobre la operación V4 y ha estado en comunicación directa con el Centro de Control de Comunicaciones, más específicamente con su asistente y no conmigo, almirante Hayes. Pensé que usted tenía un respeto más grande que este por la cadena de mando.

- Coronel, escúcheme. – Lisa lo silenció. – En una situación de esta naturaleza no hay tiempo de formalidades, usted mismo lo ha dicho. Y con quien yo tenga comunicación no es asunto suyo. Usted ha quedado al mando de los asuntos administrativos y formales de la RDF en mi ausencia. Me parece que quedó bien claro que la operación 4V iba a manejarse conjuntamente entre el almirantazgo y el Consejo de la GTU para Asuntos Militares y de Seguridad.

- ¡Al menos me deberían de mantener informado!

- La información está disponible a través del centro de comunicaciones, coronel. El general Martín, el mayor Hunter y yo fuimos quienes organizamos el plan que se está siguiendo en la Operación 4V y ningún dato se ha infiltrado fuera de este círculo. Creo que quedó bien claro cuales serían sus responsabilidades en mi ausencia, coronel. Le voy a exigir que se apegue a los protocolos y a las órdenes que recibió y se abstenga de involucrarse en asuntos que no le conciernen.

- ¡Cuando se trata de la seguridad de la gente, claro que me conciernen¿Usted cree que soy tan ingenuo que no me doy cuenta de que me están dejando fuera de esto?

- Según recuerdo fue usted el que deliberadamente y ante el consejo declinó la propuesta de ser el Oficial Ejecutivo de la Operación V4 y propuso al mayor Hunter para tomar dicha responsabilidad. Hay una cadena de mando, hay protocolos que cumplir. Usted sabe muy bien de eso, coronel, así que le sugiero que se limite a cumplir su responsabilidad. ¿Cómo van los acuerdos que se deben de formalizar esta semana con el gobierno civil de Ciudad Macross en relación a las sesiones de los terrenos al oeste del lago Gloval?

- Yo… los acuerdos… - Maistroff tartamudeó.

- También debe de tener listos en esta semana los borradores del convenio con Stonewell Bellcom. Tenemos menos de dos meses para formalizar ese convenio, coronel. A más tardar esta semana se debe de enviar al departamento jurídico para su revisión. Le pedí que se encargara de ello y es importante.

- Sí… estoy trabajando en ello.

- ¡Y espero que también esté trabajando en los presupuestos que le pedí! Usted estuvo presente en la última junta que tuvimos con el consejo. Usted sabe bien que si no se envían esos documentos a la brevedad posible, el GTU no autorizará los presupuestos que estamos solicitando como fondos extraordinarios para recursos humanos. Debemos procurar el bienestar de nuestros soldados antes que nada, coronel. ¡Eso es importante!

- Estarán listos a tiempo, almirante.

Maistroff se notaba un tanto nervioso y Lisa supo de inmediato que nada de aquello se estaba llevando a cabo. Asintió con la cabeza y miró al coronel con una mirada que lanzaba fuego.

- En ese caso lo dejo para que pueda volver a su trabajo. Sé que debe de estar muy ocupado. ¡Buena suerte, coronel! Y si necesita algo, puede comunicarse conmigo por medio de mi asistente, la sargento Hickson.

- ¡No entiendo cómo puede usted confiar en una chiquilla como ella!

- Una chiquilla con mucho más agallas que muchos oficiales, eso se lo aseguro. Ahora, si no hay nada más que tenga que decirme.

- Eso es todo, almirante… buenos días.

Maistroff hizo un saludo rápido y se retiró de la pantalla. Unos segundos después Kelly volvió a aparecer, con un gesto de impotencia y fastidio en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué las personas tienen que ser así? – La sargento suspiró. - ¡Cada uno de nosotros tiene su trabajo!

- ¡Olvídalo Kelly! Te voy a pedir un favor… esos acuerdos y convenios son importantes, asegúrate de que sean entregados en tiempo y forma.

- No se preocupe, almirante. Yo me encargo.

- Y Kelly, si cualquier cosa sucede… comunícate conmigo por los canales de emergencia¿de acuerdo¡Cualquier cosa! En estos momentos voy a prepararme para salir rumbo a la Base Apolo en la Luna, pero estamos en contacto.

- ¡Así será, almirante¡Buen viaje!

Lisa se despidió de su asistente, agradeciéndole su ayuda y su devoción al deber. Enseguida se puso de pie y comenzó a prepararse para salir de inmediato rumbo a la base lunar. Ella calculaba que en dos o tres días estaría de vuelta en la Tierra. Por un momento tuvo la idea de volar al Amazonas en cuanto aterrizara en Ciudad Macross, pero mientras se bañaba lo pensó mejor. No podía inmiscuirse en la misión de Rick, ella había confiado en él para que fuera su oficial ejecutivo. Debía dejarlo solo, debía dejar que él probara de lo que era capaz y que demostrara su liderazgo y su habilidades militares. Para Rick aquello era una prueba de fuego. Lisa elevó una oración por él, pidiéndole al cielo que lo cuidara y lo protegiera. Ella sabía que el piloto tenía lo que se necesitaba para salir victorioso de una misión de esa naturaleza… y aunque dentro de ella el miedo y los nervios la estuvieran matando, ella debía dejarlo libre en esta ocasión. Él volvería victorioso a ella, la almirante Hayes no tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

-

* * *

-

El trasbordador del GTU había despegado del Satélite Fábrica sin mayores contratiempos y avanzaba, escoltado por una nave zentraedi, hasta la Base Apolo en la Luna. El viaje no tardaría más de un par de horas y Lisa trataba de relajarse en su asiento, mientras contemplaba el paisaje estelar y se maravillaba de su belleza. No podía evitar el recordar aquella ocasión en que Rick la había escoltado a la Tierra después de que su nave había sido atacada por fuego zentraedi. Esa había sido una de las muchas veces en las que él le había salvado la vida. Ella jamás podría olvidar ese mensaje en clave Morse que él le había enviado desde su VF1, diciéndole que la extrañaría y deseándole suerte en su misión. Los ojos de Lisa se llenaron de lágrimas. La separación dolía… ¡Dolía mucho!

- Es cuestión de días. – Se dijo a sí misma. – Todo va a salir bien y nos vamos a reunir en Ciudad Macross muy pronto… ¡Dios, no puedo creer que lo extrañe tanto! Jamás pensé que algún día alguien iba a ser tan importante en mi vida que… que incluso una separación como esta iba a causarme dolor físico. ¡Rick, cuídate mucho amor!

Los ojos se Lisa se habían fijado en el sur del planeta, específicamente en el lugar en donde, en esos momentos, el mayor Hunter comandaba la Operación 4V. La almirante comenzó a recordar la última conversación que había tenido con él hacía unas horas:

"_No pienso dejar a mis hombres atrás. Además, encontrando a mis pilotos estoy seguro de que encontraremos alguno de sus centros de operación principales. La selva no está ayudando en lo absoluto, amor… ¡Todo sería más fácil si tuviéramos imágenes de satélite o algo así! Pero sé que es imposible…"_

Súbitamente los ojos de Lisa brillaron como si un fuego profundo hubiera sido encendido en lo más profundo de ellos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras su mirada iba de la nave escolta zentraedi al planeta frente a ella una y otra vez.

- ¡Imágenes de satélite! – Lisa pensó. – ¡No tenemos satélites operables pero tenemos naves zentraedis que pueden hacer ese trabajo¡Tengo que hablar con Bretai de inmediato y pedirle que envíe una nave de reconocimiento a obtener imágenes de toda la zona en donde se está llevando a cabo la operación! Nuestras imágenes obtenidas por los cazas invisibles que sobrevolaron la zona hace unas semanas no son particularmente buenas… ¡Pero una nave zentraedi puede captar cosas que nosotros no! Los zentraedis en la selva deben de tener todavía activados sus rastreadores… ¡Si Rick tuviera esos datos…!

Lisa se apresuró a tomar el auricular del sistema de comunicaciones. El piloto de la nave le contestó de inmediato.

- ¿Qué sucede, almirante?

- Capitán, necesito que me comunique inmediatamente con Bretai… ¡Es urgente!

- Entendido, almirante. Estableceré la comunicación con el satélite fábrica de inmediato. Espere por favor.

Lisa miraba insistentemente a la ventana mientras se mordía el labio nerviosamente y apretaba el auricular en sus manos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la voz familiar de Bretai se escuchara en el sistema de comunicación.

- Almirante Hayes… ¿Qué sucede¿Todo está bien?

- ¡Excelente, Bretai! Escuche, necesito pedirle un favor muy especial… yo sé que para usted no será difícil llevar a cabo una misión como la que le voy a proponer, pero para nosotros significaría una diferencia muy significativa.

- Si está en mis manos, almirante… usted sabe que puede contar con ello.

- Necesito que se envíe una nave de reconocimiento zentraedi a la zona de conflicto en el Amazonas. Hay que obtener imágenes de la zona. Sus soldados tenían localizadores integrados a su cuerpo como parte de su seguridad militar¿cierto? Sus naves pueden rastrear a esos soldados¿no es así?

- Necesita imágenes de la zona y la localización exacta de los zentraedis rebeldes que se encuentran en el amazonas.

- Así es… lo más preciso que se pueda, Bretai… y a la brevedad posible. Sé que quizás me estoy excediendo en mis peticiones pero…

- Si queremos lograr una convivencia pacífica entre nuestras dos razas, acciones de esta naturaleza son imperativas, almirante. Yo apoyo sus esfuerzos pacificadores y si esto ayudaría al mayor Hunter con su misión, le pido un plazo de 12 horas y tendrá todo lo que me ha solicitado. Una nave de reconocimiento será enviada de inmediato.

- ¡Gracias Bretai!

- No me lo agradezca, almirante. Pienso que es responsabilidad de ambos llevar a cabo estos esfuerzos de pacificación. Lamento mucho no haber ofrecido mi ayuda desde un inicio.

- Lo importante es que ahora ya tenemos este plan. En cuanto llegue a la Base Apolo pediré que se establezca un centro de comunicaciones directo con el satélite fábrica y la Base Prometheus. Desgraciadamente nosotros no podemos establecer comunicación directa con la Base Amazonia, así que tendremos que triangular las señales para enviar datos.

- En ese caso, enviaré una nave de comunicaciones para que sea retransmisora de dichos datos, almirante. Con un poco de buena suerte se podría lograr la comunicación directa con la Base Amazonia.

- ¡Muchas gracias, comandante Bretai!

- Ahora la dejo, almirante… tengo que dar algunas órdenes. En cuanto esté establecida en la Base Apolo, comuníquese conmigo de inmediato.

- ¡Así lo haré!

- Cambio y fuera.

Lisa terminó la comunicación y se hundió en su asiento, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila. El resto del viaje se obligó a relajarse un poco para poder enfocar sus pensamientos. Sabía que en cuanto bajara de el trasbordador en la Base Apolo todos esperaban ver a la siempre ecuánime y centrada almirante Hayes. No podía actuar de otra manera. Cerró los ojos y su mente inmediatamente regresó a Rick al tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

- No hay un solo momento durante el día o la noche en que tú no estés en mi mente, Rick. Es extraño pensar que hace unos años lo único en lo que podía pensar eran mis deberes militares. ¡Parece que fue hace mil años cuando te vi por primera vez! Rick Hunter… ¡Te amo!

Lisa se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de recordar la tibieza y la suavidad del abrazo de Rick. Su corazón se aceleró de inmediato, al recordar al piloto ausente y lo que ella sentía al estar en sus brazos. Casi podía sentir el corazón de Rick, escuchar su respiración y oler su aroma. Era como si él estuviera ahí a su lado en ese momento.

La almirante abrió los ojos y miró hacia la Tierra. ¡Deseaba tanto estar al lado de Rick otra vez! Recordó las palabras que él le había dicho poco antes de partir, asegurándole que aún en la distancia sus corazones estarían juntos. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando recordó la manera en cómo él la había mirado, con una mirada profunda y sincera, llena de amor y de adoración y le había dicho que a donde ella fuera, él la seguiría.

- ¡Desearía tanto estar contigo en estos momentos, Rick!

Tan absorta estaba en sus recuerdos y en sus pensamientos que el resto del viaje pasó rápidamente y sin ser sentido. Poco después la almirante fue notificada de que el trasbordador estaba llevando a cabo las maniobras de aterrizaje en la Base Apolo y Lisa usó esos momentos para enfocarse en el trabajo que tenía pendiente en la base.

-

* * *

-

La Base Lunar Apolo del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, construida en el Mar de la Tranquilidad, era una base gemela de la Base Sara de Marte. Habían sido construidas simultáneamente y la finalidad de la Base Apolo había sido servir como un centro de producción de naves espaciales. Desafortunadamente el ataque de los zentraedis a la Tierra en Febrero del 2009 había hecho que la Base Apolo quedara abandonada. Durante los años de reconstrucción un equipo de científicos habían sido reasignados a la base. Se había estado trabajando en su restauración durante casi dos años y aunque aún no estaba cien por ciento funcional, la mayoría de los equipos y mecanismos se encontraban en buen estado.

Lisa fue recibida por el doctor Greenwell, quien era el jefe de operaciones de la Base Apolo. Era un hombre de edad mediana, alto, fuerte y corpulento con una presencia imponente y una actitud de mando que definitivamente iban con la misión que le había sido encomendada al frente de aquella base lunar. Se notaba a simple vista que bajo sus órdenes el trabajo se llevaba a cabo de manera rápida y eficiente.

- ¡Bienvenida a la Base Lunar Apolo, almirante Hayes! Es un honor para mí el poder recibirla aquí. He tenido noticias de su brillante trayectoria al frente de nuestras fuerzas de defensa y sé que su padre estaría orgulloso de ser testigo de los logros de su hija.

- ¡Muchas gracias doctor Greenwell! Para mi es un honor el estar aquí. Hacía tiempo que deseaba conocer la Base Apolo. ¿Usted conoció a mi padre?

- Sí, estuve trabajando con él por años en el proyecto del Gran Cañón en Alaska… fue una verdadera lástima que no se obtuvieran los resultados queridos sin embargo le puedo asegurar que el cañón estaba perfectamente diseñado para cumplir el propósito para el que fue creado. Las circunstancias nos fueron adversas… ese es el problema con los científicos, nosotros diseñamos teniendo en la mira la perfección, pero con todo respeto almirante, los militares siempre lo echan todo a perder. El gran cañón falló debido a la falta de buen juicio del GTU, no a causa de su diseño. Y discúlpeme si mis palabras son demasiado crudas, almirante. Siempre he pensado que hay que llamar a las cosas por su nombre.

- No se preocupe, doctor Greenwell. A decir verdad yo también consideré una imprudencia el uso que se le dio al Gran Cañón… yo incluso viajé a la Base Alaska en esa ocasión para intentar hablar con mi padre… pero no funcionó.

- Sí, el viejo Hayes, que en paz descanse, era un hueso duro de roer. Sin embargo siempre admiré su devoción al deber y su profesionalismo. Él siempre fue un militar de grandes ideales. Jamás fue un burócrata, él era un hombre de trabajo rudo, de trabajo de campo. Siempre lo admiré por eso.

Lisa sonrió orgullosa al escuchar hablar así de su padre. El doctor Greenwell la estaba conduciendo a través de algunos pasillos de la nave hasta el salón de juntas.

- He escuchado que usted es una militar de primera categoría, almirante Hayes. Y he escuchado que, como su padre, usted también es una mujer de grandes ideales y de un fuerte y profundo humanismo. Eso es raro en un militar… y la admiro por ello.

- Muchas gracias, doctor Greenwell.

- Bien, como puede observar, la Base Apolo está siendo totalmente restaurada y se están haciendo las adecuaciones necesarias para tenerla funcional y trabajando a la brevedad posible. No ha sido un trabajo fácil, pero el Almirante Gloval confiaba en que se convirtiera en el centro de producción de material de guerra más importante de la RDF. En particular estaba interesado en la construcción de algunos cruceros. Eso fue antes de que capturaran el satélite fábrica, pero he estado en contacto con Bretai y Exedore y todos coincidimos en que con un trabajo conjunto se pueden llevar a cabo proyectos de gran envergadura.

- Eso es precisamente lo que tengo en mente, doctor. Ese es el motivo principal de mi visita a esta base. Supongo que ya habrá escuchado algo sobre el Proyecto de Emigración que traigo en mente.

- He leído algunos informes clasificados que me fueron enviados por el GTU. Almirante Hayes, usted tiene una visión mucho más amplia que la mayoría de los miembros del consejo. Aún sin tener un conocimiento completo de su proyecto quiero que sepa que usted cuenta con mi apoyo.

- ¡Muchas gracias doctor Greenwell!

El doctor abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas para que Lisa entrara. Ahí fue recibida por media docena de científicos que eran las autoridades dentro de la Base Apolo. Greenwell la presentó con ellos y después de tomar asiento, Lisa decidió ir directamente al grano y comenzó a explicarles los pormenores del Proyecto de Migración.

Después de un par de horas, la almirante Hayes guardó silencio. Había sido una sesión bastante intensa en donde las preguntas y los comentarios no habían faltado. Los científicos parecían estar muy interesados en aquel proyecto. Lisa los observó mientras ellos estaban enfrascados en las notas que habían tomado durante la exposición que ella había hecho de la misión.

- Básicamente, - Greenwell rompió el silencio. – Su propuesta es que se utilicen las instalaciones de la Base Apolo para construir la nave insignia de este proyecto… la nave colonizadora.

- Así es… con el apoyo de los recursos del Satélite Fábrica, por supuesto. El comandante Bretai ha accedido a reunir una flotilla de apoyo para la nave colonizadora. Los sistemas de defensa de la misma estarán basados en los escuadrones de VF4 Lightning III.

- Entiendo… el proyecto es enorme, sin embargo es factible y viable. – Greenwell miró a Lisa y se quitó los lentes para tallarse los ojos. – Usted necesita un reporte completo de la situación de la Base Apolo para justificar la construcción de la nave colonizadora en este lugar¿cierto?

- Así es. Una vez que presente todos estos datos al consejo, ellos votarán el proyecto. Yo confío en que será un voto a favor, pero no quiero pasar nada por alto.

- Tenemos la capacidad de construir una nave de estas características. – Greenwell asintió gravemente. – Desde que la Base Apolo fue construida ya se tenía en mente la fabricación de una nave gemela del SDF-1 y se tienen algunas partes que llegaron a construirse y que podrían ser recicladas. Soy un hombre que no se anda con rodeos, almirante. Me interesa su proyecto. La restauración y readaptación de la Base Apolo está prácticamente terminada y no quiero que esta base se convierta en un elefante blanco, quiero darle utilidad inmediata. Así que si su proyecto es aprobado, yo me comprometo a comenzar con la construcción de la nave colonizadora en septiembre de este mismo año.

Los ojos de Lisa se agrandaron con la sorpresa ante las palabras de Greenwell y una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios. El doctor la miraba sin que ninguna emoción se reflejara en su rostro. Tomó un lápiz y comenzó a hacer algunos rayones en las hojas que tenía en sus manos.

- Su idea es buena, almirante… pero obviamente usted no es una diseñadora. Basándonos en su idea general podemos hacer un diseño preliminar de la nave colonizadora, conforme a los recursos que tenemos… si usted así lo dispone entonces yo pondría a mis ingenieros a trabajar en este proyecto de inmediato. Podría presentar ese diseño preliminar junto con los datos obtenidos de esta visita en su próxima reunión de consejo.

- ¡Eso sería magnifico! – Lisa asintió. - ¡Doctor Greenwell, se lo agradezco de corazón!

- No tiene porqué hacerlo, almirante. Ese es mi trabajo… la raza humana fue diezmada en el último ataque. Somos vulnerables pero también somos obstinados. No quiero que vuelva a suceder lo que pasó con el Gran Cañón. Me interesa trabajar en un proyecto que preserve a la raza humana, no que termine por aniquilarla por completo. Digamos que este proyecto que usted me presenta es… una redención para mí.

La almirante Hayes observó al doctor Greenwell a los ojos. Aunque el científico no externaba sus emociones, muy dentro de él Lisa podía ver que una pena muy grande lo embargaba. Era el sentimiento de culpa que había tenido desde que el Gran Cañón había sido utilizado, porque muy dentro de él sentía que aquello había desencadenado el holocausto sobre la Tierra y él se consideraba responsable, en cierta medida, de aquella masacre al haber sido uno de los diseñadores y responsables de aquel proyecto bélico. El construir una nave colonizadora que llevara a los humanos a las estrellas en paz y fuera una esperanza de supervivencia para la raza humana era para él un proyecto que lo humanizaba, que lo redimía, que lo hacía reparar en cierta medida el daño que su trabajo anterior le había hecho a la humanidad. Él iba a apoyar el Proyecto de Migración de la Almirante Hayes y lo iba a llevar hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Cuando Lisa salió de aquella reunión, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que habían hablado y en lo inesperado que había sido ese apoyo total e incondicional que el doctor Greenwell le había brindado. Las cosas marchaban bien con su proyecto de migración. Jamás hubiera esperado que le dijeran que los trabajos de construcción de la nave podrían comenzar en el mes de septiembre… ¡en cuatro meses! Lisa se sentía muy emocionada y quería correr y contárselo a alguien… a un alguien en particular. Su sonrisa se vio momentáneamente opacada por el sentimiento de soledad que cruzó como un rayo por su rostro.

Sin embargo enseguida se obligó a recuperar su optimismo. El doctor Greenwell le había dicho que en una hora tendría listo para ella un cuarto de comunicaciones, para que pudiera comenzar a recibir y retransmitir los datos que el Mayor Hunter necesitaba en la Tierra. Lisa no podía dejar de pensar en aquel hombre de apariencia hosca y hasta un tanto agresiva que sin embargo le había dejado ver que debajo de todos los muros que las personas construyen a su alrededor, siempre había un corazón latiendo. ¡Ella sabía muy bien cómo era aquello! Quizás fue por eso que había congeniado instantáneamente con el doctor Greenwell.

-

* * *

-

Lisa había sido instalada en una habitación mucho más cómoda y amplia que la que había tenido en el Satélite Fábrica. Aunque, claro que no había punto de comparación ya que la Base Apolo había sido construida para humanos y no para gigantes zentraedis. Aquella habitación sin embargo le era vagamente familiar… no sabía exactamente porqué, pero tenía la impresión de haber estado en un lugar parecido con anterioridad.

Mientras colocaba sobre la mesa de su escritorio las fotografías de ella y Rick, súbitamente el recuerdo se le vino a la mente como si fuera un relámpago y le provocó un temblor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Aquel dormitorio era una copia exacta de aquella habitación en donde ella había estado a punto de morir en la Base Sara de Marte… el dormitorio de Karl Riber. Aquello no era extraño, ya que ambas bases eran gemelas, sin embargo Lisa no pudo evitar el sentir una sensación extraña en el pecho.

- Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo. – Se dijo. – No puedo dejar que esos sentimientos me dominen… lo que estuvo a punto de suceder en aquella ocasión fue un error, un terrible error que… que me hubiera costado la vida si Rick no hubiera estado ahí para salvarme.

Lisa fue a mirar por la ventana al paisaje estelar, desértico y monótono. Aquella vez en Marte ella había cumplido una promesa pero aquello también había sido una despedida. Le sorprendía pensar que los únicos sentimientos que ahora tenía por Riber eran un recuerdo cariñoso y nada más. El amor que ella había guardado para él durante tantos años, ese amor que se había convertido en veneno dentro de su corazón y le había envenenado el alma durante tantos años se había diluido por completo. Ahora su sangre corría limpia por sus venas, purificada por el amor que ahora sentía por Rick Hunter. Su alma destilaba ese amor, un sentimiento puro y profundo que no le causaba dolor ni la envenenaba sino antes bien la fortalecía y la llenaba de energía. ¡Las cosas eran tan diferentes ahora!

Involuntariamente comenzó a comparar a Riber y a Rick… era extraño el pensar que ella se hubiera enamorado de Rick después de haber amado a Karl durante tantos años. Ambos eran diametralmente opuestos. Riber era un hombre de ideas, de palabras, de discursos mientras que Rick era un hombre de acciones. Riber era un idealista que sin embargo prefería observar las situaciones desde la orilla, sin inmiscuirse demasiado, sin involucrarse y sin comprometerse. Rick era práctico, era un hombre al que no le asustaba el trabajo duro, alguien quien siempre era el primero en arremangarse las mangas y comenzar a trabajar. Era un hombre comprometido que siempre se involucraba en las situaciones y en las circunstancias llegando hasta a la devoción al deber.

Riber había sido una persona quien no había tenido ningún problema al dejarla atrás y salir a buscar un sitio mejor para él. Rick era un hombre que jamás la había dejado sola… que pese a sus protestas jamás la había abandonado, un hombre que en varias ocasiones le había repetido que él no se iría sin ella, que jamás la dejaría atrás, jamás la abandonaría… ¡Y jamás lo había hecho!

Lisa suspiró profundamente y sin que pudiera evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por sus mejillas. Cuando Riber se había ido, ella había trabajado duro para poder estar a su lado una vez más… en cambio, en cada una de las ocasiones en las que ella y Rick se habían separado, él había encontrado la manera de buscarla y estar a su lado otra vez. Lisa jamás olvidaría aquel rescate milagroso en la Base Alaska y la sonrisa de él mientras corría a su encuentro en aquel túnel en medio de la destrucción total del planeta. Riber habían significado para ella años de dolor, de frustración, de soledad… había significado casi la muerte para ella. Rick en cambio le había devuelto las ganas de vivir, la alegría, al esperanza, la pasión… ¡Ambos eran tan diferentes!

La almirante Hayes se hizo un cuestionamiento que jamás se había hecho en su vida… al estar ahí en aquella habitación tan parecida a aquella en donde había estado a punto de perder la vida, Lisa se preguntó qué era lo que ella había visto en Riber que fuera tan grande que ella hubiera estado a punto de dar su vida en nombre de su recuerdo… pero su mente quedó en blanco. No había nada que él hubiera hecho por ella que mereciera aquel sacrificio. Y aquello le dolió a Lisa… le dolió mucho. Por alguien como él había estado a punto de perderse de todo lo que estaba viviendo con Rick. Sí, sin duda el amor es ciego… pero no hay nada más triste que un gran amor no correspondido. Lisa se comenzó a cuestionar si lo que había sentido por Riber había sido realmente amor… ¿O era acaso que ella se había obsesionado con él y lo había idealizado de la misma manera que Rick lo había hecho con Minmei?

Lisa sacudió la cabeza y suspiró profundamente al tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos y tomaba la fotografía de Rick de encima de su escritorio.

- De una cosa puedes estar seguro, amor… si estuve dispuesta a morir por un amor tan irreal como el de Riber… por ti estoy dispuesta no sólo a dar mi vida, sino hasta mi alma. ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter¡Te amo!

Lisa se acercó el portarretratos a los labios y besó ardorosamente la fotografía del piloto, de una manera tan dulce y profunda como si fuera a él a quien estuviera besando. Aquella tierna escena fue interrumpida por el sonido del intercomunicador.

- ¡Almirante Hayes! – anunció una voz femenina. – Su módulo de comunicaciones está listo y esperando por usted en la sección 027 de la base, nivel 3. Se ha establecido contacto tanto con la Base Prometheus de la Tierra como con el Satélite Fábrica tal y como usted lo ordenó, almirante.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – Lisa respondió. – Estaré ahí en diez minutos.

Enseguida puso el portarretratos sobre el escritorio, pero se quedó de pie frente a él, observándolo con amor por un par de minutos más. Enseguida lo acarició cariñosamente con las yemas de los dedos y salió de su habitación, preguntándose por milésima vez cómo era posible que extrañara tanto a ese piloto rebelde y malcriado… al ese muchacho de profundos y hermosos ojos azules y sonrisa tierna. No tenía respuesta, su única excusa era que lo amaba y esa era toda su verdad.

-

* * *

-

Apenas Lisa se había instalado en su consola de comunicaciones y se había ajustado sus audífonos cuando ya la comunicación con Bretai estaba abierta y esperando por ella. El comandante zentraedi le informó que una nave de reconocimiento había sido enviada a la región amazónica y que esta había comenzado a enviar algunos datos que, si bien eran preliminares, podrían ayudar a establecer un patrón dentro de la zona de conflicto. Bretai le dijo que iba a establecer una línea de información directa entre la nave de reconocimiento y la Base Apolo para que ella pudiera recibir la información que se generara de manera inmediata.

La almirante agradeció a Bretai por su ayuda y enseguida ordenó a uno de los oficiales de comunicaciones que le habían sido asignados por el doctor Greenwell que comenzara a capturar los datos y decodificarlos. Otro de los oficiales recibió la orden de abrir comunicación con la Base Prometheus, lo cual fue cumplido de inmediato. Se le informó que la sargento Hickson había salido a comer y a descansar un rato, por lo que Lisa comenzó a transmitir datos preliminares al control de comunicaciones de Prometheus directamente. No pasaron más de 20 minutos antes de que Kelly volviera a aparecer en pantalla y le informara a Lisa que los datos que estaban siendo recibidos se estaban retransmitiendo al Mayor Hunter.

- ¿El control de comunicaciones tiene abiertos los canales con la Base Amazonia? – Lisa preguntó, esperanzada a que pudiera hablar con Rick.

- Negativo, almirante. – Kelly le informó. – Se nos ha informado que la Base Amazonia está totalmente rodeada por el enemigo. El Mayor ha hecho uso de una base alterna que se había construido para emergencias. El General Martín está siguiendo de cerca la operación 4V y él mismo nos ordenó que ningún tipo de información fuera transmitida a la Base Amazonia. Toda la información se está enviando de manera codificada directamente al Skull Uno del Mayor Hunter… la conexión es débil y la comunicación es bastante mala, pero es el único canal seguro con el que contamos en estos momentos.

- ¡Es imperativa la necesidad de reestablecer al 100 por ciento nuestros sistemas de telecomunicaciones! – Lisa comentó para sí misma. – Kelly, escucha… en órbita a la Tierra, con coordenadas A-133 K-78 se encuentra una nave de comunicaciones zentraedi enviada por el comandante Bretai. Deben de intentar una conexión segura a través de esa nave… informa de ello a los oficiales de comunicaciones de Prometheus. Mientras esa conexión se establece quiero que no dejes de transmitir los datos al Mayor Hunter.

- Es un proceso lento, pero se está efectuando de manera constante… al parecer el Mayor Hunter y el comandante Sterling hicieron algún tipo de modificación en los sistemas de comunicación del Skull Uno, pues el alcance de la señal se ha intensificado en los últimos minutos, almirante.

- ¡Muy bien! – Lisa susurró. – Kelly, escúchame… la comunicación con la Base Apolo se queda abierta. Hemos instalado un cuarto de comunicaciones exclusivo para la operación 4V. En estos momentos debo de comenzar a efectuar una inspección, pero aquí se quedan dos oficiales de comunicaciones. Cualquier cosa que suceda, lo que sea, comunícamelo de inmediato.

- ¡Así se hará, almirante!

- Delta 01, fuera.

Lisa cerró la comunicación y dio las órdenes necesarias a los dos oficiales, mientras se quitaba los audífonos. Les pidió que la mantuvieran al tanto y un informe del status de la situación le fuera enviado cada media hora. Se sentía satisfecha al saber que, aún en la distancia, había tenido la posibilidad de ayudar a Rick y esperaba que los datos que le estaban siendo transmitidos le fueran de utilidad.

Con estos pensamientos en mente salió del centro de comunicaciones V4 y se reunió con el doctor Greenwell y un grupo de científicos, quienes le mostrarían las instalaciones de la Base Apolo y le explicarían el funcionamiento de la misma.

Aquel recorrido les tomó más tiempo de que ella misma hubiera anticipado. Tal y como había sido ordenado, cada media hora estaba recibiendo un informe en su celular, sin embargo el status de la operación permanecía sin cambio alguno al paso de las horas. Cuando la inspección terminó, Lisa se tomó un tiempo para ir al comedor de la base y cenar. Se sentía hambrienta y ordenó una cena bastante completa. Comió ávidamente y después se dirigió a toda prisa al centro de comunicaciones. No había nada nuevo que reportar. Estuvo ahí unos momentos, pero la situación parecía estar totalmente bajo control y los reportes de la Base Prometheus indicaban que no se había recibido ninguna comunicación especial de la zona de conflicto.

Poco más tarde la almirante Hayes se retiró a su habitación. Se sentía totalmente agotada, tanto física como mentalmente y lo único que deseaba era refrescarse con un buen baño y dormir. Antes de acostarse miró el reloj y decidió que seis horas de sueño serían más que suficientes. Programó el despertador y se metió debajo de sus sábanas. El cansancio acumulado y la tensión de varios días finalmente hicieron mella en ella, pues tan pronto como su cabeza tocó la almohada, Lisa cayó en un sueño profundo y durmió tranquilamente toda la noche, sin despertar ni una sola vez.

-

* * *

-

A la mañana siguiente Lisa apareció en el centro de comunicaciones muy temprano, llevando un café en la mano, lo que quizás sería su único desayuno. Los dos oficiales de comunicaciones se cuadraron para recibirla y ella les ordenó que descansaran.

- ¿Cuál es el reporte de la misión?

- Almirante, no hemos recibido ningún informe de la Base Prometheus en las últimas horas. – Uno de ellos le informó. – Hemos estado transmitiendo los datos que seguimos recibiendo de la nave de reconocimiento de manera casi ininterrumpida.

Lisa observó una pantalla, en la que aparecía un mapa de la región amazónica en el que brillaban varios puntos de colores. Los rojos indicaban la presencia de bases zentraedis en donde se detectaba presencia significativa de armamento. Había al menos media docena de ellas en la zona. Al parecer el departamento de Inteligencia de la RDF había tenido razón, algo grande se preparaba en la zona y había sido un movimiento bastante inteligente el comenzar con la misión 4V antes de que la situación escalara a niveles incontrolables. Había puntos de color amarillo que indicaban la presencia de grupos zentraedis de baja peligrosidad. Esos eran más numerosos, pero no por ello había que pasarlos por alto. La información que los zentraedis aliados eran capaces de proporcionar sobre sus contrapartes rebeldes era muy valiosa y detallada y Lisa se alegró de que en esa sociedad, altamente militarizada, hubiera existido un control tan estricto entre sus miembros.

_- Supongo que todos estos zentraedis llegaron al amazonas movidos por las promesas de gloria que Khyron les debió haber hecho_. – Lisa meditó. – _La convivencia pacífica es posible, pero hace falta que ambas partes estemos dispuestas a negociar y a llegar a un justo medio. Confío que después de esta operación las cosas se calmen entre los rebeldes. Será el momento preciso para implementar esa Ley de Convivencia Pacífica entre Humanos y Zentraedis y yo estoy segura de que—_

- Almirante, - uno de los oficiales interrumpió sus pensamientos. – Hay comunicación urgente desde la Base Prometheus para usted.

- ¡Pásala de inmediato! – Lisa se apresuró a colocarse sus audífonos. - ¡Aquí Delta Uno en Base Apolo, adelante Base Prometheus!

- ¡Almirante Hayes! – Kelly apareció en la pantalla.

- ¿Alguna novedad, sargento Hickson? – Lisa preguntó con firmeza y tratando de controlar la ansiedad que de pronto la había invadido. - ¿Cuál es el status de la operación 4V?

- Almirante… - Kelly se notaba preocupada. – Los datos se han seguido transmitiendo de manera constante pero… hemos perdido el contacto con el Líder Skull.

Lisa sintió que el corazón se aceleraba en su pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras y que su boca súbitamente se sentía seca y amarga. Intentó pasar saliva para humedecer un poco su garganta, pero le fue imposible hacerlo.

- ¿A qué hora se llevó a cabo la última transmisión? – La voz serena de la almirante contrastaba con lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

- A las 2200 horas, almirante. Fue poco antes de la última transmisión que tuvimos con usted. Desde entonces pasé toda la noche tratando de reestablecer la comunicación pero me fue imposible…

Lisa miró su reloj. Eran las 0720 horas, por lo que hacía poco más de nueve horas desde el último contacto con el Skull Uno. Se mordió el labio y miró a Kelly.

- ¿Qué hay del resto del escuadrón?

- Negativo, almirante… la comunicación se perdió por completo.

_- No pudieron acabarlos a todos_. – Lisa pensó. – _Las comunicaciones han estado malas desde el principio… no hay porqué preocuparse… debe ser alguna falla técnica._

- ¿Almirante, cuáles son sus instrucciones?

- Deben de intentar establecer comunicación con ellos a cualquier costo, sargento. – Lisa ordenó. – Y quiero que se me mantenga informada de cualquier cosa que suceda… Kelly, necesito que te quedes ahí y que no dejes de intentarlo.

- Usted sabe que yo no iré a ninguna parte, almirante. Todos aquí en el control de comunicaciones estamos intentándolo… el General Martín ordenó que se trate de triangular cualquier señal de radio proveniente de la zona por medio de la nave de comunicaciones zentraedi que esta en órbita y los mejores oficiales están trabajando en ello, pero no ha habido ningún resultado… es como si sus radios estuvieran muertos o—

- O apagados. – Lisa reflexionó. – Kelly, esto podría ser parte de alguna estrategia de Rick… no lo sé… sé que él es demasiado bueno y sé que Max y Miriya jamás se dejarían derribar… o quizás los zentraedis están interviniendo las señales de radio, no lo sé… pero me resisto a creer que algo les haya sucedido… sargento, manténgase en su puesto… y manténgame informada de todo.

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante!

Cuando la comunicación con la Base Prometheus finalizó, Lisa pidió que se hiciera una conexión directa con el General Martín en el Cuartel General del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. El general se alegró al recibir la llamada de la almirante y aunque sabía que su misión en el satélite fábrica y la Base Apolo era una de naturaleza muy diferente, aún así la elogió por el trabajo que estaba llevando a cabo en el auxilio de la Operación 4V, aún desde la distancia y teniendo otras responsabilidades sobre sus hombros en esos momentos.

- Usted y el Mayor Hunter son un verdadero equipo, almirante Hayes. Yo los admiro por eso.

- Hemos trabajado juntos durante mucho tiempo, supongo que ya nos conocemos bastante bien… desde el principio yo siempre fui su controladora aérea y desde que él fue nombrado Comandante de Grupos Aéreos siempre trabajamos en coordinación.

Lisa le informó al general que ella pensaba que aquella súbita desaparición del Escuadrón Skull obedecía a alguna estrategia ideada por el mayor Hunter. Se rehusaba a creer que todo el escuadrón hubiera sido derribado… ¡Era el legendario Skull, el escuadrón más condecorado de la RDF! Ni Rick, ni Max ni Miriya se dejarían vencer de esa manera. El General Martín alabó su optimismo y le dijo que él también confiaba en que las cosas saldrían bien. Le dijo que estaba impresionado con los avances que el Mayor Hunter había logrado en los días que llevaba en el Amazonas y que cada día que pasaba admiraba más a aquel piloto por sus cualidades de líder y por sus habilidades militares. Lisa se sentía henchida de orgullo al escuchar al general hablar de esa manera de Rick… de su piloto.

Después de analizar la situación los dos militares comenzaron a hablar de una operación de emergencia que sería llevada a cabo en caso de que no se tuvieran noticias del Skull en las siguientes 24 horas. Lisa se comunicó al control de comunicaciones de la Base Prometheus y ordenó que los Escuadrones Apolo y Ángel se prepararan para una misión de apoyo y se estableció el tiempo de despegue en T-24 horas.

Cuando todas esas ordenes fueron despachadas, Lisa se tomó un momento para sentarse en su sillón frente a la consola de comunicaciones y cerrar sus ojos, mientras elevaba una oración silenciosa por su piloto.

- Estás bien, amor… ¡Yo sé que estás bien! Me prometiste que volverías y tú jamás rompes tus promesas… Rick, en donde quiera que estés, cuídate mucho… estoy orgullosa de ti, mi vida… yo sé que tendrás éxito en tu misión y que pronto voy a tenerte en mis brazos otra vez… ¡Te amo, Rick!

La alarma de su agenda electrónica le recordó a Lisa que tenía una reunión de trabajo con el equipo científico de la Base Apolo en 10 minutos. Se puso de pie y se talló los ojos mientras suspiraba profundamente tratando de recuperar un poco de su autocontrol que por un momento parecía haberse debilitado, pues por más que quisiera evitarlo, las lágrimas habían aparecido en sus ojos.

- Manténganme informada de cualquier novedad… estaré esperando los reportes cada media hora. – Lisa ordenó antes de salir del cuarto de comunicaciones.

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante!

Los dos oficiales respondieron al unísono, maravillados ante el hecho de que una mujer que se veía tan frágil fuera capaz de tener tantas responsabilidades sobre ella y encargarse de tantas cosas diferentes al mismo tiempo. Sin duda todas las historias que habían escuchado sobre la almirante Lisa Hayes eran ciertas: era una supermujer.

-

* * *

-

El doctor Greenwell observaba con curiosidad a la almirante Hayes, quien sentada frente a él en la mesa de la sala de juntas, estaba absorta en las notas que estaba tomando después de una conversación que habían sostenido sobre la capacidad técnica de la Base Apolo y los recursos que eran requeridos para echar a andar un proyecto de la envergadura del que ella proponía.

Para Henry Greenwell aquello era casi como un deja-vú. Le hacía recordar esos tiempos que ahora parecían tan lejanos, en los que había pasado días enteros con Donald Hayes, revisando el proyecto del Gran Cañón, repasando cada aspecto del mismo, cada pequeño detalle, cada diseño, todo… para el almirante Hayes no había la posibilidad de un margen de error. Y ese profesionalismo y esa entrega eran las mismas que ahora veía en su hija… la diferencia fundamental es que Donald Hayes estaba creando un arma de destrucción masiva, mientras que su hija le estaba apostando a un proyecto que significaría la supervivencia de la raza humana. ¡Ambos, padre e hija, eran tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo!

Pero había algo en la almirante Lisa Hayes que él jamás vio en su padre… era un fuego profundo brillándole en los ojos. Era sin duda amor. El mismo amor que hacía que cada 30 minutos revisara los reportes que constantemente le eran enviados desde el control de comando. El doctor Greenwell no sabía nada de la vida sentimental de la almirante, pero después de observarla y tratar de descifrarla sin mucho éxito por un buen rato, se atrevió a tocar el tema.

- Parece estar muy preocupada por esa operación militar, almirante Hayes. – Comentó tratando de sonar casual.

- Estamos por crear un cuerpo de leyes y estatutos que rijan la convivencia pacífica entre humanos y zentraedis en la Tierra, doctor. Un conflicto de esta naturaleza debe terminar antes de que esa legislación entre en vigor. No podemos darnos el lujo de ser tan confiados como lo fuimos antes… no podemos permitir que lo que sucedió durante la Batalla Defensiva de Ciudad Macross se repita jamás en el futuro.

- Tiene razón… sin embargo me parece notar un interés casi personal en esta operación en particular. No quisiera inmiscuirme en lo que no es de mi incumbencia pero… llamémosle simple curiosidad.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza y suspiró profundamente.

- No hay nada que ocultar, doctor Greenwell… el Mayor Hunter, oficial ejecutivo de esta misión es mi prometido.

El doctor levantó las cejas un tanto sorprendido por la sinceridad de las palabras de Lisa. Generalmente los militares eran demasiado protocolarios en esos asuntos y mantenían sus relaciones personales dentro de una esfera privada. Era obvio que a la almirante no le molestaba que supieran cuál era su relación sentimental con el comandante de la operación 4V. Esas palabras solo podían venir de una mujer profundamente enamorada.

- Lamento mucho saber que es su prometido quien—quien se encuentra perdido en acción en estos momentos, almirante. Pero le aseguro que él regresará.

- Lo sé. – Lisa se obligó a sonreír. – Él siempre regresa.

El celular de Lisa hizo un ruidito y ella se apresuró a abrirlo sólo para encontrarse con un mensaje del centro de control: "Sin novedades desde la Base Prometheus". La almirante suspiró casi dolorosamente y se enfrascó una vez más en la revisión de sus notas que estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Greenwell la observó por un momento y sonrió levemente, siendo testigo de la entrega y profesionalismo tan proverbiales de los Hayes.

- No había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla en persona, almirante. – El doctor comentó después de unos momentos. – Había escuchado muy buenos comentarios con respecto a usted y su gestión al frente de nuestras fuerzas de defensa. Sin embargo ahora yo mismo puedo testificar que todo lo que había escuchado respecto a usted es verdad.

- Buenos comentarios, espero.

- El consejo del GTU está bastante satisfecho con usted. – Greenwell asintió. – La respetan y la consideran una persona responsable y capaz. Sé que sus soldados la adoran y que sus oficiales le tienen una lealtad que casi raya en la devoción. Usted es una figura prominente de la Guerra Espacial, un icono, por así decirlo.

- Agradezco sus palabras, doctor. Aunque no creo que sean totalmente ciertas.

- La modestia es una virtud de las grandes almas… a decir verdad, almirante Hayes, jamás pensé que usted fuera tan—tan joven.

Lisa sonrió agradecida y enseguida miró su reloj. Eran las 1300 horas. Hacía quince horas que se había perdido la comunicación con el Escuadrón Skull. La almirante se frotó las sienes con la punta de sus dedos, tratando de aplacar la jaqueca que comenzaba a atormentarla. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para el doctor.

- Almirante, hagamos una pausa para comer. Después le sugiero que vaya a tomar una siesta, a descansar un rato… a relajarse un poco.

- Acepto la comida. – Lisa asintió. – Aunque no creo que pueda relajarme en estos momentos, doctor.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y Greenwell comenzó a guiarla hasta el comedor de la base, mientras le hacía toda clase de comentarios respecto a los aspectos técnicos de la base y de su arquitectura y los trabajos de restauración que se habían llevado a cabo para que recuperara su funcionalidad original.

Después de la comida Lisa pasó por el centro de comunicaciones, pero no había ninguna novedad ni nada que reportar. Se comunicó con la Base Prometheus, con la esperanza de que Kelly pudiera proporcionarle alguna información de último minuto, pero fue informada que su asistente había salido por unos momentos y no había regresado. Los oficiales de comunicaciones pensaban – y esperaban – que hubiera ido a comer algo y a descansar un poco, pues no había abandonado su puesto en muchas horas y ya comenzaban a notarse los signos de agotamiento en la joven militar.

Lisa se retiró a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, tratando de dormir un poco. Le fue imposible conciliar el sueño, antes bien pasó poco más de una hora contemplando el inexorable movimiento de las manecillas de un reloj atómico que estaba sobre el muro frente a su cama. Cuando miró por la ventana de su habitación hacia el paisaje lunar, por un momento casi pudo imaginar el VF1 de Rick Hunter fuera de su ventana, en modo Guardián y al piloto llamándola desesperadamente.

_- ¡Confía en mí, Lisa!_ – Lo escuchó decir. - _¡No te voy a abandonar! Te prometí que volvería y voy a mantener mi promesa. ¡Jamás te dejaré sola, amor¡Nunca me iré de tu lado!_

- Rick… confío en ti. – Ella le respondió, sin poder evitar el sollozo que escapó de sus labios. - ¡Tienes que volver, amor! Yo no podría vivir sin ti… yo no sabría vivir sin ti. ¡Prometiste que volverías y yo creo en ti!

Sus ojos se cerraron por más que ella intentara mantenerlos abiertos. Dormitó por espacio de media hora, hasta que el sonido de su celular la hizo saltar de la cama y ponerse totalmente alerta en cuestión de segundos. El mensaje le informaba que no había novedades que reportar. Hacía ya casi 18 horas desde que se había tenido la última comunicación con el Mayor Hunter.

- ¿Dónde estás, Rick¿Qué estás haciendo? – Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. - ¡Dios mío, protégemelo por favor! Si algo le sucediera, yo—

Lisa no tuvo que terminar aquel pensamiento que la perturbaba tanto, pues el intercomunicador se dejó escuchar y ella corrió a tomar la llamada.

- Almirante Hayes aquí.

- Almirante, - La voz del doctor Greenwell se escuchó al otro extremo de la línea. – Espero no importunarla, pero en estos momentos tengo una junta con mis diseñadores y pensé que sería un buen momento para que usted les presente una visión general de las ideas que tiene para la nave de colonización. Quiero que comencemos a trabajar sobre el diseño.

- Por supuesto. – Se limitó a contestar ella, sorprendida por la rapidez con la que Greenwell trabajaba. - ¿En dónde están?

- En el taller B13, ya envié a uno de mis muchachos a que la escolte hasta acá. La veo en unos minutos, almirante.

Lisa salió de su habitación y se encontró con el joven que ya la esperaba para llevarla hasta el taller en donde estaba reunido el equipo de diseño de Greenwell. Ella se sentía cansada pero agradecía el hecho de que el doctor se preocupara por ella, pues aquella reunión sin duda había sido convocada por él para mantener la mente de la almirante ocupada mientras esperaban las ansiadas noticias de la Tierra.

La almirante Hayes regresó al control de comunicaciones unas horas después. La tarde había sido bastante productiva y habían adelantado mucho con los trabajos preliminares con el equipo de diseño que estaría a cargo de presentarle un boceto de la nave de colonización que ella incluiría en su reporte al GTU. Lisa entró al centro de control y fue recibida formalmente por los dos oficiales, quienes le informaron que la situación seguía igual y no había nada que reportar. Ella sabía que aquella noche no podría dormir… ella no se iría de aquel cuarto de control hasta que tuviera noticias de Rick, no antes.

Lisa miró su reloj justo cuando este marcaba las 2200 horas. El escuadrón Skull a cargo del Mayor Hunter había estado oficialmente perdido en acción por 24 horas… las 24 horas más largas en la vida de la almirante Hayes.

-

* * *

-

Lisa Hayes siempre recordaría aquella noche como la más larga de su vida… la noche en la que vio pasar frente a ella, como si fuera una película, toda su relación con su piloto rebelde, desde aquella tibia mañana de febrero en que él había aparecido en su vida de una manera intempestiva, justo cuando Claudia le había dicho que ella debería ocuparse de sus propios asuntos… hasta ese momento en el que ella no tenía ningún motivo para creer que él estaba vivo… ningún motivo en lo absoluto, excepto lo que su corazón le decía: que Rick se encontraba bien, que no había nada porque temer. Él regresaría a ella pero ella no podía perder la fe.

En varias ocasiones a lo largo de la noche había establecido comunicación con la Base Prometheus. En una de esas veces había durado casi una hora conversando con Kelly por la pantalla de comunicaciones. Aquello parecía haberla relajado un poco o al menos había hecho que el tiempo se fuera más rápido.

Pero no había noticias… todo seguía igual y nada parecía cambiar en aquella noche monótona, silenciosa y llena de incertidumbre. El correr de las horas se hacía lento, los minutos eran eternos mientras Lisa esperaba noticias… ¡Cualquier noticia! La verdad sería mucho menos dolorosa que la angustia de no saber qué es lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos allá, en la selva amazónica.

Muchas horas y muchas tazas de café después, Lisa no pudo evitar el comenzar a dormitar. Finalmente se recargó sobre su consola y completamente en contra de su voluntad, sus ojos se cerraron pesadamente y ella se quedó profundamente dormida frente a su pantalla.

El sonido agudo y penetrante de una alarma en la consola hizo que Lisa abriera los ojos de golpe, al tiempo que escuchaba a sus espaldas a los dos oficiales de comunicaciones anunciar que tenían comunicación urgente desde la Base Prometheus. La almirante Hayes ya se había colocado sus audífonos y estaba abriendo la línea de comunicación en su pantalla. Los oficiales se sorprendieron al percatarse de que Lisa estaba alerta y completamente despierta, después de que hacía tan solo unos segundos la habían visto dormir.

- ¡Aquí Delta Uno en Base Apolo, adelante Prometheus! – Lisa respondió ansiosamente.

- ¡Almirante Hayes! – Kelly apareció en la pantalla. Se notaba pálida, ojerosa y totalmente exhausta. – Estamos recibiendo una transmisión desde la Base Amazonia.

- ¿Qué clase de transmisión? – Sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Lisa se había puesto de pie.

- No lo sabemos, almirante… los oficiales de comunicaciones la están recibiendo y tratando de decodificar… pero en cuanto escuché que la señal provenía del Amazonas decidí ponerme en contacto con usted.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo, Kelly? – Lisa preguntó después de un breve silencio que a ella se le hizo eterno.

- Se están recibiendo datos… - La sargento mantenía sus ojos fijos en un punto fuera de la vista de Lisa, probablemente en la pantalla del control de comunicaciones. – Aún no saben quién está transmitiendo… pero la señal se está triangulando por medio de la nave de comunicaciones zentraedi en órbita… ¡Es afirmativo, almirante! La señal proviene de la Base Amazonia…

Lisa sintió la boca seca y amarga y un fuerte dolor de estómago que la obligó a buscar apoyo, recargando sus brazos en la consola e inclinándose sobre la pantalla. Las noticias que Prometheus estaba recibiendo desde la Base Amazonia significaban la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte… aquella comunicación podría hacerla respirar otra vez… o podría acabarla por completo.

- ¿Por qué no pueden decodificar más de prisa? – Lisa murmuró entre dientes.

- ¿Qué dice, almirante? – Kelly preguntó.

- ¿Qué están haciendo, Kelly¿Por qué tardan tanto?

La sargento no contestó, pero Lisa pudo ver cómo sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro y sus labios se movían levemente sin emitir sonido alguno, como si estuviera leyendo algo en esa pantalla que estaba fuera del campo visual de Lisa.

- Se decodificó el mensaje… - Kelly anunció con voz ronca.

Los ojos de Lisa se agrandaron y sus brazos, que aún sostenían el peso de su cuerpo sobre la consola, se tensaron al igual que todo su cuerpo. Inadvertidamente Lisa había dejado de respirar y el mundo parecía que se había detenido por completo. Los dos oficiales de comunicaciones miraban por encima del respaldo de sus asientos, atentos al mensaje que la sargento Hickson anunciaría en cualquier momento. Fueron segundos de angustia, de incertidumbre, de inquietud. Finalmente Lisa observó cómo una sonrisa aparecía lentamente en los labios de su asistente mientras anunciaba las buenas nuevas.

- ¡Es Rick!

Esas eran las únicas palabras que Lisa había deseado escuchar, las palabras que su corazón anhelaba y que su alma ansiaba. Sintió que sus piernas eran incapaces de sostener el peso de su cuerpo y mientras una bocanada de aire fresco entraba a sus pulmones y su corazón se aceleraba a su máximo, Lisa se dejó caer sobre su asiento. Se llevó la mano al rostro, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que automáticamente habían comenzado a correr por sus mejillas y los dos oficiales de comunicaciones notaron como los hombros de la almirante se sacudían levemente, movidos por el llanto que ella tan agresivamente estaba tratando de controlar.

Kelly seguía hablando, pero Lisa ya no la escuchaba. Aquellas dos palabras eran las únicas que habían sido registradas por su cerebro. Los oficiales de comunicaciones comenzaron a recibir toda clase de datos provenientes de la Base Prometheus. Decidieron que la almirante merecía unos momentos para relajarse y recuperarse un poco, por lo que ellos tomaron en sus manos la tarea de recibir toda la información que les estaba siendo enviada.

- ¡Rick está bien¡Está vivo! – Lisa se repetía una y otra vez.

Después de unos segundos, la almirante Hayes clavó su mirada en Kelly. Sus ojos habían recuperado el brillo y el fuego que siempre los había caracterizado. La almirante Hayes había vuelto a aparecer frente a la sargento Hickson.

- Kelly¿Cómo está el mayor Hunter¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Es información muy preliminar, almirante… pero el mayor Hunter está bien, no se preocupe…

Se hizo un breve silencio y enseguida una sonrisa satisfecha y llena de orgullo apareció en los labios de Kelly.

- ¡El Mayor Hunter acaba de establecer comunicación por medio del Tacnet, almirante… reporta que la misión ha sido exitosamente cumplida!

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – Lisa murmuró al tiempo que una de esas sonrisas que comenzaban en sus ojos y explotaban en sus labios iluminaba su rostro.

Vio cómo la sargento Hickson se colocaba los audífonos y sonreía radiantemente, obviamente al escuchar las palabras de Rick por el sistema de comunicaciones. Lisa deseó en esos momentos desde lo más profundo de su ser que ella también pudiera escucharlo. El sonido de su voz siempre tenía un efecto calmante en ella.

- Sargento Hickson desde la Base Prometheus reportándose, mayor Hunter… - Kelly comenzó a hablar. - … sí, hemos estado pendientes de ustedes todo éste tiempo. ¡Nos dio un buen susto, mayor!... ¡Claro que sí! – La sonrisa de Kelly se hizo más radiante. - … ¡Por supuesto, que ella está aquí, no se ha alejado un solo momento!

Kelly miró hacia la pantalla de Lisa y le sonrió casi con ternura.

- Almirante, el mayor Hunter dice que no se preocupe por él, que está bien y que todo salió conforme al plan.

- Dile que estoy muy orgullosa de él, Kelly… que lo felicito por una misión exitosa y que… que me alegro que de que esté bien.

- Mayor Hunter, la almirante dice que se siente orgullosa de usted, que lo felicita y que le alegra saber que está bien… sí, claro… permítame un minuto, mayor.

De pronto la comunicación con la Base Prometheus pareció interrumpirse en la pantalla de Lisa, pues súbitamente la imagen de Kelly desapareció y la pantalla quedó en blanco. La almirante se apresuró a oprimir algunos botones, pero no pudo reestablecer la comunicación.

- ¿Tienen problemas recibiendo los datos de Prometheus? – Lisa preguntó a los oficiales.

- Negativo, almirante. Los estamos recibiendo fuertes y claros sin ningún problema.

- ¿Tiene usted dificultades con su transmisión, almirante?

- Supongo que es alguna falla… yo—

- Skull Uno a Delta Uno, cambio…

La voz de Rick sonó fuerte y clara en los audífonos de la almirante, haciendo que Lisa se congelara en donde estaba y que por un momento no pudiera reaccionar. ¿Sería cierto¿Era realmente su piloto rebelde quien la estaba llamando en esos momentos? La voz suave y cálida del Mayor Hunter se volvió a escuchar en sus audífonos.

- Líder Skull a Delta Uno… ¿Me escuchas, Delta Uno? Mayor Hunter a Almirante Hayes… ¡Contesta, preciosa! Ya ha sido suficiente tortura el no saber de ti en todo este tiempo… ¡No quieras hacerte la interesante conmigo, por favor! – Rick bromeó.

- Rick… - La voz de Lisa se escuchó suave, casi como si fuera un suspiro de alivio. - ¡Rick Hunter, eres tú! Amor… me alegra tanto escucharte…

- Lisa… - La manera en cómo él pronunció su nombre hizo claro el hecho de que había sonreído mientras lo hacía. - ¡Hola princesa! Parece ser que las comunicaciones mejoraron significativamente con esa nave que Bretai envió a triangular las señales… Lisa, gracias por lo que hiciste… no sé cuánto tiempo pueda mantener la señal, así que quiero decirte que los datos que la nave de reconocimiento nos envió hicieron que la misión fuera completada exitosamente en menos tiempo del previsto… y sin una sola baja. Tenemos algunos heridos, pero ninguno de gravedad. ¡Gracias Lisa!

- ¿Qué sucedió con tus pilotos desaparecidos? – Lisa trataba de mantenerse seria y profesional, cuando lo único que quería era hablar de él, pero sabía que antes venía el deber.

- La misión de rescate se convirtió en toda una campaña militar, almirante. Utilizamos a los pilotos desaparecidos como señuelo y mientras ellos pensaban que íbamos a efectuar un rescate, nosotros utilizamos el factor sorpresa y la información que nos fue proporcionada por la nave de reconocimiento para atacarlos. Los hicimos caer en una emboscada. – Rick se rió. - ¡No supieron ni qué les sucedió! Te enviaré un reporte completo a la brevedad posible, almirante. Pero todo fue un éxito. Desmantelamos por completo la red de rebeldes que operaban en la zona, destruimos sus instalaciones, incluyendo sus centros de control y de comando, aseguramos armas y naves… y tomamos a casi 200 prisioneros que ya han sido puestos bajo custodia de las autoridades del GTU y una delegación zentraedi. Lisa, te prometí que íbamos a tener éxito. ¡Puedes sentirte orgullosa de todos nosotros! Tienes a los mejores pilotos bajo tu mando, almirante Hayes. ¡No te íbamos a decepcionar!

- ¡Oh, Rick! – Lisa sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. - ¡Estoy orgullosa de todos ustedes! Orgullosa de ti… ¡Pero me preocupaste tanto!

- Los zentraedis estaban interviniendo nuestras comunicaciones, amor. Si íbamos a utilizar el factor sorpresa era imperativo actuar rápido. Ordene silencio total en las señales de radio y lamento mucho el no haber tenido tiempo de avisarles sobre ese plan… fue una operación de 18 horas… una verdadera guerra relámpago. ¡Max y Miriya estuvieron sensacionales! No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ellos como mis hombres alas. Y los escuadrones Azul y Halcones realmente probaron de qué están hechos. Todo el entrenamiento de nuestros nuevos pilotos valió la pena, Lisa. ¡Fue un éxito total y absoluto!

Lisa sonreía al escuchar a Rick tan emocionado. Se notaba que el piloto estaba bastante satisfecho con su misión y muy contento con los resultados de la misma. Ella sintió que después de varios días de tensión, podía respirar libremente otra vez. Suspiró profundamente y se sentó en su sillón frente a la consola.

- ¿Cómo estás tú, Rick? – Su voz fue apenas un susurro. – Siempre supe que saldrías victorioso… jamás dude de ti ni de tu capacidad como líder de esta misión… pero aún así estaba preocupada, mi vida… ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Estoy exhausto! – Rick respondió honestamente. – El ser oficial ejecutivo es algo realmente agotador. ¡No sabes cómo te admiro, Lisa! Tú siempre haces que este trabajo parezca sencillo, pero no lo es. Y claro, las últimas horas que pasé en el campo de batalla fueron bastante difíciles. Tú sabes que cuando nos enfrentamos a zentraedis en modo Battroid el combate cuerpo a cuerpo es realmente desgastante. En estos momentos lo único que quiero es bajarme de la cabina del Skull Uno, darme un buen baño y dormir… bueno, eso no es completamente cierto… en realidad lo que más deseo es estar contigo, amor. ¿Cómo estás tú¿Todo bien en tu misión?

- Todo perfecto… ¡Tengo tanto que contarte! Pero ya tendremos tiempo para eso, Rick.

- ¡Me da tanto gusto escuchar tu voz! – Rick respondió con ternura. – Lisa… he pensado mucho en ti en estos días. ¡Te he extrañado como no tienes una idea, Hayes¿Crees que nos veremos pronto en Ciudad Macross¡Ya no puedo estar sin ti!

- Muy pronto, Rick… tan pronto como nos sea posible. ¡Yo también te extraño mucho, amor!

- Lisa, escucha… me informan de la Base Amazonia que las transmisiones de todos los VF1 serán cerradas para poder transmitir el informe completo al comando central… debo irme, amor… cumplí con mi misión, almirante Hayes.

- ¡Cuídate mucho, Rick¡Te amo! – La voz de Lisa fue apenas un susurro.

- Y yo te amo a ti, Lisa… ¡Te adoro! Skull Líder, cambio y fuera.

- Delta Uno… fuera.

Lisa se quedó un buen rato sentada sin moverse, simplemente mirando a la pantalla en blanco frente a ella. Todavía podía escuchar la voz de Rick en su oído diciéndole que la amaba. Suspiró profundamente y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Almirante Hayes. – Uno de los oficiales de comunicaciones le informó. – Tiene una llamada entrante del General Daniel Martín del GTU.

De inmediato el rostro sonriente del General Martín apareció en la pantalla de comunicaciones de Lisa. Ella lo saludó con una sonrisa sincera y llena de optimismo.

- Veo que ya ha recibido las noticias, almirante… pensé que yo sería el portador de ellas, pero me doy cuenta de que las buenas noticias realmente tienen alas.

- Acabo de hablar con el Mayor Hunter, general. – Lisa le informó. – Aún no tengo los detalles de la misión pero sé que se cumplió según lo planeado.

- ¡Fue un éxito total, rotundo y contundente, almirante! – Martín sonrió satisfecho y emocionado. – Tengo en mis manos los datos preliminares. La última etapa de la operación, la cual desde el punto de vista estratégico fue una genialidad de parte del Mayor Hunter, les tomó 36 horas. Se localizaron e inutilizaron los 6 puntos claves rebeldes así como 13 centros secundarios. Se tomaron casi 200 prisioneros, no hubo bajas entre nuestros pilotos… se completó el objetivo primario: aplacar la rebelión. La Operación 4V ha sido un éxito… será titular en todos los periódicos y noticieros del día de mañana, almirante.

- Estoy muy satisfecha con los resultados de la misma, señor.

- ¡No sea tan modesta, almirante! El oficial ejecutivo que usted puso al frente de la misma probó ser el hombre indicado para ese trabajo. La estrategia militar que usted desarrolló, si bien tuvo que ser modificada y adaptada a las circunstancias, fue la columna vertebral de esta operación. El grupo de asalto que el Mayor conformó con esos tres escuadrones demostró que nuestros pilotos son jóvenes bien entrenados y con una profunda vocación militar… y además, a pesar de que usted se encuentra lejos, en su propia misión, aún se dio tiempo para auxiliar al Mayor Hunter por medio de esas naves que el comandante Bretai tuvo a bien enviar por petición expresa suya, almirante. ¡Estoy impresionado!

- Fue un trabajo de equipo, señor… creo que nos coordinamos de la mejor manera y trabajamos quien desde nuestra trinchera.

- Voy a presentar inmediatamente este reporte al Concejo del GTU. Estoy seguro de que será recibido de una manera entusiasta y calurosa con los concejales. Ahora, si usted no dispone de otra cosa almirante, ordenaré que los escuadrones Skull, Azul y Halcones vuelvan a Ciudad Macross de inmediato. Los escuadrones originalmente asignados a la Base Amazonia no tendrán problemas en continuar con el trabajo. El GTU ya ha enviado un destacamento de policía militar para la custodia de las armas aseguradas y los prisioneros. Una delegación de embajadores zentraedi viajan junto con los representantes del GTU hacía aquella zona en estos momentos.

- Yo no tengo ninguna objeción en sus órdenes, general. – Lisa sonrió. – Que los escuadrones vuelvan a casa y que se de marcha atrás a la alerta de despegue que se mantenía sobre los Escuadrones Apolo y Ángel. Yo misma transmitiré esas órdenes al comando de la RDF.

- No hace falta, almirante. Yo estoy en el Centro de Comando de la Base Prometheus en estos momentos… he estado aquí desde hace dos días y he seguido paso a paso el desarrollo de esta operación. – Martín sonrió. – He hecho muchas observaciones muy importantes también.

Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Le agradezco todo su apoyo, general Martín.

- Es mi trabajo¿no es así? Ahora puede dedicarse al cien por ciento a su propia misión, almirante. Y esperamos que muy pronto la tengamos de vuelta en casa.

- ¡Así será, general!

- ¡Que Dios la acompañe! – El General Martín hizo un saludo marcial que Lisa le regresó. - ¡Buena suerte, almirante! Cambio y fuera.

Lisa se quitó los audífonos y se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento, respirando profundamente mientras una sonrisa suave aparecía en sus labios. Ya todo había terminado. El sonido de la puerta del cuarto de comunicaciones al abrirse y la voz de Kelly al aparecer nuevamente en la pantalla fueron simultaneas. Lisa miró sobre su hombro al doctor Greenwell que acababa de entrar y lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras respondía al llamado de su asistente.

- ¡Almirante Hayes, espero sus órdenes!

- Kelly, quiero que vayas a tu casa y descanses. ¡Esa es una orden directa!

- La cumpliré, almirante. – Kelly le sonrió. – El General Martín acaba de dar la orden de que los escuadrones Skull, Azul y Halcones regresen a casa en cuanto el convoy enviado por el GTU aterrice en la Base Amazonia.

- Bien. – Lisa sonrió. – Mantenme informada pero primero ve a descansar¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Sí, mi almirante! – Kelly se cuadró frente a ella.

- Y Kelly, una cosa más…

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias… por todo.

- De nada. – La sargento le respondió con sinceridad. – Esto fue mucho más que simplemente un deber para mí, almirante. Usted lo sabe.

- Lo sé y te lo agradezco… me hubiera vuelto loca si no hubieras estado ahí todas estas horas. ¡Gracias Kelly!

Ambas mujeres sonrieron y después de despedirse de una manera formal, Lisa cerró definitivamente el canal de comunicaciones con la Base Prometheus, se talló los ojos y se puso de pie para saludar al doctor Greenwell.

- Me informaron que la operación fue exitosa.

- Así fue, doctor. Lamento mucho el haberme distraído con esto cuando tenemos tanto trabajo pendiente… pero le agradezco su comprensión, su cooperación y su apoyo.

- ¡Nada que agradecer, almirante Hayes¿Por qué no va a descansar un poco? Después podemos seguir con los asuntos que nos ocupan.

- ¿Sabe algo, doctor Greenwell? Creo que le tomaré la palabra… me siento algo cansada.

- Bien, en ese caso, nos vemos más tarde almirante. ¡Y me alegro mucho de que todo haya salido bien!

- ¡Gracias doctor!

El doctor Greenwell salió del cuarto de comunicaciones y Lisa suspiró pesadamente. Luego les agradeció a sus dos oficiales por toda la ayuda y apoyo que le habían brindado. Les pidió que le enviaran todos los datos que estaban recibiendo, una vez que los tuvieran listos y después abandonó aquel lugar, dirigiéndole directamente a su habitación.

Ahí no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar o para meditar las cosas. Se sentía agotada y lo único que deseaba era dormir. Se dio una ducha caliente que pareció relajar un poco la tensión muscular de su cuerpo y enseguida se metió a la cama. Durmió durante casi seis horas seguidas, sin despertar una sola vez. Y por primera vez en varios días sintió que el sueño le había brindado algo de descanso. Los pendientes que aún tenía en su agenda, relacionados con la Base Apolo le tomarían al menos otros dos o tres días de trabajo. Sin embargo en esos momentos de paz y tranquilidad después de la tormenta que había vivido, solamente Rick Hunter ocupaba su cerebro, su mente y su corazón. Aún en sueños su imagen tan querida no se apartó de ella y soñó que él estaba a su lado y que ella podía finalmente abrazarlo y decirle cuánto lo amaba y lo orgullosa que estaba de él.

-

* * *

-

Rick Hunter se encontraba de pie frente a su Skull Uno después de haber aterrizado en la Base Amazonia. Su nave estaba sucia y llena de lodo y el primer pensamiento del mayor fue que en cuando la llevara a su hangar en la Base Prometheus, deberían de darle una buena lavada. Él mismo necesitaba un baño urgente. Sentía que había incluso perdido peso a causa de la deshidratación. Se abrió la cremallera del uniforme y lo bajó hasta su cintura, amarrando las mangas alrededor de la misma para quedar solo en la camisa sin mangas que llevaba debajo.

Sintió una mano que lo golpeaba un tanto rudamente en el hombro y sonrió al ver a su lado a Max, quien acababa de bajar del Skull Dos. Los dos amigos se dieron la mano y se rieron. Habían sido días de mucha tensión y ahora, al ver todo el movimiento alrededor de ellos, era difícil imaginar que hasta hacía sólo unas horas aquel lugar había sido zona de combate.

- Bueno, lo logramos, hermano. Otra victoria para la RDF. – Max habló, mientras se quitaba los lentes y se limpiaba el sudor del rostro. - ¡No sabes lo ansioso que estoy de volver a Ciudad Macross! Este clima me está matando.

- ¿Dónde está Miriya? – Rick preguntó, observando el inconfundible VF1 rojo, Skull Tres en la pista, pero sin piloto.

- En cuanto tocó tierra salió corriendo al baño. – Max se encogió de hombros. – Creo que jamás había estado en semejante calor y estaba a punto de la locura. Necesitaba un baño helado.

- No es la única. – Rick comenzó a caminar rumbo a una de las tiendas de campaña que hacía las veces de comedor. – Yo también necesito un baño… y muchos líquidos. Recibí órdenes de volver a casa.

- ¿Cuándo? – Los ojos de Max resplandecieron.

- Tan pronto como aterricen los enviados del GTU que vienen en camino y les haga entrega de la estafeta de esta misión. Me informaron que estarán aquí en 12 horas aproximadamente.

- Pues si no se ofrece nada más, yo pienso emplear esas doce horas en dormir, jefe.

- Sí, creo que todos nos lo merecemos. Fue una misión bastante extenuante y el clima no ayudó en lo absoluto.

- Fue una nueva experiencia. – Max se encogió de hombros, aceptando la bebida hidratante que Rick le ofrecía. – Supongo que debemos estar preparados para todo.

- Así es… - Rick respondió pensativo. – Sólo espero que esta sea la última misión que tengamos que enfrentar contra los zentraedis. Si el GTU comienza a regular legalmente la convivencia entre nuestras dos razas las cosas seguramente serán mucho más sencillas para todos.

- Cierto… hay esperanzas, Rick. Yo soy la prueba viviente de que la convivencia pacífica es posible… bueno, al menos pacifica dentro de lo que cabe.

Los dos pilotos se rieron. De pronto el semblante de Max se tornó serio y miró a Rick a los ojos de una manera bastante oficial.

- Estoy orgulloso de servir a la RDF bajo el mando de la almirante Hayes, jefe…

- ¿Qué te puedo decir yo, Max¡Es una mujer extraordinaria!

- Bueno, me parece que ya pronto podrás verla en Ciudad Macross… ¿Tienen planes?

- No lo sé. – Rick comenzó a jugar con su botella de agua. – Estaba pensando en pedir licencia por un par de días y salir a algún lado… ya sabes, solo a descansar. Pensaba llevarla a su finca familiar… no lo sé. Con la próxima apertura del museo y todo… pensé que le gustaría.

- A mí me parece una buena idea, Rick. Creo que todos necesitamos un poco de tiempo privado… algo de intimidad.

- Sí, lo sé. – Rick sonrió soñadoramente. - ¡Al menos tú tienes a tu esposa contigo!

- Yo no podría estar separado de ella… supongo que esa es una de las muchas ventajas del matrimonio, las autoridades militares hacen esfuerzos para que las parejas casadas no tengan que separarse cuando hay misiones de este tipo.

- ¡Yo quisiera casarme con ella en este mismo momento, Max! En cuanto estemos juntos en Ciudad Macross le voy a pedir que ya fijemos una fecha… ¡Esta incertidumbre me está matando!

- ¡A nosotros también! – Max se rió y golpeó a su amigo juguetonamente en el brazo. – Bueno Rick, ahora realmente tengo que ir a dormir… hemos estado despiertos por casi 40 horas… tú también deberías ir a tomar un descanso, hermano.

- Lo haré, Max. ¡Gracias por todo!

El comandante Sterling palmeó la espalda de Rick y se alejó rumbo a la habitación que compartía con Miriya. Rick sonrió y miró por unos momentos la placa de identificación de Lisa que llevaba al cuello. Enseguida se dirigió a las improvisadas regaderas de la base y se dio un baño con agua helada. Después, vestido con sus pantalones cargo y su camiseta sin mangas, entró a su tienda de campaña y se dejó caer en su catre, en donde en pocos minutos ya se había quedado profundamente dormido, totalmente exhausto y vencido por un cansancio que era físico y mental.

-

* * *

-

El Mayor Rick Hunter había dormido durante casi 8 horas, cuando fue despertado por el teniente Andrews para informarle que se habían recibido noticias del convoy del GTU. Esperaban que aterrizara en la base en poco más de una hora. Rick le dijo que en cuanto el personal del GTU tomara el mando, él y sus pilotos volverían a Ciudad Macross. Los dos militares tuvieron una larga conversación sobre los aspectos más relevantes de aquella operación. El Mayor Hunter le dio indicaciones al teniente sobre algunos puntos críticos a los que debían de poner especial cuidado. El teniente, aunque era un soldado veterano y experimentado, aprendió mucho del Mayor Hunter. No por nada aquel piloto era uno de los héroes más condecorados de la Guerra Espacial.

El Mayor Hunter hizo que se diera la señal de diana para reunir a todos sus pilotos en el centro del la Base Amazonia. Uno a uno todos aparecieron, la mayoría de ellos aún adormilados, y se agruparon en perfecta formación frente al Mayor. Los comandantes Sterling y los jefes de los escuadrones se colocaron al lado derecho del oficial ejecutivo.

- La Operación 4V ha sido un éxito. – Rick anunció. – Los resultados de la misma han sido recibidos por el GTU y ellos tomarán el control de los prisioneros y equipos asegurados. El avión que transporta a los elementos de la policía militar y delegados del GTU y de los zentraedis está por aterrizar en unos momentos. Nosotros cumplimos con nuestra misión y los felicito por ello. Sé que para la mayoría de ustedes esta fue su primera experiencia en combate, pero probaron que son jóvenes decididos y capaces y que han sido bien entrenados. Todos estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes. Ustedes deben de estarlo también. Así que, muchachos, las nuevas órdenes que he recibido es que en cuanto la nave del GTU aterrice en la Base Amazonia y yo haya entregado el mando al delegado responsable, tengo que llevar a mis escuadrones de regreso a casa. Las órdenes son que se preparen para partir… ¡Nos vamos a casa!

Antes de que el Mayor Hunter hubiera dado la orden de romper filas, los pilotos ya habían estallado en júbilo. Todos se abrazaban y se felicitaban mutuamente. Rick, Max y Miriya intercambiaron sonrisas de complicidad y camaradería. El Mayor Hunter ordenó que el personal de pista hiciera una revisión a los 36 VF1 de su flotilla y que los tuvieran listos para despegar en 2 horas. Enseguida se dirigió a su improvisado dormitorio y se uniformó perfectamente bien con su traje de vuelo. Ya estaba oscuro y por las noches el calor era algo más soportable. Aún así Rick no podía esperar por estar de vuelta en Ciudad Macross.

Ya que estuvo uniformado y sus efectos personales estuvieron perfectamente bien empaquetados en su mochila verde militar, Rick recogió lo último que necesitaba ser empacado: el portarretratos con la fotografía de Lisa que había tenido sobre su mesita de campaña todos esos días.

El Mayor sonrió al verla tan bella y tan llena de vida en aquella fotografía. Lisa sonreía y sus ojos parecían brillar como iluminados por el reflejo de mil soles. Rick recorrió el contorno de la imagen de Lisa con su dedo, suavemente y con gran cariño, mientras su pensamiento volaba hacia ella. Elevó sus ojos al cielo y su mirada se clavó en la luna, que en esos momentos se encontraba en su fase de cuarto menguante sobre la selva amazónica. Rick sintió una conexión fuerte e inexplicable con esa mujer que en esos momentos estaba en aquel satélite natural, probablemente mirando hacia la Tierra y pensando en él.

Rick recordó todo lo que había sucedido en la selva en los últimos días y lo complicadas que las cosas habían llegado a ponerse para ellos. Era la primera vez que había sido el Oficial Ejecutivo de una misión y aquello lo había atemorizado un poco desde el inicio. Había tratado de mostrarse fuerte, decidido, capaz y siempre dueño de la situación, pero dentro de él sabía que había tenido mucho miedo, muchas inseguridades. Cuando las cosas habían salido de control y él se había dado cuenta de que el plan que habían ideado y que él tanto había estudiado, probablemente no funcionaría en esa situación tan inesperada, en ese momento él había sabido que su única oportunidad era evaluar la situación y adecuar el plan, hacer las modificaciones necesarias pero sobre la marcha. No había tiempo de convocar a sus comandantes ni de reunirse en un salón de guerra ni nada de formalidades ni protocolos.

A cada momento, lo único que parecía guiarlo en esas horas tan trascendentales era un solo pensamiento: _"¿Qué haría Lisa en esta situación?"_ Rick se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había aprendido de ella, de sus estrategias de combate, de su capacidad reflexiva y su rapidez en la toma de decisiones. Eran cosas de las que él jamás se había percatado sino hasta esos momentos. Sí, ella había sido mucho más que una oficial superior para él en todo el tiempo que habían servido juntos en la RDF. Ella siempre había sido su maestra, su guía, su mentora… su amiga.

Rick había sabido desde el principio que utilizar a sus soldados prisioneros como carnada sería arriesgado y bastante peligroso. Pero él había apostado a ese plan y les había pedido a sus pilotos que actuaran con serenidad, con profesionalismo y con mucho corazón. La mayoría de ellos eran inexpertos y esa era su primera experiencia en combate, pero la inexperiencia se compensaba con su pasión y con la devoción que le demostraban al Mayor Comandante Hunter. Su plan había funcionado como si fuera un trabajo de relojería, de manera precisa y exacta. No se habían cometido errores, sus pilotos habían demostrado la madera de la que estaban hechos.

Y mientras los zentraedis se enfrentaban al supuesto grupo de rescate, el resto de los VF1 habían efectuado un ataque sorpresa por la retaguardia. Aquello había causado confusión en las tropas zentraedis. Sin dar tiempo a que las fuerzas rebeldes se reagruparan o reorganizaran, el Mayor Hunter había ordenado ataques simultáneos a diferentes objetivos. La organización rebelde había caído en el caos y aquello había facilitado la labor de los escuadrones de combate de la RDF. El caos que provocaron llegó a tales proporciones, que en una de las bases rebeldes los prisioneros fueron detenidos dentro de sus propios hangares, cuando buscaron refugio en ellos de los ataques ofensivos de los escuadrones VF1.

El Mayor Hunter se sentía orgulloso de lo que habían logrado pero aún más de la manera en cómo lo habían logrado. Tenía en los labios una sonrisa satisfecha y arrogante que simplemente no podía quitarse de encima.

- ¡Lisa, cuando te cuente todo lo que hicimos de seguro me vas a regañar por ser tan temerario y arriesgarme de esta manera! Pero hay veces en las que uno debe de ser agresivo¿no es así? En todo caso, lo único que quiero en estos momentos es estar contigo, preciosa… pensar en que voy a llegar a Ciudad Macross y tú no vas a estar ahí para recibirme es un poco triste. Pero al menos estaré en nuestra casa, en donde todos los rincones están impregnados de ti, amor. ¡Te extraño tanto, bonita! Por favor, apresúrate con tu misión… ¡Estoy contando los segundos que faltan para tenerte conmigo otra vez!

- Mayor Hunter, señor. – Un joven soldado apareció en la tienda de campaña y saludó militarmente. – El teniente Andrews me envía para informarle que la nave del GTU está por aterrizar, señor.

- Bien, gracias soldado. Puede retirarse.

El muchacho se cuadró ante Rick y salió de ahí. El mayor Hunter besó la fotografía de su prometida y la colocó dentro de su mochila. Se la echó al hombro y se dirigió trotando hasta la pista en donde el Skull Uno ya estaba listo para partir. Metió su mochila en el compartimiento del equipaje y miró a Max, quien en esos momentos inspeccionaba su Skull Dos.

- Que todos los pilotos estén listos para despegar, Max… voy a recibir a los delegados, pero no tardaré mucho.

- ¡A tus órdenes, jefe!

Rick se dirigió a la improvisada pista principal del la Base Amazonia. Ahí fue recibido por el teniente Andrews. Las luces intermitentes del avión que transportaba a los enviados del GTU ya era visible en el cielo nocturno. El Mayor Hunter aprovechó esos minutos para agradecer al teniente Andrews su ayuda, su colaboración y todas las atenciones que había tenido para con ellos durante su estancia en el Amazonas.

Minutos después el gigantesco avión del GTU aterrizó sin contratiempos y el personal de tierra de la base se apresuró a colocar las escalerillas de salida. El mayor Hunter y el teniente Andrews se acercaron para recibir a un hombre de mediana edad, vestido como si fuera a ir de safari, con una camisa blanca, un chaleco color caqui, botas altas, pantalones oscuros y un sombrero que hizo que Rick levantara la ceja. Aquel hombre se presentó como el delegado del GTU que estaría a cargo de la ahora misión diplomática en el Amazonas. Detrás de él aparecieron algunos otros delegados, todos con cargos bastante rimbombantes. Finalmente aparecieron los enviados zentraedis, todos ellos micronizados, quienes estarían en la zona como observadores.

El Mayor Hunter hizo un reporte rápido pero detallado de la operación y de los logros que se habían obtenido con ella. Enseguida les dijo que con aquello él terminaba con su comisión y que debía llevar a cabo sus nuevas órdenes, las cuáles eran llevar a sus pilotos de vuelta a casa. Los delegados agradecieron al mayor por sus atenciones, lo felicitaron por una misión exitosa y le desearon suerte en su vuelo de regreso Ciudad Macross. Todos comentaron lo impresionados que estaban con los resultados de aquella operación y por la manera tan precisa, contundente y limpia en la que se había llevado a cabo. Tanto los delegados del GTU como los zentraedis elogiaron el trabajo llevado a cabo por el Mayor Hunter y sus escuadrones de combate y lo motivaron a que siguiera adelante en su brillante carrera militar.

Poco después Rick apareció en la pista de vuelo en donde los 36 VF1 que habían participado en la Operación 4V ya estaban listos para partir a una orden del Mayor Hunter. Él abordó la cabina del Skull Uno y mientras se ajustaba su casco y revisaba sus sistemas, les ordenó un vuelo en formación por escuadrones. El Skull volaría a la vanguardia, el Azul volaría a babor y el Halcones a estribor. Si no había contratiempos y si el clima cooperaba, el Mayor Hunter calculaba que estarían aterrizando en Ciudad Macross antes del amanecer.

Así, en la oscuridad de la noche amazónica, los tres escuadrones de la RDF despegaron con rumbo a Ciudad Macross, sus siluetas oscuras camuflageadas contra el fondo de estrellas del hermoso cielo austral. ---

-

* * *

-

Les agradezco a todos una vez más el que hayan tenido la paciencia y la buena voluntad de seguirme hasta aquí en esta aventura llamada "_Horizontes de Luz_". Les agradezco sus palabras de apoyo, sus mensajes tan motivantes, sus comentarios, sus críticas, en fin… les agradezco el tiempo que le han dedicado a leer esta historia.

Quiero disculparme por estar bastante retrasada en contestar los e-mails que me han llegado de ustedes. Estas semanas han sido una extraña mezcla de trabajo, salidas, visitas al hospital, responsablidades que cumplir y muy poco tiempo para descansar. Pero prometo ponerme al día en cuanto me sea posible.

Es probable que la próxima semana no pueda subir la siguiente actualización, todo depende de qué tan fuerte esté la carga de trabajo. Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por tenerla lista como de costumbre, pero si tarda un poco en aparecer me disculpo por ello por adelantado.

Muchos de los eventos, situaciones, lugares, etc. que he estado utilizando en los últimos capítulos de HL pertenecen al universo de Macross. Algunos de ustedes me han hecho preguntas al respecto. Les recomiendo que lean alguna cronología de Macross, como la que encuentran en el _Macross Compendium_ o en otros lugares en línea. Es bastante interesante.

Y como siempre, un agradecimiento muy especial a todas las personas que siempre están a mi lado: Sara, Caty (mi tocaya de cumpleaños), Tere (¡Paisana!), Pau, Lily, Jessica, Lucy, Alex, Mikiaome, Gil, Yadira, Diel, Aideé, Paty, Jean (quien además escribió el review número 100 de HL) y todos los demás. ¡GRACIAS!

-

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	22. Un soldado, mi mundo entero

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**O o O**

* * *

-

**PARA EL MUNDO SÓLO UN SOLDADO… PARA MÍ, MI MUNDO ENTERO.**

**-**

El sol comenzaba a elevarse lentamente sobre Ciudad Macross, iluminando los edificios de la ciudad con suaves y cálidos tonos dorados. El cielo azul era surcado por algunas nubes blancas. Iba a ser un día caluroso, pero para Rick la temperatura era perfecta después del tiempo que había pasado en el calor húmedo y asfixiante de la selva amazónica.

Mientras un conductor lo llevaba a su casa en un jeep militar, el Mayor Hunter iba perdido en sus pensamientos. Se sentía completamente agotado y lo único que deseaba era darse un baño, meterse a la cama y dormir hasta que ya no pudiera más. Hacía un par de horas que habían aterrizado en la pista de la Base Prometheus, pero él había tenido que encargarse del papeleo antes de poder salir de la base. Sentía que no sería capaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo más. El conductor pareció entenderlo así, pues aceleró la velocidad del vehículo.

- En casa, sano y salvo. – Anunció después de unos minutos, deteniéndose frente a la casa del almirantazgo.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – Rick devolvió el saludo que el joven le ofrecía. – Vuelva a la base, soldado.

- Así lo haré, señor… ¡Bienvenido a casa!

Mientras el jeep se alejaba, Rick sonrió suavemente, casi con tristeza mientras observaba la casa… su casa. El hogar que compartía con Lisa Hayes. Las flores en su jardín delantero estaban en plena floración y aquello le daba a un aspecto apacible y acogedor a la casa. El canto de los pájaros entre las ramas de los árboles y el suave murmullo del viento entre las hojas parecían tener un efecto tranquilizante en el joven piloto.

- Bienvenido a casa… - Pensó. - ¡Se siente tan vacío y sin sentido si tú no estás aquí para recibirme, Lisa!

Mientras Rick entraba a la casa, no pudo evitar el recordar lo que había sentido cuando había tocado pista y había bajado del Skull Uno. Él sabía que ella no iría a recibirlo como siempre lo hacía, pero hasta que sucedió se dio cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba… de lo mucho que ella le hacía falta después de esa misión. Desde la época de la reconstrucción Lisa había hecho que el ir a recibirlo a la pista después de cada vuelo y cada misión se convirtiera casi en un ritual. ¡Había tantas cosas de ella que él aún daba por hecho!

- Yo te voy a ir a recibir el día que regreses. – Rick se desabrochó la chaqueta de su uniforme y se dirigió a la cocina. - ¡Dios, la casa se siente tan fría y vacía sin ti, amor!

El Mayor Hunter abrió el refrigerador e hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nada de comer, aunque de inmediato sonrió pensando en que la siempre precavida Lisa Hayes se había encargado de vaciar el refrigerador antes de irse, para que no fuera a encontrar comida echada a perder a su regreso. Abrió la alacena, sacó un paquete de galletas, lo abrió y se echó un puñado a la boca sin importarle el tiradero de boronitas que dejó por toda la barra de la cocina. Puso agua a calentar mientras seguía comiendo galletas a puños y después de tomó un café negro sin azúcar.

- Que rico desayuno… - Gruñó mientras se dirigía al baño, dejando un caminito de prendas de su uniforme detrás de él mientras caminaba.

Media hora más tarde salió del baño, vistiendo únicamente sus boxers y con una toalla alrededor de los hombros mientras que con el extremo de la misma se secaba el cabello ensortijado y rebelde de la mejor manera que podía. Se notaba agotado, delgado y su rostro se veía pálido y ojeroso. Arrojó la toalla mojada sobre un sillón de su habitación y acto seguido se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama. Sus ojos se cerraron y él suspiró profundamente. Estaba exhausto y sentía que las fuerzas simplemente ya no le daban para más.

- Es bueno estar en casa… - murmuró adormilado. – Pero me haces falta tú, Lisa…

Casi como por reflejo Rick alcanzó la almohada de ella y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola posesivamente. Escondió su rostro en ella y suspiró profundamente, tratando de llenarse los pulmones con ese aroma ya casi imperceptible de Lisa; quería embriagarse de ella, tenía sed de ella…

El Mayor Hunter se movió un poco en la cama, hasta encontrar una posición cómoda y comenzó a relajarse mientras su cuerpo se sentía pesado y su respiración se hacía profunda y rítmica. En pocos minutos se había quedado profundamente dormido, soñando con Lisa y con el momento en el que finalmente podrían estar juntos otra vez.

-

* * *

-

Cuando Rick finalmente abrió los ojos ya había oscurecido. Se movió un poco hasta que pudo mirar el despertador y se dio cuenta de que eran más de las ocho de la noche. Había dormido durante doce horas seguidas sin despertarse una sola vez. Se tendió de espaldas en la cama y se estiró perezosamente, murmurando algunas frases incomprensibles. Después se quedó inmóvil, clavando su vista en el techo y dejando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad.

- ¿Así era como me sentía antes, cuando ella no estaba conmigo? – Pensó. - ¿Cómo pude vivir con esta sensación durante tanto tiempo¡Dios, si Lisa no vuelve pronto me voy a volver loco¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella?

Un gruñido en su estómago hizo que sus reflexiones fueran cortas y que no profundizara demasiado en ellas. Se sentó en la cama y un segundo gruñido se escuchó tan fuerte que provocó la risa del piloto.

- ¡Ya voy, ya te oí¿Cómo no hacerlo? Bien… debe de haber algo decente que pueda comer. No tengo ganas de ir al supermercado a estas horas… tal vez pueda pedir una pizza o algo.

Cuando entró a la cocina se percató de inmediato de que sobre la mesa había una canasta con una nota encima. Levantó una ceja, bastante extrañado con aquello y miró alrededor cautelosamente, casi como si esperara que de pronto apareciera un fantasma. Se acercó despacio a la canasta y extendió su mano lentamente, temiendo que de dentro pudiera salir un monstruo o algún otro ser de pesadilla. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando leyó la nota que estaba sobre la canasta:

"_¡Hola primo! Espero que no te molestes de que me haya metido a tu casa. La almirante Hayes me dio una copia de las llaves en caso de emergencia mientras ustedes estaban lejos. Por cierto, dejo la copia aquí mismo sobre la mesa. Pensé que tendrías hambre, así que te traje algo de comer. La almirante me pidió que cuidara de ti en su ausencia y así lo voy a hacer. Descansa y ojalá podamos vernos mañana. ¡Los he extrañado mucho a los dos¡Me da mucho gusto tenerte de vuelta en casa, sano y salvo! Nos diste un buen susto. Cuídate mucho. Kelly."_

Rick sonrió agradecido y tomó el juego de llaves que estaban sobre la mesa para colocarlo junto con la nota en un cajón. Abrió la canasta y sacó de adentro varios recipientes que contenían una comida completa: sopa, un guisado, una guarnición de verduras, arroz con leche, incluso algunas frutas y un termo con limonada. También había una barra de pan integral hecho en casa y un recipiente pequeño con salsa. El Mayor no pudo evitar el soltar una risita mientras se sentaba a comer ávidamente la comida que su prima le había preparado.

- ¡Esa chiquilla es increíble! – Pensó. – De no haber sido por ella, no hubiera podido estar en comunicación con Lisa durante la misión… mañana pasaré a verla. Pero primero le voy a comprar un regalo.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Rick terminar su comida. Todo había estado delicioso y eso, junto con el hambre que traía, hizo que el Mayor literalmente lamiera los platos hasta dejarlos relucientes. Tenía tanta hambre que cuando la comida se terminó, decidió que el pan integral y la salsa eran todo un _delicatesen gourmet _en esos momentos.

Después de cenar salió al jardín trasero de la casa y fue a sentarse al lado de la alberca. La noche era tibia, oscura y estrellada. El silencio profundo, casi solemne de la noche era interrumpido solamente por el sonido de los grillos. Rick se recostó en una de las sillas al lado de la alberca y cruzó sus brazos debajo de su cabeza a manera de almohada. Sus ojos automáticamente buscaron la luna en el cielo y cuando la localizó, sus pensamientos volaron hacia Lisa.

- ¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos allá arriba, bonita? – Rick comenzó a sostener un diálogo mental con ella. - ¡Te he extrañado tanto! El tiempo que pasé en la selva fue una tortura… el clima era terrible, los bichos eran peor que los enemigos… fue mucho trabajo, mucha tensión y mucha responsabilidad. Pero yo creo que lo más difícil fue el estar sin ti, mi vida. ¡Lisa Hayes, no sabes cuanto te extraño!

Rick no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí contemplando la luna, pero estaba seguro que habían sido varias horas. Durante todo ese tiempo su mente no pudo dejar de pensar en Lisa y sólo en ella. No pensaba en nada en particular, simplemente recordaba eventos aislados, detalles sin importancia, recuerdos perdidos en lo más profundo de su mente que de pronto volvían a surgir.

Recordó la primera vez que habían ido a tomar un café juntos en el SDF-1 y por alguna razón pudo incluso recordar la ropa que Lisa llevaba puesta en esa ocasión y hasta el programa de televisión que él había visto después de que había vuelto a su barraca. Eran detalles tan simples y sencillos como el hecho de que en esa ocasión él se había percatado de que Lisa no había dejado marcas de lápiz labial en su taza… y es que luego supo que la almirante jamás usaba maquillaje. Su belleza era natural.

Aunque no podía negar que le encantaba que se pusiera brillo labial. No solo hacía relucir sus ya de por sí apetitosos labios, sino que además sabía muy bien. En alguna ocasión Lisa lo había regañado cuando lo había descubierto chupando el brillo labial sabor fresa que había encontrado en su bolso. Pero esa vez él había aprendido que definitivamente sabía mucho mejor servido directamente en los labios de la almirante.

Rick se rió al recordar aquellos detalles. Y es que eran esas pequeñas cosas tan cotidianas lo que hacían su relación tan verdadera y especial. Entre ellos todo era verdadero, no había lugar para pretensiones. Sus recuerdos eran reales, tangibles, sólidos. Eran sin duda los hilos que tejían su vida de pareja.

Él conocía pequeños detalles de Lisa que nadie más sabía y eso lo hacía sentir especial. Sabía que a ella le gustaba dormir con calcetines pues sus pies se enfriaban muy fácilmente… y aquello le daba la oportunidad perfecta a él de, juguetonamente en medio de la noche, tratar de quitarle el calcetín con su pie, cosa que le provocaba cosquillas. Aquello generalmente terminaba en una batalla campal que solo podía ser detenida por un beso… un beso que se convertía en una caricia y que irremediablemente los llevaba a—

Rick sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo emocionarse demasiado con aquellos pensamientos. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus labios e involuntariamente un suspiro escapó de su pecho.

Sabía que uno de los aromas favoritos de la almirante era el aroma de la flor de azar y que durante años había buscado infructuosamente un perfume con ese aroma. Rick se hizo la nota mental de tratar de encontrar uno para ella.

Sabía que cuando era pequeña y había estado en una escuela internado manejado por una estricta orden de religiosas, Lisa había adoptado como mascota a un pequeño ratón que compartía su habitación con ella. Y cuando una de las religiosas se había dado cuenta de ello, aquello se había convertido en toda una tragedia. Lisa había salvado al asustado ratoncito de la escoba asesina que se había convertido en un arma mortal en manos de aquella religiosa. La escena de Lisa, con el ratón en sus manos, corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela, aterrorizando a sus compañeras mientras era perseguida por una monja armada con una escoba hizo que Rick se riera en voz alta. Al final Lisa había logrado dejar libre al ratón en el jardín de la escuela, pero aquello le había valido un buen regaño y un reporte que su padre, el almirante Hayes había recibido con bastante buen humor.

Él también sabía que durante sus vacaciones navideñas, cuando tenía nueve años, una de las yeguas de su padre había dado a luz en los establos de la Residencia Hayes de manera imprevista. Incapaces de localizar al veterinario a esas horas de la madrugada, el almirante Hayes y Lisa habían ayudado al potrillo a nacer. Rick sonrió suavemente, sintiéndose enternecido al recordar la manera en cómo los ojos de Lisa se iluminaban y la sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios cada vez que le relataba esa historia. Él podía claramente imaginar a esa chiquilla de cabello color miel, con sus ojos brillando iluminados por la luz mortecina de una linterna ahí de pie en el establo, animando al potrillo recién nacido a que se pusiera de pie y alegrándose con cada pequeño progreso que el animalito lograba.

Rick suspiró profundamente y sintió una corriente de calor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo con cada nuevo recuerdo que se venía a su mente. Sabía que Lisa podía comerse toda la cosecha anual de fresas del mundo en una sola sentada, pero que no le gustaba comer melón. Sabía que le gustaba chupar limones, ya fuera con un poco de sal o un poco de azúcar, según se le antojara. Sabía que le gustaba escuchar música mientras trabajaba, pero música instrumental pues decía que de otra manera terminaba cantando las canciones y no se concentraba en su trabajo.

Además él mejor que nadie sabía que Lisa tenía una vena musical en ella… era una pianista excelente y él lo podía testificar porque él podía pasar horas y horas escuchándola tocar el piano, observándola mientras lo hacía pues le encantaba ver ese fuego que surgía desde lo más profundo de su corazón y se desbordaba en sus ojos cada vez que interpretaba alguna parte particularmente complicada de alguna melodía. Pero había más, porque Lisa, aunque jamás lo admitiría, tenía una hermosa voz… Rick sonrió al pensar en que él era probablemente la única persona que la había escuchado cantar con esa voz suave y musical que siempre lo hacía estremecerse de placer y de emoción.

Él sabía que ella tenía un viejo lapicero color plateado que su padre le había regalado cuando era niña y que a pesar de estar viejo, maltratado y algo descompuesto, era el lapicero que ella siempre utilizaba cuando quería escribir algo… sabía que Lisa siempre escribía sus notas al margen de cualquier reporte con ese lapicero y sabía que siempre utilizaba tinta negra para escribir. Jamás utilizaba tinta color azul… y tenía la manía de mordisquear las tapaderas de cuanto bolígrafo cayera en sus manos.

Sabía que le gustaba el jugo de arándano, que su bebida favorita era el jugo de manzana con agua mineral, que le gustaban los baguettes vegetarianos y el pastel de zanahoria, que tomaba su café – de preferencia latte – bastante dulce… sabía que Lisa odiaba levantarse temprano, a pesar de hacerlo todos los días. Que no podía dormir si su almohada no estaba perfectamente mullida y acojinada. Sabía cuál era la temperatura exacta del agua para su ducha matutina. Sabía que no le gustaba usar la ropa demasiado ajustada al cuerpo, que siempre guardaba sus llaves en el bolsillo derecho de su uniforme y su celular en el izquierdo, que una de sus golosinas favoritas eran los chocolates cubiertos con menta, que cuando jugaba ajedrez prefería las piezas negras… ¡En fin!

Quizás todas aquellas eran cosas superfluas, intrascendentales, detalles sin importancia pero para él significaban toda la diferencia del mundo. Eran cosas que él sabía… cosas que quizás nadie más había notado de ella… la manera en cómo sus ojos centellaban como abrazados por el fuego cuando se enojaba en contraste con la luz profunda y brillante que los iluminaba cuando sonreía. La manera en cómo las comisuras de sus labios temblaban y se curvaban ligeramente hacía arriba cada vez que ella intentaba hacerse la ofendida o pretender que estaba enojada con él, cuando en realidad la divertían sus ocurrencias. La manera en cómo se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar cuando estaba nerviosa… o la manera en cómo se mordía el labio inferior cuando trataba de seducirlo.

Rick sintió que su cuerpo se estremeció levemente al pensar en eso… la manera en cómo su cuerpo se sentía tan tibio y suave contra el suyo cuando la abrazaba. Cómo podía sentir su corazón latir desbocadamente cada vez que estaban cerca, la manera en cómo su pulso se aceleraba en su cuello cuando él la tocaba o la besaba. El suave ronroneo que producía en lo más profundo de su garganta cuando él la acariciaba… su aliento tibio sobre su piel cuando se acercaba a besarlo en el cuello, justo donde ella sabía que a él le gustaba. La manera en cómo sus manos lo tocaban, provocándole descargas eléctricas en todo el cuerpo y mariposas en el estómago.

El Mayor Hunter se sentó de golpe en la silla y suspiró frustradamente, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho mientras su mirada se clavaba en el agua tranquila y quieta de la alberca que tenía frente a él.

- ¡Si no vuelves pronto me voy a volver loco, Lisa! Ya quiero tenerte conmigo… hay tanto que quiero contarte… hay tanto que quiero decirte… pero sobre todo, deseo tanto estar contigo y simplemente… saber que estás aquí a mi lado.

Enseguida se puso de pie y regresó al interior de su casa. A pesar de todo lo que había dormido seguía sintiéndose cansado. Fue directamente al estudio, encendió la computadora y revisó su correo electrónico. Tenía muchos mensajes, pero todos eran oficiales… y no había ninguno de la única persona que le interesaba en esos momentos. Él sabía que después de la ayuda que le había proporcionado en la Operación 4V, Lisa ahora necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido y enfocar todas sus fuerzas a llevar a buen término su misión en la Base Apolo. No podía exigirle que se tomara el tiempo para escribirle.

Sin embargo él sí tenía todo el tiempo del mundo e iba a dedicar un buen rato a hacer algo que hacía tiempo no hacía: escribirle una carta de amor a su prometida.

- Más bien un e-mail de amor. – Se corrigió él mismo con una sonrisa. – Aunque siento que debo de comenzar por inventar una nueva palabra para definir lo que siento por ella… la palabra _amor_ ya se ha quedado demasiado corta para mí.

_---_

_¡Hola preciosa! _

_¿Sabes tú de quién son los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida? Porque en estos momentos no sabes lo que daría, TODO lo que daría por una mirada, por una sola mirada de esos ojos verdes, luminosos, transparentes como las gotas de la lluvia que se resbalan sobre las hojas de los árboles después de una tempestad de verano… esos ojos hermosos que pertenecen a la mujer a la que amo más que a mi vida._

_Lisa, tengo tus ojos clavados en mi alma, esos ojos color esmeralda que se han convertido en mi luz, en mi faro, en mi estrella polar. Lisa, te amo y quiero amarte para siempre, amarte como te amo ahora, como es mi destino amarte, hasta más allá de esta vida, si hay algo más allá de ella. _

_Lisa, tú fuiste la única mujer que quiso aceptar mi cariño, que tomó lo que ofrecía, que me entregó todo a cambio… solamente tú sabes cómo amarme, sólo tú me comprendes. Tú has estado a mi lado en esos momentos en los que nadie más quiso quedarse junto a mí. Eres mi todo, Lisa y yo te prometo que te daré una felicidad sin nombre, una felicidad cómo sólo la has soñado en tus sueños más íntimos, una felicidad que no puede ofrecerte nadie más… porque te amo con cada latido de mi corazón, con cada respiración, con cada parpadeo… Lisa, eres la sangre que corre por mis venas y el aire que respiro. _

_Regresa pronto amor, porque te extraño. Me he dado cuenta de que yo no sé vivir sin ti… no puedo vivir sin ti. Cuando no estás conmigo no sé a dónde voy. La soledad duele, amor. Sobre todo ahora que sé lo que se siente tenerte a mi lado. Ya no tenemos por qué estar solos o separados, Lisa. ¿Sabes? Llegue a la casa, a nuestra casa pero todo se siente frío, silencioso, oscuro, vacío sin ti. Me doy cuenta de que eres tú quien hace que estas cuatro paredes se conviertan en ese refugio cálido y acogedor que tanto amo. Eres tú quien convierte esta casa en un hogar. _

_Lisa amor, sé que cometí muchos errores y sé que tuve muchos temores… pero tú jamás me dejaste, siempre te quedaste a mi lado aún y cuando tenías todos los motivos del mundo para alejarte y dejarme solo. Nunca lo hiciste y eso es algo que jamás podré entender pero que jamás dejaré de agradecerte. Tenía frío amor, mucho frío y mucho miedo. Me sentía confundido, traicionado, solo, malherido… no lo sé. Lisa, lo que sí sé es que tú llegaste a mi vida y jamás me abandonaste. Tú siempre fuiste mi luz, mi estrella, mi rumbo… Lisa, yo jamás hubiera podido sobrevivir sin ti durante estos años._

_Tú me curaste todas mis heridas, tú me enseñaste que hay mucho por qué vivir, que hay grandes cosas por las cuales vale la pena luchar. Tú me hiciste ver el mundo desde otro punto de vista, me hiciste renacer, me hiciste… en pocas palabras me hiciste vivir, Lisa. Durante muchos años viví en un mundo de sombras, de oscuridad y de fantasmas y tú me sacaste de él. _

_Es tarde y supongo que todavía estoy un poco cansado y que este mensaje tal vez no tiene mucho sentido pero Lisa, amor… solo te pido que te quedes siempre a mi lado, que jamás me abandones y que nunca, por favor nunca dejes de amarme. _

_¡Regresa pronto, mi cielo! Tu piloto rebelde te está esperando con ansia y desesperación. ¡Te amo, hermosa! Jamás olvides que eres mi vida entera. Te mando un beso como preludio a todos los que te están esperando aquí en casa, amor. ¡TE AMO!_

_Tu piloto que te adora y que está loco por ti._

_Rick Hunter."_

_---_

Rick leyó el correo electrónico que acababa de escribir y antes de enviarlo besó la punta de su dedo y la colocó contra la pantalla. Sabía que aquello era absurdo y hasta tonto, pero no pudo resistir el impulso de hacerlo. Enseguida oprimió la tecla "enviar" y observó por varios minutos el mensaje que apareció en la pantalla dejándole saber que su e-mail había sido enviado. Cerró el programa y suspiró profundamente al observar la fotografía de Lisa que tenía de papel tapiz en su computadora.

- ¡Tan hermosa como siempre, almirante Hayes! – Sonrió mientras recorría el contorno del rostro de Lisa con su dedo. - ¡Dios, es preciosa!

El Mayor Hunter ladeó la cabeza para observar aquella fotografía con atención. ¿Era posible que jamás se hubiera percatado de lo hermosa que realmente era Lisa? Era cierto que desde el principio él siempre la consideró una mujer bastante atractiva y bonita pero… súbitamente al ver aquella fotografía sintió como si jamás hubiera observado con atención los rasgos finos y perfectos de su rostro. ¡Lisa Hayes no era una mujer, era un ángel… o aún más, una diosa!

- ¡La necesito tanto! – Rick gruñó, poniéndose de pie al tiempo que apagaba la computadora y salía del estudio.

El piloto fue directamente al cuarto de la televisión y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá. Los siguientes 45 minutos los pasó cambiando de canal cada 20 segundos, sin realmente interesarse en ningún programa. Finalmente comenzó a ver un documental sobre los inicios de la aviación. Pero más que verlo simplemente dejó que sus ojos se clavaran en las imágenes que aparecían en la pantalla mientras que su mente volaba muy lejos…en esos momentos, pensó mientras sonreía divertido, sí se podía decir que andaba en la luna.

Poco a poco comenzó a adormecerse, arrullado por el sonido de la televisión. Por más esfuerzos que hizo por mantener sus párpados abiertos, estos finalmente se volvieron demasiado pesados y se cerraron definitivamente, haciéndolo caer en un sueño profundo del cuál no despertaría por resto de la noche.

-

* * *

-

Rick estaba soñando que un pato estaba parado en su almohada picándole la cabeza de una manera tan fuerte que el sonido retumbaba por toda la habitación… y después graznaba alcanzando tantos decibeles que lastimaba sus oídos… para después gritar su nombre…

- ¿Los patos hablan? – Refunfuñó el piloto entre sueños, escondiendo su rostro en los cojines del sillón. - ¡Y tienen la voz de Max!

Rick abrió los ojos de golpe. La luz del día entraba a raudales por la ventana y la televisión aún estaba encendida. Había un programa matutino de cocina. El mayor Hunter se sentó en el sofá y se talló la cabeza que le dolía bastante, mientras se percataba de que alguien estaba de hecho tocando el timbre, golpeando la puerta y gritando su nombre simultáneamente.

- ¡Max! – Gruñó poniéndose de pie. - ¡YA VOY, YA VOY¡DEJA DE HACER TANTO RUIDO!

Mientras decía eso, Rick había entrado a su habitación para ponerse unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta bastante deslavada con el escudo del Escuadrón Skull al pecho. Se alisó un poco el cabello y fue a abrir la puerta. El rostro sonriente de Max apareció de inmediato del otro lado.

- ¡Buenos días, jefe! – Su amigo entró a la casa. - ¿Cómo dormiste¡Dios santo, Rick¿Qué sucedió aquí? No puedo creerlo, te dejamos un día solo en tú casa y esto parece zona de desastre.

Rick miró a su alrededor. Las diferentes piezas de su uniforme estaban regadas camino al baño, la cocina estaba llena de trastes sucios y migajas de pan y galletas por todos lados; los cojines de la sala de televisión estaban en el suelo y él sabía que en su habitación la cama estaba sin tender. Se sonrojó un poco y se rascó la cabeza sintiéndose apenado.

- A Lisa no le va a gustar esto. – Max canturreó esas palabras.

- Voy a limpiar la casa hoy¿De acuerdo? Ayer estaba muy cansado.

- ¿Y cuando estás cansado te dedicas a hacer tiradero?

Rick gruñó y le tiró un golpe a Max que él esquivó, riendo divertido y dirigiéndose a la cocina para inspeccionar los daños.

- Bueno, veo que por lo menos comiste algo… pero Rick, tienes que ir a comprar despensa. Cuando Lisa llegue va a estar hambrienta y tú, como el perfecto caballero que eres, debes recibirla con una buena cena.

- Sí, lo sé… aunque ni siquiera sé cuándo va a llegar.

Rick se sentó en la barra y recibió la taza térmica que su amigo le extendía.

- Negro y sin azúcar. – Max le informó. – Pasé por el supermercado camino acá, sabía que te iba a encontrar dormido y en ayunas.

- Gracias Max. ¿Cómo están ustedes¿Descansaron un poco?

- Sí… - Max se sentó en otro de los bancos. – Me sentí un poco culpable ayer pero no fuimos a recoger a Dana sino hasta la noche. Miriya y yo llegamos a dormir, estábamos agotados.

- Te entiendo… yo también lo estaba. – Rick bostezó. – Pero todo salió bien, Max. Quiero agradecerte por toda tu ayuda durante la misión, yo sé que sin ustedes las cosas jamás hubieran funcionado tan bien como lo hicieron.

- Fue trabajo de equipo, como siempre. – Max se encogió de hombros y sonrió con esa humildad que era tan característica de él. - ¿Hablaste con el General Martín?

- Brevemente… me envió a casa a descansar. Lo único que hice fue entregarle un reporte preliminar, pero no me tomó más de media hora, fue rápido.

- Bueno, los altos mandos deben de estar bastante complacidos con nuestra misión. Me parece que cumplimos los objetivos primarios… y dimos un poco más.

- Así fue. Sinceramente espero que esta haya sido nuestra última batalla de este tipo. Creo que es momento de luchar hombro con hombro por una convivencia pacífica en la Tierra, no de estar peleando unos contra otros.

- Yo también lo espero así, hermano… por el bien de todos.

Se hizo un breve silencio que fue roto por Max.

- ¿Entonces no sabes cuándo va a volver Lisa?

Rick negó con la cabeza y Max no pudo evitar el sonreír al verlo tan melancólico y deprimido. Le dio un par de palmadas afectuosas en la espalda que hicieron que el mayor Hunter casi se atragantara con el café que estaba tomando.

- ¡No te preocupes, Rick! Ella va a volver pronto… al menos te dará tiempo de limpiar este desastre… en serio¿Cómo te las arreglaste para hacer semejante tiradero en tan poco tiempo?

- ¡Hey, ya te dije que voy a limpiar! – Rick se defendió. – Y espero que tengas razón… voy a ir a la base, espero que pueda comunicarme con ella. ¡Demonios Max, yo no sé por qué la extraño tanto!

- Porque estás enamorado de ella, solo por eso.

- Sí, esa es la única explicación posible… - Rick suspiró. – Anoche estuve pensando en muchas cosas¿sabes?

- ¿Sobre Lisa?

- Sobre ella, sobre nosotros… nuestra relación… sobre Karl Riber.

Max se sorprendió al escuchar a su amigo mencionar ese nombre. De hecho, era la primera vez en su vida que recordaba haberlo escuchado de los labios del mayor Hunter. Levantó su ceja con curiosidad y observó a Rick que estaba jugando nerviosamente con el vaso térmico que traía en las manos.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo que volvieran los fantasmas del pasado, jefe?

- No, no volvieron… él está muerto y así se va a quedar para siempre. Es solo que… me da mucho coraje, eso es todo.

- ¿Por qué? Él no representa ninguna amenaza para ti, Rick. Además Lisa ya superó esa etapa de su vida desde hace mucho tiempo y si tienes dudas sobre ella¡Por Dios santo! Si solo hace falta ver la manera en cómo ella te mira, con tanta adoración y tanto amor, Rick… sinceramente, fuera de Miriya, jamás había visto a una mujer tan absolutamente enamorada de un hombre.

- ¡Hoy te levantaste bastante modesto, Max! – Rick se rió.

- Es la verdad. – El comandante Sterling se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita. Su comentario había logrado romper la tensión del momento. – Bien… entonces ¿cuál es el problema con Riber?

- El problema es… Max¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que he extrañado a Lisa todos estos días que hemos estado separados? Yo no sé, tal vez estoy exagerando pero… pero Max, te juro que hay momentos en los que incluso me cuesta trabajo respirar… pienso en ella y siento algo aquí adentro, - Rick se comenzó a frotar el pecho con desesperación. – Algo que duele… algo que… ¡No lo sé! Y hemos estado separados por ¿cuánto? Dos semanas tal vez…

- Sí, algo así. Pero es que la amas, Rick… por eso te sientes así. Yo me siento igual cuando Miriya no está conmigo, incluso cuando nos tocan diferentes turnos de patrullaje y tengo que pasar la noche o el día solo, siento lo mismo que tú describes… ¡Ya me imagino lo que debe de ser para ti estar sin Lisa! Pero recuerda el viejo proverbio que dice que la ausencia vuelve al corazón más cariñoso. – Max le guiñó el ojo a su amigo.

- Sí… - Rick sonrió soñadoramente, pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza, enfocándose nuevamente en su punto anterior. – Lo que quiero decir es que… ¿Cómo pudo Riber largarse a la Base Sara de Marte y dejar a Lisa abandonada en la Tierra de la manera como lo hizo? Max, eso no es amor… si él la hubiera amado, si realmente la hubiera amado no hubiera soportado esa separación… y las semanas se convirtieron en meses, los meses se convirtieron en años… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo Riber allá?

- No lo sé. – Max respondió honestamente.

- Pues lo que haya sido… el amor no soporta ese tipo de separación. A él jamás le importó Lisa… y ella lo amaba, Max… ¡Eso es lo que más me duele! Pensar que mientras él estaba lejos, encargándose de sus cosas, ella estaba aquí, soñando con un amor que no existía… luchando día a día por poder llegar a ser una oficial del ejército que pudiera ser enviada a Marte… Max… yo… ¡Argh!

Rick trituró la taza térmica y la arrojó al bote de basura. Se notaba bastante afectado con todo eso. Max lo observó por unos minutos en silencio. El mayor respiraba entrecortadamente y sus mejillas se habían enrojecido.

- Es cosa del pasado, Rick… además, lo que Lisa haya hecho en ese entonces no lo hizo por Riber… quizás pensó que era por él, pero el destino era otro. Ella entró a la Academia, fue la mejor de su clase, se graduó con honores y entró a servir a la RDF no por Riber… sino porque el destino había decidido que ese era el camino que ella debía seguir para llegar hasta a ti.

Rick sintió los ojos llenos de lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Desde el día anterior se había sentido muy sentimental y no sabía por qué. Asintió levemente con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Max suspiró y siguió hablando.

- Además las cosas no fueron muy diferentes contigo, jefe… no quiero ser el abogado del diablo pero ¿no te has puesto a pensar que tu relación con Minmei fue bastante similar a la que Lisa tuvo con Riber? Ella también fue un espejismo, alguien quien te abandonó por seguir una carrera, que jamás dejó que tú fueras parte de su vida… que te dejó a la deriva, tanto como Riber dejó a Lisa… tú decidiste ser un piloto de combate porque deseabas protegerla¿no es así? Tanto como Lisa decidió ser una oficial del ejercito para ir a Marte… los dos estaban corriendo tras fantasmas… detrás de personas que ya habían hecho una vida de la cual ustedes ya no eran parte.

El mayor Hunter hizo un gesto de dolor al darse cuenta de que su amigo, como siempre, tenía razón en sus palabras. Max siguió hablando:

- Ella se fue, desapareció de tu vida durante años… ¿no fue así? A ella tampoco le importó el dejarte atrás… ¿Y regresó diciendo que te amaba?

Max hizo un ruido con su garganta que era clara muestra del desprecio que sentía por la Señorita Macross y por lo que le había hecho a su hermano. Luego puso su mano en el hombro de Rick, dándole un apretón cariñoso.

- Pero ese era tú camino, Rick… el camino que te llevó hasta ella, hasta Lisa Hayes… el amor de tu vida.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rick cuando miró a su amigo, quien también le sonreía. El mayor puso su mano sobre la que Max mantenía en su hombro y le dio un apretón fraternal.

- ¿Siempre eres tan filosófico Sterling o fue algo que desayunaste?

Max se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

- Yo sólo quería asegurarme de que siguieras vivo… sin Lisa en los alrededores alguien tiene que cuidarte¿No? Ahora que veo que todavía respiras y pataleas puedo ir a comprar la despensa que necesito para preparar la comida… vamos a comer un poco tarde porque ya casi es medio día. Pero te esperamos por ahí como a las cuatro, Rick. ¡No llegues tarde porque te puedes quedar sin comer!

El Mayor Hunter sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Ahí nos veremos, comandante Sterling! A las 1600 horas en el sector designado.

- ¡Entendido! – Max abrió la puerta de la casa. - ¡Ah y una cosa más! Si yo fuera tú me encargaría de este desorden ahora mismo… tómelo como una sugerencia, Mayor Hunter.

Max le guiñó el ojo a su amigo y Rick se rió divertido. Cuando la puerta se cerró y él estuvo solo otra vez, suspiró aliviado y comenzó a lavar los trastes sucios. Jamás entendería la manera que Max tenía para poner siempre las cosas en perspectiva cuando él se sentía confundido. ¡Tenía tanto por qué sentirse agradecido en su vida! Tenía un buen trabajo, tenía una posición económica holgada, tenía salud, tenía amigos… no, más que amigos eran su familia… y tenía el amor de Lisa Hayes.

Las cosas definitivamente no podrían ser mejores en su vida.

-

* * *

-

El Mayor Hunter entró a la oficina de la almirante Hayes y fue recibido por un grito fuerte y penetrante que literalmente le provocó dolor físico en sus oídos y una risa sincera mientras recibía a su prima, la sargento Hickson, que ya se había dejado ir a abrazarlo con fuerza.

- ¡RICK! – Lo saludó efusiva. - ¡Me da tanto gusto que estés de regreso!

- A mí también me da gusto verte, Kelly... toma, esto es para ti.

Rick le entregó a su prima un regalo, al tiempo que sonreía agradecido.

- ¿Me trajiste algo del Amazonas?- Kelly preguntó divertida. - ¡No sabía que había centros comerciales por aquellos rumbos!

- Lo siento, prima. Si hubiera sabido que querías un regalo del Amazonas entonces te hubiera traído una boa constrictor o alguna mascota de esas tiernas y adorables que abundan por allá. Esto, por desgracia, viene de la Plaza Macross.

Kelly se rió, agradecida y emocionada y se apresuró a abrir el regalo que su primo le había dado, el cuál resultó ser una colección completa de películas en DVD que Rick sabía que a su prima le gustaban pero que no tenía. El recordaba lo que era tener que vivir con el salario de un sargento, así que decidió que su prima merecía un regalito de esa naturaleza.

- ¡Rick...! Estas películas...

- Sé que las querías, Kelly... no es mucho, pero es mi manera de agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste. No sé que hubiéramos hecho sin ti. El que me hayas mantenido en contacto con Lisa... – Los ojos de Rick se humedecieron un poco. – Significó mucho para mí... ¡Gracias Kelly!

- Fue un placer. – Kelly le dio un abrazo a su primo. – La almirante estaba muy triste sin ti, Rick. Esos días que estuvo aquí después de que tú te fuiste... ¡Te extrañaba mucho! Me invitó a dormir a su casa dos noches... fueron noches sólo para chicas, porque Danita también estaba ahí.

Rick sonreía al escuchar las palabras de su prima. Aquella sensación de pertenencia, de saber que había gente a su alrededor que lo quería, que tenía una familia... aquellos sentimientos lo embargaban y lo hacían sentirse el hombre más afortunado del planeta.

- ¿No hay fecha todavía para el regreso de Lisa? – Rick preguntó ansioso.

- No, pero puedo hablar al cuartel general del GTU y solicitar información al respecto.

- Te agradecería si pudieras hacerlo.

Kelly ya estaba de vuelta en su escritorio y estaba haciendo una llamada. Rick sonrió y miró por la ventana, desde donde se tenía una vista panorámica de la Base Prometheus. El mayor Hunter se percató de que los trabajos de readecuación y la construcción de nuevos edificios en aquella base a la sombra de los restos del SDF-1 estaban casi completados. No pasaría mucho antes de que se estuvieran abriendo las nuevas secciones y la base fuera cien por ciento funcional otra vez, como en los viejos tiempos. La voz de Kelly lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Rick, en el GTU me informan que el vuelo de regreso de la Base Lunar Apolo de la almirante Hayes está programado para dentro de dos días.

- _¿Dos días? _– Rick suspiró frustrado. - ¿Por qué me hacen esto¡Dos días es mucho tiempo!

Kelly asintió. Ella también extrañaba mucho a Lisa así que podía imaginar cuánto la extrañaba Rick. Sin duda la almirante era una persona a la que se echaba de menos, era alguien cuya presencia se extrañaba cuando ella no estaba alrededor.

- ¡En fin! – Rick se dirigió a la puerta. – Voy a estar en mi oficina, Kelly. Quiero adelantar mis reportes de la misión antes de que Maistroff comience a torturarme con eso.

- Pero se supone que los participantes de la Operación 4V están de permiso hasta la próxima semana. Deberías ir a casa y descansar, Rick.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo estar en la casa... se siente muy fría y sola sin ella.

- Comprendo.

- Además... – Los ojos del piloto resplandecieron. – Kelly, quiero llevar a Lisa de vacaciones... quiero sacarla de aquí un rato, que se relaje y descanse. Estaba pensando en tomarnos una semana de descanso... ¿Crees que sea posible?

- ¡Tú déjamelo a mi, primo! Yo me encargo de su agenda. – Kelly le guiñó el ojo de una manera cómplice y traviesa que lo hizo reír.

- Es bueno tenerte como su asistente¿sabes? Por eso quiero adelantar trabajo, para poder dedicarme a Lisa en cuanto ella regrese. Por cierto, voy a ir a comer a casa de los Sterling hoy. ¿Te gustaría ir a comer con nosotros? Estoy seguro de que a Dana le encantará verte.

- ¿En serio? – Kelly sonrió. - ¡Me encantaría!

- Bien, entonces paso por ti a las cuatro de la tarde. Creo que es justo que ahora yo te alimente a ti - con la comida de Max -, después de la cena de anoche.

Rick le guiñó un ojo a su prima y salió de la oficina de la almirante. Kelly lo miró y de inmediato sacó la agenda de Lisa. No sabía cómo lo haría, pero iba a dejarle una semana libre a su almirante porque sabía que tanto ella como su primo se lo merecían... se lo habían ganado a pulso.

-

* * *

-

El día transcurrió miserablemente lento para el Mayor Hunter. Se había encerrado en su oficina y había pasado horas trabajando en su reporte. Sabía que en cuanto Lisa llegara sería lo primero que le solicitarían y quería tenerlo listo, porque cuando la almirante pusiera un pie sobre la pista de la Base Prometheus, él pensaba en dedicarse única y exclusivamente a ella y ningún reporte se interpondría en su camino.

Había ido al control de comunicaciones un par de veces en el transcurso del día, intentando inútilmente obtener comunicación con la almirante Hayes. En ambas ocasiones le habían informado que la almirante estaba ocupada en reuniones y no podían pasarle llamadas. Aquello era frustrante para el piloto, aunque comprendía que Lisa debía ponerse al corriente en su trabajo y que si mantenía ese ritmo era simplemente porque quería volver pronto a Ciudad Macross.

- ¡Demonios, pero la extraño tanto! – Refunfuñaba el Mayor en voz baja. - ¿Por qué siento como si no pudiera siquiera respirar¡Lisa Hayes, me estás asesinando lentamente con tu ausencia!

Lo que Rick pudo hacer mientras estaba en el control de comunicaciones fue hablar con el General Martín, quien se había comunicado para pedir algunos datos que necesitaban en el cuartel general del GTU pero se había alegrado al encontrar al Mayor Hunter presente. Hablaron durante varios minutos de los pormenores de la misión y de la estrategia que se había seguido. El general felicitó al mayor y le dijo que el día que tuviera que presentar su reporte él estaría presente.

Rick decidió que aquel era un buen momento para pedirle al general un favor personal y aunque no era común que él lo hiciera, en esa ocasión le pareció no sólo preciso sino hasta necesario.

- General Martín, después de todo lo que ha sucedido en estas semanas yo estaba pensado si sería posible—bueno, usted sabe que Li—que la Almirante Hayes regresa de su misión en dos días.

- Así es, mayor. Y tanto yo como el consejo estamos muy interesados en recibir sus reportes. Su proyecto de emigración espacial es ambicioso pero nos ha interesado. Claro que siempre existe una fracción de corte más duro y tradicionalista dentro del consejo, pero yo confío en que podamos convencerlos de la importancia y trascendencia de la misión que la almirante propone. ¡Usted debe de estar muy orgulloso de ella, mayor!

- ¡No se imagina cuánto, general!

- Bien… ¿Qué era lo que quería decirme?

- Es que yo… bueno, sé que Lisa volverá cansada después de todo lo que ha tenido que hacer allá arriba. Usted sabe que su ayuda fue crucial para el resultado final de la operación 4V. Las imágenes de satélite que teníamos resultaron de muy poca ayuda. Sugiero general, que se lleve a consejo la necesidad que tenemos de reestablecer un buen sistema de telecomunicaciones. Pienso que es prioritario.

- Lo es, mayor. ¿Es eso lo que me quería pedir?

- Oh… no, esa fue sólo una sugerencia… yo—bueno, si fuera posible, preferiría que el trasbordador que traerá a la almirante de regreso a la Tierra pudiera aterrizar aquí, en la Base Prometheus y no en el campo espacial del GTU en Ciudad Monumento.

El general estudió el rostro de Rick por unos momentos y el joven mayor se sintió un poco intimidado, aunque guardó su compostura y su rostro adquirió su mejor expresión marcial. Después de un momento el general Martín asintió.

- No hay problema, mayor. La almirante regresará bastante cansada y no creo que sea agradable para ella tener que volar de Monumento a Macross después de su vuelo espacial. Así que considérelo un hecho. Yo mismo giraré la orden de que el trasbordador aterrice en la pista de Prometheus.

- ¡Muchas gracias, general Martín! – Los ojos de Rick brillaron profundamente y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- He escuchado que los trabajos de adecuación de la base militar en Ciudad Macross han sido casi completados. Eso es bueno porque necesitamos que las instalaciones estén en óptimas condiciones. Después de todo ya han pasado seis meses desde el ataque suicida de Khyron.

- Seis meses… - Rick susurró. - ¡El tiempo vuela!

- Sí, así es mayor… y discúlpeme si me inmiscuyo en cosas que no son de mi incumbencia pero… ¿Usted y la almirante—ya tienen fecha para su boda?

Rick sonrió, pero se sonrojó profundamente y comenzó a tallarse la nariz en un gesto que era muy suyo cuando estaba nervioso.

- No… aún no, señor. Pero pienso encargarme de eso en cuanto la almirante regrese.

- ¡Hágalo Hunter! Un consejo de alguien que le lleva muchos años de ventaja: a una mujer como la almirante Hayes no debe dejarla escapar.

Rick soltó una carcajada y asintió a las palabras del general.

- ¡Jamás lo haré, señor! Cuente con ello.

- Bien, en ese caso, los veré muy pronto en Ciudad Macross, Mayor Hunter. ¡Bienvenido a casa y felicidades por una misión cumplida exitosamente!

- ¡Muchas gracias, general! – Rick le hizo un saludo militar antes de dar por terminada aquella conversación.

Minutos después salió del control de comunicaciones y regresó a su oficina. Aún tenía poco más de una hora antes de que tuviera que ir por Kelly para ir a casa de los Sterling. Rick se sentó frente a la pantalla de su computadora, observándola sin realmente ver nada en particular. Estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos.

De pronto un "_beep_" proveniente de la computadora lo alertó y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro cuando vio un cuadro de texto anunciándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada. Cuando vio que aquel e-mail era de Lisa, su corazón comenzó a hacer piruetas en su pecho.

- ¡Ábrete, ábrete… date prisa, maldita sea! – Rick comenzó a murmurar mientras esperaba que el mensaje apareciera en pantalla.

Cuando lo hizo, el mayor soltó una risita emocionada, aunque se decepcionó un poco al percatarse de que Lisa había escrito muy poco. Aún así comenzó a leer ávidamente aquellas palabras, bebiéndolas desesperadamente y saboreando cada una de ellas como si fueran gotas de miel.

---

"_¡Hola amor! _

_¿Cómo está el piloto más maravilloso, apuesto, valiente, arrojado, inteligente y adorable de toda la RDF¡Yo sé cómo está! En estos momentos está haciendo una cara rara porque se ofendió de que le dijera que es adorable… pero ¿sabes qué¡Lo eres! Irremediablemente lo eres."_

---

Rick detuvo su lectura pues se estaba riendo. No sabía por qué, pero era como si pudiera escuchar a Lisa pronunciando esas palabras justo en su oído. Se acomodó en su silla y siguió leyendo casi desesperadamente:

---

"_Amor, no sabes el gusto que me da saber que estás de vuelta en Ciudad Macross, sano y salvo. El saber que estás ahí hace que me sienta tranquila y confiada. ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! Y me siento tan orgullosa de ti que no puedo ni siquiera decirte cuanto lo estoy… siempre supe que tu llegarías muy lejos, mi vida. Ahora me doy cuenta de que mis corazonadas siempre fueron correctas. ¡Te amo!_

_Sé que me has llamado, me han informado de ello los oficiales de comunicaciones. Pero he estado encerrada en juntas o llevando a cabo algunas inspecciones. ¡Ya quiero volver a tu lado! Supongo que ya te fue notificado que voy a llegar en un par de días. ¡Tengo tantas ganas de verte y estar contigo, mi vida! Pero ya falta muy poco. _

_Rick, leí el correo electrónico que me enviaste y no me avergüenza el decirte que mientras lo leía comencé a llorar sin poder controlarme. ¡Vas a pagar por ello, Hunter! Pero supongo que conociéndome tan bien como me conoces en estos momentos podrás imaginarte la sonrisa que tengo en los labios. ¡Te amo, Rick! Y cuando vuelva a casa pienso demostrártelo de todas las maneras que se me ocurran. _

_Quisiera poder escribir más, pero debo de volver a la sala de juntas. ¡Hay tanto que quiero contarte y tanto que quiero escuchar de ti, Rick! Pero en dos días nos veremos. Por favor cuídate mucho y descansa, que bien que te lo mereces. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos y todo, todo mi amor. ¡Eres mi vida, Rick Hunter! Jamás lo olvides. _

_Siempre tuya, Lisa Hayes."_

---

Rick suspiró profundamente cuando acabó de leer aquel e-mail y se apresuró a responderle. Pasó más de media hora contándole los pormenores de su día. Le escribió sobre la cena que Kelly le había preparado la noche anterior, sobre los DVDs que le había regalado a su prima, sobre algunas partes de la conversación que había sostenido con el General Martín ese día, de la comida que tenía con los Sterling… le habló de las cosas cotidianas que estaba viviendo. Le dijo cuanto la extrañaba y lo impaciente que estaba por verla otra vez… y terminó con un párrafo bastante privado en el que le detallaba las cosas que pensaba hacer con ella una vez que la tuviera entre sus brazos otra vez.

Rick se rió divertido al imaginar el rostro de Lisa cuando leyera aquel último párrafo. Seguramente la sorprendería. Él mismo se sentía sorprendido al pensar en lo abierto que podía ser con ella… sobre todo considerando que hasta hacía unos cuantos meses le era tan difícil externar sus sentimientos. Ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes. El amor que sentía por Lisa había significado para él toda la diferencia del mundo.

Una vez que el mensaje fue enviado, Rick recogió sus cosas y salió de su oficina. Kelly ya lo estaba esperando en una banca justo afuera del edificio del almirantazgo cuando él pasó por ahí. Se dirigieron a la Freelander en el estacionamiento, hablando de cosas sin importancia y antes de llegar a la casa de los Sterling el mayor Hunter hizo una parada en el supermercado, para llevar algo y no llegar con las manos vacías. Al final Kelly y él regresaron a la camioneta con todo un cargamento de fruta y algunos dulces para la bebita y ya sin paradas se dirigieron a la casa de Max y Miriya.

-

* * *

-

Como siempre, la comida de Max resultó ser de primera calidad y abundante. Cuando Rick y Kelly habían llegado a la casa de los Sterling, la mesa ya estaba puesta y esperando por ellos. Los cuatro amigos habían comido con gran apetito y compartiendo una conversación relajada y amistosa. Habían terminado hablando de varias anécdotas divertidas que habían sucedido durante la Operación 4V y para la hora del postre, la conversación ya se había dirigido hacia el mayor Hunter.

- Maximilian me dijo que te estabas dedicando a destruir tu casa, Rick. – Miriya comentó, mientras tomaba una taza de café. – ¿Sabes? Deberías de encontrar métodos menos complicados de deshacerte de la tensión sexual reprimida que traes encima.

Rick casi se atragantó con su café cuando escuchó a Miriya decir aquello. Kelly se sonrojó, pero no pudo evitar el reír divertida, mientras Max le palmeaba la espalda a su amigo y se reía abiertamente de todo aquello.

- En primer lugar y no estoy destruyendo mi casa. – Rick le lanzó una mirada asesina a Max. – Y además ya la limpié… ¡Todo está inmaculado!

- ¡Que exagerado! – Max se rió aún más. - ¡Inmaculado! Lo siento mucho jefe, pero esa palabra realmente no va contigo.

- ¡Max Sterling! – Rick le lanzó una mirada precautoria. – Y en segundo lugar, Miriya… yo no…

El mayor Hunter se detuvo al darse cuenta de que era demasiado penoso para él seguir con aquella conversación. Pero la siempre discreta guerrera Meltran ya estaba hablando otra vez.

- Es que sinceramente yo jamás he comprendido que es lo que sucede con la almirante y contigo, Rick… cuando Max y yo nos conocimos decidimos que nos amábamos y nos casamos a los pocos días… ¡Lisa y tú se han conocido por mucho más tiempo que Max y yo! Ambos se aman, ya han llevado a cabo todos los rituales de cortejo y apareamiento… ¿Por qué algo tan simple como un trámite legal como lo es una boda está tardando tanto entre ustedes?

Rick se había sonrojado aún más profundamente con las palabras de Miriya y claro, Max y Kelly reían aún más fuerte con esos nuevos comentarios y la reacción de Rick.

- Creo que es un poco… inapropiado el reducir todo esto a simples rituales de cortejo y—bueno, - Rick se aclaró la garganta. – Además… bueno… sé que ha sido un poco tardado pero si de mi fuera yo ya me hubiera casado con ella desde hace tiempo. Es solo que el trabajo y todo lo que hemos tenido que hacer han hecho que las cosas se compliquen bastante… pero—

- ¿Pero? – Max lo interrogó. - ¿Pero qué?

- Bueno… quiero llevar a Lisa a algún lugar en estos días. Kelly va a arreglar su agenda y yo… quiero aprovechar ese tiempo a solas con ella para… pues para ya poner fecha a nuestra boda.

- ¿Y ya tienes alguna propuesta¿Algo viable?

- Originalmente habíamos considerado casarnos en este mes, en junio… pero los vuelos de pruebas, las misiones y todo lo demás hicieron que decidiéramos que había que esperar un poco más… estaba pensando algo alrededor de septiembre, cuando ya hayamos sacado varios compromisos oficiales que tenemos.

- Septiembre se oye bien. – Max asintió emocionado. - ¿Qué les parece, chicas?

Kelly había reaccionado lanzando un pequeño grito y llevándose las manos al pecho, mientras Miriya sonreía y asentía con la cabeza.

- ¡Será una fecha memorable! – La Meltran comentó. – Aunque insisto que no sé porqué tanto ritualismo para algo que es tan simple y que de hecho ya sucedió entre ustedes, Rick… no entiendo la diferencia que hay entre el hecho de que se casen o la manera en como viven ahora… ¿Acaso no pasan las noches uniendo labios y—?

- Sí, estoy seguro que lo hacen. – Max salió en defensa de su amigo, sin poder aguantarse la risa. – No creo que Rick pueda seguir escuchando estos comentarios, mi vida… si su rostro aumenta un matiz más de rojo creo que sufriremos de calentamiento global en la tierra.

Rick sacudió la cabeza. De pronto sintió la necesidad imperiosa de esconderse debajo de la mesa. Kelly reía discretamente, encontrando aquella conversación bastante divertida.

- Bueno, no importa. – Miriya se encogió de hombros. – Jamás lograré entenderte a ti o a la almirante Hayes, Rick.

- Amor, el día que alguien lo haga será el fin del mundo. – Max le guiñó el ojo.

- No pienso seguir discutiendo esto con ustedes. – Rick se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo indignación. – Además, rituales, ceremonias o lo que sea, casarme con Lisa es importante para mí… no es solo un tramite legal, no… es… es decirle al mundo que ella es mi mujer, la dueña de mi alma y de mi corazón y que la amo tanto que quiero tener un compromiso público, legal y tangible con ella. Es el demostrarle al mundo entero cuánto la amo y—bueno, no lo sé. Pero es algo importante para mí.

- ¿Y ya has pensado a dónde la piensas llevar, Rick?

- Sí… en realidad sí. Quiero llevarla de vuelta a la Residencia Hayes, su casa familiar. Sé que ella ha querido volver ahí desde la primera vez que visitamos ese lugar durante nuestra Misión Sahara hace dos años.

- Pienso que le va a encantar… y a ti también, pillín. – Max le guiñó el ojo. – Tú y Lisa, solos a miles de kilómetros de la civilización…

- ¡Hey, un momento! – Miriya detuvo aquella conversación. – Rick Hunter, la almirante Hayes va a volver a casa en dos días después de un largo viaje espacial y tú estás aquí hablando de matrimonio y lunas de miel anticipadas… ¡Pero no te haces cargo de lo realmente importante!

- ¿Y qué sería eso, Miriya? – Rick levantó una ceja.

- ¡Mira nada más! – La comandante Parino Sterling le revolvió el cabello. - ¡Estás hecho un desastre¿Hace cuánto que no te afeitas, Rick?

- Uh… desde ayer. – Rick respondió con sinceridad.

Miró a Max y él se encogió de hombros, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Miriya. Ella ya estaba examinando al mayor Hunter como si se tratara de un espécimen extraño en un laboratorio.

- Rick, necesitas ayuda… cuando Lisa regrese va a evaluar tu actitud mientras ella estaba ausente¿sabes? Va a ver si te hiciste cargo de la casa y de ti mismo. De esto depende mucho, mayor Hunter. Tenemos dos días para ayudarte con estas tareas.

- ¿Pero a qué viene todo esto, Miriya? – Rick preguntó, un tanto confundido.

- A que estamos aquí hablando de planes a futuro pero Lisa va a llegar y no va a ver el futuro. Va a ver lo que tiene aquí y ahora, Rick… necesita llegar a una casa limpia y con la despensa bien surtida.

- ¡Yo te puedo ayudar con eso, primo! – Kelly se ofreció. – Mañana mismo voy a surtir tu despensa y tu refrigerador… y ya sé qué es lo que necesitas tener a la mano: jugo de arándano, jugo de manzana, agua mineral, frutas y verduras orgánicas, avena, galletas, café, azúcar… - Kelly iba llevando la cuenta con los dedos de su mano. - ¡La almirante encontrará todo lo que le gusta cuando regrese, Rick!

- Yo… uh…

- ¿Y qué hay de esto? – Miriya le alborotó el cabello a Rick. - ¡Necesitas un corte de cabello URGENTE!

- ¡Un momento! A Lisa le gusta mi cabello tal y como está y no pienso—

- ¡No te lo van a cortar! – Miriya lo interrumpió. – Sólo te lo arreglarían… después del clima de la selva necesitas un tratamiento completo, Rick… y no creas que estoy haciendo esto por ti, lo hago por Lisa. Sinceramente no creo que la almirante se merezca llegar aquí solo para que tus barbas la raspen.

- ¡Me pensaba afeitar justo antes de ir por Lisa! – Rick se defendió, mientras frotaba su barbilla que – de hecho – se sentía rasposa.

- ¿Tú qué dices, Kelly¿Le hacemos un favor a Lisa y de paso hacemos un milagro con este muchacho?

- ¡Claro! – Kelly sonrió divertida. – Rick, Mir tiene razón… ¡Imagínate lo que Lisa sentirá cuando te vea con el cabello bien arreglado y las uñas bien cortadas y sin tierra!

Rick se miró sus uñas e hizo un gesto de frustración.

- Estuve en la selva¿de acuerdo¡No esperen que tenga unas manos perfectas o un cabello de portada de revista!

- Jefe, te recuerdo que de hecho TÚ fuiste portada de revista recientemente. – Max se rió divertido.

- ¡No estás ayudando, Sterling!

- Bueno, quizás las chicas tienen razón, Rick… creo que Lisa se merece que le des una buena impresión… que vea que te preocupas por tu apariencia, si no por ti, por ella.

- ¡Tienes que quitarte toda la piel muerta de encima, Rick! – Miriya le dijo. – Para que cuando Lisa te acaricie sienta tu piel suave y no como si fuera el caparazón de una tortuga.

- ¡Mi piel no se siente como el capara—!

- ¡Entonces mañana podremos encargarnos de eso! – Miriya lo interrumpió. - ¡Este es el plan, escuchen con atención! Kelly, tú te ocuparás de la despensa de Rick… luego lo llevaremos al centro comercial a que le corten el cabello y lo preparen para que Lisa lo encuentre en perfectas condiciones cuando vuelva.

- ¡Entendido! – Kelly asintió emocionada. - ¡Y también vas a necesitar ropa nueva, Rick¡Ah, estoy segura que la almirante Hayes se va a derretir en cuanto te vea!

- ¡Ustedes son un par de…!

Rick no pudo terminar su frase, pues Miriya y Kelly se habían alejado rumbo a la cocina, hablando de los pormenores de su nueva misión.

- ¡Están jugando conmigo! – Rick suspiró. - ¿Me vieron cara de su mascota o algo?

- ¡No hagas esa cara de acoso, jefe! – Max se rió, mientras cargaba a Dana que había aparecido en el comedor. – Te aseguro que no es tan malo y te va a gustar… y créeme, Lisa te lo va a agradecer. – Le guiñó el ojo.

Rick asintió con la cabeza.

- Supongo que no tengo escapatoria¿no es así?

- ¿Con este par de mujeres? – Max sonrió. - ¡Ningún lugar a donde correr o donde esconderse, Rick!

_- ¡Creo que podemos hacer que se vea bastante bonito para cuando Lisa regrese! _

La voz de Miriya vino hasta ellos y Max no pudo evitar el soltar una carcajada al percatarse del gesto de impotencia en el rostro de Rick.

- Lisa insiste en que soy adorable y ahora Miriya me dice bonito… - Rick suspiró pesadamente. - ¡La vida no es justa, Max! Uno lucha con toda el alma, tratando de probar que es un piloto de combate de primera categoría y ¿Qué es lo que obtiene a cambio?

- ¿En nuestro caso, jefe? Yo diría que el amor de las mujeres más maravillosas e increíbles del mundo… a mi no me molesta que Miriya me diga adorable, bonito o lo que se le venga a la cabeza… lo único que me importa es que me ama.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rick y asintió con la cabeza.

- Tienes razón, hermano… somos dos malditos con suerte¿no es así?

- Yo creo que somos más afortunados de lo que pensamos, Rick. – Max sonrió. – La vida nos ha bendecido… el destino nos ha sonreído. Mira todo lo que tengo. – El comandante Sterling besó la frente de su bebita. – Una esposa maravillosa, una hija hermosa… un amigo como tú que eres un hermano para mí. Rick, tenemos mucho por qué estar agradecidos. Créeme, un corte de pelo y todo lo demás no es nada… Lisa merece mucho más.

- Sí, ella merece que le ponga el mundo a sus pies, Max.

- Además ve el lado positivo del asunto, Mir y Kelly estarán tan entretenidas contigo mañana que el día se irá bastante rápido… y cuando menos te des cuenta vas a tener a Lisa en tus brazos otra vez.

Una sonrisa brillante y llena de amor apareció en los labios de Rick, mientras sus ojos resplandecían como si una hoguera estuviera brillando en lo más profundo de ellos.

- La vida es buena, Rick. – Max le palmeó la espalda. – Y no sé que fue lo que hicimos, pero hermano, lo hicimos muy bien… porque el destino nos premió con tantas bendiciones.

- No, no tantas. – Rick suspiró. – En mi caso es sólo una… se llama Lisa Hayes. Todo lo demás es simplemente efecto del amor de Lisa. ¡Dios, tienes razón Max! Soy un hombre muy afortunado… tengo a Lisa… no me hace falta nada más.

Miriya y Kelly regresaron al comedor con el postre. El resto de la tarde la pasaron hablando sobre todo lo que debían de hacer el día siguiente. Rick comenzó a divertirse con todo aquello y decidió que iba a permitir que se divirtieran un poco con él… al final Max tenía razón, eso haría que el tiempo se fuera más de prisa y sobre todo, él estaría listo para recibir a Lisa como ella se lo merecía… ¡La iba a sorprender, él se encargaría de ello!

Rick volvió a su casa bastante tarde esa noche y se dedicó a estudiar los protocolos iniciales de su último vuelo de pruebas, el cuál aún no tenía fecha programada pero él quería adelantar todo el trabajo que pudiera antes de que Lisa volviera. Por lo mismo decidió pasar gran parte de la noche trabajado en su reporte y después comenzó a ordenar la casa. Quería que todo estuviera perfecto cuando ella regresara.

Más tarde se dio una ducha e inmediatamente se dejó caer en su cama. Tendido de espaldas, pasó un buen rato mirando al techo y pensando en muchas cosas. A veces era extraño pensar en el rumbo que su vida había tomado y en todas las responsabilidades que ahora tenía. Se sentía satisfecho y muy contento con las cosas que había logrado, pero a veces tenía que detenerse y meditar sobre lo acelerada que la vida se había vuelto para él.

Había vivido mucho en muy poco tiempo y aunque era un hombre joven, sentía que la experiencia que tenía era la de un hombre mucho más viejo que él. Recordaba que hacía tiempo él había sentido que estaba envejeciendo antes de tiempo... pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Desde que Lisa era parte de su vida, él sentía que había comenzado a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Había comenzado a vivir una vida normal aún en las circunstancias tan especiales que les habían tocado vivir.

- Lisa... – pensó, adormilándose y sonriendo soñadoramente. – Todo se reduce a Lisa.

Cerró sus ojos e involuntariamente su mano se alargó para tocar aquel espacio vacío a su lado en la cama. Un gesto de tristeza apareció en su rostro y suspiró profundamente mientras se repetía una y otra vez que pronto la tendría a su lado... ya era cuestión de horas solamente. Él mismo no podía creer que la extrañara de la manera en cómo lo hacía. Comenzó a recordar momentos que había vivido a su lado en esos últimos meses y así, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios comenzó a quedarse profundamente dormido, abrazando la almohada de Lisa, perdiéndose en su aroma y pensando en ella… y en el hecho de que ya faltaba poco para que ella volviera a estar en sus brazos. Era ahí, junto a su corazón, donde él quería que Lisa estuviera para siempre.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente el Mayor Hunter se reportó en la base aún y cuando estaba de permiso. Seguía empeñado en adelantar todo el trabajo que le fuera posible porque una vez que su almirante regresara quería dedicarle todo el tiempo que pudiera. Estuvo varias horas en los hangares, escribiendo reportes, revisando informes, hablando con los jefes de escuadrones, evaluando a los nuevos pilotos. Se comunicó con los Stonewell para pedir los protocolos preliminares del último vuelo de pruebas e incluso se dio un tiempo para practicar en el simulador.

Después del almuerzo fue a la oficina del almirantazgo, en donde pasó un buen rato con Kelly revisando la agenda de Lisa y tratando de mover reuniones, reprogramar compromisos y quitarle trabajo de encima. Entre los dos hicieron hasta lo imposible por dejarle libre una semana a la almirante.

Más tarde Rick se dirigió al departamento de Recursos Humanos para informarles sobre aquella semana que tanto él como Lisa iban a tomarse de descanso. Cuando salió de aquella oficina, sonriendo para sí mismo, pensaba que definitivamente el rango tenía sus privilegios. Tendrían que trabajar unos días más porque había algunos compromisos inaplazables, pero la idea de pasar una semana con Lisa lejos de Ciudad Macross y de la civilización era demasiado tentadora para Rick.

Pasó a hablar con el coronel Maistroff, muy a su pesar. Sin embargo le sorprendió el ser recibido de una manera que incluso podría ser considerada... ¿Amable? Maistroff quería saber sobre su misión, los resultados de la Operación 4V y el desarrollo de la misma. El mayor Hunter no se engañaba, Maistroff comenzaba a comprender que él se estaba haciendo un buen nombre dentro del consejo del GTU y al parecer el coronel había decidido que era mejor tenerlo de amigo que de enemigo.

- Bueno, no creo que amigo sea la palabra correcta. – Rick pensó. – Pero al menos se comportó de una manera mucho más civilizada de lo que yo hubiera esperado.

Aunque por otro lado... ¿Cómo podría Maistroff haber cuestionado una operación exitosa y virtualmente perfecta como lo había sido la 4V? Rick no confiaba en aquel hombre, pero comprendía que si estaban trabajando juntos debían dejar a un lado sus diferencias personales y tratar de buscar el bien común. Además estaba seguro de que apenas hubiera pasado la euforia de la Operación 4V, Maistroff volvería a sus actitudes de siempre. El mayor Hunter no se engañaba al respecto.

Rick le comunicó que tanto él como Lisa estarían ausentes por una semana, pero que todo estaría bajo control. El coronel recibió la notificación que el mayor Hunter le hacía, aunque no hizo comentarios al respecto. La relación de la almirante Hayes y el mayor Hunter jamás había sido precisamente de su agrado pero¿Cómo seguir cuestionando a la pareja que se había convertido en el nuevo icono de la RDF?

Si su idea era avanzar dentro del escalafón del GTU, no podía ir en contra de la corriente. Maistroff comenzaba a darse cuenta de que a pesar de que Rick Hunter jamás le agradaría, muy a su pesar era mejor mantenerlo de su lado, pues su opinión se había vuelto muy importante para el consejo.

Cuando Rick se puso de pie para retirarse de la oficina del coronel, él lo detuvo en la puerta dirigiéndose a él por su rango, cosa que raramente hacía.

- ¡Mayor Hunter!

- ¿Qué sucede, coronel Maistroff?

- Sólo me preguntaba, y no es que sea de mi incumbencia... pero... usted y la almirante... ¿Tienen planes?

Rick se detuvo y lo observó por unos momentos sin saber exactamente qué contestar a una pregunta tan ambigua como esa.

- ¿Qué clase de planes, coronel?

- Bueno... es que si ustedes piensan casarse pronto... no lo sé. No sé cuáles sean sus planes pero quisiera que me mantuvieran informado... simplemente por cuestiones de procedimiento. Si ustedes deciden salir de viaje de bodas o algo, yo tendría que encargarme de todo por aquí y quiero estar prevenido.

- Le informaremos a su debido tiempo, coronel.

- Confío en que así será. Yo también tengo una agenda que cumplir¿Sabe?

- Sí, lo sé.

- ¿Piensan casarse pronto?

Rick asintió gravemente con la cabeza, con una expresión seria y formal en su rostro pero sin poder evitar que sus ojos azules brillaran profundamente al escuchar aquella pregunta.

- Tan pronto como sea posible, coronel. Lo más pronto que podamos.

- Bien... puede retirarse, mayor.

Rick hizo un saludo militar y salió de la oficina. Una vez en el pasillo se recargó en la pared y dejó escapar lentamente el aire de sus pulmones por su boca. Jamás lograría comprender al coronel Maistroff y por lo mismo, y para evitar problemas, prefería mantenerse tan lejos de él como le fuera posible. Pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al saber que todo estaba arreglado. Sorprendería a Lisa con aquella semana de vacaciones.

- ¿Viaje de boda? – Rick sonrió mientras se dirigía de vuelta a la oficina de la almirante. - ¡Claro que iremos de viaje de bodas! Hmmm... debo de comenzar a pensar en eso también.

El mayor Hunter se hizo la nota mental de que la próxima vez que fuera a la Plaza Macross pasaría por una agencia de viajes para pedir folletos y comenzar a planear su luna de miel.

Apenas entró a la oficina de Lisa cuando se dio cuenta de que los Sterling ya lo esperaban ahí. La pequeña Dana intempestivamente saltó de los brazos de su madre a los de Rick, gritando emocionada y plantándole un beso en la mejilla. Aquello hizo que el piloto se enterneciera y sonriera dulcemente mientras Kelly tomaba la carpeta con documentos que traía en la mano.

- ¿Listo para ir a tu tratamiento de belleza? – Miriya preguntó.

- Yo... sinceramente preferiría que no lo llamáramos tratamiento de belleza¿sabes?

- ¡Va a ser muy divertido! – Miriya ya lo había tomado por el brazo y comenzaba a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta.

Rick miró a Max de una manera suplicante pero su amigo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y reír divertido. Aquella aventura de Rick con Miriya y Kelly en el centro comercial era algo que él no se pensaba perder.

Minutos después el grupo de amigos se dirigía a la Plaza Macross a bordo de la minivan de los Sterling. Mientras Kelly y Miriya charlaban interminablemente, planeando todo lo que harían con Rick, la pequeña Dana se divertía jalando los mechones de cabello que caían sobre los ojos del joven mayor de la RDF y Max sonreía, anticipando una tarde de mucha diversión.

-

* * *

-

La experiencia de compartir aquella tarde en el centro comercial con aquellas dos mujeres –y sin Lisa para defenderlo- fue bastante… educativa para el Mayor Hunter. Quizás el que más disfrutó de aquella aventura fue Max, quien era el niñero designado de su bebita, pero que no por eso perdía detalle de lo que Miriya estaba haciendo con el pobre de Rick, auxiliada por la siempre servicial Kelly.

La primera parada de la tarde había sido en un spa, en el mismo en donde Lisa había recibido su tratamiento de belleza meses antes, también por cortesía de los Sterling, para el día de su cumpleaños. Una vez ahí la antigua guerrera zentraedi pidió que se le diera un tratamiento completo al mayor Hunter. Aquello incluiría un buen masaje, un baño de vapor, un tratamiento que le humectaría la piel y la libraría de impurezas y finalmente una sesión de aromaterapia. Mientras escuchaba la clase de terribles torturas a las cuales sería sometido aquel día, Rick tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas pudieran llevarlo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Kelly y Max estaban bloqueando las posibles salidas.

El tratamiento completo duró un par de horas y Rick tenía que admitir que no había sido tan malo como había pensado… no podía decir que lo había disfrutado particularmente, porque el entrar desnudo a un cuarto lleno de vapor no era algo que lo emocionara, al menos no si Lisa no estaba con él… pero la experiencia había resultado bastante interesante al final. Cuando por fin salió del spa, se sentía descansado y totalmente renovado. Sin duda aquellas personas conocían su oficio y habían obrado su magia en él. La mejor parte era que sabía que podía volver cuando quisiera… acompañado de Lisa. Entonces las cosas serían muy diferentes, de eso estaba seguro.

Apenas había puesto un pie en la sala de espera cuando Miriya ya había saltado sobre él, como una leona sobre su presa, y lo había tomado por la muñeca, como si temiera que fuera a escaparse. Literalmente lo había arrastrado la distancia que separaba el spa de un salón de belleza justo al otro extremo del pasillo. Rick comenzó a temer por su vida… y por su cabello. Lisa siempre le decía lo mucho que le gustaba su cabello y él disfrutaba la manera en como ella lo acariciaba, como enredaba sus dedos en él y masajeaba suavemente su cabeza con sus dedos… no quería cortárselo, sabía que Lisa no estaría contenta al llegar y encontrarlo con un corte estilo militar antiguo.

Sin embargo, cuando Miriya lo sentó en la silla del estilista, le explicó que Rick no deseaba un corte de cabello… pero que si necesitaba algo de ayuda para darle forma y disciplinarlo un poco. El Mayor Hunter cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a escuchar el sonido de las tijeras sobre su cabeza… y sintió un poco de pánico cuando vio mechones de su cabello en el suelo. Sin embargo, media hora más tarde, cuando el estilista le dijo que podía mirarse al espejo, él mismo se sorprendió con los resultados. Su cabello se veía bastante bien. Se pasó la mano por su pelo y se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, el estilista había hecho un trabajo extraordinario.

- A Lisa le va a gustar esto. – Murmuró.

- Señor, si su chica no cae rendida a sus pies cuando lo vea, su siguiente corte de pelo va por cuenta de la casa. – El estilista le guiñó un ojo. – Mis trabajos están garantizados.

Mientras Rick hablaba con el estilista, pudo escuchar la risita apagada de Max a sus espaldas y muy pronto supo cuál era la causa de aquella súbita alegría. Una jovencita se había acercado ya al mayor Hunter, obligándolo a tomar asiento mientras le inspeccionaba las uñas.

- Tienes razón, Miriya. – La jovencita habló familiarmente con la Meltran. – Sus uñas son un desastre…

- ¡Hey, estuve en la selva por un buen tiempo! – Rick se defendió.

- Hacemos maravillas, no milagros… pero veremos que podemos hacer con esto.

- Considéralo tu prueba de fuego. – Miriya sonrió, mientras el estilista comenzaba a trabajar en su propio corte de cabello.

Kelly había llevado a Dana a un local de juegos infantiles cercanos y Max se acercó a hablar con su esposa y su amigo, quienes estaban inmovilizados en esos momentos.

- ¿Piensas comprar algo de ropa, Rick? Porque aquí cerca hay un local en donde tienen un surtido bastante bueno de ropa cómoda y casual. Estoy seguro que iría muy bien con tu estilo.

- ¿Y desde cuando eres todo un experto en moda, Sterling?

- Desde que mi esposa es una Meltran fascinada con la cultura humana. – Max le lanzó una mirada cariñosa y un guiño a su esposa.

- Rick, Lisa se merece que la sorprendas mañana que regrese… si mis cálculos son correctos ustedes no han tenido oportunidad de llevar a cabo su ritual de apareamiento en—

- Amor… - Max la interrumpió con una risita. – No aquí… creo que entendemos lo que tratas de decir.

Rick se había sonrojado profundamente y deseaba esconderse en algún lugar para escapar de las miradas de la chica que le estaba arreglando las uñas y del estilista. Sin embargo sabía que Miriya tenía razón. Lisa y él habían estado separados por un par de semanas y antes de eso había tenido la presión del vuelo de pruebas, luego había venido el periodo de Lisa y—Rick levantó las cejas al percatarse de que era cierto, habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que él y Lisa habían estado íntimamente juntos. Aquello explicaba la imperiosa necesidad que sentía de estar con ella. Era cierto que la ausencia hace que el corazón se vuelva más cariñoso. En esos momentos lo único que deseaba era tener a Lisa a su lado y amarla… ¡Amarla como jamás la había amado antes!

- También podemos ir a pedir los folletos que querías a la agencia de viajes que está en el primer piso. – La voz de Max lo sacó de sus pensamientos. – Aprovechando que estamos aquí.

- Sí, gracias Max. – Rick respondió sinceramente.

- ¿Se va a casar, señor? – La jovencita de las uñas le preguntó interesada.

- Muy pronto. – El Mayor sonrió radiantemente. – Con la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa del universo.

Un sonido seco hizo que todos dirigieran sus miradas a Miriya, quien sostenía una revista en sus manos y golpeaba la portada con sus dedos.

- La feliz pareja fue portada de la Revista Helmantike del mes de mayo.

Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron y el estilista dejó escapar un silbido largo y profundo. Los dos miraron a Rick, quien se había sonrojado un poco.

- ¿El mayor Hunter? Usted… usted es el prometido de la almirante Hayes¿no es así?

Rick asintió con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Lo que vino después fue una locura dentro de aquel local comercial. Todos querían hacerle preguntas, todos querían saber un poco más de su relación con Lisa… incluso hubo un par de jovencitas que se acercaron para pedirle información para alistarse en el ejercito, pues querían a llegar a ser como la almirante Hayes. Rick no salió del salón de belleza sin antes autografiar la copia de la revista que tenían ahí.

- ¡Así que esto es lo que se siente ser famoso! – Max le bromeó, golpeándole la espalda mientras se dirigían a la tienda de ropa. - ¿Te gusta ser el centro de la atención, jefe?

- No particularmente. – Rick respondió con sinceridad.

- Le hace falta su medio limón. – Miriya comentó. – Si ella estuviera aquí estoy segura que Rick se pasearía por todo el centro comercial como un pavo con ella.

- Es media naranja, amor. – Max soltó una risita. – Y más que pavo, me parece que sería como un gallito… a menos que te refieras a un pavo real.

- ¡Hey! – Rick se defendió. – Yo no soy ni un pavo, ni un gallito ni mucho menos un pavo real… yo jamás andaría por ahí pavoneándome con plumas de colores.

- Eres un perrito sin dueño. – Miriya lo tomó por el brazo. – Pero no te preocupes, ella va a estar aquí mañana.

- Mañana… - Rick sonrió como si no pudiera creer aquello. - ¡Al fin! Se siente como si hubiera sido hace tanto tiempo… ¡No sé que voy a hacer cuando la vuelva a ver! Dios… ¡Estoy muy emocionado!

- Y nada expresa mejor esa emoción que algo de ropa nueva. – Miriya lo arrastró hasta adentro de la tienda. – Y permíteme sugerir que compres también una buena dotación de velas aromáticas, aceites para masaje, burbujas para la tina… ya sabes, lo usual. Mañana vas a tener que recibir a Lisa con estilo, Rick Hunter.

- Saliendo de aquí podemos hacer una parada en el supermercado. – Max comentó. – Y te voy a sugerir un platillo o dos que le puedes preparar a Lisa. Va a llegar agotada y hambrienta. Mir tiene razón, un buen baño de burbujas será necesario pero también hay que llenar el tanque y en eso, mi estimado Mayor Hunter, yo soy un experto.

Rick sonrió, divertido por todo aquello. Sabía lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo. Lo estaban manteniendo ocupado y entretenido para no darle tiempo de sentirse solo y triste sin Lisa. Pero a la vez le estaban ayudando a prepara una bienvenida muy especial para la almirante, porque ellos los apreciaban y los querían. Sin duda los Sterling se habían convertido en su familia y él estaba agradecido por ello.

-

* * *

-

Más tarde esa noche Rick se encontraba descansando en el sofá de la sala de su casa. La única luz que estaba encendida era la de la lámpara sobre la mesita de la sala. El mayor Hunter tenía los pies sobre la mesita de café y los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo del sofá, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. A su alrededor había varias bolsas de papel con los logotipos de varias tiendas comerciales. En ellas había algunas prendas de ropa, artículos para el baño y otras cosas que había comprado en la Plaza Macross. En la barra de la cocina estaban varias bolsas con despensa y con los ingredientes necesarios para prepararle a Lisa la cena de bienvenida que Max había sugerido.

Rick tenía que admitir que después de su sesión en el spa esa tarde se sentía fresco y relajado. Estaba repasando mentalmente todo lo que tendría que hacer al día siguiente: levantarse temprano para limpiar la casa, preparar la cena especial, arreglar un ambiente suave, romántico y tranquilo para recibir a Lisa, prepararle un buen baño de burbujas… después debía tomar un baño, afeitarse, ponerse su ropa nueva que en realidad no era nada formal ni elegante pero lo hacía lucir serio y presentable. Más tarde iría a recoger a Lisa a la base. Kelly le había informado que el trasbordador tenía programado su aterrizaje a las 1800 horas y él estaría ahí puntualmente para que Lisa lo encontrara en la pista en cuanto saliera de la nave.

Después de varios minutos el mayor Hunter se puso de pie y se dirigió a su estudio. Tenía sueño y quería dormir, pero antes de hacerlo decidió revisar su correo electrónico. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio que tenía un nuevo correo de su almirante favorita. Se acomodó en su asiento y comenzó a leer casi con desesperación.

En ese e-mail Lisa le informaba de su llegada a la tierra, de los avances que había tenido con las reuniones que había sostenido tanto con Bretai como con el doctor Greenwell. Se notaba confiada y complacida con los resultados de tales reuniones. Rick se sentía orgulloso de ella. Después de los asuntos oficiales Lisa le decía lo mucho que lo extrañaba y que en los últimos días no había podido dejar de pensar en él noche y día. Le habló de los sueños que había tenido, en los que invariablemente él aparecía a su lado y la amaba con ternura.

Finalmente Lisa se había dado un tiempo para hacer una lista de las 100 cosas que más le gustaban de su piloto. Con cada cosa que leía en la lista, Rick sentía que su ego crecía y su amor por Lisa se inflamaba aún más. Lisa le hablaba de detalles tan pequeños e insignificantes que incluso él no se había percatado de ellos, pero al parecer Lisa sí lo había hecho.

A veces era increíble creer que una mujer como Lisa pudiera estar enamorada de alguien como él. Siempre se había considerado a sí mismo un hombre ordinario y sin ninguna cualidad que fuera especialmente notoria. Pero Lisa parecía descubrir debajo de su piel a un hombre diferente, el hombre que él deseaba ser… ese hombre que él veía reflejado en los ojos profundamente verdes de su almirante cada vez que ella lo miraba a los ojos y escudriñaba su alma.

Rick recordaba la manera en como Lisa lo miraba en esas ocasiones, con todo ese amor, esa ternura y esa adoración reflejada en su rostro… ¡Ella lo amaba de una manera que lo volvía loco de alegría y de felicidad! El piloto tomó uno de los portarretratos con una foto de ellos dos que tenía a la mano sobre el escritorio y sonrió mientras contemplaba a Lisa con una mirada llena de amor y de ternura.

- Ya falta poco, mi vida. – Murmuró entre dientes. - ¡Lisa Hayes, te amo tanto!

Él sabía que dadas las circunstancias lo más probable era que Lisa no tuviera tiempo de revisar su correo electrónico antes de volver a casa, pero aún así le respondió con un e-mail en el que con letras grandes a lo largo de la pantalla le decía que la amaba. Debajo, con letras más pequeñas le decía que él no podía enumerar las 100 cosas que más le gustaban de ella simplemente porque cien era un número muy pequeño. Además, le dijo, todo lo que le gustaba de ella se resumía en una sola palabra: Lisa.

Porque era indiscutible que la amaba por todo lo que ella era, por lo que ella representaba y por quien era… no podía separar los rasgos de su personalidad y aislarlos. No, él la amaba con todo lo que ella era y por todo lo que ella era. La amaba simplemente por ser Lisa Hayes. Era tan simple como eso.

Después de responder a aquel e-mail se retiró a su habitación, tomó una ducha caliente y se metió a la cama a descansar. Mientras trataba de encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en que esa era la última noche que pasaría solo, lejos de Lisa.

- Ya no más noches solitarias. – Murmuraba entre dientes. – Jamás te voy a dejar ir otra vez, Lisa… ¡Nunca! A donde tú vayas, yo voy a ir contigo… ¡Te lo prometo!

Se abrazó a la almohada de Lisa, cerró los ojos y no le tomó mucho tiempo el quedarse profundamente dormido aspirando el aroma casi desvanecido de la mujer a la que su corazón amaba. Aquella noche no soñó con nada, simplemente descansó.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente Rick se levantó temprano, salió a correr en la mañana y pasó a la base a revisar que no hubiera pendientes y que el tiempo estimado de arribo del trasbordador de la almirante Hayes no hubiera sufrido alteraciones. Se dio tiempo para encargarse de un par de asuntos que tenía pendientes con sus pilotos y luego notificó que el día siguiente se lo tomaría libre… aún y cuando legalmente él estaba todavía de permiso. Después de dejarlo todo en orden volvió corriendo a su casa.

Sin pérdida de tiempo comenzó a limpiarla a conciencia, hasta que quedó perfectamente limpia. No había una partícula de polvo en toda la casa, ni una cosa fuera de su lugar, no había pasado nada por alto. Contempló su trabajo y sonrió, aprobándolo satisfecho. Se dio un tiempo para comerse un sándwich con jugo de naranja antes de comenzar a preparar la cena. Mientras comía le dio varias leídas a las recetas que Max había garabateado para él detrás de un volante de publicidad comercial que les habían dado en la Plaza Macross.

Le iba a preparar una crema de champiñones acompañada de crutones, filetes de pollo a la parrilla con hierbas finas, una lasaña vegetariana, ensalada de manzana con nueces, de postre un pastel helado de limón y para tomar la bebida favorita de Lisa: jugo de manzana con agua mineral. Sí, al parecer Max lo había aconsejado bien. La comida sería deliciosa y más importante, no era tan complicada de preparar.

Aquello le tomó un par de horas al joven mayor de la RDF. Después de que la cena estuvo lista y la cocina impecable otra vez, se dirigió al comedor y preparó una mesa para dos con velas, la vajilla elegante y algunos arreglos florales que había hecho con flores de su jardín.

Había pensado en poner la mesa en la terraza de las pérgolas pero había decidido que quizás aquello no fuera tan buena idea pues el día había amanecido nublado y amenazaba con llover. De hecho, mientras Rick preparaba la mesa al lado de la chimenea, el ruido de un relámpago retumbando en lo profundo del bosque hizo que mirara por la ventana. El cielo estaba gris y algunas gotas de lluvia ya escurrían por el vidrio.

- Espero que el clima no empeore… no quisiera que el trasbordador de Lisa tuviera problemas para aterrizar aquí en Macross… ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar el clima precisamente hoy? Me parece que tendremos el primer chubasco del verano.

Rick suspiró con cierta frustración y después de examinar su trabajo en el comedor y de seleccionar la música que serviría de fondo para aquella velada romántica, se dirigió al baño para preparar todo para el baño de burbujas en la tina. Colocó las velas donde deberían estar y todos los demás aditamentos a la mano. Mientras lo hacía pensaba que tenía que salir pronto porque quería pasar por la florería para comprar un ramo de rosas para recibir a Lisa.

Entró a su habitación y sacó su ropa nueva: un pantalón de vestir oscuro y un suéter color azul cobalto que resaltaba el color de sus ojos de una manera extraordinaria. El suéter era de cuello alto, pero podía abrirse por una cremallera que le llegaba hasta medio pecho. Enseguida entró al baño, se afeitó perfectamente y se dio una ducha. Ya limpio y seco se refrescó el cuerpo con un agua de colonia que había comprado el día anterior. No pudo evitar el reír un tanto apenado al recordar el comentario de Miriya:

_- Ésta loción es excelente para ti, Rick… huele a maderas, es un aroma que me recuerda el bosque y como tú y Lisa tienen muy buenos recuerdos del bosque…_

- ¡Miriya es terrible! – Rick dejó escapar una risita. – Ella y Max son increíbles… sinceramente no sé que haría sin ellos.

Salió del baño y se vistió de prisa. Enseguida fue a arreglarse su cabello que, por una vez en su vida, decidió cooperar y no portarse rebelde. Estaba terminando de vestirse cuando un relámpago cimbró la casa y la lluvia comenzó a caer. Rick suspiró pesadamente y fue a su guardarropas a sacar su gabardina militar, la misma que había recibido como regalo de navidad de Lisa hacía dos años. Se la puso encima y la cerró completamente.

Se miró al espejo y no pudo evitar el sonreír. Se veía bien, eso tenía que admitirlo… ya no era aquel chiquillo atolondrado que había llegado a la Isla Macross hacía ya tantos ayeres, no. Ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho. Un hombre responsable, un hombre íntegro… un hombre enamorado. Había madurado, sin duda lo había hecho y eso era notable incluso en su apariencia física.

El sonido de su reloj lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Eran las 1700 horas y el trasbordador de Lisa aterrizaría en una hora más. Tenía el tiempo justo para ir a comprar las flores y enseguida se dirigiría a la Base Prometheus. Antes de salir el piloto hizo una última inspección a la casa. Aromatizó el ambiente con un perfume con aroma a bosque y tomó una sombrilla del guardarropas que estaba junto a la puerta de salida.

- Bien, amor… ¡Voy por ti!

Dicho esto, el Mayor Hunter salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se subió a su Freelander negra. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre la ciudad. No era una lluvia fuerte pero si era constante y las nubes y relámpagos amenazaban con tormenta. La camioneta salió del estacionamiento de la Casa del Almirantazgo y enfiló rumbo a la base. Rick hizo una única parada en una florería que estaba en el camino, en donde compró un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas. Enseguida se puso marcha una vez más, sin detenerse.

El Mayor Hunter se estacionó en el estacionamiento de la base a las 1738 horas y enseguida se dirigió a las pistas de aterrizaje, en donde fue informado que el trasbordador de la almirante estaba ya en el espacio aéreo de Ciudad Macross y estaría aterrizando en media hora en la pista de Prometheus.

-

* * *

-

Rick se paseaba impaciente, casi desesperadamente de un lado a otro de la sala de espera de la torre de control en la Base Prometheus. El tiempo se había vuelto una eternidad y cada vez que revisaba su reloj se daba cuenta de que solo habían transcurrido unos minutos desde su última consulta. Por una ventana panorámica miraba el cielo nublado de Ciudad Macross, escrutándolo con atención, tratando de localizar cualquier objeto que pudiera ser el trasbordador de Lisa.

La lluvia había amainado un poco, convirtiéndose en una suave llovizna pero el clima se sentía un poco frío. Era la primera lluvia de ese verano y tenía que haber ocurrido precisamente el día que Lisa regresaría. La mente de Rick comenzó a vagar en el tiempo e involuntariamente regresó a esos meses que siguieron a la destrucción total de la Tierra y la lluvia eterna que siguió al holocausto. Ese había sido el tiempo en el que su amistad con Lisa se había hecho más fuerte y profunda y su relación se había solidificado. Sin duda habían echado unos cimientos muy profundos y por lo mismo lo que existía entre ellos era algo tan fuerte y tan intenso. Habían tenido que recorrer un largo camino, pero finalmente habían llegado a donde debían estar: uno junto al otro.

Rick miró su reloj por milésima vez y suspiró pesadamente. La lluvia había retrasado un poco la llegada del trasbordador, pero aquellos minutos parecían ser eternos. El mayor se preguntó si acaso el tiempo transcurría diferente cuando estaba con Lisa que cuando estaba sin ella. La vida entera parecía muy diferente sin Lisa. Sin siquiera percatarse de ello, Rick comenzó a pensar en qué hubiera sucedido si Lisa hubiera desaparecido de su vida aquella mañana en la que fue a su casa a despedirse de él y decirle que lo amaba. Una expresión de dolor apareció en el rostro del joven militar y el sentimiento de impotencia y desesperación que le invadió el pecho fue tan fuerte que incluso le provocó dolor físico. Recargó su frente en el vidrio de la ventana, observando las gotas resbalándose por el mismo y suspiró.

- Jamás te dejare ir, Lisa. ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin ti! Te necesito, maldita sea. ¡Te amo!

- Mayor Hunter. – Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué sucede, sargento?

- El trasbordador de la almirante Hayes ya se enfila hacia la pista de aterrizaje. Tocará tierra en menos de 5 minutos. Pensé que querría saberlo.

- ¡Gracias sargento!

Los ojos del piloto brillaron con un fuego contenido, al tiempo que tomaba el ramo de rosas que estaba sobre el sofá y la sombrilla que estaba recargada por ahí. Sin más preámbulos salió de la sala de espera y se dirigió a la pista de aterrizaje, sintiendo que el corazón le iba a estallar en el pecho.

Apenas habían pasado un par de minutos cuando Rick pudo distinguir a lo lejos la figura que se aproximaba escoltada por tres VF1. Era el trasbordador del GTU. Sintió mariposas en el estómago e inconscientemente se pasó la mano por el cabello, tratado de alisárselo. Se acomodó su gabardina y revisó el ramo de rosas para asegurarse de que todas estuvieran perfectas y en su lugar.

- Bien... todo listo. – Murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios. - ¡Ya era hora, preciosa!

Observó cómo el trasbordador tomó pista y aterrizó suavemente y sin contratiempos. Los tres VF1 siguieron de largo y desaparecieron en el horizonte, pero él ya no vio eso. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta del trasbordador. Un grupo de personal de tierra se acercó con la escalerilla de acceso y la colocaron frente a la puerta. Rick dio un paso al frente, pero pasaron casi dos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera. Aquella espera estaba matando al piloto.

Cuando por fin la puerta se abrió lentamente, los ojos de Rick comenzaron a lanzar destellos de fuego azul mientras esperaba que su almirante apareciera en aquella escotilla en cualquier momento. Estaba tan ansioso que no se percató del hecho de que incluso estaba aguantando la respiración. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre la pista cuando una figura elegante y delicada apareció a lo alto de la escalera, vestida con su uniforme de Almirante de la RDF y sosteniendo contra su pecho una carpeta con el logotipo del GTU.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick apenas pudo murmurar.

Aquella escena era vagamente familiar para Lisa. Al salir de la nave y ver a aquel hombre enfundado en una gabardina negra esperando por ella en la pista, no pudo menos que recordar aquella helada tarde hacía ya algunos años, cuando ella había aterrizado en la Base Alaska y su padre la había recibido del mismo modo. Una momentánea expresión de tristeza apareció en su rostro al recordar a su padre, pero ese sentimiento desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido. Ahora lo único que parecía llenarla era la presencia de Rick en la pista.

Lisa quería correr, lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo. Se sentía clavada al piso. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rick en la distancia. Él tampoco parecía poder moverse del lugar en donde se encontraba. Ella comenzó a bajar lentamente las escaleras, sintiendo cómo la lluvia caía sobre ella, humedeciendo su uniforme y mojando su cabello.

Cuando estuvo en tierra pudo observar a Rick más de cerca. Iba vestido con una gabardina negra cuyos faldones eran movidos por el viento. En una mano sostenía una sombrilla y en la otra un ramo de rosas rojas. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar y ella abrió los labios para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Rick la observaba insistentemente, incapaz de romper aquel hechizo en el que parecía encontrarse en ese momento. Después de unos segundos, el mayor sacudió su cabeza y dio un paso al frente, para colocar la sombrilla sobre la almirante. Sin decir ni media palabra le entregó el ramo de rosas que llevaba en la mano y enseguida, casi como por reflejo, se llevó su mano a la sien, haciendo un formal saludo militar.

- Bienvenida a casa, almirante Hayes... – Su voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse.

Lisa le devolvió aquel saludo formal, pero no pudo articular palabra. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el suave aroma de las rosas que traía en las manos, al tiempo que sintió como Rick, quien se había despojado de su gabardina, la colocaba caballerosamente sobre sus hombros para mantenerla tibia y seca. Lisa se sintió arropada, totalmente rodeada por la presencia de Rick con aquel sencillo gesto... aquel abrigo olía como él, estaba impregnado de su esencia. Lisa no pudo evitar un suave sollozo que escapó de sus labios.

La mano libre de Rick descansaba en el hombro de Lisa. Cuando escuchó aquel sollozo, el corazón del piloto se encogió. Comenzó a frotar cariñosamente el brazo de ella mientras sus ojos volvían a encontrarse.

- ¿Qué sucede, bonita? – Le preguntó con un tono de voz tan tierno como Lisa jamás había escuchado en su vida. – Ya estás aquí… ya todo está bien.

- Ahora lo está. – Lisa murmuró y el piloto sintió que su corazón se aceleraba con el sonido de su voz.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio entre ellos. Mientras se miraban insistentemente a los ojos, Rick pudo ver en la mirada de ella muchos pensamientos que se negaban a ser puestos en palabras. Los ojos de Lisa siempre habían sido muy expresivos y él había aprendido a leerlos de una manera tal, que con solo mirarla a los ojos muchas veces él podía saber exactamente que era lo que ella pensaba. Pero había algo en su mirada esa tarde que hizo que el corazón de Rick se desbocara sin control y que un delicioso calorcito comenzara a invadirle todo el cuerpo. En los ojos de Lisa él podía ver amor, cariño, admiración… adoración. Ella lo contemplaba extasiada, sin poder salir del trance en el que se encontraba.

Rick no pudo evitar el pensar que jamás en su vida Lisa se había visto tan hermosa como en ese momento. ¡Era una mujer bellísima! Su belleza no podía ser expresada en palabras. Lisa era su ángel y su diosa.

Pensamientos muy similares cruzaban por la mente de Lisa en esos momentos, en los que contemplaba a su piloto con esos ojos de amor. El mayor Hunter se veía particularmente apuesto esa tarde y Lisa se preguntó si siempre había sido así, si él siempre había sido tan atractivo y gallardo… ¿O acaso esas semanas que habían pasado separados lo habían hecho madurar? Sin duda se veía diferente, más maduro, más crecido… más hombre. Lisa sintió que sus piernas se debilitaron cuando pensó que ese piloto tan apuesto era su prometido, el hombre a quien amaba más que a su vida y quien la amaba con todo su ser. Sus ojos involuntariamente se llenaron de lágrimas y el piloto lo notó de inmediato.

Rick levantó su mano, la que hasta entonces había estado en el hombro de Lisa y la colocó con ternura en la mejilla de la almirante. Ambos se estremecieron con ese contacto. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar mientras el piloto acariciaba suavemente el rostro de Lisa con el torso de su mano y se acercaba un poco más a ella.

- Te extrañé, Lisa… más de lo que tú misma podrías imaginar. – La voz de él fue apenas un susurro.

Lisa colocó su mano sobre la de Rick y la acarició con ternura mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

- Y yo a ti, amor…

- ¡Dios santo, Lisa… eres tan hermosa!

La mano de Rick se movió lentamente de la mejilla de la almirante a su barbilla. Lisa clavó sus ojos en su rostro, pero los ojos del piloto se habían centrado en sus labios. Mientras le acariciaba delicadamente la barbilla, la obligó a levantar el rostro y comenzó a acercarse a ella lenta, muy lentamente sin romper el contacto visual sino hasta que ya estuvieron tan cerca el uno del otro que ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro en el rostro. Lisa entreabrió sus labios y sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió los labios de Rick rozando los suyos. No la estaba besando, estaba acariciando sus labios suavemente con los suyos, probando, rozándolos lentamente… la respiración de ambos se había vuelto agitada e irregular. Finalmente Lisa sintió cómo los labios de él cubrían los suyos, besándola suavemente, con ternura y con un cuidado infinito, casi como si temiera lastimarla.

El corazón de Lisa se volvió loco en su pecho. Aquello parecía ser un sueño aunque se sentía real… demasiado real… más real que nada. Rick se separó levemente de ella y ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. Después, sin poderse controlar, tanto la sombrilla que él sostenía como el ramo de flores que ella traía en las manos cayeron al suelo. Lisa deslizó sus brazos alrededor del torso de Rick y él la abrazó alrededor de los hombros. Sus cuerpos se encontraron y sus labios se abrieron mientras ambos comenzaban a besarse profunda y apasionadamente.

En ese momento no les importaba la lluvia que caía sobre ellos, ni el hecho de que estuvieran en terrenos militares, en donde se suponía que debían guardar el protocolo. Nada de eso importaba entonces, lo único que existía en ese momento eran ellos dos, de pie en la pista de aterrizaje, bajo la lluvia, besándose de una manera tan apasionadamente profunda como jamás se habían besado en la vida. Rick la apretaba ardorosamente contra su pecho, recorriendo su espalda con sus manos, llegando hasta su cintura y apretándola aún más contra sí mientras sus labios la devoraban desesperadamente. Se sentía hambriento de sus besos, sediento de su aliento, necesitaba ese contacto físico, su calor, su presencia… ¡La necesitaba a ella como jamás pensó que necesitaría a alguien en su vida!

A la almirante Hayes le pasaba lo mismo. Mientras se entregaba a aquel beso cargado de pasión, ella misma respondía a él con todo el fuego, la necesidad y la desesperación que había estado acumulando en su corazón en todas esas semanas de separación. Sentía la lengua de Rick explorando cada rincón de su boca, sentía sus manos acariciándola desesperadamente, sentía el calor de su cuerpo, podía incluso sentir los latidos fuertes y acelerados de su corazón contra su pecho. Ella correspondía aquel beso de la misma manera, aferrándose a la tela del suéter de Rick sobre su espalda, acariciándole la nuca, enredando sus dedos en su cabello rebelde, apretándolo contra ella con desesperación. Lo escuchaba gemir contra sus labios y ella misma no podía evitar los sonidos de placer y satisfacción que escapaban desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Se separaron cuando sintieron que el respirar era tan vital para ellos como sus besos. Pero no dejaron de besarse. Rick tomó el rostro de Lisa entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla en los ojos, en la frente, en las mejillas, en las comisuras de los labios.

- Lisa… ¡Te amo! – Susurraba contra su piel desesperadamente. - ¡Nunca vuelvas a dejarme, Lisa¡Por favor! A donde vayas, déjame ir contigo… te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

- Nunca más… - Lisa respondía jadeante, al tiempo que ella también seguía besándolo casi con locura. - ¡Te amo, Rick¡Dios, te extrañé tanto¡Tuve tanto miedo!

- ¡Todo está bien, preciosa! Ya pasó… ya estamos juntos otra vez… Lisa, te amo… ¡Te amo!

Diciendo esto Rick cerró sus brazos en torno a la cintura de Lisa y la levantó del suelo, girando con ella alrededor de la pista, sobre los charcos de agua. Lisa gritó sorprendida por aquella repentina acción y se aferró a los hombros del piloto. Ambos comenzaron a reír divertidos, sin percatarse de la lluvia que los estaba empapando. Cuando él volvió a colocarla en el suelo, los dos buscaron desesperadamente los labios del otro y siguieron besándose con desesperación, con una necesidad que sobrepasaba sus fuerzas. Ambos se abrazaban tan estrechamente que era como si quisieran fundirse en el otro, como si jamás desearan que aquel momento terminara.

- ¡No es un sueño! – Rick se reía, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Lisa y la besaba en la frente una y otra vez. - ¡Eres real, amor¡Has regresado!

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se reía también, mientras las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con las lágrimas de felicidad que corrían por su rostro. - ¡Te extrañé tanto¡Deseaba tanto que llegara este momento!

Sorpresivamente el piloto dejó de besarla, la abrazó estrechamente y recargó su frente en la de ella mientras la miraba a los ojos y sonreía emocionado y feliz.

- Yo también. – Su voz era apenas audible contra los labios de Lisa. – Soy adicto a ti, Lisa… estos días que pasé lejos de ti me hicieron pensar en muchas cosas y me di cuenta… de que estoy irremediablemente enamorado de ti, princesa… de que no podría vivir sin ti… Lisa, estando lejos en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en todas esas veces que había besado tus labios… en todas las veces que te había abrazado, que te había visto dormir, que te había visto reír o llorar… me di cuenta de que contigo lo comparto todo, mi vida… hemos compartido nuestros sueños, nuestros miedos, nuestros temores, nuestras esperanzas, nuestros anhelos… compartimos nuestra vida… compartimos incluso nuestra intimidad, nuestra cama… - Rick la besó profundamente. – Lisa, cada noche soñaba contigo… sentía que estabas a mi lado, que incluso podía sentir tu calor, tu aroma… sentía que podía alargar mi brazo y tomar tu mano… si algo aprendí en estas semanas es que no puedo vivir sin ti… quiero compartir mi vida entera contigo, Lisa Hayes… porque te amo más de lo que jamás lograrás comprender.

- ¡Rick!

Lisa sintió sus lágrimas calientes contrastando con las gotas frías de la lluvia suave que caía sobre ellos. Se abrazó estrechamente a Rick y lo besó suave y largamente en el cuello, provocando que el piloto gimiera de placer y se estremeciera.

- Tú eres mi todo, Rick… mi vida entera. Yo también te amo de una manera que no puedo definir… ¡Te extrañé tanto¡Te amo tanto! Tuve tanto miedo cuando creí que… - Lisa suprimió un sollozo y Rick la apretó contra su pecho. - ¡Jamás me dejes, Rick Hunter¡No te atrevas a irte sin mí!

- Jamás… - Rick escondió su rostro en el cuello de Lisa. – Ya no tenemos por qué estar tristes ni sentirnos asustados, Lisa… ya estamos juntos. Yo estoy aquí contigo, tú estás conmigo… estoy aquí, a tu lado y te prometo que jamás nos volveremos a separar, amor… ¡Nunca jamás!

Las palabras de Rick tenían un efecto calmante en Lisa. Se abrazó estrechamente a él, dejándose consentir y sintiéndose segura y protegida en sus brazos. Su aliento tibio sobre la piel de su cuello, sus brazos alrededor de ella, su corazón palpitando con fuerza contra su pecho, todo aquello provocaba que ella comenzara a relajarse en sus brazos y a darse cuenta que ya todo había quedado atrás.

- Juntos para siempre. – Lisa murmuró.

Rick se separó un poco de ella, le sonrió con cariño y le acarició el contorno de su barbilla con su dedo de una manera que la hizo estremecerse.

- Para siempre, amor… y eso significa por toda la eternidad.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada unos momentos y Lisa sonrió, sus ojos brillando con puro amor, mientras le pasaba la mano a Rick por su cabello empapado.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? – Preguntó divertida.

- Si tienes alguna queja, esto fue obra de los Sterling.

- En realidad debo agradecerles… Rick Hunter, nunca en la vida te habías visto más apuesto… ¡Te amo! – Lisa le dio un beso suave y rápido en los labios.

Rick se rió suavemente y la besó en la frente antes de recoger la sombrilla y el ramo de flores que estaban en el suelo. Lisa tomó las flores e inmediatamente se acurrucó contra su cuerpo. Ambos estaban empapados, aunque él más que ella, pues le había puesto su gabardina encima a su almirante.

- Vamos a casa, amor. – Rick le habló con fuego en los ojos. – Y espero que vengas cansada y hambrienta, porque tengo todo listo para darte la bienvenida que se merece la almirante de la RDF.

- Suena tentador, mayor. – Lisa sonrió, mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida de la base. - ¿Y de qué clase de bienvenida estamos hablando?

- No seas curiosa. – Rick le tocó la punta de la nariz juguetonamente con el dedo, provocando que ella hiciera un gesto. - ¡Y ahí vienen las caras raras!

- ¡Yo no hago caras raras!

El piloto se inclinó para besarla en los labios, sin dejar de caminar. Los ojos de ambos brillaban intensamente y las sonrisas que traían en los labios eran más elocuentes que sus palabras.

- ¿Recuerdas esos e-mails que te envié, preciosa?

- Si… - Contestó Lisa con cierta reserva.

- Bueno, pues digamos que esta noche pienso cumplir con todas esas amenazas. – Rick le guiñó el ojo.

Lisa se sonrojó levemente y se rió. Rick se detuvo en seco y la abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que Lisa tuviera que buscar apoyo en un muro cercano, pues él había dejado ir todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, al tiempo que la besaba desesperadamente.

- Me parece… - Lisa murmuró, tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando Rick terminó aquel beso. – Que todo esto se ve muy prometedor… mayor Hunter.

Rick le sonrió seductoramente y la tomó de la mano. Sin más preámbulos la condujo hasta la Freelander que estaba estacionada no muy lejos de ahí. Antes de subir, Lisa lo abrazó, se recargó en su pecho y suspiró profundamente. Rick se dio un tiempo para disfrutar de ese momento. ¡Era tan dulce percibir el aliento de la mujer a la que amaba¡Era tan hermosos percibir el murmullo de su respiración y sentir el palpitar de su corazón! En ese momento entre ellos sus cuerpos y sus almas estaban hablando en un lenguaje que era comprendido solo por ellos. Él le acariciaba el cabello mientras la contemplaba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y sintiendo por ella una ternura indescriptible.

Sus miradas se encontraron y en sus ojos ambos pudieron ver los secretos más profundos de sus corazones. En ese momento no eran necesarias las palabras. Entre ellos, en el silencio, hablaba el amor.

- Vamos a casa. – Rick susurró.

Lisa asintió mientras él la ayudó a subir, cerró la puerta y se apresuró a ir al asiento del piloto. Nunca en toda su vida había tenido tanta prisa por llegar a su casa… jamás en la vida se había sentido más emocionado ni más feliz de ver a alguien. Lisa Hayes se había convertido en su mundo entero. Había mucho que decir, mucho que escuchar pero esa noche era para ellos única y exclusivamente.

Era una noche que dedicarían a su amor… aquella era la noche largamente esperada en la que finalmente, tras una larga separación, ambos se amarían hasta desfallecer. Una noche que le robarían al paraíso. El amor habría de mantener unidas a sus almas eternamente… pero esa era la noche ese mismo amor las fundiría en una sola. Entre ellos existía un poder que superaba sus fuerzas, que fluía por sus venas a cada momento del día, un poder en el que ellos confiaban ciegamente: su amor. Y pasarían los días y se desvanecería el tiempo, pero en sus corazones enamorados jamás moriría su amor. Porque en el amanecer de ese nuevo mundo, los desbordantes efectos del amor de Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter dejarían en la memoria de la humanidad una huella que no sería borrada jamás. El suyo sería un amor que tocaría el cielo, que llegaría a las estrellas… y que sería inmortal.

-

* * *

-

El en el transcurso del camino que separaba la Base Prometheus de la Casa del Almirantazgo, ni Lisa ni Rick podían dejar de hablar mientras la Freelander avanzaba por las lluviosas calles de Ciudad Macross. Los dos querían saber todo de la misión del otro pero a la vez querían contarse todo lo que habían vivido en la ausencia del otro. El resultado era una interminable charla sin mucha lógica y sin mucho sentido, salpicada de risas y de comentarios graciosos. El amor les brillaba en los ojos mientras hablaban, mientras se reían y mientras se contemplaban con adoración. Rick tenía que obligarse a mantener la vista al frente para no perderse en los ojos verdes de Lisa cada vez que volteaba a verla.

Finalmente, ya casi para llegar a su casa, los dos guardaron silencio y suspiraron profundamente. Sus manos se encontraron y se entrelazaron sobre la palanca de velocidades. Lisa se hundió en su asiento y miró por la ventana. ¡Era tan maravilloso estar de regreso!

- ¡Estás empapada, amor! – Rick habló después de un momento. – Pero no te preocupes, tengo todo listo para que tomes un buen baño caliente de burbujas en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

- Tú estás más mojado que yo, Rick. – Lisa lo observó preocupada. – Yo al menos traía puesta tu gabardina, pero tú... ¡Mírate nada más¿No tienes frío?

- No, nunca tengo frío cuando estoy contigo, preciosa. ¡Te extrañé tanto!

Lisa sonrió traviesamente y apretó la mano del piloto.

- Y ese baño de burbujas... ¿es para dos?

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rick.

- Eso depende enteramente de usted, almirante. Yo solo sigo órdenes.

Lisa se rió y se acercó para besar a Rick en la mejilla justo cuando él dio vuelta en la cochera de su casa. Una vez adentro de apresuró a abrir la puerta de la camioneta caballerosamente para permitir que Lisa saliera. Le ofreció caballerosamente su mano y la besó en la frente cuando ella estuvo a su lado.

- ¡Ven, vamos!

Cuando entraron a la casa Lisa se detuvo y aspiró profundamente. No podía dejar de sonreír. El tiempo que había pasado lejos de Rick y lejos de su casa le había parecido una eternidad. Ahí todo era tan íntimo y tan familiar que ella se sentía protegida, resguardada y a salvo.

- ¡Que limpieza! – Lisa miró a su alrededor. – Creo que esta vez te luciste, Rick Hunter.

- Todo por usted, almirante. – Rick la tomó de la mano y la condujo directamente a su habitación. – Pero lo primero es lo primero. Ve a sacar tu ropa mientras yo preparo el baño y dejo calentando la cena.

- ¡Que hacendoso! – Lisa se rió. – Pero asegúrate de dejar la cena a fuego lento, Rick. – Le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Oooh! – El piloto sonrió traviesamente. - ¡A sus órdenes, almirante!

Rick la besó suavemente en los labios antes de entrar a toda prisa al baño. Lisa suspiró contenta y sacó un conjunto deportivo de su armario. Algo que estuviera seco y la mantuviera caliente: un pantalón deportivo color gris con detalles verdes y una sudadera color paja que resaltaba sus ojos y su cabello. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Rick saliera corriendo del baño camino a la cocina. Lisa no pudo evitar el reír al verlo tan atareado. Ella entró al baño y se estaba despojando de su ropa mojada cuando él entró y sorpresivamente la abrazó por detrás, deslizando sus brazos en torno a su cintura y besándola suave y tibiamente en el cuello.

- Rick... – Lisa suspiró.

- ¡No te imaginas lo feliz que estoy de verte, preciosa! Te extrañé tanto... soñé contigo cada noche...

Lisa se acurrucó contra él, acariciando sus manos que descansaban sobre su abdomen. Súbitamente el encuentro que había tenido con Minmei en Ciudad Monumento vino a su mente. Rick sintió como ella se tensaba un poco en su abrazo y respondió a eso con un beso en sus hombros desnudos.

- ¿Qué pasa, princesa?

- Nada... solo pensaba en cuánto te extrañé yo a ti... y en cuanto te amo, Rick Hunter.

- ¿Y de cuánto amor estamos hablando, almirante?

- Hmmm... – Lisa sonrió provocativamente mientras se daba vuelta en los brazos de él para mirarlo al rostro. - ¡No tienes idea!

Rick sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella, buscando ávidamente sus labios. Mientras se besaban, Lisa comenzó a despojarlo de sus ropas mojadas, a lo cuál él no opuso la menor resistencia. Luego lo tomó de la mano y ambos entraron a la bañera, en donde el baño de burbujas ya estaba listo y esperando por ellos.

Lisa se recargó en la pared de la bañera y fue Rick quien descansó su espalda contra el pecho de ella, relajándose con ese contacto y con la sensación tan dulce y cálida que parecía provenir, más que de agua perfumada, del cuerpo tibio y suave de su prometida.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper ese silencio casi solemne. Ambos sonreían suavemente y Lisa acariciaba el cabello de Rick, provocando que él se adormeciera en sus brazos.

- Me dio tanto miedo pensar... que podía haberte perdido. – La voz de Lisa fue apenas un susurro.

Rick abrió los ojos y un gesto de preocupación nubló momentáneamente su apuesto rostro. Se acurrucó aún más contra ella y se ladeó un poco, para poder mirarla al rostro y besarle la piel desnuda del pecho, justo donde su cabeza descansaba.

- No iba a dejar que me mataran, Lisa. – Respondió con una sinceridad apabullante. – No iba a permitir que me alejaran de ti. Ni la muerte va a separarme de ti, amor.

- Rick... – Lisa sintió los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Llegué a un momento de mi vida en el que finalmente comprendí lo que es el amor y no solo eso, sino que fui bendecido con la oportunidad de sentirlo, de experimentarlo... Lisa, quisiera poder explicártelo pero tú sabes que jamás he sido bueno para estas cosas... pero tú lo sabes, mi vida. Tú sabes que yo te amo de la manera más grande y profunda de la que soy capaz de amar.

Lisa se inclinó para besarlo suavemente en los labios, incapaz de poner en palabras los sentimientos que en ese momento embargaban su corazón. Cuando se separaron, ella acarició el rostro de él suavemente con su dedo, provocando un estremecimiento que sacudió el cuerpo del piloto.

- Estar sin ti... – Rick continuó. – No lo sé, pero creo que lo que aprendí con esta misión es que yo no puedo estar sin ti, Lisa... ¡No quiero estar sin ti! Me sentía tan solo, tan desprotegido, tan... no lo sé, amor pero... cada noche miraba a las estrellas porque sabía que era ahí donde tú estabas y cada estrella me hablaba de ti, cada una me recordaba los momentos tan maravillosos que he pasado a tú lado. Sentía mucha nostalgia, Lisa... sentía que no podía respirar, era como si algo aquí adentro doliera... mucho. – Rick se frotó el pecho.

- Rick... – Lisa se inclinó para besarlo suavemente en los labios. – Es una mentira que no seas bueno en expresarte, amor... yo también te extrañé mucho. Sabía que te iba a extrañar pero jamás imagine que lo haría tanto. Tienes razón, algo dentro de mí también dolía al saber que estabas tan lejos, Rick. Pero a pesar de todo jamás perdí las esperanzas porque tengo mil razones para creer en ti, amor... yo no sé si sea posible amar a alguien como yo te amo a ti pero...

- ¿Pero...? – Rick preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Al principio llegué a pensar que tú eras el amor de mi vida, Rick Hunter... al paso del tiempo me he dado cuenta de que eres mucho más que eso... eres mi vida entera.

La voz de Lisa se quebró al pronunciar las últimas palabras. Rick escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella y apretó sus ojos, tratando de evitar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de ellos. Lisa lo abrazó estrecha e íntimamente y ambos pensaron que una felicidad tan perfecta y absoluta solo podía venir de ese amor tan fuerte que los unía.

- ¡Y pensar que estuve tan cerca de perderla para siempre! – Rick pensaba. - ¡Todo lo que ella ha hecho por mí ha sido por amor! Y yo estuve a punto de dejarla ir... si eso hubiera pasado yo jamás hubiera tenido este amor... jamás hubiera sido el dueño del corazón de Lisa Hayes.

- ¿En qué piensas, amor? – Lisa preguntó después de un momento, acariciándole el cabello rebelde y besando su frente.

- En ti y en mi... – Rick la miró y sonrió. – En la manera en cómo me robaste el alma con el primer beso que compartimos... ¡Ese beso fue mi perdición!

- ¿Tu perdición? – Lisa sonrió.

Rick se levantó de donde estaba cómodamente anidado en el pecho de Lisa y la miró de frente. Ella se perdió de inmediato en el mar profundo de sus ojos azules mientras sentía cómo él comenzaba a acariciarle el rostro.

- No me importa estar perdido para siempre en ti, Lisa... y ¿sabes algo? – La besó suavemente en los labios. – Ahora mismo pienso corresponderte.

- ¿En qué?

- Bueno... hay mucho más de cien cosas que me gustan de ti y que adoro de ti pero por ahora supongo que debo conformarme con listarte mis cien favoritas porque la cena está esperando por nosotros.

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa se rió. - ¿Qué vas a hacer, travieso?

- Me gustan tus ojos... – Rick la besó en los ojos. – Me gusta tu cabello... me gusta tu nariz. – Otro beso. – Me gusta tu cuello.

El beso suave, tibio y prometedor que plantó en el cuello de Lisa fue bastante más elocuente que los anteriores. Lisa echó su cabeza hacia atrás y no pudo evitar el gemido de placer que escapó de sus labios.

- Me gustan tus labios...

La voz de Rick sonó ronca y grave mientras que ávidamente buscaba los labios de Lisa y los besaba profundamente. La lista del piloto no pudo ir más allá, pues una vez que sus labios entraron en contacto con los de la almirante fue imposible para ambos terminar aquel beso. Se besaron larga y profundamente, dándose su tiempo, disfrutando el momento y el ambiente tan especial que Rick había creado en el baño con velas y flores.

A pesar del tiempo que habían pasado alejados el uno del otro y de la necesidad que ambos sentían de ese mutuo contacto y de su intimidad, aquel encuentro estaba dominado por un amor tierno y profundo. Más que el deseo apasionado y desenfrenado en esos momentos ambos estaban sedientos de ternura, de amor y de cariño profundo e incondicional. Se permitieron relajarse en el agua tibia, acariciarse, besarse, sentirse a plenitud. Era como si ninguno de los dos realmente creyera que finalmente estaban juntos. Aquel encuentro era como un sueño del cual no querían despertar.

Fue hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse y sus estómagos comenzaron a reclamar su alimento que los dos decidieron salir del agua e ir a cenar. Pero aún mientras se secaban y se vestían no podían dejar de mirarse, de acariciarse, de besarse... estaban perdidos el uno en el otro.

Para Lisa las sorpresas no parecían terminar esa noche. En el comedor de la casa había una mesa puesta para dos, alumbrada con velas y decorada de una manera elegante pero sobria. Lisa sonrió pensando que seguramente Rick había copiado aquello de alguna revista de Miriya, pero se enterneció ante todos los detalles que el piloto tenía con ella. Rick incluso se dio tiempo para encender la chimenea, creando así un ambiente más íntimo y acogedor a aquel sitio.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer ávidamente. La comida era deliciosa y Lisa tuvo que admitir que Rick había mejorado bastante en sus habilidades como cocinero. Nunca había sido malo para la cocina, pero sin duda estaba superándose a sí mismo.

Mientras cenaban, Rick le contó a Lisa todo sobre su misión. La manera en como las cosas se habían desarrollado y los problemas que habían tenido. Le contó con lujo de detalles los ajustes que había tenido que hacer al plan original y como, al final, habían logrado salir victoriosos y cumplir con la misión de una manera mucho más exitosa de lo que originalmente habían anticipado. Lisa lo escuchaba con interés, le hacía preguntas, comentaba algunos puntos importantes con él. Eso era algo que a él siempre le había cautivado de ella: la manera en cómo lo escuchaba y se interesaba en sus asuntos. Cada vez que él hablaba tenía su atención total y exclusiva. A ella le importaba lo que él tuviera que decir. Eso siempre lo hacía sentir importante.

Lisa se mostró bastante complacida con todo lo que Rick le contó. Ella siempre había creído en su piloto y sabía que nadie más que él hubiera podido llevar a cabo esa misión de la manera tan brillante como él lo había hecho. La última etapa de la operación había sido heroica y Lisa estaba segura que Rick y sus hombres recibirían una medalla por eso. Ella misma se hizo la nota mental de hablar con el General Martín al respecto. Por otro lado, otra cosa que la enorgullecía y la hacía sentirse contenta y satisfecha era el hecho de que Rick había demostrado no solo sus dotes de líder y su capacidad de mando.

Además había probado ser un excelente comandante de grupos aéreos, un estratega inteligente y capaz y el hecho de que todos sus pilotos hubieran regresado sanos y salvos también hablaba bien del entrenamiento que ellos habían recibido bajo las órdenes del Mayor Hunter. En esos momentos Lisa sentía que su corazón se henchía con el orgullo que sentía por su piloto.

Eso era bastante patente en la manera en como ella lo observaba embelesada mientras él hablaba. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima y su mirada destilaba miel. Esa noche Lisa era el perfecto ejemplo de una mujer enamorada... profunda y totalmente enamorada.

Después de que terminaron de cenar Rick había tenido el impulso de pedirle a Lisa que bailaran un rato. Él jamás había sido muy afecto a los bailes pero le gustaba hacerlo con Lisa. Ella siempre se sentía tibia y suave entre sus brazos y a él le enloquecía la manera en como sus cuerpos se acoplaban de una manera tan perfecta cada vez que bailaban. Le gustaba sentir el aliento de ella sobre su cuello, el sonido de su respiración, su corazón palpitando con fuerza contra su pecho. La música suave que se escuchaba como fondo en esa noche romántica era bastante provocativa. Pero era obvio que ambos estaban cansados y antes de que Rick pudiera proponerle a Lisa que bailaran, ella ya lo había tomado de la mano y lo había conducido al sofá frente a la chimenea.

Una vez ahí Rick decidió que relajarse con Lisa era tan bueno como bailar con ella. Se recargó en el respaldo y sonrió cuando Lisa se acurrucó a su lado, descansando su cabeza en su hombro. Él la abrazó alrededor de los hombros y la apretó contra su cuerpo, mientras le plantaba un beso suave y cariñoso en la frente.

- La cena estuvo deliciosa. – Lisa comentó adormilándose en su abrazo.

- Gracias... no tanto como el baño de burbujas pero al menos nos salvará de morir de inanición. – Rick comentó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Eres terrible! – Lisa se rió suavemente, provocando fuegos artificiales en el corazón de Rick con aquel sonido suave y musical.

- Entonces... es tu turno, Hayes. – Rick la miró con amor. - ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión¿Todo listo para comenzar a construir la nave colonizadora?

Lisa sonrió contra el pecho de Rick e hizo un movimiento con su cabeza al tiempo que comenzaba a acariciarle distraídamente la pierna, dejando que su mano vagara por su estómago, su costado y su pecho. Él suspiró profundamente y correspondió a aquella caricia masajeando suavemente la espalda de Lisa y la base de su cuello.

- Creo que mi misión también fue exitosa. – Lisa comentó. – Estuve con Bretai y Exedor y ellos están dispuestos a apoyarnos en todo y nos ofrecen toda la ayuda que se requiera. En la Base Apolo conocí al doctor Greenwell... es una excelente persona. Trabajó con mi padre en la construcción del Gran Cañón. Él también me ofreció su apoyo incondicional para este proyecto.

- Eso es bueno¿no es así?

- Sí, lo es. Tengo que terminar mi reporte para enviarlo cuanto antes al consejo del GTU. Es prioritario que—

Rick había silenciado a Lisa besándola en los labios.

- Es prioritario que descanses, amor. – Rick comentó cuando se separó de ella. – Y ¿sabes qué? Te tengo una sorpresa...

- Bueno, tú estás lleno de sorpresas, piloto.

- Sí, lo sé. – Rick aceptó arrogantemente. – Tuve que hacer uso de mis influencias y todo eso pero… bueno, almirante Hayes permítame informarle que usted tiene una semana libre en pocos días y que el mayor Hunter, su seguro servidor, ha preparado un viaje especial para usted.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Lisa se enderezó y le sonrió. – ¿Qué estás tramando ésta vez, Rick?

- Hmmm… - Él se acercó a ella y comenzó a hablar contra sus labios. - ¿Qué te parecería una semana, solos tú y yo… en la hermosa residencia Hayes?

Los ojos de Lisa se agrandaron al escuchar esas palabras. Rick ya la estaba besando una vez más, pero ella tuvo que apartarlo suavemente para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Rick… es… ¿en serio?

- ¿Alguna vez te he mentido, amor? – La volvió a besar. – Ya se tramitó todo lo necesario, princesa. Solo necesitas entregar ese reporte al GTU y atender un par de reuniones que Kelly no pudo reprogramar… pero después de eso seremos solo tú y yo… alejados de la civilización por una semana completa. ¿Qué te parece?

- Yo… - Lisa volvió a sentir los ojos llenos de lágrimas. - ¡Oh Rick! Yo no sé qué decir, yo—

- Entonces no digas nada y bésame… con eso me doy por bien servido.

Rick ya había comenzado a besarla otra vez. Ella se entregó a aquella caricia suave y llena de amor por unos segundos. Enseguida él se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

- Sabía que tendrías éxito en tu misión, Lisa. Jamás dudé de ti y cada vez que las cosas se ponían difíciles en la selva pensaba en ti y en lo mucho que tú también te estabas esforzando allá arriba… esa era toda la motivación que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

- Yo pensaba lo mismo, amor… sabía que tú estabas dando lo mejor de ti, sin dejarte vencer y eso me daba fuerzas para seguir. Pero la verdad es que… es difícil vivir sin ti, Rick.

- Supongo que tanto como lo es el estar sin ti, preciosa.

Una vez más el piloto buscó los labios de ella y comenzaron a besarse con amor y con ternura. Mientras él trataba de profundizar ese beso hizo que lentamente Lisa se recostara en el sofá. Él se tendió a su lado, acunándola en su brazo mientras con su mano libre comenzaba a acariciarle la línea de la mandíbula, para de ahí bajar por su cuello, sus hombros y sus brazos hasta posarse en su cadera para apretarla posesivamente contra su cuerpo.

Lisa cerró los ojos y decidió dejarse consentir por su piloto. La manera en como la estaba besando con tanto amor, con devoción, casi con adoración la hacía perder el sentido de la realidad. Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor del cuerpo de su piloto y debajo de su camiseta para acariciar su espalda desnuda. Ese era el momento con el que ambos habían estado soñando desde aquella madrugada en que una llamada telefónica los había separado súbitamente y sin previo aviso.

- ¡Te amo! – Rick comenzó a susurrar contra su piel. – Lisa… te amo.

Los ojos de Lisa se entreabrieron mientras Rick la besaba suavemente en la comisura de sus labios y su mano se deslizaba debajo de su sudadera para acariciarle el estómago. En ese estado de arrobamiento en el que parecía haber perdido todo contacto con el mundo, un recuerdo surgió de lo más profundo de la mente de Lisa… las palabras de Minmei.

"_¿Qué se siente hacer el amor con Rick Hunter, Lisa¿Qué se siente tenerlo contigo en cuerpo y alma¿Qué sientes cuando se entrega a ti y te ama con todo su ser¿Qué sientes cuando en medio del placer pronuncia tu nombre en tu oído y te dice que te ama? Tú eres la única mujer a la que él le ha hecho el amor en su vida. Él siempre te ha amado a ti… él siempre ha estado enamorado de ti… Lisa Hayes, tú siempre has sido el amor de su vida."_

Lisa cerró los ojos e involuntariamente atrajo a Rick hacia ella, apretándolo desesperadamente mientras profundizaba ese beso suave y tierno que el piloto le estaba entregando, convirtiéndolo en uno profundo, apasionado, lleno de necesidad y de deseo. Rick abrió los ojos de golpe, sin saber el porqué de esa reacción tan inesperada de Lisa. Sin embargo no era momento de cuestionar nada. Decidió que simplemente se entregaría a aquel beso y amaría a Lisa de la manera en que ella merecía ser amada: con todo su cuerpo, con toda su alma y con todo su corazón.

- ¡Te amo, Rick! – Lisa gemía desesperadamente contra sus labios. - ¡Te amo!

Rick dejó escapar un gemido hondo y grave desde lo más profundo de su pecho. De pronto su voluntad había sido sometida por el deseo que ella le manifestaba… por el deseo que había surgido del fondo mismo de su corazón de una manera tan intempestiva y avasalladora. La sed de ternura que hasta unos momentos lo había estado consumiendo parecía haber sido barrida por aquella oleada de pasión que de pronto había surgido poderosa en su cuerpo.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick suspiraba sin dejar de besarla. - ¡Te amo, Lisa!

Como si sus movimientos fueran parte de una danza ancestral y bien ensayada, Lisa y Rick se movieron en el sofá. Él se tendió sobre ella sin dejar de besarla ni de acariciarla. Ella se aferraba desesperadamente a él, dejándole saber, por medio de su lenguaje corporal, lo mucho que lo deseaba y lo necesitaba en ese momento.

Los ojos de Rick se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió que ella lo empujaba de una manera un tanto agresiva, para cambiar posiciones. Sin embargo el piloto no iba a discutir las órdenes silenciosas de su almirante. Rodó sobre sí mismo para quedar de espaldas, sin romper aquel beso íntimo y desesperado que estaba compartiendo con Lisa. Cuando sintió el peso del cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo, no pudo evitar el gemir profundamente y cerrar sus ojos en éxtasis mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba involuntariamente y pequeñas sacudidas, como si fueran descargas eléctricas, hacían que cada músculo de su cuerpo palpitara como si su corazón en ese momento estuviera inyectando vida a cada célula de su ser.

Lisa lo estaba besando profundamente, con desesperación y con un fuego y una pasión que hacían que él se sintiera débil debajo del peso del cuerpo de ella. Pero la manera en como ella besaba solo estaba logrando que su deseo y la necesidad que sentía por ella comenzaran a arder aún más poderosamente en su pecho… si aquello era posible.

Sin embargo, tan súbitamente como aquel ataque de pasión desesperada y poderosa había surgido entre ellos, así pareció resurgir la ternura. Los besos de Lisa comenzaron a volverse aún más profundos, pero tiernos y llenos de amor. Rick sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba un poco, mientras respondía a Lisa con la misma ternura con la que ahora ella lo besaba. La abrazó estrechamente, rodando de manera que una vez más él estuviera en control sobre ella y la abrazó contra su pecho, sin dejar de besarla.

Sus labios comenzaron a recorrer su rostro perfecto, besándola en la punta de la nariz, en los ojos, en la frente… con su mejilla acarició la de ella mientras ella jugueteaba con el cabello de su nuca, provocando descargas eléctricas en el cuerpo del piloto. Cuando Lisa comenzó a besarlo suavemente en el cuello y en ese lugar mágico que él tenía justo detrás de su oreja, Rick sintió que perdía todo contacto con la realidad. Gimió profundamente y su respiración se hizo irregular y agitada.

La necesidad que ambos tenían del otro ya era más que evidente. Necesitaban más que solo besos y caricias… necesitaban mucho, mucho más… necesitaban unirse en su intimidad, amarse sin reservas, desnudar sus almas y sus cuerpos y entregarse totalmente el uno al otro. Necesitaban hacerse el amor.

- Lisa… - Susurró él con voz ronca. – Vamos a nuestra habitación…

Ella entreabrió los ojos y le sonrió levemente al piloto al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente y su respiración era entrecortada. Aquello pareció enloquecer aún más a Rick, pues de un salto se puso de pie y la tomó en brazos. Lisa rodeo el cuello de Rick con sus brazos mientras él la conducía a su recamara y sus labios volvieron a encontrarse.

Apenas habían traspasado el umbral de la habitación y él la había colocado sobre el suelo, cuando su arrebato amoroso volvió a intensificarse. Rick la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la pared a sus espaldas. Sus siluetas se destacaban contra la ventana iluminada por las luces de jardín mientras él la besaba suave pero profundamente y ella recorría su cuerpo con sus manos. Mientras se besaban, Lisa comenzó a tirar del extremo de la camiseta de Rick y él tomó aquello como señal de que ella deseaba que aquella prenda desapareciera. Comenzó a despojarse de ella sin dejar de besar a Lisa, quien le ayudó a sacársela por encima de los hombros. Ella lo miró a los ojos, mientras sus manos comenzaban a vagar por su pecho musculoso y perfecto. Podía sentir el corazón del piloto latiendo desbocadamente en su pecho. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los suyos y a través de su boca entreabierta trataba de controlar su respiración, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente.

Lisa se acercó a él y lo besó en ese pequeño hueco que se formaba entre su garganta y su pecho. Rick dejó escapar un gemido profundo, cerró involuntariamente los ojos y sus manos buscaron desesperadamente los extremos de la sudadera de Lisa, que pronto fue a unirse a la camiseta de Rick en el suelo.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse pero esta vez no era ternura lo que ellos necesitaban… era la pasión desencadenada. La necesidad fuerte y poderosa que ambos habían estado aguantando en las semanas que habían estado separados. Ya no podían negarlo más, ya no podían controlarlo un segundo más. Los labios de Lisa se entreabrieron para permitirle a Rick un acceso total a su boca. La lengua del piloto comenzó a jugar con la de ella mientras se besaban profundamente, probándose, explorándose, saboreándose… las sensaciones que aquel beso estaba provocando en ellos eran tan poderosas que ambos comenzaron a sentirse un poco mareados. Sus piernas ya no podían sostenerlos por más tiempo. Dando traspiés y sin dejar de besarse los dos se dejaron caer sobre la cama.

Una vez ahí Rick capturó las manos de Lisa, aprisionándolas por las muñecas para inmovilizarlas contra el colchón. Ella estaba tendida boca arriba, sin oponer resistencia a los deseos de él. Los labios de Rick bajaron de su boca a su cuello y comenzó a besarla ahí de una manera tan íntima y profunda, que provocó que Lisa comenzara a gemir y a moverse debajo de él. El piloto apretó sus muñecas con fuerza mientras sentía que algo comenzaba a surgir desde lo más profundo de su ser… una necesidad y un deseo que superaban cualquier cosa que él hubiera sentido antes en su vida.

- Lisa… - gimió contra su cuello. - ¡Te amo! Dime que me amas… Lisa…

Ella movió sus labios, pero ninguna palabra pareció poder escapar de su garganta. La manera en como Rick la estaba acariciando, besando y haciendo suya era tan intensa que hacía que ella perdiera todo control sobre sí misma. Rick seguía besándola en el cuello con urgencia y desesperación. El amor y la necesidad que sentía por ella en ese momento era tal que incluso le causaba dolor físico… sentía que no podía respirar, que moriría sin remedio si Lisa no lo amaba en ese instante.

Sus manos soltaron las de Lisa y bajaron por su cuerpo para deshacerse de los pantalones de ejercicios que ambos todavía traían puestos. Lisa no hizo ningún intento por detenerlo. Aquella sensación de estar desnudos en los brazos del otro era tan íntimamente familiar que hizo que una lágrima corriera por el rostro de la almirante. Rick se detuvo y respirando entrecortadamente la miró al rostro. Ella le acarició el cabello ensortijado y su caricia bajó por su mejilla hasta su barbilla.

- Te amo, Rick Hunter. – Lisa susurró con una voz cálida y llena de ternura. - ¡Eres mi vida entera!

Los ojos del piloto se llenaron de lágrimas al escucharla decir esas palabras pero más aún cuando sintió que Lisa lo atraía hacia él y suavemente le besaba la mejilla con tanto amor y tanto cariño como él jamás había sentido en su vida. Aquello hizo que no pudiera controlarse más. Amaba a esa mujer… ¡La adoraba! La necesidad que sentía de ella en esos momentos lo estaba consumiendo vivo… necesitaba hacerla suya y demostrarle con hechos lo que ya las palabras no podían expresar. Abrazó a Lisa de una manera tan íntima y ardorosa que era casi como si en ese momento quisiera fundirse en ella para siempre. Lisa seguía susurrándole al oído lo mucho que lo amaba y cuanto lo quería.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick gimió roncamente. - ¡LISA!

Ella no contestó, pero su lenguaje corporal era más que elocuente. La manera en como se movía debajo de él, preparándose para recibirlo… la manera en cómo lo envolvió, abrazándolo con sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, la forma en que sus labios le besaron el cuello hasta llegar a su oreja… aquello era demasiado para el joven mayor de la RDF. Estaba sudoroso y jadeante, a punto de hacerle el amor a la mujer a la que amaba más que a su vida… y no podía evitar ni controlar las lágrimas que escurrían de las esquinas de sus ojos, confundiéndose con el sudor que le cubría el rostro.

Sus labios atraparon los de Lisa una vez más, besándola profunda y desesperadamente mientras lentamente y con delicadeza comenzaba a entrar en ella, a hacerla suya. Después de las semanas que habían pasado, la necesidad era demasiada… el deseo los consumía y la pasión les nublaba los sentidos. Pero ese momento era especial, era el instante cósmico en el que ambos se fundían en un mismo ser, se fusionaban en un solo cuerpo, eran dos mitades de una misma alma que por un instante en la eternidad se volvían a encontrar. Cuando Rick estuvo totalmente dentro de ella, ambos se miraron a los ojos, tratando de controlar su respiración.

- ¿Me amas? – Rick preguntó con voz ronca.

- Más que a mi vida. – Lisa respondió en un susurro, mirándolo con adoración.

Rick cerró los ojos y los apretó, intentando con todas sus fuerzas el contener las lágrimas que lo estaban quemando por dentro. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Lisa y sintió como ella lo abrazaba con amor, con mucho amor. Él ya no podía controlarse más, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella y sintió que su corazón latía aún con más fuerza cuando ella comenzó a moverse al ritmo que él estaba marcando.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa! – Susurraba él sin aliento. - ¡Te amo…!

Lisa sentía la necesidad infinita y poderosa que él tenía de ella en esos momentos. Jamás en su vida lo había sentido así, tan sediento de ella y de su amor. Ella decidió que se entregaría a él con todo su ser. Lo amaría como si no hubiera un mañana y como si esta fuera la única vez… en cierta forma aquella se sentía como la primera vez. Lisa comenzó a responder a sus embates amorosos con una pasión y una energía que hicieron que Rick perdiera el control sobre sí mismo.

Pero aún en medio de aquel arrebato de pasión y placer, él no podía dejar de pensar en ella… porque solo Lisa podía amarlo de esa manera. Solo ella lo aceptaba tal y como era, con sus virtudes y defectos… ella lo amaba por ser Rick Hunter, era tan simple como eso. Él sentía que no sería capaz de soportarlo más, estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax de aquel acto de amor, pero una vocecita en su cabeza insistía que debía amarla con todo lo que él tenía… debía procurar su placer, su satisfacción… debía de darle todo de sí a Lisa antes de que él mismo alcanzara su paraíso.

En ese momento Rick decidió que se iba a contener, porque quería que Lisa supiera cuanto la amaba… le iba a dar todo el amor que pudiera, la iba hacer desfallecer de placer y de felicidad porque ella se lo merecía, porque él se lo debía… y porque el placer de Lisa era el suyo propio.

Ella sentía que él la estaba llevando al paraíso. Jamás en el tiempo que habían estado juntos había sentido algo similar… la pasión y el fuego que ardían en su pecho, la manera en como él la estaba amando, su apasionada ternura, la desesperada necesidad que él sentía por ella, todo la estaba llevando al límite de sus fuerzas. Pero aún más la manera en como él la abrazaba, la besaba, la amaba… sintió su aliento tibio en su pecho pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez, diciéndole cuanto la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a morir por ella. Lisa comenzó a sacudirse debajo de él, incontrolablemente, susurrando su nombre, aferrándose a su cuerpo mientras sentía como todo su ser se convulsionaba con aquel placer infinito que, por un instante, le abría las puertas del paraíso y le dejaba probar un atisbo de eternidad.

Pero cuando ella sintió ese dulce y delicioso alivio que su cuerpo demandaba, Rick no la soltó. Él seguía amándola, seguía besándola y poseyéndola con esa amorosa desesperación que lo embargaba en esos momentos. Cuando Lisa lo escuchó gemir su nombre una y otra vez supo que él se había contenido por ella, porque quería procurar su satisfacción antes que la suya propia. El deseo volvió a surgir en lo más profundo de las entrañas de la almirante. Comenzó a moverse debajo del piloto con un ritmo y una intensidad que provocaron que él gimiera en voz alta y casi gritara su nombre. Sus movimientos se intensificaron y ella comenzó a decirle cuanto lo amaba y lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Aquello pareció terminar por desbocar por completo el poco control que él todavía pudiera tener sobre sí.

Lisa lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sentía como los brazos de él se cerraban alrededor de sus hombros y sus dedos se hundían desesperadamente en la piel desnuda de su espalda. La respiración de Rick se volvió entrecortada; ella la sentía caliente contra su cuello. Sintió como el cuerpo del piloto comenzó a sacudirse levemente y ella intensificó el ritmo de su acto de amor. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, totalmente perdido en las sensaciones y sentimientos que lo asfixiaban en esos momentos. Sentía que estaba a punto de ahogarse en aquel mar de placer… el nombre de Lisa parecía ser la única palabra que existía para él en el universo en ese momento. Sus movimientos eran ahora más intensos, más profundos y más desesperados.

- ¡Te amo, Rick! – Ella susurró vehementemente en su oído, al tiempo que atrapaba el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios. - ¡TE AMO!

- ¡LISA! – Rick gimió, sintiendo que la voz apenas había logrado escapar de su garganta. - ¡Oh Lisa… te amo!

La almirante Hayes sintió cómo el cuerpo entero del piloto se sacudía incontrolablemente de una manera como ella jamás lo había sentido. Fue tan poderoso que su placer pareció transmitirse a su propio cuerpo, mientras ella misma sentía como volvía a llegar al paraíso junto con él. Rick sintió como cada músculo de su cuerpo se sacudía con esos espasmos que lo transportaban al edén… sentía que su corazón latía en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, que su sangre palpitaba en cada rincón de su ser. Le costaba trabajo respirar, sentía que no podía tomar el aire que era tan vital en esos momentos. Si se necesitaba morir para llegar al cielo, él estaba seguro que había muerto. Jamás en su vida había sentido algo tan fuerte o tan intenso. Después de aquellos momentos de placer profundo y felicidad absoluta, su cuerpo colapsó sobre el de Lisa.

Ella lo abrazó estrecha e íntimamente, mientras lo acariciaba y lo dejaba descansar sobre ella. Rick seguía temblando sobre su cuerpo y ella sentía su aliento caliente en su cuello, mientras él luchaba por normalizar su respiración. Lisa sentía que ella misma no podía volver a la realidad. Se sentía flotando en un limbo en donde todo eran sensaciones y sentimientos. El aroma de Rick, su esencia y su presencia la envolvían, la embriagaban y la hacían perder la razón. ¡Parecía tan lejano aquel tiempo en el compartir algo como eso con Rick había parecido tan imposible como improbable! Pero ahora lo tenía ahí, con ella… agotado, jadeante y sudoroso entre sus brazos, descansando en su pecho y aferrándose a ella como si ella fuera su única salvación.

Rick cerró sus ojos. No podía pensar… no quería pensar. Se sentía impregnado de Lisa y así era como quería permanecer para siempre. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de ella, sintiendo como sus corazones latían al unísono. Un suave gemido de placer escapó de sus labios cuando sintió la mano de Lisa acariciarle el cabello y bajar por su espalda y sintió sus labios posarse en su frente. Se apretó aún más contra ella, incapaz de controlar su respiración o el suave temblor que le recorría el cuerpo entero. Necesitaba unos momentos para reponerse… pero necesitaría toda la eternidad para demostrarle a Lisa lo que sentía por ella… lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella.

Lisa también cerró sus ojos, perdiéndose en la sensación tan absolutamente deliciosa y placentera de tener a Rick con ella de la manera en como lo tenía. Lo besó suavemente en la frente mientras le susurraba que lo amaba. Él no respondió, pero la abrazó aún más estrechamente antes de quedarse perfectamente inmóvil.

- Me prometiste las estrellas, Rick. – Lisa pensó. – Y has mantenido tu promesa.

Ambos se dieron unos momentos para descansar, sintiéndose totalmente protegidos por la presencia del otro. Con aquella entrega total sentían que por un breve instante habían llegado a ser el otro, porque amar era convertirse en el otro y también encontrarse a si mismo en la persona amada. Porque por encima del amor de sus cuerpos estaba el descubrimiento de la presencia de cada uno de ellos en la vida del otro y aquello convertía su entrega física en un canto que celebraba el amor, la unión temporal de sus vidas… y la unión eterna de sus almas.

-

* * *

-

Cuando Lisa abrió los ojos la luz mortecina del amanecer se filtraba tímidamente entre las cortinas de su habitación. Había llovido toda la noche y la lluvia había arrullado el sueño de los dos jóvenes militares que después de una noche de amor habían descansado plácidamente uno en los brazos del otro, sus cuerpos entrelazados y confundiendo sus alientos e incluso el palpitar de sus corazones.

La almirante Hayes se estiró perezosamente y sonrió al escuchar los gorjeos lejanos de los pajaritos madrugadores en el bosque. Entreabrió sus ojos y su sonrisa adormilada se enterneció cuando vio a Rick descansando a su lado, profundamente dormido. ¡Se veía tan joven y tan apuesto!

No pudo resistir el impulso de acariciar su cabello, apartándole algunos mechones rebeldes de la frente antes de inclinarse para besarlo con amor. Rick hizo algunos sonidos con su garganta, apreciando aquellas caricias pero sin despertarse. Se movió un poco, acurrucándose contra la almirante y suspiró en sueños. Lisa lo observaba extasiada.

- Fuiste mi sueño imposible durante tanto tiempo, Rick Hunter. – Pensaba sin dejar de acariciarlo. – Y ahora… ahora eres mi realidad. ¡Si pudiera encontrar la manera de demostrarte cuánto te amo, mi vida! Ahora comprendo ese epitafio que aquella esposa devota mandó grabar en la tumba de su esposo caído en combate durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial… "_para el mundo tú fuiste solo un soldado… para mi fuiste mi mundo entero"_.

Lisa sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cuando pensó aquello, pero se obligó a sonreír. Ahora Rick estaba ahí a su lado, sano y salvo. En ese momento, en ese gris amanecer de verano el mundo sin duda era un lugar perfecto.

- Tú me has enseñado lo que es el amor, Rick… pero sobre todo lo que se siente ser amada. Nunca pensé que yo llegaría a vivir y a experimentar la clase de amor que tú me das, mi vida. Cada vez que me besas es como si fuera la primera vez… cada vez que me abrazas puedo sentir nuestros corazones latiendo juntos, como si fueran uno solo… Rick, tal vez no te des cuenta de todo lo que has hecho por mí, de todo lo que te debo desde aquella vez en que salvaste mi vida en la Base Sara de Marte. Yo… yo había perdido mi voluntad de vivir y tú llegaste intempestivamente a mi vida, sin previo aviso… te metiste a la fuerza… y me enseñaste que vale la pena vivir… que la felicidad existe… Rick… te amo con todo mi corazón… la felicidad realmente existe… mi felicidad eres tú.

Lisa se inclinó despacio y besó a Rick suavemente en los labios. Más que un beso fue una caricia, pero cuando se separó de él descubrió un par de ojos azules llenos de sueño que entreabiertos la observaban con amor.

- Rick… - ella susurró. – Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

- ¿Sabes? – Rick murmuró con una voz ronca y adormilada que ella encontró adorable, al tiempo que torpemente acariciaba su cabello color miel. – Cuando estaba en la selva tenía un portarretratos con tu fotografía al lado de mi catre de campaña… y cada noche antes de dormir te contemplaba y te besaba, preciosa… y me sentía seguro y protegido al tener tu foto ahí a mi lado por las noches porque sentía que tú me cuidabas mientras yo dormía.

- Rick… - Lisa sonrió enternecida y sintió que sus ojos se nublaban otra vez.

- Lo que estoy tratando de decir, - Rick continuó. – Es que pensé que cuando volviéramos a estar juntos sería mi turno de contemplarte mientras duermes, cuidarte y mantenerte segura y protegida por las noches… ¿Qué haces despierta entonces tan temprano, Hayes? Esto se llama usurpación de funciones. Pensé que tenía más respeto por las funciones del rango y la asignación de responsabilidades, almirante.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – Lisa soltó una risita y se recostó en el pecho de Rick.

Él suspiró profundamente al sentir el peso de Lisa sobre él e instintivamente comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. Los dos cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a adormilarse otra vez.

- ¿Te he dicho cuánto te amo, Lisa? – Rick susurró contra su cabello.

- No, hoy no lo has hecho.

- Te amo con todo lo que soy y con todo lo que tengo… tú lo eres todo para mí Lisa. Y cuando te digo que te amo lo que trato de decir es que… bueno, tú me haces sentir protegido, amado, me das seguridad, me das paz… me haces sentir bien conmigo mismo… me motivas, me apoyas, me cuidas… me haces sonreír a cada momento, me haces reír, me hace soñar… siempre tienes tiempo para mi, para escucharme, para aconsejarme y siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir mejor… Lisa¿sabes que he pensado?

- ¿Qué cosa, amor? – Lisa lo besaba suavemente debajo de la barbilla mientras su mano le acariciaba el pecho desnudo.

- Pienso que si hay un Dios, él nos puso en la Tierra con una misión específica: que nos encontráramos y nos enamoramos… ¿Sabes para qué? Para mostrarle al resto del mundo lo que el amor verdadero es y significa… Lisa, quiero decirte algo y quiero que sepas que jamás había sido tan sincero… eres el amor de mi vida, Lisa Hayes. Tú eres… eres todos mis sueños hechos realidad.

Lisa sonrió suavemente contra su pecho, pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima rebelde resbalara por su mejilla. Rick puso su mano en su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos y le sonrió con cariño al tiempo que le limpiaba la lágrima con su pulgar.

- Yo también te amo, Rick… más de lo que yo misma puedo entender… más de lo que puedo expresar… a veces siento que este amor es tan intenso que… que no sé que hacer con él.

- Yo sé que puedes hacer con él, princesa. – Rick sonrió traviesamente. - ¿Qué tal si empezamos por aquí?

Rick se tocó la mejilla con la punta de su dedo. Lisa se rió y se acercó para besarlo en el lugar que él le había indicado. El piloto decidió seguir el juego y se señaló la punta de la nariz. También ahí lo besó la comandante. Enseguida se tocó los ojos y Lisa plantó dos besos suaves y tibios ahí… finalmente se tocó los labios. La almirante sonrió traviesa y se inclinó para besarlo de lleno en los labios.

Cuando se separaron Lisa se incorporó un poco para poder mirar a Rick al rostro mientras le sonreía con ternura y le acariciaba suavemente el cabello rebelde. Él la miraba con ojos de amor, sin moverse y casi sin querer respirar por temor a que se pudiera romper el hechizo del momento. El cabello color miel de ella caía sobre sus hombros como una cascada y enmarcaba su rostro hermoso y perfecto. Con su mirada Rick recorría sus facciones, memorizando cada una de ellas. Sus ojos se centraron en los de ella e involuntariamente extendió su brazo para acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

Lisa atrapó su mano y la besó casi con devoción, haciendo que el corazón del piloto diera un vuelco. ¿Sería posible que alguien lo amara de esa manera? Porque lo que ella le demostraba en momentos como aquel era mucho más que simplemente amor, era una adoración profunda e incondicional. Los labios de él se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa mientras ella se inclinaba lentamente sobre él para besarlo en medio de los ojos.

Sus ojos se cerraron y suspiró profundamente cuando sintió los labios suaves y tibios de ella contra su piel. Su corazón comenzó a latir acompasadamente mientras Lisa seguía besándolo despacio y dándose su tiempo. Le besó cada uno de sus ojos, su nariz, la línea de su barbilla hasta llegar a su boca. Besó las comisuras de sus labios de una manera tiernamente seductora. Rick entreabrió su boca, tratando de atrapar los labios de ella pero Lisa no se lo permitió. Bajó un poco más para posar sus labios en el cuello de Rick y sonrió para sí misma cuando sintió el pulso del piloto acelerarse bajo su piel. Él respiraba profundamente por su boca entreabierta, tratando de controlar las sensaciones que Lisa estaba despertando en él.

Pero no iba a oponer resistencia a las acciones de su almirante ni a aquel asalto amoroso. Él estaba indefenso, totalmente sometido a su voluntad. Rick decidió que se iba a entregar a ella, que se dejaría consentir, que no iba a detenerla. Aquello prometía ser un viaje de ida y vuelta a esas regiones estelares a donde solamente ella lo podía llevar y él no iba a cuestionar la voluntad de su almirante. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió suavemente cuando sintió que Lisa comenzaba a besarlo en el pecho, mientras sus manos le acariciaban los costados, en el lugar preciso en donde ella sabía que él tenía un punto débil.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick gruñó. – Despacio...

Ella sonrió una vez más y decidió que por esa ocasión acataría las órdenes de su subalterno. Sentía la piel de Rick vibrar bajo sus caricias y aquello le proporcionaba una íntima satisfacción. El escucharlo respirar entrecortadamente, gemir su nombre y sentirlo estremecerse era la mejor recompensa para ella. En esos momentos a ella no le importaba su propio placer, quería regalarle aquella experiencia a su piloto, demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y todo lo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer por él.

Rick dejó escapar un gemido fuerte y profundo y su cuerpo se arqueó involuntariamente cuando la mano de Lisa se deslizó por su pierna. Lisa soltó una risita y levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de él que la observaban extasiado.

- ¿Te hice cosquillas? – Preguntó con una voz apenas audible.

- Poquitas... – Rick respondió jadeante. –Pero no importa...

El piloto echó su cabeza hacia atrás una vez más mientras se abandonaba y se perdía en las sensaciones que Lisa le estaba provocando. No había un solo lugar de su cuerpo en donde él no sintiera sus caricias suaves o sus labios tibios. Aquello era mucho más de lo que él podía resistir. Lisa lo estaba conduciendo lentamente al paraíso de una manera en la que jamás lo había hecho antes. Era obvia la necesidad que ella tenía de él, pero mucho más fuerte todavía era esa secreta satisfacción de provocarle esa clase de placer. Lisa sabía que lo tenía totalmente sometido a su voluntad, que era suyo en cuerpo, alma y espíritu. Y aquello la motivaba a darle más, a hacerlo sentir tan bien como le fuera posible, a proporcionarle todo el placer del que ella era capaz.

- Lisa...

Su voz se escuchó ronca, cargada de deseo y de necesidad. Lisa levantó su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Rick colocó sus brazos en los hombros de la almirante y ella se movió un poco, para quedar tendida sobre su cuerpo, su barbilla apenas apoyada en el estómago del piloto. Las manos de Rick le acariciaban los hombros desnudos, la espalda y el cabello. Estuvieron así por unos momentos, incapaces de romper aquel contacto visual tan profundo e intenso.

Finalmente Lisa comenzó a besar a Rick lenta y ardorosamente, dejándole un caminito de besos que iba desde su estómago hasta su cuello. El piloto gemía suavemente, sudoroso y jadeante. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con esos ojos profundamente verdes que lo observaban con tanto amor que él sintió que el fuego que brillaba en ellos y que él sabía que pertenecía exclusivamente a él terminaría por consumirlo irremediablemente. Pero hasta la muerte parecía dulce si venía de ella.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar, pues ella ya se había recostado sobre él y había cubierto sus labios ansiosos con los suyos que se sentían suaves, húmedos y tibios. Rick cerró los ojos y se entregó por completo a ese beso profundo e intenso que ella le estaba regalando. Sus manos recorrieron la espalda desnuda de Lisa hasta llegar a sus caderas y la atrajo hacia él. Lisa respondió a aquello acomodándose sobre él y moviéndose un poco, lo que hizo que Rick dejara escapar un suspiro entrecortado que salió directamente de su alma.

El beso terminó pero los ojos terriblemente azules de él atraparon los esmeralda de ella. Se miraron por unos segundos, totalmente embelesados el uno en el otro, sin poder dejar de acariciarse. Las manos de Rick recorrían la espalda de Lisa, sus costados, sus brazos, sus hombros... las de ella acariciaban suavemente su apuesto rostro y su cabello rebelde.

- Te amo… - Lisa susurró, sin romper aquel contacto visual. – Siempre te he amado, Rick Hunter… y te voy a amar por toda la eternidad.

Rick sonrió enternecido, pero no pudo articular palabra. Estaba completamente perdido en ella. Su mirada se suavizó y su mano fue a posarse en el cuello de Lisa, atrayéndola lentamente hacía él. Ella no se resistió, pero cuando sus labios apenas rozaron los del piloto, ella murmuró:

- Quiero ser tu esposa… quiero vivir a tu lado, dormir a tu lado, soñar a tu lado y despertar a tu lado cada día de mi vida, Rick… porque yo te amo.

- Lisa…

Su nombre fue la única palabra que él pudo musitar antes de que sus labios se fundieran en un beso lleno de promesas y de esperanzas. Rick se estremeció cuando sintió que las manos de ella se deslizaban suavemente por sus brazos, apenas rozándolos en una caricia que parecía el toque de una pluma. Lisa atrapó las manos del piloto y al tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él, lo obligó a descansarlas sobre la almohada, de esa manera él quedó total y absolutamente sometido a su voluntad. Un suspiro escapó desde el fondo mismo de su alma y se convirtió en un gemido largo y profundo cuando sintió como Lisa lo envolvía, lo recibía dentro de su misma intimidad y lo hacía suyo.

Ella lo observaba con amor, atenta a cada una de sus reacciones, a cada uno de sus gestos y a cada sonido que escapaba de su garganta. La imagen de Lisa sudorosa, agitada y con ese fuego verde brillándole en los ojos era el paraíso de Rick en ese momento, mientras se entregaba por completo a esa sensación embriagante y enloquecedora de sentirse completamente poseído por la mujer a la que tanto amaba. Lisa se movía lentamente sobre él, provocándole una serie de oleadas de placer que lo hacían estremecerse. Sentía que su cuerpo entero palpitaba con ese deseo contenido, con esa necesidad de terminar de una vez con aquella deliciosa tortura… pero Lisa no lo iba a dejar escapar tan fácil.

La almirante Hayes se dio su tiempo y se lo dio a él también. Le hizo el amor suave y lentamente. Rick jamás había sentido algo tan placentero y maravilloso en toda su vida. Las sensaciones que ella estaba provocando en todo su cuerpo en ese momento eran demasiado intensas como para poder describirlas. Era una verdad indiscutible que el afrodisíaco más poderoso del mundo era el amor y aquello era la prueba más contundente de ello. La manera en la que Lisa lo estaba amando, cómo lo llevaba a la cima de su amor paso a paso, disfrutando cada momento, cada movimiento, cada respiración, cada palabra, cada suspiro… aquello era suficiente para volverlo loco de amor y de pasión.

Su mente no podía pensar mucho en esos momentos. El universo entero se había concentrado en una mujer… en la mujer a la que él amaba más que a su vida, la mujer que era su vida misma… Lisa Hayes.

Esa mujer que lo amaba con tanta ternura, con tanta pasión, tan incondicionalmente, entregándose por completo a él y a su amor… que lo aceptaba como era, que lo adoraba por quién él era. La mujer que lo conocía mejor de lo que él mismo se conocía y que a pesar de todos sus errores y de todas sus fallas lo amaba como si fuera el único hombre que existiera en el universo. La mujer por quien él estaría dispuesto a morir… la mujer por quien él estaba dispuesto a vivir.

Mientras lo besaba profunda e íntimamente, Rick sintió que ya no podía más. Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de los de ella y Lisa pareció entenderlo pues intensificó la intensidad de aquel beso y el ritmo de su cuerpo. El piloto sintió que no podía controlarse, una serie de sonidos suaves y profundos escaparon de lo más profundo de su garganta mientras sentía cómo Lisa finalmente le permitía llegar a donde deseaba llegar. Sintió cómo ella escondió su rostro en el cuello de él y cómo sus manos también se apretaron contra las suyas. El sonido de la respiración entrecortada de ella y su aliento tibio y dulce contra su cuello hicieron que Rick terminara por perder el poco control que aún tenía sobre sí mismo. Ladeó su cabeza, buscando ávidamente los labios de ella mientras murmuraba su nombre una y otra vez.

El clímax que ambos alcanzaron juntos fue quizás uno de los más intensos y poderosos que alguna vez hubieran experimentado. Fue además uno de los más satisfactorios y profundos y sin duda el más íntimo, lo que contrastaba con la ternura del acto en sí… o quizás aquella experiencia tan extraordinaria en realidad no era un contraste sino un efecto de amor tan puro y verdadero que existía entre ellos.

Cuando todo terminó, Lisa liberó las manos de él de las suyas para abrazarlo alrededor de los hombros. Rick, quien intentaba inútilmente de tomar aire y volver a la realidad, instintivamente colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo desnudo de Lisa y la abrazó estrecha e íntimamente. Súbitamente había sentido en lo más profundo de su ser un sentimiento de posesión y de pertenencia que se desbordaba en su pecho. Ella era suya, única y exclusivamente suya… y él le pertenecía a ella completamente.

Su cuerpo seguía convulsionándose suavemente, todavía completamente embargado por aquella experiencia tan placentera e intensa que acababa de vivir con Lisa. También podía sentir como el cuerpo de ella temblaba ligeramente y la manera como una serie de sonidos suaves y profundos, casi como un ronroneo, escapaba de su garganta mientras lo abrazaba y se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Rick la besó en la frente y ella sonrió contra su piel desnuda. Ambos estaban jadeantes y totalmente exhaustos. Lisa levantó su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle con amor. Él apenas pudo devolverle la sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar el acariciar su rostro con ternura.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó con voz entrecortada.

- Eso… - Lisa respondió de la misma manera. – Fue la prueba de cuánto te amo, Rick…

Ambos sonrieron y Lisa recargó su cabeza en el hombro del piloto, mientras acariciaba su pecho y se adormilaba perezosamente en su abrazo, con el sonido fuerte, rítmico y profundo del latir de su corazón. Rick suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, mientras su mano subía y bajaba por la espalda de Lisa y una sonrisa satisfecha y soñadora aparecía en su rostro.

Después de un tiempo los dos finalmente habían recuperado su ritmo cardiaco y su respiración normal pero estaban tan cómodos y se sentían tan íntimamente unidos que ninguno había hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por moverse de la posición en la que estaban. Lisa sintió los labios de Rick posándose suavemente en su frente y sonrió con ternura.

- No sé cómo lo haces, Lisa… sinceramente no sé cómo lo haces.

- ¿Qué cosa, amor?

- Pues… la manera en como jamás dejarás de sorprenderme, de fascinarme… - La besó otra vez. – Cada día que pasa me siento más enamorado de ti, mi ángel.

- Y yo de ti. – Lisa murmuró contra el pecho del piloto.

- Jamás pensé que alguien me amaría como tú lo haces, Lisa… y jamás pensé que yo podría llegar a amar a alguien de la manera en como te amo a ti.

Un nuevo y prolongado silencio siguió a aquella breve conversación. Él no dejaba de acariciarla mientras ella se acurrucaba contra su pecho y plantaba suaves besos en su piel desnuda y trazaba el contorno de sus músculos con su dedo. De pronto ella se había puesto muy pensativa pero Rick, quien estaba exhausto y mantenía sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios, no pareció notarlo.

- Rick, amor… hay algo que quería decirte pero—no sé si sea el momento oportuno.

El piloto abrió los ojos y miró a Lisa, quien también lo miraba con una mezcla de amor y ansiedad brillándole en sus ojos verdes.

- A ver… cuéntamelo, preciosa. – Rick le hizo cosquillas en la punta de la nariz juguetonamente. - ¿Qué es lo que te está molestando?

- No me molesta pero… siento que debo sacármelo del pecho y que necesitas saberlo.

Rick se movió un poco y ella lo imitó. Ambos se tendieron de costado en la cama para quedar de frente el uno del otro, solo separados el espacio suficiente para poderse ver a los ojos. Él seguía moviendo su mano por el cuerpo de Lisa: sus brazos, la curva de su cadera, su espalda… ella delineaba suavemente el contorno de la línea de su rostro mientras lo miraba insistentemente a los ojos.

- ¿Es algo malo? – La voz de Rick reveló su ansiedad.

- No, no es nada malo… - Lisa se mordió el labio. – En realidad… creo que ella tuvo razón al decir que era algo terapéutico.

- ¿Ella? – El cuerpo de Rick involuntariamente se tensó y ella lo notó. - ¿Tiene algo que ver con ese encuentro que tuviste en Ciudad Monumento antes de salir en tu misión?

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y a pesar de sentirse un poco nerviosa, se obligó a sostener la -mirada del piloto cuando pronunció las siguientes palabras.

- Minmei fue a verme.

Los ojos de Rick se abrieron y sus cejas inmediatamente se arquearon en un gesto que Lisa no pudo interpretar si era de fastidio o de incredulidad.

- ¿Cómo supo que estabas ahí¿Qué tenía que hablar contigo? Lisa, si ella te hizo sentir mal o te molestó yo—

- Tranquilo amor. – Lisa trató de calmarlo. – Todo está bien… tuvimos una conversación civilizada, no te preocupes.

- ¿Pero qué tenía que decirte? Pensé que yo había sido bastante claro el día que vino a la casa y hablé con ella. Lisa, no pienso permitir que ella siga metiéndose en nuestra vida porque…

Lisa lo silenció con un beso suave en los labios.

- Supongo que necesitaba hablar conmigo… había que cerrar el círculo. Rick, no tienes por qué alarmarte, todo está bien.

- ¿Pero qué te dijo?

- Pues que no quería que fuéramos enemigas… que quería que supiera que ella comprende que tú y yo nos amamos y que estamos juntos. Está arrepentida de todo lo que sucedió… o al menos eso me pareció. Al final comprendió que tú eres un hombre extraordinario, amor… sabe todo lo que perdió al perderte a ti.

- Lisa… - Rick susurró. – No soy extraordinario… soy solo un pobre diablo con suerte…

- No Rick, eres el hombre más maravilloso que existe en el universo.

- Soy el hombre que tú me hiciste ser, Lisa. – Él le sonrió con ternura.

Ambos se besaron por unos momentos. Cuando se separaron, él la atrajo aún más contra su cuerpo. Lisa le plantó un beso suave, largo y tibio en el cuello antes de seguir hablando.

- Rick… sé lo que sucedió el día del ataque de Dolza… y lo que sucedió la noche de navidad.

El piloto desvió su mirada y Lisa pudo leer en su rostro lo culpable y arrepentido que se sentía de eso. Rick pasó saliva pero incluso aquello fue doloroso para él.

- Jamás debí de haberla besado en aquella ocasión… ella había dejado bien claros sus sentimientos hacia Kyle y el hecho de que yo jamás llegaría a ser más que un buen amigo pero—no lo sé. – Los ojos de Rick se humedecieron. – Y lo que sucedió en la noche de navidad, Lisa yo— ¿Por qué ella tenía que…?

- Amor, no. – Lisa colocó su dedo sobre los labios de Rick. – No es eso, no es lo que tú piensas… Minmei, ella me dijo… me dijo que el día de la lluvia de la muerte… mientras el planeta era totalmente aniquilado…

Lisa no pudo continuar, pues un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Rick la abrazó estrechamente contra sí, mientras sentía que un par de lágrimas rebeldes escapaban de sus ojos.

- Me dijo que tú… que tú lloraste por mí.

Lisa había pronunciado esas palabras en un susurro en el oído de Rick. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando la escuchó y ahora fue él quien no pudo reprimir un sollozo. De pronto muchos recuerdos vinieron a él y le inundaron el pecho… recordó la impotencia de ver cómo el planeta era destruido, de saber que millones de personas estaban muriendo… pero sobre todo de ser testigo de la muerte de la persona que más le importaba en el universo y saber que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para rescatarla de un destino tan trágico y despiadado. El dolor y la desesperación que sintió en ese momento fueron tan profundos e intensos como aquella vez. Sintió que no podía respirar. Abrazó a Lisa, apretándola contra su cuerpo y sintió como ella se aferraba a él.

- Pensé que te había perdido, Lisa… y por primera vez en mi vida me sentí solo, abandonado, desamparado y completamente perdido… me di cuenta que sin ti mi vida no tenía rumbo ni razón… nunca en la vida algo me había dolido tanto… ni siquiera cuando mis padres murieron… o cuando Roy murió… no, lo que sentí en ese momento… ¡Lisa, no quiero perderte!

- Jamás, amor… ¡Jamás! Es una promesa…

Lisa lo acurrucó contra su cuerpo. Sentía las lágrimas de Rick resbalando por su cuello y aquello le dolía y la enternecía al mismo tiempo.

- También me dijo que… que en la noche de navidad… mientras tú estabas con ella, tú… - Lisa no supo como continuar.

- Por más que trataba de negarlo en esos momentos… por más enojado que estuviera y por más desesperado… no pude evitarlo, Lisa… mientras estaba con Minmei no podía dejar de pensar en ti… y sin siquiera darme cuenta fue tu nombre el que…

- Lo sé. – Lisa lo apretó aún más estrechamente. – Me lo habías dicho antes, amor pero… escucharlo de labios de Minmei fue toda una revelación.

- ¡Te he amado durante tanto tiempo, Lisa Hayes! Ahora me es tan difícil creer lo estúpido que era… tenía miedo de estar con una mujer tan maravillosa como tú, quizás inconscientemente pensaba que no te merecía pero—pero Lisa, lo que ahora tengo contigo… ¡Te amo!

Rick se separó un poco de ella, solo el espacio necesario para buscar sus labios. Comenzaron a besarse suavemente, con ternura y con mucho amor. Ambos estaban hambrientos de caricias, sedientos de sus besos… cualquier pensamiento medianamente lógico y coherente que hubieran podido formular en esos momentos fue sustituido por la sensación de paz y alegría que les llenaba el corazón cada vez que estaban juntos de esa manera. Se besaron por un largo rato, relajándose en su mutuo abrazo y dejándose llevar por la necesidad que tenían del otro, una necesidad que no parecía poder apagarse con nada, tan solo mitigarse un poco con ese amor que se prodigaban de todas las maneras en que les era físicamente posible hacerlo.

- ¿Estás segura que estás bien, Lisa? – Rick le preguntó entre besos después de un momento. - ¿Estás segura que Minmei no…?

- Estoy bien, mi vida… estamos bien. – Lisa tampoco dejaba de besarlo. – Me parece que en estos momentos los tres estamos donde siempre debimos estar… y le deseo a Minmei el mejor de los éxitos y buena suerte en su carrera. Espero que logre despegar una vez más y llegar a ser la mejor.

- ¡Eres tan noble, amor!

- Soy noble siempre y cuando se mantenga alejada de ti.

Rick se rió de aquel comentario de ella y la besó juguetonamente en el cuello.

- Te amo, Rick… más que nunca.

Él se separó un poco de ella y le sonrió, mirándola a los ojos. Ambos comenzaron a acariciarse el rostro con cariño. Los ojos de Rick brillaban, consumidos por el fuego que en esos momentos ardía sin control en su pecho. Un fuego que era provocado por esos ojos profundamente verdes que lo contemplaban con tanto amor.

- No importa lo que haya sucedido, amor. – Lisa susurró. – Te amo y para mí tu fuiste el primero y el último… eres el único, mi cielo.

Rick sonrió entre arrogante y enternecido. Se inclinó para besar a Lisa en los labios al tiempo que meditaba en el hecho de que el simple pensamiento de que Lisa hubiera podido estar con alguien más lo hacía sentirse enfermo. Ella era suya, única y exclusivamente suya ahora y para siempre.

_- Y yo soy tuyo_. – Pensó. – _Lisa, siempre fuiste tú… quizás no sea prudente decirte esto, pero esa noche, estando con Minmei… yo te estaba haciendo el amor a ti, preciosa. ¡Dios¿Es posible amar de la manera en como yo amo a esta mujer?_

Finalmente Rick se separó de ella. Se sonrieron y se acariciaron por unos momentos pero ambos estaban exhaustos y aún era temprano. Después de aquel despertar tan intenso, decidieron darse unos momentos de descanso. Se abrazaron estrechamente, sus piernas entrelazadas y sus cuerpos en contacto íntimo y total con el otro y así comenzaron a dormitar entre besos ocasionales, sonrisas profundas y caricias íntimas.

Era más de medio día cuando finalmente el hambre los obligó a abandonar la cama. Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de preparar nada de comer, aunque ambos estaban hambrientos. Tomaron una ducha juntos, la cuál se prolongó mucho más de lo que era requerido, pero no les importó. Mientras se vestían no podían dejar de mirarse, de sonreírse, de acariciarse ni de besarse.

Después, vestidos con ropas cómodas y casuales salieron de su casa de la mano. Decidieron caminar hasta el centro de la ciudad, conversando de mil cosas: de los pormenores de sus respectivas misiones, de lo que habían hecho mientras habían estado separados, de los planes que tenían para las semanas por venir, en especial para esa semana que pasarían en la propiedad familiar de los Hayes.

Ambos se sentían felices, tranquilos y relajados ese día. Eran simplemente una pareja enamorada que se daba el lujo de pasar unos momentos juntos, de ser juguetones y traviesos y de besarse y abrazarse en público, sin importarles quien pudiera verlos o lo que pensaran de ellos. Estaban enamorados y querían gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Querían que el mundo entero lo supiera.

Comieron en el Café Seciele, tal y como en los viejos tiempos. Fueron a caminar por el parque y regresaron caminando a su casa debajo de una sombrilla pues una suave llovizna veraniega había comenzado a caer sobre Ciudad Macross.

El resto del día lo pasaron en su casa, relajándose y descansando. Vieron algo de televisión, jugaron videojuegos, se sentaron frente a la chimenea a platicar, se besaron y se amaron hasta que sintieron que sus cuerpos cansados les pedían un descanso urgente. Cenaron ligero y aún era temprano cuando ambos se metieron en la cama. Al día siguiente Lisa debía reportarse en la base. Rick quería ir con ella, para terminar algunos pendientes y poderse ir sin preocupaciones a su descanso de la siguiente semana a la Residencia de los Hayes, el lugar que había sido testigo de un romance silencioso entre ellos hacía ya algunos años y a donde ahora pensaban regresar como pareja… como una pareja enamorada y comprometida.

Lisa se quedó dormida abrazando estrechamente a Rick pero él se permitió unos momentos para contemplar a aquella diosa que descansaba sobre su pecho y agradecer a quien fuera que estuviera allá arriba que le hubiera enviado ese ángel guardián a su vida. Rick no podía dejar de observar el anillo que ella llevaba en su dedo y que no se quitaba – literalmente – ni para dormir.

- Gracias por amarme, Lisa. – Él pensaba. – Gracias por salvarme de mi mismo… por tenerme paciencia, por creer en mi, por jamás dejarme solo… tú siempre has sido la persona a quien puedo acudir cuando necesito ayuda, cuando me siento solo, cuando necesito una mano amiga o un hombro en el cuál llorar… tú eres la persona que siempre está a mi lado cuando necesito una sonrisa o un abrazo… y cada vez que estamos separados siento que mi alma está contigo, mi amor. Yo sé que yo no podría vivir sin ti. Y ¿Sabes algo? Esta conexión que tenemos entre nosotros es tan fuerte que cuando estamos lejos yo siento que con solo cerrar mis ojos tú estás ahí a mi lado. Así de dentro te llevo, mi vida… te amo con todo lo que tengo, Lisa Hayes… tú lo eres todo para mí. Y si esto es un sueño… no quiero despertar jamás.

Rick besó suavemente la frente de Lisa y cerró sus ojos, suspirando profundamente. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y con su último pensamiento le agradeció a la vida y al destino el que hubieran cruzado su camino con el de Lisa… el que hubieran hecho que dos personas tan lejanas y diferentes se encontraran en el tiempo y en el espacio, como dos estrellas fugaces que cruzaran el cielo nocturno para consumirse en un amor tan verdadero, profundo y poderoso pasaría la prueba del tiempo y trascendería de tal manera que los haría alcanzar la inmortalidad. ---

-

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	23. Cuando la vida real supera a los sueños

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o O o**

* * *

**CUANDO LA VIDA REAL SUPERA A LOS SUEÑOS…**

**-**

Al día siguiente muy temprano por la mañana la inconfundible Freelander negra de Rick y Lisa se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la base. El mayor Hunter salió y se apresuró a abrir la puerta para que la almirante Hayes pudiera salir. Enseguida le ofreció galantemente su brazo y la acompañó hasta el edificio central, en donde estaban las oficinas del almirantazgo.

Mientras atravesaban la base, todos los militares que se cruzaban en su camino los saludaban formal pero cálidamente y les decían lo bueno que era tenerlos de regreso. Cuando entraron a la oficina de Lisa, la sargento Hickson dejó escapar un grito agudo y se dejó ir a abrazar a la almirante. Rick apenas y tuvo tiempo de quitarse de la línea de fuego.

- ¡Almirante Hayes! – Kelly dio un paso atrás. – Lo siento, yo—

Hizo un formal saludo militar, pero su actitud había arrancado una sonrisa de los labios de Lisa. Le puso la mano sobre su hombro y asintió con la cabeza.

- A mi también me da gusto verte, Kelly… ¡No sabes lo agradecida que estoy por todo lo que hiciste por mi en estos días pasados!

- Solo cumplí con mi deber, almirante y además… usted sabe que para mi es un honor poder hacer cosas por ustedes. Después de todo, usted y el mayor Hunter son mi familia.

Lisa iba a responder algo, pero la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y Max y Miriya entraron, provocando un gran revuelo mientras iban directamente a Lisa para darle la bienvenida, abrazarla y felicitarla por el éxito de su misión. Todos parecían estar hablando al mismo tiempo y en medio de aquel escándalo solo Rick permanecía en silencio, sonriendo para sí mismo mientras observaba a aquel grupo de personas que, como Kelly bien lo había puesto en palabras, eran su familia.

- ¡Bien, ya estuvo bien! – Finalmente se acercó a Lisa y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la almirante posesiva y protectoramente. - ¡Déjenla respirar, por Dios santo!

- Nadie te la va a robar, Rick. – Max soltó una carcajada. – Lisa, debiste ver a este muchacho cuando estábamos en el Amazonas… durante toda la Operación 4V solo hablaba de ti.

- Cierto, no lo escuchamos hablar de otra cosa en todas esas semanas. – Miriya asintió. – Incluso cuando volvimos a Macross, andaba como perro callejero sin ti.

- Perro sin dueño. – Kelly corrigió.

- ¡Como sea! – Miriya movió su mano. – Espero que te haya gustado lo que hicimos con él, Lisa… de no haber sido por Kelly y por mí lo hubieras encontrado sucio, desnutrido, despeinado, en pijama, sin afeitar y con la casa convertida en un campo de batalla.

- ¿En serio? – Lisa sonrió y miró a Rick con una mirada divertida y acusadora.

- Yo… - Rick se rascó la nariz. – Yo limpié todo…

Lisa se abrazó a su piloto y todos se rieron de la cara de niño regañado que Rick tenía en esos momentos.

- Les agradezco mucho todo lo que hicieron por mí y por Rick. – Lisa les sonrió a sus amigos. – Y sobre todo, los felicito por su misión cumplida. ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes!

- Yo pienso que esto amerita una celebración. – Max respondió. - ¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar juntos esta noche?

- A mi me parece una buena idea. – Lisa miró a Rick y el asintió con una sonrisa.

- ¡Yo también voy! – Kelly se emocionó.

- Bien… ¿Qué les parece el restaurante italiano que está en el centro comercial? No es nada formal y así podremos llevar a Dana con nosotros. – Max propuso y enseguida se acercó a Rick para susurrarle al oído. – Además tienen comida con nombres raros de esa que les gusta comer a las chicas pero también tienen pizzas y spaghetti para nosotros.

- ¡Excelente! – Rick apoyó las palabras de su amigo. - ¡Una buena elección, Max!

Después de ponerse de acuerdo sobre la cena de esa noche, todos se despidieron para volver a sus obligaciones. Lisa les recordó a los pilotos que necesitaba un reporte completo de la Operación 4V para poderlo presentar ante el consejo a la brevedad posible. Rick le informó que el reporte estaba prácticamente terminado y que solo necesitaba consultar algunos detalles con los Sterling. El piloto se despidió de Lisa besándola suavemente en los labios y se dio el lujo de dedicar unos segundos a observarla con amor antes de salir de la oficina, prácticamente arrastrado por Max.

Lisa suspiró profundamente cuando Rick desapareció de su vista y miró a Kelly, quien la observaba divertida.

- Se ve muy contenta, almirante… el mayor también se ve muy feliz. El pobre estaba muy triste sin usted.

- ¿Lo estaba? – Lisa preguntó, sintiendo curiosidad y en cierta forma una intima satisfacción personal al saber que él la había extrañado.

- ¡No se imagina, almirante! El comandante Sterling tiene razón, Rick solamente hablaba de usted.

- Me dijo que habían limpiado mi agenda para la próxima semana.

Kelly sonrió y le guiñó el ojo traviesamente.

- ¡Necesitan vacaciones, almirante! Espero que las disfruten mucho.

Lisa se rió y se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina. Una vez ahí se detuvo y miró a Kelly.

- En ese caso necesito sacar todo el trabajo que me sea posible. Por favor, pásame todos los pendientes más inmediatos. Avísale al coronel Maistroff que quiero verlo en mi oficina a la brevedad posible. Voy a hablar con el general Martín.

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante!

Lisa entró a su oficina y se quitó su gorra de almirante. Enseguida tomó asiento en su escritorio y encendió su computadora mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba el número de acceso directo a la oficina del General Martín el los cuarteles generales del GTU.

- ¡Almirante Hayes! – La voz cálida y amable del general le respondió casi de inmediato. - ¿De vuelta en el trabajo tan pronto?

- Buenos días, general Martín… en realidad tengo algunos pendientes que no pueden ser aplazados. Solo quería hablar con usted para informarle que mi reporte está listo y que voy a enviárselo ahora mismo. Sé que este reporte es prioritario, general. Se debe presentar ante el consejo del GTU a la brevedad posible.

- Lo sé, almirante y como siempre me sorprende su rapidez y eficiencia. Sin embargo no es necesario que lo envíe. Mañana pienso visitarla en Ciudad Macross y prefiero que me lo entregue en persona. Hay algunas cosas que necesito discutir con usted respecto a la Operación 4V.

- El Mayor Hunter me entregará su reporte más tarde, general. Supongo que mañana podemos analizarlo.

- Estuve al pendiente de la Operación 4V y en realidad no se trata del reporte del mayor Hunter pues yo mismo fui testigo de la manera en como el desarrollo la misión y la llevó a buen término. Lo que quiero discutir es en realidad la entrega de algunas condecoraciones. Le enviaré la recomendación por correo electrónico ahora mismo porque no quiero que su asistente vea el documento. – Martín sonrió. – Yo mismo he recomendado que se le otorgue un reconocimiento a esa jovencita.

- ¿En serio? – Lisa no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada. – Bueno, creo que el carácter de los pilotos de la RDF quedó más que probado en esta misión. Muchos de ellos se merecen medallas.

- En ese caso mañana podemos discutir dichas condecoraciones. Yo solo hago la recomendación, es usted quien tiene la última palabra pero estoy seguro de que estará de acuerdo conmigo. También debemos hablar sobre algunas promociones.

- Ya lo había considerado, general. – Lisa asintió con una sonrisa. – De hecho, tengo una lista de oficiales que considero listos para ser promovidos.

- ¡Me alegra ver que estamos en la misma frecuencia, almirante! En ese caso la veo mañana en su oficina. ¡Y la felicito no solo por su misión espacial, sino además por la Operación 4V pues usted fue la mente estratega detrás de dicha operación!

- Oh no, ni lo mencione. – Lisa sacudió la cabeza. – El Mayor Hunter y sus pilotos son los héroes de esta misión.

- Modesta como siempre, almirante… bien, me alegra tenerla de vuelta sana y salva. ¡Hasta mañana!

- Hasta mañana, general Martín.

Lisa dio por terminada la comunicación y suspiró profundamente mientras comenzaba a revisar sus pendientes en la pantalla de la computadora. No habían pasado más de unos cuantos minutos cuando un toquido en su puerta la hizo levantar la vista.

- ¡Adelante!

- Almirante Hayes. – Maistroff entró e hizo un formal saludo militar. – Fui informado que usted quiere verme, almirante.

- Descanse, coronel. Tome asiento por favor… solo quería avisarle que me he reincorporado al servicio y que le agradezco por haber mantenido las cosas en orden en mi ausencia.

- Usted sabe que eso es lo que yo siempre he hecho, almirante. Siempre he mantenido las cosas funcionando bien cuando mis superiores tienen que atender otras obligaciones.

- Bien, espero un reporte completo.

- Se lo enviaré a la brevedad posible. Mi asistente debe de tenerlo casi terminado. Sin embargo le adelanto que en realidad no hay mucho que reportar… a menos que necesite que también le haga el reporte de la Operación 4V.

- No, el Mayor Hunter se encargará de ello, coronel. Mañana viene el general Martín y deseo que usted esté presente en la junta que tendré con él. Discutiremos algunas recomendaciones del GTU sobre condecoraciones y ascensos para los participantes en la Operación 4V.

- Vaya… veo que los jovencitos de Hunter comenzaran a cosechar medallas.

- Son pilotos valientes, capaces y bien entrenados, coronel. Lo han demostrado en el campo de batalla. Por eso quiero que usted asista a esa junta. En caso de que tenga algo que decir, ese será el momento de hacerlo.

- Yo soy un soldado que acata las ordenes que recibo de mis superiores, almirante. Yo no tengo nada que opinar en cuanto a resoluciones tomadas por el almirantazgo y el consejo de guerra del GTU.

- No es un consejo de guerra, es la Secretaría para Asuntos Militares y de Seguridad.

- Usted y yo sabemos que no hay diferencia. – Maistroff se encogió de hombros. – Pero no tengo ninguna queja al respecto. Los chicos hicieron un buen trabajo en su primera misión. Espero que esto se haya debido a su entrenamiento concienzudo y disciplinado y no a la suerte del principiante. En todo caso una medalla puede ser muy motivante para ellos… la mayoría no aspira a otra cosa que no sea el volar y ser pilotos por el resto de sus vidas. En realidad no creo que debamos preocuparnos mucho por ellos.

- No entiendo su punto, coronel.

- Hablo de los rangos, almirante. A ellos no les interesa escalar el escalafón militar, siempre y cuando puedan seguir volando sus avioncitos salidos de las historias de ciencia ficción que leían de niños. Por mí pueden darles medallas como si fueran dulces… quizás lo único que me preocupa es que tanto usted como el General Martín piensen bien las cosas antes de otorgar nuevas promociones.

- Le aseguro que nuestras razones serán bien planteadas, justificadas y motivadas. Pero como le dije, si tiene algo que argumentar tendrá la oportunidad de hacerlo mañana en esa reunión. Ahora, si no hay nada más, puede retirarse.

El coronel se puso de pie y saludó militarmente.

- Le doy la bienvenida, almirante. Siempre es bueno tener al frente a una persona tan comprometida y capaz como usted.

Sin más preámbulos Maistroff salió de la oficina. Lisa hizo un gesto de frustración y se hundió en su sillón, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras observaba la puerta cerrada frente a ella. No sabía porqué, pero siempre que hablaba con el coronel se quedaba con una extraña sensación de frustración e impotencia en el pecho. A pesar de que él era su segundo y debía ser su hombre de confianza, ella no confiaba en él… nunca lo había hecho. Ni siquiera el almirante Gloval lo había hecho en su tiempo.

- Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si mi segundo fuera alguien en quien confiara plenamente. – Lisa suspiró.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Kelly entró cargando un altero de documentos que colocó sobre el escritorio de Lisa. Ambas se miraron y su asistente se encogió de hombros.

- Intenté sacar todo el trabajo que fuera posible en su ausencia, almirante. Envié todos los documentos que pude a la oficina del coronel Maistroff pero estos deben de ser autorizador personalmente por usted. No le quiero agendar nada más por el día de hoy porque pienso que con estos documentos tendrá trabajo suficiente como para estar ocupada por un buen rato.

- Gracias Kelly. – Lisa asintió con la cabeza. – Comenzaré a trabajar en esto ahora mismo.

La sargento asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió antes de salir de la oficina, mientras le decía que ella se encargaría de enviar unos oficios que también estaban pendientes. Cuando se vio sola en su oficina, Lisa miró el e-mail que acababa de aparecer en la pantalla de su computadora, proveniente del General Martín. Lo abrió y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando leyó las recomendaciones que él le hacía:

- Medalla Titanium, Medalla Orión y Medalla Altaír para Rick, Max y Miriya. – Lisa leyó. – Y reconocimiento especial por su devoción al deber para Kelly.

Leyó la lista de todos los pilotos que iban a ser condecorados con alguna medalla. De los 36 pilotos que habían participado en la misión se iban a entregar 30 medallas, lo cuál era un número bastante grande de condecorados. Lisa pensó que debía informar a Rick de aquello y escuchar su opinión. Se imaginaba el rostro de su piloto cuando le dijera que iba a recibir su cuarta Medalla Titanium. ¡Iba a estar feliz! Sin duda Rick se había convertido en el héroe más condecorado de la RDF y aquello la hacía sentirse orgullosa de él.

Lisa cerró el e-mail, sintiéndose satisfecha y bastante complacida con todo aquello. El designar a Rick como Oficial Ejecutivo de la Operación 4V había sido una decisión correcta y los resultados lo comprobaban. Con eso el coronel Maistroff y quienes se oponían a que Lisa estuviera en la posición de almirante ya no tenían ningún argumento para atacar sus decisiones.

Con la ayuda de Rick ella había probado que estaba en ese puesto porque sabía lo que hacía… y sobre todo, que Rick estaba en el puesto en el que estaba no por su relación personal con ella, sino porque era el mejor soldado que existía en la RDF: era un buen piloto, un líder de grupo comprometido y respetado y un estratega inteligente y capaz. Las cosas parecían estar cayendo finalmente en su lugar y Lisa dio gracias por ello mientras se enfrascaba en revisar el altero de documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio.

-

* * *

-

Esa noche el grupo de amigos salió a cenar. Quienes los vieran por los pasillos abarrotados de gente del centro comercial Plaza Macross pensarían que eran solo un grupo de jóvenes sin preocupaciones compartiendo una noche de fiesta. Todos se veían jóvenes, relajados y felices, vistiendo ropas civiles. Max abrazaba a Miriya alrededor de los hombros mientras caminaban y conversaban con Lisa y Rick, quienes iban a su lado tomados de la mano.

Más atrás caminaba Kelly con Dana de la mano. La pequeña se emocionaba con todo lo que veía y la joven sargento, con una paciencia infinita, se detenía frente a cada aparador que llamaba la atención de la chiquita y le mostraba su contenido, explicándole las cosas en un lenguaje sencillo que ella pudiera entender.

El restaurante que habían elegido para cenar esa noche era un lugar típicamente italiano, con mesas grandes y pesadas y paredes de ladrillo. Al fondo del restaurante había un enorme horno en donde cocinaban las pizzas, mientras un par de cocineros las preparaban a la vista del público, arrojando la masa al aire hasta darle la forma deseada, lo que pareció fascinar a la pequeña Dana.

Se les asignó una mesa grande y cómoda cerca de un pequeño jardín interior y enseguida ordenaron la cena. Rick, Max y Kelly pidieron pizza mientras Miriya y Lisa decidieron pedir platillos más sofisticados: unos ravioles de requesón y espinacas con tomate y pesto y verdura a la parrilla con aceite de oliva para Lisa. Medallones de ternera con queso probola y berenjenas acompañados de spaghetti a la carbonara para Miriya.

La cena transcurrió tranquila entre risas, una conversación amigable y salpicada de anécdotas de sus respectivas misiones y sin faltar las bromas e indirectas entre Max y Rick y los comentarios siempre mordaces – y poco sutiles – de Miriya.

La pequeña Dana quería probar cada platillo que sus padres habían ordenado. Mientras los Sterling y Kelly se entretenían con la bebita, Lisa y Rick aprovechaban para mirarse a los ojos, sonreírse y robar un poco de la comida del plato del otro. A Rick le encantaba la manera como Lisa acariciaba su rodilla por debajo de la mesa. A ella la manera como él le masajeaba suavemente la base del cuello mientras hablaban, de una manera casi inconsciente. Era como si entre ellos siempre debiera existir el contacto físico.

Los postres fueron variados: tiramisú para Lisa, tartaleta de manzana con helado de vainilla para Rick, un mousse de chocolate con salsa de vainilla para Miriya, una copa de helado con frutas escarchadas para Max y una copa de helado italiano de tres sabores para Kelly. Mientras esperaban que los postres, y una ronda de cafés capuchinos y expresos les fueran servidos, Rick y Max llevaron a Dana a ver cómo los cocineros preparaban las pizzas. Las chicas se quedaron en la mesa, conversando animadamente y riéndose divertidas. Aquella noche estaba resultando bastante especial para todos.

- Bien, - Max preguntó cuando estuvieron solos. - ¿Cómo te fue con Lisa? Sé que es una pregunta tonta porque basta con verles las caras para saber que los dos andan en las nubes… solamente quería saber si la tortura a la que Mir y Kelly te sometieron valió la pena.

- ¡Valió la pena! – Rick aseguró categóricamente. – Fui a recibirla a la base… y cuando el trasbordador aterrizó… ¡Dios, Max¡Se veía preciosa con su uniforme, de pie frente a la escotilla de salida! Yo la estaba esperando con flores y… fue bueno, Max… fue muy bueno.

Max soltó una risita cuando vio a Rick bajar su mirada y sonreír suavemente para sí mismo.

- ¿Entonces, jefe… sobre su boda?

- La próxima semana ya tendremos fecha. – Rick sonrió radiantemente.

- Una semana entera en la Residencia Hayes con tu prometida… la vida no puede ser más buena que eso, Rick.

- Lo sé. – El mayor Hunter miró a Lisa sobre su hombro. - ¡Es hermosa, Max! Y la quiero tanto… ¡La amo tanto! La extrañé mucho y no quiero tener que separarme de ella otra vez nunca más. Ella me dijo algo el otro día… me dijo que ella pensaba que yo era el amor de su vida pero que ahora se había dado cuenta de que en realidad yo era mucho más que eso para ella… que yo era su vida entera. - Los ojos de Rick se humedecieron levemente. - ¿Y sabes algo, hermano? Eso es exactamente lo que yo también siento por ella…

Max sonrió e iba a decir algo, pero Rick estornudó y le cortó la inspiración.

- ¡Salud! Oye Rick, te ves algo cansado… traes los ojos un poco rojos.

- Sí, me siento cansado…

- Bueno, después de pasar estos dos días dándole la bienvenida a Lisa, ni siquiera me voy a molestar en preguntarte por qué.

Rick se rió y le dio un puñetazo juguetón a su amigo en el brazo. Max también se rió pero ya no pudieron decir nada más, pues los postres habían llegado y sus chicas demandaban su presencia en la mesa.

-

* * *

-

De regreso a su casa, Lisa comentaba animadamente sobre todos los pormenores de la cena y lo bien que la había pasado con sus amigos. Rick iba manejando pero fuera de algunas frases cortas no parecía tener ganas de hacer más comentarios, pero Lisa estaba tan entusiasmada que pareció no notarlo.

- Cuando salimos del restaurante¿Te fijaste que Kelly llevó a Dana a la tienda de mascotas mientras tú y Max curioseaban en la tienda de campismo?

- No, en realidad no me fije.

- Yo sí… Rick¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que le habías dado a Kelly unos DVDs como regalo de agradecimiento por lo que hizo durante la operación 4V?

- Sí…

- Pues yo también estaba pensando en darle un regalo… y considerando que vive sola y que no le caería mal una buena compañía…

- ¿Qué cosa? – Rick miró a Lisa y notó su sonrisa.

- La vi muy entusiasmada con un perrito que vio en la tienda. – Lisa comentó distraídamente. – Creo que podría ser bueno para ella tener una mascota. ¿No te parece?

- Siempre quise tener una mascota. – Rick bostezó. – Pero jamás pude… siempre nos estábamos mudando de un sitio a otro.

- Yo tampoco pude tener mascotas… mi papá tenía sus caballos y yo los adoraba pero siempre deseé tener un perro.

- Sí, sería genial. – Rick sonrió. – Y creo que a Kelly le encantaría.

- Entonces ¿Qué te parece si uno de estos días vamos a buscarle una mascota?

- ¡Excelente! Así por fin mi prima tendrá alguien a quien _mascotear_.

Lisa soltó una risita y observó a Rick, quien apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. La almirante hizo un gesto de preocupación.

- ¿Te sientes bien, amor? Te ves algo… no lo sé… cansado.

- Bien… - Rick volvió a bostezar. – Solo siento un poco de frío… debe ser el clima y la lluvia.

La noche era tibia, pero una suave llovizna veraniega había caído hacía un par de horas. Lisa colocó el dorso de su mano en la mejilla de Rick y luego en su frente.

- Estás caliente, Rick… tienes un poco de fiebre.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes… me siento un poco caliente pero creo que fue por haber estado junto al horno de la pizzería todo ese rato con Max y Dana. Pero todo está bien.

- Bueno, aún así cuando lleguemos a la casa…

- Lisa, en serio… me siento bien.

Rick estornudó y Lisa sacudió la cabeza. La camioneta entró al estacionamiento de la casa del almirantazgo y se detuvo. Pocos minutos después la joven pareja ya había entrado a la casa. Mientras Rick se quitaba su chaqueta y la colgaba en el guardarropas, Lisa desapareció dentro del baño y regresó trayendo consigo un termómetro.

- Puedes hacer esto fácil o lo puedes hacer difícil. – Sentenció al Mayor Hunter. – Pero sabes que al final me saldré con la mía así que abre la boca…

- Lisa, yo—

- ¡Es una orden, mayor!

Rick refunfuñó pero hizo lo que ella le pedía. Lisa le puso el termómetro en la boca y volvió a tocarle la frente y las mejillas. El piloto sentía escalofríos y sueño… ¡Mucho sueño!

- ¡Amor, estás ardiendo en calentura! – Lisa habló con preocupación, revisando el termómetro después de unos momentos. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Está bien, desde la mañana me he sentido un poco cansado y débil, pero nada más… no te preocupes por mí, Lisa… ya se me pasará. Debe ser solo un resfrío y he salido de peores yo solo. Esto no me va a matar.

- Lo siento piloto, pero ya no estás solo. El clima de la jungla y el cambio al clima de Ciudad Macross… y la lluvia de la otra noche, todo eso debió haberte afectado, Rick.

- Tal vez. – Se dejó caer en la cama. – Solo quiero dormir… tengo frío.

Rick se despojó de sus zapatos que cayeron pesadamente al suelo. Lisa se acercó a él y comenzó a aflojarle la ropa.

- Tienes que cambiarte… voy a prepararte un té¿de acuerdo? Mientras tanto ponte tu pijama y métete en la cama. Si te sentías mal me hubieras dicho, podríamos habernos quedado en casa ésta noche para que descansaras, yo—

- Lisa, está bien. – Rick la detuvo, tomándola por las manos y sonriéndole enternecido. – Estoy bien. No me hubiera perdido la cena de esta noche con los chicos por nada del mundo. Solo necesito descansar y mañana estaré como nuevo.

- Me preocupo por ti, Rick. – Lisa le respondió sinceramente, mirándolo a los ojos.

El piloto no respondió, solo se acercó a Lisa y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de ella, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo mientras ella lo abrazaba estrechamente y le besaba la frente. Rick estornudó y ella se apresuró a sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

- A ver, - Dijo, poniendo el pañuelo en la nariz del piloto. – Sopla fuerte.

Rick la miró a los ojos, pero por una vez en su vida no cuestionó sus órdenes, sino que las obedeció de inmediato. Lisa le limpió la nariz con un gesto tierno y maternal que a él le encantó.

- Vamos a cambiarte de ropa. – Lisa fue por la pijama de Rick. – Bueno, quítate la camisa.

Una vez más el piloto obedeció lo que ella le mandaba. Lisa lo ayudó a quitarse la ropa que traía y a que se pusiera la pijama. Después lo ayudó a meterse debajo de las sábanas, le acomodó las almohadas y lo arropó bien para que estuviera calentito.

- Voy a prepararte un té con miel, amor… tú trata de descansar. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Rick se encogió de hombros y a pesar de que no se sentía muy bien, se obligó a sonreír mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de ella.

- Eres maravillosa, Lisa. – Susurró con voz apenas audible.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, se inclinó para besarlo en la frente y encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Caminó hacia la puerta, apagó la luz principal de la habitación y miró a Rick sobre su hombro.

- Voy por tu té, no tardo.

Rick la vio desaparecer y suspiró profundamente. Cerró los ojos y por más esfuerzos que hizo no pudo evitar el caer casi de inmediato en un sueño profundo aunque un tanto intranquilo.

Cuando Lisa volvió a la habitación fue a poner una bandeja con una taza de té caliente y un vaso de agua fresca sobre la mesita de noche del piloto. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y le apartó el cabello rebelde de la frente. El rostro del muchacho estaba sudoroso pero Lisa notó que temblaba un poco. Hizo un gesto de preocupación y dudó entre despertarlo para que se tomara el té o dejarlo dormir.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose directamente al estudio, en donde tomó el teléfono y marcó un número. Una voz femenina de inmediato contestó la llamada.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Tanya? Habla Lisa Hayes… siento mucho molestarlos a estas horas de la noche. – Lisa miró el reloj, eran casi las once.

- No es molestia Lisa¿Qué sucede?

- Bueno, es Rick… me parece que atrapó un resfriado o algo. Tiene mucha fiebre… tal vez no debería preocuparme demasiado pero tú sabes que estuvo algunas semanas en la selva en una misión y me preocupa que hubiera adquirido alguna enfermedad tropical o algo.

- No te preocupes Lisa… Rick es fuerte y estoy segura que no es nada de cuidado. De todas maneras le voy a decir a Saleh que vaya a revisarlo ahora mismo.

- Yo… en realidad no quería molestarlos… solo…

- Ninguna molestia, almirante. Vamos en camino.

- ¡Gracias Tanya!

Lisa terminó la llamada y volvió a la habitación. Rick se notaba algo intranquilo. Estaba tendido sobre su costado y Lisa notaba cómo sus hombros se sacudían levemente. Se sentó a su lado y le frotó la espalda con cariño.

- ¡Pobrecito! – Pensó. – Espero que solo sea un resfriado. Yo se que se indignaría si supiera que llame al médico y argumentaría que él es un hombre fuerte y que no necesita de ningún doctor… pero no me importa. No pienso tomar riesgos contigo, amor.

- Lisa… - Rick murmuró en sueños.

- Aquí estoy, mi vida. – Ella se acercó a hablarle al oído.

Casi como por reflejo y como si estuviera siguiendo aquella voz que le había hablado, Rick se dio la vuelta para acurrucarse contra ella. Lisa lo acunó en sus brazos, se tendió a su lado en la cama y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y el cabello. Aquello pareció calmar a Rick, pero ella se sentía muy preocupada al notar que la fiebre no parecía estar disminuyendo. El cuerpo del piloto se sentía caliente contra el suyo.

La media hora que los Hassan tardaron en llegar a la casa fue una eternidad para ella. Cuando finalmente escuchó el sonido de un auto deteniéndose en la entrada, Lisa se separó con cuidado del piloto y él se movió intranquilamente.

- Tranquilo… - Lisa le habló suavemente al oído. – Está bien, amor… duérmete.

La voz suave y cálida de Lisa pareció tranquilizarlo. Ella le acomodó las cobijas y salió de la habitación para abrir la puerta antes de que los doctores hubieran siquiera tocado el timbre.

- ¡Buenas noches, almirante! – El doctor Hassan saludó formalmente. - ¡Me da gusto tenerla de regreso¿Cómo estuvo su viaje a las estaciones espaciales?

- Estuvo bien, Saleh… - Lisa sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza saludó a Tanya, quien había ido a acompañar a su esposo. - Lamento haberlos molestado a estas horas pero…

- Tanya me dijo. – Ambos médicos entraron a la casa y fueron guiados hasta la sala. – No creo que sea nada grave. Todos los pilotos de la Operación 4V fueron vacunados antes de salir hacia el Amazonas. Además Rick es uno de los hombres más sanos que he conocido en mi vida. Estoy seguro de que se trata solo de una gripa o un resfrío. Aún así me alegra que me hayas llamado… soy el médico de Rick y necesito mantenerlo sano, por el bien de toda la RDF.

- Gracias Saleh. – Lisa sonrió más animada. – Dice que comenzó a sentirse algo cansado y agripado esta mañana. Hace dos días se empapó en la lluvia y tú sabes que ese piloto no es precisamente un experto cuando se trata de cuidarse a sí mismo.

- Sí, lo sé… supe que regresó a la base inmediatamente después de que terminó la operación 4V. El agotamiento también provoca que las defensas del organismo bajen. Rick debería tomarse un descanso.

- Pensamos salir la próxima semana. – Lisa le informó.

- Me parece perfecto, ambos lo necesitan. Pero bueno, iré a revisarlo. ¿Está en su habitación?

- Sí, tiene fiebre… está dormido.

Saleh asintió y tomó su maletín médico. Lisa iba a ir tras de él, pero Tanya la detuvo.

- ¿Cómo estás tú, Lisa¿Cómo te has sentido?

- Considerando el ritmo de trabajo que he tenido y la tensión, creo que bien.

- Espero que hayas estado tomando tus vitaminas como te lo prescribí.

- Lo he hecho, doctora. – Lisa le sonrió a su amiga.

- De todas maneras te voy a dar esto. – Tanya sacó una ampolleta de su maletín. – Es una dosis de refuerzo para evitar que te contagies del resfriado de Rick. ¿Tienes jugo de naranja? Quisiera que lo tomaras ahora mismo.

- Sí, en la cocina… ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? Un café, un té, algo de jugo…

- Un vaso de agua estará bien.

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina. Lisa le sirvió a Tanya un vaso de agua mineral y ella se tomó la vitamina que la doctora le prescribió. Comenzaron a hablar de mil cosas diferentes. Era obvio que la doctora intentaba relajar a Lisa mientras su esposo revisaba a Rick. Finalmente Tanya clavó su mirada en la mano de Lisa y sonrió al ver su anillo de compromiso.

- Creo que no sería sorpresa decirte que leí la Revista Helmantike. – Tanya le comentó. – Tú y Rick hacen una hermosa pareja, Lisa. Las fotografías publicadas por la revista son muy lindas.

- Gracias, Tanya. – Lisa se sonrojó un poco. - ¡Fue una locura!

- ¡Nada de eso! Creo que todos queríamos conocer un poco más a las personas detrás del mito. – La doctora le guiñó el ojo. – Todos en la RDF están orgullosos de ustedes. Creo que es muy motivante y bueno para la moral de todos nosotros el verlos tan enamorados y felices. ¿Ya tienen fecha para su boda?

- Ya casi… pensamos casarnos en unos tres meses pero todavía tenemos que definir la fecha… depende más de nuestra agenda que de nosotros mismos.

- Yo les aconsejo que por una vez en su vida antepongan sus intereses a los de la RDF, Lisa. Ustedes se lo merecen… una hermosa boda, una luna de miel muy larga en un lugar alejado… vi algunos folletos de una agencia de viajes sobre la mesita de la sala.

- Sí… - Lisa asintió con una sonrisa. – Rick los trajo y los hemos estado viendo… pensamos que sería bonito pasar la luna de miel en alguna playa… pero no nos hemos decidido todavía.

- Eso es bueno, aunque a decir verdad y si me permites el comentario, creo que Rick y tú viven en un estado permanente de luna de miel. Y espero que así sigan para siempre.

- Estuve enamorada de él durante tanto tiempo… no lo sé, una vida a su lado parecía ser una fantasía inalcanzable… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que la realidad ha superado a mis sueños más alocados. Estoy enamorada de ese piloto cabeza dura y lo amo más de lo que podría explicarte, Tanya.

- Amar y ser bien correspondida… - Tanya agitó su vaso de agua mineral frente a ella. – Tú y yo tenemos suerte, Lisa… ambas estamos en donde debemos estar y con quien debemos de estar.

Lisa ya no pudo contestar al comentario de su amiga, pues el doctor Hassan había aparecido en la cocina, bajándose las mangas de la camisa y abotonándose los puños de la misma.

- El mayor Hunter está bien. – Anunció sin preámbulos. – Es solamente un resfrío, nada de qué preocuparse. Le apliqué una inyección que hará que se le baje la temperatura y le prescribí dos días de reposo absoluto. Sobre su mesita también le dejé algunas medicinas y las instrucciones de cada cuando debe de tomarlas. Confío en que tú te encargarás de que Rick cumpla mis órdenes, Lisa.

- ¡Absolutamente! – La almirante sonrió, aliviada al escuchar el dictamen del médico. – Una inyección, estoy segura de que a Rick no le hizo gracia.

- En absoluto, pero no tuvo alternativa. – Saleh sonrió. – Con la medicina que le prescribí y el descanso que debe tomar estoy seguro de que se repondrá pronto. De todas maneras, si cualquier cosa pasa, no importa la hora llámame, Lisa.

- ¡Gracias Saleh! Tanya… se los agradezco mucho.

Lisa acompañó a sus amigos hasta la puerta y se despidió de ellos. Enseguida regresó a la habitación, en donde encontró a Rick recostado en las almohadas observándola indefensamente.

- ¡Me inyectaron! – Se quejó en cuanto la vio aparecer.

- Es por tu bien, amor. – Lisa se sentó a su lado y le tocó la frente. – La temperatura ya te está bajando. ¿Quieres un té o agua?

Rick negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Lisa se quedó a su lado hasta que él se quedó dormido otra vez. Después se puso de pie y fue a darse una ducha y a ponerse su pijama. Poco más tarde se metió debajo de las sábanas y el piloto de inmediato fue a acurrucarse a su lado. Lisa estuvo un buen rato observándolo dormir, hasta que el sueño venció sus párpados y se quedó dormida.

Su sueño aquella noche no fue profundo ni relajado. Más que dormir estaba dormitando, no podía conciliar el sueño porque se sentía preocupada por él. Varias veces a lo largo de la noche lo escuchó respirar entrecortadamente. Sintió cómo su temperatura volvía a subir y lo sintió temblar mientras su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor. Ella sabía que lo que él tenía no era nada grave, pero aún así se preocupaba por él. No le gustaba verlo sufrir, aunque fuera por algo tan simple y común como un resfriado.

Al final de la noche decidió que de todas maneras no podía dormir. Se puso de pie, fue por unos paños húmedos y comenzó a refrescar la frente de Rick con ellos. Aquello pareció calmarlo bastante, pues su sueño se hizo profundo y tranquilo. Lisa se tendió a su lado, tratando de descansar un poco, pero el despertador sonó unos minutos después. La almirante se apresuró a apagarlo, pero el piloto había caído en un sueño tan profundo que ni siquiera se movió.

Lisa se puso de pie y se estiró perezosamente. Se sentía cansada y un poco adormilada, por lo que decidió darse una ducha caliente y prepararse un café negro y bien cargado. Leyó las noticias del día en su laptop en la cocina mientras desayunaba y después puso un poco de fruta con yogurt, un vaso de jugo y unas galletas en una charola y regresó a la habitación. El piloto seguía profundamente dormido. Ella puso la charola sobre la mesita y se dio cuenta de que Rick debía tomar una de sus medicinas. Aún y cuando le doliera en el alma y en el corazón despertarlo, lo hizo. Rick entreabrió los ojos y la observó adormiladamente por unos segundos.

- Tengo que irme a trabajar, amor. – Lisa le informó, besándolo en la frente. – Tienes que tomarte tu medicina… siéntate…

Rick obedeció sus órdenes sin repelar. Se incorporó levemente y se tomó la pastilla que Lisa le había dado con el vaso de jugo de naranja. Luego se volvió a acostar y sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella.

- Lisa, no tienes porque hacer esto… es solo un resfrío…

- ¿Y tu punto es? – Lisa le acariciaba el cabello rebelde. – Lo hago porque quiero hacerlo… ¿Cuántas veces me has cuidado cuando yo he estado enferma, Rick? No voy a perderme esta oportunidad de apapacharte y consentirte, piloto… y si tienes alguna queja, puedes llenar un formulario y presentarlo ante el GTU.

Rick sonrió adormiladamente y su mirada se suavizó. Levantó su mano y acarició con ternura el rostro de Lisa. Ella apretó su mano contra su mejilla y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Tengo que ir a la base pero volveré en cuanto me sea posible… te dejo tu celular aquí a la mano, cualquier cosa llámame¿de acuerdo?

- Así lo haré. – Rick le sonrió.

- Quiero que te comas lo que te traje y que no te olvides de tomarte su medicina…

Rick estornudó un par de veces y Lisa se apresuró a alcanzarle una caja de pañuelos desechables. Mientras él se limpiaba la nariz ella seguía hablando:

- Necesitas reposo absoluto durante dos días, fueron órdenes expresas del doctor y ahora son órdenes directas mías.

- ¡Tu novio es un mocoso! – Rick bromeó. - ¿Me sigues queriendo a pesar de todo?

- En primer lugar tú no eres mi novio, eres mi prometido… - Lisa le sonrió divertida. – Y en segundo lugar sí, te sigo queriendo… aunque seas un mocoso… eres un mocoso adorable.

- ¡Aw…!

Rick protestó y se movió para ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Lisa, quien lo abrazó con cariño y le besó repetidamente la frente.

- ¿No necesitas nada, amor?

- Voy a estar bien. – Rick la miró al rostro. – No te preocupes… y Lisa… gracias.

- No tienes nada que agradecer. – Lisa se puso de pie y lo besó suavemente en medio de los ojos antes de recostarlo y arroparlo bien. – Cuídate mucho, mi vida. Regreso de rato.

- ¡Buen día, preciosa! – Rick atrapó su mano y se la besó.

Después de mirarse insistentemente a los ojos por un momento, Lisa salió de la habitación. Una pequeña sonrisa adormilada apareció en los labios del piloto y cerró sus ojos nuevamente, sin poder dejar de pensar en que Lisa era su ángel guardián.

-

* * *

-

El día de trabajo fue bastante pesado y agitado para la almirante Hayes. Además de todos los documentos y permisos que debía autorizar, tenía varias reuniones pendientes, incluyendo la más importante de todas con el General Martín. Había hablado con Rick por teléfono un par de veces en el transcurso del día, pero parecía que la medicina estaba surtiendo efecto pues lo había escuchado más animado. La última vez le había dicho que estaba en la estancia viendo la barra de programas infantiles en la televisión, lo que había enternecido a la almirante. Había pasado diez minutos al teléfono con él, mientras el piloto le relataba el programa que estaba viendo en ese momento.

Lisa se obligó a concentrarse en los documentos que estaba revisando y que debía tener listos antes de su junta con Martín. Firmó y selló un documento autorizando el último vuelo de pruebas del VF4 para la primera semana del mes de julio. Lo anotó en su agenda e hizo una nota mental de notificárselo a Rick aquella noche, aunque le fuera a llegar el aviso a su oficina al día siguiente. La puerta de su oficina se entreabrió y el rostro de Kelly apareció.

- Almirante, la comandante Miriya Parino Sterling está aquí.

- Dile que pase, Kelly.

Casi de inmediato Miriya entró a la oficina, hizo un rápido saludo militar que Lisa correspondió y se sentó frente al escritorio sin esperar que la almirante le dijera nada.

- ¿Qué sucede, Lisa? Me avisaron que querías verme… ¿Sucede algo?

- No Mir, no te preocupes. Todo está bien… en realidad es un asunto oficial.

- Bueno, eso me tranquiliza… pero aún así yo creo que sí pasa algo, se te ve en los ojos.

- ¿Es tan obvio?

Miriya se encogió de hombros.

- Rick está algo enfermo, pero no es nada grave. Aún así pues… tú sabes, uno no puede dejar de sentirse un poco preocupada.

- Sí, eso es cierto… ¿Fue algo que comió?

- No, es solo un resfrío… nada que no se arregle con los dos días de descanso que le prescribió Saleh.

- No me sorprende… eso le pasa por andar desnudo por la casa.

- ¡Miriya! – Lisa se rió. – Bueno, no te llamé para discutir la salud de Rick, sino para entregarte personalmente esta notificación.

Miriya recibió el sobre que Lisa le entregaba y lo abrió sin ningún protocolo, leyendo ávidamente lo que estaba escrito en aquel oficio membretado con los escudos de la RDF y el GTU y firmado y sellado por el almirantazgo.

- ¿Piloto de pruebas… de los VF4? Pero… pensé que Rick…

- Le falta un vuelo más… pero todo indica que para finales de agosto o principios de septiembre los primeros VF4 comiencen a ser incorporados al servicio activo. El GTU quiere que se hagan más pruebas antes de eso y ellos mismos hicieron la recomendación de que fueras tú quien se encargara de ello.

- ¡Fantástico! – Los ojos de Miriya brillaron con emoción. – Bueno, creo que todavía no se ha inventado el aparato que yo no pueda pilotear así que no me sorprende la elección. ¡Espera a que Maximilian se entere de esto!

- Supongo que se va a sentir muy orgulloso de ti.

- ¡Le va a dar un infarto! Los dos hemos hablado muchas veces de lo increíble que sería pilotear un VF4… ahora que sepa que yo lo haré antes que él… - Miriya comenzó a reírse. - ¿Cuándo comienzo?

- La próxima semana. – Lisa sonrió. – Debes reportarte ante la comisión científica de la RDF y rendir tus informes por triplicado, para ellos, para mí y para el General Martín. Pero confío en que harás un buen trabajo, Miriya. Yo estoy muy conforme y satisfecha con el hecho de que seas tú quien se encargue de esta asignación.

- Sabes que no te defraudaré, almirante… bien, pues si no hay otra cosa que decir, solicito autorización para retirarme. ¡Debo decirle a Max sobre esto!

- Adelante… - Lisa se rió.

Miriya salió prácticamente corriendo de la oficina y Lisa se dejó caer en su sillón. Alargó el brazo para alcanzar algunos otros documentos pero el sonido del interfón la interrumpió.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kelly?

- Almirante, me notifican que el General Martín está en la base. ¿Va a recibirlo en la sala de juntas o lo hago pasar a su oficina?

- Pásalo a mi oficina en cuanto llegue. Avísale al coronel Maistroff que la junta está por comenzar y que su presencia es requerida.

- ¡Sí, almirante!

Lisa cerró la comunicación y tomó una carpeta etiquetada con las palabras "Proyecto de Emigración Espacial" de encima de su escritorio. La abrió y aprovechó los diez minutos que le tomaron al General Martín el llegar a su oficina para darle un repaso a lo que tenía que decir. Cuando el general entró y se cuadró formalmente ante Lisa ella sonrió agradecida, sabiendo que si bien ella tenía un rango más alto que él, él tenía un status más alto que el suyo dentro del GTU. Lisa le devolvió el saludo y fue a extenderle la mano.

- ¡Buenos días almirante Hayes! No sabe el gusto que me da tenerla de regreso. Estoy bastante satisfecho con la Operación 4V también y sin duda es una felicitación que debo de hacerle a usted.

En ese instante el coronel Maistroff entró y saludó formalmente, seguido de Kelly que traía una charola con café y galletas que colocó en la mesita de la sala recibidor de la oficina de Lisa. Cuando la sargento Hickson salió de la oficina, después de solicitar permiso y hacer un saludo formal, Lisa les indicó que podían tomar asiento y Martín retomó su hilo de ideas de inmediato.

- Esperaba poder contar con la presencia del mayor Hunter el día de hoy, almirante.

- Lo sé, yo también lo esperaba así, sin embargo el mayor Hunter está en cama con un resfriado terrible y el doctor le ordenó dos días de reposo total.

- Me lo imagino, con el clima de la selva estoy seguro que hasta el más sano termina enfermo. Pero bueno, en cierta manera es bueno porque necesito discutir algunos asuntos con usted que involucran al Mayor Hunter. Pero vayamos por partes… ¿Qué les parece si el reporte de la misión del Mayor Hunter lo dejamos para dentro de dos días, cuando él en persona pueda presentárnoslo?

- No habrá problema. – Lisa estaba tomando notas en su agenda.

- En ese caso coronel Maistroff, quisiera un reporte detallado de su gestión durante la ausencia de la almirante… confío en que el mismo ya habrá sido presentado ante la comisión militar del GTU.

- Está por salir. – Maistroff se notaba un poco nervioso y Lisa podría jurar que aún no había comenzado a escribir su reporte. – Por ahora puedo darles un informe preliminar… en realidad no hay mucho que reportar, yo—

- Sí, supongo que cuando algo funciona sobre rieles en realidad no hay mucho que decir. – El General Martín comentó. – Quisiera hablar sobre algunos documentos que fueron enviados a mi oficina en estas semanas…

Durante la siguiente hora el general, el coronel y la almirante comentaron y revisaron algunos aspectos administrativos de la RDF. Esa era la parte del trabajo que Lisa más odiaba, ella jamás se había considerado una buena administradora… en momentos como esos no podía evitar el recordar a Claudia. Ella siempre había sido buena para esas cosas. Pero Lisa hacía lo que podía, aunque algunos detalles aún le fueran un tanto densos pero siempre estaba dispuesta a estudiar y aprender un poco más.

Después de que todos los asuntos administrativos fueron revisados, Martín pasó al siguiente punto que era uno de los que más le interesaban a Lisa: el Proyecto de Migración.

- ¿Cómo le fue en su visita al satélite fábrica y a la Base Apolo, almirante? Fue un tanto precipitado pero usted mejor que nadie sabe que los datos que necesitamos son primordiales para poder analizar y votar su proyecto a la brevedad posible.

- Mi viaje fue muy productivo, general. Tengo un reporte detallado del mismo que creo que será de su interés. – Lisa le entregó a Martín la carpeta con los documentos y un CD. – Ahí están todos los datos que recopilé además de mis consideraciones sobre la misión y su viabilidad basándome en los datos obtenidos. Tengo el apoyo de Bretai y Exedor y también del doctor Greenwell. Bretai está dispuesto a proporcionarnos una flotilla de naves zentraedis como escolta para la nave de colonización. Hablamos largamente sobre ese asunto y en mi reporte puede usted leer el tipo y el número de naves que tendríamos disponibles.

- Muy interesante… - Martín hojeaba el reporte.

- Por otro lado el doctor Greenwell también me ofreció todo su apoyo para el proyecto, el cuál le interesó de manera particular. La Base Apolo acaba de completar su restauración y él quiere echarla a andar a la brevedad posible. Me dijo que en caso de ser aprobado el proyecto él podría comenzar con la construcción de la nave en septiembre de este año. Además estuvimos trabajando con sus diseñadores en un diseño preliminar de la misma, el cuál está incluido en los apéndices de mi reporte. Calculamos que, dependiendo de los recursos que podamos obtener, la Misión de Emigración Espacial estaría lista para partir en un plazo de cinco a diez años.

- Tengo que estudiar este reporte a conciencia, almirante. Como siempre me ha dejado sin palabras… conciso, preciso y directo al grano, así es como me gusta que se hagan las cosas. Con los datos que usted me presenta y con los diseños preliminares y la flota de naves escoltas ya convenida estoy seguro de que los miembros del consejo se convencerán de la importancia y viabilidad de la misión. Todos quedaron muy impresionados la vez que usted hizo su exposición, almirante.

- Agradezco sus palabras, general… sinceramente espero que tenga razón.

- No veo porqué el consejo preferiría llevar a cabo una misión militar sobre una diplomática. Estoy seguro que serán sensatos. En estos momentos todos estamos apostando a la supervivencia de la raza humana. Vamos a tener una reunión de consejo en unas semanas, no creo que la respuesta tarde demasiado. A como veo las cosas y tomando como base la propuesta del doctor Greenwell, debe de haber una respuesta antes de septiembre… y un presupuesto asignado también. Usted sabe que yo apoyo su misión, almirante. ¡Cuente conmigo!

Maistroff los escuchaba desganadamente. En realidad a él no le interesaban mucho esos asuntos. Sin embargo el último punto a tratar en esa reunión sí era de su interés particular.

- Por último, - Martín seguía hablando. – Sobre las condecoraciones y promociones de los participantes en la Operación 4V… me imagino que leyeron el informe que les envié ayer.

- Así es, general. – Lisa asintió.

- Como saben es el almirantazgo de la RDF quien tiene la última palabra pero yo pienso que nuestras recomendaciones deben de ser tomadas en cuenta, almirante Hayes. Desde el comando central del GTU se estuvo monitoreando la Operación 4V. Todos están muy satisfechos con los resultados de la misma.

- Yo también lo estoy. – Lisa extendió otra carpeta al general. – Y como complemento, este es el borrador de un proyecto de ley para regular la convivencia pacifica entre humanos y zentraedis. Bretai, Exedor y yo estuvimos trabajando en él durante mi estancia en el satélite. Yo no soy legisladora ni mucho menos, por lo que se lo entrego para que sea revisado por el departamento jurídico del GTU. Bretai está en la mejor disposición de apoyarnos en todo en esta legislación.

- ¡Excelente, almirante! Buen trabajo… yo mismo me encargaré de llevar este borrador al jurídico.

- General Martín, con todo respeto… - Maistroff habló. – Leí las recomendaciones que el GTU hace y no tengo ningún problema con ellas. Sé que la mayoría de los pilotos eran novatos y salieron victoriosos pero… con todo¿No le parece que están repartiendo medallas como si fueran dulces?

- ¿A qué se refiere, coronel?

- En mis tiempos hacía falta mucho más que solo una misión en la selva para ganar una medalla. Siento que les están haciendo las cosas demasiado fáciles a ese grupo de muchachos… recibir esa medalla los va a hacer sentirse confiados y la confianza es una debilidad en un soldado.

- Coronel, tengo la impresión de que no ha leído los reportes preliminares de la misión que fueron distribuidos por la secretaria de asuntos militares del GTU… reportes que yo mismo redacté y firmé. La actuación de los pilotos fue remarcablemente extraordinaria. No sé cómo funcionarían las cosas en sus tiempos, pero en los míos si un soldado arriesgaba su vida, mostraba valor bajo fuego, tenía un rendimiento excepcional en combate y salía vivo para contarla, merecía una medalla. No sé en cuantas batallas participó usted coronel pero…

- Bien, sólo quise externar mi opinión… sobre las promociones, pienso que las que serán otorgadas a los Sterling son meritorias y bien ganadas… pero la promoción de la sargento Hickson… ¿No es un tanto precipitada?

- La sargento ha demostrado ser capaz, inteligente y devota a su trabajo. – Lisa la defendió. – Su desempeño en la academia fue sobresaliente y desde entonces ha destacado en cada una de las asignaciones que ha tenido. Ha tomado varios cursos en la academia y su nivel de puntuación es muy alto dentro de los estándares de la RDF. Era cuestión de tiempo para que notáramos todo esto y ella recibiera su promoción… su participación en la Operación 4V, aún y cuando no era su responsabilidad, sólo terminó por acelerar el proceso. – Lisa le extendió un expediente a Maistroff. – Usted mismo puede revisar el historial de la sargento.

El coronel abrió la carpeta e hizo un gesto de disgusto. Los papeles de Kelly estaban en orden y era cierto lo que Lisa decía, la sargento cubría todos los requisitos para una promoción.

- Necesitamos cubrir la cadena de mandos dentro de la RDF, esa sigue siendo una de nuestras prioridades. – Martín habló. – Almirante Hayes, Coronel Maistroff, lo que voy a decirles no debe de salir de esta habitación porque es información clasificada como secreta hasta que las órdenes procedan.

- ¿De qué se trata, general? – Lisa arqueó una ceja.

- Se trata precisamente de la persona que tan eficientemente lideró la Operación 4V y la llevó a buen término. – Lisa sonrió y Maistroff arrugó el entrecejo. – El GTU tiene sus ojos puestos en el Mayor Hunter, almirante… tenemos planes para él.

- ¿Qué clase de planes? – Lisa preguntó emocionada.

- Aún no puedo dar más información pero usted será notificada en tiempo y forma… en todo caso pienso que deben de sentirse orgullosos de tener a un piloto de la categoría del Mayor Hunter dentro de la RDF. Es verdad que los Sterling son los ases de las fuerzas de defensa, eso no se cuestiona… pero el mayor Hunter tiene una combinación que rara vez se da en un piloto: inteligencia, habilidad y corazón. Hay militares que piensan que la sensibilidad en un piloto es símbolo de debilidad… yo por mi parte pienso que cuando un militar muestra sensibilidad es porque ha llegado a un punto en su carrera en donde ya no le importa ocultar su lado humano… y después del holocausto que la Tierra vivió lo que más necesitamos son militares que sean humanos. El mayor Hunter es un líder, sus hombres lo respetan y lo aprecian y lo seguirían a donde él los llevara. Es un militar de los que la GTU necesita y de los que se siente orgulloso.

- ¡Ya se veía venir! – Maistroff comentó casi en un susurro.

- Coronel Maistroff… - Martín habló enérgicamente. - ¡Muéstreme un militar en la RDF más capaz que el Mayor Hunter y entonces podremos tener una discusión civilizada sobre lo que se veía o no se veía venir! En todo caso, si tiene alguna queja al respecto usted bien sabe cuál es el procedimiento a seguir.

- No tengo quejas al respecto, señor. – Maistroff se encogió de hombros. – Yo soy el primero en reconocer las habilidades militares de Hunter… pero no puedo dejar pasar el hecho de que él no es un soldado de profesión y eso tiene que valer para algo. Habemos quienes pasamos la mitad de nuestra vida en una academia militar para—

- Para pasar la otra mitad detrás de un escritorio. – Martín lo interrumpió. – No lo estoy cuestionando, Maistroff… pero su argumento es demasiado débil. Los mejores oficiales del RDF se forjaron en el campo de batalla. ¿Usted cree que se pueda aprender en toda una vida de academia lo que estos jóvenes aprendieron en una sola batalla espacial¡Dios Santo, Maistroff¡A estos pilotos los endurecieron a punta de golpes, de pérdidas, de dolor y del continuo ejercicio de técnicas de combate no en el aula, no en los simuladores sino en el campo de batalla! Un error en esas condiciones era fatal… ¡Y ellos sobrevivieron¿Usted cree que los instructores de la academia tengan más experiencia que personas como Rick Hunter o Max Sterling?

- No señor, pero eso no los hace ser militares de profesión.

- Los hace militares de vocación. – Lisa puntualizó. – Coronel, yo estuve en la academia y estuve en batalla y ¿Sabe algo? Todos los cursos que tomé en la academia, todas las materias para las que estudié y que aprobé – como usted sabe - con honores me fueron totalmente inútiles aquella mañana cuando los cañones reflex del SDF-1 dispararon en contra de la flota zentraedi… yo puedo asegurarle que la preparación que recibimos en la academia sirvió de muy poco en esta guerra.

- Bien, veo que mis argumentos son inútiles en este caso… no tengo nada más que agregar. Solo espero que, sea cual sea la resolución que el consejo del GTU tomé con respecto a Hunter no sea una mala decisión. Recuerden que el hecho de estar en la portada de una revista para adolescentes no lo convierte en un héroe.

- Pero el hecho de haber peleado más misiones de combate que ningún otro piloto en la RDF, de haber dirigido más vuelos dentro de territorio enemigo, de ser piloto de pruebas y haber recibido más condecoraciones que usted y yo juntos Maistroff, eso sí lo convierte en héroe.

- A como yo veo las cosas, y con todo respeto general, es que la RDF necesita precisamente eso: un héroe. Y todos ustedes están empeñados en convertir a Hunter en uno.

- Me parece que el mayor Hunter se ha ganado ese puesto, coronel. No sé qué es lo que le molesta tanto.

- ¿Qué me molesta¡Le diré qué me molesta! Me molesta que aún bajo las órdenes de Gloval él valorara más la opinión de un piloto de circo imberbe e inmaduro y le diera más importancia y peso que a la mía… sucedió durante la situación que tuvimos con los refugiados zentraedis y aún después, cuando en el tiempo de la reconstrucción comenzaron a surgir los primeros brotes de rebelión zentraedi… ¿A quién fue a quien Gloval consultó? No fue a su segundo, no… ¡Fue a ese piloto!

- ¿No sería acaso que Gloval necesitaba una opinión sincera de alguien que conocía la situación de primera mano? Coronel, el rango no significa mucho cuando lo que importa es la experiencia.

- Pues yo pienso que Hunter siempre ha tenido la habilidad de meterse debajo del ala de quien le conviene justo en el momento indicado… no sé cómo lo hace pero…

- ¿Qué está insinuando, coronel? – Lisa estaba molesta. – Usted bien sabe que mi relación con el mayor Hunter no tiene nada que ver con nuestro desempeño profesional. Él siempre ha sido un buen soldado por meritos propios.

- Tanto la almirante Hayes como el mayor Hunter han sido bastante profesionales y formales en el manejo de su relación sentimental, coronel. – Martín salió en su defensa. – Además, hasta la última vez que revise los códigos y leyes militares, el enamorarse de un compañero de armas y tomar la decisión de formalizar esa relación con un matrimonio no está contemplado dentro de los delitos que ameriten una corte marcial.

- Bien, no diré nada más… ya dije lo que tenía que decir. Solo espero que su pequeña campaña de propaganda militar no nos explote a todos en el rostro. - El coronel suspiró derrotadamente y se hundió en su asiento con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Y yo espero que nos haga llegar sus observaciones por escrito a la brevedad posible, antes de que las recomendaciones sean giradas. Si las presenta en tiempo y forma serán tomadas en cuenta, coronel. Ahora, almirante… - Martín miró a Lisa y le sonrió casi paternalmente. - Espero reunirme con ustedes y con el Mayor Hunter en dos días para revisar su reporte de la Operación 4V. Por ahora me llevo los documentos que usted me ha entregado, almirante. Los voy a estudiar con cuidado.

- Gracias, general Martín.

- Y espero sus reportes, Maistroff… a la brevedad posible.

- Los tendrá hoy mismo.

Los tres militares se pusieron de pie y Lisa los acompañó a la puerta. El general se disculpó pues debía volver a Ciudad Monumento cuanto antes. Maistroff argumentó que estaba demasiado ocupado y salió corriendo de la oficina de la almirante. Una vez que se quedó sola, Lisa se dio cuenta de que aquella reunión se había alargado por casi tres horas.

Miró por el ventanal panorámico de su oficina hacia la ciudad, meditando todo lo que se había tratado en esa junta, en especial ese asunto que la había dejado tan intrigada sobre los planes que el consejo tenía para Rick. También pensó sobre su proyecto de migración e hizo una silenciosa oración por que todo fuera bien y fuera aceptado.

Enseguida volvió a su escritorio para terminar con los pendientes del día. Seguía preocupada por Rick y se hizo el propósito de sacar todo el trabajo que le hacía falta en las siguientes dos horas para luego poder ir a casa y estar con su piloto enfermito.

-

* * *

-

El sonido estridente que venía del cielo parecía un trueno celestial y poderoso que caía sobre la Tierra como señal del juicio final… y la gigantesca nave zentraedi que se dirigía en curso directo contra el indefenso SDF-1 era uno de los jinetes del Apocalipsis sin duda alguna.

_- ¡NO! –_ Rick gritó en el Tacnet. - _¡Deténganlo, debemos detenerlo maldita sea!_

_- ¡El SDF-1 está totalmente fuera de control y el crucero zentraedi está a trescientos metros y acercándose!_ – Una voz anunció por la radio.

_- ¡Qué alguien haga algo!_ – Rick gritó desesperadamente, mientras enfilaba su VF1 hacía la nave enemiga.

_- ¡RICK! _– La voz de Max se escuchó. _- ¡Detente¡Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer!_

Aunado a la voz de su mejor amigo, su inconfundible Skull 02 azul se interpuso en su camino, obligándolo a cambiar su curso.

_- ¡Imposible evadir el impacto… prepárense para colisión! _

La voz de Lisa se escuchó en el Tacnet, serena y profesional aún en esos últimos segundos.

_- ¡LISAAAAAA!_

El grito desgarrador de Rick se confundió con el estruendo de la gigantesca nave enemiga al impactar al SDF-1 de frente y a toda potencia. Una explosión poderosa y ensordecedora cimbró el cielo y la tierra, pero Rick no pudo darle la espalda a esa escena terrible: la muerte de Lisa ante sus propios ojos… la muerte de la persona a la que más había amado en su vida, de la que tanto había recibido y a la que tan poco le había dado a cambio.

Mientras presenciaba aquella escena de horror, desesperación y muerte, la voz de Lisa hacía eco en sus oídos y le traspasaba el corazón:

_- Te amo… siempre te he amado… y siempre te amaré._

_- ¡Lisa!_ – Rick sollozó salvajemente. - _¡No Lisa¡Dios, por favor no¡No ella! Dame una oportunidad… déjame demostrarle cuánto la amo… déjame hacerla feliz… Lisa…_

_- Tuviste tu oportunidad…_ - Una voz desconocida resonó en su cabeza. – _Tuviste muchas oportunidades y las dejaste pasar. Pensaste que siempre estaría ahí… pensaste que la tendrías a tu lado para siempre. La vida de un soldado es efímera, Rick Hunter._

_- ¡NO!_

Rick sintió que caía de rodillas en tierra… no sabía cómo ni dónde había aterrizado su VF1. Todo a su alrededor era desolación y tragedia… el aire que acariciaba su rostro olía a muerte. El piloto apoyó sus brazos en tierra para soportar el peso de su cuerpo y comenzó a llorar con todo el dolor y toda la impotencia que sentía en su corazón en esos momentos. Su llanto era tan fuerte e intenso que sacudía su cuerpo sin control. Él no podía dejar de gritar el nombre de ella… ese nombre que encerraba en sí tantos sueños incumplidos, tantas promesas rotas, tantas decepciones y tanta tristeza.

_- ¿Por qué? –_ Rick gemía entre sollozos. - _¡No tenía porqué ser así! Lisa… ¡YO TE AMO¿Por qué te fuiste antes de que pudiera demostrártelo¿Por qué no pude salvarte¿Por qué tuve que presenciar tu muerte sin poder meter un dedo para salvarte? Lisa… ¡Lisa, perdóname¡Perdóname! _

El piloto se incorporó levemente, para llorar y gritar de cara al cielo. Sentía que la vida entera no le alcanzaría para sacarse el dolor, la rabia, la frustración, el odio hacia sí mismo y la desesperación que en esos momentos llevaba en el corazón.

Y de pronto se vio a sí mismo manchado de sangre… sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre… de su sangre.

_- ¡Lisa!_ – Rick seguía llorando con tanto sentimiento y tanta desesperación que su cuerpo entero se sacudía si control y su voz se escuchaba ronca y desgarrada. - _¡Lisa, te amo! Lisa… no me dejes… ¡No me dejes a solas con este dolor¡LISA!_

Había fuego a su alrededor… él estaba rodeado por el fuego procedente de los incendios causados por ese ataque suicida. Había personas corriendo a su alrededor, las escuchaba gritar y dar órdenes pero no lograba entender lo que decían. Todo le daba vueltas y sentía que se iba a desmayar… el calor era intenso, asfixiante… sentía su corazón acelerado su respiración entrecortada.

De pronto sintió frío, mucho frío… un frío glaciar que contrastaba con el calor que hasta hacía unos segundos lo estaba consumiendo. Y a su alrededor había silencio, un silencio de muerte. Abrió los ojos y se percató de que estaba en un yermo desolado en donde el viento ululaba y agitaba su cabello. El cielo presagiaba tormenta y a su alrededor se cernía esa oscuridad que cubre la tierra justo después de que el sol se ha ocultado. Y en cierta forma aquello era un símbolo para él… porque su sol se había ocultado para siempre.

Rick postrado en el suelo pero sus ojos se agrandaron y sintió cómo se quedaba sin respiración cuando vio que ahora estaba de rodillas ante una tumba solitaria en la mitad de aquel desierto post-apocalíptico.

-

**Capitana Lisa Hayes**

(1990 – 2012)

- Donde habite el olvido, ahí estará mi tumba -

-

_- ¡No! – _Rick masculló entre dientes, tocando la fría lápida_. – ¡No, no es verdad¡NO¡Por favor… no!_

La nieve comenzó a caer sobre él haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Sentía la sangre correr fría por sus venas y sentía que con cada respiración se le estaba escapando la vida… pero sabía que él no moriría. No ese día y no en ese lugar… su castigo y su penitencia eterna sería vivir una vida solitaria, una vida sin ella… y enfrentarse a esos recuerdos que lo atormentarían noche tras noche por el resto de su vida.

Rick se dejó ir sobre la tumba de Lisa, abrazándola desesperadamente, queriendo hundir sus uñas en la roca fría y dura, queriendo darle un poco de su calor, un poco de su vida. Un gemido fuerte y profundo escapó desde lo más profundo de su ser. El dolor era tal que sintió que una vida entera no le alcanzaría para sufrir su pena.

_-¡Lisa…!_ – Seguía murmurando en medio de esos sollozos que lo sacudían dolorosamente. – _Perdóname Lisa… ¿Cómo podré vivir sin ti? Lisa… dame otra oportunidad… por favor… regresa Lisa… no me dejes…_

-

Lisa entró a su casa tarareando suavemente una canción que había estado escuchando en la radio mientras conducía de vuelta a casa. Llevaba su bolsa de mensajero con su laptop al hombro y una bolsa de papel en las manos. La casa estaba silenciosa y Lisa supuso que Rick estaba durmiendo, por lo que trató de no hacer ruido.

Llevó la bolsa de papel a la cocina y la puso sobre la barra. Enseguida pasó al estudio y dejó su laptop ahí. Se dirigía a su habitación cuando escuchó un ruido apagado proveniente de la estancia y hacia allá se encaminó.

- ¿Rick? – Preguntó, entrando despacio. - ¿Estás aquí, amor?

- ¡Lisa! – Rick la llamaba desesperadamente. - ¡LISA!

El piloto estaba acostado en el sofá y se movía de un lado a otro de una manera casi agresiva. Lisa se percató de inmediato de que estaba dormido y tenía la impresión de que estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por despertar de una pesadilla.

- ¡Rick! – Se apresuró a ir a su lado. - ¡Rick, soy yo, despierta!

Lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió enérgicamente, pero él no parecía reaccionar y ella se percató enseguida de que otra vez estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Su rostro estaba totalmente cubierto en sudor y mechones de su cabello rebelde estaban pegados a su frente sudorosa. Tenía los ojos y los puños apretados y sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Lisa podía ver la tensión en los músculos de su mandíbula que estaban congestionados.

- ¡LISA¡No me dejes… Lisa… por favor…!

- ¡RICK¡Despierta! – Lisa lo sacudía enérgicamente, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. - ¡Soy yo, Rick¡Estoy aquí¡DESPIERTA!

De pronto los ojos de Rick se abrieron desmesuradamente y un suspiro corto y profundo escapó de su pecho. Lisa lo miró al rostro y él clavó en ella sus ojos azules que reflejaban el terror que sentía en esos momentos. El piloto dejó de respirar por unos instantes y se quedó inmóvil, como queriendo asegurarse de que aquello era real… que Lisa estaba ahí.

- Está bien, amor… - Lisa le alisó el cabello. – Fue una pesadilla… ya pasó, todo está bien… ¡Estás ardiendo en temperatura!

- ¡Lisa! – La voz de Rick fue apenas un susurro pero se escuchó como si fuera una invocación.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar él se arrojó sobre ella, abrazándola estrecha y ardorosamente mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello y se llenaba los pulmones con su aroma. Lisa se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar por unos momentos. La acción del piloto había sido tan intempestiva e inesperada que no le había dado oportunidad ni de respirar. Sentía la manera en cómo los dedos de Rick se clavaban en la piel de su espalda y cómo su cuerpo se sacudía sin control.

- Rick… - Lisa masculló entre dientes. - ¿Qué pasa, amor?

Por toda respuesta pudo escuchar un sollozo apagado e inmediatamente sintió humedad en su cuello… Rick estaba llorando. Ella lo abrazó estrechamente, comprendiendo que eso era lo que él realmente necesitaba en ese momento.

- Tranquilo, amor… todo está bien… fue una pesadilla…

La voz de Lisa pareció tener un efecto calmante en Rick. Poco a poco ella sintió cómo él comenzaba a soltarla de ese abrazo tan asfixiante y cómo su respiración se hacía profunda y acompasada. Pero nada en ese momento hubiera podido hacer que él se separara de ella. A pesar de todo la mantenía en sus brazos, sin dejar que se alejara un solo centímetro. Lisa seguía acariciándole el cabello y la espalda, tratando de calmarlo y de demostrarle físicamente, que ella estaba ahí a su lado.

- Lisa…

Lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre y aquello sonó casi como un sollozo. Ella lo apretó aún más contra su cuerpo y lo besó suavemente en la sien.

- Aquí estoy, mi cielo… ¿Qué sucedió¿Estás bien?

Rick se separó un poco, el espacio necesario para mirarla insistentemente a los ojos y sacudió negativamente su cabeza.

- No… no me siento bien… - Susurró.

- ¿Te has tomado tu medicina? – Lisa le puso la mano en la frente. – Tenemos que bajarte esa fiebre, Rick yo…

- ¡No! – Rick la detuvo. - ¡No te vayas, Lisa¡No me dejes por favor! Solo… quédate conmigo… por favor…

La almirante Hayes vio tanta desesperación y tanto dolor en los ojos de Rick que no pudo negarse. Asintió suavemente con la cabeza y lo besó en la frente. Rick cerró sus ojos y un suspiro doloroso sacudió su cuerpo y escapó de sus labios. Recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Lisa, concentrándose en escuchar el sonido fuerte y rítmico de su corazón y apretó los ojos cuando sintió que una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

- Soñé que te había perdido… - Su voz fue apenas audible. – Que te había perdido… en el ataque de Khyron, Lisa… te vi morir ante mis ojos… no pude hacer nada para protegerte… Lisa, yo… vi tu tumba… te había dejado ir… para siempre… sin haberte demostrado todo lo que te amo, mi vida… ¡Lisa, te amo!

Lisa no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a correr por su rostro cuando lo escuchó decir aquello. Sintió como él la apretaba estrechamente y ella correspondió a aquel abrazo, besándole repetidamente el cabello a su piloto.

- Fue solo una pesadilla, amor… todo está bien… estoy aquí y jamás te voy a dejar.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- ¡Te lo juro!

Los dos se abrazaron aún más fuerte e íntimamente y estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos. Rick concentrándose en escuchar el corazón de Lisa. Ella en sentir el cuerpo de su piloto, tibio y seguro entre sus brazos. Era un momento muy suyo. El mundo entero parecía haber desaparecido en esos instantes. Aquel silencio profundo pero lleno de significados fue roto por la voz apenas audible de Rick.

- Se suponía que yo estaba ahí para protegerte, Lisa… en la última batalla contra Khyron… pero cuando él enfiló su nave hacia el SDF-1 no hubo nada que yo pudiera hacer por ti… ¡Lisa, estuviste a punto de morir y yo no moví un dedo para impedirlo!

- ¡No digas eso, Rick Hunter! – Lisa habló suave pero enérgicamente en su oído. – Tú estabas en donde debías estar, atendiendo tu puesto de combate… no había nada que nadie pudiera haber hecho para prevenir esa embestida mortal… pero Rick tu SÍ me salvaste también en esa ocasión… ahí, en medio del ataque, cuando me dijiste que me amabas… Rick me diste todas las razones del mundo para vivir… para quedarme e iniciar una nueva vida a tu lado.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick le acariciaba la espalda con amor. - ¡Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida demostrándote cuánto te amo!

Ella sonrió, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Se separó un poco del piloto y lo miró a los ojos. Él todavía se notaba asustado y un tanto agitado. Lisa le acarició el rostro con tanto amor y ternura que él sintió que su corazón se derretía en su pecho.

- Yo también te amo, piloto… ¡Con mi vida!

Rick sacudió la cabeza e intentó sonreír.

- Debes de pensar que soy un completo estúpido. – Habló mientras sorbía sus lágrimas. – Fue sólo un mal sueño… y yo—

- ¡Shhhh! Está bien… - Lisa lo silenció poniéndole el dedo sobre los labios. – Hay veces en las que necesitamos sacar lo que traemos adentro, Rick.

- Te amo… lo sabes¿verdad?

- Lo sé. – Lisa asintió gravemente, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Los ojos azules de él se clavaron el los profundamente esmeralda de ella, los cuales poco a poco comenzaron a destellar cálidamente. ¡Cómo amaba él esos ojos tan hermosos de ella! Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa fue apareciendo lentamente en sus labios reemplazando la expresión de terror que hasta hacía unos minutos había tenido en su rostro.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa! – Rick se dejó ir contra ella y comenzó a besarla en el rostro. - ¡Te amo¡Dios, te amo tanto preciosa!

- ¡Rick! – Lisa reía suavemente, intentando inútilmente de protestar contra el hecho de que aquel ataque de amor le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

- Jamás podría vivir sin ti, amor. – Rick la miró a los ojos con seriedad. – Lisa, soy un hombre afortunado… te tengo a ti.

- Y yo a ti, mi vida… pero ahora debes de reposar un poco. – Lisa le puso el dorso de la mano en la frente. – Me parece que la fiebre está bajando. Tal vez sólo estabas agitado por la pesadilla, pero ya no pienses en eso.

Lisa le acercó un vaso de agua que estaba sobre la mesita de centro y Rick la bebió ávidamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su almirante.

- ¿Te has tomado tu medicina?

- Tal y como el doctor lo recetó… y la almirante lo ordenó. – Rick sonrió levemente.

- Bien, en ese caso lo que necesitas es reposo. – Lisa le seguía acariciando el rostro. - ¿Tienes hambre?

- Un poco… - Rick asintió, aún sorbiendo sus lágrimas y limpiándose el rostro.

- Me da gusto porque traje sopa de pollo y fideos para el piloto más mocoso de la RDF. – Lisa se puso de pie y le guiñó el ojo.

Rick no pudo evitar una risa divertida que salió de lo más profundo de su pecho. Solo Lisa podía provocar ese efecto en él… solo ella podía extenderle su mano y sacarlo del infierno. Solo ella podía hacerlo sonreír aún y cuando el mundo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos a su alrededor.

El piloto atrapó la mano de la almirante antes de que ella pudiera alejarse. Lisa se detuvo y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- No quiero contagiarte, Hayes… ¡Pero no sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte!

Ella sonrió suavemente y se inclinó para rozar apenas los labios del piloto con los suyos. Rick cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se estremecía con aquel contacto suave pero lleno de electricidad.

- Que eso sea un incentivo para que te mejores pronto, amor. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo, mientras salía de la estancia rumbo a la cocina. – Ahora quédate ahí y no te muevas. Voy a traerte tu comida.

Rick sonrió de oreja a oreja y se dejó caer sobre los cojines del sofá, suspirando profundamente y murmurando el nombre de ella una y otra vez. No tenía ganas de pensar, no quería recordar su pesadilla, no quería saber nada más sobre aquello. Lisa estaba ahí, estaba con él, estaba viva… y era suya. Lo demás realmente no le interesaba.

Tomó el control remoto de la televisión que estaba tirado en el suelo cerca del sofá y la prendió. Había un programa didáctico de pintura y Rick pensó que en realidad no tenía nada mejor que hacer… aunque estaba seguro que nunca en la vida tomaría un pincel y se sentaría frente a un lienzo a pintar un majestuoso paisaje, decidió que era interesante ver cómo otras personas lo hacían. Aunque finalmente lo único que sucedió fue que termino adormilándose frente a la televisión otra vez y terminó por quedarse profundamente dormido, sintiéndose seguro al saberse protegido por la presencia de Lisa en aquella casa que gracias al amor que ambos compartían se había convertido en un hogar.

-

* * *

-

Cuando Lisa había regresado a la estancia, había encontrado a Rick durmiendo profundamente. No había tenido el corazón para despertarlo, así que había vuelto a la cocina con la charola con la cena del Mayor Hunter y había ido a darse un baño, pensando que después podría darle de cenar, por ahora era mejor dejarlo descansar un poco.

Había sido el aroma floral y una sensación fresca y relajada la que finalmente habían hecho que Rick se despertara. Lisa estaba sentada a su lado, en pijama y recién bañada, con su cabello todavía húmedo y emanando un aroma embriagantemente natural que había hecho sonreír al piloto.

- ¡Despierta, dormilón! – Lisa lo saludó. – Tienes que cenar.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Rick se incorporó un poco, tallándose los ojos. – Me quedé dormido.

- Solo un rato… siéntate, te traje tu sopa de pollo.

Rick sonrió y se sentó en el sofá, recargándose en los cojines. Lisa le acercó un tazón humeante que olía muy bien. Tomó una cucharada y le sopló para después acercarlo a la boca del piloto.

- Cuidado, está caliente…

Él sonrió enternecido. Sabía que era perfectamente capaz de comer por sí mismo pero no iba a desperdiciar aquella oportunidad de dejar que Lisa lo consintiera. Abrió la boca como si fuera un niño chiquito y Lisa le dio una cucharada de sopa.

- ¿Qué tal está?

- ¡Deliciosa! – Rick sonrió.

- Que bueno que te guste, amor. – Lisa continuó dándole de comer. – Pensé en prepararte un poco yo misma pero ya salí tarde de la base y no creí que me diera tiempo. Pero te prometo que uno de estos días te voy a preparar la sopa más deliciosa que hayas probado en tu vida. – Lisa sonrió. – Una antigua receta familiar.

- ¡Excelente! – Rick le devolvió la sonrisa.

Lisa le entregó el plato de sopa y Rick siguió comiendo por él mismo mientras ella se inclinaba sobre la mesita de café para servirle un vaso de agua de limón y acercarle un trozo de pan de avena caliente.

- ¿Tú no vas a cenar?

- Ya lo hice. – Lisa le sonrió. – Mientras tú dormías.

- Me hubieras despertado. – Rick hizo un puchero.

- ¡Te ves tan lindo dormido!

Rick gruñó y Lisa se rió. Él le preguntó sobre su día en la base y Lisa comenzó a contarle sobre las reuniones que había tenido ese día con el General Martín y con Maistroff… aunque se cuido de omitir algunas partes.

- Yo creo que ya mañana podré volver a la base. – Rick anunció al final.

- ¡Oh no, señor! El doctor dijo "reposo total por dos días" y así tenga que amarrarte, cerrar la puerta de la casa con llave y arrojarla al lago Gloval, tú te vas a quedar en casa.

- ¡Pero me aburro mucho si tú no estás!

- Rick, amor… - Le acarició el cabello. – Estoy segura que lo haces pero es por tu bien. Además quiero que estés bien para pasado mañana, cuando tengas que presentar tu reporte en la reunión con Martín.

- Sí, tal vez tengas razón. – Admitió él pensativamente. – Supongo que es mejor que me quede en casa y prepare mi reporte… bueno, ya está listo pero puedo hacer una presentación en la computadora, para que se vea más profesional e impresionante.

- Eso estaría muy bien.

- Tengo que estar al nivel de las circunstancias, hermosa. – Rick se acercó para acariciarle traviesamente la mejilla con su nariz. – Estoy seguro de que la almirante Hayes presentó un reporte impresionante… no puedo quedar mal.

- ¡Tonto! – Lisa lo empujó juguetonamente y él se rió.

Por un momento ambos se sostuvieron la mirada e intercambiaron sonrisas. Finalmente él se puso de pie y colocó sus trastes sucios en la charola.

- Voy a lavar esto y a darme una ducha.

- Déjalos ahí, amor… yo los lavo.

- ¡Claro que no! Usted señorita, se queda aquí y se pone a ver la tele o a ver que hace. No tardo.

Rick se inclinó y la besó suavemente en la punta de la nariz antes de guiñarle el ojo y salir de la estancia. Lisa suspiró contenta y tomó el control remoto de encima de la mesita de café. Era la hora del noticiero nocturno de Ciudad Macross y las noticias siempre le interesaban.

Cuando el noticiero terminó, veinte minutos después, Lisa apagó la televisión y se recargó en el respaldo del sofá, tratando de descansar sus ojos unos momentos. Finalmente decidió que estaba demasiado cansada y fue a su habitación, en donde se recostó sobre las almohadas y cerró los ojos. Sintió que empezaba a adormilarse, por más que intentaba evitarlo.

La sensación del colchón cediendo bajo el peso de Rick, el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo y su aroma tan familiar y tan masculino hicieron que ella sonriera y entreabriera los ojos. Él estaba sobre ella, apoyado en su codo, mirándola con amor y sonriéndole con dulzura. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y él se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios antes de recostarse en las almohadas. Instintivamente ella buscó su cercanía física y terminó por recargarse en su pecho, cerrar los ojos y meter la mano debajo de la camisa de franela de la pijama de Rick para acariciarle la piel suave y tibia de su pecho. Él suspiró y sonrió a la vez que comenzaba a acariciar perezosamente la espalda de Lisa y su cabello, plantando ocasionales besos suaves y prometedores en la frente y en la sien de la almirante.

- ¿Te tomaste tu medicina? – Lisa preguntó adormilada.

- ¡Sí, mi almirante! – Rick respondió marcialmente.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes?

- Algo cansado, pero mucho mejor… gracias Lisa.

- Me da gusto escuchar eso. – Lisa intentó inútilmente de reprimir un bostezo.

- ¡Estás cansada, princesa! – Él la besó en la frente y la abrazó estrechamente. - ¿Por qué no te duermes?

Lisa no contestó, solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Se hizo un prolongado y profundo silencio entre ellos. Parecía que ambos se habían quedado dormidos. Después de varios minutos la voz suave, casi inaudible de Rick hizo que ella entreabriera los ojos.

- Yo no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti, Lisa Hayes.

Ella no estaba segura de que él le hubiera dicho aquello a ella o si simplemente había sido un comentario retórico lanzado al aire pensando que ella ya estaba dormida. Lisa se movió un poco y cuando miró hacia arriba encontró un par de ojos terriblemente azules observándola con atención… casi con adoración.

- No sabía si aún estabas despierta, hermosa. – Rick susurró. – Discúlpame si te desperté, es solo que—

- Está bien, Rick… no hay problema.

- La pesadilla que tuve hoy fue real… demasiado real. Y me dolió como no tienes una idea, Lisa… si ese fue el efecto que un simple sueño pudo provocar en mí, no puedo siquiera imaginar lo que…

La voz del piloto murió en su garganta y Lisa se apretó aún más contra él. Rick cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la besó en la frente.

- No pienses en eso, amor… yo jamás te voy a dejar.

- Sí, lo sé… pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo inútil y vacía que mi vida sería sin ti… sería un perro guardián sin nada que proteger… no creo que hubiera seguido en el ejército, sin ti realmente las cosas no tendrían sentido.

- Tú siempre has sido un piloto de primera, Rick… conmigo o sin mí.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Lisa, por si no te has dado cuenta, yo he llegado hasta aquí gracias a ti y a nadie más.

- Yo no lo pienso así… tú tienes un gran potencial y tus logros han sido tuyos y solo tuyos, Rick… tú no estás a la sombra de nadie.

- No lo sé…

- Además muchas otras personas se han preocupado por ti… como Roy, por ejemplo.

- Lisa, eso es una mentira. Muy pocos se han preocupado por mi—pero tú siempre has estado a mi lado. Tal vez Roy me enseñó a volar aviones pero fuiste tú quien me convertiste en un piloto de combate y en un soldado. Lisa, yo admito que era demasiado indisciplinado y desorganizado. En realidad yo no sabía qué era lo que quería hacer con mi vida… tú me disciplinaste, me enseñaste a vivir… tú me diste un rumbo y un sentido. Le debo mucho a mi hermano, eso jamás lo he negado… pero te debo aún más a ti, mi vida.

Lisa sonrió conmovida. Se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

- De nada… - Susurró y sus ojos verdes resplandecieron.

Rick soltó una risita, pero su semblante se ensombreció casi de inmediato. Bajó la mirada, incapaz de sostener la de ella.

- Si tú te hubieras ido, Lisa… yo me hubiera vuelto loco… yo no sé que habría hecho sin ti. ¿Con qué razón abriría los ojos cada mañana? No tendría ningún motivo para salir de casa, ninguna motivación para subirme al Skull Uno y cumplir mi deber. ¿Sabes? En aquellos viejos tiempos en los que tú eras mi controladora aérea, yo despegaba cada día con la ilusión de ver tu rostro en el Tacnet, de escuchar tu voz en mis audífonos… de ver tus ojos verdes arder cuando me dabas órdenes y de observar tu gesto de fastidio cuando te hacía enojar.

- ¡Rick Hunter! – Lisa trató de protestar, pero terminó sonriendo.

- ¡Es verdad! Ahora que ya no estás en el Tacnet me consuelo pensando que puedo volver a casa cada noche… volver a ti… ya sin tener el frío cristal de por medio. Pero ¿Qué sería de mí si tú no estuvieras aquí? Yo llegaría a una casa vacía, oscura, solitaria… cada día sería igual… cada noche sería una tortura… ¡Dios santo, Lisa! De solo pensarlo me siento inquieto y desesperado… yo—

Sin poderlo evitar, Rick se abrazó a ella, aferrándose a su cuerpo y estrechándola contra el suyo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lisa correspondió aquel abrazo y no pudo evitar que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos cuando lo sintió esconder su rostro en su cuello y respirar con dificultad, como si estuviera tratando de contener su propio llanto.

- Tranquilo, amor… - Ella comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. – Todo está bien, chiquito… ya no te tortures con eso.

- Debes pensar que soy un estúpido. – Rick se separó de ella, intentando sonreír y limpiándose el rostro con los puños de su camisa. – Lo siento, Lisa… parezco un niño chiquito que se asusta con sus pesadillas.

Lisa negó con la cabeza y sonrió casi maternalmente. Lo ayudó a acostarse mientras él la miraba a los ojos, permitiéndose perderse en la profundidad de su mirada.

- Todos tenemos miedo de vez en cuando, Rick. – Le habló en un susurro. – Pero nosotros nos tenemos el uno al otro para confiarnos nuestros miedos y temores y superarlos juntos¿no es así?

- Sí… - Rick la contemplaba embelesado.

- Pudieron haber pasado muchas cosas… los escenarios eran muchos y muy variados. Pero no podemos desperdiciar la vida pensando qué hubiera podido haber sucedido bajo otras circunstancias, mi cielo… lo importante es lo que sucedió… lo único que me importa es el aquí y el ahora… tú junto a mí. ¿Qué puede ser más maravilloso que eso?

- ¡Te amo tanto, Lisa!

Rick le acarició la barbilla suavemente y la miró profundamente a los ojos. Ella sonrió, ruborizándose un poco ante esa mirada tan intensa y abrasadora.

- No sé que hice para merecerte, preciosa… pero quiero que me ayudes a llegar a ser el hombre que tú mereces tener a tú lado. – La voz del piloto era tierna y profunda.

- Ya lo eres, amor… siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás. – Lisa respondió, sin poder apartar sus ojos de los de él, casi como si estuviera en un trance hipnótico.

Rick la atrajo hacia él, besándola suavemente en los labios. Más que un beso aquello fue una caricia. Cuando se separaron, él le sonrió sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

- ¡Eres hermosa!

- Tú no estás nada mal, piloto. – Lisa respondió lanzándole una mirada coqueta que a él le encantó.

- Me gusta estar contigo, Lisa… - Rick bostezó. – Contigo me siento tranquilo, relajado, protegido… y muy feliz.

- El sentimiento es mutuo, mi vida. – Lisa lo besó en los labios. – Te ves cansado, vamos a dormir.

Rick asintió con la cabeza, observándola con una mirada dulce y adormilada que le derritió el corazón. Lisa sonrió enternecida y con infinita ternura le cerró los ojos, provocando que él se estremeciera al roce de sus dedos sobre su piel. Enseguida plantó un beso suave en cada uno de ellos.

- Descansa y sueña bonito, Rick… te amo. – Lisa susurró en su oído.

- Y yo a ti, princesa. ¡Te amo!

Lisa recargó su cabeza en el pecho del piloto y él cerró sus brazos en torno a ella. Sus ojos se cerraron y poco a poco ambos comenzaron a quedarse dormidos. Aquella noche ambos descansaron profundamente, sin despertarse ni una sola vez en el transcurso de toda la noche y sintiendo que con aquel descanso sus cuerpos recuperaban energía y vitalidad.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente Lisa fue temprano a la base y dejó a Rick dormido en la casa. Lo había despertado para que se tomara su medicina antes de ducharse esa mañana, pero cuando había salido del baño lo había encontrado profundamente dormido otra vez y había decidido que era mejor dejarlo descansar. El piloto ni siquiera se había percatado de que Lisa se había despedido de él, acariciándole el cabello rebelde y besándolo en la frente.

Era ya tarde cuando él había despertado y había encontrado una nota escrita en la elegante caligrafía de la almirante Hayes sobre su mesita de noche. En esa nota le decía que había comida en el refrigerador, que recordara tomarse toda su medicina a sus horas, que no se agotara y que tratara de descansar… y terminaba recomendándole que no se fuera a caer. Rick no pudo evitar el reírse con aquella nota.

Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Lisa a la oficina. La almirante se alegró de recibir su llamada. Hablaron de trivialidades por espacio de diez minutos. Ella le contó cómo le estaba yendo en su día y él le habló sobre algunas ideas que tenía para su presentación. Se habían despedido cariñosamente y Lisa le había prometido que trataría de terminar pronto con sus compromisos del día para poder volver a casa lo más temprano que se pudiera… también le prometió que compraría comida china para cenar – aunque no del restaurante de la familia Lynn, Lisa pensó.

Rick se sentía mucho más animado ese día y ella así lo notó. Se sorprendió de la buena salud del piloto y de su capacidad de recuperación. Saleh tenía razón, era un hombre joven y sano y ella se alegraba por ello. Como piloto de combate había recibido varias heridas en sus años de servicio, pero él aún estaba de una sola pieza. Quizás era cierto el rumor que se corría en los pasillos del hospital militar de la RDF: los pilotos tenían la cabeza de granito.

El día se fue rápido para Lisa. Estuvo casi toda la mañana en su oficina, encargándose de papeleo y asuntos administrativos y por la tarde estuvo haciendo algunas revisiones en los espacios recién reconstruidos de la base que en unas semanas estaría completamente operativa una vez más. Eso había hecho que el tiempo se fuera sin ser sentido. Cuando se percató de ello eran ya más de las seis de la tarde y decidió que era hora de volver a casa.

Había pasado por un restaurante chino que estaba cerca de la Plaza Macross y de ahí había conducido sin paradas hasta su casa. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer cuando llegó y las primeras luces se habían encendido en la calle. La noche era tibia y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer tímidamente en el cielo.

- ¡Amor, ya llegué! – Lisa anunció, yendo a la cocina para dejar la bolsa de comida. – Espero que tengas hambre porque traje comida suficiente para todo un escuadrón. Te traje doble porción de fideos fritos, son tus favoritos.

- ¡Hola princesa! – La voz de Rick se escuchó en el estudio. – Dame un minuto, ya casi termino con esto…

- ¿Y después de eso serás todo mío por el resto de la noche?

Lisa apareció en el estudio y se recargó en el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos y observándolo trabajar.

- ¡Todo tuyo! – Rick le lanzó una sonrisa fugaz pero traviesa.

- En ese caso iré a cambiarme.

- ¡Hey! – Rick la detuvo. - ¿Acaso su prometido no se merece ni un besito de saludo, almirante? Ha estado trabajando todo el día en su presentación¿sabe?

Lisa le sonrió y caminó hasta él. Rick echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Lisa se inclinó para besarlo. Ambos comenzaron a reír, pues el ángulo de aquel beso era algo extraño y les provocaba cosquillas.

- No tardo. – Lisa susurró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Rick suspiró profundamente, sin poder dejar de sonreír y se obligó a concentrarse en su trabajo. Ya le faltaban solo algunos detalles y estaría listo.

Lisa regresó cinco minutos después vestida con un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta. Se había recogido el cabello en una cola de caballo y aquello acentuaba sus facciones y la suave línea de su cuello y su rostro. Rick sonrió cuando la vio aparecer.

- ¿Qué intentas, Hayes¿Provocarme un paro cardiaco? – Él comentó, sin dejar de teclear.

- Quiero probar su resistencia, Mayor Hunter.

- Tú sabes que contigo no es demasiada.

Lisa soltó una risita y fue a sentarse a un lado de Rick. Él comenzó a darse más prisa, queriendo terminar de una vez por todas con lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Cómo vas con eso? – Lisa lo abrazó alrededor de los hombros y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Rick, observando atentamente el monitor.

- Está casi listo… aquí les estoy poniendo estadísticas, notas de mi bitácora, puse incluso algunas fotografías, mapas e imágenes de satélite… - Rick le explicó, sin dejar de trabajar. – Creo que es un reporte bastante completo. ¿Lo podrías revisar y decirme qué te parece?

- ¡Claro que sí!

Lisa lo estaba besando repetidamente en la mejilla con besos suaves y prolongados. Rick no pudo evitar el sonreír. Puso el punto final y volteó su rostro hacia su prometida, para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba. Ambos se sonrieron y el piloto recargó su frente en la suya.

- ¡Listo! – Susurró, mientras le besaba la punta de la nariz. - ¿Quieres verlo?

- ¡Por supuesto!

Lisa se movió un poco, para quedar más cerca del monitor pero Rick la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que se sentara en su regazo. Ambos se sonrieron y se besaron suavemente en los labios antes de que el piloto hiciera correr su presentación, mostrándosela a Lisa mientras ambos intercambiaban algunos comentarios, observaciones y uno que otro beso ocasional y alguna caricia y mirada traviesa.

- Bien¿Qué le parece, almirante?

- ¡Excelente, mayor Hunter! – Lisa le sonrió. – Estoy segura que mañana Martín quedará agradablemente sorprendido con tu reporte… y creo que Maistroff hará alguno de sus acostumbrados berrinches pero… - la almirante se encogió de hombros.

Rick soltó una carcajada y la abrazó estrechamente.

- ¿Te ha seguido dando lata, amor?

- No más de lo normal.

- La envidia lo corroe… - Rick se acercó aún más a Lisa. – Se siente envidioso porque yo tengo a la mujer más hermosa de toda la RDF… no, espera… a la mujer más hermosa del mundo… la tengo aquí sentada en mis piernas y observándome con unos ojos verdes que podrían ser la perdición de cualquier hombre… y esta mujer tan increíblemente hermosa y maravillosa se muere por besarme.

- ¿En serio? – Lisa sonreía divertida.

Rick asintió, entreabriendo los labios y entrecerrando los ojos mientras buscaba ávidamente los labios de ella. Lisa sonrió con una mezcla de ternura y travesura y puso su dedo índice sobre los labios del piloto.

- ¡Y mi piloto jamás se hace el difícil! Me muero por besarte, amor… pero creo que un beso de ese tipo debe de esperar. – Dijo, al tiempo que se inclinaba para apenas tocar los labios de él con los suyos. – Al menos hasta mañana que termine tu tratamiento… créeme que no me importaría besarte y contagiarme pero… no quiero estar enferma la próxima semana. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo de una manera seductora que hizo que él sintiera mariposas en el estómago.

- ¡Oooh…! Siempre la voz de la razón, Hayes. – Rick la besó suave y largamente en el cuello. – En ese caso será mejor que vayamos a comer esa comida china cuanto antes… si no me ocupo en otra cosa en este instante, no sé que será de mí.

Lisa se rió y se puso de pie, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo a que él también se incorporara. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, ella deslizó sus brazos debajo de los de él para abrazarlo y posar sus manos en su espalda. Él la abrazó alrededor de los hombros.

- ¿Sabes qué me gustaría hacer esta noche, Rick?

- Hmmm… - Él levantó las cejas y sonrió. - ¿Lo mismo que a mí?

- ¡Eres terrible, Hunter! – Lisa se rió.

- Tú sabes que si. Además es natural¿No es cierto? El que yo quiera estar con mi chica de esa manera…

- Bueno, además de _eso_. – Lisa sonrió y se ruborizó.- Me gustaría que planeáramos nuestro viaje de la próxima semana… aunque de una vez te aclaro que aunque me duela decirlo, creo que _eso_ no podrá suceder esta noche… si es que queremos pasarla bien la próxima semana.

- De acuerdo. – Rick suspiró frustradamente. – Un pequeño precio que pagar por una semana de diversión… lo acepto estoicamente.

Lisa se rió y lo besó en la barbilla. Enseguida lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la cocina.

- Estás delirando de hambre. Ven, es hora de cenar.

Rick también se rió y la siguió sin protestar. Realmente tenía hambre y tenía muchas ganas de comida china. Como la noche estaba tibia y despejada, Lisa decidió servir la cena en el jardín, en la terraza de las pérgolas. Ahí pasaron un par de horas comiendo, conversando y planeando su viaje a la Residencia Hayes, en medio de bromas, pleitos inútiles y risas. A Lisa le alegraba ver a Rick tan recuperado… a él le alegraba verla a ella, punto.

Cuando la brisa suave proveniente del bosque comenzó a soplar, Lisa sugirió que entraran a la casa. Habían pasado un rato viendo la televisión y después se habían bañado juntos. El siguiente día estaría bastante pesado, por lo que después de su baño decidieron ir directamente a la cama, en donde aún estuvieron despiertos un buen rato, conversando de mil temas distintos.

Finalmente Lisa se tendió de costado y Rick a sus espaldas, abrazándola por detrás y escondiendo su rostro en su cabello suave y sedoso que no solamente era color miel, sino que además olía a miel. La mano de él buscó la de ella y sus dedos se entrelazaron. Se dieron las buenas noches y ambos se relajaron en aquel abrazo, quedándose dormidos casi de inmediato, los dos con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y sintiéndose plenos, satisfechos y felices con la vida.

-

* * *

-

La mañana había amanecido tibia y soleada. Rick y Lisa se habían tomado su tiempo para desayunar, tomar una ducha juntos y uniformarse. Ese día Rick tenía que dar su reporte ante el consejo y Lisa le había _sugerido_ que usara su uniforme semi-formal, con su gorra de mayor. Aquella orden casi directa de la almirante no había sido muy del agrado de Rick, pero había decidido complacerla.

Cuando ella lo vio frente al espejo, arreglándose su uniforme, sonrió complacida y se acercó para abrazarlo por la espalda. Rick sonrió cuando sintió sus brazos deslizarse alrededor de su cintura y sintió sus labios en su cuello.

- ¡Eres el Mayor más apuesto que he visto en mi vida! – Lisa le susurró al oído.

- ¿En realidad tengo que usar este uniforme? Yo me siento más cómodo cuando...

Lisa lo silenció besándolo suavemente justo detrás de la oreja. Rick se estremeció de pies a cabeza y cerró los ojos, suspirando entrecortadamente.

- Lisa, si sigues haciendo eso—

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer? – Lisa se rió contra la piel de su cuello, sin dejar de acariciarla con sus labios. - ¿Me vas a estornudar encima, mocoso?

Rick gruñó y se dio media vuelta para mirar a Lisa de frente y empujarla hasta aprisionarla entre su cuerpo y la pared mientras la almirante se reía divertida y le bajaba la visera de la gorra del uniforme a Rick hasta los ojos.

- ¡ELIZABETH HAYES! – Rick se peleó contra su gorra y la arrojó lejos de sí cuando pudo sacársela de los ojos. - ¡Vaya que tiene agallas, almirante! Nadie le hace esto a un mayor y sale en una sola pieza. ¡Estás en problemas, Hayes!

Lisa no podía contestar, pues estaba literalmente muriéndose de la risa. Rick hizo una cara entre acosada, fastidiada y divertida e inmovilizó a Lisa, atrapando sus muñecas contra la pared para evitar que se escapara.

- ¡Sólo eso me faltaba! – Protestó el Mayor. – Una amenaza directa contra tu vida y lo único que obtengo a cambio es un ataque de risa… ni mi propia prometida me respeta en estos días.

- ¡Tonto! – Lisa le sonrió, sus ojos brillando esplendorosamente con la luz de la mañana que se filtraba por la ventana.

- ¡Hermosa!

Rick acercó una de las manos de Lisa a su rostro y sin romper el contacto visual con ella le besó suave pero ardientemente la muñeca, justo en el lugar en donde podía sentir como su pulso se aceleraba con aquel beso. La piel de Lisa se sentía suave y delicada en aquel sitio y aquello hizo que el joven mayor la besara aún más apasionadamente, recorriendo su piel que olía a flores, acariciándola con sus labios. Lisa tenía los ojos entrecerrados, sin querer entregarse por completo a las sensaciones que aquellas caricias le provocaban, ya que literalmente le estaban enviando descargas eléctricas a lo largo de su espalda y su columna. Rick se percató de ello y sonrió arrogantemente.

- ¡Ven acá!

Diciendo esto, Lisa colocó su mano en la nuca de Rick y lo atrajo de una manera muy poco delicada hacia ella, buscando sus labios casi con desesperación. El piloto se sorprendió un poco, pero no iba a resistirse a ello. Sintió cómo los labios de Lisa se entreabrían para profundizar su beso y él la abrazó alrededor de los hombros y la cintura, cerrando el espacio que había entre ellos. Se besaron larga y apasionadamente por varios minutos, hasta que tuvieron que terminar su beso para tomar aire.

- Lisa… - Rick susurró entrecortadamente. – Yo—

- Ya no me interesa si me contagias o no. – Lisa sonrió traviesamente. - ¡Deseaba tanto besarte así!

Los labios de Rick se curvearon levemente y levantó su ceja. Lisa le sonrió, sonrojándose levemente ante la mirada que él le estaba dando. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, él ya la había tomado en sus brazos otra vez y la estaba besando de una manera casi agresiva, al grado de que ella tuvo que buscar apoyo en la pared a sus espaldas.

- Rick, amor… - Lisa apenas pudo murmurar cuando se separaron. – Se nos hace tarde…

- No me importa. – Rick le seguía besando el cuello. – La junta es hasta las diez.

- Sí, pero tenemos que ver al General Martín antes de la junta. – Lisa lo separó de ella para mirarlo a los ojos. – Es sobre unas promociones y entrega de medallas.

Rick la miró atentamente y arrugó el entrecejo.

- Estaba seguro que iban a dar algunas medallas pero… ¿Promociones? No se me había informado al respecto.

- No te lo había dicho porque sé que no hubieras sido capaz de mantener la boca cerrada frente a Max… y Kelly.

El gesto de indignación que súbitamente había aparecido en el rostro de Rick desapareció de inmediato y fue reemplazado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Así que el Max finalmente va a recibir su promoción¿¡Y Kelly también¡Vaya, ya era hora, Hayes!

- Y Miriya también. – Lisa asintió con una sonrisa. – Ambos serán ascendidos a capitanes y Kelly a teniente… y adivina quién les otorgará dichas promociones…

- ¿Yo…? – Rick sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

- Así es, Mayor Hunter. – Lisa lo besó en la punta de la nariz. – Usted será el encargado de entregarles sus nuevas insignias de rango.

Rick se rió se rascó la punta de la nariz. Aquello le parecía casi irreal… que ahora fuera él quien estuviera entregando insignias y promociones. Lisa seguía hablando.

- Necesito que firmes algunos papeles antes de la ceremonia. Citamos a todos los participantes en la Operación Cuatro Vientos en el auditorio. Ahí presentarás tu reporte y posteriormente daremos paso a la ceremonia de entrega de medallas y promociones. ¿Qué pasa, amor? – Lisa sonrió, notando que él se reía en voz baja.

- No sé… parece que fue hace tanto tiempo cuando Roy me entregó mis insignias de teniente… fue mi primera promoción y yo me emocioné mucho. Sé lo que van a sentir muchos de los chicos a quienes vayamos a condecorar o promover hoy. Se siente extraño estar al frente ahora.

- Eres el tercer oficial más importante de la RDF, Rick. No podría ser de otra manera. Además eres el Comandante de Grupos Aéreos, el Jefe de Operaciones Militares y fuiste el Oficial Ejecutivo de la misión… - Lisa hizo una pausa y sonrió orgullosa. - ¡Que hombre tan importante!

- ¡Aw…! – Rick escondió su rostro en el cuello de Lisa. – Pero aún me siento indignado de que no se me haya notificado con antelación, almirante.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer para reparar tan tremendo error administrativo, mayor?

- Para empezar, - Rick sonrió traviesamente, mirándola a los ojos. – Voy a darle sus insignias primero a Max… aquí no aplica eso de que primero las damas. Así por lo menos mi pobre amigo tendrá antigüedad sobre su esposa y como en el ejército la antigüedad crea precedencia…

- ¡Como quieras! – Lisa sacudió la mano, como si aquello no importara. – El rango es lo de menos, nosotras sabemos quien tiene el control.

- ¡Eres imposible, Hayes! – Rick protestó. – Así solo estas haciendo más puntos malos… vas a tener que hacer muchos méritos para contentarme.

- Bien… ¿cuáles son las reglas del juego?

- Si quieres reparar tus faltas… - Rick la besó en el cuello. – Vas a tener que mantenerme muy feliz todo el día… y más feliz todavía en la noche.

Lisa sonrió, atrajo al piloto hacia ella y lo besó suave y provocativamente en la comisura de sus labios para luego recorrer la línea de su barbilla con sus labios hasta llegar a su oreja. Sentía como Rick estaba temblando con aquello y eso la hacía sentir bastante satisfecha.

- Eso no será problema, mayor Hunter. – Le susurró al oído.

Rick se estremeció cuando ella capturó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios.

- ¡Vamos amor! – Lisa se separó de él de improviso, haciendo que él tuviera que parpadear un par de veces para regresar a la realidad. – Se nos hace tarde y Martín es un hombre muy puntual.

- Sí…

Lisa recogió la gorra del piso y se la entregó a Rick, quien no podía dejar de mirarla con admiración y con deseo. Lisa le sonrió, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la puerta de la casa sin que él opusiera la menor resistencia.

- Yo manejo. – Lisa tomó las llaves de la Freelander.

Rick no objetó aquello. Lisa lo tenía en un estado de arrobamiento absoluto del que a veces era difícil salir. El día sería largo y bastante ajetreado, con la presentación del reporte y la ceremonia posterior… pero sería el penúltimo día que tendrían que ir a la base… un día más y entonces se irían a la Residencia Hayes, en donde una semana entera de amor y aventura estaría esperando por ellos.

-

* * *

-

Después de pasar casi una hora en la oficina de Lisa con el General Martín, revisando el papeleo y firmando las nuevas asignaciones, los tres oficiales se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias que era un pequeño auditorio para 80 personas, en donde los esperaban los pilotos participantes de la Operación V4 y un grupo de delegados del GTU. El coronel Maistroff fue el encargado de darles la bienvenida y dirigirlos al escenario, en donde se había colocado la mesa del presidium.

Rick no recordaba haber asistido a ningún tipo de ceremonia de ese estilo, en la que el Oficial Ejecutivo tuviera que reportar ante un público y posteriormente se llevara a cabo una ceremonia. Lisa pareció leer sus pensamientos, pues mientras tomaban su lugar ella se inclinó para susurrarle al oído:

- Estos jóvenes son la nueva generación de pilotos de la RDF, queremos que ésta sea una ocasión que no olviden. Es el inicio de su carrera militar… y un inicio bastante brillante, gracias a su entrenamiento y al liderazgo de su comandante aéreo.

Rick le sonrió a Lisa pero no tuvo tiempo de responderle nada, pues Maistroff ya estaba hablando en el micrófono:

- Buenos días. Esta es una sesión pública y extraordinaria del Consejo del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, para escuchar el reporte que el Mayor Richard Hunter, Comandante de Grupos Aéreos y Oficial Ejecutivo de esta misión presentará sobre el desarrollo y resultados de la Operación Cuatro Vientos en la Selva Amazónica. Nos acompañan en el estrado la Almirante de las Fuerzas de Defensa, Elizabeth Hayes, el General Retirado y Secretario del Consejo del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida para Asuntos Militares y de Seguridad, Daniel Martín, los consejeros del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida Marguerite Henry, Walter Taieb y Luis Téllez así como los comandantes Maximilian Sterling y Miriya Parino Sterling del Escuadrón Skull, Adrián Alcázar del Escuadrón Halcones y Dania Leiley del Escuadrón Azul… y un servidor…

Después de todas las formalidades se procedió a pasar al reporte que el Mayor Hunter presentaría. Lisa podía escucharlo respirar profundamente como si tratara de darse valor mientras Maistroff le pedía que tomara el escenario. La almirante tomó la mano de Rick por debajo de la mesa y le dio un apretoncito cariñoso que él regresó. Sus ojos se cruzaron momentáneamente y con ello comprendieron todo lo que sus labios no podían decir. Rick asintió levemente con la cabeza y se puso de pie con gran seguridad, avanzando hasta el centro del escenario con un aplomo castrense y un aire militar que lo hacían la perfecta estampa de un oficial de la RDF.

Una enorme pantalla bajó detrás de él y las luces bajaron de intensidad, mientras Rick abría su carpeta sobre el atril y comenzaba a manejar la laptop que estaba instalada en él, para que las primeras imágenes de su presentación aparecieran en la pantalla a sus espaldas. El Mayor Hunter aclaró su garganta y comenzó su presentación indicando que sería breve y específica pues _"no quería aburrirlos"_. Aquel comentario provocó risas entre los presentes.

Durante la siguiente media hora el Mayor Hunter hizo una exposición sintética y concreta de la Operación Cuatro Vientos llevada a cabo por los escuadrones Skull, Azul y Halcones en la selva amazónica. La almirante Hayes no podía quitarle los ojos de encima ni podía borrar la pequeña sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro en el momento en que el mayor Hunter había comenzado a hablar. ¡Se veía tan maduro y tan profesional, hablando ante aquel grupo de personas! Lisa sabía que Rick estaba nervioso, podía verlo en su mirada cuando había comenzado a hablar. Pero conforme los minutos pasaban, el mayor Hunter se había ido sintiendo más cómodo y las palabras habían comenzado a fluir sin que le costara ningún esfuerzo. La presentación que con tanta diligencia había preparado en los días anteriores también estaba ayudando mucho a que aquel reporte fuera exactamente lo que los concejales del GTU deseban ver y escuchar del Oficial Ejecutivo de esa operación militar.

- ¡Has crecido tanto y has madurado tanto! – Lisa pensaba, sin poderle quitar la vista de encima. – Cada vez que te veo actuar de esta manera, tan profesional y tan seguro de ti y de tus habilidades me doy cuenta de que eres el militar que yo siempre pensé que llegarías a ser algún día, Rick Hunter. Pero ante todo, te has convertido en el hombre que siempre quisiste ser. Un hombre apasionado, exitoso, devoto a sus deberes y obligaciones, serio y profesional en su trabajo y digno de toda confianza. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, amor! Si supieras cuanto…

Rick seguía hablando sobre estrategias militares, sobre decisiones que debieron tomarse de improvisto y sin tiempo que perder, les explicó la manera en la que habían sacado ventaja de la desaparición de un grupo de pilotos de la RDF para voltear la situación a su favor y convertir aquel contratiempo en una carnada en la que los zentraedis cayeron sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Les explicó detalladamente cada uno de las estrategias de la Operación 4V y terminó puntualizando que había sido una misión cumplida y que todos los pilotos participantes habían regresado a la base sanos y salvos.

Cuando dio por terminada su presentación y quizás en contra de los protocolos militares, los pilotos presentes en aquel salón de conferencias comenzaron a aplaudir furiosamente mientras Rick volvía a su asiento y se dejaba caer en él. Lisa le sonrió y le apretó la rodilla debajo de la mesa, dejándole saber lo orgullosa que estaba de él. Rick le devolvió la sonrisa y su mano rozó delicadamente la mano de Lisa hasta posarse en su muñeca y darle un apretoncito.

- Yo mismo seguí de cerca el desarrollo de la Operación 4V. – El General Martín estaba hablando. – Y fui yo quien reportó el resultado de la misma ante el consejo del GTU, sin embargo quise que todos escucháramos el reporte directamente de labios del Mayor Hunter para aclarar cualquier punto que pudiera haber sido confuso en mi reporte original.

Los miembros del GTU que estaban presentes movieron negativamente la cabeza. Todo había sido muy claro y no había preguntas. Fue el consejero Taieb quien tomó la palabra.

- Hemos revisado los reportes tanto de usted, General Martín como del Mayor Hunter y estamos conformes con todo. Quizás mi único comentario sea en el sentido de que la Operación 4V fue realmente una genialidad de parte de los responsables de la misma y los felicito por ello, en particular a usted Mayor Hunter. Estamos sorprendidos por la manera en que usted lideró la misión y los resultados obtenidos aún en circunstancias adversas y con recursos tan limitados. Admito que usted tomó algunas decisiones bastante arriesgadas pero fueron exitosas. Y bien dice el dicho que quien no arriesga no gana. Estamos complacidos con el desarrollo y resultados de la Operación Cuatro Vientos, Mayor Hunter.

- Fueron decisiones arriesgadas. – Rick respondió. – Pero de ninguna manera irresponsables y mucho menos temerarias, señor. Fueron momentos en los que no tuvimos mucho tiempo para pensar y planear las cosas pero yo tenía en la mano los datos técnicos y de inteligencia que me estaban siendo transmitidos desde la nave zentraedi en orbita que Bretai envió por petición expresa de la Almirante Hayes. Le aseguro que jamás expuse a mis hombres al peligro enviándolos a ciegas al campo de batalla.

- Lo sabemos, mayor. – La consejera Henry respondió con una sonrisa amable. – He estudiado estrategias militares por años… mi abuelo luchó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y como usted verá, yo ya no soy un pollito de primavera… me enorgullece pensar que he dedicado la mayor parte de mi vida al estudio de la historia militar y de las estrategias en campos de batalla. Y por lo mismo estoy impresionada con el desempeño de sus escuadrones en el transcurso de esta operación. Terminaré mi comentario citando a Sun Tzu cuando escribió hace más de 2500 años que un comandante para ser respetado por sus tropas debe de tener las siguientes cualidades: _"Si el comandante está dotado de inteligencia, será capaz de reconocer el cambio de circunstancias y actuar con celeridad. Si es justo, sus hombres estarán seguros de la recompensa o el castigo. Si es humano, amará al prójimo, compartirá sus penas y apreciará su trabajo y sus afanes. Si es valiente, obtendrá la victoria aprovechando todas las oportunidades sin vacilar. Si es severo, sus tropas serán disciplinadas. Si un comandante no es valeroso, será incapaz de vencer las dificultades y de trazar grandes planes." _

- Agradezco sus palabras. – Rick sonrió orgullosamente. – Sin embargo creo que no merezco tantas consideraciones. Después de todo fue Sun Tzu quien también dijo _"si tu oponente ofrece una oportunidad, aprovéchala… el pez que codicia la carnada es pescado; las tropas que codician la carnada son vencidas"._

- Veo que el libro de Sun Tzu le es familiar, mayor Hunter.

- Fue un regalo de la Almirante Hayes hace algún tiempo. – Rick miró cariñosamente a Lisa, quien lo observaba con orgullo. – _"Conoce a tu oponente y conócete a ti mismo y en cien combates, nunca estarás el peligro"._

Todos aplaudieron las palabras de Rick, quien además hizo un reconocimiento público de la actuación de sus oficiales y de cada uno de los pilotos y personal de tierra que habían participado en la operación. Aquello no había sido la victoria de un solo hombre, sino el resultado de trabajo de equipo bien orquestado y planes precisos, bien elaborados y llevados a cabo con eficiencia y con mucho corazón.

Después de que se hicieron varios comentarios y que el Mayor Hunter respondiera a cada uno de ellos, fue el turno de la Almirante Hayes de tomar la palabra para felicitar a todos los participantes de la Operación 4V. Hizo un breve discurso reconociendo su valor y sus habilidades militares y dejándoles saber lo orgullosa que ella se sentía de ellos, quienes eran la nueva sangre de la RDF y debían sentirse orgullosos por ser los continuadores de un legado militar legendario de ese ejército que había luchado por la supervivencia humana. Hizo una remembranza en honor de todos aquellos que habían perdido sus vidas en cumplimiento del deber y cuya sangre había sido semilla de paz para la humanidad. Les recordó que la RDF esperaba grandes cosas de todos ellos y les hizo un llamado para que fueran soldados orgullosos, responsables y siempre listos para actuar en el momento en el que el deber se los ordenara.

Posteriormente les informó que algunos de ellos recibirían condecoraciones por su actuación meritoria en combate y que era ella, acompañada del General Martín, representante de GTU, quienes les harían entrega de esas medallas que habían ganado a pulso. Lisa repitió las palabras que alguna vez su padre le había dicho a ella: _"No son un premio… son una responsabilidad."_

Los primeros en ser condecorados fueron los oficiales a cargo de la misión, con el Mayor Hunter al frente. Fue la almirante Hayes quien le colocó a Rick su cuarta medalla Titanium al Valor al pecho, por servicios excepcionalmente meritorios en una asignación de gran responsabilidad. Por heroísmo militar extraordinario en operaciones contra fuerzas armadas enemigas. Diez de los treinta y seis participantes de la operación 4V recibieron dicha medalla, incluyendo por supuesto a los comandantes Sterling. Al igual que Rick ellos también recibieron la Medalla Orión al Heroísmo por arriesgar voluntariamente la vida en cumplimiento del deber y la Medalla Altaír por meritos o logros extraordinarios en vuelos de combate. Varios pilotos recibieron la Medalla Altaír y se entregaron cinco Medallas Polaris a quienes habían sido heridos en combate, haciendo un total de 30 medallas.

Cuando Lisa le había colocado sus nuevas condecoraciones a Rick en el pecho, sus ojos se habían encontrado y ambos habían sonreído, hablando en ese lenguaje silencioso que solo ellos podían comprender. En un gesto fuera de todo protocolo, el Mayor Hunter había sostenido la mano de la almirante contra su corazón por algunos segundos cuando ella le había colocado su última medalla.

- Estas van por ti. – Rick le susurró con una sonrisa.

Lisa movió sus labios para decirle sin emitir sonido alguno que lo amaba. El piloto le guiñó el ojo y aquello, que no había pasado desapercibido para los demás pilotos, provocó un aplauso en la sala de conferencias. La consejera Henry se inclinó hacia el General Martín para comentarle que era emocionante e inspirador ver la clase de cariño que las tropas le profesaban a la Almirante Hayes y el Mayor Hunter.

- ¡Debería revisar las listas de reclutamiento de un mes para acá, consejera Henry! – Martín le respondió con una sonrisa. – Este par es la mejor propaganda militar que la RFD podría tener.

- Son una pareja hermosa. – La consejera sonrió.

Después de aquella emotiva entrega de condecoraciones, la almirante Hayes se acercó al Mayor Hunter y le susurró algo al oído. Él asintió con una sonrisa y tomó una placa de encima de la mesa de presidium y caminó al lado de la almirante hasta el atril. Lisa tomó la palabra:

- Finalmente, antes de pasar al último punto de nuestra orden del día, solicito formalmente la presencia de la Sargento Primero Kelly Hickson.

La jovencita, quien estaba en la primera fila y había seguido la ceremonia con gran interés y emoción, brincó en su asiento cuando escuchó mencionar su nombre. Se puso de pie lentamente y mirando a su alrededor, sin poder creer que su presencia había sido requerida. Luego caminó con pasos vacilantes hasta quedar frente a Lisa y Rick, quienes la miraban con una mezcla de orgullo, emoción y simpatía en sus miradas y sonrisas.

La sargento Hickson se cuadró frente a sus superiores y les presentó un respetuoso saludo militar que ellos le correspondieron. Enseguida la almirante comenzó a hablar:

- Por recomendación del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y por la invaluable ayuda que usted prestó al desarrollo de la Operación Cuatro Vientos en el centro de comunicaciones de la Base Prometheus, manteniendo en todo momento una línea directa de comunicación entre la selva amazónica y las locaciones en las que yo me encontraba en el espacio exterior, el almirantazgo de la RDF ha decidido entregarle el día de hoy un reconocimiento especial por la devoción y entrega mostrada a su deber aún y cuando no fuese su obligación estar en ese puesto durante el desarrollo de la misión, sargento Hickson.

Rick se adelantó para entregarle a su prima aquel reconocimiento grabado en metal y colocado sobre una base de madera. Además del texto y del nombre de Kelly escrito en letras elegantes, llevaba los escudos de la RDF y del GTU. Aquel reconocimiento se veía bastante impresionante y oficial. Kelly lo tomó con manos temblorosas y con sus ojos azules brillándole con lágrimas de emoción. Era más pesado de lo que parecía. Rick le sonrió y susurró con voz audible solo entre ellos:

- Felicidades prima… te acabas de ganar un hermoso adorno para la sala de tu casa.

Kelly soltó una risita y miró a Rick a los ojos, agradecida. Él asintió con la cabeza, dejándole saber con ese gesto lo orgulloso que se sentía de ella.

- Muchas gracias, Mayor Hunter… - Kelly miró a Lisa. – Almirante Hayes… estoy muy sorprendida con esto… ¡Gracias!

Lisa le sonrió y la detuvo, pues se dio cuenta de que Kelly comenzaba a alejarse.

- Un momento, sargento… todavía no puede retirarse. Comandantes Maximilian Sterling y Miriya Parino-Sterling, tenientes segundos Adrián Alcázar y Dania Leiley, por favor pasen al frente.

Todos ellos se miraron entre sí con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa mientras se ponían de pie y acudían al llamado de la almirante. Una vez que estuvieron frente a ella, al lado de Kelly, Lisa dio un paso atrás y le cedió el micrófono al mayor Hunter, quien les ordenó que descansaran y comenzó a hablar.

- No soy un hombre de muchas palabras pero me siento orgulloso de haberlos tenido bajo mi mando en la Operación 4V. Luchar a su lado fue un gran honor para mi y si tuviera que hacerlo otra vez, lo haría sabiendo que tengo a un equipo tan excepcional como el que logramos conjuntar para esta misión. Tenientes Alcázar y Leiley, que este sea solamente el inicio de grandes hazañas por venir… comandantes Sterling, es un paso más en su carrera, una que será larga y llena de triunfos y metas alcanzadas… sargento Hickson, usted demostró que no se necesita salir al campo de batalla para estar dentro de la batalla. A todos ustedes muchas felicidades porque sus esfuerzos han rendido frutos.

Un oficial se acercó llevando en las manos una caja de madera que abrió frente a ellos. Todos, aunque intentaban mantener su postura y aire militar, estaban visiblemente emocionados, anticipando lo que estaba por venir. Rick miró a Lisa, quien asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso al frente, mientras comenzaba a leer un documento que traía en las manos:

"_A todos los aquí presentes, miembros de la RDF, representantes del GTU, autoridades civiles de Ciudad Macross y demás asistentes a esta sesión solemne de Consejo, confiando en el valor, la fidelidad, el sentido del deber y la entrega, así cómo en las habilidades de los comandantes Maximilian Sterling y Miriya Parino Sterling, los tenientes segundos Adrián Alcázar y Dania Leiley y la sargento Kelly Hickson, les otorgo a nombre de la RDF y el GTU los rangos de capitanes, tenientes primeros y teniente segundo de la RDF, respectivamente. Estos oficiales, por tanto, deberán cuidadosa y diligentemente llevar a cabo las responsabilidades a su cargo, realizando las acciones que sean necesarias para el cumplimiento de su deber, ordinarias o extraordinarias._

_Y estrictamente ordeno y requiero a los oficiales, soldados y demás personal de rango menor, rendir obediencia éstos oficiales de acuerdo a su rango y posición. Ellos a su vez, acatarán las órdenes y resoluciones emanadas del Consejo del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y acuerdo a las leyes y estatutos vigentes._

_Esta comisión entra en vigor inmediatamente y estará vigente y será cumplida cabalmente mientras los oficiales permanezcan activos y en funciones dentro de la RDF."_

Lisa miró a sus oficiales, quienes sonreían emocionados y profundamente conmovidos al escuchar aquello. Quizás la más emocionada de todos era la sargento Hickson. El mayor Hunter asintió con la cabeza a las palabras de la almirante y siguió hablando:

- Sus expedientes fueron cuidadosamente revisados y en virtud de su actuación extraordinaria en la Operación 4V, ustedes se han ganado estas promociones a pulso y por méritos propios. Ahora les pido que juramenten sus nuevos rangos con la formalidad que es requerida en este caso.

Una escolta oficial apareció en el escenario, custodiando la bandera de la RDF. Se dio la orden de saludar y todos los presentes se pusieron de pie para hacerlo. Cuando la bandera estuvo frente a los oficiales recién ascendidos, ellos hicieron su juramento militar:

"_Solemnemente juro que defenderé al Planeta Tierra y a sus habitantes de cualquier enemigo, interno o externo. Que seré responsable, fiel y digna de confianza como oficial del a RDF y que haré cuanto de mí dependa por cumplir con honor las obligaciones del rango que hoy he adquirido."_

La escolta se colocó en un extremo del escenario, justo detrás de la almirante. Rick tomó las insignias de Max de dentro de la cajita que el oficial sostenía y se acercó a su amigo para colocarle sus nuevas insignias en su uniforme.

- ¡Muchas felicidades, hermano! – Rick le habló en voz baja mientras lo hacía. - ¡Ya era hora, capitán Sterling!

- ¡Sí que lo era! – Max respondió emocionado. – Esto amerita una celebración… ¿Qué te parecería una parrillada?

- Mañana en mi casa. – Rick le sonrió y dio un paso atrás para saludarlo militarmente con una sonrisa.

Enseguida colocó sus nuevas insignias a Miriya, quien las recibió con mucha más gallardía, marcialidad y formalidad que como su esposo lo había hecho. Los líderes de los escuadrones Azul y Halcones estaban bastante emocionados cuando recibieron sus insignias, pero sin duda la más emocionada de todos seguía siendo Kelly, quien no sabía si darle la mano a su primo o saludarlo militarmente. Aquello provocó una pequeña risa en Rick, quien terminó por darle una afectuosa palmadita en el hombro antes de saludarla formalmente.

- ¡Muchas felicidades, teniente Hickson!

Después de aquella ceremonia siguieron algunos discursos por parte de los consejeros del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. La sesión se dio por terminada casi una hora después pero la mayoría de los presentes siguieron en el salón, conversando, intercambiando opiniones, saludos y felicitaciones.

-

* * *

-

Apenas pudieron escapar de aquel sitio, Lisa, Rick y Kelly se refugiaron en la oficina de la almirante. Ahí todo fueron abrazos y felicitaciones. Kelly aún no podía creer aquello.

- ¡Teniente Hickson! – Repetía una y otra vez. - ¡No lo puedo creer!

- Pues debes comenzar a acostumbrarte a ello, Kelly. – Lisa le sonrió. – Además quiero hablar muy seriamente contigo, referente a ese ascenso.

- No almirante. – Los ojos de Kelly súbitamente reflejaron temor. - ¡Por favor no me diga que el nuevo rango implica que ya no voy a trabajar aquí con usted! Porque si es así, entonces tendré que renunciar a él.

- Sí, definitivamente compartimos el mismo ADN. – Rick se rió. – No podemos estar lejos de esta comadreja parlanchina por mucho tiempo.

- ¡Hey! – Lisa lo golpeó en el estómago con el codo, pero se rió de todas maneras. – No es eso, Kelly… es decir… yo quisiera que siguieras escalando en el escalafón militar porque tienes el potencial para hacerlo… pero por lo pronto no pienso dejar que vayas a ninguna parte. ¡Me volvería loca sin ti! Solo quiero hablarte sobre el buen trabajo que hiciste en comunicaciones y sugerirte que tomes algunos cursos que se comenzaran a impartir en la Academia Militar… creo que tienes potencial para ser una excelente oficial de comunicaciones, si eso te agrada.

- Además, - Rick intervino poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lisa. – Algún día, cuando la nave colonizadora despegue, vamos a necesitar gente de confianza y bien entrenada en el puente de mando. ¿No es así, amor?

- Es una posibilidad. – Lisa asintió con una sonrisa.

- ¡Vaya! – Los ojos de Kelly se agrandaron con la sorpresa. – Entonces sí quiero que hablemos de eso, almirante. Eso me interesa…

Kelly fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió de improviso y Max y Miriya entraron. La antigua guerrera Meltran se notaba particularmente entusiasmada y feliz. Fue directamente a abrazar a Lisa de una manera muy poco amable. La almirante sintió que su amiga le trituraba los huesos y le sacaba todo el aire de sus pulmones con aquel abrazo.

- ¡Esta semana ha estado llena de sorpresas, Lisa¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Mir… yo—

Rick observaba la escena con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, mientras Max y Kelly reían divertidos.

- ¡Hey Miriya! – Rick fue al rescate de su prometida. – La necesito en una sola pieza para mi boda.

- ¡Y tú, grandísimo canalla! – Miriya soltó a Lisa y se dejó ir contra Rick, atrapando su cuello con su brazo, en una llave de lucha libre. - ¡Tú no sólo lo sabías, sino que además le diste sus insignias primero a Maximilian!

Lisa, quien apenas se estaba recuperando, miró a la zentraedi y luego a Max con ojos suplicantes. El capitán Sterling asintió y se acercó a su esposa.

- Está bien, amor… no quieres ser acusada de asesinar a tu oficial superior en el día de tu promoción¿no es cierto? – Habló, al tiempo que hacía que Miriya soltara a Rick. – Además, tú todavía tienes sobre mi la ventaja de que serás la siguiente piloto de pruebas de los VF4. Si alguien debería de estar protestando aquí, ese sería yo.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – Miriya aceptó. – Por esta vez no habrá consecuencias.

Rick, quien todavía estaba doblado sobre sí mismo, tratando de recuperar el aliento y frotándose el cuello, miró a Miriya y levantó una ceja. Max siguió hablando.

- Pues tendremos que celebrar… tu presentación fue muy buena, jefe. Yo no me trago el cuento de que estabas enfermo en casa. Se me hace que te quedaste preparando tu presentación estos dos días.

- Digamos que aproveché el tiempo. – Rick respondió.

- Tal vez no pudo levantarse de la cama. - Miriya comentó. – El otro día Lisa se veía agotada y me dijo que había pasado la noche en vela bajándole la fiebre a Rick, así que yo creo—

- ¡Amor! – Max la interrumpió con una carcajada mientras Lisa y Rick intercambiaban miradas y se sonrojaban profundamente. - ¿Por qué mejor no planeamos la parrillada de mañana?

- ¿Parrillada? – Las tres mujeres presentes dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Rick va a hacer una parrillada mañana en su casa para celebrar y todos estamos invitados. – Max informó. – Me lo dijo mientras me colocaba mis nuevas insignias de rango.

- ¿Así que eso era lo que estaban hablando? – Lisa le lanzó una mirada acusadora al Mayor Hunter, pero la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios la desmentía.

- Bueno… - Rick se encogió de hombros. – Como dije antes, aproveché el tiempo.

Todos se rieron con aquel comentario. Finalmente acordaron en verse al día siguiente en casa de Lisa y Rick para comer juntos y celebrar las medallas y las promociones. No tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar, pues su presencia fue requerida en sus respectivas labores del día: Max tenía que salir de patrullaje de entrenamiento con los nuevos pilotos. Miriya y Rick pasarían unas horas en el simulador de VF4. Rick comenzaría a practicar para su último vuelo de pruebas y además asesoraría a Miriya, quien comenzaba a prepararse para el suyo. Por su parte Lisa y Kelly tenían muchos documentos y algunas reuniones pendientes ese día. Después de todo era el último día de trabajo para la almirante antes de que se tomara ese merecido descanso que el Mayor Hunter le había preparado. Se despidieron amistosamente y cada uno de ellos se dirigió a encargarse de sus deberes.

-

* * *

-

El día se fue rápido para la almirante Hayes. Tuvo una breve reunión de evaluación con el General Martín y demás miembros del consejo del GTU antes de que volvieran a Ciudad Monumento. En dicha reunión el general le informó a Lisa que tendrían una reunión de consejo en un par de semanas para votar la decisión final sobre la misión de exploración y colonización que ella estaba proponiendo. Le dijo que la citarían a una reunión extraordinaria en el mes de Julio para notificarle personalmente de la decisión tomada. Aquello a la vez emocionó a Lisa y la hizo sentir un poco nerviosa. Ella le preguntó a Martín sobre el comentario que había hecho en relación al Mayor Hunter y los planes que tenían para él.

- Todo a su debido tiempo, almirante. – Martín le había contestado con una sonrisa. - ¡Todo a su debido tiempo!

Después de que todos se hubieran retirado, Lisa pasó un par de horas con Kelly revisando algunos documentos, firmando lo que debía firmarse y autorizarse, dejando listos algunos oficios que debían salir en su ausencia y dando órdenes precisas a la teniente Hickson sobre los pendientes que había y algunas instrucciones por escrito para el Coronel Maistroff. Estaban en eso cuando recibieron un mensaje del Centro de Control de Comunicaciones, proveniente del Satélite Fábrica. En él Bretai informaba a la almirante que los trabajos de mantenimiento habían comenzado en el Satélite Fábrica. Aquello la alegró bastante. Las cosas estaban tomando su curso y todo parecía ir viento en popa.

Lisa terminó sus obligaciones, le dio algunas últimas instrucciones a su asistente y comenzó a prepararse para ir a casa. En eso estaba cuando Kelly regresó a la oficina para avisarle que el director del proyecto del Museo Almirante Donald Hayes estaba ahí y deseaba hablar con ella. Lisa lo recibió en su oficina con gran interés.

- No había querido molestarla antes, almirante… supe lo de su misión en el espacio y lo de la operación 4V del Mayor Hunter. Era todo de lo que se hablaba en las noticias. Por ello decidí dejar pasar un tiempo prudente para venir a hablar con usted, aunque esto en realidad no tomará mucho tiempo.

- ¿De que se trata, doctor¿Algún problema con la restauración?

- ¡Oh no! De hecho es completamente lo opuesto, almirante… quisiera que programara una visita al museo porque vengo a informarle que está prácticamente listo. Faltan algunos detalles pero… creo que podemos comenzar a pensar en una fecha probable de inauguración para el mes de Julio.

- ¿Para Julio? – Los ojos de Lisa resplandecieron.

- Así es… - El restaurador asintió. – Se ha completado la rehabilitación total del inmueble y los espacios exteriores. Las piezas fueron restauradas y catalogadas y ahora lo único que falta son detalles museográficos. ¿Cuándo podría ir a visitarlo, almirante?

- Oh… en realidad voy a estar fuera de la ciudad por una semana, pero en cuanto vuelva será lo primero que haré. ¿Podría ponerse en contacto con mi asistente en la semana para que le dé una fecha?

- ¡Así será! Pienso que cuando vuelva ya los trabajos estarán casi finalizados, almirante. Hace rato que no va por allá, así que le aseguro que le gustará lo que va a ver.

- ¡Así será! – Los ojos de Lisa se humedecieron. – Y sé que mi padre está orgulloso, donde quiera que esté.

- Orgulloso de su hija y de lo que está haciendo por preservar no solo el legado familiar, sino la cultura humana.

El restaurador se puso de pie y le extendió su mano a la almirante, quien la estrechó entusiastamente.

- Le agradezco su apoyo y todo lo que ha hecho, doctor. – Lisa se despidió de él. - ¡Suerte con todo!

- Gracias… y disfrute su viaje, almirante.

Cuando el restaurador salió de su oficina, Lisa sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a Rick esperando pacientemente, sentado en el escritorio de Kelly, quien ya se había retirado. El restaurador se despidió de él y salió, dejando solos a Lisa y Rick.

Él sonrió y se acercó a Lisa, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y extendió sus brazos para recibir a Rick en un abrazo cálido y acogedor. El Mayor cerró sus brazos en torno a su cintura y escondió su rostro en su cuello, dejándose intoxicar por su aroma.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, amor?

- De maravilla. – Él respondió contra su cuello. – Todo está listo para nuestro viaje, Hayes… ya solicité el VF1-D doble cabina que nos llevaremos. Yo mismo revisé que se le diera el mantenimiento adecuado. Así que todo está listo.

- Hmmm… ¡Que hombre tan precavido! – Lisa se separó un poco de él, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo. – Yo también dejé ya todo listo… Rick, me acaban de informar que el Julio podremos abrir el museo, ya casi está listo.

- ¿En serio? – Los ojos de él brillaron y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. - ¡Eso es maravilloso, Lisa! Ese museo es increíble… ¡Esas sí que son buenas noticias!

El Mayor se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios.

- Bueno… - Lisa comentó cuando se separaron. - ¿Qué te parece si seguimos hablando mientras vamos a comprar lo que necesitamos para la parrillada de mañana?

- ¡Excelente idea, almirante! Me muero por salir de esta base y no regresar en una semana.

Rick le dio la mano y comenzó a jalarla hacia la puerta. Lisa lo detuvo.

- ¡Espera amor!

- ¿Qué sucede?

Lisa se acercó a él y sin previo aviso lo besó apasionada y profundamente en los labios. Aquello tomo totalmente por sorpresa al joven piloto, quien por un momento no supo como reaccionar pero luego cerró los ojos y correspondió a aquel beso con la misma pasión y fuego con que ella lo estaba besando. Cuando se separaron los dos respiraban con dificultad.

- ¡Tenía tantas ganas de besarte desde que te vi frente a toda esa gente esta mañana, tan seguro de ti mismo dando ese reporte, Rick!

- ¿Te gustó lo que viste? - El piloto preguntó arrogantemente.

- Bastante… - Lisa le respondió seductoramente, mientras lo miraba de la cabeza a los pies de una manera que hizo que Rick se sonrojara.

- ¡Santo Dios, mujer! – Rick la abrazó, estrechándola ardorosamente contra su pecho. - ¿Cómo le haces para enloquecerme de esta manera?

Lisa se rió y lo besó en la mejilla.

- ¡Vamos, amor! – Ahora fue ella quien comenzó a guiarlo hacia la puerta. – Estaba pensando… podemos pasar al centro comercial a la tienda de mascotas y ver si… bueno, si encontramos alguna para Kelly. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Excelente idea! Se la podemos dar mañana y al menos la tendremos entretenida en nuestra ausencia.

- ¿Entretenida? – Lisa se rió. – Yo preferiría pensar que la dejaremos en buena compañía… además, también estaba pensando en comprarles algunos regalos a los Sterling.

- ¡Tú guía el camino, preciosa! Estoy justo detrás de ti y sabes que te seguiría al mismo infierno.

Lisa miró a su piloto y ambos sonrieron. Enseguida salieron de la oficina de la almirante y la cerraron tras de sí. Ante ellos tenían una semana que estaría dedicada única y exclusivamente a descansar, relajarse y pasar juntos todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Una semana que, sin duda, se habían ganado _a pulso y por meritos propios. _

-

* * *

-

Lisa y Rick habían hecho una parada en un supermercado cercano a la base, en donde habían comprado todo lo que necesitarían para la parrillada del día siguiente y una pequeña despensa que llevarían con ellos a la Residencia Hayes. Sabían que allá había todo un cuarto lleno de comida, pero querían preverlo todo. Su siguiente parada había sido el centro comercial Plaza Macross en donde habían comprado algunos regalos para los Sterling: un salvavidas en forma de pato para la pequeña Dana, quien seguramente se divertiría de lo lindo al día siguiente en la alberca, unos CDs de música para Miriya y un par de juegos de video recién salidos al mercado para Max.

Además se habían detenido en una tienda que se especializaba en grabar todo tipo de artículos desde gorras hasta tazas pasando por cualquier cosa imaginable que existiera de por medio. Ahí habían mandado grabar dos tazas con los nombres de Max y Miriya Sterling y una frazada con el nombre de Dana. Mientras esperaban que se las entregaran, recargados en el mostrador, Rick había tomado la mano de Lisa y se la había llevado a los labios.

- ¿Sabes? – Le dijo. – Es gracioso hablar de _"los Sterling_"… no sólo Max o Miriya o Dana, sino _Los Sterling_.

- ¿Sí? – Lisa preguntó sin saber exactamente a qué se refería con eso.

- Bueno, yo sólo estaba pensando… - Rick la miró a los ojos y sonrió. – Que pronto nosotros ya no seremos Rick o Lisa solamente… seremos _Los Hunter_.

Lisa sonrió soñadoramente y él se acercó para besarla suavemente en medio de los ojos. Él también estaba sonriendo y no soltaba la mano de Lisa.

- Se siente tan correcto. – Rick siguió hablando. – Es como… no sé, saber que perteneces a alguien, que no estás solo en el mundo. Me gusta este sentimiento… contigo ya no me siento perdido, ya no tengo miedo.

- Yo tampoco, amor. – Lisa lo miraba insistentemente al rostro. - ¡Estoy tan emocionada, Rick! Sé que a veces no hay mucho tiempo para hablar de ello o siquiera para pensar en ello pero la verdad es… que yo jamás pensé que fuera a estar comprometida, ya sabes… mucho menos que me fuera a casar… jamás pensé que me enamoraría… y que lo haría de la manera en la que tú me hiciste enamorarme de ti, piloto.

- Pero eso es bueno¿no? Estar enamorados de esta manera… es como si el mundo entero hubiera cambiado, como si el sol brillara otra vez y la vida estuviera a nuestro favor.

- Así es. – Lisa asintió. - ¡Oh Rick, te amo tanto!

Lisa se dejó ir contra él, abrazándolo alrededor de la cintura y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del piloto. Él sonrió y la estrechó contra su pecho, al tiempo que le besaba el cabello.

- Aquí están sus artículos, señor Sterling. – El vendedor se acercó para entregarles una bolsa.

Lisa y Rick se separaron, intercambiaron miradas y soltaron una risita.

- Muchas gracias… ¡Que tenga un buen día!

Rick tomó la bolsa y con la otra mano buscó la de Lisa. Salieron de la tienda riendo alegremente e intercambiando uno que otro beso fugaz y travieso.

- Señor Sterling… - Lisa bromeaba. – No sabía que tenías una personalidad secreta, amor.

- Búrlate todo lo que quieras, Hayes… tendrás tu penitencia cuando trates de explicarle a Miriya por qué estabas besando al señor Sterling a media Plaza Macross y en frente de toda esta gente. – Rick le respondió, robándole un beso.

Lisa se rió aún más fuerte, contagiando al piloto, quien la tomó en brazos y la levantó, girándola alrededor para luego colocarla en el suelo y besarla suavemente en los labios otra vez. Varias personas se detuvieron a observar a la feliz pareja. ¡Se veían tan enamorados y felices! La mayoría de ellos sabían de quien se trataba… la Almirante Lisa Hayes y el Mayor Rick Hunter eran sin duda la pareja más conocida y querida de Ciudad Macross.

Lisa arrastró a Rick hasta la tienda de mascotas en donde un enorme papagayo con plumaje azul, amarillo y anaranjado los recibió en la entrada haciendo toda clase de ruidos. El ave pareció atemorizar un poco a Rick, pero Lisa le demostró que a pesar de que fuera tan grande y tuviera un pico tan fuerte, era un ave amistosa. Lisa se acercó y el papagayo bajó su cabeza para que la almirante le hiciera _"piojito"_.

Lisa intentó que Rick tocara al papagayo, pero cada vez que el piloto trataba de acercarse, el ave comenzaba a gritar. Finalmente aquel _pajarraco_, como Rick lo llamaba, tuvo la osadía de darle un besito en los labios a Lisa. Aquello terminó por exasperar al joven militar, quien se alejó de ahí con las manos en las bolsas y una expresión de indignación en el rostro.

Lisa fue a alcanzarlo adentro de la tienda, riendo bastante divertida con todo aquello. Rick le dijo que ahora iba a tener que hacer muchos méritos para contentarlo y ella le ofreció hacerle _"pulguita"_ en la cabeza. Rick se indignó todavía más, pues aquello implicaba que Lisa lo estuviera llamando perro. Ella se rió con más ganas y le dijo, con un guiño travieso, que él tenía fama de andar como perrito sin dueño cuando ella no estaba cerca. Rick terminó por reírse de aquel comentario y abrazó a Lisa, plantándole un beso fugaz pero profundo en los labios.

Enseguida fueron a ver las demás aves que tenían en la tienda. Había varios periquitos australianos que a Lisa le encantaron. Ella había vivido un tiempo en Australia con su padre y aquellos animalitos le traían buenos recuerdos de aquellos días. También vieron algunos agapornis que los divirtieron particularmente con sus arrumacos. Rick comenzó a imitarlos, haciendo como si picara el cuello de Lisa con su boca y acurrucándose con ella. Los dos estaban bastante divertidos con todo aquello aunque Rick no podía dejar de protestar que era increíble que su prometida lo estuviera engañando con un papagayo…

_¡Y que se hubieran besado en su presencia! _

Aquellos comentarios parecían divertir bastante a Lisa, quien sin embargo no perdió la oportunidad de darle un golpe juguetón en el brazo al mayor Hunter y decirle, como frecuentemente lo hacía, que era un tonto a lo que el replicó que en ese caso ella una rata… _pero una muy bonita_, se apresuró a clarificar.

Vieron los patitos que tenían por ahí y también los hámsters. Finalmente llegaron a donde estaban los cachorritos. Los dos estaban de acuerdo en que la mejor mascota que Kelly podría tener era un perro. Ella en varias ocasiones les había hablado del perro que había tenido cuando era niña y de cuánto lo extrañaba. Aquel perrito había sido criollo, pero ella lo había querido mucho. Ahora Lisa y Rick se preguntaban qué clase de perro sería bueno para Kelly.

- ¿Uno pequeño? – Lisa preguntaba, viendo las razas más chicas. – Lo digo por el espacio en su casa… no es mucho.

- Cierto, pero uno grande sería más protección para ella. – Rick observaba los cachorros de Pastores Alemanes. – Además solo serían ella y el perro en la casa. No creo que el espacio sea mucho problema.

- Si me permiten auxiliarlos. – Un vendedor se acercó a ellos. – No pude evitar escuchar su conversación. Si lo que desean es un perro familiar, de buen carácter y que se sienta cómodo en espacios pequeños entonces su elección debería ser sin duda un Golden Retriever. Precisamente hoy nos llegó este magnífico ejemplar… dos meses de nacido y con todos sus papeles en orden.

Lisa y Rick observaron al pequeño que dormía plácidamente y ambos sonrieron enternecidos. Era una preciosidad de cachorro. El perrito pareció notar la presencia de aquellas personas que lo observaban con interés, porque despertó y se estiró perezosamente al tiempo que bostezaba. Aquello hizo que los dos militares dejaran escapar algunas expresiones de ternura y se rieran divertidos. El perrito los miró y comenzó a mover su colita, mientras se paraba de manos, recargándose en el cristal.

- ¡Es precioso! – Lisa comentó, tocando sus patitas a través del vidrio.

- Los Golden Retriever son una raza muy noble y cariñosa. – El vendedor les explicó. – Son muy activos y bondadosos. Son además perros muy inteligentes y muy dulces, amigables y confiables. No son agresivos y necesitan de mucho afecto. Son muy juguetones y viven bastante felices en casas pequeñas, siempre y cuando cuenten con la compañía y el cariño que necesitan. Además son muy fáciles de educar pues tienen una gran disposición para complacer a su amo y son muy inteligentes, por lo que aprenden muchas cosas rápido y sin problemas.

- Pues no sé tú, amor pero para mí éste es el indicado. – Lisa le sonrió a Rick.

- ¡Es perfecto!

El vendedor sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Y si están pensando en tener niños, les aseguro que estos perros son los mejores que ustedes pueden encontrar para que les hagan compañía.

- ¡Oh, no! – Rick se rió y abrazó a Lisa. – En realidad no es para nosotros… es para mi prima; ella vive sola y queremos que tenga una buena compañía.

- En ese caso, éste pequeñito es perfecto también.

- ¿Tiene todas sus vacunas y sus registros médicos?

- Todo en orden, señorita… se lo entregaremos con sus papeles, incluyendo su pedigrí. Además les obsequiamos una camita con su frazada para el pequeño, un paquete de juguetes y un libro con información sobre la raza.

- Pues yo estoy de acuerdo. – Lisa le sonrió a Rick. - ¿Qué dices?

- Empaquétenlo. – Rick le sonrió al vendedor. – Nos lo llevamos.

- ¿Empaquétenlo? – Lisa se rió y le dio un codazo en el estómago. – ¡Rick, no es un muñeco de peluche!

- ¿Entonces cómo se dice?

Mientras Lisa y Rick seguían discutiendo, el vendedor fue por el perrito, lo preparó y lo colocó en una jaulita especial para transportar perros. Lisa y Rick fueron a pagar a la caja y después recogieron al perrito. Además de las cosas que les habían obsequiado, compraron algo de comida para él. De ahí se dirigieron directamente al estacionamiento del centro comercial. Una vez que estuvieron en la Freelander, Lisa sacó al perrito de la jaula y se lo llevó en su regazo todo el camino, mientras ninguno de los dos podía dejar de admirarlo ni de acariciarlo ni de comentar lo hermoso que era y lo mucho que Kelly lo iba a querer.

-

* * *

-

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Lisa fue directamente a la cocina a preparar la cena. Rick se ofreció de voluntario para ayudarla pero antes de hacerlo fue a colocar la cama del perrito y sus juguetes en el cuarto de servicio en la parte posterior de la casa, que conectaba con la cocina. Tardó más en meter al animalito a aquel lugar que el perrito en salir detrás de Rick sin que él se diera cuenta. Aquello sin embargo no pasó desapercibido para Lisa, quien se rió al ver aparecer al perrito pegado a los talones del piloto.

- Parece que tenemos compañía.

- ¿Qué? – Rick miró al suelo y levantó al perro. - ¿Y tú que haces aquí, chaparro¡Te dije que te quedaras en tu cuarto!

El perrito respondió con algunos ladridos emocionados y moviendo la colita a una velocidad vertiginosa. Rick volvió a llevarlo al cuartito pero esta vez cerró la puerta… lo que solo ocasionó que el perrito comenzara a llorar.

- ¡Pobrecito, amor! – Lisa salió en su defensa. – Déjalo salir… tiene miedo de estar solo.

- Sí, pero no podemos dejar que ande por toda la casa. ¿Qué tal si se hace pipí en la sala?

Lisa se rió y se encogió de hombros.

- Pues la limpiamos… es sólo por una noche, Rick.

- De acuerdo… -Rick fue a abrir la puerta y el perrito entró corriendo a la cocina. - ¡Sólo por esta noche, _Huesos_! Y más te vale que no comiences a marcar tu territorio. Y otra cosa, si te metes en mi camino y te piso, será enteramente tú culpa.

El perrito seguía ladrando y parándose de manos, apoyando sus patas delanteras en el pantalón del piloto, quien sacudió la cabeza pero no pudo evitar el sonreír. El resto de la noche el perrito desarrolló una especial simpatía por Rick, quien entre más lo regañaba, más se ganaba su cariño. Aquello le estaba resultando hilarante a Lisa, quien no podía dejar de reír con las ocurrencias del piloto y sus aventuras y desventuras con aquel cachorro al que llamaba indistintamente "_Chaparro"_ y _"Huesos"._

Cenaron en la barra de la cocina, algo ligero y sencillo. Después de que limpiaron la cocina Lisa anunció que iba a darse una ducha. Rick sonrió y se preparó para entrar con ella al baño, pero el perrito no se lo permitió. En cuanto Rick entró al cuarto de baño, el cachorro comenzó a rasguñar con sus garras la puerta y a llorar.

- Tu bebé te está hablando. – Lisa sonrió, mientras se despojaba de su ropa.

- ¡No es justo, Lisa¿Por qué? – Rick suspiró desilusionado.

- No me engañas, amor. – Lisa lo besó en la punta de la nariz mientras se dirigía a la ducha. – Lo estás disfrutando.

- Es un perrito bonito, aunque suene como muñequito de goma cuando ladra… pero el que me prive de mi ducha con mi almirante… esto ya no me está gustando tanto.

- Ve con él, mi vida. – Lisa entró a la ducha. – En cinco minutos estoy con ustedes.

Rick suspiró y salió del baño. El cachorro comenzó a mover la cola y a hacer toda clase de gracias cuando lo vio aparecer. Rick lo cargó y lo sostuvo frente a su rostro, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

- ¡Más te vale que tengas una muy buena razón para—!

El piloto no pudo terminar su frase, pues el perrito le había dado un lengüetazo en la cara. Él arrugó la nariz pero comenzó a reírse mientras el perrito se sacudía como un gusano, queriendo que lo pusieran en el piso.

Diez minutos más tarde Lisa salió del baño envuelta en una bata azul y secándose el cabello mientras tarareaba una canción. Lo primero que vio fue a Rick a cuatro patas en la sala, riéndose como loco mientras jugaba con el perrito con una pelota de tenis. Ella se recargó en el marco de la puerta y los observó en silencio por unos minutos, sonriendo divertida.

- Creo que esto es más divertido que bañarse con la almirante¿no es así, mayor Hunter?

Rick la miró y recibió en sus brazos al cachorro que literalmente se lanzó a ellos. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

- Pues uno debe de aprovechar lo que tiene, almirante… además este chaparro no es tan malo después de todo… un poco latoso y consentido, pero es difícil decirle 'no' a esta cosita.

- Hmmm… - Lisa se sentó en el sofá. - ¡Está precioso! Estoy segura de que a Kelly le encantará… ¿Cómo crees que le vaya a poner? Y no me digas que _"perro"_ porque ella es más creativa que eso.

- Sí, pero Perro es un buen nombre… así no se te olvida.

- ¿Cómo se te va a olvidar? – Lisa se rió divertida.

- ¡Hey chaparro, ven acá! – Rick llamó al perrito que se había alejado persiguiendo su pelota. El animalito corrió a donde el piloto estaba y ladró un par de veces sin dejar de mover la colita. – Creo que le gusta el nombre.

- ¿Chaparro? – Lisa se rió. – Bueno… no sería mi elección pero—supongo que le tocará elegir a Kelly.

- Sí… bueno¿Qué te parece si te encargas de él mientras yo voy a bañarme?

- No hay problema.

Rick se puso de pie y besó a Lisa en los labios de pasada antes de dirigirse al baño. El perrito iba a salir tras él, pero Lisa lo tomó en brazos y lo puso sobre el sofá a su lado.

- Muy bien chiquito… si lo sigues al baño va a terminar confundiéndote con un patito de hule y ahogándote. Estás más seguro aquí conmigo.

Lisa comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al perrito, quien obviamente estaba disfrutando de aquello. La almirante se rió y siguió jugando con él por un buen rato, hasta que el cachorrito, totalmente agotado se quedó dormido entre los cojines del sofá. Aquello coincidió con que Rick saliera de la ducha. Lisa se puso de pie sin hacer ruido y le indicó con un movimiento de su mano que fueran a su habitación.

- Se durmió. – Lisa le informó.

- ¿En la sala¿Qué no debería dormirse en su cama de perro?

- Déjalo amor… si lo movemos puede despertarse.

- Eso sí… - Rick se sentó en la cama y se quitó su bata para quedar sólo en boxers. – Y ya es hora de dormir para nosotros también, princesa.

Lisa se sentó a su lado e instintivamente los dos se movieron para encontrarse en el centro de la cama y comenzar a besarse. Ambos se acomodaron para quedar en una posición cómoda sin dejar de besarse. Después de unos momentos Rick separó sus labios de los de ella y comenzó a besarla suave y profundamente en el cuello mientras sus dedos le acariciaban los brazos, bajando de sus hombros a sus muñecas y luego subiendo por sus costados. Las manos de Lisa se habían deslizado alrededor de su torso desnudo y le acariciaban la espalda de una manera que hacía que Rick comenzara a ronronear contra la piel de su cuello.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, amor? – Lisa preguntó en un susurro.

- Totalmente recuperado… te dije que era solo un resfrió… un poco de amor y sopa de pollo, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para estar como nuevo.

- Me da gusto… - Lisa comenzó a besarlo en el rostro de una manera suave y delicada. – No me gusta verte enfermo.

- Y a mi no me gusta estar enfermo… - Rick le sonrió amorosamente. - ¡Me perdí de esto durante varios días! No es justo… después de las semanas en el Amazonas y de todo lo que ocurrió antes… ¡Tengo tanta sed de ti, Hayes!

- Y yo de ti… Hunter.

Sus labios se encontraron y se entreabrieron para darle al compañero un acceso total. Aquel beso fue profundo y muy íntimo. El piloto recostó a Lisa sobre los cojines sin dejar de besarla y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con su mano en una caricia llena de ternura y de deseo. Lisa colocó su mano sobre la de él, guiándolo con firmeza pero suavemente. Los suaves sonidos que escapaban de la garganta de la almirante comenzaron a hacer que Rick perdiera el control. Su mano se posó en la cintura de ella, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo mientras casi con desesperación intensificaba su beso y comenzaba a acomodarse sobre el cuerpo de ella, quien lo recibió con emoción.

El beso terminó y Lisa escondió su rostro en el cuello de Rick, besándolo en todos los lugares que sabía eran sus puntos débiles. Rick respiraba con dificultad, entregándose a las caricias de ella que siempre terminaban por hacerlo enloquecer de placer y de amor.

Pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su cuerpo pareció congelarse sobre el de ella. Lisa lo notó enseguida y se separó de él para mirarlo al rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

- Lisa… hay un perro mirándonos.

Lisa miró hacia el lugar en donde los ojos de Rick estaban clavados y vio al cachorrito sentado cerca de la puerta, observándolos con curiosidad.

- ¡Demonios! – Rick se incorporó de un salto. – Lo voy a llevar al cuarto de servicio, allá está su cama.

Lisa lo observó, bastante divertida con aquella escena, aunque Rick no se veía divertido en lo absoluto. El piloto levantó al perrito, quien comenzó a ladrar y a protestar pero el mayor Hunter no iba a permitirle semejantes actos de insubordinación. Dos minutos más tarde Rick volvió a la habitación y prácticamente se echó un clavado a la cama para quedar al lado de Lisa, quien seguía recostada en los cojines.

- Bien… - Él le sonrió, acercándose para besarla. - ¿En dónde nos habíamos quedado?

- Más o menos por aquí…

Lisa colocó su mano en la nuca del piloto, enredando sus dedos en su cabello rebelde y atrayéndolo para besarlo profundamente en los labios. Rick gimió suavemente y la abrazó con desesperación, mientras sus manos comenzaban a jugar con los extremos de la bata que Lisa estaba usando.

El sonido de garras rascando madera y el llanto lastimero del cachorro hicieron que Lisa y Rick se separaran lentamente. El piloto suspiró frustrado y Lisa no pudo evitar el reír.

- Así jamás voy a poder concentrarme. – Rick refunfuñó. - ¿Qué le pasa a ese perro¿No puede darme media hora en paz con mi prometida?

- ¿Sólo media hora? – Lisa le acariciaba traviesamente el pecho desnudo con la punta de sus dedos. – Esperaba mucho más de usted, Mayor Hunter.

- Pues dadas las circunstancias, creo que eso es lo más a lo que podríamos aspirar con ese chaparro dándonos lata.

- Creo que podemos tomarlo como una práctica… ya sabes, para cuando tengamos a nuestro bebé.

Los ojos de Lisa se encontraron con los de Rick y él le sonrió con ternura, acariciándole el rostro.

- Tal vez… pero por lo menos los bebés duermen si los arrullas¿no es así? Pero este perro…

- Si no lo dejamos salir va a llorar toda la noche.

Rick se puso de pie y mientras vociferaba en voz baja toda clase de maldiciones en contra del cachorro fue a abrir la puerta del cuarto de servicio. Veinte segundos después el perrito entró corriendo al dormitorio y se paró en dos patas, moviendo la cola y ladrando insistentemente para que Lisa lo subiera a la cama. La almirante se rió y así lo hizo. Inmediatamente el perrito fue a echarse a los pies de la misma.

Diez segundos más tarde Rick entró a la habitación rascándose la cabeza perezosamente. Se quedó inmóvil al lado de la puerta y sacudió la cabeza mientras suspiraba resignadamente.

- ¡No tiene caso! Ahora el perro va a dormir con nosotros.

- Es sólo por ésta noche, amor. – Lisa palmeó la cama para indicarle que entrara en ella.

- Un papagayo besa a mi prometida… un perro se mete en la cama con ella… ¡Y todo frente a mis narices¿Qué clase de relación es ésta, Hayes?

Lisa se rió y se acurrucó contra el pecho de Rick cuando él estuvo a su lado, mientras lo acariciaba y le plantaba suaves besitos en el cuello, los hombros, el pecho y las clavículas.

- Te recompensaré por esto, amor… - Lisa susurraba contra su piel. – Te lo prometo.

- Va a tener que ser una recompensa endiabladamente buena, Hayes… ya me debes muchas.

- Hmmm… - Lisa se recargó en su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos. - ¿Qué te parece un buen baño de burbujas… una sesión de masaje… y después…?

- ¿Y después?

- Después dependerá de ti… - Lisa lo besó en la barbilla.

- ¿Masaje de cuerpo completo?

- Por supuesto, es el servicio completo. – La almirante le guiñó el ojo. – Vamos a tener toda una semana para eso, Rick… una noche no nos va a matar.

- Una noche tal vez no, pero ya llevamos muchas noches, amor… - Rick respondió lastimeramente. – Desde que volviste de tu misión sólo hemos hecho el amor dos veces… ¡Te necesito, maldita sea! Y todo es tu culpa, tú me hiciste adicto a ti y ahora no me quieres dar mi dosis de amor requerida.

- Valdrá la pena… - Lisa le susurró al oído. - ¡Te lo prometo!

- ¡Más te vale que así sea! – El piloto la amenazó con una sonrisa pícara.

Lisa y Rick se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Luego se besaron suavemente en los labios y él alargó el brazo para apagar la lámpara mientras Lisa acomodaba su cabeza en su hombro y lo abrazaba colocando su brazo sobre su pecho. Él la besó en la frente y suspiró profundamente.

- Duerme bien, mi vida. – El piloto susurró. - ¡Te amo!

- Y yo a ti, amor… más que a mi vida.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rick cuando cerró los ojos. Amaba tanto a Lisa que su sola presencia era suficiente para hacerlo sentir feliz… aquella situación le resultaba incluso divertida, aunque bastante decepcionante. Aspiró profundamente, dejando que el aroma de Lisa le inundara todos sus sentidos y pronto ambos cayeron en un sueño profundo y relajado.

-

* * *

-

A la mañana siguiente Lisa abrió los ojos cuando sintió la luz del sol dándole de lleno en el rostro. Observó a su alrededor y se encontró con que estaba sola en la cama. Rick se había levantado más temprano que ella y había salido de la habitación. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran más de las diez de la mañana y sus invitados llegarían a la una. Se puso de pie de inmediato, sabiendo que tenía mucho que hacer.

Se quitó la bata que llevaba encima y se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas. Entró al baño a lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes. Se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo, se calzó sus sandalias y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Inmediatamente escuchó ruido proveniente de la cocina y hacia allá se dirigió. Sonrió divertida cuando vio a Rick preparando la comida, vestido con shorts, una camiseta y mandil, mientras cantaba alegremente una vieja canción que sonaba en la radio y el cachorro a sus pies le hacía segunda.

- Me da gusto ver que ya se están entendiendo mejor. – Lisa comentó.

- ¡Amor! – Rick se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios. – No quise despertarte pero vine a preparar la carne para la parrillada… ya sazoné la carne para asar y estoy preparando todo para las hamburguesas y los hot-dogs. El chaparro ha sido de gran ayuda comiéndose las sobras. Es como un bote de basura ambulante.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo regañó. - ¡No debes de darle de comer sobras de carne! Es sólo un cachorrito, puede enfermarse.

- Nah, estará bien… ¿Verdad Huesos?

El perrito ladró alegremente y Lisa sacudió la cabeza. Rick siguió cantando alegremente. Lisa decidió preparar una ensalada, limonada y galletas para el postre. En pocos minutos ella también estaba cantando las canciones que sonaban en el radio, a dúo con Rick… aunque ocasionalmente aquel dúo se convertía en un trío. Los dos estaban de muy buen humor ese día. Reían, bromeaban, se hacían desvariar mutuamente y volvían a reír.

Cuando una canción que les gustaba particularmente y que era bastante movida y alegre comenzó a sonar, Rick tomó a Lisa en brazos y comenzaron a bailar por toda la cocina, entre risas y la alegría del cachorro que brincaba a su alrededor. Cuando la canción terminó Rick inclinó a Lisa hacia atrás, sosteniéndola por la espalda y la besó profundamente. Cuando volvió a enderezarla ella le sonrió con alegría.

- ¡Te amo, Hunter!

- No más que yo a ti, Hayes.

- ¿Me estás retando?

- Siempre… - Rick le guiñó el ojo. – Pero ¿Qué te parece si dejamos las competencias para cuando estemos en la Residencia Hayes? Los chicos estarán aquí en menos de una hora.

- Bien… ve a arreglar todo en el jardín… yo voy a limpiar la cocina.

- ¡De acuerdo!

- ¡Ten cuidado de que el cachorro no se vaya a acercar demasiado a la alberca! – Lisa le gritó por la ventana.

- ¡No hay problema! Te veo en la ducha en 15 minutos.

Lisa sonrió y comenzó a limpiar la cocina, sin poder dejar de tararear la canción que sonaba en esos momentos en la radio. Minutos más tarde y aprovechando que el cachorro se había adormecido al sol, los dos fueron a ducharse juntos. Los besos y las caricias no se hicieron esperar, pero el reloj estaba en su contra y tuvieron que salir del baño y vestirse a toda prisa.

El día era soleado y caluroso, así que los dos se vistieron con ropa fresca: Lisa se puso unos shorts de mezclilla y Rick unas bermudas del mismo material. Ella se puso una camiseta color coral de manga corta y Rick una camiseta de ejercicio sin mangas color blanco con los costados azules. Completaron sus atuendos con sus sandalias. Apenas habían terminado de vestirse cuando el timbre de la puerta se dejó escuchar.

- ¡Son ellos! – Lisa anunció. – Lleva al perrito al cuarto de servicio, yo les abro.

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante!

Lisa recibió a sus invitados con gran alegría y enseguida los condujo al jardín de la casa, en donde todo estaba ya preparado para la comida. Rick había encendido ya la parrilla y las sillas y mesas estaban colocadas cerca de la alberca, debajo de algunas sombrillas grandes de muchos colores. Había una hielera con Petite Colas, jugos y agua mineral bien frías y una enorme jarra de limonada en una mesa cercana en donde además había una enorme canasta con frutas.

La pequeña Dana iba vestida ya con su traje de baño, dispuesta a no perder tiempo. Max y Miriya vestían ropa fresca y cómoda mientras Kelly, en shorts y camiseta, también planeaba darse un buen chapuzón.

- Como esta comida es para festejar sus condecoraciones y promociones, quisimos comprarles algunos regalitos. – Lisa anunció. – No es mucho, pero esperamos que les agraden.

Rick apareció con una bolsa grande de papel que contenía los regalos para los Sterling. La pequeña Dana se emocionó mucho cuando recibió su salvavidas de pato. Max se mostró bastante contento con sus juegos de video y Miriya hizo el comentario de que los CDs de música que había recibido serían de utilidad para sus sesiones amorosas con Max. Aquello provocó una carcajada en el Mayor Hunter y un sonrojo intenso en el Capitán Sterling, al grado de que sus lentes prácticamente se empañaron. También les dieron las tazas y la frazada con sus nombres grabados, regalos que agradaron particularmente a los Sterling.

- Y para Kelly, - Finalmente Lisa anunció con una sonrisa. – Quisimos darte algo que te fuera útil y que… bueno, que te acompañara en tu casa.

- Aunque te advertimos que aunque se ve pequeño, es peligroso. – Rick le guiñó el ojo. – Pero… uno llega a agarrarle cariño.

- ¿Qué es? – Los ojos de Kelly brillaban con la emoción contenida.

- ¡Chaparro! – Rick lo llamó con un silbido. - ¡Ven acá!

De inmediato el cachorrito salió corriendo de la casa de una manera tan simpática y graciosa que todos dejaron escapar expresiones de sorpresa y ternura. Kelly ya se había arrodillado para recibirlo y el perrito brincó a sus brazos y comenzó a lamerle el rostro.

- ¡Un perrito! – Kelly estaba feliz. - ¡Lisa… Rick… yo siempre quise tener uno! Yo— ¡Es precioso¡GRACIAS!

- Sé que se llevarán muy bien. – Lisa le acariciaba la cabecita al cachorro. – Es muy dulce y amigable… tuvo algunos problemas con Rick, pero es que mi piloto no entiende que es sólo un bebé.

- Y las cosas son un poco más complicadas cuando los bebés son humanos, jefe. – Max le guiñó el ojo.

- Por eso hay que disfrutar lo que tenemos mientras podamos. – El piloto se acercó a Lisa por la espalda y le puso las manos en la cintura, inclinándose para besarla suavemente en los hombros.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa protestó, pero su sonrisa y el brillo en su mirada la contradecían por completo.

- ¡Es hermoso¡Hola chiquito! – Kelly seguía encantada con su cachorro. - ¿Cómo se llama?

- El Chaparro Huesos. – Rick se apresuró a contestar, arrancando una risa general.

- No es cierto. – Lisa corrigió. – No tiene nombre… tú le puedes poner el que tú quieras, Kelly… es tuyo.

- Yo tenía un perro… lo quería mucho y era mi mejor amigo. Me acompañaba cuando mi mamá se iba a trabajar. A él le gustaba perseguir las llantas de los coches. Una vez vi que en una llanta que estaba mordisqueando decía una palabra y así le puse a mi perro… y así se va a llamar este también.

- ¿Cómo una llanta de auto? – Lisa levantó la ceja, comprobando una vez más que estaba en el ADN de Rick y su familia el gen de no complicarse demasiado la existencia.

- Sí… Enkei.

- Me parece que solían fabricar llantas y rines para autos. – Max se encogió de hombros.

- Es un bonito nombre. – Lisa asintió. – Muy original.

- Enkei… - Kelly puso al perrito en el pasto. - ¡Hola bonito, soy tu nueva ama¡Te voy a querer y a cuidar mucho!

El perrito y Kelly parecieron congeniar desde el primer momento… el resto del día todo fueron juegos interminables entre el cachorro, Dana y Kelly. Rick fue el chef de aquella fiesta y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo junto a la parrilla preparando la comida para todos. Max se dio gusto comiendo… además tenía que admitir que el Mayor Hunter era bastante bueno preparando la parrillada.

Lisa y Miriya pasaron una buena parte del tiempo conversando al lado de la alberca, mientras vigilaban a la pequeña Dana y aprovechaban para tomar un buen baño de sol. Después de que Rick terminó su turno como cocinero, se quitó el mandil y él y Max decidieron jugar un poco de fútbol soccer, deporte que a ambos les gustaba practicar. Sin embargo no pudieron hacerlo por mucho tiempo porque había una pequeña bolita de pelo dorado que insistía en ser la pelota de ese encuentro. Ambos amigos terminaron en la estancia de la casa jugando con los nuevos juegos de video de Max y emocionándose con ellos como si fueran dos niños chiquitos.

Cuando oscureció todos se reunieron en la terraza de las pérgolas a tomar café y galletas mientras la pequeña Dana dormitaba en el sillón mecedor y Enkei en el piso, cómodamente instalado en los pies de Kelly. El grupo de amigos pasó un buen tiempo platicando sobre toda clase de temas y recordando anécdotas y los viejos tiempos. Lisa y Rick no podían dejar de mirarse mientras hablaban, lanzándose miradas traviesas y sonrisa tiernas mientras sus manos se encontraban por debajo de la mesa y sus dedos se entrelazaban. Fue una velada muy agradable para todos, pero los Sterling decidieron que era hora de volver a casa, pues sabían que Lisa y Rick saldrían de viaje muy temprano al día siguiente.

- Yo también estoy planeando solicitar mis vacaciones para salir de viaje con mis chicas. – Max le informó a Rick mientras él le ayudaba a llevar sus cosas a su minivan, incluyendo la comida sobrante, pues Lisa y él ya no tendría tiempo de comérsela. – Pero ahora se complicó un poco con que Miriya vaya a comenzar a volar los VF4 y todo eso…

- Pero no será por mucho tiempo, Max. Se supone que los primeros VF4 serán incorporados al servicio a mediados de agosto.

- Sí, quizás para septiembre sea un buen momento de pedir vacaciones. ¿Y qué hay de ustedes, hermano¿Ya tienen fecha para la boda?

- No, todavía no. – Rick cerró la puerta trasera de la minivan de un golpe. – Pero en unos días la tendremos. Esa es uno de los puntos de la orden del día en este pequeño viaje que vamos a hacer.

- Hmmm… no necesito preguntarte cuales son los otros puntos. – Max le guiñó el ojo. – Pero se merecen este descanso, Rick… los vamos a extrañar pero disfruten mucho sus vacaciones… además es solo el preámbulo de su luna de miel¿cierto?

- Sí, algo así. – Rick se rascó la nariz. – Esta semana la pedí con todos los días económicos que ni Lisa ni yo habíamos solicitado en todos nuestros años de servicio… para la luna de miel sí pienso solicitar vacaciones reglamentarias. Ambos lo merecemos, Max. Quiero pasar tiempo a solas con ella… ya sabes, sin presiones, sin horarios, sin llamadas telefónicas… tenerla para mí y solo para mí por unos momentos.

- ¡Disfrútalo, viejo! – Max le palmeó la espalda. – Y no se preocupen por nada, nosotros mantendremos un ojo vigilante en Maistroff todo el tiempo.

- ¡Gracias Max!

Las chicas salieron de la casa. Miriya cargando a Dana y Kelly a Enkei. Después de las despedidas de rigor y de desearles un buen viaje a Lisa y Rick, sus invitados finalmente se fueron. Los jóvenes oficiales de la RDF se quedaron un rato en la calle, abrazados mirando las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos. Después decidieron que en vista de que se hacía tarde, debían limpiar la casa, empacar para el viaje e irse a dormir. Al día siguiente se levantarían muy temprano y tenían que estar descansados para el viaje.

- ¡Fue un día increíble! – Lisa comentó mientras regresaban a la casa. – Me divertí mucho y la pasé muy bien.

- Yo también, amor… ¿Sabes? Para mi los Sterling son mucho más que solo amigos, los considero mi familia.

- Lo mismo me pasa a mí, mi cielo.

- Parecen tan lejanos esos días cuando me sentía tan solo en este mundo. – Rick reflexionó en voz alta. – Sin nadie a quien amar, sin nadie a quien acudir para buscar ayuda o consuelo… es difícil estar solo… no importa lo fuerte que pretendas ser, la soledad duele.

- Duele mucho. – Lisa asintió.

- Pero eso es cosa del pasado y esto... – Rick la detuvo y la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola a él y besándola. – Esto es mi presente… y mi futuro.

- Rick… - Lisa le sonrió con amor y ternura. – A veces me pregunto qué fue lo que hice para merecer un amor como el tuyo y yo—

- ¿Qué hiciste¡Dios Santo, Hayes! Me amaste, me comprendiste, estuviste a mi lado, me enseñaste, me tuviste paciencia, jamás me dejaste solo, nunca perdiste tu fe en mi, me guiaste, me ofreciste tu amistad sincera y desinteresada… te quedaste conmigo aún en los momentos en los que tenías todas las razones del mundo para abandonarme… creíste en mí… amor, la lista sigue. ¿Cómo no amarte, Lisa Hayes¿Cómo no ADORARTE?

Rick murmuró las últimas palabras contra los labios de ella mientras ambos se fundían en un beso profundo, lleno de amor, de promesas y de pasión. Se besaron en la entrada de su casa, justo debajo de un farol durante varios minutos, dejándose embriagar por aquellas sensaciones que su amor despertaba en ellos y por los aromas nocturnos de las flores en aquella hermosa noche estival.

Cuando se separaron ambos se miraron con ojos llenos de amor y se sonrieron con ternura. Lisa tomó a Rick de la mano y lo condujo al interior de su casa mientras le decía que había mucho que hacer. Él se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia. Los dos se sentían cansados, así que se dieron prisa en limpiar la casa, funcionando de manera sincronizada como el extraordinario equipo que eran. Después empacaron para su viaje, lo cual no les tomó demasiado tiempo.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo los dos se relajaron por espacio de media hora en la tina, dándose el lujo de disfrutar un delicioso baño de burbujas que terminó por adormilarlos. Apenas pusieron la cabeza en la almohada ambos comenzaron a adormilarse, uno en brazos del otro, sus piernas entrelazadas y sus rostros tan cerca el uno del otro que sus alientos se confundían, como si ambos respiraran del mismo aire vital.

- ¿Sabes por qué estoy completamente seguro de que estoy enamorado de ti, Lisa? – Rick había murmurado con su último pensamiento coherente antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

- ¿Por qué, amor? – Había susurrado ella, con los ojos cerrados.

- Porque dormir por las noches se me hace un desperdicio de tiempo… porque mi vida real ha superado a mis sueños.

Lisa sonrió con ternura y se acercó a besar los labios del piloto. Más que un beso fue una caricia… una momento en el que sus almas se encontraron y el tiempo se detuvo convirtiéndose en eternidad mientras aquellos dos corazones enamorados se entregaban al descanso… ya no era necesario soñar, sin duda alguna para ellos la realidad había superado cualquier sueño de amor. Porque contra todo pronóstico ellos se habían encontrado, se habían reconocido y se habían amado demostrando que tanto en los sueños como en el amor no cabe lo imposible. ---

-

* * *

-

**Notas:**

- La frase _"Donde habite el olvido, ahí estará mi tumba_" pertenece a la Rima LXVI de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.

- Espero que no haya problemas para actualizar la historia la próxima semana. Sin embargo si por alguna razón no puedo hacerlo (trabajo, situaciones familiares, etc.) les agradeceré su paciencia y comprensión.

- Les agradezco mucho a todos los que semana a semana leen esta historia y a los que se toman el tiempo de enviarme comentarios al respecto. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

- Un poco retrasado, pero **¡Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad para todos!**

-

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	24. El hogar está donde está el corazón

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o O o**

* * *

-

**EL HOGAR ESTÁ DONDE ESTÁ EL CORAZÓN**

**-**

Aquel domingo había amanecido cálido y soleado. No había una sola nube en el cielo color azul profundo y la brisa suave que soplaba del norte refrescaba aquel típico amanecer estival. Lisa y Rick se habían levantado muy temprano y mientras él tomaba una ducha ella había preparado un desayuno abundante y nutritivo, pues sabía que no tendrían oportunidad de comer quizás hasta la noche. Habían desayunado juntos, él ya vestido con jeans, botas de campo y una sudadera azul y ella con su bata de dormir que, entreabierta, mostraba sugerentemente sus hombros y sus clavículas. Llevaba el pelo recogido y Rick no podía dejar de contemplarla mientras desayunaban. La línea suave de su cuello, su piel perfecta, el color de su cabello, todo en ella le encantaba.

Después de desayunar Lisa fue a ducharse mientras Rick limpiaba la cocina y solicitaba un jeep militar. Lisa se vistió con jeans, una camiseta verde y una chamarra ligera de gabardina color caqui. Mientras se anudaba sus botas escuchó al jeep tocando el claxon en la entrada, seguido por el sonido de la puerta que se abría y Rick que le pedía ayuda al chofer para subir el equipaje al auto.

Lisa se miró en el espejo y se acomodó unos mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja. Se ladeó levemente para observarse de perfil y se rió divertida al percatarse de que, quizás por primera vez en su vida, era consiente de su apariencia física. No es que se hubiera convertido en una mujer vanidosa, pero ahora frecuentemente se encontraba a sí misma observándose en el espejo y preguntándose si tal o cuál cosa serían del agrado de Rick. La voz del piloto pareció contestar sus pensamientos.

- ¡Te ves hermosa, corazón! – Rick habló a sus espaldas y la abrazó. – El jeep está listo y esperando... así que cuando quieras, preciosa.

Lisa se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y observó la imagen de los dos en el espejo. Le sonrió al piloto y él no sólo le devolvió la sonrisa, sino además la complementó con un beso suave en la sien.

- Me encanta volar contigo¿sabes? – Lisa comentó suavemente. – No tenemos muchas oportunidades de hacerlo, pero cada vez que volamos juntos lo disfruto mucho.

- A mi también me gusta volar contigo. – Rick le sonrió. – Este viaje me emociona mucho... siento que es algo que necesitamos urgentemente y pienso que la vamos a pasar muy bien.

- Gracias Rick. – Ella habló con seriedad, mirándolo a los ojos en el reflejo del espejo.

- De nada. – Él le respondió igualmente serio. – En realidad no hay nada que agradecer, mi amor. Yo lo voy a disfrutar tanto como tú... o aún más.

Rick se inclinó para atrapar el lóbulo de la oreja de Lisa entre sus labios y ella se rió y se movió, liberándose de su abrazo y tomándolo de las manos.

- Bien, entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa.

- Estoy calculando que si despegamos en una hora llegaremos a tu casa pasado el medio día. – Rick le informó, tomándola de la mano y guiándola a la puerta. – Aunque estaba pensando que podríamos tomar la ruta larga y disfrutar un buen vuelo juntos.

- Suena tentador.

- Además esta mañana el escuadrón de novatos que Max está entrenando sobrevoló la ruta larga hacia la residencia de los Hayes como parte de su plan de vuelo... así que no hay peligro en la región.

- Piensas en todo, amor.

- Cuando se trata de mi chica... ¡Absolutamente en todo!

Rick se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios antes de que ambos abordaran el jeep que los llevaría a la base aérea. Una vez ahí fueron directamente al VF1-D Biplaza de entrenamiento color naranja que esperaba en la pista. Mientras el equipaje era colocado en el compartimiento de carga, Rick le dio una última revisada al aparato. Lisa lo observaba, recargada contra la pared de uno de los hangares sin poder evitar el sentir esa mezcla de emociones que siempre la embargaban cada vez que lo tenía cerca. El piloto se movía alrededor del VF1 con seguridad mientras hablaba con el jefe de pista con amabilidad, pero con autoridad.

Lisa sonrió soñadoramente... ese hombre de cabellos rebeldes, sonrisa arrogante y mirada tierna era el hombre a quien ella amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, incluso más que a su propia vida. Él era el hombre con quien iba a pasar el resto de su eternidad. Para Lisa el cielo era simplemente tener a Rick Hunter a su lado. El paraíso no era un lugar físico... su paraíso era el amor de su piloto.

Rick la miró por encima de la carlinga del VF1 y le sonrió. Se veía preciosa con su cabello moviéndose suavemente con la brisa matinal que llevaba su dulce aroma hasta él. Él brincó al suelo y se acercó a ella limpiándose las manos en una franela.

- Estamos listos para partir, mi bella dama. – Rick se inclinó caballerosamente y le ofreció su mano a Lisa. – Le pido que por favor me honre con su compañía.

- ¿No nos vamos a poner uniformes de vuelo sobre la ropa?

- Nah... – Rick le guiñó el ojo. – Confía en mí... te prometo que no volaré a velocidad supersónica ni nada.

- Pero las reglas de seguridad dicen que...

Rick la silenció con un beso.

- ¿Y desde cuando me volví famoso por seguir reglas de seguridad? Confía en mí, preciosa. Yo te voy a llevar sana y salva hasta tu residencia familiar.

Lisa sonrió y aceptó la ayuda que Rick le ofrecía para subir al aparato.

- ¿Ya fuiste al baño? Porque no me voy a detener a medio camino.

- ¡Rick Hunter! – Lisa protestó.

- Bueno, sólo trato de ser precavido. ¿Es un crimen?

- Precavido serías si trajeras los uniformes de vuelo y los cascos y no que—

Rick la volvió a besar en los labios cuando ella se sentó dentro del aparato. Lisa le sonrió y con una actitud tiernamente protectora Rick le aseguró su cinturón de seguridad antes de tomar su lugar al frente del VF1 y bajar la carlinga.

- Estamos listos para despegar, almirante Hayes. Aquí Skull Uno a Delta Uno, estoy esperando sus órdenes. – Rick le informó, mientras comenzaba a tomar pista.

- Puede despegar a discreción, Mayor Hunter.

- Hmmm... – Rick sonrió. – Esto me gusta, Delta Uno... escucharla a mis espaldas y verla por el retrovisor es mucho mejor que el Tacnet.

Lisa se inclinó para tocar el hombro de Rick y darle un apretoncito cariñoso. Él sonrió y abrió comunicación con la torre de control del Prometheus. Recibió sus órdenes de despegue y en pocos minutos Lisa sintió esa familiar sensación en la boca del estómago cuando la nave despegó, dejando la tierra detrás... era la misma sensación que ella siempre sentía cada vez que Rick se acercaba a ella, cada vez que la miraba con esos ojos azules que la hacían perder la razón... cada vez que le sonreía y que la llamaba "_amor"._

-

* * *

-

Tal y como había dicho, Rick decidió tomar la ruta larga hacia la residencia de los Hayes. Durante horas volaron sobre muchos lugares diferentes que Rick conocía gracias a sus diarios patrullajes. Eran sitios de los que le hablaba frecuentemente a Lisa y ahora quería mostrárselos. Lisa estaba encantada volando con su piloto. Era una de las cosas que más le encantaba hacer con él y cada vez que podía, lo disfrutaba al máximo. El cielo era el elemento de Rick y él se movía por los aires con seguridad, con confianza, con familiaridad... Lisa sabía que Rick había prácticamente había crecido en la cabina de un avión. El era un piloto por naturaleza y se notaba confiado y absolutamente confortable cada vez que piloteaba una nave, ya fuera un pequeño biplano Fokker o un VF4 de última generación.

- ¿Y bien? – Rick preguntó, mirándola sobre su hombro. - ¿A dónde quiere ir ahora, señorita Hayes? Si usted así lo desea puedo pasarme el día entero dando vueltas... usted me trae en las nubes. Pero quizás sea hora de ir a casa.

- Vamos a casa, piloto.

Lisa extendió la mano para tomar la que Rick le ofrecía sobre su hombro. Sus manos se encontraron y con un leve apretón ambos se dijeron muchas cosas: lo felices que estaban de estar juntos y lo maravilloso que era compartir un tiempo privado, lejos de las responsabilidades, el trabajo y la tensión de Ciudad Macross.

La almirante Hayes observó el paisaje a su alrededor. El día era magnífico y ella no pudo evitar el maravillarse de lo recuperada que la Tierra lucía después de que habían pasado ya casi tres años del ataque de Dolza. Después de unos momentos el terreno comenzó a parecerle familiar y supo, sin duda, que se acercaban a la Residencia Hayes.

- Fue tan diferente la primera vez.

Lisa murmuró casi para sí misma, pero Rick la escuchó y un gesto de tristeza apareció en su rostro cuando recordó aquella primera visita que habían hecho juntos a la residencia de los Hayes: lo maravilloso que había sido pasar tiempo con Lisa y conocer un poco más de ella y de su historia familiar... y lo triste que todo había resultado al final.

- Dejamos demasiadas cosas inconclusas en aquella ocasión, preciosa. – Rick respondió traviesamente, tratando de hacerla sonreír.

Los esfuerzos del Mayor Hunter dieron resultado, pues Lisa sonrió suavemente y asintió con la cabeza. Ella también estaba recordando algunos detalles particularmente frustrantes de su primera visita, pero se obligó a recordar que ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes. Ahora ya no tenía por qué estar triste ni sentirse nostálgica.

- ¿Sabes algo, Rick? Esto... se siente tan correcto... es decir, es como volver a casa y a mis padres y decirles que ahora estoy bien... que ahora estoy contigo.

- Sí, yo también lo siento así, aunque en todo caso admito que es un poco atemorizante visitar a los suegros.

Lisa sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a preguntarse cómo hubieran sido las cosas si su padre hubiera conocido a Rick. Sus cejas se arquearon mientras trataba de imaginar la escena. Su padre, el almirante Hayes, siempre formal y con su aire de marcialidad y altivez... y por el otro lado Rick Hunter, siempre rebelde y arrogante. Sin duda hubiera sido una escena digna de verse, Lisa pensó sonriendo. No sabía porqué, pero siempre había tenido la certeza absoluta de que Rick le hubiera agradado mucho a su padre, que lo hubiera visto como a su propio hijo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Rick le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué piensas que pasa algo?

- No lo pienso, lo sé… - El piloto la miró por el retrovisor. – Conozco esa mirada y esa sonrisa, Hayes… estás imaginando cosas y divirtiéndote a costa mía.

- ¡No es cierto! – Lisa protestó. – En realidad pensaba qué hubiera dicho mi padre cuando te hubiera conocido.

- ¿Y qué crees que hubiera dicho el almirante?

_- ¿Así que este es el heroico piloto que arriesgó su vida para salvarte en aquella ocasión? –_ Lisa imitó la voz de su padre. – _Pues no se ve tan impresionante. _

Rick soltó una carcajada pero después arrugó el entrecejo.

- Almirante Hayes, me parece que ha sido usted mal informado, señor. Yo no salvé a su hija en aquella ocasión… es decir, no solamente en _aquella ocasión_… - Rick comenzó a contar con los dedos. – En realidad y para serle totalmente honesto creo que ya perdí la cuenta.

- ¡Eres una rata! – Fue el turno de Lisa de reír, al tiempo que golpeaba a Rick en el hombro.

- ¡Hey, hay que quedar bien con el suegro! Además no me podrás acusar de mentiroso.

- Exagerado tal vez. – Lisa lo pensó. – Mentiroso… jamás.

Rick sonrió cuando sintió las manos de Lisa posarse sobre su pecho. Tomó una de ellas y la besó con cariño.

- Además yo amo a su hija más que a nada en el universo, señor. – Rick siguió con aquel dialogo imaginario con el almirante. – Eso debe de servir de algo para compensar el hecho de que no me vea tan impresionante.

- No seas tonto, Rick. – Lisa le acarició el pecho. – Sólo estaba bromeando… tú eres el hombre más apuesto y más atractivo que he conocido en mi vida.

- Pensé que ibas a decir que del universo… o siquiera del mundo… pero me conformo. – Rick se encogió de hombros.

- Eres imposible. – Lisa se rió.

- Lisa, sinceramente… ¿Qué crees que tu padre hubiera pensado de esto… de nosotros? Es decir, tú eres una mujer tan culta, tan elegante y refinada… con tantos estudios y reconocimientos y yo—yo soy un granjero, un huérfano sin estudios, sin nombre, sin fortuna… ¿Crees que tu padre lo hubiera aprobado¿Crees que lo nuestro hubiera sido posible si él hubiera estado vivo?

- Rick… - La voz de Lisa sonó segura, pero enternecida al mismo tiempo. – Te lo he dicho antes, te lo repito ahora. Yo sé que mi padre te hubiera querido mucho… y que te hubiera admirado y usado de ejemplo. Él fue un almirante que siempre fue parte de sus tropas, amor. Él creía en el soldado común y corriente, en ese soldado anónimo que salía adelante por sus propios méritos. ¡Te hubiera adorado, Rick Hunter! Yo sé que lo hubiera hecho.

Aquella conversación fue seguida por un silencio que se prolongó por varios minutos. Lisa sabía que Rick tenía algo más que decir pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, así que ella decidió ayudarle.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora, amor? – Lisa siguió hablando.

- Sólo se me ocurrió… - Rick suspiró. – Lisa, tú te mereces tanto y yo puedo ofrecerte tan poco.

- ¡No digas tonterías, Rick! – Lisa lo abrazó aún más estrechamente dentro de lo posible. – Tú me lo has dado todo… me has hecho volver a vivir después de haber pasado años muerta en vida. ¿Qué más podría pedir de ti? Además, nunca es poco cuando se entrega todo lo que se tiene y Rick Hunter, tú me lo has dado todo a mí.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del piloto pero enseguida sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo una vez más. Lisa no podía ver su rostro pero supo que algo lo seguía molestando.

- Rick, amor… ¿Qué pasa?

- No pasa nada… es solo que a veces aún recuerdo que tú… bueno, pienso en que tu padre jamás… es decir, sobre tu relación con… con…

Rick no podía pronunciar aquel nombre, pero Lisa enseguida lo entendió.

- Amor, todo está bien… eso es el pasado. Ahora estoy contigo y te amo como jamás había amado en mi vida… como jamás pensé que fuera posible amar… tú eres mi todo. Ahora ya nada importa, mi cielo… solo tú y yo.

- ¿Para siempre? – Rick la miró sobre su hombro y sonrió.

- ¡Para toda la eternidad!

Lisa se inclinó en un ángulo bastante incómodo para besar suavemente los labios del piloto. Él suspiró con alegría y sin previo aviso hizo una acrobacia aérea que provocó que Lisa gritara y se cubriera los ojos mientras él reía emocionado.

- ¡Eso fue una lección! – Rick le explicó antes de que ella comenzara a gritarle. - ¡Eso, Lisa Hayes, es lo que siento cada vez que me besas! Ahora ya sabes cómo me traes, princesa… ¡Loco por ti!

Rick había gritado las últimas palabras, mientras hacía que el VF1 de entrenamiento hiciera toda clase de maniobras y acrobacias en el aire. Lisa gritaba pero no podía dejar de reír… aquello la asustaba pero a la vez la emocionaba. Sí, sin duda el piloto tenía razón: volar con él en aquel aparato era lo más cercano que había sentido a las sensaciones que el amor de Rick provocaba físicamente en su cuerpo.

- ¡Hey! – Rick anunció emocionado. - ¡Residencia Hayes a las dos en punto¡Tenemos contacto visual!

Lisa miró al sitio que él le señalaba y dejó escapar un grito de alegría. Su casa familiar estaba justo debajo de ellos, descansando serenamente al lado de su lago y rodeada de bosques y colinas. Rick la sobrevoló por varios minutos, sabiendo perfectamente bien que Lisa estaba disfrutando la vista.

- ¡Es justo cómo lo recordaba! – Lisa murmuraba. – Ésta es la casa de mi niñez… la casa donde viví con mi mamá… donde crecí…

- La otra vez que venimos todo estaba desolado y devastado. – Rick asintió, notando que todo parecía haber reverdecido alrededor de la finca. – Ahora la naturaleza se ha abierto camino… ¡Mira cuántas flores hay en aquella colina al oriente, Lisa!

- ¡Es precioso! – La almirante reía emocionada. - ¡Oh Rick¡Gracias por traerme de vuelta, amor!

El VF1 biplaza se transformó a modalidad guardián y suavemente descendió en un terreno plano cerca de la entrada de la casa… en el mismo lugar en donde años antes habían aterrizado la nave de reconocimiento VD01 de la Misión Sahara. ¡Parecía que habían pasado mil años!

- No tienes nada que agradecer. – Rick respondió una vez que estuvieron en el suelo, al tiempo que se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y se movía en su asiento para ver a Lisa. – ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que estuvimos aquí, justo antes de irnos?

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y sintió los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Cómo olvidar sus palabras? Cada palabra que Rick le había dicho en su vida parecía estar guardada en su corazón.

- Me dijiste… que algún día restauraríamos esta casa… me prometiste que tu me—me ayudarías a devolverle la belleza a este lugar… para que los Hayes siguieran haciendo historia… para que—el legado de la familia Hayes viviera para siempre.

Lisa ya no había podido contener las lágrimas. Rick se apresuró a levantar la carlinga y con un movimiento preciso y veloz se pasó al asiento trasero, para sentarse al lado de Lisa en un costado de la nave, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Pero ¿Qué pasa, bonita¿Por qué estás llorando¡No llores, preciosa! No me gusta verte llorar.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su chamarra. Miró a Rick y trató de sonreírle aunque no lo logro del todo.

- Son tonterías, Rick… cosas que ya no tienen importancia.

- ¡Claro que no! Cualquier cosa que pase por esta cabecita loca es importante para mí. – Rick le besó el cabello y luego le levantó la barbilla con el dedo índice para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. – A ver… dime que sucede.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza y sorbió sus lágrimas.

- Es que ahora todo se ve tan hermoso… tal y como lo recuerdo de mi niñez… tú me prometiste que este lugar volvería a ser hermoso…

- Cierto, pero no creo que sea eso por lo que estás llorando. Lisa, la otra vez cuando nos fuimos tú también estabas llorando y aquello me rompió el corazón. ¡No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de abrazarte y protegerte en esos momentos! Si no tuve el valor de hacerlo entonces, déjame hacerlo ahora, por favor.

- No es nada, amor… - Lisa volvió a limpiarse el rostro. – Sólo recordaba que cuando tú me dijiste eso, sobre la historia de mi familia y todo eso, yo—yo pensé que era irónico que me estuvieras diciendo algo así, cuando yo tenía la seguridad y certeza absoluta de que—de que yo era la última de los Hayes y… que el legado familiar moriría conmigo.

Rick la miró sin atinar a decir nada. Lisa sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risita.

- Y ahora estoy aquí contigo… haciendo planes para nuestra boda… soñando con compartir el resto de mi vida contigo… con formar una familia contigo, con tener bebés… tus bebés, Rick… todo es tan diferente ahora… amor, cumpliste tu promesa… tu amor ha devuelto a este lugar la belleza de antaño.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick estaba enternecido. - ¡Ven acá, chiquita!

El piloto la tomó en brazos, acunándola contra su pecho y besándola repetidamente en la frente y el cabello. Ella sonrió y se acurrucó contra él, permitiéndose perderse en su aroma, disfrutar su calor, relajarse en su abrazo. Estuvieron así por un buen rato, hasta que Rick se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

- Es suficiente, amor… - Le dijo, limpiándole el rostro con el dorso de su mano. – Ya nada más de lágrimas ni cosas tristes¿de acuerdo? Estamos aquí para disfrutar de unos merecidos días de descanso, no para lagrimear ni moquear¿entendido?

- ¿Le está dando órdenes a su oficial superior, mayor? – Lisa sonrió.

- No, le estoy haciendo una sugerencia a mi prometida. – Él le guiñó el ojo.

- Buena respuesta, piloto.

Lisa puso sus manos en el rostro de Rick y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo de lleno en los labios. Él no opuso la más mínima resistencia. Se dejó besar y cuando se separaron, se apresuró a bajar del VF1 y ayudar a que Lisa llegara al suelo.

-

* * *

-

Cuando ambos estuvieron el tierra firme, miraron alrededor sorprendidos y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. En su anterior visita todo había estado desolado, destruido, con un cielo eternamente nublado y la lluvia que no dejaba de caer. Rick recordaba la residencia de los Hayes como un lugar frío, gris, triste y húmedo. Ahora todo parecía haber cambiado. El sol de la tarde arrancaba maravillosos destellos del agua del estanque mientras que los colores del verano formaban un paisaje digno del lienzo de un pintor: el verde oscuro de la hierba meciéndose con el suave viento del bosque, los verdes tiernos de las hojas de los árboles, los parches multicolores de las flores silvestres creciendo por doquier… el cielo profundamente azul, los sonidos de las aves escondidas entre el follaje. Las abejas y mariposas yendo de flor en flor… ¡Aquel lugar era una belleza! Hasta la vieja casona parecía más cálida y acogedora que la primera vez.

Rick miró a su alrededor y se percató de que inconscientemente Lisa había comenzado a caminar a lo largo del arroyo que venía del bosque y que desembocaba en el estanque de la finca. El piloto comenzó a seguirla sin poder dejar de admirar la belleza de todo lo que les rodeaba. Aquel era el lugar que había visto crecer a Lisa… el lugar que ella recordaba, en donde ella había pasado su infancia… no esa casa destruida en un paraje desolado que habían visto la última vez, no… ¡Ahora todo era tan diferente!

- Es casi como si fuera una alegoría de mi propia vida. – Lisa pensó. – Antes todo se veía tan gris y se sentía tan frío… antes mi corazón estaba tan desolado y herido como aquel paisaje tormentoso que vimos la última vez… ahora todo es diferente… ahora mi corazón se siente tranquilo y feliz… todo se ve tan hermoso… Rick cumplió su promesa… él me ayudó a devolverle a este lugar, y a mi corazón, la belleza y la alegría.

Lisa se había detenido en una pequeña colina justo frente a la residencia, desde donde se dominaba prácticamente toda la finca de los Hayes. El viento fresco del bosque tocó suavemente su rostro y acarició sus cabellos color miel. Ella se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja y suspiró profundamente, queriéndose llenar los pulmones de aquel aire puro y fresco… el aire de su niñez.

- _La vida sigue su curso_. – Murmuró para sí misma.

Rick sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a las palabras de Lisa. Él estaba pensando lo mismo. La vida siempre encontraba el camino… siempre volvía a surgir con más fuerza y determinación. ¡La vida era una aventura interminable, una que él estaba compartiendo con ella! El piloto miró a su prometida y notó que su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte y una pequeña sonrisa había aparecido en sus labios. Se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos fuertes para abrazarla estrechamente, escondiendo su rostro en el cabello de ella para intoxicarse con su aroma.

- ¿En qué piensas, amor? – Rick susurró en su oído.

Lisa sonrió y colocó sus manos sobre las de Rick, acariciándolas con cariño y maravillándose, como siempre, de lo fuertes que eran y lo tibias que se sentían contra su piel, aún por encima de la ropa. Se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y Rick le besó suavemente la mejilla.

- Pienso en lo diferente que todo se ve… este paisaje es casi como el que recuerdo de mi niñez, cuando mamá todavía vivía y cuando mi padre pasaba tiempo con nostras. ¡Todo es tan diferente a como era la última vez que estuvimos aquí!

- Sí… - Rick recargó su barbilla en el hombro de Lisa y contempló el paisaje a su alrededor. – Entonces todo era destrucción y muerte… pero ahora… todo parece estar resurgiendo. La vida se abrió camino y la Tierra nos está dando una segunda oportunidad. Las cosas sin duda son muy diferentes ahora.

- Lo son.

Rick notó que Lisa se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos. Él suspiró e instintivamente posó sus labios en el cuello de Lisa, en el punto preciso en donde podía sentir su vida fluyendo por su cuerpo.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa suspiró y no pudo evitar el reír, pues lo sorpresivo de aquella acción le había provocado cosquillas.

- ¿Hay algún problema, almirante Hayes? – Rick susurró sin dejar de besarle el cuello y llegando hasta su oreja.

Lisa movió un poco la cabeza y se encontró de frente con los ojos profundamente azules del piloto que la miraban con adoración y con una chispa de infantil travesura brillando en lo más profundo de ellos. Lisa sonrió suavemente y movió la cabeza.

- Me lo imaginaba…

Rick había susurrado esas palabras contra los labios de su almirante. Lisa no iba a oponer resistencia a aquel beso cargado de pasión y ternura que su piloto le estaba regalando. Se movió para quedar frente a él y poder abrazarlo estrechamente mientras le daba acceso total a su boca y sentía cómo él la abrazaba posesivamente, como si temiera perderla. La pasión que se despertaba en ellos cada vez que se besaban de esa manera era suficiente para enviarlos a la luna y hacerlos perder la razón. Rick reclamaba sus labios como si fuera la última vez que la besaría… exploraba su boca como si jamás lo hubiera hecho… la abrazaba como si ella fuera a desaparecer si la soltara.

Finalmente se separaron cuando la necesidad de tomar aire fue más poderosa que la pasión que se desbordaba entre ellos. Apenas se alejaron el uno del otro el espacio suficiente para respirar y mirarse a los ojos.

- No lo puedo creer. – Rick susurró, recargando su frente en la de ella. – Que hayamos sido tan tontos como para perdernos de esto durante tanto tiempo…

- No fuimos tontos, sólo estábamos asustados… confundidos—teníamos miedo.

Rick se estremeció al sentir el dedo de Lisa acariciándole levemente el rostro mientras con su otra mano le acariciaba el cabello de su nuca provocándole toda clase de sensaciones placenteras que le recorrían la columna vertebral y lo hacían temblar levemente y le debilitaban las piernas.

- Sí… miedo a enamorarnos… miedo a sentir amor… miedo a necesitar de alguien, a sentirnos amados y protegidos… teníamos miedo de ser felices, de disfrutar las cosas buenas de la vida.

- Tienes razón… habíamos vivido tanto tiempo a la sombra de la muerte, de la destrucción, del dolor y de la guerra que no conocíamos más… y el ser humano siempre le teme a lo desconocido.

Rick sabía que Lisa tenía razón… durante mucho tiempo él había vivido con miedo. Era un sentimiento que él había conocido demasiado bien… había vivido en la más completa soledad, sin tener un motivo, un propósito o una razón… siempre había tenido miedo… miedo de cada día que comenzaba, miedo de cada noche que caía sobre él. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió el cuerpo tibio de Lisa abrazándose al suyo, buscando su calor y protección. Él la abrazó con fuerza y recargó su mejilla en su cabello color miel, pensando que era ella y solo ella quien había venido a su vida a acabar con todos sus fantasmas, con todos sus miedos y sus temores. Con ella ya no se sentía solo ni desprotegido… ya no tenía miedo.

- Gracias Rick… gracias por traerme de vuelta a casa otra vez.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó levemente los labios de Rick mientras se permitía disfrutar de la proximidad física con la mujer que amaba. Comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente su mano por la espalda de ella, preguntándose si Lisa sabría que era él quien debería de estarle agradeciendo a ella en realidad.

- De nada. – Respondió después de unos segundos. – Yo te había prometido que algún día volveríamos… y que reconstruiríamos este lugar¿recuerdas?

- Sí… gracias por cumplir tus promesas.

- Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, almirante.

Lisa volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, sin apartar su mirada de la finca que se levantaba imponente y orgullosa frente a ellos. Rick seguía sosteniéndola en brazos, dándose el lujo de tenerla para él de esa manera… sin horarios, sin prisas, sin preocupaciones… ella era suya y él le pertenecía a ella.

- Me alegra que finalmente hayamos podido tomarnos estos días libres, Lisa. No habías tenido descanso desde…

Lo pensó por un momento… ¿Desde su cumpleaños en aquella cabaña del bosque? Aunque había sido solo un fin de semana y—no realmente un descanso, Rick pensó con una sonrisa entre pícara y arrogante.

- ¡Lisa Hayes, creo que en realidad nunca habías tenido descanso!

- No, creo que no. – Lisa se acurrucó aún más estrechamente contra su cuerpo. – Me alegra estar aquí contigo. Tú también necesitabas un descanso.

- ¡Urgentemente!

Rick se separó un poco de ella y ambos se sonrieron. Después del viaje tan largo, el piloto se sentía algo cansado y decidió que antes de ir a descargar el VF1 e instalarse en la casa, se permitiría descansar un poco debajo de un árbol cercano y disfrutar de la belleza de aquella tarde y del paisaje… y claro, de la presencia de Lisa. El piloto tomó la mano de la almirante y los dos se fueron a sentar a la sombra de un árbol, él recargado contra el tronco y ella cómodamente instalada entre sus piernas. Rick la abrazó contra su cuerpo y ambos se relajaron. La tarde era hermosa y el sol, que se sentía tibio contra su piel, comenzó a adormecerlos.

- Esto es tan diferente de la otra vez, cuando todo estaba tan frío, tan devastado… y tan lluvioso. – Lisa comentó.

- Sí, es verdad… la lluvia parecía que jamás terminaría. Pero finalmente volvió a salir el sol. ¡Es tan hermoso! – Rick guardó silencio pero sintió que Lisa sonreía. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada… - Lisa lo miró a los ojos - ¿Por qué crees que ha sucedido algo?

- Te conozco, Hayes. – Rick le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. – Sé que estás pensando en algo… o tramando algo.

- No puedo esconder nada de ti¿no es así?

- Nope… nada en lo absoluto, almirante. Entre usted y yo no existe la información clasificada. Entre nosotros sólo existe la política de transparencia de información.

- Por supuesto. Sólo estaba pensando en que la lluvia no era tan mala después de todo… al menos fue un buen pretexto para estar contigo en aquella noche lluviosa en Nueva Macross. ¿Recuerdas?

- Hmmm… el té era muy bueno.

- ¿El té? – Lisa le lanzó una mirada asesina. - ¿Eso es todo lo que recuerdas de esa noche, Hunter¿El té?

- Bueno… eso y que tú estabas algo—algo mojada. – Rick terminó al notar la mirada en los ojos de su almirante.

Lisa se rió divertida y aquello pareció invitarlo a que la abrazara juguetonamente, mientras la sacudía y acariciaba su mejilla con la de él.

- ¡Claro que recuerdo esa noche, amor! – Le habló al oído con ternura. – Recuerdo cada palabra que dijimos… recuerdo cara expresión de tu hermoso rostro… recuerdo cada latido de mi corazón mientras hablábamos… ¿Crees que me olvidaría de algo así¿Acaso crees que me olvidaría de la noche en que supe que una mujer tan hermosa, inteligente y gentil como tú estaba enamorada de mí?

- ¡Oh Rick!

- Pues señorita Hayes, resulta que la única manera de olvidarme de esa noche es precisamente recordando otra noche aún más especial… una que pasamos en una cabaña, en aquel bosque…

El piloto le guiño el ojo de una manera que hizo que Lisa se sonrojara levemente, aunque la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios hacía más que obvio el hecho que ella estaba recordando exactamente lo que él quería que recordara… y tal vez un poco más. Rick soltó una risita divertida, percatándose de lo hermosa que se veía con ese leve rubor en sus mejillas. Su rostro se había iluminado y sus ojos irradiaban amor y alegría. Él la abrazó, haciendo que ella se relajara en sus brazos y sonrió cuando sintió que ella comenzaba a acariciarle las manos, jugando distraídamente con ellas como frecuentemente lo hacía.

- Sucedieron tantas cosas desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí. A veces todavía despierto por la noche pensando que todo esto… es un sueño.

- Es un sueño, Lisa. – El piloto la besó suave y amorosamente en la mejilla. Al menos para mí ha sido un sueño… pero uno real… porque tú eres real, lo más real que hay en mi vida. Solo lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo el darme cuenta de ello.

Rick comenzó a sentir una vez más esa urgencia, esa necesidad física que sentía de ella… era un sentimiento que lo abrazaba, que le hacía hervir las entrañas… una sed inmensa que sólo ella podía apagar en él. Comenzó a besarla en la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su oreja, tratando de hacerle entender sin palabras, lo mucho que la amaba y cuanto la necesitaba en cada plano de su existencia.

- ¡Me gustas tanto, Lisa! – Le susurró vehementemente al oído. - ¡Te amo tanto!

- ¡Y yo a ti, amor!

- Cuando recuerdo esos tiempos en los que ambos estábamos tan cerca… pero nos tratábamos de mantener tan lejos… siento rabia al pensar en todo el tiempo que desperdiciamos… en toda la felicidad que dejamos pasar…

- Supongo que las cosas pasan cuando están destinadas a suceder…

- Tal vez… pero aún me pregunto qué hubiera sucedido si ambos hubiéramos sido más sinceros aquella noche lluviosa… ¿Qué tan diferentes hubieran sido las cosas?

- No lo sé…

Lisa y Rick sonrieron al recordar los eventos de aquella noche… ¡Esos recuerdos de un tiempo que ahora les parecían tan lejano!

- Recuerdo que cuando desperté en tus brazos la mañana siguiente, no sabía qué había sucedido… ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba o cómo era que había llegado hasta ahí. – Lisa recordó.

- Sí… después de tanto tiempo de peleas y discusiones, también para mí fue una sorpresa el despertar con esta preciosidad de mujer en los brazos.

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa no pudo evitar el sonrojarse otra vez.

- Ambos estábamos muy felices ese día. – El piloto le plantó un beso suave y cariñoso en la frente. – Recuerdo que desayunamos juntos, pasamos a tu casa a que te pusieras tu uniforme, nos fuimos a la base juntos… y cuando volví del patrullaje comimos juntos.

- Sí… nos pusimos de acuerdo para nuestra salida del día siguiente.

Lisa se percató de inmediato de que súbitamente el cuerpo de Rick se había tensado un poco y ella supo que aquella conversación estaba haciendo que él recordara cosas que era preferible olvidar. Él mismo lo había dicho, nada de lágrimas y nada de tristeza. Estaban ahí para descansar y para disfrutar unos merecidos días de paz y tranquilidad… un tiempo privado sólo para ellos dos. Lisa se dio media vuelta y se lanzó sobre el piloto, haciendo que lo imprevisto de la acción lo hiciera perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas sobre la hierba que se movía suavemente, acariciada por el viento tibio del verano.

Lisa cayó sobre Rick y buscó sus labios de una manera traviesamente desesperada. Aquello tomó por sorpresa al joven militar, quien sin embargo había aprendido que la dueña de aquellos ojos verdes que eran su locura y su delirio era una mujer impredecible, llena de sorpresas y aquello le encantaba. El piloto cerró los ojos y se entregó en cuerpo y alma a aquel beso en el que sus corazones parecían fundirse en sus labios.

Las manos de Rick se deslizaron por la espalda de Lisa hasta llegar a su cintura y la apretaron posesivamente contra sí, profundizando el ya de por sí intimo beso que estaban compartiendo. Él sonrió levemente cuando sintió la leve vibración de un gemido profundo y ahogado en la garganta de ella, lo que lo motivó a profundizar aún más ese beso apasionado y lleno de amor que ambos estaban compartiendo. Rick sintió que ella respondía de la misma manera, con desesperación, queriendo fundirse con él. La cabeza del piloto comenzó a dar vueltas pero él no estaba seguro si aquello era producto de la falta de oxigeno en su cerebro… o de la manera en como ella lo estaba besando.

Después de varios minutos, Lisa finalmente se separó de él lentamente, como si aquella separación fuera físicamente dolorosa para ella. Rick jadeaba, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con los de ella que le sonreían con ternura. La mano se movió lentamente para acariciar casi con devoción el cabello suave y sedoso de aquella mujer a la que adoraba.

- ¿Cuál fue el motivo de tan inesperado ataque, almirante?

- Los almirantes no necesitamos motivos. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo coquetamente y se inclinó para besarlo levemente en los labios. – Nosotros sólo damos órdenes.

- Es extraño… no recuerdo haber escuchado ninguna orden.

- Tal vez no estaba poniendo la atención debida, mayor… pero en todo caso, ahora le estoy dando una orden directa.

- ¿Y cuál orden sería esa, mi estimada almirante Hayes? – Rick sonreía divertido, acariciando el rostro de Lisa.

- Mayor… - Lisa clavó sus ojos verdes en los suyos, mirándolo profundamente con esa mirada de fuego que siempre lo hacía estremecerse. – Le ordeno que me bese… y más le vale que la orden sea cumplida correctamente, porque de lo contrario—

- ¿Me enviará al calabozo?

Rick tomó a Lisa por la cintura y la hizo rodar por la hierba varias veces, entre los gritos y las risas de la almirante, hasta que finalmente él quedó sobre ella y la inmovilizó bajo el peso de su cuerpo mientras sus labios buscaban ansiosa, casi desesperadamente los de ella para continuar con el beso que habían dejado a medias hacía unos momentos. La mano del mayor Hunter comenzó a deslizarse traviesamente por el costado de Lisa, sin poder contenerse… era difícil disimular lo mucho que él la estaba deseando en esos momentos. Él no podía explicarse el efecto que ella tenía sobre su voluntad y sobre su razón. Lisa Hayes lo enloquecía… lo hacía perder el juicio, lo llevaba a un estado de arrobamiento tan profundamente absoluto que llegaba a un punto en el que lo único que parecía existir en el universo eran ellos dos… unidos por su amor.

Cuando el piloto sintió las manos de ella acariciando su espalda y enredándose en su cabello, Rick no pudo reprimir un gemido profundo que escapó del fondo de su alma. Lisa estaba perfectamente consiente del efecto que sus caricias tenían en el muchacho. Su beso se hizo más intimo y apasionado mientras ella intensificó sus caricias y la manera en la que lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo, queriéndole mostrar sin palabras, lo mucho que lo amaba y cuando lo deseaba también ella a él.

- Lisa… - Rick comenzó a susurrar contra sus labios, apenas conteniendo la inmensa necesidad que en esos momentos tenía de ella. - ¡Lisa, te amo!

- ¡Y yo a ti, Rick!

Lisa respondió atrayéndolo una vez más contra sus labios para seguir besándolo con apasionada ternura. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer dejarse vencer en aquella batalla de amor. Era fuego contra fuego… los dos estaban poniendo en aquel beso su alma, su vida entera. Era un beso profundo y lleno de pasión, de deseo, de necesidad, de promesas, de sueños y de realidades. Era un beso de amor.

Finalmente el beso terminó y Rick escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, tratando de tomar aire y recuperar el aliento mientras ella lo acariciaba con ternura, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Rick sonrió al sentir el pulso acelerado en el cuello de ella y cómo su corazón latía fuerte y acompasadamente contra su pecho. Ella lo había disfrutado tanto como él y aquello le proporcionaba una íntima y profunda satisfacción. Después de unos momentos Rick se levantó un poco para contemplar con adoración el rostro hermoso y perfecto de Lisa mientras lo acariciaba levemente con su dedo en una caricia que se sentía como el toque de una pluma. Rick respiraba entrecortadamente y su cabello estaba pegado a su frente sudorosa. Lisa entreabrió los ojos y le sonrió con amor, mientras le apartaba el cabello de la frente.

- ¿En qué piensas, amor? – La voz de Lisa estaba cargada de ternura.

- Pienso en ti… - Rick la besó suavemente en la frente. – En lo dulce que es beber de tu aliento y lo hermoso que es escuchar el murmullo de tu respiración.

Rick la contemplaba extasiado mientras ella lo observaba con sus ojos verdes brillando profundamente, levemente humedecidos por las lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos cada vez que él la miraba de esa manera, con tanto amor y tanta ternura… con esa mirada que Lisa bien sabía que sólo le pertenecía a ella. Rick le sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el rostro con una ternura que contrastaba con la pasión que en esos momentos ardía en sus ojos profundamente azules.

- Lisa Hayes… ¿Qué me hiciste¡Te amo, Lisa¡Te adoro! Me gustas tanto… ¡Eres tan bella, tan perfecta y tan hermosa! Por dentro y por fuera…

- ¡Yo también te amo, Rick Hunter!

Lisa lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó levemente en los labios. Cuando se separaron, Rick se levantó, sin dejar de mirarla ni de sonreírle y se sentó en la hierba. Ella lo abrazó por la espalda alrededor de los hombros y recargó su barbilla en su hombro después de besarlo suavemente en la mejilla.

- Aquel día, bajo los restos del SDF1 me prometiste las estrellas, Rick… me prometiste que algún día llegaríamos juntos.

- A las estrellas juntos… a las estrellas y más allá. – Rick sonrió al recordar sus palabras.

- Así es… pero lo que nunca me dijiste fue que cumplirías esa promesa tan pronto.

Rick sonrió y ladeó un poco su rostro para mirar a Lisa a los ojos.

- ¿Crees que la he cumplido?

- Si… - Lisa le sonrió con esa sonrisa que siempre lo hacía quedarse sin aliento y que le provocaba mariposas en el estómago. – Y con creces…

Rick se puso de pie y le ofreció sus manos a Lisa para ayudarla a levantarse para luego atraerla hacia él para abrazarla estrechamente.

- Bueno, almirante Hayes, estamos aquí… tenemos una semana de absoluta libertad… somos las únicas personas en kilómetros a la redonda y no tenemos nada que hacer más que dedicarnos él uno al otro.

- Así es, capitán Hunter… - Lisa respondió, echándole los brazos al cuello. - ¿Le importaría darme un reporte del estado de esta misión?

- Hmmm… - Rick pegó su frente contra la de ella, mirándola a los ojos y comenzando a moverse lentamente casi como si estuviera bailando con ella. - ¿Por qué decírselo si puedo mostrárselo, almirante?

Lisa sonrió otra vez y el piloto pensó que una sonrisa más de esas y él no podría contenerse por más tiempo… Lisa lo provocaba, lo hacía temblar de amor, de pasión, de necesidad… lo hacía sentir ternura, cariño y una paz que jamás en su vida había experimentado antes. Ambos se perdieron el la mirada del otro y sonrieron con cariño mientras leían en los ojos del otro todas las promesas y declaraciones de amor que eran tan intimas y profundas que no alcanzaban a ser puestas en palabras, pues no había lenguaje humano que hubiera todavía inventado una manera de codificar el lenguaje de los corazones enamorados.

- Te amo, Lisa Hayes… te amo y te amaré por toda la eternidad…

Rick murmuró aquellas palabras contra los labios de Lisa. Sus ojos se cerraron y sus almas se fundieron en un beso de amor profundo y sincero mientras una magnifica luna llena aparecía majestuosamente detrás de las montañas y comenzaba a ascender lentamente en el cielo azul cobalto.

Después de unos minutos ambos se separaron y sonrieron suavemente. Rick besó suavemente la frente de Lisa y luego pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros, atrayéndola contra sí. Lisa lo abrazó alrededor de la cintura y suspiró profundamente mientras él la acunaba protectoramente contra su costado.

- ¡Es tan hermoso! – Lisa murmuró. – Estar aquí contigo, amor… ¡Hay tanto que quiero hacer y tanto que quiero contarte! Quiero mostrarte todos los lugares en los que jugaba… mis refugios… todo lo que hacía… ¡Oh Rick, te amo tanto!

El piloto sonrió, sintiéndose emocionado de pensar en todo lo que harían en esos días de descanso… aunque en realidad había tanto que querían hacer que él no creía que fueran a descansar demasiado.

- Vamos a necesitar unas vacaciones para descansar de esta escapada, amor. – Rick comentó, soltando una risita al tiempo que besaba la sien de Lisa. – Estar aquí… contigo… los dos solos… ¡Te prometo que va a ser inolvidable, preciosa!

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron y se besaron suavemente en los labios. Lisa tomó la mano del piloto y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al VF1.

- Creo que será mejor comenzar a desempacar, de otra manera jamás nos instalaremos. Además tenemos que comer algo, ya tengo hambre¿tú no?

- A decir verdad sí… aunque creo que tengo más hambre de ti que de comida.

Rick respondió juguetonamente, abrazando a Lisa por la cintura y atrayéndola contra su cuerpo.

- Todo a su tiempo, piloto. Necesitará combustible para llevar a cabo una misión de ese tipo. - Ella se rió y lo besó en la punta de la nariz.

Él respondió levantándola del piso y haciéndola girar por los aires mientras los dos reían divertidos. La puso en el suelo y la miró a los ojos con una mirada que destilaba amor.

- ¡Te amo, preciosa! Y no me canso de decírtelo.

- Y yo no me canso de escucharlo… yo también te amo, mi vida.

Los dos sonrieron y se dirigieron al VF1 que esperaba pacientemente al lado de la residencia de los Hayes. Las primeras sombras de la noche comenzaban a caer sobre la propiedad y los sonidos de los grillos comenzaban a escucharse entre las hierbas. Aquella sería una semana inolvidable, otro capítulo más que ellos añadirían a esa saga que ambos estaban escribiendo juntos: la historia del amor de un piloto y la hija de un almirante.

-

* * *

-

Lisa entró al refugio subterráneo y dejó caer su maleta en el piso mientras miraba a su alrededor. Rick se había adelantado para abrirlo y encender las luces y el sistema de ventilación y tener todo listo para cuando ella bajara. Lisa se había retrasado un poco mientras vagaba por las habitaciones del primer piso de la casa. Ahora el piloto había regresado al VF1 y ella no podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor. Hacía dos años que habían estado en ese lugar, los dos juntos… ¡Parecía que habían sido diez años! Pero a la vez sentía como si hubiera sido del día anterior. Era extraña la manera en la que el tiempo parece pasar, haciendo que eventos aislados parezcan a la vez tan cercanos y tan lejanos, dependiendo del punto de vista como se les recuerde.

Lisa miró el sofá que estaba en la habitación que hacía las veces de sala del refugio y sonrió levemente al tiempo que se sonrojaba un poco sin poder evitarlo. Muchos recuerdos comenzaron a agolparse en su memoria. Ella suspiró profundamente y pasó la mano por el respaldo del sillón.

- Es cierto que dejamos muchas cosas inconclusas en aquella ocasión… pero tenemos tiempo de rectificarlas ahora.

La almirante abrió la puerta de la habitación y sonrió al mirar las literas que se encontraban ahí adentro. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Rick volvió al refugio y dejó caer sobre el piso algunas cosas más. El ruido tan inesperado hizo que Lisa brincara alarmada, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el muchacho, quien de inmediato soltó una risa divertida y traviesa.

- ¡Esa conciencia Hayes!

- No, más bien pensaba en los fantasmas que infestan esta vieja casona.

Lisa le respondió son un brillo travieso brillándole en los ojos. Rick dejó de reírse de inmediato y caminó hacia ella, sin poder evitar el mirar por encima de su hombro.

- ¡Ya deja de estar asustándome! – El piloto se quejó.

Lisa se rió de buena gana y tomó la mano que Rick ya le había extendido, haciendo que él se acercara a ella y poniéndola alrededor de su cintura para que el piloto la abrazara, con lo cuál él no tuvo ningún problema.

- En realidad estaba pensando si tú querrías tomar la parte alta o la cama inferior de la litera. Tú elige, por mí no hay problema en quedarme con la otra cama.

- ¿QUÉ? – Rick respondió entre ofendido y alarmado. - ¿De qué estás hablando, Hayes? No venimos hasta acá de tan lejos para que ahora tú me salgas con que—

Lisa lo silenció con un beso profundo en los labios.

- ¡No seas tonto, Rick! – Le habló con amor, pero sin poder evitar el reír suavemente. - ¿Sinceramente crees que te mandaría a dormir a otra cama?

- Hmmm… - Rick la atrajo contra sí y recargó su frente en la de Lisa. – Contigo nunca puedo estar seguro de nada, traviesa. – Le besó la punta de la nariz. – Lo único que sé es que estoy muy cansado y yo no tendría inconveniente si fuéramos directamente a la cama¿sabes?

- ¡Eres terrible, Rick Hunter! – El brillo profundo en los ojos de Lisa contradecía sus palabras. – Tenemos que terminar de descargar y luego te prepararé algo de cenar… yo quiero darme un baño también.

- Eso es todo lo que había que descargar. – Rick señaló el montón de cosas apiladas cerca de la puerta.

- ¿Qué tantas cosas trajiste, amor?

- No te voy a arruinar las sorpresas, Hayes. – Rick le besó suavemente los labios. – Tú confía en mí. Traigo todo lo necesario para pasar una semana de diversión en la Residencia de los Hayes. – El piloto le guiñó el ojo. – Pero tienes razón, creo que no nos caería mal una buena cena antes de… dedicarnos a asuntos más importantes.

- Como bañarnos…

- ¡Lisa Hayes! – Rick la regañó. – No estás haciendo las cosas fáciles¿sabes?

- ¿Y se supone que debía hacerlas fáciles? – Lisa se soltó de su abrazo y caminó hacia la cocina. – Pensé que a usted le gustaban los retos, Mayor Hunter. Pensé que las cosas fáciles eran aburridas para usted.

Rick la siguió con la mirada y comenzó a reírse. Había algo en esa mujer que le fascinaba… no sabía exactamente qué era, pero no le importaba. Para él ella era una caja de sorpresas, un enigma que no tenía solución y eso lo cautivaba. Comenzó a recoger el equipaje y a ordenarlo mientras escuchaba a Lisa tarareando en la cocina. Cuando todo estuvo en su lugar, Rick se quitó la sudadera para quedar solamente en camiseta y entró a la cocina, en donde Lisa ya casi había terminado de preparar una cena ligera pero sustanciosa. El piloto se acercó a ella por la espalda y le deslizó los brazos alrededor de la cintura, atrayéndola contra sí y besándola suavemente en la mejilla.

- ¡Eres preciosa, amor!

- Tú no estás nada mal, piloto.

- Estaba pensando… - Rick había comenzado a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja, sin dejar de abrazarla. – Después de que cenemos y nos bañemos… estoy algo adolorido¿sabes?

- ¡Alguien está demasiado impaciente! – Lisa canturreó. – Amor, sé que te debo un masaje… y te prometo que te lo voy a dar. No necesitas suplicarme. – La almirante lo miró por encima del hombro y sonrió.

- En ese caso, hay que cenar de prisa… ¡Hay cosas importantes que hacer!

Lisa se rió mientras Rick se separaba de ella e iba a sacar los platos y cubiertos de la alacena y a enjuagarlos, pues tenían algo de polvo.

- ¿No es increíble? – Lisa comentaba, mientras comenzaba a servir la comida. – Hace dos años que estuvimos aquí… y las cosas son tan diferentes pero a la vez parece como si nada hubiera cambiado.

- Bueno, esos son los misterios de la vida¿no es así? Como todo parece cambiar pero el mundo sigue igual… es difícil de explicar.

- Sí, sin duda lo es.

- Me alegra estar aquí contigo. – Rick tomó asiento en la mesa y le sonrió a Lisa cuando ella le sirvió la cena. – Creo que necesitábamos regresar… yo sé que necesitaba estar aquí contigo otra vez, amor.

- Sí… - Lisa se sentó frente a él. – Yo también siento que estar aquí es correcto. Es extraño pensar que sobre este bunker está la casa de mis ancestros… la casa en donde nací, en donde crecí y en donde pasé la mayor parte de mi niñez. Era un lugar en donde me sentía segura y protegida pero a la vez… no lo sé, era demasiado grande y fría. Creo que desde esas épocas me acostumbré a ver el mundo de esa manera, como un lugar demasiado grande y frío… ahora las cosas ya no son así. – Lisa sonrió.

- No, no lo son. – Rick la tomó de la mano. – Es una hermosa casa, muy antigua y señorial pero… es cierto, es fría y oscura. Yo jamás la conocí en sus buenas épocas y aunque no dudo que fuera un lugar hermoso pues… no lo sé… siento que no me hubiera gustado vivir aquí… debió ser difícil para ti, amor. Estar siempre sola en esta mansión tan enorme.

Lisa se encogió de hombros sin dejar de comer. Rick la observó en silencio, tratando de leer sus reacciones y sus expresiones faciales. Era obvio que Lisa estaba emocionada pero a la vez nostálgica de estar ahí.

- Como dije, las cosas son diferentes ahora, Rick… por primera vez en mi vida tengo una casa a la que puedo llamar hogar. Porque para mi nuestra casa es un refugio… un sitio cálido y acogedor lleno de amor y de todo lo que jamás tuve en mi vida… esta casa es la casa de mis ancestros… la casa familiar que amo y que me trae recuerdos felices de mi infancia… pero no es mi hogar.

- Lo comprendo, porque me siento igual. –Rick asintió. – Para mí también fue difícil crecer sin un lugar en donde pudiera echar raíces… tú fuiste de internado en internado durante toda tu niñez… yo viví en una casa trailer y en carpas de circo. No era el mejor lugar para que un niño encontrara su origen o se sintiera arraigado a ningún lugar. Igual que tú, por primera vez en mi vida estoy en un lugar en donde siento que pertenezco… por primera vez en mi vida tengo un hogar.

Los ojos de los dos jóvenes se encontraron y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Siguieron comiendo en silencio por unos minutos hasta que el piloto rompió el silencio.

- Igual que tú, yo también perdí a mi madre siendo muy chico… yo tampoco supe lo que era tener una familia, una verdadera familia… por eso quiero que las cosas sean perfectas entre nosotros, amor. Cuando tengamos hijos quiero que ellos tengan lo que nosotros nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de tener: una familia.

- Rick… - Lisa sonrió, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. – Yo también deseo lo mismo… vivir una vida normal… tener una familia y darles a nuestros hijos todo lo que se merecen, incluyendo la oportunidad de crecer en el seno de una familia, teniendo a sus padres con ellos.

- ¡Y así será, amor! – Rick le aseguró. – Nuestros bebés van a ser hermosos y muy felices. Nada les faltará y además sus papás los van a adorar con toda el alma.

Rick tomó las manos de Lisa a través de la mesa y las besó con cariño.

- Mis padres te hubieran adorado, Rick Hunter. – Lisa le respondió con una sonrisa llena de ternura. – Yo sé que donde quiera que estén se sienten tranquilos y felices de saber que estoy contigo, mi vida.

- ¡Aw…! – Rick se rió y se sonrojó levemente. – Yo hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por ganarme los favores de mis suegros, preciosa… además a pesar de jamás haberlos conocido, siento que los quiero mucho a través de ti.

- Lo mismo me pasa a mi con tus padres, amor. – Lisa le respondió. – A través de ti he aprendido a conocerlos y a quererlos. Aunque no sé que hubieran pensado ellos de que su hijo estuviera con alguien como yo…

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de con alguien como tú? – Rick respondió con esa voz rebelde que Lisa adoraba. - ¡Ellos te hubieran adorado, preciosa! Mi padre me hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza y me hubiera dicho que era un maldito demonio con suerte por haber encontrado una mujer tan hermosa y buena como tú… Casi puedo escucharlo diciéndome algo como: _"¡No lo eches a perder, muchacho cabeza dura¡Tuviste suerte de que una mujer tan hermosa como ella se dignara a posar esa hermosura de ojos verdes en un mocoso como tú!"_

Lisa se rió con aquella imitación que Rick había hecho de su padre, contagiando al piloto que también comenzó a reír divertido.

- ¿Y sabes que, preciosa¡Hubiera tenido toda la razón del mundo!

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa se sonrojó un poco. – Es que yo pienso que… no lo sé… tal vez ellos esperaban una mujer diferente para ti… no sé si yo sea la mujer que tú soñabas con tener a tú lado y a veces yo—

Lisa no pudo seguir hablando porque Rick le había colocado un dedo sobre los labios y la miraba a los ojos con una mirada profunda y un tanto fastidiada. Sacudió su cabeza y suspiró frustradamente.

- Si todavía tienes dudas de mi amor y de lo que siento por ti, Lisa Hayes—

- ¡No! – Lisa se apresuró a contestar, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Rick. – Eso jamás, amor… ¡Nunca!

Rick la atrajo hacia él, obligándola a sentarse en sus piernas. Una vez que la tuvo ahí le sonrió con amor y la besó suavemente en los labios.

- Eres la mujer más hermosa, más buena y más inteligente del mundo, mi vida… si alguien debería cuestionar su valor aquí, ese debía ser yo.

- ¡No digas tonterías, Rick! – Fue el turno de ella de besarlo en los labios. – Tú eres el hombre más maravilloso y apuesto del universo.

- Bueno, eso ni siquiera yo puedo negarlo. – Sonrió el piloto arrogante.

Lisa se rió y lo golpeó juguetonamente en el hombro antes de recargar su frente en la de él y besarlo suavemente en la punta de la nariz, mientras jugueteaba con el cuello de su camiseta.

- Te amo, Rick Hunter. – Susurró suavemente. - ¡Eres mi vida entera!

- ¿Me das un besito? – Rick susurró tan suavemente como ella.

- Todos los que quieras… - Lisa respondió contra sus labios.

Comenzaron a besarse suave y profundamente, perdiéndose el uno en el otro y dejando que sus manos vagaran libremente por el cuerpo del otro, explorando, acariciando, reconociendo la propiedad absoluta que el uno tenía sobre el otro. Se dieron su tiempo para disfrutarse mutuamente y perderse en aquel sentimiento que siempre surgía en ellos cuando estaban juntos de esa manera. Pero ambos comprendían que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo por delante y que no había necesidad de apresurar las cosas.

- ¿Por qué no vas a preparar un buen baño caliente? – Rick hablaba sin dejar de besarla. – Mientras yo limpio la cocina.

- Me parece una buena idea, Mayor.

Lisa se puso de pie renuentemente, casi como si le fuera doloroso hacerlo. Rick no apartó sus labios de los de ella sino hasta que les fue físicamente imposible seguirse besando. Entreabrió los ojos y la contempló soñadoramente mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello rebelde y le besaba suavemente la frente.

- Te espero en el baño en quince minutos, piloto.

- ¡Que sean diez, almirante!

Lisa se rió de aquel comentario que sólo podía provenir de la boca del Mayor Hunter y salió de aquella habitación sin romper el contacto visual con él sino hasta que entró al baño. Rick suspiró profundamente y sonrió complacido. Enseguida se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger los platos sucios.

- O quizás sean cinco… - Pensó mientras se dirigía a toda prisa a la cocina, dispuesto a imponer un nuevo record mundial de rapidez en lavado de platos.

-

* * *

-

En la oscuridad y el silencio total de la habitación de aquel refugio no hacía falta que hubiera iluminación pues la luz que parecía emanar de los ojos de los dos jóvenes militares que reposaban tranquilamente en una de las camas era suficiente para iluminarlo todo. Lisa y Rick estaban tendidos de frente el uno al otro, con los ojos entrecerrados, adormilándose en un tibio abrazo mientras sonreían perezosamente. El mayor Hunter subía y bajaba su mano por la espalda de ella despacio, disfrutando del momento y del contacto físico mientras que ella le acariciaba el rostro con ternura, apenas tocándolo con las yemas de sus dedos.

- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? – El piloto preguntó en un susurro apenas audible. – Aquella mañana de febrero hace ya tantos años… en la Isla Macross.

- Sí… - Lisa sonrió, arrastrando aquella palabra. – Lo recuerdo bien, amor.

- ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho en ese momento! – Rick se rió. – Yo jamás hubiera creído que llegaríamos hasta aquí… juntos… y de esta manera.

Lisa asintió y se acurrucó contra él.

- Supongo que nadie pensó que algo surgiría entre nosotros… menos aún que las cosas entre tú y yo realmente funcionarían.

- ¿Y qué pensabas tú, mi vida?

- ¿Yo? Pensaba… pensaba que eras un piloto desobediente y con una boca cuyo tamaño era inversamente proporcional al tamaño de su disciplina.

- Bocón e indisciplinado¿eh? – Rick se rió. - ¡Vaya que tenías una buena opinión de mí, Hayes!

- ¿Cuál era tu opinión respecto a mí?

- Bueno… hermosa pero demasiado estricta… fascinante pero con muy poco sentido del humor… extraordinaria pero inalcanzable.

- ¿Y ahora? – Lisa preguntó con una voz llena de cariño.

- Sigo pensando que eres hermosa, fascinante y extraordinaria. – Rick la besó en la frente. – Pero ahora también sé que eres tierna y sensible, aunque te empeñes tanto en ocultar tus cualidades, amor… - La besó en los labios.

- ¡Te amo, Rick!

- Y yo a ti… y siento que me enamoro más y más de ti con cada latido de mi corazón, princesa… ¡Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo!

Lisa sonrió y lo besó suavemente en el rostro.

- ¿Cuáles son los planes para mañana, amor?

- Me gustaría salir… de día de campo… no sé, conocer los alrededores… tengo varias sorpresas¿sabes?

- Bueno, la idea suena bastante tentadora, mayor Hunter.

Rick bostezó, adormilándose con las caricias que Lisa le prodigaba. Ella lo acarició y lo besó de una manera bastante íntima. El piloto se tendió de espaldas y ella recargó su cabeza en su pecho. Ambos estaban exhaustos y necesitaban dormir y descansar.

- ¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero que me cuentes, amor! – Rick susurró en voz baja. – Sobre ti, tu vida, tu pasado… tu familia.

- Y yo quiero contártelas, amor.

- ¿Sabes? Para mí el pasado ya quedó atrás… y el presente es éste que estoy viviendo contigo en este momento.

- ¿Y el futuro?

- ¿Qué hay del futuro, princesa?

- ¿No te gustaría conocer tu futuro?

- Ya lo conozco. – Rick sonrió. – Lisa, mi futuro eres tú.

Ella sonrió con ternura y levantó el rostro para mirar al piloto al los ojos.

- Y tú eres mi todo, piloto.

Los dos sonrieron y se besaron suave pero íntimamente en los labios. Él suspiró profundamente y abrazó a Lisa estrechamente, mientras le besaba la frente y ella se acomodaba en sus brazos.

- Descansa, preciosa… mañana será un largo día… uno que pienso dedicarte a ti.

- Tú también descansa, mi cielo… ¡Te amo!

Los dos se besaron una vez más. Lisa se recostó en su pecho desnudo y cerró los ojos. Él la abrazó con cariño y cerró los ojos mientras recargaba su cabeza en el cabello color miel de la almirante. Sus ojos se cerraron y sintió su cuerpo relajarse poco a poco hasta que los dos cayeron en un sueño profundo.

-

* * *

-

La almirante Hayes y el Mayor Hunter se habían levantado temprano aquella tibia mañana de lunes, dispuestos a aprovechar el día y divertirse juntos. Habían desayunado mientras conversaban animadamente de miles de temas diferentes que iban desde la reciente misión del piloto en el Amazonas y los planes de la almirante para su misión de exploración y colonización espacial, hasta temas tan triviales como discusiones sin sentido sobre la cantidad exacta de mermelada que debía de ponerse sobre el pan tostado e incluso el grado perfecto de tostado del pan.

A Lisa le gustaba el pan ligeramente tostado y con bastante mermelada, mientras que Rick lo prefería bien tostado y con mantequilla. Ambos sabían que aquellas discusiones jamás los llevaban a nada, pero tenían que admitir que les divertía discutir y eran bastante buenos en la práctica _de tan milenario y difícil arte_, como Rick había dicho cuando Lisa le había hecho notar aquello.

Después de que desayunaron y se vistieron los dos estuvieron listos y más que preparados para iniciar con su aventura del día. Querían ir a caminar y comer en el bosque. Los dos habían pasado demasiado tiempo encerrados en los estrechos pasillos y camarotes del SDF1 durante años y ambos se consideraban personas acostumbradas a vivir al aire libre.

Era cierto que los dos habían vivido su infancia en el campo. Lisa en aquella enorme y elegante residencia rural de su familia, Rick en la modesta granja de la suya. Pero ambos habían crecido en el campo, entre las flores y los animales, disfrutando de cielos azules, noches estrelladas y el viento en sus rostros. Era por eso que ahora aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad que tenían para salir al campo. Esa era una de las muchas cosas en las que ellos coincidían y una de las muchas cosas que hacían su relación algo especial.

Lisa preparó algunos sándwiches y empacó algo de fruta y té helado en un termo mientras el Rick se hacía cargo de preparar la mochila en donde además de la comida, colocó algunos otros artículos que podrían serles útiles en su paseo por el bosque. No les tomó mucho el estar listos. Salieron del refugio riendo divertidos y se dieron unos momentos para mirar alrededor de la ahora vacía residencia Hayes, magníficamente iluminada por la suave luz de la mañana.

Rick notó que Lisa suspiró profundamente sin poder apartar su mirada de las paredes desnudas y de los techos que se habían venido abajo. Él sabía que la estructura había sufrido daños pero pensaba que no habían sido fatales y estaba seguro que aquella hermosa casona podría ser restaurada. Pero ya hablaría con Lisa respecto a aquello más tarde… ahora lo que menos quería era que ella se pusiera triste. La tomó de la mano y la condujo a la puerta de la casa. Los dos sonrieron radiantemente al ver el hermoso día que hacía allá afuera: un cielo profundamente azul, unas cuantas nubes blancas surcándolo, el sol arrancando magníficos destellos de las quietas aguas del lago, el suave sonido del arroyo y los gorjeos de las aves en los árboles. Aquello era una estampa digna de una tarjeta postal.

- ¡Que día tan hermoso! - Lisa comentó con una sonrisa.

- Sí, bueno… tú sabes, tuve que hacer uso de mi rango y de mis contactos pero… - Rick se estiró perezosamente y sus ojos brillaron con arrogancia.

- ¿Pero…? – Lisa respondió divertida.

- Bueno¿no lo ves, Hayes? Te conseguí un día perfecto… y así va a ser por el resto de la semana.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Uno se las arregla. – Él se encogió de hombros. – Así que vamos… no querrás desperdiciar lo que tu piloto te consiguió con tanto esfuerzo. ¡Yo pienso en todo, princesa! Y cuando se trata de ti, yo sólo te doy lo mejor.

- ¡Eres un arrogante! – Lisa se rió. – Pero… tienes razón.

Rick se rió también y la besó suavemente en los labios antes de tomarla de la mano. Los dos juntos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a un bosquecito cercano. Ambos querían aprovechar aquel día en la naturaleza… aquel día sin prisas ni preocupaciones… aquel día que pasarían juntos.

Mientras se internaban en el bosque, Lisa comenzó a hablarle a Rick de aquellos días tan remotos de su niñez, de todas las aventuras que había vivido en ese bosquecito que rodeaba la Residencia Hayes, de sus escondites favoritos, de los juegos que solía jugar, de las travesuras que hacía. Él la escuchaba con interés, sonriendo ante los recuerdos que ella compartía con él, sintiéndose emocionado de saber que él era la única persona del mundo con quien ella se sentía con la confianza de hablar de esos recuerdos que eran tan suyos.

- Me gustaba ir a nadar al lago cuando hacía calor. – Lisa estaba hablando. – A mi papá no le gustaba que lo hiciera porque decía que era peligroso, pero yo jamás le hice mucho caso… era refrescante y me divertía mucho.

- ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que nadaste en el lago?

- Hace mucho. – Lisa trató de recordar una fecha exacta pero no pudo. – Deje de hacer todas esas cosas cuando entré a la academia, entonces ya no tuve mucho tiempo de nada. Cuando estaba en los internados siempre regresaba aquí para las vacaciones. Las cosas cambiaron cuando ingresé a la academia… tenía doce años.

- ¡Doce años! – Rick lanzó un silbido largo. - ¿Y dónde pasabas tus vacaciones entonces?

- La mayoría de las veces me quedaba en la academia adelantando materias durante el verano. La navidad era igual… algunas veces mi papá mandaba a alguien a que me llevara a donde él estuviera asignado en esos momentos para celebrar la navidad juntos. Pasé algunas navidades en Australia y algunas en Alaska… creo que a mi papá no le gustaba volver a casa… pienso que le traía recuerdos dolorosos de mi mamá. No lo sé.

- Sí, lo comprendo. – Rick asintió. – Debe ser terrible volver al lugar en donde fuiste feliz con la mujer a la que amaste… entiendo que el almirante Hayes…

Rick se detuvo, no queriendo traer recuerdos tristes ni dolorosos a Lisa. Decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

- ¿Y qué sucedió con los caballos que tenían aquí en la finca?

- Mi papá vendió algunos… en realidad pasé años sin venir a casa así que no sé qué pasó con los demás.

- ¿Tenías algún caballo especial¿Alguno que fuera tuyo?

- A mi papá le gustaban mucho los Cuarto de Milla y tenía varios. – Lisa comenzó a recordar con una sonrisa. – También tenía un par de percherones pero esos eran caballos de tiro. En una ocasión fuimos a una subasta de caballos porque quería comprar un Pura Sangre… en esa subasta yo encontré al caballo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida… era árabe, blanco, con unos ojos grandes, dulces y vivarachos y el carácter más dulce y amigable que había visto en mi vida. Yo estaba pequeña, no tenía más de siete u ocho años.

- ¿Y qué sucedió?

- Bueno, mi papá lo compró para mí… de todas maneras no encontró el Pura Sangre que quería y a él no le gustaba volver con las manos vacías. Desde entonces ese fue mi caballo. Los árabes son muy nobles y como no son de alzada muy grande era perfecto para mí. Se llamaba Amarain… por sus ojos, parecían dos lunas.

- ¡Debió ser un caballo hermoso!

- ¡Oh, lo era! – Los ojos de Lisa brillaban al recordarlo. – Tú lo has visto, Rick… en las fotos familiares hay un par en donde estoy con él.

- Sí, ahora recuerdo. – Rick sonrió.

- ¡Mira! – Lisa se detuvo de golpe, y habló con voz emocionada mientras señalaba un caminito en el bosque. – Este sendero lleva a la cima de una pequeña colina… desde ahí se ve toda la propiedad y el lago… era uno de mis escondites favoritos.

- ¡Pues entonces vamos para allá! – Rick se acercó a ella sonriendo y se quitó la mochila que llevaba a la espalda. - ¿Ibas ahí con tu caballo?

- Sí, a veces.

- ¿Y te gustaría cabalgar hasta la cima?

- ¿Qué? – Lisa se rió, sus ojos brillándole con alegría y emoción. - ¿De qué estás hablando, Rick? No tenemos caballos a la mano.

- Eso es lo que tú crees, preciosa… toma, sostén esto.

Rick le entregó a Lisa la mochila con la comida y la ayudó a ponérsela a la espalda. Después postró una rodilla en tierra y le sonrió a Lisa. Con un movimiento de la mano le indicó que se acomodara en su espalda.

- ¡Vamos, súbete!

- Rick… - Lisa se rió. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? No creo que—

- ¡No quiero comenzar a discutir contigo, así que no digas nada y haz lo que te digo!

- Pero Rick… te puedo lastimar.

- ¡Claro que no¡Anda, ven acá!

Lisa se acercó a su piloto y le colocó las manos en los hombros. Con un movimiento rápido y que tomo a Lisa por sorpresa, Rick se puso de pie, levantándola sobre su espalda y colocando sus manos debajo del cuerpo de ella para mantenerla fija y segura en su lugar. Lisa lanzó un grito entre emocionado y sorprendido cuando Rick hizo aquel movimiento y se aferró a él, abrazándolo estrechamente alrededor de los hombros.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa gritó.

- ¿Estás bien? – Rick respondió con una risita, mientras acomodaba el peso de Lisa sobre su espalda y se aseguraba de tenerla bien segura. - ¡Allá vamos!

- ¡RICK! – Lisa volvió a gritar pero no pudo evitar el comenzar a reír.

El piloto hizo sonidos equinos y comenzó a correr por el camino que ella le había señalado. Ella no podía dejar de reír y gritar emocionada mientras él la paseaba de aquella manera. Él también reía y aunque aquello estaba resultando un poco cansado para él, no la hubiera soltado por nada del mundo. Se detuvo a tomar aire en un par de ocasiones pero pese a las protestas de ella, no la dejó bajar. Lisa supo que aquello era un caso perdido y decidió sacar partido de aquellas circunstancias. Comenzó a golpear suavemente a Rick en los costados con sus piernas, mientras le indicaba que fuera más rápido. Aquello obviamente divertía también al piloto, quien le seguía el juego a su almirante.

Después de varios minutos llegaron a las faldas de la colina que Lisa le había dicho y Rick sintió que sus fuerzas ya no daban para más. Buscó con la mirada un sitio en donde bajar a Lisa y hacia allá se dirigió: un campo lleno de flores de muchos colores. Llegó a él y se dejó caer de rodillas, haciendo que Lisa gritara. El piloto cayó sobre sus pies y manos, respirando entrecortadamente mientras Lisa, aún sobre él, se abrazaba estrechamente a su espalda y recargaba su mejilla en su hombro.

- ¡Cielo santo, Lisa! – Rick murmuraba, tratando de recuperar su respiración. – Creo que desayunaste mucho…

- ¡Rick Hunter! – Lisa protestó.

Él la miró sobre su hombro y sin poder evitarlo ambos comenzaron a reír. Lisa le lanzó un ataque, haciéndole cosquillas en los costados como venganza. El Mayor Hunter comenzó a reír incontrolablemente, dejándose caer en la cama de flores debajo de ellos, mientras trataba de librarse del ataque de la almirante Hayes.

Ella tampoco podía dejar de reír, y menos lo pudo hacer cuando Rick se las ingenió para poner sus manos en sus costados y contraatacar con furia. Ambos comenzaron a rodar entre las flores. La mochila con la comida había salido volando en la dirección opuesta. Los dos jóvenes militares reían mientras se revolcaban entre las hierbas y las flores, girando sobre ellos mismos.

Aquel juego que parecía ataque… o ataque que se había convertido en un juego, se extendió por varios minutos. Finalmente los dos se dejaron caer de espaldas en las flores, de cara al cielo, tratando de respirar y retomar su ritmo cardiaco, mientras los últimos espasmos de la risa morían en su garganta. Rick buscó la mano de Lisa y sus dedos se entrelazaron. Los dos se miraron en silencio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras jadeaban tratando de meter aire en sus pulmones.

- ¿Así tratabas al pobre de Amarain? – Rick preguntó después de unos momentos.

- No… pero él no era un caballo malo ni travieso como tú.

- Pero estoy seguro de que él tampoco tenía las ventajas que yo tengo.

- ¿Qué clase de ventajas?

- Bueno… él no podía hacer esto, por ejemplo…

Rick se dio vuelta para quedar tendido boca abajo al lado de Lisa y le pasó el brazo por debajo de sus hombros para acunarla contra su cuerpo mientras su otra mano se enredaba en sus cabellos y sus labios comenzaban a besarla ávidamente en los labios. Lisa cerró los ojos y abrazó a su piloto, acariciándole la espalda y el cabello rebelde mientras se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a aquel beso profundo y cargado de amor que él le estaba entregando.

Estuvieron besándose entre las flores y la hierba a los pies de la colina por más tiempo del que ellos mismos estuvieron conscientes. Algo extraño sucedía cuando estaban juntos: el tiempo parecía detenerse en un segundo. En el mundo exterior podían pasar varias horas, pero en ese mundo al que ellos entraban cada vez que compartían un momento de intimidad como aquel parecía que sólo habían pasado unos cuantos segundos. Era verdad lo que decían, el tiempo es relativo. Los minutos pueden ser dolorosamente eternos y las horas deliciosamente cortas cuando se está enamorado.

Después de un tiempo Rick se separó de ella y escondió su rostro en su cuello, respirando profundamente y sin poder dejar de sonreír al sentir cómo ella le acariciaba el cabello ensortijado y le besaba repetidamente la frente sudorosa.

- Me gusta estar contigo, Rick. – Lisa habló en voz baja. – Cada momento, cada segundo a tu lado es especial… es algo mágico.

- Sí, me pasa lo mismo. – Rick la besó suavemente en el lugar exacto donde su cuello se unía con su hombro. – El mundo es un lugar mágico cuando estás conmigo, princesa.

- Cuando era niña…

- ¿Sí? – Rick la animó a seguir hablando. Se había acomodado en su pecho, justo en el lugar en donde podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón.

- Yo—en realidad no quiero aburrirte con historias de mi niñez, Rick…

- ¡No seas tonta! No me aburres… todo lo que me dices es fascinante, amor. ¡Vamos, cuéntamelo!

Lisa comenzó a hablarle de su infancia, de los momentos felices que había pasado en aquel lugar, de sus años de soledad, de la tristeza de perder a una madre al verla morir… y la tristeza de ser una huérfana con un padre siempre ausente. Pero no todo eran recuerdos tristes ni dolorosos. Lisa también le platicó de sus travesuras infantiles, de sus juegos, de sus sueños, de sus anhelos… todo lo que Lisa le contaba hacía que él se sintiera maravillado y encantado con la chiquilla que ella había sido. Además eran esas vivencias las que finalmente habían terminado por forjar a la mujer que él amaba, a Lisa Hayes.

Rick reía con sus aventuras y travesuras, la consolaba cuando sus recuerdos la entristecían y en momentos en los que simplemente no sabía que decir o qué hacer, la abrazaba estrechamente para que ella comprendiera que él estaba ahí a su lado y que jamás la abandonaría.

Ya habían pasado varias horas cuando finalmente se levantaron de donde estaban y terminaron de subir hasta la cima de la colina. Rick descubrió que Lisa había tenido razón al elegir ese sitio como su escondite: la vista que se tenía desde allá arriba de la propiedad de los Hayes era magnífica. Desde aquella colina se dominaba todo el terreno de la vieja casona, el lago y el esplendido paisaje de fondo.

- ¡Que maravilla! – Rick sonrió. – Ahora entiendo por qué te gustaba venir aquí, Lisa. ¡La vista es bellísima!

- Lo es. – Lisa sonrió, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos. – No puedo creerlo… ¡Es tal y cómo lo recuerdo! Es como si nada hubiera cambiado…

- Supongo que en realidad nada ha cambiado. – Rick la abrazó por detrás, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de ella. – El mundo sigue estando aquí, a tus pies… y tú… tú sigues siendo la misma Lisa Hayes de siempre, la mujer determinada, fuerte y hermosa que siempre has sido. – La besó en la mejilla.

- ¡Adulador! – Lisa le sonrió. – Rick, tal vez tú me ves con ojos de amor pero en realidad yo soy una persona llena de defectos y de errores.

- Eres humana, esa es nuestra naturaleza… pero así tal y como eres yo me enamoré de ti. ¿Qué más puedo decir, mi vida? Creo que la perfección de un ser humano no está en no tener errores, sino en superarlos.

- Hubo un tiempo en el que tú gozaban echándome todos mis errores en cara, Rick. – Lisa intentaba bromear con él, pero el piloto se lo tomó demasiado en serio.

- Lisa… lo sé y estoy arrepentido de ello… aunque la mayoría de mis quejas eran injustificadas… pero estoy consciente de lo que hice y de por qué lo hice… tú me provocabas sentimientos que yo no entendía. Me atemorizaba estar a tu lado porque siempre has sido una mujer con mucha presencia y yo—me sentía vulnerable a tu lado. Pero más que nada, sentía cosas por ti que no podía explicar ni controlar y eso me asustaba mucho. Por eso trataba de alejarme de ti… de alejarte de mí. Siempre me comporté como un perfecto estúpido, pero siempre… siempre hubo algo entre nosotros, Lisa. ¡Siempre!

- Lo sé. – Ella se acurrucó contra su cuerpo. – A mi me pasaba lo mismo contigo, amor… tú también me asustabas… ¡Me asustabas mucho! No sabía qué hacer con lo que sentía por ti y la experiencia era demasiado atemorizante… yo siempre me sentí vulnerable a tu lado.

- ¿No es gracioso? – Rick se rió suavemente. – Ambos teníamos miedo, estábamos asustados y nos sentíamos vulnerables… pero todo eso cambió cuando nuestros verdaderos sentimientos afloraron. Ahora contigo me siento tranquilo, seguro, fortalecido. Me gusta estar a tu lado, preciosa… me gustas tú y me gusta ser el hombre que soy cuando estoy junto a ti.

- ¡Y yo te amo, Rick! Tú sabes que te adoro.

- Lo sé.

Lisa ladeó su cabeza para besar a Rick, quien correspondió a ese beso profundo y lleno de amor. Cuando se separaron él le sonrió y recogió la mochila del suelo mientras conducía a Lisa hacia la sombra de algunos árboles.

- Bien¿Qué le parece si comemos algo, almirante? No sé usted, pero yo estoy hambriento.

- ¡Yo también lo estoy!

Los dos se sentaron debajo de los árboles y comenzaron a comer en gran camaradería y comportándose juguetones y traviesos, como un par de jóvenes universitarios. Se bromearon, se rieron, se burlaron de ellos mismos, contaron chistes, recordaron anécdotas divertidas de sus amigos y de ellos mismos y terminaron por volver al tema de su niñez, aunque ahora fue Rick quien habló por horas de ese tiempo en el que él había sido un pequeño viviendo en una granja con sus padres y con Roy, su hermano adoptivo.

Después de ese paseo por la calle de la memoria, Rick se puso de pie de improvisto y sacó de la mochila una cuerda. Le dijo a Lisa que la mejor manera de digerir la comida era meciéndose en un columpio. Ella cuestionó aquella afirmación, pero admitió que lo columpios eran divertidos y que hacía mucho que no se subía a uno. El piloto construyó uno de manera rápida y precisa debajo de las ramas de un árbol fuerte. Lo probó para asegurarse de que fuera resistente y llamó a su prometida.

- ¡Ven acá, preciosa! Esto te va a gustar…

Lisa se acercó a donde el piloto la esperaba con la mano extendida. La ayudó a acomodarse en el improvisado columpio y comenzó a columpiarla lentamente al principio, pero con más fuerza después. Lisa se aferraba a la cuerda, reía, gritaba, pataleaba y gozaba aquella experiencia mientras escuchaba a Rick reír alegremente a sus espaldas. Por momentos ella se sentía como si estuviera flotando sobre el paisaje de la residencia de su familia. Se sentía libre, feliz y enamorada… ¡Muy enamorada! En varias ocasiones el piloto detuvo el columpio, sosteniendo a Lisa contra su pecho y besándola suavemente debajo de la oreja antes de volverla a impulsar por los aires.

Después de aquellos juegos, Lisa bajó del columpio y se alejó corriendo de Rick, quien enseguida entendió su juego y comenzó a perseguirla alrededor de la colina. Corrieron, se escondieron, se acecharon, se atraparon, se besaron y el juego comenzó otra vez. Fue una tarde maravillosa la que pasaron en la colina. Jugaron, corrieron, gritaron y se rieron como si fueran un par de pequeños en un día de campo. Había mucha tensión acumulada de tantas responsabilidades y tanto trabajo que tenían sobre los hombros, por lo que esa tarde ambos se dieron la oportunidad de disfrutar y reír como hacía mucho no lo hacían.

Después de varias horas de juegos y correrías los dos estaban exhaustos. Se dejaron caer sobre la hierba a los pies del enorme árbol donde Rick había improvisado el columpio y estuvieron ahí sin hablar por unos minutos. El cielo profundamente azul se había oscurecido hasta tomar un hermoso tono cobalto. Algunas nubes cruzaban a lo lejos y en el horizonte el sol comenzaba a ponerse, lanzando destellos dorados sobre la tierra y dándole al cielo hermosos tonos intensamente rojizos. Lisa se sentó sobre la hierba, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho y sonrió al contemplar aquel espectáculo tan hermoso. Rick se levantó, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con su codo y sonrió al observar lo bella que ella se veía bajo la luz del atardecer.

- ¡Eres tan hermosa, amor! Realmente perfecta… - Rick murmuró, sin poder evitar el acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Lisa con el dorso de su mano. – Esta luz resalta tus ojos de una manera increíble y tu rostro… está brillando, preciosa. ¡Tengo que tomarte una fotografía ahora mismo!

Rick rodó sobre sí mismo para alcanzar la mochila que había quedado abandonada por ahí y sacó su cámara fotográfica. Lisa se rió suavemente, sonrojándose un poco mientras Rick regresaba a ella con la cámara.

- ¡Listo! Necesito muchas fotos tuyas en todas tus poses, princesa. – Rick encendió la cámara y enfocó a Lisa. - ¡Dios santo, Hayes! Siempre tienes que exagerar¿no es así¡Mira nada más que belleza de mujer!

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió. - ¡No seas tonto!

Pero el piloto hizo caso omiso de aquel comentario pues estaba demasiado ocupado tomando fotografías de Lisa desde todos los ángulos posibles. Quería aprovechar la luz del atardecer y lo hermosa que su prometida se veía bajo esa atmósfera. Por supuesto también aprovechó para tomar varias fotografías de los dos juntos. La almirante no tuvo objeciones, le encantaba tener fotos de ellos en pareja y las que el piloto estaba tomando en esos momentos prometían ser muy especiales. Sin embargo los dos aún se sentían algo traviesos y juguetones, por lo que una sesión espontánea de caras raras siguió. Ninguno podía dejar de reír al ver las caras que el otro hacía… y rieron aún más fuerte cuando se dieron un tiempo para mirar los resultados en la pantalla de la cámara digital.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que si estas fotos caen en manos equivocadas tendrían material de sobra para chantajearnos por el resto de nuestras vidas? – Rick no podía dejar de reír.

- Cierto… ¡No puedo creer que me hagas hacer este tipo de cosas, Rick Hunter! – Lisa tampoco dejaba de reír.

El sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte y aunque aún había un poco de luz, las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer tímidamente en el cenit. Detrás de unas montañas la luna comenzaba a elevarse majestuosamente, reflejándose en el lago. Aquel era un paisaje tan hermoso que hizo que la joven pareja se quedara sin habla por unos minutos, contemplando el espectáculo que tenían ante ellos.

- ¡Es hermoso! – Lisa murmuró.

- Lo es…

Una estrella fugaz pasó frente a ellos y los dos levantaron su mirada rápidamente, captando solamente un destello de aquel momento tan efímero. Luego se miraron y sonrieron. Rick se acercó a Lisa y recargó su cabeza en su hombro, suspirando profundamente y capturando la mano de Lisa en la suya.

- Te quiero, Lisa… no sabes como me encanta estar contigo y vivir estos momentos tan especiales. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan tranquilo ni tan feliz.

- Yo también te amo, Rick. – Lisa respondió sinceramente. – Y mi vida a tu lado… es un sueño, amor. Simplemente no puedo describirla de otra manera.

- Es tan hermoso… todo esto… el paisaje, la luna… tú y yo juntos. Lisa, estaba pensando…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué te parece si mañana en la noche venimos otra vez, encendemos una fogata y hacemos una lunada? Es que es un desperdicio no aprovechar esto y bueno… además dijimos que íbamos a terminar los pendientes que tuviéramos y según recuerdo quedó pendiente una noche en el bosque aquel día de San Valentín.

- No se te olvida nada¿No es así? – Lisa se rió.

- Nope… cuando se trata de ti nada, absolutamente nada se me olvida, bonita.

Lisa sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego se acercó para besarlo suavemente en los labios mientras le susurraba que le parecía una buena idea. Rick sonrió contra sus labios y tomó aquello como una invitación para profundizar el beso, rodear los hombros de Lisa con sus brazos para luego tenderla suavemente sobre la hierba mientras seguían besándose profunda e íntimamente, disfrutando del momento y de aquella hermosa noche estival.

-

* * *

-

Aquella noche regresaron al refugio subterráneo ya bastante tarde, sintiéndose agotados pero felices. Rick arrastraba su mochila, ya incapaz de siquiera levantarla del piso. Había sido un día de muchas aventuras y travesuras y los dos se sentían felices y relajados. Tomaron un baño juntos dándose su tiempo para disfrutarlo y luego se metieron en la cama. A pesar de lo cansados que estaban aún se dieron un tiempo para acariciarse y besarse mientras hablaban en la oscuridad. Poco a poco comenzaron a adormilarse hasta que los suaves murmullos de la joven pareja se convirtieron en el sonido suave y pausado de su respiración. Se habían quedado profundamente dormidos, uno en brazos del otro.

Al día siguiente los dos se dieron el lujo de quedarse en la cama hasta tarde. Después de todo aquel viaje era para descansar y el pasar un tiempo en la cama, donde estaban, según las palabras de Rick _"cómodos, calientitos y divertidos"_, sin duda era parte del plan. Cuando finalmente se levantaron se ducharon y luego fueron a preparar un almuerzo que ya casi fue comida. Se tomaron su tiempo, cocinaron en pareja y disfrutaron haciéndolo. Después se sentaron en el pequeño comedor del refugio y comieron sin prisas.

Hablaron de la lunada que querían hacer esa noche y de los planes que tenían para los días siguientes. Finalmente acordaron que al otro día querían ir a nadar al lago y que el jueves podrían tener una cena formal en donde tendrían la conversación más importante de aquel viaje: fijar la fecha de su boda.

Después de la comida Rick le propuso a Lisa que fueran a volar en el VF1D. El día era hermoso y el piloto sabía que a Lisa le gustaba volar con él… además le hizo una propuesta que Lisa no pudo rechazar: quería que ella volara el aparato. Hacía mucho que ella no piloteaba un VF1 y la idea le pareció bastante tentadora. En cuanto ella aceptó, Rick se puso de pie de un brinco y le dijo que le diera veinte minutos para hacer una revisión de rutina en la nave. Salió corriendo del refugio aunque no sin antes besar a Lisa suavemente en los labios. Ella se rió al notar la emoción que aquello le producía al piloto. Jamás había conocido a alguien más enamorado de los cielos que Rick y aquello era una de las facetas de la personalidad del piloto que le encantaba.

Lisa limpió la cocina y salió del refugio. Iba a dirigirse a donde Rick estaba revisando el VF1D pero en cuanto estuvo en el salón principal de la antigua residencia, no pudo evitar el impulso de ir a recorrer las antiguas dependencias, los salones, las habitaciones. Todo en aquella casa le hablaba de un pasado glorioso para la familia Hayes, pero de una vida de soledad y tristeza para ella.

- Los extrañé tanto en mis años de adolescencia. – Lisa comenzó a tener un diálogo silencioso con sus padres. – ¡Los necesitaba tanto! No fue fácil crecer sola… yo tenía mucho miedo, aunque tratara de ocultarlo. Me sentía insegura y desprotegida… sabía que debía de salir adelante por mi misma porque nadie estaría ahí para apoyarme ni para guiarme. Levanté demasiadas murallas a mi alrededor… papá, mamá… ¡Me hicieron tanta falta!

Lisa había subido por la escalinata monumental de la finca y se había detenido en la parte más alta de la misma para observar la magnificencia del salón principal, aún estando en ruinas. Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos con el dorso de su mano y sonrió levemente.

- Me llamaban "_la Reina del Hielo_"¿saben? – Lisa habló en voz baja, con un dejo de amargura en su voz.- Yo trataba de hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios que escuchaba y aunque siempre traté de que no me importaran a veces… a veces la realidad me golpeaba y todo eso dolía mucho. Fueron años muy difíciles para mí… es difícil sentirse tan sola y desprotegida en un mundo hostil. Pero supongo que ustedes hicieron un buen trabajo conmigo, porque a pesar de todo salí adelante y llegué lejos… no por ser la hija del almirante Hayes, sino por ser simplemente Lisa Hayes. Padre, tú sabes que siempre me sentí muy orgullosa de ti… pero jamás quise vivir a tu sombra. Quería forjarme mi propio nombre, valer por mí misma y no por quien mi padre era. Sé que tú estabas orgulloso de mí, aunque te fuera tan difícil demostrármelo.

Lisa había llegado hasta el viejo estudio de su padre, el mismo lugar en donde años antes Rick había intentado besarla y ella le había respondido con una bofetada. Sonrió entre apenada y divertida al recordar aquello y sacudió la cabeza cuando se asomó por una de las ventanas y vio a Rick trabajando afanosamente en el VF1D.

- Él es Rick Hunter… - Lisa continuó con su conversación mental con sus padres. – Él vino a cambiar mi mundo entero. Es un buen muchacho y aunque a veces es un poco atolondrado y despistado es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo… y el más apuesto también. Lo nuestro no fue fácil en lo absoluto pero ahora estamos juntos y es todo lo que importa. Yo sé que a ustedes les agrada Rick… mamá, sé que lo hubieras querido mucho y sé que él hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por ganarse tu cariño y simpatía… y papá, tengo la certeza absoluta de que tú lo hubieras querido como si fuera tu propio hijo. Es un hombre extraordinario que me ama por quien soy, me respeta, me valora… Dios santo, quizás no está bien que yo lo diga pero… pero me adora… y yo a él. Lo amo como jamás pensé que podría amar a nadie en mi vida. Él me ha enseñado lo que es la felicidad… y vamos a casarnos muy pronto. Papá, se que estarás contento y satisfecho al saber que… bueno, que la dinastía de los Hayes no morirá conmigo. Quizás ahora el apellido cambien de Hayes a Hunter pero… tú sangre seguirá viva, padre.

- ¡Hey! – Rick gritó y sacudió la mano al percatarse de la presencia de Lisa. - ¿Qué haces allá arriba, Lisa? Te dejo sola por un minuto y te pones a vagar… ¡Te estoy esperando, preciosa!

La almirante se recargó en la ventana y le sonrió al piloto de una manera que hizo que el corazón de Rick comenzara a palpitar con alegría. Le gustaba cuando ella lo miraba de esa manera. Eran momentos como esos cuando él sabía, sin ninguna duda, que Lisa estaba profundamente enamorada de él.

- Estaré contigo en un minuto, amor. ¡Voy para allá!

Rick miró a Lisa desaparecer y sonrió para sí mismo sin dejar de limpiarse los dedos con una franela. Observó la señorial casona de los Hayes en silencio por unos segundos y sus ojos se humedecieron levemente mientras una sonrisa aparecía lentamente en sus labios.

- ¡No puedo creer que Lisa, una princesa tan hermosa con ella, se haya enamorado de alguien como yo! Alguien con una historia familiar como la suya… con un abolengo tan importante… con fortuna, con clase, con rango… alguien como ella enamorada de un piloto de circo como yo… de un granjero sin fortuna y sin apellidos pretenciosos ni nada por el estilo… creo que jamás voy a comprender qué fue lo que ella vio en mí que pensara que valía la pena…

Casi como si fuera una respuesta a sus preguntas, sintió los brazos de Lisa deslizarse alrededor de su cintura mientras ella lo abrazaba por la espalda y lo besaba en la mejilla. El piloto sonrió y se dejó consentir.

- ¿Te había dicho cuánto te amo y lo apuesto y absolutamente adorable que eres, Rick Hunter?

- No, el día de hoy no lo habías hecho, amor.

Rick la miró sobre su hombro y los dos sonrieron y se besaron levemente los labios.

- Lisa… - Preguntó Rick con una seriedad muy poco característica de él. - ¿Me amas?

- Te amo, Rick Hunter. – Lisa le respondió en el mismo tono. - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- No lo sé, yo… sólo estaba pensando… ¿Por qué me amas?

Rick la miró de frente y ella suspiró profundamente, mirándolo a los ojos. Tomó sus manos en las de ella y las besó con cariño.

- Te amo por ser tú. No necesito otra razón. Es tan simple como eso.

Una sonrisa lenta apareció en los labios de Rick. Aquella sin duda había sido la respuesta perfecta. Tomó a Lisa por la cintura y la levantó de suelo, girándola por los aires mientras los dos reían felices. Cuando la puso en el suelo y la besó en los labios, fue el turno de Lisa de preguntar la misma pregunta.

- ¿Y tú, Rick… me amas?

- No Lisa… - Él respondió, sus ojos brillando con emoción y amor. – Yo sinceramente necesito inventar una nueva palabra para describir lo que siento por ti, mi vida. Siento que esto ya no es amor… yo—te adoro, Lisa Hayes. En cuanto al por qué, bueno… no tengo respuestas. Te adoro porque eres mi vida.

Lisa sonrió enternecida y cerró los ojos cuando él le besó la frente. Enseguida la ayudó a subir al VF1D y él se apresuró a colocarse en el asiento frontal. Se abrocharon los cinturones de seguridad y Rick le dijo a Lisa que podía despegar a discreción. Ella había pensado que él le iba a soltar el VF1 en el aire, pero la idea de despegar fue demasiado tentadora para ella. Tomó los controles y en pocos segundos el gigantesco VF1 en modo Guardián se elevó sobre la propiedad de los Hayes. Cuando estuvo a una altura suficiente, Rick le indicó que era tiempo de cambiar a modalidad caza. Lisa lo hizo, mostrando una seguridad que no sentía del todo… sin duda pilotear un VF1 era muy diferente a simplemente dar órdenes de cómo hacerlo desde un cuarto de control. Rick sonreía, sabiendo exactamente qué era lo que ella estaba pensando, pero dejando que ella hiciera todas las maniobras, demostrándole con eso lo mucho que confiaba en ella… aunque listo para tomar el mando ante cualquier eventualidad.

El VF1 se transformó a su modalidad caza y la almirante Hayes aceleró el aparato, el cuál remontó su vuelo por los aires de una manera un tanto violenta que hizo que tanto Lisa como Rick gritaran pero terminaran riendo divertidos.

- ¡Eres terrible, Hayes! – Rick la regañó sin dejar de reírse. - ¡Acabo de dejar mi estómago allá abajo!

- ¿Se asusta con tan poco, mayor Hunter?

- ¡Claro que no! – Rick respondió con esa voz rebelde y retadora que ella había aprendido a adorar. - ¡Vamos, muéstrame lo que tienes, Hayes! Sinceramente no estoy impresionado.

- ¡Tú lo pediste, Hunter! No quiero escucharte lloriquear¿de acuerdo?

Rick se rió divertido mientras Lisa comenzaba a hacer toda clase de maniobras reglamentarias con el VF1, provocando una agradable sorpresa en el piloto. Él sabía que Lisa, como oficial en jefe de operaciones aéreas tácticas debía, por reglamento, conocer el funcionamiento de las naves que comandaba y haber completado un número de horas de simulador y horas de vuelo… incluso sabía que Roy Fokker había sido instructor de vuelo de Lisa por algún tiempo… pero jamás se imagino que la almirante Hayes pudiera controlar un VF1 de la manera en como lo estaba haciendo. ¡Esa mujer jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo y aquello le fascinaba!

Pasado el nerviosismo inicial, Lisa se sentía ahora bastante cómoda volando aquel aparato. Casi había olvidado lo maravilloso que se sentía tener el control en el aire y moverse con tanta libertad… en ese momento comprendió por qué Rick amaba tanto el volar. ¡Era una sensación magnifica de control absoluto y libertad total!

- ¿Qué te parece? – Rick preguntó. - ¿Todo bien, almirante Hayes?

- Todo bien, mayor Hunter… había olvidado lo maravilloso que es esto.

- Lo es… - Rick asintió con una sonrisa. – Estoy sorprendido, almirante… para serte totalmente sincero no creí que… bueno, que fueras tan buena piloteando un VF1.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Hunter? – Lisa respondió con una risita. - ¡Soy tan buena como tú! Después de todo los demás pilotos decían que yo era una especie de _"superchica", _¿no es así? Alguien que les daba más miedo que el demonio.

Rick soltó una carcajada que fue acallada por la sensación de vacío en el estómago cuando Lisa hizo una maniobra particularmente complicada, haciendo que el piloto abriera la boca y los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¡Wow! – Fue lo único que atino a comentar. – Lisa… cuando me preguntaste por qué te amo… creo que esta es una buena razón.

- Te puedo dar muchas otras razones, Hunter. – Le respondió con una voz traviesa que hizo que el piloto sintiera una descarga de adrenalina en el cuerpo.

- ¡Me encanta esta mujer! – Rick pensó y luego gritó: - ¡Llévame hasta el límite, Lisa! Quiero ver de lo que eres capaz.

- ¡Tú lo pediste, piloto!

Durante las siguientes dos horas Lisa sintió algo que hacía mucho no sentía: esa pasión por el vuelo que era tan característica de los miembros de la RDF. Recordó cuándo, siendo apenas una niña, su padre la llevaba a volar. Había ocurrido quizás unas cinco o seis veces en su vida, pero eran recuerdos que ella atesoraba en su corazón. Su padre siempre había sido un apasionado de la aviación y había volado en muchas misiones de combate durante las guerras de unificación. Lisa siempre recordaba ese fuego que brillaba en sus ojos cuando le contaba sobre sus vuelos y sus misiones aéreas. Ella había considerado unirse a la fuerza aérea pero por razones que eran bien conocidas había terminado por unirse a la rama espacial del ejército del GTU, la RDF. Pero aún entonces había buscado especializarse en un puesto que implicara tener contacto con la fuerza aérea de la RDF y había terminado por ser Jefa Aérea Certificada, lo que le había ganado el puesto como Oficial en Jefe de Operaciones Tácticas Aéreas además del de Primera Oficial del SDF1.

- ¡Aquí Mayor Richard Hunter, número de identificación 3041590235, Líder Skull a almirante Elizabeth Hayes… cambio, Delta Uno… conteste por favor!

La voz de Rick sacó a Lisa de sus remembranzas. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

- Lo escucho fuerte y claro, mayor Hunter.

- Me parece que es hora de volver, amor. Ya nos alejamos bastante de la casa y tenemos que preparar todo para nuestra lunada de la noche.

- Cierto… - Lisa asintió. – Líder Skull¿le importaría tomar el control de la nave y llevarnos a casa?

- ¿Estás segura? – Rick preguntó sobre su hombro. - ¿No quieres volar de regreso y aterrizar este pajarraco?

- Creo que ya he volado suficiente por un día… además hay algo que me gusta más que volar un VF1 y eso es el estar contigo mientras tú vuelas estos aparatos, Rick. ¡Me encanta la sensación de volar contigo!

- Bueno, en ese caso… - Rick tomó los controles. – Déjame decirte que el sentimiento es mutuo, preciosa. Volar contigo ha sido una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida. ¡Eres buena, Hayes! Sinceramente jamás dejarás de sorprenderme.

- Pero eso es bueno¿no es así? – Lisa se inclinó hacia delante para poner su mano sobre el hombro del piloto y darle un apretón cariñoso.

- ¡Oh, eso es excelente! – Rick le guiñó el ojo en el espejo retrovisor.

El vuelo de regreso no les tomó más de veinte minutos. Lisa se relajó, disfrutó del paisaje y de la conversación de Rick y agradeció al cielo por haberle enviado a ese ángel que el piloto rebelde era para ella… sin duda los ángeles a veces aparecían en donde uno menos los espera y bajo formas difíciles de reconocer, pero Rick era su ángel guardián. Él era, sin duda, el regalo más grande que la vida le hubiera dado alguna vez.

-

* * *

-

La noche de aquel día fue tan especial y emocionante como el vuelo de esa tarde lo había sido. Habían regresado a la residencia Hayes, habían preparado todo lo que necesitaban para su lunada: comida, botiquín de primeros auxilios, un par de sacos de dormir y una frazada grande. Rick había sorprendido a Lisa al sacar del equipaje que llevaba con él un telescopio que tenían en su casa, en la terraza de las pérgolas. Él pensaba en todo y sabía que no podía desaprovechar una noche hermosa en el campo en donde podrían ver las estrellas y… ¿Por qué no? Recibir sus recompensas por los nombres que tan diligentemente había estudiado y aprendido.

Salieron de la casa al atardecer, pero ya estaba completamente oscuro cuando habían llegado a la cima de la colina. Mientras Rick recogía una buena carga de leña para pasar la noche, Lisa encendió una lámpara de campamento que llevaban con ellos, acomodó la frazada bajo el cielo abierto y colocó el telescopio en un lugar estratégico. La noche era tibia y ambos decidieron observar las estrellas antes de cenar y de encender la fogata. La luna brillaba magníficamente en el firmamento y cuando se elevó lo suficiente, ya ni siquiera fue necesaria la luz de la lámpara. La luz de la luna iluminaba el campo con tonos plateados haciendo que aquel paisaje adquiriera una atmósfera casi irreal.

Durante un par de horas Lisa y Rick se entretuvieron con el telescopio, observando estrellas, cuerpos celestes e incluso el hermoso satélite natural de la Tierra que se veía magnifico aquella noche. Se turnaban para mirar por el telescopio, besándose ocasionalmente y riéndose de las ocurrencias del otro. Después de un rato y después de que Rick había recordado los nombres de todas las estrellas de una constelación especifica, Lisa lo recompensó con un beso profundo. Pero para ese entonces el piloto deseaba más… necesitaba más.

Perdiendo súbitamente su interés en la observación estelar, Rick la empujó hasta un árbol cercano, sin dejar de besarla. Lisa no opuso la menor resistencia a los deseos del piloto. Se recargó contra el tronco a sus espaldas mientras sentía cómo Rick se recargaba contra su cuerpo, buscando un contacto más íntimo y pleno e inmovilizándola con el peso de su cuerpo, mientras sus manos aprisionaban las de ella contra el tronco a sus espaldas.

- Esto es algo que he querido sacarme de mi sistema desde aquella cita interrumpida en el bosque de Macross en 14 de febrero, amor. – Rick susurraba contra sus labios. – Pero además no sabes la manera en que me alborotaste las hormonas esta tarde mientras volábamos, mi vida…

- ¿Lo hice? – Respondió inocentemente ella, mientras sentía cómo Rick comenzaba a besarla en el cuello.

- ¡Me encantas, Lisa Hayes! – La voz del piloto sonó ronca, cargada de pasión y necesidad. - ¡Te deseo tanto… te amo tanto!

Pero Lisa no iba a hacerle las cosas fáciles al piloto… eso no sería divertido. Atrapó sus labios en los suyos, entreabriéndolos para darle acceso total a su boca. Él respondió ansiosamente a aquel beso mientras que ella lo besaba de una manera tan apasionadamente íntima que literalmente hizo que Rick se sintiera mareado. Se separó de él lenta y casi dolorosamente y observó cómo él, con los ojos apenas entreabiertos, trataba de tomar aire.

- Pensé que te daba más miedo que un demonio. – Comentó ella, besándole la punta de la nariz y apartándolo de sí.

- Me gusta sufrir. – Rick respondió al verla alejarse. - ¡Hey¿A dónde crees que vas¡Regresa acá y termina lo que empezaste!

Lisa recogió un trozo de madera del suelo y lo arrojó juguetonamente hacia el piloto, quien lo atrapó en el aire. Ella le guiñó un ojo y habló en voz baja y seductora:

- Necesitamos una fogata… la noche comienza a refrescar… y a decir verdad tengo algo de hambre¿tú no?

- ¡Lisa, en serio… vas a terminar por matarme un día!

- Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte… además tú eres un experto con las fogatas. Estoy segura que querrás impresionarme y que antes de que yo termine de desempacar la cena tú ya tendrás un hermoso fuego ardiendo frente nosotros.

- ¡Fuego ardiendo! – Rick refunfuñó, pero no pudo evitar el sonreír mientras comenzaba a armar a toda prisa la fogata. - ¡Fuego es el que me quema por dentro cada vez que estoy cerca de esta mujer! Lisa, estoy en lo dicho, lo que tienes de hermosa lo tienes de malvada.

- ¡Y eso te encanta, Rick Hunter! No lo puedes negar.

Él se rió y sacudió la cabeza. A veces era físicamente doloroso estar con Lisa, sobre todo en momentos como ese… pero tenía que admitir que ella era excelente cuando de trataba de enmendar aquellas situaciones. Rick sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba al pensar en la clase de noche que pasaría con Lisa, al lado de la fogata y bajo las estrellas… sintió sus piernas débiles bajo el peso de su cuerpo y suspiró profundamente mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Su vida al lado de Lisa Hayes era una aventura interminable de esas que él no se había atrevido a soñar ni en sus sueños más ambiciosos. Lisa había convertido su vida ordinaria en una aventura extraordinaria. ¿Que por qué la amaba? La amaba porque ella sabía exactamente qué hacer para enloquecerlo… y para hacerlo sentir el hombre más feliz y afortunado del universo.

-

* * *

-

Metido en su saco de dormir y enfundado hasta la barbilla en el mismo, Rick no podía dejar de contemplar el maravilloso cielo nocturno sobre él. Había miles de estrellas brillando esa noche y la luna llena, que ya comenzaba a ponerse sobre el horizonte, completaba el paisaje nocturno. El piloto miró su reloj: eran más de las cuatro de la mañana. Sonrió cuando sintió el cuerpo tibio y suave de Lisa moverse a su lado y acurrucarse junto a él. Habían acoplado sus dos sacos de dormir individuales para formar uno tamaño matrimonial y aquello había sido una buena idea, Rick pensó. Besó la frente de Lisa, quien dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho y suspiró profundamente, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y decidía que se daría un par de horas más de sueño.

Sin embargo no pudo volver a recordar, por milésima vez en aquella noche, lo maravilloso que había sido hacer el amor con Lisa al lado de la fogata y bajo las estrellas. El paisaje era hermoso, pero no tenía duda de que las estrellas más brillantes de la noche habían sido las que había visto en los ojos profundamente verdes de ella, iluminados por el fuego de la fogata que había estado ardiendo a su lado, calentando con calor de fuego la piel desnuda de ambos mientras se amaban.

Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en los labios del piloto al recordar todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos esa noche… sí, Lisa jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo ni de maravillarlo. Era increíble la manera en la que ella parecía conocerlo, aún mejor de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo. Ella siempre sabía exactamente que hacer para volverlo loco de amor y de felicidad. Sabía cómo acariciarlo, cómo besarlo, cómo llevarlo al límite una y otra vez para luego calmarlo y volver a enloquecerlo… provocándole al final unas explosiones de placer tan intensas y poderosas que eran solo comparables, en la mente del piloto, con esas explosiones que debían ocurrir cuando dos mundos colisionaban… o cuando una supernova estallaba.

Pero si sentía todo lo que ella le hacía sentir cada vez que estaban juntos en su intimidad era simplemente por una razón: porque ella lo amaba y se lo demostraba con cada respiración y con cada latido de su corazón. Y él la amaba a ella, la adoraba y sabía que deseaba pasar la vida entera al lado de Lisa… y después, cuando ambos tuvieran que abandonar este mundo, planeaba vivir toda su eternidad al lado de esa mujer de ojos verdes y cabello color miel a la que adoraba… y aún la eternidad le parecía poca para compartirla con Lisa.

El piloto finalmente se quedó profundamente dormido, abrazando estrechamente a la mujer que era su vida entera y escuchando las brazas de la hoguera chisporrotear mientras los restos del fuego se consumían por completo.

Un par de horas después Rick abrió los ojos cuando sintió los labios tibios de Lisa posarse suavemente debajo de su barbilla. Parpadeó un par de veces y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que se había cubierto con el saco de dormir hasta la cabeza, la claridad del día se filtraba por el material del mismo. Miró a Lisa, quien le sonreía adormilada.

- ¡Buenos días, piloto! – Su voz sonó ronca y llena de sueño. - ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Hmmm… - Rick le besó la frente y se estiró perezosamente. - ¡Delicioso¿Qué hora es?

Lisa tomó la mano de Rick y miró su reloj.

- Son casi las ocho de la mañana.

- Todavía es muy temprano, Lisa… - Rick refunfuñó, acurrucándose contra ella y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

Lisa lo abrazó y estuvieron inmóviles y en silencio por varios minutos. Era casi como si hubieran vuelto a quedarse dormidos. Fue la voz de Rick la que trajo a Lisa de vuelta a la realidad.

- Cuando tu mamá murió… - Rick se detuvo y ella se preguntó si iba a terminar aquel comentario o no, pues el silencio se alargó bastante. - … ¿Qué hizo el almirante? Quiero decir… ¿Hubo otras mujeres?

- No… - Lisa negó con la cabeza, mientras acariciaba el cabello rebelde del piloto que descansaba sobre su pecho. – Mi padre siempre le guardo luto a mamá… jamás hubo nadie más. Cuando ella murió él se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su carrera militar. Yo siempre lo vi en sus ojos… jamás dejó de extrañarla… jamás dejó de amarla. Pero… ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, amor?

- No lo sé… estaba pensando en Roy… es que él siempre tuvo la idea de que había que amar a todas las mujeres¿sabes? – Rick sonrió con tristeza. – Pero yo siempre lo veía tan solo y tan… triste. Aún cuando estaba en el circo del aire con mi papá. Cuando mi mamá murió pienso que el golpe fue duro para el viejo… él también amaba a su esposa… de una manera muy poco ortodoxa tal vez, pero lo hacía. Pero cuando ella se fue, él trató de encontrar algo de consuelo en los brazos de otras mujeres¿sabes?

Rick suspiró y Lisa lo apretó aún más contra su pecho. Estuvieron en silencio por unos momentos antes de que él siguiera hablando.

- Yo no creía que las cosas funcionaran de esa manera… aún a esa edad no me parecía que fuera así como las cosas debían ser… quiero decir, mi papá jamás volvió a sonreír… creo que lo único que le daba paz y satisfacción era volar… volar a todas horas y en cada lugar. Pero también veía a Roy, siempre rodeado de chicas, siempre bromeando con ellas, recibiendo sus cariños y su amor… pero él también estaba triste… a veces los veía en la noche, alrededor de la mesa bebiendo y—no lo sé.

- ¿Qué pensabas, amor?

- Pensaba que mi papá había sido feliz con mi mamá… que un hombre sólo podía ser feliz estando con la mujer a la que en realidad amaba. Años después cuando volví a ver a Roy en la Isla Macross me di cuenta de que yo tenía razón… se veía diferente, contento, lleno de vida a pesar de la guerra… luego supe que tenía a Claudia.

Lisa sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su amiga… de su hermana mayor. Besó a Rick en la frente y se preguntó que diría Claudia si ahora pudiera verlos juntos. El piloto levantó el peso de su cuerpo de Lisa y la miró a los ojos.

- Siempre pensé que yo sería feliz el día que encontrara a _esa mujer_, a la que amaría por el resto de mi vida con un amor total y exclusivo… y tenía razón, Lisa… esa mujer eres tú.

- ¡Rick!

Lisa atrajo al piloto a ella para besarlo en los labios. Se besaron suavemente y con ternura y luego se separaron y estuvieron un largo tiempo contemplándose extasiados. Lisa acariciaba el rostro apuesto de su piloto mientras él, completamente perdido en el mar de verde esmeralda intenso de sus ojos, enredaba sus dedos en el cabello suave y sedoso de ella.

- ¿Quieres café? – Preguntó él finalmente.

- ¿Café? – Lisa se rió. - ¡Vaya, sus comentarios oportunos como siempre, mayor Hunter!

- ¡Vamos! – Rick se sentó y el aire fresco de la mañana les acarició el rostro. - ¡Es un día hermoso y quiero ir a nadar! Sobró algo de café y pan de anoche… en un momento te lo tendré caliente, amor. No hay que desaprovechar ni un momento.

Mientras hablaba Rick se había puesto su camiseta y sus pantalones de ejercicio y le había alargado su sudadera a Lisa. Ella sonrió y lo miró trabajar en la fogata y apresurarse a poner el café a calentar para después sentarse a su lado y comenzar a hurgar entre los restos de la comida de la noche anterior, tratando de rescatar algo para el desayuno.

- ¡Y de aquí directos al lago!

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Lisa se rió. – Tenemos que ir a la casa por los trajes de baño, Rick.

- ¿Trajes de baño¿Qué es eso? Lisa… estamos a mil millones de kilómetros de la civilización, solos tú y yo… ¿Realmente necesitamos trajes de baño? En realidad no hay nada que no hayamos visto antes¿cierto? – Rick le guiñó el ojo.

Lisa se rió pero no pudo evitar el sonrojarse mientras él la besaba suavemente en la sien y le acomodaba un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja. Mientras el café se calentaba, Rick y Lisa se ocuparon en recoger todo lo que tenían regado por todos lados. Luego se sentaron a disfrutar de una humeante taza de café caliente en esa hermosa mañana, mientras se dedicaban a hacer planes para aquel día que prometía ser tan maravilloso y perfecto como lo habían sido los anteriores.

-

**- C O N T I N U A R Á –**

-

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores, por eso lo dividí en dos partes. La siguiente será publicada puntualmente la próxima semana, aunque lo más seguro es que no vayan a encontrar un "_nuevo capítulo_", sino más bien la continuación aquí mismo, en éste mismo capítulo.

Y como nota adicional... aquellos que hayan leído "_Lamentación de Otoño"_ seguramente encontraron este capítulo algo familiar. Las piezas tenían que conectarse. ;)

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	25. El futuro comienza aquí

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o O o**

* * *

-

**EL FUTURO COMIENZA AQUÍ.**

**-**

Después de su improvisado desayuno, Rick retó a Lisa a una carrera hasta el lago. Ella no iba a negarse ante semejante reto, además ella conocía el lugar mejor que él y sabía que había atajos. Los dos salieron a toda prisa desde la cima de la colina y corrieron cuesta abajo sin dejar de reír ni de gritar. Aquello les estaba divirtiendo bastante, aunque en varias ocasiones estuvieron a punto de caer o resbalar, pero se repusieron de tus tropiezos, dando traspiés y riendo divertidos mientras se bromeaban mutuamente y trataban de sacar ventaja sobre su contrincante.

Finalmente el lago estuvo frente a ellos y en la recta final, las ropas del piloto comenzaron a quedar regadas a lo largo del camino mientras él se preparaba para el chapuzón que marcaría el fin de la carrera.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa gritaba, yendo a la par que él. - ¡No hagas eso, no puede ser cierto lo que dijiste de que—¡AHHHH!

Lisa lanzó un grito cuando Rick atrapó su mano y brincó al agua, haciendo que ella siguiera su trayectoria y también cayera a las cristalinas aguas del lago que, tocadas por el sol de media mañana, comenzaban a entibiarse. Sobre la superficie aparecieron bastantes burbujas, segundos después la cabeza de Lisa apareció mientras ella tomaba aire y se quitaba el cabello de los ojos. Casi simultáneamente Rick emergió del agua, riendo divertido.

- ¡Te gané! – Anunció a todo pulmón.

- ¡NO ES CIERTO! – Lisa se defendió. – Además pagarás caro por esto, Rick… ¡Me mojaste toda!

- Yo te lo advertí, Lisa. – Rick la estaba salpicando en el rostro con agua. – Si me hubieras hecho caso te hubieras quitado la ropa como yo lo hice.

- ¡Eres un exhibicionista y un pervertido! – Lisa comenzó a echarle agua al rostro también. - ¡Me da vergüenza estar aquí contigo, Rick Hunter!

- ¡Sí, cómo no! – Rick se rió. – Admítelo, Hayes… el solo pensar que tienes a tu piloto favorito desnudo en el agua hace que el corazón se te acelere… ¡Mírate, estás sonrojándote!

- ¡No es verdad!

Rick se sumergió de improviso y Lisa miró a su alrededor, tratando de localizar hacia donde se dirigía. De pronto grito y comenzó a manotear, mientras se hundía momentáneamente en el agua para reaparecer casi de inmediato. Arrojó agua por la boca y enseguida sus ojos brillaron con fuego cuando el rostro sonriente de Rick apareció frente a ella.

- ¡Hunter!

El piloto levantó su trofeo: los pantalones de ejercicio de Lisa. Ella se sonrojó profundamente y se lanzó sobre él, lo que sólo consiguió hacerlo reír aún más y alejarse rápidamente de ella, para después sumergirse y volver a toda prisa para seguir con su ataque despiadado sobre su almirante. Aquello fue una batalla campal durante varios minutos, hasta que Lisa comprendió que era una causa perdida. Cuando la cabeza del piloto volvió a emerger del agua después de varias inmersiones, Lisa lo miró provocativamente a los ojos y lentamente se deshizo de su sudadera. Los ojos de Rick se agrandaron con la sorpresa y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente a Lisa y la abrazaba por debajo del agua.

- ¿No es mejor rendirse sin pelear, preciosa¿Qué caso tiene tratar de oponerse a mis deseos? Al final tú y yo sabemos que siempre me salgo con la mía.

- ¡Eres una rata! – Lisa se rió contra sus labios. - ¿Sueles nadar desnudo en muchos lagos, Hunter?

- Nope… primera vez. ¿Y tú?

- También para mí.

Los dos comenzaron a besarse suave y traviesamente. Después de unos minutos de besos y caricias ambos se sintieron juguetones y se empezaron a perseguir, a hacerse cosquillas, a sumergirse para besarse debajo del agua, a retarse a carreras y competencias de las que realmente no salía ningún vencedor, pero que los mantuvieron felices y ocupados por horas.

Salieron del agua para descansar un rato mientras, tendidos de espalda al sol, disfrutaban del calor y del toque de sus rayos sobre su piel desnuda, mientras conversaban de mil cosas diferentes, se besaban suavemente, se contemplaban extasiados, sonriéndose con amor y acariciándose con ternura… finalmente terminaron por adormilarse al sol por espacio de una hora, disfrutando de aquel día tan maravilloso y de la alegría de estar juntos.

Después de eso volvieron a entrar al agua y pasaron un par de horas jugueteando y portándose traviesos. Después de nadar, jugar y reírse como locos durante toda la mañana, ambos se sentían exhaustos. Se dieron unos momentos para descansar en un pequeño estanque que se había formado entre unas rocas en la orilla del lago. El agua en ese lugar era un poco más fría que en el lago, pero mientras ellos se besaban y se acariciaban, no parecían sentir el descenso de la temperatura.

A Rick le gustaba el aroma de la piel de Lisa, la manera en como el agua resbalaba por su piel desnuda que olía a pinos, a flores silvestres, a bosque… sus ojos brillaban magníficamente capturando los destellos del sol sobre el agua. Su cuerpo se sentía suave y delicado mientras él lo abrazaba posesivamente contra el suyo y la besaba con pasión y con urgencia. Ella se dejaba consentir, mientras acariciaba el cuerpo fuerte y recio del piloto, trazaba sus músculos bien delineados con la punta de sus dedos y los enredaba en el cabello ensortijado de su nuca. Rick gemía contra sus labios, obviamente disfrutando de aquellas caricias.

Cuando finalmente sus cuerpos les dejaron saber que el agua de aquel pequeño estanque era demasiado fría para ellos, los dos salieron y se fueron a secar al sol. Sentados sobre la hierba, contemplaron el paisaje durante un buen tiempo. Rick se había puesto sus pantalones de ejercicio y Lisa su sudadera. Era delicioso estar en ese lugar, acariciados por la suave brisa del bosque y abrazados por los rayos tibios del sol de la tarde.

Ambos estaban exhaustos y hambrientos y cuando Lisa hizo la sugerencia de que fueran a comer algo, Rick sacudió la cabeza y sonrió traviesamente. Ella lo miró y se preguntó que traería entre manos su piloto ahora.

- Antes de que regresemos a la casa hay algo que me gustaría que hiciéramos, amor.

- ¿Qué cosa, Rick?

- Bueno… espérame aquí, no tardo.

El piloto se puso de pie y recogió su camiseta y sus zapatos tenis, se los puso y se inclinó para besar a Lisa en la frente antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la casa. Ella lo miró alejarse y sonrió al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza y suspiraba. Jamás podría adivinar qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Rick y aquello la fascinaba. Se puso de pie lentamente y miró a su alrededor, disfrutando del paisaje. Recogió sus pantalones de ejercicio y sus zapatos y se vistió, sacudiendo la cabeza entre apenada y divertida al pensar en las cosas que el piloto la hacía hacer… y las cosas que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer por él.

Sin percatarse de ello Lisa había caminado alrededor del lago, hasta llegar a un antiguo embarcadero semidestruido. No pudo evitar una momentánea expresión de tristeza que apareció en su rostro cuando recordó que ese era el lugar en donde había visto a Karl Riber por última vez el día que él se había ido a despedir de ella.

- A decir verdad fue una despedida fortuita. – Lisa pensó. – En realidad él vino con su padre y yo estaba aquí… no sé cómo hubieran podido ser las cosas de otro modo pero… Karl, siendo totalmente sinceros creo que las cosas sucedieron como debían suceder… durante mucho tiempo tu recuerdo me enveneno el alma y la sangre… pero ya no es así. Creo que de alguna manera debo de despedirme de ti para siempre. El ciclo se cerró y yo… yo estoy donde debo de estar y con quien debo de estar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se acercó a un árbol cercano al embarcadero y sus ojos fueron capturados por unas marcas en el tronco. Lisa pasó sus dedos por aquellas marcas y sonrió al recordarlas: eran sus iniciales. Ella misma las había grabado en aquel árbol poco antes de partir rumbo a la academia. No recordaba porqué lo había hecho, pero ahí seguían esas dos letras en el tronco del árbol: LH.

Estaba en eso cuando sintió la mano de Rick posarse suavemente en su hombro y sonrió al sentir sus labios besándole cariñosamente la mejilla. Ella puso su mano sobre la de él y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo.

- LH… Lisa Hayes. – Rick sonrió. - ¿Las pusiste tú?

Lisa asintió levemente con la cabeza, sin dejar de observar aquellas letras.

- Me gustaba sentarme debajo de éste árbol y observar el lago y la casa… a veces iba a remar también. Las puse antes de irme a la academia. Supongo que fue una manera de marcar mi territorio. – Lisa se rió.

Rick se movió un poco y Lisa levantó las cejas cuando vio una navaja suiza aparecer mágicamente en la mano de él mientras se acercaba al árbol y con gran precisión comenzaba a grabar sus propias iniciales en el tronco: RH. Ella no pudo evitar el sonreír. Aquello era correcto y se sentía bien. Él la miraba por sobre su hombro de vez en cuando, sonriéndole cariñosamente mientras trabajaba. No le tomó más de diez minutos el tener sus iniciales junto a las de Lisa. Dio un paso atrás para admirar su obra y ambos observaron el tronco en silencio por unos minutos.

- Se ve bien. – Lisa comentó.

- Hmmm… siento que algo les falta.

- ¿Algo como qué?

- Como esto…

Rick volvió a dar un paso al frente y entre las iniciales de ambos grabó un corazón. Lisa sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó para abrazar a Rick por la espalda mientras él trabajaba diligentemente en su obra.

- ¡Te amo tanto, Rick! No tienes idea… no puedo explicártelo ni ponerlo en palabras. – Susurró contra su espalda.

El piloto sonrió suavemente y suspiró, bastante complacido con su trabajo. Besó sus dedos y los colocó sobre el corazón antes de mirar a Lisa. Ella tomó aquella mirada como una invitación a hacer lo mismo que él había hecho. También dejó su beso sobre aquel corazón. Enseguida él la besó en medio de los ojos y los dos se sonrieron con amor.

- Yo también te amo, Lisa… y por eso traje algo que va a ser un símbolo de nuestro amor.

- ¿Y qué es?

- Esto…

Lisa miró que a los pies de Rick estaba un pequeño envoltorio… era en realidad un arbolito de apenas un metro de altura con sus raíces dentro de un recipiente especial para transporte de árboles. Ella supo enseguida que él lo había sacado de la reserva ecológica.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Lisa se inclinó para mirar al arbolito de frente y acariciar sus hojas. - ¡Es hermoso!

- Es un cedro. – Rick sonrió. – En realidad no es una especie nativa de esta región y originalmente me iban a dar un abeto pero… me dijeron que podíamos intentar con este arbolito como parte de la campaña de reforestación fuera de la zona de conservación ecológica. Así que aquí lo tienes.

- Pero… - Lisa miró a Rick con una sonrisa. - ¿Para qué?

- Pensé que sería bonito plantar un árbol juntos aquí, en la residencia Hayes… - Rick se encogió de hombros. – Regresar aquí cada año y verlo crecer y fortalecerse, como un símbolo de nuestro amor. Además los de la reserva ecológica me dijeron que el cedro significa la fortaleza del amor eterno. No sé si sea cierto o no, pero a mí me gustó la idea. ¿Qué te parece?

Lisa se puso de pie y se acercó a Rick, deslizándole los brazos por la cintura para abrazarlo estrechamente. Él correspondió a aquel abrazo poniendo sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo y acurrucándola contra su cuerpo.

- Gracias Rick. – Lisa susurró. – Gracias por todo lo que me das, por todo lo que haces por mí… y por ser el hombre más maravilloso y detallista del mundo.

Él se sonrojó levemente pero no pudo responder a eso. Simplemente sonrió e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: la besó en los labios. Cuando se separaron, él la tomó de la mano y le dijo que debían buscar un lugar en donde plantar al pequeño. Lisa eligió un lugar cercano a donde estaban en esos momentos. De esa manera, cuando el arbolito creciera, sería visible desde la casa familiar.

Los dos se arrodillaron y comenzaron a hacer el agujero en la tierra con los instrumentos de jardinería que Rick había traído consigo. Aquello les tomó un buen rato, pues la tierra estaba bastante compacta en aquel lugar. Mientras trabajaban los dos hablaban de los planes que ambos tenían para el futuro de la propiedad de los Hayes. Los dos querían restaurarla… no querían que el legado de la familia se perdiera. Además pensaban que ellos eran un nuevo comienzo para la familia, la continuación de la saga de los ahora Hunter-Hayes. Aquellos apellidos sonaban bien juntos y ambos así lo pensaban.

Cuando el agujero estuvo listo, entre los dos liberaron al arbolito de su recipiente plástico y entre los dos lo colocaron en su sitio en la tierra. Una vez que estuvo ahí, lo observaron con interés y con cariño. Rick sacó la cámara fotográfica que llevaba en el bolsillo y le guiñó el ojo a Lisa.

- Creo que es un momento histórico para la familia, amor… ¡Sonríe!

Se tomaron varias fotografías antes de finalmente comenzar a cubrir con tierra las raíces del arbolito, cosa que también hicieron en equipo. Finalmente contemplaron su obra por varios minutos, abrazados y sin dejar de sonreír. Rick miró a Lisa y ella se paró de puntitas para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

- Bien, - Habló la almirante. – El futuro empieza aquí¿no es así?

- Supongo que sí… ¿Te imaginas cuando, dentro de muchos años, estemos de pie aquí mismo, mirando a un árbol de 30 metros de altura y preguntándonos cómo es que el tiempo pasó tan rápido?

- Sí, sí lo imagino. – Lisa se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de él.

- Toda una vida a tu lado. – Rick sonrió. - ¡Lisa, me siento muy feliz¿Te imaginas lo que estaremos pensando en ese entonces¿Los recuerdos que tendremos?

- No lo sé, Rick… prefiero no adelantarme a los hechos. Prefiero vivir aquí y ahora y disfrutar cada segundo a tú lado… piloto.

Rick sonrió enternecido y se inclinó para besar a Lisa larga y profundamente en los labios. Ella correspondió aquel beso cargado de ternura y amor y cuando se separaron se sonrieron. Ella acarició su rostro y lo besó en la punta de la nariz.

Se hacía tarde y ambos estaban hambrientos y muy cansados. Dedicaron un tiempo para recoger todas las cosas que tenían en la colina y alrededor del lago. Luego volvieron a la casa dispuestos a comer una comida abundante y deliciosa… y después darse un baño tibio que ambos necesitaban urgentemente.

Rick estaba tan agotado que el prospecto de pasar el resto de la tarde descansando le pareció una buena idea… hasta que Lisa, desde la cocina, anunció que se sentía algo adolorida y que después del baño que pensaban tomar, nada le caería mejor que un buen masaje. El piloto sonrió radiantemente, sabiendo exactamente a lo que ella se refería con aquello.

- ¿Así que cumplirás con tus pendientes, no es así Hayes? – Preguntó, entrando a la cocina.

- Siempre, mayor Hunter. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo. - ¡Siempre!

Rick la contempló deslumbrado por unos segundos mientras ella se movía por la cocina, preparando la cena. Sonrió traviesamente pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, un trapo cayó sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Pero primero tendrás que ayudarme, Rick! Esos trastes sucios no se van a lavar solos¿sabes? Y yo estoy muy ocupada preparando nuestra carga de carbohidratos y proteínas.

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante!

El joven piloto se cuadró formalmente y fue una de esas extrañas ocasiones en las que obedeció las órdenes de su oficial superior sin cuestionarlas.

-

* * *

-

La música suave e invitante que provenía del salón de estar apenas y parecía llegar al baño en donde Lisa y Rick disfrutaban de su mutua compañía mientras compartían un tibio baño de burbujas en la tina. Ella, con su espalda recargada en el pecho desnudo de Rick no podía dejar de sonreír mientras sentía los labios del piloto besándola suavemente en los hombros, dándose su tiempo, probando su piel, recorriéndola con sus labios, sintiéndola… adorándola.

- Burbujas… - Lisa murmuró con voz apenas audible. – velas aromáticas… música de jazz… si no te conociera pensaría que estás tratando de seducirme, amor.

Rick sonrió contra su piel y le plantó un beso largo y profundo justo en el punto exacto donde el cuello perfecto de Lisa se unía con su hombro. Una serie de besos lentos y profundos siguieron, dejando un caminito tibio en la piel de ella entre su hombro y su oreja. Finalmente el piloto atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja en sus labios y después de hacerla suspirar de placer, le susurró al oído:

- Ya sé cuál es la razón por la que vine a este mundo, Lisa… para estar contigo.

Lisa sonrió enternecida mientras sentía cómo Rick apartaba su cabello húmedo de su espalda, para dejar al descubierto su cuello de alabastro. Su sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto de placer absoluto cuando sintió los labios de él posándose suave pero posesivamente en la piel de su nuca, provocándole con esto que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la columna y la obligara a cerrar los ojos y suspirar entrecortadamente. Las sensaciones de placer absoluto se intensificaron cuando sintió cómo Rick le comenzaba a besar la espalda, bajando por su columna lentamente mientras sus dedos le acariciaban levemente los brazos desnudos hasta atrapar sus manos en las de él.

El piloto detuvo sus besos y Lisa se acomodó un poco, para mirarlo al rostro. Él sonreía una sonrisa entre tierna y traviesa. Sus dedos se habían entrelazado y Rick levantó la mano de ella para besarla larga y ardorosamente en la piel delicada del interior de su muñeca y su antebrazo. Lisa no pudo evitar el suave gemido que escapó de lo más profundo de su pecho cuando él comenzó a besarla de esa manera. Sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a aquellos besos y a aquellas caricias. Los labios del él seguían subiendo por su brazo hasta que finalmente regresaron a su oreja y comenzaron a mordisquear su lóbulo juguetonamente, mientras Lisa cerraba los ojos y se entregaba por completo a aquellas sensaciones que le estaban provocando un volcán en erupción en el corazón.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes! – Rick susurró en su oído, provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de ella. - ¡Eres mi todo!

- ¡Oh, Rick…! – Lisa apenas pudo susurrar.

Él se movió un poco y ella ladeó la cabeza. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso profundo y muy íntimo que hizo que sus almas se encontraran y sus corazones se aceleraran sin control. De pronto y sin mayores explicaciones, Lisa dio por terminado aquel beso y lentamente se puso de pie para salir de la bañera. Rick no podía dejar de admirarla como si se tratara de una diosa. Ella le sonreía traviesamente y él no tuvo ningún reparo en pasear sus ojos por el cuerpo desnudo de ella, deleitándose con sus formas femeninas… por ese cuerpo de diosa que le pertenecía solamente a él.

Lisa se puso su bata de baño y la anudó en su cintura sin romper el contacto visual con su piloto, quien estaba totalmente embelesado observando sus movimientos. Ella le extendió la mano y sonrió suavemente, sus ojos brillando como si fueran un par de esmeraldas tocadas por el fuego. No hubo necesidad de decir palabra, Rick entendió el mensaje. Se puso de pie y lentamente salió de la bañera. Ella lo recibió con una toalla suave y esponjada y comenzó a secarlo con movimientos lentos y seductores que hicieron que Rick comenzara a sentirse totalmente perdido… mientras lo acariciaba con la toalla, Lisa jamás dejó de mirarlo directamente a los ojos ni de sonreírle de una manera que lo hacía sentir mareado. Finalmente le colocó su bata de baño sobre los hombros y Rick la anudó a la cintura con un nudo suelto.

La almirante ya había salido del baño, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada seductora llena de pasión y de promesas que hizo que el piloto terminara de enloquecer. Se apresuró a seguir a Lisa a la habitación, en donde ella lo esperaba sentada a los pies de la cama.

- Si lo que estás tratando de hacer es darme un paro cardiaco, déjame decirte que estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo… ¡Estoy a punto de tener un colapso nervioso! – Rick refunfuñó sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Lisa palmeó la cama a su lado, indicándole que se sentara junto a ella. Él no opuso la más mínima resistencia. Se sentó a su lado y desesperadamente buscó sus labios para besarla. Lisa entrecerró los ojos y acarició el rostro del muchacho mientras él luchaba inútilmente por profundizar aquel beso.

- Yo también tengo mis métodos, Rick Hunter. – Lisa murmuró contra sus labios. – Veamos si mis aceites dan el mismo resultado que tus burbujas.

- ¿Trajiste aceite? – Los ojos de Rick brillaron con deseo.

- Sí… - Lisa le sonrió. – Especial para masaje…

Sin más explicaciones se acercó a él, entreabriendo sus labios y besándolo de una manera profundamente íntima. Él cedió a su voluntad y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por resistirse cuando ella, con el peso de su cuerpo, lo obligó a recostarse de espaldas en la cama, sin dejar de besarlo, mientras comenzaba a deshacer el nudo de la bata de baño del piloto.

Cuando la bata estuvo abierta, Lisa se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle con una expresión de absoluto amor y arrobamiento en su rostro. Rick suspiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos cuando sintió cómo ella se acercaba a él una vez más y, mientras deslizaba su mano dentro de la bata abierta de él, para acariciar su pecho, comenzaba a cubrirle el rostro con besitos suaves y traviesos. Le besó la frente, los ojos, las comisuras de los labios, la barbilla, el cuello, pero jamás le permitió besarla en los labios, como el piloto tan desesperada y urgentemente lo deseaba.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick gruñó casi desesperadamente. - ¡Por favor…!

Fue el turno de la almirante de atrapar el lóbulo de la oreja del mayor en sus labios para luego susurrarle con voz suave pero provocativa que se diera la vuelta, que se acostara boca abajo para que ella pudiera darle masaje en la espalda. El piloto se despojó de su bata de baño e hizo exactamente lo que ella le pedía. Una vez que lo tuvo totalmente sometido a su voluntad, Lisa tomó el aceite y vació un poco en sus manos, frotándolas por unos segundos para calentarlo.

Rick respiraba entrecortadamente, anticipándose a aquella experiencia. Aquella sesión de masaje prometía ser bastante intensa pero íntima y llena de placer y de mucho amor. Cuando sintió las manos de Lisa posarse en su espalda, no pudo evitar el gruñido profundo que escapó de su garganta. Ella sonrió y comenzó a frotar la espalda del piloto suavemente, pero con firmeza.

El piloto cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, permitiéndose perderse en ese mundo de sensaciones que Lisa provocaba en él con el más mínimo toque de sus manos. Una serie de soniditos suaves y profundos comenzaron a escapar de su garganta mientras ella seguía trabajando en su espalda, frotándola de una manera que hacía que él gimiera profundamente de vez en vez. Sus manos eran su paraíso… y cuando comenzaron a bajar para masajear su espalda baja y sus costados, el piloto sintió como si sus entrañas comenzaran a derretirse. La sensación que ella le provocaba con sus caricias era demasiado intensa como para pretender ocultarla… mucho menos ignorarla.

- ¡Lisa…! – Rick gruñó roncamente cuando ella comenzó a frotar con firmeza sus caderas y sus manos bajaron un poco más en su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, amor? – Lisa se inclinó un poco sobre él para susurrarle al oído.

- Bien… - Él apenas pudo hablar. - ¡Lisa, eres… tan perfecta…! Amor… así, mi vida… ¡Que rico se siente!

Rick hizo unos soniditos profundos y roncos cuando las manos de Lisa bajaron por sus piernas, casi como protestando… pero de inmediato una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo y su espalda se arqueó involuntariamente cuando sintió que ella lo besaba suavemente en la parte trasera de sus rodillas, provocándole un gemido profundo que escapó directamente de su alma. Lisa le estaba masajeando las pantorrillas con firmeza, dándose su tiempo… y cuando sus manos llegaron a sus pies, Rick pensó que aquello solo podía ser el paraíso.

Él siempre había tenido cosquillas, y el que Lisa lo estuviera tocando de esa manera había provocado momentáneamente reacciones naturales en su cuerpo. Pero ahora ya estaba relajado y ronroneaba mientras Lisa le aplicaba presión a los puntos tensos que tenía en sus pies. Ella jamás lo había acariciado de una manera tan íntima como en esos momentos lo estaba haciendo pero había una verdad innegable en aquello: el nivel de confianza y la intimidad que habían alcanzado entre ellos había terminado por romper todas las barreras que alguna vez hubiesen existido. Ahora ella sabía que él le pertenecía y no mostraba reparos en demostrar esa posesión… al igual que no tenía ningún problema en entregarse a él por completo, en cuerpo y alma, sabiendo que ese piloto rebelde era el dueño exclusivo de su corazón.

Lisa colocó suavemente los pies de Rick sobre el colchón y comenzó a subir por su cuerpo, besándolo en cada palmo de su piel, acariciándolo suavemente y con amor, provocándole toda clase de sensaciones de placer y haciéndolo sentir amado y deseado. Sus labios vagaron por su espalda desnuda, dándose su tiempo, recorriendo su columna vertebral con su lengua, provocando que él arqueara la espalda y dejara escapar de golpe el aire de sus pulmones. Lisa sonreía traviesamente, sabiéndose capaz de provocar tales reacciones en su piloto. Ella volvió a subir hasta masajear con firmeza los hombros de Rick, mientras se inclinaba sobre él y le susurraba suavemente al oído:

- Date la vuelta, amor.

Lisa sintió a Rick temblar incontrolablemente mientras hacía lo que ella le había pedido. Quedó tendido de espaldas frente a ella, observándola con ojos entreabiertos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba sin control, casi como si el tomar aire le fuera doloroso. Lisa puso sus manos en el pecho de él y se inclinó para besarlo en el rostro.

- Todo está bien, mi vida. – Le susurraba mientras lo besaba con amor.

- ¡Lisa…! – Rick gemía con voz ronca. – Ya no puedo más…

- Tendrás que resistir, piloto. – Ella lo besó traviesamente en la barbilla, sin permitirle que él capturara sus labios. – Tú me pediste un masaje de cuerpo completo y no creo que hayamos terminado todavía.

- ¡Eres muy mala conmigo!

Rick protestó, pero su protesta se convirtió en un gemido profundo cuando las manos de Lisa se deslizaron por sus costados para acariciarlo en esa zona erógena que ella sabía que él tenía justo debajo de sus costillas.

- ¡Lisa…! – El piloto gimió.

Ella se había sentado en sus piernas y lo miraba con adoración destilándole en sus ojos esmeraldas. Sus manos subieron y comenzaron a acariciar su pecho suave pero firmemente, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho en ese mismo lugar hacía dos años. El piloto cerró los ojos y se abandonó completamente a las sensaciones que ella estaba produciendo en su cuerpo. Las manos de Lisa estaban obrando su magia y Rick pensó que si había un cielo, de alguna manera él se las había arreglado para entrar en él esa noche… o quizás era que Lisa era un ángel, pues solo un ángel podría llevarlo al cielo de la manera en la que ella lo estaba haciendo.

La almirante se inclinó sobre él y sus labios comenzaron a recorrerle el pecho, mientras sus manos bajaban peligrosamente por su estómago y se desviaban para recorrer sus piernas. Rick jadeaba sin control y no pudo evitar el quejido que, casi como una protesta, escapó de lo más profundo de su pecho. Sus ojos se entreabrieron y se clavaron en los de ella, que lo miraban insistentemente, queriendo memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos faciales… queriendo observar cada uno de sus gestos y sus reacciones.

Las manos de Lisa bajaron suave pero firmemente por sus piernas y Rick sintió que su corazón se aceleraba aún más, latiéndole salvajemente en el pecho de una manera casi dolorosa. Lo sentía palpitar en cada centímetro de su piel… sentía como ésta ardía en cada lugar en donde las manos o los labios de Lisa se posaban. Aquel masaje debía de haberlo relajado… al menos eso era lo que él pensaba que los masajes hacían… pero al contrario, el deseo, la necesidad y la urgencia que él sentía por Lisa en esos momentos eran más que notorios en su cuerpo.

Lisa se había sonrojado levemente y él tuvo que sonreír al notar lo hermosa que se veía con su cabello húmedo cayéndole sobre el rostro y su bata tentadoramente entreabierta mientras se inclinaba sobre él para volver a acariciarle el pecho.

- No tienes por qué sonrojarte, amor. – Rick habló en un susurro, mientras alargaba su brazo para acariciar el rostro de su prometida. - ¡Dios, eres tan hermosa!

- ¿Te gusta? – Lisa preguntó casi inocentemente, provocando que él sonriera enternecido.

- ¿No es obvio, princesa?

Lisa se rió nerviosamente y sin poder evitarlo se inclinó sobre Rick para ocultar su rostro en su cuello. El piloto se rió también y comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la bata de baño de Lisa.

- Hace dos años… - Le susurró al oído. – Cuando me diste aquel masaje… también en esa ocasión _me gustó_ mucho, amor… también esa vez _me emocionaste_ de esta manera y… admito que me asusté un poco… jamás me había sucedido y yo… bueno, Lisa… ¡Siempre me gustaste mucho! Siempre sentí esta química entre nosotros… soñaba con hacerte el amor… pero no era algo puramente físico, Lisa… yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti.

Los ojos de Lisa se habían abierto desmesuradamente al escuchar las palabras del piloto, quien la había separado un poco de sí para mirarla al rostro con ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa soñadora en los labios.

- Rick… yo—

- Así fue. – Rick gruñó, mientras tomaba las manos de Lisa y las comenzaba a dirigir sobre su pecho… y rumbo al sur.

- ¿Por eso en esa ocasión tú…?

Rick asintió y se sonrojó levemente, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

- Hay cosas que son demasiado difíciles de ocultar. – Gimió al sentir las manos de Lisa deslizarse sobre su estómago. - ¡Lisa…!

- Rick… - Ella no podía dejar de mirarlo insistentemente al rostro. – Yo… yo no sabía…

- No fue la única vez tampoco. – Rick le guiñó traviesamente el ojo. - ¡Ahora no seas floja y termina tu trabajo! – El piloto siguió guiando las manos de Lisa sobre su cuerpo.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y se sonrojó profundamente, pero una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en sus labios mientras ya por voluntad propia seguía acariciando la piel del piloto, provocando que él jadeara y suspirara pero sin romper el contacto visual con ella en ningún momento.

- ¡Lisa…! – Él gemía mientras las caricias de ella se intensificaban y se volvían más íntimas y profundas.

- Tú lo pediste, piloto. – Ella respondió en un suspiro, arrancándole un gemido de placer desde el fondo del alma a él. - ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter¡Te amo!

El cuerpo del piloto se arqueó involuntariamente de una manera casi salvaje mientras sus manos se aferraban desesperadamente a Lisa, hundiendo sus dedos en la piel suave de la espalda de ella. Con los ojos cerrados comenzó a buscar ávidamente los labios de Lisa, pero ella no le iba a dar ese gusto. Cada vez que sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, ella lo besaba en alguna otra parte del rostro provocando que el piloto se agitara aún más y que su respiración se convirtiera en una serie de jadeos desacompasados y casi dolorosos.

- ¡Lisa, por favor! – Rick suplicaba. - ¡Te amo, Lisa…¡TE AMO!

El cuerpo del él se sentía caliente debajo del de ella y la manera en como se sacudía y como tiraba de su bata de baño en un intento desesperado por despojarla de ella, le dijo a Lisa que realmente ya no podía resistir mucho más. Contagiada por su desesperación y su necesidad, Lisa atrapó ansiosamente los labios del piloto en los suyos y el gimió profundamente en su boca. Sus brazos abrazaron el cuerpo ya desnudo de Lisa reclamando la posesión absoluta de su mujer mientras que ella sentía cómo entraba en ella con un movimiento que a pesar de la tormenta de pasiones del momento, fue cuidadoso aunque no por ello menos apasionado.

- Esto… - Lisa jadeó. - … no estaba incluido en… el trato.

- ¡No discutas y bésame! – Rick gruñó contra sus labios.

El piloto rodó en la cama para quedar en control. Sentía que ya no podría resistir por mucho tiempo, pero más que su propia satisfacción, más que su necesidad y que su placer, le importaba ella. Rick hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por aguantar un poco más, pero la necesidad que tenía de ella era infinita… sin embargo Lisa no era indiferente a todo aquello. Se había aferrado al cuerpo de él, sintiendo cómo cada centímetro de su cuerpo lo deseaba… la necesidad que él sentía en esos momentos era transmitida a su propio cuerpo. La pasión de Rick era la suya propia. Él comenzó a gruñir desesperadamente, sintiéndose como nunca totalmente fuera de control y fuera de sí.

Escuchó a Lisa gemir su nombre una y otra vez y vagamente sintió cómo sus uñas se clavaban en la piel de su espalda mientras él, con un movimiento profundo liberó dentro de ella toda su esencia… todo el amor que sentía por ella en su alma, mientras su corazón se expandía hasta que parecía que hubiese ocupado su cuerpo completo, pues él lo sentía latir en cada rincón de su ser violenta e incontrolablemente. Su nombre escapó de los labios de Lisa y él la sintió sacudirse en sus brazos. La abrazó aún más estrechamente, apretándola con todas sus fuerzas contra su cuerpo de una manera tal que Lisa por un momento se vio privada del vital aire que sus pulmones necesitaban. El piloto sentía que su cuerpo seguía sacudiéndose sin control mientras el cuerpo tibio y suave de ella seguía respondiendo a él con suaves espasmos que él podía sentir en su piel… ¡Así de conectados estaban!

Rick recargó su frente en la de Lisa, sintiendo cómo el sudor resbalaba por su sien y se escurría hasta la piel de ella, mezclándose con el suyo propio. Los dos respiraban entrecortadamente, como si les fuera doloroso hacerlo, incapaces de abrir sus ojos o de controlar sus corazones que seguían latiendo sin control en sus pechos. Durante algunos segundos más sus cuerpos siguieron sacudiéndose levemente, como reflejo a esos sentimientos de paz absoluta y satisfacción total que seguían a aquella experiencia tan placenteramente intensa que ambos habían compartido.

Finalmente él buscó los labios de ella con los suyos y se besaron larga y lánguidamente por varios minutos antes de que él se recostara suavemente sobre su pecho, escuchando el sonido rítmico de su corazón, mientras ella lo acunaba en su abrazo, le acariciaba el cabello y lo besaba repetidamente en la frente sudorosa.

- Después de esto… - Rick jadeaba suavemente. – Creo que comprenderás que—no hay forma de deshacerse de mí… Lisa Hayes, yo te seguiría al fin del mundo.

- Te lo debía, amor… - Lisa respondió en el mismo tono, sin dejar de besarle la frente. – Ya he saldado mi deuda.

El piloto sonrió contra su piel desnuda mientras que, perezosamente acariciaba sus curvas femeninas con un toque suave y delicado.

- En ese caso ahora soy yo quien… está en deuda.

Lisa se rió suavemente y le contestó con voz seria y formal:

- ¡Vaya que lo estás!

Rick levantó su cabeza y miró a Lisa a los ojos. Ambos tenían una mirada adormilada pero llena de paz y de felicidad. Los dos se rieron y no pudieron aguantar las ganas de besarse, suave y largamente.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa! Eres mi vida… eres mi todo… quisiera que pudiera expresarte con palabras… todo lo que me haces sentir… todo lo que siento por ti, mi vida.

- Yo lo sé, Rick… me siento igual… sé que me amas y yo también te amo… tú lo sabes.

- Lo sé. – Rick sonrió adormiladamente contra su pecho. – Siempre lo has hecho… y siempre lo harás.

- Siempre, amor… - Lisa lo besó en la frente y sonrió. - ¡Siempre!

- Me gusta estar en ti… - La voz de Rick era apenas un susurro. – Me gusta estar contigo… me gustas… me gustas mucho… y te amo más que a mi vida… tú—eres mi vida.

En un fugaz momento de conciencia justo antes de quedarse dormida, Lisa sintió el cuerpo de Rick relajarse sobre el suyo mientras instintivamente se movía un poco y se acomodaba a su lado, sus cuerpos perfectamente bien acoplados, sus piernas entrelazadas y sus rostros tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentir su aliento en el rostro. Lisa no pudo evitar besar suavemente los labios del piloto antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, bebiendo de su aliento, mientras el sonido suave y acompasado de su respiración se sincronizaba y sus almas se dirigían en la misma dirección: la búsqueda del uno por el otro aún en el mundo de los sueños.

-

* * *

-

Cuando Rick abrió los ojos se sentía relajado y bien descansado, aunque no estaba seguro de qué hora era o cuanto tiempo había dormido. Lisa estaba tendida a su lado, de espaldas a él, con su cabello color miel contrastando con la blancura inmaculada de la ropa de cama y con su propia piel. El piloto no pudo evitar el sonreír adormiladamente y moverse un poco para abrazarla por la espalda y besarle suave y tibiamente el hombro desnudo.

La almirante hizo algunos ruiditos con su garganta pero no despertó. Él sonrió contra su piel, disfrutando de su suavidad y su calor. Acarició el cabello de Lisa, aspirando su aroma y lo hizo a un lado para tener acceso a su cuello. Le mordisqueó traviesamente la oreja y de ahí comenzó a bajar para posar sus labios en el punto exacto en donde sentía el pulso de ella en su cuello; sintió su sangre fluir acompasada y tranquilamente por debajo de su piel y no pudo evitar el acariciarla suavemente con su lengua.

Aquello provocó cosquillas en la almirante quien, aún media dormida, soltó una risita y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Rick de frente con ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa adormilada en sus labios que él encontró absolutamente adorable. Le quitó algunos mechones de cabello de la frente y le besó la punta de la nariz.

- No sabía que las almirantes tuvieran un sabor tan delicioso. – Rick murmuró con voz ronca.

- ¡Eres terrible, Hunter! – Lisa se acurrucó contra él y lo regañó con muy poca convicción y con una sonrisa en los labios. – Después de lo de anoche¿todavía tienes—?

Lisa no pudo terminar su frase, pues Rick ya había reclamado sus labios, besándola con urgencia y necesidad. Ella cerró sus ojos y puso sus manos en las mejillas del piloto, sosteniéndolo firmemente mientras se besaban.

- ¿Cuáles son los planes del día? – Lisa preguntó entre besos.

- Hmmm… no sé... ¿Qué tal quedarnos todo el día aquí practicando nuestro deporte favorito?

- Suena tentador, mayor. – Lisa sonrió contra sus labios. – Pero pensé que estarías cansado después de lo de anoche.

- ¡Nah! – Rick se rió sin dejar de besarla. – Yo podría pasar miles de noches en vela como ayer siempre que esté contigo… después de la tercera vez me sentí un poco cansado, lo admito... pero tomé mi segundo aire.

- Cierto... – Lisa también se rió. – Y el segundo aire estuvo muy bien...

Rick se movió para quedar sobre Lisa, soportando el peso de su cuerpo en sus codos mientras la miraba con ternura a los ojos, sonriéndole con cariño y acariciándole el cabello sedoso, enredándolo en sus dedos y disfrutando de la cercanía física con la mujer que amaba.

- Anoche fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida. – Rick habló con sinceridad. – Lisa, inevitablemente me has hecho adicto a ti.

- Pienso lo mismo. – Lisa lo contemplaba con adoración, acariciando su rostro.

- ¿Y sabes que día es hoy?

- Hmmm... – Lisa lo pensó un segundo. – Jueves 21 de junio del 2012.

- ¡Era una pregunta retórica, Lisa! – Rick se rió. - ¡Usted siempre tan específica, almirante!

- Yo respondo a las preguntas directas con respuestas directas, piloto.

Los dos sonrieron y Rick se acercó para besarla en los labios.

- ¡No tontita! – Rick habló cariñosamente, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con la nariz. – Hoy en la noche vamos a tener una cena muy formal... y muy romántica también... y en esa cena usted y yo, señorita Hayes, vamos a formalizar convenios y a firmar acuerdos.

- ¡Que oficial! – Lisa estaba disfrutando de aquellas caricias. - ¿Y de que clase de convenios y acuerdos estamos hablando, mayor Hunter?

- Pues... ya sabe... qué día le gustaría para celebrar una gran fiesta con todos nuestros amigos... en donde usted y yo, almirante Hayes, haremos una alianza eterna... para estar siempre juntos... en donde yo le prometeré solemnemente que seré su compañero en este camino que estamos recorriendo... a cambio de que usted prometa acompañarme a mí también... en donde le jurare que le seré fiel y que mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón serán exclusivamente suyos por el resto de la eternidad, almirante... y usted se convertirá en la señora Hunter.

Lisa contemplaba a Rick extasiada mientras él hablaba, mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole con ternura. La almirante sonrió levemente y lo atrajo para besarlo en los labios.

- La señora Hayes-Hunter.

- No... – Rick la besó. – Quizás serás la almirante Hayes-Hunter... pero vas a ser la señora Hunter a secas. ¡Eres mía, Lisa!

- ¡Posesivo y territorial como siempre, mayor!

- Con usted siempre... – Rick la besó más profundamente.

- De acuerdo. – Lisa le sonrió cuando se separaron. – Seré la señora Hunter... pero creo que comprenderás que al aceptar ser mi esposo estarás aceptando que, sin importar lo que suceda, yo siempre seré tu oficial superior... y no sólo en la base, sino ahora también en la casa.

- Siempre lo has sido, Lisa. – Rick la besó en la frente. – Y siempre lo serás.

- Buena respuesta.

Los dos comenzaron a besarse íntimamente, dándose su tiempo, gozando del momento y de aquella divina calma que los rodeaba en esos momentos. Finalmente se separaron y Rick besó a Lisa en la punta de la nariz.

- Entonces... sobre esa cena...

- Te diré que haremos... yo me encargo de la cena... – Lisa le comenzó a recorrer el pecho desnudo con la punta de su dedos. – Y tú te encargas de preparar la atmósfera perfecta para esta ocasión tan especial.

- ¡Oh! – Los ojos de Rick brillaron. – Ese es un buen acuerdo... de hecho, ya estoy teniendo algunas ideas. ¡Déjamelo a mí, Lisa! Tú asegúrate de que la comida sea buena... yo me encargaré de que la noche sea memorable.

Los dos sonrieron y se besaron levemente en los labios. Enseguida Rick se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se estiró perezosamente. Lisa lo contempló y le comenzó a acariciar la espalda, mirándolo adormilada. Él la miró sobre su hombro y sus ojos brillaron con amor.

- Aún es temprano, princesa... ¿Te sientes con fuerzas suficientes para ir a practicar algún deporte al aire libre?

- Eso depende de qué clase de deporte traigas en mente, travieso... contigo yo nunca sé de qué estás hablando.

- Admito que tengo algunas ideas. – Rick le acarició el rostro. – Pero en realidad estaba pensando que vi unas peñas bastante interesantes desde la colina... hacia el norte... y resulta que casualmente hay un par de equipos de rappel empaquetados en nuestro equipaje.

Lisa sonrió emocionada y se sentó al lado de Rick. Él le apartó el cabello del rostro y acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja, sin poder evitar el pensar en lo hermosa que ella era. Lisa le besó suavemente la mejilla y luego lo tomó de la mano para besársela con amor.

- ¡Siempre pensando en todo, amor! En realidad hace mucho que no rapeleo... aunque en la academia y durante el entrenamiento siempre me gustó mucho hacerlo.

- ¿Y te gustaría que fuéramos a rapelear?

- Me parece una buena idea.

- En ese caso vístete preciosa. Yo voy a preparar el café para desayunar.

Rick se puso de pie y se puso su pantalón de ejercicio que estaba sobre el respaldo de una silla cercana. Se inclinó sobre Lisa, le guiñó el ojo y la besó en la frente.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa!

- Y yo a ti, Rick.

El piloto salió de la habitación y Lisa suspiró profundamente. Se sentía tan perfectamente feliz esa mañana que pensó que en esos momentos no había nada en el universo que pudiera empañar aquella felicidad que embargaba su corazón. Hubo un tiempo en el que ella sólo parecía conocer el dolor y la tristeza... ahora aquellos tiempos parecían tan lejanos. Poco a poco ella comenzaba a olvidar aquellos sentimientos... poco a poco la soledad iba siendo tan sólo un recuerdo perdido en lo más profundo de su mente... solamente una distante memoria que comenzaba a desvanecerse en los aires del tiempo.

-

* * *

-

Aquel fue un día tan memorable para Lisa y Rick como lo habían sido todos los anteriores. Fueron a las peñas que Rick había visto desde la colina y las escalaron hasta el punto más alto. La escalada fue bastante intensa para ambos pues estaban un poco fuera de práctica y aunque fue divertido, por momentos llegó a ser un poco peligroso y atemorizante. Pero los dos eran tercos y no iban a permitir que el otro supiera que estaban asustados o que se sentían incapaces de llegar hasta la cima. Después de una escalada que les tomó más tiempo del que habían anticipado, Rick alcanzó la cúspide y tomó la mano de Lisa para ayudarla a subir. La vista que se tenía desde aquel lugar era impresionante y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que sus raspones y moretones bien habían valido la pena.

Descansaron por un buen rato allá arriba, contemplando el paisaje y conversando de mil cosas distintas. No perdieron la oportunidad de hacerse rabiar mutuamente mientras comentaban algunas cosas que habían sucedido durante su escalada. Rick empujaba juguetonamente a Lisa con el hombro y refunfuñaba mientras ella se reía al recordar el rostro asustado del piloto cuando iban subiendo por un tramo particularmente difícil. Él se defendió diciendo que estaba asustado por ella, no por él... y que además, en todo caso, ella había subido con más facilidad que él porque pesaba menos. Lisa respondió diciéndole que con él todo eran pretextos... y que si el problema era el peso, en ese caso debería considerar el ponerse a dieta. Rick la abrazó y comenzó a besarla, mientras le decía que no podía ponerse a dieta, pues dado su gasto diario de calorías _por ciertas actividades que estaba practicando,_ debía de mantener el tanque lleno... pero que por otro lado dichas actividades eran buenas para la salud y eran un buen ejercicio.

Lisa no podía dejar de reírse ni de acusar a Rick de ser un pervertido. Él pretendía estar ofendido, pero la risa lo delataba. Los dos se besaron, se rieron, se bromearon y finalmente decidieron que era hora de bajar de aquella peña. Los dos iban perfectamente equipados con sus arneses y cuerdas. Encontraron un buen punto de anclaje para sus cuerdas y llevaron a cabo la rutina para comenzar a descender. Revisaron su equipo y ajustaron sus arneses y se aseguraron de que los nudos fueran resistentes y seguros.

Cuando estuvieron listos, Lisa miró hacia abajo... las copas de los árboles formaban una mancha verde en las faldas de la peña. Pasó saliva, percatándose de que jamás había bajado de una altura tal, pero Rick ya la estaba mirando con una mirada arrogante y una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Demasiado para usted, almirante Hayes? Porque no hay problema, Lisa... si quieres puedo bajar, ir por el VF1 y venir a recogerte.

- ¡Muy gracioso Hunter! – Lisa levantó la barbilla e hizo una última revisión rápida de su equipo. – Yo ya estaba rapeleando en la academia cuando tú todavía volabas tus avioncitos de papel en el jardín de niños.

- ¿En serio? – Los ojos del piloto brillaban traviesamente. – Déjame adivinar, en esas épocas en donde no los dejaban salir al patio durante el recreo porque los pisaban los dinosaurios.

- ¡RICK HUNTER! – Lisa protestó.

- No te preocupes, amor. – Rick la besó en la mejilla y le guiñó el ojo. – El tiempo te sienta bien y los _clásicos_ nunca pasan de moda.

Lisa hizo un sonido indignado y se cruzó de brazos, lo que solo provocó que él se riera divertido y que fuera a abrazarla por la espalda.

- ¿Te he dicho que te ves hermosa cuando te enojas? – La besó en la mejilla. – Mi superchica... la que da más miedo que un demonio... ¿Por qué no me muestras de lo que eres capaz, preciosa?

- ¡No tengo que demostrarte nada, Hunter! – Lisa se soltó de su abrazo fingiendo indignación. – Tú bien sabes de lo que soy capaz... sin embargo te voy a dar una lección... observa con atención y aprende cómo se rapelea... quizás aprendas algo.

Rick se rió, fascinado por aquella mujer y sus respuestas. No podía negar que siempre le había divertido pelear y discutir con ella, aunque bien sabía que bajo esas circunstancias todo era un juego. Lisa estaba asegurándose su casco de seguridad y sus guantes. Se colocó sus lentes y revisó rápidamente sus mosquetones para luego mirar a Rick y apuntarle amenazadoramente con el descensor.

- ¡Te veo abajo, piloto!

Él la observó mientras comenzaba a descender con una gracia y seguridad apabullantes. Suspiró y sonrió, sintiéndose orgulloso de ella. Lisa era una mujer excepcional... no se imaginaba haciendo ese tipo de cosas con ninguna otra mujer... pero Lisa, ella siempre estaba abierta a cualquier reto, siempre aceptaba cualquier propuesta que él tuviera. Rick no podía siquiera imaginar su vida al lado de ninguna otra mujer... para él era Lisa, sólo Lisa, siempre Lisa... su amiga, su compañera, su confidente, su amante, su consejera, su cómplice, su mujer... y mucho más que sólo eso... ¡Su vida entera!

La voz de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras le preguntaba si iba a quedarse allá arriba todo el día o sí ya se había acobardado.

- Porque si quieres puedo ir por el VF1 y venir a recogerte. – Lisa repitió sus palabras.

- ¡Te estoy dando ventaja deportiva! – Rick le respondió arrogantemente, comenzando con su propio descenso. – Soy un caballero¿sabes?

- No quiero que seas un caballero, piloto... ¡Quiero que me demuestres lo que tienes!

- ¡Tú lo pediste, Lisa! – Rick comenzaba a emparejarse con ella. - ¡Tú lo pediste!

Los dos comenzaron a descender en gran camaradería, discutiendo, riendo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para descansar un poco y para observar el maravilloso paisaje que se extendía debajo de ellos. La sensación de libertad total que experimentaban era embriagante... casi tanto como esa sensación que les producía el compartir un beso suave y rápido en cada parada que hacían.

Rick traía una cámara desechable consigo y no perdió la oportunidad de tomar todas las fotografías que les fue posible. Aquellas prometían ser espectaculares y Lisa no tuvo problemas para posar para él, queriendo tener testimonio de aquella maravillosa aventura.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a tierra firme, los dos estaban felices y muy orgullosos de ellos mismos y de su compañero. Rick levantó su mano y Lisa chocó la suya con la de él, mientras los dos se reían emocionados y miraban hacia arriba del peñasco. Se felicitaron mutuamente, se tomaron algunas fotografías, recogieron su equipo y después de un beso y un abrazo los dos iniciaron el camino de regreso a casa.

Cuando llegaron al lago los dos decidieron que estaban tan agotados que era una buena idea simplemente dejarse caer en la hierba y tomar una siesta. Y así lo hicieron, de cara al cielo, sus cabezas recargadas en las cuerdas y sus manos entrelazadas entre ellos. Los dos durmieron profundamente por un par de horas, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y con sus corazones rebosando de amor, de alegría, de paz... de esos sentimientos que solo el uno podía provocar en el corazón del otro.

-

* * *

-

Cuando regresaron a la casa los dos se sentían aún algo cansados pero felices, relajados y muy emocionados. Ambos deseaban que la noche llegara pues sabían que sería una noche muy especial para ellos… y un paso adelante en su relación de pareja. Comieron algo muy ligero, sin siquiera sentarse a la mesa y enseguida Lisa se metió a la cocina para comenzar a cocinar la cena. Rick la besó en la mejilla y le dijo que iba a prepara el escenario perfecto para esa noche. Enseguida desapareció del bunker.

Lisa había pensando que cenarían ahí mismo, pero fue obvio por la misteriosa desaparición de su prometido que él tenía otras ideas. Escuchó algo de ruido cuando Rick regresó al refugio por unos minutos solo para llevarse una caja llena de artículos que seguramente necesitaba para lo que tenía en mente. Después Lisa no volvió a saber nada de él por un tiempo lo suficientemente largo como para permitirle cocinar sin interrupciones.

Anticipando esa cena especial habían llevado ingredientes para prepara una comida deliciosa y elegante y Lisa supo como estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Ya tenía en mente lo que iba a preparar y así lo hizo. Si estaban en la residencia de los Hayes, Lisa decidió que lo más apropiado era preparar algunas recetas de familia.

El menú consistía en una entrada de crepas de queso, posteriormente una sopa de hongos tradicional de las cenas en la casa familiar. El plato fuerte consistía en pechugas de pollo en salsa de almendras, que había sido toda una especialidad de su mamá, acompañado de una guarnición de ensalada verde y verduras a la mantequilla y de postre un mousse de chocolate y strudel de manzana.

Lisa había sido bastante previsora e iba preparada, por lo que en realidad no le tomó demasiado tiempo el tener lista la cena. También se había asegurado de tener suficiente agua mineral, aunque sabía que Rick, contrariamente a sus costumbres, había llevado con el un licor suave de frutas.

Un par de horas más tarde Lisa salió de la cocina, con el rostro manchado con harina y limpiándose las manos en su delantal justo cuando Rick iba entrando al bunker totalmente cubierto de polvo. Los dos se detuvieron de golpe cuando se toparon de frente, se miraron en silencio por un segundo y comenzaron a reírse.

- ¿De qué pastel te escapaste, Hayes? – Rick le preguntó, mientras cariñosamente le limpiaba la mejilla con su dedo pulgar.

- ¡No digas nada, Hunter! – Lisa se rió. – Parece que tú estuviste jugando con los ratones.

Los dos volvieron a reírse y después se miraron a los ojos sonriendo.

- Todo listo en mi sector, almirante. – Rick le informó.

- Misión cumplida en el mío, mayor.

- Se nota… - Rick miró hacia la cocina. - ¡Huele delicioso!

- Bien… pues voy a darme un baño y espero que no—

Lisa se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Rick cerrarse en torno a su muñeca para evitar que se alejara. Lo miró a los ojos y en le sonrió entre travieso y enternecido.

- ¿Necesitas que alguien te frote la espalda, princesa?

Lisa sonrió y se acercó a Rick para pararse de puntitas y besarlo en la nariz. La sonrisa de él se hizo más amplia y brillante. Se notaba que estaba feliz. Sin embargo la manera en la que los ojos de ella resplandecían le dejaba saber al piloto que ella estaba tan feliz como él… ¡Y se veía preciosa con ese pañuelo amarillo que se había puesto en la cabeza para mantener el cabello fuera de su rostro!

Ella no respondió… al menos no con palabras. Tomó a su piloto de la mano y lentamente comenzó a guiarlo al baño, clavando sus ojos profundamente verdes en los de él y sonriéndole de una manera que hizo que Rick sintiera sus piernas debilitarse bajo su peso.

-

* * *

-

Después del baño que habían tomado juntos, Rick había desaparecido del bunker una vez más, apenas había tenido puestos sus pantalones de vestir y un suéter. Lisa se había encogido de hombros y había seguido arreglándose para la cena. Para esa ocasión había elegido un vestido corto, color verde botella de terciopelo que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y los hacía parecer de un tono más oscuro y misterioso. Su cabello color miel contrastaba con el color de su ropa, provocando un efecto que seguramente iba a tener repercusiones en la salud mental del Mayor Hunter. Se colocó alrededor del cuello la delicada cadena con la esmeralda que Rick le había dado para su cumpleaños y se aplicó un suave brillo labial. Se miró al espejo y decidió que en realidad no se veía nada mal… sonrió seductoramente y se sacudió el cabello para darle una apariencia casual sin perder su elegancia tan característica.

Cuando Rick volvió al bunker y la miró, de pie en el recibidor esperando por él, sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba por un segundo para luego acelerarse de cero a mil en una fracción de segundo. Sus ojos se agrandaron y levantó sus cejas. Sentía mariposas en el estómago.

- ¡Wow! – Murmuró con voz apenas audible. – Lisa… te ves… ¡Preciosa!

- Tú te ves muy apuesto, amor. – Lisa tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y lo observó de la cabeza a los pies de una manera que hizo que él se sonrojara levemente. - ¿A dónde fuiste? Te extrañé.

- Fui a… llevar la cena arriba… - Rick respondió distraídamente, sin poder dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Por qué no vas por tu saco, mi vida? – Lisa lo besó suavemente en la barbilla. – Para que podamos irnos.

- Sí… claro.

Rick caminó lentamente hasta la habitación, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Lisa bajó la mirada, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa ante la manera en cómo Rick la estaba contemplando. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y sonrió cuando vio a Rick reaparecer en la sala, acomodándose su saco sport. Lisa asintió, aprobando la apariencia de su piloto y se acercó para acomodarle las solapas del saco y el cabello rebelde.

- ¡Apuesto como siempre, Mayor Hunter!

- ¿Me honraría con su compañía esta noche, almirante Hayes?

Rick le ofreció caballerosamente el brazo a su prometida y ella sonrió, aferrándose a el estrechamente mientras el piloto comenzaba a guiarla hacia fuera del bunker. Una vez que estuvieron en la vieja casona, el piloto se dirigió hacia la escalinata.

- Preparé un sitio especial en el segundo piso, amor. En el antiguo estudio de tu padre, para ser exactos… espero que te guste y quiero que disfrutes de esta noche, princesa… porque esta noche es para ti, única y exclusivamente para ti.

- No, amor. – Lisa negó con la cabeza. – Es para los dos.

Ambos se sonrieron mientras subían por la escalinata sin prisas y dándose su tiempo. Rick se había asegurado de colocar algunas lámparas de seguridad en sitios estratégicos, por lo que el lugar no estaba tan oscuro como Lisa pensó que estaría. Sin embargo nada la había preparado para encontrarse con lo que vio en cuanto traspasaron las puertas del estudio del almirante Hayes.

Lisa se quedó inmóvil en la entrada, su mano se elevó hasta posarse en su pecho y un sonido entrecortado escapó de sus labios cuando sintió que su respiración de detenía momentáneamente… y no era para menos, aquel lugar había sido magníficamente decorado para hacer de ese sitio un rincón muy especial. Rick miraba orgulloso a su prometida, con una arrogante sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Lisa no podía de observar lo que Rick había preparado para esa noche: había un hermoso fuego ardiendo en la chimenea y por doquier, docenas de velas estaban encendidas, dándole una apariencia de ensueño a aquella destruida habitación. Por un boquete abierto en la pared se podía observar el bosque, el cielo estrellado y la luna elevándose majestuosamente sobre el horizonte. Había algunos arreglos florales – hechos con flores silvestres del bosque, - aquí y allá… y al centro de la habitación estaba puesta una mesa para dos con velas y una vajilla elegante. Complementando aquel escenario, de un punto no muy bien definido de la habitación se escuchaban las notas armónicas, intensas y seductoras de una pieza de jazz a un volumen agradable para el oído.

- ¿Qué te parece? - Rick murmuró en su oído, mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

- ¡Es hermoso! – Lisa respondió sinceramente, sin poder dejar de mirar a su alrededor. - ¡Oh Rick, es maravilloso!

Él la tomó de la mano, le plantó un beso suave en el dorso de la misma y la guió a la mesa, ayudándole a tomar asiento antes de él ir a ocupar su puesto frente a ella.

- Bien... ya estamos aquí. – Rick comentó con una sonrisa. – Creo que tenemos negocios pendientes.

- Sí, los tenemos. – Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. - ¿Qué te parece si los discutimos mientras comemos? No sé tú amor, pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Rick se puso de pie de un salto antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo y se apresuró a ir a servir la comida. Pero Lisa no iba a dejarlo hacer todo el trabajo. Acercaron a la mesa una pequeña mesita que Rick había traído del refugio, donde había colocado la cena. Así no tendrían que ir muy lejos para servirse. Minutos después los dos estaban sentados frente a frente una vez más, disfrutando de unos platillos que eran un verdadero regocijo al paladar. Esta vez fue Lisa quien trajo el tema a colación, mientras ocultaba un leve sonrojo de emoción detrás de su vaso de agua mineral.

- Entonces Rick... ¿Tienes alguna idea en mente¿Alguna fecha probable?

- Sé que las cosas no se pueden tener listas en dos días, Lisa... sinceramente yo esperaba que pudiéramos acelerarlo todo y casarnos en unas semanas. Cuando estuviste fuera estuve hablando mucho con Max y Miriya... ellos me hicieron darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Quiero que nuestra boda sea algo especial, amor. Antes no me importaba pero ahora sí, porque ahora quiero que el mundo entero sepa lo importante que es para mí ese acontecimiento. Es algo que no pienso tomar a la ligera.

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa sonrió enternecida. - ¿Y qué hablaste con los Sterling?

- Bueno, sobre los preparativos... hay muchos detalles que preparar y bueno, también estuvimos revisando la agenda con Kelly. Hablamos con el General Martín y—

- ¿Hasta el General está involucrado en esto?

- ¡Hey, quería asegurarme de todo! No quiero planear una boda solo para enterarme que a los dos días serás enviada a una misión especial del GTU. Detalles, almirante, todo está en los detalles.

- Cierto... – Los ojos de Lisa brillaban con emoción contenida.

- Hay muchas juntas que tienes que atender... Martín dijo que en caso de aprobarse el proyecto de migración espacial vas a estar ocupada con eso por lo menos durante agosto y septiembre... esos son los mismos meses en los que comenzarán a introducirse los VF4 al servicio activo, así que yo también voy a estar muy ocupado. Después de estar revisando la agenda y haciendo mil observaciones... bueno, yo en realidad te traigo una propuesta.

- ¿Sí? – Lisa se inclinó impacientemente sobre la mesa.

Rick se rascó la cabeza, sintiéndose súbitamente nervioso, lo que hizo que Lisa sintiera ternura por él. Luego el piloto se talló la nariz y miró a su prometida con una mirada llena de ilusión y amor, pero también de incertidumbre.

- Pues yo quiero tener todo el tiempo del mundo, Lisa... ya sabes, ir contigo de luna de miel y disfrutarla sin que estemos pensando en lo que está pendiente en Ciudad Macross... ya hicimos arreglos para solicitar 3 semanas de vacaciones... es sólo cuestión de que firmes los papeles si autorizas y—bueno, si aceptas mi propuesta.

Rick la miró a los ojos. Ella no dijo nada, pero su sonrisa y sus ojos, que se habían súbitamente humedecido, le dijeron a él todo lo que quería saber. Sin importar la fecha que él propusiera, Lisa la aceptaría, de eso no había duda.

- ¿Qué te parecería el 10 de octubre? Es miércoles...

Una sonrisa lenta, de esas que comenzaban en sus ojos y estallaban en sus labios comenzó a aparecer en el rostro de Lisa. Él se había inclinado para tomarla de las manos y ahora se las estaba besando repetidamente con amor.

- Es perfecto. – Lisa murmuró, sintiendo que no podría controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos. - ¡Es excelente!

- Sí, bueno... – Rick la volvió a besar en las manos. – Elegí ese día por una razón, mi vida... porque ese día, hace muchos años, yo recibí mi primera medalla Titanium al valor... gracias a ti... y mi primera promoción también. En aquella ocasión yo no lo sabía, pero ese sería el inicio de muchas cosas entre tú y yo, preciosa... es un día especial para mí y pensé que... no lo sé.

- ¡Oh Rick!

- Entonces... – La voz de Rick estaba a punto de quebrarse por la emoción. - ¿Qué te parece¿Aceptas?

- ¡Acepto! – Lisa se rió, ya sin poder controlar sus lágrimas.

Rick sonrió emocionado y se acercó a ella, arrodillándose y tomando sus manos en las suyas mientras la miraba a los ojos con adoración.

- En ese caso... – Rick sorbió sus lágrimas y se rió. – Podemos comenzar la cuenta regresiva... ciento once días y contando, princesa.

Ella no supo que responder. No hubiera podido hablar aunque lo hubiera intentado con todas sus fuerzas. Lo único que hizo fue echarle los brazos al cuello mientras él la abrazaba posesiva, ardorosamente y le besaba el cabello.

- ¡Te amo! – La voz de Lisa se escuchaba apagada contra su cuello. - ¡Rick, te amo! Eres mi vida... eres mi todo... jamás pensé que—

- ¡Shhhh! – Rick le acariciaba el cabello sedoso y la besaba en la sien. – No digas nada Lisa... no tienes que decir nada... solo abrázame... abrázame muy fuerte, amor.

Lisa hizo lo que él le pedía. Lo abrazó tan estrechamente como le fue humanamente posible, tratando de transmitirle por medio de aquel abrazo todo lo que sentía en su corazón en esos momentos. Rick frotó su mejilla contra la de ella en una caricia que se sintió íntima y muy especial. Ninguno de los dos podía controlar las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. Su cercanía física, la manera en cómo sus corazones latían agitadamente uno contra el otro, el sonido profundo y acompasado de su respiración... todo entre ellos era como una sinfonía de amor que sus corazones enamorados interpretaban para el universo.

- El diez de octubre... – Rick murmuró después de un largo silencio. – Ese día finalmente serás mi esposa, preciosa... ¡Dios, el tiempo no se irá lo suficientemente rápido¡Te amo, Lisa! No tienes idea de cuanto te amo...

- Rick... yo lo sé... yo también te amo... más de lo que alguna vez podría expresarte... amor, la vida entera no me va a alcanzar para demostrarte este amor que siento por ti.

- Tenemos la eternidad, Lisa... la eternidad también nos pertenece, mi vida.

El piloto se separó de ella. Los dos sonreían suavemente, mirándose insistentemente a los ojos. Rick limpió las lágrimas del rostro de ella con su dedo pulgar y la besó en medio de la frente. Ella colocó sus manos en las mejillas de él y lo acercó a su rostro para besarle los ojos y con sus besos secarle sus lágrimas.

- La comida se va a enfriar. – Rick se rió, regresando a su lugar y limpiándose el rostro con el puño de su saco. – Sería una pena desperdiciar esta cena tan magnífica... pero creo que ahora es un buen momento para brindar por nuestra boda.

Mientras hablaba, Rick había abierto la botella del licor de frutas y le había servido una copa a Lisa. Ella recibió la botella para servirle a él. Los dos tomaron las copas en sus manos y las elevaron, brindando por un futuro lleno de sueños, de promesas y de esperanzas... un futuro al que llegarían juntos, como pareja y como esposos.

Después de que brindaron, los dos regresaron a la comida. Por alguna razón su apetito se había abierto después de aquella conversación tan importante que habían tenido. Ahora hablaban de mil cosas diferentes, todas relativas a los miles de planes que tenían para su boda.

- ¡Te vas a ver preciosa en tu vestido blanco! – Rick comentaba. – Y una corona de flores en tu cabeza... te imagino con una corona de azahares, son tus flores favoritas.

- Sí... – Lisa sonreía soñadoramente. – Y tú te vas a ver muy apuesto con tu traje... ¿Qué clase de traje te gustaría usar?

- ¿A mí? Lisa, amor... en realidad yo quisiera casarme... ya sabes, con mi uniforme de mayor... el de gala, por supuesto.

- ¿En serio? – Lisa sonrió de oreja a oreja, imaginado lo apuesto que él se vería y lo orgulloso que estaría con todas sus medallas y condecoraciones. – Mi papá se casó en su uniforme de General.

- Bueno, me parece que tendrás que conformarte con un Mayor, princesa... pero yo estoy muy orgulloso de mi rango y si tú estás de acuerdo...

- ¡Me encanta la idea!

Lisa estaba literalmente brincando en su silla y Rick pensó que se veía preciosa con su rostro iluminado por la luz de las velas... y con esa sonrisa... Lisa siempre se veía hermosa cuando sonreía.

- Bien... y ahora pasemos a lo realmente importante. – Rick la miró, sonriendo traviesamente. – Hablemos de nuestra luna de miel... ¿En qué lugar te gustaría pasarla, amor?

- No lo sé. – Lisa se rió emocionada. - ¿Tienes alguna idea en mente?

- Quiero que tú elijas... en realidad para mí el ir a uno u otro lugar no hace ninguna diferencia. Donde sea que vayamos, pienso pasar todo el tiempo en nuestra habitación... ya sabes, encargándome de asuntos sumamente importantes con—con mi esposa.

Rick se rió emocionado al pronunciar la última palabra. ¡Aquello se sentía tan irreal! Lisa también se estaba riendo, pero se había sonrojado levemente.

- ¡Eres un demonio, Rick Hunter! – Le respondió con fuego brillándole en sus ojos verdes.

- Aunque admito que la idea de—bueno, ya sabes... estar en una playa desierta al atardecer... contigo... – Rick subió y bajó sus cejas varias veces rápidamente y luego le guiñó el ojo. – Es una idea bastante tentadora.

- Lo es.

Lisa se acercó a Rick y se sentó en sus piernas, mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello y lo besaba profundamente en los labios.

- ¿Entonces? – Rick preguntó cuando se separaron.

- Creo que una playa será la mejor opción... solo debemos asegurarnos de que sea privada y desierta... – Lisa lo seguía besando en la línea de la mandíbula, provocando que el piloto gimiera suavemente y se estremeciera con aquellas caricias.

- ¡Lisa! – susurró. – Si sigues haciendo eso no podré... llegar al final de esta noche.

- Quizás no quiero que llegues al final de esta noche, Rick Hunter.

Lisa murmuró esas palabras en el oído de Rick para después atraparle el lóbulo de la oreja de manera traviesa y seductora. El piloto la miró con ojos entrecerrados y ella lo besó en los labios.

- Hace un tiempo... – Rick murmuró. – En esta misma habitación tú—me enseñaste a bailar.

- Sí... – Lisa recordó con una sonrisa tierna y lágrimas en los ojos.

- Pero nuestro baile quedó a medias... y nuestro primer beso también… el primer beso que te di sin que nadie me ordenara que lo hiciera… por convicción propia.

- Nuestro primer beso... – Lisa repitió, sonrojándose al recordar cómo habían terminado las cosas en aquella ocasión.

- Y como me parece que dijimos que nos íbamos a encargar de todas las cosas que habíamos dejado pendientes...

Rick se puso de pie y se inclinó formalmente ante Lisa, ofreciéndole su mano.

- Almirante Elizabeth Hayes¿Me honraría con esta pieza?

Lisa puso su mano en la de él y sonrió conmovida, mientras su otra mano se posaba sobre su pecho, como si quisiera calmar el acelerado latir de su corazón.

- Sí, Mayor Richard Hunter... será un placer.

Rick la condujo al centro de la antigua biblioteca de los Hayes. Se miraron a los ojos y él puso su mano en la cintura de ella, mientras que con la otra aprisionaba su mano y la colocaba justo sobre su corazón. Lisa se aferró a él y así, bajo las estrellas y entre la luz mortecina de las docenas de velas que decoraban aquel lugar, Lisa y Rick comenzaron a bailar lentamente al ritmo de la hermosa melodía que en esos momentos inundaba la atmosfera aquella hermosa noche de verano.

Bailaron por horas, suave y cadenciosamente al ritmo de la música, perdiéndose en uno en el otro. Inadvertidamente Rick había deslizado su mano debajo de la tela del vestido de Lisa para acariciar la piel desnuda de su espalda. Ella se aferró más a él, mientras lo besaba suavemente en la mejilla una y otra vez. El piloto cerró los ojos y cerró sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de ella, atrayéndola al suyo para abrazarla estrechamente. Cada centímetro de sus cuerpos estaba en contacto y sentían que el corazón les latía en cada rincón de su ser.

Lisa sintió una corriente de electricidad recorriéndole la columna cuando escuchó que Rick comenzó a cantar suavemente en su oído la canción que en esos momentos estaba sonando en el reproductor de música.

I'll be your dream. - (S_eré tu sueño)_

I'll be your wish. - _(Seré tu deseo)_

I'll be your fantasy. - _(Seré tu fantasia)_

I'll be your hope. - _(Seré tu esperanza)_

I'll be your love. - _(Seré tu amor)_

Be everything that you need. - _(Seré todo lo que necesitas)_

I love you more with every breath. - _(Te amo más con cada respiración)_

Truly, madly, deeply do… - _(Verdaderamente, desesperadamente, profundamente…)_

I want to stand with you on a mountain_, - (Quiero estar contigo en la cima de una montaña)_

I want to bathe with you in the sea. - _(Quiero bañarme contigo en el mar)_

I want to lay like this forever, - _(Quiero estar así para siempre)_

Until the sky falls down on me… - _(Hasta que los cielos caigan sobre mí)_

(Truly, Madly, Deeply – Savage Garden.)

Mientras Rick le cantaba a Lisa en el oído, no había dejado de besarla suavemente, acariciándola con sus labios y abrazándola ardorosamente contra su cuerpo. Ella sentía que había perdido todo contacto con la realidad. En ese momento su universo entero existía ahí, en los brazos de él, totalmente rodeada por su cuerpo, por su calor, por su aroma, con su esencia masculina… en ese instante todo se resumía a él… porque Rick era su vida entera, era cada gota de sangre que corría por sus venas, era cada respiración que tomaba, cada latido de su corazón.

Lisa abrió los ojos, volviendo a la realidad cuando sintió que él la aprisionaba entre la pared a sus espaldas y su cuerpo. Los ojos profundos, terriblemente azules del piloto capturaron los suyos y ella se permitió perderse en su mirada, profunda, peligrosa, encantadora, invitante… tranquila como el cielo de primavera, pero traviesa como las azules aguas del océano. Él la había atrapado entre la pared y su cuerpo. Mantenía una de sus manos posesivamente en la cadera de ella, mientras que con la otra, que había recargado en la pared, le cerraba cualquier vía de escape posible… no que ella fuera a escapar.

Rick la miraba a los ojos profundamente y en silencio. Aquella escena le parecía vagamente familiar a Lisa. Él sonrió y se acercó a ella provocando que su respiración se agitara y que su corazón se volviera loco en su pecho.

- Creo que aún hay un pendiente más del que debemos de ocuparnos…

Rick susurró contra sus labios, con una mirada intensa, llena de pasión y de deseo… la misma mirada que Lisa había visto en sus ojos dos años antes… en ese mismo lugar.

- ¡Mayor Hunter! – Lisa lo detuvo, poniéndole las manos sobre el pecho.

Él la miró con una mirada interrogativa, sin saber por qué ella lo había detenido de esa manera justo cuando estaba por besarla. Ella le sonrió con amor, sus ojos verdes destellando fuego, iluminados por la luz rojiza de la chimenea a sus espaldas.

- ¡Te amo!

Lisa murmuró con una voz cargada de pasión, ternura y amor, mientras atraía a Rick hacia ella y lo besaba profunda y apasionadamente en los labios. Su reacción sorprendió un poco al piloto, pero después sonrió contra los labios de ella y comenzó a responder a ese beso con la misma urgencia y todo el amor que él sentía por ella.

- Me parece… - Rick jadeó contra su piel cuando se separaron, mientras Lisa no dejaba de besarlo en el cuello y en el rostro. – Que sólo hace falta una cosa más para que esta noche sea la noche perfecta.

- ¿Y qué cosa sería eso, amor? – Lisa sonrió, sin dejar de besarlo.

Rick cerró los ojos, entregándose a esas caricias que lo estaban haciendo perder la razón. Finalmente tomó a Lisa por las caderas, apretándola posesivamente contra su cuerpo y mirándola con ojos llenos de deseo y de amor.

- Tú sabes perfectamente bien a qué me refiero, preciosa. – La besó en los labios con urgente pasión. – Tenemos que cerrar esta celebración con broche de oro.

- ¿Con fuegos artificiales y todo lo demás? – Preguntó traviesamente Lisa, mientras le recorría el pecho con la punta de los dedos.

- Tú déjamelo a mí, princesa. – Rick le guiñó el ojo. – Te voy a llevar a la luna y de regreso… con fuegos artificiales incluidos.

- En ese caso… - Lisa lo tomó por la solapa de su saco y lo besó levemente en los labios. - ¿Qué estamos haciendo todavía aquí, mayor Hunter? Me parece que la acción está en otra parte.

Rick se rió, sus ojos ardiendo con amor por esa mujer a la que amaba más que a su vida. Tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía y se dirigieron a las puertas de aquel enorme salón. Antes de salir, él la detuvo y la abrazó, mirándola a los ojos.

- El 10 de octubre serás mi esposa, Elizabeth Hayes-Hunter… ¡Hasta que la muerte nos separe!

- Hmmm… - Lisa se acercó a él para besarlo en la barbilla. – No Mayor, no se librará de mi tan fácilmente… seré su esposa mucho más allá de la muerte… por toda la eternidad.

Rick sonrió y sin poder evitarlo levantó a Lisa en brazos. Ella lanzó un grito de sorpresa, se aferró al cuello de su piloto y escondió su rostro en el cuello de él.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Comienzo a practicar. – Rick se encogió de hombros y la besó en los labios. – Después de todo sólo tenemos 111 días para tener todo listo. No podemos perder un solo segundo.

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa se rió.

Él lo hizo también antes de abandonar el viejo estudio del almirante Hayes y dirigirse a sus habitaciones en el nivel inferior. Aquella noche, bajo las estrellas e iluminados por la luz de las velas y el fuego de la chimenea, Lisa y Rick habían dado un paso más en su relación. Se habían hecho la promesa solemne de amarse por toda la vida, de hacer sus vidas una sola y caminar juntos por el sendero de la vida, unidos por su amor, hacia un destino común… una promesa que aunque ya estaba grabada en sus corazones con fuego, harían pública en poco tiempo… en ciento once días para ser exactos… el miércoles 10 de octubre del 2012.

-

* * *

-

El Mayor Hunter abrió los ojos y miró adormiladamente su reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Aún era temprano y él sonrió, cerrando los ojos y decidiendo que se daría otros cinco minutos de sueño. Lisa descansaba a su lado, totalmente acurrucada contra su cuerpo y profundamente dormida. Él se movió un poco para quedar de frente a ella y recargó su frente en la de ella, al tiempo que sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello sedoso y una sonrisita aparecía en sus labios. Ella no se movió.

- Debe estar agotada. – Rick pensó, sintiendo cierta satisfacción. – Después de nuestras… actividades de anoche… - soltó una risita.

Sus ojos se entreabrieron y se clavaron en el rostro perfecto de su prometida. Mientras la contemplaba embelesado no podía dejar de recordar todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior… la cena, su conversación tan importante, el baile y… y lo que había venido después.

- No puedo creer que finalmente tengamos una fecha para nuestra boda. – Rick sonreía emocionado. – Ahora las cosas se sienten más reales… más tangibles… ¡Dios santo, me voy a casar con Lisa! Me voy a casar con esta mujer tan hermosa… ella va a ser mi esposa y yo—yo voy a ser su esposo.

Rick no pudo evitarlo y se acercó para besarla suavemente en los labios. Luego la volvió a contemplar con amor, acariciando su rostro, memorizando sus rasgos finos y perfectos, sintiéndose embriagado por su aroma, su calor y su presencia. Todo en ella lo volvía loco. ¡Amaba a Lisa Hayes como jamás pensó que llegaría a amar a nadie en su vida!

- La noche que me diste, amor… - Rick suspiró con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios. – Pensé que sería difícil superar la sesión de masaje de la otra noche, pero me demostraste que estaba equivocado y que—y que la vida a tu lado siempre será una aventura llena de sorpresas… ¡Te amo! Me gusta estar a tu lado… me gustas tú… me gusta sentirme de esta manera… me gusta estar vivo y estar en este mundo, sabiendo que tú estás a mi lado, pequeña… y que siempre lo estarás.

Lisa hizo unos soniditos con su garganta y cambió de posición en la cama. Él la observo absorto, sonriendo con ternura. Se inclinó sobre ella para besarla suavemente en el hombro y acarició su brazo con la yema de los dedos. El nombre de él escapó con un suspiro de los labios de ella y Rick sonrió.

- Estoy aquí, princesa. – Le susurró al oído. – Y jamás me iré.

La besó suavemente en la mejilla y se sentó en la cama. Tomó su bata de baño y se la puso encima. Se puso de pie y mientras se la amarraba a la cintura no podía dejar de contemplar a Lisa. Después salió de la habitación sonriendo y tarareando una canción.

-

* * *

-

Lisa se movió en la cama. Aunque despertó, no pudo obligarse a abrir los ojos. Jamás una cama se había sentido tan cómoda ni calientita como aquella y ella deseaba alargar aquella sensación tan plácida y serena tanto como le fuera posible. El aroma de Rick estaba en todos lados en aquella cama y aquello la hacía sentir protegida… pero cuando alargó su mano para buscar a su piloto a su lado se percató de que estaba sola en la cama.

- ¿Rick? – Preguntó, entreabriendo los ojos y mirando a su alrededor.

- ¡Buenos días preciosa!

La voz de él sonó cálida y alegre y llegó hasta ella acompañada del delicioso aroma del desayuno. Lisa se sentó, cubriéndose con la sábana y se talló los ojos mientras él colocaba encima de la cama una charola con un delicioso desayuno para dos, complementado con una hermosa flor natural. El piloto se inclinó sobre ella para besarla en los labios.

- La cuenta regresiva está en T menos ciento diez y contando, almirante. – Rick le informó oficialmente.

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa sonrió, sabiendo a lo que él se refería. - ¡Ciento diez días!

- Así es. – El piloto se sentó en la cama con ella. – Te preparé el desayuno… creo que después de la noche de ayer es justo que consienta a mi chica, porque se lo merece.

Él se acercó para besarla en la punta de la nariz y en los ojos. Ella sonrió y puso su mano en la mejilla de él para besarlo en los labios.

- Pues tú no estuviste nada mal, piloto.

- Lo sé. – Contestó el siempre arrogante Mayor Hunter. – Mi desempeño fue perfecto como siempre… no puede quejarse, almirante. Usted obtuvo un modelo de la mejor calidad.

- ¡Eres una rata! – Lisa se rió y lo empujó juguetonamente con su hombro.

- Pero hasta las ratas necesitan comer y después de lo de anoche no sé tú amor, pero yo estoy hambriento… - Rick estaba preparándose un pan tostado con mantequilla.

- ¡Todo se ve delicioso! Gracias Rick… por el desayuno.

- De nada. – Él sonrió. - ¿Sabes? Tengo ganas de recostarme en el sol y no hacer nada… en el equipaje traigo un bote inflable… ¿No te gustaría ir a flotar en el lago un rato? Podríamos seguir haciendo planes porque hay mucho que discutir todavía.

- Me parece una buena idea, amor.

- ¡Entonces no se diga más! Iremos al lago…

Los dos desayunaron entre bromas y risas. Ambos se habían levantado de muy buen humor esa mañana y no era para menos. Se sentían felices, plenos y llenos de vida. Era como si el mundo se hubiera hecho más ancho, como si la luz fuera más brillante y los colores más intensos… todo parecía perfecto.

Después de desayunar los dos se vistieron con ropas ligeras y cómodas que consistían básicamente en un par de bermudas, camiseta y sandalias, y salieron al campo. Caminaron alrededor del lago, tomados de la mano y comentando los pormenores de la cena del día anterior. Después Rick sacó el bote inflable y cuando estuvo listo lo puso en las tranquilas aguas del lago y ayudó a Lisa a subir en él antes de que él mismo brincara a su interior. Dieron una vuelta al lago y luego lo dirigieron al centro del mismo. Una vez ahí ambos se recostaron y así, de cara al cielo, pasaron un par de horas haciendo mil planes para su boda. Hablaron de todo: los lugares en los que podrían llevar a cabo la ceremonia, qué tipo de ceremonia deseaban, en donde podrían hacer la recepción, la clase de comida que servirían, todo era un buen tema de conversación para ellos.

Después ambos se sentaron para mirarse de frente y, tomados de la mano y con sus rostros tan cercanos el uno al del otro que sus palabras apenas eran un murmullo, comenzaron a hacer miles de planes para su luna de miel… y para su vida matrimonial. Hablaron de sus responsabilidades domésticas, de los hijos que les gustaría tener, de la manera en la que planeaban equilibrar su vida profesional con su vida de familia… ambos estaban de acuerdo que entre las dos, su vida familiar siempre sería más importante.

Se besaron largamente, con ternura y con mucho cariño, se acariciaron, se contemplaron y después de varias horas regresaron a la residencia de los Hayes. Los dos tenían hambre y decidieron que comerían los restos de la deliciosa cena que Lisa había preparado para la noche anterior.

-

* * *

-

Era la última tarde que pasarían en la residencia de los Hayes y ambos deseaban aprovecharla. Después de la comida Rick le sugirió a Lisa que hicieran un recorrido por la casa. Él se armó de su cámara digital, de un flexómetro láser y de un cuaderno de campo que le entregó a Lisa.

- ¿Para qué es esto? – Ella preguntó interesada.

- ¿No lo imaginas? – Él le respondió con una sonrisa. – Lisa, me gustaría restaurar tú casa familiar. Quisiera volver a verla con la gloria de antaño, como en sus buenos tiempos, cuando tú eras una niña y vivías aquí con tus padres.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa sintió sus ojos súbitamente llenos de lágrimas. - ¡Eso sería maravilloso! Pero… una restauración lleva tiempo y dinero y—

- ¡No importa! – Contestó él, poniendo su mano en la barbilla de Lisa para mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle con ternura. – Lo haremos, amor… te lo prometo. Cueste lo que cueste y aunque nos lleve toda una vida, lo haremos.

Lisa lo besó en los labios y lo miró profundamente a los ojos.

- Rick… sin embargo hay que tener en mente que si las cosas salen de acuerdo a nuestros planes, dentro de unos pocos años saldremos al espacio en nuestra misión y—

- Lo sé. – Rick la silenció besándola en los labios. – Pero no importa. Algún día volveremos¿No es así? Quizás entonces, ya con nuestra misión cumplida, podamos retirarnos a este lugar y pasar el resto de nuestros días juntos… en ese sitio. A mí me gustaría mucho¿a ti no?

- Sí… - Lisa no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla. - ¡Rick, eres increíble!

- Lo soy¿no es así? – Respondió el arrogante piloto con una sonrisa traviesa y guiñándole un ojo. – Entonces no llores, mi vida… necesito que me ayudes. Hablé con el director de la restauración del museo del Almirante Hayes sobre este proyecto y me pidió fotografías y medidas para comenzar a armar un proyecto de restauración para este sitio. Así que creo que es una buena manera de pasar nuestra última tarde aquí¿no te parece?

- ¡Absolutamente! - Lisa lo seguía por los abandonados pasillos de la vieja casona y lo contemplaba con amor.

- En realidad no está en tan malas condiciones. – Rick observaba la arquitectura del lugar. – Estas viejas casas realmente eran construidas para perdurar, no como nuestras cajitas de cerillos en la colonia militar de Macross… ¿Qué tan antigua es esta casa, amor?

- Es de finales del siglo XIX. – Lisa respondió. – Todos los títulos de propiedad están entre los documentos resguardados en el museo. Ahí deben de venir las fechas exactas.

- Bien… - Rick ya estaba tomando medidas con el flexómetro láser. - ¿Qué te parece si tomas fotos de esta habitación, preciosa?

- ¡A sus órdenes, mayor Hunter!

Rick se rió y la observó por unos momentos. Súbitamente Lisa parecía haberse perdido en sus recuerdos mientras fotografiaba la habitación. Sus ojos parecían nublados por la bruma del tiempo, como si estuviera contemplando aquel lugar con los ojos de su niñez. Él no quiso interrumpirla pero por otro lado le intrigaba lo que había en la mente de su almirante.

- ¿En qué piensas, mi vida?

- En nada en particular… - Lisa sonrió levemente sobre su hombro. – Sólo recordaba… no sé, cuando era niña y mi mamá… bueno, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas. Me gustaba estar con ella, era una mujer muy cálida y cariñosa.

- Como tú. – Rick sonrió.

- No, ella no era tan maniática e histérica como yo.

- Tú no eres maniática ni histérica. – Rick la abrazó por la cintura.

- Bueno, eso viene de los labios de la persona que más me ha acusado de ser así.

- ¡Jamás me perdonarás por haber sido un completo estúpido! – Rick se rió y la besó en la mejilla. - ¿No es así?

- No amor, sólo bromeaba. – Lisa le acarició el rostro con su nariz. – Pero admito que tenías razón cuando me decías esas cosas.

- ¡Olvídalo! Mejor concentrémonos en tus recuerdos… - Rick la soltó y siguió tomando medidas. - ¿Qué era lo que más te gustaba hacer con tu mamá?

- Me gustaba escucharla tocar el piano… ella fue concertista antes de casarse con mi padre¿Sabías?

- Sí, me lo habías mencionado… incluso llegamos a ver algunos videos de sus recitales¿recuerdas?

- Cierto… - Lisa sonrió. – Me emocioné mucho cuando ella comenzó a enseñarme a tocar el piano… yo era muy pequeña entonces, pienso que no tenía más de tres años.

Rick dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y lanzó un silbido largo de sorpresa. Miró a Lisa, quien seguía tomando fotografías, pero sus ojos estaban perdidos en el ayer.

- La noche que mi mamá murió yo había tenido mi primer recital de piano… ella ya no pudo ir a escucharme… - Lisa guardó silencio un momento. – Mi papá fue a recogerme más tarde… para mí fue triste saber que ninguno de los dos me había escuchado, porque para mí había sido un momento muy especial pero… cuando llegamos a la casa supe por qué. Esa noche… ella falleció.

Rick la observó con atención tratando de captar cualquier signo de dolor en su rostro. Ella lo miró y trató de sonreír.

- Supongo que cada quien tiene su tiempo determinado y cuando el ciclo se completa…

- Sí… - Rick prosiguió con lo suyo. – Es verdad… siempre es difícil perder a nuestros padres pero— al menos tenemos la satisfacción de pensar que ellos nos criaron bien¿no es así? Gracias a lo que ellos nos enseñaron hemos llegado a ser lo que somos hoy.

- Sí, tienes razón… sin embargo me hubiera gustado poder compartir un poco más de tiempo con ellos… mi padre jamás se recuperó del golpe que fue para él la muerte de mamá.

- Comprendo al almirante, sé que yo tampoco lo haría.

Lisa miró a Rick y él le dirigió una sonrisa amarga.

- ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces pensé que te había perdido en combate, Lisa¡Fue terrible! Todas y cada una de esas veces fueron horribles… en especial la última.

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas otra vez.

- Pero no es momento de hablar de cosas tristes. – El piloto sonrió, mientras se movían a la siguiente habitación. – Mejor hablemos de lo que viene… de nuestra boda. Tenemos 110 días para planearlo todo así que no hay tiempo que perder, princesa… ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando… sobre nuestros anillos de matrimonio…

- ¿Sí? – Lisa respondió con una sonrisa sincera y emocionada.

- Bueno… me emociona mucho el tener un anillo… que todo el mundo que me vea sepa que soy tuyo, Lisa… mirarlo en mi dedo y saber que es un símbolo de nuestro amor… no lo sé. En fin, Max me dijo que hay una tienda de joyas en Ciudad Monumento y quisiera que fuéramos a visitarla… nos harían los anillos a nuestra medida y además podríamos ponerles una inscripción, nuestros nombres, algo así…

- Supongo que eso significa que tendremos que ir a Ciudad Monumento.

- Un fin de semana por allá no estaría tan mal. – Rick le guiñó el ojo. – Y además estaba pensando, sobre la ceremonia—

Los dos jóvenes pasaron prácticamente toda la tarde haciendo el levantamiento arquitectónico y fotográfico que Rick quería y que los restauradores necesitaban. Ambos tenían muchas ilusiones y muchos sueños para aquella vieja casona y para Lisa era realmente significativo el que Rick tuviera un interés tan particular y personal en la casa de sus ancestros. Él quería echar raíces y Lisa comenzaba a vislumbrar la clase de esposo y de padre que él sería: amoroso, responsable, vigilante… sin duda la clase de hombre que ella siempre había soñado.

Para la última de los Hayes era curioso pensar que todas las cualidades que ella siempre había idealizado cada vez que soñaba con ese hombre ideal que sería su compañero, estuvieran reunidas en alguien como Rick Hunter, un chico sencillo, sin pretensiones, honesto, trabajador y de un estrato social más bien humilde. Lisa se preguntaba qué hubiera pensado su padre de Rick, pero invariablemente la respuesta era la misma, el almirante hubiera adorado al piloto y lo hubiera considerado el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Rick tenía pensamientos similares. Él siempre fue un hombre hambriento de amor, de cariño y de afecto. Su madre había muerto siendo él apenas un niño y el vacío afectivo que ella había dejado en su vida jamás había sido llenado. La sed de ternura y de amor, la necesidad de sentirse amado y protegido era fuerte y profunda… él siempre había tenido mucho amor para dar, pero nadie que quisiera recibirlo, pero a la vez había tenido una necesidad inmensa de amor y de cariño… esa necesidad que sólo Lisa había sido capaz de saciar.

Rick jamás se imaginó que todo lo que él había estado buscando durante toda su vida estaba reunido en una persona: en esa oficial orgullosa, estricta, elegante, de abolengo y terriblemente hermosa que había conocido, no en muy buenos términos, en su primer minuto en el espacio aéreo de la Isla Macross.

Después de que terminaron de tomar las fotografías y medidas básicas para presentarlas a los restauradores, Rick sugirió que subieran al VF1 y fueran a contemplar el atardecer desde el cielo mismo. Aquella idea le pareció demasiado tentadora a Lisa como para rechazarla, por lo que inmediatamente aceptó. El piloto se emocionó y los dos salieron corriendo de la casa, jugando como un par de chiquillos, persiguiéndose, bromeándose y haciéndose cosquillas mientras se dirigían a abordar el VF1 que se erguía imponente cerca de la majestuosa residencia Hayes.

Rick elevó el impresionante aparato con una naturalidad y seguridad nacidas de tantos años de experiencia en combate. El VF1 remontó el vuelo en modo Guardián para luego llevar a cabo una imperceptible transformación a modo caza mientras seguía ascendiendo entre las nubes. El espectáculo que se podía ver desde ahí era impresionante. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y el cielo había adquirido los más espectaculares tonos dorados, carmesíes y azul profundo. Aquella imagen parecía sacada directamente de un sueño y Lisa no pudo evitar el reír emocionada.

- ¿Te gusta? - Preguntó él, con una sonrisa de alegría.

- ¡Es hermoso! – Lisa respondió, poniendo su mano sobre el vidrio de seguridad de la carlinga del VF1. - ¡Es un espectáculo sorprendente!

- Sabía que te iba a gustar, amor. ¿Sabes? Si pudiera, este sería un buen momento para besarte.

Lisa sonrió y desde su lugar en el asiento de copiloto, cerró sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de Rick e hizo un movimiento casi acrobático para besarlo en la mejilla. El piloto se rió y Lisa lo imitó.

- Contigo todo parece posible, Rick. Contigo… incluso el cielo está al alcance de mi mano. ¡Te amo! – Lisa susurró en su oído.

Por alguna razón el joven mayor sintió sus ojos nublarse con lágrimas contenidas mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir en su pecho a una velocidad vertiginosa. A veces el amor que sentía por Lisa se desbordaba con pequeños detalles como aquel y era casi doloroso.

- ¡Dios, Lisa! – Masculló entre dientes mientras se limpiaba los ojos con el dorso de su mano. - ¡Te amo tanto que a veces no sé que hacer con esto que siento por ti!

El piloto extendió su mano sobre su hombro para tomar la de ella y llevársela a los labios; pero aún después de besarla no la soltó y así, con sus manos entrelazadas contemplaron uno de los atardeceres más hermosos que habían visto en sus vidas.

- Esto debe de ser muy cotidiano para ti, Rick. – Lisa comentaba. – Tú vuelas mucho y supongo que ver atardeceres o amaneceres es cosa de todos los días.

- He visto muchos en mi vida, es cierto… pero ninguno tan hermoso como este. Y no lo digo por el atardecer en sí, sino por ti. Cuando estoy contigo, Lisa… todo es perfecto.

- Rick…

- ¿Qué pasa, princesa?

- Esto no es un sueño¿verdad?

- Lo es para mí. – Rick apretó su mano en la suya. – Un sueño que estoy viviendo contigo. Pero es real, Lisa… lo más real que hay en mi vida. A veces pienso que llegará el tiempo en que tendremos que salir al espacio exterior y cumplir con nuestra misión pero después regresaremos… e independientemente de lo que suceda, el saber que tú estarás siempre a mi lado me da seguridad, Lisa… tú eres mi paz.

- Tú eres mi todo, piloto.

Cuando una hora más tarde el VF1 aterrizó a orillas del lago en la residencia de los Hayes, ya estaba oscuro. Rick y Lisa se dedicaron a dar un paseo largo y relajado alrededor de las quietas aguas del lago que reflejaban el cielo nocturno tachonado de estrellas. Caminaron sin prisas, tomados de la mano, disfrutando de su mutua compañía, de la noche, de los sonidos y aromas del bosque. Al día siguiente regresarían a Ciudad Macross pero aquellos días que habían pasado en la residencia de la familia de Lisa eran ya memorables para ellos.

Se detuvieron cerca del embarcadero y se sentaron debajo de un árbol, muy cerca del lugar donde días antes habían sembrado su cedro. Conversaron de todo y de nada en particular. Se relajaron el uno en los brazos del otro, se acariciaron, se besaron, hablaron de todo lo que habían vivido en esos días y de todo lo que estaba por venir. Finalmente comenzaron a adormilarse debajo del manto estelar. Él estaba recargado en el tronco del árbol y ella cómodamente anidada entre los brazos de Rick, su espalda descansando en el pecho de él, mientras él subía y bajaba su mano perezosamente por el brazo de ella, haciéndole cosquillas. Ella acariciaba la mano que él mantenía posesivamente sobre el abdomen de ella. Estaban en silencio, escuchando los sonidos de la noche y el sonido acompasado de la respiración del otro. Era uno de esos momentos que ellos no deseaban que terminaran jamás.

Finalmente decidieron que era hora de volver al bunker, cenar, darse una ducha – juntos, se apresuró a puntualizar el piloto -, y después irse a la cama. Se pusieron de pie pero aún se dieron un tiempo para besarse larga y profundamente antes de iniciar el camino de regreso a la casa. Ella abrazó a Rick alrededor de la cintura y el colocó su brazo protectoramente alrededor de los hombros de ella. Caminaron sin prisas, conversando de mil cosas diferentes y riéndose de las ocurrencias del otro.

Una vez en el bunker, siguieron los planes al pie de la letra. Cenaron, se dieron una ducha y después se retiraron a descansar… aunque descansar no fue precisamente lo que hicieron. Dedicaron gran parte de la noche a una de esas sesiones de amor apasionadamente tiernas e intensas que ellos disfrutaban tanto. Se amaron, se llevaron mutuamente a las puertas del cielo para luego entrar juntos una y otra vez… hasta que ambos, totalmente agotados pero profundamente satisfechos se quedaron dormidos uno en brazos del otro, sus piernas entrelazadas, sus alientos confundidos y sonriendo levemente mientras, aún en sueños, sus almas volvían a encontrarse.

Aquella noche, como casi todas las noches, Lisa soñó con un apuesto piloto de cabellos rebeldes y los ojos azules más hermosos que ella hubiera visto en su vida. Rick por su parte soñó con una hermosa mujer de cabello color miel y ojos profundamente verdes en los que él podía contemplar todos los misterios del universo.

-

* * *

-

Amaneció el sábado. Cuando el piloto abrió los ojos, pensando que debían volver a casa y antes de hacerlo tenían muchas cosas que empacar, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando se sumergió en aquel profundo mar esmeralda que lo contemplaba con adoración y le acariciaba el rostro con esa ternura que sólo ella podía provocar en él.

- Buenos días, princesa…

Rick murmuró con voz ronca y una sonrisa adormilada, mientras luchaba por mantener sus ojos, aún llenos de sueño, abiertos. Lisa se acercó para besarlo justo en los ojos antes de susurrarle con una voz llena de amor:

- Status de la misión, T menos 109… y contando.

El piloto se rió y se golpeó levemente el pecho, indicándole con ese movimiento a Lisa que podía recostarse ahí. Ella lo hizo de inmediato, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo, buscando su calor y escuchando el sonido fuerte y rítmico de su corazón. Estuvieron así por un largo tiempo, sin hablar, solo compartiendo aquel despertar.

Finalmente fue Lisa quien comenzó a acariciar a Rick de una manera que hizo que todas las alarmas se encendieran en el piloto. Cuando sus labios se unieron a sus manos, él supo que ya no había marcha atrás. Él jamás lograría comprender el efecto que Lisa tenía sobre él y esa necesidad inmensa y urgente que sólo ella podía despertar en su cuerpo… esa necesidad de tenerla tan íntimamente cerca como fuera humanamente posible, de ser uno con ella, de fundirse en su cuerpo y llegar a lo más profundo de su alma… ese era uno de los muchos aspectos de su amor… ¡Uno que le encantaba!

Ambos decidieron aprovechar su último día; se entregaron el uno al otro y se dieron su tiempo para amarse. Se levantaron de la cama cuando ya era hora de comer. Había algo entre ellos aquella mañana, algo que los hacía sentirse particularmente enamorados… no podían dejar de mirarse, de acariciarse, de besarse ni de contemplarse mutuamente. Estaban en un estado total de fascinación mutua. Aquellos días de descanso en la antigua residencia familiar de Lisa habían sido buenos para ellos y excelentes para su relación de pareja. Aún después de comer, pasaron un buen rato en la cocina besándose y riéndose de ellos mismos, pues tenían muy poca voluntad para terminar con todo aquello y dedicarse a lo que verdaderamente importaba en esos momentos: recoger las cosas y volver a Ciudad Macross.

Fue doloroso separarse, pero ambos convinieron que dadas las circunstancias era lo mejor. Rick fue a limpiar el antiguo estudio del almirante Hayes, en donde habían tenido su cena formal hacía unas noches, mientras Lisa se encargaba del bunker. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, limpio y empacado, los dos decidieron hacer un último recorrido por las diferentes habitaciones de la mansión, por el lago, el embarcadero y el bosquecillo. Llegaron hasta su cedro y se prometieron mutuamente que irían a verlo en cuanto se casaran. Querían ser testigos del crecimiento de aquel arbolito que era un símbolo tangible de su amor. Se besaron y prometieron que visitarían aquel sitio por lo menos cada año, aunque Rick le aseguró que una vez que comenzara la restauración de la vieja casona, estarían yendo a aquel lugar muy frecuentemente.

Cuando volvieron a la casa, el piloto se dedicó a subir todo al VF1 mientras le daba tiempo a Lisa para que se despidiera en privado de su casa. La almirante estaba de pie ante la residencia ancestral de su familia, pero esta vez no se sentía triste, ni siquiera nostálgica. Ahora sabía que aunque sus raíces estaban arraigadas en aquella tierra a la que tanto amaba, su vida estaba en otro sitio… y su corazón no había echado raíces en un lugar físico, sino en otro corazón… en el de Rick Hunter, el joven piloto rebelde que la esperaba al lado del VF1. Lisa lo miró sobre su hombro y sonrió.

- Mamá, papá… - murmuró. – Yo estoy bien… ahora estoy bien. Estoy con él y estoy feliz. Mi corazón ha encontrado su hogar en el suyo. ¡Los amo!

Lisa se acercó a Rick y él la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho y él le besó la frente.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… - Lisa le sonrió. – Y lista para volver a casa.

El piloto asintió y la ayudó a subirse a la cabina del VF1. Enseguida fue a tomar su lugar y mientras comenzaba con los procedimientos rutinarios de despegue, observó la casa de los Hayes por última vez.

- Vamos a volver, Lisa. Te prometo que lo haremos.

- Claro… - ella sonrió. – Rick, estas fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.

- En ese caso, - El arrogante piloto sonrió, mientras comenzaba a elevar el VF1. – Me parece que tendré que lucirme para nuestra luna de miel¿no es así?

- Así parece. – Lisa le siguió el juego. - ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

- ¡No me conoces, Hayes¡Ni te imaginas!

Los dos se rieron divertidos. Miraron la vieja casona que descansaba plácidamente en medio de aquel bosquecito y al lado del lago. Rick mantuvo el VF1 en modo Guardián sobre la casa por algunos minutos, como esperando la autorización de Lisa para alejarse de ahí. Ella así lo entendió, porque finalmente puso su mano sobre el hombro de él y le dio un apretoncito.

- Vamos a casa, amor.

- ¡A la orden, mi almirante!

El VF1 cambió de modalidad y con un poderoso rugido remontó el vuelo por los cielos azules de esa tarde de verano dejando tras de sí una estela de humo blanco, mientras enfilaba de regreso a Ciudad Macross y a la vida que Lisa y Rick habían decidido compartir, caminando el camino juntos, como pareja para toda la eternidad.

-

* * *

-

El día había amanecido soleado y tibio pero ni Lisa ni Rick lo habían notado. Desde el momento en que habían vuelto a casa la noche anterior se habían retirado a su habitación a descansar y aunque ya era tarde, ninguno de los dos había despertado todavía. Después de la semana agotadoramente increíble que habían pasado en la Residencia de los Hayes, los dos necesitaban descansar aquel domingo para estar listos para volver al trabajo al día siguiente.

Como casi siempre sucedía, fue Rick el primero en abrir los ojos. Los pajaritos estaban cantando en el jardín y la luz del sol entraba a raudales a través de las finas cortinas blancas de la habitación. El piloto se estiró perezosamente, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y se talló los ojos para quitarse el sueño de encima. Se pasó la mano por el cabello despeinado mientras bostezaba. Lisa se movió un poco a su lado, incomodada por los súbitos movimientos de él, hizo unos ruiditos con la garganta y se abrazó a su almohada pero no despertó.

Aquello pareció causarle gracia a Rick, quien se rió suavemente y se recargó en su codo, para mirar a Lisa de frente y jugar distraídamente con sus cabellos sedosos y suaves. La contempló en silencio por varios minutos sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de los labios. Fue cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por su brazo desnudo cuando Lisa entreabrió los ojos y lo miró con una sonrisa.

- ¡Buenos días, mi apuesto piloto!

Él sonrió y se inclinó para besarla en la frente. Sus labios permanecieron contra la piel de Lisa por más tiempo del requerido, pero ella se dejó consentir. Cuando él se separó, continuó acariciándole el cabello.

- ¿Descansaste bien?

- Sí, de hecho sí lo hice. – Lisa se tendió de espaldas y se estiró. - ¿Y tú?

- Muy bien. ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en lo mucho que me gusta dormir contigo y despertar a tú lado... se siente... correcto.

- Sí... – Lisa sonrió adormiladamente, pero enseguida un gesto de reproche apareció en su rostro. – Pero hace falta algo...

- Hmmm... – Rick se rió y se inclinó a besarla en los labios. – No lo he olvidado, princesa... 108 días.

Lisa colocó sus manos en las mejillas de él mientras se besaban. Cuando se separaron el piloto suspiró con frustración.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor?

- No sé... a veces me da mucho coraje el pensar en todo el tiempo que perdimos, Lisa. Es decir, esto es tan correcto, tan hermoso... y nos lo estábamos perdiendo. – Ella iba a decir algo, pero el la silenció colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. – Lisa... aquella nochebuena, cuando fuiste a mi casa a hablar conmigo y—

Rick no pudo terminar su frase, pero Lisa sabía a lo que se refería...

- En fin, quizás es una tontería pero... si hubiéramos podido hablar esa noche... ¿Qué me hubieras dicho, amor?

- No sé. – Lisa respondió con sinceridad. – Realmente no sabía que te iba a decir... Claudia me convenció de ir a verte pero yo no llevaba ningún discurso preparado. Supongo que iba a dejar que las cosas sucedieran como debían de suceder. Pero ¿por qué me preguntas sobre esto así tan de repente?

Rick se encogió de hombros.

- Yo había estado pensando mucho en ti¿sabes? Habían sido semanas muy difíciles y me sentía perdido sin ti... tú no querías hablar conmigo, mucho menos verme... cambiabas tu turno sólo para no toparte conmigo en la base... y yo no podía dejar de pensar en ti. No contestabas mis llamadas, no me saludabas si por casualidad pasabas a mi lado, cuando iba a esperarte a tú casa tú jamás te aparecías... era como si yo hubiera dejado de existir para ti y eso me dolía mucho, Lisa. Mientras patrullaba pensaba en ti, con la esperanza de verte aparecer en el Tacnet pero hasta eso me habías quitado. Esperaba que algún día te aparecieras en mi puerta, que fueras a gritarme, a regañarme, a darme una bofetada, lo que fuera... con tal de saber que todavía existía... que de una u otra manera tú estabas ahí.

- Rick... – Lisa lo miraba a los ojos insistentemente descubriendo la sinceridad en cada una de sus palabras.

- Fueron malos tiempo... pero ya quedaron atrás y por eso quiero que todo sea perfecto entre nosotros ahora, Lisa. Porque sé que duele estar sin ti. Aquel día, todo el día había pensado en ti. Traté de localizarte para invitarte un café pero nunca te encontré. Claudia me ayudó al convencerte de que fueras a hablar conmigo pero... como de costumbre lo eché todo a perder. Lisa, conociste a ese muchacho ingenuo, tonto y torpe que yo era, y aún así creíste en mí. Por eso ahora quiero mostrarte el hombre serio, responsable y comprometido que puedo ser... porque te amo, preciosa.

Lisa sonrió enternecida y conmovida por las palabras de Rick. Había veces que sentía que jamás llegaría a comprender la manera en como funcionaba el cerebro de su piloto, con esos pensamientos tan súbitos que parecían salir de la nada. Pero esa mañana decidió que no iba a cuestionar nada. Lo miró profundamente a los ojos, le sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que siempre hacían que él se quedara sin aliento y le acarició el rostro con amor.

- Te amo, Rick Hunter. – Le dijo con una voz llena de amor y de ternura. – Me gustas... ¡Me gustas mucho y te amo todavía más!

Rick sonrió una sonrisa que quiso ser arrogante, pero terminó por ser tímida. Sus ojos brillaron radiantes y tomó la mano de Lisa para besarla vehementemente.

- Que una mujer tan hermosa como tú me diga eso es bueno para mi ego y mi autoestima, amor... hace que mis piernas se sientan débiles y que a otras partes de mi anatomía les ocurra lo contrario...

Lisa soltó una risa espontánea y acalló al piloto con un beso suave y profundo en los labios, impidiéndole que siguiera hablando.

- ¡Eres un pervertido! – Lisa murmuró contra sus labios, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Es tú culpa Hayes... – Él tampoco dejaba de besarla. – Pero así te gusto...

- Mucho... – Lisa seguía besándolo. - ¡Mucho...!

Rick la hizo girar para recostarla sobre las almohadas y atraparla debajo de su cuerpo, aunque sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos para no incomodarla. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, destilando amor en esas miradas y esas sonrisas.

- Tú también me gustas mucho, Lisa. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida... toda tú eres perfecta y tus ojos... – Rick la besó en los ojos. - ¡Son los ojos más bellos del mundo! Me gusta cuando sonríes porque brillan de una manera muy especial... y tú te ves hermosa cuando sonríes.

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa esplendorosa apareció en los labios de Lisa iluminando su rostro y haciéndola lucir tan hermosa como Rick le había dicho. Él se rió y la besó en los labios. El beso que empezó suave y tierno comenzó a intensificarse hasta que los dos comenzaron a devorarse mutuamente con una pasión y una necesidad tan poderosa que solo podía ser apagada con la unión intima de sus almas y sus corazones en una expresión física de amor que traspasaba las barreras de lo real para alcanzar regiones etéreas en donde solo parecían existir sus almas, unidas para siempre por los lazos de su amor.

-

* * *

-

El día lo pasaron tranquilo en la casa. Se habían vestido con ropas cómodas, básicamente bermudas y camisetas, y se habían dedicado a desempacar. Pero el día tibio y tranquilo los hacía sentir perezosos. Mientras Lisa hablaba por teléfono con Kelly, Rick se había encerrado en el estudio para salir, momentos más tarde, con una hoja de papel laminada que llevó a la cocina.

La almirante terminó su llamada telefónica con su asistente, en la que básicamente la puso al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia, que no había sido nada importante y le había informado de los pendientes de la semana. Entró a la cocina y vio a Rick colocando algo en la puerta del refrigerador.

- ¿Qué haces, amor?

- Ven a ver. – El piloto sonrió y puso su brazo en torno a los hombros de Lisa cuando la tuvo cerca. – Es un calendario.

Lisa no pudo evitar el reír entre divertida y emocionada con aquella nueva ocurrencia de su piloto. Había hecho un calendario que básicamente consistía en 108 casillas en numeración descendiente hasta el 10 de octubre. Dichas casillas formaban un caminito en un cielo azul y había un pequeño VF1 de juguete con un imán, que irían avanzando día a día.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se acurrucó contra su cuerpo. - ¿Cómo se te ocurren estas ideas?

- No sé, sólo lo pensé y lo hice. Así no perderemos la cuenta.

- ¡Como si la fuéramos a perder!

Los dos se miraron y se besaron suavemente en los labios con una sonrisa. Cuando se separaron Rick preguntó:

- ¿Qué dice Kelly¿Cómo está la bola de pelos? Y con bola de pelos me refiero al perro, claro.

- ¡Eres terrible! –Lisa se rió y abrió el refrigerador para comenzar a sacar ingredientes para prepara algo de comer. – Está bien, me estuvo diciendo sobre lo que ocurrió en nuestra ausencia, que fue prácticamente nada.

- Eso es bueno¿cierto? – Rick se sentó en la barra y abrió una lata de Petite Cola.

- Sí, lo es... y bueno, ya que lo preguntas, Kelly está feliz con Enkei.

- Se me hizo raro que David no viniera el día de la promoción. – Rick se encogió de hombros.

- Fue muy sorpresivo, amor. Tú te diste cuenta ese mismo día y yo apenas unas horas antes. No hubo tiempo de avisarle pero Kelly me dijo que vino a visitarla en la semana y que se la pasaron muy bien. David quiere llevarla a Nueva Montreal a que conozca a su familia. – Lisa sonrió soñadoramente. - ¿No es fantástico?

- Lo es solamente si David tiene buenas intenciones con mi prima.

- ¡No seas celoso! – Lisa pasó detrás de él y le alborotó el cabello. – Yo sé que David quiere a Kelly y la quiere bien. Y ella, bueno, es más que obvio que está enamorada de él. Además David es un buen hombre, muy serio y formal. Y créeme que no se atrevería a jugar con los sentimientos de la prima del Mayor Hunter.

- La casi-cuñada de la almirante Hayes. – Rick atrajo a Lisa hacia él por la cintura.

Lisa le echó los brazos al cuello y recargó su frente en la suya.

- Así jamás voy a tener la comida lista, amor. – Lisa lo regañó.

- ¿Quién quiere comida, si puedo tener esto?

Rick la besó en los labios. Ella no se resistió a aquel beso, pero casi de inmediato un sonido extraño proveniente del estómago de Rick hizo que los dos se separaran y se rieran divertidos.

- Ahí está la respuesta. – Lisa se soltó de su abrazo y le acarició el estómago, provocándole cosquillas. – Tal vez tú no quieras comida, pero tu pancita sí.

- ¡Aw…! – Rick se rió. - ¡Mi panza me acosa!

Rick le ayudó a Lisa a cocinar algo rápido y sencillo. Después fueron a comer a la terraza de las pérgolas y a disfrutar del clima veraniego de Ciudad Macross. Se relajaron después de la comida y más tarde decidieron darse un chapuzón en la alberca. El día pasó rápido y ellos sabían que tenían que irse a dormir temprano pues al día siguiente había que volver a la base.

Se bañaron, vieron televisión un rato y se adormilaron en el sofá de la estancia, mientras veían en noticiero nocturno. Finalmente decidieron ir a su habitación y dormir. Al día siguiente había que madrugar. Una semana más había pasado y ellos podían decir, sin duda alguna, que había sido una de las mejores de su vida, aunque Rick, arrogante como siempre, le hubiera dicho a Lisa que él se encargaría de mejorar aquella semana… en su luna de miel.

-

* * *

-

El lunes por la mañana el despertador se dejó escuchar y Rick gruñó mientras rodaba sobre sí mismo para apagarlo. Cuando lo hizo se percató de que aún se veía oscuro y se le hizo extraño. Entreabrió los ojos y miró la hora al tiempo que dejaba caer la cabeza pesadamente sobre la almohada y lanzaba un suspiro de frustración.

- Media hora… - Gruñó, cubriéndose el rostro con su brazo. – Nos equivocamos y pusimos en despertador media hora antes de tiempo.

Rick sintió que Lisa se incorporaba un poco y se quitó el brazo de los ojos para mirarla. Ella lo observaba con una hermosa sonrisa adormilada en los labios y sus ojos entreabiertos.

- No… - Le susurró Lisa contra sus labios. – No fue una equivocación.

Los ojos de Rick se abrieron desorbitadamente cuando estuchó aquello, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar, pues Lisa ya lo estaba besando profunda e íntimamente. Él se rió contra sus labios y cerró los ojos para entregarse a ese beso… y a ella.

- Me encantas¿lo sabías? – Susurró sin dejar de besarla.

- Lo sé.

- Jamás dejas de sorprenderme, Lisa.

- De eso se trata, piloto… de sorprenderte y de—iniciar bien la semana.

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante!

Rick apenas pudo murmurar antes de que su beso se intensificara y ambos perdieran todo contacto con la realidad y las ganas de seguir hablando.

Después de aquel excepcional inicio de semana, los dos se ducharon juntos. Fueron a la cocina y después de mover el pequeño VF1 en su calendario de cuenta regresiva, desayunaron y salieron de su casa con el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la base sin contratiempos.

-

* * *

-

Mientras Rick conducía su Freelander hacia la base, los dos comentaban las anécdotas de la semana que habían pasado, se reían, bromeaban y ocasionalmente se ponían a cantar juntos las canciones que estaban sonando en el reproductor de CDs. Aquella mañana estaban felices y totalmente enamorados y no podían ocultarlo… ¡No querían ocultarlo!

Estacionaron la camioneta en el estacionamiento de la base y por más esfuerzos que hicieron, parecía que ninguno de los dos podía lograr actuar marcialmente. Se soltaron de las manos cuando cruzaron los límites de los terrenos militares, pero aún así no podían dejar de mirarse, de sonreír ni de besarse furtivamente cuando pensaban que nadie los veía… aunque en aquel lugar en realidad todos los ojos estaban clavados en ellos.

- ¡Max y Miriya van a estar muy emocionados cuando les digamos que ya tenemos fecha para la boda! – Rick comentaba en el elevador mientras acompañaba a Lisa a su oficina.

- Sí, lo sé. Miriya va a querer que vayamos de inmediato al centro comercial a ver vestidos de novia y todas esas cosas.

- Y Max va a comenzar a presionarme con que prepare la luna de miel.

- Pues más vale que le haga caso, señor.

Los dos se rieron pero no alcanzaron a besarse pues la puerta del ascensor se abrió y los dos salieron al pasillo. Varios oficiales los saludaron oficialmente, pero sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa pícara en los labios. Para nadie era un secreto que la almirante Hayes y el mayor Hunter habían pasado una semana juntos en un lugar privado. Y el verlos tan felices y con las sonrisas que traían en los labios, no era difícil imaginar que la habían pasado muy bien.

Apenas los jóvenes militares entraron a la oficina del almirantazgo, Kelly se lanzó sobre ellos para abrazarlos con gran emoción. Aquel ataque de amor fue tan repentino e inesperado que literalmente sacó el aire de los pulmones a Lisa y Rick.

- ¡A nosotros también nos da gusto verte, Kelly! – Lisa apenas pudo hablar.

- ¡Hey! – Rick se rió. – Creo que Miriya te está mal influenciando, prima.

- ¿Cómo les fue? – Kelly literalmente brincaba alrededor de ellos mientras se dirigían a la oficina de la almirante. - ¿Se la pasaron bien¿Ya tienen fecha para la boda?

- Nos fue muy bien. – Rick se recargó en el escritorio de Lisa y la atrajo contra sí.

- Fue una semana extraordinaria. – Lisa recargó su espalda en el pecho de Rick y le permitió que la besara suavemente en la mejilla.

- ¿Y la fecha de boda? – Los ojos azules de Kelly brillaban con emoción reprimida.

- El diez de octubre. – Lisa y Rick respondieron al unísono.

Kelly lanzó un grito y comenzó a saltar emocionada. Los dos jóvenes enamorados se reían al verla tan feliz. Rick había deslizado sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Lisa y la sostenía firmemente contra sí mientras le acariciaba el rostro con sus labios y nariz con ternura. Lisa quería protestar, pero no lograba reunir las fuerzas o la voluntad necesaria para hacerlo.

- ¡Vamos a tener que trabajar mucho porque hay muchas cosas que preparar! – Kelly estaba feliz. - ¿Ya han pensado en dónde van a celebrar la ceremonia¿Y la recepción¿Y tu vestido de novia, Lisa… es decir, almirante?

Lisa no podía dejar de reírse. Aquello parecía irreal. Sin embargo se obligó a recuperar su aire militar y su actitud seria y responsable de almirante de las fuerzas de defensa. Se separó de Rick, aunque le fue casi doloroso hacerlo, y se dirigió a su asistente, mientras iba a sentarse en su sillón detrás del escritorio.

- Estamos trabajando… creo que más tarde tendremos tiempo de hablar de esto.

- ¡Esa es la Lisa Hayes que yo conozco! – Rick se rió. – Mira nada más… tan seria… tan dueña de sí misma… tan profesional… ¿Alguna vez te había dicho que me encantas cuando actúas de esta manera, preciosa? – El piloto le guiñó el ojo.

Lisa trataba de enfocarse en la pila de documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio, pero no pudo evitar el sonreír y sonrojarse un poco con el comentario de Rick. Se aclaró la garganta y adquirió un aire de seriedad mientras se dirigía a su asistente.

- ¿Cuáles son los pendientes del día, teniente Hickson?

- Bien… - Kelly trató de estar a la altura de las circunstancias y adquirió la misma actitud seria de Lisa, mientras revisaba su agenda electrónica. – Los documentos que le dejé sobre su escritorio son prioritarios, almirante. Deben de salir hoy mismo.

- De acuerdo… - Lisa los estaba revisando.

- El coronel Maistroff me pidió que en cuanto regresara le agendara una reunión de trabajo, para que él le rinda el informe y—

Rick sonreía divertido, al ver el cambio de actitud tan intempestivo en aquellas dos mujeres. Sabía que tenía que ir al hangar y que seguramente su trabajo también se había apilado, pero él a diferencia de Lisa no tenía una asistente que le ayudara a organizar su vida. Pensó en todos los horarios de vuelo que tendría que revisar y aprobar, pensó en los informes que debía revisar, en el patrullaje del día, en las horas de simulador, en que tenía que comenzar a preparar su último vuelo de pruebas… tenía mucho que hacer, pero le era difícil ponerse de pie y alejarse de Lisa. Mientras la contemplaba extasiado, en lo único en que podía pensar era que esa mujer tan maravillosa iba a ser su esposa y aquel pensamiento era suficiente para hacer que su corazón se acelerara sin control.

- Básicamente eso es todo lo de hoy, almirante. – Kelly terminó. - ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

- Voy a trabajar en estos documentos ahora. Habla con Maistroff y pídele que venga a las 1300 horas y que me entregue un reporte por escrito. Voy a revisar estos memorandums que tengo aquí y en cuanto lo haya hecho te los pasaré para que respondas de enterado a la Oficialía de Partes del GTU, Kelly.

- Sí almirante, iré preparando los formatos.

- Me parece que eso es todo por ahora. – Lisa sonrió.

Kelly asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta. Rick se puso de pie, pues había estado sentado en la orilla del escritorio. Por más que quisiera quedarse ahí, sabía que tanto él como Lisa tenían trabajo que hacer. Se acercó a ella y se inclinó a su lado tomándola de la mano. Iba a despedirse y a desearle un buen día, cuando la voz de Kelly los interrumpió.

- Por cierto, almirante, casi lo olvidaba…

- ¿Qué sucede, Kelly?

- Hay una persona que ha estado llamando por teléfono desde la semana pasada. Quiere verla y parece urgente. Yo le dije que usted no estaba en la ciudad pero me dijo que iba a quedarse en Macross algunos días y me pidió que le agendara una cita con usted, almirante… y que le avisara en cuanto usted regresara porque le urgía hablar con usted.

- ¿Te dijo su nombre? – Lisa preguntó, sin prestar mucha importancia al asunto, pues Rick se había llevado su mano a sus labios y la estaba besando.

Kelly revisó su agenda y asintió con la cabeza.

- Dijo que era un viejo conocido suyo, almirante… se apellida Riber.

El tiempo pareció detenerse por un segundo para Rick y para Lisa. Ella sintió la mano del piloto ponerse fría y temblar un poco. Lisa parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza… súbitamente tenía una jaqueca.

- ¿_Riber_? – Preguntó Lisa, tratando de mantener su compostura pero sintiendo su boca totalmente seca y con un sabor amargo. - ¿Te dijo su nombre?

- No almirante, sólo su apellido. Habló por lo menos unas 3 o 4 veces en la semana. Era demasiado insistente y me dijo que era urgente. ¿Qué hago?

Lisa pasó saliva y movió negativamente la cabeza. Rick estaba estático, sin poder reaccionar ni salir de su asombro. Su corazón le latía tan de prisa que él podía escucharlo en su cabeza y su pulso se había acelerado. Sentía que no podía respirar y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

- Está bien, Kelly… por ahora es todo.

- De acuerdo, almirante. – Kelly hizo un saludo militar y salió de la oficina.

Lisa levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Rick que la observaban con una mezcla de dolor, incertidumbre, rabia y miedo… sobre todo mucho miedo. Ella apretó su mano con fuerza y se la llevó a los labios para besarla.

- Es imposible, Rick. – Murmuró.

- Al parecer no… al parecer hay personas que se niegan a morir.

- Rick… - Lisa se puso de pie. - ¡Él está muerto y así se va a quedar para siempre¡Mi vida eres tú!

Los dos se miraron profundamente a los ojos. El piloto sacudió la cabeza… aquella era una pesadilla. Era un mal sueño… lo que él siempre había temido. Era como si de pronto todos sus temores y todos sus fantasmas se hubieran materializado ante él.

_- ¿Por qué ahora?_ – Pensaba dolorosamente. - _¿Por qué en este momento?_

- Y si no es él¿Entonces quién?

- Quien sea, eso no me importa… esto no cambia las cosas, amor… ¡Yo te amo a ti! – Lisa lo tomó de las manos. - ¡Desde siempre y para siempre!

- Yo lo sé, Lisa… y jamás dudaría de tu amor pero… si es él… cuando lo veas cruzar esa puerta…

- ¡Es que es imposible, Rick¡No puede ser!

- ¿Y si es cierto? – Rick la tomó de los hombros con desesperación. - ¿Qué pasaría, amor?

- ¡No pasaría nada! Cerraríamos un círculo y eso sería todo. Yo te amo a ti. Tú eres mi vida, Rick Hunter… y nada, escúchame bien, nada ni nadie podrá cambiar jamás esa verdad absoluta que existe en mi corazón. ¿Confías en mí?

- ¡Con mi vida, Lisa¡Te amo!

Sus ojos se encontraron. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas entre ellos y ambos se observaban insistentemente con una extraña mezcla de amor absoluto e incertidumbre. Lisa atrajo a Rick a ella y él escondió su rostro en su cuello. Ella le acarició el cabello y lo besó con amor en la mejilla. Se separó un poco de él, para mirarlo a los ojos. Iba a decir algo más, pero la voz de Kelly en el interfón la interrumpió.

- Almirante Hayes… - Su asistente anunció. - El señor Riber está aquí y quiere verla… dice que es importante. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, almirante?

Lisa miró a Rick con una determinación y una seguridad que cayeron sobre el corazón del piloto como una pesada losa de mármol. Ella se acercó al interfón y respondió:

- Dame un minuto, Kelly.

- Sí, almirante.

Enseguida volvió a acercarse a Rick, quien estaba de pie, inmóvil al lado del escritorio. Lisa lo tomó de las manos y las colocó sobre su pecho, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Rick, escúchame… no sabemos quién es la persona que está detrás de estas puertas ni sabemos qué es lo que quiere. Pero lo que menos deseo es que cuando pienses en este momento, me recuerdes a mí corriendo hacia esa puerta, impaciente por encontrarme con quien esté allá afuera con Kelly… yo te amo, Rick… te amo a ti y sólo a ti. Si quieres que abra esa puerta y me encuentre con esa persona, lo voy a hacer… pero quiero que tú te quedes aquí conmigo… pero si quieres que no lo haga, entonces simplemente no lo haré. Eres mi prometido y por respeto a ti y al amor que siento por ti quiero que tú tomes esta decisión. Y escúchame bien, lo que sea que decidas, jamás me arrepentiré de haberte escuchado… y jamás te lo reprocharé.

Rick observaba a Lisa atentamente y al escucharla decir todas esas cosas sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sentía que su corazón se había vuelto loco en su pecho, le latía tan fuerte que le dolía… su latir era un sonido que retumbaba en su cabeza y le provocaba jaqueca. Sentía que su estómago le dolía y le era difícil respirar.

_- ¿Es esto lo que ella sentía cada vez que Minmei aparecía en mi vida?_ – Rick pensaba. - _¡Dios mío, Lisa… cuánto daño te hice!_

Aquel duelo de miradas se extendió por unos minutos que parecieron durar una eternidad. Él no pudo evitar una lágrima rebelde que escapó de la esquina de su ojo y resbaló por su mejilla. Ella le acarició el rostro con amor, para limpiarle aquella lágrima. Amor, eso era lo único que Rick veía en sus ojos… un amor total e incondicional y una confianza que hacía que se sintiera empequeñecido ante aquella mujer tan hermosa, tan buena y tan comprensiva.

El piloto respiró profundamente y se dio un tiempo para exhalar lentamente todo el aire de sus pulmones. Ahora fue su turno de apretar las manos de Lisa contra su pecho después de besarlas ardorosamente.

- Te amo, Lisa… jamás lo olvides… jamás lo dudes. Tú también eres mi vida entera.

- Rick…

- Ahora necesito que tú me escuches a mí, amor… tenemos que cerrar el círculo, tienes razón. Yo confío en este amor que ambos compartimos. Lisa, tú has tenido que soportar muchas cosas de mí… y yo siempre me he comportado como un cretino cabeza dura contigo… no tienes idea de la rabia, los celos, el coraje y el miedo que traigo aquí adentro en estos momentos. – Rick se frotó el pecho sobre el corazón. – Pero es algo que debemos hacer… si tú me permites estar a tu lado…

- Siempre, Rick… ¡Siempre! – Ahora fue Lisa quien no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

- ¡No llores, mi vida! – Rick la besó en los ojos. – Estamos juntos en esto… pase lo que pase y venga lo que venga… ¿cierto?

- Sí… - Lisa lo besó en los labios levemente. – Pase lo que pase y venga lo que venga… desde ahora y para siempre.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos momentos. Lisa sentía que él estaba temblando levemente. Ella misma sentía su corazón latiendo sin control, pero estaba tranquila y segura de sus sentimientos. Puso su mano en la mejilla del piloto y lo atrajo para besarlo en los labios, más profundamente esta vez. Él cerró los ojos y se entregó en cuerpo y alma a ese beso… los labios de él se sentían fríos y secos y su beso era amargo. Lisa intensificó aquel beso, tratando de poner en él todo el amor que sentía por Rick. Lentamente se separaron y él escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, que lo abrazaba estrechamente, acariciándole el cabello y la espalda mientras le besaba la mejilla y le susurraba al oído cuánto lo amaba.

- Vamos a estar bien, amor. – Ella le decía.

- Pase lo que pase. – Rick le susurró al oído antes de besarle la mejilla. - ¡Te amo, Lisa!

Los dos se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos. El piloto le acarició la barbilla a Lisa, mirándola a los ojos. Había muchas promesas en esa mirada. Los ojos de él se enternecieron, inundándose con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Los ojos profundamente verdes de la almirante brillaron intensamente, como respondiendo a los de él.

Con una ternura infinita él levantó la barbilla de Lisa con sus dedos para besarla suavemente en los labios; fue un beso fugaz pero lleno de amor. Se separaron lentamente y mientras Rick le acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, contemplándola extasiado, asintió levemente con la cabeza. Ella, sin soltar la mano de su piloto, oprimió el botón del intercomunicador y habló con voz firme y segura.

- Kelly… puedes decirle al señor Riber que pase… que el Mayor Rick Hunter y yo lo recibiremos en mi oficina.

- ¡Enseguida, almirante! – Kelly respondió.

Lisa miró a Rick, quien trató de sonreírle. Ella tomó aire, aspirando profundamente. Sintió cómo la mano del piloto se cerró estrechamente en torno a la suya y sus dedos se entrelazaron. Ambos estaban de pie frente al escritorio, mirando hacia la puerta de la oficina que en cualquier momento se abriría. - - -

-

* * *

-

**Notas del autor:**

Este capítulo va con una dedicatoria muy especial a una de las personas que realmente ha hecho posible esta y muchas otras historias. Esta dedicado a mi querida Almirante Lisa Hayes en honor a su cumpleaños (3 de Marzo). Siguiendo la cronología de Macross, ella cumpliría 17 años el próximo sábado.

**¡Muchas Felicidades Lisa!**

-

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	26. El camino más corto entre dos corazones

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o O o**

* * *

**-**

**LEALTAD: EL CAMINO MÁS CORTO ENTRE DOS CORAZONES**

-

La puerta de la oficina de la almirante Hayes se entreabrió y ella sintió cómo Rick apretaba su mano aún más fuerte. La de él se sentía fría y sudorosa y ella lo sentía temblar levemente. Ella correspondió a aquello con un apretó cariñoso, queriendo que él supiera con eso que ella estaba ahí con él... que él era a quien ella amaba y que nada jamás cambiaría aquello. Rick la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada. Había muchas promesas en sus ojos verdes pero sobre todo él pudo ver en ellos la certeza total y absoluta del amor profundo, total y exclusivo que ella sentía por él.

- Almirante Hayes. – Kelly apareció en la puerta. – El señor Riber.

- Adelante...

Los ojos de Lisa se agrandaron sorprendidos. Pasó saliva para humedecer su garganta que súbitamente se había puesto seca y dejó escapar el aire que hasta entonces había contenido en sus pulmones. Rick parpadeó un par de veces... o bien aquel hombre era el Riber equivocado... o a Lisa le habían gustado los hombres bastante maduritos en aquellas épocas.

Ante ellos estaba de pie un hombre ya mayor, canoso y cansado que miraba a Lisa insistentemente y le sonreía con melancolía. El piloto miró a su prometida, como esperando alguna explicación a aquello. Ella sacudió la cabeza y pareció salir de su estupor.

- Coronel Riber... – Lisa murmuró entre dientes.

- ¡Hola Lili! –El viejo la saludó, extendiéndole la mano.

Rick soltó desganadamente la mano de Lisa para que ella pudiera saludar a aquel hombre quien – obviamente – debía ser el Riber equivocado.

- ¡Si tú padre te viera...! – El coronel la miraba insistentemente. - ¡Mírate nada más! No puedo creer que seas la misma chiquilla que conocí hace ya tantos años... si Karl pudiera verte ahora...

- Coronel Riber... –Lisa se apresuró a tomar la mano de Rick para acercarlo a ella. – Permítame presentarle al Mayor Richard Hunter, mi prometido.

- ¡Oh...! – El coronel estrechó la mano que Rick le ofrecía. – Mucho gusto, Mayor Hunter... yo soy Albert Riber... antiguo coronel de la RDF.

Rick asintió con la cabeza pero no pudo decir ni media palabra. Sentía que la voz simplemente no acudiría a su llamado. Su corazón seguía latiendo sin control en su pecho y la sangre aún le corría helada por sus venas. Se sentía un poco mareado.

- Así que te vas a casar, Lili...

- Pase, tome asiento, coronel. – Lisa le indicó, yendo al recibidor de la oficina. - ¿Le podemos ofrecer algo?

- No, en realidad no quiero importunarte.

- Pues sí. – Lisa respondió a su pregunta una vez que estuvieron instalados. – Rick y yo nos vamos a casar en tres meses.

La almirante sonrió y miró a Rick, quien se había sentado a su lado y no dejaba de observar al coronel con ojos que lanzaban llamas. ¿Con qué derecho ese hombre se atrevía a aparecerse así en la oficina de Lisa¿Y por qué la llamaba Lili¡Eso era una falta de respeto para la almirante Hayes! Pero sobre todo... ¿Cómo podía siquiera atreverse a mencionar el nombre de su hijo delante de ella? A Rick no le agradaba aquel hombre. Lisa lo tomó de la mano y la colocó sobre su regazo. Rick apretó la mano de su prometida, pero no le quitó la vista de encima al coronel.

- ¡Has crecido tanto, Lili!

- Coronel... – Lisa protestó. – Usted sabe que jamás me gustó que me llamara así.

- Además es falta de respeto y protocolo el no dirigirse a ella por su rango, coronel Riber. – Rick casi escupió esas palabras.

Lisa lo miró con cierta extrañeza y el coronel asintió.

- Eso es cierto... ahora eres la almirante Hayes. Parece ser que la sangre de almirantes corre en tu familia, Lisa... es decir, almirante.

- Realmente esto no es necesario. – Lisa se sentía un tanto incómoda.

- Debí de haber venido antes y me disculpo por ello.

- ¿Venido antes? – Rick se preguntó. - ¿A qué¿Para qué?

- A decir verdad, - el coronel Riber seguía hablando. – Después del último ataque tuve suerte de sobrevivir… me tomó más de dos años el recuperarme de las heridas y aún tengo algunas secuelas… sin embargo tuve más suerte que Donald.

Lisa bajó su mirada cuando escuchó el nombre de su padre y Rick apretó su mano para dejarle saber, sin palabras, que él estaba ahí con ella. Al mismo tiempo le lanzó una mirada del fuego al hombre que estaba frente a ellos. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera presentado así, apareciendo de la nada sólo para causarle dolor a Lisa? Rick abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el coronel seguía con su monólogo.

- Fuimos pocos los que sobrevivimos a la destrucción y algunos lo hicimos solamente porque estábamos resguardados en esos momentos. El Gran Cañón de Australia logró sobrevivir al impacto. Es una lástima que no hubiera sido concluido todavía… de haberlo hecho hubiéramos tenido una oportunidad… pero el punto es que durante el último año traté de venir a verte Li—Lisa. Cuando escuché sobre el último ataque a Ciudad Macross a principios de año… por un momento temí que no pudiera verte… pero cuando supe que habías sobrevivido y que ahora eras la almirante de las fuerzas de defensa, me hice el propósito de que no dejaría pasar este año sin venir a buscarte.

- Coronel, simplemente no lo entiendo. – Lisa lo miró a los ojos. – Es que… no sé por qué usted quisiera verme… sé que mi padre y usted siempre fueron muy cercanos y grandes amigos pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

- Me gustaría que pudiéramos, no sé… ir a cenar uno de estos días. Hay algo que debo decirte, Lisa… pero no aquí. Además no deseo importunarte en horas de trabajo.

Lisa sintió como el cuerpo de Rick se tensó cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. Los ojos del piloto lanzaban fuego y era obvio que aquella conversación no le estaba agradando en lo absoluto. Lisa también se sentía incómoda y el coronel Riber pareció notarlo.

- No quiero causarte problemas, Lisa… en realidad lo que debo decirte es muy rápido. Entiendo que estás ocupada y tal vez no tengas tiempo para que vayamos a cenar… es sólo que me gustaría poder hablar contigo de una manera más… familiar.

Lisa bajó la mirada, sin saber qué contestar. Rick le había soltado la mano y ahora la masajeaba firmemente en la base del cuello, como queriendo con ello liberar un poco de la tensión que ella sentía en esos momentos. El coronel suspiró profundamente y habló una vez más:

- El Mayor Hunter podría acompañarnos también a la cena, Lisa… yo—

Rick arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Acaso creía que él iba a dejar ir a Lisa sola a una cena con él¡Eso no ocurriría ni en mil años! El piloto decidió que era hora de salir en defensa de su mujer.

- Coronel, de la manera más respetuosa le digo que no me parece muy correcto el que usted venga después de tanto tiempo y se aparezca de esta manera en la vida de la almirante Hayes… me parece que en realidad ustedes dos, salvo la mejor opinión de Lisa, no tienen nada más que discutir.

- Entiendo su preocupación, mayor Hunter, pero le aseguro que—Lisa, en realidad hay algo que tengo para ti… no lo traje hoy porque no estaba seguro de encontrarte pero… es una promesa que le hice a tu padre.

- ¿A mi padre? – Lisa levantó su mirada. - ¿A qué se refiere?

- Tengo algo para ti de parte de él… Lisa, he venido de muy lejos sólo a entregarte ese sobre que él me pidió que custodiara hasta éste momento. Supongo que tendrás la sensibilidad suficiente para darte cuenta de que el viaje no fue fácil y que—se lo debo a tu padre.

- ¿Algo de mi padre? – Los ojos de Lisa se clavaron en los de Rick.

El piloto se encogió de hombros sin realmente poder decidir qué era lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

- Yo—bueno, supongo que será mejor pasar y dejártelo con tu secretaria, Lili… es decir, Lisa.

Lisa no podía dejar de mirar a su piloto a los ojos. Él asintió con la cabeza, dejándole saber sin palabras, que él no tenía inconvenientes de que ella fuera a esa cena. Cierto, por dentro sentía que el corazón se le oprimía en el pecho de una manera tal que le hacía difícil el respirar… pero por otro lado aquello no era sobre Riber, era sobre el padre de Lisa. Pero a pesar de todo había una vocecita en lo más profundo de su cabeza gritándole que aquello no era correcto…que quizás el coronel Riber estuviera manipulando a Lisa por medio del recuerdo del almirante Hayes. Pero él confiaba en Lisa…

_- ¿Pero puedes confiar en éste hombre? –_ La vocecita preguntaba en su cabeza.

- De acuerdo. – Lisa habló determinadamente. – En ese caso, coronel Riber, mañana podemos vernos en este restaurante. – Lisa le alargó una tarjeta que había tomado de su tarjetero. – A las ocho en punto, si le parece bien… el mayor Hunter y yo lo estaremos esperando.

Rick había colocado su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lisa y la sostenía protectivamente contra su costado. El coronel asintió con la cabeza e iba a decir algo, pero el sonido del interfón lo interrumpió.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kelly? – Lisa respondió de inmediato.

- Almirante, lamento mucho importunarla pero el coronel Maistroff está vuelto loco pidiéndome los reportes de la semana pasada… solo quería saber si me los puede firmar y pasar… son los que dejé sobre su escritorio.

- Espera un minuto. – Lisa cerró la comunicación y miró al coronel. – Discúlpeme un momento, coronel. No tardo.

Se puso de pie apoyándose en la rodilla del piloto y fue a su escritorio a firmar los papeles. Enseguida les avisó que no tardaba y salió de la oficina a toda prisa. Una vez que los dos hombres se vieron solos, el ambiente se tornó tan pesado que la tensión y la rabia contenida casi se podían olfatear en el aire.

- Lisa—ella se ha convertido en una gran mujer. – Riber comentó, tratando de hacer conversación. – Es difícil creer que es la misma niña que conocí hace tantos años… ¡Donald estaría tan orgulloso de ella! Y Karl… estoy seguro de que le hubiera gustado verla así… tan bella y segura de sí misma.

- Pero él no está aquí. – Rick no pudo contenerse. – Y sinceramente no creo que él mereciera nada de ella, ni siquiera mirarla.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso, mayor Hunter?

- Coronel, conozco la historia. – Rick respondió secamente.

- Ya veo… - Riber asintió con la cabeza. – Supongo que esa debe de ser la razón por la cuál usted me ha tratado con tanta indiferencia desde que entre a esta oficina… no me ha pasado desapercibido su desprecio, Mayor. Yo he venido aquí por asuntos personales con Lisa, creo que usted debe de comprender eso.

- Lo comprendo y yo no tengo problemas con ello… sin embargo no me gusta que venga a remover viejas heridas como lo está haciendo, señor. Esas heridas que su hijo provocó en el corazón de Lisa tardaron mucho en sanar… y usted no sabe lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer con tal que tenerla segura y protegida, coronel. No me gusta que vengan a lastimar a mi mujer.

- ¡Me parece que usted está siendo muy injusto con mi hijo, Mayor Hunter! Usted ni siquiera lo conoció, no puede juzgarlo… y me parece totalmente fuera de lugar el que usted se comporte de esa manera tan machista, refiriéndose a Lisa como _"su mujer"._

- ¡Es mi mujer! – Rick respondió casi escupiendo las palabras. - Y yo le pertenezco a ella. Es algo mutuo. En cuanto a su otro comentario, señor… yo vi a Lisa morir lentamente durante años por un amor que jamás existió. Ese supuesto amor que ella sentía por su hijo le enveneno el alma y la sangre, coronel… le hizo mucho daño, usted no tiene idea… su hijo… él llevó a Lisa prácticamente al borde de la muerte.

- Mi hijo jamás hizo nada que pudiera lastimar a Lili, él—

- ¡Deje de referirse a ella con ese nombre¡A ella no le gusta que la llamen así!

- Mayor… - El coronel se frotó las sienes con sus dedos. – Mire, quizás mi presencia aquí le sea incómoda pero… ¿no debería tener un poco más de seguridad respecto a su relación con Lisa Hayes? Es decir, me parece que se está excediendo en sus comentarios y culpando a un hombre que hace mucho que ya no está con nosotros por cosas de las que él no tuvo ninguna culpa.

- Coronel, ese hombre, _su hijo_, él huyó de ella. Jamás lo conocí, es cierto… pero conozco la historia y mi punto de vista es que él sólo la utilizó para llegar al almirante Hayes y lograr lo que quería, nada más.

- Él no necesitaba a Lisa para llegar a Donald… él y yo siempre fuimos buenos amigos y—

- ¡Pero era más sencillo lograr ablandar al almirante por medio de su hija, señor! Yo no sé lo que sucedió, pero sé que el almirante Hayes jamás quiso a su hijo, coronel.

- ¡Y usted se está comportando tan terco e intransigente como Donald siempre lo fue!

- ¡El almirante tendría sus razones! Su hijo se fue a Marte y la dejó sola… en todo el tiempo que estuvo allá jamás le envió una carta, un correo electrónico, nada… ¡Absolutamente nada! No sólo la abandonó, además se olvidó de ella… y Lisa¿Sabe usted lo que hizo ella?

El coronel negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Ella cumplió su promesa¡Ella entró a la Academia de la RDF y se unió a la rama espacial aún en contra de los deseos de su padre sólo para cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a su hijo de que algún día ella también iría a Marte¡Y LO HIZO¡Y estuvo dispuesta a llevar esa promesa al extremo¡Dios santo, la llevo a un extremo tal que estuvo dispuesta a cumplirla aún a costa de su propia vida!

Rick se había puesto de pie y había casi gritado sus últimas palabras. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y miró hacia la puerta, rogando porque Lisa no lo hubiera escuchado. Volvió a tomar asiento y clavó sus ojos en los del coronel, quien no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

- Karl siempre fue un pacifista.

- _Era un cobarde._

- Usted no puede decir eso, mayor Hunter… usted no lo conoció y nunca supo sus razones ni sus motivos.

- No me interesan sus razones ni motivos, señor… pero me hierve la sangre al recordar cómo Lisa estuvo a punto de morir por ese recuerdo que tenía de su hijo… por un amor que jamás le fue correspondido… señor, yo amo a esa mujer con toda mi alma… yo sé que su corazón está lleno de vida, de fuego, de pasión… ¿Sabe lo que era verla extinguirse inevitablemente día tras día, consumida por ese recuerdo?

- Mi hijo no tuvo la culpa de eso, mayor Hunter. Lisa era sólo una niña cuando él se fue.

- Pero antes de irse le hizo muchas promesas que jamás tuvo la intención de cumplir.

- ¡Él era muy joven!

Afuera de la oficina Lisa había entregado los documentos a Kelly y le había pedido que se los llevara a Maistroff. Se acercó a la puerta para regresar al interior de su oficina cuando escuchó las voces de Rick y el coronel… estaban discutiendo. Lisa se acercó lentamente a la puerta entreabierta y escuchó a Rick:

- ¡Lisa es una mujer buena, hermosa e inteligente! Yo la amo y no puedo vivir sin ella… yo no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella a mi lado… ¡No quiero imaginar mi vida sin ella! Su hijo huyó buscando su beneficio, señor… a él jamás le importó ella… se fue a Marte buscando su seguridad, sin importarle que ella se quedara en un sitio inseguro… fue él quien esperó que ella lo siguiera… jamás hizo nada, absolutamente nada por regresar a su lado… no le importó el dejarla atrás, no le importó abandonarla ni huir de ella… su hijo sólo pensó en él, en su seguridad, en su comodidad, en sus beneficios…

- ¡Tres mil cincuenta y cinco personas murieron cuando las fuerzas rebeldes atacaron al personal de la Base Sara de Marte, mayor Hunter! – El coronel respondió indignado. - ¡No puede decir que mi hijo huyó buscando seguridad¡Él murió y ella sigue viva!

- ¡Porque ella jamás se ha dado por vencida ni ha dejado de luchar¡Siempre ha estado en la trinchera, en donde se le necesita! Jamás ha huido… ¡Jamás!

- Mi hijo jamás huyó de nada.

- ¡Huyó de ella, huyó de la guerra, huyó de su familia, de su planeta, de su deber¡Él era un soldado y aquí era donde se le necesitaba!

- Mayor Hunter, él…

- No señor, discúlpeme pero yo no voy a permitir que usted venga ahora a abrir las heridas que tanto tiempo tardaron en sanar en el corazón de Lisa. Yo estoy aquí para cuidarla y protegerla a toda costa y no voy a dejar que usted venga a remover el pasado, mucho menos a hacerla sentir culpable. ¡Eso no se lo voy a permitir! Lisa ha superado su pasado y ahora ella vive conmigo, compartimos una vida que si bien nunca ha sido fácil, sí está llena de amor y de felicidad.

- ¡Mi hijo la hubiera amado y la hubiera hecho muy feliz si tan sólo la vida le hubiera dado la oportunidad de hacerlo!

- ¡Fue él quien no se dio esa oportunidad, señor¡No culpe a la vida por las acciones de su hijo! Escúcheme bien coronel, yo no tengo nada en contra suya… pero no voy a permitir que usted venga a causarle ninguna clase de dolor a Lisa, porque yo la amo y lo único que deseo es verla feliz. Así que le pido que se abstenga de hacer comentarios que puedan herirla, porque si lo hace—

Lisa estaba recargada afuera de la oficina, escuchando cada una de las palabras que se estaban diciendo en el interior. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas… pero no eran lágrimas de dolor por el pasado, sino lágrimas de felicidad. No sabía porqué pero sentía una íntima satisfacción al escuchar a Rick hablando de esa manera. Su padre le había dicho esas mismas palabras en muchas ocasiones respecto a Riber, pero ella jamás había querido escuchar. Ahora, al escucharlas de los labios de su piloto todo tenía sentido. Ahora comprendía que su padre siempre había tenido la razón. Y sentía que su corazón se henchía de amor por aquel piloto rebelde y territorial. Quizás no era la manera de dirigirse al coronel Riber pero… Lisa no iba a regañarlo por aquella demostración de territorialidad. Se sentía halagada y protegida en esos momentos. Sabía que quizás aquella no era la manera de decir las cosas, pero Rick estaba demostrando cuánto la amaba y lo mucho que le importaba.

La almirante Hayes se limpió los ojos con los puños de su uniforme, tomó aire y entró a la oficina, pretendiendo que no había escuchado nada. Los dos hombres guardaron silencio inmediatamente y la miraron.

- Ya regresé… el trabajo no perdona.

Ella caminó directamente hacia Rick y se inclinó para besarlo en los labios. Fue un beso corto pero profundo e intimo… y él inmediatamente supo que ella había escuchado la discusión de hacía unos momentos y que ese beso era su manera de decirle que se lo agradecía y que lo amaba. Cuando Lisa se sentó a su lado, sus caderas rozando las de él, Rick inmediatamente atrapó su mano, mostrándose territorial y posesivo con ella.

Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para el coronel Riber, quien de inmediato se puso de pie. Lisa y Rick lo imitaron.

- Me parece que ya he dicho lo que venía a decir. – El coronel habló con cierta nota de tristeza en su voz. – Mañana los veré en el restaurante y te daré lo que te tengo que entregar, Lisa.

- Coronel. – Lisa lo detuvo. – Gracias… por haber venido hasta acá.

- Se lo debía a tu padre, Lisa. – El viejo coronel trató de sonreír. - ¡Le debía tantas cosas al viejo Donald! Quiero estar en paz¿sabes? Aún después de muerto Donald sigue siendo igual de exigente que cuando estaba vivo. Tú sabes de eso mejor que nadie, mi niña.

El coronel se detuvo justo a un lado de la puerta y miró a Rick, que seguía abrazando posesivamente a Lisa. Sus miradas se encontraron y hubo fuego entre ellos.

- No se preocupe, mayor Hunter… me parece que los asuntos que teníamos que tratar usted y yo ya han sido zanjeados por completo. Mañana en esa cena me concentraré a hablar sobre Hayes… no le causaré ningún problema ni inconveniente. ¡Hasta mañana!

Rick asintió con la cabeza y cuando el coronel salió de la oficina de Lisa, él la miró sin saber siquiera que era lo que quería decirle o preguntarle. Lisa suspiró profundamente y fue a sentarse a su escritorio. Rick la siguió con la mirada y se acercó a ella, recargándose en el respaldo de su sillón pero al final solamente se dio media vuelta y comenzó a mirar por la ventana hacia los campos militares. Su mirada pronto se clavó en aquella solitaria figura que cruzaba los jardines rumbo a la salida. Era el coronel Riber.

- Yo pensaba que los otros grandes cañones habían sido sólo un proyecto. – Rick comentó, tratando de hacer conversación.

- No… sí, bueno… - Lisa sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos. – De hecho el de Alaska era el único que estaba terminado y era funcional cuando la guerra espacial comenzó. Los demás estaban en etapa de construcción y de pruebas todavía. Ninguno de los otros cuatro fue completado.

- Y el coronel estaba estacionado en Australia.

- Sí. – Lisa giró su sillón para ver a Rick de frente. – Mi padre lo comisionó como su lugarteniente en las obras del Gran Cañón II en la Región Autónoma de Australia. Ahí fue donde se habían conocido y hecho amigos cuando mi padre fue transferido allá justo después de que mamá murió. Desde entonces siempre tuvieron una relación profesional bastante estrecha. El coronel Riber era el brazo derecho de mi padre. Jamás pensé que hubiera sobrevivido a la guerra.

- Y— ¿Cómo eran esos grandes cañones?

Lisa miró al piloto por unos momentos. No era eso lo que él quería preguntar, era obvio en su mirada. Además Rick sabía perfectamente bien cuales eran los datos técnicos del Gran Cañón, pero Lisa podía ver que él estaba algo confundido, incluso asustado y decidió seguir ese rumbo de la conversación.

- Básicamente eran similares al de Alaska… ya sabes, capaces de lanzar un haz de energía derivada directamente de la gravedad terrestre con una duración máxima de 40 segundos por cada disparo… tenían un diámetro de abertura externo de 1 Km. e interno de 800 metros en el cañón principal… una profundidad de 5 kilómetros en el cañón y 6 kilómetros hasta los cuarteles generales… una elevación de 120 grados y—

Lisa se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Rick en realidad no estaba prestando atención a sus palabras. Suspiró profundamente y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Uno en Alaska, el segundo en Australia… el tercero en la región autónoma de Victoria en África… el cuarto en la región polar norte de la Luna y el quinto en la región autónoma de Brasil, en Sudamérica. – Rick recitó aquello como si fuera un niño de primaria dándole la lección del día a su maestra.

- Así es. – Lisa asintió.

- Lisa¿Por qué crees que haya venido?

- No lo sé.

- Venir desde Australia en estos tiempos no es fácil… ¿Cómo es que él…? Quiero decir…

- Amor… - Lisa tomó a Rick de la mano y él la miró a los ojos. – Está bien, Rick… todo va a estar bien.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se arrodilló frente a Lisa, besándole las manos una y otra vez con amor. Ella lo observaba con cariño.

- Y tú Lisa… ¿Tú vas a estar bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sonrió levemente. Se inclinó para besar a Rick en la frente con un beso suave y delicado. Él cerró los ojos y un suspiro escapó directamente de su alma, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara un poco.

- No te voy a mentir Lisa… no me gusta esta situación y no me gusta que él haya venido a buscarte. Tal vez estoy comportándome de una manera tonta e inmadura pero—

Lisa lo silenció besándolo suavemente en los labios. Él cerró los ojos y correspondió tomando el rostro de Lisa en sus manos y profundizando el beso, hasta que ambos perdieron el aliento. Era un beso cargado de desesperación, de urgencia y de una necesidad imperiosa de estar con ella y sentirla suya.

Se separaron cuando el interfón se dejó escuchar. Lisa suspiró profundamente y se inclinó a responder mientras él, aún de rodillas a su lado, recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de ella, quien lo abrazó con cariño.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kelly?

- Almirante, acaban de llamar de los simuladores. La capitana Parino Sterling está bastante desesperada porque Rick no ha llegado a su sesión de simuladores. ¿Qué le digo?

- Dile que voy en camino. – Rick respondió. – Que en diez minutos estoy con ella.

Lisa miró a su prometido y él trató de sonreírle.

- Me parece que debo irme… de otra manera Miriya podría arrancarme la cabeza a mordidas.

- Y tú sabes que ella sí lo haría, amor.

Rick se puso de pie y besó a Lisa en la frente.

- Después de los simuladores tengo patrullaje con el Skull, princesa… no sé si podamos comer juntos pero—

- No te preocupes, amor. Tengo mucho trabajo retrasado por aquí. Le voy a pedir a Kelly que traiga algo de comer, no pienso salir de aquí en todo el día.

- Toma… - Rick puso las llaves de la Freelander sobre el escritorio. – En cuanto termines vete a casa, relájate un poco… yo llegaré tan pronto como pueda¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Te voy a extrañar, piloto!

Rick sonrió y se inclinó hasta que sus labios casi tocaron los de ella.

- Te amo.

Él había susurrado esas palabras tan cerca de sus labios, que el movimiento de los de él le había producido cosquillas a Lisa. Ambos cerraron el espacio que había entre ellos y se besaron profundamente. Cuando se separaron, Rick comenzó a alejarse del escritorio de Lisa rumbo a la puerta, sin perder el contacto visual con ella.

- Rick… - Lisa lo detuvo antes de que saliera. – Gracias amor… por todo. Yo también te amo. ¡Buena cacería!

El piloto sonrió con ternura y le lanzó un beso antes de salir de la oficina. Una vez afuera, se recargó en la puerta y suspiró pesadamente.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rick? – Kelly le preguntó con una sonrisa. - ¿Frustrado porque Miriya te va a matar?

- Ojalá fuera eso, prima. – Rick se acercó al escritorio de Kelly. – Ese hombre, el que vino hace rato… era el padre de… bueno, de—del ex novio de Lisa… o lo que sea que haya sido de ella.

- ¿En serio? – Los ojos de Kelly brillaron y arrugó el entrecejo. - ¿Y qué quería¡Rick, si lo hubiese sabido yo—!

- No te preocupes, en realidad creo que fue bueno que viniera pero… Kelly, quiero que te quedes con Lisa todo el día. No la dejes sola¿de acuerdo? Te va a pedir que traigas comida… ve al Café Seciele y tráele un baguette vegetariano con queso manchego, tráele jugo de manzana con agua mineral, una rebanada de pastel de zanahoria, prepárale un buen café… ah, y una ensalada de frutas con miel. Y tú cómprate lo que se te antoje comer. – Rick puso dinero sobre el escritorio. – Toma uno de los jeeps para que vayas y regreses pronto.

- Sí Rick, así lo haré. ¡Gracias!

Rick tomó una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo de encima del escritorio y rápidamente escribió un mensaje para Lisa, dejándole saber cuanto la quería, lo mucho que ella significaba para él y el hecho de que ella era el amor de su vida y todos sus sueños hechos realidad. Firmó su nota de amor, la metió en un sobre y pasó su lengua por el pegamento. Kelly se rió cuando vio la cara rara que él hizo, lo que sólo le ganó una mirada asesina por parte de su primo. Una vez que el sobre estuvo cerrado, escribió el nombre de Lisa en él y se lo entregó a Kelly.

- Asegúrate de que esto esté en su bandeja de comida, junto con una flor. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡A sus órdenes, Mayor Hunter! – Kelly se cuadró ante él con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Gracias Kelly! Te debo una… ahora tengo que irme a los simuladores y luego al patrullaje… cuídala mucho¿De acuerdo?

- No te preocupes Rick, yo me hago cargo.

- ¡Gracias prima!

Rick le dio un apretoncito afectuoso en el hombro y le sonrió. Miró la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Lisa y se dirigió al ascensor.

- ¡Ah, una cosa más! – Le dijo a Kelly antes de que las puertas se cerraran. - ¡No se te olvide decirle que la quiero mucho!

La teniente Hickson sonrió divertida cuando se vio sola en la oficina. El poder estar tan cerca de Lisa y de Rick e incluso ayudarlos cuando lo necesitaban era algo que la llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción.

- ¡No te preocupes por nada, primo! – Murmuró mientras ponía en orden algunos documentos. - ¡Yo me encargo de todo por aquí!

-

* * *

- 

Lisa se había quedado un poco intranquila y aunque trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo para olvidar lo que había sucedido esa mañana, no podía. En realidad la aparición tan súbita e inesperada del coronel Riber era lo que menos le preocupaba. Su mente vagaba entre el hecho de que aquello parecía haber molestado a Rick un poco más de lo que ella hubiera esperado… lo cual realmente no era tan malo, pues le causaba cierta satisfacción el verlo comportarse tan territorial y protector con ella. Quizás lo que realmente le preocupaba era lo que el coronel le iba a entregar al día siguiente… ¿Algo de su padre¿Qué podría ser? Lisa no podía dejar de pensar en aquello.

Cuando Kelly anunció que iba a comprar algo de comer, Lisa se quedó sola en su oficina y sus pensamientos volaron a su piloto. Tomó el intercomunicador y llamó directamente al puente del Prometheus, en donde le informaron que el Skull estaba programado para despegar en 15 minutos. Lisa se puso de pie y salió de su oficina de prisa, dirigiéndose a los hangares de los VF1.

Una vez ahí fue informada de que el Mayor Hunter ya estaba en pista, que estaba a punto de abordar su Skull Uno. Lisa entró sin ningún formalismo y vio a Rick, quien caminaba por uno de los puentes de metal que comunicaban la zona de hangares con las pistas. El piloto caminaba lenta y distraídamente, mientras se acomodaba sus guantes alrededor de las muñecas. Lisa subió al puente y cuando estuvo cerca de él, lo llamó con una voz llena de amor.

- ¡Mayor Hunter!

Rick se detuvo en seco sobre sus pasos y se dio media vuelta para encontrar a Lisa de pie detrás de él, sonriéndole con cariño y mirándolo con unos ojos tan llenos de amor y ternura que hicieron que Rick sintiera mariposas en el estómago.

- Almirante Hayes… - Él respondió con una sonrisa.

Lisa abrió los brazos para recibir al piloto que ya se acercaba a ella a toda prisa. Rick puso una de sus manos en la cadera de Lisa para atraerla contra su cuerpo mientras que con la otra levantó su barbilla para besarla de lleno en los labios. La almirante abrió sus labios para darle acceso total a su piloto y ambos comenzaron a besarse íntimamente. Parecía que no se habían dado cuenta de el lugar en donde estaban o del hecho de que prácticamente todos en la pista de despegue los estaban observando.

La almirante se había aferrado desesperadamente a su piloto, respondiendo a cada uno de sus besos con la misma pasión e intensidad con que él la estaba besando y abrazando, sosteniéndola ardorosamente contra su cuerpo de una manera tan íntima y estrecha que ambos podían sentir el corazón del otro latiendo desesperadamente.

Max y Miriya sonreían al ver la escena desde el suelo. No era cosa de todos los días que la almirante Hayes y el Mayor Hunter escenificaran una de esas escenas de amor en uno de los puentes de la pista de despegue, a los ojos de todo el personal de tierra y los pilotos y a plena luz del día.

- Esa semana de vacaciones les pegó duro. – Miriya comentó.

- Sí… pero además del complejo de luna de miel hay algo más, amor. – Max le informó. – La razón por la cuál Rick también te hizo esperar en los simuladores… el padre de Karl Riber apareció esta mañana en la oficina de Lisa. El pobre Rick está que no lo calienta ni el sol. – Max se rió. – Es gracioso verlo tan celoso y posesivo aunque admito que me parece bastante bien que esto haya sucedido… que él se de cuenta de lo mucho que ama a Lisa.

- ¡Como si no lo supiera!

- Sí, pero de vez en cuando necesita una sacudida.

- Necesita sufrir un poco. – La guerrera Meltran opinó, encogiéndose de hombros. – Después de todo él también tuvo su parte en todo el sufrimiento de Lisa. Él también la hizo sufrir durante años.

- Sí, es cierto… pero hay que darle crédito, amor. A pesar de todo jamás la dejó sola… jamás la abandonó y ahora está recuperando todo el tiempo perdido.

- Y ya vamos 3 minutos retrasados sobre la hora de despegue.

Max se rió con el comentario de su siempre práctica esposa y comenzó a caminar rumbo al puente, en donde Lisa y Rick seguían besándose como si no fuera a haber un mañana.

- ¡Hey jefe! – Max le gritó. - ¿Quieres que vaya poniendo al escuadrón en el aire?

Rick se separó lentamente de Lisa con los ojos entrecerrados y sintiendo que el corazón le iba a explotar en el pecho. Miró a Max y sacudió la cabeza.

- Que estén listos en pista… en dos minutos estoy con ustedes.

- ¡Entendido¡Hola almirante! – Max le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Hola Max!

Los dos vieron a Max y Miriya alejarse rumbo a la pista. Rick no había soltado a Lisa y ella no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por liberarse del posesivo abrazo de su piloto. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y ella le regaló una sonrisa que hizo que su mente se nublara de amor y de deseo.

- Buena cacería, piloto.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes!

- Y yo te amo a ti, Rick Hunter… ¡Te adoro!

Se besaron por última vez. Fue un beso largo, profundo, íntimo y lleno de sentimiento y de amor. Se separaron lentamente y Rick comenzó a alejarse de ella. Lisa se recargó en el barandal del puente y levantó la mano para despedir al piloto.

- ¡Cuídate mucho, amor! Te veo en la noche.

- Lo haré, preciosa… ¡Te amo!

Rick bajó del puente y corrió hasta su Skull Uno, que era el único de los VF1 que aún no estaba en pista. Antes de que la carlinga se cerrara, el piloto movió la mano para despedirse de Lisa y le lanzó un beso. Ella levantó su pulgar, deseándole suerte y le guiñó el ojo. No se movió del puente sino hasta que el escuadrón Skull, liderado por el legendario Skull Uno remontó el vuelo. Los doce VF1 se perdieron en el horizonte y Lisa suspiró, haciendo una oración silenciosa para que Rick volviera a casa sano y salvo.

Enseguida bajó del puente y volvió a su oficina. Mientras caminaba entre el personal de tierra, no podía dejar de sonreír al percatarse de las miradas traviesas y sonrisas cómplices que todos le daban al pasar. Más de uno le hizo el signo de victoria con los dedos y ella regresó a cambio una sonrisa.

Karl Riber era solo un recuerdo del pasado. Lo que ahora tenía con Rick Hunter era algo real, porque el piloto no solamente era su presente… era mucho más que eso, era su futuro. Era incluso su eternidad. Era el amor de su vida.

-

* * *

-

Rick había aterrizado en la pista del Prometheus ya algo tarde. El patrullaje se había alargado más de lo programado porque habían recibido una falsa alarma de una supuesta rebelión de malcontentos en las colonias del oeste, pero no había pasado de ser una broma de mal gusto de alguna persona sin mucho qué hacer. De todas maneras el Mayor Hunter había ordenado que se hiciera un reconocimiento a conciencia en el área. No quería tener sorpresas. Habían regresado a la base hasta que se había asegurado que todo estaba tranquilo y en paz.

Pero al llegar a la base tuvo que llenar el reporte correspondiente y eso lo hizo retrasarse aún más. Iba a tomar un jeep para regresar a casa, pero le informaron que ninguno estaba disponible pero que podía esperar unos minutos y localizarían a alguien que pudiera llevarlo. El Mayor Hunter decidió regresar caminando. Después de un vuelo tan largo realmente quería estirar las piernas y además eso le daría un tiempo para pensar sobre lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

Mientras caminaba por las calles ya vacías de Ciudad Macross rumbo a la colonia militar comenzó a recordar una breve conversación que había tenido con Max en los vestidores, cuando se preparaban para el patrullaje.

- ¿A qué le temes, Rick? – Su amigo le había dicho. – Yo creo que Lisa te ha demostrado de todas las maneras posibles cuánto te ama y todo lo que está dispuesta a hacer por ti. Riber está muerto y así se va a quedar para siempre.

- Lo sé y no es a eso a lo que le temo, Max… tengo miedo de que esto lastime a Lisa, eso es todo. Y me da mucho coraje pensar que ese tipo venga a tratar de congraciar a Lisa con su hijo, después de tantos años.

- No estés celoso de los muertos, hermano. – Max le había palmeado la espalda. – Más bien concéntrate en Lisa… es ella quien necesita de tu apoyo en estos momentos. Nada más debe de importarte.

Rick suspiró y miró hacía el fondo de la calle. Ahí, en el extremo más distante de la colonia militar, sobre una colina estaba la casa del almirantazgo donde Lisa estaba esperando por él. Él sabía que Max tenía razón, Karl Riber era sólo un fantasma. Pero no podía evitar el sentirse alarmado… la presencia del padre de Riber cerca de Lisa lo había hecho sentir asustado, nervioso… ¿Acaso eran celos lo que estaba sintiendo? Pero no podía evitarlo. Con Lisa le sucedía algo que jamás le había pasado en su vida con nadie más: con ella no podía evitar ser territorial y posesivo.

- Mañana cenaremos con él y después se irá para siempre… no puede ser tan malo. – Rick pensaba. - ¿Es bueno que yo vaya con Lisa a esa cena? Bueno, no pienso dejarla sola… no sé que es lo que el coronel tiene que decirle pero—

Rick ya había llegado a la puerta de su casa. Sonrió cuando vio la Freelander estacionada en la entrada y la luz del porche encendida, para darle la bienvenida. Entró sin mucha ceremonia y notó que el lugar estaba completamente oscuro. Encendió algunas luces de la sala y la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación.

Ahí sonrió enternecido cuando vio a Lisa, envuelta en su bata de baño, hecha un ovillo en la cama, profundamente dormida. A su lado estaban algunos reportes que había estado leyendo, pero era obvio que su día había estado pesado y ella no había resistido más. Rick se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello, que aún se sentía húmedo.

- No creo que haya cenado todavía… voy a preparar algo, a darme una ducha y luego vendré a despertarla para que cenemos juntos.

Rick se inclinó para besarla en la frente y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Antes de ir a la cocina pasó por el estudio para dejar unos discos que debía estudiar. Eran los últimos protocolos para el vuelo de pruebas final del VF4 que estaba programado para dentro de un par de semanas. Sin embargo algo capturó su atención. Ahí sobre el escritorio del estudio había un sobre amarillo sin ninguna clase de identificación. Lo abrió lentamente y con cuidado y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio que en su interior había algunas fotografías de Karl Riber. No eran muchas, si acaso unas 4 o 5… pero eso fue suficiente para que la sangre comenzara a hervir en sus venas.

Miró a aquel hombre que aparecía en esas fotografías e hizo un gesto de fastidio. ¿Por qué tenía que volver a aparecer ahora que todo era tan perfecto entre él y Lisa? Miró fijamente a Karl Riber, quien lo miraba a través del tiempo en la fotografía que sostenía en su mano. Los ojos de Rick lanzaban llamas.

- ¡Te lo advierto! – Rick murmuró a través de sus dientes apretados. – No me importa que estés muerto… si Lisa vuelve a derramar una sola lágrima por causa tuya… ¡Tú no sabes lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ella!

Rick regresó las fotografías al sobre y lo arrojó sobre el escritorio. Salió de ahí dando un portazo y se fue a la cocina, aunque súbitamente había perdido el apetito.

Aquel ruido fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a Lisa, quien saltó alarmada y se sentó en la cama. Miró a su alrededor; ya estaba oscuro pero la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche estaba encendida y ella podía ver por debajo de la puerta luz viniendo del pasillo. Se talló los ojos y vio el reloj; eran más de las diez de la noche.

- ¡Rick! – Susurró poniéndose de pie y tallándose los ojos. - ¡No sé cuánto tiempo me quede dormida!

Lisa salió de la habitación ajustándose su bata de baño y caminando lentamente a causa de sus pantuflas mullidas que no la dejaban avanzar tan de prisa. Había luz en la sala y hacia allá se dirigió sólo para encontrarse con Rick, sentado en el sofá y con los pies subidos en la mesita de café, tomándose una Petite Cola.

- ¡Amor! – Lisa lo saludó. – Supe que tuvieron algunos problemas en su patrullaje. ¿Todo está bien?

Ella se había acercado para besarlo en los labios, beso que él apenas correspondió, y para sentarse a su lado. El piloto la observó por unos segundos y se encogió de hombros.

- Fue una falsa alarma.

- Te ves cansado… ¿Qué quieres que te prepare de cenar?

- No tengo hambre.

Lisa se iba a poner de pie, pero cuando lo escuchó hablar de esa manera supo de inmediato que algo lo estaba molestando. Lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que Rick estaba de malas. Volvió a sentarse a su lado y lo miró insistentemente al rostro. Él desvió su mirada y se concentró en el refresco que se estaba tomando.

- ¿Qué te pasa, chiquito? – Lisa le habló con amor. - ¿Estás seguro que todo está bien? Me parece que estás algo… no sé… molesto. ¿Es por lo de esta mañana?

Rick se encogió de hombros y estudió cuidadosamente la lata que traía en la mano.

- No tiene importancia.

- Rick… - Ahora la voz de Lisa sonó enérgica. – Escúchame, sé que estás molesto por la visita del coronel pero…

- No es eso.

Rick la miró con una mirada acusadora, aunque no pudo evitar el pensar que era gracioso que ella quisiera parecer autoritaria mientras traía puesta una bata de baño con un patito bordado en el pecho y unas pantuflas de conejito. ¡Se veía tan tierna! El Mayor sacudió la cabeza tratando de enfocarse en lo que realmente importaba en esos momentos.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Lisa? – Le replicó con una voz que no parecía ser la suya. - ¿Te la pasaste todo el día trabajando en tu oficina y luego viniste a casa y aprovechando que estabas sola decidiste perderte unos momentos por las Calle de la Memoria?

Lisa parpadeó un par de veces sin saber a qué se refería él con aquel comentario.

- En realidad estuve en la oficina hasta tarde… Rick, gracias por la comida. Kelly me dio tu nota y tu flor… ¡Eres tan tierno!

El piloto negó con la cabeza y se inclinó sobre sí mismo, descansando sus codos en sus rodillas y sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos. Lisa puso su mano sobre la espalda de Rick y aquel contacto pareció provocarle un dolor físico, pues lo sintió temblar levemente.

- Amor¿Qué te sucede? Tenemos que hablar… sé que hay algo que te molesta y sé que es la visita del coronel, pero—

- No, no es la visita del coronel. – Rick la miró a los ojos. – O al menos no es sólo la visita de ese señor… Lisa, fui al estudio y encontré… un sobre en el escritorio.

- ¡Oh…! – Lisa supo de inmediato qué era lo que estaba haciendo rabiar al piloto.

- Cuando decidimos ser una pareja yo me deshice de todas las fotos y de todo lo que tenía que pudiera remotamente traerte recuerdos de Minmei, Lisa… pensé que las cosas serían recíprocas entre nosotros.

- Rick, esas fotografías estaban guardadas en el fondo de una gaveta.

- ¿Esperando el momento justo de volver a salir a la luz del día?

- ¿Estás diciéndome que estás celoso de alguien que ha estado muerto durante los últimos siete años de nuestras vidas¡Rick Hunter, estás celoso de un fantasma! Esto simplemente no tiene sentido.

- ¿No? – Él se puso de pie. – Vengo a casa después de una mañana bastante estresante en la oficina de mi almirante… después de una sesión de simuladores con una Meltran enojada y después de un patrullaje largo, difícil y totalmente inútil… ¿Y me encuentro con que mi prometida pasó toda la noche sacando fotografías antiguas de su ex novio que ha estado muerto durante 7 años¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme?

- Celoso. – Contestó Lisa con naturalidad. – Debes de sentirte celoso y gritar y rabiar y hacer berrinche… lo sé porque eso es exactamente lo que yo haría si estuviera en tu lugar, Rick.

Ahora fue el piloto el que se quedó sin palabras y parpadeó varias veces, completamente sorprendido por la sinceridad de Lisa. Ella lo miraba a los ojos sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza ni arrepentimiento en su mirada. En sus ojos él solamente podía ver sinceridad y confianza… ella confiaba en él. Él sabía que él confiaba en ella con su vida. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

- Rick, escúchame. – Lisa se puso de pie y lo tomó de las manos. – Hace muchos años que yo deje de pensar en Karl… yo me despedí de él aquel día en la plataforma de vuelo después de que un apuesto y valiente piloto heroicamente me había salvado la vida. Desde entonces Karl ha sido para mí un recuerdo que poco a poco se ha ido desvaneciendo… desde ese día ese piloto comenzó a ocupar constantemente mis pensamientos. Y no hay más, Rick… he estado enamorada de ti por más tiempo del que yo misma me atrevería a decir… te he amado durante años… y te he amado de una manera en como jamás creí que podría llegar a amar a nadie en mi vida. Para mí no existe nadie más en el mundo… nadie más que tú.

Rick la miraba con una mirada llena de vergüenza y arrepentimiento. Lisa se acercó aún más a él y le habló en un susurro.

- Si hoy hubiera sido Karl el que hubiera atravesado las puertas de mi oficina eso no hubiera cambiado nada entre tú y yo, mi vida. Porque yo te amo a ti… porque tú eres el amor de mi vida, el hombre con quien quiero compartir mi eternidad… Rick, eres mi mejor amigo, mi prometido, mi confidente, mi consejero, mi cómplice… ¡Eres mi todo! Nadie jamás reemplazará el lugar que tú tienes en mi corazón, amor. Porque jamás, hasta que te conocí a ti, supe lo que era sentir amor… verdadero amor. No estoy hablando de enamoramientos adolescente ni de amores platónicos o imposibles. ¡No! Estoy hablando de esto que tenemos entre nosotros… amor real, Rick. Nuestro amor. ¿A qué le temes, mi cielo? Yo soy solo tuya, tú lo sabes.

- Lo sé. – Rick bajó la mirada. – Pero Lisa… ¿Esas fotos…?

- Hay que cerrar el círculo¿no es cierto? Yo sé que tú les mandaste las fotos de Minmei a sus tíos… yo iba a deshacerme de las de Karl pero… pensé que algún día podría entregarlas a alguien que las supiera apreciar. Las guardé en una gaveta y jamás había vuelto a pensar en ellas… hasta ahora. Mañana voy a dárselas a su papá, por eso las saqué. Es una manera de cerrar todo esto para siempre.

- Entonces tú no…

- Ni siquiera abrí el sobre, Rick. – Lisa sonrió con ternura.

- ¡Soy tan estúpido! – Él murmuró. – Lisa… me odio a mí mismo al pensar en que yo también te causé mucho sufrimiento… quizás yo no sea tan distinto a él después de todo.

- ¡No digas tonterías, Rick Hunter! – Lisa apretó sus manos contra su pecho. – Tú jamás me has abandonado… aún en nuestros peores momentos siempre has estado a mi lado, cuidándome, protegiéndome, apoyándome… incluso en los momentos en los que yo pensaba que era una mujer totalmente autosuficiente y que no necesitaba a nadie. Pero tú nunca me escuchaste, nunca me obedeciste… y me salvaste la vida más veces de las que yo puedo recordar.

- Eso no es cierto. – Rick sacudió la cabeza. – Lisa, por favor perdóname por ser un cabeza dura… todo el día me he sentido mal y sí, tiene que ver con la visita del señor Riber… no te lo voy a negar… ¡Dios Santo! Lisa, tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo… y tengo celos y hay algo aquí adentro que me duele… me duele mucho. – Rick se frotaba el pecho desesperadamente.

- Rick, todo está bien… ¡Yo te amo, piloto!

Él la miró a los ojos y en su mirada ella pudo percibir su dolor, su miedo, su incertidumbre, su desesperación. Ella no quería que él se sintiera así, aunque debía admitir que dentro de ella sentía satisfacción al verlo comportarse de esa manera. Con esa actitud el le demostraba, quizás de una manera muy poco ordinaria, lo mucho que la amaba. Lisa besó sus manos y él sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

- Aquel día… antes del ataque de Khyron… - Rick murmuró. – Tú me dijiste que me amabas, Lisa… me lo dijiste con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lo hice… y aún siento lo mismo por ti.

- Pues ahora es mi turno de decírtelo con lágrimas en mis ojos, Lisa… ¡Te amo¡Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré!

- ¡Rick! – Ahora fue el turno de Lisa de sentir sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sin embargo ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, pues el piloto ya había caído sobre ella como un león sobre su presa y había capturado sus labios en los de él, besándola de una manera profunda, apasionada, desesperada… casi dolorosa. Lisa se aferró a Rick y comenzó a besarlo con la misma necesidad y urgencia como él lo estaba haciendo.

- ¡Ámame, Lisa! – Rick susurró roncamente contra sus labios. - ¡Te necesito!

Las manos del piloto ya habían comenzado a desatar el nudo de la bata de baño de ella. Lisa sintió la misma desesperación y premura que él le estaba demostrando. Sin dejar de besarlo comenzó a literalmente arrancarle del cuerpo su uniforme militar. Él la empujo sobre el sofá; la necesidad que ambos tenían del otro era tanta que no había tiempo ni de ir a la habitación.

Lisa comenzó a besar el pecho desnudo de Rick mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle el cinturón. Él gemía desesperadamente mientras acariciaba el cabello de Lisa. Arrojó sus botas lejos de sí y terminó por deshacerse de la bata de baño, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con la ropa de él. Luego la empujó suavemente sobre el sofá y se recostó sobre ella, buscando sus labios casi violentamente y besándola precipitadamente, demandándole con sus acciones que ella reciprocara aquel beso de la misma manera… y ella lo hizo.

En esa ocasión ninguno de los dos parecía tener tiempo ni ganas de ningún tipo de juego previo. Lo que ambos necesitaban era sentirse mutuamente, amarse, enloquecerse, perderse en el otro y alcanzar la cima de su amor. Rick entró en ella y Lisa lo recibió dentro de su cuerpo gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez, provocando con eso que el piloto terminara por perder el poco control que todavía tenía sobre sí mismo. Desesperadamente colocó sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de Lisa, para sostenerla contra su cuerpo mientras la amaba con una pasión desenfrenada.

Ella se aferró a él como si él fuera su salvavidas en un mar embravecido. Cerró sus piernas en torno a sus caderas y sus brazos alrededor de su espalda. Rick sentía cómo ella se asía a su cuerpo, cómo sus dedos se clavaban en la piel de su espalda, como ella se movía al ritmo que él imponía… su aliento tibio sobre la piel de su cuello, sus gemidos suaves y profundos y la manera en cómo susurraba su nombre una y otra vez y le decía que lo amaba hicieron que Rick simplemente no pudiera contener las lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas, mezclándose con su sudor.

Lisa sentía la pasión desbordarse en el piloto de una manera en como muy pocas veces lo había sentido en el tiempo que habían estado juntos. La estaba amando como si aquella fuera la única vez… pero a pesar de la urgencia y la pasión que él le demostraba, sentía el amor y la ternura de Rick… lo escuchaba gemir su nombre como si fuera una oración y podía claramente sentir las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

Ella se apretaba aún más vehementemente contra él, lo sostenía contra si con una ardorosa necesidad… la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, de saberlo suyo… el saber que Rick Hunter la amaba con el mismo amor violento, ardiente e impetuoso que ella sentía por él era suficiente motivación para que ella lo amara de tal manera que parecería que en ese momento ambos deseaban extinguir todo el fuego que ardía en sus corazones, aunque ello les costara la vida.

Finalmente Rick apretó a Lisa contra su cuerpo, gimiendo su nombre profundamente mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo se sacudía sin control en violentos espasmos que lo hicieron perder momentáneamente la conciencia… su universo entero se limitaba en ese instante a esa mujer que, debajo de él, respiraba entrecortadamente y se estremecía impetuosamente, consumida por el fuego de su amor. Ella sintió cómo él la llenó por completo, vaciando en ella todo el amor que por ella sentía, poseyéndola y reclamando su absoluta propiedad sobre ella. Lisa sintió que el universo entero se abría sobre ella, permitiéndole un breve atisbo de la eternidad, mientras el nombre de Rick escapaba de sus labios una y otra vez.

Él la apretó ardorosamente contra sí mientras colapsaba sobre ella y buscaba sus labios con desesperación. Ambos se besaron profundamente, aunque tuvo que ser un beso rápido pues los dos sentían que necesitaban el vital aire. Él escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, respirando entrecortadamente y con dificultad. Ella trataba de llenar sus pulmones de aire, y aunque el peso de Rick sobre ella no la ayudaba mucho, ella no iba a permitirle que se moviera en esos momentos. Sus cuerpos seguían sacudiéndose levemente, como agitados por las réplicas de un terremoto o los vientos de aquel huracán de pasiones que acababan de vivir.

Les tomó bastante tiempo el recuperarse de aquella experiencia. Rick ni siquiera hizo el intento de levantar el peso de su cuerpo de encima de ella. Sabía que Lisa quería tenerlo así con ella y él mismo sentía esa urgencia de cubrirla de esa manera, de protegerla y clamar su posesión total. Cuando su respiración comenzó a normalizarse y ambos sintieron que el ritmo cardiaco de su compañero poco a poco volvía a la normalidad, Lisa comenzó a acariciar la espalda desnuda de él y a besarlo suavemente en la mejilla. Él sonrió levemente, aún jadeante y recorrió el brazo de Lisa, su costado y su cadera con la yema de sus dedos.

- Tú eres el único, Rick Hunter. – Lisa susurró finalmente en su oído. – Jamás lo olvides… jamás lo dudes.

- ¡Lisa…! – Rick se movió un poco para besarla en los labios. - ¡Te amo!

- ¿Entonces estamos bien?

Rick levantó su cabeza y le sonrió a Lisa una sonrisa cansada que ella encontró absolutamente adorable.

- ¿Tú que piensas, preciosa?

Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa y lo atrajo contra ella para besarlo en los labios. Se besaron por varios minutos y cuando se separaron, Rick movió un poco el peso de su cuerpo de encima de ella y se recostó en su pecho desnudo. Lisa lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y a besarlo en la frente.

- Nada ni nadie va a separarnos jamás¿cierto? – Rick susurraba con voz apenas audible.

- Jamás…

- Lisa, perdóname por ser tan estúpido… sé que mis celos están fuera de lugar pero… es que no pude evitar el sentirme así… ¡Te quiero tanto, princesa! El sólo pensar que alguien… ¡Argh! No… sentí muy feo.

Lisa sonrió y lo besó en la frente una vez más.

- Rick Hunter sintió celos por mí. Eso sólo puede significar que realmente me ama.

- ¿Acaso tienes dudas? – Rick la miró al rostro y le sonrió traviesamente.

- Ninguna duda, mi vida.

- Eres mía, Hayes… sólo mía. ¿Me amas?

- Con mi vida. – Lisa respondió y reafirmó sus palabras con un beso.

- Lisa… - Habló Rick con seriedad. – Si mañana quieres ir sola a esa cena, yo no me opondría, amor. Quizás el coronel y tú deseen hablar en privado y yo—

- No. – Lisa replicó categóricamente. – Quiero que tú vayas conmigo, Rick. Quiero que quede bien claro que tú eres mi prometido y que… que no estoy sola en esto.

- No lo estás.

- Sólo quiero saber qué es lo que el coronel tiene para mí… le entregaré las fotos y podremos volver a casa, mi vida. Te prometo que trataré de que sea rápido y sin dolor.

Rick sonrió adormiladamente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa! Eres la mujer más maravillosa y extraordinaria que existe sobre la faz de la tierra y más allá.

- Y yo te amo a ti, Rick… a pesar de que seas el piloto más loco que he conocido en mi vida.

- Pero el más afortunado también. – Rick la besó en los labios. – Amor¿tienes hambre¿Quieres que prepare algo de cenar?

- No… - Lisa sonrió. – Yo estoy bien, Rick… ¿Y tú?

- Tengo un poco de sed, eso es todo… todo el día he sentido la boca seca.

- ¿Quieres agua?

Rick se sentó en la orilla del sofá y miró a Lisa, quien seguía recostada en los cojines del mismo. Los dos se sonrieron y él se inclinó para besarla.

- Te quiero a ti… aunque una Petite Cola bien fría no me caería nada mal. ¿Quieres una?

- ¿Por qué no?

Rick la besó otra vez y se puso de pie. Lisa lo observó dirigirse a la cocina y sonrió para sí misma al percatarse del grado de intimidad y confianza que ambos habían alcanzado en su relación de pareja. Se puso de pie y se acercó a las puertas corredizas de la sala. Las entreabrió y salió a la terraza que dominaba el flanco de la casa, presentándole una vista privilegiada de la Ciudad Macross en la distancia. El aire tibio de la noche acarició su cuerpo desnudo y ella se recargó en la balaustrada y suspiró satisfecha. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando sintió los labios de Rick posarse suavemente en su hombro desnudo para besarla larga y ardorosamente.

- Te va a hacer daño el andar acá afuera desnuda en la mitad de la noche, preciosa.

Lisa tomó la Petite Cola que él le ofrecía y sonrió, recorriendo el cuerpo perfecto de su piloto con la mirada de una manera que hizo que él se estremeciera.

- Pues yo no veo que usted me esté poniendo el ejemplo, mayor.

Rick se rió y se recargó en el barandal al lado de ella para mirar el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad. La tibia brisa de verano revolvió sus cabellos y ellos cerraron los ojos para disfrutar de la paz y tranquilidad de la noche.

- Fue fantástico, Rick. – Lisa comentó, sonrojándose un poco.

- ¿Te gustó?

- Mucho… ¿Y a ti?

- Hmmm… ¡Muy bueno! Debería de ponerme celoso más seguido.

- Podemos trabajar en ello. – Lisa se rió.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Hayes! – Rick le dio un sorbo a su refresco. – Soy muy feliz¿sabes? Yo jamás pensé que alguna vez me iba a sentir así, tan tranquilo, tan pleno, tan satisfecho… tan feliz. ¡Te amo, Lisa!

- Lo mismo me pasa a mi, Rick… tú eres mi paz, mi alegría, mi todo… y yo también te amo.

Estuvieron contemplando el paisaje nocturno en silencio por unos minutos. Más tarde comenzaron a hablar, pero su conversación giró básicamente en torno a los eventos del día: las actividades de Lisa y la agradable sorpresa de la comida que Rick había arreglado para ella. Él le habló de sus prácticas en simulador con Miriya y lo impaciente que ella había estado. Le contó los pormenores del patrullaje del día y de las órdenes que él había dado para asegurarse de que aquella falsa alarma no fuera una trampa. Lisa lo felicitó por las decisiones tomadas. Se dieron tiempo para besarse por algunos minutos antes de ir a tomar una ducha juntos… y después ir a la cama.

Los dos durmieron abrazados toda la noche, sus piernas entrelazadas y sus brazos sosteniendo posesivamente al otro. Los dos sonreían aún en sueños, sabiéndose los dueños absolutos del amor del otro. Un círculo más se estaba cerrando en sus vidas… uno más de esos círculos que necesitaban cerrarse para poder iniciar una nueva vida juntos. La tempestad había caído sobre ellos, ensombreciendo momentáneamente su cielo pero ellos habían demostrado que juntos podían encontrar el sol aún en medio de la peor tormenta.

-

* * *

-

El día siguiente pasó sin eventualidades. Lisa tuvo reuniones a las cuales asistir, trabajo de oficina que hacer y visitas que recibir. Se autorizaron algunos presupuestos, se firmaron algunos permisos y se enviaron oficios y memorandums. Realmente fue un día normal en la oficina del almirantazgo.

Las cosas fueron iguales para Rick. Por la mañana tuvo patrullaje con su escuadrón y después estuvo varias horas con Miriya en los simuladores. Faltaban sólo unos días para que ella llevara a cabo el primer vuelo en el VF4 y estaba muy emocionada. No quería pasar nada por alto.

Después de los simuladores Lisa y Rick fueron a comer en el comedor de oficiales acompañados por los Sterling. Conversaron amenamente de los acontecimientos del día y de las vacaciones que habían pasado en la finca de los Hayes. Los comentarios de Miriya, como siempre, provocaron risas y sonrojos por igual. Las dos parejas pasaron unos momentos relajados y felices.

Estuvieron hablando sobre los planes de la boda que estaba en puerta por algunos momentos, hasta que Lisa recibió un mensaje de que Maistroff estaba en su oficina y necesitaba verla para confirmar algunos asuntos. Lisa se disculpó y se retiró. Max y Miriya iban ya de salida, pues la noche anterior habían tenido un doble turno y querían ir a casa a descansar un poco y a estar con su bebita. Rick decidió meterse el resto del día a su oficina y terminar de preparar su último vuelo de pruebas.

Eran las 1800 horas cuando el Mayor fue a recoger a la almirante a su oficina. Ella lo recibió con un beso y le pidió que la esperara unos minutos, en lo que terminaba de enviar unos correos electrónicos. Rick se entretuvo mirando por la ventana y ocasionalmente observándola trabajar, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que le gustaba. ¡Estaba loco por esa mujer!

Cuando Lisa terminó, Rick recogió su bolsa de mensajero, quejándose de que parecía que cargaba piedras en ella. Le colocó su gorra de almirante en la cabeza y se la bajó hasta los ojos, provocando una reacción inmediata en Lisa, quien después de haber recobrado la visibilidad persiguió a Rick alrededor de su oficina hasta que logró alcanzarlo y castigarlo con una fuerte palmada en el trasero que hizo que el Mayor Hunter brincara y se riera divertido al mismo tiempo.

Salieron de la oficina tomados de la mano, sin preocuparse mucho por las formalidades o los protocolos. Mientras bajaban por el elevador decidieron aprovechar el tiempo besándose. Caminaron sin prisas hasta el estacionamiento, deteniéndose en un par de ocasiones a conversar con algunos oficiales que se acercaron a ellos. Finalmente los dos se subieron a la Freelander y se dirigieron a su casa.

Una vez ahí los dos se ducharon juntos y estuvieron en la regadera por más tiempo del que una ducha normal requeriría… claro que ellos habían decidido que era una buena idea besarse y acariciarse bajo el agua. Después de la ducha se habían dado su tiempo para vestirse para la cena. Los dos se pusieron ropa semi-formal pero cómoda: Lisa se puso un vestido color coral y se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo que dejó visible su cuello perfecto y resaltó la línea delicada de su mentón. Rick se vistió con un pantalón de vestir, una camisa polo blanca y un saco sport. Ambos se veían jóvenes y hacían una pareja muy atractiva.

Lisa colocó el sobre con las fotos dentro de su bolsa y salió del estudio para ser recibida por Rick, quien le ofreció caballerosamente el brazo para escoltarla hasta la Freelander. La noche era tibia, aunque había algunos nubarrones amenazando con un chubasco estival tan comunes en esa época del año.

Eran las 2000 horas en punto cuando la joven pareja se sentó en la mesa que habían reservado con anterioridad. Rick pidió una limonada y Lisa agua mineral con hielo mientras esperaban que el coronel Riber llegara.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Rick? – Lisa preguntó con interés, tomando la mano de él encima de la mesa.

- No te preocupes Lisa, todo va a estar bien. Te prometo que no voy a hacer escándalo y voy a comportarme educado.

Ella sonrió y él se inclinó para besarla. Como frecuentemente sucedía entre ellos, aquel beso suave se convirtió en uno más profundo que ninguno de los dos deseaba terminar. Se separaron lentamente cuando escucharon que alguien se acercaba a la mesa y aclaraba su garganta para hacerse notar.

- Coronel Riber… - Lisa lo saludó, separándose de Rick. - ¡Buenas noches! Por favor, tome asiento.

- Buenas noches almirante Hayes… mayor Hunter.

- Buenas noches, señor.

- Lamento la tardanza, tuve que firmar mi salida en el hotel y confirmar mi vuelo de regreso a casa antes de venir.

- ¿Se va tan pronto?

- Te lo dije, Lili— Lisa, en realidad sólo estoy aquí para cumplir lo que le prometí a tu padre.

Lisa iba a preguntar de qué se trataba todo ese misterio, pero un mesero se acercó a tomar su orden. Lisa ordenó un plato sencillo de pollo a la plancha con parmesano y verduras. Rick pidió un filete con papas y el coronel Riber un platillo con un nombre francés impronunciable. Después de eso Lisa retomó el curso de la conversación:

- Coronel Riber, me gustaría que me dijera qué fue lo que mi padre le pidió y que ahora lo ha hecho venir desde Australia hasta acá.

- Fueron dos cosas, en realidad… por eso tenía que venir a verte en persona, Lisa. Tú sabes que Donald y yo siempre fuimos amigos, a pesar de lo que sucedió con Karl… tu padre jamás permitió que eso afectara nuestra amistad y se lo agradecí mucho. Cuando me asignó al proyecto del Gran Cañón II en Australia me sentí muy halagado por su confianza. Sin embargo creo que Donald tenía un mal presentimiento. Varias veces habló conmigo y siempre lo noté bastante… descorazonado. Él no era así.

- ¿Qué le dijo?

- Nada en realidad… pero se sentía¿sabes? Siento que presentía que no viviría mucho tiempo más porque en una de las últimas conversaciones que tuvimos me pidió que si él llegaba a faltar yo me asegurara de que tú estarías bien, Lisa… me hizo prometérselo y yo lo hice. Por eso es que he venido… quería verte cara a cara y cumplir con mi promesa. Pienso que Donald estaría orgulloso de ti, de lo que has logrado, de quien te has convertido… y yo me voy tranquilo sabiendo que estás bien… que estás con un hombre que te quiere, que te ama y te respeta…y que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti. El Mayor Hunter me lo demostró el día de ayer.

Rick se sonrojó levemente y Lisa sonrió, apretando la mano de su piloto que sostenía sobre la mesa.

- Usted le hubiera gustado a Donald, mayor Hunter… usted es exactamente la clase de hombre que él hubiera querido para su hija. No tengo dudas al respecto.

- Gracias, coronel. – Rick respondió sinceramente. – Y lamento mi comportamiento de ayer… la verdad es que estaba un poco…

- No tiene de qué disculparse, mayor. Usted simplemente hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Donald estaría muy orgulloso de usted. Y Lisa, espero que sean muy felices… te lo mereces.

- Gracias. – Lisa se limitó a contestar.

- Lo segundo es esto…

El coronel sacó un pequeño envoltorio, un paquete de algún tipo con sellos postales de la oficina militar de correos de Alaska. El matasellos indicaba que había sido enviado hacía 3 años, unas semanas antes del ataque mortal de Dolza sobre la Tierra.

- Es para ti, Lisa… de parte de tu padre.

- Pero— ¿Qué es esto?

- En una ocasión Donald me llamó por teléfono y me dijo que había enviado un paquete a mi dirección. Me pidió que lo guardara y que te lo entregara en caso de que él llegara a faltarte algún día. Yo le dije que debería de guardarlo en su caja fuerte o entregártelo directamente pero él se negó, argumentando que estaría más seguro en mis manos y que confiaba en mí para hacerlo llegar a ti a su debido tiempo. Lamento que me haya tomado tantos años el venir hasta acá pero… con esto he cumplido mi promesa.

Lisa tomó el paquete y lo observó con curiosidad. La inconfundible caligrafía de su padre era legible en el sobre y aquello la hizo sonreír. Rick le apretó la mano y ella lo miró con una sonrisa triste.

- Es de mi padre, Rick.

- Lo sé.

- Me parece que sería más conveniente que lo abrieras en privado, Lisa. – El coronel la detuvo cuando ella comenzó a abrir el sobre. – Es sólo una sugerencia.

- Sí, supongo que sí.

Lisa metió el paquetito en su bolsa y al mismo tiempo sacó el sobre con fotos que ella había llevado. Se lo extendió al coronel, quien lo recibió un tanto extrañado.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Son para usted, coronel. Pensé que le gustaría conservarlas… son fotos de su hijo.

Los ojos del viejo coronel se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio las fotografías que Lisa le había entregado. Las pasó rápidamente, una tras otra, una y otra vez, sonriendo conmovido y emocionado. Rick miró a Lisa y ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro del piloto.

- Gracias Lisa. – El coronel Riber sorbió sus lágrimas. - ¡Tengo tan poco de mi hijo que esto es—¡Gracias!

- De nada. – Lisa sonrió. – Coronel, aprecio lo que ha hecho por mí, el venir hasta acá y todo… significa mucho para mí.

- No lo agradezcas… quería verte, se lo había prometido a tu viejo, Lisa. Ahora yo mismo estoy más tranquilo al saber que estás bien… que estás con alguien como el mayor Hunter. Mayor, yo sé que usted la cuidará y la protegerá a toda costa.

- Así lo haré, señor. Puede estar seguro de ello.

- Le enviaremos una invitación para nuestra boda, coronel.

- Gracias Lisa.

- Y quizás… - Rick se aclaró la garganta. – No sé, es precipitado, pero ojalá pudiera venir a la inauguración del Museo Almirante Donald Hayes el próximo mes, aquí en ciudad Macross, señor.

La comida llegó en esos momentos y la conversación durante la cena giró en torno al museo Hayes, a la manera en cómo y dónde las piezas habían sido recuperadas. El coronel les relató muchas anécdotas del padre de Lisa. Ellos habían servido juntos por muchos años y habían sido casi como hermanos. Lisa se reía de las cosas que el coronel le contaba. Su alegría era tan contagiosa que incluso Rick terminó por reírse y disfrutar la velada.

Durante el postre los dos le contaron al coronel sobre los planes de su próxima boda. Le relataron cómo se habían conocido y enamorado. Para el final de la noche los tres se sentían mucho más tranquilos y relajados. La conversación había sido tan amena que no notaron el tiempo, sino hasta que el jefe de meseros se acercó a la mesa para avisarles que había un taxi esperando por el coronel Riber. Era el taxi que él había solicitado con anticipación para que lo llevara al aeropuerto.

- Pues tengo que irme, pero me hizo mucho bien el venir a verte, Lisa… me dio mucho gusto conocerlo, mayor Hunter. No les puedo asegurar que estaré presente en su boda, pero les deseo buena suerte, prosperidad y una larga vida llena de amor y de bendiciones a ambos.

- Muchas gracias, coronel.

Lisa se puso de pie y fue a abrazar al viejo coronel, quien le devolvió aquel abrazo de una manera paternal y cariñosa para luego besarla en la frente. Enseguida estrechó cordialmente la mano de Rick.

- Cuídala mucho, Rick.

- Así lo haré, señor.

El coronel Riber no quería hacer más larga o más dramática aquella despedida, así que después de eso los miró, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirse lentamente a la puerta del restaurante, llevando consigo el sobre amarillo que Lisa le había entregado.

Rick y Lisa lo observaron hasta que salió del restaurante, no sin antes dedicarles una última sonrisa y despedirse con un movimiento de mano. Cuando se vieron solos, Rick ayudó a Lisa a tomar asiento una vez más. Los dos se miraron y él la tomó de las manos.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó.

- El círculo se ha cerrado. – Lisa respondió.

- A decir verdad, me parece que aún hace falta una cosa para cerrarlo por completo, amor.

Rick miró hacia la bolsa de Lisa y ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Quisiera ir a casa, Rick… quisiera… abrir ese paquete.

- Por supuesto.

Rick pidió la cuenta y después de pagarla se puso de pie, la ayudó a ella a levantarse y le ofreció galantemente el brazo. Los dos jóvenes salieron del restaurante conversando de todo lo que había sucedido esa noche ahí con el coronel Riber… y preguntándose qué era aquel paquete que Lisa protegía tan celosamente contra su pecho.

-

* * *

-

Apenas habían llegado a su casa, Lisa se había dirigido a su habitación. Rick había ido a preparar un poco de té a la cocina. Poco después Lisa había regresado vestida con sus pantalones amarillos de franela y una camiseta azul que a veces usaba para dormir. Su cabello aún estaba recogido en una colita de caballo y Rick sonrió, pensando que se veía hermosa. Ella se sentó en la barra de la cocina y puso el paquete que había recibido del coronel frente a ella. Él la miró en silencio, sin hacer ningún comentario. Ella estaba pensativa y algo nerviosa.

- Te preparé algo de té de naranja. – Rick le dijo después de unos momentos. – Yo… voy a estudiar mis protocolos antes de ir a la cama… si necesitas algo voy a estar en el estudio¿de acuerdo?

Él se había acercado a ella para masajear suavemente los hombros y la base de su cuello mientras le hablaba. Ella le sonrió con ternura y asintió con la cabeza.

- Gracias Rick… por todo.

- No hay nada que agradecer, preciosa. – La besó en la frente. - ¿Vas a estar bien?

- Sí… - Lisa sonrió. – En realidad quisiera que… que te quedaras conmigo.

Rick movió negativamente la cabeza y luego la miró a los ojos.

- Es algo que debes de hacer tú sola, mi vida… es algo entre tu padre y tú. Me parece que necesitan este tiempo para ustedes dos. Después tú decidirás si hay algo que yo deba ver o escuchar pero quiero que esto sea entre ustedes.

- Tal vez tengas razón. – Lisa suspiró.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada unos momentos y luego Rick se tocó la mejilla con el dedo. Ella sonrió y se acercó a besarlo en el lugar en donde él le había indicado.

- Te espero en la cama, princesa. No te desveles demasiado.

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y antes de que Rick pudiera alejarse, ella lo tomó de la mano y se la besó vehementemente. Él sonrió enternecido y le regresó el beso en los labios.

- ¡Suerte! – El piloto murmuró antes de salir de la cocina.

Lisa suspiró y miró el pequeño paquete frente a ella. Lo tomó en sus manos y comenzó a abrirlo con cuidado. En su interior habían tres cosas: un sobre, una pequeña bolsa de tela y un disco. Lisa sacó el disco y vio que estaba marcado con un número uno. Lo observó por unos instantes sin decidirse a qué hacer con él. Finalmente tomó la taza de té que Rick le había preparado y se dirigió a la estancia. Prendió la televisión y colocó el disco en el reproductor de DVDs. Fue a sentarse en el sofá y cuando comenzó a reproducir el disco, la imagen de su padre apareció en pantalla.

Lisa sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, pero no pudo evitar el sonreír al ver que su papá trataba inútilmente de arreglar la cámara para comenzar a grabar.

- ¡Siempre fuiste tan terco como yo, papá! – Lisa murmuró. – Siempre pensando que nosotros podemos hacerlo todo sin ayuda… tú me enseñaste a ser independiente pero ¿sabes algo? Ahora sé que está bien confiar en otras personas… que hay personas en quien puedes confiar tu vida.

_- Espero que esto funcione._ – Su padre habló en la grabación y Lisa no pudo evitar la lágrima que corrió por su mejilla. – _Lisa… sinceramente espero que puedas escucharme porque no tengo idea de cómo funciona esta cosa… es demasiada tecnología aún para un almirante de la RDF._

Lisa se rió con aquel comentario, recordando que su padre siempre se quejaba de que él estaba a cargo de proyectos tan importantes y complicados como el Gran Cañón y sin embargo en la tecnología de todos los días no sabía manejar ni la cafetera de su oficina. Era irónico.

_- Bien, Lisa… asumiendo que esto funciona y que me estás viendo, hay algunas cosas que debo decirte. Sé que debí decírtelas de frente pero creo que tanto tú como yo sabemos que como soldados no tenemos el tiempo comprado y nuestra única certeza es el hecho de que podemos morir en cualquier segundo. Por eso es que siempre debemos estar preparados. Supongo que es extraño el estar aquí hablándole a esta grabadora, sabiendo que en estos momentos tú estás durmiendo en el camarote de junto… lo sé, debería ir y hablarte de frente pero Lisa, mi vida… sabes que jamás he sido bueno para estas cosas._

El almirante bajó su mirada y lo pensó un poco. Lisa contuvo la respiración, ansiosa de seguir escuchando a su padre.

_- Lisa, tu madre y tú… ustedes dos son mi vida entera. Amé a tu madre con todo el corazón y aunque han pasado ya muchos años de su muerte sigo tan enamorado de ella como el primer día. Y tú has sido mi mayor orgullo, pequeña. Sé que jamás he sido el mejor padre para ti y que es doloroso pensar que nuestra familia prácticamente se destruyó cuando tu madre nos dejó. Pero Lisa, quiero que sepas… que siempre he estado muy orgulloso de ti. Quizás jamás te lo he dicho… y sin duda debería de decírtelo frecuentemente pero… a veces cuando te tengo frente a mí simplemente no sé que decir… pero te amo, chiquita. Te amo y estoy orgulloso de ti, de lo que eres, de quien eres y de todo lo que has logrado. ¡Eres mi orgullo, Lisa! Eres una oficial fuerte, inteligente, tenaz, muy capaz… ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti! Vas a llegar muy lejos, Lisa… tan lejos como el viento te lleve. Jamás te limites, hija… vive al máximo, vive al tope. Y jamás olvides quién eres, de dónde vienes y hacia a dónde vas. Tú eres una Hayes, Lisa… nunca, nunca en la vida lo olvides._

El almirante miró fijamente a la pantalla, casi como si le estuviera sosteniendo la mirada a su hija. Los ojos de Lisa estaban llenos de lágrimas al escuchar a su padre hablar de esa manera. Después de unos segundos el almirante continuó.

_- El día que llegaste procedente del SDF-1 te hice una pregunta, Lisa… te pregunté sobre tu vida amorosa y tú me dijiste que había alguien, un soldado valiente y comprometido que te había salvado de la nave zentraedi… el teniente Richard Hunter._

Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar a su padre mencionar el nombre de Rick. Casi como si estuviera anticipando las reacciones de su hija el coronel sonrió.

_- Soy precavido y un tanto curioso. Inmediatamente solicité los reportes correspondientes a la oficialía de partes de la RDF y leí todo sobre ese muchacho. También le envié un e-mail a Gloval preguntándole sobre él y sus referencias fueron buenas. Parece ser que es un soldado ejemplar, un líder nato y un oficial respetado por sus hombres. Gloval mencionó que Hunter era el hermano adoptivo de Roy Fokker, por así decirlo. Roy siempre fue uno de mis hombres de confianza, Lisa. Después de la guerra yo mismo fui por él a un circo aéreo… eso quizás no tenga importancia pero debemos contextualizar… en aquella ocasión además de Roy estaba en el hangar un chiquillo de unos 8 años con unos enormes ojos azules y el cabello rebelde y ensortijado… era Hunter._

El almirante guardó silencio y Lisa aguantó la respiración, mientras su mano se posaba sobre su pecho, tratando de acallar el sonido de su propio corazón. ¿Realmente su padre se había tomado la molestia de investigar a Rick?

_- Quizás estés pensando que no tengo el derecho de inmiscuirme en tu vida sentimental, pero además de ser tu oficial superior soy tu padre… y jamás en mi vida te había visto tan emocionada con nadie como lo estás con ese muchacho, hija. Lo vi en tus ojos cuando me hablaste de él y lo escuché en tu voz cada vez que has mencionado su nombre, consiente o inconscientemente en los días que has estado aquí conmigo. No puedo estar seguro del rumbo que tomarán las cosas, pero te deseo buena suerte porque te la mereces, mi cielo. Te mereces todo el amor y la felicidad que la vida te pueda dar. El hombre que logre conquistar tu corazón será un hombre afortunado. En todo caso, si Rick Hunter y tú llegan a tener algo entre ustedes, quiero que sepas que ambos tienen mi bendición. Y si el muchacho llega a escuchar mis palabras, entonces Rick Hunter quiero decirte que en tus manos dejo mi tesoro más valioso. ¡Cuídala y ámala! Y que ambos sean muy felices._

Lisa le puso pausa a la grabación y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Su corazón le latía violentamente en el pecho y se sentía profundamente emocionada. Quería que Rick viera aquello, que escuchara lo que su padre había dicho. Intentó ponerse de pie e ir a llamarlo, pero se detuvo y decidió que mejor terminaría de ver toda la grabación primero. Oprimió un botón del control remoto y el disco siguió reproduciendo esa grabación.

_- Nuestra vida jamás ha sido fácil, hija… hubiera deseado pasar más tiempo contigo y ser un mejor padre para ti. Tú sabes que siempre te amé pero jamás pude dedicarte el tiempo que te merecías, mi vida. Traté de darte la mejor educación que pude sin embargo sé que no te di todo el amor que debía… quisiera haber estado a tu lado para compartir cada uno de tus logros, para secar cada una de tus lágrimas… sé que te dejé crecer sola y te pido perdón por ello. Pero sobre todo te pido que pase lo que pase jamás dudes del amor que te tengo, porque Lisa, tú eres lo más grande que existe en mi vida… tú eres un regalo que la vida misma me dio… tú eres… eres la prueba viviente del amor tan grande que le tuve a esa mujer buena y hermosa que fue tu madre. Te amo, Lisa… debería decírtelo de frente y frecuentemente pero… te amo._

Ahora Lisa ya estaba llorando libremente y en la pantalla incluso el Almirante Hayes tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas antes de proseguir:

_- En este sobre vas a encontrar una fotografía familiar… tú con tu madre y conmigo. Quiero que la conserves y que siempre que la veas recuerdes a tus padres, nos dediques un pensamiento y quizás incluso una oración… dicen que los almirantes no rezan, Lisa… pero siempre es bueno que alguien lo haga por nosotros._ – El almirante Hayes se rió suavemente. – _En esa fotografía tenías 4 o 5 años y la vida era feliz y tranquila… jamás nos olvides, Lisa… tú madre y yo te amamos._

Mientras el almirante había estado hablando, Lisa había sacado la fotografía del sobre y la observaba con atención. No recordaba cuando había sido tomada, pero en ella aparecía su madre, sentada en una silla y luciendo joven, hermosa y enamorada. Sobre sus rodillas estaba ella, una pequeñita de 5 años, riendo emocionada. A su lado el almirante Hayes, con su uniforme militar, se inclinaba sobre su esposa y su hija. Lisa sonrió y sorbió sus propias lágrimas, mientras apretaba la fotografía contra su pecho. En la pantalla el almirante seguía hablando:

_- En el paquete también vas a encontrar una pequeña bolsita de tela… Lisa, es un regalo muy especial porque… significa mucho para mí. Tengo el presentimiento de que probablemente no saldré vivo de esta, pero sé que tú si lo harás, mi amor. Tú tienes tu vida entera por delante y quiero que seas muy feliz, tan feliz como tu madre y yo lo fuimos en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos… lo que tienes en tus manos es algo que he guardado celosamente por años como mi tesoro más especial… y ahora quiero que lo tengas tú, mi niña… abre la bolsita._

Lisa hizo lo que su padre le indicó y sacó del interior dos hermosos anillos idénticos, aunque de diferentes tamaños. En la pantalla el almirante sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

_- Son los anillos de matrimonio de tu madre y mío. Si es tu destino contraer matrimonio, espero que consideres la idea de usarlos. Jamás me había separado de ellos hasta ahora. Son de oro, son finos… y son el testimonio del amor y fidelidad absoluta que tu madre y yo nos guardamos durante toda la vida. ¡Espero que sean un amuleto para ti tanto como lo fueron para nosotros! En todo caso, consérvalos y cuídalos mucho… son mi posesión más preciada._

- ¡Oh padre! – Lisa sollozó, apretando los anillos en su puño contra su pecho. - ¡Gracias!

_- Le pedí a Riber que te haga llegar este paquete… siento que él tiene más posibilidades de salir vivo de esta guerra que yo. Espero que cumpla la promesa que me ha hecho y que esto llegue a tus manos, mi cielo._

En la pantalla el almirante Hayes se inclinó sobre su escritorio para quedar más cerca de la pantalla. Clavó sus ojos directamente en ella y Lisa sintió que le llegaban al corazón.

_- Vas a llegar muy lejos, Lisa. Sé que tienes el potencial para llegar hasta donde quieras llegar. Tus límites te los impondrás tú misma. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hija… tengo la completa y absoluta seguridad de que serás la más grande de los Hayes. Serás tú quien cubrirá de honor a nuestra familia… será por ti que el nombre de la familia jamás será olvidado. ¡Jamás te des por vencida! Y nunca olvides que te amo._

El almirante sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Miró a la pantalla por unos segundos, como si estuviera tratando de decidir si había algo más que decir o si eso era todo. Finalmente alargó su brazo para apagar la videocámara y el video terminó.

Lisa estaba llorando sin siquiera evitarlo. En una mano tenía la fotografía y en la otra apretaba los anillos. Sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban clavados en la imagen de sus padres en aquella foto. ¡Se veían tan jóvenes, tan felices y tan enamorados! Su madre, hermosa como siempre… su padre, apuesto y orgulloso en su uniforme militar. Y ella entre los dos… ella, Lisa Hayes, el símbolo de su amor.

- Siempre he dado lo mejor de mí… - Lisa sollozó. – Jamás me he dado por vencida… y aún en esas ocasiones en las que sentí que mis fuerzas ya no daban para más Rick fue quien no me dejó darme por vencida. Mamá… papá… ¡Los he extrañado tanto¡Quisiera que estuvieran vivos para ver todo lo que he logrado y lo lejos que he llegado! Papá… gracias por esto… gracias por—por todo. ¡Yo también te amo! Lamento mucho no habértelo dicho cuando pude pero… siempre he estado muy orgullosa de ti… orgullosa de llevar tu apellido, incluso ahora tu rango… padre, te prometo que seguiré haciéndote sentir orgulloso siempre. ¡Es una promesa! Y mamá… jamás he dejado de extrañarte ni de pensar en ti… ¡Te amo¡Los amo!

Lisa besó la fotografía que tenía en la mano. Puso los anillos en la bolsita y automáticamente oprimió el botón de "_reproducir"_ en el control remoto. Volvió a ver esa grabación de apenas diez minutos de duración una y otra vez, hasta que sintió que prácticamente había memorizado las palabras de su padre. Era como tenerlo ahí con ella. Escucharlo dirigirse a ella de esa manera la había hecho llorar, la había hecho emocionarse y sobre todo la había hecho sentir una paz y una tranquilidad en su corazón que eran muy reconfortantes.

-

* * *

- 

Rick entreabrió los ojos y perezosamente estiró la mano para tocar a Lisa, pero encontró su lugar en la cama vacío y frío. Se levantó, apoyándose en su codo para mirar a su alrededor mientras se tallaba los ojos.

- ¿Lisa? - Susurró, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Miró el despertador; eran casi las tres de la mañana. Se levantó de la cama y se rascó la cabeza mientras que, descalzo, en boxers y una camiseta azul, salía de la habitación. Vio un reflejo que provenía de la estancia y hacia allá se dirigió. Cuando entró se dio cuenta de que la televisión estaba encendida, aunque en la pantalla sólo se veía estática. Lisa estaba profundamente dormida sobre el sofá, acurrucada y sosteniendo contra su pecho un objeto que Rick no podía identificar.

Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y apagó la televisión con el control remoto. Después, con la luz que provenía de la lámpara de la calle y que se filtraba por la ventana observó el rostro de Lisa y le acarició el cabello con ternura.

- ¿Qué sucedió, amor? – Preguntó en voz baja. - ¿Todo bien, chiquita¿Qué traes ahí?

Rick le quitó lo que traía en las manos y Lisa protestó un poco, pero no despertó. Rick levantó la fotografía para que le diera la luz de la calle y se dio cuenta de que era una vieja foto de Lisa con sus padres. Sonrió enternecido al verla tan pequeñita y tan feliz, sonriendo radiantemente desde el regazo de su madre. Sus ojos se movieron de la fotografía a Lisa y de regreso.

- ¡No has cambiado nada, preciosa! Si acaso ahora estás más deslumbrante y hermosa pero… eras una pequeñita muy linda.

Rick observó a los padres de Lisa. Ambos se veían serios, formales, elegantes, cultos y refinados. Sin duda la familia de ella había sido muy diferente de la de él. El piloto miró a su prometida, quien seguía profundamente dormida, y se preguntó, como frecuentemente lo hacía, qué era lo que alguien como Lisa había visto en alguien como él. Simplemente no había respuestas para el que se había convertido en el enigma más insoldable de su vida.

Colocó la fotografía sobre la mesita y se inclinó para besar a Lisa en la frente. Ella suspiró y murmuró algunas palabras incomprensibles. Rick la miró al rostro… había estado llorando, estaba seguro de ello.

Sin más preámbulos y sabiendo que ambos tenían que ir a trabajar al día siguiente, Rick levantó a Lisa con sumo cuidado, cargándola en sus brazos, tratando de no despertarla. Lisa rezongó un poco, pero finalmente se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Rick. Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Supongo que mañana tendrás mucho que contarme, amor… ahora vamos a que duermas un poco. Si te dejo en ese sofá te va a dar tortícolis.

Rick la llevó a su habitación y la colocó cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Enseguida la arropó y se aseguró de que sus almohadas estuvieran bien acomodadas. Fue a acostarse a su lado de la cama y suspiró profundamente cuando lo hizo. Lisa estaba tendida en su costado, dándole la espalda. Él clavó su mirada en el techo y se colocó uno de sus brazos debajo de la cabeza. Se preguntaba qué era lo que el almirante Hayes le había enviado a su hija.

- Supongo que fue un viaje emocional muy fuerte… fue casi como recibir un mensaje del más allá y comprendo que Lisa se sienta físicamente cansada y emocionalmente exhausta. Han sido demasiadas emociones para dos días. ¡Las sorpresas jamás terminan! Pero espero que ella tenga razón; espero que este círculo se cierre y que todo quede superado… después de todo sólo faltan 105 días para nuestra boda.

Rick sonrió emocionado y se movió en la cama para quedar de costado. Se acercó a Lisa, abrazándola por la espalda y escondiendo su rostro en su cabello. Su brazo se cerró en torno a su cintura y ella, por reflejo, se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su piloto y murmuró su nombre.

- Aquí estoy, mi vida. – Rick la besó en la mejilla. – Duerme bien, amor… sueña bonito. ¡Te amo!

El piloto cerró los ojos y decidió que iba a tratar de aprovechar las pocas horas de sueño que aún le quedaban. Tenía que levantarse a las 0600 horas pues a las 0700 tenía un vuelo de evaluación con los nuevos pilotos. Antes de caer profundamente dormido hizo una nota mental de que le pediría a Lisa que comieran juntos pues estaba bastante intrigado con el paquete que el almirante le había enviado.

-

* * *

-

Lisa despertó cuando creyó escuchar el sonido del despertador, pero aquel sonido no duró más de medio segundo, pues Rick se había estirado para apagarlo antes de que la despertara a ella. Por un momento ella volvió a adormilarse, pero después se tendió de espaldas y entreabrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con los ojos terriblemente azules de su piloto que la miraban en la semioscuridad de aquel amanecer. Él estaba a su lado, su cabeza apoyada en su mano mientras la observaba con atención y con una sonrisa en los labios. La mano de él subía y bajaba suavemente por su brazo y se metía traviesamente por la manga de su camiseta para acariciarla hasta el hombro.

- ¡Buenos días, princesa! – Rick la besó en la frente.

- Amor… buenos días. – Lisa le respondió el saludo, sonriendo adormilada. – Todavía es muy temprano¿Hace mucho que te despertaste?

- El tiempo suficiente para contemplarte dormir, memorizar cada uno de tus perfectos rasgos faciales y recordar, por primera vez en este día, lo mucho que me gustas y cuánto te quiero, amor. – El piloto se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios. – Además tengo un vuelo programado en una hora. Debo irme… - Finalizó con desgano.

- En ese caso, será mejor que yo también me—

- ¡Shhhh! – Rick evitó que se levantara. – Quédate dormida otro ratito. Todavía puedes dormir una hora más.

- Pero Rick, yo…

- ¡Insisto! – La besó en los labios. - ¿Comemos juntos¿Estarás libre como a las 1500 horas?

- Para ti, tú sabes que sí.

Rick sonrió con ternura y ella le acarició el rostro con cariño, mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

- Amor, hay mucho que quiero decirte sobre el paquete que mi padre me envió.

- Y yo quiero escucharlo todo… ¡El día va a ser muy largo hasta la hora de la comida!

El piloto la besó en medio de los ojos y enseguida se puso de pie. Lisa lo observaba adormiladamente. Él le sonrió y entró al baño. Diez minutos después salió y ella entreabrió los ojos y sonrió con cariño mientras él se ponía su ropa de ejercicio, un conjunto que ella le había regalado recientemente. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama para anudarse sus tenis y luego se inclinó sobre Lisa para mirarla a los ojos.

- Duérmete otro rato, amor… me voy corriendo a la base; te dejo la Freelander. Quiero hacer un poco de ejercicio antes del vuelo.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Afirmativo, Delta Uno. – Él contestó en su mejor voz de piloto. – Te veo en unas horas¿De acuerdo? Y quiero que me lo cuentes todo, absolutamente todo.

- Así lo haré, amor.

- Bien… entonces…

Rick se acercó a ella para besarla larga y profundamente en los labios. Ella cerró sus ojos y se dejó consentir por el piloto, sin poder evitar el pensar en las palabras de su padre. Sabía que Rick se emocionaría cuando ella le dijera lo que le tenía que decir. Cuando se separaron él le sonrió y se puso de pie.

- ¡Que tengas un buen día, preciosa! – Habló mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. - ¡Te veo en la base¡Te amo!

- Yo también te amo, Rick… ¡Buena cacería, piloto!

Él le guiñó el ojo antes de salir de la habitación. Unos segundos después Lisa escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y cerrarse y ella suspiró profundamente y se abrazó a la almohada de Rick, impregnada con ese aroma que era inconfundiblemente el del hombre al que pertenecía su corazón. Cerró los ojos y sonrió adormilada.

- Me hubiera gustado que lo conocieras, papá… me hubiera gustado que él te conociera…

Con esos pensamientos su mente pareció desconectarse de la realidad y entregarse a unos momentos más de sueño. Se quedó profundamente dormida, sintiéndose segura y protegida tan sólo por el aroma de Rick aún en su cama y por esa certeza absoluta de que su vida sería una aventura llena de emociones, porque la compartiría para siempre con el hombre a quien amaba más que a su vida.

-

* * *

- 

Ya más tarde en el día la almirante Hayes, en su oficina, recibió la notificación de que el Escuadrón Skull acababa de aterrizar después de un patrullaje muy largo, pues había sido además vuelo de evaluación para los nuevos pilotos. Inmediatamente comenzó a arreglar sus cosas para prepararse para ir a comer con Rick que, tal y como ella lo había esperado, unos minutos después entró en su oficina.

- 18 minutos y 36 segundos desde que el Skull Uno tocó tierra. – Lisa miró el reloj. – Nada mal… superaste tu propio record.

Rick se rió y caminó resueltamente hacia ella, colocó sus manos en sus caderas y la levantó del piso, dándole un par de vueltas en el aire antes de volverla a colocar en el suelo y besarla en los labios.

- Pero mi record aún no es perfecto. – Rick sonrió. – Tendré que seguir trabajando en ello… ¿Cómo está, mi querida y hermosa almirante?

- Muy bien, el día ha estado relativamente tranquilo y sinceramente me estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿Cómo está usted, mi apuesto y adorable piloto?

- Estaba bien… hasta que me dijiste _adorable_.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Rick intentó hacerse el ofendido, pero su puchero pronto se transformó en una sonrisa y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar el reír ruidosamente. El piloto tomó a Lisa de la mano y comenzó a jalarla hacia la puerta de la oficina.

- ¡Podría comerme una vaca! – Rick iba diciendo. – Bueno, primero le sacaría la leche, por supuesto… y haría licuado de chocolate… y me comería el resto de la vaca a mordidas. ¡Me muero de hambre!

- ¡Exagerado, escandaloso y sucio! – Lisa no dejaba de reírse.

Los dos salieron de la oficina del almirantazgo y fueron al comedor de oficiales de la base. Aquella comida no era su favorita, pero Lisa debía recibir a la comisión ecológica de la RDF en una hora y Rick tenía que volver a los simuladores, así que no podían alejarse demasiado de la base.

- Anoche te quedaste dormida viendo la televisión. – Rick comentó cuando estuvieron instalados en su rincón favorito del comedor y con su comida caliente sobre la mesa.

- Gracias por llevarme al cuarto… no me di cuenta, Rick. – Lisa le sonrió.

- Y— ¿Qué hay sobre…? – El piloto no sabía exactamente cómo preguntar.

- ¿Lo que mi papá me dejó con el coronel?

- Sí, bueno… - Rick comenzó a mover su sopa con la cuchara un tanto nerviosamente. – Anoche vi la fotografía… no que estuviera hurgando en tus cosas pero… la tenías en la mano y yo—uh…

- Amor… - Lisa le tomó la mano por encima de la mesa. – No tienes por qué disculparte. Tú sabes que todo lo mío es tuyo. Yo no tengo nada que ocultar.

- Lo sé y lo agradezco pero… no quiero parecer un metiche. – Rick se rascó la nariz.

Aquello pareció caerle en gracia a Lisa, pues se rió suavemente y acercó la mano en Rick a sus labios para besarlo en los nudillos.

- Hay muchas cosas que quiero enseñarte, Rick… no quiero adelante mucho, prefiero mostrártelo… pero mi padre dejó una grabación.

- ¿Una grabación… de video?

- Sí, así es… es una grabación de apenas diez minutos pero—quiero que la veas, amor.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, absolutamente.

- ¿Por qué?

Lisa miró a Rick por encima del vaso de agua que se estaba tomando y sonrió casi para sí misma antes de poner el vaso a un lado.

- Rick… quizás mi pregunta te parezca un poco extraña pero… si pudieras hablar con mi padre, sólo por unos minutos… ¿Qué le dirías?

El piloto levantó sus cejas, obviamente sorprendido por aquella pregunta tan inesperada. Enseguida parpadeó un par de veces, como intentando enfocar sus pensamientos y acto seguido sus ojos se clavaron en el ventanal del comedor, mientras él pensaba su respuesta.

- No lo sé… ¡Le querría decir tantas cosas! Lo mucho que lo admiro como militar y como ser humano… lo agradecido que estoy con él por haber traído al mundo a la mujer más maravillosa y hermosa del universo…

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa se sonrojó levemente.

- No sé que le diría, Lisa… supongo que me emocionaría mucho de tener frente a mí a alguien como él. Sin embargo no sé que pensaría él de mi… a veces me pregunto que hubiera dicho de nuestra relación¿sabes? Es triste pensar que jamás tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo en vida… y claro, él jamás me conoció.

Lisa sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Quería que Rick viera la grabación que el almirante había dejado para ella… para él… para ellos. Sabía que sería una sorpresa bastante agradable para su piloto.

- Mi padre fue un gran hombre, Rick… y no lo digo sólo porque haya sido mi padre. Yo siempre lo admiré y lo quise mucho. Nuestra relación se deterioró en los últimos años pero… - Lisa suspiró. – Creo que perdimos mucho tiempo. Esas semanas que pasé a su lado en la Base Alaska… no lo sé, él podía ser un padre tierno y preocupado pero a la vez… llegaba a ser autoritativo e intransigente. Supongo que yo estaba siguiendo sus pasos en ese aspecto también, pero quiero pensar que he cambiado un poco.

- ¡Lo has hecho, amor! – Rick respondió con sinceridad.

- Quizás es el hecho de que los Hayes jamás hemos sido buenos expresando nuestros sentimientos… aunque claro, ese aspecto oscuro de mi legado familiar lo he superado gracias a ti, amor. – Lisa se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick sonrió conmovido.

- Sus intenciones siempre fueron buenas, Rick… pero sus métodos… el día de la batalla final contra Dolza yo había ido a pedirle mi reinstalación en el SDF-1… si había que morir, quería hacerlo al lado de mis compañeros de armas… de las personas con las que había luchado hombro con hombro durante tanto tiempo. Él, por supuesto, se opuso terminantemente a mi petición.

Los ojos de Rick se habían abierto desmesuradamente al escucharla decir aquello. ¿Lisa había querido volver al SDF-1 en el fragor de la batalla para estar con ellos¿Habría preferido jugarse la vida en un crucero que estaba condenado a la destrucción total, dejando tras de sí la relativa seguridad de la Base Alaska¡Esa mujer jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo! Cada día que pasaba él sentía que la admiraba más y más.

- Las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas si tú hubieras estado en el puente dando órdenes de combate en esa ocasión. – Rick comentó. – Aunque claro, eso me habría quitado la oportunidad de rescatarte de la Base Alaska… creo que tu padre tuvo razón al oponerse. – Rick le sonrió arrogantemente y le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Eres terrible, Hunter! – Lisa no pudo evitar el reírse.

- ¿Y qué te dijo tu padre cuando le pediste el permiso?

- Se negó… yo le dije que debía entenderme, que yo era un soldado… el replicó que él también era un soldado, pero que ante todo era mi padre y que no iba dejar que su única hija se pusiera en peligro… me amenazó con enviarme al calabozo si con eso lograba detenerme. ¡Y sé que lo hubiera hecho!

Rick se rió divertido.

- ¡Lo siento Lisa, pero es gracioso pensar en eso! Tu oficial superior amenazándote con enviarte al calabozo…

- ¡Si te sigues riendo de mí, tú también recibirás una amenaza directa de tu oficial superior de ser enviado al calabozo!

Lisa trató de que su voz se escuchara marcial pero terminó riéndose, lo que provocó que el piloto se riera aún más fuerte.

- ¿Y en el calabozo hay visita conyugal?

- ¡Rick Hunter!

- Lo siento Lisa. – Rick se acercó para besarla en la mejilla. – Eso estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar… sin embargo supongo que esa discusión entre tu padre y tú… ¡Santo Dios! Fuego contra fuego…

- Mi padre era un buen hombre, Rick… apegado a las reglas y amante de la disciplina pero siempre fue responsable y solía ser bastante cariñoso conmigo cuando era niña… supongo que las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros cuando entré a la Academia Militar, es decir, él siempre soñó con que yo seguiría con la tradición militar de la familia pero supongo que comenzó a alejarse de mí y a marcar sus límites para evitar que las demás personas pensaran que mis logros tenían que ver con el hecho de que era la hija del almirante.

- Sí, lo entiendo… debió ser difícil para el almirante Hayes manejar la situación… sin embargo él estaría muy orgulloso de verte ahora, amor… a decir verdad, creo firmemente que él está muy orgulloso de ti, en donde sea que él esté.

Lisa y Rick siguieron hablando durante toda la comida del almirante Hayes y de su relación con ella, particularmente en esos últimos días que habían pasado juntos en la Base Alaska. Era como si Lisa quisiera darle a Rick un preámbulo a la grabación que pensaba mostrarle en la casa más tarde.

Ya hacía rato que habían terminado de comer, pero ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de levantarse de la mesa o de terminar con su conversación. Fue el sonido insistente del reloj de Rick el que los hizo volver de vuelta a la realidad. El piloto le lanzó una mirada rápida y suspiró.

- El deber llama, amor… debo ir a los simuladores.

- Yo también debo de ir a atender algunos asuntos, mi vida. – Lisa se puso de pie y él se apresuró a recorrerle la silla. - ¿A qué hora estarás libre?

- No sé… ¿Nos vemos a las 1900 horas para ir a casa, te parece bien?

- ¡Perfecto!

Los dos salieron del comedor y el piloto se hizo un tiempo para acompañarla hasta la entrada del edificio del almirantazgo. Miraron a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los veía y se besaron suavemente en los labios.

- Me tienes muy intrigado con todo este asunto de tu padre, Hayes.

- Te aseguro que te tengo un par de buenas noticias… y algunas sorpresas. – Lisa le sonrió con amor. - ¡Te espero a las siete en punto!

- ¡Aquí estaré, mi cielo! – Rick la besó en la mano. - ¡Suerte en todo!

- ¡Suerte para ti también, Rick!

El mayor Hunter se cuadró formalmente ante la almirante, quien le devolvió el saludo de una manera seria y marcial. Rick sonrió y se dio media vuelta para salir corriendo a toda prisa rumbo a los hangares. Lisa lo vio alejarse y suspiró profundamente.

- Te hubiera agradado mucho, papá… ¡Yo sé que lo hubiera hecho!

Sin más preámbulo entró al edificio y se dirigió directamente a su oficina. Quería terminar con los pendientes del día para poder ir pronto a casa y mostrarle a Rick aquella grabación… y el primer regalo de bodas que recibían, el cuál venía directamente de su padre, el almirante Donald Hayes.

-

* * *

-

Rick y Lisa llegaron a su casa poco antes de las ocho de la noche. Habían tenido que pasar a recoger sus uniformes limpios a la lavandería y a comprar algo de despensa. Lisa preparó una cena ligera mientras Rick arreglaba la ropa limpia y luego los dos se sentaron a cenar. Hablaban de los acontecimientos del día y de los pendientes que tenían para el resto de la semana.

La conversación giró principalmente en torno al primer vuelo de pruebas que Miriya llevaría a cabo al día siguiente en el VF4. Ya había cumplido con su tiempo de simulador y Rick sería su hombre ala en su vuelo. El Mayor Hunter estaba bastante conforme con el desempeño de Miriya y sabía que los datos obtenidos en los vuelos de la Meltran serían importantes para la comisión científica de la RDF.

También hablaron sobre el último vuelo de prueba que Rick llevaría a cabo en dos semanas. Los protocolos estaban terminados y solo hacían falta algunas pruebas en simulador. Pero al parecer las cosas iban saliendo en tiempo y forma y era un hecho que los primeros VF4 serían incorporados al servicio activo en el mes de Agosto.

Después de la plática formal los dos fueron a tomar una ducha juntos. Se relajaron en el agua tibia de la regadera y Rick aprovechó para masajear un poco la espalda y cuello de Lisa, que se sentían adoloridos. Habían sido días de mucha tensión.

Los dos se vistieron cómodamente, con pantalones de ejercicio y camisetas. Enseguida se instalaron en la estancia de la casa y comenzaron a hablar de lo que realmente les importaba en ese momento. Lisa había subido sus piernas al sofá y se había acurrucado contra el pecho de Rick, recargando su cabeza en su hombro. Él pasó la mano alrededor de sus hombros y se relajó en aquel abrazo.

- Quiero que veas la grabación de mi padre, Rick. – Lisa susurró.

- Lisa... siento que es un verdadero honor que tú quieras compartir algo tan privado y personal conmigo pero¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

- Rick, entre nosotros no hay nada privado o personal. Y en realidad creo que mi padre quería que tú vieras esta grabación, amor.

- ¿El almirante?

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y sin más preámbulos comenzó a reproducir la grabación de su padre. Sonrió cuando vio a Rick sonreír ante la imagen del almirante Hayes. Él la miró a ella y le hizo una caricia traviesa en la nariz.

- Te pareces a tu papá, amor.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Sí... hay algo muy... _Hayes_ en ustedes.

Lisa se rió con aquel comentario. Rick había vuelto a clavar sus ojos en la pantalla. Había visto fotos del almirante antes, pero escucharlo hablar y dirigirse a su hija de la manera en cómo lo hacía en esa grabación era toda una experiencia.

- Sin duda eres una Hayes. – Rick murmuraba al escuchar al almirante. – Y me parece que jamás lo olvidarás... es triste pensar que el almirante jamás pudo decirte estas cosas de frente, amor.

- Sí, supongo que los Hayes no somos buenos al expresar nuestros sentimientos o emociones... – Lisa lo miró y lo besó en los labios. – Aunque quizás solamente necesitamos la motivación adecuada.

Rick se rió e iba a hacer un comentario, pero ella lo silenció, tomándolo por la mano y apretándola firmemente.

- ¡Espera un momento, amor! – Lisa habló. – Necesitas escuchar esto.

Lisa había subido el volumen de la televisión. Rick miró a la pantalla y levantó las cejas cuando escuchó lo que el almirante Hayes estaba diciendo:

"_El día que llegaste procedente del SDF-1 te hice una pregunta, Lisa... te pregunté sobre tu vida amorosa y tú me dijiste que había alguien, un soldado valiente y comprometido que te había salvado de la nave zentraedi... el teniente Richard Hunter."_

Los ojos de Rick se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando estuchó al almirante pronunciar su hombre. Iba a decir algo, pero Lisa se lo impidió al colocar su dedo sobre los labios del piloto y le indicó con la mirada que siguiera escuchando:

"_Soy precavido y un tanto curioso. Inmediatamente solicité los reportes correspondientes a la oficialía de partes de la RDF y leí todo sobre ese muchacho. También le envié un e-mail a Gloval preguntándole sobre él y sus referencias fueron buenas. Parece ser que es un soldado ejemplar, un líder nato y un oficial respetado por sus hombres. Gloval mencionó que Hunter era el hermano adoptivo de Roy Fokker, por así decirlo. Roy siempre fue uno de mis hombres de confianza, Lisa. Después de la guerra yo mismo fui por él a un circo aéreo porque lo quería de vuelta como piloto de pruebas de los VF1… eso quizás no tenga importancia pero debemos contextualizar... en aquella ocasión además de Roy estaba en el hangar un chiquillo de unos 8 años con unos enormes ojos azules y el cabello rebelde y ensortijado... era Hunter."_

La mano de Lisa apretó firmemente la de Rick y él se la llevó a los labios instintivamente, sin perder palabra de lo que el almirante estaba diciendo.

"_Quizás estés pensando que no tengo el derecho de inmiscuirme en tu vida sentimental, pero además de ser tu oficial superior soy tu padre... y jamás en mi vida te había visto tan emocionada con nadie como lo estás con ese muchacho, hija. Lo vi en tus ojos cuando me hablaste de él y lo escucho en tu voz cada vez que has mencionado su nombre, consiente o inconscientemente en los días que has estado aquí conmigo. No puedo estar seguro del rumbo que tomarán las cosas, pero te deseo buena suerte porque te la mereces, mi cielo. Te mereces todo el amor y la felicidad que la vida te pueda dar. El hombre que logre conquistar tu corazón será un hombre afortunado."_

Rick había apretando a Lisa contra su costado y la estaba sosteniendo firmemente, de una manera casi posesiva, sin dejar de mirar la televisión. Sentía los ojos llenos de lágrimas al escuchar al padre de Lisa decir las cosas que estaba diciendo.

"_En todo caso, si Hunter y tú llegan a tener algo entre ustedes, quiero que sepas que ambos tienen mi bendición. Y si el muchacho llega a escuchar mis palabras, entonces Rick Hunter quiero decirte que en tus manos dejo mi tesoro más valioso. ¡Cuídala y ámala! Y que ambos sean muy felices."_

Lisa alargó el brazo para pausar la grabación y miró a Rick. Ambos tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos y enseguida el piloto se acercó a ella, colocó sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de Lisa y la atrajo contra sí, abrazándola con amor y ternura. Ella correspondió el abrazo y sintió las lágrimas de Rick correr por su cuello mientras la abrazaba.

- Amor... ¿Qué sucede?

- No lo sé, Lisa... las cosas son tan reales ahora…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Durante mucho tiempo nosotros, es decir tú y yo, habíamos amado fantasmas, no gente real… tú me enseñaste a amar, Lisa… tú eres real… esto parece un sueño pero sé que no lo es y si lo fuera, entonces es un sueño del que no quiero despertar… no quiero romper éste hechizo… Lisa, yo no podría vivir sin ti… estoy enamorado, Hayes. Tengo todos los síntomas… ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!

- ¡Amor! – Lisa lo besaba una y otra vez en la mejilla. -¡Y yo de ti, mi vida! Te amo con todo mi corazón… ¡Te adoro!

- ¿Crees que haya sido tan obvio? – Rick se separó de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El hecho de que estábamos enamorados… porque obviamente fuimos los únicos que no lo sabíamos… los últimos que nos dimos cuenta… sobre todo yo.

Lisa se rió.

- ¡Incluso tu padre lo sabía, Lisa! – Rick se limpió las lágrimas y también se rió. - ¿Realmente le dijiste todas esas cosas sobre mí? De que yo era valiente y todo eso…

- Le conté muchas cosas sobre ti, Rick. Él quería saber y ahora comprendo por qué.

- El almirante Hayes leyó mi hoja de servicio… investigó quien era yo… e incluso me dijo que te cuidara y te amara, Lisa… - Rick la volvió a abrazar. – Nos dio su bendición… no lo sé, pero eso me dio seguridad… y te prometo que voy a hacerte muy feliz, Lisa. Voy a estar a tu lado hasta el final… no decepcionaré la confianza que el almirante puso en mi y sobre todo no voy a decepcionarte a ti, preciosa. ¡Te amo!

Lisa se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos y le acarició el rostro con ternura, sus dedos apenas rozándole la piel, provocando que el muchacho se estremeciera con ese contacto.

- Cuando estoy contigo, - Lisa murmuró. – Siento una paz interior delicada y sutil que me inunda cada célula de mi cuerpo y me hace sentir viva, Rick. Durante años no hubo ninguna clase de sentimiento en mi corazón. Yo ya había dejado de creer, de esperar… incluso de soñar. Y después llegaste tú… con tu amor a la vida, con tu espíritu libre e indomable, con tu fuego, tu rebeldía, tu pasión… me despertaste de mi letargo, me hiciste ver que la vida es mucho más que un camino que se dirige a la muerte… yo estaba muriendo, Rick… lenta e inexorablemente. La vida pesaba demasiado sobre mis hombros… pero ahora, amor… ahora todo es diferente. Es como si de pronto hubiera llegado a un puerto seguro, hubiera desembarcado y me hubiera encontrado con un mundo diferente; un mundo en el que todo parece ser nuevo y deslumbrante… es como si la vida hubiera cambiado por completo aunque sé que en realidad lo que cambió fue mi visión de la vida. Todo es tan distinto ahora… ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter!

Lisa apenas pudo terminar de hablar, pues ya Rick la había tomado por los hombros y la estaba besando ávida, casi desesperadamente. Ella abrió sus labios para recibirlo y permitirle acceso total a su boca, mientras le regresaba aquel beso con la misma pasión e intensidad. Más que besarse, ambos se estaban devorando ansiosa, anhelante, vehementemente.

- Tu padre tenía razón, Lisa… - Rick murmuraba contra sus labios. – El hombre que lograra conquistar tu corazón sería un hombre afortunado… ¡Y ese hombre fui yo!

Lisa se separó lentamente de él y le sonrió de una manera tal que hizo que él sintiera sus rodillas débiles y mariposas en el estómago. Lisa lo besó en la mejilla y habló en un susurro:

- Hay algo más que tengo que decirte, mi vida…

- ¿De qué se trata, princesa? – Rick la besó en la punta de la nariz.

Lisa tomó una pequeña bolsa de tela que estaba sobre la mesita y Rick siguió sus movimientos con su mirada, preguntándose qué sería lo que ella tendría ahí. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lisa y ella se limitó a sonreír y a tomar su mano para vaciar en ella el contenido de la bolsita. Rick arrugó el entrecejo y una mirada de sorpresa apareció en su rostro cuando vio aparecer en sus manos dos anillos… dos hermosos anillos.

- ¿Qué—qué es esto, Lisa?

La almirante sonrió y tomó el control del reproductor de DVDs; adelantó un poco la grabación y luego oprimió el botón de reproducir. Rick miró a la pantalla, en donde el padre de Lisa seguía hablando:

"_Son los anillos de matrimonio de tu madre y mío. Si es tu destino contraer matrimonio, espero que consideres la idea de usarlos. Jamás me había separado de ellos hasta ahora. Son de oro, son finos… y son el testimonio del amor y fidelidad absoluta que tu madre y yo nos guardamos durante toda la vida. ¡Espero que sean un amuleto para ti tanto como lo fueron para nosotros! En todo caso, consérvalos y cuídalos mucho… son mi posesión más preciada."_

- Pero… - Rick parpadeó un par de veces y miró los anillos. – Esto es… Lisa¿Qué…?

- Son los anillos de matrimonio de mis padres, Rick… no sé si tú estuvieras de acuerdo y yo comprenderé si no te agrada la idea pero… bueno, pensé que podríamos usarlos.

- ¿Yo? – Rick examinó el anillo más grande. - ¿El anillo del almirante Hayes?

Los ojos de Rick se encontraron con los de Lisa y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, haciendo brillar sus ojos profundamente azules. La misma clase de sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella.

- Lisa… yo… no sé que decir pero… ¡Dios, estoy tan emocionado! Nuestros anillos de matrimonio… son los del almirante y tu madre…

- ¿Te gusta la idea?

- ¡Me encanta! – Rick seguía inspeccionando el anillo. - ¡Son perfectos! Aunque supongo que tendremos que mandarlos a ajustar.

- Sí, tal vez. – Lisa tomó en anillo de su madre en sus dedos casi con devoción. – Podemos llevarlos a Ciudad Monumento a que los ajusten y los limpien… obviamente han estado guardados por mucho tiempo.

- Sí… - Rick sonrió traviesamente. – Bueno, un fin de semana en Ciudad Monumento no nos caería nada mal¿no te parece? Tengo ganas de ir otra vez a ese club de jazz al que fuimos la vez pasada.

- ¡Eres terrible, Hunter! – Lisa se rió.

- También podríamos mandarles grabar algo… nuestros nombres o una frase o quizás la fecha de nuestra boda… ¿Qué te parece?

- Sería perfecto. – Lisa sonrió.

- Lisa… - Rick habló con seriedad. – Estos anillos… son nuestros anillos… es decir… con este anillo te voy a desposar y tú a mí y… ¡Estoy muy emocionado!

Rick se dejó ir contra ella, abrazándola de una manera casi salvaje. Ella gritó y se rió divertida, mientras él la embestía y la hacía caer de espaldas sobre el sofá para luego buscar sus labios con desesperación. Mientras se besaban, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de reír.

- Creo que es lo justo. – Rick murmuraba entre besos. – El anillo de compromiso pertenecía a mi mamá… los de matrimonio a tus padres… ¡Lisa, te prometo que voy a llevar el anillo de tu padre con todo el honor y dignidad que se merece! Voy a hacer que él esté orgulloso de mí… y voy a amarte, a protegerte, a cuidarte y a consentirte por el resto de mi vida… ¡Ya falta muy poco, amor!

- ¡Muy poco! – Lisa susurraba contra sus labios. – Oh Rick… ¡Te amo tanto! Eres mi compañero en este camino que caminamos juntos, eres mi amor… y cada día que me despierto y abro los ojos descubro que te amo más que el anterior… amor, te amo… mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi corazón, mi espíritu, mis pensamientos¡Todo te pertenece, Rick! Y te prometo que voy a estar siempre a tu lado, para toda la eternidad. ¡Te amo, piloto¡Te amo!

Lisa había susurrado sus últimas palabras contra los labios de Rick, que ya habían reclamado su posesión de una manera tiernamente desesperada. Estuvieron besándose y acariciándose en el sofá de la estancia por un buen rato, sin querer romper el hechizo del momento y entregándose a las sensaciones tan intensas, profundas y apasionadas que los inundaban en esos momentos. Rick se permitió perderse en el mar profundo de verde esmeralda que eran los ojos de ella, mientras Lisa se dejaba embriagar por sus ojos azules. Se contemplaban extasiados, se acariciaban con ternura para luego besarse con amor desenfrenado.

- Me parece que deberíamos enviarle una carta de agradecimiento al coronel Riber por haberse tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá a entregarte ese paquete, amor. – Rick comentaba sin dejar de besarla.

- Y por haber soportado las amenazas de un piloto territorial y posesivo.

- Tengo conmigo a la mujer más hermosa del universo. – Rick seguía besándola. - ¿Crees que me voy a arriesgar a perderla? Ningún hombre puede acercarse a ti, amor… bueno, sólo Max pero eso es porque Miriya se encarga de mantenerlo a raya.

- ¡Eres una rata! – Lisa se reía contra sus labios. – Una rata territorial y posesiva.

- ¡Vaya que tienes agallas, Hayes! Pero las cosas no se van a quedar así… todavía no sabes de lo que soy capaz… todavía no te he enseñado lo territorial y posesivo que en realidad puedo ser.

- ¡Con usted todo son amenazas, Mayor Hunter!

Rick se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos con una mezcla de diversión, travesura y enfado. Ella le sonreía provocativamente. Él comprendió que lo estaba retando y decidió seguirle el juego.

- ¡Cuando termine contigo…!

- ¿Qué? – Lisa respondió con una risita.

- ¡Que demonios! – Rick se puso de pie. – ¿Para que decírtelo si puedo mostrártelo?

- ¡RICK! – Lisa gritó.

Súbitamente y sin previo aviso Rick había levantado a Lisa del sofá, la había tomado en brazos y se la había echado sobre uno de sus hombros mientras se reía con su mejor risa malvada de villano. Lisa pataleaba y lo golpeaba en la espalda mientras él la sostenía firmemente y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la estancia.

- ¡Rick Hunter! – Lisa protestaba, pero no podía dejar de reírse. - ¡Bájame¡Eres un cavernícola salvaje¡Te lo advierto!

- ¡Amenazas, almirante… todo son amenazas! Yo le voy a demostrar que tan cavernícola y salvaje puedo realmente ser… ¡Y que Dios la ayude!

El piloto se dirigió a su habitación, riéndose malvadamente y sin hacer caso a las protestas de Lisa, quien seguía tratando de liberarse de él, sin mucho éxito. La puerta de la habitación se cerró y los gritos y risas de ambos no se hicieron esperar… sin embargo aquellos fueron poco a poco sustituidos por el suave rumor de un beso y los suspiros, palabras tiernamente apasionadas y sonidos que acompañaban aquel acto de amor.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, Max y Rick conversaban a sus anchas en la oficina del mayor Hunter, mientras se tomaban un café. El líder Skull le había contado a su segundo al mando todo sobre la grabación que el almirante Hayes había dejado para su hija e incluso el mensaje dirigido a él.

- Fue muy emocionante escucharlo dirigirse a mí de esa manera, Max… el almirante realmente tenía una presencia imponente y si en la televisión logró imponerme de la manera en que lo hizo, sólo imagino lo que hubiera sido el hablar con él frente a frente…

- Sí, lo sé. Recuerdo que todo el mundo respetaba al almirante Hayes. Yo jamás lo vi en persona tampoco pero— Lisa debe de estar orgullosa. Es decir, el saber que ahora ella ostenta el rango de su padre…

- ¡Yo estoy orgulloso de ella¡No te imaginas cuánto!

- Créeme, tengo una ligera idea. – Max respondió con un guiño. – Y a juzgar por la sonrisa que traías esta mañana cuando entraste al hangar, supongo que la noche fue bastante buena.

- Lo fue… - Rick se sonrojó y comenzó a tallarse la nariz nerviosamente, pero sonriendo una pequeña sonrisa traviesa y soñadora.

Max se rió de buena gana y le dio una palmada a su amigo en el hombro.

- ¡Buen trabajo, jefe!

- No sé que me pasa con ella, Max… simplemente no puedo controlarme. Hace tiempo que dejé siquiera de intentarlo porque es inútil.

- Se llama _amor_, Rick.

- Sí, sin duda alguna.

- Creo que han sido días de muchas sorpresas… la visita del coronel Riber, esa grabación, los anillos…

- ¡Esos sí que fueron una sorpresa! – Rick sonrió de oreja a oreja. - ¡Son perfectos, Max! Además pertenecieron a los padres de Lisa. Eso los hace aún más especiales. Esta mañana mientras Lisa terminaba de alistarse yo los estaba viendo y bueno… estaba imaginando lo que se sentirá traer mi anillo de matrimonio en mi mano, todos los días. Ya sabes, mirarlo y saber que pertenezco a alguien… ¡Que le pertenezco a Lisa!

- No sabes cómo me emociona el verte tan enamorado y tan feliz, Rick. Tú sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y que siempre te he apreciado mucho… me da gusto que finalmente estés donde siempre debiste estar: con Lisa.

- Siempre estuve ahí, Max… pero tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que lo que siempre había soñado, deseado y anhelado estaba al alcance de mi mano. ¡Dios santo, la amo tanto!

- ¡Mayor Hunter! – Una voz proveniente del intercomunicador los interrumpió. – Aquí puente de Prometheus.

- ¡Adelante Prometheus!

- Señor, la capitana Parino Sterling está a punto de despegar en el VF4 en la base de la Zona-3… su VF1 Skull Uno está en pista calentando motores y listo para despegar. Se nos informa que se reunirá con la capitana en el punto de encuentro en las coordenadas asignadas en T menos cuarenta minutos.

- Entendido… voy en camino.

Los dos pilotos se pusieron de pie y Rick le palmeó la espalda a su amigo.

- Bien, pues voy a cubrirle la espalda a tu esposa en su primer vuelo de pruebas de VF4.

- Cuídala mucho, Rick… mantén sus _seis en punto_ bien protegidas.

Los dos se rieron de aquel comentario de Max y Rick sacudió la cabeza.

- Me abstengo de cualquier comentario. Tú estás al frente del Skull en el patrullaje del día. Te veo cuando regrese, Max… y no te preocupes, Miriya llevará a cabo un vuelo perfecto.

El capitán Sterling hizo un saludo militar que Rick respondió. Enseguida el piloto salió de su oficina y Max se dejó caer una vez más en el sofá, para terminarse su taza de café antes de salir a su vuelo de patrullaje.

- El amor… - Sonrió emocionado. – Si, el amor sin duda hace que el alma salga de su escondite.

Minutos más tarde el sonido inconfundible del Skull Uno al despegar se dejó escuchar y Max sonrió, sabiendo que Miriya estaría bien si Rick volaba con ella ese día. Se puso de pie y salió de la oficina, dirigiéndose a la pista de vuelo para comenzar de una vez por todas con su misión de patrullaje del día.

-

* * *

- 

Lisa estaba en su oficina. El día había estado bastante pesado y con muchas actividades, reuniones, llamadas telefónicas y videoconferencias. Era ya medio día y Kelly entró a informarle que acababa de recibir una llamada del Prometheus; el Mayor Hunter acababa de aterrizar en la base después del primer vuelo de pruebas de Miriya que había sido perfecto.

La almirante Hayes sonrió, en parte por el orgullo que sentía por su amiga Meltran y en parte por saber que Rick llegaría en cualquier momento y podrían ir a comer juntos. Su asistente se acercó al escritorio para que Lisa le firmara algunos documentos, lo cual ella hizo de buena gana y con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Hemos estado demasiado ocupadas en estos días, Kelly... ni siquiera me has platicado cómo está Enkei o... cómo te ha ido con David.

- ¡Oh! – Kelly se sonrojó un poco. – Enkei está bien... está creciendo como loco y estamos yendo en las tardes a una escuela para cachorros. Quiero que sea un perro bien educado. ¡Lo quiero mucho! Se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo.

- Me da gusto escucharte decir eso... ¿Y qué hay de David?

- Bueno... – Kelly se talló la nariz y se sonrojó levemente, un gesto que a Lisa le recordó mucho a Rick. – Él vino a visitarme la semana pasada... quería felicitarme por mi promoción y por el reconocimiento que recibí. Ha estado muy ocupado, pero estuvo en Ciudad Macross un par de días.

- ¿Y te la pasaste bien?

- Sí... – Kelly sonrió. – Fuimos al teatro y a cenar a un restaurante elegante. También salimos al parque a pasear a Enkei... y bueno, él... sigue invitándome a Montreal a conocer a su familia.

- ¿Y tú que piensas? – Lisa respondió con una sonrisa, mientras seguía firmando los documentos.

- Yo—bueno, ya sabe almirante... lo quiero mucho y creo que estoy enamorada de él pero, pues no lo sé... a veces lo veo tan elegante y tan importante... y luego me veo a mi misma y pienso que yo no soy la clase de mujer que... bueno, no sé...

- ¡Kelly! – Lisa le sonrió fraternalmente. – Él te quiere... es bastante obvio. Yo sigo insistiendo en que deberían de darse una oportunidad. ¿Te ha pedido que seas su novia?

- No con esas palabras pero... bueno, si me ha dicho cosas... que me quiere, que le gustaría que estuviéramos juntos... además me ha demostrado muchas cosas. Quiero decir, me ha besado y—la manera en cómo me abraza y todo... no lo sé, almirante. Estoy un poco confundida.

- Pienso que deberías ir a conocer a su familia. Podrías tomar vacaciones y relajarte un poco. Además he escuchado que Nuevo Montreal es muy bonito y sé que lo disfrutarías mucho.

- Sí, tal vez... pero mi trabajo aquí...

- Podríamos llamar a una asistente temporal mientras tanto... claro que sé que me volveré loca sin ti pero te lo mereces, Kelly... piénsalo¿de acuerdo?

- Sí almirante... gracias.

El teléfono sonó y la teniente se apresuró a contestar la llamada.

- Oficina del almirantazgo de la RDF, habla la teniente Hickson... sí, claro... permítame un momento por favor.

Kelly tapó el auricular y miró a Lisa.

- Es el restaurador del museo Hayes, almirante. Quiere hablar con usted.

Lisa tomó el auricular y tomó la llamada, mientras Kelly recogía los documentos de encima del escritorio y salía de la oficina.

- Buenas tardes, doctor. ¿Cómo va todo?

- Almirante Hayes, buenas tardes. La busqué la semana pasada pero me informaron que estaba de vacaciones.

- Sí, algo así. – Lisa sonrió. - ¿Cómo van las cosas por el museo¿Todo en orden?

- De hecho almirante, el motivo de esta llamada es para informarle que los trabajos de restauración del museo han sido totalmente completados. Aún hay unos espacios en la parte trasera que se deben de adecuar, pero la restauración total del inmueble ha sido terminada. Y la restauración de las piezas va lo suficientemente adelantada como para llenar las salas principales del museo. En mi muy humilde opinión almirante, usted podría ya considerar la inauguración del mismo a la brevedad posible.

- ¿Y qué tanta brevedad sería esa, doctor? – Lisa se movió en su asiento, emocionada.

- Yo diría que la próxima semana. – El restaurador replicó con voz alegre. – Quisiera que viniera a hacer un recorrido, almirante. Para mañana tendríamos listas ya varias salas. En estos momentos estamos colocando las piezas en su lugar. ¿Qué le parece?

- ¡La próxima semana! – Lisa se rió. - ¡Esto es fantástico! Sinceramente quiero que el museo esté funcional y abierto al público tan pronto como sea posible. ¿Creé usted que podríamos organizar algo especial para la próxima semana, para la inauguración oficial?

- ¿Qué le parece una cena de gala en la galería principal?

- ¡Eso sería increíble! – Lisa susurró.

- ¿Qué le parece si mañana vine al museo para que nos de su visto bueno, almirante? Aquí podríamos hablar sobre la inauguración y todo.

- ¡Excelente! En ese caso pasaré por ahí mañana... ¿Le parece bien a las 1700 horas?

- ¡Aquí la esperamos a las cinco en punto, almirante Hayes! Creo que estará muy complacida con todo lo que se logró con este espacio.

- Doctor... sobre la sala Mitchell Hunter...

- Lista y funcional, almirante. No eran muchas piezas y en realidad estaban bastante bien conservadas, así que no tuvimos problemas. ¡Oh, y espere a ver el jardín! El equipo de paisajismo que contratamos convirtió ese espacio al aire libre en un paraíso. Creo que a su padre le gustaría mucho... en realidad este museo es todo un homenaje al Almirante Donald Hayes, debe de sentirse orgullosa.

- Gracias a usted y a su equipo.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y el Mayor Hunter entró despacio, sin querer importunar a Lisa. Ella le sonrió y lo llamó con un movimiento de mano que él tomó como una invitación para acercarse a ella y besarla en el cuello.

- Entonces mañana la veré por aquí almirante.

- Así será... y doctor, sinceramente, muchas gracias por todo. – Lisa habló, tratando de controlar su voz, pues los labios del piloto sobre la piel sensible de su cuello la hacían estremecerse levemente.

- ¡Ni lo mencione! Creo que cada quien estamos haciendo lo que podemos por preservar el legado de la raza humana. Para mí es un honor poder hacerlo. ¡Hasta mañana, almirante! Buen día.

- Buen día, doctor.

Lisa colgó el teléfono y sonrió, pues Rick la seguía besando profundamente en el cuello. El cabello del piloto le hacía cosquillas en la cara, así que se lo aplacó un poco con su mano.

- ¿Era del museo? – Rick preguntó, sin dejar de besarla.

- Sí... – Lisa respondió con un suspiro. – Rick...

- Hmmm... – sonrió él, sabiendo que acababa de tocar uno de sus puntos débiles.

Ella lo separó lentamente de sí, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole con amor. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se arrodilló frente a ella para mirarla a nivel de ojos. Tomó sus manos y las besó con cariño.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

- Fue perfecto. – Rick se encogió de hombros. – Pero eso ya lo sabíamos¿cierto? Miriya es excelente, no importa que aparato piloteé. Ella es la mejor piloto que he conocido en mi vida.

- Eso es cierto.

- Pero ¿Qué hay del museo¿Qué dijeron?

- Está listo. – Los ojos de Lisa brillaban radiantemente. – Quien que lo inauguremos la próxima semana.

- ¿En serio? – Los ojos de Rick se agrandaron y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. - ¿La próxima semana?

- Sí... con una cena de gala y todo. ¿Qué te parecería?

- ¡Grandioso! Hmmm… tendré la oportunidad de ver a mi prometida toda elegante e importante... ¡Me encanta la idea!

- Bueno, yo también tendré un excelente paisaje contigo, piloto. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo. – El doctor dice que las salas principales están listas y que el jardín es hermoso. Quiere que mañana vayamos a verlo todo. ¿Estarás libre a las 1700 horas?

- ¡Claro que lo estaré, amor! Para ti siempre estoy libre. – Rick se acercó para besarla suavemente en los labios. - ¡Estoy emocionado!

- Yo también, mi vida... la sala Mitchell Hunter está lista también. – Lisa sonrió radiantemente.

- ¡Lisa...!

Rick movió sus labios, pero no supo que decir. Finalmente decidió que cuando las palabras eran insuficientes, un beso estaba a la orden. Tomó el rostro de Lisa en sus manos y la atrajo hacia él para besarla de lleno en los labios con todo el amor y la ternura que por ella sentía.

Cuando se separaron, Rick la miró con ojos entreabiertos y una expresión de absoluto enamoramiento en su rostro. Lisa le sonrió y suspiró profundamente. Enseguida se puso de pie y lo tomó de la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Él no la perdía de vista, estaba totalmente perdido en ella.

- ¡Vamos, amor! – Ella comenzó a conducirlo a la puerta. – Creo que hoy tenemos que celebrar, yo invito. ¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?

- A donde tú quieras, princesa... – Rick la observaba embelesado. – Llévame a donde tú quieras.

Se detuvieron en la puerta de la oficina y Lisa se acercó a él para besarlo suave y largamente en los labios de una manera tan íntimamente profunda que Rick literalmente tuvo que buscar apoyo en el muro a sus espaldas. Cuando Lisa terminó el beso, le sonrió con ternura y lo tomó de la mano. Él le devolvió la sonrisa pero no dijo nada... solamente dejó que ella lo guiara y lo condujera a donde ella quisiera llevarlo. El la seguiría a cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando pudiera compartir con ella ese mundo tan esplendoroso y lleno de maravillas que ella le revelaba día a día. ---

-

* * *

-

¡Hola a todos! Pues espero que después de esta actualización aún pueda conservar mi cabeza porque recibí muchas amenazas de muerte si me atrevía a revivir a Riber... así que espero que me permitan vivir un poco más. ;)

Y me disculpo porque la próxima semana no podré actualizar la historia debido a una sobre carga de trabajo y algunas situaciones familiares que ahorita se me han puesto algo complicadas. Pero espero que por aquí nos veamos en 15 días. ¡Gracias a todos y buen día:)

-

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	27. Pies en la tierra, mirada en estrellas

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**O o O**

* * *

**CON LOS PIES EN LA TIERRA Y LA MIRADA EN LAS ESTRELLAS**

**-**

Lisa llegó a su casa esa noche después de un largo día de trabajo. Se bajó de la Freelander y suspiró profundamente mientras se echaba su bolsa al hombro y buscaba las llaves de la casa. El lugar estaba oscuro y ella se preguntó qué era lo que había sucedido en el patrullaje del Skull de esa tarde que había hecho que el escuadrón fuera enviado a la base por Rick mientras él se desviaba hacia Ciudad Monumento. No era que ella estuviera cuidando cada movimiento del piloto, pero esa tarde había querido hablar con él y del Puente de Prometheus le habían informado de ese cambio de planes en el plan de vuelo del Mayor Hunter.

Lisa se había encontrado con Max y Miriya en la entrada de la base y cuando les había preguntado sobre Rick Miriya le había informado que el Mayor Hunter les había dicho que tenía que reportarse en la Base Monumento para una cuestión con los nuevos pilotos que habían sido asignados a dicha base. Aquello era perfectamente normal, pues Lisa sabía que de hecho un grupo de pilotos recién salidos de su entrenamiento básico habían sido asignados a la Base Monumento a principios de la semana. Lo que en realidad había encendido una alarma en su cabeza fue el hecho de que ella notó que Max se había puesto un poco nervioso, sin embargo decidió que no iba a preocuparse por aquello. Quizás ella estaba viendo cosas que sólo existían en su imaginación.

Aquel día Lisa había tenido un doloroso encuentro con su pasado reciente: la comisión científica de la RDF le había pedido que hiciera una inspección de rutina al interior del viejo SDF-1, que estaba siendo rehabilitado en algunas de sus áreas que aún eran útiles. Lisa no había entrado al viejo crucero desde aquella fatídica mañana del mes de enero... y hacerlo ese día no había sido fácil en lo absoluto para ella.

Había visitado básicamente algunos de los cuartos de máquinas, en donde se estaban rehabilitando los motores de protocultura que habían recibido daños mínimos, para utilizarlos como generadores de energía para la ciudad. Lisa no había tenido mayor problema en visitar aquellas secciones de la nave, pero cuando la comisión le pidió que los acompañara a los niveles superiores para que inspeccionara el trabajo que estaban haciendo en varias secciones, ella se había sentido físicamente mal. Su profesionalismo le había obligado a mantenerse en una sola pieza, pero el dolor de estómago que sintió al llegar al nivel del viejo puente de mando del SDF-1 le hizo que le fuera difícil incluso mantenerse en pie. Había tenido que buscar apoyo en el muro, aunque se había tratado de mantener seria y enfocada en su trabajo. No podía mostrar sus emociones y quebrarse delante de aquel grupo de científicos para los que aquel puente en realidad no significaba más que una reliquia dentro de la gigantesca nave.

Le habían mostrado a Lisa los daños que el puente había recibido en la última batalla, los cuales ya habían sido reparados. El puente todavía no estaba funcional, pero estaban trabajando en ello, para hacerlo en centro de comando de las actividades que se llevarían a cabo en los niveles inferiores de la nave. Lisa no había podido evitar el sentir un dolor terrible clavarse en su pecho cuando observó el cuarto semivacío. Los puestos de comando de las chicas y en suyo propio habían desaparecido y la silla de mando del almirante tampoco estaba en su lugar. Le informaron que el mobiliario seria reinstalado en cuanto se terminara de reparar, pues los daños que había recibido habían sido muchos.

Se iban a efectuar algunas reformas a aquel sitio, pero Lisa insistió en que se restaurara como originalmente había sido diseñado y aquello no era negociable. No pudo pasar mucho tiempo en el puente, pues los científicos ya la estaban conduciendo a otra sección de la nave, pero para la almirante el volver a ese lugar después de medio año había sido doloroso. En ese momento no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar, pero cuando regresó a su oficina los recuerdos la asaltaron y ya no pudo concentrarse en su trabajo.

Fue entonces cuando fue a buscar a su piloto, suponiendo que estaría de vuelta de su patrullaje, pero se encontró con aquel cambio de planes. Sola y sin saber a dónde ir para desahogar el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, Lisa condujo sin rumbo por las calles de Ciudad Macross y sin siquiera proponérselo, pronto se encontró fuera del cementerio militar.

Gloval, Claudia y las chicas siempre estaban en su corazón y en su mente, pero en pocas ocasiones había ido a visitar sus tumbas. Ese día le pareció que era lo correcto. Compró unos ramos de flores en una florería cercana y estuvo un rato en el panteón, frente a las tumbas de quienes habían sido durante tantos años su única familia.

Al almirante Gloval le contó sobre todos sus logros profesionales y sobre la continuidad que le estaba dando a sus proyectos. Le prometió que los llevaría a buen término, sin importar lo que costara y que haría que él se sintiera muy orgulloso de ella. A las chicas les habló sobre los chismes más frescos que circulaban por la base y lo atractivos que algunos de los nuevos reclutas eran.

Y finalmente a Claudia le contó sobre su relación con Rick, sobre su próxima boda y todos los planes que tenían. Le agradeció el apoyo y la amistad sincera que siempre le había brindado y todo lo que ella le había enseñado. No lloró frente a sus tumbas, porque sentía que no tenía porque llorar. Sus vidas habían sido buenas y su legado grande. Pero de regreso a casa no pudo evitar el sentirse culpable una vez más... ¿Por qué la muerte la había perdonado a ella?

Era cierto que estaba viviendo los mejores momentos de su vida... era cierto que en los últimos meses había alcanzado la plenitud y había conocido lo que es la felicidad. Pero era irónico que todo eso hubiera ocurrido tras la tragedia del SDF-1. Sabía que no debía sentirse así y que tanto Gloval como las chicas se molestarían con ella por tener esos pensamientos... ella les agradecía que le hubieran salvado la vida y se había hecho el propósito de vivir cada día al límite y vivir la vida de una manera excepcional para honrar el recuerdo de ellos, quienes ya no tendrían la oportunidad de ver ningún amanecer, que ya no podrían contemplar las estrellas ni maravillarse ante un campo lleno de flores. Ella vivía por ellos... pero en ese momento simplemente no pudo evitar el sentirse triste.

Entro a la casa vacía y agradeció que Rick no estuviera, no quería que él la viera llorar. Se fue a la terraza y ahí, en la tibia noche de verano, comenzó a recordad ese último día... y los últimos momentos que había pasado con ellas.

Más tarde Rick llegó a la casa tarareando una alegre tonadita. Había regresado a la base hacía menos de una hora y había decidido caminar hasta la casa. Lisa y él habían quedado de salir a cenar a algún lugar aquella noche. También querían ir a comprar algo de ropa para la cena de gala que tendrían en pocos días en el museo.

Le extrañó ver que la casa estaba oscura y silenciosa. Entró y se alarmó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que Lisa no parecía estar en ningún sitio. La llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta. Finalmente notó que la puerta de la sala, la que daba a la terraza, estaba entreabierta. Salió sin hacer ruido y vio a Lisa, sentada en una silla reclinable, inclinada sobre sí misma, con su rostro oculto entre sus manos. Sus hombros se sacudían levemente, señal inequívoca de que estaba llorando.

-¡Lisa! – Rick se alarmó y se apresuró a ir a su lado.

- ¡Rick! – Ella se asustó un poco y su primera reacción fue limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos con el puño de su uniforme. – No te escuché llegar, yo—

Lisa sorbió sus propias lágrimas. Rick ya se había sentado a su lado y la había atraído contra su cuerpo, para que ella recargara su cabeza en su pecho, mientras él la abrazaba protectoramente alrededor de los hombros y le besaba el cabello.

- ¿Qué pasa, chiquita? – Él le hablaba con ternura. - ¿Qué sucedió¿Te sientes mal?

Ella negó con la cabeza. No podía evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Él la sentía temblar en su abrazo e inmediatamente se despertó en él ese instinto de protección que ella provocaba en su corazón. Sabía que Lisa necesitaba desahogarse, lo que fuera que la estuviera molestando necesitaba dejarlo salir. No iba a hacer preguntas, iba dejar que ella se tomara el tiempo que necesitaba. Mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la besaba amorosamente en la frente trataba de pensar en qué era lo que había hecho que Lisa se pusiera así. Finalmente su voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Me dijeron que habías tenido que desviarte a Ciudad Monumento después de tu patrullaje, Rick... ¿Todo está bien?

Lisa sintió que el cuerpo de Rick se tensaba levemente cuando ella mencionó aquello y eso provocó que una vez más sus alarmas se encendieran en su cabeza. Se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos, pero el piloto ya le estaba sonriendo con ternura.

- Fue sólo un vuelo rutinario... tenían algunas situaciones con los nuevos pilotos que fueron asignados a la Base Monumento. Todo está en mi reporte, Lisa.

- ¿No hubo problemas entonces?

- No amor, no te preocupes. – Rick la besó en la frente. – Pero no es eso por lo que estás llorando... ¿O sí?

Lisa negó con la cabeza y se recargó en su pecho mientras un suspiro largo y profundo escapaba de lo más profundo de su alma.

- Hoy tuve que hacer una inspección, con los de la comisión científica...

- ¿Sí...?

- Bueno... entramos al SDF-1.

Rick volvió a tensarse al escuchar aquello. Súbitamente comprendió por qué Lisa estaba así. La apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo y la besó en la sien.

- Visité los cuartos de máquinas... algunas dependencias del nivel 11... – Lisa le decía, mientras trazaba figuras imaginarias en el pecho del piloto. – Luego subimos al puente... lo están restaurando por completo¿sabes?

- Lisa... – Rick movió los labios, pero no supo que decir.

- Fue algo... extraño el volver a ese lugar. De pronto fue como si todos los fantasmas del pasado—es decir, volví a escuchar al almirante Gloval dando las órdenes de combate... a Vanesa, Kim y Sammy reportando el estatus de los sistemas... a Claudia dando las indicaciones como oficial de armamento... todo fue tan real, Rick... como si hubiera sucedido ayer... aún más, como si estuviera sucediendo en ese momento...

- Me imagino.

Lisa se sacudió un poco y un sollozo escapó de su pecho. Rick la abrazó aún más estrechamente contra sí.

- Fui al cementerio a llevarles flores. – Lisa susurró. – Hacía mucho que no iba a verlos, Rick... todo está verde y hay flores creciendo por todos lados. Es un sitio hermoso... y muy pacífico.

Lisa miró a Rick a los ojos y él le acarició el rostro sin saber en realidad que decir. Sabía que no había nada que él pudiera decir que la hiciera sentir mejor, así que optó por simplemente estar a su lado y abrazarla, para dejarle saber con hechos lo que en esos momentos no sabía cómo poner en palabras: que sin importar lo que sucediera él estaba ahí con ella y jamás la iba a abandonar.

- Sé que es tonto. – Lisa trató de sonreír. – Es decir, ya hemos hablado de esto antes y yo...

- No amor. – Rick la interrumpió. – No es tonto y si necesitas que lo hablemos otra vez, pues lo haremos... mil veces más de ser necesario.

- Gracias Rick. – Lisa lo besó suavemente en los labios. – Es que me puse un poco sentimental... el estar en el puente, bueno—los recuerdos son muy fuertes.

- Lo entiendo, pero Lisa tú sabes que no tienes nada de que sentirte mal ni nada que recriminarte¿cierto? Las cosas sucedieron como debían de suceder. Gloval y las chicas están bien y deben de estar felices al ver la manera en cómo te has recuperado y lo lejos que has llegado, amor. Su muerte no fue en vano.

- Les hablé de ti¿sabes? – Lisa le sonrió. – De nosotros... de nuestra boda. Tú me salvaste la vida en esa ocasión, Rick... como en muchas otras. Jamás olvidaré las palabras del almirante y de Claudia mientras me empujaban dentro de la única cápsula de escape funcional... me dijeron que yo tenía mucho por qué vivir... Rick, te tenía a ti. Tengo tu amor y esta vida tan maravillosa que estamos construyendo juntos.

- Así es, princesa... y apenas comenzamos. Quiero que tengas la seguridad total y absoluta de que tu vida siempre será perfecta. Yo me voy a esforzar por darte siempre lo mejor porque tú no mereces menos que eso.

- Gracias Rick. – La voz de la almirante fue profunda y sincera cuando dijo esas palabras.

Rick la observó por un momento. En la oscuridad de la noche sus ojos se veían casi negros, brillando con las lágrimas contenidas de una manera que desafiaban a las estrellas. El piloto se acercó a ella y la besó larga y pausadamente en cada uno de sus ojos, tratando de secar sus lágrimas.

- ¿Vas a estar bien, chiquita¿O quieres hablar de ello?

Lisa negó con la cabeza y se recargó en el hombro de Rick mientras él comenzaba a acariciar su espalda. Ella suspiró profundamente y en su corazón les dio gracias a Gloval y a las chicas por esa maravillosa oportunidad que ellos le habían dado de vivir su vida al lado de aquel hombre al que amaba con su alma.

- ¿Todavía están en pie los planes de salir esta noche? – Rick le susurró al oído y siguió hablando antes de que ella pudiera replicar. – Pienso que necesitas distraerte un poco, bonita. Podemos ir a cenar al centro comercial y luego ir a ver las tiendas… si es que todavía te gustaría que compráramos ropa nueva para la inauguración del museo.

- ¿No es un poco tarde para salir? – Lisa preguntó contra su pecho, llenándose los pulmones con el aroma de su piloto.

- Van a ser las nueve de la noche… por lo menos podemos ir a cenar.

Rick se puso de pie y la tomó de las manos para obligarla a hacer lo mismo.

- ¡Vamos! Aunque no podamos comprar ropa todavía podemos ver los aparadores. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que te gustaría usar un vestido largo ese día?

- ¿Sí…? – Lisa preguntó suspicazmente.

- Bueno, pensé que en ese caso el único atuendo que yo puedo usar esa noche es un traje de gala también… un esmoquin. ¿Qué te parecería?

Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron con sorpresa mientras entraban a la sala de la casa. Rick le sonreía casi maliciosamente.

- ¿En serio quieres vestirte de esmoquin esa noche?

- Para usted, cualquier cosa, almirante. Además si voy a tener una esposa tan importante lo más seguro es que vaya a tener que asistir a muchos eventos contigo, preciosa. Así que pienso que sería una buena inversión comprar un traje de etiqueta. La inauguración del museo requiere cierto tipo de protocolo¿No están planeando una noche de gala?

- Sí… - Lisa aún no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. – Pero yo… nunca pensé que tú…

- ¡Vamos Hayes, dame un poco de crédito! – Él le guiñó el ojo. – Quiero que tú me ayudes a elegir ese traje, amor. ¿Qué dices¿Quieres ir a cenar hamburguesas y luego a ver aparadores?

- Suena tentador.

Rick asintió con la cabeza y se acercó para besarla en la punta de la nariz.

- En ese caso te reto a una competencia, princesa… tenemos que salir de estos uniformes y ponernos algo más cómodo… el que gane maneja y el que pierda paga la cena.

Rick ya había salido corriendo rumbo a la habitación, quitándose la ropa en el camino, mientras prácticamente gritaba aquellas palabras. Lisa hizo un gesto de indignación y salió corriendo tras de él.

- ¡Eres un tramposo!

- ¡Y tú una tortuga!

- ¡Y tú un exhibicionista!

- ¡Y tú una gritona!

- ¡Tú eres una rata!

- ¡Tú una comadreja parlanchina!

- ¡RICK HUNTER!

El sonido seco de un golpe bien dado con una almohada se dejó escuchar dentro de la habitación, seguido por el grito indignado de Rick y la risa ahogada de Lisa. Después de una pelea de almohadas y la revancha con un ataque de cosquillas por parte del piloto, finalmente los dos salieron corriendo de la habitación. Lisa aún poniéndose su suéter y Rick brincando en un pie mientras trataba de ponerse el zapato en el otro. Los dos se abalanzaron sobre las llaves de la Freelander que estaban sobre la mesita de la sala y terminaron en la alfombra con un ataque de risa que literalmente les sacó lágrimas de los ojos.

- ¿Se declara un empate? – Rick comentó con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillándole con amor.

- ¿Se rinde tan fácil, Mayor? – Lisa colgó las llaves de su dedo y sobre la cabeza del piloto. – Por otro lado, prefiero que usted conduzca esta noche. Aunque me reservo el derecho de ser la DJ designada.

- No hay problema. – Rick sonrió y atrapó las llaves.

- Y otra cosa…

Lisa se inclinó para besarlo profundamente. Se separó de él, atrapando su labio inferior en los suyos, mordisqueándolo levemente mientras se alejaba un poco.

- Usted paga la cena. – La almirante susurró contra sus labios, mirándolo de una manera que Rick sintió que su cuerpo entero se estremecía.

- ¡A sus órdenes, mi almirante!

Lisa se puso de pie, riendo divertida ante la expresión de absoluto arrobamiento con la que el piloto seguía sus movimientos. Le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie y después los dos salieron de la casa, tomados de la mano y todavía riendo divertidos. La vida estaba llena de dudas e incertidumbres pero había una verdad absoluta para ellos: mientras estuvieran juntos cada día sería una aventura y cada momento sería memorable.

-

* * *

-

Un par de días después, la almirante Hayes estaba en su oficina, admirando un nuevo cuadro que decoraba una de las paredes de la misma. Con ella estaba la capitana Parino Sterling, quien también parecía bastante interesada en la pintura.

- Es bonita. – Miriya asintió. – Aunque no se ve tan… bueno, no es como una fotografía. Es como un dibujo pero… con muchos colores.

- Se llama "impresionismo". – Lisa le informó, aunque aquello no pareció tener mucha importancia para Miriya.

- ¿Entonces Rick te la regaló?

- Sí, hace dos días fuimos a ver aparadores para comprar ropa formal para la inauguración del museo. Encontramos una pequeña galería de arte y entramos a verla. Tenían reproducciones de la obra de varios pintores; el artista es excelente y sus duplicados son prefectos. Yo le comenté a Rick que Claude Monet era uno de mis artistas favoritos. Cuando volvimos a casa le enseñé algunas de sus obras en un libro de arte. Parecía bastante interesado en todo lo que le decía… bueno, esta mañana entré a la oficina y encontré esta pintura sobre el muro. Se llama _"Le Pont Japonais a Giverny"._

- ¿Qué significa?

- El Puente Japonés de Giverny… Rick me preguntó lo mismo. – Lisa sonrió.

- ¡Que bueno que Rick tenga esos detalles! – Miriya le sonrió a su amiga. – Te los debía, Lisa… desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Admito que a veces me siento abrumada por todo esto, Mir… pero mentiría si dijera que no me gusta que Rick me consienta. Yo siempre pensé que era una mujer que no necesitaba que nadie le abriera las puertas, le cediera el paso, le ayudara a sentarse o a ponerse de pie. Pero con Rick… no sé, me gusta que tenga esos detalles conmigo. Incluso tengo que admitir, aquí entre amigas, que me gusta que se comporte celoso y territorial de vez en cuando.

Miriya se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

- A mi también me gusta que Max se porte de esa manera. A veces pretendo estar enojada o molesta pero sólo porque entonces me dedica todavía más atenciones.

- ¡Es igual con Rick! – Lisa sonrió. - ¿Es que los hombres son tan predecibles¿O acaso los conocemos demasiado bien?

- Pienso que es una mezcla de ambas cosas. – Miriya lo pensó un poco. – Pero cuéntame¿Qué ropa se compraron a final de cuentas?

- ¡Oh! Rick me sorprendió con la noticia de que quería comprarse un esmoquin. ¡Y lo hizo!

- ¿En serio?

- Sí… ¡Y se ve tan apuesto en él! – Lisa suspiró soñadoramente. – Jamás pensé que Rick Hunter por voluntad propia accedería a usar un traje de etiqueta de ese estilo. Realmente fue toda una sorpresa.

- ¿Y tú? Tú vas a ser la anfitriona esa noche, Lisa… espero que hayas comprado algo espectacular porque no puede ser de otra manera.

- Compré un vestido largo, estilo victoriano color dorado pálido… oro viejo, dijo la vendedora.

- Hmmm… - Miriya observó a Lisa por unos momentos, haciendo que la almirante se incomodara un poco. – Sí, supongo que te hará resaltar sobre las demás personas y además acentuará el color de tu cabello y de tus ojos. Ese día debemos ir a que nos hagan un peinado profesional y nos maquillen.

- Miriya, yo no sé si…

- En realidad eso no fue ni una pregunta ni una sugerencia, Lisa. – Miriya le guiñó el ojo. - ¡Debes de estar radiante! Aunque no demasiado porque de otra manera no dejaríamos nada para tu boda.

Lisa se sonrojó un poco y se rió suavemente, mientras se tallaba la nariz en un gesto nervioso que obviamente le había aprendido a Rick.

En otra zona de la base, Rick y Max conversaban exactamente de los mismos temas mientras inspeccionaban sus VF1 antes de un patrullaje de rutina, ambos en traje de faena, sudorosos y cubiertos de aceite.

- ¿Entonces sí le compraste la pintura a Lisa?

- Así es… ayer antes de volver a casa después del patrullaje pasé a la galería y luego fui a dejarla a casa de Kelly. Le pedí que se asegurara que estuviera en el muro de la oficina de Lisa, justo frente a su escritorio esta mañana. Le escribí una carta de amor y todo. – Rick sonrió complacido.

- ¡Quien lo diría! – Max se rió. – Contra todos los pronósticos y todas las apuestas estás resultando ser el novio perfecto, jefe.

- ¿Había apuestas? – La cabeza de Rick apareció debajo de su VF1.

- Algo así. – Max se encogió de hombros. – Muchos pensaban que no ibas a durar con Lisa más de seis meses… la mayoría estaban seguros de que jamás llegarían a casarse. Yo jamás dudé de ustedes. – El capitán Sterling sonrió. – Incluso me hicieron ganar muy buen dinero.

- ¡Max! – Rick le lanzó una mirada precautoria.

- ¡Hey! Uno debe aprovechar lo que se le pone enfrente en bandeja de plata. – Max le guiñó el ojo. – Los pagos de la minivan no se hacen solos¿sabes?

Rick no pudo evitar el reír, aunque no sabía si Max bromeaba o hablaba en serio.

- Bueno, debo admitir que yo tampoco me vi jamás como material para esposo¿sabes? Jamás me consideré un hombre romántico y muchas veces pensaba que esas cosas eran… no sé, incluso pretenciosas. Me refiero a tratar a una mujer de esa manera; siendo caballeroso y romántico con ella y todo eso. Pero con Lisa… - Rick movió los ojos, tratando de encontrar palabras para expresar lo que pensaba, pero no las halló.

- Te entiendo, hermano. – Max asintió. – Pero me da gusto verte tan enamorado y feliz… ¡Sinceramente jamás pensé que fuera a verte vestido de pingüino en una cena de gala!

- ¡Hey, no voy a ir vestido de pingüino! Me compré un esmoquin, no un frac.

Max soltó un silbido largo y penetrante.

- ¿Así que ahora incluso sabes la diferencia entre un esmoquin y un frac¡Me sorprendes, Rick!

- No soy tan denso como todos piensan. – Rick se rascó la cabeza. – Sé que no soy culto ni refinado como Lisa y que jamás fui a una escuela donde me enseñaran esas cosas… pero estoy aprendiendo¿sabes? Hace unos días compré un libro de etiqueta y buenos modales. Lo tengo en mi oficina y lo he estado leyendo… no quiero hacer quedar mal a Lisa en esa cena de gala.

Max le sonrió comprensivamente y asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, supongo que por su rango y posición van a estar atendiendo muchos eventos de esa categoría… admiro tu valor, hermano… yo estaría aterrado.

- ¡No me des ánimos, Sterling! – Rick se rió. – Yo… estoy tratando de saber un poco más… el día que fui con Lisa a la galería de arte ella me estaba explicando el significado de muchas pinturas que vimos… yo siempre pensé que ir a un museo a ver pinturas era algo aburrido pero ahora me doy cuenta de que lo que pasa es que no sabía que las pinturas hay que interpretarlas y todo eso… ¡Fue fantástico estar ahí con Lisa! Cuando llegamos a la casa sacó un libro de este pintor, Claude Monet y entendí porqué sus obras le gustan tanto a ella.

- ¿Y por eso le compraste el cuadro?

- Bueno, no sólo por eso… simplemente quise darle un regalo, sin una razón en particular… ya sabes, sólo porque… pues porque me dieron ganas.

- Sí, entiendo… me pasa lo mismo con Miriya. A veces paso por alguna tienda y veo algo que pienso que podría gustarle y no resisto las ganas de comprárselo… me gusta verla sonreír y sorprenderla con esos detalles. Creo que es una manera de decirles, con acciones, que siempre las llevamos en el corazón y que siempre estamos pensando en ellas. ¿No te parece?

- Tienes razón… cuando voy por la calle no puedo evitar el pensar que tal cosa le gustaría a Lisa… o imaginar lo que ella diría o comentaría de tal o cual situación… no puedo sacármela de la mente, Max. En la carta que le mandé esta mañana le agradecí por todo lo que ella hace por mí… porque sé que no es fácil amar a un hombre tan terco, obstinado y tonto como yo, pero ella lo hace. Aún no me explico qué es lo que ella ve en mi que sienta que vale la pena pero… agradezco a Dios que lo haga porque… bueno, porque no podría vivir sin ella.

- Tienes que admitirlo, jefe… andabas como un barco a la deriva en un mar tormentoso. Las olas te arrojaban de un lado a otro. Lisa siempre fue tu faro en ese mar embravecido… y cuando por fin decidiste seguir esa luz salvadora, llegaste al puerto seguro en donde estás ahora.

- ¡Wow! – Rick parpadeó un par de veces. - ¿Puedo escribir eso en la próxima carta o tarjeta que le escriba?

- No hay problema, siempre y cuando me pagues mis regalías. – Max se rió.

Rick no pudo evitar el reírse también e iba a hacer un comentario agudo al respecto, pero la voz de Miriya los interrumpió:

- El escuadrón Skull tiene que estar en el aire en menos de media hora, caballeros… y sinceramente ustedes no se ven exactamente como el líder y el sub-líder del escuadrón. ¡Los quiero limpios y uniformados en la pista en 15 minutos¡Vaya! – comentó alejándose rumbo a los vestidores. - ¡Alguien tiene que llegar a imponer orden y disciplina… y ese alguien siempre tiene que ser una mujer!

Rick y Max se miraron y sin poder evitarlo comenzaron a reír. Max se bajó de la escalera en donde había estado subido y comenzó a limpiarse las manos con un trapo, mientras Rick recogía sus herramientas.

- Bien, nosotros podremos ser los líderes del escuadrón, pero tu esposa es quien da las órdenes, Max. ¡Ya me imagino el escalafón de mando que deben tener en su casa ustedes dos!

- Nos las arreglamos. – Max se encogió de hombros mientras ambos comenzaban a dirigirse a los vestidores. – Además ese es un comentario bastante mordaz, viniendo del hombre que va a casarse con la Almirante de la RDF… debemos admitirlo jefe, con estas mujeres nosotros no tenemos oportunidad de ganar. Estamos completamente bajo su voluntad.

- ¿Y no te parece fantástico? – Rick sonrió.

- ¡Extraordinario! Mientras las tengamos felices y contentas… nosotros seremos hombres muy afortunados, hermano.

Max le palmeó la espalda a Rick y le guiñó el ojo. Los dos amigos, sin dejar de reírse, desaparecieron dentro del hangar del escuadrón Skull, mientras el personal de pista comenzaba a preparar los VF1 para el patrullaje del día.

-

* * *

-

Esa noche Rick y Lisa habían decidido cenar en la terraza de las pérgolas, aprovechando el clima cálido y el cielo estrellado. Mientras cenaban, los dos hablaban de su día y de la cena de gala que se llevaría a cabo el viernes en el museo.

- Me da gusto que te haya gustado la pintura, Lisa. – Rick comentaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Fue una sorpresa… jamás pensé que fueras a tomarte la molestia de regresar y—

- ¿Cómo crees que no? Amor, deberías de saber que mi vida básicamente consiste en encontrar maneras de complacerte. – Rick le besó la mano. – Además me gustó ir a esa galería. Ya aprendí quienes son Monet, Van Gogh, Cezzane… - Rick iba enumerando con sus dedos. – Claro que todavía tengo que aprender que pintó cada uno, pero por lo menos los nombres ya me son familiares.

- ¡Rick…! – Lisa se rió tiernamente.

- Bueno, es que jamás he ido a la inauguración de un museo y seguro que todo el mundo va a estar hablando de pintores famosos y cosas que yo no sé… podría estar escondido detrás de tus faldas toda la noche, Lisa… pero sinceramente quiero estar a tu lado, no detrás de ti. Quiero que te sientas orgullosa de mí.

- ¡Siempre lo he estado, Rick! – Ella se acercó a besarlo en los labios. – Pero todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás… ¡Te vas a ver muy guapo esa noche! Creo que voy a tener que mantener a todas las chicas a raya con un palo o algo… o quizás te asigne un par de guardaespaldas… - Lisa hizo un gesto pensativo que Rick encontró adorable.

- ¡Nah! Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti, Lisa… ya lo sabes.

- ¿Me quieres? – Ella le preguntó con amor brillándole en los ojos.

- ¡Te amo!

Rick se acercó a ella y los dos comenzaron a besarse ávidamente en los labios. Después de unos minutos el beso terminó y los dos se movieron al sillón mecedor que había en la terraza. Ahí Lisa subió las piernas y se acomodó contra el cuerpo de Rick, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del piloto y adormilándose cuando él comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y los brazos.

- Miriya quiere que vayamos a que nos peinen y nos maquillen con su estilista. – Lisa comentó distraídamente.

- Pero tú no necesitas maquillaje, princesa… a mi me gustas así, con tu belleza al natural.

Lisa miró a Rick y sonrió al ver la sinceridad de sus palabras en su mirada.

- Gracias, amor. Pero ya sabes cómo es Miriya… jamás acepta un 'no' como respuesta.

- Lo sé. – Rick se rió. – En todo caso te vas a ver preciosa… es decir, más de lo normal. – El piloto le besó el cabello. - ¿Te imaginas que diría tu padre si pudiera ver todo esto?

- ¡Estaría muy feliz y muy orgulloso de nosotros! – Lisa sonrió. – De ti y de mí, Rick… sé que donde esté, está muy feliz.

- Pues no lo defraudaremos… ¿Ya terminaste tu discurso, amor?

- Sí, creo que sí… gracias por tus comentarios en tu última revisión… le corregí algunas cosas. No quiero que dure más de 10 minutos así que pensaba que quizás mañana quisieras escucharlo para ver cómo quedó…

- ¡Será un honor!

- ¡Va a ser una noche extraordinaria! – Lisa sonrió adormilada. – Un museo dedicado a mi padre… y al tuyo también… es un museo a nuestra herencia familiar. ¿No te parece así, Rick?

- Sí… - respondió él distraídamente, sonriendo al pensar en lo que Lisa le decía. - ¡Gracias Lisa… por todo!

- No tienes nada que agradecer.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Te lo debo todo, Lisa… ¡Todo! Te lo dije en esa carta que te escribí en la mañana y estaba siendo bastante sincero… el que le hayas dedicado una sala a la colección de mi padre en el museo significa mucho para mí… no tenías que hacerlo pero lo hiciste y—

- ¡Rick, yo…!

- ¡No, escúchame por favor! – Rick la silenció con un beso rápido en los labios. – Han sido muchas cosas, Lisa… y tú siempre has estado ahí. En tantas ocasiones en que he estado al borde del abismo, tú has estado ahí para salvarme. Cada vez que he perdido la cabeza y me he comportado como un imprudente, irreflexivo, inconsciente y terco, tú has estado ahí para hacerme entrar en razón… o para cuidarme cuando he sido lo suficientemente cabeza dura para no escucharte.

- Eso no es verdad, amor… tú jamás…

- ¡Es cierto, Lisa! Ambos lo sabemos… y como te dije antes, sé que no es fácil amar a alguien como yo, sobre todo después de que te di tantas razones para no hacerlo. Pero tú jamás te has dado por vencida conmigo. Cada día que paso a tu lado siento que crezco más como persona, como piloto, como militar…tú me motivas a dar un paso adelante cada día, mi vida… tú eres mi ángel. Un ángel que creé en mí como nadie más lo había hecho jamás en mi vida. Tú jamás me condicionas ni me cuestionas… tú crees, tú tienes fe en mí… eso ha marcado una gran diferencia en mi vida. Me has dado seguridad, estabilidad y paz. Sé que no lo digo tan frecuentemente como debería pero te amo, Lisa Hayes… y no podría pasar un solo día de mi vida sin ti o sin tu amor… hubo un tiempo en que llegué hasta el limite y recibí todos los golpes y humillaciones que podía resistir… y justo cuando sentí que ya no podía más, que mis fuerzas me habían abandonado y que yo ya no podía seguir adelante, tú apareciste frente a mi puerta para decirme que me amabas… Lisa¡Me has salvado la vida de más maneras de las que tú misma puedes imaginar!

- Rick… ¡Te amo!

Eso fue todo lo que ella pudo responder a las palabras tan apasionadas de su piloto. Tomó su rostro en sus manos y sus labios se unieron en un beso urgente, largo, profundo, íntimo y lleno de sentimientos. En momentos como aquel, cuando las palabras no alcanzan a expresar los sentimientos más profundos del corazón, solamente la unión de sus almas y sus corazones en un beso como aquel podía demostrar todo lo que había en sus corazones.

Cuando se separaron los dos se sonrieron con ternura. Rick estaba perdido en los ojos de ella. Comenzó a acariciarle el contorno del rostro con la yema de sus dedos mientras hablaba en voz baja:

- Hay algo que quiero pedirte, amor…

- ¿Y qué cosa es?

- Bueno, son dos en realidad… quiero que me enseñes a usar los cubiertos porque pues… ya sabes, va a ser la cena de gala y van a poner muchos cubiertos sobre la mesa y yo no voy a saber que hacer. ¿Te importaría si tuviéramos alguna clase práctica ahora mismo?

- ¡Claro que no! Y no te preocupes, Rick. Vas a aprender a usarlos… y en caso de que dudes, siempre puedes preguntarme. No está mal que preguntemos lo que no sabemos¿no te parece?

- Cierto… pero me gustaría aprender… he estado investigando un poco e incluso encontré un instructivo con ilustraciones pero… aún me siento algo inseguro.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió, conmovida. - ¿En serio has estado investigando?

- Sí, un poco. – Rick se rascó la cabeza.

- ¿Y cuál es la segunda cosa que quieres pedirme, amor? – Lisa lo besó en la mejilla.

- Pues… me gustaría que… es que ya sabes que va a haber baile y todo… ¿Podríamos ensayar un poco? Sé que me has enseñado y que hemos practicado y que incluso hemos bailado en algunos lugares y todo pero—es diferente en frente de toda esa gente. Sé que se enviaron cerca de 500 invitaciones y… sé que todos van a estar mirándonos. No que me importe mucho pero no quiero que nadie cuestione tu decisión de estar conmigo, Lisa. ¿Me comprendes, no es así?

- Rick… - Lisa lo miró directamente a los ojos. – Quiero que me escuches y que me escuches bien porque no quiero volver a decirte esto… jamás cuestiones tu valor, Rick Hunter. ¡Eres un hombre extraordinario! No tienes porqué sentirte menos y jamás debes de dejar que otras personas te humillen ni te maltraten. Yo estoy contigo porque te amo y sinceramente no me importa lo que los demás digan o piensen. ¡Te amo, Rick! Y tú eres el único hombre que puede hacerme feliz.

- ¡Lisa…!

Rick quiso encontrar las palabras para responder a Lisa, pero terminó por abrazarla estrechamente y besarla repetidamente en las sienes y las mejillas.

- ¡No tienes idea de cómo o cuánto te amo, Lisa Hayes¡Te adoro!

- ¡Y yo a ti, mi vida!

Se separaron un poco y fue Lisa quien lo besó de una manera que hizo que el piloto se quedara sin respiración e incluso se sintiera mareado. Ese era el efecto absoluto que ella producía en el: un estado total de arrobamiento y embeleso que lo llevaban al éxtasis con su sola presencia a su lado. Cuando el beso terminó, Rick la observaba con adoración, mientras ella se ponía de pie y lo tomaba de las manos.

- Creo que la lección debe comenzar. Vamos a la sala, Rick… voy a sacar los cubiertos y a buscar un buen CD de música clásica.

- Lisa… - Él la detuvo.

- ¿Sí?

- No sé… no sé que me hiciste… no sé que viste en mi… no sé nada… sólo sé que te amo y que no podría vivir sin ti.

Ella le sonrió con amor y lo besó en las manos. Enseguida los dos se dirigieron al interior de la casa mientras Rick pensaba en lo afortunado que era de tenerla a su lado y en que ella era cada uno de sus sueños hechos realidad… ella era un torrente de bendiciones que la vida había derramado sobre él. Lisa por su parte se preguntaba si aquello no era un sueño… Rick era un sueño para ella… sin embargo había una prueba contundente de que no estaba soñando y esa prueba era que ni en sus sueños más impetuosos ella se había atrevido a imaginar una vida tan extraordinaria al lado de Rick. Sin duda ese piloto rebelde había superado todas sus expectativas… su vida al lado de Rick Hunter era algo mucho mejor que un sueño: era una realidad.

-

* * *

-

Miriya había cumplido su amenaza y después de la comida había secuestrado a la almirante de la RDF con ayuda de su asistente, para llevarla al salón de belleza en donde las prepararían a las tres para la cena formal de esa noche. La antigua guerrera Meltran conocía bien las costumbres humanas a fuerza de haberlas observado con tanto interés durante tanto tiempo y sabía, sin duda alguna, que Lisa iba a ser el alma de la cena de esa noche y por lo tanto debía brillar. Además estaba segura de que su fotografía estaría en la primera plana de todos los periódicos al día siguiente y que habría personas que seguramente la verían… una persona en particular. Así que Lisa debía verse joven, encantadora y absolutamente hermosa.

Apenas habían llegado al spa favorito de la Meltran, habían tomado un baño de vapor y después un segundo baño, esta vez complementado con una sesión de aromaterapia. Después de varios tratamientos corporales habían pasado con el estilista. El peinado que habían elegido para la almirante era bastante elegante, lo que iba bien con su vestido estilo victoriano, que a la vez había sido elegido para estar de acorde a la arquitectura de la casa que albergaba al museo. Su imagen era complementada con un maquillaje muy leve que resaltaba su belleza natural. Cuando Lisa estuvo lista, Miriya y Kelly, que ya la esperaban, no pudieron evitar el sonreír complacidas y comentar que seguramente Rick sufriría de un infarto o dos cuando la viera… aunque la buena noticia, según Miriya, era que el vestido victoriano de Lisa lo mantendría a raya toda la noche. Lisa se sonrojó, pero se rió de todas maneras sabiendo que probablemente su amiga tenía razón.

Miriya llevó a Lisa a su casa alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Tenían el tiempo justo para terminar de arreglarse. Una limusina, cortesía del ayuntamiento de Ciudad Macross, pasaría a recoger a Lisa y Rick a las 7:30 para llevarlos al museo. La recepción estaba programada para las ocho de la noche.

Cuando Lisa entró a su casa se encontró con Rick, quien ya se había bañado pero estaba sentado en la sala vestido en camiseta y boxers, revisando algo en su laptop con gran interés.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo saludó.

El piloto brincó en su asiento por lo inesperado de la voz de ella e inmediatamente, casi como por reflejo, cerró su laptop para evitar que Lisa viera lo que él estaba revisando en ella.

- ¡Lisa! – Su voz salió con un tono más alto que de costumbre. - ¡Dios santo¿Quieres matar a tu prometido de un infarto? Casi me—

Rick no pudo continuar. De pronto había notado que Lisa se veía deslumbrante… absolutamente hermosa y elegante a pesar de que estaba vestida con un conjunto deportivo que no podía considerarse exactamente formal.

- ¡Wow! – Rick murmuró. – Me parece que efectivamente estás tratando de que tenga un paro cardiaco… ¡Te ves hermosa!

- Gracias. – Lisa se ruborizó un poco. - ¿Qué haces?

- Yo—nada, yo sólo estaba, uh… - Rick se rascó la nariz sin saber que contestar.

- Te sugiero que te des prisa, amor. – Lisa ya se dirigía a la habitación. – Tenemos una hora antes de que la limusina venga por nosotros.

- ¡Con limusina y todo! – Rick se rió. - ¡Que elegancia!

Escuchó la risa pura y cristalina de Lisa mientras entraba a su cuarto. Respiró aliviado y abrió su laptop otra vez para cerrar las páginas que estaba revisando y apagar el aparato. Después fue a la habitación en donde ya Lisa se había comenzado a cambiar. Se dejó caer sobre la cama sonriendo y disfrutando del espectáculo.

- ¡Hey! – Lisa protestó, arrojándole el primer proyectil que tuvo a la mano. - ¡Eres un pervertido, me estoy cambiando!

- Sí… - Él sonrió. - ¡Y es una hermosa vista!

Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa de una manera bastante coqueta y seductora que hizo que el corazón de Rick se acelerara de inmediato. Era obvio que ella estaba tratando de seducirlo.

- ¿No te piensas poner ropa encima, piloto? – Le preguntó ella con una sonrisa. - ¿O piensas ir de exhibicionista a la cena?

- Me visto en 5 minutos, no te preocupes. Este es un espectáculo que no pienso perderme.

- Está bien, pero te advierto que no habrá postre.

- ¿Eso crees? – Rick se puso de pie de un brinco y se acercó a Lisa, abrazándola por la espalda y besándole sus hombros desnudos. – Hueles muy bien, Lisa…

Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó consentir por unos minutos, pero cuando sintió que las caricias del piloto se intensificaban y se volvían más íntimas decidió que era momento de detenerse.

- Rick… - Lo empujó suavemente. – Se nos hace tarde…

- Lisa… ¿Tenemos que llegar temprano? Tú eres la anfitriona… puedes llegar tarde para crear un efecto dramático y…

- Tenemos que estar a tiempo… - Lo besó en los labios. - ¡Vamos, debes comenzar a vestirte! – Lisa le entregó su camisa.

- Bien… - El piloto suspiró frustrado. - ¿Quieres explicarme otra vez por qué nos estamos poniendo varias capas de ropa encima cuando es obvio que lo que menos deseamos en estos momentos es estar vestidos?

- Porque tenemos una cena de gala para inaugurar un museo dedicado a nuestros padres… y porque la persona que fue responsable del salvamento del Acervo Hayes es nada menos que un piloto algo alocado llamado Rick Hunter que tiene fama de ser un pervertido y exhibicionista.

- Es cierto… - Rick suspiró otra vez. - ¡Hey, pero esa fama es infundada!

- ¿Lo es? – Lisa se acercó a su rostro y murmuró esas palabras casi contra sus labios. – Me permito diferir de su opinión, Mayor Hunter.

- Almirante Hayes… esta noche después de la cena de gala le voy a dar algunas razones para llamarme pervertido y exhibicionista. Si esa es la fama que tengo, al menos quiero tener el derecho de que sea una fama bien ganada.

Lisa se rió divertida y besó a Rick en los labios.

- Me encantas, Hunter. ¿Lo sabías?

- Hmmm… - Rick sonrió. – Y tú a mi, Hayes.

Los dos se volvieron a besar suavemente y Lisa, sin dejar de sonreír fue a ponerse su vestido. Rick estaba deslumbrado. Ese vestido le había gustado a Lisa desde que lo había visto en la tienda y cuando se lo había probado allá él había pensado que se veía hermosa, pero ahora ya con el efecto completo del peinado y todo simplemente no había palabras para describir a Lisa… esa noche se veía como una diosa.

- ¿Me ayudas a subir el cierre, amor?

- ¿Eh? – Rick sacudió la cabeza para salir del estado de arrobamiento absoluto en el que ella lo tenía. – Ah… sí, claro…

La ayudó a ajustarse el vestido y mientras él mismo se ponía su esmoquin, Lisa se colocó su esmeralda al cuello y su anillo de compromiso en el dedo. Después se aseguró de que su peinado estuviera perfecto, se puso sus zapatos y terminó por perfumarse delicadamente con la fragancia floral favorita de Rick.

Cuando estuvo lista se dio cuenta de que si bien su piloto ya estaba completamente vestido, le hacían falta muchos ajustes: su camisa estaba desabrochada y desfajada, al igual que su chaleco y no se había puesto todavía el saco ni los gemelos en los puños de su camisa. Rick estaba sentado a los pies de la cama observándola con la boca abierta y su mandíbula literalmente descansando sobre su pecho.

Lisa se acercó a él y con un gesto entre travieso y juguetón le colocó su dedo índice bajo la barbilla a Rick para cerrarle la boca. El piloto parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza. Estaba embelesado con ella.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, amor? – Lisa ya lo había hecho ponerse de pie y le estaba abrochando los botones de la camisa. – Van a estar aquí para recogernos en 10 minutos, será mejor que nos demos prisa.

- Sí… - Rick apenas pudo contestar.

Lisa le acomodó la camisa, los gemelos y le pasó la mano por el cabello para arreglárselo, mientras le sonreía con tanta ternura y amor reflejados en sus ojos esmeralda, que Rick sentía que su corazón se estaba derritiendo por ella. Finalmente el piloto pudo salir de su trance y se apresuró a anudarse las agujetas de los zapatos y ponerse su saco. Ella le acomodó las solapas y lo miró a los ojos para luego recibir el beso suave que él le plantó en los labios.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa! – Susurró con una voz llena de ternura.

- Y yo a ti, Rick… ¡Con toda el alma y todo el corazón!

No pudieron comentar nada más, pues el sonido insistente del timbre de la puerta los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Rick se apresuró a ir a atender la llamada y regresó medio minuto después para anunciar que la limusina del alcalde Luan estaba a la puerta. Lisa se estaba mirando en el espejo, alisando la tela de su vestido. Rick se apresuró a ponerse un poco de su colonia, la favorita de ella y luego fue a donde Lisa estaba, la besó en la mejilla y le aseguró que sería la estrella de la noche. ¡Jamás se había visto más bella, esplendorosa y absolutamente perfecta en su vida!

- ¿Qué vas a dejar para nuestra boda, amor? – Rick le preguntó en un susurro, acariciándole juguetonamente la mejilla con su nariz.

- Creo que tendrás que esperar y ver, piloto.

- ¿Es una amenaza, almirante?

Lisa lo miró directamente a los ojos y le sonrió seductoramente.

- ¡Es una amenaza!

Los dos se rieron y Rick le ofreció galantemente su brazo a Lisa. Salieron de la casa y fueron escoltados hasta la limusina por el chofer. Rick ayudó a Lisa a entrar en el vehículo caballerosamente y enseguida entró él. Ahí se encontraron con el alcalde Tommy Luan y su esposa, quienes los saludaron entusiastamente y se deshicieron en cumplidos para la joven pareja.

- ¡Almirante Hayes, usted cada día que pasa se ve más bella y más elegante! – El alcalde comentó candorosamente. - ¡Siempre has sido un muchacho con suerte, Rick! Primero Minmei y ahora la almirante Hayes. ¡Jamás te han faltado las mujeres hermosas!

Rick y Lisa se sonrojaron profundamente. Aquel comentario los había hecho sentir bastante incómodos y eso fue obvio para la esposa del alcalde, quien le dio un codazo para impedir que siguiera hablando.

- ¿Acaso dije algo inapropiado? Lo siento mucho… no fue mi intención.

- Está bien, alcalde. – Lisa se obligó a sonreír. – No tiene porqué disculparse.

- En realidad… - Rick tomó la mano de Lisa y la besó. – Entre Minmei y yo jamás hubo nada alcalde… creo que usted mejor que nadie recuerda los desplantes que siempre recibí de ella… en cambio con Lisa… de ella sólo he recibido amor y ternura. ¡Mire lo lejos que hemos llegado juntos! Tiene razón al decir que tengo suerte, alcalde… es cierto que soy un hombre con suerte. Tengo a Lisa a mi lado, a la mujer más hermosa del universo.

- Eso es cierto. – El alcalde asintió con una sonrisa. – Y también es cierto que Minmei muchas veces no tenía tacto para decir las cosas… jamás olvidaré aquel cumpleaños, cuando te apareciste con tus recién asignados pilotos en el restaurante chino… y la manera en cómo te trató. No era la forma de tratar a un héroe de combate que acababa de recibir una medalla. Conozco a Minmei desde que era niña, y sin duda—

El interfón de la limusina interrumpió al alcalde. Tomó la llamada y en ella les avisaron que la gente ya los estaba esperando en el museo y que al parecer el evento tendría una cobertura total de medios. Esa noche Lisa y Rick serían el centro de atención de la prensa y de los habitantes de Ciudad Macross. El evento incluso sería transmitido en vivo en un segmento del noticiero MBS de la noche.

- Desde que fueron portada de esa revista se han convertido en las celebridades locales. – La esposa del alcalde comentó con una sonrisa sincera en los labios. - ¡Si esto es ahora con la inauguración del museo, no puedo ni imaginarme lo que será el día que se casen!

- ¿Y ya tienen una fecha para su boda?

- Sí, el 10 de octubre. – Rick respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Diez de octubre? – El alcalde se llevó un dedo a los labios en actitud pensativa. - ¿No es ese día—?

Una vez más fue interrumpido por la limusina disminuyendo velocidad y el sonido de personas en la calle. Todos miraron por las ventanas y se percataron de que había una alfombra roja para entrar al museo y muchas personas se arremolinaban a ambos lados de la misma, detrás de las vayas de seguridad que la policía municipal de Ciudad Macross había instalado.

- ¡Vaya! – Comentó Lisa impresionada. – No pensé que…

- ¡Es mucha gente! – Rick parpadeó un par de veces. - ¿Por qué hay tanta gente?

- ¿Por qué? – El alcalde se rió y le golpeó la espalda al piloto. - ¡Porque quieren verlos¿Acaso crees que todas estas personas están aquí para ver a este hombre gordo y calvo?

Ya uno de los edecanes se había acercado a abrir la puerta de la limusina y Lisa y Rick cerraron los ojos cuando los flashes de varias cámaras estallaron frente a ellos.

- ¡No hagan esperar a sus admiradores! – El alcalde los empujó fuera del auto. – ¡La noche es suya, muchachos¡Disfrútenla!

Rick salió del vehículo y ayudó a Lisa a salir, ofreciéndole galantemente la mano. Muchas personas les tomaban fotografías y varios reporteros se acercaron a hablar con ellos. Lo más curioso de todo es que nadie mencionó siquiera el motivo de aquella cena de gala… ninguno de los periodistas les preguntó sobre la inauguración del museo. Todos parecían estar más interesados en su próxima boda y los detalles de la misma.

- ¡Tendrán que dar una conferencia de prensa al respecto!

Uno de los periodistas les gritó mientras ellos entraban a los terrenos del museo, custodiados por un par de policías municipales después de haber hablado con la prensa y saludado a las personas.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Rick preguntó cuando por fin se encontraron en la relativa tranquilidad de jardín delantero del museo.

- Me parece que son nuestros quince minutos de fama, amor. – Lisa respondió casi sin aliento.

El piloto sonrió y le hizo un cariño a Lisa en la nariz.

- ¿Te he dicho lo absolutamente hermosa y deslumbrante que te ves esta noche, Lisa?

Ella no respondió pero sonrió de una manera que hizo que el corazón del piloto se expandiera y palpitara emocionado. Rick se llevó la mano de Lisa a sus labios y la besó caballerosamente.

- Almirante Hayes, Mayor Hunter… - Uno de los mayordomos del evento salió a su encuentro. – Voy a anunciarlos… la sala está llena y están esperando por ustedes para dar inicio al evento.

- Gracias.

El mayordomo entró a la antigua casona victoriana que era ahora la sede del Museo Almirante Donald Hayes para anunciar a los recién llegados. Rick le ofreció caballerosamente su brazo a Lisa y ella lo tomó, sonriéndole emocionada al piloto.

- No me dejes solo Lisa… - Rick murmuró.

- Tú sabes que jamás lo haré.

- Bien… en ese caso, es hora.

Los dos entraron a la galería principal del museo, la cuál estaba repleta de personas vestidas con ropas lujosas y elegantes. Antes que ellos habían entrado ya el alcalde y su esposa. En cuanto los dos jóvenes militares estuvieron en el recinto, de inmediato el doctor Adrián Sanders, director de la restauración y la doctora y curadora Georgia Rochin se acercaron a saludarlos.

- Es un momento histórico para Ciudad Macross. – El doctor Sanders comentó. – Almirante Hayes, Mayor Hunter… en nombre de la Universidad de Macross quiero hacerles patente mi agradecimiento por permitir que mi equipo se encargara de un proyecto como este. Sin duda ha sido toda una experiencia.

- Yo les agradezco a ustedes por su dedicación y devoción al trabajo al que se comprometieron… doctores, este museo es un tributo a mi padre y al padre del Mayor Hunter. ¡Gracias por hacer que esto fuera posible! Y alcalde Luan, gracias por todo el apoyo que recibimos de usted y del municipio.

- ¡Nada que agradecer, almirante Hayes! Pero me parece que la parte más importante de esta noche va a ser la cena de gala, así que ¿Qué les parece si damos paso a las formalidades y protocolos del acto para poder pasar a la mesa después?

Todos se rieron con el comentario del alcalde. El director de la restauración hizo un movimiento de cabeza y el maestro de ceremonias inmediatamente tomó la palabra en un atril que se había colocado justo debajo de una enorme pintura al óleo del almirante Hayes.

Rick tomó a Lisa de la mano. Se sentía bien estar fuera de todo protocolo militar… a pesar de los varios invitados de la RDF y el GTU que llenaban la sala, esa noche ellos estaban ahí fuera de servicio. Esa noche no tenía porqué guardar las formalidades… esa noche podría demostrar sin reservas lo mucho que amaba a Lisa en frente de todas esas personas.

Rick, le ayudó a Lisa a tomar asiento en el sitio de honor del presidium e inmediatamente se sentó a su lado. Los restauradores y el alcalde Luan con su esposa también tomaron asiento en la mesa de honor, así como el General Daniel Martín y su esposa, representantes del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. El general saludó a Lisa y Rick con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa que ellos devolvieron, mientras el maestro de ceremonias comenzaba a presentar a los miembros del presidium para con eso dar inicio a la ceremonia de inauguración del Museo Almirante Donald Hayes.

Después de las presentaciones oficiales se procedió con el protocolo de la ceremonia. Primeramente se hizo una semblanza de la vida y la obra del Almirante Donald Hayes, comandante supremo de las Fuerzas de Defensa del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Aquella parte de la ceremonia fue especialmente emotiva para Lisa, pues los curadores del museo habían preparado un video con imágenes inéditas del almirante que habían encontrado durante la restauración del material audiovisual del acervo Hayes.

Además aquella presentación de cerca de media hora la habían complementado con entrevistas con personas que aún vivían y que de una u otra forma habían conocido al almirante. Aquel pequeño documental estaba muy bien producido y se notaba el interés que los productores habían puesto en él. Lisa no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos, amenazando con salir. Rick la tomó de la mano y la apretó cariñosamente, dejándole saber que él estaba ahí con ella.

- Debes estar orgullosa de tu padre, amor. – El piloto susurró cuando el documental terminó y las luces comenzaron a encenderse. - ¡Fue un hombre extraordinario!

- Lo fue. – Lisa trató de calmarse un poco, pues sabía que pronto la llamarían para su discurso. – Siempre fue un hombre excepcional en todo lo que hizo en su vida.

- En todo, preciosa... y ¿Sabes cuál fue la obra magna de su vida?

- Pues...

- ¡Fuiste tú!

Aquel comentario de Rick hizo que Lisa se riera suavemente y eso ayudó a que ella controlara un poco la emoción del momento. Tuvo el impulso de inclinarse y besarlo en la mejilla, pero no pudo hacerlo pues ya el maestro de ceremonias la estaba presentando y anunciando su discurso. Rick se apresuró a ponerse de pie para retirarle la silla y ayudarle a incorporarse. Lisa le agradeció la atención con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¡Adelante! – Rick susurró.

Lisa tomó su lugar en el atril y se aclaró la garganta para iniciar con su discurso, el cuál había decidido no llevar por escrito. Había escrito algunas ideas y las había compartido con Rick pero al final decidió que si iba a hablar de su padre, prefería hacerlo con el corazón.

- Podría comenzar mi discurso con una frase celebre de algún autor famoso sobre la grandeza de los hombres que trascienden su propio tiempo o sobre el legado que ellos dejan en la Tierra. En lugar de eso simplemente lo iniciaré con las palabras que mi padre, el Almirante Donald Hayes me dijo muchas veces durante mi vida: _"Jamás te des por vencida"._ Y es que este proyecto, este museo es para mí un homenaje a los valores de mi padre y al hecho de que él siguió sus ideales hasta el final. Para mi aún es extraño pensar que ahora yo llevo ese rango que durante tanto tiempo él ostentó... él pasó la estafeta al Almirante Gloval y él me la pasó a mí.

Lisa guardó silencio por un segundo antes de continuar:

- Para mí esto es una responsabilidad muy grande, no solo con la RDF, con el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, o incluso con los habitantes de nuestro planeta, sino aún más con mi padre. Por eso decidí que jamás me daría por vencida, porque el me enseñó a luchar hasta el final. Este museo es un homenaje a la supervivencia humana. Cuando la Tierra había sido destruida y nuestra cultura parecía haberse perdido irremediablemente, en los escombros de la vieja residencia familiar de mi familia encontramos estos objetos que ahora llenan las salas de este museo... el Acervo Hayes. Para mí el encontrarlos y rescatarlos fue como un grito de supervivencia en el primer amanecer después del Apocalipsis. Fue encontrarme con mi pasado y darme cuenta de que sin importar lo que hubiera sucedido, los seres humanos tenemos historia, tenemos raíces, estamos arraigados a nuestra Tierra. Para mi encontrar este acervo fue encontrar una prueba fehaciente de que alguna vez el mundo existió.

Lisa se detuvo un momento para limpiar una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos. Todos estaban bastante conmovidos con sus palabras. La almirante se obligó a sonreír y retomó su discurso.

- Sin embargo esta misión, este rescate del Acervo Hayes no lo hice yo sola. Fue el Mayor Richard Hunter quien estuvo conmigo durante esos días. Fue él quien me sostuvo cuando estuve a punto de quebrarme, fue él quien se comprometió con estos objetos y con la historia de mi familia y de una manera que me hizo darme cuenta de que estos objetos ya no me pertenecían a mi... ahora nos pertenecían a todos. Rick... ¡Gracias! – Lisa le sonrió a su prometido.

Una lluvia de aplausos no se hizo esperar. El mayor Hunter le sonreía a Lisa con adoración y con amor absoluto brillándole en sus ojos azules. Cuando la almirante siguió hablando, los aplausos se calmaron:

- El doctor Adrián estuvo a cargo del proyecto de restauración de esta vieja casona victoriana, tan amablemente donada por el municipio de Ciudad Macross a través del Alcalde Tommy Luan... la doctora Georgia se ocupó de la curación de la colección. Así que quiero expresar mi agradecimiento más sincero al Ayuntamiento de Ciudad Macross y al Departamento de Historia de la Universidad de Macross por su apoyo incondicional y por haberse comprometido con este proyecto de la manera en que lo hicieron.

Mientras otra serie de aplausos se dejaba escuchar, Lisa respiró profundamente, tratando de controlar la emoción que sentía. Después prosiguió hablando:

- No creo que el almirante Hayes necesite otra presentación, sobre todo después de la que acabamos de ver. No quiero alargar demasiado este discurso por lo que solo me limitaré a decir que como militar todos sabemos cuales fueron sus logros y el alcance de su legado... por eso prefiero hablar del otro almirante Hayes que yo conocí... del esposo devoto, del padre cariñoso... para mi él siempre fue una persona a la que siempre admiré y a quien siempre quise emular desde que era una niña. Su presencia fuerte, protectora, cálida y segura siempre me hacía sentir bien cuando, por las noches, iba a mi habitación a arroparme y a darme las buenas noches. Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy chica y sé que mi padre jamás se recuperó del golpe que significó para él la pérdida de la mujer que siempre fue el amor de su vida. A pesar de que a veces parecía otra cosa, él siempre fue un hombre tierno y sensible que me crió de la mejor manera que le fue posible y a pesar de las dificultades que esto le suponía.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo en la galería. La almirante Hayes estaba emocionada y ese era un sentimiento que se transmitía a todos los asistentes a ese evento. Lisa sonrió nostálgicamente y continuó su discurso:

- El recuerdo que tengo de mi padre es uno fuerte y lleno de cariño. Siempre me he sentido de ser su hija, de llevar conmigo el legado de él y de la familia Hayes. Este museo no es solo un homenaje a un soldado, sino a un hombre... y en este reconocimiento a un ser humano quiero reconocer a toda la humanidad. A todos aquellos que lucharon, que soñaron, que se esforzaron, que siempre dieron lo mejor de sí, que nos dejaron su ejemplo y sus enseñanzas... a todos aquellos que ya no están con nosotros porque perdieron su vida en la guerra... a aquellos que dieron su vida para que nosotros pudiéramos seguir viviendo. A ellos está dedicado este museo... y padre, quiero que sepas que siempre he estado muy orgullosa de ti... y que te amo. ¡Muchas gracias!

Lisa se retiró del atril y todo el mundo se puso de pie para ovacionarla, mientras Rick se apresuraba a recibirla, extendiéndole la mano y besándole la suya cariñosamente. Ella le sonrió con ternura e hizo lo que había querido hacer desde el inicio: lo besó en la mejilla.

Después del emotivo discurso de Lisa tocó el turno de hablar a los restauradores, quienes hicieron una breve descripción de los trabajos que habían llevado a cabo tanto en el espacio físico como en las piezas del Acervo Hayes y la museografía que se le había dado a la colección. Todo el mundo miraba alrededor, admirando el magnifico trabajo que habían llevado a cabo hasta en los más pequeños detalles. La galería principal lucía soberbia.

El discurso final estuvo a cargo del Alcalde Luan, quien fue breve y se limitó a agradecer a la almirante Hayes el que hubiera considerado la idea de dotar a Ciudad Macross con el que ahora era su primer y único museo. Habló del legado de la cultura humana y de cómo todos habían salido adelante, cada quien a su manera, después de la guerra que habían vivido. Fue un discurso corto, pero sorpresivamente emotivo, sobre todo viniendo del bonachón alcalde.

Después de los discursos el maestro de ceremonias invitó a la almirante Hayes, al doctor Adrián y al alcalde Tommy Luan a cortar el listón y con ello declarar formalmente inaugurado el museo. Sin embargo el alcalde y el doctor decidieron espontáneamente que tal honor le correspondía por derecho a Lisa y así se lo hicieron saber... pero eso era algo que ella no podía hacer sola. Al estar frente a la cinta azul, tomó a Rick de la mano y lo atrajo a su lado.

- Quiero que hagamos esto juntos, amor.

- ¿Estás segura? – Él le respondió en un susurro.

- Tú mismo lo dijiste alguna vez, ahora mi familia es tu familia también.

Lisa le sonrió y él sintió que su corazón se enternecía. Se inclinó para besarla en la frente y después colocó sus manos sobre las de Lisa, quien sostenía las tijeras con las que cortaría el listón. Se hizo un silencio total en la galería, silencio que solo era roto por el incesante sonido de las cámaras fotográficas y los flashes. Cuando Lisa y Rick cortaron la cinta inaugural, los aplausos y los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar. El doctor Adrián se apresuró a recoger el listón y a entregárselo a la almirante, mientras ya todos los invitados comenzaban a inundar las diferentes salas del museo.

- Tome almirante. Este listón y las tijeras serán un bonito recuerdo de este día.

- Gracias, doctor.

- Ahora si me permiten, me gustaría ser su guía en este recorrido.

Rick le ofreció el brazo a Lisa y comenzaron a seguir al doctor. Cuando iban pasando por un grupo de personas vieron a Max, Miriya, David y Kelly entre ellos y los invitaron a unirse a su pequeño recorrido privado, lo cual sus amigos hicieron con alegría, mientras los felicitaban por aquel logro tan importante y el legado que éste significaba no solo para ellos, sino para toda la Ciudad Macross.

Un momento especialmente emotivo de la noche fue cuando llegaron a una sala que permanecía cerrada. Era la "Sala Mitchell Hunter", dedicada a la colección de objetos del padre de Rick, misma que habían recuperado con aquella caja de seguridad hacía algunos meses. Los objetos habían sido restaurados y estaban listos para ser exhibidos. A Rick le extrañó que la sala permaneciera cerrada, pero Lisa despejó sus dudas cuando pidió la atención de los que los rodeaban y les explicó qué era lo que se exhibía en esa sala y de qué manera habían obtenido ese material. Finalmente terminó con estas palabras:

- Quise que la Sala Mitchell Hunter estuviera cerrada porque creo que es justo que quien tenga el honor de abrirla al público sea su hijo, el mayor Rick Hunter. – Lisa observó a su prometido, quien la miraba sorprendido. – Tú padre fue un soldado que estuvo siempre listo para servir en el momento en que era requerido, pero que tuvo el valor de volver a su hogar y a su familia después de la guerra. Rick, tu padre debe estar orgulloso de ti en donde quiera que esté. Orgulloso de su hijo que ha llegado tan lejos levantándose desde sus humildes inicios. Rick, te cedo los honores.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick murmuró, sintiendo que el corazón le latía en la garganta. – Pero esto es...

El Mayor la observó por unos momentos. Lisa asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió, animándolo a proseguir. Rick se pasó la mano por el cabello rebelde y asintió gravemente con la cabeza.

- Jamás he sido un hombre de muchas palabras. – Dijo a quienes ya se habían juntado a su alrededor. – Mi padre fue un hombre sencillo... al igual que el padre de Lisa él perdió a su esposa y se quedó con la responsabilidad de un niño de 6 años. No fue fácil salir adelante, pero me educó de la mejor manera que pudo. Esta exhibición de objetos de mi padre está aquí hoy gracias a Lisa porque fue ella quien recuperó esta colección y quien la consideró lo suficientemente interesante como para ser colocada en un museo... los efectos personales de un soldado común y corriente dentro de un museo dedicado al almirante de la flota. Quizás es un tanto irónico pero... Lisa, para mí significa mucho. Significa todo y quiero agradecerte por siempre haber visto en mí mucho más que un piloto de circo.

Los dos se miraron y Rick le extendió la mano. Ella la tomó y él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la besó suavemente en la sien. Enseguida terminó su breve discurso:

- ¡Tienes que estar orgulloso de mí, viejo! – Rick miró al techo, como si estuviera hablando con alguien de arriba. – Tu hijo está ahora con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y tienes que agradecerle que me haya convertido en lo que ahora soy... y que haya hecho posible que tu nombre sea recordado de esta manera.

Rick había dicho las últimas palabras con lágrimas en los ojos. Se abrazó a Lisa, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho mientras ella lo acariciaba con amor y la gente a su alrededor no dejaba de aplaudir.

- Abre la puerta, amor. – Lisa le susurró. – Que todo el mundo pueda ver quien fue tu padre...

- ¡Te amo, Lisa!

Rick la besó en la mejilla y enseguida procedió a abrir la puerta de la sala. Entraron, seguidos de todas las personas que los acompañaban y durante la siguiente media hora se dedicaron a observar cada pieza de las ahí exhibidas.

Después de un recorrido por todo el museo y después de hablar con la prensa y con varios invitados que estaban interesados en conocerlos y quienes incluso ofrecieron patrocinios para una segunda etapa del museo, finalmente los anfitriones regresaron a la Galería Principal, en donde se había preparado todo para servir la cena. La mayoría de los asistentes ya estaban instalados en sus mesas y uno de los mayordomos condujo a Lisa y a Rick a la suya, la que compartirían con el alcalde y su esposa, con el General Martín y su esposa y con Kelly, David y los Sterling.

La cena que se sirvió fue tan espectacular como se esperaba en un evento de tal calibre y categoría. Se había preparado menús de cuatro tiempos que había sido encargado al restaurante más exclusivo de Ciudad Macross. Había un menú de carne, uno de pollo y uno de pescado. Como era de esperarse, Rick pidió el de carne y Lisa el de pollo. Lisa sonreía orgullosamente al observar de soslayo a su piloto y darse cuenta de que había aprendido bien sus lecciones de etiqueta y buenos modales. Rick se estaba esforzando mucho por ella esa noche y ella decidió que debía retribuirle ese esfuerzo y agradecérselo más tarde.

La conversación fue bastante agradable y para nadie pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Lisa y Rick habían pasado la mayor parte de la cena mirándose el uno al otro con ojos llenos de amor, o que no habían perdido la oportunidad de alimentarse mutuamente, tomando como pretexto el hecho de que habían pedido menús diferentes. Max y Miriya intercambiaron miradas cómplices y sonrisas divertidas cuando se percataron de la manera en que las manos de sus amigos se encontraban debajo de la mesa para acariciarse mutuamente de una manera bastante íntima.

Después de la cena los periodistas volvieron a rodear a la almirante Hayes y al Mayor Hunter. Había gente de los periódicos, del noticiero MBS, incluso de canales televisivos de Ciudad Monumento y de algunas revistas. Les preguntaron sobre el museo, sobre sus familias pero sobre todo sobre sus planes de boda. Fue la primera vez que los jóvenes militares hicieron oficial la fecha tan largamente esperada y todos los periodistas se apresuraron a tomar nota de aquella noticia que seguramente vendería sus notas como pan caliente: la almirante Hayes y el Mayor Hunter se casarían el 10 de octubre.

La música suave había estado sonando durante toda la cena, pero cuando esta terminó se comenzaron a tocar piezas especiales para baile de salón. Era música sofisticada y hermosa. Cuando los anfitriones pudieron librarse de la prensa, ya la mayoría de los invitados estaban, o bien tomando café o bien bailando. Lisa miró a Rick con fuego en los ojos y una sonrisa capaz de derretir irremediablemente el corazón del piloto. Él entendió el mensaje y le devolvió la sonrisa, al tiempo que le ofrecía galantemente su mano.

- ¿Te gustaría bailar, amor? – Se inclinó galantemente frente a ella. - ¿Me harías el honor de concederme esta pieza, princesa?

Lisa tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y él la besó con ternura mientras la dirigía a la pista de baile. Una vez ahí colocó su mano en la cintura de Lisa, atrayéndola suavemente hacia él mientras comenzaba a guiarla lentamente al ritmo de la música.

- Ha sido una noche extraordinaria. – Lisa comentó con un suspiro, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del piloto.

- Sí, ha sido muy especial. – Rick sonrió y recargó su mejilla en el cabello de ella. – Lisa, gracias... por todo lo que dijiste sobre mí y por... bueno, lo de la sala de mi papá también.

- No hay nada que agradecer, mi vida. Después de todo ya podemos decir que prácticamente somos familia¿no es así?

- Familia... – Rick sonrió soñadoramente. - ¡Que bonito se escucha eso! Sobre todo sabiendo que tú eres mi familia, Lisa... ya ha pasado tanto tiempo...

- Sí, lo sé.

- Ya no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que... bueno, ya sabes, que hice cosas con mi familia. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que mi mamá, mi papá, Roy y yo estuvimos juntos. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que le ayudé a mi mamá a cocinar la cena... o la última vez que celebramos mi cumpleaños.

Lisa se separó de Rick y lo miró a los ojos. Él la miró interrogativamente y ella lo besó suavemente en la barbilla.

- Este año te prometo que vas a tener el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida, amor.

Rick sonrió entre soñadora y traviesamente y se inclinó para besarla en el cuello, sin importarle que estuvieran en público.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer para que sea el mejor, preciosa? – Su voz sonó seductoramente dulce.

- Bueno, ya verás... tengo sorpresas bajo la manga y me gusta sorprenderte, mi cielo. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo.

- Pues aún sin saber tus planes, sé que será el mejor y ¿sabes tú por qué va a ser maravilloso?

- ¿Por qué? – Lisa respondió con una luz profunda brillándole en los ojos.

Rick se inclinó y la besó en la frente.

- Pues porque estaremos juntos, ya como esposos, amor. Solamente por eso.

- ¡Oh Rick, te amo!

Lisa abrazó estrechamente al piloto y él sonrió y siguió guiándola al ritmo de la música. Colocó sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho y Lisa se acurrucó contra él, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Rick. Siguieron bailando en silencio por varios minutos, disfrutando de su calor, de su presencia, de su contacto físico y del amor que parecían irradiar de lo más profundo de sus almas cada vez que estaban cerca el uno del otro.

Su baile se detuvo abruptamente cuando Rick sintió una mano posarse firmemente sobre su hombro. Era el General Martín, quien le sonreía un tanto traviesamente a la joven pareja.

- Lamento interrumpirlos pero¿Le molestaría si bailara esta pieza con la almirante Hayes, Mayor Hunter? Le prometo que se la voy a regresar en una sola pieza.

Lisa se rió levemente y Rick trató de sonreír, aunque era obvio que aquello no le agradaba del todo. Finalmente se acercó para besar a Lisa en la mejilla mientras ella le decía que fuera a tomar agua y a refrescarse un poco. Rick asintió con la cabeza y le entregó la mano de Lisa al General Martín.

- Cuídela mucho, General. – Rick bromeó, aunque no del todo.

- No se preocupe Mayor... solamente quisiera tener el honor de compartir un baile con la hija de mi buen amigo Donald.

Rick asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la barra de bebidas del salón, en donde pidió un agua mineral con hielo y se dedicó a observar a aquel grupo de personas que llenaban el salón de baile. Max y Miriya estaban disfrutando bastante de esa noche... y Kelly y David sólo parecían tener ojos el uno para el otro.

Rick los observó por unos minutos y decidió que su prima y el heredero de los Stonewell hacían una bonita pareja. Kelly era bastante bonita y cuando se vestía elegantemente, como esa noche, incluso se veía mayor que sus 19 años. Rick esperaba que todo fuera bien con ellos dos, no soportaría ver sufrir a su prima. Claro que David no era el tipo del que hacía sufrir a las mujeres, pero por otro lado él sabía muy bien que muchas veces se podía hacer sufrir a la mujer que se amaba sin siquiera ser conciente de ello.

Su vista finalmente fue capturada por Lisa, quien brillaba de una manera muy especial esa noche. Parecía que el General Martín le estaba contando algo bastante gracioso porque ella reía alegremente mientras bailaba con el viejo general.

- ¡Es tan hermosa! – Rick pensó. - ¡Dios santo, es tan bella y tan perfecta! Espero que esta pieza termine pronto... quiero tenerla en mis brazos y bailar con ella toda la noche... bueno, no toda la noche. – Rick sonrió traviesamente. – Yo también tengo sorpresas, Lisa... yo también sé cómo sorprenderte...

En la pista de baile, Lisa se reía de una anécdota divertida que el General Martín le acababa de contar, del tiempo en que el almirante Hayes y él habían servido juntos en las Guerras de Unificación. El general Martín siempre había tenido un gran aprecio por el padre de Lisa y siempre lo había respetado mucho, pero ante todo lo consideraba un buen amigo.

- Espero que no lo tome como falta de respeto, almirante... sino como un cumplido de un viejo amigo de Donald... pero se ve hermosa cuando ríe.

- Gracias, general. – Lisa se sonrojó levemente.

- Está usted radiante esta noche, almirante... ¡No puedo siquiera comenzara imaginarme cómo lucirá el día de su boda! Y hablando de eso... – El general miró de soslayo al Mayor, quien se impacientaba al lado de la pista. – No quiero hacer esperar al Mayor Hunter. Esta noche es de ustedes y no quiero parecer un entrometido... discúlpeme por haberla secuestrado de esta manera pero hay algo que quiero decirle y más vale que lo haga antes de que la melodía termine y él venga, con justa razón, a reclamar a su prometida.

- ¿De qué se trata, general Martín?

- Bueno... almirante Hayes, ya en alguna ocasión le había comentado que el GTU tiene planes para el Mayor Hunter... quiero hablar con usted al respecto pero tendrá que ser rápido y necesito que usted sepa que lo que voy a decirle es información clasificada y confidencial, así que usted no escuchó nada de mi. De todas maneras pronto recibirá la notificación oficial.

- Me está poniendo nerviosa, general.

- No tiene por qué estarlo, almirante. Estamos revisando la reorganización que usted ha hecho de la cadena de mandos dentro de la RDF. Los espacios vacíos se han llenado satisfactoriamente y estamos totalmente complacidos con las decisiones que usted ha tomado y los ascensos que se han otorgado. Sin embargo usted sabe que la cúpula de la cadena de mando sigue con espacios que deben de ser ocupados. Particularmente estoy hablando del hecho de que en realidad no hay un segundo al mando en la RDF... el puesto de general está vacante y así lo ha estado por años.

- Eso es cierto... sin embargo esa es una asignación que debe de venir directamente del consejo del GTU. Todos los rangos de jefes son decisiones ejecutivas de ustedes, así que yo simplemente estoy esperando la promoción del coronel Maistroff. – Lisa respondió sin mucho entusiasmo. – En realidad se me hace extraño que no se le haya otorgado tal ascenso todavía.

- Almirante... la RDF necesita a alguien comprometido, experimentado y carismático para ocupar ese cargo. Usted sabe que ese no es precisamente el perfil de Maistroff; por eso y por muchas razones más hemos detenido su proceso de promoción. Además es de todos bien sabido que sus aspiraciones son más de corte político. En cuanto tenga la oportunidad va a lanzarse para ocupar un puesto dentro del GTU.

- Eso es cierto. – Lisa concedió. – Él me lo ha dicho en varias ocasiones.

- No podemos tener a un General que en un año abandone su puesto. Necesitamos a alguien que se comprometa con su rango y con sus responsabilidades.

Lisa miró interrogativamente al general Martín, quien esbozó una media sonrisa y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- No hagamos las cosas de emoción, almirante Hayes... el GTU quiere que el Mayor Hunter sea ascendido al rango de General a la brevedad posible.

Le tomó a Lisa algunos segundos el procesar aquella información. Miraba a Martín con los ojos muy abiertos y aunque su boca se movía levemente, ningún sonido salía de ella. De pronto sentía que las piernas se le habían debilitado y que su cabeza le daba vueltas.

- ¿Rick? – Finalmente masculló sin poder enfocar todavía del todo sus pensamientos. - ¿Ascendido a general de la RDF?

- Confío en su discreción, almirante. El Mayor Hunter ha probado una y otra vez que tiene lo que se necesita para ocupar puestos de gran responsabilidad. Además después de su actuación tan meritoria en la Operación 4V ya no hubo dudas entre los miembros del consejo del GTU. La elección fue obvia. Hemos seguido de cerca su trayectoria y—bueno, es un hecho. Ahora ya todo son aspectos administrativos y protocolarios pero a partir del mes de agosto el General Hunter será el segundo al mando de la RDF, almirante. Tenemos que reunirnos con usted para comunicarle la decisión del consejo pero... confidencialmente quise informarle de esto.

- General, yo—no sé qué decir... ¡Estoy muy emocionada! Pero...

- Quiero pedirle que vaya allanando el terreno, porque quizás el Mayor Hunter se sienta un poco abrumado con una promoción de este tipo pero cuento con su discreción absoluta. Debe de prometerme que no le dirá nada al mayor, almirante.

- No lo haré. – Lisa se estaba riendo con alegría. - ¡Estoy tan emocionada por él!

- Bien… seguramente el mayor querrá saber qué fue lo que yo le dije para ponerla así, porque él no ha dejado de observarnos. Así que confidencialmente le daré otra información... para que tenga algo que compartir con Hunter... pero le pido por favor que el día que le llegue la notificación oficial pretenda estar sorprendida¿de acuerdo?

- ¿De qué se trata, general?

- Lisa, - El General Martín adoptó una actitud más familiar. – En un par de semanas se solicitará tu presencia en la sesión de consejo del GTU en Ciudad Monumento para notificarte oficialmente que... bueno, que tu Proyecto de Migración Espacial ha sido aprobado.

Lisa se congeló en donde estaba, al grado de que el General Martín tuvo que detenerse y su baile terminó en ese momento. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Rick, quien de inmediato se encaminó hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba su prometida. Algo había sucedido, él lo sabía…

- ¿Qué dice, general? Es— ¿Es cierto lo que...?

- Sí, lo es. – Martín sonrió. – Los detalles se le darán a conocer con posterioridad y no queremos que esto se filtre a la prensa todavía. Lo anunciaremos en conferencia de prensa en cuanto sea pertinente pero... yo creo que tienes el derecho de saberlo. ¡Felicidades Lisa, por todo!

- General Martín, yo...

Lisa no pudo terminar su frase porque Rick ya se había acercado y había colocado su brazo protectoramente alrededor de los hombros de ella para atraerla contra él. El general Martín sonrió paternalmente y miró al Mayor.

- Me parece que la almirante tendrá mucho que contarle, Mayor... – se acercó a Lisa. – Cuento con su discreción, almirante.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Lisa no atinaba qué más decir.

- ¡Felicidades Mayor!

El general se alejó lentamente de aquel lugar y Rick miró a Lisa interrogativamente sin saber qué era lo que el general había querido decir con aquellas palabras o por qué Lisa parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

- ¿Qué sucedió, amor? – Rick preguntó preocupado, sintiendo cómo Lisa temblaba un poco. - ¿Todo está bien?

Lisa levantó su mirada y Rick se alarmó un poco al ver sus ojos verdes brillando con lágrimas contenidas. Él la apretó aún más contra sí, pero antes de que él pudiera decir nada, fue Lisa la que habló, su voz apenas un susurro y quebrada por la emoción.

- Tengo algo que decirte, mi vida... pero no aquí. ¿Podemos ir al jardín?

- Claro...

Rick comenzó a conducir a Lisa a un extremo del salón de baile y de ahí a la enorme puerta estilo francés que llevaba al jardín del museo, tratando de no ser vistos y rogando por que su ausencia no fuera notada por los invitados. Los únicos que notaron aquel escape fueron los Sterling, que seguían bailando. Se sonrieron mutuamente y se guiñaron el ojo, pensando que sus amigos necesitaban un tiempo privado... un momento romántico sólo para ellos dos.

-

* * *

-

Cuando Lisa y Rick salieron al jardín del museo, los dos caminaron lentamente bajo la luna y las estrellas. Los paisajistas y jardineros habían hecho un trabajo extraordinario en ese jardín y el resultado había sido perfecto. Era un jardín de cuento de hadas, lleno de plantas, flores y una magnifica fuente al centro. Hacia allá fue a donde Rick guió a Lisa, quien no dejaba de observar insistentemente a su piloto mientras caminaban.

- ¿Qué sucede Lisa¿Por qué me miras así?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió levemente, pero no dijo nada más. No podía revelarle lo que sabía, de su próxima promoción al rango de General y...

- ¡General! – Lisa pensaba. – El segundo al mando de la RDF... las cosas serán mucho más fáciles para mí teniendo a Rick a mi lado como mi segundo. El trabajo se facilitará mucho y además el simple hecho de sentirme respaldada por alguien en quien confío con mi vida... ¡Oh Rick, si tan sólo supieras! Creo que... después de todo si vestirás tu uniforme de gala de General en nuestra boda... tal y como mi padre lo hizo en la suya.

Rick observaba el rostro de Lisa, tratando de comprender qué era lo que pasaba por su mente. Hacía unos minutos en la Galería Principal la había sentido temblar y había visto sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pero ahora sonreía y se notaba bastante emocionada. ¡Esa mujer jamás dejaría de ser un enigma para él!

- Amor... – La tomó de las manos. - ¿Qué sucedió allá adentro con el General Martín¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

- Rick... – Lisa le apretó las manos y lo miró a los ojos. – Me dijo que es información clasificada y que fuera discreta... pero también me dijo que podía compartirla contigo... aunque también te pido discreción.

- Cuenta con ello, mi cielo. Pero ¿Qué clase de información te dio el General?

Los ojos de Lisa estaban clavados en los de él y se movían traviesamente de un lado a otro. Una sonrisa cálida y sincera apareció en los labios de Lisa y estalló en una risa pura y cristalina, tan característica de la almirante Hayes. Rick no pudo evitar el ser contagiado con su alegría. Comenzó a reír sin siquiera saber por qué lo estaba haciendo.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

- Rick... – Lisa se acercó a él, su rostro separado del suyo apenas el espacio suficiente para hablar. – Me harán la notificación oficial en unas semanas, en sesión plenaria del consejo del GTU pero... amor, el proyecto fue aprobado.

- ¿El proyecto...? – Rick balbuceó, sin poder procesar del todo las palabras de ella. – Es decir... el proyecto... ¿El de migración espacial?

Lisa asintió entusiastamente con la cabeza y se mordió su labio inferior, esperando la reacción de su piloto. Él parpadeó un par de veces para salir de su estupor y enseguida su reacción no se hizo esperar. Se puso de pie, haciendo que Lisa hiciera lo mismo y la levantó en brazos para girarla alrededor mientras ambos reían emocionados.

- ¡Lisa, eso es fantástico! – Le dijo cuando la puso en el suelo y comenzó a besarla en los labios. - ¿Es cierto entonces¿Ya no tendremos que salir al espacio a iniciar otra guerra¡Iremos en una misión pacifica de exploración y preservación de la raza humana!

- ¡Así es, amor! – Lisa le devolvía beso por beso. – El proyecto original del almirante Gloval será respetado... ¡Esto era lo que él quería¡Estaría tan contento de saber esta noticia!

- ¡Debe de estar orgulloso de ti y sonriéndote desde allá arriba en estos momentos! – Rick miró hacia las estrellas. - ¡Lisa, estoy tan orgulloso de ti! Voy a cumplir mi promesa, amor... esa que te hice ese fatídico día bajo los restos del SDF1... ¡Vamos a llegar a las estrellas juntos!

- Amor, yo jamás me iría sin ti, tú lo sabes.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron con amor antes de besarse suavemente en los labios. Rick puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lisa y ella puso el suyo alrededor de la cintura de él y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Rick. Los dos miraban al cielo en donde las estrellas brillaban magníficamente esa noche.

- Va a ser un compromiso a largo plazo y un proyecto en el que nos tenemos que comprometer al cien por ciento, amor.

- Lo haremos, Lisa... yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado apoyándote en todo, tú lo sabes.

- Lo sé.

Lisa sonrió misteriosamente y se acurrucó aún más contra él, sabiendo que de hecho él estaría a su lado, no sólo como su esposo sino como su segundo al mando. Se hizo silencio entre ellos por varios minutos. Ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. Finalmente fue Lisa quien habló en un susurro:

- ¡Que hermoso lugar y que noche tan extraordinaria!

- Sí...

- Amor, estaba pensando...

- ¿Qué cosa, preciosa? – Rick la besó en la frente.

- Sobre nuestra boda... quizás sea un pensamiento bastante súbito pero... este jardín es bellísimo. ¿No te gustaría que la recepción fuera en este lugar?

Rick miró a su alrededor y sonrió radiantemente.

- ¡Sería maravilloso! Una boda al aire libre... bajo las estrellas. Además es bastante adecuado¿no te parece?

- Sí... – Lisa lo besó en la mejilla. - ¡Imagínate! Flores en la fuente y velas por todos lados... ¿No sería un sueño, Rick?

- ¡Me gusta la idea! – Rick se reía emocionado. – ¡Y además sería gratis!

Lisa se rió y le dio un empujoncito juguetón. Rick tomó el rostro de Lisa en sus manos y la besó suavemente en los labios. Ella sintió que su cuerpo temblaba levemente con esa caricia suave e intima.

- Amor, creo que hoy tenemos mucho que celebrar. – Rick murmuró contra sus labios. - ¡Y quiero hacerlo en grande! La apertura del museo, las noticias que recibiste de Martín...

- Sí... – Lisa lo besó. - ¡Tenemos mucho que celebrar!

- Me alegra que estés de acuerdo conmigo porque precisamente te iba a proponer que salgamos de este lugar y vayamos a un sitio más... privado.

- ¿Qué tiene en mente, mayor? – Los ojos de Lisa brillaban traviesamente.

- No sé... aprovechando la limosina que está esperando por nosotros a la puerta... ¿Sería mala educación desaparecer misteriosamente y pasar el resto de la noche en la Suite de Lujo del Hotel Macross?

Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron desmesuradamente y él se rió suavemente de su reacción. Se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla y le susurró al oído:

- Tengo reservaciones... y pedí el paquete romántico especial. – La besó en el cuello. – Me parece que deberíamos de aprovecharlo.

- Rick... pero...

- No habrá problema... hablé con los organizadores, ellos me dijeron que podríamos salir usando la salida de emergencia para no ser interceptados por los invitados ni periodistas.

- Pero... ¿Es correcto hacer eso?

- Lisa... ¡Hay que aprovechar nuestros quince minutos de fama! Hay que comportarnos como celebridades. Además tú sabes que si regresamos ahí adentro ya no podremos salir. Todo el mundo está muy contento con la fiesta... sinceramente no creo que nuestra presencia sea requerida. Ya cumpliste con todas las formalidades y protocolos... ahora yo quiero cumplir contigo. ¿Qué dices, hermosa¿Tendrías tiempo para tu admirador numero uno?

Lisa se reía divertida mientras él no dejaba de besarla en el cuello y mordisquear su oreja, provocándole cosquillas, pero ella no se resistía a aquel ataque de amor por parte de su piloto.

- ¿Por qué será que nunca puedo decirte que no? – Lisa protestó débilmente.

- Porque soy el piloto más encantador de la RDF y sabes que me tienes a tus pies.

Rick se detuvo y miró a Lisa a los ojos. Ella le sonrió de una manera tan cálida y llena de amor que provocó que el corazón de él se acelerara.

- En ese caso, llévame a donde tú quieras, Rick Hunter. Esta noche soy toda tuya.

Rick le regaló una sonrisa entre arrogante y traviesa y tomó su celular para avisar que iban de salida, que la limosina los estuviera esperando en la puerta. Enseguida se dio su tiempo para besar a Lisa una vez más y después comenzó a guiarla hacia la salida de emergencia.

- ¡Será una noche memorable, almirante Hayes!

- Lo será... – Lisa pensó. – _General Hunter_.

Lisa se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia. La noche era joven y Rick tenía razón, tenían mucho que celebrar. Sonrió al pensar en lo detallista que el piloto podía llegar a ser y se preguntó en qué momento Rick Hunter se había enamorado de ella de esa manera...no que interesara realmente, el hecho era que el la amaba como ella jamás pensó que llegaría a amarla en su vida y eso era mucho más de lo que ella había soñado en sus sueños más ambiciosos… eso era lo único que a ella le importaba.

-

* * *

-

La noche que Lisa y Rick pasaron en la suite de lujo del Hotel Macross fue el cierre de oro de una noche perfecta. Disfrutaron de su mutua compañía y del amor que ambos se tenían y que a veces, como esa noche que acababan de pasar juntos, amenazaba con consumirlos por completo. Mientras el joven piloto miraba al techo, con Lisa profundamente dormida acurrucada en su pecho, Rick no podía dejar de pensar que había habido algo muy especial la noche anterior... algo casi mágico entre él y ella.

Rick acariciaba el brazo desnudo de Lisa suavemente, provocando que ella suspirara ocasionalmente en sueños, obviamente agradeciendo aquella caricia. Los ojos del piloto se clavaron en el ventanal de aquella elegante habitación. La luz suave y brillante de la mañana se filtraba entre los finos cortinajes e iluminaba el lugar de una manera de ensueño. Rick observó a Lisa y sonrió al notar lo hermosa que se veía bajo esa luz.

- La manera en como me amaste, Lisa... fue muy especial. Me hiciste sentir cosas que jamás había sentido... fue tan íntimo, tan lleno de amor... – Rick se detuvo y suspiró profundamente. - ¡Tan absolutamente perfecto y maravilloso! La manera en como tus ojos me miraban, con tanta intensidad como si estuvieras tratando de expresarme con tu mirada y tus acciones algo que tus labios no pudieran revelarme… no lo sé, pero fue un sueño. ¡Te amo, princesa!

Besó la frente de Lisa pero de inmediato fue interrumpido por un toquido suave en la puerta acompañado de una voz que anunciaba que el desayuno estaba listo. Era parte del paquete romántico que Rick había reservado y él sonrió porque a decir verdad estaba bastante hambriento.

Lentamente y con tanta delicadeza como le fue posible se levantó de la cama. Lisa protestó un poco al sentir su ausencia y de inmediato se abrazó a su almohada. El piloto sonrió enternecido mientras se ponía su bata y se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación. La abrió y encontró un carrito con varias charolas, una jarra de jugo de naranja fresco y un florero con tres rosas. Rick metió el carrito a la habitación y sonrió cuando vio que Lisa lo contemplaba adormiladamente desde la cama.

- ¡Buenos días, hermosa! – Él la saludó y fue a besarla. - ¡El desayuno está servido! Y después de la noche que pasamos creo que ambos necesitamos cargar el tanque.

Lisa se rió suavemente y correspondió al beso que Rick le dio. Se sentó en la cama, recargándose en la cabecera mientras se tallaba los ojos. Aún no estaba completamente despierta.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Lisa preguntó mientras se estiraba para despabilarse un poco.

- No preguntes la hora, hoy eso no importa. Además es temprano. – Rick estaba sirviendo ya el desayuno. - ¡Todo se ve delicioso! Aunque... después de lo de anoche...

El piloto clavó en los ojos de Lisa los suyos y le hizo un guiño; ella sonrió traviesamente y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él, todavía sintiéndose un poco adormilada.

- ¡Fue increíble! – Lisa murmuró.

- Sí, creo que estamos volviéndonos expertos en esos asuntos amorosos. – Rick suspiró complacido. – Bien dicen que la práctica hace al maestro.

El piloto miró a su prometida, quien lo observaba entre divertida y apenada con aquel comentario tan espontáneo. De pronto ambos rompieron a reír. Lisa volvió a acurrucarse contra el pecho de él, dejándose invadir por su aroma, por su calor y por su presencia.

- ¡Te amo, Rick!

- Y yo a ti preciosa. – Él le acariciaba la espalda. – Te amo, te adoro y estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de todo lo que has logrado. ¡Eres increíble, amor!

- Entonces no fue un sueño¿verdad? – Lisa lo miró a los ojos. – Lo del museo... el que hayan aprobado el proyecto... lo que sucedió entre nosotros anoche…

- No, todo es realidad, princesa. – La besó en la frente. - ¡Iremos a las estrellas juntos, mi cielo¿Sabes? Me gusta decirte mi cielo porque eso es lo que eres... siempre he amado esa sensación de libertad absoluta que uno experimenta al volar en el cielo... pero tú me haces sentir cosas aún más intensas y placenteras que eso, amor. ¡Tú eres mi cielo!

- ¡Oh Rick!

- ¡Hey, mira esto...! – Rick levantó un ejemplar del periódico del día que venía en la parte baja del carrito. – Nos trajeron el periódico. ¡Vamos a ver que dicen de la inauguración del museo! Primera plana y todo... aquí está la prueba de que esto es real y no un producto de tu alocada cabecita.

Rick la besó en el cabello y Lisa se rió apaciblemente. Pero el piloto no bromeaba, en la primera plana y a ocho columnas estaba publicada la noticia acompañada de una foto de ellos dos mientras cortaban el listón inaugural. Rick se recargó en la cabecera de la cama, al lado de Lisa para que ambos pudieran ver el periódico juntos. Abrió sus brazos para que ella pudiera acomodarse en su costado y ella se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

- Nos vemos muy bien juntos¿No te parece, amor? – Lisa preguntó.

- ¡Somos la pareja perfecta! – Rick le hizo un cariño en la nariz que le provocó cosquillas. - ¡Te ves hermosa en esta foto! Casi tan hermosa como en la vida real.

- ¡Eres un adulador! – Lisa se rió.

- Pero es la verdad.

El reportaje de primera plana básicamente consistía en una nota sobre la historia del museo y del Acervo Hayes. Era casi una ficha técnica del espacio y cada una de las colecciones exhibidas en las diferentes galerías así como una breve reseña de los actos protocolarios de la noche anterior. Estaba complementado con algunas muy buenas fotografías de la ceremonia, las salas de exhibición y los asistentes.

Mientras leían, Lisa y Rick comenzaron a desayunar. Ambos estaban hambrientos y entre su conversación y la comida que, efectivamente estaba deliciosa, pronto perdieron interés en el periódico, el cuál finalmente quedó abandonado en el suelo al lado de la cama. Ellos pasaron un buen rato hablando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior en la gala de inauguración y lo inolvidable que había sido. En realidad no habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar de ello cuando habían llegado al hotel… porque entonces habían decidido utilizar su tiempo en actividades más placenteras que una conversación.

Después del desayuno la joven pareja había comenzado a ponerse romántica otra vez. Mientras comentaban los pormenores de la cena de gala, los dos comenzaron a acariciarse mutuamente, recordando lo bien que ambos habían lucido en tal evento y lo mucho que habían disfrutado su compañía. Las palabras tiernas y las expresiones de cariño y afecto no se hicieron esperar, seguidas por los besos y las miradas ardientes que terminaron por sumergirlos por completo en esa necesidad insaciable que el uno parecía tener del otro.

Todo eso provocó que ambos se rindieran nuevamente a su amor de una manera total e incondicional. Así mientras se abrazaban, se besaban, se acariciaban, se exploraban y se poseían mutuamente en el fuego de su pasión, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el periódico había quedado abierto en la sección de sociales, en donde uno de los encabezados anunciaba la fecha de la boda de la Almirante Hayes y el Mayor Hunter...

… a la vez que en el artículo correspondiente se cuestionaba la elección de dicha fecha y si tendría algo que ver con el hecho de que _ese mismo día_ era el cumpleaños de Minmei.

-

* * *

-

El domingo por la noche Rick se había quedado en su casa a descansar y dar un último repaso a los procedimientos y protocolos de su último vuelo de pruebas que llevaría a cabo al día siguiente. Lisa y Miriya habían salido de compras con la pequeña Dana y aquello había sido bueno para el piloto, quien había utilizado un poco de su tiempo en responder algunos e-mails urgentes antes de enfrascarse en su estudio. Finalmente había terminado dormitando perezosamente en el sofá de la sala, con su manual de procedimientos sobre su pecho. Fue el sonido del timbre de la puerta el que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¡Voy! – Habló adormiladamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta. - ¿Quién podrá ser?

Cuando abrió el rostro sonriente de Max apareció frente a él. Rick se hizo a un lado para permitirle el acceso a su casa y el capitán Sterling entró sin mayor protocolo.

- ¿No han llegado las chicas? – Preguntó una vez adentro. – Miriya me dijo que viniera a recogerla aquí a las 2000 horas.

- No han regresado. – Rick se dirigió a la cocina. – Esta tarde decidieron dejarnos viudos.

- ¿Estás listo para tu vuelo de mañana, Rick? – Max lo siguió a la cocina.

- Sí, en realidad es sencillo. – El piloto le arrojó una lata de Petite Cola a su amigo. – Es sólo un vuelo rutinario, casi protocolario. Ahora el verdadero trabajo pesado lo tiene Miriya, pero lo ha hecho muy bien.

- Sí, así es. – Max sonrió orgulloso pero inmediatamente un atisbo de tristeza cruzó por su rostro. – Pero entonces supongo que falta poco para que nuestros viejos VF1 salgan del servicio activo.

- Aparentemente la incorporación de los VF4 a las fuerzas de defensa comenzará en un mes. – Rick se encogió de hombros. – Y el primer escuadrón en recibir los nuevos aparatos será el Skull.

- ¡Vaya!

Max no atinó a decir nada más. Por un lado lo emocionaba volar esas maquinas tan sofisticadas y maravillosas como lo eran los Lightning III VF4, pero por otro sentía nostalgia al pensar que tendría que despedirse de su viejo y noble VF1 Skull 2. Rick también estaba cabizbajo, tratando de superar esos sentimientos encontrados que le embargaban el corazón cada vez que pensaba en aquello… los VF4 eran las naves más confiables y maniobrables que había volado en su vida… pero su Skull Uno… bueno, era el legendario Skull Uno, el VF1-S icono e insignia de la RDF.

- Rick… - Max comentó sin dejar de mirar la lata de refresco que traía en la mano. - ¿Viste el periódico de ayer?

- Sí, la noticia de la inauguración del museo estaba en primera plana. – Rick sonrió, agradecido de que Max hubiera decidido cambiar el tema de la conversación.

- ¿Y no viste nada más?

- Bueno, también anunciaron nuestra fecha de boda. – Ahora la sonrisa del piloto se suavizó.

- ¿Y qué piensas de… lo que escribieron en ese artículo?

- En realidad no lo leí. – Rick se rascó la nariz y se sonrojó un poco. – No llegamos hasta allá… estábamos leyendo pero… bueno, ya sabes… - El Mayor Hunter se encogió de hombros y sonrió traviesamente. – Estábamos en la suite y había que aprovecharla.

Max aspiró profundamente y miró a su amigo a los ojos.

- Entonces supongo que no leíste lo que… lo que escribieron ahí.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Rick se alarmó un poco.

- Pues… sobre la fecha de su boda… y el hecho de que… bueno, de que ese día sea el cumpleaños de Minmei.

Los ojos de Rick se agrandaron desmesuradamente cuando escuchó aquel comentario de su amigo. Su mente comenzó a hacer algunos cálculos rápidos y de pronto vino hasta él el recuerdo de aquel día en que había recibido su primera promoción, su primera medalla Titanium, sus primeros subordinados y el mando del Escuadrón Bermellón. Lo recordaba todo perfectamente bien, como si hubiera sucedido ayer… pero había algunos recuerdos que le parecían borrosos, casi como si fueran un sueño olvidado hacía ya mucho tiempo.

_- Ese día…_ - Rick pensó. – _Después de que Roy asignó a Max y a Ben bajo mi mando los tres fuimos al restaurante de la familia Lynn y… y Minmei se molestó conmigo porque no le llevé ningún regalo… esa noche yo…_

- Rick, - Max lo sacó de sus pensamientos. – Sinceramente yo no pensé en eso cuando estábamos revisando el calendario con Miriya y Kelly mientras Lisa estaba en la Base Apolo… de haberlo recordado te lo habría dicho.

- Bueno, - Rick se aclaró la garganta. - ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Ninguno pero… sólo quería que estuvieras prevenido. Probablemente Lisa va a escuchar algo al respecto y no sé cómo lo podría tomar ella.

- Me voy a casar con Lisa, Max… sinceramente no me interesa que ese día sea el cumpleaños de Minmei o que ese día el mundo se termine. Ya está decidido y no pienso cambiar la fecha… Lisa no merece que le haga eso.

- Tienes razón y me da gusto escucharte hablar así. – Max le sonrió a su amigo. – Temía que decidieras hacer algún cambio de último momento o algo.

- ¡Claro que no! Siento mucho si la prensa comienza a especular sobre esto o a hacer suposiciones erróneas al respecto. Sinceramente eso me tiene muy sin cuidado… si ellos piensan o dejan de pensar lo que quieran, ese es su problema, no el mío.

- ¿Y qué hay de Minmei?

- Creo que ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. El 10 de octubre es simplemente una fecha y tú mejor que nadie sabes que la elegimos por cuestiones de agenda y no para molestar a nadie. Esa fecha tiene un significado especial para mí por otras razones.

- Cierto. – Max asintió. - ¡Así se habla, jefe! Como dije, sólo quería ponerte sobre aviso.

- Y te lo agradezco, Max… pero esto no cambia las cosas. Lisa y yo nos vamos a casar en menos de tres meses y jamás en mi vida me había sentido más emocionado.

Aquella conversación tuvo que terminar en ese punto, pues el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y las voces de Lisa y Miriya en el pasillo hicieron que Max y Rick se pusieran de pie y sonrieran. Los dos salieron a recibir a sus chicas, quienes les devolvieron la sonrisa. Max fue a levantar a su pequeña Dana en brazos y a besar a Miriya en la mejilla, mientras Rick se acercó a Lisa y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos para besarla profundamente en los labios.

- ¡Hey, todavía estamos aquí! – Miriya no desaprovechó la oportunidad. - ¡Eso es algo que Dana no debería ver!

Rick y Lisa se separaron y se rieron suavemente.

- ¿Se divirtieron? – Max preguntó.

- Sí, - Miriya respondió. – Fuimos a ver algunos vestidos. Ya tengo un par de opciones para el vestido que quiero para la boda de Lisa y Rick… y también estuvimos viendo algunos vestidos de novia para Lisa. Quería llevarla a la tienda de lencería pero… pues con Dana no se pudo.

- ¡Miriya! – Lisa se sonrojó profundamente.

- Será mejor que nos retiremos ahora. – Max comenzó a guiar a su esposa a la puerta, sin dejar de reír. – Rick tiene que descansar para su vuelo de mañana.

- ¡Es cierto! – Miriya le respondió. - ¡Vamos a volar juntos mañana, Rick!

- Sí. – El piloto indicó con una sonrisa. – La primera vez que dos VF4 volarán juntos. ¡Va a ser para la historia!

- Escuché que mañana van a permitir el acceso a la prensa. – Max comentó.

- Así es. – Lisa asintió. – Es el último vuelo de pruebas, es casi un vuelo de exhibición para la prensa.

- ¡Y quien mejor que un piloto de circo para darles un buen espectáculo! – Rick guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió y le dio un codazo en las costillas. – Los VF4 se incorporarán al servicio activo en unas semanas así que mañana los presentaremos oficialmente. ¡Así que Rick, Miriya… el escenario será todo suyo!

- ¡Va a ser un vuelo que no olvidarán! – Miriya respondió con una sonrisa. – Rick y yo hemos estado practicando mucho en los simuladores.

- ¡Entonces nos vemos mañana! – Max se despidió. – Lisa, tenemos que asegurarnos de que nuestros pilotos descansen bien esta noche.

- ¡Así lo haremos, Max! – Lisa abrazó a Rick y sonrió.

- ¡Buenas noches!

Los Sterling salieron de la casa y cuando Rick y Lisa se quedaron solos, el piloto la tomó por los hombros y continuó con el beso que había sido interrumpido por Miriya. Lisa no opuso resistencia, deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rick y respondió a aquel beso apasionadamente.

- Lisa, - Rick habló con seriedad cuando se separaron, conduciéndola al sofá de la sala. – Hay algo de lo que quisiera que habláramos antes de que esto pueda convertirse en un chisme o algo peor.

Lisa lo miró a los ojos, casi como si tratara de leer en ellos sus pensamientos. Ladeó su cabeza, estudiando el rostro de Rick antes de responder:

- ¿Es sobre Minmei?

Rick bajó la vista y asintió.

- Es sobre ella y… sobre la fecha de la boda.

Lisa suspiró profundamente y se recargó en el respaldo del sofá. Fue el turno de Rick de estudiar sus gestos faciales y tratar de descubrir qué era lo que ella estaba pensando.

- Miriya me lo dijo. – Lisa respondió finalmente.

- ¿Y tú que piensas?

- En realidad no tengo opinión al respecto. - Lisa se encogió de hombros. – Sé que elegiste esa fecha porque es especial para ti por otros motivos… pero creo que eres tú quien debe de decirme qué es lo que tú piensas.

Rick tomó las manos de Lisa en las suyas y las besó para luego mirarla a los ojos con una mirada penetrante y seria.

- Amor, quiero que me escuches bien… a mí no me importa, porque nuestra boda no tiene nada que ver con ella. Hace unos momentos, cuando Max me lo dijo comencé a recordar aquel día, el primer año que la conocí y lo que sucedió… y fue difícil para mi enfocar mis pensamientos porque esos son recuerdos que están en el olvido… son cosas que se han ido desvaneciendo de mi mente. Me crees¿no es cierto?

- Sí amor, tú sabes que te creo.

- Bien… pues entonces quiero que sepas que esto no altera nuestros planes de boda. Al menos yo no pienso cambiar nada… siempre y cuando tú estés de acuerdo, mi cielo. Porque si tú te sientes incómoda o quieres hacer algún cambio, entonces lo haremos porque tú así lo deseas, no porque circunstancias externas nos obliguen a ello.

- Rick… - Lisa sentía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Yo tampoco quiero hacer ningún cambio.

- Muy bien. – Rick asintió. – Entonces creo que el asunto se da por concluido y no hay nada más que decir al respecto. Mañana vamos a estar rodeados de prensa, por eso quiero que estemos preparados, eso es todo.

- Todo estará bien, no te preocupes. – Lisa se llevó las manos de él a los labios para besarlas con cariño. - ¡Oh Rick, si supieras lo emocionada que estoy y lo absolutamente feliz que me siento!

- Lo sé, amor. Yo me siento igual… ¡Te amo, Lisa! Te amo y no puedo esperar para hacerte mi esposa… ¡Los días no se van lo suficientemente rápido!

- Yo también te amo, Rick… ¡Con mi vida y tú lo sabes!

El piloto tomó el rostro de ella en sus manos y reclamó posesivamente sus labios en un beso profundo y lleno de amor y de pasión. Lisa lo recibió de buena gana, reciprocando ese beso tan cargado de sentimiento y de necesidad. Él recargó el peso de su cuerpo en ella y Lisa respondió recostándose sobre el sofá y enredando sus dedos en el cabello oscuro y suave de su piloto, mientras seguían besándose. Los labios del piloto bajaron al cuello de Lisa, mientras ella jadeaba suavemente, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

- ¿Terminaste de estudiar los procedimientos y protocolos de tu vuelo de mañana? – La voz de ella fue apenas un susurro.

- Sip… - Él respondió contra su cuello. – Estoy listo…

- Tú último vuelo de pruebas. – Lisa sonrió y sus labios comenzaron a besarlo suavemente en la línea del mentón hasta llegar a su oreja. - ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, amor¡Te amo, Rick!

- Lisa… - Rick murmuraba anhelantemente. - ¡Te amo, Lisa… te amo!

Ella lo separó de su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos. Él la miraba interrogativamente preguntándose, como frecuentemente lo hacía, qué era lo que estaría pasando por la mente de ella en ese momento. Pero fue cuestión de segundos para que sus pensamientos se rindieran por completo ante aquella visión celestial que eran para él los ojos profundamente verdes de ella y la manera en cómo lo estaban observando con esa adoración que sólo ella sabía mostrarle… y demostrarle.

- Tienes que descansar bien esta noche, amor. – Lisa comentó, acariciando su rostro con la yema de sus dedos.

- ¡No estoy cansado! Es temprano y además es sólo un vuelo rutinario, Lisa yo—

La protesta del piloto fue acallada por los labios hambrientos de la almirante que comenzaron a besarlo con una urgente necesidad que parecía exceder sus propias fuerzas. Aquel beso hizo que Rick sintiera mariposas en el estómago y se sintiera mareado. Lisa se separó de él y sus labios inmediatamente atraparon el lóbulo de su oreja, mordisqueándolo traviesamente y provocando con esto que Rick gimiera sin poder evitarlo.

- Sé que es un vuelo de rutina, Mayor Hunter. – Lisa susurró en su oído. – Sé que para usted será pan comido… y sé que no hay manera de hacerlo descansar si usted no está cansado… por eso mismo pienso cansarlo ahora… para ayudarlo a dormir bien.

- ¡Oh! – Los ojos de Rick brillaron con deseo. - ¿Y cómo piensa hacer eso, almirante¿Alguna rutina de ejercicios físicos en particular?

- Prefiero no revelar mis tácticas… pero si fuéramos a la habitación yo—

Lisa no pudo terminar su frase, pues Rick ya se había puesto de pie como movido por un resorte y la había levantado en brazos. Mientras él la llevaba a su alcoba, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de besarse. El piloto cerró la puerta detrás de ellos con una patada y aquella noche Rick comprendió que no necesitaba de ningún VF4 para tener el cielo a su alcance… no mientras Lisa estuviera a su lado.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente hubo gran actividad en el cuartel militar de Ciudad Macross desde temprano. Ese día, aprovechando la presencia de varias personalidades que habían acudido a la inauguración del Museo Almirante Donald Hayes el viernes anterior, se había decidido adelantar algunos eventos que se tenían pendientes, tales como la apertura de la totalmente remodelada y reacondicionada base militar, la misma que había sido destruida tras el último ataque de Khyron. Algunas de las dependencias del SDF1 habían sido reacondicionadas para sacar provecho de sus sistemas tecnológicos para beneficio no sólo de la milicia, sino de la ciudad en sí. Se habían reabierto las pistas de vuelo y los hangares y se habían vuelto a construir los puentes sobre el lago Gloval.

Se había debatido entre darle a la nueva base el nombre del Almirante Gloval, pero el lago ya llevaba su nombre y Lisa había insistido en que Gloval hubiese querido que todos los héroes fueran recordados, por lo que finalmente se decidió bautizarla simplemente con el nombre de Base Macross, en honor de todos aquellos civiles y militares que habían heroicamente entregado sus vidas en la que era conocida como la Batalla Defensiva de Ciudad Macross. La nueva base constaba con varios campos militares, entre los que se encontraba el ya legendario campo de la Base Prometheus.

También se había construido un nuevo edificio que albergaba las instalaciones de la Academia Militar y un complejo científico, así como una pista especialmente diseñada para el despegue y aterrizaje de vuelos espaciales. El campo de pruebas Z-3 también formaba parte de la Base Macross, aunque este se encontraba a varios kilómetros de la ciudad, en un terreno desértico.

Después de las ceremonias oficiales de inauguración de la Base Macross se dio una conferencia de prensa en la que estuvieron presentes la Almirante Hayes, el coronel Maistroff, el Mayor Hunter y la capitana Parino Sterling por parte de la RDF, el General Martín y la consejera D'Aubigne por parte del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y David Stonewell y el doctor Takachihoff como representantes de la compañía Stonewell Bellcom.

En dicha conferencia de prensa se hizo la presentación oficial de los VF4 al público. Todos sabían que se había especulado mucho sobre esos aparatos, su diseño, sus características y sobre todo su potencial y su desempeño. Se le informó a la prensa que se habían completado satisfactoriamente todas las pruebas necesarias y que ahora, finalmente, los VF4 Lightning III comenzarían a incorporarse al servicio activo, gradualmente sustituyendo a los viejos y confiables VF1 que tanto habían dado de sí en la guerra espacial.

El la pista de despegue de la totalmente remodelada Base Macross, detrás de la mesa en donde estaban los participantes de esa conferencia de prensa, y sirviendo de marco a la misma, dos radiantes VF4 se encontraban estacionados. Rick y Miriya, con sus nuevos uniformes de vuelo, sonreían orgullosamente al mirar de vez en cuando sobre sus hombros esos aparatos que ellos habían llegado a conocer tan bien.

Se hicieron muchas preguntas de los más variados y diversos temas. Casi medio centenar de reporteros habían acudido a la conferencia y era obvio que esa noticia les interesaba sobremanera. A la almirante le preguntaron sobre la confiabilidad de los VF4 sobre todo como naves de apoyo en una misión espacial o como naves de combate en caso de una guerra. Lisa les respondió con datos precisos y les hizo un esbozo general de las mejoras que los VF4 presentaban respecto a sus antecesores.

David Stonewell y el Dr. Takachihoff hablaron del diseño de los aparatos y de los años que le habían dedicado a ese proyecto pues en realidad el Proyecto VF4 no se había completado de la noche a la mañana. El general Martín dio su punto de vista como vocero de la GTU para asuntos militares, expresando su beneplácito por la incorporación de dichas naves al servicio de la RDF.

Pero sin duda los más asediados con preguntas fueron el mayor Hunter y la capitana Parino Sterling. Ambos eran dos héroes legendarios de la guerra espacial, dos íconos para la raza humana… él era además el héroe más condecorado y uno de los personajes del momento en ciudad Macross. Miriya siempre había sido la hija adoptiva predilecta de la ciudad y toda una leyenda de los cielos. El tenerlos a ambos juntos, como los pilotos de pruebas de los VF4 era todo un acontecimiento.

Ambos respondieron a todas las preguntas que se les hicieron con formalidad y precisión. Miriya se comportaba bastante segura y cómoda ante las cámaras. Rick siempre había sido algo más reservado y tímido que ella, por lo que le costó un poco de trabajo dejar los nervios a un lado. Pero cuando sintió la mano de Lisa posarse suavemente en la suya para darle un apretoncito cariñoso, él sintió que toda la confianza del universo se concentraba en su cuerpo y comenzó a hablar con la seguridad y precisión del piloto de combate que él era.

Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para la prensa. A pesar de que los VF4 eran las estrellas del día, todos estaban hambrientos de conocer más detalles sobre aquel cuento de hadas que tenía cautivados a todos: la historia de amor de la almirante Hayes y el mayor Hunter. Sin embargo la conferencia de prensa se dio por finalizada antes de que las preguntas comenzaran a ser demasiado personales o el tema se desviara hacia terrenos que no correspondían en esos momentos.

Ese último vuelo de pruebas se llevaría a cabo sobre Ciudad Macross y era todo un acontecimiento para toda la ciudad. Lisa le había pedido a Max que fuera el narrador oficial durante el vuelo, explicando las maniobras que se llevarían a cabo en el aire. El capitán Sterling había accedido con gusto, sin poder evitar el recordar aquella mañana de Febrero del 2009, cuando él se encontraba entre el público que escuchaba al comandante Roy Fokker narrar el vuelo de exhibición de los VF1 sobre Ciudad Macross… y la interrupción de dicha exhibición por un colorido avioncito piloteado nada más y nada menos que por el ahora Mayor Hunter. Sí, sin duda todos habían recorrido un camino muy largo en un tiempo muy corto.

Mientras la prensa y los invitados ocupaban sus lugares en el espacio acondicionado para ello en la pista, Lisa y Rick se escabulleron a la oficina del Mayor Hunter. El vuelo estaba programado para comenzar en 20 minutos y ellos decidieron que podían dedicar unos cinco minutos a relajarse y apartarse del tumulto que en esos momentos reinaba en el exterior. Rick cerró la puerta y sonrió orgulloso al observar a Lisa en su uniforme formal de almirante de la RDF. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, a pesar de que su traje de vuelo no le permitía hacerlo tan estrechamente como él hubiera querido.

- Creo que las cosas van saliendo bien. – Lisa comentó, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del piloto para permitirse descansar por un momento.

- Muy bien, amor. – Él la besó el la frente. – Lisa, debes de sentirte orgullosa de todo esto… es decir, la inauguración de la base, este vuelo y todo lo demás… todo ha sido obra tuya, almirante Hayes. Yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Lisa se separó de él, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Él se inclinó para besarla juguetonamente en la punta de la nariz.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Rick?

Lisa habló seriamente, mirándolo a los ojos de una manera que él sintió que las piernas se le debilitaban bajo su peso.

- ¿Qué cosa, mi cielo?

- Hace tiempo, antes de que estuviéramos juntos yo muchas veces me hice una pregunta… me preguntaba por qué mi corazón había elegido amarte a ti… a ti de entre todos los hombres… porque pensaba que tú y yo jamás tendríamos una oportunidad y no entendía por qué mi corazón se había obstinado contigo.

- Lisa, yo—

- ¡Shhhh! – Lisa puso su dedo en los labios de Rick. – Amor, ahora lo entiendo y doy gracias a mi corazón por ser tan terco… ¡Valiste la pena, piloto! Cada segundo que esperé por ti valió la pena… cada lágrima que derramé por ti valió la pena.

- ¡Oh Lisa!

Rick no atinó a decir nada más. Abrazó a Lisa tan estrechamente como le fue posible, apretándola contra su cuerpo de una manera muy poco delicada que sin embargo a la almirante no pareció importarle. Ella se aferró a él y recargó su cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho con aquel contacto físico.

- ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Rick! – Lisa susurraba suavemente. - ¡Eres el mejor!

- Lo que soy te lo debo a ti, hermosa… tú me has hecho el hombre que soy. Lisa, sé que me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de que tú eres mi vida entera pero ahora que te tengo jamás podría vivir sin ti… no quiero vivir un solo segundo sin ti, mi amor. A veces pienso que si tuviera un deseo, ese deseo sería que la misma hora nos llevara a los dos. Quiero estar contigo por toda la eternidad.

Lisa no pudo evitar las lágrimas que corrieron por su rostro al escuchar las palabras tan vehementemente apasionadas de su piloto. Sorbió sus lágrimas y Rick la apretó aún más contra sí.

- Es una tontería… - Lisa trató de sonreír. - ¿Por qué nos ponemos sentimentales en un momento como este?

- Porque estamos locos. – Rick se rió.

- Hay algo que he querido preguntarte por algún tiempo, amor. Pero siempre lo olvido.

- ¿Qué es? – Rick la separó de sí para mirarla a los ojos y le limpió el rostro con su mano enguantada.

- ¿Por qué tienes una lata de Petite Cola sobre tu escritorio como tu lapicero? – Lisa no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

- Oh… - Rick miró la lata a la que ella se refería. – En realidad esa lata tiene una historia¿sabes? Resulta que un día, hace ya muchas lunas, una hermosa mujer me invitó un refresco después de que ambos habíamos pasado horas atrapados dentro del SDF1 durante una transformación modular.

Los ojos de Lisa se agrandaron con sorpresa y Rick le guiñó el ojo.

- Fue un día memorable para mí… y tengo ese pequeño recuerdo.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa sonrió conmovida. - ¿En serio esa lata es la que…?

- Así es. – Él la besó en el cabello. – Ese día descubrí lo mucho que me gustaba estar contigo, Lisa… lo mucho que teníamos en común y el hecho de que a tu lado la vida jamás sería aburrida… ese día me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustabas.

- ¡Rick!

Lisa tomó el rostro del piloto en sus manos y lo besó de lleno en los labios. Él se dejó consentir sin oponer resistencia. Fue el anuncio en un altavoz anunciando que el vuelo de exhibición daría inicio en 10 minutos lo que hizo que ambos se separaran. Se miraron a los ojos y Rick se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios. Ella le entregó su casco de vuelo y él sonrió.

- Este va por ti, Hayes.

- Ten mucho cuidado allá arriba, por favor.

- Sabes que lo haré. – Ambos comenzaron a dirigirse a la puerta de la oficina. – No pienso perderme esa cena formal que tendremos en la noche con los Stonewell y los del GTU. ¿Crees que me perdería la oportunidad de acompañar a la mujer más hermosa del mundo a una cena de ese tipo?

- ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter!

- Y yo a ti, Lisa Hayes. – Rick le besó las manos. – Y siempre, sin importar lo que pase, siempre voy a volver a ti.

Los dos se sonrieron y se besaron suavemente antes de salir del hangar. Los reporteros no se hicieron esperar. Comenzaron a acosarlos con preguntas y a tomar cientos de fotografías de ellos. Fue necesaria la intervención de la Policía Militar para hacer que el Mayor Hunter pudiera llegar a la pista en donde su VF4 ya estaba listo para despegar y que la almirante Hayes llegara al palco de honor, desde donde presenciaría el vuelo.

Minutos después se anunció el despegue de los dos VF4 y estos se elevaron majestuosamente por los aires, provocando un aplauso general entre los ahí reunidos. Mientras el capitán Max Sterling comenzaba a narrar lo que ocurría en los aires, Lisa no podía quitarle la vista de encima al VF4 de Rick. Sonreía orgullosamente y con un brillo profundo y ardiente en sus ojos verdes. David Stonewell, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado, se inclinó y le habló a Lisa al oído:

- El lema que está escrito bajo el nombre de la Base Macross en la entrada de la misma… es muy inspirador, almirante Hayes. ¿Idea suya, asumo?

Lisa asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada del VF4 que surcaba el cielo sobre ellos. Sonrió entre orgullosa y enternecida y respondió:

- Lo encontré escrito en una de las bitácoras de mi padre. Cuando me pidieron un lema para la base fue el único que se me vino a la mente.

- El almirante Donald Hayes fue un hombre admirable. – David comentó con una sonrisa. - ¡Debe de estar muy orgulloso de ti, Lisa! De tus logros y de quien te has convertido…

Aquella conversación terminó, pero la sonrisa en los labios de la almirante se quedó ahí permanentemente. No podía dejar de pensar en los dos hombres que tanto significaban para ella en su vida: su padre, quien le había dado la vida y Rick, quien le había devuelto las ganas y la voluntad de vivir.

- _Pedes in Terra, ad siderea visus._ – Lisa repitió en voz baja. – "Con los pies en la Tierra y la mirada en las estrellas".

Rick y Miriya llevaron a cabo una maniobra especialmente complicada con una elegancia, una perfección y una precisión increíbles. Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y Lisa sonrió aún más radiantemente. Ese día se sentía plena y realizada, como persona, como mujer, como ser humano… ese día súbitamente se había dado cuenta de que poco a poco ella había comenzado a convertirse en la mujer que siempre había soñado llegar a ser.

-

* * *

-

El día siguiente Rick no tuvo que reportarse en la Base Macross. Se le había dado el día libre después del vuelo de exhibición tan espectacular que él y Miriya habían realizado. Acostado en su cama, con sus brazos debajo de la cabeza, sonreía contento y satisfecho de lo que habían logrado.

- Tantas horas de simulador y las prácticas valieron la pena. Miriya es una excelente piloto y me da mucha confianza y seguridad saber que ella y Max son mis hombres ala. No podría ser de otra manera… ellos son los mejores. Espero que Max comience a volar los VF4 pronto… me parece que en un par de semanas en Escuadrón Skull comenzará sus prácticas en los simuladores de VF4; tengo que revisar mis cronogramas.

Rick suspiró profundamente, sintiéndose un poco frustrado al encontrarse solo en su cama. Miró al espacio vacío del lado de Lisa y acarició las sábanas con amor, casi como si con esa acción pudiera sentirla a ella. Eran casi las diez de la mañana y Lisa se había ido muy temprano a la base.

- Los almirantes jamás descansan. – Rick habló para sí mismo. – Pero ya falta poco para nuestra boda y nuestra luna de miel. ¡Estoy tan emocionado!

El piloto comenzó a recordar los eventos del día anterior. El vuelo de pruebas había sido perfecto y cuando habían aterrizado el se sentía arrogantemente orgulloso. Apenas puso pie en tierra cuando vio a Lisa dirigirse a él. Olvidando todo protocolo o formalidad él fue a su encuentro, recibiéndola en los brazos y levantándola del suelo.

Los momentos que habían seguido al vuelo habían sido caóticos. La prensa y los invitados habían invadido la pista de aterrizaje, queriendo acercarse a los VF4 para admirarlos, fotografiarlos o simplemente verlos de cerca. El Mayor Hunter y la Capitana Parino Sterling habían sido el centro de la atención de los periodistas. Miriya había tomado aquello de muy buena gana, en cambio Rick solo buscaba una forma de escapar. Pero Lisa se había quedado a su lado… y entre las preguntas sobre los VF4 y su experiencia al pilotearlos, un reportero había lanzado una pregunta directa… una que ellos ya esperaban.

- Almirante Hayes, Mayor Hunter… en otro orden de ideas¿Hay alguna razón en específico por la cuál ustedes hayan elegido el 10 de octubre como la fecha de su boda?

- Fue cuestión de tiempos y de agendas principalmente. – Rick respondió con seguridad. – Aunque esa fecha tiene un significado especial para nosotros pues fue un 10 de octubre cuando recibí mi primera promoción, mi primera medalla y mi asignación como jefe de grupo de combate al frente del Escuadrón Bermellón. Y todo ello gracias a Lisa… a la almirante Hayes.

Rick había tomado la mano de Lisa y ambos se sonreían con ternura.

- ¿Entonces no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que ese día sea el cumpleaños de Minmei, mayor Hunter?

- Absolutamente nada. – El piloto respondió tajantemente. – Nosotros ni siquiera sabíamos que las fechas coincidían, sino hasta que lo leímos en el periódico.

- Pero se especula que—

- ¿Realmente no lo sabía? – Otro reportero interrumpió al primero. – Minmei fue su—

- ¡No! – La voz serena pero autoritaria de Rick los silenció. – No hay nada que especular, no hay intenciones ocultas ni nada que encubrir al respecto. En cuanto a Minmei, ella fue solo una amiga, ella misma lo dijo muchas veces. Con tanto en la mente es difícil mantener un registro exacto de las fechas de cumpleaños de todos los conocidos¿no les parece? Así que en realidad es irrelevante.

- ¿Cuál es su opinión al respecto, almirante Hayes?

- Yo solo puedo respaldar las palabras del Mayor Hunter. La fecha fue elegida basada en nuestras agendas de trabajo más que en otra cosa. No hay nada más que decir y nada que especular.

- ¿Piensan invitar a Minmei a su boda?

- Ella estará invitada. – Lisa respondió. – Aunque ella misma nos ha dicho que quizás sea un poco difícil para ella atender a la invitación por cuestiones de su propia agenda.

- ¿Entonces siguen en contacto con ella¿No hay resentimientos ni malos entendidos entre ustedes?

- ¿Y por qué habría de haberlos? – Lisa parpadeó un par de veces. – En realidad nuestras vidas son pacíficas y tranquilas y así queremos que se queden. Por eso aprovecho esta oportunidad para pedirles que no inventen historias en donde en realidad no hay nada que decir. Creo que tanto nosotros como Minmei apreciamos nuestra privacidad.

- La almirante Hayes y yo nos vamos a casar el próximo 10 de octubre. – Rick la abrazó alrededor de los hombros. – No tenemos nada más que decir.

Rick suspiró al recordar aquellos eventos. Después de ese interrogatorio, como él lo había llamado, habían logrado escabullirse y refugiarse en la oficina de Lisa, en donde Kelly diligentemente había mantenido a la prensa a una respetuosa distancia.

- ¡Que locura! – Rick pensó. - ¿En qué momento la vida se volvió tan complicada? Pero… ¿En qué momento la vida se volvió tan maravillosa y tan perfecta?

Rick rodó sobre la cama y se abrazó a la almohada de Lisa, hundiendo su rostro en ella y aspirando profundamente el aroma de la mujer a la que amaba. Sonrió al recordar la cena de gala que habían tenido con los Stonewell y los representantes del GTU. A pesar de que él no era un hombre de muchas formalidades la había pasado bastante bien y sobre todo, había tenido la oportunidad de maravillarse ante la perfección de su prometida en aquel vestido formal y elegante que había elegido para esa noche.

- Nada como un poco de ejercicio físico para abrir el apetito antes de ir a la cena. – Rick se rió traviesamente. – Y un poco más para bajar la cena y quemar calorías después de que regresamos… ¡Dios santo, Lisa! Yo no sé que me pasa contigo… no puedo resistirme a ti, no puedo controlar lo que siento… ¡Me gustas tanto¡Te deseo tanto! Lisa Hayes… ¡Te amo tanto!

El teléfono sonó y Rick gruñó. Se alargó perezosamente a alcanzar el auricular y se lo puso al oído. Su voz sonó adormilada cuando contestó.

- Mayor Hunter¿Quién habla?

Rick se sentó en la cama de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron cuando escuchó el mensaje de aquella llamada telefónica.

- ¿Ahora mismo? Pero… pensé que ya teníamos todo arreglado… sí, lo entiendo pero… tenemos que ser muy discretos… Pensé que las cosas ya habían quedado claras pero si hay un problema será mejor que quede arreglado ahora mismo antes de que Lisa comience a sospechar algo. No quiero que se entere. No me gusta hacer las cosas de esta manera, pero… sí, está bien. Ahí estaré a las 1300 horas.

Rick colgó el teléfono y se pasó la mano por el rostro.

- ¡Le he dicho que no me llame a la casa!

El teléfono volvió a sonar y Rick contestó algo enfadado.

- Mayor Hunter. ¿_Qué sucede_?

Un breve silencio fue finalmente roto por la voz de Lisa. Él había llegado a conocerla tan bien que sabía que estaba sonriendo divertida al otro lado de la línea.

- Hoy nos levantamos algo gruñones¿no es así, mayor Hunter?

- ¡Lisa! – Rick sonrió. – No, no es eso… es que han estado molestando al teléfono y…

- ¿Quién?

- No lo sé… - Rick se puso un poco nervioso. – Ya sabes cómo es la gente.

- Sí, lo sé… bien, sólo llamaba para ver cómo estás y para decirte que te amo.

- Estoy muy bien, pero sólo porque me amas. – Rick sonrió y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. - ¿Cómo estás tú?

- Algo cansada por todo lo de ayer pero…

- Soy bueno¿no te parece?

- Rick… - Lisa se rió. – No hablaba específicamente de eso pero… ahora que lo preguntas… sí, eres muy bueno.

- ¡Gracias almirante¡Siempre a sus órdenes! – Rick respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Amor¿Tienes tiempo de comer conmigo? A la una me cancelaron una reunión que tenía… estaba pensando que…

- ¿A la una? – Rick pasó saliva.

- ¿Puedes?

- No… es decir… es que estoy limpiando la casa y tengo un tiradero… no sé si a esa hora ya haya acabado por aquí.

Lisa guardó silencio unos segundos antes de contestar.

- ¿Estás limpiando la casa?

- Yo… quería darte una sorpresa…

- ¡Eres un amor! – Lisa sonrió. – Bueno, no importa… entonces supongo que te veré en la noche. ¡No te canses mucho, amor! Después de todo es tu día libre.

- Sí, lo sé… no te apures. De vez en cuando a los hombres nos entran nuestros instintos hogareños y hacendosos¿sabes?

- Espero que sea más seguido.

- Te diré qué, te voy a preparar una cena casera, de esas que te gustan. ¿Qué te parece?

- En ese caso pediré algo ligero para comer y me quedaré aquí a adelantar trabajo. Así puedo ir a casa temprano y disfrutar de esa excelente cena que ya me estoy saboreando.

- ¡Excelente idea, Hayes! Aquí te espero y te prometo que te va a encantar mi menú. Especialmente el postre. – Rick replicó con una nota traviesa en su voz.

- ¡Te amo, Rick!

- Y yo a ti, chiquita. ¡Un beso!

Rick terminó su llamada y se puso de pie de un salto. Ahora tenía que darse prisa para limpiar la casa y dejarla deslumbrante para cuando Lisa llegara esa tarde. Mientras comenzaba a ordenar la habitación, hizo planes para acudir a su cita de la una de la tarde, terminar pronto con eso, ir al supermercado y volver a casa a cocinar.

- ¡En que líos te gusta meterte, Hunter! – Rick se regañó a sí mismo. - ¡Y así terminó tu día de descanso¡Más vale que hagas las cosas bien! Si Lisa se entera…

El piloto salió de la habitación llevando consigo la ropa de cama para ponerla en la lavadora. Minutos más tarde volvió con un juego de sábanas limpias y ahí comenzó su aventura de limpiar la casa y dejarla impecable para su almirante.

-

* * *

-

Cuando Lisa dio por terminada la llamada telefónica se recargó en su asiento y se dio unos momentos para relajarse mientras sonreía. Su rostro reflejaba una paz y una felicidad que hubieran sido difíciles encontrar en ella hacía unos meses.

- ¿En qué momento la vida se volvió tan maravillosa y perfecta? – Se preguntó en voz alta con un suspiro.

No pudo evitar el pensar en su piloto, aprovechando su día libre en limpiar su casa y prepararle la cena. Le gustaba la relación que tenía con Rick. No podía imaginarse con nadie más que él. A veces pensaba que ni en sus sueños más atrevidos se hubiera permitido imaginarse en una relación tan maravillosa con un hombre al que amaba tanto... y que la amaba de la manera en como él lo hacía.

- ¿En qué momento me enamoré de él de la manera en que lo hice? – Se preguntó, mientras volvía a los documentos que estaba revisando.

Pero de pronto se detuvo y mordisqueó la tapa de su viejo lapicero, el mismo que su padre le había regalado cuando ella era sólo una niña. Su rostro adquirió un aire pensativo y sus ojos se clavaron en el muro frente a ella... específicamente en la reproducción de la pintura de Monet que Rick le había regalado hacía poco.

- Después de lo que sucedió en la Base Sara yo... es decir, no fue sólo el hecho de que él me salvara la vida sino además...

Lisa pasó saliva al recordar aquello. Era algo en lo que no pensaba frecuentemente pues todavía la hacía sentir rabia consigo misma... y mucha vergüenza. Porque en esa ocasión ella había decidido que la vida ya se había convertido en una carga demasiado pesada y actuando de una manera cobarde e irresponsable había decidido simplemente darse por vencida y dejarse morir, abandonarse por completo. Lisa escuchaba en su cabeza las palabras de su padre, quien siempre le aconsejo que jamás se diera por vencida. Había habido pocas veces en su vida en que lo había hecho... aquella ocasión en la Base Sara había sido una de ellas.

Pero un piloto rebelde e indisciplinado había llegado en el último minuto, como un caballero en su blanco corcel, a rescatarla de una muerte inminente. Mucho más que eso, a rescatarla de una vida de dolor y soledad. Ella no lo sabía en ese momento, pero su vida entera cambiaría a partir de ese día. Y él, Rick Hunter, había sido el único testigo de su debilidad y de su vulnerabilidad en aquel momento.

Incluso después de rescatarla se había quedado con ella en la plataforma de vuelo del SDF1 en silencio, simplemente acompañándola sin decirle nada, pero dejándole saber con ese sencillo gesto que él estaba ahí y que ella podía contar con él… él jamás la abandonaría.

- A pesar de lo que él sabía jamás me dijo nada al respecto. – Lisa pensó, conmovida. – Jamás me cuestionó y jamás...

Recordó que esa noche, sola en su habitación, había estado repasando los eventos del día. Hasta entonces ella había pensado en las implicaciones que su conducta tendría dentro de su expediente militar.

- Un intento de suicidio. – Lisa pensó. – Eso hubiera significado probablemente una degradación militar. Por lo menos hubieran cuestionado mi salud mental y me hubieran retirado del servicio activo para enviarme a terapia. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si alguien más se hubiera enterado¿Si mi padre o el almirante Gloval se hubieran dado cuenta?

Lisa pasó saliva y sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo siquiera pensar en las posibilidades. Sus ojos se llenaron involuntariamente de lágrimas al recordar lo que había sucedido al día siguiente. Cuando le informaron que gracias a su rescate heroico ese piloto novato había sido promovido a teniente, había recibido el comando de su propio grupo aéreo y hasta había sido condecorado con la Medalla Titanium, ella llegó al límite de su paciencia. Se había quejado larga y amargamente con Claudia respecto a esa decisión del consejo. Su amiga se había limitado a sonreír y a decirle que según Roy aquel muchacho se merecía lo que le había sido otorgado. Y Claudia sin duda creía en la palabra de su piloto.

Pero había algo más en la actitud de Lisa en esa ocasión... porque él sabía la verdad de lo que en realidad había sucedido en la Base Sara y Lisa estaba segura de que en cualquier momento el capitán Gloval la llamaría a su oficina para hablar con ella. Pero aquello nunca sucedió.

Esa noche ella tuvo la oportunidad de leer el reporte que Rick Hunter había presentado... y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su intento de suicido había sido omitido en ese reporte. El piloto había escrito que ella había quedado atrapada dentro de la Base Sara, sin posibilidades de salir por sus propios medios y que por tanto había sido necesario llevar a cabo el rescate. Pero aquel parte de novedades no ahondaba en detalles. Lisa supo de inmediato que aquello le ahorraría muchos problemas con los mandos superiores, incluso con su padre y tuvo la certeza absoluta de que Rick Hunter había omitido aquella información deliberadamente.

Días después se había encontrado con él en uno de los ascensores del SDF1. El silencio entre ellos había sido casi doloroso. Después de varios segundos él le había preguntado cómo estaba y ella le había respondido con un monosílabo. Sin embargo había algo en la voz de Rick... ella sabía que no había hecho esa pregunta por compromiso o sólo por romper el hielo. En su tono de voz y en sus ojos Lisa captó algo que hacía tiempo no veía en nadie: verdadero interés en ella.

Ella había querido agradecerle el que hubiera omitido aquella información en su reporte, pero no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo porque las puertas del elevador se habían abierto. Rick se había despedido de ella y Lisa había notado lo nervioso que él parecía ponerse en su presencia. Ella misma sentía sus piernas débiles cuando había salido del ascensor.

- Llegue a pensar que algún día él podría usar esa información en mi contra o incluso como un chantaje para lograr algún favor especial o para sacar ventaja sobre mí durante alguna de nuestras frecuentes discusiones... pero jamás lo hizo. Nunca mencionó el asunto... ¡Que poco lo conocía! Fue entonces cuando comencé a darme cuenta de que Rick Hunter era especial... él no era como los demás, había algo en él que era único.

Lisa suspiró y giró su sillón para quedar de frente al ventanal. Su mirada se clavó en el cielo azul y sonrió cuando un grupo de cazas VF1 surcaron el cielo.

- Estaba asustada porque sabía que él tenía información que podría usar en mi contra en cualquier momento… pero él jamás lo hizo. Y la única manera que tenía yo de mostrar ese terror que me daba sentirme vulnerable frente a él era a través de mi agresividad. Pensaba que si lograba mantenerlo a raya tal vez… - Lisa sacudió la cabeza. – Pero Rick no es así. Él sabe mostrar verdadera compasión, no lástima... sabe dar apoyo sin ser condescendiente. Sabe escuchar sin juzgar... sabe ayudar sin luego cobrar favores.

Las reflexiones de Lisa fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del interfón que fue tan inesperado que la hizo brincar en su asiento.

- ¿Sí Kelly?

- Almirante, el señor... Vance Hasselwood está aquí y quiere verla.

Lisa parpadeó un par de veces, como tratando de procesar aquella información. Se rascó pensativamente la cabeza y se inclinó sobre el interfón:

- ¿Vance Hasselwood? – Preguntó como queriendo confirmar aquel nombre.

- Sí almirante. Dice que es el representante de Minmei.

Lisa arrugó el entrecejo tratando de comprender el motivo de aquella visita tan inesperada. Sin embargo era obvio que era un asunto oficial. El representante de Minmei no la visitaría en su oficina a menos de que se tratara de negocios.

- Está bien Kelly, hazlo pasar por favor.

Casi de inmediato la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Vance Hasselwood entró. Se acercó al escritorio de Lisa y la saludó cortésmente, extendiéndole la mano.

- Buenas tardes, almirante. Me parece que no había tenido el honor de conocerla en persona, aunque usted se ha vuelto una cara muy conocida y una persona muy famosa. Sinceramente es más hermosa en persona de lo que se ve en las revistas y eso es mucho decir… oh, pero ya estoy hablando como un representante artístico. Discúlpeme por mi falta de tacto.

- No hay problema. – Lisa sonrió y se sonrojó un poco, obviamente halagada por aquel comentario. – Mucho gusto señor Hasselwood. Tome asiento por favor.

- ¡Por favor, llámeme Vance! No quiero quitarle su tiempo, almirante. Sé que es una mujer ocupada. Como usted sabrá son el representante de Minmei.

- Lo sé. – Lisa sonrió sinceramente y sin el menor atisbo de resentimiento. - ¿Cómo está ella?

- En estos momentos está aquí en Ciudad Macross. Tenemos que filmar algunos programas para MBS. El nuevo CD de Minmei será lanzado el próximo mes y su lanzamiento será apoyado por una gira. En estos momentos estamos aquí en campaña de promoción. Minmei ha tenido mucho trabajo. En realidad le he pedido que se entregue por completo ya que después del desastre que su primo Lynn Kyle dejó en su carrera… - Vance se encogió de hombros. – Ella se ha recuperado bastante pero no ha sido fácil. Ha trabajado muy duro y la admiro por ello… aunque debo admitir que la noticia de su boda con el Mayor Hunter le pegó algo fuerte.

Lisa parpadeó, sin saber qué contestar a aquello.

- Cuando supo que se casarían el mismo día de su cumpleaños… - Él hizo un gesto y movió la mano como para quitarle importancia al asunto. – Le dije que de todas maneras ella estará de gira en esos días. Las declaraciones que el Mayor Hunter hizo a los reporteros hicieron mella en Minmei. No que el Mayor haya dicho nada malo, por supuesto… es sólo que Minmei ha estado algo sensible… usted lo comprende¿no es así?

Lisa movió la cabeza en un gesto que en realidad no tenía ningún significado. Aún no acababa de comprender qué hacía el representante de Minmei en su oficina o por qué le estaba diciendo esas cosas. Vance pareció comprenderlo, porque se enderezó en su asiento y sacó un sobre de su portafolio.

- No quiero abrumarla con esas cosas, almirante. Sólo vine a entregarle esto de parte de Minmei.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Boletos VIP para usted y el mayor Hunter, para el concierto de gala que Minmei dará en Ciudad Macross en unas semanas. Sitios preferenciales y una invitación para la cena que ofreceremos después del concierto. Minmei espera que puedan asistir.

Lisa observaba el sobre en sus manos sin atinar que podía decir a aquello.

- Gracias. – Fueron las únicas palabras que sus labios pudieron formular.

- Sé que son gente ocupada pero para Minmei significaría mucho el que pudieran estar ahí ese día. Espero que puedan hacerlo… ella misma hubiera querido venir a entregarle estos boletos pero tuvo un asunto personal que atender y me pidió que yo lo hiciera.

- ¿Asunto personal? – De pronto, por alguna razón las alarmas se encendieron en la cabeza de Lisa.

- Sí, no venimos a Ciudad Macross muy frecuentemente así que ella quería hacer algunas cosas personales antes de que nos encerremos toda la tarde en el estudio de la MBS. – Vance vio su reloj. – Y hablando de eso, más vale que me de prisa. Debo supervisar la producción antes de que ella llegue.

Vance se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a la almirante.

- Esperamos verlos en el concierto, almirante. ¡Que tenga buen día! Con su permiso…

Lisa lo miró salir de la oficina y se quedó mirando a la puerta cerrada por un buen tiempo después de que él había salido.

- ¿La noticia de la fecha de la boda fue un golpe duro para ella… y ahora está en Macross atendiendo asuntos personales?

Lisa tomó el auricular del teléfono y automáticamente marcó el número de su casa. Dejó sonar el teléfono hasta que entró la contestadota automática. Colgó sin dejar mensaje y se frotó la sien; de pronto sentía una fuerte jaqueca y el estómago le dolía como si se lo estuvieran quemando con ácido por dentro. Rick no estaba en su casa. Sacó el celular del bolsillo de su uniforme y estaba a punto de llamar al celular del piloto, pero se obligó a detenerse.

- ¡No seas tonta, Lisa! No puedes seguir con tus dudas, tus temores y tu paranoia. – Se regañó a sí misma. – Aunque Minmei buscara a Rick, él no iría corriendo a ella… no ahora. Y no puedes dudar de él. ¡Tienes que confiar!

La almirante cerró su celular y lo puso encima de su escritorio. Lo observó por unos minutos en silencio, rogando al cielo que Rick la llamara… pero esa llamada jamás llegó. Sus ojos se clavaron en el sobre que Vance Hasselwood le había entregado con los boletos para el concierto de Minmei. Ella recordaba que la Señorita Macross había mencionado algo sobre ese concierto la última vez que la habían visto… no tenía nada de extraño que ahora les enviara los boletos que les había prometido pero… ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa?

Tomó el celular una vez más pero el sonido del interfón la volvió a tomar por sorpresa. Cerró su teléfono y se inclinó para contestar la llamada.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kelly?

- El coronel Maistroff está aquí y quiere hablar con usted, almirante.

- Que pase. – Lisa suspiró aliviada. – Y Kelly… ¿podrías traerme un sándwich de pollo con ensalada y un té helado?

- ¡Claro almirante! En un minuto se los llevo.

- ¡Gracias Kelly!

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Maistroff entró en ella hecho un basilisco. Pero por primera vez en su vida ella agradeció la presencia del coronel en su oficina y el hecho de que, con sus interminables quejas y lamentos hizo que Lisa apartara su mente, aunque fuera momentáneamente, de esos pensamientos y suposiciones que tanto daño le hacían.

-

* * *

-

Cuando Lisa llegó a su casa en la tarde, encontró a Rick en la cocina con su delantal de perrito, terminando de preparar la cena. La casa se veía impecable y olía a limpio… y la cena dejaba escapar un aroma exquisito que hizo que se le abriera el apetito a Lisa de inmediato. El piloto se percató de la presencia de su prometida que lo observaba con interés desde la puerta de la cocina y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro de inmediato.

- ¡Hola preciosa! – Se acercó a ella casi de un salto y la besó en la mejilla. - ¿Cómo estás¿Qué tal tu día?

Rick había tomado la bolsa de mensajero que Lisa traía al hombro y le había quitado su gorra de almirante, para ir a dejarlas sobre la mesa del comedor. Ella lo seguía con la mirada.

- Muy bien, algo cansado. Pero Rick, veo que te esforzaste mucho en limpiar la casa… ¡No debiste hacerlo! Se supone que hoy debías descansar.

- No estaba cansado. – Él se acercó a ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. – La cena está casi lista. ¿Por qué no vas a darte una ducha para que descanses y te relajes?

- Sí, creo que te tomaré la palabra. – Lisa asintió, mirándolo a los ojos. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, amor?

- No hubo novedades. – Rick se encogió de hombros. – Los trapeadores y las escobas no son demasiado comunicativos, así que no puedo contarte ningún chisme interesante sobre ellos.

Los labios de Lisa se curvaron levemente en una sonrisa que ella trató de evitar pero no pudo del todo. Rick la observaba con adoración, aunque no totalmente ajeno al hecho de que ella no parecía estar particularmente contenta esa noche.

- ¿No saliste en todo el día entonces?

- No… - Rick desvió la mirada y eso alarmó aún más a la almirante. – Hoy fui muy hogareño.

- Te llamé al medio día para preguntarte si necesitabas algo para la cena pero no contestaste. Pensé que… - Lisa no terminó la frase.

- ¡Oh! – Rick sonó algo alarmado ahora. – Sí, bueno… es que salí a comprar las cosas para la cena y un poco de jabón para los trastes y aromatizante de ambiente… pero sólo fui al supermercado, en realidad no tardé mucho. ¿Por qué no llamaste al celular?

- No era nada importante. – Lisa respondió. – Bueno, creo que voy a ir a tomar esa ducha tibia que buena falta me hace.

Rick la observó mientras ella se alejaba rumbo a su habitación y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones por su boca en un gesto de de alivio cuando ella estuvo fuera de su vista.

- ¡No metas la pata, Hunter! – Pensó mientras regresaba a la cocina.

Lisa se sentó en la cama mientras se quitaba su uniforme. Había algo extraño en la actitud de Rick; sentía que no estaba siendo completamente honesto con ella y eso la alarmaba. Por más que lo intentaba no podía sacarse de la mente la idea de que el piloto había ido a ver a Minmei esa tarde. Ella sabía que no había nada por qué temer, Rick la amaba a ella y ella no dudaba de su amor. Sabía que probablemente había ido a verla para aclarar lo de la fecha de la boda… la súbita aparición de Minmei en Ciudad Macross y la actitud tan extraña de Rick no podían ser una simple coincidencia.

- No me molesta que la haya ido a ver porque sé que puedo confiar en Rick y en lo que siente por mí… lo que me molesta es que no tenga la confianza suficiente como para decírmelo. Él sabe que yo lo comprendería… ¿Por qué entonces toma esta actitud?

Lisa suspiró frustradamente y entró al baño, deseando que el agua caliente lavara sus dudas y se las llevara por el drenaje. Una voz en su interior le gritaba que debía confiar en Rick… que no podía dudar de él. Pero muy dentro de ella había una pequeña y molesta vocecita que no dejaba de repetirle que algo no estaba bien… y aquello le molestaba mucho.

Después de su baño Rick recibió a Lisa en la cocina. Había preparado algo de sopa de pollo con arroz, una parrillada de verduras que, ella tenía que admitir, le había quedado particularmente deliciosa, sándwiches de queso a la parrilla que eran otra de sus especialidades, limonada mineral y de postre había hecho flan. Lisa tenía que darle crédito a Rick. Una cena de ese tipo y la limpieza de la casa no se hacían solas… era obvio que el piloto había pasado el día en casa pero… Lisa decidió salir de dudas y lanzar un golpe de frente y directo.

- Hoy al medio día fue a verme a la oficina Vance Hasselwood.

Rick la miró a través de la mesa, masticando entusiastamente su bocado de parrillada de verduras. Levantó una ceja como si no reconociera aquel nombre en particular. Lisa decidió proporciónale información extra.

- El representante de Minmei.

- ¡Oh! – Rick pasó el bocado, pero aquello no pareció impresionarlo particularmente. - ¡No me digas que quiere negociar una nueva campaña publicitaria de Minmei para la RDF! Porque fue él quien hizo el trato la primera vez.

- No… - Lisa estaba un poco confundida con la actitud tan relajada de Rick ante aquella noticia. – En realidad venía a otros asuntos.

- ¡Déjame adivinar! Minmei está haciendo berrinche porque vio la televisión y ya se enteró de la fecha de la boda.

Lisa levantó las cejas casi sin poder creer las palabras de Rick. Era la primera vez en su vida que lo escuchaba referirse a Minmei en esos términos y con ese tono de voz casi de fastidio. Algo en su interior le dijo que en realidad Rick no tenía ya nada que ver con la estrellita… pero por otro lado…

- No, fue a llevarme los boletos para el concierto de Minmei… ¿Recuerdas que lo mencionó? Va a ser en agosto… y tenemos boletos VIP y una invitación para la cena de gala posterior al concierto.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick le dio una mordida a su sándwich de queso. - ¿Y tú quieres ir?

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo regañó sin poder evitar la risa que escapó de sus labios. - ¡No seas sucio, no hables con la boca llena!

El piloto se rió y se pasó su bocado.

- ¡Perdón, Señorita Urbanidad y Buenos Modales!

- ¡Eres una rata! – Lisa se hizo la ofendida.

- ¡Ven acá!

Rick tomó la mano de Lisa encima de la mesa y la jaló hacia él. Ella no pudo resistirse y antes de que ella misma supiera cómo, ya estaba sentada en las piernas del piloto.

- ¡A ver! – Rick la miró a los ojos. – Siento que estás un poco extraña, amor… ¿Es eso lo que te molesta¿La visita de ese Vance Hassel… eso?

Lisa negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada. Rick la besó en la mejilla y luego con el dedo índice en su barbilla la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Ella se notaba un tanto triste… nerviosa.

- ¿Te dijo algo que te haya molestado? – Él preguntó aprensivamente.

Lisa negó con la cabeza una vez más y Rick suspiró con frustración. Iba a decir algo, pero ella ya estaba hablando.

- No fue nada en particular… son tonterías mías, Rick. Lo siento, realmente lo siento… a veces soy demasiado paranoica, eso es todo.

- Amor, no tienes nada de qué temer y tú lo sabes. – Él la miró directamente a los ojos. – Minmei ya es cosa del pasado… el aquí y el ahora somos tú y yo.

Lisa observó el rostro de Rick por unos momentos, tratando de estudiar sus gestos faciales, casi como si quisiera descubrir en ellos las respuestas a las preguntas que no se atrevía a formular. Rick la besó suavemente en los labios.

- Si es el concierto lo que te molesta, yo no pienso asistir si tú no lo haces conmigo. No es algo que me interese en realidad.

- No es el concierto, no es la visita de Hasselwood… - Lisa suspiró frustradamente. – En realidad no es nada… supongo que—tal vez sólo estoy cansada.

- En ese caso más vale que vayamos temprano a la cama. – Rick le guiñó el ojo. - ¡Terminemos de cenar para que puedas descansar, amor!

Lisa regresó a su lugar y el resto de la cena Rick se esforzó por hacerla reír, contándole mil y un anécdotas de su vida, de Roy, de Max… le contó chistes tontos e incluso le hizo caras raras. ¡Cualquier cosa por ver una sonrisa en sus labios! Ella estaba de bastante mejor humor cuando la cena terminó.

Después de eso él la llevó a la sala, encendió fuego en la chimenea y pasaron una hora acurrucados en el sofá, tomando el café que habían preparado. No hablaron mucho, sólo disfrutaron de su mutua compañía mientras él la acurrucaba contra su cuerpo, la acariciaba con cariño y ella se adormilaba en sus brazos.

Más tarde fue ella quien comenzó a ponerse romántica con su piloto. Mientras estaban en el sofá lo había comenzado a acariciar de una manera bastante intima y sensual. Aquello había tomado completamente por sorpresa a Rick, aunque había sido una sorpresa bastante placentera, de eso no había duda. A las caricias habían seguido besos profundos y cargados de un ardor y una pasión que hicieron que el piloto sintiera que sería irremediablemente consumido por ese fuego que brillaba en los ojos de Lisa esa noche. Ella había terminado por tomar el control por completo y él se había sometido a sus deseos sin oponer resistencia.

Después de que se habían dado su tiempo para besarse, acariciarse y explorarse mutuamente, habían terminado haciendo el amor frente al fuego de la chimenea de una manera tiernamente apasionada. Lisa lo poseía por completo pero a la vez se entregaba a él de una manera tan íntima y total que era casi como si deseara probarle, con hechos, lo que a veces las palabras ya no alcanzaban a expresar: lo mucho que lo amaba y todo lo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer por él.

Más tarde ambos reposaban uno en brazos del otro, totalmente rendidos por la dulce fatiga del amor consumado. Rick descansaba en el pecho de Lisa y ella lo abrazaba posesivamente contra su corazón.

- ¡Te amo, Rick! – Ella susurraba sin dejar de besarle la frente sudorosa.

- Y yo a ti, mi cielo. – Él respondió con voz apenas audible. – Jamás… jamás dudes de mi amor por ti.

Sus ojos entrecerrados se encontraron momentáneamente y ambos sonrieron adormilados. Rick levantó el peso de su cuerpo de encima del de ella y buscó sus labios ávidamente, besándola con un beso lleno de deseo, de pasión, de necesidad… casi devorándola, como si deseara fundirse completamente con ella, entregarle su alma y su destino, poner su corazón en las manos de ella con aquel beso.

Cuando se separaron, Lisa lo contempló en silencio por unos minutos, acariciando su cabello y permitiéndose perderse en esos ojos azules que tanto la fascinaban y la subyugaban irremediablemente, sometiéndola por completo a su voluntad.

- ¿Alguna razón en específico para este ataque de amor, almirante? – Rick preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante y adormilada.

- ¿Se está quejando, mayor?

- Jamás lo haría… sólo quiero saber qué fue lo que hice que mereciera esta recompensa… para hacerlo más seguido.

Lisa se rió y lo besó en los labios levemente antes de mirarlo a los ojos con seriedad.

- Tenía que agradecerte por todo lo que alguna vez hiciste por mí y jamás tuve el tiempo de agradecer… aquel rescate de la Base Sara… o cuando me salvaste de una muerte segura en la nave de Bretai… o más tarde cuándo me rescataste de la Base Alaska. ¡Gracias Rick! Gracias porque jamás me abandonaste… en los peores momentos siempre estuviste a mi lado.

- No hay nada que agradecer, preciosa. – Rick la miraba insistentemente a los ojos. – Pero tienes razón, siempre estuvimos juntos en los malos tiempos… por eso ahora es justo que compartamos también los buenos tiempos. ¿Cierto?

- ¡Oh Rick, te amo! – Lisa habló en un suspiro y lo besó en la frente.

Rick sonrió y volvió a recostarse sobre ella, recargando su cabeza en su pecho y acurrucándose contra su cuerpo. La sonrisa que él tenía en sus labios en esos momentos era más elocuente que mil palabras. Lisa cerró sus ojos y se permitió descansar y olvidarse de todas sus dudas y temores… después de esa noche era imposible dudar del amor de Rick Hunter, ese amor que se había convertido en la esencia misma de su vida.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente Lisa caminaba distraídamente por los jardines de la Base Macross con rumbo hacia la zona que albergaba las instalaciones científicas. Iba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos… esa mañana se había levantado de muy buen humor y ella y Rick habían estado actuando románticos y juguetones durante el desayuno y bromeando el uno con el otro mientras conducían a la base.

Sin embargo una de las primeras cosas que había hecho en la mañana era revisar los reportes mensuales que las diferentes dependencias de la RDF le presentaban… y al leer uno de los reportes de Rick súbitamente recordó algo que ya había olvidado y a lo que no le había dado demasiada importancia.

Hacía unas semanas Rick se había desviado de su curso de vuelo durante un patrullaje y había aterrizado en Ciudad Monumento. Él le había explicado que se trataba de una inspección de rutina a los nuevos pilotos asignados a la Base Aérea de Ciudad Monumento, pero dentro de la bitácora del Mayor Hunter había un par de horas que no cuadraban con el resto del reporte. Quizás aquello había sido simplemente un error que el mayor había cometido al llenar su bitácora… pero Lisa se sentía bastante sensible en esos días y aquel detalle tan insignificante volvió a ponerla sobre alerta.

- Últimamente han habido detalles a los que no les había prestado atención… pero que ahora me parecen extraños. – Lisa pensaba. – En estos días he notado lo celoso que Rick se ha vuelto con su correo electrónico. Antes no le importaba dejar su laptop en cualquier rincón de la casa, con su bandeja de entrada visible… no que yo esté espiando su correspondencia pero… es extraño. Incluso lo he visto hablando por teléfono en un par de ocasiones y se ha puesto nervioso cuando le pregunto que con quien hablaba… quiero decir, no es que yo lo quiera tener bajo control y vigilancia total pero… él no era así. Es como si ahora… no sé, estuviera guardando un secreto.

Lisa suspiró frustradamente sabiendo que era injusto pensar eso de Rick cuando ella misma estaba guardando tan celosamente el secreto de su próxima promoción a General de la RDF. Aunque aquello era diferente… ¿O no?

- ¡Buenos días, almirante Hayes!

Lisa se detuvo en seco y miró hacia el lugar de donde esa voz había venido, solo para encontrar a Max sonriente al lado de una maquina dispensadora de Petite Cola. Ella le devolvió el saludo y la sonrisa y se acercó a su amigo.

- ¡Buen día, Max¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu escuadrón?

- Vine a traer la pañalera de Dana a la guardería. – Max señaló con la cabeza al edificio cercano. – Se nos olvidó en la minivan esta mañana. Pero hace calor y se me antojó un refresco. ¿Quieres uno?

- Estoy bien, Max… gracias.

- Te noto preocupada, Lisa… ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No, en realidad yo—

Lisa miró a Max y él se pasó su trago de refresco lenta y casi dolorosamente. La mirada que ella tenía en sus ojos en esos momentos hizo que el sintiera algo de temor. Max siempre había pensado que Lisa tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, pero en ese momento no pudo admirárselos, pues el fuego que brillaba en ellos hizo que él desviara su mirada.

- Max… ¿Puedo hablar contigo… confidencialmente?

- Uh… claro, tú sabes que sí, Lisa.

- Tú eres el mejor amigo de Rick… tú no… ¿No lo has notado extraño últimamente?

- ¿Extraño? – Max arrastró la palabra para ganar un poco de tiempo. – No, claro que no.

- Es que… me odio a mi misma por sentir esto que siento pero… no sé. Hace días que él se comporta de una manera bastante… inusual. Siento que está nervioso… como si me estuviera escondiendo algo.

- No, no lo creo. – Max sonrió tratando de animarla. – Lisa, tú sabes que Rick es bastante transparente… realmente él no sabe mentir.

- ¡Por eso mismo ha sido tan obvio! Es decir, no lo ha sido pero yo… - Lisa sacudió la cabeza. – Siento que estoy viendo enemigos donde no los hay… ¡Me siento tan tonta!

- Pero… ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso sobre Rick?

- No es algo en particular… son algunos detalles y circunstancias pero… ¡No lo sé!

Lisa clavó sus ojos terriblemente verdes en los de Max y él no pudo sostenerle la mirada. La voz de ella sonó suave pero cargada de autoridad cuando habló:

- Tú me lo dirías¿No es así, Max? Si algo estuviera pasando con Rick…

- Oh… yo— ¡Claro! – Max se aclaró la garganta. – Por supuesto que lo haría… tú lo sabes, Lisa.

El capitán Sterling miró a su almirante y suspiró conmovido. Ella se notaba sinceramente preocupada por Rick y el verla de esa manera hizo que el corazón de Max se enterneciera.

- Lisa, - Su voz sonó dulce y cálida. – Rick te ama, él jamás guardaría secretos que pudieran herirte o hacerte daño. Debes de creerme.

- Te creo, Max.

- No dudes de él… no lo merece. Estoy seguro que si algo está sucediendo él debe de tener una explicación perfectamente lógica y racional… si algo pasa sólo… dale una oportunidad¿de acuerdo? Confía en él.

- ¿Estás tratando de decirme algo, Max?

- ¡No, claro que no! – El piloto se apresuró a contestar. – Sólo estaba hablando hipotéticamente, eso es todo. Lisa, todo está bien. ¿De acuerdo?

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y Max trató de sonreír. Enseguida miró su reloj y arrojó su lata vacía de Petite Cola a la basura.

- ¡Me voy, almirante! Tengo un vuelo de patrullaje… ¿Algún recado que quiera que le dé al Mayor Hunter de su parte¡No me diga! Que lo ama, que lo extraña y que ya quiere que el día termine para que puedan estar juntos… ¡No se preocupe, almirante¡Yo se lo diré!

Max se había alejado corriendo de ahí mientras decía aquellas palabras y la saludaba militarmente. Lisa se rió y sacudió la cabeza. Pero cuando se vio sola, se recargó en la maquina expendedora de refrescos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho… aquella conversación con Max lejos de calmarla la había hecho sentir aún más confundida.

-

* * *

-

Después de aquella extraña conversación con Max las cosas parecieron retomar su curso normal… Lisa había hablado con Miriya pero su amiga le había dicho que no había notado a Rick más distraído ni más extraño que de costumbre. Aquel comentario de la siempre perspicaz guerrera Meltran la había tranquilizado un poco…

… hasta que un par de días más tarde. Lisa estaba en su oficina; era media tarde y el día se había ido lento y pausado. Tenía muchos pendientes pero todos eran trabajo de escritorio. En días anteriores había tenido juntas que atender, gente que recibir y algunas visitas a diferentes dependencias dentro de la recién remodelada Base Macross.

Esa mañana se había dado su tiempo para salir a correr con Rick al parque antes de ir a la base, lo cual había sido bastante divertido. Además de hacer ejercicio habían tenido la oportunidad de pasar unos momentos juntos antes del trabajo y después habían desayunado juntos también. Lisa recordaba todo eso con una sonrisa en los labios. Rick había salido de patrullaje desde temprano y no habían podido reunirse a la hora de la comida, pero ella esperaba que el día pasara rápido para poder volver a casa con él y pasar una noche tranquila.

Casi como si lo hubiera invocado, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y el líder del Escuadrón Skull entró sonriente. Lisa lo miró desde su escritorio y se puso de pie para recibirlo, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Estaba pensando en ti! – Lisa le informó mientras lo abrazaba alrededor de la cintura.

- ¿En serio? – Rick la besó en la frente. - ¿Soy tan importante que mi almirante pasa sus horas de trabajo pensando en mi?

- Ojalá fueran sólo las horas de trabajo. – Lisa se rió, restregando cariñosamente su mejilla contra el pecho del mayor Hunter. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo, amor¿Todo bien?

- Todo tranquilo. – Rick aspiró el aroma del cabello color miel de Lisa y sonrió. – Ya estoy libre por hoy... ¿Cómo andas tú de trabajo, preciosa?

- Todavía tengo algunos pendientes.

- Hmmm... – Rick recargó su frente en la de ella y comenzó a acariciarle traviesamente el rostro con su nariz. - ¿Y no hay posibilidades de que te puedas escapar para que podamos ir a casa ahora mismo? Tengo ganas de estar con mi prometida¿sabes?

- ¡Y yo contigo, mi vida! – Lisa sintió, como siempre lo hacía cuando él la miraba de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, mariposas en el estómago. – Pero me temo que hay unos documentos que deben de salir hoy mismo y tengo que terminarlos.

- ¿Y si le dices a Kelly que te ayude?

- Rick... – Lisa se rió suavemente. – Ella tiene su trabajo... además yo debo de—

El piloto la silenció con un beso suave y profundo en los labios.

- Sí, ya sé... el deber y todas esas cosas. ¿Puedo quedarme por aquí contigo entonces? Te prometo que no te voy a molestar ni a dar lata. Traje con qué entretenerme.

Rick le mostró un comic y Lisa se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

- No hay problema... tengo que terminar de leer unos reportes.

- En ese caso vamos a sentarnos al sofá.

Rick la tomó de la mano y ella apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar los documentos de encima de su escritorio. Se sentó en el sofá y Rick se apresuró a acostarse en él, con su cabeza descansando en el regazo de Lisa. Ambos se sonrieron y casi como por reflejo ella comenzó a acariciar el cabello rebelde de su piloto mientras seguía leyendo sus reportes. Rick la observó embelesado por unos minutos, fascinado por la expresión seria y profesional que su rostro tenía en esos momentos... y la manera en cómo sus ojos se encendían y sus facciones se suavizaban cuando bajaba su mirada para encontrarse con la de él. Finalmente Rick decidió ponerse a leer su comic, aunque terminó por adormilarse con las caricias que ella le estaba prodigando.

Súbitamente el teléfono celular de él comenzó a sonar. Él suspiró frustrado y miró a Lisa, quien le dedicó una media sonrisa, sin dejar de leer los reportes.

- ¿No vas a contestar?

- Es que ya estoy fuera de servicio... – Rick sacó el celular del bolsillo del uniforme. – No quiero que me llamen de vuelta a la base para...

El piloto guardó silencio de pronto y se sentó de golpe en el sofá. Lisa lo miró extrañada mientras él se apresuraba a abrir el celular y tomar la llamada.

- Mayor Hunter... – él se alejó rumbo al ventanal. – Sí, claro... ¿En este preciso momento? No, no... claro que sí, entonces estoy ahí en diez minutos¿de acuerdo? No hay problema... ¡Gracias!

Lisa no había quitado su vista de encima de Rick mientras él hablaba por teléfono. Había notado la manera en cómo él la miraba de soslayo y el leve rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas... cuando se dio media vuelta para mirarla, Lisa también notó que su frente estaba súbitamente sudorosa.

- Era... – Rick se aclaró la garganta. – Del hangar... tengo que ir a ver algo del escuadrón... tuvieron una situación con... algo.

- ¿Todo está bien, Rick? – Lisa preguntó sintiéndose alarmada, pero tratando de conservar la calma.

- ¡Claro que sí, todo perfecto! – Rick se obligó a sonreír. - ¿A qué horas piensas salir del trabajo?

Lisa se encogió de hombros.

- En un par de horas tal vez.

- Bien... – Una sonrisa fugaz cruzó por el rostro de él. – Es decir... yo... no sé si vaya a tardarme demasiado en esto, es que— bueno, nos vemos en la casa ¿te parece, amor?

- No hay problema. – Lisa respondió sin mucho entusiasmo. – Rick ¿Estás seguro que todo está bien? Te noto algo nervioso... no sé, un tanto alterado.

- ¡No! – Rick se apresuró a responder. – Todo está bien, Lisa.

El piloto se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios y mirarla a los ojos.

- Te veo en la casa en un par de horas¿de acuerdo?

- Sí pero... ¿Por qué no pasas por aquí cuando termines con éste asunto que acaba de surgir? Quizás todavía me encuentres aquí... o si quieres puedo pasar por tu oficina, yo...

- No, todo está bien... es que no se sí... – Rick buscó una excusa, pero no encontró ninguna. – Mejor nos vemos en la casa¿de acuerdo?

- Bien. – Lisa se obligó a responder.

El piloto la besó otra vez y salió de la oficina a toda prisa, mientras le aconsejaba que no trabajara tanto y le repetía que la vería más tarde.

Cuando Lisa se quedó sola volvió a sentir esas sensaciones de dolor físico que tanto odiaba: sentía que el estómago le ardía y que algo en el pecho le quemaba por dentro... esas eran representaciones físicas de la incertidumbre y la inquietud que había sentido en los últimos días con Rick. Había momentos, como esa mañana por ejemplo, cuando las cosas eran perfectas entre ellos.

Pero últimamente esas salidas intempestivas eran frecuentes y esa sensación de que él le estaba ocultando algo... Lisa no podía quitársela de la mente y mucho menos del corazón. Lo conocía demasiado bien, Max lo había dicho: Rick era transparente. Algo estaba sucediendo y Lisa decidió que debía aclarar las cosas con él, por el bien de ambos... esa misma noche.

Siguió leyendo los documentos que tenía en la mano, pero no pudo concentrarse en ellos. Se puso de pie y volvió a su escritorio en donde, casi de manera automática, comenzó a firmar los documentos que tenía pendientes.

- Tengo que enfrentarlo y preguntarle qué está sucediendo con él... con nosotros. La falta de comunicación nos costó muchos malentendidos y muchas oportunidades perdidas en el pasado. Pensé que ya lo habíamos superado... pensé que ahora teníamos la confianza suficiente para hablar con sinceridad y no ocultar nada entre nosotros. Rick¿Qué te está pasando¿Te estás viendo con Minmei¿Por qué simplemente no eres sincero conmigo y me lo dices? Yo… trataría de comprenderlo aunque—

Lisa decidió que no podía concentrarse más. Quizás lo mejor era ir a casa y esperarlo... darse algún tiempo para pensar las cosas y para calmarse un poco antes de que hablara con él esa noche. Se obligó a terminar de leer el reporte que estaba revisando en esos momentos, pero fue lo más que pudo hacer. Finalmente se puso de pie y tomó su bolsa de mensajero de encima de una silla y su gorra de almirante que estaba colgada en su perchero. Mientras tomaba las llaves de la Freelander de encima de su escritorio, se preguntaba si debía ir a buscar a Rick al hangar.

- ¿Y si estoy exagerando? – Se detuvo y miró por el ventanal. – Yo confío en Rick... él jamás me ha dado motivos para pensar que... es sólo que ha estado actuando tan extraño últimamente. Es casi como si... ¡No lo sé! Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es simplemente hablar con él y confiarle mis temores... y escuchar sus explicaciones.

Lisa salió de su oficina y Kelly le sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato cuando la vio con todas sus cosas, lista para irse a casa.

- Almirante... ¿Se va tan temprano?

- Son más de las seis de la tarde, Kelly... tú también deberías ir a casa.

- No, es que... almirante, estaba a punto de pasarle estos oficios para que los revisara y los firmara... yo... déme un minuto y se los tendré listos.

Lisa hizo un gesto notando lo nerviosa que Kelly parecía haberse puesto de pronto. Aquello definitivamente no le estaba gustando... primero Max y ahora Kelly... no, definitivamente no eran ideas suyas. Algo estaba sucediendo y ella necesitaba saber qué era.

- No me siento muy bien, Kelly. Tengo que ir a casa. Mañana me encargo de esos oficios.

- Pero almirante yo—es que...

Kelly se había interpuesto entre Lisa y la puerta de la oficina casi de un salto.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kelly?

Lisa se notaba algo molesta y eso hizo que su asistente se pusiera nerviosa.

- Es que... quería... yo—iba a pedirle permiso de que... uh...

- ¿Sí?

- En realidad más bien quería decirle... de Enkei...

- Kelly... – Lisa suspiró, tratando de controlarse. – Ahora no es el mejor momento... mañana hablamos¿de acuerdo?

- Almirante... es que—necesito sacar esos documentos hoy mismo y...

- Kelly, ve a casa. – Lisa ordenó. – Nos vemos mañana.

La almirante salió de la oficina, dejando tras de si a una nerviosa asistente que, sin saber qué más podía hacer, simplemente se apresuró a tomar el teléfono en cuanto Lisa entró al elevador.

-

* * *

-

Mientras Lisa conducía rumbo a su casa, mil pensamientos diferentes y hasta contradictorios se agolpaban en su cabeza. Sentía lágrimas en sus ojos y no sabía por qué. Las cosas entre Rick y ella eran perfectas... ¿Acaso demasiado perfectas¿Sería acaso que había confundido sus sueños y sus fantasías con la realidad y había idealizado todo lo que tenían entre ella y el piloto¿No sería que tal vez ella se sentía tan gloriosamente feliz al lado de Rick que había decidido pasar por alto las señales de alarma?

- Pero... ¿Cuáles señales de alarma? – Lisa suspiró. – Desde que decidimos estar juntos las cosas entre nosotros han ido bien... él siempre ha sido cariñoso, detallista, romántico. No tengo ninguna queja de él. ¿Cuántas noches en vela he pasado tratando de convencerme de que lo que hay entre nosotros es real? Porque muchas veces parece ser un sueño... Rick, él es el hombre de mis sueños, mi ideal... el amor de mi vida.

La almirante sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos que en ese momento la atormentaban causándole un dolor que era tan profundo que se sentía en su cuerpo como si mil abejas clavaran sus aguijones en cada centímetro de su piel.

- ¡No puedes dudar de él, Lisa! Él jamás te ha dado motivos para que lo hagas... pero últimamente se ha comportado tan misterioso... ha estado nervioso, yo lo he sentido así. Hay algo que le preocupa... algo que no quiere decirme. ¡Rick, tenemos que hablar! Yo no quiero sentirme así, yo—

Los pensamientos de Lisa habían sido cortados de golpe cuando la Freelander había dado vuelta en la calle de la casa del almirantazgo y lo primero que ella había visto era un jeep militar estacionado frente a la casa... y un pequeño auto compacto, un convertible azul, bonito y elegante estacionado en la entrada.

Lisa abrió la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Aquello parecía confirmar todas sus dudas y todos sus temores... Rick se estaba viendo con alguien y ella tenía una idea muy clara de quien podría ser _ese_ alguien.

- ¡Y en nuestra propia casa, Rick¿Cómo pudiste¡Ahora entiendo por qué la insistencia de saber a qué hora pensaba regresar¿Por qué, Rick?

La almirante tuvo la súbita urgencia de dar media vuelta y alejarse a toda velocidad de ahí y conducir... conducir hasta que se le acabara el combustible... y las lágrimas.

Pero un impulso más fuerte que ella misma y que su propia voluntad hizo que se bajara de la Freelander y caminara resueltamente hacia la puerta de la casa. No iba a huir, no esta vez. Si había algo que enfrentar, lo haría de frente, con valentía y sin acobardarse. Miraría a Rick a los ojos y le pediría una explicación... sí, lo escucharía. Pero eso no significaba que lo perdonaría... había pocas cosas que ella no se sentía capaz de perdonarle y definitivamente la infidelidad era una de ellas.

La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y lo primero que Lisa vio fue a Rick en su bata de baño, de pie a media sala, observándola con ojos desorbitados y una expresión de terror absoluto en su rostro mientras escuchaba un mensaje en la contestadora telefónica.

_- Rick, soy Kelly..._ – el mensaje decía. – _¡Contesta por favor¡La almirante va camino a casa, intenté detenerla pero no pude...!_

Los ojos de Rick y los de Lisa se encontraron y ella de inmediato supo que Rick no había respondido a esa llamada porque _obviamente_ había estado ocupado. Los ojos profundamente verdes de la almirante se llenaron de lágrimas. Ninguno de los dos parecía capaz de romper ese silencio pesado y doloroso que se había hecho entre ellos. Después de unos segundos eternos Lisa se dio media vuelta, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas y con el firme propósito de salir corriendo de aquel lugar… pero se detuvo en seco al ver un enorme ramo de flores sobre la mesa del comedor.

- ¿De qué se trata esto, Rick? – La voz de Lisa fue apenas un susurro.

- Yo... – El piloto se notaba nervioso. – Es que... tú me dijiste que vendrías a casa hasta las ocho y yo pensé que...

- ¿Te estás viendo con ella en nuestra propia casa cuando yo no estoy? – Lisa lo miró sobre sus hombros con una mirada acusadora y llena de desilusión. – Rick, pensé que al menos serías más discreto y más respetuoso, que—

- ¿Viéndome con ella? – Rick murmuró, como si no comprendiera aquellas palabras.

- ¡Esa visita relámpago a Ciudad Monumento, las llamadas telefónicas misteriosas que te hacían salir corriendo, tu súbito temor a que yo pudiera ver tu correo electrónico, el hecho de que Minmei esté en la ciudad en estos días! Rick... yo no nací ayer.

- ¡Lisa! – Ahora Rick estaba alarmado. - ¡No es lo que piensas!

El piloto puso su mano en el hombro de ella, pero Lisa se soltó con brusquedad y se dio media vuelta para mirarlo de frente a los ojos con una mirada que lanzaba fuego.

- ¡En realidad no hay mucho que pensar cuando las cosas son tan obvias, Mayor Hunter! Sales corriendo de la base y te encuentro semidesnudo... ¡Hay flores en el comedor y un coche en la entrada de la casa, por Dios¿Tenías que ser tan cruel, Rick¿Tenías que traerla a nuestra propia casa?

Lisa intentó caminar hacia la habitación, pero Rick se lo impidió.

- ¡NO! – La detuvo firmemente. – Lisa, estás equivocada... las cosas no son así...

- ¡No empeores las cosas, Rick!

Lisa se dio media vuelta y el piloto se apresuró a tomarla por la cintura para impedir que se alejara. Ella intentó liberarse, pero el no se lo permitió, sosteniéndola de una manera muy poco delicada.

- ¡Lisa, escúchame por favor! Te debo una explicación... lamento mucho que esto haya parecido otra cosa pero...

- ¡Rick, no hay nada que explicar¡Hay un auto desconocido en la entrada de nuestra casa y—!

- ¡ES TUYO! – Rick gritó.

Lisa se congeló en donde estaba y lentamente se dio media vuelta para mirar a Rick de frente. Él la observaba con una mezcla de terror, desesperación y amor en sus ojos. Esa era la misma mirada que ella había visto en él aquel día en medio del ataque de Khyron... cuando él le había dicho que la amaba.

- ¿Qué—qué dijiste, Rick?

- Es tuyo, Lisa. – Rick suspiró pesadamente. – Soy un tonto... cuando quiero hacer algo especial para ti siempre termino por echar las cosas a perder. Lisa, sé que eres una mujer sumamente inteligente y es difícil engañarte... quería que las cosas fueran perfectas pero nunca pensé que tú podrías malinterpretarlas de esta manera.

- Rick... ¿Qué está pasando contigo¿De qué se trata todo esto?

- Ese auto es tuyo, princesa. – Rick la miraba insistentemente a los ojos. – Es mi regalo de bodas para ti... yo—esperaba que cuando llegaras en la noche ya tuviera la casa lista con velas, flores, una cena que ya pedí de tu restaurante Libanés favorito. Esperaba que te quedaras trabajando hasta que todo estuviera listo... le pedí a Kelly que te entretuviera hasta las ocho. ¡Pero eres difícil de sorprender, Lisa! Y yo... yo lo siento mucho.

Lisa sintió que una lágrima corría por su mejilla. No sabía que decir; se sentía avergonzada y enternecida con aquella actitud de Rick y sus detalles... ¿Cómo había podido dudar de él?

- No Rick... yo, yo lo siento. – Lisa se limpió el rostro y sorbió sus lágrimas. – Es que... fui una tonta, amor... ¡Jamás debí dudar de ti! Te he dicho tantas veces que confío en ti con mi vida, y a la primera oportunidad que tuve de demostrarlo yo... me aparezco aquí actuando de esta manera, asumiendo cosas que no son y...

- Está bien, amor. – Rick la tomó en brazos y la besó en la frente. – Quizás no fue la mejor manera de hacer las cosas. Pero te he dicho que te amo, Lisa... y que para mi no hay nadie más. Quizás no debí guardar este secreto pero quería sorprenderte, mi cielo... porque te lo mereces.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se aferró a él y comenzó a llorar contra su pecho. - ¡Perdóname, amor! Pero es que me sentía tan confundida, tan...

- Quería darte un regalo de bodas, Lisa. – Rick comenzó a explicarle con voz suave, mientras la abrazaba cálidamente contra su pecho. – Me di cuenta de que quizás el regalo más útil que podía darte era un auto porque a veces nuestros horarios no coinciden y bueno—pensé que te gustaría. Durante algún tiempo estuve obteniendo algo de información¿recuerdas? Me enseñaste algunos que te gustaban en algunas revistas... yo comenzaba a tener ideas sobre cuál auto sería el perfecto para ti... pero fue la última vez que visitamos Ciudad Monumento cuando me diste una pista sobre cual era tu auto ideal.

- ¿Y qué pista fue esa? – Lisa preguntó contra su pecho.

- Bueno, un pequeño convertible azul pasó por la calle, tú me detuviste, me comenzaste a jalar la manga de mi camisa, señalaste el carrito y gritaste: _"¡Yo quiero uno de esos!"_

Lisa no pudo evitar reír a pesar de sus lágrimas.

- ¿Esa es una pequeña pista?

Rick se rió suavemente y se encogió de hombros.

- Tú sabes que generalmente yo no capto las indirectas. En todo caso, fue hasta hace unas semanas que finalmente tuve... los ahorros suficientes. Fue por eso que aquel día me desvié a Ciudad Monumento, porque fui a visitar la agencia y a pedirles el auto perfecto para ti. Pero hubo algunos problemas con algunas piezas y comenzaron a mandarme correos electrónicos y a llamarme por teléfono para decirme esto o aquello sobre el auto. No quería que te enteraras. Pero como siempre, soy demasiado tonto para esas cosas.

- No Rick, no lo eres. ¡Eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y yo—yo soy la única tonta aquí!

- Lisa, ahora que lo pienso, sé que las cosas se veían mal... y supongo que el hecho de que Minmei esté en la ciudad no hizo la situación más sencilla. ¿No es así?

Lisa negó con la cabeza.

- Hace un par de días me llamaron para decirme que ya estaba el auto en Ciudad Macross pero tenía que ir a revisar unos detalles con el equipo de sonido y con las vestiduras interiores. Hasta hoy me lo entregaron pero yo no sabía... de haberlo hecho no hubiera ido a tu oficina. Me hubiera venido directamente a la casa a prepararlo todo... pero Lisa...

- Rick... – Ella se acurrucó más estrechamente contra él. - ¡Me siento tan mal contigo! Te hice pasar por tantos problemas y en mi cabeza inventé tantas historias... debí de haberte dado algo de crédito, amor... te prometo que jamás volverá a suceder algo así. Pase lo que pase siempre confiaré en ti, mi vida. ¡Siempre!

Rick tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La abrazaba estrechamente y la besaba en el cabello y en la sien una y otra vez.

- Ya, amor... tranquila. Todo está bien. Yo también lamento mucho el haber sido tan poco cuidadoso... aunque por otro lado... Lisa, - Rick la miró a los ojos. - Quiero que me escuches y que te metas esto en esta cabecita tan hermosa que tienes sobre los hombros... tú eres la única mujer para mí. Te amo y no hay más. Tú eres la única; eres mi todo. Yo jamás te sería infiel. ¡Jamás!

Lisa asintió y se abrazó a él cuando sintió que las lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas. Estuvieron abrazados un buen rato en silencio. De pronto Lisa se había sentido liberada de la pesada carga que había traído sobre sus hombros por varios días. Se aferraba a Rick como si su vida dependiera de ello y él correspondía a su abrazo de la misma manera. Poco a poco las cosas fueron cayendo en su lugar y de pronto, casi como si fuera una revelación, Lisa pareció darse cuenta del alcance de aquello.

- Rick... – lo miró a los ojos. – Pero… ¿un auto¡Me compraste un auto!

El piloto asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo con orgullo y besó a su prometida en medio de los ojos. Ella se estremeció con aquel beso tan suave y lleno de ternura.

- Y aún no me has dicho si te gustó.

- Yo... yo no...

- Bueno, no es un auto lujoso ni nada pero es el que querías. Además pedí que te lo equiparan por completo, almirante Hayes.

Rick la había soltado para ir a la mesa del comedor, en donde había una pequeña caja de regalo que él le entregó.

- No era así como lo había planeado pero... – se encogió de hombros. – Pensaba meter el carrito a la cochera, recibirte con flores, velas, música romántica y entregarte el regalo durante el postre.

- ¿Ibas a dejar a medias el postre? – Lisa sonrió traviesa, tratando de romper la tensión del momento.

- ¡El _otro_ postre, Hayes! – Rick se rió. - ¡Eres terrible!

- Rick... – Ella sonrió enternecida. – Es que esto es... yo—lo eché todo a perder¿no es así?

- ¡Nah! – Rick la tomó de la mano. – Solo hubo cambios en la orden del día, eso es todo. Ven, vamos a que veas tu nuevo auto.

- Pero Rick... no tenías por qué hacer esto... es decir, tus ahorros y—

- Por primera vez en mi vida tengo dinero, Lisa. – Él la miró a los ojos. – Y lo único que quiero es usar cada centavo que tengo en hacerte feliz, mi vida. Además tú te lo mereces... quiero ponerte el mundo a tus pies, hermosa... y aún eso sería insuficiente porque tú mereces tanto, Lisa... ¡Tanto!

Antes de que él pudiera seguir hablando, Lisa ya le había echado los brazos al cuello y había atrapado sus labios en los de ella, besándolo de una manera apasionada y llena de urgencia, de amor, de agradecimiento y de absoluta adoración. Rick puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, besándolo con la misma desesperación y la misma pasión que ella le estaba mostrando.

- ¡Te amo Rick Hunter¡TE AMO! – Lisa murmuraba contra sus labios, sin dejar de besarlo.

Rick decidió no perder tiempo hablando... besarla era lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos. Quería besarla, acariciarla, amarla, poseerla... pero sobre todo quería que ella viera su regalo porque quería verla feliz... además sentía esa intima satisfacción al saber que él había sido capaz de darle algo a ella... algo que ella realmente quería.

- Ven, princesa... – Rick se separó de ella, la besó en la mejilla y la tomó de la mano para conducirla a la puerta.

- Rick... no sé si lo has notado, pero estás en bata de baño.

- Sí, lo sé pero no importa. Nadie viene a esta zona del pueblo¿No es así? Es casi nuestro territorio privado. Además admítelo Hayes¡Te encanta admirarme cuando ando en paños menores!

Lisa traviesamente tomó la cinta de la bata de baño de Rick y la jaló, deshaciendo el nudo. Él gruñó ofendido y tomó la cinta de las manos de ella, riéndose divertido.

- ¡No te emociones demasiado, Hayes! Tendrás todo esto y más... pero en privado y más tarde. – Rick le guiñó el ojo.

- No Rick... – ella se acercó a él lenta y seductoramente, colocando las manos de él en torno a su cintura. – Serás tú quien tendrá esto y mucho más...

Los ojos del piloto se agrandaron con sorpresa y placer, mientras ella lo besaba y le acariciaba el pecho. Definitivamente aquella iba a ser una noche bastante buena para ambos. Rick sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a enfocar sus prioridades.

- Ven acá, traviesa. – Rick abrió la puerta de la casa y le guiñó el ojo. - ¿Quieres que bauticemos tu auto?

Pero Lisa no respondió, sencillamente porque ya no lo había escuchado. Se había llevado las manos a la boca y sonreía radiantemente. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera que la hacían verse más hermosa que de costumbre. Rick la observaba enternecido y sintiéndose orgulloso.

- Es un Peugeot 206 CC convertible... el vendedor dijo que te iría muy bien un auto francés, amor. Y yo opino lo mismo.

- ¡Es precioso! – Lisa caminaba alrededor de él, acariciándolo con cuidado, casi como si temiera romperlo. - ¡Es exactamente el que quería y hasta del color que…¡Oh Rick, pero esto es...!

- Trae el equipamiento de lujo... así que no te podrás quejar. Cuando supieron que era para la almirante de la RDF incluso le metieron algunos extras. Sin querer entrar en detalles técnicos puedo decirte que tienes el mejor auto que puedas imaginarte, amor.

Rick se inclinó y le señaló algo a Lisa:

- Mira, incluso le pusieron el escudo de la RDF aquí. – Rick le mostró uno de los costados. – Y la leyenda de que es edición limitada. Me aseguraron que no harán otro con las características de este. Además, tan sólo por pertenecer a la legendaria Almirante Hayes ya se convirtió en todo un clásico de colección.

- ¡Jamás imaginé que...! Es decir, estos coches siempre... sé que no son lujosos ni llamativos pero siempre me parecieron bonitos.

- Nunca te imaginaria a ti en un auto ostentoso, Lisa. Simplemente no eres tú...

Mientras Lisa observaba su nuevo auto, Rick no podía dejar de compararla con Minmei, a quien le gustaba pasearse por la ciudad en autos lujosos, demasiado costosos y llamativos, con sus poses teatrales y su actitud jactanciosa y—

Rick sacudió la cabeza. Últimamente se había encontrado muchas veces comparando a Lisa con Minmei y no le gustaba hacerlo. Pero encontraba tantas cosas buenas en su prometida y ella lo sorprendía de tantas maneras diferentes que él, inconscientemente, la comparaba con Minmei: sus extravagancias, su egoísmo y su afán protagónico así como su constante necesidad de ser siempre el centro de la atención.

Lisa era diferente. Ella era comprensiva, tierna, compasiva, sensible, cálida, sabía escucharlo, lo valoraba, lo comprendía, lo apoyaba… además era divertida, llena de sorpresas y sabía sorprenderlo a cada segundo. Con Lisa él se sentía amado, protegido, apreciado... se sentía pleno y realizado.

Se odiaba a sí mismo al recordar que Lisa había pensado que él podía estarse viendo con Minmei... aún más, teniendo una aventura con ella. Suspiró con cierta frustración, sabiendo que él jamás había sido muy bueno tratando de hacer cosas buenas por Lisa. Le dolía pensar que ella hubiera dudado de él de esa manera... aunque por otro lado él todavía no podía olvidar cómo la había tratado durante tantos años. Era comprensible que ella aún tuviera miedo e inseguridades.

Pero en ese momento él se prometió, _se juró_ a sí mismo que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que Lisa confiara en él total y absolutamente. Él sólo viviría por ella hasta que la muerte le arrancara su último suspiro... y aún entonces él esperaba que la última palabra que sus labios pronunciaran fuera aquel nombre que se había convertido para él casi en una oración... el nombre de la mujer a la que tanto amaba.

- ¡Rick! - Lisa lo llamó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. - ¡Es fantástico¡Oh amor, no sé que decir, yo...!

- Tengo una idea. – Rick se acercó a ella para besarla. - ¿Qué te parece si vas a darte una ducha y te pones algo cómodo mientras yo espero la cena y termino de preparar el escenario de nuestra noche romántica? Y cuando estés lista podemos ir a dar un recorrido de prueba. Quiero que me enseñes lo que este carrito puede hacer, preciosa.

- ¡Excelente idea, Mayor Hunter! – Lisa lo besó en los labios. – Pero un paseo en este auto no es lo único que pienso compartir con usted esta noche.

- Hmmm... – Los ojos de Rick brillaban con amor y deseo. - ¿Es una amenaza, almirante?

- Una amenaza directa, Mayor.

La manera en cómo ella lo besó y cómo sus manos se deslizaron dentro de su bata de baño para acariciar la piel desnuda de su pecho antes de separarse de él sin previo aviso y desaparecer dentro de la casa, le hizo saber a Rick que aquella amenaza era bastante seria.

- ¡Wow! – Rick murmuró, con ojos entrecerrados.

Aquella noche sería una noche memorable para ambos. Después de que Rick tuvo la casa lista con velas, flores y una deliciosa cena esperando por ellos, ambos salieron a recorrer las calles de Ciudad Macross en el nuevo auto de Lisa, atrapando las miradas de las personas en su camino.

Después decidieron dejar atrás la civilización y recorrieron un tramo de la carretera que unía las ciudades de Macross y Monumento. Se detuvieron en el mirador en donde, teniendo como fondo las luces de Ciudad Macross, se dedicaron a besarse y a acariciarse mientras hablaban de lo que había sucedido durante el día y se hacían una promesa de confianza y fidelidad absolutas.

Habían regresado tarde a la casa y ambos estaban hambrientos. Habían cenado la deliciosa cena libanesa que Rick había pedido, para luego pasar unos momentos relajados y felices bailando suavemente al ritmo de la música de jazz que inundaba el ambiente. Mientras bailaban sus besos, sus caricias y sus frases llenas de amor y pasión habían terminado por rendirlos por completo.

Esa noche su amor se desbordó de una manera tal que ambos se preguntaban si aquello era real... si tanto amor, tanta pasión y tanto placer eran posibles. Aquello parecía un sueño... una noche robada directamente del paraíso.

Y fue noche tal que al día siguiente, quizás por primera vez en su vida, el Mayor Hunter y la Almirante Hayes llamaron a Kelly para avisar que no se reportarían en la base ese día. No había ningún motivo en particular... excepto, según las palabras de Rick, que estaban bastante _"cómodos, calientitos y divertidos" _en su cama.

Era la primera vez en todos sus años de servicio en la RDF que ambos decidían tomar uno de sus días económicos y por una vez en su vida, dejar que el mundo girara sin ellos por un día... olvidándose de todos y de todo y simplemente dedicarse a su amor. ---

-

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Les agradezco a todos, como siempre, el tiempo que se toman en seguir leyendo esta historia. Sus comentarios, e-mails, reviews y demás son apreciados y siempre me motivan a seguir adelante. ¡Gracias!

Y tambièn les agradezco la paciencia que han tenido con estas actualizaciones que se han vuelto un poco lentas. En estos momentos traigo algunos proyectos de trabajo que tienen que salir urgentemente y eso me ha retrasado mucho en la historia. Así que, aunque les prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por actualizar la próxima semana, es muy probable que en este mes que viene tenga que actualizar cada 15 días.

¡Les deseo mucha suerte en todo! Un abrazo y disfruten de la primavera. :)

-

* * *

**.: GTO-MX:.**

* * *


	28. Juntos a cada paso del camino

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o O o**

* * *

-

**.: JUNTOS A CADA PASO DEL CAMINO :.**

**-**

El día había amanecido lluvioso y Lisa había pasado un buen rato mirando al ventanal de su oficina mientras inconscientemente deseaba que el patrullaje de Rick terminara y él aterrizara sano y salvo en las pistas del Prometheus. Sabía que él era uno de los mejores pilotos con los que la RDF contaba y que no había nadie que supiera maniobrar un VF1 como él lo hacía. Sin embargo eso no dejaba de preocuparla.

Se sentó en su escritorio y trató de enfocarse en su trabajo. Un par de minutos más tarde el teléfono directo de la oficina sonó y ella se apresuró a contestar.

- Almirante Hayes, adelante…

- Buenas tardes, almirante. Habla el general Martín. ¿Cómo está?

- Muy bien general. ¿Cómo está usted?

- No tan bien como quisiera… ya soy un hombre viejo y este clima húmedo de agosto siempre es un problema para mis viejas heridas de guerra.

- No diga eso, general Martín. Usted es un hombre fuerte.- Lisa sonrió.

- Ya no estoy en mi mejor momento físico. – El general se rió. – Aún recuerdo mis días de juventud, cuando era tan fuerte y tan sano como lo es el Mayor Hunter… ahora las rodillas y la espalda son mis enemigas. Lo cuál, almirante Hayes, me lleva al motivo de mi llamada. No crea que le estoy quitando su tiempo sólo para hablar de mis achaques de viejo.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, general?

- La reunión con el consejo del GTU será la próxima semana, como usted sabe.

- Claro, Rick y yo estamos preparando el viaje a Ciudad Monumento.

- Me dará mucho gusto verlos por aquí. Ese día le vamos a dar a usted la notificación oficial del ascenso del mayor Hunter, la cuál hará usted efectiva en Ciudad Macross después de que el mayor haya aceptado la promoción… no le voy a mentir, almirante. Va a toparse con algunos problemas con Maistroff en cuanto esto se haga oficial.

- Lo sé, pero estoy preparada.

- Me alegra escucharlo. Pero bueno, el motivo de mi llamada es que necesito completar el expediente del Mayor Hunter y pensaba que usted podría auxiliarme. Quiero tener todo listo para ese día para que no haya más demoras en los procedimientos. A mi me interesa que ese puesto sea ocupado a la brevedad posible.

- Bien, no hay problema. ¿Qué es lo que necesita, general?

- Solamente hacen falta sus exámenes físicos. Los últimos que se le hicieron fue hace un par de meses cuando comenzó con los vuelos de pruebas. Necesito unos actualizados… y para evitar problemas con Maistroff quisiera que se complementaran con exámenes de aptitud… ya sabe, no sólo exámenes médicos sino físicos en general.

- Bueno, no creo que a Rick le moleste presentar esos exámenes. El ir a practicar tiro y pasar pistas de comando será casi como ir de campamento para él. Aunque supongo que no debe de saber el motivo real de estos exámenes¿Cierto?

- Preferiría que se mantuviera esa información clasificada, almirante.

- No hay problema, general. Los tendré listos para el fin de semana, se lo garantizo.

Después de una conversación de corte más personal sobre los preparativos para la boda y algunas anécdotas que Martín compartió con Lisa sobre el tiempo en que sirvió bajó las órdenes de su padre, la llamada terminó.

Casi simultáneamente la puerta de la oficina se abrió y el mayor Hunter entró, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio de Lisa, quien no se había levantado para recibirlo, pero lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y sus ojos centelleando con amor. Rick recargó sus brazos en ambos lados de la silla de Lisa y se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios.

- ¡Adivina quién llegó! – Rick susurró juguetonamente cuando se separó de ella.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo de hoy, amor?

- Bien. – Rick se sentó en el escritorio, sonriéndole con cariño. – Fue una buena práctica para los pilotos novatos volar en esta lluvia. Creo que todos se divirtieron bastante.

- ¿Y cómo está tu agenda para el resto del día?

- Tengo que dar una asesoría en la academia militar. Pero no creo que me lleve demasiado. Y después voy a los simuladores de VF4 a entrenar al Escuadrón Skull. Voy a terminar temprano. ¿Cómo andas tú de tiempo, amor? – Rick le masajeaba suavemente la mano. - ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

- Mucho trabajo de escritorio, pero en general tranquilo. – Lisa lo miraba con amor. – Rick, escucha… estaba revisando algunos expedientes, en particular los de tu escuadrón. Necesito que se anexen unas pruebas médicas y físicas a ellos… es simple protocolo por la actualización a los cazas VF4. El comando central nos está pidiendo esta información. El escuadrón tuvo sus pruebas físicas hace un mes pero tú te estabas preparando para el vuelo de pruebas, así que necesito que tomes esos exámenes esta semana.

- No hay problema. – Él le sonrió. – No me emociona particularmente someterme a los exámenes médicos, pero los físicos son divertidos. Aunque hace algo de tiempo que no practico tiro. – Rick miró pensativamente por la ventana. – No ando tan mal, creo… pero he perdido práctica. Ya no disparamos tanto como lo solíamos hacer antes… lo cuál en realidad es algo bueno.

- Así es… pero puedes programar tus exámenes de tiro para el viernes y tendrás un par de días para practicar.

- Hmmm… - Rick se arrodilló frente a ella. - ¿Y mi almirante me ayudaría en esas prácticas?

Lisa se rió cuando él le comenzó a hacer cosquillas con la nariz en el rostro. Era un hecho de la vida, ella no podía decirle que no a ese piloto adorable. Lo besó suavemente en la mejilla y él sonrió. Lisa tomó eso como invitación para besarlo en los párpados, en la punta de la nariz, en la comisura de los labios. Él gruñó en protesta y murmuro contra sus labios:

- No juegues así conmigo, Hayes… si me provocas tienes que cumplir.

- Entonces… ¿Cuándo quieres que vayamos a practicar tiro?

- ¿Estás libre hoy como a las 1900 horas?

- Para usted siempre estoy libre, Mayor Hunter.

- Estuve platicando con Max y Miriya hace rato. – Rick le informó, mientras seguía besándola en el cuello. – Están muy emocionados por su viaje de este fin de semana… hace tiempo que no salen sólo ellos dos. ¿Crees que realmente podamos encargarnos de Dana durante esos tres días sin problemas, amor?

- ¡Claro que sí! – Lisa sonrió. – Max y Mir se merecen un descanso, han estado trabajando muy duro… además míralo como una inversión a futuro, Rick.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Rick dejó de besarla y la miró a los ojos. Ella sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

- Bueno, en algunos años ellos nos devolverán el favor cuando nosotros queramos pasar un fin de semana romántico y ellos se hagan cargo de nuestro bebé.

- ¡Ah! – Rick sonrió. – En ese caso…

Rick volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello de Lisa y comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja, mordisqueándolo y tirando suavemente de él con sus labios. Aquello provocó que Lisa arqueara involuntariamente su cuerpo y se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, haciendo que el piloto sonriera satisfecho.

- ¿Alguna vez te había dicho que pienso que serás una hermosa mamá, Lisa?

- ¿Lo crees?

- Lo afirmo… eres una mujer muy cálida y cariñosa… nuestro bebé va a ser muy afortunado al tener una mamá tan maravillosa como tú.

- ¡Oh Rick! Pues su papá no va a estar nada mal tampoco…

- Ese bebé va a tener mucha suerte de tener a unos padres tan extraordinarios como nosotros¿no es así? – Rick le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Eres un arrogante incorregible! – Lisa no pudo evitar reírse de las ocurrencias del piloto.

Antes de que pudieran comentar nada más, un toquido suave en la puerta hizo que ambos se detuvieran. Lisa sonrió, le informó a Rick que era Kelly y después, mientras él volvía a sentarse sobre el escritorio al lado de Lisa, la almirante le indicó a su asistente que podía entrar.

- Almirante… es decir, Lisa…

- Vaya, entonces esto no es oficial. – Rick sonrió.

- En realidad quería hablar con ustedes… con los dos.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kelly?

- Bueno…

La teniente Hickson se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio de Lisa y comenzó a frotarse las manos nerviosamente, tratando de decidir por donde comenzar. Finalmente suspiró y decidió simplemente decir lo que tenía que decir.

- El próximo lunes la Stonewell Bellcom comenzará a enviar los primeros VF4 a Ciudad Macross… los primeros doce, correspondientes al Escuadrón Skull.

- Así es. – Lisa sonrió emocionada.

Rick también sonrió, pero su sonrisa pronto se convirtió en un suspiro. Últimamente había estado pensando mucho en que su tiempo con el VF1 Skull Uno estaba llegando a su fin… y sabía que le costaría mucho trabajo separarse de su viejo y fiel compañero de tantas batallas. Lisa notó que el piloto se había puesto un poco triste y tomó su mano. Ella sabía cómo se sentía Rick al respecto.

- Todavía tienen que ser revisados por la comisión científica de la RDF y después pasar a que se les aplique la paleta de colores reglamentarios del Escuadrón Skull. – Lisa explicó. – Aún faltan algunas semanas para que los VF4 comiencen a volar.

- Sí, bueno… - Kelly se aclaró la garganta. – David… es decir, David Stonewell va a venir el lunes a entregar esa primera remesa de VF4's. Yo... más bien él… bueno… él quiere que vaya a Nueva Montreal este fin de semana. Quiere que conozca las instalaciones de la Stonewell Bellcom y a su familia. Me dijo que puedo salir en un vuelo comercial desde aquí el viernes en la mañana y regresar el lunes en su vuelo privado con él…

Rick miró a Kelly y arrugó el entrecejo.

- ¿Y piensas ir? – Le preguntó un tanto defensivamente.

- No lo sé… es decir, sí quiero… es que me ha invitado ya en tantas ocasiones y lo he rechazado… ahora es diferente. Yo—sí me gustaría.

Lisa sonrió y apretó la mano de Rick para evitar que el piloto dijera algo más, pues le veía las intenciones. Él miró a su almirante y Lisa lo desarmó con su mirada y su sonrisa.

- David es un buen hombre, Rick. – Lisa habló. – Yo he conversado mucho con él y es cierto lo que Kelly dice. Hace tiempo que la ha estado invitando a que conozca las instalaciones de Stonewell Bellcom. Kelly, si decides ir tienes permiso de ausentarte del trabajo el viernes y el lunes.

- Gracias Lisa—es decir, almirante Hayes. – Kelly sonrió. – Entonces ¿podría firmarme el permiso para llevarlo a Recursos Humanos? Le prometo que el trabajo va a salir a tiempo, he estado adelantando todo lo que he podido y yo—

- ¡No te preocupes, Kelly! Todo estará bajo control. Has estado trabajando mucho y te mereces un descanso. Así que no te preocupes por nada. Pásame el oficio y te lo firmo ahora mismo.

- ¡Gracias almirante! – Kelly se puso de pie de un salto pero se detuvo en seco antes de abrir la puerta. – En realidad yo—hay un favor que quisiera pedirles pero… no sé si sería abusar demasiado de su amabilidad… yo—

- ¿Qué? – Respondió impacientemente Rick. - ¡Déjame adivinar! Quieres que cuidemos a tu bola de pelos mientras tú estás en Nueva Montreal.

Kelly bajó la mirada y se sonrojó levemente, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- Si no pueden hacerlo yo lo entiendo… puedo llevar a Enkei conmigo, no hay problema. En realidad es un perro muy obediente y—

- ¡No hay problema, Kelly! – Lisa sonrió. – Puedes dejarlo con nosotros. A mí me dará mucho gusto cuidar de él.

La teniente Hickson sonrió de oreja a oreja y salió de la oficina a toda prisa. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Rick suspiró frustradamente.

- Ahora tendré que compartirte el fin de semana no sólo con Dana sino también con la pelota ambulante.

- ¡No seas así, Rick! – Lisa le besó los nudillos. – Aunque pretendas estar fastidiado yo sé que vas a disfrutar de esta experiencia tanto como yo.

Rick gruñó y se puso de pie.

- Al menos tendré la oportunidad de sacar toda mi rabia contenida esta noche, en el campo de tiro. – Rick bromeó, mientras se estiraba. – Pero… Lisa¿estamos seguros sobre David Stonewell? No es que yo quiera parecer el macho alfa territorial y agresivo de esta familia pero… bueno, pienso que es mi deber cuidar a mi prima.

- No te preocupes, Rick… David ya me había dicho de esta invitación. Este fin de semana estarán celebrando una reunión familiar de los Stonewell, por eso quiere que Kelly vaya. Yo no sé, pero me parece que las cosas van bastante en serio entre ellos dos. Y tú sabes que David es un hombre bueno, serio y responsable. Pienso que no hay mejor partido para Kelly que él.

- Sí, tienes razón. ¿Reunión familiar, eh? Entonces definitivamente las cosas parecen serias. Quizás muy pronto tengamos otra boda en la familia… pero por ahora prefiero enfocarme a la mía.

Rick tomó a Lisa por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, besándola profundamente en los labios. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y correspondió a aquel beso que él le estaba dando. Después de unos minutos se separaron y sonrieron satisfechos.

- Tiempo estimado en T menos 70 días… y contando. – Rick susurró mientras acariciaba el contorno del rostro de Lisa con su dedo.

Ella se abrazó a él, recargando su mejilla en el pecho del piloto. Él cerró sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de Lisa, pero su sonrisa pronto se convirtió en una mueca de resignación cuando vio la hora en su reloj.

- Amor, tengo que ir a la academia.

- Entonces nos vemos a las siete en punto.

- Es una cita, almirante.

Rick la besó suavemente en los labios y enseguida se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina. Antes de salir miró a Lisa, quien le aventó un beso. Él sonrió e hizo el ademán de atrapar el beso en el aire y guardarlo en el bolsillo del pecho de su uniforme. Le guiñó el ojo y salió de la oficina. La almirante suspiró satisfecha y sonriente y se dejó caer en su silla. Tomó un portarretratos con la foto de ella y Rick que tenía sobre su escritorio y la observó con cariño por unos minutos.

- Tres días contigo, una bebita y un cachorro… tengo la impresión de que este será un fin de semana memorable, amor. – Lisa se rió.

Puso el portarretratos de vuelta en su lugar y se concentró en su trabajo. Pasar la noche con Rick en el campo de tiro practicando puntería era algo que le emocionaba por alguna razón y no pensaba perder la oportunidad de hacerlo. Así que decidió que para que el tiempo pasara rápido no había mejor estrategia que el trabajo y a él se dedicó durante horas con la eficiencia y el entusiasmo que siempre habían caracterizado a Lisa Hayes.

-

* * *

- 

A pesar de que Lisa hizo todo lo que pudo por terminar temprano su trabajo, mil imprevistos se lo impidieron. Cuando finalmente pudo salir de su oficina eran casi las ocho de la noche y llevaba casi una hora de retraso para su cita con Rick en el campo de tiro. La almirante entró a ese lugar a toda prisa y fue recibida por el teniente comandante que estaba a cargo de aquella sección, quien de inmediato se cuadró marcialmente frente a ella para recibirla con un formal saludo.

- ¡Almirante Hayes!

- Buenas noches, comandante. ¿Está por aquí el Mayor Hunter?

- Sí almirante… ha estado practicando por un buen rato. – El comandante la comenzó a guiar a un espacio cerrado con plexiglás blindado de seguridad. – El mayor Hunter me informó que el viernes necesita que se le aplique una prueba de aptitud, aunque a decir verdad, observando su desempeño pienso que la evaluación no será problema para él. ¡Es excelente!

- Supongo que todas esas horas de juegos de video con Max han valido la pena. – Lisa murmuró con una sonrisa, mientras observaba a Rick, en uniforme de faena, disparar a los blancos móviles que aparecían por todos lados sin previo aviso.

- ¿Almirante? – El comandante preguntó, sin haber escuchado del todo las palabras de Lisa.

- No es nada importante… así que ¿usted piensa que el mayor Hunter está listo para someterse a la prueba de aptitud?

- Absolutamente, almirante. La capacidad de juicio y decisión del mayor es realmente admirable. No ha fallado un solo tiro a los blancos móviles y ha diferenciado perfectamente bien los blancos hostiles de los blancos neutros que en la vida real representarían civiles inocentes.

Lisa sonrió al observar a Rick en el campo de tiro. El instructor seguía hablando:

- El mayor Hunter tiene puntería certera, agilidad, sangre fría y una rápida capacidad de reacción, almirante… el ejercicio que está llevando a cabo en estos momentos consiste en recrear situaciones imaginarias en las que se tienen que sortear diferentes obstáculos. Básicamente tiene que salir del escenario en el menor tiempo posible, acertando en el blanco la mayor cantidad de veces. En este caso estamos evaluando la precisión, la potencia y la velocidad de la respuesta del mayor Hunter… pero sus resultados preliminares son realmente meritorios.

El comandante le extendió una tabla con clip a la almirante. Ella leyó las observaciones que el instructor había escrito en la hoja de evaluación preliminar de Rick y sonrió orgullosa.

- Ahora el ejercicio se vuelve más complicado. – El comandante le explicó a Lisa. – La siguiente etapa es llamada Ejercicio BLIN, es decir, Búsqueda, Localización, Identificación y Neutralización. Se colocan 20 blancos neutros y cuatro hostiles. El ejercicio consiste en identificar y neutralizar a los hostiles respetado a los neutros. Es un ejercicio difícil pero quizás es el más apegado a una situación de la vida real.

- ¡Es bastante bueno! – Lisa observaba los movimientos de Rick con atención.

- El puntaje más alto se logra cuando se impacta el blanco hostil al primer disparo. En este ejercicio la velocidad y la capacidad de respuesta son determinantes. Cada blanco hostil es en realidad un agresor que se debe de neutralizar para poder sobrevivir. El ejercicio es calificado como excelente si se logran neutralizar los cuatro blancos hostiles en menos de 8 segundos. Más de 10 segundos se considera prueba fallida.

- ¿Cuáles son los tiempos del mayor Hunter?

- Siete segundos con cincuenta centésimas. Está casi sobre tiempo, pero aún así su puntaje es excelente. Con esta prueba se determina el coeficiente de supervivencia. Estas son habilidades que un piloto de combate como él debe de tener siempre al día. Siempre he pensado que un arma vale de muy poco si el soldado no tiene la capacidad mental que se requiere para saber cómo operarla eficientemente. Por lo mismo el objetivo fundamental del Tiro Táctico es lograr la supervivencia del soldado en un medio hostil y desconocido en donde se enfrentan situaciones límite, solamente auxiliado por su arma y su conocimiento, resolución y valor para resolver una situación adversa. Y déjeme decirle, Almirante Hayes, que el mayor Hunter ha obtenido los resultados más altos, superado únicamente por los obtenidos por los capitanes Sterling en su última evaluación de hace 2 semanas.

En ese justo momento Rick había bajado su arma, se había retirado la sordina que le protegía el pabellón auricular y sus anteojos de protección. Cuando vio a Lisa observándolo a través del plexiglás una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios y se apresuró a ir a donde la almirante lo esperaba.

- ¡Almirante Hayes! – La saludó formalmente en presencia del comandante instructor. - ¡Me alegra que haya podido venir!

- Le dije que lo haría, mayor Hunter. El comandante me estaba haciendo un reporte general de su práctica del día y estoy gratamente impresionada con los resultados.

- ¿Cuál fue mi puntaje, comandante?

- Señor, - el instructor estaba escribiendo algo en su hoja de registro. – Yo no veo necesidad de que usted tomé otra prueba el viernes como lo había solicitado inicialmente. Su puntuación es prácticamente perfecta tal y como es.

Lisa miró a Rick y le sonrió orgullosa. El piloto sacó el pecho y una sonrisa arrogante apareció en sus labios.

- Voy a escribir el reporte y le anexaré sus hojas de puntuación. Lo tendrá mañana mismo sobre su escritorio, Mayor Hunter.

- Se lo agradecería mucho, comandante.

- ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! – Lisa se acercó a abrazar a Rick alrededor de la cintura.

El comandante sonrió y, sabiendo perfectamente bien sobre la historia de esos dos, se retiró diplomáticamente dejándolos solos. Rick lo miró alejarse y tomó el rostro de Lisa en sus manos para besarla suavemente en los labios.

- Hmmm… - Lisa murmuró. – Me encanta cuando estás así, en uniforme de faena, sudoroso, oliendo a pólvora…

- ¿En serio? – Rick se rió contra sus labios. – Bueno, en momentos como éste no hay duda de que soy tu macho¿verdad?

Lisa se rió, sin dejar de besarlo. Rick se separó lentamente de ella, con un brillo muy especial iluminándole sus ojos profundamente azules, mientras le sonreía traviesamente.

- ¿No te gustaría ponerte tu uniforme de faena y practicar algo de tiro, Lisa? Es bueno para sacar la tensión¿sabes?

- Hace mucho que no disparo, amor. – Lisa le sonrió.

- Razón de más… ¡No sea floja, almirante¿Quiere que sus leales súbditos sepan que la reina del castillo no ha practicado su tiro al blanco en mucho tiempo?

Mientras hablaba, Rick ya había tomado a Lisa de la mano y la conducía a los vestidores. Ella se dejaba llevar, sin poder evitar el reír suavemente con aquella nueva ocurrencia del piloto. La vida con Rick Hunter jamás sería aburrida.

Minutos más tarde Lisa, vestida con uniforme de faena, sordinas y unos anteojos de protección amarillos, estaba en la galería de tiro, ajustándose sus guantes mientras Rick, a su lado e igualmente protegido, revisaba el arma reglamentaria que ella estaría disparando en esa sesión.

- Hace mucho que no practico. – Lisa le explicaba. – ¿Sabes? La primera vez que disparé un arma tenía apenas 14 o 15 años, fue en la academia. Al principio me costaba mucho trabajo, no era buena para esto. Fue durante unas vacaciones de verano que mi papá me ayudó a mejorar mucho mi puntería allá en la residencia Hayes. Cuando regresé a la academia, por primera vez en mi vida obtuve un puntaje perfecto.

- Cien de cien. – Rick sonrió.

- Así es… en galería de 15 metros. Después comencé a practicar en galerías de 20 a 90 metros. No puedo decir que era la excelente, pero creo que tampoco era terrible.

Rick dejó escapar un silbido largo y le entregó la pistola a Lisa, quien la recibió con determinación.

- Jamás dejarás de sorprenderme, Lisa Hayes… pero ya fue suficiente de palabras. Almirante, quiero que me demuestre lo que tiene. Quince metros, diez disparos… - Rick comenzó a alejar la diana. - ¡El escenario es todo tuyo y quiero ver un buen espectáculo!

Lisa se puso en posición, apuntó a la diana, alineando el punto de mira en el blanco y rectificando el alza de su arma. Una mirada determinada apareció en su rostro y sin más preámbulos y sin titubear ni un sólo segundo disparó sus diez tiros con una seguridad y un temple que hicieron que Rick levantara sus cejas y sonriera complacido.

- ¡Wow! – Murmuró mientras miraba la puntuación de Lisa en el tablero electrónico. - ¡Ochenta y dos de cien! Nada mal para alguien que no había disparado un arma en muchos años. ¡Dos tiros de diez puntos¡Eres peligrosa, Hayes!

Lisa sonrió complacida y le sopló al cañón de su arma, como lo había visto en las películas del viejo oeste. Después le hizo un guiño travieso a Rick, quien reía divertido con esas actitudes de ella que le fascinaban.

- ¡Y eso fue sólo el calentamiento, piloto¿Crees que puedas superarme?

- Bien… - Rick cargó su propia arma. - ¡Acepto el reto! Pero te advierto, el que pierda…

- ¿Sí?

- Tendrá que ser el esclavo del que gane esta noche… y complacerlo en todo. – Rick le guiñó el ojo.

- Me parece justo. – Lisa sonrió traviesa. – Que sean cinco rondas… ¡Y que gane el mejor!

Aquellas cinco rondas llegaron a ocho antes de que los dos se dieran cuenta de que eran igual de competitivos y que no había manera de que uno fuera a dejarse ganar. Los dos eran bastante buenos con el arma y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que alguno de ellos diera su brazo a torcer. Finalmente, después de muchas risas y el doble de discusiones, decidieron declararlo un empate, cuando el cansancio del día y el hambre comenzaron a hacer mella en ellos. Sin embargo los dos estaban bastante felices con el resultado y aquella sesión de tiro realmente los había relajado bastante, aunque los había dejado exhaustos.

Los dos fueron a cambiarse y más tarde salieron de la base de la mano y se subieron al convertible de Lisa, quien había sido la conductora designada aquel día. Se sentían contentos de poder compartir aquellas experiencias entre ellos. El trabajar juntos era para ellos una verdadera bendición. Siempre había existido entre ellos una fuerte camaradería y siempre habían sido cómplices el uno del otro, incluso en sus peores tiempos. Así que ahora, el trabajar juntos, hombro con hombro en un mismo camino y hacia un mismo fin los hacía sentir plenos y satisfechos.

Por la noche podían volver a casa y vivir su vida normal de una pareja enamorada… pero durante el día les encantaba estar en la base, dedicando todo su empeño a los ideales que ambos compartían y que los habían forjado como personas. Los mismos ideales que algún día habían sido la motivación de esos hombres a quienes ellos tanto habían querido y admirado: el almirante Donald Hayes y el almirante Henry Gloval.

-

* * *

- 

Al día siguiente el Mayor Rick Hunter se presentó para ser evaluado con exámenes físicos y exámenes médicos. Él no estaba particularmente contento con aquello, pero conocía los protocolos y las reglas y sabía que no había manera de que él se pudiera escapar de aquello, así que decidió que entre más pronto se los quitara de encima sería mejor, tanto para él cómo para Lisa.

Al final del día, después de sus exámenes y de su entrenamiento en simuladores con el escuadrón Skull, su patrullaje de rutina y un par de horas de trabajo de escritorio, el mayor Hunter estaba exhausto. Eran casi las 2000 horas cuando la almirante Hayes entró a la oficina de Rick y lo encontró sentado en su escritorio, con sus brazos descansando sobre el mismo y su rostro oculto en el hueco que sus brazos formaban. Ella se detuvo en la puerta y lo observó en silencio por unos minutos. El único movimiento que ella detectaba en su cuerpo era el producido por su respiración y Lisa supo que Rick se había quedado dormido.

- ¡Pobrecito, está agotado!

Lisa se acercó a él y le acarició cariñosamente el cabello ensortijado. Los hombros del piloto se sacudieron levemente y él levantó su cabeza, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y una expresión totalmente adormilada en su rostro.

- ¡Lisa! – Se enderezó cuando por fin pareció reconocerla. - ¿Dónde…¿Qué hora es¡Me quedé dormido!

- Tranquilo, amor. – Lisa le frotaba afectuosamente la espalda. – No es muy tarde… no sabía si aún estabas aquí, así que decidí pasar a revisar. Ya es hora de ir a casa.

- Fue un día muy pesado. – Rick se tallaba los ojos y se estiraba, tratando de quitarse el sueño de encima. - ¡Gracias a Dios mañana es viernes! – El piloto se quedó inmóvil de pronto y gruñó. – Aunque creo que no vamos a poder descansar mucho este fin de semana, con bebé y perro en casa.

Lisa se rió y se inclinó para besarlo suavemente en los labios. Él se dejó consentir y suspiró profundamente cuando Lisa se separó de él.

- Recibí los resultados de tus exámenes… ¡Felicidades, mayor Hunter! Se encuentra en un excelente estado físico y sus exámenes médicos y de aptitud son impecables.

- Bueno, tengo que darte crédito, Lisa. – Rick se puso de pie y la abrazó alrededor de la cintura. – Gracias a ti desde hace meses estoy practicando una rutina de ejercicios que… además de ser bastante agradables son buenos para la salud física y mental.

Lisa se rió y recargó su cabeza en el pecho del piloto para ocultar el hecho de que se había sonrojado con sus palabras. Él también se rió y la besó en el cabello antes de recargar su mejilla en el lugar que había besado y cerrar sus ojos para adormilarse otra vez.

- Será mejor que vayamos a casa, amor. – Lisa murmuró contra su pecho. – A como veo las cosas esta será la última noche en la que podremos tener un descanso decente en varios días. Y me parece que tú lo necesitas urgentemente.

- Hmmm… sí, estoy cansado. Pero necesito otras cosas más urgentemente que un descanso¿sabes?

- ¿Cómo un baño por ejemplo? - Lisa lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo traviesamente.

Rick arrugó el entrecejo, se separó de ella y se olfateó debajo del brazo, provocando la risa de la almirante Hayes; el hecho de que él hubiera hecho una cara bastante graciosa mientras hacía aquello no ayudó a mantener la compostura de Lisa tampoco. Rick fingió estar ofendido y se cruzó de brazos con toda la dignidad del mundo.

- ¡Está bien! Ya no voy a decir nada más… excepto que usted, almirante Elizabeth Hayes, es una persona muy mala y se aprovecha de su posición de mando y poder para acosar a este pobre y humilde piloto.

- Eso es cierto. – Lisa aceptó, mientras iba a abrazarlo. – Acosar a este adorable piloto es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

- ¿Uno de sus pasatiempos? – Rick la miró y sonrió traviesamente.

- ¿Le gustaría que le mostrara cuál es otro de mis pasatiempos preferidos, mayor Hunter? Aunque voy a necesitar ayuda con esta demostración.

- ¡Oh, por favor hágalo, almirante Hayes! Y cuente con mi ayuda… será un placer.

Lisa sonrió, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo lentamente hacia la puerta de la oficina. Rick se dejó guiar sin oponer resistencia. Miraba a Lisa con una mezcla de amor, ternura y deseo. Ella se detuvo en la puerta y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

- Uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos mayor, es no tener que cocinar la cena… y que un caballero amable y apuesto me lleve a cenar a algún restaurante agradable y acogedor donde sirvan buena comida y no haya demasiada gente.

Rick la observó con ojos desorbitados por unos segundos, antes de gruñir y literalmente arrojarse sobre ella para atraparla entre la pared y su cuerpo. Lisa se rió divertida, mientras el piloto la inmovilizaba, apresando sus muñecas contra el muro a nivel de sus hombros.

- ¡Eres mala, Lisa Hayes! Yo no sé cómo es que alguien tan bonita puede ser tan malvada… ¡Uno de estos días terminarás por matarme! Y después te vas a acordar de mí y vas a llorar porque vas a querer tenerme contigo pero eso ya no va a ser posible porque yo—

Rick no pudo terminar de renegar, porque Lisa ya había atrapado sus labios y lo estaba besando con amor, de una manera que hizo que Rick sintiera que la sangre se le congelaba en sus venas para luego, en una millonésima de segundo, comenzara a hervirle en todo el cuerpo. ¡Jamás entendería el poder tan absoluto que Lisa tenía sobre él!

- Bueno, hagamos un trato. – Lisa lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios. – Sorpréndeme con la cena… y yo me encargaré del resto de las sorpresas de la noche.

- Podría emocionarme. – Rick la besó en la barbilla. – Pero conociéndote no sé si eso es bueno o malo, Lisa. A ti te gusta hacerme rabiar. Nunca sé qué es lo que estás pensando.

- ¡Admítelo Hunter, eso te encanta!

- ¡Me fascina! – Rick la besó en los labios. – Me parece que aceptaré el reto, almirante… sé de este pequeño restaurante cerca de… hmmm… mejor dejo que sea una sorpresa. ¡Vamos!

Rick la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia la puerta, al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo traviesamente.

- ¡Le aseguro que no la voy a decepcionar, almirante! Y claro, no espero menos de usted tampoco.

- ¡En ese caso más vale que estés preparado, Hunter! Porque no te voy a dejar salir vivo de esta… y no me importa que hayas tenido exámenes médicos y físicos hoy… ya me retaste y ahora tendrás que aguantarte.

- ¡Vaya! – Los ojos de Rick chispearon traviesamente. – Tengo la impresión de que después de todo, esta noche tampoco dormiremos mucho que digamos.

- ¿Se está quejando, mayor Hunter?

Rick miró a Lisa y negó con la cabeza. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada y rompieron a reír mientras cruzaban las pistas de aterrizaje vacías del Prometheus, rumbo al estacionamiento de la Base Macross. Eran momentos como aquel cuando ellos sentían que juntos estaban recuperando su juventud perdida… esa que les había sido arrebatada por una guerra que ahora parecía ya tan lejana.

-

* * *

- 

Cuando Lisa abrió los ojos en la mañana se percató de que aún era temprano, pues la luz del sol iluminaba la habitación con tonos grisáceos. Sonrió y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Rick, mientras cerraba los ojos y agradecía algunos minutos extras de sueño. Sin embargo pronto se percató de que la mano del piloto subía y bajaba perezosamente por su espalda desnuda, provocándole pequeñas ondas de placer que le recorrían todo el cuerpo. Lisa supo, sin ninguna duda, que él estaba despierto. Levantó su mirada y lo encontró completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, con los ojos fijos en el techo y su mano libre debajo de su cabeza a manera de almohada.

La almirante Hayes estudió su rostro por algunos segundos, tratando de descifrar su expresión y preguntándose qué era lo que él estaba pensando en esos momentos. Finalmente decidió simplemente darle los buenos días, besándolo suavemente en la mandíbula. El piloto sonrió al sentir aquel beso y miró a Lisa con una mirada cálida y llena de ternura que hizo que el corazón de ella latiera alegremente en su pecho.

- ¡Hola preciosa! – La saludó jubilosamente. - ¿Dormiste bien?

Lisa se estiró perezosamente sobre él, deslizando una pierna sobre las de él y su brazo a través del pecho desnudo del piloto. Aquello pareció fascinarlo, pues su sonrisa se hizo más grande y más brillante.

- ¡Dormí muy bien, amor! – Lisa se acurrucó contra él. - ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano, chiquito?

- Pensaba…

Esa única palabra de Rick quedó suspendida en la atmósfera de esa mañana de verano. Lisa no lo cuestionó, sabía que él hablaría si quería hacerlo… lo que de hecho sucedió. Él le besó suavemente el cabello y habló en un susurro.

- La vida es tan diferente ahora que estamos juntos, princesa… anoche me quedé pensando en que sobrellevar la carga de la guerra y el dolor que esta nos causó hubiera sido mucho más fácil si hubiéramos estado juntos entonces… quiero decir, siempre estuvimos juntos pero… juntos, de esta manera, como lo estamos ahora.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón. – Lisa le besó el pecho.

- Estaba recordando ese día… cuando volviste a la Tierra sin avisarme.

Lisa hizo un gesto de dolor. No le gustaba recordar esas cosas y ahora sentía que se había equivocado de muchas maneras con Rick en ese entonces. Fue justamente en ese tiempo, después de que habían regresado de ser prisioneros de los zentraedi y que Minmei había estado tan ocupada volviéndose una cantante famosa y estrella de cine, cuando ella y Rick se habían acercado mucho. Lisa sabía que los sentimientos que ambos tenían uno por el otro habían comenzado a florecer en esa época… y aquello la había asustado, quizás esa había sido la razón de que ella hubiera decidido ir a la Tierra sin que Rick supiera nada de su viaje. Casi como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, el piloto siguió hablando:

- Siempre me pregunté por qué lo hiciste, Lisa… después de que nos habíamos quedado atrapados dentro del SDF1 durante aquella transformación yo comencé a sentir algo muy especial por ti¿sabes? Cuando te fuiste yo… me sentí perdido.

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa escondió su rostro en el cuello del piloto.

- No te lo recrimino. Sé que mi comportamiento en esos tiempos no era precisamente el mejor pero… si me hubieras dado una oportunidad antes de irte, probablemente nosotros—bueno, yo…

- Lo sé. – Ella murmuró débilmente. – Yo me sentía igual, Rick… y admito que huí… puse espacio de por medio porque bueno, además de que era algo que debía hacer, me refiero a la misión que tenía que cumplir… además pensé que quizás el darnos algo de tiempo y de espacio ayudaría a aclarar nuestros sentimientos. Yo sentía algo por ti, Rick… algo muy fuerte. Pero pensaba que si te lo revelaba tú… bueno, Minmei…

- Sí, lo sé. – La voz de Rick se escuchó triste. - ¡Me angustié tanto cuando supe que tu trasbordador estaba siendo atacado! Yo… yo hubiera querido acompañarte a Alaska¿sabes? Si me hubieras dado la oportunidad yo… yo te hubiera escoltado.

- Hubieras conocido a mi padre. – Lisa sonrió levemente contra el cuello de Rick.

- Sí… - El piloto suspiró resignado. – Las cosas fueron diferentes pero… desde que te fuiste supe que te habías convertido en alguien muy especial para mí, Lisa… ese día, con la clave Morse… no dije todo lo que hubiera querido decir.

- ¡Fue lo más romántico que alguien había hecho por mí en mi vida! – Lisa no pudo evitar una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla. – Fue la primera vez que sentí que… que le importaba a alguien.

Rick la besó suavemente en la frente por varios segundos.

- Me fui sin despedirme… - Lisa explicó después de un momento. – Porque si lo hubiera hecho, si te hubiera visto de frente no habría podido evitar el decirte lo que sentía por ti, Rick… y yo no quería… no quería irme a la Tierra con el corazón roto, porque pensaba que tú me dirías que para ti yo sólo era una buena amiga. De todas maneras sentí que mi corazón se rompía cuando te vi saludando militarmente a través de la ventana… y vi tu VF1 alejarse y volver al SDF-1. Rick, yo…

Ella no pudo seguir hablando, pues el piloto había colocado su mano en la barbilla de ella y la había obligado a levantar su rostro para poder besarla suavemente y con ternura en los labios. Lisa le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se entregó a ese beso profundo y lleno de amor y promesas.

- Me daba miedo… - Rick murmuró apartándose de ella apenas el espacio justo para hablar. – Me daba miedo admitir lo que sentía en mi corazón… yo siempre había vivido mi vida solo, soñando con cosas que jamás llegarían a sucederme a mí… soñando con que algún día una mujer me aceptaría con mis defectos y mis carencias y me amaría incondicionalmente… siempre pensé que eso era un sueño iluso de adolescente. Pero tú Lisa, tú llegaste tan intempestivamente a mi vida que sinceramente no supe de dónde me llegó el golpe.

Lisa se rió con aquel comentario y como respuesta él la besó en la frente y ella lo sintió sonreír contra su piel.

- No sé cómo sucedió, pero supongo que el destino lo arregló todo para que tú y yo nos encontráramos… y sé que me tomó mucho tiempo el admitir mis sentimientos por ti y ahora a veces pienso en esto y me arrepiento de todo el tiempo que perdimos y de las oportunidades que dejamos pasar. A veces recuerdo esos dos años de reconstrucción…

- Yo también. – Lisa murmuró contra su pecho. – Ambos estábamos muy vulnerables… ambos nos acercamos muchísimo en esa época… nos reconfortamos mutuamente, nos alentamos, nos consolamos…

- Sí así fue… pero recuerdo esas tantas veces que tú me abrazaste y me diste la seguridad de que todo estaría bien… a pesar de que el mundo se había caído a pedazos a nuestro alrededor… tú jamás me dejaste darme por vencido ni perder la esperanza, Lisa. Cuando caminaba por la calle todo lo que veía a mi alrededor eran rostros vacíos y sin vida… pero yo tenía esperanza… yo te tenía a ti, amor. Tú jamás me abandonaste…

Rick guardó silencio un segundo y luego continuó con una voz llena de emoción:

- Jamás pude olvidar esas veces que llegamos a dormir uno en brazos del otro… y cómo te veía despertar silenciosa y… no sé, resignada. Pensaba que te sentías triste por la guerra… jamás pensé que fuera por mí y es algo que me duele. Lisa, lamento mucho todo el tiempo que perdimos pero ahora sé que no quiero pasar un solo segundo de mi vida sin ti. ¡Te amo!

Rick se acercó para besarla otra vez. Lisa cerró los ojos y sintió cómo las lágrimas los anegaban. Pero eran lágrimas de alegría; jamás pensó que alguien llegaría a amarla de la manera en que él lo hacía. Por milésima vez volvió a pensar que ese piloto alocado y rebelde había valido cada segundo que había esperado por él. Todo el dolor, la tristeza y la soledad de sus años previos habían sido un precio modesto que pagar por toda la alegría, la dicha, la felicidad y el amor que ahora Rick le daba.

- Yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado. – Lisa respondió, sin aliento, cuando se separaron.

- Y si lo haces… quiero ir contigo, Hayes. – Rick le sonrió, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la yema de su dedo.

Ahora fue el turno de Lisa de caer sobre Rick como una leona cazadora sobre su presa. Lo inmovilizó debajo de su cuerpo y comenzó a besarlo con una urgencia y una necesidad que hicieron que el piloto sintiera que le faltaba el oxigeno y que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Las manos fuertes de él comenzaron a acariciarle la espalda y bajaron hasta su cadera para apretarla urgentemente contra sí. Lisa profundizó el beso cuando sintió al piloto arquear su cuerpo debajo del suyo y lo escuchó gemir contra sus labios.

El sonido molesto e insistente del despertador rompió de golpe la calma de aquella mañana. Pero antes de que Lisa pudiera hacer nada, Rick ya lo había apagado de un manotazo.

- Rick, creo que…

- ¡Oh no! – Rick rodó sobre de ella, para aprisionarla bajo su cuerpo. – Lo siento mucho, preciosa… pero no pienso ir a ningún lado hasta no haber tenido mi dosis de vitamina Hayes… es muy saludable tomarla por la mañana¿sabes?

- Se nos va a—hacer tarde…

Lisa trató inútilmente de protestar, pues los labios del piloto ya estaban obrando su magia en su cuello y la sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios contradecía sus palabras. Rick sonrió contra su piel.

- Dime que me detenga y lo haré…

- No es justo… Rick… - Ella murmuró. – Sabes que jamás puedo… resistirme a ti…

- Lo sé. – Respondió arrogante. – Pero no te preocupes, amor… podemos desayunar algo en la base y… además esto nos mantendrá contentos por el resto del día… y bueno, algo de vitamina Hunter no te caería nada mal tampoco a ti¿no te parece? Necesitamos nuestra dosis de vitamina H2.

- ¡Eres imposible, Rick Hunter! – Lisa buscaba desesperadamente sus labios. - ¿Por qué te quiero tanto¡Te adoro, piloto! Eres… mi todo.

Rick sonrió pero no contestó; prefería no desperdiciar el tiempo con palabras cuando podía demostrarle con acciones concretas lo que sentía por ella y lo mucho que la amaba… lo mucho que la idolatraba y cuánto le gustaba.

Esa mañana los dos llegaron a la Base Macross de la mano, puntuales como de costumbre y con sendas tazas desechables de café, de una conocida tienda de conveniencia cercana a la base.

La enorme sonrisa que ambos traían en los labios no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que era viernes y el fin de semana estaba a la vista… aquella era una sonrisa que solamente podía iluminar los rostros de dos personas que se saben amados y que además aman… con todo su corazón, con toda su alma y con todas sus fuerzas.

Era una sonrisa producida por una fuerza cósmica que había hecho que las estrellas se alinearan para que los dos coincidieran en el mismo tiempo y espacio y descubrieran, aún en medio de una guerra, que esa coincidencia no era casualidad… era el destino obrando su magia en sus vidas.

-

* * *

- 

Poco antes del medio día Miriya y Max entraron a la oficina de la almirante, en donde ella se encontraba hablando por teléfono con el comando central de GTU. Con ellos venía el mayor Hunter, aún en traje de vuelo. Lisa sonrió al verlos y se dio prisa en terminar su llamada. Max se había sentado en el sofá de la sala recibidor, _"extendiéndose como planta rastrera"_, según las palabras de Rick. Miriya caminaba de un lado a otro de la oficina como leona enjaulada, mientras el siempre posesivo líder Skull se había colocado detrás de la silla giratoria de Lisa, para masajearle instintivamente los hombros.

- ¿Listos para su fin de semana? – Lisa preguntó con una sonrisa cuando terminó la llamada.

- Sí, vamos de salida.

Miriya puso una enorme pañalera sobre el escritorio de la almirante. Aquella bolsa debía ser bastante pesada, a juzgar por el ruido seco que produjo cuando la Meltran la dejó caer sobre la superficie de madera y la forma en que el escritorio se cimbró, haciendo que Lisa y Rick saltaran en sus lugares.

- Aquí están algunas de las cosas que Dana necesita.

- De hecho lo único que no cupo en esa bolsa fue su cuna. – Max comentó.

Miriya iba a protestar, pero Lisa fue más rápida que ella y les dijo que no había problema. En la casa del almirantazgo todavía tenían la cuna portátil que habían dejado ahí cuando ella había cuidado a Dana durante unos días cuando el Skull había salido a la Operación 4V. Les aseguró que su bebita estaría bien cuidada y que podían irse sin preocupaciones, ella y Rick se encargarían de que todo estuviera bien con la pequeñita.

- Hace mucho que Maximilian y yo no salimos. – Miriya le explicó, sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio. – No es lo mismo estar en la casa con una bebita que demanda tantas atenciones… lo que quiero decir es que aunque amo a mi Dana, también tengo necesidades femeninas y Max—

- ¡Sí, lo entendemos! – Rick la interrumpió, no queriendo escuchar intimidades innecesarias.

- Mi esposa necesita un fin de semana de amor. – Max se acercó a Miriya y la abrazó alrededor de los hombros. – Y yo pienso cumplir sus deseos.

- Hemos estado leyendo algunos libros que—

- ¡Miriya! – Max y Lisa dijeron al mismo tiempo y no pudieron evitar reírse.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo decirlo? Pienso que Rick y tú podrían sacar ventaja de los consejos que dan esos libros… a Max y a mí nos han funcionado muy bien¿No es así, Maximilian?

- ¡Y tú que presumías de tu talento natural! – Rick le dio un golpe en la espalda.

- ¡Deja en paz mi talento! – Max se rió. – Yo soy muy talentoso.

- Ese tipo de información no es precisamente la que uno espera escuchar en la oficina de la almirante de la flota. – Lisa se rió.

- ¡Ya basta! – Rick la abrazó alrededor de los hombros. - ¡Ustedes dos, dejen de estar pervirtiendo a mi Lisa!

- Ahora eres _"su Lisa_". – Max suspiró y miró a la almirante. – No sé qué le hiciste al Rick que yo conocía… el que era distraído, despistado y siempre andaba perdido. Porque este nuevo Rick es territorial, posesivo y no pierde detalle.

- Y así me encanta. – Lisa había puesto su mano sobre la de su piloto y le sonreía con cariño.

- Si no se dan prisa se les va a hacer tarde. – Rick los urgió.

Miriya se puso de pie de un salto y tomó a Max de la mano. El capitán Sterling no se hizo del rogar. Mientras ambos se dirigían a la puerta de la oficina, Max no dejaba de darles instrucciones de último minuto sobre los cuidados que Dana necesitaría. Lisa asentía con la cabeza, sonriendo entre divertida y emocionada con la actitud de sus amigos.

- ¡Disfruten su fin de semana! – Les dijo antes de que abrieran la puerta.

- ¡Gracias Lisa! – Miriya le contestó. – Te debo una… y después de diré si los consejos del libro funcionaron… y te lo presto para que lo leas.

Max le guiñó el ojo a sus amigos y la puerta se cerró de golpe; afuera de la oficina se escuchaban las risas de los Sterling mientras se alejaban rumbo al ascensor.

- ¿Qué libro es ese? – Rick miró a Lisa y arrugó el entrecejo.

La almirante se encogió de hombros y fingió interesarse en los documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio.

- Algún libro que Miriya seguramente encontró en alguna librería de Ciudad Macross. Ya sabes cómo es ella; es una esponja dispuesta a absorber cada gota de cultura humana que pueda obtener.

- ¡Cultura humana! – Rick puso la enorme y pesada bolsa en el suelo. - ¡Esta bolsa está llena de cultura humana¿Qué puso Miriya ahí, piedras?

- Conociéndola, tú sabes que probablemente así sea.

Rick se rió y se sentó en el escritorio al lado de Lisa, quien lo miró y sonrió cálidamente. El piloto le acarició en rostro con una adoración y tanto amor que hizo que Lisa se estremeciera con esa caricia. Él le sonreía, mientras se dejaba perder en sus ojos esmeraldas y la contemplaba embelesado.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor? – Lisa le preguntó suavemente.

- ¡Eres tan hermosa!

- Rick…

- Nosotros no necesitamos ningún libro¿cierto? Nosotros podemos escribir nuestro propio libro… somos bastante buenos en esos… _menesteres. ¿_No te parece?

Lisa se rió divertida, pero sin poder dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Él recargó sus manos a ambos lados del sillón de Lisa, en los descansabrazos, y se inclinó peligrosamente sobre ella. La almirante se hundió en su mullido asiento y sintió cómo su respiración se hacía más profunda y pesada.

El piloto sonrió arrogante, sabiendo el efecto que él tenía en ella… el saber que ella lo amaba de esa manera hacía que él se sintiera en las nubes, sin necesidad de un VF1. Él comenzó a buscar lentamente los labios de ella con los suyos. Sintió cómo las manos de ella le acariciaban el pecho y la nuca, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en sus cabellos ensortijados y sintió cómo su respiración se agitaba.

Apenas sus labios se tocaron, cuando el sonido del interfón los hizo saltar. Rick escondió su rostro en el cuello de Lisa y soltó una maldición mientras ella, tratando de tomar aire, contestaba la llamada.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kelly?

- Almirante… yo—me tengo que ir. Ya está todo en orden pero si no me voy ahora mismo voy a estar retrasada para mi vuelo y—

- ¡No te preocupes, Kelly! Puedes irte ya… yo me haré cargo de todo. Tú disfruta tu fin de semana.

- ¿Por qué todos van a salir este fin de semana menos nosotros? – Rick refunfuñó y Lisa lo besó en la mejilla.

- Gracias almirante… - Kelly dudó un segundo. – Yo—es que quería saber… sobre Enkei…

Lisa miró a Rick y le sonrió. El piloto hizo un gesto de fingido fastidio y dejó escapar un suspiro profundo de frustración, mientras le soplaba a los mechones de cabello que le caían sobre la frente y se cruzaba de brazos.

- Rick puede llevarte a tu casa y de paso recoger a Enkei.

- ¿En serio¡Gracias almirante! Es decir… Lisa.

- Tú sólo trata de relajarte y disfrutar tu fin de semana, Kelly. Te lo mereces… y dale nuestros saludos a David.

- ¡Lo haré, almirante¡Gracias!

La teniente Hickson terminó la llamada y Rick sacudió su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ir por la bola de pelos?

- Pues porque te dará la oportunidad de hablar con tu prima y hacerle todas esas recomendaciones de macho alfa de la familia que debes de hacerle antes de que se vaya.

- Eso es cierto. – Rick se golpeó la barbilla levemente con su dedo índice una y otra vez. - ¡Más le vale a David Stonewell que respete a mi primita! De lo contrario el primer uso que le daré a mi VF4 en su vuelo inaugural será el perseguirlo por toda Nueva Montreal.

Lisa se rió al imaginar aquella escena.

- ¡Eres un exagerado! – Se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo. – Ve por Enkei… mientras yo voy a recoger a Dana a la guardería y nos vemos en una hora. El trabajo aquí ya está terminado y creo que podemos darnos el lujo de salir de la base temprano por una vez en la vida.

- ¡Hecho! – Rick sonrió. – Es extraño¿no te parece? Esta mañana nos despertamos siendo una pareja enamorada… y todavía no comemos y ya tenemos bebita y perro.

- Va a ser un buen entrenamiento, amor. – Lisa lo besó en los labios.

Rick la abrazó alrededor de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, mirándola profundamente a los ojos, sin dejar de sonreírle.

- ¿Te había dicho cuanto me encantas y lo mucho que te amo, Lisa Hayes?

- No en la última hora. – Ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me amas? – Preguntó él, sus ojos brillando traviesamente.

- Más que a mi vida, Rick Hunter… - Lisa buscó sus labios. – Más de lo que jamás podré expresarte… - Le susurraba entre besos. - Más de lo que alguna vez imagine que fuera posible amar a alguien… te amo tanto Rick que… duele.

Rick la besó profundamente, levantándola del suelo mientras lo hacía. Cuando se separaron él caminó rumbo a la puerta, sin soltar su mano sino hasta que fue absolutamente necesario.

- Te veo en una hora, preciosa… y más vale que estés preparada… te prometo que este va a ser un fin de semana memorable, amor.

- ¿Bebita y perro incluidos? – Lisa sonrió.

Rick se rió y asintió con la cabeza, mientras le hacía un guiño travieso. Esa mujer lo volvía loco de amor y de felicidad. ¡Simplemente le encantaba! En momentos como aquel no podía siquiera poner sus sentimientos en palabras. Lo que sentía por Lisa era algo más fuerte, más profundo y más poderoso que simple amor. Ella era la sangre que corría por sus venas, el aire que respiraba, la vida que hacía latir su corazón. Lisa era su universo entero.

Y así los dos jóvenes militares se dispusieron a pasar un fin de semana que prometía ser bastante interesante. Sabían que pronto estarían casados y algún día tendrían su propia familia, así que la experiencia que vivirían en esos días sin duda les ofrecería un panorama de lo que algún día vendría para ellos: la vida cotidiana y familiar que ambos siempre habían anhelado.

-

* * *

- 

Ya era media tarde cuando Lisa y Rick llegaron a su casa con Dana y Enkei. Mientras el piloto se bajaba para ir a abrir la puerta de la almirante, maldecía en voz baja pensando en que su camioneta necesitaría un viaje urgente al autolavado tras ese fin de semana. Habían ido al supermercado a comprar algo de despensa y mientras él se apresuraba a comprar lo necesario, Lisa se había quedado en la Freelander con el perrito y la bebita. Cuando había regresado, los resultados eran ya desastrosos. El perro había hecho de las suyas en el asiento trasero mientras que Dana, cómodamente instalada en su sillita de bebé, se había dedicado a hacer boronitas la galleta que Lisa le había dado, lo cual había causado gran regocijo en el pequeño labrador, quien había dejado toda su camioneta llena de baba y pelos.

Rick abrió la portezuela y le ofreció la mano a Lisa. Ella le sonrió compasivamente cuando vio la mirada de desesperación que él tenía en su rostro en esos momentos. Lisa decidió que un beso era lo único que podría animarlo, así que lo besó suavemente en los labios y le acarició la mejilla.

- ¡Va a ser un fin de semana muy largo! – Rick suspiró con frustración.

- Sobreviviremos. – Lisa le aseguró.

Los gritos impacientes y ladridos que provenían del asiento trasero de la Freelander los hicieron dudar seriamente de las palabras de Lisa. La almirante se apresuró a tomar a Dana en brazos y Rick a sacar a Enkei, quien inmediatamente comenzó a ladrar y saltar alrededor del piloto son singular alegría.

- ¡Yo no pienso jugar contigo! – Rick lo amenazó. - ¡Y esos ojos de perro de aparador no funcionan conmigo, pelota!

El perrito se paró en sus patas traseras, recargó las delanteras en la pierna del piloto, moviendo entusiastamente la cola y ladrándole emocionado. Lisa se rió y Rick sacudió la cabeza, suspirando resignado.

- Llévalo al patio trasero. – Lisa sugirió mientras iba a abrir la puerta. – Amor¿Podrías bajar la pañalera de Dana?

- ¿Quieres decir ese saco de piedras que su madre empacó para ella?

- Ese mismo.

Lisa entró a la casa, llevando a la bebita en brazos. Rick sacó la pañalera e hizo un gesto casi doloroso cuando se la colocó en el hombro. El perrito lo observaba con interés.

- Supongo que no puedes ayudarme con esto. Si te lo pusiera encima te aplastaría como si fueras un huevo... Kelly dice que eres muy obediente... a ver¡Conviértete en un caballo! – Rick lo observó por unos segundos. – Bueno, supongo que tampoco puedo esperar milagros.

El piloto caminó hacia la casa, seguido de cerca por el perrito. Una vez adentro dejó caer su pesada carga en el cuarto de visitas en donde ya estaba lista la cuna portátil de Dana. Enseguida fue a la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá, estirándose perezosamente y dejando escapar un gruñido.

- ¡Estoy muerto!

Como única respuesta, Enkei brincó sobre el sofá y el piloto lo observó por unos minutos. El perrito movía entusiastamente la cola y Rick no pudo evitar el sonreír y acariciarle la cabecita. A pesar de lo que dijera de él y de lo mucho que se quejara, le había agarrado cariño a esa bola de pelos que parecía tener una predilección especial por él.

- ¡Voy a bañar a Dana! – La voz de Lisa vino desde el baño. – Está algo inquieta y espero que el baño le caiga bien.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? – Rick cruzó los dedos, esperando que Lisa le dijera que no.

- No te preocupes, todo está bien.

Rick recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos. Sintió cómo el perrito recargaba su cabeza en su pierna y sonrió levemente, tratando de relajarse y descansar un poco. Pero pocos minutos después un ruido bastante estridente que provenía del baño hizo que ambos levantaran la cabeza. El piloto hizo una mueca de dolor pero no se atrevió a preguntar qué había sucedido... aunque pudo imaginar que todos los shampoos, acondicionadores y demás artículos de baño estaban regados por el suelo del baño.

- ¡No, eso no se hace! – La voz de Lisa, suave y paciente llegó hasta sus oídos. – No debes de jugar con esas cosas, Dana... mira, aquí está tu patito de hule.

La risa cristalina de la bebita se escuchó y Rick suspiró profundamente al escuchar la voz apagada de Lisa mientras hablaba con Dana. No sabía que era lo que le estaba diciendo, pero obviamente aquello divertía bastante a la pequeña, quien comenzó a reír emocionada. Rick sonrió y volvió a relajarse en su asiento.

- No puedo creer la paciencia que Lisa tiene con Dana... tal vez sea que después de tantos años de tratar con pilotos rebeldes y cabezas duras el tratar con bebés es algo... mucho más sencillo. _En especial después de tantos años de soportarte y lidiar contigo, Rick Hunter._ – Se regañó a sí mismo.

Meditó las cosas por unos segundos, mientras escuchaba el rumor lejano de la voz de Lisa en el baño, mientras hablaba con Dana y aquel sonido parecía tranquilizarlo.

- La maternidad es algo tan natural en ella. – Pensó.

Una nueva sinfonía de ruidos provenientes del baño lo hicieron brincar en su asiento, pero esta vez Enkei salió corriendo rumbo al baño y Rick se puso de pie como movido por un resorte y salió corriendo tras él, pero no fue tan rápido como el perrito. Apenas iba entrando al cuarto de baño cuando escuchó el grito de Lisa y una risa demasiado aguda y penetrante que seguramente provenía de Dana, seguido por el sonido de un cuerpo pesado cayendo de golpe en el agua y los ladridos del perrito.

- ¡ENKEI! – Rick y Lisa gritaron al unísono.

Lisa sostenía fuertemente a la bebita, quien se movía con desesperación y golpeaba el agua con sus manitas, haciendo que esta brincara por todos lados, mientras trataba de alcanzar al perro que chapoteaba en la bañera.

- Rick, por favor... – Lisa lo miró suplicante. – Saca a Enkei de aquí... voy a tener que cambiar el agua para enjuagar a Dana.

- ¡Ven acá, bola de pelos!

Rick levantó al perrito, quien ladraba divertido y sin dejar de mover la cola mientras chorreaba agua. El piloto lo sacó del baño y miró a Lisa sobre sus hombros.

- No te mortifiques, enjuaga a Dana en el lavabo de manos.

Lisa abrió la boca para protestar, pero de pronto se le ocurrió que aquella no era una mala idea en absoluto. El piloto llevó al perro al jardín y lo dejó en la terraza de las pérgolas.

- ¡Perro malo! Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que te seques.

Enkei ladró un par de veces y el piloto lo alejó de él con la punta de su zapato.

- ¡No me vengas con esas cosas! No pienso caer en tus engaños otra vez. Aquí te quedas y se acabó.

Rick entró a la casa y cerró la puerta antes de que el perrito pudiera entrar. Lo escuchó rascar y llorar lastimeramente, pero decidió hacer oídos sordos e ignorando el caos auditivo que provenía del baño, y que incluía la risa aguda de Dana, el sonido de cosas cayendo al piso y la voz de Lisa que luchaba por mantenerse tranquila, se dirigió a la cocina.

- Creo que será mejor que me ocupe en hacer la cena. Así tengo pretexto para no acercarme ni al perro ni a la pequeña monstruito Sterling.

Rick comenzó a sacar los ingredientes que necesitaba, ignorando por completo los llantos lastimosos del perrito que ahora rascaba la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Tú te lo buscaste, chaparro! – Rick le gritó, mientras se ponía su mandil y comenzaba a preparar la comida. – Ahora te quedas allá afuera.

No habían pasado más de diez minutos, cuando Enkei decidió ser más escandaloso con sus demandas. Comenzó a ladrar y a aullar como si lo estuvieran matando, sin dejar de rasguñar la puerta.

- Voy a tener que llamar al carpintero después de esto. – Rick pensó, resignadamente.

- Rick¿Qué le estás haciendo a ese pobre perro?

El piloto levantó las cejas cuando escuchó la voz acusadora de Lisa, proveniente del interior de la casa. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero la insistencia de Enkei llegó a tal grado que él no tuvo más remedio que abrirle la puerta para evitar que terminarla por destruirla por completo con sus uñas. Apenas hizo eso, el perrito entró corriendo a la casa como si fuera una bala de cañón. El piloto salió detrás de él.

- ¡Ven acá! – Le gritó. - ¡Estás mojado y vas a ensuciar toda la casa!

Se escuchó el grito de alegría de Dana y un grito de sorpresa por parte de Lisa. Antes de que Rick pudiera entrar a la habitación, el perrito salió corriendo seguido de una Dana a medio vestir. El piloto se detuvo en seco, mientras las dos miniaturas pasaban literalmente por en medio de sus piernas y se dirigían a la sala.

- ¡Demonios! – Lisa murmuró, apareciendo en el pasillo con un bote de talco en una mano y un pañal en la otra. - ¿Por qué no los detuviste?

- ¡Almirante! – Rick no pudo evitar el reír al verla mojada y con el rostro lleno de talco. - ¿Qué clase de lenguaje es ese¿Qué no sabe que hay niños presentes?

- ¡No es el momento, Hunter! – Lisa le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de salir tras la bebita. - ¡Dana, amor ven acá!

- ¡Enkei! - La pequeñita gritaba desde algún lugar no determinado de la sala. - ¡Enkei!

Rick entró a la sala y encontró a Lisa, sobre el sofá y con la parte superior de su cuerpo literalmente colgando sobre el respaldo del mismo, atrapada entre el sofá y la pared.

- ¡Dana, sal de ahí! – La voz de Lisa sonaba apagada. - ¡Rick, ayúdame¡Estoy atorada!

El piloto no sabía si en ese momento debía sentarse a llorar o bien tirarse en el suelo y reírse como loco. Sin embargo pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era poner una cara seria e ir en auxilio de la almirante Hayes, quien se encontraba en tan precaria situación. Mientras él ayudaba a Lisa con su predicamento, Enkei salió corriendo de debajo del sofá, seguido por Dana, quien apareció detrás del mismo.

- ¡Allá van! – Rick le señaló a Lisa el camino que los dos rebeldes habían seguido. - ¡Tú atrapa a bebé y yo atrapo al perro!

Los dos salieron corriendo rumbo a su habitación, que era el lugar a donde Dana y Enkei se habían dirigido. Una vez ahí Lisa levantó en brazos a Dana, quien comenzó a protestar y a retorcerse en los brazos de la almirante, mientras Rick levantó a Enkei, quien ladraba furiosamente, obviamente disgustado de que su juego hubiera sido interrumpido.

- Voy a llevarlo al cuarto de servicio. – Rick le informó a Lisa. – Y no me importa si llora toda la noche, de ahí no va a salir...

- Sécalo antes de que lo lleves ahí.

Rick salió de la habitación y Lisa se dirigió al cuarto de visitas, con la bebita semidesnuda en sus brazos, pero se detuvo a medio pasillo cuando escuchó un sonido largo, penetrante y bastante molesto proveniente del baño, seguido por una maldición de Rick y los ladridos del perrito.

- ¡Rick¿Qué...?

- ¡Me mordió!

- ¿Qué le estás haciendo?

- ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo¡Lo que tú me dijiste que hiciera! Lo estoy secando.

Lisa se detuvo en la puerta del baño y parpadeó un par de veces, mientras Dana le jalaba el cabello, protestando para que la pusiera en el suelo. Rick tenía a Enkei sobre el lavabo y lo estaba secando con la secadora eléctrica.

- Rick... ¡No hagas eso!

- ¿Quién te entiende, Hayes? – El piloto cargó al perrito debajo del brazo como si fuera un saco de papas. – Voy a llevarlo al cuarto de servicio.

Mientras Rick se alejaba, escuchó a Dana llorar a sus espaldas y a Lisa, con su paciencia de santa, explicándole que el perrito tenía que ir a comer y a descansar. El mayor Hunter encerró a Enkei en el cuarto de servicio y regresó a la habitación de huéspedes, pero apenas había llegado a ese lugar cuando Lisa lo miró y olfateó el aire.

- ¿Qué es ese olor?

Rick levantó su mirada y la imitó, olfateando el aire y notando una pequeña nube de humo proveniente de la cocina.

- ¡ES LA CENA!

El piloto salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina y Lisa suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, mientras terminaba de ponerle el pañal a Dana, quien seguía llorando.

- ¡Va a ser un fin de semana muy largo!

Si Lisa pensó que bañar a Dana era lo más difícil que podría hacer con ella esa noche, pronto su opinión cambió cuando trató de hacer que la pequeña se comiera su cena. Generalmente Dana era una bebita bien portada, pero esa noche en particular parecía estar bastante molesta. Lisa supuso que había tenido un mal día en la guardería o quizás la presencia de Enkei hacía que quisiera jugar con él y provocaba esos caprichos... pero también era un hecho que el que Rick estuviera presente parecía recordarle a la pequeña a su papá y aunque buscaba los cariños del piloto, éste había decidió permanecer al margen, por su propia seguridad.

Rick le informó a Lisa que había pedido una pizza para cenar. Mientras la esperaban, Lisa sentó a Dana en una silla y se sentó frente a ella para darle de comer el pollo con verduras que Miriya les había dejado ya listo. Pero la bebita se negaba a comer por más esfuerzos que Lisa hacía por alimentarla.

- ¡Tienes que comer, chiquita! Mira... está rico... – Lisa probaba la comida. - ¿Ves¡Hmmm, que rica comida!

- ¡No quiero! – La bebita lloriqueaba.

- Mira, hasta a tu tío Rick le gusta mucho esta comida...

Lisa miró al piloto y él dio un paso atrás cuando vio que ella le ofrecía una cucharada de la comida. La miró con la mirada de alguien a quien le están ofreciendo una cucharada de veneno. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y Lisa arrugó el entrecejo.

- _¡Te gusta mucho esta comida, tío Rick! _– Lisa le advirtió entre dientes.

El piloto tomó la cucharada que ella le ofrecía y se comió el bocado, pasándolo como si aquello fuera doloroso. La bebita lo observaba con atención.

- ¡Hmmm! – Rick se frotó el estómago, como si acabara de comer un majar, pero sus palabras salieron forzadas de sus labios. - ¡Que rico!

La bebita miró su plato de comida y metió su manita en él, para tomar un puñado de aquel _menjurje_, como Rick lo llamó, y meterlo entusiastamente en su boca.

- ¡Debí de darle de cenar antes de bañarla! – Lisa suspiró.

- ¿Miriya preparó eso? – Rick se había dado media vuelta y se estaba limpiando la lengua con una servilleta. - ¡Pobre Dana, con razón no quiere comer!

- A ver, chiquita... – Lisa se acercó a limpiarle las manos con un trapo húmedo. – Vamos a comer con la cuchara... vamos a jugar al avioncito¿Qué te parece?

- ¡El avioncito de papi! – La bebita gritó emocionada, lanzando proyectiles de zanahorias y papas por todos lados mientras movía sus brazos.

- Así es, el avioncito de papi... ahí va el avioncito... abre la boca...

Rick sonrió con ternura al ver a Lisa actuar de esa manera, con tanto amor y tanta paciencia con la bebita. Iba a decir algo, pero sintió que alguien tiraba furiosamente de su pantalón y miró al suelo, en donde Enkei gruñía suavemente y le mordía el pantalón, con la intención de que el piloto le dedicara algo de atención y jugara con él.

- ¿Y tú cómo te saliste del cuarto de servicio? – Rick se inclinó y tomó su cabeza en sus manos, sacudiéndola juguetonamente.

El perrito ladró y salió corriendo de la cocina. El mayor Hunter salió corriendo detrás de él, mientras lanzaba su grito de guerra, lo que hizo que Dana se emocionara y que un nuevo bombardeo de puré de verduras cayera en el suelo, en las paredes y en el rostro de la almirante Hayes.

Después de darle de cenar, Rick tuvo que hacerla de caballito y de muñeco de peluche tamaño natural para Dana, quien se negaba a dormir. El mayor jugó con ella un rato mientras Lisa limpiaba la cocina. Incluso Enkei se había agotado con esa noche de emociones, pero cansar a la pequeña Dana no era asunto fácil. Eran sus genes Meltran, Rick pensó.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad y después de que Dana se cansó de jugar con su tío Rick y de que su tía Lisa se paseó de un lado a otro de su habitación por cerca de una hora, cantándole canciones de cuna, finalmente la bebita se quedó dormida. Cuando Lisa y Rick salieron de la habitación, cerraron la puerta con cuidado y caminaron de puntitas hasta la sala, en donde se dejaron caer sobre el sofá y ambos cerraron los ojos y suspiraron profundamente. La casa parecía zona de batalla y los dos estaban sucios, agotados y hambrientos... en la cocina había una pizza fría esperando por ellos.

- No lo sé, - Rick comentó. – Pero en estos momentos la idea de tener un bebé no me hace ninguna gracia en lo absoluto.

Lisa sonrió levemente pero no contestó nada. No tenía fuerzas ni de abrir los ojos. El piloto la miró y sonrió. Iba a comentar algo más, pero la voz de Lisa se lo impidió.

- Voy a meter la pizza al microondas para—

- ¡No! – Rick la detuvo. – Tú quédate aquí, yo me encargo.

El piloto se puso de pie y salió de la sala. Lisa lo siguió con la mirada y suspiró profundamente mientras se frotaba las sienes. Sentía que le estaba dando una jaqueca. Cinco minutos más tarde el mayor Hunter volvió con una pizza humeante y dos latas de Petite Cola, se sentó al lado de la almirante y caballerosamente abrió uno de los refrescos y se lo ofreció. Ella agradeció con una sonrisa y le dio un trago a su refresco mientras Rick se inclinaba sobre la mesita de café para abrir la caja de pizza y comenzar a comer.

- Pedí la mitad vegetariana y la otra mitad es de—

Las palabras del piloto fueron interrumpidas por el súbito llanto de Dana que se dejó escuchar por toda la casa del almirantazgo. Enkei, que hasta entonces había estado durmiendo pacíficamente debajo de la mesa del comedor, se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a ladrar.

- ¡Ahí vamos otra vez! – Rick se dejó caer de espaldas en el sofá y se cubrió el rostro con su brazo.

Lisa ya se había puesto de pie y había salido corriendo hacia la habitación de la pequeña. El piloto se inclinó a acariciar al perrito que demandaba sus atenciones y logró hacer que volviera a quedarse quieto, debajo de la mesa de café en esta ocasión. Luego fue a la habitación de huéspedes en donde Lisa, sentada en el sillón mecedor, con Dana descansando en su pecho, le relataba un cuento con esa voz suave y cálida que parecía tener en la bebita el mismo efecto calmante que siempre había tenido en él.

Rick se recargó en el marco de la puerta, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió enternecido mientras escuchaba con interés el cuento, estelarizado por unos osos y unas abejas, que Lisa le estaba relatando a la pequeña. Poco a poco Dana, que seguía sollozando levemente, comenzó a tranquilizarse y terminó por quedarse dormida, su cabeza recargada en el hombro de la almirante Hayes, mientras ella le acariciaba amorosamente la espalda.

Cuando se percató de que la pequeña ya estaba durmiendo se puso de pie con cuidado y Rick se apresuró a acercarse a ella para ayudarla a poner a la bebita en la cuna. Una vez que Dana estuvo en ella, Lisa la arropó con cuidado y se inclinó para besarla en la frente. Le hizo a Rick la seña de que salieran sin hacer ruido y una vez en el pasillo, cerró la puerta y dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Rick preguntó.

- Tenía pesadillas… supongo que es normal, se debe de sentir sola lejos de sus papás.

- ¡Esos Sterling nos deben una bastante grande, amor!

Lisa le sonrió a su piloto y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano y lo conducía a la sala.

- Bueno, supongo que es el destino que cenemos pizza fría¿no es así?

- Por lo menos la pelota se quedó en paz. – Rick comentó. – Eso de tener un bebé y un perro simultáneamente en la casa no es—

Los dos se quedaron inmóviles en la puerta de la sala… Enkei estaba dormido, literalmente patas para arriba y hecho una perfecta bola de pelos, mientras que la caja de pizza semivacía, estaba tirada al lado de la mesita de café. Rick murmuró una maldición pero Lisa no pudo evitar el reírse. Aquello era demasiado surrealista para ella.

- ¿Sabes algo, amor? – Lisa habló, yendo hacia su habitación. – Ya no tengo hambre… ¿Por qué no cenas algo rápido? Yo voy a darme un baño y después me voy directamente a la cama… ¡Siento que no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos!

Rick la miró desaparecer dentro de su habitación y se rascó la cabeza pensativamente. Después tomó su lata de Petite Cola, único sobreviviente del fiero ataque de ese feroz perro de tres meses de edad, y se la tomó de un trago.

- Tengo la impresión de que tener hijos y mascotas puede llevar a un hombre al alcoholismo. – Comentó entre dientes mientras echaba la lata vacía a la basura y comenzaba a apagar las luces de la casa.

- ¡Ojalá te duela la panza! – Comentó de pasada mirando a Enkei, quien dormía feliz y satisfecho sobre la alfombra.

Media hora más tarde el Mayor Hunter y la Almirante Hayes, los héroes de tantas batallas y merecedores de tantas condecoraciones por su desempeño durante la Guerra Espacial, yacían completamente exhaustos y profundamente dormidos en la cama de su habitación.

-

* * *

- 

Rick se sentía bastante descansado cuando abrió los ojos por la mañana. Había dormido muy bien y aunque aún era relativamente temprano, sobre todo para ser sábado, sentía que ya había cubierto su cuota de sueño por esa noche. Se estiró perezosamente y sonrió adormilado al sentir el cuerpo tibio de Lisa junto al suyo. Ella descansaba sobre su costado, de espaldas a él. Podía escuchar el sonido suave y rítmico de su respiración y la manera en cómo su cabello color miel contrastaba con el blanco inmaculado de sus sábanas hizo que le fuera imposible resistir la tentación de acariciarlo. El cabello de Lisa siempre se sentía suave y olía muy bien. A veces olía a miel, a veces a frutas, dependiendo del shampoo que usara. Pero no importaba cual fuera su aroma, siempre había en ella esa esencia que le era tan particular y que a Rick lo volvía loco.

Escondió su rostro en el cabello de Lisa y sus mano traviesa se deslizó alrededor de su cintura para acariciarle suave y juguetonamente el vientre por debajo de la camiseta que ella estaba usando. Rick sonrió cuando la sintió tensarse un poco y murmurar su nombre en sueños.

Se acercó aún más a ella, amoldando su cuerpo al de Lisa y maravillándose, como frecuentemente lo hacía, de la manera en que incluso sus cuerpos se complementaban de una manera tan perfecta, como si fueran dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas. La mano de Rick bajó del vientre de Lisa a acariciarle las piernas y luego de regreso. Instintivamente había comenzado a besarla con suavidad en el cuello, embriagándose de su aroma y deleitándose en la calidez de su cuerpo.

Lisa no podía permanecer mucho tiempo ajena a tales caricias. Comenzó a despertar lentamente; en su mente aún nublada por el sueño, ella no pudo menos que preguntarse si realmente estaba despierta o seguía dormida, pues las sensaciones tan placenteras que sentía en cada rincón de su cuerpo eran casi como de ensueño.

- Rick… - susurró, acurrucándose contra él. - ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo, preciosa? – Rick murmuró en su oído y aprovechó para mordisquearle el lóbulo de su oreja. – Dándote los buenos días…

Lisa sonrió, aún sin haber despertado del todo, y se movió para quedar tendida de espaldas. Él la miró con adoración reflejada en sus ojos, que resplandecían de una manera extraordinaria con la luz de la mañana. Mientras sostenía el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella con su brazo izquierdo, su mano derecha la acarició suavemente en el rostro. La almirante sostuvo la mano de su piloto contra su mejilla mientras le sonreía adormilada y lo miraba con ojos de amor.

Rick se inclinó lentamente sobre ella, cubriendo sus labios con los suyos. Sintió cómo ella sonrió y él intensificó aquel beso, al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo de ella y Lisa, a su vez, correspondía a sus caricias, haciendo que una de sus manos le acariciara la nuca y se enredara en su cabello, mientras que la otra bajaba lenta pero peligrosamente por su espalda, provocando que el piloto, involuntariamente, se estremeciera.

De pronto Rick sintió que Lisa se detuvo en seco y él se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Se percató de que ella miraba hacia la puerta con ojos desorbitados, mientras una pequeña figura entraba tallándose los ojos y arrastrando un muñeco de peluche que realmente no podía determinarse qué clase de animal era.

- ¡Dana! – Lisa murmuró, empujando suavemente a Rick. - ¡Se me había olvidado!

- Tía Lisa… - la pequeña murmuró adormilada. – Tengo hambre.

Rick ya había rodado sobre sí mismo y se había cubierto el rostro con su brazo mientras gruñía y trataba de normalizar su respiración. Lisa miró a su piloto y no pudo evitar el soltar una pequeña risita divertida.

- Te recompensaré por esto, amor. – Le susurró Lisa, besándolo suavemente en los labios.

Rick se quitó el brazo de la cara y miró a Lisa con una mirada de resignada desesperación que ella encontró absolutamente adorable.

- De acuerdo, pero no me pidas que te ayude a darle el desayuno a la Meltran mini-micronizada… creo que no podré levantarme de la cama por unos minutos más. – Rick se sonrojó levemente.

Lisa se rió y volvió a besarlo en los labios, más profundamente esta vez.

- Tómate tu tiempo, mi vida. Estoy en la cocina.

Lisa se puso de pie, seguida por la mirada atenta de Rick, que a pesar de todo no pudo evitar el sonreír, primero al contemplar el cuerpo atlético y perfecto de Lisa, quien vestía una camiseta y unos shorts, y después al ver la manera en que levantó a Dana del suelo, la tomó en brazos y la besó, mientras le hablaba con toda la paciencia del mundo y la llevaba a la cocina.

Pero apenas había recargado su cabeza en la almohada y había cerrado los ojos, sonriendo al recordar lo que había sucedido con Lisa hacía unos minutos, el sonido amortiguado de unas patitas acojinadas que venían corriendo por el pasillo a toda velocidad hizo que el piloto abriera los ojos. Apenas lo había hecho cuando sintió que algo pesado cayó sobre su estómago, sacándole el aire; antes de que pudiera protestar, Enkei ya le estaba lamiendo el rostro y ladrando alegremente.

- ¡Pero qué…! – Rick trataba inútilmente de quitárselo de encima. - ¡Lisa, hay un perro en la cama y me esta lamiendo! – Gritó.

- Te está dando los buenos días. – Lisa lo parafraseó. - Sácalo al jardín y sírvele sus croquetas. – La voz de Lisa vino desde la cocina.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Murmuró Rick, entre enfadado y divertido con todo aquello. – Además yo NO la estaba lamiendo como perro. ¿Sabes algo, bola de pelos? Tú y ese pequeño demonio que Max llama _"hija"_ no están haciendo las cosas sencillas para mí en lo absoluto.

El perrito ladró con alegría mientras movía entusiastamente la cola. Rick sinceramente no podía estar enojado con él. Su expresión de fastidio pronto se convirtió en una sonrisa que terminó en una risa franca al percatarse de lo extraño que todo aquello le resultaba.

- ¡PATITOS¡PATITOS!

El piloto miró hacia la puerta de su habitación cuando escuchó los gritos de Dana y la voz suave de Lisa. Enkei comenzó a ladrar y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

- ¿Patitos? – Rick preguntó, confundido, mientras se ponía una camiseta encima y salía del cuarto en boxers y camiseta. - ¿Cuáles patitos?

El piloto había entrado a la cocina, en donde Lisa, con Dana en brazos, observaba por la ventana. Enkei no dejaba de ladrar ni de rasguñar la puerta de la cocina, mientras que Dana brincaba emocionada y aplaudía.

- Hay patos en la alberca. – Lisa le explicó a Rick. – ¡Mira!

- ¿Patos? – Rick se asomó por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, había por lo menos media docena de patos en la alberca y sus inmediaciones. - ¡Hey¡Esa es mi alberca, no un estanque de patos!

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió, divertida.

Sin embargo no pudo detener al piloto que ya había salido al jardín armado con una escoba y seguido por el feroz Enkei. Los patos comenzaron a graznar de una manera ruidosa mientras corrían alrededor de la alberca y aleteaban. Lisa salió a la terraza de las pérgolas, con Dana en brazos, sin poder evitar el reírse por lo absurdo de todo aquello. Tuvo que poner a Dana en el piso porque la pequeña reía y se movía demasiado, pero además porque ella, con la risa que aquella situación le provocaba, sentía que no tenía fuerzas para seguir sosteniendo a la bebita.

- ¡Váyanse de aquí, pajarracos del demonio! – Rick, como un valiente caballero armado con su escoba, correteaba a los patos por todo el jardín.

Algunos volaban pero volvían a posarse en algún sitio cercano. Enkei les ladraba, pero aquellas aves eran más grandes que él… y eran más. Incluso el pequeño cachorro terminó por atemorizarse y fue a esconderse detrás de Lisa, usándola como escudo humano para ladrar desde ahí. Tres patos comenzaron a revolotear sobre la cabeza de Rick, literalmente moliéndolo a aletazos. El piloto gritaba, incapaz de defenderse. Lisa quería ir en su ayuda, pero temía dejar sola a Dana, quien brincaba emocionada y aplaudía, mientras no dejaba de gritar y reírse.

Finalmente Rick le dio un golpe en el trasero a uno de los patos con la escoba. El ave se indignó y fue a posarse en la cerca, mientras le graznaba furiosamente al piloto, quien se acercó a él amenazadoramente, blandiendo su escoba. El pato pensó que era una mala idea seguir en aquel sitio; graznó con gran dignidad, como si estuviera dando órdenes, y se elevó por los aires, seguido de sus compañeros.

- ¡Y más les vale que lo piensen dos veces antes de volver a venir a este lugar! – Rick les gritaba. - ¡Esto se llama allanamiento de morada¡Podrían ir a la cárcel por esto!

- ¡Rick! – Lisa sentía que estaba llorando de tanta risa. – Ya se fueron, amor… ¿Qué caso tiene que les grites a unos patos que no te entienden?

- ¡Sí me entienden! – Rick miró a Lisa. – No te fíes de esos pajarracos, Lisa… sólo están esperando el momento justo para vengarse. Era el mismo pato de Ciudad Monumento¿no lo viste? Me ha estado siguiendo todos estos meses, buscando su oportunidad.

Aquel comentario provocó que Lisa se riera aún más y que Rick hiciera un gesto de hombre acosado e incomprendido. Lisa le pasó los brazos alrededor de los hombros y lo abrazó tierna y cariñosamente contra su pecho, mientras le besaba la mejilla.

- ¡No sabes cuánto te amo, Rick Hunter! – Le dijo. - ¡Te adoro!

Rick sonrió y la abrazó estrechamente. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente cuando, sobre el hombro de Lisa vio que Dana se dirigía a la alberca.

- Lisa… Dana…

La almirante se separó del piloto y corrió detrás de la bebita, que iba dejando un rastro de ropas detrás de ella mientras se preparaba para darse un chapuzón. Lisa alcanzó a detenerla justo antes de que brincara al agua.

- ¡No, no! – La regañó pacientemente. – Dana, no puedes nadar así… tienes que desayunar primero y después tenemos que ponerte su salvavidas.

- ¡Agua! – Dana le señalaba la alberca. - ¡Quiero nadar!

- Si no comes no vas a tener fuerzas para nadar, amorcito. – Lisa le explicó. - ¿No quieres algo de fruta?

- ¡Naranjas! – Dana respondió emocionada, aplaudiendo entusiastamente.

- Sí, naranjas… plátano, mango… vamos a comer frutas.

- ¡Sí! – Dana gritó con un tono de voz tan alto que hizo que Rick tuviera que taparse los oídos.

- Voy a darle de desayunar. – Lisa le explicó al piloto. – Después la voy a poner a jugar y luego la voy a meter a nadar un rato. Quiero cansarla para que esta noche nos deje dormir en paz.

- ¡Buena estrategia, Hayes! – Rick le sonrió.

- Tú encárgate de Enkei¿de acuerdo?

- No hay problema.

Los dos se sonrieron y mientras Lisa regresaba al interior de la casa, Rick miró al perrito que, cansado después de su enfrentamiento con los patos, ahora dormitaba perezosamente al sol.

- ¡Tú tampoco vas a descansar este día! – Rick fue a despertarlo. - ¡Nada de dormir sino hasta la noche!

El piloto salió corriendo alrededor de la alberca, seguido por el perrito que, juguetonamente lo perseguía. Los dos estuvieron jugando en el jardín por un buen rato.

Más tarde, mientras Lisa estaba con Dana en la alberca, Rick aprovechó para hacer algo productivo y se dedicó a limpiar la casa, que había quedado como una verdadera zona de desastre después de la noche que habían pasado y a cocinar algo para comer. Al parecer poco a poco los dos se estaban acostumbrando a esa rutina de tener una niña pequeña y un perrito en casa. Después de nadar Rick ayudó a Lisa a bañar y vestir a la bebita. Luego tomaron turnos para cuidarla mientras el otro se bañaba.

El piloto había tenido pánico de quedarse solo con Dana, aunque fuera solo por unos segundos, pero descubrió que en realidad las cosas no eran tan difíciles como parecían. Cuando Lisa terminó de bañarse y vestirse, se dirigió a la cocina para toparse con que Rick estaba dándole de comer a Dana y ella, quizás por el ejercicio que había hecho en la alberca y que seguramente había abierto su apetito, estaba comiendo todo lo que él le daba pacíficamente y cooperando para no provocar ningún nuevo desastre en la cocina. Lisa observó al piloto desde la puerta por unos minutos, sonriendo enternecida.

- ¡Lisa! – Él la saludó cuando finalmente se percató de su presencia. – Dana tenía hambre, así que…

- Gracias Rick… por ayudarme.

- ¡Hey, estamos en esto juntos¿Cierto? Es responsabilidad de ambos.

Lisa sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. La almirante se dirigió a la estufa, en donde ya se estaba calentando la comida que el piloto había preparado mientras ella estaba en la alberca con la bebita Sterling.

- ¡Huele delicioso! – Lisa sonrió. - ¡Estoy hambrienta!

- Espero que te guste… no es nada complicado pero al menos nos aplacará un poco el hambre… no hemos comido nada decente desde ayer a la hora de la comida.

- Cierto. – Lisa lo miró con amor. – Voy a servir la mesa.

- Podemos comer aquí mismo en la barra de la cocina, amor. – Rick le sonrió, sin dejar de alimentar a Dana. – Estaba pensando en que quizás podríamos salir al parque… podemos llevar a Dana a la feria o algo.

- ¡Me parece una buena idea, Rick! – Los ojos de Lisa resplandecían emocionados.

- ¡FERIA! – La bebita gritó, igualmente emocionada.

- Bien. – Rick la puso en el suelo y se inclinó para quedar al nivel de sus ojos. – Dana, escúchame… tu tía Lisa y yo vamos a comer porque tenemos mucha hambre¿de acuerdo?

- Sí…

- Después de comer vamos a ir a la feria y te vamos a comprar algodones de azúcar y un globo, lo que tú quieras…

- ¿Caballitos?

- Sí, te vas a subir a los caballitos. Pero primero debes de dejarnos comer… vas a sentarte en la alfombra a jugar con tus juguetes y no vas a dar lata. ¿Sí?

- Sí, tío Rick.

La pequeña tomó a Rick por sorpresa cuando se arrojó sobre él y le echó las manitas al cuello, para luego plantarle un húmedo beso de bebé en la mejilla. El piloto abrió mucho los ojos, totalmente aterrado por aquella experiencia. Lisa se rió, entre divertida y enternecida. Rick cargó a la bebita y la llevó a la sala, la sentó en la alfombra, en un lugar que estaba a la vista de ellos desde la cocina, y le dio sus cubos de plástico, sus muñecos de peluche y algunos otros juguetes. Enkei fue a echarse al lado de ella y comenzó a mordisquear su pelota.

Cuando el piloto regresó a la cocina, Lisa lo recibió con un plato de comida y con un beso suave y lleno de amor que hizo que él sintiera que su corazón se derretía de amor por ella.

- Algún día vas a ser un padre excelente, Rick Hunter. – Lisa comentó, mientras ambos se sentaban a comer.

- Yo—no, en realidad… - Rick se talló nerviosamente la nariz. – Bueno… admito que siempre me han intimidado los bebés pero… - se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que uno aprende.

Los dos compartieron una sonrisa soñadora pero no había tiempo de ponerse románticos o sentimentales. Ambos estaban hambrientos y sabían que la paz que en esos momentos gozaban podía ser demasiado efímera, así que había que aprovecharla cuanto pudieran.

-

* * *

- 

Después de comer limpiaron la cocina y mientras Lisa alistaba a la bebita, Rick se encargaba de colocarle la correa a Enkei. Se subieron a la Freelander y el piloto condujo hasta el parque de Ciudad Macross. Una vez ahí se dieron su tiempo para caminar un poco por los senderos alrededor del lago, Lisa llevando a la pequeña Dana de la mano y Rick a Enkei con su correa. Iban despacio, sin prisas y deteniéndose a que la bebita examinara cada flor, cada hormiga y cada piedra que veía a orillas del camino.

La llevaron a los columpios, en donde pasaron un rato bastante agradable y divertido. Después le compraron un algodón de azúcar, tal y como Rick se lo había prometido. Aunque fue él quien terminó por comérselo cuando la pequeña, después de traerlo en la mano por quince minutos y tras haberle dado apenas un par de mordidas, anunció que ya no lo quería.

Más tarde fueron al parquecito de diversiones que estaba en un extremo del parque. Ahí subieron a Dana a un carrusel especial para niños pequeños y la observaron mientras ella daba vueltas y vueltas sin cansarse. Ellos aprovecharon ese tiempo para sentarse en una banca justo al lado del carrusel y comerse un helado, mientras conversaban animadamente y se reían de cualquier tontería que se les ocurriera.

Esa tarde los dos se veían bastante relajados y felices y fueron pocos, los que en el parque, se percataron de que aquella pareja eran en realidad la almirante Hayes y el mayor Hunter. Nadie esperaba verlos aparecer con un bebé y un perro. Pero hubo gente que sonreía al pasar, al verlos tan jóvenes y tan felices. Hacían una hermosa pareja y sin duda la paternidad – aunque fuera sólo de fin de semana – les sentaba bastante bien a ambos.

El joven mayor iba vestido con jeans y una sencilla camiseta azul, mientras que Lisa vestía igualmente jeans y una camiseta color verde pálido. Formaban una pareja bastante atractiva que no pasaba desapercibida.

Después de los caballitos llevaron a Dana a que jugara con otros niños en un corralito lleno de pelotas de colores. Aquello le encantó a la pequeña, quien disfrutó bastante de la experiencia. Enkei también parecía estar divirtiéndose bastante con aquella salida, especialmente cuando Rick le quitó la correa y se puso a jugar con él en un prado cercano al lugar en donde Lisa le mostraba a Dana algunos muñecos de peluche que vendían, para dejarla que eligiera el que ella quisiera.

Lisa se sentó en una banca mientras Dana jugaba a su lado con el enorme conejo de peluche azul que había adoptado como su nueva mascota. La almirante miró a Rick, quien corría persiguiendo al pequeño Enkei, le arrojaba una pelota y se divertía en grande con el cachorro para quien Rick era su adoración.

La almirante sonrió conmovida y satisfecha, mientras suspiraba profundamente y le agradecía al cielo la oportunidad que había tenido de vivir esa vida tan llena de bendiciones. El estar ahí en el parque, compartiendo una perezosa tarde de sábado con Rick, con Dana y Enkei le provocaba una sensación largamente olvidada: una sensación de pertenencia a una familia. Involuntariamente comenzó a imaginarse cómo sería su vida con Rick y sus propios hijos, cuando los tuvieran. Aquel pensamiento la hizo reír en voz baja y sentir los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad. ¡La vida era tan maravillosa y sabía que su vida con su piloto apenas comenzaba! Había tanto por compartir… tanto que todavía estaba por venir… tantos sueños, tantas ilusiones, tantas esperanzas… tanto amor.

- ¡Hey! – Rick la sacó de sus pensamientos, sentándose a su lado y besándola en la frente. - ¿En qué piensas, amor?

Lisa lo miró, como si estuviera despertando de un sueño. El piloto estaba sudado de tanto correr y su cabello estaba despeinado. Traía en una mano una botella de agua y en otra una pequeña flor amarilla que le colocó a Lisa detrás de la oreja, provocando que ella le sonriera con amor.

- ¡Preciosa! – El piloto sonrió.

Lisa miró a Enkei, quien se había acercado a olfatear cuidadosamente el conejo de Dana. Le gruñó amenazadoramente, pero después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que era inofensivo y optó por echarse a los pies de Rick, observando a la bebita mientras mordisqueaba un trozo de corteza que había caído de algún árbol.

- ¡Es una hermosa tarde de verano! – Lisa comentó. – Estaba disfrutando de todo esto… el cielo azul, el sol tibio… y bueno, de todo esto.

Rick miró a su alrededor y sonrió al darse cuenta de que, de hecho, aquella era una tarde hermosa. Cerca de ellos, en el lago del parque, varios botes navegaban moviéndose lentamente y las risas apagadas de sus tripulantes llegaban hasta ellos. A su lado había una pareja de ancianos conversando animadamente mientras alimentaban a las palomas. Debajo de un árbol, sentados sobre un mantel que habían extendido en la hierba, una joven pareja de enamorados estaban comiéndose unos sándwiches mientras compartían un beso ocasional y muchas risas.

Cerca de los juegos un pequeño de la edad de Dana se divertía tocando un tamborcito de juguete mientras su mamá, sentada en una banca cercana, conversaba con otras señoras, comentando los últimos chismes publicados en las revistas que traían en las manos. En el otro extremo del campo de juegos un grupo de chicas adolescentes tenían puesta en una grabadora la música de moda y cantaban alegremente, pretendiendo que eran estrellas del canto.

A unos pasos de donde Rick y Lisa estaban sentados, un joven pintor capturaba la magia de aquella tarde de verano en su lienzo, mientras un grupo de curiosos observaban su trabajo. Los pájaros y las ardillas jugueteaban entre el follaje de los árboles y una pequeña de unos cinco años de edad, de la mano de su mamá, se había detenido para observar con interés el conejo de Dana, mientras la pequeña Sterling miraba con ojos desorbitados por la emoción el brillante globo rojo que la pequeña sostenía.

- Sí… - Rick sonrió. - ¡Es una tarde hermosa!

- El estar aquí, contigo… con ustedes… - Lisa miró a Dana y Enkei. – Ha sido mágico para mí, amor. Se siente bien… todo es tan normal y tan cotidiano que… no lo sé, es familiar y… me llena el corazón de una calidez y una alegría que es difícil poner en palabras.

- Tienes razón. – Rick tomó la mano de Lisa y la puso sobre su regazo, mientras le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo libre. – Me parece que tenemos que darles las gracias a los Sterling y a Kelly por habernos dado esta oportunidad.

- Pensé que ibas a asesinarlos en cuanto regresaran. – Lisa le sonrió divertida.

- ¡Nah! – Rick sacudió la cabeza y se rió. – Podría hacerlo, pero hoy me siento benévolo. ¡Ven! Vamos a sentarnos en la hierba… se siente rico.

El piloto condujo a Lisa hasta el prado y los dos se sentaron en la hierba. Dana y Enkei correteaban alrededor de ellos, disfrutando de aquella tarde en el parque. Rick se tendió de espaldas y recargó su cabeza en el regazo de Lisa, quien lo contemplaba con amor mientras le acariciaba el cabello rebelde. Él estiró su mano para acariciar su rostro y ambos sonrieron.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes! – Rick musitó. – No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti… sin estos momentos tan hermosos a tu lado.

- Yo te amo a ti, mi vida… y tienes razón, estos momentos… son mágicos. Quizás para cualquier persona todo esto podría parecer algo normal y cotidiano pero… para nosotros que vivimos una guerra espacial y… todo eso…

- Lo sé. – Él no dejaba de acariciarle el rostro. – Pero eso es el pasado, amor… este es el presente… es nuestro presente.

Los dos sonrieron, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro y dejando que el tiempo pasara sobre ellos como una suave brisa estival. Conversaron, se rieron, compartieron sus silencios y sus miradas llenas de sentimientos, jugaron con Dana y con Enkei y pasaron una de las tardes más relajadas y divertidas que recordaban haber pasado en sus vidas. Cuando salieron del parque ya estaba anocheciendo y el cielo se había nublado, amenazando con un súbito chubasco veraniego.

Cuando llegaron a su casa ya las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer. Rick bajó a la pequeña Dana, quien estaba adormilada en su sillita de bebé. La pequeña se recargó en el hombro del piloto y él sonrió y le acarició la espalda. Lisa había tomado a Enkei en brazos y se dirigía a abrir la puerta de la casa.

- ¡No debemos de dejar que se duerma todavía! – Rick le dijo. – Hay que tenerla despierta un par de horas más… y después la noche será toda nuestra, amor. – Le guiñó el ojo.

A pesar de que la pequeña Dana estaba agotada después del día que había pasado, no se resistió a ver una película de dibujos animados con sus tíos mientras se tomaba lentamente un biberón con leche. Estaba cómodamente instalada en el sofá de la estancia, en medio de Lisa y Rick. Enkei estaba también con ellos, con su cabeza recargada en la pierna del piloto.

La película que vieron resultó ser bastante divertida y parecía que eran los adultos presentes los que más la estaban disfrutando, pues la bebita ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Finalmente Dana se quedó profundamente dormida, acurrucada contra el cuerpo de Lisa, quien la sostenía con cariño. Rick la miró y sonrió enternecido. Pocos minutos después la película terminó y Lisa levantó a Dana con todo el cuidado del mundo para llevarla a su cuna en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Rick se había quedado atrás, apagando las luces de la casa y asegurando las puertas. Enkei ya no quiso moverse de encima del sillón, también el cachorro estaba agotado. Casi de puntitas, el piloto entró al cuarto de huéspedes y sonrió cuando vio a Lisa inclinarse para arropar y besar a Dana y susurrarle las buenas noches. Se acercó a ella y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, al tiempo que le besaba la sien.

- Trato de imaginarte con nuestro bebé, amor. – Rick susurró. – Al verte actuar de manera tan paciente, tierna y amorosa con Dana me hace pensar cómo serás con nuestro propio bebé… - La besó en los labios. - ¿No te gustaría que hiciéramos un bebé esta misma noche?

Lisa se rió suavemente y escondió su rostro en el cuello del piloto.

- Pensé que en estos momentos la idea de tener un bebé ya no te parecía tan buena. – Le habló en voz baja.

- Bueno, ayer no me lo parecía… pero hoy fue diferente. Me divertí mucho¿sabes? Y me gustó lo que sentí al estar en el parque contigo y con este par de latosos. – Rick señaló hacia la cuna con un movimiento de cabeza.

Lisa volvió a reírse y tomó a Rick de la mano para conducirlo a la puerta de la habitación. Una vez en el pasillo, cerró la puerta con cuidado y tomó al piloto de las dos manos, mirándolo con unos ojos llenos de amor, de deseo y de muchas promesas.

- La noche es joven, mayor Hunter. – Lisa le habló con una voz seductora que a él le encantó. – Y según recuerdo, nosotros aún tenemos un negocio que dejamos pendiente esta mañana.

- ¡Oh! – Los ojos de Rick destellaron traviesamente. – Así es, almirante… y no es bueno dejar negocios sin terminar.

- No… - Lisa lo estaba conduciendo a su habitación. – Uno siempre debe de ser muy cumplido en estas cosas… además creo que te prometí un bono extra por lo que sucedió esta mañana.

Rick sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. No tuvo tiempo de decir ni media palabra, pues Lisa ya le había echado los brazos al cuello y lo estaba besando de una manera tan íntimamente seductora que el piloto sintió que perdía todo pensamiento lógico y racional y todo contacto con la realidad. Puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura del Lisa y la levantó del piso. Ella se aferró a él, poniendo sus piernas en torno de las caderas del piloto y él sonrió contra sus labios, mientras entraban a su habitación y aseguraban la puerta para evitar visitas inesperadas mientras ellos se encargaban de sus negocios pendientes.

-

* * *

- 

El despertador que los dos jóvenes militares tuvieron la mañana siguiente fueron los ladridos entusiastas de Enkei y los gritos de Dana, quien reclamaba la presencia de alguno de sus tíos para que la sacaran de la cuna.

Lisa estaba tendida de costado y Rick, a sus espaldas, con su rostro oculto en el cuello de ella. Él le cubría su brazo desnudo con el suyo y sus dedos estaban entrelazados. Los dos abrieron simultáneamente los ojos cuando escucharon aquellos ruidos que tan súbitamente habían roto la tranquilidad de esa mañana.

- ¡No! – Rick lloriqueó, viendo el reloj. - ¡Hace apenas cuatro horas que nos dormimos!

- Voy a ver qué sucede. – Lisa se levantó adormilada y se puso su bata encima.

Cuando ella salió de la habitación Rick se cubrió el rostro con las sábanas y sintió que volvía a quedarse dormido. Pero los ladridos de Enkei en el pasillo hicieron que se sentara como movido por un resorte y se tallara el cabello ensortijado casi con desesperación.

- ¡Ahí va nuestro domingo! – Refunfuñó mientras se ponía su bata y sus pantuflas. – Bueno, supongo que lo mejor será ir a hacer el desayuno.

Salió de la habitación y se detuvo en seco cuando Dana y Enkei pasaron corriendo frente a él. Lisa apareció en la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes con un pañal limpio en una mano y un bote de talco en la otra.

- ¡Dana! Tenemos que cambiarte, ven acá.

Rick no pudo evitar el reír al ver el rostro frustrado de Lisa.

- ¡Te ves hermosa cuando estás desesperada!

- No estoy desesperada. – Lisa se defendió.

- Bueno, te espero en la cocina… te voy a preparar un buen desayuno… después de nuestros… _negocios _de anoche, creo que nos lo merecemos y lo necesitamos con urgencia. – Rick la había abrazado por la cintura y la besó levemente en la punta de la nariz.

- Suena bastante tentador, mayor Hunter. – Lisa lo besó suavemente en los labios. – Hay que agradecer al cielo que Dana haya dormido toda la noche.

- Sí, temía que fuera a aparecerse en nuestra habitación a mitad de la noche a pedirnos que la dejáramos dormir con nosotros. Supongo que el que nos haya levantado así de temprano es mejor que el que nos hubiera importunado a media noche¿cierto?

Lisa sonrió y se sonrojó un poco, pero antes de que pudiera contestar Dana pasó de regreso al cuarto de huéspedes y Lisa salió corriendo tras ella.

- ¡Buena cacería! – Rick le gritó, sin poder evitar reírse.

Una hora más tarde Lisa apareció en la cocina. Rick estaba sentado en la barra tomándose su café y leyendo las noticias del día en su laptop. Sobre la mesa estaba un desayuno ya frío que el mayor se apresuró a meter al microondas.

- Te estaba esperando. – Rick le informó.

- No es que no me guste tener a Dana aquí con nosotros. – Lisa se dejó caer en su asiento. – Pero… espero que Max y Miriya no tarden demasiado.

- Es difícil adaptarse a esta situación. – Rick le puso su desayuno caliente frente a ella y él se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa. – Supongo que cuando tengamos nuestro propio bebé será más sencillo¿no te parece? Es decir, iremos paso a paso.

- Sí, pienso que tienes razón. Aunque esta ha sido una práctica bastante intensa.

- Cierto. – Rick sonrió. – Quisiera que alguien nos dijera si aprobamos o no… aunque Dana sigue viva, no la hemos envenenado, ni ahogado ni arrojado a un pozo sin fondo. Pienso que eso ya es ganancia.

Lisa se rió y la pequeña Dana entró a la cocina arrastrando a su conejo azul de la oreja, seguida por Enkei, que mordisqueaba una de las patas traseras del conejo y le gruñía amenazadoramente.

- ¿Quieres leche, amorcito? – Lisa le preguntó.

- Quiero huevo. – Dana se acercó a Rick y se trepó en su regazo. – Tío Rick… ¿Me das huevo?

El piloto miró a Lisa y ella se encogió de hombros. Rick tomó un poco de su huevo con el tenedor y se lo dio a Dana en la boca. A la bebita pareció encantarle ese desayuno, pues terminó por comerse la mitad del huevo que Rick había preparado para él y medio vaso de su jugo de naranja. Lisa le advirtió a Rick que no se le ocurriera darle café a la bebita, pues le vio las intenciones al piloto. Él le dijo que sólo quería saber qué pasaba, que era como un experimento, pero la mirada asesina de su prometida le hizo saber que aquello no era una muy buena idea.

Lisa le dio un pan con mermelada que Dana se dedicó a mordisquear si bajarse del regazo de Rick, quien hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para sostener a la bebita y desayunar al mismo tiempo. Mientras lo observaba, Lisa no podía evitar el pensar que algún día Rick sería un padre amoroso y consentidor… sería un padre excepcional. Él sería el padre de sus hijos.

La mañana pasó sin grandes sobresaltos. Dana se dedicó a jugar mientras Lisa y Rick hacían algunos trabajos en la casa. Salieron a comer a un restaurante que estaba cerca del parque y Dana se comportó como un perfecto ángel, se comió toda su comida sin protestar y después caminó de la mano de Lisa y Rick hasta la Freelander. Fueron al supermercado a comprar despensa que les hacía falta y Dana salió de la tienda chupando una enorme paleta de dulce que su tío Rick le había comprado, bajo protesta de Lisa.

La evidencia de aquella dosis extra de azúcar quedó plasmada en los interiores de la Freelander, en donde las huellas de varias manitas de bebe pegajosas quedaron marcadas en las vestiduras. Al piloto no pareció importarle… ya se había hecho a la idea de que el lunes debía llevar su camioneta a un servicio urgente de lavado.

De regreso en la casa, se encontraron con un Enkei bastante molesto porque lo habían dejado solo por más de dos horas. Mientras Rick se encargaba del cachorro, Lisa fue a bañar a Dana. El baño pareció caerle de peso, pues apenas Lisa la había terminado de vestir, cuando la pequeña se quedó profundamente dormida abrazada de su conejo. Aquello le dio tiempo a Lisa para bañarse y ponerse ropa limpia.

Eran casi las siete de la noche cuando el timbre de la casa del almirantazgo se dejó escuchar y Rick fue a atender la puerta. Los rostros sonrientes de Max y Miriya aparecieron frente a él.

- ¡Buenas noches, jefe! – Max lo saludó alegremente.

- ¡Vaya, los de la segunda luna de miel han regresado! – Rick les sonrió.

- ¡Y fue mucho mejor que la primera! – Miriya entró a la casa. – Max se ha superado bastante. Debemos de hacer esto más seguido.

Rick pasó saliva, sintiéndose un poco nervioso al escuchar las últimas palabras de la Meltran. Miró a Max, quien sonreía orgulloso. Los tres amigos entraron a la sala, en donde Lisa leía un libro, cómodamente instalada en el sofá, mientras que Dana jugaba en la alfombra con sus juguetes y Enkei se adormilaba cerca de la bebita. Aquella era casi como una estampa para un catálogo de artículos para el hogar.

- ¡Max, Mir! – Lisa los saludó entusiastamente.

- ¡PAPI¡MAMI! – Dana se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a los brazos de su papá.

- ¡Hey, hola chiquita! – Max la levantó sobre su cabeza y luego la abrazo contra su pecho y la besó en el cabello. - ¿Te gustó estar con tus tíos?

- ¡Vinieron los patos! – Los ojitos de Dana brillaban con emoción. – ¡Fuimos al parque… comí paleta!

- ¡Vaya! – Miriya miró a Rick, quien ya había puesto su brazo en torno a los hombros de Lisa y la abrazaba contra sí. – Está feliz y limpia… eso ya es mucho decir… me parece que han pasado la prueba, ya pueden hacer sus propios bebés.

Lisa y Rick intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas.

- Espero que mi retoño se haya portado bien y no les haya dado muchos problemas. – Max les dijo a sus amigos. – A decir verdad Miriya y yo estábamos un poco… preocupados de que quizás Dana les causaría algunos dolores de cabeza.

- Digamos que todos sobrevivimos. – Rick le sonrió a su amigo. – Creo que eso ya es ganancia.

Todos se rieron del comentario del mayor. Miriya y Lisa entraron al cuarto de huéspedes a recoger la pañalera y las demás cosas de la bebita, mientras Rick y Max se quedaban en la sala conversando animadamente sobre el fin de semana que los Sterling habían pasado en un centro vacacional cercano a Ciudad Macross. Sin embargo era Dana la que monopolizaba la conversación, relatándole, con sus frases cortas pero directas, a su papá todo lo que había hecho con su tía Lisa y su tío Rick.

Cuando Max le preguntó si le gustaría volver a quedarse con sus tíos, su respuesta fue un sonoro "sí", al tiempo que literalmente se arrojaba a los brazos de Rick y lo besaba en la mejilla. Los dos amigos sonrieron y Rick besó a Dana en la frente con cariño.

- Cuando quieras, chiquita. – Le dijo con sinceridad.

Lisa y Miriya habían entrado a la sala justo a tiempo para ser testigos de esa escena. Lisa sonrió conmovida y la mirada cálida y llena de sentimiento que ella y Rick intercambiaron en ese instante no tuvo precio. Max y Miriya les agradecieron por haber cuidado de su hija ese fin de semana y les recordaron que les debían una. Enseguida se retiraron, argumentando que seguramente querrían descansar.

Cuando Lisa y Rick finalmente se quedaron solos en su casa, los dos se dejaron caer sobre el sofá de la sala y suspiraron profundamente.

- ¡Vaya fin de semana!

- Cierto. – Rick se estiró. – Esto de ser papá por un fin de semana me agotó. ¡No sé cómo le hace Max!

- Supongo que como tu mismo lo dijiste, amor. Uno se acostumbra.

- Sí, me imagino que sí. – Rick miró a Lisa y le sonrió. - ¡Pero tú serás una mamá excelente cuando llegue tu turno, mi cielo!

- Bueno, - Lisa sonrió. – Si algo aprendí este fin de semana es que es mucho más fácil ser la almirante de la flota que ser mamá de una pequeña de dos años.

Los dos se rieron de buena gana. Rick se acercó peligrosamente a Lisa y sin previo aviso la tomó por los hombros, la hizo que se recostara sobre el sofá y comenzó a besarle suavemente el cuello.

- Al fin solos… - murmuró contra su piel.

- ¿Todavía tienes fuerzas para esto? – Lisa preguntó, divertida.

- Para ti siempre tengo mis reservas de energía. – Rick no dejaba de besarla. – Pero si tú te sientes demasiado cansada para esto, no te preocupes… déjamelo todo a mi… yo me encargo de todo el trabajo.

- ¡Eres una rata! – Lisa se rió.

- Hmmm… - Rick subió con sus labios de su cuello a su oreja, provocando que ella se estremeciera. - ¿Entonces quieres que lo dejemos para otra ocasión?

- ¡No te atrevas, Rick Hunter! - Lisa lo amenazó, sin dejar de reírse.

- Lo sabía… - Rick sonrió triunfante. – Hay que aprovechar lo que queda de nuestro fin de semana, amor… ¿Qué dices?

La respuesta a la pregunta de Rick vino en forma de un ladrido insistente y penetrante. Él se separó levemente de ella y ambos miraron hacia donde Enkei, parado en dos patas, con sus patas delanteras recargadas contra el sofá, reclamaba su atención.

- ¡Oh no! – Rick refunfuñó. - ¡No ahora tú, pulgas!

El cachorro siguió ladrando y Rick gruñó y rodó de encima del sofá para quedar en cuatro patas frente a Enkei, quien no dejaba de ladrar ni de mover la cola. Lisa se rió, divertida con todo aquello, pero su risa se convirtió en una carcajada cuando Rick comenzó a ladrarle al cachorro.

- Rick¿Qué haces?

- ¡Le estoy hablando en su idioma a ver si así entiende!

- No sabía que hablabas el idioma canino. – Lisa sentía que el estómago le dolía de tanta risa.

- ¡Guau, guau, guau! – Le respondió el piloto con una sonrisa y le lamió el rostro.

- ¡RICK! – Lisa protestó, sin dejar de reírse. - ¡No seas sucio!

Pero el piloto ya estaba persiguiendo a cachorro por toda la sala a cuatro patas, sin dejar de ladrarle. El perrito respondía de la misma manera y Lisa se sentó en el sofá y movió la cabeza resignadamente pensando que algunas cosas jamás cambiarían. Rick ni siquiera notó cuando ella salió de la sala sino hasta que regresó dos minutos más tarde con un hueso de carnaza.

- ¡Toma Enkei¡Es para ti, chiquito!

El perrito corrió a donde Lisa estaba y se paró en dos patas, moviendo la cola como queriendo hacer meritos para recibir el regalo que ella le ofrecía. Cuando Lisa se lo entregó, el perrito salió corriendo con el hueso en su hocico y se metió debajo de la mesa del comedor. Rick, todavía de rodillas en la alfombra, observaba la escena con ojos desorbitados.

- ¡Tú sí que eres una superchica! – Murmuró, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la de Lisa.

- Lo sé. – Respondió arrogantemente la almirante mientras se dirigía a su habitación. - ¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche o vas a venir conmigo? – Le guiñó el ojo a Rick.

Él se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo tras ella. Habían pasado un fin de semana bastante pesado pero igualmente inolvidable pero ahora ambos sentían esa imperiosa necesidad de dedicarse un tiempo sólo a ellos… a ellos y a ese amor que les consumía las entrañas con un fuego tan potente que era imposible de apagar, pues a cada momento tomaba más fuerza y se volvía más poderoso e intenso.

Un amor nacido en batalla y forjado en el fuego abrasador que ardía en lo más profundo de dos corazones apasionados y ardorosos… era el amor del primer amanecer de la Tierra tras el holocausto total. Un amor que era un grito de supervivencia… un amor tan profundo y verdadero que trascendería el tiempo y el espacio y se convertiría en una leyenda de esas que dejan huella en su generación: la historia de amor de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes.

-

* * *

- 

El lunes por la mañana la almirante Hayes caminaba al lado del mayor Hunter hacia las pistas de despegue de Prometheus. Era temprano y el mayor, con su casco de vuelo bajo el brazo, caminaba cabizbajo. Habían estado hablando un poco, pero ahora se había hecho silencio entre ellos.

Lisa lo miraba de soslayo, preocupada al pensar que tal vez podría estar muy cansado para volar ese día después del fin de semana tan ajetreado que habían tenido, pero jamás llegó a comentarle aquello, pues habían llegado a donde el Skull Uno esperaba en la pista. Rick levantó su vista y tocó el fuselaje casi con reverencia, mientras retomaba la conversación que había estado teniendo anteriormente con Lisa.

- Sé que en la vida todo tiene un ciclo… y lo acepto. Es sólo que este VF1 y yo hemos compartido tantas aventuras, buenos y malos momentos que… será difícil despedirme.

- El hecho de que salga de servicio no significa que jamás volverás a volarlo, Rick. – Lisa habló. – Sé que no será lo mismo pero… no tienes por qué despedirte de él¿sabes?

El piloto miró a la almirante y le sonrió una sonrisa cálida y llena de cariño.

- Gracias Lisa… tú siempre sabes qué decir para hacerme sentir mejor.

Ella se acercó a él, y después de revisar rápidamente que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor, besó a Rick en los labios con ternura.

- ¿Vas a estar bien? – Le preguntó cuando se separaron. – Va a ser un vuelo largo.

- Muy bien, preciosa. No te preocupes por mí. Estaremos de vuelta antes de la cena.

- ¡Cuídate mucho, amor!

- Sabes que lo haré. – Fue el turno de él de besarla en los labios. - ¡Te amo!

- Y yo te amo a ti, mi vida. ¡Buena cacería!

Sin más preámbulos el piloto subió a la cabina del VF1 y se colocó su casco antes de dedicarle a la almirante un formal saludo militar que ella correspondió con una sonrisa. Pocos minutos después el orgulloso escuadrón Skull se elevaba imponente por los cielos de Ciudad Macross con rumbo a Nueva Montreal con la misión de escoltar y proteger el convoy que transportaría a los primeros 12 VF4 Lightning III que serían incorporados al servicio activo en unas semanas.

Lisa volvió a su oficina después de que su escuadrón de más confianza despegó de la base. Mientras caminaba por los jardines no podía dejar de pensar en las opciones que tenía. Sabía que la mayoría de los VF1 que fueran retirados del servicio serían desmantelados. Pero ella no iba a permitir que una nave con la historia y el significado del Skull Uno corriera esa suerte. La idea que ella tenía era colocarlo en una sala especial del Museo Donald Hayes, dedicada a la aeronáutica.

- El Skull Uno se ha convertido en la insignia de la RDF, sería imperdonable el pensar siquiera en destruirlo. – Lisa pensaba. – Al menos los Skull Uno, Dos y Tres deben ser preservados en el museo. Tengo que hablar con el doctor Adrián al respecto… debemos acondicionar una de las nuevas salas como un espacio de exhibición de—

- ¡Almirante Hayes! – Una voz conocida la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¡Tania! – Lisa sonrió a ver que la doctora caminaba en su dirección. - ¡Hacía tiempo que no te veía! Desde el día de la cena de gala en el museo.

- He estado ocupada… se ordenaron exámenes médicos generales para los integrantes de 5 escuadrones y eso hizo que Saleh y yo tuviéramos una semana caótica. ¿Cómo has estado tú?

- Muy bien. – Lisa sonrió mientras ambas caminaban rumbo al edificio del almirantazgo. – También he tenido mucho trabajo, pero todo ha estado tranquilo.

- O tan tranquilo como puede estar para la almirante de la flota, quien se casará en sólo dos meses. – Tania comentó con una sonrisa.

- Sí, lo sé. – Lisa se sonrojó levemente pero su sonrisa fue más que elocuente.

- ¿Y cómo van los preparativos?

- La verdad es que… bastante retrasados. – Lisa parpadeó, dándose cuenta, por primera vez, del poco tiempo que les quedaba y el hecho de que no tenían prácticamente nada listo.

- Sé que organizar una boda es un lío… pero cuenta con mi ayuda para todo, Lisa. ¿Cuándo piensan pasar a hacerse los exámenes médicos rutinarios?

- En cuanto a Rick se le quite el trauma de los exámenes médicos a los que tuvo que someterse la semana pasada. – Lisa sonrió.

- Sí, Saleh me dijo que le había hecho esos exámenes para completar su expediente. Pero el mayor Hunter es un hombre bastante sano.

- Lo es. – Lisa sonrió emocionada.

- Bien, almirante, aquí me despido. Tengo que llevar estas requisiciones a las oficinas de recursos materiales. Ah, por cierto, me di cuenta de que aumentaron el presupuesto para la guardería infantil de la base. ¡Te felicito por tu gestión en ese asunto, Lisa!

- Me pareció que era un aumento necesario y urgente. – La siempre modesta almirante Hayes se sonrojó levemente con aquel cumplido.

- Me da gusto que tengamos una mujer al frente de nuestras fuerzas de defensa. – Tania sonrió orgullosa. – Es un hecho de la vida, si quieres un trabajo eficaz y bien hecho, pon a una mujer al frente.

- ¡Gracias Tania!

- ¡Almirante Hayes! – La doctora le hizo un saludo militar. - ¡Que tenga un buen día!

- Buen día para usted también, doctora Mikhailova. – Lisa correspondió el saludo.

Miró alejarse a la doctora y luego siguió su camino hacia su oficina, mientras mil pensamientos diferentes hacían que su mente fuera en todas direcciones: el vuelo de Rick, los nuevos VF4, el asunto del museo, su próximo viaje a Ciudad Monumento, el ascenso de Rick, la aprobación de su misión espacial, los preparativos para su boda…

Lisa suspiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza para sacarse todos esos pensamientos de ella. Sentía que de no hacerlo terminaría por tener una jaqueca.

- Un paso a la vez, Lisa. – Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. – Un paso a la vez… de otra manera terminarás por volverte loca.

El día transcurrió lento y sin acontecimientos especialmente notables. Tuvo que atender un par de reuniones, asistir a una inspección con la Comisión Científica y responder varios oficios. Se dio cuenta de que sin Kelly las cosas parecían ser más complicadas. La oficial que la estaba sustituyendo era buena y eficiente, pero no tenía ese vínculo con ella, como la teniente Hickson lo tenía. Kelly prácticamente podía leerle la mente y eso siempre era una ventaja.

Lisa fue a comer sola al comedor de la base y estando ahí no pudo evitar el pensar en esos días que ahora le parecían ya tan lejanos, cuando ella solía sentarse en esa misma mesa, por ser la más privada del comedor de oficiales, completamente sola día tras día, semana tras semana… aquellos días cuando el amor de Rick le parecía algo tan distante e inalcanzable como una estrella.

- Y ahora estoy aquí… pensando en mi boda con ese chiquillo malcriado y berrinchudo al que amo más que a mi vida. – Lisa sonrió. – Es sorprendente el pensar la manera en la que el mundo cambia tan inesperadamente de un día para otro… o aún más, como es que el amor hace que el mundo cambie, que las personas cambien… que la vida entera cambie.

Más tarde Lisa regresó a su oficina y las horas de la tarde comenzaron a pasar lentas y tediosas. Ya hacía más de ocho horas que el Escuadrón Skull había despegado de la base. Regresarían en cualquier momento, ella sabía que así sería. El sonido inesperado del teléfono por la línea privada hizo que Lisa saltara en su asiento y que se apresurara a tomar la llamada.

- Almirante Hayes, adelante…

- Almirante, buenas tardes. Habla el General Martín.

- ¡Buenas tardes, general! – Lisa sonrió sinceramente. - ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Muy bien, almirante. Supe que los primeros VF4 están por llegar a la Base Macross.

- Así es, general. Ya estamos esperando que el convoy aterrice en la pista Prometheus. El escuadrón Skull lo escolta.

- En ese caso no hay nada que temer. El GTU espera un reporte completo a la brevedad posible, almirante.

- Lo tendrán. – Lisa respondió con seriedad profesional.

- El motivo de mi llamada es para notificarle que el GTU tendrá una reunión en pleno en un par de días, el miércoles para ser precisos. Me han pedido que le comunique que su presencia es requerida en calidad de imprescindible.

- El miércoles. – Lisa asintió. – Por supuesto que ahí estaré, general… me imagino que es con respecto a—

- Así es, a todo lo que hablamos, almirante. Vamos a tener varias sesiones de trabajo a lo largo del día en la plenaria. Queremos que el Mayor Hunter esté presente al menos en una de ellas.

- ¿Le van a dar su promoción ese día? – Los ojos de Lisa brillaron con emoción.

- No, eso le corresponde a usted, almirante. Nosotros sólo le vamos a pasar la notificación oficial a usted. En realidad queremos que él nos acompañe en la reunión en la que le será notificada a usted la aprobación de su misión espacial.

Lisa sonrió emocionada, pero no dijo nada. De pronto su corazón latía violentamente en su pecho de tal manera que era casi doloroso. Martín siguió hablando después de un breve silencio.

- Eso era todo lo que quería decir, almirante. ¡La veo aquí en dos días!

- Ahí estaré, general… cuente con mi presencia.

- Así será, almirante Hayes. ¡Cuídese mucho y la veo pronto por acá!

Cuando la comunicación terminó, su asistente temporal le notificó que el Escuadrón Skull ya volaba en territorio aéreo de Ciudad Macross y que el tiempo estimado de arribo era en tres minutos. Se le informó que el vuelo había sido tranquilo y sin incidentes qué reportar. Lisa salió de su oficina y le dijo a su asistente temporal que iría al Prometheus. Ella quería estar ahí cuando el convoy con los primeros VF4 llegaran a la base… y sobre todo quería estar ahí para recibir a Rick.

Minutos más tarde el jet privado de la Stonewell Bellcom fue el primero en descender en la pista, seguido por dos enormes aviones de transporte. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la torre de control le diera pista al Escuadrón Skull. Lisa no apartaba los ojos del Skull Uno, que sería el primero en aterrizar y el cual ya se enfilaba hacia la pista. Pero en ese momento la escotilla del jet privado se abrió y el señor Stonewell, su hijo David y Kelly salieron de la nave y comenzaron a descender, saludando a la almirante aún sin haber tocado tierra. Lisa escuchó la voz de Maistroff a sus espaldas en ese mismo momento.

- Bien, parece que finalmente comenzaremos a deshacernos de esos viejos armatostes. La RDF necesitaba una actualización urgente en sus naves de combate.

- Esos viejos armatostes salvaron las vidas de todos los que sobrevivimos a la guerra, coronel Maistroff. – Lisa defendió a los VF1.

- En todo caso, el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida está aceptando nuevos miembros. Las nuevas regiones autónomas que se están adhiriendo a la organización deben de tener la absoluta seguridad de que el GTU les ofrece beneficios en cuanto a protección, para empezar. Los nuevos VF4 mandan un mensaje más directo a esos nuevos miembros. El aparecernos en sus regiones volando los viejos VF1 solo les da la idea de que la RDF está tan mal que ni siquiera ha podido renovar su arsenal.

- Los VF1 siguen siendo confiables, coronel. Hacía falta una actualización, eso no lo discuto. Pero no por eso voy a descalificar el trabajo que los VF1 han hecho durante tantos años y siguen haciendo.

Aquella discusión terminó tan abruptamente como había comenzado cuando los Stonewell se acercaron a saludar entusiastamente a los dos militares de más alto rango de la RDF.

- ¡Almirante Hayes! - David le extendió la mano. – Coronel Maistroff… ¿Cómo están?

- Muy bien, David. – Lisa lo saludó con una sonrisa. - ¡Buenas tardes, señor Stonewell! Kelly, me da gusto tenerte de vuelta.

La teniente Hickson hizo un rápido saludo militar, no completamente segura de que aquello fuera protocolario, pues ella no estaba uniformada. Pero aquello no tuvo importancia, pues David ya estaba hablando entusiastamente de los VF4 que se habían transportado y lo interesados que estaban en que la comisión científica de la RDF les hiciera una revisión final para después incorporarlos al servicio. Aquello no tomaría más de dos o tres semanas, Lisa le informó. Dentro del cronograma de actividades anuales de la RDF estaba contemplado que los primeros VF4 comenzaran a volar a finales de agosto y al parecer se estaba cumpliendo con el calendario.

Mientras hablaban, el grupo se había dirigido lentamente a uno de los hangares. David y su padre se adelantaron, conversando con Maistroff y Lisa sonrió al notar la manera en cómo el heredero de los Stonewell mantenía su mano sobre el hombro de Kelly, llevándola a su lado. Suspiró profundamente, maravillándose de ese sentimiento tan poderoso llamado amor… el mismo que pareció arder incontrolablemente en su pecho cuando sintió la calidez de una mano que se posaba suavemente en su hombro y unos labios que le acariciaban su mejilla.

- ¡Misión cumplida, almirante!

- Bienvenido a casa, mayor Hunter. – Lisa le sonrió a su piloto cálida y cariñosamente.

Los Sterling, que venían detrás de Rick, le sonrieron y ella los saludó con alegría. Luego les comunicó que los esperaban a todos en el Club de Oficiales de la base, en donde se serviría una cena especial para formalizar la entrega de los primeros VF4. Max y Miriya se apresuraron a ir a darse una ducha y a cambiarse, pero Rick se quedó al lado de Lisa. Ya estaba oscureciendo y la escena era solo iluminada por la luz de seguridad de una puerta de acceso a uno de los hangares.

- Hablé con Kelly antes de despegar en Nueva Montreal. – Rick sonrió, abrazando a Lisa por la cintura. – Parece ser que los Stonewell están encantados con ella y Kelly está muy emocionada.

- ¡Me alegro tanto por ella! – Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa. – Los vi hace unos momentos y se ven muy contentos los dos.

- ¿Crees que algo suceda entre ellos? Es decir, yo… bueno, no sé.

- Hay preguntas que sólo el tiempo puede contestar, Rick. – Lisa lo besó en la punta de la nariz. – Pero Kelly debe de darse la oportunidad de descubrir cuál es su destino… a veces es difícil tomar el reto, yo te lo digo por experiencia.

- Lo sé. – Rick la besó en la mejilla. - ¡Pero valió la pena!

- Amor… - Lisa lo separó de sí y lo miró con fuego brillándole en los ojos. – Hablé con el general Martín esta tarde. Quiere que estemos en Ciudad Monumento el miércoles, para las reuniones de trabajo que la GTU tendrá ese día. Quiere que esté presente en la plenaria.

- ¿Quiere que estemos en Ciudad Monumento¿Es decir, los dos? Pero… yo no voy a ir a esas reuniones¿cierto? – Rick estaba confundido.

- Bueno, me parece que tú podrás salvarte de la plenaria. Pero quieren que estés presente en la sesión en donde oficialmente se me hará saber que la Misión de Migración Espacial ha sido aprobada.

Una sonrisa apareció lentamente en los labios del piloto. Puso sus manos en la cintura de Lisa para levantarla y girarla por los aires, mientras ambos reían emocionados.

- ¡Pues ya será oficial! Y ahí estaré, mi vida. – Rick la comenzó a besar en el rostro cuando la puso en el suelo. - ¡Claro que ahí estaré! Es un momento que no me perdería por nada del mundo… ¡Iremos a Ciudad Monumento¡Sí, me gusta la idea¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos por allá, amor?

- Pues las reuniones y mesas de trabajo son miércoles y jueves. Quizás tu presencia sea requerida en algunas otras reuniones en el transcurso de esos dos días, Martín no me lo especificó, pero la orden del día debe de llegarme esta misma noche. Me parece que podemos quedarnos hasta el fin de semana. ¿Tú que dices?

- ¡Excelente! Entonces aprovecharemos para llevar a arreglar nuestros anillos y podemos comenzar a comprar las cosas que necesitaremos para la boda y todo eso.

- Rick… - Lisa lo detuvo y lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo. – Estuve platicando con Tania y—bueno, al conversar con ella me di cuenta de que estamos a solo dos meses de la boda…

- A 61 días. – Rick especificó. – Y contando…

- Sí, bueno… - Lisa no pudo evitar el reír al recordar que el piloto llevaba la cuenta al minuto. – Pero amor, no tenemos nada listo. Hemos hablado de donde queremos que sea y cómo queremos que sea pero… si no comenzamos a trabajar en ello jamás estaremos listos a tiempo.

- ¡Eso no sucederá, princesa! Si por alguna razón las cosas no estuvieran listas a tiempo pues entonces yo simplemente iría a robarte y los dos huiríamos juntos.

Lisa abrió mucho los ojos y parpadeó, teniendo la absoluta seguridad de que Rick no bromeaba cuando decía eso. Él se rió, divertido por su expresión y la besó en la frente.

- ¡Tranquila, preciosa! Todo va a estar listo a tiempo… me parece que lo más conveniente para todos será que contratemos a alguna agencia que nos organice todo. Con el trabajo que tú y yo tenemos en estos días, sería imposible que nosotros pudiéramos encargarnos de la organización de ese magno evento.

- Sí, me parece que tienes razón. – Lisa asintió.

- Bueno… - Rick le puso las manos en los hombros y la miró a los ojos. – Entonces mañana en la tarde volaremos a Monumento¿cierto? Tendremos mucho tiempo para conversar durante el viaje.

- Sí, así es. Iremos en uno de los transbordadores del GTU porque Maistroff también irá con nosotros, al igual que algunos miembros de la Comisión Científica y de la Ecológica. Va a ser un evento en grande.

- Así parece. – Rick suspiró con cierta frustración, no muy contento con la idea de volar con Maistroff. - ¡En fin! Me parece que no debemos de hacer esperar a los Stonewell.

- ¡Es cierto! – Lisa se sobresaltó. - ¡Debo ir al Club de Oficiales! Y tú también Rick, yo—

El piloto la silenció besándola profundamente en los labios. Cuando se separaron él le acarició el rostro, percatándose de lo absolutamente perfecta que se veía debajo de aquella luz artificial.

- Voy a darme una ducha y a ponerme un uniforme limpio. Los veo allá en 15 minutos¿de acuerdo?

- Ahí te espero. – Lisa sonrió.

- ¡Apártame una silla a tu lado, Hayes! – Él le guiñó el ojo mientras se retiraba rumbo a los vestidores. - ¡Te amo, preciosa!

Lisa sonrió y levantó su mano para despedir al piloto. Enseguida se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a toda prisa al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo aquella cena de carácter semi-oficial. Al igual que esa mañana, mil pensamientos diferentes comenzaron a amontonarse en su mente mientras caminaba por los jardines de la Base Macross… y al igual que esa mañana, se obligó a enfocarse solamente en lo que tenía frente a sí, repitiéndose una y otra vez que debía de dar un paso a la vez si no quería terminar volviéndose loca. Después de todo, ya los Chinos lo habían dicho hacía cientos de años, el viaje más largo comienza con el primer paso.

-

* * *

- 

Al día siguiente por la tarde el trasbordador del GTU despegó de Ciudad Macross con destino a Ciudad Monumento llevando a los altos mandos de la RDF y las Comisiones Especiales. El escuadrón Águila era el encargado de escoltar al transporte oficial hasta la pista de aterrizaje de monumento y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el Mayor Hunter tuvo la oportunidad de simplemente relajarse y disfrutar del vuelo. A él y a la almirante Hayes les habían asignado una zona privada del trasbordador, por lo que ambos podían dedicarse a descansar durante el trayecto.

Rick miraba perezosamente por la ventana mientras que Lisa, con su cabeza recargada en el hombro del piloto, dormitaba. Él sonreía al sentir el peso del cuerpo de Lisa contra el suyo. Había levantado el descansabrazos del asiento doble, para permitir que ella se acomodara más cómodamente contra él.

Había sido un día bastante ajetreado para todos, pues había mil cosas que dejar listas antes de salir en ese viaje. Lisa y él habían pasado gran parte de la mañana en los hangares en donde los VF4 habían sido colocados, haciendo una inspección junto con los Stonewell y miembros de la Comisión Científica.

Él había pasado después un par de horas en el simulador con los miembros del Escuadrón Skull. Las evaluaciones se llevarían a cabo en un par de semanas y él quería que todos los miembros de su escuadrón estuvieran preparados y lograran puntuaciones excelentes.

Por su parte Lisa había pasado el resto del día encerrada en su oficina haciéndose cargo de mil pendientes y dándole toda clase de instrucciones y recomendaciones a Kelly y al capitán Max Sterling, quien en esa ocasión se quedaría al frente de la base como el oficial de más rango en la misma. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de comer antes de preparar sus cosas y reportarse en la pista de despegue, en donde el trasbordador ya estaba listo y esperando sólo por ellos.

Rick miró a Lisa y le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Sonrió enternecido y tomó una carpeta con el logotipo oficial del GTU que tenía frente a él. Comenzó a revisar, por milésima vez en ese día, la orden del día de la Reunión Plenaria Semestral del GTU. Esa mañana él había recibido una orden directa del General Martín de que, a petición del Consejo General del GTU, se requeriría su presencia en la mayoría de las sesiones y mesas de trabajo de dicha reunión, en virtud de que él era el tercer oficial de más alto rango en la RDF y el Jefe de Grupos Aéreos.

Él todavía no podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Le parecía que había sido apenas ayer cuando él era un adolescente que volaba aviones en un circo aéreo para ganar dinero que le permitiera ir sobreviviendo día a día. Después de la muerte de su padre él había tenido que valerse por sí mismo. Se había exigido ser el mejor en lo que hacía, porque era lo único que sabía hacer. Había ganado ocho campeonatos amateurs del aire y con los premios recibidos había logrado salir adelante. Pero el mantenimiento de su Mocking Bird, el combustible y demás consumibles le dejaban poco dinero para su propia manutención.

Rick recordaba que había habido ocasiones en las que se llegaba la noche y él no tenía dinero ni para ir a cenar. Muchas veces se fue en ayunas a la cama… o más bien a su avión, porque la mayoría de las veces dormía en la cabina del Mocking Bird para tratar de ahorra un poco más de dinero. No habían sido tiempos fáciles, pero habían templado su carácter.

Y ahora se encontraba en la sección VIP de un transporte oficial del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, como parte del staff de la RDF para participar en una reunión muy importante en donde se codearía con los más altos dirigentes mundiales. Y no sólo eso, a su lado descansaba una de las personas más importantes del mundo: la almirante Elizabeth Hayes, Comandante General de las Fuerzas de Defensa del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida… la mujer que en unas semanas se convertiría en su esposa.

Rick sonrió, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo y de lo lejos que había llegado. Pero al mismo tiempo sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, al darse cuenta de la enorme responsabilidad que descansaba sobre sus hombros. Él estaba tan inmerso en su deber y en sus actividades diarias que pocas veces se detenía a observar el panorama general. Pero era un hecho que él era el tercer oficial de más rango dentro del GTU y en cierta manera, al menos en la práctica, el segundo de la almirante, al ser él el Jefe de Grupos Aéreos. En teoría el coronel Maistroff era su superior, pero en la práctica él tenía más autoridad que Maistroff entre los pilotos de la RDF.

El piloto leyó los documentos que tenía en sus manos y sonrió medianamente divertido por el hecho de que, de pronto se había dado cuenta, de que entendía aquellos términos oficiales y la jerga que se utilizaba en la redacción de esos documentos. Sin duda él pertenecía al mundo del GTU y la RDF más de lo que él mismo suponía… él no tenía ninguna duda de que pertenecía al mundo de Lisa, pues ese era el mundo en el que ambos vivían y se movían a diario.

Un par de horas más tarde el trasbordador aterrizó en la pista de Ciudad Monumento. Ahí fueron recibidos por una comisión de bienvenida del GTU y conducidos directamente a una cena oficial en el Comedor de Embajadores del edificio central de la sede del GTU. Rick y Lisa hubieran preferido ir directamente al hotel a descansar, pues ambos estaban exhaustos y sabían que en los siguientes dos días no habría tiempo de hacerlo, pero al parecer las cosas no iban a ser como ellos esperaban. La cena se alargó por horas y se convirtió, a decir del General Martín, en una reunión previa a la plenaria del día siguiente. Muchos de los puntos que se tratarían en los dos días siguientes comenzaron a filtrarse en esa cena.

Después de la cena los oficiales de la RDF fueron llevados a su hotel, el mismo en donde se habían hospedado la primera vez que habían ido a Ciudad Macross después de que Lisa fuera ascendida a almirante. A Lisa y Rick se les asignó la suite presidencial, la misma en la que los habían hospedado aquella vez. Al estar en esa habitación después de medio año hizo que, inconscientemente, ambos hicieran un repaso de todo lo que había sucedido en sus vidas en esos seis meses y lo mucho que habían crecido, como oficiales de la RDF, como personas y como pareja.

No hubo mucho tiempo de pensar en esas cosas, pues Lisa tenía que darle una última revisión a una presentación que tenía que hacer al día siguiente: su Informe Semestral de Gestión para reportar sus logros y aciertos dentro de sus primeros seis meses al frente del GTU. Rick estuvo con Lisa en la computadora durante un par de horas, revisando cada detalle y ayudándola a modificar algunas cosas aquí y allá para hacer una presentación más dinámica y asertiva.

Mientras Lisa hablaba por teléfono con el General Martín para clarificar algunos puntos de la orden del día, Rick fue a darse una ducha. Cuando salió del baño Lisa ya estaba apagando su laptop y se disponía a darse un baño relajante.

El piloto hizo su máximo esfuerzo por esperarla despierto en la cama, pero cuando la almirante salió del baño lo encontró profundamente dormido. Ella fue a tenderse a su lado y sin más preámbulos ella también se entregó al descanso. El reloj despertador sonaría a las 0600 horas, así que debían aprovechar esas horas de sueño al máximo.

-

* * *

- 

La Reunión Plenaria Semestral del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida 2012 había sido solemne y oficialmente inaugurada en el Salón General del Consejo a las 0904 horas de esa soleada mañana de agosto, con una asistencia de 320 participantes. En el transcurso de dos días se llevarían a cabo varios seminarios, mesas de trabajo, talleres y ponencias. Además el Consejo General del GTU tendría varias sesiones públicas y privadas. Rick y Lisa, al comparar los carnés que se les habían entregado, pudieron comprobar que ambos participarían juntos en la mayoría de las sesiones, aunque había un par de talleres y reuniones a los que tendrían que asistir por separado.

A las 1100 horas se les dio un receso de una hora para almorzar. Durante el almuerzo Rick le reveló a Lisa que estaba algo nervioso. Era la primera vez que participaba en un evento de ese tipo y de esa categoría y él sinceramente no sabía cómo debía actuar. Lisa lo tranquilizó, le dio consejos y sobre todo le subió bastante su autoestima y su seguridad con todo lo que le dijo durante el almuerzo. Cuando regresaron al Salón de Consejo, Rick se sentía mucho más tranquilo y calmado.

El tema de esa reunión de trabajo giraba en torno a los territorios autónomos que estaban surgiendo por toda la Tierra. Las personas comenzaban a organizarse en grupos, después del holocausto de la guerra, y ahora estaban buscando afiliarse al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Sin embargo una gran parte de esas afiliaciones tan necesarias no se llevaban a cabo porque los gobiernos regionales se negaban a perder su autonomía y a someterse a un gobierno externo como lo era el GTU.

La propuesta básicamente era en el sentido de que el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida dejara de ser un organismo centralizado y comenzara a constituirse como un grupo de naciones autónomas que se darían apoyo entre sí, pero conservando su independencia. Algo así como lo que hacía tiempo había sido la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, precursor del GTU.

Desde hacía algunos meses esa propuesta había estado corriendo en los pasillos de la GTU casi como si fuera un chisme, pero desde un inicio Lisa había pensado que era una buena idea. Ella misma había hablado muchas veces con su padre y le había hecho esos comentarios. El almirante Donald Hayes siempre apoyó la descentralización del GTU y la creación de un organismo que agrupara a las naciones autónomas. Su padre decía que era imposible reunir en el GTU todos los recursos que se necesitaban para satisfacer las necesidades de gobierno de toda la población del mundo.

Era mejor que cada grupo particular tomara responsabilidad de sus propias decisiones y que cada territorio autónomo saliera adelante por sus propias fuerzas, sin esperar que un gobierno centralizado mágicamente resolviera todos los problemas. Lisa siempre había compartido la visión de su padre, por lo que en esos momentos ella no dudo ni un segundo en apoyar entusiastamente la propuesta.

Rick no había pensado mucho en eso, a decir verdad. Su mente siempre estaba más orientada hacia aspectos más prácticos de la defensa de la Tierra. Él no era un teórico ni un estadista, como Lisa lo era. Él simplemente era un piloto que luchaba por mantener la paz y que sabía muy poco de política. Pero al escuchar hablar a Lisa y al analizar sus razonamientos, él estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Muchos otros miembros del consejo apoyaron esa propuesta, pero hubo quienes la rechazaron.

El Coronel Maistroff fue el defensor más apasionado de la centralización del GTU. Pero mientras hacía su exposición de motivos, el General Martín se había inclinado hacia Lisa y Rick para decirles que ese era el perfecto ejemplo de un hombre embriagado de poder. Maistroff jamás aceptaría una descentralización, un gobierno autónomo porque eso implicaría quitarle poder al GTU y sus aspiraciones políticas se verían severamente dañadas.

Aquella discusión se prolongó por varias horas. Al final se expusieron muy buenos argumentos tanto a favor como en contra. Los consejeros del GTU recogieron todas esas opiniones para elaborar un documento informativo que sería distribuido entre todos los miembros del consejo para poder votar una resolución en la siguiente reunión semestral a celebrarse a finales de año.

- Es imposible pensar que una organización como el GTU pueda encargarse del gobierno de todo un planeta. – Lisa comentaba mientras tomaban café en el pasillo, esperando la siguiente sesión. - Las personas han salido adelante después de la guerra, poco a poco y con grandes sacrificios… me parece que debemos darles el crédito que se merecen y no tratar de monopolizar todo el poder en el GTU. Una organización de naciones o de territorios autónomos sería más conveniente. No me parece bueno que tanto poder se centralice en las manos de tan pocos.

- Así es, almirante. – El General Martín asintió. – El poder siempre es causa de corrupción. Además tenemos ante nosotros una tierra deshecha que poco a poco comienza a levantarse. Las personas de diferentes lugares del mundo tienen derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones. Si el GTU no acepta convertirse en un organismo diplomático y no de gobierno, comenzaran a surgir más y más territorios autónomos en todo el mundo, sin ningún orden. Debemos agruparnos y organizarnos pero sin tratar de imponer un gobierno único. Eso es simplemente una utopía.

- Yo no sé mucho de esto. – Rick opinó. – Pero pienso que cada persona individualmente debe de ocuparse de la responsabilidad que le toca en la restauración de la tierra y no esperar que un gobierno mundial haga todo por ellos. El darles autonomía implica darles responsabilidad y yo pienso que solo a través de responsabilidades es que el hombre llega a madurar.

Lisa sonrió orgullosa al escuchar las palabras de Rick y asintió a ellas, apoyándolo incondicionalmente. Rick sacó el pecho, sintiéndose bastante motivado por la manera en que Lisa lo estaba apoyando.

- ¡Tiene toda la razón, mayor Hunter! – Martín sonrió. – El valor de un hombre se mide por el tamaño de sus responsabilidades… por cierto, hablando de territorios autónomos y todo eso¿Sabían que David Stonewell va a presentar oficialmente su candidatura como delegado de la Región Autónoma de Nueva Montreal en el GTU?

- ¿En serio? – Lisa y Rick dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Sí… no es mi área, pero hace días me lo encontré por aquí y me dijo que venía a traer su documentación. ¡Ese muchacho tiene un futuro muy promisorio por delante! Pienso que va a llegar muy lejos.

Lisa y Rick intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algún otro comentario una voz se escuchó en los altavoces pidiendo a todos que regresaran al Salón del Consejo. El siguiente punto en la orden del día era la presentación del Primer Informe Semestral de Gestión 2012 de la Almirante Hayes en sus primeros 200 días al frente de las Fuerzas de Defensa.

Lisa se quedó atrás mientras todos comenzaban a entrar a la sala. El General Martín le dio un apretón cordial en el hombro y le sonrió, deseándole suerte. Cuando el general se retiró, Rick la tomó por los brazos para mirarla de frente y le sonrió.

- ¡Lo vas a hacer muy bien, hermosa¿Cómo te sientes?

- Un poco nerviosa. – Lisa aceptó.

- Todo va a estar muy bien, amor. Yo voy a estar ahí para apoyarte.

- ¡Gracias Rick!

El piloto se inclinó para besarla en los labios y después le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla hasta el escenario del salón. En cuanto la almirante Hayes apareció en el pretil, con su impecable uniforme azul de almirante de la RDF y su inmaculada gorra blanca, todos guardaron silencio. Lisa probó el micrófono y tomó aire antes de comenzar con su exposición, la cual fue acompañada de una presentación multimedia que hizo de aquel un informe certero, dinámico y breve.

En él la almirante habló de los diferentes y diversos logros que se habían logrado en esos primeros seis meses de su gestión. Habló de los aspectos científicos, tecnológicos y ecológicos en los que la RDF estaba involucrada y lo mucho que se había avanzado en cada uno de esos rubros.

Después se enfocó en el aspecto militar, la columna vertebral de la RDF, y de todos los avances que se habían logrado en esa área en esos meses. La participación entusiasta y abnegada del Mayor Richard Hunter como Comandante de Grupos Aéreos de la RDF había sido medular y básica en ese campo. La almirante Hayes reconoció que los logros que la RDF había tenido en el terreno militar habían sido gracias a los esfuerzos de los pilotos y soldados que día a día arriesgaban su integridad física y sus vidas por mantener la paz… y que era el Mayor Hunter quien estaba a cargo de ellos.

Para Rick el que Lisa le hiciera un reconocimiento público de esa categoría y frente a esas personas en una reunión tan importante, significó mucho. Aquello lo conmovió casi hasta las lágrimas. Jamás en su vida nadie le había dado el lugar que Lisa le daba o el reconocimiento que ella le otorgaba. Rick se prometió que día a día iba a tratar de superarse por ella, porque Lisa se merecía lo mejor que él le pudiera dar… ella no merecía nada menos que la perfección.

El General Martín sonreía satisfecho con aquella parte de la presentación de Lisa. Él bien sabía que ella estaba allanando el terreno para el anuncio que vendría poco después en una reunión privada. Martín miró a Maistroff, quien asentía a las palabras de la almirante Hayes, pero quien no podía ocultar el dejo de envidia que se filtraba en su mirada. Martín había notado el descontento del coronel cuando la almirante había mencionado el nombre del Mayor Hunter.

La presentación de la almirante Hayes terminó pocos minutos después y le mereció una ovación de pie por parte de los miembros del Consejo del GTU. La mayoría de los ahí presentes admiraban y respetaban el trabajo de la almirante Hayes. Además para nadie era un secreto que más allá de su eficiencia militar y de su impecable expediente, Lisa Hayes se había sabido ganar la simpatía de los miembros del consejo presentándose ante ellos con su trabajo por delante y no como la hija del almirante Donald Hayes ni la heredera del legado del almirante Henry Gloval… ella se había dado su lugar, demostrando que una persona puede crecer fuera de la sombra protectora de quienes la precedieron y aún así conservar vínculos inquebrantables con ellos.

Ella había sabido tomar el ejemplo de sus mentores, pero no se había colgado de ellos para alcanzar sus metas ni se había aprovechado del nombre o posición de su apellido. Ella era una mujer fuerte y decidida que había avanzado paso a paso por aquel difícil terreno de la posguerra, pero que sobre todo siempre había demostrado que se puede ser una militar respetable sin dejar de ser una mujer cálida, compasiva y bondadosa. Lisa Hayes era una mujer de profundos contrastes que tenía encantados a la mayoría de los miembros del consejo. Era sin duda el prototipo de la mujer de la nueva era.

Cuando la almirante volvió a su lugar, se dejó caer en el asiento y se hundió en él, respirando profundamente y cerrando momentáneamente los ojos. Rick se apresuró a tomar su mano en la suya para besarla con amor y admiración. ¡Si tan sólo Lisa comprendiera cuánto la amaba! Había veces, como en aquel momento, en que le era casi doloroso el no poder poner en palabras los sentimientos que ella producía en su corazón… aquello era mucho más que solamente amor.

- Le agradecemos a la almirante Hayes su reporte y su presentación tan acertada y profesional. – Haydé D'Aubigne, Consejera del Consejo Supremo del GTU tomó la palabra. – Para mí, como consejera del GTU y como mujer, me llena de orgullo el que sea una mujer de la categoría de la almirante Elizabeth Hayes quien esté al frente de nuestras fuerzas de defensa. Ella ha demostrado que las mujeres somos personas de grandes miras, de grandes metas, de grandes ideales y de grandes proyectos. Para la mujer lo imposible no existe y siempre luchamos por hacer posible lo que nuestros corazones nos marcan como lo correcto. Por eso es para mí un verdadero honor el que se me haya permitido el día de hoy ser la portadora del anuncio que tengo que hacer ante ustedes, la plenaria del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Lisa clavó sus ojos en Haydé y Rick apretó su mano con fuerza, sabiendo perfectamente qué era lo que estaba por venir. La consejera guardó silencio y detrás de ella, en la enorme pantalla del auditorio, comenzaron a proyectarse hermosas imágenes estelares, mientras que una _voz en off_ hablaba sobre la supervivencia humana tras la guerra y la necesidad de que el ser humano dejara atrás su cuna y buscara su sitio en el universo. Rick se inclinó sobre Lisa para susurrarle que las palabras que estaban escuchando eran las mismas que ella había escrito en el proyecto que había presentado ante el GTU hacía unos meses.

Casi como haciendo eco de sus palabras, la voz comenzó a hablar de la visión del Almirante Gloval de hacer que la raza humana se diseminara por todos los planetas que fuera posible, en una misión de exploración pacífica y colonización de nuevos mundos. La voz explicó que la almirante Lisa Hayes compartía la visión de Gloval y de ahí se comenzó a hacer una exposición breve del Proyecto de Migración Espacial, acompañando al relato con imágenes sobrecogedoras de la guerra… y de la paz. La presentación duró ocho minutos, pero cuando terminó todos se sentían conmovidos y emocionados.

- El consejo supremo del GTU estudió cuidadosamente la propuesta hecha por la almirante Hayes. – Haydé tomó la palabra una vez más. - Propuesta que fue complementada con todos los datos técnicos, científicos y materiales que eran necesarios. La almirante no pasó nada por alto. La idea de una misión espacial militar había sido fundamental para el GTU desde el final de la Guerra Espacial. Pero la almirante Hayes, con su razonamiento y su entusiasmo, logró que muchos de nosotros cambiáramos nuestra visión y nuestras opiniones. Y por ello, con gran emoción y alegría, hoy quiero hacer el anuncio oficial en esta reunión plenaria del GTU de que el Consejo Supremo, después de un estudio detallado y de muchas deliberaciones ha decidido aprobar el Proyecto de Migración Espacial de la almirante Hayes.

Ya la consejera D'Aubigne no pudo decir nada más, pues el auditorio entero rompió en vítores y aplausos para la almirante y una multitud de reporteros se dejaron ir sobre de ella para bombardearla con preguntas. El mayor Hunter apenas tuvo tiempo para poner sus brazos en torno a la almirante, para protegerla de aquel imprevisto ataque de la prensa. Lisa estaba en la mejor disposición de contestar preguntas, pero no ahí y no en ese momento, ya que a pesar de que lo intentó, era imposible para ella contestar las docenas de preguntas que todos le hacían al mismo tiempo, mientras las luces de decenas de flashes fotográficos estallaban frente a sus ojos.

Fue necesaria la intervención del cuerpo de seguridad del GTU para sacar a la almirante de la sala en una sola pieza. El Mayor Hunter, quien no la dejó sola ni un segundo, les aseguró que pronto se darían los detalles en una conferencia de prensa en Ciudad Macross, en cuanto la almirante tuviera listo el material que habría de presentarse.

Después de aquella emotiva, pero intempestiva sesión, se dio un receso para la comida. Por la tarde Rick tendría que asistir a un taller con la comisión aeronáutica del GTU en donde tendría que hacer una breve ponencia sobre los nuevos VF4. Lisa por su parte tenía reunión privada con los altos mandos del GTU relativa a algunos asuntos administrativos de la RDF. Lisa y Rick tenían las intenciones de salir a comer juntos a algún lugar, pero sus planes fueron modificados por los encargados de seguridad del evento, quienes prefirieron que todos los participantes del mismo comieran dentro de las instalaciones del edificio central del GTU en donde se encontraban, para evitar tumultos.

Lisa y Rick compartieron su mesa con media docena de miembros del consejo, quienes pasaron la hora de la comida haciéndoles miles de preguntas sobre su gestión al frente de la RDF, la Misión de Migración Espacial y sobre todo, lo más importante, su próxima boda.

Después de la comida apenas y tuvieron 10 minutos de privacidad antes de que pudieran despedirse e ir a sus respectivas reuniones. Se escondieron en un pasillo vacío, detrás de una máquina expendedora de refrescos y simplemente se abrazaron por varios minutos, en silencio. Finalmente Rick comentó:

- Nunca pensé que esta reunión sería de esta manera… pensé que sería algo más sencillo y menos complicado. ¿Habías venido a una de estas antes?

Lisa negó con la cabeza. Su padre y el almirante Gloval siempre asistían a la temida reunión semestral del GTU, pero ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de acompañarlos, así que para ella también era terreno desconocido.

- Después de mi junta y de tu taller ya nos podemos ir al hotel. – Lisa lo miró a los ojos. - ¡Estoy exhausta!

- Sí, se te nota… y no es para menos, amor. Pero tu presentación fue soberbia. ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! – La besó en la frente. – Y tan agradecido… Lisa, todo lo que dijiste de mí…

- Todo es cierto. – Lisa lo silenció con un beso.

Una voz en las bocinas anunció que todos los asistentes debían reportarse de inmediato a sus respectivos salones para dar inicio a los trabajos de la tarde de ese primer día de sesiones. Rick tomó a Lisa de las manos y se las besó con adoración antes de mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle.

- En cuanto salga del taller te mando un mensaje para que nos veamos por aquí y nos vayamos al hotel a descansar, princesa.

- Te estaré esperando, mi vida. – Lo besó otra vez. – Ahora ve a impresionarlos con tu experiencia y conocimiento en el manejo de los VF4… ¡Acaba con ellos, tigre!

Rick gruñó, imitando a un tigre y Lisa se rió. Los dos se acercaron, aún tomados de la mano y él recargó su frente en la de ella. Ninguno podía dejar de sonreír.

- ¡Te amo, piloto!

- Y yo te amo a ti, mi almirante preciosa… la más hermosa del universo.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron mientras se alejaban lentamente. Cuando sus manos finalmente se separaron, cada quien tomó un rumbo diferente en el pasillo, alejándose cada quien hacia su respectivo salón de juntas para proseguir con sus actividades del día.

-

* * *

- 

Mientras Rick asistía a su taller de aeronáutica, Lisa había sido convocada a una reunión privada para tratar asuntos concernientes principalmente a la administración de la RDF. Se había solicitado que estuviera presente en dicha reunión la Comisión para Asuntos Militares y de Seguridad del GTU presidida por el general retirado Daniel Martín. Así que además de la Almirante Hayes, el Coronel Maistroff y el General Martín había otras diez personas en la sala de juntas, reunidas en torno a la mesa.

Por espacio de dos horas se revisaron las finanzas de la RDF así como diversos asuntos de índole administrativa y algunos protocolos. Lisa se había preocupado en mantenerse siempre al día en ese tipo de asuntos. Ella jamás se había considerado a sí misma una administradora, por lo que aquellos asuntos siempre eran prioritarios para ella, pues no quería pasar nada por alto. Cada semana hacía una cuidadosa y exhaustiva revisión de las finanzas, los presupuestos, las facturas, los gastos y todo lo que implicara dinero dentro de la RDF. Llevaba un registro cuidadoso de las cuentas y los informes del departamento de contraloría eran revisados a conciencia semanalmente. Lisa también tenía que reconocer y agradecer la ayuda de la teniente Hickson en esos asuntos. Como frecuentemente lo hacía, Lisa agradeció que Kelly fuera su asistente.

Todo estaba escrupulosamente en orden en ese departamento y Lisa sonrió satisfecha cuando así se lo hicieron saber. La parte administrativa era la que más dolores de cabeza le daba dentro de sus muchas responsabilidades como almirante. El coronel Maistroff también hizo un reporte de la parte administrativa y operativa que a él correspondía, mientras Lisa se masajeaba suavemente la sien, tratando de aliviar una súbita jaqueca.

Se revisaron informes y reportes, se llenaron algunos cuestionarios y en general la reunión transcurrió sin sorpresas ni inconvenientes, para beneplácito de todos los ahí reunidos que ya ansiaban irse a descansar. Fue hasta el final de la reunión cuando el General Martín tocó el tema que Lisa había esperado con nerviosismo desde que había entrado a la sala de juntas.

- Antes de retirarnos y como último punto de esta mesa de trabajo, a nombre del Consejo General del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida debo de hacerle llegar una notificación que debe ser ejecutada a la brevedad posible por usted, almirante Hayes.

- ¿Y qué notificación sería esa, General Martín? – A pesar de que Lisa lo sabía, no pudo evitar que el estómago le diera un vuelco y su corazón se acelerara.

El General Martín le entregó una carpeta con el logotipo oficial del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Lisa notó que su mano tembló un poco cuando la recibió, pero antes de abrirla decidió escuchar lo que Martín estaba diciendo. A su lado Maistroff había arrugado el entrecejo y su respiración se había hecho profunda y ronca. Lisa sintió un hilito de sudor que le corría por la sien.

- Creo que todos estamos en antecedentes y no quiero alargar más esta junta. – Martín estaba hablando. – El consejo del GTU determinó que era de primordial importancia llenar los espacios vacíos en la cadena de mando de la RDF. Después de un análisis cuidadoso y exhaustivo de los posibles candidatos para recibir una promoción, determinamos que el más indicado, tanto por su trayectoria como por su desempeño y lealtad a la RDF, es el Mayor Richard Hunter.

- ¿QUÉ? – Maistroff se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con su puño. - ¡Lo siento mucho, General Martín pero yo no apoyo esa determinación del consejo! El Mayor Hunter recibió una promoción hace apenas unos meses y—

- Coronel Maistroff, - Martín lo miró con unos ojos que lanzaban fuego. – Le pido que tome asiento y que cuide sus actitudes. Usted es un militar de carrera y debería saber que las órdenes no se cuestionan. ¿Acaso no entendió lo que dije? Es una determinación del Consejo General del GTU. No mía, no de la almirante, sino de ellos. Esa decisión sobre la promoción de Hunter no es una propuesta, coronel. Es una orden directa.

Maistroff se hundió en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos, bastante molesto por aquello. Martín siguió hablando, dirigiéndose a Lisa particularmente.

- La decisión de otorgar promociones en rangos superiores al de jefe de la RDF recae directamente en el consejo del GTU, almirante. Se estudiaron los expedientes de los candidatos y la decisión fue tomada por votación. El mayor Richard Hunter obtuvo la mayoría de votos y por decisión unánime se decidió que deberá ser promovido a rango de General de las Fuerzas de Defensa a la brevedad posible. Le agradeceremos a usted que se ocupe de los protocolos pertinentes, almirante. El día de la ceremonia de promoción estaré presente como titular de esta comisión.

- ¿General de las Fuerzas de Defensa? – Maistroff se rió. – Supongo que esto no tiene que ver nada con esa campaña mediática que se ha lanzado para promover a la RDF por medio de la imagen de portada de revista de la almirante Hayes y Hunter. No quiero parecer irrespetuoso, pero ¿No les parece que han llegado un poco lejos con esto? La publicidad que se está manejando…

- ¡Esto no se trata de campañas mediáticas ni de publicidad, Maistroff! – Martín lo interrumpió. - Se trata de un hombre que ha probado con hechos que está perfectamente capacitado para tomar una responsabilidad de esta naturaleza.

El general Martín le entregó a Maistroff un grueso paquete de documentos. Era el historial de servicio activo del Mayor Hunter. El coronel lo abrió sin mucho entusiasmo. Cada campaña militar, cada misión, cada evaluación, cada examen médico, teórico, físico o de aptitud que se le había aplicado al mayor Hunter en sus años de servicio estaba en esa carpeta.

- Como usted puede ver esta no fue una decisión tomada al azar o de manera infundada, coronel. Estas son nuestras motivaciones y nuestras razones. Hunter es un hombre capaz y ha demostrado que tiene la madera de líder que se necesita para ocupar una posición de esta naturaleza y con responsabilidades tan importantes.

- ¡Yo era el siguiente en la cadena de mando! – Maistroff protestó. - Jamás se había visto que un soldado que jamás pisó la Academia Militar ascendiera tanto y tan de prisa e incluso se saltara rangos dentro de la jerarquía militar, pasando por encima de alguien con mucha mayor preparación y experiencia como yo.

- No sé si estás cuestionando las órdenes, Maistroff pero ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste algún curso de capacitación o actualización¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te sometiste a un examen médico, teórico, de conocimientos o de aptitud¿Cuándo fue la última vez que participaste en una misión o que estuviste en campo de batalla¿Cuándo fue la última vez que recibiste una condecoración, un reconocimiento o una medalla?

- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto!

- Lo siento, coronel. – Otro de los consejeros intervino. – Pero pienso que eso tiene TODO que ver con esto. Admitimos que la imagen del mayor Hunter se ha convertido en un icono para la RDF y un imán poderoso para atraer nuevos reclutas. Pero hay mucho más que eso en el mayor Hunter. Él es un héroe de guerra, el oficial más condecorado de las Fuerzas de Defensa… el piloto que voló más misiones de combate que ningún otro en la RDF y que estuvo más veces frente e incluso detrás del fuego enemigo, y todas esas veces regresó para contarlo.

- ¡Pero es un piloto de circo sin preparación militar de carrera!

- Lo dije alguna vez en una reunión en Ciudad Macross y lo repito ahora, coronel. – Martín habló. – Al ver volar al mayor Hunter y al revisar su desempeño como piloto de combate estoy tentado en proponer al consejo que todos los nuevos reclutas sean enviados a trabajar en circos del aire como parte de su entrenamiento básico. Estoy seguro que ha visto volar al mayor Hunter y no me dejará mentir… sus vuelos de prueba con los VF4 fueron legendarios… y su liderazgo en la Operación V4 fue determinante al momento de tomar la decisión.

Se hizo un silencio momentáneo en la sala de juntas. Maistroff hojeaba desganadamente el expediente militar del mayor Hunter mientras Lisa leía emocionada la notificación que tenía en las manos… y la carta que debía hacerle llegar a Rick a la brevedad posible. Su corazón latía tan fuerte en su pecho que ella estaba segura que hacía eco en toda la sala.

"_Mayor Richard Hunter… por medio de la presente se le comunica que el Consejo Supremo del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y el Almirantazgo de la RDF han evaluado su desempeño profesional…"_

Lisa se saltó unos párrafos.

_"… por tanto se ha determinado otorgarle la promoción inmediata a General de las Fuerzas de Defensa del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida con todas las obligaciones y privilegios que…"_

Lisa leyó más abajo.

_"… y se le hace saber que si en 48 horas contadas a partir del momento de recepción de este documento usted no ha objetado esta promoción por escrito ante la Almirante Elizabeth Hayes, se considerará aceptada y se procederá a llevarse a cabo el protocolo correspondiente…"_

- Bien… - Maistroff se puso de pie. – En ese caso me parece que no hay más que decir, excepto que espero que ustedes no se arrepientan de esta decisión.

- Sé que no lo haremos. – Martín respondió con cierta brusquedad. – En todo caso, coronel Maistroff, si siente que se está cometiendo un error o que esta promoción es infundada o ha sido mal manejada, le suplico que llene el formulario correspondiente y lo entregue, adjuntando las pruebas que respalden sus alegatos, a la Oficialía de Partes del GTU en un plazo no mayor de 48 horas.

El coronel Maistroff se limitó a gruñir y se cuadró militarmente.

- Si esta reunión ha concluido, solicito permiso para retirarme.

El General Martín miró a Lisa.

- ¿Algún comentario, almirante?

- No general. – Lisa se puso de pie y todos la imitaron. – El mayor Hunter será notificado de esta resolución en tiempo y forma. Yo les haré saber cuándo se llevará a cabo la ceremonia protocolaria para que podamos contar con su asistencia.

- Excelente, almirante. Y si no hay nada más que agregar, entonces pueden retirarse.

Maistroff salió de la sala de juntas tan rápido que fue casi como si se hubiera desvanecido en la nada. Los consejeros comenzaron a retirarse poco a poco, no sin antes acercarse a Lisa para felicitarla por su desempeño frente a la RDF y claro, por su próxima boda con el Mayor - casi General – Hunter. Al final Lisa se quedó sola con Martín, quien le sonreía de esa manera cálidamente paternal que él tenía con ella.

- Muchas felicidades, almirante… por todo.

- Gracias general.

- No se preocupe por Maistroff, ladra mucho pero no muerde. Siempre ha sido así, desde que servíamos bajo las órdenes de Gloval. Me sorprende que haya llegado tan lejos cuando en nuestros días él no tenía ni el valor de disparar un arma de fuego. Yo siempre pensé que él no sobreviviría a las Guerras de Unificación. Me sorprendió mucho encontrarlo nuevamente en la RDF.

- No estoy preocupada por él, general. Es Rick quien me preocupa un poco… no dudo de su capacidad y sé que es el mejor hombre para tomar esta posición en la RDF pero me preocupa su reacción.

- ¿A qué se refiere, almirante? Estoy seguro de que Hunter estará orgulloso y emocionado de sus logros.

- Sí, lo sé… pero… bueno, él es un piloto, general. Me preocupa que al tomar este nuevo rango y sus nuevas responsabilidades él vaya a dejar de volar. Encerrarlo en una oficina sería el equivalente a condenarlo a muerte, general Martín. Volar es su vida… yo no puedo atarlo a la tierra. Me comprende¿No es así?

- Sí, sí la comprendo almirante. Pero por otro lado el mayor Hunter tendrá la oportunidad de estar con usted, apoyándola y respaldándola en todos y cada uno de sus proyectos. Él será su segundo y los dos formarán un frente unido que estoy seguro que será fuerte y traerá muchos beneficios a la RDF.

- Sí, tener a Rick como mi segundo sería una gran ayuda. Sobre todo ahora que se viene lo del proyecto de migración espacial.

- Ya no es un proyecto, almirante… ya es una misión en progreso.

Lisa sonrió y el general le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

- Estoy seguro de que encontraremos la manera de que el general Hunter continúe volando. Después de todo alguien debe de dirigir a los nuevos grupos de combate VF4 y no hay nadie más capacitado que él en todo el planeta. Su trabajo tendrá sus responsabilidades administrativas. Pero ante todo a como yo lo veo, el General Hunter será su mariscal de campo, por así llamarlo, almirante. Usted tiene razón, atar a Hunter a la tierra sería condenarlo a muerte y creo que ni usted ni yo queremos eso¿no es así?

Lisa sonrió, sintiéndose agradecida con el general Martín por sus palabras y su apoyo incondicional. La almirante no pudo resistir el impulso de acercarse a él y abrazarlo cariñosamente, rompiendo el protocolo.

- Gracias, general… por todo. Yo no sé que hubiera hecho sin usted durante todos estos meses al frente de la RDF… ¡Muchas gracias!

- Ni lo mencione, almirante. – Martín sonrió, separándola de sí para mirarla a los ojos. - Usted ha demostrado que es una mujer fuerte, decidida y capaz… soy yo quien se siente honrado de trabajar a su lado.

Los dos se sonrieron y el general miró su reloj.

- ¡Pero mire la hora, almirante! Se hace tarde y debemos descansar. Mañana será un día muy ocupado y lleno de eventos y juntas. Estoy seguro de que el Mayor Hunter ya debe de estar esperando por usted.

Lisa y el general Martín se despidieron en la puerta de la sala de juntas, porque afuera había un par de consejeros que necesitaban hablar con el general para la organización de uno de los eventos del día siguiente. Lisa lo vio alejarse e iba a enviarle un mensaje a Rick para avisarle que ya estaba libre, pero se dio cuenta de que había dejado su celular junto con su carpeta sobre la mesa de la sala de juntas y regresó por ellas.

Apenas había entrado cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien que entró detrás de ella. Levantó su mirada y suspiró resignadamente cuando se dio cuenta de que el coronel Maistroff había regresado.

- Almirante Hayes… - Él la saludó.

- ¿Qué sucede, coronel? En realidad debo de retirarme así que si lo que tiene que decirme no es importante…

- Para mí lo es… aunque dudo que para usted lo sea.

Lisa lo miró directamente a los ojos con una mirada que hizo que Maistroff dudara un poco e incluso diera un paso atrás. La almirante Hayes podía ser bastante intimidante cuando se lo proponía.

- Bien, sé que es concerniente a la promoción del Mayor Hunter y quiero que sepa que yo no tuve nada que ver en esa decisión. Le ahorraré sus palabras, coronel. Sé que usted considera que el Mayor es un soldado de segunda categoría y que jamás le reconocerá su trayectoria ni sus logros. Pero me parece que el Consejo General del GTU tiene una idea diferente sobre él y creo que cualquier aclaración o queja debe ser hecha directamente con ellos. Yo no puedo hacer ni decir nada más.

- ¡Almirante! – Maistroff la detuvo antes de que ella pudiera salir. - ¡No hay nada más que decir o que hacer! Como militar me subordino a las órdenes. Como persona tengo mis reservas sobre Hunter… y si él es el soldado tan capaz que todos ustedes dicen, más le vale que se de cuenta de que ese rango es demasiado para él y decida rechazar la promoción. Me parece que sería lo más digno que él podría hacer, por el bien de todos.

Los ojos de Lisa comenzaron a chispear, lanzando llamaradas de fuego verde que fueron a clavarse directamente en los ojos del coronel mientras ella avanzaba resuelta, casi amenazadoramente hacia él.

- Sólo dígame una cosa, coronel… - Lisa se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él, provocando que Maistroff temblara imperceptiblemente. – ¿Cuántas misiones más debe de volar Rick para que usted lo considere un buen piloto¿Cuántas medallas más tiene que ganar para que usted le reconozca sus méritos militares¿Cuántas heridas de combate más debe de tener en su cuerpo para que usted deje de cuestionar su valor dentro de la RDF?

La voz de Lisa iba subiendo de intensidad, al igual que el fuego que brillaba en sus ojos.

- ¿Cuántas batallas más debe de pelear para que usted lo considere un hombre maduro y responsable¿Cuántas lágrimas, cuánto sudor o cuánta sangre más debe él derramar para que usted acepte que él es un buen soldado, un excelente piloto de combate y un líder dentro de la RDF? _¡DÍGAMELO USTED!_ Quizás si Rick llega a llenar la cuota que usted requiere de él, nosotros podemos dejar de tener estas discusiones sin sentido… ¡Coronel Maistroff, estoy esperando su respuesta¡Conteste ahora!

Maistroff había bajado la mirada y se notaba tenso, nervioso e incluso amenazado por la cercanía física de la almirante Hayes y la manera en como ella lo tenía prácticamente acorralado entre la pared, la mesa de conferencias y su propio cuerpo. Había visto a la almirante Hayes dirigir muchas batallas en los tiempos de la guerra y jamás recordaba haberla visto tan enfurecida y amenazadora como lo estaba en esos momentos.

- Almirante Hayes… - Maistroff tuvo que recobrar su compostura, pero su voz apenas pudo escapar de su garganta sin quebrarse. – Si así van a ser las cosas… sólo espero que el consejo haya tomado la decisión correcta. Treinta años de servicio leal han sido reducidos a esto para mí. No estoy de acuerdo en estas órdenes pero como buen militar las acataré con disciplina, aunque bajo protesta.

- ¡Más le vale que así sea, coronel! Porque a como yo veo las cosas, el Mayor Hunter será su oficial superior muy pronto y cualquier falta de respeto hacia él podría ser considerada insubordinación. Así que más vale que se mantenga dentro de la línea del respeto, el protocolo y la disciplina. Ahora, si no tiene nada más que decir, puede retirarse.

El coronel Maistroff hizo un forzado saludo militar y se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí tan rápido como pudo. Cuando Lisa se vio sola en la sala de conferencias, se recargó en la mesa, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos y no pudo evitar una lágrima de emoción y orgullo que corrió por su mejilla.

- ¡Rick…¡El General Richard Hunter! – Se rió suavemente. - ¡Has caminado un largo camino hasta aquí, mi vida¡Dios, estoy tan orgullosa de ti y de lo que has logrado! Espero que comprendas que este ascenso significa mucho para mí, amor… y para ti es un reconocimiento a una vida de entrega y devoción. ¡Oh Rick, mira que lejos has llegado y por tus propios meritos, mi cielo¡Te amo tanto!

Lisa se enderezó y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. Recogió sus cosas y salió a toda prisa de aquel salón de juntas, dirigiéndose al auditorio en donde Rick seguramente todavía estaba en su taller de aeronáutica. Cuando entró se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta. Sobre el escenario, Rick hablaba sobre los nuevos VF4 y tenía a todos absortos con la exposición de sus experiencias como piloto de pruebas de esas naves y sus experiencias como piloto de combate tanto en la guerra, como durante la época de la reconstrucción, el la Batalla Defensiva de Ciudad Macross y más recientemente en las ya legendarias operaciones F14 y 4V. Lisa sonrió orgullosa al verlo desenvolverse con tanta gracia, aplomo y seguridad en aquel escenario.

En cuanto Rick se percató de la presencia de la almirante en la sala miró su reloj y se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo tarde que ya era. Se disculpó diciendo que el tiempo se había pasado volando y que no se había siquiera dado cuenta de que ya se había pasado la hora en que se suponía terminaba el taller. Todos aplaudieron su presentación y cuando el moderador del taller les indicó que podían retirarse, muchas personas se acercaron a hablar con Rick. Lisa se sentó en uno de los asientos de la última fila del auditorio y esperó pacientemente a que su piloto se desocupara.

Finalmente, después de casi 45 minutos, Rick se acercó a ella y le sonrió con ternura, mientras se frotaba el cuello.

- Perdón por hacerte esperar. Creo que me va a doler la garganta de tanto hablar… necesito miel.

Diciendo esto se inclinó sobre ella y la besó suavemente en los labios. Ella tomó su rostro en sus manos, profundizando ese beso y tomando a Rick completamente por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué pasa, preciosa? – Rick le sonrió cuando se separaron. – Parece que no me hubieras visto en un mes.

- Te amo, Rick… tú lo sabes¿no es así?

- ¡Claro que lo sé!

Lisa se puso de pie y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él correspondió a aquel abrazo y la besó el cabello. Notó que ella estaba temblando levemente y supuso que algo había sucedido en su reunión.

- ¿Qué paso, amor? - Le susurró al oído. - ¿Todo está bien?

- Ahora lo está. – Lisa murmuró contra su pecho.

- Déjame adivinar, Maistroff hizo de las suyas otra vez… - Rick arrugó el entrecejo.

Lisa asintió levemente con la cabeza y suspiró.

- Pero ya todo quedó arreglado. – Lo miró a los ojos. – Rick… estoy muy orgullosa de ti y te amo con todo mi corazón… ¡Eres mi vida entera!

El piloto no contestó, simplemente se inclinó para besarla profundamente en los labios, poniendo en ese beso todos los sentimientos que él quería transmitirle en esos momentos. Cuando se separaron él la tomó de la mano y comenzó a guiarla a la salida.

- ¡Vamos, princesa! Es tarde y ambos estamos cansados y necesitamos descansar… ¿Qué te parece si vamos al hotel, pedimos la cena a la habitación y allá podemos conversar de todo lo que pasó en el día?

- Me parece una buena idea, Rick.

Lisa le sonrió, sin dejar de mirarlo insistentemente a los ojos con una adoración que hacía que el corazón de Rick se derritiera de amor por ella. El piloto se detuvo y la besó suavemente en los labios una vez más antes de salir del auditorio. Después le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros y la abrazó estrechamente contra sí, sin importarles que el edificio estuviera aún lleno de consejeros y delegados del GTU.

Se dirigieron al lugar donde un auto los esperaba para llevarlos al hotel y tal como el Mayor Hunter había dicho, dedicaron el resto de la noche a descansar y a estar juntos… en esos momentos eso era todo lo que ellos necesitaban.

-

* * *

- 

Al día siguiente los trabajos de la Reunión Semestral Plenaria del GTU comenzaron con un desayuno de trabajo y de ahí la almirante Hayes y el mayor Hunter tuvieron que asistir a varios eventos oficiales y a varias ponencias. El día estuvo más relajado que el anterior, aunque mucho más cargado de eventos oficiales. La reunión finalmente se clausuró a las 2000 horas con una ceremonia oficial, seguida de una cena de lujo en el mejor restaurante de Ciudad Monumento, que había sido contratado para la ocasión.

Era más de media noche cuando la Almirante Hayes y el Mayor Hunter, quienes se habían convertido en la pareja más asediada de la noche, pudieron finalmente escaparse de aquella cena, que al parecer todavía se alargaría bastante, y dirigirse a su hotel. Una vez ahí los dos apenas tuvieron tiempo de quitarse la ropa que traían puesta y dejarse caer en la cama. Estaban completamente exhaustos y agotados después de esos dos días de trabajo intenso y lo único que deseaban era dormir…

Esa noche había que descansar bien, pues al día siguiente, ya sin preocupaciones ni responsabilidades laborales, podrían dedicarse a hacerse cargo de un asunto bastante importante y personal que tenían pendiente... al día siguiente, además de descansar y relajarse un poco, comenzarían con los preparativos de su boda. ---

-

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	29. Mi futuro en tus manos

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

** o O o **

* * *

-

**MI FUTURO EN TUS MANOS**

-

Esa mañana Rick y Lisa caminaban, como cualquier pareja normal de enamorados, por una pequeña calle de Ciudad Monumento llena de flores y árboles, saliendo de la pequeña posada en la que ya con anterioridad se habían hospedado. Habían decidido dejar el hotel cinco estrellas en donde habían estado hospedados durante los días de trabajo en el GTU. Ahora querían algo más íntimo y privado. Querían pasar un fin de semana simplemente como una pareja normal, lejos de las responsabilidades y de los rangos de la RDF.

Se habían registrado en la posada, habían llevado su equipaje a la habitación y ahora habían decidido comenzar a encargarse de los asuntos que tenían pendientes. El centro comercial Plaza Monumento no estaba muy lejos de ahí, así que decidieron aprovechar el clima cálido y el sol esplendoroso de la mañana para ir caminando hacia allá.

Mientras avanzaban por la calle, no podían dejar de reírse, de conversar, de detenerse ocasionalmente para besarse de una manera juguetona y traviesa. Se detuvieron a comprar helado y después, tomados de la mano, siguieron su camino. Se veían jóvenes y enamorados; eran una pareja que llamaba la atención y atraían las miradas de todos los transeúntes que pasaban a su lado y sonreían. Tal era la electricidad que parecían irradiar cada vez que estaban juntos.

- Bien… - Rick anunció. – Pues aquí estamos… la Plaza Monumento.

- Sí. – Lisa revisó un papel que sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans. – Entonces tenemos que ir a esta joyería… me la recomendaron mucho, dicen que es la mejor de Monumento.

- Local 34-B en el tercer piso de la plaza. – Rick leyó el papel. - ¡No hay problema! Con esas coordenadas no tendremos ningún contratiempo en llegar al sector designado para esta misión.

Lisa se rió y se dejó conducir por Rick, quien ya la estaba arrastrando hacia adentro de la plaza.

- Pensé que habíamos dicho que este fin de semana dejaríamos a un lado las etiquetas militares, amor.

- Sí, es cierto… sin embargo a veces es difícil hacerlo. – Rick se detuvo y la besó en los labios. – Sobre todo cuando pronto me casaré con la mujer más hermosa e increíble del mundo que además es la almirante de la RDF.

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa se rió.

- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que llegaríamos hasta aquí? – Rick comentó, mientras subían por las escaleras eléctricas. – Quiero decir, con la boda y todo… a veces todavía se siente como un sueño. ¿No te parece?

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió al piloto una de esas sonrisas que siempre le provocaban mariposas en el estómago.

- Es un sueño, Rick… - Lisa contestó con una voz suave que hizo que él se inclinara a besarla en la mejilla. – Jamás pensé que llegaría a vivir todo lo que estoy viviendo contigo. Para serte totalmente sincera, jamás pensé que yo algún día llegaría a… bueno, a casarme.

- Yo siempre soñé con tener una familia. – Rick comentó. – La idea de tener a alguien a mi lado siempre me pareció correcta… sin embargo con el tiempo comencé a convencerme a mí mismo de que esas ideas habían sido sólo sueños de adolescencia¿sabes? De pronto sentí que yo no podría casarme con nadie… no me sentía listo ni preparado para tomar una responsabilidad así y yo—

- ¿Sí? – Lisa lo animó a continuar.

- Bueno, contigo es diferente, Lisa… contigo las cosas son tan correctas y tan maravillosas que—no lo sé. Siento que jamás hubiera podido dar este paso en mi vida con nadie más. Tú eres mi destino, Lisa.

- ¡Rick! – Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y sonrió contra su pecho. – Pienso exactamente lo mismo, amor…

- ¿Ves? – Rick se rió. – Siempre estamos conectados… tú y yo estamos en la misma frecuencia… a pesar de nuestras ocasionales desavenencias y de nuestras no tan ocasionales discusiones, al final siempre pensamos lo mismo. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me emociona de todo esto?

- ¿Qué cosa, mi vida?

- Que no solo me voy a casar con la mujer más hermosa, más bella, más maravillosa, más inteligente y más increíblemente extraordinaria de todo el universo. – Rick le sonrió con amor. – Además de todo me voy a casar con mi mejor amiga.

Lisa sonrió y sintió que sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Rick tomó su rostro en sus manos para besarla suave pero íntimamente. Su beso tuvo que terminar abruptamente cuando sintieron que el mundo temblaba bajo sus pies, cuando las escaleras eléctricas literalmente los arrojaron al tercer piso de la plaza. Los dos se rieron divertidos y el piloto le ofreció su brazo a Lisa.

No les tomó mucho tiempo el dar con la joyería que buscaban. Era una tienda grande, distinguida y muy elegante. Entraron caminando lentamente, sin poder dejar de admirar todas las joyas que eran exhibidas por todos lados a su alrededor.

- ¡Wow! – Rick comentó en voz baja. – Es como las cuevas de los tesoros de los cuentos.

- Sí… - Lisa estuvo de acuerdo. – La cueva de los Cuarenta Ladrones de las Mil y Una Noches.

- Le aseguramos que aunque el lugar sea toda una cueva del tesoro, ninguno de los que aquí laboramos somos ladrones.

Lisa y Rick observaron al hombre que les había hablado y los dos sonrieron. Él les devolvió la sonrisa y les extendió la mano para saludarlos.

- ¡Bienvenidos! Soy el señor James, dueño de la tienda. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos¿Buscan algo en especial?

- En realidad… - Lisa sacó un pequeño saco de tela de su bolso. – Quisiéramos que se les hiciera una buena limpieza a estos anillos… y que nos los ajustaran.

- ¡Ah! – El señor James examinó los anillos con curiosidad. - ¿Así que van a casarse? Supongo que usarán estos anillos como sus argollas de matrimonio.

- Así es. – Rick le pasó la mano por los hombros a Lisa y la abrazó contra sí. – En octubre nos casaremos.

- ¡Pues muchas felicidades! Y permítanme decirles que estos anillos son de muy buen gusto… ¿Herencia familiar, supongo?

- Sí, pertenecieron a mis padres. – Lisa explicó.

- Yo diría mucho más que sólo eso, señorita—

- Hayes. – Lisa completó.

- Señorita Hayes… estos anillos son antigüedades… yo pienso que debieron haber pertenecido a su abuelo o quizás más. Son preciosos y de una calidad y manufactura sorprendente. Uno ya no ve este tipo de trabajo en estos días.

- ¿En serio? – Lisa le sonrió a Rick.

- Sí… están un poco maltratados por el tiempo y el uso, pero le aseguro que aquí haremos maravillas con ellos. Cuando se los entreguemos estarán perfectos… y podrán utilizarlos con orgullo y dignidad, pues unas joyas así de especiales y antiguas deben de ser llevadas con gran amor.

- ¡Le aseguro que amor es lo que nos sobra! – Rick besó a Lisa en la frente. – Además quisiéramos que pudieran grabarlos por dentro.

- ¡Por supuesto¿Alguna frase en particular?

- Nuestros nombres… - Rick miró a Lisa, quien asintió. – La fecha de nuestra boda… algo así.

- ¡Por supuesto! Por favor pasen por acá para hacerles el recibo… me temo que un trabajo de este tipo me llevará por lo menos 24 horas… porque quiero hacerlo yo personalmente.

- No hay problema. – Lisa sonrió.

- ¡Hija! – El Sr. James llamó a una jovencita que atendía un mostrador. – Por favor toma las medidas de la señorita Hayes y del señor—

- Hunter. – Rick habló.

- Y del señor Hunter para ajustar sus anillos de matrimonio.

- ¿Hayes y Hunter? – La jovencita abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. - ¿Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter? La almirante Hayes y el Mayor Hunter…

- ¿Cómo es que sabes quienes somos? – Lisa preguntó ingenuamente.

- Almirante Hayes, - La jovencita respondió con una sonrisa. – Es imposible no saber quienes son ustedes… todos conocemos su historia. ¡Mis amigos van a morirse de envidia cuando sepan que la almirante Hayes y el Mayor Hunter estuvieron aquí!

Lisa y Rick se sonrojaron un poco, pero no pudieron evitar el sonreír. El piloto abrazaba posesivamente a su prometida y la besó en la sien.

- Por este fin de semana somos simplemente Lisa y Rick. – El piloto explicó.

- ¿Podría tomarme una foto con ustedes más tarde?

Lisa y Rick se rieron. No estaban acostumbrados a semejante tipo de atención. La joven salió en busca de una revista para que se la autografiaran, mientras que su papá movía la cabeza, pero sonreía.

- ¡La almirante Hayes y el Mayor Hunter¿Por qué no lo mencionaron antes? – El señor James sonrió. - ¡Este será un trabajo muy especial entonces! Es un honor para nosotros el poder auxiliarlos con esto. Desde hace tiempo los rumores de su boda han sonado fuertes… ¡Es todo un acontecimiento!

- ¡Muchas gracias!

La jovencita regresó con su revista y después de que ellos se la autografiaron y se tomaron una fotografía con ella, fue su turno de tomarles las medidas para los ajustes de los anillos. El señor James les sugirió algunas frases que podrían ser grabadas dentro del ellos. Finalmente, después de revisar variar recomendaciones, los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en que su promesa de amor eterno podía resumirse con la misma frase grabada en el anillo de compromiso: _"Desde hoy y para siempre"_. Así que esa fue la frase que eligieron para que acompañara sus iniciales y la fecha de su boda.

Cuando salieron de la joyería, los dos se sentían felices y muy satisfechos. Tenían que regresar a recoger sus anillos al día siguiente pero aquello había sido el primer paso serio que ellos daban en la planeación de su boda y sentían que ahora que habían comenzado, no podían detenerse.

- Me gustó la inscripción que elegimos para los anillos. – Rick comentaba con una sonrisa. – Tiene mucho significado y creo que es mucho mejor que las opciones que yo tenía en mente para grabar dentro de tu anillo.

- ¿Y cuáles eran esas opciones, amor?

- Estaban entre "_Manténgase alejado, propiedad de Rick Hunter_" o bien "_Una vez hecho el trato no se admiten devoluciones"._

Lisa se rió alegremente con aquel comentario tan característico de su piloto.

- ¿Tú tenías alguna inscripción en mente, Lisa?

- Hmmm… quizás algo que te hiciera reflexionar cada vez que te quitaras el anillo y miraras su interior. Algo como _"¡Vuelve a ponértelo!"_

Ahora fue el turno de Rick de reír. Los dos se abrazaron mientras se dirigían directamente a una agencia de viajes cercana, en donde les proporcionaron toda clase de folletos de lugares románticos en donde podrían pasar su luna de miel. Ellos decidieron estudiarlos con calma, pero algo que tenían claro es que ambos deseaban que su viaje de bodas fuera a una playa. Tenían ganas de relajarse bajo el sol, de sentir la arena, la brisa marina… de estar juntos.

No había muchos sitios turísticos funcionales todavía en el mundo, pero varias playas de Caribe se habían salvado, milagrosamente, de la Lluvia de la Muerte de Dolza. Rick y Lisa decidieron hacer una parada para tomarse una limonada en una cafetería del centro comercial, mientras revisaban los folletos y comentaban sus ideas y lo que ellos realmente querían para su luna de miel. Finalmente decidieron que un destino en el Caribe era lo que querían… ahora sólo era cuestión de determinar dónde.

Ya con esa idea en mente, la joven pareja se dedicó a comprar ropa para su luna de miel. Entraron a varias tiendas del centro comercial y compraron prendas frescas y ligeras, de colores brillantes. No les fue difícil, sobre todo considerando que a mediados de agosto aún estaban en los aparadores las ropas veraniegas. Rick se compró varias bermudas, camisetas, pantalones especiales para el trópico, sandalias y un par de trajes de baño. Lisa por su parte, además de un traje de baño de una sola pieza y un bikini que decidió que no le mostraría a Rick sino hasta que el tiempo fuera el correcto, también se compró varios conjuntos tropicales, algunos shorts, vestidos ligeros, sandalias y algunos otros artículos que seguramente necesitaría durante su luna de miel.

Los dos estaban emocionados y muy felices. Llevaban consigo varias bolsas de diferentes tiendas de la Plaza Macross y no podían dejar de reírse ni de actuar juguetones y tiernos mientras caminaban por la plaza. Era medio día y ambos decidieron ir a la posada a dejar sus compras para luego salir a comer.

Mientras discutían si debían de ir caminando a la posada o tomar un taxi, sin percatarse de ello comenzaron a aproximarse a una multitud de personas que estaban reunidas afuera de una enorme tienda de discos cerca de la salida de la plaza. Los dos se detuvieron en seco cuando las notas musicales comenzaron a llenar el ambiente, seguidas por los aplausos entusiastas de los ahí presentes y la inconfundible voz de Minmei cantando una canción.

Rick apretó la mano de Lisa y la miró con una mirada llena de incertidumbre. Obviamente la súbita aparición de Minmei lo había tomado por sorpresa y no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que debía hacer. Lisa sonrió levemente y besó la mano de Rick, para luego acercarse y besarlo en la mejilla.

- Está bien, amor… - Le habló al oído. – No pasa nada.

- Pero Lisa… si quieres que nos vayamos por otro lado, yo—

Ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió a Rick, tratando de que él no se sintiera mal. Él pareció relajarse un poco y Lisa se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, pasándole un brazo alrededor de la cintura y recargando su cabeza en el hombro del piloto, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la cantante que, sin notar su presencia en la multitud, se entregaba a su público.

- Va a ser inevitable que nos topemos con Minmei en los lugares menos pensados. – Lisa hablaba. – Pero creo que ambos debemos de tener la madurez para aceptar que… bueno, que el pasado quedó atrás y que ahora las cosas son muy diferentes, Rick. Yo me siento confiada y segura a tu lado. Y tú no tienes porqué sentirte mal, amor.

- ¿Realmente no te molesta el estar aquí, verla y escucharla?

Lisa negó con la cabeza y le sonrió a Rick.

- Siempre he pensado que Minmei es una excelente cantante. – Comentó la almirante.

Rick sonrió y apretó a Lisa contra su cuerpo, al tiempo que le besaba la frente con amor. Los dos estuvieron observando a Minmei en silencio hasta que la canción terminó y todos los fans ahí reunidos comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar como locos. Lisa y Rick tuvieron que hacerse a un lado, pues corrían el riesgo de ser aplastados por la multitud desbordada que ya corría y se amontonaba alrededor del escenario, decorado con los logotipos de la tienda de CDs y de los varios patrocinadores de la gira de Minmei.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – La Señorita Macross agradeció con una sonrisa. – Estas fueron algunas de las canciones de mi nuevo CD que ya está a la venta. ¡Espero verlos a todos en mi concierto mañana por la noche en el Estadio Monumento!

Todos rompieron a aplaudir y vitorear a la cantante. Lisa y Rick intercambiaron sonrisas, mientras Vance Hasselwood, el representante de Minmei tomaba la palabra.

- En la próxima hora Minmei estará aquí autografiando sus discos. ¡Dense prisa en ir a comprarlo si desean obtener un autógrafo de nuestra superestrella!

Mientras un par de guardias de seguridad escoltaban a Minmei al lugar en donde comenzaría a firmar autógrafos, y otros más comenzaban a ordenar las filas de los admiradores que se agolpaban, deseando estar cerca de la cantante, tomarse una foto con ella y obtener un autógrafo, Rick empujó suavemente a Lisa por los hombros, para alejarla de esa multitud.

Cuando estuvieron en un lugar más tranquilo, los dos se detuvieron para tomar aire y limpiarse el sudor de la frente. El aire se sentía más ligero y el ambiente más tranquilo en esa parte de la plaza.

- ¡Vaya! – Lisa comentó. – Minmei arrastra multitudes.

- Parece que su nuevo CD está siendo todo un éxito. – Rick miró hacía donde la gente se dirigía a toda prisa.

- Me alegro por ella. – Lisa respondió con una sonrisa sincera. – Es bueno ver que su carrera está despegando otra vez. Ha trabajado muy duro por esto y se merece su éxito.

Rick miró a su prometida y le sonrió una sonrisa cálida y llena de amor, al tiempo que se inclinaba para besarla suavemente en medio de los ojos. Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa y le acarició el rostro con cariño.

- ¿Y eso por qué fue?

- ¿Necesito motivos para besarte? – Respondió el siempre arrogante piloto. - ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes! Eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

- Rick, yo—

- No, escúchame. – Rick le puso un dedo sobre los labios. – Gracias por confiar en mí y por no ver a Minmei como una amenaza en nuestra relación. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que me costó mucho tiempo y muchos golpes el sobreponerme a ese capricho que tuve con ella… pero es a ti a quien amo, preciosa. Y el hecho de que tomes las cosas con tanta madurez me hace sentir agradecido contigo, porque significa que confías en mí… que confías en nosotros y en lo que tenemos.

- Confío en ti con todo mi corazón, Rick. Tú lo sabes.

- Sí, lo sé… ¡Y esa es una de las muchas razones que tengo para amarte de la manera en que te amo, princesa!

Mientras se besaban, en la tienda de discos habían puesto en nuevo CD de Minmei a todo volumen, así que la música llegaba hasta donde estaban los dos jóvenes oficiales de la RDF. Lisa sonrió contra los labios del piloto y se separó lentamente de él.

- Pues me parece que la producción del nuevo CD de Minmei es muy buena… esa canción es bonita. – Lisa comentó. – Además tenemos boletos para su concierto en Ciudad Macross en un par de semanas. ¿Te gustaría ir?

- Contigo, mi cielo… - Rick la besó. - ¡Te seguiría al mismo infierno!

El piloto había dejado caer las bolsas que llevaba consigo y ahora sus brazos estaban alrededor del cuerpo de Lisa. La atrajo contra sí, profundizando el beso y aquel abrazo tan lleno de amor y de promesas. Por un momento se olvidaron que estaban en medio de un centro comercial repleto de personas y simplemente se entregaron a su amor.

- Gracias Rick. – Lisa susurró contra sus labios. – Por sanar mi corazón con tu amor.

- Gracias a ti. – Él le respondió de la misma manera. – Por darle sentido a una vida tan vacía como lo era la mía.

Mientras se seguían besando, una nueva canción comenzó a sonar. Era una melodía bastante triste que hablaba de despedidas y de un amor no comprendido. Aunque ni Lisa ni Rick comentaron nada, ambos supieron que esa canción hablaba sobre los sentimientos de Minmei por el piloto.

"… _y al fin comprendí que tu ternura nunca fue debilidad… yo fui la que cambié y por lo tanto ahora te digo adiós." _

Lisa y Rick se miraron en silencio. Fue él quien recogió las bolsas que estaban en el suelo y le ofreció su mano a Lisa, quien la tomó de inmediato. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y ambos se sonrieron con cariño.

- Vamos a comer, bonita. – Fue el único comentario de Rick.

Ella asintió y le dedicó a su piloto una sonrisa llena de amor y de sentimiento. Él suspiró satisfecho y mientras se alejaban de ahí le dio gracias al cielo por permitirle abrir los ojos y darse cuenta a tiempo de quien era la mujer a quien su corazón había decidido amar, a pesar de que él se hubiera resistido por tanto tiempo a ese amor.

-

* * *

-

Después de que habían ido a dejar las bolsas con sus compras a la posada, los dos volvieron a salir. Ambos tenían hambre y deseaban ir a un lugar tranquilo y relajado para comer. El cielo se había oscurecido, pronosticando lluvia. El ambiente se sentía húmedo y se había soltado un viento suave pero fresco. Finalmente encontraron un pequeño restaurante frente a un parque lleno de árboles y decidieron quedarse a comer ahí. El lugar era bastante privado y el ambiente sencillo hacían que el lugar se sintiera relajado y familiar.

Lisa y Rick se sentaron en una mesa al lado de una ventana que les proporcionaba una vista panorámica del parque frente a ellos. La comida que les sirvieron era abundante y sorprendentemente buena. Mientras comían ninguno de los dos parecía poder dejar de hablar del tema que más les interesaba en esos momentos: su inminente boda.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick comentó con un suspiro. – Supongo que Roy se sorprendería si estuviera aquí y pudiera ver eso… es decir, lo lejos que hemos llegado. Es triste pensar que él jamás llegó a concretar su relación con Claudia… aunque yo sé que la amó como a ninguna otra mujer.

- Sí, y era amor correspondido. – Lisa asintió y su voz se escuchó con un dejo de tristeza. – Claudia lo amó hasta el último momento de su vida. Pero tienes razón, hubiera sido bonito verlos casados, con hijos… no lo sé.

- Roy hubiera sido un gran padre. – Rick sonrió. – Aunque sé que en donde quiera que esté, debe de estarse muriendo de envidia al verme ahora… quiero decir, él siempre se consideró a sí mismo todo un matador, y lo era… y siempre pensó que yo era demasiado torpe con las mujeres… y aunque en realidad tenía razón…

Rick hizo una pausa cuando escuchó que Lisa se había comenzado a reír.

- ¡Hey! – Exclamó, intentando sonar indignado. - ¡No te burles de mí!

Lisa tomó sus manos a través de la mesa y lo miró a los ojos.

- Sí eras un poco atolondrado, amor… pero admito que yo jamás te hice las cosas fáciles tampoco.

- No… - Rick le sonrió con cariño. – Nada fáciles, Hayes… yo distraído y tú terca y obstinada… ¡Vaya combinación la nuestra!

Los dos se rieron y el piloto besó la mano de Lisa antes de continuar.

- Pero lo que quiero decir es que a pesar de todo me parece que yo he llegado mucho más lejos que lo que Roy alguna vez llegó en su vida. No sé lo que él pensaría al ver que este muchacho cabeza dura ahora está a punto de casarse con la almirante de la RDF… y que incluso vivo con ella. Roy jamás llegó a tanto con nadie. Supongo que le tenía miedo al compromiso, no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que yo… y siento este deseo, esta necesidad de arraigarme contigo, Lisa… seguramente Roy diría que necesito sentar cabeza, pero es cierto… así me siento. Pero es por ti, Lisa… yo no podría dar este paso con nadie más.

- Me sucede lo mismo a mí, Rick. – Lisa lo miraba con amor. – Como te dije antes, yo jamás pensé que llegaría a enamorarme de alguien de la manera en que me enamoré de ti… yo jamás pensé que sentiría esta necesidad de compartir mi vida con nadie más… y sobre todo, jamás siquiera estuvo en mis planes el que algún día me casaría. Yo tampoco podría hacer esto con nadie más, mi vida.

Rick se inclinó sobre la mesa para besarla en los labios. Mientras se besaban la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre Ciudad Monumento. Ambos miraron la ventana en silencio por unos minutos, sin soltarse las manos.

- Supongo que en cuanto lleguemos a Ciudad Macross habrá mucho por hacer. – Lisa comentó. – Todos los preparativos… las invitaciones son urgentes ya. Además tenemos que comenzar a pensar en el banquete, en la ceremonia, en todo. Rick… ¡Siento que tenemos muy poco tiempo!

- Saldremos adelante. – Él le aseguró confiado. – Con la ayuda de una agencia de planeación, por supuesto. No podemos hacerlo todo nosotros.

- No, claro que no.

Mientras la lluvia amainaba, pidieron café y pastel. Mientras se comían su postre y se calentaban un poco con el delicioso café que les sirvieron, los dos siguieron platicando sobre los planes que tenían para ese día tan especial. Decidieron que en cuanto volvieran a Ciudad Macross enviarían las invitaciones y arreglarían la ceremonia.

Por primera vez hablaron de la ceremonia y decidieron que, en vista de que ninguno de los dos era particularmente religioso, una ceremonia ecuménica y muy sencilla era todo lo que necesitarían. Decidieron visitar la capilla de la base, pues pensaban que era un buen lugar para llevar a cabo dicha ceremonia. En cierta forma tenía sentido que dos de los más altos oficiales de la RDF se casaran precisamente en la capellanía de la Base Macross.

Cuando la lluvia amainó un poco, salieron del restaurante y comenzaron a vagar sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Ciudad Monumento, hablando del vestido de novia que a Lisa le gustaría usar ese día. Quería algo bonito pero sencillo y nada pretencioso. Rick no podía dejar de decirle lo absolutamente hermosa que se vería ese día y lo emocionado que él iba a sentirse.

Hablaron de sus votos matrimoniales. Decidieron que ellos querían escribir sus propios votos, además de los reglamentarios que se tuvieran que llevar a cabo en la ceremonia. ¡Había tanto que ambos deseaban decirse en presencia de sus amigos y de todo el mundo! Esa ceremonia sería una demostración pública del amor que ellos sentían el uno por el otro. Ese día ellos finalmente, ante los ojos de Dios y de los hombres, unirían sus vidas para siempre con un lazo sagrado e indestructible. Pero esa unión matrimonial no era para ellos otra cosa que la formalización legal de la unión espiritual tan intima y profunda que ambos compartían.

Después de caminar por un par de horas, comenzó a llover otra vez. Corrieron a refugiarse en la entrada de un cine, debajo de la marquesina que brillaba con colores brillantes. Ya había oscurecido y al parecer la lluvia no cedería por un buen rato, por lo que Rick le sugirió a Lisa que ya que estaban ahí podían ir a ver una película juntos. En realidad no había muchas opciones y terminaron viendo una película de bajo presupuesto y muy mala calidad sobre monstruos espaciales y vegetales mutantes asesinos. La película era tan mala, que podría ser considerada todo un clásico en el mundo de los filmes de terror de bajo presupuesto.

Rick y Lisa no recordaban haberse reído tanto en su vida como lo hicieron con esa película. Se suponía que era un film de terror, pero caía en lo absurdo y al final el resultado era una comedia espontánea que ambos jóvenes encontraron hilarante. Mientras veían la película, los dos dieron cuenta de una buena ración de palomitas de maíz y refresco, sin importarles la abundante comida que habían tenido hacía apenas un par de horas.

Cuando los créditos comenzaron a correr en la pantalla y las luces comenzaron lentamente a encenderse, Lisa y Rick se quedaron en sus asientos para permitir que la gente desalojara la sala y evitar aglomeraciones. Los dos se miraban sonriendo y Lisa tuvo que limpiarse los ojos, que todavía tenía llenos de lágrimas de tanta risa. Rick se quejó de que le dolía el estómago y las costillas. Los dos se besaron suavemente y sonrieron al darse cuenta de que esa tarde estaban simplemente dedicándose a hacer cosas sencillas y cotidianas… el tipo de cosas que jamás tenían la oportunidad de hacer, pero que eran tan características de jóvenes de su edad: salir juntos a comer, ir a ver una película, llenarse de palomitas de maíz y refresco.

Cuando salieron del cine la lluvia todavía caía, aunque ya no era fuerte. Era más bien una llovizna suave que seguramente se prolongaría durante toda la noche. Mientras Lisa observaba las luces de la ciudad reflejarse en los charcos en el suelo, como si fueran acuarelas, Rick apareció a su lado con una sombrilla que había comprado en una tienda adyacente al cine. La almirante Hayes le sonrió con amor y él colocó la sombrilla encima de ambos.

- ¿Quieres que tomemos un taxi para ir a la posada? – Rick le preguntó.

- Yo estoy bien, amor… y a decir verdad, después de todo lo que comimos hoy yo creo que caminar un poco nos haría mucho bien.

- ¡Claro! – Rick sonrió, ofreciéndole su brazo a Lisa. – Aunque si lo que quieres es bajar las calorías que consumimos y todo eso, bueno… pienso que podríamos dedicarnos a… algunas actividades físicas en cuanto regresemos al hotel.

Lisa le sonrió misteriosamente pero no comentó nada al respecto, aunque la luz profunda que brillaba en sus ojos le dijo a Rick todo lo que él deseaba saber en esos momentos. Ella se aferró a su brazo y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa! – La voz del piloto estaba cargada de sentimiento. - ¡Me encanta estar contigo! Cuando estamos juntos todo parece mágico y especial.

- No parece, amor. – Lisa le respondió, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos. - ¡Es mágico! Tener la oportunidad de vivir este romance contigo… saber que me amas… para mí es mágico, Rick. ¡Te amo!

Rick se inclinó a besarla suavemente en los labios mientras caminaban. Sin embargo aquello los distrajo y cuando menos se lo esperaban, el piloto metió el pie en un charco de agua bastante profundo.

- ¡Demonios! – Rick saltó al sentir el agua helada. - ¡Ya me empapé!

Lisa no pudo evitar el reírse, lo que le ganó una mirada asesina por parte del piloto, quien sin poder evitarlo le dio una patada al charco de agua con el expreso propósito de mojar a la almirante de la RDF.

- ¡Hey! – Lisa protestó. - ¡Rick, no seas malo!

- ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde camino, Hayes?

- ¿Qué? – Lisa respondió, entre indignada y divertida con aquel comentario. - ¡Ahora mismo te voy a mostrar por donde debe de caminar, señor!

Sin más preámbulo Lisa se dejó ir sobre él y le puso las manos en los costados para empujarlo a un charco. Pero lo súbito de aquella acción hizo que las manos de Lisa le produjeran un ataque de cosquillas al piloto, quien comenzó a reírse y a retorcerse como un gusano, aprisionando las manos de ella entre sus brazos y sus costados. Aquello hizo que los dos cayeran a otro charco, más profundo que el anterior. Rick seguía riéndose, mientras Lisa gritaba desesperada, pues el agua estaba bastante fría… y sus zapatos se habían empapado.

Mientras él se reía, Lisa agarró una rama baja de un árbol que estaba sobre Rick y lo sacudió para mojar al piloto, pero no calculó que el grueso de las hojas de esa rama quedaban sobre ella y no sobre él y lo único que consiguió fue mojarse a sí misma. El grito agudo que siguió a aquella acción fue acallado por la risa del piloto, que estaba literalmente doblado sobre sí mismo al ser testigo de aquella escena.

-¿Ves? Los malos siempre reciben su merecido. – Él apenas pudo articular esas palabras en medio de su ataque de risa.

Lisa, quien estaba temblando imperceptiblemente, se quitó el cabello que le caía sobre los ojos y miró a su prometido con una mirada que lanzaba puñales, pero que no por eso dejaba de tener un dejo de divertida travesura.

- ¡Rick Hunter! – Ella se lanzó en su persecución.

- ¡Hey! – Él salió corriendo a toda prisa, tratando de salvar su vida. - ¿Ahora es mi culpa que tú misma de acoses?

- ¡Te voy a enseñar lo que es un verdadero acoso¡Cuándo haya terminado contigo vas a estar pidiéndome piedad!

- Eso no suena nada mal, almirante.

- ¡Eres una rata!

Lisa estaba persiguiendo a Rick alrededor de una pequeña fuente que había en una solitaria plaza en una esquina. Un farol estilo antiguo era la única fuente de iluminación de aquella escena.

Rick dio un salto para tratar de librarse de los brazos de Lisa que querían atraparlo y aterrizó justo en el borde de la fuente. Ahí comenzó a hacer todo un acto de equilibrio, tratando a toda costa de evitar el caerse, mientras que parado en una sola pierna, trataba de equilibrarse moviendo los brazos en círculos. Lisa se detuvo frente a él y una mirada malvada apareció en sus ojos, complementada con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡No te atrevas, Hayes! No te…

Pero Lisa ya había puesto su dedo sobre el pecho de Rick y con un leve empujoncito hizo que el piloto perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al agua. Pero él decidió que no iba a morir solo, alargó su brazo y atrapó la mano de Lisa, haciendo que ella cayera pesadamente sobre él dentro de la fuente. Sus gritos fueron amortiguados por el sonido del agua.

- ¡Eres un…! – Lisa gritó, mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire.

Rick, debajo de ella, había amortiguado el golpe. Sacó un chorro de agua de la boca como si fuera una fuente y comenzó a reírse divertido.

- ¡No te quejes! A fin de cuentas quien recibió todo el daño fui yo… - El piloto hizo un puchero. – Tengo la impresión de que no podré sentarme en una semana… ¡Santo Cielo, Hayes¿Siempre tienes que ser tan salvaje y agresiva¡Uno de estos días terminarás por matarme!

- ¿Sabes algo? – Lisa se inclinó para besarlo suavemente en los labios. – Si no te amara tanto y si no te quisiera de la manera en que te quiero, sería muy fácil odiarte.

- El sentimiento es mutuo. – Los ojos de Rick centellaban alegremente.

Lisa se rió y murmuró contra sus labios que lo amaba con toda su alma. Él le respondió que no más que él a ella. Se besaron por unos minutos, aún dentro del agua helada de la fuente y la que seguía cayendo sobre ellos. Finalmente Lisa se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a Rick para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo.

- Ahora estamos empapados y si no vamos a secarnos de inmediato vamos a pescar un buen resfrío, amor.

- En ese caso vamos a la posada. – Rick la abrazó. - ¡Estás temblando, chiquita¿Vas a estar bien?

- ¡Jamás había estado mejor! – Lisa sonrió contra la piel de su cuello.

- Bueno… entonces sugiero que nos demos prisa y que tomemos un buen baño caliente y pidamos algo de té a la habitación… después ya pensaremos cómo mantenernos calientitos por el resto de la noche. – Rick le guiñó el ojo.

- Tengo la impresión de que tú tienes ideas bastante precisas de cómo mantener ese calor estable. – Lisa se rió.

- ¡Oh, tú sabes que sí, preciosa! – Rick recogió el paraguas que había quedado tirado a media plaza, le puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros a Lisa y la atrajo hacia él. - ¡Vamos a la posada! No quiero que te enfermes. Además después de este día tan lleno de actividades estoy muuuuy cansado y lo único que quiero es meterme a la cama… aunque no precisamente a descansar.

- ¡Eres terrible, Rick Hunter! – Lisa se rió.

- ¿Se está quejando, almirante?

- Claro que no, mayor… es sólo una observación.

El piloto miró a Lisa y le sonrió con amor. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y mientras caminaban, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos momentos, leyendo en sus ojos miles de sentimientos que era imposible poner en palabras.

- ¡Es tan grandioso el haber encontrado a una persona tan especial como tú, princesa! – Rick le besó la punta de la nariz. – Por eso es que estoy tan ansioso por casarme contigo. Porque he decidido que tú eres la persona _a quien quiero darle lata_ por el resto de mi vida.

Lisa le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero los ojos tiernos de Rick la desarmaron por completo y los dos comenzaron a reír alegremente. Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su posada, mientras seguían actuando juguetones y traviesos, empujándose mutuamente para hacer que el otro pisara charcos, pateando el agua mientras se reían divertidos, simplemente comportándose como lo que eran: una pareja de jóvenes traviesos y juguetones… un par de almas profundamente enamoradas… dos corazones que latían a un solo tiempo.

-

* * *

-

Temprano en la mañana Rick abrió los ojos cuando el delicioso aroma del café llegó hasta él. Sonrió adormilado cuando vio a Lisa sentada en la cama a su lado, vestida únicamente con una camisa de él que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas atléticas y bien formadas. Ella había dejado abiertos algunos botones de la camisa de una manera descuidadamente provocativa que hizo que el joven piloto de la RDF suspirara profundamente. Ella lo miraba con adoración en sus ojos verdes que brillaban espléndidamente con la luz de la mañana que se filtraba por entre las cortinas de aquella acogedora habitación.

- ¡Buenos días, dormilón! – Lisa lo besó en los labios. - ¿No se te antoja un café para comenzar el día? Negro, tal y como a ti te gusta.

Rick refunfuñó un poco mientras se incorporaba y se recargaba en la cabecera de la cama. Tomó la taza que ella le ofrecía y le dio un trago. Luego parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de sacudirse el sueño de los ojos y miró a Lisa, que seguía observándolo y sonriéndole amorosamente. Ella alargó su mano para aplacar un poco el cabello rebelde del piloto y él sonrió cuando sintió esa suave caricia.

- ¿Por qué estás tan levantada tan temprano? – Rick bostezó. – Debo de haber hecho algo mal anoche, si es que te recuperaste tan pronto.

- ¡Arrogante como siempre! – Lisa se rió y se sonrojó levemente. – Anoche todo estuvo perfecto, amor.

- Sí… - Rick suspiró, alargando mucho la palabra.

- Me desperté porqué tenía hambre. Anoche no cenamos… así que pedí el desayuno a la habitación. Pensé que sería una buena manera de comenzar el día.

- Hay mejores. – Rick le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Eres insaciable! – Lisa se rió.

- Tú me provocas, Hayes. – El piloto puso su taza de café sobre la mesita de noche y se acercó a Lisa para besarla en el cuello. - ¡Jamás tendré suficiente de ti! No sé qué me hiciste, preciosa… pero te necesito… tengo una sed incontrolable de ti y…

No pudo continuar, pues ella ya lo estaba besando suave, lenta e íntimamente en los labios. Él cerró los ojos y se entregó a aquel beso, correspondiendo a él de una manera apasionada y llena de deseo y necesidad. Cuando Lisa se separó de él, Rick suspiró profundamente sintiendo que incluso el aire le faltaba.

- El desayuno se enfría, amor. – Lisa le sonrió con amor y colocó la bandeja del desayuno sobre la cama. - ¿Qué te parece?

- Todo se ve delicioso… pero no tanto como tú.

- ¿Ahora estás pensando en comerme? – Lisa se rió. – Eso se llama canibalismo¿sabes?

- Lo digo en serio, Lisa. – Rick la miró a los ojos. – Hay veces, incluso cuando hacemos el amor, que siento que no es suficiente… a veces siento que quisiera fundirme contigo, entrar en cada célula de tu cuerpo y simplemente extinguirme, consumirme en este amor que siento por ti, Lisa Hayes. ¡Te amo!

Las palabras de Rick habían sido tan vehementes y cargadas de sentimiento y pasión que ella sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. El piloto se rió suavemente y la besó en la mejilla.

- Creo que es demasiado temprano para comenzar con sentimentalismo… ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? Además de ir a recoger nuestras argollas, claro está.

- Yo… - Lisa tomó un pan con mermelada que él le entregó. – Bueno, estaba pensando que tal vez… podríamos ordenar de una vez las invitaciones o algo así.

- Me parece bien. Pero entonces debemos de hacer una lista de invitados. ¿Qué te parece¿A cuánta gente vamos a invitar?

- No lo sé… - Lisa se encogió de hombros. - ¿Tú que dices?

- Tampoco sé… pero bueno, no importa. Podemos detenernos en algún café o en algún parque y comenzar a trabajar en ello. ¿Qué más tenemos en la agenda?

- Hay un concierto de piano en el Teatro Central esta noche. – Lisa sonrió. – Lo vi anunciado en el periódico pero… no sé si quisieras ir. Quizás no es algo que te interese particularmente.

- Iremos. – Rick afirmó decididamente. - ¿A qué horas?

- A las 1900 horas.

- ¡Perfecto! Y después del concierto te llevaré a cenar a algún lugar elegante. ¿Qué te parece?

- Rick, no es necesario, yo…

- Lisa, amor… - Rick le besó la mano. – Si de todas maneras nos vamos a vestir elegantes para el concierto, creo que hay que hacer que valga la pena. ¿No te parece?

- Supongo que sí. – Lisa aceptó. – Después de todo debemos de aprovechar el último día de descanso. Mañana regresamos a Ciudad Macross… ¡Oh no! Tenemos que comprar los boletos de regreso…

- ¡Tranquila, princesa! Ya me hice cargo de ello… nuestro vuelo sale a las 1600 horas. No te preocupes por nada.

- ¿Siempre eres así de maravilloso, Rick Hunter¿O simplemente tuve suerte?

- No lo sé… - El se acercó a besarla. – Creo que dejaré que seas tú misma la que responda esas preguntas.

Se besaron por unos minutos, mientras reían alegremente y se consentían el uno al otro con sus caricias y palabras dulces y llenas de cariño y de ternura. Terminaron de desayunar y decidieron tomar una ducha juntos… la cuál se alargó más de lo que ellos mismos habían previsto.

Más tarde, vestidos de una manera casual y cómoda, los dos salieron de la posada caminando sin prisas, de la mano, con sus dedos entrelazados. La primera parada del día sería en la joyería de la Plaza Macross, en donde irían a recoger sus argollas matrimoniales, así que hacía allá se dirigieron.

-

* * *

-

El señor James los recibió con gran alegría en la joyería y los hizo pasar a su oficina privada, en donde les entregó una hermosa caja de madera fina en cuyo interior se encontraban los dos anillos, perfectamente limpios, ajustados y grabados. Parecía que acababan de salir del crisol en que habían sido forjados. El joyero les explicó brevemente la técnica de limpieza y restauración que había aplicado y lo satisfecho que estaba con los resultados. Por supuesto que no fue un trabajo particularmente económico, pero valía cada centavo que pagaron por ello.

Lisa y Rick examinaron el grabado interior de los anillos, realizado con una perfección sorprendente y con un tipo de letras antiguas y elegantes que el señor James les explicó que iban muy bien con el estilo de los anillos. Finalmente les pidió que se los probaran, para asegurarse de que habían sido correctamente ajustados.

Con gran emoción Rick tomó el anillo de Lisa y la miró a los ojos, pero el señor James lo detuvo, riendo divertido y sugiriéndoles que, para guardar las formalidades propias de la ceremonia de matrimonio, él preferiría que cada quien se colocara su propio anillo. _"Para no quitarle emoción a ese momento tan especial dentro de la ceremonia"_, él dijo.

Lisa se colocó su anillo y Rick el suyo y los dos sonrieron complacidos; calzaban a la perfección. Sin embargo algo mágico sucedió cuando ambos se miraron y contemplaron el anillo que el otro llevaba al dedo. Todo pareció desaparecer alrededor de ellos, era casi como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por un instante. De pronto todo pareció muy real… estaban ya muy cerca del día en que ambos se convertirían en esposos, en que se declararían su amor públicamente y harían un pacto de amor para toda la eternidad. Aquellos anillos eran el símbolo de esa alianza inmortal a la que ambos se comprometerían por amor.

- Lucen muy bien con sus anillos… me alegra que hayan quedado bien. – La voz del señor James los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. – Permítanme decirles que hacen una hermosa pareja y que para mí fue un verdadero honor el tener la oportunidad de trabajar para ustedes en algo tan especial como lo son sus argollas matrimoniales.

- ¡Muchas gracias, señor James! – Rick sonrió, colocando los anillos de vuelta en la cajita. – Bien, supongo que estos no saldrán de aquí sino hasta el 10 de octubre.

- Y a partir de entonces jamás regresarán a esa caja. – Lisa comentó con una sonrisa.

El señor James les dio algunas recomendaciones de limpieza y mantenimiento de los anillos y después salieron de la oficina para pasar a la caja y hacer el pago correspondiente. Ahí se sorprendieron al encontrar a la hija del joyero acompañada de un par de amigas y un muchacho.

- Almirante Hayes, Mayor Hunter… ellas son mis mejores amigas y él es mi novio. Espero que no les moleste que los haya llamado pero es que—

- ¡Siempre habíamos querido conocerlos! – Una de las chicas habló emocionada. - ¡Desde que leímos ese reportaje en la revista ustedes son nuestros héroes!

- Yo he pensado en unirme a la RDF como piloto. – El jovencito comentó entusiasmado. – Y quisiera preguntarles… ¿Qué debo hacer?

- ¡Nosotras también! – Las otras tres chicas corearon.

Mientras los cuatro jovencitos hablaban al mismo tiempo, tratando de explicar sus motivaciones y sus razones, Lisa y Rick sonreían e intercambiaban miradas de complicidad.

- ¡No deberían de estar molestando a personas tan importantes como la almirante y el mayor, Lizeth! – El señor James reprendió a su hija. - ¡Esta es una joyería seria y no quiero que…!

- No se preocupe señor. – Lisa sonrió y tomó una tarjeta de encima del mostrador. - Les diré qué, en cuanto llegue a mi oficina le pediré a mi asistente que les envíe un paquete informativo. Pueden acudir a la delegación de la RDF aquí en Monumento en las oficinas del GTU para más informes. Lo importante es que no se dejen llevar por la emoción del momento y piensen bien las cosas antes de unirse a la RDF. Tienen que estar conscientes de que es un compromiso a largo plazo.

- ¡Lo sabemos! – Lizeth habló decidida. – Muchos otros chicos de nuestra edad adoran a Minmei pero nosotros tenemos ambiciones más altas. ¡Ustedes son nuestros héroes! Queremos ser como ustedes, servir a la humanidad, hacer algo por la Tierra…

- Yo creo que ustedes tienen madera de oficiales de la RDF. – Rick sonrió e hizo que las tres jovencitas se derritieran ante la mirada de su héroe. – Pero como dice Lisa, es mejor que estén bien informados antes de decidir. Una vez que hayan decidido que esto es lo que quieren hacer de sus vidas, estaremos más que orgullosos de recibirlos en la RDF.

- ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto con ustedes? – Las chicas preguntaron.

- ¿Podrían autografiarme esta revista de aeronáutica? – El jovencito les extendió un ejemplar. – Trae un reportaje sobre los nuevos VF4 que se incorporarán al servicio de la RDF a fines de mes… ¡Algún día espero volar uno de esos en el Escuadrón Skull!

Los cuatro jovencitos comenzaron a hablar una vez más al mismo tiempo, provocando la risa de los jóvenes oficiales de la RDF. Casi media hora más tarde finalmente pudieron salir de la joyería, cuidando sus anillos como si fueran su máximo tesoro, y sonriendo satisfechos al saber que los jóvenes volvían a confiar y a creer en la RDF… y aunque Lisa y Rick eran demasiado modestos para admitirlo, la verdad era que el renovado auge de las fuerzas de defensa y la fascinación, el encanto y la emoción que estas provocaban en los jóvenes tenían mucho que ver con la historia de la almirante Hayes y el mayor Hunter. Una historia que ya se había convertido en toda una leyenda en su propio tiempo.

-

* * *

-

Aunque el piloto y la almirante habían tenido las mejores intenciones de sentarse en algún parque y preparar su lista de invitados para poder mandar hacer las invitaciones, muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que aquello era una tarea casi imposible. Después de quebrarse la cabeza por casi una hora tratando de pensar en todas las personas que querían que los acompañaran en ese día tan especial, Lisa se dio por vencida y le dijo a Rick que esa era una misión que simplemente no podía llevar a cabo sin la ayuda de su eficiente y confiable asistente. El piloto estuvo de acuerdo, así que ambos cambiaron sus planes para esa mañana y pasaron un par de horas en el parque de la ciudad.

Ahí comieron helado, alimentaron a las palomas, comieron al aire libre, rentaron unas bicicletas para pasear por los senderos alrededor del lago y finalmente se acostaron en el pasto a ver las nubes y a hacer mil planes para un futuro que cada vez se veía más cercano.

Después se tomaron su tiempo para regresar a la posada en donde se hospedaban. Una vez ahí decidieron aprovechar el tiempo en relajarse un poco y tomar un tibio baño de burbujas juntos. Como siempre sucedía, aquella sesión relajante terminó por convertirse en una sesión de amor que terminó cuando el agua de la tina estaba ya demasiado fría para ellos. Se dieron una ducha rápida para quitarse el jabón de encima y después de vistieron con la ropa más formal habían llevado con ellos, para asistir al concierto de piano al que Lisa quería ir.

El taxista que los llevó no podía dejar de sonreír al verlos en el asiento trasero del taxi, tan enamorados y felices que parecían irradiar un aura de alegría a su alrededor. Hacían una bonita pareja y eso era algo que nadie parecía dejar de notar.

La sala de conciertos no estaba muy llena, lo que les permitió tener un poco de privacidad. El pianista que dio el concierto esa noche era muy bueno, uno de los mejores del conservatorio de Ciudad Monumento, según decía en el programa. Mientras él interpretaba sus hermosas piezas musicales, Lisa se acercaba a Rick para explicarle qué era lo que estaba haciendo el pianista, cómo se llamaba la melodía, cuál era el significado de los sonidos que estaban escuchando. El joven piloto estaba fascinado, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era lo que lo tenía en aquel trance: si la belleza de la música que estaba escuchando o la admiración que sentía por Lisa. Quizás simplemente era una mezcla de todo.

Después de que el concierto terminó se dirigieron al restaurante en donde cenarían esa noche, el cual estaba a una cuadra del auditorio. El lugar era bastante elegante y Rick pensó que era la manera perfecta de terminar aquel día que había resultado tan espontáneamente especial. La música suave y el ambiente sofisticado hacían que los dos perdieran el contacto con la realidad; en esos momentos parecía que solo existían ellos dos en el universo. ¡Así de enamorados estaban!

La cena fue servida con gran clase y distinción. Rick opinó que a pesar de que aquella comida era buena, él generalmente se quedaba con hambre cuando comían en restaurantes elegantes. Lisa se rió con aquel comentario pero aceptó que lo mismo le pasaba a ella. Los dos decidieron pasar a comer una hamburguesa o algo así antes de volver al hotel.

Pero después de cenar la música romántica y encantadora fue una tentación demasiado fuerte como para poder resistirla. Rick le pidió a Lisa que le concediera una pieza… sin embargo una vez que comenzaron simplemente no pudieron detenerse y estuvieron bailando por espacio de casi una hora. Mientras bailaban casi no intercambiaron palabras. Se dedicaron a contemplarse mutuamente, a sonreírse, a besarse, a acariciarse, a sentirse… las palabras sobraban en momentos tan íntimos como esos.

Cuando finalmente salieron del restaurante, caminando tomados de la mano, era casi media noche. Lisa le recordó a Rick que debían ir por unas hamburguesas, pero el piloto argumentó que estaba muy cansado y que prefería irse a la posada a descansar. Hubieran querido regresar caminando, pero el vestido y los zapatos que Lisa llevaba puestos no lo permitían y la almirante comenzó a quejarse, pues a ella no le gustaba particularmente usar ese tipo de ropa _tan poco funcional_, según sus palabras. Aunque el piloto argumentara que se veía preciosa.

Regresaron en taxi a la posada. El taxista iba escuchando una estación de radio en donde escucharon que el concierto que Minmei había dado esa noche en la ciudad, el concierto inaugural de su gira de promoción, había sido todo un éxito. Aquella noticia alegró sinceramente a Lisa y Rick, quienes a pesar de todo le deseaban a la Señorita Macross todo el éxito y la buena suerte del mundo.

Una vez de vuelta en la posada, el piloto se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama y se quitó los zapatos, mientras contemplaba absorto cómo Lisa se quitaba su vestido elegante y se ponía encima una camiseta sin mangas y unos shorts. Él mismo se había apresurado a deshacerse de su traje y para quedar únicamente en sus boxers. Cuando Lisa se acercó a la cama, sonrió casi acusadoramente.

- Trabajas rápido. – Le comentó mientras se metía en las sábanas a su lado.

- ¡Siempre listo, almirante Hayes! – Rick la abrazó y buscó sus labios ansiosamente. - ¡Siempre listo…!

Lisa lo separó de sí y lo miró a los ojos con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Había mucho amor en su mirada, pero había algo más… algo que Rick identificó como orgullo. Un orgullo profundo y sincero que hizo que él simplemente se derritiera ante esa mirada de fuego esmeralda.

- ¿Qué sucede, hermosa? – Él la besó en la frente, sonriéndole con amor.

- Nada… sólo estaba pensando en lo mucho que te amo y el lo increíble que es estar contigo, amor.

Los ojos de Lisa se movían de un lado a otro, observando insistentemente el rostro apuesto de su piloto. Él tenía el presentimiento de que había algo que ella quería decirle, pero que no se atrevía a hacerlo.

- ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras que hablemos?

Rick tomó la mano de Lisa y la apretó contra su pecho. Ella le sonrió aún más radiantemente y bajó su mirada por un segundo, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No… bueno… hay algo… pero no es el momento.

Rick estudió su rostro por unos momentos, incapaz de descifrar el enigma que a veces esa mujer era para él. Ella lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió, al tiempo que lo atraía para besarle los labios.

- No es nada malo, no te preocupes. – Lisa susurró contra sus labios. – Además dijimos que no íbamos a hablar de nada del trabajo en este fin de semana.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás pensando en cosas del trabajo? – Rick fingió regañarla. – En estos momentos usted, señorita, debería estar pensando sólo en mí.

- Te lo aseguro, amor… - Lisa hizo que él se tendiera de espaldas y comenzó a besarlo lentamente en el pecho. – Eres tú en lo único que pienso… siempre. ¡Te amo!

Rick cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro cuando sintió que los labios de Lisa comenzaban a bajar despacio por su pecho, dejando un caminito húmedo que parecía quemarlo con un fuego abrasador. Lisa sonrió contra la piel de su piloto cuando lo escuchó gemir su nombre y sintió cómo los dedos de Rick se aferraban casi desesperadamente a sus hombros.

Esa noche fue una noche que Lisa decidió dedicarle a su piloto. El amor que sentía por él la sobrepasaba, la hacía cuestionarse su propia cordura y lucidez. A veces sentía que lo amaba de una manera en que era imposible amar a alguien. Pero cada vez que estaba con él, compartiendo la alegría, la tristeza, el placer, lo cotidiano de la vida diaria, se daba cuenta de que su vida al lado de Rick Hunter era una aventura extraordinaria. Hacía años que ella había soñado con ese amor… pero la realidad había superado todos sus sueños y sus fantasías.

Ahora recordaba cómo había sido su vida hacía apenas unos meses, cuando ella se sentía tan sola, tan vencida y tan desolada. Aquellos tiempos parecían ya muy lejanos. Los recuerdos se desvanecían en su mente y eran sustituidos con las nuevas experiencias que estaba viviendo al lado de su piloto… de ese hombre al que amaba más que a su vida.

Ahora recordaba la mujer que ella solía ser y le parecía ser alguien completamente desconocido para ella. El amor la había cambiado… el amor había hecho que incluso físicamente se notara ese cambio tan radical que había experimentado y que seguía experimentando en cada segundo que pasaba al lado de Rick. El amor le había cambiado la vida, había cambiado su forma de pensar, su forma de vivir… la había hecho perder el juicio y la razón, cuestionar sus valores y sus ideas.

El amor que sentía por Rick Hunter la había hecho incluso romper las reglas que ella se había auto impuesto en su vida. El amor la había hecho renacer y convertirse en una mujer completamente nueva… en la persona que ella siempre había soñado llegar a ser. El amor le había hecho vivir cosas que ella siempre había soñado pero que jamás pensó que llegaría a experimentar en su vida.

Y esa noche ese amor se desbordó en ella. Esa noche Lisa le entregó a Rick todo lo que ella era y todo lo que tenía. Lo amó hasta desfallecer de una manera tan apasionadamente tierna que el piloto sinceramente cuestionó si aquello era realidad o una fantasía de su mente enamorada. Pero lo que Lisa lo hacía sentir, lo que lo hacía experimentar y lo hacía vivir simplemente sobrepasaba sus sueños más ambiciosos.

Esa noche Lisa no le hizo el amor, sino que le mostró de una manera profundamente apasionada lo que el amor realmente significaba para ella… lo que SU amor representaba para ella. Rick se embriagó de ella y de esa ternura, de ese amor y de esa pasión que ella le entregaba. Esos sentimientos que le pertenecían a él y solo a él.

Cuando, después de la tormenta de pasiones que Lisa había desatado finalmente amainó, los dos estuvieron un buen rato descansando y tratando de reponerse de esa maravillosa experiencia. El piloto reposaba sobre el pecho desnudo de ella, mientras Lisa, con una sonrisa adormilada en los labios, acariciaba su cabello y su espalda. Rick se sentía tan pleno y tan satisfecho que no podía evitar las lágrimas que le nublaban los ojos. Esas lágrimas de placer absoluto y felicidad total que habían aparecido cuando Lisa lo había llevado al paraíso.

Sentía que le pertenecía a Lisa de una manera tan absoluta como jamás pensó pertenecer a nadie en su vida… le pertenecía a ella más de lo que se pertenecía a sí mismo. No había un milímetro de su piel que ella no conociera, que no estuviera inundada por su amor y su esencia. Pero aún más que eso, no había un solo rincón en su alma en el que ella no hubiera penetrado… no había una célula en su cuerpo de la cuál ella no fuera el núcleo. Ella era su vida entera, era su todo.

Sintió cómo la mano de ella le quitó el cabello de su frente sudorosa y lo besó con mucho amor. Él levantó su mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos esmeraldas y ella le sonrió.

- ¡Te amo, Rick! – Sus palabras estaban cargadas de pasión y sentimiento. – No sabes cuantas veces soñé con tenerte así conmigo… con poder demostrarte lo mucho que te amo… lo mucho que significas para mi… ¡Te amo!

- Lo sé. – El piloto sonrió. – Yo también te amo.

- Jamás dudes de mi amor por ti, amor. – Lisa susurró, mientras Rick escondía su rostro en su cuello. – Pase lo que pase, tú siempre serás mi prioridad y mi razón.

- Lisa…

El piloto no dijo más, pero la manera en cómo había pronunciado su nombre hizo que ella se estremeciera de amor. Lo abrazó aún más estrechamente y sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda desnuda, poco a poco los dos cayeron en un sueño profundo. Un sueño del que no despertaron hasta bien entrada la mañana. Un sueño que, a pesar de todas sus delicias, no podía sin embargo compararse con su realidad.

Al día siguiente los dos se quedaron en la cama hasta tarde. Se bañaron, se vistieron y salieron a comer a un restaurante cercano. Compraron algunas cosas y regresaron al hotel para recoger su equipaje y tomar el taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

A las 1600 horas en punto el avión comercial que cubría la ruta Ciudad Monumento – Ciudad Macross despegó sin contratiempos. Durante el vuelo se proyectó en la pantalla de la aeronave parte del concierto de Minmei de la noche anterior. Sin duda Vance Hasselwood estaba llevando a cabo una agresiva campaña publicitaria para promover a Minmei y su regreso a los escenarios.

Pero ni Rick ni Lisa pusieron demasiada atención en aquel concierto. Ellos estaban totalmente concentrados el uno en el otro. Durante el vuelo hablaron de varios preparativos que debían de hacer para la boda y sobre todo, lo más apremiante, el que debían conseguir una agencia de planeación de eventos que los ayudara con todo. También hablaron sobre la reunión del GTU a la que habían asistido y sobre la próxima incorporación de los VF4 al servicio… y el destino del VF1S Skull Uno.

El viaje pasó sin ser sentido. Eran las 1820 horas cuando la aeronave aterrizó en el aeropuerto civil de Ciudad Macross. Lisa y Rick recogieron su equipaje y tomaron un taxi para ir a casa… después de varios días en Ciudad Monumento el regresar a su hogar era todo lo que ellos querían en esos momentos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su casa se había convertido en su refugio contra el mundo y su pedazo de cielo en la tierra, los dos sabían que mientras estuvieran juntos, no importaba donde se encontraran, cualquier lugar sería su hogar, pues el hogar no lo determina un lugar físico, sino el corazón.

-

* * *

-

El lunes marcó el inicio de una semana bastante ajetreada para todos en la Base Macross. Había mucho que hacer con la próxima incorporación de los nuevos VF4 a las Fuerzas de Defensa. En los hangares y en los talleres la actividad era intensa y desde muy temprano en la mañana Rick había tenido que salir de su casa, a acudir a un llamado que le habían hecho de los hangares.

Lisa había salido poco más tarde, pero apenas había puesto un pie dentro de su oficina cuando se dio cuenta de que el trabajo se había acumulado en los días que había estado ausente. Kelly comenzó a perseguirla por todos lados, con agenda en mano y una lista de cosas que tenía pendientes y que debían salir a la brevedad posible. Lisa asentía a lo que su asistente le decía, y se preguntaba en silencio cómo era que los días no tenían más horas para poder hacer todo el trabajo que a veces se amontonaba.

La almirante Hayes le dio algunas instrucciones a la teniente Hickson y le pidió que se encargara de algunos pendientes. Cuando Kelly salió de la oficina, Lisa fue a su escritorio y comenzó a revisar la pila de documentos que tenía ante ella, marcados con la etiqueta de "_Prioritarios"._ Una vez más le agradeció al cielo el que le hubiera permitido tener una asistente tan capaz y organizada como Kelly.

Lisa trabajó incansablemente en los documentos pendientes por espacio de dos horas. Quería terminar pronto, pues lo que realmente le interesaba en esos momentos era comenzar a organizar su Misión de Migración Espacial. Ahora que ya se le había dado la luz verde al proyecto, había mucho por hacer. Lisa sabía que las cosas irían lentas y que la preparación de semejante proyecto les tomaría por lo menos diez años, pero estaba ansiosa por comenzar a trabajar en ella.

Casi como si le hubiera leído la mente, el interfón sonó y Kelly le anunció a la almirante que el doctor Greenwell, de la Estación Lunar Apolo solicitaba una videoconferencia con ella. Lisa sonrió emocionada y le indicó a Kelly que efectuara la conexión de inmediato.

- ¡Almirante Hayes! – El doctor la saludo entusiastamente. - ¡Muchas felicidades! He recibido oficialmente la notificación de que el proyecto de migración ha sido aprobado por el GTU. ¡Estoy muy entusiasmado! No perdí tiempo y quise comunicarme de inmediato con usted para ponerme a sus órdenes. Parece ser que estaremos trabajando muy estrechamente por algún tiempo, almirante.

- Así es, doctor Greenwell. Y le agradezco su apoyo. De hecho quería hablar con usted. Me parece que debemos reunirnos a la brevedad posible para comenzar a trabajar ya en un proyecto ejecutivo y en la planeación y estrategias. Necesitamos comenzar a elaborar los cronogramas, sacar costos y—

- ¡Hey! – El doctor se rió. - ¡Un paso a la vez, almirante! Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo por delante. Aunque estoy de acuerdo con usted, una reunión a la brevedad posible es sin duda prioritaria. Y pienso que dicha reunión debería celebrarse aquí en la Base Apolo, dado que es aquí en donde comenzaremos la construcción del crucero espacial que será la nave insignia de esta misión.

Lisa lo meditó por unos segundos, pero enseguida supo que el doctor Greenwell tenía razón. Un viaje a la Estación Apolo era sin duda imprescindible en esos momentos. El doctor sonrió, notando que ella se había quedado pensativa por unos momentos.

- Sé que está por casarse, almirante… ¡Y la felicito de todo corazón! Por eso pienso que entre más pronto usted pueda hacer este viaje será mejor para todos¿no le parece? Quizás en una o dos semanas… ¿Qué dice?

- Sí, por supuesto. – Lisa sonrió. – Tengo que arreglar mi agenda y todo eso, pero en dos semanas me parece perfecto. Yo le diré a mi asistente que se comunique con usted para darle la fecha exacta en cuanto hayamos agendado. Para entonces ya pienso llevarle un boceto general de los alcances de la misión y podremos discutir la construcción de la nave. Espero que usted me prepare algunos presupuestos.

- ¡Así se hará, almirante! En ese caso no le quito más su tiempo. Seguimos en contacto. ¡Cambio y fuera!

La videoconferencia terminó y Lisa suspiró entre emocionada y nerviosa. Una vez más sintió que había demasiados proyectos por delante y se preguntó cómo podría encargarse de todo. Pero una vez más se obligó en concentrarse solamente en lo que tenía frente a ella en ese momento. Un paso a la vez, ese se había convertido casi en un mantra para ella cada vez que sentía que el trabajo la abrumaba.

Su mano se posó suavemente sobre un sobre que tenía frente a ella en su escritorio y supo, sin lugar a dudas, que en ese momento esa era su prioridad: comunicarle a Rick sobre su ascenso a General de la RDF.

- ¡Si tan sólo no fuera tan difícil hacerlo! Debería de estar emocionada, y lo estoy pero… no sé cómo lo pueda tomar él y admito que me siento nerviosa.

Tomó el auricular del teléfono e iba a marcar el número privado de la oficina del piloto, pero un toquido en la puerta de su oficina la hizo detenerse.

- ¡Adelante!

Lisa sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando Miriya y Kelly entraron a la oficina. Tenía ganas de ver a su buena amiga. ¡Tenía tanto que contarle! Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Miriya ya estaba hablando:

- ¡Ya todo el mundo sabe lo de la misión de migración espacial, Lisa¡Muchas felicidades! – La Meltran abrazó a la almirante de una manera muy poco delicada.

- Gracias… - Lisa se separó de ella, tratando de tomar aire. – Gracias Miriya…

- Rick se ha estado paseando por los hangares y las pistas de vuelo toda la mañana como un gallino.

- Gallito. – Corrigió Kelly.

- ¡Eso! En fin… Lisa, no sé que le hiciste pero lo tienes totalmente hechizado. Pocas veces en mi tiempo viviendo con ustedes los humanos he visto a alguien tan enamorado como él lo está. ¡Se siente muy orgulloso de ti! No pierde la oportunidad de presumirle a quien sea que se le ponga enfrente de los logros de la almirante Hayes.

Lisa se rió suavemente y se ruborizó un poco. Miriya se puso cómoda en el sofá del recibidor de la oficina de la almirante y subió los pies a la mesita de café.

- El proyecto de migración, los nuevos VF4, tu boda… ¿Cómo le haces, Lisa?

- En realidad Rick y yo hemos decidido contratar a una agencia de planeación de eventos para que se encargue de la organización de la boda. A como están las cosas para nosotros será imposible hacernos cargo de las cosas.

- ¡Ah, no¡Eso sí que no lo permitiré! – Miriya se puso de pie. - ¡Nadie va a organizar tu boda si yo puedo hacerlo!

Lisa y Kelly intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, pero la Meltran seguía hablando mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la oficina, visiblemente emocionada.

- Cuando Maximilian y yo nos casamos, la RDF organizó todo… yo siempre he querido saber cómo se lleva a cabo una boda, todo lo que se requiere. Incluso he leído revistas de bodas. Creo que yo puedo hacerlo, Lisa… además si lo dejas en manos de una agencia las cosas serían demasiado frías y profesionales. En cambio yo… yo he sido testigo de todo lo que Rick y tú han pasado juntos. Creo que yo le pondría más sentimiento y emoción al asunto… además, si Kelly quiere ayudarme…

- ¡Sí! – Kelly prácticamente brincó de la emoción. – Miriya tiene razón, Lisa… nosotros podemos hacerlo. Yo tengo varias listas de contactos y soy buena haciendo llamadas y organizando cosas.

- ¡Y yo sé donde conseguir los mejores precios y sé qué es lo que está de moda! Lisa, tú no necesitas a nadie más… nosotros vamos a organizar tu boda.

- Chicas yo… se los agradezco pero… ustedes tienen su trabajo y sus obligaciones militares que cumplir y yo no quiero que—

- ¡Tonterías! – Miriya fue a poner su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lisa. – Además nosotras estaremos en constante comunicación contigo. Vas a tener un control más directo sobre lo que te gusta y lo que no te gusta, Lisa… ¡Tenemos que comenzar a elegir tu vestido de novia!

- ¡Y el lugar donde se llevará a cabo la ceremonia y la recepción! – Kelly aplaudió emocionada.

- Oh, decidimos que la ceremonia será ecuménica y queremos que se celebre en la capilla de la base… en cuanto a la recepción, habíamos pensado en los jardines del museo.

- ¡Excelente! – Miriya y Kelly dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Me imagino la capilla llena de flores! – Miriya puso sus manos frente a ella, enmarcando con sus dedos en escuadra la invisible escena, tal y como lo haría un fotógrafo. - ¡Muchas flores por todos lados! Vamos a necesitar todo un cargamento, pero estoy segura de que la zona de reserva ecológica nos ayudará con eso… de todas maneras me deben un par de favores.

- ¡Y los jardines del museo! – Kelly se llevó las manos al pecho. – Iluminados con velas y miles de lucecitas blancas, como si fueran luciérnagas entre los arbustos. ¡Una cena formal de tres o cuatro tiempos!

- ¡Y un enorme pastel! – Miriya complementó. – Va a ser el pastel más delicioso que alguna vez hayan probado… conozco el sitio ideal para mandarlo hacer.

Lisa sonreía soñadora y emocionadamente. El ver tan felices y entusiasmadas a sus amigas hacía que las cosas se volvieran cada vez más reales para ella. Kelly ya estaba tomando notas de todo lo que Miriya decía y Lisa decidió que el dejar que sus amigas le ayudaran en la organización de la boda sería sin duda alguna una experiencia memorable para todas.

- ¿Entonces qué dices, Lisa¿Qué te parecen nuestras ideas?

- Va a ser mucho trabajo, chicas… tenemos menos de dos meses para organizarlo todo.

- ¡Tiempo suficiente! – Kelly habló. – Nosotras nos encargaremos de todo y te mantendremos informada y al tanto de todos los avances.

- ¿Te interesa la oferta?

- En ese caso… - Lisa sonrió. – Están contratadas.

Miriya y Kelly gritaron emocionadas y se abrazaron, mientras saltaban alrededor de Lisa, quien reía divertida. Luego fueron a abrazarla a ella y le aseguraron que tendría la mejor boda del mundo. Iban a organizarle una celebración que sería inolvidable.

- ¡Entonces debemos de comenzar! – Miriya tomó a Kelly por los hombros y comenzó a guiarla a la puerta de la oficina. – Necesitamos una lista de invitados para que Lisa y Rick la aprueben…

- ¡La tendré lista esta tarde! – Kelly seguía tomando notas.

- ¡Excelente! Porque las invitaciones deben de salir a más tardar a fines de esta semana… y además…

Cuando Miriya y Kelly salieron de la oficina, Lisa sonrió y se dejó caer en su sillón. Sentía que el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y no podía dejar de pensar en lo irreal que todo aquello parecía. ¡Se iba a casar con Rick Hunter! Aquello no era un sueño… realmente estaba sucediendo.

El teléfono sonó y Lisa se sobresaltó un poco por lo imprevisto de aquel sonido. Alcanzó el auricular y se lo llevó a la oreja, mientras se inclinaba para firmar los documentos que aún tenía pendientes.

- Almirante Hayes, adelante…

- ¡Hola princesa! – La voz alegre de Rick hizo que el corazón de Lisa diera un salto. - ¿Cómo estás? Supongo que has tenido un día de locos, porque el mío ha estado así, pero esperaba que pudiéramos ir a comer juntos. ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Hola, mi vida! – Lisa le respondió. – Sí, ha sido un día pesado… pero hay algunas cosas que quiero contarte. Y me encantaría comer contigo, amor.

- En ese caso voy para allá. Te veo en tu oficina en 10 minutos, Hayes.

- Mejor te espero en el comedor de oficiales. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Excelente! Te amo, preciosa. ¡Ahí te veo!

Lisa colgó el teléfono y se puso de pie. Tomó la carta que tenía sobre el escritorio y la metió en su bolsillo del uniforme, pero luego lo pensó mejor y decidió que entregarle esa notificación a Rick durante la comida no sería precisamente algo formal, así que optó por entregársela más tarde. Salió de su oficina y se dirigió al comedor de oficiales, en donde su piloto favorito seguramente la estaría esperando.

-

* * *

-

Mientras comían Lisa le comunicó a Rick sobre la generosa oferta de Miriya y Kelly de ser las organizadoras de la boda. Rick no pudo menos que reírse divertido y comentar que seguramente podrían esperar grandes sorpresas de esas dos. Pero a él también le pareció una buena idea.

- ¡Hasta nos ahorraremos algo de dinero! – Comentó con una risa traviesa. – Podemos invertir esos ahorros en cosas más importantes, como nuestra luna de miel, por ejemplo.

- ¡Eres terrible, Rick Hunter! – Lisa se rió.

Le comentó sobre los planes que ellas tenían y Rick estuvo de acuerdo. Además era cierto, sus amigas seguramente prepararían una celebración más llena de sentimiento y de significado que la que podrían preparar las personas de una agencia que ni siquiera los conocían. Y por otro lado, a pesar de que tanto Kelly como Miriya podían ser bastante alocadas e impredecibles, ambos confiaban en ellas y sabían que cuando se proponían algo, no aceptaban nada que no fuera perfecto. Estaban seguros de que las cosas resultarían extraordinarias teniéndolas a ellas al frente.

Después Lisa le comentó sobre la videoconferencia que había tenido con el doctor Greenwell y sobre sus planes de visitar la Base Lunar Apolo dentro de dos semanas. El piloto no pudo ocultar su decepción al escuchar aquello. Lisa lo miró a los ojos y él le sonrió con tristeza.

- Me parece maravilloso que el proyecto vaya a arrancar de inmediato. – Comentó el piloto. – Aunque admito que va a ser difícil tener que estar sin ti tanto tiempo… pero sabes que te apoyo, amor… sé que esto es algo que tienes que hacer y yo…

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Lisa tomó sus manos a través de la mesa. – Rick¡Tú vendrás conmigo a ese viaje a la estación lunar!

- ¿En serio? – Los ojos de él comenzaron a brillar emocionados.

- ¡Claro que sí! Tú vas a ser el comandante militar de la misión, Rick… vas a ser mi segundo al mando… ¿Crees que te voy a permitir que te quedes aquí en la Tierra descansando mientras yo tengo que ir a la base lunar a trabajar¡Está muy equivocado, señor¡Usted viene conmigo!

- ¡Vaya! – Rick suspiró profundamente, sin poder dejar de sonreír. – El deber llama… y el no acatar sus órdenes sería insubordinación¿No es así, almirante?

- ¡Así es, mayor! Así que más le vale que las acepte sin protestar.

- Como siempre, usted y su abuso de autoridad. ¡Nunca va a cambiar, almirante Hayes! Creo que usted vive para acosarme.

- ¡Sabes que sí!

Los dos se rieron y aprovechando la relativa tranquilidad del comedor de oficiales a esas horas, se inclinaron para besarse suavemente. El resto de la comida la pasaron hablando sobre el viaje a la Base Apolo y sobre las instrucciones que debían darles a Kelly y Miriya en relación a algunos aspectos específicos de la organización de la boda.

Cuando se despidieron, en la puerta del edificio del almirantazgo, Lisa le dijo a Rick que más tarde tenía que hablar con él, en relación a unos asuntos oficiales. Él le informó que iba a estar en simuladores con el escuadrón Skull por un par de horas, pero que estaría esperando su llamada. Rick la besó en la mejilla y le hizo un saludo militar antes de regresar a sus obligaciones en la base aérea. Lisa por su parte regresó a su oficina, sin poder dejar de pensar en la carta que se encontraba sobre su escritorio y que le provocaba tantos sentimientos encontrados.

-

* * *

-

Después de comer Lisa atendió al capitán Max Sterling, quien fue a su oficina a presentarle un reporte general de los dos días que había estado al frente de la Base Macross mientras ellos habían estado en la Plenaria del GTU en Monumento. Después de la parte oficial de aquella reunión, Max le dijo que Miriya ya le había comunicado sus planes y que él estaría más que feliz de ayudar en la organización de lo que él llamó, "_la boda del siglo"_.

Lisa le agradeció su apoyo, su entusiasmo y todo lo que hacía por ellos. Max le aseguró que para él Rick era más que un amigo, era su hermano… y claro, él siempre había sabido que era ella a quien Rick amaba. Por eso ahora estaba tan feliz y emocionado, porque por fin ambos estaban con quien deberían estar.

La conversación informal con Max terminó cuando Kelly le anunció por el interfón que el coronel Maistroff deseaba verla. El capitán Sterling decidió que era hora de retirarse y así lo hizo, no sin antes despedirse de una manera muy poco formal de Lisa, con un abrazo fraternal y cariñoso.

Max salió e inmediatamente Maistroff entró. Lisa esperaba que llegara con algún nuevo reclamo sobre la promoción de Rick, pero misteriosamente el coronel no hizo el más mínimo comentario al respecto. Se limitó a exponerle algunos asuntos que requerían de su atención inmediata y reportar algunas gestiones administrativas de la RDF.

Fue una reunión protocolaria y bastante profesional que se prolongó durante casi una hora. Finalmente Maistroff se puso de pie, recogió sus cosas y solicitó permiso para retirarse. Aquella sin duda había sido la reunión más pacífica que ambos militares habían sostenido en su relación profesional.

Cuando Lisa se quedó sola en su oficina, miró por milésima vez en aquel día el sobre que seguía sobre su escritorio y decidió que no debía alargar más aquello. Quizás las cosas no serían tan complicadas como ella pensaba que podrían llegar a ser. Además la duda era peor que la verdad. Oprimió un botón de su interfón y la voz de Kelly se escuchó de inmediato.

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante!

- Kelly, necesito que localices al mayor Hunter y le digas que necesito verlo en mi oficina inmediatamente. Dile que es importante y que espero que no tarde.

- ¡De inmediato, almirante Hayes!

Lisa se recargó en el respaldo de su sillón y se hundió en el mismo. Cerró los ojos y se frotó suavemente las sienes, tratando de controlar la leve jaqueca que de pronto había comenzado a sentir.

- Espero que comprendas las cosas, Rick… para mí significa mucho que aceptes esta promoción. Sé que no es fácil y que la responsabilidad que estamos poniendo sobre tus hombros es demasiada… sé que serás el general más joven de la historia de la RDF… pero también sé que estas preparado para aceptar este rango y esta responsabilidad con honor y dignidad… pero sobre todo sé que no hay nadie en quien yo confíe más que en ti para que sea mi segundo en la RDF.

Lisa suspiró profundamente, sintiéndose a la vez nerviosa y emocionada con aquella noticia que estaba a punto de darle a su piloto. Finalmente decidió darse unos minutos para descansar y relajarse, mientras el mayor Hunter llegaba a la reunión.

-

* * *

-

Al mayor Hunter le pareció algo extraño el recibir una notificación de Kelly pidiéndole que se reportara de inmediato en la oficina de la almirante Hayes. Generalmente cuando Lisa quería verlo lo llamaba al celular o al número privado de su oficina. El que lo hubiera mandado llamar de esa manera sólo podía significar que era algún asunto oficial. Lo más seguro es que algunos oficiales de la RDF quisieran hablar sobre los VF4 y por eso ella hubiera solicitado su presencia, o al menos eso era lo que Rick pensaba mientras subía por el ascensor hasta la oficina de la almirante.

Cuando llegó a la recepción, se percató de que Kelly no estaba por ahí, así que fue directamente a llamar a la puerta de la oficina, cosa que rara vez hacía. De inmediato la voz formal de Lisa le respondió que podía entrar.

- ¡Mayor Hunter reportándose, almirante! – Rick le hizo un respetuoso saludo militar. – Me informaron que usted necesitaba—

Las palabras de Rick murieron en su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban totalmente solos en la oficina. Miró a Lisa y una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios al pensar que ella simplemente quería jugar con él. Pero esa sonrisa jamás llegó a cristalizarse del todo, pues Lisa seguía con su actitud formal. Le indicó que podía descansar y que tomara asiento pues había algo que debía comunicarle.

El piloto sintió mariposas en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta. No podía identificar qué era exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento, si nervios o emoción. Lo que sí sabía era que algo importante estaba por suceder… reconocía esa mirada y esa actitud en Lisa. En esos momentos frente a él no tenía a su prometida, sino a la almirante de las Fuerzas de Defensa y eso a la vez lo fascinaba y lo atemorizaba un poco.

- Mayor Hunter, - La almirante Hayes fue directamente al grano. – En días pasados, durante la reunión plenaria del GTU en Ciudad Monumento fui notificada oficialmente de una resolución del Consejo General de Gobierno de la Tierra Unida en relación con la reingeniería que estamos llevando a cabo de la cadena de mandos de la RDF.

Rick la miraba con atención, pero no atinaba a hacer ningún comentario pues en realidad no sabía exactamente a dónde deseaba llegar Lisa con aquel comentario. Ella siguió hablando.

- Como usted sabe se está reorganizando la jerarquía de la RDF que quedó tan dañada y mermada desde hace tres años, tras la batalla contra Dolza. La nueva organización está casi completa, pero aún hay espacios que llenar… las decisiones de asignar a los oficiales con rango de jefes de las Fuerzas de Defensa recae directamente en el Consejo General del GTU. Son ellos los que evalúan el desempeño y la capacidad de nuestros militares y hacen las promociones que se consideren necesarias en dichos niveles de la jerarquía militar.

- Sí, estoy al tanto de los protocolos, almirante.

- Bien… - Lisa aclaró su garganta. – En ese caso… le hago oficialmente entrega de esta notificación de parte del Consejo General del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Mayor Hunter, espero que la lea con atención, que la estudie, la medite… y llegue a una resolución.

Rick tomó el sobre que Lisa le extendía. La miró a los ojos interrogativamente, pero la expresión facial de la almirante no revelaba sus verdaderas emociones. Con todo, el piloto notó el leve temblor de la mano de Lisa mientras el tomaba el documento que ella le entregaba.

- ¿Es… para mí?

Lisa se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a hundirse en su asiento en completo silencio, dándole a Rick el tiempo y el espacio que necesitaba para que leyera en contenido de aquel documento y asimilara la información en él contenida.

El piloto abrió el sobre trabajosamente, sintiendo que no tenía control sobre sus propias manos que se sentían torpes. Sacó el documento de su interior y lo abrió. Se sorprendió al ver el papel membretado y los diversos sellos al calce. Aquel documento se veía muy oficial e importante. Tomó aire y comenzó a leer.

Lisa observaba a Rick atentamente, sin perder detalle de las diferentes emociones que comenzaron a cruzar por su rostro mientras leía aquel breve documento que tenía en las manos. Los ojos del piloto se agrandaron y la almirante pudo notar cómo sus labios se secaban y su respiración se aceleraba. Rick leyó aquel papel dos o tres veces antes de poder reaccionar.

- Lisa… - Rick finalmente murmuró, sus ojos aún clavados en el papel que tenía en las manos. – Pero… ¿Cómo? No entiendo… yo—tú lo sabías y… Lisa¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – El piloto la miró a los ojos.

- Recibí órdenes de no hacerlo. - La almirante le sostuvo la mirada. – Tenía que entregarte la notificación de manera oficial hasta el día de hoy, Rick.

- Pero… - Él tartamudeó nerviosamente. - ¿Qué significa esto¿Qué es lo que…¿Un ascenso a rango de General de la RDF? Pero… ¿Por qué yo¿Qué hay de Maistroff? Lisa, yo no sé si… es decir… ¿Yo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie para ir a observar el ventanal y así ocultarse de la mirada inquisitiva de su piloto. Lisa sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, a la vez emocionado y lleno de incertidumbre. La reacción de Rick era exactamente la que ella había esperado.

- El consejo del GTU te ha estado evaluando por algún tiempo. Tú eres el piloto con más experiencia dentro de la RDF, quien ha volado más misiones de combate, quien ha ganado más medallas, quien ha dirigido más misiones, quien ha penetrado más veces tras las líneas enemigas, quien tiene más horas de vuelo que ningún otro piloto… tienes un historial militar bastante impresionante, Rick… eso, aunado a tu desempeño durante los vuelos de pruebas de los VF4 y tu participación decisiva en las Operaciones F14 y 4V hicieron que ellos tomaran la decisión… y te otorgaran esta promoción. Te la mereces… pienso que no hay nadie más capaz para ese puesto que tú… amor.

Rick bajó la mirada y estudió el documento que tenía en sus manos por varios minutos. Lisa estaba en silencio, mirando al ventanal y concentrándose en controlar su respiración. No sabía que esperar del piloto. Sabía que aquello era una responsabilidad demasiado grande y ella no quería presionarlo.

- Pero… tú…

- No, yo no tuve nada que ver en esto, Mayor Hunter. – Lisa volvió a sentarse en su silla. – Fue completamente una decisión del consejo del GTU.

- Aún así, tú… usted, como almirante de la RDF tiene el derecho de veto¿cierto? Y si me está entregando esta notificación quiere decir que el almirantazgo aprueba y apoya esta resolución.

- Las responsabilidades de un general no son fáciles, mayor. No le voy a mentir, es un puesto de mucha responsabilidad que requiere de entrega y de lealtad a la RDF y a la causa que defendemos. Sin embargo yo misma he llegado a la conclusión de que todas las responsabilidades de un general usted las ha tenido desde que el almirante Gloval lo nombró Comandante de Grupos Aéreos. Esto, mayor, es un simple formalismo.

- ¿Qué hay de Maistroff?

- Él debe de acatar las órdenes que se le dan. Ya expuso su punto de vista durante la plenaria del GTU. El consejo determinó que usted es mucho más capaz y tiene más experiencia y mejor preparación que él, Mayor Hunter. La decisión no fue tomada al azar.

- Lisa… - Los labios del piloto se movieron pero no parecía poder formular ninguna palabra.

- Rick… - La voz de ella se suavizó. – Es tu decisión y yo la respetaré, cualquiera que esta sea… no voy a imponerte responsabilidades que no quieras tomar. No quiero que te sientas presionado o comprometido a nada.

- ¿Qué piensas tú de esto? – Rick le mostró la notificación.

- No importa lo que yo piense… sólo lo que tú pienses. Y sea cual sea tu decisión, yo la voy a apoyar y a respaldar. Tú lo sabes.

- No Lisa, a mí sí me importa lo que tú pienses de esto. ¡Tu opinión es muy importante para mí!

Lisa giró su silla para quedar de frente al ventanal una vez más y no tener que enfrentar a Rick cara a cara. Sentía que no podría controlar sus emociones si intentaba mirarlo a los ojos en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué crees que pienso? – Su voz fue apenas un susurro. – Tú serías mi segundo al mando… mi apoyo más fuerte… mi hombre de confianza… Rick no hay nadie en toda la RDF más capacitado ni más apto para este puesto que tú. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, no hay nadie en quien yo confíe más para tomar este tipo de responsabilidad… nadie más que tú.

- ¿Aunque esto signifique que tendré que dejar de volar?

Lisa apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos en una expresión de dolor. Eso era lo que ella había estado esperando desde el inicio de aquella conversación.

- No puedo prometerte que tu status de vuelo se mantendrá igual que hasta ahora y no te quiero engañar al respecto. – Lisa comentó suavemente. – Pero te aseguro que no te voy a arrancar las alas, Rick… volar es tu vida y yo jamás te quitaría eso. Además en estos momentos necesito a alguien confiable allá arriba, con los nuevos VF4. El general Martín y yo hemos estado viendo la manera de mantener tu status de vuelo con el mínimo de modificaciones… sin embargo hay cosas que escapan de mi autoridad y quiero que las cosas estén bien claras.

- Yo jamás podría dejar de volar… - Rick suspiró pesadamente. – Es que esto es tan intempestivo… lo único que yo quería en mi vida era volar, ser piloto… sentir el cielo al alcance de mi mano… quería ser libre. Yo jamás deseé ser un soldado… y mucho menos dirigir un ejercito. Mis aspiraciones eran simples… y ahora…

- Vivimos tiempos extraños, Rick. – Lisa finalmente le dio la cara. – Supongo que ninguno de nosotros esperábamos que nuestras vidas tomaran este cauce.

- Lisa, yo… sinceramente no me siento preparado para esto. – Rick bajó su mirada.

Ella lo observó por unos momentos, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos en cualquier momento. El que él aceptara esa promoción significaba mucho para ella… ¡Significaba TODO para ella! Pero no lo iba a obligar… y lo iba a apoyar.

Los ojos del piloto lentamente se encontraron con los de la almirante. Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y tomó el documento que estaba sobre el escritorio para sellarlo con el sello oficial del almirantazgo y la hora en que había sido entregado.

- Es una decisión que usted debe de tomar, mayor Hunter. – Lisa hizo su máximo esfuerzo por que su voz no se quebrara en su garganta. – Tiene derecho a rechazar su promoción y en caso de que así lo decida deberá presentar su renuncia a ella por escrito en un lapso de 48 horas contadas a partir de este momento. Si transcurrido ese periodo no he recibido su carta de renuncia a la promoción, se considerará aceptada y se procederá a la ceremonia oficial. Si decide no aceptar, ninguna sanción será tomada en contra de usted y seguirá conservando su rango y su status dentro de la RDF hasta una próxima promoción.

Rick tomó el documento que Lisa le entregaba y súbitamente sintió que un calor le invadía el pecho. ¡Odiaba cuando ella se comportaba así de formal y protocolaria con él!

- ¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? – Su voz se elevó involuntariamente. - ¿No me vas a dar una buena razón por la cuál yo deba aceptar o rechazar esta promoción?

- Es tu decisión, Rick. – Lisa lo miró directamente a los ojos. – Yo no puedo influir en ella.

- ¡Demonios, Lisa¡Tú bien sabes que jamás he tomado una decisión de este tipo sin tu ayuda! Necesito que hablemos… necesito que—que me orientes y que… ¡Lisa, no puedes dejarme solo ahora!

- No Rick… sabes que cuentas incondicionalmente conmigo pero no me pidas que te ayude a tomar esta decisión. No quiero que te sientas presionado y no quiero que al paso del tiempo sientas que yo te obligué a dar un paso para el que tú no te sentías listo. Yo te considero el oficial más indicado y más capacitado para esta promoción, pero no niego que incluso para mí fue una sorpresa.

- ¡Me estás confundiendo, Lisa! – Rick se frotó las sienes. – Me consideras capaz pero sientes que fue una decisión precipitada.

- ¡No fue eso lo que dije! – Ahora fue ella la que elevó la voz. – Te expliqué que el consejo ha dado seguimiento a tu desempeño… me sorprendió que te hayan elegido a ti por sobre Maistroff pero eso no significa que considere que tomaron una decisión precipitada o errónea. ¡No hay nadie mejor que tú para ser el general de la RDF, Rick¡Nadie!

- ¿Entonces crees que debería aceptar?

- Creo que eres tú quien debe de evaluar los pros y los contras. No te niego que es un puesto de gran responsabilidad.

- ¿Me estás tratando de atemorizar?

- ¡Estoy poniendo las cosas en claro contigo desde el principio, Hunter! – Lisa se detuvo al notar que estaba gritando. – Lo siento, no quise… Rick… sabes que siempre has podido hablar conmigo y que siempre te he ofrecido mis consejos… pero esta vez debes de tomar esta decisión solo… ¡Entiéndeme por favor! No quiero presionarte.

El piloto se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro de la oficina; los sentimientos encontrados que le inundaban el pecho hacían que incluso el respirar le fuera doloroso. ¿Qué podía hacer¿Qué debía hacer? Un rango de general era todo a lo que él podía llegar a aspirar en su vida… ¡Era la culminación de todos sus esfuerzos y sacrificios! Pero se sentía inseguro… sentía que su juventud estaba en su contra. Aunque quizás aquello se compensaba con su experiencia. Pero aún así, un general era una persona importante e imponente. ¡Él era un piloto de circo!

- Sea cual sea tu decisión, será la correcta y yo la respaldaré completamente. – La voz de Lisa sonó suave y llena de cariño. – Sólo quiero que sepas que yo considero que nadie llevaría la insignia de General de la RDF con más honor y más dignidad que tú, Rick Hunter.

Rick miró a Lisa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Bajó su mirada metió el documento en la bolsa interior de su uniforme, al tiempo que hablaba en un susurro:

- Necesito tiempo para pensarlo, Lisa… necesito estar solo y—

- Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. – Ella le respondió.

El piloto asintió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para salir de la oficina. Cuando su mano se posó en el picaporte de la puerta, la voz de Lisa lo detuvo.

- Cuando yo fui ascendida a almirante también tenía miedo y estaba confundida… pero tú me dijiste algo… lo mismo que ahora yo te digo a ti, amor… necesitamos a alguien fuerte y valiente, que sepa tomar responsabilidades, que inspire a los soldados, que les dé confianza a los oficiales, que guíe a los jefes… y no hay nadie mejor preparado para ese trabajo que tú, Rick… yo lo creo con todo el corazón.

Rick había bajado su cabeza y estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no permitir que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Se sentía emocionado, era cierto… pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Sentía que estaba viviendo su vida demasiado rápido y aquello lo asustaba un poco… pero además sentía que no estaba preparado para tomar una responsabilidad de ese tamaño sobre sus hombros. Él sabía dar lo mejor de sí, sabía entregarse y llevar a cabo cualquier empresa que se propusiera… ¡Pero se sentía tan inexperto!

- Debo irme, Lisa… - Rick susurró.

Ella asintió y él se dio media vuelta para mirarla de frente y saludarla militarmente. Ella correspondió en saludo e inmediatamente el piloto salió a toda prisa de la oficina. La almirante Hayes se dejó caer en su asiento y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

- ¡Buena cacería, piloto! – Susurró entre dientes y aquello sonó casi como una oración. – No importa lo que decidas… ¡Siempre te apoyaré y siempre te amaré!

-

* * *

-

Rick caminó desganadamente hasta su Freelander en el estacionamiento de la base. Al salir de la oficina de Lisa su única parada había sido en los vestidores para quitarse su uniforme y vestirse en jeans y un suéter azul. El cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba lluvia. El piloto miró las nubes negras sobre su cabeza y suspiró pensativamente.

- ¿Qué debo hacer¡Las cosas serían más fáciles si Lisa me ayudara a tomar esta decisión! Si ella me lo pidiera, yo aceptaría sin protestar pero… ¿Es esto lo que realmente quiero? Supongo que tiene razón al dejarme solo para decidir pero aún así… ¡Demonios, es demasiado!

- ¡Mayor Hunter!

Rick apenas acababa de abrir la portezuela de su camioneta cuando aquella voz dolorosamente conocida lo hizo detenerse en seco y bufar en anticipación de lo que seguramente vendría.

- Coronel Maistroff… - Rick se dio media vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

- Hoy se retira temprano, mayor. – Maistroff jugaba con las llaves de su auto. – No quiero quitarle su tiempo, sólo quería… felicitarlo.

Rick lo miró pero no respondió y el coronel se hizo el sorprendido.

- ¿O es que acaso la almirante Hayes no le ha notificado sobre su honroso ascenso, mayor?

- Ya he sido notificado, muchas gracias.

- Pensé que a estas alturas ya se habría ejecutado la orden… a menos claro que usted… aún no haya aceptado.

Rick miró al coronel a los ojos y sintió que la sangre comenzaba a calentarse en sus venas. No sabía por qué, pero ese era el efecto que Maistroff generalmente provocaba en él.

- No es una decisión que se pueda tomar a la ligera, coronel.

- No, claro que no. – Maistroff miró hacia el SDF-1. – El viejo almirante Gloval debe de estar feliz donde quiera que esté. Aún después de su partida sigue gobernando la RDF. Debe de estar bastante satisfecho de ver que _su plantilla_ finalmente ha sido llenada tal y como él lo quería.

- Me parece que su comentario está fuera de lugar, coronel. - Rick arrugó el entrecejo. – Esta decisión fue tomada por el consejo del GTU y ni Li—la almirante Hayes ni nadie tuvo ingerencia en—

- Sí, sí… - Maistroff agitó su mano frente al rostro de Rick como si estuviera espantando un bicho raro. – Ya he escuchado todos los razonamientos. El general Martín tiene sus argumentos y la almirante Hayes fue bastante agresiva al respecto.

Rick sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía levemente al pensar en que Lisa hubiera discutido con Maistroff por él. No sabía que le había dicho ella al coronel, pero por la expresión de fastidio en el rostro de Maistroff adivinaba que Lisa no se había comportado particularmente amable en esa discusión.

- ¡En fin! Sólo espero que piense bien las cosas y lo medite muy bien antes de tomar una resolución, Hunter. Y sinceramente espero, por su propio bien, que esto no sea otro ardid publicitario del GTU… me parece que le están sacando mucho jugo a esa imagen de cuento de hadas del romance perfecto entre usted y la almirante Hayes. Yo tendría cuidado si fuera usted, mayor.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con—

- Primero fue la señorita Minmei. – Maistroff interrumpió. – Cuando ella dejó de ser famosa se necesitó un nuevo icono para la RDF… su romance perfecto llegó como caído del cielo. Pero quizás esas sólo sean ideas mías. – El coronel se encogió de hombros. – En todo caso, le sugiero que medite bien las cosas, Hunter… un rango de general no es precisamente un paseo por el parque. Píenselo bien… ¿Usted realmente tiene lo que se necesita para ocupar un puesto de ese tipo?

El mayor Hunter no respondió, pero en ningún momento bajó su mirada. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Maistroff de una manera retadora y desafiante. El coronel trató de sostenerle la mirada, pero finalmente decidió que aquello era suficiente por el momento. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ahí.

- ¡Medítelo bien, mayor Hunter! Una vez que haya aceptado ya no habrá marcha atrás. ¿Para qué complicarse la vida?

Rick se metió a su camioneta y dio un portazo. Encendió el motor y salió a toda prisa de ahí, tomando la carretera panorámica que conectaba Ciudad Macross con Ciudad Monumento. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, mucho que meditar y decisiones importantes que tomar. Necesitaba estar solo y en un lugar tranquilo… necesitaba escuchar su propia voz y decidir su futuro… el futuro que él quería darse a sí mismo… y a Lisa.

-

* * *

-

Esa noche en la casa del almirantazgo Lisa estaba bastante intranquila. Se había bañado y ahora, en su bata inmaculadamente blanca, esperaba en la sala leyendo un libro… o pretendiendo leer un libro, pues la verdad era que simplemente no podía concentrarse en nada de lo que había intentado hacer toda la noche.

La cena de Rick estaba en la cocina. Ella la había puesto en el horno para que cuando él llegara la encontrara caliente y se sentara a cenar. Ella sabía que iba a regresar hambriento.

Lisa no tenía idea de dónde podría estar el piloto. Sabía que había salido de la base después de que habían hablado esa tarde, pero desconocía a donde se había dirigido. Era obvio que no había pasado por su casa y tampoco estaba con los Sterling. Lisa hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no preocuparse, pero no podía evitar el ponerse de pie cada diez minutos para ir a mirar por la ventana, con la esperanza de ver los faros de la Freelander subiendo por el camino que llevaba a su casa.

Por milésima vez aquella noche la almirante observó el reloj de pared e hizo un gesto de preocupación al notar que era casi media noche. Por más esfuerzos que hacía por convencerse de que Rick estaba bien, no podía dejar de pensar que podría haber sufrido un accidente… o que quizás su camioneta se hubiera descompuesto a mitad del camino.

La almirante tomó su celular y estuvo a punto de marcar el número del piloto, pero se detuvo, como lo había hecho durante toda la noche. Ella le había dicho que él debía decidir y que se tomara todo el tiempo que necesitara. Aquella situación era difícil, pero Lisa sabía que era lo mejor para Rick. Ella sabía que se hubiera sentido más segura hablando con él y dándole mil razones por las cuales él debería de aceptar su promoción… pero si hubiera hecho aquello ella hubiera sentido que estaba obligando a Rick a tomar una responsabilidad que quizás él no se sentía listo a tomar.

- Lo amo tanto que debo aprender a dejarlo libre… libre para decidir, libre para pensar… libre para tomarse su propio espacio cuando lo necesite. ¡Dios santo, por favor cuídalo! Rick… ¿En dónde te habrás metido, mi vida?

Lisa apagó la luz de la lámpara de la sala y se retiró a su habitación. Se hacía tarde y se sentía cansada. Decidió que intentaría dormir, esperando que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Le tomó un buen rato el encontrar una posición cómoda en su cama… ¡Lo extrañaba tanto! Extrañaba su presencia, su calor, su aroma… ¡Lo amaba tanto!

- Rick, tienes que reportarte en la base a las 0800 horas. – Lisa pensó. – Debes de descansar, amor… no quiero que estés cansado por la mañana… yo—

Aquel fue el último pensamiento coherente que Lisa pudo articular antes de que sus ojos finalmente se cerraran y el cansancio del día terminara por vencerla y hacerla caer en un sueño inquieto e intranquilo.

-

* * *

-

Rick entró a su casa y la encontró oscura y sumida en un silencio total. Caminó hasta la cocina, tratando de no hacer ruido, y encendió la luz. El reloj marcaba las 12:30 a.m. y el piloto se sobresaltó un poco.

- ¡No pensé que fuera tan tarde!

Inmediatamente notó su plato de comida dentro del horno y sonrió conmovido. Lisa pensaba en todo y siempre se preocupaba mucho por él. Sacó su plato y se sentó en la barra a cenar. La verdad es que estaba muerto de hambre. Había pasado toda la tarde caminando por el bosque y se había alejado bastante de la orilla del camino, en donde había estacionado su Freelander. La noche había caído sobre él y le había tomado algo de tiempo regresar a la camioneta. Se sentía cansado, tenía frío y estaba hambriento.

Después de cenar fue directamente al baño, en donde se dio una ducha caliente. Momentos más tarde, envuelto en su bata de baño, entró a su habitación sin hacer ruido. Sonrió cuando vio a Lisa profundamente dormida, hecha un perfecto ovillo y abrazada a su almohada. El mayor se sentó en la orilla de la cama y ella pareció notar su presencia, pues murmuró su nombre en sueños. Rick se quitó su bata, para quedar solamente en boxers, y se metió en las sabanas a su lado.

- Ya estoy aquí, preciosa. – Susurró mientras se inclinaba a besarle la frente a su prometida. – Ya llegué.

Casi como movida por un reflejo automático, Lisa se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de él. El piloto se tendió de espaldas y la acunó contra su pecho, acariciando su espalda y enredando sus dedos en su cabello sedoso. Colocó su otro brazo bajo su cabeza a manera de almohada y su mirada se clavó en el techo.

Había estado pensando en muchas cosas toda la tarde… había meditado mucho sobre su vida, sobre su pasado y su presente… pero sobre todo sobre su futuro. Había imaginado mil escenarios diferentes, mil situaciones diferentes… y se había dado cuenta de que la única constante que había siempre tenido en su vida era Lisa. Ella era la persona que jamás lo había abandonado, la que jamás le había fallado… quien jamás lo había traicionado.

Pero a pesar de todo él aún no podía tomar una decisión con respecto a su promoción. Había algo que era más fuerte que él mismo, y ese era el deseo de volar… ¡Eso era todo lo que él siempre había deseado en la vida! Lisa le había dicho que intentaría no alterar su status de vuelo, pero también le había dicho que no podía prometerle que las cosas siguieran igual.

- ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente seguir siendo el comandante de grupos aéreos? Yo no quiero un trabajo administrativo… yo no podría, yo—yo no estoy hecho para eso. Lo mío es el trabajo de campo… sé que siendo general podría hacer muchas cosas buenas por los pilotos y por mi mismo… también por Lisa. Además, siendo totalmente objetivos, un general gana más que un mayor y—y yo podría tener más dinero para llevar a Lisa a lugares y comprarle regalos… podría ahorrar para tener un patrimonio para nuestros hijos, no lo sé. Quizás hasta ella y yo podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos, pues trabajaríamos en coordinación pero… ¿Realmente soy apto para ese rango¡Me siento tan insignificante¿Cómo es que he llegado hasta aquí? Parece que fue ayer cuando yo era simplemente un piloto amateur volando en competencias aéreas y sobreviviendo al día… y ahora…

Rick suspiró profundamente. Sus párpados se sentían pesados y finalmente dejó que el sueño comenzara a vencerlos. Había meditado durante horas toda la tarde sin poder llegar a una resolución, sabía que no tenía caso seguir atormentándose con eso en la cama… sobre todo sabiendo que tenía que reportarse en la base en sólo unas horas.

El piloto ladeó su cabeza y presionó sus labios contra la frente de Lisa, besándola suavemente al tiempo que le deseaba las buenas noches y le susurraba que la amaba. Lisa se acurrucó aún más contra su cuerpo y Rick se quedó profundamente dormido, sus labios contra la piel de ella y sus dedos aún enredados en su cabello color miel.

-

* * *

-

A la mañana siguiente fue Lisa la primera en despertar. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que la luz de la mañana entraba por las cortinas entrecerradas y le acariciaba el rostro. Aún antes de abrir los ojos, sintió la tibieza del cuerpo de Rick y su embriagante aroma, ese que era tan característico del hombre al que tanto amaba: un olor a jabón mezclado con su propia esencia masculina. Ese aroma tan natural, como la madera de los árboles cubierta del rocío de la mañana en el bosque.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Lisa se dio cuenta de que ella descansaba plácidamente en el pecho desnudo del piloto, totalmente acurrucada contra su cuerpo. Él aún dormía profundamente y ella se dio unos momentos para contemplarlo dormir. ¡Se veía tan joven, tan apuesto y tan relajado!

- Quisiera tenerte así para siempre, amor… tranquilo y seguro entre mis brazos.

Lisa se permitió el lujo que disfrutar del latir del corazón del piloto, posando su oreja en su pecho. El murmullo de su respiración parecía tranquilizarla también a ella. Comenzó a recordar la noche anterior y se preguntó a qué hora habría vuelto Rick. Ella no lo había sentido. En esos momentos hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber qué era lo que su piloto había decidido respecto a su promoción.

- Pero si él no lo menciona, yo tampoco lo haré.

Lisa se levantó, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos sobre el de Rick. Lo contempló dormir, con una mirada de absoluta adoración y amor en sus ojos verdes. Le acarició el cabello rebelde y se inclinó para besarlo suavemente en los labios. Él pareció reaccionar a ese beso, pero no se despertó. Lisa decidió que tenía el tiempo justo para preparar el desayuno… lo dejaría descansar unos minutos más.

Poco más tarde Rick abrió los ojos cuando el aroma de café recién hecho y pan tostado llegó hasta él procedente de la cocina. Miró el reloj sobre la mesita de noche y se dio cuenta de que aún era temprano, pero ya debía levantarse. Se estiró perezosamente y casi como por reflejo buscó a Lisa a su lado en la cama. Cuando no la encontró, se conformó con esconder su rostro en la almohada de ella y aspirar profundamente el aroma de la mujer a la que amaba con su vida.

Minutos más tarde el piloto entró a la cocina, arrastrando los pies, rascándose perezosamente el cabello despeinado, con su bata sin anudar y bostezando, mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

- ¡Buenos días amor! – Lisa lo saludó con una sonrisa. - ¿Dormiste bien?

- Sí, aunque estoy un poco cansado. – Rick se dejó caer en una silla.

- No te sentí regresar anoche. – Lisa le puso enfrente una taza de café. – Traté de esperarte despierta pero…

Ella se alejó rumbo a la estufa para servirle a Rick los huevos revueltos que le había preparado. Él la observó, admirando como frecuentemente lo hacía su figura elegante y sus rasgos hermosos. Se percató de que el café que le había servido estaba en su punto, tal y como a él le gustaba. Lisa le sonrió y puso su plato de huevos sobre la mesa mientras ella se sentaba frente a él para tomarse su café y un pan con mermelada.

- Gracias, Lisa. – Rick le sonrió con amor.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se concentró en tomar su café. Él comenzó a comerse su desayuno, el cual estaba delicioso. Ella le había tostado un par de panes también… aquel era un desayuno perfecto. Lisa lo conocía demasiado bien… y lo consentía como nadie lo había hecho en su vida. Se había hecho un prolongado silencio entre ellos, pero fue el piloto quien finalmente lo rompió.

- ¿Alguna vez te había dicho lo perfecta que eres y lo mucho que te amo, Lisa?

Ella le sonrió por encima de su taza de café, pero no le contestó… aunque sus ojos brillaron haciendo que el color verde se encendiera como si fuera una esmeralda tocada por la luz del amanecer.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Rick? – Ella le preguntó.

Aquella era una pregunta bastante ambigua, el piloto pensó. Su respuesta fue igualmente ambigua; se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Quería decirle a Lisa todo lo que había estado pensando la noche anterior, sobre su ascenso, pero no logró reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Además ella había dejado bien en claro las cosas: era una decisión que él debería de tomar.

- El día no va a estar demasiado ocupado. – Rick estaba jugando con su tenedor, picando pedacitos de huevo en su plato. – Espero estar libre temprano… yo—no sé, quizás tenga que ir a ver algunos asuntos protocolarios con los nuevos VF4…

- ¿Alguna cuestión en particular?

- No… es algo sobre los patrones de pintura y esas cosas… ayer entraron al taller de pintura y están viendo lo de las insignias y los colores del Escuadrón Skull. Tengo que ir a revisar algunas pruebas. Pero no es nada complicado.

- Me alegra que no lo sea.

Rick miró el reloj y notó que se hacía tarde. Hasta entonces se percató de que Lisa ya estaba perfectamente bien uniformada. Él se rascó la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco confundido y se puso de pie.

- Creo que será mejor que me de una ducha antes de salir a la base… ¿Irás en tu coche o prefieres irte conmigo?

- Me gustaría irme contigo, amor… si no te molesta.

El piloto hizo un gesto de fastidio y se acercó a Lisa, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Lisa, escúchame… ¡Te amo!

- Lo sé. – Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas. – Rick… discúlpame… por lo de ayer.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Yo no tengo nada de qué disculparte.

- Yo jamás hubiera querido guardar un secreto así, pero—

- ¡Lisa! – Él la interrumpió. – Yo entiendo… y no estoy molesto. Yo sé cómo son las cosas. Conozco los protocolos… admito que estoy un poco confundido pero… pero sé por qué estás haciendo esto. Necesito madurar, lo comprendo. Es difícil… pero Lisa, confía en mí y sobre todo… pase lo que pase jamás dudes de mi amor por ti. No podemos dejar que el trabajo afecte nuestra vida personal¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. – Lisa murmuró, perdiéndose en esos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

- ¿Estamos bien entonces?

- Muy bien, Rick.

El piloto sonrió y se inclinó para besarla suavemente en medio de los ojos. Los dos se sonrieron y ella buscó sus brazos. Él la abrazó cálida y estrechamente por unos minutos, acariciándole la espalda y besándola ocasionalmente en la frente, en las sienes y en el cabello.

- Más vale que te des prisa, amor. – Lisa murmuró contra su pecho. – Se hace tarde.

Rick asintió con la cabeza y renuentemente la soltó. Salió de la cocina sin perder el contacto visual con ella un solo segundo. Cuando él desapareció en el pasillo, Lisa suspiró profundamente y se limpió las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos. Miró el plato de Rick y se dio cuenta de que no se había acabado su huevo. Lo tomó y comenzó a comerse los sobrantes, sintiendo esa cálida familiaridad que le producían esos pequeños detalles, como el hecho de comer lo que el piloto no se había comido, directamente de su plato y usando su mismo tenedor.

-

* * *

-

Era medio día cuando el Escuadrón Skull regresó a la base después de su vuelo de patrullaje de rutina. Habían tenido una sesión previa en los simuladores de VF4 y todos los pilotos estaban agotados cuando aterrizaron, por lo que el Mayor Hunter los envió a comer y a descansar un poco antes de presentarse a sus actividades de la tarde. Él mismo fue a darse una ducha rápida pues se sentía bastante sudado. Estaba en los vestidores arreglándose su uniforme cuando Max se acercó a él, con una toalla amarrada en la cintura y secándose el cabello después de haber tomado su propia ducha.

- ¿Y bien? – El suspicaz piloto estrella de la RDF habló, sacando a Rick de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Y bien qué? – Rick lo miró de soslayo. – Si quieres mi opinión sobre tu evidente exhibicionismo, solo te diré que tú eres un hombre casado, yo estoy comprometido y sinceramente no me interesan sus atributos.

Max se rió de buena gana y abrió su casillero para sacar su uniforme de diario y comenzar a vestirse. Rick sonrió cuando miró las fotos que su amigo tenía en el interior de su casillero. La mayoría eran de su familia, pero había una en donde además de Max y Miriya también estaban él y Lisa. Aquel sencillo detalle hizo que Rick recordara que aquel muchacho semidesnudo frente a él era mucho más que su amigo o su compañero de armas. Era su hermano.

- Te conozco, jefe. Sé que algo te preocupa… o que algo te molesta. Hoy estuviste muy serio y callado en los simuladores y durante el vuelo. ¿Qué te pasa¿Quieres que hablemos¿Problemas con Lisa?

- ¿Acaso eres psiquiatra, médium, psíquico o algo por el estilo, Sterling? – Rick se sentó en la banca de madera que dividía las filas de casilleros colocados contra ambos muros de aquel vestidor.

- No, es simplemente que eres demasiado transparente, Rick. Eso es todo.

El piloto hizo una mueca de fastidio que hizo que Max se riera otra vez. Pero pronto su risa se convirtió en un gesto de genuina preocupación.

- Espero que no te estés acobardando con tu boda, hermano… Miriya y Kelly están muy emocionadas con los preparativos y yo no me arriesgaría a—

- ¡No! – Rick se defendió. – No es eso, Max… Lisa y yo estamos bien… bueno, tan bien como podemos estar en estas circunstancias.

- A ver… - Max cerró su casillero y se recargó en él, observando fijamente a su amigo, casi estudiándolo. - ¿Qué sucedió?

Rick tomó aire, sabiendo que cuando Max tenía _esa mirada_ en los ojos él simplemente no tenía escapatoria. Durante los siguientes quince minutos el Mayor Hunter le relató al Capitán Sterling todo lo que había sucedido desde la tarde anterior, cuando había recibido aquella notificación de manos de Lisa. Le habló de lo confundido que se sentía y de lo nervioso que todo aquello lo ponía. Max lo escuchaba con atención, sin hacer comentarios.

- Y antes de salir de patrullaje esa mañana encontré un e-mail de Lisa en mi bandeja de entrada. – Rick terminó. – Me envió varios documentos en donde se especifica detalladamente cuales son las funciones, las responsabilidades y los derechos de un General de la RDF. Me escribió que quiere que tome una decisión razonada y motivada… y terminó escribiendo que el cargo de general de la RDF sería prácticamente como el de un mariscal de campo del almirantazgo.

Rick guardó silencio, esperando los comentarios siempre mordaces pero acertados de su amigo. Max lo observaba sin decir palabra; se había terminado de vestir mientras su amigo hablaba, y ahora estaba de pie frente a él, frotándose la barbilla pensativamente.

- Déjame ver si entendí bien las cosas. – Finalmente habló. – El consejo del GTU te elige por sobre Maistroff para ser promovido a General de la RDF… y tú no sabes que hacer.

- Bueno… básicamente… sí.

- Pues yo lo veo tan claro como el agua, Rick. Simplemente pregúntales que dónde firmas y listo… y la siguiente semana estarás cobrando tu sueldo de general. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que pensar, Rick¡Esto es perfecto!

- Quisiera que fuera tan fácil como eso, Max… pero es una decisión demasiado grande para mí. Y Lisa, ella… ella no quiere influir en lo que yo decida hacer. Siento que estoy solo en esto y me siento… perdido.

- Rick, hermano… escúchame por favor… lo que Lisa está haciendo lo está haciendo por amor. Por el amor que te tiene a ti. ¿Crees que esto es fácil para ella¡Yo te apuesto que no lo es! La pobre almirante debe de estar muriendo de la incertidumbre en estos momentos. Ella te está dando tu espacio, Rick. Te está dejando crecer, extender tus alas y remontar el vuelo por ti mismo. ¿No te das cuenta de que lo que ella quiere es que tú brilles con luz propia y no sólo seas reconocido por ser la pareja de la almirante de la RDF?

Rick miró a su amigo y por la expresión de su rostro, Max estuvo seguro de que ni siquiera había considerado lo que él le estaba diciendo. El capitán Sterling suspiró indefenso, sabiendo que su amigo jamás cambiaría… siempre estaría perdido.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón. – Rick habló. – Pero aún así… Max, yo no sé si estoy preparado para esto… yo no puedo dejar de volar… yo—yo jamás deseé tener este tipo de responsabilidad encima.

- Al menos tú tienes opción, Rick… ella te está dejando decidir. Ella no tuvo esa libertad cuando fue nombrada almirante de la RDF. ¿Crees que ella estaba preparada para ello¿Crees que ella anhelaba subir a un puesto tan alto en esos momentos en que estaba tan inestable emocionalmente? Aún más, bien sabemos que Lisa no tuvo muchas opciones cuando el almirante Gloval la nombró comandante del SDF-2. Ella siempre ha hecho frente a sus responsabilidades con entereza, con valor, con dignidad… ¡Jamás ha sido fácil para ella, amigo! Sobre todo considerando que siempre ha tenido que enfrentarse con personas como Maistroff… incluso contra su propio padre. ¡Y mira que lejos ha llegado! Rick, tú no puedes conformarte con lo que tienes ahora… debes demostrarle a Lisa que eligió bien… que todo lo que ha luchado contigo, por ayudarte a ser el hombre que ahora eres, ha valido la pena.

Rick bajó la cabeza y suspiró pesadamente. El capitán Sterling siguió hablando:

- Tú bien sabes que Maistroff siempre ha sido el dolor de cabeza de Lisa. ¡Es tu oportunidad de quitarlo de en medio! Rick, trabajarías directamente bajo las ordenes de la almirante… tú y ella, en mil proyectos juntos… tú como su brazo derecho, su hombre de confianza… ella podría confiar en ti, respaldarse en ti… tú no tendrías que rendirle cuentas a nadie más que a ella… amigo, sinceramente no creo que haya mucho que tengas que pensar.

El mayor Hunter clavó su mirada en un punto no muy bien definido de la pared. Las palabras de Max lo habían hecho pensar, pero no lo habían convencido del todo.

- Es difícil, Max… volar es mi vida. Volar es lo que hago… es quien soy.

- Y no dejaras de volar, Rick… Lisa te lo dijo. Pero en todo caso, creo que debes de preguntarte cuáles son tus prioridades ahora, hermano… ¿Volar es más importante para ti que Lisa?

- ¡Nada es más importante que ella! – Los ojos de Rick lanzaban chispas. - ¡NADA!

- ¡Entonces demuéstraselo! Ella te necesita, Rick… y tú bien sabes que podrías hacer muchas cosas buenas en un rango de esa categoría. Volar es tu vida, es tu pasión, lo sé… pero ahora tendrás más tiempo libre para volar por diversión… ¡Con ella!

- Es que no me visualizo como general de la RDF.

- Yo jamás me visualice a mi mismo como un soldado, jefe. – Max sonrió. – Y estoy seguro que tú tampoco lo hiciste. ¡Y ahora míranos! Rick, yo comparto la opinión de Lisa. No hay nadie en toda la RDF que podría ocupar este puesto con más dignidad que tú, hermano… tú tienes madera, tienes lo que se necesita. ¡Acepta el reto de probarte a ti mismo que eres un hombre integro, responsable y capaz! Lisa creé en ti, yo también lo hago… Rick, no nos decepciones. ¡Debes de creer en ti mismo!

- Pero Max… entiendo lo que dices pero… estoy confundido. Para mi es un honor muy grande que me hayan siquiera considerado para este puesto pero… tengo miedo de fallarle a Lisa… de no estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

- ¡Tonterías, jefe! Si declinas tu promoción estarás cometiendo un error y tú bien lo sabes. Siendo el general de la RDF podrás apoyar a Lisa más estrechamente. Después de todo ustedes son una pareja… un equipo. Rick, me disculpo por lo que te voy a decir pero no puedes mostrarte cobarde ahora… tienes que darte cuenta de tu propio valor y dejarte de sentir inferior a los demás oficiales. ¡Tú eres Rick Hunter, piloto estrella de la RDF, icono de una generación! El piloto de combate con más misiones voladas y más medallas recibidas en la historia. No es una coincidencia que te hayan elegido para recibir esta promoción, hermano. ¡Te lo mereces! Y te mereces la oportunidad de probarte a ti mismo qué tan lejos puedes llegar… pero sobre todo, Lisa se merece la satisfacción de verte convertido en el hombre que ella siempre ha sabido que tú puedes llegar a ser. ¡No la defraudes a ella, amigo! Pero sobre todo, no te defraudes a ti.

Las palabras de Max parecieron tener un efecto bastante intenso en Rick. Se quedó sentado, en silencio por un buen rato, estudiando con atención todo lo que su amigo le había dicho. El celular de Max sonó y él contestó de inmediato. Era Miriya quien hablaba.

- Jefe. – Max le anunció después de unos minutos. – Es hora de comer y mi alto mando me ordena que vaya a compartir los sagrados alimentos con la mujer más hermosa del mundo… ¿Vas a comer con Lisa o quieres venir con nosotros?

- Lisa está en una reunión y no podremos comer juntos… te agradezco la invitación, Max… pero a decir verdad quisiera estar solo… y meditar un poco.

- En ese caso no olvides todo lo que te dije. ¡Y buena suerte con tu decisión, Rick! – Max le palmeó la espalda. – Sabes que sin importar lo que pase, yo siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte.

- Lo sé. – Rick le sonrió. – Y te lo agradezco, Max.

- Piensa bien las cosas, medítalas y decide con cuidado, Rick. – Max se alejó rumbo a la puerta del vestidor. - ¡Te veo más tarde, hermano!

Cuando el piloto se quedó solo en aquel lugar, se inclinó sobre sí mismo y escondió su rostro en sus manos. Se sentía desesperado y rogaba al cielo porque le permitiera tomar una decisión… la decisión correcta. Pero sobre todo, que cualquiera que fuera su determinación, Lisa se sintiera orgullosa de él, de sus logros y del hombre en que él se había convertido… gracias a ella.

-

* * *

-

Lisa terminó su día de trabajo bastante tarde esa noche. Estaba agotada y se sentía un poco nerviosa. Sabía que el plazo para que Rick rechazara o aceptara su promoción se cumpliría al día siguiente y no sabía qué esperar de él. Miró su celular y se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje del piloto en el que le informaba que la esperaría para ir a casa juntos, que mientras tanto iría un rato al gimnasio y hacia allá se encaminó la almirante.

La base estaba oscura y semidesierta. La mayoría del personal ya se había retirado a sus hogares. Mientras Lisa cruzaba los jardines rumbo al edificio que albergaba el gimnasio y el comedor de oficiales, no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos días que parecían ya tan lejanos, cuando ella salía de trabajar por las noches y volvía a casa sola.

- Ahora las cosas son muy diferentes. – Pensó. – Rick ha hecho toda la diferencia en mi vida y jamás terminaré de agradecerle el que me haya devuelto las ganas de vivir. ¡Si tan sólo comprendiera lo mucho que lo amo y lo orgullosa que estoy de él! Dios, si tan sólo aceptara la promoción que le ofrecen… el trabajo sería mucho más fácil para mi entonces. Pero no puedo pensar con tanto egoísmo… no puedo forzarlo a aceptar algo que él no quiere.

Entró al gimnasio, el cual estaba completamente vacío a esas horas… a excepción del muchacho que, en pantalones cortos de licra y una camiseta ajustada sin mangas, se dedicaba a golpear despiadadamente un saco de arena mientras se movía alrededor de él. Lisa no pudo evitar el admirar el cuerpo fuerte y bien formado de su piloto, su vitalidad, su energía… su masculinidad y ese aire de arrogante seguridad que parecía irradiar por cada poro de su cuerpo.

El piloto continuó golpeando el saco de arena, sin percatarse de la presencia de Lisa. Ella sabía que siempre que él se sentía tenso o nervioso, practicar box era una de las maneras que él tenía de sacar su tensión acumulada. Ella sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que Rick estaba pasando por momentos de bastante tensión tratando de tomar una decisión sobre su ascenso. ¡Ella hubiera deseado tanto hablar con él y aconsejarlo! Pero no quería hacerlo… no podía hacerlo. Esa era una decisión que él debería de tomar por voluntad propia.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick habló con una voz entrecortada, deteniéndose de improviso. Se recargó en el saco de arena y se limpió el sudor del rostro con su antebrazo. – No te escuché llegar… ¿Tienes mucho?

- Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que está en una excelente forma física, mayor Hunter. – Lisa se acercó a él con una sonrisa en los labios.

El piloto no pudo evitar el sonreír a pesar de todo. Ella ya había tomado su rostro entre sus manos y lo estaba besando en los labios. Él se entregó a aquel beso, sintiendo ese amor profundo e incondicional que Lisa le transmitía con cada pequeño detalle, con cada respiración y con cada latido de su corazón.

- Estoy sucio y sudado… - Rick murmuró contra sus labios.

- No me importa.

Rick pareció tomar aquello como una invitación para poner sus brazos enguantados en torno al cuerpo de Lisa y abrazarla estrechamente contra sí, mientras seguían besándose. Cuando se separaron, ella le puso una toalla alrededor del cuello y le ofreció una botella de agua y se la llevó a los labios, pues él no podía tomarla con los guantes puestos. Después de que hubo saciado su sed, Lisa le ayudó a quitarse los guantes.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – Rick preguntó interesado, mientras ella deshacía los cordeles de los guantes. – Supe que tuviste varias reuniones y que recibiste varias visitas oficiales.

- Sí, estuvo un poco complicado. Pero ya terminó… la última reunión se alargó más de lo que yo había pensado. A decir verdad tengo una jaqueca.

El piloto, ya con sus manos libres de los guantes, puso sus dedos índices y anulares en las sienes de ella, frotándolas con cuidado. Ella le agradeció el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa que él correspondió.

- Será mejor ir a casa. – Él habló. – Mañana tengo patrullaje a las 0500 horas. Tengo que dormirme temprano.

- Yo tengo que terminar de revisar unos documentos. – Lisa le mostró su maleta de mensajero que traía colgando de su hombro. - ¿Y cómo te fue en el taller de pintura de los VF4?

- Bien… - Rick dudó un momento. – Lisa, yo—

- ¿Sí?

- Sólo quería preguntarte… sobre el e-mail que me enviaste esta mañana, lo estuve leyendo y también leí los manuales de protocolos de la RDF y… bueno… las responsabilidades de un general de la RDF son bastante similares a las del almirante. O al menos eso me pareció a mí.

Lisa asintió y se sentó en una banca de madera mientras Rick comenzaba a ponerse su ropa de ejercicio encima de la que estaba usando.

- Básicamente sí… con la excepción de que el general trabaja más en campo y el almirante tiene un trabajo más administrativo y de oficina. Básicamente las obligaciones del general serían las mismas que tú tienes como Jefe de Grupos Aéreos… aunque la autoridad del general se extiende más allá de sólo los grupos aéreos. Él tiene el comando sobre todas las fuerzas militares de la RDF. El general puede tomar decisiones de tipo militar a discreción.

Rick la miraba sin atinar qué decir.

- Es… mucha responsabilidad. ¿No es cierto?

Lisa se encogió de hombros y trató de sonreírle.

- Tal vez… pero no es nada que tú no hayas experimentado durante tus años de servicio.

- Lisa… tu padre… ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomó a él llegar a ser general de la RDF?

Lisa lo pensó unos momentos y luego miró al piloto.

- No lo sé exactamente… él se alistó en el ejercito cuando apenas tenía 13 años… y ya era general cuando se casó con mi madre… supongo que unos 15 años.

- Yo tengo 4 años en el servicio. – Rick habló pensativamente.

- La situación es diferente ahora, Rick. A mi padre le tomó más de 20 años llegar a ser almirante de la RDF… el almirante Gloval tuvo un record de servicio ininterrumpido de más de 35 años antes de ser comisionado capitán del SDF-1… cuando pienso en ellos y luego me veo a mi misma en esta posición de almirante… a veces todavía siento miedo. Pienso en esas personas tan grandes e importantes… y yo me siento tan insignificante a veces que—

- ¡No Lisa! – Rick la tomó por los hombros. - ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo! Tú has demostrado que eres la mejor para el puesto que ocupas. Todos en la RDF están orgullosos de tenerte como almirante. ¡Todos lo estamos! Yo… yo te admiro mucho. – Rick desvió la mirada y su voz se suavizó. – A veces quisiera ser tan fuerte y tan determinado como tú… pero yo no soy un Hayes¿Sabes? Yo no tengo en mi lo que tú tienes en ti… yo—

- ¡No digas tonterías, Rick! – Ella lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. - ¡Eres un soldado excepcional! Yo te admiro mucho a ti. Admiro tu entrega, tu devoción, tu valentía… y sobre todo admiro lo lejos que has llegado, por tus propios méritos, amor…

- No han sido mis propios méritos… te lo debo todo a ti, Lisa. ¡Todo!

- No es verdad. – Lisa lo besó en la mejilla. – Quizás yo te haya mostrado el camino, pero tú eres quien lo ha recorrido, paso a paso… sin darse por vencido jamás.

- Pero lo he hecho porque tú siempre has estado a mi lado, caminando junto a mí.

- Y siempre lo estaré, Rick. ¡Siempre!

- Lisa…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Sin importar lo que pase?

- Sin importar lo que pase. – Lisa respondió con una seguridad apabullante.

El piloto sonrió y se acercó para besarla suavemente en los labios.

- Gracias Lisa… eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Rick la tomó de la mano y comenzó a conducirla a la salida del gimnasio. Lisa bajó su mirada, sintiendo que esas últimas palabras de Rick habían significado más de lo que aparentaban… era como si Rick estuviera tratando de justificar su renuncia a la promoción, aunque no podía estar segura de nada.

_- Pero pase lo que pase tú siempre podrás contar conmigo, amor_. – Lisa pensó. – _Sin importar cuál sea tu decisión o qué suceda… yo siempre estaré a tu lado. _

Esa noche el piloto se retiró a descansar temprano. Estaba agotado y tenía que levantarse antes del amanecer para su vuelo de patrullaje. Aunque no pudo dormirse enseguida. Estuvo un buen rato en la cama, tendido de espaldas viendo el techo, meditando sobre su vida, sus opciones y las decisiones que debía hacer.

Lisa se quedó hasta tarde trabajando en el estudio, aunque sin poderse concentrar del todo, pensando en que al día siguiente se cumpliría el plazo de las 48 horas para que Rick renunciara a su promoción, de lo contrario sería ratificada. Sentía mariposas en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en ello, pero se repetía una y otra vez que ella lo apoyaría, sea cual fuera su decisión.

- Mi padre siempre me dejó decidir libremente. – Lisa pensaba. – A veces era difícil tomar una buena decisión sin contar con su consejo… a veces incluso fui en contra de sus deseos, como cuando me uní a la rama espacial de la RDF… pero jamás me cuestionó y siempre me apoyó. Entonces no lo lograba entender, pero al dejarme libre para decidir me hizo madurar… yo no puedo obligar a Rick a nada… debo darle su espacio para decidir. Y sea cual sea su decisión, yo la apoyaré incondicionalmente.

Era más de media noche cuando Lisa finalmente se retiró a su habitación. El piloto dormía intranquilamente, pero cuando ella se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello él pareció calmarse. Lisa lo besó en la frente con amor y le deseó las buenas noches antes de meterse bajo las sábanas y acurrucarse contra su cuerpo. Comenzó a adormilarse en la tibieza de la cercanía física con Rick y arrullada por el suave golpeteo de la lluvia que súbitamente había comenzado a caer sobre la dormida Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

-

El día había pasado lento… dolorosa y angustiosamente lento. Ni Lisa ni Rick habían tenido la oportunidad de verse en todo el día. Él había salido de la casa antes del amanecer, dejándola aún dormida. Cuando ella había llegado a la base él ya estaba volando en su patrullaje del día.

Rick regresó a la base pasado el medio día, pues habían surgido algunos contratiempos en una colonia zentraedi cercana a Ciudad Granito y hacia allá había tenido que llevar al Skull. La situación había sido controlada de manera pacífica y el mayor Hunter había tenido tiempo para meditar sobre los asuntos que le preocupaban en el largo vuelo de regreso a la base.

Lisa había salido a una comida oficial con los miembros de la comisión científica de la RDF y unos inspectores del GTU para asuntos ecológicos que se encontraban de visita en la ciudad. Después de la comida habían ido a visitar los campos de recuperación ecológica cercanos a Ciudad Macross y aquella visita se había alargado más de lo previsto.

La almirante no podía dejar de mirar el reloj. El tiempo seguía pasando y ella aún no recibía una respuesta de Rick, referente a su promoción. Si el piloto no presentaba su renuncia por escrito en un plazo que ahora se había reducido a sólo dos horas, se consideraría oficialmente aceptada.

Cuando Lisa regresó a su oficina, Kelly ya se había retirado. El lugar estaba vacío y semioscuro y ella fue a encerrarse en su oficina privada. Se dejó caer en su sillón detrás de su escritorio, encendiendo solamente la lámpara que estaba sobre el mismo. Giró para ver de frente el ventanal a sus espaldas. Las primeras luces comenzaban a encenderse en la base y en Ciudad Macross. Simultáneamente las primeras estrellas habían comenzado a aparecer en el cielo. Lisa se perdió en sus pensamientos, aunque fue traída de vuelta a la realidad por el sonido suave del reloj de pared. Ella lo miró y su corazón se aceleró inmediatamente. Faltaba solamente una hora para que se cumpliera el plazo y ella aún no tenía noticias de Rick.

- Una hora… - Lisa murmuró entre dientes. - ¿Dónde estás, amor¿Qué es lo que estarás pensando en estos momentos? Oh Rick…

Sus pensamientos volaron hasta su piloto…

Rick estaba en su oficina, sentado ante su escritorio y jugando distraídamente con un lápiz mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en el reloj frente a él. Sobre el escritorio tenía abierta la carta de notificación que Lisa le había entregado dos días antes, aunque ya no necesitaba leerla… se la había aprendido de memoria.

El lugar estaba vacío y silencioso. Rick sabía que era el único que estaba por ahí a esas horas. Los Sterling habían pasado a despedirse hacía ya un buen rato. Max no le había hecho ningún comentario, pero la manera en cómo le había dado un apretón cariñoso y fraternal en el hombro antes de salir hizo que Rick supiera que podría contar con Max, sin importar cuales fueran las circunstancias… o cual fuera su decisión.

- ¡Es tan difícil tomar la determinación correcta! – Rick se recargó sobre el respaldo de su silla y subió los pies al escritorio. – Siento que sin importar lo que decida… me sentiré nervioso y asustado. ¡Quisiera poder ser un poco más como Lisa! Ella siempre sabe que hacer… ella siempre se siente segura de sí misma y de sus decisiones… pero yo…

Rick miró el reloj. Las manecillas seguían moviéndose, lenta pero inexorablemente. El piloto las contempló por varios minutos, sintiendo cómo el tiempo se le escurría entre los dedos. La decisión estaba tomada… pero no parecía poder reunir el valor de terminar con aquella incertidumbre.

- Ella dijo que me apoyaría, sin importar lo que decidiera. – Rick pensó. – Lisa… no sé si esta sea la decisión correcta… no sé si me arrepentiré de esto más tarde pero…

El piloto sintió que su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho y que su respiración se hacía irregular y casi dolorosa. Bajó los pies de encima de su escritorio y miró el reloj por milésima vez en los últimos 10 minutos. El plazo estaba por cumplirse.

El Mayor Hunter tomó una hoja de papel y una pluma y comenzó a escribir, lentamente al principio, pero con más determinación y energía mientras los minutos transcurrían. No se detuvo ni una sola vez. Sabía lo que tenía que escribir, ya no había necesidad de pensar en nada más, solo concentrarse en poner en papel la decisión que había tomado. Lisa lo comprendería, él sabía que lo haría…

Finalmente, con lágrimas en los ojos, firmó la carta que había escrito y la metió a un sobre con el logotipo de la RDF y el Escuadrón Skull en el membrete. Suspiró profundamente, tratando de darse valor y se puso de pie. Tenía apenas 15 minutos antes de que el plazo se cumpliera… debía ir a la oficina de Lisa.

-

* * *

-

El eco de las manecillas del reloj moviéndose acompasadamente era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la oficina de la almirante Hayes. Ella observaba el reloj atentamente, sin poder apartar sus ojos de él. Parecía como si su corazón estuviera latiendo al mismo ritmo de aquel antiguo reloj que decoraba la pared de su oficina.

- Diez minutos. – Lisa murmuró. – Sólo diez minutos más…

Sobre su escritorio su teléfono celular estaba abierto, listo para que ella hiciera una llamada en cuanto se cumpliera el plazo… una llamada para felicitar a Rick por su ascenso y posteriormente, por el teléfono oficial de la oficina, una llamada para notificar al General Martín de la promoción del piloto y ponerse de acuerdo para la ceremonia que debería de llevarse a cabo a la brevedad posible.

Los minutos seguían corriendo y Lisa comenzó a sentir un hilito de sudor helado escurriéndole por la sien. Sentía un malestar en el estómago, como si se lo estuvieran quemando por dentro con ácido… sus labios se movían levemente, casi como si estuviera diciendo una silenciosa oración o como si estuviera contando los segundos que transcurrían con cada movimiento de las manecillas del reloj. Sus manos se sentían frías, sus labios resecos y la boca amarga.

De pronto su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el sonido fuerte e insistente de alguien que llamaba a la puerta de su oficina la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¡Adelante! – Anunció, pero su voz murió en su garganta.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y el Mayor Hunter apareció ante ella. Lisa lo observó y de inmediato sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Él estaba de pie, frente al escritorio, mirándola de frente con una mirada llena de determinación en sus ojos. Lisa se percató del sobre que llevaba en su mano izquierda y sintió que algo inmediatamente se rompía en su pecho.

- Almirante Hayes. – El mayor se llevó a mano a la sien en un formal saludo militar.

- Mayor Hunter. – Lisa le respondió el saludo, apenas logrando reunir las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse de pie y pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Rick dio un paso al frente y colocó el sobre encima del escritorio de la almirante, deslizándolo sobre la pulida superficie hasta que lo colocó justo frente a ella. Lisa observó atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Sus ojos se encontraron; los de él llenos de determinación… los de ella llenos de lágrimas.

- Entregado en tiempo y forma, almirante.

Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Un momentáneo gesto casi como de arrepentimiento cruzó fugazmente por el rostro del piloto, pero él se obligó a saludar otra vez a la almirante, mientras hablaba:

- Solicito permiso para retirarme, almirante.

- Esto sería todo, mayor. – Lisa le respondió. – Puede retirarse.

El piloto dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta. Se detuvo en ella y por un momento luchó contra la urgente necesidad que sentía de regresar y tomar a Lisa en sus brazos, abrazarla y asegurarle que todo estaría bien… que había tomado la decisión correcta. Sin embargo no lo hizo; abrió la puerta de la oficina y salió sin mayor preámbulo, casi como si quisiera huir de aquel lugar… huir de ella.

Lisa lo vio salir de la oficina y no pudo contener más las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar sin control de sus ojos. Un sollozo escapó directamente de las profundidades de su alma, mientras ella se dejaba caer en su silla y ocultaba su rostro en sus manos, tratando de controlarse un poco. A pesar de que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener su llanto en silencio, no podía evitar que algunos sonidos leves escaparan de sus labios, mientras sus hombros se sacudían levemente.

- Cualquiera que fuera su decisión, tú le dijiste que lo apoyarías… ¡Tienes que cumplir con tu palabra! – Se regañó a sí misma.

Levantó su mirada, la cual se posó en la carta que tenía ante sí sobre el escritorio. Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos con el puño de su uniforme y con mano temblorosa tomó el sobre en sus manos y sacó la carta que estaba en su interior. Cuando la abrió se percató de que Rick la había escrito de su puño y letra… su caligrafía se notaba un tanto temblorosa en los primeros renglones, pero luego sus trazos se volvían fuertes y decididos.

La almirante Hayes se limpió las nuevas lágrimas que habían aparecido en sus ojos de repente y comenzó a leer… aunque aquella carta no parecía una carta formal dirigida a la almirante de la RDF en lo absoluto… sino al contrario…

-

"_Lisa:_

_No voy a negarte que estoy confundido, nervioso… aterrado. Esta promoción llegó de improviso y aún no acabo de asimilar la idea de que el GTU quiere que yo sea el General de la RDF. Todo lo que puedo hacer es preguntarme por qué. ¿Por qué yo? Sin embargo en estos días me he dado cuenta de que no soy inferior a nadie por el simple hecho de no haberme graduado de la Academia Militar. Yo he hecho mi parte, he peleado mis batallas y me he entregado al servicio. _

_A pesar de que a veces actúo de manera arrogante, tú sabes que la mayor parte del tiempo me siento inseguro y confundido. Me ha tomado demasiado tiempo el darme cuenta de que no debo de juzgarme a mí mismo por lo que los demás piensan de mí. Debo de aprender a verme tal y como soy, con mis virtudes y defectos y aceptarme, porque esto es lo que soy. No soy perfecto, es cierto. Pero siento que soy perfectible y tengo la firme intención de jamás darme por vencido en la vida, siempre seguir adelante y luchar todas las batallas que sean necesarias para llegar a ser el hombre que quiero llegar a ser._

_A veces nosotros mismos nos convertimos en nuestros peores jueces y enemigos. Pero he pensado mucho las cosas y siento que en realidad no hay retos que yo deba de conquistar en mi vida… sólo debo de conquistarme a mí mismo. Debo de atreverme a creer que dentro de mí hay algo que es superior a las circunstancias. No debo de dejar que mis sueños se vean subyugados por las cosas que pienso que no soy capaz de llevar a cabo. Quizás sea verdad que todo es posible si decidimos creer en ello. Lisa, no le puedo temer a las tormentas si he aprendido a navegar mi barco. ¿Cierto? _

_Tal vez estoy escribiendo tonterías y cosas sin sentido, pero tú sabes que jamás he sido particularmente bueno para expresarme. Lo que en realidad quiero decir es que he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida caminando solo, sintiendo que sobre mí sólo había nubarrones, sintiendo como la lluvia me caía encima, me congelaba el alma y me nublaba el corazón… pero de pronto alguien se acercó a mi y puso una sombrilla sobre mi cabeza. Desde entonces el cielo se volvió azul y el sol brilló en mi vida. _

_Esa persona eres tú, Lisa… y ahora sé que no tengo nada que temer, pues he puesto mi futuro en buenas manos… en tus manos, Lisa. Cada vez que la llama que arde en mi corazón ha amenazado con extinguirse, has sido tú la que ha estado a mi lado para mantenerla viva. Has sido siempre tú quien jamás ha perdido su fe y su confianza en mí. Tu has creído en mí aún en esos momentos en los que ni yo mismo lo hacía._

_Tú siempre has estado ahí para escucharme, para motivarme, para darme consejo, para hablar de cualquier cosa que yo quiera hablar contigo, a pesar de que tú lo sabes todo sobre mí. Tú me escuchas, me comprendes, me aconsejas. Tú te has convertido en lo más importante y sagrado que existe en mi vida. Cada vez que posas tu mano sobre la mía, siento que me tocas el corazón. Cada vez que me miras a los ojos tengo la seguridad de que todo estará bien, porque tú estás conmigo y estamos juntos._

_Lisa, quiero pedirte que siempre mantengas tus ojos en mí, que jamás me pierdas de vista. Quiero que caminemos éste camino juntos, que seas tú quien me acompañe por éste sendero, que me guíes hacia la luz cuando el camino se oscurezca, que tomes mi mano cuando yo pierda la pista. Contigo a mi lado yo sé que jamás me desviaré ni me perderé. Confío en ti para que me protejas y me des la fuerza que necesito. Lisa, déjame apoyarme en ti… yo estoy aquí para corresponder a esta petición que te hago, desde el fondo de mi corazón. Te ofrezco exactamente lo que te pido y yo sé que juntos llegaremos hasta el final. ¿Qué dices¿Aceptas el trato?_

_Volar siempre ha sido mi pasión pero ahora lo único que me importa eres tú. Es a ti a quien amo. Estoy nervioso, Lisa… pero contigo a mí lado para siempre sé que podré hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga. ¡Gracias por la confianza y la fe que siempre has tenido en mi y que jamás has perdido, ni aún cuando las circunstancias han sido tan adversas¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes!_

_Por último, me parece que tus padres se van a sentir muy felices y orgullosos al saber que, tal y como tu madre, tú te casarás con un General de la RDF. ¡Te amo, princesa! Tú lo eres todo para mí. _

_Tuyo para siempre,_

_Rick Hunter."_

-

Cuando Lisa terminó de leer la carta, estaba a la vez llorando y riéndose suavemente. Ni siquiera tuvo que darle una segunda leída, con la primera había bastado para entender todo lo que Rick había querido decirle con aquellas líneas en las que había vaciado su corazón. La almirante se puso de pie y, al tiempo que se limpiaba los ojos, salió a toda prisa de su oficina, dando un portazo detrás de ella.

-

* * *

-

El piloto había ido a refugiarse al hangar de su viejo VF1 después de que había regresado de la oficina de la almirante. Estaba de pie frente a su fiel compañero de tantas batallas, con su mano sobre su frío fuselaje, casi como si quisiera, a través de ese toque, transmitirle todos los sentimientos que en ese momento le embargaban el alma.

Tenía miedo… mucho miedo. De hecho se sentía aterrado y muy nervioso. Pero confiaba en sí mismo y en sus capacidades y por sobre todas las cosas confiaba en Lisa. Si ella estaba a su lado, el debería de tener la seguridad de que todo saldría bien. Sabía que a pesar de todo había tomado la decisión correcta y ya no había marcha atrás.

Sin embargo todo aquello le parecía tan increíble… ¡Ser General de la RDF! Esa tarde Rick había hablado por teléfono con el General Martín y el viejo militar le había explicado mucho de lo que ser General realmente significaba. Era un rango que él había ostentado hasta su retiro hacía algunos años. Las cosas habían quedado mucho más claras para el joven piloto después de hablar con Martín. Además, el general le había asegurado que no le retirarían su status de vuelo. Tal y como Lisa lo había dicho, en ese momento lo necesitaban en el aire, adiestrando a los nuevos pilotos de los VF4.

Rick fue sacado súbitamente de sus pensamientos por el ruido seco y sordo de la puerta del hangar al abrirse y cerrarse casi simultáneamente. Él miró sobre su hombro, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo para saber quién era la persona que acababa de entrar al hangar. El piloto se dio media vuelta para mirarla de frente, mientras Lisa se acercaba a él lentamente. Por más que ella quisiera evitarlo, las lágrimas fueron más fuertes que su voluntad y cuando estuvo a unos pasos de Rick simplemente se soltó a llorar, al tiempo que se le dejaba ir encima y comenzaba a golpearlo en el pecho.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – Lisa le decía entre sollozos. - ¡Eres una rata, Rick Hunter¡Eres de lo peor¡Me asustaste tanto¡Estaba tan nerviosa y tenía tanto miedo¡Eres un bobo!

Rick atrapó sus manos, aun cerradas en puños, por las muñecas y sus ojos se encontraron por un breve segundo antes de que ella comenzara a forcejear para liberarse de él. Pero el piloto impuso su fuerza y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola estrechamente y cerrando sus brazos fuertes en torno a ella. Sintió como Lisa se relajó en aquel abrazo y se aferró a la tela de su uniforme, al tiempo que escondía su rostro en el pecho de él y comenzaba a llorar.

- ¡Tranquila, pequeña! – Rick le susurraba al oído, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y le acariciaba el cabello. – Todo está bien, bonita… no pasa nada.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – Lisa murmuraba contra su pecho.

Él la abrazó aún más estrechamente, si aquello era posible, cuando la sintió temblar en sus brazos. Sus hombros se sacudían violentamente y los sollozos que escapaban de su pecho hicieron que Rick sintiera que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

- No quise asustarte, mi cielo. – Él le hablaba al oído. – Amor… no fue fácil tomar esta determinación… pero me he dado cuenta de que debo de confiar en mí… quiero ser el hombre que tú te mereces tener a tu lado, mi vida. Pero voy a necesitar de tu ayuda… esta decisión la tomé por mi propia voluntad y no me arrepiento… sólo prométeme que no me vas a dejar solo, amor… ¡Prométeme que vas a estar ahí a cada paso del camino!

- Siempre… - Lisa murmuraba contra su pecho, sin poder dejar de llorar. – Jamás te voy a abandonar, Rick… ¡Nunca!

- Eso es todo lo que… necesitaba escuchar. – Ahora fue Rick quien no pudo controlar las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. – Lo haremos juntos, Lisa… tú y yo.

- Rick… - Lisa lo abrazó tan estrecha e íntimamente como humanamente le fue posible hacerlo. – General Hunter de la RDF…

El piloto no pudo evitar el reír suavemente. ¡Aquello le parecía tan irreal! Aquel rango unido a su apellido sonaban tan extraños para él… era como si todo aquello no fuera más que un sueño. Pero era un hecho de la vida que para él la realidad sobrepasaba sus sueños más atrevidos.

- Es tan extraño… - Rick murmuró y sorbió sus lágrimas. – Pero le advierto una cosa, almirante… - El piloto se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. – No pasaré nada por alto. Ahora que voy a ser el segundo al mando de la RDF voy a necesitar tener reuniones de staff con usted todos los días… varias veces al día para ser precisos.

- Eso no será ningún problema, general Hunter. – Lisa se rió, todavía tratando de controlar sus lágrimas.

- Y otra cosa, el rango no será pretexto para no cumplir con las obligaciones primarias que hemos contraído.

- ¿Y qué clase de obligaciones son esas, general?

- Pues… para empezar, algo como esto…

Rick susurró las últimas palabras contra los labios de Lisa, mientras la aprisionaba entre su cuerpo y el fuselaje de su VF1S Skull Uno. Ella no se resistió, sus labios se entreabrieron para recibir los labios desesperados del piloto que comenzaron a devorarla con una necesidad y una urgencia que parecía quemarle las entrañas. Los dedos de la almirante se enredaron en el cabello sedoso de la nuca del piloto, sosteniéndolo firmemente contra sí, profundizando el beso, respondiéndole con la misma urgencia y necesidad que él le estaba demostrando.

- Mentiría si te dijera que no estoy nervioso… - Rick murmuró, besándola en el cuello. - ¡Estoy aterrado! Lisa… pero puedo hacer esto, sé que puedo…

- Puedes, Rick… - Lisa trataba de mantenerse conectada con la realidad, a pesar de las sensaciones tan electrizantes que los besos del piloto provocaban en su cuerpo. – Puedes y lo harás… ¡Oh amor, estoy tan orgullosa de ti! Sabía que no renunciarías a esto… estaba segura de que aceptarías…

- ¿Entonces por qué dudaste de mí? – Rick atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja y lo succionó traviesamente.

- Yo… - Lisa gimió y su cuerpo se arqueó levemente. – No lo sé… tenía miedo, supongo… además tú llegaste con… esa actitud tan seria y formal que-- ¡Oh Rick! No puedo pensar si tú estás haciendo eso…

El piloto sonrió contra la piel de Lisa y la empujó hasta que su espalda estuvo recargada contra el muro detrás de ellos. Él descansó todo el peso de su cuerpo en ella y aprisionó sus manos por las muñecas a los lados de su cabeza, mientras sus ojos se clavaban profundamente en los de ella y buscaba sus labios con una avidez que rayaba en la desesperación.

- Ya habrá tiempo de pensar… - Rick murmuró contra sus labios, sintiendo que no podía controlar su respiración. – Lisa, ahora lo único que necesito eres tú…

- ¿No está excediendo su autoridad con esta petición, general Hunter? – Lisa habló entrecortadamente, mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿De qué sirve ser general si no puedo hacer uso de los privilegios que vienen con el rango?

- ¿Y es privilegio de los generales el llevar a cabo este tipo de… _actividades_ con los almirantes de la flota?

- Es privilegio de _este general_, almirante Hayes. – Respondió el siempre arrogante piloto. - ¡Dios santo, Lisa¡Te amo tanto que a veces no sé que hacer con esto que siento por ti!

- Yo te amo tanto Rick que… - Lisa tartamudeó, sintiéndose por un segundo incapaz de formular un pensamiento coherente. – Que a veces… duele.

Rick se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un segundo y el piloto le acarició el cabello color miel y la besó en esos ojos verdes que adoraba y que aún estaban húmedos y sabían a lágrimas. Enseguida, sin previo aviso la levantó en brazos. Lisa se aferró al cuello de su piloto y lanzó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces¡Bájame! – Ella no pudo evitar el reírse.

- Pienso que tenemos mucho que celebrar y quiero llevarte a cenar a un lugar bonito y agradable, amor. – Rick la besó en los labios. – Pero primero necesito sacarme esto de mi sistema… y si no te demuestro ahora mismo cuanto te amo y lo mucho que te necesito, me voy a volver loco…

- Pero Rick… - Ella trató de protestar.

- General Hunter, almirante Hayes. – Rick no dejaba de besarla mientras la conducía a su oficina al fondo del hangar. – Que nuestra relación personal no sea motivo para olvidar nuestros rangos.

- En ese caso… - Lisa correspondía a sus besos. - ¡Más le vale que se dé prisa, general! No soy una almirante paciente… y creo que tenemos mucho que hacer antes de ir a cenar.

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante!

Rick sonrió contra los labios de ella, al tiempo que entraba a su oficina y cerraba la puerta tras de él con una patada.

Al día siguiente Ciudad Macross y la RDF se despertaron con la noticia de que finalmente el GTU había nombrado a un nuevo General para las Fuerzas de Defensa. Aquella noticia fue recibida con gran alegría por los habitantes de la ciudad y sobre todo por los militares de la RDF. No hubo nadie que no celebrara aquel anuncio ni nadie que no pensara que el haber otorgado dicha promoción al Mayor Rick Hunter, el héroe de la guerra espacial, había sido lo más lógico, natural y acertado. La historia de amor de Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter seguía ganando adeptos entre los habitantes del nuevo mundo… y día tras día se seguía convirtiendo en una verdadera leyenda. ---

-

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	30. El comienzo de la era Hayes Hunter

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o **

-

* * *

**EL INICIO DE UNA ERA**

**-**

Habían pasado sólo dos días desde que el Mayor Hunter había aceptado su promoción a General de las Fuerzas de Defensa del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, pero el Consejo Supremo había decidido que había que apresurar la ceremonia correspondiente, pues la RDF ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin tener un General en la cadena de mando.

El sol de la mañana se filtraba por las persianas entreabiertas de la única ventana que la oficina de Rick tenía y que daba a las pistas de vuelo. La puerta del baño privado de la oficina estaba abierta y el piloto, frente al espejo, se ocupaba en acomodarse los gemelos en los puños de su impecable camisa blanca. Sobre el respaldo de su asiento, detrás de su escritorio, descansaba su chaqueta del uniforme formal de mayor.

- El uniforme formal no está mal. – Rick pensaba, mientras observaba su imagen en el espejo y seguía acomodándose los gemelos. – Pero estoy impaciente por tener mi uniforme de gala, el que voy a usar en la boda… espero que no tarden mucho en entregarme mis nuevos uniformes… después de todo ayer pasé dos horas con el sastre que me tomó las medidas y todo eso… y no me divertí en lo absoluto. Además su taller huele chistoso…

El mayor Hunter contempló su imagen y se pasó su mano por el cabello rebelde, intentando sin mucho éxito aplacarlo un poco. Luego suspiró resignadamente y comenzó a ajustarse su corbata.

- ¡No puedo hacer que esta cosa quede derecha¿Dónde estará Max¡Le pedí que viniera a ayudarme! Yo no sé por qué—

Sus renegaciones terminaron abruptamente cuando escuchó la puerta de la oficina abrirse y cerrarse casi de inmediato. Suspiró aliviado y le habló a su amigo:

- ¿Dónde estabas, viejo¡Necesito que me ayudes con esta corbata! Hoy me levanté un poco torpe… las manos me tiemblan y no—

La sensación de unos brazos que se deslizaban en torno a su cintura para abrazarlo por detrás y unos labios que se posaron suavemente detrás de su oreja hicieron que Rick cerrara los ojos y sonriera.

- Tú no eres Max… - Murmuró.

- Pues más te vale que no lo sea. – Lisa se rió contra su piel. – Además, no lo sé Mayor Hunter… pero esta mañana cuando me despertó sinceramente no me pareció que se hubiera levantado torpe en lo absoluto.

- Hice un esfuerzo por ti, preciosa. – Rick se dio media vuelta para mirar a Lisa de frente y besarla en la punta de la nariz. – Almirante, permítame decirle que hoy se ve particularmente hermosa con ese uniforme formal que está usando. ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

- Bien… - Lisa comenzó a acomodarle la corbata a Rick. – Resulta que debemos asistir a una ceremonia formal en la que cierto piloto rebelde y voluntarioso será promovido de rango… las autoridades del GTU ya están en el auditorio y la prensa también… pero la persona más importante de esta celebración está un poco retrasado.

- ¿Lo estoy? – Rick revisó su reloj. – Todavía estamos a tiempo.

- Sí, pero los minutos corren, amor. Vine a ver si todo estaba en orden y si no necesitabas nada. Pero veo que fuera de ese pequeño problema con tu corbata, todo está bajo control. – Lisa dio un paso atrás y observó a su prometido. – ¡Perfecto! Se ve muy apuesto el día de hoy, mayor… y huele muy bien.

Rick sonrió y se sonrojó un poco. Lisa ya lo había tomado de la mano y lo había conducido al centro de la oficina, en donde se apresuró a ayudarlo con la chaqueta. Mientras ella le cerraba los botones y le arreglaba las solapas, él la observaba con adoración y no podía evitar el sonreír. ¿Qué haría sin ella?

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Lisa lo miró a los ojos con una mirada llena de fe y orgullo.

- Un poco nervioso, pero estaré bien.

Lisa sonrió, mientras aseguraba las cintillas que Rick portaba sobre el pecho, en lugar de sus medallas que ya hubieran sido bastante difíciles de llevar encima. Cuando terminó de arreglarle el uniforme, le acomodó algunos mechones de cabello rebelde y finalmente asintió, satisfecha.

- ¡Excelente! Mayor Hunter, luce usted espectacular.

- Todavía no puedo creerlo, Lisa… es decir, todo está sucediendo tan de prisa… este ascenso, la ceremonia de retiro de los VF1 del Escuadrón Skull y el primer vuelo de los VF4 en servicio la próxima semana… el viaje a la Base Apolo, los preparativos para la boda… ¡A veces todo parece tan irreal!

- Lo sé… - Lisa asintió. – Es una locura… sin embargo es realidad, corazón. Todo está sucediendo… al mismo tiempo.

- Es como un sueño¿no te parece? – Rick la abrazó por la cintura y le sonrió. – El panorama era tan oscuro y desalentador antes… pero ahora todo es diferente. Ahora todo parece tener un motivo, una razón, un propósito… Lisa, me siento nervioso, pero confío porque sé que tú estarás a mi lado siempre.

- Siempre, amor… y el saber que tú estarás junto a mí, no sólo en el terreno personal, sino aún en el profesional… bueno… significa mucho para mí.

Rick sonrió y besó a Lisa en la frente, haciendo que sus labios permanecieran contra su piel por varios segundos. Ella suspiró profundamente y recargó su cabeza en el pecho del piloto. Él soltó una risita y ella sonrió.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rick?

- Anoche… cuando salí de la base e iba a ir a buscarte, me topé con Maistroff.

- ¿Sí? No me dijiste nada…

- No fue nada importante… - El piloto se encogió de hombros. - Es sólo que ahora me parece algo extraño. Es decir, él actuó como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio… supongo que es verdad eso que dicen, que cuando dos personas comienzan a convivir estrechamente, los rasgos de uno se le pegan al otro… ¡Parece que ahora yo también doy más miedo que un demonio!

- ¡Rick Hunter! – Lisa trató de sonar indignada, pero terminó riéndose.

- ¡Sólo bromeaba, princesa! – Rick se rió y la besó en el cabello. – Sólo pensaba en lo extraño que debe ser todo esto para Maistroff… a veces siento pena por él.

- Él se ha hecho la vida que él ha querido, Rick. Él jamás ha sido un militar de campo, sino de escritorio. Su visión de la RDF no va más allá de lo que lee en los reportes y ve desde la ventana de su oficina. Las cosas se ven muy diferentes en papel. La realidad es distinta.

- Lo sé, pero… aún me pregunto cómo es que él llegó a ocupar un rango de coronel.

- El almirante Gloval decía que Maistroff tenía amigos en puestos importantes y que eso lo había ayudado bastante. Además su esposa era hija de un alto comisionado en el GTU. Él ha sabido hacer sus conexiones.

- Lisa… eso es algo que yo no deseo que me pase a mí… es decir, no quiero que la gente piense que te usé a ti para llegar hasta aquí… que esta promoción tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que voy a casarme con mi almirante en unas semanas.

- Rick, ya hablamos de esto anoche… tú has llegado hasta aquí por tus propios méritos, amor. ¡Mira todas esas cintillas sobre tu pecho¡Cada una representa una medalla, un acto heroico, un acto de valor o de humanidad que tú llevaste a cabo en estos años! Mira a todos esos pilotos allá afuera… - Lisa le señaló hacia la ventana. – Ellos vuelan porque tú has estado ahí para guiarlos, para enseñarlos, para protegerlos y para darles la seguridad que necesitan… tú has sido un soldado leal, un piloto extraordinario y un jefe de grupos aéreos excelente. Rick, esta promoción no fue hecha al azar.

El piloto sonrió entre orgulloso y enternecido y tomó a Lisa de las manos, sin romper el contacto visual con ella. Los dos sonrieron y el piloto habló en voz baja:

- Gracias Lisa… por confiar en mí… por tener esta fe inquebrantable en mí… por ver en mí mucho más que solo un soldado rebelde y atolondrado… gracias por darme tantas oportunidades… gracias porque jamás te has dado por vencida conmigo.

Lisa abrió los labios para responderle, pero su celular hizo que los dos se separaran abruptamente. La almirante lo tomó y se lo llevó a la oreja.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kelly?... De acuerdo, vamos para allá. – Dio por terminada la llamada y miró a su piloto. – Bien… están listos… ¡Es hora, amor!

Rick tomó aire y luego lo dejó salir lentamente por la boca, tratando de controlar un poco sus nervios. Lisa lo tomó de la mano y él la besó en la mejilla antes de que ambos salieran de la oficina del piloto y se dirigieran al auditorio de la Base Macross en donde la ceremonia de ascenso del Mayor Rick Hunter estaba a punto de comenzar.

-

* * *

- 

El General retirado de la RDF Daniel Martín caminaba de un lado a otro en el vestíbulo del auditorio de la Base Macross. A su lado había varios altos dirigentes del GTU que habían volado a Ciudad Macross a presenciar la ceremonia de ascenso del mayor Richard Hunter. Aquello era todo un acontecimiento; la promoción de Lisa Hayes a almirante de la RDF se había hecho de prisa, al calor del momento y bajo circunstancias adversas y urgentes. Ahora era diferente y el GTU había insistido en que la ceremonia de ascenso fuera tan formal como se pudiera… después de todo los ojos del público estaban puestos en la RDF y sobre todo en Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes.

- Sin embargo ambos se han ganado sus promociones a pulso. – Martín pensaba. – Quizás el departamento de propaganda y comunicación social de la RDF está aprovechando la popularidad de Lisa y Rick con fines de reclutamiento, pero ellos no son sólo una imagen mediática. Ellos son los íconos de toda una generación… ellos…

Los pensamientos del general Martín fueron interrumpidos cuando Lisa y Rick entraron al vestíbulo, tomados de la mano y luciendo soberbios en sus uniformes formales de jefes de la RDF. El general sonrió cuando varios reporteros se acercaron a tomarles fotografías y pensó que, en realidad era mucho mejor tener a ese par como imagen de la RDF que usar ídolos juveniles como antes había sucedido. En su momento había sido una buena idea, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

- Será mejor que demos inicio a la ceremonia. – Martín anunció, haciendo un saludo formal a la almirante y después una señal a uno de sus ayudantes. – Todos están impacientes por presenciar este momento tan especial.

Lisa sintió que la mano sudorosa de Rick se ponía fría y ella la apretó, tratando de transmitirle confianza. El piloto aclaró su garganta y le sonrió al general Martín.

- Estamos listos, señor.

Casi simultáneamente se escuchó dentro del auditorio la voz del maestro de ceremonias que pedía a los asistentes que tomaran sus lugares.

- Buenos días, damas y caballeros e invitados de honor y bienvenidos al Auditorio Henry Gloval de la Base Aérea Macross, hogar de las Fuerzas de Defensa del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. En esta ocasión honraremos al Mayor Richard Hunter con ocasión de su promoción al rango de Comandante General de la RDF. Presidiendo esta ceremonia nos acompañaran la almirante Elizabeth Hayes y como representante del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, el General Retirado Daniel Martín. Antes de comenzar con la ceremonia permítanme agradecer la presencia de nuestros distinguidos invitados en la audiencia. Le damos la bienvenida al alcalde de Ciudad Macross, Tommy Luan y a su señora esposa…

Mientras se hacían las presentaciones de rigor, Rick miró a Lisa quien desde la puerta del auditorio observaba aquello con gran interés y notó que sus ojos brillaban con emoción contenida. Él puso su mano en la base del cuello de la almirante y la masajeó suavemente. Ella le sonrió y murmuró que todo iba a salir bien. El piloto se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa y asentir con la cabeza… estaba demasiado nervioso como para siquiera intentar hablar.

- … y a todos los demás oficiales y miembros del la RDF que nos acompañan el día de hoy. ¡Muchas gracias!

Todo el mundo aplaudió y el General Martín, con un movimiento de su cabeza, les indicó a Lisa y Rick que se prepararan. El maestro de ceremonias continuó:

- Damas y caballeros, les pido que se pongan de pie para recibir a las autoridades que presidirán la ceremonia, así como al Mayor Richard Hunter. Se les solicita que permanezcan de pie para la presentación de los estandartes de la RDF y el GTU y el himno oficial de la RDF.

- ¿Era necesario todo esto? – Rick le susurró a Lisa al oído.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Había comenzado a resonar el toque militar que anunciaba la llegada de las autoridades. Todos los integrantes del presidium avanzaron por el pasillo central del auditorio para tomar sus lugares en el escenario del mismo, justo debajo del enorme escudo de la RDF que decoraba el fondo.

Detrás de ellos entraron las escoltas de los estandartes de la RDF y el GTU y la banda de guerra presente procedió a interpretar el himno de la rama espacial de las Fuerzas de Defensa. Aquello hizo que a Lisa se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba aquella melodía y la manera tan marcial y llena de sentimiento como la estaban interpretando en esos momentos hizo que la piel se le enchinara. Estaba muy emocionada.

- Damas y caballeros. – El maestro de ceremonias continuó. – Por favor tomen asiento. Es ahora un honor para mí presentar a la almirante de la RDF, Elizabeth Hayes y al General retirado Daniel Martín. Le cedo ahora el uso de la palabra al general Martín.

El general agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y se puso de pie para hablar, mientras tomaba un documento de aspecto oficial de su carpeta que estaba sobre la mesa del presidium.

- El Consejo Supremo del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida me ha enviado como representante para hacer del conocimiento público y general que en virtud de la confiabilidad, la devoción, la integridad, las habilidades militares y la vocación humanitaria así como el potencial demostrado al prestar sus servicios en los altos rangos de la RDF, el Mayor Richard Hunter es promovido, por decisión del consejo supremo del GTU y la aprobación del Almirantazgo de la RDF, al rango permanente de General de las Fuerzas de Defensa del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, siendo esta promoción efectiva a partir de este momento y hasta que el General Richard Hunter ascienda a un rango más alto.

Rick, quien estaba de pie frente al presidium, sentía que el corazón le latía sin control. Lo sentía latir en su garganta, lo podía escuchar en sus oídos. Estaba tan emocionado que incluso se sentía un poco mareado. Las manos le sudaban pero sentía escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. El general Martín lo miró momentáneamente antes de proseguir:

- Por tanto, en este momento solicito a la almirante Elizabeth Hayes de la RDF que proceda a colocarle al General Hunter las insignias de su nuevo rango.

Rick y Lisa intercambiaron miradas y una sonrisa breve pero significativa. Ella tomó una cajita de madera de encima de la mesa y se puso de pie. Un cadete la escoltó hasta donde Rick estaba y Lisa le entregó la cajita de madera al joven, quien la sostuvo mientras ella la abría. Dentro de la cajita, sobre un fondo de terciopelo azul, descansaban las insignias que la Almirante procedió a colocar en el uniforme formal del piloto: la estrella plateada coronando el escudo de la RDF del rango de General de Grupo y sus correspondientes charreteras sobre los hombros. Mientras lo hacía, Lisa pudo sentir el corazón de Rick acelerarse aún más en su pecho. Ella lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

- Felicidades, amor. – Le susurró en voz baja. - ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti!

- Lisa… - Rick sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. - ¡Te amo!

La almirante también sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Dio un paso atrás y solemnemente le dedicó un formal saludo militar al piloto, que él correspondió con gran formalidad. Enseguida Lisa regresó a su lugar y Rick miró a Martín, quien le sonreía con orgullo. El viejo general asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de continuar.

- General Hunter, atentamente le solicito que renueve su juramento de lealtad y servicio a las Fuerzas de Defensa.

Rick asintió y aclaró su garganta, al tiempo que colocaba su mano derecha sobre su corazón y levantaba la izquierda a nivel de su hombro para renovar su juramento. Todos los oficiales presentes se pusieron de pie y saludaron formalmente mientras el General Hunter renovaba su juramento. A pesar de lo nervioso que se sentía, su voz salió fuerte, clara y segura cuando comenzó a hablar:

- Yo, Richard Hunter, habiendo recibido el rango de General de las Fuerzas de Defensa del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida juro solemnemente que defenderé al Planeta Tierra y a sus habitantes de cualquier enemigo, interno o externo. Que seré responsable, fiel y digno de confianza como oficial de la RDF, que tomo esta responsabilidad de manera libre y por mi propia voluntad y que haré cuanto de mí dependa por cumplir con honor las obligaciones del rango que hoy he adquirido.

Los oficiales presentes mantuvieron el saludo, pues justo cuando el General Hunter terminó de renovar su juramento, una guardia de honor apareció por el pasillo central del auditorio, escoltando una bandera de las Fuerzas de Defensa. Los redobles militares acompañaron ese breve desfile hasta que la escolta se detuvo justo frente al General Hunter. El General Martín dio la voz de firmes y enseguida prosiguió:

- El Gobierno de la Tierra Unida autoriza que los jefes del ejército tengan, en virtud de su rango, su propia bandera en su oficina para reafirmar la presencia formal de un oficial de alto rango en la base en cuestión. Esta es su bandera, General Hunter, la cual deberá estar presente en todos los actos militares que usted presida y deberá estar visible en su oficina en todo momento.

Acto seguido la guardia de honor le dedicó un saludo formal al General Hunter. El abanderado, ayudado por otro miembro de la guardia, doblaron la bandera y se la entregaron con gran formalidad al General Martín. Mientras se doblaba la bandera, Martín le había hecho la seña a Lisa de que se acercara, por lo que ahora ella estaba de pie entre el General Martín y el General Hunter.

Una vez que la bandera le fue entregada a Martín, él se la entregó a Lisa, quien la recibió con un formal saludo y enseguida dio media vuelta para mirar al General Hunter de frente. Ambos oficiales se saludaron formalmente y la almirante Hayes entregó formalmente la bandera al General Hunter. Sus manos se tocaron levemente cuando hicieron esto y una corriente de electricidad corrió por el cuerpo de ambos. Rick apretó la bandera contra su pecho y Lisa asintió con la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

- Damas y caballeros, invitados de honor y oficiales y miembros de la RDF, así como personalidades del GTU que nos acompañan esta mañana. – El general Martín anunció. – Es un privilegio para mí presentarles al Comandante General Richard Hunter de la RDF.

Los miembros de la audiencia comenzaron a aplaudir y Rick bajó la mirada, sintiendo que sus ojos se nublaban. Lisa tuvo que reprimir la urgencia que sentía en ese momento de caminar los dos pasos que la separaban de él y abrazarlo… abrazarlo muy fuerte.

Se hizo el silencio cuando el General Martín volvió a tomar la palabra:

- La Medalla de Honor Macross es la más alta condecoración que el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y las Fuerzas de Defensa otorgan a hombres y mujeres por méritos excepcionales, integridad, devoción al deber, lealtad y trayectoria dentro de la RDF. Es una medalla que además se entrega por heroísmo en el cumplimiento del deber, por comportamiento ejemplar, eficiencia y fidelidad en el servicio activo. La Medalla de Honor Macross es una medalla que no se entrega por un acto en particular, sino por una trayectoria especialmente sobresaliente y brillante dentro de la RDF. Es una medalla que, además, sólo había sido entregada en una ocasión anterior.

Lisa y Rick se miraron a los ojos. Era obvio que aquello había sido toda una sorpresa para ambos. Los ojos del General Hunter estaban desorbitadamente abiertos y de pronto su boca se sentía seca.

- Por decreto oficial del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y en virtud a los méritos y la trayectoria del General Richard Hunter como piloto de combate, jefe de grupos aéreos y oficial de la RDF, y tras estudiar su historial de servicio y testificar que el General Hunter es el piloto de la RDF con más horas de vuelo en misiones de combate, más misiones de combate voladas satisfactoriamente durante la Guerra Espacial, más misiones humanitarias y de estrategia llevadas a cabo durante la época de la reconstrucción y con más medallas recibidas por sus logros y méritos militares, el GTU ha decidido otorgar el día de hoy la Medalla de Honor Macross al General Richard Hunter… convirtiéndolo así en el segundo oficial en la historia de la RDF en recibir éste honor.

Rick miró a Lisa, quien sonreía emocionada y llena de orgullo. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo a la almirante controlar las lágrimas de felicidad que le nublaban los ojos. El General Martín miró a la almirante y sonrió, al tiempo que seguía hablando:

- Así que respetuosamente solicito a la Almirante Hayes que, como oficial superior y como prometida del General Hunter… - los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. – Haga los honores y condecore al General con la Medalla de Honor Macross.

El mismo cadete de antes ya se había acercado a Lisa con una hermosa cajita de madera labrada. Ella la abrió y dentro pudo ver, por primera vez, esa legendaria medalla de honor. Le pareció mucho más bonita que lo que se él recordaba que era. En una cintilla de color amarillo y azul pendía una hermosa estrella de ocho picos, al centro de la cual estaba grabado el escudo de la RDF.

Lisa tomó la medalla en sus manos y se acercó a Rick, quien enseguida se colocó en posición de firmes y sacó el pecho. La almirante metió su mano debajo de la chaqueta del piloto y pudo sentir lo caliente que su piel se sentía aún por encima de su camisa, y la manera casi violenta en que el corazón le latía en el pecho.

- ¡Te la mereces, Rick! – Lisa le susurró mientras le colocaba la medalla. - ¡Muchas felicidades, General Hunter¡Te amo!

Rick sacudió la cabeza; iba a hablar pero su voz murió en su garganta. La almirante dio un paso atrás y volvió a saludarlo militarmente. Él correspondió ese saludo, pero era obvio que se había puesto algo impaciente. Miró a Martín y le hizo una señal con la mano.

- Odio romper el protocolo, señor pero… necesito el micrófono.

El General arqueó una ceja, pero asintió con la cabeza y le cedió su lugar al General Hunter en el podio. Él joven general se acomodó su gorra, con su estrella de plata de General que apenas había recibido minutos antes y se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar:

- Quiero ser breve… yo les agradezco por esta ceremonia tan formal y elaborada y sobre todo por la confianza que han depositado en mí este día al otorgarme este nuevo rango. Como dije antes, haré lo que esté en mis manos, todo lo que sea humanamente posible para cumplir mis deberes como General de la RDF. Además quiero agradecerles por este honor tan inesperado… recibir esta medalla significa mucho para mí… - Rick tomó la medalla en su mano y la observó unos segundos. – Además es la medalla más bonita que me han dado… y la más pesada.

Aquel comentario del piloto le ganó algunas risas de la audiencia. Rick se limpió los ojos con los puños de su chaqueta y siguió hablando, con la voz quebrada por la emoción:

- Siempre he tratado de dar lo mejor de mí… y siempre he tratado de entregarme al deber, como un buen soldado debe hacerlo. Pero sería injusto estar hoy aquí parado en este escenario recibiendo estos honores sin hacer un justo reconocimiento a quien ha hecho que todo esto sea posible… - Rick miró a Lisa. – Almirante Hayes, usted bien sabe que todo esto es por usted y gracias a usted. Si he llegado hasta aquí ha sido porque usted jamás me ha dejado solo, siempre me ha motivado, incluso obligado a dar más, a llegar más lejos, a esforzarme un poco más, a no conformarme con nada… Almirante Hayes… Lisa… - su voz se suavizó. – Mis logros son los tuyos… y esta medalla… esta medalla te la dedico a ti, mi amor.

Rick ya se estaba quitando su medalla, pero el General Martín lo detuvo. Lisa, a unos pasos de ellos, ya no había podido contener las lágrimas que ahora surcaban sus mejillas, aunque ella tratara de detenerlas o al menos limpiarlas con el dorso de su mano.

- ¡Un momento, General Hunter! – Martín lo interrumpió. – Antes de que esta ceremonia termine, tenemos un punto más en el orden del día… y ese último punto es la entrega de la Medalla de Honor Macross por trayectoria y servicios distinguidos a la Almirante Hayes.

Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron desorbitadamente cuando escuchó aquello. Los aplausos entre la audiencia no se hicieron esperar y la sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Rick al escuchar aquello fue sin duda más elocuente que cualquier otra cosa. Los fotógrafos no habían dejado de tomar fotografías de cada momento de aquella ceremonia, pero con ese anuncio se volcaron sobre el escenario, el cual comenzó a resplandecer con una multitud de flashes que parecían venir de todos lados.

- Almirante Elizabeth Hayes. – El General Martín anunció. – Por su trayectoria, sus logros y su servicio distinguido durante estos primeros meses de gestión al frente de la RDF, en el plano militar como en el plano humanístico, el GTU le otorga, por segunda ocasión, la máxima condecoración que un militar puede recibir en servicio activo, la Medalla de Honor Macross… y le solicito formalmente al General Hunter que, como oficial de más alto rango dentro de la RDF, haga el favor de condecorar oficialmente a la Almirante Hayes con la medalla en cuestión.

Rick ya había saltado a la mesa del presidium a recibir la medalla que le habían entregado. Todos en el auditorio estaban de pie. La ceremonia había alcanzado su punto cúspide en ese momento. Todo el mundo pareció contener la respiración cuando el General Hunter se colocó frente a la Almirante Hayes, le sonrió y le hizo saludo militar que ella correspondió. Enseguida Rick procedió a colocar la medalla en el uniforme de la almirante, justo sobre su corazón.

- Te la mereces, Lisa. – Rick le susurraba. - ¡Te mereces mucho más que sólo esta medalla! Pero… supongo que por lo menos es un buen comienzo… tu padre, desde allá arriba, debe de sentirse muy orgulloso en este momento por la hija que crió. Y yo… amor, yo no sé cómo expresarte lo que siento… el orgullo que siento por ti me sobrepasa… ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes¡Eres el amor de mi vida!

- ¡Oh Rick!

Cuando el General Hunter acabó de colocar la medalla en su lugar, en vez de dar un paso atrás y saludar, dio un paso al frente y rompiendo toda formalidad se inclinó para besar a Lisa en los labios. Aquello provocó la locura total en el auditorio. Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir y a ovacionar a los homenajeados. El General Martín sonreía satisfecho. En primera fila, el único que parecía no estar disfrutando del momento era el coronel Maistroff, quien había pasado toda la ceremonia hundido en su asiento y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Sí, quizás esto está fuera de todo protocolo. – Martín pensó. – Pero un ejercito siempre estará bien si los soldados respetan a sus comandantes… y un ejercito será invencible si sus soldados admiran, respetan y quieren a sus jefes de la manera en como estos muchachos quieren a la almirante y al general. Son sus héroes, su ejemplo a seguir, su inspiración y motivación… ¿Qué más podríamos pedir? A veces hay que doblar un poco las reglas y los protocolos… por momentos como éste.

El general sonrió y le hizo una señal con la cabeza al maestro de ceremonias, quien esperaba tras bambalinas. Martín regresó a su lugar en el presidium, mientras Lisa y Rick, de frente el uno al otro, estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro, como si no se hubieran percatado de que estaban en un auditorio lleno de personas que los ovacionaban de pie.

- Damas y caballeros, invitados especiales, miembros del GTU y oficiales y demás personal de la RDF, - el maestro de ceremonias habló. – Con esto concluye la ceremonia oficial del día de hoy. Se les invita a todos a que pasen al salón de recepciones adyacente a este auditorio, en donde se celebrará una pequeña recepción en honor del General Hunter. ¡Muchas gracias!

- ¿Una recepción? – Rick puso su brazo en torno a Lisa, mientras la gente comenzaba a desalojar el auditorio. - ¿Cómo es qué…¿Cuándo organizaron todo esto?

- Bueno, el GTU pidió que fuera una ceremonia formal. – Lisa le explicó con una sonrisa. – Digamos que tu almirante tiene algunos contactos… y la mejor asistente del mundo.

Casi como si la hubieran invocado, Kelly apareció sobre el escenario y fue a arrojarse sobre Rick y Lisa, quienes la recibieron en un abrazo combinado. Detrás de ella aparecieron los rostros sonrientes y orgullosos de los Sterling.

- ¡Felicidades, General Hunter! – Max lo abrazó fraternalmente. - ¿Pesan demasiado esas cuatro estrellas¿Y qué tal esa medalla?

- Pesan… bastante. – Rick sonrió emocionado. – Pero es un peso que acepté llevar sobre mí… el segundo al mando de la RDF. ¡Vaya! – Rick lo dijo como si hasta entonces hubiera comprendido el alcance de aquella promoción.

- ¡Felicidades a ti también, Lisa! Estas medallas fueron toda una sorpresa.

- ¡Y vaya que lo fueron! – Lisa miró su medalla y sonrió emocionada. – Jamás pensé que… es decir, esta medalla es—

- Es lo mínimo que te mereces, preciosa. – Rick la besó en la frente. - ¡El auditorio estaba lleno de gente! Y yo… estaba temblando sin poderme controlar… me dolía el estómago… ¡Necesito agua, todavía siento la boca seca!

- Pues vamos a la recepción. – Miriya tomó a Rick por la manga de su uniforme y comenzó a jalarlo. - ¡Hay suficiente bebida y comida como para tenernos ocupados un buen rato! Quisiera que todos los días fueran como éste en la base.

- ¿Podrían… adelantarse? – Rick detuvo en seco a Miriya. – Yo quisiera… salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Lisa miró a su piloto, preguntándole en silencio si quería que lo acompañara, pero él le sonrió y le besó la frente.

- En un segundo estoy contigo, amor… ¿De acuerdo?

- Bien… - Lisa le acarició el rostro. - ¿Estás bien, Rick?

- Jamás he estado mejor… sólo necesito un poco de aire fresco, eso es todo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar con los Sterling y Kelly, quienes seguían hablando sin parar, emocionados y felices al ser testigos de un paso más en la carrera militar de sus amigos.

Rick suspiró y salió del auditorio por la puerta de servicio. Se detuvo en la escalera de incendios y se abrió la chaqueta del uniforme y se aflojó el nudo de su corbata, al tiempo que respiraba profundamente, se recargaba en el barandal y se quitaba la gorra de general para limpiarse la frente sudorosa.

- Si esto es lo que provocan con una simple promoción, no quiero ni comenzar a imaginar lo que sucederá el día de su boda.

Rick levantó la mirada y se encontró con el General Martín, que había salido detrás de él.

- ¡General Martín! – Rick saludó.

- General Hunter. – Él le devolvió el saludo. - ¿No piensa asistir a la recepción en su honor? La almirante Hayes se sentiría muy sola sin usted y además hay un ejercito de periodistas esperando para tomar fotos de la pareja favorita de Ciudad Macross. No puede hacerlos esperar.

- Sí, lo sé. – Rick sonrió. – Sólo necesitaba un poco de aire… me sentía un poco… abrumado con todo esto.

- Sé cómo te sientes, Rick. – Martín se recargó a su lado en el barandal. – Eres el general más joven de la historia de la RDF y es cierto lo que le dijiste a Max allá adentro, esas insignias pesan… pero no hay nadie más capaz que tú para llevarlas con dignidad y con honor, de eso no tengo dudas.

- Gracias por la confianza, general Martín.

- Sé reconocer el potencial en las personas, Rick… y sé que tu carrera militar apenas comienza. Vas a llegar muy lejos, muchacho. Tu límite es el cielo¿sabes?

- Sí, sé que no hay más limites que los que uno mismo se pone… y quiero llegar muy lejos, general. Por mí y por Lisa… a veces me siento un poco nervioso, incluso asustado… pero también tengo la confianza de que podremos llegar muy lejos juntos.

- Y lo harán… estoy orgulloso de ustedes, muchachos. Y me siento ahora mucho más tranquilo al saber que Lisa y tú están al mando. He vivido mucho, hijo… casi cuarenta años en el servicio me han dado un buen ojo para saber de estas cosas. Tú y Lisa son la pareja perfecta, no solo en lo profesional sino también en lo personal.

Rick sonrió.

- Usted tiene un matrimonio muy feliz, señor. – Rick comentó. – Lo he visto con su esposa en las recepciones a las que hemos asistido en Ciudad Monumento. Hacen una hermosa pareja y se ven muy enamorados.

- Hemos estado juntos por 35 años, muchacho… hemos pasado por muchas cosas y siempre hemos sido el apoyo uno del otro.

- ¿Y nunca tuvieron hijos?

Martín sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Un niño y una niña… hace ya mucho tiempo.

- Debe de estar orgulloso de ellos, general… y ellos de usted.

- Hay un dicho, Rick… - Martín miró hacia lo lejos. – En tiempos de paz los hijos entierran a sus padres… en tiempos de guerra los padres entierran a sus hijos.

Rick comprendió lo que Martín quería decir con aquello. Bajó la mirada y asintió levemente.

- Lo siento mucho, señor.

- Mi hija murió antes de haber nacido. – Martín habló. – Era un embarazo de alto riesgo y… ella jamás tuvo la oportunidad… nos tomó bastante tiempo el decidirnos a intentar otra vez. El dolor había sido demasiado¿sabes? Pero valió la pena, porque Brian nació. Era un chiquillo juguetón y de muy buen carácter… fue uno de los pilotos estrellas de su escuadrón cuando se unió a la RDF. – El General sonrió. – Mi orgullo y mi alegría en todo sentido… sirvió al lado del comandante Fokker en algunas misiones durante las Guerras de Unificación.

- ¿Conoció a Roy? – Rick lo miró emocionado.

- Muchacho, todos conocimos a Roy Fokker. – El general se rió. – Poco después Fokker fue asignado a la Isla Macross… mi hijo fue asignado al portaaviones Helios, uno de los antecesores del Prometheus. Ahí voló un VF-0 durante algún tiempo, cuando se tuvieron algunos problemas con el desarrollo de los motores de reacción termonuclear de los VF1 y la producción de los VF1 se retrasó. Coincidiendo con el lanzamiento del SDF1 mi hijo fue reasignado a la Base Alaska… ahí sirvió durante un tiempo pero—

El general Martín no prosiguió. No tenía que hacerlo para que Rick supiera exactamente cuál había sido el destino del hijo del General. Bajó su mirada y asintió con tristeza.

- Se perdieron muchas vidas. – El piloto murmuró. – Demasiada gente inocente murió.

- Él murió en cumplimiento del deber. – Martín trató de sonreír. – A veces cuando te veo pienso en él¿sabes? Él tenía ese espíritu, ese fuego y esa pasión que yo siempre he visto en ti, Rick… por eso me da gusto ver que te estás superando tanto… porque sé que tú estás aprovechando la vida y las oportunidades que a otros les fueron negadas. Nos toca a nosotros vivir por ellos… les debemos eso a todos los que se fueron.

Rick asintió y sonrió.

- Así es, General… yo… quiero agradecerle por su apoyo y por su confianza.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, hijo. – El General Martín le palmeó la espalda. – Ahora¿Qué te parece si vamos a esa recepción? Es tarde y ya tengo hambre.

- Lo alcanzo en un minuto, general.

- Pero no demores demasiado, muchacho. – Martín se rió, mientras comenzaba a alejarse de ahí. – Hay una dama a la que no debes de hacer esperar.

Cuando Rick se quedó solo en la escalera de incendios, suspiró profundamente y miró su medalla y las cuatro estrellas en la gorra que tenía en la mano.

- ¡Hay tanto por hacer! – Pensó. – Y lo haremos juntos, amor… para honrar la memoria de quienes nos precedieron pero sobre todo, para mantener esa promesa que nos hicimos aquel día bajo la sombra del SDF1, que llegaríamos juntos a las estrella y más allá.

Rick comenzó a bajar por la escalera de emergencia con una sonrisa en los labios y con una mirada llena de fuego y determinación. Era como si de pronto, en tan solo unos minutos, hubiera madurado y hubiera dejado de ser un muchacho para convertirse en un hombre… en el Comandante General de las Fuerzas de Defensa.

-

* * *

- 

Minutos más tarde Lisa hablaba con el General Martín y Max. Estaban en el salón de recepciones de la base, en donde al menos un centenar de personas se habían reunido para celebrar la promoción del General Hunter. Todo el mundo se había agrupado en pequeños grupos, mientras otros hacían fila en la mesa del buffet que se había servido para la ocasión.

La conversación en el pequeño grupo giraba en torno a la ceremonia que acababa de concluir y los tres reían de vez en vez al notar como Miriya y Kelly forcejeaban en el buffet por obtener los mejores platillos.

De pronto el general Martín se quedó callado y sonrió, mientras le hacía una seña a Lisa con la cabeza. La almirante miró sobre su hombro y su risa franca por un comentario que Max acababa de hacer se convirtió en una sonrisa llena de amor cuando vio aparecer en la puerta del salón a Rick, ahora vestido ya con su uniforme de General de la RDF y portando orgullosamente sus nuevas insignias y su nueva medalla. A pesar de que sus ojos estaban parcialmente cubiertos por su gorra de general, Lisa supo de inmediato que la estaba buscando en la multitud.

- Discúlpenme un momento… - Lisa habló, mientras se alejaba de su grupo de amigos.

Cuando Rick descubrió a Lisa caminando hacia él, una sonrisa brillante y sincera apareció en su rostro. De pronto parecía como si toda la gente del salón se hubiera esfumado y los únicos que estuvieran ahí fueran él y ella.

- General Hunter. – Lisa lo saludó con una sonrisa.

- Almirante Hayes.

Rick le devolvió el saludo y una hermosa rosa roja apareció en la mano de él. Lisa se llevó sus manos al pecho antes de recibirla. Tan ensimismados estaban el uno en el otro que ninguno de los dos notó que una vez más los fotógrafos se habían reunido alrededor de ellos, tratando de obtener la mejor fotografía. No fue sino hasta que unas voces insistentes los trajeron de vuelta a la realidad que ellos se percataron de que no estaban solos en ese salón.

- ¡General Hunter! – Una reportera hablaba por sobre los demás. - ¿Cómo va a ser ahora su vida dentro de la RDF¿Tendrá que hacer muchos cambios a sus rutinas?

- ¿Su nuevo cargo implicará un alejamiento de su parte de los grupos de combate?

- ¿Cómo afectará esta resolución el hecho de que la actualización del Escuadrón Skull de VF1's a VF4's está programada para ser llevada a cabo la próxima semana?

- ¿Seguirá volando y dirigiendo los grupos aéreos y al escuadrón Skull o ahora su trabajo será de oficina?

- ¡Almirante Hayes¿Cuál es su opinión respecto a que ahora su segundo al mando sea también su prometido y futuro esposo?

- ¿Cómo es que…?

- ¡Un momento! – Rick levantó las manos para hacer que los reporteros guardaran silencio. – El departamento de comunicación social ya tiene listo un comunicado de prensa con todas las respuestas a las preguntas que nos están haciendo. Como dije antes, este nuevo rango es una gran responsabilidad y muchas cosas van a cambiar en mi vida militar, pero una cosa que siempre estará ahí sin importar qué suceda es que no dejaré de volar. La próxima semana se retirarán del servicio las Valkirias VF1 que hasta ahora tan fielmente sirvieron en el Escuadrón Skull y los primeros 12 VF4's se incorporarán al servicio y yo tendré el honor de llevar a cabo el último vuelo del VF1 Skull Uno y el primer vuelo del VF4 Skull Uno frente a mi escuadrón.

- ¿Qué puede decirnos usted, almirante Hayes?

- Lo único que quisiera decir es que mi relación personal con el General Hunter no tiene nada que ver con sus logros profesionales. Estoy muy orgullosa de él y el que ahora sea Rick el segundo al mando de la RDF me parece que es un honor y una responsabilidad bien ganada por él. Él siempre ha demostrado ser capaz y competente en todos los rangos que ha tenido y las misiones que se le han asignado. Estoy contenta y satisfecha con esta promoción, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo la cadena de mando de la RDF está completa. En cuanto a las demás preguntas, como el General Hunter ya les dijo, Comunicación Social ya emitió un comunicado de prensa oficial. Les sugiero que pasen por su copia a la oficina de dicha dependencia y los invito a que disfruten de este convivio. ¡Gracias a todos por estar aquí!

Los periodistas parecieron satisfechos con esa breve entrevista, pues se alejaron de ahí de inmediato y comenzaron a asaltar la mesa del buffet. Rick tomó a Lisa de la mano y la arrastró hasta un rincón privado del salón, semicubierto por algunas plantas. Lisa apoyó su espalda contra la pared y le sonrió al piloto, quien le acariciaba el rostro con amor y la miraba insistentemente a los ojos.

- ¿Te había dicho que tu uniforme de general te sienta muy bien, amor?

El piloto se inclinó para besarla en el cuello y susurrarle al oído:

- ¡Y no puedo esperar para que me ayudes a salir de él, preciosa!

- Rick… - Lisa iba a protestar pero terminó por reírse, pues los labios del piloto le hacían cosquillas.

- Lisa… - Rick le susurró al oído. - ¿Te he dicho últimamente cuánto te amo? Lamento mucho haber arruinado el protocolo al besarte al final de la ceremonia pero… no pude resistirme, amor… siento esta necesidad imperiosa de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que te amo, Lisa Hayes. ¡Quiero que el mundo lo sepa! Te adoro… ¡Te amo!

- Rick… - Lisa lo separó levemente de sí para mirarlo a los ojos. – Hoy, mientras te colocaba tus insignias de rango y después tu medalla… yo… podía escuchar y sentir cada latido de tu corazón, amor… lo sentía latir al mismo ritmo del mío. Quizás sólo lo imaginé pero…

- No princesa, no lo imaginaste. Nuestros corazones laten al unísono, yo estoy seguro de ello… y con cada palpitar de mi corazón te amo más y más. – Rick se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios, enviando una corriente eléctrica a través del cuerpo de la almirante. – Hoy renové mi juramento militar, Lisa… y quiero también aprovechar para renovar mi promesa de amor… te prometo, mi cielo, que mi vida entera la dedicaré a ti y solo a ti, porque tú eres la única mujer para mí… porque eres mi todo… porque te amo con todo mi corazón.

- ¡Oh Rick!

El piloto sonrió y le limpió las lágrimas a Lisa de los ojos para luego inclinarse y besárselos con ternura.

- ¡No llores, bonita! Ya dije lo que quería decirte… ahora creo que debemos volver al salón con nuestros amigos. Tengo hambre¿tú no?

- Sí… - Lisa le sonrió.

- Bien, en ese caso hay que ir a comer algo y después podremos irnos a casa y disfrutar el fin de semana. Tenemos que descansar muy bien, pues la próxima semana tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

- Y el concierto de Minmei es el viernes. – Lisa le recordó.

- Cierto…

- Rick, hoy en la tarde Miriya y Kelly van a ir a la casa para que revisemos la lista de invitados a la boda y comenzar a enviar las invitaciones el lunes.

- ¿Va a ir Max también?

- Supongo que sí. – Lisa sonrió.

- ¡Excelente! Es un día caluroso… voy a preparar mi especial Hunter para una tarde de verano en la terraza… un delicioso licuado helado de fresas con leche, yogurt y miel. ¿No se te antoja?

- Suena bastante tentador.

- Sí, podemos pasar a comprar las fresas al salir de la base… ah, y unas galletas también.

Lisa se había aferrado al brazo de su piloto y mientras hacían planes para esa tarde, los dos se mezclaron con las personas que estaban ahí celebrando con ellos y compartiendo la alegría y el orgullo de que Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter hubieran dado un paso más y se hubieran anotado un punto extra dentro de sus brillantes carreras militares en la RDF.

-

* * *

- 

Al día siguiente, Rick estaba en el patio trasero de su casa, en bermudas, camiseta y sandalias y con cara de niño regañado. Estaba sentado en uno de los escalones que bajaban de la terraza al jardín, arrojando pequeños guijarros – que estaba sacando de una maceta – a la alberca.

Escuchó el sonido de risas y voces provenientes del interior de la casa y gruño, mientras un gesto de acoso aparecía en su rostro. Recargó su barbilla en sus rodillas y arrojó otra piedrita al agua.

- Rick, amor… ¿Qué haces?

El piloto miró a su prometida de pie a su lado e hizo un puchero. Ella sonrió y se sentó junto a Rick, le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro y lo besó en la mejilla.

- No hagas berrinche. – Lisa habló, con una nota divertida en su voz. – No nos vamos a tardar, te lo prometo.

- ¡No estoy haciendo berrinche! – Rick se defendió.

- ¡Pues deja de arrojar piedritas a la alberca! Vas a ensuciar el agua y además—además ya sacaste toda la tierra de la maceta. – Lisa lo regañó.

- Cuando era chiquito una vez me comí la tierra de una maceta de mi mamá. – Rick masculló entre dientes.

Lisa parpadeó un par de veces y luego sacudió la cabeza.

- ¡No vas a comerte la tierra de mis macetas solo porque estas enfurruñado porque voy a salir con Kelly y Miriya!

El piloto la miró y levantó las cejas. Lisa no pudo evitar el reírse.

- ¡Rick Hunter!

- ¿Por qué te acaparan? – Rick recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Lisa. – Ayer pasaste toda la tarde con ellas… pensé que hoy íbamos a hacer algo divertido pero no… Max va a quedarse a cuidar a Dana en su casa y yo… ¿Qué voy a hacer yo?

- Podrías tirarte en el sofá a ver el techo. – Lisa bromeó. – Hace mucho que no practicas ese viejo pasatiempo tuyo.

- ¡Ja ja! – Rick parecía genuinamente fastidiado. – Los techos ya no son tan interesantes como solían ser. Además es sábado y en la televisión lo único que hay son programas de deportes… y a mí no me gustan los programas de deportes.

- Amor, te prometo que no me tardaré más de dos horas. Después de eso seré toda tuya. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? – Rick preguntó esperanzadamente.

Ella sacudió negativamente la cabeza y lo besó en la punta de la nariz.

- Ya te lo expliqué… tú no puedes acompañarme a comprar mi vestido de novia.

- ¿Y por qué no? Después de todo debo de ser yo el que lo elija¿No¡Y quiero elegir el más horrible de todos!

- ¿Y por qué harías eso? – Lisa se sorprendió con aquellas palabras.

- ¡Pues para que lo odies tanto que quieras salir de él tan pronto como te sea posible, tontita!

La almirante no pudo evitar soltar una risa franca y sincera que incluso contagió al piloto. Los dos se rieron y él puso su mano en el cuello de ella para atraerla hacia él y besarla suavemente en los labios.

- De acuerdo. – Habló el rebelde piloto. – Te diré qué haremos… tú ve a ver esos vestidos de novia y yo prepararé la cena… una velada romántica solos tú y yo… ¿Qué te parece?

- Hmmm… tentador, General Hunter… demasiado tentador.

Lisa se puso de pie y él la siguió con la mirada, sonriéndole con adoración. Ella le acarició el cabello ensortijado y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Me das un beso? – La voz de Rick estaba cargada de ternura.

- ¿Sólo uno? – Lisa se inclinó sobre él. - ¡Te doy todos los que quieras!

- ¿Tres millones? – Rick sonrió contra sus labios.

Lisa no pudo evitar reír mientras besaba al piloto.

- Sí, ya sé. – Rick se rió. – Me has dicho mil millones de veces que no sea exagerado… pero aún así…

- Pues no sé si pueda darte los tres millones de besos que pides, amor… - La almirante habló seductoramente. – Pero te prometo que esta noche te daré algunos que valdrán por cinco millones.

- ¡Oooh! – Los ojos del piloto ardían con emoción contenida. – ¿Es una amenaza, almirante? Porque a mi me suena muy bien…

- Eso dependerá de qué tan buena sea la cena, piloto. – Lisa le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Será la mejor cena que haya probado en su vida, almirante! – Rick se llevó la mano a la sien, haciéndole un juguetón saludo militar.

- ¡Cuento con usted, general! – Lisa le devolvió el saludo mientras se alejaba. - ¡Ah! Y espero que no haya tierra tirada alrededor de mi maceta cuando regrese.

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante¡Diviértete con las chicas! Oh… y Lisa—

- ¿Sí?

- No importa qué vestido elijas… sé que sea cual sea tu elección, te verás preciosa. Tú no necesitas nada, absolutamente nada para ser más perfecta de lo que ya eres.

Lisa le sonrió con amor y le guiñó el ojo.

- Ese fue un punto bien ganado, General… pero aún así quiero esos escalones bien limpios. ¡Y nada de comer tierra!

La almirante le lanzó un beso y él se rió, observándola mientras se alejaba. En realidad no estaba tratando de hacer puntos con Lisa, lo que le había dicho no era más que la verdad. Rick miró el cielo perfectamente azul de esa tarde de verano y suspiró. Recordó que en algún lugar había leído que las personas que tienen mucho dentro, necesitan poco fuera. Quienes tienen el corazón lleno de riqueza espiritual, no necesitan de accesorios externos para brillar con su luz propia. Sin duda Lisa era una de esas personas.

- Aunque hay que admitir. – Rick pensó con una sonrisa, mientras se quitaba la camiseta y las sandalias.- Que Lisa es la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida… la mujer más bella del universo… la mujer que pronto será mi esposa.

Rick se rió, emocionado y sin más preámbulo se zambulló en la alberca. Tenía que preparar la cena y pensaba lucirse… pero la tarde era perfecta y sería una pena desaprovecharla. Además nadar era un ejercicio excelente y él quería estar en excelente forma física para el día de su boda.

-

* * *

- 

Poco más tarde el piloto salió al supermercado a comprar lo que necesitaba para preparar la cena. Decidió irse caminando, aprovechando que la tarde aún estaba alta y él tenía que matar el tiempo. Sabía que de ninguna manera Lisa regresaría en dos horas, como le había dicho. Conociendo a Kelly y Miriya, tendría suerte si tenía a su almirante de vuelta en casa antes de la media noche.

- Y más le vale que así sea. – Pensaba mientras caminaba de regreso, con una bolsa de papel llena de provisiones en los brazos. – Si no le va a pasar como a la Cenicienta… la minivan de los Sterling se va a convertir en calabaza y Kelly y Miriya en ratones.

Rick se rió de su propia ocurrencia, imaginando a los dos ratones corriendo alrededor de los pies de Lisa. Imaginó la cara de ella al ver a un ratón de pelo verde y a otro con lentes y se rió con más ganas, mientras cruzaba el parque de la colonia militar para tomar la cuesta que lo conduciría a su casa.

- Parece que está muy contento el día de hoy, General Hunter.

El piloto se detuvo en seco e hizo un gesto de incredulidad. Aún no se acostumbraba a su nuevo rango y aquello le sonaba un poco extraño. Se dio la media vuelta y sonrió al encontrarse cara a cara con el General Martín, quien vestido con ropas de ejercicio se secaba el sudor de la frente y daba cuenta de su botella de agua.

- General Martín… ¿Qué hace por aquí?

- Ah, ya sabes… nos vamos a quedar unos días para estar presentes durante el primer vuelo de los nuevos VF4. Estoy hospedado en la casa de huéspedes de la RDF del otro lado del parque. – El General Martín le señaló a Rick el lugar. – Pero decidí salir a hacer algo de ejercicio… tengo que bajar los kilos que traigo de más. Mis rodillas me están matando… y mi esposa me ha amenazado de muerte si no cuido mi salud. En pocas palabras me dijo que si no me cuido me va a ir mal… o me mata alguna enfermedad o ella misma lo hará con sus propias manos como castigo por ser tan inconsciente.

El general Martín se rió divertido de su propio comentario y Rick no pudo menos que hacerlo también.

- Parece que no tiene muchas opciones, general.

- Es un hecho de la vida, muchacho... no importa nuestro rango dentro del ejército, nuestra mujer siempre será nuestro oficial superior.

- En mi caso eso es bastante literal.

Martín se rió ruidosamente y palmeó al piloto en la espalda.

- Veo que tú también eres un soltero esta tarde, Rick.

- Sí, bueno… Lisa salió con las chicas a ver vestidos de novia y cosas así… ya sabe, cosas de mujeres. Así que voy a prepararle una cena especial y fui a comprar algo de verduras al supermercado.

- Lisa es una chica con suerte. – Martín sonrió y se sentó en una banca. – Vas a ser un esposo cariñoso y consentidor, Rick… serás un esposo excelente.

El piloto suspiró y se sentó al lado de Martín, colocando la bolsa de despensa a su lado. El viejo general lo miró y el piloto sacudió la cabeza.

- A veces me lo pregunto, general… ¿Soy yo lo que Lisa merece? No lo sé… jamás viví en familia y mi padre nunca fue exactamente una figura paterna… a veces siento que yo… usted sabe… ¿Cómo podré ser un buen esposo para Lisa si yo jamás tuve el ejemplo de mi padre? Yo… yo no sé lo que un esposo debe de hacer o como debe de actuar… yo—yo amo a Lisa, general… la amo y quiero pasar mi vida a su lado. Pero a veces tengo miedo… no son dudas, porque sé qué es lo que quiero… pero me da miedo fallarle y no ser… no ser el hombre que ella merece tener a su lado.

- Hijo… - El general puso su mano en el hombro de Rick. – Créeme, lo harás muy bien. Es cierto que una figura paterna es siempre importante pero ¡Mírate nada más! Eres un hombre hecho y derecho, Rick. Ya has probado que eres exactamente lo que Lisa necesita. La amas y no puedes ocultarlo… no te digo que no debes de estar nervioso o tener miedo. Yo estaba igual que tú antes de casarme con mi esposa. Pero si uno le da tiempo al tiempo, todo simplemente sucede de una manera natural. ¿Me explico?

- Sí, pero…

- Déjame darte un consejo, hijo... algunas cosas que he aprendido en mi matrimonio después de tantos años de convivencia. Todos los seres humanos tenemos nuestras virtudes y defectos. En cierta manera todos somos extraños... raros. Pero de pronto encontramos a alguien cuya rareza coincide con la nuestra y sabemos que al lado de esa persona podemos vivir el resto de nuestras vidas, porque ella nos comprenderá.

Rick soltó una carcajada y Martín le sonrió paternalmente.

- En serio, Rick... Lisa y tú se tendrán mutuamente, para siempre. Mi consejo más honesto es que disfruten de la vida y den siempre lo mejor de ustedes mismos... dejen un legado que sus hijos se sientan orgullosos de seguir... y para ti en particular muchacho, de hombre a hombre, jamás temas ni te avergüences de expresar abiertamente el amor que sientes por tu esposa. Has que ella siempre se sienta amada y protegida, donde quiera que estén. No le temas a las demostraciones públicas de cariño. No te avergüences de tomar su mano, de darle un beso o un abrazo en público. Y siempre recuerda: las alabanzas se hacen en público, las críticas en privado.

- Ese es un buen consejo, señor. – Rick sonrió.

- Y otra cosa importante, siempre dile la verdad. No importa lo grave que sea tu error o tu equivocación, simplemente díselo... ella reaccionará de una manera más positiva si tú mismo le hablas de tus metidas de pata que si ella lo descubre por ella misma... o peor aún, por otras personas.

- Tiene razón, general Martín... – Rick asintió pensativo. – Lisa es comprensiva pero... durante mucho tiempo oculté cosas de ella. Me he hecho el propósito de no hacerlo nunca más. No quiero tener problemas en mi relación con ella... ¡Todo es tan increíble ahora!

- Rick, como toda pareja ustedes tendrán sus altas y sus bajas. Lo importante es recordar que están en esto juntos, como pareja. Saldrán adelante, no importa que tan difícil sea la situación, siempre se tendrán el uno al otro y déjame confiarte un secreto, hijo... no importa lo oscura que sea la noche, el sol siempre sale por la mañana.

Rick le sonrió a Martín y él le dio una palmada afectuosa en el hombro al tiempo que se ponía de pie y el piloto lo seguía con la mirada.

- Gracias, general... por todo.

- ¡Olvídalo, muchacho! Y quita esa cara... sé que no debe de ser divertido quedarte en casa mientras tu prometida sale con sus amigas, pero es algo que ella necesita y que disfruta. Siempre dale su tiempo, su espacio y su lugar, Rick. Y recuerda que a fin de cuentas la boda en si no es importante... todos los preparativos y todas las formalidades son simples rituales ancestrales. Lo realmente importante es el compromiso y la promesa de amor que ustedes se harán el uno al otro ese día. Esa es inquebrantable, Rick.

El piloto seguía sonriéndole al general. Martín comenzó a caminar y levantó el dedo pulgar señal de buena suerte.

- ¡Que jamás haya nada más importante para ti en tu vida que ella, hijo! Ella y la familia que algún día formarán. ¡Que sentimiento tan maravilloso es el amor incondicional¿No te parece?

- ¡Absolutamente, general! – Rick se rió emocionado.

- ¡Date prisa en preparar esa cena! Y asegúrate de que ella la disfrute... si ella está feliz, tú estarás feliz, muchacho.

El general le guiñó el ojo traviesamente y Rick sacudió la cabeza. Mientras observaba Martín alejarse en dirección contraria a la que él se dirigía, el piloto tomó su bolsa de provisiones de encima de la banca y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, sonriendo para sí mismo y sintiendo, de alguna manera, que acababa de compartir un momento filial con el buen General Martín.

-

* * *

- 

Miriya, la autoproclamada Meltran experta en cultura y relaciones humanas, había insistido en que Lisa no podía simplemente ir a una tienda de vestidos para novias y elegir un modelo al azar. ¡De ninguna manera! La almirante de la RDF necesitaba un diseño exclusivo especialmente hecho para ella. Y por supuesto, Miriya ya se había encargado de hablar con un par de diseñadoras que ella conocía y que ya habían hecho algunos bosquejos de vestidos de novias.

Estaban emocionadas al pensar que alguno de sus diseños sería el que la Almirante Hayes usaría el día de su boda. Se habían comprometido con Miriya de que la confección del vestido no demoraría más de 3 semanas, trabajarían día y noche en él de ser preciso.

Cuando Lisa había entrado al salón de diseño, las dos chicas se habían emocionado como un par de colegialas. Le habían mostrado a Lisa, Miriya y Kelly algunos catálogos y los bosquejos que ellas mismas habían preparado. Pasaron un buen rato estudiando todo con atención. Para Lisa aquella era toda una experiencia… jamás se imaginó que algún día estaría eligiendo su vestido de novia… para casarse con Rick Hunter. ¡Aquello parecía un sueño!

Sin embargo a la siempre práctica almirante de la RDF no le costó mucho trabajo el decidirse por uno de los diseños que las chicas le presentaban: un vestido elegante, sobrio y de líneas clásicas y limpias que seguramente le caería perfecto sobre su cuerpo delgado y bien formado y resaltaría su figura atlética. No era un vestido pretencioso ni llamativo, pero todas estuvieron de acuerdo en que aquel vestido no sólo reflejaría la personalidad de Lisa, sino que además la haría ver hermosa.

Miriya se quejó, argumentando que Lisa le quitaba la emoción al asunto. A ella también le había gustado ese vestido desde que lo había visto, pero opinaba que Lisa debería de haberse tomado su tiempo, hacer las cosas de más emoción… después de todo no todos los días se eligen vestidos de novia. Pero para Lisa no había vuelta de hoja, había hecho su elección y eso era todo lo que tenía que decir.

Las diseñadoras hicieron pasar a Lisa a un pequeño salón adyacente, lleno de espejos y de vestidores, para tomarle medidas. Le mostraron varias muestras de tela y de bordados que podrían acompañar su diseño. Kelly y Miriya realmente estaban disfrutando de aquella experiencia y pasaron más de una hora mostrándole a Lisa todo el muestrario que las diseñadoras tenían disponible. Lisa eligió una tela suave, elegante y sobria que sin duda era el tipo de tela indicado para un vestido de las características del que había elegido.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, las diseñadoras le pidieron a Lisa que regresara en dos semanas para hacer la primera prueba del vestido. Aquellas palabras hicieron que la almirante se emocionara visiblemente.

- ¡Está sucediendo, Lisa! – Miriya la abrazó alrededor de los hombros. – Después de tanto tiempo y de tantos acontecimientos, finalmente está sucediendo… estás a punto de cometer la locura de casarte con Rick Hunter.

- Lo sé. – Lisa miraba insistentemente su imagen reflejada en un espejo de cuerpo completo. - ¡Todo se siente tan increíble! Es como si… esto fuera un sueño.

- Estar enamorada es un sueño. – Kelly opinó, llevándose las manos al pecho. – Pero un sueño muy real.

- ¡Vaya! Nuestra pequeña se nos está poniendo filosófica. – Miriya se rió. - ¡No te pongas tan cómoda, Kelly! Muy pronto estaremos buscadote tu propio vestido de novia.

La joven teniente se rió, pero no pudo evitar el sonrojarse. Lisa la observó y sonrió cariñosamente, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario, ya Miriya la había tomado de la mano y la había sacado del taller de diseño.

- ¡Y tú, sígueme! Necesitamos hacer una parada de emergencia antes de volver a casa.

- ¿Parada de emergencia? – Lisa preguntó, confundida. - ¿Dónde?

- ¿Dónde crees, almirante Hayes? – Miriya le guiñó el ojo. – En la tienda de ropa interior… esta es una parada muy importante, Lisa. ¿Quieres volver loco a tu piloto? Entonces hazme caso… en la tienda que visitaremos encontraremos justo lo que necesitas. Y ya que estaremos ahí yo también puedo aprovechar para comprar algunas prendas para que Max—

- ¡Miriya! – Lisa y Kelly protestaron al mismo tiempo, riendo divertidas.

- ¡Ustedes le quitan el sabor y la emoción al momento! – Miriya protestó.

Las tres amigas cruzaron por los transitados pasillos de la Plaza Macross y se dirigieron al lugar que Miriya les había indicado… una exclusiva tienda de lencería para dama llamada _"El Rincón de Mata Hari"…_ el simple nombre hizo que Lisa arqueara las cejas y se sonrojara un poco, pero Miriya no le dio mucho tiempo para protestar. La tomó de la mano y literalmente la arrastró hacia adentro de la tienda, asegurándole que se lo agradecería más tarde.

-

* * *

- 

Esa noche Lisa descansaba plácidamente recargada sobre el pecho de Rick, adormeciéndose con el sonido suave y rítmico de su corazón. La pierna de ella estaba perezosamente extendida sobre las de él mientras el piloto subía y bajaba lentamente su mano por el brazo de su prometida. Estaban en el mecedor de la terraza, disfrutando de aquella tibia noche de verano a la luz de las estrellas.

- Me da mucho gusto saber que tuviste una conversación tan profunda con el General Martín, amor. – Lisa sonreía contra su pecho y comenzó a acariciárselo distraídamente. – Me imagino que para él debe de haber sido muy significativo… el decirte a ti las cosas que jamás pudo decirle a su hijo.

- Sí, lo sé… fue significativo para mi también, princesa. – Rick la besó en la frente. – Las cosas comienza a verse muy reales… ¡Nos vamos a casar, Lisa¡Realmente está sucediendo!

- Sí… - Ella sonrió y lo besó en el cuello. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¡Aterrado! – Respondió espontáneamente el piloto.

- Lo sé. – Lisa tuvo que admitir. – Me siento igual.

- Es decir, el casarme contigo… ¡La idea me emociona! Dios santo, Lisa… ¡Tú eres la mujer más hermosa e increíble del mundo! Eres mi mejor amiga, mi compañera perfecta, mi pareja ideal en todo sentido… pero como le dije a Martín, a veces me da miedo pensar que no estoy a la altura de las circunstancias.

- Tus temores son infundados, mi vida. – Lisa no dejaba de recorrer su cuello con sus labios. – Hace mucho tiempo que he soñado contigo, Rick… con tu amor, con tu cariño… pero la realidad superó mis sueños y mis fantasías. ¡Eres increíble, piloto!

- ¿Lo crees?

- ¡Lo afirmo!

Rick suspiró satisfecho y abrazó a Lisa, quien se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y sonrió cuando sintió los labios de general posarse suavemente en su frente.

- ¿Entonces no me dirás nada de lo que ocurrió en el centro comercial esta tarde, no es así?

- Nada en lo absoluto. – Lisa soltó una risita traviesa.

- ¡Eres mala! Al menos quisiera saber si—

- ¡Shhhh! – Ella le puso su dedo sobre los labios. - ¡Ni una palabra más, general! No obtendrá información de mi, ni aún bajo tortura.

- ¿Quiere que lo comprobemos, almirante?

- General… eso es abuso de autoridad.

- ¿Y me va a mandar a la corte marcial si hago esto…?

El piloto recostó a Lisa sobre el mecedor y comenzó a besarla suavemente en el cuello, haciéndole cosquillas y provocándole descargas de electricidad en todo el cuerpo. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

- Rick…

Él sonrió contra su piel y se movió un poco para mirarla a los ojos antes de cubrir sus labios con los de él y obligarla suavemente con su lengua a que le diera acceso a su boca. Mientras comenzaban a besarse de una manera lenta, profunda y apasionada, Rick no podía dejar de pensar en que aquella mujer lo enloquecía… lo hacía perder la razón. ¡Estaba loco por ella!

Los pensamientos de Lisa eran muy diferentes… al disfrutar del amor de su piloto y de esa manera tan tiernamente apasionada que él tenía de amarla, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Miriya le había dicho esa tarde…

_- ¡Tienes que hacerlo sufrir, Lisa! –_ Le había dicho mientras veían la lencería especial para noche de bodas. – _Estas bellezas no servirán de nada a menos de que Rick esté al límite… y no hay mejor manera de lograr dichos resultados más que tú te vayas a vivir a algún otro lado desde una o dos semanas antes de su boda. _

_- ¿A algún otro lado? _– Repitió una incrédula Lisa_. - ¿A dónde?_

_- Puedes venir a vivir conmigo a mi casa. – _Kelly respondió emocionada.

_- O tal vez hospedarte por un par de semanas en el Macross Ritz o en el Macross Suites… un una suite con spa incluido. _

_- Miriya, yo jamás podría hacer eso… Rick y yo—_

_- ¡Lisa!_ – La Meltran había puesto su brazo alrededor del hombro de su amiga. – _Confía en mí… dale dos semanas de abstinencia y lo tendrás comiendo de tu mano esa noche… estará tan desesperado por ti, tan hambriento de ti que te aseguro que será una noche para recordar._ – Miriya había finalizado, guiñándole el ojo.

Lisa sonrió contra los labios del piloto. Aquello sería un sacrificio también para ella pero pensaba que podría valer la pena… quería enloquecer a Rick, llevarlo al límite y hacerlo perder la razón. Y quizás su amiga tenía razón, una breve separación previa a la boda podría funcionar… por doloroso que aquello pudiera parecer.

_- Sin dolor no hay ganancia._ – Lisa escuchó la voz de Miriya en su cabeza. - _¡Confía en mí, Lisa! El piloto se volverá loco de amor por ti. _

Con su último pensamiento racional, Lisa decidió que consideraría seriamente la idea de su amiga… pero en ese momento no podía pensar. No cuando Rick la estaba besando de la manera en como lo estaba haciendo. Sintió el aliento tibio del piloto contra su mejilla y su respiración agitada, mientras le susurraba al oído con una voz suave, pero cargada de deseo:

- Me prometiste que me ibas a dar cinco millones de besos esta noche, Lisa… y una almirante siempre cumple sus promesas… y sus amenazas.

- Hmmm… - Ella lo separó de sí y lo miró a los ojos con una mirada provocadora y mordiéndose seductoramente su labio inferior. - ¿Y por dónde quiere que comience, general?

Los ojos de Rick se abrieron desorbitadamente cuando sintió como Lisa lo empujó suavemente para montarse sobre él y comenzó a besarlo de una manera apasionadamente seductora en todo el cuerpo. Cualquier pensamiento lógico que el piloto pudiera haber tenido en esos momentos se desvaneció, diluyéndose por completo en las sensaciones tan placenteramente deliciosas que Lisa producía en él al roce de sus labios y con las caricias de sus manos. El general Martín tenía razón, Rick pensó confusamente, si Lisa estaba feliz, él estaba feliz… ¡Y vaya que la almirante sabía cómo llevarlo al límite!

Esa noche, bajo las estrellas, Rick y Lisa se amaron con toda la pasión y todo el amor que ardía en sus corazones. Se amaron hasta desfallecer… hasta que ambos sintieron que morirían de placer y de amor. Se amaron como sólo ellos podían amarse, como sólo ellos sabían hacerlo: con ese amor tan puro y verdadero que ardía en sus corazones con una llama perenne que se había convertido en la luz que iluminaba su vida… la razón misma de su existencia.

Cinco millones de besos resultaron poca cosa en comparación a lo que Rick recibió de Lisa esa noche: su amor apasionado, sincero, total e incondicional. No había nadie en el universo entero que pudiera amarlo de la manera en que ella lo hacía… y no había nadie a quien él pudiera amar de la manera en que amaba a Lisa, ni en este universo ni en ningún otro, de eso él no tenía ninguna duda.

-

* * *

- 

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Lisa entreabrió sus ojos, de inmediato supo que él ya estaba despierto, pues la estaba acariciando distraídamente, subiendo y bajando su mano por la espalda de ella, quien estaba acurrucada a su lado, su cabeza recargada en el hombro del piloto. Lisa levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el techo, pero él estaba en algún lugar muy lejos, tan absorto en sus recuerdos, que ni siquiera se había percatado de que ella ya se había despertado.

Lisa lo besó en el cuello y una sonrisa apareció en los labios del piloto, quien de inmediato ladeó su cabeza para mirarla y besarla suavemente en la frente, mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo.

- ¡Buenos días, preciosa¿Cómo dormiste?

- Hmmm… - Lisa se estiró perezosamente sobre el cuerpo de él y se recostó en su pecho. – Dormí muy bien y tuve dulces sueños, amor.

- Yo también. – Rick le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Lisa se movió un poco para besarlo suavemente; volvió a recostarse en su pecho y comenzó a acariciarlo, dejando que sus manos vagaran por su pecho, sus hombros y sus brazos. Rick suspiró y se hizo silencio entre ellos.

- ¿En qué piensas, amor? – Lisa preguntó después de un momento. – Parece que estuvieras en otro mundo.

- Trataba de recordar… cuando tuve aquel accidente… y terminé en el hospital…

Lisa hizo un gesto de dolor al recordarlo… ya habían pasado muchos años, pero ella aún se sentía culpable de ese accidente. Él lo sabía y por lo mismo prefirió no comentar nada sobre ese Ataque Daedalous en particular, sino que se apresuró a ir directamente al punto que le ocupaba en ese momento.

- En esa ocasión perdí mi VF1 y cuando salí del hospital comencé a volar el Skull Uno… ¡Hace ya tanto tiempo de eso!

- Sí… - Lisa respondió, mientras su propia mente comenzaba a vagar. – Ese accidente ocurrió el 24 de noviembre del 2009.

- ¡Parece que fue hace tanto tiempo! – Rick suspiró.

- Recuerdo que esa noche, cuando estabas en el quirófano estuve conversando con Roy en la sala de espera y él me dijo que—

- ¿En la sala de espera? – Rick se movió un poco para mirar a Lisa de frente. – Tú jamás me dijiste que tú…

- El capitán Gloval me envió a mi habitación. – Lisa recordó, sin poder evitar el sonreír con tristeza. – Fue casi como un padre castigando a su hija… pero sentí que me volvería loca si me quedaba encerrada ahí… no me avergüenza decir que lloré mucho esa noche y recé por ti, amor… porque me sentía culpable y—

- ¡Lisa! – Rick la besó en la frente. - ¡Por favor no te hagas esto! Ya te he dicho que no fue tu culpa… y en cierta forma tú me salvaste de morir con ese accidente… pero—jamás me dijiste que hubieras estado en el hospital durante la cirugía…

- No iba a dejarte solo, Rick. Estuve ahí cada día durante todo el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente… fueron dos días muy angustiantes para mí.

- Y después estuviste a mi lado cuando Roy murió… y no me dejaste solo durante todo el tiempo que estuve en el hospital. Durante esas dos semanas tú siempre estuviste a mi lado… Lisa… - Rick la besó en los labios.

Lisa correspondió a aquel beso de una manera que hizo que Rick se quedara sin aliento y se sintiera un poco mareado. Cuando se separaron, ella le acarició el cabello y sonrió cálidamente mientras Rick trataba de enfocar sus pensamientos.

- ¡Wow! – Fue todo lo que pudo murmurar. - ¿Qu—qué fue lo que Roy… te dijo?

- Realmente no tiene importancia… pero ¿Por qué estás pensando en eso ahora, amor?

- ¿Qué te dijo? – Rick insistió.

Lisa se recostó en el pecho del piloto y suspiró.

- Me habló de lo enamorado que estabas de Minmei y de que él haría todo lo que pudiera para acercarla a ti… sobre todo en esos momentos en los que ella comenzaba a ser famosa… Roy quería que tuvieras a alguien a tu lado. Yo—yo quería gritarle en la cara, decirle que yo estaba ahí, que yo… que yo estaba enamorada de ti. Quisiera haber tenido el valor de decírselo pero… es un hecho de que me tomó años el tener el valor de admitírmelo yo misma. Perdí demasiado tiempo, Rick…

- Ambos lo hicimos. – Respondió pensativo. – Roy murió con la idea de que Minmei y yo podríamos tener un futuro juntos… ¡Cómo hubiera deseado que mi hermano supiera que tú eres la única mujer para mí! Pienso que si él no hubiera muerto, las cosas hubieran sido más sencillas entre nosotros.

- Sí… - Lisa se rió suavemente, pensando en todas las diabluras que Roy hubiera hecho para que ella y Rick terminaran juntos… ¡Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido!

- Estaba pensando en esto porque… bueno… - Rick miró a la ventana y sus ojos se humedecieron. – Mañana…

- ¡Oh…!

Lisa lo abrazó aún más estrechamente. Ella sabía exactamente a qué se refería el piloto. Al día siguiente el Escuadrón Skull realizaría su último vuelo a bordo de los VF1's. El VF1S Skull Uno, uno de los grandes iconos de la RDF y la nave insignia de las fuerzas de defensa finalmente sería retirado del servicio activo. Lisa sabía que aquello entristecía mucho a Rick.

- Va a ser difícil despedirse. – El piloto murmuró.

- No tiene por qué ser una despedida, amor… además el VF1 Skull Uno ya cumplió su tiempo, también se merece su descanso. Tú sabes que los VF4's son naves seguras y confiables y yo quiero saber que mis pilotos vuelan con seguridad.

- Sí lo sé… y me emociona la idea de finalmente volar los VF4's rutinariamente pero aún así… mañana volaremos esa última misión y… bueno, no sé.

- Los VF1's que se vayan retirando del servicio activo serán dejados en reserva en los hangares que se construyeron con tal propósito en la Zona 3. – Lisa le explicó. – El Skull Uno será colocado en el museo, amor… es el único VF1S que sobrevivió a la guerra. Además es todo un icono y un símbolo dentro de la RDF.

- Sí, lo es… y el haber volado el Skull Uno siempre será uno de mis orgullos más grandes, Lisa.

Lisa se acurrucó más contra él y un nuevo silencio se hizo entre ellos. De pronto el rostro de ella se iluminó con una sonrisa radiante mientras, sin mirarlo al rostro, comenzó a trazar figuras imaginarias en el pecho desnudo del piloto con su dedo índice.

- ¿Te gustaría llevar al Skull Uno a pasear esta tarde?

Rick sonrió.

- Sí, me encantaría… pero hoy no hay vuelo programado.

- Se equivoca, general. – Lisa se levantó para mirarlo a los ojos. – La almirante acaba de programarle un vuelo… llevará el tanque lleno y podrá ir a donde usted lo deseé. Estoy segura de que el Skull Uno querrá ver un último atardecer antes de retirarse.

- ¡Lisa! – Los ojos del piloto se llenaron de lágrimas. - ¡Eres maravillosa!

- Sí, lo soy. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- ¡Quisiera que pudieras ir con nosotros!

- No amor. – Lisa negó con la cabeza. – Es algo que tienes que compartir con el Skull Uno… algo que es sólo entre ustedes. Tienes que despedirte… es algo privado y personal.

Rick la observó por unos momentos, sonriendo con amor y acariciándole el rostro cariñosamente. Estaba perdido en esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba y que lo ponían en un estado de arrobamiento absoluto cada vez que los miraba.

- ¿Podría amarte más de lo que te amo, Lisa Hayes?

- Hmmm… - Lisa volvió a recostarse en su pecho. – Digamos que me debes una…

- Y conociéndote, seguramente te la cobrarás muy pronto.

- Sí, el jueves, de hecho.

Rick se rió. ¡Lisa era una mujer increíble! Jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo ni de fascinarlo.

- ¿Hasta eso tienes planeado, preciosa?

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en el pecho, sin dejar de acariciarlo. Aquello provocó que Rick suspirara profundamente y cerrara los ojos.

- Miriya pensó que—

- ¡Uh oh! – Rick se quejó. – Nunca nada bueno puede salir de una frase que empieza con esas palabras…

- ¡Eres una rata! – Lisa se rió. – Es que el jueves… vamos a ir a tomar una lección de baile.

- ¿Lección de baile? – Rick levantó las cejas. - ¿Por qué?

- Para nuestro baile de bodas, bobo. – Lisa le dio un golpecito juguetón en el pecho. – Miriya insistió y yo pensé que podría ser divertido… sé que vas a renegar y a buscar mil excusas para no ir, pero—

- No, si tú quieres ir, entonces iremos… aunque no le veo razón de ser. Tú ya me enseñaste a bailar y además… - Rick invirtió posiciones, de manera que ahora él quedara sobre ella. – Pienso que tú y yo tenemos un ritmo perfecto, princesa. ¿No lo crees?

El piloto había comenzado a besar a Lisa traviesamente en los labios. Ella se rió y comenzó a corresponder a sus besos.

- ¿Lo crees?

- ¡Lo afirmo¿Te gustaría que te diera una demostración?

- General Hunter… - Lisa le respondió con una seriedad apabullante. - Está usted asignado a esta misión.

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante!

Sus labios se encontraron y comenzaron a besarse juguetona y traviesamente. Ya no hubo más palabras entre ellos. En esos momentos, mientras disfrutaban de su mutua compañía y de aquella tibia mañana de verano, dejaron que sus cuerpos hablaran ese lenguaje de amor que sólo ellos conocían, que sus corazones latieran al unísono y que su universo entero girara al ritmo que su ellos le imponían… al ritmo de su amor.

-

* * *

- 

Esa tarde Lisa llevó a Rick al campo aéreo de la base en su convertible. El rango tenía sus privilegios y la almirante pudo pasar con su pequeño auto azul hasta la pista misma de despegue, en donde media docena de mecánicos se afanaban en terminar de preparar al Skull Uno para su vuelo.

Rick se bajó del auto y lo observó boquiabierto por algunos minutos, en completo silencio. ¡Era una nave hermosa! Era cierto que la edad comenzaba a notarse y que en su fuselaje eran visibles las múltiples reparaciones que había recibido en ya tantos años de servicio, pero que a la vez le daban un aire de nobleza… eran las cicatrices de combate que Skull Uno llevaba en su cuerpo.

Lisa, vestida en ropa de civil, se había sentado en el cofre de su auto, su mirada yendo de Rick al VF1 y de regreso. Estaba en silencio, sin querer interrumpir ese momento tan especial que el piloto y su nave estaban compartiendo en esos momentos. Cuando los mecánicos comenzaron a retirarse, Lisa tomó la mano enguantada de Rick. Él la apretó con fuerza, pero no le quitó los ojos de encima a su compañero de tantas batallas.

- ¡Buena cacería, piloto! – Lisa susurró.

Rick la miró y sonrió conmovido. Se acercó a ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. Se miraron a los ojos por varios minutos en completo silencio. Finalmente él se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios.

- Lisa, yo—

- ¡Shhhh! – Ella lo silenció con un beso. – El Skull Uno te está esperando, amor.

- ¡Te amo! Tú lo sabes¿no es así? Sabes cuánto te adoro… nadie me conoce ni me comprende de la manera en que tú lo haces, mi cielo. ¡Te amo!

Lisa le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo sé, Rick… yo te amo a ti, amor. Pero ahora ve…diviértanse mucho y has que este vuelo sea memorable… solo te pido que tengas cuidado.

- Lo haré, preciosa… - Rick dudó un momento, pero enseguida habló. – Lisa… quizás sea mucho pedir pero…

- ¿Sí?

- Quisiera que este vuelo fuera como en los viejos tiempos¿sabes? Es decir…

- Lo sé, Rick. – Ella sonrió, entendiendo a lo que él se refería con aquello. – Y así será.

El General Hunter sonrió y le presentó un respetuoso saludo militar que Lisa correspondió. Enseguida se inclinó a besarla suavemente en los labios y después sus ojos se clavaron en el Skull Uno. Caminó lentamente hacia él y subió a la cabina. Lisa lo observaba con ternura y emoción reflejada en sus ojos verdes. Era casi como observar a un apuesto y orgulloso caballero montar su corcel blanco.

Los motores del Skull Uno comenzaron a calentarse mientras Lisa se alejaba de la pista de despegue. Rick la miró desde la carlinga de su aparato y levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de buena suerte. Cuando la perdió de vista se aseguró su casco de vuelo y sus cinturones de seguridad. Comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia la pista de despegue y una vez que estuvo en posición abrió la comunicación con la torre de control.

- Aquí Skull Uno solicitando permiso para despegar, cambio…

Un par de segundos pasaron antes de que una voz conocida llenara la cabina del Skull Uno con su calidez. Rick sonrió melancólicamente cuando la escuchó y sus ojos brillaron cuando vio su rostro aparecer en el tacnet.

- Aquí Delta Uno, control de tierra a Skull Uno… permiso concedido. Puede despegar a discreción por la pista tres, general Hunter.

- Skull uno a Delta Uno… - Rick sonrió al pronunciar esas palabras. – Entendido…

Rick y Lisa intercambiaron miradas tiernas y sonrisas emocionadas a través del tacnet. Enseguida los ojos del piloto se centraron en la pista frente a él y Lisa miró por el ventanal de la torre de control, solo para observar el espectáculo que era el ver al orgulloso Skull Uno elevarse por los aires, reluciendo al toque del sol de media tarde, dejando tras de sí una estela de humo blanco.

- ¡Buena cacería, piloto! – Lisa murmuró. – Delta Uno… fuera.

-

* * *

- 

El General Hunter pensó que el cielo jamás se había visto más hermoso que en esa tarde de agosto. El azul profundo del cielo contrastaba con el blanco inmaculado de algunas nubes que lo surcaban como si fueran manchones de pintura en el lienzo celeste. Rick trató de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había volado el Skull Uno solo por diversión, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que jamás lo había hecho.

Su mente voló a aquel día de diciembre hacía ya varios años… él había estado internado en el hospital militar de Ciudad Macross por dos semanas y esa mañana apenas lo habían dado de alta. Había ido al comedor de la base a desayunar, pero su estómago no había aceptado la comida. Aún estaba triste por la muerte de Roy, sucedida hacía apenas unos días.

Rick recordó que volaban sobre una ciudad en esos momentos y que él se había acercado a uno de los ventanales a contemplar el paisaje. Había sido entonces cuando Lisa había aparecido… jamás había sabido si había estado buscándolo a él o si había sido solamente una feliz coincidencia, pero en ese momento él se dio cuenta de que era ella con quien quería hablar y con quien quería estar en esos momentos. Su conversación fue bastante oficial… hablaron sobre la nueva Barrera Omni-direccional del SDF1, sobre la suerte de los civiles a bordo, sobre las nuevas canciones de Minmei… hablaron de muchas cosas.

- ¡Fue tan reconfortante el sólo hecho de tenerla a mi lado en esos momentos! – Rick pensó, recordando aquella escena. – Ella tenía algo que decirme, yo lo sabía…

El piloto recordó que después de conversar por varios minutos junto al ventanal del comedor, Lisa le había pedido que la acompañara pues tenía algo que mostrarle. Sonrió entre conmovido y emocionado; ella lo había llevado al hangar del Escuadrón Skull, en donde la legendaria nave de Roy Focker, su adorado Skull Uno lo esperaba.

El entonces teniente Hunter había tocado el frío fuselaje casi reverentemente y no había podido evitar que las lágrimas le nublaran los ojos. Lisa se había apartado, sabiendo que ese era un momento muy personal para Rick. Fue hasta después de unos momentos que ella le dijo que, como su oficial superior, tenía que darle su nueva asignación… y esa nueva asignación era que a partir de ese día él estaría volando el Skull Uno… como líder del Escuadrón Skull.

- ¡Había tanto orgullo en sus palabras cuando me comunicó aquella noticia! – Rick sonrió enternecido. - ¿Cómo es que jamás percibí las señales si eran tan claras? Yo sé que fue Lisa la que hizo las gestiones necesarias para que tú y yo quedáramos juntos, Skull Uno… después de todo tú te habías quedado sin piloto y yo sin avión. En cierto modo ambos estábamos huérfanos y Lisa nos unió… la primera vez que despegamos… ¡Aún puedo sentir la misma emoción que sentí en esos momentos!

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del piloto, al recordar a sus amigos que habían perdido la vida, en particular a Roy Focker y a Ben Dixon. Miró hacia el horizonte y sin siquiera percatarse de ello elevó una oración por ellos… sus compañeros de armas… sus hermanos.

- Y desde entonces siempre hemos estado juntos, Skull Uno… tú estuviste conmigo en cada batalla en la que luché… tú estuviste conmigo aquel funesto día en que el trasbordador de Lisa fue atacado… fuiste tú quien estuvo conmigo cuando le envié ese mensaje en clave Morse… cuando la rescatamos de la Base Alaska… estuviste con nosotros en ese primer amanecer después del holocausto… fuiste tú quien me escuchó durante esos años en que yo me sentía tan confundido, respecto a mi vida, a mis sentimientos, a todo… fuiste tú quien estaba conmigo cuando Khyron embistió por última vez al SDF1, tú quien me escuchaste gritar el nombre de Lisa cuando temí lo peor… fue bajo tu sombra donde Lisa y yo nos reencontramos… fue ahí donde le prometí las estrellas… incluso fuiste tú quien estuvo con ella en esa fatídica noche de navidad, cuando yo—

Rick sacudió su cabeza, sin querer siquiera pensar en ello. Suspiró profundamente y se obligó a sonreír.

- Siempre fuiste un buen VF1, Skull Uno y me siento honrado y orgulloso de haberte tenido como mi compañero en tantas batallas… ahora es tu turno de descansar, viejo amigo. ¡Te lo has ganado! Pero te prometo que volverás a volar… yo no voy a permitir que seas olvidado, no voy a dejar que tus piezas de oxiden ni que tu brillo se pierda. ¡Es una promesa, Skull Uno! Cada vez que pueda, te prometo que te voy a hacer volar otra vez… ahora ¿Qué te parecen algunas cuantas acrobacias aéreas antes de ver el atardecer? Déjame mostrarte lo que aprendí en el circo de mi padre… y esta vez ninguna comadreja parlanchina nos regañará por el tacnet por volar tan peligrosamente.

Rick comenzó a volar el Skull Uno como hacía mucho que no volaba un avión. El noble aparato le respondió con la precisión y la perfección que siempre lo habían caracterizado. Hacía mucho que el General Hunter no se sentía tan libre en el aire… hacía mucho que no volaba por el simple placer de hacerlo.

En la torre de control, la almirante Hayes sonreía al observar en el radar las maniobras que el Skull Uno, piloteado por el segundo oficial de más alto ango dentro de la RDF, estaba efectuando en esos momentos.

- ¡Jamás cambiarás, Rick Hunter! Jamás dejarás de ser un chiquillo travieso y rebelde… ¡Y esa es una de las cosas que jamás dejaré de amar de ti!

Más tarde, mientras el sol se ponía sobre Ciudad Macross, el general Hunter se dio su tiempo para contemplar el atardecer y para hablar con Roy, su hermano.

- Siempre te enorgulleciste de que jamás habían derribado tu VF1, Roy… admito que cuando se me asignó tu nave me puse un poco nervioso. Pero te prometí que cuidaría de ella¿Recuerdas? Y te prometí que siempre daría lo mejor de mí mismo… te prometí que te haría sentir orgulloso, que me esforzaría por ambos… Roy, espero haber cumplido mi promesa. ¡Mira que lejos he llegado, hermano! Mañana tu Skull Uno se retira del servicio y ¿sabes algo? En cierta forma esto es casi simbólico para mi… siento que finalmente sientes que estoy listo y preparado para tomar mis propias responsabilidades, para dejar de estar bajo tu sombra… Roy, te agradezco todo lo que me enseñaste y todo lo que me cuidaste y te preocupaste por mí. He seguido tus pasos, hermano… pero es momento de que camine mi propio camino… ya no bajo tu sombra protectora, sino ahora al lado de la mujer que será mi compañera de aquí a la eternidad.

Rick se rió suavemente y miró hacia el atardecer.

- Supongo que hubieras pensado que esto es una locura¿no es así? Es decir, Lisa y yo… ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades? Pero hermano, soy tan feliz como jamás pensé que llegaría a serlo en mi vida… Lisa es una mujer hermosa con un alma gentil y un corazón lleno de amor… y la amo, Roy. ¡La adoro!

El sol se ocultaba rápidamente y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer vacilantes en lo alto del cielo. Rick contempló aquel paisaje por algunos minutos, en silencio. Sonreía, orgulloso de lo que había logrado y emocionado por lo que aún vendría en su vida.

- Skull Uno, - El piloto habló. – Es hora de ir a casa.

El orgulloso VF1S, insignia de la RDF enfiló de vuelta a Ciudad Macross. No le tomó mucho tiempo a Rick el ver las luces de la pista de aterrizaje. Ya había oscurecido casi por completo.

- Skull Uno a torre de control. – Habló a través del tacnet. – Líder Skull solicitando permiso para aterrizar… voy de regreso a la base.

- Delta Uno a Skull Uno. – Rick sonrió al escuchar la voz de Lisa. – Entendido… tiene pista libre para aterrizar.

- ¡Gracias Delta Uno! – Rick le sonrió a través del tacnet.

- Tal y como en los viejos tiempos¿no es así, general Hunter?

- Así es, almirante Hayes… sin embargo los viejos tiempos ya se quedaron en el pasado… el presente es perfecto y el futuro estará hecho de todos nuestros sueños cumplidos.

- Así será. – Lisa le sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Minutos después el Skull Uno llevó a cabo un aterrizaje perfecto en la pista de la Base Macross. Cuando el General Hunter bajó a tierra, miró a su compañero y puso su mano sobre el fuselaje, que pareció vibrar bajo su toque. Sonrió, sabiendo que aún no era momento para despedirse.

Unos mecánicos se habían acercado a hacerse cargo de él y Rick dio unos pasos atrás, sin dejar de admirar las líneas clásicas y perfectas del VF1. Aquel era un avión que jamás pasaría de moda… una leyenda.

De pronto sonrió cuando sintió unos brazos que se deslizaban alrededor de su cintura y unos labios suaves y tibios que lo besaban en la mejilla mientras Lisa lo abrazaba por la espalda.

- Bienvenido a casa, Líder Skull. Fue un vuelo perfecto.

Rick ladeó su cabeza y levantó su mano para acariciar el rostro de Lisa y besarla en los labios. Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron con amor.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, amor? – Lisa preguntó.

- Jamás me había sentido mejor. – El piloto respondió con una sonrisa cálida. – Es un final feliz¿no te parece? Y los finales felices son nuevos comienzos.

Lisa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Vamos a casa, princesa! – Rick la tomó de la mano y comenzó a conducirla al auto. – Mañana será un largo día y hay que descansar… ah, y Lisa…

- ¿Sí?

- Las cosas vienen y van en la vida… el mundo cambia, el universo jamás deja de moverse… pero tú eres mi constante… y el saber esto hace que no le tema a nada.

El piloto se acercó a ella, le colocó los brazos en torno a su cuerpo y la abrazó estrechamente mientras la besaba en los labios. Esa noche, bajo la sombra protectora del Skull Uno, ambos volvieron a prometerse las estrellas… y un futuro que sería perfecto, porque era una aventura que vivirían juntos.

-

* * *

- 

La tarde era hermosa. El cielo, completamente despejado, jamás se había visto más azul y el sol iluminaba radiantemente la pista de vuelo número 3 de la Base Macross, en donde estaban localizados los hangares del legendario Escuadrón Skull.

Justamente afuera del hangar número 1 se había montado un pequeño templete, teniendo como marco los escudos de la RDF y del Escuadrón Skull. En él se habían colocado unas cuantas sillas para algunos invitados especiales y un podio con el escudo del almirantazgo.

Frente a ese sencillo escenario se encontraban alineados sobre la pista los 12 VF1's que conformaban el Escuadrón Skull, formados en grupos de combate de tres naves, encabezados por el legendario Skull Uno con su calavera pirata en sus alerones traseros y sus dos compañeros: el inconfundible Skull Dos con su conocida paleta de colores en azul y el Skull Tres con su característico color rojo.

La mayoría de los pilotos y personal de la base se habían reunido en aquel lugar esa tarde para ser testigos del que sería el último vuelo de los VF1's del Escuadrón Skull, los primeros que serían retirados y sustituidos por los nuevos VF4's. Aquel sería un momento muy significativo para todos. En el ambiente se percibía la melancolía y el profundo orgullo que todos sentían en esos momentos.

Entre los VF1's y el templete oficial, los 12 pilotos del Escuadrón Skull, en su impecable uniforme de vuelo y con sus cascos bajo el brazo, estaban en perfecta formación, en posición de descanso. Frente a ellos, luciendo orgulloso y emocionado, el General Richard Hunter mantenía sus ojos clavados en la almirante, quien conversaba con los invitados especiales del GTU que la acompañaban en el templete en esa ocasión.

Rick sentía los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando la banda de guerra comenzó a tocar el himno de la RDF. Se dio la orden de atención y todos los militares presentes se cuadraron en un respetuoso saludo militar para recibir a las banderas que los acompañarían en esa ceremonia. Las escoltas entraron a la pista de aterrizaje y las banderas fueron colocadas en su sitio.

Cuando Lisa le había hablado a Rick de esa ceremonia, él le había pedido que fuera simple y sencilla. Él no quería nada particularmente elaborado ni llamativo. Quería que los VF1's de su escuadrón se retiraran con dignidad pero sin tanta pompa ni ceremonia. Lisa había estado de acuerdo con él. Al final habían decidido que unas palabras de la almirante serían suficientes antes de llevar a cabo el vuelo final del escuadrón, de la Base Macross a la Zona 3, la zona de pruebas en el desierto, en donde los VF1's serían mantenidos en reserva en hangares especialmente diseñados para ello. Todos, a excepción del VF1S Skull Uno que, como único sobreviviente de su clase y nave insignia de la RDF, sería llevado al Museo Almirante Donald Hayes.

La voz de Lisa trajo a Rick de vuelta a la realidad. Ella había tomado su lugar frente al podio y había comenzado a hacer las presentaciones oficiales. El General Hunter sonrió; Lisa se veía particularmente hermosa ese día, usando su uniforme formal de Almirante de la RDF complementado con su gorra blanca. Rick no pudo evitar el recordar aquel día, hacía ya tanto tiempo, en que la había ido a buscar a la Base Alaska. Ese momento en el que él la escuchó pronunciar su nombre y la vio correr hacía él por el túnel 47 del cañón principal fue uno de los momentos más memorables y significativos de su vida.

- Jamás lo hubiera podido hacer sin el Skull Uno… ninguna otra nave hubiera soportado el impacto que me dejó inconsciente, la reentrada a la atmósfera y ese vuelo casi suicida al interior del Gran Cañón.

Los pensamientos del piloto fueron interrumpidos por los aplausos. Lisa había terminado de presentar a los invitados especiales que la acompañaban en el templete. Rick aguantó la respiración por un momento cuando notó que Lisa lo hacía… y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente cuando ella suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar con voz firme, pero llena de emoción:

"_¿Cómo se le dice adiós a una leyenda? La única manera de hacerlo es con amor, con devoción y con gratitud. Esta tarde estamos aquí para presenciar el último vuelo del Escuadrón Skull volando sus VF1's que durante tantos años han prestado un servicio leal y confiable a las fuerzas de defensa del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Todo principio tiene un final y siempre llega el momento de cerrar el círculo. _

_Durante los años de preparación para el lanzamiento del SDF-1 los pilotos de combate comenzaron a confiar sus vidas en estas naves de última tecnología. Los VF1 rápidamente se ganaron el corazón de los pilotos y cuando la guerra comenzó, ellos jamás dudaron en salir a poner sus vidas en la línea de fuego, confiando su seguridad y su vida misma a los VF1… estas naves que siempre estuvieron a la altura de las circunstancias y que jamás traicionaron la confianza de ningún piloto._

_Muchos cayeron el combate, y hoy quiero que recordemos a nuestros pilotos y a sus naves, quienes entregaron sus vidas por una causa noble: la defensa de aquellos a los que amaban._

_Después de pelear en la Guerra Espacial, los VF1's necesitan descansar. Es por eso que a partir de hoy comenzarán a retirarse paulatinamente del servicio y serán sustituidos por los nuevos Lightning III VF-4, pero el legado de los Valkirias VF1 vivirá para siempre en el corazón y en la memoria de todos aquellos que tuvieron el honor de volar con ellos y de todos nosotros, quienes fuimos testigos de sus hazañas, de sus logros y de su bravura ejemplar. _

_La carrera militar de los VF1's fue corta, pero llena de heroísmo y ciertamente no fue fácil. Durante todos estos años los VF1 han estado en servicio cada día, cada noche, a cada hora, vigilando al enemigo, listos para entrar en acción a la primera orden de despegue. Jamás tuvieron un receso, jamás un descanso… nunca un día libre, ni uno solo desde el momento en que empezaron su servicio. La guerra nos alcanzó y nuestra seguridad, nuestras vidas y nuestra supervivencia dependía de nuestros valientes pilotos y de sus confiables VF1's. Cada vez que había un combate, un ataque o una batalla que luchar, los VF1's siempre fueron los primeros en atender el llamado del deber._

_Es por eso que hoy estamos aquí, militares e invitados civiles, para atender esta ceremonia tan solemnemente especial y para honrar a nuestros Valkirias VF1 por sus años de servicio y por un trabajo bien hecho._

_Hoy no estamos retirando una aeronave. Estamos cerrando un capitulo en las vidas de todos los pilotos que lucharon una guerra desde la cabina de un Valkiria VF1, los pilotos que volaron los VF1's en la época de la reconstrucción y quienes hasta hoy los siguen haciendo volar día tras día en misiones diplomáticas, de reconocimiento, de patrullaje… el legado del VF1 vivirá para siempre._

_A los pilotos del Escuadrón Skull solo me queda recordarles que estamos retirando una aeronave, no nuestra misión. Y a sus Valkirias, en especial al Skull Uno, nave insignia de la RDF, a los Skull Dos y Tres, nuestros ases del aire y al resto de los VF1 que conformaron durante tantos años el escuadrón más reconocido de nuestras fuerzas de defensa, es momento de que sean retirados con todos los honores que se merecen. ¡Misión cumplida!"_

Cuando Lisa terminó su discurso, todos los asistentes a esa sencilla ceremonia estaban aplaudiendo entusiastamente y aclamando las palabras de la almirante. Rick, con su casco bajo en brazo, también aplaudía emocionado.

- Lisa—es decir, la almirante Hayes siempre ha sido muy elocuente.

Rick sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Max a sus espaldas y asintió con la cabeza. Antes de que le pudiera contestar, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lisa y ella le sonrió. Él levantó su dedo pulgar y le guiñó el ojo.

- Ahora… - La voz de Lisa hizo que los aplausos cesaran de inmediato. – Quisiera solicitar la presencia del General Hunter, Líder del Escuadrón Skull y piloto de su nave insignia, el VF1S Skull Uno…

Rick dio un paso al frente, pero parpadeó un par de veces. Lisa no le había dicho que él tendría que hablar o que participar en la ceremonia. Caminó resueltamente hasta quedar frente a Lisa, quien se había bajado del templete, acompañada del General Martín y del Coronel Maistroff, quienes la escoltaban. El General le presentó un saludo formal a la almirante, que ella correspondió. Enseguida recibió los saludos que a él le presentaron el General Martín y el Coronel Maistroff.

- General Hunter. – La almirante habló. – Quiero pedirle que por favor nos haga los honores de develar este pequeño monumento conmemorativo que ha sido donado por el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida a través de la Secretaría de Asuntos Militares y de Seguridad, presidida por el General Daniel Martín. Es un tributo al Escuadrón Skull y a los VF1's que lo conformaron durante estos años.

Rick no había notado que frente al templete había un bulto cubierto con una tela color blanco con los bordes amarillos y negros y el escudo del Escuadrón Skull. Era una estructura de aproximadamente 2 metros de altura… y si el piloto la había notado antes, seguramente había pensado que era parte de la decoración.

Él miró interrogativamente a Lisa, quien le sonrió orgullosa y le entregó un cordel. Él lo recibió con su mano enguantada y apenas fue consciente de los fotógrafos que, a su alrededor, no dejaban de disparar sus cámaras.

- Es tu derecho el develar este monumento, Rick. – Lisa susurró. - ¡Es tu escuadrón, es tu comando… es el homenaje que ustedes se merecen!

- Adelante, General Hunter. – Martín le sonrió. - ¡Usted, junto con los demás miembros del escuadrón Skull, se han convertido en leyendas vivientes!

Rick sintió los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Jaló el cordel que Lisa le había entregado y todos los ahí reunidos rompieron en aplausos y vítores cuando apareció un maravilloso monumento en metal, representando un VF1… el Skull Uno, para ser más exactos, remontando el vuelo en su modalidad de caza. Rick lo observó embelesado por unos momentos y luego miró a Lisa, quien le había tocado el brazo para llamar su atención.

- Mira esto…

Rick miró hacia el pedestal de la estatua, en donde se habían colocado 4 placas conmemorativas: una hacia cada punto cardinal. En la placa frontal estaba grabado el nombre del Escuadrón Skull y su insignia, junto con las palabras _"Si muero en combate, toma en tus manos mi ideal"._ También estaban grabados los años en que los VF1 sirvieron en el escuadrón y los nombres de todos los pilotos que fueron miembros del escuadrón durante la época de los VF1's. Rick sintió cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro al ver el nombre de Roy… el de Ben… y también el suyo, junto con los de Max y Miriya. La emoción que sentía en esos momentos era demasiado intensa como para ponerla en palabras.

En la parte posterior del monumento la placa hacía referencia a la historia de los VF1's y sus datos técnicos. En cada uno de los dos costados restantes, estaban placas con el VF1 en modalidad Battloid, junto con un listado de las misiones que los VF1's del Skull habían llevado a cabo durante la Guerra Espacial, y en el otro lado una placa con el VF1 en modalidad Guardián, con el listado de las misiones que el Skull había llevado a cabo desde el término de la guerra y hasta ese día.

Rick miró a Lisa y ella le sonrió. Aquello había sido toda una sorpresa… y él así lo entendió. Tuvo el impulso de acercarse a ella, tomarla en sus brazos y besarla frente a todos, y lo hubiera hecho, si en ese momento la Torre de Control no hubiera comenzado a dar la orden de despegue del Escuadrón Skull… la última que los VF1's de ese escuadrón atenderían en sus vidas de servicio activo.

- ¡Buena cacería, piloto! – Lisa sonrió, emocionada.

Rick la saludó militarmente y corrió a su nave, junto con los demás miembros de su escuadrón. A los pocos minutos todos los VF1's habían tomado pista y, como tantas veces lo habían hecho anteriormente, uno a uno comenzaron a despegar en formación perfecta, remontando el vuelo y volando en formación de grupos de combate. Todos los asistentes observaron aquel último despegue con lágrimas en los ojos y sonrisas en los labios. Era el final de una era… era el inicio de una leyenda.

- El último vuelo de los VF1's Skull hacia el atardecer. – Martín comentó al lado de Lisa. – Creo que no hay manera más digna de despedirlos que esta. Almirante, esta imagen, que seguramente será primera plana en todos los periódicos de mañana, es una que ninguno de nosotros jamás olvidará.

- No, no lo haremos. – Lisa respondió con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando las siluetas de los VF1's perderse en el horizonte.

- ¿Cómo van a volver de la Zona Tres?

- Oh… - Lisa se limpió los ojos con la mano. – Un trasbordador los estará esperando para traerlos de vuelta. Yo les preparé una pequeña cena especial a los pilotos y sus familias esta noche, en el hangar principal del Skull… de hecho tengo que ir a supervisar que todo esté en orden.

- Todo está listo, almirante. – La voz de Kelly se escuchó a su lado. – Ya terminaron de poner las sillas, las mesas, los centros de mesas y las vajillas. El camión cocina con la comida acaba de llegar. Todo está listo para la cena.

Lisa sonrió, agradecida con su siempre eficiente asistente y luego miró a Martín.

- Está de más decirle que usted está cordialmente invitado, General.

- ¡Gracias almirante! Será un honor para mí departir con los pilotos de tan ilustre escuadrón.

- Tenemos calculado que la cena comience en dos horas, cuando los pilotos regresen. – Kelly informó. - ¿Alguna orden, almirante?

- Sí, ve a prepararte para la cena, Kelly. Yo voy a mi oficina… ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

La almirante se retiró y Martín le sonrió a Kelly.

- Supongo que ella también tiene que despedirse, a su manera.

- Sí, lo sé. – Kelly respondió con una sonrisa. – El Skull Uno fue siempre protagonista dentro de la historia de amor de la almirante Hayes y el General Hunter, señor.

Los dos miraron el monumento que se alzaba orgulloso detrás de ellos y sonrieron al pensar que era un homenaje a todos aquellos que día a día habían arriesgado sus vidas, e incluso las habían entregado, en nombre de la supervivencia de la humanidad… pero aún más, en nombre del amor, porque los pilotos siempre volaban para proteger a los que amaban, esa era su motivación y su verdadera misión.

-

* * *

- 

Un par de horas más tarde la Almirante Hayes estuvo presente en la pista de aterrizaje, junto con las familias de los 12 pilotos del Escuadrón Skull, para darles la bienvenida cuando aterrizaron en el trasbordador que los llevó de regreso a Ciudad Macross. El ambiente formal y disciplinado que había prevalecido durante la ceremonia fue sustituido por una atmósfera más festiva y relajada, que era justamente lo que los pilotos necesitaban en esos momentos. La cena que el almirantazgo había preparado para esa ocasión fue sorpresa para todos, pero una sorpresa muy bien recibida.

Los pilotos y sus familias fueron conducidos al espacio que se había preparado para dicha cena en el hangar principal, el cual estaba soberbiamente decorado con las insignias y los colores del Escuadrón Skull. Lisa y Kelly habían hecho un buen trabajo con la preparación de aquel evento, a pesar de la premura del tiempo.

Cuando todos los pilotos entraron al hangar y comenzaron a celebrar, Rick se quedó rezagado en la pista de aterrizaje, ya completamente oscura a esas horas. Lisa, quien hasta entonces había estado hablando con varios de los pilotos y sus familiares, notó a su piloto, quien de pie debajo de una de las lámparas del alumbrado la observaba con adoración en sus ojos azules.

La almirante se acercó a él, extendiéndole las manos para que él se las tomara. Rick correspondió y besó las manos de Lisa antes de sonreírle y acercarse aún más a ella para besarla en los labios.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, amor? – Le preguntó ella.

- Emocionado… melancólico… orgulloso… no lo sé. Siento muchas cosas diferentes en estos momentos… tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados en el pecho.

- Lo entiendo. – Lisa asintió.

- ¿Te importaría acompañarme a dar una caminata alrededor de la pista antes de entrar a la cena? – Rick le ofreció su brazo a Lisa.

- ¡Será un placer! – Ella le sonrió.

- Es difícil despedirse¿sabes? – Rick comenzó a hablar mientras caminaban. – Cuando aterricé en la pista de la Zona 3… de pronto me di cuenta de que todo había terminado, que ese era el final… me emocioné mucho pero también sentí… no sé, ganas de llorar. Cuando bajé del Skull Uno y lo miré por última vez, antes de que lo metieran a su hangar… sé que todos los pilotos sentían lo mismo por sus naves en ese momento. Fue un instante muy solemne… pero—

- ¿Sí? – Lisa lo animó a continuar hablando.

- No lo sé… el Skull Uno era diferente a los demás VF1's… el Skull Uno… fue la nave de Roy Focker… eso lo hacía único.

- Y fue la tuya también, amor. El VF1S Skull Uno fue piloteado por dos leyendas de la RDF… el teniente comandante Focker y el General Hunter.

Rick sonrió con orgullo pero también con tristeza. Se habían detenido frente al monumento que había sido develado esa tarde. El piloto observó la placa frontal del monumento y pasó su dedo por el nombre de Roy. Lisa guardó un respetuoso silencio.

- Fue el fin de un capítulo para todos nosotros, tal y como tú lo dijiste, Lisa… y para mí en particular fue como cumplir con una promesa que le hice a Roy la primera vez que piloteé el Skull Uno… le prometí que volaría por los dos, que me esforzaría por los dos… que llevaría a buen término su misión… cumplí esa promesa… _"Si muero en combate, toma en tus manos mi ideal"._ – Rick leyó la frase grabada en la placa. – Bien, llegué al final… con el Skull Uno. Me parece que la misión de Roy ha sido cumplida… siento que de aquí en adelante todo está en mis manos… él ya puede descansar en paz.

Lisa asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo exactamente qué era lo que Rick quería decir con aquello. Durante años él había vivido a la sombra de Roy Focker y eso había causado bastantes conflictos entre ellos durante la época de la restauración, cuando Lisa trataba de convencerlo de que él valía por sus propios méritos y no sólo por ser el sucesor de Roy.

Era cierto que Roy había sido un mentor y un hermano mayor para Rick, que le había enseñado mucho y que siempre se había preocupado por él… pero era una verdad indiscutible el hecho de que Rick había superado a Roy por mucho… en el campo profesional, como militar… e incluso en el personal.

Lisa siempre había agradecido al cielo que Rick no fuera igual que Roy. Ella siempre había querido mucho a Focker y lo había considerado una especie de hermano mayor también, pero para nadie era un secreto que Roy tenía problemas al establecer compromisos y que su disciplina y comportamiento a veces dejaban mucho que desear. Pero Rick parecía haber tomado las mejores características de la personalidad de su mentor y amigo, y había superado sus defectos.

Lisa miró al piloto que estaba a su lado. ¡Era tan diferente de aquel chiquillo que ella había conocido en la Isla Macross hacía ya tantas lunas! Rick era ahora todo un hombre… un hombre hecho y derecho, forjado en la guerra, endurecido en combate, madurado a fuerza de golpes y de situaciones difíciles en la vida.

A pesar de su juventud Rick se veía maduro… era un hombre serio, responsable, comprometido, honorable y digno de confianza. Era sin duda la perfecta imagen de un oficial de la RDF. Había tomado el ejemplo de Roy, pero había crecido y madurado por meritos propios. Eso era algo que él mismo tenía que reconocerse.

Rick sonrió levemente y miró a Lisa, quien a su lado lo contemplaba insistentemente. Tomó la mano de ella y se la llevó a los labios.

- En dos días voy a volar mi nuevo VF4 Skull Uno… una nave que será mía y solamente mía… es casi simbólico¿No te parece, Lisa? Quiero decir, con el nuevo grado militar que tengo, con el hecho de que tú y yo estamos comprometidos y nos casaremos pronto… pienso que Roy se alegraría mucho y se sentiría feliz de ver que he encontrado mi propio camino en la vida… el día que llegué a Ciudad Macross recuerdo que le dije que yo no pensaba vivir a su sombra toda la vida… bien, aquí estoy… viviendo mi propia vida, agradeciéndole lo que me dio, lo que me enseñó y lo que viví a su lado. Sé que Roy estaría muy contento de verme ahora… contigo.

- Donde quiera que esté, sé que está muy orgulloso de ti, General Hunter. – Lisa se abrazó al brazo del piloto y se acurrucó contra él.

- Gracias Lisa. – Él habló casi ceremoniosamente. – Por todo…

- No tienes nada que agradecer, amor… nada.

- Te equivocas, tengo todo que agradecerte… Roy me hizo piloto, pero tú me convertiste en un soldado… Roy me ayudó a crecer, pero tú me convertiste en un hombre… Roy me enseñó la lealtad, tú el compromiso a los ideales… Roy me dijo que hay vida, aún en medio de una guerra la vida existe… tú me enseñaste a vivir esa vida a plenitud, aún y cuando estábamos en guerra… Roy me enseñó que hay causas por las que vale la pena morir… tú me hiciste darme cuenta de que hay causas por las que vale la pena vivir. ¡Gracias Lisa!

- Rick…

La almirante tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y simplemente no sabía cómo responder a las palabras de su piloto. Pero él no esperaba una respuesta. Se inclinó sobre ella, tomando su rostro en sus manos y la besó suave y profundamente en los labios, poniendo todo lo que tenía en aquel beso… demostrándole cuánto la amaba, lo agradecido que estaba con ella, lo mucho que ella significaba para él… y el hecho de que si bien él no dudaría un solo segundo el dar la vida por ella, lo que realmente deseaba era vivir la vida por ella… y con ella.

Lisa colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del piloto, sintiendo el sonido fuerte y rítmico de su corazón. Sintió cómo una lágrima de felicidad escapó por la esquina de su ojo y cómo Rick, sin dejar de besarla, la limpió con su pulgar.

Cuando se separaron, el piloto bajó sus manos del rostro de su almirante hasta sus hombros y de ahí las deslizó suavemente por sus brazos hasta tomar sus manos, sin perder el contacto visual con ella en ningún momento. Los dos sonrieron levemente y el piloto se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla con gran cariño.

- ¡Estoy hambriento! – Su voz ahora se notaba animada y feliz. – Creo que ahora sí me caería muy bien una buena cena especial, cortesía del almirantazgo.

- En ese caso, vamos. – Lisa comenzó a guiarlo al hangar principal. – Tú escuadrón está esperando por ti, Líder Skull. Además Miriya, Max y Kelly nos están esperando. ¡No los hagamos esperar!

Los dos se dirigieron al hangar, donde ya se escuchaba la música y los sonidos de las personas que ahí dentro estaban reunidas festejando el término de un ciclo y el inicio de un nuevo camino. Lisa y Rick entraron al hangar, en donde todos los pilotos estaban muy ocupados, compartiendo aquel momento especial con sus familias… así que la feliz pareja decidió hacer lo mismo y se dirigieron a la mesa en donde los Sterling y Kelly los esperaban.

La pequeña Dana prácticamente se arrojó a los brazos de la almirante, mientras Kelly iba a darle un cariñoso abrazo a su primo y a felicitarlo por aquel vuelo tan especial. El General Martín llegó poco más tarde a unirse a la celebración. La cena fue servida unos minutos después y resultó ser bastante buena.

El resto de la noche los pilotos del Escuadrón Skull la pasaron departiendo en sana alegría, conversando de mil cosas diferentes, recordando a sus compañeros que ya no estaban presentes, pero no con tristeza por haberlos perdido, sino con alegría por haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos y servir a su lado. Se contaron anécdotas, se recordaron los viejos tiempos y en general la velada fue bastante agradable.

El cierre de oro a aquella noche perfecta fue el anuncio de la almirante Hayes de que al día siguiente los miembros del Escuadrón Skull no tenían que presentarse en la base. Podrían tomarse el día libre para descansar y estar preparados, pues el miércoles a primera hora en la mañana tendrían que volar su primera misión a bordo de los nuevos VF4 Lightning III.

Aquella noticia fue recibida con gran alegría por los miembros del Skull, quienes además le dedicaron a la almirante una ovación de pie y le pidieron, formalmente, que fuera ella quien diera la orden de despegue de la misión que volarían en dos días. Fue Max quien propuso que la almirante Hayes fuera la madrina del nuevo escuadrón Skull, y fuera ella quien bautizara las naves, estrellando la botella de champaña en la nariz del VF4 Skull Uno. La propuesta fue entusiastamente recibida por todos los miembros del Skull, en especial por el General Hunter.

Lisa no podía dejar de reír, al escuchar todos los comentarios de los pilotos que se habían reunido en torno a ella y a Rick. Él la tomó de la mano y se la apretó con fuerza. Sus miradas se encontraron y sonrieron emocionados. Cuando Lisa aceptó ser la madrina del Skull, todos comenzaron a aplaudir… aunque aquel escándalo pronto se convirtió en un verdadero pandemonium cuando el General Hunter, sin previo aviso, tomó a la almirante Hayes por la cintura, abrazándola posesivamente contra sí, y besándola profundamente en los labios en medio de todos los pilotos.

Aquella fue una noche memorable para todos los miembros del Escuadrón Skull y de sus familias. Una nueva era iniciaba para el legendario escuadrón insignia de la RDF… un nuevo capítulo en su historia que prometía estar lleno de éxitos y grandes logros. Un nuevo camino que recorrerían bajo el comando del General Hunter y la inspiración de la Almirante Hayes. Aquella noche marcó el inicio de una nueva época no sólo para el escuadrón Skull, sino para todas las fuerzas de defensa en general. Simbólicamente aquella noche marcó el inicio de la era Hayes-Hunter en la RDF. - - -

-

* * *

.: GTO - MX :.

* * *

- 


	31. Tu vida no pasará desapercibida

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o O o**

* * *

-

**TU VIDA NO PASARÁ DESAPERCIBIDA **

**-**

La mañana siguiente había estado llena de compromisos y de trabajo para la almirante Hayes. Fue uno de esos días en los que ella sinceramente agradeció al cielo el contar con la ayuda y el apoyo de su siempre leal y eficiente asistente.

Había pasado un rato hablando con Kelly sobre los cursos que ella iba a comenzar a tomar en la Academia Militar; cursos de comunicaciones militares. La teniente Hickson estaba muy interesada en llegar a ser oficial de comunicaciones e incluso quizás controladora aérea, tal y como Lisa lo había sido en el SDF1. Sin embargo, fuera de esa conversación que había tenido con ella, el resto del día había sido de mucho trabajo.

Había comenzado a preparar el material que llevaría con ella en su visita a la Base Apolo en unos días e incluso había tenido una videoconferencia con el doctor Greenwell esa mañana. En ella habían planeado la logística de esa visita y se habían puesto de acuerdo sobre la orden del día que debían de cubrir. Lisa planeaba estar en la base lunar cuatro o cinco días, pues tenía muchos pendientes en la Base Macross que no podían posponerse. Así que planeaba aprovechar cada minuto que estaría en la Base Apolo. Ahora que el Proyecto de Migración Espacial había sido aprobado, había mucho que hacer.

Después de la videoconferencia que duró casi una hora, Lisa tuvo que asistir a un par de reuniones rutinarias que sin embargo fueron bastante cansadas. Había hablado a su casa entre reuniones para saludar a Rick y ver cómo estaba pasando su día libre, pero no lo encontró. Cuando lo llamó al celular el piloto le informó que lo habían solicitado del Prometheus, para una revisión final de los VF4's que volarían su primera misión al día siguiente.

El piloto tampoco había tenido un día especialmente relajado. Lisa había salido temprano esa mañana y él había decidido que la quería llevar a comer a algún lugar; se había propuesto arreglar algunas cosas en la casa: cambiar un par de focos fundidos, acomodar algunas cajas en el cuarto de servicio, podar las plantas que ya estaban un poco crecidas, pequeñas tareas de ese tipo.

Pero apenas había comenzado a hacerlas, había recibido la llamada de la base, pidiéndole que se reportara para esa última inspección de rutina. Después había ido a los simuladores, donde una nueva generación de estudiantes de la Academia Militar hacían sus primeras prácticas con los VF4. Ahí había estado hablando con un par de instructores de la academia, quienes lo habían comprometido a ir a darles algunas conferencias a los reclutas que se preparaban para ser pilotos, sobre sus experiencias en la Guerra Espacial y como piloto de pruebas.

Rick entró a la oficina de la Almirante Hayes cuando eran ya casi las 1600 horas y la encontró vacía. Kelly tampoco estaba y por un momento el piloto pensó que quizás habían salido a comer. Iba a llamarla al celular, pero en cuanto se sentó sobre el sofá del recibidor, cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormitar.

Pocos minutos después Lisa entró a su oficina leyendo un reporte y hablando por su celular, mientras daba algunas instrucciones sobre algunos asuntos de tipo administrativo. Sonrió enternecida cuando se percató de la presencia de Rick en la oficina. El piloto estaba tendido sobre el sofá, con sus ojos cerrados, su pecho subiendo y bajando suave y rítmicamente y una expresión relajada y tranquila en su rostro que lo hacía verse joven y muy apuesto.

Lisa terminó la llamada y fue a sentarse al lado de Rick en el sofá. Le acarició el cabello rebelde, tratando inútilmente de quitarle los mechones que le caían sobre los ojos, los cuáles de inmediato regresaron a su posición original. Ella sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo en los labios.

- ¡Lisa! – Él reaccionó, abriendo los ojos e intentando incorporarse.

- ¡Eres un dormilón! – Lisa se rió, colocando su mano sobre su pecho para evitar que se levantara demasiado rápido. - ¡Tranquilo, amor! No esperaba encontrarte aquí… aunque admito que fue una agradable sorpresa.

- Estuve ocupado en los hangares y los simuladores todo el día. – Rick bostezó. – Pensé que habías salido a comer con Kelly.

- No… ella se fue temprano porque hoy comienza su curso en la academia.

- Ah, sí… me lo dijo el otro día. ¿Y tú ya comiste?

Lisa negó con la cabeza y él sonrió.

- ¡Perfecto! Porque tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos ir a comer juntos.

- Suena bien… - Lisa no podía apartar su mirada de los ojos azules de su piloto. – Rick… estuve hablando con Miriya…

El piloto suspiró profundamente y una expresión de angustia apareció en su rostro. Lisa no pudo evitar el reírse, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

- ¡No pongas esa cara!

- Es que no estoy muy seguro el que haya sido buena idea dejar a Miriya encargarse de todo esto… se está tomando demasiado en serio su papel de planeadora de bodas y es aterrador.

- ¡Está muy emocionada! Y está haciendo un buen trabajo, amor… no podemos quejarnos. Me dijo que todas las invitaciones están listas… bueno, _casi listas_ para ser enviadas… creo que ya no hay marcha atrás. – Lisa terminó de hablar y sus ojos resplandecieron como un par de estrellas.

- ¿Alguna vez siquiera consideraste la idea de que hubiera marcha atrás, Hayes?

Rick le sonreía con amor y ella no pudo menos que devolverle una sonrisa igualmente cálida mientras negaba con la cabeza y se acurrucaba contra la mano que él le había colocado en la mejilla.

- Está aprovechando su día libre. – Lisa prosiguió. – Me dijo que ella y Max iban a ir a tomar medidas al jardín del museo, para comenzar a planear cómo se van a colocar las sillas y mesas y todo eso. También va a ir a pedir una muestra de menús y quiere que pasemos por su casa en la noche a revisarlos… igual que los patrones de decoración, ya sabes, el color de los manteles, los centros de mesa y todo eso…

- ¡Miriya piensa en todo! – Rick sonrió.

- Sí, lo hace…

- Pero ¿Por qué dices que las invitaciones están casi listas para ser enviadas? Pensé que ya todo estaba decidido.

- Bueno, no todo. No hemos decidido el lugar en donde se llevará a cabo la ceremonia… no hemos hablado mucho de eso, Rick… hemos pensado en la capilla de la base pero debemos de tomar la decisión porque las invitaciones deben de salir lo más pronto posible.

- Bien… - El piloto se puso de pie y la tomó de las manos. - ¿Qué te parece si lo hablamos mientras comemos? No sé tú preciosa, pero yo me muero de hambre.

- ¡Yo también!

- Y una conversación de este tipo requiere buena comida… no suelas de zapato disfrazadas de comida de las que sirven en el comedor de la base… ¿A dónde te gustaría ir a comer?

- Hmmm… - Lisa sonrió mientras Rick la arrastraba hacia la puerta. - ¿Qué tal en ese restaurante que tiene la terraza desde donde se ve el parque? Es un lugar tranquilo y la comida es buena.

- ¿Mi auto o el tuyo? – Rick le guiñó el ojo.

- Te dejaré manejar por esta vez, Hunter… pero sólo porque hoy me siento magnánima.

El piloto soltó una carcajada y le ofreció su brazo a Lisa, quien lo tomó con una sonrisa y así, ambos salieron de la oficina, conversando animadamente sobre los pormenores de la boda.

-

* * *

-

Un par de horas más tarde la Freelander negra del General Hunter se dirigía de regreso a la base, mientras en su interior él y Lisa conversaban sobre su próximo viaje a la Estación Lunar Apolo. Lisa le había contado todo lo que había estado hablando con el doctor Greenwell esa mañana y sobre lo emocionada que estaba al saber que Rick la acompañaría en ese viaje.

El piloto había tenido una idea y se la había planteado a la almirante. Ella la había recibido con entusiasmo. Rick le había dicho que, en vista de que estarían volando hacia la Luna, él pensaba que era una buena oportunidad para probar los VF4 en vuelo espacial. De todas maneras era necesario que el trasbordador que llevaría a la almirante contara con una escolta y qué mejor escolta que un escuadrón de VF4's al mando del General Hunter.

- Así mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro. – Rick le había dicho. – Tú volarás segura y protegida y nosotros probaremos los VF4's en vuelo espacial. Además, si los VF4's van a constituir las fuerzas de defensa principales de la misión de migración espacial, me parece que es bueno que los pilotos comiencen a foguearse en campo. El simulador es importante, pero nada sustituye al trabajo real.

- ¡Por eso quería que tú fueras el general de la RDF, Rick! – Lisa le sonrió emocionada. – Tú tienes una visión práctica y precisa de las cosas… tú conoces exactamente cuáles son las necesidades de la RDF desde sus bases… y lo mejor de todo, tú y yo podemos discutir esta clase de asuntos en el auto, incluso en la casa… llegar a un acuerdo de este tipo con Maistroff hubiera requerido muchas horas de reuniones formales y complicadas.

- ¿Sabes? Todavía estoy aterrado, Lisa… a veces todavía pienso que no estoy preparado para esto pero… luego me doy cuenta de que en realidad nadie está preparado para nada en la vida. Lo importante es que tengamos la voluntad de dar lo mejor de nosotros en cualquier circunstancia.

- Eso es cierto, amor.

- Bien, - Rick detuvo la camioneta en el estacionamiento de la base. – En ese caso, mañana que tenga la reunión preliminar con el escuadrón antes del vuelo inaugural, les informaré de esta resolución. ¿Crees que sea necesario llevar a todo el escuadrón o será suficiente sólo con un par de grupos de combate?

- Esa es una decisión que dejo en sus manos, General. – Lisa le sonrió. – Lo que usted decida será lo correcto.

Rick bajó de la Freelander con una sonrisa en los labios y mientras se dirigía a abrir la portezuela de Lisa, pensaba en lo mucho que significaba para él que ella tuviera esa confianza y esa fe ciega en él y en sus decisiones. Ella siempre le había dado su espacio, lo había dejado crecer, jamás lo había asfixiado… lo había dejado cometer errores, aprender de ellos y jamás había perdido su fe en él.

Lisa tomó la mano que él caballerosamente le ofrecía y salió de la camioneta. Él se apresuró a abrazarla por la cintura y atraerla hacia él, mientras recargaba su frente en la de ella y le sonreía con amor.

- Entonces… ¿Vamos a ver la capilla de la base?

- Claro que sí…

Durante la comida los dos habían decidido que querían que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo ahí, en la pequeña capilla ecuménica que había en la Base Macross. Era un templo sencillo y sin símbolos religiosos particulares de ninguna religión. Los miembros de la RDF venían de diferentes culturas y diferentes entornos familiares. Entre ellos se podían encontrar Cristianos, Musulmanes, Budistas, Hinduistas, Sintoístas… el Almirante Gloval había sido muy claro cuando había ordenado construir esa capilla dentro de los terrenos militares: quería que fuera un espacio en donde cualquier miembro de la RDF pudiera acudir a llevar a cabo sus rituales religiosos.

A pesar de que en la RDF había capellanes de diferentes religiones, también se contaba con varios capellanes ecuménicos y Lisa y Rick habían decidido que, en vista de que ellos jamás habían sido particularmente religiosos, un ministro ecuménico era lo más indicado para su ceremonia. Habían decidido ir esa tarde a ver la capilla y a hablar con el capellán.

- Jamás he estado en la capilla de la base. – Rick admitió con cierta culpa.

- No te preocupes, Rick… yo solamente he estado aquí en un par de ocasiones… cuando acompañé al almirante Gloval a ver cómo había quedado la capilla y poco después, cuando asistí a una ceremonia Ortodoxa en un aniversario luctuoso de la esposa del almirante Gloval.

Los dos se detuvieron frente al templo. Estaba localizado cerca de la entrada de la Base Macross y rodeado por hermosos jardines. Era un espacio apropiado para la meditación y el encuentro con uno mismo. La capilla se había construido sobre una pequeña colina, aprovechando el desnivel del terreno, y desde ahí se tenía una vista privilegiada del lago Gloval y la Ciudad Macross al fondo.

- ¡Es hermoso! – Rick comentó, mirando a su alrededor.

- Sí, lo es… - Lisa miraba a la capilla en sí. – Es una construcción con una arquitectura muy clásica y sobria… el almirante Gloval quería una capilla sencilla que invitara al recogimiento y la meditación. En alguna ocasión me enseñó fotografías de algunas capillas de su tierra natal… estoy segura de que él le pidió a los arquitectos que tomaran esas fotos como base para construir este templo.

Lisa empujó la puerta de la capilla y Rick sintió algo extraño cuando entró a aquel lugar silencioso, solemne y vacío. La luz de la tarde se colaba a su interior a través de los hermosos vitrales de colores que decoraban los ventanales en la parte alta de la nave de la capilla. Había dos hileras de bancas y un altar al fondo, decorado con flores.

- Es una capilla hermosa… - Rick murmuró en voz baja.

- Sí, lo es… - Lisa sonrió soñadora.

- Entonces… ¿Es aquí en donde quieres que se lleve a cabo la ceremonia? – Rick seguía mirando a su alrededor, sintiendo una paz absoluta al estar en ese lugar.

- Me parece que es el sitio perfecto, Rick. – Lisa sonrió. – Además de ser bonito, bueno… está en la base y—quizás te pueda parecer tonto pero… me siento cerca del almirante Gloval en este lugar.

El piloto sonrió y puso su brazo en torno a los hombros de Lisa para atraerla a su cuerpo y besarla suavemente en la frente. Lisa puso su mano sobre la de Rick que descansaba en su hombro y con la otra le rodeó la cintura y recargó su cabeza en su pecho. Los dos estuvieron ahí en silencio por un buen rato, sin poderse mover del lugar en el que estaban. Sonreían levemente y se sentían tranquilos y relajados en ese lugar.

- Puedo imaginármelo. – Rick habló después de unos minutos y su voz hizo eco en la capilla. – Todo el lugar iluminado, todos los candelabros encendidos… flores a lo largo de todo el pasillo… nuestros amigos aquí con nosotros y tú… Lisa… yo—

No pudo continuar hablando. Comenzó a reírse suavemente, pero sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas… ¡Estaba tan emocionado y tan feliz!

- Lo sé, Rick… yo también puedo imaginarlo. ¡Ya falta tan poco! – Lisa suspiró y se acurrucó aún más contra él.

- ¡Esta espera me está matando, mi vida! – Rick la besó en la mejilla. – ¡Dios santo, Lisa¡Estoy loco de amor por ti, Hayes! – La besó otra vez. - ¿Cómo pude dejar pasar tanto tiempo¿Cómo pude ser tan—?

Lisa le colocó el dedo índice sobre los labios para evitar que siguiera hablando y le sonrió con dulzura, de una manera que Rick se cuestionó seriamente si aquello era un sueño o realmente estaba sucediendo.

- Lo importante es que ya estamos aquí, amor… lo demás ya no importa.

Él la miró con adoración brillándole en sus ojos azules y asintió levemente. Lisa se separó de él y lo tomó de la mano, mientras lo conducía hacia una puerta lateral que estaba entreabierta.

- ¡Ven! La oficina del capellán debe de estar por acá… ¡Hay que hablar con él!

- ¡Estoy tan emocionado, Lisa! – Rick no podía dejar de reírse. - ¡A veces todo parece tan irreal! Pero sé que es real… que todo está sucediendo y que lo que siento por ti es lo más real que hay en mi vida…

- ¡Es un sueño, Rick! – Lisa le sonrió. – Un sueño hecho realidad… o una realidad tan perfecta que parece un sueño.

Rick asintió a las palabras de Lisa. De pronto los dos se encontraron a los pies de una escalera de caracol que subía dando vueltas hasta perderse de vista en un pequeño, pero oscuro torreón. Los dos se miraron y Rick se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Realmente crees que el capellán tenga su oficina allá arriba? No sé tú, pero ese lugar se ve un poco tétrico… y no me gustan los lugares sombríos.

- ¡No tengas miedo! – Lisa comenzó a subir. – Ven, vamos a ver…

- ¡No tengo miedo! – Rick se defendió. – Pero Lisa¿Estás segura que podemos subir¿Qué tal si nos regañan?

- Rick… - Lisa se detuvo y lo miró, sin poder evitar el reírse. – Somos la almirante y el general de esta base… ¡No pueden regañarnos!

- Cierto pero…

- Ya, no busques pretextos y sígueme… yo te protegeré, no te preocupes.

- Es que está oscuro. – Rick comenzó a subir detrás de ella. - ¿Qué tal si hay murciélagos? No que a mi me preocupe pero no quiero que tú vayas a salir corriendo y gritando y que puedas golpearte la cabeza con alguna cornisa o algo… ¡Es un lugar muy oscuro y estrecho!

- Te aseguro que no saldré corriendo ni gritando. – Lisa se rió. – Se necesita mucho más que unos ratones con alas para asustarme¿sabes?

- ¡Los murciélagos no son ratones con alas! – Rick protestó indignado. - ¡Hey, cuidado ahí!

Rick había detenido a Lisa por la muñeca, justo antes de que ella diera un paso más y se golpeara con una parte demasiado baja de la pared.

- ¡Ten cuidado! Agacha la cabeza…

- Gracias, Rick…

- De nada… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que puede pasar si te distraes un momento? Siempre tienes que mantener los ojos en el camino, amor…

- Sí, ya sé… y si el camino da vuelta…

- Tú das vuelta. – Los dos dijeron al unísono y comenzaron a reír.

- ¡Mira, allá se ve luz! – Lisa señaló unos metros más arriba.

- Definitivamente no creo que esta escalera conduzca a la oficina del capellán… a menos que sea Cuasimodo o algo por el estilo pero…

- Bueno, quizás no le guste que lo molesten.

- Cierto… tal vez podríamos considerar la idea de trasladar nuestras oficinas a—

Rick no terminó su frase pues Lisa, quien caminaba delante de él, había lanzado un suspiro ahogado y se había llevado las manos a la boca. Rick prácticamente saltó los dos escalones que lo separaban de ella y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vio a donde los había conducido aquella escalera.

Estaban en el campanario de la capilla, justo debajo de las tres campanas que ahí se albergaban y la vista que se tenía desde aquel lugar era incomparable: la base militar a sus pies, el lago Gloval, la ciudad y a lo lejos las montañas detrás de las cuales comenzaba a ponerse el sol.

El suave viento procedente del bosque acarició sus rostros e hizo que el cabello de Lisa flotara libremente detrás de ella, dándole un aura casi etérea. Rick sonrió y se acercó a Lisa para tomar su mano. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y ambos se sonrieron.

- ¡Es hermoso! – Lisa comentó. – En momentos como estos, quisiera poder captar la belleza… plasmarla en un lienzo… pintar este paisaje.

Rick asintió, pero no dijo nada. Estaba absorto, contemplando el magnífico atardecer que se presentaba frente a ellos. Los últimos rayos del sol teñían todo lo que tocaban con tonos dorados y carmesíes. El lago a sus pies brillaba como si estuviera hecho de miles de diminutos diamantes y las suaves ráfagas de aire levantaban un oleaje suave. El cielo, de un color azul profundo, brillaba con destellos de oro. Y al fondo, el verde de las montañas contrastaba con el azul del cielo.

El ramaje de los árboles del jardín que rodeaba la capilla se movía suavemente con la brisa suave. Los pájaros cantaban, escondidos entre el follaje y de cuando en cuando una parvada remontaba el vuelo y pasaba sobre el campanario.

Las luces de Ciudad Macross comenzaban a encenderse lentamente, una por una, mientras el sol seguía ocultándose, dejando tras de sí sólo una franja de tierra iluminada con sus últimos rayos. La noche, proveniente del oriente, silenciosamente comenzaba a cubrir la tierra. Era un ambiente misteriosamente pacífico. Mientras Lisa y Rick contemplaban aquel espectáculo maravilloso, se sentían tranquilos y en paz.

- Cuando estoy contigo y tengo la oportunidad de vivir estos momentos… - Rick habló, casi en un susurro.

- ¿Sí? – Lisa lo animó a continuar.

Pero el piloto se había quedado callado, como si no supiera exactamente qué era lo que quería decir, o cómo podía ponerlo en palabras. Lisa lo observó; sus pupilas azules se veían casi negras con la escasa luz que todavía quedaba. Apretó aún más estrechamente la mano de él que aún tenía en la suya y Rick la miró, sonriéndole conmovido.

- No lo sé… cuando estoy contigo, Lisa… me siento seguro. A veces me preguntaba cuál era la razón de vivir¿sabes? La vida era para mí un camino que inevitablemente conducía a la muerte… no había mucho por qué vivir entonces… estaba en medio de una guerra y—bueno, no lo sé… mi vida me parecía tan insignificante comparada con… con la magnitud de la tragedia que estábamos viviendo. Nada parecía tener sentido entonces… no sé cómo explicarlo.

- No tienes que hacerlo, amor. – Lisa susurró. – Yo entiendo… porque yo me sentía exactamente igual que tú.

- Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes¿No es así? – Rick la observó, esperanzado. – Ahora todo tiene sentido… ahora tengo una razón para vivir… ahora mi vida ya no parece tan insignificante porque siento que le pertenezco a alguien más… a ti, Lisa. Y—es bueno saber que mi vida no pasará desapercibida por este mundo… que yo no pasaré por la vida sin ser notado… porque hay alguien a quien le importo… que alguien me recordará después de que haya muerto… o aún más, que hay alguien para quien jamás moriré.

- ¡Oh Rick!

Lisa se arrojó a los brazos del piloto, que la recibieron con amor, apretándola ardorosamente contra su pecho y cubriendo su frente y su cabello de besos, mientras le acariciaba la espalda amorosamente.

- ¡Significas tanto para mí! – Rick le susurró al oído. - ¡A veces siento que jamás podré expresarte o demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero, Lisa… lo mucho que te amo!

- Me lo demuestras cada día, Rick… - Ella susurró contra su pecho. – Con cada palabra, con cada gesto, con cada sonrisa… con cada respiración y cada latido de tu corazón. Tienes razón, mi cielo… la vida ahora tiene un rumbo, una razón, un significado… tú llegaste a cambiarlo todo, Rick… ¡Todo!

- Lisa… ¿Estás segura de que quieres dar este paso conmigo?

Ella se separó levemente de él, sólo el espacio suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y asintió con seriedad, de una manera casi solemne.

- Jamás había estado más segura de nada en mi vida, Rick… es un salto de fe… y quiero darlo contigo. ¿Qué piensas tú?

- Exactamente lo mismo. – Él se permitió perderse en esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba y que tanto lo fascinaban. – Quiero dar este salto de fe contigo… de tu mano, Lisa.

Los ojos de ambos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero sonreían soñadoramente. ¡Se sentían tan felices! Y además estaban tan seguros, tan ansiosos, tan impacientes porque el momento llegara… el momento en que serían, ante Dios y ante los hombres, uno solo para toda la eternidad. El piloto apretó la mano de Lisa contra su corazón y la otra la colocó en su cintura, atrayéndola contra él mientras buscaba sus labios desesperadamente.

Los dos comenzaron a besarse con una urgencia y una necesidad que rivalizaba con la ternura con la que sus manos se acariciaban, queriéndose sentir tan cerca como humanamente fuera posible. El beso se hizo más íntimo y profundo y sin siquiera percatarse de ello, Rick descansó el peso de su cuerpo en el de ella, mientras Lisa buscaba soporte en el muro del campanario a sus espaldas.

Fue entonces cuando un sonido fuerte y potente hizo que ambos se separaran de golpe e involuntariamente se llevaran las manos a las orejas. Las campanas de la torre estaban repicando, dando las 1900 horas.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Rick gritó, aunque su voz era inaudible en aquel ruido. - ¡Campanas malas!

- ¿QUÉ? – Lisa gritó, acercándose a él, pero incapaz de escucharlo.

- ¡Ya sé por qué me trajiste aquí arriba¡Sabía que cada vez que nos besamos me haces escuchar campanas, Hayes… pero esto es el colmo! – Rick no podía dejar de reírse. - ¡Siempre te ha gustado exagerar!

- ¡No te escucho! – Lisa se reía, sin quitar las manos de sus orejas.

- ¡Ven acá!

Rick la tomó de la mano y los dos entraron corriendo al estrecho pasillo de la escalera de caracol, la cuál comenzaron a descender a toda prisa, huyendo del "ruido infernal" de las campanas, como el piloto lo llamó. Los dos se reían divertidos, mientras trataban de recuperarse un poco de aquel súbito escándalo… se sentían un poco aturdidos y la cabeza les daba vueltas.

- ¡Esa fue una manera muy poco amable de corrernos de ese campanario! – Rick se quejaba, mientras bajaban el último tramo de la escalera. – Si esas campanas querían que nos fuéramos, debieron de habérnoslo dicho de alguna manera un poco más amable.

- Agradece que no enviaron a una parvada de palomas a usar nuestras cabezas como baños, amor.

Rick se rió con el comentario de Lisa e iba a responderle, pero en ese momento llegaron a la puerta de la escalera y se toparon frente a frente con un hombre de mediana edad, vestido de negro y con un alzacuello. Era sin duda alguna uno de los capellanes. Los tres se quedaron inmóviles, mirándose mutuamente y sin atinar a decir palabra. Fue el capellán el primero en reaccionar, reconociendo a la pareja frente a él.

- ¡Almirante Hayes¡General Hunter!

- Sí… - Lisa se aclaró la garganta. – Nosotros sólo estábamos… - Dijo, señalando hacia arriba, pero sin realmente saber cómo terminar aquella frase, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema. – Buscábamos la oficina del capellán.

- Bueno, somos varios los que servimos en esta capilla, pero yo soy el encargado. Soy el hermano Marco. – El capellán les extendió la mano.

- ¡Mucho gusto!

Lisa y Rick estrecharon la mano que les ofrecía aquel hombre de piel morena, cabellos oscuros y sonrisa sincera. Él les hizo la seña de que lo siguieran y los condujo a la sacristía de la capilla, en donde estaba localizada una oficina pequeña y bastante rústica.

- ¿En qué puedo servirles? – El capellán les ofreció asiento. – Supe que están por contraer matrimonio. La noticia nos llenó de alegría a todos en el ejército. He servido desde que tenía 18 años y he visto muchas cosas… pero no me equivoco al decir que la historia de amor que ustedes han forjado dentro de la RDF ha sido fuente de inspiración para todos nosotros. Se ha convertido en toda una leyenda.

- Gracias, hermano. – Lisa sonrió.

Rick tomó la mano de su prometida y la colocó sobre su regazo, mientras que colocaba su brazo libre alrededor de los hombros de Lisa para atraerla contra sí.

- Estamos aquí porque hemos decidido que queremos que la ceremonia nupcial se lleve a cabo en esta capilla… pensamos que es apropiado… es decir, casarnos aquí, en la base…

- ¡Excelente! – Los ojos del capellán brillaron con alegría. - ¿Y han pensado que clase de ceremonia les gustaría tener?

- Ecuménica. – Lisa se apresuró a contestar. – Tanto Rick como yo somos creyentes, pero no somos religiosos… usted comprende¿No es así?

- Absolutamente. – El capellán asintió con la cabeza. – La guerra nos enseñó que sin distinción de religiones o creencias, hay un Dios que vela por todos nosotros allá arriba… la religión es sólo un camino, Dios es el verdadero fin último.

- ¿Entonces? – Rick preguntó entusiasmado. - ¿Qué necesitamos¿Qué debemos hacer? La boda será el 10 de octubre.

- ¿Han pensado en sus votos matrimoniales?

- Sí… - Lisa miró a Rick con dulzura. – Pensamos escribir algunos nosotros mismos.

- Ya tenemos los anillos también. – Rick completó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y sus padrinos y damas de honor?

- Bueno… - Lisa y Rick intercambiaron miradas. – Supongo que hemos dado por hecho que los Sterling—

- Debemos preguntarles, amor. – Lisa opinó. – No podemos darlo por sentado.

- Cierto… pero vamos a ir a su casa de rato… yo estoy seguro de que no tendrán objeciones al respecto.

- ¿A qué horas les parecería bien que se realizara la ceremonia?

- Me gustó esta hora del día. – Lisa comentó y Rick asintió. – En la tarde… quizás como a las 1800 o 1900 horas.

- ¿Y quién entregará a la novia?

Lisa y Rick parpadearon un par de veces. Aquello era algo que no habían siquiera considerado y el capellán así pareció entenderlo, porque golpeó suavemente su escritorio y sonrió.

- Les diré algo, mientras ustedes afinan esos detalles, yo me encargaré de preparar una ceremonia ecuménica para ustedes. Si les parece bien me gustaría que nos viéramos la próxima semana para que revisen lo que les presentaré y ya juntos ajustar los pormenores. También debemos de hablar sobre el arreglo de la capilla y todo eso.

- ¡Perfecto! – Rick se puso de pie. – Entonces la próxima semana vendremos a verlo, hermano.

- ¿Usted oficiará la ceremonia? – Lisa preguntó interesada.

- Si ustedes así lo disponen… en realidad para mí sería un verdadero honor ser el oficiante de la ceremonia nupcial de ustedes.

El capellán los acompañó hasta la salida de la capilla, mientras seguían hablando de algunos detalles que habían que considerarse. Se despidieron amigablemente y con el compromiso de volver la siguiente semana. Cuando Lisa y Rick salieron de la capilla y comenzaron a caminar, tomados de la mano, por los jardines que la rodeaban, mientras se dirigían al edificio del almirantazgo, ambos sintieron que habían dado un paso más… cada día que pasaba las cosas entre ellos se veían más reales… cada minuto que se iba los acercaba más y más al día tan esperado en el que se convertirían en uno solo para siempre.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente, el primer vuelo del nuevo Escuadrón Skull VF4 causó gran expectativa entre los pilotos de la base y la prensa de Ciudad Macross. Los doce relucientes VF4 Lightning III estaban perfectamente alienados en la pista de vuelo número tres, que por tradición correspondía al escuadrón más famoso de la RDF... Roy solía decir que el Skull era famoso por su mala fama, pero que lo importante era ser reconocidos, sin importar el porqué. Mientras el General Hunter observaba desde la ventana de su oficina los aparatos de última tecnología y a los pilotos y miembros de la base admirándolos con atención, no pudo dejar de pensar en su hermano caído en combate.

- Estarías muy orgulloso de estar aquí el día de hoy, Roy... aunque quizás estarías nostálgico al ver a estos nuevos aviones tomar la estafeta... pero el legado que dejaron tras de sí los VF1...

Los pensamientos del piloto fueron interrumpidos por un toquido seguido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Rick se dio media vuelta y sonrió levemente cuando vio entrar al capitán Max Sterling con su nuevo uniforme de vuelo.

- ¡Te ves bien, viejo¿Listo para volar esos pajarracos?

- Jamás había estado más listo para algo en la vida, Rick. – El joven piloto as de las fuerzas de defensa sonrió. – Además estoy muy emocionado por la noticia que nos diste esta mañana en la junta del escuadrón... sobre nuestro próximo viaje a la Base Lunar Apolo... probar estos VF4 en el espacio será toda una experiencia.

- ¡Lo será! Los chicos se emocionaron, pero antes de que pongamos los VF4 en órbita necesito que cada piloto complete sus horas de simulador. – Rick habló con seriedad.

- ¡Vaya! – Max se rió. - ¿Eres el mismo piloto que hace unos meses se quejaba porque la almirante Hayes le exigía las horas de vuelo en simulador antes de permitirle volar un VF4?

- Sí, bueno... – Rick se rascó la nariz y sonrió. – Ahora comprendo lo que significa estar al mando... es más fácil recibir órdenes que darlas, de eso no hay duda, hermano. Al estar en esta posición he comprendido mucho más a Lisa y sus responsabilidades. Y eso me ha hecho admirarla aún más. Ella hace que todo parezca tan fácil...

Max sonrió y guardó silencio por unos minutos, no queriendo interrumpir los pensamientos de Rick, cuyos ojos seguían fijos en los VF4's en la pista. Al final, puso la mano sobre el hombro del general de la RDF y le sonrió cuando Rick lo miró.

- Rick... quiero agradecerte...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo de anoche... cuando Lisa y tú fueron a nuestra casa y—bueno, el que me hayas pedido que sea tu padrino...

- ¡Vamos Max! No me digas que no te lo esperabas porque era obvio. – Rick sonrió.

- Sí, quizás lo era... y por eso te lo agradezco. Porque a pesar de que era obvio, me lo pediste... no me diste por hecho, hermano... significa mucho para mí.

Rick le sonrió a su amigo y puso su mano sobre la de Max, que estaba sobre su hombro, palmeándola afectuosamente.

- Sé que no digo esto tan frecuentemente como debería Max, pero... tú siempre has sido mi amigo más cercano... mi hermano, desde que Roy se fue. Tengo mucho que agradecerte, siempre has estado a mi lado para cuidarme mis _seis en punto_... en servicio y en mi vida personal. ¡Gracias Max!

- No tienes nada que agradecer, hermano... – Max se rió pero de inmediato tomó un aire más serio. - Tú sabes que Ben era mi única familia... y bueno, Roy y Ben se fueron prácticamente juntos... pero no nos dejaron solos¿No es así?

- No, no lo hicieron. – Rick sonrió.

Los dos amigos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos. Fue Max quien finalmente rompió la tensión del momento, atrayendo a Rick hacia él, para darle un abrazo de oso.

- ¡Ven acá, Rick Hunter!

El joven general de la RDF respondió a aquel abrazo con el mismo afecto e intensidad que su amigo... _su hermano_, le estaba demostrando.

Esa fue la escena que Lisa y Miriya encontraron ante sus ojos cuando entraron a la oficina de Rick: el capitán Sterling y el general Hunter unidos en un abrazo fraternal. Aquella imagen provocó que Lisa y Miriya intercambiaran sonrisas y se sintieran emocionadas y conmovidas al mismo tiempo.

- Esperamos no estar interrumpiendo nada. – Miriya fue la primera en hablar. – No es común ser testigo de esta clase de muestra de afecto entre los humanos varones... pero es bastante interesante.

- Se llama hermandad, amor. – Max le sonrió a su esposa, mientras palmeaba afectuosamente a Rick en el hombro. – Es sólo que Rick estaba emocionado hasta las lágrimas de que yo haya aceptado ser su padrino... ¡Ouuuf!

Max se dobló sobre sí mismo cuando sintió que Rick le había dado un puñetazo amistoso en el estómago. Los dos amigos comenzaron a pelear y Lisa sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos, pero sonrió de todas formas.

- Y así es como siempre terminan estos episodios de fraternidad masculina, Mir. – La almirante le explicó a su amiga. – Con una batalla campal.

- ¡Hombres! – Miriya suspiró y sacudió su cabeza.

- ¡Niños! – La voz de Lisa hizo que Max y Rick se detuvieran en el acto. – Cuando hayan terminado de jugar, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber porque hay algunos reporteros que desean hablar con nosotros, Rick... es decir, quieren hablar con la almirante y el general. ¿Crees que el General Hunter se encuentre por ahí en algún lugar?

Rick se estaba riendo, mientras se arreglaba su uniforme. Max le revolvió afectuosamente el cabello y el líder Skull aún tuvo tiempo de soltarle un último puñetazo antes de que el capitán Sterling volara al lado de su esposa, sin poder evitar el reír.

- Bien... ¿Una entrevista entonces?

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y miró su reloj.

- El vuelo inaugural del Escuadrón Skull VF4 está programado para dentro de 20 minutos, Rick... y tú todavía ni siquiera te has puesto tu uniforme de vuelo.

- Soy el general, amor. – Rick la besó en la mejilla. – Puedo darme estos pequeños lujos.

- ¡Privilegios especiales, abuso de autoridad... agresión injustificada a sus subordinados...! – Max bromeó.

- ¡Sterling! – El piloto le lanzó una mirada precautoria a su amigo.

- Bien... – Miriya tomó a Max de la mano. – Será mejor que nosotros comencemos a alistar al escuadrón. Te vemos en la pista, Rick.

- ¡Ahí los veré!

- ¡Suerte con la prensa, jefe!

Apenas los Sterling habían salido por la puerta de la oficina y Lisa y Rick habían tenido tiempo de intercambiar una mirada breve, cuando varios reporteros armados de cámaras de televisión, cámaras fotográficas y grabadoras de voz entraron a la oficina.

- ¡Almirante Hayes, General Hunter! Queremos que nos hablen de este vuelo inaugural de los VF4... ¿Cómo se siente al respecto, general Hunter?

- Almirante¿Cuál ha sido su experiencia trabajando con el General Hunter quien no sólo es ahora su prometido, sino además el segundo al mando de la RDF?

- ¿Cómo van los planes de boda?

- Bien... – Lisa levantó las manos para tratar de imponer el orden. – Antes que nada, les agradezco su presencia y en interés que manifiestan no sólo en éste primer vuelo oficial de los VF4, sino además en la vida personal del General y la mía. Supongo que en estos momentos debemos enfocarnos a lo estrictamente profesional. Los planes de boda van bien y el trabajar con el General Hunter como el segundo al mando de la RDF ha sido una experiencia muy gratificante para mí. El general siempre ha hecho gala de su responsabilidad, de su don de mando y de su entrega al servicio. Por lo que respecta al asunto que más nos importa en estos momentos, creo que es precisamente el General Hunter quien tiene que hacernos los honores.

Lisa miró a Rick con una mirada llena de orgullo y amor y con una sonrisa capaz de derretir varias capas de hielo. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para los periodistas, quienes se apresuraron a disparar sus cámaras fotográficas, mientras las cámaras de televisión se enfocaban el en joven y apuesto general, quien de inmediato ocultó su sonrisa y adquirió un aire serio y marcial mientras comenzaba a contestar a las preguntas que los reporteros comenzaban a hacerle.

Cuando el último reportero salió de la oficina, Lisa cerró la puerta tras ella y le sonrió a Rick, quien se limpió el sudor de la frente y sonriendo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Ambos decidieron darse un momento de tranquilidad antes del vuelo.

- ¡Al fin solos! – El piloto le hizo cosquillas en el cuello con la nariz.

- Odio ser una aguafiestas, amor… pero tienes que prepararte… ya estamos retrasados para el vuelo.

- Lo sé. – Rick había comenzado a recorrer la piel del cuello de ella con sus labios. – Pero hay que hacer algo de tiempo para luego hacer una entrada dramática… les va a gustar. Además, los chicos del Skull y los Stonewell deben de estar encantados con toda la atención que deben de estar recibiendo.

- ¡Eres imposible, Rick Hunter! – Lisa lo regañó, pero su sonrisa la contradijo por completo.

El piloto se separó de ella y se rió, mientras la contemplaba con amor.

- Sólo bromeaba, preciosa… tú sabes que a pesar de todo, siempre soy muy profesional en mi trabajo. – Rick la besó en los labios levemente. – Tengo mi uniforme de vuelo en el baño, dame dos minutos y estaré listo.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y fue a sentarse al sofá mientras Rick entraba al baño y dejaba la puerta abierta para poder hablar con ella mientras se cambiaba.

- ¿Lista para bautizar nuestros nuevos VF4?

- Sí… el coronel Maistroff trajo una champaña especial para el evento. Quiere impresionar a los del GTU y hacerlo con clase.

- ¡Pues brindaremos por una larga vida llena de éxitos para el Escuadrón Skull!

- ¡No señor, usted no brindará por nada! No te dejaré beber alcohol antes de pilotear esa nave.

- Tú sabes que jamás bebería antes de volar. – Rick se rió desde el baño. – En todo caso, lo que realmente me interesa es saber si después… ya sabes… quisieras ser la madrina de mi VF4 Skull Uno de una manera más… personal. ¿Te gustaría que lo _bautizáramos en privado_ poco más tarde?

- ¡Rick! – Lisa protestó y se sonrojó profundamente.

- Bueno, no te escuché quejarte aquella vez en el Skull Uno cuando…

- ¡RICK! – Lisa se rió. - ¡Basta!

- ¡Admítelo, Hayes! – El piloto salió del baño ajustándose sus guantes. - ¡Te mueres por quitarme éste uniforme de vuelo y—!

- ¡Ven acá! – Lisa lo jaló por la solapa del uniforme y lo besó en los labios. - ¿Por qué te amo tanto, chiquillo travieso?

- No tanto como yo a ti…

- ¡No es cierto! – Lisa protestó, besándolo.

- Sí, lo es…

Mientras se besaban, en los altavoces se anunció que todos los pilotos del Escuadrón Skull deberían presentarse en la pista de vuelo y se les solicitaba a todos los visitantes que abandonaran el área de exhibición.

- Bien… me parece que esa es nuestra llamada. – Rick comentó.

- ¡Lo harán muy bien, mi cielo! – Lisa le sonrió. - ¡Disfruta tu vuelo! Este momento es tuyo, Rick… solamente tuyo.

El piloto sonrió enternecido y la besó en los labios.

- Quizás sea mío… pero va por ti, Lisa Hayes.

Los dos sonrieron y salieron de la oficina tomados de la mano y comentando sobre los patrones de pintura que les habían aplicado a los VF4's y lo bien que habían quedado. En la pista de aterrizaje la gente comenzaba a ser conducida a una zona segura detrás de unas cintas de seguridad… la breve ceremonia de incorporación de los VF4's al servicio activo estaba a punto de comenzar.

-

* * *

-

En la pista de vuelo número 3 los miembros del Escuadrón Skull ya se habían agrupado frente a sus nuevas naves, todos impecablemente uniformados con sus nuevos y sofisticados trajes de vuelo. Pero el General Hunter, líder del escuadrón, no estaba con ellos. Él estaba en el pequeño estrado que se había colocado frente a los aviones, en donde, acompañando a la Almirante Hayes, al general retirado Daniel Martín de la RDF, a David Stonewell y su padre, a varios miembros de la comisión científica de la RDF y al coronel Maistroff.

Se le indicó al general Hunter que tomara su lugar al lado de la almirante Hayes y ambos sonrieron. Sería una ceremonia breve, por lo que el general Martín se apresuró a tomar la palabra:

- Sé que están impacientes por subir a sus nuevos VF4 y remontar el vuelo. – Bromeó con los pilotos. – Así que no demoraré mucho. Buenas tardes a todos... estoy aquí en nombre del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida para hacer la formal entrega del primer escuadrón de VF4's a la RDF, representada por la Almirante Hayes. Nuestras fuerzas de defensa son nuestro orgullo y ustedes, nuestros valientes pilotos de combate, son el corazón que hace palpitar a la RDF. Estas naves, diseñadas y construidas por las industrias Stonewell-Bellcom, los llevarán a las estrellas. Porque son ustedes el primer escuadrón que se integra al nuevo esquema organizacional de la RDF, en donde los escuadrones de elite conformarán la rama espacial de nuestras fuerzas de defensa, la UN SPACY que será el apoyo y soporte de la Misión de Migración Espacial que la almirante Hayes tiene bajo su dirección. Muchachos, las estrellas son su límite. ¡Buena cacería!

Todos aplaudieron entusiastamente a las palabras del General Martín, quien dio un paso atrás y le cedió el micrófono a la almirante Hayes con gran respeto y orgullo. Lisa agradeció y miró a los miembros del escuadrón Skull de frente y a los ojos... se tomó su tiempo para observar a cada uno de ellos. Se notaba el orgullo en la mirada de la siempre ecuánime almirante... aunque era un hecho por todos conocido que últimamente la almirante Hayes sonreía mucho más.

- Escuadrón Skull, ustedes siempre han sido protagonistas en la historia de la RDF. Jamás se han hecho a un lado ni han observado los acontecimientos desde la seguridad del exterior. Ustedes siempre se han comprometido, se han entregado, lo han dado todo. Muchos pilotos cubrieron su nombre de gloria con el sacrificio supremo durante la guerra... muchos de ellos llevaban la insignia del Skull sobre el pecho, pero más aún, la llevaban tatuada en el alma y en el corazón. Deben de sentirse orgullosos del legado de su escuadrón y a la vez poseedores de una gran responsabilidad y un gran desafío: seguir haciendo del Escuadrón Skull el escuadrón insignia de la RDF... y ahora de la UN SPACY. Pilotos, estas naves son suyas... estamos poniendo en sus manos la responsabilidad de estos aparatos de última tecnología porque sabemos que ustedes harán de ellos protagonistas de nuestra historia... ¡Luchen el buen combate! Y den lo mejor de sí, porque tan pronto como nos sea posible, iremos a las estrellas.

Las palabras de Lisa hicieron que tanto los pilotos como el público asistente a la ceremonia comenzaran a aplaudir y vitorear. Ella se rió emocionada y Rick, rompiendo un poco el protocolo, se acercó a ella, le puso la mano en el hombro y la besó suavemente en la mejilla. Enseguida tomó el micrófono y habló:

- Escuadrón Skull, les habla su líder... y es para mi un honor pedirle a la Almirante Hayes, como madrina de nuestro escuadrón, que proceda a bautizarlo simbólicamente, rompiendo la botella de champaña, cosecha especial... – Rick guiñó el ojo. – En el Skull Uno.

Todos seguían aplaudiendo cuando la almirante bajó del podio del brazo del general, quien caballerosamente se lo había ofrecido. Ella tomó en su mano la botella que pendía de un listón frente a la nariz del nuevo Skull Uno y Rick asintió con la cabeza, animándola a que lo hiciera. Los reporteros se acercaron, deseando obtener la mejor toma y la fotografía de primera plana para los periódicos del día siguiente.

- El Escuadrón Skull... – Lisa habló ceremoniosamente. - ¡Siempre el primero en entrar en combate y el último en retirarse!

Con estas palabras, estrelló la botella de champaña contra el fuselaje del Skull Uno y esta se rompió aparatosamente, mientras docenas de flashes de cámaras captaban el momento y lo inmortalizaban. Todo el mundo seguía aplaudiendo cuando Lisa se dio media vuelta para mirar a Rick de frente. El piloto le sonreía emocionado, orgulloso y muy feliz. La al mirante Hayes le dedicó un formal saludo militar que él correspondió.

- ¡Buena cacería, líder Skull! Lleve a su escuadrón al cielo... y tráigalo de regreso a casa.

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante!

Con eso se dio por concluida la breve ceremonia. Se comenzó a anunciar por los altavoces que se despejara la pista de vuelo y que los pilotos se prepararan en sus naves. Aprovechando el ruido y la conmoción del momento, Rick puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Lisa y la miró a los ojos.

- ¡Siempre te llevaré conmigo, Lisa! – Le dijo. – Siempre que vuele, tú volarás a mi lado. ¡Siempre!

Ella le sonrió suavemente y se besó la punta de los dedos. Enseguida, lenta y casi ceremoniosamente colocó sus dedos sobre el fuselaje del Skull Uno, sin dejar de mirar a Rick a los ojos.

- Mi corazón se va contigo, amor... ¡Cuídate mucho allá arriba!

- Sabes que lo haré... volar es mi pasión pero ahora tengo algo mucho más importante por qué volver a casa después de cada vuelo... tú.

El piloto tomó el rostro de Lisa entre sus manos y la besó larga y ardorosamente. Después de unos segundos se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo.

- ¡Te amo, general Hunter!

- Y yo te amo a ti, almirante Hayes.

Rick comenzó a subir la escalera hacia la cabina de su VF4, sin soltar la mano de Lisa hasta que fue absolutamente necesario hacerlo. Una vez arriba, le lanzó un beso y le guiñó el ojo antes de ponerse su casco y cerrar la carlinga. Lisa le sonrió y movió sus labios para decirle, sin palabras, que lo amaba. Rick se llevó una mano al corazón y luego levantó su dedo pulgar antes de que su VF4 comenzara a tomar pista y se colocara al frente de su escuadrón.

Minutos después el nuevo escuadrón Skull VF4 despegaba majestuosamente de la Base Macross, remontando el vuelo haciendo gala de esa manera tan espectacularmente particular que ellos tenían de volar. Los colores de los nuevos VF4 destacaban contra el azul del cielo, en especial el blanco con amarillo y negro del Skull Uno, que volaba flanqueado como siempre de los inconfundibles Skull Dos con su característico color azul y el Skull Tres en rojo.

- Siempre los primeros. – La voz del General Martín se escuchó detrás de Lisa. – Así es como se llega a las estrellas.

Lisa sonrió y miró al viejo general, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Detrás de él David Stonewell y Kelly la observaban con alegría.

- Bien, pues me parece que los protocolos han terminado. – Lisa suspiró.

- Almirante... – David habló formalmente. – Sé que quizás estoy abusando de mi amistad con usted al solicitarle esto, pero mi padre y yo volaremos a Ciudad Monumento en un par de horas y quería saber... si le podría autorizar a su asistente, la teniente Hickson, que se ausentara de su puesto por un momento para que pudiera... ir a tomar un café conmigo.

Lisa se rió suavemente y miró a Kelly, quien la observaba esperanzada. La almirante asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en los labios de la teniente Hickson.

- Tómate el resto de la tarde libre, Kelly. Has trabajado mucho y te lo mereces.

- ¡Gracias almirante!

- Oh, y si no te veo David, espero que tengan un buen viaje.

- Gracias Lisa... no me quiero despedir porque creo que nos estaremos viendo frecuentemente en las oficinas del GTU. He presentado formalmente mi candidatura para ser delegado de la Región Autónoma de Nueva Montreal ante el GTU... estamos en pláticas para firmar la adhesión de la comunidad a los protocolos de la Tierra Unida.

- Había escuchado rumores. – Lisa sonrió. – Pero te felicito, David... sé que harás mucho por tu gente y por tu tierra.

- Gracias almirante... otra cosa, estamos por terminar el segundo paquete de VF4 que—

- ¡Basta de trabajo por hoy! – Lisa se rió. – Hablaremos más tarde de ello, David... Kelly se está poniendo impaciente.

- ¡Almirante! – Kelly se sonrojó, pero no pudo evitar reírse.

David se rió y se despidió de Lisa de una manera amistosa e informal antes de alejarse de ahí acompañado de la teniente Hickson y de confirmar con el General Martín que él volaría con ellos a Ciudad Monumento también. Cuando estuvieron solos, Martín le sonrió a Lisa.

- Bien almirante, parece que se quedó sin su segundo al mando y sin su asistente. Es imposible que usted trabaje esta tarde bajo esas circunstancias. ¿Me acompañaría a tomar un café? Después de todo yo tampoco tengo mucho que hacer mientras sale mi avión.

- Me parece bien, señor. – Lisa asintió. – Vamos al comedor de oficiales... me dará mucho gusto conversar tranquilamente con usted un rato.

- Lo mismo digo, almirante... y claro, yo invito.

Lisa y Daniel Martín se alejaron de la pista de vuelo, en donde ya los del departamento de intendencia se apresuraban en limpiar el desorden que había quedado después de la ceremonia. Todavía había algunos pilotos e invitados conversando por ahí, pero la mayoría se habían retirado y habían regresado a sus labores. La pista de vuelo 3 poco a poco volvía a la calma... el ambiente festivo daba paso a la tranquilidad de siempre, solo interrumpida por el despegue y aterrizaje de las aeronaves de la RDF.

-

* * *

-

Lisa agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa a la mesera que les sirvió el café. Miró hacia el ventanal del comedor de oficiales y sus ojos involuntariamente se clavaron en el cielo, como si quisiera descubrir en él algún VF4 volando de regreso a casa. Pero casi de inmediato bajó su mirada y la clavó en Martín, quien le sonreía comprensivamente mientras movía la cucharita dentro de su café.

- … en todo caso, - Lisa retomó la conversación que estaban teniendo. – La próxima semana volaremos a la Base Lunar Apolo para tener algunas reuniones de trabajo con el doctor Greenwell. Ayer por la mañana me envió unos diseños preliminares y envié los datos técnicos a la comisión científica para que los evalúen. Una vez que regrese de la Base Apolo quizás podríamos tener una reunión en Ciudad Monumento para comenzar a ver los presupuestos, general Martín.

- Como usted lo disponga, almirante… sin embargo, si me permite una observación…

- ¿De qué se trata?

- ¿No le parece que una vez que regresen de la base lunar usted estará demasiado ocupada planeando su boda? – Martín le dio un sorbo a su café. – La misión de migración puede esperar un par de semanas, almirante… usted sólo se casará una vez.

Lisa sonrió y se escondió detrás de su taza de latte. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y ella miró al general por encima de su taza.

- Lo sé… supongo que son demasiadas cosas, todas sucediendo al mismo tiempo… pero comprendo que debo establecer prioridades. ¡Me emociona tanto mi boda! Pero al mismo tiempo siento que si no adelanto el proyecto… es decir, Rick y yo estaremos fuera en nuestra luna de miel por un par de semanas y…

- ¡Relájese, almirante! – Martín sonrió paternalmente. – Cuando regrese de la Base Lunar, haga un reporte preliminar y deslinde responsabilidades. Le aseguro que mientras usted disfruta de su viaje de bodas, acá todos seguiremos trabajando como una maquinaria bien engrasada, almirante. Yo pienso que usted no sólo merece sino que necesita un descanso.

- Sí, tal vez sea verdad…

- ¿Alguna vez te había dicho lo mucho que me recuerdas a tu padre, Lisa? – El general habló en un tono más informal y familiar. – Cuando a Donald se le metía una idea en la cabeza o cuando se emocionaba con un proyecto, no había quien pudiera detenerlo… y me parece que tú heredaste esa persistencia de él.

- Algunos dirían que es terquedad. – Lisa sonrió levemente.

- Admito que alguna vez llegue a acusar a Donald de ser demasiado terco y cabeza dura… pero tu padre siempre tuvo razón en sus apreciaciones y sus ideas. Al final las cosas no resultaron como él hubiera querido pero… siempre he pensado que si el GTU le hubiera dado más libertad y más campo de acción a Donald, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes… pero los políticos estaban demasiado inmiscuidos en el problema.

- Sí, lo sé… y sé que mi padre se sentía impotente al respecto.

- Él siempre fue un hombre de acción… solía decir: "_si quieres la paz, prepara la guerra"._ Ese era su lema… - Martín sonrió. – Incluso lo tenía como su inscripción en el sello del almirantazgo en esos días.

_- "Si vis pacis para bellum_". – Lisa recordó. – Es cierto, lo había olvidado… pero creo que mi padre tenía razón. A veces la única manera de vivir en paz es demostrando que tenemos la capacidad suficiente de defendernos.

- Cierto… aunque sé que tu padre aprobaría el lema que tú elegiste para tu propio sello del almirantazgo, Lisa. – Martín sonrió.

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y recordó que esa frase la había leído en una de las bitácoras de su padre cuando se estaba llevando a cabo la restauración del Acervo Hayes para su colocación en el museo.

"_Adsumus custodes pacis"_. Ese era el lema que ella había elegido para su sello privado del almirantazgo: _"Asumo la custodia de la paz"._

- A veces me pregunto… - Lisa habló en voz baja. – Cómo serían las cosas si mi padre no hubiera muerto… si todavía estuviera aquí y fuera el almirante. ¿Qué tan diferente sería la situación¿Qué pensaría de todo esto?

- Supongo que hay cosas que jamás sabremos a ciencia cierta, Lisa… aunque hay algo que puedo afirmar sin temor a equivocarme: conociendo al viejo Donald de la manera en como yo llegué a conocerlo, sé que estaría muy feliz por ti… y por Rick. Sé que tu padre amaría al muchacho, Lisa. Hunter es exactamente la clase de hombre que Donald siempre quiso para ti.

Lisa sonrió enternecida. Dentro de su corazón sabía que Martín tenía razón; ella siempre había tenido la certeza absoluta de que su padre y Rick se hubieran llevado muy bien. Ella sabía que a su padre le hubiera agradado mucho el piloto… su padre siempre había admirado a los soldados de tropa, a los que comenzaban desde abajo, a los que probaban su valor en la guerra y su temple en la paz. Como frecuentemente le sucedía, en ese momento Lisa deseó con toda su alma que su padre estuviera ahí para verla feliz al lado del Rick… deseó que su padre caminara por ella por el pasillo central de la capilla de la base el día de su boda… que la entregara a Rick.

- De pronto te fuiste muy lejos, Lisa.

- Lo siento, general… estaba—recordando a mi padre… a veces todavía no puedo creer que haya muerto. Es una sensación extraña¿sabe? Como si él estuviera aquí conmigo…

- Sí, lo sé.

Martín miró por la ventana y Lisa lo observó por unos minutos. Era un hombre prematuramente envejecido pero que, a pesar de todo, conservaba un corazón joven y un alma llena de alegría y de optimismo.

- Rick me contó lo que… lo que usted le dijo el otro día, general… sobre sus hijos. Yo lo siento mucho, en verdad.

El general sonrió con tristeza y le dio una palmadita a Lisa en la mano. Ella intentó devolverle la sonrisa.

- Gracias Lisa… un padre no debería enterrar a sus hijos… no es así como la naturaleza funciona… pero hay designios incomprensibles. A veces, cuando te veo a ti o veo a Rick, pienso en mis hijos y en todo lo que ellos pudieron llegar a ser. Me hubiera gustado que ellos fueran como ustedes… a veces…

El general no pudo continuar. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y Lisa comprendió lo que él sentía. Ella también había perdido personas amadas en la guerra… había perdido a su familia, a sus amigos… ella también era un soldado y entendía el dolor del general Martín. La almirante extendió su mano y la colocó sobre la del general, dejándole saber con ese sencillo gesto que ella comprendía.

- Nos entrenaron para todo. – Lisa comentó suavemente. – Menos para esto.

- Sí. – El general intentó sonreír. – Eso es algo que debemos aprender por nosotros mismos… a vivir día tras día con el dolor y los recuerdos. Pero ¡Mírame nada más! Aquí, deprimiéndote con mis historias… no es momento para ponerme así; no cuando hay tanto que celebrar, almirante Hayes.

Lisa sonrió conmovida y asintió con la cabeza. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada el General Martín estaba ya hablándole otra vez sobre su padre, Donald Hayes y contándole anécdotas y vivencias que había compartido con el difunto almirante. En algún momento la conversación cambió de tema y comenzaron a hablar de los preparativos para el viaje de Lisa a la Base Apolo y finalmente terminaron hablando de la ya tan próxima boda de Lisa y Rick.

El buen general encontró absolutamente divertido el hecho de que Rick tuviera su calendario pegado en la puerta del refrigerador y mantuviera una cuenta exacta de los días que faltaban para el gran día. Martín opinó que, conociendo al General Hunter, seguramente llevaba incluso el cómputo de las horas y los minutos.

- Jamás había visto a un hombre más enamorado de una mujer. – Martín comentó. – Lo he observado, Lisa… la manera en cómo te mira… su comportamiento cuando está junto a ti… y cuando está lejos de ti. Tú eres el amor de su vida, el motivo por el que él despierta cada mañana, su razón de respirar… el General Hunter en estos momentos está allá arriba, volando su VF4 de última tecnología, no porque sea su obligación o su trabajo… sino porque tiene una mujer maravillosa a su lado a la que ama con todo su corazón. Tú eres su razón de ser, Lisa.

Las palabras del general conmovieron a la almirante de la RDF casi hasta las lágrimas. No podía evitar el recordar aquellos días, que le parecían ya tan lejanos, cuando ella estaba sola, con un corazón roto… y con ese sentimiento que la asfixiaba, que le envenenaba la sangre y la hería en lo más profundo de su ser: esa seguridad absoluta de que el corazón de Rick Hunter pertenecía a alguien más y que él jamás sería suyo… por más que ella lo amara a él. Lisa recordó todos esos amaneceres en los que ella solía despertar sola en su cama, triste y resignada… cuando se levantaba de una cama fría para comenzar a moverse por una casa vacía… ¡Parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo!

Antes de que Lisa pudiera hacer ningún otro comentario, el general Martín se puso de pie, mientras observaba su reloj. Ella lo siguió con la mirada.

- ¡Dios santo! Ya debería estar en la pista… los Stonewell fueron tan amables como para ofrecerme que viajara con ellos a Monumento, no quiero hacerlos esperar.

Lisa se puso de pie y el general le sonrió, mirándola a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa cuando sintió como las manos de Martín se posaban en sus hombros.

- La veo pronto, almirante Hayes… por favor cuídese mucho y cualquier cosa que necesite, usted sabe dónde encontrarme.

- Gracias general Martín… por todo.

El general asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, al tiempo que se acercaba a Lisa para besarla paternalmente en la frente.

- Donde quiera que esté tu padre, yo sé que el viejo Donald está orgulloso de ti, de lo que has logrado, de lo lejos que has llegado y de la mujer en la que te has convertido, Lisa.

La almirante Hayes sonrió mientras el general Martín se alejaba lentamente en dirección a la puerta del comedor de oficiales. Antes de salir miró a Lisa y se despidió de ella con un movimiento de mano que ella correspondió.

- Buen viaje, general… y que Dios lo acompañe.

Lisa miró hacia el ventanal del comedor de oficiales. La tarde se había nublado lenta, pero constantemente desde que ella y el general habían llegado a ese lugar. Ahora la base estaba casi en penumbras, oscurecida por los nubarrones que cubrían la ciudad. Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a golpear el vidrio del ventanal y el aire había comenzado a soplar de pronto.

La almirante miró su reloj… faltaba poco más de una hora para que el Escuadrón Skull regresara a la base. Quería ir a recibir a Rick a la pista, pero decidió que primero iría a su oficina, seguiría trabajando en el material que llevaría consigo a la Base Apolo y después iría a darle la bienvenida a su piloto.

-

* * *

-

La Base Macross ya estaba totalmente en penumbras cuando el Escuadrón Skull tomó pista para aterrizar. El General Hunter, como era su costumbre, fue el último en aterrizar. Lisa, envuelta en su gabardina militar y de pie bajo una lámpara, justo fuera del hangar principal, sonrió al contemplar aquel aterrizaje perfecto del Líder Skull.

Había caído una lluvia fuerte que había amainado hasta convertirse en una llovizna suave pero constante. La almirante observó al personal de tierra apresurarse a recibir a los pilotos y vio cómo Rick hablaba con ellos por unos momentos, haciéndoles algunas observaciones y dándoles un reporte general del vuelo. Minutos después todos se dirigieron a los vestidores… todos menos el General Hunter, quien se había percatado de una solitaria figura que lo observaba insistentemente sin querer interrumpirlo.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick sonrió, acercándose a ella. - ¿Cómo estás, amor?

- Bien. – Lisa sonrió emocionada. - ¿Y tú¿Cómo estuvo el primer vuelo del Escuadrón Skull VF4?

- ¡Excelente! – El piloto ya había puesto sus brazos en torno de la cintura de ella para abrazarla contra sí. – Mis pilotos son los mejores, tú lo sabes. Han aprendido bien.

- ¡Arrogante! – Ella se rió y lo besó en la punta de la nariz.

- Hemos entrenado muy duro. – Rick habló con seriedad. – Estoy muy satisfecho con los resultados… y todos están encantados con los VF4. ¡Son naves extraordinarias!

- ¡Me alegra que eso piensen!

- Pero estoy agotado, amor. – Él la tomó de la mano y comenzó a conducirla a su oficina. - ¿Qué te parece si me das dos minutos para salir de este uniforme de vuelo y nos vamos a casa? Tengo mucho sueño…

- Sí, yo también quiero descansar… ha sido una semana demasiado larga y muy complicada. – Lisa bostezó.

- Mañana tengo el vuelo de rutina programado para las 0600 horas. – Rick le informó. – Sé que es muy temprano, pero quiero aprovechar el tiempo. Tenemos una semana para prepararnos para esa salida atmosférica y no quiero tener sorpresas. Tú sabes que no nos fue muy bien en ese aspecto durante las pruebas.

- Fue un accidente, amor… no fue tu culpa.

- Tal vez… pero no voy a dejar nada al azar.

- Tú jamás lo haces, Hunter. No esperaría menos de ti… siempre listo¿recuerdas?

Rick se detuvo afuera del hangar que albergaba su oficina de campaña, como el la llamaba, y sonrió al observar a Lisa. No pudo evitar el inclinarse para besarla suavemente en los labios.

- ¿Me extrañaste? –Susurró contra su piel.

- Tú sabes que lo hice. – Lisa le respondió en el mismo tono. – Fui a tomar un café con el General Martín, mientras salía su vuelo a Monumento… estuvimos hablando de ti.

- ¿De mí? – Rick la miró a los ojos.

- De ti, de nosotros, de todo… - Lisa le sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con la emoción contenida. – Rick, amor… estaba pensando…

- ¿Sí?

- Sobre la boda… y lo que dijo ayer el capellán… yo— ¿Crees que sería apropiado que le pidiera al General Martín que me entregara el día de la boda?

Rick miraba insistentemente a su prometida a los ojos. Poco a poco una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en sus labios antes de que él se inclinara a besarla en los labios otra vez. Ella respondió ávidamente a aquel beso.

- ¡Me parece una buena idea! Y no creo que el general se niegue. – Rick respondió. – De hecho pienso que se sentirá honrado.

- Es sólo que me habló de su familia… y me dijo que él nos ve como sus hijos. Es un buen hombre, Rick… yo he llegado a apreciarlo y a quererlo mucho. Además conoció a mi padre… fue su amigo.

- Lo sé, y la elección me parece perfecta, mi cielo… a decir verdad ya me había hecho a la idea de que le pidieras al señor Riber que te entregara.

- No niego que la idea me cruzó por la cabeza en alguna ocasión pero… preferiría que fuera el General Martín.

- ¡Yo también, preciosa! – Rick la besó. - ¡Créeme que yo también!

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos. Rick le acarició la mejilla y tomó su mano para besarla galantemente, sin romper el contacto visual.

- ¿Te había dicho lo absolutamente hermosa que te ves con esa gabardina, amor?

Lisa negó con la cabeza y Rick la besó en los ojos con tanto amor y tanta confianza que aquella simple caricia provocó que ella se sintiera mareada y que su corazón se le acelerara.

- ¡Hermosa! Absolutamente deslumbrante y perfecta… así te ves.

- Quizás debería de usarla más seguido. – Lisa se rió. - ¿En qué estás pensando? Conozco esa mirada y sé que no es nada bueno…

- Nada… - El piloto levantó una ceja y observó a su almirante con una mirada que le quemaba la piel a ella. – Sólo pensaba que sería increíble verte llegar a mi oficina usando esa gabardina… es decir, _solamente_ esa gabardina.

- ¡Rick Hunter! – Lisa no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada… y un golpe directo al brazo del piloto. - ¡Eres una rata!

- Y tú eres la mujer más hermosa e increíble del mundo. – Rick se rió y la besó en la mejilla. – Dame un minuto, amor… en cuanto me quite este uniforme de vuelo podremos ir a casa… Lo único que quiero es cenar, bañarme y meterme en la cama… contigo.

- ¿Con gabardina o sin ella? – Lisa decidió bromear un poco.

- Hmmm… eso dependerá total y exclusivamente de usted, almirante. – Él le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Eres terrible!

Lisa le lanzó una palmada que iba dirigida a su trasero, pero el piloto reaccionó y brincó para salvarse del tiro tan certero de la almirante. Se rió divertido y entró corriendo a su oficina.

- ¡No tardo, princesa!

Lisa sonrió y contempló el paisaje a su alrededor. La llovizna seguía cayendo sobre la ciudad y las luces de la base se reflejaban en el agua de los charcos como si fueran acuarelas o pinturas impresionistas… observando aquello con atención, Lisa se dio cuenta de que todos sus recuerdos dolorosos y sus memorias de un pasado que jamás había sido fácil parecían estar disolviéndose en ella, como si fueran acuarelas en la lluvia.

Sí, sus recuerdos del pasado eran esas acuarelas y el amor de Rick era la lluvia que había venido a lavar su corazón, a llevarse todo el dolor y la tristeza y a darle un nuevo motivo para vivir… una razón para que su corazón siguiera latiendo día tras día.

-

* * *

-

Mientras estaba en la segunda junta a la que había asistido en el día, junto con Lisa, Rick no podía evitar admirarla por esa energía inagotable que ella siempre parecía tener. Le encantaba verla tan segura de sí misma, en control de la situación en todo momento y a la vez tan diplomática y convincente como ella siempre había sido. Esas eran cualidades que él siempre le había admirado, desde los ya tan lejanos días a bordo del SDF1.

Ese día Lisa se notaba particularmente feliz y entusiasmada. Estaba exponiendo algunos puntos preliminares del Proyecto de Migración espacial y discutiendo el próximo viaje a la estación Lunar Apolo con algunos miembros de la comisión científica de la RDF, con el coronel Maistroff, quien se quedaría a cargo en su ausencia, y claro, con el General Hunter. Esa era la primera vez que él asistía a ese tipo de reuniones... con su nuevo rango y como segundo al mando de la RDF. Lisa le consultaba algunas situaciones, lo hacía participar, trataba de integrarlo y no hacerlo sentir nervioso. Rick había estado hablando, exponiendo sus puntos de vista y se había sorprendido a sí mismo al escucharse, pues su actitud había sido segura y formal.

Ahora estaba en silencio, observando a Lisa y maravillándose, por milésima vez, que esa mujer tan increíble fuera su compañera... que fuera a casarse con él, que lo hubiera aceptado, que lo amara, que estuviera dispuesta a pasar el resto de su eternidad con él. Aquello todavía lo sorprendía. Había veces que a media noche despertaba sólo para contemplarla dormir y tratarse de asegurar que todo aquello estaba pasando, que no era un sueño... que él realmente estaba con ella... que por primera vez en su vida se sentía genuinamente feliz.

La almirante Hayes dio por terminada la reunión y Rick fue el primero en ponerse de pie para saludarla formalmente. Todos comenzaron a abandonar la sala de juntas, excepto Maistroff y el doctor Lang, quien se acercó a comentar algunos puntos con la almirante mientras ella recogía sus notas. Rick se sentó y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho. Se sentía muy cansado... agotado. Él sabía que Lisa se sentía igual. La semana había sido larga y muy pesada. Pero si la almirante Hayes estaba cansada, no lo demostraba. Se veía fresca y llena de energía, como si se acabara de levantar.

- ¿Realmente cree que sea una buena idea llevar a sus pilotos al espacio, general Hunter?

Rick miró a Maistroff, quien estaba de pie a su lado y por primera vez en su vida, el piloto no tuvo que ponerse de pie para saludarlo.

- No sólo creo que es una buena idea, coronel. Pienso que es necesario que los pilotos comiencen a entrenar en ausencia de atmósfera. Una oportunidad como esta no se presenta muy frecuentemente.

- Es que pienso que si apenas tienen un par de días volando los VF4 en la Tierra... el llevarlos a la Luna... con el viaje espacial que eso implica... no lo sé, se me hace un tanto precipitado, pero tal vez soy sólo yo.

- Comprendo su preocupación, coronel. Pero en estos momentos mis pilotos están en los simuladores. Yo no soy del tipo de persona que pondría sus vidas en riesgo y usted lo sabe. Estoy interesado en que estén bien entrenados y quiero que tengan experiencia práctica. Después de todo son ellos los que acompañarán la misión de migración espacial. No pienso dejar nada al azar.

Maistroff miró a Rick y un casi imperceptible gesto de fastidio cruzó por su rostro. El piloto lo observaba fijamente y el coronel fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, así que terminó por hacer un saludo desganado.

- Tengo que hablar con la almirante Hayes, pero la buscaré mañana en su oficina. Ahora, si me disculpa general...

- Puede retirarse, coronel.

El coronel Maistroff salió de la sala de juntas seguido casi inmediatamente por Lang, que iba tan absorto en sus anotaciones que no pareció percatarse de la presencia de Rick. Lisa miró a su piloto y le sonrió mientras seguía metiendo sus documentos a su carpeta.

- ¿Y bien? – Lisa preguntó. - ¿Qué te parecen las juntas de staff?

- No están tan mal.

Lisa se acercó a donde Rick estaba sentado y él levantó su mirada y le sonrió, al tiempo que le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos. Lisa le acarició el cabello ensortijado y se permitió perderse en el profundo azul de los ojos de su piloto.

- Además, tuve la oportunidad de contemplarte durante varias horas, no me puedo quejar. ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?

- Hmmm… dime. – Lisa lo besó suavemente en los labios.

- ¡Muy hermosa! Y además inteligente y absolutamente adorable.

Mientras hablaba, Rick había hecho que Lisa se sentara en sus piernas. La almirante abrazó al piloto alrededor de los hombros y le sonrió con amor. Él se acercó, buscando ansiosamente sus labios que se entreabrieron para recibirlo.

- General... – Lisa se rió entre besos. – Todavía estamos en horas de servicio... no es propio que estemos haciendo esto en una sala de juntas vacía.

- Almirante, agradézcale a Dios que _esto_ es todo lo que estamos haciendo... porque si de mí fuera...

Lisa atrapó sus labios y lo besó profunda y largamente para después ponerse de pie y terminar el beso de una manera lenta y casi dolorosa. Rick entreabrió los ojos y ella le acarició el rostro.

- Todavía tengo algunas cosas que acabar en mi oficina, amor. – Le informó. - ¿Terminaste tu turno?

- Tú misma dijiste una vez que los almirantes y generales no tienen turnos, sólo trabajo. – Él contestó, siguiéndola dócilmente hacia la puerta. – Tengo algunos reportes que revisar... ¿Puedo hacerlo en tu oficina?

- ¿Otro de sus planes malévolos, general? – Lisa bromeó.

- ¡Eso quisiera! Pero no… te prometo que seré un general quieto y bien portado y no te daré lata. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta que estoy ahí. ¿Si?

Lisa le respondió con una sonrisa, tomándolo de la mano y conduciéndolo a su oficina. Una vez ahí, ella se instaló en su escritorio y Rick tomó el sofá del recibidor. Los dos se enfrascaron en su trabajo, aunque sin desaprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tuvieran para lanzarse sonrisas traviesas y miradas tiernas.

Después de un rato Lisa se concentró tanto en el documento en el que estaba trabajando, que por un momento se olvidó por completo que Rick estaba ahí con ella. Minutos más tarde, cuando ella levantó la mirada sonrió enternecida al darse cuenta de que el piloto se había recostado en el sofá y se había quedado profundamente dormido.

- ¡Pobrecito! Tuvo vuelo muy temprano en la mañana y después estuvo trabajando en los simuladores, revisando expedientes de los pilotos, haciendo las inspecciones, organizando en los roles de asignación de los escuadrones y todavía esas dos juntas... ¡Debe de estar agotado!

Lisa decidió que lo dejaría dormir mientras ella terminaba su trabajo. Casi una hora más tarde la almirante apagó su computadora y se estiró perezosamente antes de dirigirse al sofá, en donde Rick seguía durmiendo. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello, quitándole los mechones que caían sobre su apuesto rostro, los cuales sin embargo regresaron de inmediato a su lugar. El piloto entreabrió los ojos y la imagen borrosa de ella apareció frente a él. Rick sonrió adormilado y sintió cómo su cuerpo entero se estremecía cuando Lisa se inclinó a besarlo en los labios.

- Me quedé dormido. – Rick murmuró, intentando ponerse de pie.

- ¡Tranquilo, amor! Con calma... – Lisa le puso la mano en el pecho para evitar que se levantara demasiado de prisa. – Estás cansado, has estado trabajando desde la madrugada.

- Estoy bien. – Rick se frotaba los ojos como si fuera un niño chiquito.

- ¿Te ha gustado volar tu nuevo VF4?

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro del piloto y asintió entusiastamente mientras comenzaba a hablar:

- ¡Es fantástico, Lisa! La manera en cómo los VF4 responden en el aire es increíble y la potencia que alcanzan, bueno... los chicos del escuadrón están encantados con ellos es como sí... – de pronto Rick se detuvo y sonrió con tristeza. – Admito que aún extraño al viejo Skull Uno pero...

- Lo sé. – Lisa sonrió, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello a su piloto. – El VF1S Skull Uno va a ser transportado al museo en las próximas semanas. Se está terminando la adecuación del pabellón aéreo... ¿No te gustaría traerlo de regreso a Macross cuando se haga el traslado?

Rick sonrió pero negó levemente con la cabeza.

- Ya me despedí, Lisa... uno debe de saber cuando es hora de cerrar los círculos¿no es así?

Ella asintió, sabiendo que Rick tenía razón y preguntándose en qué momento el chiquillo rebelde y voluntarioso que ella había conocido en la Isla Macross se había convertido en el hombre maduro y responsable que tenía frente a ella en ese momento.

- ¡Hey! – El rostro de él se iluminó. – Hablando de eso, tengo algo que enseñarte.

- ¿Y qué es?

- Digamos que es... una inversión a futuro... un buen uso que quise darle al bono de promoción que recibí la semana pasada.

Lisa tomó la carpeta que él le había entregado y lo miró interrogativamente. Él movió la cabeza, animándola a que le diera un vistazo. Sus ojos brillaban y se movían de un lado a otro con emoción contenida. Cuando la almirante miró el contenido, sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente y no pudo evitar una expresión de sorpresa que escapó de su pecho.

- ¡Rick! Pero qué— ¿Qué es esto?

El piloto la miraba directamente a los ojos, sin querer perderse una sola de sus reacciones. Se rió y puso su mano en el rostro de ella para atraerla y besarla en la mejilla.

- Es el proyecto preliminar de restauración de la residencia Hayes. Hablé con los restauradores... hicieron este borrador del proyecto basado en la evidencia fotográfica que hay en el Acervo Hayes... piensan ir a visitar el sitio en las próximas semanas. ¿Qué te parece?

- Pero Rick... – Lisa no salía de su asombro, mientras hojeaba el documento lleno de fotos, planos y proyecciones que él le había entregado. – Esto es... amor, realmente no tenemos que hacer esto, yo—

- Pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado, princesa.

- Sí, como un proyecto... un sueño a futuro. No pensé que tú...

- ¡Tú me conoces, Hayes! Soy demasiado impulsivo... además, como dije, es una inversión a futuro... cuando nos casemos esa seguirá siendo la residencia familiar... de los Hunter-Hayes. Claro, si tú no dispones otra cosa, amor. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Es increíble! – Lisa sentía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Rick yo... no sé que decir.

- No es necesario que digas nada, mi cielo. – Él la besó en la frente. – Es un proyecto a largo plazo... una residencia como esta no puede ser restaurada en uno o dos meses pero...

- Te diré algo... – Lisa le sonrió conmovida. – Vamos a crear un fondo en el banco en donde podamos hacer aportaciones para la restauración... que sea un fideicomiso que sea utilizado única y exclusivamente para esto. No voy a dejarte hacer esto solo, amor... yo también quiero cooperar. Es la casa de mi familia después de todo... aunque ahora será nuestra casa, Rick... tuya y mía.

- ¡Lo será! – Respondió él soñadoramente. – Y lo del fondo mixto me parece excelente... pensaba cubrir los costos yo mismo, pero si tu me ayudas será más fácil.

- Hay una cuenta en el Banco Central de Macross a mi nombre… la herencia de mi padre... – Lisa suspiró. – Estaba estipulado que si algo le llegaba a pasar a él, el ejército transferiría el total de su capital a una cuenta a mi nombre... jamás la he tocado.

- ¿En serio? – Los ojos de Rick se agrandaron. – Me imagino que debe ser una cantidad bastante importante de dinero. ¡Eres toda una magnate, Hayes!

Lisa sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió.

- Mi idea es dejar ese dinero invertido en el banco... una vez que nos casemos, crear una cuenta única familiar con ese dinero.

- Oh no, Lisa... yo no puedo aceptar eso, no...

- Rick, lo mío es tuyo...

- Pero...

- Será un dinero que tendremos ahí, sin tocarlo... como inversión para nuestra familia y nuestros hijos... digamos que será la herencia familiar.

- Lisa... – Rick sonrió. – Esto no es necesario¿sabes?

Ella se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios.

- Gracias Rick... por esta sorpresa.

- Quiero... – El piloto habló sin dejar de besarla una y otra vez en los labios. – Quiero que esa casa sea el hogar de nuestros hijos... sé que tenemos una misión espacial por delante pero... sería bonito tener un lugar en la tierra que nos pertenece... al que siempre podremos volver... ¿No te parece?

- Sí... – Lisa respondía a cada uno de sus besos. - ¡Oh Rick! Soy tan feliz... ¡Te amo tanto!

Mientras hablaban y se besaban, Lisa se había rendido al peso de él, quien la había empujado sobre el respaldo del sofá. Ahora ambos estaban tendidos sobre el mismo. Rick la había acunado contra su pecho y la besaba lenta y profundamente, tomándose su tiempo y tratando de demostrarle con sus besos cuánto la amaba y de qué manera la adoraba. Lisa se entregaba por completo a él, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y enredaba sus dedos en el cabello oscuro del piloto.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, asustando a la joven pareja quienes de inmediato se incorporaron para sentarse en el sofá, tratando de lucir serios y formales. Rick arrugó el entrecejo cuando miró a los recién llegados que estaban de pie en la puerta, observándolos con curiosidad.

- Amor, - Max habló con su proverbial paciencia. – Te dije que era mejor llamar a la puerta primero.

- ¡Pero yo siempre vengo a visitar a Lisa a esta hora y nunca llamo a la puerta!

- Pues deberías hacerlo de ahora en adelante… sólo por seguridad.

- Siento mucho haber interrumpido su rito amoroso. – Miriya se acercó al sofá en donde Lisa y Rick, profundamente sonrojados, trataban de normalizar su respiración. – Ya tendrán tiempo para esto más tarde, aunque este no es el mejor lugar para llevar a cabo una actividad de esta naturaleza¿no les parece¡En fin¿Están listos?

- ¿Listos para qué? – Rick miró a Lisa, quien se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Lo olvidaron? – Miriya se escandalizó. - ¡La lección de baile!

- ¿Es hoy? – Lisa se puso de pie de un salto. - ¡Se me olvidó por completo!

- ¿Lección de baile? – Rick repitió, con un gesto de fastidio en el rostro. – Pero...

- ¡De prisa! – Miriya ya lo había tomado por el brazo y lo había puesto de pie de una manera muy poco amable. – _Madame Butterfly_ es una mujer muy ocupada... si perdemos nuestra cita de hoy jamás la recuperaremos.

- ¿_Madame Butterfly_? – Lisa le preguntó a Max, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

No hubo tiempo de comentar nada más, pues la impaciente Meltran ya los estaba empujando a todos fuera de la oficina, como si fueran una manada de borregos, según sus propias palabras. Mientras los conducía a su minivan se quejaba de que hubieran olvidado una cita tan importante y amenazaba con que ella haría que llegaran a tiempo, costase lo que costase… aquello ciertamente era para causar terror hasta a esos soldados veteranos de una guerra espacial.

-

* * *

-

Viajar en el vehículo de una guerrera Meltran que estaba retrasada para una lección de baile podría ser considerado dentro de la clasificación de deportes extremos de alto riesgo. Max, sentado en el asiento del pasajero, tarareaba alegremente al ritmo de la música del reproductor de CDs. Pero en el asiento trasero, Lisa y Rick se aferraban a lo que podían mientras Miriya avanzaba a toda velocidad entre el tráfico y soltaba maldiciones en su idioma nativo cada vez que un auto se acercaba demasiado.

Cuando la minivan se detuvo en una calle oscura, afuera de un viejo y destartalado edificio, Rick tuvo el deseo incontenible de poner sus pies en la tierra firme y arrodillarse a besarla. No llego a llevar a cabo la segunda parte de su plan, pues Lisa ya se había aferrado a su brazo. Ella se sentía un poco mareada después de aquel viajecito.

- ¡Aquí estamos! – Miriya anunció alegremente. – El estudio de danza de Madame Butterfly. ¡Vamos, ya es tarde y no hay que hacer esperar a la madame!

Lisa y Rick observaban aquel lugar con una mirada que no era precisamente de confianza. Era un sitio bastante lúgubre y la luz rojiza y la música que provenía del interior de aquel local hicieron que la joven pareja cuestionara seriamente la decisión de Miriya de llevarlos a ese lugar. Casi como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, Max se metió entre Lisa y Rick y les pasó los brazos por los hombros para comenzar a guiarlos hacia dentro del local detrás de su esposa.

- ¡Vamos, no sean tímidos! Les va a gustar... ya he venido con Miriya antes y es bastante divertido.

Apenas habían traspasado el umbral de la puerta, tuvieron el honor de conocer a Madame Butterfly. Era una mujer madura vestida con un atuendo que podría haber sido sacado de cualquier película de los años 20's, con estola de plumas incluida... en un chillante color rosa. Miriya hizo una reverencia frente a aquel pintoresco personaje y Lisa no pudo evitar el reír. Aquella escena era casi surrealista.

- Madame, ellos son los que se van a casar. – Miriya se hizo a un lado para que Lisa y Rick quedaran frente a la mujer que los observaba con curiosidad. – Necesitan su ayuda... a pesar de ser humanos, no son muy buenos en estos rituales del baile.

- Richard Hunter. – La madame extendió su mano teatralmente. – Elizabeth Hayes... en sólo dos horas les mostraré porqué soy la reina del baile de Macross. Cuando salgan de mi estudio, jamás volverán a ser los que eran antes. ¡Han llegado al lugar correcto! Yo les demostraré que el baile es una obra de arte que se representa con el cuerpo.

- Lisa… - Rick susurró. – Yo… no sé si…

- Lo sé… - Lisa respondió en el mismo tono, luchando contra la urgencia que sentía de salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

- La danza, - Miriya habló, adquiriendo la misma pose afectada y teatral de la madame. – Es como las mujeres... difícil de entender, pero embriagante.

La madame había tomado a Rick y Lisa de las manos y los conducía lentamente al centro de la pista de duela. Ellos, demasiado sobrecogidos con lo insólito de aquella escena, la seguían sin protestar, mientras la suave música de un vals comenzaba a inundar el ambiente.

- Ustedes se van a casar… porque están enamorados... deben de dejar que su cuerpo y mente también se casen con la música... sientan cada nota musical en su alma... la danza se piensa, se vive, se siente... mírense a los ojos. – La madame hizo que Rick tomara a Lisa en sus brazos. – Ustedes se aman... respírense... obsérvense... siéntanse... entiéndanse...

Lisa y Rick se miraban a los ojos sin poder apartar su mirada del otro. Las notas musicales comenzaban a embriagarlos y las palabras de la madame eran casi como un mantra que los comenzaba a poner en un estado hipnótico. Casi sin darse cuenta ambos habían comenzado a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música.

- Sólo quienes han amado en silencio, quienes han llorado por un amor y lo han sentido en lo más profundo del corazón comprenden y reciben la pasión del baile... déjense llevar por la sinfonía de su alma... encuentren su ritmo... sientan la cadencia de su corazón, el movimiento natural de su respiración...

Max sonreía al darse cuenta de que el siempre renuente y rejego General Hunter parecía haber caído en un hechizo en esos momentos. Completamente perdido en los ojos de Lisa, Rick hacía exactamente lo que la madame le decía. La almirante, quien también parecía haber caído en un trance, se dejaba llevar por el piloto, mientras la madame Butterfly parecía volar a su alrededor, sin dejar de hablarles y darles indicaciones.

Max se rió suavemente al notar que su esposa bailaba con un compañero imaginario en la orilla de la pista de baile, moviéndose rítmicamente al compás de la música. El piloto as de la RDF se acercó a ella y se inclinó galantemente para ofrecerle su mano.

- ¿Me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza, hermosa dama?

- ¡Será un placer, mi apuesto caballero!

Max condujo a su esposa a la pista y comenzaron a bailar entusiastamente y con bastante soltura al ritmo de vals que seguía sonando en el aparato de sonido; era indiscutible el hecho que esa no era su primera visita a la escuela de baile de Madame Butterfly.

Mientras se movían por la pista no podían quitarle la vista de encima a la joven pareja de enamorados que, poco a poco y siguiendo las instrucciones de Madame Butterfly, habían comenzado a relajarse y era obvio que comenzaban a disfrutar de aquella experiencia... aunque había que admitir que ver a Lisa y Rick bailando en sus uniformes militares era algo fuera de lo común.

- Guíala, Richard... todo lo que tú hagas es con el propósito de que ella brille... demuéstrale al mundo por qué la amas, lo hermosa que ella es... lo orgulloso que estás de tenerla contigo, de que sea tuya.

Rick sonreía al escuchar las palabras de Madame Butterfly. ¿Demostrarle al mundo por qué amaba a Lisa y por qué esa mujer lo tenía vuelto loco¡Él podía hacer eso! La pose arrogante y segura que el piloto súbitamente había adquirido al bailar con ella hacían obvio lo orgulloso que él se sentía al ser el único dueño del corazón de Lisa Hayes y el depositario de todo su amor.

- Acércate a él, Elizabeth... – La madame seguía moviéndose rítmicamente alrededor de ellos. – Demuestra tu belleza, tu elegancia... déjate llevar. Tú confías en él... deja que él te guíe. ¡Este es tu momento! Debes lucirte, debes mostrarte confiada y segura de ti misma, de lo que eres, de tu belleza, de tu feminidad...

Lisa y Rick seguían bailando, completamente concentrados en lo que hacían y rendidos el uno al otro. Casi no se percataban de la manera en como la madame corregía sus poses y guiaba sus movimientos.

- Tu mano derecha justo debajo del omoplato izquierdo de Elizabeth, Richard... sostenla firmemente... tú amas a esta mujer, demuéstralo. Tu brazo derecho levántalo al nivel de sus ojos... Elizabeth, tú confías en él, tú lo adoras... tu mano derecha debe de estar colocada suavemente en su brazo izquierdo... y tu mano izquierda en su hombro derecho... con firmeza y suavidad. Escuchen la música... déjense llevar por ella... Richard, tú la guías... tú eres su soporte, su apoyo... y tú Elizabeth, tú eres su inspiración. Todo lo que él hace es por ti... confianza, mis amores... eso es lo que deben transmitir, mucho amor y confianza.

Amor y confianza, eso era lo que Rick y Lisa sentían en esos momentos. Cuando Madame Butterfly consideró que habían encontrado su ritmo, se alejó un poco para dejarlos disfrutar de su baile, con el pretexto de hacerles algunas indicaciones a los Sterling.

El piloto no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su prometida, mientras pensaba lo hermosa que era y cuánto la amaba. Mirándose directamente a los ojos parecían estar teniendo un silencioso dialogo en el que sus almas y sus corazones hablaban a través de aquellos movimientos suaves y cadenciosos. Era como si sus cuerpos se estuvieran moviendo al ritmo que les marcaba el corazón.

Aquella lección de baile resultó ser particularmente significativa para ellos. Madame Butterfly les enseñó algunos movimientos básicos de los diferentes bailes de salón. A pesar de lo renuentes que ambos habían estado al principio, ahora ambos habían cambiado de opinión y pensaban que aquella lección les serviría de mucho, pues sentían que se habían relajado bastante y habían visto el baile desde un nuevo punto de vista. No era tanto una actividad física, sino una conexión espiritual.

Después de dos horas terminaron con los alegres y divertidos ritmos latinos, _"para que se relajaran un poco"_, les dijo la madame. Ni Rick ni Lisa habían bailado jamás ese tipo de música, pero al calor del momento decidieron relajarse y alocarse un poco. Siguieron las instrucciones que les dio la madame y observaron a Max y Miriya, quienes parecían ser todos unos expertos. Los más altos oficiales de la RDF distaban mucho de serlo, pero se estaban divirtiendo bastante y las dos horas de la lección pasaron sin ser sentidas.

Minutos después, exhaustos, ambos se dejaron caer en uno de los sillones de una pequeña sala recibidor cercana a la puerta. Los dos estaban sudando y jadeaban sin poder dejar de reírse. Había sido una noche bastante divertida para todos.

- Ya saben lo básico. – Madame Butterfly les dijo. – Bailar es un poema visual… cuando bailen demuestren lo mucho que se aman. No olviden establecer esa conexión con su compañero… como si quisieran hacerle el amor ahí mismo, en la pista de baile.

- ¡No les diga eso, madame! – Max se rió, recordando lo que habían visto en la oficina de la almirante esa tarde.

Lisa y Rick le lanzaron una mirada asesina y él se cubrió la boca con las manos, inmediatamente conciente de que aquel comentario había sido una mala idea. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada más, la madame ya había seguido hablando:

- Ahora no dejen de practicar en su casa. El día de su boda ambos van a brillar en la pista, no tengo duda de eso.

- Seguiremos practicando. – Lisa sonrió, mientras frotaba afectuosamente la espalda de Rick que, inclinado sobre sí mismo, trataba de recuperar el aliento. - ¡Muchas gracias madame Butterfly! Fue una lección extraordinaria, aprendimos muchas cosas y nos divertimos mucho.

- ¡Y ustedes que no querían venir! – Miriya sonrió. – Madame, gracias por la lección... mis amigos la necesitaban urgentemente. Cada vez que los veía bailar era como ver bailar a un par de patos.

Lisa y Rick abrieron la boca para protestar, mientras Max se reía ruidosamente del comentario de su esposa. La madame puso sus manos en los hombros de los jóvenes enamorados y se rió suavemente.

- Los patitos feos se han convertido en los hermosos cisnes del lago del bosque. – Habló con su tono más dramático. - ¡Hemos sido testigos de un renacimiento!

Miriya aplaudió repetidamente ante aquella actitud tan teatral y Lisa no pudo menos que reír. Max ya había puesto su mano alrededor del hombro de su esposa y había sugerido que se retiraran para que la madame pudiera descansar... y ellos pudieran ir a cenar. Aquella idea no era mala en lo absoluto.

- Entonces la veremos mañana en la base, madame. – Miriya tomó su chaqueta del perchero junto a la puerta. - ¿Cuál será el especial del día?

- Albóndigas con arroz, capitana Parino Sterling.

Lisa y Rick miraron a la madame sorprendidos... reconociendo hasta entonces a una de las cocineras del comedor de la base. Una de esas mujeres a las que Rick tantas veces había acusado de cocinar comida sabor zapato.

- ¿Usted trabaja en la base? – Lisa preguntó, genuinamente sorprendida.

- Cocinera de día, bailarina extraordinaria de noche. – La madame respondió con una pose de tango.

Lisa volvió a reírse, reafirmando una vez más lo que aquella noche había pasado tantas veces por su cabeza: la vida al lado de Rick y los Sterling a veces se volvía demasiado surrealista. Pero jamás sería aburrida o tediosa, de eso no había duda.

Las dos parejas se despidieron de Madame Butterfly y Rick y Lisa agradecieron al cielo de que Max fuera ahora el conductor designado. El piloto anunció que los llevarían a cenar a un pequeño restaurante cercano al salón de baile. Era un lugar pequeño y privado pero la comida era buena y la música era aún mejor.

-

* * *

-

Los Sterling llevaron a Lisa y Rick a un restaurante que, tal y como habían dicho, era pequeño, agradable y con un ambiente muy íntimo y relajado. El grupo se sentó en una mesa privada tipo cajón en un extremo del local. Había una docena más de personas en el restaurante pero nadie prestó atención a los recién llegados.

Los cuatro se sentaron en aquel reducido espacio, Rick y Lisa en un lado y Max con Miriya frente a ellos. Los dos jóvenes militares abrazaban posesivamente a sus chicas mientras ninguno parecía poder dejar de reír. Seguían comentando los pormenores de la lección de baile y lo mucho que se habían divertido. Una mesera se acercó a entregarles los menús y casi de inmediato ordenaron su cena. Después de todo el ejercicio que habían hecho, todos estaban hambrientos.

- Tenías razón, Sterling. – Rick comentó después de unos momentos. – Este lugar es tranquilo y agradable. ¿Cómo es que ustedes siempre encuentran estos sitios?

- Nos gusta salir y explorar la ciudad. – Max se encogió de hombros y besó a su esposa en los labios.

- ¿No es Minmei la que canta? – Preguntó la siempre atenta guerrera Meltran.

Todos guardaron silencio y se percataron de que, efectivamente, estaban tocando música del nuevo CD de la cantante favorita de Ciudad Macross. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que el local estaba prácticamente tapizado con posters que promocionaban su concierto del día siguiente.

- Pienso que Minmei se ha superado a sí misma con su nuevo material. – Lisa comentó con sinceridad. – Esa canción es bastante buena.

- Han lanzado una agresiva campaña publicitaria y el plan de medios que su representante está manejando es impresionante. Tienen fechas de conciertos agendadas de aquí a fin de año y un contrato para comenzar a filmar una película en enero.

Todos miraron a Miriya, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros y comentar con naturalidad que lo había escuchado en el programa nocturno de espectáculos "_Noches para Llorar_"… ella era una mujer a la que le gustaba estar informada.

- ¿Van a asistir al concierto de mañana? – Max les preguntó a sus amigos. – Sería una pena que desperdiciaran esos boletos VIP que recibieron.

- Sí, iremos. – Lisa le sonrió a Rick, quien la besó en la frente. – Es una buena oportunidad para relajarnos un rato. Además sería poco cortés que no asistiéramos, después de que Minmei nos envió esos boletos con tanta antelación.

- Yo no sé si podría ir si estuviera en tu lugar. – Miriya comentó abiertamente. – Bueno, creo que no es un secreto el hecho de que Minmei fue... tu rival de amores, por así decirlo.

- Tiempo pasado. – Rick se apresuró a besar a Lisa en la mejilla.

- Cierto... lo pasado ya quedó atrás. – Lisa sonrió. – Y me siento bastante segura y confiada ahora, con lo que soy y con lo que tengo. Sería infantil sentirme insegura o amenazada, sobre todo cuando este apuesto piloto me ha demostrado de tantas maneras lo mucho que me quiere. – Lisa besó a Rick en la barbilla y él sonrió.

- ¿No es maravillosa? – El piloto comentó con orgullo. – Aunque admito que había olvidado que el concierto es mañana.

- Es porque ustedes jamás salen. – Miriya respondió. - ¡Ha estado anunciado por todos lados en las últimas semanas! Max amor, tenemos que sacarlos más seguido.

- No hay problema. – El capitán sonrió.

- Espero que Minmei vuelva a la cima de su carrera. – Lisa comentó. – Ha trabajado mucho y se lo merece. Además hay que admitir que es una cantante bastante buena.

- Sí, además mientras se mantenga ocupada con su carrera, se mantendrá lejos de ustedes. – Miriya le guiñó el ojo a su amiga. – Pero ¡En fin! Tenemos cosas más importantes de que hablar, así que debemos enfocarnos... le dijimos a Kelly que volveríamos a casa a media noche, así que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y qué cosas son esas?

- ¡Los preparativos de la boda! – Miriya sacó una libreta de su bolsa y la colocó sobre la mesa. – Veamos... invitaciones, enviadas... capilla y museo, apartados... – La Meltran comenzó a palomear la lista. – Tenemos que ir a la degustación de banquetes... a ver las flores y... ¡Ah! Lo más importante, esto es lo que tenemos que dejar listo este fin de semana...

Max, Rick y Lisa intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros. Miriya estaba tomando demasiado en serio su papel de planeadora de bodas.

- A ver... – La Meltran recargó su barbilla en su mano y miró a sus amigos fijamente a los ojos. – Hablemos sobre su viaje de bodas.

Rick tomó la mano de Lisa encima de la mesa y ambos se sonrieron antes de dirigir sus miradas a su amiga, quien los observaba expectante. La respuesta quedó en el aire unos minutos, cuando la mesera se acercó a servirles la cena.

- Bien, - Lisa contestó finalmente. – Es un hecho que queremos ir a la playa para nuestra luna de miel. – Rick asintió. – Algo de sol, mar y arena nos caería bien.

- Cierto, cierto… - Miriya hacía anotaciones. – Sol, mar y arena… correcto… y es práctico además porque de todas maneras en ese viaje no creo que vayan a tener muchas ganas de traer mucha ropa encima por mucho tiempo, así que—

- ¡MIRIYA! – Los tres protestaron, sin poder evitar el reír.

- ¿Qué? – Contestó inocentemente la Meltran, encogiéndose de hombros. – Ustedes los humanos son incomprensibles… tienen tanta cultura y son tan tímidos con las cosas buenas de la vida.

- No es timidez, amor. Se llama privacidad… ya lo hemos hablado¿recuerdas?

- Sí, sí… - Miriya agitó su mano frente a su rostro. – Privacidad, buenos modales, pudor, decencia, recato, decoro… lo sé. Ya me aprendí todos los sinónimos.

- Sería bueno que de vez en cuando los pusiera en práctica. – Rick murmuró en voz baja, pero Lisa sonrió divertida con aquel comentario.

Mientras cenaban las dos parejas decidieron ir al centro de la ciudad el sábado siguiente a visitar una agencia de viajes que era la mejor de Ciudad Macross. Era ya urgentemente necesario reservar boletos de avión, hotel y todo lo demás para el viaje de bodas de "Los Hunter-Hayes", como Miriya insistía en llamarlos.

La elección de la feliz pareja, después de pasar semanas viendo cuanto folleto turístico y revista de viajes caía en sus manos, habían sido las playas de lo que alguna vez fue la Riviera Maya, en el Caribe. Además de las paradisíacas fotografías con el cielo azul, el mar turquesa y la arena blanca que habían visto, esa era una de las zonas que habían recibido menos daño durante la Lluvia de la Muerte de Dolza. Había lugares bastante privados y playas vírgenes por doquier. Era, para Lisa y Rick, la opción perfecta para pasar una luna de miel relajada y tranquila.

- Vamos a tener que hacer algunos ajustes a su vuelo. – Miriya les informó. – No pueden salir de Ciudad Macross en un vuelo comercial, porque la prensa los seguiría y eso no es bueno para ustedes… no querrán fotos paparazis de su luna de miel¿cierto? Así que podríamos triangular su vuelo… registrarlos con nombres falsos o tal vez Max y yo podríamos llevarlos a alguna ciudad de por aquí para que salieran desde allá. Pero eso ya lo decidiremos el sábado.

El resto de la cena estuvieron comentando sobre los pormenores de la boda, los preparativos que ya llevaban hechos y lo que faltaba. Miriya le dijo a Lisa que sería bueno que el sábado, aprovechando la visita a la agencia de viajes, podrían pasar a la tienda de vestidos de novia para ver los avances de su vestido. Lisa estuvo de acuerdo y cuando Rick protestó, Max le dijo que mientras ellos podrían ir a practicar alguna actividad de hombres… como llevar a Dana a los juegos infantiles.

Después de que les sirvieron el postre, Miriya y Lisa se disculparon y se dirigieron al tocador de damas. Max y Rick se pusieron de pie caballerosamente para que ellas pudieran pasar y luego las observaron desaparecer entre los comensales. Max sonrió y la dio una palmada afectuosa a Rick en el hombro.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué? – Rick parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, jefe? El día se acerca.

- Nunca había estado tan emocionado ni tan feliz, Max. – Rick replicó con una sonrisa. - ¡Lisa es fantástica! No puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ella.

- Sí, eso es obvio… sobre todo después de lo que vimos esta tarde en su oficina, hermano. – Max le guiñó el ojo.

- Bueno… sí, yo… - Rick se sonrojó y se rascó la nariz. – Creo que debemos practicar el saludable hábito de ponerle seguro a las puertas antes de… entregarnos a actividades recreativas de esa naturaleza.

- Sí, deberían. – Max se rió y le dio unas palmadas a Rick en la espalda. – Te ves muy bien, Rick… emocionado y feliz. Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que vería al Líder Skull tan lleno de vida y tan radiante. Desde que te conocí siempre fuiste un tanto taciturno y sombrío, jefe.

- Sí, supongo que lo fui. Lisa vino a inyectarme vida y energía. Ahora siento que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, si la tengo a mi lado. Lisa me comprende, me escucha, me aconseja… escucha lo que digo, aún lo que callo. ¡Es una mujer extraordinaria, Max! Jamás pensé que llegaría a enamorarme de esta manera, que sentiría por alguien lo que siento por Lisa… y mucho menos pensé que alguien me amaría de la manera en cómo ella lo hace.

- Están hechos el uno para el otro. – Max sonrió. – Hoy, mientras bailaban, Madame Butterfly nos hizo esa observación… Lisa y tú tienen el mismo ritmo, la misma cadencia… están en sintonía. Eso lo notamos hoy.

Rick sonrió, pero no supo que contestar a eso. Pensó que en realidad Lisa y él siempre habían estado conectados, desde que se habían conocido. A pesar de sus inicios tan accidentados y de sus constantes peleas y discusiones, era una verdad innegable que siempre que tenían que trabajar juntos, ambos establecían una conexión muy fuerte.

A veces era casi como si pudieran leerse la mente. Era por eso que él había entrado con confianza a cada batalla que había tenido que luchar: porque sabía que ella estaba ahí, vigilándolo, siendo sus ojos en el Puente de Macross… y que mientras ella estuviera en control, él no tenía absolutamente nada que temer.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes respecto al concierto de mañana?

La voz de Max trajo a Rick de vuelta a la realidad.

- Bueno… - El piloto se encogió de hombros. – Me sorprendió un poco el que Lisa quisiera ir, pero creo que es bueno. Será una experiencia positiva para ambos. ¿No te parece? Además me demuestra lo madura que ella es y lo segura que está de nuestra relación. Minmei está en todas partes, uno no puede escapar de ella. Por eso para mi es importante que Lisa y yo demos este paso juntos. Que probemos que podemos vivir en un mundo en donde ella siempre estará presente y que eso no importa, porque yo amo a Lisa y ella es mi razón de ser. Minmei es sólo una cantante… Lisa es mí prometida… mi futura esposa.

Max asintió a las palabras de su amigo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y la cena después del concierto? Sé que van a ir… y sé que no vas a perder la oportunidad de mostrarle al mundo que Lisa y tú están juntos.

Rick sonrió y le dio un trago a su vaso de agua mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza. Miró a su amigo y se encogió de hombros.

- Me gusta estar con Lisa. Me gusta que la gente nos vea juntos… se dijeron tantas cosas antes, sobre Minmei y yo… que quiero dejar las cosas bien en claro ahora. Quiero que la gente se de cuenta de que entre Minmei y yo jamás hubo nada y que es Lisa… que siempre ha sido ella y siempre será ella la mujer a quien amo.

- ¿Y cómo crees que reaccionará Minmei a todo esto?

El piloto se encogió de hombros. Con Minmei él jamás sabía qué esperar. Tampoco era que él quisiera pasearse frente a ella presumiendo su relación con Lisa. Pero sí quería que Minmei tuviera bien clara la situación. Él sabía que la señorita Macross podía ser bastante densa en ocasiones y no quería que hubiera la más mínima posibilidad de que ella malinterpretara la asistencia del Rick al concierto como una oportunidad para verla a ella… quería dejar bien en claro que él iba con Lisa… y que era Lisa y sólo Lisa su única razón de ser.

- Bien, estamos listas. – Las dos chicas volvieron a la mesa.

- Mañana tenemos vuelo temprano. – Rick se puso de pie. – Será mejor que vayamos a casa… ¡Fue una noche bastante intensa!

- Y divertida. – Lisa sonrió.

- Bien, vamos… - Max se puso de pie y abrazó a Miriya. – Los llevamos a la base para que recojan sus autos.

Lisa y Rick se miraron y sonrieron. El piloto buscó la mano de su prometida y sus dedos se entrelazaron. Ambos tenían la misma idea y fue él quien la puso en palabras.

- La base no está muy lejos de aquí y Lisa y yo preferiríamos ir caminando, para bajar la cena.

- ¿Están seguros?

Lisa asintió a las palabras de su piloto y se abrazó a su brazo, mientras él sonreía arrogante y feliz.

- Además nos gusta mucho caminar… especialmente de noche. – La almirante le hizo un guiño a Rick y él se rió.

- En ese caso…

Los cuatro amigos salieron del restaurante. Lisa y Rick acompañaron a los Sterling hasta su minivan y ahí se despidieron y les agradecieron aquella noche tan divertida y… fuera de lo común. Quedaron de verse en la base al día siguiente y después partieron a toda prisa a su casa, pues no querían aprovecharse de la gentileza de Kelly al quedarse a cuidar a Dana.

Cuando Lisa y Rick estuvieron solos, él se inclinó para besarla en la frente. Ella le sonrió y lo abrazó alrededor de la cintura. Rick puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lisa y comenzaron a caminar sin prisa por aquella calle vacía y oscura, bajo el manto estrellado de esa hermosa noche estival.

- Lisa… sobre el concierto de mañana…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir? Amor, no lo hagas por mí… yo no estoy interesado, y lo último que deseo es que tú estés incómoda porque—

- Está bien, Rick. – Ella sonrió. – Nos invitaron formalmente, creo que es una muestra de cortesía el que asistamos. Además Miriya dice que será todo un espectáculo… amor, estaremos viendo el concierto de una cantante muy popular, sólo eso. Es una manera de distraernos y relajarnos un poco… no hay nada malo en ello¿cierto? Pero si te incomoda a ti…

- No, no es eso. – Rick la miró con amor escurriéndole por los ojos. - ¡Eres maravillosa, Lisa!

- Me lo han dicho. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa cálida y juguetona.

Caminaron en silencio un rato. Iban por un malecón que bordeaba el Lago Gloval y que los conducía directamente a la base. El camino estaba bordeado por varios faroles de luz eléctrica y árboles, haciéndolo un paseo bastante tranquilo. A esas horas de la noche era un lugar tranquilo y solitario. El suave murmullo del agua del lago golpeando las orillas del mismo era el único sonido que interrumpía la paz de aquel sitio.

Rick se detuvo de golpe debajo de uno de los candiles y miró a Lisa. Ambos se sonrieron y él se sentó en la baranda, al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en las caderas de la almirante y la atraía contra sí para abrazarla. Ella le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y el piloto recargó su cabeza en el pecho de ella, mientras Lisa le acariciaba el cabello y lo besaba en la frente.

Los dos estuvieron ahí por un buen rato, sin hablar. Rick escuchaba el sonido rítmico del latir del corazón de Lisa y ella se entretenía en pasar sus dedos por el cabello rebelde del muchacho mientras observaba el paisaje lacustre detrás de ellos y las luces del SDF1 y de la base cercana.

- Lisa… - Habló el piloto en un susurro. – Sólo dime que mañana todo va a estar bien… que tú vas a estar bien. No quiero parecer obsesivo pero me preocupo porque me importas y porque no quiero cometer errores, preciosa… cuando el padre de— cuando el coronel Riber vino a verte hace unas semanas yo me sentí… extraño. No quiero que tú te sientas mal porque… bueno, porque… tú sabes…

- No hay nada de que preocuparse, amor. – Lisa le respondió en el mismo tono de voz y le apartó algunos mechones de cabello rebelde de la frente para besarla. – Yo voy a estar bien… los dos estamos bien. Como dije en el restaurante, me siento segura y confiada de lo que tengo… te amo y confío ciegamente en ti y en nuestro amor.

- Me gusta estar contigo. – Rick comentó después de un momento. – Tú haces que todo tenga sentido y razón, amor. Quisiera que comprendieras cuánto te amo y todo lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer para hacerte feliz, Lisa.

- Lo comprendo, mi vida. – Ella lo besó en la frente. – Yo también tengo bien marcadas mis prioridades y una de las más importantes es vivir mi vida a tu lado y hacerte absolutamente feliz, piloto. Te lo mereces.

Rick levantó su mirada y, aún acunado contra el pecho de ella, le sonrió con una calidez y una ternura que sólo podía demostrarle a ella, porque era a ella a quien le pertenecían. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

- Te ves cansado. – Lisa comentó, acariciándole el rostro. – Te levantaste muy temprano y tuviste un día muy pesado, amor.

- Estoy agotado. – Respondió con sinceridad el piloto, sin dejar de verla a los ojos. - ¿Me llevas a casa?

Lisa lo volvió a besar en los labios. El beso se prolongó un poco más esta vez, pues él no le permitió que lo terminara tan pronto, sino antes bien la atrajo contra sí e hizo que el beso fuera más profundo. Lisa mantenía sus manos en las mejillas de él, mientras el piloto, aún sentado en la baranda, la sostenía posesivamente por la cintura. Se separaron lentamente y se sonrieron. Lisa tomó la mano de él e hizo que se pusiera de pie.

- Mañana será un largo día… será mejor que vayamos a descansar.

- ¿Qué te pareció la lección de baile de hoy? – Rick se rió.

- ¡Esa Miriya es increíble! – Lisa también comenzó a reírse. - ¡Es todo un caso¿Cómo es posible que una Meltran sepa más de cultura humana que nosotros mismos?

- ¡Está completamente fuera de sí! – Rick no podía dejar de reírse. – Pero admito que me gusta que ella esté ayudándonos con los preparativos de la boda… ha sido… interesante.

- Por ponerlo de alguna manera. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo. – Pero la lección de baile de hoy me gustó mucho… ¿Sabes? Me gustó la manera en como Madame Butterfly—

- ¡La señora comida sabor zapato! – Rick corrigió con una carcajada.

- Bueno, ella—me gustó cómo nos dio todas esas indicaciones y la forma en que…

Los dos jóvenes siguieron hablando animadamente, comentando los sucesos de día y riéndose de las ocurrencias de su amiga. A veces incluso los oficiales de más alto rango de la RDF necesitaban tomarse un tiempo privado… un tiempo para vivir y para ser un par de jóvenes enamorados ordinarios… viviendo una vida extraordinaria.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana el escuadrón Skull tuvo su patrullaje de rutina. Fue un vuelo tranquilo y sin incidentes. Cuando regresaron a la base el General Hunter dio la orden de que el escuadrón fuera a los simuladores. Tenían que completar un mínimo de horas de simulador antes de salir a su misión de escolta del transporte que llevaría a la Almirante Hayes a la Base Lunar Apolo en una semana y el general quería que todos estuvieran perfectamente bien preparados para dicha misión.

Cuando los doce pilotos entraron a los simuladores, Rick detuvo a sus dos compañeros de más confianza y habló en tono oficial:

- Capitanes Sterling, debo verlos de inmediato en mi oficina. Los demás, el día de hoy deben de cumplir un mínimo de cuatro horas de simulador, así que comiencen a acumular minutos.

- ¡Sí señor! – Respondieron los nueve pilotos, yendo de inmediato a sus respectivos simuladores.

Max y Miriya siguieron a Rick hasta su oficina y una vez dentro, se dejaron caer en el sofá mientras Rick ponía la cafetera a funcionar.

- Fue un buen vuelo. – Max comentó, mientras se quitaba los guantes de su traje de vuelo. – Pero estoy cansado… supongo que todavía no me repongo de lo de anoche.

- Después del baile y la cena tuvimos que pasar horas tratando de convencer a Dana de que tenía que dormir. – Miriya explicó. – Tengo la impresión de que Kelly le dio demasiada azúcar en la cena.

- ¡Estaba demasiado hiperactiva! – Max suspiró. – Nos fuimos a la cama hasta pasada la media noche.

- Aunque nos dormimos bastante tiempo después. – Miriya comentó con una sonrisa que hizo que Max sacara el pecho y mirara a Rick con una mirada arrogante.

- Bien, no me interesan sus intimidades. – Rick se rió.

- ¿Qué Lisa y tú no—?

- Tampoco estoy aquí para comentar _nuestras_ intimidades. – Rick se sentó frente a ellos y sonrió. – Además un caballero jamás comenta esas cosas.

- ¡Oooh! – Miriya se inclinó para darle a Rick una palmada en la rodilla. – Yo creo que—

- En realidad… - Rick la interrumpió antes de que ella lo acorralara. – Lo que quería era… pedirles ayuda… yo—

El piloto se sonrojó levemente y bajó la mirada. Era obvio que no sabía cómo pedirles lo que quería. Los Sterling lo miraban, esperando que prosiguiera. Finalmente Rick suspiró y los miró a los ojos, paseando su mirada de Max a Miriya y de regreso.

- Es sobre el concierto de esta noche…

- ¿Sigues teniendo tus dudas? – Max preguntó.

- No, no es eso… Lisa y yo estuvimos hablando y pusimos las cosas en claro. En realidad no es eso lo que me preocupa… es que yo no soy… bueno, soy muy malo para estas cosas y quería que ustedes me sugirieran… ¿Qué debo de ponerme para esta noche?

Los Sterling intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a reír.

- ¿Ese es todo el misterio? – Max le palmeó la espalda. - ¿No sabes que ponerte?

- ¡Tú no deberías de burlarte de mí, Sterling! – Rick le apuntó el dedo índice al rostro. – Recuerdo que en alguna ocasión un subordinado fue a mi barraca a media noche para preguntarme qué opinaba de su corbata para su cita del día siguiente y—

- Sí bueno… no que hayas sido de mucha ayuda, jefe. Tienes razón, necesitas ayuda urgente…

- ¡Max! – Rick intentó amenazarlo, pero terminó riéndose. Era el efecto que Max siempre provocaba en él. - ¡En fin! Esta es la situación… tenemos boletos VIP y todo eso. Después del concierto vamos a ir a una cena en el restaurante del Hotel Macross Suites.

Max silbó sorprendido. Era un hotel muy exclusivo y elegante y se murmuraba que las tarifas se cobraban a precio de oro.

- Yo tendría que vender un riñón para poder ir a cenar a ese lugar. – El joven piloto as de la RDF comentó.

- Déjame pensar… - Miriya los interrumpió. – Quieres verte elegante y causar buena impresión, pero no sabes qué tan elegante debes vestirte para una cena de ese tipo.

- Básicamente sí… es decir, no que yo tenga mucha ropa elegante pero… ir de traje se me hace demasiado formal para un evento así.

- Elegante pero casual. – Miriya respondió. – Eres el General de la RDF y debes demostrar tu orgullo por ese rango… además eres el prometido de la almirante y ella te acompañará. Lisa va a ponerse un vestido que compró la última vez que salimos a la Plaza Macross de compras… es elegante pero casual, tal y como debe de ser tu ropa. Yo pienso que un pantalón de vestir, una camisa y una chaqueta sport serán suficientes, Rick.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo. – Max intervino. – Tú sabes como es ese ambiente de excesos y apariencias. Lisa y tú deben de mostrarse más naturales y seguros de sí. Las demás personas pueden ocultarse detrás de sus ropas exageradas y extravagantes. Ustedes deben de mostrar que su valor como personas no viene de lo que traigan puestos, sino de un lugar más profundo. – Max se tocó el pecho. – Pienso que esa es la imagen que deben de presentar nuestros oficiales superiores en un evento de esta naturaleza.

- Sí, algo así había pensado. – Rick sonrió. – Quiero verme bien para Lisa... quiero que ella me encuentre atractivo y que—amigos, esto lo hago por ella, ustedes lo saben. ¿Cierto?

- Conozco como funciona el mecanismo de un macho alfa. – Miriya asintió. – Quieres que Minmei te vea con Lisa y se de cuenta de lo feliz que eres a su lado. Rick, eso es obvio así que no te preocupes, no habrá problema.

La Meltran ya se había puesto de pie y estaba caminando alrededor de la silla de Rick, observándolo con atención.

- Tienes que usar una camisa blanca y tu saco color azul marino… esa resaltará el color de tus ojos. Déjate puestas tus placas militares y no te abroches los últimos dos botones de tu camisa. Eso te dará un aire casual y militar… quien vea la cadena de tus placas a través de tu camisa abierta se dará cuenta del orgullo que sientes de llevarlas sobre el pecho… y te hará parecer interesante.

- ¿Todavía traes la placa de Lisa junto con la tuya, jefe? – Max preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Siempre! – Rick sacó sus placas para mostrárselas a su amigo.

- ¡Hey! – Miriya le dio una palmada en la cabeza. - ¡Pon atención! Vas a tener que hacer algo con tu cabello… voy a tener que llevarte a que te lo arreglen de emergencia. Pero no tardará mucho… vas a usar una fragancia sutil pero masculina, que casi no se note que es perfume… debe de parecer tu aroma natural. Es mejor que vayan en tu camioneta, les dará un aire marcial pero relajado… ahora, estoy tratando de decidir si debes de afeitarte o si la barba de media tarde te daría un aspecto más interesante… hmmm… no, afeitado al ras… Lisa te prefiere así y sinceramente, tú no das para mucho con tu barba, Rick…

El piloto se pasó la mano por su barbilla y sus mejillas y miró a Max, quien se reía. El capitán Sterling se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a su amigo.

- Tú pediste su consejo, jefe… no es mi culpa.

- Los muchachos van a estar en simuladores por cuatro horas. – Miriya miró su reloj. - ¡Vamos, tenemos tiempo antes del almuerzo!

- ¿Tiempo para qué? – Rick se puso de pie cuando la Meltran lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló de una manera muy poco amable.

- ¡Para ir a que te arreglen el cabello y conseguirte algunas cosas! Dios, ya pasé por esto con Lisa hace unos días y ahora tú… ya entiendo porqué a esto de las parejas les llaman los medios limones.

- Naranjas. – Max y Rick corrigieron al unísono.

- ¡Cómo sea¡Vamos Rick!

El piloto miró a Max con una mirada que bien podía significar _"no me dejes morir solo"._ El capitán Sterling se rió, bastante divertido con aquella escena y asintió con la cabeza.

- Deja que Rick se quite su uniforme de vuelo… y vamos a hacer lo mismo, amor. – Max tomó a su esposa de la mano. - ¿Te vemos en el estacionamiento en quince minutos, jefe?

- ¡Ahí estaré!

Los Sterling salieron de la oficina y Rick suspiró aliviado. Enseguida tomó el teléfono de encima de su escritorio y casi automáticamente marcó el número privado de su almirante favorita.

- ¡Amor! – La saludó alegremente cuando escuchó su voz al otro lado de la línea. - ¿Cómo va tu día, preciosa?

- Algo cargado de trabajo, pero estaré libre después de comer. Kelly me pidió permiso de salir temprano, va a ir al concierto de Minmei con sus amigos de la academia.

- ¿En serio? – Rick se rió. – Bueno, eso será interesante… ¿Comemos juntos¿Tienes tiempo?

- Sí, de hecho… tenía una reunión con los de recursos humanos para ver unas reasignaciones de presupuestos… pero les pedí que comiéramos juntos para ver esa situación y así tener la tarde libre. Se trata sobre algunas prestaciones extras para los pilotos, así que me interesa que estés presente en dicha reunión, amor. ¿A las 1400 horas en el comedor de oficiales?

- ¡Ahí estaré, princesa! – Rick consultó el reloj.

- ¿Y tú que harás mientras?

- Mis pilotos están en el simulador… Max, Miriya y yo vamos a aprovechar el tiempo en encargarnos de algunos asuntos pendientes que tenemos.

- Salúdame mucho a los Sterling. Es una lástima que no vayan a ir al concierto esta noche.

- Sí, lo es. Pero no tienen con quien dejar a Dana y prefieren pasar un tiempo con su bebita… y además están cansados. Estaban presumiendo de sus actividades de anoche. – Rick se rió.

- Sí, te creo. – Lisa también se rió. – Pues diviértete con ellos y te veo de rato, mi vida. ¡Un beso!

- ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes! – Rick sonrió. - ¡Cuídate, preciosa!

Rick terminó la llamada y sonrió, al tiempo que suspiraba soñadoramente. El simple hecho de escuchar la voz de Lisa era suficiente para hacerlo sentir feliz y emocionado. Miró su reloj y salió corriendo al baño de su oficina, de donde salió cinco minutos más tarde vestido con su uniforme de diario y se dirigió a toda prisa al estacionamiento de la base, en donde se encontraría con los Sterling.

-

* * *

-

Era media tarde y el sol, aun alto, le daba un aspecto brillante y vital al jardín de la casa del almirantazgo. El general Hunter, vestido con sus bermudas tipo cargo color caqui favoritas y una camiseta sin mangas color verde militar, estaba recostado en una de las sillas de alberca que estaban en el jardín. Había estado contemplando el cielo y las ramas de los árboles movidas por el viento suave de la tarde, pero después se había quedado dormido.

Y así fue como lo encontró la almirante Hayes cuando llegó a su casa. Dejó su bolsa de mensajero en el estudio y echó un vistazo a todas las habitaciones de la casa. Al no encontrar a su piloto, a pesar de que su Freelander estaba estacionada en la entrada, decidió ir al jardín. Lisa se recargó en una de las pilastras que sostenían las pérgolas de la terraza y sonrió enternecida, viéndolo dormir.

- ¡Pobrecillo! – Pensó. – Últimamente ha estado muy cansado. El trabajo se le ha cargado demasiado desde que lo promovieron a general… pero él jamás se queja. ¡Es tan joven y tiene tanta responsabilidad sobre sus hombros! Rick… ¡Si supieras cuánto te admiro, chiquillo travieso!

Lisa se acercó al general y se sentó a su lado en la silla reclinable de alberca. Rick protestó un poco pero no se despertó. Ella le acarició el cabello mientras lo contemplaba extasiada. Acarició su rostro levemente con su dedo, trazando la línea firme de su mentón, su barbilla, sus ojos… sus labios. Después, sin poder evitarlo, se inclinó para colocar un beso suave y prometedor en los labios de su piloto.

Aquello hizo que Rick entreabriera los ojos y sonriera adormiladamente, mientras deslizaba sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de Lisa y la atraía contra sí.

- ¡Hola, dormilón! – Lisa saludó con una sonrisa y con los ojos brillándole traviesamente mientras observaban el rostro soñoliento de Rick. - ¿Dormiste bien? Ya no te vi después de la comida.

- Me pidieron unos expedientes de mis pilotos. – Él contestó con su voz ronca y llena de sueño. – Querían actualizar unos datos… cuando volví a la oficina Kelly me dijo que te habían mandado llamar de la comisión científica.

- Sí… necesitaban unos documentos para la parte en la que ellos están trabajando del proyecto de migración. – Lisa no dejaba de besarlo en las comisuras de los labios. - ¿Estás cansado?

- Nah… - Rick mintió. – Estoy bien… solo estaba descansando mis ojos, eso es todo.

- ¿Ahora sí me vas a decir que le sucedió a tu cabello?

Rick miró a Lisa, quien le sonreía con amor. Una mirada traviesa apareció en los ojos del general al recordar que lo primero que Lisa le había preguntado cuando había ido a comer con ella había sido eso… pero él no había tenido tiempo de responderle. Lisa le estaba acariciando el cabello y se rió cuando Rick cruzó los ojos para mirar lo que ella estaba haciendo con sus mechones de cabello.

- ¡Rick¡Te vas a quedar bizco! – Lisa lo regañó.

Él se rió y se acomodó en la silla reclinable, para hacer más espacio para ella, quien de inmediato se acomodó a su lado, abrazándolo con amor.

- Miriya pensó que necesitaba arreglarlo un poco.

- ¿Esos eran los asuntos importantes que tenías con los Sterling? – Lisa sonreía, sin apartar su mirada del rostro apuesto de su piloto. - ¿Ir al salón de belleza?

- ¡No es un salón de belleza! – Él protestó. – Es una estética unisex… además lo hice por ti, princesa… no quería ir a esa cena hoy en la noche, acompañando a la mujer más hermosa del mundo y yo parecer un esperpento.

Lisa se rió y se inclinó para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

- Pero serías MI esperpento, en todo caso.

Rick se rió contra sus labios y puso su mano en el cuello de ella para sostenerla contra sí mientras la besaba. Lisa sonrió, sin dejar de besarlo, cuando sintió las manos traviesas del piloto deslizándose por su estómago, para luego comenzar a desabotonarle su chaqueta del uniforme.

- ¿Qué haces? – Lisa se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

- Pensé que tenías calor… - El piloto le sonrió, pero no dejó de trabajar en lo suyo. - ¿Por qué no te pones cómoda? Yo ya lo hice…

- Rick, tenemos que estar listos para el concierto en—

Lisa no terminó su frase, pues él ya había atrapado sus labios en los suyos otra vez y ahora, usando el peso de su cuerpo, estaba haciendo que Lisa se recostara a su lado. La almirante realmente no ofreció mucha resistencia. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer los brazos fuertes del piloto y su espalda musculosa mientras le permitía que él se colocara sobre ella, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos, para luego terminar el beso y continuar besándola en el cuello.

- Rick… - Lisa murmuró. – Vamos sobre el tiempo…

- Hmmm… - El piloto protestó contra la piel de su cuello, mientras comenzaba a bajar la cremallera de su camisa interior del uniforme. – Podemos robarnos unos minutos, amor… - Susurró. – Lisa… tengo sed de ti… tengo muchas ganas de— por favor, princesa…

Lisa sonrió y cerró los ojos, al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello al piloto y se perdía en las sensaciones que sus besos provocaban en su piel. Era una verdad indiscutible que ella jamás podía resistirse a su piloto… jamás podía negarse a él. No tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para hacerlo… hacía mucho que se había rendido al hecho de que él ejercía un misterioso poder sobre ella… no tenía caso luchar contra ello. Y a decir verdad, aquello no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo… siendo completa y absolutamente honestos, ella también lo deseaba.

El uniforme de Lisa comenzó a caer al suelo, prenda tras prenda, mientras el suave rumor de besos, suspiros y las frases llenas de amor y cariño se mezclaban con el susurro suave del viento del norte que acariciaba a Ciudad Macross.

Finalmente Rick levantó los brazos cuando sintió que Lisa comenzaba a deshacerse de su camiseta. Ella se la pasó por encima de la cabeza y la arrojó al suelo mientras que, levantándose un poco, comenzaba a acariciar el abdomen fuerte y bien formado del muchacho y a besar su pecho. La respiración del piloto se había hecho entrecortada y Lisa podía sentir su corazón latiendo sin control. Lentamente lo obligó a recostarse en la silla reclinable, mientras ella seguía besándole el pecho, los hombros y el cuello. Rick tenía los ojos entreabiertos y acariciaba suavemente el cabello color miel de su almirante mientras ella seguía consintiéndolo con sus caricias y sus besos.

Cuando las manos de Lisa comenzaron a jugar con el botón de sus bermudas, Rick sintió que iba a enloquecer… a ella le gustaba torturarlo de esa manera. Le gustaba llevarlo al límite del deseo y de la pasión y jugar con él, comportarse traviesa mientras le regalaba esas sensaciones tan deliciosamente placenteras que sólo ella sabía producir en su cuerpo. Rick intentó ayudarle y así terminar con esa tortura, pero ella no se lo permitió. Apartó sus manos, atrapándolas en las suyas e inmovilizándolas a sus costados mientras ella se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él y se inclinaba para besarlo suave y juguetonamente en los labios.

Cuando el beso terminó, Rick abrió los ojos y sonrió al contemplar el rostro perfecto de Lisa sobre él. Su cabello color miel caía sobre ellos y la luz dorada del sol de media tarde le daba un aspecto angelical… era casi como una visión del cielo… una diosa. Los ojos verdes de Lisa destellaban como si estuvieran hechos de fuego… de un fuego que ardía sin control, amenazándolo con consumirlo por completo. Rick pensó que Lisa jamás se había visto más hermosa que en ese momento.

- Lisa, por favor… - El piloto susurró entre dientes, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar la necesidad que sentía de ella en esos instantes. - ¡Un día terminarás por matarme, Hayes!

Ella se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo de una manera tal que Rick no pudo evitar el gemir al sentir el caminito húmedo y tibio que sus besos iban dejando desde su pecho, subiendo por su cuello y hasta atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja en sus labios. La espalda del piloto se arqueó involuntariamente y liberó sus manos de la prisión de ella, para abrazarla por la espalda, aferrándose a ella con desesperación, mientras Lisa, tomándose su tiempo y con toda la calma del mundo, comenzaba a deshacerse de aquellas molestas bermudas.

Lisa comenzó a acariciarlo de esa manera tan íntima y seductora que ella tenía de hacerlo. Rick cerró los ojos y gimió otra vez, sintiendo que simplemente comenzaba a perder la razón. Con el último pensamiento coherente que logró formular, se preguntó si Lisa sabría lo que ella y sólo ella provocaba en él… en su cuerpo y en su corazón… y se maravilló de esa eterna dualidad que Lisa Hayes era para él: el ángel más dulce y tierno del mundo, a la vez que la diosa más apasionada y seductora del universo.

- Rick… - Lisa susurró en su oído, apenas siendo capaz de controlar su propia respiración. – Ámame, Rick…

Aquella era una orden que el piloto no iba a desobedecer. Con un movimiento rápido y lleno de urgencia y necesidad, invirtió sus posiciones y cubrió a Lisa con su cuerpo mientras con sus labios la cubría de besos ardientes y desesperados. Ella le recorría la espalda con sus dedos, provocando un corto circuito en los sensibles nervios de la columna del muchacho… corto circuito que se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Sentía que cada milímetro de su piel deseaba a Lisa… sentía que su corazón latía en cada rincón de su cuerpo, que su sangre hervía en sus venas. Cuando Lisa cerró sus piernas en torno a sus caderas, el piloto perdió todo contacto con la realidad.

Tomó a Lisa, entrando en ella y reclamando su posesión absoluta y total, mientras le hacía el amor con una pasión y una necesidad tan poderosas que rayaban en la desesperación… en la locura. Lisa no podía pensar… no cuando él la estaba amando de esa manera… no cuando él le estaba demostrando con hechos lo que a veces era tan difícil poner en palabras: lo mucho que realmente la amaba.

Ella correspondió a aquel asalto amoroso, entregándose por completo a él y devolviéndole beso por beso, caricia por caricia… volviéndolo loco de placer y de amor… de adoración por ella.

El piloto la llevó al paraíso… la hizo volar por las regiones más etéreas del universo, la condujo a la luna y de regreso… la hizo alcanzar un estado tan perfecto de paz, de placer y de amor que Lisa no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas cuando sintió que llegaba a la cúspide de aquel viaje de amor… y después se aferró desesperadamente a él cuando lo sintió temblar y sacudirse en sus brazos, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba en espasmos de placer… del placer que ella le hacía sentir… del placer que provenía no de un acto físico, sino de esa entrega espiritual total y de esa devoción que ambos sentían por el otro.

Rick se desplomó, completamente exhausto y sin fuerzas, sobre el cuerpo de Lisa. Ella lo abrazaba estrechamente, sin dejar de acariciarle su espalda desnuda y húmeda. El piloto había escondido su rostro en el cuello de ella y respiraba con dificultad, mientras Lisa sentía cómo su sangre latía en cada rincón del cuerpo del muchacho que se sentía ardiente y sudoroso… Lisa, jadeante y con ojos apenas entreabiertos, lo besaba en la frente y le acariciaba el cabello ensortijado. Todavía podía sentir en su cuerpo pequeños espasmos, como pequeñas replicas eléctricas al huracán de pasiones que acababan de vivir.

- ¡Wow…! – La voz del piloto fue apenas audible después de unos momentos. – Eso fue… ¡Oh Lisa, te amo!

El cuerpo entero de la almirante se estremeció cuando sintió que Rick la besaba suavemente en la mejilla. Después de esos momentos de delirante pasión, aquel gesto cargado de amor y ternura era muy significativo para ella. Sus ojos se encontraron y Rick, levantando levemente su peso del cuerpo de ella, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, sin romper el contacto visual.

- Yo te amo a ti, Rick… - Lisa alargó la mano para acariciar su rostro. – Más de lo que alguna vez seré capaz de expresar.

Rick se inclinó para besarla suave pero largamente en los labios. Después su boca comenzó a recorrer traviesamente la mejilla y el cuello de su almirante hasta llegar a su oreja.

- Esta noche será para ti y sólo para ti, princesa. – Rick le susurró al oído y Lisa se estremeció al sentir su aliento tibio sobre su piel desnuda. - ¡Te amo!

Ella suspiró y cerró sus ojos, al tiempo que una sonrisa adormilada pero satisfecha aparecía en sus labios. Rick acomodó su cabeza en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro de la almirante y se permitió descansar un momento, mientras ella seguía abrazándolo amorosamente. Ese era el lugar en donde él debía estar… el lugar al que pertenecía: entre los brazos tibios y llenos de amor de Lisa Hayes, el amor de su vida.

Sabían que tenían que comenzar a arreglarse para el concierto… todavía tenían que bañarse, vestirse y todo lo demás. Pero ambos, sin palabras pero de mutuo acuerdo, decidieron darse unos minutos para descansar, recuperar sus fuerzas y sentirse mutuamente. Podían robarle un poco de tiempo al tiempo… en nombre del amor, sabían que podían hacerlo.

-

* * *

-

Lisa se estaba terminando de arreglar en su habitación, mientras Rick todavía estaba en el baño tratando de aplacar su cabello rebelde. Ella le había dicho varias veces que se veía bien, pero el piloto aún no estaba convencido; aquello causaba bastante gracia a la almirante. El teléfono se dejó escuchar y Lisa fue al estudio a tomar la llamada pues hacía tiempo que habían desconectado la línea telefónica de su habitación.

- ¡Lisa! – La voz inconfundible de Miriya se escuchó. - ¿Cómo va todo? Sólo hablaba para saber si no tienen problemas.

- Excelente, Mir. – Lisa sonrió. – Estamos casi listos. Rick está terminando de peinarse. Ese corte de cabello le sentó muy bien, pero está teniendo algunas desavenencias con su pelo en estos momentos. – Lisa se rió.

- ¿Y qué tal luce? Estaba bastante nervioso hoy, debiste verlo. Quería verse muy bien para ti, Lisa… no sé que fue lo que le hiciste a ese piloto cabeza dura, pero lo que sea que haya sido, lo tienes rendido a tus pies. Rick besa el suelo que tú pisas.

Lisa sonrió y miró por la ventana del estudio al jardín de su casa. La noche era hermosa y el cielo estaba tachonado de estrellas. Mientras sus dedos se enredaban en las puntas de su cabello, la almirante suspiró.

- A veces todo esto todavía parece un sueño¿sabes? – Le confió a su amiga. – Es decir, Rick y yo juntos… de esta manera. Al principio tenía mucho miedo… Rick siempre me aterró, aunque jamás lo quise admitir.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Lisa? Yo también tuve mucho miedo al inicio, con Max… creo que es natural¿no?

- Sí, tal vez… pero Rick es un alma inquieta. Yo pensaba que quizás, no sé… pasaría dos meses a mi lado y después se aburriría y se iría… toda la gente que me ha importado en mi vida se ha ido, de una u otra manera.

- Pues Rick es la excepción, amiga. Él llegó para quedarse. Yo conozco la cultura humana y me percato de cosas que quizás no son tan obvias para ustedes porque son demasiado cotidianas, pero que una zentraedi como yo si logra captar. Y créeme cuando te digo que jamás había visto a un hombre tan enamorado de una mujer como Rick lo está de ti, Lisa.

- A veces es tan increíble pensar en eso pero sí, no tengo dudas al respecto. – Lisa sonrió soñadora. – Me lo ha demostrado de mil maneras diferentes… todos mis miedos e inseguridades han quedado atrás, Mir. Y creo que el hecho de que esta noche vayamos a asistir al concierto de Minmei confirma todo lo que te digo.

- ¡Esa es mi almirante! – La zentraedi se rió. – Disfruta la noche, Lisa.

- Lo haré. – La almirante sonrió al ver a Rick aparecer en la puerta del estudio. – Muchos saludos a Max y un beso a Dana… y gracias por llamar, Miriya.

Lisa terminó la llamada y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro cuando observó a su piloto y lo absolutamente apuesto que se veía esa noche. Iba vestido exactamente como Miriya le había sugerido y Lisa sintió mariposas en el estómago. ¡Rick Hunter era un hombre endemoniadamente sexy y atractivo! El piloto se sonrojó levemente al percatarse de la manera en la que ella lo estaba observando.

Lisa se acercó lentamente a él y tomó las manos que él le había extendido. Lo admiró más de cerca, dejándose embriagar por su aroma masculino y sonrió cuando notó la cadena de Rick, de la que colgaban sus placas militares, levemente visible debajo de su camisa.

- ¿Vas a llevarte tus placas?

- ¡Claro! – Él sonrió. – Soy militar¿cierto? Y me gusta llevarte siempre junto al corazón.

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa se acercó para besarlo levemente en los labios. - ¡Te ves muy guapo!

- Gracias. – El piloto se sonrojó aún más. – Tú estás preciosa, Lisa… ¡Hermosa más allá de cualquier palabra!

Lisa le arregló las solapas de su saco sport y le sacudió algunas pelusitas de los hombros. Rick la observó hacer aquello y sintió ternura por esa mujer que lo cuidaba y lo quería de esa manera. Lisa levantó su mirada y se sonrojó levemente al encontrarse con los ojos terriblemente azules de Rick que la observaban con una mezcla de ternura y deseo. Ella le pasó la mano por el cabello rebelde, comentándole lo bien que le había quedado y lo absolutamente apuesto y deslumbrante que se veía esa noche.

- Es para ti, preciosa. – Rick se inclinó a besarla en la mejilla. – Lisa, quiero que disfrutemos la noche… que nos divirtamos en el concierto y pasemos un rato agradable. Todo va a estar bien¿De acuerdo?

- Lo sé, Rick. – Ella lo miró a los ojos. – Va a ser una noche especial.

Él asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír ni de admirar a Lisa, quien se veía particularmente hermosa esa noche. Había elegido un vestido sencillo, pero elegante que resaltaba sus formas femeninas de una manera distinguida y con gran clase. A pesar de su aspecto refinado, el vestido tenía un aire informal que la hacía ver joven y muy atractiva y que iba muy bien con el vestuario de Rick. El piloto pensó que Lisa siempre mostraba una elegancia discreta que hacía que, sin que ella se lo propusiera, resaltara su femineidad y su belleza.

- ¡Hermosa! – El piloto la besó suavemente en los labios. - ¡Absolutamente perfecta y bellísima! Lisa… voy a tener que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para controlarme esta noche teniendo a una belleza como tú a mi lado, preciosa.

- Pensé que ya te habías sacado todo el vapor acumulado de tu sistema esta tarde. – Lisa le respondió seductoramente, con una sonrisa.

- Sí, es cierto… pero comienza a acumularse otra vez.

La almirante se rió y tomó al piloto de la mano para conducirlo a la sala de su casa. Él no podía dejar de sonreír y no podía quitarle la vista de encima a su prometida. ¡Se veía deslumbrante! Y cuando sonreía de la manera en como lo estaba haciendo… ¡Dios santo, lo hacía perder el juicio!

- Voy por mi bolso. – Lisa anunció. – No tardo, amor…

El piloto la vio desaparecer rumbo al dormitorio y suspiró emocionado. Una sonrisa soñadora e ilusionada apareció en sus labios al tiempo que sus ojos se suavizaban y sus facciones se relajaban, haciéndolo lucir más joven y apuesto, si aquello era posible.

- Mi corazón está donde siempre debió estar. – Rick murmuró.

Casi inmediatamente apareció Lisa de regreso en la sala y él le sonrió y le ofreció su brazo. La almirante le devolvió la sonrisa y se aferró a él, mientras comenzaban a dirigirse a la salida de la casa, comentando sobre el concierto y todas las cosas que habían escuchado sobre él a lo largo del día.

-

* * *

-

En el camerino principal del Auditorio de Ciudad Macross, un ejército de personas se apresuraban en darle los últimos retoques a los vestuarios que Minmei utilizaría esa noche. Un par de maquilladoras terminaban de arreglar su maquillaje y su estilista acomodaba los últimos detalles en su cabello mientras que, la Señorita Macross, se entretenía en revisar por milésima vez el programa del concierto.

La puerta del camerino se abrió y entró Vance Hasselwood, el representante y apoderado de Minmei y de inmediato comenzó a dar órdenes, pidiéndoles a todos los presentes que se retiraran de inmediato… Minmei necesitaba unos minutos de tranquilidad antes del concierto.

- ¡Primera llamada! – Se escuchó en los altavoces tras bambalinas. – ¡Esta es la primera llamada!

Cuando todos salieron del camerino, Hasselwood cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiró profundamente. Minmei apenas y levantó sus ojos del programa que estaba revisando. Su representante habló:

- Todo parece estar listo… gracias a Dios por primera vez en la vida no parece haber ningún problema de último minuto. El auditorio está abarrotado de personas, Minmei. No podríamos acomodar ni un alfiler en él. Es el lleno total más impresionante que he visto en mi vida. Los patrocinadores están bastante satisfechos con los resultados preliminares de este concierto… ¡Será un éxito! El regreso de la hija pródiga de Ciudad Macross.

- ¿Está listo todo lo que pedí?

- Sí… medio centenar de rosas rojas en tu camerino. – Vance señaló las flores, mientras revisaba la lista en su agenda electrónica. – Fueron algo difíciles de conseguir, porque son 100 por ciento naturales, pero ahí las tienes. Una caja de agua mineral…

- ¿De la marca que pedí?

- La tuvimos que mandar traer desde Nuevo Pórtland, pero aquí la tienes también… tus toallas faciales tibias y mullidas para que te refresques entre canciones…

- ¿Color rosa?

- Todas ellas… ¿Qué más? Ah, una canasta de frutas surtidas… aquí está sobre esta mesa… tus patrocinadores te enviaron varios obsequios también y allá afuera tienes docenas de arreglos florales, regalos de tus fans.

- ¿Qué hay del piano?

Vance se recargó en el peinador frente a Minmei y la observó al rostro por unos segundos. Ella le devolvió la mirada e hizo un mohín de fastidio.

- Minmei… el programa ya está hecho… debes de respetarlo y apegarte a él. Son las canciones que ensayaste… tus grandes éxitos, tu nuevo material… las viejas canciones clásicas que vas a grabar para tu siguiente CD… no entiendo por qué te empeñas en cantar una canción que ni siquiera es parte de tu discografía.

- Te lo dije, Vance… la compuse hace un par de noches y quiero cantarla. Es mi concierto y haré lo que yo quiera. ¿Está listo el piano o no?

- En el escenario, tal y como lo pediste. – Respondió un enfadado Vance. – Minmei, nos ha costado mucho trabajo y mucho sudor y lágrimas llegar hasta aquí. ¡Por favor no eches a perder las cosas!

- ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado, Vance¿Realmente enamorado?

- Minmei, no empecemos con—

- Siempre pensé que él estaría siempre ahí cuando yo lo necesitara… para mí jamás fue siquiera una posibilidad el hecho de que él podría fijarse en alguien más… era imposible que algo así sucediera. Él siempre fue el único hombre que me amó por quien yo soy, no por lo que soy… y de pronto _ella_ apareció en su vida.

- Minmei, yo…

- No, en realidad no fue así como sucedió. – Minmei lo interrumpió. – Más bien, ella siempre estuvo ahí… siempre a su lado… un día, no se cuando, no se como, él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahí… yo también tuve esperanzas¿sabes? Pensé que él se olvidaría de ella de la misma manera en que se había olvidado de mí… pensé que algún día lo vería aparecer frente a mí… que algún día el volvería a amarme. Pero yo lo he visto, Vance… los he visto juntos… he visto ese fuego en sus ojos. ¿Sabes lo que yo daría por qué él me mirara de la manera en como la mira a ella¡Lo daría todo, Vance! Daría todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo… lo daría todo por un amor como el de Rick Hunter.

- Vivieron un romance, - Vance replicó intentando con todas sus fuerzas mostrar una paciencia que estaba muy lejos de sentir. – De acuerdo, es difícil sobreponerse a una historia de amor… pero ya quedo en el pasado, Minmei. El futuro está frente a ti… ya lo hemos hablado… ¡Y yo pensé que todas esas horas de terapia habían servido! Minmei, no puedes hacerme esto ahora… no puedes hacerte esto hoy, aquí en Ciudad Macross… ¡Esta es tu gran noche!

- No voy a hacer ninguna tontería, Vance. – Minmei sonrió con tristeza. – No te preocupes… todo va a estar bien. ¿No sabes si ellos ya están aquí?

- ¡Segunda llamada, segunda! – Se escuchó en los altavoces.

Vance tomó el celular y habló con alguien mientras Minmei se ponía de pie y se quitaba su bata de encima, para revelar el vestido espectacular que lucía debajo y su figura, perfectamente bien trabajada con rutinas de baile y ejercicio y una dieta estrictamente controlada, hasta la última caloría. La señorita Macross lucía espectacular.

- Me informan que la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter acaban de ocupar sus lugares en la zona VIP. – Vance le informó. – Tu familia también está ya en el auditorio. ¿Estás lista, Minmei?

- ¿El general Hunter? No sabía que… bueno, no sé muchas cosas de ellos, pero sé que se van a casar el 10 de octubre¿sabías? – Minmei le sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo. – Es irónico… la última vez que estuve con Rick le hablé de matrimonio y él estaba aterrado… las cosas parecen ser muy diferentes entre él y Lisa… desde aquella vez que me quedé en su casa, la navidad pasada… no había un rincón en el que no estuviera presente la mano de ella… tenía sus fotos en un álbum, tenía tarjetas de cumpleaños, notas pegadas en el refrigerador… todo en esa casa hablaba de ella. Desde que llegué a su casa supe que él estaba enamorado de Lisa…

- Minmei, no puedes permitir que—

- Lo estoy tratando de superar, Vance… tú sabes que he tratado de rehacerme a mí misma… es sólo que hace un par de noches por fin tuve el valor para leer ese reportaje que salió en aquella revista hace unos meses… ¡Se ven tan enamorados! No me sorprende que hayan decidido casarse, sólo quisiera saber por qué eligieron esa fecha en particular.

- Pues es un hecho el que no podrás asistir a esa boda… si te invitan. Ese día el alcalde de Ciudad Monumento organizó una cena de gala para celebrar el cumpleaños de la hija adoptiva de la ciudad… le has dado gran renombre a Monumento, Minmei. No podemos faltar a esa fiesta… están vendiendo los boletos para la cena entre la alta sociedad de la ciudad a precios exorbitantes y la gente los esta pagando… tu regalo de cumpleaños será el 50 por ciento de las recaudaciones de esa cena de beneficencia.

- Lo sé. – La señorita Macross trató de sonreír. – Estoy al tanto de mi agenda, Vance.

- Me alegra que lo estés… tenemos que preparar el programa para esa cena. – Vance lo escribió en su agenda. – Será una buena oportunidad para promover tu próximo CD de canciones clásicas de la música pop.

- ¡Señorita Minmei, a escena! – Se anunció en los altavoces. – La última llamada se dará en siete minutos.

- Bien… - Vance la tomó por el codo y comenzó a conducirla a la puerta del camerino. – Es hora… ¡Has vibrar a nuestra vieja y querida Ciudad Macross, Minmei! Demuéstrales de lo que eres capaz y por amor de Dios, no cometas locuras.

- No lo haré, Vance… - Minmei lo miró a los ojos. – Será una noche memorable… ¡Te lo prometo!

-

* * *

-

Lisa y Rick habían llegado al Auditorio de la Ciudad e inmediatamente habían sido desviados por los policías que resguardaban el perímetro del mismo, hacia la zona VIP en donde incluso había valet parking y podían entrar directamente a los palcos reservados para los invitados especiales.

Los dos comentaron que era la primera vez que Minmei no solicitaba el apoyo de la RDF para la seguridad de su concierto. Esta vez todo se había hecho a través del gobierno de la ciudad. Era evidente que la campaña publicitaria de Vance Hasselwood estaba intentando alejar a Minmei de su imagen como icono de la RDF… lo cual, para ser sinceros, era bueno para todos.

Cuando bajaron de su Freelander, Rick le ofreció galantemente su brazo a Lisa y ella lo tomó, al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa. Varios fotógrafos que rondaban el área se apresuraron a tomar algunas fotografías, pero los elementos de seguridad no permitieron que se acercaran demasiado a ellos. Los jóvenes oficiales de la RDF fueron conducidos por una edecán hasta su palco, el cual era uno de los mejores del auditorio, con una vista magnifica del escenario.

Una vez ahí, Lisa y Rick se percataron de que compartirían el palco con al menos otras ocho personas. Saludaron educadamente y tomaron sus lugares. Rick ayudó a Lisa a sentarse y cuando él lo hizo, tomó la mano de ella y la colocó sobre su regazo, al tiempo que pasaba su brazo posesivamente por encima del respaldo del asiento de la almirante. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Iban a comentar algo sobre el majestuoso escenario que se había preparado para la ocasión, sobre los juegos de luces que ya estaban brillando por todo el auditorio y sobre la cantidad de personas que se habían congregado ahí esa noche, pero antes de que pudieran pronunciar una palabra, una voz conocida los saludó:

- ¡Almirante Hayes¡Rick! – El rechoncho alcalde Tommy Luan de Ciudad Macross se sentó a su lado. - ¿Cómo están, muchachos? Hey, recibimos la invitación para su boda. ¡Cuenten con nuestra presencia! Será un honor acompañarlos en ese día tan especial.

- ¡Alcalde Luan! – Lisa saludó con una sonrisa. - ¡Que gusto verlo por aquí! Y qué bien que haya recibido ya la invitación… las enviamos esta semana.

- ¡Será la celebración del siglo! – El alcalde le sonrió a su esposa. – Hemos estado hablando de ello¿Verdad, cielito? Ustedes dos son la pareja más popular de Ciudad Macross. Rick… ¡Felicidades por tu ascenso! Has llegado muy lejos, muchacho… aún recuerdo cuando te conocí… eras un ratoncito asustado… y ahora… ¡Mírate nada más! Me sorprende verlos por aquí. Pensé que ustedes no asistirían a este concierto… es decir, sin afán de ser entrometido, pero no es un secreto el hecho de que Minmei—bueno, fue protagonista, junto con ustedes, de ese triangulo amoroso ya tan famoso.

- Sí, bueno… - Rick aclaró su garganta. – Le agradezco sus felicitaciones, alcalde. Esta promoción fue toda una sorpresa para mí, pero desde que estoy al lado de Lisa solo cosas buenas me han sucedido. – El piloto le sonrió a Lisa con amor. – Por lo demás… ni Lisa ni yo pensamos que sea correcto huir de este tipo de situaciones. Sabemos cuál fue la historia con Minmei, pero son cosas que han sido superadas, alcalde.

- Lo que sucedió entre nosotros es cosa del pasado. – Lisa concluyó. – Rick y yo vivimos el presente… no hay resentimientos y sobre todo, queremos que quede en claro que nosotros le deseamos a Minmei lo mejor… se merece todo el éxito del mundo. Y a juzgar por este auditorio abarrotado, creo que se está ganando a pulso ese éxito.

- Sí, ustedes siempre han demostrado una madurez que excede su edad. Supongo que es el hecho de que ustedes tuvieron que madurar a base de golpes durante la guerra… en cuanto a Minmei, se merece esto y más. Ha trabajado muy duro… su situación en los últimos años no ha sido la mejor, ustedes lo saben… por eso me da gusto verla aquí esta noche. Me da gusto ver a su familia reunida en torno a ella.

El alcalde señaló a un palco continuo, en donde los tíos de Minmei conversaban alegremente con otras personas.

- ¿Qué han sabido de Kyle? – Rick preguntó con genuino interés.

- Nada, desde que desapareció y dejó a Minmei sola y desamparada. No me sorprende de ese muchacho, siempre ha sido así… siempre ha sido un rebelde. Siempre ha ido en contra de los deseos de Max y Lena… para ellos Minmei ha sido su verdadera hija, mucho más que Kyle. Aunque es cierto que ellos siempre desearon que algún día Minmei y Kyle… bueno, llegaran a casarse.

- ¿No es extraño? – Lisa comentó. – El hecho de que sean primos y—

La almirante fue interrumpida por una voz en el sistema de sonido del auditorio anunciando la segunda llamada y provocando una gran ovación entre los ahí reunidos. Antes de que Lisa pudiera retomar su hilo de ideas, el alcalde ya estaba hablando.

- ¿Pero es que no lo saben? Minmei y Kyle no son primos por lazos consanguíneos.

- ¿Cómo puede ser? – Rick preguntó, sorprendido. - ¿Alguno de ellos fue adoptado? Hasta donde yo sé el papá de Minmei y el de Kyle son hermanos… bueno, eran.

- Sí, lo eran. – El alcalde continuó. – Yo los conocí en Yokohama desde que éramos niños. Vivíamos en el mismo barrio. Los Lynn siempre han tenido su restaurante de comida china; esa es su ascendencia. ¿Han escuchado hablar de Lee Meifa?

Lisa y Rick negaron con la cabeza y el alcalde sonrió condescendientemente.

- Son demasiado jóvenes para hacerlo… ella era una gran cantante y modelo. Durante las Guerras de Unificación ella hizo un exhaustivo trabajo entreteniendo a las tropas. Los soldados la adoraban y su carrera comenzaba a perfilarse hacia lo grande. Fue la _"Lili Marlene"_ de una generación. Sin embargo se rumoró que su carrera terminó súbitamente cuando tuvo una aventura romántica con un oficial del ejército… un oficial casado y con familia que, al final la abandonó cuando ella resultó estar embarazada.

- ¡Eso es terrible! – Lisa comentó.

- Lee Meifa buscó refugió con su familia en el barrio chino de Yokohama, pero sus padres no la recibieron… comenzó a trabajar en un bar en donde también trabajaba Max, el tío de Minmei… él se enamoró perdidamente de ella y no le importó aceptarla incluso con el hijo que llevaba en su vientre. Le propuso matrimonio y le ofreció adoptar a su hijo como si fuera propio… ella aceptó y se casaron. Después de eso se retiraron del bar y abrieron otra sucursal del restaurante chino de su familia… poco después nació Kyle.

- ¿Lee Meifa era… la tía Lena? – Rick estaba sorprendido.

- ¿Entonces Kyle… no es hijo de Max? – Lisa estaba igualmente sorprendida.

- No, no es su hijo… todos siempre lo supimos. Ellos jamás tuvieron hijos propios. Incluso Kyle lo sabe y por eso jamás ha tenido una buena relación con su padre… sabe que su verdadero padre fue un militar que abandonó a su madre y jamás lo ha superado. Es por eso que odia tanto a los soldados.

- Eso sin duda explica muchas cosas. – Lisa asintió.

- Lena siempre quiso una hija… y siempre vio a Minmei como si fuera la hija que nunca tuvo. Años después, cuando comenzó el proyecto del SDF1 y se comenzaron a ofrecer facilidades para que las familias se establecieran el la Isla Macross, un grupo de personas de Yokohama, incluyéndome a mí y a Max y Lena, fuimos a hacer fortuna. No nos fue tan mal, yo terminé siendo el alcalde de la ciudad y ellos terminaron teniendo un restaurante chino bastante exitoso. Tiempo después Minmei fue a vivir con ellos. Lena le había inculcado desde pequeña el amor a la música, al baile, a los escenarios… y Minmei había aprendido bien. Kyle se negó rotundamente ir a vivir a un lugar plagado de militares, por eso se quedó con sus tíos en Japón… lo demás es historia.

- Pero entonces fue la tía Lena la que hizo que Minmei siguiera sus mismos pasos. – Rick habló. – Esperando que tuviera el éxito que ella jamás logró cristalizar.

- Sí, algo así… la familia Lynn siempre ha sido un tanto extraña. – El alcalde se frotó la barbilla, pensativo. – Pero como dije, nos hemos conocido toda la vida y somos amigos muy cercanos. ¡Por todo esto me da mucho gusto saber que Minmei va camino a la cúspide otra vez!

Algunas personas se acercaron a saludar al alcalde, dando con eso terminada esa conversación. Lisa y Rick se miraron a los ojos. Los dos estaban bastante sorprendidos con lo que acababan de escuchar.

- Entonces la señora Lena Lynn… ella era una modelo y cantante y ella—

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me llama la atención, Lisa?

- ¿Qué cosa, amor?

- No lo sé… quizás sea sólo una gran coincidencia pero… ¿No es extraño que tú siempre hayas pensado que Kyle tiene un gran parecido físico con—bueno, con Riber? Lo menciono porque—

- El padre de Kyle era un militar casado y con familia… durante las Guerras de Unificación… en el Pacífico Sur.

- ¿Podría ser posible?

- No lo sé, amor… - Lisa estaba pensativa. – Supongo que en éste mundo todo puede ser posible pero… las posibilidades son tan pequeñas que—no lo sé.

- Damas y caballeros, esta es la tercera llamada. ¡Tercera llamada! – Se anunció por los altavoces con gran estruendo. - ¡Tercera llamada¡COMENZAMOS!

Las luces del Auditorio de la Ciudad se apagaron momentáneamente, mientras ráfagas de láser de mil colores distintos comenzaban a surgir del escenario, al tiempo que las primeras notas de un nuevo arreglo musical de una de las canciones más conocidas de Lynn Minmei comenzaban a inundar el lugar y los gritos de los fans enardecidos comenzaban a volverse enloquecedores. Unos potentes láser intermitentes de luz blanca comenzaron a formar las palabras sobre el escenario:

_"Lynn Minmei – Gira Mundial - Verano 2012"_

El ensordecedor bullicio en el que se entremezclaban las altas notas de aquella melodía, los sonidos de los lásers y el griterío de los asistentes al concierto culminó con un feroz aplauso cuando, en medio de un juego de luces y efectos especiales, Minmei apareció espectacularmente en el escenario luciendo soberbia como nunca antes y las primeras notas de una nueva versión de su famoso tema "_We Will Win"_, una canción que era particularmente especial para la gente de Ciudad Macross, se dejaron escuchar en el auditorio.

Lisa y Rick intercambiaron sonrisas cuando escucharon aquella canción que tanto había llegado a significar para todos durante la guerra. Sus manos se encontraron y la almirante recargó su cabeza en el hombro del piloto. Aquella apertura espectacular prometía un gran noche.

- Minmei se ve muy bien.

Lisa comentó, observando la imagen de la cantante que era proyectada en una de las pantallas gigantes que había en el auditorio. Rick asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Al menos mucho mejor que la última vez que estuvo en nuestra casa. – El piloto respondió. – Espero que le esté yendo bien... que le haya puesto algo de orden a su vida y que—sea feliz.

- Yo le deseo lo mismo. – Lisa comentó, sin apartar sus ojos del escenario. - ¡La producción de este concierto es increíble! Y apenas está comenzando... jamás había asistido a ninguno de sus conciertos... los había visto por televisión, pero estar aquí es muy diferente.

- Yo... – Rick parpadeó repetidamente. – Ahora que lo mencionas... yo tampoco había asistido a ninguno de sus conciertos...

Lisa lo miró extrañada. Él se encogió de hombros.

- La vi una o dos veces en pequeñas presentaciones aquí y allá pero nunca fui a ninguno de sus conciertos...

El primer número musical de la noche había terminado y el público aplaudía a rabiar. Minmei se veía radiante; era obvio que estaba disfrutando el estar de vuelta en su tierra, entre el público que la había lanzado a la fama. Sin embargo no podía evitar que sus ojos vagaran por aquella masa anónima de personas, casi como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

Pero el profesionalismo de la cantante se impuso y después de su número de apertura, le dio las gracias a Ciudad Macross por el apoyo y el cariño que siempre le habían demostrado. Enseguida, al calor del momento, comenzó a cantar algunas canciones de su nuevo CD, que fueron recibidas cálidamente por los asistentes al concierto.

Su estilo parecía haber mejorado mucho y sus nuevas canciones tenían una madurez y una profundidad que las anteriores jamás habían tenido. Ya no eran las canciones adolescentes de una cantante ídolo juvenil... ahora eran las canciones de una mujer.

Interpretó cinco temas de su nuevo CD y posteriormente anunció que estaba por grabar un nuevo disco con temas clásicos de la música pop. Como una presentación especial quería cantar para ellos esa noche dos o tres de esas canciones que eran tan bien conocidas por todos. Apenas había hecho ese anuncio, cuando las inconfundibles notas de _"Yesterday_" empezaron a flotar en el auditorio, seguidas por una ovación generalizada y una lluvia de aplausos cuando Minmei comenzó a cantar.

- A mi padre le encantaba esa canción. – Lisa comentó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Siempre tuve la idea de que le recordaba a mi madre, porque a veces se encerraba en su estudio y la escuchaba una y otra y otra vez.

Rick miró a Lisa y le besó la mano que mantenía en la suya. No hubo necesidad de palabras, con ese sencillo gesto él le había dejado saber que comprendía. Sin embargo lo que quedó en silencio entre ellos, aunque ambos lo comprendieron, es que Minmei estaba cantando esa canción para alguien...

Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away

_(Ayer, todos mis problemas parecían tan lejanos)  
_

Now it looks as though they're here to stay

_(Ahora parece que están aquí para quedarse)  
_

Oh, I believe in yesterday

_(Oh, yo creo en el ayer)  
_

Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be

_(Súbitamente, no soy ni la mitad del hombre que solía ser)  
_

There's a shadow hanging over me.

_(Hay una sombra flotando sobre mí)  
_

Oh, yesterday came suddenly

_(Oh, el ayer vino tan repentinamente)  
_

Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say

_(¿Por qué ella tuvo que irse? No lo sé, no me lo dijo.)  
_

I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday

_(Yo dije algo equivocado y ahora anhelo el ayer)  
_  
Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play

_(Ayer, el amor era un juego tan fácil de jugar)  
_

Now I need a place to hide away

_(Ahora necesito un lugar donde esconderme)  
_

Oh, I believe in yesterday

_(Oh, yo creo en el ayer)  
_

Minmei cantó las últimas dos estrofas de la canción casi con lágrimas en los ojos, poniéndole a su interpretación un sentimiento que iba más allá de un simple talento histriónico. Era obvio que ella sentía en carne propia lo que estaba cantando. Las últimas notas de la canción flotaron en el ambiente por unos segundos antes de morir por completo y ser reemplazadas por los aplausos furiosos y las ovaciones que los habitantes de Macross le dedicaron a su artista favorita.

Rick se inclinó para besar la frente de Lisa y ella le sonrió. El piloto le respondió con una de esas sonrisas que eran capaces de derretir un iceberg y luego la besó en los labios, mientras Minmei proseguía con su programa musical, interpretando una excelente versión de _"Scarborough Fair_".

Lisa se acurrucó contra Rick y comenzó a cantar suavemente en su oído, provocando que el cuerpo del muchacho se electrizara con esa mezcla de sensaciones: el aliento tibio de Lisa sobre su cuello, su voz en su oído y la manera en cómo estaba jugando con sus dedos sobre su regazo. El piloto cerró los ojos y sonrió, dejándose vencer por aquella experiencia tan placentera... le gustaba escuchar cantar a Lisa, siempre le había encantado su voz suave y cálida.

Love imposes impossible tasks

_(El amor impone desafíos imposibles)  
_

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Though not more than any heart asks

_(Pero no más de lo que cualquier corazón pide)  
_

And I must know she's a true love of mine

_(Y yo debo saber que es mi verdadero amor)_

Dear, when thou has finished thy task

_(Amor, cuando hayas logrado terminar tu desafío)  
_

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Come to me, my hand for to ask

_(Ven a mí, a pedir mi mano)_

For thou then art a true love of mine

_(Porque tú eres mi amor verdadero)_

El piloto ladeó su cabeza, aún con los ojos cerrados y buscó los labios de Lisa, quien estaba recargada en su hombro. Sus labios se entreabrieron para recibir los de él y comenzaron a besarse suave pero íntimamente mientras las últimas notas de la canción se desvanecían entre los aplausos de los asistentes al concierto.

- Te amo... – Rick susurró contra sus labios. – Tú eres mi amor verdadero... mi único amor.

- Rick... – ella contestó con voz apenas audible.

- ¡Shhhh...!

El piloto la silenció y continuó besándola, con más determinación ahora, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y profundizando su beso, como queriendo demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba... lo mucho que la adoraba y todas las tareas imposibles que él estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo por ella… para demostrarle con hechos que ella era la mujer de su vida.

Minmei había comenzado a cantar otra canción clásica del rock, una que a Rick siempre le había gustado. Se separó de Lisa sonriendo y ella lo besó traviesamente en la punta de la nariz para después volver sus ojos al escenario, donde Minmei se había animado un poco más mientras cantaba la clásica "_Blowing in the Wind_".

Aquella canción comenzó a encender los ánimos de la multitud ahí reunida... y todos comenzaron a cantar a coro cuando, después de ese paseo por la calle de la nostalgia, Minmei comenzó a interpretar varios de sus éxitos más conocidos. Todo el mundo recibió aquello con euforia y entusiasmo... Minmei era la dueña del escenario, se robó la noche con su interpretación y con la entrega que mostraba a su público ya su música. Incluso Lisa y Rick se habían contagiado del entusiasmo general. En algún momento incluso habían cantado a coro algunas de las canciones más conocidas de la Señorita Macross.

Después de casi dos horas interrumpidas de canciones, Minmei se notaba agotada pero feliz. El público la ovacionaba de pie mientras ella se limpiaba el sudor del rostro con una toalla y tomaba agua. Se acercó a la orilla del escenario, en lo que parecía ser la despedida y todos en el auditorio guardaron silencio para escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirles. La cantante tomó el micrófono y comenzó a hablar con una voz cansada pero satisfecha.

- Antes de despedirme, quisiera cantar una canción que es muy especial para mí... la compuse apenas hace unos días y será la primera vez que la interpretaré en público... una canción que quiero dedicar a dos personas muy especiales que están aquí con nosotros esta noche, ellos saben quienes son... esta canción la escribí pensando en ustedes. Se llama _"¿Recuerdas el amor?"_ ¡Suerte en todo y espero que sean muy felices!

Minmei no parecía querer dar más explicaciones, aunque para nadie era un secreto a quiénes se había referido con esa pequeña dedicatoria... todos conocían la historia. Mientras Minmei se sentaba al piano y las luces del auditorio se apagaban para dejarla únicamente iluminada a ella, los ojos de los asistentes comenzaron a ir de la cantante sobre el escenario, a la joven pareja de oficiales de la RDF que ocupaban uno de los palcos VIP.

Lisa y Rick intercambiaron miradas y cuando los primeros acordes del piano comenzaron a sonar en el recinto, el piloto puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su almirante, atrayéndola contra sí y besándola suave pero ardorosamente en la frente. Ella se abrazó a su piloto y recargó su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el sonido fuerte y rítmico de su corazón, mezclado con las musicales notas del piano y la voz de Minmei que había comenzado a cantar con un sentimiento y una ternura que pocas veces había logrado transmitir a su público.

_En este momento puedo escuchar tu voz llena de ternura_

_Diciéndome: "Ven aquí conmigo"._

_Justo cuando pensé que la soledad me había vencido._

_En este momento veo tu figura acercándose lentamente a mí._

_Yo cierro mis ojos y espero tu llegada._

_Hasta ayer mi corazón estaba nublado con lágrimas_

_Pero ahora lo siento latir con alegría…_

_¿Recuerdas el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez?_

_¿Te acuerdas del primer roce de nuestras manos cuando se tocaron por vez primera?_

_Ese fue el primer destello de amor entre tú y yo._

_¡Te amo tanto!_

_En este momento siento tu mirada sobre mí, _

_Aún y cuando nos encontremos separados,_

_Acurrucando tibiamente mi cuerpo y llenándolo de una tibia ternura._

_En este momento creo en nuestro amor,_

_Y sé que aún en la distancia tú me proteges._

_Hasta ayer mi corazón estaba nublado con lágrimas,_

_Pero ahora el mundo está lleno de luz…_

_¿Recuerdas el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez?_

_¿Te acuerdas del primer roce de nuestras manos cuando se tocaron por vez primera?_

_Ese fue el inicio de nuestro viaje de amor._

_¡Te amo tanto!_

_No volveré a estar sola nunca más_

_Porque tú has llegado y estás aquí conmigo._

-

* * *

-

Mientras Minmei cantaba, Lisa y Rick se habían acercado más y ahora estaban abrazados, totalmente acurrucados el uno contra el otro. La cabeza de Lisa descansaba en el hueco formado entre el hombro y el cuello del piloto y los labios de él se posaban suavemente en su sien. Ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas; la letra de esa canción le había llegado muy profundo en el corazón.

- ¡Es hermosa! – Lisa susurró.

- ¡Te amo tanto!

Rick puso su dedo índice en su barbilla para levantar su rostro y besarla en los labios, suave y provocativamente. El público se había vuelto loco aplaudiendo esa canción, pero para los jóvenes oficiales de la RDF el mundo parecía haber desaparecido en esos momentos. Ambos se estaban besando profundamente, totalmente ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No supieron en qué momento la banda comenzó a tocar las notas alegres y pegajosas de uno de los nuevos éxitos de Minmei, su canción más sonada en el radio en ese momento y la que había elegido para terminar el concierto.

Cuando aquel beso tan íntimo y lleno de amor terminó, los dos se separaron reluctantes y se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Ambos se acariciaron el rostro, sonriendo conmovidos, maravillándose de los sentimientos que sentían al estar juntos… sorprendiéndose de lo absolutamente perfecto que el amor podría ser y lo felices que ambos se sentían al estar el uno al lado del otro, como una pareja enamorada.

Los aplausos embravecidos y los vítores y aclamaciones que Minmei recibió tras su última canción los hicieron salir de aquel trance y volver a la realidad. Los dos se rieron y se pusieron de pie para aplaudir la presentación de la Señorita Macross, que literalmente, según la jerga de los escenarios, "_se había quebrado una pierna"_ con el concierto de esa noche.

Fue tanta la euforia que Minmei provocó entre los asistentes, que tuvo que regresar tres veces al escenario a interpretar algunas de sus canciones más conocidas. Finalmente el concierto terminó con un espectacular despliegue de fuegos artificiales en el cielo, mientras la cantante salía con gran estilo del escenario.

La gente comenzó a retirarse, emocionada, feliz y totalmente conforme con lo que Minmei les había presentado esa noche. Era obvio que estaba trabajando muy duro para volver a la cima y era aún más obvio que Vance Hasselwood estaba haciendo un trabajo magnífico con ella.

Un par de edecanes entraron al palco en donde estaban Lisa y Rick y les indicaron que por favor procedieran a trasladarse al Hotel Macross Suites, en donde se llevaría a cabo la cena VIP. La señorita Macross llegaría a aquel sitio en media hora.

El piloto tomó la mano de Lisa en la suya y le acarició el rostro con amor. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un leve apretoncito en su mano.

- Me alegra que hayamos venido, amor. – Le comentó. – Fue un concierto extraordinario y la pasé muy bien… además esa canción que Minmei cantó…

- Fue para nosotros, Lisa… - Rick sonrió y la besó en los labios. – Fue su regalo de bodas para nosotros.

Lisa no pudo evitar el sonreír mientras se dirigían a la salida del auditorio. Algunos minutos más tarde la Freelander negra salía del estacionamiento y seguía a la caravana de autos que ya se dirigían al hotel en donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción.

-

* * *

-

Tras bambalinas, en el camerino de Minmei, la cantante se refrescaba con una botella de agua y se limpiaba el rostro con su toalla, mientras Hasselwood, eufórico, se paseaba por todo el camerino hablando de lo increíble que había sido aquel concierto, sin duda el mejor de toda la gira, y el nivel de popularidad que Minmei alcanzaría en Ciudad Macross después de su regreso triunfal. Había comenzado a hablar de más fechas de conciertos y tal vez un par de presentaciones especiales en MBS.

- ¡Esta noche te luciste, Minmei! Jamás en toda mi vida te había visto cantar de la manera en que lo hiciste hoy… ¡El escenario era tuyo! Dios santo¡Toda Ciudad Macross fue tuya esta noche!

- Toda… - Minmei comentó en voz baja. – Excepto la persona que yo quisiera que fuera mía… ¿No es irónico, Vance? Como uno puede tener todo lo que quiera… y jamás tener lo que realmente desea.

- ¡Vamos Minmei! Deberías de estar feliz… no es momento para que te pongas dramática. Esta fue tu noche y hay que celebrar. Admito que tenía mis dudas sobre tu canción misteriosa pero… es muy buena¿sabes? Debimos incluirla en el CD… quizás podamos sacar un sencillo o tal vez—

- La escribí pensando en ellos… inspirándome en lo que ellos tienen. – Minmei miró a su representante. – Cuando estuve en casa de Rick, en la Navidad yo—

- ¿Qué?

- Una tarde estaba aburrida. Él había salido de patrullaje y yo estaba sola… comencé a hurgar entre sus cosas. No me siento orgullosa de ello pero—bueno, encontré varias cartas y tarjetas de cumpleaños que Lisa le había dado… encontré un par de cartas que él le había escrito y que obviamente jamás había tenido el valor de enviarle. Ellos se aman, Vance… realmente se aman y han estado enamorados durante mucho tiempo. Hace dos noches, al leer esa revista, estuve recordando todas esas cartas, todos los sentimientos que ellos parecen tener el uno por el otro… esa canción fue el resultado.

- ¡Pues es una canción muy buena! Tenemos que grabarla… con una orquestación completa estoy seguro que—

- Los vi en el palco VIP¿Sabes? Mientras estaba cantando algunas de las canciones clásicas… él la estaba besando… ¡Como quisiera que alguna vez me hubiera besado de esa manera! Que alguna vez me hubiera mirado como la mira a ella…

- ¡Minmei, por favor! – Vance le puso las manos en los hombros. – Fue una noche fenomenal. Tu estuviste extraordinaria… fue tu noche, cariño… ¡Ahora debes de dejar de torturarte con esos pensamientos y dedicarte a festejar! Te lo mereces… te lo has ganado.

- ¿Sabes algo, Vance? A veces me pregunto… ¿Dónde estará Kyle¿Alguna vez pensará en mí? Quizás si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes entre nosotros, yo—

- ¡Esto es ridículo! – Vance levantó sus brazos al cielo. – Había escuchado de la depresión post-parto pero creo que tú acabas de inventar la _depresión post-concierto_. ¡Deberíamos patentarla!

Minmei sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo sacarse todos esos pensamientos de ella, y se puso de pie. Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y asintió con la cabeza.

- Tienes razón, Vance… es mi noche. ¡Hay que divertirnos!

- ¡Esa es mi chica! Ahora ve a tomar una ducha… tendré la limusina lista en 20 minutos. ¡Ah! Y ponte tu vestido nuevo, el que te acaba de entregar Fernando Manrique, tu diseñador… la prensa te va a asediar toda la noche y tienes que verte espectacular. Enviaré a tu maquillista y a tu peinadora para que te asistan.

Vance salió de la habitación y Minmei se miró al espejo. Observó su rostro y no pudo encontrar en él una sola imperfección… sin embargo ella sabía que jamás se vería tan hermosa como Lisa Hayes se veía esa noche, porque la almirante de la RDF tenía algo que ella no: una vida llena de amor.

-

* * *

-

Apenas habían entrado al lujoso restaurante "_Estaciones_" del Hotel Macross Suites, los reporteros se habían dejado ir sobre Lisa y Rick como abejas sobre la miel. Era obvio que esperaban su llegada y los flashes, las cámaras y los micrófonos no se hicieron esperar. Fue necesaria la intervención de algunos miembros del personal de seguridad para rescatar a los oficiales de la RDF de aquel predicamento. Lo que todos los periodistas querían saber era qué opinaban ellos de la canción que Minmei les había dedicado en su concierto…

_¿Qué opinaban?_ Esa era la pregunta que ellos habían tratado de responder mientras se dirigían en su Freelander al hotel. Lisa había mencionado que era un detalle muy bonito de parte de Minmei el haberles dedicado una canción tan significativa. Rick no era tan optimista como la almirante. Después de todo lo que había vivido al lado de Minmei y después de conocerla como lo hacía, sabía que probablemente la Señorita Macross hubiera tenido dobles intenciones con esa canción.

- ¿Qué clase de dobles intenciones? – Había preguntado Lisa.

- No lo sé… quizás intenta robarme de ti. – Había contestado Rick de una manera tan inocentemente ingenua, que Lisa había soltado una carcajada… y un buen gancho derecho dirigido al brazo del general Hunter.

- ¡Por favor! – Lisa respondió. – Rick… no creo que las cosas con Minmei sean de esa manera. Creo que todos hemos madurado mucho y ella en lo particular… bueno, siento que ha pasado por muchas cosas últimamente.

- Todos lo hemos hecho, Lisa… tu y yo… quiero creer que las intenciones de Minmei son sinceras. Pero no pienso bajar la guardia, preciosa. No cuando estamos tan cerca de nuestro gran día.

- ¿Qué podría pasar, amor? – Lisa preguntó y su voz, aunque trato de evitarlo, tuvo un dejo de temor.

- Vivimos en un mundo demasiado ávido de chismes y escándalos y para bien o para mal tú y yo estamos bajo los reflectores en estos momentos… Lisa, no me pienso arriesgar… no voy a permitir que nadie arruine esto que estoy viviendo contigo. Si Minmei se pone sentimental esta noche, Lisa… no importa lo que diga, no importa lo que haga… por favor, no me dejes solo con ella. ¿De acuerdo?

La almirante asintió con la cabeza y el piloto tomó su mano y la besó suavemente. Los dos se sonrieron y antes de bajar del auto, se dieron un momento para compartir un beso suave y lleno de ternura.

- ¿Qué es lo que opinan del concierto de Minmei¿Qué piensan de que les haya dedicado esa canción en particular?

- ¿Piensan que el repertorio musical de esta noche tuvo algo que ver con su ruptura previa con ella y su próximo matrimonio con la almirante Hayes, general Hunter?

- ¿Vinieron a esta cena esta noche por su propia voluntad o fue una estrategia mediática de la RDF?

- ¿Cuál es su relación con la señorita Minmei¿Va a asistir a su boda?

- Señores… - Rick se detuvo en seco y encaró a la prensa. – Lisa y yo venimos a esta cena porque fuimos invitados a ella y simplemente queremos pasar un momento de esparcimiento fuera de nuestras agendas militares. Minmei tiene una excelente relación con nosotros, fue ella la que personalmente nos invitó a través de su agente Vance Hasselwood. Ahora, el repertorio musical de Minmei y su nueva canción, esas son cosas de las que ni la almirante Hayes ni un servidor pueden hacer comentarios, porque no nos atañen. No podemos asegurar que la nueva canción de Minmei haya estado dedicada a nosotros, jamás mencionó ningún nombre… en cuanto a lo de la ruptura con ella… señores, no hubo tal ruptura simple y sencillamente porque, como les he repetido hasta el cansancio, jamás hubo ninguna relación entre nosotros, más allá de la amistad.

- Pero General Hunter…

- Esta noche es de Minmei. – Rick levantó su mano. – Es ella la que debe de responder sus preguntas, no nosotros… muchas gracias.

Rick tomó el brazo de Lisa y la condujo suave pero firmemente al interior del restaurante. Ella sonrió orgullosa y lo miró a los ojos. Él se notaba un tanto molesto, pero cuando vio la manera en como ella lo estaba observando, su mirada se suavizó y una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios.

- ¿Qué?

- Me gusta cuando estás en control de la situación… cuando impones tu autoridad y sales delante de una manera tan airosa.

- Lisa… - El piloto se sonrojó.

- ¡Y me encanta cuando puedo hacerte sonrojar¡Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas, mi cielo!

- ¡Y volvemos a lo mismo!

- Rick… - Lisa lo detuvo. – Estamos aquí para divertirnos¿de acuerdo? Hay que tratar de relajarnos y disfrutar la velada.

El joven general asintió con la cabeza y de inmediato se dirigieron a su mesa reservada, una de las mejores del lugar, cerca de la pista del baile y del escenario. Ya se estaba sirviendo la cena, sin esperar por la anfitriona de esa noche que seguramente todavía demoraría un poco en llegar. Los dos jóvenes estaban hambrientos, como generalmente lo estaban después de un día lleno de actividad. Tuvieron la oportunidad de cenar en relativa privacidad y de escuchar la suave música de violines y piano con la que se acompañó la cena. Mientras tanto comentaron los pormenores del concierto y lo mucho que lo habían disfrutado. Pensaban que había sido una buena idea asistir.

Cerca de una hora más tarde Minmei apareció en el salón, recibida con una fuerte ovación por los ahí reunidos. La cantante llegó ataviada con un sofisticado y – extravagante – vestido de velos rosas y un complicado peinado alto. Se veía mucho más mayor que lo que Rick y Lisa recordaban haberla visto antes. Era como si en seis meses hubiera envejecido cinco años. Lisa pensó que era el maquillaje… Rick no pudo evitar el pensar que era resultado de su vida de excesos.

Mientras la música seguía tocando, Minmei fue a saludar a sus invitados especiales. Lisa y Rick sabían que el encuentro era inevitable, pero estaban preparados para ello. Pasó más de media hora antes de que Minmei se acercara a su mesa. Cuando los vio ahí actuó sorprendida, como si hasta entonces los hubiera visto.

- ¡Rick¡Lisa! – Se acercó a saludarlos efusivamente. - ¡Oh, me alegra tanto que hayan podido venir! Sé que sus horarios militares son demasiado estrictos y sé que es para ustedes todo un sacrificio el hacer tiempo para este tipo de… eventos. Así que les agradezco mucho su presencia. ¿Qué les pareció el concierto?

- ¡Fue magnifico, Minmei! – Lisa respondió con sinceridad. – Realmente extraordinario… muchas felicidades. Nos da gusto ver que las cosas vayan tan bien para ti. Oh, y gracias por la invitación.

- De nada, Lisa.

Minmei miró a Rick y no pudo evitar el notar lo absolutamente guapo y atractivo que lucía esa noche… por un momento tuvo problemas tratando de visualizarlo como el Rick que ella conocía. ¡Había cambiado tanto! Se había convertido en todo un hombre… y la seguridad, el orgullo y la arrogancia que veía en su mirada solo eran sobrepasadas por esa paz y tranquilidad que parecía irradiar por cada poro de su cuerpo. Se veía bien… muy bien… y era obvio que estaba feliz. Rick Hunter jamás había estado mejor y eso saltaba a la vista.

- Creo que no tengo ni que preguntarte cómo estás, Rick… ¡Te ves muy bien!

- Gracias. – Se limitó a contestar él con voz suave y modales amables. – Igual que Lisa, te felicito por tu presentación de esta noche. Fue espectacular.

- Sí, bueno… me ha ido bien. Vance tiene grandes esperanzas y al parecer estamos despegando una vez más. Todos los conciertos han estado al tope, con boletos agotados, todas las localidades vendidas y las ventas del CD van bien… además voy a comenzar a grabar una película en unos meses. No me puedo quejar.

- Nos da mucho gusto, Minmei. – Lisa comentó. – Has trabajado duro y te mereces esto.

- Y— ¿Qué les pareció? Me refiero a la canción… la que canté esta noche…

Lisa y Rick se miraron y Minmei se apresuró a seguir hablando:

- Quise darles algo especial… como un regalo de bodas… mi música es lo único especial que tengo así que pensé… bueno, esa canción realmente está inspirada en ustedes. Yo no espero que brinquen de emoción pero—bueno, la pienso grabar y cuando lo haga les enviaré una copia del CD.

- Gracias Minmei. – Rick respondió. – Es una canción muy bonita. Te agradecemos el detalle.

La señorita Macross observó las manos entrelazadas de Lisa y Rick sobre la mesa y suspiró profundamente. Se hizo un breve e incomodo silencio que Lisa se apresuró a romper.

- Realmente fue un gesto muy lindo de tu parte… gracias.

- Quizás pueda tenerla lista para el día de su boda… tal vez quisieran tocarla durante la recepción o algo… no sé.

- ¿Vendrás a nuestra boda? – Lisa preguntó, más por amabilidad que por genuino interés.

Minmei negó con la cabeza y sonrió forzadamente.

- Ese día me será imposible. Pero les deseo lo mejor… de corazón.

- Y nosotros a ti, Minmei. – Rick habló. - ¡Que tengas mucho éxito con tu gira! Y con todo lo demás.

- Gracias… - Ella comenzó a alejarse de la mesa. – Tengo que saludar a mis demás invitados… disfruten la velada… el grupo musical es muy bueno.

Apenas Minmei se había alejado de la mesa de Lisa y Rick, fue inmediatamente interceptada por uno de sus patrocinadores, quien la llevó a su mesa para presentarla con su grupo de amigos. Minmei miró a Rick sobre su hombro antes de alejarse por completo de ahí. Aquella mirada no pasó desapercibida para el piloto… ni para la almirante. Rick suspiró profundamente y apretó las manos de Lisa entre las suyas.

- No me gusta que me mire de esa manera… diga lo que diga, ella simplemente jamás entenderá que—que yo ya no soy una posibilidad. Ella amaba a Kyle, Lisa… siempre lo supe y aprendí a vivir con ello. Ahora me doy cuenta de que para ella fui su berrinche… lo que despreció cuando lo tenía a la mano y lo que después quiso tener a la fuerza cuando ya no le era posible hacerlo…

- Rick, ya no te tortures con eso. Amor, si te molesta esta situación podemos irnos.

- No… no quiero irme. No quiero pasarme la vida huyendo de ella. ¿Sabes que vino a hacer a nuestra mesa? No vino a saludarnos… vino a que nosotros le rindiéramos honores y pleitesías por habernos dedicado esa canción… sí, es una hermosa canción y me gustó mucho pero—no es así como las cosas funcionan. Ella quería que le dijéramos algo sobre el porqué no podrá asistir a nuestra boda… estaba tratando de que—

Lisa silenció a Rick con un beso suave en los labios. El piloto abrió mucho los ojos y enseguida puso su mano en la mejilla de Lisa para atraerla contra sí y besarla profundamente. Cuando se separaron, Rick la besó en medio de los ojos y se puso de pie, para ofrecerle su mano a Lisa.

- ¿Me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza, mi bella dama?

- ¡Por supuesto, mi apuesto caballero!

Rick condujo a Lisa al centro de la pista, en donde ya otras personas bailaban al ritmo suave y elegante de la música del piano y los violines. Puso su mano en la cintura de ella, atrayéndola contra sí y con la otra tomó la mano delicada de Lisa y la colocó sobre su corazón. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y esa conexión que existía entre ellos quedó establecida de inmediato mientras comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de la música con una gracia y una naturalidad que eran muy significativas. De pronto se habían adueñado de la pista de baile y se habían convertido en el centro de la atención mientras bailaban lentamente, mejilla con mejilla.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido ni siquiera para la asediada Minmei, quien se acercó a la barra de bebidas para pedir un cóctel mientras sus ojos seguían atentamente los movimientos de la pareja mientras bailaban… aún en medio de la docena de parejas que compartían la pista con ellos en esos momentos, Lisa y Rick parecían brillar.

Minmei vio cómo Rick le sonreía a Lisa, cómo le susurraba palabras suaves al oído, provocando que ella sonriera levemente y se ruborizara un poco. Rick se reía, completamente fascinado con Lisa, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. La miraba con una mirada llena de adoración, de un amor tan absoluto que era como si el piloto estuviera completamente cegado por ella. Él sólo tenía ojos para Lisa.

- ¡Es tan apuesto! – Unas jóvenes comentaron al lado de Minmei. – Te hace querer salir corriendo de aquí para enlistarte en la RDF sólo para tenerlo a él como tu general. Lo había visto en revistas pero en persona… ¡Es todo un espécimen!

- ¡La almirante Hayes tiene mucha suerte! Aunque hay que admitir que hacen una hermosa pareja… Lisa Hayes es muy bella y elegante. ¿No te encanta verlos juntos?

Las dos jóvenes se alejaron de aquel lugar y Minmei bajó la mirada, sin querer contemplar la escena que sucedía en esos momentos en la pista de baile: Rick besando a Lisa de una manera tan romántica y sensual, que la hizo sentir envidia de la almirante Hayes. En esos momentos Minmei hubiera dado todo lo que tenía en el mundo por estar en los brazos de Rick y que él la estuviera contemplando y besando de esa manera.

- Todo eso pudo ser mío. – Pensó. – Yo podría ser la que estuviera a punto de casarme con Rick… con el General Hunter. ¿Cómo iba a saber que aquel piloto atolondrado iba a llegar tan lejos? Debí pensarlo mejor cuando… pero ¿Cómo podrían haber sido las cosas diferentes cuando Kyle estaba ahí y…?

Los miró una vez más. Ahora Lisa tenía su cabeza recargada en el hombro del piloto y él, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios, apoyaba su mejilla en la frente de ella mientras se movían suave y rítmicamente al compás de la música.

- ¡Daría lo que fuera por tener esa clase de amor en mi vida! – Minmei se tomó su cóctel de un trago. - ¡Daría todo lo que tengo porque Rick volviera a amarme como me amaba hace ya tanto tiempo!

Minmei se acercó a un apuesto y atractivo joven que estaba en la barra de bebidas y lo tomó del brazo, sonriéndole provocativamente mientras lo atraía hacia ella jalándolo por la corbata.

- ¿Te gustaría que bailáramos un rato?

- ¡Por supuesto! – El joven sonrió y de inmediato la condujo a la pista de baile.

Minmei suspiró decepcionada cuando vio que Lisa y Rick se alejaban, tomados de la mano, a un balcón del restaurante. El joven ya la tenía estrechamente abrazada y comenzaba a bailar con ella de una manera muy poco romántica y más bien seductora. Ella cerró los ojos y se aferró a aquel chico… quien quiera que él fuera. La vida de Minmei estaba llena de fiestas como aquella, en donde podía tener a cualquier hombre que ella deseara… pero nada parecía llenarla. Su vida sólo parecía tener sentido cuando estaba en su estudio de grabación o en el escenario… pero cuando estaba fuera de esos lugares, nada parecía realmente importar.

- ¿Qué más da? – Pensó. - ¡Hay que celebrar!

Minmei llamó a uno de los miembros de su staff y a un chasquido de sus dedos los violines y el piano dejaron de tocar y las luces se apagaron para dar paso a una música estridente y juegos de luces. Todos los jóvenes tomaron de inmediato la pista por asalto… cinco minutos más tarde Minmei parecía haberse transformado por completo, mientras bailaba con tres apuestos chicos al mismo tiempo y se reía de cualquier tontería que ellos le decían… eso era lo que ella necesitaba, ese ruido y ese escándalo eran lo único que parecía poder acallar esa voz que dentro de su cabeza no dejaba de repetirle lo vacía que era su vida y lo mucho que había perdido en ella.

-

* * *

-

En el balcón del restaurante Lisa y Rick, totalmente ajenos a la música estridente y los gritos de los chicos que bailaban emocionados, estaban recargados en la baranda que miraba a los jardines del hotel. Sin embargo no eran los hermosos jardines lo que ellos contemplaban en esos momentos.

Lisa le estaba relatando a Rick algunos de los adelantos de los preparativos de la boda y las más recientes ocurrencias de Miriya y Kelly. La almirante se reía divertida y el piloto, completamente embelesado con ella, la contemplaba con adoración, mirándola insistentemente al rostro, sin perder detalle… queriendo memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos, cada uno de sus gestos… le gustaba verla sonreír. Le encantaba la manera como sus ojos brillaban cuando reía… la forma en que su cabello color miel enmarcaba su rostro perfecto… Lisa lo tenía fascinado y totalmente deslumbrado.

El piloto, recargado en el barandal y con su cabeza descansando en su mano, sonreía al observar a su chica. Llegó un momento en el que no pudo resistirse más. Se acercó a ella y colocó sus dedos índice y pulgar en la barbilla de Lisa y la atrajo hacia él lentamente, sin perder el contacto visual en ningún momento. Sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se encontraron. Comenzaron a besarse de una manera tan tierna y llena de amor que sus corazones comenzaron a latir sin control al sentirse tan íntimamente y al sentir tantas emociones en aquel beso.

Minmei, quien se había alejado del bullicio y las multitudes y había salido al balcón, había llegado justo en ese momento. La señorita Macross se recargó en el marco de la puerta del balcón y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. ¡Eso era lo que ella deseaba tener para ella¡Un amor tan puro, incondicional y tiernamente apasionado como el que Rick y Lisa compartían! Minmei trató de recordar, pero se dio cuenta de que nadie jamás la había besado de la manera en como Rick estaba besando a Lisa en ese momento. Sintió que algo en su interior le dolía… sentía un vacío grande y profundo que jamás podría llenar.

Lisa y Rick se separaron lentamente y él le sonrió de una manera que hizo que Lisa perdiera contacto con la realidad por unos segundos… hasta que, por encima del hombro del piloto, pudo ver a Minmei cerca de la puerta.

- ¡Minmei!

El piloto inmediatamente se dio media vuelta para verla de frente y casi por reflejo, colocó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lisa. La señorita Macross caminó hacia ellos mientras Rick se inclinaba a murmurar algo al oído de Lisa y ella asentía.

- Íbamos a buscarte para despedirnos. – Rick anunció sin ceremonia.

- Pero… la fiesta apenas comienza… vine a buscarlos para decirles que ya pusimos la música moderna y todos los chicos están bailando… ¿No quieren quedarse un poco más y divertirse?

- Gracias, Minmei. Pero en realidad debemos volver a casa. – Lisa respondió con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo… entiendo que deben de estar cansados.

- Minmei… - Lisa habló con una sinceridad apabullante. – Yo—nosotros queremos agradecerte por todas las atenciones que has tenido con nosotros. Por la invitación de esta noche y claro, por esa canción… significó mucho para nosotros, en serio.

- Lo crean o no, la escribí pensando en ustedes. Me alegra que les haya gustado.

- Queremos desearte lo mejor en tu carrera. – Rick habló. – Esperamos que sigas cosechando triunfos donde quiera que vayas y que—que seas muy feliz, Minmei.

- Gracias, Rick. – La voz de la cantante sonó inusualmente baja.

Por un momento Minmei los observó, sin atinar qué más podía decir. Ellos tampoco parecían saber qué decir, así que el silencio se volvió demasiado pesado e incomodo. Fue Minmei la que habló finalmente:

- Debo volver… mis amigos me esperan, yo—yo les deseo mucha suerte en todo. ¡Gracias por venir!

Antes de que ellos pudieran contestar, Minmei ya había vuelto a toda prisa dentro de la pista de baile. Lisa y Rick vieron cómo un muchacho la recibió y le entregó una botella de cristal, seguramente conteniendo una bebida alcohólica. El chico se inclinó sobre Minmei y ella lo besó apasionadamente en los labios antes de que ambos se perdieran entre las demás parejas que bailaban en la pista.

Rick le ofreció su brazo a Lisa y le sonrió.

- Siempre ha sido así¿sabes? – Comentó mientras comenzaban a bajar por unas escaleras que llevaban al jardín. – La vida de Minmei… es demasiado vacía. Siempre he sentido lástima por ella.

- Es terrible sentir lástima por una persona, Rick.

- Pero es cierto, Lisa… antes pensaba que sentía ternura o simpatía por ella. Ahora me doy cuenta de que lo único que ella me provoca es lástima. Espero que algún día se de cuenta de que está desperdiciando su vida y trate de… no sé, darle un sentido a su existencia.

Lisa intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo reprimir un bostezo. Rick la observó y sonrió. Sabía que ella estaba muriéndose de sueño… tenía esa mirada en los ojos, una mirada adormilada que él adoraba. Además se veía adorable cuando bostezaba.

- ¡Estás cansada, amor! – Rick habló con ternura.

- Fue una semana pesada. – Lisa aceptó. – La pasé muy bien esta noche, mi cielo pero… sinceramente lo único que deseo es ir a casa y dormir.

- Ya es fin de semana. – El piloto sonrió. – Tenemos dos días para relajarnos y descansar un poco… ¿sabes algo?

- ¿Qué cosa?

El piloto se rió, sin poder evitarlo y sacudió su cabeza.

- Es gracioso pensar que mis pilotos y los demás oficiales esperan los fines de semana para salir a divertirse, asistir a fiestas, pasarse la noche en un bar… pero para mí el fin de semana es un momento para estar contigo, descansando en nuestra casa… mi única ilusión para cualquier fin de semana es estar junto a ti, tranquilo y relajado.

- Lo mismo me pasa a mí… jamás he sido una persona que disfrute particularmente de las fiestas o del ruido.

- Ni yo… ¿Sabes que estaba recordando?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Antes… durante los años de reconstrucción… tal vez parezca tonto pero—la mejor parte de mi semana eran los vienes por la noche, cuando te esperaba afuera de la base y los dos íbamos a comprar nuestra despensa. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Sí. – Lisa sonrió soñadoramente y se aferró al brazo de Rick. - ¡Lo recuerdo muy bien¿Cómo olvidarlo? Yo también esperaba los viernes con ansias… para estar contigo.

- Comprando despensa… - Rick se rió. - ¡Vaya pareja tan aburrida que somos!

- Sí, lo sé. – Lisa se rió.

Habían cruzado los jardines del hotel y ahora estaban en el estacionamiento, en donde un valet parking se apresuró a ir por su Freelander. Rick miró a Lisa y le acarició el rostro, mirándola a los ojos con ternura.

- Pero ¿Sabes algo?

- ¿Qué cosa? – Lisa se perdió en los ojos azul profundo de él.

- Yo no necesito fiestas para ser feliz… para mí el estar contigo es siempre una celebración.

Los ojos de Lisa se movían traviesamente, mientras contemplaba el rostro de su piloto. Una sonrisa apareció lentamente en sus labios y sin previo aviso le echó los brazos al cuello a Rick y lo besó de lleno en los labios. Él abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y tuvo que dar un paso atrás para mantener su equilibrio. Enseguida cerró los ojos y se entregó a ese beso lleno de amor y de promesas.

El sonido de la Freelander deteniéndose a su lado los hizo terminar abruptamente su beso. El valet parking le entregó las llaves a Rick y él le dio una generosa propina. Enseguida ayudó caballerosamente a Lisa a subir a la camioneta y él mismo fue a ocupar su sitio frente al volante.

- ¿A dónde la llevo, señorita? – Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad.

- ¡A las estrellas, piloto!

- ¡A sus órdenes, mi almirante!

La Freelander negra, que ya se había convertido en todo un icono en Ciudad Macross, salió del elegante hotel y enfiló hacia una zona mucho más tranquila de la ciudad: la colonia militar al fondo de la cual, sobre una colina que dominaba el paisaje de la ciudad, se levantaba orgullosa la casa del almirantazgo… el lugar al que Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter anhelaban llegar después de cada día de arduo trabajo. Su pedazo de cielo en la tierra… su hogar. ---

-

* * *

-

**Notas al capítulo:**

- Según el Macross Compendium, la tía de Minmei fue una cantante muy exitosa que abandonó su carrera para casarse con un compañero del bar en el que trabajaba. Como en varios recursos de Macross mencionan que Kyle (Kaifun) y Minmei eran primos pero no estaban relacionados sanguíneamente, en este capítulo les presenté mi teoría para explicar estos hechos.

- Las canciones que Minmei canta en este concierto: "_Yesterday", "Scarborough Fair" _y "_Blowing in the Wind_" son canciones que ella de hecho canta en el CD de "Miss DJ" de Macross.

- La canción de "_Recuerdas el amor"_ es el tema de la película de Macross que lleva ese mismo nombre. Es una traducción de la original japonesa. Encontré varias traducciones de ella, así que tome lo mejor de cada una para escribir esta versión.

- Este capítulo está dedicado a todos los que semana a semana han ido siguiendo esta historia, motivándome con sus comentarios, sus mensajes, sus reseñas, sus correos personales o mensajes msn. Sobre todo la dedico a Kmi, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños (algo retrasado, pero más vale tarde que nunca), a Atler por sus observaciones en relación al capítulo anterior (¡Muchas gracias!) y a Sara, mi beta, por todas las locuras y aventuras que hemos pasado juntas. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

-

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	32. Llévame a la Luna

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

** o **

**LLÉVAME A LA LUNA**

Era medio día de lunes y el ambiente en la Base Macross estaba inusualmente tranquilo y relajado. La almirante Hayes, sentada en su silla detrás del escritorio, contemplaba perezosamente el ventanal a sus espaldas mientras jugaba distraída con un lápiz que traía en las manos. Estaba totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos pero la pequeña sonrisa soñadora que tenía en sus labios hacía obvio el hecho de quién era el causante de que la siempre profesional y trabajadora almirante estuviera soñando despierta.

Un leve toquido a la puerta la hizo volver en sí, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera responder, ya Miriya estaba dentro de la oficina y caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lisa no pudo evitar el sonreír también.

- Muy bien… - La Meltran pudo una pesada carpeta sobre el escritorio de la almirante con gran escándalo. – Aquí están mis registros de esta boda. Todo lo referente al viaje de bodas está debidamente clasificado… mira, incluso estoy usando pestañas y separadores de colores… y estoy organizando todo alfabéticamente… A de anillos, B de botanas, C de copas… hmmm… todavía no decido si debo clasificar esto en la V de viaje o en la L de Luna de Miel… ¡Decisiones, todo son decisiones!

- ¡Vaya! – Lisa estaba genuinamente sorprendida mientras hojeaba la carpeta de Miriya. - ¡Todo está perfectamente organizado!

- Si no vas a ser organizada, jamás organices una boda. – Miriya sentenció retóricamente, levantando un dedo y cerrando los ojos. – Bien… entonces ya todo está listo. Mientras patrullábamos esta mañana estaba repasando mentalmente los pendientes que tenemos. En cuanto aterrizamos fui a confirmar las reservaciones con la agencia de viajes… fue divertido para Max y para mí el salir con Rick y contigo el sábado.

- Sí, sí lo fue. – Lisa sonrió. – Gracias Mir… de verdad te agradezco todo lo que tú y Kelly están haciendo por nosotros.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! Le pedí a Kelly que comenzara a hacer las listas para las mesas de regalos. Espero que hoy o mañana a más tardar Rick y tú las revisen. El miércoles deben de estar ya entregadas a las tiendas.

- Oh… - Lisa parpadeó un par de veces. – Mir, no sé si…

- ¡No acepto reclamaciones! Sé que ustedes tienen todo lo que necesitan pero es su boda… ¡Deben de recibir regalos de boda! ¿No es por eso por lo que la gente se casa?

- Bueno, en realidad…

- Sí, ya lo sé… en realidad es por la luna de miel. Max y yo tuvimos que postergarla por algunos meses, ¿sabes? Pero en fin… repasemos.

Lisa se rió. Sabía que era imposible discutir con Miriya… no había posibilidades de ganarle una vez que una idea se metía en la cabeza de la Meltran. Lisa apreciaba todo lo que ella se estaba esforzando y se lo agradecía. Por otro lado, toda aquella situación le parecía irrealmente cómica.

- Bien, parece que todo va de acuerdo a mis cronogramas… y por tanto es buen momento de que comiences con tu entrenamiento, almirante.

- ¿Entrenamiento? – Lisa no sabía de qué estaba hablando. - ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento?

- ¡Para la luna de miel, por supuesto! – Miriya la miró a los ojos y levantó las cejas. – No pensarás ir así nada más, ¿cierto? Ya tienes la ropa que te vas a llevar, exterior e interior… ahora es momento de practicar tus movimientos.

- ¿Mis… movimientos? – Lisa parpadeó.

- Sí, ya sabes… vas a estar bien entrenada para ese día, no te preocupes. Cuando hayas terminado con Rick, él no sabrá ni qué fue lo que lo golpeó.

- Miriya… - Lisa se rió nerviosamente y se sonrojó. – Yo no creo que—

- Hay una tienda en donde yo compré algunos libros que me han servido bastante con Max. Claro, yo no tenía experiencia previa y tuve que aprender y estudiar mucho. Aunque me parece que aún siendo Meltran yo tengo más experiencia que tú, Lisa… pero eso no es problema, vas a aprender.

Lisa abrió la boca para protestar, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía muchos argumentos a su favor, por lo que decidió que su silencio era más honorable.

- Este es el plan… - Miriya le mostró a Lisa algunas gráficas en su carpeta.

- ¿Tienes un plan para mi luna de miel? – La almirante preguntó, perpleja.

- Lisa, no debemos dejar nada al azar… ahora escúchame y pon atención. Vas a tener que dejar tu casa desde el 1 de octubre. Ese día comienza la cuenta regresiva. Tengo que confirmar las reservaciones para tu estadía ya sea en el Hotel Macross Suites o en el Macross Plaza… eso lo tengo que discutir contigo y ver cuales son tus preferencias. Bien, aquí lo que quiero es que tengas tiempo para ti, Lisa… va a haber mucho que preparar en esos días y no puedo permitir que te distraigas, ¿de acuerdo? Además debemos ocasionar daño colateral a Rick.

- ¿Daño colateral? – Lisa abrió mucho los ojos. – Mir, no sé si—

- ¡Ya me lo agradecerán después! Lisa, con lo que tú aprendas con los libros y videos que te haré llegar… y con el hecho de que después de esos días de separación física Rick va a andar echando vapor, pues… confía en mí, tu noche de bodas será memorable.

La Meltran le guiñó el ojo a su amiga y Lisa se rió suavemente y se sonrojó. ¡Miriya era imposible! Pero después de todo había que admitir que sus razonamientos eran lógicos… ¿cierto?

- Confío en ti, Mir… es sólo que todavía no estoy muy convencida de irme a vivir a un hotel por diez días… no sé si estaré cómoda y además—

- ¿Cómoda? ¡Lisa, son los dos mejores hoteles de Ciudad Macross! Tú sólo debes de elegir… los dos tienen spa, así que ese no es problema… ¡Oh, debo reservar un servicio de novia completo para ti el día anterior! – Miriya comenzó a escribir furiosamente en su carpeta. - ¡Listo! Entonces… ¿Qué más hace falta? Tenemos sólo unos días antes del viaje a la Base Apolo… debemos de dejar todo listo. ¡Lisa, no tenemos tiempo que perder!

La almirante observaba a su amiga caminar de un lado a otro de su oficina mientras le decía todo aquello y gesticulaba con sus brazos. No pudo evitar el sonreír; Miriya tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio, pero ella no tenía dudas, el haber dejado que ella coordinara la boda había sido algo alocado… pero correcto.

- Mir… - Lisa habló, mirando su reloj y poniéndose de pie. – Tengo que ir a hacer una… inspección. Me gustaría contar con tu honesta opinión… ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

- ¡Claro! – Miriya sonrió. – Porque todavía hay mucho que discutir, Lisa… no quiero fastidiarte, pero—

Las dos oficiales de la RDF se dirigieron a la puerta de la oficina y salieron. Miriya no dejaba de hablar y Lisa la escuchaba y sonreía agradecida. No había duda de que la Meltran tenía razón cuando decía que no dejaría nada al azar… porque no lo estaba haciendo. Una guerrera Meltran jamás salía a combate sin haber preparado meticulosamente cada uno de sus movimientos y estrategias y Miriya estaba demostrándolo.

-

-

En la oficina del hangar del escuadrón Skull, Rick estaba sentado en el escritorio con los pies subidos al mismo mientras jugueteaba con una pelota de tenis que arrojaba al muro y volvía a atrapar una y otra vez. Frente a él, sentado en el sofá estaba Max, leyendo con atención los ingredientes e información nutrimental de la lata de Petite Cola que traía en las manos.

- El sábado no pude comentarte nada de esto porque no quería hacerlo frente a las chicas. – Rick habló después de un momento. – Pero eso fue lo que sucedió durante el concierto… Minmei se está esforzando, Max… pero su vida está muy vacía y si sigue por ese camino jamás será feliz. Siento lástima por ella.

- No puedes ser tan duro con ella, hermano… cierto, ella cometió muchos errores y te causó problemas en tu vida pero… como tú mismo dices, se está esforzando. Además no creo que haya cantado esa canción para ustedes con malas intenciones.

- No, ella no es así… no es mala, pero sabe manipular.

- Rick, como sea… Lisa y tú están sobre eso. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Además fue positivo que hayas ido al concierto, ¿no te parece?

- Sí, siento que pasé a una nueva etapa en mi relación con Lisa. Además admito que la pasamos bastante bien. El concierto fue espectacular y la cena no estuvo mal en lo absoluto.

- ¿Lo ves? Creo que ya no deberías pensar en eso… hay cosas más importantes en las que debes de pensar… tú boda, por ejemplo. O el hecho de que sea Lisa quien está a tu lado, jefe.

- Lo sé. – Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del piloto. - ¿Sabes algo, Max? Mientras más pasa el tiempo más me convenzo de que Lisa es la mujer más maravillosa, hermosa e increíble del mundo. ¡Me provoca tanta ternura! Dios, Max… ¡La amo tanto! Me he hecho el propósito de que viviré reconquistándola día con día. Jamás voy a dar nada por hecho con ella. Todos los días voy a tratar de ganarme su cariño y su amor… quiero que pasen los años y ella sigua enamorada de mí… quiero pasar la vida a su lado… Max, yo—

- ¿Sí, jefe? – Max lo animó a continuar.

- El primer beso de mi vida… fue de Lisa… en la nave de Bretai… fue mi primer beso y Max, yo— bueno, después de pasar una vida llena de alegría y bendiciones a su lado, quiero que sea ella quien me dé mi último beso también. El día que deba _entregar el equipo_… el día que muera quiero que su rostro sea lo último que vea en mi vida… que su voz sea lo último que escuche… que sus labios sean lo último que sienta… entonces sabré que viví bien y que mi vida valió la pena.

- ¡Wow! – Max levantó las cejas. – Hoy estás muy filosófico, jefe. ¿Qué sucede?

- La amo. – Rick lo miró y sonrió. – Eso es lo que sucede… la amo y estoy loco de amor por ella. Lisa, ella… no sé, cada día que pasa hace que me enamore más de ella. Son los pequeños detalles cotidianos, lo que hace cada día… ayer por ejemplo, pasó la tarde horneando un pay de manzana. La casa olía delicioso y luego salimos a la terraza a comerlo, acompañado con un vaso de leche fría. ¿Y sabes por qué lo hizo? Porque yo le comenté que el aroma del pay de manzana me recordaba mi niñez… ella siempre pone atención a los detalles y eso significa mucho para mí, Max… quiere decir que significo algo para alguien, que yo—

El sonido del intercomunicador se dejó escuchar y Rick sonrió al darse cuenta de que tenía una llamada entrante de la oficina central del almirantazgo.

- General Hunter. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Adelante.

- General… - La voz de Kelly sonó seria y profesional. – La almirante Hayes solicita su presencia inmediata en su oficina a la brevedad posible.

- ¿Asuntos oficiales o personales?

- Muy oficiales, señor.

Las palabras de Kelly sonaban serias, pero había un tono en su voz que hizo que Rick sonriera levemente.

- Dile a la almirante Hayes que cada vez que me llama para algún asunto oficial y urgente yo termino con dolor de estómago.

Kelly se rió y los pilotos la escucharon susurrar algo. Era más que obvio que la almirante estaba ahí con ella.

- Dice la almirante que si no está en su oficina en menos de diez minutos el estómago no será lo único que le dolerá, general Hunter.

- ¡Abuso de autoridad! – Rick refunfuñó, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. – Ahí estaré… yo también tengo asuntos que tratar con la almirante. Cambio y fuera.

Max se estaba riendo levemente y levantó su lata de Petite Cola como si fuera un brindis cuando Rick lo miró.

- ¡A tu salud, hermano! El deber llama y ya sabes, donde manda almirante…

- No gobierna general. – Rick se rió. – Bien, te veo más tarde, Max…

El general salió de prisa de su oficina de campaña y el capitán Sterling sacudió la cabeza y arrojó la lata vacía al bote de la basura.

- A veces todavía me parece increíble el pensar que les tomó tanto tiempo a esos dos el darse cuenta de que están hechos el uno para el otro.

-

-

Rick entró al vestíbulo de la oficina del almirantazgo y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, ya Kelly le había abierto la puerta de la oficina de Lisa para que entrara. El general sonrió y le agradeció a su prima con un movimiento de cabeza, pero se apresuró a entrar a la oficina de su almirante y a cerrar la puerta tras de sí, al tiempo que saludaba con un saludo formal.

- General Hunter a sus órdenes, almirante Hayes.

Lisa, quien lo esperaba de pie recargada en su escritorio, sonrió una de esas sonrisas tan características de ella que hacían brillar sus ojos y provocaban un corto circuito en el corazón del piloto. El general tomó aquello como invitación a acercarse a ella, cerrar sus brazos en torno a la cintura de Lisa y besarla suavemente en los labios mientras ella le echaba los brazos al cuello.

- ¡No sabes cómo me gustan estas reuniones de staff! – Rick murmuró, sin dejar de besarla.

- Te mandé llamar por un par de asuntos oficiales, Rick. – Lisa le informó, pero no se separó de él ni dejó de besarlo.

- Bien… te escucho… - El piloto comenzó a besarla en el cuello. – Tú habla mientras yo te beso… luego hacemos cambio.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa protestó con una risita divertida. - ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

El piloto se separó de ella y le sonrió una sonrisa traviesa que hizo que el corazón de Lisa se acelerara. Jamás podría resistirse al carisma de Rick Hunter. Eso era una verdad innegable en su vida.

- ¿No me vas a dar ni un besito siquiera?

La almirante de la RDF le rozó levemente los labios al general, mientras sus dedos jugaban traviesamente con el lóbulo de su oreja y le acariciaban el cabello. Cuando Lisa se separó de él, Rick suspiró satisfecho y la miró a los ojos con una mirada llena de amor.

- ¿Cuáles son esos asuntos tan importantes de los que quiere que hablemos, almirante?

- Primero… - Lisa habló mientras, aún en brazos de Rick que la sostenía por la cintura, le arrancaba pelusitas a la casaca militar del general. – El doctor Hassan me pasó un oficio el día de hoy. Todos los pilotos del Skull deben de efectuar un examen médico el día de mañana con motivo del viaje espacial.

- Sí, son los formalismos. Les avisaré de inmediato. ¿Y qué hay de nosotros? – Rick hizo un gesto de fastidio. - ¿Más exámenes médicos? ¿No podemos librarnos de ellos por medio de nuestro rango?

- Tú sabes que son por seguridad, amor. – Lisa le acarició el cabello. – Además hablé con Tanya hace rato… me dijo que—

- ¿Sí? – Rick preguntó interesado, al observar la manera en que ella lo miraba.

- Bueno, puede hacernos unos exámenes completos que servirán ya como nuestros exámenes médicos prenupciales.

- ¿En serio? – Rick sonrió. – En ese caso mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro.

- Lo haremos… mañana tenemos que presentarnos con ella… ¿No te parece increíble el que estemos ya… pues preparándolo todo?

- Increíble y maravilloso. – Rick la besó en la mejilla. – Ya falta poco, preciosa… muy poco. Estoy muy emocionado.

- Yo también. – Lisa respondió con sinceridad.

- ¿Y qué hay del segundo asunto que querías tratar conmigo?

Lisa se separó de él y lo tomó de la mano, mientras lo guiaba a la puerta de la oficina y le sonreía. Él no opuso ninguna resistencia, antes bien la siguió dócilmente.

- Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Salieron de la oficina, cruzaron el vestíbulo y llegaron al pasillo. Lisa lo condujo al otro extremo del mismo. Era un pasillo amplio, decorado con enormes macetas en donde crecían algunas palmas. Las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros representando algunas insignias de la RDF y algunas naves de la flota espacial.

- Rick, amor… - Lisa se detuvo a medio pasillo. – Cuando aceptaste el rango de General de la RDF te prometí que haría hasta lo imposible porque siguieras conservando tu estatus de vuelo y que siguieras haciendo tus actividades cotidianas con el Skull. Sé que te has esforzado mucho y aprecio lo que has hecho… no ha sido fácil manejar tantas responsabilidades al mismo tiempo, pero tú lo has hecho. Y quiero reiterarte lo que ya tantas veces te dije: jamás dejarás de volar. Eso es lo que haces, es tu vida… las cosas no cambiarán para ti.

- Lo sé y te lo agradezco, amor. – Rick sonrió.

- Sin embargo, necesitas esto… por cuestiones oficiales.

Diciendo esto, Lisa se acercó a una puerta al final del pasillo y Rick no pudo evitar el sonreír cuando vio su nombre en la misma: _"General Richard Hunter – RDF"._ Miró a Lisa, quien lo observaba, atenta a cada una de sus reacciones.

- ¿Una oficina?

- Sé que estás más cómodo en tu oficina del hangar… esta es sólo para asuntos oficiales. Le he pedido a Kelly que también te asista en lo que necesites… es decir, si necesitas un asistente personal yo—

- ¡No! Con Kelly estará bien. – Rick le sonrió. – Pero Lisa, ¿Tú preparaste mi oficina?

- Quería que estuvieras cómodo aquí. Esta mañana me la entregaron ya terminada y ahora te la entrego oficialmente a ti… general Hunter.

Lisa le puso una tarjeta en la mano y Rick se apresuró a abrir con ella la puerta de su oficina. Cuando entraron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí, una expresión de sorpresa escapó de los labios del General cuando contempló lo que Lisa había preparado para él.

La oficina del General Hunter no era tan grande como la de la almirante Hayes, aunque también tenía su baño privado y una pequeña dependencia anexa en donde había un frigobar, una pequeña alacena, una cafetera y un horno de microondas. La zona de la oficina en sí estaba dominada por el enorme ventanal que ofrecía una vista panorámica espectacular de los hangares y las pistas de vuelo. Era obvio que Lisa se había asegurado de que así fuera para que él se sintiera cómodo en el elemento que mejor conocía.

La oficina estaba decorada en un estilo moderno y masculino que reflejaba la personalidad de Rick Hunter: un hermoso escritorio de caoba complementado con una silla ergonómica de piel y detrás de él una vitrina con la bandera que se le había entregado a Rick el día que había sido promovido a General.

En las paredes a los lados del escritorio había dos cuadros: uno era un biplano Fokker rojo, como el que Rick había piloteado en el circo del aire de su padre… el otro un pequeño avión tipo Racer, como su viejo y querido Mocking Bird. Debajo de los cuadros había un par de libreros.

Sobre el escritorio del General, a ambos extremos del mismo, había modelos a escala del VF1S Valkyrie – Skull Uno y del VF4 Lightning III Skull Uno, las dos naves que él había piloteado en su brillante carrera militar y al centro, una computadora de pantalla de plasma abatible, que podía ocultarse dentro del mismo escritorio.

Había un par de asientos frente al escritorio y a un costado un pequeño recibidor con muebles de cuero negro y los diplomas y medallas del piloto decorando las paredes. Al extremo de la oficina, sobre la pared del fondo, el escudo de la RDF presidía aquel espacio. Había algunas plantas de hojas grandes y lustrosas decorando los rincones y la iluminación del lugar provenía de luces ocultas, dándole una apariencia moderna y masculina a aquel espacio.

Lisa observaba complacida la reacción del piloto mientras observaba todo aquello. Rick no podía apartar la vista de los detalles que parecían decorar cada rincón de aquella oficina. A pesar de que sería su oficina y de que Lisa se había preocupado en que reflejara sus gustos y su personalidad, era obvia la mano femenina en cada rincón de la misma. El piloto vio un moderno reloj digital en el muro sobre la puerta y su mirada bajó para encontrarse con la de Lisa.

Una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer lentamente en los labios del piloto; sonrisa que terminó en una risa alegre que escapó de su pecho mientras tomaba a Lisa por la cintura, la levantaba en vilo y la giraba por los aires. Ella comenzó a reír también.

- ¡Lisa, eres maravillosa! – El piloto comentó. - ¡Es un sitio fantástico! Esta sí que es una oficina… mi guarida.

- Lo es. – Lisa le sonrió cuando la puso en el suelo. – Quise que tuvieras un lugar en donde te sintieras cómodo y tranquilo… además estás cerca de mi oficina también.

- ¡Es increíble! – Rick seguía mirando a su alrededor. – Pero Lisa, no tenías por qué—es decir, yo hubiera podido…

- ¿Y perderme esto? – Lisa lo besó en la barbilla. – Sabía que te iba a gustar.

- ¿Gustarme? ¡Me encanta! Oh Lisa… yo, no sé… no sé que voy a hacer contigo, princesa. – Rick tomó el rostro de ella en sus manos y la miró a los ojos con amor. - ¿Cómo le voy a hacer para estar a la altura de las circunstancias? ¡Es difícil seguirle el paso a una mujer tan absolutamente maravillosa como tú!

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa se sonrojó levemente y sonrió enternecida. – No tienes por qué darme nada a cambio… necesitabas una oficina y yo, bueno—

- ¡Santo Cielo, Lisa! – Rick se rió. - ¡Tú no te das cuenta de lo increíble que eres! Lisa… tú sabes que yo… bueno, es que jamás…

Lisa notó que los ojos del piloto se llenaban de lágrimas y se apresuró a besárselos. Sintió el gusto levemente salado de sus lágrimas en sus labios. Rick la miró y sorbió sus lágrimas, mientras una enorme sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

- Nadie jamás me había cuidado ni consentido de la manera en como tú lo haces, Lisa… nadie jamás se había preocupado por mí de la manera en que tú lo haces y yo… a veces me siento abrumado… ¡Es demasiado, amor! Siento que no merezco todo lo que tú me das.

- Rick, escúchame. – Lisa sonrió. – Te mereces esto y más. Yo creo que tú tampoco te has dado cuenta de todo lo que has hecho por mí y de todo lo que yo te debo.

- ¡No! Lisa, yo—

- ¡Escúchame! Rick… yo… tú siempre has sido mí—

Lisa no pudo seguir hablando, pues el piloto ya la estaba besando apasionadamente en los labios. Ella no opuso resistencia. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a aquel beso tan lleno de amor, de gratitud y de promesas que él le estaba regalando. Cuando se separaron, él le sonrió y la besó en la frente.

- ¡Gracias Lisa! Es fantástico… gracias por todo lo que haces por mí… y gracias por esta oficina… ¡Es increíble y me encanta!

El piloto seguía mirando a su alrededor. Lisa lo condujo a su silla detrás del escritorio y le pidió que la probara. Él sonrió; era la silla más cómoda en la que había estado en su vida. Sentado en esa silla, de pronto se sintió el rey del castillo, lo cual hizo que ella riera. Rick miró sobre su escritorio, observando cómo Lisa se había asegurado de que no le faltara nada: lápices, plumas, post-its, todo estaba ahí.

- Siento que falta algo… - Rick comentó, inspeccionando su escritorio.

- Tal vez algo que puse en tu cajón derecho… por si querías ponerlo por ahí.

Rick abrió el cajón que ella le indicó y una sonrisa espectacular apareció en sus labios cuando sacó de su interior un portarretratos con una fotografía de Lisa y él en uniforme militar, al lado del Skull Uno.

- Es un portarretratos interactivo. – Lisa le explicó. – Tiene un chip adentro en el que cargas todas las fotos que quieras… por ahí está el menú para que elijas cuál es la que quieres mostrar en un momento dado.

- ¡En fantástico! – Rick observaba todas las fotos ahí almacenadas… todas eran de ellos dos. - ¡Me encanta, Lisa! Esto es precisamente lo que hacía falta… ¡Quiero tener tu foto aquí frente a mí a toda hora del día!

Rick dejó en pantalla una foto que se habían tomado en el parque de la ciudad hacía unos días en la que aparecían los dos, vestidos en ropa informal, compartiendo una soleada tarde de verano y comiendo helado.

El piloto se puso de pie y fue a abrazar a su almirante. Ella le sonrió y lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Rick se inclinó para besarla de una manera tan íntimamente seductora, que ella sintió que el aire le faltaba y un leve mareo se adueñaba de ella.

El sonido insistente del celular de Lisa hizo que dieran por terminado aquel beso. La almirante revisó su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que tenía en agenda una videoconferencia con la sede del GTU en Monumento, relativa a algunos ajustes presupuestales. Hizo una cara de fastidio y suspiró resignadamente.

- Tengo una videoconferencia, amor. – Le comunicó al piloto. – Me tengo que ir.

- ¡Aw, no…! - Rick lloriqueó contra su cuello. – ¡No justo cuando me disponía a estrenar mi nueva oficina!

- ¡Eres una rata! – Lisa se rió y lo separó de sí. – Mejor te dejo solo para que la explores y juegues un rato.

- Me encantaría pero… tengo que volver a los simuladores con el Skull. Tengo una evaluación con ellos.

- El deber llama. – Lisa le hizo un cariñito en la punta de la nariz.

- Gracias Lisa. – Rick le respondió con toda la seriedad del mundo y mirándola a los ojos. – Gracias por esto… gracias por todo. Gracias por amarme de la manera en que me amas y por… por tenerme tanta paciencia.

- De nada. – Lisa contestó, con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

El piloto se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios y cuando se separaron, le sonrió traviesamente:

- Entonces dejamos el bautizo de la oficina para otra ocasión.

- ¡Eres terrible, Rick Hunter! – Lisa se dirigió a la puerta, sin poder evitar el reír.

- Y esa es una de las cosas que más te enloquecen y te gustan de mí. – Él le guiñó el ojo.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza y le obsequió al piloto una sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor antes de salir de la oficina. Él sonreía… suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer en uno de los sofás, subiendo los pies y colocando las manos detrás de la cabeza a manera de almohadas.

- ¡Mi oficina! La oficina del General Hunter… - Rick se rió. - ¡Suena tan irreal!

El piloto miró a su alrededor y suspiró complacido. Con Lisa, cada día era una nueva sorpresa. Él jamás pensó que llegaría a interesarle a alguien o que alguien lo amaría de la manera en que ella lo hacía. Pero de pronto, súbitamente ella apareció en su vida, entró en su alma y se adueñó de su corazón. Ahora él lo tenía todo: tenía el amor que siempre había necesitado y la mujer a la que siempre había soñado tener a su lado, como su compañera, su consejera, su amiga… el amor de su vida. Era un hombre afortunado y dio gracias al cielo por ello.

-

-

Cuando Rick iba de regreso a los hangares para supervisar la sesión de simuladores que los miembros del Skull tenían programada, se detuvo al escuchar unas voces que le parecieron muy familiares y unas risas alegres. Miró a su alrededor y cerca de él, afuera de un edificio que albergaba algunas oficinas de la RDF, descubrió a Kelly conversando animadamente con un joven… con un piloto. Estaban recargados en una maquinita expendedora de Petite Cola y los dos se veían muy felices.

- ¡Hola prima! – Rick la saludó.

- ¡Rick!

- ¡General Hunter! – El piloto se cuadró ante él.

- Descanse, piloto. – Rick miró a Kelly. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… ¿No recuerdas a Jake? – Kelly le señaló a su acompañante.

Rick miró al jovencito y una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro cuando lo reconoció. El piloto le sonrió orgulloso y le extendió la mano.

- General Hunter, soy Jake Stonewell… el sobrino de David.

- ¡Jake! – Rick estaba sinceramente extrañado. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú… ¿Te alistaste en la RDF?

El jovencito asintió entusiastamente con la cabeza y sonrió.

- Es mi primer día en la base. Kelly me ha estado mostrando los alrededores. Usted sabe que trabajé muchos años como piloto de pruebas para la compañía de mi abuelo. He volado aviones desde que soy muy pequeño, pero ahora ya no hay mucho que hacer. Las pruebas de los VF4 terminaron y ahora la compañía se está enfocando a la producción. Pensé que podría usar mis conocimientos como piloto sirviendo en la RDF y aquí estoy.

- ¡Que bien! – Rick no salía de su asombro. – Pero… ¿A qué escuadrón te asignaron? Yo no había visto tu nombre en las listas de los nuevos reclutas.

- No… es que mi abuelo insistió que si venía a Ciudad Macross quería que entrara a la Academia Militar de la RDF. Yo insistí que podía enlistarme como piloto, pero él fue muy preciso en el hecho de que quería que tuviera una buena preparación militar y que no solo viniera a volar aviones. Así que estoy en la academia, General Hunter. ¡Y es un honor para mí el estar aquí!

- Me da gusto saber que estás en la Academia Militar. Con la preparación y experiencia que tienes estoy seguro de que obtendrás los créditos necesarios para graduarte en muy poco tiempo y después serás asignado a algún escuadrón.

- Mi sueño es volar para el Skull bajo su mando, General… pero con tal de servir en la RDF cualquier escuadrón es bueno. Además pienso enlistarme en su misión de migración espacial. ¡Estoy muy emocionado con todo esto!

- ¡Va a ser fantástico tenerlo aquí con nosotros! ¿No te parece, Rick? – Habló una emocionada Kelly.

- Sí, lo será… - Rick consultó su reloj. – Bueno chicos, tengo que ir a los simuladores. Jake, bienvenido a la RDF… cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en acercarte a mí. Kelly te mostrará como funcionan las cosas por aquí. ¡Suerte en la academia!

Rick se despidió de los dos jovencitos y se alejó de ahí, no sin antes lanzarles una ultima mirada antes de dar vuelta en la esquina del edificio. Kelly y Jake se habían sentado en el quicio de la banqueta y seguían conversando animadamente mientras disfrutaban de una Petite Cola y algunas golosinas que habían comprado en otra de las maquinitas expendedoras.

-

-

Esa noche, después de salir de la base, Lisa y Rick pasaron al supermercado a comprar la despensa de la semana. Como el piloto tan sabiamente lo había puesto en palabras, incluso los almirantes y generales de la RDF tienen que comer… y comprar servilletas de papel, jabones, detergentes, papel higiénico, productos de limpieza para la casa, y una larga lista más que Lisa iba palomeando mientras iban colocando los artículos en el carrito.

- Jake me parece un buen chico. – La almirante comentó. – Esta tarde pasó a saludarme a la oficina y estuvimos conversando un poco. Está muy interesado en los cursos a los que se inscribió en la academia. Su historial como piloto de pruebas es impresionante, así que estoy segura de que será un cadete destacado.

- Sí, de eso no tengo dudas. – Rick empujaba el carrito. – Lo único que me preocupa es que Kelly y él… bueno… el muchacho parece interesado en ella, ¿no lo crees?

- Rick, acaba de llegar a Ciudad Macross… siempre había vivido con su familia, es natural que se sienta desubicado y se acerque a una persona que le resulta familiar. No veo nada de extraño en eso.

- Tal vez… es sólo que Jake Stonewell es rico, simpático y de buen ver… no quisiera que sacara ventaja de Kelly.

- En primer lugar no creo que Jake se arriesgara a crear conflictos entre Kelly y David. En segundo lugar ella es prima del General Hunter… ningún piloto se atrevería a sacar ventaja de ella, Rick.

- No lo sé, Lisa… estar relacionada con los altos mandos puede ser una ventaja pero también una desventaja. No quisiera decir esto, pero cuando yo me alisté en la RDF… una de las primeras cosas de las que me di cuenta es que los pilotos tenían sus listas de mujeres deseables, ¿sabes? Incluso obtenían puntuaciones si lograban… "anotar" con ellas, según sus propias palabras… y Lisa… - Rick hizo un gesto de fastidio y de rabia. – Odio decirlo pero tú… tú estaban bastante bien posicionada en la lista.

- Sí, la Reina del Hielo. – Lisa sonrió con tristeza. – La hija del almirante Hayes, Primera Oficial del SDF1… esas cosas me ganaron muchos puntos. En esa lista la única mujer de la nave que me superaba era Minmei, ¿cierto?

- ¿Tú lo sabías? – Rick parpadeó, perplejo.

- Siempre lo supe, amor. – Lisa lo miró y sus ojos súbitamente se notaron tristes. – Pero no me importaba… siempre supe darme mi lugar entre los pilotos. Quiero pensar que me gané su respeto.

- ¡Lo hiciste! – Rick pensó un momento. – Además, delante de mí nadie jamás se atrevía a decir nada de ti… les di sus buenas lecciones a aquellos que se atrevieron a hacerlo.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió.

El piloto se acercó a ella, quien estaba colocando unas frutas en una bolsa de plástico, y la abrazó por detrás para besarla suavemente en la mejilla.

- Bueno, al final fui yo quien anotó en grande contigo… ¿cierto?

Lisa ladeó su cabeza para mirarlo de frente y le sonrió con amor. Iba a decir algo, pero los ojos de Rick ya se habían clavado en alguien; hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que Lisa mirara también.

- Es la tía Lena. – Lisa comentó al percatarse de la presencia de aquella mujer.

Lena estaba llenando su carrito de verduras, seguramente para su restaurante. Estaba tan ensimismada en sí misma que no se percató de la presencia de Lisa y Rick, quienes la observaban con curiosidad.

- Después de lo que el alcalde Luan nos contó el día del concierto, he pensado mucho en la relación que pudo haber habido entre la tía Lena y… bueno… ese oficial de alto rango en el pacífico sur. – Rick comentó.

- Sí, es realmente extraño.

- ¿Tú crees que Kyle… pudiera ser hijo del coronel Riber? – A Rick todavía le costaba trabajo pronunciar ese nombre.

- No lo sé, Rick… sería una coincidencia muy poco probable, pero en este mundo tan aleatorio, creo que todo es posible.

- Si es cierto que Kyle siempre supo que su verdadero padre fue un militar… - Rick se frotó la barbilla. – Comprendo el porqué de su odio al ejército. Sin embargo jamás podré justificar sus acciones. Durante los últimos meses antes del ataque final de Khyron Kyle causó demasiados problemas. Jamás me agradó ese tipo… aunque siento cierta lástima por él. Me imagino que el pasar tantos años al lado de Minmei fue toda una penitencia.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa le dio un codazo en el estómago pero no pudo evitar el reírse levemente, antes de adoptar una actitud seria. – Pero tienes razón… el conflicto emocional de Kyle debe de ser muy profundo.

- Me pregunto qué pasaría si algún día el coronel Riber y Kyle se encontraran… y si realmente fueran padre e hijo… ¿Tú crees en el llamado de la sangre?

- Sí, absolutamente sí. – Lisa afirmó categóricamente. – Funcionó entre Kelly y tú, ¿no es así?

- Cierto.

Los dos observaron a la tía Lena alejarse lentamente, mientras revisaba su lista de compras.

- Es curioso pensar, - Lisa comentó. – Que cada persona con la que te cruzas en la calle tiene una historia única e irrepetible… cada persona lleva dentro de sí todo un universo de experiencias, vivencias, sentimientos, recuerdos…

- Y es fantástico cuando dos personas se encuentran y sus historias se entrelazan para formar una sola, ¿no lo crees? – Rick puso su mano en el hombro de Lisa.

Ella miró al piloto y le sonrió. Rick se inclinó sobre ella para besarla suavemente en los labios y enseguida prosiguieron con sus compras, mientras ambos comentaban sobre los exámenes médicos a los que tenían que someterse al día siguiente.

Lisa le informó a Rick que por la tarde, después del trabajo, iría con Kelly y Miriya a ver los avances de su vestido de novia y a probárselo para que pudieran hacerle algunos ajustes. Rick sonrió emocionado y le dijo que en ese caso él se quedaría en el gimnasio de la base después de sus actividades del día. Le guiñó el ojo y comentó que tenía que estar en forma, pues el gran día se acercaba y el tiempo parecía estar volando.

Después de sus compras en el supermercado, la joven pareja abordó la Freelander y esta enfiló hacia la colonia militar de Ciudad Macross. Se hacía tarde y Lisa y Rick querían descansar… con su viaje a la Base Apolo a la vuelta de la esquina, los días siguientes serían de mucha actividad.

-

-

Al día siguiente, Lisa observaba su imagen en un espejo de cuerpo completo en el taller de las diseñadoras que estaban trabajando en su vestido de novia. Detrás de ella las dos jovencitas, acompañadas de Miriya y Kelly hacían toda clase de comentarios sobre lo hermosa que Lisa luciría el día de su boda y lo bien que el vestido estaba quedando.

Cuando Miriya se acercó para poner un velo sobre la cabeza de Lisa, la almirante no pudo evitar el sonreír soñadoramente mientras sentía que las lágrimas acudían a nublar su vista. Jamás en la vida pensó que llegaría el día en el que ella estaría frente al espejo, contemplando su propia imagen en un vestido de novia. Siempre se había considerado a sí misma una mujer militar que no tenía tiempo para pensar en cosas tan mundanas como lo sería una boda.

Pero ahora con Rick todo era diferente. Sentía que finalmente había encontrado a la mujer que existía dentro de ella… no a la almirante Hayes de la RDF, sino simplemente a Lisa, una mujer romántica llena de sueños, de ilusiones y de esperanzas para el futuro. Y la imagen que veía en el espejo en esos momentos le agradaba bastante.

- ¡Luce preciosa! – Una de las diseñadoras comentó, mientras acomodaba el vestido y lo aseguraba con algunos alfileres. – Hace falta hacerle unos ajustes aquí y acá al vestido, pero… está casi listo, almirante.

- Rick se morirá cuando te vea entrar a la capilla de la base con este vestido, Lisa. – Miriya se rió, al tiempo que juntaba sus manos sobre el pecho. - ¡Eres una mujer muy bella! Me va a dar mucho gusto ver tu imagen en la primera plana del periódico y pensar que Minmei va a hacer el berrinche de su vida.

- ¡Miriya! – Lisa le lanzó a su amiga una mirada precautoria.

- Es cierto, Lisa… - Kelly estaba igualmente emocionada. - ¡Te ves hermosa con ese vestido! De sólo imaginarte ya con tu tocado, tu peinado y todo lo demás… ¡Wow!

- Estábamos pensando en algo sencillo y muy clásico para su tocado, almirante. – La otra diseñadora se acercó a mostrarle unos diseños a Lisa. – Algo que realce su belleza natural… una diadema de flores y el velo sobre su cabello, quizás algo como esto. ¿Qué le parece?

- ¿Son azahares? – Lisa sonrió.

- Sí, flores de limón. – La chica le devolvió la sonrisa. – Son perfectas, ¿no le parece?

- ¡Me encanta la idea! Además el aroma de los azahares es mi favorito.

- Pues si ese día usara un perfume con este tipo de aroma, eso realzaría todavía más todo el ensamble que estamos tratando de lograr con usted: sencillo, elegante y natural.

- ¡Que emoción! – Miriya comenzó a aplaudir. - ¡Ya quisiera que llegara el día! Lisa, tenemos que ir a comprar lencería y…

- Miriya, ya lo hicimos.

- Cierto… entonces… vamos a ir a comprarte un perfume que vaya con este vestido. ¡Ah! Y tenemos que pasar a llevar las listas de la mesa de regalos a las tiendas ahora mismo. ¡Todavía hay mucho por hacer!

- Bien. – La diseñadora que estaba trabajando en el vestido de Lisa sonrió. – Listo, almirante… ya marqué los ajustes necesarios. Ya puede cambiarse.

Lisa le agradeció con una sonrisa y se dirigió al vestidor, dejando tras de sí a un grupo de mujeres que conversaban emocionadamente entre sí. Antes de quitarse el vestido que traía puesto, Lisa se dio un tiempo para contemplarse por unos segundos más de todos los ángulos posibles.

- No está mal. – Sonrió y se sonrojó levemente. – Creo que no me veo tan mal después de todo… espero que le guste a Rick. ¡Oh Rick, quisiera que el tiempo volara! Quisiera que el día de nuestra boda llegara ya… mientras más nos acercamos, siento que el tiempo se va más lentamente.

Lisa se quitó el vestido y se volvió a vestir con sus jeans, sandalias y una camiseta color amarillo con algunos detalles en verde y azul. Se recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo y sonrió al ver su imagen en el espejo. Se veía joven… joven y feliz. Por un momento se preguntó si esa era realmente la imagen que debería de dar la almirante de la RDF, pero de inmediato decidió que esa era la persona que a ella le gustaba ser. La mujer que Rick Hunter le había enseñado a ser.

Cuando salió del vestidor, sus dos amigas la tomaron de las manos y prácticamente la arrastraron fuera de la tienda. Habían escuchado que había una nueva boutique en la plaza comercial en donde vendían todo tipo de ropa casual y elegante y querían ir a visitarla. Además aún tenían mucho por hacer con las mesas de regalos y Miriya quería pasar también por una tienda de artículos para baño, pues quería que Lisa comprara algunos paquetes de aromaterapia y otras esencias y aromas necesarios en el baño de cualquier mujer que estaba a punto de casarse.

¡Aquella iba a ser una tarde muy larga para la almirante! Larga… pero interesante y entretenida, de eso no había duda.

-

-

En la base el General Hunter se estaba dando una ducha en los vestidores del gimnasio. Había estado haciendo ejercicio por casi dos horas y se sentía cansado, pero extrañamente lleno de vitalidad. Mientras el agua tibia recorría su cuerpo, el no podía dejar de pensar en Lisa… había estado pensando mucho en ella toda la noche. Le era imposible apartarla de su mente.

Sin duda habían recorrido un largo camino desde aquel primer encuentro en la Isla Macross hacía ya tanto tiempo. Él jamás había pensado que terminaría con alguien como ella. Él siempre deseó algún día formar una familia; había vivido una vida solitaria y los recuerdos más queridos que conservaba eran los de esos años que había compartido con su mamá en la granja familiar. Siempre había deseado compartir algo así con alguien más y llegar a ser el padre que él nunca tuvo.

- Sé que el viejo se esforzaba. – Pensaba Rick. – Pero mi mamá y yo… siempre estábamos solos. Ella lo necesitaba ahí a su lado, pero él nunca estuvo presente… sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Yo crecí sin ella… y aunque mi papá se hizo cargo de mí y me enseñó a volar y a sobrevivir, jamás me enseñó a ser un hombre… yo quiero ser diferente. Yo voy a estar ahí para Lisa a cada paso del camino. Ella siempre podrá contar conmigo, siempre podrá recargarse en mí, llorar en mi hombro… y sé que ella siempre estará ahí para mí. Pero cuando tengamos hijos, quiero ser un padre ejemplar para ellos. Quiero ser un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra… un soldado responsable, un jefe justo, un esposo amoroso y fiel, un padre cariñoso… quiero… ¡Quiero ser el hombre que Lisa merece tener a su lado! Sólo eso…

Rick terminó de ducharse y fue a vestirse. Se secó perezosamente, pues en realidad esa noche no tenía prisa. Sabía que Lisa estaba con las chicas y que después de hacer lo que tenían que hacer iban a ir a cenar juntas. El piloto sonrió suavemente y pensó que Lisa necesitaba ese tiempo con sus amigas. Él quisiera tenerla a su lado a cada momento del día, pero comprendía que ella también necesitaba su tiempo y su espacio.

Sabía que Lisa había perdido a Claudia y las chicas, a quienes ellas consideraba sus hermanas. Por eso ahora se alegraba de la amistad tan estrecha que se había formado entre Miriya, Kelly, la doctora Tanya y Lisa. A ella le hacía bien tener a otras mujeres con quienes hablar y con quien pasar tiempo.

Hizo un gesto de preocupación que terminó en una risa franca y sincera cuando pensó que el grupo de amigas de Lisa no era precisamente el grupo más normal de mujeres que había conocido en su vida. Pero sabía que ellas querían a Lisa y que ella las estimaba mucho. Eso era lo verdaderamente importante.

Se puso sus jeans, una camiseta blanca y sus zapatos tenis. Se miró en el espejo para arreglarse un poco el cabello ensortijado y sonrió al observar su reflejo. Hacía tiempo que se había hecho el propósito de pasar por lo menos una hora al día en el gimnasio. Quería estar en excelente forma física para su boda y todo el trabajo y las rutinas que estaba llevando a cabo comenzaban a notarse en su cuerpo.

- Lisa merece la mejor calidad. – El arrogante piloto sonrió, mientras se pasaba la mano por los músculos bien marcados de sus brazos. – Sí, todo el esfuerzo vale la pena, si es para ella.

Se puso encima su chamarra de aviador con el escudo de la RDF y el Escuadrón Skull y se colocó su reloj en la muñeca, mientras pensaba que quizás era un buen momento de ir a visitar a Max. Su amigo seguramente estaba haciendo el trabajo de niñera de Dana esa noche y no le caería nada mal algo de compañía masculina. Pensó en detenerse en un restaurante de comida rápida cercano a la base a comprar hamburguesas y papas fritas y después ir directamente a la casa del Capitán Sterling, su hermano.

Poco más tarde Max abrió la puerta de su casa y Rick sonrió al ver a su amigo con su delantal manchado con una sustancia innombrable de un color nunca antes visto. El piloto as de la RDF se notaba frustrado.

- ¿Dándole de cenar a Dana?

- Sí… - Max se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. – Una nueva receta de comida para bebé que Miriya vio en una revista de padres e hijos. Pero mi pobre niña se resiste a comerla.

Rick hizo un gesto de preocupación cuando escuchó el llanto de Dana en la cocina. Miró a su amigo y le mostró la bolsa de papel que traía con él.

- Hamburguesas, papas y refrescos.

- ¡Te vas a ir al cielo, jefe! – Max suspiró aliviado. – Yo creo que Dana digerirá mejor un trozo de hamburguesa que esa comida… pero si Miriya pregunta…

- No te preocupes, ni una palabra. – Rick levantó tres dedos para sellar su promesa.

En cuanto el piloto entró a la cocina, Dana se dejó ir a sus brazos. Rick la levantó en vilo y la arrojó sobre su cabeza para luego atraparla en el aire. La pequeña se reía divertida y Max agradeció al cielo por la ayuda que le había enviado.

- ¡Tío Rick! – La bebita gritaba emocionada. - ¡Que bueno que viniste!

- ¿Por qué lloras, chiquita? – Rick la sostuvo en brazos. - ¿Qué te hace el ogro de tu padre?

- No me gusta la comida. – La pequeña refunfuñó.

- ¿Quieres unas papas, mi vida? – Max le preguntó, poniendo un platito con papas fritas sobre la mesita de la sillita de bebé de su hija.

- ¡SÍ!

Rick colocó a la bebita en su sillita de bebé y ella comenzó a comer ávidamente. El piloto se sentó a la mesa, en donde Max ya estaba poniendo las hamburguesas y todo lo demás.

- Que bueno que viniste, hermano. Hoy quería pasar por tu nueva oficina para que me la presumieras. – Max le guiñó el ojo a su amigo. – Pero estuve muy ocupado con los simuladores. Tenemos solamente dos sesiones de entrenamiento más antes de salir a la Base Apolo. Pero ya casi terminamos las evaluaciones.

- Te agradezco mucho la ayuda, Max. – Rick respondió con sinceridad. – Me llamaron a una reunión con Maistroff y eso me movió la agenda de todo el día.

- ¿Algo importante?

- No… solo quería verificar la agenda de vuelo de los escuadrones para los días en que estaremos ausentes. Conformé una comisión de mando con los líderes de escuadrón. No quiero dejar a Maistroff al frente de mis pilotos. Él sabrá mucho de administración militar pero jamás ha volado un VF. No voy a poner a mis hombres bajo las órdenes de un tipo tan nefasto como él.

- Tienes razón. – Max sonrió. - ¿Qué se siente darle órdenes a Maistroff, Rick?

- ¿La verdad? – Los ojos de Rick brillaron traviesamente. - ¡Se siente muy bien!

Los dos amigos se rieron divertidos. Después, mientras daban cuenta de sus hamburguesas, Rick le contó a Max sobre los exámenes médicos a los que Lisa y él se habían sometido ese día. Les habían entregado los resultados por la tarde y todo había salido perfecto. Ambos estaban en perfecto estado de salud y además con esos exámenes habían también cumplido ya uno de los requisitos del matrimonio civil, según las leyes de Ciudad Macross.

- Mañana mismo Kelly va a enviar los certificados médicos al registro civil de la ciudad. Max, ya todo está tomando forma… ¡Ya estamos tan cerca del gran día!

- Muy cerca. – Max asintió. – Tan sólo con este viaje a la Base Apolo, te apuesto que el tiempo va a volar. Y cuando regresemos van a estar ya a sólo 2 semanas del día de su boda.

El piloto hizo rápidos cálculos mentales y luego algunas cuentas, con ayuda de sus dedos. Max se rió al verlo tan concentrado.

- Veintitrés días para ser exactos. – Rick le informó a su amigo. - ¡Dios Santo! ¡VEINTITRES DÍAS!

- No me digas que te está dando pánico escénico, jefe.

- ¡Claro que no! – Rick sonrió. – Si de mí fuera… Max, tú sabes que yo me casaría con ella esta misma noche… el día que fuera, donde fuera y como fuera. Sé que vivimos juntos y que hemos hecho nuestra vida en común pero, no lo sé. Quiero casarme con ella… quiero tener esa relación formal con Lisa porque la amo, Max.

- Lo sé. – El capitán sonrió misteriosamente. – Y sólo imagínate, en estos momentos debe de estar probándose su vestido de novia… ¿Alguna vez has imaginado a Lisa, con su vestido blanco, caminando por el pasillo de la capilla, dirigiéndose hacia ti?

Una sonrisa soñadora apareció en los labios de Rick y su mirada pareció suavizarse al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían levemente. La descripción que Max había hecho le había provocado escalofrío y mariposas en el estómago.

- Será un momento increíble, hermano… yo no sé qué voy a hacer… no sé si lograré aguantarlo. Lisa va a ser una visión celestial, como un ángel.

- No te preocupes, viejo… si te desmayas, yo estaré ahí para evitar que caigas al suelo como costal de papas.

- ¡Gracias Max! Tú siempre tan considerado.

Los dos amigos rieron divertidos y mientras Max iba a llevarle un pedazo de hamburguesa a su hija Rick siguió pensando en su boda y lo emocionado que estaba con todo.

- Max, ¿Estarás libre mañana como a las 1000 horas?

- No lo sé, tal vez… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que… quería que me acompañaras con el sastre militar. Hoy me avisaron que mi traje de gala está listo pero le hacen falta algunos ajustes. Me gustaría que fueras conmigo.

- ¡Claro, no hay problema! – Max volvió a tomar su lugar frente a su amigo. – Entonces, vamos a ver… ¿Quieres que yo me vista con mi traje de gala de capitán ese día? Pienso que sería bueno y se vería muy bien, ¿cierto?

- ¡Sería fantástico!

- Miriya ya se encargó de los arreglos necesarios para que una compañía de cadetes hagan una valla de honor afuera de la capilla al final de la ceremonia. Ella aún no se ha decidido por el vestido que va a usar, dice que es difícil porque quiere verse espectacular pero sin opacar a Lisa.

- No te ofendas por lo que voy a decirte, hermano. – Rick sonrió. – Pero nadie podría jamás opacar a Lisa.

Max sonrió comprensivo y ambos amigos siguieron conversando sobre la ya inminente boda de Lisa y Rick, la que los medios de comunicación ya comenzaban a llamar "La boda del siglo". Pero como buenos hombres, su conversación pronto se desvió a algunos aspectos técnicos de los VF4 del Escuadrón Skull y la preparación de los pilotos para el ya tan próximo vuelo espacial.

Poco más tarde Miriya entró a la casa y Rick se puso de pie como activado por un resorte. Esperaba que Lisa viniera con ella, pero la Meltran le informó que Lisa la había dejado en la puerta y se había ido a su casa, argumentando que estaba muy cansada y sólo quería descansar. Aquellas parecieron ser las palabras mágicas, pues el piloto de inmediato se despidió de sus amigos y sin más preámbulo salió corriendo de la casa de los Sterling.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – Miriya preguntó, mientras iba a comer algunas papas del plato de Max.

- Está enamorado, Mir. – Max se rió, señalando el plato semivacío del General Hunter en donde, con los restos de sus papas fritas, había formado las letras del nombre de su almirante. – Eso es lo que le pasa… solamente eso.

-

-

Más tarde esa noche, Lisa y Rick se adormecían en la terraza de las pérgolas. La noche se sentía fresca, pero eso no parecía importarles. Lisa, quien solamente llevaba encima una camiseta con el logotipo del Escuadrón Skull que le quedaba algo larga, estaba sentada en el mecedor. Rick, en shorts y una camiseta verde militar sin mangas, tenía su cabeza recargada en el regazo de ella mientras la observaba con amor. Lisa se entretenía en acariciarle el cabello rebelde a su piloto, lo que provocaba que él tuviera que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener los ojos abiertos.

- Así que las cosas ya están prácticamente listas. – Lisa comentó finalmente. – En dos días salimos a la Base Apolo.

- Estoy emocionado de volver al espacio después de tanto tiempo. – Rick respondió con voz adormilada. – Volar los VF4 fuera de la atmósfera será toda una experiencia. Mis pilotos están muy emocionados.

- Será un buen entrenamiento. Durante la semana que estaremos en la base, mientras yo me encargo de mis asuntos tú podrás encargarte de entrenar a tus pilotos en la superficie lunar. Sé que Max y tú han estado trabajando en algunos protocolos para ello.

- Hayes, tú estás en todo. – Rick le sonrió y alargó su mano para acariciarle la barbilla. – Pero es cierto, tenemos una rutina de entrenamiento. Le pedí a Max y Miriya que me auxiliaran con eso porque yo en realidad quiero estar contigo. Después de todo soy tu segundo y voy a acompañarte en la misión de colonización. Quiero estar al tanto de todo.

- Rick… - Lisa sonrió emocionada. – Pero… tú querías volar tu VF4 en la luna.

- Ya tendré mi oportunidad… me daré algún tiempo para hacerlo. Pero mi prioridad eres tú y la misión, preciosa.

- Creo que acabas de ganarte una estrellita dorada con ese comentario, Rick.

- ¿En serio? – El piloto se levantó para mirarla de frente. – Pues… la estoy esperando.

Lisa tomó el rostro del piloto en sus manos y lo besó suavemente en medio de los ojos. Él cerró los ojos y suspiró complacido. ¡Le encantaba cuando Lisa se comportaba así de tierna y amorosa con él! Cuando abrió los ojos se perdió en el mar esmeralda de los de ella, quien le sonreía con amor.

- Hoy me probé el vestido de novia, ¿sabes? – Lisa comentó con una sonrisa y con los ojos llenos de amor.

El General Hunter la observó por unos segundos, sin dejar de sonreír y finalmente asintió.

- Lo sé… y aunque no estaba presente, sé que te ves hermosa en él.

- Bueno, ya tendrás la oportunidad de juzgarlo por ti mismo.

- Yo no sé, pero tú te ves increíble sin importar lo que traigas puesto. Ahora, por ejemplo. ¡Me encanta verte con esa camiseta! Aunque no sé qué dirían los demás pilotos si vieran a la almirante de la RDF portando el escudo del Escuadrón Skull.

- Dirían que hay favoritismo en el almirantazgo.

- ¿Y lo hay?

Lisa sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

- Trato de ser justa… jamás les he dado concesiones especiales y tú lo sabes… pero aquí entre nos, tú también sabes mejor que nadie que esta almirante tiene una pequeña debilidad por el líder Skull.

- Lo cuál no es malo en lo absoluto. – Rick se acercó peligrosamente a ella. – Porque a decir verdad el líder Skull tiene un severo caso de locura total por causa de la almirante Hayes. ¿Lo sabías?

- Sospechaba que el líder Skull sufría de locura… pero me niego rotundamente a tomar responsabilidad por ello. Tú ya estabas así cuando yo llegué.

Rick se rió con el comentario de Lisa y se acercó a ella para morderla juguetonamente en el lóbulo de la oreja.

- ¡Rick!

- ¡Tú lo pediste, Hayes! El que se lleva se aguanta.

Mientras hablaba, Rick ya la había obligado a recostarse de espaldas en el mecedor y él, sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y con una de las suyas firmemente anclada al piso, había comenzado a hacerle cosquillas. Lisa se reía sin poder controlarse, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de quitarse al piloto de encima, pataleando y manoteando. Pero él impuso su fuerza física y logró mantenerla aprisionada.

Finalmente atrapó sus manos por las muñecas y la inmovilizó en el mecedor. Sonrió al verla sudorosa, despeinada y jadeante, después de aquel ataque de cosquillas y su respectiva defensa. ¡Se veía hermosa! El piloto sonrió divertido y se acercó mucho a ella para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué es siempre tan agresiva, almirante?

- ¡Silencio, general! ¡Quítese de encima!

- ¿Es una orden, almirante?

- No… - Lisa sonrió y jaló a Rick por el cuello de su camiseta para besarlo en los labios de una manera muy poco delicada. – El que me lleve _inmediatamente_ a la cama, esa SÍ es una orden, señor.

Los ojos del piloto resplandecieron y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios, al tiempo que saludaba marcialmente a su oficial superior.

- ¡A la orden, mi almirante!

El piloto tomó a Lisa en brazos y sin más preámbulo comenzó a conducirla a su habitación mientras ambos se entregaban a un beso apasionado y profundo que era sin duda un preludio al amor que se desbordaría entre ellos en esa hermosa noche de septiembre.

-

-

El día siguiente estuvo lleno de actividad y las agendas de Lisa y Rick totalmente llenas de compromisos y deberes que cumplir desde la mañana hasta ya muy entrada la tarde. Lisa había tenido que asistir a varias reuniones administrativas para ajustar los presupuestos de la RDF para el último trimestre del año. También se había reunido con la comisión científica para hacer una revisión a algunos aspectos técnicos de su proyecto ejecutivo de la misión de colonización espacial. Tenía que tener todo el material listo y perfectamente revisado para su viaje a la Base Lunar Apolo.

Por su parte Rick había estado en el campo aéreo la mayor parte del día. Entre su vuelo de rutina, el entrenamiento en simuladores y la evaluación de sus pilotos del Skull y la atención a algunos asuntos con otros escuadrones, el día se había ido volando. El único alto que había hecho en la jornada había sido la hora que se había tomado al medio día para ir a visitar al sastre militar, para probarse su uniforme de gala y que le hicieran los ajustes necesarios.

Rick no podía olvidar la imagen de él mismo que había visto en el espejo. Era difícil creer que ese militar orgulloso y tan formal en ese uniforme de gala con las insignias de General de la RDF fuera él, Rick Hunter… un piloto amateur que por azares del destino había llegado a ser uno de los héroes más reconocidos de la Guerra Espacial.

_- No fue por azares del destino_. – Max le había dicho. – _Fue por la entrega, la pasión, la devoción y el sentido de deber que siempre has mostrado en tu servicio en las Fuerzas de Defensa. _

El piloto sonreía, deseando que Max tuviera razón. Sabía que él se había esforzado mucho y siempre había dado lo mejor de sí. Sabía que había llegado tan lejos no sólo gracias a su trabajo y su tesón, sino también al impulso y apoyo de Lisa. Y sobre todo sabía que su compromiso con la RDF era un compromiso total a largo plazo.

Había habido un tiempo en el que él cuestionaba a Lisa, incluso se burlaba de ella por ese sentido del deber que ella siempre tenía presente. Pero ahora se encontraba a sí mismo admirando ese aspecto de la personalidad de su almirante… ¡Dios sabía cuánto admiraba a esa mujer! No sólo la amaba por ser su mujer, sino que la admiraba y la respetaba de una manera como jamás había admirado ni respetado a nadie en su vida.

El intercomunicador de su oficina se dejó escuchar y Rick saltó en su asiento. Había estado demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos e incluso se había olvidado de que estaba en su nueva oficina… en ese lugar que Lisa tan amorosamente había arreglado para él y que a él le encantaba.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kelly? – El General respondió.

- Rick, la almirante Hayes me pidió que te recordara que tienen una videoconferencia con Ciudad Monumento en quince minutos. Te espera en la sala de conferencias.

- ¿Quién más estará presente?

- Ustedes dos y el coronel Maistroff.

Rick hizo un gesto de disgusto y suspiró pesadamente pero con resignación.

- De acuerdo, ahí estaré. ¡Gracias prima!

Rick se puso de pie y caminó al baño para mojarse el rostro y refrescarse un poco. Se miró al espejo y sonrió, recordando otra vez su imagen en uniforme de gala. Se pasó la mano por su cabello rebelde y enseguida se puso su casaca militar, que se había quitado para estar más cómodo. Se arregló su uniforme y enseguida salió de la oficina, dirigiéndose a la sala de videoconferencias.

Una vez ahí, Rick se encontró con Lisa y Maistroff, que ya ocupaban sus lugares. El General Hunter respetuosamente se cuadró ante su almirante para presentarle sus respetos, mientras que Maistroff, de mala gana, hacía lo propio con Rick. Enseguida el piloto fue a tomar su lugar al lado de Lisa y la sonrisa cálida que ambos intercambiaron no pasó desapercibida para el coronel, quien elevó los ojos al cielo y sacudió levemente la cabeza.

El general Hunter estaba luchando desesperadamente, tratando de controlar las ganas que tenía de besar a Lisa… aunque fuera un beso suave en la mejilla. Sin embargo sabía que debía comportarse serio y profesional en presencia de Maistroff. Por eso fue toda una sorpresa cuando Lisa anunció que iba a efectuar el enlace con los miembros de la GTU en Ciudad Monumento, y mientras dicho enlace se establecía, la almirante deslizó su mano por debajo de la mesa para darle a Rick un apretoncito afectuoso en la rodilla.

El piloto abrió desorbitadamente los ojos y miró a Lisa, quien con la vista fija en la pantalla frente a ella, sonreía levemente de una manera traviesa. Rick no pudo evitar el sonreír también y tomar la mano de Lisa debajo de la mesa para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Si Maistroff se dio cuenta de aquello, no pareció darle importancia… aunque lo más seguro era que no lo hubiera notado. Cuando la señal con Monumento quedó establecida, Rick soltó la mano de Lisa y ambos se enfocaron en la imagen en la pantalla.

Ahí, junto con el General Martín estaban media docena de miembros de la GTU. Esa videoconferencia era básicamente para dos cosas: primero, ultimar los detalles del viaje de la almirante Hayes y el General Hunter a la Base Apolo y darle instrucciones precisas al coronel Maistroff sobre sus obligaciones en ausencia de sus oficiales superiores. Aquella parte de la agenda les tomó cerca de una hora, pero Lisa tenía todo listo y perfectamente bien ordenado, por lo que no hubo nada que discutir al respecto. Una vez más Rick se maravilló de la eficiencia y profesionalismo de Lisa.

La segunda parte de la videoconferencia se enfocó a un evento que se llevaría a cabo en Ciudad Macross en un par de semanas: la Primera Conferencia de Seguridad del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Se iban a tratar temas importantes y relevantes sobre aspectos de seguridad y defensa en el nuevo mundo y se iba a contar con la participación de delegados y representantes no sólo de ciudades afiliadas al GTU sino también de gobiernos autónomos e incluso de autoridades zentraedis. Iba a ser algo grande e importante y el General Martín solicitó la ayuda de la RDF para la logística del evento, en el que se esperaba contar con la asistencia de alrededor de 1000 participantes provenientes de todo el mundo.

Había que arreglar los aspectos técnicos y logísticos de dicha conferencia de seguridad. Sin embargo Lisa siempre estaba un paso adelante y le informó a Martín que, cuando ella había sido informada de esa conferencia durante la plenaria en Ciudad Monumento hacía unas semanas, ella se había dedicado a buscar apoyos para dicho evento. Ya había hablado con las autoridades civiles de Ciudad Macross y ellos habían arreglado todo lo referente a comidas y hospedaje para los participantes. Aún había mucho que organizar, pero el evento se llevaría a cabo sin contratiempos, eso era seguro.

- Ya tengo comisiones designadas que están trabajando en todos los aspectos de la organización. Así que mientras estamos en la Base Apolo, le encargaré al coronel Maistroff que le dé seguimiento a este asunto, aunque en realidad ya todo está preparado. – Lisa concluyó con una sonrisa, dando gracias al cielo, por diezmillonésima vez, por la asistente tan organizada, confiable y capaz que tenía.

- ¡Me alegra escuchar eso, almirante! – Martín sonrió. – Aunque no esperaba menos de usted.

- Comprendo la importancia de este evento, General Martín. Para todos la seguridad es una prioridad. A mi me interesa sobremanera pues mis pilotos se tienen que enfrentar a situaciones de conflicto cotidianamente. No quiero que la RDF se convierta en una policía de caminos, señor. Quiero que mis pilotos se preparen para lo que realmente es su misión: volar a las estrellas. Así que la seguridad en la Tierra es un tema prioritario en mi agenda como almirante de la RDF.

- La almirante Hayes tiene toda la razón. – El general Hunter intervino. – Ya estamos preparando operativos para mantener Ciudad Macross resguardada y protegida durante los días de la conferencia. Sabemos que mucha gente importante nos visitará y queremos que el evento se lleve a cabo de la mejor manera posible. Hoy por la mañana tuve una reunión de staff con los líderes de escuadrón que estarán a cargo de esta misión. Todo está bajo control, general Martín.

- ¿Lo ven, caballeros? – El viejo general sonrió. – Lo mejor de la RDF, eso es lo que tenemos ante nosotros… la preparación militar añeja, profunda, eficaz y tradicionalista de la almirante Hayes y la experiencia practica, el conocimiento de campo y la pasión del General Hunter. ¡Eso es lo que yo llamo un verdadero equipo!

Lisa y Rick se sonrojaron levemente y sonrieron al comentario de Martín. El general y los demás delegados siguieron hablando de algunos aspectos técnicos y logísticos de la misión, pero aquella videoconferencia ya no se alargó por mucho tiempo más. Todos los puntos del orden del día habían sido cubiertos y Martín se despidió de la almirante y el general de la RDF besándoles éxito en su misión y un buen viaje.

Apenas la conexión con Ciudad Monumento se cerró, Maistroff se puso de pie y saludó militarmente, solicitando permiso para retirarse. Lisa le pidió que pasara al día siguiente a su oficina temprano por la mañana para afinar algunos detalles de último momento de la agenda que él tendría que cumplir en su ausencia. El coronel asintió, pero no dijo nada más antes de salir de la sala de conferencias.

Lisa miró a Rick, quien ya se había puesto de pie y se había inclinado sobre ella, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos apoyados en los descansabrazos de la silla de la almirante. Ella sonrió radiantemente al sentir cómo él se acercaba.

- ¡Al fin solos! – Rick murmuró antes de besarla suavemente en los labios. - ¡No sabes las ganas que tenía de besarte desde que entré a esta sala!

- ¡General! – Lisa protestó, mientras lo tomaba por las solapas de su uniforme y lo atraía hacía sí para besarlo nuevamente. - ¿Es esa la manera de dirigirse a su oficial superior?

- No, mi almirante. – Rick sonrió contra sus labios, mientras seguían besándose. – Puede mandarme al calabozo si lo desea… sólo le pido la gracia del condenado… que mi hermosa prometida venga conmigo.

- ¿La gracia del condenado? – Lisa se rió mientras seguían besándose. - ¡Eso te lo acabas de inventar, Hunter! Además, ¿Qué crimen cometió tu pobre prometida para que la condenes a una vida en el calabozo?

- Cometió el crimen de enamorarse de un piloto loco y rebelde. – Rick comenzó a besarla en la línea de la mandíbula. – Y cometió el terrible error de hacer que él se enamorara perdidamente de ella… ahora ya no tiene escapatoria.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió y se estremeció al mismo tiempo al sentir los labios del piloto succionando traviesamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

El piloto se rió y se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro y finalmente él se sentó en una silla a su lado, tomando sus manos en la suyas en inclinándose para mirarla al rostro.

- ¿Ya estás libre?

Lisa asintió y sonrió.

- Sí, esta fue la última actividad del día. ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Pensaba ir un rato al gimnasio pero sinceramente estoy muy cansado y prefiero ir a casa. Además tenemos que preparar todo para el viaje. Ya sólo nos queda el día de mañana. Pienso que deberíamos ir a casa temprano para descansar un poco porque pasado mañana tenemos que levantarnos de madrugada.

- Le pedí a Kelly que no nos agendara nada después del medio día. – Lisa le informó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Usted siempre tan previsora, almirante! – Rick le besó las manos y la miró con ojos llenos de amor. – Lisa, me impresionó la manera en como manejaste esta videoconferencia. ¡Tenías respuestas para todo, preciosa! Jamás dejarás de sorprenderme. Siempre estás preparada, siempre sabes que decir… ¡Por algo eres nuestra almirante!

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa se rió suavemente y se sonrojó. – Quizás soy demasiado metódica… y no sé si es algo bueno o no. Como dijo Martín, soy demasiado tradicionalista.

- ¡Pero es algo bueno! Al menos en el trabajo, amor… en una posición como la tuya no puedes darte el lujo de dejar las cosas al azar. Tú tienes una visión bastante completa de nuestras realidades… es como cuando eras nuestra controladora aérea, yo confiaba ciegamente en ti porque sabía que tú anticipabas los movimientos enemigos, dabas órdenes claras y precisas… siempre sabías que debíamos hacer… cuando tú me guiabas en combate, yo me sentía capaz de volar al mismo infierno, sabiendo que de una u otra manera tú me sacarías de ahí. ¿Y sabes algo? Aún me siento así… cuando estoy contigo, ya sea en el plano profesional o personal, siempre sé que las cosas van a estar bien, porque tú estás a mi lado.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con amor.

- Gracias, Rick. – Lo miró a los ojos. – Por tus palabras y por tu confianza… sin embargo a veces quisiera ser más espontánea.

- Pues en nuestra relación personal eres bastante espontánea, princesa. – Rick se acercó para besarla suavemente en la mejilla. - ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Me encantas! Nunca sé qué esperar de ti. Jamás dejas de sorprenderme ni de fascinarme… Lisa—

Rick ya no continuó hablando. Había tomado la barbilla de Lisa entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y la había atraído hacia sí para besarla suave y profundamente en los labios. Ella cerró los ojos y se entregó a ese beso, entreabriendo sus labios levemente, dándole acceso total a él a su boca… y a su corazón.

Siempre que él la besaba de esa manera, Lisa perdía contacto con la realidad… sin embargo en algún rincón de su cerebro no podía dejar de pensar que hacía algún tiempo ella hubiera dado cualquier cosa… lo hubiera dado todo por una mirada o una sonrisa de ese piloto que había capturado su alma y se había convertido en el único dueño de su corazón. Y ahora…

… ahora el amor que él le entregaba, la pasión que le demostraba y la adoración que ella veía en su mirada sobrepasaban sus sueños más ambiciosos. Ahora ella se sentía la poseedora del amor de Rick Hunter. Y aquel pensamiento era tan poderoso que la hacía sentir mareada y sentía cómo sus piernas se debilitaban y su estómago cosquilleaba.

La imagen que Kelly encontró al entrar en la sala de conferencias, hizo que ella sonriera suavemente, emocionada al ser testigo del amor de Lisa y Rick. Él la besaba con amor, sosteniendo su barbilla entre sus dedos. Sus manos entrelazadas estaban sobre la mesa de conferencias y la mano libre de Lisa jugaba traviesamente con los mechones rebeldes de cabello de Rick que caían sobre sus hombros.

Kelly se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar y los jóvenes militares se separaron lentamente, apenas entreabriendo sus ojos, como si acabaran de despertar de un sueño. Cuando voltearon a mirar a Kelly, la mano de Rick comenzó a acariciar la de Lisa mientras que su otra mano comenzó a masajearle suavemente la base del cuello.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kelly? – Lisa preguntó, tratando de controlar su corazón que latía sin control.

- Almirante, sólo quería informarle que llegó un paquete para ustedes. Lo dejé en su escritorio… y que tengo que retirarme porque tengo clases en la academia.

- ¿A esta hora? – Rick miró su reloj.

- Sí, estoy tomando las clases nocturnas del curso de Control y Comunicaciones para el que la almirante me recomendó. Es muy interesante y lo estoy disfrutando mucho. Jake Stonewell está tomando el curso de Estrategia Aérea Básica en el mismo horario. – Kelly les informó con una sonrisa.

- Bien, - Lisa sonrió. – Entonces date prisa, que no se te haga tarde. ¡Y suerte, Kelly!

- Mañana tienen un día relajado… traté de mover sus compromisos más pesados para después de que vuelvan de la Base Apolo. Almirante, sólo quiero que me conceda una media hora para revisar la agenda y los pendientes que debo de sacar en su ausencia, sobre todo en lo referente a la organización de la Conferencia de Seguridad.

- Por supuesto. – Lisa asintió. – Mañana a primera hora.

- ¡Excelente! – Kelly sonrió. - ¡Nos vemos mañana entonces!

La teniente Hickson hizo un rápido saludo militar antes de salir de ahí. Lisa miró a Rick, quien tenía en entrecejo arrugado, señal de que algo lo molestaba.

- ¿Y cuál fue la razón por la que mencionó a Jake Stonewell?

- ¡Vamos, amor! – Lisa lo abrazó. – No te pongas celoso… como te dije antes, son dos jóvenes de la misma edad y con los mismos intereses. Es natural que sean amigos.

Rick se encogió de hombros y sin más preámbulo comenzó a besar a Lisa en el cuello. Ella se rió y lo separó lentamente de sí.

- ¡Hey! – El piloto protestó. - ¿Por qué me cortas la inspiración? Me gusta tu cuello, Lisa… se siente suavecito y siempre hueles muy bien…

Diciendo esto, volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello de su almirante. Lisa se rió y lo abrazó, mientras le acariciaba el cabello rebelde.

- Amor, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver qué es ese paquete que llegó y luego vamos a casa? Este no es lugar para este tipo de… actividades.

- ¿Por qué no? – Refunfuñó contra su piel.

Lisa se puso de pie, tratando de librarse del hechizo en el que él siempre la ponía antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Él la miró con una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo de deseo en sus ojos azules. Ella lo tomó de las manos y lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

- Vamos, amor…

- ¡Aguafiestas! – El piloto protestó con una sonrisa, mientras la seguía dócilmente. – Tú sí que sabes cómo bajarle los ánimos a un piloto.

- Todavía estamos en horas de trabajo… y en nuestro lugar de trabajo. – Lisa se reía suavemente.

- ¡Pues es tu culpa, Hayes! ¿Quién te manda ser tan hermosa y tan maravillosa? Primero me emocionas y luego me vacías una cubeta de agua helada encima… eso puede ser malo para la salud, ¿sabes? Vas a tener que hacer muchos puntos esta noche para compensarme por esta.

- ¡Eres terrible, Rick Hunter!

Él se rió y sin previo aviso abrazó a Lisa por la espalda, pasándole los brazos encima de los hombros y colgándose de ella, como si fuera una mochila. Lisa estuvo a punto de doblarse bajo el peso del piloto.

- ¡Rick! – Protestó. - ¡Pesas mucho!

- ¡Ahora me dijo gordo!

- ¡Riiiick!

- No soy Rick… soy un koala…. ¡Waaaah!

- ¡Así no le hacen los koalas!

- ¿Entonces cómo le hacen, _Señorita Animal Planet_?

- ¡No sé! – Lisa caminaba lentamente, tratando de soportar el peso de Rick sobre su espalda. - ¡Pero no le hacen _waaaah,_ de eso estoy segura!

Rick comenzó a olfatearla y mordisquearla en el cuello, lo que provocó que ella se riera y comenzara a moverse convulsivamente y sacudirse entre los brazos del piloto que la aprisionaban sin dejarle ninguna posibilidad de escape. Ninguno de los dos podía controlar el ataque de risa que súbitamente les había dado.

- ¡Rick, déjame en paz! – Lisa trataba de hablar, pues la risa era demasiada. - ¡Quítate de encima! ¡Me haces cosquillas y me pesas!

El piloto se reía sin dejar de atacar a su almirante. Había puesto sus brazos en torno a los de ella, encapsulándola y cerrándole cualquier vía de escape. Pero Lisa no se iba a rendir sin dar una buena pelea, pues aunque no podía usar sus brazos, pataleaba y se sacudía, tratando de librarse de aquel abrazo mortal, lo que sólo provocaba que Rick se riera aún con más ganas.

Finalmente los dos chocaron contra la pared fuera de la oficina de Lisa. Ella quedó recargada de frente contra el muro y él a sus espaldas, descansó su mejilla en la de ella, mientras seguía abrazándola estrechamente y ambos luchaban por recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Tú no eres un koala! – Lisa protestó jadeante. - ¡Eres una rata! Y no cualquier rata… ¡Eres una rata de coladera!

Rick se rió y frotó su mejilla contra la de ella antes de ladear levemente la cabeza para besarla suavemente justo detrás de su oreja, provocando que Lisa se sacudiera en sus brazos.

- ¡Y tú eres hermosa!

Lisa sonrió y se dio media vuelta para quedar de frente a él. Sus ojos se perdieron en aquel mar azul profundo de los ojos del hombre al que tanto amaba y le acarició el rostro con amor. Él recargó su frente en la de ella y se rió otra vez.

- Me gustas, Lisa… me gustas mucho y me encanta estar contigo.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella y se abrazó a Rick, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello sudoroso del muchacho para ocultar la leve humedad que súbitamente sentía en sus ojos. ¡Se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos! El ser amada por él era lo único que le daba sentido a su vida… ¿Cuántas veces había soñado por momentos como ese? Jamás lo sabría… pero su realidad había superado a cualquier sueño o fantasía que ella hubiera tenido antes.

- Tú también me gustas mucho, Rick… ¡Te amo!

Se besaron suavemente, de una manera tan tierna que contrastaba totalmente con los juegos un tanto agresivos que habían estado jugando hasta hacía unos momentos. Ese era el eterno contraste de la relación entre Lisa y Rick: fuego y ternura.

Cuando se separaron, Lisa tomó la mano de Rick y lo condujo a su oficina. Ahí, sobre el escritorio había un paquete bastante grande perfectamente bien embalado en una caja de cartón larga y de poca altura. Los dos observaron curiosos la dirección del remitente y sonrieron al reconocer el escudo de la Revista Helmantike.

- ¿Qué supones que pueda ser esto? – Lisa comenzó a buscar un abrecartas en el cajón de su escritorio.

- No sé… ¡Pero vamos a averiguarlo!

Rick comenzó a abrir el paquete de una manera muy poco cuidadosa, rompiendo todos los sellos y arrojando pedazos de cartón a su alrededor. Lisa lo miraba totalmente confundida, sin atinar siquiera a decir alguna palabra. Era como un niño abriendo sus regalos en la mañana de navidad.

En pocos segundos un enorme cuadro apareció sobre el escritorio de la almirante: era una ampliación de la portada de la ya tan famosa Revista Helmantike en su edición del mes de Mayo 2012, en donde aparecía la foto de la almirante Hayes y el General Hunter que ya se había convertido en todo un icono.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick sonrió. - ¡Mira esto! ¡Me gusta mucho! Pero… ¿Por qué…?

- Es un regalo de bodas de parte del equipo de la revista Helmantike. – Lisa le informó, leyendo la nota que venía adjunta. - ¡Es increíble!

- ¿Dónde la vamos a poner? ¿En la sala de la casa? ¿En el estudio? ¿Aquí en la oficina? ¡Nah… yo la prefiero en la casa! – Rick estaba tan entusiasmado como un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo.

- ¡Es muy bonita! – Lisa acariciaba el cristal de aquel cuadro. - ¡Que detalle tan lindo! Tenemos que enviarles una nota de agradecimiento, Rick… y yo también creo que la deberíamos llevar a casa. Pienso que se vería bien en el estudio… o quizás en la sala de la televisión, no lo sé.

- En ese caso… - Rick se estiró perezosamente. – Yo diría que vayamos a casa, amor. Estoy agotado y tú también necesitas descansar. ¿Quieres que pasemos al Café Seciele por algo de cenar? No tengo ganas de cocinar y no quiero que tú lo hagas tampoco.

- Es una buena idea. – Lisa sonrió.

- Un regalo de bodas. – Rick miró el cuadro sobre el escritorio. - ¡Dios santo, Lisa! Esto está sucediendo… ¡Realmente está sucediendo!

- Sí amor. – Ella sonrió y sus ojos se encendieron. - ¡Está sucediendo!

El piloto tomó el cuadro en brazos y le guiñó el ojo a Lisa. Ella se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la oficina y a apagar la luz después de que él había salido. La puerta se cerró pesadamente y la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter se retiraron de la Base Macross por esa noche, después de un arduo día de labores.

-

-

Después de salir de la base y de ir a comprar algo para cenar, Lisa y Rick fueron a su casa. Cenaron sin prisas, disfrutando de su mutua compañía, riendo, bromeando y comentando sobre el ya inminente viaje a la base lunar. El día siguiente estaría relativamente descansado pero ambos tenían muchas cosas que dejar listas en la base: Lisa en el aspecto administrativo con Maistroff y Rick en el aspecto operativo con los líderes de escuadrón. Pasarían la mayor parte de la mañana en juntas.

Cuando terminaron de cenar decidieron colocar su regalo de bodas de la Revista Helmantike en el estudio de la casa. Rick fue por un taladro, martillo y clavos para colgar el cuadro. Lisa fue la encargada de decidir donde sería el lugar perfecto donde colocarlo. Después de que Rick caminara varias veces alrededor del estudio, cuadro en mano, colocándolo sobre la pared en varias posiciones y alturas diferentes para que Lisa lo viera, ella decidió que el primer lugar en donde lo habían colocado era el perfecto. Rick suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, pero sonrió para sí cuando escuchó a Lisa detrás de él dándole toda clase de órdenes de cómo debía de colocar el clavo, a que altura, de qué manera…

- Aunque pasen los años, ella siempre seguirá dando más miedo que un demonio. – Rick susurró para sí.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada… - El piloto le sonrió sobre su hombro. – Que no importa que las cosas no vengan con instructivos ni manuales… tú siempre tienes las órdenes precisas para todo.

- No sé si me estás insultando o me estás haciendo un cumplido. – Lisa arrugó el entrecejo y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

Cuando Rick acabó de clavar el clavo, miró a Lisa y le guiñó el ojo.

- Puedes tomarlo como quieras, princesa… a fin de cuentas tú sabes que tú puedes darme todas las órdenes del mundo… y yo me encargaré de cuestionarlas pero al final de una o de otra forma terminaré por hacer exactamente lo que tú quieres.

- Aunque no precisamente de la manera en la que yo quiero que lo hagas, ¿no es así? – Lisa sonrió.

El piloto se acercó para abrazarla por la cintura y plantarle un beso suave en los labios.

- Lo que cuentan son los resultados, almirante.

- Hmmm… pensé que estábamos trabajando bajo un sistema de calidad en el que el procedimiento es tan importante como los resultados.

- Bueno… pero no puede negar que mis procedimientos le gustan tanto como mis resultados. – Rick la estaba besando en el cuello.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió. – Ahora ya no sé si estamos hablando de trabajo o de—o de qué demonios estamos hablando. – La almirante se rió con más entusiasmo.

Rick se contagió de su risa y se separó de ella. Los ojos de ambos brillaban con amor. El piloto tomó el cuadro que estaba recargado contra la pared y fue a colgarlo sobre el muro. Lisa se acercó para acomodarlo y que quedara perfectamente bien derecho y alineado. Después ambos dieron unos pasos atrás y con una sonrisa en los labios contemplaron su obra. Se veía muy bien… ellos se veían muy bien en esa imagen.

Se miraron y sonrieron mientras Rick le ponía un brazo sobre los hombros y la atraía contra sí para besarle la frente. Ella abrazó al muchacho alrededor de la cintura y recargó su cabeza en su hombro. Los dos estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, contemplando el muro frente a ellos. Finalmente Lisa rompió el silencio:

- Me voy a bañar, amor… ¿Quieres acompañarme?

- ¡A la orden, mi almirante! – Rick se cuadró frente a ella.

Lisa soltó una risita ahogada y salió del estudio. Él iba a salir tras de ella, pero el sonido insistente del teléfono lo detuvo. Aquella llamada hizo que el piloto perdiera su oportunidad de bañarse con Lisa. Era de uno de los líderes de escuadrón para informarle de algunos contratiempos que habían tenido esa noche con un vuelo de patrullaje de rutina. Se habían enfrentado a algunos zentraedis rebeldes que estaban causando problemas en un pueblo al oeste de Ciudad Macross.

Habían controlado la insurrección sin problemas, no había sido nada fuera de lo común, pero algunos VF1 habían sido levemente dañados y necesitaban ser enviados a mantenimiento, lo que afectaría el rol de vuelos y patrullajes de los siguientes días. Rick habló con el líder de escuadrón y finalmente lograron arreglar el rol de vuelos para esa noche. Ya al otro día el General Hunter se encargaría de hacer los ajustes necesarios para los días siguientes.

Cuando salió del estudio, Lisa iba saliendo del baño vistiendo un short y una camiseta sin mangas bastante ajustada. Era un conjunto que frecuentemente usaba para dormir. Iba secándose el cabello con una toalla y Rick se detuvo en seco y levantó las cejas al percatarse de lo hermosa que se veía y lo bien que olía.

- ¡Vaya! – Sonrió emocionado.

Lisa lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Todo bien en la base?

- Sí, tuvieron algunos contratiempos pero nada realmente importante… ¡Eres muy mala! No me esperaste para bañarnos juntos… - Rick hizo un puchero.

- Lo siento, amor. – Lisa se acercó a besarlo en la barbilla. – Pensé que podrías demorar demasiado… tengo que revisar algunos informes antes de dormir. Voy a adelantarme a hacer eso y estar ya libre para ti cuando termines tu baño, ¿Qué te parece?

- Bien… suena bien… te perdono esta vez. – Rick le guiñó el ojo. – Te veo en unos minutos, preciosa… así que date prisa con esos reportes.

El piloto entró al baño y Lisa volvió a su habitación en donde se instaló en la cama y comenzó a leer con gran atención los reportes que ya había dejado sobre su mesita de noche.

Mientras se bañaba, Rick no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida en esos momentos. Poco a poco la idea de que él y Lisa se casarían en unas semanas comenzaba a parecer cada vez más real y aquello lo emocionaba pero a la vez lo hacía sentir un poco nervioso.

- Cuando entré al ejército yo era un hombre perdido, sin metas y sin sueños. Vivía al día y me dejaba llevar… no tenía motivación y no tenía ningún motivo ni razón para levantarme por las mañanas. Fue hasta que conocí a esa controladora aérea mandona, regañona e intransigente que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar… entre más me regañaba, me gritaba y me llamaba la atención, yo más sentía que debía esforzarme para comprobarle que yo podía ser mucho mejor de lo que ella pensaba… cada día me levantaba con la idea de ir a entrenar, de pasar tiempo en el simulador mejorando mis técnicas para luego demostrarle en combate que yo no era el chiquillo tonto que ella pensaba que era… Lisa, aún sin saberlo tú me inspiraste… de una manera bastante extraña, por cierto pero—pero tú me hiciste superarme a mí mismo, me obligaste a dar siempre lo mejor de mí… me motivabas, me aconsejabas, incluso me empujabas… pero siempre estuviste ahí, haciéndome dar un paso más… a llegar un poco más lejos, un poco más alto… a siempre dar ese pequeño extra que hace la diferencia entre lo ordinario y lo extraordinario. Lisa, tú me hiciste ser un mejor ser humano…

Mientras se secaba, Rick también pensó que ahora Lisa seguía motivándolo para llegar siempre un poco más allá. En su relación como pareja él siempre había sabido que ella era muy culta, inteligente y sumamente refinada. Él tenía una visión realista de sí mismo y estaba perfectamente consiente de que él no sabía las cosas que ella sabía… él no había leído, no había estudiado, no había viajado, no había conocido lo que ella había conocido.

Él quería estar a la altura de ella, ser un hombre del que ella se sintiera orgullosa. Era por eso que desde que había comenzado su relación con Lisa, él se había esforzado por aprender más. Y ella lo ayudaba en todo y era algo que él le agradecía profundamente. Lejos de burlarse de él o de hacerlo menos por su falta de conocimientos, ella lo motivaba a aprender, lo ayudaba, le enseñaba cosas.

Rick se sentía un hombre distinto ahora…

Los ocho meses que habían pasado desde el ataque final de Khyron al SDF-1 lo habían cambiado… Lisa lo había cambiado. Ahora recordaba al chiquillo inmaduro, lleno de dudas, de temores, de miedos y de inseguridades que él había sido hacía tan sólo un año… no, no había punto de comparación con el hombre que ahora era. Ahora se sentía maduro, responsable, formal… ahora ya no tenía miedo ni inseguridad.

Y todo era por Lisa, porque ella le había demostrado que él podía llegar lejos. Ella se había preocupado por él, se había interesado en él… a ella le importaba y eso para él había marcado toda la diferencia en su vida.

El general Hunter se recargó en el lavamanos y se miró al espejo. Incluso físicamente se notaba la diferencia: ahora ya no parecía un chiquillo asustado. Ahora era un hombre comprometido con una causa… y con una mujer.

Salió del baño vistiendo únicamente unos boxers azules y entró a la habitación. Sonrió al ver a Lisa recostada en las almohadas, totalmente enfrascada en la lectura de los reportes que tenía en las manos. Cuando Lisa lo sintió aparecer en la habitación lo miró y le sonrió con ternura, al tiempo que ponía los documentos sobre la mesita de noche.

El piloto le devolvió la sonrisa y sin mayores preámbulos ni explicaciones se acercó a la cama y se colocó encima de Lisa a horcajadas, con sus piernas a ambos lados de la cadera de su almirante y sus manos inmediatamente comenzaron a acariciarle el cabello. La sonrisa que tenía en sus labios y la manera en como sus ojos brillaban hicieron que Lisa se derritiera por completo.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó ella con una sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

- Bueno… estoy ahorrándonos trabajo y yendo directo al grano. – Rick le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Eres un bobo! – La voz de Lisa estaba cargada de ternura y no pudo evitar el reír.

- Bésame, Lisa… - Rick murmuró contra su piel, mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de ella y comenzaba a besarla. – Acaríciame…

La almirante no cuestionó la petición de su piloto, antes bien comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la mejilla y en la oreja mientras comenzaba a acariciarle la espalda, lentamente, bajando sus manos por sus costados para luego subirlas por su columna. Rick comenzó a gemir suavemente contra el cuello de ella, mientras sus manos comenzaban, desesperadamente, a despojarla de la ropa que llevaba puesta. Lisa podía sentir la urgencia y la desesperación en las acciones de Rick. Ella misma sentía que comenzaba a perder el control… esa urgencia que él le estaba mostrando, esa necesidad imperiosa y profunda que él sentía por ella en esos momentos era contagiosa.

El piloto abrió los ojos cuando sintió las manos de Lisa en el elástico de su boxer y la manera en como, con un movimiento decidido, se deshicieron de él. Miró a Lisa a los ojos y ella le sonrió seductoramente; su mirada estaba llena de pasión y de sentimiento y Rick sintió que iba a enloquecer. La necesitaba y no podía esperar… esa noche no podía ser paciente y no quería alargar aquello… esa noche simplemente necesitaba sentirla a ella, sentirla suya… sentirla viva y a su lado.

Sin dar tiempo para nada más y sin siquiera percatarse de ello, ambos comenzaron a hacerse el amor de una manera apasionada y urgente. Lisa sabía reconocer esa chispa que veía en los ojos de Rick cuando el deseo lo consumía, esa mirada que había visto en él esa noche… había veces que él necesitaba ternura, amor y cariño. Entonces podían pasar la noche entera acariciándose, besándose, abrazándose y consintiéndose mutuamente antes de hacer el amor. Pero había veces, como esa noche, que lo único que ellos deseaban era sentir el fuego, dejarse consumir por él y liberar la tensión sexual que se iba construyendo entre ellos a lo largo del día… esa era una de esas noches.

Y Lisa había aprendido a leer los signos, a captar las señales y a darle a su piloto lo que él necesitaba en cada momento. Rick por su parte siempre hacía que Lisa fuera parte de sus necesidades… ella no era un objeto de placer, no. Ella era su compañera, su cómplice, su amiga, su otra mitad. Él siempre sabía darle a ella lo que necesitaba y lo que quería. Sin importar cuan profunda o imperativa fuera su necesidad o su urgencia, él siempre se aseguraba de que Lisa lo disfrutara tanto como fuera posible… él jamás se permitía alcanzar su clímax si ella no lo había hecho primero… o en las mejores ocasiones, y con esa sincronización y esa conexión tan profunda que ambos habían alcanzado, ambos llegaban juntos al paraíso… tal y como aquella noche.

El piloto se desplomó sobre Lisa, gimiendo profundamente y tratando de tomar aire. Respiraba entrecortadamente y sentía que su corazón latía en cada milímetro de su piel. Lisa, debajo de él, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente mientras trataba de controlar esas sensaciones que le provocaban sacudidas de placer en todo el cuerpo, como replicas de un terremoto. Abrazó estrechamente el cuerpo sudoroso de su piloto y lo sintió temblar ligeramente mientras sentía su respiración irregular y tibia en su cuello. Los corazones de ambos latían tan fuerte y tan de prisa, que los dos podían sentir no sólo el suyo, sino el de su compañero latiendo contra su pecho, en perfecta armonía con el propio.

- Te amo… - Lisa susurró en su oído y le chupó el lóbulo de la oreja juguetonamente. – Eres mi vida entera, Rick… eres mi todo.

- Lisa… -él hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para levantar su rostro y mirar a su mujer a los ojos. - ¡Eres tan hermosa y tan increíble! – La besó en la boca. - ¡Te amo! ¡TE AMO!

Ambos comenzaron a besarse con desesperación, casi con locura. Lisa empujó al piloto y ambos rodaron por la cama. Ahora fue ella la que quedó sobre él y en control de la situación. Se separaron lentamente y él sonrió cuando la miró a los ojos y vio su rostro sudoroso, sus labios entreabiertos que le sonreían provocativamente y su cabello color miel envolviéndolos a ambos mientras caía por sus hombros. La luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche acentuaba las facciones finas y elegantes de Lisa y el color verde de sus ojos que, en ese momento, parecía aún más profundo y más brillante.

Sin darle tiempo al piloto siquiera de recuperarse, Lisa comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, bajando lentamente por su pecho, acariciando sus brazos, sus costados… mientras sus labios seguían descendiendo, plantándole besos suaves y tibios en el estómago. Rick cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar el gemir profundamente. Los besos y las caricias de Lisa comenzaban a obrar su efecto una vez más… el placer que él sentía era tan perfecto y tan profundo, que en ese momento, con su último pensamiento coherente, pensó que si él debía renunciar al cielo por vivir esos momentos con Lisa, lo haría con gusto… después de vivir su vida al lado de esa mujer maravillosa, el cielo le parecía poca cosa.

Lisa se dio su tiempo en besarlo lentamente en todo el cuerpo. Recorrió con sus labios su vientre, sus piernas, acarició sus rodillas y masajeó suavemente sus pantorrillas mientras no dejaba de besarlo en cada rincón del cuerpo de una manera tan íntima y seductora que Rick no podía evitar que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con el sudor que le escurría por las sienes. ¡Así de perfecto era el placer que ella provocaba en él! Un placer que era tan intenso y tan poderoso porque era un placer nacido del amor y la ternura que ambos se tenían. Era un placer que sólo ella podría provocar en él… un placer que él jamás sentiría con nadie que no fuera ella.

Las manos traviesas de Lisa, sus labios de fuego y su lengua tibia y húmeda hicieron que Rick sinceramente creyera que había perdido el juicio… que había muerto y había ido al paraíso. Ella lo estaba llevando al límite, pero sin permitirle alcanzar ese alivio tan deseado que su cuerpo ansiaba… no, ella jamás le haría las cosas fáciles. Ella estaba reclamando la posesión total de él en cuerpo, alma y corazón y Rick se entregaba a ella sin protestar. Él sólo le pertenecía a ella.

El piloto respiraba trabajosa, casi dolorosamente, mientras que sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas y su cuerpo se estremecía, anhelando el momento en el que ella le permitiría terminar con aquella deliciosa tortura a la que lo estaba sometiendo. No había un solo lugar de su cuerpo en el que él no sintiera el placer más perfecto y absoluto del universo… sentía que ya no podría resistir demasiado… su fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear y su voluntad cedía a ese deseo más fuerte e imperioso que él mismo…

Lisa así pareció entenderlo. Se incorporó levemente y gateó sobre él, quien la miraba con ojos entreabiertos y con su corazón latiendo fuera de control en su pecho. Lisa le sonrió una de esas sonrisas que podían hacerlo perder el juicio y se inclinó sobre él para besarlo, mientras cubría el cuerpo del piloto con el suyo y él, desesperadamente, se aferraba a ella, hundiendo sus dedos en la piel suave de su espalda y gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez mientras ambos volvían a fundirse en un solo cuerpo, un solo corazón y una sola alma.

Esa vez su acto de amor fue lento. A pesar de la urgencia del piloto, ella era la que ahora marcaba el ritmo… aquello lo enloquecía y lo hacía gemir y sacudirse desesperadamente debajo del cuerpo de ella. Pero Lisa había tomado en sus manos esa misión… y se daría su tiempo para completarla.

Después de minutos eternos de doloroso placer, ella finalmente le dio lo que él necesitaba… finalmente ella también se permitió perderse en esas sensaciones que los sobrepasaban y que eran más fuertes y poderosas que ellos mismos y su voluntad racional. Su clímax fue poderoso, intenso y profundo. Fue el resultado de aquel amor que ambos iban construyendo día a día, paso a paso… un amor que los había unido tan estrechamente en el aspecto espiritual, que reclamaba que esa unión fuera reflejada en el aspecto físico de su relación.

A ambos les tomó mucho tiempo el recuperarse de esa sesión de amor. Ninguno podía moverse de la posición en la que estaban. Sus cuerpos habían quedado totalmente abatidos, exhaustos y sin fuerzas. Su respiración era irregular y entrecortada y era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. Lisa había recargado su cabeza en el hombro del piloto y él la abrazaba posesivamente, sus manos sosteniéndola firmemente por la espalda.

- Lisa… - Finalmente él gimió después de varios minutos. – Lisa… mi amor… ¡Te amo, mi cielo! ¡Te adoro, te quiero, te amo!

Lisa sonrió suavemente contra la piel del piloto y levantó su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Rick apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos. Ella le acarició el rostro, apartando su cabello húmedo de su frente sudorosa y besándolo suavemente en los ojos.

- Tú eres mi vida, piloto… ¡Te amo!

Los dos sonrieron enternecidos y Rick hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para levantar su mano y acariciar el cabello de Lisa. Colocó un par de mechones detrás de su oreja y después trazó la línea de la barbilla de Lisa, hasta llegar a sus labios y acariciarlos suavemente con su dedo. Ella no podía dejar de sonreír ni de estremecerse con esa caricia.

- ¡Hermosa! – Él susurró.

Lisa se volvió a recostar sobre su pecho y suspiró satisfecha. Él comenzó a acariciarle suavemente la espalda, subiendo y bajando sus manos lentamente y con amor mientras ella le acariciaba el pecho. Los dos comenzaron a adormilarse con aquellas caricias. El piloto notó que los ojos entreabiertos de Lisa estaban clavados en la ventana y hacia allá dirigió su mirada. La luna era claramente visible desde donde ellos estaban y Rick supo enseguida que era lo que ella estaba pensando.

- Creo que nosotros no necesitamos naves espaciales para ir a la luna, ¿No lo crees, princesa? – Rick le besó la frente.

- No… - Lisa se rió suavemente. – Supongo que no… pero en dos días ahí es donde estaremos por algún tiempo. – Le besó el pecho.

Los dos volvieron a clavar sus ojos en la luna pero ya ninguno dijo nada más. Estaban totalmente agotados con ese dulce cansancio del amor consumado y ahora estaban haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por mantener los ojos abiertos. Ambos sabían que no resistirían mucho más. Después de unos minutos el piloto sintió que Lisa se relajaba en su abrazo y que su respiración se volvía profunda y acompasada, signo inequívoco de que se había quedado dormida. Él sonrió con ternura y la besó en la frente otra vez.

- Descansa, mi amor. Mañana será un día muy largo…

Los ojos del piloto comenzaron a entrecerrarse y por más esfuerzos que él hizo de mantenerlos abiertos, ya no pudo hacerlo. No había nada en el universo que lo relajara más o que le diera un sentimiento de paz, de seguridad y de tranquilidad que la respiración de Lisa. Así cayó en un sueño profundo, arrullado por el suave murmullo del aliento de la mujer a la que había llegado a amar más que a su vida. A la mujer que lo era todo para él.

-

-

Al día siguiente los dos se habían levantado hasta que el despertador había sonado… por segunda vez.

Estaban todavía algo cansados y tenían sueño, pero sabían que no podían darse el lujo de llegar tarde a la base. El día iba a estar bastante ocupado y aún no habían preparado nada de su equipaje para su viaje del día siguiente, así que tendrían bastante trabajo cuando volvieran a casa esa noche.

Lisa estaba en la cocina, ya perfectamente uniformada, sirviéndose un plato de cereal. Parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el entrecejo mientras observaba con atención el interior de la caja. Rick entró, ajustándose los botones de su casaca militar y le sonrió con cariño.

- ¿Qué pasa Hayes? ¿Se te perdieron los bombones?

- Pues de hecho eso es lo que ocurre, Hunter. – Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina. – Aquí dice que es cereal de trigo con malvaviscos… ¡Y no hay malvaviscos!

- Hmmm… - Rick observó la caja y se golpeó levemente el labio inferior con su dedo índice en actitud pensativa. – Quizás deberíamos regresar la caja a la tienda y decirles que nos salió defectuosa.

- ¡O quizás deberías de dejar de pizcar bombones de las cajas de cereales! – Lisa le golpeó el pecho acusadoramente con su dedo. - ¡Te he visto, Rick! En la noche vienes y te pones a sacarle todos los malvaviscos al cereal. Si quieres bombones ¿por qué no simplemente compramos una bolsa de bombones y asunto resuelto?

- No saben igual… - Rick se defendió, rascándose la cabeza en actitud de niño regañado.

Lisa levantó su dedo y lo colocó frente al rostro del piloto para seguir con su regaño, pero él fue más rápido que ella y siguió hablando:

- ¿Sabías el último chisme? La maquinita que vende Petite Cola en el parque está enamorada de la maquinita que toma fotos. – Rick se acercó a ella y bajó la voz. – Lo sé de buena fuente, me lo dijo la maquinita que recoge basura…

La almirante se había quedado inmóvil, con la boca abierta y sin atinar que decir. Finalmente sólo parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿QUÉ? – Su tono de voz fue inusualmente alto. - ¡Rick Hunter, eres…!

Pero no pudo decir nada más, porque la risa había sido más fuerte que su voluntad. Jamás podría estar enojada con Rick por mucho tiempo, no importaba cuanto lo intentara. Él siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerla reír.

- ¡Ya enojona, ven acá! – El piloto la atrajo contra su cuerpo y la besó en la punta de la nariz. – Te voy a regalar una bolsa de malvaviscos de tu tamaño.

- ¿Y para qué querría yo una bolsa de malvaviscos de mi tamaño?

- Bueno, para comértelos. – Rick hizo un gesto de sorpresa. – Pensé que lo sabrías. ¿Para qué más sirven los malvaviscos, eh? Pero bueno, ya no discutamos por tonterías… ¿Me das un besito?

- ¿Un beso de orejas?

- ¿De orejas? – Rick se rió. - ¿Cómo es eso?

Lisa tomó las orejas de Rick en sus manos y de una manera muy poco amable lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó en los labios. Aquel beso no llegó a profundizarse porque los dos comenzaron a reírse incontrolablemente. Se separaron y Lisa fue a servirse leche con su cereal y algo de jugo de arándano, mientras Rick se servía su imperdonable taza de café negro matutino y su pan con mantequilla.

Mientras desayunaban revisaron sus agendas del día en la laptop y conversaron sobre todo lo que tenían que hacer a lo largo de la jornada. Terminaron de desayunar y mientras Lisa lavaba los trastes sucios, Rick los secaba y los guardaba.

Quince minutos después los dos iban ya en camino rumbo a la Base Macross en la Freelander negra, propiedad del General Hunter. Al día siguiente estarían volando hacia la Base Lunar Apolo, pero por ese día había asuntos mucho más mundanos de los cuales encargarse. Esos asuntos de los que ellos, como los oficiales con más algo rango en la RDF, eran responsables.

-

-

El día pasó rápido en la Base Macross. La almirante Hayes tuvo mil reuniones que atender en el transcurso de la mañana y después se encerró en su oficina para terminar de prepararlo todo para su viaje a la Base Lunar Apolo. Era medio día cuando mandó llamar al Coronel Maistroff para darle indicaciones. Esa reunión duró más de una hora, pero por alguna razón el coronel no tuvo ninguna desavenencia con la almirante. Hacía días que Maistroff se estaba comportando bastante sensato y aquello, aunque era bueno, hacía que Lisa sintiera algunas alarmas encenderse en su cabeza. Aunque por otro lado sabía que quizás simplemente se había dado por vencido en su fallida batalla por alcanzar la cúspide de la RDF. Ahora necesitaba buenas referencias – tanto de ella como del General Hunter – para lanzarse a sus ambiciones políticas en el GTU.

Por su parte Rick había pasado la mayor parte del día en los hangares y pistas de vuelo. Había tenido una reunión con sus líderes de escuadrón, en donde les había dado órdenes precisas de lo que se debería de hacer en su ausencia y la manera en cómo cada uno de ellos era responsable no sólo de su escuadrón, sino de todos los escuadrones de la RDF en general. Los lideres estaban bastante motivados y el hecho de que el General Hunter confiara en ellos para estar al frente mientras él estaba en el espacio, les daba un sentido del deber que se reflejaría en su entrega y devoción al trabajo.

Después de esa reunión, Rick pasó el resto del día con sus pilotos del Skull, afinando detalles de último minuto para su vuelo espacial del día siguiente. Repasó con ellos los protocolos hasta el último detalle y finalmente les dio instrucciones para el día siguiente. Los pilotos se dirigieron a los simuladores, en donde los capitanes Sterling les harían una última evaluación antes de que pudieran ir a casa y tomarse la tarde libre.

Rick regresó al edificio del almirantazgo, esperando encontrarse con Lisa. Sin embargo Kelly le informó que la almirante estaba en junta con Maistroff. El General decidió no interrumpir y fue a encerrarse en su propia oficina. Ahí se dedicó a revisar algunos documentos que llevaría consigo a la Base Apolo y los cuales trataban básicamente de los aspectos militares y de defensa de la Misión de Colonización espacial.

- ¿Desde cuándo me volví un experto en tácticas militares? – Rick se preguntó en voz alta, sin quitarle la vista de encima al monitor de su computadora.

- Probablemente desde que fuiste nombrado Comandante de Grupos Aéreos hace ya muchos ayeres, jefe.

Rick miró a Max, quien acababa de entrar a su oficina sin siquiera anunciarse. El General hizo un fingido gesto de fastidio y se recargó en su asiento, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

- ¿Que tu mamá no te enseñó a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar, Sterling?

- La verdad no recuerdo. – Max se encogió de hombros y sonrió al tiempo que tomaba asiento. – Ni siquiera recuerdo a mi mamá…

- Oh… - Rick tragó saliva, recordando que Max había sido huérfano. – Lo siento Max, yo—

- ¡Olvídalo jefe! – El piloto as de la RDF se rió. – Estamos a mano… además, si entré sin tocar es porque Kelly me dijo que Lisa no estaba aquí contigo… de otra manera sé que podría haber sido peligroso. – Le guiñó el ojo.

Rick aclaró su garganta y se rascó la nariz, en un intento por esconder el hecho de que se había sonrojado levemente con el comentario de Max. El capitán volvió a reírse y se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento, mirando a su superior.

- Esta mañana llegaste a los hangares con una sonrisa en la cara que— ¡Bueno…! – Max decidió hacer sufrir un poco más a su amigo. – Se ve que la has pasado bien con Lisa, ¿No es así, pillín?

- Sí… - Rick se sonrojó aún más, pero no pudo evitar el sonreír. – Muy bien, Max… anoche fue… maravilloso. – El General Hunter suspiró satisfecho. – Aunque esta mañana tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte… pero lo superamos…

- ¿Discusión? – Max se inclinó hacia delante y recargó sus codos en sus rodillas. - ¿Qué sucedió, Rick? ¿Todo bien?

El piloto sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a relatarle a Max ese terrible _problema conyugal_ que habían tenido en la cocina aquella mañana.

Minutos después la puerta de la oficina de Rick se abrió y Lisa no pudo evitar el sonreír cuando encontró a Rick y Max riendo escandalosamente. Se acercó al escritorio del General y no fue hasta que habló que los dos hombres se percataron de su presencia.

- Espero no interrumpir el—recreo, chicos. – Lisa puso su mano sobre el hombro de Rick.

- ¡Hola preciosa! – Rick tomó su mano y la besó.

- ¡Almirante Hayes! – Max le dedicó un saludo amistoso. – Rick me estaba contando de algunos problemas conyugales que tuvieron esta mañana…

- ¡Ah! – Lisa miró a Rick con ojos llenos de amor. – Sí… fue una discusión bastante fuerte la que tuvimos… pero creo que ya solucionamos las cosas.

- Déjenme decirles algo… - Max se puso de pie. – Cuando sus problemas más grandes involucran bombones y maquinitas expendedoras del parque… me parece que puedo decir sin el menor temor a equivocarme que las cosas no podrían estar mejor.

- Así es, Max. – Rick miraba a Lisa con adoración. – No podrían estar mejor…

- Bien, sólo quería informarles que ya terminamos la última práctica en simulador con el Skull… ahora, si ya no nos necesitan, Mir y yo tenemos que ir a casa a preparar nuestro equipaje. Y también a llevar a Dana con Tanya y Saleh. Se va a quedar con ellos en estos días.

- Pueden retirarse. – Rick asintió. – Los veremos mañana a las 0430 horas en los hangares entonces.

- ¡Ahí estaremos!

Max hizo un saludo militar y salió de la oficina de Rick a toda prisa, deseoso de encontrarse con su esposa y su hija que ya lo esperaban en el estacionamiento… y también con el propósito de darles algo de privacidad a los Hunter-Hayes.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Rick y Lisa se miraron mutuamente y el piloto atrajo a la almirante hacia él, para sentarla en su regazo. Ella no se hizo del rogar; le echó las manos al cuello a Rick y se acercó para besarlo en los labios. Él sonrió y con una ternura infinita se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarle suavemente el labio superior, succionándolo levemente, jugando, dándose su tiempo. Después hizo lo mismo con su labio inferior. Aquella ternura que Rick le mostraba a Lisa en momentos como ese hacían que ella sintiera su corazón arder con el fuego del amor que sentía por aquel piloto rebelde que jamás dejaba de sorprenderla.

- ¿Y bien? – Rick preguntó, sin dejar de besarle la comisura de los labios.

- Estoy lista… - Lisa susurró. - ¿Y tú?

- También…

Los dos se separaron solo el espacio necesario para mirarse a los ojos. Rick sonrió y comenzó a acariciar suavemente el rostro de su almirante, mientras ella se acercaba a él no para besarlo, sino para acariciarle con sus labios sus mejillas mientras hablaba suavemente, de manera que Rick apenas escuchaba su susurro en su oído:

- Ya dejé todo listo… le di instrucciones a Maistroff y a Kelly… y hablé por videoconferencia tanto con el General Martín como con el doctor Greenwell. Ya todo está listo en la Base Apolo para nuestra llegada.

- En ese caso, yo diría que debemos ir a casa, mi vida. – Rick frotaba cariñosamente su nariz contra la piel de Lisa. – Tenemos mucho que preparar y tenemos que irnos a la cama temprano porque mañana tenemos que reportarnos aquí en la base de madrugada. Ya el Escuadrón Skull está listo y yo personalmente hice una inspección del trasbordador SC-27 Star Goose que será tu transporte. Todo está en orden.

- Bueno, el Star Goose es un Stonewell después de todo. Jamás nos han quedado mal, ¿no es así?

- Sí, pero de todas maneras… - Rick la miró al rostro. – Tratándose de ti, princesa, yo no dejo nada al azar.

Los ojos de él atraparon los de ella y por un momento ambos estuvieron ahí, mirándose en silencio con una intensidad que hacía que en ese instante sobraran las palabras entre ellos. Finalmente Lisa sonrió y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Rick para atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo profundamente en los labios.

Cuando se separaron ella se puso de pie y lo tomó de las manos para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo. Los dos sonreían levemente y sus ojos brillaban.

- Antes de ir a casa a prepáranos para nuestro viaje, ¿Qué tal te caería una buena comida en el restaurante que tú elijas, amor? – Lisa habló. – Va a pasar un buen tiempo antes de que volvamos a tener una comida decente.

- Cierto… - Rick asintió. – Y me parece una idea excelente… y claro, yo invito.

Rick le ofreció caballerosamente su brazo a Lisa, quien lo tomó de inmediato.

- En ese caso… - Lisa sonrió. - ¡No puedo esperar a que me sigas contando los últimos chismes sobre la vida amorosa de las maquinitas expendedoras!

- ¡Oh! – Rick se rió. - ¡Y espera a escuchar lo que la maquinita teléfono del parque me contó sobre la que vende los boletos de teleférico!

Y así salieron de la oficina del General Hunter. Hicieron una última parada para despedirse de Kelly, darle algunas instrucciones de último minuto… y algunas recomendaciones en un ámbito más familiar.

Después de eso salieron al estacionamiento de la base, en donde abordaron la Freelander y enfilaron hacia el centro de la ciudad, en donde planeaban tener una ovípara comida antes de volver a casa y hacer sus maletas… al día siguiente estarían en el espacio una vez más.

-

-

Era todavía de madrugada cuando Rick Hunter, en su oficina de los hangares de la Base Macross, se terminaba de ajustar su traje de vuelo mientras observaba con atención el muro detrás de su escritorio. La almirante Hayes, vestida con su impecable uniforme y cubierta por su gabardina, entró a la oficina y le sonrió a su piloto. Fue hasta entonces que Rick apartó su mirada del muro y le sonrió a Lisa.

- ¿Alguna vez te había dicho lo hermosa que te ves usando esa gabardina y con tu gorra de almirante?

- ¿Qué tan hermosa?

El piloto se acercó a Lisa y la tomó por la cintura.

- ¡Terriblemente hermosa y sexy! – La beso levemente en los labios. – La manera en como el visor de la gorra ensombrece levemente tus ojos te da un aire de misterio que encuentro… irresistible.

- Hmmm… - Lisa sonrió una de esas sonrisas que hacían que el corazón del piloto se acelerara sin control. – Tú no te ves nada mal en ese traje de vuelo, piloto.

Rick sacó el pecho y sonrió arrogantemente. Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, pero enseguida él la tomó de la mano y la condujo al escritorio, para mostrarle lo que había estado observando con tanta atención hacía unos momentos: un calendario sobre la pared.

- ¿Ya viste la fecha? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Es lunes 10 de septiembre.

- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

- Sí… - Lisa suspiró frustrada. – Que no tuvimos fin de semana… lo sé, pero teníamos que preparar la misión. Pero te prometo que en cuanto regresemos, yo—

Lisa no pudo continuar, porque el piloto la había besado suavemente en los labios.

- ¡No, despistadilla! – Rick se rió. - ¡Diez de septiembre! Lisa… ¡Estamos a un mes! ¡YA SÓLO UN MES!

- ¡Oh! – Los ojos de la almirante se agrandaron y una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer lentamente en sus labios. – Rick…

- ¡Estoy muy emocionado! – Su voz sonó profunda y sincera. – Quisiera que el tiempo pasara rápidamente… quisiera que— ¡Dios santo! Lisa… estoy a punto de volver al espacio… de volar mi nuevo VF4 en el espacio e ir a la Luna. Y eso no parece importar cuando pienso en que en un mes… ¿Qué me hiciste, Lisa Hayes? Ni siquiera un vuelo espacial me parece tan emocionante o me ilusiona tanto como el saber que pronto serás mi esposa… estaremos casados y—

Lisa no lo dejó continuar. Ella en realidad no tenía nada que decir… sólo quería demostrarle a Rick que el sentimiento era mutuo y en momentos como ese, cuando las palabras sobran, un beso era la manera más elocuente de demostrarle sus sentimientos y su emoción.

Mientras se besaban, Max y Miriya entraron a la oficina. Los dos intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron traviesamente al ver aquella escena. Max se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar por sus amigos.

- ¡Es imposible! – Miriya comentó con un suspiro frustrado. - ¡No podemos dejarlos solos por medio minuto, porque sus labios entran en modalidad de imanes con polos opuestos!

Lisa y Rick se rieron suavemente sin poder evitar el sonrojarse. El piloto puso su brazo protector alrededor de los hombros de Lisa y la abrazó contra sí, mientras ella lo abrazaba alrededor de la cintura y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

- ¡Los Sterling! – Rick sentenció. - ¡Oportunos como siempre!

- Todo está listo, jefe. – Max anunció, ignorando el comentario de su superior. – El escuadrón está listo y los chicos ya están en pista, esperando la orden de despegue. Así que almirante Hayes, esperamos órdenes.

Lisa miró el reloj. Eran las 0415 horas. Todo estaba saliendo conforme al plan. Sería una misión tranquila y ella esperaba que esos siete días que estarían en la Luna pasaran rápido. Asintió con la cabeza y miró a sus pilotos.

- En ese caso será mejor que despeguemos de una vez. Chicos, tengan cuidado… los veré en la Luna.

Max y Miriya se cuadraron ante ella y salieron de la oficina, al tiempo que le decían a Rick que lo esperaban en la pista. El piloto se rezagó un poco para despedirse de su almirante antes de despegar.

- Sé que nos veremos allá arriba en unas horas… y sé que voy a volar a tu lado escoltándote, Lisa… pero aún así…

Sin saber qué era lo que en realidad quería decirle, Rick optó por simplemente inclinarse para besarla suavemente en los labios, acunando su rostro en su mano enguantada. Lisa le devolvió aquel beso cargado de amor y de promesas. Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento que se extendió por varios minutos. Lisa acarició el rostro de Rick y su cabello rebelde, mirándolo insistentemente, queriendo grabar en sus ojos y en su corazón los rasgos y expresiones faciales del hombre al que tanto amaba.

- ¡Cuídate mucho, Rick! – Ella susurró. – Vuela con cuidado… y buena cacería, piloto.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera responder nada más, una voz habló por los altavoces pidiendo que comenzaran a despejar la pista de despegue y que se pedía a todos los tripulantes del Star Goose que tomaran sus puestos. El despegue estaba programado en T menos 10 minutos.

Rick le ofreció su brazo a Lisa y la escoltó hasta la escalera de acceso al trasbordador. Una vez ahí volvieron a besarse con cariño y Rick se quedó de pie frente al Star Goose hasta que Lisa entró en él, lo despidió con un movimiento de su mano y le lanzó un beso. La puerta se cerró y Rick miró a los pilotos a través de las ventanas de la cabina de la nave. Levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de buena suerte y ellos le respondieron aquello con un formal saludo militar.

El General Hunter se dirigió a su Skull Uno y lo abordó de prisa, conectando todos sus sistemas a su traje de vuelo mientras bajaba la carlinga sobre él, comenzaba a enfilarse hacia la pista de despegue y daba órdenes a sus pilotos a través del tacnet. Observó atentamente como el Star Goose despegó perfectamente, enfilándose hacia el cielo. Un minuto más tarde la Torre de Control dio la orden de despegue al Escuadrón Skull y ellos comenzaron a despegar de tres en tres, en perfecta formación.

Una vez que los doce VF4's del Skull estuvieron en el aire, el General Hunter les dio la orden de que formaran la formación de escolta en torno al Star Goose. Ordenó al capitán Sterling que cubriera la guardia y a la capitana Miriya Sterling que cubriera la retaguardia. Después le pidió al teniente Dan Phillips, uno de sus hombres de confianza que junto con su grupo de combate cubriera el estribor del trasbordador mientras él mismo, con los suyos, cubría el lado de babor.

Aquello no era una orden dada al azar en lo absoluto. En cuanto Rick y sus dos compañeros tomaron su lugar, el piloto miró a través de su carlinga hacia las ventanas de pasajeros del Star Goose y sonrió cuando vio a Lisa, saludándolo entusiastamente desde el interior del trasbordador, agitando su mano y sonriéndole. Rick la saludó y levantó su dedo pulgar. Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo antes de que el piloto se enfocara en sus instrumentos.

- Aquí Líder Skull. Estaremos llevando a cabo la salida orbital en menos de 15 minutos. – Habló por el tacnet a sus pilotos. – Manténganse tranquilos y recuerden todo lo que estuvimos practicando en simuladores. Todo va a estar bien… están a punto de ver una de las cosas más hermosas que alguna vez verán en su vida: el espacio sideral. Así que relájense y disfruten su vuelo, muchachos. Mantengan un ojo en sus instrumentos y sus canales abiertos para comunicaciones. Cambio.

- ¡Si señor! – Respondieron todos al unísono.

Rick sonrió y se permitió relajarse en su asiento. El volar al lado de Lisa de aquella manera le daba un sentimiento de paz y de pertenencia que lo hacían sentir importante… necesario para alguien. Miró a Lisa a través del cristal y del espacio que los separaba y se percató de que ella no le quitaba la vista de encima. Él sonrió y decidió que en cuanto llevaran a cabo la salida orbital, abriría un canal privado de comunicación con ella y podrían dedicarse a conversar por el resto del viaje a la Luna.

-

-

La teniente Hickson estaba de pie ante el escritorio del coronel Maistroff, con su omnipresente agenda electrónica en la mano mientras él le daba órdenes y le hacía preguntas. Mientras Kelly anotaba algunas notas en su agenda, pensaba que Rick tenía razón al no tenerle simpatía a ese hombre. Durante los quince minutos que había estado en su oficina él no había hecho otra cosa que ladrarle órdenes y ni siquiera le había ofrecido asiento. Sabía que ella debía ser respetuosa con sus superiores, y lo era… pero no podía dejar de comparar la calidez de la almirante Hayes con la prepotencia del Coronel Maistroff.

- … entonces voy a necesitar esos documentos a la brevedad posible. – Maistroff levantó su voz para dar énfasis a sus palabras. - ¿Entendido, teniente?

- Sí señor. De hecho, envié esos documentos a su cuenta de correo electrónico antes de venir, coronel. Sabía que los iba a necesitar, así que me adelanté.

Maistroff revisó su computadora y refunfuñó algunas palabras incomprensibles al darse cuenta de que – de hecho – la teniente Hickson había enviado todo lo que él estaba por pedirle.

- Bien, así debe ser. – Maistroff se limitó a responder. - ¿Todo está en orden?

- Lo revisé con la almirante Hayes ayer, señor… todo está en perfecto orden. Incluso marqué el grado de prioridad de cada documento, coronel. No creo que haya ningún problema.

Maistroff la observó por unos segundos, odiando el hecho de que esa chiquilla que se veía tan joven y tan inexperta, en realidad era un prodigio de la organización y la eficiencia. Sin embargo lo que más parecía alterar los nervios del coronel era el hecho de que esa chiquilla, además de tener un record militar impecable y un aprovechamiento académico remarcable, estaba relacionada sanguíneamente a Rick Hunter. Por más que él buscara, no lograba encontrar un pretexto para llamarle la atención o regañarla y eso lo estaba poniendo de malas.

El intercomunicador de la oficina del coronel sonó insistentemente. Los ojos de Kelly fueron del aparato a Maistroff, quien fingía estar muy ocupado con su computadora, y de regreso al aparato.

- ¿Qué no piensa contestar eso, teniente? – Maistroff levantó la voz.

Si Kelly sintió rabia o resintió aquella orden tan intransigente, no lo demostró en su semblante. Ella sabía que Maistroff era su superior y debía obedecer sus órdenes… aún y cuando no fueran su obligación. Enseguida respondió a la llamada del interfón.

- Oficina del Coronel Maistroff… habla la teniente Hickson.

- ¡Teniente! – Una voz desconocida y bastante alarmada respondió. – Estoy hablando del control aéreo… ¡Solicitamos urgentemente la presencia del Coronel Maistroff en la torre de control de la Base Prometheus… repito—!

- ¿Cuál es la emergencia? – Maistroff respondió de mala gana antes de que pudieran repetir el mensaje.

- Señor, estamos recibiendo comunicación del Satélite Fábrica en órbita a la Tierra… el comandante Bretai envió un mensaje encriptado con calidad de urgente. Coronel, unos zentraedis rebeldes de los que trabajan en el satélite fábrica han robado unos pods de combate y se dirigen en curso a atacar al convoy que se dirige a la Luna.

- ¿Por qué? – Maistroff se puso de pie.

Kelly sintió que se mareaba momentáneamente, pero se controló y se obligó a escuchar la transmisión con gran atención y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora en el pecho. Sentía sudor helado corriéndole por el rostro y su boca súbitamente se sentía seca.

- Señor, - El oficial le informó. – Le han solicitado al comandante Bretai que les entregue un crucero espacial para volver con los suyos… de otra manera atacaran a la almirante Hayes y a su grupo escolta. ¿Qué hacemos, coronel?

- ¡El escuadrón Skull la está escoltando! – Maistroff respondió nerviosamente. - ¿Ya fueron notificados de esta situación?

- Negativo, señor. El mensaje acaba de ser descifrado… ni el Escuadrón Skull, ni el Star Goose ni la Base Lunar Apolo conocen de esta situación. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

- ¡Avísenle de inmediato a Hunter! – Maistroff notó la mirada helada que Kelly le había lanzado. – Al General Hunter… - Corrigió de inmediato. – Proporciónenle toda la información necesaria para que repela ese ataque… voy en camino a la torre de control. Abran un canal de comunicación con Bretai y otro con el General Martín del GTU. Prioridad máxima, señores. ¡No pierdan tiempo!

- ¡Sí, señor!

Maistroff dio por terminada la comunicación y salió de la oficina seguido de cerca por Kelly. Él se detuvo bruscamente y la encaró.

- ¿A dónde cree que va, teniente? ¡Vuelva a su puesto!

- Señor, con todo respeto, pero la almirante Hayes me ordeno estar al tanto de su situación… además puedo ser de utilidad en el puente. Estoy recibiendo capacitación en un curso de control aéreo.

Maistroff iba a responderle sarcásticamente, pero luego pensó que sería mejor para él tener a esa chiquilla cerca de él… podría serle de utilidad. Después de todo, era la teniente Hickson quien conocía todos los protocolos del almirantazgo tan bien como la misma almirante Hayes. Maistroff sabía que podía delegarle algunas responsabilidades.

- Está bien… - Respondió sin mucho entusiasmo. – Vamos a la torre de control… pero hará lo que yo le ordene, ¿Entendido?

- ¡Sí señor!

-

-

Totalmente ajenos a la situación que estaba por suceder, el escuadrón Skull volaba ya en el espacio, camino a la Luna. Todos los pilotos estaban fascinados con aquel paisaje. Todos lo contemplaban extasiados… todos menos Lisa y Rick, quien conversaban por un canal privado de comunicaciones.

- El rango ciertamente tiene sus privilegios, almirante. – Rick le decía, con una risita divertida.

- Así es, general… - Lisa le respondió, mirándolo a través del cristal de su trasbordador. - ¿Sabes? Es casi como si estuviera teniendo un _deja vú_. ¡Parece que fue hace tanto tiempo cuando yo regresé a la Tierra a hablar con mi padre y los del consejo!

- Lo sé… - Rick suspiró con cierta frustración.

- Y como siempre, mi caballero de dorada armadura y en su blanco corcel llegó justo a tiempo para rescatarme…

- Tú sabes que yo jamás te abandonaría, Lisa. – Rick le respondió con una sonrisa. - ¡Estaba tan asustado!

- Yo también… - Lisa recordó. – Pero cuando te vi por la ventana y escuché tu voz… supe que todo estaría bien… y después ese mensaje en clave Morse… ¡Nadie jamás había hecho algo tan dulce y romántico por mi en la vida, Rick!

- Bueno… es gracioso que cada vez que estamos en esta situación de que tú vas en ese trasbordador y yo te escolto, yo esté probando un nuevo modelo de VF, ¿no te parece? Aunque en realidad en aquella ocasión las cosas quedaron a medias.

- ¿A medias? – Lisa sonrió. - ¿A qué te refieres?

- Al mensaje en clave Morse… no pude decirte todo lo que hubiera querido.

- ¿Y qué era eso que te falto decirme esa vez? – Lisa preguntó con anticipación en su voz.

- Esto… mira por la ventana, princesa…

La almirante Hayes miró a través del cristal de la ventana y sonrió emocionada al darse cuenta de que Rick, como en aquella ocasión, estaba comenzando a transmitir un mensaje en Clave Morse con las luces de su nave.

"_Te amo… tú lo eres todo para mí. No podría vivir sin ti."_

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa no pudo evitar que una lágrima rebelde corriera por su mejilla.

- ¡Espera un momento, preciosa! – Rick le respondió. – Estoy recibiendo una trasmisión desde el Control de Tierra de Macross…

- ¿De Macross? – Lisa preguntó extrañada.

- Líder Skull. – Lisa lo escuchó hablar a través del canal abierto que tenían. - ¿Qué sucede, control de Tierra? ¡Adelante!

- ¡General Hunter! – Una voz femenina anunció, incapaz de ocultar la urgencia detrás de sus palabras. – Unos rebeldes zentraedis robaron algunas naves del Satélite Fábrica y se dirigen a ustedes. El tiempo estimado de encuentro con ellos está calculado en T menos tres minutos. ¡Se mueven rápido, señor!

El piloto ya había oprimido algunos botones en su tablero de control y los había localizado; apenas habían entrado al rango de su radar, pero se acercaban rápidamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren esta vez? - Rick respondió, indignado.

- Quieren un crucero espacial para volver a casa… a cambio de la vida de la almirante Hayes.

- ¡Sobre mi cadáver! – Rick murmuró entre dientes. – Control de Tierra, yo tomó el mando de esta misión… ¡Atención, escuadrón Skull! Unos pods enemigos vienen hacia nosotros. Su objetivo primario es el Star Goose de la almirante Hayes. Es nuestra prioridad defender el trasbordador a toda costa… repito, a toda costa. ¡Formación de combate de inmediato!

- ¡Sí señor!

- Capitanes Sterling, ustedes vendrán conmigo en la delantera a repeler el ataque. Skull 7, 8 y 9, escolten al Star Goose. No se aparten de él y defiéndanlo.

- ¡A sus órdenes, General Hunter!

- El resto de ustedes mantenga formación de combate. Esto no es un simulacro, muchachos… es para lo que tanto hemos practicado en los simuladores. Ustedes conocen su equipo… ¡Vamos a demostrarles a esos rebeldes porque el Skull es el escuadrón insignia de la RDF!

- ¡Sí señor!

- Tiempo estimado de encuentro T-100 segundos. – Max anunció por el tacnet. - ¡Todos los sistemas en clave roja! Repito…

Mientras Max transmitía la información, Rick regresó al canal privado con Lisa.

- ¡Vas a estar bien, princesa! Confía en mí.

- ¡Rick, por favor ten cuidado!

- Así será… ¡Te amo, bonita!

Diciendo esto se comunicó con los pilotos del Star Goose, a quienes dio instrucciones de asegurar a la almirante Hayes y salir de la zona de combate de inmediato. Les ordenó la defensa prioritaria de la almirante, a toda costa.

Apenas había terminado de dar sus órdenes, cuando los primeros disparos se dejaron ver en el espacio, a la vez que al menos una docena de pods hacía su arribo.

- ¡Ahora sí, VF4 Skull Uno, demuéstrame realmente de lo que eres capaz! – Rick murmuró antes de abrir la comunicación con sus naves. - ¡Adelante, muchachos!

Dentro del trasbordador Star Goose, los pilotos informaban a la Almirante Hayes que activarían los sistemas de protección en su asiento, pero ella se negó terminantemente a que lo hicieran... no quería estar aislada, sin saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo afuera. Quería seguir el desarrollo de la batalla... quería mantener sus ojos en Rick. No podía esconderse de aquello. No quería hacerlo.

Los pilotos del Star Goose inmediatamente enfilaron hacia la Luna, mientras el escuadrón Skull comenzaba a repeler a los Pods enemigos. Los pilotos, para quienes aquella era su primera experiencia real de combate, tenían que hacer un esfuerzo supremo, no para enfrentar al enemigo, sino para concentrarse en sus órdenes y no distraerse por el espectáculo que era ver al los Skulls 1, 2 y 3 en combate.

Los Pods en realidad no representaban un gran problema para los veteranos pilotos ni para los bien entrenados novatos del Skull. En esos momentos estaban demostrando la superioridad de los VF4 Lightning III sobre sus enemigos... y sin duda el concienzudo y meticuloso entrenamiento al que el General Hunter sometía a sus pilotos comenzaba a rendir sus frutos.

Mientras el grueso del escuadrón insignia de la RDF repelía el ataque enemigo, un grupo de combate escoltaba al Star Goose fuera de la zona de batalla. Rick, con su experiencia en combate, estaba dando toda una demostración militar, pero eso no le impedía el mantener un ojo alerta y vigilante en el trasbordador de la almirante mientras se alejaba. Escuchaba a Max dar órdenes a su grupo de combate y podía ver como Miriya, con precisión quirúrgica, daba cuenta de los rebeldes, inutilizando sus naves pero respetando sus vidas, como ya tantas veces lo habían hecho en combate.

Cuando el General Hunter consideró que el Star Goose había quedado fuera del área de peligro, se enfrascó totalmente en el combate. Solamente faltaban media docena de Pods que inutilizar, del grueso de los casi 20 que habían efectuado el ataque inicial.

Lisa suspiró aliviada, no por su vida ni por su seguridad, ya que ella sabía que siempre que su vida estaba en la línea de fuego y Rick tomaba su seguridad en sus manos, ella no tenía nada que temer. Tampoco había estado preocupada por Rick. Si alguien conocía las habilidades militares del General Hunter, esa era ella. Había pasado años guiándolo en combate y asombrándose del talento natural del piloto para volar. Además Rick volaba con Max y Miriya, las armas más letales del arsenal de la RDF.

Lo que realmente la había preocupado un poco había sido que aquel ataque tan sorpresivo pudiera haber tomado fuera de guardia a los pilotos novatos del Skull, lo cuál definitivamente no había sido el caso.

- ¡Los has entrenado bien, amor! – Lisa murmuró, sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

En su VF4, el General Hunter abrió comunicación con el comandante Bretai en el Satélite Fábrica. Cuando el rostro apesadumbrado del zentraedi apareció en pantalla, Rick no pudo evitar que la rabia que sentía escapara de él.

- ¡Comandante Bretai! Estos hombres y estos aparatos están bajo su responsabilidad. ¿Cómo es que los rebeldes pudieron pasar por encima de sus sistemas de seguridad y robar equipo militar de esta naturaleza? ¡La seguridad del Satélite Fábrica es prioritaria, señor!

- Acepto mi responsabilidad. – Bretai respondió, visiblemente acongojado. – La mayoría de los rebeldes eran personal de hangar; tenían acceso a los Pods. Por lo demás, hace mucho que no hemos tenido incidentes con Malcontentos, General Hunter... admito que bajamos la guardia pero... no volverá a suceder. ¿Ha terminado la batalla?

- Sí, así es. – Rick recuperó su marcialidad. – Envíe naves de rescate para los sobrevivientes y pónganlos en custodia hasta que el GTU determine su situación legal. Comuníquese a la brevedad posible con el General Martín para recibir instrucciones. Le informo que 20 Pods han sido inutilizados.

- ¿Veinte? – Bretai hizo un gesto de preocupación. – General Hunter, mis informes preliminares reportaron cincuenta Pods retirados ilegalmente de su base.

- ¿Cincuenta? – El General Hunter levantó la voz. - ¡Escuadrón Skull, diríjanse de inmediato a las coordenadas en las que en estos momentos se encuentra el Star Goose... me temo que esto fue una carnada... repito—!

Rick no tuvo que repetir nada, pues de un punto no muy bien identificado detrás de alguna chatarra bélica que flotaba en el espacio, treinta Pods habían hecho su súbita aparición, de frente a un Star Goose custodiado por apenas tres VF4.

- ¡DE PRISA! – Rick ordenó desesperadamente. - ¡Disparen a discreción y defiendan el Star Goose a toda costa! ¡Rápido!

- ¡Sí señor!

Max pensó que jamás había visto a su amigo volar más rápidamente en su VF4 que en ese momento. El Skull Uno pasó al lado de todos como si fuera una ráfaga de luz, dirigiéndose al sitio en el que ya eran visibles los lásers de la batalla que comenzaba a desarrollarse, mientras que por el radio los pilotos de la escolta y los del trasbordador pedían apoyo inmediato.

- ¡Retírense de ese sitio! – Rick casi ladraba aquellas órdenes a los pilotos del trasbordador. – ¡Salgan de la zona de batalla! ¡Salgan de ahí en este instante!

- Negativo, señor... – Los pilotos respondían alarmados. - ¡No hay salida, general! Nos atacan de frente y no tenemos vía de escape.

- Max, necesito que abras una ruta de escape para el Star Goose a las 12 en punto… Miriya, tú estás conmigo… Dan, - Le ordenó al líder del grupo escolta. – No se aparten del Star Goose, es su prioridad.

- ¡A la orden!

- ¡Entendido!

Lisa sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza mientras esa sensación tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan olvidada de estar en medio de un combate volvía a recorrerle cada nervio de su cuerpo. Observó cómo el grupo de combate de Max se adelantaba al trasbordador, haciendo frente a los Pods enemigos. Pero detrás Rick y Miriya, con sus grupos de combate llegaron a reforzar el avance del Skull 2, mientras el último grupo se mantenía a los flancos y frente del Star Goose.

Fue entonces que, aprovechando el avance del grupo principal, un Pod se acerco al transporte de la Almirante Hayes por el flanco, aprovechando que el VF4 escolta había sido interceptado por otro Pod. Un disparo directo, preciso y totalmente inesperado dio de lleno en el trasbordador, el cual se estremeció desde la médula y Lisa soltó un grito de sorpresa y sintió como su cuerpo se iba hacia delante violentamente.

La sacudida había sido tal que había provocado que ella se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza con el vidrio. Inmediatamente se llevó su mano a la frente y gimió, pero una expresión de sorpresa escapó de su pecho cuando levantó la vista y vio una mancha en el cristal y sintió algo húmedo correr por su rostro… era sangre.

La vista se le nubló parcialmente y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Lisa se sintió súbitamente mareada y después se desvaneció. El golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocarle un leve desmayo.

Lo que sucedió entonces en la batalla que se sucedía alrededor del trasbordador, Lisa jamás lo vería. No pudo ser testigo de las hazañas aéreas de los Sterling ni del heroísmo de Rick ni tampoco del corazón y la entrega que el Skull puso en ese combate.

Cuando Lisa abrió los ojos tuvo que cubrirse con su mano, pues las luces a su alrededor le molestaban la vista. Apenas pudo percatarse de que estaban entrando a un hangar… el hangar principal de la Base Lunar Apolo. Su mano fue inmediatamente a su cabeza y miró desesperada por la ventana; apenas pudo sonreír cuando vio a varios VF4 entrando al hangar detrás del Star Goose… pero no logró ver al Skull Uno.

Casi de inmediato uno de los pilotos apareció en la cabina, cuadrándose militarmente para informarle que habían alunizado sanos y salvos. Pero su informe no llegó a convertirse en palabras. Al ver el rostro ensangrentado de la almirante y la manera en cómo ella lo miraba, con una mezcla de confusión y dolor en sus ojos, de inmediato dio la voz de alarma. El piloto, que todavía estaba frente a los controles, solicitó de inmediato la presencia del personal médico de la Base Apolo en el hangar.

- ¡Almirante herida! – Anunció apresuradamente por la radio. - ¡Repito, la almirante ha sido herida!

El general Hunter, por su parte, había sido el último VF4 en aterrizar en la Base Lunar, después de haber hablado con Bretai para asegurarse de que los rebeldes vencidos serían recogidos y llevados de vuelta al Satélite Fábrica.

- ¡Es por esto que la almirante Hayes hace tanto hincapié en la urgencia de la legislación para una convivencia pacífica entre humanos y zentraedis! – Rick le había dicho a Bretai en la radio, sonando muy poco amable. - ¡No vamos a permitir que cosas como esta sigan sucediendo! Y comandante Bretai, con todo respeto… espero que este sea un incidente aislado y que una situación de esta naturaleza no vuelva a repetirse en el satélite que está bajo su comando.

- Le aseguro que se extremara la vigilancia y todas las precauciones, general Hunter.

- Es lo menos que espero de usted, comandante.

Cuando Rick dio por terminada la conversación, el VF4 Skull Uno entró al hangar y fue el último miembro del escuadrón en aterrizar.

- ¡Los registros de combate fueron perfectos! – Rick sonrió emocionado, al revisar la computadora. – Los VF4 han probado ser superiores que las armas enemigas… y mis pilotos han demostrado que han sido bien entrenados. ¡Lisa va a estar muy orgullosa de esto!

Fue hasta entonces que el General Hunter se percató de una pequeña ambulancia que se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el Star Goose, que se había detenido unos 50 metros delante del Skull Uno. Rick sintió que la sangre le corrió helada en las venas y que el corazón se le aceleró automáticamente.

- ¡Lisa! – Murmuró mientras levantaba la carlinga de su nave. - ¡LISA!

El piloto prácticamente saltó hasta el suelo y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas pudieron llevarlo hasta el lugar en donde se había detenido la ambulancia. Al llegar ahí, sin mayores miramientos empujó a los miembros del personal de tierra que se habían acercado al Star Goose y subió corriendo las escaleras, que apenas habían acercado a la nave. Los dos segundos que las puertas del trasbordador tardaron en abrirse fueron dos siglos para el general de las Fuerzas de Defensa.

- ¡Lisa! – Entró corriendo tan pronto como las puertas se abrieron. - ¡Lisa! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Lisa!

Los dos pilotos se hicieron a un lado y el piloto entró apresuradamente a donde Lisa, sentada en su asiento, sostenía un pañuelo contra su cabeza. Los ojos de Rick se agrandaron desmesuradamente cuando vio la sangre en la ventana… y en el impecable uniforme de la almirante.

- ¡Lisa! – Su voz se suavizó cuando se arrodilló frente a ella y le acarició el rostro. - ¿Qué sucedió, pequeña? ¿Todo bien?

Ella apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza. Se sentía algo mareada y confundida y no parecía reunir las fuerzas necesarias para hablar. El piloto sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco al notar lo pálida que Lisa se veía y lo fría que su piel se sentía.

- Amor… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?

- Fue… una tontería… - Lisa murmuró. – Le di un cabezazo a la ventana cuando… el Star Goose recibió un impacto, yo—

- ¡Señor! – Un par de paramédicos se acercaron. – Con todo respeto, señor general, debemos transportar a la almirante Hayes de inmediato a la sección médica de la base.

- ¿Va a estar bien? – Rick se hizo a un lado para dejar que ellos hicieran su trabajo.

Uno de los paramédicos ya estaba revisando la herida que Lisa tenía en la cabeza, oculta por su cabello. El piloto no soltó su mano en ningún momento.

- No parece ser nada de cuidado. – El paramédico informó. – Es un traumatismo leve… la herida ni siquiera requiere puntos. Con un vendaje será suficiente… pero debemos llevarla a hacerle una revisión a fondo. Almirante, ¿sufrió algún desmayo?

- Sí… - Lisa apenas pudo responder. – Sentí que todo se oscurecía y—frío… mucho frío.

- Un leve caso de lipotimia. – El otro paramédico opinó.

Rick frunció el entrecejo. Odiaba que los médicos y demás personas relacionadas con la medicina hablaran en un idioma que nadie más que ellos entendían.

- ¿Qué tiene? ¿Va a estar bien? – La voz de Rick les dijo a los paramédicos que era preferible informarle de todo al general.

- Va a estar bien, señor… pero en casos de pérdida de conciencia, aunque sea por un breve periodo de tiempo, es necesaria la valoración de un médico y mantener a la persona en observación por algunas horas.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, amor?

- Me duele la cabeza. – Lisa respondió honestamente.

- General, con su permiso, será mejor que transportemos a la almirante al ala médica a la brevedad posible… ella—

- ¡Yo voy con ustedes!

- Rick… - ella lo miró. – Debes de presentarte ante el Doctor Greenwell y después hablar con Martín…

- ¡Eso puede esperar! Lisa, yo—

- Yo voy a estar bien, mi vida. – Lisa le apretó la mano. – No te preocupes por mí… puedes alcanzarnos en el hospital tan pronto como puedas… amor, eres mi segundo… estás a cargo.

Rick pasó saliva, sintiendo quizás por primera vez en su vida, la responsabilidad de toda la RDF y de la toma de decisiones sobre sus hombros. Si Lisa faltaba, él estaba al frente… en ese momento muchas cosas cayeron en su sitio dentro de él. Aunque su corazón le gritaba que no podía dejar a Lisa en ese momento, su razón le decía que en ese instante Lisa lo necesitaba al frente… eso le haría más bien a ella que el que él estuviera dando vueltas en una sala de espera de un hospital mientras ella era auscultada. El piloto asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó sobre Lisa.

- Iré tan pronto como me sea posible, princesa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió levemente. El piloto la besó en la mejilla y luego se incorporó y miró a los paramédicos.

- ¡Llévenla al hospital a toda prisa! Oh… y la capitana Parino Sterling irá con ustedes.

- ¡Sí señor!

Rick acompañó a Lisa hasta la ambulancia y la sostuvo para que ella saliera del Star Goose por su propio pie. Luego la ayudó a recostarse en la camilla y miró a Miriya, que ya había aparecido en la escena.

- Mir… yo—

- No te preocupes. – La Meltran entró a la ambulancia de un salto. – Yo me quedo con ella… ¡No te demores!

Rick tuvo que soltar la mano de Lisa cuando uno de los paramédicos se acercó a cerrar la puerta. Mientras la ambulancia se alejaba del hangar, Rick sintió la mano de Max sobre su hombro.

- Ella estará bien, jefe… es una mujer fuerte.

El piloto asintió con la cabeza y enseguida tomó un aire marcial al dirigirse a sus pilotos, que esperaban órdenes.

- Señores, los felicito por el vuelo de hoy. Han probado sus aptitudes como pilotos de la RDF y estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. ¡Buen trabajo! En los días que estaremos aquí, ustedes realizarán una serie de ejercicios en la superficie lunar, dirigidos por los capitanes Sterling… muchachos, acaban de ser bautizados en fuego. ¡Bienvenidos a la RDF! Ahora, si los encargados de la base fueran tan amables de mostrarles sus habitaciones a mis pilotos…

- ¡Síganme por favor! – Uno de los encargados les indicó. – Los llevaré a sus barracas para que puedan descansar.

El general Hunter les dijo que podían retirarse. Mientras los pilotos se alejaban, Rick no podía dejar de pensar en Lisa. ¡Se sentía aterrado! Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Max.

- Hermano, me parece que el doctor Greenwell se acerca.

Rick vio venir a un hombre maduro, con cabellos que comenzaban a encanecer y una apariencia imponente, a pesar de no ser una persona particularmente alta… aunque si robusta.

- General Hunter… soy el doctor Greenwell. – Le extendió la mano. - ¡Bienvenidos a la Base Lunar Apolo!

- Gracias doctor… quisiera poder reportar que nuestro viaje no tuvo incidentes pero…

- Lo sé… ¡Hay tantas deficiencias en nuestros sistemas de defensa! Siento mucho lo de la almirante Hayes… aunque sé que no es nada grave.

- Ella estará bien.

- Me da mucho gusto conocerlo, general... he escuchado hablar mucho de usted. La almirante Hayes lo tiene en una alta estima, señor.

- Es mucho más que sólo estima. – Max se rió.

- Oh... – Rick miró a su amigo. – Doctor Greenwell, él es el capitán Sterling, segundo al mando del Escuadrón Skull.

- ¡Mucho gusto capitán!

- El gusto es mío, doctor Greenwell. Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que estamos muy emocionados de estar aquí en la Base Lunar Apolo.

- Más tarde les mostraré las instalaciones. Sé que están cansados y deben descansar un poco. Así que ¿Qué les parece si nos reunimos un poco más tarde en mi oficina? Quizás por la mañana, después de que hayan tenido tiempo de recuperarse.

- A mi me parece una excelente idea. – Rick asintió. – Sólo le pido que me permita hablar con el General Martín del GTU. Es urgente.

- Por supuesto, sígame por favor, general Hunter.

Rick fue conducido a una sala de comunicaciones mientras Max se retiró rumbo al hospital. El General Hunter se comunicó a las instalaciones del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, en donde tuvo una charla breve pero importante con el General Martín, sobre lo que había sucedido. Le hizo un reporte de la batalla y le solicitó que hablara con el comandante Bretai. Ya se estaba conformando una comisión para darle seguimiento al caso, Martín le informó. Rick estaba visiblemente alterado y bastante molesto por aquel ataque sorpresa que hubiera podido ser prevenido. Hizo énfasis en que no se debía de bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

- El padre de Lisa, el almirante Donald Hayes solía decir _"si quieres la paz, prepara la guerra"_. – Rick finalizó. – Y es la verdad, general Martín. Hoy se demostró que solo un entrenamiento persistente y la vigilancia constante pueden darnos la seguridad que deseamos, para nosotros y nuestras familias.

- Tiene toda la razón, general Hunter. Y es bastante significativo que usted esté parafraseando al almirante Hayes... estoy seguro que él está orgulloso de usted. Por otro lado, yo me encargaré de hacer mi parte. Se llevará a cabo una investigación oficial en el Satélite Fábrica, pero necesito que se comunique con el comandante militar de la plaza por la RDF y dé las órdenes pertinentes.

- Entiendo, señor. Lo haré enseguida.

Los dos generales se despidieron amistosamente. Hablar con Martín había tranquilizado un poco los alterados nervios del piloto. Enseguida estableció comunicación con el comandante militar del Satélite Fabrica; le ordenó que mantuviera estado de máxima alerta en aquella plaza, que se hicieran guardias constantes y que se auxiliara en todo a los miembros del GTU que llevarían a cabo la investigación.

- Sé que el comandante Bretai está a cargo de las fuerzas zentraedis. – El general Hunter le dijo. – Pero necesito que ustedes mantengan los ojos bien abiertos. La plaza está bajo investigación y en estos momentos la autoridad zentraedi está restringida hasta que se aclaren los hechos y los rebeldes hayan sido castigados.

El comandante le aseguró que se haría como él lo ordenaba. Rick terminó la comunicación y suspiró pesadamente, recargándose en la consola frente a él. Pero de inmediato se puso de pie de un salto y salió de la sala de comunicaciones. Ahí un transporte oficial lo esperaba para llevarlo al ala médica del complejo lunar.

-

-

Apenas había entrado al hospital, vio a los Sterling hablando con un médico y hacia allá se dirigió. Max lo vio llegar y enseguida lo presentó al doctor.

- Él es el general Hunter, doctor... es el prometido de la almirante Hayes y... bueno, claro, su segundo al mando.

- Mucho gusto, general y bienvenido a la Base Apolo.

- ¿Cómo está Lisa? ¿Puedo verla? – Rick se notaba desesperado.

- Está descansando, general. Sufrió una leve lipotimia, un desmayo tras un golpe fuerte que recibió en la cabeza. No fue nada grave y su herida no fue profunda; ya le hicimos varias pruebas y un escaneo general pero todo está bien. Aún así, debo mantenerla en observación por lo menos hasta la noche. Siempre hay que ser cuidadosos cuando se trata de un traumatismo craneocefálico.

- Pero... ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Sólo fue el golpe? ¿Por qué se desmayó?

- Perdió momentáneamente la conciencia a raíz del golpe que recibió. Tiene una leve lesión en el cuello. Es un caso simple de síndrome cérvico encefálico o síndrome del latigazo, muy común entre ustedes, los pilotos. La nave recibió un impacto lateral, pero la almirante Hayes, por la posición que tenia en ese momento, golpeó la ventana con su cabeza. Fue efecto de la inercia, esa relación entre el peso del cuerpo y la velocidad. Fue similar a haber recibido un choque posterior, en donde hubo una hiperextensión seguida por una hiperflexión del cuello. El cuerpo se desplazó hacia delante y se tensionó sobre el cinturón de seguridad. El movimiento del cuello, hacia delante y hacia atrás, produce ese efecto de latigazo.

- Entiendo... – Rick parpadeó, tratando de seguir las explicaciones que el médico le estaba dando.

- La almirante está bien. No es nada que no se pueda arreglar con reposo y algunos antinflamatorios. Por el momento podría sufrir de cefaleas en la cabeza y nuca, tinnitus, miodesopsia o fotopsia—

- ¡En español, doctor! – Rick estaba bastante fastidiado con todos aquellos términos médicos.

- Señor, la almirante podría presentar dolores de cabeza, zumbido en los oídos, sensibilidad a la luz o a los ruidos fuertes, mareos, visión turbia, trastornos del equilibrio, nauseas... pero estoy seguro de que su cuadro clínico evolucionará favorablemente. Por la noche podrán llevarla a sus habitaciones, aunque recomiendo una observación constante durante las próximas 24 horas.

- Eso no será problema. ¿Verdad, jefe? – Max le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

- No... yo me encargaré de todo. Sólo necesito saber qué es lo que debo vigilar.

- Su estado de conciencia, es decir, si se queda dormida fuera de sus horarios habituales, si sufre cambios de carácter, mareos, nauseas, vomito... desigualdad en el tamaño de las pupilas, pulso inferior a 60 latidos por minuto, dolores de cabeza intensos, alteraciones del equilibrio... si cualquiera de estos síntomas se presenta, deberá reportarlo de inmediato, señor... y durante la noche deberá despertar a la paciente cada dos o tres horas y hablar con ella... preguntarle cosas sencillas, ya sabe, cómo se llama, que fecha es hoy, qué fue lo que sucedió. Si no hay sintomatología grave, mañana por la mañana podremos dar de alta a la almirante.

- Pero si voy a poder llevarla a nuestra habitación, ¿verdad? – Preguntó un ansioso Rick.

- No creo que haya problema, señor. Supongo que estará más cómoda en la privacidad de sus propios aposentos.

- ¿Puedo verla ahora?

El doctor le señaló al piloto la puerta de una habitación y Rick se dirigió hacia ella rápidamente. La abrió con cuidado y entró, tratando de no hacer ruido. Lisa estaba en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y un vendaje en la cabeza. Él la miró enternecido y se acercó lentamente a ella, cuidando de no sobresaltarla.

Cuando estuvo a su lado la acarició suavemente el cabello y sus dedos se detuvieron justo donde comenzaba el vendaje. Lisa entreabrió los ojos y sonrió.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, preciosa? – Rick tomó la mano que ella se ofrecía y acercó una silla para sentarse al lado de la cama.

- Bien... – Lisa susurró. – No es nada Rick, en serio. ¡Me siento tan tonta! Fue mi culpa. Yo les pedí a los pilotos que no activaran la cápsula de protección pero... no hubiera soportado estar ahí adentro sin saber qué estaba sucediendo afuera.

- ¡Pues te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza, Hayes! ¡No me asustes así!

Lisa sonrió levemente y Rick se inclinó para besarla en la frente, sin soltar su mano.

- ¿Cómo salió todo allá afuera, amor? – Lisa preguntó. – Tu escuadrón estaba haciendo un despliegue de pericia aérea, general Hunter.

- Fue una batalla perfecta, en lo que a nosotros respecta. – Rick sonrió orgulloso pero de inmediato su semblante cambió. – Ya hablé con Martín, se ordenó una investigación... quizás fui algo duro con Bretai pero... esta situación hubiera podido evitarse con un poco de vigilancia. El comandante militar del Satélite Fábrica quedó al mando mientras se efectúa la investigación pertinente y—

Rick se detuvo al percatarse de la manera en que Lisa lo observaba, con adoración en sus ojos verdes. Él sonrió y le besó las manos.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Suenas como todo un General de la RDF, piloto.

Él se rió y se inclinó sobre Lisa para ocultar su rostro en su cuello. Ella lo recibió de buena gana y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

- ¡Tuve tanto miedo! – El piloto susurró contra su piel. – Cuando el ataque comenzó... nada me importaba, ¿sabes? Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que debíamos proteger el Star Goose a toda costa... porque en esa nave iba la mujer a la que yo amo.

- Rick...

- Es cierto, princesa... cuando me di cuenta de que nos habían emboscado... – Rick hizo una prologada pausa, como si no supiera en realidad cómo continuar. – Jamás me había puesto tan nervioso en un combate... es decir, no eran nervios, era algo más... algo diferente... algo como... la desesperación de saber que era tu vida la que estaba en peligro, Lisa... que tenía que defenderte aún a costa de mi vida, yo—

- No digas eso, amor... – Lisa susurró, sin dejar de acariciarlo. – Todo salió bien...

- Sí... pero si tuviera que morir por ti, tú sabes que lo haría Lisa... sin pensarlo.

- Lo sé. – Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Y cuando aterrizamos en la base... ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que el trasbordador había sido alcanzado por el fuego enemigo! Los pilotos no lo reportaron... y cuando vi esa ambulancia dirigiéndose al Star Goose en el hangar...

Rick no terminó de hablar, no tenia que hacerlo... la manera en cómo abrazaba a Lisa, tan protectivamente, le dijo a ella exactamente como terminaba aquella frase inconclusa. Ella ladeó la cabeza para besarlo en la frente. El piloto se incorporó y la miró a los ojos.

- Hablé con el doctor. Estarás bien, Lisa... no tienes nada grave. Creo que después de todo tienes la cabeza tan dura como la mía.

- No sé si debo tomar eso como un cumplido o como un insulto. – Respondió una almirante divertida.

- Tómalo como un comentario de un piloto que te adora. – Él sonrió.

Lisa lo volvió a besar en la frente.

- ¿Qué pasa, princesa? – Rick la miró a los ojos y notó que brillaban con lágrimas contenidas. - ¿Te sientes mal?

- No… - Lisa negó con la cabeza y sonrió. – Es sólo que aún me parece tan irreal… el escucharte decir las cosas que me dices… como ahora por ejemplo… antes hubo personas que me decían que me querían, incluso que me amaban… mis padres… - Lisa especificó. – Pero… nunca nadie me había dicho que me adoraba.

- Pues yo te adoro, Hayes… - Él le sonrió con dulzura. - ¡Te amo más que a mi vida!

Rick se acercó a ella, para tocar levemente sus labios con los de él. No fue un beso, sino una caricia llena de amor y de ternura.

- ¿Qué te dijo el doctor? – Lisa preguntó cuando se separaron.

- Bueno, no te voy a repetir todo lo que me dijo porque no quiero darte una jaqueca... los médicos siempre quieren presumir con sus términos médicos que nadie entiende... pero básicamente me dijo que estarás aquí un par de horas. Por la noche podrás ir a nuestra habitación pero te tengo que mantener en vigilancia constante.

- Bueno, estar bajo TU vigilancia constante no suena mal en lo absoluto. – Lisa replicó coquetamente.

Rick se rió y le besó las manos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Un poco adormilada, eso es todo... debe ser por la medicina que me dieron.

- Entonces trata de descansar, mi cielo. Yo me voy a quedar aquí contigo.

- No Rick, tienes que descansar. Yo estaré bien... tú... ve a dormir un rato...

Por más esfuerzos que Lisa hizo por mantener los ojos abiertos, el sueño que se cargaba en sus párpados fue más fuerte que su voluntad. Sus ojos se cerraron y Rick sonrió enternecido, mientras se acercaba para besarla en medio de los ojos.

- ¡Cómo si fuera a cumplir esa orden, almirante!

El piloto vio un sofá colocado contra el muro al lado de la cama de Lisa y hacia allá se dirigió. Él también se sentía cansado y necesitaba dormir, pero no habría poder humano que pudiera sacarlo de esa habitación. Donde estuviera Lisa, él se quedaría. Eso no se discutía.

-

-

El médico entró a revisar a la almirante Hayes varias horas después. Rick se despertó, porque había estado dormitando en el sofá y salió de la habitación, por petición de la enfermera, mientras revisaban a Lisa. Ahí se encontró con el doctor Greenwell, quien había ido a ver cómo seguía la almirante. Le dijo al piloto que no quería importunarla en esos momentos y que prefería esperar a saludarla al día siguiente, pero que por lo pronto le mandara sus saludos.

Quince minutos más tarde el doctor salió de la habitación seguido de la enfermera y encontró a un impaciente Rick Hunter caminando de lado a lado del pasillo. En cuando vio aparecer al médico corrió a su encuentro. Él le informó que Lisa estaba bien, que podían irse a sus habitaciones pero que si se sentía mal, sin importar la hora, llamaran al servicio médico. Le informó que un conductor estaría listo para conducirlos a las habitaciones.

Rick entró al cuarto del hospital y encontró a Lisa, poniéndose de pie, aunque sin dejar de sostenerse de la cama, pues aún se sentía algo mareada.

- ¿Qué haces? – El piloto se apresuró a sostenerla. – Lisa, no deberías…

- Estoy bien. – Ella le sonrió. – Lo único que quiero es irme de aquí. Te aseguro que después de una buena noche de sueño, por la mañana estaré como nueva. ¿A qué horas nos reuniremos con Greenwell?

- Lisa… ¿Estás segura de que podrás asistir a esa reunión? Amor… déjame ir a conseguirte una silla de ruedas… y un cuello ortopédico… ¡No quiero que te lastimes!

- ¡Rick! – Ella lo detuvo con delicadeza. – Estoy bien, en serio. El doctor me revisó. Si estoy algo mareada es por el efecto de la medicina, pero eso es todo. No te preocupes por mí.

- ¡Dios santo! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan obstinada? ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, María Elizabeth Hayes?

- ¿María? – Lisa parpadeó un par de veces.

- Sí, bueno… - Rick se rascó la cabeza. – Un nombre largo suena más impactante mientras te estoy regañando, ¿no?

Lisa se rió, esa risa cristalina y pura que siempre era suficiente para hacer que el corazón del piloto latiera con alegría en el pecho. La almirante se aferró a su brazo y lo miró con cariño.

- Llévame a nuestras habitaciones, Rick…

- ¡A la orden, mi preciosa almirante!

Poco más tarde los dos estaban en la puerta del departamento que compartirían durante su estancia en la Base Apolo. Era un espacio agradable, con una pequeña sala, un baño, cocineta y una habitación. El doctor Greenwell se había asegurado de darles el departamento más amplio y cómodo de la base. Después de todo, era el lugar en donde se alojarían los dos oficiales de más alto rango dentro de la RDF. Los ventanales que había en la pequeña sala de estar presentaban una hermosa vista de una parte de la base y el espectacular paisaje lunar al fondo, sobre el cual se extendía el cielo estrellado.

- Nada mal. – Rick sonrió. - ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Maravilloso! – Lisa le sonrió. – Amor, quisiera darme un baño… y descansar un poco. Aún me siento un poco mareada.

- Tienes que comer algo, mi vida. – Rick no la soltaba. – No te voy a dejar ir a dormir si no has comido algo… lo que sea.

- Pero no tengo hambre.

- Almirante, eso no fue una sugerencia… fue una orden directa. No me haga enviarla a los calabozos por insubordinación. ¡Ah, y no me venga con lo del rango tampoco! – Rick la silenció cuando vio que iba a replicar. – Usted me dijo que mientras estuviera convaleciente, yo estaba al mando. Así que sólo sigo sus órdenes, almirante.

Lisa se rió, sabiendo que era imposible tratar de razonar con Rick. Ella no podría ganar aquella batalla, lo sabía con sólo mirar a los ojos a aquel soldado rebelde y adorable que la observaba con tanto amor. Finalmente Lisa accedió a cenar algo ligero y después fueron a tomar un baño juntos, porque el piloto no se iba a arriesgar a que ella tuviera algún mareo o desvanecimiento en el baño.

Mientras Lisa descansaba en la cama, contemplando el hermoso paisaje lunar por la ventana, y esperaba que Rick regresara, pues estaba en la sala de estar, hablando por el intercomunicador con Max, ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo maravilloso que él era con ella. Él se preocupaba, la cuidaba, la consentía, la adoraba… era cierto que la adoraba, ella no tenía dudas al respecto. Pero se preguntaba en qué momento, en qué preciso instante los sentimientos de Rick habían cambiado tan radicalmente… ¿En qué momento Rick se había dado cuenta de que era a ella a quien amaba?

- ¿En qué momento…? - Lisa se preguntó, luchando contra el sueño que se cargaba en sus párpados. - ¿En qué momento se enamoró de mí?

Unos minutos después Rick entró a la habitación, vistiendo sus boxers y una camiseta color gris con el logotipo de la RDF bordado sobre el corazón. Sonrió enternecido al ver a Lisa, profundamente dormida. Apagó las luces del cuarto y se subió a la cama con cuidado, sin querer despertarla.

La iluminación exterior de la base se filtraba levemente por el ventanal, haciendo que la habitación no estuviera en penumbra total. El piloto, tendido de costado y soportando el peso de su cuerpo sobre su codo, sonreía extasiado al contemplar a Lisa dormir.

- ¡Siempre te ves tan bella y tranquila cuando duermes! – Pensó. – Siempre me ha gustado verte dormir, Lisa… me produce una paz y una serenidad profunda que me hacen sentir bien… a salvo y protegido.

El piloto recorrió suavemente la línea del rostro de la almirante con su dedo, admirando la belleza de aquella mujer que significaba todo para él… que era la dueña absoluta de su ser, de su cuerpo, de su alma, de su corazón, de cada gota de sangre que corría por su cuerpo.

- Tienes tanto amor y tanta ternura que dar, princesa. – Rick susurraba. – Y me lo das a manos llenas, generosamente… sin pedir ni esperar nada a cambio… porque me amas. Dios Santo, Lisa… tú te quedaste a mi lado aún en esos momentos en los que yo merecía que me arrojaras a un pozo sin fondo… aún en esos momentos en los que hubiera sido tan fácil odiarme… pero tú te quedaste ahí, siempre fiel a lo que sentías por mí… jamás te diste por vencida conmigo, jamás dejaste de creer… tengo mucha suerte, Lisa… suerte de tenerte a ti, de tener tu amor… la mayoría de las personas sólo puede soñar con un amor tan sincero, tan verdadero y profundo como el nuestro. Pero yo tengo suerte… yo he sido bendecido con la oportunidad de compartir éste amor contigo, mi cielo… ¡Te amo!

El piloto se inclinó sobre ella y la besó suavemente en los labios. Luego la contempló por unos minutos más en silencio, acariciando su cabello color miel y tocando levemente el vendaje que tenía ahí. Finalmente Rick se recostó en la almohada al lado de Lisa y cerró los ojos. Cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormido, abrió los ojos de golpe y rodó sobre sí mismo para tomar su reloj de encima de la mesita de noche. Se lo puso en la muñeca y lo programó para que lo despertara en un par de horas… tenía que mantener un ojo vigilante en Lisa toda la noche y así lo pensaba hacer.

Y tal como el médico se lo ordenó, Rick pasó la noche despertándose cada dos horas para revisar los síntomas de Lisa y la manera en como su lesión iba progresando. En una de esas ocasiones, cuando la almirante apenas entreabrió los ojos, él le preguntó cuál era el nombre completo de él y se sorprendió cuando una adormilada Lisa no sólo le dijo su nombre, sino que recitó todo su historial: su número de registro militar, su tipo de sangre, su fecha de ingreso al servicio… ¡Aún en ese estado de semiinconsciencia ella lo sabía todo de él!

Rick despertó a Lisa en dos ocasiones para hacerle ese tipo de preguntas que el doctor le había indicado: que fecha era, cual era el nombre completo de ella, en donde se encontraba, cuál era su fecha de nacimiento, cosas como esas. Pero después de esas dos veces el piloto decidió que la dejaría dormir en paz. Así que el tomó en sus manos la tarea de revisarle el pulso y la temperatura cada dos horas, siempre cuidando de no despertarla.

Cuando el reloj despertador se dejó escuchar, el piloto se apresuró a apagarlo y se estiró perezosamente, mientras se topaba de frente con los ojos verdes de Lisa que lo miraban con amor. Él no pudo evitar el sonreír y acariciarle el cabello.

- Buenos días preciosa… ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien… - Lisa respondió adormilada.

- ¿Ya no te duele la cabeza?

El piloto le estaba acariciando el cabello, sus dedos recorriendo cuidadosamente los contornos de la venda que ella tenía en su cabeza. Ella lo contemplaba extasiada, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Aún me preocupa que quieras dejar la cama y atender la reunión que tenemos con Greenwell. Lisa, si te sientes mal yo—

- Estoy bien, amor. – Lisa respondió categóricamente. – Además venimos hasta acá para esto, Rick… no tenemos por qué preocuparnos, esta herida es sólo un rasguño.

- Tus definiciones de _rasguño_ son bastante extrañas, Lisa. Pero sé que es inútil tratar de razonar contigo… así que mejor nos preparamos para la reunión.

- Pero Rick, no dormiste en toda la noche… si quieres puedes quedarte aquí y descansar un poco, yo… es decir, ¿Estás seguro de que—?

- ¡Muy seguro! – El aceptó, sin siquiera dejarla terminar. – Voy a preparar el desayuno en la cocineta, tú puedes cerrar tus ojitos otros diez minutos más. – La besó en cada uno de sus ojos. - ¿Qué te parece?

- Estás haciendo puntos, Hunter. – Lisa sonrió, mientras cerraba los ojos.

- ¡Me alegra escucharla decir eso, almirante! – Rick se rió y se puso de pie de un salto.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocineta en donde, diez minutos después, salía el olor de café y pan recién tostado.

Rick y Lisa desayunaron juntos, conversando sobre el viaje del día anterior. Básicamente el general Hunter le presentó a la almirante Hayes un reporte informal de todo lo acontecido con el ataque sorpresa de los zentraedis el día anterior. Lisa lo escuchó con atención, hizo comentarios, apoyó las órdenes que había dado y lo felicitó por el extraordinario trabajo del Escuadrón Skull y por la manera en como él había manejado la situación.

El piloto no podía dejar de mirarla con adoración mientras ella se tomaba un vaso de leche, pues él se había negado a servirle café, pues no quería que comiera nada que pudiera irritarla.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor? – Lisa le sonrió.

- Todo, Lisa… ¡Simplemente todo! – Él le devolvió una sonrisa tierna y llena de amor. - ¡Dios mío! No sabes el miedo que tuve ayer… Lisa, yo no podría vivir sin ti… día tras día, minuto a minuto… no lo sé, me doy cuenta de que eres todo para mí, que te has convertido en el aire que respiro, en la sangre que corre por mis venas… Lisa…

Rick no pudo continuar, pues Lisa ya lo había atraído hacia ella y lo estaba besando con amor. Él cerró los ojos y se dejó consentir por unos momentos. La manera en cómo ella lo amaba, sus besos, sus caricias, sus abrazos… lo volvían loco de amor y de felicidad.

Ella sintió cómo él ponía sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo para abrazarla posesiva, protectoramente contra su pecho mientras intensificaba el beso… pero había mucho más que pasión o deseo en aquel beso. Había amor, ternura, promesas… y la sincera gratitud de un hombre que, cada vez que respiraba, la amaba más y más.

Se separaron lentamente y él tomó su rostro entre sus manos para mirarla profundamente a los ojos, como tratando de descubrir sus secretos más profundos y llegar al fondo mismo de su alma.

- ¿Cómo podría haber vivido sin ti si te hubieras ido de mi lado aquella mañana de invierno, antes del ataque de Khyron? – Rick pensaba, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. – Jamás, mi cielo… jamás podría vivir sin ti… jamás viviré sin ti.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Lisa murmuró casi contra sus labios. – Rick… ¿Estás bien?

- Muy bien… - El respondió de la misma manera y sonrió. - ¡Te amo, Lisa! Gracias por… por creer en mi y por darme la oportunidad de vivir este sueño a tu lado, princesa…

Ahora fue el turno de Lisa de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ambos volvieron a besarse con ternura y enseguida el piloto se puso de pie y le ofreció sus manos a Lisa para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

- Será mejor que vayamos a uniformarnos… apenas tenemos el tiempo suficiente para alistarnos para asistir a la junta.

- Rick… - Lisa lo detuvo y lo miró a los ojos. – Yo también te amo… más de lo que tú podrías imaginar.

- Lo sé… - El piloto sonrió enternecido.

Se besaron suavemente en los labios y después, tomados de la mano, fueron a su dormitorio a prepararse para la reunión que tenían con Greenwell y el resto del equipo en unos minutos. La primera reunión oficial con el grupo que estaría al frente de la construcción de la nave de colonización espacial… aquello era sin duda un paso muy grande en esa misión a la que Lisa, en memoria del Almirante Gloval, estaba dedicando su vida… y Rick le prometió, en silencio, que él estaría ahí a su lado a cada paso del camino.

-

-

La primera reunión que la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter tuvieron con el doctor Greenwell y su equipo fue larga y laboriosa, pero bastante productiva. Greenwell les presentó los proyectos preliminares de la nave de colonización que se comenzaría a construir. El equipo les explicó su funcionamiento, sus requerimientos técnicos, y sus características. Se había respetado el diseño original y los requerimientos que Lisa les había especificado en la primera reunión de trabajo que habían tenido hacía algunos meses, pero se le habían hecho mejoras significativas.

Quizás la parte más emocionante y emotiva de aquella reunión fue cuando el doctor Greenwell le presentó a la Almirante Hayes un modelo a escala de la nave de colonización, que para fines de proyecto era llamada MR-01. Lisa observó el modelo extasiada, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mientras Rick sólo podía verla a ella y sonreía emocionado al notar la manera en que los ojos de Lisa se habían encendido. No había nada en el universo que hiciera más feliz al piloto que el saber que ella era feliz.

Lisa le mostró el modelo a Rick, y le explicó algunas de sus características. Él la escuchó con atención y sin perder detalle de sus explicaciones. El doctor Greenwell, por su parte, no podía evitar el sonreír al percatarse de aquella energía que los dos jóvenes parecían irradiar cuando estaban juntos... y la manera en como alrededor de ellos parecía brillar un halo de luz. Estaban enamorados, eso era innegable.

- Tenemos material suficiente como para comenzar a trabajar en el armazón de la nave, una vez que el prototipo sea aprobado por la comisión científica del GTU y la RDF. – Greenwell explicó. – Aunque supongo que eso no tomará tiempo. En el diseño de esta nave hemos seguido al pie de la letra todas las especificaciones y estándares de la RDF. Puedo decir, con toda tranquilidad, que es una nave perfecta hasta el último detalle.

- ¡Es fantástica! - Lisa seguía emocionada. – Y no se preocupe, doctor Greenwell, le aseguro que el prototipo será aprobado. Yo misma lo presentaré ante ambas comisiones. No creo que haya nada que alterar, por lo que veo ustedes han diseñado una nave perfecta.

- Sólo seguimos sus instrucciones, almirante. Nosotros somos los diseñadores y constructores, pero usted fue la visionaria que nos dio las pautas para crear algo como esto.

- ¡Es increíble! – Rick pensaba, mientras Lisa y Greenwell seguían hablando. - ¡Lisa es una mujer maravillosa!

- La parte frontal de la nave estará vacía. – El doctor explicaba.- Y ahí se colocará la ciudad que llevará en su interior. Una ciudad capaz de albergar cómodamente y en condiciones saludables a 80 mil colonizadores que gozarán de una buena calidad de vida. La parte trasera albergará la torre de comando, los puertos de despegue y aterrizaje de VFs, los sistemas de energía y los cuartos de maquinas de la nave. En esta parte... – Greenwell señaló otra sección del modelo. – Será en donde se ubicará la zona residencial para los tripulantes de la nave y el personal militar.

Rick seguía con interés la explicación del doctor. Lisa no dejaba de observar el modelo desde cada ángulo posible. Varias imágenes generadas por computadora comenzaron a aparecer en una pantalla frente a ellos, haciendo una simulación de los espacios interiores de la nave. Tanto Lisa como Rick estaban impresionados con lo que veían.

- La MR-01 no estará diseñada para combate, pues no queremos poner en riesgo la vida de los colonizadores a bordo. Por eso, y tal y cómo usted lo pidió almirante, su armamento será ligero, como puede observar. Esta nave colonizadora dependerá de sus cazas de combate y sus naves de escolta para mantener su seguridad. Y es ahí en donde usted entra directamente en este proyecto, general Hunter. Usted, como comandante militar de la misión colonizadora, tendrá la responsabilidad de proteger al MR-01 a toda costa.

- Y lo haré, doctor. Mis escuadrones de combate serán entrenados de manera que nada sea pasado por alto. Cuando ustedes tengan lista esta nave, yo tendré preparado a un ejército tan bien entrenado que será invencible.

- Después de la demostración militar que usted y su escuadrón dieron el día de ayer, no podría ser de otra manera, general.

EL doctor Greenwell y Lisa siguieron hablando de algunos aspectos técnicos de la nave, mientras el piloto, con una sonrisa en los labios pensaba:

- No podría ser de otra manera, doctor Greenwell... en esa nave viajará la mujer a la que amo. ¡La protegeré aún a costa de mi vida!

La reunión se dio por terminada un par de horas después. Cuando Rick miró su reloj no podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, pues las horas se habían ido volando. Había sido una reunión muy productiva e interesante, aunque sí se sentía un poco cansado... recordó que la noche anterior no había dormido mucho y decidió que iba a tomar una siesta.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, amor? – Lisa habló, caminando a su lado. – Te ves cansado. Anoche no dormiste, deberías tomar una siesta.

- ¿Eres adivina o puedes leer el pensamiento, Hayes?

- Contigo... – Lisa lo tomó de la mano. – Sí, creo que contigo sí lo hago.

Rick apretó la mano de Lisa en la suya y se rió divertido. Los dos se miraron mientras caminaban y se sonrieron cálidamente. No les importaba que los vieran tomados de la mano por los pasillos de la Base Apolo. Quienes se cruzaban en su camino no podían evitar el sonreír también al ser testigos de esa historia de amor que ya se había convertido en toda una leyenda dentro de la RDF.

Mientras se dirigían a su departamento, los dos oficiales de más alto rango de la RDF comentaron sobre la reunión del día y las cosas que habrían de tratarse al día siguiente. Iban a hacer un recorrido por los talleres de la Base Lunar y el doctor Greenwell les iba a hacer algunas demostraciones tridimensionales de los diseños que tenían preparados para partes específicas del MR-01. Rick también le comentó a Lisa sobre los ejercicios que Max y Miriya estarían haciendo con el Escuadrón Skull en la superficie lunar y cómo él pensaba preparar a un grupo de elite, encabezado por supuesto por su escuadrón, para que fuera el grupo de apoyo de la misión de colonización.

Pero en cuanto llegaron a su departamento todos los asuntos oficiales parecieron quedarse en el pasillo en cuanto Rick cerró la puerta tras ellos. Una vez dentro, él la abrazó con cariño y le acarició la cabeza, el lugar preciso en donde el vendaje era parcialmente visible debajo de sus mechones de cabello color miel.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, princesa? – El piloto la besó justo sobre la herida con delicadeza.

- Mucho mejor, Rick… gracias.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada antes de que él se inclinara para besarla suavemente en los labios. Después se dirigieron a su habitación y se pusieron ropa cómoda de ejercicio antes de tenderse en la cama. El general Hunter dejó escapar un suspiro cansado cuando su cabeza se posó en la almohada y se estiró perezosamente. Lisa se acercó a él gateando y se recargó sobre su misma almohada. Él se tendió de lado para mirarla a los ojos y se sonrieron.

- Duérmete un rato, mi vida. – Lisa le acariciaba el rostro. – Necesitas descansar.

- ¿Te vas a quedar aquí conmigo?

- Yo no voy a ninguna parte.

Rick asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Lisa no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello rebelde y ensortijado ni su rostro joven y apuesto. Poco a poco el líder Skull se quedó profundamente dormido. La almirante aprovechó aquel momento de paz y tranquilidad para contemplarlo dormir por varios minutos. ¡Se veía tan tranquilo y tan tierno!

Lisa no pudo resistirse a la tentación de besarlo en la frente, en ambos ojos, en la punta de la nariz, en las mejillas y en la comisura de los labios antes de plantarle un beso suave pero lleno de amor en la boca. Los ojos de la almirante se cerraron y ella también cayó en un sueño profundo… uno en el que compartía incluso el aliento con el hombre que amaba.

-

-

Los días siguientes no fueron demasiado diferentes a ese primer día: había juntas constantes en las que se estaban revisando hasta los más mínimos detalles del MR-01. Sí todo salía bien, la construcción de aquella enorme nave que los llevaría a las estrellas comenzaría en unas semanas. El doctor Greenwell tenía todo listo: recursos materiales y humanos. En cuanto le dieran luz verde, él comenzaría a trabajar día y noche sin descanso en ese proyecto monumental que llevaría a la raza humana a cada rincón habitable de la galaxia, tal y como había sido el deseo del desaparecido almirante Gloval.

La herida de Lisa había evolucionado muy bien y al paso de los días se había convertido en algo apenas más visible que un rasguño. La almirante demostró de qué estaba hecha y que tenía una buena coagulación y excelente cicatrización. Eso no evitó, sin embargo, que el piloto pasará cada minuto de su tiempo libre consintiéndola, mimándola y cumpliéndole sus más mínimos deseos.

Max llegó a bromear con Rick, diciéndole que si eso era por un simple rasguño, no podía ni comenzar a imaginarse cómo se comportaría cuando Lisa estuviera esperando bebé. Rick le dijo que cuando el momento llegara, él iba a consentir a Lisa y a malcriarla de una manera que no creería. Le dijo a su amigo que le cumpliría todos sus antojos y que no le importaría volar a media noche hasta Alaska si a Lisa se le antojaba un pescado polar preparado por los esquimales y recubierto en chocolate y salsa catsup.

Max se rió, pero estaba seguro de que su amigo en realidad no estaba bromeando con lo que decía. Conociendo a Rick, él sabía que no se detendría ante nada con tal de tener feliz a Lisa.

- A Alaska a la media noche. – Max se rió.

- Por ella, hasta al mismo infierno, Max… tú lo sabes.

- Lo sé… sólo pensaba que sería un poco complicado para el general de la RDF simplemente abandonar su puesto y—

- El rango tiene sus privilegios. – Rick le guiñó el ojo, parafraseando a su almirante.

Lisa y Miriya entraron a la habitación y fueron a saludar a sus respectivas parejas. Miriya le informó a Max que era hora del ejercicio del día con el Escuadrón Skull en la superficie lunar. Max le explicó a Rick un poco sobre los ejercicios que tenían planeado llevar a cabo ese día y el piloto se emocionó visiblemente. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Lisa al notar el entusiasmo casi infantil que los VF-4 producían en Rick.

- Es una lástima que no puedas venir con nosotros, jefe. – Max comentó finalmente.

- Sí, bueno… - Rick suspiró. – Lisa y yo tenemos otra reunión de trabajo con Greenwell en quince minutos… así que… los envío con mi bendición… diviértanse mucho. Aunque… - El piloto se rascó la cabeza. – Admito que sería grandioso poder acompañarlos pero… hay obligaciones que cumplir… ¿cierto?

Rick miró a Lisa, quien sonreía divertida y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ella sacudió levemente la cabeza y levantó la mirada mientras extendía su brazo, como indicándole a Rick un camino imaginario.

- ¡Adelante piloto! Ve a divertirte un rato… yo me puedo encargar de esta reunión. Ve a volar, que buena falta te hace.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick estaba sorprendido. - ¿Estás segura de que…?

- Bastante segura… ¡adelante! – Lisa le sonrió sinceramente.

Una sonrisa esplendorosa apareció en los labios de Rick. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó alrededor de la cintura, mientras la atraía hacia él para besarla en la mejilla.

- ¿Lo ven? ¡Por eso quiero tanto a esta mujer! ¡Lisa eres maravillosa!

- Sí, lo sé. – Ella sonrió. - ¡Cuídense mucho! Y los veo en el comedor a la hora de la cena.

Los tres pilotos salieron de ahí corriendo, como si fueran tres niños dirigiéndose al recreo… o como si temieran que la almirante fuera a cambiar de opinión de repente. Lisa se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

- Algunas cosas jamás cambian. – Se dijo a sí misma, mientras se dirigía a su reunión con Greenwell.

En los siete días que la almirante Hayes y el Escuadrón Skull estuvieron en la Base Lunar Apolo, se adelantó bastante el trabajo de planeación del MR-01. Greenwell estaba encantado de poder trabajar con una persona tan eficiente como Lisa y no cesaba de repetirle que era tal y como cuando había trabajado con su padre en el proyecto del Gran Cañón hacía ya tantos años. _"Los Hayes siempre serán los Hayes",_ era la frase favorita del doctor cuando Lisa hacía alguna observación particularmente significativa o daba alguna indicación especial.

Por su parte Rick se las ingeniaba para dividir su tiempo entre las reuniones con Greenwell, su entrenamiento con el Skull y claro, darse su tiempo para estar con Lisa. Por la noche, cuando se daban concluidas las labores del día, ellos solían subir a un observatorio que había en la base, desde donde se dominaban todos los edificios del complejo lunar, el paisaje maravilloso del Mar de la Tranquilidad al fondo y el cielo tachonado de estrellas… y la Tierra en todo su esplendor.

Solían pasar horas ahí, caminando alrededor del observatorio, sentándose en una banca para contemplar el paisaje. Hablaban, reían, bromeaban… compartían sus silencios que entre ellos eran tan significativos como las palabras. Últimamente parecía que sólo tenían dos temas de conversación: la misión espacial y su boda.

Aunque no faltaban sus discusiones proverbiales, sus juegos traviesos y divertidos ni sus tiernas sesiones de amor. Dentro de las oficinas, los talleres, los salones y los pasillos de la Base Apolo ellos eran los dos más altos oficiales de la RDF… pero en la privacidad de su departamento y en la solitaria calma del observatorio ellos se daban el tiempo de ser simplemente una pareja de enamorados.

-

-

Finalmente llegó el día de volver a casa. El viaje de regreso sería tranquilo y sin contratiempos. Lisa y Rick habían tenido algunas conversaciones por videoconferencia con el General Martín y con el Comandante Bretai. El asunto de los rebeldes zentraedi estaba siendo estudiado y se le estaba dando el seguimiento pertinente. Quizás hubiera sido un hecho aislado, pero en ese nuevo mundo que ellos estaban intentando construir no había cabida para ese tipo de actos violentos, por más aislados que pudieran ser.

Urgía aprobar la legislación de convivencia pacifica entre humanos y zentraedis y Lisa se prometió a sí misma que el hacer las gestiones necesarias, al menos en la parte que a ella correspondía, se convertiría en una de sus prioridades tan pronto como volviera a Ciudad Macross.

El doctor Greenwell se despidió de ellos, totalmente satisfecho por el trabajo que habían llevado a cabo en esos días. Les dijo que los vería el día de su boda y les deseó toda la felicidad del mundo. Lisa le aseguró que cuando visitara la Tierra, en tres semanas, ella ya tendría listos los permisos y las aprobaciones que necesitaba. La nave colonizadora MR-01 se comenzaría a construir a finales del mes de octubre, de eso no había duda.

Se despidieron amablemente y Rick fue a abrazar y besar a Lisa antes de que ella abordara el Star Goose, que había sido sometido a un escrupuloso trabajo de mantenimiento. El piloto le dijo que la vería en la tierra y que se cuidara mucho. Le aseguró que él volaría a su lado y la protegería pasara lo que pasara. Ella sabía que así sería. Lisa besó a su piloto en los labios y él se quedó al pie de la escalera de acceso al trasbordador hasta que esta fue retirada. Enseguida se dirigió a abordar su Skull Uno y pocos minutos después se dio la orden de despegue para el Star Goose y su escuadrón de escolta.

Mientras volaban de regreso a la Tierra, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar en su misión y en las cosas que habían visto y escuchado en los días que habían estado en la Base Apolo… pero sobre todo ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar en su inminente boda.

- Hay mil misiones en la vida. – Rick pensaba, sin perder de vista al Star Goose mientras volaba a su lado. – La misión de ser el general de la RDF, la misión de ser el comandante militar de la misión de colonización espacial, la misión de ser el líder de mi escuadrón… pero al final todas se resumen en una sola: la misión de dar lo mejor de mí en toda ocasión y circunstancia, por ella y para ella. Así de simples son las cosas.

Lisa tampoco podía dejar de observar la impresionante figura del VF4 Skull Uno que volaba al lado de ellos. Y no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había hablado con Greenwell en la Base Apolo, sobre su misión. Las cosas se estaban materializando… y ano era solo un proyecto ni un sueño. Ahora era una realidad.

Pero ante todo, no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que en unos días – ya sólo en unos días – uniría su vida para siempre a la de ese piloto rebelde que en esos momentos volaba a su lado, custodiándola y manteniéndola segura y protegida.

El amor y la devoción que se tenían mutuamente era como una centella que iluminaba su universo. Ellos mismos eran un par de estrellas que iluminaban la parte del universo que les había sido destinada… dos estrellas que irradiaban una luz que mostraba a quienes estaban a su alrededor las galaxias y mundos que quizás no eran visibles a simple vista.

Eran dos estrellas distantes que, por azares del destino, finalmente habían caído en su lugar en el universo y ahora brillaban una junto a la otra, formando una constelación llena de símbolos y de misterios; una constelación que seguiría fascinando a las generaciones por venir, pues en ella encontrarían inspiración y enseñanzas entrañables: la constelación Hunter – Hayes. ---

-


	33. Compañeros de armas ¡Para siempre!

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

** o O o **

* * *

-

**COMPAÑEROS DE ARMAS... ¡PARA SIEMPRE!**

**-**

Apenas el Star Goose y los VF4 del escuadrón Skull habían aterrizado en la pista de la Base Macross después de su vuelo espacial de regreso de la Base Lunar Apolo, la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter fueron solicitados para una videoconferencia con el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Aún en traje de vuelo, ambos oficiales se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias. Ahí fueron recibidos por el coronel Maistroff y por la teniente Hickson, quien no pudo ocultar la radiante sonrisa que apareció en sus labios cuando los vio llegar, pero conservó una escrupulosa etiqueta militar, saludándolos marcialmente y reportándose a sus órdenes.

El coronel Maistroff también les presentó sus saludos, pero se apresuró a informarles que la videoconferencia estaba lista. La teniente Hickson salió de la sala y de inmediato el rostro del general Martín apareció en pantalla, saludando formalmente a los altos mandos de la RDF.

- Almirante Hayes, General Hunter, Coronel Maistroff, me da gusto verlos. Sobre todo me da gusto saber que están de vuelta a casa sanos y salvos, almirante y general.

- Fue un vuelo tranquilo, general Martín. – Lisa sonrió. – Después de todo volé escoltada por el mejor escuadrón de la RDF… y a pesar de que nuestra estancia en la Base Lunar Apolo fue agradable y muy productiva, se siente bien estar de regreso en Ciudad Macross.

- Lo sé… almirante, iré directo al grano. La próxima semana tenemos la Conferencia Anual del Consejo de Seguridad del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y este año Ciudad Macross será la sede y ustedes nuestros anfitriones.

- Así es. – Lisa asintió. – Confío en que el coronel Maistroff se haya encargado de las cosas que le pedí en mi ausencia.

- Todo está prácticamente listo. – Maistroff asintió.

- Me da gusto escucharlo. Las personas participantes en dicha reunión comenzarán a llegar a Ciudad Macross en dos o tres día. Lo que realmente me preocupa es la situación con los zentraedis. Ya en la agenda de la conferencia habíamos incluido algunos puntos al respecto… sobre la necesidad de crear a la brevedad posible la legislación zentraedi. Pero eso fue antes de que sucediera ese desafortunado incidente de hace unos días. Ahora este tema se ha vuelto prioritario.

- General Martín, si me permite tener una opinión al respecto. – Rick se apresuró a intervenir. – El tema de los zentraedis definitivamente debe ser prioritario. Lo que pasó hace unos días puede ser un incidente aislado, pero todos sabemos que hasta hace unos meses todavía los escuadrones de la RDF estábamos luchando contra Malcontentos. Me refiero en particular a la misión 4V en el Amazonas. Señor, estamos iniciando los preparativos para una misión de colonización espacial y los zentraedis, por medio del comandante Bretai, han aceptado participar en ella como apoyo militar y escoltas de la nave colonizadora MR-01. Si estos incidentes siguen sucediendo¿Cómo podremos confiar en ellos para escoltar a una nave que transportará a 80 mil civiles y personal militar?

- Comprendo su preocupación, general Hunter. Y apoyo totalmente lo que dice. Es por eso que quise comunicarme con ustedes, porque pienso modificar la agenda de la conferencia de seguridad e incluir la cuestión zentraedi como tema prioritario y me gustaría que ustedes, como las personas que más de cerca han vivido este problema, prepararan una ponencia.

- No hay problema. – Lisa asintió. – Tanto el general Hunter como yo siempre hemos sido grandes defensores de la relación entre humanos y zentraedis. Para nosotros es de gran importancia el que logremos llegar a un acuerdo. Creemos en la paz y en una convivencia pacifica entre ambas razas. Así que cuente con mi participación, general Martín.

- Y con la mía. – Rick completó.

- Sabía que contaría con ustedes. Estoy solicitando la presencia de representantes zentraedis en dicha conferencia de seguridad. Viajaran directamente desde el Satélite Fábrica y desde varias ciudades. Queremos trabajar con ellos en algunos talleres y foros de consulta. Algo bueno debe de salir de todo esto.

- ¡Así será, general! – Lisa asintió.

- Bien, en ese caso ya no les quito más su tiempo. Vayan a descansar, que buena falta les hace.

Se despidieron cordialmente y después Lisa se tomó unos momentos para escuchar los informes que Maistroff tenía que darle. Rick la esperó pacientemente por espacio de media hora, hasta que finalmente el coronel se retiró de la sala de conferencias y Lisa se acercó al piloto, que estaba sentado en una de las sillas, y lo abrazó alrededor de los hombros.

- Tengo la ligera impresión de que se nos vienen un par de semanas muy pesadas. – La almirante suspiró.

- Y ¿Cuándo NO hemos tenido semanas pesadas? – Rick le sonrió. - ¡Hey, tranquila preciosa! Todo saldrá bien… además solo piensa que falta muy poco para que tú y yo estemos relajados y felices en una remota playa virgen del Caribe. Al menos esa es mi motivación.

Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, mientras él la abrazaba alrededor de la cintura y la atraía hacia él.

- Ahora ¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa? Fue un viaje largo y cansado y mañana tenemos que reportarnos en la base.

- El trabajo nunca termina. – Lisa lo besó en la punta de la nariz.

- No que yo me queje. – Rick le sonrió con ternura. – Mi oficial superior es la mujer más hermosa e inteligente del mundo, así que no me molesta pasar el día trabajando a su lado y recibiendo sus órdenes.

- Sigues haciendo puntos, Hunter. – Lisa lo besó en la frente.

- Tiene días diciéndome eso, almirante… ahora dígame lo que es realmente importante¿cuándo y dónde puedo canjear esos puntos y por qué?

- Bueno… - Lisa acariciaba sus cabellos ensortijados, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. - ¿Qué le parece si vamos a casa y allá lo discutimos, general?

- ¡A la orden, mi almirante!

Rick se puso de pie y se cuadró militarmente ante Lisa, quien se rió divertida y tomó la mano que el piloto le ofrecía. Ambos salieron de la base con rumbo a su casa. Había sido una semana muy larga y de mucho trabajo y lo único que deseaban era relajarse un poco esa noche y descansar.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente Rick y Max hablaban mientras observaban el despegue y aterrizaje de varios VF1 en las pistas de vuelo. Estaban recargados en un barandal, relajándose un poco después de su patrullaje del día.

- Así que te voy a poner a cargo de todas las evaluaciones de los pilotos. – Rick le decía a su amigo. – Tú sabes que yo las haría con gusto, pero Lisa me pidió que la apoye con la organización de la conferencia. Maistroff tiene ya casi todo listo, pero no me engaña. Se ve claramente que todo lo que preparó tiene la mano de Kelly. Él no es tan buen organizador.

- Tú no te preocupes, hermano. Sabes que yo estoy siempre listo para apoyarte en lo que se necesite. Somos un equipo¿no? Además en estos momentos esa conferencia tiene prioridad. La cuestión Zentraedi se ha convertido en todo un debate… supe que se filtró información a la prensa y que desde entonces ha resurgido esa antigua discusión sobre la viabilidad de la convivencia pacífica de ambas razas.

- Lo sé, vi las noticias esta mañana. Me parece que el tema ha regresado a las primeras planas. Sinceramente lo están haciendo parecer más complicado de lo que en realidad es. La prensa es muy sensacionalista.

- No lo sé, Rick… no puedo probar nada pero yo siento que Maistroff tuvo algo que ver en esa información filtrada. Él siempre ha defendido la no asimilación de los zentraedis en la sociedad humana. ¿Recuerdas cuando regresamos de la nave de Dolza tras estar cautivos ahí por varios días¿Recuerdas cuando aquellos desertores zentraedis solicitaron asilo político en el SDF-1? Incluso cuando yo hablé con el almirante Gloval, para informarle sobre mi relación sentimental con Miriya… bueno, Maistroff siempre se opuso a ese tipo de relación interracial.

- Sí, lo sé… Maistroff siempre ha sido un xenofóbico. A mi tampoco me sorprendería que Maistroff estuviera detrás de esta campaña mediática como informante. Pero no me preocupa, Max… es una situación temporal. Una vez que se haya terminado la investigación y se haya aclarado todo sobre el ataque de hace unos días, las personas lo olvidarán. Y con la nueva legislación de convivencia pacífica, creo que las cosas estarán bien. Lo importante es no añadir más leña al fuego.

- Tienes razón… la convivencia es posible, jefe… Miriya y yo somos la prueba fehaciente de ello. Y me entristece toda esta situación porque me llega a mí directamente de una manera muy personal. Mi esposa es zentraedi, mi hija es mestiza. ¡Odio que las personas tengan una mente tan cerrada y tan poco criterio!

- Lo sé… - Rick miró hacia el horizonte, sin saber qué más decir.

- Bueno¿Pero qué me dices de Lisa y tú? – Max sonrió, tratando de cambiar de tema.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ustedes son el perfecto ejemplo de que la paz es posible, incluso entre enemigos acérrimos. – Max le guiñó el ojo a su amigo.

- Sí… - Rick se rió y se rascó la nariz. – Supongo que tienes razón… hace un par de años yo jamás hubiera siquiera considerado la idea de que Lisa y yo—bueno, tú sabes… en aquel entonces esto hubiera parecido una locura.

- Sí, tal vez. Pero no me engañas, jefe… nunca lo hiciste. A ti Lisa siempre te gustó.

- Bueno, es una mujer preciosa… eso jamás pude negarlo. – Rick se sonrojó levemente. – Hizo falta algo de tiempo, persistencia y mucha paciencia para llegar a conocer a la verdadera persona detrás de ese hermoso rostro y de esa fachada de hielo que ella presentaba. Pero todo valió la pena.

- Y ahora están a solo unos días de su boda.

- Veintidós días, Max… ya sólo 22 días. – Rick sonrió y su mirada siguió a un VF1 que iba despegando, para luego perderse en el cielo. - ¡Y todo parece un sueño! A veces se siente tan irreal¿sabes? Pero otras veces…

- ¡Si tan sólo pudieras verte, hermano! – Max se rió. - ¡Traes una cara de enamorado que… bueno!

- Me siento enamorado. – Rick asintió. – Jamás me había sentido así antes… es esta sensación de que… no sé, con sólo pensar en ella o incluso escuchar su nombre, siento cómo el corazón se me acelera. Cuando la veo aparecer frente a mí… - Rick sonrió soñadoramente. – No puedo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago… me gusta estar a su lado. El sólo hecho de estar con ella me hace sentir bien… me da mucha paz, mucha seguridad. Me gusta verla, contemplarla… a veces voy a su oficina y me siento frente a ella a verla trabajar. Podría pasarme el día entero sólo mirándola… cada movimiento, cada expresión facial, cada pequeño detalle de Lisa me parece fascinante y… maravilloso.

- Sí, es amor… y te pegó duro, jefe.

Rick le sonrió a su amigo, pero no comentó nada. Súbitamente la imagen de Lisa había aparecido en su mente y recargó su barbilla en su mano mientras se permitía perderse en sus recuerdos.

- Sin duda los opuestos se atraen. – Max sonrió. – Y vaya que ustedes dos se complementan de una manera increíble. Son un equipo fenomenal, Rick… Miriya y yo lo hemos comentado mucho.

- ¿Sí¿Y qué piensan?

- Miriya dice que ustedes tienen mucha química juntos… y dice que esa atracción, esa aura que los rodea a ustedes dos se ha incrementado significativamente desde que ustedes… bueno, - Max se rió. – Comenzaron a—tener una vida íntima… aunque Miriya lo expresa de una manera mucho menos sutil.

Rick se sonrojó profundamente y Max se rió aún con más ganas y le palmeó la espalda a su amigo. El piloto no pudo evitar el contagiarse con la risa de su amigo.

- Bueno, no me puedo quejar. – Finalmente Rick habló con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Creo que nos va excelente en ese departamento en particular.

- Sí, se les nota cada mañana cuando llegan a la base con esas enormes sonrisas en el rostro… aunque la gente comienza a preguntarse cómo es que a veces a media tarde ustedes siguen sonriendo de la misma manera¿eh? – Max le dio un codazo en las costillas a su amigo y le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Max! – Rick le lanzó una mirada precautoria a su amigo.

- Sí, ya sé… lo que se ve no se pregunta.

- Vaya… - Rick se talló la nariz. – Te estás juntando demasiado con Miriya¿sabes?

- Bueno, es mi esposa¿no? – Max seguía riéndose. – Pero en serio, hermano… no sabes el gusto que me da por ustedes. Se merecen todo este amor. Tú te lo merecías, Rick… te merecías una mujer como Lisa. Tú siempre has sido un hombre bueno y noble… merecías tener a tu lado a alguien que te amara de la misma manera que tú a ella… a alguien que te hiciera feliz.

- Sí, bueno… a veces todavía me pregunto qué hice para merecerla… qué hice para ganarme el amor incondicional de una mujer como Lisa Hayes pero… no tengo respuestas. Lo único que tengo es la certeza absoluta de que ella me ama tanto como yo a ella y eso significa todo para mí, Max. ¡Amo a esa mujer como jamás pensé que podría llegar a amar a nadie en mi vida! Pero lo más sorprendente es que ella me ame… y que me ame de la manera como lo hace.

- Sí, dejándote con esa sonrisa en los labios y con esa mirada de borrego a medio morir.

- ¡Max! – Rick se quejó, pero se rió.

- Yo sólo digo lo que veo… ¿Y qué tal se la pasaron en la Base Lunar, eh? – Max le guiñó el ojo. – Miriya y yo lo disfrutamos bastante.

- No voy a contar mis intimidades y tampoco quiero escuchar las tuyas, Sterling. – Rick se reía. – No cabe duda de que Miriya es una mala influencia para ti.

- ¡Vamos, jefe! No me vas a decir que no tenías ganas de un… _postre espacial_ con Lisa. – Max le dio un empujoncito cariñoso.

- ¡Estaba herida!

- Era una herida leve… y en la cabeza. – Max le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Eres terrible, Sterling! – Rick se sonrojó levemente. – Deja de acosar a tu oficial superior si no quieres que te envíe al calabozo y te haga corte marcial.

- Hmmm… entonces eso significa que perdieron su oportunidad.

- ¡Claro que no! – Rick se defendió, pero enseguida se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. – E—es decir… bueno… ¡Para empezar no es de tu incumbencia! Y además… sí, fue bueno… MUY bueno y muy tierno. ¿Estás feliz ahora?

- No tanto como tú, de eso estoy seguro.

Rick gruñó y le soltó un puñetazo juguetón al capitán Sterling. Él se defendió y comenzó a golpear a Rick. Dos segundos después, ambos estaban enganchados practicando un extraño tipo de lucha grecorromana en plena pista de vuelo. Los dos gruñían, rezongaban, amenazaban y trataban de dominar al otro. Rick mantenía la cabeza de Max atrapada entre su brazo y su costado, haciéndole una llave, mientras Max intentaba soltarse y lanzaba manotazos y patadas a diestra y siniestra.

De pronto los dos pilotos se quedaron congelados cuando levantaron su mirada y se encontraron con dos pares de ojos terriblemente verdes que los observaban con una mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad y diversión. Lisa y Miriya tenían varios minutos que habían llegado a la escena y miraban a sus respectivos pilotos peleando como niños chiquitos. Las dos tenían los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sus rostros no dejaban ver ninguna clase de emoción en particular.

Rick y Max se separaron de golpe y se trataron de arreglar un poco sus uniformes. Después con una sincronización increíble los dos apuntaron al otro con el dedo mientras lo acusaban categóricamente:

- ¡ÉL EMPEZÓ!

Lisa y Miriya se miraron. La almirante levantó la mirada al cielo y suspiró frustradamente mientras Miriya sacudía la cabeza y suspiraba decepcionada. Rick y Max las observaron en silencio por unos minutos antes de que ambas mujeres rompieran a reír.

- ¡Es increíble que el segundo oficial con más rango dentro de la RDF se comporte así, Rick! – Lisa lo regañó, o al menos fingió hacerlo, mientras le desarrugaba el uniforme y le acomodaba las solapas del mismo.

- ¡Y tú, Max! – Miriya hacía lo propio con su esposo. – No se si regañarte por faltarle al respeto a tu oficial superior o por permitirle que te tuviera inmovilizado de esa manera. ¿Qué no has aprendido nada de las clases de defensa personal que te he dado?

Max y Rick mantenían la vista baja, como un par de niños regañados. Pero al final ellos tampoco pudieron evitar el reír divertidos con todo aquello. Rick abrazó a Lisa alrededor de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su costado, al tiempo que le besaba la frente. Max ya le había pasado el brazo por encima de los hombros a su esposa.

- ¡Es hora de comer! – Rick anunció alegremente. - ¿Vinieron por nosotros para que vayamos a comer todos juntos?

- En realidad… - Lisa miró a su piloto. – Miriya y yo tenemos que salir… sólo veníamos a avisarles eso. Nos veremos en la casa en la noche¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Salir? – Ahora Rick estaba decepcionado. – Pero… ¿A dónde¿Por qué?

- ¡No seas curioso, amor! – Lisa lo besó levemente en los labios. – Hay muchas cosas que preparar para la boda.

- ¡Oh! – Rick levantó las cejas.

- Lisa y yo pensamos en ir a comer juntas… vamos a ir a comprar algunas cosas que necesitamos, a ultimar algunos detalles y… después vamos a ir a recoger el vestido de novia de Lisa.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rick. La misma sonrisa que pareció reflejarse en el rostro de la almirante Hayes.

- Hablaron por teléfono hace rato. – Lisa le explicó. – El vestido está listo.

- ¡Y no te imaginas lo absolutamente hermosa que Lisa se ve en él, Rick! – Miriya habló. - ¡Te va a dar un infarto cuando la veas aparecer en el pasillo de la capilla el día de su boda!

- Me lo puedo imaginar. – Rick apenas susurró, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a Lisa.

- Además queremos ir a hacer la reservación del hotel.

- ¿Hotel? – Rick parpadeó un par de veces. - ¿Cuál hotel¿Para qué?

- Hmmm… creo que Lisa aún no te ha dicho.

Rick miró a su prometida, quien primero se puso pálida y luego se sonrojó profundamente mientras se obligaba a sostener la mirada inquisitiva de su piloto.

- Es que… Miriya piensa que…

- ¡Uh oh! – Max se rió, divertido con aquello. - ¡Aquí viene la bomba!

Miriya golpeó a Max en el brazo y le hizo la señal de que guardara silencio.

- ¿Qué pasa? No lo tomes como ofensa, Miriya pero… cada vez que tu nombre aparece en alguna conversación hace que me dé miedo.

- Tomo eso como un cumplido. – Respondió la Meltran.

- Bueno… - Lisa suspiró profundamente. – Me voy a ir a pasar unos días a un hotel antes de nuestra boda.

- ¿Qué? – Los ojos de Rick se agrandaron desorbitadamente. – Pero… ¿Por qué? No, no es cierto… ¿O sí? Lisa… ¿Por qué?

- Es mejor así, Rick. – Miriya intervino. – Hay mucho que preparar y así evitaremos distracciones. Yo, como su planeadora de boda, le aconsejé a Lisa que—

- ¡Sabía que tú estarías detrás de todo esto! – Rick le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amiga de cabello verde. - ¡Pero no! Lisa… ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

- No es tan malo, Rick… - Lisa movió sus ojos, tratando de encontrar argumentos. – Sí lo piensas un poco…

- ¡No¡Me niego rotundamente! – Rick rezongó. – Lisa, tú no vas a ninguna parte y punto final.

- ¡Ya apareció el macho perdido! – Miriya suspiró.

Lisa tomó las manos de Rick en las suyas y las besó antes de mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle con dulzura. Se acercó a él para hablar en voz baja, de manera que sólo él pudiera escucharla:

- Es la costumbre que los novios no se vean por algún tiempo antes de la boda… tendremos tiempo para prepararlo todo sin distracciones, amor… además, lo más importante de todo, creo que eso será una motivación muy fuerte¿no te parece?

- ¿Para qué? – Rick respondió con voz apenas audible.

- Pues para nuestra luna de miel, piloto. – Lisa lo besó en los labios. - ¡Te prometo que será inolvidable! Pero tienes que darme ese tiempo¿de acuerdo? Ambos debemos dárnoslo.

- Pero Lisa…

- Nos veremos en la base, trabajaremos juntos… podemos pasar tiempo juntos durante el día. Lo único que no haremos será dormir juntos.

- ¡Dios santo, mujer¡Si dormir contigo es lo que más me gusta en el universo!

- Será como cuando apenas comenzamos… ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez y lo maravillosa que fue?

- Sí… - Rick suspiró y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- ¿No te gustaría algo así para nuestra luna de miel? – Lisa le acariciaba el cabello con amor.

- Bueno… si lo pones de esa manera… pero Lisa… ¡Va a ser muy difícil!

- Pero valdrá la pena… te lo prometo, piloto. – Lisa le guiñó seductoramente.

Rick sintió que su corazón se aceleraba a mil. Clavó sus ojos en ella, sin poder siquiera parpadear y asintió con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo… pero presiento que me voy a arrepentir de esto más temprano que tarde.

- ¡Yo te recompensaré por cualquier daño o perjuicio que esta situación pudiera causarte, mi vida! – Lisa bromeó.

- Pero no te saldrá nada barato, Hayes.

- Bueno… puedo comenzar a saldar mi deuda esta misma noche… ¿Qué te parece?

- Hmmm… - Rick sonrió traviesamente. – Usted siempre sabe cómo convencerme, almirante.

Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa y lo besó profundamente en los labios. Por un momento ambos se olvidaron de que los Sterling estaban parados a escasos dos metros de ellos. Max y Miriya intercambiaron sonrisas.

- ¡Esto va a matarlo, Mir! – Max comentó. - ¿Realmente es necesario?

- En estos momentos me va a odiar… pero durante su luna de miel me lo va a agradecer, te lo aseguro.

Lisa y Rick se separaron lentamente y ella, sin dejar de abrazar a su piloto, le sonrió a su amiga. Aquel asunto había quedado solucionado.

- Bien Rick, en ese caso… - Miriya habló. – Lisa se mudará al hotel a partir del 1 de octubre. Serán los días de la cuenta regresiva.

- ¿Diez días? – Rick miró a Lisa. - ¡Pensé que serían dos o tres!

- Amor, te aseguro que nos hará bien. – Lisa lo volvió a besar suavemente en los labios. - ¡Y te prometo que valdrá la pena!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – Rick sacudió la cabeza. – Pero si el día de la boda te encuentras con la noticia de que el novio murió, podrás agradecerle a Miriya por ello.

- Pero si el novio llega a la boda. – Miriya le tocó el pecho a Rick con su dedo índice. – Y después a la luna de miel, al día siguiente me estarás hablando por teléfono para agradecerme de rodillas por esto, Rick Hunter.

- No sé si tu esposa me está amenazando o me está tratando de dar esperanzas. – Rick se dirigió a Max.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros. Miriya se rió y le puso la mano en el hombro a Lisa.

- ¡Vamos Lisa! No queremos que se nos haga tarde.

La almirante miró a Rick y le acarició el rostro con amor.

- ¿Te veo en la noche en la casa, mi vida?

Él asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó para besarla en los labios.

- Cuídate mucho, princesa… no dejes que Miriya te meta más ideas raras en la cabeza.

Lisa se rió con aquel comentario. Abrazó a Rick y enseguida se alejó de ahí al lado de su amiga Meltran, con rumbo al estacionamiento de la Base Macross. Max le sonreía comprensivamente a su amigo.

- ¡Tu mujer terminará por matarme uno de estos días, Max!

- Bueno, será difícil estar lejos de Lisa durante diez días, jefe. – Max aceptó. – Pero Miriya tiene razón… te aseguro que esa separación les hará mucho bien… sobre todo durante su luna de miel. Además no te preocupes, podemos usar esos días para terminar de prepararlo todo para la boda nosotros también.

- Sí… - Rick suspiró resignadamente. – Supongo que sí… pero no por eso me gusta la idea. ¡Va a ser una tortura de principio a fin!

- ¡Vamos jefe! – Max le puso la mano alrededor de los hombros a su amigo. – Estuvieron ignorando el amor que ustedes siempre se han tenido por dos años… ¡Claro que podrán soportar una separación de diez días! Pero ya no pienses en eso… no te tortures antes de tiempo. Mejor ven, vamos a comer algo. Ya es tarde y hasta los pilotos estrella de la RDF necesitan llenar el tanque.

Los dos amigos se retiraron de las pistas de vuelo de la Base Macross y se dirigieron al comedor de oficiales. Había mucho que hacer y el tiempo estaba volando. El ambiente festivo comenzaba a sentirse en el aire. Las campanas de boda muy pronto estarían sonando sobre Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

-

Esa noche Lisa y Rick se adormilaban en el mecedor de la terraza, contemplando las estrellas después de cenar. El piloto tenía su cabeza acunada contra el pecho de la almirante y ella lo acariciaba con amor. Aquel toque suave tranquilizaba a Rick y lo estaba haciendo caer en un estado de deliciosa somnolencia mientras escuchaba el sonido rítmico del corazón de Lisa.

- Pues parece que ya las cosas van quedando listas. – Lisa habló, después de un largo silencio, siguiendo una conversación. – El vestido es precioso, Rick… ¡Me gustaría tanto que pudieras verlo!

- Lo veré cuando sea correcto hacerlo. – Rick respondió con una sonrisa, pero sin moverse de donde estaba. – Estoy seguro que te queda muy bien. ¡Vas a ser la novia más hermosa de la historia, Lisa!

- ¡Eres un adulador! – Ella se rió suavemente.

- No lo soy. – Él comenzó a arrancar pelusitas de la camiseta de Lisa. – Sólo digo la verdad. Lo único que me preocupa es que estaré sin ti durante diez días… ¡DIEZ DÍAS!

- Bueno, siendo técnicamente correctos serán sólo nueve. El décimo en la noche nos volveremos a reunir.

- Pues no quiero ser técnicamente correcto. – Respondió el piloto rebelde. – Sé que es cierto, que separarnos ese tiempo probablemente sea bueno y sano para los dos. Pero no por eso me gusta.

- Pienso igual. Pero también creo que es una buena oportunidad para reencontrarnos con la parte platónica de nuestra relación. ¿No crees?

- Contigo lo platónico no me sirve, Hayes. – Rick levantó su mirada para verla a los ojos. - ¡Me tienes completamente bajo tu hechizo! Quiero decir… me gusta estar contigo… me gusta abrazarte… me gusta besarte… me gusta acariciarte…

Rick reforzaba sus palabras demostrándole con acciones lo que estaba diciendo.

- Y me gusta que tú lo hagas conmigo, princesa… me gusta que me beses… que me acaricies…

Rick tomó la mano de Lisa y la colocó sobre su pecho. Comenzó a besarla mientras dirigía la mano de su almirante hacia el sur. Ella sonrió contra los labios del piloto y ambos abrieron los ojos, separándose apenas el espacio necesario para hablar.

- ¿Qué haces, travieso?

- Bueno… - Los ojos del piloto resplandecían en la oscuridad de la noche. – Tú me prometiste que esta noche…

- ¡Oh! – Lisa sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron. – Tienes razón… y una almirante siempre cumple sus promesas.

- Así es…

- En ese caso…

Los ojos de Rick se abrieron desmesuradamente por un breve segundo cuando sintió que Lisa lo empujaba sobre el mecedor para tenderse sobre él. Luego los cerró de golpe y gruñó profundamente cuando sintió el modo en cómo ella comenzaba a acariciarlo de una manera peligrosamente seductora.

- Lisa… - gruñó. – Si sigues haciendo eso… podría ocurrir un accidente.

- Pensé que usted tenía un mejor control de sí mismo, general Hunter.

- No almirante. – Rick la miró a los ojos y sonrió con amor. – Con usted no tengo ninguna clase de control… ¡Usted me vuelve loco!

- En ese caso… - Lisa susurró contra sus labios. – Seremos un par de locos enamorados.

Los dos sonrieron mientras ella comenzaba a besarlo. Pero poco a poco el beso comenzó a volverse más íntimo, profundo y cargado de pasión y de una infinita necesidad. Los sonidos de su amor comenzaron a mezclarse con los ruidos de la noche: el viento proveniente del norte, los grillos entre el follaje y aquel suave rumor de besos y palabras llenas de amor y de ternura, al tiempo que su pasión se desbordaba entre ellos y los transportaba a esos mundos soñados a los que sólo pueden acceder las almas enamoradas.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente Lisa no podía concentrarse en los reportes que tenía sobre su escritorio. Su mente, por más que tratara de evitarlo, la llevaba de regreso a la noche anterior. Había pasado toda la mañana tratando de terminar de revisar media docena de documentos. En circunstancias normales aquello no le tomaría más de una hora, pero simplemente no podía concentrarse.

La noche anterior, después de que Rick y ella habían tenido una particularmente placentera sesión de amor, ella se había quedado dormida en el pecho del piloto, arrullándose con el sonido de su corazón. Poco más tarde, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado en realidad, se había despertado y se había encontrado con que Rick la observaba con ternura, sin perder detalle de ella.

Él sonrió cuando la vio despertar y después de besarla suavemente en los ojos, le susurró que volvería a dormirse. Cuando ella le preguntó si él no había dormido, él negó con la cabeza y le dijo que había estado pensando en muchas cosas. Lisa lo conocía y sabía que algo le preocupaba… o que había algo que deseaba hablar.

Lisa se había levantado levemente, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos para mirarlo a los ojos y le había preguntado qué era lo que estaba pensando y si quería hablar al respecto. Rick, sin dejar de sonreír, le acarició el rostro y después envolvió sus dedos en sus cabellos color miel.

- No es nada. – Él le había respondido con una luz profunda brillándole en los ojos.- Pensaba en lo diferente que todo se siente ahora… que después de vivir una vida de soledad y luchar en una guerra que me dejó tantas heridas, ahora tengo a mi lado a una mujer tan maravillosa como tú… alguien que me da todo el cariño, el amor, el bienestar y el placer que siempre me fueron negados en mi vida. Pensaba en que yo siempre he sido un huérfano, Lisa… pero ya no me siento solo. Contigo a mi lado… no lo sé… el día que nos casemos voy a entrar a esa capilla siendo el piloto huérfano de siempre… pero cuando salga… lo haré como tu esposo. ¡Finalmente tendré una familia! Lisa… tú serás mi familia.

Lisa no había podido evitar el derramar lágrimas al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, con tanta vehemencia y sinceridad en sus palabras. Ella misma se sentía igual. Ni ella ni Rick tenían a nadie… solo se tenían el uno al otro. Pero pronto la relación que había entre ellos sería formalmente legalizada. Sí, Rick tenía razón… pronto, muy pronto, ambos dejarían de ser un par de huérfanos… y se convertirían en una familia.

Lisa, sentada en su escritorio y mirando por el ventanal con sus ojos clavados en el paisaje ante ella, se limpió los ojos con los puños de su saco. Una vez más las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar. Pero eran lágrimas de felicidad. La sonrisa que tenía en sus labios contrastaba con la tristeza que súbitamente había nublado su mirada.

- Rick me habló de sus padres… de lo mucho que hubiera deseado que ellos estuvieran vivos para ver lo lejos que ha llegado… para verlo casarse. Yo también le hablé de los míos… mis recuerdos de mamá son tan lejanos… pero mi papá, yo sé que él hubiera estado muy contento y orgulloso de entregarme a Rick el día de nuestra boda. Ya no estoy sola… ya jamás lo estaré.

Un toquido en la puerta de la oficina hizo que Lisa saltara y se limpiara los ojos. Dio vuelta en su asiento y tomó los reportes en sus manos, fingiendo estar muy interesada en ellos.

- ¡Adelante!

- Almirante… - Kelly entró. – Sólo quería saber si ya tenía listos los… - La voz de su asistente murió en su garganta. - ¡Oh! No, creo que todavía no están.

- Tuve que encargarme de algunas cosas. – Lisa intentó sonreír. – Pero estarán listos en media hora. Yo te los paso a tu escritorio, Kelly.

La teniente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Iba a salir de la oficina, pero se detuvo y miró a Lisa, quien hacía su máximo esfuerzo por concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. No era un secreto para Kelly que la almirante no estaba completamente ahí ese día. Era demasiado obvio que su mente vagaba por lugares lejanos. Kelly sonrió emocionada, sabiendo perfectamente cuál era la causa de tales distracciones.

- Yo estaría igual si estuviera a sólo un par de semanas de casarme con el amor de mi vida. – La teniente Hickson pensó.

Lisa levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al encontrar a su asistente aún de pie frente a la puerta. Kelly notó enseguida la reacción de la almirante.

- Yo… supe que ayer le entregaron su vestido de novia, almirante. – Kelly sonrió.

- Sí… - Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa. – Esperaba que fueras con Miriya y conmigo a recogerlo, Kelly.

- Yo también quería acompañarlas. Pero tenía que terminar algunos trabajos pendientes por aquí para ir temprano a casa y sacar a pasear a Enkei antes de ir a mis cursos en la academia.

- ¿Cómo van esos cursos? – Lisa preguntó interesada.

- ¡Muy bien! – Kelly estaba emocionada. – Nos entregaron los resultados de nuestras primeras evaluaciones. ¡Tuve una calificación perfecta, almirante!

- ¡Felicidades, Kelly! Tenemos que salir a cenar algún día de estos para festejarlo¿no te parece?

- Sí… - Ella sonrió.

Un pitido suave pero penetrante proveniente de la agenda electrónica de Kelly hizo que ella revisara la agenda del día. Levantó su mirada y le informó a Lisa de sus actividades pendientes:

- Almirante, tiene una reunión de logística, para lo de la Conferencia del Consejo de Seguridad en el salón B2 en media hora. Y después de comer tiene que reunirse con la comisión científica. Están evaluando los diseños preliminares del MR-01 y quieren discutir algunos aspectos técnicos con usted.

- ¡Bien! – Lisa volvió a los documentos que tenía en la mano. – En ese caso más vale que me dé prisa con esto.

Kelly asintió con la cabeza y salió de la oficina sin hacer ruido. La almirante Hayes se obligó a concentrarse en el trabajo que tenía pendiente. Había tantas cosas por hacer que no podía darse el lujo de distraerse en horas de trabajo.

-

* * *

-

Los días siguientes estuvieron cargados de trabajo. Básicamente lo que les estaba ocupando todo su tiempo era la organización de la Conferencia del Consejo de Seguridad. Los participantes comenzaban a llegar a Ciudad Macross y había que tenerlo todo listo. La almirante Hayes y su equipo, conformado básicamente por Maistroff y Kelly, estaban a cargo de la logística del evento. La seguridad del mismo corría a cargo del General Hunter y su equipo estrella: los Sterling.

La conferencia se llevó a cabo del 24 al 27 de septiembre y en ella se trataron varios temas que serían fundamentales para el futuro de la organización del gobierno de la tierra. El día de la inauguración se habían recibido en ciudad Macross mucho más personas de las que originalmente se habían previsto. La capacidad hotelera de la ciudad se vio rebasada y de último minuto tuvieron que habilitarse las casas de huéspedes de la RDF como aposentos para los asistentes a la conferencia. Sin duda se había despertado un gran interés entre las diferentes ciudades de la Tierra por enviar a sus representantes a dicho evento, el primero que se celebraría a gran escala y con tan grandes alcances.

Lo primero que se trató en dicha reunión fue la conformación de un gobierno mundial en donde las diferentes ciudades, regiones o países gozaran de autonomía pero se agruparan dentro de una Organización de Naciones Unidas que, tal como su antecesora, sirviera como catalizador para armonizar los esfuerzos internacionales de seguir restaurando un mundo deshecho y dar solución a los problemas comunes que afrontaba toda la humanidad.

Se hizo gran hincapié en que el propósito fundamental de las nuevas Naciones Unidas sería mantener la paz en el planeta Tierra a toda costa. Sus estados miembros se comprometerían a arreglar sus controversias por medios pacíficos y se abstendrían de recurrir a las amenazas o al uso de la fuerza militar contra otros Estados. La organización y sus miembros también se comprometerían a solucionar conflictos internacionales o incluso interculturales, a mantener la paz y a llevar a cabo una extensiva labor de asistencia humanitaria. La idea era crear un clima de cooperación y ayuda mutua entre todos los habitantes de la Tierra, para sentar las bases de una paz profunda y duradera para la humanidad.

Las bases de las Naciones Unidas como un organismo que agrupara Estados Autónomos ya se había propuesto y discutido ampliamente en la reunión que se había tenido en Ciudad Monumento apenas el mes anterior, pero ahora que cientos de delegados de todos los rincones del mundo estaban presentes, la respuesta fue entusiasta y unánime.

Finalmente se decidió que se organizaría una reunión, a principios del siguiente año, que sería el 2013, para redactar la carta constitutiva de dicha organización y firmar los tratados correspondientes. Mientras tanto el GTU seguiría trabajando como hasta entonces lo había hecho y se urgió a todos los Estados que desearan ser miembros de las nuevas Naciones Unidas, que eligieran a su representante para que tuvieran representación en la asamblea constitutiva del mes de enero. Aquel asunto les tomó dos días, pero finalmente todos estuvieron de acuerdo en las resoluciones que habían sido tomadas.

Simultáneamente en otro punto de la Base Macross se llevaban a cabo una serie de talleres, foros de consulta y conferencias enfocadas a la situación con los zentraedis. El 60 por ciento de los participantes en dichas actividades eran zentraedis, tanto micronizados como aquellos de tamaño normal. Esos talleres y foros fueron ampliamente visitados por muchas personas que, deseosas de establecer una paz definitiva con los zentraedis, acudían a hacerse escuchar, a enterarse de la situación o a hacer algún aporte o recomendación.

La almirante Hayes y el General Hunter tuvieron una intervención en uno de los talleres, participando con una conferencia sobre los principales problemas con zentraedis que la RDF seguía enfrentando en esos tiempos. Al día siguiente se les pidió otra participación, esta vez para que hablaran de las estrategias que se habían seguido en el establecimiento de la paz con los zentraedis y sus experiencias al ser los principales defensores de la convivencia pacífica de ambas razas.

Los dos oficiales de la RDF también participaron en el foro en donde se discutió la legislación de convivencia pacífica con los zentraedis. Los aportes, consejos, ideas y resultados que se obtuvieron de ese foro serían la base para crear la legislación que tanta falta hacía.

Después de varios días de trabajo en esos foros y talleres, los participantes de los mismos se retiraron bastante satisfechos por los resultados y determinaciones que de ellos habían emanado. Sin duda había esperanzas para un futuro en el que ambas razas pudieran alcanzar un verdadero entendimiento y con eso llegara la paz entre ellos.

Otro de los foros en los que la presencia de la Almirante Hayes y el General Hunter fue requerida fue en el Foro de Seguridad Internacional, presidido por el general Martín en persona. En este foro se habló sobre la necesidad de una vigilancia constante y profesionalizada que garantizara la paz en todo el mundo y una respuesta inmediata en caso de agresión. Se propuso la creación de cinco bases internacionales de la RDF: una en cada continente. Serían bases experimentales, prototipos de lo que en un futuro podría llegar a desarrollarse como una red de defensa a nivel mundial, coordinada por la RDF.

Se tomó la determinación de establecer una base en el Amazonas, la otra en Europa Central, en el corazón de África, en Medio Oriente y en Australia. Dichas bases comenzarían a construirse de inmediato con recursos de un fondo mixto que se crearía con aportaciones del GTU y de los estados interesados. La RDF contribuiría con recursos materiales y humanos. Los diferentes participantes se comprometieron a tener la construcción de las bases listas para inicios del siguiente año.

Se les solicitó a la almirante Hayes y al general Hunter que hicieran una revisión de las cinco bases y las echaran a andar a más tardar para el mes de marzo del año venidero. Aquello implicaba que tendrían que volar a los cinco continentes, pero era algo importante y ambos decidieron que debía hacerse.

Así pues quedaron conformadas las comisiones militares que se encargarían de supervisar la construcción en tiempo y forma de las cinco bases de vigilancia, apoyo y seguridad del GTU y la RDF en los diferentes continentes.

El penúltimo día de labores de la Conferencia, se designaron y se les entregaron sus nombramientos a los nuevos delegados de las diferentes regiones que se incorporaban en esa ocasión al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Fueron 25 nuevos miembros que se adhirieron ese día, entre ellos la Región Autónoma de Nueva Montreal con su flamante delegado: David Stonewell, quien tomó posesión de su cargo con gran formalidad y visible emoción.

Kelly y Jake habían estado en primera fila durante la ceremonia, ovacionando de pie al nuevo delegado de Nueva Montreal. Los dos jóvenes, vestidos en sus impecables uniformes de la RDF, se sentían muy orgullosos de David y de lo lejos que había llegado. El cabo Stonewell sabía que su tío era un hombre entregado, responsable y trabajador. No tenía ninguna duda de que sería el mejor delegado que Nueva Montreal podría esperar. Kelly por su parte sentía que el orgullo que sentía por David se le desbordaba en el pecho.

Después de que la ceremonia terminó, quisieron acercarse al joven Stonewell, pero la gente y la prensa se los impidió. Al parecer David se había vuelto en el favorito de la prensa en esos momentos y en el hombre más popular del auditorio. Los nuevos delegados fueron posteriormente convocados a una conferencia de prensa y más tarde a una cena especial en donde se reunirían con el resto de los delegados del GTU para que fueran conociéndose y familiarizándose con las personas con las que trabajarían a partir de ese momento.

Kelly y Jake terminaron cenando hamburguesas en un restaurante de comida rápida en el centro de Ciudad Macross, brindando con Petite Cola por el éxito de David y por que todo le fuera bien en el nuevo trabajo que había comenzado aquel día.

El último día de la Conferencia del Consejo de Seguridad del GTU llegó y Rick y Lisa finalmente pudieron respirar aliviados. La tensión de varios días lentamente comenzó a ser levantada de sus hombros a medida que el día transcurría. La clausura estaba programada para las 1500 horas, pero antes aún tenían que asistir a una última reunión en la que se tratarían asuntos diversos.

A esas alturas de la conferencia, ambos oficiales estaban agotados física y mentalmente. Habían sido días de mucho trabajo, tensión, desvelos, horarios alterados de comida… aquellos abusos comenzaban a ser visibles en su cuerpo. Los dos se notaban cansados; el piloto tenía unas leves ojeras debajo de los ojos y la almirante no podía dejar de bostezar discretamente mientras hacían acto de presencia en esa última reunión. No es que no les interesara lo que en ella se estaba tratando, era simplemente que el haber sido organizadores, anfitriones, encargados y participantes de aquella conferencia había sido demasiado para ellos. No habían tenido un solo momento de descanso en semanas.

Sin embargo, casi al final de esa última reunión, cuando Rick, aprovechando la semioscuridad del auditorio, recargó levemente su cabeza en el hombro de la almirante, se le cedió la palabra al coronel Maistroff, lo cuál fue una sorpresa para los dos jóvenes oficiales de la RDF.

El coronel fue tibiamente recibido por la audiencia, pero él tomó el micrófono y anunció, con gran determinación y seguridad, que buscaría la candidatura para ser el Delegado de Ciudad Macross para el siguiente periodo. Necesitaba el apoyo y las firmas de sustentación de por lo menos 50 miembros del GTU, según el reglamento, para poder lanzar su candidatura. Por lo que pedía su apoyo y les aseguraba que su gestión sería generosa y transparente y que trabajaría sin descanso por el bien de Ciudad Macross y sus habitantes.

- Ya lo veía venir. – Rick le comentó a Lisa. – En realidad no me sorprende. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo¿no es así?

- Lo es… sin embargo no me preocupa… sabíamos que Maistroff estaba dirigiendo su carrera en esta dirección, amor. Sus ambiciones han sido políticas desde siempre. Este es su momento y su oportunidad y no se detendrá hasta obtener lo que desea. Después de todo, su suegro fue una figura muy importante dentro del GTU. Presiento que tiene buenas oportunidades de ganar esa candidatura.

- ¿Y eso sería bueno o malo para nosotros?

- Supongo que tiene sus pros y sus contras¿no te parece? – Lisa lo miró a los ojos.

- Sí, supongo que sí.

Mientras hablaban, el general Martín ya había retomado la palabra y hablaba sobre algunos últimos asuntos generales. Rick y Lisa guardaron silencio cuando escucharon a Martín pronunciar un nombre que les era conocido… terriblemente conocido.

- … así que los pongo sobre advertencia para que ustedes a su vez, señores delegados, tomen las providencias que crean necesarias en sus respectivas ciudades para evitar que sucesos tan desagradables como los sucedidos en Nuevo Pórtland vuelvan a repetirse en otros lugares. Una cosa, señores, es la libertad de expresión… otra muy diferente es el libertinaje y la incitación a la violencia y eso es exactamente lo que el señor Lynn Kyle ha estado haciendo.

- ¿Lynn Kyle? – Rick y Lisa preguntaron al unísono.

- ¿Qué sucedió en Nuevo Pórtland? – Rick preguntó interesado.

- No lo sé. – Lisa respondió. – La semana anterior estuvimos en la Base Apolo, supongo que nos perdimos de algunas cosas.

Rick miró a su alrededor y sonrió al descubrir al delegado de Nuevo Pórtland sentado justamente detrás de ellos.

- Disculpe, señor… - Rick lo llamó.

- ¿Qué sucede, general? – El delegado se inclinó hacia adelante.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en Nueva Pórtland? La almirante Hayes y yo tuvimos una misión que cumplir en la Base Apolo y no tenemos conocimiento de la situación.

- Eso es porque no quisimos involucrar al ejército, general. Las cosas ya eran bastante malas tal y como estaban. El señor Lynn Kyle está representando artísticamente a algunos cantantes de baja popularidad. – El delegado les explicó. – Se presenta a sí mismo como un cazador de talentos y con eso logra que los muchachos asistan a los conciertos de sus artistas, con la esperanza de que el antiguo representante de Minmei se fije en ellos… sin embargo la respuesta que tuvo en Nueva Pórtland fue mínima si no es que nula… fue cuando, no sé si por querer atraer personas o porque no tuvo nada mejor que hacer, comenzó a lanzar un discurso pacifista y de odio hacia la RDF. Muchos jóvenes se reunieron el la plaza a escucharlo hablar. El grupo que él está representando y un par de cantantes comenzaron a… amenizar esa singular tertulia, por así decirlo. Se convirtió en una manifestación antimilitar al ritmo del rock.

- ¿Y qué sucedió? – Lisa preguntó interesada. – Una simple manifestación no sería motivo de que el nombre de Kyle haya salido a colación en esta reunión. Algo debió haber hecho.

- Así fue, almirante… ya con los ánimos enardecidos Kyle sugirió a los asistentes que exigieran el retiro de las fuerzas militares de Nueva Pórtland. Sin embargo en este momento, como usted sabe, no tenemos guarnición militar… la protesta era totalmente inútil, pero los jóvenes, ya demasiado fuera de sí, se dedicaron a saquear los negocios del centro de la ciudad y a destruir propiedad privada. Por todo el centro de la ciudad escribieron en los muros consignas en contra de la RDF; finalmente la policía local los contuvo con cañones de agua y gases lacrimógenos. Hubo varios detenidos… incluyendo al instigador, por supuesto. Sin embargo el jovencito tiene buenos contactos, salió de la cárcel al día siguiente, pero aseguró que aquella había sido la primera de una serie de manifestaciones que pensaba liderar personalmente.

- ¡Kyle está loco! – Rick se sentía bastante agraviado. – Parece que jamás aprenderá.

- Habrá que mantener un ojo vigilante en él, general Hunter. – El delegado de Nueva Pórtland terminó de hablar.

Rick y Lisa se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Esperaban no tener que lidiar con Kyle en mucho tiempo… aunque por otro lado ellos sabían mejor que nadie que él no regresaría a Ciudad Macross… pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el heredero de la familia Lynn venciera sus fantasmas y regresara a la ciudad de su familia.

Después de que aquella reunión terminó, Lisa y Rick fueron requeridos momentáneamente por el presidente de la comisión científica del GTU, para notificarles oficialmente que el diseño que el doctor Greenwell había presentado para la nave colonizadora con clave MR-01 había sido aprobado por unanimidad y que ya le habían dado luz verde a la Base Apolo para comenzar con la construcción. Aquella noticia hizo que Lisa se sintiera muy emocionada y su alegría fue transmitida a su piloto, quien sin importarle el hecho de que estaban frente a varias personas, levantó a Lisa del piso, la hizo girar un par de veces en el aire y la colocó suavemente en el suelo antes de besarla con cariño en los labios. Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para celebrar, pues ya se estaba convocando a todos los presentes al auditorio para la ceremonia de clausura.

Finalmente la Conferencia del Consejo de Seguridad, fue clausurada por el General Martín y los altos mandos de la RDF siendo las 1508 horas del jueves 27 de septiembre del 2012… y con ello la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter decidieron darse un descanso… un buen fin de semana de tres días. Se lo habían ganado a pulso y no sólo lo merecían, sino que urgía que descansaran un poco.

Habían cumplido con su último compromiso oficial… a partir de ese momento ya todos sus esfuerzos estarían dedicados a algo mucho más personal: su boda que se celebraría en ya tan solo 13 días.

-

* * *

-

La noche del jueves, después de que la Conferencia de Seguridad se dio por terminada y la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter despidieron oficialmente a los delegados del GTU y a otras personalidades, los dos jóvenes oficiales estuvieron hablando con el General Martín sobre algunos asuntos generales de la RDF, del viaje que habían hecho a la Base Lunar y de lo que había sucedido con los zentraedis. Se habían despedido finalmente cuando la esposa de Martín había entrado al auditorio en donde todavía se encontraban, buscando a su esposo.

Martín les informó que regresarían a Ciudad Monumento al día siguiente y que esperaba poder verlos para despedirse antes de que su vuelo saliera, pero que si por alguna razón no podían encontrarse, entonces les deseaba buena suerte… ¡Y los vería el día de su boda!

Martín y su esposa se retiraron, dejando tras de sí a un par de jóvenes emocionados. Al verse solos en el auditorio de la Base Macross, Rick abrazó a Lisa y la besó en la frente. Ella se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su piloto y se sonrieron.

- Pues parece que estamos a punto de comenzar la cuenta regresiva. – Rick le dijo. - ¿Cómo te sientes, amor?

- En este preciso momento me siento hambrienta y agotada. – Lisa sonrió. – Pero muy satisfecha por cómo salió todo con esta conferencia. Creo que el trabajo valió la pena. Ahora, en cuanto a la cuenta regresiva, admito que me siento muy nerviosa, Rick… ¡Pero muy emocionada!

- Estoy igual. – Él asintió con la cabeza. – Ahora sí, ya lo que sigue es nuestra boda… y claro, nuestra luna de miel.

Mientras hablaba, Rick se había movido un poco y ahora miraba a Lisa de frente, mientras la abrazaba alrededor de la cintura. Recargó su frente en la de ella y ambos comenzaron a moverse lentamente, casi como si estuvieran bailando.

- Sí… - Lisa le respondió soñadoramente. - ¡Oh Rick! Todavía parece que todo esto no fuera más que un sueño…

- Es cierto… pero podemos asegurarnos de que esto es realidad…

- ¿Cómo? – Lisa preguntó, sonriéndole cálidamente a su piloto.

- Así…

Él se inclinó sobre ella para cubrir sus labios con los suyos. Lisa sonrió y sus manos se deslizaron del pecho de Rick hacia sus hombros y luego alrededor de su cuello. Él la abrazó posesivamente y su beso se intensificó. Fue entonces cuando el sonido proveniente del estómago de alguno de ellos, reclamando comida, los hizo separarse sin poder evitar el reír.

- ¡Fuiste tú!

- ¡No es cierto, mentirosilla! – Rick le hizo cosquillas en el estómago. - ¡Fue tu pancita la que hizo esos ruidos!

- ¡Fue la tuya! – Lisa comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago a él también. - ¡Sentí que fue la tuya!

- ¡Claro que no! Yo sentí que fue la tuya… además¿Crees que no reconozco el sonido de mis propias tripas?

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y no pudieron evitar la carcajada fuerte y espontánea que escapó de su pecho. El piloto tomó la mano de Lisa y comenzó a conducirla rumbo a la salida del auditorio. Habían quedado de encontrarse con los Sterling, los Stonewell y Kelly en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad para cenar juntos y celebrar el nuevo puesto de David dentro del GTU. Apenas tenían el tiempo justo para pasar por sus oficinas para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más cómodo e informal que sus uniformes de la RDF.

-

* * *

-

La cena transcurrió en calma. A pesar del espíritu eufórico de todos, el cansancio había hecho mella en los jóvenes y se les notaba bastante cansados. Comieron ávidamente y después conversaron un rato, pero la velada no se alargó demasiado. Lisa y Rick fueron los primeros en disculparse. Había sido una semana muy pesada para ellos y estaban agotados. Max y Miriya tomaron aquello como señal y también se despidieron. Querían volver a casa y estar con su bebita. Ya necesitaban una noche en familia.

Todos se despidieron amigablemente. Jake entendió que su tío David y Kelly querían algunos momentos de privacidad, así que le pidió a Max y Miriya de favor que lo acercaran un poco a las barracas militares, a lo cual los Sterling accedieron con gusto, pues les quedaba de pasada camino a su casa.

Minutos más tarde Rick conducía la Freelander por las desiertas calles de Ciudad Macross. Había llovido un poco esa tarde y el ambiente era fresco. La ciudad lucía maravillosa con las luces del alumbrado público y los anuncios de neón reflejándose en los charcos. Lisa contemplaba el paisaje mientras Rick silbaba el estribillo de una canción que iban escuchando en la radio. Hacía rato que ninguno de los dos decía palabra. El piloto miró a su almirante y notó que su mirada estaba lejana, como si estuviera pensando algo… o tratando de decidir algo.

- ¿Lisa? – Finalmente la voz de él la sacó de sus cavilaciones. - ¿Estás bien, chiquita? De repente te fuiste muy lejos.

- Bien… - Lisa le sonrió. – Sólo estaba pensando…

- ¿Sí?

Ella lo miró y él reconoció esa mirada. Ella quería hablar con él, así que Rick inmediatamente orilló la camioneta, deteniéndose en el estacionamiento vacío del parque de Ciudad Macross. Una vez ahí, el piloto miró a Lisa de frente y tomó su mano en la suya.

- A ver… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- No es nada malo, amor… no te preocupes. Estaba pensando… en lo que dijiste el otro día, respecto a que tú y yo estamos solos… es decir, tenemos amigos que son como nuestra familia… tú tienes a Kelly, que es tu prima pero… ni tú ni yo tenemos a nuestros padres.

Rick acarició el rostro de Lisa con el dorso de su mano, pero no hizo comentario. La dejó que siguiera hablando, que llegara a donde quería llegar.

- Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste de que el día que nos casemos entraremos a la capilla siendo un par de huérfanos… pero saldremos siendo una familia.

El piloto sonrió una sonrisa suave, soñadora y llena de promesas. Lisa lo observó; la manera en cómo sus ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad, apenas tocados por la luz del alumbrado público, hacían obvio el hecho de que él estaba tan emocionado como ella. Lisa tomó la mano de Rick, con la que le estaba acariciando el rostro y le plantó un beso suave en la palma, provocando que el piloto se estremeciera con aquella caricia suave pero llena de amor.

- Rick… - Ella lo miró a los ojos, sosteniendo la mano del piloto contra su mejilla. – ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos hace un tiempo¿Sobre esa idea de que fuera el General Martín quien me entregara a ti el día de nuestra boda?

- ¿El general Martín? – Rick lo recordó en media décima de segundo y una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. - ¡Claro que sí! Y me pareció que sería lo adecuado. Es decir, él conoció a tu padre, después de todo… hay cierta relación. ¿No te parece?

- Sí, bueno… además de eso… como lo conversamos en aquella ocasión, siento que él nos tiene un cariño sincero, que realmente nos ve como si fuéramos sus hijos. Y ya sabes, él perdió a los suyos… quizás esto sería significativo para él¿no lo crees, amor?

- ¡Absolutamente! – Rick se inclinó para besarla en la frente. - ¡Es una idea extraordinaria, mi cielo! Bueno, todas tus ideas lo son…

- Es que pienso que debemos de aprovechar que él está todavía aquí porque… tenemos que hablar con él al respecto. No lo hemos hecho y el tiempo se viene encima.

- Tienes razón, debemos de verlo mañana antes de que vuele a Ciudad Monumento para pedírselo¿cierto?

- Sí, creo que sería lo correcto.

- ¿Eso era todo lo que traías en tu cabecita? – Rick le estaba acariciando el cabello. - ¡Lisa a veces me asustas!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque a veces no sé en qué puedas estar pensando! No lo sé… supongo que estoy algo sensible… por un segundo pensé que… bueno, cuando te vi esa cara… que tal vez te estabas arrepintiendo o algo.

- ¿Arrepintiendo? – Lisa parpadeó varias veces. - ¿De casarme contigo¡Rick Hunter! – Ella lo acorraló entre la portezuela y su cuerpo. - ¡He estado enamorada de ti durante tanto tiempo¡Te he amado con todo mi corazón desde aquellos días en el SDF-1! Tú has sido la ilusión de mi vida, todos mis sueños hechos realidad… ¡Espere tanto por ti, piloto¿Tú crees que me arrepentiría de esta decisión? Rick… casarme contigo es— ¡Es un sueño! Es lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido en la vida, lo más—

Lisa no pudo seguir hablando, pues Rick la había silenciado con un beso sorpresivo y lleno de urgencia y de amor. El piloto puso su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Lisa y con la otra sostuvo el peso de su cuerpo contra el asiento de la Freelander. Ahora fue el turno de ella de hundirse en el asiento y ser acorralada contra la portezuela. Aquel fue un beso profundo y un tanto agresivo que la dejó sin aliento.

Cuando se separaron, ambos abrieron sus ojos lentamente. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del piloto mientras acariciaba el rostro de Lisa con ternura.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes! – Le dijo. – Te amo con cada gota de sangre de mi cuerpo, con cada respiración, con cada latido de mi corazón. ¡Te amo!

- Rick… - Lisa sintió sus ojos humedecerse con lágrimas contenidas. – Yo también te amo… hoy y para siempre.

Los dos jóvenes oficiales de la RDF volvieron a besarse, con cariño y ternura esta vez, dándose su tiempo y entregándose a esas sensaciones y sentimientos que siempre se despertaban entre ellos cuando estaban juntos. Después de unos momentos, los dos se separaron lentamente y después de acariciarse y sonreírse, el general Hunter puso en marcha la camioneta, enfilando rumbo a su casa.

En resto del camino lo pasaron hablando sobre los planes que tenían para el día siguiente: temprano irían a desayunar al restaurante del hotel donde se hospedaba el general Martín y le pedirían a él y a su esposa que se les unieran. Ahí conversarían con ellos y le propondrían al general que fuera él quien entregara a Lisa el día de la ceremonia de matrimonio.

Después de eso querían aprovechar el resto del día en arreglar algunos asuntos legales que todavía tenían pendientes. Iban a ir al Registro Civil para completar los requisitos que aún les faltaban. También tenían que pasar al departamento legal de la RDF y completar el papeleo necesario para que sus expedientes y registros personales fueran actualizados con los nuevos estatus que tendrían en pocos días: ahora serían una pareja casada y había muchos registros que debían ser actualizados con esa información.

Minutos más tarde llegaron a su casa. Estaban agotados y los dos fueron directamente al baño, en donde tomaron una ducha larga, tibia y relajante. Después, Rick vistiendo sólo sus boxers y Lisa en ropa interior y una pequeña camiseta azul con un borreguito al pecho, se sentaron en el sofá de la sala.

Estaba lloviendo otra vez y los dos querían ver la lluvia a través del ventanal. Rick se recostó en el sofá y Lisa lo hizo a su lado, acurrucándose contra él y colocando su pierna entre las del piloto, mientras se tendía parcialmente sobre él. Era un espacio pequeño. Rick sonrió y la abrazó alrededor de los hombros. Lisa colocó su mano sobre el pecho de él y el piloto la sostuvo contra su corazón.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio, mirando la lluvia caer, por un buen rato. Se sentían relajados y tranquilos después de una semana que había sido particularmente estresante y llena de trabajo. Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse… y se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, sin siquiera preocuparse por ir a su recamara. Lisa, con su mano sobre el corazón del piloto y él con sus dedos enredados en el cabello de ella, haciendo obvio el hecho de que se había quedado dormido acariciándolos.

Estaban tan agotados que durmieron toda la noche, arrullados por el suave golpeteo de la lluvia contra el vidrio del ventanal y el sonido poderoso de algún relámpago ocasional que iluminaba la escena momentáneamente, revelando a los dos jóvenes, profundamente dormidos uno en brazos del otro, mientras sonreían en sueños e inconscientemente buscaban con sus labios el aliento del otro.

-

* * *

-

Todavía era temprano cuando Lisa y Rick entraron al restaurante del hotel en donde el general Martín y su esposa se hospedaban, y ya los encontraron esperándolos en una de las mesas. El general se levantó para recibir a Lisa y Rick se apresuró a acomodarle la silla a su prometida para después saludar al general Martín y su esposa con gran formalidad. Cuando las dos parejas estuvieron instaladas un mesero se acercó para tomar su orden. Mientras esperaban a que la comida llegara, comenzaron a hablar de temas generales, algunas anécdotas graciosas y algunos comentarios sobre la reunión que habían tenido los días anteriores.

No fue hasta que el desayuno estuvo servido y el mesero se hubo retirado, cuando el general Martín lanzó la pregunta:

- Me sorprendió recibir esa llamada esta mañana, Rick… es para nosotros un honor desayunar con ustedes pero… sinceramente estamos intrigados. ¿Qué es lo que querían decirnos?

Rick y Lisa se miraron y sonrieron. Ella tomó la mano de su piloto por encima de la mesa y enseguida sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el general Martín, quien los observaba con ternura. Siempre le habían parecido una pareja muy especial y le gustaba verlos juntos, enamorados y felices.

- General Martín… - los ojos de Lisa resplandecían. – En realidad… bueno, tanto Rick como yo le tenemos gran cariño, señor… a pesar de que nos hemos conocido por tan poco tiempo, bueno… usted sirvió bajo las órdenes de mi padre y lo conoció. Pero sobre todo usted siempre ha estado con nosotros en estos meses tan complicados, siendo no sólo un compañero de trabajo, sino un amigo y un guía. Hay mucho que queremos agradecerle.

- ¡No Lisa! – Martín sonrió una sonrisa triste. – Yo soy quien debo de agradecerles a ustedes la oportunidad que me han dado de ser parte del equipo. Creo que hemos trabajado bien y me siento orgulloso de todo lo que hemos logrado. Servir bajo las órdenes de tu padre fue un honor para mí. Pero trabajar hombro con hombro con la almirante Hayes ha sido un verdadero honor para mí… y tú Rick, bueno… estoy muy orgulloso de ti, muchacho… yo le hablo mucho a mi esposa de ustedes¿no es así, mi vida?

La esposa del general asintió con una sonrisa y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Lisa y Rick la miraban conmovidos.

- Daniel siempre me habla de ustedes… de lo mucho que los aprecia y los estima y de lo orgulloso que se siente de trabajar a su lado. Él también me dice que—bueno, que ustedes le hacen pensar en lo que… en lo que nuestros hijos podrían haber llegado a ser.

El general Martín puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa y la abrazó contra sí. Rick apretó la mano de Lisa y ella lo miró con tristeza. Fue Martín el que, sonriendo, levanto el ánimo de todos.

- ¡En fin! A veces nos ponemos algo sentimentales, pero en realidad estamos muy felices… Lisa, Rick, gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí.

- No señor. – Rick contestó. – Gracias por todo lo que usted ha hecho por nosotros. Ha sido una figura paterna y siempre hemos podido acudir a usted cuando necesitamos un consejo… o una ayuda.

- Y usted siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarnos, para ayudarnos, para mostrarnos el camino… - Lisa respondió. – Para nosotros es un honor poder trabajar con usted, general.

Las miradas de todos alrededor de la mesa estaban clavadas en Daniel Martín, quien involuntariamente se había sonrojado y se reía suavemente. Lisa miró a Rick y él, con un movimiento de cabeza, la animó a hablar. Lisa asintió y miró al general Martín, quien había clavado sus ojos en ellos otra vez.

- General Martín… en realidad lo que queremos pedirle es… bueno… - Lisa no sabía cómo hacer aquello sin que su voz se quebrara. – Rick y yo… ninguno de nosotros… es decir, estamos solos y—General, no sé cómo decir esto, así que simplemente se lo pediré… ¿Quisiera entregarme el día de mi boda?

Los ojos de Martín se habían abierto desorbitadamente y ahora se encontraba perfectamente inmóvil, observando a la joven pareja que, frente a él, lo miraban expectantes y casi conteniendo el aliento. La esposa del general puso su mano en el hombro de él, como animando a que les diera una respuesta. Ella sonreía radiantemente y se notaba visiblemente emocionada.

- ¿Y—yo? Pero… pero, Lisa… ¿Yo¿Estás segura?

Lisa asintió entusiastamente con la cabeza y Rick sonrió, abrazando a su prometida alrededor de los hombros y recargando su barbilla en su hombro derecho. El general Martín se reía suavemente, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

- Como le dijimos, general. – Lisa explicó. – Usted ha sido una figura paterna para nosotros… alguien de quien yo me sentiría muy orgullosa si caminara a mi lado por ese pasillo… y me entregara a Rick. – La almirante miró a su piloto y ambos sonrieron enternecidos.

- Además usted conoció al almirante Donald Hayes y al almirante Henry Gloval, señor. – Rick completó. – Creo que ellos se sentirían tranquilos y felices de saber que usted es quien va a entregar a Lisa en el día de nuestra boda… ya que ellos no pudieron hacerlo, estoy seguro de que ellos quisieran que usted lo hiciera por ellos.

- ¡Es un gran honor! – Martín susurró, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que le habían nublado la visión. – Lisa… no tienes idea de… de lo que esto significa para mí. ¡Gracias, Lisa¡Gracias, Rick! Esto—esto significa mucho para mí.

Su esposa lo había abrazado y ella si lloraba abiertamente, lágrimas de felicidad. Martín besó a su mujer en la frente y la tomó de la mano. Rick acurrucó a Lisa contra su cuerpo y preguntó esperanzado:

- ¿Entonces eso significa que acepta, señor?

- Muchachos… hijos¿Cómo podría NO aceptar? – Martín se rió, conmovido. - ¡Será para mí un honor entregarte en el día de tu boda, Lisa! Rick… seré yo quien ponga la mano de tu prometida en la tuya en ese momento tan especial y te pediré que la cuides y la protejas con tu vida… ¡Claro que acepto!

La euforia no se hizo esperar. Lisa fue a abrazar al general Martín y él devolvió entusiastamente aquella muestra de cariño tan espontánea de la almirante. La señora Martín ya se había puesto de pie y había abrazado a Rick alrededor de los hombros, mientras le plantaba un dulce beso materno en la mejilla.

Cuando todos volvieron a sus lugares, Martín llamó al mesero y le pidió que trajera café gourmet y panecillos franceses. Algo muy especial para celebrar aquel momento tan maravilloso. El resto del desayuno transcurrió entre pláticas que básicamente giraron en torno a los preparativos para la boda y los planes para la luna de miel en el Caribe.

Martín decidió que ese día vestiría su traje formal de General Retirado de la RDF. No iba a usar el de gala, pues esa noche sería sólo para la feliz pareja y el único que podía usar un traje de gala de General de la RDF sería Rick, nadie más.

Luego los esposos Martín les hablaron sobre cómo había sido su vida de recién casados. Les dieron varios consejos muy útiles para su vida matrimonial, que fueron desde consejos sentimentales y de relación de pareja, hasta cosas tan útiles como el manejo de sus finanzas y la limpieza de su casa.

Un par de horas pasaron sin ser sentidas. Todos reían alegremente y la conversación no dejaba de fluir. Era bastante obvio el hecho de que Lisa y Rick estaban muy emocionados con su ya inminente matrimonio. Pero era aún más obvio lo enamorados que ambos estaban del otro.

Cuando llegó el momento de que los Martín se retiraran, pues su vuelo a Ciudad Monumento estaba por despegar, Lisa y Rick se ofrecieron a llevarlos al aeropuerto civil de la ciudad. Una vez ahí se despidieron sin formalidades, pero con mucho cariño. Después de los abrazos de rigor, Martín tomó a Lisa por los hombros y la miró a los ojos, sonriéndole con ternura.

- Lisa… hija… estoy muy emocionado. Vas a ser la novia más hermosa que alguna vez haya existido en este universo… o en cualquier otro.

- ¡Eso fue lo que yo le dije! – Rick sonrió.

- Ese será tu día… será el día de ambos… tuyo, y de ti también, Rick… deberán de disfrutarlo al máximo. El día de su boda será el primer día del resto de su eternidad. ¡Y aquí estaremos para ser testigos de un acontecimiento tan emotivo y especial!

Se anunció por los altavoces que los pasajeros del vuelo 201 de Aerolíneas Monumentales debían abordar la nave de inmediato. El general Martín y su esposa se despidieron cariñosamente de los dos jóvenes militares y antes de desaparecer en el pasillo que los conduciría a la sala de espera, Martín se detuvo y levantó su mano para despedirse una vez más de la joven pareja que los observaba abrazada.

- ¡Los veré el día de su boda!

- ¡Buen viaje! – Rick le devolvió el saludo.

Cuando Lisa y Rick quedaron solos en aquella sala del aeropuerto, los dos sonrieron y él la besó en la frente. Había sido una mañana muy especial para todos… la cuenta regresiva seguía… y aún había mucho por hacer.

-

* * *

-

Una hora más tarde, la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter estaban sentados frente al enorme escritorio de caoba de uno de los abogados militares del departamento Legal de la RDF. Aquel hombre de mediana edad, cabello entrecano y un rostro impávido en el que no parecía reflejarse ninguna emoción, terminó de leer el documento que tenía en las manos y miró a los jóvenes oficiales.

- Almirante Hayes, general Hunter… ya han revisado todas las cláusulas con atención. Pero es mi obligación volverles a repetir lo que ya saben, sólo como protocolo.

- Adelante. – Rick sonrió, tomando la mano de Lisa en la suya y enlazando sus dedos con los de ella. – Lo escuchamos, abogado.

- Bien, -Él abogado castrense experto en derecho civil se acomodó los anteojos. – Ustedes han decidido casarse bajo el régimen de sociedad conyugal. Con esto ustedes establecen un vínculo similar al de una sociedad mercantil y se convierten en "socios" uno del otro, es decir, poseedores por igual partida de todo el patrimonio que generen desde el momento en que se casen.

- Así es. – Lisa aceptó, mirando a Rick con amor.

- En su sociedad conyugal entrarán los bienes que se generen a partir de la fecha del matrimonio. Lo que posean desde antes seguirá siendo siempre de cada quien, a menos que se establezca lo contrario en las capitulaciones matrimoniales. – El abogado revisó otro documento. – Y veo que ustedes han establecido en dichas capitulaciones que al momento de contraer nupcias ambos aportaran todos sus bienes a la sociedad que formarán, constituyendo así un patrimonio común. Esto incluye bienes muebles, inmuebles, cuentas bancarias… ¿Es correcto?

- Absolutamente correcto. – Lisa volvió a responder.

- En ese caso, necesito que a la brevedad posible me traigan las facturas de todos sus bienes muebles endosadas. Con relación a sus bienes inmuebles, deberemos formalizar la situación ante el Registro Publico de la Propiedad de Ciudad Macross. Un notario civil será el encargado de certificar la transmisión de las propiedades a la sociedad conyugal.

El piloto puso sobre el escritorio del abogado una carpeta y la deslizó sobre la pulida superficie del mismo hasta colocarla frente a él.

- Aquí están las facturas endosadas y la formalización ante el registro público. Lo hicimos esta mañana… en realidad sólo estamos hablando de dos propiedades de bienes raíces, así que el trámite no fue demasiado complicado… es la casa que tenemos aquí en Ciudad Macross y otra más que está en el bosque, antigua residencia familiar de los Hayes.

- Hmmm… - El abogado revisaba los documentos con interés. – Pues sí, todo parece estar en orden. En ese caso, creo que no hay nada más que decir… sólo necesito que firmen estos documentos y todo quedará arreglado. Yo mismo me encargaré de redactar su contrato matrimonial con el juez civil de Ciudad Macross. Entiendo que firmarán dicho contrato el día de su boda, durante la recepción.

- En realidad me parece que será dentro de la misma ceremonia de matrimonio. – Rick miró a Lisa. - ¿No es así, amor?

- Sí, me parece que el capellán arregló la ceremonia de tal manera que la firma del acta de matrimonio se lleve a cabo dentro de la misma.

- Me parece bien. – El abogado les extendió los documentos que tenían que firmar y una elegante pluma fuente. – Ahora, si son tan amables… les recuerdo que durante su matrimonio, en cualquier momento pueden hacer los trámites legales necesarios para cambiar el tipo de régimen matrimonial… aunque en su caso pienso que la sociedad conyugal será adecuada para ustedes, pues son personas a las que les gusta trabajar en equipo y administrar las cosas en conjunto.

Lisa y Rick se sonrieron y él le entregó los documentos firmados al abogado, quien los recibió impasiblemente y asintió, aprobándolos.

- Eso sería todo, almirante Hayes y general Hunter. Yo me encargo de todos los protocolos.

- Se lo agradecemos mucho.

Los dos jóvenes oficiales de la RDF se pusieron de pie y, debido a que el abogado a pesar de ser castrense, no era un militar, se despidieron de él con un fuerte apretón de manos.

Cuando Lisa y Rick salieron de las oficinas del Departamento Jurídico de la RDF, caminaron sin prisas por los jardines de la base, tomados de la mano, con rumbo al estacionamiento. Los dos iban vestidos con ropas civiles y se veían jóvenes, felices y enamorados.

- Pues ya está hecho. – Lisa le sonrió a Rick. – Creo que con eso cumplimos el último requisito legal que hacía falta.

- Sí… - Sonrió un emocionado general Hunter. - ¡Las cosas se ven tan reales ahora¡Estamos tan cerca del gran día, Lisa! Aunque… amor, quería preguntarte… ¿Estás absolutamente segura de esto? Es decir… de lo que acabamos de firmar ahí adentro.

- Rick… - Lisa se abrazó al brazo de su piloto. – Ya te lo dije diez mil veces el día de hoy.

- ¡No seas exagerada! – Rick la regañó. – No fueron diez mil veces… fueron nueve mil novecientas setenta y tres.

- Bien… - Lisa se rió, pero enseguida tomó un aire serio para seguir hablando. – Seremos esposos, amor… lo mío será tuyo y lo tuyo será mío. No podría ser de otra manera.

- Sí, lo sé… es sólo que me parece injusto que tú hayas aportado tanto y yo… bueno… Lisa, yo no tengo nada y tú lo sabes.

- Ya lo hablamos antes, mi cielo. – Lisa lo besó en la mejilla. – Yo te amo por quien eres y por quien me haces ser cuando estoy contigo. Te amo porque siempre me has cuidado, me has protegido, me has salvado la vida y te has preocupado por mí… te amo por la manera en cómo tú me demuestras tu amor día tras día… te amo por ser el hombre más tierno, dulce, cariñoso y bueno del universo. ¡Te amo porque eres Rick Hunter! No por lo que tengas o dejes de tener… eso nunca me ha importado y tú lo sabes.

El piloto le sonreía con ternura y con un cariño sincero y profundo destilándole en sus ojos profundamente azules. La abrazó alrededor de los hombros y la besó en la sien mientras seguían caminando.

- ¡Eres una mujer maravillosa, Lisa! Jamás terminaré de agradecer al cielo por haberte puesto en mi camino… ¡Te amo, preciosa¡Te adoro! Y quiero que sepas que no pienso dejar las cosas así… voy a aportar mi parte, quizás no ahora pero… te prometo que voy a restaurar la casa de tu familia…

- Nuestra finca, Rick. – Lisa lo corrigió.

El piloto la besó en los labios.

- Y voy a comprar caballos… y voy a trabajar muy duro para tener ahorros e ir formando un patrimonio para nuestros hijos… no te vas a arrepentir de haberte casado conmigo, Lisa… te prometo que siempre voy a ser un buen esposo. Te prometo que voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que cada día te enamores más de mí… voy a conquistar tu corazón día tras día, durante toda mi vida… Lisa Hayes¡Te voy a amar como jamás ningún hombre ha amado a ninguna mujer en la historia¡Tú sólo espera y verás, bonita! Te prometo que te voy a hacer muy feliz.

- Ya lo soy, Rick. – Lisa lo miraba con devoción, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. - ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter!

Los dos se detuvieron justo en la puerta del estacionamiento de la base y, sin importarles el hecho de que hubiera al menos media docena de Policías Militares presentes, los dos se besaron profundamente, abandonándose a esos sentimientos y sensaciones que siempre parecían tomar el control de su cuerpo y de su razón cuando estaban juntos.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, los policías militares estaban aplaudiendo y silbando. Rick los miró y no pudo evitar el reír, mientras Lisa, quien se había sonrojado profundamente, escondía su rostro en el pecho del piloto y se reía suavemente. Rick les hizo una señal de victoria a los jóvenes militares y ellos respondieron con una ovación alegre y sincera.

Esa ovación se hizo aún más ruidosa cuando Rick, en un ataque de espontaneidad, tomó a Lisa en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del estacionamiento mientras el coro de policías militares tarareaban una –bastante desafinada- marcha nupcial. Uno de ellos incluso se acercó para entregarle a Lisa un ramo hecho de tres margaritas que había cortado de una de las jardineras.

Lisa y Rick reían divertidos con aquella escena tan inesperada, pero tan especial. Era de todos conocido el hecho de que la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter estaban por contraer matrimonio… no había nadie en Ciudad Macross que no lo supiera. El ambiente festivo comenzaba a dejarse sentir sobre la Base Macross y todos estaban felices por sus jefes y les deseaban toda la alegría y felicidad que la vida pudiera darles, porque se la merecían… se la habían ganado a pulso.

Cuando Rick puso a Lisa en el suelo, al lado de la Freelander, los policías militares aplaudieron y les levantaron el dedo pulgar, mientras les deseaban buena suerte. Los dos se despidieron de ellos con un movimiento de sus manos y el piloto, caballeroso como siempre, ayudó a Lisa a entrar a la camioneta, antes de que él fuera a ocupar el lugar del conductor.

- Bien, almirante Hayes… - Rick la miró con dulzura. – Es viernes en la tarde y yo estoy hambriento… ¿Qué le parece si vamos a comer algo al restaurante que usted elija y luego podemos dedicarnos a asuntos realmente importantes?

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Lisa… - Rick suspiró, fingiendo frustración, mientras ponía en marcha la Freelander. – Es viernes en la tarde… es el último fin de semana que pasaremos juntos antes de casarnos. No sé tú, Hayes pero yo tengo planeado un fin de semana bastante romántico que nos involucre solamente a ti y a mí.

- Suena bastante prometedor. – Lisa sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de Rick, que descansaba sobre la palanca de velocidades. - ¿Y qué tiene exactamente en mente, general?

- Bueno… no mucho… pero creo que somos buenos improvisando¿no¿Qué te parece si vamos a llenar el tanque y después nos enclaustramos en nuestra casa y desaparecemos del mundo durante los siguientes días?

Rick miró a Lisa, sonriéndole traviesamente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar el sonrojarse levemente.

- Me parece una gran idea, amor. – Lisa respondió.

La sonrisa del piloto se hizo aún más grande y más brillante cuando la escuchó decirle esas palabras. Enseguida, sin más preámbulos, dirigió la camioneta hacia uno de los restaurantes favorito de Lisa. Uno que era pequeño, tranquilo y con una hermosa vista del parque. El lugar perfecto para relajarse y planear su fin de semana romántico… o quizás simplemente para iniciarlo, pues por experiencia sabían que entre ellos siempre habían resultado mejor las improvisaciones.

Aquel era el último fin de semana que pasarían juntos antes de su boda… y ambos planeaban aprovechar cada segundo de él.

-

* * *

-

Cuando Lisa y Rick salieron de comer, fueron a caminar al parque. Había sido una semana pesada y necesitaban relajarse un poco. Caminaron tomados de la mano, en silencio, simplemente disfrutando del clima otoñal del parque y admirando las diversas tonalidades en las hojas de los árboles. Luego comenzaron a platicar sobre mil temas diferentes. Rick le contó algunos chistes – bastante tontos – a Lisa, que la hicieron reír mucho. Ella por su parte le habló sobre su infancia en la casa familiar de los Hayes y lo mucho que disfrutaba pasar tiempo con sus caballos. Eso hizo que el tema derivara al cuidado de los animales. Rick, después de todo, había vivido con su mamá en una pequeña granja cuando era niño.

Aquellos eran temas simples, quizás incluso triviales, pero que hacían obvio el hecho de que entre ellos podían hablar de cualquier cosa. Ellos podían hablar, era tan simple como eso… habían pasado muchos años encerrados en sí mismos, sin tener a nadie con quien compartir lo que llevaban dentro, incluso cosas tan simples y sencillas como las mascotas que habían tenido de niños o cuales habían sido sus golosinas favoritas o sus travesuras más célebres.

Después de aquella larga caminata por el parque, decidieron ir a casa. Era septiembre – casi octubre- y los días se estaban haciendo cortos. Las sombras de la noche comenzaban ya a caer sobre Ciudad Macross cuando Lisa y Rick salieron del parque y se dirigieron a la Freelander. El piloto fue a abrir la puerta del lado del pasajero y caballerosamente le ofreció su mano a Lisa para ayudarla a subir a la camioneta.

Eran las pequeñas cosas de la vida, esos detalles tan simples y cotidianos los que hacían que Lisa encontrara su relación con él tan especial y maravillosa. Eran cosas que nadie jamás había hecho por ella antes: abrirle la portezuela de un auto, invitarle un poco de su cono de helado, pasar una tarde caminando por el parque hablando de cosas triviales… incluso ir al supermercado, a comprar despensa, como pensaban hacerlo en esos momentos. Era eso lo que hacía de su relación con Rick algo tan verdadero y tan real. No era un romance de cuento de hadas, no. Era una relación madura de dos personas que estaban compartiendo su vida con sus altas y sus bajas.

- ¿En qué piensas, preciosa? – El piloto preguntó mientras ponía en marcha la camioneta. – De pronto te fuiste muy lejos.

Lisa sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, pero no contestó nada. Rick le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió hablando:

- Tenemos que comprar algo de queso porque me hice un sándwich anoche y me terminé el que había… tampoco tenemos jugo. No sé si haya café… ¿Qué más hace falta?

- Pensaba en eso, precisamente. – Lisa respondió.

- ¿En la lista de la despensa?

- Bueno… más bien en el hecho de que todo esto es tan… no sé, cotidiano.

- Pero eso es bueno¿no? – Rick le sonrió sin dejar de mirar al frente. – Quiero decir, hacer cosas normales, los dos juntos… a mi me gusta. Siento que ahora hay mucho más en la vida que sólo vivir para pelear, arriesgando la vida día a día en combate. Creo que la guerra nos arrancó la inocencia pero… pero no pudo arrancarnos esto…

- Lo sé. – Lisa suspiró y miró por la ventana. – Son estos pequeños detalles los que realmente le dan sentido a la vida. ¿No te parece?

- Sí, lo son… y la mejor parte es que yo estoy compartiéndolos contigo, princesa.

Lisa miró a su piloto, quien sonreía radiantemente mientras mantenía la vista fija en el camino. Le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, simplemente por el gusto de acariciarlo.

- Te amo, Rick. – Le dijo con sinceridad.

El piloto le lanzó una mirada rápida y fugaz, pero cargada de amor y de promesas. Los dos sonrieron y Rick extendió su mano para tocar la de Lisa, que descansaba en su regazo. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y así, tomados de la mano, avanzaron las dos cuadras que los separaban de su supermercado de siempre.

Una vez ahí se dedicaron a vagar por los pasillos, empujando su carrito, tratando de recordar todo lo que necesitaban en la casa. Lisa sabía que no estaría en varios días, así que quería que al menos él tuviera la despensa bien surtida en su ausencia. Decidió consentirlo con los cereales y los pastelitos que más le gustaban al piloto. También compraron "provisiones para el fin de semana", como las llamaba Rick.

Poco más tarde, con su carrito lleno de despensa, esperaban pacientemente en la fila de la caja. El piloto tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella mientras esperaban. Lisa estaba hojeando una revista sobre jardinería y mostrándole algunas fotografías de jardines particularmente hermosos a Rick. Él sonreía al verlas y en más de una ocasión se inclinó para besar tiernamente a Lisa en la frente o para tocar sus labios con los suyos mientras ella le explicaba algo.

Después de unos minutos, los dos empujaban el carrito lleno de bolsas hasta la Freelander. Mientras caminaban, Rick comenzó a hablarle a Lisa de sus planes para el día siguiente:

- Me gustaría que tuviéramos una cena romántica… algo especial. – Le dijo. – No sé, quizás podemos pedir comida de algún restaurante y yo puedo decorar con velas, música suave… ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Una excelente idea, amor! – Lisa sonrió. – Pero me gustaría cocinar para ti.

- No quiero que te canses, Lisa.

- Rick, mi cielo… cocinar para ti es algo que me hace sentir bien… algo que me gusta hacer. A menos, claro, que tú pienses que mi comida es tan horrenda e indigerible que prefieras—

- ¡Claro que no! – Rick se rió, la abrazó alrededor de los hombros y la apretó contra su costado. - ¡Me encanta tu comida, Hayes! Eres una cocinera excelente, la mejor del mundo, de hecho.

- ¡Exagerado! – Lisa se rió. – Pero… acumulas puntos con esos comentarios.

- Gracias. – Rick le besó la frente. – Bueno, si tú quieres cocinar, entonces yo seré el hombre más feliz del planeta. Yo me reservo el derecho de preparar el postre. ¡Te va a encantar!

Lisa se rió sin poder evitarlo y el piloto se sonrojó levemente, pero terminó por reírse también.

- ¡Estaba hablando de un pastel! – Rick protestó. - ¡Eres terrible, Hayes!

- Y tú eres una rata, Hunter.

Rick gruñó, fingiendo enojo y levantó a Lisa del suelo, haciéndola girar varias veces por el aire, mientras le decía que era una mujer muy mala y que los malos tarde o temprano recibían su merecido. Cuando la puso en el suelo los dos se besaron con amor, sin dejar de reír. Enseguida comenzaron a meter las bolsas en la cajuela de la camioneta mientras hablaban de la cena del día siguiente. Se vestirían elegantes, como si fueran a salir a algún restaurante exclusivo… prepararían un ambiente romántico en la casa y la noche sería de ellos, única y exclusivamente de ellos.

- ¡Es una cita! – Rick le dijo a Lisa mientras le abría la portezuela de la camioneta.

- ¡Es una cita! – Lisa respondió sonriendo, mientras él le besaba la mano antes de cerrar la puerta.

Segundos después la Freelander negra salió del estacionamiento del supermercado, en donde varias personas habían sido testigos de aquella escena romántica entre los dos jóvenes y sonreían complacidos, al pensar que al pesar del dolor y la guerra, la vida se abría camino a través del amor.

-

* * *

-

Esa noche, después de cenar y tomar una ducha juntos, Lisa y Rick salieron a la terraza de las pérgolas. Habían planeado irse a la cama temprano, pero por alguna razón habían terminado sentados en su sillón mecedor, observando las estrellas y acurrucándose el uno contra el otro mientras hablaban en voz baja. La noche era hermosa, fresca, oscura y llena de estrellas. Un par de estrellas fugaces pasaron sobre ellos y ambos pidieron sus deseos… sin saber, aunque intuyendo, que esos deseos eran los mismos para los dos.

- ¿No te parece increíble? – Rick comentó, mientras acariciaba perezosamente el cabello de Lisa. – El que hayamos llegado a un punto en que… bueno, tus sueños sean los míos y mis sueños sean los tuyos.

- Sí. – Lisa sonrió, sin dejar de mirar las estrellas y sin dejar de acariciar el pecho de Rick. – Imagínate amor, cuando dentro de muchos años estemos así, viendo estas mismas estrellas y hablando de todos los sueños que hemos alcanzado… juntos.

Rick sonrió y miró al cielo. La bóveda celestial lucía espléndida esa noche, tachonada con millares de estrellas, algunas más pequeñas, otras más grandes y brillantes… pero todas igualmente hermosas.

- Es como si las estrellas nos guiñaran. – Rick comentó, notando el suave titilar de las estrellas. – Como si fueran nuestras cómplices en estos sueños que tenemos¿verdad?

- Supongo que serán nuestras testigos. A través de los años ellas siempre seguirán ahí arriba, viendo cómo todos nuestros sueños se van haciendo realidad uno a uno… y los años podrán pasar y ellas seguirán ahí arriba, incluso cuando nosotros ya no estemos.

Lisa guardó silencio, sin dejar de contemplar extasiada el paisaje estelar. Los ojos del piloto bajaron y se posaron en ella, mientras una sombra de tristeza cubrió su apuesto rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Lisa no lo notó, pero de pronto la mente de Rick se había ido lejos… muy lejos.

_- Cuando ya no estemos…_ - El piloto se repitió una y otra vez en la cabeza. – _Pero siempre estaremos juntos, Lisa… ¡Siempre! Yo no quiero perderte, no quiero… no quiero tener que vivir un solo día de mi vida sin ti. _

Y súbitamente su mente voló a aquella tarde, hacía ya tantos meses… la tarde en que él pensó que había perdido a Lisa para siempre… la tarde en la que la vio morir ante sus ojos… la tarde en que descubrió que era a ella a quien amaba. Esa fatídica tarde del último ataque de Khyron a Ciudad Macross.

Lisa sintió que el cuerpo del piloto se estremecía casi imperceptiblemente, pero dada la cercanía que ella tenía a él en esos momentos, al estar acurrucada contra su pecho y sobre todo, al conocerlo de la manera en que ella había llegado a conocerlo, supo que algo le sucedía. Levantó sus ojos y se alarmó al ver que una lágrima corría por el rostro de Rick. Él no había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para limpiarla antes de que ella la notara.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? – Lisa se enderezó para mirarlo de frente a los ojos. – Rick, chiquito… ¿Estás bien?

La almirante acarició amorosamente su rostro, para limpiar el caminito húmedo que la lágrima había dejado en él. Los ojos del piloto se clavaron en los de ella y eso pareció hacer que Rick perdiera el control que con tanta fiereza había intentado mantener hasta ese momento.

Súbitamente y sin previo aviso abrazó a Lisa, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y aferrándose a ella como si de ello dependiera su vida, mientras sollozaba contra su cuello. Por un momento ella se quedó paralizada, sin saber qué hacer o cuál había sido la causa de aquella reacción tan sorpresiva. Pero después Lisa puso sus brazos alrededor del dorso de él, abrazándolo con fuerza y dejando que se desahogara, que llorara sobre su hombro.

- Los compañeros de armas siempre… - Rick hablaba entre sollozos, con una voz tan débil que a pesar de su cercanía física, Lisa tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escuchar. – Siempre dicen que… que entre los que luchan hombro con hombro en una guerra se… se crea una hermandad… lazos fuertes e irrompibles, Lisa… yo…

- Tranquilo amor… - Ella lo acariciaba. – Puedes decírmelo… ¿Qué sucede?

- Tú… Lisa, tú eres mi compañera de armas… mi compañera de todas mis batallas… yo… estuve tan cerca de perderte¡Tan cerca! Lisa… - Un sollozo violento escapó del pecho del piloto y sacudió su cuerpo, haciendo que ella lo abrazara aún más estrechamente. – Lisa yo… aquel día… cuando Khyron embistió el SDF-1…

---

_Rick lo recordaba… lo recordaba muy bien. De hecho, no había pasado un solo día, desde que aquello había sucedido, en que él no pensara en ello. _

_Recordaba la manera en cómo el crucero zentraedi, herido de muerte, había enfilado en un último ataque suicida en contra del SDF-1, el cuál, completamente fuera de control, se precipitaba sobre el lago Gloval. Recordaba cómo él, desde su puesto de observación a bordo del Skull Uno, había visto la escena en cámara lenta, incapaz de hacer nada por ayudar… incapaz de moverse, incapaz de pensar… incluso incapaz de respirar. _

_Tenía una vaga noción de las transmisiones que escuchaba en el tacnet provenientes de sus compañeros pilotos y del control de Tierra, externo al SDF-1. Eran muchas voces que se confundían en su cabeza y que parecían hablar un idioma que le era totalmente incomprensible. _

_Desesperadamente él había tratado de establecer contacto con el puente del SDF-1, llamando a Delta-1 una y otra vez, desesperado… totalmente fuera de sí. Pero lo único que había conseguido había sido estática. _

_- ¡LISAAAAAAAAAA! _

_Se había escuchado a sí mismo gritar el nombre de ella justo en el momento en que la nave de Khyron había colisionado con la fortaleza espacial. Con aquel grito desgarrador se le había ido un pedazo de alma… en ese momento su corazón se había detenido y Rick sabía que jamás volvería a latir. _

_Los dos gigantes de metal cayeron en el lago Gloval y una serie de fuertes explosiones siguieron a aquella colisión apocalíptica. El ruido, el fuego, el humo, los gritos de las personas en tierra, las voces incomprensibles en el tacnet… todo se mezclaba en su cabeza que le daba vueltas sin que él pudiera controlar aquel vértigo que amenazaba con hacerlo perder el conocimiento. De pronto se sentía mareado e incapaz de salir de aquel estado de estupor en el que se encontraba._

_Sus hombres reclamaban su atención… tenía que dar órdenes. En ese momento él era el oficial con mayor rango en la escena y todos lo buscaban para que él les diera instrucciones… y les dijera qué era lo que debían hacer en esos momentos. _

_- ¡Rick! – Escuchó la voz de Max en el tacnet. – ¡Rick, reacciona por favor¿Cuáles son tus órdenes¡RICK!_

_- Max… - Rick apenas pudo salir de su trance. – Que se reporten en sus estaciones de combate… se necesitarán todas las manos posibles para el rescate…_

_Aquello había sido lo único que había podido decir. Su amigo entendió que en esos momentos no se le podía exigir al capitán Hunter más de lo que ya había dado. Así que el siempre fiel comandante Sterling tomó en sus manos la tarea de organizar a los pilotos que estaban en el aire… para darle a su amigo un momento para despedirse. Max lo sabía… sabía que era difícil que hubiera sobrevivientes en el SDF-1. Sabía que Rick acababa de perder lo único que tenía en la vida… sabía que su amigo necesitaba un momento para decirle adiós a la mujer a la que había amado por tanto tiempo, sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Max sabía que Lisa Hayes estaba muerta. _

_El capitán Hunter sobrevoló la zona de desastre pero decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era aterrizar. Su visibilidad era mala y se sentía mal… muy mal. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse. _

_Cambió su VF1 a modalidad Guardián y aterrizó suavemente cerca del lugar en donde el SDF-1, aún envuelto en llamas, yacía inerte en una cama de agua. Los sonidos de las sirenas y los cuerpos de rescate era lo único que se escuchaba a su alrededor cuando levantó la carlinga de su aparato. Se puso de pie y observó aquella imagen apocalíptica, sintiendo que él no estaba ahí… que aquello no estaba sucediendo, que era una pesadilla… un mal sueño. _

_Pero el olor a combustible quemado y a sangre flotaba en el ambiente. El calor proveniente de los restos calcinados de ambos cruceros espaciales llegaba hasta él, quemándole el rostro a pesar del viento helado que soplaba del norte, pronosticando una nevada. _

_Rick observaba todo sin verlo. Sus ojos estaban nublados, se veían oscuros y distantes. La cabeza le dolía, le daba vueltas y sentía una fuerte nausea y ganas de vomitar. No estaba seguro que no lo hubiera hecho… le dolía el estómago, le dolía la cabeza… pero por sobre todo le dolía el pecho, ahí en el lugar justo en donde se encontraba su corazón. Le dolía como jamás algo le había dolido jamás en su vida. Le dolía de tal manera que sentía que podría morir. _

_- ¡Lisa! – susurró finalmente. – Lisa… no… ¡Por favor, no!_

_Se quitó el casco de vuelo y lo arrojó al piso del Skull Uno. Sus ojos, anegados en lágrimas, se clavaron en el SDF-1. En su radio, aún en frecuencia para comunicarse con Delta Uno, solo recibía estática. Él bien sabía lo que había sucedido… y no se engañaba. Era demasiado optimista esperar un milagro... nadie podría haberse salvado de un impacto directo de ese tipo. Ni siquiera Lisa, su superchica, la mujer más terca y tenaz que él había conocido en su vida. Simplemente había cosas que eran más poderosas que nosotros mismos y Lisa, ella…_

_- ¡Lisa! – Volvió a pronunciar aquel nombre y un sollozo sin lágrimas salió de lo más profundo de su pecho, sacudiéndole todo el cuerpo y provocándole un dolor fuerte e intenso en el pecho. - ¡LISA!_

_Era el final… ella se había ido. Ya jamás tendría la oportunidad de ver sus hermosos ojos verdes ni de maravillarse con esa pequeña sonrisa que aparecía lentamente en sus labios cuando estaba feliz y que desbordaba en sus ojos… esa sonrisa que él había adorado desde el principio. Ya nunca escucharía su voz llamándolo suavemente por su nombre… jamás volvería a deleitarse con ese suave aroma a miel y flores que Lisa parecía irradiar de su cuerpo, mezclado con su aroma particular tan dulce y tan femenino… _

_Rick bajó su mirada, tratando de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que la había visto… unas horas antes, cuando ella subía por las escaleras que conducían a su puesto de combate y él corría hacia las pistas de vuelo. Se había detenido momentáneamente a mirarla… él había querido subir las escaleras y besarla, pero la alerta clave roja era de emergencia y solamente se habían despedido con un movimiento de mano._

_- ¡Buena cacería, piloto! – Ella le había dicho. - ¡Que Dios te acompañe!_

_Y él… ¿Qué le había respondido él? No podía recordarlo. Poco más tarde ella le había ordenado que se alejaran de la nave zentraedi, pues estaban por disparar el cañón principal del SDF-1… y eso había sido lo último que él había escuchado de ella en su vida. ¿No era irónico? Incluso en ese último momento ella se había asegurado de que él estaría bien y fuera de peligro, mientras que ella, a quién él había jurado cuidar y proteger hacía sólo unos minutos, se ponía en la línea de fuego. _

_- Lisa… _

_El piloto quería llorar, pero sentía que las lágrimas no acudían a sus ojos. Sentía que la cabeza le dolía, como si todas las lágrimas se hubieran acumulado en sus ojos, pero se negaran a salir de ahí. Era un dolor fuerte y profundo… era la impotencia, la frustración, el coraje que sentía hacia sí mismo en ese momento. _

_- Tardé demasiado tiempo… demasiado tiempo… - Rick apretó sus puños a los lados de su cuerpo. - ¡Siempre te amé a ti, Lisa! Siempre fuiste tú… te dije que te iba a cuidar y a proteger… y fallé a mi promesa, Lisa. Te dije que te amaba pero… jamás tuve la oportunidad de demostrártelo… jamás podré demostrarte que fui sincero, Lisa… ¡Lisa! _

_¿Cómo sería el mundo sin ella¿Cómo sería su vida sin ella?_

_Rick sintió que algo se le atascaba en la garganta, impidiéndole respirar. Tuvo que inclinarse sobre sí mismo y buscar apoyo en la consola de mandos del Skull Uno, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos mientras respiraba con dificultad. Hasta eso le costaba trabajo y le era doloroso. _

_- ¡Perdóname Lisa! – Susurraba mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba. - ¡Perdóname! Fui tan tonto… te hice tanto daño… te herí tanto sin proponérmelo… Lisa, tú me diste tanto y yo… jamás te lo agradecí… Lisa… ¿Por qué, Lisa¿Por qué ahora¡No me dejes, Lisa! No puedo vivir sin ti… ¡Por favor, no te vayas! Dame una oportunidad… quiero demostrarte que te amo, que tú lo eres todo para mí… ¡Sólo una oportunidad! Por favor… no me dejes con este dolor, Lisa… no me dejes solo. Tengo miedo a vivir en un mundo en donde… tú no estarás a mi lado. _

_El piloto sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban. El corazón le latía tan fuerte en el pecho que era doloroso… la cabeza la daba vueltas, su estómago dolía como si se lo estuvieran quemando por dentro… y las piernas de pronto amenazaron con doblarse bajo el peso de su cuerpo. _

_Fue entonces cuando la vio…_

_Su figura apareció en medio del humo que provenía del lago Gloval. Él la miró como quien mira a un fantasma. Su silueta era inconfundible, con su figura pequeña, noble y elegante. Estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros del Skull Uno mirándolo en silencio, con sus manos juntas en su pecho, casi como si estuviera rezando. _

_Él la miró y sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. De pronto ya nada le dolía… súbitamente se sentía lleno de energía otra vez. Una oleada de calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, quemándolo por dentro y la adrenalina, que todavía mantenía altos niveles en su sistema, hizo que él prácticamente bajara de la cabina del Skull Uno de un salto. _

_Cuando la tuvo ante él, no atinó a decir palabra. Sentía que el corazón le latía tan fuerte en el pecho que casi podía escucharlo. Era cierto, ella estaba ahí… se veía triste, confundida, desubicada. Rick supo que no se sentía bien y se apresuró a acercarse a ella y a poner sus manos sobre sus hombros, casi como si quisiera asegurarse de que era real… que no era un fantasma que se desvanecería en cuanto él la tocara. _

----

- En ese momento me juré a mi mismo que cumpliría mis promesas. – Rick susurró contra la piel del cuello de Lisa, sin poder controlar un sollozo. – Juré que te amaría con todo lo que soy y con todo lo que tengo… que te cuidaría, que te protegería… que siempre estaría a tu lado, Lisa. ¡Porque te amo!

- Rick… - Ella le acariciaba el cabello y le besaba el cuello… ella también estaba llorando. – Ya no te tortures con esos recuerdos, mi vida… sucedieron cosas malas y hubo mucha tragedia, mucho dolor pero… estamos aquí. Estamos juntos… eso es todo lo que importa.

Él se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas de los suyos.

- A veces todavía me pregunto qué podría haber sucedido si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si tú…

Lisa lo silenció, colocándole su dedo índice sobre los labios. Lo miró profundamente a los ojos y enseguida tomó su rostro en sus manos para acercarlo al de ella.

- Las cosas sucedieron como debían suceder. ¡Te amo!

Lisa besó a Rick suavemente, primero su labio inferior, luego su labio superior y luego las comisuras de su boca antes de besarlo de lleno en los labios. El piloto sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. La manera en cómo ella lo amaba… era increíble. Mientras la besaba no podía dejar de pensar en lo maravillosa que Lisa era y lo afortunado que él era por ser el dueño del amor de esa mujer.

El piloto la abrazó tan estrechamente como le fue posible, de una manera tal que Lisa tuvo que terminar el beso pues sintió que le faltaba el aire. Ella echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y sintió cómo él se aferraba a su cuerpo.

- ¡Voy a cumplir mis promesas, Lisa! – Le habló vehementemente al oído. – Te voy a amar como jamás un hombre ha amado a una mujer… te voy a hacer feliz, te voy a cuidar, voy a estar siempre contigo y te voy a demostrar día a día lo mucho que te amo… quiero que te enamores de mí más cada día… quiero conquistarte una y otra vez, a cada momento, a cada segundo… Lisa, mi amor… ¡Quiero que jamás te arrepientas de haberte enamorado de mi! Quiero que me ames para siempre y prometo hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance, cosas posibles e incluso imposibles, por ganarme tu amor cada día. Nunca daré nada por hecho contigo. ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes¡Con mi vida!

- Rick… - Ahora era Lisa la que estaba llorando. - ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter! Yo también te amo y te prometo que—

- ¡Shhhh! – Rick la miró a los ojos y le sonrió. – No me prometas nada… tú ya me lo has dado todo… lo único que quiero es tu amor, Lisa… hoy y para siempre.

- Para siempre. – Lisa apenas pudo susurrar.

Él se acercó a ella y con mucha ternura comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra la de ella, mientras sus manos la acariciaban en todo el cuerpo. Las manos de Lisa comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, sus costados, a subir y bajar por sus brazos fuertes hasta llegar a sus hombros y deslizarse por su columna… las manos de él le acariciaban las caderas, la espalda… Rick gimió cuando Lisa comenzó a besarlo suavemente en el cuello y decidió corresponder, besándola en la piel suave y tierna de su cuello con tanta delicadeza, tanto cariño y tanta ternura, que Lisa sintió que las piernas se le debilitaban, a pesar de estar sobre el sillón mecedor.

Ya ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Las palabras salían sobrando en ese momento. Lisa y Rick pasaron gran parte de esa noche juntos, en el mecedor de la terraza y después en su habitación, acariciándose, besándose, haciéndose toda clase de cariños dulces y tiernos, abrazándose, explorándose mutuamente, dándose su tiempo, sin prisas y sin reservas. Cada milímetro de la piel del otro, cada rincón, cada lugar sensible, cada zona mágica… hasta que no hubo un solo lugar de la piel del otro en donde ellos no hubieran hecho una caricia suave o hubieran plantado un beso tibio y lleno de amor. Se tomaron las cosas con calma. Se disfrutaron mutuamente y al final cayeron en un sopor tranquilo y relajado, uno en brazos del otro.

Los dos estaban tendidos de frente, sus piernas entrelazadas, sus sonrisas adormiladas mientras seguían acariciándose perezosamente. Rick jugaba con el cabello de Lisa mientras ella le acariciaba el rostro, trazando con la punta de sus dedos el contorno de su rostro, su nariz, sus labios… como si estuviera memorizando sus facciones.

- Me va a encantar pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, preciosa. – Él murmuró después de unos instantes. – Dormir cada noche a tu lado… soñar a tu lado… despertar a tu lado. Se siente tan correcto y tan… ¡Estoy muy emocionado Lisa!

- Se acerca el gran día, amor. – Ella respondió en el mismo tono. – Y yo me siento tan emocionada como tú. Para mi esto… todo esto que estoy viviendo contigo, es un sueño hecho realidad. Rick, tú eres un sueño.

El piloto sonrió. La manera en cómo ella lo estaba acariciando estaba haciendo que se relajara y sentía que no podría aguantar mucho antes de que se quedara dormido.

- Jamás te arrepentirás de haberme elegido a mí, princesa. Vamos a tener una vida maravillosa… tú y yo, juntos. Jamás nos vamos a separar, te lo prometo. Vamos a tener todo lo que siempre hemos deseado y soñado… tendremos una familia…

Lisa sonrió enternecida y se acercó a Rick, para acurrucarse contra él. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro del piloto y le besó el pecho, mientras que extendía su brazo para abrazarlo alrededor del abdomen. Rick giró un poco para quedar tendido de espaldas y con Lisa acurrucada sobre él. Sonrió al sentir como ella se acomodaba contra su cuerpo hasta encontrar una posición cómoda y la manera en como el calor y el aroma de ella invadieron sus sentidos lo hizo sentir que estaba en el paraíso.

- ¿Alguna vez… has pensado en nuestros hijos, Rick?

- Hmju. – Respondió el adormilado piloto, mientras comenzaba a subir y bajar su mano por la espalda de Lisa. – Desde aquella vez en la nave de Bretai, cuando pasaste la noche en el departamento de los Sterling cargando a su bebita. Te vi abrazarla, hablarle, jugar con ella… y todo era tan natural. Eres una mujer muy maternal, Lisa… ¡Claro que he pensado que los hijos que podríamos tener! Van a ser hermosos e inteligentes, como su madre… y van a tener un papá que los va a adorar.

- Te amo, Rick. – Lisa susurró contra su pecho. – Siempre supe que… la espera valdría la pena. ¡Te amo!

Rick sonrió y como respuesta ladeó su cabeza para besar la frente de Lisa. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y compartieron un beso suave pero lleno de amor y una sonrisa llena de ternura. Se abrazaron estrechamente y poco a poco se fueron relajando, hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Aquella había sido una noche de mucha ternura para ellos. Una noche de promesas y de sueños que cumplir. Una noche que era un preludio a la vida que muy pronto comenzarían a formar juntos, como una familia. Fue una noche de amor, de ese amor puro e incondicional que existía en sus corazones enamorados. Después del dolor de la guerra, del vacío y la soledad que siempre habían experimentado en sus vidas, ahora sabían que ya no estarían solos nunca más… ya no tenían por qué volver a estarlo. Ahora se tenían el uno al otro… para toda la eternidad.

-

* * *

-

**Nota de Autor: **

Les agradezco de todo corazón a todos los que me han dejado reviews por aquí, a quienes me han enviado correos electrónicos, a quienes me han contactado por msn y en general a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia y llegar tan lejos. ¡Gracias a todos!

¡Y nos vemos la próxima semana con la siguiente actualización¡

-

* * *

.: GTO – MX :.

* * *

- 


	34. Mi historia de amor favorita

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o O o **

* * *

-

**NUESTRA HISTORIA… MI HISTORIA DE AMOR FAVORITA.**

-

A la mañana siguiente Rick entreabrió los ojos y gruñó unas palabras incomprensibles mientras rodaba en la cama e instintivamente alargaba su brazo para buscar a Lisa en la cama… pero su lugar estaba vacío, aunque aún se sentía tibio. El piloto hundió su rostro en la almohada de Lisa y se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, perdiéndose en su aroma. Después miró el reloj despertador. Eran más de las nueve de la mañana y eso lo hizo gruñir otra vez.

- ¿Dónde estará esa abejita trabajadora?

Murmuró mientras se sentaba en la cama y recogía sus pantalones de ejercicio del suelo. Se puso una camiseta blanca que encontró sobre el respaldo de una silla y salió de la habitación descalzo y rascándose la cabeza, mientras bostezaba y trataba de sacarse el sueño de los ojos, tallándoselos furiosamente.

El sonido proveniente de la cocina hizo que se dirigiera hacia allá. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta y sonrió adormilado cuando vio a Lisa, envuelta en su bata de dormir color paja, entretenida en preparar el desayuno. Se movía con seguridad y elegancia por la cocina mientras tarareaba una canción que él reconoció… la canción que Minmei les había dedicado el día del concierto.

Rick sonrió y se acercó a ella sin ser sentido. Lisa se sobresaltó cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes deslizarse alrededor de su cintura, pero sonrió y se relajó cuando sintió el cuerpo tibio de Rick contra su espalda y sus labios suaves plantándole un beso húmedo y prometedor en el cuello.

Ella se acurrucó contra él y sin decir ni media palabra, simplemente se limitó a ladear su cabeza para darle un acceso más fácil a su cuello. El piloto sonrió contra su piel al notar que Lisa le estaba pidiendo con ese gesto silencioso que prosiguiera con lo que estaba haciendo. Siguió besándola suavemente pero con gran intensidad en la base del cuello, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su oreja. Sentía cómo Lisa se estremecía en sus brazos y aquello lo motivaba a seguir.

- Buenos días, preciosa. – Le susurró al oído cuando llegó a él y enseguida le mordisqueó juguetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja. - ¿Cómo dormiste¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano en un sábado? Deberías de estar con tu piloto favorito en la cama¿sabes?

Lisa, quien estaba acariciando las manos del piloto que él mantenía sobre su abdomen, movió su cabeza para mirarlo de frente y le sonrió.

- Pensé que mi piloto favorito necesitaría reabastecerse desde temprano para todas las misiones que tenemos programadas en este día. – Los ojos de Lisa resplandecían magníficamente con la luz de la mañana que se filtraba por la ventana sobre el lavadero. - ¿Cómo dormiste, amor?

Rick sonrió y la besó levemente en los labios.

- ¡Deliciosamente bien! Me siento bastante descansado. ¿Y tú?

- Igual. – Lisa se dio media vuelta en sus brazos para quedar de frente y le echó las manos al cuello. - ¿Quién es el piloto más apuesto de toda la RDF?

Rick se rió y se sonrojó; escondió su rostro en el cuello de Lisa, recargándose en su hombro y cerrando los ojos. Todavía se sentía un poco adormilado. Ella comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y a moverse lentamente, casi como si lo estuviera arrullando.

Aquello se sentía bien… aquella ternura, la tibieza de ese abrazo, la cotidiana familiaridad de un desayuno de sábado por la mañana, el sol entrando a raudales por la ventana iluminando la cocina con la suave luz de las primeras horas del día… el olor a jugo de naranja fresco y manzanas; el café recién hecho y el aroma de los waffles que Lisa estaba preparando… para Rick y Lisa eso era la felicidad. El poder compartir momentos tan sencillos como ese.

- Ven amor. – Lisa finalmente se separó de su piloto y lo condujo a la mesa. – Siéntate… el desayuno está listo. ¿Por qué no te pusiste tus pantuflas? No quiero que te vayas a enfermar.

- Estoy bien. – Rick le sonrió. - ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?

- ¡Oh no! Tengo todo bajo control. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo mientras le servía su taza de café negro. - ¿Cómo quieres tus waffles¿Con miel o mermelada¿O prefieres que te les ponga algo de jamón?

- Con mantequilla están bien. – Rick la seguía con la mirada. - ¿Hiciste jugo?

- Sí, con las naranjas que compramos ayer. – Lisa le sirvió un vaso de jugo. – Y están muy dulces. Pruébalo, te va a gustar… también piqué unas manzanas y hay yogurt.

- Gracias, Lisa… - Rick no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

En unos momentos el desayuno estuvo servido sobre la mesa. El piloto estaba sorprendido de todo lo que ella había preparado en tan poco tiempo. No pudo evitar el sonreír cuando vio a Lisa servirse sus waffles, sobre los cuales había puesto algunas frutas del bosque, y los estaba bañando con miel de abeja.

- A usted le gustan las cosas muy dulces, almirante Hayes.

- ¡Siempre, general Hunter! – Lisa le guiñó el ojo.

Rick alargó su brazo sobre la mesa y con el tenedor tomó un bocado del waffle de Lisa. Se lo llevó a la boca y sonrió al probarlo.

- Sabe rico… - Fue su veredicto. – Pero si me comiera todo el plato terminaría por empalagarme.

- Pensé que a ti también te gustaban las cosas dulces, piloto. – Lisa le respondió juguetonamente, mientras le lanzaba una mirada traviesa.

- No particularmente… excepto cuando se trata de ti, preciosa.

Rick le besó la mano pero luego su mirada encontró la de ella y no pudo evitar el acercarse para besarla en los labios… aquel beso le supo a miel… a miel y frutas.

Después de ese pequeño interludio romántico los dos se dedicaron a comer sin prisa. Comentaron sobre los planes que tenían para ese día. Básicamente Lisa quería comenzar a cocinar tan pronto como fuera posible. Rick se encargaría de preparar el ambiente, pero primero iba a podar algunas hierbas del jardín que estaban bastante crecidas. Aunque un equipo de mantenimiento iba a encargarse de la casa del almirantazgo dos veces por semana, Lisa y Rick siempre estaban al pendiente de los pequeños detalles.

Después de desayunar, mientras limpiaban la cocina, comenzaron a hablar de un tema que se había vuelto bastante recurrente entre ellos en las últimas semanas: su boda. La cuenta regresiva final estaba por comenzar y los dos estaban emocionados aunque nerviosos. Había que reconocer la labor que Miriya y Kelly habían hecho en la organización de la boda. A esas alturas ya prácticamente todo estaba listo y ya sólo era cuestión de esperar.

- Aunque todavía quisiera que me dijeras que no es cierto que el lunes te vas a ir a vivir al Hotel Macross Suites. ¿Realmente crees que sea una buena idea?

Lisa, quien estaba terminando de colocar las tazas en la alacena, miró a Rick y sonrió casi con tristeza cuando vio sus _ojitos de perrito de aparador_, como Claudia solía llamarlo. Ella jamás lograría entender las reacciones que ese piloto malcriado provocaba en ella, en especial esa ternura que la hacía sentir cada vez que la miraba con esos ojos azules tan intensos y tan hermosos.

Se acercó al piloto y lo abrazó alrededor de la cintura, mientras lo besaba traviesamente en la barbilla. Él correspondió a ese abrazo y se estremeció cuando los labios de Lisa susurraron contra la piel sensible de su oreja:

- Te prometo que valdrá la pena, piloto.

Rick la apretó estrechamente contra sí y apartó levemente la bata de dormir para dejar al descubierto del hombro desnudo de Lisa y plantarle un beso suave, húmedo y tibio en ese lugar.

- ¡Te voy a extrañar mucho, Hayes!

- Bueno, pero por eso tendremos que hacer que este fin de semana sea muy especial. ¿No es así? – Lisa se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Sí, lo sé. – Respondió el, fingiendo fastidio. – Pero esa no es la respuesta que esperaba escuchar… ¿Me vas a extrañar tú a mí?

Lisa tomó el rostro de Rick en sus manos y sin preámbulo le cubrió sus labios con los de ella, besándolo de una manera tal que el piloto tuvo que buscar apoyo contra la barra a sus espaldas. Fue un beso profundo, apasionado y totalmente inesperado que literalmente hizo que él se quedara sin aliento. Cuando Lisa se separó de él, lentamente, de una manera traviesa le succionó el labio inferior a Rick, haciendo que él sintiera que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Apenas pudo entreabrir los ojos para ver como Lisa, sonriendo seductoramente, se alejaba de él y salía de la cocina.

- ¿Tú qué crees, piloto?

- ¡Vaya! – Rick sacudió la cabeza, tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos.

- ¡Voy a cambiarme para comenzar a cocinar! – La voz de Lisa vino del pasillo. – Mientras tanto tú encárgate del jardín, amor… ¡No quiero intrusos en mi cocina mientras estoy preparando mi cena especial!

Rick sonrió y su sonrisa se convirtió en una risita espontánea. ¿Podría amar más a esa mujer de lo que ya la amaba? Lisa lo fascinaba… lo divertía, lo sorprendía. ¡Lisa le encantaba!

- ¡Sus deseos son órdenes, mi almirante! – Le respondió desde la cocina.

Escuchó la risita apagada de Lisa, proveniente de su habitación y sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de los labios se dirigió a cambiarse para iniciar con los trabajos de aquel día, que prometía ser inolvidable y especial.

-

* * *

-

Rick pasó un par de horas trabajando en el jardín, vestido con sus bermudas cargo color caqui, una camiseta sin mangas y sus botas de trabajo. Mientras tanto Lisa, desde la cocina, agradecía el hecho de que la ventana de la misma daba al patio trasero de la casa… así mientras cocinaba podía disfrutar del paisaje exterior: Rick Hunter trabajando en el jardín.

A medio día le preparó una jarra de limonada y se la sirvió en la terraza de las pérgolas. Un Rick sudoroso y asoleado le agradeció la gentileza y la invitó a disfrutar un vaso con él… aunque disfrutaron mucho más que sólo un vaso de limonada cuando el piloto se puso romántico y comenzó a besarla juguetonamente.

Se entretuvieron un buen rato en el jardín, persiguiéndose, mojándose con el agua de la manguera, acorralándose contra algún árbol y besándose con cariño, mientras reían divertidos.

Después Lisa regresó a la cocina y Rick terminó su trabajo en el jardín. Tenía que salir, pues necesitaba comprar flores, velas y algunas cosas que necesitaba para decorar el comedor y la sala de la casa para su noche romántica. Se dio una ducha rápida y fue a despedirse de Lisa. Ella sonrió al verlo tan relajado y fresco en sus jeans, sandalias y una camisa azul que realmente resaltaba el color intenso de sus ojos. Salió de la casa no sin antes decirle que en cuanto regresara le tocaba tener el dominio exclusivo de la cocina, pues iba a preparar un pastel especial para el postre.

Lisa terminó de cocinar pocos minutos después. Realmente se había lucido con la cena de esa noche. Era una selección de platillos digna de cualquier restaurante gourmet, pensó la almirante… pero para su piloto, todo era poca cosa. Él merecía eso y más… mucho más. Además a ella le gustaba cocinar para él, siempre lo había disfrutado mucho.

Cuando el piloto regresó, con varias bolsas misteriosas que fue a esconder en el cuartito de servicio posterior a la cocina, Lisa ya lo esperaba con unos sándwiches y algo de té helado en la terraza. Era un almuerzo ligero, pues la cena sería bastante especial. Almorzaron entre risas y bromas, pero el piloto anunció que no había tiempo que perder. Él todavía tenía mucho que hacer, así que mandó a Lisa a que fuera a relajarse un poco, se lo merecía. En realidad ella estaba algo cansada y finalmente decidió salir al jardín e instalarse en una de las sillas reclinables al lado de la alberca a leer un poco.

Rick, por su parte, entró a la cocina y comenzó a preparar su pastel. Quería que todo fuera perfecto esa noche. El ambiente debía ser romántico, cálido, acogedor y bastante seductor. Ya había preparado una buena selección de música romántica, suave y relajante. Además pensaba decorar con las flores que había traído y claro, encender la chimenea de la sala… y colocar algunas velas aquí y allá.

Estaba preparando un pastel que él esperaba que le gustara a Lisa. Él sabía que a ella le encantaban las frutas, así que le estaba preparando un brazo gitano relleno de fresas, kiwi, piña y durazno con crema dulce. Él no tenía mucha experiencia en repostería, de hecho, aunque sabía cocinar, él se consideraba un cocinero bastante ordinario: sopa, guisado de carne, puré de papas, limonada. Él sabía cocinar la comida necesaria para la vida diaria… pero ese día había decidido hacer un esfuerzo por Lisa. Había sido Max quien le había sugerido ese pastel en particular y le había dado instrucciones precisas para hacerlo. Claro, podría haberlo comprado en cualquier pastelería de la ciudad, pero él quería hacerlo él mismo… por Lisa, él quería intentarlo.

Le tomó bastante más tiempo de lo que él originalmente había planeado el hacer ese pastel. Enrollarlo fue todo un reto… pero cuando finalmente lo tuvo listo, cubierto con azúcar glas y decorado con rebanadas de fresas y kiwis, pensó que el trabajo bien había valido la pena.

- ¡Le va a encantar! – Era lo único que podía pensar mientras le daba los últimos toques. - ¡Le va a gustar mucho¡Yo sé que sí!

Después de que el pastel estuvo listo, el piloto se dirigió a la sala y al comedor y se dio prisa en preparar el ambiente propicio. Colocó velas en puntos estratégicos. Programó el reproductor de música con varias horas de canciones románticas y suaves. Sacó el mejor mantel y la vajilla elegante que tenían y arregló la mesa con las flores que había traído para la ocasión. Trajo una carga de leña del cobertizo y dejó la chimenea lista para que, en el momento preciso, pudiera encenderla con facilidad.

Después se dirigió al baño, en donde preparó todo para un romántico baño de burbujas… esa sería la manera perfecta de dar inicio a su noche romántica. Había comprado toda clase de aceites, esencias, velas aromáticas… todo lo necesario. También ahí colocó algunas flores y finalmente sonrió cuando vio su obra concluida.

Ya lo único que faltaba era elegir la ropa que usaría esa noche. Era una cena formal entre los dos, así que decidió que un pantalón de vestir y su saco serían lo correcto… a él jamás le había gustado usar corbatas. No se llevaba bien con ellas y no entendía la lógica detrás del hecho de que un pedazo de tela amarrado alrededor del cuello de un hombre lo hiciera ver elegante o distinguido. No, definitivamente las corbatas y él no eran amigos.

Cuando regresó a la cocina, encontró a Lisa inspeccionando las diferentes cazuelas de comida. Ambos se sonrieron y él le extendió las manos para tomar las suyas y atraerla hacia él para besarla suavemente en los labios.

- Bien, almirante… misión cumplida. Son las 1840 horas y todo está listo.

- ¡Buen trabajo, general!

- ¿Vas a decirme que hay en esas ollas o va a ser sorpresa? – Rick miró lo que había sobre la estufa, con una mirada engolosinada.

- Te diré… para que se te vaya abriendo el apetito. – Lisa le sonrió y fue a abrir recipiente por recipiente para mostrar su contenido. – De entrada, una ensalada mediterránea… después una sopa de crema de pollo y vegetales con crotones… como plato fuerte cordero con salsa de menta y risotto… el postre y la bebida corren por tu cuenta, Hunter.

Rick se humedeció los labios. Todo se veía delicioso y olía aún mejor. Sintió que su estómago comenzaba a hacer ruidos raros, excitado por aquellos aromas y colores. Lisa era una mujer de muchos talentos. Conociendo la educación tan esmerada que ella había recibido, no era extraño que ella supiera cocinar de la manera como lo hacía… ¡Esa mujer era una diosa!

- Te aseguro que el postre te va a encantar, amor. – Rick la besó en la mejilla. – Suavecito, dulce y cremosito, tal y como a ti te gusta.

- Suena prometedor. – Lisa le sonrió.

Rick le guiñó el ojo y ambos se rieron.

- Y de beber… traje agua mineral, de tu favorita… jamás puedo equivocarme con eso. – Rick le sonrió. – Y compré una botella de aquel vino de frutas que tomamos la navidad que pasamos juntos¿Te acuerdas? Pensé que iría bien con el postre que preparé. ¡Ah! Y claro, traje una bolsa de café gourmet también… el mejor que encontré en la cafetería.

Rick sacó el pecho, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo y del hecho de que ahora él podía darse el lujo de comprar cosas así… para ella. Lisa se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla.

- ¡Todo suena increíble! Rick… va a ser una velada inolvidable.

- ¡Te aseguro que así será! – El piloto le guiñó el ojo.

- En ese caso, será mejor que me vaya a bañar y—

- ¡Un momento! – Rick la detuvo, tomándola por la muñeca y hablando solemnemente. – Princesa, a partir de este momento comienza nuestra velada romántica… el baño está listo, preciosa…

- ¿El—pero, qué? – Lisa parpadeó y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Así es. – Rick, sin soltarle la mano, comenzó a guiarla al baño. – Velas aromáticas, esencias de flores… todo lo que necesitamos para un baño tranquilo y relajante. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Rick! – Ella estaba conmovida. - ¡Es fantástico!

- Bueno, no iba a perder la oportunidad¿verdad? Además ya todo está listo… incluso desconecté el timbre de la puerta y el teléfono.

- ¿Y si hubiera una emergencia?

- Max y Miriya pueden hacerse cargo de ella. – Él se acercó para besarla en los labios. – Esta noche es solo nuestra, Lisa… tuya y mía.

La manera en cómo Rick la había abrazado y cómo ahora se estaba moviendo lenta y cadenciosamente contra su cuerpo, como si estuviera siguiendo un ritmo invisible, hicieron que el corazón de Lisa diera un vuelco y que una súbita oleada de calor intenso recorriera todo su cuerpo. De pronto se perdió irremediablemente en los ojos terriblemente azules de su piloto, que le sonreía con amor.

- En ese caso… esta noche soy tuya, Rick. – Respondió en un susurro, echándole los brazos al cuello. – Única y exclusivamente tuya.

- Hmmm… ya lo estoy empezando a disfrutar. – El piloto sonrió entre travieso y arrogante.

Los dos se besaron suavemente, sin querer intensificar un beso que probablemente podría hacer que su noche romántica se retrasara. En silencio ambos decidieron que esa noche llevarían las cosas con calma, sin apresurarse… disfrutando el momento y sobre todo, disfrutándose mutuamente.

Cuando se separaron, Rick tomó a Lisa de las manos y sin decir palabra, pero sin romper el contacto visual con ella, la condujo lentamente hasta el baño. Su pequeña fiesta privada prenupcial había comenzado.

-

* * *

-

El baño que tomaron en aquella hermosa noche de otoño fue sin duda uno de los más relajados y placenteros que habían compartido en su vida. El agua tibia se sentía deliciosa contra su piel, combinada con los intoxicantes aromas de las esencias naturales que Rick había seleccionado para la ocasión, mostrándole con eso a Lisa que había aprendido bien… hacía unos meses él no sabía distinguir el shampoo del acondicionador. Pero ahora ya tenía conocimientos suficientes como para preparar aquel ambiente tan relajado y estimulante.

Compartir algo tan cotidiano y a la vez tan íntimo como lo es el baño creaba entre ellos un fuerte lazo de unidad y pertenencia. Entre ellos los límites y las fronteras se confundían. Habían dejado de ser dos personas individuales para convertirse en una pareja.

Claro que ambos mantenían su individualidad. Pero habían llegado a un punto en el que sentían que ambos podían crecer individualmente sin que eso comprometiera su relación de pareja. Ambos estaban ahí para cuidarse, para apoyarse y para motivarse mutuamente. Ellos seguían siendo personas fuertes e independientes… pero habían creado entre ellos lazos tan fuertes, tan íntimos y tan personales que era imposible a veces determinar en donde terminaba su relación puramente personal y comenzaba la de pareja.

Habían llegado a conocerse tan íntimamente que a veces incluso podían saber lo que el otro estaba pensando sin que hubiera necesidad de palabras… pero a la vez ambos conservaban esa capacidad de asombro, pues ambos podían mantener a su compañero intrigado, fascinado, sorprendido… habían llegado a alcanzar un balance perfecto en su relación de pareja.

En la semioscuridad del baño, iluminado solamente por las velas aromáticas, ambos se relajaban en el agua, entregándose unos momentos al descanso. Ocasionalmente Rick tomaba una esponja suave para frotar la piel desnuda de los hombros y espalda de Lisa para después tocar con sus labios el sitio que previamente había sido acariciado por la esponja.

Ella se había echado el cabello sobre su hombro izquierdo y mantenía la cabeza agachada, mientras él la besaba en la base del cuello y subía hasta la oreja. Al piloto le gustaba sentir la suave y tibia piel de Lisa contra sus labios. Sonrió cuando sintió la sangre de ella correr por sus venas, justo en el punto en donde podía sentir su pulso acelerado. La besó suavemente en la mejilla antes de frotar la suya contra la de ella juguetonamente.

Lisa tomó las manos del piloto en las suyas y se las llevó a los labios, besándolas con amor. Él la observaba extasiado, sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho. Nunca nadie lo había tratado con la ternura y el cariño con el que ella lo trataba. El amor que Lisa sentía por él era tan fuerte y tan profundo que podía incluso sentirlo como una energía a su alrededor. Ella comenzó a besarle dedo tras dedo, provocando que él sonriera con ternura y apoyara su barbilla en el hombro de ella. Lisa ladeó su cabeza para mirarlo de frente y le devolvió la sonrisa. A pesar de la posición un tanto incómoda que mantenían, comenzaron a besarse lentamente y sin querer apresurar las cosas.

Cuando el beso terminó, Lisa se movió un poco de su posición, para quedar frente a él. Tomó la esponja en sus manos y él siguió sus movimientos con interés y fascinación. Sin decir media palabra, ella comenzó a frotarla contra su pecho y sus hombros. Él sonrió y recargó su frente en la de ella. El cariño, la confianza y el amor que se tenían mutuamente era bastante patente en momentos como ese… momentos tan íntimos que no podrían compartirlos con nadie, más que con el otro.

Ninguno parecía poder quitarle la vista de encima al otro. Los suaves aromas de las velas, el sonido melódico del agua, su respiración lenta y relajada, el suave rumor de un beso ocasional y las sombras provocativas y los hermosos tonos que la piel de sus cuerpos tomaba a la media luz hacían aquel ambiente propicio para el romance.

Cuando el agua se puso demasiado fría, salieron de la bañera y se dieron una ducha rápida. Mientras el agua tibia caía sobre ellos y les recorría el cuerpo, Rick había aprisionado a Lisa entre su cuerpo y la pared a sus espaldas y la besaba con amor, de una manera íntima, llena de confianza y de deseo. Fue un beso largo, profundo y relajado. Finalmente ambos salieron del agua y se colocaron mutuamente sus batas de baño. De pronto el ambiente romántico y seductor que había predominado entre ellos pareció romperse cuando alguno soltó alguna broma que hizo que el otro comenzara a reírse…

Y el ambiente se tornó festivo y alegre.

Quizás esa era otra de las cosas que a ellos les encantaban tanto a cerca de su relación: el hecho de que jamás era aburrida, tediosa o monótona. Las sorpresas jamás terminaban entre ellos y era común que en algún momento especialmente apasionado, alguno de los dos comenzara a reír… o que en un momento de alegría, alguno de los dos no pudiera contener las lágrimas.

A veces era tanta la alegría y la felicidad que sentían al estar juntos, que sus reacciones podían tomarlos a ellos mismos por sorpresa. Estaban aprendiendo a no esconder sus sentimientos. Ahora tenían a alguien con quien compartir lo que pensaban, lo que sentían, lo que deseaban. Ya no estaban solos y ese pensamiento era suficiente como para volverlos locos de felicidad… o hacerlos llorar de emoción.

Después de secarse los dos fueron a su habitación, en donde no les tomó mucho tiempo el vestirse para su cena formal. En realidad ninguno de los dos había sido jamás una persona que pasara mucho tiempo frente al espejo, así que generalmente el prepararse para algún evento no les tomaba mucho tiempo.

El piloto se vistió elegantemente casual con un pantalón de vestir oscuro, una camisa blanca y un saco tipo sport del mismo tono del pantalón. Se veía joven, apuesto y absolutamente seductor. Lisa por su parte había elegido un vestido de cóctel en color rojo, que relajaba sus facciones y resaltaba sus ojos color esmeralda y su cabello miel. Cuando el piloto la vio, pensó que se veía absolutamente hermosa y deslumbrante. Aquel color la favorecía mucho y Rick pensó que sería difícil llegar al final de la noche… Lisa lucía tan sensualmente fascinante con ese vestido que él sinceramente dudo de su capacidad de autocontrol.

- ¡Te ves hermosa! – Le susurró al oído cuando se acercó a ayudarla a colocarse su collar de esmeralda alrededor del cuello. - ¡Tus ojos se ven particularmente hermosos esta noche, Lisa! Y el color de ese vestido hace que tu piel se vea más… increíble. – El piloto pasó su mano por el hombro desnudo de Lisa y la besó suavemente ahí.

La almirante sonrió emocionada y miró el reflejo de su piloto en el espejo. Él le sostuvo la mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella levantó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

- Pues tú no luces nada mal, piloto. ¡Eres el hombre más guapo, apuesto y seductor que he conocido en mi vida!

- ¿Y conociste muchos, Lisa Hayes? – Rick preguntó travieso.

- Demasiados. – Ella habló con una risita, pero cuando vio a Rick arrugar el entrecejo, se apresuró a explicar. – Tuve que lidiar toda mi vida con compañeros de la Academia Militar, pilotos, oficiales… militares engreídos que sentían que el mundo estaba a sus pies y que todas las mujeres besaban la tierra por donde ellos caminaban.

Rick mantenía sus ojos en el reflejo de Lisa en el espejo, contemplándola con adoración. Ella prosiguió:

- Y justo cuando yo ya había perdido mi fe en los hombres, apareció el piloto más arrogante, engreído, indisciplinado, rebelde y cabeza dura con el que me había topado en mi vida. – Rick se rió y Lisa le sonrió. – Pero junto con él conocí al hombre más sincero, tierno, dulce, apuesto y noble que había conocido en la vida. E irremediablemente me enamoré de él. Con su habitual rebeldía simplemente tomó mi corazón, sin pedirme permiso… y lo hizo suyo.

- ¿Y qué sucedió después? – Rick puso sus manos en las caderas de Lisa para mirarla de frente.

- No sé exactamente lo que sucedió… sólo sé que ese piloto es el dueño absoluto de mi amor… que lo amo con mi vida y que… que pronto nos vamos a casar.

- ¡Oh, Lisa!

Rick la abrazó contra sí, buscando ávidamente sus labios con los suyos y atrapándolos en un beso profundo y cargado de pasión. Ella no opuso resistencia… era una verdad innegable el hecho de que ella estaba indefensa ante él. Nunca había podido resistirse a la misteriosa fascinación que provocaba en ella Rick Hunter.

- Ven… - Lisa lo tomó de la mano cuando terminaron aquel beso. – Vamos a cenar, amor. La noche es joven, pero hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer contigo esta noche…

- Yo también. – Los ojos del piloto brillaron.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada y no pudieron evitar el reír. Rick le ofreció galantemente su brazo a Lisa para escoltarla al comedor. Ella tomó el brazo que él le ofrecía y le obsequió una de esas sonrisas lentas que el tanto adoraba.

- Esta noche es nuestra noche, amor. – Rick habló. – Quiero que la disfrutemos al máximo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y ambos sonrieron. El piloto la condujo caballerosamente hasta la cocina, en donde él se ofreció a llevar las cosas al comedor mientras Lisa ultimaba detalles. Aquella prometía ser una noche muy especial… una noche para recordar.

-

* * *

-

La cena que ambos compartieron esa noche no podría haber ido mejor. Los dos estaban felices, emocionados y de muy buen humor. Mientras comían ninguno perdía la oportunidad de soltar algún chiste tonto, una broma divertida, un comentario cómico… ellos habían descubierto que uno de los puntos más fuertes de su relación de pareja era esa capacidad que tenían de reír juntos.

Rick no cesaba de elogiar la comida que Lisa había preparado y para ser completamente honestos, ella se merecía esos elogios. Todo estaba delicioso. El piloto le preguntó cuál era el ingrediente secreto de esa comida que sólo ella sabía preparar y Lisa le respondió que era amor… simple y sencillamente amor. Le gustaba cocinar para él.

Se dieron su tiempo para cenar, sin apresurarse y sin preocuparse por el tiempo. Tenían toda la noche por delante, así que podían darse el lujo de tomar las cosas con calma y relajarse un poco. Esa noche tenían ese lujo que sólo en contadas ocasiones les era posible: todo el tiempo del mundo.

- A veces recuerdo esos primeros días. – Rick comentaba. – Cuando apenas nos conocimos y buscábamos el pretexto más tonto para brincar a la yugular del otro. En aquellos días si alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría por casarme con la disciplinada e intransigente Lisa Hayes… yo hubiera pensado que ese alguien había perdido por completo la cabeza.

- ¿Realmente era tan insufrible, Rick?

El piloto soltó una risita y sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

- Yo era demasiado terco, Lisa. A veces sí eras demasiado exigente conmigo pero comprendo que lo hacías por mi propio bien… y sinceramente mis actitudes jamás fueron de mucha ayuda.

- No… - Lisa sacudió la cabeza, un tanto divertida. – Eras rebelde, desobediente y exasperante… pero siempre has sido el hombre más fascinante que he conocido en mi vida.

- ¡Lisa! – Él sonrió. – Yo aún no me logro explicar qué fue lo que viste en mí que hayas creído que era digno de ser amado… que valía la pena.

- Te vi a ti, Rick… al hombre detrás de esa fachada. Y me enamoré. Irremediablemente me enamoré de ti… aunque admito que a veces sí me comportaba contigo de una manera demasiado brusca e intransigente… no lo sé, quizás siempre supe que tenías un potencial enorme dentro de ti y que debía llevarte al límite para que dieras todo de ti. Siempre te consideré diferente a los demás pilotos. Alguien especial.

- ¡Te amo, bonita! – El piloto se acercó para acariciarle el rostro. - ¡Te adoro!

- Y yo a ti, mí apuesto caballero.

Él sonrió y se puso de pie para ir por una caja de regalo que estaba sobre el sofá y que Lisa no había notado sino hasta ese momento. Rick se arrodilló frente a ella y le entregó la caja.

- Es algo pequeño, pero te lo debía desde hace mucho, preciosa. Espero que te guste y que sirva de recordatorio de cuanto te amo y lo agradecido que estoy de que me des la oportunidad de estar contigo, en tu vida.

- ¿Qué es esto, Rick? – Lisa sonreía entre emocionada y sorprendida.

- Bueno, pues ábrelo y descúbrelo. No pasé media hora envolviendo ese regalo para que ahora me pidas que arruine la sorpresa.

Lisa se rió y comenzó a abrir la caja. El piloto la observaba sin perder detalle de sus expresiones faciales. Se notaba un tanto nervioso y rogaba en silencio por que Lisa no fuera a tomar aquel regalo de una mala manera.

Los ojos profundamente verdes de la almirante brillaron momentáneamente, como tocados por una estrella fugaz y se abrieron con sorpresa. Rick se mordió el labio inferior e hizo un gesto de preocupación, pero la sonrisa que lentamente apareció en el rostro de ella, mientras sacaba la bufanda de la caja, le indicó al piloto que las cosas estaban bien.

- Rick… esto es… ¿Qué es esto?

- Una bufanda. – El piloto respondió, obviando las cosas.

- Lo sé. – Lisa se rió. – Pero… a lo que me refiero es que—

Él no la dejó continuar. Se había acercado a ella por detrás y había tomado la bufanda de sus manos para mostrarle sus iniciales bordadas en uno de los extremos de la misma. Lisa sonrió, sabiendo exactamente de qué se trataba aquello. El aliento tibio de Rick en su mejilla cuando él comenzó a hablar hizo que le dieran escalofríos.

- Aquel día que fuimos a pasear al parque… tú tenías razón, mi cielo. Estaba acurrucando a la mujer equivocada pero—pero ahora creo que he enmendado mis errores y quiero que algún día podamos salir y yo pueda colocar esta bufanda alrededor de los hombros de la mujer correcta… de ti, Lisa Hayes.

Rick selló sus palabras con un beso suave y tibio en la mejilla de Lisa, quien sentía que los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas. Giró levemente para mirar de frente al piloto y sonreírle. Él la tomó de las manos y la puso de pie para abrazarla estrechamente, al tiempo que ella colocaba la bufanda alrededor de los dos.

- ¡Eres increíble, Rick Hunter! – Ella susurró en su oído.

- Sí, eso me han dicho. – El arrogante piloto sonrió contra la piel del cuello de ella. - ¿Quieres probar el postre que preparé para ti?

- ¡Claro que quiero! – Lisa se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos. – Pero estaba pensando que primero deberíamos hacer un intermedio para bajar un poco la comida y disfrutar del postre.

- Suena bien… ¿Qué tienes en mente, princesa?

Lisa se soltó de su abrazo y caminó hasta el piano que estaba en la sala, el mismo que había pertenecido a su madre. Él piloto la siguió con la mirada y sonrió al darse cuenta de que Lisa le regalaría un concierto privado. A él le encantaba contemplar a Lisa mientras ella tocaba el piano. Su rostro se transfiguraba por completo, mientras se concentraba en la pieza que estaba tocando… siempre mostraba su sensibilidad, su pasión, su fuego interno mientras estaba al piano y eso era algo que fascinaba a Rick.

- ¿Te gustaría que tocara alguna melodía en particular para ti, amor?

Él negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que sonreía y se recargaba en el piano, para mirar a Lisa al rostro. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Lo que sea estará bien. Cualquier melodía que tu interpretes será hermosa, Lisa. Además tú sabes que yo no soy exactamente culto ni conocedor de la música así que…

Lisa sonrió levemente mientras sus dedos comenzaban a arrancar mágicas notas musicales al antiguo piano de una manera magistral. Rick la observaba embelesado. Ella mantenía sus ojos fijos en los del piloto, aunque de vez en cuando, en un arranque de pasión, Lisa cerraba los suyos y él sonreía, admirando absorto su rostro y las emociones que en él se reflejaban.

- Esta melodía era una de las favoritas de mi mamá. – Lisa le explicó, sin dejar de tocar. – La noche que ella murió… yo había participado en un recital de piano. Ella ya no pudo estar conmigo pero… esta fue la pieza que interpreté esa noche.

- ¡Es hermosa! – Rick susurró.

No podía dejar de pensar en la clase de mujer sensible y llena de pasión y de sentimientos que Lisa en realidad era. ¡Era tan diferente de la oficial fría e intransigente que él siempre había creído que ella era! Que equivocado había estado en esos días…

- Si tu mamá no hubiera muerto… - Rick se detuvo para tratar de formular su pregunta de manera coherente. – Tú… ¿Tú crees que hubieras entrado al ejército?

Lisa se encogió de hombros y sonrió, sin dejar de tocar.

- No lo sé… cuando era pequeña quería ser una gran pianista, como mi mamá lo fue. Ella era una gran concertista¿sabes? Cuando ella se fue las cosas parecieron ya no tener sentido… pero jamás me he arrepentido del camino que elegí en la vida, amor… después de todo me llevó a ti¿No es cierto?

Las facciones de Rick se suavizaron y una sonrisa llena de amor y ternura apareció en su rostro al tiempo que se inclinaba para besar a Lisa en los labios, haciendo que ella terminara abruptamente con la melodía que de manera tan magistral había estado interpretando.

- Bueno, no todo está perdido. – Rick se separó de ella y le acarició el rostro. – Todavía puedes dar conciertos privados… para mí.

- ¡Arrogante! – Lisa respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hermosa! – El piloto la besó suavemente en los labios. - ¿Tú crees que algún día tú podrías…?

- ¿Qué…?

Él señaló el piano con un movimiento de cabeza y luego sonrió apenado, como un niño que no supiera cómo pedirle un permiso a su mamá o cómo justificar alguna travesura.

- ¡Oh! – Lisa sonrió. - ¿Te gustaría aprender a tocar el piano?

- Bueno… - Él se rascó el cabello de la nuca. – A veces cuando tú no estás yo… yo vengo y le pico a las teclas pero… siempre suena muy feo y yo no sé… bueno, he visto las partituras de varias piezas ahí en el librero pero… son como cucharitas en alambres. No les entiendo.

Lisa se estaba riendo suavemente, enternecida con aquel piloto al que tanto amaba. Se puso de pie para dejarle el taburete a Rick y cuando él estuvo sentado en el, ella se colocó detrás suyo y se inclino para hablarle al oído.

- Necesitas sentarte con tu espalda erguida y tus hombros relajados. – Lisa le ayudaba a colocarse en la posición correcta mientras hablaba. – Tu pie derecho debe de estar ligeramente más adelantado, pues lo usarás para tocar el pedal… y tu pie izquierdo levemente retrasado para compensar tu centro de gravedad. Ahora tus codos… relájate un poco… así, colocados en un ángulo de 90º… y vas a apoyar ligeramente tus manos en las teclas.

- ¿Así? – Rick preguntó en voz baja, siguiendo sus instrucciones.

Lisa, detrás de él, mantenía sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de Rick, para ayudarlo a acomodarse correctamente. Esa cercanía física, el calor que ella emanaba de su cuerpo, su perfume, su aliento tibio tan cerca del oído del piloto hacían que él tuviera problemas tratando de concentrarse.

- Bien… esa es la postura que debes de tener mientras tocas el piano, amor. Que tus codos estén a la altura del teclado… relaja los hombros. – Lisa los masajeó ligeramente. – Ahora tus manos… debes de relajar tus manos también… arquea ligeramente tus dedos para que sólo las puntas de los dedos toquen las teclas… siente el marfil… quiero que te habitúes un poco al piano… vas a comenzar a tocar tecla por tecla, una con cada dedo… comenzando con tu pulgar derecho.

Rick hizo lo que ella le pidió que hiciera y unas notas al azar flotaron en el ambiente. Aquello estaba lejos de ser una melodía, pero el piloto sonrió y ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Lisa, quien lo recompensó con un suave beso en los labios.

- No está mal. – Ella comentó. – Es cuestión de práctica… pero podemos comenzar con esto… vamos a comenzar a estudiar las notas musicales, que son las que acabas de tocar precisamente… esas, trasladadas al papel, son las cucharitas que mencionabas hace rato. Ya verás que es muy sencillo… si practicas todos los días, estoy seguro que en poco tiempo estarás tocando tu primera melodía.

El piloto sonrió y volvió a tocar las notas que Lisa le había indicado, mientras ella le susurraba al oído cuál era cada nota… Rick repitió aquel ejercicio un par de veces más, hasta que sintió que las manos que Lisa había mantenido en sus hombros, se deslizaban por sus brazos y los labios suaves de ella se posaban levemente justo debajo de su oreja. Él se inclinó hacia atrás, para sentirse más cerca de ella y cuando sintió que los labios de Lisa comenzaban a moverse por la línea de su mandíbula y bajaban a su cuello y que sus brazos se cerraban en torno a sus hombros, él cerró los ojos y decidió dejarse consentir. Aquella breve lección de piano había llegado a su fin.

- Te amo… - Lisa susurró en su oído de una manera que hizo que toda la piel del cuerpo del muchacho se erizara.

Rick dio vuelta en el taburete para mirarla de frente y con un movimiento rápido hizo que se sentara en su regazo, mientras recargaba su frente en la de ella y le sonreía con amor.

- Me parece que voy a disfrutar bastante de mis lecciones de piano, princesa.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – Ella le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba el rostro. - ¡Rick, eres tan apuesto!

El piloto no pudo evitar el sonrojarse con aquel comentario. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Lisa y se rió casi nerviosamente, mientras ella lo acurrucaba y le acariciaba el cabello.

- Tú no estás nada mal, Hayes… nada mal.

- ¿Sabes? – Lisa replicó con una media sonrisa. – Ahora sí tengo antojo de algo dulce… ¿Qué te parecería si vamos a comer postre?

Rick se puso de pie de inmediato. Había pasado mucho tiempo preparando el postre para Lisa y estaba ansioso por que ella lo probara.

- ¡Ven! – La condujo a la sala. – Siéntate aquí y permíteme servirte el postre¿De acuerdo?

- ¿No necesitas ayuda?

- ¡Tengo todo bajo control! – Rick respondió, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Lisa suspiró y se recargó en el respaldo del sofá, permitiéndose relajarse, al tiempo que con el control remoto del aparato de sonido volvía a encenderlo, pues lo habían apagado mientras estaban al piano. La suave e intensa música de jazz comenzó a inundar el ambiente y ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento… del ambiente a media luz, iluminado por las velas, de los ritmos casi hipnóticos y hechizantes de la música y de aquella magia que flotaba en el ambiente esa noche de una manera tal que ella sentía que casi podía extender su mano y tocarla.

Minutos más tarde apareció Rick en la sala llevando consigo una bandeja en donde había dos platos con sendos trozos de pastel y dos copas de cristal. Lisa notó una botella de vino sobre la bandeja y un florero con un par de rosas. Sonrió cuando él la colocó sobre la mesita de centro y se sentó a su lado.

- Bien… sé que no acostumbramos a tomar vino pero pensé que iría con el pastel… es de frutas. Yo lo preparé con mucho amor para ti y espero que te guste.

- ¡Estoy segura que es delicioso! – Los ojos de Lisa brillaban emocionados. - ¡Me encantan las frutas!

- Lo sé, por eso decidí preparar esta receta… tiene fresas, duraznos, piña, kiwi… y crema. – El piloto le entregó su plato a Lisa. - ¡Buen provecho!

- ¡Gracias!

- Ahora permíteme servirte tu copa para que podamos brindar. – Rick comenzó a servir el vino. – Es el vino suave de frutas que alguna vez ya probamos…

- Aquella navidad que pasamos juntos. – Lisa completó con una sonrisa.

- Veo que lo recuerda, almirante. – Él le guiñó el ojo al tiempo que le entregaba su copa de vino. – Aquí tienes.

- Gracias… ¿Cómo olvidarlo, Rick? Esa navidad fue memorable para mí… durante mucho tiempo la guardé como uno de mis recuerdos más queridos de ti… la manera en cómo me sonreías esa noche, cada palabra que me dijiste… fue una navidad mágica.

- Pero… ¿Dices que la guardaste como un recuerdo? Es decir… ¿Tiempo pasado? – Rick se recargó en el respaldo del sofá, mirando a Lisa al rostro. Su voz tenía un tono de desencanto.

- Hmmm… - Lisa sonrió y le acarició el rostro. – Aún es un recuerdo muy querido para mí, Rick… pero ahora tengo recuerdos mucho más fuertes y memorables.

- ¿Cómo ese cumpleaños que pasamos en la cabaña en el bosque? – Rick se acercó a besar suavemente a Lisa en el cuello mientras decía esas palabras.

- Por ejemplo. – Lisa se rió suavemente.

El piloto se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Ambos estaban sonriendo. Rick acarició la mejilla de Lisa y ella atrapó su mano, sosteniéndola contra su piel mientras mantenían el contacto visual. Los dos estaban totalmente bajo un hechizo de amor esa noche. Finalmente él levantó su copa y Lisa hizo lo mismo.

- ¡Por nosotros! – El piloto habló casi en un susurro. – Por todos los sueños que haremos realidad… por nuestro amor.

- ¡Por nuestro amor! – Lisa respondió, mientras chocaba suavemente su copa con la de él.

Los dos le dieron un trago a sus respectivas copas y Rick sonrió al notar cómo Lisa se sonrojaba levemente. La almirante dejó su copa sobre la mesita de café y tomó su pastel, dando cuenta de un bocado de inmediato.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick levantó las cejas. – Realmente tenías ganas de algo dulce¿No es así, Hayes?

- ¡Hmmm! – Lisa sonrió. - ¡Es delicioso, Rick!

- Te aseguro que usarás esa frase muchas veces a lo largo de esta noche. – Rick le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa. – Pero me alegro que te guste.

- ¡Me encanta! En serio… ¡Está riquísimo!

Rick se rió al ver cómo Lisa comía ávidamente del pastel que él había preparado. Por un momento se preguntó cómo era que Lisa comía como un ejército y aún así se las ingeniaba para mantenerse en perfecta forma física. Aunque con toda la actividad que tenía que realizar a lo largo del día, no era de extrañar que necesitara cargas completas de carbohidratos en el cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo la mente de Rick voló a Minmei y recordó lo incomodo que era comer con ella, pues nada le gustaba, todo la hacía engordar. Hacer que Minmei comiera un plato completo de comida era todo un logro. Sacudió la cabeza, sacándose esos pensamientos de ella.

- ¿No te vas a comer tu pastel? – Lisa le preguntó, señalándoselo con su cuchara. – Comienzo a pensar que pusiste veneno en él y por eso no te lo quieres comer tú.

- No… - Rick se rió. – Sólo pensaba… pero no tiene importancia. Por cierto, hay mucho más pastel en la cocina si quieres—

El piloto no terminó su frase, pues Lisa ya se había puesto de pie y se dirigía a la cocina trotando alegremente. Rick sonrió y la observó ir y venir con una rebanada aún más grande que la anterior. Le emocionaba saber que a Lisa le había gustado tanto su pastel.

- ¡Eres un barril sin fondo, Hayes! – Rick le tocó la punta de la nariz.

- Cero y va una, Hunter. – Lisa lo amenazó con su cuchara. – Además tú tienes la culpa… Rick, esto está delicioso… vas a tener que preparar este pastel muy frecuentemente para mí. Mira, pruébalo…

Rick abrió la boca y se comió el pedazo de pastel que Lisa le estaba ofreciendo con la cuchara. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, tenía muy buen sabor. Aunque no estaba completamente seguro si eso se debía a su receta o al hecho de que había comido directamente de la cuchara de ella.

- No sabía que supieras de repostería, Rick.

- Es la primera vez que preparo un pastel. – El piloto sonrió, mientras comenzaba a comerse el suyo. – Ya sabes, generalmente la comida que preparo es comida sin grandes pretensiones… sé cocinar para sobrevivir pero no soy refinado ni elegante. Pero quería prepararte algo especial. Me alegra que te haya gustado.

- ¿Gustarme¡Me encantó! Podría comérmelo todo… ¡No sé cuántas calorías voy a consumir por tu culpa esta noche, Hunter!

- No te preocupes, Hayes… ya te ayudaré a quemarlas. – Rick le guiñó el ojo.

Lisa se rió y tomó su copa de vino. Él se apresuró a hacer lo mismo. Brindaron por su felicidad, por sus sueños, por la vida maravillosa que les esperaba… brindaron por su amor.

Minutos más tarde los platos semivacíos de pastel y las copas a medio llenar quedaron olvidados en la mesita de café, mientras Lisa y Rick, en el sofá, se habían acercado peligrosamente el uno al otro y ahora se estaban besando lenta pero apasionadamente. Lisa estaba recostada sobre los cojines del sofá mientras Rick, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo, la besaba profundamente y dejaba que su mano derecha recorriera seductoramente el costado de Lisa, bajando hasta su cadera y sus piernas.

Una de las manos de Lisa se había deslizado debajo del saco de él y le acariciaba la espalda, mientras que la otra le acariciaba el cabello rebelde. Sus labios se entreabrieron y el piloto tomó eso como invitación para explorarla con su lengua… el suave sabor de las frutas mezclado con el gusto dulzor del vino hizo que Rick perdiera contacto con la realidad y se enfocara en profundizar ese beso tan cargado de pasión y de necesidad. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareado, pero no sabía si era por el alcohol que había consumido o por la manera en que se estaban besando… quizás era una mezcla de ambos, pensó.

Cuando su beso terminó, se separaron lentamente, apenas el espacio necesario para mirarse a los ojos y sonreírse mutuamente. Rick sentía que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho, haciendo que la sangre fluyera caliente por sus venas, haciéndolo sentir la vida a plenitud.

Lentamente se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a Lisa, quien se había incorporado en su asiento y ahora le sonreía seductoramente. La almirante tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y la puso de pie.

- ¿Te gustaría bailar un poco? – Rick le sonrió. - ¿Me honrarías con esta melodía?

Lisa sintió que se sonrojaba por alguna razón. Las percusiones intensas de la música de jazz que estaban escuchando parecían estar acompasadas con los latidos de su propio corazón. Asintió con la cabeza, sin perder el contacto visual con Rick. Él se quitó el saco, pues súbitamente sentía mucho calor. Lisa agradeció el hecho de que la hubiera tomado en sus brazos para conducirla frente al ventanal que daba a la terraza, pues sentía que sus pies no serían capaces de sostenerla por mucho tiempo. Ese era el efecto que Rick Hunter siempre había provocado en ella.

En la semioscuridad de la sala, levemente iluminada por las velas y la luz de la luna que se filtraba tímidamente por el ventanal, Lisa y Rick comenzaron a bailar lenta y cadenciosamente, estrechamente abrazados y moviéndose al ritmo de las notas intensamente seductoras del jazz.

El cuerpo fuerte y bien formado de Rick se sentía caliente debajo de la tela de su camisa. Lisa no podía evitar el acariciarle la espalda y los brazos mientras bailaban abrazados. El rostro del piloto estaba oculto en su cuello y ella podía sentir su aliento tibio sobre su piel, su respiración agitada y el latir fuerte e intenso de su corazón. Sentía cómo una de las manos del piloto le recorría la espalda, posándose en su cadera para apretarla más estrechamente contra él, mientras la otra la abrazaba alrededor de la espalda, escondiéndose debajo de su cabello para sostenerla por la base de su cuello.

- ¡Rick…! – Ella murmuraba en su oído. - ¡Te amo!

Como única respuesta obtuvo un suave gemido que escapó de lo más profundo de la garganta del piloto, mientras la apretaba aún más estrechamente contra sí. Lisa suspiró profundamente, embriagándose con ese aroma tan íntimamente masculino que era tan característico de Rick. Con un movimiento que fue casi inconsciente, Lisa liberó la camisa de Rick de sus pantalones, para poder deslizar sus manos debajo de ella y acariciar la piel desnuda de la espalda del piloto. El cuerpo de él reaccionó de una manera violenta a aquella inesperada sensación, estremeciéndose en los brazos de ella. Lisa sonrió y le atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja en sus labios, mordisqueándolo juguetonamente.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick refunfuñó. – Si sigues haciendo eso…

Pero su voz murió en su garganta cuando sintió los labios de ella posándose suavemente en su cuello para besarlo ahí, en esa zona mágica que él tenía. Se movió un poco para darle un acceso más fácil a su cuello y Lisa sonrió cuando lo sintió ronronear. La piel del piloto se sentía suave, caliente, levemente húmeda y su aroma era tan enajenante, que Lisa sintió que perdería la razón. Quería amarlo, quería sentirlo… quería hacerlo sentir bien, darle todo el placer del que fuera capaz, enloquecerlo, llevarlo al límite… quería enamorarlo y sorprenderlo cada día, a cada segundo… durante toda su vida.

- No sé cómo nos dejamos convencer por Miriya de que era buena idea estar separados estos días que vienen. – La voz de Rick fue apenas un susurro. - ¡Lisa…!

- No lo sé… - Ella respondió sin dejar de besar a su piloto.

- ¿Crees que… nos podamos… arrepentir ahora? – El piloto preguntó jadeante.

- No lo sé… - Lisa lo besó larga y profundamente en el justo lugar en donde ella podía sentir su pulso en su cuello. – Tú sabes que Miriya jamás nos lo perdonaría…

- ¡Lisa…! – Rick gimió. – No voy a poder vivir sin ti esos días… yo sé que no lo lograré.

- Va a ser difícil… - Ella respondió con voz apenas audible, buscando los labios del piloto. – Pero quizás sea positivo para… nosotros.

Los dos comenzaron a besarse lánguidamente, con los ojos cerrados, totalmente engolosinados el uno con el otro, sin dejar de moverse al ritmo suave y hechizante de la música de jazz.

- ¿Positivo? – Rick susurró entre besos. - ¡Va a ser una tortura¡Un martirio! Dios santo, Hayes… ¡Va a ser un suicidio!

- Lo sé… - Ella respondió sin dejar de besarlo. – Pero piensa en… lo emocionante que será nuestra luna de miel.

El piloto sonrió contra sus labios, incapaz de formular pensamientos coherentes, pero sabiendo que sin lugar a dudas ella tenía razón. Diez días sin Lisa serían mucho más de lo que él podía soportar… pero sabía que cuando estuvieran juntos una vez más los resultados serían medidos en grados Richter.

Un deseo súbito y poderoso comenzó a surgir de las entrañas mismas de su ser… el deseo de poseer a Lisa, de amarla y hacerla suya. De pronto sentía que si no se fundía con ella en cuerpo, alma y corazón moriría sin remedio. La abrazó tan estrechamente como humanamente le fue posible hacerlo y comenzó a besarla en los hombros, en el cuello y en las clavículas de una manera tan íntimamente sensual que Lisa no tuvo ninguna duda de qué era lo que su piloto quería y necesitaba en esos momentos.

Y ella se lo iba a dar… pero antes quería llevarlo al límite.

Mientras él la besaba de esa manera, Lisa había deslizado sus manos alrededor de su espalda, debajo de sus brazos, y estaba acariciándole de una manera suave pero firme la espalda y los hombros.

- Te siento muy tenso, amor. – Lisa susurró en su oído. - ¿Cómo te caería un masaje?

El piloto se separó de ella de inmediato, mirándola a los ojos. Ella le sonrió entre seductora y traviesamente y una sonrisa emocionada apareció lentamente en los labios de él, mientras sentía que sus piernas se debilitaban y su cuerpo entero se estremecía en anticipación. La conexión física que en esos momentos existía entre ellos era tan fuerte y profunda que casi se sentía como si estuvieran surgiendo chispas entre ellos.

- Un masaje… sería increíble. – Rick murmuró, buscando los labios de ella.

Lisa sonrió y lo tomó de las manos, conduciéndolo lentamente a su habitación. Él se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia y sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Lisa que brillaban magníficamente, abrazados por un fuego interno que Rick sabía, era el fuego del amor que ella sentía por él. En ese momento el piloto se sintió el hombre más afortunado del universo… el único dueño del amor de Lisa Hayes.

-

* * *

- 

En cuanto entraron a su habitación, Rick detuvo a Lisa tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí. Pero antes de que sus labios se posaran en los de ella, Lisa fue más rápida y colocó su dedo índice en los labios del piloto para mantenerlo a raya mientras le sonreía seductoramente.

- Todo a su tiempo. – Susurró.

- Vas a matarme, Lisa Hayes. – Rick murmuró entrecortadamente.

Pero Lisa no le permitió seguir refunfuñando, pues ya lo había tomado de la mano y lo conducía a la cama en donde lo obligó a sentarse y se acercó a él, colocándose entre sus piernas. Rick la abrazó por la cintura y levantó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos. Ella le sonrió y lo besó suave, muy suavemente en la frente, provocando que el piloto se estremeciera con la ternura de aquel beso.

Lisa comenzó a masajearle suavemente los hombros por encima de su camisa, sin romper el contacto visual con él, quien la observaba absorto, completamente perdido en sus ojos verdes. En esos momentos él hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que ella le hubiera pedido… se sentía tan completamente enamorado que podría mover los cielos por ella.

- ¿Por qué no vas a ponerte tu bata de baño, amor? – Lisa le susurró.

- ¿Y tú?

- Bueno… haré lo mismo. Estaremos más cómodos.

- Sí…

Rick la siguió con la mirada mientras ella entraba al baño. El piloto sonrió soñadoramente y se puso de pie para encender las lámparas de las mesitas de noche. Bajó la intensidad para darle a la habitación una iluminación suave y cálida y luego entró al baño, en donde Lisa ya se había despojado de su vestido y estaba anudándose su bata. Le guiñó el ojo a Rick al pasar y salió del baño.

- Te espero en la cama.

Él sinceramente pensó que había roto el record mundial de quitarse la ropa y ponerse una bata de baño. Cuando salió para encontrarse con Lisa, ella estaba ocupada mirando las etiquetas de algunos aceites aromáticos que había colocado sobre la mesita de noche.

- ¡Ya lo tenías todo planeado, traviesa! – Rick se acercó a ella por detrás y le colocó las manos en los hombros para besarla en la sien.

- ¿Te estás quejando, piloto?

- Me comenzaré a quejar si no empezamos con esto pronto.

- ¡Siempre tan impaciente, general Hunter! Pero me temo que esta noche va a tener que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia… porque al menos yo pienso irme despacio y disfrutar el momento.

- ¡Lisa Hayes… eres una…!

Aquella frase quedó en el aire cuando ella se acercó a besarlo en los labios. Él se dejó querer, sin oponer resistencia. Cuando sintió que ella lo empujaba a la cama, él se sentó en la orilla de la misma, sin romper el beso. Enseguida comprendió, por la manera como ella lo seguía empujando, que ella deseaba que él se recostara… lo que también hizo.

Lisa terminó aquel beso y lo miró a los ojos, al tiempo que su mano traviesa se deslizaba dentro de la bata entreabierta de Rick para acariciarle el pecho desnudo que subía y bajaba rítmicamente, al compás de su respiración. El corazón del piloto latía tan fuerte que ella hubiera jurado que casi podía escucharlo. Él permanecía inmóvil, con sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos clavados en el rostro de Lisa. Extendió su mano para acariciar el cabello suave y sedoso de ella y la almirante le sonrió, recostándose a su lado para acariciarle el cabello rebelde.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada, sin dejar de acariciarse y sonriéndose mutuamente. La expresión de absoluto enamoramiento que ambos tenían en sus rostros en esos momentos hacía obvio el hecho de que ambos estaban completamente locos de amor por el otro. No podían negar que entre ellos existía una necesidad fuerte e imperiosa de demostrarse su amor de una manera física, de buscar su satisfacción y placer… pero mucho más que eso, el amor que existía entre ellos alcanzaba niveles espirituales muy profundos.

Y era por ello que su amor físico era tan imperioso, porque a veces ellos simplemente no sabían como demostrarse todo lo que sentían por el otro… a veces las palabras se hacían insuficientes. A veces lo único que aplacaba ese amor tan ardientemente desesperado era la unión física total, la comunión absoluta de sus espíritus, sus corazones y sus cuerpos.

Rick sonrió emocionado cuando sintió que Lisa comenzaba a desanudarle la bata para tener acceso a su pecho. Se inclinó para plantarle un beso leve y travieso en los labios y él la siguió con la mirada cuando ella se estiró para tomar el aceite aromático en sus manos y comenzó a frotarlo para calentarlo.

Ella no lo perdía de vista. El piloto cerró momentáneamente los ojos cuando ella, sin previo aviso, se sentó en su estómago, colocando sus piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas. Rick se movió un poco para ajustar el peso de Lisa sobre su cuerpo y ella colocó sus manos sobre su pecho desnudo y empezó a frotarlo con firmeza, sin perder el contacto visual con él.

Rick sintió que su respiración se agitaba aún más. La manera en como ella lo estaba acariciando lo volvía loco. Trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos, de mantener esa conexión visual con ella… pero aquello se hacía difícil… muy difícil mientras ella seguía acariciándolo con tanto amor que él sinceramente comenzó a cuestionarse su cordura.

-¡Lisa…! – Un gemido escapó de lo más profundo de su ser.

- ¿Qué sientes, amor? – La voz de ella fue apenas un susurro.

- Se siente… muy bien… se siente rico… calientito y… - El piloto gruñó sin poder evitarlo y su cuerpo se arqueó involuntariamente. - ¡Lisa, siento que no voy a soportarlo mucho tiempo!

- ¡Shhhh! – Lisa lo calmó, susurrándole al oído. – Date la vuelta… estás tenso… vamos a trabajar en tu espalda.

El piloto no cuestionó las órdenes de su almirante. Se dio la vuelta para quedar tendido boca abajo y le ayudó a Lisa a despojarse de su bata de baño. Ella se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y tomó un poco más de aceite en sus manos. Cuando comenzó a masajear los hombros y la espalda alta de Rick, él cerró los ojos y comenzó a ronronear como si fuera un gatito. El suave y tibio toque de las manos de Lisa y la manera en como sólo ella sabía acariciarlo… eran el paraíso.

- ¿Así está bien? – La voz de Lisa era apenas audible.

- Sí… - Él respondió adormilado. – Muy bien… se siente delicioso.

Lisa comenzó a aplicar presión en el área de su columna hasta bajar a su espalda baja. Sentía cómo los músculos de Rick se tensaban levemente al contacto con sus manos en esas zonas tan sensibles… pero era cuestión de que se acostumbraran, pues después poco a poco sentía como se iban relajando. Sus manos subieron por los costados del piloto y sonrió cuando logró arrancarle un suave gemido de placer. A ella le gustaba tocarlo… le gustaba acariciarlo, sentirlo… explorar su cuerpo y establecer esa conexión física tan fuerte con aquel hombre al que tanto amaba… descubrirlo y unirse a él por el contacto tan intimo que se establecía en su piel.

Sus manos bajaron un poco más, para acariciarle las piernas lo que provocó que el piloto soltara una risita y se estremeciera bastante perceptiblemente. Las rodillas y las pantorrillas eran una zona bastante sensible en el cuerpo de Rick… y ella lo sabía, así que aquel toque había sido deliberado. Lisa se rió y se inclinó para besarlo en la espalda, dejando un caminito de besos a lo largo de su columna.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick gruñó, pero había una nota de profundo afecto en su voz. – Si lo que quieres es volverme loco… lo estás logrando.

- Misión cumplida. – Lisa susurró contra la piel de su espalda baja, mientras le acariciaba los costados, provocando que Rick se sacudiera levemente.

Ella se dio su tiempo, acariciándolo, besándolo y dándole un masaje intenso y muy placentero al piloto. Llegó un momento en que él se había relajado tanto, que Lisa pensó que se había quedado dormido. Pero de pronto, y sin previo aviso, él se dio la media vuelta para quedar de espaldas y sus ojos adormilados atraparon los de ella. Ambos sonrieron y él notó que por alguna razón ella se había sonrojado profundamente.

- Lisa… - Su voz fue casi una súplica.

Tomó las manos de ella y las colocó sobre su pecho. Ella entendió el mensaje, porque de inmediato comenzó a acariciarlo suave pero firmemente. Sus pectorales se sentían fuertes y bien formados y Lisa sonrió cuando sintió el corazón de Rick palpitando rítmicamente en su pecho. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar la imperiosa necesidad que de pronto sintió de inclinarse sobre él y besarle los labios. En lugar de eso sus manos bajaron a su abdomen y Rick arqueó la espalda y soltó una risita.

- ¡Me dieron cosquillas! – Susurró, sonriéndole a Lisa.

- ¿Esto también te da cosquillas? – Lisa le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa.

El piloto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió suavemente cuando ella comenzó a besarle el estómago, lentamente y sin prisas. Cuando la lengua de Lisa acompañó a sus labios, Rick pensó que definitivamente había muerto y estaba en el paraíso. Ella comenzó a acariciarlo, a besarlo, a probarlo de una manera tan íntimamente sensual que el piloto sintió que sus ojos se humedecían de placer contenido y las lágrimas que no logró controlar escaparon y se mezclaron con el sudor que le cubría el rostro.

- ¿Qué sientes, amor?

Rick entreabrió los ojos cuando escuchó a Lisa preguntarle lo mismo una vez más. Era obvio que ella quería saber cuales eran las reacciones y sensaciones que sus caricias provocaban en él… ella quería complacerlo, asegurarse de que lo estuviera disfrutando… ¡Cómo si aquello no fuera obvio! Sin embargo Rick se sintió enternecido y conmovido por ese cuidado que ella siempre tenía con él, con lo que necesitaba, con lo que quería, con lo que deseaba.

- Te siento a ti. – Respondió él entre jadeos. – Siento… tus manos suaves… tus labios tibios y húmedos… tu aliento caliente sobre mi piel… siento que me quema por dentro, amor… siento placer… mucho placer.

Lisa sonrió suavemente y volvió a sonrojarse. Él la acercó a su rostro para mirarla a los ojos y acariciarle la mejilla.

- ¿Qué sientes tú, Lisa?

- Siento… tú piel… tu calor… los latidos de tu corazón… siento que dentro de mi algo se derrite… siento que… que te necesito… que quisiera… fundirme contigo, amor…

El piloto la había abrazado y ahora ella estaba tendida completamente sobre el cuerpo de él, quien había atrapado sus labios con los suyos y la estaba besando como si no hubiera un mañana. Sus cuerpos estaban unidos en un contacto íntimo y total y Lisa sonrió contra los labios de él cuando sintió que el piloto comenzaba a deshacerse de su bata de baño.

- Mi turno… - susurró sin dejar de besarla. – Quiero sentirte yo a ti, preciosa… quiero acariciarte… quiero… amarte.

Con un movimiento súbito, él la hizo rodar, de manera que ahora ella quedara de espaldas en la cama. Sus ojos se entreabrieron y Rick la contempló por unos segundos tendida debajo de él, contemplándolo con amor mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente y el sonido de su respiración era apenas audible. Su cabello color miel contrastaba con las sábanas inmaculadamente blancas y enmarcaba su rostro perfecto. Rick tomó una de sus manos y la besó con amor para luego besarla suavemente en la punta de cada uno de sus dedos. Cuando los labios del piloto se posaron en la parte interna de su muñeca, justo donde podía sentir su pulso, la respiración de ella se hizo más profunda y entrecortada.

Rick acarició su brazo lentamente, provocándole escalofríos a Lisa. Luego le sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella para indicarle que se tendiera boca abajo… era su turno de regresarle el favor. Lisa hizo lo que él le pedía y sonrió cuando sintió las manos fuertes de su piloto posarse en sus hombros para comenzar a masajearlos.

- Está muy tensa, almirante. – Rick susurró y ella sonrió.

- ¿Y usted cree que pueda ayudarme con eso, general?

- Dejare que lo juzgue por usted misma.

El piloto se inclinó y la beso largamente en los hombros, provocando que Lisa se estremeciera de placer. Luego le masajeó la espalda, con movimientos precisos, profundos y dirigidos a atacar los puntos específicos de tensión que el tan bien tenía identificados en el cuerpo de Lisa. Unos minutos más tarde ella estaba gimiendo suavemente, sin siquiera notarlo, mientras él seguía masajeándola de una manera deliciosamente maravillosa.

Pero entonces él decidió que era suficiente con el masaje… necesitaba acariciarla. Sentía que si no lo hacía iba a enloquecer. Poco a poco comenzó a disminuir la presión y la intensidad del masaje, hasta que aquello se convirtió en una caricia. Tal y como ella lo había hecho, él se dio su tiempo para acariciarla a lo largo de toda su espalda hasta llegar a la zona baja de la misma.

- Esta vez no es un accidente… - Rick susurró traviesamente mientras la acariciaba, provocando que ella se riera.

- ¡Eres terrible, Rick Hunter!

- Y tú eres hermosa… - La besó en la espalda. – Preciosa… bella… eres mi ángel, mi diosa… eres mía, Lisa… y te amo.

Ella no pudo evitar el darse la media vuelta en ese momento. Necesitaba mirar a Rick de frente… necesitaba que él la besara… necesitaba que la abrazara, que la cubriera con su cuerpo… que la hiciera suya. Ella lo necesitaba a él de una manera tan imperiosa que sentía que estaba a punto de perder la razón.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Rick se inclinó sobre ella para besarla en el cuello, en la clavícula, en el pecho, en el estómago. Lo hacía lenta, casi ceremoniosamente y Lisa sintió que simplemente ya no podía controlar los suaves gemidos que escapaban de lo más profundo de su garganta. Jamás en su vida Rick la había acariciado como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

- Si sigues haciendo esto… - Ella murmuró entrecortadamente. – No vas a dejar nada para la luna de miel.

- ¡Oh no, mi almirante! – Él sonrió contra la piel de su estómago. – Al contrario… éste es sólo el calentamiento… estoy reservando lo mejor para aquella noche.

Lisa lo miró y sus ojos ardieron con amor. Los de él destilaban ternura. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos momentos y de pronto sintieron que aquello era el límite… si habían querido volverse locos mutuamente lo habían logrado, pero ya su voluntad no daba para más. Rick se acercó a Lisa, pero ella se levantó y antes de que él pudiera cubrirla con su cuerpo, ella ya se había abrazado a él, empujándolo para que quedara recargado contra la cabecera de la cama, y se había sentado en su regazo, echándole los brazos al cuello y mirándolo profundamente a los ojos. Él comprendió lo que ella deseaba y se acomodó debajo de ella, mientras Lisa se preparaba para recibirlo dentro de su cuerpo en aquel abrazo tan íntimo y tan profundo. Los dos gimieron cuando el acto de volverse un solo cuerpo pareció sobrepasar su autocontrol y se quedaron perfectamente inmóviles, sintiéndose uno al otro en plenitud.

- ¡Te amo! – Rick murmuró contra la sensible piel del cuello de Lisa. - ¡Lisa, eres mi vida! Eres… todo para mí.

- Tú también eres mi todo. – Lisa se había aferrado a él, abrazándolo estrechamente alrededor del cuello y susurrando esas palabras contra la piel de su hombro, mientras sentía que no podía contener las lágrimas de felicidad que le anegaban sus ojos.

El piloto la abrazó estrechamente y después de unos momentos comenzaron a moverse lentamente al principio… aunque de pronto y sin que ellos pudieran evitarlo, toda la pasión y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro termino por desbordarse entre ellos. Esa noche fue de entrega total y absoluta. Esa noche se hicieron el amor cinco, seis, siete veces… no podían estar seguros.

Lo único que sabían era que habían llegado al limite una y otra vez, se habían gozado como nunca antes lo habían hecho… de mil maneras diferentes y provocando mil sensaciones diferentes el uno en el otro… se habían agotado mutuamente, se habían entregado por completo, habían colapsado, totalmente exhaustos y ebrios de placer… solo para comenzar otra vez.

Las primeras luces del amanecer los habían sorprendido aún entrelazados, totalmente fuera de la realidad, entregados a sus embates amorosos… la noche no había sido lo bastante larga para su amor, pero ambos sabían que delante de ellos tenían la eternidad.

Y finalmente, cuando sintieron que ya no podían dar más de sí, los dos se rodearon el cuerpo con sus brazos, sin poder salir del todo de ese hechizo de amor en el que se encontraban y así, entrelazados, cuerpo contra cuerpo y mezclando sus alientos, cayeron profundamente dormidos en los brazos del otro con una sonrisa en los labios.

-

* * *

- 

La mañana pasó sin ser sentida por los jóvenes amantes que, totalmente agotados y exhaustos después de su noche de amor, durmieron sin que nada perturbara su descanso. El sol comenzó a ascender sobre Ciudad Macross, pero parecía que ni Lisa ni Rick tenían intenciones de abrir los ojos ese día.

Finalmente fue el piloto quien entreabrió los ojos cuando sintió que ella se movía un poco. Estaba tendida boca abajo, abrazada a su almohada, mientras a sus espaldas Rick, también boca abajo, tenía su brazo alrededor de la espalda de ella y su mejilla ligeramente apoyada en su hombro. Sonrió adormiladamente al sentir el cabello de Lisa contra su rostro y lo apartó de ahí con cuidado. Por encima del hombro desnudo de ella pudo ver el reloj sobre la mesita de noche. Era más de medio día y él se sentía descansado y un poco adolorido.

Se rió suavemente y miró a Lisa quien, aún profundamente dormida, dio media vuelta para quedar de frente a él. Rick la observó con adoración y acarició su rostro con ternura, mientras que a su mente venían en tropel imágenes de la noche anterior. Suspiró satisfecho y una sonrisa soñadora apareció en su rostro al tiempo que se inclinaba a besar a Lisa justo en medio de los ojos.

- ¡Hermosa! – Murmuró. – Se ve tan absolutamente hermosa cuando está así, tan tranquila y relajada… duerme, amor… sueña… sonríe… respira… no te muevas. Me gusta tenerte así a mi lado. Me gusta sentirte así y saber que estás segura y protegida. Me gusta cuidarte… me gusta vigilar tu sueño. ¿Qué estarás soñando, amor?

Lisa se movió un poco y Rick sonrió. Le gustaba verla despertar. Los ojos adormilados de ella parpadearon un par de veces y el piloto se inclinó para besarlos. ¡Le gustaban tanto! Ella sonrió y alargó su mano para acariciar el rostro del piloto, que se sentía levemente rasposo con su incipiente barba matutina.

- Buenos días, mi cielo. – Ella lo saludó con voz ronca.

- Buenos días, preciosa. – Él la besó en los labios. - ¿Cómo dormiste?

Como respuesta Lisa se estiró perezosamente, levantando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y gruñendo suavemente. Rick aprovechó el momento para abrazarla y ella se rió, pues lo imprevisto de la acción le había dado cosquillas. El cuerpo tibio del piloto cubrió el suyo y ambos se miraron a los ojos sonriendo.

- Me duele todo. – Lisa comentó con una risita, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Rick.

- A mi también. – Él no pudo evitar el reír también. - ¡Fue una noche maravillosa!

- Hmmm… sí, lo fue. Estuviste espectacular, piloto. – Lisa respondió seductoramente.

- Pues tú no te quedaste atrás… - La besó en la frente. – Jamás vas a dejar de sorprenderme, Lisa. Nunca pensé que tuvieras ese fuego dentro de ti.

- Sólo contigo, Rick Hunter. – Lisa bostezó y sonrió. – Solamente contigo.

- Entonces soy un hombre afortunado. – Rick la besó en los labios. - ¡Me encantas, Lisa! Y te amo tanto que… a veces no sé que hacer con esto que siento por ti.

- Pues anoche no me lo pareció así. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo. – Creo que sabías exactamente lo que estabas haciendo, chiquillo.

- Hemos mejorado. – Él le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa. – Bien dicen que la práctica hace al maestro.

- Así es.

Lisa le echó los brazos al cuello y lo atrajo a sí para besarlo larga y profundamente. Él correspondió, besándola de la misma manera y con la misma intensidad y pasión con la que ella lo estaba besando a él. Sus besos, sus caricias y sus palabras llenas de amor y de ternura se prolongaron por un buen rato… hasta que el estómago de alguno de ellos demandó su comida.

- ¡Fuiste tú! – Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo y rompieron a reír.

- Bueno… - Rick rodó en la cama y se estiró. – Después de todo creo que ambos necesitamos una buena carga de carbohidratos. ¡Estoy agotado!

- Sí, lo sé… - Lisa se tendió sobre él y lo besó en la barbilla mientras le acariciaba el pecho desnudo y entrelazaba su pierna con las de él. - ¡Te amo, piloto! Me gustas mucho… me gusta estar contigo.

- El sentimiento es mutuo. – Rick le acarició la espalda desnuda, mientras le sonreía con amor. – Me gusta despertar a tu lado… me gusta pasar la noche entera contigo… haciéndote el amor… durmiendo a tu lado… abrazándote. ¡Me encantas, Lisa! No lo puedo poner de otra manera.

- ¿Me das un besito? – Lisa le sonrió con cariño.

- Te doy mil besitos.

El piloto tomó el rostro de Lisa en sus manos y comenzó a besarla repetidamente, una y otra vez hasta que los dos comenzaron a reír. Él se sentó en la cama y ella hizo lo mismo. Se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo emocionados y él iba a decir algo, pero su estómago volvió a hacer ruido.

- Es hora del almuerzo. – Lisa miró el reloj. – Creo que tenemos que ir a alimentarnos. ¡Pobre de tu pancita! Ya quiere su comida.

Mientras decía eso, ella había acariciado el estómago de Rick, provocándole cosquillas. Él se rió y la observó con ternura mientras ella se colocaba su bata de baño encima y le extendía la suya.

- ¡Vamos amor! Hay que ir a comer algo… todavía hay bastante comida de anoche.

- ¿Tienes planes para el día, preciosa? – Rick se colocó su bata.

- No precisamente… ¿Y tú?

El piloto se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

- Estar contigo… por lo demás creo que podemos improvisar… y por la noche podemos seguir con nuestra pequeña fiesta de amor. ¿Quién necesita una despedida de soltero si puedo tenerte a ti para divertirme?

- ¿Así que soy tu diversión, eh?

Lisa le arrojó una almohada, fingiendo estar ofendida por aquel comentario. Rick se rió y se puso de pie para alcanzarla en la puerta de la habitación.

- Sí, eres mi diversión. – Le dijo cuando la alcanzó y la abrazó. – Y eres mi inspiración, mi sangre, el aire que respiro… eres mi vida, Lisa Hayes… eres mi todo.

- Buena respuesta. – Lisa le sonrió. – Pero en este momento debo de ser la persona que ponga algo de orden en este lugar y te lleve a comer antes de que mueras de inanición.

- ¡Exagerada! – Rick se rió, mientras se dejaba conducir por ella a la cocina. - ¿Alguna vez te había dicho cuanto te quiero?

- ¿Cuánto?

- Mil ochocientos millones.

- ¿Mil ochocientos millones de qué? – Lisa replicó divertida.

- ¡De amores!

- ¡Estas loco! – Lisa se rió.

- Por ti, Hayes… totalmente loco por ti. – Rick la atrapó por la cintura apenas habían entrado a la cocina y la acorraló contra la barra a sus espaldas. - ¡Ya quiero que sea de noche para seguir con nuestra fiesta privada!

- ¡Eres insaciable, Hunter! – Ella lo besó en los labios.

- Y eso es una de las cosas que más te encantan de mí. ¿No es cierto? – Rick le devolvió el beso. – Además tú tienes la culpa, Hayes… tú me provocas.

- ¡Ahora la culpable soy yo! – Lisa se rió.

De pronto un gesto de seriedad apareció en el rostro del piloto mientras clavaba sus ojos profundamente azules en los de Lisa. Le acarició el contorno del rostro con su dedo y ella lo miró con atención.

- Es verdad, Lisa. – Él habló con toda la seriedad del mundo. – No sé qué es lo que me pasa pero tú… tú me haces sentir cosas que jamás había sentido en mi vida… me vuelves loco de una manera que—simplemente no puedo controlarme. No puedo controlar lo que siento por ti, amor. No sé qué es lo que sea pero… Lisa, te amo con todo el corazón.

- Y yo a ti, Rick… con toda el alma. – Ella le respondió con la misma seriedad. – Siento que jamás lograré saciarme de ti.

Los dos sonrieron e iban a besarse, pero sus estómagos volvieron a hacer ruidos extraños. Se separaron riendo y señalándose el uno al otro.

- ¡Fuiste tú!

Y así, entre bromas, risas y una conversación ligera e informal, los dos se prepararon su almuerzo con lo que había sobrado de la cena del día anterior. Fueron a vestirse cómodos, con shorts y playeras y salieron a comer a la terraza de las pérgolas. Ninguno quería comentar que ese sería el último día que pasarían juntos en mucho tiempo… así que pensaban aprovecharlo al máximo.

-

* * *

- 

Después de comer se quedaron un rato más en la terraza sin hacer nada en particular. Rick había tomado la mano de Lisa encima de la mesa y la masajeaba suavemente. Estaban en silencio, escuchando los sonidos del bosque cercano, los pájaros, el suave viento otoñal entre las ramas de los árboles. Las mentes de ambos se habían ido lejos… muy lejos. Finalmente él observó a Lisa ponerse de pie y ella le acarició el rostro.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Se hace tarde, amor… quiero limpiar la cocina y después hacer… mi maleta.

- Oh… - Rick sonó más decepcionado de lo que él hubiera querido. – Pero… todavía tenemos tiempo… es decir, no te irás sino hasta mañana y—

- Lo sé. – Ella le seguía acariciando suavemente la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. – Pero mañana tengo que llevarme ya mis cosas a la base y bueno… a decir verdad quiero relajarme esta noche. Por eso quiero hacerlo de una vez.

- Bien, en ese caso… - El piloto se puso de pie y le besó la mano. – Tu ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer. Yo me encargo de la cocina.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¡Claro! – Intentó sonreír. - ¿Cuándo le he quedado mal en alguna misión, almirante?

- Nunca. – Lisa lo besó en la mejilla.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada unos momentos y después ella comenzó a alejarse hacia el interior de la casa. El piloto levantó su mano para despedirla y cuando se encontró solo suspiró con tristeza.

- ¡Te voy a extrañar tanto! – Murmuró mientras comenzaba a recoger los platos sucios.

Limpiar la cocina no le tomó más de diez minutos a Rick. Enseguida se acercó a su habitación, pero cuando vio a Lisa entretenida eligiendo su ropa para los diez días que estaría fuera, él decidió que no quería estar presente. Se fue al estudio de la casa y se sentó en el escritorio, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos y suspirando pesadamente.

Levantó la mirada y observó por unos minutos todos los diplomas, reconocimientos, medallas y demás cosas que decoraban las paredes del estudio… y que pertenecían a ambos. Aquella casa era su hogar, de eso no había duda… y Lisa…

- Ella es el alma de esta casa… sin ella son solo cuatro paredes y un techo. Ella es la que le da vida a este lugar.

Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Rick había tomado una hoja de papel y una pluma fuente y había comenzado a escribir sin mucho ánimo:

--

"_Ciudad Macross_

_30 de septiembre 2012._

_Lisa, mi amor:_

_No sé cómo ni cuando, pero me he dado cuenta de que mi corazón sólo late para ti. Cuando estoy despierto, a cada momento, es tu imagen la que tengo en la cabeza y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en tu voz, en tus palabras, en todo lo que tú eres y haces. Me tienes hechizado, Hayes. No sé que voy a hacer contigo… pero cada vez que escucho tu voz me siento tranquilo. Tu voz me da paz y mucha seguridad. Me gusta cuando hablamos en la noche, en la cama cuando ya las luces están apagadas y tu me hablas suavemente y me cuentas cómo te fue en tu día o me escuchas mientras yo te cuento sobre mis cosas. El solo pensar en ti me hace sonreír. _

_Cada vez que tus ojos se encuentran con los míos me dejas sin aliento. ¡Tienes los ojos más hermosos que yo haya visto en mi vida! Son tan intensos, tan cálidos, tan apasionados y tan bellos que cada vez que me miras siento que tu mirada me envuelve el corazón._

_No lo sé Lisa, pero cada momento que pasa siento que te amo más y más. Cada día que paso a tu lado me siento más cerca de ti. A veces me pongo a pensar en todas esas cosas que hemos compartido, los buenos y los malos momentos y siento que tengo mucho que agradecerte… y es apenas el inicio, mi cielo. Tenemos la eternidad delante de nosotros¿cierto?_

_Cuando estoy contigo mi corazón se remonta al espacio, vuela entre las estrellas… estar a tu lado es mucho más emocionante que volar un VF4 de última tecnología. Tu amor me lleva a lugares a los cuales nadie más podría llevarme… me hace sentir cosas tan maravillosas que… no sé. Es difícil de explicar. _

_Te voy a extrañar, princesa. Sé que nos veremos todos los días en la base y que trabajaremos juntos pero no es lo mismo. He llegado a un punto en el que sinceramente siento que no puedo vivir sin ti. Se que mientras estés ausente, en la noche voy a cerrar los ojos y lo único en lo que podré pensar será en tu cálido abrazo, nuestros dedos entrelazados y tus labios suaves en los míos. ¡Te amo, preciosa! Todo lo que tú eres es maravilloso… eres la mujer más bella, más buena y más increíble que alguna vez ha existido en el universo. ¡Nunca olvides cuánto te amo!_

_Te amo con mi cuerpo, con mi alma, con mi mente y con mi corazón. Tú y yo somos una sola alma en dos cuerpos. Eres mi ángel. ¡Te amo!_

_Tuyo para siempre:_

_Rick Hunter."_

--

Cuando Rick terminó de escribir, sentía que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Puso la carta en un sobre y lo cerró con la lengua. Después lo besó y escribió el nombre de Lisa en él. Se dirigió a su habitación y se dio cuenta de que Lisa no estaba por ahí, pero su maleta ya estaba lista junto a la puerta.

El piloto fue a su ropero y sacó un paquetito envuelto en una bolsa de plástico. Sin más preámbulo puso la carta dentro de él y fue a meterlo a la maleta de Lisa. Estaba en eso cuando escuchó la voz de ella llamándolo desde la sala.

- ¡Voy!

Caminó hasta el lugar de donde provenía la voz y encontró a Lisa de pie ante el ventanal, mirando hacia el jardín. Ya había oscurecido casi por completo y ella parecía absorta en el paisaje ante ella. Él se le acercó y la abrazó alrededor de los hombros para luego recargar su mejilla en la de ella. Los dos sonrieron.

- ¿Dónde estabas, amor?

- En el estudio… viendo nuestras medallas y diplomas. ¡Somos impresionantes¿No lo crees?

Lisa se rió suavemente y él volvió a besarla en la mejilla.

- Creo que va a llover. – Comentó Lisa.

Él miró al cielo a través del ventanal y luego abrió la puerta corrediza para salir a la terraza. Lisa salió detrás de él. La noche era fresca y se sentía el ambiente de lluvia, pero era una atmósfera agradable. Ella ya se había sentado en una de las sillas reclinables de madera que tenían en la terraza y cuando Rick la miró, ella le sonrió y golpeó levemente el asiento a su lado, invitándolo a sentarse con ella. Él no se resistió a aquella invitación. Abrió su brazo para recibirla y ella se acurrucó contra su pecho.

- Es una noche hermosa. – Rick murmuró. – Pero espero que el día de nuestra boda no llueva… Miriya y Kelly se han esforzado mucho por que los jardines del museo estén perfectos para ese día. Una lluvia lo echaría todo a perder. Y lidiar con una Meltran enojada seguramente no sería la mejor manera de comenzar nuestra luna de miel.

- Lo sé. – Lisa se rió pero enseguida sonrió soñadoramente. - ¿No es increíble? Después de tanto tiempo… ya estamos tan cerca del gran día.

-Sí, es verdad… Lisa… ¿Realmente tienes que irte? Es decir, sé que ya lo hemos hablado pero… ¿No habría la posibilidad de que yo… pudiera ir contigo?

- Amor… - Lisa levantó su mirada para verlo a los ojos y le sonrió con ternura. – Alguien tiene que quedarse aquí cuidando nuestro palacio. Además, si tú te vas¿Quién movería el avioncito de tu calendario en el refrigerador durante la cuenta final?

- Eso es cierto. – Rick le sonrió y la besó en la punta de la nariz. – Pero te voy a extrañar.

- Y yo a ti.

Rick clavó su vista en el horizonte, sin ver nada en particular. Lisa estaba acurrucada contra él; había metido su mano entro de la camisa del piloto para acariciarle el pecho y los dos comenzaron a adormilase, todavía resintiendo el desgaste de la noche previa. Se hubieran quedado dormidos si no se hubiera soltado una lluvia que comenzó suave pero que fue intensificándose paulatinamente.

Los dos miraron al cielo y sintieron cómo las gotas de lluvia les caían sobre el rostro. Cerraron los ojos y dejaron que la lluvia los acariciara por un momento. Rick se puso de pie y extendió los brazos mientras comenzaba a reír.

- Vamos adentro de la casa. – Lisa sugirió. - ¡Rick, si te mojas te vas a enfermar!

- ¡Claro que no! Yo soy un hombre fuerte, Hayes… hace falta mucho más que una simple lluvia para enfermarme… de hecho, hace falta que mi oficial superior derribe mi avión para que yo termine en el hospital.

- ¡Rick Hunter! – Lisa gruñó divertida, pero fingiendo fastidio. - ¡Jamás dejarás de recordármelo¿No es así?

El piloto comenzó a reírse y Lisa se acercó a él de improviso para darle una palmada en el trasero. Rick saltó y gritó indignado.

- ¡Hey!

- ¡Oops, lo siento! – Lisa le sonrió. – Fue un accidente.

- ¡Lisa Hayes-Hunter!

- Todavía no… y si te mojas y el día de nuestra boda estás enfermo…

- ¿Qué¿Cuándo el capellán pregunte si me aceptas como esposo le vas a contestar que tú jamás te casarías con un mocoso?

- Esa es una posibilidad.

Fue el turno de Rick de gruñir y dejarse ir sobre de Lisa, pero ella ya había salido corriendo rumbo al jardín y él salió tras de ella, tratando de alcanzarla, pero dándole ventaja.

- ¡Ven acá! – Le gritaba. - ¡Ahora vas a ser tú la que te vas a enfermar! Yo tampoco quiero casarme con una mocosa¿sabes?

Lisa había ido a ocultarse detrás de un árbol en la esquina del jardín. Rick la escuchaba reír y él mismo no podía evitar el reír divertido mientras la perseguía, aunque una parte de su cerebro le decía que realmente no deberían de estarse mojando de esa manera.

- ¡Lisa! – La llamó, buscándola detrás del árbol. - ¡Ven acá, traviesa!

- ¡Atrápame si puedes! – Ella salió corriendo.

- ¡Así que ese es el juego que quieres jugar, Hayes!

- Demasiado lento, general Hunter… esperaba más de usted.

- ¡Le estoy dando ventaja, almirante! Simplemente trato de ser un caballero.

- ¡Pretextos, puros pretextos!

- ¿Ah, si? Ahora le mostraré de lo que soy capaz, almirante. Y luego no diga que no se lo advertí.

El piloto salió corriendo tras de ella. Los dos se reían divertidos y emocionados mientras se perseguían en la lluvia, se arrojaban agua, se hacían cosquillas, se escondían uno del otro y luego se besaban suavemente, dejando que el agua cayera sobre ellos y los acariciara con su suave toque.

Pero llegó un momento en que la lluvia arreció demasiado y se puso bastante fría. Sin mayor preámbulo Rick tomó la mano de Lisa y la condujo a la terraza. Cuando llegaron a refugiarse bajo el techo, los dos estaban temblando.

- ¡Está helada! – Lisa no podía evitar el que sus dientes castañearan mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, frotándose los brazos.

- ¡Eso es lo que le pasa a la gente malvada! Al final siempre recibe su merecido. – Rick la regañó.

- ¿Si¿Y cómo es que usted también está temblando y totalmente empapado, señor?

- ¡Ven acá! – Rick la jaló hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó estrechamente.

Los dos se rieron pero sabían que debían de secarse y ponerse algo caliente de inmediato. No querían enfermarse… no a sólo 11 días de su boda. Lisa sugirió que fueran a tomar un baño tibio… juntos. Aquella fue una orden que el rebelde piloto no cuestionó.

Una hora más tarde los dos, enfundados en sus pijamas suaves y calientitas, se sentaron en el sofá de la sala a tomar algo de té caliente. Se hacía tarde y los dos sabían que tenían que levantarse temprano al día siguiente… pero también sabían que era su última noche juntos y querían aprovechar cada segundo de ella.

- ¿Te gustaría—no sé, ver alguna película? – Lisa preguntó, mirando a Rick con amor destilándole en los ojos.

Él se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió y miró a Lisa.

- Como quieras tú… ¿Qué película se te antoja?

- No sé… una romántica, tal vez.

- Hmmm… - Él se volvió a encoger de hombros. – Desde que estoy contigo todas las demás historias de amor se me hacen insignificantes… la nuestra es mejor¿no te parece? Nuestra historia es mi historia de amor favorita.

- ¡Rick!

El piloto se había movido para estar cerca de ella y se había inclinado para besarla suavemente en los labios. Ella lo besó con la misma ternura y cariño que él le estaba demostrando. Cuando se separaron, Lisa le sonrió sin poder apartar sus ojos de los profundamente azules de él… esos ojos que tanto amaba y que eran capaces de ponerla en trance cada vez que los miraba.

- Entonces… ¿Sí quieres ver una película o no?

Rick se acercó peligrosamente a ella y escondió su rostro en su cuello, besándola de una manera lenta, tibia y prometedora. Lisa cerró los ojos y se movió levemente para que él pudiera besarla desde un ángulo más cómodo.

- ¿Y si en vez de encender la televisión me enciendes a mi? – El piloto susurró roncamente en su oído.

- ¡Eres increíble, Rick Hunter! – Lisa se rió y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse levemente.

Él comenzó a reírse contra la piel de ella, lo que provocó que Lisa se estremeciera involuntariamente y que él terminara aquel beso y la mirara a los ojos.

- ¿Quién iba a decir que el destino convertiría una vida tan ordinaria como lo era la mía en este cuento de hadas que estoy viviendo a tu lado, Lisa?

- Rick… - Ella apenas pudo susurrar.

Durante un par de minutos lo único que ella pudo hacer fue observar insistentemente el rostro apuesto y noble de su piloto y acariciarlo con amor. Él se dejaba consentir y disfrutaba aquellas caricias, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Lisa en esos momentos.

- ¿En qué piensas, preciosa? – Le preguntó después de un largo silencio.

- Pienso en ti… en mí… en nosotros… Rick… pienso en lo que la vida nos ha dado y en lo que—en todo lo que perdimos y en todo lo que… estuvimos tan cerca de perder.

- Ya no pienses en eso, mi cielo. – La besó en los ojos. – Al final las cosas sucedieron como debían suceder y… estamos juntos.

- Lo sé pero… a veces pienso en lo que sucedió aquel día, cuando fui a despedirme de ti… cuando tú saliste detrás de mí, para rescatarme del fuego enemigo y yo—

- No Lisa… no fue para rescatarte del fuego enemigo. – Rick le acariciaba el cabello. – Aunque Khyron no hubiera atacado aquel día, yo igual hubiera ido tras de ti. ¡Jamás hubiera permitido que te alejaras de mí, Hayes¡Nunca!

- Quería huir e irme muy lejos… escapar de ti y de mis sentimientos… pero… en ese momento, cuando comencé a alejarme de tu casa, después de haber vaciado mi corazón ante ti… me sentía liberada de ese secreto que se había vuelto tan pesado pero también… sabía que había cometido un error… no podía irme, no quería hacerlo… y justo antes de que cayeran las primeras bombas yo me atreví a preguntarme… ¿Qué sucedería si tu corrieras tras de mí, tratando de detenerme¿Qué sentiría si tú impidieras que yo me alejara… si me abrazaras y me dijeras que me amabas?

- ¡Oh Lisa!

- ¡Estaba aterrada, Rick! Aterrada… porque no sabía que podría hacer o cómo reaccionaría… y cuando finalmente las cosas sucedieron…

- ¡Hubiera querido que sucedieran bajo otras circunstancias! A veces pienso en todo el tiempo que perdimos y siento rabia conmigo mismo… ¡Desperdiciamos tanta felicidad! Nos negamos la oportunidad de amar y ser amados durante tanto tiempo… Lisa, amor…

- ¡Shhhh!

Lisa le colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios para acallarlo y luego lo tomó por las solapas de su camisa, para atraerlo contra sí y comenzar a besarlo, mientras los dos comenzaban a recostarse en el sofá.

Él la abrazó estrechamente, sin dejar de besarla… profundizando aquel beso, sintiendo cómo Lisa se aferraba a él y se acomodaba debajo de su cuerpo para recibirlo. Él sonrió contra sus labios, sintiendo su calor y su suavidad. Ella terminó el beso para continuar besándolo en la línea de la mandíbula hasta su cuello y en particular aquel sitio mágico que él tenía detrás de la oreja.

- ¡Oh Lisa…! – Un suspiro escapó de lo más profundo del pecho del piloto.

- ¿Te gusta? – La voz de ella fue apenas audible.

- Sí… - Él apretó los ojos y se estremeció levemente.

Lisa sonrió contra su piel y siguió besándolo de tal manera que él comenzó a perder contacto con la realidad. Su universo entero era esa mujer a la que amaba con su vida… a la que adoraba, quien era su razón para abrir los ojos cada mañana, quien era el motivo de cada latido de su corazón. Lisa… su Lisa.

- Me gusta sentirte sobre mí. – Ella comenzó a murmurar en su oído, provocando una reacción en cadena en el cuerpo del muchacho. – Me gusta cómo se siente tu peso… tu calor… cómo puedo sentir tu corazón palpitando… la manera en cómo nuestros cuerpos se acoplan con tanta perfección y—

- A mí también… me gusta sentirte así… amor. – El piloto susurró. - ¡Te sientes tan bien! Tan calientita… tan suave… hueles rico…

Las manos del piloto comenzaban a subir y bajar por los costados de la almirante y ella gimió profundamente, lo que sólo motivó al general Hunter a intensificar sus caricias y sus besos.

- Quiero amarte, Lisa… - Habló en su oído, mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja traviesamente. – Quiero sentirte… quiero… estar en ti y—

- Sí… - ella respondió con un suspiro. – Te necesito, Rick…

Él se separó levemente de ella para mirarla a los ojos y sonrió, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con la punta de sus dedos. Sus ojos brillaban con tanto amor, que Lisa sintió que algo dentro de ella se derretía.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Nada… te amo.

- Yo te amo a ti, Rick… con toda el alma.

- Yo lo sé. – Respondió el arrogante piloto, inclinándose para besarla en los labios.

Pero apenas sus labios se habían encontrado, cuando un sonido fuerte, penetrante y bastante molesto los sobresaltó, haciendo que sus corazones se agitaran y que por un segundo ambos se quedaran sin respiración.

Era el timbre de la puerta que sonaba insistentemente.

- ¡No hay que abrir! – Rick refunfuñó, abrazándose a Lisa y aspirando su aroma.

- Pero… ¿Y si es una emergencia de la base?

Rick hizo un gesto de disgusto… la noche anterior había desconectado el teléfono de la casa y había olvidado volverlo a conectar. Rodó sobre sí mismo, levantando su peso del cuerpo de Lisa, mientras gruñía y renegaba entre dientes. El timbre seguía sonando y ahora aquel ruido insufrible era complementado por los toquidos insistentes en la puerta de la casa.

- ¡Debe ser una emergencia! - Lisa se puso de pie y se ajustó su pijama, cerrando los botones que inexplicablemente estaban abiertos. - ¿Quién más vendría hasta acá a media noche?

Rick miró el reloj de la pared… faltaban 15 minutos para la media noche, era cierto. Salió detrás de Lisa, que ya estaba abriendo la puerta y rogó que no fuera una emergencia. Lo último que deseaba en esos momentos era subirse a su VF4 y salir a pelear contra zentraedis revoltosos.

Pero apenas la puerta se abrió, Miriya y Kelly entraron a la casa hechas unas energúmenas y tomaron a Lisa por ambos brazos. Aquello fue tan sorpresivo, que Lisa se quedó congelada en su sitio, abriendo mucho los ojos y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Rick también estaba helado en el pasillo.

- ¡Justo a tiempo! – Miriya suspiró. – Espero que no hayamos interrumpido nada pero… ¡Es casi media noche!

- ¡Siempre supe que el hechizo de este par terminaba a la media noche! – Rick refunfuñó. - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Miriya le respondió, mientras conducía a Lisa a su habitación. - ¡Venimos por Lisa¿Qué más?

- ¡Un momento! – Lisa finalmente reaccionó y se soltó de las manos de sus amigas. - ¡Miriya, es media noche!

- ¡Exactamente! Y quedamos en que tú te irías al Hotel Macross Suites el día primero de octubre… ¡Tenemos diez minutos para sacarte de esta casa!

- ¡La maleta está lista! – Kelly canturreó desde el dormitorio.

- ¡Hey, salte de ahí! – Rick fue a corretear a su prima. – Miriya¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

- ¡Que venimos por Lisa¡Punto!

- ¡No lo voy a permitir!

- Miriya… - Lisa se armó de paciencia. – Sé que dijimos que el primero de octubre… pero ¿tienes que ser tan exacta y tomar las cosas tan al pie de la letra?

- Sí. – Fue la única respuesta de la Meltran, mientras le indicaba a Kelly con la mano que llevara la maleta a la minivan.

- ¡Esto es demasiado! – Rick sentía un súbito impulso de ahorcar a su compañera de tantas batallas. - ¡Miriya, hemos accedido a muchas cosas pero esto ya sale de…!

- ¡Shhhh¡Me duele la cabeza…! – La Meltran sacudió sus manos frente a Rick. – Además tengo que regresar pronto a la casa… Max se quedó con Dana y no le avisé a dónde iba. Lisa, es hora de irnos… ponte una chamarra encima de tu pijama, de todas maneras vas a llegar a dormir.

- ¡Te va a encantar tu habitación! – Kelly brincó y aplaudió emocionada. - ¡Te dieron la mejor suite del hotel!

- Es la almirante, no podía ser de otra manera. – Miriya ya le había colocado una chamarra a Lisa sobre los hombros y la arrastraba a la puerta.

- ¡No! – La almirante se detuvo en seco. – Miriya, no puedes venir a sacarme de mi casa a media noche y llevarme a un hotel sólo porque sí… Rick y yo…

- ¡De acuerdo! – La Meltran suspiró. – Faltan 7 minutos para la media noche… eso es todo lo que puedo darles… Kelly y yo te esperamos en la minivan, pero les advierto que si en 7 minutos no estás fuera, yo misma entraré por ti. ¡Vamos Kelly!

Las dos mujeres salieron de la casa dejando tras de sí a un par de oficiales de alto rango de la RDF bastante confundidos. ¡Esa mujer era como una aplanadora! Ella se acercaba y ellos simplemente no sabían de dónde había venido el golpe.

- ¡Y no la hagan de tanta emoción¡Mañana se van a ver en la base!

Miriya cerró la puerta de golpe y Lisa y Rick brincaron, perturbados por aquel ruido fuerte y sordo. Sus ojos se encontraron y descubrieron que ambos estaban aterrados.

- Lisa… no… no quiero que te vayas. – Rick la abrazó estrechamente. - ¡Pensé que todavía podríamos estar juntos esta noche!

- Lo sé amor… pero sabes que cuando algo se le mete a Miriya a la cabeza… si no salgo en cinco minutos, - Lisa revisó su reloj. – Ella va a venir a tirar la puerta… sabes que lo haría.

- Sí pero… ¡Lisa no es justo¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti durante diez días?

- Bueno… extrañarme… - Lisa comenzó a mover sus dedos de arriba abajo del pecho de Rick seductoramente. – Pensar en lo maravillosa que soy y en la suerte que tienes de que vas a casarte conmigo.

Rick sonrió y la besó en los labios.

- Jamás te había visto tan segura de ti misma como en estos momentos, Hayes… no puedes negar que estas emocionada de pasar diez días lejos de mi, se te ve en la mirada. Estas feliz porque en el hotel te van a dar pomitos de shampoo y crema en miniatura.

- ¿Crees que te cambiaría por botecitos de shampoo? – Lisa se rió y lo abrazó. – Rick… te voy a extrañar mucho pero… pero la próxima vez que estemos juntos…

- Será ya como esposos. – El piloto completó, besándole la frente. - ¡Lisa te amo!

- Y yo a ti.

- Nada de lo que digamos va a cambiar la situación. – Él le acarició el rostro. – Tenemos cuatro minutos, amor… ya dejemos de hablar y… hay que besarnos.

Lisa se rió pero no opuso resistencia cuando él la tomó por la cintura y buscó ávidamente sus labios con los suyos. Aquella acción fue tan imprevista que Lisa perdió el equilibrio y se recargó contra la pared. Sintió el cuerpo fuerte y tibio de Rick descansar contra el suyo mientras él la besaba de tal manera que ella sinceramente pensó que no lo soportaría mucho más… moriría de placer… sabía que su fin estaba cerca.

Rick la abrazaba estrechamente, la besaba profundamente y la acariciaba con todo el amor y toda la pasión que sentía por ella. Y Lisa le devolvía beso por beso… caricia por caricia… lo hacía sentir apreciado, deseado… amado.

Finalmente su beso terminó y los dos se separaron lentamente, sin querer hacerlo. Lisa comenzó a besarlo en el rostro, besos suaves y llenos de cariño y ternura que hicieron que el corazón del piloto se inflamara del amor que Lisa provocaba en él.

- ¡Te voy a extrañar Rick!

- Pero nos vamos a ver mañana en la base… - El susurró contra sus labios. – Sólo son diez días, princesa… la cuenta regresiva.

- Finalmente. – Lisa sonrió.

Rick atrapó los labios de Lisa en los suyos y la levantó del suelo mientras la besaba y la hacía girar alrededor del pasillo. Los dos, sin dejar de besarse, se reían emocionados.

El reloj de la sala marcando la media noche y el claxon de la minivan de los Sterling fueron dos sonidos simultáneos. Lisa y Rick se separaron lentamente y por unos segundos se contemplaron extasiados, sonriendo con amor.

- ¡Es una locura! – Rick se quejó. - ¡Me voy a arrepentir de esto! Y ni siquiera te aseguro de que pueda llegar al final de estos diez días sin estar contigo Lisa… es una amenaza.

- Pienso lo mismo. – Lisa lo besó en los labios, mientras se dirigían a la puerta. – Pero será toda una experiencia.

Rick abrió la puerta y Lisa lo miró a los ojos. Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos antes de que él pusiera su mano en el cuello de la almirante y la atrajera hacia sí para besarla otra vez.

- ¡Cuídate mucho! Te amo, Lisa… ¡Te amo!

- Son sólo diez días, amor… diez días y después estaremos juntos para siempre.

El piloto sonrió soñadoramente y Lisa lo besó en los labios.

- Buenas noches, mi vida… descansa. Nos vemos en la base por la mañana… ¡Te amo!

- Todavía no te vas y ya te estoy extrañando, Hayes.

- Y yo a ti… Hunter.

Los dos sonrieron y después de un último beso, Lisa comenzó a caminar hacia la minivan de los Sterling, que ya estaba en marcha y lista para partir.

- ¡Más les vale que la cuiden con su vida! – Rick amenazó a sus amigas.

- Te aseguro que ella está más segura con nosotros que contigo. – Miriya le respondió por la ventana. – Te vemos mañana en la base… por cierto, una buena ducha de agua fría no te caería nada mal… general Hunter.

Rick gruñó y Kelly se rió y le sacó la lengua a su primo, mientras la minivan se ponía en marcha y Lisa le decía adiós con la mano por la ventana. El piloto se llevó los dedos a los labios y le lanzó un beso, mientras el vehículo se alejaba por la calle que llevaba a Ciudad Macross.

Cuando Rick estuvo solo en la calle desierta, suspiró frustradamente y pateó una piedra mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su casa.

- ¡Es una mala idea! Una muy mala idea… - se repetía.

Pero de pronto se detuvo en seco y sonrió radiantemente mientras miraba el camino por el que la minivan de los Sterling acababa de desaparecer. Ya era octubre… faltaban sólo 10 días para que llegara el día que él más había esperado en la vida. El día en que Lisa y él se casarían y estarían juntos por el resto de la eternidad.

- Quizás no sea tan malo. – Rick pensó, mientras entraba a la casa. – Yo también tengo cosas que preparar después de todo y— ¡La cuenta regresiva ha comenzado!

El piloto fue directamente a la cocina de su casa y movió el avioncito en el mapa que estaba pegado en el refrigerador.

- Diez días… - pensó. – El cielo, mi paraíso, la felicidad y todo lo que he deseado y soñado en la vida están a sólo diez días.

Con una sonrisa en los labios se dirigió a su habitación. A decir verdad estaba algo cansado y una buena noche de sueño no le caería nada mal… si es que podía dormir sin Lisa. Aunque para ser completamente honestos, jamás dormía mucho cuando estaba con ella.

Con esos pensamientos en mente y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, el piloto se dejó caer en su cama y abrazó la almohada de Lisa. Serían días muy largos… pero aunque el camino fuera sinuoso, el destino final valdría la pena. Diez días… solamente diez días más y su historia de amor tendría un nuevo comienzo. En diez días sus historias individuales se fundirían en una historia que escribirían juntos. La historia de la familia Hunter-Hayes. ---

-

* * *

-

Notas de autor:

Como siempre, gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí. Gracias por los comentarios que me han enviado. Siempre son bienvenidos. Espero que tengan una buena semana y nos vemos el próximo jueves. ¡Mucha suerte en todo!

-

* * *

**.: GTO – MX :.**

* * *

- 


	35. Cuenta Regresiva Parte I

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o O o**

-

**

* * *

**

**CUENTA REGRESIVA**

**- Primera Parte -**

-

El día había amanecido un tanto fresco y gris, después de que en la madrugada había llovido un poco. Rick había salido de su cama mucho antes de que el sol apareciera. Ya no podía dormir y había decidido salir a correr. Sin saber cómo había terminado afuera del Hotel Macross Suites en donde los únicos que se percataron de su presencia fueron un par de muchachos de personal de mantenimiento que a esas horas limpiaban el agua que se había acumulado en la entrada del hotel durante la lluvia de la noche. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos jóvenes le prestó mucha atención a ese muchacho en ropa deportiva que se había detenido justo a la entrada del hotel y lo observaba con interés.

El piloto se dio cuenta de que en el estacionamiento había dos jeeps de la Policía Militar estacionados. El saber que el lugar estaba bajo vigilancia pareció calmarlo un poco. Después de todo Lisa era la Almirante de la RDF, no podían darse el lujo de hospedarla en un edificio civil sin vigilancia. Mientras Rick observaba todo eso, su mirada fue atrapada por un pequeño automóvil color azul que estaba estacionado justo a un lado de los vehículos militares.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió mariposas en el estómago al reconocer el auto de Lisa, que Kelly se había encargado de llevar hasta el hotel el día anterior. Caminó hasta él y lo tocó casi con reverencia. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió cuando descubrió algunas flores creciendo en una jardinera cercana. Improvisó un pequeño ramo y lo colocó en el parabrisas del pequeño convertible. Sabía que a Lisa le agradaría esa pequeña sorpresa. Miró hacia el edificio del hotel, preguntándose en qué piso exactamente estaría hospedada su chica y después decidió volver a casa y prepararse para su día de trabajo.

Eran poco más de las 0800 horas cuando la Freelander negra del General Hunter se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la base y él salió de ella luciendo limpio, fresco y bien afeitado. Incluso su cabello parecía más dócil esa mañana y mientras se dirigía a su oficina iba dejando tras de sí una estela aromática de su colonia.

Aquello llamó poderosamente la atención de Kelly cuando el piloto entró al lobby de la oficina. La teniente Hickson levantó la mirada de la pantalla de la computadora y le sonrió a su oficial superior. Estaba acostumbrada a que Rick oliera bien… pero generalmente olía a limpio… a jabón. Sólo en ocasiones muy especiales usaba colonia.

- ¡Buenos días, primo! – Lo saludó informalmente con una sonrisa. - ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno… hueles muy bien, tu uniforme está impecable y… te peinaste.

- ¡Hey! – El piloto protestó, pasándose una mano por el cabello. – Yo siempre estoy limpio y presentable… digamos que hoy mi cabello decidió cooperar, eso es todo.

- Sí… - Kelly se rió. – O quizás estás tratando de impresionar a cierta almirante de ojos verdes que… aquí entre nos… - Kelly bajó la voz. – También huele particularmente bien esta mañana y luce estupenda.

- ¿Dónde está ella ahora? – Los ojos de Rick centellaron y sonrió, mientras su mirada se dirigía a la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Lisa.

- Hace unos 20 minutos que está en una reunión con los de la comisión científica… es algo sobre la construcción del MR-01. – Kelly revisó su agenda. – Va a estar ocupada por un par de horas por lo menos.

- ¡Demonios! – El piloto rezongó. – Yo tengo patrullaje en hora y media…

- Pues… podría agendarles el almuerzo juntos. – La siempre eficiente Kelly ya estaba haciendo anotaciones en su agenda electrónica. - ¿Qué te parece?

- Será un suplicio esperar hasta el almuerzo para verla pero… supongo que no tengo muchas opciones.

Kelly sacudió la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada fugaz a su primo… una que a él no le gustó en lo absoluto.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kelly?

- Rick… me temo que la almirante ya tiene ocupada la hora del almuerzo… olvidaba que había reagendado una reunión con los del departamento jurídico que tenía dentro de dos días… es algo urgente sobre unos convenios y ajustes presupuestales que le están pidiendo del GTU.

- ¡Maldita sea! – El piloto gruñó entre dientes. – Bien… ni hablar… en ese caso, en cuanto la almirante esté en su oficina, aunque sea sólo por cinco minutos, avísame de inmediato¿de acuerdo?

- Así lo haré.

Rick se dirigió a su oficina, pero antes de entrar en ella miró a Kelly y le apuntó con el dedo acusadoramente.

- ¡Y no creas que estoy tan contento contigo¡Tú eres parte de esta conspiración¡TRAIDORA!

El general Hunter se encerró en su oficina y Kelly no pudo evitar el reír de buena gana. Por un lado sentía pena por Lisa y Rick que tendrían que estar separados durante esos días… pero por otro estaba convencida de que al final aquello sería positivo para su relación. La teniente Hickson volvió a enfrascarse en su trabajo, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo maravilloso que era el poder ser testigo directo del romance de sus oficiales superiores… sus héroes… su familia.

-

* * *

- 

El General Hunter entró a su oficina refunfuñando y hablando entre dientes, lanzando frases incomprensibles que en realidad eran amenazas de muerte contra todo lo que se moviera y respirara en el mundo… particularmente cierta meltran de cabellos verdes.

Se dejó caer en su sillón frente a su escritorio, con los brazos sobre la pulida superficie del mismo y sus ojos enseguida se posaron en el portarretratos que tenía ahí encima. Lo tomó en su mano, contemplando la fotografía que en esos momentos estaba en pantalla, que era una que Lisa y él se habían tomado en los terrenos de la Residencia Hayes la última vez que habían estado ahí. Las facciones del piloto se suavizaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Casi simultáneamente se percató de que había una nota sobre su escritorio… un sobre con su nombre escrito en la impecable caligrafía de Lisa. Se apresuró a abrir aquel papel y a leer ávidamente lo que ella había escrito:

--

"_Buenos días, mi vida. _

_Espero que hayas dormido bien… al menos mejor que yo. ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé toda la noche, mi amor! Cuando me salí de bañar esta mañana me di cuenta de que tenía varias llamadas perdidas tuyas en mi celular. Intenté llamarte pero me envió directamente a tu buzón de voz. Espero que hayas escuchado mi mensaje. Quería desearte los buenos días y recordarte cuánto te amo, piloto. _

_Además quiero agradecerte por ese regalo que metiste en mi maleta. Fue una agradable sorpresa encontrar tu carta y lo demás que me dejaste ahí cuando abrí mi equipaje en el cuarto frío y solitario del hotel. ¡Gracias por la pijama que me diste! Un pantalón azul con abejitas y la camiseta amarilla con esa abejita al pecho… ¡Me encantaron! Y sobre todo, me hicieron recordarte toda la noche mientras estaba en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño. Y la carta… y las flores que dejaste en mi auto esta mañana (¿Me está espiando, General Hunter?) Oh Rick¿qué puedo decirte? Simplemente te amo… ¡Te amo!_

_Espero que nos veamos en el transcurso del día, amor. ¡Te extraño mucho! Ahora tengo que ir a varias juntas, pero no olvides que te llevó siempre en el corazón. ¡Cuídate y suerte en todo!_

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Lisa."_

--

Cuando él terminó de leer, la sonrisa que tenía en los labios y la manera en cómo sus ojos brillaban pusieron de manifiesto el amor que sentía por ella en esos instantes. Tenía ganas de ir hasta donde ella estaba en esa junta y simplemente tomarla en brazos y besarla.

Y probablemente lo hubiera hecho si alguien no hubiera llamado a la puerta, entrando a la oficina sin siquiera esperar la respuesta del general.

- ¡Buenos días, hermano! – Max saludó jovialmente a su amigo.

- ¿Qué tienen de buenos? Tú esposa secuestró a mi prometida¿lo sabías?

- Bueno… ya es primero de octubre. Pensé que ese era el trato. – Max se rió, mientras iba al anexo de la oficina para revisar el frigobar.

- En primer lugar yo jamás hice ningún tipo de trato con nadie. – Rick respondió, fingiendo enfado… aunque quizás realmente no lo estaba fingiendo. – En segundo lugar, Miriya va a terminar por matarme de un paro cardiaco uno de estos días. Y en tercer lugar… ¿Por qué estás saqueando mis provisiones?

Max volvió a aparecer en la oficina llevando una botella de jugo en una mano y un panecito en la otra. Se rió y se sentó frente al escritorio del general.

- Créeme Rick, intenté detenerla anoche… pero cuando una meltran tiene una idea metida en la cabeza… - Max lanzó un silbido largo.

- Pues no creo que lo hayas intentado demasiado. – Rick refunfuñó, yendo a mirar por la ventana.

- Intenté mis mejores tácticas… incluso me puse romántico con ella y todo… pero nada funcionó. Miriya ha pasado semanas investigando todo sobre las tradiciones de boda… es imparable, hermano…

- Sí, así parece. – El piloto suspiró resignadamente, yendo por un jugo. – Supongo que no sería posible negociar estos diez días de separación¿verdad?

Max negó con la cabeza, mientras daba cuenta de su tentempié.

- Ya está comenzando a planear la despedida de soltera y todo.

Rick, quien apenas le había dado el primer trago a su jugo, escupió el líquido y comenzó a toser violentamente, mientras se recargaba en su escritorio buscando apoyo, y se golpeaba el pecho.

- ¿QUÉ? – Su voz pareció casi un ladrido. - ¡Ah no¡Eso sí que no! No hay manera de que yo permita que Miriya haga una despedida de soltera para Lisa… ¡No voy a permitir esas perversiones y diversiones vulgares y degeneradas que seguramente tu esposa tiene en la mente, Max!

El piloto as de las fuerzas de defensa comenzó a reírse mientras le palmeaba la espalda a Rick, quien seguía tosiendo.

- No creo que haya mucho que podamos hacer al respecto, jefe… pero si de algo sirve, me pidió que yo preparara la tuya.

- ¡No! – Rick negó categóricamente. - ¡Nada de despedidas!

- ¡Es tradición! – Max intentó razonar con él.

- ¡Es perversión! Max… no sé qué es lo que Miriya haya investigado sobre las bodas y todo pero… no, definitivamente no.

- ¡No te pongas celoso, jefe! Sí, tal vez Lisa pasará la noche viendo muchachos en tangas bailando seductoramente sobre un escenario mientras se despojan de su ropa… pero deberías de tener confianza y seguridad en Lisa, hermano… Es decir¿Qué tiene de malo? Eres tú a quien ella ama… ¡No puedes estar celoso de esos chicos que se ganan la vida con eso, Rick!

- Tú esposa también estará ahí. – La voz de Rick tenía cierto timbre travieso.

Max arrugó el entrecejo y se llevó su dedo índice a los labios, en una actitud pensativa. Era como si hasta ese momento hubiera pensado en aquello. Asintió gravemente y miró a su amigo.

- ¡Diablos! Tienes razón, jefe… ¡Nada de despedidas de soltera!

- Definitivamente no.

Los dos amigos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Max frente al escritorio y Rick en su sillón detrás del mismo. Después de unos segundos sus miradas se encontraron y los dos comenzaron a reír.

- Lo admito, Max… - El piloto habló. – Estoy nervioso…

- Tienes todo el derecho de estarlo, hermano… en unos días te vas a casar con una mujer maravillosa. Supongo que siempre la experiencia del matrimonio es algo intimidante. A pesar de la emoción que yo sentía de casarme con Miriya, admito que los nervios llegaron a sobrepasarme en algunos momentos.

- Sí, debe de ser normal… no tengo miedo, Max… de hecho estoy muy emocionado pero… al mismo tiempo me siento nervioso. Pero sobre todo estoy feliz… ¡Muy feliz!

- Ya estas muy cerca del gran día, Rick… cinco días más de trabajo y después ya estarás libre para dedicarte en cuerpo y alma a los preparativos de ultimo minuto.

- Sí, lo sé… y estos cinco días pienso aprovecharlos al máximo. Quiero sacar todos los pendientes que tenga, hacer todas las evaluaciones, entregar reportes, reunirme con los líderes de escuadrones, ir al gimnasio… lo que sea que me mantenga ocupado. Extraño a Lisa, Max… no sabes cuánto.

- Valdrá la pena, jefe. – Max se puso de pie y lo palmeó en el hombro. – Lisa siempre ha valido la pena.

- Tú siempre lo supiste¿No es así, Max?

- ¿De ti y Lisa? – Max le sonrió y arrojó la botella vacía de jugo al bote de basura, logrando un enceste perfecto. - ¡Claro que siempre lo supe! Era imposible no notarlo, jefe… saltaba a la vista. Sus miradas, sus sonrisas, incluso sus peleas y discusiones… estaban enamorados, Rick… siempre lo estuvieron.

El piloto sonrió y suspiró profundamente.

- Sólo quisiera que Roy estuviera vivo para ver todo esto. – Comentó con voz apenas audible. - ¡Le hubiera sorprendido tanto! Es decir, Lisa y yo—supongo que las posibilidades y las probabilidades no eran muchas para nosotros.

- Pero el destino obró su magia. – Max caminó detrás de Rick y le palmeó la espalda. – Lisa siempre ha sido y será tu pareja perfecta, Rick… es la mujer que te complementa en todo sentido… lo único que puedo decirte es que debes de esforzarte por hacerla feliz día a día. Ella no merece menos de ti, jefe.

- Lo sé y tú sabes que yo sólo vivo por ella… me tomó mucho tiempo el darme cuenta pero—

Rick no pudo seguir hablando, pues Kelly ya se había comunicado con él por el intercom para informarle que su patrullaje comenzaría en 45 minutos y que antes de eso unos mecánicos querían verlo con relación a unas fallas técnicas que habían tenido algunos VF1 durante el fin de semana.

- El deber está llamando. – Rick se puso de pie.

- Yo voy contigo, jefe. – Max comenzó a caminar a su lado. – Te prometo que nos vamos a divertir en estos días… mientras las chicas se dedican a lo que es importante para ellas, nosotros podemos dedicarnos a divertirnos y a relajarnos un poco. ¿Qué te parece?

- Suena bien pero… ¡Nada de despedidas de soltero¿Estamos de acuerdo, Sterling?

- ¡Lo prometo! – Max se llevó la mano al corazón para sellar su promesa.

- ¡Y nada de despedidas de soltera tampoco!

- No te puedo prometer nada en ese departamento, jefe… tendrás que hablar con Miriya al respecto… pero sabes que yo te apoyo por completo.

- ¡Hablaré con ella cuanto antes! – Rick susurró entre dientes.

Los dos jóvenes oficiales de la RDF salieron de la oficina del General Hunter, conversando animadamente mientras se dirigían a los hangares y pistas de vuelo de la base e iniciar con sus actividades aéreas del día.

-

* * *

- 

En una de las salas de juntas del edificio, Lisa revisaba algunos documentos mientras uno de los abogados castrenses de la base y uno de los administradores hablaban interminablemente sobre ajustes presupuestales, sobre convenios que había que firmar y cronogramas que había que cumplir para ejercer los recursos que serían otorgados por el GTU. Además debían de comenzar a trabajar en los presupuestos para el siguiente año, siendo que ya era octubre y las propuestas debían entregarse a la Comisión Económica del GTU a más tardar en diciembre.

Lisa escuchaba con atención, hacía anotaciones en su agenda electrónica y comentaba sobre algunos puntos que no le quedaban particularmente claros. Se puso de pie para servirse una taza de café mientras los abogados y administradores seguían discutiendo animadamente sobre los asuntos económicos que tanto los apasionaban,

_- Yo jamás he sido buena administradora_. – Lisa pensó. - _¡Tengo que mantenerme al tanto de todo y a veces no sé exactamente de qué me están hablando! Claudia… me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo. Tú siempre fuiste excelente en estos asuntos… las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si tú—_

Pero los pensamientos de la almirante fueron interrumpidos cuando, a través de uno de los ventanales de la sala de juntas reconoció la figura inconfundible de su piloto cruzando los jardines rumbo a las pistas de vuelo.

Lisa sonrió y pegó su mano al cristal, casi como si quisiera acariciar a Rick a través de la distancia. Él General Hunter iba conversando con su buen amigo Max y ella pensó que esa mañana Rick se veía particularmente atractivo.

De pronto casi como si fuera un reflejo del pasado recordó esos días que ahora parecían tan lejanos… esos días en los que ella tenía que admirar a Rick desde lejos, que esperaba la oportunidad de verlo a través de la pantalla del tacnet, de observarlo desde su oficina mientras él se dirigía a los hangares… esos días en los que ella había tenido tanto miedo. Miedo de jamás tener el valor de decirle cuánto lo amaba y lo mucho que él significaba para ella… miedo a vivir su vida sin él a su lado.

- ¡Almirante! – La voz de uno de los administradores la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. – Disculpe, pero estábamos pidiendo su opinión sobre el punto que estamos tratando.

- Sí… - Lisa lanzó una última mirada por la ventana y suspiró, mientras regresaba a su lugar en la mesa de reuniones. – Cualquier proveedor de la RDF debe de contar con el documento que certifique que se han dado de alta ante el Registro de Organizaciones de la Sociedad Civil del GTU… y cualquier proyecto que se presente a concurso deberá de anexar la copia de los documentos correspondientes, tres cotizaciones en papel membretado… y los proyectos aprobados deberán contar con un responsable legal que firmará una carta compromiso de carácter jurídico con la RDF, que los responsabilizará sobre el adecuado ejercicio de los recursos y presupuestos que se les asignen para los fines aprobados…

- Correcto… - El representante legal tomaba nota de todo. – Supongo que todo esto ya se vio con el GTU, almirante.

- Sí, de hecho está por aprobarse el reglamento de administración interna de la RDF. El departamento jurídico del GTU se pondrá en contacto con ustedes en estos días para que el borrador sea revisado en conjunto.

- Es la primera vez que se elaborará un reglamento administrativo. – El administrador sonrió. – Almirante Hayes, debo felicitarla por su gestión al frente de la RDF. Las cosas han mejorado mucho desde que usted está al frene… usted siempre está en todo.

Lisa sonrió para sí misma, agradeciendo el cumplido pero dudando de que aquello fuera cierto… había dado lo mejor de ella en los meses que había estado al frente de la RDF, eso nadie podía negarlo. Pero muchas veces ella se sentía asustada y temerosa ante la gran responsabilidad que tenía sobre sus hombros… aunque jamás nadie lo supiera. Ante todos ella era la siempre eficiente y siempre segura Lisa Hayes.

_- Pero a veces recuerdo a mi padre… o al almirante Gloval… yo no soy tan grande como ellos lo fueron… a ellos les tocó dirigir la RDF en tiempos de guerra… a mi me toca dirigirlo en tiempo de paz. Una paz que espero sea duradera. _

-

* * *

- 

Unas horas más tarde, Max estaba recargado en unas enormes refacciones de neumáticos de VF1 en el hangar. El escuadrón Skull había aterrizado hacía unos minutos después de un vuelo de patrullaje rutinario… pero ahora el piloto as de las fuerzas de defensa no podía evitar el pensar que el vuelo había sido tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo. Pero ahora la verdadera batalla se desarrollaba dentro de ese hangar.

Cerca de él su oficial superior, el General Hunter y su esposa, la capitana Parino Sterling, gesticulaban y gritaban mientras sacudían sus manos el uno contra el otro en lo más acalorado de su discusión. Con su proverbial paciencia, Max los observaba sin querer involucrarse, mientras se daba su tiempo en disfrutar su Petite Cola.

- ¡NO, NO Y MIL VECES NO! – Rick levantó la voz y pateó el suelo, como si fuera un niño chiquito haciendo berrinche. – Miriya, te lo digo por última vez. Ya fue suficiente que haya aceptado que Lisa se fuera al hotel estos días, pero una despedida de soltera NO ESTA SIQUIERA A DISCUSION. Punto final y sanseacabó.

- ¡Eso no te toca a ti decidirlo, Hunter! – La meltran le golpeó el pecho repetidamente con su dedo índice de una manera muy poco amable. – Si Lisa quiere una despedida, ella tendrá su despedida.

- ¡Estoy seguro de que Lisa no está interesada!

- Quizás ella no lo sabe todavía… pero le va a encantar.

- ¡No! -. Rick se frotó las sienes. Tenía una jaqueca terrible. – Miriya, debemos ser razonables… creo que estás yendo un poco lejos con todo este asunto de la boda. He aceptado todo lo que se te ha ocurrido pero—

- ¡Es tradición! – Miriya levantó los brazos al cielo desesperada. - ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, Rick¡Es sólo diversión!

- Diversión que incluye ver hombres desnudos y tener una noche de perversión… ¡Lisa es una mujer decente! A ella no le gustan ese tipo de actividades. Yo la conozco Miriya, estaría demasiado incomoda en una situación así.

- Bueno, me parece que eso es algo que ella debe decirme, no tú Rick… ¿O tienes miedo de que ella vea mejores equipos que el tuyo?

Rick parpadeó un par de veces y se sonrojó profundamente. Max no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, lo que le ganó una mirada asesina por parte de su amigo.

- ¡Esperaba algo más de apoyo de tu parte, Sterling! – El piloto lo señaló acusadoramente. – En cuanto a ti, Miriya… espero que no olvides que cuando éste espécimen y tú decidieron casarse, contra todas las reglas y todas las tradiciones, fui YO quien los apoyó incondicionalmente… fui YO quien fui a hablar con Gloval porque tú estabas demasiado nervioso para hacerlo. – Rick apuntó a Max. - ¡Por Dios Santo, Miriya¡Fui YO quien te enseñó a abrir las latas de Petite Cola, después de que Max se había rehusado a hacerlo porque le divertía verte pelear con ellas!

- Eso es cierto. – Fue el turno de Miriya de lanzarle una mirada asesina a su esposo. – Eso no fue amable de tu parte, Maximilian.

- Bien… - Max se aclaró la garganta. – Pero en estos momentos la discusión es sobre la despedida de soltera, no sobre mis acciones prematrimoniales. Lo pasado ya quedó en el pasado.

- Hablaremos más tarde sobre eso. – La meltran amenazó. – En cuanto a ti, Rick…

Miriya observó al General Hunter, quien la miraba con unos ojos que suplicaban su comprensión. Era obvio que Rick sabía que no podía ganar una batalla contra ella y ahora estaba usando una de sus mejores armas en su contra: esos ojos de perrito de aparador que siempre obraban su magia con Lisa.

- Con Lisa… - Miriya pensó. – Yo soy inmune a ellos.

La meltran caminó alrededor de Rick, casi como si lo estuviera inspeccionando y suspiró profundamente. El piloto la veía sin poder entender qué era lo que pasaba en esos momentos por la cabeza de esa mujer desquiciada.

- No te puedo prometer nada, Hunter… aunque admito que fuiste amable con nosotros cuando Max y yo nos íbamos a casar. Tienes puntos a tú favor.

Sin más, la antigua guerrera zentraedi salió del hangar dejando detrás de sí a dos pilotos bastante confundidos. Max miró a su amigo y el General de la RDF se limpió el sudor de la frente con el puño de su traje de vuelo.

- Tu esposa no es una mujer fácil. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que tengo puntos a mi favor?

Max se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie.

- Eso es lo que menos me preocupa en estos momentos… lo que realmente me aterra es pensar qué quiso decir con eso de que hablaremos más tarde sobre ese asunto de las Petite Colas… ¿Tenías que recordárselo, jefe?

Rick sonrió una sonrisa malvada y le palmeó la espalda a su amigo.

- Suerte con _tu Meltran_, viejo. Mantenla ocupada porque yo voy a ver a _mi almirante_ y no quiero interrupciones.

- ¡No me vas a dejar morir solo, Rick!

- ¿No? – El piloto se rió con una exagerada risa malévola y salió de prisa del hangar.

- ¡Demonios! – Max aplastó la lata vacía de Petite Cola que tenía en las manos. – Bueno… si Mir comienza a gritarme lo único que tengo que hacer es decirle que probablemente en estos momentos Rick y Lisa estén rompiendo sus votos de castidad prematrimonial… eso será suficiente para que salga corriendo a buscarlos. – Max imitó la risa malvada de Rick y se frotó las manos. - ¡El que ríe al último, ríe mejor!

-

* * *

- 

Rick entró al vestíbulo de la oficina de Lisa y observó a Kelly trabajando afanosamente en su escritorio. Sonrió levemente, sin poder evitar el pensar que algunas de las cualidades de Lisa se le estaban pegando a su prima. Su dedicación y meticulosidad al trabajo, por ejemplo.

- ¡Hola teniente Hickson! – La saludó fingiendo indiferencia. - ¿Está la almirante Hayes?

- Está almorzando con—

Rick se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja en un gesto acusador.

- Teniente, no me haga hacer uso de mi rango sobre usted.

- ¡Pero es cierto! Rick, la almirante…

La puerta del elevador del vestíbulo se abrió y Lisa apareció. Aquello fue suficiente para hacer que tanto Rick como Kelly guardaran silencio. La teniente Hickson sonrió traviesamente y volvió a su trabajo, mientras una sonrisa suave aparecía en los labios del general Hunter… sonrisa que se reflejó en el rostro de Lisa.

Los dos se observaban en silencio, como si no supieran qué hacer o cómo saludarse. El corazón de Lisa se había acelerado de pronto y Rick sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Los dos sentían mariposas en el estómago.

Finalmente Lisa comenzó a caminar rumbo a su oficina con una sonrisa en los labios. El piloto la siguió con la mirada.

- General Hunter, necesito hablar con usted… Kelly, no me pases llamadas.

- A sus órdenes, almirante. – Kelly sonrió con cierta chispa de complicidad brillándole en sus ojos azules.

Sin embargo su brillo no rivalizaba con el que Rick tenía en sus ojos, mientras seguía a Lisa dócilmente a su oficina. Apenas la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Lisa fue a colgar su gorra de almirante en el perchero, mientras sonreía para sí misma, captando el aroma fresco de Rick, quien acababa de ducharse.

- Vengo de almorzar con los del jurídico. – Le informó. – Ya quedaron arreglados todos los asuntos pendientes con ellos… ¿Tu ya comiste, amor¿Tienes hambre?

Lisa se dio media vuelta para mirar a Rick de frente. Se quedó clavada en su sitio cuando vio la sonrisa de Rick y la manera en cómo la estaba mirando, con adoración y deseo brillándole en sus ojos azules.

- Sí… - murmuró el piloto acercándose peligrosamente a ella. - ¡Tengo mucha hambre!

Sin mayor preámbulo él la tomó en sus brazos, cerrándolos posesivamente alrededor de su cintura para atraerla hacia él, mientras la besaba ávidamente, demostrándole con hechos lo hambriento que él estaba… de ella.

Lisa cerró los ojos y casi por instinto le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello al su piloto, besándolo con la misma pasión y la misma necesidad con la que él lo estaba haciendo. A traspiés llegaron al sillón de la sala recibidor de la oficina y Lisa se recostó suavemente en el, mientras él seguía besándola con una necesidad imperiosa que rayaba en la locura.

Minutos después, cuando ambos se separaron, estaban sin aliento y respiraban entrecortadamente. Se sonrieron y Rick acarició la mejilla de Lisa con una ternura que contrastaba fuertemente con la pasión de hacía unos momentos.

- ¡Te he extrañado tanto, Hayes! – Su voz sonó suave, llena de amor.

- Y yo a ti, mi vida. – Lisa tomó la mano de Rick en la suya y la besó en la palma. – Anoche no podía dormir… y lo poco que dormí la pasé soñando contigo.

Rick sonrió y se acercó a ella para besarla nuevamente en los labios, pero esta vez fue un beso suave y cálido. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella y por unos segundos los dos se quedaron inmóviles, contemplándose, admirándose mutuamente. Ambos habían caído en un estado de ensoñación del que no parecían querer salir.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu patrullaje? – Finalmente preguntó Lisa.

- Bien… todo tranquilo. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

Lisa hizo un mohín y se abrazó a Rick, recargando su mejilla en su pecho y sonriendo al escuchar el sonido fuerte y rítmico de su corazón.

- Las cosas van saliendo. – Ella le informó. – Supongo que es bueno tener la agenda apretada… de otra manera no podría dejar de pensar en ti, en la boda, en todo…

- Hmmm… - Rick arrugó en entrecejo y besó a Lisa en el cabello. – Tengo la impresión de que Kelly está arreglando la agenda de manera que nuestros horarios no coincidan.

Lisa soltó una risita ahogada y levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Rick que la contemplaban con amor. Lisa acarició la mejilla de su piloto, trazando suavemente el contorno de su rostro con su dedo para luego acariciarle los labios. Él suspiró y ella lo miró a los ojos antes de moverse para besarlo de lleno en los labios. La manera en cómo él la sostenía, abrazándola con amor, acunándola contra su pecho, hizo que aquel beso fuera muy íntimo y cargado de ternura y de amor.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y los dos se separaron violentamente mientras una meltran totalmente fuera de sí entraba a la oficina, seguida de Kelly, quien se notaba sinceramente preocupada.

- ¡MAX TENÍA RAZÓN! – Miriya vociferó. - ¡Ustedes dos no pueden hacer esto! No hasta la boda… ¡Es tradición!

- Lo siento, almirante. – Kelly balbuceó. – Traté de detenerla pero…

- ¡Maximilian Sterling! – Rick murmuró con voz apenas audible.- ¡Pagarás por esto!

- ¡Miriya! – Lisa se había acercado a su amiga. - ¡Tranquila¿No crees que estás exagerando con todo esto? Una cosa es que quieras que las cosas sean especiales en nuestra luna de miel pero otra muy diferente es… entrar a mi oficina de esa manera.

- ¡Lisa! – Miriya se escandalizó. - ¡No escuches lo que éste hombre te diga! – Apuntó a Rick. – Ya lo hablamos¿recuerdas? Control… calma… tranquilidad… eso es lo que necesitas en estos momentos. ¡Y tú también, Hunter¿Por qué los humanos son tan tercos?

- ¡Por la misma razón que las meltran son tan locas! – Rick levantó su voz.

- ¡Yo no hablo contigo! – Miriya se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Si no fuera por mí tú no sabrías ni abrir una lata de refresco!

- ¡No me vas a chantajear con eso toda la vida!

- ¡Basta! – Lisa decidió imponer orden en su oficina. - ¡Silencio los dos!

Rick y Miriya miraron a Lisa, quien los observaba fijamente con sus manos detrás de su espalda y una actitud marcial en sus movimientos y en la expresión de su rostro. Los dos pilotos bajaron su mirada, incapaces de sostener la de Lisa, quien lanzaba fuego por sus ojos profundamente verdes.

- Comprendo que todos estemos un poco nerviosos. – Lisa habló, caminando frente a ellos como si estuviera pasando revisión a las tropas. – Pero no podemos dejar que las cosas se salgan de control. Miriya, aprecio todo lo que haces por nosotros y la manera en cómo te has encargado de todo para la boda… y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Rick y yo necesitamos un poco de espacio para relajarnos antes del gran día… pero eso no significa que tú debas de estar sobre nosotros a cada momento. Creo que Rick y yo somos adultos y sabemos perfectamente lo que debemos y no debemos hacer.

- Lo siento almirante… aunque difiero de su opinión. – La meltran replicó.

- En cuanto a ti, Rick… sé que es difícil hacer esto, amor… lo ha sido para mí pero… podemos hacerlo¿cierto? Pienso que es algo que agradeceremos a la larga.

- Lo sé, Lisa… y siento el comportarme como lo he hecho pero Miriya me pone de nervios y me saca de mis casillas.

- ¡Y tú haces que pierda la paciencia! – Miriya lo miró.

- ¡Es suficiente! – Lisa volvió a imponer el orden. – Estamos a unos días de la boda… ya falta poco y sinceramente quiero llegar a ese momento relajada y tranquila… y con mi prometido en una sola pieza. ¿Creen que podamos lograrlo?

- Sí… - respondieron Rick y Miriya al unísono, aunque ninguno sonó muy convencido.

- Yo prometo dejar de vigilarlos si él promete comportarse. – Miriya movió la cabeza para señalar a Rick.

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! – Él asintió. – Prometo comportarme si Miriya deja de perseguirme por todos lados y de gritarme todo el tiempo.

Un sonido agudo y penetrante rompió el silencio que súbitamente se había hecho en la oficina. Todos miraron a Kelly, quien ya estaba revisando su agenda electrónica.

- Almirante Hayes, le recuerdo que van a venir a verla algunos miembros del Concejo de Ciudad Macross en 10 minutos… relativo a la donación de terrenos que la ciudad hará para la ampliación de la base militar.

- Cierto… - Lisa se sentó en su escritorio.

Rick suspiró profundamente pero por alguna razón comenzó a reírse, en voz baja al principio pero más fuerte después, consiguiendo que Miriya se contagiara de su risa, lo que les ganó algunas miradas extrañas de parte de Lisa y Kelly. El piloto se acercó a su almirante y se arrodilló frente a ella, tomando su mano entre las suyas y besándola caballerosamente.

- Lisa, sé que estamos actuando como si fuéramos niños berrinchudos y peleoneros pero… admito que estoy un poco nervioso con todo esto… y Miriya no está ayudando… no está haciendo que las cosas sean fáciles en absoluto… pero comprendo que esta es una buena oportunidad para… pues para demostrarte lo que realmente siento por ti.

- Rick… - Ella le sonrió enternecida.

- Lisa Hayes… me gustaría llevarte a cenar esta noche. ¿Qué te parece? Nada formal, sólo una cena sencilla… juntos.

- ¡Aw! – Kelly se llevó las manos al pecho. - ¡Qué romántico¡La está invitando a salir, en una cita!

- ¿Ven? – Miriya suspiró con la actitud de una maestra de primaria que les habla a un grupo de escolares tercos. - ¡Les dije que esto sería positivo!

Rick le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Miriya, pero no pudo evitar sonreír antes de que sus ojos volvieran a Lisa, quien lo observaba con amor.

- ¡Me encantaría salir a cenar contigo esta noche, Rick!

- Bien… entonces paso por ti a tu hotel a las 1900 horas. ¿Crees que estés libre para entonces?

- Sí lo está. – Kelly replicó, revisando su agenda.

- Y va a estar lista. – Miriya completó. – Yo me encargo de ello.

- Parece que te has conseguido todo un séquito, Hayes. – Rick se rió divertido. - ¡Ahora sí que eres toda una princesa!

- Así parece. – Lisa sonrió y se acercó a besar al piloto en la mejilla.

- ¡Así me gusta! – Miriya se rió, emocionada. - ¿Ven? No es tan difícil portarse bien por unos días… su luna de miel será el momento de portarse mal, pero no antes.

- ¡Miriya! – Rick y Lisa protestaron pero terminaron riéndose.

- ¿Qué? – Replicó inocentemente la meltran encogiéndose de hombros. - ¡En fin! Me voy… tengo que ir a recoger a mi hija a la guardería.

Miriya y Kelly salieron de la oficina dejando tras de sí a los dos enamorados. Rick seguía arrodillado frente a ella y ambos se sonreían con amor. Lisa se inclinó para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

- Quizás los métodos de Mir no sean los mejores ni los más psicoprofilácticos del mundo. – Lisa se rió. – Pero esencialmente pienso que tiene razón… hay que tomar las cosas con calma, mi cielo.

- Así será, bonita… te prometo que después de cenar te voy a llevar a tu hotel temprano y que me voy a portar bien.

Los dos se rieron y Lisa abrazó al piloto alrededor de los hombros, mientras el suspiraba contento y recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de ella. Los dos estuvieron inmóviles por unos minutos, disfrutando de aquel tibio contacto. Después Rick se puso de pie lentamente y se inclinó para besarla en la frente.

- Te dejo para que atiendas a los concejales. Yo tengo una inspección con el Escuadrón de Dragones. Sus nuevos pilotos acaban de terminar sus horas de simulador y el líder de escuadrón me pidió que los examinara. Las evaluaciones tienen que completarse esta semana porque se deben asignar a los nuevos pilotos a sus respectivos grupos de combate… y de paso debo hablar seriamente con cierto piloto cuyo nombre empieza con S y termina con '_terling' _que me debe una.

- De acuerdo. No seas demasiado duro con él. – Lisa le regaló una sonrisa. – Te veo en la noche, amor.

Rick asintió con la cabeza y ambos se besaron suavemente en los labios antes de que el piloto comenzara a caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¡Te amo! – Él susurró antes de salir.

- ¡Y yo te amo a ti!

Lisa contestó, pero no estaba segura si las palabras realmente habían salido de sus labios… o sí las había dicho sólo con el corazón. Aunque de cualquier manera sabía que el piloto las había escuchado.

-

* * *

- 

Faltaban diez minutos para la hora en que Rick había quedado de pasar por Lisa al hotel, cuando la Freelander negra se estacionó en los terrenos del mismo. El General Hunter se bajó de su camioneta y se miró en el reflejo de la ventana, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello ensortijado y se arreglaba su ropa. Iba informalmente vestido de jeans, un suéter azul que a Lisa le gustaba particularmente y zapatos casuales. Sonrió y entró al hotel, dirigiéndose directamente al tercer piso, en donde la almirante estaba hospedada.

Mientras subía por el elevador, trataba de relajarse, pues por alguna razón su corazón se había agitado y sentía mariposas en el estómago. Sonrió al pensar en lo tonto que era aquello… después de todo era Lisa quien cenaría con él.

- Bueno, supongo que es bueno sentirme así… saber que a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos todavía me siento así por ella… esta emoción que siento al verla, al estar con ella… la manera en cómo la piel de mi cuello se eriza cuando ella se acerca demasiado… como los dedos de los pies se me enroscan cuando me besa.

Rick se rió divertido y en ese instante la puerta del elevador se abrió. Un policía militar apareció frente a él, pero se cuadró formalmente y lo saludo cuando lo reconoció.

- ¡General Hunter!

- Descanse. – Rick le palmeó la espalda de pasada.

El piloto se sentía tranquilo al pensar que Lisa estaba siendo custodiada por su propia gente. Fue a la puerta de la la habitación 17, la suite especial que Lisa ocupaba, y se detuvo antes de llamar. Se volvió a arreglar su suéter y se enderezó antes de golpear la puerta con los nudillos suavemente.

Unos segundos más tarde la puerta se entreabrió y el rostro de Kelly apareció, pero sin permitirle el acceso. Rick empujó levemente la puerta, pero ella se lo impidió.

- ¡Hey! – El piloto se quejó y frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué pasa contigo?

- No puedes pasar, lo siento… área restringida.

Rick intentaba ver el interior de la suite por encima de la cabeza rubia de su prima, pero ella se lo impedía, parándose de puntitas y empujándolo con la puerta. Lo poco que el piloto pudo ver lo hizo sentir confundido… cajas en el suelo, prendas de vestir sobre el respaldo de un sofá…

- ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo ahí adentro?

- ¡Estamos comenzando a preparar las maletas para la luna de miel! – Kelly le informó con una sonrisa. – Pero no te puedo dejar pasar porque el vestido de novia de Lisa está a media sala… y no debes verlo antes de la boda.

- ¡Oh! – Rick se detuvo en seco. - ¡Vaya!

Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras sus ojos se suavizaron, adquiriendo una mirada soñadora. Sin embargo en un segundo recuperó su ceño arrugado.

- ¡Más les vale que no estén haciendo un acto de _strip tease_ ahí adentro! – Amenazó a su prima con su dedo índice.

- ¡Eres un bobo! – Kelly se rió.

- ¡Soy tu oficial superior!

- ¡Y aquí viene la tuya!

Kelly se movió y abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Lisa, quien salió al pasillo escoltada por Miriya. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro del piloto mientras se acercaba a besar a su prometida en la mejilla, gesto que ella agradeció con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hola hermosa! – La voz de Rick fue apenas un susurro. - ¿Estás lista?

- ¡Y hambrienta! – Lisa tomó la mano del piloto y sus dedos se entrelazaron. - ¿Nos vamos?

Rick asintió y Miriya se apresuró a hablar:

- Bien portados, por favor. Y Rick, Lisa tiene que descansar.

- ¡Sí, ya lo sé, ya lo sé! – El joven general refunfuñó. – Estará de vuelta a la media noche, antes de que ustedes dos se conviertan en ratones.

- ¡Hey! – Miriya y Kelly protestaron.

Pero ni Rick ni Lisa las escucharon, pues ya habían entrado al elevador. Una vez ahí los dos se sonrieron y el piloto apretó la mano de Lisa fuertemente en la suya.

- ¡Te ves preciosa!

- Rick… - Lisa se rió. – No es nada formal.

Él la miró con adoración y observó que se había vestido con un estilo de ropa muy similar al de él: jeans, botas y un suéter color paja que no solo le favorecía al color de su cabello, piel y ojos, sino además le ajustaba de una manera perfecta, resaltando su cuerpo atlético y bien formado.

- ¿Qué te gustaría cenar? – Rick preguntó cuando salieron del elevador. - ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- A donde quieras… - Lisa lo miró con adoración. - ¿Recuerdas aquel pequeño café donde sirven baggettes, ensaladas y esas cosas? No queda lejos de aquí.

- ¿Tienen pizza?

- Sí… pizza, spaghetti, de todo…

- Bien, entonces vamos ahí. – Rick condujo a Lisa a la salida del hotel. - ¿Te importaría si… camináramos?

- ¡Iba a sugerirte lo mismo! – Lisa se rió, testificando por enésima vez el hecho de que ella y Rick siempre parecían estar en la misma frecuencia.

- Sí, bueno… nos distraeremos un poco y además sé que te gusta mucho caminar… _especialmente de noche_. – Rick le guiñó el ojo.

Lisa se rió y se aferró al brazo del piloto mientras caminaban por las calles de aquel barrio comercial de Ciudad Macross. Muchas personas pasaban a su lado, algunas los reconocían, la mayoría no lo hacía… ellos siempre habían tratado de mantener su perfil bajo, de vivir una vida normal y no ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo.

Mientras caminaban iban conversando de mil temas diferentes: de su día de trabajo, de los pendientes que todavía tenían, de los preparativos para la boda, de lo cerca que ya estaba el gran día. Luego comenzaron a bromear y a actuar juguetones el uno con el otro.

Les tomó media hora llegar al restaurante que habían elegido, el cual era bastante agradable. Tenía un jardincito con fuentes a la entrada y una pequeña escalinata que subía hasta el vestíbulo, en donde los comensales eran recibidos con un enorme vitral de gran mérito artístico y por el jefe de meseros, quién les daba la bienvenida y de inmediato les asignaba su mesa. En el interior del restaurante había un área común, pero había varias zonas más privadas, decoradas con plantas y pinturas venecianas. Era un lugar tranquilo, agradable y la comida no estaba nada mal.

Lisa y Rick ordenaron su cena y mientras esperaban que se las sirvieran el piloto tomó la mano de ella por encima de la mesa y sonriendo, la besó suavemente. Sus ojos se encontraron y Lisa se inclinó sobre la mesa, recargando su barbilla en su mano para mirar al piloto de frente. Él le acarició el cabello con ternura y durante un momento los dos se dedicaron a contemplarse mutuamente y en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de su compañía y de la suave música italiana ambiental.

- ¡No sabes cómo te extraño! – Él comentó después de unos momentos.

- Y yo a ti, amor pero… ¿No es gracioso? Creo que es la primera vez que salimos de esta manera… ¿Cierto?

- ¿A… a qué te refieres?

- Bueno… nuestra relación siempre ha sido muy poco ortodoxa… estaba tratando de recordar cuando habíamos salido así, a cenar… ya como pareja… sin vivir juntos todavía ni nada… es decir—

- Sí, lo sé. – Rick sonrió y volvió a besarle la mano. – Un día estábamos asesinándonos mutuamente y al día siguiente estábamos comprometidos.

- Algo así. – Lisa se rió. – Siento que las cosas sucedieron muy rápido entre nosotros. A veces no nos detuvimos a saborear los detalles.

- No, no estoy de acuerdo contigo. – Rick negó la cabeza. – Es cierto que las cosas pasaron muy rápido después de que ambos revelamos nuestros sentimientos, pero creo que fue la consecuencia lógica de tantos años de espera.

- Sí, si lo ves desde ese punto de vista…

- Por otro lado, yo creo que a tu lado siempre saboreado cada pequeño detalle… no he perdido nada, Lisa… no quiero perderme nada… saboreé la anticipación de nuestro primer beso y jamás olvidaré cuando finalmente éste llegó, aquella noche en la sala de tu casa, escuchando música celta…

- Lo recuerdo… - Lisa sonrió enternecida. - ¡Nuestro primer beso! Estaba tan nerviosa… sentía que el corazón me latía en cada centímetro del cuerpo… recuerdo lo tibio que tu cuerpo se sentía mientras nos abrazábamos y luego…

- Sí… - Rick suspiró. - ¡Fue maravilloso! Sé que tardó demasiado, Lisa… pero creo que sucedió cuando tenía que suceder.

- Cierto.

- Después saboreé esa deliciosa tortura que precedió a nuestra… _intimidad_. – El piloto sonrió traviesamente. – Todas esas veces que por una u otra razón nos cortaron la inspiración. – Lisa se rió. – Y finalmente… aquella noche en la cabaña del bosque…

- Con la tormenta, el fuego ardiendo en la chimenea… - La almirante suspiró. - ¡Fue absolutamente perfecto!

- Siempre lo ha sido.

Rick se inclinó sobre ella y tomó su barbilla entre su dedo índice y pulgar, para acercarla a él y besarla suavemente en los labios… tan suave que se sintió más como una caricia que como un beso.

Aún se estaban besando cuando llegó el mesero con su cena: una pizza especial con una buena razón de spaghetti a la boloñesa para el piloto y un baggette de queso manchego acompañado de una ensalada mediterránea para la almirante. Los dos comenzaron a cenar ávidamente mientras seguían recordando anécdotas memorables de los meses que habían pasado juntos. Hablaron de muchas cosas, de todos los recuerdos que habían construido juntos, de las vivencias tan intensas que habían compartido. Conversaron, se rieron, se pusieron sentimentales, discutieron por tonterías, se bromearon y volvieron a reír.

Cuando llegó el postre, ambos tuvieron que pedir una doble ronda de café, pues estaban disfrutando tanto de esa cena y su mutua compañía, que querían alargarla tanto como les fuera posible. Salieron del restaurante ya pasadas las 11 de la noche y sin prisas caminaron de regreso al Hotel Macross Suites.

Se detuvieron en el malecón para observar el paisaje nocturno de Ciudad Macross reflejado en las quietas aguas del Lago Gloval. Ahí, aprovechando la tranquilidad de aquel lugar tan desértico a esas horas de la noche, ambos comenzaron a besarse… pero no eran los besos cargados de pasión, de necesidad y de fuego que ellos solían compartir… esos besos que los quemaban en vida y los hacían consumirse en las llamas de su amor. No, esta vez se estaban besando tiernamente, con dulzura, cariño y amor.

Rick se dio su tiempo para besar a Lisa en la comisura de sus labios, después atrapó su labio superior y lo succionó suavemente para después hacer lo mismo con su labio inferior. Mientras él la besaba de esa manera tan suave y tierna, ella le acariciaba el cabello ensortijado con una mano, mientras que con la otra se aferraba a él. Algo estaba sucediendo entre ellos esa noche… lo que había entre ellos era algo mucho más fuerte y duradero que una simple pasión física. Entre ellos había amor, mucho amor… un amor tierno que había echado raíces y construido sus cimientos en la historia que ellos compartían: una historia que se remontaba hasta aquellos ya lejanos días de la guerra espacial.

Después de que pasaron unos momentos increíblemente románticos besándose, acariciándose, abrazándose y susurrándose palabras llenas de cariño y ternura, finalmente llegó el momento de volver al hotel. Se hacía tarde y a Lisa le preocupaba el hecho de que al día siguiente Rick tuviera que volar muy temprano en la mañana.

Mientras caminaban de regreso al hotel, hablaban de sus agendas del día siguiente. Iba a ser un poco difícil encontrar tiempo para compartir, pero ellos estaba determinados a salir adelante con aquellos últimos días antes de su boda… y de su luna de miel.

Rick abrazaba a Lisa alrededor de los hombros y ella tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura del piloto mientras caminaban sin prisas. La noche era fresca y había algunas nubes de lluvia en el cielo. Ella comentó que esperaba que el día de su boda el clima estuviera algo mejor que el de aquella noche, a lo cuál él le respondió que sería el día más perfecto, increíble y especial de sus vidas… y ella le creyó.

Finalmente llegaron al hotel y el piloto la escoltó hasta la puerta de su habitación. Ahí ella se detuvo y sus ojos se clavaron en los de él. Una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer lentamente el los labios de ambos mientras el piloto levantaba su brazo para apoyarlo en el marco de la puerta y con su mano libre acunaba el rostro de Lisa.

- Gracias Rick. – Ella susurró. – Fue una noche maravillosa.

- No me lo agradezcas… tú fuiste quien la hiciste maravillosa.

Lisa se rió y Rick sintió que su corazón se llenaba de alegría… ese era el efecto que la risa pura y cristalina de ella siempre provocaba en él. Se inclinó lentamente sobre ella, mientras sus ojos rompían el contacto visual con Lisa y se clavaban en sus labios. Ella entrecerró sus ojos, esperando aquel beso… los corazones de ambos comenzaron a latir con tan fuerza en sus pechos que ellos podían escucharlos… era todo lo que podían escuchar.

Los labios del piloto capturaron los de ella suave pero firmemente. Por un momento ambos se quedaron inmóviles, pero después Lisa le echó los brazos al cuello a Rick y aquel beso se intensificó. Él la había atrapado entre su cuerpo y la puerta, mientras seguía sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo en el brazo que mantenía recargado en el marco. Después de unos momentos de pasión, la ternura volvió a tomar el control de sus acciones y su beso terminó de la misma manera en que había comenzado: suave, tierno y lleno de amor.

Cuando se separaron los dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Rick le seguía acariciando el rostro y ella se acercó para besarlo suavemente en la barbilla.

- Descansa, amor… duerme bien y mucha suerte mañana en tu vuelo.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes! – Respondió el con una pequeña sonrisa soñadora. - ¡Te adoro!

Ella se acercó para besarlo levemente en los labios antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación.

- Te veo mañana.

- ¡Sueña bonito, chiquita!

- Tu también. ¡Te amo!

Las últimas palabras de Lisa habían sido apenas un susurro. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, después de haberle regalado al piloto una última sonrisa suave, dulce y misteriosa. Rick sonrió y suspirando, recargó su frente en la puerta.

- ¡Ya te estoy extrañando, mi vida¡Dios santo¡Te amo tanto!

Antes de retirarse, el piloto se besó las puntas de los dedos y luego las colocó reverentemente sobre la puerta de la habitación 17 del Hotel Macross Suites… la habitación que en esos momentos era el lugar más importante de todo el mundo para él… la habitación en donde esa noche se quedaba su vida entera.

-

* * *

- 

A pesar del buen humor con el que el piloto había llegado a la Base Macross la mañana siguiente, muy pronto se dio cuenta de que ese día las cosas iban a resultar un poco complicadas para él y la almirante. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su oficina fue revisar su agenda del día. Era muy temprano aún, pero tenía vuelo en sólo unos minutos y Lisa no llegaría a la base sino hasta una hora más tarde. Había pensado en llamarla en cuanto se había levantado, pero luego decidió que no sería correcto despertarla de madrugada. Él prefería que durmiera un poco más y descansara.

El piloto miró su reloj. Apenas pasaban unos minutos de las 0600 horas. Una vez más resistió el impulso de llamarla por teléfono y finalmente lo único que hizo fue enviarle un mensaje por el celular deseándole los buenos días, recordándole cuánto la amaba y cuánto la extrañaba.

- Regresaré de mi vuelo a las 1000 horas y a las 1100 horas tengo evaluaciones… - Rick revisó su agenda. – Una reunión de trabajo con el comité técnico de la RDF justo después del almuerzo… ¡Dios, esa reunión puede durar horas! Y la inspección correspondiente después de la mesa de trabajo.

El piloto hizo un gesto de desesperación al darse cuenta de que no se desocuparía antes de las 2000 o 2100 horas… siendo optimistas.

Casi de manera automática abrió la agenda del día de Lisa y sonrió al pensar que desde que Kelly se hacía cargo también de la agenda de él, se había ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza. Revisó rápidamente las actividades del día de Lisa y gruñó al darse cuenta de que sería prácticamente imposible que se vieran en el transcurso del día. La almirante tenía la tarde desocupada, pero él no…

- ¡Maldita sea! – El piloto rezongó. - ¡Esto debe de ser una conspiración en nuestra contra! Estamos a unos días de nuestra boda y—

Su tren de pensamientos tomó súbitamente otro rumbo en cuanto pensó en su inminente boda. Se recargó sobre su escritorio y sonrió emocionado, mientras trataba de imaginarse, como tanto lo había hecho en esos días, a Lisa en su vestido de novia… la capilla de la base llena de flores y las luces encendidas… imaginó la recepción en los jardines del museo, la música, las personas que los acompañarían para celebrar esos momentos tan especiales con ellos…

… pero sobre todo pensó en Lisa.

El sonido intermitente de su intercomunicador lo hizo saltar en su asiento. Era una llamada del jefe de mecánicos en turno del hangar del Escuadrón Skull.

- ¡General Hunter! – Lo saludó formalmente. – Sólo quería informarle que estamos por hacer cambio de turno. Pero los VF4 están listos para su patrullaje del día. ¡Buena suerte, señor!

- ¡Gracias jefe! – El general Hunter respondió jovialmente. – Vaya a casa y descanse. Lo veré mañana.

- ¡Así será!

Rick revisó su reloj y se puso de pie. Tenía que ir a prepararse para el vuelo del día. Antes de salir de su oficina regresó a su escritorio y se dio unos momentos para contemplar la fotografía de Lisa que tenía sobre su escritorio.

- ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Mi destino siempre fuiste tú, Lisa… cada acontecimiento que sucedió en mi vida pasó por una razón: traerme a ti.

Besó la imagen de aquella mujer hermosa y buena a la que amaba más que a su vida y que, por una razón que siempre había escapado a su entendimiento y a su comprensión, lo amaba a él más de lo que él jamás había pensado que podría ser amado.

Tomó una hoja membretada de una pila de papeles que tenía en un organizador sobre su escritorio y escribió algunas palabras a lo largo de ella, con letra grande y caligrafía firme:

"_¡Hola, amor¡Te deseo lo mejor en este día, hermosa! Te amo… con todo el corazón. – Tu piloto que te adora y que sólo vive para ti. Rick Hunter."_

Sonrió y fue a la oficina de Lisa, dejo aquella hoja de papel sobre su escritorio y salió de ahí con una sonrisa en los labios, dirigiéndose a los hangares del Escuadrón Skull. Cuando salió del edificio del almirantazgo se percató de que aún estaba oscuro. Antes de las 0700 horas los 12 VF4 del escuadrón insignia de la RDF se elevaron orgullosamente por los aires… y unos minutos más tarde, ya estando en altitud de crucero, Rick contempló el magnifico espectáculo del amanecer sobre Ciudad Macross. Un nuevo día había comenzado.

-

* * *

- 

Aquel martes 2 de octubre resultó ser un día demasiado largo e insoportable para la almirante Hayes. Había querido levantarse temprano e ir a la base con la esperanza de ver a Rick antes de que éste saliera de patrullaje. Antes de ir a la cama la noche anterior, ella se había dado un tiempo para revisar las agendas de ambos… y lo que vio no le gustó en lo absoluto.

No era extraño que tuvieran días como aquel, días en los que no se veían en el transcurso de la jornada. Pero ambos tenían la seguridad de que al menos volverían por la noche a una casa en donde el otro los estaría esperando, y eso les daba fuerzas para soportar esa clase de horarios y de agendas.

Pero aquel día era diferente… Lisa sabía que se necesitaría de un milagro para poder ver a su piloto. Comenzó a preguntarse si, tal vez, él tenía razón con las acusaciones que había hecho respecto a que Kelly parecía estar arreglando sus respectivas agendas, teniendo en mente la idea de mantenerlos tan separados al uno del otro como fuera posible… Lisa sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que su asistente jamás haría algo así. Aunque por otro lado, la almirante pensó, si Miriya estaba detrás de todo aquello, ella podría esperar cualquier cosa.

Lisa se enterneció al encontrar la nota que el piloto le había dejado sobre el escritorio esa mañana. La dobló, después de leerla varias veces, y la metió al bolsillo interno de su saco del uniforme… en un lugar muy cercano a su corazón.

Tenía que acudir a una inspección de rutina de algunos implementos industriales que se habían recibido en la base esa mañana. Después de eso tenía algunos compromisos de carácter protocolario en la Academia Militar. Sabía que para el momento en que ella se hubiera desocupado de sus actividades del día, Rick estaría en una junta por el resto de la tarde.

Antes de salir a cumplir con sus actividades, Lisa se dio el tiempo para pasar por la oficina del piloto y dejar sobre su escritorio una notita doblada en forma de avión de papel, en la que le agradecía sus detalles y le recordaba cuánto lo amaba.

El día se fue dolorosamente lento para ambos jóvenes. Por más esfuerzos que hicieron por contactarse aunque fuera por teléfono en el transcurso de la jornada, aquello no les fue posible.

A la hora del almuerzo Miriya, Kelly y la doctora Tanya fueron por Lisa. Ella no tenía idea de qué era lo que sus amigas planeaban o qué era lo que tenían en mente, pero pronto lo supo.

- ¡Vamos a salir a almorzar todas juntas! – Miriya anunció. – Es tarde de chicas… y Lisa, la mejor parte es que te tengo una sorpresa. ¡Para el día de hoy tienes programada tu prueba de peinado y maquillaje!

- ¿Qué—? Pero yo…

- ¡Te va a encantar! –Miriya ya la había tomado por el brazo y la guiaba a la salida de su oficina, seguida por Kelly y Tanya. – Vas a pasar la tarde intentando diferentes tipos de peinados y maquillajes hasta que tus estilistas encuentren el perfecto para ti… para tu boda. ¡Lisa, confía en mí¡Te vas a ver espectacular, como una diosa! Te aseguro que Rick va a desmayarse cuando te vea aparecer en el pasillo de la capilla.

- Vas a necesitar algo muy sencillo. – Tanya comentó, mientras le pasaba la mano a Lisa por el cabello para comprobar su textura. – Algo que resalte tu belleza natural… el color de tu cabello y de tus ojos.

- ¡No importa lo que hagan o lo que decidan! – Kelly intervino con una sonrisa. – Lisa se verá absolutamente hermosa… ¡De eso no hay duda!

La almirante sonreía al escuchar lo entusiasmadas que estaban sus amigas. Mientras ellas prácticamente la arrastraban a la minivan de los Sterling, Lisa no pudo evitar el recordar a aquellas mujeres que habían sido sus amigas y hermanas durante la guerra. Se preguntó cómo estarían actuando en esos momentos si ellas estuvieran presentes para ver su boda…

Imagino a Kim, Vanessa y Sammy totalmente vueltas locas con los preparativos y no pudo evitar el reír suavemente al pensar que ellas, auxiliando a Miriya, hubieran sido una combinación mortal. Pero también pensó en Claudia, su hermana y confidente. Ella seguramente hubiera impuesto el orden y la disciplina en todo aquello.

- Quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo en estos momentos tan especiales, Claudia. – Lisa pensó, sonriendo ante la memoria de su amiga. – Jamás seguí tus consejos… y desperdicié mucha felicidad. Pero al final… estoy a sólo unos días de casarme con Rick, con mi piloto, como tú lo solías llamar. ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Las risas y los comentarios graciosos de sus amigas hicieron que Lisa volviera a la realidad. Decidió que era su boda la que estaban preparando, después de todo y casi pudo escuchar la voz de Claudia diciéndole que se relajara, que dejara salir a Lisa y mandara a la almirante Hayes a descansar y que disfrutara del momento.

_- ¡Es tu boda, Lisa!_ – Casi la escuchó decir. - _¡Saborea cada momento! Y deja que las chicas hagan locuras. Será divertido. Disfrútalo por las dos… no todas tuvimos la oportunidad de vivir lo que tú ahora estás viviendo. ¡Haz que cada segundo cuente!_

- ¡Lisa! – la voz de Miriya la sacó de sus vacilaciones. - ¿Qué sucede? De pronto te distrajiste y…

- Estoy bien. – Lisa le sonrió y le puso la mano en el hombro a su amiga. – Mir, Kelly, Tanya… ¡Gracias! Por todo…

Las tres mujeres sonrieron, pero no había tiempo que perder. Tenían una cita en la estética más importante y reconocida de Ciudad Macross y no podían darse el lujo de llegar tarde a algo tan trascendentalmente importante como lo era la prueba de peinado y maquillaje para la boda de la almirante Hayes… el evento más esperado del año.

-

* * *

- 

Era ya tarde cuando Rick entró a su casa y suspiró al encontrarla sola y oscura. Llevaba una bolsa de papel con su cena, que había comprado en el camino. Encendió las luces del pasillo y entró a la cocina, en donde arrojó su comida sobre la mesa y comenzó a desabrocharse su gabardina militar, mientras automáticamente revisaba los mensajes de la grabadora telefónica.

- ¡Diez mensajes! – Se sorprendió el piloto.

Varios de ellos tenían que ver con asuntos de trabajo… pero los últimos cuatro tenían que ver con asuntos personales. Hacía por lo menos un par de horas que Lisa se había estado tratando de comunicar con él. Escuchó los mensajes y sonrió con la voz de su almirante. Lisa le decía que había intentado llamarlo al celular pero que no había podido. El piloto revisó su celular y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin carga. Sin Lisa hasta las cosas más sencillas como cargar su celular se le olvidaban.

- ¿Qué haría sin ella? – Rick se preguntó y comenzó a marcar el número del hotel de Lisa.

El teléfono apenas había repicado una vez, cuando Lisa tomó la llamada, sabiendo exactamente quien era quien la estaba llamando casi a la media noche.

- ¡Ya era hora, señor! – Lo regañó con una nota de afecto en su voz.

Rick sonrió, sabiendo sin lugar a dudas que ella también estaba sonriendo. ¿Sería posible que él fuera capaz de captar su sonrisa a través del teléfono? La conocía tan bien que incluso podía imaginar la manera en cómo sus ojos seguramente estaban brillando en ese momento.

- Mi celular se descargó. – Rick le contestó, como si se estuviera declarando culpable de algo, pero después su voz se suavizó. - ¿Cómo estás, bonita? Te extrañé mucho todo el día¿sabes?

- Y yo a ti… ¿Ya cenaste, Rick?

El piloto sonrió y se sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra de la cocina, mientras comenzaba a sacar su cena de la bolsa de papel. Lisa siempre se preocupaba por él de esa manera y lo cuidaba como nunca nadie lo había cuidado jamás.

- Traje algo de comer… ¿Tú gustas?

- Provecho, amor… en realidad las chicas y yo fuimos a cenar.

- ¿Y cómo te fue con ellas? – Rick levantó las cejas, temiendo de la respuesta que Lisa pudiera darle.

- ¡Muy bien!

La respuesta que recibió de ella y el tono alegre y jovial en cómo le respondió hicieron que Rick hiciera un mohín.

- Pero… no fueron a ver _stripers_¿verdad?

Lisa no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, amor¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

- Es que Miriya dijo que—bueno, no importa. – El piloto aclaró su garganta. – Me alegra que hayas tenido un buen día.

- Fuimos a hacer las pruebas de peinado y maquillaje. – Lisa le informó. – No es precisamente lo que yo consideraría una actividad divertida pero… Miriya y las chicas hicieron que fuera algo realmente memorable. – Lisa se rió. – Aunque admito que te extrañé mucho, Rick. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Por toda respuesta Rick gruñó, mientras comenzaba a comerse su cena.

- ¿Así de mal, eh? – Lisa respondió.

- No… es decir, el día no fue tan malo pero… yo también te extrañé mucho, Lisa. Estaba pensando en ir a visitarte al hotel pero en primer lugar sé que Miriya no me quiere cerca… eso no me importa demasiado, pero lo que si pensé es que es casi media noche y necesitas descansar, chiquita.

- Tú también, amor… tuviste vuelo muy temprano en la mañana y no quiero que estés cansado ni desvelado mañana. Sé que tienes vuelo temprano otra vez.

- Sí, así es. Pero creo que tendré la tarde tranquila. Quiero verte, Lisa.

Ella sonrió al escuchar a su piloto pronunciar esas últimas palabras apenas en un susurro. Tomó la bocina del teléfono con ambas manos y respondió en el mismo tono de voz:

- Y yo a ti, Rick… ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te extraño!

Un breve silencio siguió a aquella conversación. Pero no era un silencio incomodo. Rick estaba comiendo y Lisa escuchaba el sonido de su respiración. Después de unos momentos Lisa comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había hecho con las chicas esa tarde y lo mucho que se había divertido con ellas. Él la escuchaba en silencio, pero sin dejar de sonreír, mientras seguía cenando.

Cuando terminó de comer, fue su turno de presentarle un reporte detallado de sus actividades del día a su almirante, con lujo de detalles. Ahora fue Lisa quien lo escuchó con gran interés. Los dos comenzaron a recordar, aunque no lo comentaron, aquellos ya lejanos días de la reconstrucción, cuando llamadas como esa eran tan usuales entre ellos. En aquellas épocas ambos solían llamarse a la media noche, para conversar de cualquier tema… o simplemente para pasar tiempo juntos.

Mientras hablaba, Rick había estado jugueteando con el bolígrafo que estaba a un lado del teléfono, el que mantenían ahí para anotar mensajes en un pequeño block de notas que también tenían por ahí. El piloto había estado haciendo garabatos en el cuadernito, pero después había terminado por escribir sobre su propia piel. Sonrió al notar lo que había hecho e interrumpió a Lisa, quien en ese momento le hablaba de algunos detalles de la agenda del día siguiente.

- ¡Lisa!

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

- ¡Adivina qué¡Tengo un tatuaje!

- ¿Qué? – La voz de ella reflejó su incredulidad. - ¿Dónde?

.- Me lo hice yo ahora mismo… con la pluma que tenemos aquí junto al teléfono… me escribí tu nombre en brazo y le puse un corazón alrededor… con alitas. Se ve bonito.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió. - ¿Qué no te he dicho que no te rayes los brazos?

- Hmmm… no, de hecho nunca me lo habías dicho.

Los dos se rieron y Rick le dijo que iba a tomarse una foto con su tatuaje, poniendo cara de delincuente y que se lo iba a enviar por correo electrónico. Los dos estuvieron riendo y bromeando por varios minutos más, hasta que Lisa suspiró entre divertida y frustrada.

- Amor… podría pasar la noche entera hablando contigo pero… tienes que descansar.

- Sí, lo sé. – Rick imitó a Lisa, suspirando frustradamente. – Lisa… te extraño… quisiera ir a la cama y tenerte en mis brazos esta noche, amor. Pero… ¿Sabes algo? Esta experiencia me está enseñando que jamás debo de dar nada por sentado contigo, Lisa… porque cada momento a tu lado es un milagro. Te prometo que jamás perderé un solo detalle… te prometo que saborearé y disfrutaré cada pequeño detalle, cada segundo que pase a tu lado… ¡Te amo, preciosa!

- Oh Rick… - La voz de Lisa estuvo a punto de quebrarse. – Yo te amo a ti, mi amor. Y yo tampoco daré jamás nada por hecho contigo, mi vida.

- Jamás lo has hecho, Lisa… jamás. Tú me has demostrado día a día lo que es amar… me enamoras cada día… me sorprendes a cada segundo… Lisa… ¡Te amo!

- Yo también te amo… con mi vida.

Los dos continuaron susurrando frases dulces y llenas de amor, casi como si se estuvieran acariciando con las palabras. Se despidieron varias veces, sin querer terminar la llamada… se desearon las buenas noches y finalmente los dos colgaron simultáneamente el teléfono, mientras suspiraban emocionados pero a la vez desilusionados.

Lisa, quien ya estaba acostada en su cama, se tendió de costado para contemplar la fotografía de Rick que tenía sobre su mesita de noche. Extendió su brazo para acariciarla con tanto amor, como si lo estuviera acariciando a él en persona.

- Buenas noches, mi vida. – Susurró antes de apagar la lámpara. - ¡Te amo!

En el otro extremo de la Ciudad Macross, Rick terminó de limpiar la cocina y se dirigió al baño, dejando un caminito de ropa detrás de él. Iba a tomarse su foto con su tatuaje y después se iba a dar un baño… no quería irse a la cama sino hasta que estuviera completamente agotado, pues no quería pasar otra noche tendido en su cama, incapaz de dormir y pensando en Lisa… extrañándola con cada molécula de su ser.

-

* * *

- 

Al día siguiente Lisa entró al vestíbulo de su oficina y fue saludada por una alegre Kelly, quien parecía estar de un particular buen humor aquella mañana. Como era su costumbre, le ofreció una taza de café a la almirante, mientras le recitaba sus compromisos del día. Después de que Lisa escuchó lo que tenía que hacer en el transcurso de la jornada, le agradeció a su asistente y entró a su oficina…

Y se quedó inmóvil en la puerta…

Su oficina… TODA su oficina estaba completamente cubierta con flores. Había arreglos florales en su escritorio, en cada superficie plana, en el suelo… no había un solo rincón en donde ella posara la vista que no estuviera engalanado con alguna flor.

Lisa arrojó sus cosas sobre el primer sofá que estuvo a la mano y, observando a su alrededor, con los ojos abiertos como platos, caminó lentamente hasta su escritorio, en donde había una fotografía de Rick, en camiseta sin mangas y con cara de malo, mostrando el tatuaje que tenía en su brazo. La almirante se rió y miró el reverso de la foto, en la que el piloto había escrito algunas palabras:

"_¡OCHO DÍAS, AMOR! Sólo falta una semana para el gran día. Ya no puedo esperar más… ¡Falta tan poco y parece que el tiempo es tan largo! Sin ti una hora parece que fuera un siglo… un día es como una vida entera sin ti. Ya falta poco para que te cases con este piloto que tanto te ama. ¿Verdad que me veo impresionante con ese tatuaje? Pero Lisa, amor… la verdad es que traigo tu nombre tatuado en el alma. ¡Te amo! – Rick Hunter."_

Lisa no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al leer aquella nota, pero tampoco pudo dejar de reírse al mirar otra vez la foto de Rick y maravillarse, como frecuentemente lo hacía, de la habilidad que él tenía para hacerla reír.

- ¡Eres terrible Rick Hunter! – Murmuró. – Una semana… ¡Dios santo, una semana!

Lisa salió de su oficina y encontró a Kelly, sonriendo traviesamente. Fue todo lo que necesitó ver para saber que su asistente había sido cómplice de todo aquello.

- Kelly, yo—

- El general Hunter está volando desde temprano, almirante. – Kelly respondió, sin dejar que ella terminara de hablar. – Pero aterrizará en unos minutos en la pista del Prometheus. ¿Quiere que la comunique con él cuando lo haga?

Apenas Lisa había abierto la boca para responder, cuando un estruendo ensordecedor hizo que las dos mujeres se cubrieran sus orejas con las manos, mientras sentían cómo el edificio entero se cimbraba desde sus cimientos. Una sombra pasó por el ventanal del vestíbulo de la oficina del almirantazgo, ensombreciéndolo por una milésima de segundo. Lisa miró por la ventana y pudo reconocer la inconfundible silueta del VF4 Skull Uno volando a escasos metros del edificio, a una altitud demasiado baja.

- ¡Rick Hunter! – Lisa murmuró en voz baja.

- ¿Almirante?

- En realidad. – Lisa respondió a la pregunta de Kelly, con fuego brillándole en sus ojos verdes. – Quiero que te comuniques al Prometheus y les digas que el General Hunter debe de presentarse en mi oficina _de inmediato_… ¡Que es una orden¡Ese piloto me va a escuchar¡Claro que lo hará!

Lisa se dio media vuelta y entró a su oficina dando un portazo. Kelly la miró sin saber exactamente que había sucedido, pero presintiendo que su primo acababa de meterse en líos con la almirante. Sacudió su cabeza y suspiro frustradamente, mientras se comunicaba con el jefe de mecánicos del hangar del Skull y le comunicaba las órdenes de la almirante.

- ¡Rick está en problemas! – Kelly canturreó, mientras regresaba a su trabajo. – Las cosas se ponen interesantes…

-

* * *

- 

Media hora más tarde el piloto entró a la oficina de la almirante Hayes. Se cuadró ante ella, presentándole sus respetos, mientras le hacía un formal saludo militar.

- General Rick Hunter, número de identificación 3041590235, Jefe de Grupos Aéreos de la RDF y Líder de Escuadrón Lightning III VF4 Skull a sus órdenes, almirante Hayes.

Lisa, sentada en su escritorio, levantó su mirada de los papeles que estaba revisando y la clavó directamente en los ojos del general, atrapándolos en el fuego esmeralda que ardía en ellos. Rick tuvo que pasar saliva y rogó al cielo que el ruido que se había producido en su garganta no hubiera sido tan audible como le había parecido.

La almirante se puso de pie, sin haberle dado autorización al general de descansar. Se acercó a él, sin romper el contacto visual y él estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás al ver la expresión en el rostro de ella. Era claro que no estaba feliz.

- Descanse, general. – Finalmente Lisa ordenó. - ¿Me quiere explicar de qué se trató ese numerito que montó con su VF4 hace unos minutos fuera de mi oficina, señor?

- Almirante… - El piloto tomó aire. – Yo—iba de regreso a la base. Por algún desafortunado error de cálculo efectué el descenso utilizando coordenadas equivocadas… yo—

Lisa caminaba frente a Rick de un lado a otro, con sus manos detrás de su espalda, mientras él hablaba. Obviamente él no había esperado esa reacción de ella. Al menos no ese día y no bajo esas circunstancias. Ya no supo cómo seguir con sus explicaciones. Lisa sabía que él estaba inventando las cosas que le estaba diciendo.

- General Hunter, - Lisa suspiró. – No sé por qué llevó a cabo un vuelo tan peligroso ni por qué se arriesgó a que se le llamara la atención de esta manera… pero creo que comprenderá que este incidente quedará registrado en sus registros personales de servicio.

- Lo entiendo. – Rick bajó la mirada. – Pero Li—almirante, en realidad no hubo peligro, fue sólo un juego y yo… sabe que jamás lo hubiera hecho si lo considerara peligroso. Además los demás pilotos pensaron que era divertido.

- No estamos aquí para divertirnos, Rick. – Lisa cambió el tono de su voz. – Este trabajo es muy importante y muy peligroso.

- Pero Roy muchas veces hizo cosas más tontas y peligrosas que volar un caza entre los edificios del almirantazgo, Lisa… y Gloval jamás le llamó la atención.

- ¡Pero ni tú eres Roy ni yo soy Gloval! Además… Rick, tú debes de poner el ejemplo entre los demás pilotos. No puedo permitir que se relaje la disciplina… ellos te ven como su ejemplo y como su guía. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando alguno de tus pilotos quiera seguir tu ejemplo y volar su nave de esa manera? Tú tienes experiencia y sabes lo que haces… ellos no, Rick.

- Lo siento, Lisa. – Rick bajó la cabeza visiblemente apenado. – Actué impulsivamente y te prometo que no volverá a suceder. Estoy consciente de que cometí un error y este debe de ser registrado en mi expediente.

- Y así será. – Lisa se recargó en su escritorio, frente al piloto. – Pero Rick… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tú jamás has sido un piloto irresponsable… rebelde y desobediente sí, pero irresponsable… nunca.

- Fue un impulso del momento… - Rick explicó. – Pensé que… te parecería algo romántico verme pasar por tu ventana… por supuesto me olvidé de que tú—bueno, tú eres alguien que valoras la disciplina y el cumplimiento del deber por sobre esos… juegos de niño tonto. Lo siento Lisa… cometí un error y asumiré las consecuencias.

Lisa lo observaba en silencio, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Por alguna razón las palabras de Rick le habían llegado muy adentro y sentía que algo en su pecho le dolía un poco. Él había querido hacer algo tierno por ella, pero ella no podía pasar por alto el que Rick hubiera violado el reglamento de seguridad. Era una situación bastante tensa para ella.

- Además… - Rick habló después de unos segundos de silencio. – Hay algo más…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Bueno… Lisa, teníamos ya tanto tiempo sin vernos… ¡Te extraño, Hayes! A decir verdad yo sabía que esto ocurriría… tú te enojarías, me llamarías a tu oficina para llamarme la atención… bueno¿Qué importa una mancha en mi expediente si con esto consigo ver a mi prometida por unos minutos, eh?

- ¡Eres un tonto! – Lisa se dejó ir sobre de él para abrazarlo.

El piloto abrió sus brazos y la recibió con entusiasmo, abrazándola casi con desesperación, mientras hundía su rostro en el cabello color miel de su almirante y aspiraba el aroma de la mujer a la que amaba. Los dos se estaban riendo suavemente y Rick se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando sintió que Lisa lo besaba repetidamente en la mejilla.

- ¡A veces no sé si debo odiarte o amarte aún más, Rick Hunter! – Le decía. - ¿Realmente montaste ese espectáculo sólo para que te llamara a mi oficina?

- Sí, algo así. – El se reía. – Lisa, no hubiera soportado pasar otro día sin verte, como ayer… tenía que hacer algo para poder estar contigo, aunque fuera por unos minutos. Que quede constancia de que yo haría cualquier cosa… _cualquier cosa_ para estar contigo, amor.

- ¡Eso es lo más romántico que has hecho por mí, Hunter! – Lisa lo seguía besando.

- ¿En serio lo es?

- Bueno… al menos calificó bastante alto en la lista. – Lisa se rió.

La risa de ella fue música para los oídos de Rick, quien ladeó la cabeza, buscando sus labios de una manera desesperada y llena de necesidad. Lisa lo detuvo, colocando su dedo índice en los labios del piloto, quien abrió sus ojos y la miró con una mirada confundida.

- Pero aún así no te salvarás del castigo, Rick… como te dije antes, tú debes ser ejemplo para los demás pilotos.

- Sí, lo sé, lo sé… - El piloto refunfuñó. – Me porté mal, lo admito y lo acepto… dime que no lo vuelva a hacer, ponme una tacha en mi expediente, dame un manazo y vámonos directos a la parte en donde los dos nos besamos apasionadamente para olvidarnos de este incidente.

Lisa no pudo evitar el reír al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo disgustarse con él¿Cómo resistirse a él cuando la estaba mirando de esa manera que siempre la hacía perder la razón y la voluntad? Lisa cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Rick posarse sobre los suyos. Comenzó a besarla con ternura, como probando y buscando su autorización. Cuando ella entreabrió sus labios, él supo que las cosas estaban bien y comenzó a besarla con una pasión y una necesidad que hicieron que ambos sintieran que las piernas se doblaban bajo el peso de sus cuerpos.

Rick la abrazó alrededor de la espalda y Lisa le echó los brazos al cuello. Sus cuerpos se encontraron y el beso se intensificó. Después de unos minutos de desbordada pasión, los dos se separaron lentamente, entreabrieron sus ojos y se sonrieron con amor.

- Gracias… por las flores. – Lisa apenas pudo susurrar, casi sin aliento.

- Oh… - Hasta entonces el piloto se percató de que la oficina estaba llena de arreglos florales. – De nada… te mereces mucho más que esto, Lisa… pero quería que estas flores vieran lo que es una verdadera belleza… - se inclinó sobre ella para susurrarle al oído. – Están celosas¿sabes? Porque tú eres más hermosa que todas ellas juntas.

- ¡Adulador! – Lisa sonrió conmovida.

- ¡Hermosa!

Ahora fue Lisa quien buscó los labios del piloto y volvieron a besarse, con más calma y de una manera más romántica y dulce esta vez.

- Ningún piloto me va a creer que la almirante me regañó y que registró el incidente en mi hoja de servicio… - Rick murmuró contra sus labios, sonriendo divertido. – No cuando vean la sonrisa que voy a traer en los labios cuando regrese a la pista de vuelo.

- Puedo darte motivos para quitarse esa sonrisa de la cara. – Lisa respondió traviesamente.

- Mejor no. – Rick se rió y atrapó el labio inferior de Lisa, besándolo con amor. - ¡Que todos en Ciudad Macross se mueran de envidia!

Lisa se rió y los dos se siguieron besando por varios minutos más, hasta que la alarma en el reloj del piloto hizo que se separaran lentamente, sin querer hacerlo. Rick puso su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de Lisa, apretándola contra él, mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de la almirante para revisar su reloj.

- Tengo evaluaciones con los nuevos pilotos de los escuadrones Azul, Índigo y Águilas. – El piloto suspiró. – Bueno… al menos pude verte un rato.

Abrazó a Lisa con cariño y la besó en la frente, gesto que hizo que ella sintiera que algo dentro de ella se derretía de amor por ese piloto. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y lo besó en la mejilla.

- ¡Hey! – La voz de Rick se animó, cuándo recordó algo. – Los Sterling me dijeron que si sobrevivía a esta visita, te preguntara si quieres ir a cenar a su casa esta noche. Max piensa cocinar su especial de—bueno, de algo. – Rick se rascó la cabeza. – Es una nueva receta, dijo.

- Me parece bien. – Lisa sonrió, mirándolo con amor. – Yo también tengo algunos asuntos que necesitan salir hoy mismo… pero si me doy prisa creo que estaré desocupada como a las 1900 horas. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Es una cita entonces! Yo paso a buscarte a esa hora¿de acuerdo? Dile a Kelly que lleve tu auto al hotel o algo. Quiero que nos vayamos juntos. – Rick le acarició la barbilla y la besó suavemente en los labios. - ¿Sí?

- ¡Claro! – Lisa respondió, apenas consciente de que lo había hecho. Había vuelto a perderse en los ojos profundamente azules de su piloto.

Rick se inclinó sobre ella y se besaron otra vez. Parecía que no podían saciarse el uno del otro. Se sentían sedientos de sus besos, hambrientos de caricias… pero el deber llamaba en esos momentos.

- Bien… - Rick finalmente se separó de ella y la besó en las manos. - ¡Te veo de rato, preciosa! Ah, y una cosa más… - Dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No te extrañe si escuchas a los pilotos hablar sobre las cosas terribles que me hiciste en esta oficina… de la manera en cómo me gritaste, me regañaste y me hiciste suplicar por tu perdón después de ese acto tan irresponsable e inmaduro que llevé a cabo. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió. - ¡No seas mentiroso!

- Tienes una reputación que mantener, Hayes. – Le guiñó el ojo. – Debes de seguir dando más miedo que el diablo.

- ¡Eres un tonto!

Rick se rió y salió de la oficina. Pero dos segundos después la puerta se abrió y su cabeza apareció dentro.

- ¿No podemos negociar ese registro en mi expediente militar?

- No es negociable, General Hunter. – Lisa le informó.

- ¿Ni siquiera por el tatuaje que me hice y las flores que te mandé?

Lisa le lanzó una mirada que, aunque era juguetona, también era precautoria. El piloto se rió y se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno… tenía que intentarlo. ¡Te amo!

Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera responder, él ya había cerrado la puerta. Lisa se quedó un momento, recargada en su escritorio, observando la puerta cerrada. Se pasó los dedos por sus labios, acariciándolos suavemente y sonriendo al sentir aún el sabor de los besos de Rick en ellos.

- ¡Es un bobo! – Susurró, mientras iba a sentarse. – Pero es el bobo más adorable y tierno que he conocido en mi vida… además es _mi _bobo.

Lisa se rió de su propio comentario y suspiró profundamente, tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo. Sus ojos se posaron por unos segundos en el retrato de Rick que tenía sobre su escritorio y sonrió con amor, antes de volver a su laptop y seguir con los pendientes que tenía para ese día.

-

* * *

- 

Lisa terminó de cerrar algunas carpetas que tenía sobre su escritorio y de apagar su laptop, mientras observaba el reloj de pared que tenía sobre el muro y sonreía al pensar que su piloto estaba por aparecer.

Las campanadas en el reloj, dando las 7 de la noche, y el toquido suave que se dejó escuchar en la puerta de su oficina fueron simultáneos. La almirante le indicó que podía pasar y Rick, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios entró a la oficina y caminó hacia ella, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, pero con el expreso propósito de besarla.

Ella se puso de pie para recibirlo y abrió sus brazos cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. El piloto la abrazó alrededor de la cintura y la besó profundamente en los labios, mientras arrojaba su gorra de almirante sobre el escritorio.

- ¡Toda la tarde había estado soñando con hacer esto! – Habló él cuando se separaron. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Estoy bien ahora que tú estás aquí. – Le respondió Lisa con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – Rick la soltó para que ella terminara de arreglar sus cosas.

- Bien, mucho trabajo pero las cosas van saliendo. Mañana va a ser un día muy pesado.

- Sí, lo sé. – El piloto se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla y suspiró frustrado. – Tenemos esa reunión con Maistroff todo el día.

- Los Sterling también estarán presentes. Maistroff estará al frente de la RDF en nuestra ausencia, pero bajo supervisión directa del General Martín. Pero de todas maneras Max y Mir estarán encargados de los grupos aéreos. Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con los pilotos será competencia de los Sterling. No confío en Maistroff para ese tipo de asuntos.

- Yo tampoco. – Respondió Rick pensativo. – Ya los líderes de escuadrón recibieron sus instrucciones y están organizados. Voy saliendo de una reunión de staff con todos ellos. Sé que las cosas marcharán bien, Lisa. Además creo que nosotros nos merecemos ese tiempo privado… solos tú y yo.

Sin que ella se percatara, Rick se había puesto de pie y se había colocado a sus espaldas. Cuando sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura y sintió los labios del piloto posarse en su cuello, Lisa se sobresaltó un poco, pero sonrió y cerró los ojos, relajándose contra el cuerpo de él y permitiéndole que la consintiera un poco con sus besos y sus caricias.

- En una semana a estas horas vamos a estar en plena ceremonia. – Rick susurró en su oído. - ¡Una semana¡Lisa, estoy muy emocionado!

- Yo también lo estoy. – Ella apenas pudo responder, perdida como estaba en las sensaciones que sus caricias despertaban en ella. - ¡Una semana! Parece… parece un sueño.

- Es un sueño… - Rick movió su cabello hacia un lado y comenzó a besarla en la base del cuello. – Un sueño hecho realidad.

- Es que a veces aún me cuesta creer que sea verdad. – Lisa habló en un susurro. – Rick… yo—

Se dio media vuelta en sus brazos para mirarlo de frente y él se percató de que sus ojos verdes brillaban con lágrimas contenidas. Se inclinó sobre ella para besárselos con ternura y después le acarició el rostro con amor.

- ¡Hey¿Qué pasa, bonita?

- Pasa que te amo. – Lisa se abrazó a él. - ¡Te amo demasiado!

Rick la abrazó protectivamente contra su pecho y la besó en la frente.

- Y yo a ti, preciosa. – El piloto murmuró. – Tú sabes que eres mi vida.

- Sé que es tonto. – Lisa se separó de él y le sonrió, mientras se soltaba de su abrazo y caminaba rumbo al baño. – Pero últimamente me he estado sintiendo muy sentimental por alguna razón.

- No te preocupes, creo que andamos en las mismas. – Rick le respondió con una risa espontánea. – Yo también de repente me encuentro pensando en cosas que… bueno, que no tienen importancia.

- ¿Cómo qué? – Lisa le respondió desde el interior del baño.

- No lo sé. – Rick se sentó sobre el escritorio y comenzó a juguetear con un lápiz. – A veces pienso en lo que hubiera pasado si jamás nos hubiésemos conocido. Es tonto, lo sé, porque ahora estamos juntos y nada de eso importa… pero aún así, el sólo imaginar una vida sin ti me hace sentir… pánico, desesperación… ¡Yo que sé! Lisa, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

- Bueno, pues me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de eso a tiempo. – Lisa le contestó con cierta nota traviesa en su voz. – Te tomó tu tiempo, pero al menos recapacitaste el final.

- ¡Vaya agallas las tuyas, Hayes! – Rick se rió. – Aquí estoy yo, escupiéndote mi corazón y tú me sales con eso. ¡Eres increíble!

- Lo soy, lo sé.

Lisa salió del baño vistiendo unos jeans, suéter amarillo y botas de campo. Rick se puso de pie y arrugó el entrecejo, fingiendo fastidio, pero su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos lo desenmascararon de inmediato.

- ¡Ven acá!- El piloto la atrajo hacia él y la miró a los ojos. – El hecho de que seas la mujer más hermosa, increíble y maravillosa del mundo no te da derecho a ser tan arrogante.

- Cuando convives mucho tiempo con una persona algunos de sus hábitos y cualidades se te pegan… supongo que he estado conviviendo demasiado con cierto piloto arrogante que conozco.

- ¿El piloto más apuesto, valiente, atractivo e increíble de toda la RDF?

- El mismo.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y no pudieron evitar estallar en risas mientras el piloto la abrazaba traviesamente y frotaba su nariz contra la mejilla de ella de una manera juguetona y llena de cariño.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a cambiar, amor? – Lisa se separó de él y le acarició el rostro. – Se hace tarde y los Sterling deben de estar esperándonos. No quiero que seamos invitados maleducados. Además le dije a Miriya que llevaríamos el postre. ¿Podemos hacer una parada en la pastelería? Estaba pensando quizás en un pay de queso o algo así.

- Sí, no hay problema. – Rick consultó su reloj. – Sólo esperaba poder estar contigo algo más de tiempo pero… tienes razón, se hace tarde… mañana hay que trabajar y—bueno, la verdad tengo hambre.

El general Hunter se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina y le guiñó el ojo a Lisa.

- ¡No tardo, amor!

La almirante sonrió y terminó de arreglar sus cosas sobre el escritorio. Minutos más tarde ella y Rick salieron del edificio del almirantazgo, vestidos en cómodas ropas civiles que los hacían ver jóvenes y muy atractivos. Caminaron de la mano por los jardines de la Base, iluminados por la mortecina luz ámbar del alumbrado, sin preocuparse de que alguien los pudiese ver y sin dejarse de prodigar con muestras de cariño y afecto a cada momento. Poco después la inconfundible Freelander negra del general Hunter salió del estacionamiento, con rumbo a la colonia militar de Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

- 

La cena en la casa de los Sterling resultó mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubieran imaginado. Además de Max y Miriya, también estaban Tanya, Saleh y por supuesto Kelly, con perro incluido.

Cuando los "Hunter-Hayes", como sus amigos comenzaban a llamarlos, hicieron su arribo, fueron recibidos entusiastamente. Las chicas no dejaban de abrazar ni de besar a Lisa, mientras que los muchachos le palmeaban la espalda a Rick y le estrechaban la mano. Faltaba sólo una semana para el gran día y aquella cena era para celebrar… después de todo quien sabe si tendrían la oportunidad o el tiempo de hacerlo en alguna fecha más próxima a la boda.

- ¿Así que podemos considerar esta cena como una despedida de solteros? – Rick preguntó.

- No… ya hablamos de eso. – La voz de Miriya vino desde la cocina, donde había ido a dejar el pay que Lisa le había entregado. – Lisa tendrá su propia despedida en una noche sólo para mujeres. En cuanto a ti… no sé que tengan preparado los muchachos.

- ¡Hey! – Lisa y Rick protestaron al mismo tiempo.

- Estos Hunter-Hayes nos salieron más recatados y celosos de lo que pensábamos. – Max se rió.

- Pues yo no estoy interesada en pasar la noche viendo bailar a hombres desnudos. – Lisa contestó en un arrebato.

- A menos que sea Rick. – Miriya completó, silenciando por completo a la almirante con ese comentario y haciéndola sonrojar.

Todos se rieron con aquello, todos excepto Rick quien había abrazado a Lisa alrededor de los hombros y les lanzaba miradas asesinas a los Sterling.

- ¿Ven? No está interesada… además yo tampoco quiero pasar una noche de locuras haciendo solo Dios sabe que cosas con ustedes… díganme pudoroso, recatado o lo que quieran, pero sinceramente yo no soy de esa clase de hombres.

- Lo sé, hermano. – Max se acercó a él y le ofreció un refresco. – La verdad es que Saleh y yo tenemos algo que decirte… algo que estuvimos conversando el otro día.

El piloto clavó la vista en el médico, quien le sonreía amistosamente y asentía con la cabeza a las palabras de Max.

- Rick, yo soy como tú en ese aspecto… jamás he entendido la razón de ser de ciertos rituales masculinos, como las despedidas de soltero por ejemplo. Así que Max y yo pensamos que sería más útil para ti si te ayudáramos a relajarte un poco antes de la boda y a la vez compartiéramos contigo algunas de nuestras experiencias matrimoniales… dentro de una semana vas a ser un esposo, Rick… podría serte de mucha utilidad.

- ¿Y cómo harían eso? – El piloto preguntó interesado.

- Bueno¿Qué te parece un viaje de fin de semana? – Max le pasó la mano por los hombros. – Un campamento al bosque, sólo hombres… podríamos pescar, hacer las cosas que los hombres hacemos… y bueno, considerando la situación sería una manera de que el fin de semana pasara algo menos doloroso para ti… porque bien sabemos que estás haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para resistir el estar sin Lisa.

El piloto miró a su prometida, quien le sonreía con ternura y asentía a las palabras de Max. En realidad no era una mala idea… aunque el estar alejado de Lisa no lo hacía particularmente feliz.

- Deberías de ir con ellos, amor. – Lisa habló. – Max tiene razón, te relajaras un poco y creo que será bueno para ti… el hablar con ellos, de hombre a hombre…

Rick iba a responder, pero sus ojos se clavaron en Miriya, quien sonreía traviesamente. El piloto avanzó hacia ella, apuntándole con su dedo índice.

- ¿Y tú que harás mientras tanto¿Aprovechar mi ausencia para dar rienda suelta a tu locura?

- ¡Por supuesto! Mientras ustedes acampan en el bosque, nosotros nos dedicaremos a la decadencia y la perversión.

- ¡Miriya! – Max se quejó.

- Ustedes no se preocupen. – Tanya respondió con una sonrisa. – Yo mantendré a Miriya bajo control. Se los prometo.

- Al menos una mujer de ese grupo no está completamente fuera de sus casillas. – Rick murmuró con voz apenas audible, pero igual se ganó un gancho derecho en el brazo, cortesía de la Meltran.

- Bien¿Qué dices, Rick? – Max habló. – Nos iríamos el sábado en la mañana y volveríamos en domingo en la noche. ¿Te gusta la idea?

Rick miró a Lisa, quien lo animó con una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza a las palabras de Max. El piloto sonrió levemente y miró a sus amigos, quienes esperaban una respuesta de su parte.

- Bueno, no me gusta la idea de estar lejos de Lisa pero… creo que tienen razón, será provechoso por muchas cosas. Sí necesito relajarme un poco antes del gran día. Pero sólo iré si me aseguran que Lisa estará a salvo de todo daño proveniente de manos de Miriya.

- Te lo prometemos. – Kelly respondió. – Ella va a estar bien.

Inmediatamente los tres oficiales de la RDF comenzaron a hacer planes para el campamento. Las chicas comenzaron a hablar animadamente en el otro extremo de la sala, pero en ese momento Dana apareció en escena, corriendo emocionada mientras era perseguida por un ya bastante crecido Enkei.

La pequeña se dejó ir directamente a los brazos de Lisa, quien ya se había inclinado para recibirla. La levantó del suelo y Dana le echó los brazos al cuello y la besó cariñosamente mientras gritaba un entusiasta _"¡Tía Lisa!"_

En medio de todo el barullo en el que se mezclaban las conversaciones de todos los ahí presentes, los ladridos de Enkei y la música de fondo, Rick escuchó aquellas palabras y no pudo evitar el mirar a donde Lisa, con Dana en brazos, le hacía cariñitos en la cabeza a Enkei, quien movía la cola con alegría y no perdía de vista a Lisa. El piloto sonrió, sintiendo que su corazón se derretía. Aquella escena era muy hogareña: Lisa con un bebé en brazos y con _la pelota ambulante_, que había que admitir que se ponía más bonito al paso del tiempo.

- Lisa será una esposa extraordinaria. – Rick pensaba. – Es tan amorosa… tan tierna… se ve tan hermosa…

Lisa puso a Dana en el piso y se inclinó frente a ella, para quedar a su mismo nivel. Rick observó cómo pacientemente le mostraba el funcionamiento de algún juguete que Dana había traído y cómo la bebita la escuchaba con atención. Lisa le entregó el juguete a la bebita y ella le correspondió con un beso espontáneo que hizo que ella se riera con esa risa pura y cristalina que era tan característica de ella. Dana y Enkei salieron corriendo rumbo a la habitación de la pequeña y Lisa se incorporó.

Cuando sintió que alguien la observaba miró a su alrededor y sonrió al encontrarse con los ojos de Rick que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada a través de la habitación, mientras se sonreían con cariño. Estando ahí con su familia, se daban cuenta de lo felices que eran y de todas las bendiciones que habían recibido en sus vidas.

Max anunció que todos pasaran a la mesa, pues iba a servir la cena. El piloto se apresuró a situarse al lado de Lisa y a ofrecerle asiento caballerosamente. Apenas los comensales se habían instalado, Max apareció en el comedor con un delantal y llevando consigo la cena especial que había preparado para esa noche. Rick tenía que aceptarlo y darle crédito a Max… ¡Era un cocinero excelente!

La cena transcurrió plácidamente. Buena comida, buena conversación, un ambiente amistoso y relajado… muy familiar.

Nadie podía evitar el notar la manera en cómo Rick y Lisa actuaban el uno con el otro, aunque ellos ni siquiera se percataran de los detalles: la manera en cómo sus manos se encontraban encima de la mesa, las miradas que se lanzaban el uno al otro, cómo los dos se alimentaban mutuamente, cómo Rick se inclinaba sobre Lisa para susurrarle algo al oído, mientras ella sonreía con amor… la manera en cómo la mano del piloto se posaba en la base del cuello de ella, masajeándolo cariñosamente mientras hablaban… como ella, en más de una ocasión, había besado al piloto en la mejilla, recompensándolo por algún detalle que él había tenido con ella, como pasarle un trozo de pan o una servilleta.

Los Sterling sirvieron el postre, que Lisa y Rick habían traído, y el café en la sala. Para ese entonces ya Dana se había quedado profundamente dormida sobre unos cojines en una esquina de la habitación, rodeada de juguetes y custodiada por Enkei, quien también dormitaba cerca de ella.

El grupo de amigos estuvo conversando animadamente por espacio de una hora. Hablaron de todo: del trabajo, de sus planes para los meses por venir, de la cena, de los últimos chismes que circulaban por la Base Macross… del inesperado vuelo que había realizado el General Hunter ese día y de las terribles consecuencias que este había tenido y claro, del evento que más los ocupaba en esos momentos: la boda de Lisa y Rick. Prácticamente ya todo estaba listo. Ya lo único que hacía falta era esperar.

Los Sterling, Tanya, Saleh y Kelly comenzaron a bombardear a Lisa y Rick con mil preguntas sobre sus planes para su matrimonio. Preguntas que iban desde las más obvias e inocentes, hasta las más íntimas y poco comunes, cortesía de Miriya, por supuesto. Rick se reservó el derecho de responder preguntas a su discreción, pero la mayor parte de ellas tuvieron respuesta y, a decir verdad, emocionaron aún más a los futuros esposos, quienes cada vez veían más cercano el momento en que sus vidas se unirían para siempre.

- Sí pensamos tener hijos. – Rick respondió a la pregunta hecha por Kelly. – Hemos hablado de ello y aunque nos quisiéramos dar un tiempo antes de ser padres, tampoco queremos dejar pasar muchos años… uno o dos tal vez. Aunque si sucediera antes, un bebé sería siempre bienvenido.

- ¿Y cuántos hijos piensan tener? – Tanya preguntó con interés.

- Bueno… dos o tres. – Lisa tomó la mano de Rick y lo miró a los ojos. – Ambos fuimos hijos únicos y no nos gustaría que nuestros hijos crecieran solos… queremos que tengan hermanos en quien apoyarse y en quién confiar.

- ¿Han pensado en nombres para sus hijos?

- No realmente… - Lisa respondió a la pregunta de Max. – Tanto Rick como yo somos muy malos con los nombres.

- Pero creo que en el árbol genealógico de Lisa tenemos un amplio catálogo de nombres. – Rick sonrió. – Como Alexander, el primer Hayes que se unió al ejército hace más de cien años… tengo mucho que agradecerle al abuelo. – Rick besó a Lisa en la frente. – Gracias a él los Hayes siguieron la carrera de las armas… y ahora Lisa está aquí conmigo.

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa lo miró con los ojos brillándole con amor.

- Hablando de los Hayes… - Saleh habló. – He escuchado que tienen una propiedad en el campo, la que fuera la casa familiar de tu familia por generaciones, Lisa… escuché que tienen planes de restaurarla.

- Sí, en eso andamos. – Rick respondió. - ¡Es un lugar precioso! Los restauradores de la escuela de arquitectura de la Universidad Autónoma de Macross están a cargo del proyecto de restauración.

- ¿Los mismos que trabajaron en el proyecto del museo? – Tanya preguntó.

- Sí, el proyecto ya está listo… ahora solo falta que comencemos a planear el financiamiento. Pero eso lo haremos regresando de nuestra luna de miel. – Lisa miró a Rick y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla.

- Nos gustaría que nuestros hijos pudieran crecer en ese lugar. – Rick completó. – No lo sé… aunque fuera pasar una temporada al año ahí, en la naturaleza… entre esos muros llenos de historia.

- Parece que ya lo tienen todo planeado. – Miriya comentó, sin dejar de comer pay… y sin dejar de sonreír.

- Tenemos planes… - Lisa respondió con una sonrisa.

- Pero… la vida se encargará de sorprendernos. – Rick completó, besando a Lisa en la mejilla.

Poco más tarde todos se retiraron de la casa de los Sterling. Era tarde y al día siguiente había que trabajar. Mientras se despedían en la puerta, Rick y Enkei jugaban en el jardín de la casa. El joven general de la RDF siempre había sido la adoración del perro labrador dorado y aunque Rick se quejaba de él, la verdad es que él también le tenía mucho cariño a la bola de pelos y disfrutaba de su compañía.

Cuando Kelly notó lo divertidos y felices que Rick y Enkei estaban, le propuso a su primo que se quedara con el perro hasta el fin de semana. Al menos lo mantendría acompañado y no sentiría su casa tan vacía. Tomando a todos por sorpresa, Rick aceptó la propuesta de su prima sin discutir. Cuando abrió la portezuela del la camioneta, Enkei saltó a su interior y se instaló en el asiento trasero.

Todos se despidieron. Kelly se fue caminando a su casa, que estaba prácticamente al otro lado de la calle. Los doctores se retiraron en su auto rumbo al hospital militar, pues tenían turno nocturno que cumplir… y después de despedirse y agradecer a los Sterling por sus atenciones… y después de que Miriya amenazara a Rick con que si no llevaba a Lisa directamente a su hotel y él regresaba a su casa ella misma se encargaría de perseguirlo y martirizarlo dolorosamente… después de eso Rick ayudó caballerosamente a Lisa a subir a la Freelander y se alejaron de ahí.

El piloto llevó a Lisa al Hotel Macross Suites y una vez ahí la escoltó hasta la puerta de su habitación. Ahí estuvieron conversando unos minutos más, aunque no demasiados pues Rick tenía el pendiente de Enkei que estaba en la camioneta. Se desearon las buenas noches y se dieron unos minutos para besarse con amor. Ya era tarde y los dos estaban cansados.

- Al menos no estarás solo esta noche, mi vida. Enkei estará contigo.

- Sí, bueno… comienzo a pensar que Kelly no me lo dejó para que tuviera compañía, sino para asegurarse de que no me quedaría mucho tiempo aquí contigo. Es plan con maña.

- Tal vez. – Lisa se rió y le acarició el rostro.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada y Rick se inclinó para besarla en medio de los ojos cuando ella no pudo reprimir un bostezo.

- ¡Buenas noches, princesa! – Finalmente él se despidió de ella. – Descansa y ten dulces sueños. Yo voy a soñar contigo toda la noche, preciosa… ¡Te amo!

- Yo no necesito dormir para soñar contigo, amor. – Lisa lo besó. – Tú ocupas mi pensamiento día y noche… dormida o despierta, siempre estás ahí.

Los dos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse profunda pero amorosamente en los labios. Se separaron lentamente y el piloto le acarició el rostro con amor.

- Te veo mañana entonces, mi cielo… Lisa, ya falta menos, amor… ¡Ya falta muy poco! Y Lisa, algo más…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Me traes volando bajo, Hayes! – El piloto le guiñó el ojo. – Y sabes que lo digo literalmente.

- ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter! – Lisa respondió con una risita.

Después de abrazarse y de besarse mil veces más, finalmente el piloto pudo reunir la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para soltar a Lisa y caminar hasta el ascensor. Ahí esperó hasta que Lisa entrara a su habitación, despidiéndose de él con un movimiento de mano. Él le lanzó un beso y después suspiró, entrando al elevador y recargando su espalda contra la pared.

- ¡No puedo creer cuánto la amo! – Pensaba. - ¡Y no puedo creer lo ciego que estaba para no darme cuenta de lo que es tan obvio! Lisa… en una semana serás mi esposa y—y la eternidad no me alcanzara para amarte, mi vida.

Rick salió del hotel y subió a su camioneta, donde Enkei ya lo esperaba cómodamente instalado en el asiento del copiloto. El general Hunter sonrió y le acarició la cabeza al perrito, quien se lo agradeció moviendo la cola.

- ¿No es maravilloso saber que perteneces a alguien, pulgas? – Le dijo, mientras ponía en marcha la Freelander.

El perro le respondió con un ladrido corto y alegre. Rick se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Vamos a casa, amigo. ¡Mañana será otro día!

La camioneta salió de los terrenos del hotel y enfiló hacia la colonia militar, al fondo de la cual, sobre una colina se levantaba orgullosa la casa del almirantazgo… el lugar que para Rick era mucho más que eso, con Lisa era su pedacito de cielo en la tierra.

-

* * *

- 

El jueves amaneció un tanto nublado. Lisa se levantó temprano, habló con Rick unos momentos por teléfono antes de desayunar y bañarse. Mientras terminaba de uniformarse vio por el ventanal de su habitación el cielo gris de octubre y suspiró profundamente al pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba a su piloto. Lo había extrañado cada noche que había pasado lejos de él… cada despertar sin él, cada momento sin él. Rick ya se había convertido para ella en algo tan necesario para vivir como el aire que respiraba.

- Seis días. – Pensaba Lisa mientras bajaba por el ascensor del hotel, perfectamente uniformada y cargando su bolsa de mensajero en el hombro y su carpeta con el logotipo de la RDF contra su pecho. - ¡Todo parece tan irreal! Me es difícil creer que en seis días todos mis sueños comenzarán a hacerse realidad.

En el vestíbulo del hotel fue recibida por el gerente del mismo, quien habló con ella amistosamente por algunos minutos, dejándole saber lo orgullosos que todos se sentían de tenerla con ellos y que su tratamiento de belleza, el _"paquete especial para novias"_ correría por cuenta del hotel, en el spa del mismo la siguiente semana.

Aquella noticia alegró a Lisa… realmente necesitaba relajarse un poco antes de la boda y un buen masaje, un baño sauna, aromaterapia y todas esas cosas que ella había aprendido a apreciar gracias a Miriya, no le vendrían nada mal.

Salió del hotel con rumbo al estacionamiento y miró una vez más al cielo nublado, con la secreta esperanza de ver pasar una nave caza… un VF4 pintado en una paleta de blanco, negro y rojo no estaría nada mal, Lisa decidió.

Sin embargo, súbitamente el día nublado pareció volverse soleado y lleno de vida cuando Lisa bajó su mirada y se encontró con un apuesto General de la RDF, esperando por ella de pie al lado de una impecable Freelander negra. Una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer lentamente en el rostro de Lisa y sus ojos parecieron iluminarse con el brillo de mil estrellas mientras comenzaba a descender las escaleras que conducían al estacionamiento.

Rick la observaba sonriendo y comenzó a caminar hacia ella para encontrarla a medio estacionamiento, extendiéndole su mano para tomar la que ella le ofrecía, y besándosela caballerosamente.

- ¡Buenos días, almirante Hayes! – La saludó con un brillo travieso y profundo en sus ojos. - ¿Sería falta a los reglamentos militares si le mencionara lo increíblemente hermosa que usted se ve el día de hoy, almirante?

Lisa negó suavemente con la cabeza y no pudo contestar, como tampoco pudo evitar el leve sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas. No sabía que era lo que sucedía con ella, pero cada vez que estaba cerca de ese piloto rebelde y voluntarioso, se sentía como si fuera una colegiala. Rick se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en la mejilla. Cuando se alejó de ella, sus ojos se encontraron y ambos se sonrieron con cariño.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa le acarició el rostro. – No esperaba verte aquí… pensé que nos veríamos en la junta.

- Sí, lo sé… pero iba camino a la base y noté que tu auto todavía estaba estacionado aquí en el estacionamiento, así que… - Rick se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Camino a la base? – Lisa se rió. - ¡Pero si la base queda para el otro lado!

- Cierto… pero mi corazón está aquí. – El piloto tomó la mano de Lisa y la colocó sobre su corazón. – Siempre paso por aquí… supongo que es por hábito.

- ¿Hábito? – Lisa lo observó con amor destilándole en sus ojos verdes. - ¿A qué te refieres?

- Te voy a contar un sucio secreto de mi pasado, Hayes. – Rick comenzó a conducirla a la Freelander. – Cuando yo era un simple capitán, patrullando Ciudad Macross y los alrededores durante los años de reconstrucción y servía bajo el mando de la más temible y hermosa controladora aérea que alguna vez ha existido sobre la faz de la tierra… - Rick la miró y sonrió, notando como ella se había sonrojado levemente una vez más. – Bueno… cada vez que volvía a la base, sobrevolaba la colonia militar de Ciudad Macross… solo para pasar sobre tu casa.

- ¡Rick! – La voz de Lisa mostró a la vez su sorpresa y la ternura que sentía por él en esos momentos. - ¿Por qué hacías eso?

- No lo sé. – El piloto se encogió de hombros. – Simplemente lo hacía… quizás esperaba verte por ahí… o quizás no tenía una razón. Pero lo hacía.

Lisa puso sus manos en las mejillas del piloto y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo de lleno en los labios. Fue un beso que él no resistió. Cerró sus ojos y rodeó la cintura de Lisa con sus brazos, mientras ella se acurrucaba contra su pecho.

Cuando se separaron, los dos se sonrieron con amor. Rick acarició la mejilla de Lisa con el dorso de su mano y Lisa le tocó juguetonamente la punta de la nariz. Él la ayudó a subir a la Freelander y luego fue a ocupar su lugar en el asiento del conductor. Mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, los dos comenzaron a hablar de los asuntos que había que tratar en la junta que tenían con Maistroff, los Sterling y los líderes de escuadrones esa mañana… una junta que ellos pensaban podría extenderse durante la mayor parte del día. Una reunión en donde afinarían todos los detalles para el buen funcionamiento de la RDF en las tres semanas que ellos estarían ausentes de sus puestos.

-

* * *

- 

La reunión de aquel día fue larga, tediosa y bastante concienzuda. Ni la almirante Hayes ni el general Hunter querían dejar nada al azar durante su ausencia de tres semanas, la cuál sería efectiva a partir del siguiente lunes… lo que significaba que solamente estarían trabajando por dos días más.

La reunión se alargó tanto que la siempre eficaz teniente Hickson mandó que se les llevara la comida al salón de juntas al medio día. Poco después de las tres de la tarde el General Hunter y los capitanes Sterling, así como los líderes de escuadrón tuvieron que disculparse, pues tenían algunas evaluaciones y pruebas que efectuar en la zona de la base aérea Prometheus.

Se tomó la resolución de que continuaría con aquella reunión a las 1900 horas. La almirante Hayes aprovechó ese receso de los pilotos para hablar con Maistroff sobre algunos asuntos de índole administrativa, para lo que se requirió en el salón de juntas de la presencia de los encargados de varias dependencias de la RDF: la contraloría interna, recursos humanos y materiales, el departamento jurídico, tesorería e incluso relaciones públicas y comunicación social.

Aquella reunión se prolongó por más de dos horas. Finalmente, mientras Maistroff hablaba con el tesorero y el encargado de recursos materiales, sobre algunas compras que debían hacerse y que la almirante debía aprobar antes de irse, Lisa se dedicó a hablar con los encargados de relaciones públicas y comunicación social.

Era un hecho que todos los medios de comunicación estaban al pendiente de los eventos de la siguiente semana… las llamadas en esos dos departamentos eran más de los que ellos podían atender, preguntando pormenores de la boda de la almirante y el general de la RDF. Los de Comunicación Social le informaron a Lisa que al día siguiente sacarían un comunicado de prensa al respecto. Y también se especificó que cualquier pregunta que los reporteros pudiesen tener sobre la boda de los dos oficiales de más rango dentro de la RDF sería respondida a través del departamento de Relaciones Públicas.

Le advirtieron a la almirante que seguramente habría fotoperiodistas en busca de alguna exclusiva, así que deberían de cuidarse de los paparazis. Se les informó que el día siguiente, y hasta el día de la boda, se implementaría un operativo secreto con la Policía Militar que básicamente consistiría en enviar guardaespaldas a cuidar cada paso que ella o el general Hunter dieran por la ciudad. Se le informó que el operativo no sería de ninguna manera intrusivo, pues los policías militares irían vestidos de civiles y se mezclarían con las personas de Ciudad Macross.

Aunque Lisa consideraba que todo aquello era innecesario, también estaba consiente de que en esos momentos ella y Rick eran los dos oficiales con más alto rango dentro del ejército y era normal que se preocuparan por su seguridad. Decidió que iba a colaborar en todo lo que se pudiera y les pidió a los representantes de ambas dependencias que se le mantuviera informada de todo.

Eran las 1900 horas en punto cuando los pilotos regresaron al salón de juntas. Todos estaban cansados, fastidiados y totalmente agotados después de aquel día tan desgastante. Se revisaron algunos detalles finales, incluyendo la logística que se seguiría para el transporte de la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter a la locación de su viaje de bodas.

Aquello también tomó por sorpresa a los dos jóvenes oficiales, pero el capitán Sterling ya se había encargado de todo. se habían comprado boletos en una aerolínea civil y se había hecho creer a la prensa que irían de viaje de bodas a una isla del Pacífico, cuando en realidad ellos estarían volando en un transporte militar camuflajeado hasta un punto en el Caribe, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de los paparazis y reporteros.

La seguridad de la almirante y el general de la RDF era prioridad del ejército en esos momentos y no se escatimarían recursos para garantizarla. Se había montado ya un operativo secreto para mantenerlos seguros y garantizarles privacidad absoluta y total durante su viaje de bodas.

Mientras ese asunto en particular era tratado, ni Lisa ni Rick podían evitar el sonreírse y lanzarse miradas traviesas y llenas de cariño a través de la mesa de juntas. En más de una ocasión el piloto le guiñó el ojo a su almirante y ella se sonrojó levemente. Parecían dos adolescentes enamorados y eso era algo que no pasaba desapercibido para el resto de los asistentes a la reunión, quienes sin embargo pretendían no haber visto nada, pero sonreían conmovidos al ser testigos de un amor que ya se había convertido en una leyenda entre los soldados de la RDF.

Finalmente todo estuvo resuelto. Se repasaron las agendas y las órdenes por última vez y antes de que Lisa diera por terminada la reunión, el Coronel Maistroff pidió la palabra para solicitar un favor particular de la almirante y del general Hunter antes de que salieran en su viaje de bodas. Les solicitó formalmente que le hicieran el favor de otorgarle cartas de recomendación… estaba llenando los requisitos necesarios para su próxima postulación como delegado de Ciudad Macross ante el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida para el siguiente periodo, y necesitaba el apoyo de sus oficiales superiores.

Lisa le respondió afirmativamente, comentándole que si alguien conocía de cerca la problemática de Ciudad Macross y además tenía una visión militar, tan necesaria para una ciudad que era, en principio, de origen militar, ese era sin duda él. Le dijo que tanto el General Hunter como ella apoyarían su candidatura y que contara con sus cartas de recomendación.

Las palabras de Lisa habían sido sinceras. Ella sinceramente pensaba que Maistroff sería de más utilidad en un puesto administrativo que como oficial de alto rango dentro de la RDF. Ella quería tener personas con experiencia de combate y con una visión más amplia y más centrada dentro de alto mando de la RDF y Maistroff, siendo un militar de escritorio y un político nato, no cumplía con esos requerimientos.

Lisa sabía que era un hombre capaz y leal, a pesar de sus diferencias y de los problemas que frecuentemente tenían, y honestamente pensaba que tanto Maistroff, como los altos mandos de la RDF se sentirían más tranquilos si él ocupaba un puesto administrativo dentro del GTU… además de que Maistroff era un viejo zorro, como lo había llamado Gloval en alguna ocasión, y Lisa pensaba que su gestión ante el GTU en representación de Ciudad Macross sería positiva.

Cuando la reunión finalmente se dio por terminada, Lisa, Rick y los Sterling decidieron ir a cenar al comedor de oficiales de la base. Eran casi las 2200 horas y todos estaban completamente agotados… eso sin mencionar el hecho de que el Escuadrón Skull tenía vuelo de rutina a primera hora de la mañana y los pilotos debían ir a descansar.

La cena transcurrió tranquila entre los cuatro amigos. El tema principal de conversación esa noche era la logística del viaje de bodas de Lisa y Rick. Max les explicó una vez más lo que harían para sacarlos de Ciudad Macross engañando a los periodistas y dándoles así seguridad y privacidad a ellos durante las dos semanas que su viaje de bodas duraría. En todo momento habría personal de la RDF cercano a ellos, pero sin ser intrusivos en lo absoluto.

Aquella conversación, unida al hecho de que el día siguiente era el último día de labores para Lisa y Rick, hicieron que todos se emocionaran y comenzaran a conversar animada y entusiastamente de los pormenores de la boda.

Pero los cuatro jóvenes estaban cansados… totalmente agotados. Necesitaban ir a casa a descansar. Se despidieron amistosamente y Miriya volvió a amenazar a Rick de que más le valía que llevara a Lisa directamente a su hotel y que no quería trucos. El piloto se rió y le dijo que no se preocupara, que con lo agotados que ambos estaban, sinceramente dudaba que tuvieran energía suficiente para cualquier clase de trucos, aunque la Meltran estuvo en desacuerdo. Conocía a Rick y a Lisa y sabía que ellos jamás desaprovechaban sus oportunidades. Ese comentario hizo que los dos jóvenes militares se sonrojaran profundamente.

Max se rió de buena gana y le dijo a su esposa que los dejara en paz. Tenían que ir a recoger a Dana a la guardería y después ir a casa a descansar. Los cuatro amigos se despidieron en los jardines de la base y ambas parejas tomaron rumbos distintos.

En el transcurso del viaje entre la base y el hotel, Lisa y Rick estuvieron prácticamente en silencio. Sin embargo no dejaron de sonreírse en todo el camino. Lisa había colocado su mano sobre la de Rick que descansaba en la palanca de velocidades de la camioneta y los dos suspiraban de vez en cuando, mientras escuchaban algunas canciones románticas en el sistema de sonido de la Freelander.

Al final Rick se estacionó en la entrada del hotel y se apresuró a bajar para abrirle la puerta a Lisa y ayudarla a bajar, caballerosamente. Ella le sonrió y le dio las gracias. Cuando estuvo en el suelo, el piloto la abrazó por la cintura.

- Bien… entonces mañana es el último día. Y después¡Tres semanas de vacaciones, solos tú y yo! No puedo creerlo… - El piloto se rió.

- Lo sé… todo parece tan irreal… pero está sucediendo, amor. – Lisa lo besó en la punta de la nariz.

El piloto tomó aquello como invitación para acercarse a ella y besarla íntima y profundamente en los labios. Ella lo abrazó alrededor de los hombros y se abandonó a aquel beso tan dulce y apasionado que él le estaba regalando.

- Debes ir a casa a descansar. – Lisa susurró cuando se separaron, mirándolo a los ojos y acariciándole el cabello rebelde. – Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano.

- ¡Lisa! – El piloto escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella. - ¡Dios mío! Cada día, cada minuto que pasa es más difícil estar sin ti… ¡No sé cuánto más pueda soportarlo, princesa¡Te extraño tanto¡Te necesito tanto!

- Lo sé, amor… pero ya falta poco.

- ¿Me recuerdas otra vez por qué aceptamos que Miriya nos separara así?

- Hmmm… - Lisa se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa. – Esa pregunta te la contestaré en nuestra luna de miel¿qué te parece?

Rick se rió suavemente y volvió a besarla en los labios, pero esta vez fue un beso juguetón y travieso que terminó demasiado pronto. Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada, sonriendo ilusionados y finalmente el piloto la besó en la frente.

- ¡Buenas noches, preciosa! Te veo mañana en la base… pasaría por ti en la mañana pero tengo vuelo a las 0600 horas y no quiero desmañanarte.

- Está bien, mi cielo. Te veo en la base… y una cosa más, piloto.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Te amo!

Los dos volvieron a sonreírse y Rick se acercó para besarla en los labios una vez más, mientras le susurraba una y otra vez que él la quería, la amaba, la adoraba y que ella era el amor de su vida.

Momentos después el piloto se separó reluctante de ella y comenzó a caminar hacia su camioneta, sin perder el contacto visual con Lisa, abandonándose como frecuentemente lo hacía, a esos ojos verdes que eran su perdición.

Lisa se quedó de pie en la entrada del hotel hasta que él puso en marcha la Freelander, le lanzó un beso y se despidió de ella con un movimiento de mano antes de salir del hotel y enfilar hacia la colonia militar. Enseguida entró al Macross Suites y se dirigió a su habitación, en donde pensaba tomar un baño tibio y después irse directamente a la cama. Estaba muy cansada.

Rick observó a Lisa por el espejo retrovisor hasta que ella entró al hotel. El piloto sonrió y aceleró su Freelander, mientras sonreía levemente y suspiraba al pensar en Lisa y en lo poco que faltaba para su boda.

- Quizás después de mucho tiempo recordaré estos días con alegría. – Pensó. – Quiero pensar que Miriya realmente hizo esto por nuestro bien… ¡En fin! Ahora lo único que quiero es descansar… y comer algo. – El piloto hizo un gesto de fastidio y se tocó el estómago. – La comida de la base sabe a zapato… solamente estuve picando mi cena, pero todavía tengo hambre… ¿Me pregunto si habrá algún lugar de comida rápida abierto por ahí? Unos tacos no me caerían nada mal.

El piloto sonrió y dio vuelta en una esquina, dirigiéndose a la zona comercial de Ciudad Macross y reprendiéndose a sí mismo por no haber pensado antes en eso… quizás a Lisa le hubiera gustado ir a cenar _otra vez_ con él.

-

* * *

- 

El piloto se detuvo en un restaurante de comida mexicana en donde alguna vez había ido con Max, su amigo que era gran conocedor de cuanto negocio de comidas había en la ciudad y los alrededores. Max siempre estaba tratando de probar nuevos sabores y nuevas recetas. De hecho uno de sus pasatiempos consistía en ir a un restaurante al azar, pedir un platillo al azar y tratar de descubrir sus ingredientes y forma de preparación para luego él intentar prepararlo en casa. Y Rick tenía que admitir que era bastante bueno en eso. Frecuentemente pensaba Max era todo un superhombre.

El ambiente en el restaurante mexicano era festivo y ruidoso aquel jueves por la noche. Rick no tenía intenciones de quedarse, por lo que sólo pidió una orden de tacos para llevar. Mientras se los preparaban se sentó en la barra y se dedicó a beber agua de jamaica y de horchata mientras observaba la colorida decoración del lugar y escuchaba a una banda de mariachis interpretando música tradicional mexicana.

- ¿Es la primera vez que viene por aquí? – Le preguntó el taquero, mientras le servía su orden.

- No… bueno… es la primera vez que vengo solo.

- ¿Por qué no trajo a su chica? Estoy seguro de que le agradaría este lugar y la comida. Somos el mejor restaurante mexicano de la ciudad.

- Eso me han dicho. – Rick le sonrió. – Esa música… es bonita.

Los dos hombres pusieron atención a la letra de la melodía que en esos momentos los mariachis estaban interpretando.

_-_

_Amanecí otra vez entre tus brazos  
y desperté llorando de alegría,  
me cobijé la cara con tus manos  
para seguirte amando todavía._

Me despertaste tú casi dormida  
y me querías decir no sé qué cosa  
pero callé tu boca con mis besos  
y así pasaron muchas, muchas horas.

_(Amanecí en tus brazos – José Alfredo Jiménez)  
_

-

Rick sonrió soñadoramente y aquella sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos no pasaron desapercibidos para el dueño del local, quien le sonrió y le palmeó afectuosamente el hombro al joven militar.

- Enamorado¿No es así, comandante? – Dijo, obviamente lanzando un rango militar al azar.

- Sí, mucho…

- Pues no hay mejor manera de llegar al corazón de una dama que con la música de un Mariachi bien entrenado. – Sentenció categóricamente aquel hombre. – Así que, comandante, cuando usted así lo deseé, puede contratar a nuestros mariachis.

- ¿Para una serenata? – Rick miró al taquero con ojos desorbitados y una sonrisa que lentamente comenzaba a aparecer en sus labios. - ¡Hey, eso no es una mala idea! No creo que muchas mujeres en Ciudad Macross hayan tenido una serenata antes… ¡A Lisa le encantaría!

- ¡Estoy seguro que sí!

- ¿Podría ser esta misma noche¿Ahora mismo? Es que¿sabe? Estamos por casarnos la próxima semana y—

Rick se detuvo en seco al percatarse de la manera en cómo el taquero lo miraba. Ahora era él quien tenía los ojos desorbitados y una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

- ¿La próxima semana? Entonces… no, no creo… ¿No será acaso…?

- ¿Si?

- Lisa… ¿La almirante Lisa Hayes? Eso haría que usted fuera…

- Rick Hunter. – El piloto le extendió la mano y le sonrió amigablemente. – General de la RDF.

- Yo… soy José. – El buen hombre respondió tartamudeando. – Pero… ¡General Hunter! Ustedes son los héroes de la ciudad… usted y la almirante Hayes nos salvaron la vida más veces de las que nosotros podríamos contar. ¡Esta va por la casa, General¡Hey, muchachos, vengan para acá!

Una docena de mariachis se acercaron a donde el jefe los había llamado. Don José les explicó en pocas palabras quien era aquel joven militar y con quién se iba a casar la siguiente semana. Los músicos se emocionaron al escuchar aquello y la emoción se convirtió en euforia cuando el jefe les dijo que iban a ir a llevarle serenata a la Almirante Lisa Hayes esa misma noche.

- Dennos 15 minutos para prepararnos. – Uno de los mariachis le dijo al piloto. – Y enseguida iremos con usted. ¡Será un honor poder interpretar algunas de nuestras canciones más románticas para ella, en su nombre, señor!

- ¡Gracias! – Rick agradeció con sinceridad.

La banda desapareció en la trastienda y don José le dijo a Rick que él mismo iba a ser la voz principal aquella noche. Él había sido un mariachi muy famoso en sus buenos tiempos. El dueño del local salió a prepararse y su esposa y su hija, una chiquilla de no más de 13 o 14 años, se apresuraron a acercarse al piloto para decirle lo que debería hacer, cómo debería de comportarse y cómo podría sorprender a su prometida.

Cuando las dos mujeres desaparecieron en unas escaleras, Rick aprovechó para llamar al hotel e informarles que en unos minutos le llevaría serenata a la almirante Hayes, por lo que les pedía que le tuvieran listas algunas rutas de acceso para la banda y un buen lugar justo debajo del balcón de la suite de Lisa. El gerente del hotel se emocionó. Era la primera vez que alguien le llevaría serenata a uno de sus huéspedes… y sin duda era maravilloso que su hotel fuera a ser escenario de un episodio tan romántico en aquella telenovela Hunter- Hayes que ahora se había convertido en la historia de amor más grande y famosa de Ciudad Macross.

Rick se dio tiempo para llamar a Max y Miriya e informales de sus planes también. Los Sterling se emocionaron y Max le dijo que estarían ahí… alguien tenía que tomar el video y las fotografías de aquel acontecimiento tan especial.

El piloto aún se estaba riendo cuando dio por terminada la llamada. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, ya las dos mujeres habían regresado. Una le había colocado sobre su cabeza un enorme sombrero de charro, mientras que la otra le había entregado un igualmente enorme ramo de alcatraces inmaculadamente blancos.

- ¡La almirante Hayes se va a emocionar mucho cuando lo vea, General Hunter!

Rick apenas estaba acostumbrándose al peso del sombrero en su cabeza, cuando don José apareció otra vez en el restaurante, vestido con su ropa de mariachi y seguido de toda la banda.

- ¡Estamos listos, General Hunter¡Usted guíe el camino!

- ¡Que locura! – Rick se rió mientras se ponía de pie. – Pero la gente hace locuras cuando está enamorada… Lisa, chiquita preciosa, no te lo esperas pero… ¡Allá vamos!

Cuando el piloto salió del restaurante, seguido por la banda de mariachis, todos los comensales comenzaron a aplaudir y a ovacionar al joven general y a desearle buena suerte con la almirante. Minutos más tarde la Freelander negra había enfilado de regreso al Hotel Macross Suites, seguido de un transporte musical en donde viajaba la mejor banda de Mariachis de Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

- 

En la suite que la Almirante Hayes ocupaba en uno de los mejores hoteles de Ciudad Macross, ella se había salido de bañar hacía unos momentos. Vestida en una inmaculada bata blanca, caminó por la sala de su habitación y sonrió al ver las maletas ya preparadas colocadas en un rincón de la habitación. Miriya y Kelly estaban muy emocionadas con la boda y querían que todo estuviera listo con mucha anticipación.

Lisa tomó el teléfono y volvió a marcar el número de la casa del almirantazgo. Suspiró pesadamente cuando la contestadora volvió a responder su llamada. Casi automáticamente marcó el número del celular de Rick y un gesto de preocupación apareció en su rostro cuando entró el buzón de voz.

- ¿Se estará bañando? – Se preguntó mientras ponía el teléfono de vuelta en su sitio. - ¿O se habrá quedado dormido? Apenas y probó bocado de su cena, pensé que llegaría a devorar lo que fuera que encontrara a su paso por la cocina… ¿Habrá sacado a pasear a Enkei? No… Kelly me dijo que ella iba a ir a recogerlo al medio día… incluso me pidió la llave de la casa. ¿Qué estará haciendo?

Lisa caminó hasta situarse frente a su vestido de novia, que estaba colocado en un bastidor y cubierto por una tela plástica transparente que lo protegía del polvo, de la humedad y de cualquier imprevisto. Ella le pasó la mano por encima, acariciándolo con ternura y sonrió suavemente. ¡Era un vestido hermoso! El día que había ido a recogerlo y que se lo había probado por última vez para asegurarse de que todo fuera perfecto, había pasado por lo menos diez minutos contemplando su imagen en el espejo. ¡Le parecía imposible que la mujer en ese reflejo fuera ella, Lisa Hayes!

- La misma Lisa Hayes que tanto huyo del amor… que jamás pensó que existiría vida para ella fuera del ejército… la que levantó tantas murallas alrededor de ella y de su corazón… la mujer que pensaba que jamás el amor encontraría sitio en su corazón militar… la mujer que se enamoró inevitablemente del menos probable de los hombres…

Los pensamientos de Lisa fueron interrumpidos cuando estuchó un ruido lejano que le fue totalmente desconocido. Miró hacia la ventana, pero las cortinas estaban ya cerradas. La habitación estaba casi en penumbra, iluminada solamente por una lámpara y la luz que se filtraba de la habitación. La almirante se acercó cautelosamente a la ventana… se escuchaban algunos murmullos en el jardín del hotel, justo debajo de su habitación.

- ¡No seas curiosa, Lisa! – Se regañó a sí misma. – No es de tu incumbencia… mejor ve a dormir, que buena falta te hace y—

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación, se detuvo en seco cuando, de pronto, sin previo aviso y de una manera totalmente inesperada, el sonido fuerte y festivo de la típica música de mariachi mexicano llegó hasta ella.

-

_-_

Lisa miró hacia la ventana y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Se llevó la mano al pecho, tratando de aplacar sus latidos, al tiempo que sentía mariposas en el estómago y que las piernas se le debilitaban.

- ¡Rick! – Fue la única palabra que vino a su mente en ese momento._  
_  
_-_

_Aquellos ojos verdes,  
serenos como un lago,  
en cuyas quietas aguas  
un día miraré.  
No saben la alegría_

_que en mi alma han dejado._

La almirante Hayes se acercó a la ventana dando traspiés y buscando apoyo en los muebles que encontraba en su camino. Cuando llegó a ella, no tuvo el valor de abrirla y ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo afuera. Pero sabía, sin duda alguna, que su piloto era responsable por aquello. Bajó su mirada y sus ojos se cerraron, al tiempo que una hermosa sonrisa aparecía lentamente en sus labios.

_-_

_Aquellos ojos verdes,  
que yo nunca olvidare.  
No saben la alegría  
que en mi alma han dejado  
Aquellos ojos verdes,  
que yo por siempre amaré._

_(Aquellos Ojos verdes – Nilo Menendez Adolfo Utrera – ADAPTACIÓN)_

-

Cuando la canción terminó, Lisa no supo qué era lo que debía de hacer. Se aseguró su bata alrededor de la cintura, ajustándose un poco más el nudo con el que la llevaba amarrada y enseguida comenzó a arreglarse el cabello. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, ya otra canción había comenzado.

_-_

_Adoro, la calle en que nos vimos;  
la noche cuando nos conocimos,  
adoro las cosas que me dices;  
nuestros ratos felices  
los adoro vida mía._

_Adoro, la forma en que sonríes;  
y el modo en que a veces riñes,  
adoro la seda de tus manos,  
los besos que nos damos  
los adoro vida mía._

_-_

Lisa no pudo evitar el reír nerviosamente al escuchar la letra de aquella canción. Pero a la vez sentía que ahora el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte, que ella podía incluso sentirlo en sus sienes. ¿Qué debía hacer¿Debía quedarse ahí adentro y escuchar aquellas canciones tan románticas y cargadas de sentimiento que Rick, por medio de una banda de mariachis mexicanos, le estaba dedicando¿O debía salir y mirarlo a los ojos, decirle cuánto lo amaba y que aquello era lo más romántico que alguna vez alguien hubiera hecho por ella?

Finalmente, sin estar segura de que aquello fuera lo correcto o si era así como las cosas debían hacerse, Lisa abrió la puerta corrediza del balcón de su habitación. El aire frío de la noche le acarició el rostro, haciendo que tanto su cabello suave y sedoso como su bata flotaran a su alrededor. Cuando la almirante salió al balcón, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al percatarse de la cantidad de personas que estaban ahí abajo, en los jardines… los mariachis, personal del hotel, algunos curiosos, incluso los Sterling, armados de cámaras fotográficas y de video… y Rick.

Además del sonido de la música de mariachi, el ruido de las personas aplaudiendo, vitoreando y silbando, todo pareció desaparecer alrededor de Lisa cuando sus ojos se clavaron, en la distancia, en los de Rick. Él sonreía radiantemente, sosteniendo el sombrero charro que llevaba en la cabeza. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, él levantó el ramo de alcatraces que traía en una mano, mientras que con la otra le lanzó un beso a su almirante al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo traviesamente.

_-_

_Y me muero por tenerte junto a mí,  
cerca muy cerca de mí;  
no separarme de ti,  
porque eres mi existencia, mí sentir;  
eres mi luna, eres mi sol,  
eres mi noche de amor._

_Adoro, el brillo de tus ojos;  
y el dulce, que hay en tus labios rojos;  
adoro la forma en que me miras,  
y hasta cuando suspiras  
yo te adoro vida mía,  
yo, yo te adoro; vida mía_.

_(Adoro – Armando Manzanero)_

-

Lisa no pudo evitar reírse emocionada mientras le extendía la mano al piloto, como si lo estuviera invitando a subir a su balcón. Rick miró a don José, el jefe de los mariachis, quien lo animó con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa cómplice mientras no dejaba de cantar. El piloto sintió como alguien, más específicamente Max, lo empujaba por la espalda. Uno de los empleados del hotel le señaló una escalera de incendios y eso fue todo lo que Rick necesitó. Se dirigió a toda prisa a ella y comenzó a subir tan rápidamente como sus piernas pudieron llevarlo.

Todos en el jardín del hotel aplaudían y algunos otros huéspedes habían salido a los balcones y se asomaban a las ventanas tratando de ver de qué se trataba todo ese escándalo. La música de mariachi no dejaba de sonar, pero lo único que Rick y Lisa realmente escuchaban era el sonido de sus corazones latiendo fuerte en sus pechos. No le tomó al piloto más de un minuto el llegar al nivel donde el balcón de Lisa estaba ubicado, aunque tuvo que saltar dos balcones más para llegar al de su prometida, quien no pudo evitar el llevarse las manos a la boca al verlo saltar de esa manera. Cuando Rick efectuó su último salto mortal, al balcón de Lisa, ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Rick tomó aire al estar frente a ella, pues la subida tan precipitada lo había dejado sin aliento. Luego sus ojos se encontraron y los dos sonrieron lentamente mientras el piloto le ofrecía a Lisa el ramo de alcatraces que tan celosamente había cuidado durante su escalada. La almirante lo recibió y se sonrojó levemente cuando lo hizo.

- Para ti, preciosa.

- Gracias Rick… - Su voz fue apenas un susurro.

El piloto dio un paso al frente y su cabeza se ladeó para quedar al nivel de los ojos de Lisa, como si estuviera buscando el permiso de un beso. Ella se acercó a él y colocó su mano libre en la nuca de Rick para atraerlo contra sí. Cuando sus labios se encontraron un escándalo se dejó escuchar en el jardín, mezclado con la música de mariachi. Rick y Lisa sonrieron contra los labios del otro y el piloto se quitó el sombrero que aún traía puesto para cubrir a él y a Lisa de las miradas de los mirones mientras se besaban. Aquello solo provocó más aplausos y silbidos de su audiencia.

Los dos jóvenes enamorados se separaron lentamente, apenas entreabriendo sus ojos y disfrutando de esa cercanía física que ambos tenían en esos momentos. Los mariachis ya habían comenzado a tocar otra canción… una que Lisa y Rick pensaron que era particularmente bonita.

_-_

_Buscaba mi alma con afán tu alma,_

_buscaba yo la virgen que mi frente_

_tocaba con su labio dulcemente_

_en el febril insomnio del amor._

_Buscaba la mujer pálida y bella_

_que en sueño me visita desde niño,_

_para partir con ella mi cariño,_

_para partir con ella mi dolor._

-

Lisa se abrazó a su piloto al escuchar las dulces notas de esa melodía y la letra tan sentida y romántica. Rick la abrazó con cariño y los dos comenzaron a moverse lentamente, casi como si estuvieran bailando, mientras que él le plantaba pequeños besos en la frente, en las sienes y en el cabello a su prometida y ella le correspondía besándole la mejilla.

_-_

_Como en la sacra soledad del templo_

_sin ver a Dios se siente su presencia,_

_yo presentí en el mundo tu existencia,_

_y, como a Dios, sin verte, te adoré._

_Y demandando sin cesar al cielo_

_la dulce compañera de mi suerte,_

_muy lejos yo de ti, sin conocerte_

_en la ara de mi amor te levanté._

_No preguntaba ni sabía tu nombre,_

_¿En dónde iba a encontrarte? lo ignoraba;_

_pero tu imagen dentro el alma estaba,_

_más bien presentimiento que ilusión._

_Y apenas te miré... tú eras ángel_

_compañero ideal de mi desvelo,_

_la casta virgen de mirar de cielo_

_y de la frente pálida de amor._

_-_

- La letra de esa canción es tan cierta, amor. – Rick susurró. – Aún antes de conocerte yo sentía que te amaba… sentía que debía de haber alguien en el mundo que era para mí… que me amaría con toda su alma y a quien yo adoraría con todas las fuerzas de mi ser. Siempre supe que algún día te encontraría, Lisa… siempre supe que el día menos pensado tú llegarías a mi vida.

- El sentimiento es mutuo. – Lisa murmuró, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos azules de mirada traviesa que siempre la hacían perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio. – Tú eres mi ángel… mi compañero ideal… mi amor.

Rick buscó los labios de Lisa y mientras se fundían en un nuevo beso cargado de amor y de sentimiento, los mariachis seguían interpretando esa canción que les estaba llegando al alma a los jóvenes amantes.

_-_

_Y a la primera vez que nuestros ojos_

_sus miradas magnéticas cruzaron,_

_sin buscarse, las manos se encontraron_

_y nos dijimos "te amo" sin hablar_

_Un sonrojo purísimo en tu frente,_

_algo de palidez sobre la mía,_

_y una sonrisa que hasta Dios subía..._

_así nos comprendimos... nada más._

_¡Amémonos, mi bien! En este mundo_

_donde lágrimas tantas se derraman,_

_las que vierten quizá los que se aman_

_tienen yo no sé qué de bendición._

-

Rick y Lisa se separaron lentamente y el piloto clavó su mirada en los ojos profundamente verdes de Lisa, que brillaban como si dentro de ellos estuvieran ardiendo todas las estrellas de la bóveda celeste. Él acarició su rostro con el dorso de su mano y se acercó a ella, recargando su frente en la de Lisa mientras comenzaba a cantar en voz baja, apenas audible.

_-_

_Dos corazones en dichoso vuelo;_

_¡Amémonos, mi bien! Tiendan sus alas_

_amar es ver el entreabierto cielo_

_y levantar el alma en asunción._

_Amar es empapar el pensamiento_

_en la fragancia del Edén perdido;_

_amar es... amar es llevar herido_

_con un dardo celeste el corazón._

_Es tocar los dinteles de la gloria,_

_es ver tus ojos, escuchar tu acento,_

_en el alma sentir el firmamento_

_y morir a tus pies de adoración_

_(Amémonos – Manuel Flores)._

_-_

Cuando la canción terminó, Lisa se quedó inmóvil en los brazos de Rick, totalmente sorprendida por todas las sorpresas de esa noche y por el hecho de que el piloto supiera aquella canción, se la hubiera cantado… y sobre todo por el sentimiento que él había puesto a lo que le había cantado y la belleza de la letra de la canción.

- No sabía que… supieras la letra.

- Alguna vez la había escuchado… - Rick se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – Por eso les pedí que la cantaran para ti, mi vida. Lamento mucho haber llegado tan inesperadamente para provocar este caos pero…

Lisa se rió suavemente, escondiendo su rostro detrás de su ramo de alcatraces para ocultar el hecho de que, inevitablemente, se había vuelto a sonrojar.

- ¡Jamás dejarás de sorprenderme, Rick Hunter!

- De eso se trata, amor. – Rick la besó en la frente y le guiñó el ojo. - ¡Precisamente de eso se trata! Jamás quiero dejar de sorprenderte… jamás.

El piloto tomó el rostro de Lisa en sus manos y la beso tiernamente en los labios, mientras ella le volvía a colocar el sombrero en la cabeza. Los mariachis ya comenzaban a retirarse y lo mismo hacían las personas que ahí se habían reunido, para darles algo de privacidad a los enamorados.

El beso de Rick y Lisa se hizo más íntimo, más profundo y más intenso. Por un momento se olvidaron de que estaban en un balcón en un sitio lleno de personas que, por más que trataban de evitarlo, no podían dejar de observarlos y sonreír conmovidos al ser testigos de tal amor.

- Tengo que irme. – Rick susurró, jadeando levemente cuando se separó de Lisa. – Mañana tengo vuelo temprano… pero no pude resistirme, amor. Sé que es una locura pero, espero que te haya gustado.

- ¿Gustarme? – Lisa recargó su frente en la del piloto y le acarició el rostro. - ¡Jamás olvidaré esta noche, mi cielo¡Jamás!

El piloto sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la orilla del balcón.

- En ese caso, será mejor que me vaya. Ambos necesitamos descansar.

- Rick. – Lisa lo detuvo y le sonrió. – No tienes que bajar saltando balcones¿sabes? Puedes usar el ascensor como la gente normal.

- ¡Oh! – Rick se rió y se rascó la cabeza. – Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Lisa lo tomó de la mano y lo escoltó hasta la puerta de la habitación, en donde se despidieron con otro beso suave pero profundo y lleno de promesas. Después el piloto se dirigió al ascensor, en donde antes de entrar, con un movimiento teatral se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza y se inclinó caballerosamente para despedirse de ella.

- ¡Te veo por la mañana, bonita¡Dulces sueños!

- ¡Te amo, Rick! – Lisa alcanzó a decirle antes de que la puerta del elevador se cerrara. - ¿Dulces sueños? – Murmuró para sí misma y se rió suavemente. – Mi realidad es mucho más dulce que cualquier sueño, Rick… mi realidad eres tú. Eres mi sueño hecho realidad.

La almirante Hayes entró a su suite y fue directamente a su habitación. Era tarde y necesitaba dormir… pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo quitarse la sonrisa que tenía en los labios ni pudo quedarse dormida de inmediato.

Estuvo tendida en la cama un buen rato, en la oscuridad de su cuarto, pensando en Rick y sorprendiéndose, como frecuentemente lo hacía, de la manera en que ese piloto rebelde, voluntarioso y terco se había convertido en el amor de su vida… la persona por la que no dudaría dar su vida. Pero ante todo, la persona con la que deseaba compartir el resto de su eternidad.

-

* * *

- 

El General Rick Hunter había aterrizado de su vuelo de rutina casi al medio día. Había sido un vuelo largo y sin incidentes, el último que tendría en tres semanas. Sin embargo eso le había dado tiempo suficiente al joven militar de pensar mucho en todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida en esos momentos, lo que había tenido que enfrentar en los años anteriores y lo que estaba por venir.

Recordó sus días en la granja de su familia, esos días que ya casi habían desaparecido de su memoria, de los cuales había recuperado recuerdos difusos gracias a que Lisa se empeñaba en que él le relatara historias de su niñez. Tenía que agradecerle por interesarse en su pasado y ayudarlo a rescatar esas memorias que de otra manera se hubieran perdido para siempre en su cabeza.

Recordó el tiempo que pasó volando con su padre y con Roy en el circo del aire después de la muerte de su madre. Cada vez que pensaba en Roy y en las primeras lecciones de vuelo que su hermano le había dado, no podía evitar el sonreír y agradecerle al veterano piloto el que hubiera tomado un interés especial en él y que le hubiera enseñado esa habilidad que sería tan trascendental para él en su vida posterior: volar.

Pensó en los días de la guerra… ahora le parecían tan lejanos, como imágenes de un sueño. Recordó esos días en los que él había tenido que volar misiones de combate, arriesgando su vida cada día, a cada minuto. Recordó el miedo que había sentido la primera vez que había entrado en una batalla y lo cerca que había estado de morir en tantas y tantas ocasiones.

Pero sobre todo, pensó en Lisa… esa mujer que era una constante en su vida. La mujer que había rescatado sus recuerdos más lejanos, la mujer por la que le agradecía al cielo que él supiera volar, pues el ser piloto de combate lo había llevado a ella… la mujer que había estado a su lado en cada batalla que había peleado durante la guerra, si no físicamente al menos sí en espíritu. Lisa, era siempre Lisa.

Rick se dio el lujo de perderse en sus pensamientos mientras volaba, libre por el cielo azul de aquella mañana de octubre. Y cada pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza lo llevó de vuelta a ella… a esa mujer de cabellos color miel y ojos esmeraldas que lo tenía bajo un hechizo de amor del que él jamás quería despertar.

Pensó en todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, los buenos y los malos. En todas las experiencias que habían compartido, en todas las aventuras que habían vivido, en todo lo que ella significaba para él, en todo lo que él le debía a ella… en todo lo que la admiraba, en todo lo que la deseaba, en todo lo que la amaba.

Cuando aterrizó en la pista del Prometheus, sus pilotos se acercaron a palmearle la espalda y a estrechar su mano. Había sido el último vuelo del General Hunter como hombre soltero… la próxima vez que volara su VF4 Skull Uno lo haría ya como un hombre casado. En medio de la confusión general, uno de los líderes de escuadrón se acercó con una botella de champaña helada, la cuál abrió con gran estruendo y mientras el espumeante líquido brotaba a borbotones de la misma, Max tomó la botella de manos del líder de escuadrón y comenzó a rociar con ella al General Hunter.

Todos los pilotos parecieron enloquecer, tomaron a Rick en brazos y lo pasearon en hombros por la pista de aterrizaje, mientras aplaudían, vitoreaban y le palmeaban la espalda a su jefe aéreo, el cual estaba completamente empapado y se sentía pegajoso.

Cuando finalmente lo pusieron en el piso, una larga fila de pilotos y personal de tierra se formó en torno al piloto. Todos querían estrechar su mano, darle un abrazo fraternal y desearle suerte en su matrimonio con la almirante Hayes. Rick recibió todas esas muestras de cariño con agradecimiento y con gran alegría, aunque se sentía un poco abrumado siendo el centro de atención. Después de que hubo estrechado la mano del último piloto y del último mecánico, el piloto se escabulló a su oficina de campo, en donde de inmediato se despojó de su uniforme de vuelo, que fue enviado en calidad de urgente a la tintorería de la base, mientras Rick iba a tomar un buen baño.

Salió de su oficina momentos después, ya limpio y bien uniformado y se dirigió a toda prisa a la oficina de la almirante Hayes. Súbitamente sentía una necesidad imperiosa e incontrolable de verla, de besarla, de abrazarla, de estar con ella. Se aseguró de que Miriya estuviera en prácticas de simulador con los nuevos pilotos y sonrió traviesamente mientras prácticamente corría al edificio del almirantazgo.

Cuando Kelly lo vio entrar, abrió la boca para saludarlo, pero Rick levantó su dedo índice, indicándole que no dijera una sola palabra, y sin mayores explicaciones fue a abrir la puerta de la oficina privada de Lisa y entró en ella de una manera inesperada e intempestiva.

- ¡Rick! – La almirante sonrió, poniéndose de pie como movida por un resorte. - ¡Estaba a punto de llamarte! Supe que tus pilotos te—

Pero ya no pudo continuar con lo que estaba diciendo, porque el piloto ya la había tomado en brazos y la estaba besando con una pasión y una necesidad que eran bastante evidentes. Lisa cerró los ojos y sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban… le dio gracias a Dios que Rick la estuviera sosteniendo porque de otra manera sentía que no hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse de pie.

Una de las manos de Lisa se enredo en el cabello rebelde del piloto mientras que la otra se deslizaba por su pecho para posarse en su cuello. Rick la apretó aún con más fuerza, profundizando el beso y gimiendo profundamente contra sus labios mientras su lengua exploraba cada rincón de la boca de su almirante y sus manos trémulas recorrían su cuerpo con delirio.

- Lisa… - El piloto jadeó contra sus labios después de un momento. – Ya no… ya no puedo más… ¡Por favor, Lisa! Quiero estar contigo… te necesito…

- Rick… - Lisa apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre antes de que sus labios hambrientos volvieran a atrapar los de ella.

Rick la empujó hacia el escritorio y Lisa tuvo que sentarse en la orilla del mismo cuando sintió el peso del cuerpo del piloto de lleno sobre ella. Era obvio que el piloto estaba perdiendo el control… y ella misma no pensaba que pudiera mantener su autocontrol por más tiempo. A decir verdad, desde la noche anterior no había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera Rick… y lo mucho que lo extrañaba por las noches. Extrañaba dormir a su lado, escuchar su respiración en la oscuridad, sentir su calor, despertar para encontrarse con sus hermosos ojos azules observándola vigilantemente. ¡Lo extrañaba tanto!

- Lisa… - Rick le estaba besando ahora el cuello y la mandíbula. - ¡No me digas que no! Te amo, mi vida… ¡No sabes lo difícil que es vivir sin ti…!

La almirante echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole al piloto acceso total a su cuello. Él la besó en la garganta de una manera muy poco amable, lo que hizo que ella gimiera desde lo más profundo de su pecho. El piloto gruñó desesperado, empujando a Lisa agresivamente sobre el escritorio mientras el mismo descansaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, sintiendo incluso a través de la tela de sus uniformes la dulce calidez que era tan característica de Lisa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Lisa no pudo evitar el reírse.

- ¡No me hagas explicarte lo obvio Hayes! – Rick gruñó sin dejar de besarla en el cuello.

Lisa se aferró a los hombros de Rick y volvió a reírse… aquello era casi irreal… ella y Rick, en su oficina… sobre su escritorio. ¿Alguien alguna vez hubiera pensado que Lisa Hayes, la Reina del Hielo, la _Señorita Reglamento_ sería capaz de algo así?

- ¡No le veo lo gracioso! – Rick refunfuñó, sin poder evitar el reírse levemente el también. - ¡Lisa, no es momento para…!

Pero ella lo silenció, tomándolo por la solapa del uniforme y atrayéndolo a ella de una manera muy poco delicada e incluso agresiva. El piloto abrió desorbitadamente los ojos por un segundo antes de que sus labios fueran capturados por Lisa, quien comenzó a besarlo con tanta pasión que el piloto no tuvo más voluntad que el cerrar sus ojos y abandonarse a ella.

Aquel beso lleno de amor, de pasión y de necesidad se hizo más profundo y lleno de sentimiento al paso de unos segundos. Los dos cerraron los ojos, queriendo escapar del mundo exterior y entregarse a las sensaciones que aquellas caricias tan intimas provocaban en sus cuerpos… y en sus almas.

De pronto los ojos de ambos se abrieron de golpe, mientras que unas voces provenientes del exterior se dejaron escuchar. Rick miró a Lisa con pánico en sus ojos cuando reconoció la inconfundible voz de la Meltran más temida de la RDF.

- ¡Miriya! Pero… ¡La dejé en los simuladores!

Lisa empujó suavemente a Rick para incorporarse, pues ya estaba casi completamente tendida sobre el escritorio. El piloto saltó al piso y miró a su alrededor desesperadamente, buscando un lugar donde esconderse. El picaporte de la puerta comenzó a girar y Lisa tomó a Rick por la tela de la casaca de su uniforme y literalmente lo arrojó debajo de su escritorio, mientras ella, a toda prisa, tomaba su lugar y comenzaba a arreglarse su muy maltrecho uniforme.

La meltran entró a la oficina como un torbellino, seguida de Kelly, quien llevaba consigo algunas cartas y un paquete. Lisa las miró a ambas, tratando de disimular la sorpresa que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Se había sonrojado profundamente y sentía que sobre ella súbitamente había aparecido un letrero luminoso con la palabra "culpable" y una flecha señalándola a ella, en luces de neón.

- ¡Miriya¡Kelly! – Su voz salió inusualmente alta.

- ¿Dónde está esa rata? – Los ojos de Miriya echaban chispas. - ¡Sé que está aquí!

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó inocentemente Lisa, fingiendo demencia. – Estoy sola… estaba trabajando en unos documentos que—

Miriya se había parado a unos centímetros de la almirante y la estaba mirando acusadoramente, directo a los ojos. Lisa se sonrojó aún más.

- ¿Lo ves, Mir? – Kelly habló a sus espaldas. – Te dije que la almirante estaba sola en su oficina… ¡No hay nadie más aquí!

- ¿Y cuál es el método que usas en estos días para revisar documentos, Lisa? – Miriya preguntó con voz helada. – Digo, para que tengas el cabello hecho el desastre que es y el uniforme arrugado y maltrecho… no es propio de la almirante Hayes. ¡Esto es obra de Rick Hunter!

El piloto, quien estaba en una posición bastante incomoda debajo del escritorio de la almirante, se movió un poco para acomodarse, lo que solo le ganó una buena patada por parte de Lisa, advirtiéndole con eso que más le valía quedarse quieto. El piloto gruñó y apretó los dientes para ahogar un grito de dolor. Se dijo a sí mismo que cuando saliera de ese predicamento tendría que felicitar a Lisa por la excelente patada que tenía.

- Pues resulta que Rick Hunter no está aquí. – Lisa miró a Miriya a los ojos desafiantemente. – Y usted, capitana Parino Sterling, debería de estar entrenando a sus pilotos en los simuladores a estas horas.

- ¡Conozco mis responsabilidades, almirante Hayes! Y conozco los trucos sucios de los micronianos… ¿Hasta cuándo van a seguir con este juego¡Ya están tan cerca de la boda¿Qué no pueden controlarse?

- ¡Tú no puedes venir a hablarme de control, _señorita Kama Sutra_!

Lisa apuntó a Miriya al rostro con su dedo índice y se puso de pie, pero por accidente pisó la mano de Rick y ahora el piloto no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor. Se hizo un silencio absoluto en la oficina. Lisa se sonrojó profundamente y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello nerviosamente mientras Miriya miraba debajo del escritorio y Kelly suspiraba resignada.

Debajo del escritorio, Rick se sostenía su mano damnificada con su mano sana, apretándola contra su pecho mientras observaba a las tres mujeres con una mirada de acoso y un poco de temor.

- General Hunter… - Miriya habló con su voz más formal.

- Capitana Parino Sterling. – Rick le respondió con el mismo tono de voz.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza y le ofreció su mano a su piloto para ayudarlo a salir de su escondite y ponerse de pie. Él aceptó la ayuda que ella le ofrecía y la miró con angustia cuando estuvo junto a ella. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lisa e hizo un puchero.

- Me aventaste debajo de tu escritorio, me pateaste, me pisaste…

Lisa tomó la mano de Rick en la suya para examinar el daño y la besó con cariño mientras él la observaba con una mezcla de amor y desconsuelo.

- ¡Gracias al cielo que mañana te vas de campamento con Max y el doctor! – Miriya levantó sus brazos al cielo con una actitud teatral. - ¡Por Dios santo, ustedes dos deberían de dejar de actuar como dos adolescentes lujuriosos y…!

Pero era obvio que ni Lisa ni Rick prestaban atención a los regaños de la Meltran. Los dos se habían perdido el uno en los ojos del otro. Lisa mantenía la mano de Rick contra su pecho y la frotaba cariñosamente, plantándole suaves besos ocasionales mientras él la contemplaba con dulzura y amor destilándole en la mirada… sentimientos que iban mucho más allá que el simple deseo físico.

Miriya miró a Kelly y se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la oficina.

- Tengo que regresar a los simuladores… ya les di un buen susto, no creo que este incidente se repita. ¡No voy a permitir indisciplinas! Y otra cosa, Kelly… ¡Eres una traidora!

La meltran salió de la oficina de la almirante y Kelly suspiró un tanto aliviada mientras colocaba el paquete y las cartas que traía sobre el escritorio de Lisa.

- Su correspondencia del día, almirante. – La teniente Hickson reportó. - ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

- Está bien, Kelly. – Lisa le sonrió. – Puedes retirarte.

- Le recuerdo que tiene una reunión a las 1500 horas con los representantes del municipio pero… creo que tienen tiempo de ir a almorzar juntos. – Kelly les guiñó el ojo mientras salía de la oficina.

- Es bueno tenerla de nuestro lado. – Rick sonrió cuando su prima desapareció. - ¡Miriya está loca¡Me dio un buen susto!

Lisa no pudo evitar el reírse, lo que contagió al piloto. Los dos se besaron suavemente en los labios y enseguida Lisa comenzó a revisar su correspondencia.

- Entonces… ¿Tienes tiempo para ir a almorzar con un piloto que está vuelto loco por ti, amor? Creo que será menos peligroso para todos el permanecer en un sitio público… amarte puede llegar a ser muy doloroso, Lisa.

Rick acentuó sus palabras, frotándose su mano y después el lugar en donde ella lo había pateado. Lisa se rió, pero casi de inmediato la sonrisa abandonó su rostro, el cuál se ensombreció visiblemente. Rick lo notó de inmediato y su mirada bajó para mirar a lo que había provocado aquel cambio tan radical y repentino en el ánimo de Lisa. Sus ojos se clavaron en el paquete que estaba sobre el escritorio y un sobre que estaba sobre él. Ambos iban dirigidos a la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter… el paquete había sido enviado por el coronel Riber… la carta por Lynn Minmei.

Un gesto de sorpresa apareció en el rostro del piloto. Su mirada se elevó para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Lisa, que lo miraban con una mezcla de incertidumbre y perplejidad. Ninguno de los dos parecía decidirse a hablar para poner en palabras los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente en esos momentos… ninguno de los dos parecía poder salir de su estupor. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener ganas de conocer el contenido de esos paquetes que descansaban, casi desafiantemente, sobre el escritorio de la almirante. ---

-

**- CONTINUARÁ-**

-

* * *

**

* * *

**

Como de costumbre quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido esta historia y han llegado hasta aquí conmigo. Ha sido toda una aventura y me siento muy satisfecha de estarla viviendo con ustedes. ¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios, sus reviews, sus e-mails! Pero sobre todo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer "Horizontes de Luz". ¡Es un honor poder compartir esta historia con todos ustedes!

Dos comentarios adicionales:

- "Horizontes de Luz" no termina con la boda de Lisa y Rick (es una pregunta frecuente). Va a cubrir todo el primer año (2012), así que todavía nos quedan algunos capítulos hasta llegar a fin de año.

- En éste capítulo incluí una escena con una típica serenata mexicana. A veces uno no puede negar su origen o como decimos por acá, "no puedo negar la cruz de mi parroquia". El punto es, siendo Ciudad Macross una ciudad tan cosmopolita y con habitantes de tantas diferentes nacionalidades, seguramente por ahí existía un restaurante mexicano tanto como uno italiano, libanés o de cualquier otra nacionalidad.

¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!

-

* * *

**.: GTO – MX :.**

* * *

- 


	36. Cuenta Regresiva Parte II

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o O o **

-

* * *

-

**CUENTA REGRESIVA**

**- Segunda Parte -**

-

El general Hunter y la almirante Hayes no salían de su sorpresa al ver esos paquetes sobre el escritorio de ella. El del coronel Riber era una caja de cartón plana y de aproximadamente 60x40x5 cm. Mientras que el proveniente de Minmei era un sobre tamaño esquela abultado y membretado con el sello de la disquera de la cantante. Era extraño el pensar que esos objetos, lo que sea que fueran, provenientes de dos personas tan diferentes entre sí, pero a la vez tan similares en su significado para la joven pareja hubieran llegado ese día... juntos.

Finalmente, después de unos momentos de silencio, fue Lisa la primera en reaccionar, tomando en las manos el sobre de Minmei, ya que le interesaba salir pronto de esa, y entregándoselo a Rick.

- Bueno… - Lisa hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar jovial y relajada. – Creo que es momento de revisar la correspondencia.

- ¡Vamos Lisa! – Rick reacciono, tomando el sobre que ella le ofrecía. – No tienes que fingir conmigo… es de Minmei y el paquete es del coronel… sé que esto es tan incómodo para ti como lo es para mí.

- Amor… - Lisa suspiró, sentándose en la orilla de su escritorio. – Incómodo o no es algo que debemos hacer… son cosas a las que nos tendremos que enfrentar día a día. No podemos huir de ellas ni escapar de este tipo de situaciones. De una u otra manera sabes que siempre viviremos en el mismo mundo que Minmei y que el coronel Riber. Debemos simplemente aceptarlo, enfrentarlo y manejarlo con calma y serenidad.

- Sí, lo sé… - Rick sacudió la cabeza. – Sé que tienes razón pero me molesta que Minmei siga tratando de ser parte de un mundo que ya no es el suyo.

- No seas tan duro con ella. Quizás es una tarjeta de felicitación o algo así.

- ¡Claro! – Rick respondió con una media sonrisa cínica. - ¡Estoy seguro que eso es lo que es!

Con un movimiento rápido y preciso el piloto abrió el sobre y vació el contenido sobre el escritorio de Lisa. Los dos observaron con interés y curiosidad lo que estaba ahí, que no era más que una carta escrita en computadora, pero firmada por Minmei… y un boleto. Los ojos de Lisa y Rick se encontraron y ninguno hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por levantar la carta o leerla… actuaban casi como si aquello se tratara de material radioactivo y no unos simples trozos de papel.

Finalmente fue Lisa la que tomó en sus manos tan penosa misión, recogiendo la carta de la Señorita Macross y leyéndola en voz alta, aunque no era realmente necesario, pues el piloto se había acercado a mirar por encima de su hombro.

"_Queridos Rick y Lisa, el próximo miércoles 10 de octubre estaré celebrando mi cumpleaños. Es una buena ocasión para reunirse con los amigos y pasar un buen momento juntos. Las autoridades de Ciudad Monumento han organizado una cena de lujo en mi honor y los fondos recaudados por la misma serán utilizados con fines caritativos. Espero que puedan asistir y apoyar la causa. La cita es en el salón de eventos del Hotel Monumento Plaza a las 8:00 de la noche. Les envío un boleto de cortesía, pero cuento con que me apoyarán comprando un segundo boleto. Para más información pueden visitar mi página oficial en Internet en __Favor de confirmar a los teléfonos o direcciones de correo electrónico que aparecen al calce. ¡Espero verlos ahí para que puedan desearme un feliz cumpleaños y apoyar a la caridad! – Minmei."_

Cuando Lisa terminó de leer, parpadeó un par de veces, sin creer del todo lo que había leído. Enseguida miró a Rick sobre su hombro, quien se veía aún más sorprendido y confundido de lo que ella estaba.

- ¡No puedo creer a Minmei! – El piloto sacudió la cabeza para salir de su estupor. - ¡No es posible que nos envíe esta invitación… o lo que sea, para una fiesta que se celebra exactamente el día de nuestra boda¿Qué espera¿Qué cancelemos la ceremonia y corramos raudos y veloces a estar con ella en su cumpleaños?

- Es una carta genérica, Rick… - Lisa examinaba el sobre. – Las mandan por bulto y seguramente ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que nos habían enviado una. Nuestros nombres deben de estar en su lista de correos.

- Pues yo no estaría tan seguro, Lisa. Minmei siempre sabe lo que hace… podrá ser inmadura pero jamás ha sido tonta. Ella no da un paso en falso… además ¡Vaya agallas las suyas! Enviarnos un boleto de cortesía… quizás esperaba que fuera yo solo a esa fiesta… ¿Cómo es posible que…?

Rick se detuvo cuando notó la manera en cómo Lisa lo observaba, con cierto brillo de diversión en sus ojos verdes. El piloto gruñó y se cruzo de brazos, desviando su mirada hacia el ventanal de la oficina.

- ¡No me gusta que haga esas cosas! – Refunfuñó.

- Bien… - Lisa se acercó a él para abrazarlo alrededor de los hombros. – En ese caso te diré lo que haremos, chiquito… le voy a pedir a Kelly que le envíe una nota disculpándonos por no poder asistir a esa cena de caridad… porque ese día tenemos un compromiso importante… estaremos ocupados casándonos.

Una sonrisa lenta apareció en los labios de Rick y explotó en una carcajada que pareció salir de lo más profundo de su pecho, mientras frotaba cariñosamente su nariz contra la mejilla de Lisa.

- ¡Por eso te quiero tanto, almirante Hayes!

- ¿Por ser inteligente y estar siempre llena de respuestas y recursos?

- Hmmm… - Rick pretendió pensarlo por un segundo. – Bueno… también, pero en realidad iba a decir que te quiero porque sabes exactamente como contraatacar certeramente y en el momento preciso… y siempre te las arreglas para salir de las situaciones de una manera elegante y con estilo… en otras palabras, no has perdido tu toque… ¡Sigues dando más miedo que el demonio!

- ¡Eres una rata! – Lisa se rió y lo golpeó en el brazo.

- ¡Y sigues golpeándome¿Sabes algo, Hayes? Si sigues así tu prometido no llegará con vida al día de nuestra boda… serás una viuda soltera.

- ¿Una viuda soltera? – Lisa se rió, mientras colocaba la carta y el boleto dentro del sobre y los hacía a un lado. - ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas, Hunter?

- Sólo se me ocurren y las digo. – El piloto se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

La mirada de ambos se clavó entonces en el paquete del coronel Riber que estaba ante ellos en el escritorio. Rick tomó una navaja abrecartas de la lapicera y sin mayor preámbulo comenzó a cortar la cinta que sellaba el paquete, lo cual no le tomó más de unos cuantos segundos. Enseguida miró a Lisa y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que ahora era su turno de abrir ese paquete.

La almirante así lo entendió. Tomó aire y sin pensarlo demasiado levantó la tapa de aquella caja, para revelar su contenido: un hermoso cuadro con un marco de madera elegante y de muy buen gusto… enmarcando dos escudos heráldicos, pertenecientes a las familias Hunter y Hayes. Sobre el cuadro también había una carpeta de cartón grueso simulando pergamino que contenía la historia y heráldica de ambos apellidos, y una pequeña nota escrita a mano y firmada por el coronel Riber.

Lisa y Rick se miraron a los ojos, pero ninguno dijo nada. A ambos les había tomado por sorpresa aquel inesperado regalo del viejo coronel. Los ojos del piloto se posaron en la carta que estaba frente a ellos y Lisa volvió a tomar en sus manos la tarea de leerla en voz alta:

"_Queridos Lisa y Rick:_

_Les agradezco profundamente la invitación que me hicieron llegar para que asista a su próxima boda. Desgraciadamente me será imposible poder acompañarlos en ese día tan especial, por una serie de motivos. Soy un hombre viejo y enfermo y viajar hasta Ciudad Macross es bastante pesado para mí y no muy bueno para mi salud. Espero que lo comprendan y me disculpen. Hubiera querido estar presente para ser testigo del casamiento de la hija de Donald… pero también admito que el haber estado presente ese día hubiera hecho surgir en mi recuerdos dolorosos. Quizás no he superado la pérdida de mi propio hijo, no lo sé. No podría dejar de pensar que bajo otras circunstancias quizás las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes… y tal vez, sólo tal vez…_

_Pero no es eso lo que en realidad quiero decirles. Son desvaríos de viejo y les suplico que me disculpen. Es difícil vivir una vida tan solitaria como la mía._

_En realidad quiero que sepan que me da mucho gusto saber que finalmente ha llegado el gran día para ustedes. Lisa, te mereces toda la felicidad y las bendiciones que la vida pueda derramar sobre ti. Rick, sé que no nos conocemos muy bien, pero lo vi en los ojos de Lisa cuando nos vimos en Ciudad Macross hace unos meses: eres un buen hombre y ella te ama. ¡Hazla muy feliz! Disfruten de su amor y ámense con toda el alma y para siempre. La vida del soldado siempre es incierta, así que aprovechen cada segundo. Saboreen cada instante que pasen juntos. ¡Que Dios los bendiga hoy, mañana y siempre! _

_Finalmente, no quise dejar pasar esta oportunidad sin enviarles una pequeña muestra de mi estima. ¿Qué se le puede regalar a una pareja que parece tenerlo todo? Bueno… un símbolo de la unión de dos personas… de dos familias. Estoy seguro que en este regalo encontraran algunas agradables sorpresas. ¡Que su vida de pareja sea larga y llena de alegrías, bendiciones y cosas buenas! _

_¡Muchas felicidades! Con cariño: Coronel Retirado de la RDF Albert Riber."_

Lisa terminó de leer la carta y miró a Rick, quien apretaba los puños con fuerza. La almirante notó la manera en cómo sus mandíbula se había contraído.

- ¿Rick¿Qué pasa, amor¿Te sientes bien?

- Bien, sí…

- ¡Mentiroso! – Lisa le puso la mano en el hombro. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada… - Rick miró por la ventana, desviando sus ojos de los de ella. – Son tonterías, Lisa… es que no sé qué me pasa, pero cada vez que escucho ese nombre… no me molesta el coronel, de hecho pienso que es un hombre agradable y que se preocupa sinceramente por ti pero… no me gusta que cada vez—tenga que sacar a colación a… bueno, a su hijo.

- Rick… - Lisa lo acariciaba, tratando de calmarlo. – Perdió un hijo, está solo en el mundo… vive con sus recuerdos. Creo que no deberíamos de ser tan intransigentes con él… a mí tampoco me gusta que lo mencione pero… - Lisa se encogió de hombros. – No me importa Rick… hace tiempo que supe en dónde está mi corazón y quién es su dueño.

El piloto la observó por unos segundos en silencio. Ella le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano para besársela, lo que hizo que él sonriera.

- Es tonto, Lisa… es decir, tú eres tan madura con todo lo relativo a Minmei a pesar de todo lo que sucedió… y en cambio yo… - Se encogió de hombros. – No lo sé, a veces siento que estoy luchando contra un fantasma.

- Pero es una pelea que estás sosteniendo solamente en tu cabeza, mi cielo. Porque tú bien sabes que para mí no existe nadie más que tú… y si aún dudas de que—

El piloto la silenció con un beso profundo y apasionado en los labios. Lisa sonrió; esa era la mejor respuesta que él podría darle.

- Lisa… - Rick la miró a los ojos cuando se separaron. – Estaba pensando… sobre el coronel y—sobre Kyle.

- Sí, lo sé. – Lisa se sentó en la orilla de su escritorio, pensativa. – Pero… ¿Tú crees que realmente…?

El piloto también se encogió de hombros y tomó la carpeta de pergamino que estaba en la caja para investigar su contenido.

- El coronel ha sufrido tanto por la pérdida de su único hijo… tal vez ayudaría el saber que en realidad no fue su único hijo¿No lo crees?

- Es un negocio riesgoso. – Lisa sacudió la cabeza. – Es decir, con Kyle… además no podemos estar seguros, son sólo especulaciones…

- Basadas en pruebas bastante firmes¿No¡Quien sabe! Quizás Kyle finalmente encontraría la horma de su zapato… pero ¡En fin! Veamos lo que tenemos aquí… la genealogía de la Familia Hayes. – Rick cambió el tema abruptamente.

- ¿Qué dice? – Lisa miró sobre su hombro, sonriendo emocionada.

- Dice que es un apellido Inglés de originen Escocés o más probablemente Irlandés… que la familia Hayes originalmente vivía en un área cerrada del bosque, un coto de caza llamado "haye" en esas épocas… los orígenes familiares se remontan al siglo XI cuando el Duque William de Normandía les otorgó tierra a los Hayes en la región de Sussex en recompensa a la distinguida participación que ellos tuvieron en la Batalla de Hastings. ¡Que importante, Hayes!

Rick ladeó su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Lisa que brillaban profundamente. Ella tenía su barbilla recargada en el hombro del piloto y lo había abrazado por alrededor del pecho. Los dos sonrieron y sus labios se encontraron en un beso suave y lleno de cariño.

- El lema de mi familia es _"Renovate Animos_"… _"Renueva tu valor_"… eso lo recuerdo, mi padre tenía un escudo familiar en su oficina. Era igual a éste. – Lisa señaló el escudo del cuadro, soberbiamente pintado con los colores heráldicos de la familia. – Los leones sobre el fondo negro… la flecha apuntando al cielo, la media luna roja… el león rampante sobre el yelmo…

Rick contempló el escudo de los Hayes por un momento, sonriendo emocionado. Era increíble el pensar que él, un sencillo Hunter, iba a casarse con alguien tan importante… con la última descendiente de la Casa de los Hayes.

Lisa miró a Rick y lo besó en la mejilla. Sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba abrazando a su piloto, dio vuelta al pergamino que él tenía en sus manos para mirar el documento correspondiente a la Familia Hunter.

- Bien… ahora sorpréndeme tú, Rick Hunter.

Los ojos de ambos militares se abrieron con sorpresa al darse cuenta de la cantidad de texto que había en el documento de "El Clan Hunter", como estaba titulado. Rick miró a Lisa, que seguía recargada en su hombro y ella, con su proverbial impaciencia, comenzó a leer en voz alta:

- Los Hunter son una familia originaria del Reino de Dalriada en Escocia. Fueron personas que desde sus orígenes estuvieron involucradas en labores de cacería, persecución y acecho. Su lema familiar, "_Cursum Perficio_" significa _"Completa la cacería"_.

- Hmmm… - Rick le sonrió a Lisa. - ¿Alguna vez te había dicho lo mucho que me encanta que me digas "_buena cacería, piloto"?_

- ¿A qué viene eso? – Lisa se rió.

El piloto la besó en los labios y le sonrió.

- Sólo quería que lo supieras… sigue leyendo, me gusta como se escucha tu voz tan cerca de mi oído… ¡Me da escalofrío!

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo empujó juguetonamente, pero siguió leyendo tal y como él le pedía. – Bien… los primeros Hunter llegaron a Ayshire a principios del siglo XII y eran expertos en cacería y trabajos de campo, con generaciones de experiencia viviendo en los bosques de su tierra natal.

- ¿Lo ves? La historia se repite… yo también soy experto en cacería y trabajo de campo… aunque soy más experto en otras cosas.

Lisa le lanzó una mirada extraña a Rick y siguió leyendo, ignorando su comentario, pero sin poder evitar el sonreír.

- El Rey de Escocia, David Primero los hizo parte de su Corte Real y les dio el título nobiliario de Lairs, siendo William Hunter el Primer Lair del Clan Hunter… y Cazador Real del Rey… y su esposa la dama de compañía de la reina.

Rick miró a Lisa y levantó una ceja, mientras ella lo observaba a los ojos y sonreía radiantemente.

- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, amor? Que vienes de una familia de origen noble… no que eso sea importante para mi pero…

- ¿El Clan Hunter? Lisa… ¿Es cierto todo esto?

- Es un estudio heráldico, amor. ¡Claro que es verdad! Aquí dice que William Hunter puso su experiencia al servicio de la corona en los bosques inexplorados y llenos de criaturas salvajes del reino… como recompensa y reconocimiento a las habilidades de la familia, el rey les otorgó la merced de que el título de Cazador Real fuera hereditario… en el siglo XIII fue construido en Escocia el Castillo Hunterston y los Hunter se convirtieron en… en militares de gran confianza de los reyes de Escocia y lucharon en muchas guerras y batallas a través de los siglos…

Una enorme sonrisa había aparecido en los labios de Rick al escuchar lo que ella le estaba leyendo. Sintió cómo Lisa lo abrazó con más fuerza y él mismo se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, dejándose consentir.

- Muchos reyes honraron a los Hunter con tierras y mercedes reales… en tiempos de paz los Hunter dedicaban su tiempo a cultivar y cuidar sus granjas y sus extensas propiedades de tierras… fue una familia que jamás dejó de producir soldados distinguidos a lo largo de todas sus generaciones… todavía en la Primera Guerra Mundial el General Aylmer Hunter, 27vo. Lair del Clan, combatió con los aliados…

Lisa se detuvo y el piloto se percató de que sus ojos verdes brillaban con lágrimas contenidas… lágrimas de profunda emoción y orgullo.

- Y ahora… - Lisa susurró en su oído. – El hijo más distinguido del Clan Hunter es el General de las Fuerzas de Defensa de la Tierra Unida… es verdad, la familia Hunter jamás ha dejado de producir soldados distinguidos, amor.

Lisa lo besó en la mejilla y Rick cerró los ojos, acurrucándose contra ella. La almirante lo abrazaba con gran amor y frotaba su mejilla contra la del piloto con cariño y devoción.

- Esto no cambia nada, Rick… porque siempre he sabido que eres un hombre noble… un hombre íntegro y leal… ¡Pero estoy emocionada por ti, amor¿Jamás habías escuchado nada de esto?

- No… - El piloto apenas pudo controlar su voz que amenazó con quebrarse. – Lisa, yo—yo siempre pensé que mi familia era de origen humilde… en realidad yo nunca… es que… ¡Santo Cielo, Lisa! Yo no sé que pasa conmigo, pero desde que estoy a tu lado las sorpresas simplemente no terminan, yo—

Lisa tomó el rostro del piloto en sus manos y lo beso lenta y profundamente en los labios. Él cerró los ojos y se entregó a aquel beso. Lisa siempre había creído en él, ella siempre lo había amado, siempre había descubierto en él cosas que nadie más podía ver… Lisa siempre lo había amado por quien él era, no por lo que era y ahora…

- Creo que ahora comprendo el porqué de tus actitudes de caballero andante. – Lisa le sonrió cuando se separaron y le acarició la mejilla. – Después de todo provienes de una estirpe guerrera… de una familia de caballeros en sus briosos corceles.

- ¡Nah! – Rick se rió y se talló la nariz. – A decir verdad me siento como el sapo de los cuentos… ya sabes, una criatura que nadie quería y que a nadie la importaba… y de pronto una hermosa princesa me besó y súbitamente—

- ¡Te has convertido en todo un príncipe! – Lisa respondió, riéndose suavemente y volviéndolo a besar. – Tú siempre has sido un príncipe para mí, Rick Hunter… - Ella murmuraba contra sus labios. - ¡Siempre!

- ¡Y tú una diosa, Lisa Hayes¡Te amo!

Se estuvieron besando por un buen rato. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y ellos hubieran perdido por completo la noción de la realidad. Después de unos minutos se separaron, pero no antes de que ambos tuvieran que tomar aire.

El piloto pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Lisa para abrazarla y los dos clavaron su mirada en el párrafo final del documento, el cual decía que el título nobiliario de Lair estaba detenido en esos momentos, pues nadie lo ostentaba, y que hasta antes de la Guerra Espacial el castillo de Hunterston, corazón del Clan Hunter, aún existía en Escocia.

El documento también mencionaba el tartán de la familia, de los "Hunter de Hunterston" e incluso traía una pequeña muestra en tela del tartán del Clan Hunter, el cual tenía un diseño en el que predominaban los colores verde militar y azul como fondo y delgadas líneas rojas, representando el escudo de armas de la familia y doradas, como representación del título de cazadores reales al servicio del rey.

En cuanto al escudo de armas de la familia, este consistía en tres cuernos de caza en color verde con sus respectivos listones de gules (rojos). En el yelmo un perro de caza sentado sobre una corona dorada, representando que los Hunter eran los Cazadores Reales y un listón con el lema: "_Cursum Perficio"._

Cuando terminaron de inspeccionar todo aquello, los dos se miraron profundamente a los ojos y sonrieron con amor. Su vida juntos sin duda era como un cuento de hadas. ¡Cuánta felicidad habían perdido y cuánto tiempo habían dejado pasar! Pero ya nada de eso importaba, no cuando estaban juntos… a punto de casarse y cuando había tanto amor en sus vidas.

- ¡Es un regalo de bodas hermoso! – Lisa levantó el cuadro para examinarlo. – Los Hunter Hayes… suena bien¿No te parece?

- ¡Suena perfecto! – Rick abrazó a Lisa por la espalda y comenzó a besarla en el cuello. – Así que dígame, señorita Hayes… ¿Qué se siente estar comprometida con un miembro del Clan Hunter?

- Hmmm… - Lisa sonrió traviesamente. – La pregunta es¿Qué siente mi Cazador Real al estar conmigo?

- ¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga? – Rick le atrapó traviesamente el lóbulo de la oreja entre sus labios. – Y… ¿Qué tan específico quiere que sea exactamente, almirante?

Lisa se rió y se movió un poco en los brazos del piloto para mirarlo de frente. Él la abrazó con fuerza y ella, sin decir ni media palabra, deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y comenzó a besarlo con apasionado desenfreno, abandonándose a la voluntad del piloto quien, loco de felicidad y de deseo, la comenzaba a empujar hasta el sofá de la oficina.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – Lisa preguntó jadeante, contra sus labios.

- ¡Si! – Se limitó a responder el piloto.

Con gran cuidado él ayudó a Lisa a recostarse sobre el sofá mientras él se tendía sobre ella. Las manos de ambos se movían, como si tuvieran voluntad propia, explorando y acariciando apasionadamente el cuerpo del otro, mientras sus labios seguían devorándose con pasión, con necesidad, con urgencia… con delirio.

Sus piernas se habían entrelazado y la mano traviesa de Rick ya había encontrado su camino debajo del uniforme de la almirante mientras sus besos se hacían más profundos y desesperados. El cuerpo de Lisa se arqueaba involuntariamente, tratando de establecer una cercanía física más íntima y estrecha con el de él.

Rick sentía que iba a volverse loco… la deseaba como jamás la había deseado en la vida. Su necesidad física era tal que la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que no podía pensar… tenía que poseer a Lisa, y tenía que tomarla ya, antes de que se volviera loco.

Pero de pronto, tan súbitamente como aquel ataque de amor apasionado y desenfrenado había comenzado, esa pasión comenzó a ceder ante la ternura y el amor. Los besos desesperados y hambrientos del piloto comenzaron a hacerse dulces, profundos y llenos de ternura, mientras que sus caricias se volvían tiernas y delicadas. Después de unos segundos sus labios se separaron lenta, casi dolorosamente de los de Lisa y sus ojos se entreabrieron. Tanto él como la almirante estaban jadeando.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Lisa murmuró, observándolo con amor pero incertidumbre.

- Sucede… que te amo. – Rick le sonrió, acariciando su rostro con el dorso de su mano. - ¡Te amo demasiado!

- Y yo a ti. – Lisa reciprocó aquella caricia, trazando la silueta de la barbilla del piloto con su dedo.

- No es así como quiero que las cosas sucedan. – Rick se inclinó para besarla en la frente. - ¡Te deseo tanto, Lisa! Siento que estoy a punto de enloquecer pero… no quiero arruinar nuestra luna de miel. Si hiciéramos algo aquí, ahorita… no lo sé, sería tan rápido, tan… físico. Quiero algo más¿sabes? Quizás Miriya tenga razón… quizás valga la pena este suplicio y esta tortura después de todo.

Lisa sonrió a la vez enternecida y conmovida por las palabras de Rick. Lo atrajo suavemente hacia ella y lo besó en los labios. Fue un beso largo y dulce, lleno de ternura y de amor. Cuando se separaron, el piloto recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Lisa y suspiró, mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Sólo déjame estar aquí contigo unos momentos… ¿Sí?

- Todo el tiempo que quieras. – Lisa le respondió, acariciándole el cabello y la espalda y besándolo repetidamente en la frente. - ¡No sabes cómo te amo, Rick¡Te adoro!

- El sentimiento, mi amada señorita Hayes, es mutuo. – Rick la abrazó estrechamente, sonrieron al escuchar el sonido rítmico de su corazón. - ¡Te amo!

Los dos comenzaron a adormilarse en aquel cálido abrazo. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el piloto miró su reloj e hizo un gesto de fastidio.

- Lisa, tienes esa junta a las 1500 horas… ya es lo último, amor. Pero quiero que comas algo primero. ¿Qué te parece? Tenemos el tiempo justo para ir a almorzar, aunque sea al comedor de oficiales.

Mientras hablaba, Rick se había sentado en el sofá al lado de Lisa y había comenzado a acariciarle el cabello. Ella lo miraba con amor. Atrapó su mano y la besó en la palma, provocando que el piloto se estremeciera con aquella caricia.

- Tengo hambre. – Admitió Lisa, sentándose al lado de Rick. – Gracias amor… por todo.

- ¡De nada! - Él la besó en la mejilla. - ¡Es nuestro último día de trabajo! Lisa… me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme esta noche… a comprar las cosas que necesito para el campamento de mañana con los muchachos.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, amor! – Lisa se puso de pie y le ofreció sus manos para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo. – En ese caso será mejor que nos demos prisa… quiero salir temprano de la base… y no regresar en tres semanas.

- ¡Yo también! – Rick se rió, poniéndose de pie. - ¡Créeme que yo también!

Los dos salieron de la oficina tomados de la mano y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos con amor ni de dejar de comentar sobre el regalo del coronel Riber y las sorpresas que habían descubierto: un pasado lleno de nobleza y de grandes hazañas militares para ese piloto sencillo que se había elevado desde sus humildes orígenes hasta convertirse en el General de las Fuerzas de Defensa. La unión de la Familia Hayes y el Clan Hunter, dos estirpes guerreras y llenas de nobleza, seguramente significaría una época de paz y prosperidad a la RDF.

-

* * *

-

Por la noche, cuando ambos hubieron terminado sus actividades del día y se despidieron de sus colaboradores, Lisa y Rick salieron de la base. Hubieran querido haber salido algo más temprano, pero todo el mundo había ido a sus oficinas a hablar con ellos, a felicitarlos por su matrimonio, a desearles suerte, incluso a dejarles regalos. Los dos jóvenes militares habían pasado unos momentos de alegre camaradería con sus subalternos, quienes los adoraban.

El camino que separaba el edificio del almirantazgo del estacionamiento de la base, que en un día normal y bajo condiciones normales no les tomaría más de 5 minutos recorrer, se había convertido en toda una peregrinación. Se habían estado deteniendo cada pocos metros para recibir una felicitación, un abrazo afectuoso, un buen deseo… finalmente, poco más de media hora más tarde Rick y Lisa se subieron a la Freelander y suspiraron agotados.

- ¡Vaya día! – Lisa echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. - ¡Había tanto por hacer¡Estoy agotada¡Totalmente muerta!

Lisa miró a Rick, quien la miraba divertido.

- Sí, ya sé, ya sé… - Ella refunfuñó. – Me has dicho ochocientas treinta mil trescientas dos veces que no sea exagerada.

El piloto se rió y le hizo un cariño en la barbilla, antes de pone en marcha la camioneta.

- En realidad estaba pensando que es la última vez en tres semanas que usas ese uniforme de almirante. – Rick le guiñó el ojo. – La próxima vez que vayamos a la oficina…

- Ya lo haremos siendo esposos. – Lisa sonrió. - ¡Dios santo, todavía me parece tan increíble!

- A mí también. – Rick la miró de soslayo. – Pero, ya es demasiado tarde como para que salgas corriendo y huyendo de mí.

- ¡Y tú sabes que lo haría si pudiera! – Lisa respondió con un tono de burla en su voz. - ¡Cómo si pudiera huir de ti, Rick Hunter¿Huir a dónde si te llevo aquí adentro? – Lisa se tocó el pecho.

- ¡Te amo tanto! – Rick susurró con voz apenas audible. - ¡Hey! Entonces tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas para el campamento de mañana… algo de provisiones sobre todo. No es mucho porque sólo estaremos fuera una noche pero… Lisa, me preguntaba si… ¿Quisieras ir a cenar conmigo, amor?

Lisa sonrió y tomó la mano de Rick que descansaba sobre la palanca de velocidades de la camioneta. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo.

- Tomo eso como un 'sí'. – Rick suspiró emocionado.

- ¿Realmente tienes que hacer preguntas tan obvias, piloto?

Los dos se rieron divertidos mientras la Freelander enfilaba hacia la zona comercial de Ciudad Macross, que a esa hora de la noche brillaba iluminada por las luces de neón de negocios y vibraba con las multitudes que abarrotaban las calles en esa noche de viernes.

-

* * *

-

Después de ir a comprar las provisiones que Rick tan desesperadamente necesitaba para su viaje, la joven pareja se dirigió a un restaurante de los muchos que rodeaban el parque principal de Ciudad Macross. Su presencia en ese lugar no pasó desapercibida… y el hecho de que trajeran puestos los uniformes de Almirante y General de la RDF tampoco hacía mucho por ocultar el hecho de que ellos, en esos momentos, eran las personas más queridas, asediadas y admiradas de Ciudad Macross.

A pesar de que ellos habían pensado en tener una noche pacifica y una cena tranquila, en realidad pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo hablando con las personas que se acercaron a felicitarlos por su inminente matrimonio, e incluso dando algunos autógrafos y tomándose fotografías con los comensales.

Cuando salieron del restaurante, lo único que ambos deseaban era tener unos momentos de privacidad, así que se internaron en el parque, perdiéndose en sus caminos débilmente iluminados por la mortecina luz eléctrica. El piloto buscó la mano de Lisa y sus dedos se entrelazaron mientras ambos comenzaron a reír suavemente.

- ¡Nuestros 15 minutos de fama, Hayes! – Rick habló divertido. - ¿Qué te parece?

- Bueno… no te voy a decir que es algo que disfrute particularmente… sabes que siempre he sido una persona reservada y me gusta mantener el perfil bajo, pero…

- ¿Perfil bajo, almirante? – Rick se rió. – No creo que sea posible… en estos momentos usted, señorita Hayes, es la mujer más deseada de Ciudad Macross… ¿No has leído los periódicos y las revistas? – Lisa negó con la cabeza. - ¡En todos hablan de ti! De tu trayectoria, de tu historial, de tu posición al frente de la RDF… - El piloto se rió otra vez. – En una revisa incluso hicieron un análisis de tu personalidad… claro que no podrían estar más equivocados. ¡Ah! Y también decía que el color miel era el color de moda para el cabello este otoño.

Lisa no podía evitar el reírse, contagiada por la risa de su piloto, quien ahora la había abrazado alrededor de los hombros y le estaba plantando suaves besitos llenos de cariño en la frente.

- No que yo lea revistas para mujeres, por supuesto. – Rick intentó justificarse. – Pero Miriya me las enseñó… ¡Y hasta me dejó recortarlas! Estoy haciendo un álbum de recortes de mi ídola… de mi superestrella… o sea tú.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se abrazó estrechamente a él mientras seguían caminando. - ¡Te amo, piloto¡Te adoro!

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo con amor. Él se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios.

- Lisa, quiero que me prometas una cosa.

- Lo que sea.

- En mi ausencia… prométeme que no permitirás que esa meltran loca que los humanos llamamos Miriya haga ninguna locura.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió y le dio un empujoncito cariñoso. - ¡No seas malo!

- Es que… no creas que me emociona la idea de irme de campamento sabiendo que tú te vas a quedar aquí a merced de esa desquiciada… es decir, salir con Max y con Saleh de campamento va a ser interesante y al menos hará que el fin de semana se vaya más rápido pero… me preocupa que te vayas a quedar sola y—

Lisa lo besó en los labios.

- Estaré bien, amor… no te preocupes. Hay tantas cosas por hacer que sinceramente dudo que Mir tenga tiempo de pensar en sus locuras, menos aún de cometerlas.

- Tal vez… pero aún así…

- Te prometo que no va a haber despedida de soltera, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

- Te creo a ti, pero Miriya volvió a amenazarme con que… bueno¡En fin!

Los dos caminaron en silencio unos minutos, pero no podían dejar de sonreír. Finalmente sus ojos se encontraron y se volvieron a besar con cariño.

- ¡Te voy a extrañar, Hayes!

- Y yo a ti, Hunter… pero sólo será por dos días. Quiero que te diviertas mucho, que te relajes y que te dediques a descansar… te lo mereces, Rick. Además no creo que haya mucha oportunidad de descansar después de este fin de semana.

- Sobre todo durante la luna de miel. – El piloto le guiñó el ojo a su prometida.

- ¡No tienes idea, Rick! – Lisa le siguió el juego. - ¡No tienes idea!

Los dos se detuvieron y él la abrazó alrededor de la cintura para besarla profundamente en los labios. Ella se entregó a aquel beso lleno de pasión y de amor y correspondió a él de una manera que hizo que el piloto se quedara sin aliento.

Cuando se separaron, los dos se contemplaron extasiados por unos momentos. Rick acarició el cabello de Lisa y la besó suavemente en la nariz.

- ¡Eres mucho más hermosa que lo que las revistas dicen!

Lisa se rió y se abrazó a él, frotando su mejilla contra el pecho fuerte y tibio del piloto. Él la besó en el cabello.

- Odio decir esto, Rick… pero se hace tarde y mañana se van a ir muy temprano.

- Sí, lo sé… Max dijo que iba a pasar por mi a las 4 de la mañana… no entiendo porqué tan temprano pero…

- En ese caso debes de ir a dormir, mi cielo. – Lisa se había separado de él y le acariciaba la mejilla. – No quiero que te sientas cansado mañana. ¿En qué se van a ir?

- En la camioneta de Saleh. – Rick respondió, mientras tomaba la mano de Lisa y comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida del parque. – Es la más grande y espaciosa de todas… hoy Max estaba bromeando y diciéndole que al parecer un médico militar gana más que un capitán… Saleh le respondió y le dijo que no olvide que él es un terrorista musulmán y que su esposa es miembro de la mafia rusa, por eso pueden comprarse el auto que quieran. – Rick comentó, con una risa franca.

- ¡Gracias a Dios esos estereotipos son cosa del pasado! Al menos aquí en la RDF. – Lisa respondió con una sonrisa.

- Sí, lo sé… por cierto, estaba pensando que el próximo año vamos a tener que hacer varios viajes alrededor del mundo, para supervisar las diferentes bases militares que se están construyendo y todo…

- Así es… tenemos que revisar los avances de los—

Rick la silenció con un beso sorpresivo y profundo en los labios.

- ¡No quiero escuchar ni una palabra relacionada con el trabajo, señora Hunter!

- ¡Hey! – Lisa protestó. – Yo no soy…

- Todavía. – Rick la interrumpió, guiñándole un ojo. – A lo que iba, amor es que me va a encantar hacer esos viajes contigo… alrededor de todo el mundo. Porque… piensas llevarme contigo¿cierto?

- Jamás podría dejarte atrás, tontito… - Lisa le hizo un cariño en la punta de la nariz. – Además, necesitaré a mi jefe de grupos aéreos para que supervise todo lo concerniente a los aspectos técnicos de esas bases militares.

- Es un trabajo pesado. – Rick suspiró exageradamente, fingiendo cansancio. – Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

- ¡Te amo, Rick!

- Y yo a ti, preciosa… ¿Sabes? Eso de señora Hunter me gustó…

- Seré la señora Hayes-Hunter. – Lisa se defendió, pero su sonrisa la traicionó. – Pero ¿sabes algo? A mi también me gusta mucho como suena…

- Hagamos un trato entonces… - El piloto se detuvo justo frente a su Freelander, acercándose a ella para acariciar su rostro con sus labios y su nariz, juguetonamente. – De día puedes seguir siendo la temible almirante Hayes… pero de noche vas a ser mi adorable señora Hunter… ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Eres un bobo! – Lisa se rió y se acercó para besarlo en los labios.

- Tomo eso como un '_sí'._

Los dos se estaban riendo mientras se besaban… pero su beso se volvió más profundo, serio y apasionado después de unos cuantos segundos. Cuando se separaron, Rick acarició el rostro de Lisa y ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro por unos momentos antes de abordar la camioneta.

Mientras se alejaban del parque en dirección del Hotel Macross Suites, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar que aquel sería un fin de semana muy largo… pero estaban ya corriendo la recta final. Era el último empujón… la meta ya se veía muy cerca. Aunque a decir verdad la meta no era un destino, sino un nuevo comienzo… el inicio del resto de sus vidas juntos, como una pareja.

-

* * *

-

Eran poco más de las tres de la mañana cuando Rick, ya perfectamente vestido con jeans, una camisa de franela azul, un chaleco impermeable rojo y botas de campo, estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina de su casa. Tenía su mejilla recargada en la palma de su mano mientras movía su café con una cucharita. Había estado así durante los últimos diez minutos, totalmente ajeno al hecho de que no había nada que mover, pues él tomaba su café sin azúcar. Tampoco parecía haberse percatado de que su bebida hacía rato que se había enfriado.

Tenía la mirada fija en el pequeño calendario que estaba en la puerta del refrigerador. Había estado moviendo su avioncito cada día, llevando con eso la cuenta regresiva de los días que faltaban para su boda… y ahora faltaban solamente unos cuántos.

Rick le dio un trago a su café e inmediatamente hizo un gesto de asco y se lo retiró de los labios como si fuera veneno. Miró acusadoramente la taza que sostenía y luego se puso de pie para vaciar el líquido por el drenaje.

- El café que Lisa hace siempre le queda perfecto… - Pensó.

Abrió el refrigerador y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía nada que desayunar, así que fue a la alacena y sacó un sobrecito de avena instantánea. Le agregó agua, la metió al horno de microondas y tres minutos más tarde se instaló en el mismo lugar de antes y comenzó a comer desganadamente. Era obvio que había algo que le preocupaba… y él sabía exactamente cuál era la causa de su inquietud.

- ¿Por qué soñé eso? – Rick se preguntó en voz alta.

Y es que esa noche apenas había dormido un par de horas, pues una pesadilla lo había despertado y ya no había podido conciliar el sueño otra vez. En cuanto había cerrado los ojos había soñado con Lisa…

Ella vestía su traje de novia y se veía hermosa, bellísima, mucho más de lo que las palabras podían expresar. Rick recordaba la manera en cómo sus cabellos color miel caían graciosamente sobre su inmaculado vestido blanco… recordaba el suave rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa tímida e invitante en sus labios. El piloto recordaba que aún en sueños había sentido mariposas en el estómago y se había sentido desfallecer. Lisa no era una mujer. Era un ángel, una diosa… una visión del paraíso.

Pero algo no había estado bien con ese sueño… porque en ese momento tan especial y tan lleno de promesas un hombre se había acercado a Lisa. Un hombre de cabellos castaños y vistiendo un elegante traje color azul oscuro… un hombre que Rick reconoció como Karl Riber.

El piloto soltó la cuchara con un movimiento violento y esta hizo ruido al estrellarse contra el tazón de avena. De pronto Rick había perdido el apetito. Se puso de pie y miró por la ventana hacia el oscuro jardín, apenas iluminado por unas cuantas lámparas solares de seguridad colocadas en las esquinas. Su mirada se clavó en el cielo estrellado y un gesto de disgusto apareció en su rostro.

- Es tonto que me sienta celoso por un sueño que tuve… es verdad, estuve pensando en el coronel Riber después de que nos mandó ese regalo y todo pero… es una tontería. Hunter, estás a unos días de casarte con el amor de tu vida. No puedes sentirte tan miserablemente celoso de un sueño… de un fantasma.

Rick comenzó a lavar su plato de avena y una media sonrisa apareció momentáneamente en su rostro cuando se percató de lo mucho que habían mejorado sus hábitos de limpieza desde que estaba con Lisa. No pudo evitar el reír levemente al recordar que cuando apenas habían comenzado a vivir juntos, Lisa se había escandalizado por la manera en cómo él usaba los productos para el cabello. Ella le había comprado un shampoo y un acondicionador y le había explicado cómo debía usarlos… pero para Rick todos aquellos ritualismos carecían de lógica y utilidad, así que el siempre práctico piloto había decidido ahorrar tiempo y mezclar en partes iguales el shampoo y acondicionador en sus manos, frotarlo y luego aplicárselo al cabello… aquello funcionó mientras Lisa no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Le ha costado trabajo entrenarme, pero creo que lo está logrando. – Rick se rió y suspiró. - ¡Lisa…! Me pregunto qué estará haciendo.

Rick sacudió la cabeza y pensó que aquella pregunta era tonta… eran las 3 de la mañana, Lisa obviamente debía estar durmiendo a esas horas. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del piloto al imaginarla plácidamente dormida. Recordó lo bien que se sentía estar con ella en la cama, lo tibia y suave que ella siempre se sentía y lo dulce que era escuchar su respiración, verla dormir… verla despertar.

- Si Lisa se hubiera casado con Riber… si él no hubiera muerto… ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí y de mi vida¿Hubiera terminado casado con Minmei?

El piloto se estremeció ante tal posibilidad y se sentó en una banca, apoyando su codo en la barra y recargando su barbilla en su mano.

- Karl, viejo… no tengo nada en contra tuya pero… Lisa no era para ti. No te conozco y no puedo juzgarte pero… un verdadero hombre no hace lo que tú hiciste con ella. Sé que yo también la hice sufrir y sé que yo no tengo calidad moral para hablarte de estas cosas porque yo también me comporté como un imbécil con ella pero… pero al menos yo jamás la abandoné.

Rick se quedó pensativo unos momentos, su mirada perdida en el muro frente a él. Involuntariamente comenzó a visualizar una vida sin Lisa. La idea lo aterrorizaba. Ella se había convertido para él en algo tan importante y tan vital como el aire que respiraba… esos días que había estado separado de ella le habían hecho pensar en muchas cosas, meditar muchas cosas y darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Pero todo se resumía a una simple idea: todo lo que él pudiera amar y consentir a Lisa en su vida no sería suficiente… ella merecía mucho más de lo que él sería capaz de darle. Sin embargo él tenía firme su propósito. Su vida entera, cada respiración, cada latido de su corazón estarían dedicados a ella, a honrarla, a amarla y a hacerla feliz.

Sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sacó su teléfono celular y estableció comunicación directa con el de Lisa. Apenas había timbrado dos veces cuando la voz adormilada de la almirante se escuchó al otro extremo.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

Rick sonrió enternecido y pudo claramente visualizar a Lisa, con el cabello ensortijado y los ojos apenas entreabiertos, contestando esa llamada inoportuna a media noche.

- ¡Hey, preciosa¿Qué haces?

Un breve silencio, seguido de una risa amodorrada hicieron que la sonrisa del piloto se hiciera aún más brillante.

- Estaba estudiando unos tratados de filosofía mientras hago mis ejercicios matutinos y veo las noticias por televisión. – Lisa bromeó. - ¡Ah, y preparo mi desayuno!

- Claro¿Qué otra cosa podrías estar haciendo a las 3 de la mañana, amor? – Rick respondió con cariño destilándole en su voz. – Siempre he dicho que eres una mujer multifunciones.

Lisa se rió y Rick notó que bostezaba al otro lado de la línea.

- Lisa, discúlpame por haberte desperado, bonita… es sólo que… quería escuchar tu voz antes de irme. Soñé contigo¿sabes?

- Entonces fueron pesadillas. – Lisa bromeó.

- Sí, algo así. – Rick respondió con cierta nota de diversión… pero también de seriedad. – Yo… sólo quería decirte lo mucho que te amo y que voy a extrañarte estos dos días. En serio, siento mucho haberte despertado.

- Rick, no digas eso. Tú sabes que a la hora que me necesites, siempre estaré aquí para ti. Además hablar contigo es mucho mejor que dormir de cualquier forma.

- Bueno… hay muchas cosas que tú y yo hacemos que son mucho mejores que dormir.

- Lo sé. – Lisa se rió. – Eso no lo discuto siquiera.

- Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo. – Rick sonrió pero de inmediato su tono de voz cambió. – Lisa… yo… ¿Qué crees que hubiera sucedido si tú y yo jamás nos hubiéramos conocido?

- No lo sé. – Replicó Lisa, sorprendida por lo inesperado de aquella pregunta, pero acostumbrada a que el piloto sacara temas al azar en sus conversaciones. – Supongo que…

- ¿Qué? – Rick la motivó a continuar. – Dime…

- No sé, Rick… sinceramente no sé. Es algo que no importa ahora¿No lo crees?

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Es que yo… bueno, no importa. Desayuné avena¿sabes?

Lisa se rió levemente al escuchar aquel cambio de conversación tan abrupto… tan característico de su piloto. Ella sabía que algo lo estaba molestando y tenía una leve sospecha de qué podía ser, así que decidió lanzarle un salvavidas.

- Es una buena costumbre desayunar avena, amor… pero, volviendo a lo anterior… yo tengo la plena seguridad de que de alguna u otra forma tú y yo estábamos destinados a conocernos. Hubiera sucedido… más tarde, más temprano. No lo sé. Pero sé que de alguna manera tú te las hubieras ingeniado para encontrarme y entrar a mi vida, Rick Hunter.

- ¿Sin importar lo que sucediera? – Rick preguntó esperanzado.

- Rick… tú eres el hombre que me complementa, que me hace feliz, que me da paz, seguridad… eres el hombre al que amo… eres el amor de mi vida. Jamás nadie podría competir contra eso. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque jamás podría sentir por nadie lo que siento por ti, piloto. ¡Te adoro!

- ¿Nadie? – Preguntó el piloto con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

- Nadie, Rick… _nadie._

La sonrisa de Rick se hizo más grande y más sincera. Sostuvo su celular con ambas manos contra su oreja y habló en un susurro.

- Gracias Lisa… eso era lo único que necesitaba escuchar.

- De nada… pero ¿Qué pasa, piloto? Pensé que tendría más confianza en usted y en sus conquistas.

- Lisa… - Rick se rió suavemente. – Jamás permitas que de nada por hecho contigo, mi cielo. Oblígame a conquistarte cada día… jamás dejes que me confíe demasiado. ¿De acuerdo?

- Es un trato. – Respondió Lisa con una sonrisa.

El piloto escuchó el ruido de un auto deteniéndose en la entrada de la casa del almirantazgo y se asomó por la ventana. Vio a Max descender de la 4x4 de Saleh y dirigirse a la puerta.

- Amor, Max y Saleh están aquí… supongo que debo irme…

- ¡Diviértete mucho, piloto¡Y no olvides que te amo!

- Y yo a ti, preciosa. – Rick fue a abrir la puerta. – Te veo mañana por la noche¿de acuerdo? Y no olvides que…

- Lo sé, lo sé. – Lisa se rió. – No dejaré que Miriya haga nada que remotamente involucre a un hombre en tanga surgiendo de un pastel gigante… a menos, claro, que el hombre en cuestión seas tú.

- ¡Hey! – Rick se rió divertido, mientras le indicaba a Max que entrara. - ¡Jamás haría eso, Hayes! Al menos no en público. Por cierto, Max te manda sus saludos.

- Saluda a los chicos por mi, amor… ¡Buen viaje!

- ¡Te amo, bonita! Te mando un beso.

Los dos jóvenes militares se despidieron y Rick terminó la llamada, suspirando profundamente y sin poder evitar la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro. Max, quien pasaba frente a él cargando su mochila y su sleeping, le lanzó una mirada traviesa.

- ¡Deja a la pobre almirante en paz un minuto, Rick¿Qué diría Miriya si supiera de este tipo de actividades nocturnas¡Por todos los santos, son las 4 de la mañana¿Qué ni siquiera la dejas dormir?

Rick se rió y siguió a su amigo fuera de la casa, después de apagar las luces y poner la alarma. Tomó la mochila de los hombros de Max y los dos comenzaron a dirigirse al jeep de Saleh.

- Soy adicto a ella, Max… no hay otra explicación.

- ¿Y qué te dijo cuando la despertaste en la madrugada?

- Me dijo que me ama… Lisa es maravillosa, hermano. Además necesitaba escucharla un momento… tuve un sueño muy… poco agradable.

- ¿Volviste a soñar que todo el zoológico de Ciudad Macross iba tras de ti?

- ¡NO! – Rick se rió. – Además no era todo el zoológico… solo la sección de aves… en todo caso, no. No soñé con ataques perpetrados en mi contra por plumíferos salvajes. ¡Buenos días, Saleh! – Rick entró a la camioneta de su amigo.

- ¡Buenos días, Rick¿Así que tuviste una pesadilla que involucraba aves asesinas? – Respondió el buen médico, poniendo en marcha el jeep.

- No todo tipo de aves. – Max especificó. – Sólo urracas y patos. Rick tuvo algunos malos episodios con las gallinas de su granja cuando era un niño. – Max bajó la voz, como si no quisiera que Rick escuchara lo que le decía a Saleh. – Creo que tiene una extraña fijación con las aves de corral… y las urracas. Necesita terapia, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Max hizo unos leves movimientos circulares con sus dedos justo al lado de su sien. Saleh sonrió y Rick cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en actitud indignada.

- ¡Hey! Yo era un niño y esas gallinas… ¡Eran muchas! Y yo no tengo ninguna fijación con las aves de corral… además¡Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos hablando de esto¡Y NO NECESITO TERAPIA!

- Como quieras. – Max respondió. – Iba a recomendar que Lisa fuera tu terapeuta pero…

- No es mala idea. – Rick sonrió. - ¡Pero Max Sterling, ese no es el punto!

- El punto es… - Max levantó retóricamente su dedo índice. – Que nuestro buen general tuvo un mal sueño que seguramente involucraba a Karl Riber robándose al amor de su vida.

- ¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso?

- Supimos que recibieron un regalo de parte del coronel Riber ayer. – Saleh le informó. – Es lógico, Rick…

- ¿Soy tan predecible?

Saleh y Max se encogieron de hombros y Rick suspiró frustrado.

- ¡Déjalo ir, hermano! – Max le sonrió. – Lisa está contigo… es a ti a quien ama… no, necesito reestructurar esa frase… es a ti a quien ADORA. Rick, tienes suerte de tener a una mujer como Lisa a tu lado. Mucha suerte, hermano… no pierdas tu tiempo preocupándote por cosas que pudieron pasar pero jamás podrán ser. Tienes en tus manos el aquí y el ahora. Al final fuiste tú quien conquistó el corazón de esa mujer increíble llamada Lisa Hayes… tú y nadie más que tú, jefe.

- Si, supongo que tienes razón.

- No te preocupes, Rick… podemos hablar de todo lo que quieras en este pequeño viaje. Pero sobre todo, tanto Max como yo queremos contarte sobre lo que realmente significa ser un hombre casado… porque en unos cuantos días te tendremos con nosotros, de este lado de la cerca, amigo.

- Y créeme hermano, el pasto es mucho más verde de éste lado. – Max le guiño el ojo a su amigo.

Rick sonrió radiantemente y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de sus amigos.

- Gracias, muchachos. – El piloto respondió sinceramente. – Por todo.

- ¿Porqué no duermes un poco, viejo? – Max sugirió. – Se nota que no dormiste mucho y vamos a estar en el camino durante dos o tres horas. Tiempo suficiente para tomar una buena siesta.

- Si no les molesta… - Rick se arrellanó en el asiento trasero. – Creo que te tomaré la palabra.

- ¡Excelente! – Bromeó Max. – En cuanto te quedes dormido te comenzaré a interrogar.

- ¡No te atrevas, Sterling! – Rick se rió adormiladamente. – Puedo enviarte a corte marcial… o hacerte un juicio sumario. En la espesura del bosque nadie te escuchará gritar.

- Esa fue una amenaza directa. – Saleh se rió.

- Bien. – Refunfuñó Max, cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose en el asiento delantero. – Pero si empiezas a soñar con Lisa y—

- ¡En ese caso más vale que me despiertes! – Rick soltó una carcajada.

- O mejor aún, que te vacíe encima una botella de agua helada.

Rick rezongó unas frases incomprensibles, pero casi de inmediato comenzó a dormitar. Max sonrió y se relajó en su asiento. Tanto él como Saleh querían darle a Rick un fin de semana que no olvidara… el último fin de semana que pasaría como hombre soltero.

-

* * *

-

El lugar donde los chicos habían elegido llevar a Rick para su inusual despedida de soltero era una de las zonas de recuperación ecológica al norte de Ciudad Macross. Un sitio tranquilo, alejado de la civilización y totalmente cubierto por espesa vegetación y rodeado por agua de un par de lagos y varios riachuelos y arroyos. Era un lugar hermoso y cuando llegaron a él, apenas había salido el sol, Rick no pudo evitar el pensar en lo mucho que ese sitio le recordaba el bosque donde estaba la cabaña de los Stonewell en Nueva Montreal.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras se llenaba los pulmones del aire fresco y húmedo del bosque. Olía a pinos y a musgo. Su piel se erizó y un leve sacudimiento lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies al recordar aquellos momentos pasados con Lisa en aquel bosque.

Max y Saleh, quienes ya estaban desempacando, notaron la sonrisa de Rick y sonrieron de una manera cómplice. Fue Max el que rompió el silencio.

- Cada quien instalará su propia casa de campaña… pero debemos de armar una carpa que nos sirva de cocina y comedor.

- ¡No hay problema! – Rick sonrió. – Soy un explorador nato y tengo casi tantas horas de campamento como horas de vuelo. ¡Déjenmelo a mí!

- Bueno, Lisa no puede quejarse. El chico es útil. – Max le dio una palmadita en la espalda. – En ese caso, más vale que nos demos prisa. Esos peces no se van a pescar solos y deben estar listos para la hora de la comida. ¿También eres experto preparando pescado al aire libre, Rick?

- ¡Ni te imaginas, Sterling! – El piloto le guiñó un ojo. - ¡No te imaginas!

- Bien, ahora que ya tenemos nuestras prioridades asignadas… - Saleh había ido a echarle una mano a Rick en la instalación de los soportes de la carpa. – Creo que podemos comenzar a hablar de las cosas que tenemos que hablar, Rick… en 4 días serás un hombre casado… y creo que tanto Max como yo tenemos muchas cosas que decirte al respecto.

- En esos asuntos, - Max le guiñó el ojo a su amigo. – Nosotros tenemos mucho más horas de vuelo que tú… jefe.

- ¡De acuerdo, expertos! – Rick se rió. – Soy todo oídos.

Max y Saleh comenzaron a hablarle a Rick sobre sus experiencias como esposos. Lo nerviosos que habían estado antes de sus respectivas bodas, lo inseguros que se sentían… lo maravilloso que había sido cuando el gran día finalmente había llegado.

Cuando el campamento estuvo listo y todas las casas y la carpa correctamente instaladas y los tres hombres hubieron recogido una carga suficiente de leña, se dirigieron, caña de pescar al hombro, a un riachuelo cercano. Una vez ahí comenzaron a pescar con gran camaradería y dejando que la conversación fluyera.

Max les contó muchas anécdotas, bastante divertidas, sobre sus primeros días de matrimonio y lo difícil que había sido para él lograr que Miriya se adaptara al estilo de vida terrestre. Los episodios que Max les relató los hicieron reír con ganas, en especial a Rick, quien había sido testigo presencial de varios de esos incidentes.

Las historias de Saleh no eran tan divertidas ni alocadas como las de Max, pero él también había pasado por el proceso de convivir con una persona de una cultura diferente a la suya… una mujer muy diferente a la que todos esperaban que él algún día tomaría por esposa. Una mujer que provenía de un mundo muy diferente al suyo. Les relató algunos episodios bastante conmovedores que hicieron que Rick y Max dejaran de reír y meditaran sobre lo afortunados que ellos también eran al tener a mujeres tan extraordinarias como Lisa y Miriya junto a ellos.

Rick en particular no podía dejar de pensar que en cierta forma él no era tan diferente de Max o de Saleh… él y Lisa también habían pertenecido a mundos muy diferentes. Ambos parecían provenir de culturas totalmente opuestas. Sin embargo en algún instante cósmico, el destino había determinado que las dos estrellas tan lejanas que eran ellos, se encontraran y colisionaran. Y ahora… ahora él estaba a sólo cuatro días de casarse con la mujer que su corazón había decidido amar… aunque su cabeza se hubiera resistido a ello durante tanto tiempo.

-

* * *

-

Lejos de ahí en Ciudad Macross, Lisa estaba desayunando con Kelly en un pequeño restaurante al aire libre en el parque, al lado del lago. Su asistente había pasado por ella temprano al hotel, pues habían quedado de salir a correr esa mañana juntas, acompañadas de su inseparable Enkei que en esos momentos se divertía en un prado cercano, persiguiendo ardillas y palomas y dejándose consentir por los niños.

- Sé que Miriya a veces se pasa de la raya con sus comentarios, - Kelly comentaba, untando medio frasco de mermelada de fresa a un pan. – Pero sus intenciones son buenas… a veces no entiende el verdadero significado de lo que dice. Pero la verdad es que está muy emocionada con este asunto de la boda, Lisa… todos lo estamos.

- Lo sé. – Lisa sonrió, dándole un trago a su taza de té con leche. – Y se los agradezco… sinceramente no sé que hubiera hecho sin ustedes en estos meses… la boda, el ejercito, las misiones, los proyectos… ¡Ha sido un caos! A pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos por sacar las cosas adelante, todavía hace falta mucho en la RDF… la estructura militar y la cadena de mando deben de—

Lisa se detuvo en seco cuando notó la manera en que Kelly la estaba observando. Por unos segundos aquellos ojos profundamente azules le recordaron los de su piloto y el hecho de que él le había dicho que durante esas semanas no quería que ella pensara en el trabajo.

- Lo siento. – Lisa se rió de sí misma. – No es fácil dejar los viejos hábitos.

- Bueno… ¿Y si mejor me platicas lo que Rick y tú tienen planeado ahora que serán una pareja casada? Es decir… me refiero a… ¿Piensan tener bebés? Es que… yo sería su tía y la idea me emociona.

- A mi también me emociona la idea de tener hijos con Rick. – Lisa sonrió soñadoramente, mirando los niños que jugaban con Enkei. – Sé que será un padre excelente. Ninguno de los dos tuvimos realmente una vida familiar¿sabes? Pero… esto se siente tan correcto… con él… no lo sé, Kelly. Estoy en un punto de mi vida donde todo parece perfecto… todo.

- ¡Me encanta escucharte hablar así, Lisa! – Kelly sonrió ilusionada. - ¡Y me encanta ser parte de todo esto también!

Kelly se puso de pie de golpe y fue a perseguir a Enkei, quien se había acercado demasiado al lago, persiguiendo a unos patos que se contoneaban y le graznaban amenazadoramente al perro. Lisa se rió y sacudió la cabeza… aquello le seguía pareciendo un sueño. ¿En qué momento la vida que siempre había sido un paraje yermo, desierto y amenazador lleno de dolor, muerte y soledad se había convertido en ese lugar en donde el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban y sólo había amor, sueños y esperanzas en el horizonte?

Kelly regresó, refunfuñando en voz baja, seguida por Enkei que con la cola entre las patas y las orejas gachas, trataba de congraciarse con ella, gimiendo lastimeramente. Lisa sonrió mientras terminaba de comerse su fruta picada.

- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no debes de pelearte con los patos, Enkei! Si te hubieran mordido estarías aquí llorando… ¡Ellos son más que tú y vuelan!

- ¿Por qué esas palabras me suenan tan conocidas? – Lisa murmuró. – Oh, si… son casi las mismas con las que yo regañé a Rick la última vez que se dedicó a acosar patos en el parque.

Las dos chicas se rieron alegremente. Después Lisa preguntó:

- Bien Kelly… sé que no estamos trabajando pero¿Cuál es la agenda del día?

- Bueno… quisiera que me acompañaras a recoger mi vestido para la boda… si no tienes nada que hacer, Lisa.

- ¡Por supuesto que te acompaño!

- Miriya va a pasar al hotel por el equipaje para la luna de miel. Luego quería que nos reuniéramos con ella para revisar toda la logística de su traslado hasta el lugar de su viaje de bodas.

- Pero primero iré al hotel a darme un baño.

- En ese caso podríamos vernos para comer¿No te parece? Miriya quiere ir al centro comercial en la tarde a comprar algunas cosas que le hacen falta… creo que mencionó un vestido nuevo para Dana y que también quería llevar a la bebita a que le cortaran el cabello.

- ¡Pobre Dana! – Lisa suspiró. – Eso no le va a gustar nada… será mejor que vayamos con ellas, Kelly… dejar sola a Miriya en una situación así…

- Puede ser peligroso. – Kelly completó la frase, riendo divertida. – Eso es todo lo que hay que hacer hoy.

- Parece que tenemos agenda llena. – Lisa se limpió los labios con la servilleta de tela. – En tal caso, más vale que nos demos prisa… voy a pagar y nos vamos.

- Lisa…

- Yo invito, Kelly. – La almirante le sonrió a su asistente.

- Bueno… gracias… pero no era eso lo que quería decir… en realidad eran dos cosas.

- ¿Sí?

- Bueno… yo—la próxima semana tengo algunas evaluaciones en la Academia y… hay algunas cosas que me cuestan algo de trabajo entender. Y me preguntaba si no sería mucho pedir si tu… es decir, sé que tienes muchas cosas que hacer pero… es que son cosas que tú manejabas a diario en el SDF1 y pensé que—

- ¡No digas más! – Lisa sonrió amablemente. – En la noche podemos repasarlas, si quieres. Para mí será un paseo por la calle de la memoria regresar a esos días del SDF1, Kelly. Además me da gusto ver que te sigues preparando. Tienes un gran futuro militar frente a ti.

- ¡Gracias Lisa!

- ¿Y qué era lo segundo que querías decirme?

- Que—que no extrañes tanto a Rick… él volverá mañana y bueno… en cuatro días van a estar casados.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Kelly? – Lisa sacudió la cabeza, algo confundida.

- No lo sé. – La joven teniente se encogió de hombros. – Cuando él no está… o cuando tú no estás… los ojos de ambos se notan tristes… vacíos, distantes… no sé.

- ¿Es tan obvio? – Lisa parpadeó un par de veces.

- Sí, a veces sí que lo es. –Kelly sonrió y se puso de pie. – Almirante, permítame por favor… este desayuno va por cuenta mía.

La joven teniente entró al restaurante a pagar su consumo y Lisa la siguió con la mirada. Luego sonrió al escuchar un suave gemido junto a ella. Acarició la cabeza de Enkei y el perrito movió la cola emocionado.

- Es bueno tener una familia otra vez. – Lisa comentó. – Es bueno tener a alguien a quien extrañar… alguien a quien amar. Es bueno tener a Rick en mi vida, Enkei… y con él, todas las cosas maravillosas que ahora tengo a mi alrededor.

El perro ladró alegremente y Lisa se rió, inclinándose sobre él para tomar su cabeza peluda en sus manos y sacudirla juguetonamente. Kelly regresó un minuto más tarde y le puso su correa al cuello a su compañero.

- Vamos por tu vestido entonces, Kelly. – Lisa le sonrió. – Tenemos un día lleno de cosas que hacer por delante.

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante! Soldado Enkei, paso corto.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar por los senderos del parque, mientras Lisa y Kelly conversaban animadamente y Enkei se detenía a cada paso del camino para inspeccionar algún agujero en un tronco, para ladrarle a algún pájaro o para dejar que algún niño lo acariciara. Esa era la vida sencilla, cotidiana y llena de pequeños detalles que Lisa siempre había soñado. Una vida que ahora, finalmente, era una realidad.

-

* * *

-

En los bosques de la zona de recuperación ecológica, los dos pilotos y el médico militar estaban a orillas de un riachuelo, pescando. Max estaba literalmente tirado sobre la hierba y su caña de pescar estaba atorada entre algunas rocas y palos que él había instalado. Era obvio que capturar peces no era precisamente su preocupación más grande en esos momentos.

Cerca de él Rick estaba sentado en una enorme roca, mirando fijamente hacia el riachuelo, con su caña de pescar firmemente sostenida en sus manos. Unos metros más allá Saleh, quien se estaba tomando muy en serio aquella actividad, traía puestos unos pantalones impermeables que sostenía de sus hombros con unos tirantes, estaba metido unos metros dentro del riachuelo, de pie y sosteniendo su caña. En la orilla, junto con algunos de sus artículos de pesca, había una cubeta con un par de pescados que ya había atrapado.

- Hay muchas cosas que Lisa seguramente espera de ti, como su esposo, Rick. – Saleh hablaba filosóficamente. – Cuando Tanya y yo nos casamos las cosas no fueron fáciles en lo absoluto. Ser médicos militares en medio de una guerra puede ser bastante desgastante y agotador. Las emergencias jamás terminaban y el tiempo que teníamos para compartir era muy poco… eso sin mencionar que siempre teníamos en la mente tantas cosas… el ver la muerte al rostro día a día puede llegar a quebrarte emocionalmente… supongo que lo mismo sucedió con Miriya y tú, Max.

- Sí, fue difícil… nos enamoramos y nos casamos en medio de una guerra… jamás he dudado de la pericia y la capacidad de combate de Mir, pero aún así… no puedo decir que no me ponía de nervios cada vez que salíamos juntos a combate. Siempre existía ese secreto temor de verla caer ante mis ojos, como a tantos otros de mis compañeros caídos en combate. La tensión del campo de batalla a veces invadía nuestra casa… fueron tiempos difíciles.

- Fueron difíciles para Lisa y para mí, tan sólo siendo colegas y amigos. ¡Imagino lo complicado que fue para ustedes! – Rick estaba sorprendido. - ¿Cómo lograron salir adelante?

- Con mucha paciencia. – Max contestó.

- Y mucho amor. – Saleh completó. – Comprensión…

- Flexibilidad… - Max se sentó y miró a Rick. – Tratando de no tomar las cosas tan en serio… siendo accesibles…

- Tratando de comprender a nuestra esposa… sabiendo que ella tenía tantas responsabilidades y tanto stress sobre sus hombros como nosotros.

- Y sobre todo, - Max sentenció categóricamente. – Siempre marcando perfectamente los límites entre nuestra vida profesional y nuestra vida personal y de pareja. Es difícil, hermano… pero a veces hay cosas en el campo profesional que pueden llegar a afectar nuestra vida personal. No debes de dejar que eso suceda. A veces Lisa tendrá que tomar decisiones o dar órdenes que quizás no te agraden. Pero piensa que en ese momento es la Almirante Hayes y que lo que ella ordene o decida no tiene NADA que ver con los sentimientos que Lisa Hayes tiene para ti.

- Lo sé. – Rick aceptó. – Y entiendo perfectamente lo que me tratan de decir.

- A veces tomamos las decisiones correctas… pero a veces nuestra visión es errónea. – Saleh intervino. – No hay nada de malo en reconocernos incapaces de tomar una decisión en un momento dado y pedir apoyo y consejo de quienes podrían orientarnos… de nuestras esposas. A veces uno piensa que es el hombre, un ser superior e invencible. Pero Rick, es un hecho probado que nuestras mujeres están por encima de nosotros.

Los tres amigos se rieron de aquel comentario, pensando que de cualquier manera Saleh tenía razón. Los tres tenían la suerte y la fortuna de haber encontrado mujeres extraordinarias con las cuales compartir su vida.

- Lisa espera tu apoyo, - Max continuó. – Tu comprensión, tu ayuda, tu cariño, tu fortaleza, tu seguridad… sobre todo tu amor, Rick. Todo tu amor.

- Seguridad es la clave. – Saleh tomó la palabra. – Pase lo que pase y suceda lo que suceda, siempre debes de hacer que Lisa se sienta segura a tu lado, Rick… segura emocionalmente, físicamente, anímicamente, económicamente… jamás le des motivos para sentirse insegura. Tú serás su roca, su puerto seguro, su fuerza, su fortaleza, su refugio. Debes de hacer que ella siempre confíe en ti, que jamás, pase lo que pase, tenga la menor duda de ti.

- ¡En ningún aspecto! – Max asintió.

- Jamás le daré motivos para dudar de mí. – Rick respondió. – Pasó tanto tiempo a mi lado, sin tener ninguna seguridad de ningún tipo… y jamás dejó de creer en mí… jamás dejó de apoyarme, de aconsejarme… jamás me abandonó, a pesar de que yo no… - Rick bajó la cabeza. – Hace mucho que me prometí a mi mismo que cada respiración y cada latido de mi corazón los dedicaría a hacer feliz a Lisa. Y es una promesa que pienso cumplir… _pase lo que pase_.

- ¡Serás un buen esposo, hermano! – Max se acercó a palmearle la espalda. – Te casarás con una mujer extraordinaria que te ama… ¡Te adora! Sinceramente, la vida no puede ser mejor que eso, Rick.

- Lo sé. – El piloto sonrió. – Créeme, Max… ¡Lo sé!

Max se acercó a la orilla del río y lanzó su anzuelo. Los tres amigos guardaron silencio, meditando sobre la conversación que acababan de tener. Rick no podía dejar de sonreír. Súbitamente sentía una necesidad imperiosa de tener a Lisa a su lado y abrazarla… ¡Abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas! Esconder su rostro en su suave cabello, embriagarse de ella y prometerle… jurarle que jamás la iba a decepcionar.

- El Código de Disciplina Militar de las Fuerzas de Defensa de la Tierra Unida específicamente establece que ningún militar debe de dar su palabra de honor, si no está dispuesto o se siente incapaz de cumplir lo prometido… pero Lisa, yo te doy mi palabra de honor, como soldado y como hombre… ¡Jamás te voy a abandonar! Jamás te voy a defraudar… y jamás, jamás te voy a dejar de amar. ¡Palabra de honor!

El piloto sonrió divertido al percatarse de que había utilizado un código militar para justificar una acción personal… así de dentro llevaba su deber militar en el corazón. Así de profundamente Lisa Hayes había influido en él.

-

* * *

-

Esa noche, en el tercer piso del Hotel Macross Suites, la almirante Lisa Hayes estaba en su suite, sola después del día tan atareado que había pasado con sus amigas. Kelly se había quedado hasta tarde con ella esa noche de sábado, estudiando para sus evaluaciones. Lisa se había prestado de buen grado a darle una asesoría sobre los puntos que tenía que estudiar y que involucraban mucha teoría sobre los sistemas de comunicación de una nave estelar, en lo cuál Lisa, la antigua Primera Oficial del SDF-1 era una experta.

Lisa se sorprendió de la capacidad de retención, la memoria y la lógica de su asistente. Cada vez se convencía más de que Kelly era alguien a quien ella quería, sin duda, tener consigo en el puente de mando de la nave de colonización… cuando se llegara el momento.

Kelly se había ido ya bien pasadas las 11 de la noche y Lisa se había dado una ducha. Ahora, vestida con su pijama de abejas que Rick le había regalado, estaba sentada frente al escritorio en donde había estado estudiando con Kelly, mirando distraídamente algunas notas y diagramas que ella había hecho en algunas hojas sueltas. Su mente parecía haberse ido muy lejos de pronto… lejos, hasta aquellos remotos días del SDF-1… lejos, hasta esos momentos que había compartido con quienes habían sido su familia en esos años de la guerra.

Las imágenes del Capitán Gloval en su sillón de mando… de Kim y Sammy, siempre picándose la cresta mutuamente… de Vanessa, con su interminable repertorio de chismes frescos… y de Claudia, la hermana mayor siempre imponiendo el orden aparecieron súbitamente en su mente. Tan súbitamente como las lágrimas que se anegaron en sus ojos.

- ¡Los he extrañado tanto! – Lisa murmuró. – Me he preguntado tantas veces qué pensarían ustedes si estuvieran aquí conmigo ahora… sobre mí y Rick… sobre todo esto que estoy viviendo. Claudia, tú siempre supiste que _mi piloto_ y yo podíamos tener un futuro juntos… Kim, Vanessa y Sammy también lo sabían… el capitán Gloval, incluso él lo sabía… en esos momentos finales ellos… ustedes me dieron la oportunidad de vivir todo esto… yo estoy aquí gracias al sacrificio que ustedes hicieron por mí.

Lisa se limpió los ojos con el puño de su camisa y una pequeña sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro al tiempo que clavaba su mirada en el ventanal para contemplar momentáneamente el cielo estrellado de esa noche de octubre.

- El lunes le pediré a Rick que me acompañe a llevar algunas flores al cementerio. – Lisa pensó. – Quiero estar con ustedes unos momentos antes de… del día de mi boda. Claudia¿Puedes creerlo? Lisa "La Reina del Hielo" Hayes, la mujer que daba más miedo que el demonio, a quien todos los pilotos temían… me voy a casar con Rick… ¡Dios santo! – Lisa se rió. – Sinceramente¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades? Hace un año… yo—

Lisa sintió que los ojos volvían a inundársele en lágrimas cuando recordó los eventos del año anterior. Hacía un año, un año exactamente desde que ella había encontrado el álbum de Minmei en la habitación de Rick… un año desde que ella, sin tener el valor para encararlo, había dejado la copia de las llaves de su casa, la misma que él le había dado para navidad, en el buzón… un año desde que, por una causa inexplicable que había sido más fuerte que ella misma, había esperado a Rick en la pista de vuelo para entregarle un sobre con sus fotografías.

- ¡Parece como si hubiera ocurrido hace diez años! – Lisa suspiró. – Rick estaba tan distante… y yo no sabía que hacer… estábamos peleando más que de costumbre y—y yo me sentía más enamorada que nunca… ¡Un año!

Las manos de Lisa inadvertidamente habían tomado una de las hojas con algunas de sus notas sobre el SDF-1 y sus sistemas. Le había explicado a Kelly como había estado conformado el mando militar dentro de la gigantesca fortaleza y había dibujado un rudimentario organigrama en aquella hoja de papel.

- ¡Todavía hay tanto por hacer! – Susurró Lisa, pensativa. – La RDF está sobreviviendo con una organización muy rústica… se ha complementado la cadena de mandos de una manera muy básica… pero con la primera generación de oficiales graduándose de la Academia Militar en noviembre y con las nuevas bases que vamos a establecer en esos cinco puntos estratégicos de la Tierra será necesario reformar las estructuras. ¡El trabajo jamás termina!

Lisa comenzó a escribir detrás de aquella hoja una lista de pendientes que necesitaba sacar adelante tan pronto como regresara al trabajo, entre ellos el de concertar algunas reuniones y mesas de trabajo para hacer una revisión a fondo de las leyes y reglamentos vigentes, muchos de los cuales no se habían reformado ni adecuado desde 1999. Tenía que comenzar a trabajar en una reestructuración de la cadena de mando de la RDF, debía además comenzar a reunirse con la Comisión Científica para pedirles los informes preliminares de los proyectos que ella les había asignado hacía unos meses, relativos a la construcción en el satélite fábrica de una flotilla de naves de guerra. Debían comenzar a armarse si querían ofrecer una buena defensa al planeta. "Si quieres la paz, prepara la guerra", Lisa casi pudo escuchar las palabras de su padre en sus oídos.

- ¡Hay tanto por hacer! – Lisa suspiró. – Pero… no es eso en lo que debería de estar pensando en estos momentos¿No es así? Antes bien debería estar pensando en lo cerca que estoy del día en que me convertiré en la esposa de Rick Hunter.

Lisa se rió y se puso de pie para mirar por la ventana. Sus ojos se clavaron en las estrellas… era la primera vez en el año que podía observar la constelación de Orión sobre Ciudad Macross. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y la contempló por unos segundos con la mirada perdida y sus ojos verdes brillando con una chispa de luz profunda. No era difícil adivinar a dónde había volado el pensamiento de la almirante.

- Cuando comencé a enseñarle los nombres de las constelaciones… lo premiaba con un beso por cada nombre correcto. –Lisa se rió. – Rick Hunter… ¿Podría amarte más de lo que te amo?

Cerró los ojos y la imagen adorada de su piloto apareció en su mente: sus ojos terriblemente azules, tan tiernos y llenos de amor… su sonrisa amable y sincera, sus rasgos faciales, su aroma, la tibia sensación de su cuerpo… todos los registros físicos que ella tenía de él de pronto se agolparon en su mente y ella no pudo evitar el suspirar profundamente.

- No necesito altares ni ministros ni testigos ni ceremonias para jurarte amor eterno, Rick… te amo simplemente porque… porque llegaste a mi vida cuando ya no te esperaba… porque eres todo lo contrario a lo que yo esperaba… porque tú has sabido llenar mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo… porque me has enseñad lo que es amar, REALMENTE amar y ser amada… estar enamorada… Rick, en mis días de calma te conviertes en un huracán… en mis días de tormenta eres mi sol… en mis días de calor eres agua pura para mí… en mis días helados eres mi calor…

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Lisa mientras regresaba a la mesa de trabajo y encendía su laptop. De pronto había sentido unas ganas fuertes e incontenibles de escribir algo para Rick… algo personal y especial. Algo como sus votos matrimoniales…

-

* * *

-

La noche había caído sobre los bosques de la zona de recuperación ecológica. El sonido de los animales nocturnos se dejaba escuchar a lo lejos, mezclado con el suave rumor del viento al colarse entre las ramas de los árboles.

En medio de la espesura del bosque un claro de luz indicaba la presencia de un hermoso fuego que ardía crepitante en medio de los jóvenes que estaban sentados a su alrededor sobre los troncos que hacían las veces de improvisados asientos.

El doctor Saleh rasgaba lánguidamente las cuerdas de una guitarra, mientras cantaba con voz modulada una vieja canción de amor. Rick mantenía sus ojos fijos en el fuego, fascinado por él, mientras su mente y su corazón volaban de regreso a Ciudad Macross al escuchar la canción de Saleh.

Después de que Rick hubiera probado sus habilidades culinarias cocinando al aire libre y después de que pasaron la tarde escalando una montaña cercana mientras conversaban de los asuntos más triviales y hacían bromas, los chicos habían regresado al campamento y habían cenado sándwiches. Ahora se amodorraban alrededor del fuego.

Max apareció en la escena, dejando caer pesadamente una hielera repleta de latas de Petite Cola. El joven general levantó su mirada interrogativa hasta encontrarse con los ojos de su amigo.

- Sé de tu poca tolerancia al alcohol, hermano. – Le guiñó el ojo. – Y sé que Saleh es abstemio… así que decidí que cervezas serían una mala elección. Así que muchachos, que no decaiga el ánimo. Tenemos Petite Cola suficiente para pasar la noche.

Mientras decía eso, Max tomó una lata y la abrió para luego entregársela a Rick, quien la recibió con una sonrisa. Saleh ya había puesto su guitarra a un lado y se había acercado para tomar un refresco al tiempo que Max abría el suyo.

- ¡Por Rick Hunter, mi amigo, mi jefe, mi compañero de armas… mi hermano! – Max levantó su lata. – Por una vida llena de alegrías y bendiciones al lado de Lisa Hayes, la mujer a la que ama.

- ¡Por un matrimonio lleno de júbilo y de sorpresas y por muchos años de prosperidad y de amor¡Salud!

Los tres jóvenes levantaron sus latas de Petite Cola y las chocaron en el aire mientras Rick agradecía conmovido a sus amigos por aquel viaje tan inesperado y por sus buenos deseos para su matrimonio… _su matrimonio_, aún no parecía haber procesado aquella frase.

- Entonces… - Max continuó con una conversación que había quedado a medias durante la cena. – Está claro Rick… debes de hacer todo lo que esté a tu alcance, aún lo imposible por conquistar a Lisa día a día… segundo a segundo. Y sobre todo, debes de aprender a complacer a tu dama.

Max le guiñó el ojo y Rick se sonrojo un poco y se talló la nariz, sin poder evitar reírse.

- Creo que en ese aspecto no hay ningún problema, Max.

- ¡Que arrogante! – El capitán Sterling se rió.

- Sin embargo no debes dar nada por hecho, mucho menos en el aspecto intimo de su relación, Rick. – Saleh habló con la seriedad que siempre lo caracterizaba. – El acto de intimidad entre un hombre y una mujer es lo más sagrado y hermoso que existe en el universo. Es un acto de amor… un acto divino.

- Lo es. – Rick sonrió y se sonrojó levemente.

- Sabemos que Lisa no fue tu primera mujer jefe, pero—

- ¡Lo fue! – Rick interrumpió a Max. – Es decir… quizás físicamente hubo alguien más pero, aunque suene trillado y tonto, con Lisa hice el amor por primera vez… lo que sucedió antes fue solo un acto físico… fue solo… sexo. – El piloto hizo un gesto de disgusto. – Pero con Lisa…

- Es amor. – Saleh habló. – Un amor que se debe de cultivar y cuidar como el tesoro más precioso que tienes en la vida, Rick.

- Lo sé… en todo aspecto, incluso en el íntimo, Lisa me llena, me complementa, me satisface, me—no lo sé. Ella simplemente es mi todo… cuando la tengo entre mis brazos… cuando la beso… cuando la siento tan—_tan mía_… ¡Es algo hermoso! Algo para lo que simplemente no tengo palabras. – El piloto suspiró profundamente. – ¡La amo!

- ¿Y por qué la amas, Rick?

La pregunta de Saleh tomó por sorpresa a Rick, quien lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y levantó sus cejas mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Bueno, la amo por tantas cosas…

- ¿Cómo cuales? – Max completó. – Todos sabemos que Lisa es una mujer hermosa, inteligente, adorable, comprensiva… pero tú debes de saber más cosas de ella¿No es así? Cosas que te hacen amarla de la manera en cómo la amas.

- Sí… - Rick lo meditó por un segundo. – Supongo que… son los pequeños detalles los que han hecho enamorarme de ella… ¡Adorarla! Ya saben, esas cosas que quizás para otros pasen desapercibidas… no sé… la manera cómo sonríe después de que la he besado… como su nariz se arruga cuando algo no le gusta… como tararea mientras prepara cualquier cosa en la cocina… la manera en como sus ojos brillan cuando me mira… incluso las cosas graciosas que hemos vivido… como una vez que…

- ¿Qué? – Lo animó a continuar Max. - ¿Una vez que qué¡Vamos Rick, no te sonrojes! Dijimos que íbamos a ser francos y sinceros esta noche.

- Una vez estábamos… jugueteando en la cama… - El piloto se talló la nariz y se sonrojó un poco. – Dando vueltas… rodando por toda la cama… estábamos de un ánimo bastante juguetón y divertido y ninguno queríamos dejarnos vencer… hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que no podíamos movernos… nos habíamos enredado en las sábanas y el edredón, pero estaban apretados alrededor de nosotros. – Rick no pudo evitar reírse. - ¡No podíamos escapar! Lo intentamos, pero solo terminamos en el suelo…

- ¿Y qué sucedió? – Max reía divertido.

- Sucedió lo que sucedió. – Rick sentenció filosóficamente. – No daré más detalles… pero bueno, si ya estábamos ahí y de todas maneras no había escapatoria, al menos podíamos aprovechar el tiempo¿No?

- ¡Ese si que fue un taco de amor! – Saleh se rió.

- Me encanta cuando estamos juntos… - Rick ni siquiera se percataba de que seguía hablando, tan perdido como se encontraba en sus recuerdos de Lisa. – La manera en cómo me acaricia… cómo me vuelve loco… me besa la barbilla… la comisura de los labios… - Rick se tocaba los labios mientras hablaba, casi como si pudiera sentir el suave roce de la piel de Lisa en ellos. - Luego en éste pedazo de piel entre el labio superior y la nariz… y cada vez que yo intento besarla, ella se aleja un poco, me besa en otro lado… me comienza a acariciar el cuello y yo—

Rick se estremeció notoriamente y se sonrojó. Max se rió y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo.

- Te voy a dar algunos consejos para que hagas feliz a tu esposa, viejo… y estoy seguro que Saleh también podrá contribuir con algunos.

- ¿Sí?

- Como tú mismo dijiste, todo está en los pequeños detalles, viejo. El amor se va construyendo con esas cosas pequeñas y casi insignificantes que suceden entre ustedes día… una sonrisa, una palabra de aliento, un roce suave por debajo de la mesa, un guiño, esa ayuda inesperada a mitad de la jornada… el e-mail, el mensaje de texto o la llamada telefónica que le recordarán que es ella quien ocupa tus pensamientos a cada hora del día.

- Hay veces Rick, que las mujeres resultan bastante incomprensibles. – Saleh prosiguió. – Momentos en los que uno sinceramente no sabe qué pasa por sus cabezas. Te aseguro que va a suceder que de pronto Lisa llegará regañándote por cualquier tontería…

- Porque dejaste los calcetines tirados debajo de la cama… - Max se rió. – O porque se te olvidó poner el jugo de vuelta en el refrigerador…

- En esos momentos lo más seguro es que haya algo más que la está molestando… que la está preocupando o incluso hiriendo. Y puede ser que ese algo más ni siquiera tenga que ver contigo. – Saleh le dijo. – Quizás tuvo un mal día en el trabajo, alguna discusión, recibió alguna mala noticia… en esos momentos hay que armarse de paciencia, Rick.

- Ha sucedido. – Él aceptó. – Generalmente Lisa es una mujer con un autocontrol increíble pero… sí ha habido veces en las que parece que simplemente está tratando de buscar pelea por ninguna razón en específico… admito que siempre he preferido emprender la retirada.

- No lo hagas, hermano. – Max le palmeó la espalda. – Quédate a su lado, pero no le preguntes qué sucedió… sólo dile que si desea hablar. Seguramente ella se abrirá ante ti. Si no está lista para hacerlo, entonces déjale saber que cuando ella te necesite, tú vas a estar ahí para escucharla y para apoyarla.

- Pero si ella decide hablar contigo y contarte lo que sucedió, no le des consejos a menos que ella te los pida. Limítate a escuchar empáticamente… y habla cuando ella esté lista para escuchar.

- Créenos Rick, aprende esta regla de oro que te estamos dando y te evitarás muchos problemas y muchas discusiones sin sentido.

El piloto sonreía levemente al escuchar hablar así a sus amigos… a esos dos esposos expertos y curtidos. Veteranos de las más feroces batallas del amor. Todo el día le habían dado consejos de ese tipo y él se los agradecía sinceramente. El piloto siempre se había considerado a sí mismo un completo inútil cuando se trataba de mujeres. Había dado lo mejor de sí con Lisa, pero siempre se podía mejorar. Max y Saleh le estaban abriendo los ojos a muchas cosas.

- ¡Gracias, muchachos! – Rick respondió con sinceridad.

- Bien… - Saleh se puso de pie y bostezó. – Espero que me disculpen, pero me retiro a dormir. Ayer tuve guardia todo el día y casi no dormí por la noche… y mañana todavía tenemos algunas sorpresas para ti, Rick.

El médico pasó por detrás de los dos jóvenes pilotos, les palmeó la espalda y se dirigió a su casa de campaña, mientras Max y Rick le deseaban las buenas noches. Cuando los dos amigos quedaron solos alrededor de la fogata, el general Hunter tomó otra Petite Cola de la hielera y la abrió con gran ceremonia.

- Pues contra todos los pronósticos, ya casi estamos ahí, Max.

- ¿Te sientes listo?

- Estoy nervioso. – Rick aceptó. - ¡Pero jamás me había sentido tan seguro de algo en mi vida, hermano!

Max asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente. Sacó una cerveza de la hielera y se la ofreció a Rick, quien la rechazó con un movimiento de cabeza y levantó su Petite Cola para indicarle a su amigo que él ya tenía su propia bebida. Max se encogió de hombros y abrió su cerveza.

- Escuché que—bueno, Miriya me lo dijo… sobre Minmei… y su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Una pequeña sonrisa irónica apareció fugazmente en los labios del piloto y sacudió la cabeza, todavía sin poder creer lo que Minmei había hecho días antes.

- Sí, nos envió una invitación para una cena de beneficencia para celebrar su cumpleaños… un boleto de cortesía… ya sabes. – Rick le dio un trago a su refresco. – Lisa insiste en que esas invitaciones se enviaron por bulto a todas las personas en su lista de correos… yo sinceramente tengo mis dudas.

- ¡Esa chica es increíble! – Max admitió. – Sinceramente, aún me cuesta trabajo entender porqué estuviste… es decir, - El joven capitán trató de reformular su comentario. – Rick, hermano, entiendo que ella te hubiera deslumbrado al principio pero… después de los dos años de reconstrucción… después de que Lisa y tú se habían acercado tanto…

- Lo sé, Max… fui un completo estúpido y no ha pasado un solo día que no me haya recriminado por todo lo que le hice a Lisa. No se lo merecía, hermano… _no se lo merecía_.

Max notó cómo los ojos de Rick, iluminados por el fuego de la fogata, brillaron con lágrimas contenidas.

- No Rick… sinceramente no se lo merecía.

- No sé por qué fui tan imbécil… porque me porté con ella de la manera en cómo lo hice, Max. – Rick bajó su cabeza apenado. - ¡Sentía tanta rabia, tanta impotencia! Me sentía tan confundido, tan—no lo sé… y luego apareció Minmei. A veces todavía me pregunto cómo es que Lisa decidió quedarse conmigo a pesar de todo…

- Porque te ama, viejo. Esa es la única razón… con sólo verla a los ojos es evidente. La manera en cómo te mira. Rick, sinceramente jamás he visto unos ojos más llenos de amor… de amor total, incondicional y profundo, que los ojos de Lisa cuando te mira. Esa mujer vale su peso en oro, hermano… agradece a los cielos que al final hayas abierto los ojos… y que ella te haya dado una oportunidad tras otra… porque sinceramente Rick, la vida entera no te va a alcanzar para compensarla por todo lo que sucedió en ese tiempo.

- Lo sé. – Rick habló en un susurro. - ¡La amo tanto, Max! Cuando estoy con ella es como… - El piloto trató de buscar las palabras que pudieran describir sus sentimientos por Lisa, pero no pudo. - ¡No lo sé! Pero esto que siento por ella… esto que vivo con ella… es tan diferente de esa fantasía que durante tantos años viví con Minmei. ¡Dios Santo, Max¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?

Rick había tomado un trozo de leña de la pila y lo había arrojado de una manera casi violenta al fuego, gruñendo frustradamente. Luego se inclinó sobre sí mismo y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello ensortijado.

- Esa única noche con Minmei… - La voz del piloto fue apenas audible. – Max… todo fue tan incorrecto… todo se sintió tan… equivocado. Fue mi primera vez, hermano… - Rick lo miró a los ojos. – Y fue… terrible.

Max le dio una palmada en la rodilla y asintió con la cabeza a las palabras de Rick.

- Miriya no fue la primera mujer en mi vida, Rick. – Max le respondió. – Ni siquiera la segunda… o la tercera… pero fue la última para mí. Sin embargo sé a lo que te refieres… la primera vez es algo muy especial, hermano. Pero tú… tú _tuviste sexo_ con Minmei estando ya enamorado de Lisa. ¡No me imagino lo terrible que debió de haber sido!

- Soñé durante tanto tiempo con poder vivir una experiencia así con Minmei. – Rick le confesó. – Desde que nos quedamos atrapados dentro del SDF1… yo era un adolescente lleno de hormonas, Max. Tuvimos muchas oportunidades pero… siempre fui un poco tímido con las mujeres. Roy solía regañarme mucho por eso, incluso se burlaba de mi.

- Lo recuerdo. – Max asintió.

- Bien, jamás sucedió nada entre Minmei y yo… a pesar de que yo lo deseaba con toda mi alma… pero luego Lisa entró a mi vida y comenzó a meterse debajo de mi piel. Minmei comenzó a volverse un recuerdo lejano… un deslumbramiento de adolescencia. Lo que Lisa despertaba en mí eran sentimientos que Minmei jamás pudo producirme… debí saber que lo mío era solamente una obsesión por la Señorita Macross. Pero Minmei sabe jugar su juego… es muy astuta, Max.

- Siempre lo ha sido, Rick… ella es una mujer que sabe jugar sus cartas. Se ha movido durante mucho tiempo en un ambiente de hipocresía en donde hace falta ser sagaz y malicioso para poder sobrevivir y salir adelante. Ella regresó a tu vida sabiendo que tú la recibirías con los brazos abiertos… y lo hiciste.

- ¡Fui un estúpido! – Las palabras salieron de la boca del piloto en un tono bastante alto. – Cuando Minmei llegó a mi casa esa noche… era Lisa a quien yo esperaba… era Lisa a quien yo quería ver… era Lisa, Max… _siempre fue Lisa._

- Lo sé.

- ¡Le hice tanto daño! – Rick se notaba avergonzado. – Durante días resistí las insinuaciones de Minmei, de que durmiera con ella… durante varias noches dormí en el sofá de mi casa pero… pero luego vino esa noche de Navidad después del ataque de Khyron… y esa discusión tan absurda que Lisa y yo tuvimos en el puente del Prometheus. ¡Debí detener a Lisa cuando ella salió huyendo de ahí! Debí ir tras ella, abrazarla, decirle que la amaba… pero no lo hice, Max.

- Estabas muy vulnerable emocionalmente, hermano. Era lógico que Minmei se diera cuenta de que en ese momento eras presa fácil. – Max observaba su lata de cerveza. – Una buena cena… un comportamiento meloso… y tú fuiste hombre muerto.

- ¡Fui un idiota!

- Los hombres a veces pensamos que sexo es sexo de cualquier forma… pero la verdad es que el amor hace que las cosas sean muy diferentes.

Rick asintió con la cabeza.

- Minmei literalmente cayó sobre mi, me arrastró a la cama… yo no podía darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo… porque estaba sucediendo tan rápido. En un momento ambos estábamos desnudos y ella estaba sobre mi… me sentía cegado, totalmente ajeno a esa experiencia… quizás muy dentro de mi soy un romántico o tal vez tengo todavía nociones muy arcaicas de lo que el amor es, pero… no era así como yo había imaginado mi primera vez.

- ¿Así de malo, eh?

Rick se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

- Fue solamente un… no sé, un alivio físico… pero me dejo sintiendo muy vacío por dentro… todo fue tan rápido… tan… no sé… era como una carrera por llegar a una meta, tan rápido como fuera posible… con Lisa no es así, hermano… con Lisa quiero más, quiero que dure tanto como sea humanamente posible… en aquella ocasión sólo me importaba llegar al final… y fue… simplemente como…

- Como el alivio que sientes cuando descargas la vejiga en esos momentos en los que realmente _tienes que ir_… como orinar, es un alivio necesario pero nada memorable.

Rick hizo un gesto de disgusto ante aquella descripción un tanto ruda y grotesca de su amigo, pero asintió de todas maneras.

- Sí, algo así… después de eso lo único que quería era salir de ahí… no tener que ver a Minmei, no tener que dormir a su lado… me sentía sucio. No pude dormir en toda la noche… lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Lisa. ¡Tantos años soñando con Minmei, fantaseando con que ese momento llegara! Y cuando al fin estuve ahí… no podía sacarme un par de ojos verdes de la cabeza… no te voy a decir mentiras, Max. Mientras estaba con Minmei, inconscientemente comencé a fantasear… que era Lisa a quien tenía en mis brazos.

- Sin embargo creo que con Lisa las cosas son diferentes. Tuviste sexo con Minmei, Rick… con Lisa _haces el amor_.

- Lo sé, y las cosas son tan diferentes con ella… la primera vez con Lisa… - Una sonrisa soñadora apareció en los labios de Rick. – Fue… ¡Hermosa!

- En aquella cabaña en el bosque.

- Una noche lluviosa. – Rick asintió con una sonrisa. – Estábamos empapados y yo estaba encendiendo el fuego en la chimenea y de pronto… el momento fue el indicado. Sin pensarlo, ni siquiera proponérnoslo… comenzamos a besarnos, a acariciarnos… a descubrirnos… a explorarnos. – Rick se estremeció levemente. – Todo sucedió a su ritmo, a su tiempo… la sentía tan vulnerable en mis brazos y veía tanta confianza y tanto amor en sus ojos… me sentía nervioso pero muy emocionado… con Minmei no podía pensar más que en Lisa… con Lisa no podía pensar, punto.

- Me alegra que su primera experiencia fuera así de maravillosa, hermano. Yo me sentí igual que tú con Miriya… yo ya tenía cierta experiencia, para ella era su primera vez. Pero para mí fue también toda una epifanía.

- Yo no puedo presumir de haber tenido demasiada experiencia previa en esos momentos. – Rick se rió suavemente. – Pero Lisa… cuando finalmente… tú sabes…

- Sí…

- Fue como entrar al paraíso, Max… era un momento tan perfecto, tan maravilloso… tan correcto que yo deseaba que jamás terminara… quería quedarme con ella así para el resto de la eternidad. Jamás en mi vida había sentido lo que sentí con Lisa en esos momentos… fue algo tan bello, tan poderoso, tan placentero, tan satisfactorio… algo que me llenó el alma y el corazón. Y después, esa necesidad de quedarme con Lisa, abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla, mimarla… dormir a su lado, contemplarla mientras duerme… verla despertar… son cosas que son… no lo puedo explicar, Max. No puedo.

- Yo te entiendo, hermano. – Max le palmeó la espalda. – Se llama amor y tú y yo tenemos suerte de tenerlo en nuestras vidas. Miriya y Lisa son nuestras diosas, Rick.

- Lo son. – El piloto sonrió. – Con Lisa… es mucho más que una simple satisfacción física… es simplemente estar con ella¿sabes? Es una conexión tan fuerte y profunda… no lo sé. La amo, simplemente la amo.

- Aunque supongo que por el lado de la _simple satisfacción física_ no les va nada mal tampoco¿eh? – Max le guiñó el ojo traviesamente a su amigo.

- ¡Oh no! – Rick se rió y se sonrojó. – En lo absoluto…

- Pues en unos días vas a unir tu vida a la de ella para siempre, Rick. Es un gran paso, pero me parece que tú estás más que listo para darlo… con ella.

- No sé qué me depare el destino, Max… no sé a dónde voy. Pero lo único que tengo seguro en mi vida es que quiero que ella venga conmigo… no sé a donde, pero quiero que ella me acompañe y se quede a mi lado para siempre.

- Créeme, hermano… - Max se puso de pie. – Lisa jamás iría a ningún lado sin ti.

Rick miró a su amigo y sonrió. Max le devolvió la sonrisa y le puso una mano en el hombro, dándole un apretoncito afectuoso.

- Yo también ya me retiro a dormir. – Max le dijo. – Gracias por la confianza de contarme todas esas cosas, Rick… y ahora te dejo un rato solo con tus recuerdos… si lo necesitas, el riachuelo con agua fría está por allá. – Max le señaló la dirección.

- ¡Desaparécete de aquí antes de que salgas herido, Sterling! – Rick se rió y le lanzó un puñetazo a su amigo.

Los dos se rieron y Max le guiñó el ojo a Rick.

- Te va a gustar estar de este lado de la cerca, hermano.

- Con Lisa¡Claro que sí!

Max asintió y se alejó de ahí con rumbo a su tienda de campaña. El piloto suspiró profundamente y sonrió, clavando sus ojos en las estrellas que brillaban magníficamente sobre el bosque en esa noche de octubre.

- Orión… - Rick murmuró. – La constelación favorita de Lisa…

Cerró los ojos y casi pudo sentir los labios de ella rozando los suyos. Era un recuerdo producido por el hecho de que ella solía recompensarlo con un beso cada vez que reconocía una constelación y recordaba su nombre. Sonrió radiantemente y buscó su teléfono celular en sus ropas… pero recordó que Max se lo había confiscado.

- ¡Se está ganando una buena paliza! – Rick pensó.

Se puso de pie y se alejó un poco del fuego, caminando por un sendero hasta llegar a la orilla del riachuelo que fluía pacíficamente. Aquel sonido lo relajó y lo hizo pensar en la risa pura y cristalina de Lisa.

- No sé a dónde voy, amor… pero quiero que vengas conmigo. Quiero que caminemos juntos, hombro con hombro y alcancemos nuestro destino… siempre juntos.

La mano del piloto, casi por reflejo, buscó debajo de sus ropas y sacó sus placas de identificación militar. Tomó la de Lisa en sus manos y la acarició con ternura antes de llevársela a los labios con cariño. Los ojos de Rick de pronto brillaron y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Miró al cielo por unos segundos, deleitándose en el paisaje estelar sobre su cabeza y luego, como movido por una fuerza misteriosa y poderosa, corrió de regreso al campamento y buscó desesperadamente algo en su mochila… una pequeña libreta y un lápiz.

- ¡Ahora sé qué es lo que quiero decirte el día de nuestra boda, Lisa! – Dijo, mientras se sentaba al lado del fuego y comenzaba a escribir. – Frente a Dios y frente a todos los que serán testigos de nuestra unión…

Escribió furiosamente y sin detenerse por espacio de 5 minutos, hasta que un par de hojas de su pequeño cuaderno de notas estaban llenas. Después, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios leyó lo que había escrito, aprobándolo con leves movimientos de cabeza o bien arreglando alguna palabra aquí y allá. Finalmente suspiró y guardó la libretita en una de las bolsas de su chaleco.

- Bien… creo que estoy listo.

Se puso de pie y ceremoniosamente apagó el fuego de la fogata. Cuando este se hubo extinguido por completo, el piloto se dirigió a su casa de campaña. La noche se estaba poniendo algo fría y lo único que él deseaba era enfundarse en su saco de dormir y soñar con esa diosa de ojos verdes y sonrisa cautivadora que era la única dueña de su corazón y de sus pensamientos.

Se quitó sus botas y su chaleco y sin más protocolo se metió en su saco de dormir y se acurrucó, cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, mientras el nombre de Lisa escapaba de sus labios como si fuera una invocación… y caía en un sueño relajado y feliz. El sueño de un hombre enamorado cuyo corazón va en busca del objeto de sus afectos en esas regiones etéreas a donde el alma sube mientras dormimos. Esa noche Rick soñó con Lisa… y con la aventura que les esperaba: su matrimonio.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente Max y Saleh tenían una pequeña sorpresa preparada para el joven general Hunter. El médico militar tomó en sus manos la misión de preparar un muy apetitoso desayuno, mientras Max daba la diana justo fuera de la casa de campaña de Rick y lo despertaba de una manera muy poco amable. El piloto salió gruñendo de su refugio y jurando que Max se las pagaría, pero fue apaciguado por la deliciosa taza de café negro que Saleh le puso enfrente.

Desayunaron en gran camaradería y después, mientras Saleh ponía todos los bultos de regreso en su jeep, Max y Rick se dedicaron a perseguirse por entre los árboles, como si fuera un par de colegiales a medio recreo, intentando arrojarse el uno al otro al riachuelo. Finalmente fue Max quien perdió aquella batalla y Rick todavía se estaba riendo cuando abordó el jeep del doctor, mientras Max titiritaba, con los pantalones empapados hasta las rodillas.

Era poco menos de medio día cuando el vehículo 4x4 enfiló de regreso a Ciudad Macross. Rick había pensado que iban a estar más tiempo en el campo, pero volver antes de lo esperado no le molestaba en lo absoluto. En cuanto pusiera un pie en la ciudad, pensaba correr al hotel de Lisa. Sin embargo sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando Saleh salió del camino principal para adentrarse por un camino de terracería.

El piloto preguntó a dónde se dirigían, pero ni el médico ni el capitán le pensaban decir una sola palabra. Rick refunfuñó, pero terminó por hundirse en el asiento, jugueteando distraídamente con sus placas militares y pensando inevitablemente en la hermosa mujer que lo esperaba en Ciudad Macross.

- ¡Más vale que Miriya no esté haciendo de las suyas! – Rick pensó, mientras su entrecejo se arrugaba involuntariamente. – De otra manera…

No pudo terminar su idea, pues Max anunció que habían llegado a su destino. Rick se enderezó y vio, al final del camino de terracería que estaban siguiendo, una pequeña granja… una casa de ladrillos, una cerca de madera y un granero rodeados por algunos árboles, en medio de un enorme campo abierto. Los ojos del piloto se agrandaron… aquel lugar le era muy familiar.

- ¡Así era la granja de mi familia! – Rick comentó en voz baja. - ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- ¿Recuerdas a Sam? – Max le preguntó. – Sam Duchet… el jefe Sam, le llamaban.

- Sí. – Rick asintió con la cabeza. – Era uno de los técnicos de pista en el Prometheus… murió durante el ataque de Khyron el día de navidad… alcanzado por la esquirla de…

Rick no siguió hablando… a veces todavía era doloroso recordar a los caídos.

- Esta granja le pertenecía. – Max le explicó. – El viejo Sam estaba a seis meses de retirarse del servicio activo después de haber trabajado para el ejército durante 40 años. Pensaba retirarse a vivir aquí, en el campo. Su hijo Samuel vive aquí con su familia ahora.

- Pero… eso no explica porqué estamos aquí.

- ¡Ya lo verás, jefe!

Saleh detuvo el jeep y Max se apresuró a salir. Un enorme perro pastor alemán apareció en la escena ladrándoles a los recién llegados. Detrás de él un niño de unos 8 años salió corriendo y una mujer joven, con un bebé en brazos se asomó desde la puerta de la cocina y llamó a su esposo. Cuando el perro hubo desaparecido de la escena, Rick bajó del jeep y sonrió al ver algunas gallinas picoteando cerca de la cerca de madera. Aquel lugar le era nostálgicamente familiar.

- ¡Max Sterling! – Un hombre joven salió del granero, limpiándose las manos grasientas en una franela.- ¡Hola Saleh! Ya los estaba esperando.

- ¡Hola Samuel! Él es el general Rick Hunter, de quien te habíamos hablado el día que venimos a visitarte.

El joven, alto, moreno y más o menos de la edad de Roy o de Saleh, saludó a Rick con una sonrisa, mostrándole sus manos sucias como para disculparse de que no pudiera estrecharle la mano.

- ¡Es un honor conocerte, Rick! Mi padre hablaba mucho de ti.

- Fue mecánico del Escuadrón Skull por muchos años. – Rick asintió. – Uno de los mejores que tuvimos durante la guerra y los años de reconstrucción. Lamento mucho que…

- ¡No te preocupes! – Samuel sonrió con tristeza. – EL viejo siempre dijo que para él sería un honor caer en combate. No es precisamente la manera en cómo me hubiera gustado verlo partir, pero me siento orgulloso de él. Incluso nos entregaron una medalla póstuma por sus méritos en el cumplimiento del deber… o algo así.

Rick asintió con la cabeza, pero aún no comprendía qué estaban haciendo ahí… o por qué Max y Saleh habían ido a ver a aquel hombre hacía unos días. Samuel ya los estaba guiando hacia el granero detrás de la casa.

- Todo está listo. – Iba diciendo. – Sé que a mi papá se hubiera sentido muy orgulloso de que el capitán Hunter… bueno, ahora el General Hunter volara su chatarra.

- ¿Volara su chatarra? - Rick le preguntó a Max.

El joven capitán Sterling le sonrió y con un ademán de mano le indicó que entrara al granero. Rick así lo hizo y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente, al igual que su boca, cuando ahí dentro descubrió un flamante Biplano Fokker color rojo… tal y como el que él había volado en el circo del aire de su padre al inicio de su carrera… aquel biplano en el que Roy le había enseñado a volar.

- ¡No puede ser! – Dijo Rick, sin poder ocultar su emoción, mientras se acercaba a tocar la cubierta de la nave. – Pero… ¿Cómo? Pensé que jamás volvería a ver uno de estos en mi vida… ¡Es hermoso!

- Mi padre lo consiguió en un tiradero de chatarra. – Samuel le explicó. – Dedicó los últimos 2 años de su vida a restaurarlo en su tiempo libre… no pudo terminarlo, pero yo también me he dedicado a él en estos últimos meses. Quiero que mi hijo aprenda a volar en él. – Samuel dijo, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño que había aparecido en el granero.

- Pero…

- El jefe Sam hablaba mucho de su biplano, Rick. – Max le explicó. – Quizás no lo recuerdes porque en esos días lo único que tenías en la cabeza era salir a cazar zentraedis rebeldes… y pelearte con Lisa Hayes.

- Sí… - Rick se rió. – Supongo que sí.

- Max y yo estuvimos conversando. – Saleh explicó. – Y pensamos que te gustaría volar este aparato… pensamos que sería una actividad interesante… para tu despedida de soltero.

- Mucho mejor que mujeres semidesnudas bailando sobre ti¿Eh, jefe?

- ¡Mucho mejor! – Rick no podía quitarle la vista de encima a aquel biplano. - ¿Realmente me dejaran volarlo¿Samuel?

- ¡Por supuesto, Rick!

El joven se alejó a un extremo del granero y regresó trayendo consigo unos viejos lentes de aviador y un casco. Parecían artículos de algún museo de la II Guerra Mundial. Rick los tomó en sus manos y se apresuró a colocárselos mientras el pequeño hijo de Samuel abría de par en par las puertas del granero y su padre preparaba el biplano.

- ¡Gracias amigos! – Rick se acercó a Max y Saleh. - ¡En serio! No me esperaba esto y… estoy muy emocionado.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – Saleh sonrió.

- ¡Hey! – Max sacó su cámara fotográfica. – Lisa me mataría si no le llevo un pequeño recuerdo de este momento… sonríele a tu chica, jefe.

Rick sonrió emocionado y Max tomó la primera de las muchas fotografías que tomaría ese día, con el general Hunter frente al Fokker rojo… con Rick en la cabina del aparato o más tarde, cuando el piloto hizo despegar del suelo aquel biplano, después de que Samuel le dijera que tenía combustible para 2 horas y que se divirtiera allá arriba.

- ¡Ahí va! – Max se rió cuando el viejo Fokker despegó impecablemente por el camino de terracería por el que minutos antes habían llegado. – El General Rick Hunter, piloto de los más sofisticados cazas VF4… regresando a sus raíces y piloteando, como cuando era niño, un viejo biplano Fokker rojo.

- Hay algo casi místico en todo esto. – Saleh comentó, sin quitarle la vista de encima a aquel punto rojo que se distinguía en el horizonte.

- Bien… - Samuel les sonrió. – Tenemos dos horas… ¿Qué les parece un juego de cartas o una partida de domino?

- ¡Excelente!

Max y Saleh dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras Samuel los guiaba de regreso a la casa y su esposa se disponía a prepararles una jarra de limonada para que se relajaran un poco, mientras esperaban el regreso del joven general.

-

* * *

-

En la casa de los Sterling, en Ciudad Macross, Lisa tenía a la pequeña Dana en su regazo, mientras se entretenía en enseñarle como colorear correctamente con crayones un libro que le había comprado esa mañana, cuando el grupo de amigas habían salido al centro comercial a hacer algunas compras de último minuto.

Lisa no podía evitar que sus ojos se dirigieran de cuando en cuando al reloj sobre la pared de la sala de los Sterling, mientras Kelly se entretenía en ver la televisión, con Enkei sobre el sofá, apoyando su cabeza peluda en el regazo de su dueña, y Miriya caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación, revisando su lista de cosas por hacer.

- ¡En martes ni te cases ni te embarques! – Miriya sentenció. – Es preferible que su boda sea en miércoles entonces.

- Es un viejo dicho marinero. – Lisa respondió distraídamente, viendo a la ventana. – El martes está dedicado a Marte, el dios de la guerra y los antiguos romanos lo consideraban de mal agüero… ya son más de las 6… y parece que va a llover… ¿Me pregunto a qué horas regresarán?

- Sí, parece que va a llover. – Miriya miró por la ventana. – Para que el día de tu boda no llueva hay que rezarle a Santa Clara.

- ¿Qué? – Lisa se rió, mirando a su amiga con ojos de sorpresa. – Miriya¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?

- Algunas las investigué… otras me las dijo Madame Butterfly. Otro método para que no llueva el día de tu boda es enterrar un cuchillo en el jardín y danzar alrededor de él. Sí quieres podemos hacerlo ahora mismo… tengo varios cuchillos en la cocina.

- ¡No voy a danzar alrededor de un cuchillo! – Lisa comenzó a reírse. - ¡No estoy loca!

- Dicen que si llueve el día de tu boda es que vas a tener muchos hijos. – Kelly respondió desde su puesto frente a la televisión.

- Kelly, vas a necesitar escribir tu nombre en un papelito y vamos a ponerlo en el zapato de Lisa.

La cabeza rubia de Kelly y la de Enkei aparecieron detrás del respaldo del sofá, mirando a Miriya con una mirada llena de confusión, misma que se reflejó en los ojos verdes de Lisa.

- ¿Y para qué habría de hacer eso? – Kelly preguntó.

- ¡Madame Butterfly me dijo que así la novia te pasará su buena fortuna y tú te casarás pronto! – Miriya se acercó a Lisa. – Me preguntó si no te importaba que escribiera también su nombre en ese trozo de papel.

- ¡Miriya! – Lisa soltó una carcajada. - ¡Ya basta con todas esas supersticiones! No pienso hacer nada de eso… ¡Son tonterías!

- ¡Si Rick te ve en tu vestido de novia antes de la boda tu matrimonio será una pesadilla¡Y si él entra a la capilla con su corbata mal hecha, eso significa que te será infiel! – Miriya apuntó amenazadoramente al rostro de Lisa con su dedo. – ¡No me digas que te vas a arriesgar a que algo así suceda!

- Gracias a Dios el traje de gala de general no lleva corbata. – Lisa se encogió de hombros y siguió coloreando con Dana.

- ¡Lisa, deberías de tomar estos consejos con la seriedad que se requiere! Es sabiduría ancestral¿sabes? Heredada a través de muchos siglos por las grandes mentes de la humanidad.

- Déjame adivinar… eso también te lo dijo Madame Butterfly.

- Eso y que el novio debe de llevar una moneda en su zapato para evitar problemas financieros, - Miriya comenzó a enumerar con los dedos. – Que por ningún motivo debes usar perlas el día de tu boda, porque representan lágrimas… que de preferencia la ceremonia debe celebrarse en un día de luna llena, que—

- ¡Está bien, está bien! – Lisa concedió con una risita, mientras ponía a Dana en el suelo y la pequeña salía corriendo a montarse sobre Enkei. – Entiendo la idea… pero Mir, no hay nada de que preocuparnos. Ya todo está prácticamente listo y estoy segura de que todo saldrá muy bien.

- Bueno, aún falta una cosa que tenemos que hacer antes de que Rick regrese de su viaje con Max y Saleh. – Miriya tomó a Lisa por el codo y le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Oh no! Ya te dije que nada de clubs nocturnos ni de lugares extraños.

- ¡No seas miedosa, Lisa! – Miriya le puso un periódico sobre la mesa. - ¡Tienes mucho de donde elegir¡Vamos! Kelly se va a quedar aquí con Dana… cierra los ojos y elige al azar.

- ¡No! – Lisa trató de zafarse de las garras de Miriya.

- ¡No te detengas por Rick! Si el no quiere divertirse, allá él… pero nosotros—además mira, tengo unos cupones de descuento en el Club Nocturno _"Las Delicias de la Noche"_… uno de los bailarines toma clases con…

- Con Madame Butterfly, ya lo sé. – Lisa no sabía si reír o llorar en esos momentos. – Miriya, no estoy interesada. Sinceramente…

- Es noche de domingo, mañana tienes el día libre, estás libre de ese emplaste llamado Rick Hunter y no quieres salir a divertirte. Lisa, en serio, algo anda mal contigo.

- Creo que los chicos están por llegar. – Lisa se defendió.

- Max dijo que volverían después de las 8 de la noche… conociendo a Rick, todavía no lo han de poder bajar de su avioncito.

- ¡Espero que Max tome muchas fotos! – Lisa suspiró, con una sonrisa. - ¡Estoy segura que Rick está muy emocionado!

- ¿Ves¡El sí puede divertirse mientras tú estás aquí encerrada pensando en él¡Ah, no! Eso no lo voy a permitir… Lisa Hayes, voy a sacarte de esta casa y a llevarte a un lugar en donde te diviertas así te tenga que jalar de una pata.

Kelly soltó una carcajada, visualizando la escena en su cabeza, lo que sólo le ganó un par de miradas asesinas por parte de Lisa y Miriya, por lo que la teniente decidió que era mejor salir de la línea de combate si no quería caer víctima del fuego cruzado.

Puso la televisión en un canal de dibujos animados y se sentó con Dana y Enkei en la alfombra a ver caricaturas, mientras a sus espaldas la almirante de las fuerzas de defensa y la piloto más legendaria de la guerra espacial, seguían discutiendo sin parar.

-

* * *

-

Eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando la puerta de la casa de los Sterling se abrió y Max entró, dejando caer en el suelo el bulto formado por su casa de campaña y saco de dormir para luego quitarse la mochila que llevaba a los hombros. Detrás de él entró Rick, haciendo lo propio y más atrás Saleh, con la llave de su jeep en la mano.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa, Rick?

- Estoy bien Saleh, tú tienes que regresar al hospital en un par de horas y—

Rick fue interrumpido por los ladridos alegres de Enkei, que había aparecido en escena saltando alrededor de ellos, moviendo la cola y mostrándose más que feliz de verlos. El piloto se rió y le acarició la cabeza.

- ¡Hola, pulgas¿En dónde están las chicas?

Los tres hombres guardaron silencio al percatarse de que, fuera de los ladridos del perro, un silencio absoluto reinaba en la casa. Rick giró de golpe sobre sí mismo para mirar a la puerta abierta detrás de Saleh e hizo un gesto de disgusto cuando se percató de que la minivan de los Sterling no estaba.

- ¡Oh no! – Rick comenzó a caminar hacia adentro de la casa. – Max, presiento que tu esposa cumplió su amenaza y llevó a Lisa a uno de esos lugares de pecado y perversión.

- ¿Qué te haría pensar eso, Rick? – Preguntó inocentemente Max.

- ¿Quizás estos anuncios que están resaltados con marcador rojo, aquí sobre la mesa de tu comedor?

Rick levantó el periódico y lo agitó frente al rostro de Max, quien se había acercado a mirar y no había podido esconder un gesto de preocupación.

- Pero… ¡Eso no puede ser, Rick¿Qué hace Enkei aquí, solo¿Y dónde está Dana?

- ¡Yo qué sé¡Cielo santo, Max¿Cupones de descuento en la entrada al Club Nocturno "_Las Delicias de la Noche_"?

El piloto levantó aquellos boletos y Max se los arrebató de las manos, haciendo un gesto de fastidio mientras los examinaba. Las fotografías de especimenes masculinos en paños menores que adornaban aquellos cupones no eran nada tranquilizantes tampoco.

- No es que yo quiera ser curioso o meterme en lo que no debo… - Saleh puntualizó. – Pero… ¿Por qué hay una maceta con un cuchillo clavado ahí a media sala?

Los dos pilotos miraron a donde el médico les indicaba. Rick arrugó el entrecejo y las cejas de Max se levantaron involuntariamente.

- ¿Ese es el cuchillo con el que Miriya intentó asesinarme en nuestra primera cita?

- ¿Qué? – Saleh dio un paso atrás.

- ¡Es una larga historia! – Rick suspiró. – Max, no me digas que guardan ese cuchillo… como recuerdo de esa primera cita.

- Miriya piensa que es de buena suerte. – Max se inclinó para sacarlo de la maceta, pero Rick lo detuvo.

- ¡No lo hagas¡Es evidencia!

- ¿Evidencia de qué? – Max se enderezó. - ¿Acaso crees que estamos investigando un crimen o algo así?

- Con tu esposa yo ya no sé ni que pensar. – Rick miró a su alrededor. – Pero por lo pronto yo voy a ir a éste lugar y voy a rescatar a Lisa.

El piloto había tomado nota mental de la dirección del club nocturno que, en su mente, se había convertido en la principal escena del crimen.

- ¿Y en qué vamos a ir? – Max caminaba detrás de él. – Saleh tiene que volver al hospital, yo no tengo auto y tú…

- Vamos por mi camioneta…

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos a ese lugar? – Max levantó las manos al cielo desesperadamente. - ¿Entrar y buscar a Lisa y Miriya en medio de una multitud enardecida de hembras con hormonas alborotadas y hombres en taparrabos?

- Yo sólo pienso ir por Lisa… no sé lo que pienses hacer tú, Sterling… pero me parece que tu hija también podría estar involucrada en este relajo.

Los ojos del capitán se abrieron desmesuradamente e iba a comenta algo más, pero Enkei corrió a la puerta dando suaves ladriditos y comenzó a rascarla con desesperación. Los ojos de los tres jóvenes se clavaron en la puerta que se abrió lentamente y de inmediato apareció Lisa, con un algodón de azúcar a medio comer en la mano, seguida por Kelly que llevaba a Dana de la mano y finalmente Tanya y Miriya, que conversaban animadamente.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral cuando ambos grupos se encontraron frente a frente. Silencio que fue roto por la voz alegre de Lisa cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rick, quien la observaba aterrado.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa saludó con entusiasmo, al tiempo que una sonrisa deslumbrante aparecía en sus labios y sus ojos brillaban profundamente.

- ¡Lisa! – Aquella palabra escapó de los labios del piloto en un suspiro de alivio.

En medio segundo el joven general cruzó los metros que lo separaban de Lisa y la abrazó protectoramente, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y apretándola contra sí, mientras giraba para interponer su cuerpo entre Lisa y Miriya, como si la Meltran fuera una asesina en serie a punto de dar cuenta de una nueva víctima.

Lisa, sin entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, simplemente sonrió y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Rick sintiendo su calor… su aroma penetrantemente masculino, una mezcla de humedad, bosque, humo, cielo y… un poco de sudor. Pero a Lisa no le importó. Sonrió cuando sintió el áspero roce de la incipiente barba de dos días del piloto contra su frente y levantó su mirada para verlo al rostro… pero el piloto miraba acusadoramente a Miriya sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – Rick preguntó.

- ¡Hey, tranquilo! – Miriya pasó a su lado y le palmeó la espalda de pasada. – Nadie te la va a robar¿sabes? No podemos ir a ningún lado sin que los chicos de la PM que están trabajando encubiertos nos sigan.

- ¿Cómo pudiste llevar incluso a Dana y a Kelly a un lugar así? – Rick le increpó.

- Ellas fueron las que lo sugirieron. – Lisa le informó, mirándolo al rostro.

El piloto bajó su mirada y hasta entonces pareció darse cuenta que tenía a Lisa en sus brazos… que la estaba abrazando tan fuerte que le costaba respirar… y que ella traía su nariz y sus labios levemente manchados del algodón de azúcar que se estaba comiendo.

- ¿Dana y Kelly sugirieron ir a "_Las Delicias de la Noche_"? – Preguntó el piloto confundido.

- ¿QUÉ? – Corearon al mismo tiempo Kelly, Miriya y Tanya.

Lisa, por su parte, no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

- Amor¿De qué estás hablando? – Lisa lo empujo levemente para separarse un poco de él y poder mirarlo a los ojos. – Fuimos a la feria a llevar a Dana… y a ver un espectáculo de patinaje sobre hielo.

- ¡De princesas! – Dana gritó emocionada, mientras corría a los brazos de Max para que la cargara.

- ¿Fueron a la feria? – Rick preguntó confundido, mirando a Lisa. – Pero… ¿Y esos anuncios de centros nocturnos… y los cupones de descuento y… y el cuchillo?

- Tampoco es que yo pase mis noches libres llevando mujeres inocentes a esos centros de perversión y decadencia o haciendo ritos de vudú con un cuchillo. – Miriya protestó, mientras arrojaba los recortes de periódico a la basura. - ¿Quién crees que soy, Rick Hunter?

- A decir verdad…

- ¡Fue una pregunta hipotética, jefe! – Max intervino.

- Pero ¿Qué hace un cuchillo en esa maceta? – Saleh preguntó, aún confundido.

- Es un ritual que debe hacerse para que el día de la boda no llueva. – Miriya le explicó, como quien explica una lección particularmente complicada a un niño de primaria. – Clavas un cuchillo en el jardín o en una maceta y danzas a su alrededor… de otra manera lloverá y ustedes dos terminarán teniendo 6 o 7 bebés. – La Meltran apuntó acusadoramente a Lisa y Rick, quienes seguían abrazados.

- ¿Eh? – Rick levantó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza. – Creo que… en algún momento me perdí… ¿Podemos simplemente… regresar la cinta un poco?

- Creo que… Tanya y yo tenemos que ir al hospital ahora. – Saleh se disculpó. – Me encantaría saber cómo termina esta historia pero…

- Yo también tengo que irme. – Kelly miró su reloj. – Tengo clases mañana temprano y después tengo que ir a la oficina. ¡Vamos Enkei!

Mientras sus amigos se retiraban, Rick miró a Lisa y le sonrió con ternura. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y el piloto le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo, juguetonamente.

- Tienes un poco de… algodón ahí…

- ¿Sí? – Lisa se lo iba a limpiar, pero él se lo impidió.

- ¡Yo me hago cargo!

Rick se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la nariz y después suavemente atrapó su labio superior entre los suyos para quitarle el algodón que tenía ahí y luego la besó de lleno en los labios. Aquel beso le supo a dulce… y le llenó el corazón de alegría.

¡Había deseado tanto tener a Lisa entre sus brazos y besarla desde la noche del viernes que la había visto por última vez! Cuando escucharon que Max y Miriya regresaban a la sala, los dos se separaron sin querer hacerlo y miraron a sus amigos.

- Bien… - Rick anunció, soltando a Lisa, pero pasándole el brazo alrededor de los hombros. – Sabemos que ustedes tienen que trabajar mañana temprano—

- No todos tenemos vacaciones. – Miriya sentenció.

- Sí, pero… Lisa y yo también nos vamos.

- ¿No quieren que los llevemos, hermano?

- No Max. – Rick miró a Lisa y ambos sonrieron. – Creo que una caminata no nos caería nada mal… muchas gracias. Mañana paso por mis cosas¿De acuerdo?

Miriya iba a protestar, pero Max le tocó el hombro y en silencio le indicó que por esta vez dejara pasar aquello. La Meltran sonrió traviesamente y asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien, pero nada de trucos. ¿De acuerdo?

- No te preocupes, Mir… - Lisa estaba perdida en los ojos del piloto. – Prometemos comportarnos y no quebrantar ninguna de las leyes del matrimonio, según Madame Butterfly.

- ¿Qué? – Rick se notaba confundido.

- Ya te contaré. – Lisa lo tomó de la mano. - ¡Buenas noches Max¡Buenas noches, Mir! Y gracias por todo.

Después de las despedidas y las recomendaciones de Miriya de que fueran directos a sus respectivos alojamientos, Lisa y Rick salieron de la casa de los Sterling, caminando despacio y sin prisas con rumbo al Hotel Macross Suites. La noche era fresca y levemente airosa, pero para los dos jóvenes enamorados era como si el sol brillara con todo su esplendor sobre de ellos, ahora que estaban juntos otra vez.

-

* * *

-

Mientras caminaban lentamente por las calles de la colonia militar, rumbo al hotel, los dos jóvenes militares conversaban animadamente sobre sus respectivas experiencias de ese fin de semana. Lisa le preguntó a Rick sobre su vuelo en el Fokker rojo y su visita a la granja y el piloto, emocionado casi hasta las lágrimas, le relató a Lisa lo emocionado que había estado al tener la oportunidad de volar un aparato como ese, después de tanto tiempo… desde que era pequeño.

- Roy me enseñó a volar en uno de esos… mis primeras participaciones en el circo del aire de mi padre fueron precisamente volando ese viejo artefacto. Yo me hice piloto en uno de esos Fokkers restaurados que mi padre tenía. El amarillo era el de Roy, el rojo el mío. No me esperaba que Max y Saleh me fueran a dar un regalo tan maravilloso… jamás dejan de sorprenderme¿sabes? Ellos…

Rick se detuvo de golpe, guardando silencio y mirando a Lisa, quien sonreía con ternura al escucharlo tan emocionado. Una sonrisa lenta apareció en los labios del piloto y soltó la mano de Lisa para pasarle el brazo alrededor de los hombros y abrazarla contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabías de eso, pequeña rata?

- Max me dijo. – Lisa se abrazó a Rick, riendo divertida.

- ¡Mentirosa¡Conociéndote tan bien como te conozco, apostaría mí sueldo de un mes a que fue idea tuya!

- Yo solo hice algunas sugerencias. – Lisa lo miraba con adoración. – Max y Saleh se encargaron de todo. Así que le pediré a Kelly que haga los arreglos necesarios con Recursos Humanos y Tesorería para que tu sueldo del mes sea transferido directamente a mi cuenta bancaria. – La almirante le guiñó el ojo.

Rick no contestó, solo se inclinó sobre ella para robarle un beso, mientras seguían caminando. Fue un beso rápido y muy poco amable que hizo que Lisa se riera. Cuando se separaron, el piloto miró a su chica a los ojos y sonrió cuando vio el amor que destilaba de ellos.

- ¡Te extrañé tanto! – Rick susurró.

- Y yo a ti, amor. – Lisa le acarició el rostro y lo besó en la mejilla. – Hmmm… alguien necesita una afeitada urgente.

- ¿Lo crees? – Rick se pasó la mano por el rostro. – Estaba pensando en dejarme crecer la barba para nuestra boda.

- ¿Te quieres quedar sin postre en la luna de miel, Rick Hunter? – Le preguntó ella seductoramente, acariciándole la mejilla y acurrucándose en su pecho.

- Por eso pregunto que dónde está mi rastrillo.

Rick frotó su mejilla contra la de ella, provocando que Lisa se riera pues el roce de su barba le había provocado cosquillas. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo y sin poder ocultar la alegría que sentían al volver a estar juntos. Se besaron suavemente en los labios y Rick siguió hablando cuando se separaron.

- Temí que Miriya hubiera cumplido sus amenazas… cuando llegamos y vi esos recortes sobre la mesa del comedor… - Rick se estremeció.

- Bueno, te prometí que no la iba a dejar cometer locuras. ¡Y Dios sabe lo que tuve que hacer para cumplir esa promesa!

- ¿Y eso de casualidad no involucró un cuchillo ceremonial clavado en una maceta?

Lisa soltó una carcajada y se aferró aún más a Rick, quien sin saber exactamente por qué, se estaba riendo por adelantado.

- Miriya recibió unos cupones de descuento para ir al centro nocturno de _"Las Delicias de la Noche"… _

- ¿Y por qué Miriya recibiría esos cupones¿De quién?

- Uno de los _Deliciosos_ es alumno de Madame Butterfly en su academia de danza.

- ¿Los _Deliciosos_? – Rick se estaba riendo tan fuerte que el estómago le dolía.

- ¡No te rías, Rick! – Dijo Lisa, sin poder ocultar su propia risa. – Así se llaman…

- ¿Y son tan deliciosos como yo? – Rick se acercó traviesamente y besó a Lisa de una manera sensual y cargada de pasión.

- Uh… - Lisa susurró cuando se separaron. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. – No, no tanto como tú.

- Buena respuesta, Hayes… ahora puedes proseguir tu relato.

- Bueno… - Lisa se aclaró la garganta. – La cosa es que yo me rehusé terminantemente a ir a ese lugar… pero Miriya tiene esta extraña creencia de que debe de llevar a cabo al pie de la letra CADA superstición que ha encontrado referente al matrimonio… una de ellas es que danzar alrededor de un cuchillo enterrado en un jardín o maceta evita que llueva el día de la boda. También me negué categóricamente a llevar a cabo semejante ritual… discutimos por ello… - Lisa comenzó a reírse. – Pero no tuve opción…

- ¡Dios santo! – Rick no dejaba de reírse. – Lisa, no me vas a decir que…

- Me puso un ultimátum… dijo que no había pasado tanto tiempo preparando nuestra boda para que ahora la lluvia pudiera arruinarla. Además, según ella, si llueve ese día tú y yo tendremos una cantidad de hijos suficiente para formar un escuadrón aéreo de pilotos de VF's.

- ¡Miriya está loca! Lisa… - El piloto no pudo continuar, pues no podía dejar de reírse.

- Entonces¿Cuáles eran mis opciones? O bailaba alrededor del cuchillo o iba a ver a _Los Deliciosos_. ¡Las cosas que hago por ti, Rick Hunter! – Lisa lo golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo.

- ¿Bailaste alrededor del cuchillo? – Rick soltó una carcajada y tuvo que detenerse porque se dobló sobre si mismo y se golpeó las rodillas con las palmas de sus manos.

- ¡No sólo yo! También Miriya y Kelly… y Dana y Enkei. – Lisa respondió pensativa. – Miriya recitó una oración en latín dedicada a Santa Clara.

- ¡_Las mujeres guerreras y la danza de los cuchillos_¿Cómo pude perderme eso?

Rick sintió que el estomago le dolía de tanta risa. Lisa, como ajena al ataque de risa de su piloto, le seguía relatando aquella escena con la misma impavidez con la que presentaría un parte militar después de una batalla.

- Kelly trajo una maceta de su casa, porque Miriya no tiene… todas sus plantas se le mueren.

- ¿Me pregunto por qué será?

- Y entonces Miriya trajo su cuchillo nupcial… eso dijo. Pensé que era el cuchillo con el que habían partido su pastel de bodas pero no, fue el cuchillo con el que casi mata a Max en su primera cita. – Lisa continuó, mientras se golpeaba levemente el labio con el dedo, en actitud pensativa. - ¡En fin! Eso fue lo que sucedió… y después nos fuimos a la feria.

Súbitamente Rick dejó de reírse y miró a Lisa al rostro. Ella notó aquel abrupto cambio de actitud en su piloto y lo miró. Rick sonreía mientras la contemplaba con una mirada llena de ternura, de dulzura y de adoración. Lisa no pudo evitar el sonrojarse levemente ante aquella mirada y bajar tímidamente sus ojos, para luego volverlos a subir para encontrarse con los de él y devolverle la sonrisa.

Rick puso sus manos en los hombros de Lisa y la besó suavemente en la frente. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar y esta vez el joven general, sin poder evitarlo, puso sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de Lisa y la abrazó cálida y cariñosamente contra su cuerpo. Ella abrazó al piloto alrededor de la cintura y recargó su cabeza en su hombro. Los dos estuvieron un buen rato así, abrazados en aquella calle desierta, moviéndose suavemente, con un movimiento lento y rítmico mientras ambos se embriagaban con el aroma del otro, sentían su calor, su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

- ¡Te amo! – Lisa murmuró con voz apenas audible. – Te extrañé…

- Y yo a ti, princesa. – Rick la besó en la sien. – ¡Deseaba tanto estar así contigo! Estuve pensando en ti todo el tiempo que anduvimos allá en el bosque… y cuando fui a volar el Fokker rojo.

- ¿Entonces te la pasaste bien con los chicos? – Lisa se separó de él sólo el espacio necesario para mirarlo a los ojos. - ¿Te divertiste?

- Sí, a decir verdad fue un viaje muy… interesante. – Rick sonrió. – Estuvimos hablando… fuimos a pescar y yo cociné al aire libre.

- De seguro fue una comida deliciosa. – Lisa le acariciaba el cuello y enredaba sus dedos finos en el cabello de su nuca. – Algún día tienes que cocinar para mí a la intemperie.

- ¡Te voy a preparar una receta especial de pescado! Te va a encantar. – Rick le guiñó el ojo. - ¿Y tú, bonita¿Te la pasaste bien con ese grupo de locas a las que llamas amigas? Bueno, con excepción de la doctora Tanya. – El piloto mostró respeto.

- ¡No seas malo! – Lisa se rió. – Pero sí, estuvimos viendo algunos detalles de último minuto… y esta noche me divertí bastante en la feria con Dana… pero te extrañé, mi amor. ¡No tienes idea!

Rick la abrazó y buscó sus labios. Los dos estuvieron besándose por algunos minutos hasta que cayeron en la cuenta de que estaban en un sitio público y que había gente pasando ocasionalmente a su lado. Los dos se rieron y el piloto tomó la mano de Lisa, sus dedos se entrelazaron y siguieron caminando rumbo al hotel.

Lisa le informó a Rick de los ajustes que se habían hecho sobre su traslado al lugar en donde pasarían su luna de miel. Saldrían de Ciudad Macross de madrugada en un transporte oficial. Estuvieron hablando de la logística de su viaje de bodas con la seriedad y la disciplina de dos buenos militares planeando una operación de guerra. Sin embargo aquel tema inevitablemente los llevó de regreso a lo que era realmente importante: su boda.

Habían llegado al Hotel Macross Suites y Rick invitó a Lisa a cenar al restaurante del hotel. Dudó un poco en hacerlo, pues insistía en que olía a vaca después de su fin de semana en el bosque, pero ella le aseguró que no debía preocuparse por eso… que podrían tomar una mesa al aire libre, cerca de la alberca del hotel. Ahí al menos les daría el aire. El piloto gruñó y levantó a Lisa del piso.

- No leíste tu libreto, amor. – Rick se quejó. – Tu parlamento era: _"No te preocupes, amor mío. Tu aroma fuerte y masculino es tu esencia… ¡Hueles delicioso!"_

- Sinceramente amor, sí necesitas un baño urgente. – Lisa se acercó a él como si fuera a decirle un secreto al oído. – Pero ¿sabes algo¡Así me encantas!

Rick se estremeció cuando sintió su aliento contra la piel de su cuello y escuchó su susurro suave en su oído. Lisa atrapó traviesamente el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios y sin poder evitarlo, el piloto gimió.

- ¡Lisa, no hagas eso! Estoy al borde del precipicio… por favor no provoques accidentes.

- Dos días más, amor. – Lisa le sonrió mientras iban a tomar su mesa al lado de la alberca. – Sólo dos días más…

Mientras ordenaban la cena, Rick no pudo evitar el reír al ver la extraña pareja que ambos formaban en esos momentos. Él, campirano, sucio y desgarbado, con su bozo de dos días y un aroma que no era precisamente el de colonia fina para caballeros… ella, elegante como siempre, limpia y emanando ese aroma dulce, suave pero ligeramente cítrico que era tan característico de ella.

- A flores de limón. – Pensó Rick.

- Mañana tenemos que ir a hacer las revisiones finales del museo. Después del medio día van a tener ya listas las mesas y todo instalado en los jardines. Y luego tenemos que ir a la capilla. El capellán quiere que tengamos un pequeño ensayo antes de la ceremonia… ya sabes, para que todo salga bien.

Los ojos de Rick se iluminaron y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en sus labios. Se recargó en la mesa y le acarició el rostro a Lisa con el dorso de su mano.

- Max y yo vamos a ir a ver algunos detallitos de ultimo momento en mi uniforme de gala… el también va a ir a que le revisen el traje que va a usar. Pero nos podemos ver ahí en la capilla.

- De acuerdo… pero Rick… hay algo que quisiera pedirte.

- ¡Lo que sea, preciosa!

- Bueno… yo quería… en la mañana… pues ir a llevar algunas flores al cementerio militar… yo—

Rick notó cómo esos ojos verdes que eran su delirio se llenaban de lágrimas. Le colocó el dedo sobre los labios para impedir que siguiera hablando y asintió con una sonrisa suave y una mirada tierna.

- Iremos, Lisa… antes que cualquier otra cosa.

- Gracias. – Lisa murmuró.

- Hey, no hay nada que agradecer. – El piloto se acercó a ella para susurrar en su oído. – Ellos también eran mi familia… yo también quiero verlos y estar con ellos antes de la boda.

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y sorbió las lágrimas rebeldes que amenazaban con escapar. Rick tomó su mano y la besó larga y ardorosamente. Lisa, como queriendo quitarle la tristeza a aquel momento, le informó que Miriya los había invitado a cenar a su casa al día siguiente, después del ensayo en la capilla.

Los dos hablaron por un buen rato de mil temas diferentes. Para el momento en que la cena llegó, los dos habían recuperado su buen humor y se estaban bromeando mutuamente, actuando juguetones mientras, de cuando en cuando, sus labios se encontraban en un beso travieso y lleno de amor y de pasión.

Después de cenar los dos estuvieron un rato sentados al lado de la alberca del hotel. El gerente, que pasaba por ahí, les informó que algunos invitados a la boda provenientes de Ciudad Monumento y otras ciudades y regiones autónomas habían comenzado a llegar esa misma noche. Aquello fue como una revelación para la joven pareja… fue algo que le dio dimensión y realismo al hecho de que faltaban dos días… y al tercero celebrarían su matrimonio.

Rick estaba cansado… agotado. No había dormido mucho en las últimas dos noches y Lisa así lo comprendió. Le sugirió que fuera a casa a dormir y por primera vez en esos días, el piloto aceptó la propuesta sin replicar. Después de todo debían estar descansados para su boda… porque durante su luna de miel no tendrían tiempo de hacerlo.

El piloto escoltó a Lisa hasta su habitación y los dos se despidieron en la puerta, tratando de que aquella despedida fuera breve y lo menos dolorosa posible… porque cada día que pasaba era más y más difícil para ellos decirse buenas noches a la puerta de aquel cuarto de hotel.

Se besaron, se abrazaron y se acariciaron por algunos breves minutos y después Rick le informó a Lisa que pasaría por ella temprano para ir al cementerio. El día sería largo y lleno de cosas qué hacer, así que decidieron comenzar temprano. Quedaron de verse a las 8:00 de la mañana y después de besarse por última vez y de desearse las buenas noches, el piloto se retiró de ahí… y como cada noche sucedía, Lisa no entró a su habitación hasta que la puerta del ascensor se hubo cerrado y su piloto desaparecido de su vista.

Lisa tomó un baño de burbujas, largo y relajante… Rick volvió a la casa del almirantazgo en taxi y una vez ahí se duchó. Decidió que se afeitaría hasta la mañana. Antes de dormir marcó el teléfono de Lisa, pero ella estaba en la tina y no respondió la llamada, por lo que él se limitó a dejarle un mensaje diciéndole cuánto la amaba y cómo estaba contando las horas… los minutos que faltaban para el momento que ambos estaban esperando.

- Sesenta y seis horas con treinta minutos… 3990 minutos… 239400 segundos y contando… ¡Te amo!

Ese fue el mensaje que Lisa encontró cuando salió de su baño de burbujas… un mensaje que la dejó con una sonrisa en los labios y el corazón inflamado de amor y que la hizo soñar toda la noche con ese piloto de cabello rebelde y hermosos ojos azules que se había convertido en su razón de vivir y en su vida misma... pero antes de dormir Lisa estuvo unos momentos, tendida en su cama contando... no precisamente ovejas, sino segundos. Porque cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo que la acercaba más al momento tan anhelado en el que Rick y ella unirían sus vidas para siempre.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana Rick y Lisa se encontraron para desayunar juntos en el restaurante del hotel. Los dos se notaban un poco pensativos esa mañana, quizás anticipando el lugar que iban a visitar. Lisa había estado pensando, mientras se bañaba, si debía vestirse con ropa de vestir para ir al cementerio. Había pensado incluso en un traje sastre oscuro y había pensando llamar a Rick y decirle que él también se vistiera de una manera similar. Pero luego había decidido que eso era totalmente una mala idea. No iría de luto a ver a sus amigos, ellos no lo hubieran soportado. Quería ir y presentarse ante ellos como la mujer feliz y dichosa que ahora era… una mujer a punto de dar el paso más importante de su vida… y de convertirse en la persona más feliz del universo.

El día había amanecido levemente airoso y un tanto frío, así que ambos iban vestidos de una manera informal pero abrigada. Lisa no podía dejar de contemplar a Rick, sobre su taza de café matutino, y notar lo apuesto que se veía esa mañana, bien afeitado, con un suéter color azul aéreo que resaltaba sus ojos y que lo hacía verse absolutamente apuesto. ¿Era su imaginación o Rick Hunter se despertaba siendo un hombre más atractivo cada día que pasaba?

La mirada de Lisa no pasó desapercibida para el piloto, quien sin saber por qué terminó sonrojándose ante aquellos ojos esmeralda que lo miraban de una manera que parecían lanzar fuego. Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios del piloto.

- Cualquiera diría que estás teniendo malos pensamientos conmigo, Lisa. – Bromeó.

La almirante se rió y tomó la mano de su piloto a través de la mesa. Él apretó la de ella y se la llevó a los labios, besándola ardorosamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

- ¿Y podrías culparme, piloto?

Rick negó con la cabeza y se rió suavemente. Lisa se acercó a él y recargó su frente en la suya, mientras su mano traviesa se deslizaba por su cuello, para jugar con su cabello. Las personas que a esa hora desayunaban en el restaurante no podían evitar el sonreír al verlos actuar tan juguetones y enamorados. La gran mayoría de los huéspedes del hotel en esos momentos eran funcionarios y delegados del GTU y militares asignados a otras bases que habían llegado con unos días de anticipación para arreglar asuntos en Ciudad Macross antes de asistir a la boda de esos dos tórtolos… que eran los militares de más alto rango de la RDF.

Pero la historia de amor ya legendaria de Lisa y Rick era inspiradora y siempre había tenido el misterioso efecto de levantar los ánimos y el espíritu de los militares de la RDF, sobre todo en los últimos meses… e incluso de los civiles. Era como si ahora el amor de esos jóvenes tuviera en la población los mismos efectos que algún día tuvieron las canciones de Minmei.

Los dos jóvenes militares terminaron su desayuno, se entretuvieron en saludar a algunos conocidos e inmediatamente enfilaron hacia el centro de Ciudad Macross. Una vez ahí fueron a una florería a comprar varios ramos de flores inmaculadamente blancas: un ramo para cada uno de sus amigos y una pequeña corona especial para el Almirante Gloval.

Rick metió las flores en la Freelander y de inmediato y sin más paradas, se dirigieron al cementerio militar de Ciudad Macross.

Ambos habían estado ahí en varias ocasiones en los meses que habían seguido al ataque final de Khyron. Sin embargo, aquella mañana airosa hizo que la mente de ambos volara hasta aquel día en el que Lisa había presidido las honras fúnebres de sus compañeros caídos… de sus hermanas, de su padre adoptivo.

Lisa se adelantó a colocar la corona sobre la tumba del Almirante Henry Gloval y una vez que lo hizo, dio un paso atrás. Con una sincronización increíble que solo demostró lo conectados que Lisa y Rick siempre estaban, los dos le presentaron un respetuoso saludo militar. Después colocaron las flores sobre las tumbas de Kim Young, Sammie Porter y Vanessa Leeds y les presentaron sus saludos.

Rick se quedo al lado de Lisa mientras ella, en silencio, elevaba una oración por esas personas que habían sido su familia durante la guerra. Ver a Lisa con la cabeza sobre el pecho y en actitud devota, mientras elevaba una oración, no era algo que se veía todos los días. El piloto no pudo resistir el impulso que él sintió de bajar su cabeza, cerrar los ojos y escarbar en su memoria hasta que recordó alguna de las oraciones que su madre le había enseñado en su más tierna niñez.

La plegaria del piloto fue interrumpida cuando sintió la mano suave y tibia de Lisa deslizarse en la suya para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Rick apretó la mano de ella y los dos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio ante las cuatro tumbas que se levantaban en un lugar de honor del cementerio.

El silencio de aquella mañana era sólo interrumpido por el sonido producido por el viento entre las ramas de los árboles, pero de pronto la voz de Rick hizo que Lisa se pusiera alerta… no le estaba hablando a ella… sino que estaba hablando con el Almirante Gloval.

- Almirante… - Rick se aclaró la garganta. – Sé que usted siempre vio a Lisa como una hija y siempre deseó lo mejor para ella, al grado de que no dudo en dar su propia vida a favor de la de Lisa… ¡Muchas gracias, señor! Y sé que a pesar de mis limitaciones y mi terquedad, usted confiaba en mi, lo cuál también le agradezco… señor… - Rick apretó aún más la mano de Lisa. – Yo sé que… usted siempre supo que había algo entre nosotros… amo a Lisa, almirante… la amo con todo mi corazón y en dos días nos vamos a casar… y lo único que quiero que sepa es que voy a hacerla feliz. Sé que desde donde usted está, bendecirá nuestro matrimonio. ¡No lo voy a defraudar!

Lisa no pudo reprimir un sollozo que salió directamente de lo más profundo de su corazón. El piloto colocó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ella y la abrazó estrechamente contra su cuerpo, mientras le besaba repetidamente la frente.

- ¡Tranquila, princesa! Todo está bien… no estés triste.

- No estoy triste. – Lisa susurró contra el pecho del piloto. - ¡Jamás había estado más feliz, Rick! Nunca…

- ¿Entonces por qué lloras, chiquita? – Rick la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y le secó las lágrimas con su mano antes de besarla en los ojos.

- ¡Porque te amo! Y porque sé que el almirante Gloval, donde quiera que esté, nos está sonriendo en estos momentos… y nos está dando su bendición.

- Así es. – Rick la volvió a abrazar. - ¡Dios santo, Hayes! Más me vale ser el mejor esposo que alguna vez haya existido en el universo… tienes allá arriba a dos almirantes velando por ti.

Lisa se rió suavemente y miró a Rick al rostro, acariciándoselo suavemente.

- Eso sin mencionar de que aquí, bastante tangible, tienes a otra almirante que, contactos o no allá arriba, puede darte una paliza el día que a ella se le antoje.

- Yo también te quiero mucho. – Rick bromeó y se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios.

Después de que se hubieron despedido del almirante Gloval y de las chicas, recogieron los dos ramos que habían colocado momentáneamente sobre una banca de piedra y se dirigieron a un lugar algo más retirado del cementerio, debajo de un bosquecillo de árboles con hojas doradas por el ya inminente otoño… el lugar en donde Claudia Grant descansaba al lado de Roy Fokker.

Los dos se quedaron de pie, ante las tumbas que se levantaban, solitarias en aquel lugar. Pensaban que aquello era apropiado, el darles a Claudia y Roy un lugar en donde pudieran descansar tranquilos y juntos. Rick le pasó la mano por encima de los hombros a Lisa y la abrazó, mientras sonreía con tristeza al ver aquel monumento fúnebre levantado a la memoria de quien una vez fue su mentor, su amigo y su hermano mayor.

Pensamientos similares cruzaban por a mente de Lisa, respecto a Claudia. Aquella pareja había influido más en Rick y Lisa de lo que ellos mismos podían saber. Su ejemplo, sus consejos y sus enseñanzas habían sentado los cimientos de lo que había llegado a ser para ellos el amor más verdadero que existía en el universo.

- Claudia siempre supo que tú y yo algún día terminaríamos juntos… ¡No te imaginas todo lo que me regañaba cada vez que cometía errores contigo o hacía tonterías o me comportaba tan terca e intransigente!

- Seguramente fueron regaños bien ganados. – Rick respondió risueño.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa le lanzó una mirada precautoria pero a la vez una sonrisa que la delataba. – De acuerdo, lo admito… Claudia tenía razón, yo era demasiado terca, obstinada y orgullosa. Pero al menos ten la decencia de admitir que tú jamás me hiciste las cosas fáciles, Hunter.

- ¡Eso no hubiera sido divertido! – Rick se rió cuando sintió el codo de Lisa hundirse en sus costillas. - ¡Jamás podré comprender cómo es que alguien tan hermoso puede ser tan agresivo!

Lisa se rió. El rostro de Rick adquirió un semblante serio.

- Claudia también trató de aconsejarme a mí… pero los pilotos tenemos la cabeza demasiado dura. Si hubiera hecho caso de lo que ella me decía, desde aquel día que volviste a la Tierra y nos encontramos en el parque mirador…

La almirante miró interrogativamente al piloto. Él suspiró, clavando sus ojos en la placa con el hombre de Claudia y sonriendo con tristeza.

- Me dijo… que sería positivo para mi tener a alguien que apreciara mi cariño… - Rick apretó a Lisa aún más contra su costado y le besó la frente. – En alguna otra ocasión me dijo… que aunque tú y yo nos empeñáramos en tener peleas sin sentido ella sabía que muy dentro de nosotros la historia era muy diferente… ¡Y sólo Dios sabe cuántas veces me dijo que había alguien que era tan cercano a mi que yo no la veía¡Cuánta razón tenías, Claudia!

- Ella siempre supo que… tú y yo teníamos esperanza a pesar de todo. – Lisa puso la mano sobre la fría placa con el nombre de su amiga… su hermana. – Me insistía tanto en que no dejara pasar más tiempo… siempre me decía que no perdiéramos las oportunidades, que los soldados no tenemos la vida comprada… creo que en el fondo ella temía que nos pudiera suceder lo mismo que les pasó a Roy y a ella.

- ¡Roy, ese viejo zorro! – Rick se rió, mirando la tumba de su amigo con cariño. – Me pregunto qué hubiera dicho si hubiera sabido lo de nosotros… apuesto que jamás imaginó que… que alguien como yo podría terminar con alguien como tú, Lisa.

Lisa miró a su piloto y le sonrió con amor.

- Estoy segura de que le hubiera gustado la idea… en cierto modo él también fue como un hermano para mí.

- Él te quería mucho, Lisa… y te admiraba. La prueba de ello es que jamás intentó pasarse de la raya contigo. Apuesto que fuiste la única mujer a bordo del SDF-1 que se salvó de los asaltos amorosos de Roy Fokker.

Lisa no pudo evitar el reír. En cierta forma Rick tenía razón. Muy a su manera Roy siempre la respetó y siempre estuvo a su lado cuando ella lo necesitó. Además, había sido Roy Fokker el responsable de que Rick estuviera en la Isla Macross aquella mañana de Febrero del 2009. Lisa tenía mucho que agradecerle al viejo Líder Skull.

- Pues hermano, voy a casarme. – Rick habló, colocando las flores sobre la tumba de su amigo. – Apuesto que ese fue un pensamiento que jamás cruzó por tu mente¿Eh? Pero, como siempre te dije, gracias al cielo yo no soy como tú, Roy. – El piloto guardó silencio un momento y sonrió. - ¡Gracias hermano! Sin ti, yo jamás hubiera llegado hasta aquí hoy… sin ti yo jamás hubiera encontrado al amor de mi vida. Lisa Hayes¿Puedes creerlo? – Rick se rió.

- ¡Hey! – Lisa protestó, pero terminó riéndose también. – Roy, Claudia… ustedes ya están juntos… y en dos días más Rick y yo enlazaremos nuestras vidas para siempre. Y pase lo que pase, jamás… jamás los olvidaremos.

-Si Roy estuviera aquí diría que soy un maldito demonio con suerte. – Rick comentó. – Y sinceramente pienso que tendría razón… tengo mucha suerte, Lisa… te tengo a ti.

Los ojos de Rick se encontraron con los de la almirante y los dos sonrieron con amor. El piloto se inclinó sobre ella y rozó suavemente sus labios con los de Lisa. Se separaron lentamente y ella movió la cabeza. Rick comprendió el mensaje. Los dos se adelantaron a colocar los ramos de flores sobre las tumbas de sus amigos. Estuvieron ahí unos momentos más en silencio hasta que los dos sintieron que ya habían dicho todo lo que había que decir.

Poco después la joven pareja salió del cementerio militar, sintiéndose espiritualmente renovados para lo que venía. De alguna manera era como si hubieran ido ahí esperando que esas personas que tanto habían significado para ellos fueran parte de lo que estaba por venir. Ahora sentían que habían recibido la venia de sus amigos, de sus hermanos, de su familia, para lanzarse en esa aventura que emprenderían juntos.

-

* * *

-

La siguiente parada en su agenda del día la hicieron en el Museo Almirante Donald Hayes de Ciudad Macross. Miriya, Max y Kelly ya estaban por ahí cuando ellos llegaron. Se suponía que harían una inspección de último minuto a los preparativos, pero Miriya estaba empeñada a que todo fuera una sorpresa.

Una cuadrilla de trabajadores se movía incesantemente por el recinto, llevando y trayendo sillas y mesas, cajas llenas de cubiertos, de manteles, de vajillas. La actividad era incesante. Después de mucho discutir, Lisa y Rick pudieron convencer a Miriya de que los dejara entrar a los jardines. En realidad nada estaba listo todavía. Las mesas estaban a medio armar, las sillas plegadas y amontonadas en un extremo, junto con varias cajas. Se estaba armando la estructura de un pequeño escenario en donde estaría la banda musical.

Hasta ese momento Lisa y Rick supieron que, además del cuarteto de cuerdas que ellos habían expresamente pedido para la boda, Miriya y Kelly se las habían arreglado para conseguir que la Banda de Música del Conservatorio de Ciudad Macross interpretara unas piezas musicales… entre ellas el vals nupcial, el primero que Lisa y Rick bailarían como marido y mujer.

- Se va a dejar libre el centro del jardín y vamos a instalar una duela. – Uno de los encargados les explicaba. – Esa será la pista de baile. La fuente estará decorada con flores y velas… - Les enseñó un boceto del plan que tenían para la decoración del lugar y tanto el piloto como la almirante se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- ¡Es hermoso! – Lisa comentó.

- Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. Pero todavía tenemos el día de mañana para darle los últimos arreglos. Las flores llegan mañana a primera hora… son dos camiones que vienen directamente de la zona de recuperación ecológica. Uno no ve muchas flores en bodas en estos días… ¡Ustedes tienen suerte!

- Es mucho más que sólo suerte. – Lisa le lanzó una mirada cariñosa a Miriya.

- ¡Son buenos contactos! – La meltran le guiñó el ojo a su amiga.

- ¡Y hay algo más! – Kelly apareció en escena y sus ojos brillaron con emoción contenida.- Mir¿Les dijiste lo del vals?

- ¡Oh, eso! – Miriya sonrió. – Si, bueno… tenemos un regalo de parte de la Banda de Guerra de la Academia Militar. Les compusieron una melodía especial para que la bailen durante la boda… pensamos que es el vals perfecto.

- Pero… ¿Quién la compuso? – Lisa preguntó, confundida.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Al parecer su historia de amor ha servido de inspiración a las tropas en mucho más que solamente el aspecto militar. – Miriya les guiñó el ojo. – Esta pieza la van a interpretar en vivo los del Conservatorio, claro… ellos se ofrecieron a hacerlo. Pero aquí tenemos un demo que nos enviaron. Han estado ensayando…

Miriya hizo un movimiento de cabeza y Kelly encendió un pequeño reproductor de audio. Los acordes suaves y clásicos de una hermosa melodía interpretada al piano comenzaron a escucharse. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Lisa, quien sin poder evitarlo, se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Rick, mientras él cerraba los ojos y sonreía emocionado. Los dos se imaginaban el momento… ese momento ya tan cercano en el que ellos, en aquellos jardines y en presencia de todos sus invitados, bailarían al ritmo de esa hermosa canción de acordes clásicos… siendo ya esposos.

- Ya que estamos aquí creo que podrían aprovechar el tiempo y practicar un poco. – Miriya dio un par de palmadas para atraer la atención de los novios. - ¡Vamos! Recuerdan cómo les enseñó Madame Butterfly¿verdad¡Quiero verlos bailar! No vamos a dejar nada al azar…

Rick se rió, pero no objetó en lo absoluto las órdenes de Miriya. Se inclinó caballerosamente y le ofreció su mano a Lisa, pidiéndole con un gesto silencioso que le concediera aquella pieza. Ella se llevó una mano al pecho y sonrió una de esas sonrisas deslumbrantes que sólo Rick Hunter podía provocar en ella. Tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y los dos comenzaron a bailar alrededor de la fuente, mientras una docena de trabajadores pasaba a su lado llevando sillas y cajas.

- ¡Es hermosa! – Kelly suspiró emocionada al verlos. - ¡Y se ven tan felices!

- Deben de estarlo. – Max comentó, apareciendo en escena. – Han esperado mucho tiempo por estos momentos… sinceramente, ya era hora.

- Aún me cuesta trabajo imaginar un tiempo en el que Lisa y Rick no estuvieran juntos y locamente enamorados.

- El problema, Kelly… - Miriya recalcó, sin quitarles la vista de encima. – Es que SIEMPRE estuvieron _juntos y locamente enamorados_.

- Pero jamás quisieron admitirlo. – Max completó.

- ¡Hacen una pareja tan bonita! – Kelly se llevó las manos al pecho. - ¡Estoy tan emocionada y tan feliz por ellos!

- Todos lo estamos. – Miriya sonrió.

La canción terminó y los últimos acordes quedaron flotando en el ambiente. Lisa y Rick se separaron lentamente, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Era una pieza hermosa y la almirante se hizo la nota mental de enviar un reconocimiento oficial a los chicos de la Banda de Guerra de la Academia una vez que ella regresara a su oficina.

- Y eso fue "_Juventud Remontando hacia el Futuro"_. – Miriya habló, como si se tratara de una locutora de radio.

- ¡Es una melodía hermosa! – Lisa murmuró, perdiéndose en los ojos profundamente azules de su piloto.

Él no contestó. No tenía que hacerlo. Sus ojos revelaban todos los sentimientos que en esos momentos le inundaban el alma como si fueran un huracán sin control. ¡Amaba a esa mujer! No… la palabra "amor" no lograba expresar cabalmente lo que él sentía por ella… era algo que no tenía nombre.

- ¡Claro que es una pieza musical hermosa! – Miriya habló sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. - ¿O acaso pensaban que su primer baile como esposos iba a ser al ritmo de alguna empalagosa canción de Minmei? – Miriya refunfuñó entre dientes.

- Jefe… - La voz de Max sacó a Rick del trance en el que había caído. – Odio interrumpirlos pero…

- ¿Eh? – El piloto sacudió la cabeza y apartó su mirada de Lisa para dirigirla a Max. - ¿Qué pasa, Max?

- El sastre militar nos está esperando. Será mejor que vayamos ahora mismo… tengo que volver a la base en un par de horas.

- Y después tenemos que vernos en la capilla de la base para el ensayo con el capellán. – Informó la siempre eficiente Kelly.

Los ojos de Rick fueron de Max a Lisa, de regreso a Max y luego a Kelly.

- ¿Cómo haremos esto? – Preguntó el piloto.

- Tú ve con Max a ver al sastre, amor. – Lisa le sonrió a Rick y lo besó en la mejilla. – Yo me quedo aquí con Miriya y Kelly…

- ¡Todavía hay mucho por hacer! – Miriya levantó los brazos al cielo.

- ¡Te vas a ver absolutamente maravilloso y terriblemente apuesto en tu uniforme de gala… general Hunter! – Lisa susurró, frotando su nariz contra la mejilla del soldado.

- ¿Nos vemos para comer entonces? – Rick preguntó esperanzado, sin poder evitar sonrojarse levemente.

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y quedaron en que se llamarían al celular para ver dónde y a qué horas se verían para comer. Todos quedaron en que, posteriormente, el grupo entero se reuniría en la capilla a las 1900 horas y de ahí irían a cenar a casa de los Sterling. ¡Iba a ser un largo día!

Rick y Lisa se despidieron ahí mismo, al lado de la fuente. El piloto la besó cariñosamente en los labios pero después, sin importarle los trabajadores que había a su alrededor ni el hecho de que sus amigos estuvieran ahí con ellos, abrazó a Lisa alrededor de la cintura y profundizó su beso. Aquello tomó a Lisa por sorpresa al principio, pero después decidió que ella lo deseaba y lo necesitaba tanto como Rick y respondió a aquel beso hambriento y lleno de pasión entusiastamente.

- Y supongo que eso es el ensayo de su beso nupcial.- Kelly se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Vaya! – Max dejó escapar un silbido largo. – Si esto hacen en público, no quiero ni pensar lo que hacen en privado.

- Nada que nosotros no hayamos experimentado de propia mano, no te preocupes. – Miriya le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa. – Nosotros tenemos mucho más horas de vuelo que ellos.

Max se sonrojó y Kelly se rió. Miriya tomó su tabla con clip e imperturbablemente siguió tachando cosas de su lista de pendientes.

Lisa y Rick se separaron lentamente y aún y cuando lo hicieron, los dos se dieron pequeños besitos antes de romper el abrazo que los unía. Sus ojos se entreabrieron y fue como si hasta entonces se percataran de que estaban rodeados de gente. Pero a decir verdad, en esos momentos eso no les importaba.

- Nos vemos de rato, amor. – Lisa susurró. - ¡Te amo!

- Yo también te amo, preciosa.

Rick se alejó de ella, pero sus manos se mantuvieron juntas hasta que fue físicamente imposible seguir sujetando la mano del otro. Los dos se sonreían con amor. Max le puso la mano en el hombro a Rick y el piloto entendió el mensaje. Asintió con la cabeza a su amigo y miró a Lisa, mientras movía los labios para decirle, sin palabras que la amaba. Lisa le guiñó el ojo y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del piloto se elevara por los aires.

- ¡Cuídamela mucho, prima! – Rick le recomendó a Kelly mientras se alejaba de aquel sitio. - ¡Y nada de jugar con cuchillos!

Las dos mujeres se rieron de ese comentario que el General Hunter había hecho antes de desaparecer tras la puerta. Rick salió del museo caminando sobre nubes, mientras Lisa permaneció en el jardín, soñando despierta con ese momento mágico que ya estaba tan cerca y que ya se sentía tan real y tan tangible.

-

* * *

-

Eran las 1900 horas en punto, cuando el grupo de amigos se reunió con el Hermano Marco en la nave central de la capilla ecuménica de la base. El joven capellán, impecablemente vestido de negro y con su alzacuello blanco, los recibió con esa alegría y esa tranquilidad que era tan característica de él y que hacía que las personas a su alrededor se sintieran optimistas y relajadas.

- Pues parece que el gran día ya está prácticamente sobre nosotros. – Habló después de saludarlos. – Almirante Hayes, General Hunter… ¿Cómo se sienten?

Lisa y Rick se miraron y sonrieron a la vez nerviosos y emocionados. Fue Max el que, con una risa divertida, respondió por su amigo.

- ¡Está _literalmente_ contando los minutos y segundos que faltan para la boda, señor! – El capitán Sterling palmeó la espalda de su amigo.

- Estamos muy emocionados, capellán. – Lisa respondió con una voz formal, pero que no podía ocultar su absoluto estado de enamoramiento.

- Bien… no quiero quitarles mucho tiempo. Sé que es tarde y que aún tienen mucho por hacer. Pero quise que vinieran hoy para que veamos cómo vamos a arreglarnos pasado mañana… siempre hay incidentes de último minuto, pero…

Rick ya no escuchaba lo que el capellán estaba diciendo. Su mente se había detenido en esas palabras que ahora le rondaban en la cabeza y lo hacían sentir incluso mareado.

_- Pasado mañana_… - Se repetía una y otra vez. – _Pasado mañana…_

- … bueno, eso no me lo ha dicho… - La voz de Lisa, hablando con el capellán, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. – Rick… amor…

- ¿Eh? – El piloto sacudió la cabeza y prácticamente voló los metros que lo separaban de Lisa, quien se había alejado un poco y ahora estaba con el capellán justo frente al altar. - ¿Qué sucede, preciosa?

- El capellán quiere saber si van a usar espadas como parte de su uniforme.

- No… - Rick aún no salía del todo de su estupor. – Sí… es decir… ¿Quién?

Max soltó una carcajada y se acercó a Lisa para ponerle sus manos sobre los hombros.

- Creo que el General Hunter necesita un vocero oficial, así que me autoproclamo… bien, el general Martín y yo nos vestiremos con uniformes formales, pero Rick será el único vestido con uniforme de gala. Por tanto él será el único portador de espada durante la ceremonia… de sable, para ser más preciso.

Lisa miró a Rick con una mirada soñadora. Ya podía casi visualizarlo en su uniforme de gala y ese simple pensamiento bastó para que el corazón de la almirante se acelerara. Los ojos del piloto se encontraron con los de ella y ambos sonrieron con amor.

- Bien, en tal caso… - El capellán se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta para atraer la atención de Lisa y Rick.

- Oh… disculpe hermano Marco… - Lisa regresó a la Tierra. – Sí, estábamos en…

- Le decía que usted entrará del brazo de la persona que la va a entregar. Del General Martín, si no me equivoco… él le ofrecerá el brazo izquierdo para conducirla hasta el altar, en donde el General Hunter la estará esperando.

- ¿Me permite, almirante? – Max le ofreció galantemente su brazo a Lisa.

- Por supuesto, capitán.

Kelly y Miriya se apresuraron a empujar a Rick hasta el pie del presbiterio, en donde se suponía que él esperaría a Lisa. El piloto no podía dejar de observarla extasiado, mientras ella cruzaba los escasos metros que la separaban de él, del brazo de Max.

- Cuando llegue a éste punto. – El capellán los detuvo. – La persona que entrega a la novia debe detenerse y entregársela a usted, general Hunter. Usted a su vez la recibirá y la colocará a su lado izquierdo.

Max tomó la mano de Lisa y la besó con cariño antes de mirar a Rick, quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Max puso la mano de Lisa en la del piloto y le sonrió a su amigo.

- Cuídala bien, hermano… y háganse felices mutuamente. Ambos se lo merecen. – Max habló en voz baja, pero sus palabras fueron tan sinceras que Lisa y Rick no pudieron menos que regalarle una sonrisa cariñosa.

- Ahora coloque a su prometida a su izquierda, general. – Rick hizo lo que el capellán le pedía. – Es una antigua costumbre; colocando a la mujer a la izquierda, el hombre se aseguraba de que en caso de ser atacados, él tendría libre su mano derecha para poder empuñar su espada y defender a su mujer.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Rick murmuró, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Lisa y sin dejar de sonreír. – Tendré mi sable listo para protegerte de todo peligro, Lisa. ¡Siempre!

- ¡Rick! – Ella sonrió con ternura.

- Capitán Sterling, usted es el padrino del novio… en éste momento usted me entrega los anillos que está custodiando y se retira, junto con la persona que va a entregar a la novia. Con eso yo comienzo con la ceremonia, que en realidad será muy breve… daré un sermón introductorio corto, luego procederemos a la parte importante de la ceremonia: ustedes harán sus votos, luego vendrá el protocolo matrimonial… el intercambio de anillos y la declaratoria de matrimonio. Me parece que decidieron firmar sus papeles civiles dentro de la misma ceremonia.

- Así es. – Lisa sonrió.

- Así se hará entonces.

- ¡Hey, hermano Marco! – Rick habló. – Se está olvidando de un pequeño detalle importante.

- ¿Cuál sería ese, general Hunter?

- Eso de que puedo besar a la novia.

- ¡Como si necesitaras permiso para hacerlo! – Max se rió.

Pero ni Lisa ni Rick se percataron de ello. El piloto ya había tomado el rostro de Lisa en sus manos y se había acercado para besarla suave y profundamente en los labios. Todos los presentes sonrieron emocionados y el capellán procedió a explicarles a Max y las chicas en dónde se colocarían ellos y qué era lo que debían hacer.

Un par de minutos después Rick y Lisa terminaron aquel beso, porque tuvieron necesariamente que tomar un poco de aire. Pero los dos estaban completamente perdidos en los ojos del otro.

- Y eso sería todo… - El capellán Marco terminó. – La pareja sale de la capilla, el general conduciendo a su esposa hacia el exterior…

- En donde una compañía de cadetes de la Academia los esperará con una valla de honor. – Miriya casi saltó emocionada cuando les informó de aquello. - ¡Todo va a ser perfecto¡Todo!

- ¡Con valla militar y todo! – Lisa sonrió y miró a Rick.

- Amor… eres la almirante¿Lo recuerdas? Te mereces todos los honores militares que se te puedan prodigar, y más.

- Bueno, usted no se queda atrás, General Hunter.

- Los cadetes se formaran aquí. – Miriya ya había salido de la capilla y el resto de la concurrencia con ella. – Ustedes, la pareja de recién casados, son los únicos que podrán pasar debajo del arco de espadas.

- Es símbolo de lealtad. – Max explicó. – Con ello la familia militar de la RDF presenta sus respetos y su lealtad a sus oficiales superiores recién casados.

- Serán seis cadetes. – Miriya les informó. – La Academia Militar quiso participar de la ceremonia de esta manera. Después de eso, su limusina los estará esperando al final del arco de espadas, para llevarlos al museo, donde se llevará a cabo la recepción.

- Bien… entonces supongo que todo está claro y no hay problemas… ¿Cierto?

- Tan claro como el agua. – Rick respondió con una sonrisa, mientras recibía a Lisa en su abrazo.

- En ese caso será mejor que vayamos a preparar la cena. – Miriya miró su reloj alarmada.- ¡Todavía hay tanto por hacer!

- Lisa, Rick… - El capellán habló con algo más de familiaridad. - ¿Podría hablar con ustedes? Lo que les voy a decir no tomará mucho.

- Por supuesto. – Lisa asintió.

- Nosotros nos iremos adelantando. – Max les sonrió. – Los vemos en la casa en un rato… ¡No tarden demasiado!

- ¡Ahí los vemos, Max!

Los Sterling y Kelly se alejaron de la capilla, conversando animadamente entre ellos, mientras Lisa y Rick se quedaban rezagados en compañía del capellán.

- No quiero quitarles su tiempo… solamente quería que supieran que para mí es un honor y un privilegio ser el oficiante de su boda.

- Gracias, capellán Marco. – Lisa le respondió con sinceridad. – Nosotros se lo agradecemos mucho a usted.

- Solo hay algo que quiero decirles antes de que se vayan.

- ¿Sí? – Rick lo miró, intrigado. - ¿Sobre la ceremonia?

- No exactamente… es sobre el matrimonio en general. Sé que su historia de amor es legendaria en las Fuerzas de Defensa y que esta es la conclusión perfecta de muchos años de amor y devoción que ustedes siempre han tenido por el otro. No tengo ninguna duda de su amor, de su decisión de contraer matrimonio ni de sus motivos. Pero aún así quiero que se sientan bien preparados y que recuerden que están haciendo un compromiso de por vida. No es algo que deben tomar a la ligera.

- Estamos concientes de ello. – Rick le sonrió a Lisa. – Y créame padre, no hay nada que deseé yo más en este mundo que ser el esposo de Lisa.

- ¿Por qué, Rick?

- Porque la amo… y porque quiero estar con ella para siempre.

- ¿Y tú, Lisa?

- Yo también lo amo y he comprendido que mi vida no tiene sentido si no la comparto con él.

- ¿Se dan cuenta? – El capellán sonrió. – Hablamos de amor, del deseo de compartir la vida, de crecer juntos. ¡De esto se trata el matrimonio! Han llegado parejas conmigo diciéndome que quieren casarse porque se necesitan mutuamente. Necesitar a otra persona no es lo mismo que amarla. Ustedes quieren estar juntos porque se aman y porque desean una vida en común y no solamente porque se necesitan o porque tienen una relación basada en la rutina y la costumbre.

- ¡Oh no! – Rick le sonrió a su almirante. – Una vida rutinaria, jamás. La vida al lado de Lisa es una continua aventura.

- Y entiendo lo que trata de decirnos, capellán. El matrimonio no debe significar una cárcel ni un refugio o un escape. El matrimonio es una oportunidad de crecer juntos y apoyarnos mutuamente.

- ¡Exactamente, almirante! Yo ya tengo mis años de experiencia trabajando para la RDF y créanme, he aprendido que podemos saber cómo será su vida matrimonial simplemente tomando en consideración cómo es su vida de noviazgo ahora, en este momento. Una relación sana entre dos personas que se aman tiene indicadores… por ejemplo, ustedes deben de sentirse en confianza de ser ustedes mismos cuando están juntos y no pretender ser otra persona, o la persona que su pareja desearía que ustedes fueran.

- Yo amo a Lisa por quien es, tal como es y por lo que es. – Rick sonrió.

- Y yo no cambiaría nada de Rick… ¡Él es perfecto tal y como es! Así me enamoré de él y así lo amaré por el resto de mis días.

- Ustedes sabrán que su matrimonio es correcto si su pareja es ante todo su mejor amigo o amiga en el universo… si existe el respeto entre ustedes, respeto por lo que creen, por lo que piensan, por lo que sienten… aún y cuando haya diferencia de opiniones. Debe de existir entre ustedes una confianza total, ciega y absoluta… debe existir alegría entre ustedes… esa emoción de estar juntos, de encontrarse después de un día de trabajo, de sentir mariposas en el estómago cada vez que están juntos… debe existir en su relación esa magia y ese encanto que, si no existe desde antes, jamás existirá después.

- Creo que todo está bajo control. – Rick sonrió.

- Ustedes deben de ser tan transparentes como para saber, sin lugar a dudas, que lo que ustedes ven en el otro es lo que se llevarán a casa. La gente no cambia… quienes son ustedes en estos momentos determinará quienes serán ustedes después de diez, veinte o cincuenta años. Ustedes aman a la persona que en estos momentos está aquí, parada frente a ustedes. Jamás olviden eso.

Rick y Lisa se habían tomado de la mano y le sonreían al capellán, asintiendo a sus palabras. Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Antes de dejarlos ir, les daré mi último sermón… después de esto ya no los veré sino hasta la ceremonia… Lisa, Rick, un matrimonio feliz implica mucho trabajo, dedicación, sacrificios y mucho amor. Su relación de pareja debe construirse día a día, sobre los cimientos de confianza, amor, respeto, capacidad para resolver conflictos, incluso sobre la capacidad de manejar sus finanzas, dividir sus tareas domésticas… el matrimonio es una relación de vida, un compromiso total.

- Hemos pasado muchos años juntos, en las buenas y en las malas. – Rick le sonrió a Lisa. – Creo que ambos construimos un amor sobre cimientos fuertes… tuvimos nuestras desavenencias, problemas muy fuertes, malentendidos, peleas, discusiones. Y después de todo eso…

- Después de conocer lo mejor, pero también lo peor de nosotros mismos, - Lisa completó. – Aún así o quizás por eso, nos enamoramos uno del otro. Creo que ambos estamos conscientes del compromiso que estamos a punto de aceptar, capellán.

- Me da gusto escucharlos hablar así, porque el primer paso para un matrimonio exitoso es su decisión consiente, personal, madura y decidida de que ustedes quieren compartir su vida entera, sus sueños para el futuro, sus penas y alegrías. Ambos deben ayudarse a crecer como personas, desear siempre lo mejor el uno al otro, tomarse su tiempo para estar juntos, para compenetrarse física y emocionalmente, para conocer las fortalezas y debilidades de su compañero… deben estar seguros de que su amor no es un deslumbramiento pasajero ni es resultado de la costumbre… el suyo debe ser un amor maduro y duradero.

- Créanos, hermano… - Rick le sonrió a Lisa y le acarició el rostro con el dorso de su mano. – Esto no es un deslumbramiento… yo sé la diferencia entre lo que es real y lo que es un espejismo. Y esto es real… Lisa es real.

- No quiero que piensen que quiero molestarlos o aburrirlos al decirles todo esto. Pero desafortunadamente mucha gente se casa por las razones equivocadas. Se casan para escapar de su soledad o de un ambiente familiar adverso, de una carrera o un trabajo tedioso que no les da la satisfacción que debería, se casan buscando independencia de sus familias o estabilidad económica… les digo por experiencia, cuando el matrimonio se basa en esos motivos, está destinado al fracaso. Las parejas que se casan por alguna de esas razones, simplemente están cambiando un problema por otro.

- Esas no son nuestras razones. – Lisa sonrió y abrazó a Rick alrededor de la cintura. – Nuestra razón es el amor que nos tenemos y el hecho de que hemos comprendido que funcionamos mejor como equipo, como pareja… que Rick me da la paz, la alegría, la emoción, la inspiración, la esperanza y el amor que jamás creí que sería posible encontrar en este mundo.

- Y Lisa… ella me hace feliz… ella me complementa… hermano, yo no sé que más podría decir de ella, además de todo lo que ya he dicho. ¡La amo y punto final!

- La decisión de casarse debe ser hecha pensando en la felicidad de ambos, como pareja. Un matrimonio feliz tiene varios ingredientes: madurez, comunicación, equidad, buen manejo económico, valores compartidos, confianza, respeto, amor y aprecio entre ambos cónyuges. Jamás olviden que pase lo que pase, ustedes deberán de apoyarse, en las buenas y en las malas y jamás dejar de crecer, como personas individuales y como pareja.

El capellán miró a los dos jóvenes militares, quienes lo habían escuchado con atención y les sonrió fraternalmente. En los ojos de ambos sólo podía ver amor… mucho amor y emoción por el paso que estaban a punto de dar juntos.

- Es el sermón que siempre les doy a los contrayentes antes de la ceremonia. – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – Simple protocolo.

- Gracias, capellán. – Lisa le extendió la mano. – Le aseguro que nos ha dado mucho qué meditar, pero también le aseguro que tanto Rick como yo tomamos una decisión consiente y estamos seguros de esto.

- Tan seguros como jamás habíamos estado de nada en la vida. – Rick completó.

- Se nota. – El padre Marco sonrió. - ¡Créanme, muchachos! No lo pueden ocultar… son la pareja más enamorada que he visto en mi vida y les aseguro que su matrimonio será bendito y muy feliz. Y entonces… ¡Los veré por aquí pasado mañana!

- Aquí estaremos. – Lisa le respondió.

- ¡Puntualmente! – Rick le aseguró.

Después de despedirse del capellán, Lisa y Rick caminaron rumbo al estacionamiento de la base. Los dos iban de la mano y en silencio, pensando y mediando en las palabras del capellán y dándose cuenta de lo verdaderas que eran. Los dos sonreían emocionados, pues ellos están seguros del paso que iban a dar. Ellos no tenían dudas ni incertidumbre.

Su amor había pasado por muchas pruebas y había sido forjado en el crisol de una guerra apocalíptica. El amor que sentían el uno por el otro era lo más real que existía en sus vidas… lo más profundo, fuerte y sagrado. Era un trozo de eternidad en sus corazones enamorados.

-

* * *

-

La cena en casa de los Sterling fue tranquila y relajada. Dana se había quedado dormida aún desde antes de que Lisa y Rick hubieran llegado. Todos se notaban cansados y sabían que debían retirarse a descansar temprano. Al parecer todo estaba listo… Miriya se había ocupado en revisar por última vez su lisa de cosas por hacer mientras Max y Kelly se habían ocupado de cocinar la cena. Cuando Rick y Lisa llegaron, Miriya los recibió con la noticia de que ya no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Mientras cenaban la meltran les informó sobre la agenda del día siguiente. Todos se merecían un día relajado y tranquilo antes del gran día. Por lo mismo ella había hecho algunas reservaciones. Las chicas irían a un spa; Lisa tenía un tratamiento especial para novias esperando por ella y sería largo y bastante placentero… o al menos eso fue lo que Miriya le informó.

Max, por su parte, fue comisionado para que llevara a Rick a una estética masculina especializada. Miriya ya había hecho las reservaciones y lo único que el capitán Sterling tenía que hacer era llevar al piloto y asegurarse de que no saliera huyendo. Le iban a dar un tratamiento completo, _de pies a cabeza_, Miriya especificó.

Aquello terminaba con cualquier posibilidad que Lisa y Rick hubieran podido considerar de verse y pasar un tiempo juntos en el transcurso del día. Decidieron que desayunarían juntos, aprovechando esos preciosos minutos que podrían compartir antes de ir a sus respectivos tratamientos. Miriya los regañó, argumentando que cualquier persona normal saltaría de alegría al saber que tendría la oportunidad de pasar un día completo en un spa, pero ellos, a diferencia de las personas normales, tenían una expresión en el rostro similar al de un condenado a muerte que camina hacia el patíbulo.

- ¡Ya sólo es cuestión de horas! – Miriya se desesperó. – Y después de eso van a estar juntos para siempre… atrapados sin salida… atascados, encarcelados, esclavizados, encadenados el uno al otro para toda la eternidad¿Por qué no disfrutan de sus últimas horas de libertad?

- Porque sinceramente, todo lo que acabas de decir suena bastante atractivo… si lo comparto con Lisa. – Rick sonrió y se acercó para hacerle un cariñito a Lisa, frotando su nariz contra la mejilla de ella.

- ¡Es imposible tratar de razonar con ustedes! – Miriya suspiró frustrada, dándose por vencida.

- Pues supongo que a todos nos hará bien relajarnos un poco mañana. – Kelly intervino. – Por cierto Mir, hablé con los de la PM para que vayan a limpiar la zona del spa de reporteros antes de que lleguemos. Todavía quieren tomar esas imágenes para el noticiero de la noche.

- ¡No nos han dejado en paz! – Miriya sacudió la cabeza. – Por cierto¿No vieron las últimas noticias en "_Noches para Llorar_"?

Todos los presentes movieron la cabeza negativamente y Miriya sonrió emocionada y se acomodó en su silla, bastante feliz al poder ser portadora de chismes frescos y jugosos.

-¡Están haciendo una encuesta! Han pedido que la gente vote sobre su boda contra la fiesta de cumpleaños de Minmei en Ciudad Monumento. ¡Han hecho toda una campaña publicitaria con esa fiesta de cumpleaños¿No la han visto? Incluso se reciben donativos por vía Internet y Minmei ha anunciado que hará un teletón para seguir recaudando dinero para la caridad… aunque no estoy muy segura qué clase de caridad… el punto es que están presentando a Minmei como una estrella preocupada por la sociedad y comprometida en su lucha por las causas sociales. Yo no me lo trago, por supuesto… pienso que es una estrategia publicitaria para contraponer el trabajo que ustedes han hecho como militares con la _"labor social_" de la estrellita, Pensaron que esta fiesta de cumpleaños suya iba a ser todo un suceso… pero no entiendo porqué se empeñaron en hacerla el mismo día que la boda de ustedes.

- ¿Acaso será por qué ese día es de hecho el cumpleaños de Minmei? – Kelly preguntó retóricamente.

- ¡Cómo sea! – Miriya sacudió su mano para quitarle importancia al asunto. – Pero las encuestas los favorecen a ustedes TRES A UNO, según la transmisión de anoche. ¡Todo el mundo está más interesado en la boda de la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter que en la cena de caridad de Minmei!

- Estoy seguro que al departamento de propaganda militar y a los chicos de relaciones públicas les va a encantar esa noticia. – Rick comentó.

- ¡Eso no es todo! – Los ojos de Miriya brillaban con emoción contenida. – Se especula mucho sobre la fecha de su boda y su relación con Minmei… pero el 87 por ciento de las personas opinan que la fecha que ustedes eligieron es una fecha como cualquier otra y que no tiene nada que ver con Minmei… ella está tratando de colgarse de la popularidad de ustedes en estos tiempos, pero no le ha funcionado. Dicen que contrató a un equipo de publicistas y que lanzarán una campaña promocional muy fuerte para navidad.

- Bueno, en realidad no veo por qué deberíamos de sentirnos amenazados por Minmei o por lo que la prensa especule sobre la fecha de nuestra boda. – Lisa se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Amenazados no, Lisa! – Miriya estaba prácticamente brincando en su asiento. - ¡Le están dando una buena paliza a Minmei! Realmente existe la justicia divina, como ustedes los humanos dicen.

- Eso sin mencionar los nuevos chismes de la vida sentimental de la Señorita Macross. – Max comentó desganadamente.

- ¡Ah, es cierto! – Miriya se animó aún más. – Dijeron en "_Noches para Llorar_" que la han visto varias veces en compañía del hijo de uno de los ejecutivos de su compañía disquera. Los paparazis los han captado en restaurantes exclusivos de Ciudad Monumento y se rumora que el día de la cena harán su aparición formal en publico, como pareja estable… ¡Pero los chismes dicen que ese muchacho tiene un romance previo con—!

- ¡Miriya! – Lisa se rió. - ¿Acaso jamás te pierdes ese programa? Sinceramente la vida privada de Minmei no es asunto de nuestra incumbencia.

- Pero los chismes son jugosos, Lisa. Y sí, algunas veces me pierdo ese programa… pero Max los graba para mí.

- ¡Miriya! – El capitán se sonrojó.

Rick soltó una carcajada y le tiró un golpe a su amigo directo al brazo.

- No sabía que te gustara estar tan bien informado, viejo.

- ¡No me hagas comenzar a hablar, Hunter! – Max le lanzó una mirada asesina. - ¿O quién era ese piloto que todas las noches corría a su habitación justo antes de las 2300 horas para ir a escuchar los últimos chismes de su estrellita favorita?

- Lo admito. – Rick sonrió y miró a Lisa, quien no había podido ocultar una fugaz expresión de fastidio. – En aquel entonces era joven, tonto e impresionable… y no tenía nada que hacer. Pero ahora… ahora prefiero ocupar mis noches en cosas más interesantes… y con una mujer excepcional que me trae vuelto loco.

- Pasaré esto por alto por esta vez, general. – Lisa habló en su mejor voz oficial, pero no pudo evitar el sonreír.

Rick la abrazó alrededor de los hombros y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Lisa, para besarla justo debajo de la oreja. Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos, tratando de apartar a su piloto, pero sin intentarlo con demasiada energía. Rick se dejó embriagar por el aroma de Lisa y en algún remoto rincón de su mente pensó que era extraño pero, a pesar de que él llegó a pensar que Minmei sería siempre una amiga a la cuál le guardaría cariño, ahora se daba cuenta de que ella había dejado de significar cualquier cosa en su vida. Escuchar hablar de Minmei y de sus últimos chismes era para él como escuchar hablar de cualquier artista de portada de revista. Ella ya no significaba nada para él.

- ¡Te amo! – Le susurró a Lisa al oído, y ella pudo captar la verdad detrás de las palabras de su piloto. – Lisa… ¡Tú lo eres todo para mí!

Ella movió levemente su rostro, para mirar a Rick de frente. Sus ojos se encontraron y la mano de Lisa involuntariamente comenzó a acariciar el cuello de Rick, mientras sus labios acariciaban la línea firme de su mandíbula. El piloto suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. No opuso resistencia cuando Lisa lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo.

Pero aquel beso fue fugaz, pues Miriya comenzó a quejarse de que esas eran cosas que no debían estar haciendo en público. Finalmente el grupo de amigos terminó de cenar, entre conversaciones ligeras y anécdotas graciosas ocurridas en los últimos días. Eran poco más de las 11 de la noche cuando todos se retiraron de la casa de los Sterling.

Rick llevó a Lisa al hotel, pero aunque los dos deseaban pasar tiempo juntos, ambos sabían que debían descansar. Se despidieron en el vestíbulo, sin poder evitar el ponerse cariñosos.

- Todo lo que el padre Marco dijo tiene sentido¿No te parece, Rick? He pensado mucho en sus palabras y en lo afortunados que somos tú y yo… al casarnos por amor.

- Sí… - Rick, quien la estaba besando suavemente en el cuello, apenas pudo murmurar.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió. - ¿Estás escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo?

- No realmente… - Admitió el piloto con toda sinceridad.

- Hmmm… - Lisa sonrió traviesa. – Hay algo en lo que también he estado pensando mucho todo el día.

- ¿Qué? – Rick murmuró contra aquel punto mágico en el cuello de Lisa donde él podía sentir su pulso.

Lisa se movió un poco para susurrar al oído del piloto:

- En ti, con tu uniforme de gala… en lo apuesto que te verás… y en lo difícil que será quitarte ese impresionante uniforme de encima.

Una sonrisa radiante apareció en el rostro de Rick; sonrisa que pronto se convirtió en una risa suave y contagiosa. Miró a Lisa a los ojos y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba a mil por hora al percatarse de la manera en cómo ella lo estaba mirando, con fuego ardiendo en ese par de esmeraldas que lo fascinaban cada vez que sus ojos se clavaban en ellas.

- Además… - Lisa habló seductoramente, casi en un susurro, mientras le acariciaba el contorno del rostro a su piloto. – Hay demasiados botones en mi vestido de novia… tampoco es fácil de quitar en lo absoluto.

- ¡Lisa Hayes! – Rick gruñó y la abrazó con fuerza. - ¡Vas a terminar asesinándome antes de que podamos siquiera llegar a la ceremonia nupcial!

Mientras hablaba, Rick había empujado a Lisa a un rincón de vestíbulo, justo debajo de la escalinata que conducía al siguiente nivel. Terminaron escondiéndose detrás de unas enormes palmas que decoraban un pasillo y estuvieron ahí besándose y acariciándose un rato, hasta que los dos comenzaron a reír. Parecían un par de adolescentes.

Después de desearse las buenas noches, besarse una última vez… y una vez más… y otra más… y después de que ambos volvieran a hacer un recordatorio de su cuenta regresiva en horas, minutos y segundos, Rick se retiró del hotel. Quedaron de verse para desayunar juntos al día siguiente. Quizás ambos sabían que sería difícil que la noche siguiente pudieran conciliar el sueño, pues estarían demasiado emocionados.

Tal vez por eso esa noche los dos cayeron profundamente dormidos en cuanto sus cabezas tocaron sus almohadas. Esa noche decidieron darse un buen descanso… un bastante merecido descanso antes de las prisas de los días que estaban por venir.

-

* * *

-

El día siguiente comenzó tarde para la feliz pareja. Habían decidido verse a desayunar hasta ya las 10 de la mañana, para darse algo de tiempo para descansar. Se encontraron en el restaurante del Hotel Macross Suites y ahí pidieron que les sirvieran el desayuno cerca de la alberca, justo al lado de una pequeña cascada decorativa que caía ente algunas plantas y flores.

El día había amanecido tibio y el sol brillaba radiantemente en un cielo completamente azul. Era un hermoso día de otoño. Mientras esperaban que les sirvieran el desayuno, Rick y Lisa se contemplaban en silencio, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y sonriendo emocionados. Había una sola palabra reflejada en los ojos de ambos… una palabra que para ellos significaba todo en esos momentos: mañana.

Y es que, después de tanto tiempo, de tantas aventuras, de tantos sinsabores, de tantos momentos memorables, de tanta tristeza, de tanto dolor, de tanta alegría y de tantas y tantas cosas buenas y malas que había vivido juntos… finalmente el día estaba por llegar.

Rick no pudo evitar reírse cuando Lisa rompió aquel silencio casi solemne, recorriendo la pierna del piloto con su pie por debajo de la mesa. Él saltó, sorprendido por aquel movimiento tan inesperado y le lanzó una mirada entre cariñosa y acusadora.

- Lisa… - Le advirtió. - ¡Eso no se hace!

La almirante se rió, una de esas risas suaves, dulces y musicales que enloquecían al piloto que, sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a ella y tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos índice y pulgar para acercarla a él y plantarle un beso suave en los labios. Cuando se separaron, ella clavó sus ojos esmeralda en los azul cobalto del piloto y ambos se permitieron perderse en la inmensidad de sus miradas. Ya no hacían falta palabras. Ya todo estaba dicho entre ellos.

El desayuno que les sirvieron era ligero y nutritivo, consistente básicamente de un buen café, jugo de naranja, pan con mantequilla y mermelada, ensalada de frutas, yogurt, granola y como plato principal un omelet de queso panela para Lisa y huevos revueltos con salchichas para Rick.

Mientras desayunaban, el tema de conversación que fluyó entre ellos consistió básicamente en anécdotas divertidas que habían sucedido entre ellos, especialmente en los últimos meses. Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de reír. Estaban felices, radiantes y muy emocionados… y no podían ocultarlo. Jamás en sus vidas se habían sentido tan dichosos. Era casi increíble pensar que el año anterior las cosas habían andado tan mal entre ellos. Hacía un año nadie se hubiera atrevido siquiera a imaginar que al paso de 12 meses aquel par de tercos, obstinados y testarudos estarían a punto de contraer matrimonio… o que serían tan felices.

La vida de ambos siempre había sido una sucesión de tragedias, pérdidas, situaciones peligrosas, hechos tristes y más tragedias. Pero ahora la vida, que tanto se había ensañado con ellos en el pasado, parecía estar recompensándolos por su valentía, por su perseverancia y por su valor. Jamás se habían dado por vencidos, ambos habían decidido salir adelante, aún y cuando el mundo se les viniera encima… y ahora estaban recibiendo su recompensa.

Terminaron de desayunar y aún no se habían terminado su última taza de café, cuando los Sterling y Kelly aparecieron en escena. El tiempo había volado y ellos no se habían percatado de que casi era medio día. Las chicas tenían su cita en el spa precisamente a las 1200 horas en punto, por lo que no había tiempo que perder. El horario de los chicos era algo más flexible.

Miriya prácticamente llevo arrastrando a Lisa hasta su minivan. El torbellino Meltran jamás avisaba, y la almirante apenas y tuvo tiempo de darle un beso fugaz a su piloto y a decirle que más tarde se pondrían en contacto, antes de que Miriya la sacara de aquel sitio.

En el jardín del hotel Max se quedó con un muy confundido Rick. Cuando se trataba de mujeres, el piloto frecuentemente no sabía ni qué era lo que lo golpeaba… en especial si la mujer involucrada era Miriya.

El capitán Sterling estaba decidido a tomar las cosas con calma ese día, con su característica paciencia y su buen carácter. Decidió que podía darse el lujo de tomarse una taza de café con Rick en aquel hermoso jardín, antes de ir a recibir su muy masculino tratamiento corporal para hombres, según sus propias palabras al explicarle al General Hunter la agenda del día.

La conversación de ambos amigos giró básicamente en las cosas que tendrían que hacer al día siguiente. La ceremonia estaba programada para las 1800 horas, pero Max le aconsejó a Rick que estuviera preparado por lo menos una hora u hora y media antes. Le dijo que él sería el responsable de su transporte de la casa del almirantazgo a la capilla de la base… y que en vista de que Miriya estaría ocupada con Lisa, él podría ir a ayudar a Rick a lo que se ofreciera en su casa. El piloto aceptó aquel ofrecimiento de buena gana. Se sentía tan emocionado y tan nervioso, que estaba seguro que le costaría trabajo atarse las agujetas de sus zapatos.

Después de una larga conversación, los dos amigos finalmente salieron del hotel y se dirigieron a la estética masculina en donde ambos recibirían un tratamiento completo de la cabeza a los pies: corte de pelo, una buena afeitada con navaja tradicional, les arreglarían las uñas, les exfoliarían la piel y les harían mil y un cosas más que ellos no alcanzaban a entender para qué servían. Pero Rick quería verse bien para Lisa… jamás en su vida había sentido esa necesidad apremiante de lucir bien, de verse perfecto… para ella, sólo para ella.

En otra zona de Ciudad Macross, las chicas ya disfrutaban de su día de relajamiento en un exclusivo spa, propiedad del Hotel Macross Suites. Miriya le había explicado a Lisa que los preparativos de la boda hacen que la novia, y sus amigas _que en este caso eran también las organizadoras_, se sientan tensas y estresadas. Habían tenido muchas cosas que hacer, mucho que organizar y habían tenido que intercalar sus responsabilidades militares con la preparación de la boda, por tanto todas se sentían agotadas.

Aquel tratamiento en el spa era un muy merecido regalo de bodas… para todas: un día completo dedicado sólo a ellas, en donde no debían preocuparse ni sentirse tensas, sino solamente relajarse. Para Lisa en especial, era necesario que estuviera tranquila, relajada y en paz. Miriya le indicó que en ese preciso momento debía comenzar a disfrutar de su día especial. Al día siguiente se convertiría en la esposa de Rick Hunter, eso no era algo que sucediera todos los días.

El tratamiento especial que habían preparado para la Almirante Hayes era un muy exclusivo paquete llamado "Baño de Novia", que básicamente consistía en exfoliación, hidratación, limpieza y masaje de cuerpo completo en varios ciclos a lo largo del día.

Lisa recibiría varias sesiones de masaje facial y corporal para estimular la circulación de la sangre, hidratar la piel, relajar y tonificar. Luego vendría el proceso de exfoliación para obtener una activación y renovación cutánea, seguido por baños de barro terapéutico, una ducha de agua tibia, un refrigerio para después proseguir con un ciclo de mascarillas aplicadas en el rostro y todo el cuerpo, un hidromasaje, una aplicación de tónico facial y corporal y finalmente un baño de aromaterapia.

Lisa decidió que consentirse y olvidarse del mundo, dedicarse a sí misma y relajarse por algunas horas era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos. Así que optó por dejarse consentir y no oponer resistencia a ninguno de los tratamientos que le fueran a aplicar aquel día. Hacía mucho que no se daba el lujo de dedicarse unas horas a sí misma y ese día, el último que pasaría como una mujer soltera, era la oportunidad perfecta para dedicarse a sí misma, a consentirse y a mimarse un poco… preparándose para los momentos que a partir del día siguiente compartiría con su piloto… por el resto de sus vidas.

-

* * *

-

El tratamiento especial y completo en el spa se prolongó mucho más de lo que Miriya o Lisa habían originalmente anticipado. Cuando la Meltran fue a dejar a la almirante al hotel eran casi las 10 de la noche… habían hecho una parada para cenar en un pequeño bistro cercano al spa. Ya en el camino de regreso al hotel, Lisa había hablado con Rick en el celular durante todo el camino, mientras Kelly y Miriya, en los asientos delanteros de la minivan, sólo podían sonreír e intercambiar miradas cómplices.

Habían pasado los diez días… no había sido fácil pero finalmente habían llegado al final. Miriya tenía que aceptar, aunque fuera para sí misma, pues su orgullo Meltran no le permitía admitirlo en voz alta, que las cosas no habían sido sencillas en lo absoluto… estar a cargo de la preparación de la boda de sus amigos había sido toda una experiencia para ella, una que le había enseñado qué tan humana había llegado a ser en realidad. Y a pesar de los contratiempos, las prisas y toda la presión y el estrés, lo volvería a hacer… por Lisa y Rick lo volvería a hacer mil veces más.

- Lo más difícil de todo, sin embargo, fue mantenerlos apartados al uno del otro… pero logramos nuestro cometido. Rick, te prometo que valdrá la pena. – Miriya sonrió para sí misma.

Las dos jóvenes acompañaron a Lisa a su habitación. El vestido de novia lucía soberbio en su perchero al centro de la sala de estar de la suite de la almirante. Se veía majestuoso y deslumbrante. Era sencillo, de líneas clásicas y conservadoras, tal y como Lisa. Pero igual que ella, irradiaba una belleza y un encanto irresistibles. Era, sin duda, el vestido de novia más hermoso que alguna vez hubieran visto en su vida.

Miriya hizo una revisión final de todo lo que había que hacer al día siguiente. Lisa no vería a Rick sino hasta la ceremonia, por lo que ella pasaría temprano por el hotel para desayunar con Lisa y luego irían directamente a la estética en donde la prepararían: el peinado, el maquillaje, todo eso tomaba tiempo. Miriya esperaba que estuvieran listas para las 1600 horas, pues la ceremonia era a las 1800 horas y no quería tener contratiempos. Ella y Kelly también se vestirían ahí, en la suite de la almirante.

- El General Martín vendrá por ti a las 1720 horas. – Miriya le informó a Lisa. – De la base enviarán una limusina oficial de la RDF con un conductor oficial. David Stonewell pasará por Kelly y por mí a esa misma hora para irnos detrás de ustedes.

- ¿A qué hora llegará David a la ciudad? – Lisa preguntó.

- Temprano por la mañana. – Kelly le informó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué hay de Max?

- Él se encargará de tu piloto cabeza dura. – Miriya le guiñó el ojo. – Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Lisa se rió y Miriya asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha con todo. Le puso la mano en el hombro a Kelly y comenzó a dirigirla a la puerta, argumentando que era hora de irse, porque todos debían descansar muy bien esa noche, en especial Lisa. La Meltran le hizo mil recomendaciones a su amiga para que se fuera a la cama enseguida, que durmiera, descansara y tratara de relajarse. ¡El gran día había finalmente llegado!

Lisa se despidió de sus amigas con un cálido y sincero abrazo lleno de cariño y de gratitud. Finalmente, cuando se vio sola en su habitación, fue a sentarse al sofá de la sala, en donde contempló por un buen rato su vestido de novia, aún sin poder creer del todo que aquello estaba sucediendo.

Pero sinceramente se sentía cansada… no, cansada no era la palabra correcta, más bien demasiado relajada. Lo cierto es que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que fuera a la cama, que se arropara y que durmiera… que descansara durante ocho o diez horas esa noche. ¡Se lo merecía! Y sobre todo… lo necesitaba.

La almirante se puso su pijama y se metió en las cobijas, pero antes de dormir se quedó un rato sentada, su espalda recargada contra la cabecera de la cama, y con un portarretratos en su regazo. La foto que estaba contemplando era una de Rick y ella… la habían tomado en el estanque de la residencia Hayes hacía unos meses. Ambos lucían jóvenes, felices y enamorados.

- ¡Llegó el momento! – Lisa pensaba. - ¡Finalmente, contra todo pronostico y a pesar de todo, estamos aquí!

Besó suavemente el retrato de Rick como si lo estuviera besando a él mismo en persona. Colocó el marco sobre su mesita de dormir, al tiempo que se acomodaba en la cama, buscando una posición cómoda y apagaba la luz.

- Esta será la última noche que dormiremos separados, mi vida… ¡Rick Hunter, te amo!

Y con ese pensamiento se quedó profundamente dormida, teniendo aún la imagen del rostro apuesto de su piloto clavado en sus pupilas y tatuado en su corazón.

Había pasado apenas una hora de que Lisa se había quedado dormida, cuando un ruidito proveniente del balcón la hizo entreabrir los ojos y parpadear repetidamente. Trató de ubicar la procedencia de aquel ruido, pero en el estado de duermevela en el que aún se encontraba, no pudo hacerlo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez fue una voz apenas audible, llamándola por su nombre apenas en un susurro, la que la hizo saltar de la cama. ¡Reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio y bajo cualquier circunstancia!

- ¡Lisa! – La voz era apenas audible.- Soy yo…

- ¿Rick? – Lisa levantó la cortina del balcón para encontrarse cara a cara con su piloto, que la observaba en la oscuridad, desde el otro lado del cristal. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

La almirante se apresuró a abrir la puerta, pero Rick no entró al cuarto, antes bien fue ella la que salió. Los dos se quedaron de pie, uno frente al otro, mirándose a los ojos. Por un momento ninguno de los dos pareció saber qué era lo que tenían que decir. Fue Lisa quien rompió el silencio.

- Rick¿Cómo subiste hasta aquí¡Pudiste haberte matado!

- Yo… - El piloto se rascó la cabeza. – Me subí por las escaleras de emergencia, igual que el día de la serenata… sé que es tarde pero… sólo quería verte y darte las buenas noches.

Lisa sonrió enternecida y abrió los brazos para recibir a Rick, quien ya se acercaba a ella buscando su calor. Se abrazaron estrechamente y Lisa lo besó en la mejilla, que se sentía suave y tersa.

- ¡Hmmm¡Alguien huele muy bien! – Lisa susurró en su oído.

- Bueno… fui con Max a ese lugar… y me afeitaron con una navaja… fue un poco aterrador, es decir, el tipo medía dos metros y la navaja probablemente 70 centímetros… y la estaba afilando en una tira de cuero y…

Rick se estremeció y Lisa no pudo evitar el reír. Se separó de él y lo acarició cariñosamente. El piloto se veía muy bien, con su cabello bajo control, pero sin perder su característica rebeldía que era como su marca de fábrica. La piel de sus mejillas se sentía como la de un bebé y olía bien… _muy bien_.

- Lisa… - Dijo él, mientras se acercaba para acariciar el rostro de ella con su nariz. – No quiero quitarte mucho tiempo, sé que ambos debemos dormir y descansar un poco pero… quería verte… quería…

- ¿Sí?

- Quería decirte lo emocionado que estoy de casarme contigo… no podría dar este paso con nadie más, Lisa… con nadie más que contigo. Y sobre todo quería que supieras que voy a hacer todo lo que esté de mi parte, lo posible y lo imposible, para que jamás te arrepientas de haberte casado conmigo.

- Jamás lo haría, amor.

- Pero no quiero dar nada por hecho contigo, princesa. – El piloto la besó en la sien.

Sus ojos se encontraron en la oscuridad y por un momento ambos se observaron en silencio. Lisa acarició su cuello, hasta que los dedos de su mano se enredaron en el cabello rebelde de su nuca y él se estremeció.

- Yo también siempre daré lo mejor de mí, Rick… te prometo que vamos a ser muy felices, los dos juntos.

- ¿Para toda la eternidad?

- Para toda la eternidad. – Lisa aseguró convencida y reforzó sus palabras con un movimiento de su cabeza.

El piloto dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y entrecerró sus ojos, buscando lenta pero desesperadamente los labios de Lisa, mientras sus brazos se cerraban en torno a su cuerpo. Las manos de Lisa se deslizaron por el pecho de Rick para abrazarlo alrededor del cuello. Sus labios se entreabrieron antes de encontrarse y comenzaron a besarse con pasión, con urgencia, con una necesidad infinita y con todo el amor que se desbordaba de sus corazones enamorados.

Ambos sentían que ya no podrían contenerse mucho tiempo más… se necesitaban mutuamente, tanto como jamás lo habían hecho antes. Se deseaban con una urgencia y una pasión que sobrepasaba su propia razón. Sentían que se volverían locos si pasaban un día más separados. Aquellos sentimientos eran ya imposibles de contener o de disimular. La única manera en que ellos podrían liberar esa tensión, esa necesidad infinita y ese deseo ávido e incontrolable que les consumía las entrañas era el estar juntos… pero no juntos por un momento, no. Ellos ya necesitaban mucho más del otro que sólo un encuentro pasajero… ellos no se conformarían con nada menos que la eternidad.

Se separaron lentamente, solo el espacio necesario para tomar aire, pues ambos estaban sin aliento, su respiración era acelerada e irregular y sus corazones latían sin control, haciendo que incluso se sintieran mareados.

- Ya no puedo más, Lisa… ya no.

- Yo tampoco, amor… - Ella lo miró a los ojos. - ¡Te amo!

Lisa volvió a lanzarse a los brazos del piloto y sus labios se unieron una vez más con urgencia, con deseo y con una pasión que resultaba ya incontrolable. Sin percatarse siquiera de lo que estaba haciendo, él la había arrinconado entre su cuerpo y la pared, atrapándola inevitablemente y cerrándole cualquier salida… aunque en la mente de Lisa no había siquiera la posibilidad de una huída.

La necesidad entre ellos comenzó a hacerse más evidente. Sus besos se intensificaron y sus caricias se volvieron más íntimas y audaces… y cuando parecía que todo control se había perdido y que ya no había posibilidades de detenerse o de volver atrás, quizás en ese momento justo en que ellos estaban por cruzar el punto sin retorno, el sonido fuerte y agudo del reloj pulsera del piloto los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- Media noche… - susurró Rick sin aliento contra los labios entreabiertos de Lisa.

- Rick… es media noche… es 10 de octubre…

El piloto se separó lentamente de ella, mientras una sonrisa lenta, pero radiante comenzaba a aparecer en los rostros de ambos militares. La pasión, la urgencia, la necesidad que hasta hacía unos segundos los había consumido fueron súbitamente reemplazadas por un sentimiento de paz, de bienestar, de alegría, pero sobre todo de emoción… una emoción fuerte y profunda que hizo que sus corazones, todavía acelerados por los momentos que acababan de vivir, comenzaran a latir a un ritmo más constante.

Sentían como su cuerpo entero era barrido por una oleada de calor que no tenía nada que ver con el deseo que hasta hace unos minutos los había dominado. Era un calor nacido de la ternura, del afecto, del cariño… del amor que sentían uno por el otro.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Rick, con una ternura que sólo podía mostrarle a Lisa, pues sólo a ella le pertenecía, acarició la mejilla de ella con el dorso de su mano de una manera que la hizo estremecerse. Los ojos del piloto brillaban incluso en la oscuridad y la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios hacía que Lisa sintiera que se estaba derritiendo de amor en sus brazos. Lo que Lisa no sabía era que aquellas mismas expresiones estaban reflejadas en su propio rostro.

- El día de nuestra boda. – Rick susurró con una voz cargada de ternura y de amor. – Lisa, princesa… hoy nos vamos a casar. Este día es sólo nuestro, mi vida… tuyo y mío… después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar, finalmente estamos aquí, tú y yo… y vamos a estar juntos para siempre.

- Es el inicio del camino, Rick… - Lisa le respondió en el mismo tono. – Nuestra verdadera aventura, la aventura de nuestras vidas comienza hoy.

- ¡Hasta las estrellas, Lisa! – Rick le sonrió con adoración. – Hasta las estrellas juntos… tú y yo… siempre.

- Hasta las estrellas… y más allá, amor.

El piloto asintió y se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios. Ella respondió a aquel beso con la misma ternura y el mismo amor con el que él la estaba besando. Se separaron lentamente y Rick besó sus manos y luego su frente.

- Será mejor que me vaya, preciosa… tenemos que descansar.

Rick comenzó a retirarse hacia la escalera de emergencia y Lisa no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerlo… o por decirle que usara el ascensor como la gente normal. En esos momentos ninguno de los dos podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el otro. Lisa se acercó al barandal y le plantó un beso suave y lleno de amor a Rick en los labios.

- ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter! – Susurró. - ¡Con todo mi corazón!

- Y yo a ti, Lisa Hayes… hoy, mañana y siempre.

Los dos se besaron otra vez y finalmente Rick comenzó a descender por la escalera de incendios, seguido por la mirada vigilante de Lisa, que no lo perdía de vista. Cuando finalmente el piloto llegó al suelo, miró hacía arriba y le sonrió a su prometida, que lo contemplaba embelesada.

- ¡Nos vemos en nuestra boda, Hayes! – El piloto le dedicó un muy poco formal saludo militar. - ¡Y no llegues tarde!

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió.

Rick le guiñó el ojo y le lanzó una de esas sonrisas deslumbrantes que eran tan características de él. Lisa le respondió lanzándole un beso que él fingió atrapar en el aire y colocar en sus labios.

- ¡Descansa, piloto! – Lisa susurró. - ¡Te amo!

Rick la miró por última vez antes de salir de los jardines del hotel con rumbo al estacionamiento, en donde la Freelander negra lo esperaba para llevarlo a casa… en esa última noche de soledad y soltería.

Lisa regresó a su habitación y se metió debajo de las sabanas de su cama, sonriendo soñadoramente y acariciando sus labios, en donde todavía podía sentir el sabor del beso de Rick en ellos.

El día _finalmente_ había llegado.

-

* * *

-

Se requiere de su honorable presencia

Para ser testigo del enlace matrimonial de

_Elizabeth Hayes_

Almirante de las Fuerzas de Defensa de la Tierra Unida

con

_Richard Hunter_

General de Grupo de las Fuerzas de Defensa de la Tierra Unida

Que tendrá verificativo el día Miércoles diez de octubre

Del año dos mil doce a las 1800 horas

En la capilla ecuménica de la Base Militar Macross

Y posteriormente en los jardines del

Museo Almirante Donald Hayes

de

Ciudad Macross

-

* * *

-

**Notas de autor:**

- Finalmente llegamos al capítulo de la boda. Esa es la buena noticia. La mala noticia es que debido a una carga de trabajo tremenda que traigo en estos días, proyectos y mil cosas más, me será humanamente imposible actualizar la próxima semana. ¡Pero nos vemos el jueves 19 para la boda. :D

- La melodía "Youth Soaring into the Future" (_Juventud Remontando hacia el Futuro) _ha sido tomada del CD de Macross _"Rhapsody in Love_" y fue compuesta por el genial maestro Kentaro Haneda, quien recientemente nos dejó. Por lo que éste capítulo de HL lo dedico especialmente a él con mucho cariño.

- Y como siempre, gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí conmigo. ¡Gracias por la paciencia! Realmente todos sus comentarios significan mucho para mí.

_¡Que tengan una excelente semana!_

_-_

* * *

**.: GTO – MX :.**

* * *

- 


	37. El Corazón de la Eternidad

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

** o O o **

-

* * *

-

**EL CORAZÓN DE LA ETERNIDAD**

-

La joven reportera se arreglaba su cabello mientras su asistente comprobaba que el micrófono estuviera funcionando correctamente y el camarógrafo hacía algunos enfoques y tomas abiertas con su cámara. La mujer sonrió al notar lo hermoso que era el día, tibio con un hermoso cielo azul en donde ni una sola nube podía verse en los alrededores. Alrededor de ella todo era actividad. Algunos trabajadores del cuerpo de Servicios Generales de la RDF iban y venían metiendo cajas y bultos a unos enormes hangares a espaldas de donde la reportera se preparaba para transmitir su nota.

- Un minuto y medio para entrar al aire. – El productor informó. - ¿Estás lista, Andrea?

- ¡Lista! – La reportera se colocó en posición y se aseguró de que el logotipo de la MBS en su micrófono fuera claramente visible. – La almirante Hayes y el General Hunter eligieron un hermoso día para casarse.

El productor levantó su mano, haciendo la señal silenciosa de que se preparara. La cámara comenzó a grabar y el productor, mirando la pequeña pantalla que tenía frente a él, comenzó con su cuenta regresiva con los dedos hasta que le dio la señal a su reportera de que podía comenzar.

- Aquí Andrea Rhein transmitiendo en vivo desde los campos aéreos de la Base Militar Macross para Macross Broadcasting System. Desde muy temprano en la mañana la actividad ha comenzado aquí en la base militar. Hay equipos que trabajan afanosamente para tener todo listo para esta tarde, cuando se celebrará lo que probablemente se ha convertido en el evento más esperado del año: la boda de la Almirante Lisa Hayes con el General Rick Hunter.

El camarógrafo hizo una toma de los muchachos de servicios generales que, ajenos por completo a aquella transmisión noticiosa, continuaban con su trabajo. Andrea Rhein prosiguió con su relato.

- La ceremonia ecuménica se celebrará esta tarde a las seis, o como los militares preferirían decir, a las 1800 horas en la capilla ecuménica de la base. Posteriormente la recepción tendrá lugar en los jardines del Museo Almirante Donald Hayes en el centro de la ciudad. Sin embargo ningún militar de esta base ha sido excluido de esta celebración. La ceremonia será transmitida en pantallas gigantes que están siendo colocadas en los hangares que tengo a mis espaldas, en donde posteriormente se ofrecerá una cena para todos los militares y sus familias que, por razones de espacio y logística, no podrán ser recibidos en el Museo Almirante Donald Hayes. El personal de la base recibió una invitación personalizada de parte de los próximos esposos del matrimonio Hunter-Hayes y todos se han mostrado emocionados y felices de asistir a una celebración tan esperada por todos. – Andrea mostró una de las invitaciones, que uno de los militares ahí presentes le había prestado.

El camarógrafo hizo otra toma general de la zona y de un escuadrón de cazas VF1 que en esos momentos despegaban por la pista número 7 que estaba a sus espaldas. El productor le hizo la señal a Andrea de que aún tenían 30 segundos más al aire, que siguiera hablando. Ella sonrió y prosiguió con una nota de emoción en su voz.

- Hace algunos años los titulares y los espacios noticiosos eran ocupados por estrellas de cine y cantantes, pero en la nueva era que estamos viviendo las cosas parecen haber cambiado radicalmente. La mayoría de nosotros tuvimos seres queridos que pelearon valientemente durante la guerra… la mayoría de nosotros perdimos amigos o familiares, quienes valerosamente ofrendaron su vida a favor de una causa mucho más grande. El deber de los militares, ese deber que llevan tan arraigado en su alma, es morir para que otros puedan vivir… es sacrificar su presente, para que otros puedan vivir el futuro.

Los ojos de Andrea Rhein brillaban con lágrimas contenidas y una profunda emoción… ella, al igual que tantos otros, también había perdido seres queridos en la guerra, personas que ella amaba y que dieron su vida para darles o otros ese regalo de un futuro en el que los sobrevivientes pudieran hacer posibles los sueños, las esperanzas y las ilusiones que ellos, los héroes caídos, jamás habían tenido la oportunidad de llevar a cabo.

- En una época donde voces que se autoproclaman pacifistas y antimilitaristas se levantan por doquier, ignorando el sacrificio de aquellos que murieron para que esos mismos pacifistas pudieran vivir, la almirante Hayes y el General Hunter responden de la mejor manera en que se podría responder: con amor. Son ellos los héroes a quienes la juventud admira, respeta y emula… son ellos quienes, en medio de esas voces de protesta que se levantan, responden con la divisa del almirantazgo: "Asumo la custodia de la paz".

El productor levantó su mano, marcando 5 segundos para el cierre de la transmisión. Andrea sonrió radiantemente y terminó:

- Para Macross Broadcasting System, soy Andrea Rhein.

La cámara dejó de grabar y el productor asintió con la cabeza, mientras revisaba algunos datos técnicos en pantalla.

- Nos espera un largo día por delante. – Comentó el productor.

- Sin embargo, cubrir esa noticia… - Andrea sonrió mientras se quitaba el apuntador. – No me quejo, Henry… sinceramente no me quejo.

- Podría haber sido peor. – El asistente comentó, mientras comenzaba a recoger los cables del suelo. – Podrían habernos enviado a cubrir la fiesta de cumpleaños de la Señorita Macross.

La reportera, el productor y el camarógrafo hicieron un gesto de disgusto. Enseguida el productor les anunció que el canal estaba pidiendo otro segmento para el corte informativo del medio día. Tenían un par de horas para prepararlo.

-

* * *

-

El despertador sonó de pronto, sacando a Rick de un sueño profundo. Su brazo apareció debajo de las sabanas, que lo cubrían hasta la cabeza en un esfuerzo inconsciente del piloto por cubrirse de la luz de la mañana que desde hacía ya buen rato habían entrado a raudales por la venta de su habitación. De un manotazo apagó la alarma del despertador, sin embargo la voz de un locutor de noticias llegó hasta él.

- … la temperatura es de 20°C y el cielo despejado. Es una hermosa mañana de octubre… son las 10:00 AM en punto y se nos informa que en el centro de Ciudad Macross hay un leve congestionamiento vehicular por la avenida—

Rick apagó el radio de otro manotazo, sin salir de su escondite debajo de las sábanas. Por un momento quedó perfectamente inmóvil pero después se rió suavemente.

- Parece que el truco del cuchillo de Miriya funcionó… - Sonó la voz adormilada del general.

El piloto aventó las cobijas y se estiró perezosamente mientras una sonrisa se convertía en una risa franca y llena de alegría y emoción. Se puso de pie de un salto y prácticamente corrió hasta la cocina, en donde se detuvo frente al refrigerador, en donde estuvo por unos segundos contemplando el mapita que había hecho el día mismo que Lisa y él habían fijado la fecha de su boda. Mientras se tallaba los ojos para quitarse el sueño de ellos, no podía dejar de sonreír. Lenta, casi ceremoniosamente tomó el pequeño avioncito en sus manos y lo movió hasta la última casilla.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí! – Rick murmuró para sí mismo. - ¡Llegamos!

Mientras la cafetera se ocupaba en preparar una buena dosis de café matutino, el general Hunter decidió ocuparse de asuntos igualmente importantes. Se sentó en la barra y tomó el teléfono. Revisó una pequeña agenda que tenía a la mano y marcó un número.

- Buenos días. – Habló con voz adormilada. – Quisiera enviar un arreglo floral… el más grande y bonito que tengan… quiero que se entregue de inmediato a la habitación de la Almirante Hayes en el Hotel Macross Suites… sí, por favor… ¡El más hermoso que tengan! – Rick se rió. - ¿La tarjeta? Hmmm… que diga "No te olvides de nuestra cita de esta noche. Te amo. Rick Hunter".

Después de que la vendedora felicitara a Rick por su enlace matrimonial y de que le asegurara que las flores serían entregadas de inmediato a la almirante, el piloto colgó el teléfono y se sirvió su primera taza de café de esa mañana… contó las horas con los dedos e hizo un gesto de disgusto al comprobar que aún faltaba mucho… demasiado tiempo hasta el momento de ir a la capilla… de ir a su boda.

- ¡Va a ser un día muy largo! – Rick comentó, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de la sala de estar y encendía la televisión.

Poco después, en la suite de la almirante en el hotel que había sido su hogar durante los últimos diez días, un mensajero entregó aquel enorme arreglo floral. Miriya, quien se encontraba en el recibidor de la suite, fue quien recibió aquel regalo y sonrió emocionada. Decidió que era hora de despertar a la almirante Hayes.

Entró a la habitación y sacudió la cabeza al percatarse de que Lisa seguía profundamente dormida. No era común que ella durmiera hasta tan tarde, pero por otro lado el descanso le haría bien y además Miriya sabía que no habría muchas oportunidades de descansar aquella noche… o las subsecuentes.

- ¡Buenos días, bella durmiente!

Lisa se encogió debajo de sus cobijas y se tapó la cabeza con la sábana mientras refunfuñaba y murmuraba algunas palabras incomprensibles. La luz que entró a raudales a su habitación cuando Miriya recorrió las pesadas cortinas hicieron que Lisa terminara de despertarse.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las once de la mañana. – Miriya le informó. - ¡Y tenemos mucho que hacer! El almuerzo estará aquí en cualquier minuto, así que más vale que te levantes y te pongas presentable.

- ¿LAS ONCE? – Lisa se sentó de golpe en su cama. - ¡LAS ONCE!

- ¡Hey, tranquila! – Miriya se rió. – Todo está bajo control… Kelly estuvo aquí pero se fue al aeropuerto a recibir a David, así que yo quedé a cargo de llevar tu agenda por ahora. Tienes que almorzar bien porque después te tienes que bañar. A las 1400 horas van a venir a comenzar a peinarte y maquillarte… de acuerdo a mi cronograma para las 1600 horas debes de estar lista, ya solo para ponerte tu vestido encima. ¡Así que arriba, princesita! Ya dormiste lo suficiente.

Lisa miraba a Miriya con una mirada como si no comprendiera de qué estaba hablando su amiga. La meltran se rió y le palmeó la espalda a su amiga.

- Diez de octubre¿Recuerdas¿Tu boda?

Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron desorbitadamente y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en ellos. Miriya iba ya camino a la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡No fue un sueño entonces! – Lisa murmuró.

- Bueno, hay algo aquí afuera que puede hacer que las cosas sean más reales para ti, Lisa. Quizás quieras venir a ver esto.

La almirante se puso de pie, buscó sus pantuflas y caminó hasta la sala, en donde un enorme y hermoso arreglo floral engalanaba aquel espacio. La sonrisa en los labios de Lisa y el brillo en sus ojos fueron mucho más elocuentes que cualquier palabra que ella hubiera podido pronunciar en aquellos momentos.

- ¡Rick! – Murmuró, llevándose las manos al pecho.

- Creo que trae una tarjeta por ahí. – Miriya comentó, yendo a recibir al servicio a la habitación que ya había llegado.

Lisa buscó casi desesperadamente la tarjeta y se rió cuando leyó lo que el piloto había mandado poner en ella. ¡Como si ella se fuera a olvidad de la cita que tenían esa noche! Tenía meses pensando y soñando con aquel día… habían sido años los que había tenido que esperar para llegar a aquel momento. ¿Y Rick le pedía que no fuera a olvidar lo que tenían pendiente esa noche?

- ¡Es un bobo! – Lisa se rió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción contenida.

- ¡Hora de almorzar! – Miriya anunció alegremente, empujando el carrito de servicio hasta el comedor de la suite. – Pedí bastante comida porque no creo que vuelvas a tener tiempo de comer sino hasta la recepción de esta noche, así que más vale que llenes el tanque ahora que puedes¿De acuerdo?

- Voy a… lavarme la cara.

Lisa regresó a su habitación y Miriya sonrió al verla alejarse. Había notado como la siempre segura de sí misma almirante Hayes parecía estar temblando un poco aquella mañana. Lisa estaba emocionada y no podía evitarlo ni ocultarlo. Mientras la meltran comenzaba a servir la mesa, sonreía contenta y satisfecha… el gran día finalmente había llegado.

En el baño, Lisa se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo. Observó su rostro, por el que corrían libremente algunas gotas de agua, y se pasó la mano por las mejillas. Jamás había notado lo brillantes que sus ojos realmente eran. ¿O sería que aquel día estaban brillando de una manera diferente?

Se acomodó su cabello, que estaba ensortijado y algunos mechones le caían sobre los ojos. La luz de la mañana entraba al baño a raudales y hacía que su cabello pareciera particularmente lustroso aquella mañana. Lisa se observó al espejo por unos segundos sin poder moverse ni apartar sus ojos de su imagen. Jamás había sido una mujer vanidosa y jamás se había considerado una mujer particularmente bonita pero… aquella mañana había algo especial en ella. Era como si una luz irradiara de cada molécula de su cuerpo. Se veía radiante y feliz… tan emocionada y feliz como no lo había estado jamás en su vida.

- ¡LISA! – La voz de Miriya llegó hasta ella desde el comedor. - ¡El almuerzo se enfría! Tenemos mucho que hacer así que más vale que te apresures.

- ¡Voy! – Lisa respondió y se dio tiempo de mirarse por última vez en el espejo antes de salir del baño. – El amor lo cambia todo. – Lisa pensó. – ¿Realmente me has cambiado tanto, Rick?

Lisa sonrió y en algún lugar muy dentro de ella una vocecita le respondió que el piloto no la había cambiado, simplemente había liberado a la mujer que ella siempre había mantenido prisionera en su interior… esa mujer que ella se había negado a ser durante tanto tiempo: la verdadera y auténtica Lisa Hayes.

-

* * *

-

Eran casi las 1300 horas cuando Max Sterling llegó a la casa del almirantazgo y fue a llamar a la puerta, llevando consigo unas enormes bolsas de comida con el logotipo de un conocido restaurante local. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Rick fuera a abrirle y le indicara que entrara. El piloto todavía estaba vestido con su pijama y andaba descalzo. Su cabello se notaban particularmente ensortijado y sus ojos hinchados hacían patente el hecho de que Rick había estado dormitando.

- ¿Te acabas de levantar? – Max preguntó, dirigiéndose a la cocina detrás de su amigo.

- No… me desperté desde la mañana pero me quedé dormido viendo la tele.

- ¿Y qué veías?

- Noticias… - Rick se encogió de hombros. – Han estado pasando cortes informativos todo el día, en MBS sobre la boda.

- En MBS, en Televisión Monumental y en el canal del Sistema Global de Noticias. – Max le informó, mientras comenzaba a sacar la comida de las bolsas de papel.

- Son nuestros quince minutos de fama. – Rick se rió.

- Dudo que sean sólo 15 minutos, jefe… pienso que es mucho más que eso. ¿Tienes hambre? Porque traje suficiente para un ejército.

- Sí, la verdad es que si tengo un poco de hambre. – Rick se sentó en la barra. – En las noticias entrevistaron a Maistroff hace rato.

- ¿Y qué dijo?

- Estuvo hablando sobre su próxima postulación como delegado de Ciudad Macross… Lisa tiene razón, sería bueno tenerlo como delegado ante el GTU pero si Maistroff va a comenzar su campaña, entonces primero necesitará pedir licencia… está en los estatutos y reglamentos, ningún militar en servicio activo puede inmiscuirse en política… Lisa piensa hacer una revisión y reestructuración de la cadena de mando de la RDF en noviembre. Ahora que el nuevo mundo se ha puesto en marcha, es urgente reorganizar la cadena de mando de la RDF como prioridad. Con la reactivación de la UN-SPACY y las próximas misiones de migración—

- ¡Rick! – Max lo interrumpió sonriendo. - ¿Realmente tienes que estar hablando de esas cosas el día de hoy?

- Supongo que no… - El piloto se rió y se rascó la nariz. – Aunque también vi en las noticias que los Stonewell llegaron esta mañana.

- Sí, Kelly y Jack fueron a recogerlos al aeropuerto.

- Entrevistaron a David. – Rick agradeció el plato de comida que Max le pasó con un movimiento de cabeza. – Estaba hablando sobre su gestión como delegado de Nueva Montreal ante el GTU… y sobre el contrato y los acuerdos que Stonewell Bellcom formalizará con las Industrias Shinnakasu para la producción de los VF4. El segundo escuadrón que cambiará los VF1 por los VF4 está programado para ser actualizado para fin de año, es el Escuadrón _Iron Chiefs_. La producción masiva está por comenzar, el contrato es de 8000 mil unidades en 20 años y—

Rick se detuvo cuando se percató de la mirada que Max le estaba lanzando, entre divertida e incrédula.

- Sí, lo sé… lo sé. – Rick se pasó la mano por el cabello ensortijado. – Estoy nervioso, Max. Simplemente estaba tratando de pasar el tiempo… viendo todo lo que están diciendo en la televisión sobre la boda y todo… quería mantener mi mente ocupada en otras cosas para que las horas se fueran rápido pero… - Rick se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que es imposible dejar de pensar en esto¿Eh?

- Es el día más importante de tu vida, jefe. – Max habló comprensivamente. – Es normal que te sientas nervioso, pero ya casi llega el gran momento.

- Sí, ya falta poco… decidí dejar de contar los minutos que faltan. ¡Me estaba volviendo loco! Por eso preferí escuchar la entrevista con Maistroff o lo que fuera.

- Bueno, es bastante interesante escucharte hablar de todo esto, Rick.

- ¿De Maistroff y de los Stonewell?

Max asintió y se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno… ya sabes. Te has convertido en todo un soldado, Rick. Incluso en el día de tu boda… y creo que eso se lo debes a cierta almirante de ojos verdes que en estos momentos debe de estar igual de nerviosa que tú.

- ¿Sabes, Max? Ser soldado jamás fue una opción para mí. – Rick comentó, mientras picaba su comida con el tenedor. – Cuando Roy se fue a la guerra yo odié al ejército que me había arrebatado a mi hermano. Mi papá siempre me dijo que era un honor poder luchar por las causas en las que creía. Sin embargo admito que cuando finalmente yo me enlisté en la RDF yo no creía en sus causas… lo hice porque no veía muchas opciones frente a mí.

- ¿Y qué pasó después?

El piloto se encogió de hombros y masticó el bocado que se había echado a la boca. Por un momento los dos comieron en silencio, hasta que Rick siguió hablando.

- Ahora ya no concibo mi vida lejos del ejército, hermano.

- Lejos de Lisa. – Max puntualizó.

Rick sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de proseguir:

- Supongo que el SDF1 vino a cambiar el curso de la historia humana y el curso de nuestras vidas personales. Siento que todos despertamos de un sueño en el que habíamos permanecido toda la vida. Vino la guerra y en nuestras manos estuvo la elección: pelear o morir. Para mi fue toda una revelación, hermano… yo no vivo para luchar… lucho porque quiero vivir. Quiero proteger a los que amo… no lo sé. De pronto el destino nos alcanzó como si fuera una flecha. El destino… mi destino es Lisa Hayes.

- Esa mujer que, sin importar lo que suceda, te amará por siempre, hermano.

El piloto asintió con la cabeza y sonrió emocionado.

- Antes me preguntaba si alguna vez los días volverían a ser tan brillantes como alguna vez lo fueron… ahora me doy cuenta de que los días ahora son tan brillantes y llenos de luz, de paz y de alegría como jamás lo fueron antes.

- Y esa paz, esa luz y esa alegría tienen un nombre para ti.

- Lisa Hayes. – Rick repitió. - ¡El nombre más hermoso del universo!

Los dos amigos continuaron conversando tranquilamente por algunos momentos. Max sabía que Rick estaba algo nervioso y quería que se relajara y se calmara un poco antes de que fuera momento de comenzar a prepararse. Hablaron de sus días en el SDF1 y la guerra espacial que les tocó vivir, sobre sus experiencias durante la reconstrucción, sobre esas mujeres maravillosas que ambos tenían a su lado… y finalmente sobre la boda de Lisa y Rick.

Eran más de las 2 de la tarde cuando Max decidió que era hora de comenzar a prepararse. Quería que Rick tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para afeitarse, bañarse, peinarse y uniformarse. Según las órdenes específicas que había recibido de Miriya, Rick debería salir de la casa del almirantazgo con rumbo a la capilla de la base a las 1700 horas, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

- Bien jefe, - Max anunció. – Será mejor que comience la función… traje mi uniforme para vestirme aquí, si no te molesta… y espero que me dejes tomar una ducha también. Pero ya sabes todos esos productos que te dieron ayer en la estética… lo que debes de ponerte en el cabello y la afeitada que te debes de dar y las cremas… bueno, todo… así que más vale que te pongas en marcha.

- Sí…

Rick se puso de pie y levantó su plato. Max sonrió comprensivamente cuando notó que las manos de su amigo estaban temblando, pues el plato se movía bastante perceptiblemente.

- ¡Deja eso, yo me encargo! – Max tomó el plato de sus manos. – Tú vete a bañar y a preparar… yo me encargo de todo por aquí. Te están temblando las manos.

- ¡Ojala fueran sólo las manos! Me está temblando todo el cuerpo. – Rick lloriqueó.

Max se rió y lo palmeó en la espalda.

- ¡Tranquilo, jefe! Todo va a estar bien… las cosas están bajo control y tú no tienes nada por qué preocuparte. Tu dedícate a disfrutar éste día tan especial.

- Max… -Rick se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina. – Gracias… por todo.

- ¡Ni lo menciones!

- No, en serio. – Rick habló con seriedad. – Sé que pasé semanas quejándome de Miriya y de sus locuras pero… les agradezco todo lo que hacen por nosotros. Ustedes… ustedes son nuestra familia, Max. ¡Gracias!

El capitán Sterling sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Iba a decir algo, pero sintió que cualquier cosa que dijera en esos momentos no alcanzaría a expresar lo que en realidad sentía por Rick y por Lisa… o como su oficial superior tan bien lo había puesto en palabras, por esas personas que se habían convertido en su familia. Finalmente Max se acercó a Rick y lo abrazó estrechamente, palmeándole la espalda con fuerza.

- Te mereces ser feliz, hermano. – Max finalmente habló con voz ronca por la emoción. - ¡Te mereces estar con Lisa y ser feliz a su lado para siempre!

- Gracias… Max. – Rick le regresó el abrazo, sintiendo la misma emoción que su amigo le estaba demostrando en esos momentos.

Los dos se separaron y se sonrieron. Sin que mediaran más palabras entre ellos, o quizás para ocultar el hecho de que ambos sentían que estaban a punto de llorar, Rick se dirigió a su habitación a comenzar con los preparativos, mientras Max se quedó en la cocina y comenzó a lavar los platos.

Había pasado algunos minutos… media hora tal vez, cuando Max se sentó en la barra y observó a su alrededor. Rick se las había ingeniado para mantener el lugar escrupulosamente limpio y bien ordenado durante la ausencia de Lisa y aquello hizo sonreír al capitán.

Observó también la decoración de la cocina, simple y sencilla pero a la vez cálida y llena de pequeños detalles. La mano de Lisa Hayes podía verse en cualquier rincón… y la de Rick Hunter en el pequeño calendario que había en la puerta del refrigerador, con un avioncito posado sobre el recuadro marcado con la fecha de ese día: 10 de octubre 2012.

Antes de que Max pudiera siquiera formular algún pensamiento lógico, el teléfono se dejó escuchar y casi como por reflejo el capitán lo tomó para contestar la llamada.

- Casa del almirantazgo, habla el capitán Sterling. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Un silencio glacial siguió a las palabras de Max. Era como si no hubiera nadie del otro lado de la línea… excepto que él podía escuchar una respiración entrecortada.

- ¿Bueno? – Max insistió. - ¿Quién habla?

- ¿Está… está Rick Hunter? Necesito… quiero hablar con él.

- El general Hunter no puede atender su llamada en éste momento. ¿Quién lo busca?

- Max… ¿No me reconoces? Soy yo… Minmei.

Los ojos del piloto as de las Fuerzas de Defensa se abrieron desorbitadamente. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue el preguntarse cómo es que no había reconocido a la que quizás era la voz más famosa de la Tierra en esos tiempos… pero ese pensamiento fue rápidamente sustituido por la rabia que de pronto sintió al pensar que Minmei estaba buscando a Rick… en el día de su boda.

- Minmei… - La voz de Max fue casi un susurro; estaba luchando por mantener la calma. – Minmei… ¿Qué sucede?

- Sólo quería hablar con Rick… felicitarlo por su boda.

Un incomodo silencio siguió a aquella frase. Max no sabía que responder y Minmei parecía dudar entre seguir hablando o esperar una respuesta. Finalmente fue la Señorita Macross quien continuó:

- Tienes que comunicarme con él, Max… tengo que hablar con él aunque sea por un momento.

- No puedo, Minmei. Rick no está disponible en estos momentos… y aunque lo estuviera, dudo que— Minmei¿No comprendes que en unas horas Rick va a casarse con Lisa¡Tienes que dejarlo en paz!

- Max, yo—solamente quiero felicitarlo, es todo… y decirle que les he enviado un regalo de bodas grande y muy costoso. Fue lo mejor que encontré en los _Almacenes Viejo Mundo_, son los más exclusivos de Ciudad Monumento.

- Yo le pasaré tu recado y esto seguro de que agradecerá el regalo, muchas gracias.

- ¡Max! – Minmei lo detuvo, evitando que colgara el teléfono. - ¿Cómo… está él?

- ¡Feliz! – Max respondió sin siquiera pensarlo, antes de abundar en el tema.- Es un hombre con suerte, Minmei… está por casarse con el amor de su vida. Está emocionado y muy contento.

- Estoy preocupada por él¿Sabes? Es que… yo estoy bien… he estado rehaciendo mi vida y creo que voy por buen camino pero… no es sobre mí, es solo que yo, bueno…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No lo tomes a mal, Max… yo respeto a Lisa y pienso que es una mujer extraordinaria… pero me preocupa que Rick haya tomado las cosas con ella con… con tanta prisa, eso es todo. Un día estaba enamorado de mí y odiaba a Lisa… y ahora unos meses después está a punto de casarse con ella. No quiero que cometa un error… no quisiera verlo sufrir. Pienso que esta boda es algo… precipitada.

Max no pudo evitar soltar una risita al escuchar a Minmei hablar de esa manera. Se talló la sien para darse un segundo para ordenar sus pensamientos, para armarse de paciencia y para aplacar el súbito dolor de cabeza que lo había atacado.

- Minmei, sinceramente no tengo tiempo para esto… pero te puedo decir que todos los que conocemos a Rick y Lisa y hemos estado cerca de ellos durante tanto tiempo pensamos que esta boda, lejos de ser precipitada, más bien ha sido aplazada por demasiado tiempo. ¡Deja de vivir en un mundo que gira alrededor de ti, Minmei! – Max habló haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia. – Rick ha estado enamorado de Lisa por años… le tomó mucho tiempo el admitir sus sentimientos por ella pero… ella siempre, _siempre_ ha sido el amor de su vida.

- ¡Pero era yo a quien él amaba! Me lo dijo muchas veces, él…

- Él estaba confundido… cegado por ti y empeñado en buscar el amor en donde no estaba. Mientras tú vivías tu vida y te dedicabas a hacerte un nombre y una carrera, fue Lisa quien estuvo al lado de Rick… quien peleó cada batalla a su lado, quien curó sus heridas de guerra… fue ella quien sostuvo a Rick en sus peores momentos, quien lo abrazaba y lo dejaba llorar en su hombro cuando él sentía que ya no podía más. Fue Lisa Hayes quien estuvo ahí con él, día tras día, mes tras mes, año tras año durante esos difíciles tiempos de guerra y reconstrucción… fue ella quien lo escuchó suspirar por ti y quien lo aconsejo respecto a su relación contigo, a pesar de que haciendo eso su propio corazón se partía en mil pedazos… fue Lisa quien se quedó con Rick cuando tú te fuiste… fue ella quien pasó a su lado esos largos días del invierno apocalíptico que siguió al ataque de Dolza, quien pasó las noches enteras sin dormir a su lado cada vez que él estuvo enfermo o herido, que vio por él en las batallas… fue su compañera, su confidente, su amiga… Lisa Hayes es su todo, Minmei. Fue una lástima que Rick tardara tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de ello.

Max escuchó a Minmei sollozando al otro lado de la línea. Sacudió la cabeza y antes de que ella pudiera hablar, él terminó.

- Déjalo ir, Minmei. – Habló con suavidad. – Tú sabes tan bien como nosotros que su corazón siempre ha pertenecido a Lisa. Van a ser muy felices juntos… tú los has visto… tú lo sabes tan bien como yo o cualquiera que los conozca.

- La vida no es justa. – Minmei suspiró. – He pensado mucho en Rick¿Sabes? En lo que hubo entre nosotros… en lo que pudo haber y nunca fue… es gracioso pensar que cuando él me amaba yo estaba tan absorta en mi carrera y en esos sueños románticos de adolescencia. Rick fue un buen amigo pero… jamás pensé que podría involucrarme sentimentalmente con él… años después me di cuenta de que quizás sí podría haber algo entre nosotros después de todo… y cuando quise intentarlo, ella ya se le había metido en la sangre…

- Se le metió en el alma. – Max asintió.

- Max… dile que… espero que sea muy feliz… que espero que él y Lisa sean muy felices juntos… dile que… que no se preocupe por mí… que yo estoy bien y que hoy estaré celebrando mi cumpleaños… y estaré pensando en ellos… incluso pienso dedicarles una canción esta noche. ¿Se lo dirás?

- Yo se lo diré. – Max asintió. – Y Minmei… sigue adelante con tu vida. Eres joven, talentosa y tienes un gran futuro por delante. Tienes lo que siempre has querido… aprovéchalo y no eches las cosas a perder.

- Yo estaré bien… me voy Max, estoy muy ocupada y tengo mucho por hacer antes de mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

- ¡Diviértete, Minmei!

Cuando la llamada terminó, Max puso el teléfono de vuelta en su sitio y respiró profundamente para luego dejar escapar el aire de sus pulmones de manera lenta, tratando de calmarse un poco.

- ¿Qué no se preocupe por ella? – Murmuró entre dientes. - ¡Dios santo, ella es lo último que Rick tiene en la cabeza en estos momentos¿Cómo es posible que haya personas tan egoístas y egocéntricas?

Max miró el refrigerador. Ahí, junto al calendario que Rick había hecho, también estaba pegada con un pequeño imán del escudo de la RDF una fotografía. Había sido tomada en la pista de despegue #3 de Prometheus. Rick, en uniforme de vuelo, abrazaba a Lisa por la espalda; tenía sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la almirante y su barbilla recargada en su hombro. Las mejillas de ambos estaban juntas y los dos sonreían radiantemente a la cámara. Max sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

- Tienes razón en algo, Minmei… Lisa se le metió en la sangre.

Max les sonrió a sus amigos en la fotografía y sus ojos se entrecerraron, adquiriendo un brillo de ternura y emoción contenida. Él había vivido muy de cerca esa tormentosa historia de amor que ese día llegaba a su culminación… él, más que nadie, sabia lo mucho que Lisa y Rick habían esperado por ese momento.

- ¡Éste es su día, chicos! – Habló en voz baja. - ¡Miren hasta donde han llegado! Y es sólo el principio. A partir de hoy, todos sus sueños comenzaran a volverse las más hermosas realidades… éste es un nuevo inicio en su vida…Rick, Lisa… ustedes jamás tuvieron una verdadera familia ni un amigo verdadero, alguien en quien realmente confiaran, a quien realmente amaran… hasta que se encontraron el uno al otro. ¡Y hoy finalmente tendremos boda¡Ya era hora!

Max comenzó a reírse emocionado y decidió que le mencionaría a Rick aquella llamada de Minmei, pero sin darle demasiada importancia. Después de todo su amigo tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar en esos momentos.

Max salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala, en donde su uniforme formal estaba tendido sobre el respaldo del sofá, dentro de un portratrajes de vinil. Había una pequeña cajita sobre la mesa y Max la abrió para inspeccionar las medallas y sus insignias de rango que guardaba ahí adentro. Cuando vio que todo estaba en orden se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y subió los pies a la mesita de centro mientras sacaba su celular de la bolsa.

- ¿Miriya, amor¿Cómo van las cosas por allá? – Max sonrió levemente al escuchar el parte de guerra de su compañera. - ¡Excelente!... No, aquí todo está bajo control y vamos conforme al tiempo… no te preocupes, todo va bien… ¡Te veré de rato! Y Mir… te amo.

El piloto as de la RDF sonrió suavemente antes de dar por terminada la llamada. Suspiró profundamente y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dispuesto a darse unos minutos de descanso mientras su amigo salía de tomar su baño.

El reloj seguía marcando las horas de aquel 10 de octubre del 2012 en Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

-

Poco más tarde Rick apareció en la sala de su casa, vestido con unos pantalones de ejercicio grises, pantuflas y secándose el cabello con una toalla que llevaba sobre los hombros. Max lo vio entrar y apagó la televisión con el control remoto.

- ¿Ya estás listo, viejo?

- ¿Cómo vamos de tiempo? – Rick preguntó ansiosamente. – Tuve que ponerme todos esos productos para la piel y el cabello que ayer me dieron… creo que me tardé algo más de lo planeado.

- Vamos bien. – Max revisó su reloj. – Ahora, si me lo permites, quisiera darme una ducha para ya vestirme yo también. Y te aconsejo que ya comiences a prepararte.

- Sí… puedes usar el baño del cuarto de huéspedes… hay toallas en los estantes…

Max asintió con la cabeza, pero Rick notó que su amigo no se movía del lugar en donde estaba parado. Lo miró a los ojos y el capitán desvió su mirada.

- ¿Pasa algo, Max?

El aludido negó con la cabeza, pero casi de inmediato se encogió de hombros y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rick.

- Bueno, tengo que notificarte sobre dos llamadas telefónicas que atendí mientras tú te estabas bañando.

- ¿Es sobre Lisa? – Rick se sobresaltó. - ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Tranquilo, hermano! – Max sonrió. – Hablé con Miriya… dice que todo va muy bien por allá y que vas a casarte con la novia más hermosa que alguna vez ha existido en éste mundo.

La mirada de Rick se suavizó y una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios, al tiempo que un suspiro apenas audible escapaba de sus labios.

- ¡No puedo esperar para verla! – Susurró. – Estaba pensando en ella… recordando pequeñas cosas¿sabes? Detalles… no sé… estaba pensando en que cada vez que le digo que la amo, sus ojos brillan de una manera muy especial… como si estuvieran llenos de lágrimas pero… no sé… a veces se ven tan claros, tan hermosos y otras veces verde de sus ojos se oscurece dándoles un tono tan intenso que…

Rick no terminó sus frase… no supo como hacerlo. En lugar de eso se estremeció de pies a cabeza y sonrió un tanto apenado. Max lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Lo siento Max, es sólo que— ¡En fin¿De qué se trataba la otra llamada?

- De Minmei. – Max le disparó a quemarropa y sin anestesia.

El piloto lo miró y parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Enseguida sus cejas de arquearon y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué podría posiblemente querer Minmei conmigo en estos momentos?

- Lo mismo de siempre, Rick… me dijo que les había comprado un regalo muy costoso en los mejores almacenes de Ciudad Monumento y me pidió que te deseara que fueras muy feliz con Lisa.

Rick asintió levemente con la cabeza y un pequeño gesto de fastidio apareció en su rostro. Max lo estudió por unos segundos y entonces decidió informarle del resto de su conversación.

- Me dijo que—pensaba que te estabas precipitando demasiado con Lisa…

- ¿Precipitando? – Rick se rió, sin querer siquiera escuchar la siguiente parte de la conversación. - ¿Qué puede saber Minmei de esto¡Dios santo! Si de mi fuera… yo me hubiera casado con Lisa desde hace meses… ¿Sabes que originalmente pensaba casarme con ella en Junio? Después vino toda esa situación con la Operación 4V en Sudamérica, la visita de Lisa al Satélite Fábrica, los vuelos de pruebas de los VF4, mi ascenso… fueron demasiadas cosas pero—Max, jamás podré compensar a Lisa por toda la paciencia que me tuvo durante tanto tiempo, yo— ¡Es absurdo lo que Minmei dice!

- Lo es, Rick… pero te aconsejo que no pienses demasiado en ello. En realidad fue una llamada sin importancia y ni siquiera te la hubiera mencionado, a no ser porque… porque pienso que tienes derecho a saberlo.

- Lo sé, Max… y te lo agradezco. Pero tienes razón, no debo pensar en eso. Después de todo y conociendo a Minmei…

- Quiere tener un papel protagónico en tu boda, aún en la distancia. Si esta fuera una telenovela, me parece que ella aparecería a media ceremonia para impedir la boda.

- ¡No lo digas ni de broma! – Rick se sobresaltó un poco.

Max se rió de buena gana y le palmeó la espalda a Rick.

- ¡Olvídalo, hermano! Voy a darme una ducha… tú olvídate de todo lo demás y concéntrate en dos cosas: en la mujer a la que amas y con quien te vas a casar en un par de horas… y en verte muy bien para ella.

Max desapareció rumbo al cuarto de huéspedes y Rick se quedó de pie a media sala, sonriendo levemente. Su mirada se clavó en una serie de fotografías que decoraban uno de los rincones más bonitos de aquel espacio. Su sonrisa se agrandó al recordar cada momento vivido con Lisa, cada instante, cada segundo que ella había hecho algo tan especial y hermoso en su vida.

- Ni la muerte misma impediría que hoy me case contigo, hermosa. ¡Te amo, princesa¡Te amo!

Rick se besó los dedos y luego los colocó sobre uno de los retratos de Lisa. Sonrió con ternura y después, sin quitarle la vista de encima a aquella fotografía, se dirigió a su habitación… el tiempo seguía corriendo y él necesitaba comenzar a uniformarse.

-

* * *

-

En la habitación principal del Hotel Macross Suites todo había sido movimiento aquel día. Desde muy temprano en la mañana las personas habían estado entrando y saliendo, llevando y trayendo cosas. Habían llegado a llevar flores, después habían aparecido media docena de estilistas que durante un par de horas se habían afanado entusiastamente en hacer que Lisa Hayes luciera como una diosa. Aún no se retiraban los estilistas cuando habían llegado las diseñadoras del vestido de novia de la almirante, para encargarse de cualquier arreglo de último segundo que pudiera necesitarse.

El reloj de pared en la habitación de Lisa marcaba las 1640 horas. Lisa lo observaba con atención, mientras las manecillas seguían avanzando lenta, pero implacablemente. Afuera, en la sala de la suite, podía escuchar las voces de Miriya y Kelly, así como los gritos emocionados de Dana. Después de dedicarse a ella durante horas, sus amigas ahora estaban preparándose. Según los planes de Miriya, Lisa debería de estar en la limosina que la llevaría a la capilla a las 1720 horas, en punto.

- Cuarenta minutos… - Lisa pensó y enseguida sintió mariposas en el estómago.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar lenta y profundamente, tratando con eso de controlar un poco los nervios que sentía. Jamás pensó que se sentiría así… sabía que iba a estar profundamente emocionada, como efectivamente lo estaba, pero nunca se imaginó que se sentiría tan nerviosa. Las manos le temblaban, sentía mariposas en el estómago y el corazón le palpitaba de tal manera que Lisa sinceramente pensaba que tenía taquicardia y que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

La almirante se rió suavemente y miró su reflejo en el espejo: estaba engalanada con su inmaculado y hermoso vestido de novia, que la hacía verse como toda una princesa, como Rick frecuentemente la llamaba. Ya estaba casi lista, excepto por su velo que aún no le habían colocado, pues antes de irse los estilistas le habían hecho algunos arreglos de último minuto a su cabello.

Lisa jamás pensó que algún día se miraría al espejo y se vería vestida de novia… ella jamás había sido una mujer que se considerara bonita a sí misma… jamás siquiera había pensado en ello. Pero en ese momento tenía que admitir que se veía… bueno, hermosa era la palabra. No había otra para describirla.

- Debe ser el peinado… o el maquillaje… unido a éste vestido tan lindo, yo—

La joven almirante de la RDF se detuvo y sonrió una de esas sonrisas que eran tan características de ella. Decidió que tan sólo por ese día dejaría a un lado sus inseguridades y se permitiría pensar que era una mujer hermosa.

- ¡No puedo creer lo que me has hecho, Rick Hunter! – Se quejó en voz alta, pero su sonrisa la contradijo. – Soy veterana de mil batallas… peleé en mil combates… y jamás, _jamás_ en mi vida, ni aún en esos momentos, me había sentido tan nerviosa como me siento en éste momento.

Lisa tomó aire, respirando larga y profundamente antes de exhalar lentamente. Aquello pareció calmarla un poco. Se miró al espejo otra vez y sonrió al percatarse del excelente trabajo que los estilistas habían llevado a cabo. Ella les había especificado que quería un maquillaje suave, leve, muy natural… y un peinado sencillo. Y ellos habían accedido a sus peticiones. ¡Y habían logrado que luciera espectacular!

Se permitió unos momentos para admirar su vestido de corte elegante y líneas clásicas que resaltaba sus curvas femeninas de una manera suave y sugerente y la hacía lucir como una diosa… no había otra palabra para definirlo.

Las diseñadoras habían elegido un corte en línea A para el vestido de Lisa, que corría por tu torso y al llegar a la cintura poco a poco se comenzaba a abrir la falda en forma de A, lo que resaltaba la figura de la almirante y la hacía ver esbelta, creando una figura delicada y femenina. Aquel vestido, clásico y elegante, estaba confeccionado en la fina tela de satín de seda color blanco natural, que era suave y favorecedor al tono de piel de Lisa.

Un leve escote en forma de V mostraba el pecho inmaculado y los hombros de la almirante y era rematado por las mangas de hombros caídos. El vestido era complementado por un hermoso y extraordinario trabajo de bordado, haciendo que Lisa luciera como toda una princesa.

Complementando aquel atuendo, estaba el peinado de la almirante, con su cabello suelto, engalanado con algunos rizos suaves, que le caía graciosamente sobre los hombros, dándole una apariencia fresca y natural, complementada por su rubor apenas perceptible en sus mejillas y un suave brillo labial.

Un suave sonido en la puerta sobresaltó a Lisa. Enseguida Miriya apareció, ya completamente vestida y maquillada. Lisa sonrió; su amiga se veía hermosa con el vestido que lucía para la ocasión. Se veía elegante y absolutamente bella. La Meltran asintió aprobatoriamente cuando miró a Lisa y le sonrió.

- Ya casi estamos listos, Lisa… David Stonewell y el General Martín acaban de llegar.

- ¿Ya están aquí? – La voz de Lisa casi se quebró.

- ¡Hey, tranquila! – Miriya se rió y se acercó a ella. - ¡Todo saldrá muy bien! Además ya casi es hora de irnos… Max y Rick deberán ponerse en camino en 10 o 15 minutos a más tardar. Ahora sólo necesitamos darte los toques finales.

Diciendo esto, Miriya sacó el velo de novia de una pequeña caja y comenzó a ajustarlo en la cabeza de Lisa, mientras llamaba a Kelly y le pedía que le trajera la tiara, cubierta de flores de limón naturales.

Kelly, quien ya estaba completamente arreglada y lista para partir, y quien se veía particularmente hermosa y bastante madura esa tarde, apareció en la habitación llevando consigo esa corona de flores con la que terminarían de arreglar a Lisa.

- ¡Te ves hermosa, Lisa¡Absolutamente bella y deslumbrante! Rick se va a morir cuando te vea. – Kelly comentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Gracias Kelly. – Lisa le sonrió, mirando su imagen reflejada en el espejo mientras Miriya terminaba de colocarle la corona de flores. - ¡Tú también te ves muy bien!

- Hoy es sobre ti, Lisa. – Kelly puntualizó. - ¡Hoy tú eres la estrella!

- ¡Listo! - Miriya anunció triunfantemente. - ¡Lisa, te ves preciosa¡Mírate¿Qué te parece?

Lisa se miró al espejo y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para suprimir la expresión de sorpresa que involuntariamente escapó de sus labios. Miriya y Kelly intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas, mientras esperaban por el veredicto de la almirante. Pero Lisa estaba totalmente perdida contemplando su reflejo en el espejo. Con aquel hermoso vestido, que casi la hacía sentirse como una princesa, y esa tiara de flores de azahar coronando su cabeza y sosteniendo su velo, incluso ella tenía que admitir que se veía hermosa. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con lágrimas contenidas y la emoción y el nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos estaban a punto de sobrepasarla por completo.

Miriya así lo notó, pues dio un paso al frente y le puso las manos en los hombros a Lisa. La almirante la miró y ambas mujeres se sonrieron.

- ¡Estás lista! – Miriya apenas susurró.

- Miriya… Kelly… - Lisa se dio la media vuelta para mirar de frente a sus amigas. Su voz se le quebró con la emoción. – Gracias… gracias por todo.

- Ha sido un honor. – Miriya respondió con una seriedad apabullante. - ¡Ahora vamos a que te cases de una vez por todas con ese piloto que seguramente está más nervioso y ansioso que tú! – La meltran recuperó su espíritu festivo.

- ¡Hey, sonrían!

De improvisto y sin siquiera avisar, una cámara fotográfica digital había aparecido casi mágicamente en las manos de Kelly y ella había disparado para captar aquel momento tan especial. Las tres mujeres sonrieron emocionadas y decidieron que antes de salir de esa habitación y encontrarse con los dos hombres que las esperaban en la sala de la suite, se darían un par de minutos para tomarse algunas fotografías. Finalmente esa breve y espontánea sesión fotográfica terminó por relajar a Lisa y hacerla reír.

- La limosina oficial de la RDF está esperando en el nivel de los autos de servicio del hotel. – Miriya le explicaba, mientras se dirigían a la sala. – Allá afuera hay periodistas y gente esperando, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de permitir que nos retrasen… así que saldremos de incógnitos.

- Tú eres la de la logística, Miriya… yo confío en ti.

- ¡Vamos con tiempo! – Kelly anunció.

En cuanto Lisa apareció en la sala de la suite, David Stonewell y el General Daniel Martín se pusieron de pie de un salto y observaron a Lisa con ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta. Ninguno de los dos podía salir de su estupor y aquello provocó que la almirante se sonrojara profundamente.

- ¡Dios santo, Lisa! – Finalmente David reaccionó. - ¡Rick deberá tener un corazón muy fuerte para poder resistir el impacto de verte aparecer por el pasillo de esa capilla¡Te ves hermosa!

- Gracias David… me da mucho gusto verte.

- Hermosa no es la palabra. – El general Martín se acercó para tomar las manos de Lisa en las suyas y besarla suave y paternalmente en la frente. - ¡Eres un ángel, Lisa! Rick es un hombre muy afortunado… y tu padre… en donde quiera que el viejo Donald esté, sé que te está mirando con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y mucho orgullo en su pecho.

Lisa le respondió al general Martín con una hermosa sonrisa. Miriya, quien acababa de terminar una llamada telefónica con Max, sonrió y anunció en voz alta:

- Dice Max que el novio está listo y que en cinco minutos saldrán de la casa del almirantazgo… en ese caso nosotros saldremos en unos 15 minutos.

- Entonces nosotros seguiremos a la limosina oficial. – David habló, al tiempo que ponía su brazo en torno a los hombros de Kelly y la abrazaba. – Miriya, tú y Dana vendrán con nosotros¿Cierto?

- Así es. – Miriya tomó la mano de Dana, quien hasta entonces había estado dormitando en el sofá. – Se envió la limosina oficial de la RDF, la reservada a los altos miembros del Concejo del GTU y a los embajadores. Ahora no hay tiempo que perder… ¡Todos a los autos! Quiero que salgamos con tiempo, para prevenir cualquier problema de último minuto.

El general Martín sonrió, se colocó su gorra de guarnición debajo del brazo y se inclinó caballerosamente antes de ofrecerle su brazo libre a Lisa, quien lo tomó y le agradeció con una sonrisa que pareció iluminar aquel lugar. El viejo general le regresó aquel gesto y sus ojos se humedecieron levemente.

- Bien… - Martín habló, emocionado. – Pues es hora… el momento ha llegado.

Miriya miró el reloj de la pared por última vez y sonrió satisfecha, comprobando que iban con tiempo, justo de acuerdo a lo planeado.

- ¡Que comience el espectáculo! – Miriya respondió.

Lisa respiró profundamente y luego dejo salir el aire lentamente por la boca, antes de salir de la habitación del brazo del General Martín, siguiendo a su autoproclamada escolta, quienes los conducían al sitio en donde la limosina de la RDF y el auto que David había rentado en Ciudad Macross para la ocasión, estaban esperando por ellos en uno de los puertos de servicio del hotel, alejados de los curiosos y de la prensa que esperaban en la puerta del mismo.

-

* * *

-

En la casa del almirantazgo, el capitán Max Sterling, vestido con su uniforme formal, observaba a Rick y no podía evitar el sonreír. En los muchos años que él había conocido a su oficial superior, mejor amigo, compañero de armas y hermano, jamás lo había visto tan emocionado… ni tan nervioso.

Rick, frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en el vestidor, estaba ocupado en arreglarse los puños de su uniforme, aunque en realidad Max no comprendía qué era lo que tanto arreglaba el piloto, pues él podía percatarse de que todo estaba perfecto. Max decidió que era el momento de sacar a su amigo de la casa y llevarlo a la capilla… cinco minutos más y Rick se volvería loco. El capitán puso su mano sobre el hombro del General Hunter y él lo miró en el reflejo del espejo.

- Creo que estás listo, Rick… ya es hora.

El joven general de las Fuerzas de Defensa asintió levemente y tomó aire para luego exhalarlo larga y lentamente por la boca. Súbitamente sentía que el estómago le dolía un poco e incluso se sentía levemente mareado.

- Te ves un poco pálido. – Max notó que el piloto estaba temblando levemente. - ¿Te sientes bien?

- Un poco nervioso. – Concedió Rick. – En realidad… jamás… me había sentido tan nervioso en la vida. ¡El corazón me palpita a mil por hora!

Rick se puso la mano sobre el pecho y Max sonrió y le palmeó la espalda en un gesto empático y comprensivo.

- No te preocupes, hermano… te aseguro que en cuanto veas aparecer a Lisa por el pasillo, todo esto desaparecerá.

- Lisa… - Rick murmuró y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. – Me preguntó cómo le estará yendo a ella.

- La almirante está en la misma situación que tú, jefe. – Max se rió. – Acabo de hablar con Miriya y… bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. ¡No querrás llegar tarde a tu propia boda!

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Rick se enderezó y tiró del faldón de su uniforme, al tiempo que se inspeccionaba por última vez en el espejo. - ¿Cómo me veo?

- ¡Jamás te has visto mejor! – Max le entregó su gorra de guarnición. – Toma… ponte esto y estarás listo.

Rick observó su gorra, con sus insignias de jerarquía: un escudo de la RDF y una estrella de plata, y la escarapela. Sonrió levemente y miró a Max.

- Lisa va a casarse con un general, tal y como su madre algún día lo hizo. No sé cuántas estrellas tendría el almirante Hayes en ese entonces pero… espero que yo pueda llegar a ostentar tres estrellas en mi uniforme. ¡Lo voy a lograr porque es algo que le debo a Lisa! Quiero llegar tan alto como pueda… por ella, viejo.

- Algún día llegarás a ser el almirante de la flota, viejo. – Max lo palmeó en la espalda. – El almirante Rick Hunter… no suena nada mal¿Eh?

- Nada mal. – Rick sonrió soñadoramente mientras se colocaba su gorra.

- ¡Listo! – Max sonrió - ¡Se ve muy bien, general Hunter!

Rick miró su imagen en el espejo por última vez. Durante los últimos 45 minutos había estado peleándose con su uniforme, queriendo que todo estuviera perfecto. Jamás había usado el uniforme de gala y acababa de descubrir que no era sencillo vestirse con semejante elegancia. De no haber sido por la ayuda de Max, sus insignias y su sable jamás se hubieran quedado en su lugar.

Pero ahora, con el último toque que había sido su gorra de guarnición, el uniforme estaba completo y la imagen que él estaba viendo en el espejo era una que lo emocionaba y a la vez lo sobrecogía un poco: el General Richard Hunter de las Fuerzas de Defensa, en uniforme de gala. ¿En qué momento aquel piloto amateur que usaba un brillante traje de vuelo anaranjado se había convertido en ese militar fuerte y orgulloso que portaba con tanta dignidad ese uniforme y sus insignias?

El uniforme de gala del general consistía en pantalón y guerrera negros. La guerrera, de faldones, la cerraba con 14 botones dorados colocados en doble hilera sobre el pecho. Cada uno de ellos llevaba grabado el escudo de la RDF. En el cuello, tipo Mao, cerrado por dos broches, llevaba bordado en hilos de oro su escudo de servicio. Las mangas de su guerrera, cuyas bocamangas también iban bordadas en hilos dorados, se cerraban en el puño con tres botones similares a los del pecho. Su pantalón negro llevaba a los lados una franja de galón dorado y su cinturón, igualmente negro, se cerraba al frente con una hebilla que llevaba grabado el escudo de la RDF-GTU. Sus zapatos eran negros y su gorra de guarnición, negra y llevaba, además del escudo de la RDF y la estrella plateada de General de Grupo, una doble rama de laurel y encino flanqueando las insignias de rango.

Sobre los hombros Rick llevaba sus charreteras de galón dorado y sus insignias de jerarquía rodeadas de ramas de laurel, mientras que canelones dorados cubrían sus hombros. Al cuello llevaba igualmente sus insignias de General y suspendido en el hombro derecho, sujetado por un broche bajo la charretera, con agujas y rosetas al frente, pasando por debajo del brazo y asegurado en la parte posterior por un botón, llevaba su cordón dorado de mando.

En el pecho, el General Hunter portaba orgullosamente sus condecoraciones, sobre el corazón. Cada una de las medallas que había obtenido durante sus años de servicio engalanaban su uniforme. Y sobre ellas su insignia de piloto aviador de la RDF, sus alas de pecho, de las cuales se sentía tan orgulloso: el escudo de la RDF con dos alas doradas desplegadas lateralmente y sobre el escudo, la estrella rodeada de una rama de laurel, su insignia de general.

Completando aquel ya de por sí impresionante atuendo, el piloto portaba en un tahalí que descansaba en su costado, a nivel de su cadera, su sable de General en una funda metálica, cuya empuñadura dorada estaba rematada por una dragona de cuero negro terminada en borlas doradas.

Rick tomó sus guantes, inmaculadamente blancos de encima de una mesita cercana y los colocó en el bolsillo de su guerrera. Acto seguido se ajustó su gorra y se dio media vuelta para ver de frente a su amigo; asintió levemente con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Estoy listo. – Le informó casi ceremoniosamente.

Max, quien hasta entonces había traído su propia gorra de guarnición debajo del brazo, le devolvió la sonrisa y se colocó la gorra en la cabeza. Enseguida asintió gravemente y extendió su brazo, indicándole el camino a su compañero.

- ¡Adelante, General Hunter! Es hora de cumplir con la misión más importante de su vida.

Los ojos de Rick se encontraron con los de su amigo. En los del joven general se podía ver toda la alegría y la emoción que sentía en esos momentos. En los del capitán el orgullo y la satisfacción que sentía al ver a su amigo tan feliz. ¡Porque el cielo sabía que si alguien se merecía ser tan feliz, esos eran Lisa y Rick!

Los dos jóvenes oficiales se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa. Antes de salir Rick miró a su alrededor, sonriendo emocionado y asintió con la cabeza. Todo estaba listo… la próxima vez que volviera a entrar a esa casa, lo haría llevando a Lisa… a _su esposa_, en brazos. La puerta se cerró y el General Hunter saludó a un grupo de Policías Militares que habían sido enviados a resguardar la Casa del Almirantazgo. Un auto oficial de la RDF esperaba por él, así como un par de motocicletas de la Policía Militar que serían sus escoltas.

- Realmente está sucediendo¿No es así, Max? – La voz de Rick fue apenas un susurro.

- ¿Aún lo dudas… Hunter? – Max respondió con una risita, mientras revisaba su reloj.

El piloto sacudió su cabeza y se rió emocionado, mientras entraba al auto oficial seguido por su buen amigo, quien lo acompañaría. Max dio la orden al conductor de que los llevara a la capilla de la Base Macross y de inmediato las sirenas de las motocicletas escoltas se encendieron.

Rick le lanzó una última mirada a esa casa que había compartido con Lisa durante algunos meses; aquel lugar en donde había conocido lo que era la felicidad, la verdadera felicidad y la paz. La imagen se volvió borrosa en sus ojos. El general se percató de que los tenía llenos de lágrimas. No quiso que su amigo lo viera así, por lo que mantuvo su mirada fija en la ventana del auto mientras se alejaban de ahí.

Max, por su parte, sonrió conmovido y se cruzó de brazos, no queriendo interrumpir las mediaciones de su amigo… sabía que Rick estaba emocionado más allá de cualquier palabra y decidió que respetaría su silencio.

El auto oficial de la RDF salió de los terrenos de la colonia militar y se internó en las calles de Ciudad Macross. En diez minutos el General Hunter haría su arribo a la Capilla Ecuménica de la base.

-

* * *

-

Afuera de la Base Militar de Ciudad Macross, todo era un verdadero caos. Muchas personas se agolpaban cerca de la entrada, queriendo ser testigos de la llegada de los autos oficiales que llevarían a la almirante Lisa Hayes y al general Rick Hunter a la capilla de la base. La zona estaba fuertemente resguardada por la Policía Militar, ya que la policía municipal de la ciudad había sido enviada al centro de la misma, a resguardar la zona del Museo Almirante Donald Hayes, en donde más tarde tendría lugar la cena de gala ofrecida en honor de la boda de los dos oficiales más importantes de las Fuerzas de Defensa.

Dentro de la base, en los terrenos de la capilla, un centenar de invitados ya se encontraban presentes, listos para ser testigos de aquella unión matrimonial tan esperada. Eran altos dignatarios del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, autoridades civiles de Ciudad Macross y oficiales de las Fuerzas de Defensa. El ambiente en la cercanía de la capilla era festivo pero más refinado y ceremonial que el que se vivía en las afueras de la base.

En un costado de la hermosa capilla ecuménica, una joven y atractiva reportera se preparaba para un corte noticioso. Se arreglaba el cabello mientras su productor le daba la señal de que entrarían al aire en un par de segundos.

- La tarde comienza a caer sobre Ciudad Macross. – La joven comenzó su reporte. – Todas las personalidades que han sido invitadas a participar de la ceremonia del enlace matrimonial de la Almirante Elizabeth Hayes y el General Richard Hunter se encuentran ya en ésta capilla que será el escenario en donde esta noche culminará esa historia de amor que se ha convertido ya en una leyenda para todos en las Fuerzas de Defensa… algunos soldados con quienes tuve la oportunidad de conversar esta tarde se refieren a la historia de la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter con el nombre de _"la otra guerra"_ o incluso con el nombre picaresco y un tanto relajado y afectuoso de _"la telenovela Hunter-Hayes"_. Haya sido otra guerra o toda una telenovela, la verdad de las cosas es que hoy alcanza su culminación y todos en Ciudad Macross—

La joven reportera guardó silencio y su mirada se desvió hacia la entrada de la capilla. El estruendo de aplausos y vítores la habían distraído momentáneamente. Sonrió emocionada y continuó con su reporte.

- En estos momentos está haciendo su arribo a la capilla de la Base Macross el General Rick Hunter en un automóvil oficial de la RDF… ¿Podemos tener imágenes?

El camarógrafo movió la cámara para captar el momento justo en el que Rick bajaba del auto, seguido por Max. El general Hunter se colocó su gorra en la cabeza y sonrió una sonrisa que más que emoción reflejaba nerviosismo. Era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a semejante atención y el hecho de que hubiera tanta gente esperando por él había hecho que se sintiera un poco incómodo. Algunas personas se acercaron a saludarlo de mano y algunos militares le hicieron la venia, a lo cual él respondió un tanto torpemente. El capitán Sterling, quizás queriendo evitar ese estrés adicional a su amigo, o quizás cumpliendo con un muy bien planeado programa, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Rick y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que entraran a la capilla.

En cuanto los dos militares desaparecieron tras las puertas de la pequeña y hermosa capilla de la base, todos los invitados comenzaron a entrar detrás de ellos y la reportera prosiguió con su nota:

- Pues estamos confirmando que el General Hunter se encuentra en estos momentos dentro de la Capilla de la Base Macross… los invitados han comenzado a tomar sus lugares y nosotros quedamos a la espera de que llegue la almirante Hayes. Se nos ha confirmado que ella salió del hotel en donde estuvo residiendo durante los últimos días, en preparación a su boda, hace aproximadamente 10 minutos, por lo que anticipamos que no tardará mucho en llegar. La almirante se acerca a la Base Macross en medio de un fuerte dispositivo de seguridad montado por la RDF en coordinación con las autoridades civiles de Ciudad Macross… les recordamos que la ceremonia será transmitida íntegramente por este canal, por cortesía del departamento de Relaciones Públicas de la RDF, quien nos ha permitido utilizar su señal, la misma que ellos utilizarán para llevar la ceremonia a las tropas que se han reunido en los hangares de la base, para que nosotros podamos igualmente llevar este importante acontecimiento a todos ustedes… el enlace y la transmisión comenzarán en el momento en que la almirante Hayes haga su arribo a este lugar, lo cual anticipamos será en unos cuantos minutos… regresamos las cámaras y micrófonos al estudio… desde la Base Militar Macross les informó Louise Reau en la cobertura oficial de la boda de la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter para el Servicio Global de Noticias… canal 23 local. ¡Adelante, estudio!

La transmisión fue retomada por el estudio central del canal SGN local y Louise Reau bajó su micrófono y suspiró.

- ¿Estuvo bien?

- ¡Excelente, cariño! – Su productor le informó. – Estoy seguro que los de MBS deben de estar haciendo berrinche… hemos tenido mucho más exclusivas que ellos a lo largo del día. ¡Estoy seguro que esta cobertura nos va a hacer ganar algún premio este año!

- Escuché que la Revista Helmantike obtuvo la exclusiva para darle cobertura impresa al evento… - El camarógrafo comentó. – Al parecer van a tener a Hunter y Hayes en portada una vez más en su edición de noviembre.

- Todos los medios estaban ansiosos por cubrir esta boda. – El productor respondió.

- Al menos es mucho mejor que andar detrás de Minmei cubriendo sus conciertos de ciudad en ciudad. – Louise se sentó en una banca de piedra cercana. – Era demasiado desgastante estar siempre viajando tras de ella.

- No cantes victoria todavía, Louise. – El productor le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa. – He escuchado algunos chismes y si son ciertos, podrías jurar que tú próxima asignación sería seguirle los pasos a Lynn Kyle… al parecer el muchachito está provocando algunos escándalos en los territorios del sur… y los escándalos de ese tipo son dinero para nosotros, corazón.

Louise suspiró frustrada y escondió su rostro en sus manos.

- ¡Preferiría tener que boxear con un zentraedi tamaño natural! – Refunfuñó entre dientes.

- ¡Prepárense para transmitir! – El camarógrafo anunció, terminando una llamada por su celular. – Me informan que el auto oficial de la Almirante Hayes está doblando por el Boulevard del Lago… estará aquí en menos de cinco minutos.

Como movida por un resorte Louise Reau se puso de pie y se colocó su apuntador mientras su equipo, con una rapidez nacida de práctica, comenzaban a prepararse para el siguiente corte informativo.

- ¡Allá vamos otra vez! Transmitiendo desde la Capilla Ecuménica de la Base Macross… - Louise golpeó un par de veces su micrófono. – Tres, dos, uno… probando…

-

* * *

-

Desde que el auto oficial de la RDF había salido del hotel, no había habido un solo tramo del trayecto hacia la Base Macross en el que el camino no estuviera bordeado de personas que, con curiosidad y emoción, veían pasar el elegante automóvil negro que llevaba a los lados del cofre las banderas oficiales de la RDF y el GTU. El auto que llevaba a la Almirante Lisa Hayes a la capilla de la base militar, en donde el General Hunter la esperaba para hacerla su esposa.

El General Martín iba sentado al lado de Lisa y de cuando en cuando la observaba, sonriendo disimuladamente al percatarse de que la almirante en esos momentos no estaba ahí con él.

- No cabe duda, - Pensaba. – Su corazón llegó a su destino mucho antes de que éste auto… Donald, mira a tu hija… se ha convertido en toda una mujer. En una hermosa mujer, fuerte e inteligente… ¡Debes de sentirte muy orgulloso de ella, viejo! Sé que te hubiera emocionado mucho estar aquí con ella el día de hoy… me tocó hacerlo por ti. Y creo que es el honor más grande que me han hecho en mi vida.

Los ojos del viejo general se clavaron en Lisa, quien miraba distraídamente por la ventana sin ver en realidad. Sus ojos parecían perdidos en el infinito y una pequeña sonrisa engalanaba su rostro… aunque se notaba algo pálida.

- Lisa… ¿Te sientes bien?

La almirante clavó sus ojos profundamente verdes que en esos momentos parecían aún más brillantes e intensos que de costumbre y movió levemente la cabeza en un gesto que en realidad no era ni afirmativo ni negativo.

- Estoy un poco nerviosa. – Lisa aceptó e incluso su voz sonó inusualmente insegura.

- Es natural… - El general sonrió comprensivamente. – Este es tú día, Lisa… tuyo y de Rick. ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en tu padre y en lo orgulloso que estaría de ti… en lo orgulloso _que debe_ de estar de ti. – Se corrigió.

- General Martín… - La voz de Lisa fue apenas un susurro y en realidad no supo qué decir.

Daniel Martín notó la manera en que los ojos de la almirante se humedecían levemente y cómo su labio temblaba apenas perceptiblemente. Lisa Hayes estaba emocionada más allá de lo que ella misma se permitía expresar, eso era obvio para cualquier persona que tuviera dos ojos y que mirara en su dirección.

- ¡No te preocupes, Lisa! Todo va a salir bien. – Martín le palmeó la mano a la joven almirante. – En cuanto lleguemos a la capilla y Rick y tú se encuentren frente a frente, te aseguro que te olvidarás de todo lo demás.

- ¡Es que no puedo creerlo! – Lisa suspiró frustrada, retomando aquella actitud tan característica de la antigua controladora de vuelo del SDF1 en los días de la guerra. - ¡No puedo creer que me sienta así! Jamás me había sentido tan nerviosa… ni siquiera en medio de las peores batallas, es que— no lo sé, General… simplemente no sé que pasa conmigo.

Martín se rió de buena gana y aquello contagió a Lisa, quien por unos segundos se olvidó de ese malestar estomacal que la había estado torturando desde que había abordado aquel auto.

- ¡Si tú estás nerviosa imagínate cómo debe de estar el pobre de Rick! – Martín comentó espontáneamente. - ¡El pobre debe de estar mordiendo las paredes en estos momentos!

- Conociendo a Rick, yo me atrevería a tomar su comentario bastante literalmente, señor.

Aquello hizo que Martín se riera con más ganas y Lisa no pudo contener su propia risa. Después de unos segundos la risa de ambos comenzó a morir en sus gargantas y fue reemplazada por sendas sonrisas en los rostros de aquellos dos militares.

- ¡Así está mejor, Lisa! Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes y hoy tienes todos los motivos del mundo para sonreír y para sentirte feliz.

- Créame, general Martín, el día de hoy soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Sólo quisiera que todo este protocolo terminara de una vez.

- Almirante, - sentenció categóricamente el general. – No cometa el error de no ver el bosque por los árboles… ¡Tienes que disfrutar cada segundo de éste día, hija! Saborea cada momento… deléitate con cada instante, con cada paso… Dios bien sabe todo lo que Rick y tú tuvieron que pasar para llegar hasta este momento.

- Sí… - Lisa volvió a mirar por la ventana. – Fue un camino largo y bastante sinuoso… a veces parecía un callejón sin salida… a veces pensaba que todo era una causa perdida. ¡Estuve a punto de darme por vencida tantas veces! Pero cada vez que de una u otra manera me alejaba de Rick, el destino se las ingeniaba para que volviéramos a encontrarnos.

- Supongo que eso debe significar algo… bien dicen que el universo conspira para que nosotros cumplamos nuestro destino.

- Así debe ser.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes… respecto a Rick?

- Enamorada… - Fue la respuesta instantánea de Lisa, acompañada de una hermosa sonrisa. – Y muy feliz… muy emocionada… no sé en qué momento o bajo qué circunstancias me enamoré de él, general pero… lo amo. Eso es todo lo que sé.

- Y si me permites el comentario, jamás había visto a un hombre más enamorado de una mujer que Rick de ti, Lisa… ¡Te adora!

Lisa sintió que se sonrojaba y una sonrisa lenta apareció en sus labios. Iba a comentar algo, pero en lugar de eso dejó escapar una expresión de sorpresa al notar que el auto disminuía su velocidad… y entraba a los terrenos de la base militar.

- ¡Dios santo, ya llegamos! – Lisa sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y aquel malestar estomacal que momentáneamente había desaparecido, volvía a aquejarla. - ¡Siento que voy a vomitar!

El general Martín no pudo evitar el reír espontáneamente al escuchar aquel comentario. Lisa lo miró y se sonrojó profundamente.

- Me imagino que ese comentario particularmente romántico significará muchísimo para Rick…

- ¡General Martín! – Lisa sonrió y sin que pudiera contenerse, una risita salió de lo más profundo de su pecho.

- ¡Relájate, hija! El momento ha llegado y debes de brillar… tómate un segundo para respirar profundamente antes de que el auto se detenga y salgamos de él para entrar a la capilla.

Lisa hizo lo que el general Martín le había sugerido. Por unos momentos su única preocupación en el mundo fue inhalar tan profundamente como sus pulmones se lo permitían, para luego exhalar el aire lenta y pausadamente. Sin embargo ni siquiera aquello hacía que su corazón se calmara. El corazón de la almirante se aceleraba de una manera inversamente proporcional a la desaceleración que el automóvil experimentaba al irse acercando a la puerta de la capilla.

Cuando el auto se detuvo por completo, las campanas de la capilla comenzaron a repicar. El General Martín le sonrió a Lisa y ella sinceramente sintió que de un momento a otro se iba a desmayar.

- ¡Llegó el momento! – Martín le susurró, palmeándole la mano antes de salir del auto.

El conductor ya se había acercado a abrir la portezuela de lado de la almirante y Martín se apresuró a caminar alrededor del auto para ayudar a Lisa a salir del mismo. Ella tomó la mano que él caballerosamente le ofrecía y se sorprendió al ver a todas las personas que estaban reunidas en la puerta de la capilla, algunos tomando fotos, otros aplaudiendo y sonriéndole con alegría, mientras las campanas seguían repicando sin parar.

- ¡Cielo Santo! – Lisa susurró.

- Almirante… - El general Martín le ofreció su brazo a Lisa. – Permítame el honor de escoltarla por el pasillo de ésta capilla… y entregarla a su novio… en nombre de su padre, el almirante Donald Hayes.

Los ojos de Lisa se llenaron de lágrimas. Se aferró al brazo que Martín le ofrecía y por toda respuesta asintió levemente con la cabeza. El general se colocó su gorra de guarnición debajo del brazo y adquirió un aire marcial y formal mientras, con toda la ceremonia del mundo, entraba a la capilla llevando consigo a la hija de su buen amigo… consumando ese deber que Donald Hayes no pudo llevar a cabo, pero que él tendría el honor de cumplir por él.

-

* * *

-

Desde que el General Hunter había llegado a la capilla de la base, había permanecido en una sala de espera ubicada en el crucero izquierdo de la misma, desde donde podía ver, a través de una puerta entreabierta, el presbiterio de la capilla y el altar. Max se había quedado con él unos momentos, pero después se había ausentado, argumentando que tenía que revisar algunos detalles de último minuto. La verdad de las cosas era que el capitán Sterling había querido darle a su amigo algunos momentos de privacidad para que se preparara para lo que estaba por venir.

El General Hunter caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala de espera, amueblada con algunos sofás y un librero con libros religiosos de varias denominaciones. Sobre el librero había un enorme óleo representando un hermoso paisaje estelar y sobre él, el escudo del Cuerpo de Capellanes de la RDF, bordeado por una cinta en color morado y el lema: _"Viribus Unitis – Cor Unum_" (Fuerzas Unidas – Un solo corazón). Rick se detuvo un momento frente a aquella pintura y respiró profundamente.

- ¡No puedo creer que esté tan nervioso! – Pensó. – No me había sentido así desde aquella primera batalla en los anillos de Saturno cuando—no, en realidad creo que _jamás _me había sentido así.

Comenzó a caminar otra vez de lado a lado, arreglándose sus guantes que, de por sí estaban perfectos tal y como estaban. Se colocó su gorra, miró su reflejo en el cristal de una de las ventanas. Se la quitó y caminó hasta quedar frente a un reloj de abuelo que marcaba implacablemente el tiempo desde una esquina de la sala.

- ¡Ya casi es hora! – El piloto pensó. – Dios santo… ¿Dónde está Lisa? Ya debería de estar aquí, ya debería…

Rick comenzó a caminar una vez más de lado a lado de la habitación. Aquella espera lo estaba matando. Sus labios se movían, pero ningún sonido salía de ellos. Estaba repasando sus votos matrimoniales, esas frases que quería decirle a Lisa ante todos los ahí reunidos antes de ser unidos por los sagrados lazos matrimoniales.

- ¡Demonios, es sólo Lisa! – Rick gruñó. - ¡Es Lisa… es Lisa… es la mujer con la que he pasado los últimos años de mi vida! Es quien ha estado a mi lado en las buenas, en las malas… es la mujer a la que amo… ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso¡No debería de sentirme así! Es Lisa, maldita sea… ¡Es Lisa!

El piloto se detuvo de golpe y una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro, haciéndose más grande y radiante mientras sus ojos irradiaban una luz muy especial. Aquella sonrisa se convirtió en una risita apagada y Rick sacudió la cabeza, como tratando de convencerse de que aquello era realidad.

- Me voy a casar… con Lisa. – Habló, al tiempo que un estremecimiento le recorría todo el cuerpo. - ¡Me voy a casar con mi adorable y hermosa comadreja parlanchina¡Me voy a casar con mi princesa! – Un gesto de angustia volvió a aparecer en su rostro. - ¡Dios¡Dios¡Dios¿Y si los votos se me olvidan a media ceremonia¿Y si…?

- ¡Jefe!

La voz de Max lo hizo saltar. El capitán Sterling se detuvo de golpe en la puerta al percatarse de que había asustado a Rick y no pudo evitar el reír.

- ¡Hey, tranquilo!

- ¡Estoy tranquilo! – La voz de Rick se quebró y el piloto se sonrojo profundamente.

- ¡Está bien, jefe! Sin afán de hacerte sentir aún más nervioso pero… me acaban de informar que el automóvil de la almirante Hayes acaba de ingresar a los terrenos militares.

- ¿Lisa está aquí? – La voz del general Hunter salió inusualmente alta y aguda.

- David Stonewell, Kelly y Miriya ya ocuparon sus lugares. – Max le informó. – El auto de Lisa venía tras ellos, así que—

El piloto se desplomó en uno de los sofás de la sala y se inclinó sobre sí mismo, para esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas. Max lo observó con una expresión divertida pero a la vez comprensiva en su rostro. Rick estaba tratando de controlar su respiración.

- El tormento está por terminar, hermano… ya todo está listo. Quizás lo único que falta es hacer del conocimiento de Lisa que una vez salida la mercancía no se aceptan devoluciones.

Max se rió de su propia broma y Rick levantó su mirada para lanzarle a su amigo una mirada que podría haber sido precautoria, pero que en realidad se notaba desesperada.

- No estás ayudando, Sterling.

- ¡Vamos, Rick! Estás a punto de casarte con Lisa Hayes, el amor de tu vida… no puedes salir a recibirla con ese rostro… parece que vas a tu propio funeral.

- Estoy muy emocionado… - Rick se permitió sonreír. – Pero estoy nervioso… ¿Y si algo sale mal¿Qué pasaría si…?

- Rick, escucha… - Max le puso la mano en el hombro. – Miriya, Kelly y yo nos aseguramos de que todo estuviera perfecto… nada va a salir mal, eso te lo aseguro. A menos de que Riber regrese de la muerte y se aparezca a media capilla a impedir su boda, no creo que…

- ¡Sterling! – Rick gruñó.

- Pero eso tampoco va a suceder… Miriya se aseguró de que el lugar fuera exorcizado antes de la ceremonia.

- No sé si eso es una broma o si realmente lo hizo. – Rick susurró. – Con Miriya uno nunca sabe…

Max volvió a reírse e iba a comentar algo más, pero justo en ese momento las campanas de la pequeña capilla ecuménica fueron echadas a vuelo, repicando alegre y festivamente. Rick y Max levantaron sus rostros, mirando hacia la puerta entreabierta. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del capitán Sterling.

- Y eso, mi estimado General Hunter, es la señal de que su novia ha llegado.

Rick sentía que su corazón se había acelerado de tal manera que incluso le producía vértigo. Súbitamente su respiración se había vuelto irregular y recortada. Max lo observó por unos segundos, dándole tiempo para que se relajara un poco. Pero ambos sabían que había llegado el momento y que no podían hacer esperar a la almirante.

- Rick… es hora.

- Respira… - Rick susurraba, inclinado sobre sí mismo. – Sólo respira…

Max miró por la puerta de la capilla. Todos los invitados habían ocupado sus lugares y las campanas habían dejado de sonar. Iba a hacer algún comentario, pero el General Hunter se puso de pie de pronto y el Capitán Sterling pudo ver nada más que determinación en su rostro… tenía esa expresión que él tan bien conocía… la que tantas veces había visto en su oficial superior justo antes de entrar a una batalla. Todo rastro de nerviosismo o miedo había desaparecido súbitamente del rostro de Rick y habían sido reemplazadas por una mirada profunda y llena de seguridad y de audacia. La mirada valiente y un tanto traviesa que era tan característica de Rick Hunter.

- Vamos Max. – Rick habló con voz segura. – Es momento de comportarme como un hombre e ir a esperar a mi novia… para casarme con ella.

Los ojos de Rick habían centellado mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sonrisa que se reflejó en su amigo, quien asintió alegremente y le entregó su gorra de guarnición al general, quien la tomó y la colocó elegantemente debajo de su brazo, tal y como el protocolo lo indicaba.

- Capitán Sterling¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme a esperar el arribo de mi novia?

- ¡El honor es todo mío, General Hunter!

Max se cuadró y lenta y ceremoniosamente saludó a Rick con un formal saludo militar que el general correspondió. Después el joven líder Skull se acercó a su amigo y le puso la mano sobre el hombro, dándole un apretón cariñoso. Max le sonrió y sin que mediara una palabra entre ellos, atrajo a Rick para darle un cálido y sentido abrazo fraternal.

Cuando se separaron los dos se sonrieron y Max abrió la puerta, indicándole con un ademán de su mano a su amigo que podían pasar a la capilla.

Los dos jóvenes militares aparecieron en el presbiterio y los ojos de todos los invitados se centraron en ellos, acallando inmediatamente los suaves murmullos y susurros que hasta hacía unos momentos se escuchaban en aquella capilla.

Rick tomó su lugar y Max se colocó a su lado. El General Hunter lucía impresionante vestido con su uniforme completo de gala y con esa actitud tan formal y marcial que en esos momentos presentaba. Era un novio muy apuesto, eso nadie lo podía poner en duda. Rick se acomodó el uniforme y sacó el pecho.

En ese momento apareció el hermano Marco, capellán a cargo de la ceremonia, vestido con su impecable uniforme morado y blanco, el reglamentario del Cuerpo de Capellanes de la RDF. Saludó a Rick con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza y el general le devolvió la sonrisa. Mientras el hermano marco se colocaba en su lugar al frente del presbiterio y abría su libro de ceremonias, Rick se dio unos segundos para observar el lugar…

La luz del sol poniente entraba a raudales por los vitrales de la capilla, pintando todo lo que tocaba con los tonos intensos del fuego. Todos los candiles de aquel recinto ceremonial estaban encendidos dándole un aspecto esplendoroso. Era como si polvo de oro flotara en aquel ambiente, completado por las docenas de velas que decoraban el altar y los cientos de flores que estaban colocadas por toda la capilla… el pasillo central estaba bordeado por flores blancas y listones dorados y la parte posterior del altar era toda una explosión de flores más hermosas, pero igualmente inmaculadas que las que decoraban el pasillo. Aquella capilla se había convertido en esos momentos en un pedazo de cielo.

Rick creyó escuchar una música suave y distante. Sus ojos se elevaron hasta el coro, en la parte posterior de la capilla, en donde un cuarteto de cámara estaba interpretando una melodía suave y hermosa, en espera de que la novia hiciera su entrada triunfal.

Los ojos del piloto bajaron lentamente hasta la puerta de la capilla y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba nuevamente y su respiración se entrecortaba…

De pronto los acordes festivos y majestuosos de la Marcha Nupcial de la Opera Lohengrin de Wagner habían estallado en la capilla, provocando que todos los presentes se pusieran de pie para recibir a la novia.

- Lisa… - Rick susurró, sintiendo que el corazón le latía en el pecho como nunca antes lo había hecho y que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

- Bien, pues ya estás aquí. Bienvenido al resto de tu vida, hermano. – Max susurró a sus espaldas. - ¡Estás a punto de convertirte en el hombre más feliz y más afortunado del universo!

Los ojos del piloto se llenaron de lágrimas y una sonrisa tierna y llena de amor y de cariño apareció en sus labios cuando reconoció a aquella mujer que había aparecido en la puerta de la capilla, del brazo del General Daniel Martín.

- Ya lo soy, Max… - Rick susurró con voz apenas audible. - ¡Ya lo soy!

-

* * *

-

Lisa entró a los jardines de la capilla del brazo del General Martín y en medio de flashes fotográficos y ovaciones de parte de varios soldados y pilotos que se habían acercado a verla llegar. Ella correspondió con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación de cabeza, pero pronto estuvo frente a las puertas cerradas de la capilla. El general se detuvo y la miró con ojos paternales y una expresión de cariño en el rostro. Recordaba haber conocido a Lisa cuando era pequeña, en alguna cena formal en la residencia de los Hayes. Sin embargo, por más aprecio que le hubiera tenido a su difunto padre, jamás se imaginó siquiera que iba a llegar a ver a Lisa como a una hija. La joven heredera de la dinastía Hayes se había sabido ganar su corazón.

Ella lo miró con ojos trémulos y el general le palmeó la mano para tratar de asegurarla y hacerla sentir mejor. Le sonrió con paternal cariño y le habló en voz baja:

- Es tu momento, Lisa… cuando tú quieras.

- Gracias, general… por todo.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! Gracias a ti por concederme éste honor… pero hija, te aconsejo que no hagas esperar a ese piloto que, detrás de estas puertas, debe de estar al borde de un ataque cardiaco. Me parece que ya ha sufrido lo suficiente. – El viejo general le guiñó el ojo.

Lisa se rió suavemente y tomó aire, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos para posteriormente exhalar lentamente. Martín le concedió esos momentos para que se relajara. Lisa jugueteó un momento con el ramo de flores naturales que Miriya le había entregado antes de salir del hotel. Enseguida la almirante lo miró a los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa apareció en sus labios.

- Estoy lista.

El general Martín le sonrió y luego asintió a los dos guardias que estaban apostados a ambos lados de las puertas. Con movimientos sincronizados, ambos centinelas se movieron y abrieron de par en par las puertas de la capilla.

Los ojos de Lisa se agrandaron al ver aparecer ante ella, en toda su magnificencia, aquel recinto en donde se celebraría su enlace matrimonial. Los colores rojizos del atardecer se mezclaban con los dorados de los candelabros y las velas. El lugar estaba totalmente cubierto de flores de una blancura angelical y en lo alto, a manera de pendones y estandartes, los escudos de la RDF con sus colores emblemáticos.

Lisa aún no asimilaba lo que estaba viendo ante ella, aquella visión casi celestial, cuando las notas triunfales y alegres de la Marcha Nupcial inundaron aquel ambiente, haciendo que el corazón de Lisa saltara en su pecho. Todas las personas en aquel recinto se pusieron de pie al unísono y la almirante agradeció al cielo el que el General Martín la estuviera sosteniendo, de otra manera ella estaba segura de que sus piernas no hubieran sido capaces de sostener el peso de su cuerpo.

- ¡Adelante! – Martín susurró con una sonrisa, al tiempo que daba un paso al frente y obligaba con ello a Lisa a salir de su trance.

La pequeña Dana Sterling había aparecido casi por arte de magia sobre la alfombra que cubría el pasillo central de la capilla. La niña, sonriente y emocionada, llevaba una pequeña canasta llena de pétalos de rosa y azahares. Se rió emocionada cuando vio aparecer a Lisa y enseguida, tal y como su mamá y ella lo habían ensayado tanto, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, regando pétalos y flores a su paso, lo que provocó que más de uno de los asistentes sonriera emocionado ante la espontánea ternura de la pequeña.

Sin embargo todo aquello parecía pasar desapercibido para la almirante Hayes… la música, los invitados, las flores, las velas… todo había desaparecido a su alrededor súbitamente.

Sus ojos se habían encontrado con un par de brillantes y hermosos ojos azules que la observaban emocionados al final del pasillo… unos ojos que habían atrapado a los suyos, fascinándolos de la manera en que una mariposa se siente encantada por una fuente de luz. Lisa ni siquiera se percataba de que iba avanzando por el pasillo, guiada y sostenida por el general Martín.

La mirada de Lisa se había nublado y todo a su alrededor había desaparecido… todo a su alrededor se veía borroso e irreal… todo excepto ese apuesto oficial que la esperaba al final del pasillo, portando orgullosamente el uniforme de gala de General de las Fuerzas de Defensa y que le sonreía de una manera tal que era casi como si la capilla estuviera iluminada por aquella sonrisa. Pero a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, Lisa podía percatarse de que Rick tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas… o quizás simplemente lo intuía, pues sus propios ojos se habían nublado, anegados por las lágrimas de felicidad y de dicha absoluta que en ese momento la embargaba.

- _¡Es hermosa_! – Rick susurró para sí mismo al verla acercarse. - _¡Es un ángel!_

Súbitamente todo vestigio de nerviosismo y temor había desaparecido de ambos jóvenes, siendo sustituidos por una emoción fuerte, profunda y embriagante. Lisa sentía que caminaba sobre nubes, mientras más y más se aproximaba a Rick. Él por su parte podía sentir cómo su corazón palpitaba alegremente, casi al ritmo de los pasos de Lisa… su mirada se había suavizado y una hermosa sonrisa había aparecido en sus labios… sonrisa que parecía reflejarse en el rostro de Lisa, quien lo observaba con adoración.

- ¡Es un príncipe! – Pensó Lisa. - ¡Es _mi_ príncipe!

De pronto, como si fuera una película, cientos de imágenes de la vida que ambos habían compartido hasta ese momento comenzaron a pasar ante sus ojos en una rápida sucesión en la que se mezclaban las lágrimas, las risas, el dolor, la alegría, la aventura, los buenos y los malos momentos, la guerra, el dolor y la incertidumbre, los momentos de descubrimiento, las salidas, las llegadas… el amor… sobre todo el amor y esa presencia constante y permanente que ambos significaban en la vida del otro.

- Lisa… mi faro en un mar embravecido… siempre mostrándome mi rumbo y mi dirección… y llevándome a puerto seguro…

- Rick… mi fuerza y mi inspiración… mi luz y mi fe… mi ángel guardián.

Sin que siquiera se percataran de ello, Lisa ya prácticamente estaba junto a Rick. El piloto no podía quitarle los ojos de encima… jamás en la vida se había visto más hermosa. El vestido de novia que traía, en conjunto con su maquillaje suave y natural y su peinado elegante sólo acentuaban su belleza… pero su verdadera perfección, esa que enamoraba y encantaba a Rick, esa venía de adentro del corazón de Lisa… del fondo de esa alma gentil y noble que el piloto tanto admiraba, tanto adoraba y tanto amaba.

Max le puso una mano en el hombro a Rick y eso pareció sacarlo de su ensoñación. Miró interrogativamente a su amigo, quien le extendió una mano y le tomó un par de segundos al piloto recordar qué era lo que debía hacer: entregarle a Max su gorra de guarnición y sus guantes. Hizo aquello en un parpadeo, y cuando volvió a mirar a Lisa, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Su novia estaba frente a él y le sonreía de una manera tal, que Rick sinceramente pensó que perdería la razón en ese momento.

Sus ojos se encontraron y la música cesó; mientras las últimas notas se diluían en el ambiente, Lisa y Rick se permitieron unos preciosos segundos para perderse profundamente el uno en los ojos del otro. Fue la voz fuerte y grave del General Martín la que los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- A partir de hoy ustedes se pertenecen el uno al otro. – El buen general habló ceremoniosamente. – Rick, en nombre de Donald Hayes te entrego a su única hija. Tú eres un hombre bueno y noble y sé que Donald está orgulloso de ti… por eso te estoy entregando a una mujer extraordinaria para que sea tu esposa… tú serás su esposo fiel, amoroso y devoto… serás su fuerza y su protección.

- Así será, señor. – Rick respondió con voz firme, pero no por eso exenta de emoción. – Lisa siempre estará segura y protegida a mi lado. Se lo prometo.

El General Martín asintió conmovido y le sonrió a Lisa. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y él se inclinó para besarla paternalmente en la frente. Enseguida tomó su mano en la de él y extendió su otra mano para tomar la de Rick. De una manera solemne y casi ritual, colocó la mano de Lisa en la de Rick y las apretó cordialmente entre las suyas.

Lisa y Rick se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Cuando sus manos se habían encontrado, una energía fuerte y poderosa que había surgido de ese contacto les había recorrido todo el cuerpo, haciendo que ambos se estremecieran de placer y de amor. Tan ensimismados estaban el uno en el otro, que ni siquiera notaron el momento en el que el General Martín se retiró, seguido por el Capitán Sterling.

Rick apretó la mano de Lisa, acariciándola con sus dedos mientras le sonreía con un amor tan profundo y verdadero que hacía que sus ojos centellaran, como si en su interior estuviera brillando un fuego poderoso e inmortal… o quizás era simplemente el reflejo de las velas que ardían en el altar… las mismas que hacían que el rostro de Lisa resplandeciera y que sus ojos irradiaran una luz que Rick sólo podía comparar a la de mil estrellas brillando en un cielo verde profundo.

Sin poder contenerse y sin querer evitarlo, Rick besó ardorosamente la mano de su novia y enseguida se inclinó sobre Lisa para besarla suavemente en la mejilla.

- ¡Te amo, princesa! – El General Hunter susurró antes de acariciar con sus labios la mejilla de Lisa.

Al roce de los labios del piloto sobre su piel, ella tembló levemente y sonrió, sintiendo que si era posible morir de amor, ella estaba a punto de hacerlo.

- ¡Rick…! - Fue lo único que ella pudo murmurar.

Aquel beso se prolongó durante varios segundos. Rick quería embriagarse de ese aroma que era tan característico de Lisa, su perfume, su esencia: flores con un leve toque cítrico. Ella apretó la mano del piloto en la suya y cuando él se separó de ella, buscando su mirada, el hermano Marco, capellán ecuménico de la Base Macross, les pidió que se acercaran para comenzar con la ceremonia.

El capellán militar, ataviado con su uniforme impecable y portando un libro en las manos, era la imagen perfecta de un hombre de Dios sirviendo para las Fuerzas de Defensa. Con su barba perfectamente recortada y su mirada pacífica y profunda, parecía un santo salido de alguna de esas estampitas que se solían entregar en los templos hacía tanto tiempo… cuando todavía había templos antiguos en la Tierra.

Cuando la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter estuvieron frente a él, todos los invitados tomaron asiento y se hizo un silencio profundo en la capilla. El hermano Marco paseó su mirada sobre los asistentes a esa ceremonia y luego la elevó hasta el rosetón central, por cuyos vitrales entraban a la capilla las últimas luces del atardecer. Había un brillo muy especial en ese lugar en esos momentos. Era casi como si el amor flotara en el ambiente… en una atmósfera casi etérea.

- Hermanos… - La voz fuerte y profunda del joven capellán rompió el silencio. – Estamos aquí reunidos para ser testigos de la unión de Elizabeth Hayes y Richard Hunter, cuyos corazones y espíritus se entrelazarán el día de hoy para formar uno solo. Ellos desean profesar ante el mundo su intención de caminar juntos por el camino de la vida.

El capellán hizo una pausa y clavó sus ojos en los del piloto y enseguida en los de la almirante. Los dos oficiales aguantaron la respiración, en anticipación a las palabras que vendrían enseguida.

- Rick… Lisa… presentándose ustedes aquí hoy ante nosotros para ser unidos en sagrado matrimonio, ustedes están llevando a cabo un acto de fe. Esta fe que debe de crecer, desarrollarse y durar para siempre entre ustedes, porque ustedes así lo han decidido. Un amor que dure para siempre, que crezca día tras día, se haga más fuerte y más profundo hasta llegar a ser eterno e inmortal es un amor que deben asegurar ustedes mismos, a cada momento de sus vidas, pues un amor así no está garantizado por ningún ritual ni por ningún contrato civil. Que el cimiento de su matrimonio sea la devoción que tienen el uno por el otro, no solo en este momento, sino por todos los días que están por venir. Atesoren las esperanzas y los sueños que los han traído hasta éste altar el día de hoy. Asegúrense de que su amor jamás sea quebrantado por la rutina ni oscurecido por la vida ordinaria. La devoción, el amor y la alegría sólo pueden crecer si ustedes nutren esos sentimientos juntos, día a día. Jamás pierdan sus sueños ni sus esperanzas, tengan fe en el destino que compartirán; tengan fe en ustedes mismos y sobre todo, tengan fe el uno en el otro. De esta manera ustedes podrán forjar una unión que se hará más fuerte y profunda cada día de sus vidas.

Las manos de Lisa y Rick se habían encontrado mientras el capellán hablaba. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados y aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en el hermano Marco, sus corazones estaban el uno con el otro. Aquello parecía un sueño… el ambiente tan especial que se sentía en la capilla, con las flores, las luces, las velas, el suave perfume de Lisa que inundaba los sentidos de Rick… la cálida presencia del piloto que era suficiente para que ella se sintiera protegida y amada… la manera en cómo Rick masajeaba suavemente la mano de Lisa que mantenía firmemente aprisionada en la suya… aquel momento era mágico.

- Lisa, Rick… al venir a profesar su amor ante sus familiares y sus amigos ustedes están llevando a cabo un acto de fe ciega y absoluta en uno en el otro. Que el corazón de su amor sea el amor que ambos se profesan… en un mundo en donde muchas veces la fe ha fallado, esta unión de amor que ustedes están a punto de realizar es un tributo a esos que jamás han perdido la fe en el poder del amor.

El capellán se movió para poner su libro sobre el altar a sus espaldas y les hizo la señal a Lisa y Rick para que se acercaran, lo cuál ellos hicieron. Rick se apresuró a ayudar a Lisa, pues su vestido de novia, unido con su nerviosismo, hacía que ella se sintiera un poco torpe en sus movimientos. Sobre la mesa del altar había un documento extendido: un documento oficial que llevaba los sellos y firmas de las autoridades civiles de Ciudad Macross. Era el contrato del matrimonio civil, el mismo que había sido ya tantas veces revisado y corregido por el departamento legal de la RDF. Rick y Lisa ya lo habían leído varias veces, ya no era necesario volver a hacerlo… simplemente debían plasmar sus firmas, en presencia de sus testigos.

- La almirante Elizabeth Hayes y el general Richard Hunter procederán a la firma de su acta de matrimonio civil. – El capellán les informó. – Por lo que, de la manera más atenta, les pido a sus testigos que pasen por favor.

Las personas que Lisa y Rick habían elegido para que fueran testigos de ese momento tan especial y de ese contrato tan trascendental eran, por supuesto, Max y Miriya Sterling, Kelly Hickson, David Stonewell, el General Daniel Martín y su esposa y los doctores Saleh Hassan y Tanya Mikhailova… y en un gesto que era casi el ofrecimiento de una rama de olivo, la última pareja que testificaría la unión matrimonial de Lisa y Rick sería el matrimonio Maistroff.

Las cinco parejas se acercaron al altar, colocándose a ambos lados del mismo. El capellán estaba detrás del altar y Rick y Lisa frente a él. El hermano Marco les sonrió y les explicó que en ese momento debían firmar su contrato matrimonial, el cuál los convertiría en esposos ante los hombres y ante las leyes civiles de Ciudad Macross.

Sobre la mesa, además del contrato matrimonial, había una hermosa pluma fuente que Rick se apresuró a tomar en su mano. Miró a Lisa, preguntándole en silencio si ella quería ser la primera o sí le permitiría a él hacer los honores. Ella le sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que comenzaban en sus ojos y estallaban en sus labios… una de esas sonrisas que él tanto amaba y que siempre provocaban que él mismo sonriera radiantemente. Lisa movió su cabeza en un gesto que significaba que le concedía el honor de ir primero.

Rick asintió levemente con la cabeza y se inclinó sobre la mesa. Miró a Lisa a los ojos, le sonrió y le guiñó traviesamente el ojo. Enseguida, con una seguridad apabullante y sin dudar ni un solo segundo, el General Hunter estampó su firma en aquel documento oficial.

Lisa sintió que el corazón volvía a acelerarse en su pecho cuando vio la seguridad que Rick mostró al firmar el contrato matrimonial. Era una manera de hacerle saber, sin palabras pero con acciones, lo seguro que él se sentía de ese paso que estaba dando con ella. El piloto le entregó la pluma fuente a Lisa y al roce de sus manos ambos se estremecieron. Por alguna razón ambos se sentían demasiado sensibles en esos momentos; el más mínimo contacto, la sonrisa más leve, el aroma más ligero los hacía temblar de emoción y de amor.

Lisa tomó la pluma fuente y le sonrió a Rick antes de inclinarse sobre el documento. Se detuvo y miró a su novio, quien la contemplaba con adoración absoluta destilándole por los ojos. Lisa sentía que su mano le temblaba… sentía que quizás no sería capaz de firmar aquel documento, pues su pulso no estaba pasando por su mejor momento en ese instante en particular.

Pero cuando vio el amor, la adoración, la devoción y la impaciencia en los ojos de su piloto, todo nerviosismo desapareció de Lisa y fue sustituido por un sentimiento de absoluta convicción y seguridad. Con un movimiento suave y decidido, Lisa estampó su firma sobre el documento con esa elegancia que siempre la había caracterizado. Ninguno de sus testigos notó siquiera que segundos antes su pulso se había sentido tan irregular.

La joven almirante de las Fuerzas de Defensa levantó la mirada y sonrió radiantemente cuando vio la emoción reflejada en el rostro de su piloto. Los ojos de Rick estaban húmedos y aquello hacía que se vieran más hermosos y brillantes que de costumbre. Él le extendió la mano a Lisa y ella la tomó, para apartarse y permitir que los testigos, uno a uno, se acercaran para firmar el documento.

Una vez que todas las firmas estuvieron plasmadas, el hermano Marco tomó un sello oficial del Ayuntamiento de Ciudad Macross y con él oficializó aquel documento. Enseguida despidió a los testigos, agradeciéndoles su presencia y cooperación. Max pasó por detrás de Rick y le dio un apretoncito cariñoso en el hombro que hizo que el piloto sonriera conmovido.

- El matrimonio es una promesa de amor hecha por dos corazones enamorados… una promesa que tarda una vida entera en cumplirse.

El hermano Marco comentó, mientras colocaba el documento legal dentro de una carpeta con los escudos de Ciudad Macross y se las entregaba a un ayudante que se había acercado.

Lisa y Rick se habían vuelto a colocar en su lugar de antes. El capellán les sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza… sentían que algo importante estaba por venir. La emoción que de pronto habían comenzado a embargarlos era tanta que sentían que los sobrepasaría, que de desbordaría en sus pechos. Rick le lanzó una mirada amorosa y traviesa de soslayo a Lisa y le sonrió levemente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose a la vez emocionada y conmovida con la manera en que él la miraba, con tanta ternura y tanto cariño.

Sin que Rick ni Lisa se hubieran percatado de ello, Max y Miriya se habían acercado a ellos y ahora les estaban entregando una vela a cada uno. Eran velas hermosamente decoradas con cera escamada en forma de flores y un escudo con las iniciales de ambos entrelazadas, en cera dorada.

- Ustedes nacieron para estar juntos y juntos vivirán de ahora y para siempre. – El capellán continuó con la ceremonia. – Juntos hasta que las alas de la muerte se ciernan sobre ustedes… juntos incluso más allá… juntos en su memoria silenciosa para siempre. Ámense con toda su alma, pero jamás dejen que el amor se convierta en una cadena, sino antes bien, que sea como las olas siempre en movimiento en las playas de sus almas. Que el amor sea la luz que los ilumine, el fuego que los caliente y el brillo eterno que siempre ha de resplandecer en sus vidas. Que el fuego sea símbolo de su amor, siempre fuerte, siempre intenso, siempre poderoso… y que sea símbolo de su unión eterna.

Max y Miriya habían encendido las velas que Lisa y Rick sostenían en sus manos. El capellán se hizo a un lado para mostrarles un hermoso cirio que se encontraba frente a ellos, sobre una cama de flores.

Rick miró a Lisa y el hermano Marco, con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que podía proceder. El piloto tomó aire y comenzó a hablar, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su novia.

- Hubo oscuridad en mi vida durante tanto tiempo… oscuridad que se convirtió en luz y esa luz eres tú, Lisa… tu amor es el viento bajo mis alas… nuestro viaje de amor comienza hoy… Lisa, que nuestras vidas se conviertan en una sola, desde hoy y para siempre.

- Rick… - Lisa hizo una pausa, pues sintió que su voz estaba a punto de quebrársele. – Toda mi vida… soñé con encontrar a alguien tan maravilloso como tú. Alguien que me amara de la manera en como solo tú sabes hacerlo… por eso te prometo que mi amor por ti será siempre tan intenso y poderoso como el fuego que arde frente a nosotros… Rick, en este momento nuestras vidas se convertirán en una sola… y nuestro amor hará que nos encontremos uno al otro, día a día… siempre como si fuera la primera vez.

Los dos se sonrieron y simultáneamente dieron un paso al frente. Con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios y con emoción desbordándoseles en el pecho, los dos acercaron sus velas individuales al cirio, encendiéndolo con una hermosa llama que se elevó orgullosa y que hizo que los corazones de Lisa y Rick ardieran, como si ese fuego, más que haberse encendido en el cirio, les hubiera inflamado el corazón. Aquellos sentimientos eran tan profundos, tan fuertes y tan intensos que les provocaban reacciones físicas a los dos jóvenes oficiales en el cuerpo. Rick sentía un calor fuerte e intenso que le abrasaba el pecho y de ahí se extendía a cada rincón, a cada célula de su ser… Lisa sentía una oleada de amor y ternura tan intensa y profunda que era como si su corazón se estuviera derritiendo en su pecho.

Las velas les fueron retiradas a la almirante y al piloto de las manos y con una sonrisa, el hermano Marco prosiguió con aquella ceremonia… un momento muy especial estaba por venir.

- Lisa Hayes, Rick Hunter… sabiendo el amor que ambos se profesan mutuamente, conociendo cuáles son sus fortalezas y aprendiendo de ellas y reconociendo sus debilidades y ayudándose mutuamente a vencerlas, ha llegado el momento de que hagan sus votos matrimoniales ante Dios y ante quienes se han reunido a su alrededor esta noche para ser testigos de su unión. Los años harán que ustedes alcancen edad y sabiduría pero su amor permanecerá siempre joven… hagan sus votos con la convicción de que su amor siempre podrá vencer los momentos difíciles de su vida. Y con esa esperanza y esa fe, jamás olviden los votos que en estos momentos harán de manera libre. Nunca dejen de aprender el uno del otro… nunca dejen de enseñarse el uno al otro… y jamás olviden que mientras más se entregan uno al otro, más se pertenecen a ustedes mismos.

El capellán hizo que Lisa y Rick se colocaran de frente, mirándose a los ojos, y que sostuvieran sus manos. Se inclinó sobre ellos y habló con voz apenas audible:

- Ahora pueden hacer sus votos… ¿Quién irá primero?

- Primero las damas. – Rick clavó sus ojos en los de Lisa. - ¡Dios santo, Lisa Hayes¡Te amo tanto!

Lisa sonrió radiantemente y hubiera querido responder a aquella expresión de afecto tan espontánea de su piloto, pero él se había quedado en silencio, observándola con tanto amor y con tanta ternura como ella sentía que jamás lo había hecho en su vida. Las manos del piloto se sentían levemente húmedas y un poco frías en las suyas… pero las de ella estaban temblando. Lisa se dio un momento para relajarse y tranquilizarse antes de comenzar a hablar con voz fuerte y firme, clavando sus ojos profundamente verdes en los de Rick, de una manera tan intensa que él sinceramente pensó que esa mirada le estaba traspasando el alma.

- Richard Hunter… - Lisa sonrió emocionada. – Rick… tú me mostraste el mundo, me enseñaste que hay cosas por las cuales vale la pena vivir más allá de los muros que yo había levantado a mí alrededor. Cada vez que me sonríes la luz que irradia tus ojos ilumina mi mundo entero. Rick, ahora tú eres mi razón para vivir… mi razón para morir… mi razón para existir… gracias por llenar mi vida con razones. Gracias porque en mis momentos de oscuridad tú has sido mis ojos, mi luz y mi guía… gracias porque cada vez que he caído tú has estado ahí para sostenerme… para levantarme.

Lisa hizo una pausa. Sentía que la emoción se le atascaba en la garganta, haciendo que su voz se le quebrara imperceptiblemente. Las manos de Rick apretaron las suyas, motivándola a continuar. Los ojos del piloto estaban anegados en lágrimas al escucharla hablar con tanto sentimiento y tanta ternura. Lisa sonrió y continuó:

- Rick, tú fuiste el milagro que sanó mi alma… en tus ojos yo veo mi futuro… tú eres mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi complemento… en ti encontré las piezas que le faltaban a mi alma y a mi corazón. Contigo estoy completa… eres el hombre que siempre soñé, el hombre al que siempre amé… aún antes de conocerte… el hombre por el que siempre esperé. El camino de mi vida estaba lleno de tu nombre, pero… no te podía encontrar… sin embargo cada segundo de espera valió la pena…

Las manos de Lisa se cerraron aún más estrechamente en las de Rick y su mirada se volvió más profunda e intensa cuando pronunció las siguientes palabras:

- Rick Hunter, te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, soñaré a tu lado, viviré a tu lado, caminaré a tu lado y juntos siempre encontraremos el sol después de cada tormenta… y con esta promesa de amor eterno, yo Elizabeth Hayes te entrego mi vida a ti, Rick Hunter… pongo mi corazón en tus manos… y te pido que jamás dejes de ser tu mismo y que me acompañes de aquí en adelante por cualquier camino que la vida nos lleve. Rick, te prometo que te cuidaré en los malos momentos y que compartiré contigo las alegrías de los buenos tiempos… y que te amaré por ahora y para siempre.

Las últimas palabras de Lisa quedaron flotando en el ambiente por algunos segundos antes de que una pequeña sonrisa emocionada y llena de promesas apareciera en los labios de la almirante. El corazón de Rick comenzó a acelerarse en su pecho, a latir con una cadencia que parecía acompasarse a la respiración de Lisa. El piloto pasó saliva para humedecer su garganta, que se sentía seca y levantó las manos de Lisa para besarlas con una adoración y una ternura que hicieron que Lisa tuviera problemas tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban escapar de sus ojos.

- Elizabeth Hayes… - Rick sonrió casi traviesamente. – Lisa… hoy iniciamos una vida juntos tú y yo. Ya hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y sé que todavía nos falta mucho por vivir. Quiero que sepas que siempre daré lo mejor de mí… Lisa, déjame hacer que tus sueños se vuelvan realidad… permíteme realizar todas tus fantasías y darte todo lo que necesitas… todo lo que mereces. Prometo amarte más cada día… más con cada latido de mi corazón y con cada respiración. Te prometo que siempre seré tu fuerza y tu apoyo y que te amaré con todo lo que soy y con todo lo que tengo… te prometo que te amaré, te protegeré y te honrare durante todos los días de mi vida. Este es un nuevo inicio y Lisa… tú eres mi razón de vivir. Te prometo que jamás tendrás que volver a cerrar tus ojos para soñar, porque yo me encargaré de que todos tus sueños se conviertan en realidad.

Rick hizo una pausa y contempló a Lisa en silencio por unos segundos que parecieron contener la eternidad misma en ellos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rick y siguió hablando:

- Por una vez en la vida estoy seguro de lo que realmente quiero… - Los ojos de Rick adquirieron un brillo travieso. – Jamás me había sentido así de seguro antes de nada… Lisa, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti… y te prometo que no te vas a librar de mí, pues a donde tú vayas, yo iré contigo. Por todo esto yo, Rick Hunter, quiero que tú, Lisa Hayes te quedes a mi lado para siempre, porque tú eres mi mejor amiga y mi amor absoluto. Quiero que estemos siempre el uno con el otro, cuando estemos juntos o cuando estemos separados, cuando sea hora de reír y cuando sea hora de llorar, en los conflictos y en las etapas de tranquilidad y te pido que siempre seas tú misma, porque te amo, Lisa, por la persona que eres. Adoro lo que conozco de ti y confío en lo que aún tienes para mostrarme y sorprenderme en cualquier camino que la vida nos lleve.

El piloto hizo una pausa bastante prolongada… una pausa que terminó con una sonrisa emocionada y traviesa que apareció lentamente en sus labios y que provocó que Lisa sintiera que sus piernas no sostendrían el peso de su cuerpo por mucho tiempo más.

- Y ahora, Lisa… sólo me queda algo más por decir…

- ¡Rick! – La voz de Lisa fue un suspiro, anticipando lo que venía.

- Te amo… - Rick finalizó con voz firme y llena de emoción y amor. - ¡Te amo! Siempre lo he hecho… y siempre lo haré.

Aquello fue demasiado para la siempre segura Lisa Hayes, la mujer que siempre estaba en control y jamás dejaba que las cosas se le salieran de las manos. Un sollozo de pura alegría y felicidad escapó de lo más profundo de su ser. Rick apretó las manos de ella contra su pecho, sin apartar su mirada vigilante de su rostro, mientras él mismo se sentía embargado por una emoción tal, que no pudo evitar que una lágrima escapara por la esquina de su ojo y corriera por su rostro mientras él besaba ardorosamente las manos de Lisa.

Los testigos de aquella ceremonia estaban emocionados hasta las lágrimas. Aquel momento era la culminación de una historia que se había convertido en una leyenda… de un amor que había sido forjado en la guerra y que se había convertido ya en un símbolo para el nuevo mundo: a pesar de la guerra la vida se abría camino, a través del amor.

- Elizabeth Hayes, - La voz del capellán los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. - ¿Aceptas a Rick Hunter como tu esposo, con alegría, amor, paciencia y entendimiento ahora y para siempre, a través de cualquier camino por el que la vida quiera llevarlos?

Lisa miró a Rick directamente a los ojos y sonrió una sonrisa que, después de las lagrimas, fue como el sol del amanecer. El corazón del piloto se aceleró en su pecho y se sintió incluso un poco mareado cuando escuchó la respuesta que Lisa dio a esa pregunta, mientras lo miraba con una intensidad que le quemaba el corazón.

- Lo acepto. – Lisa respondió. – Hoy, mañana y siempre… por toda la eternidad.

- Y tú, Richard Hunter¿Aceptas a Elizabeth Hayes como tu esposa, tu compañera y tu amiga y prometes honrarla, respetarla, amarla y serle fiel con amor, paciencia y alegría ahora y para siempre?

- ¡La acepto! – Rick se apresuró a contestar, con una radiante sonrisa en los labios. - ¡Para siempre!

El capellán tomó los anillos que Max, el padrino, había colocado sobre el altar después de la firma del contrato matrimonial. Los tomó en sus manos y sonriendo le entregó uno a Lisa y el otro a Rick, quienes los tomaron emocionados y sin poder quitarse los ojos de encima.

- Estos anillos de metal precioso son emblema de la pureza y la perpetuidad de su estado matrimonial. Los antiguos veían en los anillos el símbolo del ciclo de la eternidad, que no tiene ni principio ni final. El oro es incorruptible y jamás se desgasta, ni por el uso ni por el tiempo. Así que con estos anillos esta unión será solemnizada. Una unión que será pura e incorruptible y que será más duradera que el mismo tiempo… será eterna.

El capellán le hizo una señal a Rick con un leve movimiento de cabeza y él tomó la mano de Lisa y le presentó el anillo, mientras hablaba lenta y ceremoniosamente:

- Lisa, usa este anillo para siempre como un símbolo de mi amor por ti… un amor que jamás tendrá un final.

Diciendo esto, colocó el anillo en el dedo de Lisa, con un movimiento lento y cuidadoso. Los ojos de ella se clavaron en sus manos entrelazadas en ese momento y Lisa tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para contener las lágrimas que otra vez amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos. La sonrisa que Rick le regaló cuando el anillo estuvo en su lugar hizo que el corazón de la almirante saltara de alegría en su pecho. Tomó la mano de Rick y le presentó su anillo, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y procedía con la ceremonia.

- Rick, este anillo es símbolo de mi amor por ti… un amor puro e incondicional… un amor que jamás terminaré de expresarte… ni de entregarte… desde hoy y para siempre.

Lisa pronunció las últimas palabras como referencia a las inscripciones en el interior de los anillos, mientras le colocaba el anillo en el dedo a Rick. Él sonrió emocionado, sintiendo que en ese momento su vida había llegado a un punto clave… en ese momento la eternidad comenzaba para él.

- Estos anillos no son cerrojos que cerraran sus corazones, sino llaves que revelaran sus secretos más profundos de sus corazones, aquellos que solamente ustedes dos conocerán, aquellos que solo les pertenecerán a ustedes y que los harán acercarse y permanecer juntos para siempre.

El capellán hizo una pausa y luego, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios continuó:

- Con esta profesión de amor y confianza que acabamos de testificar, ahora quiero que todos reconozcamos la unión de Rick y Lisa, ante la ley de Dios y la ley de los hombres… y con un beso de amor, un beso sagrado, su unión quedará inmortalizada por ahora y para siempre jamás… Rick, puedes besar a tu esposa.

Aquellas palabras parecieron obrar un efecto mágico, casi místico en Lisa y Rick. De pronto todo a su alrededor desapareció y en el universo entero sólo existieron ellos dos, suspendidos en un instante eterno… el momento mismo en el que sus vidas se convertían en una sola… en el que los senderos que cada uno había caminado en su vida se unían para formar un camino único que ahora caminarían juntos, hombro con hombro y corazón con corazón.

Rick se acercó lentamente a Lisa, dándose su tiempo, saboreando de aquel momento que casi parecía un sueño. La mano del piloto subió para acariciar la mejilla de Lisa y cuando lo hizo, ambos pudieron sentir cómo el otro estaba temblando levemente con aquel contacto y con la emoción contenida. La mano de Lisa se posó suavemente sobre la de su piloto para luego moverse hasta acariciarle su rostro con una ternura tal que Rick sintió que estaba a punto de arder, completamente inflamado por ese amor que sólo Lisa podía producir en él. Sus ojos se encontraron por un breve momento y sus labios se rozaron levemente.

- ¡Te amo, Rick! – La voz de Lisa fue apenas un murmullo.

- Y yo a ti, Lisa… ¡Te amo!

Sus labios se unieron y sus almas se encontraron, sellando en aquel momento su promesa de amor inmortal y eterno y aceptando, con aquel beso profundo y lleno de emoción y de significado, el compartir el resto de su eternidad juntos.

La mano de Rick bajó del rostro de Lisa para rodearla y envolverla en un abrazo cálido que hizo que ella se relajara en sus brazos y sin siquiera percatarse de ello, rodeara el cuello de Rick, abrazándolo tan estrechamente como le fue humanamente posible.

Era el primer beso que Rick le daba a su esposa… el primer beso que ella le entregaba a su esposo.

Ambos se separaron lentamente cuando escucharon una explosión lejana en el cielo… y a los asistentes a la ceremonia aplaudiendo y aclamado a la nueva pareja. El vitral del rosetón central de la capilla resplandeció espectacularmente mientras los fuegos artificiales engalanaban los cielos nocturnos de Ciudad Macross, anunciando a los habitantes de la misma y al mundo entero que Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes estaban juntos y lo estarían para siempre.

Los dos jóvenes militares escuchaban los sonidos que les parecían tan lejanos, de personas aplaudiendo y de una suave música en algún lugar. Pero, perdidos como estaban el uno en el otro, nada de eso parecía interesarles. Rick no había soltado a Lisa y ella se mantenía aferrada a él, como si de eso dependiera su vida. Las sonrisas suaves y soñadoras que tenían en sus labios y la manera en que sus ojos brillaban con puro amor, hacía más que obvio el hecho de que en esos momentos nada existía en el universo para ellos… nada más que ellos mismos.

Rick abrazó estrechamente a Lisa, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella para embriagarse de su aroma. Ella respondió a aquel abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo y el mismo amor que él le estaba demostrando.

- Lisa… - La voz de Rick sonó ronca y cargada de emoción y de alegría. – Mi esposa…

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, él se separó de ella y sorpresivamente tomó su rostro entre sus manos, cubriéndola de besos. Mientras Lisa sentía los labios de su piloto en sus mejillas, en su frente, en sus sienes, en su nariz, en todas partes, ella trataba de convencerse de que aquello era real… no era un sueño, era algo que estaba sucediendo.

El ataque de amor de Rick terminó tan abruptamente como había comenzado cuando Lisa tomó su rostro en sus manos y lo miró larga y profundamente a los ojos en silencio. Sin embargo en ese momento las palabras sobraban, sus ojos y sus corazones estaban hablando por ellos. Ella atrajo a su piloto hacia ella para besarlo larga y ardorosamente en los labios, de una manera tal que él sintió que el aire le faltaba y que sus piernas se debilitaban.

- Lisa, Rick…

La voz del capellán los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, aunque en el estado de completa euforia y exaltación en el que ambos se encontraban, esa realidad parecía demasiado etérea… como un sueño. Los dos miraron al hermano Marco, sin dejar de abrazarse. Él les sonrió comprensivamente y finalizó la ceremonia:

- En su amor encontraran confianza y libertad el uno en el otro. Su amor será generoso, siempre encontrarán en ustedes la belleza, la nobleza y el refugio en donde siempre podrán protegerse de cualquier amenaza y cualquier problema. Su amor siempre estará lleno de esperanza y continuará creciendo con paciencia, con confianza, con comprensión y entendimiento. Su amor jamás dejará de estar lleno de sorpresas… sean siempre la fuerza uno del otro. Ya nunca más sentirán la lluvia, pues cada uno será el refugio y el santuario del otro. Ya jamás volverán a sentir el frío, pues cada uno será el calor del otro. Ya jamás sentirán la soledad, ya jamás volverán a estar solos. Ustedes son dos, pero sólo hay una vida frente a ustedes. Un solo camino que tendrán que caminar juntos hasta el final…

Se detuvo unos momentos, para dejar que sus palabras fueran asimiladas por los jóvenes esposos y luego, con una enorme sonrisa terminó:

- Y siendo que Lisa y Rick se han declarado todo el amor y la devoción que se profesan el uno al otro, ante sus familias, amigos y colegas, ahora los presento ante ustedes como una nueva familia… como esposos. Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes-Hunter… ¡Vayan y comiencen a vivir el primer día de su unión eterna!

Mientras todos comenzaban a aplaudir y los primeros acordes de una hermosa marcha triunfal comenzaban a escucharse en la capilla, ni Lisa ni Rick podían evitar el reír emocionados mientras ambos se abrazaban, se besaban juguetonamente, se acariciaban y se hacían toda clase de cariños. ¡Esposos! Aquella palabra se escuchaba tan… extraña tratándose de ellos.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos quería prolongar aquella ceremonia por más tiempo, era momento de festejar. Mientras agradecían al capellán por haber oficiado la ceremonia, Max se había acercado para entregarle a Rick su gorra de guarnición, la cuál él colocó ceremonialmente sobre su cabeza antes de, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, inclinarse ante Lisa para ofrecerle su brazo.

- Lisa Hayes-Hunter… ¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme en éste, el primer camino que caminaremos juntos?

- Siempre, amor. – Lisa sonrió emocionada, aforrándose al brazo que él le ofrecía. - ¡Siempre!

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo central de la capilla, dirigiéndose hacia la salida, mientras la música seguía inundando con sus acordes majestuosos y triunfales el ambiente de aquel sitio, mezclándose con los aplausos y las expresiones de cariño y alegría que todos los invitados les prodigaban a su paso. Pero para Lisa y Rick nada de eso parecía existir, perdidos como estaban el uno en el otro, totalmente embelesados en el otro, fascinados por los ojos del otro, por su sonrisa… y por esa vida que ahora comenzaban juntos.

Cuando salieron de la capilla, se detuvieron en seco al ver que había una doble fila de cadetes esperando por ellos a ambos lados del camino que los llevaría hasta el auto oficial de la RDF que ya los esperaba. El número de cadetes correspondía al número de los escuadrones de las Fuerzas de Defensa. Cada uno portaba las insignias propias de cada escuadrón y su uniforme de gala era complementado por un sable.

- ¡El arco de sables! – Lisa susurró visiblemente emocionada.

Rick miró a su esposa y ambos se sonrieron. Ambos sabían que esa tradición representaba: el paso seguro de su vida de soltería a su vida matrimonial… y era además una manera en que los miembros de las Fuerzas de Defensa habían decidido honrar a sus superiores y presentarles sus respetos en ese día tan especial.

- ¡Atención, cadetes! – Uno de los escoltas ordenó. - ¡Presentar sables!

Al unísono, con movimientos perfectamente bien ensayados y una sincronización perfecta, los cadetes de la guardia de honor levantaron sus sables con la mano derecha, con el filo hacia arriba y tocando la punta del sable opuesto.

Rick miró a Lisa y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de emoción y de alegría que ella reciprocó. El piloto puso su mano sobre la de Lisa, quien aún se aferraba al brazo de él. Enseguida, entre los aplausos y aclamaciones de los ahí reunidos, los recién casados entraron al arco, pero se detuvieron casi de inmediato. El General Hunter se movió hasta quedar frente de su esposa y sin dejar de sonreír, colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de ella, mientras con la otra acariciaba su mejilla y la atraía lenta, pero inexorablemente hacia él con la clara intención de besarla.

¡Y qué beso fue aquel!

Lisa no se opuso a los deseos de su piloto… de _su esposo_, pensó ella, mientras sentía el aliento de Rick en su rostro y sus labios se encontraban. Ella lo abrazó tan estrechamente como pudo y entreabrió sus labios, permitiéndole a Rick profundizar el beso y embriagarse en el aroma y el sabor de aquella mujer a la que adoraba. Los ahí reunidos no dejaban de aplaudir. Súbitamente una lluvia de pétalos de rosa comenzó a caer sobre la joven pareja, al tiempo que, renuentemente, terminaban aquel apasionado beso y se separaban lenta, casi dolorosamente.

El General Hunter tomó la mano de la Almirante Hayes-Hunter en la suya y se inclinó para besarla suavemente en la mejilla antes de que ambos terminaran de cruzar el Arco de Sables. Una vez que estuvieron del otro lado, el mismo escolta de antes dio la orden de _"retirar sables"_ y como movidos por un mecanismo perfecto, los cadetes bajaron su acero, y se colocaron en firmes, presentando sus respectivos sables frente a ellos.

La orden de _"enfundar sables_" siguió de inmediato. Orden que, como las precedentes, fue obedecida con una sincronización absoluta. Todos los sables regresaron a sus enfundaduras con un movimiento simultáneo y un único _"click"_ cuando las empuñaduras chocaron con la funda. Con eso concluyó esa breve pero emotiva ceremonia llena de simbolismos y significados.

Lisa y Rick en realidad no pudieron pensar o meditar demasiado en lo que estaba sucediendo, pues ya la puerta del automóvil oficial de la RDF, el mismo en el que Lisa había llegado, se había abierto y un par de oficiales les estaban indicando que abordaran el vehículo que los llevaría al Centro de Comunicaciones de la Base Macross, en donde se tendría una breve sesión fotográfica para hacer las tomas de las fotografías oficiales y otras para la edición del mes de noviembre de la _Revista Helmantike_, que una vez más tendría la exclusiva.

Los dos jóvenes se despidieron de las personas que los acompañaban con un rápido movimiento de mano. Los ojos de Rick se clavaron en los de Max, quien sólo dejó de aplaudir para levantar su dedo pulgar y guiñarle el ojo a su amigo. Todos estaban muy felices: los Sterling y Kelly, en primera fila, eran probablemente los más emocionados.

- ¡Los veremos en la fiesta! – Rick se despidió, antes de entrar a la limosina, después de haber ayudado a Lisa a hacer lo propio.

La portezuela de aquel lujoso auto oficial se cerró de golpe, aislando a los recién casados del ruido exterior… el vidrio de privacidad estaba subido, por lo que en ese momento, mientras el auto se ponía en marcha, Lisa y Rick pudieron disfrutar de algo que se les había negado durante ya demasiado tiempo: un momento de privacidad.

-

* * *

-

Una vez que los dos jóvenes oficiales de la RDF estuvieron en la relativa intimidad del auto oficial que los llevaría primeramente a su sesión fotográfica, los dos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron con traviesa camaradería, pero esa sonrisa pronto comenzó a hacerse más suave y tierna, hasta que todo lo que el uno pudo ver en el rostro del otro fue amor, puro amor.

Por unos momentos ambos se quedaron en silencio. Era como si no supieran que decir, o como si en realidad no tuvieran que decir nada, pues sus ojos y las encantadoras expresiones de sus rostros eran más que elocuentes. Después de unos segundos Rick levantó su mano y lenta, casi tentativamente acarició la mejilla de Lisa con la yema de sus dedos. Aquel roce leve y sugestivo hizo que ella se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, cosa que el piloto notó.

Ambos se sonrieron con cariño y él se inclinó lentamente para plantarle a Lisa un beso suave, tibio y tierno en la mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos y se permitió perderse en esa sensación maravillosa de absoluta pertenencia… y de una paz y una felicidad tan puras y profundas como jamás las había experimentado antes en su vida.

Los ojos de la almirante se abrieron lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos profunda y terriblemente azules del piloto… esos ojos que en ese momento brillaban con tal intensidad, que Lisa sinceramente pensó que serían capaz de consumirla por completo. La mano de Lisa se levantó lentamente y Rick la siguió atento con su mirada.

Ella la detuvo justo frente al rostro del piloto y le sonrió, mientras él la miraba un tanto confundido, sin saber exactamente qué esperar. Lisa tomó la punta del visor de la gorra de Rick y su sonrisa se hizo aún más traviesa cuando vio cómo el piloto cruzaba los ojos para mirar lo que ella estaba haciendo. Con un movimiento rápido y preciso, Lisa bajó la gorra del general para cubrirle los ojos.

- ¡Hey! – Rick protestó, riéndose. - ¿Qué te pasa, Lisa Hayes-Hunter?

Rick se quitó la gorra de la cabeza y la arrojó a un lado, al tiempo que él prácticamente se dejaba ir sobre Lisa para derribarla sobre el amplio asiento de la limosina en que viajaban. Los dos reían divertidos, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, Rick ya la estaba besando en los labios, pero aquel beso fue corto, pues el piloto se retiró tan abruptamente como se había acercado.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y Lisa acarició con ternura el rostro del piloto, perdiéndose en sus ojos una vez más. Él tomó la mano de Lisa y observó con atención el anillo que la engalanaba. Ella supo qué era lo que él estaba pensando y sonrió esplendorosamente cuando el piloto le besó la mano, posando sus labios justo sobre su argolla matrimonial.

- ¡Eres una agresiva! – Rick susurró cuando terminó aquel beso.

- ¡Mira quién habla, Rick Hunter! – Lisa le hizo un cariñito en la punta de la nariz y se rió cuando vio cómo él la arrugaba. - ¿Alguna vez te había dicho lo absolutamente apuesto que te ves con tu uniforme de gala?

- No. – Rick se rió y comenzó a besarle la mano repetidamente. – Pero es porque jamás había usado mi uniforme de gala sino hasta hoy.

- Bueno punto. – Lisa se rió.

- ¡Tú te ves hermosa, Lisa! Sabía que ibas a lucir deslumbrante en nuestra boda… pero ¡Dios santo, Hayes¿Siempre tienes que ser tan exagerada? – Rick la silenció cuando notó que ella iba a hablar. - ¡Disculpe, quise decir señora Hayes-Hunter!

Lisa se rió, esa risa suave y musical que siempre alegraba el corazón de piloto. La almirante se enderezó y clavó sus ojos en los de Rick. Lenta, casi tortuosamente se acercó a él. Notó la manera en cómo la respiración del piloto se volvía irregular y cómo sus labios se entreabrían, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los labios de ella.

Tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, Lisa tomó el labio inferior de él entre los suyos, succionándolo traviesamente. Rick entrecerró sus ojos y un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal, haciéndolo suspirar sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Lisa sonrió y lo besó suavemente en el labio superior para luego seguir besándolo tierna y juguetonamente en las comisuras de los labios.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick protestó con un gruñido. - ¡No seas malvada¡No tienes idea de lo que siento cuando tú…!

Rick no terminó su frase, pues ella se había separado de él, sólo el espacio suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Luego, con una ternura infinita Lisa se acercó nuevamente a él para besarlo en cada uno de sus ojos, de una manera lenta, suave, gentil y llena de amor y devoción. Rick sintió que un suspiro entrecortado salía de lo más profundo de su pecho… era casi como un sollozo. A veces no sabía que hacer con tanto amor y aquello llegaba a ser doloroso.

Sintió cómo el dedo de Lisa le acariciaba el contorno de su rostro y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con esos ojos intensamente verdes que lo observaban con un cariño que iba más allá del amor… Lisa lo contemplaba con un fervor que rayaba en la adoración.

- Rick Hunter… - Lisa susurró con una voz cargada de ternura y cariño. – Eres mi esposo… estaremos juntos para siempre.

- Para siempre, Lisa. – Rick apenas pudo murmurar.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada y súbitamente Rick comenzó a reír. Aquello contagió a Lisa, quien sin poder evitarlo recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Rick y lo miró al rostro, acariciándolo no sólo con su mano, sino también con sus ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

- No sé… es que es tan irreal. – Rick la besó en la frente. – Lisa… somos esposos… estamos casados… tú eres mi esposa y yo—yo – Rick se rió otra vez. – Soy tu esposo… ¡Es tan extraño!

- Puedes llegar a ser todo un romántico cuando te lo propones, Rick. – Lisa se rió y lo besó en la barbilla.

- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, preciosa. – Rick le besó la punta de la nariz. – Lisa Hayes-Hunter… mi esposa…

Lisa no respondió, solamente tomó la mano de Rick en la suya y observó el anillo que ahora portaba en su dedo anular. Sus ojos volvieron a los del piloto y luego, con todo el amor del que era capaz, comenzó a besarle la yema de los dedos, provocando que el piloto se estremeciera de placer y amor.

- Fue una hermosa ceremonia. – Lisa comentó en un susurro. - ¡Fue como un sueño!

- Fue perfecto. – Rick la seguía besando en el cabello, en la frente, en la sien. - ¡Oh Lisa, te amo tanto! A veces… a veces no sé cómo—

- ¡Shhhh! – Ella lo silenció, poniendo su dedo sobre los labios del piloto.

El la miró interrogativamente a los ojos, pero los de Lisa ya habían bajado y miraban sus labios. El piloto entreabrió los suyos para recibir el beso suave, embriagante, profundo y lleno de promesas que Lisa colocó en sus labios.

Se estuvieron besando por unos segundos, hasta que sintieron que el auto comenzaba a descender su velocidad hasta detenerse. El trayecto entre la capilla de la base y las oficinas del departamento de comunicación no estaban tan distantes unas de las otras, por lo que Rick y Lisa supieron de inmediato que el conductor había decidido darles algo de privacidad y quizás había dado una o dos vueltas alrededor de la base antes de llevarlos a su destino.

- Creo que debemos agradecerle a nuestro conductor. – Rick susurró cuando el auto se detuvo por completo.

- Creo que debemos agradecerles a todos, Rick… antes de ir al museo, me gustaría pasar por el hangar donde va a ser la cena aquí en la base. Miriya me dijo que iban a transmitir la ceremonia a través de pantallas gigantes.

- Tienes razón, mi cielo. – Rick la besó en la frente, sin dejar de masajear su mano, que mantenía firmemente aprisionada contra su pecho. – Y me parece una buena idea.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. En ese momento la puerta de la limosina se abrió y Rick besó a Lisa en la mejilla antes de salir y ofrecerle su mano a su esposa para ayudarla a que hiciera lo mismo. Estaban en el estacionamiento posterior del edificio que albergaba las oficinas de comunicación y relaciones públicas de la RDF. Ahí los esperaban varias personas… ni siquiera en el día de su boda podían hacer a un lado sus obligaciones militares. Aunque por otro lado, el tener fotos oficiales de aquel día tan especial los emocionaba y hacía que aquel sueño se sintiera un poco más real.

Los dos jóvenes militares fueron conducidos al interior del edificio por la escolta que los esperaba… aquello no tomaría demasiado tiempo. Esa noche nadie podía darse el lujo de acaparar a la Almirante Hayes-Hunter ni al General Hunter, pues en esos momentos ellos eran las personas más solicitadas de Ciudad Macross. Esa noche era la noche de los Hunter-Hayes.

-

* * *

-

En las afueras del Museo Almirante Donald Hayes, en el centro de Ciudad Macross, los invitados habían comenzado a llegar y a ocupar sus lugares. En el exterior los autos más elegantes de la ciudad hacían fila para dejar a sus distinguidos ocupantes justo en la entrada del museo, hermosamente engalanada con flores y miles de lucecitas blancas que le daban un aura mágica a aquel lugar.

Había una valla formada por la Policía Militar justo en la puerta del museo, pero en la zona periférica era la policía municipal la que se encargaba de la vigilancia y el mantenimiento del orden público en las zonas aledañas al museo. Una cantidad impresionante de personas se habían acercado al lugar, para ser testigos del evento del año en Ciudad Macross.

Justamente frente a la puerta de entrada, un periodista en esos momentos estaba transmitiendo un reporte en vivo. Él y su camarógrafo se habían colocado sobre un templete en la acera frente al museo, por lo que a sus espaldas podía verse no sólo la magnificencia del edificio regiamente engalanado para la ocasión, sino además la cantidad de personas que abarrotaban el lugar.

- La mayoría de los invitados ya se encuentran dentro del edificio, en donde la celebración tendrá lugar en los jardines del mismo. Se nos ha informado que la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter harán su arribo en aproximadamente una hora, pues tuvieron algunos compromisos oficiales que cumplir en la base militar antes de venir a la fiesta.

- ¿Qué clase de compromisos serían esos, Julián? – Preguntó desde el estudio el conductor del noticiero nocturno.

El reportero se cubrió el apuntador que traía en su oreja con su mano, tratando de captar mejor las palabras que le llegaban desde el estudio. Cuando las comprendió asintió con la cabeza y continuó.

- Charlie, ellos fueron primeramente a tomarse las fotografías oficiales de la boda. El departamento de Comunicación de la RDF se encargó de eso. Se nos informó también que aparentemente una famosa revista tiene la exclusiva para publicar los pormenores de la boda, así que no dudo que hayan ido a conceder alguna entrevista o a alguna sesión fotográfica para ese medio gráfico en esta misma oportunidad. En estos precisos momentos la Almirante Hayes y el General Hunter se encuentran en los terrenos militares, visitando a las tropas que se reunieron para ser testigos del enlace matrimonial desde las pantallas gigantes que se colocaron para la ocasión en uno de los hangares de la base.

- En reportes previos nos informaron que todos los miembros de la RDF fueron invitados a una cena en los hangares de la base, para celebrar este acontecimiento.

- Así es… al parecer la almirante y el general quisieron hacer extensiva su alegría y el festejo no sólo a sus invitados, sino a todo el ejército. Hablamos con varios miembros de las fuerzas de defensa en el transcurso del día y todos coincidieron en que Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter son personas muy queridas y respetadas en el ambiente militar. Sus tropas les tienen una lealtad y una fe ciega, Charlie. Por eso su boda se convirtió en toda una celebración en Ciudad Macross… el alcalde Luan, en una entrevista que me concedió esta tarde, se refirió a ellos como "Los Hijos Predilectos de Ciudad Macross".

- Julián, seguiremos al pendiente de tus reportes. – Charlie le contestó, mientras la transmisión volvía al estudio y la imagen de Julián, transmitiendo en vivo, se reducía a un recuadro en la parte superior de la pantalla.

- Seguiremos al pendiente, Charlie… en cuanto el auto oficial haga su arribo al museo, nos volveremos a enlazar.

- Estaremos esperando, Julián. – El recuadro se cerró y el presentador continuó. – Ese fue Julián Constantino de Televisión Monumental reportando para el Noticiero Jornada 24. Ahora iremos a unos cortes comerciales… al volver, tendremos un reportaje sobre—

Minmei apagó la televisión y arrojó el control remoto sobre la mesa de café que estaba frente a ella. La señorita Macross, ataviada con un elegante vestido color rojo y unos aretes de diamantes que hacían juego con el que descansaba sobre su pecho, sostenido por una delicada cadena de oro, se dejó caer sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos.

- Los hijos predilectos de Ciudad Macross… - Minmei refunfuñó. - ¡Que lejos quedaron los días en los que yo era la Señorita Macross y la hija predilecta de la ciudad!

Un par de toquidos a la puerta hicieron que Minmei saltara en su asiento. Vance Hasselwood, su agente, entró hecho un torbellino y se plantó frente a ella con las manos en la cintura y mirándola con ojos que lanzaban fuego.

- ¡Minmei! Ya no puedes estarte escondiendo aquí durante más tiempo… todos tus invitados están esperando por ti. Está bien el que seas la última en llegar y está bien que los hagas esperar un poco… ¡Pero cuarenta y cinco minutos son demasiado!

- Me duele un poco la cabeza, Vance.

- ¡Tonterías! Estabas viendo la televisión otra vez¿Cierto¡Minmei, debes de superarlo! Lo único que estás haciendo es lastimarte a ti misma con eso… son cosas del pasado, un pasado que no podrás solucionar. Tu futuro está frente a ti… ¿Tienes idea de lo importante que es esta noche para ti? La imagen de una cantante comprometida con las causas sociales y la beneficencia pública nos dará muy buena publicidad. Si esto funciona pienso llevarte a algún campo de refugiados, para hacer una sesión fotográfica… tú, cargando a un bebé desnutrido o hablando con una viuda, llevándoles algo de comida y consuelo. ¡Será un éxito!

Pero obviamente Minmei no estaba escuchando nada de lo que Vance le decía. Su mirada estaba perdida, clavada en el ventanal de la sala en donde se encontraban.

- ¡Minmei¿Me estás escuchando?

- Sí, Vance… como tú digas.

- ¡Vamos Minmei, tú familia ya llegó! Tus tíos están aquí… - Vance la tomó del codo y la obligó a ponerse de pie. – La banda espera para que hagas tu entrada triunfal con tu nueva canción.

- Te dije que quería iniciar cantando la de "_It's you_". – Minmei rezongó. - ¡Y esa es la que voy a cantar!

- ¡Esa es una canción muy vieja, Minmei! La gente quiere material nuevo… y no voy a dejar que te hagas esto a ti misma… ¡Rick Hunter ya no es una opción¡Acéptalo¡Rick Hunter se casó con Lisa Hayes, punto final!

Vance notó que los ojos de Minmei se llenaban de lágrimas y se arrepintió de sus palabras. Lo que menos deseaba era hacer llorar a su estrella justo antes de su presentación estelar.

- ¡Minmei, por favor! No puedes quedarte en el pasado… además, Michael Blackwood será tu pareja esta noche… no puedes echar las cosas a perder. El heredero de la fortuna familiar y de Blackwood Records… Minmei, él es un hombre mucho más atractivo, deseable y mejor prospecto que un simple piloto de combate. ¡Aprovecha lo que tienes!

- Michael es un buen hombre, pero—

- ¿Pero?

Minmei se encogió de hombros y fue a la ventana. Tocó el cristal de la misma y las luces de la ciudad se nublaron en sus ojos, los cuáles súbitamente se habían llenado de lágrimas.

- No sé si pueda soportar una relación de ese tipo… es demasiada presión para mí.

- Es buena para tu carrera… además debes de dejar atrás esos amores fallidos con soldados y pacifistas… Mike representa tu seguridad. – Vance se detuvo y se frotó las sienes con sus dedos, para aplacar la jaqueca que estaba a punto de hacerle estallar la cabeza. – Además, te lo suplico… Minmei, debes de dejar de jugar con Hayden.

- Hayden es guapo y tierno y siempre está a mi lado… cosa que no puedo decir de Michael.

- ¡Hayden es el baterista! Nada bueno puede salir de una relación con uno de los miembros de tu banda… Hayden es un mocoso rebelde, agresivo y maleducado que sólo sabe golpear sus tambores. ¡Dios bien sabe que ya me hubiera deshecho de él si no fuera porqué es bueno en lo que hace!

Minmei hizo un gesto de disgusto, pero no comentó nada. Hasselwood suspiró pesadamente y habló con el tono de voz más conciliador y tranquilo que pudo manejar:

- Minmei, te he cubierto todo lo que he podido, pero los chismes son fuertes… si Mike se entera…

- ¡Que se entere! – Minmei golpeó la ventana con su puño cerrado. - ¡Ya estoy harta de sus actitudes machistas y posesivas! Hayden Westmoreland _no es_ un caballero y _no es_ rico… pero es famoso y divertido y además… yo no quiero ninguna relación seria con él, es sólo diversión. Yo tengo planes más grandes para mi futuro que un simple baterista.

- ¿Entonces por qué no cuidas lo que tienes con Mike?

- ¡No sé! – Minmei levantó la voz, pero enseguida se arrepintió.- No sé, Vance… yo no sé nada… nada en lo absoluto.

La puerta se entreabrió y un hombre joven vestido en un elegante traje de diseñador y escrupulosamente peinado y bien arreglado entró a la sala.

- ¿Todo está bien? Mi padre quiere saber si—

- ¡Todo bien, Mike! – Vance se apresuró a contestar. – Minmei tiene un leve dolor de cabeza, pero ya está pasando¿No es así, Minmei?

- Me da gusto. – Michael Blackwood se acercó a abrazar y besar a Minmei. – Después de todo es tu cumpleaños y yo tengo reservaciones para la suite presidencial en el Hotel Plaza Monumento para después de la cena de gala. ¡No quiero que desperdiciemos la noche, Minmei!

- Estaré lista en un segundo. – La señorita Macross apartó a Michael y se dirigió al baño. – Tengo que refrescarme un poco…

- Los espero en la recepción. – Vance le susurró a Mike. - ¡Y por el amor de Dios, convéncela de que cante algo de su nuevo material! La gente está harta de sus viejas canciones.

Michael Blackwood asintió y cuando Vance salió de la sala, él encendió la televisión, que estaba puesta en el canal de noticias local. En ese preciso instante aparecieron en pantalla imágenes de la ceremonia nupcial de la Almirante Hayes y el General Hunter que se había celebrado esa misma noche.

- ¡Apaga eso, Michael! – Minmei le espetó al salir del baño. - ¡No sé cuantas veces más van a pasar esas imágenes! Todo el día, _todo el santo día_ han estado con eso. ¡Ya estoy fastidiada!

- La televisión tiene 50 canales, Minmei. – Michael apagó el aparato. – Pudiste ver cualquier otra cosa.

Minmei hizo un gesto y un movimiento con la mano que en realidad no significaba nada mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a la puerta. Michael fue tras ella y la detuvo, colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿Con qué canción piensas abrir?

- No sé. Vance insiste que alguna del nuevo material pero…

- Tienes dos minutos para pensarlo antes de que hagas tu entrada triunfal… ¡Ven Minmei, la noche es tuya!

Michael la tomó de la mano y prácticamente la jaló por los pasillos de aquel recinto, mientras ella pensaba, sintiendo que el corazón se le rompía en pedazos, que esa noche no era suya… esa noche en realidad era de Lisa Hayes.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, ante una sala abarrotada de personas de la más alta sociedad de Ciudad Monumento, Minmei apareció en el escenario para interpretar un cover de una vieja canción, una que era parte del material que Minmei estaba a punto de grabar en su nuevo CD de temas clásicos. La música comenzó con notas tristes y melancólicas mientras la Señorita Macross, en medio de los aplausos de la concurrencia comenzaba a cantar con voz trémula y mucho sentimiento:

And do you still touch her like you do

_(¿Y todavía la acaricias cómo sueles hacerlo?)_

Kiss her all over in the way I kissed with you

_(¿La besas por todos lados, como nosotros solíamos besarnos?)_

And when you sleep with her, do you sometimes think of me

_(Y cuando duermes con ella¿Alguna vez piensas en mí?)_

Not if you love her the way I see

(_No si la amas de la manera en que veo que lo haces)_

Vance Hasselwood se llevó la mano a la frente y se frotó en medio de los ojos, mientras trataba de mantener la calma.

- ¡Minmei! - Susurró por lo bajo. - ¿Cuándo lograrás superarlo?

Ajenos al drama que en esos momentos estaba viviendo la Señorita Macross, el resto de la audiencia realmente estaba disfrutando la interpretación de Minmei mientras ella seguía cantando:

And then in the evening light, when the bars of freedom fall

_(Y en las luces del atardecer, cuando los barrotes de la libertad caen)_

I watch the two of you in the shadows on the wall

_(Los veo a ustedes dos en las sombras en el muro)_

How in the darkness steal some of the choices from my hand

_(¿Cómo la oscuridad roba algunas de mis opciones de mis manos?)_

When I begin to understand

_(¿Cuándo comenzaré a entenderlo?)_

Minmei hizo una breve pausa casi imperceptible antes de seguir cantando con tanto sentimiento que la voz estuvo a punto de rompérsele momentáneamente:

I had to be free

_(Tenía que ser libre)_

Had to be free

_(Tenía que ser libre)_

It's all that I wanted

_(Eso era todo lo que yo quería)_

I wanted to see

_(Quería ver)_

Wanted to be

_(Y quería estar)_

Alone if I needed

_(Sola si lo necesitaba)_

I had to be free

_(Tenía que ser libre)_

Had to be free

_(Tenía que ser libre)_

From feelings that haunted

_(De los sentimientos que me atormentaban)_

I wanted to see

_(Quería ver)_

Wanted to be

(_Quería ser)_

Free

_(Libre)_

(Sarah Brightman – "Free")

-

* * *

-

- ¡Libre! – Pensó Rick con una sonrisa, mientras observaba el anillo que llevaba en su dedo. - ¡Total y absolutamente libre!

Mientras el auto que los transportaba al Museo Donald Hayes avanzaba lentamente por las calles aledañas, Rick recordaba una pregunta que, en todo de broma, le había hecho un oficial durante la visita que habían hecho a las celebraciones de la base.

_- ¿Cómo se siente ahora que trae ese anillo, General Hunter?_ – El teniente había preguntado. - _¡Ya está completamente atrapado de por vida! Aunque con todo respeto señor, con una esposa tan hermosa como la Almirante Hayes¿Quién no quisiera estar atrapado?_

Rick se rió al recordar aquel comentario y Lisa, quien acurrucada a su lado, miraba distraídamente por la ventana al tiempo que le acariciaba la mano, movió su cabeza para mirarlo al rostro y sonreírle.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rick?

- Nada… - El piloto la abrazó protectoramente. – Sólo recordaba a los chicos en el hangar… ¡Vaya ambiente que hay por allá! Yo creo que la verdadera fiesta se va a celebrar en aquel lugar… la gente que está en el museo es más aburrida.

- Sí, es cierto. – Lisa sonrió. - ¿Te gustaría que pasáramos de vuelta al hangar más tarde, cuando salgamos del museo?

Rick negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa pícara y traviesa comenzó a formarse en sus labios cuando se inclinó sobre Lisa para responderle al oído con voz susurrante:

- Quiero salir del museo lo más pronto que se pueda… pero la única fiesta a la que quiero asistir es la fiesta privada que vamos a tener tú y yo esta noche, bonita.

- Hmmm… - Lisa entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. – Suena bastante tentador… aunque, sin afán de estropear la diversión del momento, dudo mucho que hoy tengamos mucho tiempo para… celebrar. Tenemos que salir muy temprano en la mañana.

- ¡Siempre la aguafiestas! – Rick refunfuñó y pretendió estar ofendido.

- Además… - Lisa se acercó seductoramente a él, recargándose en él y recorriéndole el pecho con sus dedos. – Me parece que vamos a pasar un buen tiempo tratando de salir de esta ropa que traemos encima… y creo que eso será bastante divertido, General Hunter. Sobre todo con los mil millones de botones que mi vestido tiene en la espalda.

Rick sonrió con una chispa traviesa y divertida brillándole en los ojos y por alguna razón se sonrojó levemente. Lisa se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios.

- ¡Exagerada! – Rick murmuró contra sus labios.

Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa y él cerró sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo y le devolvió ese beso con una pasión y una intensidad que hicieron obvio lo hambriento que él estaba de ella.

- ¡Eres la mujer más bella del universo! – Rick susurraba entre besos. – Cuando te vi aparecer por el pasillo de la capilla en ese vestido… ¡Santo cielo, Hayes! Casi me provocaste un paro cardiaco… ¡Eres tan hermosa! Lisa¡Te amo!

- Yo te amo a ti, Rick… ¡Te adoro! – Lisa no dejaba de besarlo. – Tú también casi me provocas un infarto con este uniforme… ¡Te ves tan apuesto¡Oh Rick…¡TE AMO!

- ¡Lisa! – Rick la separó de sí y le sonrió, mirándola a los ojos. – Dímelo ahora… quiero escucharlo…

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de la almirante y se inclinó para besar suavemente al piloto en los labios.

- Rick Hunter… - murmuró. – Mi esposo…

- ¡Me encanta cómo se escucha! – Rick suspiró emocionado. – Lisa Hayes… mi esposa.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada y enseguida Lisa recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Rick. Él le tomó la mano y se la besó con cariño, mientras seguía hablando:

- Estaba pensando en lo bien que todo esto se siente… es como sí… bueno, no sé. Jamás he sido bueno para expresarme pero… me siento libre… contigo, Lisa… me siento seguro y protegido. ¡Me siento feliz!

- El sentimiento es mutuo, amor. – Lisa lo besó levemente en la barbilla. – Aunque es mentira eso de que no eres bueno para expresarte… Rick, todo lo que dijiste durante la ceremonia—

El piloto no la dejó continuar. Se inclinó para cubrir los labios de ella con los suyos y Lisa se entregó a aquel beso. Fue hasta que el automóvil se detuvo por completo que ellos se separaron sin prisas, tomándose su tiempo y disfrutando del momento y de su compañía.

- Bien… estamos aquí. – Rick le sonrió.

- ¡Es hora de celebrar!

Lisa tomó la gorra de guarnición que estaba al lado de él sobre el asiento y la colocó sobre la cabeza de su piloto. Él le sonrió y le acarició suavemente la barbilla con sus dedos antes de besarla en la mejilla.

La portezuela del auto se abrió y Rick salió, listo para ofrecer su mano a Lisa y ayudarla a salir de la limosina. Estaban en la entrada especial del museo, lejos de la multitud y del caos que se vivía en la avenida principal en esos momentos. Era hora de entrar a los jardines del Museo Almirante Donald Hayes y compartir con sus amigos y colegas la celebración de aquel que era el día más hermoso y más importante de sus vidas: el día de su boda.

-

* * *

-

Los jóvenes esposos fueron recibidos en una de las salas laterales del museo por sus amigos: los Sterling, Kelly y David, quienes ya los estaban esperando desde hacía un buen rato. Cuando los vieron entrar a la sala, escoltados por un par de policías militares, Kelly y Miriya prácticamente se dejaron ir sobre Lisa, gritando emocionadas y abrazándola las dos al mismo tiempo. Max y David, menos efusivos pero igualmente emocionados, se acercaron a Rick para palmearle la espalda y estrechar su mano. Después fue el turno de las chicas de arrojarse sobre Rick, mientras los caballeros felicitaban a Lisa con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Los Hunter-Hayes les agradecieron de todo corazón por todo lo que habían hecho para que su boda resultara un evento tan memorable. Incluso Rick se acercó para darle un fraternal abrazo a Miriya y aceptar que, a pesar de todas sus protestas, ella sabía lo que hacía. La meltran le devolvió aquel abrazo de una manera muy poco amable, sacándole el aire de los pulmones al general Hunter.

- ¡Y lo que falta, Rick! – Miriya se rió emocionada. – Podrás agradecerme después de su luna de miel… ¡Entonces sí que tendrás mucho de qué agradecerme!

Rick se rió nerviosamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras Lisa no pudo evitar el sonrojarse levemente. El piloto le lanzó una media sonrisa traviesa y le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Se ven muy bien juntos! – David comentó. – Y chicos, se han convertido en las celebridades del Nuevo Mundo… toda el día han estado en las noticias. Por lo menos tres canales de cable y uno de televisión abierta tienen cobertura especial de la boda… ¿Qué se siente ser tan famosos?

- No lo sé. – Rick puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lisa. – Lo que siento al estar casado con esta belleza hace que cualquier otro sentimiento se opaque… en éste momento lo único que siento es emoción y amor… mucho amor.

- ¡Eres un adulador! – Lisa se acurrucó contra él y ambos se besaron levemente en los labios, sin dejar de sonreírse. – Pero comparto tus sentimientos, mi apuesto piloto.

- Ya se sirvieron los entremeses. – Miriya informó. – Pero tenemos casa llena y sus invitados están esperando ansiosamente por ustedes, así que sugiero que hagan su entrada triunfal porque si esta espera fue para crear un efecto dramático, creo que ya se pasaron un poco de la raya.

- Nos retrasamos porque pasamos por el hangar de la Base Prometheus. – Lisa le informó a su amiga, mientras se dirigían a la puerta que comunicaba a la escalinata monumental que bajaba a los jardines del museo. – La gente de la base está celebrando en grande por allá.

- La celebración será en grande en todos lados. – Kelly habló. – Escuché que algunos de los restaurantes más exclusivos de Ciudad Macross tienen cenas especiales esta noche… iban a transmitir la ceremonia y a servir el mismo menú que tendremos aquí esta noche.

- ¡Están imponiendo toda una tendencia! – David sonrió. – Escuché que desde su aparición en la portada de Helmantike en mayo, el porcentaje de reclutas en la RDF se ha incrementado.

- ¡Un doce por ciento! – Lisa sonrió. – Es increíble…

- ¿Quién necesita una campaña de promoción estelarizada por alguna estrellita de cine artificial cuando aquí tenemos algo real y tangible? – Miriya comentó en voz baja.

- La meltran tiene toda la razón. – Rick comentó en voz igualmente baja, de manera que sólo Lisa pudiera escucharlo.

- ¡Rick…! – Lisa susurró y le sonrió.

El piloto tomó la mano de Lisa y sus dedos se entrelazaron. Max abrió las puertas que conducían al jardín y los dos jóvenes militares se quedaron inmóviles, al tiempo que su respiración se cortaba de golpe.

Habían estado en los jardines del museo supervisando los arreglos en los días anteriores, pero jamás pensaron que aquel lugar luciría de la manera en cómo lo hacía esa noche. ¡Era espectacular!

Los jardines estaban magníficamente engalanados con enormes y hermosos arreglos florales en color blanco y pequeñas lucecitas blancas en cada rincón donde la vista se posara. El efecto era complementado por las velas que habían sido estratégicamente colocadas aquí y allá, algunas en linternas que colgaban de los árboles, otras en pequeñas lámparas que bordeaban la escalinata por donde Lisa y Rick habrían de bajar, escalinata que además había sido decorada con guirnaldas y con listones dorados.

Al centro del jardín, el suave sonido musical de la fuente se mezclaba con las armoniosas notas musicales de la música que se estaba interpretando en vivo. Y por todo el lugar había mesas con manteles blancos y centros de mesa de flores y velas, alrededor de las cuales la cúpula militar de la RDF, los más altos funcionarios del GTU y la alta sociedad de Ciudad Macross se mezclaban con los amigos de la joven pareja.

Todos se habían puesto de pie cuando vieron aparecer a la almirante Hayes-Hunter y al General Hunter en lo alto de la escalinata. La música dejó de tocar y los ojos de todos los ahí reunidos se clavaron en aquellos jóvenes que hacían una pareja de ensueño: el apuesto y valiente General llevando de la mano a su joven y hermosa esposa… quien además era su oficial superior… la oficial superior de todos los militares ahí reunidos.

- ¡Damas y caballeros! – Max Sterling anunció con voz en cuello. - ¡La almirante Lisa Hayes-Hunter y a su esposo, el General Rick Hunter!

Todos los ahí reunidos prorrumpieron en aplausos, vítores, expresiones de alegría y de cariño, mientras la Banda de Música del Conservatorio de Ciudad Macross interpretaba una hermosa y festiva melodía que en esos momentos se escuchaba casi como una marcha triunfal, al tiempo que Rick y Lisa descendían lentamente por la escalinata y se mezclaban con la multitud de personas que ya se habían acercado a felicitarlos, a darles un apretón de manos, un abrazo, una palabra cariñosa o una palmada en el hombro.

Aquel _besaman_os, como Miriya insistió en llamarlo, se extendió durante más de media hora. En todo ese tiempo, a pesar de las personas que se apiñaban a su alrededor, ni Lisa ni Rick se separaron el uno del otro y sólo ocasionalmente sus manos se soltaron. En esos momentos ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a renunciar a su contacto físico… a esa sensación bendita de estar juntos. Era como si sintieran que si se soltaban, despertarían de aquel hermoso sueño que ambos estaban compartiendo.

Después de aquel lento recorrido por el centro del jardín del museo, Rick y Lisa finalmente pudieron llegar a la mesa de honor, que estaba colocada al fondo del jardín, justo frente a una hermosa pared cubierta de hiedra y que había sido magníficamente engalanada con el mismo estilo que el resto del lugar, con flores, velas y galones dorados.

- ¡Es hermoso! – Lisa susurró. - ¡Todo es tan hermoso, Rick!

- ¿Te gusta, amor? – Rick le sonrió, mientras le ayudaba a sentarse. - ¿Es así como lo habías imaginado?

Lisa negó con la cabeza y sonrió, regalándole a Rick una sonrisa tan hermosa que hizo que el corazón del piloto se derritiera de amor.

- Es mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar… ¡Es perfecto, mi cielo¡Es un sueño!

Rick la besó suavemente en la mejilla antes de sentarse a su lado y tomar su mano por encima de la mesa. Los dos se sonrieron y de inmediato su atención fue captada por Max, quien ya había tomado un micrófono y estaba al lado de la mesa de honor, sonriéndoles cariñosamente a sus amigos.

- ¡Buenas noches a todos! Quiero agradecerles, en nombre del matrimonio Hunter-Hayes, el que hayan asistido a esta celebración tan especial esta noche. Significa mucho para ellos el que todos nosotros estemos aquí… e igualmente significa mucho para todos nosotros el estar aquí, siendo testigos de la hermosa culminación de una historia de amor que se ha convertido en todo un clásico… en todo un icono de nuestro tiempo. – Max guardó silencio y sonrió traviesamente. – Y sinceramente es un alivio para todos los que tuvimos que vivir día a día el drama de la telenovela Hunter-Hayes.

Una risa franca y espontánea escapó de las gargantas de todos aquellos que entendieron a lo que Max se refería con aquello… que en realidad constituían la gran mayoría de todos los ahí reunidos. Rick y Lisa no pudieron evitar el reír también y como toda respuesta el piloto se acercó a su esposa para besarle suavemente el cabello. Lisa correspondió sonriéndole con amor y colocando su mano en su barbilla para atraerlo hacia ella y, más que besarlo, acariciarle la mejilla con sus labios y su nariz.

- Lisa, Rick… - Max continuó. – Creo que hablo por todos cuando les digo que ustedes se merecen toda la felicidad que la vida pueda darles. ¡Si alguien se la merece, esos son ustedes y nadie más! Yo he sido testigo de su amor… testigo de todo lo que tuvieron que vivir y todo lo que tuvieron que luchar para llegar hasta aquí, hasta éste momento… hasta éste instante en la eternidad, en el que ustedes ya se han convertido en un matrimonio… en dos personas con un mismo corazón… en una familia.

Max hizo una pausa, pues sintió que su voz amenazaba con quebrarse en su garganta. Después de unos segundos sonrió y continuó:

- ¿Y para qué contarles si puedo mostrarles, no les parece? Kelly, por favor…

Hasta entonces Lisa y Rick se percataron de que Kelly estaba a un lado de Max, con una laptop sobre una mesa. La teniente Hickson sonrió y con movimientos expertos comenzó a oprimir una tecla aquí y otra allá. A una señal de Max, la banda del conservatorio comenzó a interpretar una hermosa pieza musical al tiempo que en la enorme pared del edificio central del museo, se comenzaban a proyectar imágenes de Lisa y Rick en diferentes etapas de su vida… en diferentes etapas de su relación.

Max cubrió el micrófono con su mano y se acercó a los recién casados por detrás y les puso las manos sobre sus hombros. Se inclinó sobre ellos y susurró:

- Espero que no les moleste que Mir, Kelly y yo hayamos revisado sus álbumes fotográficos.

Lisa y Rick sonrieron, incapaces de apartar su mirada de la presentación que se estaba haciendo frente a ellos, que unida con la hermosa música y el ambiente general de aquella hermosa noche de octubre hacía que aquel momento pareciera un sueño.

Sobre la improvisada pantalla de gran formato pasaban fotografías de la infancia y adolescencia de Lisa y Rick… la joven heredera de la dinastía militar de los Hayes en sus días de la Academia Militar. Rick en sus épocas de piloto del circo aéreo… las primeras fotografías oficiales de Lisa en uniforme y aquellas que fueron tomadas cuando ella fue asignada al SDF-1 hacía ya tantos ayeres… un joven Rick Hunter, en un brillante traje de vuelo anaranjado, recibiendo un trofeo tras ganar una competencia aérea.

Después desfilaron imágenes de sus días a bordo del SDF-1. Fotografías de la colección personal de los Sterling… Lisa y Rick en servicio; fotografías que habían sido tomadas sin que ellos siquiera se dieran cuenta por algunos de sus amigos… Lisa imperturbable frente a su consola en el puente del SDF-1, Rick durante su entrenamiento básico… los dos juntos, trabajando en la planeación de alguna misión… o compartiendo un momento solaz con sus amigos en la cafetería del SDF-1… Rick y Lisa durante la época de la reconstrucción… y después, durante esos diez meses que habían precedido a ese momento mágico que estaban viviendo en ese instante.

Mientras la melodía interpretada por la banda del conservatorio alcanzaba el clímax musical, las fotografías que se proyectaban se volvían más románticas también. Lisa y Rick en un abrazo amoroso, frente a un lago en las montañas… los dos absolutamente perdidos el uno en los ojos del otro, mientras comían en el comedor de oficiales de la base, los dos besándose bajo la sombra protectora del Skull 001… hasta terminar con una fotografía que había sido añadida de último minuto: los dos jóvenes militares besándose en la capilla de la Base Macross justo después de haber sido declarados esposos.

La música terminó en perfecta sincronización con aquella presentación, al tiempo que aparecían en pantalla las letras: _"Lisa Hayes – Rick Hunter – hoy, mañana y siempre"._

Un atronador aplauso se dejó escuchar entre los presentes cuando aquel tributo al amor de los recién casados terminó. Kelly sonrió satisfecha y les guiñó el ojo mientras Max palmeaba el hombro de Rick y se inclinaba sobre Lisa para besarla en la mejilla.

- Creo que no hay nada más que decir… - Max sonrió. – Excepto quizás que, según la tradición, cada vez que los invitados suenen sus copas con sus cucharitas, ustedes dos tendrán que besarse.

Lisa y Rick se rieron, pero todos los presentes decidieron comenzar con aquella tradición. En un tono creciente, una multitud de copas comenzaron a resonar por todos los jardines del museo, acompañados de risas suaves. El piloto miró a su esposa y le sonrió alegremente:

- Bueno¿Quiénes somos nosotros para romper una tradición, eh?

- ¡Sí no hay opción! – Lisa suspiró fingiendo resignación.

Los dos se rieron y Rick puso su mano en el cuello de Lisa para atraerla hacia él y besarla de lleno en los labios. Ella no opuso la menor resistencia, antes bien hizo el beso más profundo y apasionado, tomando incluso al piloto por sorpresa, pero evidenciando el hecho de que no le importaba mostrar en público el amor que sentía por Rick… por _su esposo. _

Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir y a aclamarlos furiosamente mientras Rick, sin querer dejarse vencer por ella, deslizó su mano hasta la nuca de Lisa para atraerla aún más estrechamente contra su cuerpo, prácticamente devorando sus labios, lo que solamente hizo que los vítores en los jardines del museo subieran de intensidad y el entusiasmo alcanzara niveles de locura. Era difícil pensar que quienes estaban ahí eran militares y funcionarios… el ambiente era demasiado festivo.

Lisa y Rick comenzaron a reír a medio beso y terminaron por separarse, pero el piloto no dejó de plantar besitos suaves y llenos de cariño en los labios de Lisa, mientras sus manos acunaban su rostro.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes¡Te amo!

- ¡Yo te amo a ti, Rick Hunter¡Eres el amor de mi vida!

- Bien… creo que todos estamos aquí por la cena, pero nuestros anfitriones nos están antojando y no nos dan nada de comer. – Max comentó, arrancando una carcajada general. – Así que mientras esperamos¿Qué les parece si invitamos a Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes-Hunter a que pasen al centro de la pista… para que nos deleiten con su primer baile como esposo y esposa?

Rick se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Lisa, quien la tomó con alegría y emoción claramente reflejada en su rostro. Todos los presentes seguían aplaudiendo. Fue Miriya quien se acercó a ellos y les palmeó la espalda.

- Madame Butterfly está aquí y les desea mucha suerte.

Rick soltó una carcajada con aquello y Lisa buscó con la mirada a la cocinera de la base, quien de inmediato levantó su mano desde una de las mesas más próximas a la pista y les hizo el símbolo de la victoria. Lisa correspondió con un leve movimiento de su mano, mientras Rick la conducía hasta el centro de la improvisada pista de baile, justo al lado de la hermosa fuente que engalanaba el jardín del museo.

En cuanto estuvieron ahí y Rick tomó a Lisa en sus brazos para prepararse al baile, alguien traviesamente comenzó a golpear su copa con su tenedor en el fondo del jardín. A esta señal y como por arte de magia, todos los tenedores de todas las mesas comenzaron a golpetear a sus respectivas copas, provocando la risa espontánea de los dos recién casados.

- Bueno, si el público lo pide… - Rick se acercó a Lisa, buscando un beso.

- La voz del pueblo es la voz de Dios. – Lisa murmuró contra los labios de Rick.

Mientras se besaban, la banda del conservatorio de Ciudad Macross comenzó a interpretar esa hermosa melodía que la Banda de Guerra de la Academia Militar había compuesto para la ocasión, como un tributo a quienes eran no sólo sus oficiales superiores, sino su inspiración, sus modelos a seguir… sus héroes.

Las primeras notas musicales de "_Juventud remontando hacia el futuro"_ comenzaron a inundar aquella noche de ensueño y Rick se separó lentamente de Lisa, sólo el espacio necesario para mirarla a los ojos. Tomó su mano derecha en la suya y la colocó sobre su corazón, mientras que con la izquierda la sostenía amorosa, casi posesivamente por el talle.

Lisa colocó su mano libre en el hombro de su piloto y sus ojos se encontraron; él recargó su frente en la de ella y sin siquiera percatarse de las personas a su alrededor, ambos comenzaron a moverse, dejándose llevar por la música y por aquella suave cadencia que sus cuerpos imponían… un ritmo que parecía estar marcado por el latir de sus corazones enamorados.

Los casi cinco minutos de aquella melodía representaron para Lisa y Rick toda la eternidad, tan perdidos como estaban en los ojos del otro y en esa cálida suavidad que experimentaban al estar juntos. Mientras se movían por la pista de baile, sin siquiera percatarse de lo que hacían, ambos sentían que estaban flotando sobre nubes.

En más de una ocasión sus labios se encontraron en un beso fugaz y cargado de amor y sentimiento. Pero sus ojos se rehusaban a apartarse de los del otro. En ese instante nada existía en el universo… nada, excepto ellos dos y ese amor que era imposible contener… un amor que se desbordaba en ellos.

Los ojos de ambos destilaban sentimientos que era imposible poner en palabras: cariño, devoción, admiración, adoración, confianza, fe absoluta y la certeza de que ya jamás estarían solos… ahora ya eran oficialmente, ante Dios y ante el mundo, un matrimonio.

Las últimas notas musicales comenzaron a disolverse lentamente en la atmósfera nocturna y esta vez, sin necesidad de que mediaran cucharitas ni copas, Rick se inclinó para besar a Lisa en los labios con un amor, un sentimiento, una ternura y una devoción que hicieron que más de uno de los ahí reunidos se llevara las manos al pecho y dejara escapar exclamaciones de ternura por esa pareja que tanto se merecía esos momentos de amor y de alegría.

Después de aquellos momentos tan románticos e inolvidables, los jóvenes esposos regresaron a la mesa de honor y la cena comenzó a servirse. Habían decidido que sería una cena formal de cuatro tiempos. Miriya había ido al extremo de incluso ordenar opciones para el plato principal: carne, pollo o pescado, a elegir. El restaurante que preparó el banquete les había asegurado que ellos eran los mejores, en cuanto a banquetes nupciales se refería y sinceramente no estaban alardeando ni mintiendo. La cena fue otro de los grandes éxitos de la noche.

No fue sino hasta que comenzaron a comer que Lisa y Rick se percataron de lo hambrientos que en realidad estaban. No habían comido nada en horas y cuando lo habían hecho, había sido muy poco, pues ambos habían sentido que sus estómagos no podrían soportar una carga completa de alimento.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Ahora todo nerviosismo había desaparecido… ahora se sentían relajados y felices… y hambrientos. Muy, muy hambrientos. Rick llegó al extremo de pedir que se le sirviera el plato fuerte de carne, pero después pidió el de pollo también. Lisa no pudo evitar el reírse de él, aunque ella misma terminó por robarle al piloto algunos bocados de su alimento… ella también tenía mucha hambre.

La cena se prolongó durante bastante tiempo. Los asistentes realmente estaban disfrutando aquel ambiente de ensueño, aquella hermosa noche de octubre, la música suave, la buena comida y la compañía. Muchos de los invitados se acercaron para felicitar a Rick y Lisa, para desearles buena suerte y para darles un fuerte abrazo o un beso. Nadie podía ocultar lo emocionados que todos estaban con aquella celebración a la vida y al amor.

Eran más de las once de la noche cuando finalmente Rick y Lisa decidieron que era tiempo de partir el pastel de bodas… después de todo no había mejor manera de terminar una buena comida que con un toque dulce y el pastel que se había preparado para la ocasión era particularmente bueno. Era el broche de oro de aquel banquete de bodas… además de que iría acompañado de café de primera calidad que a Miriya le había costado bastante trabajo conseguir, pero que haría las delicias de los invitados.

Cuando el monumental pastel apareció frente a la mesa de honor, todos los asistentes aplaudieron emocionados. Lisa sonrió soñadoramente, era un pastel hermoso, siguiendo la misma paleta de colores y diseños que se había utilizado en el resto de la decoración del museo. Había que darle crédito a Miriya, realmente había hecho un trabajo excelente.

- Si algún día Miriya y Kelly deciden retirarse del ejército creo que podrían comenzar con su propio negocio de planeadoras de bodas. – Rick le comentó a Lisa. – Aunque será mejor no darles ideas.

- Sí, me parece que el mundo será un mejor lugar si las conservamos donde ahora están. – Lisa le respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando Lisa y Rick se pusieron de pie para dirigirse a donde el pastel había sido colocado, un suave repiqueteo les indicó, por milésima vez en esa noche, que era momento de besarse. Lo hicieron entre risas y sin poder dejar de sentir cierto agradecimiento con todas las copas y cucharitas presentes, por la oportunidad que les habían dado de compartir momentos tan especiales a lo largo de esa noche.

- Ustedes saben cuál es la tradición del pastel. – Miriya comentó con una sonrisa. - ¿Lo ves, Rick? Las tradiciones no son tan malas después de todo.

- Mientras no involucren cuchillos y ritos vudús.

Los Hunter-Hayes y los Sterling se rieron del comentario del piloto. Después Rick puso su mano en el hombro de Lisa y la condujo hasta el enorme y hermoso pastel que se levantaba orgulloso frente a ellos.

- Es hora de darle algún uso a este sable. – Rick comentó casi en la oreja de Lisa.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió. – Es parte del uniforme… deberías de—

- ¡Lo sé! – Rick la silenció con un beso. – Pero aún así… ven acá, preciosa… ¿No se te antoja un poco de postre? – El piloto le guiñó el ojo.

- Hmmm… - Lisa le sonrió seductoramente. – Si usted me lo da, General Hunter… yo no voy a decir que no.

Los ojos del piloto resplandecieron mientras una pequeña sonrisa traviesa aparecía en sus labios, sonrisa que pareció reflejarse en el rostro de Lisa.

- ¡Eres terrible, Hayes! – Rick se rió.

- ¿Yo soy¡Tú eres el terrible, Hunter! Contigo nunca puedo estar segura de qué estás realmente hablando…

- De todo, Lisa Hayes… - Rick se acercó para besarla en la mejilla y susurrarle al oído. - ¡De todo… _mi bella y amada esposa_!

Esposa… para Lisa aquella palabra jamás había tenido ningún significado. Ella jamás pensó que algún día se casaría. Jamás pensó que algún día encontraría a alguien de quien se enamoraría… alguien que descubriría a la mujer detrás de la militar y la amaría por quien ella era.

El matrimonio jamás había sido parte de los planes de Lisa… el amor no era algo para ella. Era simplemente un sentimiento de los que los demás hablaban, un tema para películas románticas o para novelas rosa… pero para Lisa Hayes jamás había sido una opción. Su vida era la milicia y ella se había convencido a sí misma de que el caminar sola por la vida le ahorraría muchos problemas y muchos sinsabores. El amor, como ella lo había conocido, era un sentimiento que envenenaba la sangre y que hacía pedazos el alma.

Pero luego había aparecido Rick Hunter, con sus actitudes de niño rebelde y maleducado… él había derrumbado todas sus barreras, traspasado todas sus defensas sin siquiera pedirle permiso. Él la había rescatado una y otra vez… en todas las maneras en las que ella necesitaba ser rescatada: física y espiritualmente.

Y ahora… en ese momento ella, Lisa Hayes estaba a punto de partir su pastel de bodas… al lado de Rick Hunter, _su esposo_.

- ¿Qué pasa, bonita? – Preguntó Rick al notar la manera en la que ella lo observaba y cómo sus ojos parecían haberse humedecido.

Lisa movió negativamente la cabeza y sonrió con ternura, clavando sus ojos en los de Rick, quien le sonrió con esa devoción que sólo podía demostrarle a ella… únicamente a ella.

- Rick… yo…

El piloto pareció adivinar los pensamientos de su esposa, pues se inclinó sobre ella para besarla suave y delicadamente en medio de los ojos, manteniendo sus labios contra la piel de ella por un instante que se hizo eterno. Lisa tomó la mano de Rick y la besó en los nudillos, transmitiéndole al General todo el amor que por él sentía en forma de una ola de calor que le recorrió el cuerpo al muchacho, expandiéndose desde su mano hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

Sin más preámbulos el piloto desenfundó su sable y se lo entregó a Lisa, quien tomó la empuñadura en sus manos. Rick la abrazó por la espalda y cubrió las manos de Lisa con las suyas para ayudarla a sostener el sable y así, mano con mano y corazón con corazón, los dos cortaron la primera rebanada, en medio de un aplauso general. Mientras Rick limpiaba el sable y lo regresaba a su sitio, Lisa colocó la rebanada de pastel en un plato y tomó un par de tenedores.

El piloto le sonrió y tomó un trozo de pastel en su tenedor, mientras Lisa hacía lo propio. Sus brazos se entrelazaron y en medio de aquellos aplausos que ya se habían convertido en toda una verbena popular, los dos se dieron mutuamente de comer el primer bocado de aquel delicioso pastel.

Unos meseros se acercaron para comenzar a repartir el postre entre los invitados, mientras la pareja volvía a su mesa de honor y varios brindis comenzaron a hacerse. Muchos de los ahí presentes quisieron compartir la alegría de esos momentos con Lisa y Rick, brindando por su felicidad, por su prosperidad, por la eternidad de su amor y por cuanta cosa pudo ocurrírseles.

Los amigos más cercanos de la pareja, los Sterling, Kelly, los Stonewell, los Hassan, los Martín, todos hicieron votos por su felicidad y una eternidad de amor y alegría. Y después, para sorpresa de todos, el coronel Maistroff, quizás correspondiendo al hecho de que los Hunter-Hayes lo hubieran hecho testigo de su matrimonio civil, se levantó de su mesa y elevó su copa por los aires, deseándoles a los recién casados una vida larga, prospera y llena de éxitos y de bendiciones.

Después del pastel y el brindis, Rick y Lisa ya estaban muy cansados… agotados. Ya todo lo que deseaban era retirarse a descansar un poco, pues sabían que iban a tener que levantarse muy temprano y les esperaba un viaje que seguramente resultaría largo y pesado, hasta el lugar en donde pasarían su luna de miel.

La banda del conservatorio se retiró y una segunda banda ocupó su lugar y comenzó a tocar música más popular, lo que invitó a los asistentes a bailar. Los Hunter-Hayes se unieron a sus invitados, compartiendo con ellos un par de piezas musicales, pero después de eso decidieron que era hora de retirarse.

Cuando se anunció que los festejados se retiraban, todo el mundo se reunió en torno a ellos, dedicándoles los últimos aplausos y abrazos de la noche… al tiempo que les lanzaban el tradicional arroz mientras ellos se dirigían a la escalinata.

Las chicas solteras comenzaron a pedir que la almirante Hayes les hiciera el honor de arrojar su ramo. Miriya apareció en escena argumentando que era una tradición y que como tal, debía ser cumplida. Lisa no objetó nada al respecto. Desde la escalinata monumental que conducía al interior del museo y acompañada por su esposo, Lisa Hayes arrojó su ramo por encima de su hombro. Aquel fue atrapado en el aire por Laura, novia de Dan Phillips, del Escuadrón Skull, lo que causó gran revuelo y emoción entre las solteras presentes, pues no era para nadie un secreto que Dan y Laura podrían darles la sorpresa muy pronto.

En ese preciso momento, y tomando a todos completamente por sorpresa, una serie de fuegos artificiales comenzaron a explotar en lo alto del cielo nocturno de Ciudad Macross, llenándolos de color y de alegría. Ese era un regalo especial que los militares habían querido darle a su almirante y al general: todo un espectáculo en el cielo de octubre, como jamás se había visto y probablemente no se volvería a ver en el firmamento de la ciudad. Aquel despliegue de luz y fantasía se extendió por espacio de quince minutos, haciendo las delicias de todos los que los observaban encantados desde el suelo.

Sin embargo, para una persona en aquel jardín de ensueño, los fuegos artificiales no tenían importancia… no cuando podía ver destellos más hermosos y más profundos en los ojos de la mujer a la que tanto amaba. Mientras Lisa contemplaba boquiabierta y con una sincera expresión de alegría absoluta en el rostro aquel espectáculo en el cielo nocturno, Rick sólo podía contemplarla a ella… la manera en cómo sus ojos relucían, cómo su rostro parecía resplandecer… cómo su sonrisa parecía ser más brillante que la luz del amanecer… todo en ella cautivaba y fascinaba al piloto.

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y él, sin poder evitarlo, abrazó a su esposa por la espalda, cerrando sus brazos en torno a sus hombros descubiertos y besándola suave y prometedoramente en el cuello, justo en el lugar en donde podía sentir su vida fluyendo a través de su cuerpo. ¡Estaba feliz, tan feliz como jamás lo había estado en su vida!

Lisa colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Rick y él movió su cabeza para plantarle un beso suave y húmedo en la palma de su mano. Ella sonrió cuando sintió la manera en que el piloto acariciaba su mejilla con la de él, con tanto amor y ternura.

- ¡Es hermoso! – Lisa susurró.

- _Tú _eres hermosa. – Él replicó.

Ella ladeó levemente la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y ambos intercambiaron sonrisas y un beso rápido y travieso. Súbitamente los ojos de Rick habían adquirido una tonalidad azul oscuro que era a la vez fascinante y hermosa. El hecho de que los destellos de los fuegos artificiales se estuvieran reflejando en ellos de una manera casi irreal añadía un elemento más a aquella mirada intensa y llena de promesas.

- Lisa… - Su voz sonó profunda, casi ronca. – Vámonos de aquí… quiero estar contigo… sólo contigo, amor. ¡Te amo!

La almirante sonrió una sonrisa cargada de amor y de deseo. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y no se resistió cuando él la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia adentro del museo mientras los demás, tan absortos como estaban en el espectacular despliegue de fuegos artificiales en el cielo, ni siquiera se percataron de que la feliz pareja se había retirado.

Fueron Max y Miriya, acompañados de media docena de policías militares, quienes los recibieron en el interior del museo para llevarlos a donde pasarían esa noche. Se había organizado todo un operativo de seguridad para asegurar que la luna de miel de Lisa y Rick fuera privada y a salvo de los ojos curiosos de los reporteros.

Los recién casados fueron conducidos a un transporte militar tipo Hummer H2 (que Max pensó que era particularmente apropiado para la ocasión por aquello del Hayes-Hunter que él había comenzado a abreviar como H2). Aquel vehiculo pertenecía a la policía militar, por lo que no levantó sospecha su salida de los terrenos del museo, detrás de la limosina oficial que, llevando en ella a un grupo de policías militares, partió con rumbo al hotel más lujoso de Ciudad Macross.

Los periodistas cayeron en la trampa. Mientras en la noticias se informaban que los recién casados pasarían la noche en el hotel y saldrían por la mañana en un vuelo comercial rumbo a un resort vacacional en el Pacífico Sur, Rick y Lisa fueron conducidos a la Casa de Visitas de la Base Macross, en donde les fue asignada la Suite de Embajadores. De ahí saldrían, apenas tres o cuatro horas más tarde, en un vuelo militar rutinario, con rumbo a su verdadero destino: las paradisíacas playas de la Riviera Maya en el Caribe.

-

* * *

-

Después de que el transporte militar hubo entrado a la Casa de Huéspedes en la Base Militar Macross y sus tripulantes entraron al vestíbulo de la misma, los Sterling y Kelly, quienes habían ido a acompañar a Lisa y Rick, se despidieron de ellos.

Max les indicó que el vuelo estaba programado para el amanecer, a las 0500 horas. Si todo salía de acuerdo a lo planeado, pensaban que los Hunter-Hayes estarían llegando a su destino en las primeras horas de la tarde. Por otro lado, apoyados por los chicos de Inteligencia Militar, se llevaría a cabo el operativo para despistar a los periodistas. Cuando la nave civil despegara de Ciudad Macross a las 0800 horas, ya sería demasiado tarde para poder rastrear a los recién casados.

Después de un repaso rápido de los procedimientos, finalmente llegó el momento de despedirse. Los Sterling todavía verían a Lisa y Rick al día siguiente, por lo que sus despedidas fueron breves, aunque no por eso exentas de emoción, de bromas y comentarios muy poco prudentes de parte de Miriya que, como de costumbre, provocaban la risa de Max, el sonrojo en Lisa y Rick y un poco de confusión en Kelly.

Precisamente fue Kelly quien protagonizó una despedida más sentimental. Ella no vería a sus primos en un par de semanas y sabía que los extrañaría… y mucho.

- Va a ser difícil estar bajo el mando del coronel Maistroff durante dos semanas. – Kelly les dijo. – Así que por favor, disfruten mucho su luna de miel… respeten mi sacrificio.

Lisa se rió y abrazó fraternalmente a la joven oficial, quien ahora se había convertido oficialmente en parte de su familia. Kelly reciprocó el abrazo con alegría y gran cariño.

- Gracias por todo, Kelly… realmente no sé qué haríamos sin ti. La boda fue hermosa y tanto tú como Miriya son las responsables de todo. ¡Gracias!

- De nada… prima. – Kelly se rió. – Te voy a extrañar, Lisa… cuida a mi primo y sean muy felices. Los vamos a estar esperando.

- Yo mantendré a tu primo a salvo, te lo prometo.

Kelly le sonrió a Lisa cuando se separaron y enseguida fue a abrazar a Rick, quien le dio un abrazo de oso y la levantó del suelo, mientras ella reía emocionada.

- ¡Pórtate bien, prima! – Rick le recomendó. – Nada de escapadas de locura con los Stonewell¿De acuerdo?

- Te lo prometo. – Kelly sonrió.

- Ahí te quedas con tu candado para que te cuide.

- ¿Mi… _candado_? – Kelly parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender a qué se refería Rick con eso.

- Tu bola de pelos… - Rick explicó. – Ya sabes, el pulgas…

- ¿Por qué le dices así al pobre de Enkei? – Lisa se rió. - ¿Candado?

- Bueno, - El piloto se encogió de hombros. - Es un perro y nosotros se lo regalamos a Kelly¿No? Entonces es un can – dado.

Lisa, Miriya y Max gruñeron frustradamente con aquel chiste, pero Kelly se desternilló de la risa. Sin duda el gen del humor simple estaba en la rama materna de la familia de Rick. Lisa tomó a su esposo del brazo y le besó la mejilla.

- Tienes que descansar, amor… creo que te está haciendo daño el estar despierto a estas horas.

Rick la miró y le sonrió.

- Bueno, yo no me opongo a que me lleves a la cama, preciosa.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió, se sonrojó y golpeó al piloto en el brazo simultáneamente.

- ¡Hey, esto se llama violencia intrafamiliar! – El piloto se rió. - ¿Se dan cuenta de lo agresiva que es¡Dios santo Hayes, jamás vas a dejar de dar más miedo que el demonio!

- Hmmm… no precisamente la clase de comentario que yo haría frente a mi esposa en mi noche de bodas. – Max se rió. - ¡Suerte con todo, viejo! Nosotros regresamos a la fiesta… pero los vemos en unas horas.

Pero Lisa se estaba riendo, bastante divertida con todo aquello. Se despidió de sus dos amigas… de sus dos hermanas y después de Max. Rick hizo lo mismo y mientras los Sterling y Kelly se retiraban, los recién casados se dirigieron a la Suite de Embajadores, que estaba justo al final del pasillo.

- Supongo que la fiesta de bodas es un regalo que los novios les dan a sus invitados. – Rick iba comentando. – Es decir, fue bonita y me gustó mucho pero… al final son ellos quienes más la van a disfrutar…

- Tal vez tengas razón. Sin embargo la luna de miel será nuestra celebración particular. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo. – Va a ser muy especial, Rick.

- ¡Claro que sí! Y va a comenzar ahora mismo.

En ese momento llegaron a la puerta de su habitación nupcial y sorpresivamente y sin que mediara palabra de por medio, Rick tomó a Lisa en sus brazos y la levantó, mientras ella gritaba sorprendida y se aferraba al cuello del piloto. Rick se rió y dio un par de vueltas, con Lisa en el aire, mientras, con una voz que no era precisamente discreta y que asemejaba mucho un grito de guerra, proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que amaba a Lisa Hayes… que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo… ¡Y que era su esposa!

- ¡RICK! – Lisa no dejaba de reírse. - ¡Detente, te vas a marear y nos vamos a caer!

- Me gustas, Lisa… - Rick se detuvo y la miró a los ojos con una mirada intensa y llena de pasión. - ¡Me encantas! Eres hermosa… y te amo… ¡Te amo¡TE ADORO! – El piloto volvió a levantar la voz.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se abrazó a él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y recargando su frente en la de él. - ¡Estás completamente loco, chiquillo¡LOCO!

- ¡Loco de amor por ti! – Rick la besó en los labios. - ¿Me quieres?

- ¡TE AMO!

Rick no pudo contener una sonrisa que se formó en sus labios y que se convirtió en una risa sincera y llena de amor y de una profunda emoción. A pesar de todo, ambos podían notar que los ojos del otro estaban completamente humedecidos. Los dos estaban muy emocionados.

- Rick… - Lisa susurró. - ¡Te amo!

- Dime que me vas a amar por siempre… que jamás me vas a dejar.

- Tú sabes que jamás lo haré, mi cielo… tú sabes que te amo… que te amo, piloto… ¡Te adoro! Con cada molécula de mi ser, con cada respiración, con cada latido del corazón.

Las palabras de Lisa emocionaron y conmovieron a Rick de tal manera, que sin siquiera saber cómo responder a ellas, decidió que lo único que podía hacer era besarla y poner en ese beso todo el amor que sentía por ella en ese momento. Atrapó sus labios en los de él y mientras se entregaba a ese beso y a ese momento, traspasó las puertas de la Suite de Embajadores, llevando a Lisa… a su esposa en brazos.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, los dos se separaron y les tomó un segundo recuperar el aliento. El piloto colocó a Lisa suavemente en el suelo y fue entonces cuando los dos se quedaron congelados al percatarse de que aquella habitación estaba completamente lista para recibirlos… la mano de Miriya, Max y Kelly estaba presente en cada rincón.

La Suite de Embajadores era una habitación grande y espaciosa, con una cama particularmente grande y un ventanal que presentaba una vista espectacular del Lago Gloval y la silueta iluminada de Ciudad Macross al fondo. El lugar había sido cuidadosamente decorado con velas, flores y había una enorme canasta de frutas y una botella de champaña en un recipiente lleno de hielo en una mesa cerca del ventanal. Sobre la cama había un enorme ramo de rosas blancas atadas con un listón dorado y una tarjeta de parte de los Sterling, deseándoles a Lisa y Rick una luna de miel llena de alegría y felicidad y un matrimonio lleno de bendiciones.

- Solamente vamos a estar aquí cuatro horas. – Rick comentó, mirando a su alrededor. - ¡No puedo creer que esa banda de locos haya pensado hasta en estos detalles!

- Realmente estamos en deuda con ellos, Rick.

- Bueno, para eso es la familia¿No es así?

Lisa miró a Rick y asintió levemente con la cabeza, al tiempo que una sonrisa lenta aparecía en su rostro. Sin embargo el piloto tenía una sola idea en mente… y esa era su misión esa noche: aprovechar cada segundo que pudiera al lado de Lisa. Era la primera vez que estaban juntos en diez días… el piloto no iba a desperdiciar ni un solo momento.

La almirante estaba distraída, contemplando la hermosa vista que tenían a través del ventanal, cuando sintió que los brazos fuertes del piloto se cerraron en torno a su cintura y sintió los labios tibios y húmedos del piloto posarse en su cuello, dejándole un caminito de besos que iban de la base del mismo hasta su oreja. Lisa suspiró profundamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para darle acceso total a Rick, mientras no podía evitar que un gemido de placer escapara de lo más profundo de su corazón, justo en el momento en que él atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja en sus labios.

- Te amo, Lisa… - La voz de Rick, ronca y profunda, hacía obvia la necesidad que en esos momentos sentía… la necesidad de estar con ella, de besarla, acariciarla y sentirla como hacía tanto no la sentía. - ¡Eres hermosa, princesa! Eres mi vida… mi universo… mi todo… ¡Te amo!

- Rick… - Lisa suspiró y aquel nombre tan amado pareció salir de lo más profundo de su ser. - ¡Te amo!

Los labios del piloto bajaron para recorrer su hombro y cuando Lisa se dio vuelta en sus brazos, para mirarlo de frente, sus labios bajaron a su pecho, besando con apasionada ternura sus clavículas y después su garganta para finalmente buscar sus labios con una desesperación nacida del deseo y la necesidad que tenía de ella en ese momento.

- ¡Lisa…! – Esa era la única palabra que el piloto parecía conocer en esos momentos. - ¡Lisa… te amo!

Por toda respuesta ella lo empujó hasta hacer que se sentara en la cama. Él no objetó sus órdenes silenciosas ni protestó cuando Lisa le quitó el seguro a la hebilla del cinto de su guerrera… y mucho menos cuando, con manos expertas, comenzó a abrir uno a uno los botones que la cerraban… catorce botones… eran demasiados, Rick pensó. Era una tortura… una deliciosa tortura.

Pero el piloto no podía pensar… no cuando Lisa lo estaba besando en el cuello de una manera que, cualquier pensamiento lógico que él pudiera haber tenido, hubiera sido enterrado bajo el alud de sensaciones que Lisa estaba despertando en él en esos momentos. Rick sentía que sus sentidos estaban a flor de piel, totalmente sensibilizados por todo lo que había vivido aquel día… o quizás simplemente por tener a Lisa tan cerca de él, después de diez días de dolorosa separación.

Cuando ella lo despojó de su guerrera, él sintió que no podría contenerse más. Cerró sus brazos en torno a Lisa y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente en el cuello, en las mejillas, en los ojos. Ella se entregaba a aquel asalto amoroso, sin por eso dejar de desabotonarle lentamente la camisa interior del uniforme.

Llegó un momento en el que Rick se quedó quieto, con su rostro oculto en el cuello de ella, respirando entrecortadamente mientras sentía como aquellas suaves y delicadas manos femeninas le acariciaban la piel por debajo de la camisa, recorriéndole el pecho y yendo a su espalda, provocándole las sensaciones más placenteras que él hubiera experimentado en mucho tiempo.

Lisa sonreía traviesamente, sin dejar de acariciarlo ni de besarlo en el cuello, sintiendo cómo él se estremecía, su respiración tibia en su cuello, su corazón latiéndole en el pecho fuerte y cadenciosamente… y sus dedos que torpemente comenzaban a abrir los botones de la espalda de su vestido de novia.

- Son demasiados… - Rick susurró. - ¡Demasiados botones…¿Quién demonios colocó tantos botones aquí?

Lisa no pudo evitar el reírse suavemente, lo que sólo provocó que él también soltara una risita apenas perceptible. Ella se separó levemente de él y lo miró a los ojos, al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello ensortijado.

- Te amo, Rick… ¡Te amo! – Los ojos de Lisa brillaban tan intensamente como Rick jamás los había visto brillar antes.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, ella ya lo estaba besando en el pecho, provocando que su de por sí agitada respiración se hiciera aún más entrecortada, casi dolorosa. El piloto echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que aquello era demasiado… no era la primera vez que estaba con Lisa en un plano íntimo, pero jamás se había sentido así.

En lo más profundo de su mente una vocecita le dijo que eso era porque esa noche era la primera noche que pasaba con su esposa… y eso significaba toda la diferencia del mundo.

Rick miró a Lisa y ella detuvo sus caricias, cuando sus ojos fueron inevitablemente atrapados por aquel par de estrellas azules que brillaban con el fuego del amor más verdadero del universo. Lisa abrió la boca e iba a decir algo, pero él no se lo permitió. Antes bien, llevó sus manos al rostro de Lisa, acariciando sus mejillas con ternura y admirando sus facciones finas con un embelesamiento que hizo que el corazón de Lisa saltara de alegría en su pecho.

Jamás en la vida aquel piloto rebelde y voluntarioso la había tocado con tanta ternura ni la había mirado con aquella devoción. Algo había cambiado entre ellos esa noche… algo que ella reconoció como el hecho de que ahora no eran sencillamente Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter… no, ahora eran los Hunter-Hayes… ahora eran esposos.

Lisa no pudo seguir pensando. No cuando Rick había atrapado sus labios con los suyos y la estaba besando de una manera tan dulce y tan llena de sentimiento, que la almirante sintió que su cuerpo entero se debilitaba. En esos momentos sólo había un sentimiento en su cuerpo… o quizás en todo su universo: amor, amor puro e inadulterado. El amor más verdadero, más auténtico y más genuino del universo entero. El amor que Rick Hunter le profesaba y que ella correspondía de la misma apasionada manera.

Mientras se besaban Rick siguió abriendo uno a uno aquellos molestos botones, el único obstáculo que lo separaba de su paraíso. Para cuando finalmente terminó de hacerlo, Lisa ya se había deshecho del cinturón del piloto y estaba jugueteando con el botón de su pantalón. Rick se separó de ella, tratando de controlar su respiración profunda e irregular, y la miró a los ojos. Ella le sonrió de tal manera que él se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies; se acercó a besarla en los ojos y le susurró al oído:

- Quítame la camisa, Lisa… por favor…

La joven esposa no se resistió a los deseos de su esposo y con un movimiento preciso deslizó la camisa por los hombros del piloto para retirarla de su cuerpo. Pero justo cuando Rick pensó que se vería libre de aquel estorbo, se percataron de que Lisa había olvidado retirarle sus gemelos y la camisa había quedado atascada en sus puños. Aquello hizo que Lisa se riera divertida y que el piloto gruñera casi dolorosamente.

- ¡Haces estas cosas para martirizarme, Lisa¡Eres mala con tu pobre esposo! Deberías de tener más consideración conmigo ahora que soy quien va a estar a tú lado de por vida, Hayes.

- Tú bien lo dijiste un día, Hunter… - Lisa sonrió radiantemente, mientras se deshacía de los gemelos del piloto. – Casarse es decidir que quieres pasar tu vida entera martirizando y haciendo sufrir a esa persona especial.

- ¿Por qué sólo aprendes lo malo, pequeña rata?

- Porque quizás lo único que tú tienes para enseñarme son cosas malas… tú, rata.

Lisa pronunció esas palabras, acercándose peligrosamente a Rick y prácticamente tendiéndose sobre él, quien tuvo que recostarse sobre las almohadas a sus espaldas mientras Lisa le acariciaba el pecho desnudo y buscaba sus labios con los de ella. El piloto cerró los ojos y se entregó a aquel beso… ninguno de los dos recordaba después cómo es que se habían deshecho del resto de la ropa que llevaban puesta.

Pero en medio de sus besos, de sus caricias, de sus abrazos y de esa extraordinaria sensación de descubrimiento y admiración, ambos terminaron por quedar prácticamente desnudos el uno en los brazos del otro. La única prenda sobreviviente en el cuerpo de Rick después de ese ataque amoroso de Lisa eran sus boxers… en el caso de ella, su ropa interior era lo único que se había salvado después de que el piloto se había deshecho de su vestido de novia de una manera muy poco amable, pero terriblemente seductora.

El piloto aprisionó a Lisa debajo de su cuerpo e inmovilizó sus manos sobre su cabeza, atrapándolas por las muñecas contra el colchón. Sus labios se dirigieron al cuello de la almirante y comenzó a besarla con una pasión que amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento. Lisa cerró los ojos y gimió profundamente… ¡Hacía tantos tiempo que había estado soñando con ese momento¡Había extrañado tanto ese contacto físico con su piloto!

Sin embargo, de pronto sintió que él se paralizaba. Ella abrió los ojos y Rick se separó lentamente de ella, mirándola a los ojos y llevándose la mano a la boca para sacarse algo que traía dentro. Lisa lo observó con curiosidad y no pudo evitar reír cuando el piloto le mostró un grano de arroz que traía en los dedos.

- ¿Sabes algo? Mantente alejada de las palomas si no quieres tener un penoso accidente, Lisa… imagínate el reporte en el periódico: _"Joven general queda viudo después de que palomas asesinas picotean y devoran a almirante sabor arroz"_… es peligroso, señora H.

- ¿Qué? – Lisa soltó una carcajada. – Rick¿De dónde sacas esas cosas¿Y qué es eso de 'señora H'?

- Bueno… - El piloto se encogió de hombros. – No sé si deba llamarte señora Hunter, señora Hayes, señora Hunter- Hayes, señora Hayes-Hunter… eso de señora H me ahorra muchos problemas, muchas letras, muchas salivas y—y en cierta forma incluso va con tu personalidad.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Lisa le preguntó divertida.

- Hmmm… - los ojos del piloto brillaron traviesamente. - ¿Bomba H?

- ¡Rick Hunter!

Lisa lo empujó y él rodó de encima de ella y comenzó a reír sin control. Lisa se dejó ir sobre él con intención de darle una lección, pero terminó por simplemente abrazarlo alrededor de los hombros y recargar su cabeza en su pecho desnudo, mientras ambos suspiraban satisfechos.

Se hizo un silencio… pero un silencio agradable y lleno de paz.

- ¡Soy muy feliz, Lisa! – Rick susurró, acariciándole la espalda y sonriendo con alegría. – Feliz como jamás en mi vida imagine que podría llegar a serlo.

- Yo también, Rick… - Lisa susurró y le besó suavemente el pecho. - ¡Yo también!

La sonrisa de Rick se hizo más grande y esplendorosa cuando Lisa levantó el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos para mirarlo a los ojos. Pero pronto aquellos ojos esmeralda que él adoraba desviaron su mirada hacia su cabello rebelde y Lisa sonrió, al tiempo que con sus dedos sacaba algunos granos de arroz del cabello de Rick.

- Creo que no soy la única persona sabor arroz que hay en esta habitación, señor H.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Rick en ese momento fue tan grande, que él sinceramente pensó que no le cabía en el rostro. Estar así con Lisa, con su Lisa… su esposa… aquello se sentía tan correcto, tan verdadero… tan perfectamente hermoso que él hubiera querido guardar aquel momento en una botella de cristal y atesorarlo como su riqueza más grande.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a darnos una ducha o algo? – Rick sugirió, mientras acariciaba el cabello sedoso y suave de Lisa y la observaba con amor. – Creo que necesito quitarme de encima todo el sudor del día… refrescarme un poco.

- Y el arroz también. – Lisa le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras seguía pizcando arroz de su cabello. – Señor _Granito de Arroz._

- Y el arroz también. – Rick concedió, riéndose divertido.

- Pues me parece una muy buena idea… a decir verdad yo también quiero refrescarme un poco.

Los dos se pusieron de pie y se sonrieron con amor y ternura. Sin mayores preámbulos se dirigieron al baño, en donde tomaron una buena ducha caliente que fue un bálsamo para sus cuerpos agotados y un tanto adoloridos. ¡Había sido un largo día!

Sabiendo que tenían quizás tres horas para dormir y sintiéndose tan exhaustos como ambos estaban, ambos regresaron a la cama después de ducharse. Ya limpios y frescos se tendieron en la misma, sin siquiera preocuparse por ponerse ropa encima. En esos momentos cada uno de ellos era el ropaje del otro y ambos decidieron que, aunque no llegaran más lejos esa noche, por lo menos disfrutarían de ese contacto tan íntimo y tan estrecho con esa persona que ya se había vuelto parte de ellos mismos.

Rick se acostó sobre las almohadas y Lisa se acomodó en su pecho, encontrando una posición cómoda y acurrucándose contra él, mientras sentía cómo el cuerpo del muchacho respondía a aquella proximidad física con un calorcito delicioso. Lisa escondió su rostro en el cuello de Rick, embriagándose con su aroma y su esencia natural… esa que era tan característica del piloto y que ella adoraba.

- ¿Sabes algo, princesa?

- ¿Qué cosa, amor?

- Pienso que quizás es esto lo que más extrañe de esos días que estuvimos separados… es decir, me muero por hacer el amor contigo… - Rick se detuvo y sonrió adormiladamente. – Con mi esposa… - Ahora fue el turno de Lisa de sonreír. – Pero con todo, creo que lo que más extrañé fue simplemente… estar así contigo… dormir contigo… sentirte a mi lado por la noche, despertar contigo. – El piloto le besó la frente.

- Yo también extrañé todo esto… te extrañé a ti, mi vida… más de lo que tú te podrías imaginar.

El piloto sonrió y se estiró perezosamente en la cama. Lisa se acurrucó aún más estrechamente en su pecho y él la abrazo de una manera tal que Lisa sintió que con ese gesto el la envolvía por completo. En esos momentos Rick era su universo entero.

Rick estaba inmóvil, salvo por su mano que subía y bajaba por la espalda desnuda de ella y el suave movimiento de su pecho al respirar. La mano de Lisa lo acariciaba, mientras que sus labios lo besaban suavemente en el cuello, casi como si lo estuviera acariciando. El piloto tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no podía evitar el sonreír cándidamente al sentir a Lisa acariciarlo de esa manera.

Pero de pronto Lisa sintió cómo él comenzaba a temblar en sus brazos… levemente al principio, pero más perceptiblemente después. Ella lo abrazó aún más estrechamente, si aquello era posible, y lo besó en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? Estás temblando, chiquito… ¿Qué tienes?

Al escuchar la voz de Lisa tan cerca de su oreja y sentir su aliento sobre su piel, el piloto se estremeció aun más notoriamente. Se aferró a Lisa y hundió su rostro en aquel cabello suave y sedoso que olía a miel.

- No sé… - Rick murmuró con voz trémula. – Lo que siento… al estar así contigo, Lisa… es demasiado intenso… siento que… que me sobrepasa… que no… que no puedo evitarlo, yo—

- ¡Shhhh! – Lisa lo tranquilizó, acariciándole el cabello y besándolo suavemente en el rostro. – Tranquilízate, mi vida… ¿Por qué no tratas de dormir un poco? Tenemos que levantarnos en un par de horas solamente…

- Sí…

Rick suspiró desde el fondo de su ser cuando sintió a Lisa besarlo en la frente, en medio de los ojos y luego suave, muy suavemente en los labios. Sus ojos se entreabrieron y se encontraron con los de ella, que aún en la oscuridad de aquella habitación brillaban como un par de esmeraldas tocadas por le fuego. Lisa volvió a besarlo en los labios y cuando se separaron, él se dio un momento para contemplarla… para asegurarse a sí mismo que aquello era realidad, que no era un sueño… que realmente estaba sucediendo.

- Lisa… - susurró con voz adormilada.- Vamos a estar juntos para siempre…. ¿Cierto? Ya nada podrá separarnos porque ya somos esposos.

- Así es, Rick. – Lisa le acariciaba el cabello, lo cual provocaba que él apenas pudiera mantener sus ojos abiertos. – Juntos para siempre, mi vida… para siempre.

Lisa se recostó en el pecho de Rick y él suspiró profundamente, mientras la abrazaba con amor y acariciaba su cabello y besaba su frente. Ya ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. En realidad ya no había necesidad de hacerlo, ya entre ellos todo estaba dicho.

Poco a poco el agotamiento del día comenzó a cobrar su precio y ambos comenzaron a caer en un delicioso sopor en el que sus caricias y sus besos ocasionales se desvanecían en los límites de la realidad y los sueños. Finalmente los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, estrechamente abrazados, sus piernas entrelazadas y mezclando sus alientos. Su respiración se hizo profunda y acompasada y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Esa hermosa noche de octubre del 2012, Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter habían escrito la primera página de una novela sin final: la historia de la aventura que vivirían juntos, desde ese día y para toda la eternidad. ---

-

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Me parece que éste capítulo ha sido el más difícil de escribir de HL. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que haya estado a la altura de las circunstancias. Para mí fue un momento muy importante dentro de a historia de los H2 y uno que escribí con mucho cariño.

Les agradezco a todos los que como siempre, me motivan a continuar y me inspiran sobre todo en los momentos en los que la batería comienza a bajarse un poco. Gracias a quienes siempre están ahí, enviándome sus comentarios. Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer mis historias. ¡Significa mucho para mí!

Agradezco en especial el apoyo de mis tres pilotos de pruebas (o lectores de pruebas) de éste capítulo en particular: Sara, Santiago y Alex. Y en especial un agradecimiento muy grande a Alex por sus comentarios, sus observaciones, sus correcciones y por mantenerme enfocada a lo largo de éste capítulo, a Santiago por mantenerme inspirada y motivada con fuertes dosis de vitamina H2 y a Sara por su apoyo incondicional de siempre.

¡Nos vemos en 15 días para la Luna de Miel:)

-

* * *

**.: GTO – MX :.**

* * *

- 


	38. Eso que llaman Amor

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o O o**

-

* * *

* * *

En memoria de

**Arihiro Hase **

quien le dio su voz y su alma a Hikaru Ichijo.

_(22 Abril 1965 – 30 Julio 1996)_

* * *

-

**ESO QUE LLAMAN AMOR**

**-**

La habitación estaba oscura, apenas iluminada por las luces de la ciudad que brillaban al otro lado del Lago Gloval, y la luz de las estrellas que tímidamente se filtraba a través del ventanal panorámico de la Suite de Embajadores del Centro de Visitas de la Base Macross en esa noche sin luna.

El único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación era el sonido suave, rítmico y sincronizado de la respiración de las dos personas que, unidas en un abrazo estrecho e íntimo, descansaban en la cama, profundamente dormidas.

El general Hunter descansaba, cómodamente anidado entre varias almohadas, mientras que Lisa reposaba en su pecho. Los dos estaban completamente inmóviles, a no ser por el suave ritmo con el que el pecho de Rick subía y bajaba, provocando que la cabeza de ella se moviera levemente con cada respiración.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, la calma y la paz de aquel lugar fue interrumpida por el sonido agudo y penetrante del teléfono. Rick arrugó el entrecejo y apretó sus ojos, al tiempo que gruñía y murmuraba por lo bajo algunas palabras incomprensibles, pero que casi se escucharon como amenazas de muerte. Torpemente extendió la mano sobre la mesita de noche y golpeó un par de veces, buscando un inexistente reloj despertador. Sus ojos se entreabrieron y fue hasta entonces que su mente le proporcionó la información que necesitaba: aquel sonido provenía del teléfono.

Tanteó sobre la mesita, hasta que finalmente su mano se encontró con el auricular del teléfono, el cuál levantó y se llevó perezosamente a la oreja, sintiendo que no estaba aún despierto del todo.

- ¿Qué pasa…? – Murmuró con voz ronca y adormilada.

- ¡Buenos días, señor Hunter! – Sonó la voz alegre y despreocupada de Max. – Espero que haya descansado un poco, porque su vuelo está a punto de partir. Son las 0400 horas en punto y estamos lisos para despegar a discreción… ahora despierte a su esposa y apresúrense. Los estamos esperando en la pista de vuelo #7. ¡No tarden!

Max colgó el teléfono y el piloto se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, con el auricular aún contra su oreja, tratando de procesar la información que su cerebro adormilado había recibido. Fue entonces que bajó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Lisa, que lo observaban apenas entreabiertos, con una mezcla de amor y sorpresa que él supo se reflejaba en sus propios ojos.

Lenta, casi ceremoniosamente, colocó el auricular en su lugar, sin romper el contacto visual con Lisa. El cabello color miel de ella le cubría el pecho y caía en mechones desordenados sobre la frente de la almirante. La mano de Rick apartó ese cabello rebelde de la frente de Lisa y le plantó un beso suave y tibio al que ella respondió con una sonrisa adormilada. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y el piloto tomó la mano de Lisa que descansaba sobre su hombro, besándola en la palma antes de observar embelesado y con una incipiente sonrisa perezosa, el anillo que ella llevaba en su dedo anular. Levantó su mano, la que hasta entonces había estado descansando en la espalda de ella, y sonrió al ver su propio anillo ahí.

La sonrisa que entonces estalló en sus labios fue tal, que Lisa hubiera podido jurar que el sol acababa de levantarse en el este, a pesar de ser apenas las cuatro de la mañana. Esa misma sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella, quien de pronto sentía que su corazón se le había acelerado hasta alcanzar velocidades vertiginosas de manera instantánea. Aquel era el primer despertar de aquella pareja de recién casados.

- ¡Buenos días, señora Hunter! – Rick la miró a los ojos, trazando el contorno de su rostro levemente con la punta de su dedo índice. - ¿Cómo durmió?

- ¡Rick…! – Lisa se rió suavemente y besó el dedo del piloto que ahora se deslizaba sobre sus labios. – Dormí bastante bien, señor Hunter… aunque todavía tengo sueño.

Lisa se estiró perezosamente sobre el cuerpo de Rick, provocándole una oleada de sensaciones sumamente placenteras al piloto, quien sonrió emocionado y la abrazó estrechamente.

- Yo también tengo sueño… - Admitió él. – Pero Max llamó para decirnos que están listos para partir… creo que no deberíamos hacerlos esperar, preciosa… después de todo, entre más pronto salgamos de aquí, más pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino… - Rick se detuvo y sonrió traviesamente. – A nuestra _luna de miel_.

- Sí… - Lisa lo observaba embelesada, pero sin encontrar la fuerza de voluntad que necesitaba para abandonar aquella cama… o separarse del cuerpo tibio de su esposo. – Rick… yo…

- ¿Qué pasa, bonita? – El piloto la besó en medio de los ojos.

- No pasa nada. – Lisa se acurrucó en su pecho, embriagándose con su aroma. – Te amo… te adoro… y soy muy feliz, Rick… ¡Muy feliz!

Rick suspiró satisfecho y cerró los ojos, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Lisa y le besaba el cabello.

- Yo también soy muy feliz, Lisa… jamás podría explicarte lo feliz que me haces… lo completo y realizado que me siento al estar contigo… al ser… tu esposo. – Rick sonrió contra el cabello de ella.

- Mi esposo… Lisa sonrió contra su pecho. - ¿No es gracioso?

- Bueno… no creo que sea lo más romántico que le puedas decir a tu esposo en su primera noche juntos… que es gracioso… pero se agradece el cumplido.

- ¡Eres un bobo! – Lisa le besó el pecho desnudo. – Tú sabes a lo que me refiero…

- ¿Sí? – Rick la miró al rostro cuando ella levantó su mirada. – No le veo lo gracioso, Hayes… te casaste con el piloto más apuesto y valiente de las Fuerzas de Defensa… con un hombre que te adora y que no dudaría en dar su vida por ti. ¿Qué tiene eso de gracioso?

- Para empezar… - Lisa se levantó un poco, apoyándose en su pecho y recorriéndolo con la punta de su dedo. – Es gracioso que yo haya terminado casada con un arrogante como tú, _patito presuntuoso_. – Lisa lo besó suavemente en la barbilla.

- _Señor Patito Presuntuoso_ para ti. Además, yo sólo decía la verdad. – Rick sonrió traviesamente y le hizo un cariño a Lisa en la punta de la nariz.

- Podré acusarte de muchas cosas, Rick Hunter… pero jamás de ser un mentiroso. – Lisa se inclinó para besarlo en los labios.

Apenas sus labios se habían tocado, cuando Rick decidió que no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Su mano se hundió en el cabello de Lisa para posarse en su nuca y atraerla hacia él, profundizando aquel beso. Ella no iba a resistirse a los deseos de su piloto, antes bien sonrió contra sus labios y respondió a aquel beso con una pasión y una ternura que hicieron que Rick literalmente se sintiera mareado.

Cuando se separaron, después de un par de minutos, el piloto entreabrió los ojos y observó a Lisa con una mirada llena de amor… de adoración.

- ¡Wow! – Murmuró sin aliento. – Ahora si¿Podría explicarme cómo es que esto es gracioso, señora Hayes-Hunter?

- Es gracioso pensar… que alguien tan rebelde y voluntarioso como tú terminaría con alguien tan—

- Tan hermosa, increíble y adorable como tú. – Rick se apresuró a responder. – Sí, tienes razón… es gracioso. – El piloto la atrajo hacia él y la beso levemente en los labios. – Lisa… ¿Me amas?

Los ojos de Rick resplandecían aún en la oscuridad, mientras observaban el rostro perfecto de Lisa, anticipando con emoción la respuesta que recibiría de ella. La almirante le acarició el cabello rebelde y luego su caricia bajó hasta su rostro, recorriéndole la línea del mentón hasta llegar a su barbilla, mientras sus ojos se perdían en los de él.

- Te amaba cuando eras un mocoso insufrible y cabeza dura. – Lisa respondió con cierto timbre de travesura en su voz, provocando la risa de Rick. – Ahora que eres un amor… ¡Te adoro!

- ¡Vaya agallas las tuyas, Hayes!

Los dos comenzaron a reírse mientras se besaban con ternura. Lisa se separó levemente de Rick sólo para sonreírle, acariciarle el rostro con cariño y susurrar con voz suave y levemente seductora:

- ¡Buenos días… esposo!

La sonrisa radiante que apareció en el rostro del piloto fue tan radiante que Lisa sinceramente pensó que jamás en su vida lo había visto sonreír de esa manera. Con un movimiento inesperado y un tanto brusco, Rick invirtió posiciones para quedar sobre ella, sosteniendo el peso del cuerpo en sus brazos mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos.

- Te aseguro que serán aún más buenos mañana por la mañana. – Rick le besó suavemente los labios. – Después de que haya cumplido mis… deberes de esposo.

Lisa soltó una risita ahogada y miró a Rick con tanto amor y cariño en sus ojos, que el piloto tuvo el impulso de inclinarse a besarla, pero ella no se lo permitió, pues le estaba acariciando el pecho.

- Y ¿Exactamente cuáles deberes serían esos, general Hunter?

- ¿Realmente necesitas que te explique todo, Hayes? – Rick gruñó y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Lisa.

Los dos comenzaron a reír alegremente y el piloto terminó por rodar sobre sí mismo para quedar tendido de espaldas al lado de ella. Por unos momentos los dos contemplaron las luces de Ciudad Macross.

- Creo que será mejor que nos levantemos ahora. – Lisa murmuró. – No debemos de hacer esperar a Max y Miriya… además conforme al cronograma de ellos…

- Sí, lo sé. – Rick se levantó sobre su codo y miró a Lisa. – Debemos de salir antes de que el avión comercial lo haga… hay que seguir la logística.

Lisa se sentó en la cama y los dos compartieron un beso suave y prometedor. Enseguida, y sin que mediaran palabras entre ellos, los dos comenzaron a vestirse con ropa cómoda e informal, mientras intercambiaban sonrisas traviesas y miradas llenas de cariño.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, los dos salieron de la Suite de Embajadores, tomados de la mano y sonriendo una sonrisa tonta, mientras ambos sentían que caminaban sobre nubes, mientras se dirigían a la pista de vuelo #7, en donde su transporte los estaría esperando para llevarlos a su viaje de bodas.

-

* * *

-

El traslado de la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter al sitio en donde pasarían su luna de miel se llevó a cabo conforme a lo planeado y sin grandes complicaciones. Con la finalidad de darles algo de privacidad en su viaje de bodas, los oficiales de la RDF habían hecho un plan para despistar a la prensa. Mientras todos esperaban que la feliz pareja saliera del Hotel Macross Suites y de ahí se dirigieran al aeropuerto para salir en un vuelo comercial a las 0800 horas, según información que "fuentes fidedignas" habían filtrado a la prensa, la realidad de las cosas es que los recién casados habían salido de la Base Macross en un transporte militar oficial, a las 0500 horas. Para cuando los periodistas se dieran cuenta de aquel cambio de planes, sería imposible rastrear a los Hunter-Hayes.

La nave de transporte fue escoltada por un grupo de combate de VF4 al mando del capitán Sterling. Se hicieron algunas paradas técnicas en el viaje con el objeto de despistar aún más y cubrir las apariencias. El transporte se detuvo en una base de avanzada de la RDF muy al sur de Ciudad Macross, en donde, mientras se entregaba algún material, Rick y Lisa aprovecharon para desayunar algo leve con Max y Miriya, antes de proseguir su vuelo.

Un par de horas más tarde, el transporte militar aterrizaba en otra base temporal de la RDF, en donde sólo el oficial al mando sabia de la llegada de la almirante y el general, aunque se le había ordenado que mantuviera un perfil bajo al respecto, por lo que sólo sus oficiales de más confianza tenían conocimiento de aquel operativo.

Los tres VF4 que habían custodiado al transporte militar, se despidieron de Lisa y Rick en el aire. Ellos volverían a Ciudad Macross de inmediato. Después de una breve transmisión por el tacnet, los Sterling les desearon a los Hunter una luna de miel relajada y feliz y les pidieron que no se preocuparan por nada… todo estaría bien en Ciudad Macross, ellos se encargarían de vigilar de cerca al coronel Maistroff.

Apenas el transporte militar había aterrizado, el capitán Vega, responsable de la base provisional de la RDF en esa zona, se acercó para saludarlos formalmente e indicarles que su helicóptero esperaba, para llevarlos a su destino final… un helicóptero sin ningún distintivo especial, para mantener el perfil bajo que le habían solicitado.

- ¡Tenemos nuestras instrucciones, almirante! – El capitán les informó, gritando para hacerse escuchar con el ruido de las aspas del helicóptero. – En dos semanas iremos a recogerlos al hotel… y no se preocupen por nada, su seguridad es nuestra prioridad. Ustedes sólo preocúpense por disfrutar de su luna de miel… ¡Y muchas felicidades por su boda! Almirante Hayes, General Hunter… ¡Que sean muy felices!

- ¡Gracias capitán Vega! – Rick respondió, sin soltar a Lisa, mientras ambos trataban de protegerse del aire producido por el helicóptero.

El capitán les hizo un formal saludo militar que ellos respondieron. Mientras subían al helicóptero, el capitán les informó a gritos que en media hora llegarían a su destino… a la Isla Itzamná, el sitio en donde ambos estaban dispuestos a pasar las dos semanas más románticas e inolvidables de su vida.

-

* * *

-

Mientras sobrevolaban el Caribe, Lisa y Rick no podían dejar de admirar el paisaje que se extendía a sus pies y hasta donde la vista les alcanzaba: las aguas intensamente turquesas (que a Lisa le recordaban los ojos de Rick) y la vegetación profundamente verde (que al piloto le hacía pensar en los ojos de Lisa) separados por una franja de arena blanca. ¡Era un paisaje hermoso!

El piloto de helicóptero, cuya identificación era el Pranam 021, no dejaba de hablar, emocionado de haber sido el piloto designado para llevar a dos oficiales tan importantes a un sitio tan hermoso como al que se dirigían. El joven piloto les informó que esa zona del caribe había sido una de las que menos había sufrido los daños provocados por la Lluvia de la Muerte de Dolza hacía ya más de tres años.

Por algo, que casi había parecido un milagro, una extensa zona se había salvado de cualquier impacto directo. Durante un tiempo habían sufrido de los problemas ambientales que habían aquejado a prácticamente toda la Tierra tras el holocausto, pero la zona se había recuperado muy pronto y había continuado igual que como había sido antes de la guerra: playas vírgenes y refugios alejados de la civilización para personas que, como el general Hunter y la almirante Hayes, buscaban algo de paz y privacidad.

El piloto incluso dio algunas vueltas sobre la zona en la que Lisa y Rick pasarían su luna e miel y ambos se impresionaron gratamente con lo que vieron. El paisaje era magnifico. Además de los diferentes tonos de azul y verde, provenientes tanto de las aguas, como de la vegetación e incluso del cielo, había muchas otras cosas que les parecieron interesantes. A lo largo de la franja costera podían ver algunos pequeños pueblos de pescadores, bastante típicos y atractivos.

Finalmente sobrevolaron el lugar exacto en donde ellos pasarían aquellos días maravillosos: una hermosa bahía rodeada de vegetación intensa. En la orilla había un pequeño pueblo, aunque más grande que los que habían visto en la línea costera, que desde el aire les pareció bastante colonial, con casitas de tejados rojos y calles empedradas… y flores. ¡Muchas flores!

Y al centro de la bahía estaba su destino final: una pequeña isla con algunos muelles de madera y media docena de casas de playa separadas entre sí por vegetación y bosquecillos de palmeras. Los ojos de los dos jóvenes esposos se agrandaron y una sonrisa enorme apareció en sus rostros cuando vieron aquel paisaje tan maravilloso.

- ¡Wow! – Rick murmuró. - ¡Es mucho mejor que lo que se veía en los folletos!

- Me dispongo a aterrizar. – El piloto del helicóptero les informó.

De inmediato la aeronave comenzó a bajar hasta posarse suavemente sobre la arena inmaculadamente blanca de la playa, cerca del edificio principal de aquel complejo turístico.

- ¡Aquí estamos! – El piloto les sonrió, mirándolos sobre su hombro. – Almirante, General, los de inteligencia informaron que ustedes estaban en ese lugar bajo cubierta. Me pidieron que no me comportara militarmente frente a ustedes… mientras estén aquí, ustedes son cualquier pareja en su luna de miel. Me disculpo de antemano si mi comportamiento no es el que debería, de acuerdo a los protocolos. Pero esas son las órdenes que recibí.

- No se preocupe, teniente. – Lisa le sonrió. – Lo entendemos.

- Hace dos días vine a traer su equipaje, que enviaron por adelantado. ¡Miren! Ahí viene la señora Tu'ul. Es la administradora y creo que la dueña de este resort. Ahora los presentaré.

El joven teniente bajó del helicóptero y abrió las puertas para permitir que Lisa y Rick bajaran de él. El general Hunter se apresuró a ayudar a su esposa y en ese momento sintió con toda su intensidad el clima caliente y húmedo del Caribe. Ciudad Macross había estado bastante fría esa mañana y por un segundo Rick se arrepintió de haberse puesto la sudadera que traía encima. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a su habitación y ponerse ropa fresca y cómoda.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la dueña del hotel llegó frente a ellos y los saludó efusivamente. Era una mujer menuda, de unos 50 años, con facciones claramente mayas y vestida con un inmaculado huipil blanco bordado alrededor del pecho en hilos de muchos colores.

- ¡Los Hunter están aquí! – Anunció, abriendo los brazos para recibirlos con un abrazo cálido. - ¡Ya los esperaba! Bienvenidos… sé que les encantará estar aquí y les agradezco que hayan decidido pasar su luna de miel aquí con nosotros.

- Gracias… - Respondieron Rick y Lisa al unísono, sonriendo emocionados.

- Señor Hunter… - El teniente anunció, sintiéndose un poco extraño al no usar el protocolo militar. – Como usted lo dispuso, el servicio de transporte aéreo que contrató, el cual yo represento, vendrá a recogerlos el próximo jueves 25 de octubre, tal y como usted lo ha dispuesto.

- Se lo agradezco… - Las palabras de Rick quedaron en el aire, sin saber cómo referirse al piloto, fuera de su rango militar. – Señor… piloto de… helicóptero.

Lisa no pudo evitar el reír suavemente, mientras se aferraba al brazo de su esposo. ¡Era tan adorable! Aunque de inmediato pudo sentir que la sudadera de Rick estaba empapada en sudor… debían instalarse pronto y ponerse ropa más de acuerdo a aquel sitio, si no querían morir de deshidratación.

El piloto del helicóptero se alejó de ahí, después de que casi hizo un saludo militar que al final se convirtió en un casual movimiento de mano mientras sonreía torpemente y abordaba el helicóptero. La señora Tu'ul les indicó a Lisa y Rick que la siguieran a la palapa que albergaba las oficinas del resort. Se alejaron del improvisado helipuerto, justo a tiempo para evitar el aire que se levantó con el despegue.

- Bienvenidos a la Isla Itzamná, el Rocío del Cielo. – La señora les dijo. – Yo me llamo Ixchel Tu'ul y voy a ser su anfitriona durante las dos semanas que estarán aquí con nosotros.

La señora tomó una llave de un estante y les indicó que la siguieran a través de una puerta que daba a un hermoso jardín tropical. Lisa y Rick, de la mano, ni siquiera podían hablar, impactados, emocionados y fascinados por la belleza de todo lo que veían a su alrededor.

- Les asigné la casa de playa #3, la Casa Xaman'Ek. – Les informó mientras los conducía a través de un bosquecillo de palmeras. – Es mi favorita… romántica y muy confortable, perfecta para una luna de miel. Aquí e Itzamná mis huéspedes son familia. Quiero que se olviden de todo, porque es nuestro trabajo hacer que ustedes pasen los días más maravillosos de su vida… hay actividades de playa, hay áreas comunes en donde pueden convivir con otros huéspedes, pero si lo que desean es privacidad, les garantizo que su casa de playa es tan privada como ustedes la desean.

- ¡Es un lugar hermoso! – Lisa comentó.

- ¡Lo es, señora Hunter! – Ixchel sonrió. – Totalmente regenerado, después de los años de muerte y guerra que vivimos. Es una tierra noble… el clima es cálido y húmedo, espero que lo encuentren agradable.

- Vimos un pueblo en la orilla de la bahía. – Rick habló. - ¿Se puede ir a visitarlo?

- ¡Por supuesto! El pueblo es la Villa Riviera… - La señora los miró de soslayo y sonrió. – Cuando ocurrió la tragedia que destruyó la mayor parte de la tierra, había personas de muchas partes del mundo vacacionando en esta zona… gente que ya no pudo regresar a sus hogares, porque simplemente ya no tenían un hogar al cual volver. En la orilla de la bahía había un pequeño pueblo colonial, prácticamente deshabitado y olvidado. Esos sobrevivientes lo hicieron su hogar y lo convirtieron en ese pueblo hermoso y lleno de vida y alegría que ahora es. Hay personas de 20 países diferentes viviendo ahí y en estas fechas, por segundo año, se está celebrando el Festival Mosaico Cultural en el pueblo. Es una buena ocasión para visitarlo, sé que lo disfrutarán.

- ¿Y cómo llegamos allá? – Preguntó Lisa, interesada.

- Parte de las amenidades que se proporcionan a los huéspedes de la Isla Itzamná incluyen un bote de motor en el muelle privado de su casa de playa. Pueden ir y venir al pueblo las veces que quieran. Es un viaje de no más de media hora hasta allá. ¡Y vale la pena!

- ¡Claro que iremos! – Rick le sonrió a Lisa y le besó la frente.

- Su luna de miel debe de ser como su cielo privado. – La señora Tu'ul comentó, categóricamente. – Dejen que la magia de éste lugar los envuelva como si fuera un manto… éste es un lugar en donde ustedes no tienen que hacer nada ni preocuparse por nada… lo único que tienen que hacer aquí es dedicarse a disfrutar. A disfrutar el paisaje, el clima, su mutua compañía… y a asolearse un poco. – La señora sonrió levemente. - ¡Están muy pálidos!

- Sí, supongo que algo de sol nos caería bien. – Lisa se rió y se abrazó a la cintura de Rick.

- Vinieron aquí a celebrar su amor… así que bienvenidos a su Edén escondido, con su playa privada, su casa rodeada de palmeras de grandes hojas y los jardines cargados de jazmines, cuyo aroma sube hasta la recamara de su casa…

En ese momento los tres salieron del bosquecillo de palmeras que estaban cruzando y Lisa y Rick se quedaron paralizados cuando vieron el escenario que tenían ante ellos: una pequeña playa privada cubierta de fina arena blanca que brillaba magníficamente a la luz del sol del mediodía. Enmarcando aquel lugar paradisíaco, las enormes palmas de grandes hojas verde oscuro. Y en el centro, una hermosa casita de playa de dos plantas, pintada de azul y blanco, con un porche espacioso en donde había un desayunador y que bajaba por unos escalones de madera que llevaban directamente a un muelle que se adentraba en las aguas turquesas y en el cual estaba amarrado un bote de motor.

- El desayuno se sirve a las 9 de la mañana. – La señora Ixchel siguió hablando, sin prestar demasiada atención a la reacción de sus huéspedes, pero sin dejar de sonreír. – En la playa frente a nuestras instalaciones principales… pero pueden solicitar que el desayuno les sea servido aquí, en el desayunador afuera de su cabaña… el desayuno es una fiesta de frutas tropicales, cereales, pan recién salido del horno, té, café, jugo de frutas y otras delicias.

- Creo que… tomaremos el desayuno aquí mismo… - Rick balbuceó, mirando a su alrededor, incapaz de asimilar toda la belleza de aquel lugar.

- Bien… - La señora estaba tomando notas. – En ese caso, creo que todo está dicho… los dejaré para que revisen la casa de playa y se instalen. ¿Hay algo que necesiten?

- Bueno, quisiéramos algo de comer. – Lisa habló, pues desde hacía rato sentía hambre.

- Sí, en realidad yo también estoy hambriento.

- Mandaré que se les sirva la comida de inmediato… mientras tanto póngase cómodos y ambiéntense con éste lugar que será su hogar por los días que están por venir. Su luna de miel se extiende ante ustedes en estos momentos como una alfombra llena de magia y de sueños por cumplir… el tiempo que pasen aquí en la Isla Itzamná es tiempo sólo para ustedes… pueden ir a navegar alrededor de la bahía, dejar que su bote flote perezosamente bajo el sol mientras ustedes se relajan, pueden ir a practicar buceo, snorkel, pesca, salir a pasear a caballo o en cuatrimoto… ¡Lo que quieran hacer! Hay un mundo de posibilidades. O si lo prefieren, pueden pasar momentos privados contemplando el atardecer o relajándose en la playa… cuando el día termina, no hay nada como una caminata bajo las estrellas… este lugar, muchachos, es su cielo en la tierra.

Lisa y Rick sonreían soñadoramente a las palabras de Ixchel. Ella les devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a alejarse por el mismo camino por el que habían llegado.

- ¡Disfruten su estancia! La comida se les servirá en media hora. ¡Y bienvenidos a la Isla Itzamná!

Cuando Ixchel desapareció en la espesura de la vegetación, Lisa y Rick se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos, mirando a su alrededor, como si ninguno de los dos realmente creyera que estaban ahí… en un lugar tan paradisíaco como ese… ¡Y juntos!

- ¡Es hermoso! – Lisa susurró. - ¡Rick, éste lugar es…!

Rick miró a su esposa y le sonrió antes de inclinarse a besarla en los labios suavemente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Antes de que digas o hagas nada más¿Qué te parece si vamos a cambiarnos de ropa¡Me estoy muriendo de calor!

- Yo también; y después del viaje tan pesado que tuvimos, creo que una ducha no nos caería nada mal.

- ¡Hmmm! – Rick sonrió entrecerrando los ojos. - ¡Que rico!

- ¡Vamos! – Lisa lo condujo hacia adentro de la casa. - ¡Dios, es un lugar bellísimo¡La casa es hermosa¡Mira el desayunador y las flores!

- ¡Allá hay una hamaca! – Rick señaló, saboreándose de antemano los momentos tan deliciosos que pasaría con Lisa en ese lugar.

Cuando entraron a la casa de playa, lo que vieron los sorprendió agradablemente. No era demasiado grande, pero tenía todo lo necesario: en el primer piso había una pequeña estancia con muebles de bambú y una cocineta con una barra. La estancia se abría por un lado a un jardín lleno de flores tropicales y por el frente hacia la playa y el muelle. Toda la planta baja estaba decorada con flores naturales y colores claros.

Las escaleras conducían al un segundo piso en donde solamente había dos dependencias: un hermoso baño con una ducha y un jacuzzi frente a un espacio abierto hacia la playa. Y en el lugar principal de la casa de playa, la hermosa y amplia habitación, con una cama grande y cómoda y una decoración sencilla pero encantadora, muy al estilo de aquel lugar.

La habitación abría las puertas de una terraza justo frente a la cama, para mostrar una vista panorámica de la playa y el mar frente a ellos. La terraza daba la vuelta, mostrando a la derecha del cuarto una vista de la línea costera y la Villa Riviera en la distancia y por la izquierda, el paisaje de la espesa vegetación que rodeaba a la casa. En la terraza habían dos sillas de mimbre alrededor de una mesa del mismo material, decorada con un florero con flores tropicales en color rojo, contrastando con las cortinas y las cubiertas de la cama, en color blanco.

- ¡Hermoso! – Lisa murmuró, yendo a mirar por la terraza hacia el mar. - ¡Me encanta éste lugar, Rick¡Es maravilloso!

Rick se había quedado atrás y había decidido no perder el tiempo, pues ya se había despojado de sus zapatos y sus calcetines y mientras iba hacia donde Lisa estaba, se quito su sudadera color gris y la arrojó sobre el respaldo de una silla cercana, quedando solamente en sus jeans.

Se acercó a Lisa por la espalda y la abrazó, pasándole las manos por la cintura y besándola suavemente en el cuello, lo que provocó que ella se estremeciera y se acurrucara contra él mientras le sonreía soñadoramente.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa? – Lisa preguntó inocentemente.

- Me la quité. – El piloto no dejaba de besarla. – Bueno… ya estamos aquí… al fin solos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, amor? – Lisa se rió suavemente, cuando sintió cómo las manos traviesas de él se deslizaban debajo de su suéter y le acariciaban el abdomen.

- Hmmm… - Rick sonrió contra la piel de su cuello. – Tú sabes cómo me siento… estoy haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para controlarme y no arrojarte ahora mismo a la cama y—

Lisa lo silenció, dando vuelta en sus brazos para mirarlo de frente y besarlo suavemente en los labios. Él cerró los ojos y de una manera imperativa, demandante, buscó profundizar aquel beso, obligando a Lisa a abrir sus labios mientras él la atacaba con su lengua. La almirante sonrió al sentir la urgencia de Rick, pero cedió a sus demandas. ¿Cómo evitarlo, cuando lo amaba tanto… y lo deseaba tanto?

Rick no dudó en deshacerse del suéter de Lisa, despegando sus labios de los de ella solo el segundo necesario para pasarle el suéter por encima de la cabeza, para luego atraparlos con mayor ansiedad y necesidad, mientras sentía cómo Lisa acariciaba su torso desnudo y cubierto de sudor.

- Rick… - Lisa susurró, apenas apartándose de él.

- ¿Qué pasa, bonita? – Él murmuró contra sus labios.

- Van a traer la comida en un rato, amor… deberíamos ducharnos y—ponernos ropa… cómoda.

La voz de Lisa se desvanecía en su garganta, como si en realidad no quisiera hacer lo que sabía que tenía que hacer. Además era difícil concentrarse ahora que los labios traviesos y sedientos de Rick la besaban en el cuello, bajando por su pecho hasta sus clavículas y sus hombros desnudos, para luego reclamar sus labios otra vez.

Sin que ella se percatara de lo que estaba haciendo, sus manos habían bajado por el estomago fuerte y plano del muchacho y con un movimiento preciso se habían deshecho de su cinturón. Ahora Lisa jugueteaba con el botón de su pantalón, provocando que la respiración del piloto se hiciera más profunda y desesperada.

- Lisa… - Rick gruñó. – No, mejor no…

Ella lo miró, pero él simplemente se limitó a esconder su rostro en el cuello de su esposa mientras intentaba recuperar su ritmo respiratorio. Lisa sonrió cuando sintió cómo el corazón de él latía aceleradamente y decidió que lo mejor era tratar de calmarlo un poco. Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con amor y a besarlo suavemente en la mejilla mientras él respiraba profunda, casi dolorosamente.

- ¡Tranquilo, mi cielo! – Lisa susurraba en su oído. – Tomemos las cosas con calma, te prometo que todo va a ser muy especial, amor. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

- Sí, va a ser hermoso… - Rick murmuraba entrecortadamente. - ¡No puedo controlarme contigo, Lisa¡Te amo tanto¡Te deseo tanto que… no sé que voy a hacer conmigo!

- Te diré que haremos… - Lisa lo separó de sí y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para mirarlo a los ojos y besarlo en la frente con amor. – Vamos a darnos una ducha, nos vestimos con ropa cómoda, comemos algo… y después podemos descansar un poco. El vuelo fue agotador.

- ¡Lo fue! – Rick aceptó, sintiendo que se perdía irremediablemente en esos ojos verdes que, con la luz del sol tropical, se veían especialmente claros y brillantes. – Podemos tomar una siesta o algo.

- Y después, - Lisa sonrió y lo besó en la punta de la nariz. – Ya descansados y tranquilos podemos… dedicarnos a asuntos más importantes.

- ¡Es un plan perfecto! – Rick la besó suavemente en los labios. – No podía esperar menos de la estratega más grande que la RDF ha conocido. Lisa… ¿Te he dicho cuánto te amo?

- Dímelo… - Lisa comenzó a besarlo traviesamente en los labios. – Me gusta escucharlo…

- Te amo tanto… que a veces duele, Hayes. – Rick se separó de ella de golpe. - ¿O debería decir señora Hunter?

- Todavía no he sido tu señora, siendo técnicamente correctos, Hunter. – Lisa se separó de él y le guiñó el ojo seductora y traviesamente, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

- No vas a hacer las cosas fáciles. ¿No es así?

- ¿Y perderme toda la diversión? Sinceramente, Rick Hunter, pensé que tenías más espíritu de aventurero.

Una toalla salió volando del baño y Rick la atrapó en el aire, sonriendo divertido mientras escuchaba a Lisa proseguir con sus comentarios desde el baño.

- ¿Piensas venir o te vas a quedar en la terraza todo el día?

- Eso depende. – Rick sonrió. - ¿Es una orden directa?

- ¡Y muy directa, señor!

- ¡A sus órdenes, mi almirante!

El piloto prácticamente se teletransportó al baño, en donde ambos tomaron una ducha larga y refrescante, sin dejar de besarse ni de abrazarse mientras lo hacían. Después, ya limpios y frescos, se vistieron con ropas cómodas. Rick se puso unas bermudas color caqui y una camiseta azul claro, mientras Lisa se vistió con unos shorts color verde y una camiseta sin mangas blanca.

Mientras ella se recogía el cabello en una colita de caballo, Rick bajó a recibir la comida que había llegado. Diez minutos después los dos se encontraban cómodamente instalados en el porche de la casa, disfrutando de una opípara comida al aire libre, escuchando el suave rumor de las olas, las palmeras meciéndose al viento y las aves marinas.

El joven piloto de la RDF devoraba su comida como si fuera la última que fuera a tener en su vida. ¡Estaba hambriento! Lisa, ajena a eso, tomaba ocasionales bocados mientras contemplaba el paisaje y sonreía emocionada. Jamás en su vida había visto un lugar tan paradisíaco… ¡Era increíble pensar que aún existieran lugares así en la tierra!

Iba a comentar algo, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Rick que, inclinado sobre su plato, se llevaba bocados de comida a la boca a una velocidad vertiginosa, tragándolos sin apenas masticarlos. Lisa parpadeó un par de veces y luego soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Rick¿Qué haces¡Te vas a ahogar! Y si sigues comiendo de esa manera te va a doler el estómago. No querrás arruinar nuestro primer día de vacaciones¿O sí?

- Luna de miel… - El piloto balbuceó con la boca llena. – No son vacaciones… es luna de miel.

- ¡Es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena! – Lisa lo regañó.

Rick se rió y se dio su tiempo para vaciar su vaso de limonada antes de mirar a Lisa con ojos llenos de amor y lanzarle una de esas sonrisas que siempre desarmaban a la almirante.

- Tenía hambre. – Rick le explicó.

- Sí, eso lo entiendo. Pero¿eso te motivó a devorar tu comida como si los lobos salvajes fueran a venir a quitártela?

Ahora fue el turno de Rick de soltar una carcajada, mientras imaginaba una escena en la que él, en cuatro patas, jalaba con los dientes un extremo de carne mientras que un lobo hacía lo mismo con el otro extremo. Sus ojos bajaron al plato de Lisa y sonrió tímidamente.

- ¿Vas a comerte todos tus camarones?

Lisa miró su plato y sonrió entre divertida y comprensiva, para luego encontrarse con los ojos engolosinados de Rick, que la miraban expectantes. Ella sacudió levemente la cabeza y con la mano hizo un ademán que significaba que Rick podía dar cuenta de ellos, lo que el piloto hizo de inmediato.

- ¡Pero despacio! – Lisa le advirtió, mientras comía con toda la elegancia del mundo su filete de pescado a las hierbas de olor. - ¡No quiero que te vaya a dar una congestión o algo por el estilo!

- ¡La comida es excelente! – Rick se pasaba la lengua por los labios. – El postre se ve delicioso…

En el carrito de servicio junto a ellos había una piña cortada longitudinalmente a la cual le habían extraído la pulpa para rellenarla de nieve de piña con coco y decorarla con una enorme flor roja.

- ¡Éste lugar es el paraíso, Rick! – Lisa suspiró, mientras su mirada volvía a perderse en el horizonte. – Hacía mucho que no veía el mar.

- Es hermoso. – Rick concedió, dándose un momento para contemplar los alrededores. – Creo que debemos agradecerles a nuestros planeadores de boda por todo esto.

Lisa clavó sus ojos verdes en los de Rick y él se sorprendió un poco ante esa mirada tan intensa y profunda que ella le estaba lanzando, aunque la pequeña sonrisa que lentamente comenzaba a formarse en los labios de ella hizo que, sin siquiera percatarse de ello, Rick también sonriera.

- ¿No es increíble? Todo esto… es decir, éste lugar, la boda de ayer, tú y yo… Rick, amor… es como un sueño.

Él se acercó para besarla suavemente en la mejilla y susurrarle al oído que aunque pareciera un sueño, era la realidad más hermosa que podrían alguna vez experimentar en sus vidas.

Durante media hora estuvieron hablando de mil cosas diferentes, todas relacionadas a la ceremonia y la cena del día anterior. Los recuerdos estaban tan borrosos en su mente, que realmente parecía como si todo hubiera sido nada más que un sueño… ni siquiera recordaban detalles de lo ocurrido. Al parecer el día anterior se había registrado en sus mentes como si fueran imágenes de un sueño en donde sólo habían existido ellos dos.

Dieron cuenta del helado que les habían servido de postre, comiendo los dos directamente de la piña, sin servirse y más bien alimentándose uno al otro, mientras compartían algún beso travieso y prometedor, una sonrisa fugaz, una mirada seductora o un comentario interesante.

Sin embargo el cansancio del viaje, combinado con el desgaste físico del día anterior y el hecho de que habían dormido apenas unas pocas horas durante la noche, se conjugaron para hacer que ambos se sintieran bastante adormilados después de comer. Ni siquiera tuvieron que pensar mucho o discutir el asunto. Como movidos por una fuerza invisible los dos dejaron la mesa y le dieron vuelta a la cabaña para llegar al bosquecillo de palmeras, en donde había una hamaca grande y cómoda esperando por ellos.

Los dos se recostaron en ella, actuando traviesos y juguetones. Pero estaban agotados y decidieron que una siesta no les caería nada mal en esos momentos. Sin que mediara palabra de por medio, Rick se quitó la camiseta azul que traía y se recostó, haciendo que Lisa recargara su cabeza en su hombro.

- ¡Eres un exhibicionista! – Ella le reclamó, con una sonrisa y no opuso resistencia cuando él la abrazó.

- ¿Te estás quejando? Porque vas a ver mucho de esto en los días que estemos aquí, preciosa. - Él la besó en la frente larga y ardorosamente.

- Bueno… creo que podré vivir con ello. - Lisa sonrió y reciprocó, besándolo en el pecho.

Después poco a poco los dos comenzaron a caer en un sueño profundo y relajado, mientras el suave rumor del mar los arrullaba y la brisa marina acariciaba sus rostros.

-

* * *

-

Lisa entreabrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces, tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad que ya caía sobre la Isla Itzamná. Levantó la mirada y sonrió adormilada al darse cuenta de que aún estaba acurrucada al lado de Rick, quien dormía profundamente, con su boca levemente entreabierta y las comisuras de sus labios levemente curvados en una pequeña sonrisa, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente al ritmo de su respiración. Lisa se concentró en escuchar el sonido fuerte y acompasado del corazón del muchacho mientras dejaba que sus ojos recorrieran el paisaje nocturno frente a ella.

Apenas había oscurecido, pues sobre el horizonte aún podían verse algunos manchones rojizos del sol poniente. Media docena de lámparas se habían encendido a lo largo del muelle. Más allá, entre la espesura de la selva, Lisa podía ver las luces de las instalaciones principales del hotel y a través de la bahía, en el otro extremo de la misma, las luces de la Villa Riviera. El sonido suave y musical de las olas rompiendo contra la playa, los grillos entre los arbustos y el rumor del viento entre las palmeras, unido a los aromas de las flores tropicales que llegaban desde el jardín completaban aquel paisaje idílico, inundando todos los sentidos de Lisa.

- Esto… es el paraíso. – Susurró contra la piel de Rick y le besó suavemente debajo de la barbilla.

Aún en sueños el piloto reaccionó a aquella caricia suave y cargada de amor, murmurando algunas palabras incomprensibles y sonriendo angelicalmente. Lisa lo observó embelesada por algunos momentos, sin poder contener el impulso que sintió de acariciar su cabello y dejar que esa caricia bajara por su rostro.

Rick entreabrió sus ojos mientras Lisa contemplaba su despertar con ojos llenos de ternura y adoración. El piloto se talló los ojos y luego sonrió adormiladamente mientras, con mano torpe, acariciaba el cabello color miel de su esposa.

- Ya se hizo de noche. – La voz del muchacho sonó ronca y modorra, provocando que Lisa sonriera. - ¿Hace mucho que estás despierta?

Lisa negó con la cabeza y recorrió las facciones de Rick con la punta de su dedo, provocando un estremecimiento que sacudió ligeramente todo el cuerpo del piloto.

- Me gusta verte dormir. – Lisa habló en un susurro. – Podría pasar toda la noche despierta, contemplando tu sonrisa mientras duermes.

- Hmmm… - Rick se estiró perezosamente. – Si vas a estar despierta toda la noche, no me veas dormir, mejor despiértame. Creo que sería más divertido para ambos… ¿No te parece?

Lisa se rió, con esa risa pura y cristalina que siempre provocaba que el corazón de Rick saltara en su pecho. Ella se inclinó para besarlo levemente en los labios para después separarse un poco y mirarlo a los ojos mientras le tocaba la punta de la nariz en un gesto juguetón.

- ¡Eres una rata!

- Creo que eres la única persona del mundo que puedes lograr que incluso un insulto como ese suene cariñoso. – Rick le sonrió y tomó su mano para plantarle un beso tibio y prometedor en la palma. - ¿Qué hora es¿Crees que hayamos dormido mucho?

- Unas cuatro horas. – Lisa miró al cielo. – No deben de ser más de las 1930 horas…

- ¡Ah! – Rick se sentó en la hamaca. – Olvidaba que estoy casado con una chica que recibió entrenamiento a bordo de un portaviones y que sabe qué hora es por la posición de las estrellas.

- Estoy algo fuera de práctica. – Lisa seguía contemplando el firmamento. – Pero yo creo que—

Ya no pudo continuar, pues el piloto ya había atrapado sus labios y comenzó a besarla larga y lánguidamente. Ella no protestó. Cerró sus ojos y se entregó a ese beso que provocaba en su cuerpo tanta emoción, tanta ternura, tanto placer.

- ¡Hey! – Rick anunció alegremente, separándose de ella. - ¿Te gustaría ir a dar una caminata por la playa¡Es una noche hermosa!

Lisa entreabrió los ojos, aún perdida en las sensaciones que el beso de Rick había provocado en ella. Suspiró profundamente y apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza, mientras en algún lugar aún funcional de su mente, pensaba que él se las pagaría por haber interrumpido aquel beso de manera tan intempestiva… ya tendría ocasión de vengarse por ello… esa misma noche.

El piloto se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a su esposa. Cuando ella también estuvo de pie, Rick la abrazó alrededor de la cintura y recargó su frente en la de ella, mirándola profunda e intensamente a los ojos mientras le sonreía con amor.

- Lisa, te prometo que será inolvidable… estos días que pasaremos aquí serán inolvidables. ¡Quiero que nos la pasemos muy bien los dos juntos! Quiero verte feliz, preciosa. – La besó en la punta de la nariz. – Porque te lo mereces y pienso hacer todo lo que esté de mi parte para hacerte la mujer más feliz del universo… ahora y siempre.

- Rick… - Ella sonrió enternecida. - ¡Te amo, piloto! Y yo también te prometo que serán unos días que jamás olvidaremos. Yo también quiero verte feliz, mi cielo… tú también te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo.

- Tú eres mi felicidad, Lisa Hayes… Hunter. – Rick se rió suavemente. - ¡Dios! Me va a tomar un tiempo acostumbrarme a eso.

Lisa se rió suavemente y los dos compartieron un beso suave y lleno de cariño y ternura antes de comenzar con su paseo nocturno a lo largo de su playa privada, mano con mano, y sin dejar de admirar el paisaje, el mar, las luces del pueblo al otro lado de la bahía, el cielo tachonado de estrellas… y disfrutar de la mutua compañía.

Aquello, definitivamente, era el paraíso.

-

* * *

-

Una hora más tarde Lisa y Rick, de la mano, regresaron a su casa de playa. Se sorprendieron un poco al ver que el lugar parecía estar levemente iluminado… porque ellos ni siquiera se habían molestado en prender las luces cuando se habían ido. Entraron a la casa y encontraron sobre la mesita de la sala de estar, un enorme y hermoso arreglo de flores tropicales con una nota en la que la administración del Hotel Isla Itzamná les deseaba una feliz luna de miel. En la misma nota les explicaban que parte de los servicios del hotel era preparar todo para hacer que ellos solamente se dedicaran a disfrutar.

- ¡Que maravilla! – Lisa sonrió cuando leyó la nota. – Amor, creo que elegimos el lugar perfecto para pasar nuestra luna de miel.

- Pienso lo mismo. – Rick se entretenía en olfatear las flores, aunque terminó por estornudar. - ¿Crees que será demasiado doloroso revisar nuestros estados de cuenta bancarios cuando regresemos a Ciudad Macross?

Lisa se rió, divertida en parte por la cara de Rick, que la miraba con la nariz arrugada y haciendo muecas para prevenir un segundo estornudo y en parte por el comentario en sí. Se acercó a su piloto y lo abrazó alrededor de la cintura con un brazo, mientras su otra mano trazaba figuras imaginarias sobre el pecho de su camiseta azul.

- No lo sé. – Replicó suave y seductoramente. – Pero para mí el estar aquí contigo simplemente no tiene precio, mi vida.

Rick sonrió e iba a responder, pero Lisa ya lo había tomado de la mano y lo estaba arrastrando al segundo piso de la casa de playa, ansiosa por explorar lo que habían preparado allá en su habitación… y lo que vieron no los decepcionó.

La habitación estaba provocativamente iluminada por velas colocadas en lugares estratégicos. El aroma de los jazmines subía desde el jardín y combinado con la brisa marina daban a aquel sitio un aroma muy especial. La puerta que conducía de la recamara a la terraza estaba abierta de par en par, y en la mesa de la terraza había una enorme canasta con toda clase de frutas, una botella de champaña en hielo, dos copas, una caja de chocolates finos y un recipiente de cristal con fresas.

Los ojos del piloto brillaron golosamente cuando vio todos aquellos manjares en aquel sitio, pero su mirada enseguida se desvió hacia el baño, ya que Lisa había desaparecido en esa dirección y ahora lo estaba llamando emocionada. Y tenía razón para estarlo: el jacuzzi estaba preparado y el baño también estaba decorado con velas aromáticas, flores y la ventana estaba abierta, revelando un hermoso paisaje del cielo estrellado y el océano nocturno. ¡Aquel lugar parecía salido de un sueño!

- ¡Vaya! – Rick miraba a su alrededor, sin poder procesar del todo lo que estaba viendo. – Todo esto es… es…

- ¡Maravilloso! – Lisa miró a su piloto de soslayo y sonrió seductoramente mientras buscaba su mano con la de ella. – Rick…

- ¿Qué… qué pasa, amor?

Por alguna razón el piloto sentía la boca seca y las piernas algo débiles. Cuando miró a Lisa y pudo ver su mirada profunda, intensa y llena de pasión, que era acentuada por la suave iluminación de las velas, el corazón del piloto se aceleró inmediatamente en su pecho.

Lisa no contestó. Se acercó a él y lo abrazo estrechamente, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Rick sonrió y cerró sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de su esposa, acariciando suavemente su cabello y su espalda. Se estremeció cuando sintió cómo Lisa metía sus manos debajo de su camiseta para acariciar su espalda desnuda. Ese estremecimiento se convirtió en un temblor suave cuando sintió cómo ella comenzó a recorrer su columna con sus dedos.

Antes de que su mente racional pudiera siquiera comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, sintió cómo los labios de Lisa se posaron suavemente en su cuello y él no pudo evitar el suspiro de placer que salió de lo más profundo de su pecho. Habían pasado dos semanas… dos largas y angustiantes semanas de dolorosa separación física. Ese era el momento que ambos habían estado esperando durante mucho tiempo.

Y de pronto Rick sintió que su autocontrol no daría para mucho… ¡Deseaba a Lisa! La deseaba como jamás la había deseado antes en su vida… y era algo que ya no podía controlar.

Pero el piloto no podía reaccionar. No cuando ella lo estaba besando desde la base del cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, acariciando su piel sensibilizada con sus labios, probándola ocasionalmente con la punta de la lengua, succionando levemente o mordisqueándolo traviesamente mientras subía y bajaba con toda la calma del mundo, sin que sus manos dejaran de acariciarle la espalda de una manera tal que Rick sinceramente pensó que sus piernas cederían bajo el peso de su cuerpo en cualquier momento.

- Lisa… - Apenas pudo murmurar entre jadeos. - ¡Por favor…!

Ella tomó aquello como invitación para, lenta y seductoramente, levantar los extremos de la camiseta de Rick. Su mirada se clavó en la del piloto y él supo que aquella noche la almirante Hayes haría gala de sus mejores técnicas de guerra… podía verlo en su mirada. Lisa no lo dejaría escapar con vida esa noche… ¡Y eso le fascinaba!

Como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, ella le sonrió traviesa y provocativamente cuando se deshizo de su camiseta. Lo miró a los ojos y se acercó demasiado a él para susurrar con voz apenas audible:

- Espero que sepa que esta noche no pienso darle tregua… General Hunter.

Los ojos de Rick se abrieron desorbitadamente, pero enseguida una sonrisa pícara y traviesa comenzó a formarse en sus labios.

- No esperaba menos de usted, almirante Hayes.

- Es almirante Hayes-Hunter, señor. – Lisa rectificó, mientras comenzaba a besarlo suavemente en el pecho. – Espero que no lo olvide.

Rick echó su cabeza levemente para atrás, cerró sus ojos y entreabrió sus labios cuando Lisa atrapó su lóbulo izquierdo entre sus labios, para luego comenzar a bajar lentamente, plantando besos suaves y húmedos a lo largo de su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula y su pecho, para luego subir de la misma manera hasta su lóbulo derecho.

- Me parece que deberíamos aprovechar el jacuzzi, mi vida. – Lisa murmuró en el oído del piloto.

Él no perdió tiempo, de inmediato comenzó a despojarse de su bermuda y antes de que Lisa hubiera siquiera dado un paso atrás, él ya estaba entrando a la enorme tina con agua caliente.

- ¡Deliciosa! – Fue su veredicto, acompañado de un gemido de placer. - ¡Eres lenta, Hayes!

Lisa sonrió y le guiñó el ojo mientras salía del cuarto de baño, seguida por las protestas del piloto.

- ¡Hey, pequeña traviesa¿A dónde vas¡No me vas a dejar así, Lisa Hayes! Si no regresas en 10 segundos te juro que—

- ¡Dame dos minutos, amor! – Lisa le respondió desde la habitación. – Sólo quiero sacar mi ropa.

- ¿Cuál ropa? - Rick protestó. - ¡Prohibido usar ropa esta noche! Lisa, tú siempre encuentras una nueva manera de ser mala conmigo. ¡Si no estuviera tan completa y absolutamente enamorado de ti, sería muy fácil odiarte, ya te lo he dicho!

- ¡Tranquilo amor! No esperarás que ande por toda la terraza comiendo fruta y brindando contigo desnuda. ¿O sí?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- ¡Eres un exhibicionista! – Lisa se rió. – Pero te prometo que no te voy a defraudar.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Se hizo un prolongado silencio tras el cual Lisa volvió al baño, solamente en una bata de baño inmaculadamente blanca. La colocó sobre una superficie cercana, quitándosela de encima con movimientos lentos y premeditados. El piloto no podía quitarle la vista de encima y cuando vio aparecer el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer, sintió que estaba cerca de sufrir un infarto. Pasó saliva casi dolorosamente mientras ella, lenta y seductoramente, caminaba hacia el jacuzzi y entraba en él.

- ¡Hmmm! – Lisa gimió placenteramente. – Tienes razón… está deliciosa el agua.

- ¡Santo cielo! – Rick se pasó la mano por el rostro. - ¡Lisa Hayes¡No tienes idea de lo que estás provocando con todo esto!

- Créeme, amor… - Lisa se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos. – Creo que tengo una idea bastante precisa de lo que estoy provocando… ¿Voy bien?

Los ojos de Rick resplandecieron con una mezcla de sorpresa, amor, diversión, travesura y mil sentimientos más que sólo Lisa podía provocar simultáneamente en él. Soltó una risita y se acercó a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Creo que te hizo daño pasar tanto tiempo con cierta Meltran alocada… pero probablemente no haya sido tan malo¿sabes?

- Habrá que ver… ¿cierto?

El piloto no respondió, sino que se dejó ir sobre ella, buscando desesperadamente sus labios. Ella lo recibió ansiosamente, echándole los brazos al cuello y entreabriendo sus labios para darle al piloto acceso total a su boca. El beso que siguió hubiera sido suficiente para llevar el agua del jacuzzi a punto de ebullición, si es que ésta no hubiera estado de por sí ya bastante caliente.

La conjunción del delicioso roce de la piel húmeda del otro, el aroma de los aceites de baño, las velas aromáticas y las fragancias nocturnas que entraban por la ventana abierta, mezclados con el aroma tan característico del otro, comenzaron a obrar su magia, provocando que el nivel de excitación de ambos jóvenes aumentara a una velocidad vertiginosa, llevándolos a un estado tal que el más mínimo roce de sus cuerpos era suficiente para provocarles sensaciones tan intensas que los hacían sentir vértigo.

La combinación del agua caliente masajeando sus cuerpos, la magia de la noche y el simple hecho de que estaban juntos creaba un ambiente lleno de amor y de erotismo que los hacía seriamente cuestionarse su lucidez… aquello parecía un sueño.

Los labios del piloto se separaron de los de Lisa para bajar suavemente y posarse en su cuello. Mientras la besaba ahí, justo en una de sus "zonas mágicas", sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, explorando, reconociendo, acariciando.

Lisa apenas podía respirar. Aquello era demasiado para ella… mientras Rick la besaba de la manera en cómo lo estaba haciendo, sus manos parecieron adquirir vida propia. Siguiendo el ejemplo de él, comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, lentamente, dándose su tiempo, deteniéndose en lugares claves del cuerpo de su piloto, donde ella sabía que a él le gustaba que ella lo acariciara.

Aquello provocaba que Rick gruñera y gimiera contra su cuello, haciendo aquella experiencia aún más intensa y deliciosa.

- Lisa… - El piloto finalmente murmuró con voz ronca y entrecortada. – No… no creo que pueda resistir mucho esta noche… siento que no puedo más…

- No te preocupes, amor. – Lisa buscó sus labios con los de ella. - ¡Tenemos toda la noche por delante!

Rick la miró a los ojos y como toda respuesta se lanzó sobre ella, devorando sus labios y abrazándola estrechamente contra sí, tratando de borrar cualquier espacio que hubiera entre ellos. El masaje del jacuzzi, aquellos sentimientos tan intensos, los sonidos de la noche, todo se combinaba en la mente del piloto y lo estaba llevando al límite… sin embargo súbitamente un pensamiento entró en su cabeza, haciendo que él recuperara algo de la cordura que parecía haber perdido.

- ¡Voy a hacer el amor con Lisa… con mi esposa! – Pensó. - ¡Mi esposa!

Lisa sintió cómo los besos urgentes de Rick y esa pasión desbocada que le había mostrado hasta hacía unos segundos, poco a poco comenzaron a ser sustituidos por el roce suave de sus manos sobre su cuerpo y un beso que si bien era profundo, estaba cargado de amor y de ternura… una ternura infinita que hizo que ella sintiera mariposas en el estómago.

- Lisa… - Susurró Rick apenas separándose de ella. - ¡Te amo, preciosa! Eres mi vida… ¡Eres mi todo¡Te amo!

- Y yo te amo a ti, mi cielo. Tú también eres mi todo. – Lisa lo miró a los ojos y le retiró unos mechones de cabello mojado de la frente.

- Quiero que sea especial, amor… inolvidable… como nuestra primera vez. Quiero llevarte al cielo… quiero que tú también me lleves ahí… Lisa, te amo… ¡Te amo!

El piloto volvió a atrapar los labios de ella en los suyos, pero aquel beso era suave, tierno, cargado de promesas y de sentimientos. Lisa puso su mano en la mejilla de su piloto y lo acarició con ternura. ¡Amaba tanto a aquel hombre que a veces simplemente no sabía qué hacer con tanto amor!

- ¡_Te voy a dar una noche que no olvidarás!_ – Los dos pensaron al mismo tiempo, mientras se besaban.

Pasaron un buen rato en el jacuzzi, besándose, acariciándose, contemplándose mutuamente. Rick masajeó suavemente la espalda de Lisa y ella correspondió, haciendo lo mismo con la de él cuando fue su turno. Aquellos masajes no estuvieron exentos de besos traviesos, caricias provocativas y sonrisas llenas de promesas y de amor.

Finalmente ambos decidieron que era hora de salir del jacuzzi y proseguir con su celebración de amor en su habitación. El piloto ayudó a su esposa a salir y ambos se dieron unos segundos para besarse mientras ambos se secaban mutuamente con las suaves toallas mullidas que estaban preparadas cerca de la tina.

Enseguida Rick se puso la toalla alrededor de la cintura y salió del baño, mientras le informaba a Lisa que iba a ponerse un boxer. Ella, por su parte, decidió usar ese tiempo para vestirse con la ropa interior que Miriya le había insistido que debía comprar para la ocasión: un hermoso conjunto de encaje blanco, femenino, elegante y provocativo a la vez.

Lisa se miró al espejo, aprobando su apariencia. Incluso la siempre modesta almirante Hayes tenía que admitir que tantos años de servicio en el ejército le habían dado un cuerpo atlético, sano y bien formado. Se puso su bata de seda encima y se arregló el cabello antes de ir a donde Rick ya la esperaba en la terraza.

Cuando llegó a ese lugar, sonrió al sentir el suave roce de la brisa marina en su rostro. Su piloto estaba recargado en la baranda de madera, observando las luces del pueblo, mientras la brisa se encargaba de secarle el cabello. Lisa sonrió al percatarse de lo absolutamente perfecto y seductor que él se veía, vistiendo solamente unos boxers de una tela azul que ella reconoció enseguida: era el tartán de la familia Hunter.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick susurró y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando sintió los brazos de ella cerrarse en torno a su torso. - ¿Qué haces, traviesa?

- ¡Has estado haciendo ejercicio, Hunter!

- ¿Se nota? – El piloto sonrió aún más radiantemente. – Tú sabes que siempre hago ejercicio… pero en estas últimas dos semanas, bueno… ¡Tenía que mantenerme ocupado de alguna manera o corría el riesgo de enloquecer! Además quería verme bien para ti, preciosa.

Rick dio media vuelta, para mirar a Lisa de frente. Ella lo abrazó alrededor de la cintura y él recargó su frente en la de ella, sonriéndole con amor.

- ¡Jamás te habías visto mejor, piloto! – Lisa lo besó en la punta de la nariz. - ¿Y esos boxers?

- ¿Te gustan? – Rick se separó un poco de ella para que ambos los pudieran ver. – Me los regaló Max… se que es un regalo algo fuera de lo común pero… son mejores que los que Miriya me regaló, en todo caso.

- ¿Miriya te regaló unos boxers? – Lisa levantó una ceja.

- Sí. – Rick asintió con la cabeza. – Son negros, de tela elástica y dicen "Propiedad Privada de Lisa Hayes-Hunter".

Lisa no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada fuerte y espontánea que hizo que Rick se sonrojara un poco, pero terminara riendo también.

- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría verte esos boxers puestos uno de estos días.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick gruñó con falsa indignación. – Pero… - Suspiró resignado y se encogió de hombros. – Donde manda capitán, no gobierna marinero.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y sonrieron enternecidos. Él levantó su mano para acariciar el rostro de Lisa y ella sostuvo su mano contra su mejilla por unos momentos.

- La vida a tu lado siempre será maravillosa, amor. – Lisa susurró.

- Te prometo que te voy a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo, hermosa. Esa es mi misión en la vida. Quiero que dentro de muchos años, cuando ambos seamos ancianos, tú recuerdes estos días y pienses en todo lo que habremos vivido juntos durante todo ese tiempo y pienses que valió la pena arriesgarte a casarte conmigo.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa replicó conmovida, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. - ¡Claro que valdrá la pena! Amor, TÚ vales la pena. Eres el hombre más increíble que he conocido en mi vida y yo… yo te amo, Rick. ¡Te adoro!

- Por eso mismo, amor. – Rick le besó las manos. – Quiero que seas feliz. Lisa, tú me aceptaste con todos mis errores, con mis miserias, con mis debilidades, con todo lo malo que tenía… tú me has hecho un mejor ser humano. Lisa, a partir de ahora yo sólo vivo por ti y para ti, mi vida. ¡Nada más me importa!

Lisa no sabía cómo responder a eso. Las palabras del piloto habían estado tan cargadas de sentimiento, de pasión y de verdad absoluta que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera podido haberle dicho hubiera sido insuficiente. En lugar de eso se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios de una manera como jamás lo había besado antes… de una manera tan llena de amor, de devoción y de ternura que Rick sintió que miles de fuegos artificiales estallaban dentro de él con aquel beso.

Cuando se separaron, él la miró a los ojos por unos segundos, con una expresión de absoluta adoración y arrobamiento en su rostro. Lisa, tomaba aire, tratando de recuperar su ritmo cardiaco normal después de aquel beso, le acarició el rostro y le sonrió, al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano y lo conducía a una banca de madera doble que estaba en un extremo de la terraza, cubierta con enormes cojines blancos. Junto a esa banca estaba la mesita con los chocolates y las fresas, y la pequeña tina con hielos donde estaba la champaña.

En cuanto se sentaron ahí, Rick se recostó y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Lisa, observándola con adoración. Ella alargó la mano para tomar una fresa de la fuente y la mordió lenta y provocativamente, saboreándola. Él siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, hechizado ante la belleza de Lisa, de su esposa, ante su perfección y asombrado de la manera en como ella parecía ponerlo en trance tan solo con su mirada.

El piloto abrió su boca cuando ella le ofreció la otra mitad de la fruta a él y cuando ella se la puso en los labios, el la tomó y de paso se dio el gusto de lamer levemente la punta de los dedos de Lisa. Ella se inclinó levemente sobre él y le plantó un beso suave y fugaz en los labios… un beso dulce que sabía a fresas.

Durante varios minutos ambos estuvieron comiendo fresas y chocolates, engolosinados con aquellas delicias y totalmente absortos el uno en el otro, mientras las palabras dulces y tiernas no dejaban de fluir entre ellos, acompañadas de sonrisas cautivadoras, de caricias fugitivas o de ocasionales besos.

Cuando finalmente Rick reunió la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para sentarse y mirar a Lisa de frente, ella colocó un último chocolate en su boca, sosteniéndolo con los dientes. Rick se acercó para tomarlo servido directamente de los labios de ella y Lisa, entre juguetona y traviesamente lo empujó con la lengua dentro de la boca de él para luego besarlo larga y ardorosamente. Fue un beso que él respondió con igual entusiasmo y sin poder evitar que una momentánea sonrisa curvara levemente la comisura de sus labios. Rick no recordaba un tiempo en el que él se hubiera sentido tan absolutamente relajado y feliz.

- Propongo un brindis. – El piloto se puso de pie, yendo a abrir la botella de champaña. - ¿Qué te parece?

Lisa sonrió y lo miró mientras él abría la botella y servía las dos copas a la mitad, pues él bien sabía que, después de algunos incidentes ocurridos el año anterior, Lisa no era particularmente amante de consumir alcohol, mientras que en su caso, su tolerancia al mismo era mínima. Así que aquel brindis era casi algo simbólico… eso sin mencionar que estaba ansioso por pasar a cosas… más interesantes.

Ella tomó la copa que él le ofrecía y después, mirándose a los ojos, chocaron sus copas y sonrieron soñadoramente.

- ¡Por la eternidad al lado de la mujer a la que amo… quien me complementa en todo aspecto y me hace el hombre más feliz del universo! Por ti, Lisa Hayes-Hunter. ¡Salud!

- ¡Salud! – Lisa contestó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillándole con lágrimas de felicidad.

Los dos le dieron un trago a su bebida y enseguida fue el turno de Lisa de levantar levemente su copa y hacer su brindis.

- Por nuestra felicidad… por una vida larga y llena de alegrías, sorpresas y bendiciones… los dos juntos. Pero por sobre todo por ti, Rick Hunter… tú que eres la razón que me mantiene respirando y a mi corazón latiendo. ¡Salud!

- ¡Salud! – Rick respondió, chocando su copa con la de ella.

Después de vaciar el contenido, los dos pusieron sus copas vacías sobre la mesa y por unos segundos ambos se miraron a los ojos. Finalmente Rick extendió sus manos para que Lisa las tomara y cuando ella lo hizo, él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó tierna y protectoramente contra su pecho, plantándole un beso tibio en la frente antes de tomar su mano y besarla ardorosamente.

Lisa sonrió cuando notó como Rick parecía estar hipnotizado por el anillo que ella portaba en su dedo anular. Lo observaba fascinado, mientras su mano masajeaba la de ella y ocasionalmente se la llevaba a los labios para besarla. Después de unos momentos Rick le enseñó su propio anillo a Lisa, quien en silencio le sonrió y le beso la mano. Los dos colocaron sus manos, las que portaban sus anillos, juntas palma con palma. El piloto sonreía enternecido al comprobar la diferencia de tamaño de sus manos y lo frágil y delicada que la mano de ella se veía contra la suya, fuerte y un tanto áspera, endurecida por el trabajo.

Sus ojos se encontraron y los dos se sonrieron con amor mientras él se llevaba la mano de ella al pecho y la besaba en la mejilla. Los dos comenzaron a moverse, como si estuvieran bailando lentamente al ritmo del sonido del mar al romper contra la playa. Era una noche mágica como ninguna.

El piloto sintió que el corazón le iba a estallar en el pecho cuando Lisa comenzó a cantar suavemente una canción en su oído. Una hermosa canción que caló hondo en el corazón de Rick e hizo que sus ya de por si exaltados sentidos, llegaran al límite.

-

"_El amor, el amor lo cambia todo: las manos y los rostros; la tierra y el cielo. El amor, el amor lo cambia todo, la manera en la que vives y la manera en la que mueres. El amor puede hacer que el verano vuele o que una noche parezca una vida entera. Sí, el amor lo cambia todo, ahora se estremezco tan sólo con escuchar tu nombre. Nada en el mundo volverá jamás a ser lo mismo. _

_El amor, el amor lo cambia todo: los días son más largos, las palabras tienen más significado. El amor, el amor lo cambia todo; hace que el dolor se sienta más profundamente que antes. El amor pondrá tu mundo de cabeza, pero ese mundo existirá por siempre. Sí, el amor, el amor lo cambia todo, te puede llenar de gloria o te puede llenar de vergüenza… nada en el mundo volverá a ser jamás lo mismo._

_Iremos juntos a enfrentar el mundo, planeando nuestro futuro, dándole forma a nuestros años por venir. El amor surge de improviso y súbitamente toda nuestra sabiduría desaparece. El amor hace que cualquier persona cometa tonterías. Hace que rompamos todas las reglas que nos habíamos impuesto. Sí, el amor lo cambia todo: vive o muere en su fuego. El amor jamás dejará que vuelvas a ser el mismo… el amor jamás te dejará que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes. "_

("Love Changes Everything" – Andrew Lloyd Webber)

-

Rick no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a correr por sus mejillas cuando escuchó a Lisa cantándole esa canción tan llena de sentimiento a él y solamente a él. Siempre había sabido que ella tenía una voz hermosa, pero escucharla de esa manera, esa noche… cantando esa canción. Eso era demasiado para el corazón ya de por sí enternecido del piloto.

Abrazó a Lisa con todas sus fuerzas y buscó sus labios desesperadamente. Ella comprendió que aquella era la manera de él de expresarle cuánto le había gustado esa canción. La almirante regresó el beso con gran sentimiento y tanto amor, que ambos sintieron que el aire les faltaba.

Sin dejar de besarse, ambos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la cama, en donde finalmente se dejaron caer si mayor ceremonia, sin dejar de besarse ni de acariciarse. Lisa sintió que la mano del piloto se deslizaba peligrosamente dentro de su bata de seda y ella lo detuvo.

- Rick… - Lo miró a los ojos y puso su mano sobre la de él. – Un momento… permíteme.

Sin saber qué esperar de ella, y sin poder controlar su respiración agitada, él se recostó sobre las almohadas de la cama, sin dejar de observar a Lisa quien, con movimientos lentos, se estaba deshaciendo el nudo de su bata… para luego dejarla caer lenta y seductoramente. La suave seda resbaló por el cuerpo de ella de una manera sugestiva que hizo que Rick se quedara sin respiración por un momento… situación que empeoró cuando sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo perfecto de su esposa… elegantemente ataviado con su ropa interior de encaje.

- ¡Lisa! – La voz de Rick fue más un gruñido que una palabra.

Enseguida ella se acercó a él, gateando sobre su cuerpo lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. El piloto dejó escapar un suspiro de placer y se hundió en su lecho de almohadas mientras sentía cómo ella descansaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre él y comenzaba a frotarse lenta, sensual, casi juguetonamente contra todo su cuerpo. ¡Aquello era demasiado! Rick gimió profundamente y cerró los ojos.

Las sensaciones se volvieron más fuertes e intensas cuando ella comenzó a besar el cuello del piloto de una manera tal que provocó que él comenzara a ronronear como un gatito. Sus besos bajaron al pecho de Rick, mientras sus manos no dejaban de acariciarlo, de explorarlo ni de tocarlo en cada parte de su cuerpo que ella sabía que a él le gustaba. El cuerpo de él se arqueó y un suspiro escapó de lo más profundo de su pecho cuando sintió como Lisa comenzó a bajar a través de su pecho y su estómago, mientras su lengua iba dejando un caminito húmedo por todo su torso.

- ¡Lisa! – Gimió él, hundiendo sus manos en el cabello sedoso de ella, para sostener su cabeza. - ¡Vas a terminar por matarme aquí mismo!

- Apenas comienzo, general. – Lisa levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de él. - ¡Y espero que usted esté a la altura de las circunstancias!

La almirante complementó aquella orden con un beso en la parte baja del cuerpo del piloto que provocó tal reacción en su cuerpo, que Lisa decidió volver a subir, esta vez besándolo en el mismo camino que antes había recorrido con su lengua, hasta llegar a sus labios. Él la besó con tanta pasión y tanto deseo, que Lisa sintió que literalmente había fuego emanando de cada poro del cuerpo de Rick, ella podía sentirlo. Y la manera en cómo ella estaba acomodada sobre de él, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, hacía obvio el hecho de lo mucho que el piloto la deseaba y la necesitaba en esos momentos.

Fue el turno de Lisa de arquear su espalda y gemir contra los labios del piloto, cuando sintió que él comenzaba a manipular desesperadamente el broche de su sostén. Con un movimiento rápido e inesperado, Rick invirtió sus posiciones en la cama, de manera que fuera ahora él quien estuviera en control. Se separaron y él le sonrió traviesamente, mientras sostenía el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella con su brazo izquierdo y dejaba que su mano derecha acariciara lenta y provocativamente el pecho de su esposa.

- ¡Eres hermosa! – Él le susurró y la mirada llena de deseo que acompañó a esa frase hizo que Lisa temblara de placer.

El piloto se inclinó sobre ella para besarla en los labios, sin que su mano dejara de recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Sin siquiera percatarse de ello, Lisa había comenzado a hacer lo mismo, acariciando a Rick, recorriendo su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos, enredándolos en el cabello de la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras profundizaban el beso.

Una de las piernas de ella se había enroscado alrededor de la cintura del muchacho, descansando su pie en la pantorrilla del piloto. Cuando Rick sintió que ella comenzaba a subir y bajar su pie por la parte interna de su pierna, en especial cuando tocaba la corva de sus rodillas, se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Su beso se rompió y Rick, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, se inclinó para comenzar a besar a Lisa en el pecho, mientras con movimientos lentos pero decididos se deshacía de su sostén.

La brisa nocturna entraba serenamente por las puertas abiertas de la habitación que daban a la terraza. El suave roce de la brisa contra la piel húmeda y caliente de los dos jóvenes esposos que yacían en la cama, aumentaba el placer que ellos estaban experimentando. El sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la playa parecía acompasarse al ritmo de su propia respiración y a los latidos de sus corazones.

Rick estaba besando cada rincón, cada milímetro del cuerpo de Lisa. Sus manos recorrían sus piernas largas y bien torneadas, para que luego sus labios siguieran el camino que sus manos habían recorrido primero. Lisa miró a su esposo, quien se detuvo de pronto y le sonrió, al tiempo que tomaba en su mano su pie y comenzaba a besarlo con adoración. Lisa sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Jamás pensó que algún día Rick Hunter llegara a amarla de la manera en cómo ahora lo hacía… con tanta pasión, con un amor tan profundo que era adoración, no podía definirse de otra manera.

- ¡Te amo! – Rick susurró, sin dejar de besarla. - ¡Amo cada centímetro de ti, Lisa! Eres tan perfecta… eres una diosa… _mi diosa._

Los besos de Rick comenzaron a subir por la parte interna de las piernas de Lisa, provocando que ella gimiera y susurrara su nombre una y otra vez… aquello se hizo más intenso y más apasionado cuando el piloto se deshizo definitivamente de la ropa interior de ella y comenzó a besarla en las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo. Esas a donde sólo él tenía acceso.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa gemía sin poder controlarse. Aquello era demasiado. - ¡Rick, te amo!

Después de varios minutos de deliciosa tortura, el piloto regresó a los labios de Lisa, quien lo observaba con ojos entreabiertos y con una adoración que hizo que él sintiera que estaba a punto de romper a llorar de tanto amor y tanto placer. Sin que mediaran palabras de por medio, Lisa tomó su cabeza en sus manos y comenzó a besarlo profundamente en los labios.

Mientras lo hacía, fue el turno de ella de intercambiar posiciones, para aprisionar al piloto debajo de su cuerpo. Lisa colocó sus manos en las muñecas del él para inmovilizar sus manos contra la almohada, a ambos lados de su cabeza. Se separó bruscamente, dando por terminado aquel beso y provocando que Rick temblara perceptiblemente al ver el fuego y la pasión que brillaba en los ojos de Lisa en esos momentos.

- Rick Hunter… - Lisa murmuró, al tiempo que comenzaba a besarle el cuello. – Voy a besarte, voy a probarte, voy a explorar cada rincón de tu cuerpo… ¡Te amo, piloto¡Eres mi vida!

- Lisa… - Rick gemía, moviendo su cabeza, inútilmente tratando de encontrar los labios de ella con los suyos.

Estaba bajo su voluntad y sentía que no tenía fuerzas en el cuerpo para resistirse a ella, a sus caricias, a sus deseos. Su mente racional comenzó a entrar en un estado letárgico en donde él no podía pensar ni razonar. Las sensaciones y los sentimientos lo abrumaban en esos momentos. Su universo entero se resumía a Lisa, su esposa, amándolo de una manera en como jamás lo había hecho antes.

Ni siquiera supo en qué momento Lisa se deshizo de su boxer… pero ella estaba cumpliendo su amenaza. No había un milímetro en la piel del muchacho en donde él no sintiera el placer estallar intensamente, cuando ella le plantaba algún beso suave, una caricia atrevida, un mordisco travieso, o donde no le aplicara una suave succión o una caricia demasiado intensa para su autocontrol. Cada parte de su cuerpo, de la punta de sus dedos a la punta de sus cabellos, latía con el placer que Lisa le estaba proporcionando.

Llegó un momento en el que él sintió que no podía soportarlo más… sentía que se volvería loco si aquella tortura proseguía. Sentía tanto placer y tanta pasión que por momentos era casi doloroso. Detuvo a Lisa, quien en esos momentos estaba muy ocupada besándolo lánguidamente en el pecho, mientras sus manos se deslizaban peligrosamente en su entrepierna.

Sus miradas se encontraron y el fuego que ambos vieron el los ojos del otro les dijo que era el momento… que ambos estaban listos para dar el siguiente paso… para consumar su matrimonio. Ninguno de los dos podría resistir aquella espera por mucho tiempo más, a pesar de lo placentera que aquella sesión estaba resultando, ya se había alargado por lo que parecía ser horas, aunque ellos no pudieran decirlo a ciencia cierta.

El piloto tomó a Lisa en sus brazos, recostándola suavemente sobre los cojines que había sobre la cama. Ella no opuso mayor resistencia. Antes bien, se permitió perderse en los ojos intensamente azules de él, que la miraban con tanto amor y tanto deseo que su corazón comenzó a latir de una manera que ella lo sentía palpitar en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

- Lisa… - Rick gimió con voz ronca. - ¡Te amo!

- Y yo te amo a ti, Rick… más de lo que alguna vez podré explicarte.

- Al menos podemos tratar de demostrarlo¿cierto? – Rick sonrió, sin poder controlar su respiración acelerada e irregular. - ¡Quiero hacerte el amor, hermosa! Quiero hundirme en lo más profundo de tu ser, ser uno contigo… quiero llegar al paraíso contigo, Lisa…

Ella tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos y lo atrajo a ella para besarlo de lleno en los labios de una manera tan íntimamente sensual que el piloto comenzó a gemir suavemente contra su boca mientras ella se acomodaba debajo de él y lo ayudaba a posicionarse sobre ella. Los dos se dieron su tiempo, sintiéndose, acariciándose, frotando sus cuerpos uno contra el otro, dejando que la pasión los consumiera mientras su beso se hacía más profundo y más intenso.

Rick se separó de ella lentamente, mientras Lisa entreabría sus ojos y acariciaba su rostro con amor. Sus miradas se encontraron y por un momento el tiempo pareció detenerse. La suave luz de las velas que iluminaban la habitación hacía que sus rostros resplandecieran hermosamente y sus ojos destellaran, como si dentro de ellos estuviera brillando un fuego intenso e incontrolable. El fuego de su amor.

Lisa recorrió toda la extensión del cuerpo de Rick con su mano libre, desde el cuello hasta sus muslos y de regreso. Ese suave roce, unido a la manera en cómo ella estaba acariciando su rostro y la mirada intensa que tenía en sus ojos fueron la última gota que Rick podía soportar.

El piloto comenzó a moverse lenta y pausadamente, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar la necesidad que en esos momentos lo consumía. Pero quería que aquello fuera algo especial… algo inolvidable. Sus ojos no dejaron los de Lisa ni un solo segundo mientras comenzó a penetrarla suave y cuidadosamente… mientras comenzó a entrar por primera vez en _su esposa_.

Lisa le sostenía la mirada a Rick, aunque no podía evitar que sus ojos se cerraran momentáneamente cuando el placer se hacía demasiado intenso. Pero la manera en cómo él la estaba observando, vigilante y apasionadamente, como queriéndose asegurar de que aquello fuera placentero y especial para ella, hacía que Lisa no quisiera apartar su mirada de esos ojos azules tan hermosos… _los ojos de su esposo_.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick gimió cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de ella. - ¡Soñé tanto con éste momento¡Esperé tanto por éste momento!

- Yo también, amor… - Lisa comenzó a mover sus caderas, provocando que Rick suspirara ahogadamente y su cuerpo se tensara. – Ahora seremos uno solo… para siempre.

- ¡Para siempre, princesa! – Rick buscó sus labios. - ¡Para siempre!

El beso que compartieron, cargado de ternura y de promesas, contrastaba radicalmente con los movimientos intensos y apasionados de sus cuerpos, mientras encontraban ese ritmo perfecto que ellos tan bien conocían… el ritmo de su amor.

Mientras ambos se hacían el amor, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de acariciar al otro, de besarlo, de susurrarle al oído frases tiernas y llenas de pasión. Jamás en su vida de pareja habían sentido tanto placer o tanta emoción en su acto de amor. Las cosas se sentían muy diferentes ahora que ambos eran esposos… ahora que existía entre ellos la seguridad y la confianza absoluta de que, sin importar o que pasara, ellos estarían juntos para toda la eternidad.

Aquel acto de amor parecía querer se infinito. A pesar de la necesidad que ambos sentían de llegar al clímax y de hundirse en aquel mar de sensaciones que el uno sabía producir en el otro, la verdad era que estaban disfrutando demasiado aquella cercanía física, aquella intimidad, aquella comunión total de sus cuerpos y de sus almas. En esos momentos el placer parecía menos importante que aquel sentimiento tan profundo que les producía el estar juntos… tan juntos como les era humanamente posible.

Había momentos en los que Rick tomaba el control, regalándole a Lisa sensaciones demasiado placenteras y haciéndola gemir y suspirar. Y había instantes en los que ella decidía someter a su piloto a su voluntad absoluta, rodando sobre él para corresponder de la misma manera en la que él la amaba a ella.

Aquella era una noche de descubrimientos… era increíble pensar que después de haber estado íntimamente juntos durante 7 meses, aún había tanto por descubrir, tanto por explorar, tanto por experimentar, tanto por sentir… aquella sesión de amor se prolongó, mientras ellos intentaban nuevas posiciones, nuevas caricias, nuevas maneras de estimular a su compañero, queriendo entregarle todo el placer que fuera posible… queriendo que aquella noche fuera especial e inolvidable.

El piloto llevó a Lisa al límite en varias ocasiones, sin permitirse a sí mismo alcanzar el alivio tan deseado… sabía que podía resistir un poco más… sólo un poco más… por Lisa, por él mismo. Ninguno de los dos quería que aquel momento terminara.

Pero llegó un momento en el que el autocontrol de Rick ya no dio para más y Lisa así pareció comprenderlo. Con un movimiento suave, hizo que quedaran en una posición en la que él estuviera sobre ella, sin permitirle por un segundo abandonarla. El piloto ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de aquello, su respiración era demasiado irregular y Lisa sentía su corazón palpitando con fuerza contra su pecho y su pulso acelerado al límite cuando ella lo besó en el cuello.

Embriagado de placer y sin tener ya control sobre sí mismo, el piloto comenzó a moverse con tanta fuerza como su cuerpo agotado se lo permitía, acelerando su ritmo y permitiendo que Lisa lo abrazara estrechamente, lo besara en los labios, en el cuello, en la oreja, en la barbilla… sin poderse controlar, Rick pasó sus manos por debajo del cuerpo de ella, respirando entrecortadamente, para apretarla contra sí tanto como le fuera posible.

Sus embates comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes y más profundos y un gemido intenso comenzó a escapar de su pecho, mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello sudoroso de Lisa y sentía cómo una onda expansiva de calor comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, surgiendo del centro mismo de su ser.

Lisa sintió que su propio cuerpo respondía a aquellas reacciones en cadena que se estaban produciendo en el cuerpo de su esposo. Se abrazó estrechamente a él, para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo y que no hubiera entre ellos el más mínimo espacio. Sus piernas envolvieron sus caderas y sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de su nuca mientras su nombre escapaba violentamente de sus labios y sentía cómo todo su cuerpo se sacudía con ondas de placer que comenzaron a extenderse y a inundar cada molécula de su cuerpo con tan intensidad que por varios minutos Lisa perdió todo contacto con la realidad.

En algún rincón de su mente funcional, Rick fue conciente del clímax de su esposa y aquello fue lo último que él necesito para dejar escapar definitivamente su propio placer. Cada músculo de su cuerpo fue sacudido por impetuosos espasmos, mientras sentía cómo toda su esencia masculina se vaciaba por completo dentro de aquella mujer que tenía en sus brazos… la mujer que era su vida entera. Rick pudo sentir cada convulsión, cada estremecimiento y cada palpitación que sacudieron su cuerpo, llevándolo a un estado de éxtasis que jamás había experimentado en su vida.

No tuvo conciencia del momento en el que su cuerpo se desplomó inerte sobre el cuerpo de Lisa, que aún seguía sacudiéndose levemente, después de aquella experiencia tan intensa que habían compartido. El piloto registró vagamente en su mente esas sensaciones tibias y sedantes que sentía en su rostro… y que reconoció como los suaves besos de su esposa.

Lisa lo sostenía en brazos, abrazándolo estrechamente y sin poder siquiera moverse. El piloto temblaba ligeramente, totalmente consumido por aquella experiencia tan hermosa que había compartido con su esposa, pero incapaz de volver en sí, sumergido como estaba en aquel momento de absoluto arrobamiento en el que se encontraba. Ella apenas tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para ladear su cabeza y posar sus labios suavemente en la frente sudorosa de su piloto, besándolo con un amor y una ternura que contrastaban radicalmente con el huracán de sensaciones por el que acababan de atravesar.

- ¡Te amo, Rick! – Lisa susurró con voz apenas audible. - ¡Eres mi vida!

Rick no pudo responderle inmediatamente. Su respiración aún era irregular y entrecortada y no parecía tener fuerzas ni siquiera para abrir sus ojos. Lisa así lo comprendió y lo besó en los parpados con todo el amor y la ternura que sentía por él… por aquel piloto rebelde que ahora era su esposo.

- Lisa… - Rick susurró después de unos segundos, apenas entreabriendo sus ojos. - ¡Te amo! Jamás… podré… demostrártelo lo… suficiente.

Lisa acunó su cabeza contra su pecho y el piloto cerró los ojos, permitiéndose unos momentos de descanso, mientras escuchaba el sonido rítmico del corazón de Lisa y lentamente comenzaba a recuperar su ritmo cardiaco normal. La manera en como ella le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda no ayudaban a que Rick saliera de su letargo. Antes bien, se estaba relajando en los brazos de Lisa y un inevitable sopor comenzaba a invadir todo su cuerpo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo que excedía sus propias fuerzas, el piloto abrió los ojos y se levantó levemente, para mirar a su esposa al rostro y acariciarlo con un movimiento torpe. Ella le sonrió y colocó su mano en la mejilla de él, atrayéndolo hacia sí para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

- Usted, señor Hunter, es un amante extraordinario.

La voz de Lisa había salido en tono bastante inusual, haciendo obvio el hecho de que aún no había recuperado el control sobre sí misma. Rick apenas y pudo reír antes de rozarle la frente a Lisa con los labios y responder:

- Usted no se queda atrás, señora Hayes-Hunter. – La miró a los ojos unos segundos y luego continuó. – Lisa… jamás había sentido lo que hoy sentí… ¡Fue perfecto, amor!

- Fue hermoso… - Lisa suspiró y recostó a Rick sobre su pecho. – Estar así contigo… Rick… ¡Te amo! Jamás me cansaré de decírtelo.

- Y yo jamás… me cansaré de escucharlo.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos. Lisa seguía acariciando el cabello y la espalda del piloto, mientras él subía y bajaba su mano por el costado de ella y le plantaba suaves besitos en su pecho. Sin embargo aquella noche de amor comenzó a cobrar su cuota y ambos comenzaron a caer en un delicioso estado de duermevela en el que las sensaciones de lo que habían compartido hacía unos minutos se mezclaban con sus sueños.

Sin siquiera percatarse de ello, los dos se movieron a una posición más cómoda, ladeando apenas sus cuerpos, sin romper su abrazo, para yacer de lado y poderse abrazar aún más estrecha e íntimamente. El último pensamiento coherente de Lisa fue para Rick, mientras que él, incapaz ya de permanecer despierto, plantó un beso suave en la frente de Lisa… y se quedó profundamente dormido, sus labios contra la piel de su esposa, mientras aún era parte de ella misma.

Lisa apenas fue consiente de aquel beso. Sus ojos se cerraron, se acurrucó contra el cuerpo tibio y sudoroso de su esposo y aspiró profundamente, llenado sus pulmones de su esencia, de su aroma… y cayendo en un sueño profundo y relajado, sintiéndose completamente protegida y segura en los brazos del hombre a quien su corazón había decidido amar… de su esposo.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente Lisa y Rick permanecieron dormidos hasta muy tarde. Habían caído en un sopor profundo y, el cansancio de la boda y del viaje, aunado con sus actividades de la noche anterior hicieron que ninguno de los dos abriera los ojos en el transcurso de la mañana.

Fue hasta que el hambre comenzó a hacer mella en ellos, considerando que en realidad no habían cenado la noche anterior, que ambos comenzaron a despertar. Lisa se estiró perezosamente sobre Rick, quien había comenzado a hacer toda clase de ruidos y gruñidos con su garganta. Los ojos de ambos se entreabrieron y se sonrieron adormiladamente. El sonido de las olas y las aves marinas creaba toda una sinfonía a su alrededor… era un día soleado y cálido, perfecto para relajarse en la playa.

- ¡Buenos días, hermosa! – Rick susurró adormilado y acarició el rostro de Lisa antes de besarla suavemente en la frente. - ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Buenos días, mi apuesto piloto. – Lisa le acarició el pecho desnudo. – Dormí muy bien… soñé contigo toda la noche… pero todavía me siento algo cansada.

- Yo también. – Rick se rió. - ¡Anoche si que fue increíble! Fue diferente a todo… no sé, pero… se sintió muy especial.

- ¡Fue hermoso! Y sí, fue muy especial… ¡Estuviste fantástico, piloto! – Lisa se acercó mimosamente a él para besarlo en los labios.

- Tú no estuviste nada mal, bonita. – Rick le regresó el beso. – ¡Vaya que aprendiste algunas cosas interesantes en estos días pasados!

- Se hace lo que se puede. – Lisa se rió suavemente. – Además, por ti, Rick… cualquier cosa. ¡Te amo!

- ¡Y yo a ti, mi vida!

Los dos comenzaron a besarse suavemente, mientras comentaban, entre besos, lo mucho que iban a disfrutar esas vacaciones y cuanto amor se pensaban dar. Pero el sonido de sus estómagos reclamando comida los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Rick se alargó sobre Lisa para ver su reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y le informó que eran más de las doce de la tarde. En otras circunstancias aquello hubiera provocado que Lisa saliera de la cama hecha un bólido, pero no esa vez… no cuando tenían todo el tiempo del mundo en sus manos.

Lisa se estiró perezosamente, provocando que el deseo volviera a surgir en Rick cuando contempló su cuerpo perfecto, bañado por la luz cálida e intensa de aquel mediodía tropical. Sin embargo había prioridades y en esos momentos la comida era una de ellas.

Mientras Lisa se daba una ducha, el piloto pidió que se les sirviera el almuerzo en el desayunador que tenían en el porche de la casa de playa. Después fue su turno de darse una ducha rápida y de vestirse solamente con un traje de baño azul que resaltaba sus ojos y su figura atlética. Lisa apareció en la escena vistiendo un traje de baño rojo de dos piezas que hizo que los ojos de Rick se movieran por todo su cuerpo, deleitándose con lo que veía.

- ¡Va a ser muy difícil mantener mis manos alejadas de ti, Lisa Hayes- Hunter!

- ¿Y quién dijo que quería que mantuvieras tus manos alejadas de mí, Rick Hunter? – Lisa se acercó juguetonamente a él para entregarle un frasco de plástico. – Para empezar, mientras llega la comida podrías ayudarme a ponerme la loción para broncear.

- ¡Oh! – Rick sonrió divertido y se cuadró formalmente ante ella. - ¡A sus órdenes, mi almirante! Aunque… supongo que después usted podría ayudarme a mí con lo mismo.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Lisa le guiñó el ojo mientras se dirigía a la terraza y se sentaba en la banca de madera. - ¿Piensas venir o vas a quedarte observándome todo el día?

- ¡Vaya que hoy te levantaste mandoncita, jefa! – Rick se rió y fue a sentarse detrás de ella, plantando un beso suave en su hombro desnudo.

Pasaron la siguiente media hora frotándose mutuamente la loción para broncear en sus cuerpos, compartiendo besos traviesos, miradas intensas y más de una caricia atrevida y juguetona.

Cuando finalmente el almuerzo estuvo servido, los dos bajaron al porche y disfrutaron de una bien merecida comida. Pensaban dedicarse a descansar ese día, sin más planes que adormecerse al sol y quizás nadar un poco. Tenían dos semanas por delante para hacer todo lo que querían hacer en aquel paraíso tropical, pero en esos momentos lo que más les urgía era un buen descanso.

-

* * *

-

Aquel segundo día que pasaron en la Isla Itzamná fue un día de relajación y diversión en la playa. Después de comer los dos se dedicaron a caminar por la orilla del mar, de la mano y sin prisas, dándose su tiempo para examinar cada rincón que encontraban, cada hermosa vista que se presentaba ante sus ojos y cada nueva sorpresa que aquella isla tenía para ofrecer.

Rick colocó una hermosa flor roja en el cabello de Lisa y después los dos se besaron con un impetuoso abandono, sabiéndose completamente solos en ese lugar que en esos momentos sólo les pertenecía a ellos.

Después Rick le mostró a Lisa un regalo de bodas que había recibido de Kelly, con el comentario de que "sería útil durante su viaje de bodas". Era una pequeña cámara digital de plástico amarillo, a prueba de agua y de arena, pues estaba herméticamente sellada. Sin duda _"su prima_" los conocía demasiado bien y Lisa hizo la nota mental de agradecerle por todas sus atenciones en cuanto volvieran a casa.

Aquella cámara hizo las delicias de la joven pareja. Se dieron un tiempo para tomar toda clase de fotografías. Los dos estaban de un humor bastante juguetón aquel día, por lo que aquella sesión fotográfica no sólo se prolongó durante horas, sino que además resulto bastante divertida. Tomaron fotos del paisaje, el uno del otro, fotos de pareja, fotos paparazzi, cientos de fotografías que irían a parar a su creciente álbum fotográfico, _"que ahora sí podrían llamar familiar",_ como había dicho Rick.

Después de varias horas regresaron a su playa privada y decidieron que era un buen momento para ir a nadar. Jamás habían nadado juntos en el mar y aquella experiencia fue especialmente placentera para ambos. Entre sus juegos y sus travesuras, encontraron momentos para abrazarse y besarse en el agua, dejando que las olas a su alrededor los mecieran suavemente y crearan entre ellos un ritmo bastante placentero.

La tarde pasó sin ser sentida y ya atardecía cuando ambos salieron del agua y se sentaron en la arena, cerca de unas enormes rocas, a contemplar el paisaje marino y a disfrutar del ya inminente atardecer. Fue entonces cuando sus caricias y sus besos se hicieron más íntimos y más intensos. Mientras el sol se ponía por el oeste, pintando todo lo que tocaba con pinceladas de color de oro, Rick recostó a Lisa sobre la arena húmeda y ahí, al abrigo de las rocas y la vegetación que los rodeaba, los dos se entregaron a un amor apasionado e impetuoso.

Bajo el cielo arrebolado de ese atardecer caribeño, los dos se hicieron el amor sin prisas y sin inhibiciones de ningún tipo, mientras se sonreían, se besaban, se acariciaban y se llevaban mutuamente a un paraíso soñado, mucho más hermoso y magnifico que el paraíso tropical en donde se encontraban.

Después de que su sesión de amor al aire libre hubiera terminado, los dos se quedaron sentados en la playa, Lisa entre las piernas del piloto, con su espalda apoyada en su pecho, mientras Rick la abrazaba protectoramente y la besaba en los hombros, en el cuello y en la mejilla. Ahí estuvieron un buen rato, contemplando las primeras estrellas aparecer en el firmamento y las luces del pueblo encendiéndose una tras de otra en la distancia.

Lisa comentó que le gustaría visitar aquel pueblito que parecía tan encantador y tan interesante, sobre todo por el hecho de que, como les habían informado, en esos días se estaba llevando el Festival Mosaico Cultural. Rick pensó que aquello era una buena idea y ambos decidieron que al día siguiente irían a pasear por el pueblo e incluso podrían comer allá.

Momentos después Lisa se alejó de aquel sitio rumbo a la casa, pues la noche había refrescado un poco y ella aún estaba en su traje de baño. Iba a ponerse algo más apropiado. Rick se quedó un buen rato sentado en la playa, mirando las estrellas y sonriendo ilusionado, pensando en lo hermoso que era todo aquello… en lo maravillosa que era Lisa y en lo feliz que él se sentía. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto amor, tanta paz ni tanta alegría como en esos momentos. Se prometió a sí mismo que esas dos semanas que pasaría con Lisa en esa isla estarían llenas de ternura y placer… sentimientos que el trataría de prolongar durante toda su vida.

Minutos después sintió la mano suave de Lisa posarse sobre su hombro. Él la miró con adoración y le sonrió con cariño. Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa y le entregó una camiseta azul para que se la pusiera encima. Rick le agradeció aquel gesto que solo ponía de manifiesto lo mucho que ella lo amaba y lo mucho que se preocupaba por él. Rick se puso su camiseta encima y miró a Lisa, quien vestida ahora con un short color azul y una camiseta blanca, se había sentado a su lado y ahora recargaba su cabeza perezosamente en el hombro del piloto.

Durante un buen rato ambos estuvieron ahí, hablando sobre la boda, lo maravilloso que todo había sido y lo mucho que ambos la habían disfrutado. Hablaron sobre sus vidas, sobre su futuro y sobre los planes que ambos tenían… planes que realizarían juntos.

La conversación se alargó tanto que Rick terminó por reunir algo de yesca, corteza de palmeras y cualquier cosa que ardiera y encendió una hermosa hoguera en la playa. Luego fue a la cocineta y trajo lo necesario para preparar café, además de golosinas y la fruta que había sobrado de la noche anterior. Los dos estaban disfrutando tanto de aquella velada que decidieron quedarse ahí y comer lo que tenían a la mano en vez de pedir la cena o ir a cenar al restaurante del complejo turístico.

Horas después, cuando la fogata finalmente se extinguió, Lisa y Rick, que para entonces ya estaban cómodamente acurrucados uno contra el otro y se adormecían bajo las estrellas, decidieron volver a su habitación. Se hacía tarde y querían madrugar al día siguiente para ir temprano al pueblo.

Tomaron una ducha juntos… ducha que finalmente acabó siendo complementada con una sesión de besos y caricias que irremediablemente los condujo a que terminaran haciendo el amor en la regadera, totalmente entregados uno al otro, perdidos en los ojos del otro, sintiendo sensaciones que jamás habían experimentado antes. Jamás en la vida habían sentido tanto deseo ni tanta urgencia por estar juntos como lo estaban sintiendo en ese lugar, en esos momentos… compartiendo ya no el amor inexperto de sus primeros meses, sino el amor maduro de dos personas que han aceptado un compromiso de por vida; de dos esposos profundamente enamorados.

Después de todas las travesuras y aventuras del día, los dos estaban exhaustos. Apenas se habían dejado caer sobre la cama, cuando comenzaron a adormilarse. Todavía estuvieron hablando unos momentos, mientras se acariciaban perezosamente y compartían algún beso ocasional; pero sus fuerzas ya no dieron para más. Finalmente Lisa recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Rick y él la abrazó estrechamente. Eso fue todo lo que necesitaron para caer en un sueño profundo, tranquilo y relajado.

-

* * *

-

El día siguiente comenzó temprano para la joven pareja. El suave rumor del mar y las aves marinas terminaron por despertar al piloto, quien, aún con los ojos cerrados, esbozó una sonrisa al sentir a Lisa a su lado y al aspirar aquel aroma que era tan inconfundiblemente suyo y pensó que era feliz… era un hombre enamorado.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un par de esmeraldas intensamente verdes que lo contemplaban embelesadas. La luz de la mañana que entraba a raudales por las puertas abiertas de su habitación hacía que los ojos de Lisa lucieran particularmente claros aquella mañana. Los dos sonrieron y como movidos por un mismo impulso, se acercaron para besarse suavemente en los labios.

- Buenos días, esposo. – Lisa murmuró. - ¿Dormiste bien?

- ¡Muy bien, bonita! – Rick le acarició el rostro. - ¿Y tú?

- ¡Como un bebé! – Lisa se estiró. - ¡Hey¿Vamos a ir al pueblo hoy?

- ¡A donde tú quieras, mi cielo! – Rick la contemplaba con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué te parece si mientras sirven el desayuno nosotros nos preparamos para ir al pueblo? Una ducha no me caería nada mal. De hecho, después de lo de anoche creo que le tomé cierto cariño al cuarto de baño¿Sabes?

- ¡Eres una rata! – Lisa se rió y lo besó en la barbilla. - ¿Por qué te quiero tanto, Rick Hunter?

- Quizás no hay una razón específica… lo importante, princesa, es que yo te amo con todo el corazón… y que tú me haces un hombre inmensamente feliz. En todo sentido.

Lisa sonrió y le retiró los mechones rebeldes de cabello de la frente para luego besarlo con cariño justo en medio de los ojos. El piloto cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, mientras una sonrisa radiante aparecía en sus labios.

Después de unos momentos de compartir demostraciones de cariño, besos, caricias y abrazos, los dos dejaron renuentemente la cama. El desayuno se serviría en 15 minutos, así que tenían tiempo de ir a darse una ducha. Después de refrescarse y dedicarse a sus juegos traviesos, aquella ducha se extendió durante casi media hora. Poco más tarde Lisa y Rick aparecieron en el porche de la casa de playa y saludaron a los dos meseros que en ese momento terminaban de servir su desayuno.

Lisa y Rick habían decidido usar ropa muy similar en aquella ocasión. Ambos vestían bermudas tipo cargo color caqui y sandalias. Lo único diferente entre ellos eran sus camisetas: blanca con líneas horizontales en color verde para ella y azul celeste para el piloto. Los dos se veían cómodos, relajados y muy felices.

Se dieron su tiempo para desayunar y saborear los manjares que les habían preparado. Nada complicado: fruta, café, pan tostado con mermelada, jugo y una amplia variedad de frutas tropicales. Los dos estaban de un humor bastante travieso y juguetón aquel día. No desaprovecharon la oportunidad de bromear, de hacerse rabiar o de jugar uno con el otro de cuantas maneras se les ocurrió.

Tampoco perdieron la oportunidad de picar la comida del plato del otro, aunque ambos estuvieran comiendo exactamente lo mismo. Por alguna razón ambos habían decidido de manera independiente, que la comida sabía mejor si era tomada del plato del otro. Era como el viejo dicho, el pasto realmente era más verde del otro lado de la cerca… y si el otro los alimentaba directamente con su tenedor, eso añadía un importante bono extra.

Después de desayunar, Lisa desapareció dentro de la casa con el pretexto de que iba arreglarse un poco. Eso le dio a Rick unos buenos 15 minutos para revisar la lancha que tenían a su disposición, examinar su funcionamiento y prepararla para partir en cuanto Lisa estuviera lista.

Unos minutos más tarde su esposa apareció, complementando su aspecto con unos seductores lentes negros. Rick levantó las cejas cuando la vio y sonrió cuando ella le entregó unos a él.

- No quiero que te vayas a deslumbrar con el agua, amor. Sería terrible que terminaras con una jaqueca.

- ¡Tú eres lo único que me deslumbra, hermosa! – Rick replicó galantemente, ofreciéndole su mano a Lisa para ayudarla a abordar. - ¡Bienvenida al S.S. H2! Soy Rick Hunter y seré su capitán en éste viaje. ¡Y esto es para usted!

Diciendo eso, Rick se inclinó y le entregó a Lisa una flor que seguramente había arrancado de por ahí. Ella agradeció la caballerosidad con una sonrisa y tomó asiento en la proa del pequeño bote, mientras Rick arrancaba el motor.

- ¿Alguna vez has navegado? – Lisa preguntó un tanto insegura.

- ¡Por Dios Hayes! Vuelo un VF4… puedo manejar cualquier aparato de motor que se me ponga enfrente. Y en todo caso, tengo a la mejor navegante a mi lado. – Rick le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Yo no soy navegante!

- Hoy lo serás. – Rick puso el bote en marcha. - ¡No seas preocupona¡Claro que he navegado! Cuando era chico el circo de mi padre se detuvo durante un verano en la costa oeste… pasé ese verano navegando. Fue un cambio interesante de los aviones. ¿Qué tal tú¿Alguna vez has navegado?

- Mi papá estuvo estacionado durante años en Australia cuando yo era chica. Él solía llevarme a navegar en un velero… y me dejaba manejarlo.

- ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer, superchica?

- Hmmm… Lisa se tocó los labios con el dedo, en actitud pensativa. – No sé vivir sin ti.

- Buena respuesta. – Rick sonrió satisfecho.

Durante ese trayecto de media hora que separaba la Isla Itzamná de Villa Riviera, los dos jóvenes estuvieron platicando de su niñez y de las pocas vacaciones familiares que habían vivido en esas épocas. Lisa apenas lograba recordar un verano en la playa con su mamá cuando ella tenía 4 o 5 años. Rick recordaba que en alguna ocasión sus papás lo habían llevado a un lugar en donde había una feria y una enorme montaña rusa. Esa era la primera vez que él recordaba haber comido algodones de azúcar. Ese era el único recuerdo que tenía de un viaje con sus papás.

- Cuando tengamos hijos, Lisa… - Él comentaba. – Me gustaría que siempre contaran con nosotros… que jamás los dejáramos solos, que tuvieran bonitos recuerdos de sus padres.

- ¡Y así será, Rick!

Lisa sonrió enternecida al pensar que Rick no le había dicho "_si tenemos hijos_", sino _"cuando tengamos hijos_". Eso le indicaba a ella lo preparado que estaba Rick para ser un hombre de famita y lo comprometido que estaba en su relación… y eso significaba todo para ella.

Mientras más se acercaban al pueblo, por la Bahía de las Palmeras o Bahía Xa'an, como la llamaban los lugareños, se comenzaban a distinguir las casitas rústicas con techos de teja y pintada en colores brillantes. Había varios veleros en la orilla de la playa y mientras Lisa contemplaba aquel paisaje con emoción contenida, Rick condujo su lancha a la Marina del pueblo para atracarla en ese sitio, en medio de otros botes más grandes.

Cuando los dos jóvenes bajaron de la lancha, Lisa miró a su alrededor y Rick pensó que le faltaba poco para brincar y aplaudir como una pequeña emocionada. ¡Aquel lugar era hermoso!

Lisa tomó a Rick de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró fuera de la Marina y con rumbo a un hermoso boulevard flanqueado por palmeras y flores multicolores, al inicio del cual había un enorme anuncio pintado en letras azules sobre un fondo blanco:

-

"Bienvenidos a Villa Riviera

(Antiguo Pueblo de Sáasil - 1527)

Fundada como tal en el año 2010

Población – 10 mil habitantes procedentes de 20 países del mundo."

-

Detrás de ese anuncio estaba el Monumento a los Hunkal Kaah, Los Veinte Pueblos, en el cual estaban colocadas, en riguroso orden alfabético, las banderas de los 20 países que estaban representados en aquella villa: Alemania, Argentina, Australia, Canadá, China, Egipto, Emiratos Árabes, España, Estados Unidos, Francia, Irlanda, Italia, Japón, Líbano, México, Panamá, Perú, Rusia, Sudáfrica y Turquía.

Mientras Rick observaba aquello, Lisa se había alejado un poco con rumbo a un pequeño módulo de información turística, y había regresado trayendo consigo un mapa de la villa y un folleto de información turística.

- Aquí dice que éste lugar resulto casi ileso durante la Lluvia de la Muerte… - Lisa le explicó a Rick. – Muchos turistas que estaban por estos lugares, sabiendo que ya no tenían a dónde regresar, se reunieron en lo que hasta entonces había sido un pequeño y olvidado pueblo llamado Sáasil… fundaron la Villa Riviera como una comunidad multicultural y desde entonces se han dedicado a vivir una vida pacífica, en donde las manifestaciones culturales de los diferentes países y la tolerancia son parte misma de la identidad de éste lugar.

- Parece ser un sitio muy interesante. – Rick observaba a su alrededor mientras caminaban por el boulevard. – Son casitas antiguas, nada se ve nuevo por aquí.

- Aprovecharon las estructuras que ya había en el lugar. La mayoría de la población había emigrado y cuando los 20 pueblos llegaron a este lugar revivieron una villa fantasma.

- ¿Fantasma? – Rick miró a su alrededor.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió, divertida. – Así se dice cuando un pueblo está deshabitado, que es un pueblo fantasma. Y no tiene nada que ver con espíritus con sabanas blancas que se dedican a acosarte por las noches.

- ¡Hey! – El piloto se defendió. – La única persona envuelta en una sábana blanca que me acosa por las noches eres TÚ. – Se detuvo y lo meditó un segundo. – Lo cual no es realmente algo malo. – Finalizó, guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡No sé qué voy a hacer contigo, Rick Hunter! – Lisa no dejaba de reírse. - ¡En fin! Mira, también me dieron un programa del Festival Mosaico Cultural… en su segunda edición. ¡Hay muchos eventos artísticos y culturales! Muchos de ellos callejeros, otros en el teatro de la villa.

- ¿Y qué recomiendas?

Rick miraba el programa sobre el hombro de Lisa mientras salían del Boulevard de la Marina y tomaban hacía el sur, para caminar por La Costera que era un enorme malecón que iba a todo lo largo de la villa. Ese parecía ser el centro mismo de la actividad de aquel poblado, pues había incontables restaurantes a lo largo de aquel corredor frente al mar, tiendas en donde se vendían toda clase de artículos, un par de hoteles y, bajo las palmeras que lo bordeaban, una infinidad de artistas callejeros presentando los más variados espectáculos.

- Bueno… - Lisa examinó el programa del día. – Hay una exposición de pinturas en una galería de arte cercana. Se llama "Visiones de mi Pueblo". ¿Te gustaría ir?

- ¡Por supuesto! – El piloto la tomó de la mano.

- Y esto te va a gustar, Teatro de Sombras Chinescas… cuentos tradicionales de China. ¿Qué te parece? Es un espectáculo para niños.

- No sé que querrás implicar con eso. – Rick se rió. – Pero… ¿Qué es un teatro de sombras chinescas? – El piloto se talló la nariz y se sonrojó levemente.

- Es un tipo de teatro muy antiguo y tradicional de China, amor. – Lisa le explicó con toda la paciencia del mundo. – Se proyectan sombras sobre un fondo de tela blanco que sirve como pantalla. La parte de atrás se ilumina con luces de colores para crear efectos. Los titiriteros se colocan entre la pantalla y la fuente de luz y así representan sus obras.

- Hmmm… suena interesante. – Rick sonrió. – Lisa, no quiero que pienses que soy un tonto o un inculto o lo que sea… pero hay muchas cosas que no conozco y yo—

Ella lo silenció con un beso suave en los labios.

- ¡No te preocupes, mi vida! Nadie nace sabiéndolo todo… tú estás aprendiendo.

- Gracias a ti. – El piloto la besó en la mejilla mientras seguían caminando. - ¡Tú siempre me motivas a ser una mejor persona!

Los dos siguieron caminando, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para observar a algún grupo tocando música típica de su país de origen o para ver cómo algún artesano elaboraba sus piezas. Les tomó casi 45 minutos recorrer los escasos 800 metros que los separaban del museo del pueblo, pero valió la pena.

La exposición de pintura _"Visiones de mi Pueblo_" reunía la obra de 57 artistas locales, con un total de 120 trabajos realizados en diferentes técnicas que iban desde el trazo a lápiz y carboncillo, hasta las acuarelas, encáusticas y oleos, todos teniendo como tema el paisaje rural y natural de la Villa Riviera.

A Lisa le pareció una exposición de primer nivel, por la calidad de los artistas y por la museografía del lugar. Rick por su parte se entretuvo tratando de reconocer paisajes y lugares de lo que habían visto hasta ese momento. Después Lisa le dio una breve lección de las diferencias entre las distintas técnicas utilizadas. Estuvieron en el museo cerca de una hora, pero los dos pasaron un buen rato.

Cuando salieron de ahí se alejaron de La Costera para adentrarse en el pueblo rústico de calles empedradas y casitas multicolores, detrás de cuyas puertas se podían observar los encantadores patios llenos de flores y pájaros.

Villa Riviera parecía ser, además, un centro artístico y cultural muy activo, pues por donde quiera se podían ver grupos de personas pintando en algún rincón pintoresco de la ciudad. En cualquier placita que se abría a la vuelta de cualquier esquina se encontraban grupos de personas sentadas en torno a las mesas de un café, comentando animadamente los libros que tenían a la mano. La cultura y el arte parecían ser la sangre que fluía por las venas de aquel pueblo tan hermoso y lleno de vida.

Además, la arquitectura del pueblo era ya de por sí todo un atractivo turístico que merecía una mención aparte. Las casas eran antiguas, pero completamente restauradas por las manos diligentes y habilidosas de esas personas que le habían entregado su vida al pueblo y que en sólo dos años habían convertido aquel territorio yermo en su hogar.

Villa Riviera era un himno a la persistencia y al tesón humano y un recordatorio de que, sin importar que tan mala pueda parecer la vida, siempre hay esperanza… y siempre hay un futuro lleno de promesas, si uno se compromete a trabajar por él.

Después de una caminata que se extendió por un par de horas, los dos llegaron a la zona más alta de la ciudad, donde había un mirador desde donde se podía contemplar una vista magnífica del pueblo a sus pies, el hermoso océano color turquesa y la bahía que lo rodeaba, engalanada con todos los tonos imaginables de verde. ¡Aquella visión parecía salida de un sueño!

Lisa y Rick se sentaron en el pasto, contemplando aquel paisaje de ensueño. Varios turistas y residentes iban y venían por el mirador y algunos vendedores ofrecían sus mercancías.

Los dos jóvenes pensaban que el estar en ese lugar, relajándose y disfrutando del paisaje, de su mutua compañía y sobre todo del anonimato era algo que simplemente no tenía precio. Para todos a su alrededor ellos no eran más que un par de jóvenes esposos en su luna de miel… dos jóvenes enamorados que estaban pasando unos días de vacaciones en aquel rincón del paraíso.

- ¡A Dana le encantarían esos juguetes! – Lisa señaló unas gallinitas de madera que picoteaban movidas por un pequeño péndulo.

- Supongo que tendremos que hacer una expedición de compras uno de estos días. – Rick sonrió, divertido con aquellas gallinitas. – Hay que llevar regalos para los Sterling y Kelly.

- Tienes razón. – Lisa miró un reloj público que estaba cerca de ellos. – Son casi las tres de la tarde… el teatro de sombras es a las cinco. Supongo que hoy no tendremos tiempo.

- No, pero eso nos dará un buen pretexto para regresar. – El piloto le besó el cabello. – Me gusta este pueblito, Lisa… ¡Es mágico!

- ¡Lo es! – Lisa clavó sus ojos esmeraldas en el paisaje ante ella. - ¡Contigo todo es mágico, mi amor!

Rick sonrió enternecido y puso su dedo índice y pulgar en la barbilla de su esposa para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó suavemente en los labios.

- ¿Qué te gustaría comer? – Le susurró cuando se separaron.

- Sí, bueno… - Lisa se rió. – No serías Rick Hunter si no estuvieras pensando en la comida.

- ¡O en el postre! – El piloto replicó alegremente y completó su frase con un guiño travieso.

- Cierto… - Lisa se rió aún con más ganas. – En realidad amor, creo que aquí hay algo que te va a encantar. Dice que en la Plazuela de la Concordia el día de hoy a las 3 de la tarde va a haber una muestra gastronómica, como parte de los eventos del Festival Mosaico Cultural de los 20 Pueblos.

- ¿Muestra gastronómica? Eso significa que habrá mucha comida de muchos lugares del mundo y podremos probar de todo¿cierto? – Los ojos de Rick brillaron engolosinados.

- Comida mexicana, italiana, árabe, japonesa, argentina, china, alemana¡Lo que quieras!

- En ese caso¿Qué estamos esperando, Hayes? – Rick se puso de pie como movido por un resorte. – Vamos a comer y luego vamos a ver a las sombras danzantes.

- Es teatro de sombras. – Lisa corrigió, mientras tomaba la mano que él le ofrecía, sin dejar de examinar su mapa. – La Plaza de la Concordia está… precisamente… ahí.

Lisa señaló a un punto preciso del pueblo a sus pies. Era una extensión llena de árboles y Rick enseguida supo que efectivamente se trataba de una plaza… y además no estaba demasiado retirada del mirador. No les tomaría más de 10 o 15 minutos llegar a ella.

El piloto tomó la mano de Lisa para guiarla por los empinados callejones empedrados cuesta abajo. Tan absorta como estaba ella leyendo su mapa e informándole de toda clase de eventos y lugares que visitar, él temía que pudiera tropezarse y caerse. Y conociendo a Lisa, sabía que su primera réplica hacia su persona sería algo así como _"¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde camino?"_ Así que prefería evitar problemas conyugales innecesarios.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – Ella lo miró con adoración y le sonrió. - ¿Sabes algo, Hunter? Dicen que los que se ríen solos de sus maldades se acuerdan.

- No, yo solo pensaba en… nuestros problemas conyugales.

- ¿Tenemos problemas conyugales?

- Todavía no. – Rick le guiñó el ojo. – Y espero que así permanezca la situación. Jamás le ganaría a alguien que no solo es mi oficial superior y un demonio encarnado, sino además mi esposa. – El piloto soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Rick Hunter! – Lisa protestó indignada. - ¡Ya te daré algunas buenas razones para temerle a los problemas conyugales! Cuando yo—

Pero el piloto la silenció colocando su dedo sobre sus labios y sonriéndole con amor.

- ¡Me encanta el brillo de tus ojos cuando estás enfadada! – Le dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo. – En realidad estaba pensando que si no te fijas por dónde caminas, podrías tropezar, amor. Estos callejones empedrados son muy escarpados.

- ¿Me estás cuidando, piloto? – Lisa le preguntó, con una sonrisa.

- ¡Siempre, almirante¡Siempre!

Así entre pláticas, risas y uno que otro besito travieso, quince minutos más tarde los Hunter llegaron a la Plazuela de la Concordia en donde, debajo de la sombra protectora de los árboles que la rodeaban, se habían instalado los diferentes puestos de comida de cada uno de los 20 Pueblos.

Muchas personas comenzaban a llegar y los que atendían cada puesto, además de darles una prueba de su comida, les explicaban un poco de la tradición culinaria de su pueblo. Los colores, aromas y sazones de todo el mundo se mezclaban en ese pequeño espacio provocando que el estómago de Rick comenzara a hacer toda clase de ruidos, reclamando una probada de las delicias que tenía frente a sí.

- Amor, no te vayas a retacar de comida. Te puede hacer daño. – Lisa lo previno amorosamente al notar la mirada engolosinada y golosa que su esposo tenía en sus ojos en esos momentos.

- No comeré nada que tú no comas… preciosa. – Rick miraba a su alrededor, tratando de decidir cuál sería el primer blanco de su ataque.

Lo siguiente que Lisa supo fue que él la había tomado por la muñeca y la había conducido al primer puesto que tenían frente a ellos. Ahí comenzó todo un desfile culinario que incluyó sukiyaki y arroz hervido japonés, paella valenciana, tortilla a la española, mole poblano, quesadillas, agua de horchata, empanadas y asado argentinos, risotto italiano, chop suey chino, falafels libaneses, cus cus marroquí, kobeba shami turco y para finalizar, unas generosas rebanadas de strüdel alemán.

Lisa sinceramente no sabía en donde le había cabido tanta comida… pero el hecho es que había devorado todo lo que Rick le había puesto enfrente. Una hora y quince minutos más tarde, los dos se dejaron caer en una banca de la plazuela, alejados del lugar de la muestra gastronomita, y ambos gruñeron satisfechos.

- ¡Estoy llena! – Lisa lloriqueó, frotándose el estómago. – Rick, jamás en la vida había comido tanto… sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto.

- ¡Vamos Lisa! Todo estuvo delicioso… además, ni siquiera probamos la comida Irlandesa ni—

- ¿Todavía tienes hambre? – Lisa se escandalizó.

- No. – El piloto movió su cabeza y se llevó las manos al estómago. – Un bocado más y estallaría… ¡Yo también estoy lleno! Pero todo estuvo muy bueno… me gustó mucho.

- Eso es verdad… todo estaba delicioso. – Lisa se saboreó el strüdel, que de no ser por lo llena que estaba, con gusto hubiera dado cuenta de otra rebanada. - ¡No voy a comer en una semana!

- ¡Te he dicho mil millones trescientas doce mil veces que no seas exagerada! – Rick apenas terminó su frase, pues ya se estaba riendo. – Además¿de qué te preocupas, bonita? Creo que estamos haciendo bastante ejercicio… te prometo que quemaremos todas las calorías esta misma noche.

El piloto le guiñó traviesamente el ojo y ella se rió, sin poder evitar el sonrojarse levemente mientras se acercaba a él para besarlo en los labios.

- Esa es una buena motivación, amor. – Lisa susurró. - ¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de ir a nuestra casa de playa y—!

- ¿Y? – Replicó entusiasmado el piloto. - ¿Y qué?

Lisa se acercó demasiado a él para susurrarle algo al oído. Una enorme sonrisa traviesa y soñadora apareció en el rostro del piloto mientras ella le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

- ¡Oooh! Lisa… ahora no voy a poder resistir hasta la noche… ¡Quiero irme a la isla ahora mismo!

- Hasta la noche, amor. – Lisa se puso de pie y lo tomó de las manos. – Ahora tenemos el tiempo justo para ir a ver el teatro de sombras.

El se dejó guiar sin oponer la más mínima resistencia, fascinado por aquella mujer que se había convertido en su razón de vivir, la sangre en sus venas. Ahora le parecía imposible el pensar que alguna vez llegó a pensar en Lisa como "La Reina del Hielo", porque ahora ella se había convertido en una mujer cariñosa y apasionada que lo estaba convirtiendo día a día en el hombre más feliz que alguna vez hubiera existido en el universo.

De la mano, bromeando, riendo y jugueteando el uno con el otro, las cuadras que separaban la Plazuela de la Concordia del Teatro Infantil en donde iba a llevarse a cabo el teatro de sombras pasaron sin ser sentidas. Lisa y Rick llegaron quince minutos antes de que la función comenzara y el piloto se adelantó a comprar los boletos, el dinero de los cuales sería destinado para la manutención de la biblioteca. Después entraron al pequeño teatro adyacente a la biblioteca pública de la villa y buscaron unos buenos lugares, cerca del escenario que no era demasiado grande.

Se sentaron y se sonrieron mientras a su alrededor una multitud de pequeños ocupaban la parte baja del teatro, sentándose directamente sobre el suelo. Los asientos fueron ocupados por los padres de los pequeños, muchos de los cuales saludaron a los recién casados con un movimiento suave de cabeza y una sonrisa. Rick y Lisa se preguntaron si aquellos padres pensarían que ellos mismos eran papás de alguno de los niños. La idea los hizo sonreír y Lisa terminó por acurrucarse contra el pecho del piloto, recargando perezosamente su cabeza en el hombro de él, al tiempo que las luces del teatro se apagaban y la función de Cuentos Tradicionales Chinos comenzaba.

-

* * *

-

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando la lancha marcada con el logotipo del Hotel Isla Itzamná y un enorme número 3 salió de la marina de Villa Riviera con dirección a la pequeña isla que, aún en la oscuridad, se distinguía en el centro de la Bahía de Palmeras.

Mientras volvían a su hotel, Rick y Lisa no podían dejar de conversar sobre todo lo que habían vivido aquel día, que había resultado tan especial. El teatro de sombras los había hecho reír mucho… Lisa sabía que su piloto tenía un humor simple, casi infantil y le alegraba que hubiera disfrutado tanto de aquella obra de teatro.

Después se habían dedicado a caminar por las calles y plazuelas del pueblo, tomando algunas fotografías y descubriendo los más inesperados rincones románticos a cada paso y a la vuelta de cada esquina. Había sido entonces cuando habían decidido que sería una buena idea pasar un par de días en el pueblo.

Encontraron un pequeño hotel tipo posada en una de los callejones típicos que conducía al mirador, la Posada Media Luna, que los cautivó por su ambiente relajado y profundamente colonial. Entraron a preguntar y el administrador les dijo conocer a la señora Ixchel Tu'ul. Cuando supo que estaban de luna de miel les ofreció la habitación especial con un descuento adicional como cortesía, por ser huéspedes del Hotel Itzamná. Los recién casados decidieron no perder tiempo y reservaron la habitación para la noche del domingo.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando Lisa y Rick habían regresado a La Costera. El ambiente nocturno en esa parte del pueblo, alegre y festivo, contrastaba radicalmente con la paz y tranquilidad que se respiraban en el resto de la villa. La música, las danzas, las representaciones callejeras, las personas en los cafés al aire libre, la soberbia iluminación del lugar, todo aquello creaba una atmósfera que era casi irreal, complementada con las luces de media docena de veleros que en esos momentos navegaban cerca de las costas de Villa Riviera, de regreso a la marina.

Aunque los dos jóvenes seguían sintiéndose bastante satisfechos con la comida que habían compartido esa tarde, eso no impidió que se detuvieran ante un carrito de helados y compraran un par de ellos. La noche era tibia y un helado no les caería nada mal. Lisa pidió uno de limón, como parecía ser su costumbre, mientras Rick decidió ser audaz y pedir uno que el vendedor le dijo que se llamaba "Besos de Ángel" y que básicamente era todo un cóctel de frutas tropicales.

Los dos pasearon de la mano por La Costera, mientras daban cuenta de su helado y, como solía suceder en esos casos, no perdían oportunidad de probar un poco del helado del otro… para luego compartir un beso suave y travieso, bajo el argumento de Rick de que los _besos de su ángel_ sabían más ricos que su helado.

En un pequeño anfiteatro al aire libre, rodeado de arcos y que tenía como fondo el majestuoso paisaje marino, se estaba presentando en esos momentos un espectáculo de música medieval llamado _"Las Arenas del Tiempo_". Rick y Lisa se sentaron en las gradas, para disfrutar de la música y terminar de comer sus helados.

La noche era tranquila, el clima no podía ser mejor. El cielo nocturno cuajado de estrellas proporcionaba el telón perfecto para aquella noche mágica y el suave rumor de las olas rompiendo contra el malecón terminaba por complementar el ambiente de aquella noche de octubre. Mientras escuchaban aquella música, Lisa y Rick no podían dejar de sonreírse traviesamente, murmurar algunas frases cortas al oído del otro, provocando una sonrisa, un rostro lleno de sorpresa o una mirada llena de ternura y de amor.

Aquel ensamble medieval resultó ser particularmente bueno y todos disfrutaron bastante de aquel concierto al aire libre, al grado de que los músicos fueron llamados a escena en tres ocasiones y tras su última interpretación recibieron una ovación de pie por parte de la audiencia. Después de eso el alcalde de la villa se presentó en el escenario para informar a los asistentes que con ese evento se daban por concluidas las actividades del día del _Segundo Festival Mosaico Cultural de los 20 Pueblos_. Así mismo los invitó a que asistieran al día siguiente a las actividades que se tenían programadas desde muy temprano en la mañana.

El piloto tomó la mano de su esposa y comenzaron a caminar con rumbo al norte, hacia la marina. Al sur del pueblo, sobre una inmensa formación rocosa, había un faro que en esos momentos señalaba el rumbo con su luz potente sobre la bahía y mientras la joven pareja regresaba a donde su lancha los esperaba para llevarlos de regreso a su hotel, los dos iban comentando que les gustaría subir hasta allá arriba y visitar el faro.

Veinte minutos después de que el concierto de música medieval terminó, ellos ya habían abordado su lancha y estaban saliendo de la marina, con rumbo a la Isla Itzamná. La conversación amena pronto dio paso a un silencio prolongado en el que tanto Lisa como Rick se permitieron perderse en la inmensidad de aquel paisaje nocturno, contemplándolo con gran admiración. ¿En qué momento la vida se había vuelto tan absolutamente perfecta para ellos?

Rick sonreía soñadoramente al recordar las varias ocasiones durante el día en las que había tenido la oportunidad de presentar a Lisa como su esposa. ¡Aquello le estaba fascinando! Siempre pensó que él jamás estaría listo para un compromiso de esa naturaleza y de tanta responsabilidad con nadie… pero con Lisa las cosas eran muy diferentes, porque ella…

Los pensamientos lógicos del piloto se esfumaron por la borda del pequeño bote que estaba piloteando cuando sintió los labios tibios, suaves y húmedos de Lisa posarse en su cuello. Ella se había acercado a él sin que él lo notara siquiera y ahora lo estaba besando y acariciando de una manera bastante provocativa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, traviesa?

- Lo siento piloto, no me pude resistir. ¡Te ves tan apuesto así, navegando en la noche! Casi como un pirata.

- ¡Aaarh! – Rick hizo un gesto y cerró el ojo para imitar a un pirata tuerto. - ¿Dónde está el Señor Plumas?

- ¿El señor Plumas?

- ¡Mi loro! Uno no puede ser un pirata respetable si no tiene un loro. – Rick le guiñó el ojo a Lisa, provocando su risa instantánea.

- ¡Eres increíble, Rick Hunter¿De dónde sacas tantas ocurrencias?

El piloto se encogió de hombros, mientras sonreía radiantemente. Iba a comentar algo sobre lo bien que se la había pasado ese día y lo mucho que le había gustado el pueblo, pero Lisa no se lo permitió, pues ya había capturado sus labios con los de ella y ahora lo estaba besando de tal manera que Rick sintió que ahora sería su turno de caer por la borda.

- No que yo me queje, amor… pero¿nunca te enseñaron en la Academia Militar que no debes de distraer al capitán?

Lisa negó con la cabeza, sonrió traviesamente y volvió a besarlo. Esta vez él no se resistió. Regresó el beso con la misma energía y pasión que ella estaba demostrándole. Los 10 minutos que tardaron en llegar al muelle de la Casa Xaman'Ek en a Isla Itzamná fueron una eternidad para ellos.

Apenas Rick atracó el bote en el muelle, ayudó a Lisa a salir y una vez que la tuvo con él en tierra firme, comenzó a besarla con tanto amor, tanta pasión y tanta adoración, que ella sintió que sus piernas cedían ante el peso de su cuerpo, que su energía, su vida misma le eran succionadas por los labios ansiosos de Rick que la estaban devorando.

A traspiés y sin dejar de besarse, recorrieron los quince metros que los separaban de su casa de playa. Apenas entraron y un caminito de prendas de vestir comenzó a marcar el sendero que ellos estaban siguiendo rumbo a su habitación en el segundo piso. Fue ahí donde Rick finalmente atrapó a Lisa entre la pared y su cuerpo, inmovilizándola por completo. Sus siluetas se destacaban contra el cielo nocturno mientras él la miraba a los ojos con un deseo que era notorio aún en la oscuridad. Sus ojos azules centellaban y su boca ansiosa volvió a buscar los labios de ella de una manera desesperada, casi salvaje.

Pero Lisa no iba a permitir que él fuera el amo y señor absoluto… no aquella noche. Ella estaba más que dispuesta a darle batalla y así lo hizo. Mientras se besaban se deshizo de la última ropa del piloto y lo empujó hasta la cama, en donde cayó sobre él mientras le susurraba al oído que quería hacerle el amor… ¡Que lo deseaba tanto¡Que lo amaba tanto!

Aquellas palabras llenas de sentimiento y de pasión actuaron como un afrodisíaco en el cuerpo del piloto, quien gruño y sin ningún miramiento invirtió posiciones para atrapar a su esposa debajo de su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarla de una manera tan intensa y apasionada que ambos sentían que estaban llegando al corazón mismo del otro con aquellos besos.

Sin embargo aquella tempestad de pasiones pareció ceder cuando el acto de fundirse en un solo ser los hizo gemir de placer, de felicidad y de amor. Entonces sus besos se volvieron tiernos y llenos de dulzura; sus miradas lánguidas y cargadas de sentimiento… aquella noche fue el cierre de oro perfecto para el día tan maravilloso que habían vivido en el pueblo.

Después de que ambos se demostraron físicamente su amor de una manera intensa y llena de ternura, los dos quedaron agotados. Pero más tarde, cuando ambos se hubieron recuperado un poco, fueron a tomar una ducha. La noche era tibia y ellos realmente necesitaban quitarse de encima el sudor, la sal y la arena del día. Fue una ducha rápida, pues ambos se sentían agotados y lo único que querían era dormir.

Se dieron un tiempo para contemplar el paisaje desde la terraza cuando terminaron de ducharse, dejando que la brisa nocturna secara sus cabellos. Los dos hablaron un poco sobre sus planes para el día siguiente, que básicamente consistían en practicar algunos deportes de playa. Pero los dos estaban bastante cansados y pronto se retiraron a su cama.

Una vez ahí los dos comenzaron a adormilarse, aunque Rick no perdió la oportunidad de hacer reír a Lisa, proyectando sombras sobre el muro con sus manos, imitando lo que había visto en el teatro de sombras esa tarde. Lisa le pidió que hiciera algunos animales. El perro, el caballo y el pato se veían exactamente iguales según Lisa… pero el piloto protestó, marcando las diferencias entre ellos… diferencias claramente inexistentes, por la salvedad de que el pato no tenía orejas.

Lisa se reía divertida, mientras intentaba sus propias sombras y escuchaba a Rick hacer toda clase de sonidos del reino animal. Aunque finalmente tuvo que admitir que Rick hizo unas muy buenas figuras de un conejo y algunas mariposas.

Pero a pesar de lo divertido de su juego, el sueño comenzó a cargarse en los párpados de ambos hasta que finalmente, y siendo apenas concientes de ello, los dos cerraron sus ojos y se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Ese fue el final de otro día inolvidable en el paraíso.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente los jóvenes se despertaron temprano, dado que la noche anterior no se habían ido a la dormir particularmente tarde. Estuvieron un buen rato en la cama besándose, abrazándose y haciéndose toda clase de cariños y de caricias. Eso fue hasta que el desayuno les fue servido en el porche de la casa de playa, como de costumbre. Dado que no habían cenado la noche anterior, los dos estaban hambrientos y no se hicieron del rogar en cuanto la mesa fue servida.

Habían decidido que ese día lo querían pasar en la playa y después de desayunar, los dos fueron a vestirse. Rick se puso su traje de baño tipo short azul y Lisa un traje de una sola pieza color coral que resaltaba maravillosamente su piel, ahora levemente bronceada, su cabello y sus ojos. Así se dirigieron al edificio principal del complejo turístico Itzamná y ahí la señor Ixchel les dio opciones sobre lo que podían hacer para divertirse aquel día.

Finalmente se decidieron por la práctica del snorkel. Como en realidad no necesitaban ninguna preparación especial para ello, los dos se dirigieron a la zona que los instructores les indicaron, en una de las playas adyacentes al Centro de Huéspedes de la isla. Ahí los dos se ataviaron con sus máscaras, visores aletas y sus trajes de neopreno para luego dedicarse a nadar en aquel apacible cuerpo de agua y observar la vida submarina.

Aquello fue algo que los apasionó tanto que se dedicaron a eso durante horas y cuando finalmente regresaron a la playa, ambos comentaron que después del snorkel, los dos estaban interesados en practicar el buceo… ir un poco más allá.

En el Centro de Huéspedes se les informó que al día siguiente podrían salir a la bahía con un instructor certificado para practicar el buceo, lo cuál los entusiasmo particularmente y reservaron su lección de buceo para temprano al otro día. Saldrían del muelle principal a las 10 de la mañana, lo que les daría tiempo para desayunar.

Pero siguiendo con su día de diversión bajo el sol, Rick se empeñó en practicar algo de windsurf. La verdad es que ninguno de ellos lo habían practicado antes, pero después de recibir un curso rápido sobre la arena, sobre el manejo básico del equipo, los dos entraron al agua, cada uno de ellos equipado con su tabla de windsurf y su espíritu de competencia no se hizo esperar. Ninguno iba a permitir que el otro lo venciera.

Mientras se deslizaban sobre en agua en aquellas tablas provistas de velas y manipulaban los aparejos, torpemente al principio, pero con más seguridad conforme pasaban los minutos, ambos comenzaron a divertirse a lo grande.

Cuando alguno de los dos perdía el equilibrio y caía al agua, el otro no podía evitar el reír a carcajadas. La venganza venía enseguida, cuando el cónyuge afectado hacía su mejor esfuerzo por cerrarle el paso al otro y hacerlo caer. Los dos trataban de atrapar las mejores ráfagas de viento, de alcanzar mayor velocidad para poder adelantarse al otro y ganar en aquella carrera sin cuartel.

Después de un par de horas de windsurf los dos se sentían todos unos expertos. Pero ya el ejercicio comenzaba a pesar en el cuerpo y los dos, ya más relajados y habiendo saciado toda su sed de competencia _por el momento_, volvieron a la orilla, navegando sus tablas de windsurf lentamente, mientras conversaban y reían divertidos con las ocurrencias del otro o sus travesuras previas.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, fueron directamente a comer al restaurante principal de la Isla Itzamná, en donde en esos momentos algunos otros huéspedes también se encontraban tomando sus alimentos. Lisa y Rick eligieron sentarse en una palapa cercaba al mar, en donde les sirvieron toda clase de manjares marinos, complementados con frutas y otras golosinas. Los demás comensales no podían evitar el notar la manera tan cariñosa en la que esos dos jóvenes enamorados se comportaban… eran una pareja muy atractiva y había alrededor de ellos una aura que era casi mágica.

Después de comer y de caminar por la playa un poco, los dos se relajaron un poco, sentados en sillas reclinables a orilla de un manantial que corría desde la espesura de la vegetación hasta una pequeña laguna adyacente al Centro de Visitantes. Los dos estaban cansados y comenzaron a adormecerse.

Pero aquel sopor en realidad duró muy poco, pues el sonido del motor de una lancha hizo que Rick abriera sus ojos y se enderezara en su silla. Lisa entreabrió los suyos y cuando vio el súbito entusiasmo en los ojos de su esposo, su curiosidad la movió a mirar hacia la playa, en donde había una lancha elevando a uno de los huéspedes en un paracaídas por el cielo de la Bahía de Palmeras.

- ¡Yo quiero hacer eso! – Rick comentó emocionado.

- ¿Sí? – Lisa se incorporó y miró aquel paracaídas multicolor elevarse en el cielo azul. – Supongo que debe ser divertido.

- ¡Vamos Lisa! – Rick se puso de pie y tomó a Lisa de la muñeca, haciendo que ella misma se pusiera de pie de una manera poco amable. - ¡Di que sí quieres ir conmigo¡Por favor!

Lisa se rió cuando él le hizo su mejor carita de perrito de aparador y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro con su nariz, restregándose contra su piel e imitando los gemidos de un cachorrito

- ¡A veces pienso que sí tienes genes caninos en ti, Hunter! – Lisa se rió y lo abrazó, plantándole un beso sonoro en la mejilla.

- Bueno, cualquier cosa que logre convencerte de hacer lo que yo quiero que hagas. – Fue la respuesta arrogante del piloto.

- ¡Rick, eres un grosero! Ahora en castigo ni siquiera me pidas que—

- ¡Vamos, preciosa¡Te va a encantar!

Sin hacer caso a las quejas de su esposa, que a pesar de todo tampoco se resistía a ser conducida a la playa, Rick la llevó hasta el lugar en donde otra lancha estaba lista para partir, con paracaídas incluido. El personal de playa del hotel les colocó los arneses y los aseguró perfectamente bien, antes de indicarle al conductor de la lancha que podía proceder.

Lisa había sido asegurada frene a Rick y el le indicó que se sujetara bien mientras la lancha arrancaba. Los dos comenzaron a correr, pero un par de metros después los dos comenzaron a elevarse por los aires. Lisa gritó y cerró los ojos, mientras se aferraba a su arnés, mientras Rick se reía ruidosamente y le gritaba, para hacerse escuchar sobre el sonido de los motores, que no fuera miedosa.

- ¡No soy miedosa! – Lisa replicó ruidosamente. - ¡Pero acabo de dejar mi estómago allá abajo¡Y estás a punto de ver todo lo que he comido a lo largo del día!

- ¡No seas sucia! – Rick se carcajeó. – En todo caso lo siento por quienes están allá abajo.

Rick miró hacia abajo y sonrió esplendorosamente cuando vio el paisaje que se extendía debajo de ellos: el mar turquesa, la extensa vegetación, la belleza natural de la Isla Itzamná, los veleros de la Villa Riviera que en esos momentos navegaban plácidamente en la bahía. Era una vista hermosa.

El piloto tomó las manos de Lisa e hizo que las quitara de encima de sus ojos para que ella pudiera contemplar también aquel paisaje maravilloso. Una sonrisa lenta comenzó a aparecer lentamente en sus labios mientras sus ojos se movían, tratando de abarcarlo todo. Él no podía ver el rostro de su esposa, pero conociéndola tan bien como lo hacía, sabía exactamente la expresión que ella tenía en esos momentos… y no se equivocaba.

- ¡Te dije que te iba a gustar, princesa! – Rick susurró en su oído antes de besarla suavemente en la mejilla. - ¡Te amo!

- ¡Todo es como un sueño! – Lisa susurró, ladeando su cabeza para mirar a su piloto. – Rick… ¡Tú eres un sueño!

- Soy tu esposo, bonita… - La besó en los labios. - ¡Y soy el hombre más feliz del universo!

Ella le regresó aquel beso y después de compartir una sonrisa radiante, los dos se dedicaron a contemplar el paisaje, mientras la lancha los hacía rodear una considerable porción de la Bahía de Palmeras. Los dos comentaban sobre lo que veían: el mar, la isla, la villa, el faro… ¡Todo era hermoso! Mientras sobrevolaban aquel lugar, los dos apuntaban a ciertas partes del paisaje, hacían algún comentario, sonreían, compartían algún beso travieso… fue una experiencia bastante agradable el compartir aquel vuelo en paracaídas sobre la Bahía de Xa'an.

Cuando finalmente descendieron, descansaron a la orilla del mar por algunos minutos, tratando de recuperar el aliento y masajeándose mutuamente, para aliviar un poco la presión que los arneses habían ejercido sobre sus músculos.

Contemplaron el atardecer, mientras Lisa se recargaba en el pecho de él, quien la abrazaba por la espalda, ambos sentados a la orilla de la playa. Rick recargó su barbilla en el hombro de Lisa y los dos estuvieron ahí un buen rato, en silencio, sintiendo la magia de compartir aquellos momentos especiales… de compartir ese amor.

Cuando ya estaba oscuro, los dos se dirigieron al Centro de Visitantes, en donde planearon sus actividades del día siguiente. Estuvieron hablando con la señora Ixchel por un buen rato, arreglando también la estancia que tendrían en la Posada Media Luna la siguiente semana.

Finalmente la administradora del resort Itzamná les hizo una sugerencia que ninguno de los dos pudo rechazar: un viaje de dos días, navegando su propio barco por la línea costera, entre aldeas de pescadores hasta llegar a un pueblo en el extremo sureste de la Reserva Natural de Sian Ka'an, llamado Neen Aakab. Ahí podrían entregar el barco al hermano de la señora Ixchel y él les prestaría un par de caballos para que ellos regresaran, en un trayecto de dos días, a través de los exóticos paisajes de la reserva ecológica. Aquel viaje era totalmente seguro y ellos irían equipados con un sistema GPS.

Aquella sugerencia hizo que los ojos de los dos jóvenes brillaran con emoción contenida. Sonrieron emocionados y ninguno de los dos tuvo que decir ni media palabra para saber lo que el otro pensaba. Se miraron a los ojos y con sólo ver aquellas expresiones en sus rostros los dos supieron que la idea les encantaba. Así que cuando salieron del Centro de Visitantes, veinte minutos más tarde, ya tenían todo arreglado para zarpar en el velero "Huracán – Corazón del Cielo" propiedad del resort, dos días después.

Sin duda aquel viaje estaba resultando mucho mejor de lo que ellos hubieran anticipado. Sus expectativas habían sido altas. Después de todo eran las primeras vacaciones reales que tomaban en su vida. Sin embargo lo que estaban viviendo era más emocionante, más especial y más maravilloso que cualquier cosa que ellos se hubieran atrevido a imaginar antes. Quizás era el hecho de que estaban compartiendo aquellas aventuras juntos, sin más responsabilidad que dedicarse a descansar ya divertirse.

Cenaron en el restaurante del Centro de Visitantes, algo ligero y fresco. Los dos estaban agotados después de aquel día de actividad intensa. Y sabían que los que vendrían serían iguales, así que después de cenar caminaron un rato por la orilla del mar, dejando que el agua les mojara los pies desnudos. Conversaron, se abrazaron, compartieron besos traviesos y caricias llenas de ternura. Pero finalmente terminaron por retirarse a su casa de playa.

Ahí el piloto no perdió tiempo y fue a llenar el jacuzzi de agua caliente. Los dos se relajaron durante horas, adormeciéndose con el suave y delicioso masaje y las aún más suaves y deliciosas caricias. El agua tibia era como un bálsamo para sus cuerpos adoloridos y cansados… pero con todo, jamás se habían sentido más relajados ni más felices.

Una intensa sesión de masaje siguió a aquel baño. Por turnos, cada uno de ellos frotó los músculos del cuello y espalda del otro… pero aquel contacto físico inevitablemente se convirtió en una sesión de amor lento y lleno de ternura. Después de todas sus actividades del día, lo que ellos menos deseaban en esos momentos era algo intenso o apasionado… antes bien querían relajarse y disfrutar el momento.

Así que se besaron, se acariciaron y se abrazaron durante horas, comportándose particularmente tiernos y cariñosos el uno con el otro. Se dieron su tiempo para amarse, para disfrutarse a plenitud, para sentir todas las sensaciones que sólo el otro sabía producir en ellos. Para saborear cada segundo que pasaban juntos… cada latido del corazón del otro, cada respiración y cada suspiro.

Finalmente los dos se entregaron a las delicias del sueño reparador después de haberse agotado mutuamente con la dulce fatiga del amor. Sin embargo Rick se obligó a permanecer despierto por unos minutos después de que Lisa se quedó dormida… tiempo que dedicó a contemplarla, a acariciar su rostro, a memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos faciales, cada una de sus expresiones y cada detalle de su hermosa y perfecta fisonomía.

En momentos como aquel, al tenerla dormida entre sus brazos y sentirla tan delicada, tan vulnerable y tan suya, era cuando él se preguntaba en qué momento su vida se había convertido en un cuento de hadas… en qué momento esa princesa se había enamorado de alguien como él.

Después de aquellos minutos de contemplación, él se permitió cerrar los ojos y entregarse a ese descanso bendito que su cuerpo reclamaba, mientras sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa tierna y soñadora: la sonrisa de un hombre enamorado.

-

* * *

- 

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Lisa abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio frente a ella fueron un par de hermosos ojos profundamente azules que la contemplaban extasiados. Ella sonrió adormilada y el piloto le devolvió la sonrisa y le ofreció una flor.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se sentó, recargándose en el respaldo de la cama y recibiendo la flor que él le daba. - ¿Porqué estás despierto? Todavía es muy temprano.

- Sí, lo es. Pero recuerda que tenemos que estar en el Centro de Visitantes en una hora, para salir a bucear. Mira…

Lisa miró lo que Rick le señalaba y sonrió radiantemente cuando se dio cuenta de que sobre la mesita estaba una bandeja con el desayuno listo. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a su esposo, mientras una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios. Él le respondió con una sonrisa entre arrogante y satisfecha y le entregó una taza de humeante café.

- Toma, para que comiences a carburar.

- ¡Rick Hunter! – Lisa trató de protestar, pero terminó riendo. – Solamente tú puedes ser un chiquillo malcriado tan maravilloso. ¡Estás lleno de contradicciones, mi cielo!

- Y eso te encanta de mí, princesa.

- ¡Arrogante! – Lisa le plantó un beso en los labios.

Él sonrió emocionado y suspiró teatralmente. Enseguida tomó una taza de café para él y los dos comenzaron a desayunar entre bromas, risas y conversaciones ligeras y divertidas. El suave rumor del mar, la brisa entre las palmeras y el sol que entraba a raudales a la habitación le daban a aquella mañana un halo de magia y de encanto. Rick no se cansaba de admirar a Lisa, lo rubios que sus cabellos se veían tocados por la suave luz de la mañana y lo claros que sus ojos lucían, casi como si fueran dos gotas de agua… dos esmeraldas puras y cristalinas.

- ¡Hermosos! – Pensaba Rick, mientras la veía reír por alguna ocurrencia que él le había dicho. – Cada parte de ella es perfecta y hermosa… sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa, su piel… pero si colocas todo junto… ¡Dios santo, es una diosa!

- ¿En qué piensas, amor? – Lisa volvió a atacar su plato de frutas con miel y granola. – De pronto te quedaste muy callado.

- Pensaba en lo hermosa que eres y en la suerte que tengo de tenerte a mi lado, princesa. ¡Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida y te amo!

Lisa sonrió suavemente y Rick se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios, que en esos momentos literalmente sabían a miel. Los dos sonrieron cuando él se separó y siguió dando cuenta de su plato de cereal, como si nada hubiera sucedido… pero Lisa lo observaba con adoración, recorriendo su perfil con su mirada, casi como si lo estuviera acariciando con sus ojos.

El piloto la miró de soslayo y le dedicó una media sonrisa traviesa, provocando que por una inexplicable razón Lisa se sonrojara. Jamás llegaría a explicarse el hecho de que, sin importar cuánto tiempo estuviera con ese piloto bocafloja y exasperante, él jamás dejaría de provocarle mariposas en el estómago. ¡Y eso le encantaba!

Después de desayunar, los dos se vistieron con sus trajes de baño y salieron rumbo al Centro de Visitantes. Aunque cuando salieron de la casa de playa, Rick se detuvo, argumentando que había olvidado algo en la habitación, dejando a Lisa sola en el pequeño muelle privado. Ella contempló el paisaje, con ojos soñadores y una hermosa sonrisa en los labios… hasta que su mirada fue capturada por una botella de vidrio verde, cerrada con un corcho, que estaba a sus pies.

Ella la recogió, sintiéndose curiosa con aquello. La observó con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que dentro había una hoja de papel enrollada. Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a aparecer lentamente en sus labios. Le costó bastante trabajo quitarle el tapón de corcho a la botella, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo y deslizó la hoja de papel del interior, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

Era una hoja artificialmente envejecida con café y quemada en sus bordes. Tenía un dibujo de una calavera con las tibias cruzadas… el símbolo pirata… o en este caso, el famoso escudo del Escuadrón Skull. Sus ojos se humedecieron levemente cuando comenzó a leer:

"_Creo que no es un secreto que durante mucho tiempo había estado esperando por alguien que llegara a llenar mi vida con todo lo que le hacía falta. Tuve suerte de que ese alguien hayas sido tú, amor. Estuve despierto casi toda la noche, contemplando tu sonrisa mientras dormías y me di cuenta de lo afortunado que soy. Ambos coincidimos en el momento preciso en el lugar adecuado. Y ahora, al pensar que estaremos juntos toda la vida, navegando el mismo barco y compartiendo un mismo destino… ¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo! Estoy enamorado, Lisa Hayes. Irremediablemente enamorado de ti. ¡Te amo! – Rick Hunter." _

Era corto, pero era contundente y directo. Esas palabras parecieron llegar muy profundo en el corazón de Lisa, pues sus ojos, que ya se habían humedecido desde antes de que leyera la nota, se anegaron en lágrimas. Se dio media vuelta cuando escuchó la voz de su piloto a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué trajo la marea? – Rick preguntó inocentemente. - ¿El mapa de un tesoro?

Lisa lo miró a los ojos y le echó los brazos al cuello.

- ¡El tesoro eres tú, Rick Hunter! Ya no necesito mapas en mi vida… tú eres mi faro, mi brújula, mi estrella polar. ¡Te amo!

- Y yo te amo a ti, bonita.

Los dos comenzaron a besarse con apasionada ternura, abandonándose el uno al otro al otro, aislándose completamente del mundo exterior. Rick abrazó a Lisa alrededor de la cintura y la apretó estrechamente contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como cada curva del cuerpo de su esposa encajaba en cada línea de su propio cuerpo, complementándose de una manera perfecta.

Cuando se separaron, Lisa lo contempló por unos momentos en silencio, aunque su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos eran más que elocuentes. Rick la besó en la punta de la nariz y tomó la hoja de papel para ponerla de vuelta en la botella y sellarla con el corcho.

- Espero que ningún pirata esté tratando de seducir a mi esposa con cartitas de amor.

- Hmmm… el único pirata en el que estoy interesada está aquí conmigo… - Lisa le tocó juguetonamente la punta de la nariz. – Hace mucho que efectuaste el abordaje en mi corazón, amor.

- ¡Y el botín valió la pena! – Rick se rió y volvió a besarla en los labios. - ¡Vamos, preciosa! Se nos hace tarde para ir a bucear. ¡Hay tanto que quiero hacer contigo! Lisa, siento que la vida entera no va a alcanzarnos para vivir todo lo que quiero vivir a tú lado, yo—

- Entonces, más vale que no perdamos en tiempo, piloto. – Lisa lo silenció con un beso fugaz y una sonrisa cálida.

Los dos se tomaron de la mano, hicieron una parada rápida para dejar la botella en la sala de estar de la casa de playa y enseguida se dirigieron hacia el Centro de Visitantes, mientras se bromeaban, se hacían desatinar, se besaban y jugueteaban traviesamente el uno con el otro, saboreando cada segundo que pasaban juntos… cada instante que la vida les regalaba.

-

* * *

-

Aquel día se divirtieron tanto como los anteriores. Salieron del Centro de Huéspedes de la Isla Itzamná temprano en la mañana, en un bote de motor con quien sería su instructor de buceo: un hombre amable y bastante simpático al que llamaban Keh, aunque ellos jamás supieron su verdadero nombre.

Keh era un hombre maduro que, según les contó mientras los conducía a la zona de buceo, había pasado su vida entera sumergiéndose en las aguas turquesas del Caribe. No había nadie en aquella región que conociera mejor el paisaje submarino de la Bahía de Palmeras. Era un instructor certificado y era una persona agradable y bastante divertida.

Les tomó casi una hora llegar al lugar donde bucearían ese día, pero aprovechó el viaje para relatarles toda clase de historias sobre sus antepasados mayas y sus tradiciones, sus leyendas y la vida cotidiana de las pequeñas comunidades autóctonas.

Finalmente llegaron al sitio designado, un lugar que los locales llamaban El Jardín de Coral, por las formaciones submarinas que existían en aquel sitio y que semejaban a un jardín florido. Keh ya les había dado a los jóvenes militares una rápida instrucción en la alberca, antes de salir del Centro de Visitantes. Se había sorprendido gratamente al darse cuenta de que los dos jóvenes parecían tener un talento natural para bucear; era obvio que no eran principiantes.

La verdad es que ninguno de los dos lo había hecho con anterioridad… pero sin duda su entrenamiento para vuelos espaciales era de utilidad, los dos se dijeron sin palabras, mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose pícaramente cuando Keh les hizo notar que parecían estar bien entrenados.

- ¡Es momento de colocarse el equipo! – Keh les instruyó, mientras anclaba la lancha. – Chicos, están a punto de practicar un deporte ancestral. Muchos piensan que el buceo es invento de la era moderna, pero es un hecho históricamente comprobado que en Grecia y Roma el buceo fue usado como arma de guerra… y en todas las civilizaciones ribereñas del mundo, el buceo siempre ha sido usado con fines pesqueros. Claro que ahora ese "buceo libre" es una opción… pero la tecnología nos ha permitido ahora llegar al buceo con aparatos.

- En buceo con equipo de respiración autónoma… o buceo SCUBA. – Rick repitió su lección previa, mirando a Lisa con orgullo para demostrarle que sí estaba poniendo atención.

- Así es. – Keh le sonrió. – Yo aprendí el buceo libre desde que era niño, pero ahora las cosas son muy diferentes de ese entonces. Ustedes van a bucear con un traje que les permite gran movilidad, realizarán su inmersión con su tanque de aire y éste sustento vital les será suministrado por un regulador de presión. – El instructor les iba señalando las partes del equipo mientras hacía ese breve repaso. – Se encontrarán totalmente independientes del exterior con gran seguridad. Estos aparatos modernos calculan la profundidad, la velocidad de ascenso, el nitrógeno residual en el cuerpo… ellos hacen todo el trabajo.

- ¡Que lejos han quedado los días del escafandrismo! – Lisa comentó, mientras se colocaba su equipo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Rick detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Lisa.

- ¿Has visto fotos antiguas o imágenes en películas en donde hay buzos que caminan por el lecho marino con unos trajes grandes y pesados mientras el aire les llegaba del exterior por una manguera?

Rick movió sus ojos y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Como en 20 Mil Leguas de Viaje Submarino. – El piloto asintió. – O algo así…

- Sí, algo así. – Lisa le sonrió. – En ese entonces los trajes eran muy pesados, con un enorme casco de cobre con pequeñas claraboyas enrejadas.

- ¡Sí sé cuales! – Rick se entusiasmó, pero enseguida se tocó pensativamente el labio inferior. – Aunque esas cosas me darían miedo… no quisiera bucear en una de esas.

- Uno de mis abuelos era submarinista a principios del siglo XX. – Lisa seguía hablando mientras se aseguraba sus aletas. – Él practicaba el escafandrismo; mi padre tenía algunas fotografías.

- Pues yo prefiero el buceo autónomo. – Rick se acercó a Lisa y le rozó levemente sus labios con los suyos. – Sobre todo si es con alguien tan hermosa como mi esposa.

Los dos sonrieron, pero ya el instructor Keh les estaba hablando, así que desviaron su atención hacia él.

- El mundo submarino nos ofrece una gran belleza, muchachos. Es un mundo extraordinario y amigable, pero no por eso deja de ser un medio natural diferente al nuestro, por lo que tenemos que ser muy precavidos al estar allá abajo. Pero mientras sigan las reglas que ya les dije, todo estará bien y gozarán de esta experiencia maravillosa.

- Regla número uno, - Rick sentenció categóricamente. - ¡Seguir las reglas! Regla número dos¡No improvisar!

- Aprende rápido. – Keh le sonrió a Lisa.

- Sí. – Lisa le acarició el cabello ensortijado a su esposo. – Llegando a casa te daré tu croqueta.

- ¡Hey! – Rick protestó pero terminó riéndose. - ¡Eres una malilla!

- Bien… - El instructor les dijo. – Recuerden mantenerse a distancia de los corales y de los animales. No los molesten ni los toquen y no remuevan los sedimentos. Durante el descenso igualen la presión de sus oídos y sus máscaras como se los mostré. No se aguanten la respiración mientras ascienden… desciendan despacio y respirando normalmente. Yo voy a bajar con ustedes, así que cualquier ayuda que necesiten, ahí estaré… y por último y más importante¡Disfrútenlo!

Minutos más tarde los tres se dejaron caer de la lancha hacia las aguas turquesas del Caribe, para iniciar la inmersión. Durante las siguientes dos horas Lisa y Rick se dedicaron a conocer un mundo de ensueño bajo la superficie de las aguas mientras contemplaban aquel verdadero jardín submarino, en donde se encontraba la segunda barrera arrecifal más grande del mundo, el Gran Arrecife Maya, que corría a lo largo de la costa y estaba poblado de una espectacular vida marina.

Pudieron observar tortugas marinas, hipocampos, miles de peces multicolores, corales, esponjas, estrellas de mar en su hábitat natural… un paisaje que parecía haber salido de sus sueños. Los colores se mezclaban entre sí formando una paleta multicolor de una belleza impresionantemente extraordinaria. Ni Lisa ni Rick recordaban haber visto algo tan absolutamente hermoso en su vida, ni siquiera en el espacio exterior.

Y mientras buceaban, los dos se dieron cuenta de la perfecta armonía y la comunicación tan estrecha que ambos habían logrado tener con el otro, pues a pesar de que no había intercambio de palabras entre ellos, las miradas, los movimientos de manos y las señas que se hacían eran suficientes para mantener una silenciosa conversación entre ellos, mientras se dedicaban a disfrutar y descubrir juntos ese mundo de ensueño que se les presentaba ante sus ojos.

Cuando aquel viaje a esos mundos imposibles terminó, más por aspectos técnicos como lo eran la falta de oxigeno que por verdaderas ganas, los dos estaban fascinados con lo que habían visto. Aunque pronto se dieron cuenta de lo agotadora que había sido la experiencia. Mientras Keh conducía la lancha de regreso a la Isla Itzamná, sin dejar de hablar sobre sus muchas experiencias en el campo del buceo,

Lisa y Rick se habían dejado caer en el asiento trasero de la lancha y guardaron silencio todo el camino, simplemente escuchando lo que Keh tenía que decir, descansando un poco y adormilándose al sol mientras compartían una sonrisa traviesa, un beso suave o una caricia fugaz. ¡Estaban en el paraíso!

Una deliciosa comida tipo buffet los esperaba a su regreso. Los dos estaban hambrientos, mucho más de lo que ellos mismos habían pensado. En cuanto llegaron al restaurante del Centro de Huéspedes, los dos se dedicaron a asaltar sin piedad la mesa del buffet, comiendo todo lo que pudieron introducir a su organismo. Además la comida estaba deliciosa y con la actividad física tan intensa que habían tenido ese día, se merecían una buena comida.

Después de comer hablaron con la señora Ixchel, quien les informó que todo estaba listo para su viaje del día siguiente en el velero a través de la línea costera. Les dio algunas instrucciones, hablaron de todos los detalles y pormenores, asegurándose de no pasar nada por alto e incluso se dieron tiempo de ir a ver el pequeño velero, "El Corazón del Cielo" o como Ixchel lo llamaba en su lenguaje maya, "El Huracán". Era una embarcación pequeña pero muy cómoda y segura. Rick y Lisa estuvieron de acuerdo en que navegar por dos días por la riviera sería una experiencia maravillosa, pero tenían que descansar un poco primero.

Caminaron por la orilla de la playa para bajar un poco la comida antes de regresar a su casa de playa e ir a dormir una siesta en la hamaca debajo de los árboles… siesta que se prolongó durante horas. Cuando despertaron los dos se sentían muy repuestos y sin perder tiempo regresaron al Centro de Huéspedes a hacer algo que habían querido hacer desde hacía tiempo: salir a pasear en una moto acuática. Todavía tenían un par de horas de sol y decidieron aprovecharlas.

Los dos se montaron en una sola moto. Podrían haber tomado dos si así lo hubieran querido, sin embargo en esos momentos realmente no querían competir, sino más bien disfrutar de un momento de paz y tranquilidad, juntos. Rick se sentó frente a los controles y Lisa detrás de él, abrazándolo por la espalda y recargando su cuerpo en el de él mientras el piloto ponía el pesado aparato en marcha y se adentraban en las azules aguas de la Bahía de Palmeras.

Estuvieron dándole vueltas a la Isla Itzamná durante una buena media hora, hasta que decidieron arriesgarse a ir un poco más allá… aunque no demasiado, pues sabían que no deberían alejarse demasiado de la orilla con una moto acuática. Por momentos el piloto conducía lentamente, permitiéndose admirar los paisajes de ensueño que aparecían frente a ellos.

En otros momentos Rick elevaba la velocidad, moviendo el aparato casi salvajemente y levantando olas para provocar que Lisa gritara emocionada y se aferrara a su cintura, apretándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Los dos se reían emocionados y divertidos con aquello, disfrutando del momento y de la alegría que sentían de estar juntos.

Poco antes del atardecer detuvieron la moto acuática en una playa escondida entre peñascos en la parte suroeste de la Isla Itzamná, muy lejos del complejo turístico y totalmente apartados de cualquier indicio de civilización. Los dos se sentaron en la orilla de la playa, dejando que el agua les acariciara las piernas, mientras se sonreían y miraban el espectáculo frente a ellos: el hermoso océano y el sol que lentamente comenzaba a bajar sobre el horizonte.

- ¡Soy tan feliz, Rick! – Lisa suspiró, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo. – Jamás pensé que… que algún día podría vivir todo esto… es una locura, es un sueño.

- Es nuestro matrimonio. – Rick sonrió, besándole el cabello húmedo. – Una locura, pero también un sueño.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – Lisa se rió y lo besó en la barbilla.

Rick la miró con una mezcla de amor, adoración, simpatía, cariño e incredulidad que hicieron que ella sonriera radiantemente.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

- Es que a veces… yo tampoco puedo creerlo… a veces tengo que pellizcarme para asegurarme de que esto no es un sueño, de que… ¡OUCH¡HEY! – El piloto protestó cuando sintió que Lisa lo había pellizcado en el trasero. - ¡LISA MALA¡ESO NO SE HACE!

- Intentaba ahorrarte el trabajo¿sabes¿Quién te entiende?

- ¡Ahora te voy a mostrar lo que es ahorrarse el trabajo¡Voy a ahorrarte el trabajo de respirar, porque te voy a matar!

- ¡La la la! – Respondió Lisa divertida.

El piloto gruñó ante el descaro de su esposa y se dejó ir sobre de ella, derribándola y provocando que ella comenzara a reír incontrolablemente. Su risa pronto terminó por contagiarlo a él también.

- ¡Lisa Hayes-Hunter! – Rick la regañó entre risas. – Cuando yo te diga que te voy a matar, tú debes de salir corriendo y gritando, suplicando por tu vida… ¡Uno no se pone a cantar cuando otra persona lo amenaza de muerte!

- ¿En serio? – Los ojos de Lisa brillaban traviesamente. - ¿Y cuál es su método de ejecución favorito, general?

- ¡Te voy a comer a besos, sinvergüenza! – Rick comenzó a besarla como desesperado. - ¡De ésta no sales viva!

- ¡Auxilio! – Lisa gritaba y pataleaba sin dejar de reír frenéticamente. - ¡Perro malo! Cuando tenga un periódico en mis manos yo…

- ¡Guau, guau, guau! - Rick comenzó a ladrarle en el cuello y a lamerle la cara.

- ¡RICK DETENTE¡ME HACES COSQUILLAS!

Pero las súplicas de Lisa parecían motivar más a Rick, quien no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas ni de reír. Ella no se estaba en paz, trataba de liberarse del peso de su esposo, pero él había atrapado sus manos y las tenía inmovilizadas contra la arena. De pronto los dos se quedaron quietos, mirándose a los ojos mientras respiraban agitadamente. El cabello de Lisa estaba mojado y lleno de arena y su boca entreabierta mostraba levemente sus dientes perfectos. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente y toda su piel visible estaba húmeda, bronceada y levemente salpicada de arena.

- _¡Es tan hermosa!_ – Pensó Rick, contemplándola embelesado.

- Rick… - Lisa susurró, notando la manera en cómo él la observaba, mientras trataba de controlar su propia respiración.

- ¿Qué pasa, hermosa?

Los ojos de Lisa recorrieron las facciones del piloto. ¡Había madurado tanto desde aquellos días en los que había sido un recluta en la RDF a bordo del SDF1! Lisa no pudo evitar recordar al chiquillo que había conocido… y compararlo con aquel hombre apuesto que ahora estaba con ella. ¡Había cambiado tanto! Y a la vez… seguía siendo ese muchacho que la había rescatado de la Base Sara de Marte… el mismo que le había ofrecido su mano en la nave zentraedi para, literalmente, rescatarla de las garras de la muerte… esos ojos azules que, tocados por la luz del sol poniente, se veían tan claros y tan hermosos… y esa pequeña sonrisa traviesa que era tan característica de él… de Rick, de su esposo.

Lisa cerró los ojos cuando sintió que él se acercaba a ella, buscando sus labios. Pero en lugar de eso se estremeció levemente cuando sintió que Rick la besaba suavemente en el hombro, para luego recorrerle la piel con la lengua, probándola, haciéndola subir por su clavícula hasta su cuello. El piloto la besó larga y lánguidamente justo debajo de la oreja mientras ella, que finalmente había liberado sus manos de las de él que las habían mantenido aprisionadas, había comenzado a acariciarle su espalda desnuda, provocando que él suspirara y gimiera contra su cuello.

- ¡Eres tan hermosa y te amo tanto! – Rick susurró. – Lisa… jamás me dejes, amor… no podría vivir sin ti.

- Yo no iré a ningún lado, mi cielo… no sin ti, Rick.

- ¿Me amas?

Lisa sonrió al escuchar esa pregunta de labios de aquel hombre que era la razón misma de su vivir… el eje de su existencia y la esencia de su vida. Se movió un poco para mirarlo de frente y le acarició el rostro, quitándole los mechones rebeldes de cabello de encima de la frente para luego besarlo con ardorosa ternura justo en medio de los ojos.

- Te amo, Rick Hunter. – Le dijo, clavando sus ojos verdes en los profundamente azules del muchacho. - ¡Te amo!

- Yo también te amo. – Rick sonrió enternecido y se acercó a buscar sus labios. - ¡Eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida, Lisa¡Eres maravillosa y te adoro, eres el amor de mi vida!

Los dos comenzaron a besarse suave, lenta, cariñosamente. El suave rumor de las olas rompiendo en la playa y las palmeras meciéndose al viento, complementado con el magnifico espectáculo del sol poniente le daba a aquel momento y a aquel lugar un aura de divina calma… como si aquel fuera un mundo aparte que sólo existiera para ellos y para su amor.

Mientras aquel beso se hizo más profundo y más apasionado, ambos comenzaron a acariciarse y a explorarse mutuamente con sus manos. Era bastante evidente que los dos estaban dirigiendo sus movimientos a algo más profundo e intimo entre ellos… algo que los dos deseaban. Algo de lo que jamás parecían estar satisfechos… algo tan sagrado y tan significativo como lo era su unión física.

Cuando Rick se separó levemente de ella, para mirarla a los ojos, ella le dedicó una media sonrisa. Sus ojos verdes atrapaban los reflejos del sol y brillaban con una intensidad y una pureza que hacía que el piloto no pudiera resistir la tentación de besarlos ardorosamente. Las manos de ella recorrían el cuerpo desnudo del muchacho, provocando que él se estremeciera al más ligero toque y a la más sencilla caricia.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrar, ambos supieron lo que el otro estaba preguntando… ambos entendieron ese lenguaje silencioso en el que ambos pedían una autorización de ir un poco más allá… y ambos entendieron, en sus miradas, que tal autorización no era necesaria, pues ambos se pertenecían mutuamente en cuerpo, alma, corazón y espíritu.

Ahí, en esa playa escondida y a la luz del ocaso los dos se entregaron a sus deseos y a la necesitad inmensa, insaciable y poderosa que el uno tenía del otro. Hicieron el amor sin prisas, dándose su tiempo, gozando de cada segundo, atesorando cada sentimiento y cada sensación, sumergiéndose en un océano de pasión y de entrega total que por momentos llegaba a sobrepasar sus propias fuerzas.

Durante esos días que habían estado en su viaje de bodas, la necesidad que ambos tenían del otro había alcanzado niveles que jamás antes creyeron siquiera posible que pudieran ser alcanzados. Habían hecho el amor en cada rincón en el que habían encontrado algo de intimidad, a cada momento, sin importarles nada más… habían tenido sesiones largas, lentas, llenas de sentimientos y de la necesidad de demostrarse cuánto realmente significaban el uno para el otro. Había habido momentos en los que el deseo y la pasión los habían hecho perder la razón y habían terminado amándose de prisa y con urgencia en algún rincón apartado del mundo… habían tenido sesiones llenas de cariño y ternura… momentos juguetones y traviesos. ¡Habían hecho de todo!

Ahora se sentían tan íntimamente unidos el uno con el otro como jamás se habían sentido antes. Los niveles de confianza y de intimidad que habían alcanzado entre ellos eran tan profundos e intensos que nada más parecía importar. Ahora sabían que había alguien en el mundo que los amaba por quienes en realidad eran, con defectos y virtudes, con fortalezas y debilidades, alguien los amaba… alguien los deseaba, alguien estaría ahí para siempre… ¡Para siempre!

Finalmente Lisa se derrumbó sobre el cuerpo del piloto, después de haberlo llevado al límite y haberle regalado todo el placer del que ella era capaz. Todo el placer que ella deseaba hacerle sentir a él… Rick no había tenido conciencia de en qué momento Lisa había tomado el control. No que a él le molestara¡Lejos de eso! Le encantaba cuando ella le mostraba su lado rebelde, apasionado y seductor… pero aquello no se iba a quedar así.

- ¡Eres terrible, Lisa Hayes! – Rick susurró entre suspiros, mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración.

- ¿Lo soy? – Lisa, recostada sobre de él, sonrió traviesamente mientras le besaba el pecho. - ¿Esperabas atacar a tu esposa con cosquillas y salir vivo de ésta, Hunter? Las cosas no funcionan así.

- ¡Hmmm! – Rick se estiró perezosamente, mientras una enorme sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. – Supongo que comprenderás que las cosas no se van a quedar así¿cierto? Esta noche tendré mi venganza. ¡Y será algo que jamás olvidarás, Hayes! Tú tampoco saldrás viva de ésta.

Lisa se rió y miró a Rick a los ojos. Los dos estaban sonriendo satisfechos y las miradas en los ojos de ambos destilaban miel y ternura. Él le besó la punta de la nariz y ella le acarició los labios con su dedo para luego besarlos suavemente, casi como si fuera una caricia.

- ¡Te amo! – Susurró contra sus labios. - ¡Te amo, Rick!

El piloto no pudo contestar… al menos no verbalmente pues Lisa ya había atrapado sus labios y lo estaba besando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero en la forma en como él correspondió aquel beso iban todas las respuestas que Lisa necesitaba escuchar. Pero a pesar de la intensidad y la pasión de aquel beso maravilloso, Rick no pudo evitar el sentir cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. ¿Sería verdad¿Sería cierto que hubiera tanta felicidad en su vida?

_- A veces parece un sueño_. – Una parte de la mente racional de Rick pensó mientras Lisa lo besaba de aquella manera. – _Amo a Lisa… ¡La amo más que a mi vida¿Realmente está sucediendo todo esto¿Realmente soy tan afortunado? _

Lisa terminó el beso y se separó lentamente de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Los notó húmedos y pensó que era por efecto de su sesión de amor. Él le sonrió una sonrisa tan tierna y cargada de dulzura y de adoración como pocas le había regalado en su vida. Esa sonrisa tuvo un efecto profundo en Lisa… le llegó al alma. En los ojos de Rick veía puro amor… veía una felicidad perfecta. Y el saber que ella era causante de eso en su piloto la hizo sentir la mujer más feliz y dichosa del universo.

- Te amo, Lisa Hayes. – Finalmente Rick habló, acariciándole el cabello. – Te amo mucho más de lo que alguna vez tú serás capaz de imaginar. ¡Te amo con cada respiración, con cada gota de sangre, con cada latido del corazón! Y te amo más con cada segundo que pasa… ¡Eres mi vida, Lisa! Tú lo sabes¿cierto?

- Lo sé, Rick. – Ahora fue el turno de los ojos de Lisa de llenarse de lágrimas. – Lo sé…

Ella iba a seguir hablando, pero él no se lo permitió. Le puso un dedo sobre los labios y se sentó, manteniéndola sobre su regazo, para abrazarla protectivamente, mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello y la besaba ahí mismo. Rick no quería escuchar nada más de ella, porque él conocía todas las respuestas… sabía que ella lo amaba. Lo sabía porque ella se lo demostraba a cada segundo. ¡No deseaba escuchar palabras cuando la realidad era más que evidente!

Estuvieron en aquella playa desierta acariciándose, abrazándose, besándose y compartiendo momentos de felicidad profunda y amor total hasta que el sol se ocultó por completo en el horizonte.

Para entonces los dos habían recuperado el humor travieso con el que habían llegado a ese lugar. Rick ayudó a Lisa a subir a la moto acuática y los dos regresaron al Centro de Huéspedes sin prisas, bordeando la isla y recreándose con el paisaje tan absolutamente perfecto de la Bahía de Palmeras al ocaso, con el cielo azul cobalto sobre ellos, en donde, sobre el horizonte, aún se veían los manchones de oro y sangre del sol poniente, mientras en lo alto comenzaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas de la noche… y en la tierra, como correspondiendo a aquella sinfonía estelar, comenzaban a encenderse lenta, casi tímidamente, las primeras luces de la Isla Itzamná y la Villa Riviera al fondo del paisaje.

Al día siguiente ambos saldrían muy temprano en el velero Huracán y pasarían cuatro días de aventura en el mar y el la reserva ecológica. Ambos estaban emocionados con aquello y no podían esperar a que aquella nueva aventura comenzara.

Cenaron en el Centro de Huéspedes, en donde se dieron unos minutos extras para bailar cuando la música comenzó a sonar. Después regresaron a su casa de playa, caminando sin prisas por la orilla del mar, contemplando el paisaje nocturno, maravillándose de lo hermoso del cielo caribeño y dejándose guiar por la multitud de antorchas que de noche se encendían a lo largo de las playas de uso común de la isla. ¡Aquello era mágico!

Esa noche, tal y como Rick había amenazado, los dos prosiguieron con sus sesiones amorosas. Se dedicaron a relajarse, a compartir su intimidad, a darse placer mutuamente y a sentir una felicidad que por tanto tiempo les había sido negada…

… y finalmente se quedaron dormidos, exhaustos y satisfechos uno en brazos del otro, sintiendo una felicidad que ellos jamás creyeron que sería posible en sus vidas… una felicidad tan perfecta y absoluta como jamás imaginaron que podría existir en el universo. Esa felicidad, esa satisfacción, esa alegría y ese estado de arrobamiento absoluto y placer intenso que solamente podían sentir al estar juntos, eso que llamaban amor. ---

-

**- - - C O N T I N U A R Á - - -**

-

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

- Esta semana la actualización llegó un poco más temprano que de costumbre porque el jueves no estaré por aquí. Pero más vale temprano que nunca… ¿Así va el dicho?

- Quiero agradecer a mis pilotos de pruebas que, como siempre, han estado al pie del cañón siendo mis lectores betas. Y también a todos los que han seguido la historia hasta aquí y se toman el tiempo ya sea para simplemente leerla o incluso mandarme sus comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

- Recomendación de la semana: el fanfic **"Momentos de Decisión**" de mi buen amigo y piloto de pruebas _Mal Theisman_, que es una de las mejores historias de RT que he leído en mi vida. ¡No se lo pueden perder!

- ¡Nos vemos a más tardar el jueves 16 de agosto para la siguiente actualización!

-

* * *

.: GTO – MX :.

* * *

- 


	39. Cuando dos estrellas colisionan

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o O o**

**-**

* * *

**CUANDO DOS ESTRELLAS COLISIONAN…**

-

La mañana había amanecido fresca y con un cielo azul totalmente despejado. Después de toda la actividad del día anterior, lo dos jóvenes esposos habían dormido profundamente toda la noche, sintiéndose físicamente agotados pero espiritualmente felices y sumamente satisfechos.

Fue Lisa la primera que entreabrió los ojos cuando escuchó ruidos en la parte baja de la casa… ruidos que de inmediato identificó como el personal del hotel sirviendo el desayuno en el porche. Parpadeó un par de veces y recordó que ese día tenían programado su pequeño crucero privado. Se estiró perezosamente y sus ojos se clavaron en Rick, su esposo, quien dormía profunda y plácidamente a su lado, sin percatarse de que ya había amanecido, de que el desayuno ya estaba servido ni de que Lisa estaba despierta y lo contemplaba con adoración brillándole en sus ojos profundamente verdes.

Lisa no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que amaba a aquel hombre que, dormido junto a ella, lucía particularmente joven y seductor esa mañana. Su piel, que exhibía desinhibidamente durmiendo completamente desnudo, ya mostraba un bronceado bastante atractivo. Su cuerpo era delgado, pero fuerte y con los músculos bien torneados y bien marcados; era el cuerpo de un soldado en constante entrenamiento. Algunos mechones de su cabello rebelde le caían sobre los ojos. Y detrás de sus párpados cerrados, Lisa podía adivinar los destellos de ese fuego azul que era su mirada… esos ojos que ella tanto amaba.

Lisa contempló su rostro atractivo y varonil. Sus facciones eran perfectas, ella pensó. Desde donde ella estaba recostada, a su lado, podía observar su perfil: su frente noble, su nariz recta, la línea fuerte de su mentón… pero a pesar de todo había algo en él, algo que le daba un aire de infantil inocencia que a ella le encantaba. Estaba enamorada de Rick Hunter¡Dios sabía cuánto lo amaba!

Sin poder evitarlo su mano se posó en el pecho desnudo del piloto, justo sobre su corazón. Él dormía boca arriba, con sus labios levemente entreabiertos. Sus comisuras se curvearon apenas perceptiblemente hacia arriba en el momento en que ella lo tocó. Lisa sonrió y sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por el pecho de Rick, su estómago, sus piernas. El joven militar gruñó y se quejo un poco cuando ella le pasó su mano por la rodilla y Lisa no pudo menos que reír suavemente, perfectamente consiente de que aquel era uno de los centros de cosquillas en el cuerpo de Rick.

Lisa le besó suavemente la punta de la nariz a Rick, cuidando de no despertarlo. Se estiró perezosamente, sentándose y alcanzando su bata, la cual se puso encima al tiempo que bajaba de la cama, e iba a abrir de par en par las puertas de la terraza, permitiendo que el aire fresco de aquella mañana tropical entrara a raudales en la habitación.

Se recargo en el barandal de la terraza, dejando que la brisa marina jugara con sus cabellos y la terminara de despertar por completo. Una hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios y sintió, como tan frecuentemente lo había sentido en los últimos días, que en ese momento era perfectamente feliz.

Después de unos minutos se dio la media vuelta y contempló a Rick por algunos segundos, tratando de encontrar el valor que necesitaba para despertarlo. ¡Se veía tan adorable así, profundamente dormido! Había algo en él que le transmitía una paz y una seguridad que eran difíciles de explicar.

Finalmente se acercó a los pies de la cama y se sentó ahí. Traviesamente tomó el pie de Rick en su mano y le dio un besito. El piloto se estremeció de pies a cabeza y eso pareció motivar a Lisa, quien entonces plantó un beso más profundo e intenso justo en la planta del pie del piloto, provocando que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en su rostro dormido y que un estremecimiento lo recorriera de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Lisa! – Él murmuró y entreabrió los ojos.

Ella lo observó despertar y sonrió suavemente cuando él le dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa, mientras se tallaba perezosamente los ojos, tratando de borrar cualquier indicio de sueño de ellos.

- ¡Buenos días, dormilón!

El piloto gruñó y se estiró perezosamente, sin poder borrarse la sonrisa de los labios. Lisa ya había gateado sobre la cama y había llegado junto a él, por lo que para el momento en que él abrió los ojos, ella ya estaba a su lado, inclinada sobre de él y lista para darle su beso de los buenos días. Rick, por supuesto, no se iba a hacer del rogar. Colocó su mano en la nuca de su esposa y la atrajo hacia él, besándola con pasión a pesar de su modorra.

- ¡Buenos días, hermosa!

Los dos se miraron a los ojos cuando dieron por terminado aquel beso. Enseguida el piloto atrajo a su esposa hacia él y rodó en la cama, de manera que ella quedara de espaldas y él pudiera acomodar su cabeza en el pecho de Lisa, acurrucándose y gruñendo levemente. Aún no estaba completamente despierto.

- El desayuno está servido, amor. – Lisa le informó, mientras le acariciaba el cabello y sus caricias bajaban hasta su espalda. – Tenemos que estar listos para zarpar lo más pronto posible.

- ¡Pero todavía es muy temprano! – Rick se quejó. - ¿Cuál es la prisa?

- Bueno, pensé que sería provechoso si zarpábamos temprano. Ya sabes, para aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

- Hmmm… - Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del piloto, sonrisa que Lisa sintió contra su pecho. – Tú y yo en un velero… por dos benditos días… alejados de la civilización. La idea es demasiado tentadora.

- Sí… - Lisa lo besó en la frente. - ¡Va a ser maravilloso!

- Lisa… - Rick levantó su cabeza de golpe para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa, mi cielo? – Ella le acariciaba el rostro, quitándole los mechones de cabello rebelde de la frente.

- ¿Eres feliz¿Estás disfrutando de esto? Es decir… ¿De todo esto… el viaje, lo que hemos hecho, lo que—?

Lisa silenció a Rick con un beso rápido y travieso en los labios.

- Cada segundo que he pasado contigo, Rick… cada momento desde que hemos estado juntos ha sido un sueño para mí. Estoy disfrutando de esto, amor… del viaje, de nuestras actividades, de nuestras aventuras, de tus ocurrencias… pero sobre todo te estoy disfrutando a ti… a ti y éste tiempo que podemos pasar juntos tú y yo, lejos de todo lo demás.

- Bueno… - Rick sonrió enternecido. - ¿Qué puedo decir? Para ser completamente honestos y sinceros, tuviste mucha suerte Hayes… ¡Te llevaste un esposo de edición limitada y completamente equipado! El paquete completo.

- ¡Eres un arrogante! – Lisa se rió y lo golpeó juguetonamente en el pecho.

- Y yo… - Rick continuó, como si no la hubiera escuchado. – Yo fui aún más afortunado… no solo me llevé a la mujer más hermosa, maravillosa, dulce y hermosa del mundo… porque para mí el paquete además incluía a la jefa suprema de las fuerzas de defensa de la Tierra Unida. ¿Te das cuenta, Lisa Hayes-Hunter, que estoy casado con la mujer más poderosa e importante del mundo?

- Eso sería bastante intimidante para la mayoría de los hombres¿sabes? – Lisa respondió juguetonamente.

- Tal vez, pero no para mí… yo lo encuentro emocionante y excitante. A mí no me importa que mi esposa esté varios grados sobre mí. Al final del día ella es simplemente la mujer a la que amo y con la que quiero estar por siempre. Además, tener una esposa tan importante como tú tiene sus privilegios.

- ¿Así que estás conmigo por los privilegios? – Lisa no perdió la oportunidad de picar un poco a Rick, para ver con qué ocurrencia saldría su piloto. - ¡Vayas agallas las tuyas, Hunter!

- Bueno, los privilegios son buenos… - Rick le sonrió una de esas sonrisas arrogantes y traviesas que Lisa a la vez odiaba y adoraba. – Pero hay cosas mejores… como el hecho de que cada vez que te veo siento que me quedo sin respiración… la emoción que siento cuando nos besamos… lo absolutamente perfecta y maravillosa que eres en todo sentido. Lo bella que eres por dentro y por fuera… además tú sabes cómo hacerme reír, como divertirme y hacer que cada segundo del día se convierta en toda una aventura. Tú tienes el poder de convertir cada momento en todo un acontecimiento, en algo memorable… tú me escuchas, tú me conoces, lo sabes todo de mí… me aconsejas, me motivas, me haces querer ser una mejor persona… tú haces que cada día valga la pena, que cada latido de mi corazón tenga un propósito y un significado…

Rick se detuvo y la besó suavemente en medio de los ojos, mientras ella lo contemplaba embelesada.

- Lisa, tendría que ser un verdadero tonto si después de todo eso yo te dejara ir¿cierto? Porque tú no irás a ninguna parte, Hayes… yo no puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti porque tú haces que mi vida valga la pena… que lo ordinario se convierta en algo extraordinario con el simple hecho de estar a mi lado. ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes! Y a decir verdad, el único privilegio que realmente me importa es el privilegio de pasar la vida entera a tu lado.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. - ¡Eres tan maravilloso, amor¡Te amo tanto!

El piloto acarició la barbilla de Lisa con sus dedos y la atrajo hacia él, para besarla de lleno en los labios. Fue un beso corto, pero lleno de promesas y de amor… de mucho amor. Cuando se separaron, él se puso de pie y la ayudo a hacer lo mismo. Era hora de ir a desayunar, pues los dos estaban emocionados y ansiosos por hacerse a la mar. Rick se puso su bata encima y fue a la terraza, en donde se estiró perezosamente mientras contemplaba lo hermoso de aquel día.

- Creo que nos hará un buen clima. – Comentó cuando vio a Lisa a su lado. - ¡Cielo azul y despejado, un buen viento!

- Hmmm… - Lisa sonrió. – Sólo espero que no terminemos encallando en algún escollo, capitán.

- ¡Claro que no! – Rick se defendió. - ¡Voy a navegar ese velero como todo un experto! No debe ser tan difícil, además ya nos explicaron como funciona. Después de volar los VF1 y los VF4 esto es un juego de niños.

- Como sea. – Lisa decidió hacerlo rabiar un poco más. – Lo único que digo es que espero que no termines pasando todo el viaje sobre la borda, vomitando.

- ¡Hey! Más respeto para su capitán, señora Hunter. Recuerda que debes respetarme porque a bordo yo soy el que doy las órdenes. Tú vas a ser mi primera oficial, al fin y al cabo tienes experiencia en ese puesto.

Lisa se rió ante la ocurrencia de su esposo. Sin embargo tenía razón. Además ella tenía cierta experiencia navegando. Cuando vivía en Australia con su padre, él frecuentemente la llevaba a pasear en velero cuando estaba en casa. Después de todo su padre había sido un oficial de marina que finalmente había sido transferido a la rama espacial de las Fuerzas de Defensa tras las Guerras de Unificación, pero su formación básica había sido eminentemente naval. Lisa había llegado a aprender algo de él y de su experiencia marina.

- ¿En qué piensas, preciosa? – Rick notó que la mente de Lisa se había ido muy lejos.

- En nada. – Lisa sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió. – En lo emocionada que estoy por pasar estos dos días contigo navegando por la línea costera y en lo mucho que nos vamos a divertir.

- ¿Sí? Es que de pronto te noté algo… distante.

- Recordaba a mi padre. – Lisa admitió. – Y las veces que salí con él a navegar en velero allá en Australia. Fue poco antes de que yo entrara a la Academia Militar. Tengo buenos recuerdos de esos tiempos.

- ¡Te prometo que el almirante Hayes no tendrá ninguna queja contra mí! – Rick le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros. – Además tú y yo hacemos un equipo de primera. ¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho, amor! Te lo prometo.

- Así será. – Lisa le sonrió.

Los dos decidieron que era hora de bajar y desayunar, lo cual hicieron de inmediato y sin mayores protocolos. El desayuno fue, como todos los días, ligero, nutritivo y delicioso. Lo disfrutaron sin prisa, para después ir a prepararse para su salida. Empaquetaron lo básico que necesitaban y tomaron una ducha juntos antes de vestirse.

Una hora más tarde los dos salieron de la casa de playa Xaman'Ek, tomados de la mano y dirigiéndose al Centro de Huéspedes de la isla. Lisa se había vestido bastante acorde para la ocasión, con unos pantalones cortos color blanco y una camiseta a rayas blancas y azules. Se había recogido el cabello en una colita de caballo y se había puesto una gorra blanca con un ancla bordada al frente. Rick pensó que se veía absolutamente hermosa y adorable.

Él se había puesto su ropa de siempre: sus bermudas cargo color caqui y una camiseta azul cielo que realmente resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Habían empacado su equipaje en sendas mochilas que además les servirían para su viaje de regreso a caballo a través de la reserva ecológica. Él llevaba en la espalda su mochila color rojo y en la mano la de Lisa, color azul, mientras que con su otra mano sostenía fuerte, casi posesivamente la mano de su esposa. Los dos se veían jóvenes, enamorados y muy felices.

Minutos más tarde entraron a las playas públicas del resort y sonrieron al ver que en el muelle frente al Centro de Huéspedes, media docena de empleados trabajaban afanosamente en el velero "Huracán", que estaba casi listo para partir. Ellos se dirigieron a la oficina de la señora Ixchel, quien los recibió con su alegría y calidez características, les dio indicaciones y finalmente los llevó al velero, que ya para entonces estaba listo y esperando por su tripulación.

Después de algunas últimas recomendaciones por parte del encargado del velero, finalmente Lisa y Rick abordaron su nave y se dispusieron a zarpar, en cuanto el encargado y su ayudante liberaron las amarras. Los sistemas GPS del navío harían que aquella fuera una experiencia segura y agradable para los dos jóvenes que, a pesar de la inexperiencia marinera que tenían, se sentían capaces de navegar aquel velero, aplicando sus conocimientos militares. Y no se equivocaban. Al principio les costaría un poco de trabajo adaptarse a todo, pero a medida que los minutos transcurrían, ambos se dieron cuenta de que en realidad no era tan diferente a maniobrar un VF… o una nave clase Macross.

El velero "Huracán – Corazón del Cielo" con registro XE-HCC-021 era un navío de 11 metros de eslora pintado en inmaculado color blanco con algunos detalles en azul celeste. Bajo cubierta tenían todo lo que necesitarían durante su travesía de dos días: un comedor-sala de estar, en la parte de la proa un pequeño estudio en donde se encontraban los instrumentos y aparatos de navegación. También había un diminuto baño y una recamara con vista al mar en la popa.

Lo primero que Rick hizo al zarpar y alejarse un poco de la isla, fue bajar al estudio y desde ahí entrar en comunicación con la Capitanía de Puerto de Villa Riviera para informarles de su partida. Lisa sonreía a sus espaldas al escucharlo hablar por el set de micrófono y audífonos de diadema, mientras usaba su mejor voz de piloto de combate… esa que ella tantas veces había escuchado en el tacnet, para solicitar autorización para zarpar.

- Atención, Capitanía de Puerto Villa Riviera, este es el velero "Huracán", repito, velero Hotel-Uniform-Romeo-Alfa-Charlie-Alfa-November… - Informó, utilizando el Alfabeto Fonético Internacional. - Velero Huracán con matrícula X-ray-Eco-Hotel-Charlie-Charlie-Nadazero-Bissotwo-Unaone… Huracán XE-HCC-021… cambio.

- Capitanía de Puerto Villa Riviera… informe posición y dirección, velero Huracán.

- Estamos a una milla marina al oeste de la Isla Itzamná y con rumbo a mar abierto… en dirección al pueblo Neen Aakab, en la línea costera en dirección sureste.

- Afirmativo, Huracán… se ha registrado su posición y dirección. ¡Buen viaje!

Cuando la transmisión terminó, Rick se dio media vuelta sobre su asiento solo para encontrarse a Lisa que le sonreía con cariño y con algo que él identificó como orgullo brillándole en lo más profundo de sus ojos.

- ¡Me encanta cuando actúas tan serio y profesional! – Ella se inclinó sobre él para plantarle un beso juguetón en la punta de la nariz. – Capitán Hunter… - Se detuvo y se rió suavemente. – Eso casi suena como si te estuviera degradando¿Sabes?

- ¡Vaya manera de faltarle el respeto a su capitán, primer oficial! – Rick la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas. - ¡No quiero indisciplinas en mi barco! Cualquier falta al reglamento se castigará haciéndote caminar por la plancha y arrojándote a los tiburones.

- ¡Dios santo, qué susto!

Lisa fingió estar genuinamente afligida, lo que sólo provocó la risa sincera de Rick.

- ¡Contigo no se puede! – La besó en los labios. – Ahora, Señorita Enciclopedia 2012 Actualizada¿Le importaría explicarme qué son todas éstas cosas a nuestro alrededor?

- Hmmm… me sorprende que me esté preguntado esas cosas, Señor Capitán Don _"Yo Soy lo Máximo de éste velero". _

- ¡Hey! – Rick arrugó el ceño. - ¡Le estoy dando una orden directa, primera oficial¡No comience a desobedecerme o la mando a la cocina a pelar papas! Eso es… si tuviéramos una cocina… y papas, en todo caso.

Rick miró pensativamente alrededor, percatándose de los reducidos espacios de su buque, lo que provocó la risa suave, cristalina y espontánea de Lisa, quien terminó por besarlo en la mejilla.

- ¡Eres todo un caso, Rick Hunter! Pero vamos a ver… aquí tenemos los sistemas GPS…

- Esos los conozco…- Rick asintió.

- Bien… y en esta pequeña computadora está el Diario de Navegación y el Cuaderno de Bitácora… estoy segura de que estás bastante familiarizado con ellos… son básicamente como los reportes de vuelo que tienes que llenar previos y posteriores a cada patrullaje que haces con tu escuadrón.

- Se escucha bastante sencillo. – Rick seguía con interés las explicaciones de su esposa.

- En el Cuaderno de Bitácora debemos de anotar el estado de la atmósfera, los vientos, nuestro rumbo, el aparejo largo de la vela, la velocidad del buque, las distancias navegadas, observaciones astronómicas, en fin, todos los acontecimientos de importancia que sucedan a bordo… con las observaciones del cuaderno de bitácora se completa la información del Diario de Navegación… no creo que tengamos mucho problema con esto, los sistemas GPS prácticamente transmitirán toda la información requerida… aunque debemos de incluir algunas observaciones.

- Sí, lo entiendo… ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que se tiene que anotar en el Diario de Navegación entonces?

- Básicamente las vicisitudes que ocurran al buque y en el buque durante la navegación. Ya sabes: datos de navegación, averías que pudiera sufrir el velero, medidas disciplinarias impuestas por el capitán, delitos cometidos a bordo, en pocas palabras, todos los acontecimientos ocurridos a bordo durante la travesía.

- ¡Eso se escucha más interesante! – Rick sonrió travieso. – En tal caso te diré lo que haremos, tú te encargas del cuaderno de bitácora y yo, como el capitán del velero, me encargo del Diario de Navegación.

- Me parece una buena idea. – Lisa se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre él para besarlo en la frente. – Ahora la prioridad es establecer nuestra posición GPS y nuestra dirección.

Mientras decía eso, Lisa le señalaba algunos puntos en el mapa que había aparecido en la pantalla. Rick le sonrió emocionado y orgulloso y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Me va a encantar estar aquí contigo, amor!

- Y a mí contigo, mi vida.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que tú eres mi huracán… mi corazón del cielo.

Lisa no pudo evitar reírse con aquel comentario y se inclinó para besarlo una vez más. Enseguida los dos establecieron posición y dirección y después salieron a cubierta, en donde Rick fue a tomar el timón mientras Lisa, quien tenía algo más de experiencia, se encargaba de las velas. Media hora más tarde, el Huracán se aproximaba a mar abierto, saliendo de la Bahía de Palmeras, navegando viento en popa, haciendo patente el equipo tan eficaz que Lisa y Rick eran… un equipo para el que no había imposibles.

-

* * *

-

------

**BITACORA PERSONAL DE RICK HUNTER, **

**CAPITÁN DE VELERO HURACÁN – CORAZÓN DEL CIELO.**

**-**

**MARTES 16 DE OCTUBRE 2012**

**1103 horas**. – Navegando viento en popa. Decidí tomar el mando de la embarcación y soy yo quien gobierna el timón. Soy el amo y señor de éste buque. Mi voluntad a bordo es la única ley. La primera oficial Hayes-Hunter se ha encargado de las velas. Ha demostrado ser toda una experta en nudos marinos. No esperaba menos de ella, claro está. Aunque se ofendió cuando la llamé _"nudista_". ¿De qué otra manera podría haberla llamado¿Cómo se le llama a un experto en hacer nudos, en todo caso? En fin, tengo la ligera sensación de que fue una buena idea de mi parte el haber guardado silencio cuando ella comenzó a deshacer algunos de los nudos. ¿Cómo la hubiera llamado entonces? _(-tos-desnudista-tos-)_ Y aún más importante¿Conservaría aún mi cabeza sobre los hombros? Son respuestas que quizás la humanidad jamás conocerá. El viaje pinta bien: el cielo azul, el mar tranquilo y buena brisa. Navegar velero no es tan complicado como lo pensé. Además tengo buenas motivaciones a bordo.

**1317 horas.** – Mi primer oficial desapareció misteriosamente. Por un momento pensé que había sufrido un accidente, pero cuando me coloqué en la proa, agarrado de los amarres y grité: _"¡Hombre al agua!"_ (Quizás lo correcto era gritar _"¡Mujer al agua!"_ ahora que lo pienso) como lo había visto en las películas, una hermosa melena de cabellos color miel apareció en la escotilla, seguida por el más hermoso par de ojos verdes que he visto en mi vida. Resultó que la Primera Oficial no había desaparecido como pensé, sino que estaba bajo cubierta preparando la comida. ¡Qué buena idea! A decir verdad tengo hambre… pero la idea del hombre al agua era divertida también, a pesar de la subsiguiente llamada de atención que recibí de mi segunda al mando. ¡En estos días ya nadie respeta a los capitanes!

**1435 horas**.- Lisa hace maravillas con cualquier ingrediente que se le ponga enfrente. ¡La comida estaba deliciosa! Ella insiste que el hambre es el mejor condimento, pero yo difiero… yo pienso que es el amor con el que ella me prepara mi comida. Comimos bajo cubierta y durante la comida me acusó – otra vez – de ser un exhibicionista, _"por andar danzando por todo el velero sólo en bermudas"_. En primer lugar yo no _ando danzando_… en segundo lugar, en realidad no creo que eso la moleste demasiado. La he visto observándome cuando piensa que no la estoy viendo. Con todo, me enternece pensar que esa mujer tan hermosa me ama a mí, a Rick Hunter… a veces no logro asimilar la idea del todo todavía. Es que a veces es difícil pensar en el amor cuando el motivo de tus afectos te arroja un objeto volador no identificado a la cabeza cuando la llamas _"grumete"._ **Nota para sí mismo:** _Nunca decirle grumete a Lisa. Puede ser peligroso_. **Segunda nota para sí mismo**_ Ir a que un doctor revise esa magulladura en la cabeza en cuanto lleguemos a algún puerto… podría ser una contusión. _

**1704 horas.-** Mi Primera Oficial no se quejó de mi _"exhibicionismo_" cuando estuvimos tendidos al sol, reposando la comida, mientras conversábamos. De hecho me pareció percibir que incluso le pareció que yo traía demasiada ropa encima… aunque quizás solo fue mi imaginación… es decir, la manera en cómo estaba jugando con el botón de mis bermudas y todo eso. ¿Estaría tratando de darme pistas? En todo caso, no pienso hacerle las cosas fáciles. A decir verdad, me gusta estar con Lisa en esos momentos cuando simplemente… no hacemos nada. Me gusta sentirla junto a mí. Me gusta cuando recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho. Me gusta como se siente su cabello en mi piel, la manera como me acaricia, como se adormece en mis brazos… ¡Todo en esa mujer me encanta y me vuelve loco! Tomamos una deliciosa siesta. El viento sigue a nuestro favor. ¡En todo sentido!

**1814 horas**.- Seguimos navegando. He aprendido a controlar los vientos y ahora, gracias a Lisa, sé lo que es la navegación costera y la navegación por estima. El GPS es útil, pero le quita toda la emoción a la navegación. Lisa también me dijo que por la noche podemos ver las estrellas, aunque las únicas estrellas que yo quiero ver son las que brillan en sus ojos cada vez que hacemos el amor. Y por la manera en cómo me mira y como me ha estado acariciando y sonriendo toda la tarde, creo que ella piensa lo mismo. En todo caso, llegó el momento de vengarme de todos los abusos de autoridad a los que me sometió cuando yo estaba bajo su mando. ¡Aunque yo pienso ordenarle mucho más que solamente un beso¡Me encanta estar con Lisa! Cada momento es una sorpresa y cada día una aventura. **Apostilla**: el objeto volador no identificado que impactó contra mi cabeza esta tarde ya ha sido completamente determinado: era un zapato. **Recomendaciones:** todo el personal de a bordo del Huracán deberá andar descalzo para evitar accidentes o agresiones súbitas e injustificadas al capitán.

**1940 horas.**- Lisa estaba desaparecida otra vez. La encontré en el estudio haciendo algunas anotaciones en el diario de navegación. ¡Mi esposa, siempre tan entregada al deber! Finalmente logré sacarla a cubierta. Quería que viéramos el atardecer juntos. Fue algo hermoso. Jamás había visto algo tan bello, tan brillante, tan inspirador, tan perfecto… tan magnifico o tan lleno de belleza. Sí, el rostro de mi amor es la obra más perfecta de la creación. ¡Me encanta! Hmmm… claro, el atardecer no estuvo nada mal tampoco. Pero mientras lo contemplábamos yo seguía guiando el timón y ella vino a abrazarme. Yo la tomé en brazos y la los dos comenzamos a guiar el velero juntos durante casi una hora. Es más divertido hacerlo cuando tienes a una belleza como Lisa entre tus brazos, de eso no hay duda. Más tarde nos acercamos a la costa y redujimos la velocidad del velero. Fue trabajo en equipo. Mientras Lisa amollaba las escotas para que la vela se vaciara de aire, yo mantenía el rumbo para disminuir con esta maniobra la fuerza impulsora de las velas. Después puse la proa contra viento para detener al Huracán por completo y finalmente anclamos. ¡Somos un equipo increíble!

**2020 horas**.- Fue mi turno de preparar la cena. Algo ligero y rico. Vamos a cenar en cubierta bajo las estrellas. ¡Tengo grandes planes para esta noche! Si todo sale como lo tengo planeado, estrellas no será lo único que veremos… ¡Habrá fuegos artificiales!

--

-

* * *

- 

Lisa había bajado a tomar una ducha después de un largo y arduo día de trabajo en el velero. Su piel se sentía húmeda y salada y tenía el cabello hecho un desastre. Rick insistía en que se veía hermosa, pero aún con los comentarios del piloto, fue a refrescarse un poco y a prepararse para la cena. Más tarde apareció en cubierta vestida con un pantalón blanco tipo pescador y un suéter color aguamarina. Rick, que estaba recargado a estribor, observando las estrellas y la oscura inmensidad del océano, sonrió cuando la vio aparecer.

- ¡Hola hermosa! – Le extendió la mano para que ella la tomara. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu baño?

- ¡Delicioso! – Lisa se acercó a él y le pasó la mano por el cabello ensortijado. - ¿Cómo sigue tu cabeza?

Rick hizo un puchero y se recargó en el hombro de Lisa.

- Duele… - Replicó dramáticamente. – Pero sobreviviré…

Lisa soltó una risita ahogada y lo besó en la sien.

- ¡No exageres, Rick! Era un mocasín de tela… el daño no fue tan grave.

- Es sólo que no me imagino a ti en la Academia Militar tomando un curso de cómo arrojar zapatos. – Rick sonrió.

- Lo enseñan en defensa personal básica… el capítulo se llama _"Cómo defenderse con lo que se tenga a la mano"_… el capítulo avanzado se llama _"Cómo convertir cualquier objeto inofensivo en un arma letal"._

- ¿En serio? – Rick la miró a los ojos y arrugó el entrecejo cuando vio la mirada traviesa y divertida de Lisa. - ¡Me estás bromeando! Lisa¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me hagas enojar?

- ¡Eres adorable cuando te enojas! – Ella lo besó en la frente. - ¡Ya, quita esa carita¿Por qué mejor no vas a darte una ducha mientras yo pongo la mesa?

- Eso no estaría nada mal. – Rick sonrió y la besó suavemente en los labios. – No tardo, preciosa… ¡Tengo hambre!

Rick se alejó de ella, sin soltar su mano hasta que fue absolutamente necesario hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos dejó de sonreír hasta que Rick desapareció bajo cubierta. Lisa suspiró y se recargó sobre la borda, en el mismo lugar en dónde él había estado recargado antes. Estuvo contemplando el misterio nocturno mientras su mente vagaba, como frecuentemente lo hacía, hasta esos días que ahora parecían tan lejanos… allá en Ciudad Macross, hacía apenas un año. Esos días en los que ella se sentía tan sola, tan triste… y que comenzaba a aceptar el hecho de que Rick Hunter, el amor de su vida, jamás compartiría los sentimientos que ella tenía por él. Y ahora…

- A veces la realidad es mucho más sorprendente que cualquier sueño. – Lisa sonrió.

Enseguida fue a preparar la mesa. Puso algunas velas aromáticas estratégicamente colocadas sobre cubierta, alrededor de la mesa. Trajo la comida que Rick había preparado: sándwiches de atún con ensalada, té helado, una canasta de frutas y unos panecitos de queso con café caliente como postre.

Momentos más tarde Rick volvió a cubierta, vestido con un pantalón color caqui y una camiseta blanca. Lisa le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa cuando vio lo que Lisa había hecho en su ausencia… que no había sido de más de 15 minutos.

- ¿Pasamos a la mesa? – Lisa le preguntó, extendiéndole su mano para que él la tomara. – La cena se ve deliciosa, mi cielo.

- Fue preparada con mucho amor. – Rick sonrió y besó a Lisa en la punta de la nariz antes de sentarse frente a ella.

Los dos brindaron con sus tazas de té helado y después, sin gran ceremonia, devoraron sándwiches y fruta. Después de la actividad del día, los dos estaban hambrientos y algo cansados. Pero no pensaban ir a dormir en algún tiempo. Lisa se dedicó a mordisquear su manzana, mientras Rick chupaba entusiastamente su naranja y los dos conversaban de los pormenores del día y reían, discutían, rabiaban y volvían a reír.

Más tarde Rick se sentó en la popa del velero mientras Lisa bajaba a dejar los platos sucios. Ella le había pedido que llevara el café y los panecitos de queso para allá en lo que ella regresaba. Rick extendió sus brazos a ambos lados de su asiento y se estiró perezosamente mientras una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Segundos más tarde Lisa regresó, llevando en sus manos un suéter blanco de lana, con algunos detalles en azul sobre el pecho.

- Hace frío… - Lisa comentó extendiéndole el suéter a Rick. – Toma, te traje esto.

- ¡Gracias Lisa! – Él sonrió agradecido, tomando el suéter y poniéndoselo de inmediato. – Sí estaba sintiendo algo de frío… Lisa… gracias por siempre pensar en mí y preocuparte por mí.

- Eres mi esposo¿No es así? – Lisa se sentó a su lado y se acurrucó contra él. – Siempre voy a cuidarte, Rick…

- Siempre lo has hecho, mi vida. – Rick la besó en la frente. - ¡Que noche tan hermosa!

- Lo es…

Los dos quedaron en silencio un buen rato, solamente observando el cielo y la inmensidad del mar frente a ellos. Se habían acomodado de tal manera que ella estaba cómodamente anidada entre las piernas de Rick, con su espalda apoyada en el pecho de él, quien se sentía tibio y cómodo con el suéter que traía puesto. Los ojos de Lisa se elevaron y se clavaron en las estrellas que brillaban tan magníficamente sobre ellos. Rick, que la estaba besando suavemente en la línea de la mandíbula, mientras jugueteaba con sus manos, la miró y su mirada siguió la de ella.

- ¿Qué crees que encontraremos allá arriba, cuando sea el tiempo de ir a las estrellas, amor? – El piloto preguntó en un susurro.

- Vida… - Lisa respondió sin dudar. – Encontraremos vida, Rick…

Él sonrió, entendiendo que las palabras de Lisa podían ser interpretadas en muchos sentiros. Asintió y volvió a besarla, cerrando sus brazos en torno a ella y acurrucándola contra sí. ¡Se sentía tan vulnerable, tan suave y tan tibia entre sus brazos!

Los dos pasaron un buen rato ahí, tomando café y comiendo pastelitos mientras se acurrucaban mutuamente y contemplaban las estrellas. Vieron pasar varias estrellas fugaces sobre ellos y pidieron sus deseos. Aunque era difícil pensar en algún deseo que pedir, pues al estar juntos parecía que todos sus deseos ya se habían hecho realidad.

Más tarde Rick se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Lisa, invitándola a que bailara con él. Cuando ella argumento, con una sonrisa, que no tenían música, él le dedicó una de esas sonrisas traviesas y arrogantes que querían decir que no estaba dispuesto a perder esa discusión y que por tanto saldría con una respuesta ingeniosa.

- ¿No escuchas la música, Hayes? Mira… - La tomó en brazos y la abrazó contra su pecho, mientras le susurraba al oído. – Escucha el sonido del mar… las olas… la brisa… ¿Lo escuchas?

- Sí… - Ella respondió en un susurro.

- ¿Escuchas la canción de las estrellas?

Lisa miró al cielo y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él la silenció colocando su dedo sobre sus labios y después pasándole su mano suavemente por sus ojos para que los cerrara.

- ¡Shhhh! Cierra los ojos… - Le susurró. – Escucha… las estrellas están cantando…

- Las escucho… - Lisa sonrió.

- Y ahora… escucha esto… - Rick hizo que recargara su cabeza en su pecho. – Es mi corazón, Lisa… y está latiendo por ti…

- Lo escucho, Rick… - Los ojos de Lisa se llenaron de lágrimas y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Y tú dices que no hay música? – Rick la besó en la frente. - ¡Yo escucho música por todos lados a mi alrededor cuando estoy contigo!

- ¡Eres increíble, Rick Hunter! – Lisa lo miró, desde donde estaba acurrucada contra su pecho. - ¡Te amo tanto!

Él tomó su mano y la colocó contra su pecho, mientras que con la otra la abrazaba estrechamente y los dos comenzaban a moverse siguiendo un ritmo y una cadencia que parecía estar marcada por el ritmo de sus corazones y por el suave sonido de su respiración. Estuvieron bailando en la cubierta por un buen rato, totalmente entregados y perdidos en las sensaciones que uno siempre provocaba el otro y en esos sentimientos de amor, de cariño, de ternura, de alborozo y de felicidad absoluta que ambos experimentaban al estar juntos.

Rick se estremeció cuando sintió que los labios de Lisa se posaban suavemente en su cuello y una sonrisa suave y satisfecha apareció en sus labios, mientras él correspondía besándola en la frente. La brisa marina les revolvió el cabello y ellos se abrazaron aún más estrechamente.

- Gracias Rick… - Lisa susurró contra la piel de su cuello, provocando un corto circuito en el corazón del muchacho con aquel suave roce, combinado con la vibración de su voz contra su piel.

- ¿Por qué? – Apenas pudo murmurar.

- Por todo… - Lisa siguió susurrando, sin dejar de besarlo suave, lánguidamente, casi como si lo estuviera acariciando con los labios. – Por ser el hombre tan maravilloso y tierno que eres… por hacer que mi vida se convirtiera en un sueño… gracias por las pequeñas cosas, Rick…

- Contigo… - Rick respondió en un susurro, tratando infructuosamente de atrapar los labios traviesos de Lisa. – Contigo nada es una pequeñez, mi vida… para mí todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es importante… cada detalle, Lisa… cada segundo que puedo pasar contigo…

Mientras Lisa le besaba el cuello, él había comenzado a acariciarla en el rostro con sus labios mientras hablaba, provocando que ella se estremeciera de placer y de emoción. Sentir el aliento tibio de Rick contra su piel, sentir sus labios traviesos acariciando su rostro, provocándole cosquillas… perderse en su aroma, en el calor que su cuerpo entero emanaba. Si había un paraíso, el suyo estaba justo ahí, en los brazos de su esposo.

Lisa tomó la mano de él y comenzó a besarla suavemente, en cada uno de sus dedos, en su palma, en su muñeca, en sus nudillos, sintiendo la piel de él, probándola con sus labios, sin apartar jamás su mirada de la de él, sonriéndole con adoración mientras él se perdía en los ojos profundamente verdes de ella que, a la luz de las estrellas se veían tan oscuros y misteriosos.

El colocó su mano en la mejilla de Lisa, acariciándola suavemente, sonriendo al comprobar lo tersa y delicada que era la piel de ella y lo tibia que se sentía bajo sus caricias, aún y cuando la brisa fresca de la noche soplaba sobre ellos.

- ¡Eres tan hermosa, Lisa! – Él le susurró con amor destilando en cada una de sus palabras. - ¡Estoy enamorado… profunda e irremediablemente enamorado!

- ¿Alguien a quien yo conozca? – Lisa le preguntó, rozándole sus labios con los de ella.

- Bueno… - Él comenzó a plantarle besos suaves y traviesos en los labios. – Es una hermosa mujer… altiva y voluntariosa… hermosa y deslumbrante… una mujer que me hace sentir orgulloso, que me hace enloquecer, que me hace sentirme en las nubes… una mujer misteriosa y sensual… tierna y llena de amor… sensible y comprensiva… divertida y llena de sorpresas.

- Debe ser una mujer fascinante. – Lisa sonrió enternecida.

- ¡Tan fascinante como hermosa! Tiene los ojos verdes más profundos y brillantes que he visto en mi vida… una mirada serena, pero traviesa y una sonrisa… ¡Dios santo! Una sonrisa que es suficiente para hacerte delirar… para derretirte por completo. Tiene el cabello color miel suave, sedoso y siempre huele muy bien… y su piel es tan suave que… bueno, tienes que acariciarla para entender lo que estoy diciendo.

- ¡Rick! – La fingida protesta de Lisa al sentir que la mano de él se deslizaba dentro de su suéter y sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda se convirtió en un suspiro ahogado. - ¿Qué haces, travieso?

- Me gustas Lisa… - La besó en los labios. – Me gustas mucho…

- Y tú a mí, piloto… - Lisa tomó su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarlo en los ojos, en las mejillas, en los labios. - ¡Eres el hombre más apuesto del mundo! Eres el hombre más tierno, más leal, más digno de confianza, más maravilloso, más detallista, más arrogante, más travieso y más romántico que existe en el universo.

- ¿Y así me amas, princesa?

- Así te adoro…

Rick dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Lisa, abrazándola tan estrechamente como le era humanamente posible y besándola justo debajo de su oreja, provocando que ella se estremeciera de placer en sus brazos.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos abajo, amor? – Rick susurró en su oído.

Lisa apenas y pudo asentir con la cabeza. Las sensaciones que él provocaba en su cuerpo eran demasiado intensas como para poder controlarlas o para resistirse a ellas. El piloto tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sin romper el contacto visual, acercó sus labios a los de ella. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando la sensación tibia y vehemente de aquel beso sobrepasó sus fuerzas.

Mientras se besaban, Rick conducía a Lisa bajo cubierta. Los dos bajaron por la escotilla dando tumbos, pero sin querer terminar con aquel beso, lo que al final hizo que terminaran riéndose. Aquella era la eterna dualidad entre ellos: su amor era una mezcla de pasión y regocijo. Era un amor que les proporcionaba satisfacciones físicas intensas pero que los hacía sentir alegres y felices en un aspecto que iba mucho más allá que el simple goce físico. Era un amor que los llenaba totalmente, que parecía extenderse por cada rincón de sus cuerpos y de sus almas, dejándolos satisfechos y haciéndolos sentir completos… total y absolutamente completos.

Una vez que estuvieron en su camarote de popa, Rick abrazó a Lisa estrechamente y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, mientras que sus manos le acariciaban la espalda, los costados y bajaban hasta su cadera para volver a subir en una danza que era casi ritual. Lisa se dejaba consentir por su piloto, por esas caricias apasionadamente tiernas, por las sensaciones de sus labios contra su piel, por el roce intenso de su cuerpo contra el de ella, mientras ella se aferraba a él.

Su mano izquierda se hundió en la oscura melena de su esposo y sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de su nuca, mientras que su mano derecha se asía desesperadamente a la tela del suéter de Rick, como si quisiera arrancárselo del cuerpo para poder sentir el contacto tan anhelado con la piel tibia y palpitante de su esposo.

Por un breve momento de lucidez, ambos se separaron solo el espacio suficiente para mirarse a los ojos. La luz tenue de la pequeña lámpara que se encontraba empotrada en el muro a un lado de la cama le daba una atmósfera suavemente ámbar a aquel camarote; una atmósfera que era cálida e invitante al mismo tiempo.

Lisa fue quien, con movimientos lentos y seductores, comenzó a despojar a Rick de su suéter. Él no opuso resistencia, fascinado con la manera en cómo los ojos de Lisa parecían destilar amor y deseo al mismo tiempo o cómo respiraba a través de sus labios entreabiertos, anticipando aquellas sensaciones desbordantes que estaban por venir. El suéter y la camiseta desaparecieron con un único movimiento. Entonces Rick abrazó a Lisa tan estrechamente como le fue posible, besándola en el cuello con una ternura y una devoción que hicieron que Lisa no ofreciera ninguna resistencia y se entregara por completo a él, a sus deseos y a sus caricias.

Cuando el piloto se deshizo del suéter de ella, Lisa fue apenas conciente de que lo había hecho. Tan perdida estaba en esas sensaciones que la embargaban por completo, embriagándola de amor, de placer y de deseo.

- ¡Te amo! – Rick susurró contra su piel. - ¡Lisa, eres el amor de mi vida!

- Y tú eres… eres mi universo entero, Rick… ¡Te amo!

El piloto recostó suavemente a su esposa sobre la cama, sin dejar de besarla o de acariciarla. Las olas del mar nocturno rompían pacíficamente contra el casco del velero, provocando un moviendo de vaivén apenas perceptible, pero que añadía cierto elemento a aquella maravillosa sesión de amor.

Rick se dio su tiempo para acariciar a Lisa, para besarla, para admirarla y para perderse en ella, dejarse conquistar por todo lo que ella era y todo lo que significaba para él. La amó sin prisas, sin límites y sin reservas, sabiendo que esa noche era de ellos y solo de ellos… que por una noche podían olvidarse del mundo. Que por una noche incluso el tiempo les pertenecía.

Y Lisa correspondió al amor que su piloto le prodigaba, entregándole a Rick las más perfectas sensaciones de placer y de bienestar que él podía experimentar en su vida. Ambos decidieron alargar aquella noche de amor por tanto tiempo como les fuera físicamente posible… el resultado fue tan intensamente explosivo que, bien lo había anticipado Rick, aquella noche las estrellas que brillaban tan magníficamente en la bóveda celeste palidecieron ante los fuegos artificiales que estallaron en el camarote del velero Huracán.

Aquella noche dos estrellas colisionaron y llenaron el universo_, su universo_, con la luz más perfecta e intensa… la luz de un amor que retaba a los astros del cielo. Una luz tan poderosa como dulce, tan profunda como inmortal.

-

* * *

-

**BITACORA PERSONAL DE RICK HUNTER, **

**CAPITÁN DE VELERO HURACÁN –CORAZÓN DEL CIELO.**

**-**

**MIÉRCOLES 17 DE OCTUBRE 2012**

**0820 horas**. – ¡Hoy cumplimos una semana de casados! Estamos celebrando un primer aniversario. Cualquier pretexto es bueno para celebrar. Sé que no debería estar levantado a ésta hora criminal, sobre todo después de lo de anoche. ¡Lisa es una diosa! Aunque creo que yo no estuve nada mal tampoco, si se me permite decirlo. Y el ver la sonrisa en los labios de mi esposa ésta mañana… digamos que iluminó mi día. ¡Me encanta verla dormir¡Me encanta verla despertar! Dios, el simple hecho de verla… de sentir su respiración, su calor, los latidos de su corazón… ¡Es tan hermoso¡Ella es tan hermosa! Pero estoy divagando… digamos que la verdadera razón por la que estamos despiertos tan temprano es que tuvimos un… muy placentero despertar, pero no diré más. A éstas horas ya levantamos ancla y elevamos las velas. Ya estamos en marcha. ¡Hay tanta belleza a mi alrededor que por momentos me olvido de contemplar el paisaje! Para mí todo tiene que ver con Lisa, simplemente no hay más. Todo es sobre Lisa, mi hermosa esposa que en estos momentos se dirige a mí con una taza del mejor café del mundo en sus manos… el café que con tanto cariño preparó para su esposo… ese soy yo.

**0940 horas**.- Mi Primera Oficial apareció en cubierta usando un traje de baño de dos piezas que… bueno, me hace preguntarme si es un uniforme aceptable para una oficial. Puede ser peligroso. El capitán de la nave está a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco. No pongo objeciones, soy flexible con la disciplina pero… aquí entre nos, pienso que la Primera Oficial está enamorada de mí y está tratando de seducirme. ¿Es ésta la misma mujer que ayer se la pasó acusándome de exhibicionista? Hmmm… en estos momentos reporto que desde mi puesto de observación al frente del timón tengo una hermosa vista… ¿Paisaje¿Cuál paisaje?

**0947 horas.-** Si éste es el juego que Lisa quiere jugar, éste es el juego que jugaremos. ¡No me gusta que trate de seducirme para luego desaparecerse misteriosamente! Pero va a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso para hacerme caer en su trampa… y como comentario adicional, debo admitir que no puedo esperar para ver con qué nueva ocurrencia me saldrá mi adorable abejita. **Comentarios positivos:** al menos no está usando zapatos. ¡Mi cabeza está a salvo por el momento! **Comentarios negativos:** Cuando la llamé _"abejita_" levantó su puño en actitud amenazante y me dijo que ella no tiene cuerpo de abeja. **Nota mental:** No comparar a Lisa con pequeños insectos redondos, amarillos y zumbadores cuando esté usando traje de baño. En dichas circunstancias podría no apreciar la muestra de cariño.

**1035 horas.-** Hubo un motín a bordo. La Primera Oficial se rehúsa a trabajar y ha decidido acostarse sobre la cubierta de proa para tomar el sol. Aseguré el rumbo y saqué provecho de la situación. Ahora tengo una serie de fotografías de la Almirante Hayes que me harían rico, si decidiera venderlas a algún tabloide o a _"Noches para Llorar"._ Sin embargo prefiero guardarlas para mi colección personal y privada. -Sonrisa malvada- Lisa tiene la culpa… ¿Quién le manda ser tan hermosa?

**1202 horas**.- Me di cuenta de que los motines no son tan malos. El capitán del barco también se amotinó y decidió pasar la mañana tendido al sol al lado de la primera oficial. No quiero hablar mucho al respecto, pero tengo la impresión de que entre ese par existe un romance. Se les vio bastante cariñosos y traviesos en la cubierta del Huracán toda la mañana. Hay fuego entre ellos. ¡Los escándalos nunca terminan! **Recomendaciones:** Amotinarse en contra de la Almirante de la RDF cuando regrese al trabajo… y secuestrarla de vez en cuando. **Reflexiones personales**: Lisa me está convirtiendo en un delincuente.

**1516 horas.-** No debo subestimar el poder de la poesía. ¿Quién iba a decir que unas cuantas líneas podrían obrar tal magia en Lisa? _"Por tus ojos verdes en los que, fugaz, brillar suele, a veces la melancolía; por tus ojos verdes tan llenos de paz, misteriosos como la esperanza mía; por tus ojos verdes, conjuro eficaz, yo me salvaría"__1_ **Nota mental:** aprenderse más poemas. Lisa se puso romántica… el capitán, amo y señor absoluto de esta embarcación se puso travieso. Las órdenes fueron detener el velero y al grito de _"al agua patos"_, toda la tripulación (que asciende a dos personas) tuvo que lanzarse al mar… y nadar de la manera más natural del mundo. Ya lo decía yo ayer, Lisa puede ser una experta en el arte de deshacer nudos cuando se lo propone… y éste capitán puede ser bastante convincente. **Recomendaciones:** Felicitarme a mi mismo por un trabajo bien hecho. (Ahora lo difícil va a ser sacarme la imagen de Lisa nadando en mar abierto… con toda su belleza natural al descubierto). ¿Es ésta mujer la misma a la que llamaban La Reina del Hielo¡En éste mundo ya no hay moral ni decencia! Ahora nos dirigimos a un pequeño pueblo de pescadores en la orilla, en donde planeamos comer. ¡Estamos hambrientos!

**1828 horas.**- De regreso al Huracán. Uno come deliciosamente bien en estos pequeños pueblitos pesqueros a lo largo de la costa. La comida fue excelente y tanto éste ilustrísimo y honorable capitán como su primera oficial (¿Había mencionado que tengo una ligera sospecha de que está enamorada de mí?) disfrutaron la comida y llenaron el tanque. **Duda existencial:** ¿En dónde demonios le cabe tanta comida a Lisa¡Es sorprendente, sobre todo considerando su figura tan espectacular! Bueno… los efectos del ejercicio. Y esa preciosidad de mujer está haciendo mucho ejercicio extra últimamente, cortesía de un servidor. Caminamos por la playa después de comer. Lisa parecía estar fascinada con cuanta concha y caracol veía en su camino. ¡Jamás deja de fascinarme su capacidad de sorpresa! Con ella a mi lado el mundo parece un lugar nuevo. Cada detalle es especial. **Tiempo Estimado de Arribo al pueblo de Neen Aakab:** 45 minutos. Han sido dos días memorables a bordo del Huracán, pero para ser completamente honestos, ya ansío tener mis pies en tierra firme. **Nota mental para sí mismo:** Nunca solicitar trabajo como capitán de barco… sobre todo si tu primera oficial es una mujer que te vuelve loco y si comiste demasiados mariscos. No es saludable.

**1932 horas.-** Finalmente llegamos a Neen Aakab. Atracamos en el puerto. Por lo que podemos ver es un pueblo pequeño, aunque más grande que los que vimos en la línea costera. Hasta aquí llego mi misión como capitán de éste buque. Admito que lo disfrute. Lo más valioso que aprendí de ésta experiencia es que es mucho mejor tener a Lisa como superior que como subordinada. Me ahorra muchos dolores de cabeza… _literalmente. _Es mejor obedecerla que ordenarle… o lo que es lo mismo, es mejor desobedecerla a que ella me haga rabiar a mí. En una nota más sentimental, creo que jamás olvidaré éste viaje. No me refiero solo a la travesía en velero, sino a toda la experiencia de estar en este lugar tan paradisíaco con Lisa… con mi esposa. Jamás me había sentido tan feliz ni tan completo en mi vida. Ella realmente es mi otra mitad; ella vino a completar mi existencia. Ahora iremos a buscar al hermano de la señora Ixchel. Él nos proporcionará los caballos para regresar a Villa Riviera a través de la reserva ecológica. ¡Éste viaje ha resultado toda una aventura!

**2058 horas.-** Ésta es la última entrada en la bitácora personal del capitán Rick Hunter. Después de encontrar al señor Tu'ul y arreglarnos con lo de los caballos para mañana, decidimos pasar la noche en el camarote del Huracán, pues el pueblo es tan pequeño que no hay alojamiento. Partiremos temprano por la mañana. Es hora de que yo, el capitán, abandone el barco… y que siga viviendo mi vida al lado de Lisa Hayes-Hunter, Primera Oficial del Huracán durante esta travesía… mi confidente, compañera, amante, mejor amiga… y mi esposa. Firma y fecha al calce. ---

----------

-

* * *

-

El suave rumor de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla, unido al vaivén lento y cadencioso del Huracán, que se encontraba atracado en el muelle de Neen Aakab hacían que Lisa y Rick se adormecieran en su litera, totalmente agotados después de haber hecho el amor.

Rick estaba tendido de espaldas, respirando suave y profundamente. Sonreía adormilado, mientras sus ojos, apenas entreabiertos, contemplaban a Lisa, quien reposaba perezosamente en su pecho desnudo, acariciándolo de esa manera tan delicadamente seductora que ella tenía. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y una hermosa sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios.

El piloto subía y bajaba su mano por la espalda desnuda de su esposa y ocasionalmente le plantaba un beso tibio y suave en la frente y le pasaba un dedo por su rostro, acariciándolo con ternura y amor.

Lisa entreabrió los ojos cuando sintió a Rick sonriendo contra su piel. Levantó su mirada y le sonrió adormiladamente mientras su mano subía para acariciarle el rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa, mi cielo? – La voz de Lisa fue apenas un susurro.

- Nada… sólo pensaba… ¿Qué diría Roy si supiera que tengo a Lisa Hayes, desnuda en mi cama… después de haberle hecho el amor?

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo golpeó juguetonamente en el pecho. – Ese es un pensamiento muy machista… yo no soy una medalla que—

Rick la silenció con un beso profundo y cargado de amor y ternura servido directamente en los labios de su esposa. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó consentir por unos momentos. La respiración y la frecuencia cardiaca que apenas estaban recuperando unos momentos antes volvieron a elevarse como resultado de aquel beso. Rick se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, sonriendo traviesamente.

- ¡Claro que no lo eres, preciosa! Tú sabes que para mí lo eres todo… quizás lo que en realidad quería decir es que… no sé… tú eres mucho más de lo que yo alguna vez esperé tener en mi vida. Roy siempre pensó que yo—bueno, él siempre me dijo que si no era audaz con las mujeres, terminaría perdiendo al amor de mi vida. Es una lástima que se haya ido sin saber quién era en realidad la dueña absoluta de mi corazón.

- Rick… - Lisa estaba enternecida. – Amor, tú mereces todo, escúchame bien, TODO lo que yo pueda darte… te mereces el mundo, Rick Hunter. Y yo pienso darte todo lo que esté en mis manos…

- Lisa… - Rick la besó suavemente en los ojos.

- Por otro lado, - Lisa se estiró perezosamente sobre su esposo y se acurrucó contra él. – A estas alturas pienso que Roy ya se enteró de todos nuestros desastres, por medio de Claudia. – Una sonrisa triste apareció en los labios de Lisa. – Al menos ella se fue sabiendo que las cosas habían caído en su lugar.

- Lisa… - Rick la acurrucó contra sí y la besó en la frente. – No creo que sea momento de pensar en cosas tristes… y sé que ellos, donde estén, deben de estar muy felices por nosotros. Y nosotros tenemos que vivir para honrar su memoria… y la oportunidad que nos dieron de vivir… y de experimentar algo tan hermoso como lo es este amor.

- Sí. – Lisa sonrió y besó el pecho de su piloto. – La guerra cobró un precio muy alto, amor… pero al estar aquí contigo es casi como… como si la guerra no hubiera sido más que un mal sueño… una pesadilla. Las heridas todavía duelen y el trabajo que tenemos frente a nosotros aún es enorme pero… pero estamos juntos.

- ¡Y eso hace toda la diferencia del mundo! – Rick sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello color miel y enredaba sus dedos en él juguetonamente. – Juntos podemos enfrentar cualquier cosa, amor…

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos. Los dos se habían perdido en sus recuerdos de la guerra. Después de unos momentos Rick rompió el silencio.

- Siempre que te veía tan entregada a tu trabajo y a tu deber, me preguntaba…

Se hizo un nuevo silencio, a tal grado que Lisa pensó que Rick no llegaría a completar su frase. Cuando levantó su mirada se encontró con los ojos de él que la observaban con adoración. Ella se acomodó en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro y habló, rozando la piel de su cuello:

- ¿Qué cosa, amor¿Te preguntabas cómo alguien tan antipático como yo, sin vida personal y sin motivaciones ni propósitos podía ser tu oficial superior?

- No. – Respondió con firmeza. – Me preguntaba cómo alguien tan hermosa como tú se encontraba tan sola… porque entre más me acercaba a ti más fascinante te encontraba y más me daba cuenta de lo fácil que es quererte, Lisa.

- Rick… - Lisa le estaba acariciando el cuello con sus labios. – ¡Tenía tanto miedo! Aparentaba tener una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir… una autosuficiencia que era muy difícil de sobrellevar… siempre tenía miedo, aunque no lo aparentaba… ¡Me sentía tan sola!

- Supongo que… que yo me sentía igual. El trabajo era una manera de escondernos de la realidad que tanto dolía¿cierto?

Lisa asintió y siguió hablando:

- MI padre solía decir que la lealtad de un soldado al ejército debe de ser total. Siempre me decía que como militares debemos estar siempre listos… preparados las 24 horas del día… y que nuestro turno de servicio es sagrado. Me decía que un soldado jamás podía darse el lujo de decir que no tenía nada que hacer durante el día, porque siempre había algo que hacer. Una de sus frases favoritas era: "¡Si no tienes trabajo, invéntatelo!"

- Una máxima que su hija sigue al pie de la letra. – Rick sonrió y echó la cabeza para atrás, para darle a Lisa un acceso total a su cuello.

- Es difícil desprenderse de los viejos hábitos. – Lisa trató de justificarse, sonriendo contra el cuello de su piloto.

- Lisa… - Rick preguntó con ojos entrecerrados. - ¿Alguna vez durante la guerra… quisiste mandarlo todo al demonio?

Lisa suspiró y se concentró en besar la piel de Rick y en acariciar sus cabellos. Aquello hizo que él casi perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos, pero la voz suave de Lisa, tan cerca de su oído, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- Supongo que… todos lo pensamos alguna vez… pero… en realidad jamás fue una opción para mí, Rick. Yo soy una militar de carrera… hay valores que están tan enraizados en mí que…

Rick sintió que Lisa de pronto había dejado de besarlo y se había quedado quieta en sus brazos. Él entreabrió los ojos y la miró, sólo para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes que, en la oscuridad, lo observaban casi desesperadamente.

- Lisa¿Qué pasa, bonita? No quise…

- Hubo una vez. – Lisa respondió, sin apartar su mirada de él. – Fue el último día…

Los ojos del piloto se movieron de un lado a otro y de pronto se agrandaron levemente, entendiendo lo que Lisa estaba diciendo. De pronto recordó que antes de que el Almirante Gloval le diera a Lisa el mando del SDF-2, ella había decidido presentar su renuncia… por causa de él.

¡Así de grande era el amor que ella le tenía! Un amor tan profundo y poderoso que ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse, a darlo todo por él, a renunciar a todo por él… por verlo feliz y tranquilo.

Rick tomó el rostro de Lisa en sus manos y sorpresivamente la besó en los labios, sin darle tiempo siquiera de reaccionar. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó ir contra Rick, derribándolo sobre la cama y besándolo con una desesperación que rayaba en la locura. Se besaron durante interminables minutos, como si no hubiera un mañana o como si con aquel beso quisieran asegurarse de que esos tiempos habían terminado y que ahora estaban juntos… ahora la vida los estaba recompensando por todos los sacrificios que habían soportado estoicamente durante la guerra.

Finalmente Rick se dejó caer de espaldas, luchando por tomar aire, mientras Lisa volvía a tenderse sobre su pecho.

- Para mí hubo una vez… - Rick susurró. – Hubo un momento en el que todo perdió su sentido… y quise mandarlo todo al demonio.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? – Lisa preguntó, interesada, mirándolo al rostro y acariciándolo con cariño.

- Hubo dos razones, realmente. – Rick la miró con adoración y le acarició la mejilla. – Comencé a darme cuenta de que los valores y los ideales de cierta primera oficial habían comenzado a enraizarse profundamente en mi corazón… - Un velo de frustración cubrió momentáneamente el rostro del piloto. – Fue aquella vez, cuando los zentraedi entraron a Ciudad Macross durante aquel concierto… justo antes de que—de que tuviéramos esa reunión, para ver la situación de los desertores zentraedis.

- Lo recuerdo. – Lisa suspiró con cierta tristeza.

- Me di cuenta de que había cosas más grandes e importantes que proteger y por las cuales luchar que simplemente… bueno—

- Sí, lo sé.

Lisa asintió, sabiendo exactamente lo que él quería decir con aquello… sabiendo perfectamente que Minmei había tenido mucho que ver con la situación emocional de Rick en aquellas épocas. Lisa sabía que Rick había visto a Kyle besando a Minmei en aquella ocasión y eso había roto el corazón del piloto.

- Y más tarde… - Rick habló en un susurro. – Aprendí que… que una guerra no es tuya hasta que pierdes a un amigo en ella… vendrán más, pero con el primero muere una parte de ti mismo.

Lisa no respondió. Sabía que Rick se refería a Roy y sabía que el piloto tenía razón en sus reflexiones. Como militares sabían que la guerra siempre era una posibilidad… pero la lucha podía volverse personal cuando un ser querido estaba involucrado. Eso le daba un rostro humano a algo que de otra manera sería demasiado abstracto.

- Algo cambió en mí después. – Rick siguió hablando.

- ¿Después de lo de Roy?

- No… después de todo… al final de la guerra, en ese último día… - Rick se movió un poco para mirar a Lisa a los ojos y asegurarse de que ella entendiera lo que iba a decirle. – Cuando vi al SDF-2 recibir ese impacto directo y pensé que—que habías muerto… - El piloto hizo una pausa para pasar saliva y humedecer su garganta. – En ese momento sentí que… que la guerra era personal… en ese momento no se trataba de luchar por ideales o por el bien de la humanidad… Lisa, cuando volé hacia la nave de Khyron, lo hice con la idea de matar a tantos zentraedis como me fuera posible… estaba cegado por la rabia, el dolor y la frustración… lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era… vengar tu muerte.

- Rick… - Lisa sintió los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- En ese momento entendí las cosas… en ese momento supe que había alguien por quien valía la pena luchar y morir… ¡Por ti, Lisa!

Ya no hubo necesidad de palabras. Los labios de ella buscaron ansiosamente los de él y ambos se fundieron en un beso profundo, cargado de pasión, de amor, de necesidad, de deseo… un beso que era mucho más elocuente que cualquier palabra que cualquiera de los dos hubiera podido decir en aquellos momentos. En esos momentos la única manera posible de expresar las emociones tan profundas y poderosas que los embargaban era a través de la entrega física total.

Una vez más Rick y Lisa hicieron el amor esa noche, sintiendo que sus corazones se consumían en aquel fuego tan poderoso y devastador que ardía en ellos. Un fuego que no hallaba manera de ser controlado… un fuego que amenazaba con extinguirlos por completo, pero que prometía hacerlos renacer una y otra vez con el poder de su amor…

… ese amor forjado en la guerra y madurado lentamente en la oscuridad el silencio durante tantos años… un amor que finalmente había alcanzado su madurez y que ahora se presentaba ante ellos con toda la dulzura y la belleza que ambos habían impreso en él. Un amor cuyas raíces más profundas habían estado marcadas por el dolor y la tristeza… pero como siempre sucede, son los árboles con las raíces más amargas los que producen los frutos más dulces.

Momentos más tarde los dos reposaban tendidos sobre sus costados, abrazándose estrechamente y disfrutando de la deliciosa calma, la paz, la tibieza y todos aquellos embriagantes sentimientos y sensaciones que siempre los inundaban después de una sesión de amor.

Sus frentes estaban recargadas en la del otro y los dos, con ojos apenas entreabiertos, sonreían agotados y satisfechos. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y más que un beso fue una caricia… un roce leve que fue el preludio al sueño profundo y reparador en el que ambos cayeron mientras sus corazones latían al ritmo de una hermosa canción de amor que sus almas enamoradas parecían entonar.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente los dos se levantaron temprano… o al menos tan temprano como pudieron pues ambos estaban cansados y se permitieron unos momentos más de sueño antes de obligarse a dejar la cama que, aquella mañana, se sentía particularmente cómoda. Rick se sentó en la orilla y se estiró para activar sus músculos adormecidos, pero justo en ese momento Lisa, aprovechando que él había dejado al descubierto todos sus flancos y sus puntos débiles, lo atacó con cosquillas. El piloto lanzó un grito, pero el sorpresivo ataque de su esposa lo había tomado totalmente fuera de guardia y lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse caer en la cama, tratándose de defender de aquel ataque despiadado.

Sin duda aquello fue la menor manera de despertarlos del todo, sobre todo cuando él, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, logró someter a Lisa y contraatacar. Los dos estaban gritando y rodando por la cama, riendo como locos y pataleando, rasguñando y usando cuanto método de defensa personal que venía a sus mentes. Finalmente Lisa, como pudo, salió corriendo de la habitación y fue a encerrarse a la diminuta ducha… olvidando que en realidad aquel reducido espacio no tenía cerradura. Rick entró tras de ella y la atrapó contra la pared. Aprovechando que ya estaban ahí, los dos compartieron una ducha larga y relajante mientras que, alternamente, se demostraban su amor con besos y caricias o bien se hacían rabiar.

Después de su ducha, y ya vestidos con ropa apropiada para su aventura en la selva, los dos aprovecharon a tomarse unas últimas fotografías a bordo del Huracán. Rick pensaba que Lisa se veía preciosa con el pantalón cargo color caqui y su camisa color coral. Traía botas de campo y una chaqueta del mismo color de su pantalón para complementar el conjunto. Él por su parte había optado por unos viejos jeans azules, una camiseta blanca y una chamarra de mezclilla. Ropa cómoda y liviana que los mantendría frescos durante el día y los abrigaría durante la noche.

Los dos bajaron del Huracán y caminaron de la mano por el rústico muelle del pueblo de pescadores. Los dos traían sus respectivas mochilas sobre sus espaldas, complementadas con sus compactos sacos de dormir en los compartimentos especiales que tenían las mochilas en la parte baja. Se dirigieron a la casa del señor Thul, hermano de la señora Ixchel, quien ya los esperaba con el desayuno listo y los caballos totalmente preparados para partir a discreción.

Lisa y Rick tomaron algo del jugo y las frutas que la esposa del señor Thul les ofrecía, mientras inspeccionaban sus monturas. Los caballos eran dos hermosos ejemplares criollos, pero como Lisa le explicó a su esposo, muchas veces ese tipo de caballos eran los más resistentes y confiables. Y sobre todo, estaban acostumbrados a aquellos viajes por la selva. Ambos animales eran mansos y de muy buen carácter. Lisa eligió al caballo color café claro, que apropiadamente era llamado Ámbar, mientras Rick se quedó con el ejemplar grisáceo al que el señor Thul llamaba Siroco y que de inmediato pareció desarrollar un vínculo especial por el piloto.

Mientras Rick y el señor Thul se aseguraban de que los aparejos de las sillas de montar estuvieran bien colocados y que las alforjas estuvieran en su sitio y bien surtidas, y el señor Thul le daba algunas indicaciones al muchacho sobre la ruta que seguirían, los sistemas de seguridad GPS que llevarían y algunas medidas de seguridad básicas para viajar a través de la reserva ecológica, Lisa había ido a platicar con la esposa de Thul.

Por encima de su caballo, Rick pudo ver a su esposa mientras ella conversaba con la joven mujer maya y las dos reían de algún comentario de Lisa. De pronto de dentro de la casa salieron corriendo dos pequeños, un niño y una niña de no más de 3 años, gemelos. Rick vio cómo Lisa se encuclilló para quedar al nivel de los niños y se puso a hablar con ellos, a hacerles algunos cariñitos y darles algunos dulces que traía en su mochila. El piloto sonrió enternecido y recargó su brazo en el lomo del caballo, para después reposar su mejilla en su brazo y suspirar emocionado.

- Son mis niños. – Thul le explicó. – El niño se llama Cutz, la niña es Cuy.

- ¿Qué significan sus nombres? – Rick preguntó intrigado.

- Cutz es pato silvestre, Cuy es avecilla negra… son gemelos. Nacieron en una noche de luna llena y los viejos agoreros del pueblo dicen que nacieron con una buena estrella. ¿No son preciosos?

- Son muy lindos. – Rick asintió con una sonrisa. – Usted y su esposa deben de estar muy felices y muy orgullosos de ellos.

Thul asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. El piloto contemplaba extasiado a Lisa quien, con la pequeña Cuy en brazos, reía emocionada al recibir un abrazo efusivo y un beso en la mejilla de parte de la pequeña mientras que, en el suelo, Cutz miraba a su hermana y se aferraba a la camisa de Lisa, jalándola para obtener un poco de atención.

- Me imagino que usted y su esposa serán bendecidos muy pronto con un hijo. Si me permite decirlo, señor Hunter, ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja.

- Gracias. – Rick sonrió emocionado. – En realidad no estamos tratando de concebir pero… cuando suceda… yo voy a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- Su esposa será una hermosa madre, señor… ¡Mírela nada más! Mis hijos pueden llegar a ser bastante huraños pero con ella… parece que tiene un don especial con los niños, señor.

- Sí, siempre ha sido así… incluso con la hija de unos amigos…

Rick no terminó su frase, pues Lisa estaba inclinada sobre el pequeño Cutz, besándolo suavemente en la frente. ¡Era un momento que tenía que capturar en fotografía! Se acercó a su esposa y a los niños, quienes felices accedieron a aquella espontánea sesión fotográfica, riendo felices y haciendo gala de su carisma.

Finalmente el señor Thul se acercó a Rick y lo palmeó en la espalda. El piloto le sonrió, agradeciéndole las atenciones.

- Señor… - Thul le habló con ese aire de misterio que era tan característico de los mayas. – Ustedes dos serán muy felices… usted ha visto a sus futuros hijos en los ojos de su esposa… esos hijos que los harán inmortales. Lo que tienen entre ustedes es amor verdadero, de esos que se convierten en leyenda.

Rick sonrió a aquellas palabras pero ya no respondió, pues Lisa ya se había acercado para abrazarlo alrededor de la cintura y besarlo suavemente en la barbilla. Él le devolvió el beso en la frente y los dos se sonrieron emocionados.

- ¡Es hora de partir, hermoso!

- ¿Hermoso? – Rick arrugó el entrecejo. - ¡Yo no soy hermoso! Lisa, déjame explicarte, los hombres no somos hermosos ni adorables ni tiernos ni nada de eso… nosotros los hombres—

Lisa no lo dejó continuar, pues lo estaba besando suave y profundamente en los labios ante la mirada enternecida del matrimonio Tu'ul y la alegría de los dos pequeños.

Cuando se separaron, Rick suspiró totalmente perdido en las sensaciones que el beso de Lisa le había provocado. Ella lo tomó de la mano y él se dejó llevar. Se despidieron de los Tu'ul, quienes les hicieron algunas últimas indicaciones y posteriormente los dos fueron a montar sus respectivos caballos.

Rick tuvo el impulso de acercarse a ayudar a Lisa a montar, pero se contuvo, recordando que su esposa había aprendido a montar casi simultáneamente de cuando había aprendido a caminar. Los Hayes tenían una larga tradición ecuestre en la familia. Observó cómo ella subió graciosa y elegantemente sobre su caballo Ámbar y luego le sonrió.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Lisa le sonrió y le extendió la mano, como invitándolo a comenzar el viaje.

- ¡Adelante, preciosa! – Rick se acercó a Siroco y lo montó de un salto. – Tú guía el camino… a donde tú vayas, yo te seguiré.

Lisa sonrió. Con un movimiento de mano ambos se despidieron de sus anfitriones y salieron de la modesta casa de los Tu'ul con dirección a la reserva ecológica de Sian Ka'an, que iniciaba a escasos 3 Km. al norte del pueblo de Neen Aakab.

-

* * *

-

El paisaje había cambiado dramáticamente mientras más se acercaban a Sian Ka'an. El clima tibio y el viento fresco de la playa se había vuelto se había vuelto húmedo y levemente lluvioso. Era todo un contraste con la mañana tan perfecta que habían pasado en el pueblo costero.

Detuvieron sus caballos a la entrada de la reserva ecológica, marcada por una enorme placa que daba algunos datos básicos de la reserva y que decía textualmente:

"_Reserva Ecológica Sian Ka'an – "Lo que nace bajo el cielo" - __19° 05' y 20° 07' de latitud N y los 87° 22' y 88° 02' de longitud O – Originalmente con una superficie de 528.000 hectáreas, Fue creada por decreto el 20 de enero de 1986. – Fue renovada y ampliada en su extensión por iniciativa de los residentes de la zona en el año 2010"_

Lisa y Rick entraron a la reserva y el piloto detuvo a Siroco mientras soltaba una risotada espontánea y franca. Lisa detuvo a Ámbar y volvió a donde Rick apuntaba hacia un árbol en donde había unas mamparas con una serie de indicaciones para los visitantes de la reserva.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? – Lisa se acercó a preguntar.

- Bueno, como bienvenida, esto no es muy aliciente que digamos.

Lisa miró a donde su piloto señalaba y no pudo evitar reír también al leer aquel anuncio que anunciaba.: "Prohibido provocar incendios forestales"2.

- ¡Eres terrible, Rick Hunter! – Lisa se acercó para jalarlo del cuello de su camiseta y besarlo en los labios de una manera muy poco gentil. – Pero conociéndote, supongo que esa es una orden que no piensas respetar.

- ¿Y tú quieres que la respete, bonita?

Lisa sonrió misteriosamente y se acercó a besarlo otra vez, de una manera más tierna y delicada en esa segunda ocasión, provocando que él sintiera mariposas en el estómago.

- Lo dejo a tu consideración, piloto. Yo no estoy aquí para hacer cumplir la ley.

- ¡Oooh! – Rick sonrió emocionado al ver la manera cómo Lisa le había guiñado el ojo. - ¡No me provoques, Hayes! No creas que vas a salir viva de esta…

- ¡Amenazas, señor! Nada más que amenazas… espero ver algo de acción.

Rick se rió e hizo que Siroco saliera detrás de Ámbar, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a Lisa quien, sobre su hombro, le sonreía seductoramente y lo invitaba a seguirla. El piloto no se hizo del rogar. Ambos comenzaron a cabalgar a través de la reserva ecológica, admirando los paisajes y maravillándose ante la capacidad de recuperación de la naturaleza.

Mientras avanzaban por la reserva, comenzaron a ver los espectaculares paisajes de la selva, las lagunas costeras y los pantanos. La gente de la zona se había preocupado en marcar la ruta que llevaba a través de la reserva de manera segura hasta las cercanías de Villa Riviera, por lo que el viaje era seguro y tranquilo y ellos podían dedicarse a observar las bellezas naturales a su alrededor y sorprenderse ante cada nuevo paisaje que aparecía ante ellos.

La reserva además albergaba una gran cantidad de fauna silvestre, lo que la convertía en toda una zona de recuperación ecológica. En algunos folletos que el señor Tu'ul les había entregado, se mencionaba que entre la fauna que habitaba en el lugar existían los pumas, ocelotes, jaguares, monos araña, tapires, tucanes, manatíes, varias clases de tortugas y cocodrilos y pavos ocelados entre una gran cantidad de aves y mamíferos pequeños.

Rick no perdió la oportunidad de fingir que estaba preocupado con todo aquello, sobre todo considerando el historial que él tenía con los animales. Lisa sabía que él estaba tratando de lograr su atención y, como bono extra, quizás un buen apapacho y ella estaba más que dispuesta a dárselos… pero no le iba a hacer las cosas fáciles al piloto.

A medio día se detuvieron a comer cerca de un manglar, lo que además aprovecharon para reposar un poco entre las enmarañadas raíces de los árboles mientras los caballos, libres de sus aparejos, comían y bebían de un manantial de agua dulce cercano.

Habían cabalgado por casi cinco horas y aún les faltaba un buen trecho para llegar al refugio en donde pasarían la noche. Refugio que, según el mapa, no era más que una palapa en la mitad de la selva. Rick calculó que podían darse el lujo de descansar por una hora antes de salir y así llegarían al refugio antes de que se pusiera el sol.

Rick se recostó entre las raíces de los mangles, usando las mochilas como respaldo y Lisa fue a acomodarse entre sus piernas, recargando su espalda en el pecho de él, mientras el piloto, como atraído por una fuerza que sobrepasaba su voluntad, se acercó a besarla en la mejilla, en la sien, en el cabello, en cualquier lugar que estuviera a su alcance. Rick se había quitado su camiseta, para darse un momento de respiro. El clima húmedo de la reserva ecológica lo estaba deshidratando y lo único que deseaba era refrescarse un poco… claro que sentir la piel caliente y sudorosa de Lisa contra la suya era un pequeño bono extra que era más que bienvenido.

Mientras la abrazaba, comenzó a desabotonarle traviesamente uno a uno los botones de su camisa mientras Lisa protestaba, pero no hacía en realidad nada para detenerlo. Rick sonreía contra la piel de su cuello y mordisqueaba juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

- ¿Qué haces, travieso?

- Trato de que mi esposa esté algo más cómoda y fresca… ¿Acaso es algo malo?

- No lo sé… en realidad no sé cuáles sean tus intenciones, piloto. – Lisa atrapó la mano de él y la comenzó a besar en la palma. – Contigo uno nunca sabe.

- Hmmm… - Rick sonrió. - ¿No te gustaría que provocáramos un incendio forestal?

- ¿Aquí mismo? – Lisa lo miró, entre divertida y escandalizada.

- ¿Qué dices? – Le susurró al oído, sin dejar de acariciar su piel con sus labios. – Yo tengo muchas ganas…

- Rick… - Lisa intentó protestar, pero la manera en como él la estaba besando hizo que perdiera por completo su hilo de pensamiento.

- No puedes culparme por querer hacer el amor con mi esposa a cada momento y en cada lugar. – Rick seguía besándola. - ¡Me encantas, Lisa! Me vuelves loco y a veces… siento que este amor que traigo adentro me asfixia…

Rick le había metido las manos dentro de la camisa a Lisa y la estaba acariciando de una manera que ella se sentía incluso levemente mareada. ¿Para que tratar de resistirse a Rick? Jamás había podido hacerlo… lo que él provocaba en ella era algo tan fuerte y tan profundo que ella simplemente no podía controlar o luchar contra ello… era una causa perdida.

Cuando ella se dio media vuelta en sus brazos intempestivamente para mirarlo de frente, Rick supo que estaba destinado a calcinarse en aquel fuego verde que ardía intensamente en los ojos de ella, abrazándolo por completo y cortándole momentáneamente la respiración. Los ojos de Lisa descendieron lentamente de los ojos de Rick hasta sus labios antes de entrecerrarse para recibir el beso desesperado, casi agresivo que el piloto robó de los suyos. Aquel era uno de esos momentos en los que la pasión tomaba el control y nada más parecía importar en el mundo… nada más que su amor, expresado en forma de aquella unión física tan perfectamente placentera que los hacía llegar a regiones soñadas que sólo les pertenecían a ellos.

La hora que Rick había decidido que podrían ocupar para descansar en el manglar se extendió por mucho más tiempo de que originalmente habían previsto. Después de haber "incendiado la selva", según las palabras del piloto, los dos se quedaron un buen rato recostados sobre el improvisado lecho que habían formado con las mochilas y los sacos de dormir entre las raíces de los árboles, escuchando los sonidos de la fauna de la reserva y el correr del agua en el manantial cercano.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – Lisa se reía, contra la piel del pecho de él, quien ni siquiera se había molestado en abrir los ojos. – Rick… ¿Cómo puede ser posible que siempre te deje salirte con la tuya?

- Porque me quieres. – El arrogante piloto respondió con una sonrisa traviesa. – Y sobre todo porque soy irresistible.

Lisa iba a protestar, pero decidió que después de lo que el piloto le acababa hacer sentir, por una vez lo dejaría ganar.

- Sí que lo eres. – Lo besó en el cuello. - ¡Y te amo!

Una sonrisa adormilada apareció en los labios del piloto y sus ojos se entreabrieron para mirar a Lisa a los ojos y acariciarle suavemente el cabello. Ella lo recompensó con un beso suave justo debajo de su labio inferior que hizo que Rick se estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies por la ternura que ella le mostraba.

- Me gusta estar contigo, Lisa. – Habló Rick con voz suave. – Es mucho más que solamente querer hacer el amor por el placer de ello… - Se detuvo y sonrió traviesamente. – No que eso sea malo en absoluto, somos muy buenos…

- La práctica hace al maestro. – Sentenció categóricamente Lisa, provocando las risas de los dos.

- ¡En serio, amor! - Rick la besó en la frente. – Siento la necesidad de estar contigo… de unirme físicamente a ti porque a veces ya las palabras no alcanzan a expresar lo que siento por ti. Me gusta estar contigo en la intimidad porque… te siento tan cercana, tan mía… y son momentos que sólo nos pertenecen a nosotros… momentos en los que tú eres todo mi universo, Lisa… ¡Te amo!

Lisa se sentía igual que él, y si no se lo hizo saber con palabras, el beso profundo y lleno de amor que le entregó hizo que él no tuviera la menor duda sobre los sentimientos de su esposa. Después Lisa recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Rick y él la abrazó con cariño. Los dos se dedicaron a descansar un poco… hasta que se hizo absolutamente necesario que siguieran su camino, pues de otra manera no alcanzarían en punto intermedio de la reserva, donde estaba el refugio, antes del anochecer.

-

* * *

-

Ya estaba levemente oscuro cuando la joven pareja finalmente pudo llegar al punto medio del camino dentro de la reserva ecológica. Era una palapa en donde había leña y un espacio para hacer una fogata, así como agua potable procedente de un manantial cercano.

Rick se encargó de los caballos, quitarles los arreos, las sillas de montar y las alforjas mientras que Lisa se hacía cargo de encender la fogata y sacar de sus mochilas los artículos que necesitaban para pasar la noche. Lo más importante era la comida, pues ambos estaban hambrientos. No habían querido complicarse demasiado la existencia y habían llevado algunas raciones de excursionista que les recordaban horriblemente las raciones del ejército. Era comida completa y balanceada que les aportaba todo lo que su cuerpo necesitaba… pero no por eso era buena.

Rick había querido decir que aquello le recordaba la comida para perros, pero pensó que aquello quizás no sería un comentario muy inteligente de su parte, considerando esa extraña idea que Lisa tenía de que él tenía algunos genes caninos en su herencia biológica. Finalmente aquel pensamiento lo hizo reír y terminó por confesarle a su esposa el motivo de su espontánea risa. Lisa encontró aquello absolutamente adorable y pasó la velada entera haciéndole cuanta broma se le ocurrió que tuviera que ver con perros, provocando primero la rabia fingida y después un estado de acoso total en Rick. Aquello inevitablemente condujo a una sesión de cariño, en donde Lisa trató de congraciarse con su piloto.

Los dos pasaron un buen rato sentados al lado de la fogata después de la cena, simplemente mimándose, besándose con ternura, haciéndose toda clase de caricias y cariños mientras compartían palabras dulces y llenas de afecto. Aquellos momentos tan especiales y tan cargados de ternura y de devoción siempre los dejaban con el corazón totalmente inflamado de amor. Hubieran pasado la noche entera junto al fuego demostrándose todo el amor, todo el cariño y toda la ternura que uno provocaba en el corazón del otro, pero el cansancio del día comenzó a hacer mella en ellos.

Finalmente decidieron asease un poco en el manantial y después, enfundados con ropa abrigadora, pues la noche se había tornado un tanto fresca y estaba lloviendo un poco, los dos se metieron en sus bolsas de dormir, que habían ensamblando en una sola. Se quedaron despiertos un rato, escuchando los ruidos nocturnos de la selva y disfrutando del calor y la compañía del otro. Todavía se dieron un tiempo para besarse suavemente antes de caer profundamente dormidos en lo más espeso de aquella hermosa reserva ecológica, un lugar que, aunque fuera sólo por esa noche, les pertenecía exclusivamente a ellos.

-

* * *

-

El día siguiente amaneció temprano para los Hunter, cuando los caballos comenzaron a saludar la luz del nuevo día relinchando a todo pulmón. El piloto entreabrió el ojo y se dio cuenta de que aún era muy temprano, ni siquiera había amanecido del todo. El ambiente húmedo se sentía frío y la luz grisácea era testimonio fehaciente de que el sol aún no se elevaba en el horizonte.

Rick se movió un poco, de manera que pudiera ver su reloj y gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no eran las 0700 horas. Aquel movimiento y su gruñido terminaron por despertar a Lisa, quien murmuró algunas palabras y entreabrió los ojos, parpadeando repetidamente mientras trataba de enfocar su mirada en el par de estrellas azules que brillaban detrás de unos parpados apenas entreabiertos.

A pesar de que aún tenía sueño y ninguna gana de querer levantarse, Rick no pudo evitar el sonreír al ver despertar a Lisa. Ella comenzó a tallarse los ojos con su mano, tratando de liberarse del sueño que sentía y bostezó sin poder evitarlo.

- ¡Todavía es muy temprano! – Lisa refunfuñó, provocando una sonrisa en el piloto.

- Sí, lo es… pero entre más pronto nos pongamos en marcha, más pronto estaremos en nuestra cama mullida y calientita allá en la Isla Itzamná.

Lisa no contestó, sólo gruñó. Rick se rió de buena gana y la abrazó estrechamente, deleitándose en la tibieza de su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo y su suavidad. Ella levantó sus ojos y le sonrió de una manera que provocó que el corazón del piloto se derritiera de amor.

- ¿No me vas a dar mi besito de los buenos días?

- Buenos días, amor… - Rick se inclinó sobre ella y la besó suave y profundamente en los labios. – Son buenos porque tú estás conmigo, preciosa.

Lisa sonrió y le devolvió aquel beso tan tierno y cargado de amor. Después ambos se sentaron y abrieron la cremallera del saco de dormir. Rick se puso de pie y se estiró tanto como sus músculos se lo permitieron, para luego dejar que el aire húmedo de la mañana le llenara los pulmones. Lisa, sentada en el saco de dormir, se ocupaba en arreglar un poco su despeinado cabello. Rick sonrió, pensando en lo hermosa que su esposa lucía aquel día en particular.

- Estamos a medio camino. – Rick se arrodilló a su lado para mostrarle el mapa. – Si nos ponemos en marcha ahora mismo, estaremos llegando a la Villa Riviera a tiempo para la comida.

- ¿Tú lo crees?

- Lo afirmo… eso es, si no hay distracciones como la de ayer.

- ¿Distracciones? – Lisa lo golpeó juguetonamente en el estómago y Rick fingió que el golpe le había sacado el aire. - ¡Primero suplicas y luego te quejas!

- No me estoy quejando, hermosa. – El piloto la besó en la punta de la nariz. – Hey¿Alguna vez que había dicho que eres la diosa del amor?

- ¿Lo soy? – Lisa sonrió interesada.

- Sí bueno, ya sabes… - Rick se puso de pie. – Esa que está desnuda en una concha a la mitad del mar… ¡Esa que es una exhibicionista!

- ¡Rick Hunter!

Lisa le había lanzado una palmada bien dirigida que por más esfuerzos que el piloto hizo, fue recibido directamente en su trasero. Rick brincó y su grito terminó en risa.

- ¡Ya sé que soy irresistible pero bien podrías pedir, Lisa! No es educado andar tocando traseros ajenos sin permiso¿Sabes?

- ¡Y en eso tú eres un experto¿No es así?

Lisa ya se había puesto de pie y perseguía a Rick alrededor de toda la palapa ante la mirada atenta y curiosa de los dos caballos que, cerca de aquel lugar, incluso habían dejado de desayunar para observar las locuras de aquellos humanos.

- ¡Hey!

Rick se detuvo de golpe y con un movimiento rápido e imprevisto tomó las manos de Lisa y las colocó directamente sobre su trasero, provocando que ella se sonrojara profundamente.

- ¡Si esto es lo que quieres, esto es lo que tendrás! – Rick le dijo, con una sonrisa malévola que poco a poco comenzó a adquirir un matiz travieso, casi tierno.

- ¡Suéltame Rick¡Eres un degenerado, un disoluto, un depravado, un soez, un—!

- ¡Shhhh! – Rick puso su dedo sobre los labios de Lisa. – Esas son palabras demasiado grandes para mí, señora Hunter… lo realmente importante aquí y lo que quiero dejar bien en claro es que… haya dicho lo que haya dicho antes, en realidad usted no tiene que pedir permiso… yo soy todo suyo.

Lisa sonrió. Sus manos habían subido y poco y ahora acariciaban la espalda y el cabello de la nuca del piloto. Los dos se acercaron lentamente y sus labios se encontraron. Compartieron un beso largo y lleno de ternura que no terminó sino hasta que fue necesario que se separaran para tomar aire.

Rick besó a Lisa en la punta de la nariz y luego le hizo un cariñito travieso en ese mismo sitio mientras le sonreía radiantemente.

- Ahora vamos a desayunar¿De acuerdo, preciosa?

- Comida sabor zapato. – Lisa le recordó con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡Dios santo! – Rick levantó su lata y la observó resignado. – En estos momentos hasta la comida de Madame Butterfly sería todo un _delicatessen_.

- ¡No te quejes tanto, piloto! Al menos tenemos café. – Lisa le sonrió, mientras ponía el café a calentar en las brazas aún humeantes de la fogata.

- Y miel…

Rick se había sentado a su lado en el tronco que les servía de asiento y buscó sus labios traviesamente, emocionándose cuando sintió su tibia suavidad y aún más cuando Lisa entreabrió sus labios para dale acceso total a su boca. El piloto se dejo embriagar por la dulzura de su esposa y por la manera en como sólo ella sabía amarlo, prodigándole todo el amor que él siempre había necesitado y deseado en su vida.

Cuando se separaron ya el café estaba caliente. Comenzaron a desayunar sin prisas, sabiendo que aún era temprano, que tenían todo el día por delante y que había mucho que ver y mucho por disfrutar todavía.

Después de desayunar los dos fueron a preparar sus caballos… como era de esperarse fue Lisa quien estuvo al mando de dicha misión. Eran poco más de las 0800 horas cuando los dos jóvenes se pusieron en marcha a través de la reserva ecológica, dándose su tiempo para observar los paisajes, la fauna y las bellezas naturales que aquel hermoso lugar tenía para ofrecer.

Para dos personas que solo un par de años antes habían sido testigos de la brutal e injustificada destrucción de la Tierra, aquel lugar tan lleno de vida y de naturaleza era como una promesa… una nueva oportunidad que un planeta tan obstinado como sus habitantes, les estaba dando a la vida. Se detuvieron media docena de veces a tomar fotografías, a contemplar algún paisaje particularmente hermoso o a explorar algunas de las ruinas mayas que encontraron en su camino y que despertaron una especial fascinación e interés en Lisa.

Mientras cabalgaban a través de la selva, Lisa le contaba a Rick algunas historias sobre la cultura maya, su cosmogonía, su literatura, su historia… el piloto encontraba fascinante todo lo que ella le relataba, pero sabía que su interés nacía del hecho de que fuera ella y nadie más quien le estuviera contando todas esas cosas… por otra parte no dejaba de sorprenderse de la capacidad de Lisa para absorber conocimientos. Cada día que pasaba la admiraba más y más.

- Los mayas creían, - Lisa iba diciendo, mientras cabalgaba elegante y airosamente al lado de Rick. – Que todos venimos a la tierra a cumplir un destino, a ocupar un tiempo limitado y a realizar una obra precisa… ellos decían que el hombre es su propio instrumento. Nadie hará nada por ti… tú debes de hacer que las cosas pasen. Ellos pensaban que el hombre existe en esa dualidad eterna que es el pasado y el futuro. Solamente quien esta profundamente arraigado a sus orígenes puede buscar un futuro y, con justa razón decir _"yo soy todo lo que ha sido y será"._ Son sentimientos quizás contradictorios de permanencia y de inmensidad… saber que hay algo más grande allá afuera que nos sobrepasa… - Lisa miró el cielo. – Y a la vez tener la absoluta certeza de que hay algo divino aquí dentro, - Lisa tocó su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. - Que puede llegar a ser más grande que incluso el universo. ¡Los mayas son un pueblo fascinante!

- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de ellos?

- Me gusta estudiar. – Lisa se encogió de hombros. – Leer… además, con todo lo que aprendimos de la Protocultura… ahora sabemos que muchas claves para el futuro de la humanidad pueden estar en el pasado¿No es así? Digamos que… simplemente me gusta estar preparada.

- ¡Jamás dejas de sorprenderme ni de fascinarme, Lisa! Sabía que te gustaba la historia pero… siempre te las ingenias para dejarme sin palabras.

- Claro que no. – Lisa se rió, tratando de quitarle solemnidad e importancia al asunto. – La historia es cautivante y los mayas son particularmente interesantes… no lo sé, pero al estar aquí y ver las ruinas, como las que acabamos de ver… esas piedras domadas por el hombre en estelas y templos… es casi como si las voces del pasado nos hablaran de la concepción maya del universo. Aunque lo mismo podemos decir de cualquiera de las muchas culturas que alguna vez vivieron en nuestro planeta. La historia es esa dualidad omnipresente entre lo efímero y lo eterno.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick sonrió conmovido, mirando al cielo. – Lisa… ¡Eres increíble y maravillosa! Cuando te escucho hablar así… me haces estremecer y me hace sentirme muy orgulloso de tener a mi lado a una mujer como tú, preciosa. ¡Cada momento que pasa siento que me enamoro más y más de ti!

- Y yo de ti, Rick Hunter. – Lisa le dio la mano. – Los mayas lo decían, amor… que lo finito no puede poseer a lo infinito… entonces creo que tu tienes el corazón más grande del mundo, Rick… sólo en un corazón infinito podría caber todo el amor que siento por ti.

- Hoy amaneció muy poética, señora Hunter. – Rick le besó la mano.

- Tú me inspiras. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Cuéntame más, Lisa! – Rick le pidió. - ¡Cuéntame más sobre los mayas y sus historias! Quiero escucharlo todo… me gusta cuando me cuentas historias. ¿SÍ?

Lisa sonrió enternecida y asintió con la cabeza. No se podía considerar experta, pero algo había estudiado sobre las culturas mesoamericanas y sus propias teorías sobre los lazos ancestrales que las unían con la Protocultura. Y nada la hacía más feliz en el universo que el poder compartir ese conocimiento, que hasta ese momento se había guardado para sí misma, con Rick… con su esposo.

- Entonces comencemos con el origen… el inicio de toda cosmogonía mesoamericana, amor… la creación del mundo, la leyenda de los cinco soles, los cuatro rumbos del universo, el tiempo en el que los dioses gobernaron las míticas ciudades de Mesoamérica, Teotihuacan, la ciudad de los dioses, Tula y Quetzalcoatl… ¡Sé que todo lo que te voy a contar te va a encantar!

-

* * *

-

El sol estaba poniéndose sobre la Bahía de Palmeras cuando Lisa y Rick salieron de la reserva ecológica de Sian Ka'an. El paisaje había ido cambiando lenta, paulatina e inexorablemente y los manglares y pantanos habían ido dando paso a paisajes más tropicales, con palmeras y pequeños brazos de mar que entraban en la bahía. Sobre el horizonte se podía distinguir la silueta de Villa Riviera y más allá el océano infinito.

Los dos jóvenes esposos detuvieron sus caballos y por un momento contemplaron el paisaje frente a ellos. ¡Era hermoso! El aire fresco proveniente del mar era un cambio bienvenido después del calor húmedo de la selva.

Durante la última hora del viaje, Rick le había estado relatando a Lisa algunas anécdotas de la Operación 4V en las selvas sudamericanas. El estar de regreso en un clima selvático le había traído recuerdos que estaba ansioso por compartir con su esposa… y que ella estaba igualmente ansiosa por escuchar.

Pero al estar ahí, contemplando el paisaje frente a ellos, los ojos de Lisa se desviaron del horizonte hasta clavarse en Rick, que a su lado contemplaba la belleza natural de la Bahía y sonreía levemente. Lisa no pudo evitar el pensar lo apuesto que él lucia, maltrecho y con una incipiente barba de dos días, montando su caballo y con esa expresión tan intensa en sus ojos. Rick era un hombre de pasiones, ella lo sabía… pero había algo en él que la fascinaba y ese algo era la paz que parecía transmitirle con su mirada. Cuando él la miraba a ella, parecía que estaba contemplando la eternidad.

- Es la mirada de un hombre que ha vivido demasiado a pesar de su juventud. – Lisa pensó. – La mirada de un hombre que sabe que la vida es efímera y que cada segundo debe ser vivido a plenitud.

- ¿Qué sucede, bonita? – Rick sacó a Lisa de su ensimismamiento, al notar cómo lo estaba observando tan insistentemente. – Hmmm… ya lo sé, estoy hecho un asco.

- Te ves bien. – Lisa sonrió, acercándose a él para besarlo en la mejilla. – Aunque admito que un baño no te caería nada mal.

- ¿Y usted quisiera acompañarme en ese baño, señora Hunter?

- Bueno… un baño caliente en el jacuzzi no estaría nada mal.

- ¡Esa es toda la motivación que necesitamos para volver a la isla y a nuestra casita de playa¡Vamos! – Rick urgió a Lisa. - ¡El último en llegar al pueblo es una rata!

- ¡Tú eres una rata! – Lisa le gritó, saliendo tras de él a todo galope.

- ¡Pues si yo soy una rata tú eres la señora Rata!

- ¡RICK HUNTER!

Los dos siguieron discutiendo mientras cruzaban la distancia que los separaba de la Villa Riviera y no dejaban de reír. Un cuarto de hora después los dos jinetes se detuvieron en los límites del pueblo, desmontaron y, después de sellar las paces con un beso tibio y travieso, los dos se dirigieron al lugar en donde debían entregar sus caballos, conduciendo a los nobles animales por las riendas, mientras ellos caminaban sin prisas por las empedradas calles de la villa, contemplando cómo las primeras estrellas aparecían en lo alto del cielo cobalto.

Una vez que hubieron llegado al sitio en donde los caballos debían quedarse, el cual era una pequeña propiedad en las afueras de la villa y cerca del mar, en donde operaba una compañía dedicada al ecoturismo, los dos se despidieron de sus nobles compañeros de viaje. Aprovecharon para tomar algunas fotografías más y Rick no pudo dejar de enternecerse al ver a Lisa acariciar a su caballo Ámbar y susurrarle algunas frases al oído, mientras el caballo se inclinaba, como si buscara escucharla mejor y luego resoplaba suavemente, como agradeciendo las palabras y las caricias de quien había sido su jinete en esos últimos días.

Poco más tarde los jóvenes esposos eran conducidos de vuelta a la Isla Itzamná a bordo de una pequeña lancha de motor conducida por un sobrino de la señora Ixchel. Rick y Lisa estaban demasiado cansados como para siquiera hablar. Mientras cruzaban la bahía en la oscuridad de la noche, los dos acurrucados estrechamente en la popa de la pequeña embarcación, se entretenían en contemplar las luces de la villa en la orilla del mar, mientras se acariciaban distraídamente y compartían algún beso ocasional.

La lancha los condujo directamente al muelle privado del a casa Xaman'Ek y una vez que desembarcaron ahí y la lancha se alejó, los dos sonrieron al estar de vuelta en territorio familiar, a pesar de lo mucho que habían disfrutado su pequeña escapada a la naturaleza.

A pesar de que ambos estaban agotados, se dieron el tiempo de llenar el jacuzzi de agua caliente y después dedicarse a reposar uno en brazos del otro, sin hablar demasiado y compartiendo un silencio significativo y confortable. Sus músculos adoloridos les agradecieron aquel baño tan placentero.

Apenas salieron del jacuzzi, los dos colapsaron en su cama. Todavía no era muy tarde, pero ambos estaban cansados más allá de sus propias fuerzas y en esos momentos lo único en lo que pensaban era en dormir.

La noche era levemente fresca y Lisa inmediatamente busco el calor de su piloto, quien la acogió protectoramente en sus brazos antes de besarle suavemente la frente. La vida no podría ser mejor que aquello, ambos pensaron en silencio, antes de caer en un sueño profundo del que no despertarían en toda la noche.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente Lisa despertó con la sensación onírica, lúdica, casi irreal de los besos y las caricias que Rick adormiladamente le estaba prodigando. Ambos estaban tendidos de costado, él detrás de ella, abrazándola por la espalda y con sus cuerpos perfectamente acoplados, como si fueran dos mitades de un mismo ser. Hacía unos segundos que Rick había despertado y en ese estado de duermevela en el que aún se encontraba, sus labios casi por instinto se habían posado en el cuello de Lisa, mientras que sus manos comenzaban a vagar por su estómago plano, bajando hasta sus piernas bien formadas y subiendo por su cadera para volver a comenzar.

- Buenos días, amor.

La voz de Lisa sonó modorra, lo cuál el piloto encontró absolutamente adorable. Le respondió con un gruñido y se acercó para besarla suavemente en los labios, sin dejar de acariciarla y sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera de aquella posición tan cómoda e intima en la que habían despertado.

- Podría quedarme aquí para siempre. – Rick pensó, mientras su mente se nublaba tanto por las sensaciones de aquel beso, como por el hecho de que aún no estaba del todo despierto.

Lisa, por su parte, ni siquiera podía pensar. Despertar así, en los brazos de su esposo y con esas deliciosas sensaciones que él despertaba en su cuerpo con sus besos y sus caricias era sin duda la mejor manera de comenzar el día… aunque cuando sintió que Rick se acercaba aún más íntimamente a ella y ella misma, en un movimiento inconsciente, casi primigenio, acopló su cuerpo aún más estrechamente al de él, Lisa se dio cuenta de que sí había una mejor manera de comenzar el día: haciendo el amor lenta, calmada, lánguida y casi perezosamente con Rick en una tibia mañana de otoño a orillas del mar.

Aquella sesión de amor se extendió por un largo tiempo. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener prisa esa mañana y al parecer tampoco les importaba quedarse todo el día en la cama. Después de su viaje en velero y de su cabalgata a través de la reserva ecológica los dos estaban agotados y aquel día pensaban descansar.

Los dos se quedaron por mucho tiempo abrazados, Rick aún a espaldas de ella, estrechándola posesivamente contra su cuerpo, acariciándola y besándole el hombro y el cuello, mientras ella jugueteaba con las manos del piloto y acariciaba los brazos fuertes que la sostenían.

Después de varios minutos los dos comenzaron a hablar en un susurro. No hacía falta levantar la voz, tan cerca como ambos estaban. Hablaron sobre las cosas que habían hecho en los días previos y lo mucho que se habían divertido, y sobre los planes que tenían para pasar un par de días en la Villa Riviera.

Fue el hambre lo que finalmente los obligó a abandonar aquel tibio capullo de amor que habían formado con sus cuerpos y las sábanas. Y cuando se dieron cuenta de que era más de medio día, los dos bromearon, acusándose mutuamente de ser unos flojos e instigadores de flojera en el otro. Rick pidió el almuerzo, que les sería servido en el porche en media hora. Los dos decidieron darse una ducha rápida para quitarse la modorra que aún sentían, mientras llegaba la comida.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer el día de hoy, preciosa? - Rick había preguntado mientras se ponía su camiseta después de bañarse.

- Nada… - Había sido la respuesta de su esposa. – Absolutamente nada.

Los ojos del piloto habían brillado… un día de descanso al sol, adormilándose en la hamaca con su esposa mientras contemplaban el paisaje de la Bahía de Palmeras no sonaba mal… en lo absoluto.

Cuando Rick y Lisa bajaron, ya los dos meseros estaban terminando de servir el almuerzo en el porche de la casa. Rick fue a agradecerles y uno de ellos le entregó un sobre con el logotipo del hotel. Cuando se fueron, Lisa que hasta entonces había estado ocupada en mirar con ojos golosos los platillos que les habían servido para el almuerzo, fue a mirar sobre el hombro de Rick.

- ¿Qué es eso, amor?

- Es una tarjeta de parte de la administración del hotel. – Rick le explicó, mientras le mostraba. – Dice que como parte del paquete de luna de miel, tenemos derecho a una cena romántica, cortesía del hotel… y preguntan si hoy es un buen día.

- ¿Cena romántica? – Los ojos de Lisa destellaron con emoción. – Suena tentador… ¿Qué dices? Hoy me parece bien.

- Sí. – Rick sonrió y guardó la tarjeta en el sobre, para luego abrazar a Lisa. – Mañana iremos a la villa y estaremos allá por un par de días… hoy me parece bien a mi también.

- Entonces será mejor que hablemos a la recepción para confirmar.

Lisa se iba a soltar del abrazo de su piloto, pero él la detuvo, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura con fuerza.

- ¡Lisa, espera!

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo lo hago, no te preocupes. – El piloto sonrió y enseguida su sonrisa se transformó en un gesto que Lisa no supo interpretar.

- ¿Qué pasa, Rick?

- No pasa nada… - Él suspiró desganadamente. – Es sólo que… de pronto pensé que todo esto ha sido un sueño y bueno… ya falta tan poco para volver a la realidad.

Lisa comprendía las palabras de su esposo… ella misma había pensado en eso varias veces desde el día anterior. Sin embargo intentó animarlo de todas maneras.

- Sí, tal vez sea así, Rick… pero sólo piensa en todas las aventuras que tenemos por delante y todo lo que está por venir. Además, la vida a tu lado, aquí, en Ciudad Macross o donde sea, para mí siempre será un sueño, piloto… éste lugar es hermoso, pero lo mejor es la compañía y esa jamás va a cambiar.

- ¡Siempre sabes que decir para levantarme el ánimo¿No es así? – Rick sonrió y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

- Al menos lo intento. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo.

Los dos se rieron con alegría y mientras Rick iba a confirmar por teléfono la cena de esa noche, Lisa sirvió el almuerzo. Los dos comieron sin prisa, disfrutando el momento y su mutua compañía, riéndose y bromeando de cualquier tema que saliera a colación y afirmando, una vez más, lo mucho que les encantaba estar juntos y cuánto se divertían y disfrutaban de aquellos momentos de tranquilidad.

Después de almorzar decidieron ir a caminar por la playa. Los dos se despojaron de sus sandalias y de la mayoría de sus ropas. Rick se quedó simplemente en sus bermudas y Lisa en shorts y una camiseta sin mangas. Caminaron de la mano a lo largo de toda su playa privada, de ida y vuelta durante más de una hora.

Conversaron de todo y de nada, se rieron, se persiguieron por la playa, se arrojaron agua el uno al otro. Finalmente una de las persecuciones terminó con Rick atrapando a Lisa y levantándola en vilo, mientras ella gritaba, pataleaba y se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al cuello de Rick, sin poder dejar de reír. El piloto la llevo al agua y amenazó con arrojarla al mar, mientras ella amenazaba… y terminaba por suplicar por su vida.

Sin embargo no se dieron cuenta de la enorme ola que se levantó de pronto y que, aunque Rick tratara de evitarlo, terminó por caer sobre ellos y arrastrarlos a varios metros de la playa.

Cuando sus cabezas surgieron de debajo del agua, con el cabello empapado cubriéndoles por completo los ojos, los dos estaban tosiendo pero la tos pronto se convirtió en una risa incontrolable. Lisa terminó por derribar a Rick ahí mismo, en el agua y los dos se besaron traviesamente por varios minutos. Después salieron del agua y se sentaron en la orilla, para secarse al sol. Rick se ocupó en escribir sus nombres en la arena una y otra vez, luchando contra el oleaje que insistentemente venía a borrarlos. Lisa por su parte construyó un pequeño fuerte militar de arena, mientras ambos seguían conversando de su niñez y de sus recuerdos más queridos de aquellas épocas felices.

Con todo, los dos seguían estando algo cansados. Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde cuando los dos se dirigieron al bosquecillo de palmeras que rodeaba la casa de playa, el lugar en donde se encontraba una cómoda hamaca. Los dos se recostaron en ella, Lisa con su cabeza recargada en el pecho desnudo de su esposo. Aunque siguieron hablando por algunos minutos, finalmente los dos comenzaron a caer en un estado de relajación tal que inevitablemente los llevó a que comenzaran a dormitar primero… y después a caer en un sueño profundo.

Durmieron durante un par de horas. Cuando despertaron ya el sol se estaba poniendo sobre el inmenso océano y los dos se dieron unos momentos para disfrutar aquel hermoso espectáculo en silencio, disfrutando la compañía del otro, mientras compartían un beso travieso o una caricia suave y prometedora.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando los dos volvieron al interior de la casa de playa. Tenían en tiempo justo para darse un baño y prepararse para la cena, que había sido agendaza a las ocho de la noche. Aún con la premura del tiempo, los dos decidieron sacrificar el tiempo dedicado a su arreglo personal y darse más tiempo en su baño, para el cuál incluso se habían dado el lujo de llenar la bañera. Los dos se relajaron en el agua, contemplando el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana y sintiéndose seguros y felices en los brazos del otro. Sus besos, caricias, palabras tiernas y expresiones de cariño jamás faltaron. Eran más de las 7:30 cuando finalmente encontraron la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para salir de la bañera y comenzarse a vestir, lo cual en realidad no les tomó mucho tiempo.

Rick simplemente se puso un pantalón blanco y una camisa del mismo color, amplia, cómoda y fresca, que dejaba al descubierto su pecho fuerte. Se arremangó las mangas hasta la mitad del antebrazo y completó su atuendo con unas sandalias. Lisa decidió que ella tampoco se complicaría mucho la existencia y se vistió, siguiendo el ejemplo de su esposo, con un vestido blanco de algodón, sin mangas y sin ningún adorno. El piloto pensó que la sencillez le sentaba bien a Lisa, sólo parecía resaltar su verdadera hermosura tan natural, la misma que lo enloquecía. Ella ató su cabello a nivel de la base de su cuello con un listón, sin que aquello fuera realmente un peinado. Simplemente había recogido su cabello para evitar traerlo sobre el rostro. Pero para Rick ella jamás había lucido más bella en su vida.

Caminaron de la mano rumbo al Centro de Huéspedes, en donde la señora Ixchel los recibió con gran alegría y entusiasmo y les dijo que la cena estaba lista en la pequeña caleta al norte de la isla, desde donde se tenía una hermosa vista de la Villa Riviera en la costa. Ahí mismo les facilitaron un bote de motor para que, bordeando la isla hacia el norte, se dirigieran a aquel paradisíaco lugar que la administración del resort tan celosamente guardaba para noches románticas como aquellas.

Rick ayudó a Lisa a subir al bote. Mientras se dirigían a su destino, ella no podía dejar de contemplarlo y pensar en lo increíblemente apuesto que el piloto era. La ropa que llevaba puesta hacía que luciera joven y despreocupado y le daba un aire de rebeldía e indocilidad que Lisa encontraba absolutamente irresistible. Por su parte Rick no era en lo absoluto ajeno a las reacciones que Lisa le provocaba. ¡Lucía hermosa esa noche! No había manera de explicarlo, pero todo en ella le parecía perfecto y lo fascinaba. Sus miradas se encontraban y ambos se sonreían, sin poder evitar el pensar lo afortunados que ambos eran y lo mucho que se amaban.

No les tomó más de 15 minutos llegar a la caleta que la señora Ixchel les había mencionado y cuando lo hicieron, su sorpresa fue mayúscula: ahí en esa pequeña playa privada, el mar entraba en tierra formando una especie de estanque. La playa estaba iluminada con docenas de antorchas que ardían cerca del agua. Justo a un lado del estanque, entre flores y linternas, se había dispuesto una mesa hermosamente decorada con un mantel blanco y flores por doquier. Había un carrito de servicio cerca de la mesa, con la cena lista para ser servida, y una botella de champaña en hielo. Sobre el carrito de servicio también había una enorme canasta de frutas tropicales.

- ¡Es hermoso! – Lisa murmuró cuando Rick le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar. – Rick… ¡Es un sueño!

- Creo que elegimos bien el lugar de nuestra luna de miel, preciosa. – Rick la besó en la mejilla. – Ahora, no se tú, pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre.

- ¡Siempre tan romántico, Rick Hunter! – Lisa se rió, mientras se dejaba conducir por él hasta la mesa.

- Tienes que darme crédito, Hayes… es decir, uno no puede ser romántico con el estómago vacío… y por otro lado, no querrás que la cena se enfríe. ¿Verdad?

- Es verdad. – Lisa se sentó en la silla que Rick galantemente había sostenido para ella. – Y bien, mi estimado esposo… ¿Qué hay para cenar?

Rick había tomado un menú que había sido dejado sobre la mesa y lo leyó en voz alta, con su mejor acento francés, provocando que Lisa se riera incontrolablemente ante aquella nueva ocurrencia de su piloto. Era una cena de 4 tiempos y bastante generosa, por lo que ambos pudieron comprobar. Los dos estaban hambrientos, pero con todo, estaban seguros de que ni en mil años podrían terminarse toda la comida que les habían preparado.

Los dos brindaron por su matrimonio y por su futuro y comenzaron a comer. Aquella cena era simplemente deliciosa, desde el entremés hasta el postre. Y lo mejor de todo, estaba amenizada por la mutua compañía, sus risas, sus ocurrencias, sus miradas tiernas, sus sonrisas traviesas, los suaves roces de sus manos sobre la mesa y los traviesos movimientos de sus pues por debajo de la misma.

Después de cenar los dos se movieron a una cama de playa que estaba convenientemente colocada entre un nutrido grupo de palmas, no demasiado alejada del estanque e iluminada con varias linternas. La cama tenía 4 postes y un pabellón de tul y estaba decorada con enormes cojines de inmaculado algodón egipcio. Los dos se recostaron en aquel sitio y se dedicaron a alimentarse mutuamente con pequeñas frutas como uvas y fresas, de las que habían en la canasta, mientras seguían hablando y mientras, poco a poco, su conversación iba cediendo y dando paso a sus más tiernas expresiones de cariño: besos, caricias, sonrisas furtivas, abrazos tibios y toda clase de cariños.

Después de un rato, los dos estaban en silencio. Lisa estaba recargada perezosamente en los cojines mientras Rick, totalmente adormilado, tenía su cabeza en el regazo de ella, quien le acariciaba el cabello.

- Quisiera que pudiera guardar todo esto para mí. – Lisa murmuró después de un rato. – Ya sabes, que fuera posible guardarlo en una cajita y llevarlo conmigo siempre. ¡Todo ha sido tan maravilloso, Rick!

- Sí… - Respondió el piloto sin siquiera abrir los ojos. – Pero tú lo dijiste, amor… pase lo que pase seguiremos juntos para siempre y eso es todo lo que importa.

- Cierto… - Lisa sonrió.

- Aunque habrá que establecer decretos matrimoniales.

- ¿Decretos matrimoniales? – Lisa parpadeó un par de veces, sin saber a qué se refería él con aquello.

- Sí, ya sabes… leyes…

- Ya lo sé. – Lisa sonrió, mirándolo divertida. – En casa no podemos usar más de 5 prendas de vestir simultáneamente y todo eso.

- ¡Hey! – Rick se rió, mirándola con cariño y alargando la mano para acariciarle el rostro. – En primer lugar jamás has respetado esa regla… y en segundo lugar, ahora que ya estamos casados el número bajó de cinco a tres.

- ¡Que Dios nos ayude! – Lisa se rió.

- Tenía otras cosas en mente, bonita… en realidad estaba pensando que deberíamos de darnos un tiempo, cada año… para salir juntos. Ya sabes, vacaciones como estas. Creo que sería muy positivo y necesario.

- Me parece una excelente idea. – Lisa se inclinó para besarlo en la frente. - ¿Sabes que me gustaría? Que para alguna fecha especial… no sé, nuestro quinto aniversario tal vez, volviéramos a éste mismo lugar.

- ¡Me encanta la idea! – Rick se sentó a su lado y la besó en la punta de la nariz. - ¡Oh Lisa, no sabes lo emocionado que estoy con todo esto! Pasar mi vida a tu lado… - Se detuvo, tratando inútilmente de buscar las palabras. – No… no puedo definirlo, amor. ¡Te amo!

Sin darle tiempo para responder, el piloto comenzó a besarla lenta y profundamente en los labios, dándose su tiempo para explorar cada rincón de su boca, para besarla en cada milímetro de sus labios. Lisa no opuso resistencia, antes bien se entregó a aquel beso profundo y lleno de necesidad y de amor que su piloto le estaba entregando. Se dejó caer de espaldas en el camastro de playa y Rick se dejó llevar por ella, recostándose suavemente sobre el cuerpo de su esposa, mientras intensificaba aquel beso.

Sonrió levemente contra sus labios cuando sintió que las manos traviesas de ella comenzaban a recorrerle la espalda por debajo de su camisa. El mismo comenzó a juguetear con los tirantes del vestido de Lisa, mientras su mente comenzaba a perder contacto con la realidad y en algún lugar de su cerebro, con su último pensamiento coherente pensó que ese momento, en ese lugar y con Lisa entre sus brazos, sin lugar a dudas estaba en el paraíso… mientras que en el rumor del mar y el viento entre las palmeras casi podían escucharse las palabras del poeta:

"_En una noche oscura, con ansias en amores inflamada ¡Oh dichosa ventura¡Oh noche amable más que la alborada¡Oh noche que juntaste amado con amada, amada en amado transformada!"_

(La Noche Oscura – Juan de la Cruz)

-

* * *

-

Era media mañana de aquel domingo tibio y soleado en el pueblo de Villa Riviera. Una joven pareja caminaba por La Costera, de la mano, sin prisas y sin preocupaciones. El Festival Mosaico Cultural de los Veinte Pueblos seguía en su apogeo en la villa y en esos momentos en el malecón había algunos eventos: una muestra de artesanías típicas de los 20 pueblos y un rincón artístico, en el que varios artistas se encontraban reunidos frente al mar, dibujando, pintando o esculpiendo según sus habilidades. La gente iba y venia y nadie parecía prestar especial atención a la pareja de enamorados que caminaban por ahí con rumbo del mirador de la ciudad.

Rick llevaba una mochila al hombro y Lisa una bolsa mediana tipo tote. Ahí traían todo el equipaje que necesitarían para su estadía de dos días en la Villa Riviera. Acababan de dejar su lancha en la marina del pueblo y ahora se dirigían a la cuesta de los Cuatro Vientos, en donde estaba localizada la Posada Media Luna.

- ¡Hay tanto que podemos hacer y tanto que debemos ver! – Lisa estaba particularmente emocionada, deteniéndose a admirar las artesanías de cada puesto. - ¡Tenemos que comprar regalos para Miriya, para Kelly, para Dana y para Max¡Para todos!

- Bueno, aparentemente aquí hay mucho de donde escoger. – Rick levantó un listón con varias figuras de madera que podría bien ser un collar o un artefacto para asustar ratones, pensó. Hizo una mueca y lo dejó en su lugar. – Son cosas… interesantes.

- Hay de todo. – Lisa se estaba probando un brazalete de cuentas de jade. - ¡Es hermoso!

- Combina con tus ojos. – Rick le sonrió.

- El jade es la más preciosa de todas las piedras. – El vendedor, un hombre risueño de claro origen maya les explicó. – El jade simboliza la vida y atrae energía.

- Pues es un buen amuleto y se te ve precioso. – Rick sacó un billete y se lo entregó al vendedor.

- ¡Gracias Rick! – Lisa observaba su brazalete como si fuera el objeto más preciado del mundo. – ¡Es maravilloso!

Lisa le plantó un beso suave y travieso y el piloto le sonrió y tomó su mano entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos mientras seguían caminando, conversando y deteniéndose en cada puesto que llamaba la atención de Lisa.

Para el momento en que llegaron a las puertas de la Posada Media Luna, aparte de su equipaje llevaban cada uno sendas bolsas con regalos para sus amigos. Pero no podía ser de otra manera. Después de lo que todo el mundo se había esforzado por hacer de su boda algo tan inolvidable y especial, bien se merecían todos los regalos que ellos pudieran llevarles.

La Posada Media Luna, con su estilo colonial, había cautivado a Lisa y a Rick desde la primera vez que la habían visto, en su primera visita al pueblo. El administrador, don José Bernal, quien además era el chef de la misma (y uno de los mejores del pueblo, por lo que escucharon) los recibió con gran amabilidad. Les explicó que su posada era pequeña, pues sólo constaba de 12 habitaciones las cuales no estaban numeradas, sino personalizadas con nombres individuales.

Todos los espacios de uso común estaban a disposición de los huéspedes y sus comidas se servían en un restaurante terraza al aire libre, decorado con plantas, flores y enormes jaulas con aves canoras. Desde ahí se tenía una hermosa vista del pueblo y del mar, por la posición estratégica que la posada tenía en una zona alta de la villa.

La posada era espaciosa, tenia jardines y las habitaciones estaban colocadas en torno a ellos, lo que creaba un espacio abierto, agradable e intimo para los huéspedes. La habitación que se les asignó a los recién casados fue la Habitación Azul, la preferida del señor Bernal. Era una habitación grande, cómoda y decorada en suaves tonos de azul y un tema marino. Las paredes estaban decoradas con algunas pinturas de veleros, paisajes costeros, un faro y sobre uno de los muros había un reloj en forma de timón de barco. A Rick y Lisa les encantó el lugar.

Don José les anunció que la comida comenzaría a servirse a partir de las dos de la tarde y después se retiró, dejándolos solos para que se instalaran y se relajaran antes de comer. Rick miró su reloj y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que tenían más de dos horas libres para relajarse un poco… y divertirse.

- Entonces… - Dijo, arrojando su mochila al armario. - ¿Alguna idea sobre cómo podemos matar estas horas que tenemos antes de que sirvan la comida?

- Rick… - Lisa se rió cuando él la abrazó y comenzó a hacerle cariños con su nariz. - ¡No puede ser que estés pensando en…!

- Siempre, preciosa… - Él la besó en el cuello. – Siempre…

Rick la empujó a la cama y ella, ya totalmente ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, como siempre le sucedía cuando el piloto la besaba de esa manera, no opuso la menor resistencia. Sin embargo, él detuvo sus embates amorosos cuando la escuchó reír.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Rick se incorporó, recargándose en su antebrazo y le sonrió a su esposa que descansaba de espaldas a su lado. – ¿Sabes algo, hermosa? No es muy alentador para un hombre cuando el objeto de sus afectos comienza a reír en plena sesión amorosa.

- ¡Eres un bobo! – Lisa le sonrió, acariciándole el rostro con la punta de su dedo. – En realidad estaba pensando… no, nada… es una tontería.

- ¡No, dime! Para mí nada que venga de ti es una tontería.

- Solo pensaba en mis días en la academia militar… y en que mis compañeros, que siempre me consideraron una mujer de hielo, supieran lo que estoy haciendo ahora… ¡Se morirían de un infarto!

- Bueno… - El piloto sonrió, recorriendo el contorno del rostro de Lisa con su dedo y bajando su caricia a sus hombros. – Si algún día encuentras a alguno de esos compañeros, avísame… quisiera montar un buen espectáculo frente a ellos.

-¡Eres imposible, Rick Hunter! – Lisa se rió.

- Lisa… en serio… durante tus días en la academia tú jamás… - Rick se detuvo, sin saber cómo terminar esa frase. – Es decir… ¡Eres hermosa, Hayes¿Cómo puede ser posible que jamás hayas…?

- ¿Que jamás haya salido con nadie ni haya tenido ninguna relación sentimental con nadie?

- Algo así.

- Fue complicado, Rick. – Lisa suspiró.

- Pues yo quiero escucharlo. – Rick se recargó en la cabecera de la cama, atento a lo que ella tuviera que decir. - ¡Vamos, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea!

- No hay mucho que decir. – Lisa se tendió a su lado, recargando su cabeza en el regazo del piloto, mientras él comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello. – Primero… durante los primeros años… - Lisa guardó silencio.

- Lo entiendo. – Rick asintió, sin dejar de acariciarla, sabiendo que durante esos primeros años ella le había sido fiel al Karl Riber. – Pero… ¿Qué sucedió después, cuando tú ya no…?

- Estaba destrozada. – Lisa aceptó. – Tenía miedo de enfrentar más pérdidas dolorosas en mi vida y siempre temí involucrarme con alguien más… eso es, hasta que cierto piloto irrespetuoso, irreverente y desobediente apareció en mi camino, pero esa es otra historia.

- Aw… - Rick le sonrió con cariño. - ¡Pero esa es mi historia favorita!

- Rick… - Lisa rió, enternecida.

- Pero… ¿No hubo nadie, Lisa¿Alguien que quizás simplemente pensaras que era atractivo, que sería un buen prospecto?

Ella lo negó con la cabeza y sonrió con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos.

- Las cosas eran complicadas, Rick… el legado familiar que llevaba encima pesaba… y el apellido de mi familia llegaba a ser más un fardo que un aliciente para mí. Sinceramente llegó el momento es que deje de pensar en todo lo demás. Lo único que importaba eran mis estudios. No quería que la gente pensara que las cosas se me daban fáciles, tan sólo por quién era mi padre.

- Lo entiendo y te admiro por ello, amor. Pasaron meses, muchos meses antes de que yo supiera que tu padre era almirante de nuestras fuerzas.

- Procuraba mantener a mi padre al margen de mi vida militar, para evitar situaciones difíciles… esa fue una de las razones que me motivó a unirme al ala espacial de las Fuerzas de Defensa… mi padre estaba aún en la Marina cuando yo ingresé a la rama espacial y mi decisión no estuvo exenta de discusiones familiares. Poco sabía yo en esos momentos que mi padre estaba al frente de varios proyectos secretos de la rama espacial.

- El gran cañón… - Rick completó.

- Entre otros. – Lisa asintió. – Fue Henry Gloval quien finalmente me dio la oportunidad que yo tanto necesitaba y ansiaba. Mi padre jamás estuvo conforme con esa decisión.

- Debió haber sido difícil… es decir, todo… tu situación en la academia, tu relación con tu padre, tu vida personal…

- No puedo decir que fue la mejor etapa de mi vida.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, ella recostada en el regazo del piloto mientras él seguía acariciándole el cabello con amor.

- Cuando yo entré al ejército… - Rick se detuvo y aclaró su garganta antes de continuar. – Yo escuchaba muchas cosas sobre ti, amor… sobre lo inflexible e intransigente que eras… no niego que me atemorizabas un poco—

- ¿Sólo un poco? – Lisa bromeó. - ¿Dónde quedó mi reputación de dar más miedo que el demonio?

- De acuerdo, podías aterrorizarme cuando te lo proponías… todavía lo haces. – Rick concedió con una risa franca y divertida.

- Tomo eso como un cumplido.

- En serio, amor… - Rick prosiguió, sin dejar de acariciarla. – Ahora comprendo que si te comportabas de esa manera era porque te preocupabas por nosotros, por nuestra seguridad y nuestra supervivencia… y lamento todas las veces que te hice enojar o que me comporté como un completo estúpido contigo. Entre más te conozco, más te comprendo y más te admiro, bonita. – El piloto se inclinó a besarla en la frente.

- No hay nada que lamentar, mi cielo. – Ella le sonrió. – Como siempre te lo he dicho, tú entraste de golpe a mi vida para recordarme que dentro de mi late un corazón… llegaste para salvarme la vida una y otra vez… aún y cuando la muerte parecía que ya le había puesto fecha a mi cabeza.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! No si yo puedo evitarlo. – Respondió el siempre arrogante piloto.

- En serio, Rick… - Lisa lo miró directamente a los ojos. – Cuando me encontraba sola y completamente vulnerable en la Base Alaska, perfectamente consiente de que ya no había esperanza, pero siendo demasiado terca para aceptar la muerte… aferrándome a un milagro… fuiste tú el único en responder a mi llamada de auxilio… viéndolo en retrospectiva¿sabes qué he comprendido?

- ¿Qué cosa, amor?

- Que en mi vida, tú siempre has sido el único capaz de captar mis señales de auxilio… tú me has salvado aún en contra de mi voluntad. ¡Y por eso confío mi vida en tus manos, Rick! Por eso y porque te amo.

- ¡Lisa…!

Rick, completamente conmovido y enternecido por aquellas palabras, se inclinó a besarla en la frente. Ella sonrió, y como queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto, tomó el programa de eventos del Festival Mosaico Cultural que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y lo abrió sin mayores ceremonias.

- Bien… eso quedó atrás, el aquí y el ahora son muy diferentes… Rick, no quiero pensar en cosas tristes… quiero que disfrutemos lo que tenemos ahora.

- Yo también, mi vida… - Rick le sonrió. - ¡Yo también!

- Entonces¿Qué te parece si escogemos un par de eventos del festival a los que podamos asistir hoy y mañana y nos dedicamos a divertirnos?

- ¡Extraordinaria sugerencia, preciosa! Veamos… ¿Qué se te antoja?

- Hmmm… - Lisa examinaba el folleto atentamente. – Anoche se presentó una compañía de teatro alemán con "_El Holandés Errante"_ de Wagner… me hubiera gustado ver esa ópera.

- ¿Ópera? – Rick hizo un gesto. – No es muy divertido que digamos el escuchar gente gritar como si la estuvieran… bueno, operando sin anestesia. Quizás ese sea el origen del nombre. –El piloto meditó pensativamente.

- ¡Vamos Rick, no es tan malo! – Lisa le palmeó el rostro juguetonamente mientras reía de su ocurrencia. – Además _"El Holandés Errante"_ es una hermosa historia de amor.

- Dos cosas, Lisa… primero, las operas siempre terminan en tragedia. Estoy seguro que estos dos amantes se las arreglaron para terminar muertos de alguna manera.

- Bueno… sí. – Lisa no pudo evitar una media sonrisa divertida.

- Y segunda, yo había escuchado que el Holandés Errante era un barco fantasma.

- Algo hay de eso. – Lisa asintió. – Pero la obra de Wagner el holandés es un hombre que está condenado a navegar su barco con su tripulación eternamente o hasta que el amor y la fidelidad de una mujer lo saquen de su condena… pero ¿dónde encontrará el Holandés a aquella que le será fiel hasta la muerte?

Rick sonreía con ternura al escuchar las palabras de Lisa, quien seguía relatándole aquella historia con emoción reflejada en sus ojos verdes.

- En Senta, una chica noruega, el Holandés encuentra su amor y salvación… más sin embargo hay un tercero en discordia que hace que el Holandés dude de la fidelidad de su mujer… cuando él la abandona y regresa al mar y a su condena eterna, ella va tras él…

- Y es cuando, de alguna manera, los dos se las arreglan para morirse.

- Ella se arroja de un precipicio hacia el mar, mientras el barco del holandés se aleja por la costa. – Lisa asintió. – _"¡Heme aquí, fiel a ti hasta la muerte!"_, le grita… el hechizo se rompe y el Holandés y Senta vuelan juntos al cielo… donde estarán juntos para siempre.

- Eso es… muy romántico y muy trágico. – Rick parpadeó un par de veces.

- A mi padre le gustaba mucho esa opera en particular. – Lisa le explicó. – Es trágicamente hermosa, es cierto.

- Parece ser que solamente el amor y la fidelidad de una mujer traen la salvación de tipos como yo. – Rick le sonrió. – Me imagino que el almirante Hayes sentía lo mismo, respecto a tu madre, Lisa.

- Quizás… - Ella admitió sonriendo con tristeza. – Jamás dejó de amarla ni de extrañarla.

- Bien… entonces… - Rick tomó el programa de eventos de la mano de Lisa, no queriendo que ella se entristeciera. – Si ya no pudimos ver _"El Holandés Errante"_¿Qué hay para hoy?

- Un concierto de música tradicional de alrededor del mundo, interpretado por la Orquesta Sinfónica de los Veinte Pueblos… también se va a presentar el ballet folklórico para complementar el espectáculo. – Lisa le señaló en el programa. – Es hoy por la noche.

- Suena interesante. – Rick asintió. – Entonces iremos a ese evento…

- Además hay muchos eventos callejeros que podemos ver… hay una exposición fotográfica y una—

- ¡Hey! – Rick apuntó con emoción a uno de los eventos del día siguiente. - ¡Yo quiero ir a este! El Quinteto Sacbé, un concierto de jazz.

- Hmmm… - Lisa sonrió traviesa y le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Rick, mientras se recargaba en su hombro. - ¿Alguna razón en particular, piloto?

- El jazz me gusta. – Rick la miró con un brillo intenso en sus ojos azules. – El jazz me inspira… el jazz es bueno… el jazz… es romántico.

- Por alguna razón estaba recordando cierto episodio en Ciudad Monumento hace ya algunos ayeres, cuando tú y yo—

- ¡Exactamente! – Rick la interrumpió, besándola en los labios. - ¿No te parece una buena idea? A mí me gustaría ir… además es cierto que me gusta el jazz, hermosa. Tú me has enseñado a apreciar y a encontrarle el gusto a muchas cosas que antes consideraba aburridas o incomprensibles.

- Lo sé. – Replicó Lisa, arrogante. – Es decir, hace algún tiempo tenía que darte una orden directa, seguida de una amenaza de corte marcial para lograr que me besaras… y ahora…

- ¡Lisa Hayes-Hunter! – El piloto la derribó sobre la cama y se lanzó sobre ella. - ¡Jamás vas a olvidarlo¿No es así?

- ¡Te reto a que hagas que lo olvide!

- ¡Eso es sencillo, almirante! – Fue el turno de Rick de sonreír arrogantemente. – ¡Acepto el reto!

Sin que mediaran más palabras entre ellos, Rick cubrió los labios de Lisa con los suyos y comenzó a besarla con ternura, despacio y dándose su tiempo, mientras atacaba con sus manos los puntos sensibles que él bien sabía que ella tenía en su cuerpo. Lisa sintió que la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y que su cuerpo entero cosquilleaba con aquellas sensaciones tan intensas que sólo el piloto sabía y podía provocar en ella.

Buscó profundizar aquellas caricias y el beso que él le estaba entregando, pero él se resistió a ello… Lisa Hayes iba a aprender que cuando lo retaba, debía estar preparada para asumir las consecuencias. Los esfuerzos de Lisa por intensificar las demostraciones de cariño de Rick sólo lograron hacer que él la besara con más ternura, despacio y dándose su tiempo… haciendo que ella sintiera que de un momento a otro enloquecería irremediablemente.

Finalmente ella cedió y comenzó a disfrutar de las caricias suaves y los besos tiernos que su piloto le estaba entregando. Ella comenzó a corresponderle de la misma manera, dándose su tiempo para devolverle beso por beso y caricia por caricia despacio, sin prisas, saboreando el momento. Los dos estaban tendidos de costado en la cama, abrazándose, acariciándose y besándose de una manera tierna, casi inocente. Los dos se habían vuelto adictos a esas sensaciones que el contacto mutuo despertaba en ellos, al sabor de sus besos, al calor de sus cuerpos.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasaron así, lo que sí supieron fue que lo disfrutaron intensamente. Había veces que la pasión los hacía perder los estribos, pero había momentos, como aquel en los que la ternura se convertía en una necesidad apremiante, una de las muchas formas que ellos tenían de demostrarse su amor.

Finalmente un beso profundo terminó y cuando se separaron, antes de abrir sus ojos, los dos continuaron dándose pequeños besitos traviesos en los labios. Rick fue el primero en entreabrir sus ojos, sólo para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Lisa que, como si aún estuviera flotando en esas sensaciones maravillosas que ambos habían compartido. Los ojos de ella permanecían cerrados, como si se negara a volver a la realidad. Rick le acarició el contorno del rostro con su dedo índice y la besó en la punta de la nariz, provocando que la sonrisa de Lisa se hiciera aún más deslumbrante.

- ¿Entonces… sobre ese reto…? – Rick susurró.

- Hmmm… - Lisa suspiró y sus ojos se entreabrieron apenas lo suficiente para que Rick pudiera observar un destello verde intenso detrás de sus pestañas. – Creo que por hoy te concedo una victoria.

- ¿Por hoy? – Preguntó el piloto con voz traviesa.

- No me molestaría que me hicieras esta clase de demostraciones con cierta frecuencia. – Fue el turno de Lisa de acariciar perezosamente su rostro. – Ya sabes, estrictamente por cuestiones de honor. Nada personal…

- Absolutamente. – Rick se rió y luego suspiró, fingiendo resignación. - ¡Si no hay opción¿Quién soy yo para desobedecer a mi almirante? Porque tú bien sabes que en mi historial militar consta que jamás en la vida he desobedecido las órdenes de mis oficiales superiores.

- ¡Nunca en tu vida! – Lisa se rió.

- ¡Jamás!

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y súbitamente rompieron a reír. Se besaron traviesamente, entre risas y luego el piloto recargó su frente en la de ella, observándola con amor. Los dos siguieron acariciándose y contemplándose en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que a lo lejos el toque de una campana anunció que la comida estaba lista.

- ¡Hora de comer, preciosa! – Rick la besó en la mejilla y luego se sentó en la cama. – A decir verdad ya tengo hambre.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo detuvo, tomándolo por la muñeca.- Solo quiero que sepas que—el estar contigo… el ser tu esposa… es lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida, amor. Quiero decirte que si todo lo que pasó antes fue el precio que tuve que pagar por esto, por lo que ahora estoy viviendo contigo… ¡Todo valió la pena!

- ¡Lisa! – Rick sonrió enternecido y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola con amor. – ¡Te amo, mi vida! Y claro que todo valió la pena… TÚ valiste la pena, Lisa Hayes. ¡Te amo!

Los dos sonrieron y compartieron un último beso lleno de cariño y amor antes de salir de su habitación, tomados de la mano y dirigirse al comedor de aquella hermosa y pintoresca posada.

Aquel primer día que pasaron en la Villa Riviera resultó fascinante para ambos. La comida que les sirvieron en la posada fue deliciosa: una nutritiva sopa que era una receta familiar del dueño de la posada, seguida por un plato fuerte consistente en arroz blanco con verduras, pechuga de pollo a la parrilla y ensalada. Esto acompañado por un té helado que era particularmente bueno y para terminar, una generosa porción de pastel de naranja con café.

Después de comer ambos estaban tan satisfechos que decidieron salir a caminar por el pueblo para bajar un poco la comida y tomaron la oportunidad para tomar fotografías de cada nuevo lugar que encontraban. La Villa Riviera era un pueblo encantador y a la vuelta de cada esquina había un rincón pintoresco, un paisaje hermoso, una pequeña plaza, una casita, una calle, una vista, algo que valía la pena inmortalizar en una fotografía.

Lisa y Rick, además del paisaje, estaban interesados en tener tantas fotografías de ellos dos juntos como les fuera posible. Uno tomaba fotos del otro y viceversa. Pero además le pedían a algún transeúnte amable que les tomara alguna fotografía a ambos juntos o bien el piloto encontraba algún lugar en donde colocar la cámara con el temporalizador funcionando, para luego correr al lado de Lisa para estar listo para la foto. Aquel ejercicio arrancó no pocas risas en ambos jóvenes, pues solía suceder que la cámara disparara en el momento menos esperado, capturando algunas imágenes memorables de la feliz pareja.

Vieron varios espectáculos callejeros, entraron a muchas tiendas de arte y artesanías tanto locales como originarias de cada uno de los países que conformaban "Los 20 Pueblos". Compraron regalos para sus amigos y algunos recuerdos para ellos mismos, sin dejar de reír, de provocarse mutuamente, de compartir algún momento de ternura, alguna palabra cariñosa, algún beso tierno en medio de la multitud que pasaba a su lado sin siquiera mirarlos… siendo simplemente una pareja anónima… y muy enamorada.

Caminaron por La Costera, tomados de la mano y dándose su tiempo para observar el paisaje, para conversar de temas triviales y quizás intrascendentes, pero importantes para ellos. Se hicieron bromas, se contaron chistes, se dieron su tiempo para admirarse mutuamente y para agradecer al cielo la oportunidad de vivir un amor como aquel… un amor tan especial y tan profundo que a veces parecía ser un sueño.

Eran más de las 1800 horas cuando decidieron volver a la posada a dejar su cargamento de regalos y alistarse para ir al concierto de esa noche. Mientras subían por los escarpados y pintorescos callejones empedrados, llenos de flores y de casas pintadas en colores brillantes, se detuvieron más de una vez a contemplar el paisaje, a compartir un beso suave y travieso, a tomar alguna fotografía o a simplemente descansar unos momentos.

Poco antes de llegar a la posada encontraron una pequeña plaza, de las muchas que parecían surgir en cada esquina y cada rincón de la Villa Riviera. En esa plaza había unas fuentes danzarinas que hicieron las delicias de los jóvenes esposos. El agua de dichas fuentes surgía y se movía al ritmo de música que se escuchaba, proveniente de algún lugar no identificado. Era un espectáculo relajante, diferente y muy lindo. Los dos jóvenes estuvieron en la Plaza Aguafeliz, que era el nombre de aquel lugar, durante poco más de media hora. A Rick en particular, aquel nombre le hizo mucha gracia y no cesó de repetirlo mientras estuvieron ahí.

Después volvieron a la posada, dejaron su carga de regalos en su habitación, se dieron una ducha rápida y se vistieron con ropa cómoda, pero un tanto más formal, para asistir al concierto de la Orquesta Sinfónica de los Veinte Pueblos, que se llevaría a cabo al aire libre en el anfiteatro del Centro Cultural Hunkal Kaah, muy cerca de La Costera.

Como llegaron temprano, se dieron el lujo de elegir los mejores lugares del lugar. Se les entregó un programa en el que se explicaba que el concierto había sido titulado "Veinte Universos, Un Mundo". Se interpretaría una obra representativa de cada uno de los 20 pueblos y el ballet folklórico presentaría simultáneamente la danza típica que acompañaba a cada una de esas piezas musicales. Era un espectáculo de dos horas que sin embargo pareció durar dos minutos.

En cuanto la Orquesta Sinfónica fue presentada y la primera pieza fue interpretada, acompañada del ballet folklórico, el tiempo comenzó a volar. Una tras otra comenzaron a escucharse canciones de todas partes del mundo. Los ritmos fuertes y palpitantes de la música mexicana eran sucedidos por los ritmos embriagantes y cadenciosos de Marruecos o la música de corte clásico proveniente de Italia. Aquel concierto fue realmente un homenaje a los Veinte Pueblos… un concierto que al final recibió una ovación de pie por parte de una audiencia que había estado emocionada casi hasta las lágrimas. ¡Aquel había sido uno de los mejores eventos del Festival Mosaico Cultural.

Eran ya más de las diez de la noche cuando Lisa y Rick salieron del Centro Cultural y bajaron a La Costera, en donde el ambiente apenas comenzaba. Caminaron de la mano, comentando sobre el concierto y lo mucho que ambos lo habían disfrutado. Se detuvieron frente a unos carritos de comida rápida que había en plena Costera y compraron algo ligero para cenar: un hot dog para el piloto, acompañado de un refresco de cola (que lo hizo quejarse de que no hubiera Petite Cola a la mano y lo hizo enumerar las bondades de tan maravillosa bebida) y un falafel servido en pan de pita con ensalada y aderezo de crema agria, acompañado de un vaso de agua de granada para Lisa.

Los dos se sentaron en una banca de La Costera, a mirar el paisaje marino nocturno, complementado por la luz del faro que, desde ese punto en particular era bastante notoria. Mientras comían seguían comentando sobre el concierto, miraban a la gente pasar a su alrededor, maravillándose de la persistencia humana o bien robaban furtivamente alguna probadita o "muestra gratis", como el piloto lo había llamado, de la comida del otro.

Ya era tarde cuando ambos decidieron volver a la posada. Estaban cansados y querían dormir un poco… pero apenas se habían dado media vuelta para alejarse de ahí, cuando un sonido sordo y penetrante, como de una explosión, los hizo detenerse sobre sus pasos y mirar al cielo… los ojos de Lisa brillaron magníficamente mientras una hermosa sonrisa aparecía en sus labios: eran fuegos artificiales.

El espectáculo de luz y sonido que se presentó esa noche en La Costera fue espectacular… llevaba por título "_Veinte Naciones: veinte explosiones de color"_ y al contemplar aquella orgía de luz y sonido, tanto Lisa como Rick pensaron que la raza humana es una especie fuerte y determinada… una que sabe como sobreponerse a las peores vicisitudes y salir adelante aún después de una aniquilación casi total. Mientras hubiera en el mundo gente tan determinada, tan optimista y entusiasta como la gente de Los Veinte Pueblos, la humanidad tendría esperanzas.

- Jamás voy a olvidar este viaje mientras viva. – Rick comentó, recargado en la balaustrada que rodeaba el malecón, mientras observaba los fuegos artificiales iluminar el mar. - ¡Todo ha sido tan hermoso! Y el poder compartirlo contigo, Lisa… - El piloto la miró con amor destilándole en los ojos y tomó la mano de ella en la suya.

Lisa le sonrió y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras suspiraba profundamente, mientras pensaba en lo perfectamente feliz que se sentía ahí, en ese momento. Rick le besó suavemente la sien y los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

- Pienso lo mismo, amor. – Lisa respondió por fin. - ¡Ha sido tan hermoso!

- Lo mejor de todo, sin embargo, ha sido la compañía… y es lo que me hace más feliz, el pensar que sin importar dónde estemos o qué estemos haciendo, siempre estaremos juntos, tú y yo.

- ¡Por supuesto! Y tienes razón, todo depende de quién sea tu compañía. – Lisa lo besó levemente en los labios. – Y sin duda la mía es la mejor. ¡Son las mejores vacaciones que he tenido en mi vida! – Lisa se detuvo y sonrió traviesamente. – Es decir, Luna de Miel… aunque por otra parte es la única luna de miel que he tenido en mi vida. No tengo punto de comparación.

- ¡Más te vale que ésta sea la única que hayas tenido hasta ahora, hermosa! – Rick arrugó en entrecejo y fingió estar enfadado. – De otra manera tendrías un esposo muy celoso… aunque por otro lado, te prometo que ésta será la primera de muchas lunas de miel que pasarás conmigo, Lisa… ¡Te prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo!

- Ya lo soy, mi vida… ya lo soy. – Lisa se acurrucó contra su esposo, quien le pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros para abrazarla.

- Nunca pensé que mis primeras vacaciones serían algo tan especial e inolvidable. – Rick suspiró satisfecho. – Jamás había tenido vacaciones¿sabes? Es decir, sin contar las salidas con mis padres cuando era pequeño, que no fueron muchas y apenas recuerdo… después salía con mi padre y con Roy todo el tiempo y visitábamos cientos de ciudades durante las giras del circo del aire y después durante mis competencias aéreas… pero eso era trabajo… aquí es diferente, esto ha sido por diversión… y claro, por placer.

Rick miró a Lisa, quien le sonreía entre traviesa y conmovida. Ella colocó su mano en la mejilla del piloto para atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo suavemente en los labios.

- ¿Y no te gustaría que fuéramos al hotel… a seguir con nuestra divertida y placentera luna de miel, piloto? – Susurró Lisa en su oreja, mientras su mano se deslizaba de su mejilla hasta su cuello en una caricia que hizo temblar al muchacho.

Rick se cuadró y le hizo un exagerado saludo militar a Lisa que provocó que ella se riera espontáneamente.

- ¡A sus órdenes, mi almirante!

Lisa se rió divertida y tomó la mano de él para conducirlo de vuelta a la posada, pero Rick la detuvo de golpe. Ella lo miró, extrañada por lo imprevisto de aquella acción, pero sonrió cuando vio la sonrisa suave y tierna de su piloto.

- Sólo quiero decirte dos cosas, mi vida. – Rick le acarició el rostro.

- ¿Y cuáles serían?

- Primera, te quiero agradecer por todo esto… por estar conmigo y por aguantarme… pero sobre todo por la confianza que me das y que me inspiras, hermosa… porque jamás en la vida había confiado en nadie de la manera como confío en ti, Lisa… nunca me había sentido seguro al lado de nadie, totalmente libre de ser yo mismo… ¡Gracias, Lisa!

- De nada… - Ella estaba perdida en la mirada de él. – Créeme amor, el sentimiento es mutuo…

- Y segundo… - Rick le besó la mano. – Siempre he sabido que eres una mujer con mucho amor que dar, mi vida… y por eso quiero pedirte que todo ese amor que tienes, me lo des a mí… yo lo quiero, Lisa… yo lo necesito… yo te amo.

- Rick… - Lisa replicó conmovida, acercándose a él y besándolo suavemente en los labios. – Tú sabes que todo mi amor es tuvo, mi cielo… única total y absolutamente tuyo.

- ¡Y el mío es tuyo, preciosa!

Los dos se besaron en los labios y ya sin que mediaran palabras de por medio entre ellos, Lisa comenzó a guiar a Rick de regreso al hotel, mientras ambos se perdían por completo en la mirada del otro y en el cielo, sobre el mar, los fuegos artificiales seguían engalanando aquella hermosa noche Rivieriana.

-

* * *

-

Era muy temprano en la mañana, esa hora del día cuando el sol aún no aparece, aunque la claridad que lo antecede ya es suficiente para hacer que una habitación sea iluminada por una tenue y suave luz grisácea, como preludio al amanecer.

Rick se movió en la cama y gruñó algunas palabras incomprensibles mientras inconscientemente se acercaba al lado de Lisa, buscando su calor, su aroma, su presencia. Pero el piloto tuvo que entreabrir adormiladamente los ojos al percatarse de que estaba solo en la cama. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. No era común que Lisa desapareciera de su lado a media noche… y no era común que se levantara a esas horas tan infames si el deber no la llamaba.

Los ojos del piloto se clavaron en la figura solitaria de Lisa que se encontraba de pie en el balcón de la habitación que dominaba la pequeña e íntima plaza en la que se encontraba la Posada Media Luna. Fue hasta entonces que Rick se percató de que hacía algo de frío, debido a la suave brisa que se filtraba por la puerta abierta del balcón.

- Lisa… - Rick refunfuñó, sentándose en la cama y tomando un pantalón de ejercicio color gris que estaba a la mano.

Se dirigió hasta donde su esposa, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, contemplaba un punto no muy bien definido del horizonte. El adormilado piloto se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, provocando que ella se sobresaltara momentáneamente para luego relajarse en su abrazo y sonreír al sentir el beso suave que él le plantó en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué haces acá afuera, Hayes? – Rick susurró. – No quiero que te vayas a enfermar… la mañana es algo fresca.

- Escuché que estaba lloviendo. – Fue la única explicación de Lisa.

- Se siente un poco de frío… - Rick la acurrucó aún más contra sí. – Lisa, es muy temprano… deberías volver a la cama, aún podemos descansar durante un par de horas… yo no sé tú hermosa, pero yo estoy agotado después de—de lo de anoche.

- Sí… - Lisa sonrió.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, mi amor¿Algo anda mal?

- ¡No, claro que no! – Lisa se apresuró a defenderse.

- Te conozco demasiado bien, hermosa. – Rick tomó la barbilla de Lisa entre su dedo índice y su pulgar. - ¿Qué clase de ideas están atormentando tu cabecita loca?

- No es nada… solo pensaba que en tres días estaremos de vuelta en Macross… de vuelta a la rutina, al deber…estos momentos que he vivido contigo en estos días van a ser mi recuerdo más grande, amor.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Aunque hay otra cosa… volviendo a casa hay tanto que hacer…no quiero pensar que las cosas no serán fáciles para nosotros.

- Tú eres la almirante, Lisa… tú tienes la última palabra.

-Lo sé, pero hay cosas que están más allá de mi jurisdicción… el deber siempre se impone, amor. Y no quiero que vayamos a tener problemas por situaciones de ese tipo.

- Hmmm… - El adormilado piloto se acurrucó contra ella y cerró los ojos. – Quizás me vas a enviar a la corte marcial por lo que voy a decirte ahora, princesa… pero quiero dejar bien establecido que para mí tú eres mi prioridad, Lisa… y no hay nada más importante en mi vida que tú. Así que aunque el deber sea el deber, tú siempre tendrás primacía y precedencia para mí. Y puedes enviarme al calabozo por insubordinación si no te parece, almirante… pero tú siempre irás primero, bajo cualquier circunstancia y en cualquier situación.

- ¡Rick…! – Lisa respondió enternecida y sin saber que responder a eso.

Súbitamente los ojos de la almirante se habían llenado de lágrimas… jamás pensó que ella llegaría a importarle tanto a alguien… que ella llegaría a ser la prioridad de alguien… jamás, ni en sus sueños más alocados, imaginó que algún día alguien… o más específicamente Rick Hunter, le demostraría aquella clase de amor y devoción.

- Además… - Rick continuó, besándole la mejilla. – No es momento de pensar en esas cosas. Pensé que habíamos dicho que durante nuestra luna de miel no íbamos a hablar de nada que tuviera que ver con el trabajo. Ya nos ocuparemos de todo eso cuando regresemos a casa. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí. – Lisa asintió y se limpió discretamente los ojos. – Tienes razón, Rick… es sólo que a veces todavía me cuesta algo de trabajo separar mi vida personal de lo que es el trabajo… porque hasta hace tan poco las dos eran una sola.

- Pero ya no más, hermosa. – El piloto seguía besándola con amor. – Ahora tienes mucho más por qué vivir que solamente tus obligaciones laborales y tu deber militar. Ahora también tienes un esposo berrinchudo y desobediente del cual ocuparte… pero el lado bueno del asunto es que él te adora.

- ¡Eres todo un caso, Rick Hunter! – Lisa no pudo evitar reírse.

- En serio, mi vida… somos esposos. Las regulaciones militares de la RDF siempre han tratado de mantener a las familias unidas en servicio¿No es así? Max y Miriya no han tenido problemas… no veo por qué nosotros deberíamos tenerlos.

- Tienes razón… - Lisa asintió. – Claro que Max y Mir tienen la ventaja de trabajar juntos en la misma área de servicio. Quizás nuestros rangos y obligaciones pudieran hacer que—

Rick la silenció con un beso profundo en los labios que hizo que Lisa perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos. Él se separó de ella y le acarició el rostro con amor.

- Estaremos juntos, Lisa. – Rick le dijo categóricamente, haciendo que ella creyera sus palabras. - ¡Te lo prometo!

- Rick…

- Es demasiado temprano para estar pensando en esas cosas, mi cielo. Ven, vamos a dormir un poco más. – Rick la condujo al interior de la habitación y cerró la puerta de la terraza y las cortinas. – Nos espera un largo día y además, estás haciendo que me sienta algo frustrado¿sabes?

- ¿Frustrado por qué? – Lisa preguntó mientras se metía bajo las sábanas.

- Bueno… - Rick se tendió a su lado y la acurrucó contra su costado. – Después de lo de anoche, pensé que te costaría trabajo levantarte por la mañana… ahora estoy dudando de que haya hecho bien las cosas.

- ¡Eres un bobo! – Lisa lo besó en la mejilla. - ¡Estuviste magnífico y tú lo sabes!

- Lo sé. – Respondió el arrogante piloto con una sonrisa traviesa. – Tú no estuviste nada mal, Hayes… nada mal.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y rompieron a reír. Rick se acomodó, de manera que quedara de frente a Lisa. La besó en medio de los ojos y le acarició el cabello. Ella le sonrió y lo besó en la punta de la nariz. Sin que mediara una sola palabra más entre ellos, los dos comenzaron a adormilarse. El último pensamiento de él fue para Lisa… el último pensamiento de ella fue para Rick y para esa seguridad absoluta que su presencia representaba en su vida.

-

* * *

-

Eran poco más de las ocho de la mañana cuando Rick y Lisa se despertaron con el sonido lejano del mar y el delicioso aroma de café, pan recién hecho en horno de leña y comida… era un aroma tan grato que los hizo salir de la cama casi de inmediato.

Los dos se dieron una ducha rápida, se vistieron con ropa cómoda y fresca y bajaron al patio de la Posada Media Luna, en donde el señor Bernal ya estaba sirviendo el desayuno a los huéspedes en las mesas que había en aquel espacio abierto, entre macetones llenos de plantas y flores y jaulas llenas de pajarillos de colores que cantaban alegremente.

Después de un desayuno particularmente delicioso, los jóvenes enamorados salieron de la posada a caminar por las calles aledañas. Esa noche pensaban asistir al concierto de jazz, pero no tenían otros planes para el día, así que decidieron simplemente salir a caminar y dejarse llevar por lo que la Villa Riviera tuviera para ofrecer.

Entraron a varias galerías de arte que estaban agrupadas en la Calle del Reloj, que bajaba desde el mirador de la ciudad hasta la plaza principal, entrando por el flanco en donde se encontraba un enorme reloj que se había convertido en uno de los íconos de la Villa Riviera. Los recién casados pasaron un par de horas admirando las diferentes obras de arte que los artistas locales (pintores, escultores y grabadistas especialmente) exhibían en sus hermosas y bien diseñadas galerías. La arquitectura y la decoración de las casas que se habían adecuado como galerías de arte era suficiente razón para visitarlas. Pero las obras ahí expuestas eran como la cereza del pastel.

Lisa y Rick terminaron por adquirir un par de pinturas que representaban paisajes de la Villa Riviera, sus callejones pintorescos y la Bahía de Banderas. Una de ellas era un hermoso óleo que Lisa pensaba colocar en su oficina. La otra era una acuarela particularmente bien trabajada que iría directamente a algún rincón de honor de la casa del almirantazgo. Los artistas embalaron los cuadros con gran cuidado y los enviaron directamente al Hotel Itzamná, lo cuál Rick y Lisa agradecieron particularmente. Aquellas dos obras de arte serían para ellos un recordatorio permanente de aquel viaje tan inolvidable.

Lisa había querido comprar un tercer cuadro para la oficina de Rick, pero él había argumentado que un arte tan colorido no iría con la decoración de su oficina y que, en todo caso, el recordatorio perfecto de su luna de miel sería una fotografía de los dos juntos que pensaba poner en un portarretratos sobre su escritorio.

Aprovechando ese comentario, Lisa arrastró a Rick a un pequeño mercadito en la Cuesta del Risco, cerca de la Calle del Reloj, en donde vendían artesanía fabricada por artesanos locales. Ahí encontraron, además de un buen cargamento de regalos para sus amigos, los portarretratos perfectos. Estaban tallados en maderas locales y con motivos marineros, lo que iría muy bien con las fotografías que pensaban colocar en ellos. Compraron al menos una docena de ellos, pues para Lisa era un cambio bienvenido el tener esos artículos tan rústicos y artísticamente trabajados, en contraste con los portarretratos modernos con los que hasta ahora habían adornado la sala de su casa.

A la salida del mercadito Rick se detuvo en seco a ver los artículos que vendían en un puestecito, atendido por un chico de no más de catorce años. Lisa, quien seguía hablando sin darse cuenta de la distracción de su piloto, se detuvo en seco cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que Rick se había quedado algunos metros atrás. El piloto estaba inspeccionando algunos objetos mientras hablaba con el encargado del puesto.

- ¡Estos les encantan en particular! – El chico le explicaba a Rick, mientras le mostraba unos pequeños artículos de colores que Lisa realmente no tenía idea qué podían ser. – Como está hecho de algodón, el perro puede morderlo todo lo que quiera sin miedo que se rompa o que le haga daño. Además a los perros les atrae la tersura, el olor y el color de estos huesos de algodón… además son muy resistentes y económicos y la ventaja es que incluso limpian los dientes del perro, porque los hilos se abren y cierran cuando el perro los mordisquea.

- Amor… ¿Qué haces? – Lisa le preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba alrededor de la cintura.

- Mira, Lisa… - Rick le mostró el juguete que traía en la mano. – Son huesos de algodón… estaba pensando en llevarle algunos al pulgas… ya sabes, le gusta mucho jugar y bueno… no quisiera que se sintiera mal cuando todos reciban regalos menos él.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo besó en la mejilla y se rió. - ¡Eso es tan tierno¡Eres adorable!

- ¡No soy adorable! – El piloto refunfuñó. – Es sólo que yo… bueno, sé lo que se siente cuando todos reciben atenciones y tú quedas relegado… es decir, pulgas es sólo un perro pero igual tiene sentimientos¿no es así?

- Seguramente. – Lisa lo observaba con adoración.

- Entonces pensé que éstos le gustarían… creo que se divertiría mucho con ellos y le harían bien… y por otro lado, no se consiguen productos cien por ciento naturales en Ciudad Macross en éstos días… me voy a llevar media docena. – Rick le sonrió al jovencito. – De diferentes colores… de los más llamativos que tengas.

- ¡Claro que sí! – El chico comenzó a poner los huesos de algodón en una bolsa de papel.

- El pulgas va a ser la envidia de todos los demás perros del parque. – Rick le sonrió a Lisa.

- ¿Sabes algo, amor? No importa lo que digas, tú quieres a Enkei.

Rick abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no supo qué decir en realidad, así que terminó por encogerse de hombros y sonreír tímidamente.

- Le he agarrado cariño a esa bola de pelos. ¿Qué más puedo decir?

Rick recibió la bolsa que el vendedor le entregaba y le dio un billete a cambio. Lisa se aferró a su brazo, besándolo con cariño en la mejilla. Era esa sensibilidad y esa ternura que él mostraba a cada paso dos de las características de la personalidad del piloto que ella más amaba y más la atraían de él.

- Hay algo que debes saber, amor. – Lisa le habló, mientras salían del mercadito. – Ya jamás vas a quedar relegado mientras todos los demás reciben atenciones… yo pienso darte toda la atención y todo el cariño del mundo, toda la vida.

- ¡Soy un hombre afortunado!

- Casi tanto como Enkei. – Lisa se rió.

- ¡Hey, yo no soy un perro! En serio Lisa, deberías de ver más documentales del Animal Planet para que aprendas las diferencias entre un perro, una rata y tu esposo.

Lisa arrugó la nariz y juguetonamente le sacó la lengua a Rick. El arrugó el entrecejo e imitando a Lisa, le sacó la lengua. Ella fue más rápida que él y con un movimiento preciso atrapó la lengua del piloto con sus dedos índice y pulgar. Los ojos de Rick se abrieron desorbitadamente y Lisa se rió con ganas.

- ¡Esto es para que aprendas a no andar sacándole la lengua a tus superiores!

- _¡Diiiiza!_ – El piloto se quejó. – _¡Do seadz bada¡Zuéldame!_

Aquello hizo reír aún más a Lisa, a tal grado que soltó las bolsas que traía en la mano y tuvo que soltar a Rick, pues se había doblado sobre sí misma y se estaba sosteniendo el estómago que sentía que le dolía de tanta risa.

- ¡Eres mala! – Rick le lanzó una mirada asesina y después sacó su lengua para inspeccionar el daño. - ¡Eso dolió!

- ¡Que lengua tan fea! – Lisa decidió hacerlo rabiar un poco más, sólo para ver con qué nueva ocurrencia saldría el piloto.

Y él no la defraudó…

Sonriendo traviesamente, Rick abrazó a Lisa alrededor de la cintura y la atrajo sorpresivamente hacia él, mientras acercaba sus labios a los suyos.

- Estará fea… pero debes admitir que es muy hábil y sabe hacer su trabajo… ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

- Rick… - Lisa intentó protestar, empujándolo levemente pues estaban en una calle llena de gente.

Pero él decidió que era hora de la venganza. Apretó a su esposa contra su cuerpo tan estrechamente como le fue posible y capturó sus labios en los suyos, besándola con pasión desenfrenada y demostrándole, de una vez por todas, las habilidades de su lengua. Lisa no pudo resistirse a aquella demostración. Después de unos segundos de deliciosa tortura, simplemente cerró los ojos y se entregó a aquel beso, sin que le importara el lugar en donde estaban o la gente a su alrededor.

Las personas que pasaban a su lado por la calle, muchas de las cuales incluso tuvieron que bajar de la acera para poder pasar, sonreían al ver a esa joven pareja tan atractiva y tan enamorada. Siempre era esperanzador comprobar que aún en las peores circunstancias el amor se elevaba como una fuerza poderosa capaz de enfrentar las peores adversidades.

Después de su expedición de compras los dos volvieron momentáneamente a la posada a dejar sus adquisiciones y volvieron a salir casi enseguida. Tenían ganas de seguir recorriendo el pueblo, con sus casas tan hermosas, sus callejones pintorescos y su ambiente tan bohemio, relajado y romántico.

Llegaron al mirador y desde ahí contemplaron el paisaje de la villa y el mar al fondo. Aprovecharon el escenario para sacar una serie de fotografías de los alrededores, seguida por otra serie de fotografías de ellos en todas sus poses y actuando románticos, divertidos y traviesos.

Media hora más tarde, ambos iban descendiendo del mirador por la Bajada del Manantial, una de las calles más hermosas de la villa, que cruzaba el pueblo desde la parte más alta hasta La Costera y que había sido el origen de la población primitiva hacía ya cientos de años, dada la cantidad de agua fresca y potable que el manantial proporcionaba. La calle estaba llena de plantas, de pequeñas placitas y fuentes. Era un lugar especialmente romántico y tranquilo de la ciudad, ya que los enormes árboles que flanqueaban la bajada le daban sombra y frescura a aquel paseo.

Lisa y Rick se detuvieron cuando, en uno de los edificios de la Bajada del Manantial, el más grande de aquella zona que destacaba de los demás por estar pintado en un alegre color naranja, vieron un enorme anuncio afuera con el logotipo del Festival Mosaico Cultural. En esos momentos en el interior del edificio, que resultó ser una biblioteca pública de las varias que habían en el pueblo, se estaba llevando a cabo la presentación de un libro.

Aquello llamó poderosamente la atención de Lisa y ambos decidieron entrar. El libro llevaba por título _"Historias de un Mundo que se nos fue"_ y era una recopilación de relatos de varios habitantes de la Villa Riviera, provenientes de varias partes del mundo, en donde ellos narraban algunas vivencias, recuerdos o historias familiares de los tiempos anteriores a la guerra.

La recopilación había estado a cargo de Ciara Dunne, famosa escritora irlandesa que ahora vivía en la Villa Riviera. Ella misma había escrito el prólogo y los comentarios finales del libro, los cuales hablaban básicamente de la oportunidad que ahora los habitantes de la villa tenían no sólo de rescatar y mantener viva su cultura original, sino además compartirla con otras tantas culturas de todo el mundo.

Los dos jóvenes recién casados se quedaron a la presentación y después Rick fue a comprar una copia del libro, el cuál definitivamente sería una lectura interesante, y se lo regaló a su esposa, quien lo recibió con alegría y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando la presentación terminó, Lisa y Rick se dirigieron a La Costera, en donde eligieron un pequeño restaurantito típico para comer. El lugar tenía algunas mesas con vista al mar hasta donde llegaba la suave brisa marina. Ahí se acomodaron los dos jóvenes, lejos del bullicio del malecón y de los demás comensales que se encontraban dentro de las instalaciones del restaurante.

Una vez que la comida típicamente marina les fue servida, Lisa comenzó a hablar sobre la presentación del libro y lo interesante que le parecía. Además le llamaba poderosamente la atención aquel crisol de culturas que la Villa Riviera constituía. El ver convivir a tantas personas de orígenes tan diferentes y variados, con tanta paz y armonía en aquel lugar tan hermoso era sin duda inspirador.

El precio que habían tenido que pagar por la victoria tras la guerra contra los zentraedis siempre le había parecido exagerado a la almirante. Pero al ser testigo del tesón y la entrega que los habitantes de la Villa Riviera demostraban, Lisa pensaba que quizás el precio que se había pagado, aunque elevado, no había sido del todo inútil.

Los pensamientos de Rick, sin embargo, se fueron por otro lado mientras hojeaba distraídamente el libro que le había regalado a Lisa. Además de los relatos, el libro estaba profusamente ilustrado con imágenes de varios artistas locales.

- ¿Sabes algo, bonita? Estaba pensando… - Rick comentó durante un silencio en la conversación de Lisa.

- ¿Qué cosa, amor?

- Al ver éste libro y todo… no sé, pienso que me gustaría… y que a otros muchos también les gustaría algún día leer un libro escrito por ti.

- ¿Un libro escrito por mí? – Lisa parpadeó un par de veces. - ¿Y qué clase de libro podría posiblemente escribir yo, Rick?

- Tus memorias. – Rick le sonrió y le hizo un cariñito en la punta de la nariz. – Es decir, tú eres toda una heroína, amor… mucha gente quiere saber algo más sobre ti… creo que sería una lectura muy agradable y por demás interesante.

- ¿Te parece? En realidad no creo que tuviera mucho que decir…

- ¡Debes estar bromeando! – Rick se rió. – Con todo lo que has vivido… con la experiencia que tienes… ¡Dios santo, Lisa… creo que no te das cuenta la clase de mujer tan fascinante que eres! Yo sería el primero en acampar toda la noche afuera de la librería para comprar el primer ejemplar de tú libro, preciosa.

- Rick… - Lisa se rió y se sonrojó levemente.

- Bueno, por lo menos piénsalo… podrías tomarte unos meses sabáticos o algo así y venir aquí a Villa Riviera y dedicarte a escribir. ¿No te gustaría?

- La idea es tentadora… pero—

- Además, - Rick la interrumpió y le guiñó el ojo. – Tu esposo vendría contigo. ¿Qué te parecería eso?

- Me acaba de convencer, General Hunter. – Lisa se rió y levantó su tenedor para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

Los dos se rieron divertidos y Rick se acercó para besarla en los labios. Después siguieron comiendo, conversando animadamente y haciendo planes para el resto del día: irían al hotel a descansar un rato y a darse una ducha y vestirse para el concierto de jazz de la noche.

Además después del concierto Rick tenía planeado llevar a Lisa a cenar a un restaurante romántico, a la luz de las velas; uno que le había recomendado entusiastamente don José Bernal cuando él le había preguntado esa mañana. Tenían las reservaciones hechas para las 9 de la noche, después del concierto que sería a las siete.

El piloto quería sorprender a Lisa… y aquella noche prometía ser algo especial.

-

* * *

-

Mientras Lisa tomaba una merecida siesta, Rick había abandonado la cama sigilosamente y había ido a la recepción de la posada, en donde don José le había ayudado a hacer las reservaciones en el restaurante más exclusivo de la Villa Riviera, el más romántico y el más íntimo también: el _Restaurante Les Fleurs_, que era obra de unos empresarios canadienses que se habían asociado con varios chefs de la localidad para crear lo que ellos llamaban "la nueva comida internacional" o simplemente "comida fusión". Los resultados habían sido sorprendentes y el ambiente del restaurante, unido a la comida que se servía, lo hacían el sitio más exclusivo de Villa Riviera… justo lo que Rick quería para cerrar con broche de oro su luna de miel, que estaba ya a unos días de terminar.

Cuando ya todo estuvo arreglado, en cuanto a reservaciones en uno de sus rincones íntimos y una cena especial para los recién casados, el piloto volvió a su habitación con una sonrisa en los labios, sonrisa que pasó de traviesa a enternecida cuando se dio cuenta de que Lisa seguía profundamente dormida.

- ¡Debe de estar agotada! – Rick pensó, sentándose a su lado y acariciándole el cabello. – Pero si no la despierto ahora para que nos preparemos para el concierto, jamás estaremos listos a tiempo.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, Rick se inclinó para despertar a su esposa, besándola suavemente en la frente para luego sacudirla levemente por los hombros.

- ¡Vamos, bonita¡Levántate y brilla, estrellita marinera!

- ¿Hmmm? - Lisa entreabrió los ojos. – Rick… ¿Qué sucede?

- Sucede que tenemos que alistarnos para el concierto.

- ¿Concierto? – Lisa se estiró y gruñó adormilada. - ¿Cuál concierto?

- ¿El Quinteto Sacbé, lo recuerdas?

- ¡Ah! – Lisa abrió los ojos por completo y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro. – El concierto de jazz… ¡Santo cielo, amor! Me quedé dormida… ¿Qué hora es?

- Tenemos tiempo suficiente para darnos una ducha y prepararnos para el concierto… - Rick se puso de pie y se dirigió al guardarropas. – Por cierto, te recomiendo que te pongas algo elegante… el señor Bernal me dijo que el concierto es un evento formal.

- ¿Lo es? – Lisa seguía frotándose los ojos para quitarse el sueño de ellos. – No decía nada en el programa de eventos.

- ¡No discutas conmigo, Hayes! – Rick le sonrió. – Y más vale que te des prisa, preciosa… si no perderás la oportunidad de bañarte con tu patito de hule favorito.

- Supongo que ese serías tú. – Lisa se rió divertida.

- ¡Cuac cuac! – Rick le guiñó el ojo y entró al baño.

- En serio, Rick… - Lisa lo siguió. - ¿Cuántos animales viven dentro de ti¡Traes el zoológico entero!

- ¡Cuac cuac! – El piloto respondió.

- ¡RICK! – Lisa gritó y se rió al mismo tiempo.

El agua de la regadera comenzó a correr y los dos jóvenes comenzaron a prepararse para su noche romántica. Una noche que seguramente resultaría tan memorable como cada momento que habían vivido juntos en su luna de miel.

-

* * *

-

Los Hunter, como todos los llamaban en la Posada Media Luna, llegaron a la recepción de la mano y de inmediato atrajeron la mirada de muchas de las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar en esos momentos. ¡Eran una pareja hermosa! Y había algo en ellos… algo que era casi magnético.

Lisa vestía un sencillo pero elegante vestido tipo cóctel de un pálido tono dorado que combinaba hermosamente con su piel bronceada y su cabello, a la vez que resaltaba sus ojos verdes. Rick, por su parte, vestía completamente de negro, pero de una manera sencilla: un pantalón de vestir y una camisa de manga larga. Los dos lucían jóvenes y atractivos y simplemente no podían pasar desapercibidos.

El recepcionista de la posada había llamado a un taxi momentos antes, por lo que éste ya estaba listo para recibir a los recién casados cuando ellos aparecieron en la recepción. Rick ayudó a su esposa a subir al taxi, que era un pequeño vehículo abierto muy semejante a los carritos de golf.

- ¡Va a ser una noche hermosa! – Lisa comentó, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Rick mientras avanzaban por las callejuelas de Villa Riviera, en su camino al Auditorio Hunkal Kaah. – Estoy segura que será un concierto muy bueno.

- Seguramente así será… pero estaba pensando que después del concierto… Lisa¿Quisieras ir a cenar conmigo?

- Por supuesto. – Sus ojos brillaron con amor. - ¿Tienes algo en mente?

- En realidad sí… tengo reservaciones para el Restaurante Les Fleurs. – Los ojos de Rick destellaron traviesamente. – La mejor mesa del lugar y una cena especial para nosotros.

- Pero… Rick… ¿Cómo…? – Lisa estaba sorprendida. – ¿Les Fleurs? Pero… por lo que hemos visto en los folletos, ese restaurante es…

- Sí, lo sé. Pero tengo mis contactos, Hayes. – Él le guiñó el ojo. – Esta noche es nuestra, princesa… lo único que tienes que hacer es dedicarte a disfrutar. ¿De acuerdo?

Por toda respuesta Lisa lo besó suavemente en los labios, mientras él sonreía emocionado y se dejaba consentir. La noche apenas comenzaba y él estaba más que dispuesto a hacer lo que se necesitara para que aquella noche fuera una que Lisa jamás pudiera olvidar.

-

* * *

-

El auditorio Hunkal Kaah en realidad era una antigua propiedad tipo hacienda, en donde se habían adecuado varios espacios para usos múltiples. Había lo que era el auditorio en sí, dentro de lo que en los tiempos antiguos había sido un enorme depósito de granos. A ese espacio le llamaban La Troje. Pero esa noche el concierto se presentaría en un espacio abierto rodeado de jardines que se había adaptado como un anfiteatro al aire libre en los terrenos de lo que habían sido los patios de trabajo de la hacienda. El lugar lucía espectacular con las luces, los hermosos jardines llenos de flores y el cielo abierto sobre ellos.

El concierto de jazz del quinteto Sacbé era uno de los eventos más esperados del Festival Mosaico Cultural. Incluso las autoridades del pueblo estaban presentes. Después del concierto habría una cena de gala en el ayuntamiento de Villa Riviera con un vino de honor. Sin embargo nada de eso parecía importarle a la joven pareja de enamorados que llegaron y tomaron su lugar en una de las mejores secciones del anfiteatro.

Momentos después el maestro de ceremonias subió al escenario para presentar el espectáculo de esa noche y al Quinteto Sacbé, constituido por 3 muchachos y 2 chicas de diversos orígenes étnicos, unidos por la música. El quinteto estaba conformado por batería, contrabajo, piano, trompeta y saxofón. Los integrantes del grupo fueron calurosamente recibidos cuando hicieron su aparición en el escenario.

La pianista, una joven a la que Rick y Lisa le encontraron un ligero parecido a Claudia, presentó al grupo, hizo una reseña de sus dos años de vida y explicó a la audiencia la clase de música que estarían escuchando esa noche: dos horas de jazz clásico, incluyendo algunos temas que eran propios del Quinteto Sacbé.

Después del breve pero sustancioso discurso de la pianista, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Pero esos mismos aplausos fueron rápidamente silenciados cuando las luces del anfiteatro se apagaron y la iluminación suave, sugestiva y mortecina del escenario se encendió, mientras los intensos y voluptuosos ritmos del jazz comenzaban a inundar aquella noche tropical.

El concierto resultó ser mucho mejor que lo que Rick o Lisa hubieran anticipado. El grupo demostró ser excelente y la música que eligieron para el repertorio de esa noche fue soberbia: todo un recorrido por la historia del jazz desde sus orígenes, pasando por el estilo de Nueva Orleáns, Dixieland, Nueva York y Chicago hasta el Swing, el Rhytm and Blues, el Soul, hasta llegar al Jazz Contemporáneo y a la producción original del quinteto, que era un estilo de fusión muy innovativo y con un entusiasmo juvenil que le inyectaba energía y encanto.

Rick no podía apartar su mirada de Lisa, de su esposa, mientras escuchaba aquellas melodías tan cargadas de sentimientos y de pasión. Sus manos se encontraban en la oscuridad y mientras Lisa se acercaba a él para susurrarle alguna explicación sobre lo que estaban escuchando, él aprovechaba para besarla suavemente en la línea de su mandíbula o en su cuello, provocando que ella, en más de una ocasión, perdiera la noción de sus pensamientos.

Temas tan clásicos como "I'm in the mood for love", "Fly me to the moon", "You're nobody 'til someone loves you", "They can't take that away from me", "Our love is here to stay", "I'm beginning to see the light", "Between the devil and the deep blue sea", "Prelude to a kiss", hicieron las delicias de todos en el anfiteatro durante dos horas… e hicieron que el piloto y su joven y hermosa esposa comenzaran a ponerse románticos.

Para el final del concierto las caricias sutiles, los besos fugaces y las miradas tiernas habían dado paso a algo más intenso. Cobijados por la oscuridad de aquel anfiteatro al aire libre y la relativa privacidad que sus asientos les ofrecían, los dos habían comenzado a besarse, juguetona y traviesamente al principio, pero con más intensidad y pasión al transcurrir de los minutos. En un par de ocasiones Lisa intentó protestar, argumentando que estaban en un evento público, pero aquello pareció no importarle al piloto, quien como única respuesta intensificó el beso, mientras susurraba contra sus labios que no le importaba que la gente se diera cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de su esposa.

… y entonces Lisa se dio cuenta de que a ella tampoco le importaba. Durante mucho tiempo había cuidado su imagen pública, tratando de mantener su dignidad como militar, actuando con toda la decencia y el decoro del mundo en Ciudad Macross… pero en ese momento, en aquel lugar en donde Rick y ella eran dos desconocidos, una pareja anónima en la multitud, ella se permitiría dar rienda suelta a lo que sentía por él… y no le importaba hacerlo en público.

La reacción de Lisa pareció fascinar al piloto, quien sonrió contra sus labios y la besó aún más intensamente, mientras el sonido rítmico y cadencioso de la batería parecía marcar el ritmo del latir de su propio corazón.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa! – Le susurró contra los labios después de unos minutos. – A veces quisiera… que pudieras entrar en mí y experimentar esto que siento por ti… ¡Es algo demasiado intenso, Lisa! A veces siento que… que me voy a volver loco… porque no sé que hacer con tanto amor… ¡A veces siento que ya nada es suficiente para expresarte todo lo que siento por ti!

- Rick… - Lisa se separó para mirarlo a los ojos y besarlo con ternura. – Siento lo mismo, amor… te amo tanto que… no sé cómo explicártelo… no sé cómo expresártelo…

- Estoy feliz, mi vida… - Rick le sonrió con amor. – Por primera vez en mi vida me siento absolutamente feliz… por primera vez en mi vida me siento absolutamente seguro… por primera vez en mi vida siento que ya no me duele el respirar.

- ¡Te amo, Rick!

Lisa atrajo a su piloto hacia ella para besarlo suave, pero provocativamente en los labios. Él cerró los ojos y se dejó consentir por unos gloriosos minutos antes que la música comenzara a desvanecerse lentamente en la noche caribeña, mientras las últimas notas musicales flotaban en el ambiente y eran sustituidas intempestivamente por una tormenta de aplausos.

Los dos jóvenes militares se separaron y parpadearon repetidamente cuando las luces del anfiteatro se encendieron. El Quinteto Sacbé estaba recibiendo una ovación de pie, pero Lisa y Rick se limitaron a mirarse mutuamente y sonrieron con cierta chispa de complicidad y travesura brillándoles en los ojos. El piloto se limpió los labios con su dedo pulgar, mientras Lisa se acomodaba su cabello. Las ovaciones siguieron por un buen rato y después la gente comenzó a retirarse del anfiteatro. Algunos se quedaron por ahí, conversando con sus amigos y conocidos. Otros se dieron su tiempo para admirar las flores y las estatuas que engalanaban el jardín del auditorio.

Pero Lisa y Rick no se detuvieron. El piloto la tomó de la mano y enseguida se dirigieron a la salida de aquel hermoso centro cultural. Tenían el tiempo justo para llegar al Restaurante Les Fleurs para su reservación que tenían hecha a las 9 de la noche. Lisa sonreía emocionada mientras se dejaba conducir por Rick entre la multitud. Él no le soltaba la mano, casi como si temiera perderla y ocasionalmente le lanzaba miradas y sonrisas tan intensas que hacían que Lisa se estremeciera de amor.

Afuera del auditorio había algunos taxis esperando para llevar a los invitados a la cena de gala en el ayuntamiento, por lo que fue una sorpresa para el conductor que la joven pareja que abordo su unidad le pidiera que los llevara al Restaurante Les Fleurs.

- ¿No van a la cena del ayuntamiento? – Preguntó el viejo conductor, mirándolos por el retrovisor, mientras ponía en marcha su taxi.

- No, tenemos reservaciones para cenar… una cena íntima y privada. – Rick le explicó.

- ¿No son de por aquí entonces? Pensé que eran parte del equipo del alcalde. Parecen gente importante.

Lisa y Rick se miraron y sonrieron misteriosamente. El piloto negó con la cabeza y le sonrió al conductor, que seguía observándolos con interés por el espejo retrovisor.

- No… simplemente somos una pareja en su luna de miel…

- ¡Ah! – El conductor sonrió. – En ese caso, permítanme tomar la ruta larga al restaurante para mostrarles algunos de los puntos más hermosos de la Villa… ¿A qué hora tienen su reservación?

- A las nueve. – Rick le informó, un tanto nervioso de perderla.

- En Les Fleurs les dan una tolerancia de quince minutos… no se preocupen, los dejaré en la puerta del restaurante justo a tiempo… ahora relájense y disfruten del paisaje.

Durante quince minutos el conductor los llevó por algunos de los rincones más hermosos y románticos del centro de la villa. Les explicó algunas cuestiones históricas y otras relacionadas con la restauración y consolidación del pueblo tras los acontecimientos de hacía tres años. Finalmente el taxi se detuvo fuera del Les Fleurs, mientras Lisa y Rick no podían evitar el maravillarse con aquel hermoso lugar: un restaurante situado en medio de paradisíacos jardines tropicales y justo en una ladera de la colina que bajaba verticalmente hasta el mar.

- ¡Justo a tiempo! – El conductor anunció. – Disfruten su estancia en Villa Riviera… y disfruten la cena.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – Rick le pagó y le dio una propina.

- ¡Que hermoso lugar! – Lisa estaba impresionada. – Rick… ¿Cómo conseguiste reservaciones en éste sitio¡Debe de haberte costado una fortuna!

- ¡Nah! – Rick sonrió y movió su mano para quitarle importancia al asunto. – Se hace lo que se puede… además tú mereces esto y más, Lisa… ¡Mereces todo lo que pueda darte! Así que ahora vayamos adentro y disfrutemos de la noche… no sé tú, hermosa, pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

- ¡Hey! – Rick se rió, mientras le ofrecía su brazo a su esposa para galantemente escoltarla al interior del restaurante. - ¡No te burles de mi, Hayes! Estoy haciendo demasiado ejercicio estos días y tú eres la culpable… así que necesito recuperar energía… necesito carbohidratos en mi sistema.

- Pues en ese caso entonces quizás deberíamos suspender esa rutina de ejercicios de la que tanto te estás quejando, Hunter.

- ¡Oh no! – Rick la besó en la mejilla. – El ejercicio es bueno para la salud… el ejercicio mejora tu estado de ánimo… y mi rutina de ejercicios en particular me da la dosis de endorfinas que necesito para mi buen funcionamiento físico y mental.

- ¡Eres terrible, Rick Hunter!

Los dos se rieron y compartieron un beso suave, al tiempo que entraban al Restaurante Les Fleurs, dispuestos a disfrutar de esa noche tan íntimamente romántica que ambos tanto ansiaban… una noche que les pertenecía solamente a ellos y a su amor.

-

* * *

-

La velada en Les Fleurs definitivamente fue un cierre con broche de oro a esos días que habían pasado en la Villa Riviera y probablemente a toda su luna de miel. Rick se las había ingeniado para reservar la mejor mesa del lugar, la más íntima y apartada y la que tenía la mejor vista del pueblo y la Bahía de Palmeras, con la Isla Itzamná sobre el horizonte. Les Fleurs estaba situado en la ladera de una de las colinas que rodeaban al centro de la villa, por lo que la vista que se tenía desde aquel lugar era espectacular.

Y el servicio era más que excelente. El personal de aquel sitio sabía cómo consentir a sus clientes y eso fue obvio desde el momento en que la joven pareja cruzó el umbral del restaurante y fueron recibidos por el maitre'd, quien les dio una cálida bienvenida y los condujo a su mesa que ya estaba lista y esperando por ellos.

Las luces en tonos ámbar que iluminaban el lugar, la decoración refinada, los muebles elegantes, la música suave de un cuarteto de cuerdas, el sonido del mar golpeando contra el acantilado, la suave brisa nocturna, las estrellas que brillaban en lo alto, el paisaje espléndido, todo se conjugaba para crear un ambiente íntimo y lleno de magia.

Apenas la pareja de recién casados habían tomado asiento en su mesa, el maitre'd ordenó que se les sirviera una bebida, cortesía de la casa, mientras revisaban el menú para ordenar su cena. Cuando los dos se quedaron solos, Lisa miró a Rick por encima de la carta y le sonrió seductoramente.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

- Nada… sólo me preguntaba en qué momento te volviste todo un caballero, Rick Hunter… la manera en cómo me acercaste la silla… o el vocabulario que usaste mientras hablabas con el maitre'd… ¡Estoy impresionada!

- ¡Hey, tengo que estar a la altura de las circunstancias, Hayes! Verás, me acabo de casar con una mujer hermosa, elegante, fina, refinada… toda una princesa. No pensarás que voy a ser un soldado tosco y sin modales enfrente de ella¿O sÍ?

- Eso no parecía preocuparte antes. – Lisa bromeó. - ¿Cómo olvidar a ese soldadito renegado, rebelde, bocón, desobediente, arrogante—?

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! – Rick se rió. – Ya entendí el mensaje¿está bien? Simplemente decidí que esta noche mereces tener a un caballero a tú lado, Lisa.

Ella sonrió y tomó la mano de su piloto por encima de la mesa.

- Rick, sinceramente no me importa que seas un caballero o un soldado rebelde… me importa que eres tú y que te amo tal y como eres… tú siempre serás mi príncipe.

El piloto sonrió y apretó la mano de Lisa en la suya, llevándosela a los labios para besarla con amor. Los ojos de Lisa, a la luz de las velas, brillaban de tal manera que casi parecía que de ellos emanaba la luz que iluminaba aquel lugar.

- Bueno… la verdad es que—tengo mucha hambre, amor. – Rick la miró con esa mirada de perrito de aparador que jamás dejaba de enternecerla. – Pero éste menú está en francés y… y yo no sé ni la primera palabra de francés… así que Lisa, si quiero comer algo decente que no sean insectos empanizados o algo peor, vas a tener que ayudarme a elegir.

- Rick… - Lisa le sonrió con amor destilándole en los ojos. - ¿Alguna vez te había dicho que te adoro, piloto?

- El sentimiento, mi hermosa dama, es mutuo. – Rick se levantó un poco de su asiento para besarla suavemente en los labios. – Ahora… respecto a mi cena.

- Bien… - Lisa abrió el menú y le indicó a Rick que hiciera lo mismo con el suyo. – Veamos que tenemos por aquí…

Lisa le tradujo el menú a Rick, sugiriéndole algunos platillos que ella pensaba serían de su agrado. Mientras ella hacía eso, él no podía dejar de pensar en dos cosas: lo hermosa y culta que su esposa era… y más importante, la manera en cómo ella lo aceptaba tal y como él era, sin quererlo transformar en quien no era. Ella lo había dicho: lo amaba tal y como él era. Y eso significaba todo para el piloto.

Momentos más tarde apareció el mesero para tomar su orden. Lisa dejó que Rick pidiera por ambos, queriendo con eso fortalecer su auto confianza y auxiliándolo discretamente cuando sentía que él se atoraba en algo. Cuando el mesero se retiró, anunciándoles que su cena estaría servida en diez minutos, Rick se puso de pie y galantemente le ofreció su mano a Lisa, pidiéndole que lo honrara con un baile. Lisa no se opuso a ello, antes bien tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y le permitió conducirla gallardamente hasta la pista de baile, en donde otras dos o tres parejas bailaban al ritmo de la elegante y hermosa música de cámara.

Lisa y Rick hicieron gala de sus mejores pasos de baile, riéndose al recordar que eran los mismos que habían aprendido de Madame Butterfly. Aquello pareció divertirlos particularmente, pues los dos comenzaron a reír. Quienes los miraban no podían evitar el sonreír. Aquella joven pareja de enamorados parecía destilar amor. Era imposible mirarlos y no darse cuenta de lo profundamente enamorados que estaban.

Mientras bailaban, Rick se inclinaba sobre Lisa para susurrarle algunas palabras tiernas o un comentario gracioso al oído, provocando que ella riera divertida o bien le respondiera con algún beso suave y travieso en la mejilla, mientras la mano que no estaba aprisionada por la de él, le acariciaba cariñosamente el pecho y se deslizaba hasta el cabello oscuro de la nuca del piloto. Sus ojos se encontraban y el amor que brillaba en ellos era suficiente para hacerlos resplandecer.

Momentos más tarde los dos volvieron a su mesa, riendo divertidos y sintiendo que aquella noche era un sueño. Apenas habían regresado a su lugar, un par de meseros se apresuraron a servirles la cena que, aunque hacía rato que estaba lista, no les había sido servida para evitar que se enfriara.

La comida, a pesar de los nombres raros de los que Rick tanto se quejara, resultó ser una delicia. Era obvio que la fama que Les Fleurs tenía en Villa Riviera era bien ganada. Sin duda aquella comida tipo fusión era la mejor y más deliciosa que los recién casados hubieran probado durante su viaje… o quizás en su vida, y no era exageración.

Rick quería impresionar a Lisa, así que hizo gala de sus mejores modales a la hora de comer, lo que más que impresionarla pareció divertirla. El piloto podía ser todo un príncipe cuando se lo proponía, pero ella disfrutaba los momentos relajados y divertidos que podían pasar juntos… aunque por otro lado apreciaba con todo el corazón el esfuerzo que Rick hacía por complacerla… y por ser un hombre que día a día se superaba y trataba de estar al nivel que su rango le otorgaba.

Aunque la única verdad para Rick Hunter era que él debía ser un hombre que fuera digno de Lisa Hayes, la mujer más extraordinaria que había conocido en su vida… la mujer con quien la vida misma lo había bendecido. No podía fallarle… cuando se trataba de ella, él no podía aspirar más que a la perfección.

Se dieron su tiempo para cenar sin prisas y disfrutando del paisaje, de la música y de la mutua compañía, que al final era el elemento más importante y lo que realmente hacía que aquella noche fuera mágica y especial. Después de cenar decidieron bailar otro rato, antes de que el postre les fuera servido. La música ahora era más íntima y romántica, lo que les dio la oportunidad de abrazarse y compartir momentos de cariñosa intimidad mientras bailaban al ritmo de aquella música suave y seductora.

Mientras bailaban, Rick sentía cómo Lisa recorría su cuello con sus labios y aquello lo hacía cuestionarse sobre su propia cordura… no era posible ser tan feliz… no era posible sentirse tan satisfecho y tan amado… pero aquella imposibilidad era una realidad para él. Una realidad de hermosos ojos verdes y una sonrisa tan hermosa que era capaz de enviarlo a la luna y traerlo de regreso.

Para Lisa, el escuchar a Rick murmurar en su oído que la amaba era la mejor recompensa a la que podía aspirar en su vida… ¿Cuántas veces había anhelado escuchar esas palabras? Pero ahora no eran sólo palabras, aquello era una realidad tan tangible que a veces Lisa se sentía abrumada por ella. No quería acostumbrarse a esos sentimientos, no quería que su amor se volviera rutinario… quería que se renovara a cada momento, a cada segundo… quería vivir eternamente enamorada de Rick Hunter, aquel hombre que era su universo entero.

El postre les fue servido en los jardines del restaurante y ambos pudieron disfrutar de una amplia selección de pasteles y frutas preparados de las maneras más diversas y acompañados por el mejor café que ellos hubieran probado en su vida. El postre sin duda fue una fiesta de colores y sabores… la manera perfecta de terminar aquella noche perfecta.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del restaurante casi a la media noche. A ninguno de ellos le importaba caminar hasta la posada, excepto por el pequeño detalle de que los zapatos que Lisa traía puestos no eran los más apropiados para caminar por los callejones empedrados de la Villa Riviera. Rick iba a regresar al restaurante a pedir un taxi, pero de pronto sus ojos brillaron, cuando vio que en la esquina del mismo había un par de calesas de caballos.

- ¡Está de suerte, mi amada dama! - Rick se inclinó teatralmente frente a Lisa y le ofreció su mano. - ¿Me concedería el honor de su compañía ésta noche y me permitiría llevarla a nuestro nidito de amor en un carruaje tirado por mis caballos más nobles?

- ¡Oh! – Los ojos de Lisa brillaron. - ¡Será un placer, mi apuesto príncipe!

Rick hizo un movimiento con su mano y el cochero acercó su calesa hasta donde ellos estaban. El sonido de los cascos del caballo contra el empedrado hicieron que Lisa sonriera. Aquello era casi una escena salida de algún cuento de hadas. Rick le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a subir y después él mismo tomó asiento a su lado, colocando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella, para mantenerla tibia, pues la noche se sentía un poco fresca.

- A la Posada Media Luna, por favor. – Rick le pidió al cochero.

- ¡Al instante, señor!

El carruaje se puso en marcha y Lisa le sonrió a Rick, una de esas sonrisas lentas que siempre lo dejaban sin aliento y lo hacían perder la razón. Él se inclinó para besarla en los labios y ella hizo aquel beso más íntimo y profundo.

- Fue una noche maravillosa, amor… ¡Gracias! – Lisa susurró cuando se separaron.

- Una noche que todavía no termina, princesa. – Rick le guiñó el ojo.

- ¿Aún hay más? – Lisa preguntó con una sonrisa, haciéndose la inocente.

- ¡Aún hay mucho más, preciosa! – Rick a besó en la frente. – De hecho, guardé lo mejor para el final…

- La cerecita del pastel. – Lisa lo besó en la barbilla.

- Hmmm… la cerecita siempre es la parte más rica del pastel¿cierto?

- Y la más dulce. – Lisa susurró, buscando los labios del piloto ansiosamente. – Es el postre.

- _Le dessert_. – Rick murmuró en su mejor acento francés, haciendo gala de lo que había aprendido aquella noche.

Los dos se rieron justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran. Ninguno de los dos estuvo consciente de lo que sucedió durante el resto del trayecto, pues aquellos quince minutos que le tomó al cochero llevarlos hasta la posada ellos estuvieron perdidos el uno en el otro, besándose y acariciándose como preludio a la noche de amor que estaba por venir… una de esas noches que quedarían por siempre grabadas en sus corazones… una de esas noches más hermosas y más benditas que el más deslumbrante amanecer. Una noche que sería exclusivamente para su amor.

-

* * *

-

El nuevo día amaneció fresco y levemente húmedo. Hacía ya varios días que llovía de madrugada sobre la Villa Riviera, a pesar de que los días estaban tibios y soleados. Los pajaritos gorjeaban en los jardines de la Posada Media Luna y el rumor distante del mar podía escucharse si uno prestaba suficiente atención. El sonido rítmico y acompasado del agua de la fuente que estaba adosada al muro justo afuera de la Habitación Azul añadía un sonido puro y cristalino a aquella sinfonía matutina.

Rick estaba despierto… lo había estado durante la última media hora. Estaba tendido de costado, recargado en su brazo, manteniendo el peso de su cabeza en su mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba distraídamente el cabello de Lisa, quien dormía plácidamente a su lado, totalmente ajena al hecho de que ya era de mañana o de que su apuesto piloto estaba totalmente perdido, contemplándola dormir.

Él no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella… era Lisa quien ocupaba sus pensamientos, quien lo ahogaba en su esencia, en su aroma, en su presencia. En ese momento para Rick Hunter su mundo se reducía a esa mujer que descansaba serenamente en su cama.

- ¡Es tan hermosa! – Pensaba. – Tan bella y tan perfecta… la amo tanto. La vida a su lado es un sueño o aún más, un milagro. Lisa, no sé en qué momento te enamoraste de mí y mucho menos sé que viste en mí que pensaras que valiera la pena tanto sufrimiento pero… pero jamás acabaré de agradecerle al cielo el que seas tan terca, mi vida… el que jamás te hayas dado por vencida conmigo, preciosa. ¡Te amo! Y la vida entera no me alcanzará para demostrártelo. Pero te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo… jamás te arrepentirás de estar a mi lado. ¡Dios, no sé que sería de mi vida sin ti, mi amor!

Rick acarició el contorno del rostro de su esposa con su dedo y ella se movió un poco. Aquello obviamente le hacía cosquillas. El piloto se rió en voz baja y la besó en la punta de la nariz. Sus ojos brillaban magníficamente, iluminados por la suave luz de la mañana que se filtraba entre las cortinas y él no pudo evitar el suspirar profundamente satisfecho al recordar la hermosa noche que había pasado con Lisa… la manera en cómo habían hecho el amor hasta el amanecer. Era como si ninguno de los dos pudiera satisfacerse ni llenarse del otro. Era como si la necesidad de tantos años de vivir privados de amor, de cariño y de ternura de pronto se hubiera desbordado en ellos… era como si su amor fuera el aire que respiraban, algo tan fundamentalmente necesario que, si les faltaba, morirían sin remedio.

- ¡Fue una noche para recordar! – Rick sonrió emocionado. – Lisa jamás dejará de sorprenderme… hacer el amor con ella es… es algo mágico. Cada vez es mejor, cada vez es más intenso, más placentero, más… más increíble. ¡Ella es increíble¡Dios, es una mujer maravillosa!

El piloto recostó su cabeza en la almohada, sin perder de vista a Lisa un solo segundo. Sonreía soñadoramente al recordar la manera en cómo ella se las había ingeniado para hacerlo sentir el paraíso, para llevarlo a la luna, para ponerlo en órbita y luego hacerlo extinguirse irremediablemente y por completo en esos ojos verdes que eran su adoración… y quizás su perdición.

Rick estaba convencido de que nadie en el universo podría jamás provocar en él las sensaciones y los sentimientos que Lisa le producía… ese estado de embriaguez absoluta y de placer tan intenso que era casi como si por un momento dejara de existir y se convirtiera en un ser etéreo que flotaba en un universo donde el placer y el amor se confundían y se mezclaban para formar eso que él sentía por Lisa… un amor tan absoluto y total que no se podía explicar… ni siquiera se podía comprender. Lo único que Rick sabía era que su vida, incluso su vida, sería un precio que él estaría dispuesto a pagar con gusto por Lisa… porque la amaba con todo su ser y esa era su única verdad.

El piloto sonrió cuando vio que ella hacía un gesto, arrugando la nariz y gruñía levemente, señales inequívocas de que estaba por despertar. Rick la besó en la punta de la nariz y ella se estiró perezosamente y se talló los ojos, mientras que él la abrazaba contra su pecho y la acurrucaba contra sí.

- ¡Buenos días, dormilona¿Cómo amaneció mi bella durmiente hoy?

- Hmmm… - Lisa gruñó y parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar a Rick con ojos adormilados y sonreírle. - ¡Buenos días, amor! – Intentó inútilmente suprimir un bostezo. – Amanecí… algo cansada… pero sintiéndome muy bien. ¿Y tú?

Rick le sonrió con ternura y la besó en medio de los ojos, provocando que ella volviera a cerrar los ojos y se acurrucara junto a él.

- Amanecí al lado de la mujer más hermosa del universo… después de hacer el amor con ella toda la noche… no creo que haya necesidad de preguntar cómo me siento. – El piloto suspiró satisfecho.

- ¡Eres un…!

Rick no la dejó terminar, pues la silenció con un beso que ella correspondió con emoción y cariño. Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos y por un momento se permitieron perderse en los ojos del otro, mientras se acariciaban y se sonreían con amor y ternura.

- ¡Fue una noche hermosa! – Finalmente habló Lisa. – Rick… gracias… fue algo inolvidable… fue una noche perfecta.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, el placer fue todo mío, preciosa. – Él le sonrió traviesamente. – Además, si la noche fue tan perfecta fue porque tú estabas ahí para compartirla conmigo… bien dicen que todo depende de quién sea tu compañía.

- Pues yo tuve la mejor compañía del mundo. – Lisa lo besó en los ojos. – El hombre más apuesto, gentil, amable, caballeroso, valiente, tierno y adorable del mundo.

- ¡Ibas tan bien, Hayes! – El piloto protestó con un gruñido. - ¡Ibas tan bien!

Lisa se rió y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Rick, mientras comenzaba a besarlo lánguida y despreocupadamente, provocando que él simplemente cerrara los ojos y una enorme sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

- ¿Y cuáles son los planes del día?

- No lo sé… - Rick suspiró, sintiendo que los besos de Lisa comenzaban a derretirlo. – Estaba pensando en hacer algo tranquilo… tenemos que regresar a la Isla Itzamná al atardecer… ¿Qué se te ocurre a ti, amor?

- Podríamos quedarnos en la cama un rato más… - Lisa le susurró traviesamente al oído, mordisqueándole juguetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja. – Ya sabes… hay que descansar.

- Sí, seguro… - Rick se rió.

- Y después… quizás podríamos dedicarnos a no hacer nada…

- ¿Y cuál es específicamente tú idea de no hacer nada, hermosa?

- Estaba pensando… hay un parque cerca del faro, lo vi en el mapa de la villa… dice ahí que la vista desde ese lugar es estupenda… hay árboles, juegos… es un lugar recreativo.

- Suena interesante…

- Podríamos ir allá y comer bajo los árboles… ir a la feria…

- Como un picnic…

- Algo así.

- ¡Excelente idea, abejita! Ahora… ¿Me darías algo de miel?

Lisa miró a su piloto a los ojos y sonrió enternecida. El piloto siguió hablando, mientras le sonreía y le acariciaba el rostro.

- Tengo hipoglucemia… necesito dosis de miel a cada momento del día. – Le explicó.

- Rick, realmente nunca sé si tú—

- ¡En serio! – El piloto se defendió. - ¿Sabías que una de las causas de la hipoglucemia es el ejercicio prolongado e intenso? Y después de lo de anoche…

- ¡Eres un tonto! – Lisa se rió y lo golpeó juguetonamente en el pecho. – Pero tengo que admitir que es un buen punto.

- Y hay algo más… - Rick habló contra sus labios, besándola con amor. – Voy a necesitar una dosis doble…

- ¿Y por qué sería eso, amor? – Lisa no dejaba de besarlo.

- Pues porque otra de las causas de la hipoglucemia es saltarse una comida… y a como veo las cosas, me parece que el día de hoy vamos a saltarnos el desayuno… ¿cierto?

- No si tú no quieres. – Le respondió traviesamente ella.

- ¡Olvídalo! Aquí tengo todos los nutrientes que necesito… hmmm… jalea real servida directamente de los labios de mi abejita trabajadora…

Lisa se rió pero ya no pudo responder nada, pues Rick ya había atrapado sus labios con los suyos y ella no había opuesto ninguna resistencia cuando él había comenzado a profundizar aquel beso cargado de amor y de ternura.

Esa mañana los dos se quedaron en cama hasta casi el medio día, dándole un tiempo al amor que ambos sentían por el otro y actuando traviesos y juguetones; amándose de esa manera en la que solo ellos sabían hacerlo y llenado el corazón del otro de aquello que realmente necesitaban y que era una necesidad que parecían no poder satisfacer: cariño, afecto, ternura y amor… mucho amor.

-

* * *

-

El resto del día que pasaron en la Villa Riviera fue tranquilo. Todas sus aventuras durante su luna de miel estaban comenzando a cobrar su cuota en el cuerpo de ambos y aunque ellos querían seguir explorando y compartiendo aventuras, la realidad era que estaban cansados… físicamente agotados, pero felices.

Compraron unos baggettes en un bistro cercano al hotel, así como jugo de manzana, una lata de refresco para Rick y fruta. Caminaron hasta el Parque Lakin, palabra maya que hacía referencia al oriente, ya que el parque estaba ubicado al este de la villa. Ahí los dos se sentaron bajo los árboles, de frente al mar que se divisaba detrás de la tupida vegetación del lugar.

Rick parecía haberse levantado ese día de muy buen humor… y con un estado de ánimo particularmente simple. Se las ingenió para hacer reír a Lisa con sus ocurrencias y con sus chistes que, aunque tontos, le causaban bastante gracia a su esposa.

- No puedo quejarme de que me encuentres tan irresistible. Es como dicen, - Rick sentenciaba categóricamente. – A los niños les gusta jugar con soldaditos y a las niñas con muñequitas… cuando crecemos, las cosas son al contrario.

- ¡Eres un bobo! – Lisa replicaba entre risas. – Además, en todo caso yo también soy un soldado.

- Cierto… - Rick se acercó a ella para frotar su nariz contra su mejilla juguetonamente. – Por eso las cosas son doblemente divertidas para mí… yo juego con una muñequita soldadita.

- ¡Eres una rata! – Lisa soltó una carcajada y le dio un empujón a Rick.

El piloto se dejó caer aparatosamente sobre el pasto, de cara al cielo, mientras reía divertido. Puso sus brazos debajo de su cabeza a manera de almohada y suspiró, sin poderse quitar la sonrisa de los labios.

- Hay de soldados a soldados… cuando yo estaba en la instrucción básica cierto día vino el sargento y nos dijo _"¡Reclutas, presenten armas!"_ y uno de mis compañeros, que obviamente no era muy brillante, dio un paso al frente, nos mostró su arma y nos dijo: _"Compañeros, les presento a mi pistola… pistola, ellos son mis compañeros"._

- ¡Eso lo estás inventando! – Lisa seguía riéndose. – Rick Hunter, con esa cara de seriedad que pones… ¡Si no te conociera…!

Rick le sonrió, y le guiñó el ojo.

- ¿Recuerdas la Operación 4V en Sudamérica?

- ¿Cómo olvidarla? – Lisa tomó aire, tratando de recuperarse de su más reciente ataque de risa.

- Antes de partir Max y yo pensamos que sería buena idea llevar ropa de camuflaje a la selva… ya sabes, por seguridad. Pero fuimos al almacén a solicitarla y nos dijeron que aunque estaba en inventario, tenían meses buscándola y no podían encontrarla…

- ¿Qué? – Lisa levantó una ceja.

- Sí… ¡Debo de hablar con la almirante y decirle que está bien tener ropa de camuflaje tan efectiva, pero tampoco hay que exagerar¡Ni siquiera los del almacén pueden encontrarla!

- ¡Rick, en serio…! – Lisa volvió a reírse. - ¿Qué pasa contigo el día de hoy? Cualquiera diría que el refresco se te subió o algo así…

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – Rick se acercó a ella y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. – Pasa que estoy feliz, Lisa… pasa que si estoy embriagado es de ti, amor… pasa que tú te me fuiste a la cabeza… ¡Pasa que te amo, Lisa Hayes!

Rick se dejó ir sobre de ella y los dos comenzaron a besarse y a rodar por la hierba, mientras ninguno de los dos podía parar de reír. En un momento Lisa se puso de pie e intentó escapar, pero él fue tras ella y estuvieron correteando por el parque durante un buen rato, escondiéndose, persiguiéndose, besándose y actuando juguetones y traviesos. El piloto no perdió su oportunidad de tomar cuantas fotografías pudo de Lisa y de los dos juntos.

Ella parecía haberse contagiado del humor simple y sencillo de Rick, pues incluso accedió a una sesión fotográfica, posando como modelo e incluso haciendo algunas caras raras para la cámara, lo que provocó las risas del piloto a tal grado, que llegó un momento en que él tuvo que detenerse y doblarse sobre sí mismo de tanta risa.

Después fue el turno de una sesión fotográfica que Rick llamó _"caras raras sincronizadas"._ Los dos llenaron la memoria de la cámara digital de docenas de fotografías que podrían ser causa de chantaje eterno si llegaban a caer en manos equivocadas. Más tarde los dos se sentaron en una ladera del parque, Lisa en medio de las piernas de Rick, a ver sus obras de arte en la pantalla de la cámara fotográfica, provocando nuevas risas entre ellos.

Más tarde los dos fueron a comer algodones de azúcar en la feria que estaba localizada en el extremo más alejado del parque. Se detuvieron a mirar a los niños jugar, hablaron de mil cosas, sobre todo de esos días que habían pasado en Villa Riviera y lo mucho que los habían disfrutado.

Finalmente regresaron a la Posada Media Luna, sin prisas. Caminaron por sus calles favoritas de la villa y todavía compraron una que otra cosa que querían llevarles a sus amigos en Ciudad Macross. Fueron a recoger su equipaje, se despidieron de don José Bernal, quién había sido un gran anfitrión durante su estancia en la villa. Él les hizo prometerle que regresarían pronto… promesa que ellos pensaban cumplir en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad.

Caminaron por La Costera por última vez, tratando de grabar cada rincón y cada lugar de la villa en su memoria. Ese ambiente relajado y cosmopolita que los había conquistado y el calor humano que era tan palpable en ese lugar. Finalmente llegaron a la marina, en donde su bote estaba listo para llevarlos de regreso a la Isla Itzamná.

Mientras se alejaban de la Villa Riviera, tanto Lisa como Rick se hicieron la mutua promesa de que pronto volverían. Era un lugar que siempre tendría un sitio muy especial en sus corazones, un lugar mágico que había echado raíces profundas en ellos.

Las luces del la villa comenzaron a aparecer en la línea costera al tiempo que el pequeño bote atracaba en la Isla Itzamná media hora más tarde, mientras las primeras estrellas de la noche empezaban a asomar tímidamente en el cielo.

-

* * *

-

La noche en que Lisa y Rick regresaron a la Isla Itzamná fue tranquila y relajada. Los dos jóvenes fueron a la casa de playa a descansar un poco y aprovecharon para comenzar a empacar. El día siguiente sería el último que pasarían en aquel paradisíaco sitio y los dos querían aprovecharlo al máximo.

Era ya tarde cuando se dirigieron al Centro de Huéspedes, al comedor específicamente y pidieron la cena. Se sentían bastante cansados y lo único que deseaban era dormir un poco. Después de una cena tranquila y ligera regresaron a la casa, caminando por la orilla del mar y conversando de mil temas diferentes. Ocasionalmente se detenían para compartir algún beso suave y travieso o para reír de alguna ocurrencia.

Se quedaron en la terraza de la casa de playa, recostados en los camastros de madera durante un buen tiempo, contemplando las estrellas en silencio. A esas alturas ya no había nada que decir y lo único que deseaban era pasar un rato juntos. Ese era uno de los puntos fuertes de su relación de pareja: los silencios entre ellos eran tan importantes como las palabras.

Una hora más tarde y después de darse una ducha juntos, los dos apenas y tuvieron fuerzas para llegar a su cama. Diez minutos después dormían profundamente en brazos uno del otro, soñando con todo lo que habían vivido en esos días, soñando con lo que estaba por venir en sus vidas… soñando el uno con el otro y los dos con el amor que compartían.

Y durmieron hasta muy tarde a la mañana siguiente… tan tarde que cuando finalmente se despertaron y pidieron de comer, en vez del desayuno se les sirvió el almuerzo en el porche de la casa de playa. Los dos comieron sin prisas y sin perder la oportunidad para hacerse lo mismo una broma que una caricia… para compartir un chiste bobo o un pensamiento profundo. En su relación todo era válido, todo era especial… todo era mágico.

Y tras aquel almuerzo tan delicioso y fortificante, los dos finalmente se dedicaron a hacer algo que probablemente no habían hecho en las dos semanas que habían estado en la Isla Itzamná: simplemente descansaron.

Aquel sería un día que pasarían al sol. Los dos estaban completamente exhaustos pero satisfechos y muy felices con todas las experiencias maravillosas que habían vivido en esos días… experiencias que no olvidarían jamás en la vida.

Lisa y Rick se relajaron en la playa, conversando sobre su boda y lo hermoso que todo había sido para ellos… sobre su viaje, sobre su noche de bodas, sobre todo lo que habían hecho en la isla, su travesía en velero, su cabalgata a través de la reserva ecológica, los días maravillosos que habían pasado en la Villa Riviera… ¡Hablaron de todo!

Era increíble pensar que en dos semanas hubiesen podido acumular tal cantidad de recuerdos… pero una cosa era clara: lo que habían vivido en esas dos semanas habían sido momentos tan memorables que estarían con ellos para siempre.

Rick le entregó a Lisa su bitácora de viaje, la que había escrito durante su travesía en velero. Lo leyeron juntos y ambos se rieron de las locuras y las ocurrencias de Rick. Lisa no desaprovechó la oportunidad para atestarle algunos golpes juguetones tras leer cada una de sus entradas… para luego compensarlo con cariños y besitos tiernos cada vez que leía alguna de esas líneas románticas que Rick también había escrito en aquel cuaderno de viaje.

Caminaron por la playa, tomaron una siesta en la hamaca, protegidos por el bosquecillo de palmeras que rodeaba a las casa de playa; nadaron en el mar, se dieron su tiempo para besarse y abrazarse en el suave vaivén de las olas; jugaron en la orilla, construyendo castillos de arena y escribiendo sus nombres en la misma.

Más tarde pidieron que la cena se les sirviera en la terraza de la casa de playa al atardecer, lo cual se hizo con prontitud. Así se dieron el tiempo de compartir esa última cena en la Isla Itzamná mientras contemplaban aquel paisaje tan hermoso que los hacía quedar sin aliento: el atardecer en el caribe.

Rick sirvió la bebida favorita de Lisa, jugo de manzana con agua mineral, en sendas copas y después de cenar, mientras el sol se ponía en el mar, los dos brindaron por su felicidad y por la vida que estaba frente a ellos; esa vida que compartirían juntos para siempre. Después de cenar los dos volvieron a caminar por la orilla de la playa, recapitulando sobre todas las maravillosas experiencias que habían vivido durante ese viaje tan especial.

- Jamás pensé que algún día llegaría a vivir algo como esto. – Rick comentaba distraídamente, mientras sostenía la mano de Lisa en la suya y con la otra arrojaba piedritas al mar. – Y sobre todo, que lo compartiría con alguien tan maravilloso y especial… contigo, Lisa.

- Bueno, la experiencia ha sido… interesante. – Lisa se rió.

- Hmmm… - Rick levantó la ceja y sonrió una sonrisa traviesa. - ¿Por qué será que cuando quiero ponerme romántico contigo tú me bajas los ánimos de ésta manera, preciosa?

- Hey, yo sólo digo la verdad… Rick, ha sido algo interesante en el buen sentido. – Lisa lo miró con un brillo radiante en sus ojos verdes. - ¡Ha sido lo más hermoso que he vivido en mi vida! Tan sólo imagina, amor… yo siempre había estado sola, viviendo mi vida día a día entregada al deber, sin tener motivos o razones… te lo dije el día de nuestra boda, amor. Tú me diste todas las razones del mundo para vivir… y este viaje es la prueba de que a tú lado la vida siempre será una aventura.

- Una aventura que yo no querría vivir con nadie más… que yo no podría vivir con nadie más, Lisa… no me importa donde estemos, a donde vayamos o qué es lo que la vida nos tiene deparados… mientras estemos juntos, mi cielo… todo será correcto.

- Y lo estaremos, amor. ¡Siempre!

El piloto se detuvo sobre sus pasos y miró a Lisa de frente, tomándola por las manos y sonriéndole con amor. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa de una manera tal que hizo que él sintiera que algo dentro de él comenzaba a arder inconteniblemente. No importaba cuánto tiempo estuviera con Lisa, cada segundo a su lado era especial… era excitante e inspirador. Rick se acercó a ella y la abrazó estrechamente, poniendo sus brazos fuertes en torno al cuerpo menudo de su esposa y apretándola posesivamente contra sí.

Aquella demostración de amor tan poco delicada pareció encantar a Lisa, quien sonrió sintiéndose completamente protegida por Rick; aquella era una sensación gloriosa, una que deseaba que durara para siempre. Estar en los brazos de su piloto de esa manera era algo que era mágico para ella. Podría pasar su vida entera así, en los brazos de aquel hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón.

Después de una buena caminata los dos regresaron a la casa de la playa. Se hacía tarde y sabían que al día siguiente debían levantarse temprano y empacar lo que hacía falta. El helicóptero iría a recogerlos al medio día, después de la comida y debían estar listos.

Pero aún tenían tiempo para relajarse un poco en el jacuzzi. Mientras se relajaban en el agua caliente y se adormecían con el suave burbujeo y el masaje que la hidroterapia les proporcionaba, los dos hablaban casi en un susurro. Lisa tenía su espalda recargada en el pecho del piloto y él mantenía sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de su esposa. Sus ojos apenas estaban entreabiertos. Rick jugaba con las manos de Lisa, comparando su tamaño con las de él y sonriendo suavemente al observar sus anillos.

- ¿En qué piensas, amor? – Lisa le sonrió cuando notó la fascinación que Rick mostraba por aquellas alhajas.

- Son hermosos… sencillos y muy bonitos. ¡Es tan increíble pensar que ahora tú y yo llevamos los anillos que tus padres usaron durante su matrimonio! Para mí es algo simbólico pero… muy especial.

- Lo sé. – Lisa examinó sus anillos. – El anillo de mi madre… el anillo de mi padre…

- El anillo del Almirante Hayes. – Los ojos de Rick se abrieron, como si hasta ese momento hubiera comprendido el verdadero significado de aquello. - ¿Sabes, amor? A pesar de que las implicaciones de eso son… enormes, éste anillo no pesa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Lisa levantó su mirada para verlo a los ojos.

- Quiero decir, siento la responsabilidad de ser un buen esposo… de ser alguien digno de ti, Lisa… siento que éste anillo es… como si tu padre mantuviera sus ojos sobre mí, recordándome a cada momento que él estará vigilando mis pasos… - El piloto se rió.

- ¡Vamos, Rick! – Lisa sonrió. – Mi padre no era tan malo… es decir, aunque estoy segura de que sí te hubiera leído la cartilla, tampoco es que te hubiera perseguido para arrancarte la cabeza a mordidas si cometías un error.

- ¡Vaya, eso si que me consuela! – Rick se rió aún con más ganas. – Entonces es de ahí de donde heredaste esas costumbres, Hayes…

- Rick Hunter… ¡Uno de estos días te voy a morder la cabeza en serio sólo para que se te quite la costumbre de estarme diciendo esas cosas! O en todo caso, para que tengas una buena razón para decirlas.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick la besó en la mejilla. - ¡Sinceramente… con esas amenazas no asustas a nadie! Si vas a amenazarme, que sea con algo real y— ¡Hey!

Rick se detuvo en seco, pues Lisa se había movido, levantándose levemente y le había clavado el colmillo en su cabeza. Los dos se quedaron congelados por un segundo y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados antes de que los dos, simultáneamente soltaran una espontánea carcajada. El piloto abrazó a Lisa contra su pecho y ella, sin dejar de reír, se acurrucó y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Lisa? – Rick suspiró, tratando de controlar su risa.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer yo contigo, Rick¡Eres un caso perdido!

- Bueno, dicen que las causas perdidas son las únicas por las que vale la pena luchar y jamás darse por vencido.

- ¡Puedes apostarlo, piloto! – Lisa suspiró y lo besó en el cuello. - ¡Eso puedes apostarlo!

Rick sonrió y besó a Lisa en la frente antes de volver a tomar su mano y besarla caballerosamente, observando su anillo.

- Lo que quería decir amor, es que éste anillo no pesa… quiero decir, estar casado contigo se siente tan… tan correcto. Saber que estamos unidos, que tenemos éste compromiso y que lo aceptamos por amor… se siente bien, Lisa… ¡Jamás había sido tan feliz!

- Lo mismo me pasa, amor… hemos vivido dos semanas de ensueño en ésta isla y ahora es momento de regresar al mundo real… creo que el verdadero desafío comienza para nosotros.

- Pero lo enfrentaremos juntos, bonita.

Lisa le sonrió y él se inclinó a besarla en los labios. Ya no hubo necesidad de más palabras entre ellos. No cuando el amor hablaba de una manera tan elocuente por medio de sus expresiones físicas de cariño. Estuvieron besándose y acariciándose en el jacuzzi por un buen rato antes de dirigirse a la cama, sin dejar de abrazarse y sin detener su ataque de besos y caricias.

Era su última noche de luna de miel; la última noche que pasarían en la Isla Itzamná. Era una noche que querían dedicar a su amor… una noche en la que hubo fuegos artificiales sobre la Bahía de Palmeras. Aunque ninguno de ellos estuvo realmente seguro de que aquellos fuegos artificiales hubieran sido a causa por el Festival Mosaico Cultural de la Villa Riviera… o provocados por ese amor intenso, explosivo y mágico que existía entre ellos.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente el helicóptero enviado por el capitán Vega, comandante de la Base Caribe de la RDF, aterrizó en el helipuerto de la Isla Itzamná justo después de la comida. Lisa y Rick ya lo esperaban en el Centro de Huéspedes.

Mientras ellos entregaban su habitación y se despedían de la señora Ixchel, que tan buena anfitriona había sido durante dos semanas, el teniente que piloteaba el helicóptero, asistido por un sargento, ambos vestidos de civiles, subían el equipaje de los Hunter al helicóptero.

La señora Ixchel se despidió calurosamente de ellos, abrazándolos con cariño y deseándoles toda la suerte del mundo en su matrimonio. Después, siguiendo una ancestral costumbre maya, colocó sus manos en las cabezas de los dos jóvenes militares y recitó una oración en maya, bendiciéndolos en esa nueva etapa que iniciaban. Les dijo que después de dos semanas en la Isla Itzamná ellos regresaban a su hogar y a su nueva vida totalmente energetizados y llenos de vida… y ellos en verdad se sentían así.

Le prometieron a su anfitriona que volverían pronto… tan pronto como les fuera posible y le agradecieron todas sus atenciones y su amabilidad para con ellos. Finalmente Rick tomó a Lisa de la mano y los dos abordaron el helicóptero que estaba listo para partir.

Una vez en el aire, el teniente sobrevoló la Bahía de Palmeras un par de ocasiones, pasando sobre la Isla Itzamná, la Villa Riviera y parte de la reserva ecológica. Aquello lo hacía como una manera de darles tiempo a sus oficiales superiores de despedirse de aquel lugar mágico.

El teniente y el sargento intercambiaban sonrisas traviesas y miradas cómplices mientras los dos se indicaban, con leves movimientos de cabeza, que observaran a los recién casados, que no dejaban de admirar el paisaje, de sonreír ni de hacer comentarios emocionados cuando reconocían algún sitio especial… era inspirador verlos tan enamorados y tan felices.

Una hora más tarde el helicóptero aterrizó en la Base Caribe y Rick no pudo evitar el sonreír al ver en la pista a un grupo de combate de VF1's que él enseguida reconoció como el Grupo Meteoro, pertenecientes al Escuadrón Águilas. Apenas los jóvenes militares habían puesto un pie en tierra cuando los tres miembros del escuadrón, junto con el capitán Vega, comandante de la base, se presentaron ante ellos, saludándolos con un formal saludo militar que la almirante y el general correspondieron.

Era gracioso verlos a ellos, vestidos en ropa de playa, recibiendo el saludo de sus subordinados, en sus impecables uniformes: el de campaña para el capitán y el de vuelo para los tres pilotos. Rick le comentó a Lisa que hacía ya tanto tiempo que no hacía el saludo militar, que eso se había sentido extraño… fue cuando ambos cayeron en la cuenta de que durante su luna de miel, casi ningún tema militar había surgido y sólo ocasionalmente se habían llamado por sus rangos militares. Esas dos semanas ellos se habían permitido simplemente ser ellos mismos.

Lisa y Rick fueron informados que partirían en una hora, cuando terminaran de hacer la revisión de sus naves y de subir a bordo de su transporte el equipaje. Lisa sonrió cuando se percató de que en la pista de aterrizaje estaba estacionado un transporte Glamor VC-33, de los llamados "Mom's Kitchen" (Cocina de Mamá)… el mismo que hacía ya tanto tiempo la había llevado a ella y al entonces capitán Gloval a aquella reunión con los almirantes de las Fuerzas de Defensa en la Base Alaska… aquella vez que el SDF-1 había sido desterrado.

- Nunca he volado en uno de esos. – Rick le informó con una sonrisa. – Bueno, después de todo las _Cocinas de Mamá_ están destinadas para el transporte de personal militar de alto rango… como almirantes…

- O Generales. – Lisa sonrió y se acercó a besarlo en la mejilla. – Es muy cómodo viajar en los VC-33, amor… son versátiles y pueden despegar y aterrizar verticalmente. Además viajan a gran velocidad y tienen un rango de operación bastante largo, los VC-33 son—

Rick la silenció con un beso.

- Parece que tenemos a la almirante Hayes de regreso.

- La almirante Hayes-Hunter, señor. – Lisa le hizo un cariño en la punta de la nariz. - ¡No lo olvide! – Dijo, acercándose al piloto y besándolo suavemente en los labios de una manera traviesa, mordisqueando el labio inferior del piloto cuando terminó el beso.

- ¡Almirante! – Rick suspiró. - ¿Está segura que ésta es la etiqueta militar en una base aérea¡Me escandaliza!

- ¿Acaso ves que traigo uniforme, piloto?

- No… - Rick la besó en la frente. – Pero eso no importa, almirante. En realidad yo la he visto con uniforme, sin uniforme—

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió y lo golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo. - ¡Eres imposible, Hunter¡Imposible!

- Bueno… - Rick la tomó de las manos y la acercó a él para abrazarla. – Siendo técnicamente correctos, nuestra licencia termina hasta el lunes 28 y hoy estamos a 25… así que podemos besarnos y abrazarnos en la base sin problemas de etiqueta militar¿No es así?

- No lo sé. – Lisa respondió con una sonrisa traviesa, acariciándole el cuello con una mano. – Y francamente no me interesa… ¡Ven acá y dame un beso, piloto!

Rick abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió que Lisa lo tomaban por el cuello de su camisa y lo atraía hacia ella, besándolo de lleno en los labios. Claro que él no se resistió, sino que cerró los ojos y se entregó con abandono a aquel beso profundo, íntimo y apasionado que Lisa le estaba dando… y segundos después, siguiendo los deseos de su esposa, él comenzó a besarla con toda la pasión que sentía en su corazón.

Los oficiales que los observaban, sonreían divertidos al verlos actuar tan juguetones y tan enamorados. No había nadie en todas las Fuerzas de Defensa que no supiera la historia de amor de Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter… y no había un solo militar que no estuviera feliz por ellos, porque finalmente habían probado que el amor es más fuerte que cualquier obstáculo, cuando es verdadero. La almirante Hayes y el general Hunter eran una inspiración para todos ellos.

Finalmente los dos oficiales se dirigieron al interior de la base y se cambiaron de ropa. Los dos se vistieron con jeans y camisetas que les daban la opción de ponerse una chamarra encima si el clima enfriaba durante el vuelo. Después de eso los dos fueron escoltados hasta el interior de la _Cocina de Mamá_ que esperaba por ellos. El capitán Vega y sus subalternos se despidieron de ellos, los felicitaron por su matrimonio y les desearon buena suerte.

Una vez instalados en el VC-33, los dos pilotos del mismo se reportaron ante ellos y les informaron que si todo salía de acuerdo al plan de vuelo, estarían aterrizando en Ciudad Macross poco después de las 2200 horas.

Lisa y Rick se arrellanaron en sus asientos y se tomaron de la mano mientras, minutos después, el VC-33 despegaba suavemente. Los dos miraron por la ventana para recrearse los ojos por última vez con aquel paisaje caribeño. Cuando la aeronave comenzó a alcanzar su velocidad de crucero, los 3 VF1 del Grupo de Combate Aéreo Meteoro la rodearon, en formación de escolta.

Rick se relajó en su asiento, dejando escapar un suspiro profundo y prolongado y cerrando los ojos, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Lisa lo imitó y después sus ojos se entreabrieron y se encontraron con los del otro.

- Bueno… de vuelta al mundo real. – Lisa habló. – El sueño terminó y es hora de dejar ése paraíso y volver a la rutina.

El piloto negó con la cabeza y sonrió, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre Lisa y tomaba su barbilla entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Sus ojos se clavaron profundamente en los de su esposa y la besó suavemente en los labios.

- No amor… el sueño no terminó. Para mí el sueño apenas comienza… y no me preocupa volver al mundo real, porque yo no voy a dejar mi paraíso. Lisa, mi paraíso eres tú.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa sonrió y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. - ¡Te amo!

- Y eso, mi preciosa almirante, es todo lo que me importa. – El piloto volvió a besarla. - ¡Yo también te amo!

Los dos se encontraron en un beso profundo, lleno de amor y de promesas. Se besaron por lo que pareció ser una eternidad para finalmente relajarse uno en brazos del otro. Lisa se recargó en el pecho de su esposo y él la acurrucó contra sí, abrazándola con amor y besándole repetidamente la frente y el cabello. Finalmente los ojos de Lisa se cerraron y poco después dormía plácidamente en los brazos protectores de su piloto.

Rick estuvo despierto unos momentos más, observando la ventana. Después su mirada se clavó en aquella mujer tan hermosa, tan tierna, tan valiente y vulnerable que era su esposa… aquella mujer que amaba con el corazón. Suspiró profundamente y sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.

Quizás Lisa tenía razón… era hora de volver al mundo real y ordinario. Sin embargo él sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que ningún lugar podía ser ordinario si ella estaba a su lado. Ella tenía el poder de convertir el momento más ordinario en uno extraordinariamente memorable. Su simple respiración acompasada y tranquila era un milagro de vida y amor para Rick, quien sonreía embelesado al sentir su calor y su aliento sobre su piel.

La aventura más grande de su vida apenas comenzaba: esa aventura que compartiría con Lisa Hayes, con esa mujer que era su felicidad, su mundo entero, el amor de su vida. Esa mujer a la que amaba con todo lo que era y con todo lo que tenía… esa mujer que lo era todo para él: su compañera, su amante, su confidente y su mejor amiga.

El VC-33 avanzaba por los cielos con rumbo norte, custodiado por tres VF1, de vuelta a Ciudad Macross, llevando de regreso a casa a dos corazones que se habían convertido en una sola alma. Y a pesar de que aquellos días en la Bahía de Palmeras habían sido un sueño, el corazón ya ansiaba regresar al hogar y a la familia. El camino de regreso a casa no era demasiado largo y como generalmente sucedía, el corazón llegaba primero que la aeronave en la que se viajaba. ---

-

* * *

- 

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

- Como siempre, un agradecimiento muy especial a todos los que siguen leyendo "Horizontes de Luz" y a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de enviarme algún comentario. ¡Gracias!

- El nombre del poema que aparece en éste capítulo es "_Madrigal"_ de Amado Nervo.

- Como una pequeña nota aclaratoria: la Isla Itzamná, la Villa Riviera, la Bahía de Palmeras y en general todos los escenarios y locaciones de éstos dos últimos capítulos son completamente imaginarios. Muchos de ustedes me han preguntado por ellos y me siento realmente honrada de saber que se interesan en dichos lugares. A decir verdad tomé inspiración de un par de sitios que conozco y que me encantan, pero los nombres, la situación geográfica y en general todo el ensamble es totalmente original para ésta historia. Aunque la _Reserva Ecológica de Sian Ka'an_ si es un lugar real que existe en la Península de Yucatán (México).

- Y por último, aunque no menos importante, quiero agradecer a _todos_ mis amigos que tanto me han apoyado, en esta ocasión en especial a Mal Theisman, Claudia Torres y Alex Alcázar por las ideas, las escenas que me sugirieron y el apoyo y la inspiración que me dieron para enriquecer éste capítulo en particular. ¡Y si aún no han leído la excelente historia de "_Momentos de Desición",_ de Mal Theisman, simplemente no se la pueden perder!

- En cuanto a la siguiente actualización, espero poderla tener lista dentro de quince días, como de costumbre. Si llegara a haber algún retraso (que espero no sea el caso) pido disculpas por adelantado… pero espero que por aquí nos veamos como siempre. ¡Hasta la próxima y suerte a todos!

-

* * *

.: GTO - MX :.

* * *


	40. Dos mitades: un mismo corazon

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o O o**

**-**

* * *

-

**DOS MITADES DE UN MISMO CORAZÓN**

-

Aquella mañana de otoño había amanecido particularmente fría y gris en Ciudad Macross. El paisaje había comenzado a cambiar y las verdes hojas del verano se habían convertido ya en las clásicas hojas secas del otoño que le daban a los paisajes citadinos tantas tonalidades diferentes que iban desde los dorados intensos hasta los rojizos. El cielo estaba gris, amenazando tormenta y un viento helado soplaba sobre la base aérea a esas horas de la mañana.

El capitán Max Sterling, en traje de vuelo y con su casco bajo el brazo, caminaba sin prisa hacia el hangar del Escuadrón Skull, mientras pasaba sus ojos por los VF1's y VF4's que eran preparados en la pista por los grupos de mantenimiento. El piloto as de la RDF regresó algunos de los formales saludos que sus subordinados le presentaban al pasar y respondió a los comentarios alegres y las bromas que sus compañeros de escuadrón le lanzaban. Max siempre había sido un tipo afable, amigable y muy querido por todos sus camaradas.

- Las cosas eran tan diferentes hace un año. – Max pensaba. – Por estos días nos encontrábamos en el Satélite Fábrica y Rick… bueno, estaba particularmente confundido. Es extraordinario pensar que las cosas hayan cambiado tanto en tan sólo un año… si alguien me hubiera dicho que ahora él y Lisa Hayes estarían casados y—bueno, simplemente no lo hubiera creído.

El joven capitán comenzó a silbar una tonadita alegre y contagiosa y sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, entró a la oficina de campo del General Hunter, que se encontraba dentro del hangar del escuadrón Skull.

Rick estaba ocupado en revisar algunos documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio. Esa mañana al llegar a la base había decidido ir de inmediato a la pista de vuelo, sin siquiera pasar por su oficina en el edificio central. Sabía que en cuanto pusiera un pie dentro de su oficina de general, tendría que atender mil asuntos administrativos. Por eso había preferido pasar primero por su oficina de campo y atender los asuntos operativos, que para él tenían prioridad. En esos momentos, impecablemente uniformado con su casaca azul de General de la RDF, se encontraba totalmente concentrado en las parrillas de asignaciones de patrullaje de la semana.

El general Hunter dio un salto en su asiento cuando la puerta se abrió inesperadamente y la voz de Max Sterling lo sacó de su concentración.

- ¡Miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí¡Pero si es el General Hunter en persona! – Max anunció alegremente. - ¡Hey¿Ya no saludas a los amigos?

- ¡Max! – Rick se puso de pie y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro. - ¿Cómo estás, viejo?

- No tan bien como tú, eso es obvio. – Max lo miró de la cabeza a los pies. - ¡Te ves bien, hermano! Y no necesito ni preguntarte cómo te fue… ¡Mira esa sonrisa que traes en el rostro!

Max se había acercado a su amigo y lo había abrazado de una manera muy poco delicada, mientras se reía, lo palmeaba en la espalda y lo apretaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Hunter? Parece que has perdido peso… ¿Demasiado ejercicio tal vez? – Max se rió. - ¡Y mira nada más este bronceado! Uno no encuentra bronceados tan perfectos a la mitad del otoño en Ciudad Macross…

- A mí… también me da gusto verte… Max. – Rick se liberó del abrazo asesino de su amigo y tomó aire. - ¿Cómo va todo?

- Tranquilo… - Max se sentó en el sofá, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su amigo y sin dejar de sonreír. – Sobrevivimos a su ausencia… todo está en orden. Maistroff hizo una amenaza pública de que reinstaurará la Inquisición en Ciudad Macross para quemar en una hoguera de leña verde, a la mitad de la plaza a los jefes de los escuadrones de la RDF… pero creo que sólo son amenazas sin fundamento.

- ¿Así de mal? – Rick levantó la ceja. – Estaba leyendo algunos reportes y pensé que—

- ¡Nah! – Max se rió y sacudió la mano. – En realidad todos trabajamos muy bien… dentro de lo que cabe creo que Maistroff se comportó bastante paciente y comprensivo con nosotros… el viejo coronel se está suavizando.

- El viejo coronel se está convirtiendo en un político mediador y diplomático. – Rick sonrió. – En todo caso, me alegra saber que todo está bien.

- Pero eso no importa ahora. – Max arrugó el entrecejo. – Escuché que la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter habían regresado de su viaje de bodas el jueves por la noche… y según sé hoy es lunes por la mañana… y nuestros jefes ni siquiera se dignaron en llamar para saludar. ¡Miriya y yo estamos muy ofendidos!

- Lo siento, viejo. – Rick soltó una risita y se sentó en su escritorio. – La verdad es que pasamos el fin de semana en casa… descansando.

- ¡Seguramente! – Max se rió.

- No, en serio. – Rick se sonrojó. – El viaje de bodas fue un sueño, Max… me divertí como nunca en la vida lo había hecho y pasamos momentos tan increíbles que—bueno, ya te contaré… lo único que puedo decir es que no hay nada en el mundo como el sentimiento de despertar en la mañana para encontrarte con que la persona que ha ocupado tus sueños toda la noche está durmiendo a tu lado. – El piloto suspiró. - Pero a decir verdad, el jueves que volvimos estábamos agotados, completamente exhaustos.

- Eso lo entiendo, pero estoy seguro de que no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para bautizar cada rincón de la casa del almirantazgo… - Max se detuvo y se golpeó suavemente el labio inferior, en actitud pensativa. - Que por otro lado, ahora que lo pienso, supongo que hace mucho que ya no tiene más rincones que bautizar…

- ¡Sterling! – Rick le lanzó una mirada precautoria, pero su sonrisa lo desmintió. – Admito que—hubo algo de eso, pero… básicamente nos dedicamos a descansar. Por cierto, quiero agradecerles por todo. La casa estaba impecable y el refrigerador y la despensa bien surtidos.

- Mir y Kelly se encargaron de que los de intendencia fueran a limpiar la casa el miércoles… ellas mismas surtieron la despensa ese día. – Max le sonrió. – No tienen nada que agradecer, jefe. Ustedes han hecho mucho por nosotros.

- Pues yo creo que sí tengo mucho que agradecerles… necesito ver a Miriya. A pesar de todo lo que me queje y lo mucho que me disgusté con ella… la verdad es que al final todo valió la pena. ¿Dónde está la _señora Fifinella_ a fin de cuentas?

Max soltó una espontánea carcajada.

- ¿Dónde crees? Apenas supo que Lisa había regresado, salió corriendo hacia el edificio central. A estas horas debe de estar en pleno acoso con tu esposa, hermano.

- Mi esposa… - Rick sonrió. – Aún… se siente tan irreal.

- Pues ese anillo que traes en el dedo y esa sonrisa en tus labios son bastante reales, viejo. Por cierto, el anillo te da cierto aire de… no sé, de madurez. Te lo digo sinceramente, Rick. ¡Te ves muy bien!

- Me siento muy bien. – Rick miró su anillo. – Esta mañana cuando nos uniformamos… cuando la vi con su impecable uniforme de almirante y su anillo al dedo… y luego me miré a mí mismo y me vi mi propio anillo… fue toda una revelación. Creo que las cosas adquirieron aún más realismo para mí… es decir, la luna de miel fue un sueño pero ahora que estamos de vuelta… todo se siente tan diferente y tan especial.

- Dieron un gran paso, jefe. Las cosas son diferentes ahora, pero para bien.

- Sí, lo sé… el jueves que llegamos a la casa… ya era de noche y las luces del jardín estaban encendidas… llegamos en un jeep militar y lo traíamos lleno de maletas y todo eso. Pero antes de cualquier otra cosa, lo primero que hice fue tomar a Lisa en brazos y cargarla a través del portal de la casa… de nuestra casa… _de nuestro hogar_. – Rick se detuvo y sonrió soñadoramente. – Ahora se siente tan diferente… es decir, hace tiempo que compartimos esa casa pero ahora _es diferente_… Max, ahora tengo una familia. Lisa es mi familia… _es mi esposa_. Ahora las cosas son tan reales y tan verdaderas que—

El piloto movió sus manos, buscando las palabras para definir lo que sentía, pero finalmente sólo sacudió su cabeza, incapaz de continuar. Max sonrió comprensivo y asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo exactamente lo que su amigo sentía. Él ya había pasado por eso antes y sabía que los sentimientos de pertenencia eran embriagantes y poderosos. Estaba feliz por Rick, porque sabía que se merecía ser feliz… tan feliz como Lisa pudiera hacerlo.

La sonrisa de Max se hizo más radiante cuando se percató de un portarretratos tallado en madera que ahora decoraba el escritorio de su amigo y que orgullosamente mostraba una fotografía de Rick y Lisa frente a un velero en la playa. Los dos se veían relajados, felices y muy enamorados.

- Bonita fotografía… bonito velero.

- El Huracán… - Rick sonrió, tomando el portarretratos en sus manos. – El corazón del cielo. Pasamos muy buenos momentos en esa embarcación.

- ¿Y cómo está Lisa?

- ¡Hermosa como nunca! – Rick levantó su cabeza y sonrió embelesado. - ¡Dios, Max… estoy tan enamorado de ella! Cada día que pasa… cada momento… no sé, no puedo explicarlo… ¡La amo más y más con cada latido de mi corazón!

- ¡Me da tanto gusto verte tan contento y tan enamorado, Rick! – Max le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa y satisfecha. – Te lo mereces… ambos se lo merecen. Pues, mi estimado señor Hunter, bienvenido a éste lado del mundo… te gustará estar acá. Estar casado con tu mejor amiga es la mayor bendición que cualquier hombre puede aspirar en la vida. Y Rick, tú no pudiste encontrar una mejor compañera que Lisa.

- Ella me complementa en todo sentido. – Rick asintió a las palabras de su amigo con una sonrisa. - ¡La amo, Max! Y el pensar que tengo ante mí el prospecto de toda una vida compartida con ella me hace sentir el hombre más afortunado del universo.

- Lo eres, hermano. – Max se acercó a palmearle la espalda. – Realmente lo eres. ¡Bienvenido a casa!

Rick sonrió y suspiró profundamente. Enseguida tomó algunos de los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio y después de ese interludio con su buen amigo, decidió que era hora de pasar a cosas más oficiales… después de todo había trabajo de 3 semanas amontonado sobre su escritorio… trabajo que definitivamente no se iba a hacer solo y más le valía comenzar.

Los dos amigos dejaron de ser Rick y Max en ese momento para convertirse en el General Hunter y el Capitán Sterling y durante las siguientes dos horas, ambos se enfrascaron en revisar los reportes que Rick tenía sobre su escritorio, mientras Max le daba un parte completo de todo lo que había ocurrido en la base aérea y con los diferentes escuadrones durante su ausencia.

-

* * *

-

En otro lado de la Base Macross, apenas Lisa había puesto un pie dentro de su oficina esa mañana, después de haberse detenido a cada paso para saludar a cuanta persona se cruzaba en su camino, fue recibida por un grito agudo y los brazos de Kelly que, literalmente, se había lanzado sobre ella para abrazarla alrededor del cuello.

- ¡LISA! – Su asistente gritó muy cerca de su oreja, provocando que la almirante cerrara los ojos en un gesto de dolor. - ¡Quiero decir, almirante¡Bienvenida!

- Gracias, Kelly… - Lisa se separó de ella y le sonrió adolorida. – A mi… también me da gusto verte.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – Kelly prácticamente estaba saltando alrededor de ella mientras ambas se dirigían a la oficina privada de Lisa. - ¿Se divirtieron mucho¿El lugar era tan bonito como se veía en los folletos?

- El viaje fue excelente. – Lisa sonrió, dejando su gabardina militar y su gorra de almirante en el perchero. – Y si, la pasamos muy bien… y el lugar era mucho mejor que lo que se veía en los folletos.

- ¡Vaya! – Kelly aplaudía emocionada y en su rostro tenía una expresión de pura alegría. - ¡Me da tanto gusto tenerlos de regreso! Pero estoy emocionada de saber que la pasaron bien… cuando Mir sepa que—

- Kelly… - Lisa sonrió amablemente. – Hay mucho que conversar al respecto, y lo haremos, te lo prometo… pero ahora…

- ¡Oh! – La siempre eficaz teniente Hickson sacudió su cabeza y sonrió. – Lo siento, almirante… debo de ponerla al día con todo.

- ¿Qué novedades hay? – Lisa ya estaba inspeccionado los documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio.

Kelly sacó su agenda electrónica y comenzó a revisar.

- He tratado de ir sacando todos los pendientes, almirante… no se ha acumulado demasiado. El coronel Maistroff ha firmado documentos por ausencia… pero sobre el escritorio le dejé los que requieren de su atención personal. Ya han sido revisados y básicamente sólo necesitan su sello y firma, almirante.

- Me encargo de ellos de inmediato. – Lisa asintió. - ¿Algo más¿Hablaste con los Stonewell?

- Sí… - Kelly sonrió y se sonrojó levemente, pero de inmediato recuperó la compostura. – Enviaron una carpeta de información… está a su derecha, almirante.

- ¡Muy bien! – Lisa clavó sus ojos momentáneamente en la carpeta con el logotipo de las Industrias Stonewell Bellcom, antes de regresarlos a los documentos que estaba revisando. – Tengo que revisar eso también…

- El pendiente del museo… - Kelly bajó la voz y le guiñó el ojo. – Ya quedó listo también… si desea ir a inspeccionarlo.

- ¡Oh! – Lisa sonrió. - ¡Gracias Kelly! Te lo agradezco de todo corazón.

- Otra cosa, almirante… el General Martín me pidió que en cuanto usted volviera, se comunicara de inmediato con él. Creo que es urgente.

- En ese caso necesito que establezcas comunicación de inmediato, yo—

Lisa se detuvo a mitad de la frase, mientras Kelly anotaba algo en la agenda. Su mirada se levantó cuando se percató del silencio de la almirante y la encontró observando la hoja de papel que traía en las manos. La expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad en el rostro de Lisa hicieron que Kelly se sobresaltara un poco.

- Almirante… ¿Está todo bien con ese documento¿Hay algo que debería…?

- No… - Lisa la interrumpió. – Todo está bien, Kelly… es sólo que…

- ¿Sí?

- Hasta éste momento me percaté de que…

Kelly se acercó a Lisa y sonrió de oreja a oreja al darse cuenta de qué era o que había causado esa reacción en la almirante. Lisa sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risita, mientras tomaba su pluma fuente para comenzar a firmar los documentos.

- Almirante Lisa Hayes-Hunter. – Leyó en el documento.

- Bueno, los nuevos documentos están saliendo de esa manera. Comencé a redactarlos de esa manera porque… bueno, ese es su nuevo nombre – Kelly sonrió traviesamente.- Espero que esté bien, almirante.

- Lo está, Kelly… - Lisa sonreía soñadora. – Créeme que lo está.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Lisa? – Kelly habló con más familiaridad. – La verdad es que te ves feliz… radiante.

- ¡Oh, me siento feliz! – Lisa sonrió. - ¡Hay mucho que quiero contarles! Pero—

- Sí, lo sé. – Kelly sonrió. – Voy a comunicarla con el General Martín.

La teniente Hickson se acercó al sistema de intercomunicación y comenzó a trabajar en ella, mientras Lisa seguía firmando los documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio, sin dejar de sonreír al ver una y otra vez su nombre en aquellas hojas de papel.

- Lisa Hayes-Hunter… - Se repetía, queriendo acostumbrarse a ello. - ¡Lisa Hayes-Hunter!

Dos minutos después Kelly le informó que el General Martín estaba en línea. Lisa se acercó al intercomunicador de video y con un movimiento de su mano le señaló a Kelly que los documentos estaban listos y que podía llevárselos. Kelly tomó el legajo que Lisa le entregó y salió de la oficina mientras Lisa se colocaba sus audífonos y abría la comunicación con el general.

- ¡Buenos días General Martín! – Lisa lo saludó con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Almirante Hayes! – Martín le devolvió la sonrisa y un rápido saludo militar. - ¿O debería decir Almirante Hayes-Hunter, señora?

Lisa soltó una risita y sacudió la cabeza.

- Precisamente estaba firmando unos documentos en donde mi asistente ya puso ese nombre… ¡Se siente tan maravillosamente irreal!

- Asumo que les fue bien en su viaje de bodas. – Martín sonrió. – Se le ve feliz, almirante… creo que el clima del Caribe le sentó bien.

- ¡Fue un viaje extraordinario, general! – Lisa sonrió. – General, yo quiero agradecerle a usted y a su esposa todo lo que hicieron por nosotros… con la boda y todo.

- Fue un honor. – Martín sonrió paternalmente. – Almirante, no quiero quitarle el tiempo, sobre todo porque sé que debe de ponerse al día… y sinceramente lo que le voy a pedir…

Martín hizo una pausa, casi como si no supiera como proseguir con lo que tenía que decir. Lisa lo observó con curiosidad y el buen general suspiró pesadamente y trató de sonreír.

- Almirante, estuve revisando la propuesta que me envió hace unas semanas, sobre la reorganización militar de la RDF.

- ¿Sí? – Los ojos de Lisa brillaron. – Es un gran proyecto, general… pero yo lo considero una prioridad. Es necesario que se reorganicen las fuerzas, que se modernice el sistema… general Martín, creo que debemos de—

- ¡Así es, almirante Hayes! – Martín la interrumpió amablemente. – Yo estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted… presenté la propuesta ante el consejo y ellos también lo consideran una prioridad. Y por lo mismo se me instruyó que le dé luz verde a éste proyecto y que además se eche a andar a la brevedad posible. Debemos de tener un reporte preliminar elaborado antes del fin de año… tenemos apenas dos meses para trabajar en ello.

- Usted sabe que estoy a su disposición, General. Éste proyecto debe iniciarse tan pronto como se pueda… dos meses son suficientes para presentar ese reporte preliminar. Sin embargo tenemos que iniciar con la reestructuración de inmediato… elaborar un borrador de la cadena de mandos, del sistema operativo que se implementará, una tabla de rangos, una parrilla de promociones…

- ¡Hay mucho por hacer, almirante! Y por eso me es tan difícil comunicarle lo que tengo que hacerle saber…

- ¿De qué habla, general? – La voz de Lisa tembló levemente.

- Almirante Hayes… el consejo del GTU me pidió que le haga saber que debe de presentarse a la brevedad posible en las oficinas centrales de Ciudad Monumento… para tener una conferencia sobre éste tema y sobre los avances en el proyecto de migración espacial. El doctor Greenwell acaba de enviar un reporte preliminar, estoy seguro de que usted recibió una copia.

- Debo de tenerla entre mis documentos sobre el escritorio. – Lisa miró el altero de papeles que aún tenía que revisar. – Pero… ¿Ir a Ciudad Monumento¿Cuándo?

- Odio tener que hacer esto, almirante… siento que al General Hunter no le gustará que secuestremos a su esposa… pero necesitamos que esté presente en una serie de reuniones en los cuarteles generales del GTU el miércoles y jueves. ¿Cree que le sea posible venir con tanta premura? Si creé que se le complicarían las cosas puedo ver si hay posibilidades de cambiar esas reuniones para el lunes y martes de la próxima semana, yo—

- ¡NO! – Lisa se apresuró a contestar. – La próxima semana no sería realmente buena para mí, general… es preferible… el miércoles y jueves.

- ¿Entonces la veo por aquí ese día?

- Por supuesto. – Lisa sonrió tristemente. – Ahí estaré… llevaré unos borradores en los que he estado trabajando y espero que podamos sacar algunas propuestas concretas.

- Estoy seguro de que así será. – Martín sonrió. – No le quito más el tiempo, almirante… la veo en Monumento en dos días.

- ¡Muchas gracias por todo, general Martín!

Después de las despedidas de rigor, Lisa dio por terminada la comunicación y se hundió en su asiento, suspirando profundamente. En dos días tendría que volar a Ciudad Monumento y sabía que a Rick no le iba a emocionar particularmente la noticia… podía pedirle que fuera con ella, pero sinceramente necesitaba que se quedara en Ciudad Macross y se encargara de los muchos pendientes que tenían entre manos.

- Aunque por otro lado… - Lisa miró por la ventana. – Quizás podría—

La almirante no terminó su pensamiento, pues la puerta de la oficina de había abierto de golpe y Miriya había entrado hecha un verdadero tifón, con los brazos extendidos y gritando emocionada. Casi por reflejo Lisa se puso de pie y dio un paso atrás, pero fue lo más lejos que pudo llegar antes de que su amiga la embistiera y la abrazara con todas sus fuerzas, sacando de golpe todo el aire de los pulmones de Lisa y levantándola en vilo.

- ¡LISA! – Miriya se rió. - ¡Regresaron¿Por qué no nos han llamado¿Cómo les fue¿Qué les pareció el lugar de su viaje de bodas¿Cómo está Rick¡LISA!

- Mir… - Kelly, quien había entrado detrás de ella, le palmeó levemente el hombro. – Quizás la almirante podría responder a tus preguntas si la dejaras respirar…

Miriya soltó a Lisa, quien se había puesto levemente azul, y la almirante tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. La meltrán la miró y sonrió de oreja a oreja, al tiempo que volvía a dejarse ir sobre ella para abrazarla.

- ¡Te ves muy bien, Lisa¿Cómo estuvo el viaje¿Cómo te sientes¿Qué dice Rick?

- Estamos bien, Mir… - Lisa la alejó de ella con todo el tacto y diplomacia que pudo. – Nos fue muy bien… estamos felices de estar de regreso… y me da mucho gusto verte.

- ¡Oh, pero mírate nada más! – Miriya caminaba en torno a la almirante, inspeccionándola por todos lados. - ¡Te ves muy bien, Lisa! Bronceado perfecto… tu cabello luce excelente y tu piel… ¡Me da tanto gusto tenerte de regreso!

Mir hizo el intento de volver a abrazar a Lisa, pero la almirante dio un paso atrás y levantó sus brazos para mantener algo de distancia entre ella y su amiga meltrán, mientras le sonreía amistosamente.

- Sí, gracias Mir…

- ¡Oh, pero debes de contarnos todo! – Miriya se reía y aplaudía emocionada. - ¡Lisa, vas a tener que venir a almorzar con nosotras! De todas maneras Rick no va a estar disponible sino hasta más tarde… ¿Vendrás?

- Sí, claro… - Lisa sonrió con cierta frustración, sabiendo que Miriya tenía razón y que Rick no estaría disponible a la hora del almuerzo. – En realidad me gustaría también que fueran a mi casa… tengo algunos regalos para ustedes.

- ¿Qué te parece una cena en tu casa? – Miriya estaba muy emocionada. - ¿Hoy por la noche¿Mañana tal vez? Tú pones la casa y los regalos, Kelly y yo ponemos la cena.

- ¡SÍ! – Kelly comenzó a imitar a Miriya y a aplaudir emocionada. - ¡Podemos llevar algunos sándwiches de tres quesos! Son mi nueva receta, los acabo de inventar.

Lisa levantó las cejas y dio otro paso atrás, mientras sus dos amigas hablaban al mismo tiempo y no dejaban de reír. Los ojos de la almirante iban de un lado al otro, sin entender del todo qué era lo que estaba sucediendo ahí… escuchaba hablar de nuevos inventos culinarios, de regalos, de perros y de fotos de boda.

- ¡Chicas! – La almirante finalmente intentó poner algo de orden. - ¡Escúchenme! Creo que mañana sería un buen día… mañana por la noche… ¿Qué les parece?

Una nueva oleada de caos siguió a la propuesta de Lisa, mientras Miriya y Kelly trataban de ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué cosas llevaría cada quien a aquella cena y las cantidades que deberían de llevar. Lisa no pudo evitar el reír alegremente al darse cuenta de que había regresado a su vida normal… si es que aquello podía considerarse normal. En esos meses que había pasado con Miriya y Kelly había aprendido al menos una verdad innegable: cuando esas dos hablaban al mismo tiempo, no tenía caso interrumpirlas, sino más bien esperar pacientemente a que terminaran de hacerlo. De todas maneras ellas no prestarían mucha atención y cualquier interrupción sería totalmente inútil.

- ¡Entonces ya está decidido! – Miriya finalmente anunció y Lisa se preguntó que clase de superpoderes aquellas dos chicas poseían para poderse entender mutuamente mientras hablaban al mismo tiempo. – Mañana a las siete en tu casa, Lisa… tú no te preocupes por nada, la comida corre por nuestra cuenta… vamos a invitar a Tanya y Saleh, si no te molesta…

- ¡Claro que no me molesta! – Lisa sonrió.- También tenemos regalos para ellos.

- ¡Excelente! Queremos ver todas las fotos que tengan del viaje… los detalles jugosos puedes contárnoslos hoy durante el almuerzo… esos son sólo para chicas.

- Bueno… - Lisa se sonrojó y aclaró su garganta. – La verdad es que… no hay mucho que decir.

- ¡No seas penosa, Lisa! – Miriya le pasó la mano por los hombros y le sonrió. – Después de todo lo que sucedió antes de la boda, quiero saber si las cosas valieron la pena… las asesorías y todo lo demás.

Kelly se rió de buena gana cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Lisa y la manera en cómo se había sonrojado hasta las orejas. Sin embargo decidió que era momento de rescatar a su jefa (y ahora prima) del acoso de Miriya… o lo que era lo mismo, de la tortura meltran.

- Almirante¿Tiene alguna orden especial… con respecto a lo que habló con el general Martín¿Algo que deba de agendar o cualquier cosa?

- ¡Oh…! – La voz de Lisa sonó decepcionada. – A decir verdad… sí, necesito que agendes una salida a Ciudad Monumento… miércoles y jueves.

- ¿Vas a ir a Monumento? – Miriya parpadeó confundida. - ¡Pero si acabas de llegar!

- Hay asuntos que atender, Mir… - Lisa sonrió. – Y te agradecería que no le dijeras nada a Rick al respecto hasta que yo lo haga.

La meltrán hizo un gesto como si cerrara un cierre en sus labios y luego levantó las manos en un gesto que bien podía significar que estaba desarmada y que no causaría problemas. Lisa asintió, sabiendo que con todo podía confiar en su amiga.

- Y Kelly, - Lisa continuó. – Te agradecería mucho si pudieras ir conmigo.

- ¿A Monumento? – Los ojos de la teniente brillaron, mientras se levantaban de la agenda electrónica, en donde había estado arreglando las actividades semanales de la almirante. - ¿Quiere que vaya con usted, almirante?

- Necesitaré de mi asistente. – Lisa le puso la mano en el hombro. – Así que prepárate, saldremos el miércoles por la mañana.

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante! – Kelly se cuadró ante ella y sonrió emocionada. – A decir verdad, no conozco Ciudad Monumento y…

- Y David está allá. – Miriya sonrió traviesamente, dándole un empujoncito juguetón a Kelly.

- Bueno, yo… - Kelly se sonrojó y comenzó a tallarse la nariz en un gesto que Lisa reconoció como muy típico de su esposo. – Yo voy por razones de trabajo… no creo tener tiempo para…

- ¡Hay tiempo para todo! – Miriya se rió. – No creo que Lisa no te permita tener una… escapada romántica con David, Kelly.

- ¡Mir! – Kelly se quejó pero terminó riéndose.

- Hay algo más… - Ahora fue el turno de la almirante de salir en defensa de su asistente. – Algo que quiero pedirles y que… que agradecería si pudieran mantener en el más estricto secreto.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Bueno… - Una sonrisa tímida comenzó a aparecer lentamente en los labios de la almirante. – Es que… dentro de una semana es 4 de noviembre…

Lisa dejó esas palabras al aire y miró los rostros inexpresivos de Miriya y Kelly que la observaban sin saber exactamente a dónde quería ella llegar con aquello. La meltrán movió su cabeza y complementó aquel gesto con un movimiento insistente de sus manos, animando a su amiga a continuar.

- ¿Y…?

- Es cumpleaños de Rick. – La voz de Lisa pareció destilar miel cuando pronunció aquellas palabras.

Miriya y Kelly se miraron y sonrieron… en realidad ya no había necesidad de que Lisa dijera nada más, de pronto ambas habían comprendido lo que ella seguramente iba a pedirles, pero decidieron que la dejarían hablar de todas maneras, lo cuál Lisa ya estaba haciendo.

- Quiero preparar algo memorable para él… - Lisa sonreía emocionada. – Él se ha encargado de hacer que mis dos últimos cumpleaños sean muy especiales—

- Particularmente el último. – Miriya completó con una sonrisa traviesa, un guiño y un codazo en el costado de Kelly.

- Yo jamás he tenido la oportunidad de celebrar el suyo. – Lisa prosiguió, sin siquiera percatarse de las miradas y sonrisas de sus amigas. – Hace dos años estábamos en plena Misión Sahara… el año pasado… - el rostro de la almirante se ensombreció momentáneamente. – Bueno, el año pasado no estábamos pasando exactamente por el mejor momento de nuestra relación… - Lisa suspiró y movió su mano, como tratando de espantar esos malos recuerdos. – En todo caso, quiero que éste año sea inolvidable…

Lisa miró al ventanal y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Rick no ha celebrado su cumpleaños… no desde que era un niño, en todo caso. Y se merece algo especial… quiero que sea un cumpleaños que jamás olvide. – La almirante miró a sus amigas, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. – Quiero prepararle algo que sea maravilloso para él, algo memorable… ¿Creen que puedan ayudarme?

- ¡Por todos los cielos! – Miriya levantó sus brazos al cielo frustradamente. – Organizamos la mejor boda que Ciudad Macross ha visto en su historia¿cierto? Una fiesta de cumpleaños para Rick es pan comido… sinceramente, tu piloto no necesita mucho para entretenerse, Lisa. Una piñata, globos, pastel y dulces y lo tendrás contento.

La sonrisa de Lisa se hizo aún más radiante al escuchar aquello. No sabía si Miriya lo había dicho en serio o no, pero la idea le pareció estupenda. Sus manos se unieron sobre su pecho y Kelly podía jurar que por un momento Lisa había dado unos saltos de alegría.

- ¡Una fiesta sorpresa! – Lisa se rió. - ¡Qué fantástica idea!

- ¿Le gustó la idea? – Miriya le preguntó a Kelly, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Seguida de una noche romántica… - Lisa continuó, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. - ¡Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría regalarle! He estado pensando en regalos que seguramente le gustarían… creo que ese viaje a Monumento cayó de maravilla después de todo.

- ¡Ya veremos que organizamos para Rick! – Miriya sonrió. – Pero te aseguro que lo que sea que le prepares al piloto, será memorable para él, Lisa… sencillamente porque viene de ti.

- ¡Estoy muy emocionada!

El teléfono de la oficina de Lisa sonó insistentemente, interrumpiendo aquella conversación. Kelly se apresuró a responder y enseguida le pasó la llamada a la almirante… era el coronel Maistroff.

Mientras Lisa atendía la llamada, Miriya y Kelly seguían hablando animadamente sobre su nueva misión: la planeación de la fiesta de cumpleaños de cierto piloto cabeza dura que traía vuelta loca a la almirante de la RDF.

Cuando Lisa terminó su llamada, suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió a Kelly, quien ya la observaba con la agenda en mano.

- Kelly, el coronel Maistroff viene en camino… no me pases llamadas ni nada. Vamos a hacer revisión general de reportes de éstas tres últimas semanas. Prepara algo de café y galletas por favor.

- ¡Pero no comas demasiado, Lisa! Recuerda que vamos a ir a almorzar juntas… y suerte con el coronel. – Miriya le palmeó la espalda.

- Gracias. – Lisa trató de sonreír. – Otra cosa, Kelly… programa una reunión de staff a las 1700 horas, con los jefes de escuadrones. Prepara la sala de reuniones M-11…

- ¡Considérelo hecho, almirante! – Kelly se cuadró y salió de la oficina.

- Bien… - Miriya le sonrió a su amiga. – La diversión terminó… suerte con Maistroff, Lisa. Y no creas que te vas a escapar… yo te invito el almuerzo, pero tú vas a tener que darme detalles jugosos de tu viaje de bodas. ¿De acuerdo?

- Ya lo veremos. – Lisa empujó a la meltrán hacia la puerta. – Lo único que quiero decirte es que gracias por todo, Mir.

- ¡Oooh! – La meltrán sonrió una pequeña sonrisa sugestiva. – Eso quiere decir que las cosas fueron bien…

- Fueron muy bien. – Lisa le regresó la sonrisa. – Y no voy a decir más.

- Por ahora. – Miriya le guiñó el ojo.

Lisa soltó una carcajada y empujó juguetonamente a Miriya fuera de su oficina. La meltrán se rió y la señaló con el dedo, como si la estuviera amenazando con un arma.

- ¡Te veo de rato, y no pienses que te vas a escapar viva de ésta, Hayes!

- Es Hayes-Hunter para usted, señora Sterling.

- ¡Es Parino Sterling, almirante Hayes!

Miriya salió de la recepción casi al mismo tiempo que el coronel Maistroff apareció por ahí, con un legajo de documentos debajo de su brazo, y saludó a la almirante con un formal saludo militar. Lisa adquirió su característico aire de seguridad y confianza y le respondió el saludo, mientras le indicaba que entrara a su oficina y Kelly se apresuraba a llevarles el café… aquella sería una reunión muy larga.

-

* * *

-

Eran las 1630 horas y la almirante Hayes sentía que aquel día había sido demasiado largo para ella. No había podido darse ni un respiro… apenas había tenido la oportunidad de hacerse un tiempo – 45 minutos, para ser precisa – para ir a almorzar con Kelly y Miriya… si es que aquello podía considerarse almuerzo. La realidad es que no había comido demasiado, ocupada como estaba en contestar las preguntas de sus amigas y contarles de las mil aventuras que había vivido con Rick durante su luna de miel.

Ni Kelly ni Miriya parecían dispuestas a dejarla escapar, pero la agenda demandaba atención y Lisa agradeció al cielo por ello cuando las preguntas de Miriya comenzaron a subir de tono. Lisa y Kelly habían regresado entonces a la oficina y habían estado trabajando sin parar durante un par de horas… hasta que Lisa decidió que era momento de salir a tomar aire puro y darse cinco minutos antes de su siguiente reunión para ir a la maquina expendedora de Petite Cola.

Salió a los jardines de la base y caminó hasta el lugar en donde la maquina expendedora más cercana estaba, entre el edificio de Relaciones Públicas y el de Recursos Humanos, justo frente al edificio del almirantazgo. Llegó y compró su refresco, para después recargarse pesadamente en la maquina y dejar escapar un suspiro profundo. Sus ojos se clavaron en el paisaje otoñal… las hojas de los árboles que mostraban todos los tonos posibles del otoño y se dejó acariciar por la suave brisa que venía del norte. Un par de minutos después Lisa sonrió cuando escuchó el sonido metálico de la maquina al expender otra lata de refresco.

- ¡Que día! – La voz cansada de Rick llegó hasta sus oídos, aunque ella ya se había percatado de su presencia por su simple aroma. – Documentos, reportes, reuniones… y por si fuera poco ahora tengo que pasar el resto de la tarde compartiendo a mi almirante con todos los jefes de escuadrones… ¡La vida no es justa! Quisiera poder treparme a una _Cocina de Mamá_ y regresar a la Bahía de Palmeras.

- ¡Si pudiéramos! – Lisa suspiró y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo estás, preciosa? – Rick se recargó a su lado en la maquina expendedora. - ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

- Extrañarte, pensar en ti y luego extrañarte todavía más.

Lisa ladeó su cabeza para mirar a Rick y los dos sonrieron con ternura. El piloto tomó esa sonrisa como invitación para acercarse y besar suavemente a su esposa en los labios, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con ternura.

- Yo también te he extrañado como un loco, Hayes… ¿De qué se trata la reunión que tenemos pendiente¿Va a durar mucho? – El piloto hizo su mejor cara de perrito de aparador. – Ya quiero ir a casa… contigo.

- Yo también. – Lisa le sonrió y lo besó en la punta de la nariz, pero de inmediato su semblante se tornó serio. – Rick, hay algo que quiero decirte antes de que entremos a esa reunión… sé que no te va a gustar pero…

Lisa dejó que esas palabras flotaran en el aire y sintió que su corazón se agitaba un poco al ver la preocupación que súbitamente había cubierto el apuesto rostro de su piloto. Él se enderezó para mirarla de frente y pasó su brazo a un lado de la cabeza de ella, para recargarlo sobre la maquina expendedora y así inmovilizar a Lisa entre la maquina y su cuerpo.

- A ver… - El piloto tomó la barbilla de Lisa con sus dedos índice y pulgar y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. - ¿Qué pasó, bonita?

Lisa suspiró profundamente y miró a Rick a los ojos, soltándole la noticia sin anestesia.

- El miércoles tengo que ir a Ciudad Monumento… y voy a estar dos días por allá.

- Oh… - Rick desvió su mirada.

Por un momento el piloto se quedó en silencio absoluto, no sabiendo en realidad que podía decir, pero sintiendo que su estómago súbitamente le dolía e incluso que la respiración le faltaba un poco. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lisa, que lo observaban con lágrimas contenidas. Rick bajó la mirada, sabiendo que en ese momento debería ser fuerte para ella y darle todo el apoyo que pudiera.

- Dos días en Monumento… - Él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por que su voz no se quebrara. – Y—supongo que no… que yo no—

- Preferiría que te quedaras Rick… hay cosas pendientes aquí en la base que quisiera que estuvieran en tus manos en mi ausencia.

- Entiendo. – Rick asintió con tristeza. – Pero… ¿De qué se trata esto? Apenas vamos regresando al trabajo¿Por qué te están llamando tan de repente?

- Es sobre la reestructuración de las fuerzas armadas. – Lisa le explicó casi en un susurro. – Parece ser que aceptaron la propuesta que les hice hace unas semanas pero quieren discutir los detalles… tenemos que tener un reporte preliminar listo para fin de año. Es importante, Rick… tú lo sabes.

Lisa había levantado su mirada y había clavado sus ojos en los de Rick de una manera casi suplicante. Los ojos de él se movieron de un lado a otro, tratando de estudiar las señales que Lisa le estaba enviando… esas señales que él había aprendido a identificar: ella tenía miedo de la reacción que él pudiera tener a esa noticia. En ese momento el piloto decidió que pasara lo que pasara, siempre apoyaría a Lisa y las decisiones que ella tuviera que tomar. No quería que ella sintiera ningún tipo de incertidumbre ni que se sintiera nerviosa a su lado. Se prometió que siempre le daría seguridad y sería su roca firme en la cuál ella se pudiera apoyar… sin importar lo que sucediera.

- Lo sé. – El piloto asintió y la besó suavemente en la frente, aunque más que un beso fue una caricia con sus labios. – Y eso es algo bueno¿cierto?

- Si tengo éxito con mi propuesta, el trabajo se aligeraría considerablemente para todos, amor… en especial para ti y para mí.

- Dos días de ausencia es un precio justo si lo que dices es cierto, bonita. – Rick la besó en la mejilla. – Pero… ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti dos días¡Me voy a volver loco!

Lisa le sonrió y le acomodó cariñosamente el cuello de su casaca militar. Había esperado que Rick se mostrara menos cooperativo y que refunfuñara mucho más con aquella noticia. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Rick estaba tomando muy en serio su papel de esposo y de su segundo al mando, lo que implicaba que sin importar lo que sucediera, ella siempre podía contar con él para apoyarla y ayudarla.

- Gracias Rick… - Lisa susurró. – Por tu apoyo.

- No me agrada la idea de pasar dos días sin ti… - Rick respondió honestamente y arrugó el entrecejo. – No creas que estoy feliz con éste arreglo y no voy a negar que me siento algo contrariado… pero quiero que siempre cuentes conmigo, Lisa… para lo que sea y tú lo sabes. Cuando me necesites, seré el primero en apoyar cualquier decisión que tomes… aún y cuándo personalmente no me haga feliz.

- Es por nuestro bien, amor… - Lisa seguía jugando con el cuello de su uniforme. – Reestructurando las fuerzas de defensa de la manera en que lo estoy proponiendo nosotros solamente quedaríamos a cargo de la rama espacial… nos permitiría enfocarnos directamente a nuestros proyectos… tu dejarías de preocuparte por largos turnos de patrullaje y por responsabilidades que realmente no deberían estar bajo nuestra jurisdicción.

- Pues vas a tener que explicarme tu propuesta en detalle, amor… - Rick la miraba con tristeza. - Esta misma noche.

- ¿En una reunión privada de staff? – Lisa le sonrió seductoramente.

- Muy privada. – Rick escondió su rostro en el cuello de Lisa. - ¿Qué le parece, almirante?

- General…- Lisa se rió cuando sintió que los labios de Rick le provocaban cosquillas. – Éste no es el comportamiento ni la etiqueta que usted de debe de mostrarle a su almirante… y menos en terrenos oficiales.

- ¿Y usted realmente cree que a mí me importa?

- Te puedo enviar al calabozo por esto, piloto rebelde. – Lisa sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras disfrutaba del asalto amoroso del piloto.

- Mientras haya visita conyugal, no me quejo.

- ¡Eres terrible, Rick Hunter! – Lisa tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó de lleno en los labios. - ¡Te amo!

- Te voy a extrañar, amor. – Rick la miró con un gesto de desamparo en su rostro que provocó la ternura en Lisa. - ¡Te voy a extrañar mucho! – El piloto la abrazó contra su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Sólo son dos días, amor… te prometo que se irán rápido. Además, Kelly irá conmigo.

- Bueno, esa es una buena noticia. – Rick seguía besándola en la mejilla, en la frente, en donde podía. – No quisiera que anduvieras sola por allá… voy a asignar a un grupo de VF1's para que te escolten y eso es algo que no pienso negociar, almirante. – El piloto sentenció, cuando notó que Lisa abría la boca para protestar. – Y si yo acepto que usted se vaya, usted debe aceptar mis condiciones. Y se acabó.

Lisa lo miró con amor y le sonrió, al tiempo que él recargaba su frente en la de ella. Rick le regresó la sonrisa y le acarició el rostro con la yema de su dedo.

- Almorcé con las chicas. – Lisa le informó, cambiando bruscamente el tema.

- Yo con los del Skull. – Rick le besó la punta de la nariz. - ¡Acoso total!

- Lo mismo me pasó a mí. – Lisa se rió. – Y creo que seguiremos en esa línea… mañana los Sterling y Kelly irán a cenar a la casa… ellos van a llevar la comida… nosotros pondremos los regalos.

- Me parece justo. – Rick le recorría su rostro con sus labios. – Lisa… amor… ¿Te había dicho lo hermosa que eres y lo mucho que te adoro?

- Dímelo… - Lisa le sonrió al piloto de una manera que parecía que sus ojos estaban lanzando fuego.

Rick entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de salir con alguna frase ingeniosa pero después decidió que las palabras sobraban cuando podía demostrárselo con hechos. Tomó el rostro de Lisa en sus manos y la besó de una manera tal que la almirante se sintió mareada y sintió cómo el piloto llevaba su corazón al límite con aquel beso de puro amor.

Ambos hubieran seguido ahí por horas, pero la alarma en el reloj pulsera del piloto les hizo saber que era hora de ir a la junta que tenían pendiente para esa tarde… tras la cuál podrían ir a su casa y relajarse juntos el resto de la noche. Esa era suficiente motivación para querer hacer las cosas lo más rápido que fueran posibles.

- Bueno, el deber llama. – Lisa suspiró, resignada.

- Almirante… - Rick le ofreció galantemente su brazo a su esposa. - ¿Me permite escoltarla hasta el salón de juntas?

- ¡Por supuesto, general¡Que amable!

Lisa tomó el brazo que él le ofrecía y los dos sonrieron profundamente, mientras se dirigían al edificio del almirantazgo, conversando animadamente y capturando las miradas y las sonrisas de todos los que se cruzaban en su camino.

-

-

* * *

- 

Esa noche Lisa y Rick reposaban en su lecho conyugal después de haber hecho el amor. Aún no era demasiado tarde, pero después del día tan agotador que ambos habían tenido, los dos habían decidido ir a la cama temprano… pero inevitablemente una cosa había llevado a la otra y a pesar de que ambos estaban bastante cansados, se habían dado su tiempo para amarse lenta y suavemente, sin prisas y sin preocupaciones. Aquella sesión de amor se había prolongado durante horas y los había dejado deliciosamente agotados… pero por alguna razón ninguno de los dos podía dormir.

Lisa estaba acostada de espaldas en la cama y a su lado Rick descansaba sobre su brazo, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano. Miraba a su esposa con adoración y la escuchaba con atención al tiempo que le acariciaba distraídamente el pecho, los costados y las clavículas, mientras ella seguía explicándole todo sobre la reestructuración de las fuerzas de defensa… básicamente lo que iría a exponer a Ciudad Monumento.

- … dividiendo así las cosas, - Lisa hablaba, acariciándole el contorno del rostro a su esposo levemente con la punta de los dedos. – Básicamente tendríamos reestructuradas las 4 ramas de servicio que existían antes de la guerra… trabajando en coordinación por medio de un Estado Mayor Conjunto y bajo el mando de una Comandancia Suprema.

- Suena bastante simple y práctico. – El piloto seguía sus palabras con interés. – Me parece que lo que estás proponiendo es una organización operable y sin demasiados recovecos burocráticos… sencilla, directa y contundente.

- Es la única manera de trabajar, amor… lo último que deseo es enredarme en complicados aparatos burocráticos. Se trata de agilizar las cosas, no de entorpecerlas. El GTU está comenzando a funcionar de manera global y requiere urgentemente del apoyo militar. Hay comunidades autónomas que se han circunscrito al GTU y que solicitan constantemente de los servicios de las fuerzas de defensa, en particular aquellas en territorios de frontera. No podemos defraudarlas, de nuestra capacidad de respuesta depende que muchas otras comunidades quieran anexarse a éste esfuerzo que el GTU está haciendo.

- Y la capacidad de respuesta de las fuerzas de defensa se incrementará considerablemente en la medida en que haya más jefes que puedan responder a esos llamados de auxilio y prestar el apoyo correspondiente.

- Así es. – Lisa ahora acariciaba el brazo fuerte de Rick, subiendo su caricia hasta sus hombros. – Una sola persona no puede hacerlo todo, amor… después de la guerra el caos se apoderó de nuestras fuerzas armadas y el almirante Gloval tuvo que asumir el control total… pero esos tiempos han quedado atrás… una sola persona no puede detentar tanto poder ni tanta responsabilidad… es sencillamente demasiado.

- ¡Te admiro tanto Lisa! – Rick sonrió y se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios. – Cualquier otra persona en tu posición estaría hambrienta de poder… en estos momentos tú eres la mujer más poderosa del mundo, amor… eres la jefa suprema de todas las fuerzas de defensa… y el que estés pensando en éste tipo de reestructuración… ¡Eres increíble, Hayes!

- Es demasiada responsabilidad… yo no puedo con todo, amor… además yo no tengo entrenamiento formal ni gran experiencia en asuntos del ejercito o de marina, ni de fuerza aérea. Mi rama de servicio siempre fueron las Fuerzas Espaciales, la UN-SPACY… y con el Proyecto de Migración… bueno, es algo que le debo al almirante Gloval, amor.

- ¡No sabes cuánto te amo y cuánto te admiro, pequeña! – El piloto la seguía acariciando con amor. – Y me da gusto que no sigas con tu maldito complejo de superchica… tú tienes la capacidad de hacer lo que quieras hacer, de mandar a cuantos ejércitos estén bajo tu comando… tú sola podrías ganar mil guerras, _señorita Daedalous Attack_… pero me da gusto ver que estás delegando funciones… no tienes nada que probar, preciosa… ¡Eres la mujer más increíble del mundo!

- ¿Complejo de superchica? – Lisa arrugó el entrecejo, pero no pudo evitar el sonreír. - ¿Qué se supone que eso significa, Hunter?

- ¿No escuchaste todo lo demás que te dije? – Él levantó las cejas.

- La verdad es que dejé de escucharte cuando tus ojos comenzaron a brillar de esta manera.

- ¿De qué manera?

- De la manera en cómo están brillando ahora. – Lisa le sonrió seductoramente.

- Hmmm… - Rick le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a ella para abrazarla estrechamente, mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de Lisa y comenzaba a besarla. - ¡Me encantan estas reuniones de staff!

- ¡Rick! – Lisa suspiró, echando sus brazos al cuello de su piloto y sonriendo radiantemente. – Aunque estas no son precisamente reuniones de staff… yo más bien diría que son de mi Estado Mayor.

- ¡Excelente¿Y podemos tener muchas de estas¿En la oficina también?

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió y su risa pura y cristalina inundó el corazón del piloto, haciéndolo sonreír. - ¡Eres una rata!

- Bueno¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta estar casado con mi oficial superior. – Rick no dejaba de besarla. – Podemos trabajar hasta tarde y después disfrutar de nuestro muy merecido _coffee break_… que en realidad no es para tomar café, sino más bien un buen postre… endulzado con la miel más dulce del universo.

- Pero todo es estrictamente cuestión laboral. – Lisa lo miró a los ojos con una seriedad apabullante que hizo que él se riera suavemente.

- Estrictamente laboral, almirante… total y absolutamente por motivos de trabajo.

Diciendo eso, el piloto atrapó los labios de su esposa con los suyos y comenzó a besarla profunda y apasionadamente. Lisa no se resistió, antes bien se relajó en los brazos de su piloto y comenzó a devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad y emoción que él le estaba demostrando… cualquier asunto de trabajo quedó en el olvido para la joven pareja, mientras ambos comenzaban a dirigirse a ese punto sin retorno en donde nada más existía para ellos en el universo… nada más que su amor.

-

* * *

-

Desde muy temprano aquel día, el General Hunter se había enfrascado en la tarea de asignar al grupo de combate que escoltaría a la Almirante Hayes a Ciudad Monumento al día siguiente. Él mismo había inspeccionado la revisión mecánica del VC-33 que sería en encargado de transportar a la comandante de las Fuerzas de Defensa. No quería dejar nada al azar; si Lisa tenía que viajar y si él se iba a quedar atrás, por lo menos se aseguraría de que todo estuviera en orden y que ningún contratiempo ocurriera durante su viaje.

- ¿Y a quién va a asignar la almirante Hayes para que sea tu asistente durante su ausencia y la de Kelly? – Max preguntó a espaldas de Rick, mientras él, en traje de faena, se ocupaba en inspeccionar los neumáticos del VC-33.

- Yo no necesito asistente. – Rick se defendió. – Yo puedo hacer las cosas yo solito.

- ¡Seguramente! – Max se rió. – En todo caso no creo que Lisa estuviera muy cómoda al dejarte con alguna interna de la Academia Militar mientras ella está en Monumento.

- ¿De qué hablas, Sterling? – Rick se rió y golpeó a su amigo en el estómago. – Te digo, yo no necesito asistente... y si llego a necesitarlo, contigo me basta y me sobra.

- Gracias... creo. – Max hizo una mueca y se acomodó sus anteojos.

- Además, podrían mandarme a todas las chicas de la academia que quisieran... tú sabes que mi corazón ya tiene dueña. Y soy un hombre fiel.

- Lo sé. – Max sonrió y se recargó en el fuselaje de la aeronave. - ¿Y qué se siente estar casado, viejo?

Rick dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su amigo, lanzándole una mirada y una sonrisa que fueron mucho más elocuentes que mil palabras. El piloto tomó una franela y comenzó a limpiarse las manos, al tiempo que se acercaba a su amigo.

- ¡Me siento feliz, Max! Jamás pensé que me podría sentir así... quiero decir, tan tranquilo, tan lleno de paz y de alegría. Siento como si todo fuera perfecto en el mundo, como si todo de pronto tuviera una razón y un sentido. ¡Estoy enamorado!

Max le sonrió comprensivamente y le palmeó el hombro.

- Se nota, hermano... a decir verdad me sorprendió un poco que no hayas hecho hasta lo imposible para ir con Lisa a Monumento mañana.

- Lo sé. – Rick comenzó a caminar rumbo al hangar, seguido de su amigo. – Pero aquí es donde Lisa me necesita, viejo. Y no quiero defraudarla; quiero que sepa que puede contar conmigo, sin importar lo que suceda.

Rick se detuvo un momento y sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que hacía un movimiento vago con la mano.

- Ayer que me dio la noticia... ¡Debiste haber visto su carita de angustia! – El piloto hizo un gesto de tristeza. – No me gusta verla así, Max... no quiero que se sienta inquieta al tener que comunicarme nada. Quiero que siempre esté segura de mí y que sepa que sin importar lo que suceda, siempre voy a apoyarla. No me gusta la idea de quedarme solo, sin ella por dos días... pero si hubiera hecho una rabieta eso sólo hubiera hecho que ella se estresara más y se sintiera peor. Yo no quiero eso.

- Estás hablando como todo un oficial... y un esposo.

Los dos amigos se detuvieron frente a una maquina expendedora de Petite Cola y el capitán Sterling decidió hacer los honores. Dos latas de refresco cayeron con gran estrépito y Max las tomó, entregándole una a su amigo. Rick no perdió tiempo en abrir la suya y darle un sorbo, mientras su mirada se elevaba, siguiendo un grupo de VF's que acababan de despegar de la pista.

- La voy a extrañar... sé que son sólo dos días y que quizás es algo tonto, pero ¡Dios sabe que la voy a extrañar!

- Al menos Kelly va con ella. – Max le dio una palmada en la espalda a su jefe. – Y tú puedes venir a cenar a la casa para que no te sientas tan solo. ¿Enkei se va a quedar contigo?

- Sí... – Rick se rió. – Al menos el pulgas me hará compañía. Hoy en la noche Kelly lo va a dejar en la casa... por cierto¿Qué piensan llevar para cenar hoy? Van a tener que asegurarse que la comida no escaseé, porque Lisa compró todo un cargamento de regalos para todos. Van a estar en casa un buen rato.

- ¡Me agrada la noticia! – Max entrecerró los ojos, saboreándose la cena y los regalos. – Va a ser casi como si fuera navidad... ¿cierto?

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rick y asintió entusiastamente. Después se recargó en la máquina expendedora y observó la lata que traía en la mano con una atención tal que casi era como si en vez de los ingredientes e información nutrimental, esa lata tuviera escritas en ella todas las respuestas a los misterios del universo.

Max observó a su amigo en silencio por un rato, incapaz de poder descifrar qué era lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. Era un hecho de la vida para el capitán Sterling que la única persona en el universo que podía entender a Rick Hunter, leer sus expresiones faciales y comprender sus silencios, esa era Lisa. Él ni siquiera lo intentaría.

- ¿Sabes, Max? – Finalmente el General Hunter salió de sus cavilaciones. - ¡Hay tanto que debo de hacer por ella! Es decir, para compensar todo lo que—lo que sucedió el año pasado por éstas fechas.

- Bueno... – Fue el turno de Max de leer los secretos del universo en su lata de Petite Cola. – Estoy seguro de que después de la luna de miel las cosas ya fueron más que compensadas. En todo caso, no creo que Lisa siquiera recuerde lo que sucedió... ¡Se ve tan feliz!

- Tal vez... pero yo sí lo recuerdo y siento que—siento que la vida entera no me va a alcanzar para compensar a Lisa por todo lo que le hice. ¡Maldita sea, viejo¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil?

Max se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que tomaría aquello como una pregunta retórica. Rick ya se torturaba lo suficiente a sí mismo, como para además añadirle a eso todo lo que Max pensaba sobre los acontecimientos del año anterior.

- ¡Voy a hacer que ésta navidad sea la mejor navidad que Lisa haya tenido en su vida! – Rick sentenció categóricamente. – No quiero que recuerde lo que sucedió el año pasado... quiero hacerla feliz, hermano... tú lo entiendes¿cierto?

- Lo entiendo muy bien, jefe. – Max le sonrió. – Y estoy seguro de que no tendrás problemas con ello... ¿Recuerdas la navidad de hace dos años?

- ¿Cómo olvidarla? – Rick sonrió emocionado y suspiró profundamente, para luego recobrar su semblante rudo. - ¡Eso es a lo que me refiero, viejo¿Cómo demonios pude ser tan absolutamente ciego y estúpido?

El piloto lanzó un puñetazo a la máquina expendedora de Petite Cola y Max pensó que era bueno que aquella fuera una máquina fija, de otra manera se hubiera alejado de la escena y hubiera podido por accidente terminar en la pista de vuelo, en donde en esos momentos aterrizaban varios VF1 de entrenamiento, piloteados por cadetes de la Academia Militar. Max imaginó el encabezado del periódico en tal caso: _"Maquina de Petite Cola agredida por General Hunter provoca accidente en Base Aérea Macross_". El joven piloto as de la RDF se rió divertido, pero la voz de Rick lo hizo volver a tomar el hilo de ideas.

- ¡Va a ser especial! Va a ser muy especial... voy a poner todo de mi parte para que ésta navidad, y todas las que están por venir, sean memorables para ella.

- No quisiera echar más leña al fuego, jefe. – Max lanzó su lata vacía de refresco a un basurero cercano con una puntería digna del piloto más temido de las Fuerzas de Defensa. – Pero realmente debes de hacer que sea algo muy especial... no sólo por lo que pasó el año pasado sino además...

- ¿Sí? – Rick miró a su amigo, motivándolo a continuar.

- Bueno... – Max suspiró y miró a los jóvenes cadetes que comenzaban a descender de sus aeronaves y bromeaban entre ellos. – Piensa que... no falta mucho para que sea el primer aniversario luctuoso de—

Las palabras de Max quedaron en el aire, pero Rick las comprendió demasiado bien. Sintió que algo se le rompía dentro de él y suspiró profundamente.

- ¡Oh¡Un año! El tiempo parece haber volado... – El General Hunter miró al cielo. – Y al mismo tiempo parece que fue hace tanto tiempo... ¡Tantas cosas han sucedido en éste año!

- Muchas cosas buenas, después de tanta muerte y de tanto dolor.

- Muchas cosas buenas... – Rick repitió en un susurro. - ¡Todas las cosas buenas del mundo, Max! En éste año mi vida dio un giro total y ahora es... es perfecta.

Los dos amigos se miraron y sonrieron. Rick dio cuenta de lo que quedaba de su refresco y lo lanzó al basurero. Enseguida le palmeó la espalda a su compañero y le señaló la oficina con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Voy a estar ahí encargándome del papeleo que tengo retrasado. Entre más pronto mejor... quiero terminar antes del almuerzo porque no quiero hacer esperar a mi dama.

- ¿Van a comer comida sabor zapato en el comedor de la base?

- Madame Butterfly dijo que hoy había un especial. – Rick se encogió de hombros. – En todo caso, si sobrevivimos al almuerzo, los veremos en la noche en la casa para la cena.

- ¡Cuenta con ello, viejo! – Max comenzó a caminar rumbo a la pista de vuelo. – Voy a poner algo de disciplina entre esos cadetes antes de que terminen por enloquecernos a todos.

- ¡Duro con ellos, viejo! – Rick se rió. – Pero déjalos vivir... los necesitamos.

- ¡Roger! - Max levantó su pulgar y se alejó de ahí a toda prisa.

Rick lo miró acercarse a los cadetes, quienes de inmediato se cuadraron con toda la disciplina militar del mundo, mientras el capitán Sterling les pasaba revista. Segundos después apareció la capitana Parino Sterling en escena y los cadetes marcharon a paso vivo hacia la sala de simuladores, detrás de los pilotos ases de la RDF. El General Hunter sonrió para sí mismo y con un movimiento inconsciente sacó sus placas militares de debajo de su camisa de faena y besó la de Lisa antes de darse la media vuelta y volver a su oficina.

-

* * *

-

Esa noche, en el estudio de la casa del almirantazgo, Rick levantó su mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, mientras estaba cómodamente instalado en el sofá, para mirar a Lisa. Ella trabajaba infatigablemente en su laptop, tecleando furiosamente mientras sus ojos verdes resplandecían y lanzaban chispas ante cada nueva idea que parecía venir a su cabeza. El piloto puso el libro sobre su regazo, decidiendo que ver trabajar a su esposa era mucho más interesante que cualquier libro de protocolos de aviación que él pudiera leer. ¡Se veía tan hermosa así, tan concentrada y entusiasmada con lo que estaba haciendo!

Finalmente el piloto no pudo resistirse más, se puso de pie y fue a poner su mano sobre el hombro de Lisa, quien todavía escribió algunas líneas más antes de detenerse y levantar su mirada para encontrarse con la de su esposo y sonreírle con cariño.

- Creo que ya está listo. – Le anunció con satisfacción. – Es un bosquejo preliminar de las propuestas que traigo en mente para la reestructuración... también trabajé un poco en el proyecto de las bases militares.

- ¡Ya no trabajes tanto, abejita! – Rick se inclinó sobre ella para besarla en los ojos. – Ya cierra esa laptop y relájate un poco.

- Amor... sé que quizás es mucho pedir pero... ¿Te importaría darle una leída? Es decir, si no estás muy cansado...

- ¡Hey! – Rick la besó levemente en los labios para evitar que siguiera hablando. – Tú sabes que jamás estoy demasiado cansado para ti, bonita. Y aprecio mucho que valores mi opinión.

- Bueno, tú sabes que la valoro por sobre cualquier otra, Rick. Además eres el oficial con más experiencia de campo que tenemos en las Fuerzas de Defensa... y lo que más me interesa de todo esto es que sea, como tú lo dijiste, una organización funcional, simple y contundente sin tanta burocracia y con un sentido práctico y operativo.

- Entonces, veamos...

Rick tomó la laptop de encima del escritorio y la llevó consigo hasta el sofá. Lisa lo miró y él le sonrió, haciéndole una señal con el brazo de que se acercara. La almirante no se negó, fue a sentarse al lado de su piloto, quien le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros para acurrucarla contra su cuerpo. Puso la laptop en su regazo y los dos comenzaron a leer lo que Lisa había escrito.

Aquella revisión incluyó comentarios, aclaraciones, algunas leves correcciones, un par de sugerencias del General Hunter que Lisa se apresuró a incluir, todo aderezado con caricias fugaces, sonrisas tiernas y besos suaves en los labios. Trabajar de aquella manera era la mejor motivación que ambos oficiales necesitaban.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, el piloto cerró la laptop y la colocó a un lado, en una mesita convenientemente colocada cerca del sofá. Enseguida miró a Lisa y le sonrió una sonrisa que era tierna y levemente lasciva.

- Pues, mi estimada almirante Hayes, me parece que todo está listo. Mañana que presente sus ideas ante el consejo, los va a lanzar contra los muros con sus ideas.

- No es completamente mérito mío, General. – Lisa recorrió el pecho de Rick con sus dedos, jugando provocativamente con los botones de la camisa de franela que el piloto traía puesta. – Usted ha sido de gran ayuda y se lo agradezco.

El piloto tomó aquello como una invitación para acercarse a su esposa y abrazarla alrededor de los hombros, haciendo que se recostara sobre el sofá, para que ambos quedaran cara a cara. Lisa no hizo el menor esfuerzo por resistirse a aquel asalto amoroso de parte de su piloto.

- Entonces, almirante Hayes... – los ojos del piloto brillaban magníficamente. - ¿Estaríamos hablando de alguna motivación especial para este general tan trabajador y abnegado¿No habrá algo para mí según la Ley de Ascensos y Recompensas de la RDF? No pido demasiado¿sabe? Quizás solamente algo como esto…

Rick atrapó los labios de Lisa en los suyos y la comenzó a besar larga y pausadamente, disfrutando del momento y de la cercanía física con su esposa. Ella sonrió contra los labios de él y murmuró que tal vez podrían arreglar algo. El piloto la abrazó estrechamente y casi por instinto, ella pasó su pierna alrededor de la cadera de él, para que ambos pudieran abrazarse aún más estrechamente. Rick acomodó su pierna entre las de ella y la apretó contra sí, sintiendo cómo sus cuerpos se acoplaban de una manera perfecta. Ella comenzó a besarlo en el cuello y él, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, se dejaba consentir por aquella mujer a la que amaba más que a su vida, mientras descansaba su mejilla suavemente en el hombro de Lisa.

- ¡Voy a extrañarte, Hayes! – Rick susurraba con voz íntimamente cálida, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Lisa con una mano y la otra se deslizaba desde su cintura para acariciar su pierna y acomodarla aún más íntimamente alrededor de su cadera.

- Serán solamente dos días, amor... – Lisa no dejaba de besarlo ni de acariciarlo, al tiempo que atrapaba el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios y lo mordisqueaba traviesamente. - ¡Oh, Rick!

Las sensaciones y la necesidad que el piloto estaba despertando en ella en esos momentos comenzaban a sobrepasarla. Él la estaba acariciando y besando con una adoración que rayaba en la adoración absoluta. La manera en cómo él restregaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, el sentir su respiración cálida y acompasada contra la piel de su cuello, su corazón acelerándose en su pecho, las manos traviesas de Rick y sus labios hambrientos que no le daban tregua... todo aquello estaba provocando una reacción en cadena en el cuerpo de Lisa.

En algún rincón de su mente funcional ella sabía que debían detenerse... sus invitados estaban por llegar. Pero no podía hacerlo... simplemente no encontraba la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para resistirse a esas sensaciones tan placenteras que su piloto provocaba en ella.

Pero lo que su fuerza de voluntad no pudo hacer, fue finalmente logrado por el sonido penetrante e inoportuno del timbre de la puerta sonando insistentemente. Rick suspiró molesto y dejó escapar una maldición, al tiempo que se recostaba de espaldas y se cubría los ojos con el brazo.

- ¡Maldita sea¡Oportunos como siempre! – Refunfuñó.

- Es nuestra culpa, amor. – Lisa se recostó sobre él, estirándose perezosamente y plantándole un beso suave en los labios, mientras su mano se deslizaba traviesamente dentro de la camisa de él. – Sabíamos que estaban por llegar.

- ¡Es fácil para ti decirlo, traviesa! – El piloto le acarició el cabello que caía sobre él. – Pero yo... ¡Dios santo, Lisa! Yo no sé qué me haces... contigo no puedo controlarme.

El timbre volvió a sonar, más insistentemente ésta vez. Rick gruñó exasperado y Lisa le sonrió, besándolo profundamente antes de ponerse de pie para ir a atender la puerta.

- Tómate unos momentos... lo necesitas. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo, mientras salía del estudio. – Yo iré a recibir a nuestros invitados. Te esperamos en la sala en cuanto estés presentable... recuerda que habrá niños presentes.

- ¡Eres una rata! – Rick le gritó. – ¡No vas a dejarme así, Hayes! Esta noche mi venganza será terrible...

- ¡Amenazas, amenazas, amenazas! – La voz de Lisa se escuchó proveniente del pasillo.

- ¡Es en serio! Mi venganza no conocerá límites. ¡Será tal que irá directamente a los libros de historia!

- ¿Realmente te gustaría que algo como eso apareciera en un libro de historia? – La cabeza de Lisa apareció en la puerta del estudio. - ¡Eres un exhibicionista, Hunter! Eso es, en dado caso de que la amenaza sea tan buena como espero que lo sea...

Rick gruñó otra vez y le lanzó un cojín que ella evitó hábilmente mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar riéndose divertida. El piloto mantuvo su vista clavada en el lugar por donde Lisa había desaparecido hacía unos segundos y lentamente su ceño arrugado comenzó a suavizarse para dar paso a una sonrisa franca que apareció en sus labios.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes! – Susurró, cerrando los ojos y suspirando profundamente. – Aunque seas la mujer más exasperante, insufrible, impertinente y enervante que he conocido en mi vida... ¡Te amo!

-

* * *

-

Cuando la puerta de la casa del almirantazgo se abrió, los recién llegados: un piloto as, una meltrán, una bebita, una muchachita desaliñada y un perro, observaron a la anfitriona que salió a darles la bienvenida y la estudiaron de pies a cabeza. Lisa trataba de arreglarse un poco el cabello y desarrugarse su camiseta al mismo tiempo, sin mucho éxito, mientras sonreía una sonrisa entre tímida y apenada.

Aquella jovencita en la puerta de la casa más importante de la colonia militar no parecía en lo absoluto la almirante orgullosa, disciplinada e implacable de la RDF. En esos momentos se veía joven, relajada y feliz, vestida en sus jeans y una camiseta verde pálido con la imagen de un simpático caballito en el pecho.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? – Fue el saludo de Miriya, mientras entraba a la casa. – Parece que acabas de regresar de una batalla… cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Nada… - Lisa se rió nerviosamente. – Pasen por favor…

- Espero que no hayamos interrumpido nada. – Max le sonrió a Lisa, saludándola con un apretón amistoso en el hombro. - ¿Dónde está el jefe?

- No, no, claro que no interrumpen nada… yo estaba—Rick y yo estábamos revisando algunos reportes… nosotros… estábamos discutiendo algunos puntos y—

- ¿Discutiendo¿Ese es otro de esos eufemismos que ustedes los humanos utilizan para referirse a—?

- ¡Hey, amor! – Max detuvo a su esposa, riendo divertido. - ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos¿Respecto a que no ibas a hablar de más?

- Yo no estoy hablando de más, Maximilian. – Miriya se dirigió a la cocina a llevar las viandas de comida que traía en las manos. – Sólo estoy clarificando lo obvio.

Lisa, que había permanecido en el pasillo, se reía nerviosamente, mientras su mirada se dirigía en dirección al estudio, rogando al cielo porque Rick apareciera pronto por ahí. Enkei se había acercado a ella y la almirante le acariciaba al cabeza al perrito quien movía la cola, apreciando aquellas caricias. Pero de pronto el perro ladró un par de veces y sin mayor preámbulo salió corriendo en dirección al estudio.

- ¡PULGAS! – Rick gritó desde el estudio. ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA¡PERRO MALO!

Max apareció en el pasillo y se rió al observar la expresión de Lisa, quien con los ojos de plato y su boca formando una fina línea recta, no parecía saber qué hacer.

- ¡No te preocupes, estoy seguro que él se puede defender perfectamente bien de ese cachorro! A menos claro que… haya estado en alguna situación inconveniente.

- ¿Qué? – Lisa miró a Max, sin entender sus palabras.

- Cosas de hombres, Lisa. – Su amigo le guiñó el ojo. - ¡Te ves muy bien! Van a tener que contarnos todo sobre su viaje de bodas.

En ese momento Rick salió del estudio arrastrando a Enkei por el collar, mientras el perro lloriqueaba y trataba de resistirse. El piloto lo estaba regañando y amenazando con sacarlo al jardín por ser un perro tan malo.

- ¿Qué te hizo el pobre Enkei ahora, jefe? – Max suspiró y movió la cabeza con exagerada y falsa resignación.

- ¿Te parece poco que me haya brincado encima? No se ha dado cuenta de que ya no es un cachorro y que pesa bastante… ahí estaba yo, acostado en el sofá y de repente ésta bola de pelos me cae encima… sin anestesia y sin nada… ¡Mira Lisa! Me dejó sus patas de perro marcadas en el pecho.

Lisa se rió cuando se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, en la camiseta blanca que el piloto traía debajo de su camisa de franela azul, podían verse dos huellas de perro a nivel del pecho. Ella se acercó a Rick y lo abrazó alrededor de la cintura, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo.

- ¡Pobre Enkei, amor! Está feliz de verte, eso es todo… si se comporta así es porque te quiere.

- ¡Pues dile que ya no me quiera tanto! – Rick rezongó. - ¡Perro malo!

- ¿Y por qué traes la camisa abierta, jefe?

- ¡Ese no es asunto tuyo, Sterling! – Rick le agitó el puño en la cara a su amigo antes de volver a regañar a Enkei. - ¡Eres un ingrato! Un piensa en ti, te trae regalos y así correspondes… ¡Perro malo!

Enkei comenzó a ladrar divertido y a mover la cola, sin perder de vista a Rick, quien con la nariz arrugada y los ojos lanzándole chispas, seguía reprendiéndolo, cosa que más que asustar al perrito, parecía divertirlo.

- ¿Cómo puedes vivir con alguien como él y conservar la cordura? – Max le preguntó a Lisa, tratando de aguantarse la risa.

- Tenemos nuestros momentos. – Lisa miró a su piloto con una mirada de adoración absoluta en sus ojos.

El piloto le sonrió y la besó suavemente en los labios, provocando que Max sonriera conmovido y asintiera satisfecho.

- ¡Las cosas como siempre debieron ser! – El capitán Sterling comentó.

El timbre volvió a sonar y esta vez Lisa y Rick fueron juntos a recibir al resto de sus invitados: Tanya y Saleh que llegaron con un enorme pastel que capturó los ojos golosos del piloto desde que lo vio pasar frente a él.

Momentos más tarde las chicas se habían reunido en la cocina mientras los hombres del clan estaban cómodamente instalados en la sala de la casa. Rick había encendido la chimenea, pues la noche se había tornado un poco fría, por lo que el ambiente y la atmósfera en ese lugar se volvieron bastante íntimos y familiares.

Las risas provenientes de la cocina hacían que Max, Rick y Saleh dejaran de conversar para mirar en aquella dirección, sonriendo enternecidos al observar a sus respectivas chicas que, tan emocionadas estaban en sus asuntos, que no se percataban de las miradas de absoluta adoración que sus esposos les lanzaban desde la sala de la casa.

En la estancia de la televisión, Enkei y Dana jugaban animadamente con Kelly, quien era una inagotable fuente de juegos y diversión y cuya proverbial paciencia parecía contrastar radicalmente con el carácter tan explosivo de su primo, cuando se trataba del pobre e inocente perro.

Miriya y Tanya no dejaban de bombardear a Lisa con miles de preguntas sobre su viaje de bodas. Querían saberlo todo: cómo había estado el clima, si el lugar era tan bonito como parecía en los folletos, si Rick se había comportado a la altura de las circunstancias, si Lisa había disfrutado de su viaje… y sobre todo, si estaba feliz.

La expresión en el rostro de Lisa lo decía todo. Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido más feliz ni más emocionada. Jamás había sentido la vida a plenitud corriendo a raudales por sus venas… nunca en su vida se había sentido tan plena y tan perfecta. Ella no cambiaría nada de su vida en esos momentos… nada en absoluto.

Media hora más tarde todos pasaron a la mesa y Rick se apresuró a ayudar a Lisa a servir la cena para sus amigos, mientras se daba un tiempo, aprovechando la relativa intimidad y privacidad que la cocina les daba, para besar a Lisa, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la barra de la cocina y abrazarla estrechamente, mientras la besaba en el cuello y subía con sus labios por la línea del mentón de su esposa hasta llegar a sus labios. Pero antes de que sus labios llegaran a unirse, los ojitos tiernos y vivarachos de Enkei, que lo observaba con interés desde la puerta de la cocina, hicieron que ambos se separaran… la siguiente escena incluyó a un muy molesto general persiguiendo al perrito por toda la casa, mientras Lisa, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo resignadamente, comenzaba a servir la cena.

Esa cena transcurrió cordialmente. Los comensales conversaron animadamente, intercambiaron experiencias y se rieron de las bromas de Max y de las ocurrencias de Miriya. Después de la cena, cuando el grupo se había movido a la sala, para sentarse frente al fuego de la chimenea, Rick apareció con algunos álbumes fotográficos – los aptos para todo público, les explicó el piloto.

Todos pasaron una agradable velada observando esas fotografías maravillosas de paisajes que realmente los dejaban sin aliento: la playa con su arena fina, el mar en diferentes tonos de azul turquesa, el cielo eterno, la Bahía de Palmeras, la Isla Itzamná, diferentes paisajes de la hermosa Villa Riviera, de la Reserva Ecológica de Sian Ka'an… y complementando aquellos paisajes de ensueño, fotografías de la feliz pareja disfrutando plenamente de aquel viaje de bodas.

Lisa y Rick les explicaban entusiasmados todo lo que veían en las fotografías y al mismo tiempo dejaban que los recuerdos los inundaran… ¡Había sido tan hermoso! Tras aquella velada, tanto los Sterling como los doctores habían decidido que algún día se darían una escapada a aquel paraíso llamado Bahía de Palmeras… y a ese pueblo de ensueño que llevaba el nombre de Villa Riviera.

Y después de ver aquellas fotografías, la parte más emocionante de la velada comenzó, cuando Lisa apareció en la sala con unas enormes bolsas llenas de regalos para sus amigos. Mientras ella les entregaba los recuerdos y los detallitos que había traído para todos y cada uno de ellos, Rick se ocupó en servir el pastel y el café.

Mientras todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, examinando sus regalos, agradeciéndolos y mostrándoselos a los demás, Rick se quedó en la puerta de la sala, recargado en el marco, contemplando la escena. Sonrió, profundamente emocionado al pensar que aquella escena tenía una deliciosa familiaridad… aquellas personas eran sus amigos… aún más, su familia. Max era su hermano, Kelly era su prima… Lisa era su esposa.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba con gente que lo quería y lo apreciaba por quién él era… con personas a las que él amaba y a las cuales respetaba y estimaba. La sensación de pertenencia y de absoluta felicidad que en ese momento lo embargaba era demasiado para él.

Silenciosamente salió de la sala y abrió la puerta de la terraza. El aire helado de la noche otoñal le dio de lleno en el rostro, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Salió a la terraza y se recargó en la balaustrada, clavando su vista en el jardín. Había algunas luces encendidas en los rincones y el agua de la alberca se agitaba, movida por el viento. Las ramas de los árboles se sacudían levemente y Rick notó los tonos otoñales en las hojas secas. Sus ojos se clavaron en el cielo y suspiró profundamente, contemplando las estrellas.

Fue entonces cuando sintió unos brazos cerrarse en torno a su cintura y el cuerpo tibio de su esposa recargándose contra su espalda, mientras los labios de Lisa se posaban suavemente en su cuello. Rick cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de absoluta satisfacción, al tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre las de Lisa, que descansaban en su abdomen.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? – Lisa le susurró al oído. - ¿Te sientes bien?

- Pensé que nadie me había visto salir.

- ¿Bromeas? Yo siempre tengo mis ojos fijos en ti, Rick Hunter. – Lisa sonrió, apoyando su mejilla en la espalda de su esposo. – Tu ausencia jamás pasa desapercibida para mí.

- Lisa… - Rick en realidad no supo que contestar a eso.

Como respuesta ella se acurrucó aún más contra su cuerpo y murmuró que lo amaba. Aquello fue suficiente para derretir el corazón de Rick, quien se dio media vuelta y abrazó a su esposa de una manera intempestiva y muy poco delicada, apretándola ardorosamente contra él.

- ¡Lisa¡Te amo, hermosa¡No tienes idea de cuánto te amo, mi vida!

Ella correspondió, abrazándolo tan estrechamente como le fue posible, mientras Rick escondía su rostro en el cuello de su esposa, intoxicándose con su aroma y con su calor. Ella comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el cabello de la nuca a su esposo y a besarlo en la línea de su mentón. Rick cerró los ojos y se dejó consentir. Comenzó a hablar suavemente, al oído de Lisa, explicándole el porqué de su súbita desaparición.

- Estar ahí, con todos ellos… contigo, amor… y con ellos… es estar en familia, Lisa. Yo jamás pensé que llegaría a tener una familia. Tú sabes que yo jamás viví una vida familiar precisamente normal… siempre fui un huérfano… jamás tuve un hogar al cual volver después de un largo día de trabajo… siempre viví mi vida solo… ahora al estar aquí contigo… con ustedes… tanto cariño, tanto calor… me embargan esos sentimientos, Lisa. A veces no sé que hacer con ellos o con lo que siento… ahora pertenezco a un lugar… pertenezco a una familia… pertenezco a una mujer. Lisa, eso es—

- Lo sé, amor. – Lisa respondió, cuando su piloto ya no supo qué más decir. – No tienes nada que explicar porque los sentimientos son similares, mi vida. Y tú lo sabes.

- Yo lo sé. – Rick se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. – Lisa… eres el amor de mi vida… eres mi todo, princesa. Desde que tú llegaste a mi vida… desde que yo me quité la venda de los ojos y me di cuenta de que tú eres mi luz, mi rumbo y mi todo… las cosas han sido perfectas. ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes!

- Y yo te amo a ti.

El piloto buscó desesperadamente los labios de su esposa y los dos comenzaron a besarse con tal pasión y tal amor que de pronto aquella noche helada dejó de calarles, mientras un delicioso calor intenso y profundo que parecía surgir de lo más profundo de su ser comenzó a inundarles todo el cuerpo.

Aquel beso hubiera podido seguir para siempre, pero los suaves gemidos acompañados de un leve e insistente tirón en el extremo de la camisa de Rick los hicieron separarse y mirar hacia abajo, en donde Enkei los observaba con aquellos ojitos dulces que Lisa tanto adoraba… y que tanto exasperaban al piloto.

Pero por una vez Rick no se molestó. Antes bien soltó una risita y le palmeó la cabeza al perro, haciéndole algunos cariñitos que Enkei agradeció con una serie de ladridos suaves.

- Hasta tú eres familia, costal de pulgas. – Rick le sonrió. - ¡Hasta tú eres parte de ésta locura!

- Admítelo Rick, - Lisa besó a su esposo en la barbilla. - ¡Lo quieres y te parece adorable!

- No es cierto. – Rick protestó, pero la sonrisa en sus labios lo contradijo.

- ¿No tenías algo para él? – Lisa le sonrió.

Rick le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, antes de besarla en la punta de la nariz. La tomó de la mano y la comenzó a guiar hacia adentro de la casa, mientras Enkei los seguía moviendo la cola y haciendo soniditos de satisfacción.

- Ven acá, pulgas… te voy a alegrar la noche.

Lisa regresó con sus invitados a la sala, mientras Rick por los huesos de algodón que había comprado para Enkei. Mientras todos seguían hablando, él le entregó la bolsita con los huesos a su prima y le explicó todo lo que el muchacho de Villa Riviera le había dicho sobre las bondades de esos juguetes. Después él mismo se puso a jugar con Enkei con uno de esos huesos en el pasillo de entrada de la casa.

La velada transcurrió tranquila y alegre hasta que fue hora de que los huéspedes se retiraran. Eran ya más de las once de la noche y todos debían levantarse temprano por la mañana. Hacía rato que ya Dana dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su padre, quien conversaba con Rick. Enkei se había echado a los pies del piloto y dormitaba, sin soltar su hueso de algodón.

Los visitantes se despidieron, agradeciendo la velada tan agradable y los regalos que Rick y Lisa habían traído para todos ellos… regalos que además eran muy bonitos y les serían de gran utilidad. Habían decidido que Enkei pasara la noche en casa de Lisa y Rick, a lo cual el perrito no se negó. Ni siquiera se movió el lugar en donde se había instalado cómodamente frente a la chimenea.

-

* * *

-

Cuando todos se retiraron, los recién casados se dieron un tiempo para limpiar la casa antes de ir a darse una ducha y retirarse a descansar. Los dos se abrazaron debajo de las sábanas y por un momento estuvieron en silencio en la oscuridad.

- Fue una cena muy agradable. – Lisa comentó después de un rato.

- Sí… - Rick dejó aquella palabra en el aire.

- A todos les gustaron mucho los regalos que les trajimos.

- Sí… - Volvió a contestar el piloto en un monosílabo, sin dejar de acariciar el brazo que Lisa mantenía sobre su pecho.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? – Lisa se levantó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

El piloto la contempló por unos minutos y terminó por acariciarle el cabello, dándose su tiempo, permitiéndose perderse en sus ojos verdes que brillaban en la oscuridad.

- Tenemos que estar en la base a las 0800 horas… tu transporte a Monumento sale a las 0090, hermosa… todo está listo. El equipo VF1 Sagitario está asignado a escoltarte.

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa, mi vida? – Lisa lo besó en los ojos. – Todo va a estar bien, amor… son dos días… vas a poder descansar de mi un rato.

- ¡Yo no quiero descansar de ti! – Rick rezongó con su característica rebeldía. – Lisa… yo sólo quiero que sepas que… que puedes confiar en mi. Te prometo mantener todo en orden mientras tú estás en Monumento.

- Yo sé que lo harás, Rick. – Lisa le sonrió.

- Gracias Lisa… por tu confianza. ¿Sabes? A veces todavía me siento aquel muchacho atolondrado que se unió al ejército y que en realidad no sabía qué esperar. Pero hay momentos como éste… momentos en los que tú me demuestras tanta confianza y tanta seguridad que—que yo entiendo que no te puedo defraudar. Siempre voy a dar lo mejor de mí. Jamás vas a arrepentirte de esta confianza que has puesto en mí, hermosa… ¡Voy a hacer siempre mi mejor esfuerzo para convertirme en el hombre que tú mereces tener a tu lado! Siempre, Lisa… siempre.

- Rick… ya eres el hombre que quiero tener a mi lado. Eres un hombre tierno, noble, leal, valiente, amable… ¡Eres el hombre al que amo y al que siempre amaré, Rick Hunter!

El piloto ya no la dejó continuar. Con un movimiento rápido y preciso la tomó en brazos y giró para aprisionarla debajo de su cuerpo y besarla profunda e íntimamente en los labios. Lisa entreabrió sus labios, dándole acceso total al piloto a su boca, invitación que Rick no rechazó. El sabor embriagante del beso de Lisa lo hizo gemir de placer y profundizar aquel beso, mientras comenzaba a acariciar a su esposa por todo el cuerpo. Ella se acomodó debajo de él abrazando una de sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y descansando la otra en la pantorrilla del piloto, mientras sus manos le acariciaban el cabello rebelde y bajaban por su espalda hasta sus caderas y de regreso.

Aquella cercanía física tan absoluta y tan íntima los hizo delirar de placer. En esos momentos nada más parecía importar. En unas horas tendrían que separarse por primera vez desde que se habían casado… los dos sentían un dolor anticipado; un sentimiento que los ahogaba y que les hacía que incluso el respirar les costara trabajo cada vez que pensaban en esos días que tendrían que pasar lejos uno del otro. Cada uno por su lado había tratado de hacerse el fuerte y de demostrar una seguridad y una fortaleza que estaban lejos de sentir… pero ellos comprendían que tenían responsabilidades que cumplir. Eran militares y eso era una faceta de su personalidad que no podían negar ni ignorar. Habían compromisos que cumplir y plazos que no podían ser aplazados.

Pero esa noche, quizás por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, ambos estaban conscientes de una verdad y una certeza innegable: a pesar de la separación ellos estarían junto, siempre juntos… al final del día, después de cualquier misión, ambos volverían a casa. Volverían a ese lugar que les pertenecía… a esa persona que los estaría esperando siempre… ahora que eran esposos las cosas habían adquirido una dimensión más profunda y diferente. Los dos sentían seguridad y confianza a pesar de la angustia de esa separación que tan dolorosa les resultaría.

Sin embargo en esos momentos ninguno de los dos pensaba en todo aquello. Estando ahí, en brazos uno del otro, lo único que podían pensar era en ese amor embriagante que les intoxicaba cada célula del cuerpo… lo único que podían sentir eran esas sensaciones intensas que los hacían sentirse vivos… sentían la vida correr a raudales por todos sus cuerpos, inundándolos con un placer tan perfecto que hacía que ambos perdieran la razón y se fundieran el uno en el otro y los dos en ese torrente de sentimientos y sensaciones que amenazaba con consumirlos inexorablemente.

Rick le hizo el amor a Lisa de una manera urgente, desesperada, intensa, queriéndole demostrar con aquel acto lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que la deseaba y la necesitaba… lo mucho que la adoraba y sobre todo, lo mucho que la iba a extrañar.

Pero la almirante Hayes no iba a entregarse sin dar pelea. Lisa comenzó a devolver beso por beso, caricia por caricia, contraatacando a su piloto con tan pasión y tal ímpetu, que Rick sinceramente, en aquellos breves momentos lúcidos en que conseguía formular un pensamiento coherente en medio de aquella sesión de amor, pensó que moriría de placer… que moriría sin remedio entre los brazos de aquella mujer que era su perdición… y a la que se aferraba con toda su alma, pues irónicamente también era su salvación.

Después de aquella intensa sesión de amor que se extendió durante horas, los dos jóvenes esposos yacían en la cama, abrazándose estrechamente y sintiéndose totalmente agotados. Pero las sonrisas de absoluto placer y felicidad que ambos tenían en sus rostros adormilados hacían obvio el hecho de que aquel agotamiento era sin duda lo más delicioso que ellos podían experimentar después de haber llegado a las estrellas y haber regresado a la tierra.

- Cuando estés en Monumento… - Rick susurraba, sin haber recuperado del todo su respiración. – Mira las estrellas, amor…

- ¿Cuáles estrellas? – Lisa respondió, aún jadeante, mientras se acurrucaba contra el cuerpo de su esposo.

- Cualquier estrella… una de las grandes, una de las chiquitas… alguna azul o una de las que se ven rojitas… cualquiera de ellas… todas ellas, no importa.

- Las veré y pensaré en ti, Rick… pensaré que tú estás aquí en Ciudad Macross, contemplando las mismas estrellas… esas estrellas que tantas veces hemos admirado juntos… y cuando las vea titilar, recordaré tus guiños traviesos y tu mirada brillante… tus hermosos ojos azules, amor…

- Lisa… - La voz de Rick se suavizó enternecida. – Yo, por mi parte, las observaré y recordaré ésta noche… y la manera en cómo todas las estrellas del cielo parecían brillar en tus ojos mientras… mientras te hacía el amor, princesa.

Ella levantó su mirada y se encontró con la de Rick que la observaba con algo que ella sólo pudo identificar como adoración absoluta y devoción total. Lisa se acercó a él para besarlo en los labios, pero más que un beso fue una caricia. Los dos se besaron larga y lánguidamente, acariciándose con sus labios, murmurando palabras llenas de amor y ternura y adormeciéndose en la calidez de su abrazo.

Poco a poco los dos cayeron en un sueño profundo y lleno de paz. Ya no hubo necesidad de palabras. Ya todo estaba dicho entre ellos esa noche. Había momentos en los que la única manera de expresarse cabalmente el amor que sentían entre ellos era dejando que ese amor hablara por ellos y se expresara de la mejor manera que podía: por medio de ese acto supremo de amor, seguido por aquella paz y tranquilidad que solo la dulce fatiga del amor consumado podía provocarles en sus corazones enamorados… y con ello, la promesa de que sin importar la distancia, sus corazones siempre latirían juntos, al mismo ritmo y con la misma cadencia, pues sus corazones eran ya uno solo.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente, la almirante Hayes-Hunter y su asistente, la teniente Hickson, volaban en un VC-33 sobre las tierras yermas que separaban Ciudad Macross de Monumento. Eran las dos únicas pasajeras de aquel vuelo especial, que era custodiado por un equipo de tres VF1's que volaban en formación de escolta alrededor de la aeronave. El viaje había sido tranquilo y sin contratiempos.

Lisa se entretenía en revisar sus reportes y los informes que tendría que presentar ante el consejo del GTU poco más tarde, mientras que Kelly se ocupaba en mirar insistentemente por la ventana. Lisa la observó por sobre su laptop por unos segundos y no pudo evitar el sonreír al percatarse de que Kelly prácticamente estaba rebotando en su asiento de tan emocionada que estaba.

La teniente Hickson notó la mirada de Lisa sobre ella y se sonrojó levemente cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su oficial superior. Lisa regresó su mirada a la laptop y Kelly se talló la nariz nerviosamente.

- Yo… quiero agradecerle, almirante… por haberme dejado venir con usted. La verdad es que nunca había estado en un VC-33 y… y jamás he visitado Ciudad Monumento.

- Bueno, no será precisamente una visita turística pero… supongo que tendremos tiempo de dar una vuelta por ahí.

- Esto de la reestructuración de las fuerzas de defensa es algo importante… estuve leyendo los documentos que me dijo que revisara. Todo me pareció interesante… pero sobre todo quiero agradecerle por a confianza, almirante.

- Eres mi asistente, Kelly… te necesito a mi lado en estos momentos. Además necesito a alguien de confianza que me ayude a tener todo en orden. Yo me volvería loca si tuviera que hacerlo todo yo sola. Soy yo quien debo de agradecerte por todo el apoyo y la ayuda que siempre me das.

- Usted sabe que mi lealtad es absoluta, almirante… - Kelly se detuvo y se rió. – Espero que Rick no se vuelva loco allá en Macross en estos días… es decir, el general Hunter…

- Kelly, - Lisa se rió. – Te he dicho mil veces que mientras no estemos en servicio o cuando no estemos frente a otros oficiales, puedes llamarnos por nuestro nombre.

- Lo sé, pero el uniforme… aún es intimidante. – Kelly se sonrojó levemente. – En todo caso… ¿Qué ha—que has pensado sobre el cumpleaños de Rick, Lisa?

- ¡Oh! – Los ojos de la almirante brillaron y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, al tiempo que colocaba su laptop a su lado. – Quiero aprovechar la oportunidad que tendremos de estar en Ciudad Monumento para comprar algunos regalos para Rick… tengo algunos en mente que sé que puedo conseguirle por acá.

- ¡Que bien! – Kelly aplaudió emocionada. – He escuchado que los centros comerciales de Ciudad Monumento son los mejores que hay en este lado del mundo. ¡Yo también quisiera comprar algunas cosas!

- El GTU nos va a hospedar en el Hotel Monumento Gran Plaza. – Lisa le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa a Kelly. – Es un hotel que tiene su propio centro comercial… aunque muchos dirían que en realidad es un centro comercial con su propio hotel. En todo caso, creo que te divertirás mucho por ahí, Kelly.

- ¡Que emoción! Quiero comprarle algunas cosas a Enkei… y algo de ropa para el invierno. No tengo ningún abrigo decente y—bueno, el año pasado en realidad no tenía muchos recursos para comprarme ropa… todavía estaba como recluta… y eso es algo que también quiero agradecerte, Lisa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Bueno, cuando me mandaron de manera provisional para que fuera tu asistente… solo porque no había nadie más que pudiera hacerlo… y tú ya no me dejaste ir… mi vida cambió totalmente este año, Lisa… y ha sido gracias a ti… y a Rick.

- No tienes nada que agradecer. – Lisa le sonrió. – Eres la mejor asistente que podría tener y además eres gente de confianza, eso realmente algo que significa mucho para mí. Por otro lado, creo que la vida cambió demasiado para todos en éste año que ha pasado desde—

Las palabras de Lisa quedaron en el aire, pero Kelly comprendió a lo que ella se refería. Se hizo un breve silencio en el que la teniente Hickson respetó y acompañó el duelo de su almirante, pues era obvio por la expresión den el rostro de Lisa que ella estaba recordando a sus amigos caídos en la última batalla… aquella que había cambiado radicalmente la vida de Lisa Hayes y la vida de tantos a su alrededor.

Kelly jamás había conocido en persona al Almirante Gloval ni a las chicas del puente en persona, aunque como todos en la base militar, los conocían y respetaban. Eran veteranos de una guerra espacial, verdaderos héroes y ejemplos a seguir para todos. La muerte heroica de todos ellos y el hecho de que Lisa Hayes hubiera sobrevivido se habían convertido ya en toda una leyenda entre los jóvenes soldados de la RDF. Y para Kelly el tener la oportunidad de servir directamente bajo las órdenes de la almirante Hayes era quizás el orgullo más grande de su vida.

- ¡En fin! – Lisa se obligó a sonreír. – Vamos a aterrizar en Monumento en una hora y vamos a ir directamente a la primera reunión con el consejo. Creo que será mejor que repasemos los reportes e informes ahora, porque después no vamos a tener tiempo de hacerlo.

- Pero usted tiene todo en la mente, almirante. Por eso la admiro tanto.

Lisa agradeció el comentario con una sonrisa y tomó su laptop para seguir revisando lo que hasta hacía unos minutos había estado revisando. Kelly suspiró satisfecha y sacó de su mochila militar una carpeta repleta de hojas de papel en riguroso orden y etiquetadas con diferentes colores según el tema que se tratara. Lisa no pudo evitar el sonreír al testificar una vez más esa capacidad de organización que su asistente tenía y que siempre le ahorraba muchos dolores de cabeza.

El resto del vuelo hasta Ciudad Monumento las dos lo pasaron revisando los documentos que necesitarían tener listos para la primera reunión, así como hablando sobre algunos aspectos relevantes de los temas que tratarían ante el consejo en esos días.

-

* * *

-

En su oficina de General de la RDF, en el edificio central, Rick estaba sentado en su escritorio, contemplando la vista que su ventanal le ofrecía de las pistas de vuelo. Un grupo de VF1's acababa de despegar y el joven general los siguió con la mirada hasta que no fueron más que un grupo de puntitos en el horizonte. El cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba lluvia.

Rick se entretenía con un modelo de VF4 a escala que traía en las manos, mientras imitaba sus movimientos al volar. Pero su mente en realidad estaba muy lejos de ahí. Escuchaba las palabras de Lisa, cuando le estaba explicando el por qué de su viaje a Monumento.

"Si tengo éxito con los arreglos que estoy proponiendo, una reestructuración de nuestras Fuerzas Armadas nos darían más tiempo a ti y a mí."

Aquellas parecían ser las palabras que más se habían quedado grabadas en su cabeza. Más tiempo para él y para Lisa, eso era todo lo que le pedía a la vida.

De pronto comenzó a recordar los eventos de esa mañana. Él se había despertado muy temprano, mucho antes de que el despertador sonara. Había agradecido aquello, pues le había dado la oportunidad de contemplar a Lisa dormir y a él le encantaba hacer eso. Siempre se veía tan tranquila, tan hermosa… tan dulce y tan vulnerable. También le había permitido despertar a su esposa con algo más tranquilo y agradable que el sonido de un despertador: la había despertado con besos.

Lisa había apreciado aquello, pues después de que se había repuesto de su estupor y su modorra inicial, había comenzado a regresar los besos de su piloto. Se habían estado besando por un largo tiempo… y después se habían quedado acostados, estrechamente abrazados y en silencio, hasta que tuvieron que levantarse… pero habían aprovechado hasta el último segundo que habían podido pasar juntos en su lecho matrimonial.

Mientras Lisa se bañaba y se uniformaba, el piloto había preparado un desayuno abundante y nutritivo para su esposa y se había encargado de alimentar a Enkei también. Después desayunaron juntos. Ya tendría él el tiempo de ducharse en la base después de un vuelo de evaluación que tenía esa mañana con algunos cadetes… por ello decidió que podría pasar cada momento que pudiera al lado de Lisa.

- Lisa… - Rick suspiró y dejó su VF4 a un lado, mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su asiento y subía las botas al escritorio. – No puedo creer que apenas hace dos horas que se fue y ya la extraño como loco. ¿Qué fue lo que me hizo esa mujer para tenerme en éste estado de enamoramiento? – Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. – Bueno, aparte de ser hermosa, dulce, inteligente y simplemente un sueño hecho realidad.

El joven general recordó la despedida que le había dado a su esposa, justo en la escalerilla de acceso al VC-33 que la llevaría a Ciudad Monumento. Ya los pilotos y Kelly habían abordado la nave, pero él no podía soltar a Lisa. Al pie de la escalera, mantenía sus manos en la cintura de su esposa, sosteniéndola firmemente contra sí, mientras le decía que la iba a extrañar y le daba toda clase de recomendaciones. Había sido algo tonto, él lo sabía. Lisa no necesitaba que nadie le diera ningún tipo de consejo, ella podía cuidarse a sí misma… pero aún así había recibido los consejos de su esposo con una sonrisa en los labios y le había prometido que se iba a cuidar mucho.

Finalmente los dos se habían quedado viendo a los ojos, incapaces de romper ese hechizo en el que parecían haber caído. El estruendo del Equipo Sagitario, escolta del VC-33, al despegar fue lo que finalmente los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Era hora de despedirse. Rick había abrazado a Lisa como si su vida dependiera de ello, antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso que fue, sin lugar a dudas, el beso más apasionado e intenso que alguna vez le hubiera dado… al menos en público. Y no le importó en lo más mínimo el hecho de que estuvieran en terrenos militares. En ese momento la etiqueta militar había sido arrojada por la borda.

_- Ahora vete. – Rick le dijo cuando se separaron. - ¡Sube de prisa a ese avión y desaparécete de mi vista, Hayes! Vete antes de que pierda mi fuerza de voluntad y no pueda dejarte ir._

Lisa lo había besado suavemente en los labios antes de subir por la escalera de acceso. Y aún antes de entrar al VC-33, ella se había dado un tiempo para detenerse y, clavando sus ojos en los del General Hunter, hacerle un saludo militar que él correspondió con toda la formalidad del mundo.

- Lisa…

El piloto murmuró aquel nombre adorado, mientras recordaba cómo _la Cocina de Mamá_ había despegado de la pista de vuelo # 17, llevándose con ella a la mujer a la que él amaba con tanta devoción y tanta pasión. Los ojos de Rick se anegaron de lágrimas, pero en ese preciso momento un sonido agudo y molesto lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciéndolo saltar en su asiento… un sonido que para él en ese instante parecía el sonido más hermoso del mundo… aunque no tanto como la voz que escuchó cuando tomó esa llamada.

- ¡Rick, soy yo!

La voz pura, dulce y cristalina de Lisa llegó hasta él desde el otro lado de la línea y él tomó el auricular con ambas manos, casi como si estuviera acariciando el rostro de su esposa con ese gesto.

- ¡Hola princesa¿Cómo estuvo el viaje¿Todo bien?

- Muy bien, amor. Fue un viaje tranquilo… aterrizamos hace 15 minutos y ya estaba un auto oficial del GTU esperando por nosotros. En este momento vamos hacía el Cuartel General… me informan que me están esperando para una reunión con un grupo de científicos que esta misma tarde saldrán con rumbo a la Base Apolo en la Luna. Vamos a revisar algunos informes que el doctor Greenwell envió sobre el arranque de los trabajos de construcción del MR-01.

- Pensé que te reunirías con el general Martín en cuanto llegaras.

- Yo también, pero hubo cambio de planes. A él lo veré al medio día. Tenemos tanto que discutir sobre la reestructuración de las fuerzas armadas, que estoy segura de que vamos a pasar el resto del día encerrados en la sala de juntas.

- Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá muy bien. – Rick sonrió orgulloso. - ¿Y tú cómo estás¿Todo bien, mi vida?

- Sí, Rick… no te preocupes, todo está bien… - Se hizo un breve silencio, tras el cual la voz de Lisa sonó casi como un susurro. – Te extraño¿sabes?

- Y yo a ti. – El piloto respondió con voz apenas audible. – Amor, prométeme que me vas a llamar en cuanto puedas… ¡Por favor!

- Te lo prometo, Rick. – Lisa respondió enternecida.

- Bien… yo—yo voy a tratar de mantenerme ocupado para no estar pensando en ti, Hayes. De otra manera me volveré loco.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa sonrió. - ¡Te amo, piloto¡Te adoro!

- Y yo a ti. – Rick susurró.

- Pues vamos llegando al edificio central del GTU… te llamaré apenas salga de la reunión con los científicos. Me interesa conocerlos porque voy a seleccionar a un par de ellos para que sean los encargados de dar seguimiento a los proyectos en el Satélite Fábrica y en la Base Apolo. Ya solicité una copia de los currículums de todos los que estarán presentes en esa reunión.

- ¡Pues a darle duro, hermosa! – Rick sonrió. – Demuéstrales quien es Lisa Hayes-Hunter… y estaré esperando tu llamada, bonita.

- ¡Te amo, Rick! Suerte en todo.

- Lo mismo digo.

Lisa escuchó el sonido de un beso al otro lado del auricular y sonrió enternecida, al tiempo que cerraba su celular y lo ponía de regreso en el bolsillo de su uniforme. Se percató de que Kelly la observaba con una mirada divertida en sus vivarachos ojos azules. Lisa se sonrojó un poco y sonrió tímidamente, mientras el auto oficial entraba al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio principal del complejo arquitectónico que albergaba los cuarteles generales del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

-

* * *

-

Las horas parecían eternas. Rick estaba seguro de que ese día el tiempo estaba funcionando de manera diferente. No era posible que mirara el reloj que estaba sobre el muro de su oficina, el cuál marcaba las 1304 horas… para después de lo que parecía ser una eternidad mirarlo otra vez sólo para descubrir que eran apenas las 1311 horas.

El general Hunter intentó enfocarse en los reportes de vuelo que tenía frente a sí, pero aquella mañana no parecía poder concentrarse en lo más mínimo. Con su mejilla recargada en su mano y una expresión de aburrimiento total en el rostro, el piloto observaba el reloj, mientras que en su otra mano sostenía un lápiz que golpeaba sobre e el escritorio al ritmo del tic-tac del reloj.

Su mirada se clavó en el portarretratos que tenía sobre el escritorio. En él había una fotografía de Lisa y él, en la pista de despegue. Ella vestía su uniforme de almirante, pero la sonrisa que traía en los labios contrastaba radicalmente con la formalidad de ese uniforme. Él, detrás de ella y en traje de vuelo, la abrazaba alrededor de su talle y tenía su barbilla recargada en el hombro de Lisa, de manera que sus mejillas se rozaban suavemente. El piloto sonrió y suspiró profundamente. Tomó el portarretratos en sus manos y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento.

- ¡No puedo concentrarme, maldita sea! – El piloto refunfuñó. – Tengo que encargarme de todo éste papeleo, amor… ¡Pero no puedo!

Puso el portarretratos de vuelta en el escritorio y se puso de pie. Caminó de un lado a otro de la oficina y después fue a asomarse por la ventana. Estuvo un buen rato observando los trabajos que en esos momentos algunos oficiales de mantenimiento llevaban a cabo en un grupo de VF1's que estaban estacionados en la pista. Después fue a servirse una taza de café negro y volvió al escritorio, dejándose caer pesadamente.

Tomó la pluma fuente que Lisa le había regalado cuando lo habían ascendido a general, la misma que ella le había dicho que era _"para que firmara sus documentos oficiales"_. La observó con detenimiento un buen rato, entreteniéndose en leer las letras que estaban escritas en su pluma: la marca, en dónde había sido hecha y esos datos tan _absolutamente fascinantes_. El piloto gruñó y sin mayor preámbulo comenzó a firmar furiosamente todos los papeles que tenía frente a él.

El sonido insistente del timbre de su teléfono celular lo hizo saltar de alegría. Se puso de pie, como movido por un resorte, y comenzó a buscar su teléfono por toda la oficina. Hacía rato había estado acostado en el sofá de su oficina y había pasado un tiempo haciendo lo que solía ser su actividad favorita… antes de estar con Lisa: mirar el techo. Había estado jugueteando con su celular, esperando que ella lo llamara, pero ahora no sabía en dónde lo había dejado.

Finalmente ubicó el lugar de donde el sonido provenía. Prácticamente se lanzó sobre el sofá como si fuera un medallista olímpico tras una medalla de oro en natación y tomó el teléfono que estaba debajo del sofá.

- ¿Cómo demonios llegaste hasta acá? – Rick gruñó, al tiempo que tomaba la llamada. - ¡Hey, Lisa¿Eres tú, bonita?

Un momentáneo silencio siguió a aquel saludo… silenció que fue roto por una risita suave y musical que hizo que el corazón del piloto se inflamara de amor. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios, mientras rodaba sobre sí mismo en el sofá para quedar de cara al techo, y se colocaba el brazo debajo de la cabeza a manera de almohada.

- Rick… ¿Te estás peleando con tu celular otra vez?

- ¡No es mi culpa! No sé cómo es que terminó debajo del sofá. Es imposible, Lisa. Tú sabes cómo es… por más que hablo con él, no entiende razones.

- ¡Eres incorregible, Rick Hunter! – La voz de Lisa destilaba ternura. - ¿Cómo va tu día, amor?

- Bien… - El piloto hizo un gesto de fastidio. – Aburrido… con mucho trabajo de escritorio… el día se está haciendo demasiado largo.

- ¿Y ya comiste?

- No… - Rick refunfuñó. – No tengo hambre…

- Tienes que comer, amor… ya es tarde.

- Max me dijo que el especial del día en el comedor eran albóndigas con arroz… no me gustan las albóndigas.

- ¡No seas mentiroso, Rick! Yo he hecho albóndigas en la casa y tú te las has comido sin replicar.

- Pero las que tú haces sí me gustan… todo lo que tú cocinas está rico.

Lisa sonrió. Casi pudo sentir cómo su piloto hacía un gesto de niño regañado al otro lado de la línea y ella sintió el deseo incontrolable de estar a su lado y acariciarle el cabello.

- De todas maneras, chiquito… tienes que comer. Pide una hamburguesa o algo que te guste… ¿Qué te parece pizza?

- Hmmm… pizza. – Rick sonrió. – Sí, quizás haga eso. Una pizza con doble queso… y una lata tamaño demonio de Petite Cola.

Lisa volvió a reír y Rick hizo un gesto divertido.

- ¿Sabes algo, preciosa? Más vale que te apresures a regresar… tú esposo se la va a pasar estos días comiendo comida chatarra y _sin hacer ejercicio_… puede ser peligroso para mí salud.

- ¡Eres terrible, Hunter! – Lisa se rió. - ¡Terrible e incorregible!

- Pero así me quieres… ¿cierto?

- ¡Así te adoro, mi vida!

- Bien… después de haber solucionado mi vida culinaria… ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti, princesa¿Qué te dijeron esos científicos?

- Tú vida culinaria y tus relaciones interpersonales con tu teléfono celular.

- Eso también. – Rick se rió.

- Todo va bien por acá, amor. El general Martín, Kelly y yo vamos a ir a comer. Quedó de pasar por nosotras en unos minutos para ir al restaurante. Tenemos la reunión preliminar sobre el asunto de la reestructuración de las fuerzas armadas a las 1600 horas. Va a durar bastante…

- Pero vas a estar de regreso mañana por la noche… ¿cierto?

- Eso espero, Rick… pero puede que quieran que me quede un poco más.

- ¿Un poco más? – El piloto sonó decepcionado. - ¿Qué tan poco más?

- La reunión con el comité científico esta mañana fue muy bien… pero como te dije, necesito evaluar a algunos de esos científicos para asignarlos como responsables del proyecto en el Satélite Fábrica y en la Base Apolo… solicité otra reunión con algunos de ellos… y al parecer la programaron para el viernes por la mañana.

- Oh… - Fue el único pensamiento coherente del piloto.

- En todo caso, estaría de vuelta en Ciudad Macross para la hora de la comida. ¡Te lo prometo! – Lisa se apresuró a completar.

- ¡Hey! – Rick se obligó a sonreír. - ¡Tranquila, bonita! No pasa nada… tómate tu tiempo. Yo sé que hay mucho trabajo por hacer y no quiero que te presiones aún más por culpa mía.

- Rick… - La voz de Lisa se suavizó. – Gracias amor… por ser tan comprensivo. ¡Te amo!

- Y yo te amo a ti, Lisa… y te extraño más de lo que te imaginas. Prométeme que me llamarás tan pronto como te sea posible otra vez. Al menos quiero que estemos en contacto… escuchar tu voz.

- Te lo prometo, mi vida… el General Martín está aquí, así que me despido por ahora… pero pide tu pizza, amor. No dejes de comer.

- Te prometo que voy a pedir la pizza ahora mismo. ¡Te amo, Lisa!

Los dos terminaron la llamada y Rick regresó a su escritorio con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Se dejó caer en su sillón y dio una vuelta completa antes de tomar el teléfono y marcar el número de su pizzería favorita. Ordenó una pizza, papas fritas, una Petite Cola grande y una rebanada de pastel de manzana y enseguida tomó los documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio y con energía renovada, comenzó a leerlos y firmarlos. El sólo hablar con Lisa producía ese efecto en él… aunque no le hacía gracia el hecho de que ella fuera a estar lejos de él durante dos noches.

- Pero cuando regreses, hermosa… ¡Te prometo que van a haber fuegos artificiales sobre Ciudad Macross!

-

* * *

-

Esa tarde la almirante Hayes-Hunter se reunió con el pleno del Consejo del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida para Asuntos Militares y de Seguridad, o el CONAMSE, como ellos lo abreviaban. El consejo estaba presidido por el general retirado Daniel Martín y se encontraban ahí media docena de personas más: la consejera Haydé D'Aubigne, como representante del Consejo Supremo del GTU.

El consejo también estaba integrado por el coronel Angus Burkhard, quien había estado al frente de las Fuerzas de Defensa del GTU en Europa hasta el fatídico día de la Lluvia de la Muerte, en que sus cuarteles generales habían sido destruidos y los pocos que habían logrado escapar con vida habían quedado incapacitados permanentemente para el servicio activo, como lo era el caso del coronel Burkhard, quien había quedado parapléjico.

Otro de los integrantes del consejo era el Capitán Alfonso Medrano, quien había prestado sus servicios como comandante del portaaviones Epimetheus, gemelo del Prometheus, hasta que éste había sido hundido en aguas del Mar de Bering mientras se dirigía a Alaska durante el último ataque de Dolza.

Además de los dos vocales, había cuatro consejeros que, aún sin rango militar, tenían experiencia en las Fuerzas de Defensa, ya fuera porque habían colaborado en los esfuerzos de la guerra como proveedores, contratistas, profesores en las academias militares o funcionarios civiles del ejército: Andrew Bradley, Ian Berkeley, Franz Kierkegaard y Ferdinand Stuart Miller, quienes se ufanaban de ser quizás los civiles que más supieran de temas militares en la Tierra.

La almirante Hayes-Hunter fue recibida en la sala de reuniones con toda la dignidad y formalidad que su grado merecía. Lisa saludó a todos los integrantes del CONAMSE con sencillez y afabilidad, lo que de entrada le ganó la simpatía de aquellos miembros del consejo que aún no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerla. Lisa les presentó entonces a su asistente, la teniente Hickson, y después las dos mujeres ocuparon sus respectivos lugares, mientras el General Martín comenzaba con el protocolo de aquella reunión.

Los consejeros fueron presentados oficialmente a la almirante y enseguida Martín se enfrascó en hacer un bosquejo que, aunque él anunció que sería breve, en realidad le tomó cerca de una hora, sobre las propuestas que la Almirante Hayes traía en mente para la reestructuración del ejército. Lisa se había asegurado de que el material con sus propuestas les hubiera sido entregado a los miembros del CONAMSE a priori, por lo que mientras el General Martín hablaba y Kelly tomaba notas en la laptop, llevando las minutas de la reunión, Lisa se dedicaba a estudiar los rostros de los ahí presentes, que revisaban el material que tenían en las manos.

Con el tiempo que llevaba en servicio, con el hecho de que ella había acompañado a Gloval a más reuniones oficiales que las que ella le hubiera gustado asistir y sobre todo, le hecho de ser la hija de un almirante, le habían dado a Lisa una extraordinaria capacidad de discernimiento. Mirando a los rostros de los ahí reunidos, ella podía casi saber qué era lo que estaban pensando… y al parecer nadie objetaría sus propuestas.

Después de que Martín hubo terminado de hacer su exposición, le cedió la palabra a Lisa, quien hizo una breve pero sustanciosa presentación sobre las ideas que tenía en general. Por supuesto no podían esperar que la reestructuración de las fuerzas de defensa se llevara a cabo en una semana, así que lo que ella llevaba en esos momentos eran meros borradores que todavía debían estudiarse, analizarse, mejorarse y complementarse con las sugerencias del los miembros del CONAMSE, ya que al final, de una u otra manera, las fuerzas de defensa pertenecían al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. La almirante Hayes era solamente la depositaria de la responsabilidad de dirigirlas… responsabilidad que le había sido investida por el mismo GTU.

Mientras hacía su exposición, Lisa agradeció en silencio, como frecuentemente lo hacía, por tener a su lado a una asistente tan capaz y tan devota a ella como lo era Kelly. La joven teniente había sintetizado todas las propuestas de la almirante en una serie de cuadros sinópticos que facilitaban la comprensión de las ideas de Lisa y aceleraban su exposición. Todos los miembros del CONAMSE se mostraron satisfechos cuando la almirante finalmente terminó de hablar.

- Y eso es a grandes rasgos lo que vengo a proponerles el día de hoy, señores. – Lisa finalizó.

- Bien… - El profesor Kierkegaard, quien era reconocido como toda una autoridad en estrategia militar e historia de las fuerzas armadas, fue el primero en tomar la palabra. – Puntualizando, almirante… lo que usted viene a proponernos básicamente es la posibilidad de dividir las Fuerzas de Defensa del GTU en cuatro ramas de servicio, tal y como estaban antes de la guerra y en lugar de depositar toda la responsabilidad - o todo el poder, otros podrían argumentar -, en una sola persona, formar una Comandancia Suprema.

- Así es, doctor Kierkegaard. Una comandancia suprema formada por los comandantes de cada rama de servicio bajo la regulación del CONAMSE. La dirección de ésta comandancia sería rotativa entre los cuatro jefes, por periodos. Además las cuatro ramas de servicio estarían coordinadas por un Estado Mayor Conjunto, encargado de sistematizar el apoyo a las operaciones bélicas de las Fuerzas Armadas en sus diversas ramas de servicio: el Ejército, la Marina, la Fuerza Aérea y las Fuerzas Espaciales.

-Usted debe de estar conciente, almirante Hayes, que lo que propone implicaría un trabajo de dimensiones extraordinarias. – Ian Berkeley comentó. - ¿Está segura de que contaríamos con los recursos humanos y materiales suficientes para llevar a cabo una reestructuración de ésta naturaleza?

- Los recursos humanos existen, Ingeniero Berkeley. Ahora, los recursos materiales son competencia de las decisiones que se tomen en el GTU y la manera en que los pendientes sean priorizados. Por mi parte yo estoy dispuesta a poner en marcha todo el mecanismo militar para lograr una reestructuración rápida y eficaz.

- Deberá entender que es posible que el GTU establezca otras prioridades.

- Lo sé y estoy conciente de ello. Sin embargo sé que con la oportuna intervención de todos ustedes en el Consejo General, las cosas pueden despegar… es decir¿Acaso no es una prioridad reestructurar nuestras fuerzas de defensa? Hay nuevos territorios autónomos adhiriéndose al GTU en estos momentos. No podemos ni debemos centralizar la defensa de la Tierra. Necesitamos crear un aparato militar capaz de desplegarse en cada rincón del planeta para defender a sus habitantes y reaccionar de una manera inmediata y eficaz ante cualquier tipo de hostilidad. Las personas confían en nosotros… no podemos fallarles. Por otra parte, si los territorios autónomos y los demás miembros del GTU vieran que todo el poder militar se deposita en una sola persona, lo verían como una amenaza contra sus atribuciones como gobiernos locales. Necesitamos crear un sistema que funcione con mandos regionales que estén al tanto de las necesidades de un sector específico de la población… en definitiva, una sola persona no puede hacerlo todo.

- ¿Es por eso que se propone al construcción de bases militares en toda la Tierra? – El consejero Andrew Bradley tomó la palabra. - ¿Serán éstas las bases de operaciones del ejercito reestructurado?

- Serán un primer paso. – Lisa tomó una carpeta en cuya cubierta se leían las palabras "Proyecto Sundance" y la agitó frente a ella. – Todos recibieron una copia de éste proyecto. Ya se había discutido con anterioridad durante la reunión semestral del GTU en meses pasados. Habíamos hablado de la creación de cinco bases estratégicas distribuidas en el planeta… después de analizar la situación con mi equipo de apoyo, estoy proponiendo la construcción de diez bases.

Un mapamundi apareció en la pantalla detrás de Lisa, cortesía de la teniente Hickson. Lisa le agradeció con una fugaz sonrisa antes de comenzar a señalar con su láser los posibles lugares en donde se situarían las diez bases militares.

- Dos en cada continente. – Lisa puntualizó. – Para comenzar… y serán comandadas por mandos locales que rendirán cuentas al GTU a través de los altos mandos.

- ¿Sundance? – El capitán Medrano miró interrogativamente a Lisa.

- Es el nombre de una antigua celebración de los nativos norteamericanos. – Lisa explicó. – Ésta celebración muestra la continuidad entre la vida y la muerte. Nos recuerda que no hay un verdadero inicio o final, sólo un circulo eterno de vida, muerte y renacimiento. Todo en la naturaleza se interrelaciona y trabaja en armonía… todos dependemos de todos… todos tenemos un suelo común en la Tierra… por eso elegí ese nombre para éste proyecto específico, capitán. Construyendo esas diez bases marcaremos un renacimiento en las Fuerzas de Defensa.

- Almirante Hayes. – El General Martín intervino. – Usted sabe que yo apoyo por completo el Proyecto Sundance y usted puede contar con el voto de confianza de éste consejo. Una vez que mis compañeros hayan leído su proyecto a fondo, estoy seguro de que lo apoyarán sin duda alguna. Ahora, discúlpeme por regresar a lo de antes pero… respecto a la reestructuración, quisiera que nos hablara un poco más en específico sobre las Fuerzas Espaciales del GTU… creo que es terreno nuevo para varios.

- Muchas gracias, general Martín… y gracias a todos. Ahora, sobre las Fuerzas Espaciales, esta sería una división que ya se manejaba dentro del GTU antes de la guerra y que era conocida como la UN SPACY. Sin embargo durante la época de la reconstrucción se comenzó a trabajar indistintamente con las Fuerzas Espaciales y la Fuerza Aérea. Los escuadrones sobrevivientes a la masacre no fueron muchos y fue necesario agruparlos, organizarlos y en algún momento se perdió la línea que separaba a las Fuerzas Espaciales de la Fuerza Aérea. Con los levantamientos zentraedis y la necesidad de una vigilancia constante, los escuadrones de las Fuerzas Espaciales tomaron responsabilidades que no les correspondían.

Lisa explicaba todo eso mientras Kelly les mostraba en pantalla algunas imágenes de los escuadrones de VF1's en sus labores de vigilancia, reconstrucción, en campañas militares aplacando zentraedis rebeldes. Todos escuchaban con gran atención las palabras de la almirante Hayes.

- Ahora que el Proyecto de Migración Espacial se ha echado a andar, vamos a necesitar contar con escuadrones altamente calificados y con pilotos entrenados para volar en misiones espaciales. Desde el mes de agosto de éste año se comenzó con la actualización de VF1's Valkyries a VF4's Lightning III. La idea es reorganizar nuevamente las Fuerzas Espaciales partiendo de esa actualización que se está llevando a cabo. Dejar que los viejos y confiables VF1's sigan trabajando en la Fuerza Aérea y por otro lado, transferir a los nuevos escuadrones VF4 a las Fuerzas Espaciales.

- ¿Y de cuántos escuadrones estaríamos hablando, almirante Hayes?

- Al momento el único que ha sido actualizado es el Escuadrón Skull, que ha sido el escuadrón insignia de la RDF desde la época de la guerra. De acuerdo al contrato que tenemos con las Industrias Stonewell Bellcom, el segundo escuadrón que recibirá sus VF4's será el Escuadrón Iron Chiefs, para el próximo mes que es diciembre. Posteriormente se actualizarán los escuadrones Apolo y Ángel, para el mes de febrero del próximo año y finalmente el Escuadrón Algol en abril. Para el mes de mayo ya tendríamos los primeros cinco escuadrones que formarían el primer grupo de combate de las Fuerzas Espaciales.

- ¿Y el número de VF4's ascendería a cuántos para el mes de mayo?

- Sesenta VF4's en servicio activo y 40 en reserva. Cada escuadrón cuenta con 12 aeronaves que se organizan en 4 equipos de combate de 3 VF's cada uno. Pero además cada escuadrón está dotado de 8 VF's de reserva. Así tenemos que cada escuadrón cuenta con 20 VF's. Las Industrias Stonewell Bellcom firmaron un convenio con las Industrias Shinnakasu para acelerar la producción de los cazas VF4. El contrato que se tiene firmado con ellos es por una producción de 8000 unidades en un periodo de 20 años. Ahora, la idea que yo tengo es formar al menos un grupo de combate al año para las Fuerzas Espaciales. De acuerdo a los cronogramas que estamos manejando, el primero de estos grupos de combate, el Grupo Silver Blue que estará formado, como les dije, por los escuadrones Skull, Iron Chiefs, Apolo, Ángel y Algol, estará ya trabajando al cien por ciento para mayo del próximo año… esa es la meta inicial.

- Y mientras usted reorganiza las Fuerzas Espaciales teniendo al frente a los escuadrones de élite de la RDF¿Quién se encargará de las actividades de la Fuerza Aérea? – El consejero Stuart Miller preguntó, poniendo de lado su carpeta informativa. – No quisiéramos que haya desorganización mientras se lleva a cabo ésta reestructuración.

- Sería algo paulatino, señor Stuart Miller. – Lisa respondió con calma. – Nuestros escuadrones han estado constantemente en misiones especiales. Las Operaciones F-14 y V4 que se llevaron a cabo en el primer semestre de éste año probaron que nuestros pilotos están capacitados para encargarse de cualquier emergencia. En estos mismos momentos, mientras hablamos, hay dos misiones de pacificación en proceso, una en la zona de los Balcanes, en donde cinco escuadrones VF1 al mando del capitán Olek Zhukov están acuartelados en una base provisional cerca de la antigua ciudad de Estambul… hay otros siete escuadrones en la zona del Lago Victoria, al mando del teniente comandante Adao Mateus, aplacando a los rebeldes que aún se encuentran escondidos en las selvas del África centroriental. Tenemos planeado además enviar otros escuadrones a la zona de Aswan y a la Selva Negra para reestablecer el orden después de algunas rebeliones esporádicas que se han dado por esas zonas. Así que como ustedes pueden ver, los comandantes de los escuadrones VF1 son perfectamente capaces de hacer frente a cualquier misión que les sea asignada. Los escuadrones que se perfilan para ser transferidos a las Fuerzas Espaciales se seleccionaron en base a su experiencia durante la Guerra Zentraedi. Necesito pilotos que tengan experiencia en el espacio y de ninguna manera estoy dejando desprotegidos a los escuadrones VF1. Además hay que clarificar que la reestructuración de las fuerzas armadas no es algo que sucederá de un día para otro.

- La almirante Hayes y un servidor estábamos comentando el tema antes de entrar a ésta reunión. – El General Martín intervino. – Pensamos que lo más factible es establecer los tiempos de esa reestructuración en un periodo de un año como mínimo, dos años como máximo.

- Yo lo veo factible. – El doctor Kierkegaard asintió. – Y a grandes rasgos y en general, pienso que las ideas y los proyectos de la almirante Hayes son aplicables y necesarios.

- Si me permiten hacer un comentario. – El coronel Burkhard tomó la palabra. – Yo estoy de acuerdo con el doctor Kierkegaard y con todo lo que la almirante Hayes y el general Martín han expuesto el día de hoy. No será hasta que tengamos bien reorganizadas nuestras fuerzas de defensa que podamos ofrecer al mundo un proyecto viable de Gobierno de la Tierra Unida… yo admiro la vocación de servicio de la almirante Hayes y el hecho de que ella sea lo suficientemente humilde como para venir ante nosotros a reconocer que un trabajo de éste calibre no puede recaer en los hombros de una sola persona. Cualquier otro en su posición querría acumular más poder, pero ella nos está proponiendo una organización sencilla, funcional y totalmente aplicable al estado actual de nuestras fuerzas de defensa. Así que almirante Hayes, cuente con mi apoyo incondicional.

- Y con el mío. – El capitán Medrano lo secundó.

- Y también con el mío. – El doctor Kierkegaard finalizó.

Lisa sonrió satisfecha y les agradeció sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza. Enseguida sus ojos se clavaron en el señor Stuart Miller, quien había tomado la palabra otra vez.

- Entonces voy a recapitular y espero no ser redundante, pero no quiero dejar nada al azar… usted, almirante Hayes está proponiendo la reestructuración total de las Fuerzas de Defensa, la creación de 10 bases militares alrededor del mundo, la transferencia de escuadrones de élite de la Fuerza Aérea a las Fuerzas Espaciales para apoyar el Proyecto de Migración… todo eso en un espacio de tiempo de dos años como máximo. Todo parece bien y suena perfecto pero ¿Cómo piensa hacerlo? Debe estar conciente de que una tarea de éstas dimensiones requiere de mucho trabajo de logística y de personal y recursos. ¿Ha pensado en un plan de ejecución para su propuesta?

- Señor Stuart, - La almirante retomó la palabra, indicándole con un movimiento de su mano a Kelly que procediera a proyectar algunas gráficas en la pantalla. – Yo jamás me aventuraría a hacer una propuesta de éste tipo si no tuviera ya un plan de ejecución en mente. En estos momentos estamos ya trabajando en cinco frentes: estamos formulando objetivos, elaborando diagnósticos, desarrollando estrategias, definiendo acciones y realizando gestiones.

- ¿Le importaría explicarnos de una manera un poco más amplia lo que está diciéndonos, almirante?

- De ninguna manera, consejero Berkeley… para poder llevar a cabo la reestructuración de las fuerzas armadas necesitamos contar con un plan bien definido en el que conozcamos la situación realista de la problemática de las fuerzas de defensa y los medios materiales y humanos con que disponemos. Además tenemos que tener una visión general de todos los aspectos sociales, económicos, ambientales y culturales que debemos enfrentar… debemos estar concientes de que nuestras acciones afectan al GTU en general y tendrán repercusiones en la sociedad. No podemos pasar por alto ningún aspecto. Necesitamos contar con planteamientos concretos y propuestas realizables y llevar a cabo un trabajo coordinado entre los diferentes niveles así como contar con la colaboración de un equipo multidisciplinario.

- ¿Y una vez que se tenga ese plan definido, cuál será la siguiente acción a seguir, almirante?

- Una vez que tengamos las líneas maestras del plan y sus acciones, procederemos a señalar nuestros objetivos iniciales y a elaborar un diagnostico para conocer las condiciones reales de nuestra estructura interna y externa. Con esta información seremos capaces de procesar, planificar, recoger resultados previos y establecer, a partir del análisis de la realidad, el camino a seguir. En otras palabras, podremos elaborar nuestra estrategia. Una vez que tengamos hechos los diagnósticos y las estrategias, elaboraremos un programa de actividades que será la ejecución de nuestra estrategia paso a paso. Debemos jerarquizar acciones y finalmente armar el rompecabezas, es decir, comenzar con las gestiones necesarias…

- Parece que lo tiene todo planeado, almirante Hayes. – Stuart Miller levantó su mirada de los diagramas que había estado observando en su carpeta informativa y sus cejas de elevaron en un gesto de sorpresa. – Ya había escuchado que la palabra Hayes era sinónimo de eficiencia y competitividad pero…

Lisa sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Mi padre solía decir que las cosas debían de hacerse bien a la primera, en el momento oportuno, tardando el tiempo justo y haciéndolas mejor que los demás. – Lisa explicó. – Esas son las directrices que pienso seguir con este plan. En realidad no es tan complicado, una vez que se tenga el apoyo necesario. Básicamente voy a necesitar el apoyo de ustedes para formar las cinco comisiones que se requerirán para llevar a cabo éste proyecto, si es que el Consejo General del GTU lo aprueba.

- ¿Y qué comisiones serían esas, almirante? – La consejera D'Aubigne preguntó, sin dejar de tomar notas de todo lo que se estaba diciendo en aquella reunión.

- Yo asumiría la comandancia del proyecto pero necesitaría de una Comisión de Apoyo Institucional, un Comité de Coordinación, una Comisión Interdisciplinaria, un Consejo Asesor y una Comisión de Asuntos Especiales. Todo esto está especificado en su carpeta informativa. Quisiera que lo revisaran para que me expusieran cualquier duda y con gusto se las aclararé.

Se hizo silencio en la sala de juntas. Todos estaban concentrados en revisar la carpeta que tenían en las manos. Lisa dejó salir lentamente el aire de sus pulmones, presintiendo que el final de esa reunión estaba cerca y sabiendo que las cosas habían ido mejor de lo que ella había esperado. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kelly, quien le sonreía con admiración. Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa y enseguida todos clavaron sus ojos en el General Martín, quien ahora había tomado la palabra.

- En ese caso propongo que tengamos un receso para estudiar a fondo las propuestas de la almirante Hayes… y si nadie tiene nada que agregar, entonces nos veremos en ésta misma sala de juntas el día de mañana a las 0800 horas.

Todos asintieron a las palabras del general y un par de minutos después los miembros del Consejo salieron de la sala de juntas, comentando entre sí los puntos que se habían tratado aquella tarde. Lisa miró su reloj. Eran poco más de las ocho de la noche y de pronto se sintió agotada.

- Almirante Hayes. – El general Martín se acercó a ella. – Debo felicitarla por una exposición impecable. Usted siempre está preparada, no por nada es la mejor estratega que la RDF alguna vez ha tenido… siempre mantiene sus flancos cubiertos.

- Supongo que luchar en el campo de batalla no es muy diferente a esto. – Lisa se rió. – Pero gracias, general… por todo.

- ¡Ni lo mencione! Estoy seguro de que todos van a apoyar su propuesta, almirante. Y en cuando lo hagan, yo mismo comenzaré las gestiones correspondientes ante el Consejo General del GTU… éste será un punto importante a tratar en nuestra próxima plenaria. Espero que podamos echar a andar el proyecto para el mes de enero.

Lisa le sonrió al general, pero antes de que pudiera comentar nada más, él volvió a tomar la palabra, adquiriendo un tono más relajado y familiar.

- Ahora, si me permiten, creo que es momento de dejar atrás el trabajo y relajarnos un poco. Lisa, Kelly, mi esposa me pidió que las llevara a cenar con nosotros a casa. Preparó una cena especial para ustedes. Además queremos que nos cuentes cómo les fue en su luna de miel a ti y Rick, Lisa. ¿Qué dicen? Y antes de que respondan déjenme decirles que la lasaña que mi esposa prepara es tan deliciosa que la receta es considerada secreto militar en la familia y la mantenemos en una caja de seguridad.

- ¡Jamás diríamos que no! – Lisa se rió. – A decir verdad, tengo hambre.

- ¡Yo también! – Kelly se emocionó.

- ¡Entonces vamos! – El general Martín puso su mano en el hombro de Kelly para comenzar a guiarla a la puerta. - ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de la colección de artículos militares de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que heredé de mi padre¿Qué te parecería si después de la cena te los muestro, mientras comemos el pastel de frutas que mi esposa seguramente preparó de postre?

- ¡Me encantaría, general Martín! – Kelly aplaudió. - ¿Y tiene las medallas de su padre también?

- ¡Todas ellas! Y fotografías… creo que te va a gustar lo que te voy a mostrar.

Lisa sonreía al ver a Kelly y al general tan emocionados. Para todos ellos el General Martín se había convertido en una figura paterna a la que respetaban y querían. La almirante Hayes se rezagó un poco y sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su uniforme. Marcó un número de manera automática y sonrió cuando una voz cálida y llena de amor pronunció su nombre al otro lado de la línea.

- Voy saliendo de la reunión, amor. – Lisa le informó. – Todo fue excelente… mañana por la mañana vamos a volver a reunirnos, pero creo que las cosas marchan.

- No podría ser de otra manera, preciosa. ¡Estoy seguro de que los impresionaste con tu exposición!

- Se fueron bastante conformes… o al menos eso me pareció. Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí conmigo, Rick… ¡Te extraño tanto!

- Y yo a ti, princesa. ¡Más de lo que te imaginas¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- El general Martín nos invitó a cenar a su casa. Voy a aprovechar para darles los regalos que les trajimos. Después quiero volver al hotel, darme un buen baño caliente e ir a dormir. ¿Cómo estás tú?

- Estoy en casa de Max… por cierto, te mandan saludos.

- Salúdamelos también a ellos… amor, te llamo más tarde¿de acuerdo? En cuanto llegue al hotel.

- ¡Estaré esperando tu llamada, mi abejita trabajadora¡Y felicidades por tu exposición, mi cielo! Te amo, Lisa…

- Y yo a ti, piloto.

Lisa terminó su llamada justo cuando entró al ascensor con Kelly el general. Los dos la miraron y sonrieron una sonrisa cómplice. Lisa no tuvo que decir nada más, pues todos sabían de qué se había tratado esa llamada. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y el pasillo quedó sumido en un silencio absoluto, mientras aquellas tres personas abandonaban el lugar.

-

* * *

-

Rick gruñó, se revolvió en la cama y hundió su rostro en la almohada a la que estaba abrazado, aquella que tenía el aroma de Lisa impregnado en ella, antes de levantar su mirada y clavarla en el despertador que sonaba insistentemente. El general Hunter lo apagó de un manotazo mientras mascullaba toda clase de maldiciones y se tallaba los ojos. Todavía era muy temprano y por un momento contempló la posibilidad de quedarse un poco más en cama… de no salir a correr esa mañana como eran sus planes. Pero el aroma del café recién hecho que provenía de la cocina hizo que terminara por desamodorrarse por completo.

Se sentó en la cama y se talló el cuello mientras parpadeaba repetidamente para quitarse el sueño de los ojos. Agradeció a la tecnología el que hubiera maquinitas que prepararan su café automáticamente por las mañanas y luego, mientras se dirigía al baño para asearse y cambiarse, casi se tropezó con Enkei que aún dormía plácidamente a los pies de la cama. El perrito abrió sus ojos y dejó escapar un gemido largo y lastimero que bien había podido haber significado: _"¡Déjame dormir otros cinco minutos, por favor!"_ Rick se inclinó para palmearle la cabeza y enseguida entró al baño.

Diez minutos más tarde el piloto estaba en la cocina, vestido con su ropa de ejercicio, tomándose una taza de humeante café recién hecho y mirando por la puerta de la cocina hacia el jardín. Enkei estaba en la terraza dando cuenta de su desayuno que consistía en un plato de croquetas con leche. La mañana era fría y había nubarrones en el cielo. Un típico día de otoño, Rick pensó.

Recordó que la noche anterior se había ido a la cama muy tarde… demasiado tarde. En realidad había estado hablando con Lisa hasta más de la una de la mañana. Hacía apenas un día que ella se había ido y él sentía que ya no lo soportaba más. La extrañaba como loco. Era cierto que ya antes habían tenido que separarse por una u otra razón, pero aunque siempre le había dolido al piloto, jamás se había sentido tan miserable como en esa ocasión. Quizás fuera el hecho de que apenas acababan de regresar de su viaje de bodas y sus niveles de amor, afecto y ternura habían alcanzado niveles críticos… lo cual no era malo en lo absoluto.

- ¡Maldita sea con los de la comisión científica! – Rick murmuró entre dientes. - ¿Por qué no podían tener su reunión el día de hoy? Yo esperaba que Lisa estuviera de vuelta hoy mismo pero no… se va a quedar hasta mañana.

El piloto fue a lavar su taza de café, pensando en mil y un pretextos que podría utilizar para subirse a su VF4 y volar a Monumento ese día. Al final, él era el jefe en esos momentos y nadie le cuestionaría el que se diera un tiempo para ir a comer con su almirante a una ciudad que se encontraba a varios cientos de kilómetros de distancia… pero por otro lado él sabía que Lisa le había confiado la responsabilidad de ser su lugarteniente en su ausencia y no podía defraudarla.

Rick fue a encender la laptop que estaba sobre la barra de la cocina y revisó su agenda del día. Tenía muchos pendientes, incluyendo una reunión con David Stonewell al medio día. El piloto sonrió con cierta frustración en su expresión facial y sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿No es irónico? Kelly vuela a Monumento y David viene a Ciudad Macross… a veces el destino o lo que sea no nos hace las cosas fáciles en lo absoluto.

Los ladridos de Enkei trajeron al joven general de vuelta a la realidad. Fue a la puerta de la cocina a ver qué era lo que estaba provocando aquel ruido infernal y se encontró con que el perrito perseguía a una mariposa dorada por todo el jardín.

- ¡HEY! – Rick gritó y salió corriendo. - ¡Detente¡Deja de correr por todos lados como poseído!

El piloto corrió tras de Enkei y lo sujetó firmemente por el collar, causando que el perrito gimiera lastimeramente al ver cómo la mariposa volaba y desaparecía del otro lado del muro del jardín.

- Puedes correr y jugar todo lo que quieras en el jardín. – Rick le explicó. - ¡Pero más te vale que te mantengas lejos de las flores de Lisa¿Me entiendes?

Enkei miró con atención hacia el jardincito lleno de flores que estaba cerca de ellos y que el piloto le estaba señalando. Luego sus ojitos vivarachos regresaron a los de Rick, como si estuviera esperando una explicación.

- Es increíble que aún estén floreciendo en otoño¿no te parece? – Rick se inclinó a un lado del jardincito para contemplar las flores. – El clima se está poniendo muy frío… mira, éstas son yesenias y por allá, aquellas blancas que huelen rico son gardenias… y por acá tenemos las rosas… ¿ves de cuántos colores diferentes son?

El perrito, al lado del piloto, observaba con atención lo que él le estaba mostrando.

- Allá están las margaritas y unos girasoles… esos se los regaló Tanya… también hay crisantemos por allá y una cuantas petunias… y muchas otras flores de las que no me he aprendido los nombres todavía.

Enkei clavó su mirada en Rick y el piloto se sonrojó un poco.

- Sí, de acuerdo… he aprendido mucho de jardinería con ella. Le gusta mucho sembrar plantas y cuidarlas… además¿sabes algo? Siempre sé cuando Lisa tuvo un mal día en el trabajo… cuando las cosas estuvieron particularmente tensas o hay problemas, siempre vuelve a casa con flores y pasa horas aquí en el jardín sembrándolas… ¿Ves todos los jardincitos que hay alrededor del jardín? – Rick le mostró a Enkei con un movimiento de su brazo. – Bueno, cada uno de ellos ha sido plantado en alguna crisis de la RDF. La jardinería relaja a Lisa y eso es bueno… con toda la responsabilidad que tiene encima, necesita tener válvulas de escape como estas, de otra manera terminaría por explotar. ¡Además se ve tan linda cuando está trabajando en el jardín!

El piloto suspiró, acarició la cabeza de Enkei y se rió.

- ¿Y tú que sabes¡Ni siquiera puedes entender lo que digo! Pero aún así te lo advierto, pulgas… si pones una pata dentro de cualquiera de estos jardincitos o si se te ocurre comerte aunque sea una flor o enterrar tus huesos aquí, date por muerto.

El perro ladró y comenzó a mover la cola entusiastamente, provocando la risa del piloto, quien se puso de pie y le palmeó la cabeza.

- Contigo las amenazas de muerte no tienen importancia… ¿cierto? Mejor vamos a correr, que buena falta nos hace… no hay mejor manera de comenzar el día que con un buen ejercicio.

Rick salió de la casa del almirantazgo por la puerta del jardín, seguido por Enkei. Hizo algunos ejercicios de estiramiento en el jardín delantero de la casa y enseguida revisó su reloj de pulsera para medir el tiempo de su ejercicio. Se echó la capucha de su sudadera sobre la cabeza y salió trotando camino arriba, seguido por Enkei, para quien aquel paseo matinal era todo un acontecimiento.

Los dos trotaron por las calles de la colonia militar y le dieron una vuelta al parque. Aquello les tomó cerca de 45 minutos, tiempo tras el cual Rick decidió que era hora de volver a casa. Iba trotando de regreso, por el boulevard en donde estaban localizadas las casas de los oficiales de más alto rango de la RDF, cuando el piloto vio al coronel Maistroff salir de su casa, recoger el diario matutino y dirigirse a su auto.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar, Enkei había salido corriendo y ladrando como endemoniado, lanzándose sobre el coronel que, asustado por la aparición inesperada de aquel perro en el patio de su casa, se replegó contra la portezuela de su auto y comenzó a lanzarle periodicazos a diestra y siniestra al perro, lo que sólo consiguió molestarlo más.

- ¡Enkei! – Rick le gritó autoritativamente, mientras se acercaba a la escena. - ¡Detente¿Qué pasa contigo?

El piloto tomó al perro por el collar y lo alejó del coronel, que no lograba salir de su estupor. Enkei, por su parte, aunque había dejado de ladrar, no dejaba de gruñir ni de mostrarle los colmillos a aquel hombre pulcramente uniformado que tenía ante sí.

- ¿Es su perro, general? – Maistroff finalmente reaccionó, acomodándose su gorra. – Debería de llevarlo a una escuela canina o por lo menos sacarlo con cadena.

- Generalmente es un perro bien portado. – Rick le explicó. – No sé que le pasa… y no, no es mío… es de mi prim—es decir, de la teniente Hickson.

- Eso lo explica todo. – Maistroff levantó sus ojos al cielo y suspiró resignado.

- Lo siento mucho, coronel… - Rick estaba jalando al perro de vuelta a la acera. - ¡Ven acá, perro malo¡Vamos a casa!

- Parece que tiene problemas de autoridad, general Hunter.

Rick miró a Maistroff con una mirada glacial. No sabía si el coronel estaba siendo sarcástico con él o si aquel había sido sólo un comentario inocente.

- Dicen que los perros huelen el miedo, coronel. – Rick espetó. – Además también dicen que perro que ladra no muerde.

Maistroff hizo un movimiento con la mano como para quitarle importancia al asunto y abrió la portezuela de su Mercedes Benz. Pero enseguida se detuvo y miró a Rick, quien había ya soltado a Enkei y se disponía a volver a su ejercicio.

- Escuché que tiene una reunión con el señor Stonewell más tarde.

- Así es… - Rick asintió. – Viene a entregar los tres primeros VF4 biplaza de entrenamiento que solicitamos. Los miembros del Escuadrón Iron Chiefs han estado trabajando en simulador todo éste tiempo y es hora de que comiencen a entrenar en VF4 reales… sus nuevos VF4 llegarán en cuatro semanas y deben de estar listos para volarlos en cuanto les sean asignados.

- Entiendo. – Maistroff jugaba con las llaves de su auto y luego lanzó una patada discreta para alejar a Enkei, que se había acercado a olfatear su zapato. - ¿Y qué hay con los de la academia? Supe que les solicitaron a usted y a los capitanes Sterling que evaluaran a los pilotos que se van a graduar en estos días.

- Las evaluaciones comienzan hoy. – Rick asintió. – Es la primera generación de pilotos de combate graduados de la Academia Militar de Ciudad Macross… después de dos años de preparación intensiva. La graduación es a finales de noviembre y ya estamos trabajando en las parrillas de los diversos escuadrones para asignarlos a servicio.

- ¿Y no le parece muy precipitado, general Hunter?

- ¿A qué se refiere, señor?

- Son chiquillos, general… ¿Usted sinceramente cree que estén listos para asumir responsabilidades dentro de un escuadrón y pilotear naves tan sofisticadas como los VF1's y VF4's después de tan sólo dos años? Lo último que quisiera sería tener en la RDF pilotos cocinados al vapor.

- Coronel, cuando me enlisté en la RDF mi entrenamiento básico apenas duró tres semanas… a la cuarta ya estábamos volando misiones de combate. La preparación en aulas es importante pero jamás podrá sustituir a la experiencia de campo.

- Eran otros tiempos, general. Estábamos en guerra y había que admitir a cuanto piloto pudiéramos conseguir… la mayoría de ustedes se unieron al servicio motivados por sueños románticos y aspiraciones de gloria. Usted sabe mejor que nadie que las cosas no funcionan así.

- Lo sé y estoy de acuerdo. Pero coronel, he seguido de cerca el entrenamiento de los pilotos de la academia. Yo respondo por ellos y por su desempeño. Sus evaluaciones finales se llevarán a cabo en estos días, posteriormente serán asignados a escuadrones de combate y ya no hay nada más que decir al respecto.

- Sé que están preparando una demostración aérea para el día de la graduación. Solo espero que entre las asignaturas de la academia no les hayan enseñado técnicas de acrobacias aéreas… la RDF simplemente no podría soportarlo. Es imperativo que se establezca una profesionalización en todos los niveles de la estructura militar.

Rick hizo una mueca e iba a responder, pero Enkei lo hizo por él. El piloto se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el grito de Maistroff y no pudo evitar el romper a reír cuando se dio cuenta de que el perrito estaba marcando su territorio justo en el neumático del elegante auto del coronel.

- ¡Perro malo! – El coronel le lanzó un periodicazo que Enkei hábilmente esquivó. - ¡Lo acababa de lavar!

El perro comenzó a ladrar como desaforado y Rick decidió que era momento de volver a casa. Tomó a Enkei del collar y lo alejó del coronel.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí, Enkei! El coronel Maistroff tiene que irse ya si quiere tener el tiempo suficiente para pasar por el auto-lavado antes de llegar a la base.

Maistroff le lanzó una mirada asesina a Rick, se obligó a hacerle un saludo militar y subió a su auto, cerrando la portezuela de una manera muy poco amable. Rick le devolvió el saludo y de inmediato el Mercedes Benz del coronel se puso en marcha, saliendo a la calle y arrancando de una manera tal que dejó las marcas de las llantas en el pavimento.

- Eso es lo que pasa cuando haces enojar a un coronel, Enkei. – Rick le palmeó la cabeza a su amigo. – Te agradezco la ayuda, pulgas… ¡Te debo una!

El perrito ladró divertido y se paró en dos patas, apoyando las delanteras en el pecho del general. Rick se rió y lo tomó por la cabeza, sacudiéndolo de una manera agresiva, lo que pareció divertir al perro.

- Vamos a casa… quiero llamar a Lisa por teléfono antes de que entre a su reunión, para desearle suerte y… escuchar su voz.

Enseguida Rick comenzó a trotar de regreso a casa, mientras le gritaba al animalito que lo retaba a una carrera cuesta abajo. Los dos salieron corriendo y se perdieron de vista en un bosquecillo que bordeaba la colonia militar.

-

* * *

-

La primera reunión del día había dado inicio puntualmente a las 0800 horas en la misma sala de juntas de la tarde anterior. Cuando los miembros del CONAMSE entraron a la sala, encontraron a la almirante Hayes y a su asistente esperando por ellos.

Lisa Hayes podía ser una mujer menuda y de apariencia frágil y vulnerable, pero el respeto que su sola presencia provocaba en quienes estuvieran a su alrededor era ya parte de la mística de la RDF. Mientras se daban inicio a los trabajos de ese día, el General Martín no podía dejar de pensar en lo orgulloso que Donald Hayes debía de sentirse de esa oficial impecablemente vestida con su camisa negra, su casaca blanca con bordes negros y su gorra militar en los mismos colores, el uniforme de la almirante de la RDF. Lisa demostraba tan seguridad en sus palabras, en sus expresiones, en su lenguaje corporal que era difícil no acatar sus órdenes. El brillo intenso de sus ojos profundamente verdes reforzaban ese aire de autoridad y seriedad que ella transmitía.

- No sólo tú debes estar orgulloso, Donald… también el viejo Henry debe de estarlo… su hija adoptiva aprendió bien… aprendió de los grandes y de los mejores.

El General Martín había sido testigo del crecimiento personal tan impresionante que Lisa había experimentado en los meses pasados desde el ataque final de Khyron. Se le había impuesto sobre sus hombros una responsabilidad tan grande y tan pesada que hubiera aterrorizado a más de un militar veterano y experimentado. Pero Lisa Hayes la había aceptado con honor, con responsabilidad y demostrando de una vez por todas quién era ella, su casta militar y su espíritu de servicio. Los últimos once meses hubieran sido muy diferentes, y no de buena manera, si la almirante Hayes no hubiera estado a cargo.

- Me da gusto verla tan feliz. – Martín pensaba, al recordar la cena de la noche anterior en su casa. – Lisa se merece todo el amor que Rick Hunter pueda darle. En un mundo tan loco como el que vivimos, en el que cada segundo parece un tiempo que le robamos a la muerte, solamente el amor puede sacarnos adelante. Donald, Henry… su niña es toda una mujer y a su lado tiene a un hombre tan excepcional como ella. ¡Hacen una hermosa pareja!

La reunión se extendió por mucho más tiempo del que cualquiera de ellos hubiera anticipado. Las propuestas de la almirante Hayes habían sido cuidadosamente revisadas y ampliamente discutidas. Todos estaban muy interesados en lo que Lisa estaba proponiendo y se decidió, por votación unánime, que se llevaría el asunto al pleno del Consejo del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida en la próxima reunión que se tuviera y que, por supuesto, el CONAMSE apoyaría y respaldaría por completo las propuestas de la almirante.

Pero si iban a llevar aquel proyecto a consejo, ellos debían estar empapados del mismo y por tanto necesitaban que la almirante Hayes les explicara todo, absolutamente todo "con peras y manzanas", según la expresión que la teniente Hickson había usado para definir aquella reunión de trabajo.

La sesión se extendió tanto que fue necesario pedir que los alimentos se les fueran servidos ahí mismo en la sala de juntas al medio día, para no perder tiempo, avanzar y cubrir todo lo que debía cubrirse. Lisa les hizo una descripción detallada de lo que ella esperaba de cada una de las ramas de servicio y de los perfiles de sus comandantes. Se decidió que se comenzarían a revisar los perfiles y currículos de los oficiales de más rango dentro de las fuerzas de defensa para comenzar a trabajar en una parrilla de asensos y asignaciones de inmediato.

Posteriormente la almirante Hayes les hizo una exposición larga y muy detallada de lo que a ella directamente le competería: la organización de las Fuerzas Espaciales. Les presentó un organigrama pormenorizado de la estructura organizacional de lo que serían dichas fuerzas y les explicó las funciones de cada una de las dependencias que conformarían dicha organización.

Finalmente, después de una igualmente larga sesión final de preguntas y respuestas, la reunión se dio por terminada a las 1735 horas. Se firmaron las minutas y las actas de acuerdos, se le informó a la almirante Hayes que se le harían llegar los resultados de esa reunión de trabajo a la brevedad posible.

Finalmente, después de un día largo y agotador, la almirante Hayes se retiró a su hotel, acompañada de su siempre eficiente asistente, para descansar un poco antes de salir en otra misión que tenía programada para esa noche… una quizás menos oficial, pero igualmente importante: la cacería de regalos de cumpleaños para Rick en el centro comercial.

-

* * *

-

Las horas del día habían pasado lentas para el general Hunter… más lentas de las que él jamás se hubiera podido imaginar. El tiempo parecía moverse a un ritmo diferente si Lisa no estaba a su lado, como lo estaba descubriendo. Habían estado en contacto todo el día a través de los teléfonos celulares, pero aquello solamente parecía haber encendido aún más el fuego dentro del piloto y esa sed que solo Lisa podía apagar.

Ya era tarde y estaba algo cansado. El día había sido bastante pesado. Aún había muchos asuntos rezagados que debían ser atendido; asuntos que se habían acumulado en las tres semanas que habían pasado ausentes del trabajo. Además de que había tenido que mantener la agenda al día… la suya y la de Lisa. No era nada fácil ser el segundo al mando y Rick estaba seguro que aquello era nada en comparación a las actividades y responsabilidades que Lisa, como almirante de la RDF, debía enfrentar día a día.

- Y aún tiene tiempo para mí. – Rick pensó, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá de la sala de su casa, en donde había permanecido la última hora simplemente observando el techo. – Siempre vuelve a casa con una sonrisa, con una palabra amable… jamás se queja aún y cuando yo puedo ver en su rostro el agotamiento del día. ¡Dios santo! No puedo creer que una mujer tan maravillosa como Lisa esté a mi lado… a veces me parece que todo esto no es más que un sueño.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al tiempo que los recuerdos de su estancia en Villa Riviera comenzaron a venírsele a la mente como si fueran una cascada o más aún, una avalancha. ¡Había sido tan hermoso el estar allá con Lisa!

- Con mi esposa. – Se corrigió y no pudo evitar el reír. – ¡Todavía se siente tan extraño el llamarla así! Pero tan correcto y tan… maravilloso al mismo tiempo. Lisa Hayes… mi esposa. Lisa Hayes-Hunter.

La mirada de Rick pareció perderse en la eternidad y sus ojos se humedecieron levemente al pensar en su familia… en Roy, en su padre, en su mamá. ¿Qué dirían si pudieran verlo ahora? Su familia era de origen humilde y seguramente sus padres tenían grandes sueños para su único hijo… pero sus posibilidades económicas jamás fueron demasiadas. Su padre había hecho esfuerzos sobrehumanos para que él estudiara por lo menos la escuela preparatoria… y si la había terminado había sido gracias a Roy, quien siempre se aseguró de que sus colegiaturas estuvieran pagadas y que él tuviera un apoyo económico para comprar sus libros.

- Y ahora… - Rick miró a su alrededor. – Todo esto es mío… mío y de la mujer a quien amo… de mi esposa. Ahora soy general de la RDF… ahora tengo mucho más de lo que yo me hubiera atrevido a soñar en mis más alocadas fantasías. Y no me engaño, todo esto es gracias a Lisa… ella fue la que jamás me dejó conformarme con nada… fue ella quien siempre me impulsó, me obligó a superarme… es ella quien siempre ha caminado a mi lado y quien… quien me ha hecho avanzar, aún a empujones cuando las circunstancias lo ameritan… ¡Lisa, siempre Lisa! Mi hermosa Lisa…

El piloto se llevó sus dedos a los labios y cerró los ojos, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Recordaba el dulce sabor de los labios de Lisa y la manera tan apasionadamente tierna que ella tenía de besarlo y de expresarle su amor… porque ella lo amaba y se lo demostraba a cada momento de mil maneras diferentes.

Rick comenzó a preguntarse, como frecuentemente lo hacía, qué era lo que ella había visto en él y cómo era que, a pesar de todas las cosas, ella jamás se había dado por vencida… jamás había dejado de creer en él. Y sobre todo¿Qué era lo que había motivado a alguien como Lisa Hayes el amar a alguien como él? Aquellas eran preguntas sin respuesta.

Aunque, por otro lado, eran preguntas que ni siquiera necesitaban una respuesta, porque para Rick Hunter había una única verdad en su vida… una verdad de la que nacían todas las respuestas: él amaba a Lisa y ella lo era todo para él.

Las cavilaciones del piloto se vieron interrumpidas por unos gemidos suaves y el leve golpeteo de un objeto sólido contra una superficie. Rick miró a su lado y sonrió al ver a Enkei que, con su plato vacío de comida en el hocico, golpeaba insistentemente el piso junto al sofá.

- Hora de cenar¿eh? – Rick se sentó y le acarició la cabeza al perro, rascándole las orejas afectuosamente. - ¡Son casi las diez de la noche! Lo siento mucho, pulgas… realmente perdí la noción del tiempo…

El piloto tomó el plato y se dirigió a la cocina, seguido de cerca por el perrito, mientras comentaba en voz alta que esperaba que Lisa lo llamara en cualquier momento y le detallaba lo que prepararía para la cena. Enkei ladraba suavemente, respondiendo a las palabras de Rick.

Minutos más tarde ambos estaban cómodamente instalados frente a la televisión. El piloto se comía el sándwich que había preparado para cenar, acompañado de su imperdonable Petite Cola, mientras un satisfecho Enkei dormitaba a su lado en el sofá mientras veían una vieja película de la Segunda Guerra Mundial; con ello Rick trataba de mantener su mente ocupada y dejar de pensar, aunque fuera por unos minutos, en esa mujer cuyo recuerdo lo torturaba sin piedad desde el día anterior que ella había partido y le producía un dolor en lo más profundo de su pecho que sabía solamente dejaría de sentir cuando ella estuviera a su lado otra vez.

-

* * *

-

Lisa miró su reloj pulsera tipo militar y levantó sus cejas al percatarse de que eran casi las diez de la noche. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no parecía que fuera tan tarde. En esa noche de jueves, la gente atiborraba el centro comercial Plaza Monumento, el más grande de la ciudad. Las tiendas permanecían abiertas y había grupos de chicos que, Lisa pensó, a esa hora ya deberían estar en cama, pues al día siguiente tenían escuela. Sacudió la cabeza y se rió suavemente al darse cuenta de que había sonado exactamente como su padre.

La almirante de la RDF lucía aquella noche como cualquier otra joven que hubiera decidido salir a pasear aquella noche por el centro comercial en compañía de una amiga. Lisa se veía joven y relajada, vistiendo unos pantalones cargos color verde militar y una camiseta negra con el escudo del escuadrón Skull al pecho. Complementando aquella apariencia militar, Lisa se había dejado sus placas de identificación al cuello y se había recogido el cabello en una colita de caballo.

Frente a ella, en la mesa donde estaban comiendo el la sección de comida del centro comercial, Kelly daba cuenta de una enorme hamburguesa con papas fritas. La joven teniente, siguiendo el ejemplo de su oficial superior, también vestía pantalones cargos, una enorme chaqueta militar de camuflaje y una gorra.

Lisa ya había terminado de comerse la ensalada César que había pedido para cenar y ahora jugaba distraídamente con el popote de su licuado de frutas. Sus ojos bajaron hasta posarse en las bolsas que estaban a los pies de la mesa… eran al menos media docena de bolsas con los logotipos de diferentes tiendas del centro comercial… bolsas repletas de regalos para una persona muy especial: para su piloto.

La almirante sonrió emocionada y entrecerró los ojos, al tiempo que comenzaba a sorber entusiastamente su licuado y pensaba en lo mucho que aquellos regalos le iban a gustar a Rick. Ella había tenido algunas ideas sobre lo que quería regalarle para su cumpleaños, pero por buena suerte había encontrado cosas aún mejores de las que ella tenía en mente. Aquel iba a ser un cumpleaños inolvidable para su piloto, ella se encargaría de que así fuera.

Lisa abrió los ojos de repente, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y fue sorprendida por un sonido que la hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos y una expresión de sorpresa y fastidio apareciera en su rostro al darse cuenta de que Kelly acababa de inmortalizar aquel momento con la cámara de su teléfono celular.

- ¡Kelly! – Lisa protestó, soltando su popote. - ¿Qué haces¡Borra esa fotografía!

- ¡Lo siento almirante! – Kelly se rió, observando la fotografía en la pantalla del celular. – Pero estoy segura de que a Rick le gustará ver esto.

- Pero ¿por qué tomaste esa foto? – Lisa observó la fotografía que Kelly le mostraba. - ¡Mira nada más que cara! Parecería que no había tomado un licuado de frutas en mi vida… ¡Me veo desesperada!

- ¡Y eso es precisamente lo que le va a encantar a Rick!

- ¡Kelly! – La almirante le lanzó una mirada precautoria. – Si tengo que darte una orden directa…

- ¿Recuerdas lo que siempre me dices, Lisa¿Qué cuando no estamos en horario de servicio…?

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! – Lisa levantó sus manos. – Jamás pensé que los genes de la rebeldía estuvieran en el lado materno de la familia de Rick.

- ¡Vamos Lisa, no es tan malo! – Kelly le sonrió conciliadoramente. – Es sólo que pensé que a Rick le encantaría verte usado esa camiseta del escuadrón Skull, eso es todo.

- Oh… - Lisa miró el escudo que llevaba al pecho. – Bueno, no es muy diplomático que digamos que la almirante de la RDF use esta camiseta allá en Ciudad Macross… podría ser malinterpretado.

- Claro. – Kelly se rió. – Se podría prestar a chismes… de que hay favoritismos en el alto mando o cosas de ese estilo.

- ¡Precisamente! – Lisa sonrió.

- Pues yo creo que a Rick le encantará verte así, Lisa. Me ha estado enviando e-mails y mensajes al celular, preguntándome por ti y pidiéndome que te cuide y que te ayude en todo. Aunque claro que son cosas que no necesita pedirme.

- Gracias Kelly… por todo. – Lisa le sonrió.

- De nada… gracias a ti, Lisa. Gracias por dejarme venir contigo y estar en esas reuniones. Gracias por la confianza que has depositado en mí.

- Ni lo menciones. – Lisa sonrió y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida. – Lamento mucho lo que sucedió con David… sé que tenías ganas de verlo. Fue realmente una mala coincidencia que mientras tú volabas hacia Monumento, él estuviera en su camino a Ciudad Macross.

- Sí, lo sé. – Kelly jugaba, haciendo figuras al azar con una papa frita y la salsa de tomate que había en su plato. – Últimamente no hemos tenido muchas oportunidades de vernos. Ha estado volando entre Monumento y Nueva Montreal dos o tres veces por semana. Bueno, yo también he estado ocupada… cuando ustedes estaban en su luna de miel el trabajo se juntó demasiado y con mis cursos en la academia y todo…

- ¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto? – Lisa preguntó diplomáticamente.

Kelly se encogió de hombros y se obligó a sonreír.

- De hecho… hay algo que quería pedirte pero… no sé si…

- ¿Qué cosa, Kelly?

- Bueno, David me invitó a desayunar mañana… a va a estar de regreso en Monumento. Le dije que la medio día regresábamos a Ciudad Macross y me dijo que le gustaría que desayunáramos juntos… pero tenemos la reunión con la comisión científica y—

- ¡Olvídalo, Kelly! – Lisa sonrió.- Yo puedo arreglármelas sola en esa reunión. Tú ve a desayunar con David.

- ¿Estás segura, Lisa?

- Positivamente segura. – La almirante asintió. - ¡Y quiero que te diviertas mucho! Nos veremos en el aeropuerto a las 1300 horas para volver a Ciudad Macross.

- ¡Gracias, Lisa! – Kelly le sonrió agradecida. - ¡En verdad te lo agradezco mucho!

Lisa negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no había nada que agradecer y complementando aquello con una sonrisa traviesa. Kelly miró hacia el enorme ventanal que estaba al lado de la mesa donde se encontraban y suspiró profundamente.

Lisa decidió que dejaría que su asistente se perdiera en sus propios pensamientos por unos momentos y ella, por su parte, volvió a mirar las bolsas que estaban a sus pies, sonriendo al imaginar las reacciones de su piloto cuando tuviera esos regalos en sus manos. ¡Le iban a encantar!

- ¡Rick va a estar muy feliz con sus regalos! – Kelly sonrió, leyendo el pensamiento de Lisa. - ¡Le encontraste cosas increíbles!

- Sí, espero que le gusten.

- ¿Gustarle? – Kelly se rió. – Lisa¡Le van a encantar!

- Bueno, al menos va a tener muchas sorpresas para su cumpleaños… la fiesta sorpresa que me están ayudando a prepararle, los regalos que le llevamos, los que le mandó el General Martín también…

- Mi primo tiene suerte… tener a alguien que lo quiere, lo cuida, lo consiente y lo apapacha de la manera en como tú lo haces… bueno, aunque él también te quiere muchísimo.

- Sí… - Lisa no pudo evitar el mirar su argolla de matrimonio. – Ambos tenemos mucha suerte…

- ¿Sabes qué estaba pensando? – Kelly sonrió emocionada. – Que cuando tengan bebés… creo que todos nos vamos a volver locos de felicidad. ¡Imagínate, Lisa! Yo tendría un sobrinito o sobrinita. – Kelly se rió. - ¡Que ternura!

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Lisa se rió ante aquel comentario tan inesperado.

- No sé… - Kelly la miró de soslayo, lanzándole una sonrisa traviesa. – Cuando estábamos en la tienda departamental vi que te detuviste a mirar las cunitas… vi que te llamo la atención una que tenía un edredón azul con un patito amarillo… y vi que estabas jugando con los móviles.

- ¡Oh…! – Lisa se sonrojó. - ¿Hice eso? No… no me di cuenta.

- ¿Han pensando en tener bebés pronto, Lisa? – Kelly se emocionó. – Yo creo que tú serías una mamá maravillosa… te he visto con Dana y creo que tienes muchos instintos maternales, Lisa.

- Gracias… - La almirante se sonrojó aún más, pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. – Pues… Rick y yo queremos ser padres y si sucede pronto, nosotros no podríamos ser más felices… aunque nuestros planes son esperar un par de años antes de tener nuestro primer bebé. En estos momentos con tantas responsabilidades encima creo que sería un poco precipitado y—y a decir verdad… - Lisa sonrió y bajó la mirada. – Quiero que Rick y yo disfrutemos éste tiempo juntos, los dos… antes de tener la responsabilidad de un bebé.

- ¡Pues como sea! – Kelly juntó sus manos sobre el pecho y sonrió emocionada. – Su bebé va a ser el bebé consentido del ejército. ¡Que preciosidad de chiquito va a ser también¡Imagínate nada más! Un hijo tuyo y de Rick…

- Siempre he pensado que lo que más me gustaría sería que nuestro bebé heredara los ojos de Rick. – Lisa sonrió soñadoramente, recargando su barbilla en su puño, mientras seguía jugando con su popote. - ¡Sus ojos me encantan! Creo que fueron una de las primeras cosas que yo noté en él… esos ojos tan intensamente azules… tan profundos, tan tiernos, tan…

Lisa no continuó, simplemente dejó que su frase muriera con un suspiro y entrecerró los ojos, dejándose perder en el recuerdo de esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba. De pronto su reloj hizo un sonidito y Lisa se apresuró a mirar la hora.

- ¡Diablos, se hace tarde!

- Estoy segura de que Rick estará esperando una llamada de parte de su jefa. – Kelly le guiñó el ojo mientras se ponía de pie.

- Sí, eso y—y además tenemos que levantarnos temprano. Será mejor que vayamos a descansar ahora. – Lisa también se puso de pie y se puso encima su chaqueta militar que había estado descansando en el respaldo de su asiento. – Todavía tengo que revisar algunos expedientes para la reunión de mañana.

- ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo? – Kelly recogió las bolsas con sus propias compras que hasta entonces habían estado sobre una silla cercana.

- No, tengo todo bajo control. Tú ve a descansar, Kelly… te lo mereces.

- La verdad tengo sueño. – Las dos chicas comenzaron a alejarse de aquel sitio. – Pero antes de ir a la cama pienso enviarle un correo electrónico a mi primo… con cierta fotografía que seguramente le alegrará la noche.

- ¡Es un hecho de la vida! – Lisa gruñó, fingiendo indignación. – Tú primo y tú vinieron a este mundo para hacerme rabiar.

Las dos chicas se rieron divertidas y siguieron conversando animada y amigablemente mientras se dirigían rumbo al pasillo que conectaba el centro comercial con el hotel en donde estaban hospedadas.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente, el vuelo 1973 volaba con un rumbo Monumento-Macross. El VC- 33 había despegado a las 1304 horas de la pista del aeropuerto civil de Ciudad Monumento y volaba custodiado por un equipo de VF1's.

Dentro de la aeronave, Lisa Hayes utilizaba el tiempo que tenía en ese viaje para revisar una gruesa carpeta de documentos que tenía sobre el regazo, mientras Kelly dormitaba frente a ella. De pronto pasaron por una turbulencia que hizo que la joven teniente brincara en su asiento y se despertara de golpe. Lisa lo notó y sonrió para sí misma, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

- Lo siento, almirante. – Kelly se disculpó y bostezó.

- Supongo que te levantaste muy temprano. – Lisa comentó, sin quitarle la vista de encima al documento que estaba estudiando.

- Algo… - Kelly asintió. – David llegó a Monumento anoche, estuve un rato hablando con él por teléfono… eso es, después de haber enviado un correo electrónico con un archivo adjunto a Ciudad Macross. – La teniente Hickson le guiñó el ojo a Lisa.

La almirante le sonrió a Kelly por encima de la carpeta, recordando la llamada telefónica que Rick le había hecho la noche anterior y lo eufórico que él estaba con aquella fotografía. Aquellos pequeños detalles enternecían a Lisa más de lo que ella misma podía comprender. Parecían cosas cotidianas y sin importancia, pero su piloto se las arreglaba para hacerlas parecer lo más extraordinario del universo… y ella lo amaba por eso.

- Y esta mañana fuimos a desayunar muy temprano… - Kelly seguía hablando, con una mirada soñadora y una sonrisa tímida. - ¡Es tan tierno! Aunque estoy preocupada por él… ¡Ha tenido demasiado trabajo! Ahora que la Stonewell-Bellcom tiene esa alianza con las Industrias Shinnakasu yo espero que el trabajo baje un poco para David… su padre lo ha apoyado mucho con su designación como consejero del GTU por Nueva Montreal, pero es demasiado… simplemente es demasiado.

- Pero David hace un trabajo excelente… es todo un profesional.

- Sí, lo sé… Jake siempre me cuenta de cuando él estaba chico y su padre murió… David tomó mucha responsabilidad en su cuidado y educación. Él lo ve como si fuera su hermano mayor y lo respeta y admira mucho.

Lisa levantó su mirada y estudió a Kelly por unos segundos. La teniente Hickson, ajena a la mirada de su almirante, miraba distraídamente por la ventana y dibujaba figuras invisibles con su dedo en el cristal. Lisa no pudo evitar el preguntarse cuál era la relación que unía a Kelly con David… y con Jake. Sin embargo decidió ser prudente y no acosar a su asistente con preguntas demasiado personales o indiscretas.

- Escuché que Jack está imponiendo muchas marcas en los simuladores en sus cursos de vuelo en la academia… - Lisa comentó. – No me sorprende, después de todo él fue piloto de pruebas de los VF4. Estoy segura de que eventualmente será directamente transferido a algún escuadrón VF4.

- Sí, es lo que él quiere… y estoy segura de que le emocionará formar parte de un escuadrón de los asignados al las Fuerzas Espaciales… es decir, cuando el proyecto sea aprobado. Pero yo sé que lo será, almirante. ¡Todos quedaron muy conformes con lo que usted presentó!

- Espero que así sea, Kelly.

- ¿Y qué es lo que está estudiando por ahí? – Kelly alargó el cuello para mirar los documentos que Lisa tenía en su regazo. – ¿Hay algo en lo que la pueda ayudar?

- En realidad sí. – Lisa levantó su mirada. – Son los currículos de los prospectos que tengo para que sean nombrados mis lugartenientes en la Base Apolo y el Satélite Fábrica. El GTU hizo algunas recomendaciones, pero yo ya tomé mi decisión. Debo de enviar mi propuesta el lunes a más tardar, incluyendo un perfil de puesto para quienes sean designados e integrar los expedientes correspondientes. ¿Crees que podrías auxiliarme con eso, Kelly?

- ¡No hay problema! – Kelly sacó su agenda electrónica. – Sólo dígame quienes son los elegidos y yo integro sus expedientes. Los tendrá sobre su escritorio mañana mismo, almirante.

- Sé que es fin de semana, pero te agradecería si así fuera. Mañana tengo que trabajar en los perfiles de puesto y en el resto del proyecto. Si tuvieras los expedientes listos sería de gran ayuda para mí.

- ¡Cuente con ello!

- Bien, las dos personas que he elegido para que ocupen esos cargos son ingenieros miliares egresados de nuestras academias. Ese fue el factor determinante al momento de hacer mi elección. – Lisa le pasó los currículos a Kelly. – El teniente comandante Hans Johann Brenner, estuvo asignado al área de mantenimiento en el Daedalous durante cuatro años. Hace dos años fue transferido a Monumento para coordinar los trabajos de reconstrucción en el área de urbanización. Me interesa que él colabore en el proyecto porque él sabe de urbanística y eso será un aspecto fundamental en la construcción del MR-01.

- ¡Y es muy guapo además! – Kelly sonrió, observando al hombre rubio de ojos azules que aparecía en la fotografía de su currículo.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risita. Enseguida le entregó a Kelly una segunda carpeta con los datos del otro ingeniero que había elegido.

- Y el comandante Shinji Hideyuki; él estuvo asignado como jefe de sección en el área de mantenimiento en el SDF-1 durante la guerra. Actualmente se encuentra trabajando en unos proyectos de investigación en los laboratorios de la Comisión Científica del GTU. Según su currículo, es todo un genio en todo lo relacionado con la metalurgia y el diseño.

- ¡Vaya! – Kelly miró su fotografía. – Es exactamente como yo me imagino a un verdadero científico… todo un genio. Se le ve en la mirada.

- Ellos dos son mis propuestas para ser asignados al Satélite Fábrica y a la Base Apolo como mis lugartenientes. Kelly, tú sabes el protocolo. La integración de sus expedientes es asunto prioritario.

- ¡No hay problema! – Kelly estaba haciendo anotaciones en su agenda. – Tendré listas sus generalidades, antecedentes, nombramientos de grado, certificados de conducta y médico, los documentos que acrediten su nivel educativo, su experiencia profesional, sus logros y cualquier documento complementario que se requiera.

- Te lo agradezco, Kelly. – Lisa sonrió, agradecida como siempre por la eficiencia de su asistente. – Una cosa más, necesito que agendes una reunión con ellos a la brevedad posible… la próxima semana.

- ¡Délo por hecho, almirante!

Lisa suspiró y se hundió en su asiento, al tiempo que ponía la carpeta a un lado y sonreía una pequeña sonrisa cansada, pero satisfecha.

- ¡Gracias Kelly! Este viaje a Ciudad Monumento fue todo un éxito.

Mientras su asistente seguía haciendo algunas anotaciones relativas a las asignaciones que acababa de recibir, Lisa decidió que ella se relajaría y disfrutaría del resto del viaje. Miró su reloj y calculó que estarían aterrizando en Ciudad Macross en una hora más.

- Justo a tiempo para almorzar juntos. – Lisa pensó. - ¡Ya voy de regreso a casa, amor!

Sus ojos se clavaron en la ventana, admirando la inmensidad de aquel cielo limpio y claro, pues el VC-33 volaba sobre las nubes… Lisa se perdió en aquel hermoso paisaje y en aquel tono intensamente azul del cielo, permitiéndose soñar y fantasear con esos ojos igualmente azules que tanto amaba… unos ojos que la estarían contemplando con amor en unos pocos minutos, en cuanto su vuelo aterrizara en las pistas de la base aérea de Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

-

Eran las 1437 horas cuando la almirante Hayes entró a su oficina en el edificio central de la Base Macross, arrojó su bolso de mensajero sobre un sofá, colgó su gorra y su gabardina militar en el perchero y suspiró pesadamente.

Habían aterrizado en Macross hacía quince minutos y ella había esperado que Rick la fuera a recibir… pero el piloto no había aparecido. Aquello había frustrado un poco a Lisa, pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que había prioridades y seguramente Rick estaba atendiendo algún asunto importante. Mientras se dirigía a su escritorio, la única idea que tenía en su mente era llamarlo por teléfono y hacer una cita para ir a comer juntos… ¡Estaba hambrienta! Pero no sabía si el hambre que sentía era de alimento… o de su piloto.

Lisa se detuvo en seco y una enorme sonrisa apareció lentamente en sus labios cuando vio el enorme arreglo floral que estaba sobre su escritorio. Se acercó lentamente, al tiempo que se llevaba las manos al pecho y sus ojos comenzaban a irradiar puro amor.

- ¡Rick! – Murmuró.

Se inclinó para olfatear el dulce aroma de las flores y tomó la nota que estaba en ellas y que, en la inconfundible letra de su piloto, decía simplemente: "Bienvenida a casa". Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitar el reír cuando vio que junto con las flores había una caja de sus chocolates favoritos.

- Postre… - Lisa pensó divertida.

Pero de pronto se sobresaltó cuando inesperadamente sintió unos brazos fuertes que se deslizaban alrededor de su cintura para aprisionarla firmemente contra un cuerpo tibio y palpitante que se acopló de una manera perfecta al suyo. Lisa suspiró profundamente y se relajó en aquel abrazo tan lleno de amor y de cariño, mientras sentía cómo Rick la besaba en la mejilla para luego dejar que sus labios recorrieran su piel hasta llegar a su oreja.

- ¡Te extrañé! – El piloto susurró en su oído de una manera tan íntimamente seductora que provocó que Lisa se estremeciera perceptiblemente de la cabeza a los pies.

Son embargo ese estremecimiento se convirtió en una sacudida eléctrica cuando los labios traviesos de su esposo mordisquearon suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y bajaron hasta posarse en su cuello.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa susurró, incapaz de resistirse a aquellas caricias. - ¡Amor… yo también te extrañé!

- Bienvenida a casa, hermosa. – El piloto la besaba repetidamente en el cuello. - ¿Creíste que no estaría aquí para recibirte? Lamento mucho no haber llegado a tiempo para el aterrizaje de tu vuelo pero… esto es mejor… ¿cierto?

- ¡Mucho mejor! – Lisa se dio media vuelta en los brazos de su piloto y sus ojos se clavaron en los terriblemente azules de su esposo. - ¡Dios santo, Rick… no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé!

Sin más, Lisa se dejó ir sobre el piloto, echándole los brazos al cuello y atrapando sus labios en los de ella, besándolo con una necesidad y una pasión que tomaron a Rick por sorpresa. Sin embargo pronto él reaccionó, cerrando sus brazos firmemente alrededor del cuerpo de su esposa y devolviéndole aquel beso con una energía y de una manera tan intensamente ardorosa, que Lisa tuvo que dar un paso atrás, buscando el apoyo de su escritorio.

Dos días… habían estado separados durante dos días y aquello les había parecido una eternidad. Ahora parecía que ninguno de los dos podía tener suficiente del otro. Parecía que la necesidad de tenerse cerca y de sentirse de esa manera tan íntima era una necesidad que jamás podrían saciar. Rick recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de su esposa: su espalda, sus caderas, sus costados, sus brazos, su cabello… y ella le regresaba aquellas caricias de una manera tan intensa, aferrándose a la tela del uniforme del piloto casi como si Lisa quisiera arrancarle la ropa ahí mismo y sentirlo a plenitud.

Aquel beso apasionado y lleno de deseo y de necesidad se extendió por lo que parecieron ser siglos. Finalmente poco a poco la pasión fue cediendo su lugar a la ternura y Rick comenzó a besarla más suavemente, deleitándose con aquellas caricias, saboreando el sabor de los labios de Lisa, perdiéndose en su calor y en la suavidad de su piel. Lisa terminó por sostener el rostro de su piloto entre sus manos, hasta que lentamente, casi como si les doliera hacerlo, los dos se separaron, aunque aún se dieron un par de besitos fugaces antes de abrir los ojos y sonreír al encontrarse con el rostro de la persona a la que tanto amaban, observándolos con puro amor.

- Yo también te extrañé… más de lo que tú podrías siquiera imaginar. – Rick susurró, retomando la conversación, al tiempo que recorría con su dedo la nariz de Lisa para luego plantarle un beso suave y cariñoso en la punta.

Lisa sonrió y besó suavemente el dedo de Rick, que se había posado suavemente en sus labios. Sus ojos verdes, que se veían claros y puros con la luz del sol que entraba a la oficina a través del ventanal, se clavaron en los del piloto. Él acarició su mejilla con amor y se inclinó para besarla en la frente, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos color miel y se deleitaba con su perfume tan suave y característico.

- ¡Hey! – Los ojos del Rick brillaron de pronto, al recordar algo. – Imprimí la foto que me envió Kelly anoche… y la tengo en mi oficia, allá en los hangares.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa protestó, pero no pudo evitar reír. - ¡No seas tonto! Con tantas fotos que tenemos¿Por qué esa?

- Hmmm… tres razones: primera, te ves adorable en esa foto. Segunda, estás usando una camiseta con el escudo de mi escuadrón y tercera y más importante… no has dejado de quejarte de esa fotografía desde que hablamos anoche. Así que si tú te quejas, yo me encapricho.

- No lo dudo. – Lisa trataba de mostrarse indignada, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía borrarse la sonrisa de los labios. - ¡Eres un malcriado, Rick Hunter¡Eso es lo que eres!

- ¿Y quién es la culpable, almirante? – Rick la abrazó alrededor de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, comenzándose a mecer lentamente, casi como si estuvieran bailando. – Mi esposa me consiente, me mima, me malcría.

Lisa sonrió y se acercó para plantarle un beso suave en los labios.

- ¡Y pensar que los del consejo del GTU me insinuaron la posibilidad de que mientras pasa todo este asunto de la reestructuración yo fuera a radicar a Monumento! – Lisa suspiró con falsa resignación.

- ¿Qué? – Rick se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. – ¡Sobre mi cadáver, Lisa Hayes-Hunter¡Maldita sea¿Es que jamás es suficiente para ellos? No me interesa lo que tenga que hacer o a qué desgraciado demonio tenga que matar a patadas, pero tú—

La retahíla de insultos y maldiciones que el piloto comenzaba a lanzar fue súbitamente acallada por los labios de Lisa sobre los suyos.

- Fue sólo una sugerencia. – Lisa susurró contra sus labios cuando se separó de él y comenzó a recorrerle el pecho con su dedo índice. – Yo les dije que jamás viviría lejos de mi esposo… de este hombre tan bien portado, respetuoso, amable, modesto…

- ¿Me estás chantajeando, Hayes? – Rick sonrió con sorna.

- Bueno… solo quiero que sepas en qué terreno estás pisando… y que agradezcas al cielo que estamos casados, de otra manera…

- De otra manera, - se apresuró a interrumpir el arrogante piloto. – En éste mismo instante te echaría sobre mi hombro o te arrastraría hasta la capilla del amor más cercana para casarme contigo… y no me importaría que el ministro fuera un imitador barato de Elvis o un loco con traje de alien.

- ¡Siempre tan romántico y considerado, Hunter! – Lisa se rió divertida.

- ¡Y tú siempre tan linda y tan hermosa!

Ahora fue el turno de Rick de tomar el rostro de Lisa entre sus manos y besarla suave y profundamente en los labios. Ese beso se extendió por un par de minutos, hasta que ambos se separaron reticentemente y sin siquiera molestarse en abrir los ojos por unos segundos, mientras trataban de grabarse las sensaciones tan placenteras de aquél beso en el alma.

Finalmente los ojos de ambos se entreabrieron y Lisa comenzó a acariciar el rostro, el cabello y el cuello de su esposo, mientras le sonreía con un amor tan profundo que hacía que sus ojos brillaran como un par de esmeraldas.

- ¿Tienes planes, amor?

- Quizás… - Rick le guiñó el ojo traviesamente. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas, bonita?

- Pensaba que podríamos ir a comer…

- ¿Tienes hambre? – Rick sonrió y le besó los párpados. – Aquí tenemos chocolates.

- Hmmm… muy tentador, general Hunter. Pero a decir verdad sí tengo un poco de hambre. Y me imagino que tú tampoco has comido… ¿Qué dices¿Vamos a comer? Después podremos comernos estos chocolates de postre.

- ¡Hmmm! – Rick sonrió y entrecerró los ojos, engolosinado. - ¡Postre!

Lisa soltó una carcajada ante la desfachatez de su piloto y lo tomó del brazo.

- ¡Vamos, creo que la falta de alimento te está haciendo daño! Por cierto¿qué planes tienes para el resto de la tarde? – Los ojos de Lisa adquirieron un brillo travieso.

- Son cosas estrictamente oficiales. – Rick se detuvo en seco y se aclaró la garganta, antes de hacer un formal saludo militar a su almirante. - ¡Almirante Hayes-Hunter, solicito permiso para hablar con libertad!

- Permiso concedido, general. – Lisa le devolvió el saludo, luchando contra las ganas que sentía de reírse y optando por seguirle el juego a su alocado piloto.

- Almirante, me permito informarle que el día de ayer las Industrias Stonewell Bellcom hicieron entrega de 3 cazas VF4 Lightning III biplaza de entrenamiento. Yo fui el responsable de firmar el acuse de recibo y las tres _polillas_ se encuentran en su hangar designado.

- Tenía conocimiento de eso, general Hunter. – Lisa sonrió. - ¿Alguna novedad que reportar al respecto?

- Así es, almirante… tengo programado un vuelo de pruebas en una de esas unidades para esta tarde a las 1700 horas… y de la manera más formal y atenta solicito su presencia en dicho vuelo de pruebas. Me gustaría que la almirante de la RDF pudiera comprobar por sí misma la capacidad de vuelo y el desempeño de los VF4 que nos fueron entregados… almirante, le solicito que vuele conmigo como mi copiloto en dicha misión.

Los ojos de Lisa comenzaron a adquirir un brillo profundo y deslumbrante que pareció estallar en una hermosa sonrisa. Rick no pudo evitar el sonreír al verla tan feliz y tan hermosa y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener su postura militar y su formalidad… ¡Deseaba tanto abrazarla y besarla en esos momentos!

- General Hunter. – Lisa contestó con una parsimonia que contrastaba radicalmente con la expresión de absoluta felicidad que tenía en el rostro. – Es mi deber como almirante de la RDF estar al tanto de estas cuestiones militares, así que su solicitud es aceptada y aprobada de manera económica.

- En ese caso, la espero en la pista de vuelo # 21 a las 1645 horas. Deberá presentarse en uniforme de vuelo, almirante. – Rick la volvió a saludar militarmente.

- ¡Ahí estaré, general! – Lisa le devolvió el saludo.

Cuando los dos volvieron a su posición de firmes, se miraron a los ojos y no pudieron evitar romper a reír a carcajadas. Rick extendió los brazos para tomar las manos de Lisa y ella se paró de puntitas para besarlo en la mejilla.

- Amor, pensé que llevarías a volar esos VF4 de entrenamiento tan pronto como los recibieras.

- Nope… preferí esperarte, chiquita. Además pensé que te gustaría ir allá arriba conmigo y ver el atardecer sobre las nubes. ¿Qué te parece? Una buena forma de recibirte después de tu viaje y… digamos que una excelente manera de dar inicio a nuestro fin de semana.

- Oh… - Lisa bajó la mirada y sonó decepcionada. – Sobre eso…

Rick arrugó el entrecejo y tomó la barbilla de Lisa entre sus dedos índice y pulgar para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos. Ella así lo hizo y sonrió levemente cuando sintió que Rick le acariciaba la mejilla.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor? Por favor, no me digas que tienes otra asignación o que… o que debes de irte otra vez.

- No… - Lisa reafirmó sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza y tomó la mano de Rick para acunarla contra su mejilla. – El lunes tengo que enviar al GTU mi propuesta sobre los supervisores del Satélite Fábrica y la Base Apolo… mis lugartenientes.

- ¿Sí…? – Rick la animó a continuar.

- Ya está casi todo listo… ya he seleccionado a mis candidatos pero le pedí a Kelly que me ayude a integrar los expedientes mientras yo elaboro los perfiles… ya sabes, tecnicismos.

- ¿Y…?

- Bueno… mañana tendré que venir a la oficina, Rick… sólo será medio día.

- No hay problema. – El piloto se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – Yo vengo contigo a ayudarlas. Entre los tres estoy seguro de que terminaremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Además, quería decirte que los Sterling quieren que salgamos juntos mañana por la noche… ya sabes, a cenar a algún lugar o algo. Nada demasiado formal.

- ¡Me parece una estupenda idea!

- Me alegro. – Rick sonrió. – Porque a decir verdad ya había aceptado la invitación. Tú sabes que uno no puede decirle 'no' a Miriya.

- Cierto… - Lisa se tocó el labio inferior con su dedo índice en actitud pensativa. – Creo que podría tener una muy buena carrera en el ámbito diplomático de las Fuerzas de Defensa.

Rick dejó escapar una carcajada y abrazó a Lisa estrechamente. Ella se rió divertida y se acurrucó contra el pecho del piloto, dejando que él la sostuviera.

- ¿Y qué planes hay para el domingo? – Lisa preguntó, levantando la mirada y acariciando el cuello del Rick, hasta enredar sus dedos en su cabello rebelde.

El piloto se inclinó sobre ella y le sonrió traviesamente antes de besarla justo debajo de la oreja, para luego susurrarle de una manera que, al contacto del aliento cálido de Rick contra la piel de Lisa, ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza… aunque quizás también hubiera sido por las palabras que el piloto musitó en su oído:

- ¿Quedarnos en la cama todo el día… haciendo el amor?

- Suena tentador, piloto. – Lisa lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó de lleno en los labios. – Pero tendrás que convencerme.

- Pienso hacerlo, almirante. Usted sabe que soy muy convincente cuando me lo propongo.

- Insufrible, diría yo.

- Como sea funciona y al final las cosas salen como yo quiero. – Rick volvió a buscar los labios de Lisa con los suyos.

- ¡Arrogante, desvergonzado, impertinente, descarado…! – Lisa murmuró contra sus labios, sin dejar de reír y al tiempo que le echaba los brazos al cuello al piloto y le plantaba besos suaves y traviesos con cada palabra que le decía.

Se estuvieron besando por un buen rato… aquel era un beso juguetón y travieso. Los dos reían contra los labios del otro y agradecían en silencio a la vida la oportunidad que les había dado de experimentar tanta felicidad y ese cariño a plenitud.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, los dos suspiraron satisfechos y se perdieron el uno en la mirada del otro. Rick le ofreció su mano a Lisa y ella la tomó de inmediato. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y el piloto tomó la caja de chocolates de encima del escritorio antes de comenzar a dirigirse a la puerta de la oficina.

- En ese caso será mejor que vayamos a comer ahora. ¡Te pienso llevar al cielo esta tarde, Lisa! Y al paraíso un poco más noche.

Rick le guiñó el ojo a su esposa y ella se abrazó a el, sonrojándose levemente, pero sonriendo divertida. Los dos salieron de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos mientras se disponían a gozar de su mutua compañía y de esa alegría tan absoluta que siempre sentían al estar juntos… sobre todo después de aquella separación que, aunque breve, les había hecho comprender cabalmente lo mucho que ambos se habían metido en la sangre del otro… y la manera en que ahora eran dos mitades de un mismo corazón. ---

-

* * *

-

**Notas de Autor:**

**-**

- _Fifinella_ era el logo de la WASP (Women Airforce Service Pilots) durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

- Agradezco a mi amigo y piloto de pruebas Mal Theisman por toda la ayuda que me proporcionó para la realización de éste capítulo. Como experto en temas y cuestiones militares, su apoyo y sus consejos fueron muy valiosos para escribir las "_partes oficiales_" de éste capítulo en particular. Por otro lado y como agradecimiento a su ayuda, éste capítulo contiene un pequeño guiño a una de sus historias aún no publicadas. Le doy el crédito por esa escena, aunque me abstengo de mencionarla por respeto al autor, hasta que dicha historia salga a la luz. ¡Gracias colega, por todo el apoyo y por recordarme que HOY debía publicar!

- ¡Éste capítulo llegó hasta ustedes gracias al generoso patrocinio de _Teflón DuPont, _la mejor manera de que nada se le pegue a tú cerebro!

- Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que me han acompañado semana a semana con ésta aventura y han llegado hasta aquí conmigo el día de hoy. Gracias por su apoyo, sus mensajes, sus reviews y toda la inspiración que siempre me hacen sentir. ¡Esta historia está dedicada a todos ustedes!

- Finalmente¡Nos vemos en quince días! Suerte a todos y que tengan un excelente inicio de mes. :D

-

* * *

**.: GTO – MX :.**

* * *

-


	41. Que tu paso por la vida deje huella

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o O o **

**-**

* * *

-

**QUE TU PASO POR LA VIDA DEJE HUELLA…**

**-**

Aquel lunes 4 de noviembre la luz tenue de las primeras horas de la mañana entraba tímidamente en la habitación en donde dos figuras inmóviles yacían en la cama. Hacía frío y seguramente estaba nublado afuera… un típico día de principios de noviembre en Ciudad Macross.

Hacía rato que la almirante Hayes estaba despierta. Hacía rato que ella estaba total y absolutamente perdida en la imagen del hombre que dormía a su lado: aquel hombre joven y atractivo al que ella amaba más que a su vida, a quien adoraba con locura y de quien estaba enamorada hasta la médula de los huesos… aquel hombre que era la razón de su existir, su fuerza y su motivación… su esposo.

Rick estaba profundamente dormido boca arriba, con los labios apenas entreabiertos y una expresión de absoluta paz y felicidad en su rostro. Su pecho subía y bajaba suave y rítmicamente con cada respiración. Lisa, a su lado y sin querer despertarlo, trazaba el contorno de su rostro con su dedo, su perfil fuerte y sentía esa leve aspereza de su incipiente barba matutina.

- ¡Eres tan apuesto, Rick Hunter! – Lisa pensaba. – Aún ahora hay veces en que cierro los ojos y puedo verte como aquella vez… aquel primer encuentro por el tacnet en la Isla Macross hace tanto tiempo ya… vestido con tu traje de vuelo anaranjado y tan rebelde, bocón e insoportable como siempre. – Lisa se rió suavemente. - ¡Jamás lo hubiera pensado en esos momentos! O después, cuando unas semanas más tarde Roy nos presentó oficialmente fuera de las barracas en el SDF-1… eras sólo un chiquillo, amor. En aquel entonces yo podía verte al nivel de los ojos… todavía ni siquiera habías acabado de crecer y yo…

Lisa suspiró y se acercó a él, para besarlo en la barbilla. Sonrió al sentir su piel ligeramente rasposa y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande y brillante cuando vio que, aún en sueños, Rick respondía a aquel beso con una leve sonrisa y un gruñidito que sonaba casi como el nombre de ella.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amor! – Lisa susurró antes de besarlo de lleno en los labios, ya sin preocuparse por despertarlo.

El piloto salió de un sueño profundo… un sueño placentero en que él besaba a su esposa y se perdía en su aroma, en el calor de su cuerpo, en el roce de su cabello contra su piel, en sus ojos profundamente verdes. Rick intentó abrir los ojos, pero no pudo… en ese momento se dio cuenta de que cualquier sueño que él pudiera haber estado teniendo no podía compararse con aquel hermoso despertar.

Lisa estaba sobre él, abrazándolo estrechamente, mientras lo besaba con una urgencia, una pasión y una ternura, que hicieron que él se cuestionara su cordura. ¿Acaso aún no había despertado del todo y aquel no era más que otro sueño? Sus manos, por voluntad propia, decidieron asegurarse de que aquello realmente estaba sucediendo. Se deslizaron a lo largo de la espalda de Lisa, hasta llegar a sus caderas y bajar por sus piernas… para luego regresar a su espalda y posarse ahí, apretando ardorosamente a Lisa contra su cuerpo, mientras gemía suavemente.

- ¿Qué haces despierta a ésta hora, hermosa? – Rick murmuró contra sus labios, con sus ojos aún cargados de sueño. - ¡Es muy temprano todavía!

- No podía dormir. – Lisa seguía besándolo sin parar. – Falta media hora para que tengamos que levantarnos, amor.

- ¡Oh…! –Rick susurró adormilado. – Bueno… ya no tengo sueño de todas maneras.

- ¡Mentiroso! – Lisa lo seguía besando. - ¡Te mueres de sueño!

- ¡No es cierto! – Rick refunfuñó contra sus labios. – Además tú me despertaste… ahora vas a tener que cumplir, Hayes… no me vas a dejar con las ganas todo el día.

- ¿Ganas de qué? – Respondió juguetonamente ella. – Yo te desperté porque pensé que teníamos tiempo de salir a correr o algo, antes de ir a la base.

- ¿Quieres hacer ejercicio? – Rick gruñó, girando sobre la cama para quedar sobre su esposa. - ¡Tengo una rutina completa para ti, hermosa! Y si me permites, puedo ser tu entrenador personal… ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece… - Lisa volvió a girar sobre él para aprisionarlo bajo su cuerpo e inmovilizando sus manos por las muñecas contra el colchón. – Que el día de hoy yo estoy al mando, señor.

- ¡Sí, mi almirante!

Rick sonrió y entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios hambrientos de Lisa besándolo profunda e íntimamente. Él ya no se resistió… simplemente decidió que iba a permitirle a Lisa que hiciera con él lo que ella quisiera. Ella no iba a encontrar resistencia de su parte. El piloto se entregó a su esposa y ella le entregó todo el amor que sentía por él… todo el amor que en ese día en particular él se merecía recibir… todo el amor que ella tenía y que, hasta la última gota, le pertenecía a él y sólo a él.

-

* * *

-

Mientras Rick conducía hacia la base, sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de los labios, no dejaba de mirar de soslayo a su esposa, quien tarareaba suavemente la canción que estaban escuchando en el radio en esos momentos y suspiraba de vez en cuando, mientras miraba por la ventana.

Rick decidió que suspirar era lo único que él también podía hacer al recordar los eventos de esa mañana… despertar en una fría mañana de otoño, sólo para encontrarse con los ojos intensamente verdes de Lisa y luego entrar en calor haciendo el amor con ella… esa era, sin duda, la mejor manera de comenzar un día.

El piloto recordó que después, mientras él se duchaba, ella le había preparado su desayuno. Y no cualquier desayuno tampoco, sino que ella le había cocinado un desayuno muy especial, con cosas que ella bien sabía que a él le gustaban. Cuando había salido de la ducha se había encontrado con que Lisa había puesto las toallas en la secadora por unos segundos, así que estaban tibias y esponjadas. Y mientras Rick se secaba frente al espejo, ella había venido por detrás para abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que su desayuno estaba listo.

_- Hoy se levantó particularmente cariñosa._ – Rick sonrió. – _Lisa jamás dejará de sorprenderme… ¡Es una cajita de sorpresas! Jamás puedo saber con qué nueva ocurrencia me saldrá o qué es lo que pasa por su cabecita loca. ¡Y eso me encanta_!

El piloto miró de reojo a su esposa y sonrió al ver la mirada perdida que tenía en sus ojos y la sonrisa soñadora que iluminaba su rostro. ¡Era tan hermosa!

- ¿Vas a tener el día demasiado ocupado, amor? – Rick finalmente preguntó.

- ¿Eh? – Lisa se sobresaltó con la inesperada voz de Rick. - ¡No! Es decir… sí, creo que sí… bueno, ya sabes que tenemos que enviar todos los documentos en los que estuvimos trabajando el sábado al GTU y todo…

- Pensé que Kelly los iba a mandar el mismo sábado. – Rick levantó la ceja.

- Iba… - Lisa le sonrió. – Para la hora en que terminamos ya no había nadie en las oficinas del GTU para recibirlos… en todo caso, tengo agenda llena.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick suspiró frustrado. - ¿Pero vas a tener tiempo para que almorcemos juntos por lo menos?

- ¡Claro, amor! – Lisa tomó su mano y la besó. – Tú sabes que para ti siempre tengo tiempo. ¡Cuenta con eso!

- Hmmm… - El piloto sonrió. – Me gusta tener acceso preferencial a mi almirante¿sabes? Se siente bien…

- Bueno… el acceso directo que yo tengo con mi segundo al mando también tiene sus ventajas. – Lisa soltó una carcajada.

- Sí… aunque la almirante es una mujer difícil… ¡Mira que programar esas reuniones de staff a las horas de la madrugada…!

Las últimas palabras de Rick quedaron en el aire. Los dos se miraron y comenzaron a reír incontrolablemente, mientras Lisa no dejaba de acusarlo de ser una rata y él a ella de ser una pervertidora de menores.

Entraron al estacionamiento de la base militar y en cuanto la Freelander estuvo estacionada en su cajón, Rick se apresuró a ir a abrir la puerta de Lisa y ayudarla galantemente a bajar de la camioneta. Cuando ella estuvo en el piso, él la tomó por la cintura, la abrazó estrechamente y la besó en los labios. Lisa se sobresaltó un poco por lo imprevisto de todo aquello… pero terminó por cerrar los ojos y simplemente entregarse a aquel beso que su piloto le estaba regalando.

- Bien… - Rick suspiró cuando se separaron. – Tengo que ir a unas evaluaciones con los pilotos de la academia… Max y yo vamos a estar ocupados con ellos toda la mañana. Pero nos vemos para comer… es una cita.

- ¡Es una cita! – Lisa se paró de puntitas y lo besó suavemente en la nariz. – Yo te llamo en cuanto me desocupe.

- ¡Espero tu llamada, princesa¡Te amo!

El piloto hizo un saludo militar con una seriedad que era apabullante… hasta que él mismo no pudo mantener su pose fingida y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Lisa le devolvió aquella hermosa sonrisa y luego le dio una palmada en el trasero.

- ¡De prisa, general! Tiene trabajo que hacer…

- ¡Almirante! – El piloto se escandalizó. - ¡Abuso de autoridad y acoso sexual¿Quién lo diría de usted?

- ¡Y si no te desapareces de mi vista en cinco segundos puedes añadir _asesinato de cónyuge por desmembramiento de testa superior con dentadura letal_ a mi lista de crímenes!

Rick se detuvo, miró a Lisa, parpadeó un par de veces y soltó una carcajada. Ella, con su mejor cara de seriedad absoluta, se pasó el dedo índice por la garganta, como si se la estuviera cortando, para hacer la señal internacional de degollamiento.

- _Sip, como dije_… - Rick pensó mientras se alejaba de ahí todavía riendo de la insolencia de su esposa. – _Hoy amaneció particularmente cariñosa. _

En cuanto Lisa se aseguró de que el piloto estuviera fuera de su vista, se dio media vuelta y se acercó a una minivan que se encontraba estacionada a pocos cajones de la Freelander negra. La puerta de la camioneta se abrió y Lisa entró en ella. Ahí fue recibida por Miriya, al volante y Kelly, que estaba en el asiento trasero.

- ¡Al fin! – Miriya puso la minivan en marcha. - ¡Pensé que jamás dejarían de babearse mutuamente!

- Bien… - Lisa ignoró el comentario de su amiga. - ¡En marcha! Tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo… espero que Max pueda mantenerlo entretenido hasta el medio día.

- No te preocupes. – Miriya le sonrió traviesamente. – La capitana Parino Sterling no se reportó por una súbita enfermedad… el trabajo para el general Hunter se duplicará el día de hoy. Ya le pedí a Maximilian que en cuanto termine la evaluación salga corriendo a tú casa, Lisa. Lo necesitamos para encender la parrilla.

- Rick se quedará en la base un rato más. – Kelly le explicó. – Los chicos de la academia lo mantendrán ocupado con mil preguntas… todo saldrá conforme al plan.

- ¡Vaya! – Lisa se rió. – Recuérdenme hacerlas parte de mi equipo de inteligencia y estrategia en la próxima guerra, chicas.

- ¡Nos debes demasiado, Hayes! – Miriya rezongó. - ¡En fin! Primera parada… el supermercado de Ciudad Macross.

La minivan de los Sterling abandonó los terrenos militares a toda prisa, enfilándose hacia la calle principal de Ciudad Macross y perdiéndose entre el tráfico de aquella gris mañana otoñal.

-

* * *

-

Rick caminaba desganadamente hacia su oficina de campo. Había estado toda la mañana evaluando a los pilotos de la academia y el trabajo había sido particularmente pesado. Al término de las evaluaciones los jóvenes cadetes lo habían rodeado para bombardearlo con mil preguntas.

- ¡Y ese traidor de Max simplemente desapareció! – Rick refunfuñó. - ¿Y qué demonios le pudo haber sucedido a Miriya? Ayer que salimos a cenar ella se veía perfectamente sana… súbita enfermedad¡Sí, cómo no! Estoy seguro que Max y Miriya están planeando alguna escapada romántica.

Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de Rick mientras entraba a su oficina y se dejaba caer en el sofá. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, subió los pies a la mesita de café y cerró los ojos al tiempo que se estiraba perezosamente y gruñía.

- ¡Debería de hacer lo mismo con Lisa! Ir ahora mismo a su oficina, secuestrarla y— ¿Y qué demonios pasará con ella que no me ha llamado? – Rick vio su reloj. – Es más de medio día… se supone que íbamos a ir a comer.

Casi como si la hubiera invocado, el celular del general Hunter sonó insistentemente. El lo sacó del bolsillo de su casaca militar y sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver el nombre de su almirante favorita en el identificador de llamadas.

- ¡Hey, preciosa! – Contestó alegremente. - ¿Qué tiene que hacer un hombre para ver a su esposa en estos días¿Cometer alguna falta al reglamento para ser enviado con la almirante¡Me muero de hambre, Hayes¿En dónde estás metida?

- Rick, lo siento… - La voz de Lisa sonó un tanto preocupada. – He estado en una reunión toda la mañana… se está alargando más de lo previsto. Pero te llamaba porque quiero pedirte un favor, si no es mucha molestia.

- Lisa, amor… tú sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo. ¡Cualquier cosa por sacarte de esa junta lo más pronto posible¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, bonita?

- En la mañana salimos de prisa y se me olvidó un disco con una presentación que necesito para ésta reunión… lo dejé sobre el escritorio en el estudio de la casa… ¿Crees que podrías ir por él y traérmelo? Sé que quizás estés ocupado, pero…

- ¡No te preocupes! – Rick la interrumpió al tiempo que se ponía de pie. – Ahora mismo voy de salida… en 20 minutos lo tendrás en tu mano.

- ¡Maneja con cuidado, amor! Y… y te prometo que en cuanto salga de aquí iremos a comer.

- Es una cita. – Rick sonrió. – Te veo en unos minutos, amor.

La llamada terminó cuando Rick ya se dirigía corriendo hacia el estacionamiento de la base. No podía evitar el pensar que no era común que Lisa olvidara algo en casa, mucho menos un disco importante… aunque por otro lado, después de sus… _actividades_ de esa mañana, podía entender que Lisa trajera la cabeza en las nubes, pensó el siempre arrogante piloto al tiempo que dejaba escapar una risita y entraba en su camioneta.

-

* * *

- 

Diez minutos más tarde la Freelander se detuvo en la vereda de grava que conducía a la cochera de la casa del almirantazgo. Rick bajó de ella, tarareando alegremente la canción que había estado escuchando en el radio mientras conducía a su casa. No sabía qué le sucedía, pensó con una enorme sonrisa, pero de un tiempo para acá, cualquier canción romántica que escuchara inevitable e irremediablemente lo hacía pensar en Lisa.

El piloto abrió la puerta de su casa y arrojó sus llaves sobre una mesita cercana. Se dirigió por el pasillo directamente hacia el estudio pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio aparecer frente a él a Enkei. Rick parpadeó un par de veces e incluso se frotó los ojos, sin poder entender qué era lo que el perro de Kelly estaba haciendo en su casa.

- ¡Pulgas! – Rick se acercó al perrito, que lo miraba con sus ojitos inteligentes y moviendo la cola entusiastamente. - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí y cómo fue que entraste?

El piloto iba a acariciarle la cabeza, pero el perrito se alejó de él, saltando juguetonamente y comenzó a ladrar. Rick se detuvo en seco y arrugó el entrecejo, aún pensando que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. No había manera de que aquel saco de pulgas pudiera haber entrado a la casa… ¡Simplemente aquello no era posible!

- ¡Ven acá! – Rick lo comenzó a perseguir. - ¿Qué haces aquí¿Quién te dejó entrar?

El perrito salió corriendo por la puerta que daba hacia el jardín trasero de la casa, la cuál estaba abierta de par en par, aunque deteniéndose de cuando en cuando para ladrar y asegurarse de que Rick lo estuviera siguiendo. El piloto se detuvo en seco cuando vio desaparecer a Enkei con rumbo al jardín y levantó una ceja. Aquello era extraño… demasiado extraño. Pero aún así decidió salir e investigar qué demonios estaba sucediendo en aquel lugar.

Pero apenas había puesto un pie en la terraza de las pérgolas cuando se detuvo en seco. No podría decir qué era lo que más lo había sorprendido: si el hecho de que Enkei se hubiera aparecido de esa manera dentro de su casa… o la decoración que cubría el jardín, la cuál básicamente consistía en globos, serpentinas y un enorme cartel con letras multicolores que decía "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RICK!"… o la cantidad de gente que, armados con gorritos de fiesta y espantasuegras, lo recibieron con aquel mismo grito de guerra que aparecía sobre el cartel que era el centro de toda aquella decoración.

El piloto se congeló en donde estaba y sus ojos se agrandaron desmesuradamente. Su boca se abrió pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Los ruidos de las espantasuegras y los silbatos comenzaron a mezclarse con los aplausos y las risas de los ahí reunidos, que de pronto se habían acercado a él en tropel para abrazarlo, palmearle la espalda, revolverle el cabello o estrechar su mano. Rick simplemente no podía salir de su asombro… aquello, lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo… lo había tomado absolutamente por sorpresa.

Sus ojos comenzaron a moverse, obviamente buscando por una persona en particular. Vio a Kelly, a Miriya con Dana en brazos, a Saleh y Tanya, a los miembros del escuadrón Skull, a sus compañeros líderes de escuadrones, incluso a Jack Stonewell… más allá, detrás de la multitud, Max lo saludaba con unas enormes pinzas para carne, mientras que, con su delantal de perrito, se encargaba de cocinar una parrillada que olía deliciosamente bien.

- ¿¡Pero qué…!?

Rick no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, pues todos los que estaban rodeándolo de pronto se hicieron a un lado y Lisa apareció frente a él, sonriendo emocionada. Lentamente caminó hasta su piloto hasta quedar frente a él. Le hizo un cariñito en la punta de la nariz antes de pararse de puntitas para besarlo suavemente en los labios… y colocarle su gorrito de fiesta.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, despistado! – Lisa murmuró, abrazándolo con gran amor. - ¡Espero que lo pases muy feliz, Rick¡Te amo!

- ¿Cu—cumpleaños? – Rick abrazó a Lisa, pero pronunció aquella palabra como si no supiera su significado. - ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños?

- Hoy es 4 de noviembre. – Lisa se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos, aunque dejó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del piloto. - ¿Creíste que se nos iba a olvidar¿Creíste que YO lo iba a olvidar, chiquito?

La almirante lo jaló del cuello del uniforme y le plantó un beso en los labios que hizo que Rick sufriera de amnesia momentánea. Sin que le importara la gente que estaba a su alrededor, quienes aplaudían, vitoreaban e incluso sacaban fotografías, el piloto se entregó a ese beso, disfrutando las sensaciones tan intensas que Lisa le provocaba con él.

- ¡Wow! – Murmuró, con ojos apenas entreabiertos, cuando se separaron.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amor! – Lisa susurró con voz enternecida por la emoción. – Gracias por haber nacido… y por estar aquí… conmigo.

Rick entrecerró los ojos y abrazó a Lisa con todas sus fuerzas, mientras buscaba desesperadamente sus labios otra vez, para besarla con un fuego y una energía que parecían haber salido directamente de lo más profundo de su corazón. Aquel beso fue corto, pero intenso y dejó a Lisa con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

- ¡Lisa Hayes! – Rick la abrazó y la levantó del suelo. - ¿En dónde habías estado toda mi vida?

- Justo frente a tus narices. – La voz de Miriya los interrumpió. - ¡Oh, disculpa¿Era una pregunta platónica?

Rick arrugó la frente y Lisa se rió.

- Retórica… - La almirante corrigió a su amiga.

- Como sea… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rick! – Miriya se acercó a él y Dana literalmente le saltó a los brazos. - ¡Lisa planeó toda ésta conspiración en tu contra!

Rick miró a su esposa con esa mirada llena de ternura y adoración que sólo a ella le dedicaba. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Dana ya lo estaba abrazando alrededor del cuello y dándole un enorme y húmedo beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, tío Rick! – La pequeña balbuceó.- ¡Te quiero mucho!

- ¡Gracias, chiquita! – Rick la besó en la frente- Gracias a todos… yo—yo no sé ni qué decir, yo… yo jamás—yo jamás había celebrado mi cumpleaños, yo…

- ¡Siempre hay una primera vez, jefe! – Max le respondió desde su puesto, al lado del asador. - ¡Hoy es tú día! Relájate y dedícate a disfrutar. Y ahora los que quieran la primera tanda de hamburguesas, hagan una línea a mi derecha.

Los miembros del escuadrón Skull y los otros líderes de escuadrón salieron corriendo hacia el lugar en donde Max ya comenzaba a repartir las primeras hamburguesas. Miriya había tomado a Dana en brazos y todos se alejaron diplomáticamente para darles algo de privacidad a los recién casados.

El piloto miró a Lisa y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios; sonrisa que se reflejó en el rostro de ella. Rick abrazó a su esposa y la besó repetidamente en la frente, en las sienes y en el cabello.

- ¡Ahora entiendo el por qué de tus actitudes de ésta mañana, Hayes¡Jamás vas a dejar de sorprenderme¿Cómo es posible que puedas engañar así a tu esposo?

- ¿Te estás quejando?

- ¿Esto suena como una queja para ti? – Rick la besó en los labios.

- Hmmm… nope. – Lisa sonrió cuando se separaron. – En lo absoluto… pero sinceramente Rick… ¿Te olvidaste de tu propio cumpleaños?

El piloto se encogió de hombros y sonrió, aunque sus ojos de pronto se veían tristes.

- Jamás realmente había celebrado mi cumpleaños, amor… no desde que mamá murió, ella—

Rick no terminó la frase. Ni siquiera tenía que hacerlo, pues Lisa lo entendía. Su esposa asintió con la cabeza y lo besó en la mejilla.

- Pues me voy a asegurar de que éste sea un cumpleaños inolvidable, piloto. ¡Ahora ve a ponerte algo más cómodo! Hay comida, dulces, regalos, pastel… ¡Y todo es para ti!

Rick miraba a su alrededor y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al tiempo que una hermosa sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

- ¡Lisa! – Su voz destilaba ternura. - ¡Te quiero tanto!

- Y yo a ti, mi cielo. – Lisa lo besó suavemente en los labios. - ¡Anda, ve a hacer lo que te dije! No querrás pasar tu fiesta de cumpleaños vistiendo ese uniforme de general.

- ¡Claro que no! – Rick se rió y comenzó a dirigirse al interior de la casa. - ¡Mientras tanto dile a Max que me prepare una hamburguesa especial y bien grande¡Me muero de hambre!

- ¡Será la especial de cumpleaños, amor! – Lisa se aseguró.

Cuando el piloto entró a la casa, Lisa suspiró satisfecha y se dirigió a la parrilla a buscar la comida de su esposo. Momentos más tarde el festejado apareció en el jardín vistiendo de una manera mucho más relajada: jeans, una camiseta de manga larga color azul y zapatos deportivos.

Todos comenzaron a comer, entre bromas y en un ambiente relajado, de gran camaradería y mucha diversión. El día, que había amanecido nublado, había mejorado bastante. Aunque se sentía algo fresco, el clima era agradable y el cielo se había despejado por completo.

Después de que todos comieron cantidades industriales de hamburguesas y perros calientes, Miriya apareció en el jardín con una enorme piñata multicolor repleta de dulces. Aquella piñata hizo las delicias de todos los presentes. Rick no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había reído tanto o que se había divertido tanto en compañía de otras personas que no fueran Lisa.

El festejado hizo los honores, al ser el primero en golpear la piñata, que era sostenida desde el techo de la casa y la barda perimetral por Max y Dan. Aunque en realidad, con los ojos tapados y totalmente desorientado por las vueltas que sus muchachos del Skull le habían hecho dar, Rick se convirtió en un arma letal que, armado con un palo, le tiraba golpes a todo y a todos… excepto a la piñata que lo golpeaba sin piedad.

Sin embargo aquel pareció ser el destino de todos los que tomaron turno para golpearla. Kelly y Dana se dieron gusto pegándole, con el pretexto de ser las más jóvenes de la fiesta, Kelly apeló al derecho de no usar venda en los ojos. Finalmente, y quizás como era de esperarse, la piñata fue rota por Lisa… aunque quizás aquello se debiera a que anterior a ella, Miriya causó gran daño a la pobre piñata, demostrando de una vez por todas, por qué ella era el arma letal más temida de la RDF.

Los dulces jamás escasearon y los juegos que Miriya y Kelly organizaron hicieron que aquellos intrépidos pilotos de combate se divirtieran como si tuvieran cinco años. Lisa no recordaba haber visto a Rick tan relajado, tan feliz ni tan divertido en toda su vida. Después de una carrera de sacos que Miriya organizó, Rick y Max terminaron discutiendo y peleando a grito abierto como si fueran dos niños de preescolar, lo que sólo provocó las risas de sus respectivas esposas. Finalmente se le dio el triunfo a Max y Lisa se ocupó de que su chiquillo berrinchudo se contentara… con un enorme helado napolitano, bañado con jarabe de chocolate.

Y después hizo su aparición el pastel de cumpleaños.

Mientras Lisa iba a la cocina a traer aquel pastel que era tan especial, Kelly decidió entretener a los invitados haciendo que Enkei "cantara" la canción de feliz cumpleaños que ella le había enseñado para la ocasión. Bajo la batuta de Kelly, el perrito comenzó a aullar, levantando su hocico al cielo y provocando las carcajadas de la audiencia… aquellos sonidos lastimeros sonaban a todo, menos a una canción de cumpleaños.

Claro que las carcajadas se convirtieron en un pandemonium cuando el Líder Skull… ese condecorado General de la RDF, comenzó a aullar a coro con el perrito. Max se aseguró de capturar el momento con su nueva cámara de video, sabiendo que con eso tenía material para chantajear a su mejor amigo por años.

Cuando Lisa salió de la cocina, llevando un pastel que se veía sencillamente delicioso en las manos, todos comenzaron a cantar el verdadero "Feliz Cumpleaños" para Rick. El piloto, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no dejaba de mirar a Lisa, quien había sido la primera que había comenzado a cantar. Ella llegó hasta él, poniéndole el pastel enfrente y sonriéndole con amor mientras le cantaba. Los ojos de Lisa resplandecían, quizás por el fuego de las velitas de cumpleaños que el pastel tenía encima… pero Rick sintió que a él le costaba trabajo contener las lágrimas de emoción y de alegría absoluta que lo embargaba en esos momentos.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amor! – Lisa susurró cuando terminaron de cantar. - ¡Ahora sopla las velitas y pide un deseo… el deseo que quieras!

- Lisa… - Rick sonrió emocionado. - ¿Qué podría posiblemente pedir de deseo¡No hay nada que yo deseé en la vida! Lo tengo todo, amor… ¡Todo!

- ¡Oh Rick…! – Ella se enterneció.

El piloto cerró los ojos y en silenció deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquel sueño jamás terminara… que Lisa y él pudieran estar juntos para siempre… _para siempre._

Enseguida sopló las velitas, las cuales apagó al primer intento. Todos rompieron en aplausos y Lisa colocó el pastel sobre una mesa cercana, para que él lo partiera. La primera rebanada, por supuesto, fue para el cumpleañero. Lisa se acercó a él, con el plato de pastel en la mano, y le dio una cucharada. El piloto sonrió y decidió dejarse consentir. Abrió la boca y tomó el trozo de pastel que ella le ofrecía… pero apenas lo había recibido en su boca, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y miró a Lisa con una mirada sorprendida.

Nadie pareció notar aquello, ocupados como todos estaban tratando de obtener una rebanada de pastel de manos de Miriya y Kelly, quienes lo estaban repartiendo. Nadie se percató de la manera en cómo los ojos de Rick se llenaron de lágrimas por milésima vez en aquella tarde… o la sonrisa emocionada que apareció en los labios de Lisa.

- Amor… esto es—éste pastel es…

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y se acercó para besar a Rick en los labios suavemente, apenas rozándolos con los suyos.

- ¿Quedó bien? Tenía miedo de echar a perder la receta… ¿Te gustó?

- ¡Es el pastel que mi mamá solía prepararme para mi cumpleaños cuando era niño! Pero… ¿Pero cómo supiste… cómo pudiste…?

- Tengo mis fuentes y mis recursos, piloto. – Lisa le entregó el platito con la rebanada de pastel a Rick.

- Lisa… - Rick sacudió la cabeza incrédulo. - ¡Es delicioso¿Cómo es que…¡Lisa, por todos los cielos¿Es que eres una diosa o algo por el estilo?

Ella soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza, mientras miraba a los invitados que comentaban lo delicioso que estaba aquel pastel y daban buena cuenta de él.

- Cuando veníamos de Ciudad Monumento, volando en el VC-33, Kelly yo estábamos planeando ésta fiesta de cumpleaños… entre las cosas que hablamos, ella me comentó que dentro de sus recuerdos más queridos de sus cumpleaños, recordaba que su mamá solía prepararle un pastel especial… y que era receta de familia. Bueno, se me ocurrió que si era receta de familia y que si su mamá y la tuya eran hermanas… quizás… - Lisa se encogió de hombros. – Pensé que no perdía nada con probar… no podía estar segura pero… pero creo que tu reacción me lo dijo todo.

El piloto no contestó, simplemente puso su plato con pastel a un lado y caminó resueltamente hacia Lisa, puso una de sus manos en su cadera y con la otra la sostuvo firmemente por la espalda, inclinándola peligrosamente hacia atrás y besándola con tanta pasión y tanto amor, que Lisa sinceramente pensó que había perdido por completo el juicio… que quizás había muerto y ahora estaba en el cielo… un cielo en donde los angelitos tenían el cabello oscuro y ensortijado y los ojos más brillantes y azules que ella hubiera visto en su vida.

Todos los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir y a silbar emocionados al ver esa escena, pero a Rick no pareció importarle. Antes bien, profundizó más aquel beso, si aquello era posible, poniendo en él todos los sentimientos y todo el amor que Lisa lo hacía sentir… ese amor que era embriagante, que lo hacía sentir apreciado y protegido… aquel amor que solamente aquella mujer le sabía y le podía dar.

Cuando aquel beso terminó al fin, Rick enderezó a Lisa y la besó repetidamente en el rostro, mientras ella trataba de recuperarse de aquello. Ambos estaban sin aliento.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes! – Rick tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos. – ¡TE AMO! – Dijo, antes de volver a buscar sus labios desesperadamente.

Los dos se estuvieron besando un buen rato, hasta que Miriya se quejó de que había niños presentes y ese no era un espectáculo propio para ellos. Rick y Lisa dejaron de besarse sólo para reírse y abrazarse con amor. Pero parecía que aquel día las sorpresas jamás terminarían. Cuando Rick tomó su plato de pastel para seguir comiéndolo, Kelly anunció que tenían algunos regalos para él y que era momento de entregárselos.

Rick parpadeó, sin poder creer lo que veía, cuando todas las personas que estaban reunidas ahí comenzaron a sacar cajas y bolsas de regalos de lugares desconocidos. Parecía que las habían mantenido escondidas en cuanto rincón pudieron encontrar en el jardín de la casa… Rick miró a todos sus colegas y amigos sin saber qué decir… ¡Jamás en su vida había visto tantos regalos juntos¡Y todos eran para él!

El piloto miró a Lisa, quien le sonreía con adoración y lo animaba con un movimiento de cabeza a que comenzara a abrir los regalos que ya comenzaban a amontonarse sobre la mesita en donde, hasta hacía unos momentos, había estado el pastel.

- ¡Muchachos, no sé qué decir! Yo—

- ¡Pues no digas nada, sólo abre tus regalos! – Max le respondió desde el fondo del jardín, en donde estaba ocupado limpiando la parrilla.

Todos se rieron de aquel comentario y Rick no se hizo más del rogar, sino que tomó el primer regalo que Kelly le ofrecía y que era particularmente grande.

- Éste, - Su prima le explicó. – Va de parte mía y de todo el Escuadrón Skull.

Lo que Kelly le entregó era un póster con una versión caricaturizada – y bastante graciosa – del famoso Jolly Roger del Escuadrón Skull, obra de la hasta entonces desconocida vena creativa de Kelly. Todos los miembros del escuadrón habían estampado su firma en aquel poster, con alguna dedicatoria especial para su jefe. Y aquella obra de arte había sido montada en un marco negro. Al General Hunter pareció encantarle aquel regalo. No dejaba de mirarlo, de agradecerles a sus muchachos ni de darle palmadas en la espalda a su prima por semejante ocurrencia. Aquel cuadro iría directamente a decorar los muros de su oficina de campo en la base.

Después fue el turno de la pequeña Dana de acercarse con otro pequeño cuadrito. Rick se encuclilló para quedar al nivel de la niña quien, después de volver a desearle feliz cumpleaños y de besarlo en la mejilla, le entregó su obra de arte: un dibujo en donde aparecía Rick en su traje de vuelo, al lado del viejo Skull Uno. Aquello arrancó varios "¡Aw!'s" de entre la concurrencia. Rick no podía dejar de sonreír al mirar aquel dibujo. Tomó a Dana en brazos, la levantó sobre su cabeza y antes de volver a ponerla en el suelo, le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. La pequeña parecía bastante divertida con aquello, pero sin duda lo más significativo de aquella escena, aunque pasara desapercibido casi para todos, había sido la mirada tierna y soñadora que Lisa tenía en sus ojos al ver a Rick interactuar de esa manera con la pequeñita.

Varios regalos le siguieron: Max y Miriya le regalaron un avión a control remoto, para que se divirtiera en el parque, un libro sobre la historia del legendario piloto Manfred Albrecht Freiherr von Richthofen, mejor conocido como El Barón Rojo, piloto militar a quien Rick había llegado a admirar particularmente después de conocer un poco sobre su historia. Hacía días que Max y Rick habían estado conversando sobre eso durante uno de sus descansos, así que el capitán Sterling no dudó en comprar ese libro para su amigo cuando, esa misma tarde, lo vio en una librería en el centro de la ciudad. Además los Sterling también le dieron algunos otros pequeños regalos, en general memorabilia con el tema de la aviación clásica, que a Rick le encantaron.

Después, entre las risas de todos, fue el turno de Enkei de acercarse al piloto, sosteniendo una bolsita en el hocico y moviendo la cola emocionado. Rick soltó una carcajada y se inclinó para acariciar la cabeza del perro y tomar la bolsa (decorada con huesitos) que le ofrecía.

- ¿Tú también, Pulgas?

El perro respondió con un ladrido corto y agudo. Rick no pudo evitar reír aún con más ganas cuando vio que el regalo de Enkei era una camiseta color azul oscuro con una huella de perro sobre el pecho, en un tono más claro de azul. El piloto enseguida se la puso sobre la que él ya traía y Lisa pensó que se veía particularmente tierno vestido de esa manera.

De parte de sus compañeros líderes de escuadrón, el piloto recibió una gorra con el logo del Skull y la frase: "Líder Skull" bordada alrededor del mismo. Le regalaron un juego de tazas de aluminio con el logotipo de la RDF, _"para que nos sirvas café en tazas decentes cuando pasemos a tú oficina"_, le explicaron. Rick en realidad no sabía qué tenían de indecentes las tazas que él tenía ahí, pero sus compañeros le explicaron que parecía que tenía un muestrario: tazas de todos tamaños, diseños y colores. Aquello hizo reír bastante al jefe de los Skull.

Recibió regalos de parte de los Stonewell, quienes le hicieron llegar por medio de Jack, un álbum completo de fotografías y unos CDs multimedia sobre el desarrollo de los VF1 y los VF4, con imágenes que hasta ese momento eran inéditas y habían permanecido por años en los archivos de la compañía. También le regalaron un par de modelos extraordinariamente detallados y de una manufactura perfecta del Skull Uno, tanto en su versión VF1 como en su versión VF4. Rick estaba fascinado con aquello.

Incluso del General Martín, que por medio de Lisa le había enviado un par de antigüedades militares que Rick decidió que decorarían su oficina en el edificio del almirantazgo: un mapa de la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que había sido utilizado por alguna compañía aérea en Europa y que se veía antiguo, gastado y absolutamente interesante, así como algunas otras antigüedades pequeñas que a Rick le encantaron.

Saleh y Tanya le regalaron varios modelos de armar de diferentes aviones clásicos, "para que estuviera entretenido", le explicaron y varios DVDs con películas que le gustaban particularmente o que no había visto y quería ver.

Aquella tarde Rick había recibido más regalos de los que jamás había recibido en toda su vida. Sin embargo, lo que más lo conmovía, además del cariño y la amistad que sus amigos le mostraban en esos momentos, era el amor absoluto de Lisa hacia él… Rick no se engañaba, nada de eso sería posible sin Lisa. ¿Cuántos cumpleaños había pasado solo en su vida? Había llegado al punto de que él – literalmente – se había olvidado de cuándo era su cumpleaños… pero esos detalles no pasaban desapercibidos para Lisa. Una vez más, como frecuentemente lo hacía, Rick tuvo ganas de caer de rodillas y agradecer al cielo por haber enviado a Lisa a su vida… por haberle enviado a ese hermoso ángel de la guarda de ojos verdes y la sonrisa más deslumbrante que él había visto en su vida.

Cuando los regalos terminaron de entregarse, los invitados comenzaron a retirarse poco a poco. Todos pasaron a abrazar al cumpleañero y a desearle que siguiera teniendo un buen día. Al final, los únicos que quedaron en la casa fueron los Sterling y Kelly.

Rick se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala y suspiró profundamente. ¡Habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día! Miró al otro lado de la sala, en donde Enkei y Dana dormitaban sobre uno de los sillones individuales. Para ellos también había sido un día de mucha actividad.

- ¿Qué te pareció tu fiesta de cumpleaños, jefe? – Max se sentó frente a él, mientras daba cuenta de una lata de Petite Cola.

- ¡Fue una sorpresa! – Rick respondió sinceramente.

- Esa era la idea.

Lisa pasó frente a Rick y él sonrió y se lanzó para aprisionarla por la cintura y hacer que se sentara en su regazo. Lisa lanzó un pequeño grito de sorpresa pero en realidad no se resistió a aquello.

- ¡Ven para acá, pequeña rata! – Rick gruñó. - ¿Tienes que ser tan maravillosa, Lisa?

La almirante lo miró con una mirada que destilaba amor… no, adoración. Le sonrió, le acarició el rostro y después lo besó suavemente en los labios.

- Sí… - le respondió en voz baja. – Cuando se trata de mi piloto favorito, sí tengo que serlo.

- ¡Lisa!

Mientras los dos recién casados se besaban, Miriya se acercó a Max y ambos se sonrieron. Era inspirador ver a sus amigos tan enamorados y tan felices. Aquello era lo que ellos siempre habían deseado para ellos… pero ahora la realidad sobrepasaba cualquier sueño alocado que hubieran tenido antes o a cualquier final de cuento de hadas que cualquiera hubiera pronosticado para esa vieja telenovela Hunter-Hayes. A veces la realidad era mucho mejor que cualquier sueño o fantasía.

- Almirante Hayes… - Kelly entró a la sala, teléfono en mano. – Lamento interrumpir, pero son los curadores del museo… me insisten que necesita ir a firmar unos permisos sobre algunos trabajos de restauración que van a iniciar mañana en el lote B del Acervo Hayes.

- ¿Ahora mismo? – A Lisa no le hizo gracia la idea. – Diles que pasen mañana por mi oficina y que—

- Ya les dije, almirante… pero se pusieron algo tercos. ¿Quiere hablar con ellos?

Lisa se puso de pie y tomó el celular que Kelly le ofrecía. Rick y los demás la observaron durante el medio minuto que duró aquella conversación, que finalmente terminó con Lisa cerrando el celular y suspirando profundamente.

- Rick, odio tener que traer a colación asuntos de trabajo durante tu cumpleaños, pero tengo que ir al centro, al museo… necesitan que les firme unos documentos ahora mismo y les dije que iría antes de las ocho… no creo tardarme demasiado.

- ¿Y por qué no vienen ellos? – Rick arrugó el entrecejo. - ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar¡No quiero que te vayas!

-Mañana temprano van a hacer algunas pruebas químicas para intentar restaurar unos documentos que están particularmente dañados… necesito firmar unas responsivas y unas autorizaciones… te aseguro que no tardaré mucho.

- ¿Y por qué no la acompañas? – Max sugirió, mientras daba cuenta de una de las últimas hamburguesas que habían sobrado.

- Sí… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? – Lisa sonrió y le dio la mano a Rick.

- De acuerdo. – El piloto se puso de pie y tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía. – Pero quiero que volvamos pronto, hermosa… la celebración de mi cumpleaños todavía no termina.

Lisa sonrió y miró a Miriya.

- Lo siento, en verdad no tardamos… esta vez ni Kelly pudo librarme de esto.

- ¡Y vaya que soy buena haciendo malabarismos con la agenda de la almirante! – Kelly reapareció en la escena, comiendo un enorme pedazo de pastel. – Pero los restauradores son demasiado tercos.

- Ustedes vayan. – Miriya respondió. – Nosotros cerramos por aquí… en cuanto Kelly y Max terminen de comerse las sobras.

- ¡Hey! – Los aludidos protestaron al unísono.

Rick y Lisa se rieron y se dirigieron a la puerta, no sin antes agradecer a sus amigos su ayuda y todo lo que habían hecho por ellos ese día. Después Rick abrió el guardarropa que estaba junto a la puerta, sacó la chaqueta de Lisa y la ayudó a ponérsela. Él mismo se puso una chamarra encima y salieron de la casa. Eran las 1923 horas y Rick quería ir al museo, que Lisa firmara lo que fuera que tenía que firmar y regresar a casa… si todo salía conforme al plan, estarían de vuelta a las 2000 horas y entonces…

El piloto sonrió traviesamente mientras ayudaba a Lisa a subir a la Freelander. Ella le agradeció con un beso rápido en los labios. Rick se apresuró a entrar a la camioneta y veinte segundos más tarde ya habían salido de la casa del almirantazgo y se enfilaban hacia el centro de Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

-

Mientras Rick conducía rumbo al museo por las calles de Ciudad Macross, iluminadas por la luz eléctrica del alumbrado público, que a esa hora de la noche bullían con personas que iban y venían por doquier, no podía dejar de hablar sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños que Lisa le había preparado y lo mucho que la había disfrutado.

- ¡Jamás nadie había hecho nada así por mí en la vida! – Rick no dejaba de reír. - ¡Fue toda una sorpresa! Lisa, en serio que jamás dejas de sorprenderme.

- Sinceramente Rick¿Pensaste que me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños¡Que poca fe tienes en mí, amor!

- Tú sabes que yo tengo toda la fe del mundo puesta en ti, bonita. Pero ni siquiera yo recordaba que era mi cumpleaños… ¿Puede ser posible que tú me conozcas mejor de lo que yo me conozco a mí mismo?

- Sí, al parecer es posible.

Lisa posó suavemente su mano sobre la de Rick que se encontraba en la palanca de velocidades, tal y como lo había hecho aquella helada mañana hacía tanto tiempo… en ese primer amanecer que siguió a la lluvia de la muerte.

- ¡Eres increíble, Lisa!

Los dos se rieron de buena gana y Rick sintió que jamás dejaría de sonreír. Estaba conmovido, encantado y sorprendido con todo lo que Lisa hacía para él… con todos los detalles que ella tenía con él y con el amor que le demostraba día a día, minuto a minuto… con cada latido de su corazón.

- ¿En qué piensas, amor? – Lisa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Pienso… pienso que hemos llegado. – Rick estacionó la Freelander frente a la entrada del museo. - ¡Y que más vale que te des prisa en lo que tengas que hacer porque ésta noche te quiero tener sólo para mí, preciosa!

- No tardaré, te lo prometo. – Lisa salió de la camioneta y él se apresuró a hacer lo mismo. – Es más¿Por qué no vienes conmigo para asegurarte que nadie me secuestre ni me encierren en alguna horrible y malvada reunión de mil horas?

- ¿Sabes algo? – Rick se rió y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros a su esposa. – Creo que tienes razón… vamos.

Los dos cruzaron los jardines frontales de la hermosa casa estilo victoriano que albergaba el Museo Donald Hayes, lugar que se había convertido en todo un icono y una atracción turística en Ciudad Macross. Ambos comentaban que no habían estado en aquel lugar desde el día de su boda… eso les trajo buenos recuerdos y los hizo sonreír.

El lugar se veía oscuro y solitario. Lisa saludó al policía municipal que estaba de guardia en la puerta y el oficial, después de regresarle el saludo, los dejó entrar sin hacer preguntas. Después de todo era de todos conocido que ese museo había sido posible gracias a la voluntad de esos dos militares, quienes eran los dueños de la mayoría de las colecciones que ahí se presentaban.

- Este lugar se ve tétrico en la noche. – Rick comentó, mientras sus pasos y su voz hacían eco en el enorme vestíbulo. - ¿Dónde están esos restauradores y por qué hacen que mi esposa venga de noche a éste lugar? Estoy seguro de que debe de haber fantasmas por aquí.

- ¿Tiene miedo, General Hunter? – Lisa no desaprovechó la oportunidad de hacer rabiar a su piloto. - ¡Y pensar que te traje para que me protegieras! Tengo la ligera impresión de que seré yo quien termine protegiéndote a ti, amor.

- No es miedo, es precaución. – Rick se defendió.

Lisa soltó una risita divertida cuando sintió que la mano de Rick se apretaba alrededor de la suya cuando escucharon un sonido lejano, proveniente seguramente de la calle.

- ¡Tranquilo, mi cielo! Te aseguro que no hay fantasmas por aquí. Y si los hubiera, yo los exorcizaría.

- No lo dudo. – Rick miraba a su alrededor. – Incluso entre los espíritus del más allá debe de haber jerarquías y un demonio debe de tener más rango que un simple fantasma.

- ¡RICK HUNTER! – Lisa le soltó un fingido gancho al hígado.

El piloto se dobló sobre sí mismo, en parte por el inesperado ataque y en parte por la risa tan espontánea que surgió del fondo mismo de su ser. Lisa lo tenía abrazado alrededor de los hombros y lo sacudía con fuerza, sin que él pudiera dejar de reírse.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – Lisa le espetaba. - ¡Si crees que puedo darle miedo a un fantasma, imagínate nada más lo que puedo hacer contigo!

- ¡Está bien¡Está bien! – Rick sentía que se había quedado sin aliento y no podía respirar. - ¡Me rindo! Lisa… ¡Por favor!

Lisa lo soltó y él tomó una bocanada de aire antes de levantar la mirada y clavar sus ojos en los de Lisa, que a pesar de su mejor esfuerzo por mantener un gesto de fastidio, terminó por reírse y lanzar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del piloto para abrazarlo contra su cuerpo. Rick sonrió y correspondió ese abrazo, suspirando profundamente para embriagarse con el aroma de su esposa.

- ¡Te quiero tanto! – Lisa susurró contra su cuello. – Aunque seas tan miedoso.

- ¡No soy miedoso! – Rick respondió, apretando los dientes y separándose de ella para mirla a los ojos. - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me hagas enojar?

- ¡Mentiroso! – Lisa lo besó en la punta de la nariz. - ¡Te encanta que te haga rabiar!

Rick gruñó y levantó a Lisa del suelo. Ella se rió y los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Por más esfuerzos que ahora hizo el piloto por parecer ofendido, simplemente no lo logró. La mirada tierna de Lisa y su sonrisa traviesa siempre terminaban por desarmarlo por completo.

- Muy bien, pequeña facinerosa, vamos a buscar a esos restauradores.

Rick la había tomado de la mano y la estaba conduciendo hacia la escalinata, pero Lisa se detuvo en seco. Ella sabía que las oficinas de los restauradores estaban en la segunda planta del edificio, pero no era allá a donde pensaba dirigirse.

- No… ven acá, me dijeron que me estarían esperando en la nueva sala en donde están trabajando. – Comenzó a guiarlo hacia el fondo del museo y luego hacia los jardines. – Es parte de la ampliación que se hizo con la donación del terreno trasero que hizo el municipio. ¿Recuerdas?

- No sabía que ya estuvieran trabajando en esa sección.

- Solamente en una sala… hace falta bajar un poco más de recursos de la Dirección de Rescate y Conservación del GTU para proseguir con la siguiente etapa.

- ¿Y entonces de donde salieron los recursos para financiar ésta etapa? – Rick levantó una ceja.

- De la RDF. – Lisa se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Cómo es eso? Tú jamás me dijiste que—

- Bueno, quizás lo olvidé. – Lisa le respondió con una sonrisa.

Rick levantó una ceja, algo confundido con todo aquello. Había algo ahí que le olía muy raro… era como si Lisa le estuviera ocultando algo. La mirada traviesa de Lisa, la manera como sus ojos lanzaban chispas y brillaban con emoción contenida y la sonrisa enorme y esplendorosa que tenía en sus labios hacía que las sospechas del piloto fueran aún más fuertes.

Llegaron ante una enorme puerta, en la sección que apenas estaba siendo adecuada en el edificio. Aquella era la única sala que parecía estar funcional. Pero el lugar estaba oscuro y solitario y Rick comenzaba a sospechar que no había restauradores por ahí.

- Lisa… ¿Qué…?

- ¡Shhhh! – Ella lo acalló y abrió el enorme portón de la sala. - ¡Ya verás!

Lisa lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo al interior de aquel gran espacio cerrado y totalmente oscuro. Los ojos de Rick comenzaron a adaptarse a la oscuridad. Apenas comenzaba a distinguir algunas sombras alrededor, pero nada definido, cuando Lisa se alejó de él, pidiéndole que no se moviera. Iba a encender las luces de la sala.

De pronto, con un sonoro "click" que resonó por todo el lugar, las brillantes luces de aquel salón se encendieron, cegando momentáneamente al piloto, quien por reflejo se llevó el brazo a los ojos para protegerse de aquella luz súbita. Lisa se acerco a él y le pasó la mano por alrededor de la cintura para abrazarlo.

Cuando Rick abrió los ojos, se quedó paralizado en donde estaba parado, sin poder siquiera moverse. Su boca se abrió y sus labios se movieron, pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos. Lisa lo abrazó aún más estrechamente y él bajó su mirada de donde había estado clavada hasta ese momento, para mirar a Lisa y luego regresarla a aquella enorme figura que ocupaba el centro de aquella sala.

Las luces intensas hacían que el fuselaje inmaculadamente blanco destellara y que el distintivo escudo del legendario escuadrón Skull luciera en toda su gloria. El Northom VF-1S Valkyrie Skull Uno, único sobreviviente de los pocos VF1-S que fueron producidos por las Industrias Northom para ser utilizados por el Comandante de Grupo Aéreo y para los líderes de escuadrón más destacados, jamás se había visto mejor. Era como si hubiera acabado de salir de la línea de ensamblaje. La paleta de colores y el trabajo de pintura eran recientes y la restauración que se había hecho de aquella mítica y legendaria nave había sido de primera.

- Es… el Skull Uno… - Rick apenas pudo balbucear.

- ¿Qué te parece? – Lisa lo besó en la mejilla.

Rick sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Lisa lo liberó de su abrazo y con un movimiento de cabeza lo animó a que se acercara y le diera un vistazo al trabajo que los restauradores habían hecho… quería su aprobación.

Rick caminó alrededor de su compañero de tantas batallas en silencio. Se detuvo a leer la placa con las especificaciones técnicas y la breve historia de aquel aparato. Luego miró hacia la cabina y tocó el fuselaje casi con reverencia.

Lisa había mantenido su respetuosa distancia, dándole a Rick aquel tiempo privado que necesitaba con aquel VF1-S que tantas veces había entrado en combate piloteado por el valiente Líder Skull. Ella misma no podía evitar el recordar aquella madrugada en la Base Alaska, cuando el Skull Uno había aparecido dentro de aquel túnel para rescatarla de una muerte segura… de una terrible y horrorosa muerte segura, en la más absoluta soledad y en la oscuridad que reinaba en las entrañas de la tierra.

Lisa recordaba aquella Navidad del año pasado en la que, en medio del dolor y la desesperación, ella había buscado consuelo y refugio en la cabina del Skull Uno. Recordó cómo lo había visto entrar a la última batalla, aquella mañana de invierno… recordó tantas veces que ella había visto la figura noble y majestuosa de ese VF1 surcando los cielos. Y todas esas veces su corazón se había ido con el Skull Uno. Sabía que esa nave significaba mucho para Rick… pero también sabía que significaba mucho para ella misma.

Rick había terminado de darle vuelta a su viejo amigo y ahora había regresado al lado de Lisa. Ella lo miró y le sonrió con ternura. Él tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro hubiera sido suficiente para alumbrar aquella sala, de haber estado oscura.

- ¿No tenías que venir a firmar ningún papel, cierto? – Rick colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de su esposa y la atrajo hacia él. - ¡Nadie te llamó por teléfono, pequeña tramposa!

- Bueno, de alguna manera tenía que traerte al museo y enseñarte esto… quise que fuera una sorpresa. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Cuándo hicieron esto, Lisa? – Rick volvió a clavar su mirada en la nave frente a ellos. - ¿Desde cuando has estado planeando esto?

- Bueno, desde el principio… hace un par de meses que se comenzó con la restauración, prácticamente fue simultáneo con el cambio del VF1 a VF4 del Skull. Cuando la aeronave estuvo lista, fue Max el encargado de transportarla de regreso a Ciudad Macross. Se rehusó terminantemente a volarla… definitivamente él no iba a volar una nave que había pertenecido a Roy Fokker y a su jefe.

- ¿Y qué hicieron?

- Bueno, pues lo transportaron de la Zona III a los hangares del Prometheus en un VC-27 Tunny. Aprovecharon para traer también los VF1's de Max y Miriya que serán restaurados aquí en sitio. Ya una vez en Ciudad Macross fue traido al museo en un transporte militar. Fue montado, se trabajó en la museografía y bueno… ésta sala se piensa convertir en el "Salón de los Héroes". Un homenaje a los pilotos caídos durante la guerra.

- ¡Lisa, es maravilloso¡Tú eres maravillosa!

- Pensé que te gustaría verlo… y además quiero tener tu opinión al respecto. Después de todo el Skull Uno siempre será tuyo, Rick.

El piloto sacudió la cabeza y se rió suavemente, abrazando a Lisa con amor y besándola repetidamente en la frente y en la sien.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando cosas como estas suceden es cuando me pregunto en qué momento mi vida se convirtió en… en algo como esto. En algo tan maravilloso y tan lleno de amor y de sorpresas. Lisa¡Te amo tanto!

- Rick… - Lisa se acurrucó contra su cuerpo.- Yo también te amo.

- ¡Éste ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, amor¡El mejor!

Los ojos de Rick se clavaron en el Skull uno una vez más y sonrió. Lisa, recargada contra el pecho del piloto, se preguntó si Rick no había notado algo… si su piloto despistado no se había percatado de que ella era la única persona que no le había dado regalos de cumpleaños… todavía.

Estuvieron en aquella sala por más de media hora. Rick observó el VF1 a detalle, inspeccionó cada palmo de su vieja aeronave, cada restauración que se le había hecho y cada pequeño fragmento de su querido Skull Uno. Subió a la cabina, se quedó allá arriba por unos momentos, perdido en sus recuerdos. Después descendió para encontrarse con Lisa, quien entonces le explicó lo que tenían planeado para aquella sala, las exposiciones permanentes que se pensaban montar y los adelantos que se tenían en la recopilación de material, en su restauración, en la adecuación del espacio y en la museografía que se le estaba haciendo.

Rick la escuchaba embelesado. Cada palabra que salía de los labios de Lisa era como un descubrimiento, como un maravilloso secreto que le estuviera siendo revelado. Además aquello emocionaba a su esposa y hacía que sus ojos brillaran tan intensamente, que el piloto sentía que le quemaban la piel en donde se posaban.

Eran ya casi las 2100 horas cuando la joven pareja salió del museo. Rick le había ofrecido su brazo a Lisa y los dos caminaban sin prisas, comentando todo lo que habían visto en aquel lugar, en particular lo referente al viejo Skull Uno. Se despidieron del guardia de seguridad y minutos después la Freelander ya se dirigía de regreso a la colonia militar de Ciudad Macross, llevando dentro de ella a una pareja de jóvenes enamorados y felices.

-

* * *

-

Pero las sorpresas para Rick no terminaban todavía… no por esa noche, al menos. Cuando Lisa y él entraron a la casa del almirantazgo, ésta ya estaba completamente sola después de que los Sterling y Kelly se habían retirado… no sin antes asearla por completo.

- ¡Vaya! – Comentó Rick, mientras ponía su chamarra de regreso en el guardarropa. - ¡Esos Sterling y mi prima se están ganando un ascenso!

Lisa solamente sonrió… esa misma sonrisa traviesa que él le había visto en el museo. El piloto enseguida supo, sin lugar a dudas, que su esposa traía algo entre manos. Ella extendió su mano para que él la tomara y lentamente y sin prisas lo condujo hasta la sala de la casa, en donde la chimenea estaba encendida y la mesa del comedor estaba puesta para una cena íntima para dos… con velas incluidas.

- Lisa… ¿Qué… qué es esto? Pensé que… que ya habíamos tenido nuestra celebración… digo, mi fiesta de cumpleaños…

Lisa no contestó… al menos no verbalmente. Miró a Rick y le sonrió una de esas sonrisas lentas que comenzaban en sus ojos y estallaban en sus labios, lo que inmediatamente hizo que el corazón del piloto se paralizara. Lisa deslizó sus brazos alrededor del torso del piloto, para abrazarlo con tanto cariño y tanta ternura, que Rick sinceramente pensó que sus piernas no soportarían el peso de su cuerpo por mucho tiempo más. Sintió los labios suaves de su esposa posarse en su cuello y dejarle un caminito de besos hasta llegar a su oreja.

- Esa fue la celebración pública… pensé que te gustaría tener una algo más… privada, piloto. Ya sabes, solos tú y yo.

- Sí… - Rick respondió, cerrando los ojos y arrastrando la palabra.

Lisa tomó el control remoto del reproductor de música y lo encendió. Miriya le había dicho que le iba a dejar un CD con música romántica listo para la ocasión y así fue. Las suaves notas de una canción comenzaron a flotar en el ambiente y Lisa, sin dejar de abrazar ni de besar a su piloto, comenzó a moverse lenta y cadenciosamente, haciendo que él también comenzara a bailar sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

_I feel it in my fingers  
I feel it in my toes  
Love is all around me  
And so the feeling grows.  
It's written on the wind  
It's everywhere I go, oh yes it is  
So if you really love me  
Come on and let it show_

Rick sonreía emocionado al escuchar la letra de aquella canción. No era la primera vez que la escuchaba, pero como antes ya lo había pensado, últimamente todas las canciones románticas parecían hablarle de Lisa y de él.

- El amor… - Rick pensó, mientras abrazaba a Lisa y bailaba suave y sensualmente con ella. – Sí, lo siento alrededor de mí… en todo el cuerpo, en cada lugar a donde voy… Lisa, te siento a ti.

_You know I love you, I always will  
My mind's made up by the  
Way that I feel  
There's no beginning,  
There'll be no end  
cause on my love you can depend._

- Rick… - Lisa susurró suavemente en su oído. – Te amo… y siempre te amaré.

El piloto no respondió, se limitó a apretar a Lisa aún más estrechamente contra su cuerpo y a besarla suavemente en el cuello como una manera de reasegurarle que él también la amaba a ella y que ese amor que sentía en su corazón era tan fuerte, tan intenso y tan verdadero que ella siempre podría confiar y depender de él… ¡Siempre!

_I see your face before me  
As I lay on my bed  
I kinda get to thinking  
Of all the things you said, oh yes I did  
You gave your promise to me and I  
Gave mine to you.  
I need someone beside me  
In everything I do, oh yes I do._

(**Love is all around -** _Wet Wet Wet_)

Mientras el coro de la canción se repetía, Rick ladeó su cabeza, buscando lenta pero desesperadamente los labios de su esposa. Cuando sus labios se encontraron, aquello más que ser un beso, fue una caricia. Hasta que Lisa entreabrió sus labios, invitando a Rick a profundizar su beso. Él no se hizo del rogar y comenzó a besarla profundamente, explorando su boca con su lengua y haciendo que sus manos hicieran lo propio con el cuerpo de Lisa… ese cuerpo que, aunque él conocía tan bien, jamás dejaba de emocionarlo, de proporcionarle tanto placer, de hacerlo sentir tanto cariño y tanto amor.

Sonrió cuando sintió las manos de Lisa deslizarse por su espalda y subir por sus costados. Por un minuto maldijo el hecho de que trajera doble camiseta encima, pero aquello no pareció importar demasiado cuando las manos de su esposa comenzaron a acariciarlo de una manera que lo hizo perder la razón.

Ella lo estaba empujando suavemente hacia el sofá y él no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por resistirse a aquello. Se sentó y Lisa, sin apartar sus labios de los de él en ningún momento, se sentó en su regazo a horcajadas, mientras sus manos le acariciaban el pecho y subían para enredar sus dedos en su cabello rebelde. Rick comenzó a gemir suavemente contra sus labios y sin ningún miramiento rodó a Lisa de encima de él, para que ambos quedaran tendidos de costado en el sofá, mientras seguían besándose sin darse respiro, mientras el coro de una nueva canción romántica los hacía sonreír, apenas concientes de aquellas palabras.

_And when it's time to face the storm  
I'll be right by your side  
Grace will keep up safe and warm  
And I know we will survive  
And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
Don't you dare give up the fight  
Just put your trust beyond the sky._

- Rick… - Lisa murmuró, apenas logrando tener un pensamiento coherente. – Aquel día, en la Base Alaska…

- ¿Sí? – Rick respondió en el mismo tono, sin dejar de besarla en los labios.

- Yo pensé que mi fin estaba cerca… que había llegado al final del camino…

- No… - Rick la besó profundamente. – No Lisa… aquella no era tu hora. Hiciste lo que debías de hacer… jamás te diste por vencida en tu lucha y pusiste tu fe más allá del cielo.

- Puse mi fe en ti, amor… tú llegaste a capturar mi fe, mi destino… mi corazón. Es cierto, Rick… eres mi ángel.

- Tú eres el mío, hermosa… ¡Te amo!

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel._

_And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel._

**("I'm Your Angel" – Celine Dion)**

**-**

Los dos siguieron besándose sin darse un solo momento de respiro. Entre más cerca se sentían uno del otro, más desesperados estaban por sentirse aún más íntimamente. La necesidad que ambos tenían por el otro simplemente excedía sus propias fuerzas y su propia capacidad de autocontrol. Rick estaba tendido de espaldas y Lisa, tendida parcialmente sobre él, con su pierna entre las del piloto, no dejaba de besarlo en los labios, en el cuello, en la línea del mentón, ni de acariciarlo en el pecho, deslizando traviesamente sus manos debajo de su camiseta para sentir su piel por debajo de su ropa, provocando que el piloto arqueara levemente su espalda y dejara escapar un suspiro corto.

- ¿Te gusta? – Lisa preguntó suavemente.

- Sí… mucho. – Rick estaba totalmente perdido en esas sensaciones. – Lisa—

- ¿Qué quieres, amor? Dime qué es lo que te gusta…

- Tú sabes qué me gusta… - El piloto susurró contra los labios de su esposa.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y Lisa pudo ver el deseo nublándole la mirada a su piloto. Él no dejó que ella se separara de él por mucho tiempo, volvió a atrapar sus labios con los suyos, devorándola con una pasión y una necesidad que hicieron que el cuerpo de Lisa comenzara a reaccionar a aquellos besos tan profundos y desesperados que el piloto le estaba dando.

Ella sintió cómo él tomaba su mano y la colocaba sobre su pecho, deslizándola suavemente, pero sin pausas con rumbo sur en su cuerpo. Lisa también pudo sentir cómo el piloto sonreía contra sus labios y suspiraba al sentir las caricias tan íntimamente apasionadas que ella le estaba regalando.

Estuvieron besándose y acariciándose por un buen rato, hasta que el CD de música romántica terminó. Si no llegaron más lejos en sus demostraciones de cariño y de ternura, fue porque Lisa le marcó un alto al piloto cuando él intentó quitarle el suéter amarillo con el que ella estaba vestida.

- Amor… - Lisa se separó suavemente de él. – Hay algo que tengo para ti…

- ¿Más de esto? – Rick puso su mano en la nuca de Lisa y la atrajo hacia él.

- Bueno, sí… todo lo que quieras. Pero… antes—

Rick dejó caer la cabeza en el cojín del sofá y refunfuñó. Aquel gesto de fingido fastidio pareció enternecer y divertir a Lisa, quien se inclinó sobre él para besarlo con ternura en la frente y en los ojos.

- ¡No hagas berrinche, amor! – Lisa le sonrió. – Te aseguro que valdrá la pena.

- No sé que tendrás en mente, pero quiero que sepas que dejar así a tu esposo no es la mejor idea del mundo¿sabes? Si me emocionas, debes de cumplir, hermosa… ¡Y no sabes lo mucho que te necesito en éste momento, amor!

Lisa le acariciaba el rostro al piloto y sólo para hacerlo rabiar un poco más, imitó su cara de fastidio, arrugando el entrecejo y haciendo un mohín con los labios. Rick no pudo evitar el reír divertido al verla así.

- ¿Sabes? – El piloto le acarició el rostro, todavía jadeando levemente para recuperar su ritmo respiratorio. – Cuando yo era niño y vivía en la granja, las gallinas tenían a sus pollitos…

- ¿Sí? – Lisa lo animó a continuar, recargando su cabeza en su mano para sostenerse sobre Rick, y sin dejar de acariciarle el pecho, trazando distraídamente la huella de perro que traía impresa en su camiseta.

- Bueno, los pollitos estaban chiquitos, calientitos, amarillos y siempre tenían carita de enojados.

- ¿En serio? – Lisa se rió, sintiéndose como siempre enternecida con aquel hombre al que adoraba. - ¿Te ponías a verle las caritas a los pollos?

- No eran 'pollos', eran _'po-lli-tos'_. – Rick remarcó sus palabras con golpecitos en la nariz de Lisa. – Y sí, solía jugar con ellos…

- Por eso las gallinas te picoteaban.

- ¡Hey! – El piloto renegó. – Esa es otra historia… una muy triste además… no me lo recuerdes. ¡Gallinas malas e ingratas!

- De acuerdo. – Lisa se reía, divertida con aquello. - ¿A qué viene eso de los _pollitos_, entonces?

- Es que con ese suéter amarillo que traes puesto… lo calientita y suavecita que te sientes… y esa carita de enojo que hiciste hace rato, pues pareces un pollito… uno de esos pollitos enojones que teníamos en la granja… mira, - El piloto pasó su dedo por la nariz de Lisa. – Creo que ya te está creciendo tu cresta…

Lisa hizo un gesto que significaba que estaba muy ofendida con aquello… aunque Rick sabía que estaba fingiendo. Él le sonrió una de esas sonrisas jactanciosas que sabía que la sacaban de sus casillas y Lisa no lo decepcionó. De inmediato se dejó ir sobre él, con todo lo que tenía, atacándolo con cosquillas.

- ¡NO! – El piloto se desesperó y comenzó a patalear y a reírse como poseído. – ¡No Lisa… por favor no!

- ¡Ahora verás lo que un pollito enojón puede hacer! – Lisa no dejaba de atacarlo. Parecía que sus manos estaban en todos lados al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Pío, pío, pío! – Rick todavía se atrevió a tentar su suerte, aún en medio de aquel ataque.

- ¡RICK! – Ahora fue Lisa quien comenzó a reír. - ¡No hagas eso!

- ¡¡¡ PÍO, PÍO, PÏO, PÏO¡No voy a dejar de piar… mientras no me dejes de hacer cosquillas¡PÍO, PÍO, PíO! – Rick apenas podía pronunciar aquellas palabras en medio de aquel ataque de cosquillas que lo tenía prácticamente al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¡No píes! – Lisa no podía aguantar la risa. - ¡Basta!

- ¡Pío, pío, pío, pío, pío…!

- ¡Rick, deja de piar!

- ¡Pío, pío, pío!

Aquello fue demasiado para ella. La risa que toda esa escena le provocaba simplemente terminó por desarmarla por completo. Se dejó caer encima del cuerpo de Rick, quien sudoroso, jadeante y despeinado, la abrazó con ternura y le besó la frente.

- ¡Eres de cuidado, Hayes! – Susurró con voz apenas audible. - ¡Me dolió el estómago!

- ¡Y tú eres un tonto, Rick¿Cómo es que te las arreglas para ser tan exasperante e insufrible?

- ¡PÍO!

Lisa levantó la cabeza y miró a su esposo a los ojos. Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos y después, sin poder contenerse, ambos comenzaron a reír con todas sus fuerzas. Aquello era demasiado irreal…

Finalmente Lisa se sentó en la orilla del sofá y Rick la observó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, sin dejar de acariciarle el brazo.

- Bueno, como iba diciendo antes de que toda está… situación con tu _Síndrome del Viejo McDonald _comenzara…

Rick soltó una carcajada y se sentó al lado de ella, besándola suavemente en la mejilla. No sabía qué era lo que esa mujer provocaba en él, pero Lisa lo fascinaba. Todo lo que ella hacía, decía o pensaba le encantaba. Y claro, ella jamás fallaba cuando se trataba de hacerlo reír con una ocurrencia.

- ¡Y ni se te ocurra piar, ladrar, relinchar, gruñir, zumbar ni hacer ningún tipo de ruido animal! – Lisa levantó su dedo índice frente al rostro de Rick.

- De acuerdo… de acuerdo… - Rick concedió con un teatrical movimiento de cabeza y levantando conciliadoramente sus manos frente a él. – Entonces… ¿Me decías que tienes algo para mí?

Lisa le sonrió y se puso de pie. Él la siguió con la mirada y la vio desaparecer hacia el pasillo, para regresar un minuto más tarde con una enorme bolsa decorada con globos y serpentinas y llena de cajas de regalos. El piloto miró a su esposa y abrió los labios para formular una pregunta que jamás llegó a convertirse en palabras, pues ella se adelantó.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amor! – Lisa lo besó en la punta de la nariz antes de sentarse a su lado.

- Pero Lisa… ¿Qué no habías…?

Ella negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a su esposo, antes de tomar su mano y besarle los nudillos.

- Yo quise reservar mis regalos hasta el final, piloto.

- Pero… con todo lo que me has dado… - Rick balbuceó. – La fiesta de cumpleaños… el pastel… lo del Skull Uno… ahora esta cena y— ¿Regalos? Lisa, en serio que no debiste, yo…

- ¡Ni lo menciones, amor! – Lisa lo miraba con adoración. – Tú te mereces todo lo que yo pueda darte, mi vida… porque te amo.

Los ojos del piloto estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras miraba a Lisa con una adoración que era casi idolatría. Ella sintió que si no hacía algo, ella misma terminaría por romper a llorar ahí, en los brazos de su piloto… no sabía porqué, pero él le provocaba esas reacciones. Así que optó por hacer lo único que podía hacer en ese momento: poner cara de pollito enojado y piar.

- ¡Pío, pío, pío!

Aquello hizo que Rick soltara una carcajada que pareció salir de lo más profundo de su pecho. Se acercó a Lisa, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndolo contra sí para besarla en la frente.

- ¡Pensé que habías dicho que el que sufría del Síndrome del Viejo McDonald era yo!

- Primero, algo se pega… y segundo, si dices que soy un pollito enojón, pues lo voy a ser si no abres tus regalos… ¡No pasé tanto tiempo buscándolos para ti y envolviéndolos mientras tú no estabas en casa sólo para que ahora digas que no debí hacerlo!

- Bien, tú ganas. – Rick sonrió radiantemente. – Pero Lisa… quiero que sepas que eres maravillosa, extraordinaria…

- Sí, lo soy… - contestó la ahora arrogante almirante, provocando la risa de su piloto. – Ahora toma… es el primero de tus regalos.

Lisa le entregó una caja a Rick y él levantó las cejas al percatarse de que dentro de la bolsa de regalos de Lisa debía haber por lo menos media docena de cajas de regalo… aquel sin duda era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. Uno que jamás olvidaría.

- Ese es un regalo que pensé que iría con… cierto regalo que ya te di en alguna otra ocasión.

El piloto sonrió y su sonrisa se convirtió en una risa franca y divertida cuando vio dentro de la caja una pequeña escultura de madera de un osito en un pequeño avión. Aquel osito era idéntico al oso piloto que ella le había regalado hacía algunos meses. Rick pasó su dedo por la escultura de apenas unos 12 cm. de altura, para sentir su textura. Miró a Lisa y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¡Otro oso piloto! – Rick le dijo, emocionado.

- Vas a tener que pensar en un buen nombre para él… y recuerda que ya el otro se llama 'Oso', así que vas a necesitar un mejor nombre que ese.

- Pues éste se va a llamar 'Osito', porque está chiquito.

Lisa había visto venir aquello. Sonrió, tratando de aguantar las ganas de reír, elevó su mirada al cielo, suspiró resignada y sacudió la cabeza. Aquello hizo reír a Rick, quien por toda respuesta abrazó a Lisa y la besó en la mejilla.

- ¡Gracias, amor! Lo voy a poner en mi oficina, junto con el oso piloto—

- El oso Oso. – Lisa corrigió.

- ¡Oye, no te burles! Así se llama, ni modo… supéralo y aprende a vivir con ello… no lo juzgues, sólo ámalo.

- ¡Rick, en serio que jamás vas a dejar de—!

- De besarte ni de amarte. – Rick la interrumpió, mientras respaldaba sus palabras con un beso fugaz en los labios de su esposa.

Cuando el beso terminó, Lisa le extendió otro regalo… uno que ella misma había hecho para él. Cuando Rick abrió el paquete, que se sentía suave y ligero, una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios: en su interior había una hermosa bufanda en un tejido que era inconfundiblemente el tartán de la Familia Hunter.

- ¡LISA! – El piloto se emocionó y se apresuró a colocársela alrededor del cuello. - ¡Es hermosa¿De dónde—? – Rick miró a Lisa y su pregunta tuvo respuesta con tan sólo mirarla a los ojos. - ¡Tú¡Tú la tejiste!

Lisa asintió levemente y bajó la mirada. No pudo evitar el sonrojarse un poco al ver lo mucho que a Rick le había gustado aquel pequeño regalo.

- Pero amor… - Rick la tomó de las manos y las besó repetidamente. - ¿Por qué te molestaste? Con todo lo que tienes que hacer y— ¿Y a qué horas encontraste tiempo para hacer esto, preciosa?

- Quería que la tuvieras… las horas muertas en el trabajo llegan a ser muy útiles¿No te parece? Además, viene el invierno y bueno, pensé que te gustaría tener una bufanda con estos colores. ¿Te gustó?

- ¡Amor, me ENCANTÓ! – Rick la besó ahora en la mejilla. - ¡La bufanda, el pastel… todo! Oh Lisa, no sé cómo te las arreglas para hacerme sentir de esta manera… con tus detalles y con todo lo que haces por mí.

- ¿Hacerte sentir cómo?

Rick se encogió de hombros y sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro, mientras sus manos parecían querer atrapar la idea frente a él. Buscó las palabras que definieran lo que sentía, pero no las encontró. Finalmente simplemente habló, diciéndole a Lisa mucho más con sus ojos que con sus labios.

- _¡Especial!_ – Rick miró a su esposa y sus ojos destellaron con amor. – Me haces sentir especial, Lisa… me haces sentir que—que soy lo suficientemente importante como para que alguien se interese en mí… me haces sentir que mi vida en esta Tierra tiene un sentido, porque para alguien… - Rick se detuvo un segundo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – Para alguien realmente existo y…

- Y para alguien… - Lisa completó acercándose a él y susurrando contra sus labios. – Para _éste alguien_, significas el mundo entero… ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter! Significas _todo _para mí.

Rick no contestó… no hubiera podido hacerlo. Antes bien tomó a Lisa por los hombros y la acercó hacia él, besándola con cierta agresividad, con urgencia, con pasión… era la única manera en que él sentía que podría contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos en esos momentos. A Lisa la sorprendió aquella repentina reacción del piloto, pero de inmediato y casi como si pudiera sentir en su propio corazón lo que él estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, le echó los brazos al cuello y le devolvió el beso con igual pasión y una desesperación que rayaba en la locura.

Poco a poco aquel beso fue haciéndose más delicado y cariñoso; la pasión comenzó a ceder ante la ternura y la necesidad se convirtió en una deliciosa intimidad. Los dos se separaron lentamente, como si les fuera doloroso hacerlo. Sus ojos se entreabrieron y un par de besos fugaces fueron inevitables antes de que Lisa, sin comentar nada respecto a esa breve tormenta de pasión, simplemente se limitara a entregarle a Rick otro regalo más… uno que era algo más grande y más pesado que los anteriores.

- ¿Qué es esto, pequeña traviesa? – Rick sacudió la caja cerca de su oreja, pero ningún ruido provino de su interior.

- ¡Mejor ábrelo! – Lisa se desesperó e intentó arrebatárselo de las manos para comenzar a arrancar el papel con el que, días antes, tan meticulosamente lo había envuelto.

- ¡Hey! – Rick se rió y levantó la caja por encima de su cabeza. - ¡Tranquila, amor! Controla tus impulsos salvajes…

Lisa se sonrojó levemente y Rick rompió a reír, al tiempo que colocaba el regalo en su regazo y comenzaba a abrirlo. La mirada expectante y la sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de Lisa le decían que aquel regalo era algo especial… y estaba en lo cierto.

Cuando Rick abrió la caja, sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió. Lisa estudió sus reacciones por un segundo y luego le puso la mano en la rodilla para acariciarle la pierna.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Lisa, yo—es… ésta chamarra… es—

- Una auténtica chaqueta militar de aviador. – Lisa explicó. – Es 100 por ciento piel y trae los escudos de la RDF, el Escuadrón Skull… tus alas de aviador sobre el pecho y del otro lado tu nombre… ¿Qué te parece? Pensé que te verías muy bien con ella.

- Lisa, yo… no sé qué decir… los demás pilotos van a envidiarme, yo— ¡Gracias, amor! – Rick la besó suavemente en los labios. - ¡Me encanta!

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Claro! – Rick se apresuró a ponérsela. - ¡Y me queda muy bien además!

- Por supuesto… - Lisa le guiñó el ojo y comenzó a arreglarle el cuello. – Conozco a mi piloto… sé exactamente cuáles son tus medidas.

- Hmmm… - Rick sonrió traviesamente y restregó su nariz contra la piel del rostro de Lisa. – Nadie conoce mis medidas como tú lo haces, bonita.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió y le dio un empujón.

- ¿Cómo me veo?

- ¡Como el piloto más arrogante, apuesto y… _adorable_ del mundo!

Rick gruñó y se iba a lanzar sobre Lisa para derribarla sobre el sofá, pero ella lo detuvo, poniéndole la mano en el pecho y levantando su dedo, para pedirle tiempo.

- ¡Alto! Pienso que esa chamarra va muy bien con éste otro regalo…

- ¿Otro más? – Rick levantó las cejas. – Lisa, no…

- ¡Pío! – Protestó la almirante, provocando una risa sincera y espontánea en el piloto.

- ¡De acuerdo, pollito enojón¿Qué más tenemos por ahí?

Lisa le entregó una caja pequeña y alargada… lo que Rick encontró en su interior fueron unas gafas oscuras de aviador, en un modelo muy clásico que al piloto le encantó. Su sonrisa fue deslumbrante, mientras Lisa tomaba los lentes de la cajita y se los colocaba a su piloto.

- ¡Listo! Déjame verte… hmmm… - Lisa sonrió, aprobando su apariencia. – Si no estuviera ya perdida e irremediablemente enamorada de ti piloto, sin duda éste sería el momento indicado para hacerlo. ¡Te ves muy guapo, amor!

- ¿En serio? – Rick sonrió. – Bueno, las buenas noticias son que éste fino espécimen es todo tuyo, preciosa… todo, _todo_ tuyo.

- ¡Y doy gracias al cielo por ello!

Lisa se acercó a Rick, le quitó las gafas oscuras y lo besó en la nariz.

- Casi pareces un piloto de verdad.

- ¿Casi? – Rick se rió pero luego se hizo el ofendido. – Resiento ese comentario, Hayes.

- Si fueras un verdadero piloto, no estarías perdiendo el tiempo con palabras que no nos llevan a ningún lado… y ya me estarías besando, Hunter.

- ¡Si eso es lo que quieres, eso es lo que tendrás!

Rick se iba a lanzar sobre ella, pero Lisa lo detuvo una vez más, justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los de ella. Rick la miró con cierto fastidio en sus ojos, pero la manera en como Lisa estaba recorriendo su pecho con sus dedos y la manera en que sus ojos brillaban, simplemente terminaron por derretirlo por completo.

- Siempre me preguntaba qué sería besar a un piloto de combate… y ser besada por uno… por el mejor de ellos.

- ¿Y bien? – Rick le besó la nariz. - ¿Cumplí con tus expectativas?

- ¿Por qué mejor no me demuestras de lo que eres capaz, piloto?

Aquello fue toda la invitación que él necesito para dejarse ir sobre Lisa y comenzar a devorar sus labios con una pasión, una sed y una necesidad que parecía que jamás podrían ser saciadas. Lisa entreabrió sus labios, dándole al piloto acceso total a su boca y él no se hizo del rogar. Comenzó a besar a su esposa de una manera tan íntima, tan intensa y tan profunda, que por un momento los dos perdieron el sentido de la realidad y se olvidaron de todo… para ellos en ese momento no existía nada más en el mundo… nada más que aquel beso.

Cuando, después de varios minutos, finalmente aquel beso terminó, Rick entreabrió los ojos y bajó su mirada cuando notó que Lisa tenía algo en la mano… una cajita pequeña y sin gran decoración. Era una hermosa caja de madera, sencilla y fina, muy elegante en sus formas.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Tú último regalo… hmmm, no. El penúltimo… porque el último pienso dártelo un poco más tarde allá en nuestra habitación. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Oh! Suena prometedor. – Rick sonrió emocionado. - ¿El último incluirá fuegos artificiales?

- Incluirá una salva de 21 cañonazos y una banda de guerra interpretando una marcha de la victoria si eso es lo que quieres, Hunter. – respondió seductoramente Lisa, haciendo que Rick se sonrojara y soltara una pequeña risita nerviosa. – Pero ahora toma éste regalo… y espero que te guste.

Rick estaba intrigado con aquello. Miró la cajita y la tomó en la mano. No pesaba nada. La abrió con cuidado y su rostro mostró la sorpresa que sintió al ver lo que había en su interior. Con sumo cuidado sacó aquella hermosa y antigua brújula color plateado y la sostuvo frente a sus ojos. Una inscripción alrededor del perímetro de la caja de la brújula llamó su atención… era clave Morse. Mientras comenzaba a leer aquella frase, que para cualquier otra persona probablemente pasaría desapercibida, su sonrisa comenzaba a hacerse más grande y sus ojos a brillar más intensamente.

"_Rick:_

_Tú eres la brújula de mi vida que siempre me señala el camino correcto. ¡Te amo! _

_Lisa."_

Esa era la inscripción grabada en aquel hermoso aparato. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, pero antes de que él pudiera darle las gracias, Lisa comenzó a hablar, clarificando un poco el origen de aquel obsequio en particular… lo que Rick escuchó hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir sin control por aquella mujer a la que amaba más que a su vida.

- Perteneció a mi padre. – Lisa le explicó. – No sé si también perteneció a mi abuelo, pero sé que es muy antigua. Mi papá siempre la llevaba consigo, era su amuleto de buena suerte… él me la dio cuando… - Lisa tomó aire para tratar de controlar su voz que amenazaba con quebrarse. – Cuando fui asignada al SDF-1.

- Pero Lisa, no puedo aceptar que me des algo que perteneció a—

- ¡Shhhh! – Lisa le colocó un dedo sobre los labios. – Quiero que ahora tú la tengas, amor… y que la lleves contigo… y que cuando la veas recuerdes que te amo y que para mí lo eres todo, piloto. Te va a dar buena suerte, te lo aseguro.

- Mi suerte jamás podría ser mejor, amor. – Rick la besó en la frente. - ¡Y siempre voy a tenerla conmigo¡Es hermosa! Además, siempre me va a recordar mi rumbo y mi dirección y sin importar lo que suceda, siempre me traerá de vuelta a casa… de vuelta a ti, Lisa.

Lisa le sonrió a su piloto, mientras él seguía contemplando su brújula. Cuando sintió la mano de ella deslizarse suavemente entre su cabello, acariciándolo con amor, Rick levantó su mirada y tomó la mano de su esposa para besarla en la palma.

- ¡Eres maravillosa, amor¡Eres la mujer más hermosa y buena del mundo¡Dios, te amo tanto, Lisa! Tanto que… a veces no sé cómo expresártelo.

- Rick, cada detalle que tienes conmigo, cada respiración, cada latido de tu corazón me demuestran cuánto me quieres, mi cielo. – Lisa lo besó suavemente en los labios. – Hoy, hace muchos años… bueno, no demasiados, - La almirante se rió suavemente y lo contagió con esa risa pura y cristalina que ella tenía. – Un bebito llegó a éste mundo… un bebé hermoso que vendría a cambiarme la vida… ¡Rick, feliz cumpleaños, amor¡Te amo con todo el corazón!

Ya las palabras no fueron necesarias entre ellos. Rick se acercó, suavemente colocó su mano sobre el abdomen de Lisa y la obligó a recostarse en el sofá, mientras ambos se besaban con adoración y con toda la ternura de la que eran capaces. Aquel beso se prolongó durante varios minutos, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire. Los dos entreabrieron los ojos y Lisa le acarició el rostro a su piloto, sonriéndole con amor.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Un poquito. – Rick aceptó.

- Entonces, la cena está lista… no es nada elegante ni sofisticado, pero te cociné tu plato favorito de pasta y—

Lisa se había puesto de pie, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio sobre la mesa del comedor otra caja de regalo… una de tamaño considerable y sobre ella una tarjeta con la inconfundible caligrafía, con ciertos rasgos zentraedi, de Miriya.

-

"_Éste es un regalo que creemos que ambos disfrutarán._

_¡Muchas felicidades!_

_Mir, Max, Dana, Kelly y Enkei."_

_-_

Rick se había acercado para mirar sobre el hombro de Lisa y se rió suavemente cuando vio aquella tarjeta. Lisa lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué podrá ser?

- ¡No tengo idea¿Por qué no lo abres, bonita?

- No, ábrelo tú… - Lisa se lo entregó. – Es tu cumpleaños…

- Sólo lo dices porque si explota o algo, yo seré el damnificado y no tú. ¿Verdad?

- ¡Rick, no va a explotar¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Lisa se rió.

- Con esa Meltran alocada uno nunca sabe… y te advierto que si es un pastel o cualquier cosa comestible—bueno, nada que venga de Miriya puede ser comestible… pero si es algo por el estilo, _no-pienso-comerlo_. – Rick sentenció categóricamente, marcando cada palabra.

Pero antes de que Lisa pudiera contestar, ya Rick había levantado la tapa de la caja de regalo, y lo que vieron en su interior los dejó sin aliento: dentro de esa caja sus amigos habían colocado toda una colección de memorabilia de lo que la gente daba por llamar "la boda del siglo"… es decir, de su propia boda.

Fue hasta ese momento que Lisa y Rick se percataron de que, desde que habían regresado de su luna de miel habían estado tan ocupados con asuntos oficiales y de trabajo, que no se habían dado ni un tiempo para ver las fotografías o las grabaciones que se habían hecho de la boda. Aunque los Sterling y Kelly iban un paso delante de ellos. En esa caja habían colocado varios DVD's con grabaciones de todos los cortes informativos y la transmisión oficial que se había hecho de la boda. Venían grabaciones de noticiarios de varias cadenas televisivas e incluso un especial que la MBS había transmitido unos días después de la boda.

Además habían puesto ahí varias copias de periódicos, diarios y revistas que habían publicado sobre la boda… en particular la Revista Helmantike, que había tenido la exclusiva, y que en su portada mostraba una hermosa fotografía de Lisa y Rick engalanados con sus trajes nupciales con el titular que decía: _"La saga Hunter – Hayes… ahora comienza la historia"_. Y finalmente habían recortes, fotografías y videos caseros que se habían tomado durante la ceremonia y la recepción.

Lisa y Rick estaban encantados y maravillados al mismo tiempo. Encantados de tener todo ese material a su disposición… y maravillados de que se hubiera publicado tanto al respecto. Y todavía más maravillados al darse cuenta de la clase de amigos que tenían a su lado… amigos que pensaban en todo.

Aquel inesperado regalo hizo que la joven pareja reconsiderara su idea de cena romántica a la luz de las velas. Sería romántica, cierto… pero se llevaría a cabo frente a la televisión, mientras se deleitaban con aquellas transmisiones televisivas de su propia boda. Ese material documental que llegaría a ser histórico.

Lisa sirvió la pasta que había cocinado para Rick, acompañada de una deliciosa sangría de uva como bebida. Ambos se instalaron en el suelo, frente al aparato de televisión, usando la mesita de café para colocar sus alimentos, y comenzaron a cenar mientras veían, uno tras otro, los diferentes cortes noticiosos que se habían transmitido a lo largo de ese día tan inolvidable y especial… aquel 10 de octubre del 2012.

Los dos se enternecieron al ver aquellas imágenes, se rieron, se divirtieron a ver a sus amigos en pantalla… se sintieron un tanto tímidos al verse a ellos mismos. Ambos eran bastante fotogénicos y se veían muy bien en televisión, pero no estaban acostumbrados a eso, en particular Rick quien, durante varios minutos, escondió su rostro en un cojín, pues no quería mirarse. Aquello provocó que Lisa se riera incontrolablemente y que se diera un tiempo para convencer a su piloto de que no tenía nada que temer… después de todo, él era el hombre más apuesto del universo.

Ambos se pusieron bastante románticos cuando vieron la ceremonia en pantalla. Aquello los enterneció y los conmovió tanto que terminaron por quedarse inmóviles, uno en brazos del otro, en el sofá, incluso mucho tiempo después de que aquella grabación hubiera terminado.

- Fue hermoso. – Lisa comentó al final, sintiendo como Rick subía y bajaba su mano perezosamente por su brazo.

- Sí… - El piloto alargó aquel monosílabo. – Pero no tan hermoso como lo que vino después. Es decir, la ceremonia, la recepción, todo estuvo bien pero… lo que he vivido contigo _después_ de todo eso es lo que realmente ha sido maravilloso.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo miró a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla. - ¡Eres un amor!

- TÚ eres mi amor. – Él la besó en la punta de la nariz. – Lisa… éste ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en mi vida.

- Todavía no termina. – Lisa le susurró suavemente en el oído, atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios.

- ¡Lisa…! – El piloto siseó su nombre.

- ¿Quieres postre? – Ella le susurró en el mismo tono de antes.

- ¿Postre? – Rick entrecerró los ojos y su cuerpo se tensó levemente cuando sintió los labios de ella posarse en ese sitio mágico que él tenía detrás de la oreja.

Lisa se rió y se puso de pie. Él la siguió con la mirada y ella le guiñó el ojo mientras se alejaba rumbo a la cocina.

- Podemos comer una rebanada de pastel y algo de café mientras vemos las fotografías y el material impreso.

- ¡Eres terrible, Hayes! – Rick se recargó en el sofá y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. - ¡Un día de estos terminarás por matarme! Vas a convertirte en una _auto-viuda_.

Por toda respuesta, el piloto escuchó la risa apagada de su esposa en la cocina. Él suspiró profundamente y miró a su alrededor. Los regalos que Lisa le había dado estaban regados por toda la sala. Nunca en su vida había pasado un cumpleaños tan increíble como aquel. Ella había hecho que cada segundo de aquel día fuera especial e inolvidable. Le gustaba estar con Lisa… ella y sólo ella lo complementaba de todas las maneras en las que él necesitaba ser complementado.

El aroma del café recién hecho inundó la casa y Rick sonrió al escuchar a Lisa tarareando una vieja canción en la cocina. Aquello tenía un aire de familiaridad que al piloto le encantaba. Estaba en su casa, con su esposa… aquel era el lugar a donde él pertenecía. Aquel era su pequeño pedazo de cielo en la tierra. Aquel era su hogar y Lisa era su familia.

- ¡Llegó el postre! – Lisa anunció, regresando a la sala con una bandeja con dos tazas de café y dos trozos de pastel.

- ¡Todavía no puedo creer que hayas hecho el pastel que mi mamá solía hacerme! – Rick tomó la taza que ella le ofrecía. - ¡Eres increíble, Lisa¿Lo sabías?

- Sí, lo sé. – Ella le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras se sentaba a su lado. – Pero me gusta escucharlo de tus labios.

- Bueno, mis labios son buenos para muchas cosas, almirante. – Él le respondió con una sonrisa cautivadora. – Si lo desea, puedo darle una demostración ahora mismo.

Lisa lo miró y él juntó sus labios y comenzó a hacer soniditos de beso. Aquello provocó que ella se riera divertida y le diera un besito de piquito a su piloto antes de comenzar a atacar sin piedad su pastel.

- ¡Eres el piloto más loco y más adorable que he conocido en mi vida, Rick Hunter!

- ¡Y tú eres la almirante más golosa y glotona que yo he conocido en mi vida, Lisa Hayes!

Lisa le lanzó una mirada asesina a Rick, pero no pudo responderle porque en ese preciso momento tenía la boca retacada con un bocado particularmente grande de pastel. El verle la cara a su esposa, con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas infladas hizo que el piloto soltara una espontánea carcajada y se acercara para besarla suavemente en los labios que sabían a pastel.

- _¡Ewes unha rwata_! – Lisa masculló.

- ¡Y tú eres un hámster! – Rick se rió y le pellizcó la mejilla a Lisa. - ¡Un hámster adorable y enojón! Pero ya deja de hablar en tu dialecto¿De acuerdo? Si te quedas con los humanos deberás aprender a hablar como los humanos… nada de hablar en "Hámster". Todavía no se escribe el diccionario _"Hámster-Humano/Humano-Hámster"._

La almirante se pasó el bocado y su piloto la observó con adoración. Si ella tenía algo que decir a aquello, el mundo jamás lo sabría, pues él se había acercado para besarla de lleno en los labios. Fue un beso rápido pero profundo y cargado de amor. Cuando se separaron, él le guiñó el ojo y le señaló con la cabeza las revistas y fotografías que tenían regadas encima de la mesa de café.

- ¿Quieres verlas?

- ¡Seguro! Ese es el plan, piloto…

Lisa tomó un puñado de fotos y varias revistas y periódicos y los colocó en su regazo. Rick levantó su brazo para permitir que ella se acurrucara contra su costado y la abrazó alrededor de los hombros. Una vez que ambos estuvieron instalados cómodamente en el sofá y mientras daban cuenta de su pastel y su café, comenzaron a ver las fotografías.

Cada nueva foto les arrancaba una sonrisa, una risa franca, un comentario, alguna broma, un recuerdo compartido… era como estar viendo su propia boda desde el punto de vista de un observador. ¡Sin duda aquella había sido una boda inolvidable! Incluso ellos tenían que admitirlo, se veían muy bien en aquellas fotos.

Después de media hora, las fotografías habían quedado a un lado y ahora Lisa, acunada contra el pecho de Rick, leía en voz alta el reportaje publicado por la revista Helmantike, mientras el piloto la escuchaba con gran atención.

Pero el lapso de concentración de Rick pareció durar muy poco. Llegó un momento en el que él dejó de escuchar lo que ella estaba leyendo y antes bien, comenzó a perderse en la imagen de Lisa, de su esposa… comenzó a ser bastante conciente de la manera en cómo su cuerpo pequeño, suave y tibio de sentía contra su cuerpo. Olfateó su perfume suave y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a pasar sus dedos por entre los sedosos mechones de cabello de Lisa, acariciándolos con amor.

Tan perdido estaba en los sentimientos y en las sensaciones que aquello provocaba en su corazón, que ni siquiera se percató de que hacía rato que ella había dejado de leer y ahora, en silencio, se entregaba a aquellas deliciosas sensaciones que solo el contacto físico con Rick y sus caricias podían despertar en ella.

Lisa levantó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos terriblemente azules de su piloto que la miraban con adoración absoluta. Los labios de ambos esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa. Rick comenzó a trazar el contorno del rostro de Lisa con su dedo, mientras la mano de ella le acariciaba el pecho.

Y después, como atraídos por una fuerza que los excedía y que no podían controlar, sus labios se fueron acercando poco a poco; sus ojos finalmente se entrecerraron y sus almas se encontraron en un beso profundo y cargado de emociones.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amor! – Lisa susurró cuando se separaron.

Rick la miró a los ojos y notó cómo la imagen de Lisa se volvía borrosa frente a él… eran las lágrimas que súbitamente habían anegado sus ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Lisa preguntó en un susurro, mientras se acercaba para besar los ojos húmedos de su piloto.

- Nada… - Él sacudió la cabeza. – Pasa que… que eres maravillosa, Lisa. Y pienso que desperdicié mucho tiempo contigo… Lisa, yo— ¿Por qué fui tan tonto¡Siempre te amé, Lisa! Desde el inicio pero… ¿Por qué tardé tanto en darme cuenta de mi amor hacia ti¡Debí de haberte demostrado mi amor desde siempre, Lisa! Tú no mereces menos que—

No pudo continuar, pues ya ella lo había silenciado con un beso súbito, profundo, íntimo y cargado de amor y de sentimientos. El piloto cerró los ojos y se dejó consentir por Lisa, por su esposa… por aquella mujer tan buena, tan noble y tan comprensiva que tenía a su lado. Esa mujer a quien amaba con todo su ser.

Lisa se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Rick, quien se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, en donde en pocos segundos ambos estaban tendidos y fundidos en un abrazo que hacía difícil marcar los límites entre el cuerpo de uno y el del otro. Sus besos comenzaron a hacerse más intensos y la ternura inicial cedió ante aquel deseo que los estaba quemando en lo más profundo de sus entrañas… esa necesidad sublime de volverse uno y hacerse el amor.

Pero no había prisa… al menos no esa noche. Los dos se dieron su tiempo para abrazarse, para besarse, para acariciarse, para consentirse y para sentirse mutuamente en el sofá, frente a la chimenea. El único sonido que se escuchaba en aquel lugar eran los suspiros, el rumor de sus besos, sus suaves gemidos de placer y las frases llenas de amor y de ternura que ambos susurraban en esos breves momentos en los que sus labios no estaban íntimamente unidos en un beso… esos fugaces momentos en los que los labios de Lisa descendían para besar el cuello del piloto, para sentir su vida fluir a raudales en aquel sitio donde podía sentir su pulso acelerado debajo de sus labios.

Rick no podía hacer otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos y perderse en esas sensaciones que los labios de Lisa le provocaban en el cuerpo… la manera en cómo ella lo besaba en el cuello e iba subiendo lenta pero inexorablemente hasta besarlo en la barbilla, para luego recorrer la línea de su mandíbula hasta su oreja… y regresar a sus labios.

- Vamos a la cama… - Lisa susurró con voz apenas audible.

El aliento de ella sobre su piel y el tono suave, sugerente y prometedor en el que había pronunciado aquellas palabras, hicieron que Rick se estremeciera de una manera bastante perceptible. Tenía problemas tratando de controlar su respiración y sentía que su corazón le latía de tal manera en el pecho, que podía incluso escucharlo. Lisa se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a su esposo. Él la tomó, mientras sus ojos se perdían en aquel par de esmeraldas que lo observaban con tal adoración y cariño, que Rick sintió ganas de llorar.

Lisa lo tomó de ambas manos y lentamente comenzó a guiarlo a su habitación, sin que sus ojos se separaran de los de él un solo momento. Apenas habían transpuesto las puertas de su dormitorio, Lisa se acercó a él y lo abrazó alrededor de la cintura, acercándose para volver a besarlo, mientras sus manos le acariciaban la espalda. Rick no pudo más que gemir profundamente contra sus labios. El placer que ella le provocaba era tal, que no había manera de expresarlo en palabras.

No que necesitara hacerlo. Lisa no necesitaba que él le dijera que la amaba… ella lo sabía. Podía verlo en sus ojos y en su sonrisa; podía sentirlo en la manera en como la besaba, la abrazaba y la acariciaba.

Rick no tuvo conciencia del momento en que Lisa se deshizo de su camiseta… se dio cuenta de ello solo cuando sintió los labios de ella contra su pecho desnudo, mientras lo empujaba lentamente hacia su lecho. Él no opuso resistencia. Los dos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, sin soltarse de su abrazo y sin dejar de besarse. El piloto se desesperó por quitar de en medio ese molesto suéter amarillo que Lisa estaba usando y su ropa interior. Quería sentir esa tibia suavidad de la piel de Lisa contra la suya y cuando finalmente se sintieron piel a piel, la sensación fue tan intensa que los hizo sentir mareados.

Las manos del piloto, como si tuvieran vida propia, comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Lisa con la punta de sus dedos. Rick sonrió contra los labios de su esposa cuando la sintió estremecerse y la escuchó gemir profundamente su nombre… el piloto bebió aquel suave gemido de la boca de Lisa y lentamente comenzó a deshacerse de los jeans de ella, mientras Lisa reciprocaba y hacía lo propio con los de él.

Ya libres de toda barrera que hubiera podido interponerse entre ellos y enlazados en un contacto directo, total y absoluto de sus cuerpos, los dos siguieron besándose profundamente, mientras sus manos recorrían todos aquellos rincones que sabían que eran zonas mágicas en el cuerpo del otro… así de bien habían llegado a conocerse… así de íntimamente.

No hubo un rincón del cuerpo del piloto que Lisa no recorriera con sus manos o con sus labios. No hubo un milímetro del cuerpo de ella que Rick no besara con fervor o no acariciara con una devoción tan profunda e intensa, que aquel acto de amor entre ellos era casi una ceremonia mística.

Hubo un momento en que Lisa, ya en los límites del placer, se recostó sobre el cuerpo tibio, palpitante y lleno de vida de su esposo, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos, mientras él la contemplaba con adoración, con sus ojos apenas abiertos, su boca entreabierta, su cabello ensortijado que caía sobre su frente sudorosa. Su pecho amplio y fuerte subía y bajaba en un vano intento de controlar su agitada respiración y ritmo cardiaco.

Por supuesto que el tener a Lisa sobre él, contemplándolo con tanto amor y ver la manera en como su cabello caía sobre ellos, como si fuera una cascada color miel que los separara del mundo, mientras ella respiraba entrecortadamente y le acariciaba el pecho y los hombros, no ayudaba a mantener la cordura el piloto.

Sus ojos se cerraron levemente cuando sintió los labios de Lisa en los suyos y la manera en que ella, quizás inconscientemente, comenzaba a acomodarse sobre su cuerpo… él correspondió o más bien, su cuerpo casi de manera automática respondió a aquella invitación.

Besó a Lisa aún más intensamente, mientras dejaba escapar un gemido profundo que parecía venir de lo más profundo de su ser cuando, en algún rincón de su mente que todavía conservaba funcional, tuvo la lejana conciencia del momento en que lenta y suavemente entró en el cuerpo de ella… de ese momento glorioso en que Lisa, su esposa, lo recibió dentro de su propio cuerpo, en ese rincón que sólo le pertenecía a él y al que nadie más que él tenía acceso… la intimidad de _su Lisa._

Fue ella la que quiso regalarle al piloto una noche intensa y especial. Fue ella la que comenzó a moverse sobre él, tomando por su cuenta esa misión especial que tenía para esa noche: hacerle sentir el cielo a su piloto. Y Rick… él no podía creer que aquello fuera real. No podía ser que esas sensaciones tan profundas y tan intensas fueran posibles… tanto placer no podía existir en éste mundo.

Sus ojos se entreabrían momentáneamente para contemplar a Lisa, quien no dejaba de mirarlo con adoración, en esos breves momentos en los que no estaba besándolo en el rostro, en los labios, en la mandíbula… en el cuello… había tanto amor, tanta ternura y tanta intimidad entre ellos esa noche que ambos se cuestionaban seriamente si aquello realmente estaba sucediendo o era un sueño.

Llegó un momento en el que el piloto, queriendo sentir real a Lisa, sentirla suya y sentirla a plenitud, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de ella, abrazándola estrechamente, acariciando su espalda y apretándola ardorosamente contra sí. Lisa tomó aquello como una invitación a intensificar el ritmo y la intensidad de su acto de amor.

Rick no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla tan fuerte como le era humanamente posible y gemir su nombre una y otra vez, mientras sentía como, en contraste con los movimientos cadenciosos y delirantes de Lisa, ella lo estaba besando en el rostro y en el cuello con tanto amor y tanta ternura que aquello terminó por hacer que Rick perdiera el poco control y la poca salud mental que todavía conservaba.

Con un gruñido que pareció salir de lo más profundo de su pecho y un movimiento súbito y casi desesperado, invirtió posiciones, para quedar sobre ella, mientras continuaba con el asalto amoroso que ella había comenzado. Ni siquiera ese movimiento brusco e imprevisto hizo que disminuyeran la intensidad de sus embates amorosos. Era obvio que el piloto ya no podría resistir mucho más, Lisa lo había llevado al límite… lo estaba llevando a las estrellas a una velocidad vertiginosa y él no podía detenerse… ya no… sus fuerzas ya no daban para más y su voluntad… simplemente ya había perdido todo control sobre su voluntad.

Lisa sintió cómo el cuerpo de su esposo se tensó momentáneamente para luego abrazarla de una manera delirante, que era casi como si él quisiera fundirse con ella, hacer que ella entrara en su propio cuerpo, sentirla íntimamente de la cabeza a los pies. Ella supo que cualquier rastro de autocontrol que todavía conservara se había perdido en el momento en que Rick gimió su nombre en su oído, haciéndolo sonar casi como una plegaria… como una súplica… como una oración.

Ella lo abrazó tan estrechamente como pudo, mientras era vagamente conciente de la manera en que ella misma había gemido el nombre de él, justo en el momento en que todo su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse e intensas ondas de placer la recorrieron por cada rincón… era como si el placer viajara por su torrente sanguíneo, llegando a cada centímetro de su cuerpo… un placer intenso y profundo que estalló en ese instante en que sintió como Rick se estremecía de la cabeza a los pies y la llenaba por completo con aquella sensación tibia y deliciosa que ella podía sentir en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. En ese momento ella estaba impregnada de la esencia de Rick Hunter… de ese hombre que se había convertido en su vida misma.

Lisa respiraba con dificultad, mientras su cuerpo aún se estremecía con esos ligeros choques de placer que todavía podía sentir ocasionalmente, al tiempo que sus músculos comenzaban a relajarse deliciosamente. Abrazó a Rick que, descansando pesadamente sobre ella, temblaba en sus brazos. Lisa podía sentir el corazón acelerado del piloto contra su pecho y la manera en como él luchaba por llenar sus pulmones con bocanadas de aire. Lisa pasó su mano por la espalda sudorosa de él, mientras que la otra subía para enredarse en el cabello rebelde de su nuca, provocando que el piloto se estremeciera una vez más.

- Te amo… - Lisa susurró en el oído del piloto cuando pudo reunir las fuerzas suficientes para hablar. - ¡Te amo, Rick! Te amo…

Como para complementar sus palabras, Lisa movió su cabeza para rozar suavemente la mejilla de su piloto con sus labios… ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para besarlo.

Rick guardó silencio. Su respiración aún era agitada e irregular y Lisa sintió como él la abrazaba aún más estrechamente. Ella comenzó a acariciar su sien y su mejilla con sus labios y de pronto… de pronto sintió cómo el cuerpo de su piloto se sacudió casi violentamente y escuchó un sonido… un sollozo apagado que vino a romper el silencio y la calma de aquella habitación.

- Rick… - Lisa susurró preocupada. - ¿Qué pasa, amor¿Te sientes bien?

- Lisa… - Su voz sonó ronca. - ¡Te amo¡TE AMO!

Ella lo abrazó aún más estrechamente, si aquello era humanamente posible, y lo dejó llorar en su pecho, sintiendo como sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el sudor que cubría su piel. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos. Él descansando sobre ella y ella abrazándolo, acariciándolo, besándolo… amándolo.

Finalmente, después de unos momentos que parecieron una eternidad, Rick levantó su rostro y se encontró de frente con los ojos profundamente esmeraldas de Lisa que lo miraban con una mezcla de amor incondicional y profundo y comprensión. Él no necesitaba explicarle nada a ella… Lisa lo había entendido.

Sabía que el amor que ella le prodigaba había excedido sus propias fuerzas… sabía que él lloraba al sentir ese amor que ella le entregaba de esa manera tan incondicional y absoluta. Sabía que, en algún rincón profundo de su alma, Rick todavía no se perdonaba el hecho de que la hubiera hecho sufrir durante tanto tiempo. Lisa lo sabía… sabía todo eso. Sabía cuales eran sus demonios y conocía las heridas que llevaba en el corazón…

Lisa sabía, por experiencia propia, que los recuerdos aún eran dolorosos y que después de haber vivido una vida de soledad, en la que nada parecía tener sentido y haber luchado en una guerra que a veces parecía interminable, tanto Rick como ella tenían ahora el derecho de amarse mutuamente y gozar de ese amor a plenitud, hasta la saciedad.

Porque ella se había hecho el propósito de sanarle el alma a su piloto. De amarlo con todo lo que era y con todo lo que tenía… de mostrarle que el amor existe y que su amor, todo su amor, le pertenecía exclusivamente a él. Toda ella le pertenecía, en cuerpo, alma, mente y corazón.

- ¡Dios, Rick… te amo tanto! – Lisa le sonrió, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

- Lisa… - Los ojos del piloto aún brillaban después de la experiencia tan intensa que había vivido con ella y después de las lágrimas que habían escapado de ellos hacía unos momentos. - ¡Lisa, yo también te amo!

Ella lo abrazó e hizo que recargara su cabeza sobre su pecho. Él no se resistió a ello. Se acomodó sobre ella y suspiró satisfecho, al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa adormilada aparecía en sus labios.

- Éste fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, amor… ¡Te amo, Lisa¡Te amo tanto!

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más tierna cuando sintió los labios de ella rozándole suavemente la frente y sus dedos enredándose perezosamente en su cabello. En ese estado de absoluta embriaguez de amor en que se encontraban, los dos comenzaron a caer en un dulce sopor. El piloto fue vagamente conciente de que el peso de su cuerpo podría incomodar a Lisa, por lo que reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para moverse levemente, de manera que ambos quedaran tendidos de frente, estrechamente abrazados. Recargó su frente en la de Lisa y suspiró.

- Va a ser difícil levantarnos por la mañana. – Apenas pudo murmurar, aprovechando para besar suavemente los labios de su esposa.

- No tenemos que hacerlo, amor. – Ella le acarició el rostro. – No tenemos que presentarnos en la base sino hasta las 1400 horas. Podemos quedarnos en cama hasta tarde… si quieres.

- Hmmm… - El piloto sonrió adormilado. - ¡Eres maravillosa, Lisa!

Los ojos de los dos comenzaron a cerrarse, por más esfuerzos que hacían para mantenerlos abiertos.

- Gracias, amor… - Fue lo último que Rick pudo murmurar. – Gracias por hacer mi vida maravillosa. ¡Te amo!

- Y yo te amo a ti, piloto… ¡Con mi vida!

Sus labios se unieron, pero no para besarse… sino simplemente respirar del mismo aire vital, para compartir el mismo aliento… para beber la vida de labios del otro. Se abrazaron aún más estrechamente, buscando una posición cómoda para dormir. El latir de sus corazones pareció acoplarse a un mismo ritmo y su respiración se hizo profunda y acompasada… hasta que poco a poco el sueño los cubrió con su manto protector y esa noche, después de haber sentido su amor en toda su plenitud, los dos cayeron en un sueño profundo y lleno de paz. El sueño compartido de dos corazones enamorados.

-

* * *

-

Los días habían transcurrido lentos y sin novedades desde el cumpleaños de Rick. Aquella calma era bienvenida después de tener tantos días de intensa actividad. Sobre todo después de todo el trabajo acumulado que se había amontonado sobre los escritorios de la Almirante Hayes y el General Hunter al regreso de su viaje de bodas.

Aquel día era el primero en casi diez días en el que las agendas se habían sobrecargado de actividades e incluso se habían encimado algunos eventos para la almirante Hayes, por lo que se hizo necesario solicitar la invaluable ayuda de su segundo al mando. Además, en cierta manera, Lisa pensaba que era justo que Rick se encargara de la asignación que le había encomendado… aunque al piloto no le hubiera hecho mucha gracia el recibir aquellas órdenes.

Lisa sonrió, recordando el incidente. Había sido hacía tres días, cuando había recibido una comunicación de parte del GTU en relación a su propuesta de asignar encargados de supervisar la construcción del MR-01 tanto en el Satélite Fábrica como en la Base Apolo. Dicha propuesta había sido aprobada y los dos oficiales que la almirante Hayes había seleccionado comenzarían a recibir la capacitación necesaria antes de ser transferidos a sus nuevos puestos de trabajo, en donde deberían reportarse a partir del mes de diciembre.

Por tanto era de vital importancia que Lisa se reuniera con ellos a la brevedad posible para comenzar con todos los trámites necesarios para efectuar dicha transferencia. Ese día la almirante Hayes habría de entregarles sus nombramientos oficiales y aprovecharía para hablarles del proyecto, de sus alcances y sus metas y sobre todo, de lo que ella esperaba de ellos.

Pero esa reunión había sido imprevista e impostergable y había coincidido con la ceremonia de graduación de la primera generación de pilotos de combate que habían completado el adiestramiento en la Academia Militar. Era el primer grupo de jóvenes que habían recibido una educación completa de 3 años, a diferencia de los militares que se habían preparado durante la guerra, cuyo entrenamiento básico apenas había superado las 3 semanas.

Y Lisa pensaba que no había nadie que tuviera más derecho de presidir esa ceremonia de graduación que el General Rick Hunter. Originalmente la habían invitado a ella como oradora, pero cuando la inesperada reunión con los ingenieros había surgido, ella le había pedido a Rick que tomara su lugar en la ceremonia.

Aquello parecía haber emocionado al piloto… hasta que el asunto del discurso surgió. Él nunca había sido particularmente afecto a hablar en público y sentía que si se ponía de pie frente a ese grupo de graduados y sus familias y demás invitados, terminaría por tener un ataque de pánico escénico y las cosas podrían salir mal.

Lisa lo había motivado y apoyado. Le había dicho que ella estaba segura de que él podría hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera y que un discurso en la Academia Militar no sería problema para alguien tan experimentado como él. El piloto había argumentado que sería extraño...

Él, que siempre había sido cuestionado por algunos militares de alto rango por el hecho de que jamás había pisado una academia militar, ahora sería el encargado de presentarse ante la primera generación de graduados y darles la bienvenida al las fuerzas de defensa.

Era irónico, Lisa pensó… sin embargo no había nadie, absolutamente nadie en quien ella confiaría aquella misión. Nadie más que su piloto. Porque ella pensaba que él lo merecía. Después de todo Rick, Max y Miriya habían estado al pendiente del entrenamiento de esos primeros 25 pilotos que se graduaban de la Escuela del Aire de la RDF. Aquellos jóvenes habían aprendido de los mejores: de los tres pilotos más galardonados y reconocidos de la Guerra Espacial… de tres leyendas vivientes.

La voz del teniente comandante Hans Johann Brenner trajo a Lisa de vuelta a la realidad, pues había estado completamente perdida en sus cavilaciones durante los últimos quince minutos, tiempo que sus dos interlocutores habían aprovechado para revisar el material que ella les había entregado, en relación al Proyecto de Migración Espacial.

- Todo parece estar claro, almirante Hayes. Necesitaremos estudiar a fondo todos estos documentos, pero me parece que todos los datos que necesitamos están aquí. De todas maneras tendremos dos semanas para terminar de ponernos al corriente con todo esto. Me parece que la transferencia está programada para el sábado primero de diciembre.

- Así es. – Lisa asintió. – Quería que estuvieran al corriente de lo que se ha hecho, en relación al proyecto, los avances que se tienen y los cronogramas que hay que cumplir. La persona que está a cargo de la construcción de la nave SDF-3 con clave MR-01 en la Base Apolo es el doctor Henry Greenwell. Él estuvo trabajando en el proyecto del Gran Cañón y es un científico excepcional y muy entregado a su trabajo. No creo que usted tenga problemas con él en el desempeño de su asignación, teniente comandante Brenner.

- Ya me puse en contacto con él, almirante. – Brenner respondió, haciendo gala de la proverbial eficiencia alemana. – Ya estamos coordinando algunas acciones y estoy comenzando a revisar algunos de los proyectos más inmediatos. Le aseguro, almirante Hayes, que voy a mantenerla bien informada de nuestros avances. Habrá que hacer algunas reestructuraciones en los procedimientos, pero por lo general creo que el trabajo que se viene realizando en la Base Apolo es el correcto.

- Le agradezco su apoyo, teniente comandante Brenner.

El aludido agradeció con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Lisa miró al otro asistente a esa reunión, el comandante Hideyuki, quien seguía ensimismado en la lectura de los documentos que tenía en las manos.

- Quizás las cosas sean un poco más complicadas para usted, comandante Hideyuki. En estos momentos no contamos con ninguna persona comisionada por la RDF a cargo del Satélite Fábrica. Sin embargo quise asignarlo a usted a ese lugar en particular, dada su gran experiencia en el área de mantenimiento. Como usted sabe los zentraedis no poseen precisamente el mejor departamento de mantenimiento del universo.

Lisa se encogió de hombros, sonriendo involuntariamente al recordar ciertos incidentes originados a partir del pobre mantenimiento que los gigantes le daban a sus conductos de agua… lo cual no era algo tan malo, en realidad.

- Yo me encargaré de ello. – El oficial inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto. – Entiendo además que en el Satélite Fábrica se están trabajando todos los proyectos de metalurgia necesarios para el SDF-3.

- Básicamente el Satélite Fábrica está produciendo el material necesario para la construcción del MR-01 y de la flotilla de apoyo. El diseño y ensamblaje se lleva a cabo en la Base Apolo. – Lisa explicó. – En conjunto, ambas unidades forman una red interactiva de astilleros espaciales. Pero todo está en la carpeta que tienen en sus manos.

Los dos científicos volvieron a guardar silencio y a repasar con atención las páginas impresas que tenían en las manos, además de inspeccionar el juego de CDs que se les habían entregado como complemento.

Lisa pasó su mirada de uno al otro varias veces. Aquellos dos hombres serían una pieza clave en ese proyecto espacial que ella le debía al almirante Gloval. En esos momentos poco conocía al teniente comandante Brenner y al comandante Hideyuki, pero sabía que ambos se convertirían en hombres de su confianza… en las manos de esos dos oficiales estaba poniendo una misión muy importante: la misión de construir esa nave espacial que los llevaría a las estrellas.

- Entonces, si no tienen ningún otro comentario… - Lisa habló, pero dejó su frase al aire.

- Comenzaremos con la capacitación hoy mismo, aquí con los de la sección científica. – Brenner respondió. – Confío en que podremos acudir a usted en caso de que surjan dudas o imprevistos.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Lisa miró a su asistente que, hasta ese momento había permanecido en una esquina de la mesa de juntas, llevando la minuta de aquella reunión. – La teniente Hickson tendrá instrucciones de ponerlos en contacto conmigo inmediatamente y con carácter prioritario cuando lo necesiten.

- Gracias, almirante. – El comandante Hideyuki respondió. – Aunque con la claridad con la que está redactado este manual, dudo mucho que necesitemos clarificaciones o explicaciones extras.

Lisa sonrió y agradeció el comentario con un movimiento de cabeza. Enseguida se puso de pie y tomó un par de carpetas con el logotipo de la RDF y el sello del Almirantazgo en la tapa.

- En tal caso, solo me queda entregarles sus nombramientos oficiales. Comandante Shinji Hideyuki, encargado del Satélite Fábrica… y teniente comandante Hans Johann Brenner, oficial responsable de supervisión en la Base Apolo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie para recibir los documentos oficiales que Lisa les estaba entregando y ella correspondió el solemne saludo con el que los dos oficiales aceptaron sus asignaciones.

- ¡Sé que puedo confiar en ustedes! – Lisa habló con su voz más formal. – No hay camino fácil de la tierra a las estrellas, pero sé que ustedes harán su parte para que ese ancestral sueño sea pronto una realidad.

- ¡Cuente con nosotros, almirante Hayes! – Brenner habló. - ¡No la defraudaremos!

- Sé que no lo harán. – Lisa asintió con la cabeza. – Ahora, sé que tienen la agenda del día totalmente llena de actividades. No los entretengo más, pueden retirarse.

Los dos oficiales hicieron la venia una vez más, antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse parsimoniosamente de la sala de juntas. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Lisa se dejó caer en su sillón de una manera muy poco almirantezca, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro largo y cansado. Había sido una mañana muy pesada.

- El teniente comandante Brenner es mucho más guapo en persona que en fotografía. – Kelly comentó con una sonrisa. - ¿No le parece, almirante?

- Es atractivo. – Lisa concedió y enseguida levantó su dedo para mostrarle su anillo a su asistente. – Pero yo soy una mujer casada y para mí el hombre más apuesto y atractivo del mundo es cierto piloto de ojos azules al que amo con todo el corazón.

- Y quien en estos momentos debe de estar a punto de iniciar su discurso en la ceremonia de graduación de la Academia Militar. – Kelly comentó, mirando su reloj.

Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron como platos y una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios. La reunión con los oficiales había durado menos de lo planeado y si se daba prisa, aún tenía tiempo para llegar a la ceremonia y escuchar el discurso de Rick. Aquella era una oportunidad que no iba a perder.

- _Después de todo,_ - pensó emocionada. - _¡Se veía tan apuesto ésta mañana con su uniforme de gala!_

- Kelly…

- ¿Almirante? – Kelly preguntó cuando vio a Lisa ponerse de pie de un salto.

- ¿Qué tengo en la agenda ahora?

- Nada, almirante. – Kelly consultó su omnipresente agenda electrónica. – Tiene un par de horas libres… la reunión estaba programada para terminar hasta dentro de 45 minutos y después le había dejado un espacio libre para que fuera a comer.

- En ese caso, tenemos tiempo, Kelly… ¿Vienes conmigo?

Lisa no tuvo que dar mayores explicaciones, pues su asistente entendió exactamente a lo que ella se refería con aquello. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de la joven teniente y asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Cinco minutos más tarde el pequeño convertible azul de la almirante Hayes cruzaba los terrenos militares a toda prisa, dirigiéndose a la Academia Militar, en donde en ese momento se estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia de graduación presidida por el General Richard Hunter… y aquel era un acontecimiento que Lisa Hayes no pensaba perderse.

-

* * *

- 

Cuando Lisa y Kelly entraron a los jardines de la Academia Militar, se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de gente que se había reunido en aquel lugar para aquel evento tan especial: la promoción de la primera generación de pilotos de combate de la Escuela del Aire de la Academia Militar de Macross. Además de los pilotos, quienes se encontraban en primera fila, portando orgullosamente su uniforme de gala, estaban sus familias, sus profesores, invitados especiales, medios de comunicación y algunos curiosos.

Sin embargo aquello no pareció capturar la atención de Lisa de la manera en como lo hizo la voz que en esos momentos se escuchaba en el micrófono… la voz profunda y segura del General de Grupo Richard Hunter. Lisa sonrió enternecida y orgullosa.

- Está usando su "voz oficial". – Lisa pensó, divertida.

Así era como Rick llamaba a ese tono de voz que utilizaba para atender las llamadas telefónicas o para hablar ante los oficiales de la RDF o los consejeros del GTU.

En ese momento uno de los sargentos que montaban guardia en el perímetro de la zona en donde la ceremonia se estaba llevando a cabo, notó la presencia de la almirante Hayes. Casi como por reflejo el sargento segundo adoptó una posición de firmes e iba a dar la voz de "Almirante en cubierta", pero Lisa lo impidió, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del atribulado sargento y llevándose el dedo a los labios, para pedirle su silencio. Aquella orden silenciosa fue complementada con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que el sargento se relajara. Lo último que Lisa quería era interrumpir el discurso del General Hunter.

Los ojos de Lisa se clavaron entonces en el apuesto general, perfectamente uniformado con su uniforme de gala. Lisa observó las condecoraciones y medallas que él portaba orgullosamente sobre el pecho de su guerrera azul oscuro y su cordón de mando. Sus ojos estaban parcialmente ocultos debajo del visor de su gorra de guarnición, pero Lisa podía adivinar el brillo profundo que tenían en esos momentos. La almirante suspiró profundamente y una pequeña sonrisa enamorada apareció en sus labios, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y se recargaba en un árbol cercano.

El discurso del General Hunter era el último punto en el orden del día y cuando Lisa y Kelly llegaron, ya Rick tenía varios minutos de haber comenzado con su discurso, pero lo que Lisa alcanzó a escuchar la emocionó y la enterneció al mismo tiempo. Rick, su piloto, se había convertido en un militar hecho y derecho. Se había transformado de ser aquel chiquillo torpe y atolondrado que ella había conocido en la Isla Macross aquel fatídico día del despegue del SDF-1, en ese hombre apuesto, viril y orgulloso que en esos momentos hablaba frente a un público que lo escuchaba atentamente.

- Hay dos condiciones indispensables que ustedes deben de mantener en perfecto balance en su vida militar: el trabajo y la pasión. Como militares, ustedes llegarán a someterse a las pruebas más duras y a los sacrificios más valerosos... sacrificios que incluso podrían reclamar su vida misma. La lucha que hoy emprenden debe de trascender el periodo breve de la vida. Ustedes han elegido la carrera militar por vocación… la vida castrense es una vida de creencias y valores profundos… nosotros, los soldados, abrimos los ojos cada mañana con la idea firme y profunda de que ese podría ser el último día. Sabemos que nuestro trabajo reclama en muchos casos poner en riesgo nuestra integridad personal y la vida misma… y nosotros aceptamos el reto.

Rick hizo una pausa y luego clavó su mirada en los 25 recién graduados que, en primera fila, lo escuchaban con atención y emoción.

- La educación militar que han recibido en el Colegio del Aire es uno de los pilares que sostendrán su carrera militar de por vida. Lo que han aprendido en la Academia será la base de su vida militar, una forma de vida que se prolongará por el resto de su existencia. Ustedes, pilotos, serán militares de por vida... jamás dejarán de serlo, porque sus rangos serán reconocidos aún en el retiro… y aún después de muertos. En las Fuerzas de Defensa sólo son considerados como bajas definitivas aquellos que deshonran a nuestra gloriosa institución… lo cual estoy seguro no será el caso con ninguno de ustedes.

Los aludidos se mostraron orgullosos y emocionados con aquellas palabras de su general. Él notó la manera en como algunos de ellos incluso sacaron el pecho en una actitud que denotaba el orgullo que sentían en ese momento de portar el uniforme de pilotos de las Fuerzas de Defensa de la Tierra Unida.

- Ustedes son personas altamente preparadas y calificadas y con vocación de servicio y lealtad. Ustedes han demostrado que tienen lo que se necesita para ser un piloto de la RDF: un perfil de desempeño y un nivel de excelencia de acorde a los principios de ésta institución. Ustedes han pasado por un criterio de alta selectividad de acuerdo a perfiles precisos y ustedes, quienes han llegado hoy hasta aquí, han cumplido con las expectativas de sus profesores, instructores y jefes… ustedes hoy concluyen sus estudios en la academia, aunque de ninguna manera su formación militar, pues un militar siempre está en constante preparación, entrenamiento y capacitación. La educación militar es permanente y durará todo el tiempo que ustedes estén activos. Ustedes han elegido la carrera de las armas y, como toda vocación, es una forma de vida. Un soldado no destruye, sino por el contrario, defiende. La vocación militar es propia de las más altas aspiraciones humanas… todos nosotros, al aceptar nuestro rango, hacemos una promesa silenciosa… la promesa de que, sin importar lo que suceda, nosotros estamos dispuestos a dar nuestra vida en el momento en el que el deber lo pida. Alguna vez alguien dijo que nosotros, los militares, estamos dispuestos a sacrificar nuestro presente para que el resto de las personas puedan tener un futuro. Jamás olviden eso.

El general Hunter hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente. Sus palabras habían conmovido a los jóvenes egresados del Colegio del Aire y a sus familias. Rick pasó su mirada por su audiencia y notó que algunas personas, quizás recordando a un ser querido caído durante la guerra, limpiaban discretamente algunas lágrimas. Sin embargo de pronto la mirada del joven general se clavó en unos ojos claros, profundos, orgullosos, llenos de amor y de admiración que lo observaban desde el fondo del jardín que servía de escenario a esa ceremonia.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del general Hunter y con una determinación y fuerzas renovadas prosiguió su discurso, esta vez ya sin leer sus notas… y sin apartar su mirada de esos ojos que habían capturado a los suyos.

- Para terminar, les compartiré un secreto… algo que jamás aprenderán en ninguna academia militar… muchachos, ustedes no serán verdaderos soldados solo porque sepan manejar sus armas o volar las aeronaves de más alta tecnología… ustedes no serán verdaderos soldados el día que luchen en una guerra, ni cuando entren a combate ni cuando ganen una batalla… todo eso carece de sentido si no se coloca la vida misma al servicio de una causa… ustedes serán verdaderos militares el día que encuentren su motivo, su causa y su razón… ese motivo especial por el que valga la pena luchar… por el que valga la pena morir… pero por sobre todas las cosas, por el que valga la pena vivir.

Mientras había dicho esas palabras, sus ojos jamás habían abandonado los de Lisa. Ella le sonreía orgullosa y enternecida desde el fondo del jardín. Se hizo un breve silencio en el que Rick pareció olvidarse que estaba sobre un escenario, rodeado de personalidades militares y ante una audiencia que esperaba que él terminara su discurso para poder ir a festejar las promociones de los jóvenes egresados del Colegio del Aire. El piloto sacudió su cabeza, como para sacudirse aquel atontamiento en el que la sola presencia de Lisa lo había puesto. Una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro y su mirada se paseó por los 25 jóvenes pilotos que lo observaban expectantes.

- Pilotos de Combate de la Clase 2012 del Colegio del Aire de la Academia Militar de las Fuerzas de Defensa de la Tierra Unida, que su paso por la vida deje huella… sean siempre los primeros en entrar en la batalla y siempre luchen el buen combate. ¡Bienvenidos a la RDF!

Rick levantó su brazo, con su puño cerrado, en señal de triunfo y aquello fue todo lo que los pilotos necesitaron para, rompiendo toda formalidad militar, ponerse de pie y comenzar a abrazarse y felicitarse entre ellos, antes de que sus familias, en una oleada incontenible, se lanzaran sobre de ellos para demostrarles su amor y su orgullo.

El general Hunter observó aquel espectáculo desde su tribuna por un par de segundos, antes de que los demás oficiales que estaban con él, presidiendo la ceremonia, se acercaran a felicitarlo por su discurso, a palmearle la espalda, a darle la mano o simplemente a dedicarle un sentido saludo militar.

Pero Rick no estaba de ánimos para eso… no pensaba quedarse allá arriba cuando una hermosa mujer de ojos profundamente verdes y una sonrisa que sería capaz de derretir el polo norte lo esperaba pacientemente, recargada en el mismo árbol en el que había permanecido, sin siquiera hacerse notar a pesar de su rango.

El piloto bajo del podio de un salto y se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta que quedó frente a Lisa, quien seguía mirándolo y sonriéndole con tanto amor y tanto orgullo en sus ojos, que por un momento Rick sintió mariposas en el estómago. Se detuvo frente a ella y se cuadró con toda la formalidad del mundo, para después hacerle la venia. Lisa, sin dejar de sonreír, correspondió aquel saludo que el General Hunter le estaba dedicando.

- ¡Almirante Hayes!

- ¡General Hunter! Muy buen discurso, señor.

- Se hace lo que se puede…

Rick había dado un paso al frente y una sonrisa traviesa había lentamente aparecido en sus labios. Sus manos encontraron su lugar en la cintura de su esposa, atrayéndola hacia él para besarla suave y cariñosamente en los labios. Aquel había sido un beso fugaz, pero había provocado una reacción en cadena en el cuerpo de ambos militares.

- ¿Quién iba a decir que el general Hunter pudiera ser tan elocuente? – Lisa bromeó, mientras le quitaba la gorra de guarnición a su esposo y le tocaba la nariz con la punta del dedo.

- Usted me inspira, almirante… ¿Qué puedo decir?

- Fue un gran discurso, amor.

El piloto sonrió y le ofreció su brazo a su esposa, haciendo gala de gallardía y caballerosidad, mientras se colocaba elegantemente su gorra debajo del otro brazo y ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia el estacionamiento de la Academia Militar.

- Gracias… estaba muy nervioso, pero creo que salió bien.

- ¡Muy bien! Los emocionaste mucho con tus palabras… fueron muy sentidas y muy hermosas, Rick.

- Fueron verdaderas… quizás yo no soy un egresado de academia militar pero… soy un soldado que me he forjado en el campo de batalla. Eso debe de contar para algo.

- Por supuesto.

- Aunque al ver los rostros de esos jóvenes… son unos novatos, Lisa… son unos chiquillos…

- Son apenas 3 años más jóvenes que tú, Rick. Y tú eres ya un veterano de guerra… no olvides eso. Y no olvides que esos jóvenes fueron entrenados por los mejores… tener a Rick Hunter, a Max Sterling y a Miriya Parino Sterling como sus instructores de vuelo es un honor del que no muchos pilotos novatos pueden presumir.

- ¡Lisa…! – Rick le sonrió, destilando ternura en su mirada. – Aunque admito que siento sobre mi el peso y la responsabilidad de asignar a esos recién graduados a sus escuadrones. Recuerdo lo asustado que yo estaba y lo nervioso que me sentía cuando me asignaron al Skull.

- Y en tu primera semana tuviste tu primer combate. – Lisa le recordó. – Nuestros nuevos pilotos serán asignados como reservas a sus respectivos escuadrones, amor. Todavía tendrán la oportunidad de entrenar mucho más antes de ver acción real.

- ¡Quisiera que nunca tuvieran que ver acción real! – El piloto murmuró. – Pero Lisa… ¡Gracias! Siempre sabes exactamente qué decir en el momento oportuno.

- Quizás por eso me hicieron almirante. – Ella le guiñó el ojo.

- Sí, tal vez… ¡Hey¿Tienes tiempo? Me gustaría que fuéramos a comer juntos.

- Pensé que ibas a asistir a la comida de graduación.

- ¡Nah! – Rick se encogió de hombros. – Los Sterling pueden ir en mi representación y sinceramente, entre tantas personas tan emocionadas, nadie notará si voy o no voy. Y no quiero perder la oportunidad de comer con mi almirante favorita¿sabes?

- Por cuestiones estrictamente profesionales y de trabajo. – Lisa le sonrió.

- ¡Por supuesto! Almirante, no podría ser de otra manera. Estamos en horas de trabajo. ¿Usted sinceramente cree que yo me ocuparía de asuntos personales en este sacrosanto horario de trabajo?

Lisa se rió y se acurrucó contra el brazo de su general favorito.

- Tengo poco más de una hora antes de tener que regresar a la oficina, amor. – Lisa le informó.

- Tiempo suficiente para ir a comer algo decente. – Rick consultó su reloj. - ¿Quieres ir al Café Seciele? Hace tiempo que no vamos por allá… se me antoja un baguette de albóndigas marineras con queso manchego.

- Me parece bien. – Lisa se saboreó el almuerzo que les esperaba. – Pero… Kelly venía conmigo y… ¿Dónde se quedó?

Lisa miró sobre su hombro hacia la multitud que se había quedado atrás. Rick soltó una risita y pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Lisa para abrazarla contra su cuerpo mientras seguían caminando.

- ¡No te preocupes por ella! Te aseguro que terminará asistiendo a la comida oficial… ya sabes como es Kelly… tiene muchos amigos en la academia.

- Sí, supongo.

- A ver¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas cómo te fue en tu reunión con los ingenieros?

- ¡Oh! Fue una reunión muy productiva. – Lisa sonrió. – Por cierto, Rick… me gustaría que más tarde pasaras por mi oficina. Ya tengo la lista de oficiales que están considerados para las promociones... para la cuestión de la reestructuración de las fuerzas de defensa. Quisiera que me ayudaras a revisar la lista y comenzar a elaborar una parrilla de ascensos y asignaciones para presentar la propuesta al GTU.

- ¡Por supuesto, cuenta con ello!

- Y me enviaron un oficio del GTU esta mañana también, con relación al primer reporte de actividades que debo de presentar ante el pleno, en enero…

- ¿Sí? – Rick la escuchaba con atención. – ¡Hay mucho que reportar! Ha sido un año lleno de trabajo, de acontecimientos y de reestructuraciones dentro de la RDF.

- Precisamente… - Lisa respondió, deteniéndose al lado de su pequeño convertible azul. – Y también quisiera pedirte tu colaboración con ello, amor… necesito que el coronel Maistroff, los Sterling, Kelly y tú me apoyen con eso.

- ¡Tú sabes que lo haremos, amor! – Rick se apresuró a abrirle la portezuela del auto a Lisa para que tomara su lugar frente al volante. – Tenemos dos meses para trabajar en eso… es tiempo suficiente.

- Lo es. – Lisa entró al auto. – Pero no quiero dejar nada al azar. Tú sabes como son los del consejo del GTU. Su deporte favorito es encontrar cualquier falla o error y atacar por ahí.

- Mi deporte favorito es picarle la cresta a mi almirante… - Rick entró de un salto al auto. - ¡Y después besarla hasta morir!

- ¡Eres un tonto! – Lisa se rió y le soltó un golpe en el brazo.

- ¡Hey! Eso es abuso de autoridad, almirante. ¡Ya deje de golpearme!

- ¡Y usted deje de ser un insubordinado insufrible, general!

Los dos se miraron de frente y terminaron por romper a reír, antes de besarse suavemente en los labios. Cuando aquel beso terminó, Lisa puso su auto en marcha y Rick se relajó en su asiento, desabrochándose su guerrera y estirándose perezosamente.

- En serio, Lisa… no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Tu informe de actividades será impecable y los vas a dejar a todos impresionados, amor. Serví bajo las órdenes del Almirante Gloval y aunque no conocí a tu padre he llegado a admirarlo y respetarlo mucho, pero tú…

- Yo jamás podría compararme con ellos, Rick. – Lisa lo interrumpió.

- Bueno… en realidad iba a decir que tú eres mucho más linda que ellos, pero…

- ¡Eres una rata!

Lisa se rió, maravillándose, como siempre lo hacía, de esa capacidad que Rick tenía de hacerla reír y con ello, hacer que todo pareciera correcto en el universo. El piloto le sonrió traviesamente y tomó la mano de Lisa por encima de la palanca de cambios del automóvil.

- Entonces… ¿Cómo te fue con esos ingenieros?

- Muy bien…

Lisa sonrió mientras comenzaba a relatarle a Rick todos los pormenores de la reunión que había sostenido con los ingenieros esa mañana. El piloto la escuchaba con atención, comentaba algunos puntos particularmente relevantes e incluso hacía algunas bromas o comentarios graciosos. Luego sería el turno de Rick de relatar sus experiencias en la ceremonia de la Academia Militar, mientras el pequeño Peugeot 206 azul seguía recorriendo las calles de Ciudad Macross, con rumbo al Café Seciele.

-

* * *

-

Unos días más tarde, el general Hunter se encontraba en su oficina en el edificio del almirantazgo, mirando perezosamente por la ventana mientras arrojaba su Oso piloto al aire y volvía a atraparlo. Su mirada estaba perdida en la inmensidad y su mente estaba aún más lejos.

El día había amanecido frío… helado, a decir verdad. Era uno de esos días en los que él sinceramente había deseado quedarse en cama y no ir a trabajar.

Pero por más que él lo hubiera deseado, Lisa no se lo habría permitido. Ella era demasiado profesional como para permitir que una mañana helada la mantuviera lejos de su oficina… incluso con esa enorme tentación de quedarse en un sitio en el que ambos estaban cómodos y calientitos, como lo era su lecho conyugal.

Lisa había estado en una reunión importante desde las 0900 horas y le había pedido a Rick que se encargara de algunos asuntos pendientes, pero el joven general, queriendo mantenerse ocupado, se había dado prisa en sacar todos esos asuntos y ahora ya estaba completamente libre por el resto del día.

Había llamado varias veces a Kelly para preguntarle sobre el status de la agenda de la almirante Hayes, pero su respuesta había sido siempre la misma: Lisa seguía en esa importante reunión con personas del GTU y a juzgar por lo que Kelly había visto, aquella junta no terminaría pronto.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Rick refunfuñó. – Ni siquiera pude comer con ella… ¿Cómo es que a esos consejeros del GTU les parece tan divertido tener esas juntas eternas¿Acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer? Pobre Lisa… si pudiera sacarla de ahí…

Los ojos del general se ensombrecieron y un velo de tristeza cubrió su apuesto rostro, mientras seguía jugueteando con su oso de peluche. Suspiró profundamente y apretó los dientes. Se notaba que Rick estaba molesto por algo.

- ¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! – Rick gruñó.

Y no era para menos… el motivo de su malhumor podía rastrearse al año anterior… a esa misma fecha hacía un año, cuando un picnic frustrado había sido el inicio de muchas cosas entre Lisa y él… cosas que quisiera poder olvidar, pero que no podía hacerlo.

- No tiene caso que me torture con cosas que no puedo cambiar. – Rick pensó. – Pero aún así, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso… en lo que ocurrió… en lo que podría haber sucedido si yo no hubiera sido tan completamente imbécil aquel día… ¡Si hubiera ido con Lisa a ese día de campo, maldita sea!

Rick puso su oso de peluche sobre el escritorio de una manera más agresiva de lo que él hubiera querido. Suspiró frustradamente y se frotó la sien, como si quisiera aplacar la inminente jaqueca que amenazaba con hacerle estallar la cabeza. Se arrellanó en su asiento y su mirada se perdió en el horizonte… más allá de Ciudad Macross… en los bosques del norte, en donde hacía un año podría haber disfrutado de un día inolvidable con Lisa.

- ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si hubiéramos ido¿Me habría atrevido a decirle, de una vez por todas, lo que sentía por ella¿Hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente como para besarla, si es que las palabras se hubieran rehusado a salir¿Cuál podría haber sido su reacción¿Qué tan diferentes hubieran podido haber sido las cosas bajo esas circunstancias?

Un toquido en la puerta de su oficina lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró en su sillón y le indicó a su visitante que podía pasar, la puerta estaba abierta. Y agradeció al cielo cuando quien entró fue un sonriente Max Sterling que fue a instalarse cómodamente en uno de los asientos frente al escritorio del general Hunter.

- ¡Hola jefe¿Qué tal el día? No te vi por las pistas de vuelo hoy, así que quise pasar a cerciorarme de que todo estuviera bien.

- Bien, Max… muy bien. – Rick se recargó en su escritorio, sin poder ocultar su mal humor. – Lisa ha estado en junta todo el día y yo no tengo nada que hacer.

- ¡Ah! – Max se acomodó sus anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz. - ¡Y por eso traes esa cara de pocos amigos! Bueno, no te culpo… yo estaría igual si los del consejo me robaran a Miriya durante todo el día.

- Sí, bueno… no es solo eso, Max. Es decir, si estoy algo malhumorado porque Lisa ha estado encerrada todo el día, pero comprendo que es su trabajo… pero lo que realmente me molesta es… bueno, no vale la pena.

Max observó a su amigo y decidió que quizás era mejor no hacer preguntas… aunque por otro lado…

- ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes?

- Bueno… - Rick comenzó a jugar con su bolígrafo. – Hace un año…

- ¡Oh! – Max comprendió de inmediato a lo que Rick se refería.

- Me preguntaba qué hubiera sucedido si yo no hubiera sido el completo idiota que fui y no hubiera dejado a Lisa plantada en el Café Seciele durante todo el día…

- Rick, en realidad ya no puedes hacer nada al respecto y el torturarte de esta manera y hacer berrinches y traer un humor de los mil demonios tampoco ayudará. ¿Por qué mejor no vas a casa y preparas una buena cena para Lisa? Después de estar todo el día encerrada con los del consejo, estoy seguro que apreciaría una cena sustanciosa, un buen masaje relajante, un baño de burbujas… eso sería mejor que salir de la reunión solo para encontrar a un esposo malhumorado y berrinchudo.

- Como siempre, tienes razón Max. – Rick suspiró. - ¡No sé cómo pude ser tan tonto! Pero es cierto, no puedo cambiar el pasado… pero puedo hacer que el presente valga la pena¿cierto?

- Cierto, no puedes cambiar el pasado, pero puedes sorprender a tu esposa con una cena perfecta preparada por el mejor chef de Ciudad Macross.

- En realidad no creo que Lisa quisiera salir a cenar fuera. Va a estar agotada…

- ¡Me refería a mí! – Max se rió. – Sinceramente Rick… ¿De qué manera te tienen que decir las cosas para que las entiendas?

- Tú sabes que las indirectas no funcionan conmigo, viejo… ¿Qué propones entonces?

- Bueno… Miriya está en simuladores y ahí se va a quedar durante un par de horas. Podemos ir a tu casa y preparar una buena cena para Lisa… y después puedes venir a recoger a Lisa y regalarle una noche tranquila y relajada.

- Suena bien. – Rick se puso de pie, agradeciendo al cielo por haberle enviado un hermano como Max Sterling. - ¿Pero no sería mucho problema para ti, Max?

- ¡Claro que no¡Vamos! Podemos pasar al supermercado a comprar algunos ingredientes… ¿Qué le gustaría a Lisa? Estoy pensando en algo ligero, quizás pollo con hierbas finas a la plancha y una guarnición de verduras… podríamos preparar una sopa caliente; con el frío que hace, seguramente le caería muy bien.

Rick sonrió y tomó el teléfono para llamar a Kelly por milésima vez en aquel día. Su prima contestó la llamada y le informó que la reunión se demoraría por lo menos un par de horas más… el tiempo necesario para que él y Max prepararan la cena.

- ¡Vamos Max! – Le dijo el piloto cuando puso el teléfono de regreso en su sitio. – Tenemos un par de horas.

- Son suficientes…

- ¡Y te lo agradezco mucho, hermano! Tienes razón, no puedo vivir torturándome con lo que sucedió… antes bien, debo de hacer que las cosas ahora sean perfectas entre ella y yo, para compensar todo el tiempo que perdimos.

- ¡Claro! Y ve el lado positivo del asunto… además vas a aprender a cocinar algunas de las mejores recetas de este super chef.

- ¡Cualquier cosa por complacer a mi dama!

- ¡Así se habla, jefe!

Max le palmeó la espalda a su amigo y los dos salieron de la oficina del general Hunter, mientras planeaban la cena que prepararían para la almirante Hayes y bromeaban sobre cualquier asunto trivial que viniera a colación.

-

* * *

-

Aquel día había sido sin duda el día más helado de ese otoño. El clima de noviembre ya parecía casi invernal. Eran poco más de las cuatro de la tarde pero parecía ser mucho más tarde. La temperatura había descendido bastante y una leve escarcha cubría los bordes del enorme ventanal del penthouse del Hotel Macross Plaza.

Una solitaria figura contemplaba distraídamente el paisaje mientras trazaba algunas figuras al azar en el helado cristal. Su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, mientras la vida cotidiana de los habitantes de Macross parecía pasar bajo sus pies, varios pisos más abajo, en las calles de la ciudad.

Hacía mucho que Minmei había perdido contacto con ese mundo… hacía mucho que ella había dejado de ser parte de él. Parecía que habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que ella había podido caminar despreocupadamente por la calle, sin tener de estar rodeada de una multitud enardecida o acompañada por guardaespaldas. Parecía que había sido en otra vida…

La última vez que había podido darse el lujo de actuar como una persona normal, de salir a la calle y regresar a la intimidad de una casa y no a un frío e impersonal cuarto de hotel, había sido en la navidad del año anterior… aquellos días en que ella había vivido en casa de Rick antes de que—antes de que sucedieran todas esas cosas que la habían alejado definitivamente de él…

… antes de que él se diera cuenta de que amaba a—a una oficial del ejército de la que siempre se había quejado y con la que siempre había tenido una relación más bien tensa y poco amistosa. Al menos eso era lo que Minmei sabía… lo que él en alguna ocasión le había contado.

- Pero yo no lo escuché. – Pensó ella, con amargo remordimiento. - ¡Jamás lo hice! Me pregunto en qué momento Rick dejó de ver a Lisa como una molestia y comenzó a verla como—como una amiga… y aún más, como una mujer.

Los ojos de la cantante se llenaron de lágrimas y un suspiro profundo y casi doloroso salió de lo más profundo de su pecho, haciendo que su cuerpo se sacudiera levemente. Los recuerdos comenzaron a amontonarse en su cabeza, uno tras otro, en rápida sucesión haciendo que ella se sintiera incluso un poco mareada.

- Hace un año… - Pensó con tristeza. – Hace un año que Kyle se fue y jamás regresó. Yo pensé que lo haría… pensé que iría a buscarme cuando yo escapé y fui a refugiarme a la casa de Rick. Pensé que recapacitaría y que volvería por mí… pero ya ha pasado un año y Kyle… no sé que habrá sido de su vida.

El teléfono celular sonó insistentemente, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos e hizo un mohín cuando vio el nombre de su representante en pantalla.

- ¿Qué sucede, Vance? – Contestó la llamada sin mucho entusiasmo. – Te dije que pensaba tomarme la tarde libre para descansar.

- Sólo quiero recordarte Minmei, que no quiero que hables con nadie, con ningún reportero, con ningún periodista… estoy buscando la manera de arreglar éste lío y no quiero que haya malos entendidos.

- ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe, Vance! – Minmei espetó. - ¿Y con quién quieres que hable¡Estoy encerrada en esta habitación de hotel y ni siquiera sé qué demonios hago aquí!

- Minmei… - Vance trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la calma. – Tenemos una agenda que cumplir con los medios. Tenemos que firmar el contrato para el especial de navidad con la MBS. No podemos dejar que se nos vaya… y esa presentación en el programa musical mañana por la noche… estoy a punto de entrar a una reunión con el equipo de producción. Voy a revisar el guión del programa para que no haya ninguna referencia a—a lo que sucedió. Si me dejas encargarme de esto y haces lo que te digo, podremos salir adelante. ¡Por favor Minmei!

- Michael no quiere saber nada de mí… no ha regresado ni una sola de mis llamadas… ¿Qué voy a hacer, Vance? Hayden tiene esas fotografías y me ha estado llamando—

- ¡Tranquilízate, Minmei! – Vance levantó un poco la voz. – Mira, yo me haré cargo de ese asunto¿De acuerdo? Ya los abogados están en negociaciones con Hayden para ver de cuánto dinero estamos hablando… recuperaremos esas fotos y esos videos por las buenas o por las malas… si movemos las piezas de la manera correcta, podemos hacer que todo esto trabaje en nuestro favor, pero necesito tu discreción. Quédate en ese cuarto de hotel y no hables con nadie. Eso es todo lo que te pido… ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

- Bien…

- De acuerdo… te llamo en cuanto termine la junta. Quiero que revisemos juntos el guión y que tengamos un ensayo esta noche. Descansa, toma un baño de burbujas, pide servicio a la habitación, ve alguna película, duérmete un rato, haz lo que quieras… pero ¡Por amor de Dios, quédate ahí!

- Sí, sí…

Minmei sonó bastante fastidiada cuando terminó esa llamada. Un gesto de rabia apareció en su rostro y se cruzó de brazos, mientras sus ojos regresaban al ventanal frente a ella. En ese preciso momento un escuadrón de VF-1's pasaron sobre el Hotel Macross Plaza, surcando majestuosamente el cielo. Minmei los observó en silencio hasta que se perdieron en el horizonte.

- Rick… - Susurró con la voz a punto de quebrársele. - ¿Cómo es que las cosas han llegado a esto? Tú siempre me quisiste, Rick… necesito hablar con alguien… ¡Te necesito!

La Señorita Macross abrió su teléfono celular y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente en la memoria del mismo el teléfono de Rick… y lo encontró. No era el teléfono de su casa, sino el de la base, pero aquello era mejor. Ahí cualquier persona podría comunicarla con él y no tendría que arriesgarse a que Lisa pudiera contestar la llamada por accidente.

Marcó el número y respiró profundamente, colocando el teléfono contra su oreja y contando los timbres que sonaban antes de que alguien contestara esa llamada…

-

* * *

-

En la base aérea de la zona militar de Macross, la capitana Miriya Parino Sterling caminaba sin prisas por las pistas de vuelo, dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de campo del General Hunter, en donde esperaba encontrar a Max. Ella había pasado varias horas en los simuladores, entrenando a los novatos y se sentía algo cansada.

Ahora lo único que deseaba era reunirse con su esposo, ir a recoger a su hija a la guardería de la base y después irse a encerrar a su casa. El día estaba demasiado frío y lo que más ansiaba Miriya en esos momentos era pasar la tarde acurrucada debajo de una manta, adormilándose junto a Max frente a la televisión.

Entró a la oficina de Rick sin siquiera llamar a la puerta… en realidad la oficina de campo del general Hunter se había convertido para Max y para ella en una especie de refugio y Rick jamás cerraba la puerta… excepto cuando estaba con Lisa, pero esas eran otras circunstancias. Miriya se sintió un poco contrariada cuando encontró la oficina vacía y sin rastros de que los el piloto que estaba buscando hubiera siquiera estado por ahí.

- ¿Habrá ido a casa? – Miriya se preguntó, tomando su teléfono celular y marcando el número de su esposo. – Quizás fue al gimnasio o tal vez—

Sin embargo, dado que Max estaba cocinando en la casa del almirantazgo, no tenía su celular a la mano, por lo que no contestó la llamada. Miriya se encogió de hombros y decidió que iría por su bebita… ella traía las llaves de la minivan, así que ya Max se las arreglaría para volver a casa.

La antigua guerrera Meltrán dio media vuelta e iba a salir de la oficina de Rick, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar ruidosamente. Ella se detuvo en seco y lo miró por unos momentos, tratando de decidir si debería contestarlo o no, pero finalmente pensó que si de todas maneras estaba por ahí, no le haría daño…

- Oficina de campo del General Rick Hunter. – Miriya tomó la llamada. – Habla la capitana Parino Sterling¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

Un silencio absoluto se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, a tal punto que Miriya tuvo que repetir lo que había dicho. Sabía que había alguien en el otro extremo, pues escuchaba una respiración un tanto agitada… la respiración de una persona nerviosa.

- ¿Quién habla? – Miriya levantó la voz de una manera muy poco diplomática.

- Yo—quisiera… - La voz que le respondió se notaba tímida, vacilante y asustada. – Quisiera hablar con Rick… necesito hablar con él.

- ¿Con el _general Hunter_? – Miriya recalcó. - ¿Quién lo busca?

- Una… una vieja amiga.

Miriya rodó sus ojos y colocó su mano en su cadera sin poder creer que aquella chica siguiera teniendo esa obsesión con Rick… algunas personas simplemente no entendían. Algunas personas sencillamente no podían comprender que el mundo no giraba en torno a ellas.

- El general Hunter no está disponible en estos momentos y lamento informarle que esta es una línea oficial. Si su asunto es personal, entonces le sugiero que—

- ¡Pero debo de hablar con él! Por favor señorita, no le quitaré más de unos minutos… él querrá hablar conmigo, se lo aseguro… yo soy—

- ¡Sé quien es! – Miriya no la dejó continuar. – Y no soy ninguna _señorita_… soy la _capitana _Parino Sterling y así es como usted debe de dirigirse a mí. En cuanto al General Hunter, más le vale que deje de molestarlo porque él no tiene ningún interés en hablar con usted.

- ¡Usted no puede saberlo! – Minmei se desesperó. – Rick me quiere, él me prometió que jamás me olvidaría, que yo— es decir, Rick…

- El _general Hunter_ es un hombre casado… un hombre felizmente casado y profundamente enamorado de su esposa. _Señorita,_ creo que no tengo nada más que decir al respecto, excepto quizás que el término de _señorita_ es usado de una manera muy suelta e irresponsable en estos días.

Sin más, Miriya colgó el teléfono de un golpazo y el gruñido que escapó de sus labios, aunado al brillo asesino de sus ojos, hicieron de ella la perfecta imagen de una asesina despiadada a punto de atestar un golpe mortal.

- ¿Es que jamás entenderá? – Miriya suspiró frustrada. – Bueno, algún día se tiene que cansar… en vez de estar molestando gente debería de resolver sus líos personales… y según lo que vi en _"Noches para Llorar"_ en su última emisión, su vida está bastante enredada en estos días… aunque eso en realidad no es ninguna novedad. ¡En fin¿En dónde se habrá metido ese esposo mío?

Miriya salió de la oficina, se acomodó el cuello de la gabardina militar que llevaba sobre su uniforme, para cubrirse el pecho del frío de la tarde y pensó en llamar a Lisa para hacerle saber de esa inoportuna llamada.

Mientras caminaba por la periferia de la pista de vuelo número 21, sacó su celular y marcó el número de la oficina de la almirante, pero nadie le contestó. Decidió llamar entonces al celular de Kelly y la teniente Hickson le informó que Lisa estaba en una junta en esos momentos.

- Hablaré más tarde con ella… o quizás ni siquiera debería preocuparla con algo tan trivial como esto… ¡No vale la pena! Bueno… hablaré con Max, él sabrá que es lo que debo hacer…

Miriya pensó, mientras salía de las pistas de vuelo, tomando el rumbo de las instalaciones de la guardería infantil dentro de la base.

-

* * *

-

Rick se detuvo en el pasillo, cerca de la puerta de su casa y mientras se enfundaba en su chamarra de aviador, la misma que Lisa le había regalado para su cumpleaños, miró a Max, quien iba saliendo de la cocina.

- ¡Todo listo, jefe! – Max le informó mientras iba a ponerse su abrigo que estaba sobre el respaldo de un sillón de la sala. – Comida tailandesa y un delicioso té de jazmín… te aseguro que harán milagros con tu agotada esposa.

- Gracias Max. Siempre he dicho que tú no eres un hombre, eres superman. ¡Te debo una, viejo! – Rick respondió sinceramente.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! Ahora, si pudieras llevarme de regreso a la base…

- ¡Por supuesto! Éste es el plan: vamos a la base para que puedas irte a casa con Miriya y Dana…

- Mientras tú vas por Lisa… - Max le guiñó el ojo. - La traes a casa, la sorprendes con la deliciosa cena que preparamos y después—

- Un buen masaje… un baño de burbujas… suave música de jazz… - Rick sonrió. – ¡La mejor manera de pasar un viernes por la noche!

- Y un muy buen preludio para el fin de semana, sin duda. Creo que Lisa te lo agradecerá, jefe. No debe de ser muy divertido ni muy bueno para la salud el pasar el día entero en una reunión.

- ¡Pobre de mi abejita trabajadora! – Rick suspiró frustrado. – Pero tú sabes Max, con todo lo que se viene, el proyecto espacial, la reestructuración del ejército, su informe de actividades, el aniversario luctuoso… es demasiado, simplemente es demasiado. ¡Lisa jamás deja de sorprenderme!

- Por lo menos te tiene a ti para ayudarla durante el día y… apapacharla por las noches. – Max le palmeó la espalda.

- No solo por las noches, Max… te aseguro que no solo por las noches. – Rick le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡No sabes lo feliz que me siento de verte tan contento, hermano! Lisa realmente te atrapó¿no es cierto?

- Se me metió en el alma, Max. ¿Qué puedo decir? – Rick sonrió radiantemente y una mirada soñadora apareció en sus ojos. – Incluso las pequeñas cosas son encantadoramente fascinantes cuando vienen de ella… cosas tan triviales como… no sé, el hecho de que use esa pijama de franela de dos piezas para dormir. ¡Me vuelve loco! Se siente tan suavecita y tan calientita que—

- Que obviamente no le dura mucho tiempo puesta. – Max se rió.

- ¡Max Sterling! – Rick se sonrojó profundamente, pero terminó por reírse y frotarse la nuca torpemente. – Bueno… algo hay de eso… ¡Pero es su culpa! Si tan solo no fuera tan hermosa y tan adorable…

Max se rió de buena gana y Rick salió de la casa, silbando alegremente y jugando con las llaves de su Freelander. El capitán Sterling sacó su celular del bolsillo de su abrigo y se dio cuenta de que tenía una llamada perdida de su esposa, por lo que de inmediato marcó su número. Miriya contestó al primer repique.

- ¡Max, amor¿En dónde te metiste?

- Estoy en casa de Rick, pero voy de regreso a la base. ¿Estás allá?

- Negativo. Recogí a Dana en la guardería y ahora estoy en el supermercado. Vine a comprar algo de leche y café que ya no tenemos. ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

- No amor. Le diré a Rick que me deje en la casa de pasada. Va a la base a recoger a Lisa. Te veo en la casa en unos minutos.

- ¡Oh! – Miriya pareció recordar algo. – Max, hace rato fui a buscarte a la oficina de Rick y contesté una llamada… ya sabes de quien.

- ¿De quién?

- ¡De la _Señorita Dolor en el Trasero_!

- ¿QUÉ¿Qué demonios quería? – El siempre circunspecto Max se alteró, pero enseguida trató de calmarse. - ¿Qué le dijiste, Mir?

- Quería hablar con Rick pero la mandé al diablo. Es solo que no sé si deba decirle a Lisa o a Rick… ¿Tú qué crees que debamos hacer?

- No te preocupes amor, yo me encargo. – Max respondió, frotándose la sien como si tuviera una súbita jaqueca. – Te veo en casa… ¡Te amo!

Max terminó la llamada justo en el momento en que iba saliendo de la casa y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Rick, de pie junto a la camioneta y más allá, entrando por la vereda que conducía de la calle a la cochera de la casa del almirantazgo, un elegante automóvil deportivo entrando a toda velocidad.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Murmuró Max, sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba.

Rick, que en ese momento estaba distraído quitando la leve escarcha que se había formado en el parabrisas de su camioneta, se dio media vuelta de golpe cuando escuchó el sonido del automóvil que entró al sendero y que se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su vehículo. Aquello lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa y lo había sobresaltado.

Sin embargo el sobresalto se convirtió en una muy desagradable sorpresa cuando la portezuela del deportivo se abrió… y de dentro salió la provocativa figura de una mujer que vestía un abrigo de pieles y unos enormes lentes oscuros.

Max se quedó congelado en la puerta de la casa mirando aquella escena como espectador, pero listo a intervenir si las cosas se ponían feas. Y a juzgar por la expresión que vio en el rostro de su amigo y la manera en cómo su ceño se había arrugado y los músculos de su mandíbula se habían tensado notoriamente, la presencia de aquella mujer no era particularmente bienvenida en esa casa.

- ¡Rick! – Minmei suspiró aliviada al verlo, quitándose los lentes oscuros y sin siquiera notar la presencia de Max. - ¡Gracias a Dios que te encontré! Necesito hablar contigo…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Respondió el piloto defensivamente, sin molestarse en saludarla.

Minmei levantó su mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Rick… esos ojos que ella recordaba siempre llenos de ternura y que ahora tenían una mirada dura e inquisitiva. Era casi como si su presencia lo molestara… como si el que ella hubiera aparecido en su casa le causara a él una incomodidad y un fastidio que simplemente no podía ocultar.

La Señorita Macross sintió que las fuerzas le faltaban en esos momentos. Tenía que encontrar algún soporte o sentía que sus piernas no tendrían la fuerza de sostenerla por más tiempo. Dio un paso al frente, mientras un sollozo escapaba de lo más profundo de su ser y, sin siquiera pensarlo, se arrojó a los brazos del piloto…

… o al menos esa fue su intención, porque Rick Hunter instintivamente dio un paso atrás, evitando que ella se le acercara demasiado. El joven general se había alejado de ella de una manera tal que casi parecía como si fuera un animal ponzoñoso del que debiera alejarse para evitar ser inyectado con su veneno.

- _Y no es una comparación tan errada._ – Pensó Max, sonriendo una sonrisa mordaz al ver la reacción de su amigo.

- ¡RICK¿Qué pasa? – Minmei lo cuestionó, con lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas. – Pensé que éramos amigos… pensé que podía acudir a ti en estos momentos tan difíciles para mí… Rick, necesito tu ayuda… ¡No puedes dejarme sola ahora¡POR FAVOR!

- ¡NO! – Rick respondió categóricamente. – Minmei, no sé en qué enredos te hayas metido ahora, pero yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte… y a decir verdad traigo algo de prisa, así que…

Rick hizo el intento de abrir la portezuela de su camioneta, pero Minmei se lo impidió, lo cuál le ganó una mirada asesina de parte del joven general de la RDF.

- Hace un año todo se derrumbó para mí. – Minmei levantó la voz y comenzó a llorar como desesperada. – Hace un año el mundo entero me abandonó… Kyle se fue y jamás regresó… yo pensé que podía contar contigo, que podía confiar en ti pero incluso tú te fuiste… me abandonaste… ¡Me dejaste sola y no te importó lo que pudiera sucederme! Y ahora… solamente necesito tu ayuda, es todo lo que pido… ¿Ni siquiera eso puedes darme?

El piloto levantó sus cejas y una expresión de absoluta incredulidad apareció en su rostro. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No podía creer que Minmei le estuviera haciendo esos reclamos.

- Minmei, - Habló enérgicamente. – Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver. Siento mucho que tu vida sea tan miserable, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte ni para solucionar las cosas… tú tienes a tu gente, a tus amigos, a tu representante, ellos—

- ¡Ellos son el problema! – Minmei continuó llorando desconsoladamente. – Vance me trata como si yo fuera una niña tonta que no supiera lo que hace…

- ¡Él arregló tu carrera después del caos que era cuando Kyle se fue!

- ¡Eso no importa! A pesar de la fama, del dinero y de todo lo demás soy miserable… Rick¡Por favor!

Rick sacudió la cabeza y abrió la portezuela de su camioneta. Max se apresuró a acercarse cuando vio que Minmei daba un paso al frente, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el general Hunter no pensaba ceder a aquella mujer. Rick levantó su mano en una clara y enérgica señal para que Minmei se detuviera y no se acercara más a él.

- Tengo que irme…

- ¡Tienes que ayudarme! – Minmei levantó histéricamente la voz. - ¡Rick tan sólo escúchame por favor! Hace unos días tuve un concierto en la ciudad de Nueva Biloxi en el sur… fue un concierto multitudinario en el auditorio de uno de los nuevos casinos de la ciudad. ¡Rick, yo no quería que las cosas sucedieran así, pero Hayden y yo—yo tenía mucho que celebrar… nos dieron algunas fichas de cortesía para el casino y… quizás con la euforia del momento bebí de más, no lo sé… yo— terminé con él en su habitación, yo…!

- Minmei, eso a mí no me importa… - Rick miró el automóvil que ella hábilmente había colocado detrás de su camioneta para evitar su escape. – ¡Tengo que irme, realmente lo que haya sucedido entre tú y tu amante en turno no es mi problema!

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Minmei se lanzó hacia el piloto, tomándolo por sorpresa y dándole un empujón.

Rick se sorprendió por aquella reacción de Minmei, quien siguió su relato, llorando y levantando la voz casi como una posesa, sin siquiera detenerse a respirar.

- ¡Michael llegó esa noche¡El había dicho que no tenía tiempo de ir, que no podría acompañarme¡PERO APARECIÓ AHÍ ESA NOCHE! Vance intentó arreglar la situación… Rick, Michael no puede dejarme ahora… ¡Tengo un contrato de exclusividad por cinco años con su compañía, Blackwood Records¿Sabes lo que significaría perder su apoyo¡El contrato que estamos por firmar con la productora cinematográfica depende de mi contrato con los Blackwood¿Qué podía hacer¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

Rick sintió pena por aquella mujer… pero se dio cuenta de que era un sentimiento muy desagradable. Sentía lástima por Minmei, pero además se sentía asqueado al escucharla hablar de todo eso. Se daba cuenta del estilo de vida en el que ella había caído y de toda la podredumbre que había detrás de una carrera sofisticada y glamorosa. Pero antes de que el piloto pudiera hacer o decir nada, Minmei ya había continuado con su retahíla de palabras.

- Vance trató de convencerlo de que no había nada entre Hayden y yo, de que todo había sido un malentendido… sé que Michael no lo creyó, pero… ¡Pero Hayden tiene fotografías y algunos videos, Rick¡Yo no sabía¡Yo no lo sabía! Ahora está tratando de extorsionarme con eso… Rick, Vance no puede hacer nada, yo sé que no… y si esas fotos y esos videos se hacen públicos… ¡Si Michael se entera…!

- ¡Minmei! – Rick habló enérgicamente, tomando a la histérica mujer por los hombros y sacudiéndola para hacerla entrar en razón. – Lamento mucho que tu vida sea tan caótica y que tengas tantos problemas, pero yo no puedo ayudarte… ¡No es mi problema, Minmei!

- ¡Tú eres soldado, Rick! – Ella lo tomó por el cuello de su chamarra, tirando de él desesperadamente. - ¡Tienes que ayudarme¡Tienes que quitarle esas fotos a Hayden¡Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo! Rick, tú me has salvado de peores cosas… ¡Tú puedes enviar a tus soldados a hacerlo¡Por favor, Rick¡De otra manera mi carrera está acabada¡POR FAVOR!

Los ojos del joven general se abrieron como platos, incrédulos ante lo que estaba escuchando. Empujó a Minmei, alejándola de él y dio un paso atrás, casi como si aquel leve contacto con ella lo hubiera quemado.

- ¿Estás loca? – El piloto casi escupió esas palabras. - ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! Minmei, no tengo tiempo para esto¡Vete de aquí!

- ¿Por qué¡DÍME POR QUÉ¡Podrías si lo quisieras¿Qué acaso no eres el gran General Rick Hunter¿Qué acaso no tienes a todo un ejército bajo tu mando? Rick, si tú no me ayudas, no sé que voy a hacer… ¡TIENES QUE HACERLO!

- ¡Minmei! Tener un ejército bajo mi mando es cuestión de gran responsabilidad. El ejército no está para salvarte de cada problema en el que te metas… ahora, o mueves ese auto para que yo pueda salir o llamaré a la Policía Militar para que te saque de aquí…

- ¡Tú no harías eso!

- ¡Minmei, tengo cosas importantes que hacer!

- Es por ella¿No es así? – Minmei se desesperó cuando sus ojos se clavaron en el anillo que Rick llevaba en su dedo. - ¡Es por Lisa que ahora no quieres ayudarme¡Es por ella que no quieres ni siquiera acercarte a mí!

- ¡Deja a Lisa fuera de esto! – Los ojos de Rick se oscurecieron y destellaron con una ira que ya le estaba siendo muy difícil contener. - ¡Lisa es mi esposa y la amo¡Y más te vale que no la metas en esto! Lo que me pides es ridículo, Minmei y ningún militar en su sano juicio se prestaría a ayudarte con algo tan escandaloso como eso.

- ¡Tu matrimonio fue demasiado precipitado, Rick¿Qué fue lo que Lisa te hizo, qué fue lo que ella te dio para tenerte tan embobado¡Tú siempre me amaste a mí y solo a mí¡Yo sé que te casaste con Lisa solo porque querías ascender en tu carrera militar¿No es así, _general _Hunter?

- ¡Minmei…! – La voz del piloto no parecía ser la suya.

Rick se acercó amenazadoramente hacia ella, pero Max, con un movimiento rápido, se colocó detrás de su amigo y le puso la mano en el hombro para detenerlo. No sabía qué era lo que Rick pensaba hacer, pero podía ver en sus ojos una rabia y un coraje como jamás lo había visto en su vida, ni siquiera en combate… el capitán Sterling no quería que Rick hiciera algo de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse.

- ¡Sé que las cosas no estaban muy bien entre nosotros entonces! – Minmei seguía llorando como histérica. – Pero si tan solo nos hubiéramos dado el tiempo y la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, yo sé que tú y yo hubiéramos terminado juntos, como debería de ser… ¡Rick, Lisa te tiene embobado¡No puedes abandonarme ahora, NO PUEDES!

- No voy a perder mí tiempo contigo explicándote mis razones porque es obvio que tú jamás lograrás entender, Minmei… - Rick contestó, levantando la voz. - No sé si no _quieres_ entender o si no _puedes _entender, pero en todo caso el hablar contigo es tiempo perdido… así que ¡Quítate de en medio y deja de meterte en mi vida¡Tú ya no eres bienvenida aquí, Minmei¡No sé de qué manera quieres que te lo diga!

- ¡No! – Minmei se aferró a su brazo. - ¡Rick, por favor, no te vayas¡No me dejes¿Qué voy a hacer?

- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! Tengo que ir por Lisa… ¡Quítate de enfrente, Minmei¡Y lo digo en serio!

- ¿Por qué, Rick¿POR QUÉ?

El piloto no dijo nada, simplemente sacó su teléfono celular y estableció una conexión directa con el puesto de vigilancia que se encontraba en la entrada de la colonia militar. Los ojos de Minmei se agrandaron al percatarse de que Rick hablaba en serio… y lo que ella menos necesitaba en esos momentos era añadir más leña al fuego… no podía permitir que Rick llamara a la Policía Militar y que a sus múltiples escándalos se añadiera el ser encerrada en la cárcel de Ciudad Macross por agresión a un alto oficial del ejército o algo por el estilo.

- Habla el General Hunter… - Rick habló con firmeza y determinación. – Necesito que envíen a seguridad a—

- ¡Olvídalo! – Minmei le dio un manotazo para que el teléfono celular se cerrara y la llamada se cortara. - ¡Debí saber que me dejarías morir sola¡Quédate con tu vida perfecta en tu casa perfecta al lado de tu esposa perfecta! Ya tienes a la gran almirante del ejército en tu cama, como seguramente siempre lo fantaseaste, Rick… ¡Veremos cuánto te dura el gusto¡Y el día que termine tu cuento de hadas, no vengas arrastrándote a buscarme, porque entonces yo no pienso ayudarte!

Minmei se subió a su auto, dando un portazo, al tiempo que Rick lanzaba un golpe seco que dio en la carrocería y soltaba una maldición. Enseguida el auto se puso en marcha y se echó en reversa a tal velocidad, que los neumáticos rechinaron y dejaron una marca en el sendero junto a un olor a caucho quemado.

- ¡MINMEI¡DETÉNTE!

El grito sordo y desesperado de Rick no se alcanzó a escuchar entre aquel escándalo… ese grito que había escapado de su garganta en el momento en el que había visto un vehículo militar tipo M-299 azul dando vuelta por el sendero para entrar a la casa… un jeep militar conducido por una pequeña figura enfundada en una gabardina militar y con su cabello color miel flotando al viento por debajo de su gorra de almirante.

El chirrido agudo, penetrante y molesto de las llantas contra el pavimento del sendero fue seguido por un golpe fuerte y seco y el grito desgarrador de Rick mientras corría hacia el vehículo tipo jeep M-299.

- ¡LISA!

El general Hunter recorrió los escasos metros que lo separaban del jeep en una fracción de segundo. La almirante Hayes estaba inclinada sobre el volante cuando Rick se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros para levantarla y quitarle su gorra para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- ¡Lisa¡Lisa, por Dios¿Estás bien¿Cómo te sientes¡Lisa!

- Rick… - Ella respondió, atontada no tanto por el golpe, sino por lo imprevisto de todo aquello. - ¿Qué… qué sucedió¿Qué…?

- ¿Estás bien? – Rick no dejaba de revisarla en todos lados, mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la miraba con ojos desesperados. - ¿No estás herida?

- Yo… estoy bien, Rick… - Lisa sacudió la cabeza. – Pero… ¿Qué…?

- Está bien, amor… no te preocupes. – Rick intentó calmarla. – Fue sólo un golpecito, no pasó nada.

- Yo… venía algo distraída, no me di cuenta de que…

- ¡Shhhh! – Rick la abrazó contra su pecho y la besó en la frente. – No pasó nada… no fue tu culpa, mi vida… _no fue tu culpa_.

- ¿¡Cómo es posible!? – Minmei gritó, saliendo de su auto e inspeccionando el daño causado en la defensa trasera. - ¿Qué acaso esa mujer no sabe manejar¡MIREN LO QUE HA HECHO¡Maldita sea¿Tienen idea de lo que el seguro va a tener que pagar por esto?

Lisa miró a Minmei por encima de los hombros de Rick. Aquello la había tomado tan de sorpresa que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia sino hasta ese momento. Los ojos de la almirante viajaron de Minmei a Rick y lo que vio ahí la atemorizó un poco… jamás, en toda su vida, había visto la mirada que su piloto tenía en ese momento. Una mirada que no tenía nada que ver con esos ojos tiernos y cariñosos que ella conocía tan bien… una mirada que ella no había visto en él ni siquiera en medio de las peores batallas, a través del tacnet.

El piloto soltó a Lisa y caminó amenazadoramente hacia la cantante, quien seguía examinando el daño y maldiciendo en voz alta de una manera muy poco femenina.

- ¡Alguien debería enseñarle a esa mujer a conducir un maldito automóvil¿Sabes lo que esto me va a costar? – Minmei le mostró el parachoques totalmente deshecho de su auto. - ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta éste auto¡Te aseguro que es más costoso que ésta miserable casa y todo lo que tienen dentro! Van a tener que responder por esto, yo no pienso—

Minmei no pudo proseguir. Max vio aquella escena en cámara lenta y no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo. El general Rick Hunter había levantado su mano y sin que mediaran advertencias o explicaciones de por medio, le había lanzado a Minmei un golpe seco y preciso… la bofetada resonó en aquel lugar, en donde súbitamente se había hecho un silencio total y penetrante.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí, Minmei¡Lárgate y jamás regreses¡No quiero volver a verte nunca en la vida¡Escúchame bien, no quiero volver a verte JAMÁS!

La señorita Macross levantó la mirada y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se encontraron con los del piloto. En ellos pudo ver muchos sentimientos que ella jamás hubiera podido asociar con Rick Hunter: vio odio, vio furia, vio rabia… y vio algo mucho más penetrante, algo que realmente la hirió en lo más profundo de su ser: desprecio.

- ¡Rick…! – Ella apenas pudo murmurar.

- ¡POR TU CULPA Y TUS MALDITOS BERRINCHES LISA PUDO HABER RESULTADO HERIDA! – El piloto gritó ya completamente fuera de sí. - ¡Tienes cinco segundos para salir de aquí y desaparecerte de una vez por todas si no quieres que presente cargos contra ti, _Señorita Macross_¡Lárgate de mi casa y de mi vida de una maldita vez y jamás vuelvas¡JAMÁS!

Lisa se había quedado congelada en su asiento al ver esa escena. Pero de inmediato supo que debía intervenir, debía calmar a Rick que estaba bastante exaltado. Salió del jeep y cuando tocó el piso, un dolor profundo se clavó en su pierna derecha, haciendo que se doblara un poco y buscara apoyo en el vehículo militar. Max, que estaba pendiente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, se apresuró a acercarse a Rick y ponerle las manos sobre los hombros.

- ¡Rick, cálmate! – El capitán Sterling le ordenó imperativamente. – Yo me encargo… ve con Lisa, es ella quien te necesita ahora…

El escuchar el nombre de Lisa pareció tener un efecto calmante en el piloto, pero cuando miró sobre su hombro y se percató de que su esposa parecía estar lastimada, empujó a Max a un lado de una manera muy poco amable y corrió al lado de Lisa.

- ¡Lisa, amor¿Estás bien?

Ella levantó la mirada en cuanto sintió las manos fuertes de su esposo posarse en sus brazos para sostenerla. La almirante Hayes no pudo dejar de admirarse en ese momento, del cambio tan profundo que se había operado en su piloto… su mirada se había vuelto tierna y preocupada y sus facciones se habían suavizado.

- Estoy bien, amor… creo que solo me lastimé un poco la pierna… pero no creo que sea nada de cuidado.

- ¿Nada de cuidado¡Ahora mismo vamos al hospital a que te revisen!

- Pero Rick, yo—

- ¡No me repliques, preciosa! – Rick la abrazó con fuerza, oprimiéndola contra su pecho fervorosamente. - ¡No discutas… no en éste momento!

Lisa decidió que no era el mejor momento para cuestionar las insubordinadas órdenes de su piloto. Pasó sus brazos por alrededor de la espalda de Rick para abrazarlo estrechamente contra sí. Sintió como el piloto se relajaba en aquel abrazo y suspiraba profundamente, mientras escondía su rostro en el cabello de ella y la apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que ella era real… de que ella estaba ahí con él.

Max y Minmei observaban la escena. Pero entonces el capitán Sterling decidió que lo más sano era deshacerse de la cantante de una vez por todas y ponerle un punto final a aquel encuentro tan desagradable. Miró a Minmei y le puso la mano sobre el hombro, para empujarla de la manera más amable que pudo hacia su auto.

- Tú automóvil no sufrió mayores daños, Minmei… un parachoques arruinado no es tan grave. Ahora te sugiero que salgas de aquí antes de que llegue la policía militar…

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que él se ponga así por ella? – Minmei comentó, llorosa. - ¡Míralos¡Está exagerando, ni siquiera le sucedió nada a ella¿Qué le pasa a Rick?

- Pasa que está enamorado. – Max le respondió. – Minmei, hazte un favor y haznos un favor a todos. Vete de aquí y no regreses… trata de rehacer tu vida y déjalos en paz.

- Pero…

- ¡No tientes tu suerte, Minmei! – La voz de Max se endureció. – Si algo le hubiera sucedido a Lisa por tu culpa… créeme que no me hubiera gustado estar en tus zapatos. Rick la ama… la ama como no tienes una idea. Míralos y date cuenta de lo felices que son juntos… ¡Y déjalos en paz!

- Pero yo…

Max ya la había logrado subir a su auto deportivo. Cerró la puerta y le hizo una señal para que saliera de ahí. Enseguida se acercó a Rick, quien finalmente había soltado a Lisa de su abrazo y ahora examinaba con cuidado su pierna lastimada.

- Jefe, voy a mover el jeep… en realidad no sufrió mayores daños, solo una abolladura en la defensa que no será problema para los del taller de la base. ¡Estos jeeps son fuertes, como todos los buenos militares! Lo voy a llevar de regreso a la base antes de ir a casa.

- Gracias Max. – Rick le respondió agradecido. – Yo voy a llevar a Lisa al hospital, se lastimó un poco la pierna. No parece ser nada grave pero prefiero asegurarme.

- ¡Roger! Yo le avisaré a Saleh que van en camino. Lisa¿Estás bien?

- Sí Max, gracias. – La almirante le sonrió a su amigo. – Gracias por todo.

Max hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano y luego, sonriente como siempre, se subió al jeep para quitarlo de en medio y esperó en la calle hasta que el auto de Minmei saliera del sendero, para escoltarlo hasta los límites de la colonia militar.

Rick tomó a Lisa en brazos para llevarla hasta la Freelander y ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a Minmei cuando su auto pasó a su lado. La cantante los miró por unos segundos, sin poder evitar las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro. Pero cuando se percató de que Rick no le dedicaría ni una sola mirada más, supo que ya no había esperanza. Estaba completamente sola en el mundo… sola para enfrentar sus propios problemas y para vivir una vida que le parecía tan vacía y tan insoportablemente tediosa.

- _Adiós para siempre, Rick._ – Minmei pensó mientras se alejaba de ahí. - _¡Y que la vida sea más generosa contigo de lo que ha sido conmigo! _

El deportivo se alejó por la calle colina abajo, en dirección a la entrada de la colonia militar, escoltado por el jeep que Max conducía. Un par de segundos más tarde la Freelander negra de los Hunter salió de la casa del almirantazgo, tomando el rumbo hacia el hospital militar de Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

-

Un par de horas más tarde Rick conducía su vehículo de regreso a casa después de que el doctor Hassan hubiera revisado concienzudamente a Lisa en el hospital. El piloto se había preocupado por su esposa y por cualquier golpe que hubiera podido haber recibido con aquel impacto, pero Lisa demostró estar en perfecto estado de salud.

El único problema que Saleh detectó al revisar la pierna de Lisa fue una leve inflamación, provocada por el golpe que el jeep había recibido. Lisa había tratado de evitar la colisión, frenando con todas sus fuerzas y al momento del golpe, aquel había sido recibido de lleno por la pierna derecha de Lisa, que en esos momentos había estado sobre el pedal del freno. Sin embargo no era nada de cuidado. Saleh le recetó algunos analgésicos y desinflamatorios y le dijo que tratara de reposar durante el fin de semana. El lunes estaría como nueva.

Rick conducía en silencio, totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. Lisa miraba por la ventana, sin atreverse a interrumpir las meditaciones de su esposo. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos, decidió que aquel silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo.

- Rick… - Lo llamó tentativamente.

- ¿Eh¿Sí¿Qué sucede, bonita?

- ¿Estás bien?

El piloto la miró de soslayo y sonrió enternecido. En esos momentos en los que ella era la que había recibido aquel golpe, después de un largo día de labores y una estresante semana, ella aún encontraba el tiempo y el momento de preocuparse por él… de preguntarle si _**él**_ estaba bien. ¿Podría amar a esa mujer más de lo que la amaba?

- Muy bien, mi vida. ¿Y tú¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien… - Lisa respondió sin mucha convicción. – Un poco… confundida.

- Sí, lo sé… me siento igual. Creo que… lo que sucedió hoy nos tomó por sorpresa a todos… yo—sinceramente jamás vi venir las cosas, yo…

- Rick… ella…

- Todo está bien, amor. – Rick le sonrió. – Minmei tiene demasiados conflictos en su vida, pero jamás los podrá resolver si primero no resuelve sus propios problemas existenciales. Tú bien sabes que intenté ser diplomático con ella y de llevar una relación en paz… pero ya no, Lisa. Hoy Minmei salió de nuestras vidas para siempre… te lo prometo. ¡Jamás le podré perdonar lo que sucedió hoy!

- No vale la pena que te tortures pensando en eso, amor. – Lisa tomó su mano por encima de la palanca de cambios. – Ya pasó y… yo preferiría que lo dejáramos en el pasado.

- Sí, tienes razón… ya los tabloides y _"Noches para Llorar"_ se encargarán de hacer su parte del trabajo… pero eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Sus problemas son suyos, de nadie más. Estaba demasiado exaltado y sentí que la rabia me cegaba. Gracias a Dios por Max que estaba ahí para poner algo de orden a ese caos. Me alegra de que se haya llevado a Minmei antes de que la policía militar apareciera. Lo último que desearía sería verme enredado en sus líos.

- Sí, tienes razón. Pero aún no puedo creer que te pidiera lo que fue a pedirte. – Lisa susurró, recordando la conversación que ella y Rick habían sostenido camino al hospital y en la cual el piloto le había detallado aquel desagradable encuentro. - ¡Usar al ejército para recuperar unas fotografías y unos videos!

Rick se rió. Ahora, ya en retrospectiva, aquello era absurdo. Minmei tenía una visión demasiado egocéntrica de la vida. Jamás se había dado cuenta de que había un mundo más amplio más allá de su pequeño mundo de ilusiones y fantasías.

De alguna manera el piloto se sentía aliviado. Sabía que aquel había sido un adiós definitivo y esperaba no tener que volver a verla nunca en la vida. Esperaba que le hubiera quedado bien claro que su vida ahora estaba al lado de Lisa… de aquella hermosa mujer que era buena, comprensiva, madura… ¡Y absolutamente increíble!

- Lisa…

- ¿Sí?

- Te amo¿sabes? Más de lo que alguna vez podría explicarte o demostrarte.

- Yo también te amo a ti, piloto.

Lisa tomó la mano de Rick y se la llevó a los labios, besándola suave y fervorosamente. Aquel sencillo gesto tomó por sorpresa al piloto y lo hizo sentir amado y protegido. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras que su mente volvía a los pensamientos que había estado teniendo en el hospital, mientras Saleh revisaba a Lisa y le tomaba algunas radiografías de su pierna lastimada. Él se había quedado a su lado todo el tiempo, y mientras la observaba en silencio, no había podido evitar el pensar lo diferente que su vida hubiera sido al lado de Minmei.

Para él Lisa representaba seguridad, certeza, amor, dirección, rumbo y felicidad. En contraposición, pensaba lo que su vida había sido en esos años que había vivido corriendo tras el fantasma de Minmei, en la cual lo único que había encontrado había sido incertidumbre, temor, desplantes, siempre sintiéndose perdido, siempre a la deriva, siempre infeliz y deprimido. ¡Las cosas eran tan diferentes al lado de Lisa!

La vida de Minmei se desarrollaba frente a las cámaras, a la vista del mundo entero, sin tener privacidad ni paz, siempre envuelta en escándalos y en chismes. Siempre entre los reflectores, siempre entre el ruido, las fiestas, lo excesos, la hipocresía y la vanidad. Él jamás podría vivir una vida así. No podía siquiera imaginarse al lado de alguien como Minmei y no comprendía como es que durante un tiempo ella había sido su sueño más preciado.

Ahora, lo que él tenía con Lisa era una vida de disciplina, de trabajo, de vocación, de profunda entrega a una misión en la que él creía… sirviendo para una causa que lo llenaba de orgullo. Una vida tranquila y llena de paz, de amor, de felicidad… una vida al lado de alguien que lo valoraba, que lo motivaba, que lo hacía reír, que lo hacía aprender cosas nuevas, que lo hacía vivir aventuras, que lo hacía crecer como militar y como persona… una vida al lado de alguien que lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Una vida perfecta al lado de una mujer que era perfecta para él. Esa hermosa mujer que, a su lado, lo observaba con amor destilándole por esos ojos verdes que él adoraba.

- ¿En qué piensas, amor?

- Pienso… - Rick sonrió y la miró con cariño absoluto. – Pienso que te voy a llevar a casa, en donde hay una deliciosa cena esperando por nosotros… y te voy a dar una noche especial, Hayes… ya sabes, un buen baño caliente, música suave… un buen masaje… y amor… mucho amor.

- Hmmm… ¡Una noche perfecta! - Lisa sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Una vida perfecta. – Rick susurró.

Lisa asintió, comprendiendo exactamente lo que su piloto quería decir con aquello. Suspiró profundamente y apretó aún más la mano de él que mantenía en la suya. La mirada de ella volvió a la ventana, para contemplar el paisaje casi invernal de aquella helada noche en Ciudad Macross.

Rick sonrió satisfecho y en silencio dio gracias al cielo por haberle enviado un ángel. Alguien que había venido a amarlo, a cuidarlo y a protegerlo. A ser su luz y su energía; su faro y su ancla… alguien quien se había metido en su sangre, en su alma y en su corazón. Alguien que se había convertido en su inspiración, su motivo y su razón… alguien a quien él amaba más que a su vida… alguien llamado Lisa Hayes. ---

-

* * *

**NOTAS:**

- La actualización de esta semana es muy significativa para mí, ya que marca el primer aniversario de _"Horizontes de Luz"._ Hoy, hace un año, publiqué el primer capítulo de esta historia. Jamás pretendí que llegara a alargarse tanto o que se conviertiera en algo tan grande, pero estoy contenta y emocionada con lo que he logrado. Así que quiero agradecer a todos los que han tenido la paciencia de llegar hasta aquí. ¡Horizontes de Luz está dedicada a todos ustedes!

- Es probable que, debido a cuestiones de trabajo y algunos proyectos y trabajos pendientes, no me sea posible actualizar en dos semanas. Si puedo hacerlo, les prometo que lo haré. Si no actualizo es que tuve algunos inconvenientes de tiempo, pero les aseguro que trataré de que no sea más de una semana de retraso.

- Oficialmente anuncio que esta es la recta final de HL. Hacen falta quizas 3 o 4 capítulos más y la aventura tan maravillosa que he vivido con los H2 y con todos ustedes estará completa. **¡GRACIAS A TODOS!** Su motivación, su inspiración y sus comentarios siempre me han hecho seguir un poco mas adelante.

- Un agradecimiento a mis betas de este capítulo en particular. En especial a Mal Theisman por sus contribuciones e ideas en lo relativo al cumpleaños de Rick y toda la parte oficial de éste y muchos otros capítulos, a Claudia por sus sugerencias y por sus comentarios tan enriquecedores; a Alex por su apoyo, sus correcciones y sus ideas y a Sara por siempre estar ahí.

- Otro agradecimiento muy, muy especial a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí conmigo. A todos ustedes que actualización tras actualización han estado aquí, leyendo, dándome ánimos y emocionandome con sus comentarios y sus observaciones. ¡Muchas gracias!

- Y como nota técnica, el vehículo militar tipo M-299 que Lisa conduce en éste capítulo es similar al que se le vio conduciendo en la Base Alaska en el capítulo 26 de la serie o el que Roy Fokker conducía en el capítulo 3.

-

¡Hasta la próxima!

-

* * *

.: GTO - MX :.

* * *


	42. Bajo el cielo invernal

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o O o **

-

* * *

-

**BAJO UN CIELO INVERNAL**

-

Aquella mañana de principios del mes de diciembre había amanecido particularmente fría y gris. El aire helado calaba hasta los huesos y Rick no había sido capaz de entrar en calor ni siquiera con la calefacción de su Freelander mientras conducía de vuelta a casa después de haber pasado la noche entera volando, en un entrenamiento nocturno que había sido programado para los recién graduados pilotos.

El general Hunter estaba exhausto más allá de lo que cualquier palabra pudiera expresar. La semana había sido particularmente pesada y apenas iban a la mitad. Con el fin de año el trabajo parecía haberse duplicado. Su trabajo de campo no le molestaba, siempre lo había disfrutado mucho, pero el trabajo administrativo… ese era su dolor de cabeza. En los últimos días había tenido que encargarse de mucho papeleo, había asistido a muchas reuniones… se había quebrado la cabeza tratando de comprender el funcionamiento del sistema administrativo de la RDF.

Por eso, aunque físicamente desgastante, aquel vuelo nocturno había sido bienvenido. Volar tranquilamente, sintiendo la libertad y contemplando la belleza del cielo invernal cuajado de estrellas había sido un regalo para Rick. Quizás su única queja había sido que aquel vuelo lo había mantenido apartado de Lisa aquella noche.

Cuando entró a su casa, frotándose las manos y los brazos, antes de colgar su gabardina militar en el guardarropa que estaba junto a la puerta, el piloto miró su reloj. Todavía faltaba una hora para que el reloj despertador sonara y su esposa tuviera que levantarse. Todavía tenía una gloriosa hora para reposar al lado de Lisa y entrar en calor con el contacto de su cuerpo.

Momentos más tarde, Rick entró a su habitación, cuidando no hacer un solo sonido que pudiera interrumpir el sueño profundo y placentero de Lisa. Sonrió al verla en la cama, hecha un perfecto ovillo y acurrucada en una esquina, abrazando estrechamente la almohada de él. Su corazón se enterneció ante aquella pacífica imagen.

- ¡Pobrecita! – Pensó, mientras se cambiaba su uniforme y se ponía su pijama. - ¡Debe de tener frío!

Aquello no le tomó más de unos cuantos segundos. Enseguida se acercó a la cama y con infinito cuidado se metió debajo de las cobijas y dejó escapas un suspiro largo y profundo cuando sintió la suavidad del colchón debajo de su cuerpo y la manera en que sus músculos agotados se relajaban. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando sintió cómo Lisa, inconcientemente, se acercaba a él, notando su presencia y buscando su calor y su contacto físico. Él la abrazó alrededor de los hombros, acurrucándola contra sí, mientras le besaba suavemente la frente.

Lisa murmuró algunas palabras incomprensibles y luego se quedó perfectamente quieta en los brazos de aquel piloto que la contemplaba con adoración y sonreía con ternura. La mano de Rick comenzó a subir y bajar por el brazo de Lisa, percatándose de lo tibia y suave que se sentía con aquella pijama de franela color aguamarina que estaba usando. Además, como siempre, olía muy bien. El joven general cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente, embriagándose con el aroma de su mujer y sonriendo perezosamente.

Por unos momentos se quedó inmóvil. Casi era como si se hubiera quedado dormido, aunque no era así. Pasados unos minutos sus ojos se abrieron y se clavaron en el techo sobre él, un viejo hábito del que aún no se había deshecho del todo.

Se sentía cansado, exhausto, absolutamente agotado… pero sabía que no podría dormir si primero no se relajaba un poco y se quitaba de la mente las preocupaciones que traía encima, con respecto al papeleo que tenía pendiente y las juntas a las que debía asistir.

- No sé cómo es que llegué a esto. – El piloto pensó. – Hace unos años, si alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría estando al frente de los grupos aéreos de la RDF y que tendría el rango de general… ¡No lo hubiera creído! Aún hoy, todavía me pregunto lo que Roy pensaría de todo esto… no creo que él hubiera tenido esto en mente para mí cuando me motivó a alistarme en el ejército.

Rick miró hacia la ventana de su habitación. La luz grisácea de aquel amanecer decembrino comenzaba a filtrarse tímidamente por entre los pliegues de las cortinas. Sonrió amodorrado cuando se percató de que sobre la mesita de noche, Lisa había colocado su modelo a escala del VF4-Skull Uno.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick sonrió enternecido, mientras tomaba el pequeño avión en su mano. - ¿Se habrá quedado dormida imaginando que podía ver al Skull Uno allá arriba en el cielo¡Dios santo! No sé qué es lo que sucede con ésta mujer que siempre me hace sentir tanto cariño y tanta ternura.

Siguiendo otro de sus viejos hábitos, el piloto más condecorado de la guerra espacial, comenzó a mover su caza a escala frente a sí, como si estuviera volando y haciendo suaves sonidos con la garganta, imitando las turbinas de la nave. Mientras jugueteaba con eso, su mente comenzó a tranquilizarse y su cuerpo a relajarse. Sin embargo aquel suave ronroneo y sus movimientos no pasaron desapercibidos para Lisa, quien comenzó a gruñir suavemente y a tallarse los ojos en una clara señal de que estaba por despertar.

Rick dejó de jugar con su VF4 a escala y sonrió, contemplando uno de los espectáculos que más le encantaban en la vida: el despertar de Lisa. Ese momento mágico y especial en el que la mañana se iluminaba con la suave luz esmeralda que parecía escapar de sus ojos adormilados cuando se entreabrían y le daban un breve atisbo de lo que debía de ser el color del paraíso.

- ¡Rick…!

- Buenos días, preciosa. – Rick susurró con voz apenas audible, mientras dejaba que sus labios acariciaran la frente de su esposa. - ¿Dormiste bien?

- Bien… - Lisa sonrió adormilada y de inmediato se acercó a él, buscando el calor de su cuerpo. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?

Rick sonrió y cerró los ojos, al tiempo que acunaba a Lisa contra su pecho y sentía su cabello rozándole la barbilla, al momento en que ella recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él y su mano comenzó a moverse traviesamente, metiéndose debajo de la camisa de su pijama para acariciarlo directamente sobre la piel.

- Todo tranquilo y sin incidentes que reportar. ¡Es una mañana helada, amor¿Por qué no tratas de dormir un poco más? – Rick le acariciaba la espalda.

- Hmmm… - Fue la única respuesta de ella, que ya había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, anticipándose a la sugerencia de su piloto.

Él suspiró y se relajó en aquel tibio abrazo, comenzando lenta pero inexorablemente a adormilarse. Fue la voz suave de Lisa la que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad después de unos momentos.

- Va a ser un día muy largo. – Ella comentó. – Estuve trabajando hasta muy tarde con lo de la parrilla de ascensos y asignaciones. Rick, tenemos una junta con los oficiales que están en esa parrilla, poco más tarde hoy. Sé que estuviste volando toda la noche y no quisiera—

- Ahí estaré. – Él se aseguró, remarcando su afirmación con un beso en la punta de la nariz de Lisa. – La junta es hasta las 1400 horas. Tengo tiempo de dormir un poco y luego bañarme e ir por allá… claro, eso es si me invitas a comer después.

- ¡Cuenta con ello, piloto! – Lisa sonrió y comenzó a acariciar el cuello de Rick con sus labios. - ¡Gracias, amor!

- De nada… - El piloto suspiró profundamente y se dejó consentir. - ¡Estoy muy cansado!

- ¿Entonces por qué no te duermes de una vez? – Lisa seguía besándolo en el cuello y acariciándole el pecho.

- No es mala idea… - Rick murmuró, sintiendo que ya no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos por más tiempo.

Lisa le quitó el avioncito que aún traía en las manos y lo colocó sobre la mesita de noche. Casi simultáneamente comenzó a acariciar el cabello rebelde del piloto, dándole un delicioso masaje que hizo que él se relajara por completo.

- Hayes… - Rick gruñó, a punto de cruzar la línea que lo separaba del mundo de los sueños.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Recuerdas esa pequeña panadería que está camino a la base?

- Sí…

- Iba pasando por ahí… los panaderos se levantan temprano¿sabes?

- Sí, sé que lo hacen.

Rick sonrió y entreabrió los ojos.

- Te traje una bolsita de galletitas de naranja, de las que te gustan… para que desayunes… y el café está listo también.

- ¡Oh Rick!

Lisa sonrió desde lo más profundo de su alma, mientras se inclinaba a besar a su esposo en los labios. Aquello más que un beso fue una caricia que se prolongó por varios segundos y que terminó cuando los labios de Lisa se apartaron de los de él y comenzaron a recorrerle el rostro, la línea de la mandíbula, hasta llegar a su frente.

Mientras Lisa seguía consintiéndolo con sus caricias y sus besos, Rick comenzó a caer en un sueño profundo, tranquilo y relajado. Su respiración se hizo rítmica y acompasada y Lisa lo besó suavemente en cada uno de sus ojos, antes de contemplarlo en silencio por unos minutos, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

- Descansa, mi amor. – Susurró. - ¡Te amo!

La almirante Hayes plantó un beso suave y prometedor en los labios de su piloto. Después, muy a su pesar salió de la cama, cuidando de no incomodarlo. Se puso su bata y se aseguró de que Rick estuviera cómodo y bien arropado. Enseguida apagó el despertador, antes de que sonara, y se dirigió al baño para, con una buena ducha caliente, comenzar el nuevo día.

-

* * *

-

El día en la oficina de la almirante Lisa Hayes transcurrió lento y lleno de actividad. Ella misma no podía explicarse como es que había tantas cosas, tantos pendientes y tantos imprevistos que había que atender. En días como ese era cuando más se ponía de manifiesto la necesitad imperiosa que había de reestructurar las fuerzas de defensa. Los primeros pasos ya se estaban dando, por supuesto… pero era necesario darle celeridad a ese proyecto y tratar de avanzar de manera disciplinada y segura hacia el objetivo.

Cuando Lisa vio el reloj que estaba sobre la pared de su oficina, se percató de que eran ya poco más de las 1300 horas. El día se había ido como agua y a pesar del trabajo que todavía tenía pendiente, no pudo evitar el sonreír al pensar que en una hora más vería a su piloto. Incluso tuvo el impulso de tomar el teléfono y llamarlo, sólo para ver cómo estaba y asegurarse de que no se hubiera quedado dormido… pero un toquido a la puerta de su oficina hizo que volviera a poner el auricular de vuelta en su sitio.

- Almirante Hayes… - Kelly entró. – El coronel Maistroff quiere hablar con usted, antes de su junta de las 1400 horas.

- Hazlo pasar. – Lisa respondió, recordando que Maistroff le había solicitado esa audiencia desde esa mañana que lo había encontrado en el estacionamiento de la base. – Y Kelly, por favor asegúrate de que todo esté listo en la sala de juntas para la reunión.

- ¡No se preocupe, almirante! Yo me hago cargo. – Su siempre eficiente asistente sonrió con un gesto de autosuficiencia que a Lisa le recordó mucho a su esposo.

La retirada de Kelly y la entrada de Maistroff en la oficina de la almirante fueron dos acontecimientos simultáneos. El coronel se detuvo frente al escritorio de Lisa y se llevó la mano a la sien, en un formal saludo militar que Lisa reciprocó.

- Almirante Hayes, agradezco su tiempo.

- No hay nada que agradecer, coronel. Por favor tome asiento… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Bien, antes de que vayamos a esa junta a reunirnos con los aspirantes a ascensos que se encuentran ya por aquí, quisiera reiterarle mis intenciones de solicitar un permiso temporal dentro del servicio, almirante.

- ¿Ya está seguro de lanzar su candidatura, coronel?

Maistroff se encogió de hombros y un gesto muy parecido a una sonrisa sincera apareció fugazmente en sus labios, al tiempo de que su mirada se clavaba en el ventanal a espaldas de Lisa.

- Necesitaba el apoyo de al menos 50 miembros del GTU. No le voy a mentir almirante, sé que no soy precisamente el oficial más carismático ni popular de la RDF. Por eso me sorprendió sobremanera obtener el apoyo del 85 por ciento de los delegados. Es mucho más de lo que yo hubiera esperado.

- Me alegro por usted, coronel. – Lisa respondió sinceramente. – Y no le miento al decir que su presencia va a ser echada de menos por estos lados. Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero—

- ¿Y quién no las tiene, almirante? En realidad debo de agradecerle a usted y—y al general Hunter. No es un secreto que ustedes gozan de la simpatía y la aprobación de una mayoría casi absoluta del consejo. El que ustedes me hayan otorgado cartas de recomendación para lanzarme por la candidatura sirvió de mucho. Y yo se los agradezco.

- Usted es un hombre capaz y sé que cumplirá con honor y dedicación su gestión en el GTU como delegado representante de Ciudad Macross…

- Si es que soy electo…

- No creo que tenga problemas con ello, coronel. – Lisa sonrió. – He hablado con el alcalde Luan y creo que el apoyo que usted tiene de parte de las autoridades municipales es evidente.

- Sí, así parece… el viejo Tommy me ha estado asesorando sobre muchos asuntos políticos y administrativos de la ciudad. Yo sé cómo se manejan las cosas dentro del consejo, almirante… después de la guerra creo que necesito algo de paz.

- No sabía que fuera usted tan optimista, coronel Maistroff. – Lisa no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Buscar la paz dentro de la política?

Y entonces, quizás por primera vez en su vida, Lisa escuchó que una risa sincera y espontánea escapaba de lo más profundo del pecho del coronel Maistroff. Risa que sin que pudiera evitarlo, terminó por contagiarla también a ella.

- Bien… - Maistroff recuperó su seriedad. – Es lo único que quería decirle, almirante. Espero que no haya problemas.

- Ninguno en lo absoluto, coronel. ¿A partir de cuándo deberá hacerse efectivo su permiso?

- En febrero se dará inicio a la campaña… así que quisiera que mi permiso fuera efectivo a partir del primero de ese mes.

- Cuente con ello.

Maistroff asintió y se puso de pie, mientras le hacía un saludo militar a Lisa. Ella correspondió y lo miró dirigirse a la puerta.

- La veré en la sala de juntas en unos minutos, almirante.

- Así será, coronel.

El coronel salió de la oficina de Lisa y ella se quedó mirando hacia la puerta, pensando en las cosas que se venían y en que a pesar de todo, la figura de Maistroff sería extrañada. A pesar de su carácter difícil y complicado, ella no podía cuestionar su lealtad ni su capacidad administrativa. Sería difícil encontrar a alguien que cubriera el puesto del coronel… y su perfil.

Apenas Maistroff había salido de la oficina, cuando la puerta se abrió y Rick apareció ahí, con una mano oculta detrás de su espalda y una sonrisa tierna y juguetona en su rostro. Lisa no pudo evitar el sonreír de oreja a oreja en cuanto lo vio entrar.

- ¡Amor! – Lisa se puso de pie para recibirlo. – Estaba pensando en llamarte…

- No es necesario… creo que te gané, Hayes.

Rick se acercó a ella y le mostró lo que ocultaba tan celosamente detrás de su espalda: una hermosa rosa blanca. La sonrisa de ella se hizo aún más esplendorosa y más deslumbrante cuando la recibió en sus manos, olfateando su dulce aroma antes de levantar sus ojos y dedicarle a Rick una mirada que hubiera sido capaz de derretir un iceberg. Y el corazón del piloto, que no era tan helado, sucumbió inmediatamente a su hechizo, sintiéndose maravillado de la manera que Lisa tenía de ponerlo bajo su embrujo con tan solo una mirada.

- ¡Es hermosa, Rick! Gracias…

- ¡Aw…¿Solamente '_gracias'_? – Rick hizo un puchero, mientras colocaba sus manos en las caderas de su esposa. – Esperaba un poco más que eso¿sabes?

- Un poco más… ¿Algo como esto, por casualidad?

Lisa lo tomó por la solapa de su uniforme y lo jaló hacia ella para atrapar sus labios en los suyos y besarlo de una manera tan intensa y tan íntima, que el buen piloto sintió que las piernas se le debilitaban y la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas.

- S—sí… - Rick tartamudeó cuando ella terminó aquel beso. – Algo… más o menos como eso.

Lisa soltó una risita traviesa y lo besó suavemente en la barbilla, antes de acariciarle la mejilla con su mano derecha, provocando que su piloto cayera en un estado de profunda adoración, mientras la miraba a los ojos sin dejar de acariciar su espalda y sus brazos.

- ¿Cómo ha estado tu día, amor? – Rick apenas pudo balbucear aquellas palabras.

- Bien… con algo de trabajo, pero las cosas van saliendo. Supongo que te topaste con Maistroff en el vestíbulo.

- Sip… - Rick recargó su frente en la de ella. – Y me puse celoso… ¿Cómo es que él pasa su tiempo contigo en tu oficina mientras yo no estoy presente?

- ¡Eres un tonto! – Lisa se rió y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

- ¿Todo bien entonces? – Rick le sonrió.

- Todo bien… en realidad vino a decirme que va a comenzar con su campaña política en febrero. Vino a recordarme que va a solicitar su permiso.

- ¡No sabes cómo voy a extrañar al buen coronel! – El piloto respondió sarcásticamente.

- ¡No seas así, Rick! – Lisa le dio un empujón juguetón en el pecho. – Tú sabes que Maistroff, como sea, es bastante eficiente en su trabajo.

- Mientras no se meta en asuntos operativos, todo está bien.

- ¡Oh no! Yo tengo a mi propio piloto estrella encargándose de los asuntos operativos de la RDF. Y jamás dejaría que nadie se metiera en sus decisiones.

- ¿Te refieres al mejor piloto de la RDF? – Contestó Rick, guiñándole el ojo.

- No, no me refiero ni a Max ni a Miriya… en realidad me refería a ti, amor.

- ¡Lisa Hayes! – Rick la soltó y se dio media vuelta, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y fingiendo indignación. - ¡No quiero hablar contigo! Eres muy mala conmigo…

Lisa se rió y se acercó para abrazarlo por detrás y recargar su mejilla en la espalda de su piloto consentido.

- ¿Ahora vas a hacer berrinche?

- Sí… y vas a tener que hacer por lo menos 10 puntos para contentarme.

- Demasiado fácil. – Lisa replicó, haciendo que Rick arrugara el ceño.

- Te lo voy a poner más difícil si eso es lo que quieres, Hayes. – Rick se dio media vuelta para mirarla de frente. – Cien puntos… antes de que el día termine.

- ¿Es un reto? – Los ojos de Lisa brillaban traviesamente con emoción contenida.

- Tómalo como quieras. – Rick respondió, dando un manotazo al aire, como si aquello no le interesara en realidad, aunque por dentro comenzaba a saborearse todo lo que Lisa haría para ganarse su absolución. – Pero si no los cumples, te voy a mandar a dormir al sofá—

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue tan rápido, que además de tomar a Rick completamente por sorpresa, lo hizo que se cuestionara seriamente su cordura y su autocontrol. Lisa lo empujó de una manera muy poco delicada y más bien agresiva, hasta derribarlo sin miramientos sobre el sofá de su oficina, mientras se sentaba en su regazo y comenzaba a besarlo de una manera tan llena de pasión y de una urgente necesidad, que el piloto sintió que el aire le faltaba y que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Cuando Lisa terminó con su despiadado ataque y finalmente le permitió a Rick tomar una bocanada del tan necesario aire, el piloto apenas y pudo entreabrir sus ojos y mirara a aquella mujer que lo mantenía atrapado debajo de su cuerpo sobre el sofá. No sabía como, pero había terminado totalmente tendido en aquel sillón y con Lisa completamente recostada sobre él.

- ¡Wow! – Rick apenas pudo murmurar.

- ¿Y bien? – Lisa preguntó, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, y a escasos centímetros del rostro del sometido general.

- ¿Y bien qué? – El piloto balbuceó, como si de pronto hubiera perdido la memoria.

- ¿Cuántos puntos?

Lisa le hizo un cariñito en la punta de la nariz, lo que provocó que Rick la arrugara, tratando de contener un estornudo, lo cuál provocó la risa de su esposa.

- Hmmm… - Rick se llevó un dedo al labio y levantó su mirada, como si estuviera considerando seriamente su respuesta. – No sé… un diez, quizás.

- ¿Esa es la máxima puntuación? – Lisa pregunto traviesa.

- Sí, es la máxima puntuación por evento. – Rick comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. – Podrías hacer más puntos ahora si quisieras…

- Lo siento mucho amor, pero es hora de ir a la reunión.

- ¡Aw no! – Rick la abrazó. - ¡Cinco minutos más!

- Rick… - Lisa se rió. – Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo.

- No estoy enojado… solo ofendido. Además, estoy tratando de ayudarte. Podríamos quedarnos aquí otros cinco minutos y bueno… podrías hacer más puntos. – Respondió Rick, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lisa se acercó peligrosamente a él y el piloto cerró los ojos y gimió profundamente cuando sintió los labios de ella posarse en su cuello y comenzar a subir lenta pero inexorablemente hacia ese lugar mágico que él tenía detrás de su oreja. La almirante Hayes sonreía contra la piel de él, mientras sentía como Rick estaba prácticamente ronroneando con las caricias que le estaba prodigando.

- Llevas… veinte… - Rick apenas pudo hablar, cuando Lisa se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. - ¡Eres buena, Hayes!

- Y es sólo el calentamiento. – Lisa le respondió coquetamente.

- ¡Lisa…!

La almirante se puso de pie, sin romper el contacto visual con su piloto. Le extendió las manos a Rick para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Él no se resistió y una vez que estuvo junto a Lisa, ella se acercó a él para arreglarle el uniforme y pasarle los dedos por entre sus mechones rebeldes para arreglárselos.

- ¿Qué haces? – Rick cruzó los ojos, haciendo bizcos, tratando de ver qué era lo que Lisa estaba haciendo con su cabello.

- Te doy una peinadita…

- ¿Una peinadita? – Rick sonrió.

- Y Dios sabe que esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer con tu cabello.

Los ojos de Lisa se encontraron con los de Rick y los dos soltaron una espontánea carcajada. Él se acercó para darle un fugaz beso en los labios a su esposa y ella lo tomó de la mano, para dirigirse a la puerta de su oficina.

- Ese besito apenas y alcanzó un _'uno'_ de puntuación. – Lisa protestó mientras iban.

- ¿Un _uno_? – Rick refunfuñó. - ¿Cómo un _'uno'_¡Ninguno de mis besos puede ser '_un_ _uno'_! Soy mejor que eso, Hayes… y en todo caso, yo soy el que te estoy dando puntaje a ti, no tú a mí.

- ¡Un uno, enojón! – Lisa insistió.

- ¡Pío! – Rick protestó enérgicamente, haciendo que Lisa se riera incontrolablemente.

Mientras seguían discutiendo, los dos salieron de la oficina de la almirante, dirigiéndose a la sala de juntas en donde, en unos minutos, tendrían que reunirse con los oficiales que estaban considerados para promociones a jefes, generales y almirantes en la parrilla de ascensos dentro de las acciones de la reestructuración de las fuerzas de defensa.

-

* * *

-

En la sala de reuniones #3, que era conocida en el edificio del almirantazgo como la Sala Azul, por el color de la decoración de la misma, estaban reunidas varias personas. Rick las observaba desde el salón contiguo en donde él, junto con Lisa y Maistroff, se habían reunido con dos representantes del GTU que habían acudido a dicha reunión: el coronel Angus Burkhard, primer vocal del Consejo para Asuntos Militares y de Seguridad del GTU y el abogado Odell Larkin, de la división de Asuntos Castrenses del Departamento Jurídico del GTU.

Mientras Lisa y Maistroff hablaban con los representantes del GTU, Rick no podía evitar el mirar a los diez militares que se encontraban reunidos, en perfecto silencio, en la Sala Azul. Sentados alrededor de las mesas de juntas que habían sido dispuestas en forma de herradura, trataban de mantener su ecuanimidad militar, pero a pesar de todo se notaban nerviosos. Rick los compadecía, él mismo se había sentido así en muchas ocasiones… esperando, sin saber qué esperar de lo que estaba por venir.

El joven general Hunter se preguntó, como frecuentemente lo hacía, como es que había llegado tan alto en el escalafón militar. Sabía que siempre se había esforzado mucho y había dado todo de sí… pero al ver a personas como aquellas, perfectos exponentes de la imagen militar y sobre todo, al estar al lado de alguien como Lisa, a veces él llegaba a sentirse indigno del cargo que ocupaba. Sin embargo aquello lo motivaba a tratar de superarse día a día, a dar lo mejor de sí y a cumplir su obligación con dedicación y con honor.

Aunque había otras motivaciones, Rick pensó, observando a Lisa sobre su hombro. Ella estaba hablando con el licenciado Larkin, comentando sobre algunos documentos que él le estaba mostrando. El piloto sonrió una sonrisa orgullosa y enternecida. ¡Le encantaba ver a Lisa actuar tan formal y profesional¡Si tan solo ella supiera lo orgulloso que él se sentía de ella y lo agradecido que le estaba! Él era el hombre que había llegado a ser gracias a ella. Y era por ella que él estaba decidido a llegar muy lejos… tan lejos como fuera necesario, con tal de convertirse en el hombre que Lisa merecía tener a su lado.

- Bien… - Lisa finalmente anunció. – Entonces ya estamos de acuerdo. Es hora…

Le hizo una señal al coronel Maistroff, quien se acercó a abrir la puerta que comunicaba aquella habitación con la Sala Azul. Lisa le sonrió a Rick y él le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un afectuoso apretoncito en el hombro. Cuando entraron a la sala contigua, el sargento que se encontraba de guardia al lado de la puerta se cuadró ceremoniosamente.

- ¡Almirante en cubierta! – El sargento anunció a voz en cuello.

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y se cuadraron formalmente ante la almirante. Ella les devolvió el saludo y tomó su lugar, al frente y al centro de la sala de juntas. El General Hunter se colocó a su derecha y el coronel Burkhard al otro lado. El coronel Maistroff y el abogado Larkin se sentaron en los extremos de la mesa principal.

Cuando ellos tomaron asiento, todos los demás militares también lo hicieron. Para nadie pasó desapercibida la manera en que el general Hunter, galantemente, sostuvo la silla para la almirante Hayes, lo que provocó algunas sonrisas disimuladas entre los presentes. Para todos ellos aquel era el primer encuentro con esos militares legendarios: Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter… y ninguno de ellos era ajeno a la historia de amor de esos dos jóvenes.

Fue el Coronel Maistroff quien tomó la palabra, dando lectura a la orden del día, la cuál comenzaba con el pase de lista de los jefes y oficiales presentes. Aquello estuvo a cargo del mismo coronel Maistroff, quien se apresuró a hacerlo para darle celeridad a aquella reunión.

Eran diez los militares que habían sido convocados en Ciudad Macross aquel día y que formaban parte de la parrilla de promociones y asignaciones y por tanto constituían el Personal Potencial para Promoción.

Por parte de la Fuerza Aérea, el coronel Oskar Brandtner, quien servía en la región de Europa; la mayor Sydney O'Rouke, de Australia y la capitana Jacqueline Harkness, de la zona de Norteamérica.

Por las Fuerzas Navales, el capitán Adrián Salgado, de la flota del Pacífico; el comandante Iker Medina, de la zona naval del Mediterráneo y el teniente comandante Ryan Bradley, que prestaba sus servicios en el Atlántico.

Y por el Ejército, el coronel Ahmed Al-Mansur, llegado de la guarnición de Medio Oriente; el teniente coronel Braulio Moretti, asignado a la zona de Sudamérica; el mayor Vanya Olevsky, de la zona militar de los Balcanes y el capitán Ian Evans, asignado a la guarnición Europea.

Cuando se comprobó que todos los convocados estaban presentes, se le dio la palabra a la almirante Hayes. Lisa se aclaró la garganta y arregló sus hojas sobre la mesa de trabajo. Miró a los ahí reunidos y luego, con gran solemnidad, comenzó a hablar.

- Buenas tardes y bienvenidos a Ciudad Macross. Les agradezco que hayan acudido a éste llamado. Sé que se convocó con bastante premura y que algunos de ustedes han tenido que viajar desde el otro lado del mundo para estar aquí, pero les aseguro que el esfuerzo valdrá la pena.

La almirante Hayes hizo una pausa para observar uno a uno a los militares ahí reunidos. Todos ellos eran veteranos de guerra… todos ellos eran mayores que ella misma. Y todos ellos la observaban con gran respeto y disciplina.

- Todos ustedes son nuestro personal potencial de promoción. – Lisa continuó. - Como ustedes saben, las Fuerzas de Defensa entrarán en un intenso periodo de reestructuración. Serán reorganizadas como estaban antes de la guerra, divididas en cuatro ramas de servicio, las cuales están representadas aquí el día de hoy: Fuerzas Espaciales, Fuerza Aérea, Armada y Ejército.

Lisa miró al coronel Burkhard, cediéndole la palabra para que él prosiguiera.

- Después de la guerra hubo necesidad de crear una cadena de mandos temporal para podernos reagrupar y reorganizar. – Burkhard habló. – Pero ahora que ya hemos logrado estabilizar la situación en la Tierra, es imperativo que llevemos a cabo ésta reorganización. Es por ello que los hemos convocado a ustedes, militares con categorías de jefes y oficiales, para cubrir las vacantes de jefes, generales y almirantes en los cuadros de las Fuerzas de Defensa.

La almirante Hayes retomó la palabra y les recordó que ellos habían sido notificados de su ingreso a la parrilla de promociones y comisiones y que se les había hecho de su conocimiento su estado de Personal Potencial de Promoción. Según la ley y los reglamentos que regían la RDF, ellos habían tenido un periodo para renunciar a dicha posibilidad de ascenso, presentando su resolución por escrito. Como ningún documento había sido recibido en ese sentido, se asentaba en actas que los diez militares habían aceptado pasar por el proceso de evaluación, mismo que sería llevado a cabo en la Base Macross en los días siguientes.

Fue el turno del coronel Burkhard de tomar la palabra otra vez, para explicar al personal potencial cuál sería el proceso de promoción. Les explicó que hasta ese momento se habían estado otorgando ascensos en situaciones extraordinarias, por actos meritorios, por acuerdos del GTU o siguiendo los lineamientos de los ascensos en tiempo de guerra, para premiar actos de valor o extraordinario mérito en el desarrollo de operaciones militares, por necesidades de la situación o bien para cubrir las vacantes en la cadena de mandos.

Pero ahora había llegado el tiempo de profesionalizar las fuerzas de defensa, reorganizarlas y volver a aplicar las leyes y reglamentos que hasta esos momentos habían sido hechos a un lado, aplicando en su lugar resoluciones económicas debido a la urgencia de las circunstancias. Aquellos ascensos serían los primeros que se llevarían a cabo con apego a la ley y siguiendo los procedimientos legales pertinentes.

- Los ascensos serán conferidos siempre que ustedes cumplan con los requisitos que estipula la ley y el reglamento, considerando los resultados que se obtengan en las promociones. – Lisa explicó. – Ya se ha llevado a cabo una primera etapa en la que el alto mando de la RDF ha hecho la propuesta al Consejo del GTU para determinar al personal potencial de promociones. Esta etapa concluyó hoy, en el momento en que ustedes se presentaron a ésta reunión. Ya se han enviado sus expedientes al Consejo para Asuntos Militares y de Seguridad del GTU para su revisión. Ellos han verificado que la información esté completa y conforme a la ley. Por eso están ustedes aquí el día de hoy.

- La segunda etapa, - Continuó el coronel Burkhard. – Comienza con la concentración del personal aquí en la Base Macross para la aplicación de los exámenes médicos y teóricos, así como las pruebas prácticas y de capacidad física correspondientes. Dichas pruebas serán supervisadas por el General Hunter como representante de la RDF y por un servidor, como representante del CONAMSE. Todas las pruebas serán aplicadas aquí en la Base Macross y el examen médico en el Hospital Central Militar de la ciudad y una vez concluidos los exámenes, los aquí presentes conformaremos la Comisión de Evaluación y decidiremos quienes de ustedes ameritan sus ascensos correspondientes.

- La Comisión de Evaluación tomará en cuenta varios aspectos para sus promociones, como lo son su desempeño profesional, su capacidad de liderazgo, su actuación militar en general, todo esto para reunir los elementos de juicio sobre el mérito, la aptitud y la competencia profesional de todos ustedes. El proceso de evaluación se enfocará en cuatro áreas fundamentales.

Lisa siguió explicando mientras, para reforzar sus palabras, algunas imágenes, cuadros sinópticos y otros elementos visuales auxiliares comenzaban a ser proyectados en la pantalla a sus espaldas.

- El área objetiva, que constará de la revisión de sus expedientes, sus ascensos previos, su tiempo de servicio, su antigüedad, cargos y comisiones desempeñadas, preparación profesional, sus recompensas militares obtenidas, sus condecoraciones y conducta militar y civil. El área de análisis y consulta, en donde se evaluará su continuidad en la carrera militar y sus actividades militares significativas. El área de salud, con su examen médico para determinar su estado general de salud y finalmente, el área de capacidad física, que se evaluará por medio de sus pruebas físicas.

Mientras ellos hablaban, un sargento asistente había pasado por los lugares de cada uno de los ahí reunidos para entregarles el material impreso que contenía todas las leyes y regulaciones de las que la almirante Hayes y el coronel Burkhard estaban hablando. Se hizo un silencio, durante el cual los militares se ocuparon en echarle un vistazo a los documentos que tenían en las manos. Después la almirante Hayes volvió a tomar la palabra:

- ¿Está todo claro?

- Sí, almirante. – Todos respondieron al unísono.

Lisa asintió y decidió que no tenía caso alargar más aquella reunión. Los siguientes días serían de mucha actividad para todos ellos. Tendrían que someterse a sus exámenes físicos, médicos, de aptitud, de conocimientos… al menos podrían descansar aquel día y relajarse un poco después de los viajes que habían tenido que hacer para llegar a Ciudad Macross, procedentes de sus diversos lugares de comisión.

- En ese caso, - Lisa se puso de pie y todos la imitaron. – Pueden retirarse a descansar. Mañana a primera hora deberán presentarse en el Hospital Central Militar, en donde se comenzará con las evaluaciones correspondientes. ¡Suerte a todos y bienvenidos!

Al unísono, todos los militares ahí presentes se cuadraron ante la almirante y le hicieron un formal saludo militar. Ella les devolvió el saludo y después salió por la puerta lateral, seguida de quienes la habían acompañado en aquella reunión. En realidad no había mucho más que decir y después de algunos comentarios y una breve charla en el salón contiguo, todos se despidieron. El coronel Burkhard y el licenciado Larkin también estaban cansados y decidieron retirarse a descansar. Todos los ahí reunidos salieron de aquel recinto y tomaron su camino.

El camino de Lisa y Rick fue, por supuesto, el que conducía a la oficina de la almirante. Una vez que dieron vuelta por el pasillo y el piloto se aseguró que nadie los viera, sorpresivamente tomó a Lisa por la cintura y la empujó hasta que la pared detuvo su avance a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué haces? – Lisa preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Alguna vez te había dicho lo mucho que me encanta verte actuar tan formal y con tanta seriedad? – Rick la besó en el cuello. - ¡Me dieron ganas de sacar a todos de esa oficina y—y bueno, darte una oportunidad de que hicieras más puntos conmigo!

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió. - ¡Esto es serio, amor!

- ¡Claro que lo es! A menos que quieras irte a dormir al sofá…

- Bueno, en primer lugar, hablaba de la reunión y de todo el asunto de las promociones… tú vas a ser uno de los evaluadores, a fin de cuentas.

- Lo sé… ¡Que importante me he vuelto! – Rick susurró, sin dejar de besarla.

- Y en segundo lugar… - Lisa ya tenía problemas tratando de mantener la compostura y el hilo de sus ideas. – En segundo lugar, no creo que me enviaras a dormir al sofá…

- ¿Ah, no? Me subestimas, Hayes…

- No lo resistirías…

Rick se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos con seriedad. Lisa sonrió traviesamente, regalándole su mejor cara de niña buena… y esos ojitos que él encontraba imposibles de resistir.

- ¿Sabes algo? Quizás tengas razón… pero no importa… si no juntas tus 100 puntos antes de que llegue la noche, voy a hacer berrinche y a estar muy ofendido.

- ¡Tonto! – Lisa lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla. - ¿Y cuántos puntos me darás por invitarte a comer?

- Depende…

- ¿De qué tan buena esté la comida?

- Más bien de qué tan bueno esté el postre… - Rick le guiñó el ojo, provocando una carcajada en la almirante.

- ¡Eres terrible, Rick! – Lisa siguió besándolo en la mejilla, en el cuello y en la frente una y otra vez. - ¡Eres un sinvergüenza!

- ¡Y por eso me quieres tanto!

- ¡Y por eso te quiero tanto! – Lisa aceptó.

- ¡Hey! – La voz conocida de Max vino a sacarlos de su pequeño mundo. – Venia a ver si querían salir a comer algo con Miriya y conmigo, pero parece que ustedes ya se adelantaron… y ya van por el postre.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick se separó de Lisa. - ¡Pero si es el señor destructor de hogares! Muchas gracias, señor… por tu culpa yo hice berrinche y Lisa está castigada.

- ¿Qué? – Max sacudió la cabeza, sin entender a qué se refería su amigo. – Rick… ¿De qué demonios estás hablando¿Qué hice?

- Olvídalo Max… - Lisa se abrazó a Rick. – Lo que pasa es que no ha dormido mucho y ya tiene hambre, por eso anda de berrinchudo.

- ¿Pero yo qué hice?

- Destruiste mi ego masculino, nada más eso. – Rick le soltó un golpe juguetón a su amigo. - ¡Ya me las veré contigo!

- Bien… como sea. ¿Entonces si van a comer con nosotros? – Max comenzó a caminar a la par que sus amigos.

- ¡Claro! – Lisa le sonrió. – Vamos saliendo de una reunión y estamos hambrientos… y bueno, tengo que seguir haciendo puntos, si no quiero irme a dormir al sofá esta noche.

- Les juro que no sé de qué me están hablando. – Max se rió. – Así que ni siquiera lo intentaré… Miriya nos está esperando en el estacionamiento. Encontramos un nuevo restaurante cerca del parque acuático que está en la rivera este del Lago Gloval y parece ser bastante bueno… ¿Qué dicen?

- Ajá… - Rick respondió, sin poner mucha atención, pues estaba besando a Lisa mientras caminaban.

Max los miró y no pudo evitar el sonreír y sentirse contento y emocionado por sus amigos. Le gustaba verlos juntos y tan felices y enamorados. Lisa y Rick tenían un lenguaje lleno de códigos y señales que solamente ellos entendían… tenían un repertorio de chistes privados y una manera de comunicarse entre ellos que no requería palabras, sino únicamente un gesto, una mirada, una palabra… y para Max Sterling, ese era el verdadero lenguaje del amor.

-

* * *

-

Esa noche los Hunter-Hayes llegaron a su casa sintiéndose particularmente agotados y molidos después de un día de trabajo que, en caso de Rick, se había alargado demasiado sobre todo considerando el hecho de que había pasado la noche anterior volando y que no había dormido demasiado.

Aún era temprano, pero los planes de ambos militares eran simplemente cenar, darse una ducha e irse a la cama. Incluso la cena era algo en lo que no deseaban complicarse la existencia, por lo que se habían detenido en el Café Seciele a comprar baggettes, una ensalada doble y unas rebanadas de pay de manzana recién horneado.

Rick entró a la estancia de la casa y puso la bolsa con comida sobre la mesita de café, mientras Lisa iba directamente a la cocina a traer algunos platos, cubiertos y bebidas. La razón por la que ambos querían cenar viendo la televisión era porque esa tarde los reporteros de las noticias de la noche de MBS habían ido a entrevistar a Lisa, para preguntarle sobre los inminentes ascensos del personal congregado en la Base Macross.

- Entonces estamos hablando de tres días de pruebas… - Rick prosiguió con la conversación que habían estado teniendo camino a casa. – Mañana será su examen médico, el día siguiente los exámenes físicos y después los teóricos y prácticos.

- Así es… - Lisa respondió desde la cocina. – El viernes vamos a reunirnos a hacer las evaluaciones pertinentes y el lunes tenemos que ir a Ciudad Monumento a una reunión con el Consejo de Seguridad y Asuntos Militares.

Rick se dejó caer en el sofá y suspiró profundamente, dejando salir todo el cansancio del día. Ir a Ciudad Monumento no parecía ser una mala idea en absoluto. Sobre todo porque haría el viaje con Lisa. Pensaba proponerle que volaran a Monumento desde el sábado por la mañana para aprovechar el fin de semana. Iba a poner aquella idea en palabras, cuando Lisa entró llevando todo lo necesario para comenzar a comer.

- Te agradezco mucho que hayas aceptado ser parte de la comisión evaluadora, como representante del GTU, Rick. – Lisa le sonrió, mientras ponía su cargamento sobre la mesita de café. – Significa mucho para mí contar con tu apoyo en todo esto.

- ¡Ni lo menciones, preciosa! – Rick se inclinó para tomar una lata de Petite Cola y destaparla. – Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo. Si tú dices rana, yo brinco… si tú dices vuela, yo pregunto qué tan alto.

Lisa miró a su piloto y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado y destapaba su botella de agua mineral. Rick le guiñó el ojo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Aunque no niego que estoy algo nervioso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… todos esos oficiales y jefes que vamos a evaluar… ellos… son militares de alto rango, muy preparados y experimentados. Gente que ha llegado hasta ese puesto gracias a su desempeño militar, a su entrega y devoción y a su trabajo… son personas que salieron de Academias Militares y que tienen historiales impresionantes… el que me toque a mí evaluarlos… precisamente a mí… es decir, sé que tengo un rango más alto y todo pero… a veces siento que simplemente estuve en el lugar correcto en el momento preciso¿sabes? Después de todo mis promociones vinieron en tiempo de guerra y fueron hechas de manera económica y—

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo interrumpió, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos para que comprendiera la seriedad de lo que iba a decirle. - ¡No digas eso, amor! Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo¿me escuchas? Tú sabes que eres lo mejor que tenemos en la RDF y tu experiencia en combate es mucho mayor que la de todos esos oficiales y jefes juntos. Tú has probado ser no sólo un excelente piloto de combate, sino un buen líder y un gran estratega. De entre todos los que estábamos reunidos hoy ahí en esa reunión, tú eras el soldado más capaz y experimentado… tu has visto cosas que los demás solamente hemos leído en los textos… y has regresado para contarla.

- ¡Aw, Lisa! – Rick se sonrojó. – Eso no es verdad… tú eres el prototipo de la imagen militar en todo sentido. Yo jamás me atrevería a compararme contigo, princesa.

Lisa sonrió y se acercó a besar a su piloto suavemente en los labios antes de continuar.

- Los dos vivimos demasiado en muy poco tiempo, Rick… pero jamás te cuestiones tu valor ni como militar ni como persona. ¡Eres el piloto más valiente y entregado que he conocido en mi vida! Y el hombre más noble y más decente también.

La almirante de la RDF decidió reforzar sus palabras con un beso suave, profundo y lleno de amor que plantó en los labios de Rick antes de continuar:

- Por otro lado, el hecho de que tus ascensos hayan venido en tiempo de guerra es aún más meritorio, amor. Los obtuviste como reconocimientos a tu valor, a tus actos de mérito extraordinario y para cubrir las vacantes en la cadena de mando. Los hombres y mujeres que han venido a Macross para presentar sus exámenes de promoción han tenido tiempo para pensarlo, para prepararse, para alistarse a lo que viene… e incluso la opción de rechazar el ascenso si así lo preferían. A nosotros jamás se nos dieron esas oportunidades, Rick… nosotros jamás tuvimos tiempo de prepararnos para nuestros ascensos… mucho menos la opción de rechazarlos.

- Viéndolo de esa manera… - El piloto respondió pensativo, pero de pronto una brillante sonrisa apareció en sus labios. - ¡Gracias, amor! Tú siempre sabes qué decir para hacerme sentir mejor.

- Te conozco demasiado bien, Hunter. – Lisa sonrió y le tocó traviesamente la punta de la nariz.

- Y por eso te amo tanto.

Rick atrapó la mano de Lisa y sin romper el contacto visual con ella, comenzó a besarle las yemas de los dedos, provocando que Lisa se estremeciera con aquellas suaves caricias y con esa mirada intensa que él le estaba dedicando.

- Estaba pensando… ¿Por qué no vamos a Monumento desde el viernes por la tarde o quizás el sábado por la mañana? Podríamos aprovechar el tiempo… pasear un rato… ir a comprar algunos regalos de navidad.

- ¿Sabes algo? – Lisa sonrió. - ¡La idea me parece estupenda! Aunque… creo que sería mejor irnos el sábado. Tengo que presentar el informe final en la reunión del lunes y tendré que trabajar en él después de la junta del viernes.

- No te preocupes, mi vida. Yo te voy a ayudar. – Rick la besó en medio de los ojos.

- Gracias, Rick. – Lisa susurró, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. – Ya quiero salir de esto… será algo menos en la agenda. En cuanto terminemos con todo éste asunto de los ascensos, podremos hacer un alto hasta año nuevo, en lo que a la reestructuración se refiere. Así podré enfocarme en—

Las palabras de Lisa murieron en su garganta y Rick la tomó de las manos, besándoselas una y otra vez, perfectamente conciente de porqué Lisa no había podido proseguir con lo que estaba diciendo.

- Todo va a salir muy bien, amor. – Rick le dijo. – Cuenta con todo mi apoyo para la preparación de la ceremonia luctuosa de enero. ¡Te prometo que voy a estar ahí a cada paso del camino!

- Gracias, Rick… - La voz de la almirante fue apenas audible. – No sé qué haría sin ti…

- ¡Hey! – El piloto puso su dedo debajo de la barbilla de ella y la obligó a mirarlo. - ¿Por qué esa carita tan triste¿Me regalas una sonrisa?

Lisa no pudo evitar la sonrisa que poco a poco comenzó a formarse en sus labios… sonrisa que se reflejó en el rostro de su esposo. Él asintió con la cabeza y se acercó para besarla en los ojos.

- ¡Listo! Así te ves más bonita… no te preocupes por nada, chiquita. Todo va a salir bien. Además, creo que es momento de que comencemos a planear la navidad… va a ser nuestra primera navidad juntos, como familia. ¡Y quiero que sea inolvidable!

- Lo será, amor. – Lisa lo besó en la mejilla. – Yo sé que lo será… ¿sabes? Generalmente las familias tienen sus tradiciones navideñas… y yo en lo particular quisiera que nosotros tuviéramos las nuestras.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Rick sonrió. - ¿Y qué tienes en mente, preciosa?

- Bueno… - Lisa se dejó ir a los brazos del piloto para que él la abrazara y ella recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él. – Quiero que nuestra tradición navideña sea que siempre, siempre sin importar lo que suceda, pasemos la navidad juntos… ¡Siempre, Rick!

- Sin importar lo que suceda. – Rick asintió y la besó en la frente. - ¡Es una promesa!

Lisa sonrió y levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos llenos de cariño y ternura de su piloto. Él se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios. Fue un beso corto, tras el cuál el piloto se separó de ella y tomó el control remoto de la televisión.

- ¡Ahora vamos a ver el noticiero de la noche! No sabes cuanto me encanta ver a mi esposa en la televisión… ¡Te ves preciosa, Lisa!

- ¡Adulador! – La almirante se sonrojó y se inclinó sobre la mesita de café.. – Vamos a comer… toma, tu baggette especial de albóndigas con salsa marinera y queso manchego.

- ¡Rico! – El piloto tomó el alimento que ella le ofrecía y se lo saboreó por adelantado.

Los dos comenzaron a comer, mientras veían el noticiero y hacían algunos comentarios sobre las noticias que estaban pasando. No eran nada importante en realidad, lo cuál era bueno. Bien decía el dicho que cuando no hay noticias es una buena noticia.

Pasaron algunas notas sobre la obra pública que se estaba llevando a cabo en la ciudad, sobre algunas consideraciones de tránsito que debían tomarse en cuenta para evitar pasar por las zonas de la ciudad que se encontraban en reparación, sobre el estado del tiempo e incluso en la sección deportiva, sobre el partido inaugural que se celebraría en el nuevo estadio deportivo de Ciudad Macross y en el cuál el equipo de fútbol soccer de la ciudad se enfrentaría a su similar de la ciudad Onogi, en el arranque del torneo de invierno, el primero a celebrarse después del holocausto.

- Las cosas vuelven a tomar su cause normal. – Rick pensó.

- ¡Ciudad Onogi! – Lisa lo sacó de sus meditaciones. - ¿Sabes? Creo que ahí sería un buen sitio para tener una base naval una vez que se haya concretado la reestructuración, con los astilleros que tienen en esa ciudad, yo creo que—

Rick había sonreído al percatarse de que la mente militar de Lisa jamás dejaba de trabajar. Y eso, a decir verdad, era una de las cosas que, si bien antes lo exasperaban, ahora había aprendido a respetar e incluso a admirar de ella: su devoción al sus deberes y su entrega al servicio. Si el piloto quiso hacer algún comentario al respecto, ya no tuvo la oportunidad, pues el presentador de las noticias había dado paso a la siguiente cápsula en el noticiero… que precisamente era la entrevista con la almirante Lisa Hayes-Hunter.

- Se escucha muy bien… - Rick sonrió. – Almirante Lisa Hayes-Hunter…

Lisa le dedicó una sonrisa y él la tomó de la mano. No importaba cuántas veces la entrevistaran, ella siempre se ponía un tanto nerviosa al verse en televisión y Rick lo sabía. Lisa no era una mujer a la que le gustara estar frente a las cámaras ni los reflectores. A ella no le gustaba ser el centro de la atención ni tenía afanes protagónicos ni poses de diva… como otras mujeres que él había conocido.

- ¡Que mujer tan hermosa! – Rick lanzó un silbido cuando Lisa apareció en la pantalla. - ¿Habías visto alguna vez unos ojos más hermosos¡Y se ve tan bien en ese uniforme de almirante¡Demonios, creo que estoy enamorado!

Lisa comenzó a reír con aquella ocurrencia de su piloto, pero le hizo la señal de que guardara silencio para escuchar cómo había quedado la nota. Era un hecho de la vida de que el cuarto de edición podía transformar cualquier comentario inocente en todo un chisme totalmente fuera de contexto y era por eso que Lisa siempre procuraba ver las entrevistas que eran transmitidas en el noticiario.

La nota, sin embargo, fue breve y sin mayores complicaciones. Cuando enviaron a cortes comerciales, Lisa suspiró profundamente y Rick se acercó para besarla en la mejilla.

- ¡Te ves hermosa en la televisión! Y pensar que miles de hombres alrededor de Ciudad Macross debieron haber visto esa entrevista esta noche y ahora deben de estar muriéndose de envidia del maldito demonio con suerte que tiene a la almirante Hayes en éste momento a su lado…

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió. - ¡Eres maravilloso!

- Lo soy… y ahora, en atención a que aún te faltan algunos puntos… - El piloto se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

- ¿Cuántos faltan? – Lisa le respondió, siguiéndole el juego.

- Veinticinco.

- ¡No seas tramposo, Rick¡Me faltaban sólo 20! – Lisa protestó.

- Sí, pero como te reíste de mí cuando estábamos en el Café Seciele, te quité cinco. ¿Te acuerdas?

- ¡Eso no fue justo! No me reí de ti… solo se me hizo graciosa la cara que hiciste cuando—

- Cuando estábamos esperando en la fila y tú me besaste por sorpresa. – Rick fingió enfado. - ¿Qué cara querías que hiciera¡Me tomaste por sorpresa!

- ¡Y un beso sorpresa vale por lo menos 20 puntos!

- ¡No importa! Te quité cinco por mala y se acabó… y si yo fuera tú, en vez de estar discutiendo mejor me pondría a trabajar, Hayes…

- Hmmm… - Lisa sonrió traviesamente. - ¿Veinticinco, eh?

- Y si no te pones en acción pueden comenzar a acumular intereses. Tú dirás…

Lisa se acercó a Rick y lo empujó contra el respaldo del sofá, mientras comenzaba a besarlo suave y seductoramente en el cuello. El piloto hizo un gesto de absoluta felicidad y placer, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y dejando escapar un gruñido profundo que hizo que Lisa se sintiera orgullosa de ella misma.

- ¡No es justo, Hayes… conoces mis puntos débiles! – Él gimió roncamente.

- _"Conoce a tu oponente…"_ - Lisa seguía besándolo lentamente, torturándolo con aquello. – _"Y conócete a ti mismo y en cien combates, nunca estarás en peligro…" _– La almirante sonrió traviesamente contra la piel de su piloto. "_La invencibilidad reside en la defensa… las posibilidades de vencer, en el ataque." – _Lisa continuaba con aquel ataque despiadado._ - "Cuando tus fuerzas son insuficientes, defiende… cuando son numerosas, ataca."_

- ¡Por todos los cielos, mujer! – Rick suspiró. - ¿Cómo es que, salido de tus labios, hasta Sun Tzu puede sonar tan…?

- ¿Provocativo? – Lisa completó, atrapando traviesamente el lóbulo de la oreja de Rick en sus labios y dándole un mordisquito juguetón.

_- En otras noticias, _- La voz del presentador en la televisión parecía venir de muy lejos. – _En los espectáculos, durante la más reciente visita de Lynn Minmei, la Señorita Macross a la ciudad en días pasados, para filmar un especial navideño para la MBS, hubo fuertes rumores de que su compañía disquera, la Blackwood Records podría—_

Lisa se había quedado súbitamente quieta al escuchar aquello, pero Rick fue más rápido que ella y con un movimiento preciso, le dio un manotazo al control remoto para apagar la televisión. Lisa lo miró a los ojos, preguntándose si él no querría saber en qué había terminado todo ese asunto con Minmei.

Pero la respuesta de Rick fue simple, directa y contundente. Le sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo… una de esas sonrisas que solo ella conocía, porque sólo a ella le dedicaba. Y después se deslizó en el sofá, para quedar recostado, mientras hacía que Lisa quedara completamente sobre él y la jalaba hacía sí, buscando sus labios con desesperación.

- ¡No te detengas! Unos cuantos míseros puntitos más y te levantaré el castigo. – El piloto susurró contra sus labios. – Soy todo tuyo…

Lisa no necesitaba que él se lo dijera… no después de lo que acababa de suceder… no cuando ella sabía, sin ninguna duda, que el amor completo y absoluto de ese piloto rebelde le pertenecía a ella y sólo a ella, única y exclusivamente.

La almirante Hayes se dejó ir sobre Rick Hunter como una leona sobre su presa, tomándolo por sorpresa y sorprendiéndolo gratamente por la energía, la pasión y el amor que ella ponía en aquel beso… y en las delirantes caricias que lo acompañaban. El piloto apretó sus ojos y se dejó consentir, mientras sentía a Lisa en cada rincón de su cuerpo… sus manos, sus labios, su cabello, todo en ella había entrado a aquella batalla, proporcionándole a Rick un placer tan deliciosamente perfecto, que por un momento pensó que enloquecería irremediablemente.

Veinticinco puntos fueron una cifra realmente insignificante para calificar lo que Lisa lo hizo sentir esa noche… o para definir los sentimientos tan profundos que ella despertaba en su alma y en su corazón. Sentimientos que solamente podían ser definidos como un amor tan fuerte, tan verdadero y tan real que el universo entero y la eternidad misma perdería su sentido y su significado para el piloto, sin el amor de Lisa Hayes.

-

* * *

-

La noche era particularmente fría y oscura. El general Hunter, completamente exhausto después de aquel día tan agotador y de sus _actividades nocturnas_ con la almirante Hayes, había caído en un sueño profundo y relajado tan pronto como su cabeza se había posado en su almohada.

Era de madrugada cuando el piloto despertó sin ningún motivo aparente. Gruñó y murmuró algunas palabras incomprensibles antes de volverse a acomodar y cerrar sus ojos. Fue entonces que notó que Lisa estaba acostada en el extremo de la cama, dándole la espalda. Casi como por reflejo él se acercó a ella, buscando aquel contacto físico que le era ya tan necesario como el aire. Además, en algún rincón de su adormilada mente él pensó que Lisa era muy friolenta y que no estaba de más tratar de proporcionarle algo de calor extra para que durmiera tranquila.

Pero cuando el piloto se movió hacia donde ella estaba, un sonido hizo que se paralizara por completo… había sido un sonido apagado y amortiguado contra la almohada en la que Lisa estaba descansando… los ojos de Rick se abrieron, perdiendo de inmediato cualquier atisbo de sueño y él comprendió qué era lo que lo había despertado…

Lisa… ella estaba llorando.

Por un segundo el piloto dudó entre acercarse a ella y tratar de consolarla o bien darle algo de espacio y privacidad. Pero aquella duda fue momentánea y fugaz. Lisa era su esposa y jamás la dejaría sufrir sola. Él estaba ahí para cuidarla, para reconfortarla, para compartir los buenos y los malos momentos y sobre todo, para levantar la carga de sus hombros… esa carga que a veces se volvía tan pesada para una sola persona.

Rick se acercó a Lisa y la abrazó estrechamente por la espalda, apretándola posesivamente contra sí y dándole un beso suave y lleno de amor en la mejilla antes de que su mano encontrara la de ella y sus dedos se entrelazaran.

- ¿Qué pasa, bonita? – La voz de Rick, a pesar de ser apenas un susurro, se escuchó tierna y llena de cariño y comprensión. - ¿Estás bien¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Un nuevo sollozo escapó de los labios de Lisa y él sintió cómo ella apretaba su mano en la de ella, como si buscara con ese sencillo gesto, aferrarse a la vida. Rick la abrazó aún más estrechamente y volvió a besarla en la mejilla. Ella sacudió levemente la cabeza y sorbió sus lágrimas.

- Lo siento, amor… yo—no quise despertarte, yo…

- ¡Shhhh! – Él la tranquilizó. – Lisa, tú sabes que estoy aquí para ti, sin importar lo que pase, sin importar la hora del día o de la noche… ¿Te sientes bien¿Necesitas que lo hablemos?

Lisa guardó silencio por unos minutos. Él no quería apresurarla ni presionarla, así que simplemente esperó a que ella estuviera lista para hablar… o si no se sentía lista para hacerlo, por lo menos quería que ella sintiera que él estaba ahí y que podía confiar en él… podía contar con él... incondicionalmente.

- No es nada, Rick… - Lisa apenas pudo reunir las fuerzas para pronunciar esas palabras. – Es solo que—yo, bueno… estaba pensando en—en todo el asunto de la ceremonia luctuosa y todo eso y…

La voz de Lisa murió en su garganta y le fue imposible seguir hablando. Rick lo entendió todo, aunque desde el principio había imaginado que algo así era lo que estaba sucediendo. Conocía demasiado bien a su esposa. El piloto le acarició el cabello, para hacerlo a un lado y plantarle un beso suave y tierno en el cuello, justo en ese sitio mágico en donde él podía sentir la vida de ella, su pulso.

- Estuviste al frente de la ceremonia fúnebre cuando fue su momento, amor. – Rick le respondió, susurrando en la oscuridad de la noche. – Y estuviste ahí en una sola pieza, fuerte, serena, calmada… aunque por dentro estabas destrozada. Si pudiste hacerlo entonces, sé que podrás hacerlo ahora. ¡Tienes mucho por lo cuál sentirte orgullosa, amor! Y sé que el almirante Gloval, donde esté, se siente muy, muy orgulloso de ti.

- Gracias Rick… - Lisa murmuró. – Es que no entiendo como, aunque pasen los meses, a veces los recuerdos vuelven a surgir con tanta fuerza y… - Lisa se detuvo y trató de reprimir un nuevo sollozo.

- Lisa, amor… recuerda lo que dijo ese Sun Tzu al que tanto admiras… _"si un comandante considera a sus hombres como sus hijos, éstos están dispuestos a seguirlo a donde sea. Los quiere como sus hijos y ellos están dispuestos a morir con él". _

Si lo que Rick había intentado era calmar a Lisa, aquello tuvo exactamente el efecto contrario. Él sintió cómo ella se sacudió en sus brazos y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar.

- Ellas murieron con él… y yo—

- Alguien tenía que continuar con su legado, amor. – Rick le susurró. - ¿Y quién mejor que la increíble oficial que había sido como su hija? Alguien que conocía exactamente cuales eran sus planes… comprendía su visión de la vida y compartía esa pasión y esos ideales por los que él siempre luchó, hasta el final… el que tu hayas sobrevivido te convierte en la albacea del legado de Gloval, bonita. Y esa es tu verdadera misión en la Tierra…

- Rick… - Ella apenas pudo susurrar. - Siempre sabes qué decir para hacerme sentir mejor¿no es cierto?

El arrogante piloto sonrió una pequeña sonrisa e hizo un movimiento para obligar a Lisa a que se diera la media vuelta y pudiera mirarla de frente. Ella no se resistió, antes bien giró en los brazos de Rick y se encontró con un par de hermosos ojos azules que brillaban incluso en la oscuridad de la habitación y que la observaban con adoración.

- Bueno, al menos lo intento. – Él sonrió y la besó en la frente. – Además, yo también estoy en deuda con el almirante Gloval… él me dio la oportunidad de vivir éste hermoso amor contigo, mi vida… y mi misión en esta vida es cuidarte, protegerte y siempre estar a tu lado… apoyándote y ayudándote en tu propia misión.

- Gracias, Rick… - La voz de Lisa era apenas audible, pero ahora había algo más en el tono de la misma; ahora su voz destilaba amor. – Gracias por comprenderme… por apoyarme y por—por estar a mi lado.

- Jamás te voy a abandonar, Lisa. Siempre voy a estar a tu lado… ¡Te amo!

Para darle más fuerza y significado a sus palabras, el piloto se acercó a su esposa para besarla suave y tentativamente en los labios, sin querer sobrepasarse con ella en esos momentos, llegando solamente hasta donde ella le permitía llegar.

Pero aquel beso pareció ser exactamente lo que Lisa necesitaba. Apenas los labios del él se habían posado en los suyos, ella se aferró a su piloto como si de ello dependiera su vida. Sus labios se entreabrieron, invitándolo a profundizar el beso… un beso que ella devolvió con una pasión y una necesidad tan inmensas que hicieron que Rick la apretara contra su cuerpo con tanta fuerza, que finalmente ella tuvo que separarse de los labios de él para tomar una bocanada del precioso aire que tan necesario le era para la vida.

En la oscuridad de aquella habitación ambos se miraron y Rick recargó su frente en la de ella, mientras que con su dedo delineaba el contorno del rostro de Lisa, su nariz fina, sus labios suaves y sus mejillas tersas. Se acercó a ella para besarla en cada uno de sus ojos, tratando de borrar con sus besos las lágrimas que todavía brillaban ahí. Después la miró a los ojos y tomó su mano, para colocarla sobre su pecho, apretándola contra su corazón.

- Lisa… - su voz sonó profunda y seria. – Déjame ayudarte… déjame estar contigo en esos momentos y permíteme compartir esa responsabilidad contigo… yo estoy aquí y no tienes que esperar a que sea de noche para ocultarte y llorar… amor, cuando tengamos que reír, reiremos juntos… y cuando tengamos que llorar, también lo haremos juntos¿de acuerdo?

- Sí Rick… - Lisa estaba completamente perdida en los ojos de su piloto. – Y quiero que estemos juntos, amor… quiero que me ayudes con esto.

- ¡Cuenta con ello! – Rick le plantó un beso fugaz en los labios. – Permíteme encargarme de la organización de la ceremonia del aniversario luctuoso… tú concéntrate en escribir tu discurso y yo me ocuparé de lo demás.

- Pero amor, yo—

- ¡Shhhh! – El piloto la silenció, poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios. - ¡Por favor!

Lisa se acercó a él, abrazándolo estrechamente y relajándose en sus brazos. Él la envolvió con sus brazos y comenzó a besarle repetidamente la frente, la sien y el cabello. Ella suspiró, dejando que toda su tristeza y su frustración salieran de ella con aquel suspiro y enseguida se apretó aún más contra el cuerpo de su piloto, entrelazando sus piernas con las de él y besándolo larga y lánguidamente en el cuello.

- Gracias Rick… - su voz vibró contra la piel del cuello de Rick, y sus labios lo rozaron levemente, haciéndolo estremecerse. – Gracias por todo… gracias por estar conmigo… gracias por amarme como lo haces… ¡Te amo!

- De nada, bonita… no tienes nada que agradecer… y yo—bueno, tú sabes que yo también te amo. ¡Con mi vida!

Los labios del piloto se posaron en la frente de ella y su mano comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, dejando que esa suave caricia bajara hasta la espalda de ella. Lisa cerró los ojos y comenzó a adormilarse en los brazos de Rick.

- ¡Descansa y duerme! – El piloto susurró. - ¡Te amo, preciosa! Eres mi vida…

Rick se quedó despierto, acariciando a Lisa hasta que ella se durmió. La observó en silencio por unos minutos, sintiéndose subyugado por la belleza de aquella mujer y aún más, por su fuerza interna, por su bondad y por el amor que le demostraba con cada latido de su corazón. Cuando la respiración de Lisa se hizo profunda y acompasada, señal inequívoca de que había caído en un sueño profundo, solo entonces él se permitió entregarse al tan necesario sueño y descansar… en pocas horas un nuevo día daría comienzo.

El joven general Hunter cerró los ojos y su último pensamiento fue una plegaria de gratitud por esa increíble oportunidad que el cielo le había dado de vivir su vida al lado de Lisa, a pesar de todo el dolor y el peligro por el que ambos habían pasado… y al cual habían sobrevivido.

Rick no creía en las casualidades y sabía que si habían logrado vivir cuando muchos otros habían muerto, eso tenía que significar algo. Ellos tenían una misión que cumplir, algo grande y trascendente… él no sabía exactamente de qué misión se trataba, pero siempre daría lo mejor de sí y siempre, sin importar lo que pasara, él se quedaría al lado de Lisa Hayes.

Para él, esa era su misión más trascendental en la vida: amar a Lisa con toda su alma, todo su corazón y todas sus fuerzas… y seguirla, a donde ella quisiera llevarlo. Era así de simple.

-

* * *

-

El primer día de evaluaciones para el Personal Potencial estuvo a cargo del personal médico del Hospital Central Militar de Ciudad Macross. La almirante Lisa Hayes había asignado al médico militar Saleh Hassan como jefe del equipo de médicos que estarían a cargo de aplicarles los exámenes médicos correspondientes a los aspirantes a la promoción.

Dichos exámenes eran: somatométrico, oftalmológico, cardiovascular, del aparato respiratorio, del aparato digestivo, otorrinolaringológico, del sistema nervioso, del sistema locomotor, radiografías, examen toxicológico, examen general de orina y análisis de sangre.

Después de los exámenes médicos correspondientes, los psicólogos del Centro de Evaluación de la RDF, dependiente de la Dirección de Recursos Humanos, aplicó el examen psicológico, el Examen de Comportamiento laboral y de Aptitud Profesional a todos los aspirantes.

Aquel primer día de exámenes fue agotador para todos los participantes en la promoción, pero no tanto como lo sería el siguiente día… el día de sus exámenes de capacidad física, teniendo como responsables a los instructores físicos de la Academia Militar y como supervisores al General Hunter y al Coronel Burkhard.

El general Hunter se presentó en las instalaciones deportivas de la Academia Militar temprano esa mañana, vestido con su abrigada ropa deportiva reglamentaria de la RDF. Los instructores ya estaban ahí, ladrándoles algunas órdenes a unos jóvenes cadetes que se encontraban entrenando a esas horas en la pista. Rick sonrió al recordar sus viejos tiempos, cuando había tomado el curso básico hacía ya tantos ayeres. El entrenamiento físico jamás había sido sencillo y el buen piloto no pudo evitar el frotarse los hombros al recordar lo adolorido que él habían quedado después de aquel entrenamiento básico.

Minutos más tarde los miembros de la promoción aparecieron en el campo deportivo acompañados del coronel Burkhard y de inmediato se les ordenó que comenzaran a calentar para llevar a cabo la primera prueba del día.

Las pruebas de capacidad física de la RDF básicamente consistían en cuatro eventos diferentes que se llevaban a cabo uno detrás de otro: natación, una caminata de 20 kilómetros, una carrera de resistencia y una carrera de obstáculos, ambas en pista. La capacidad física de cada uno de los oficiales era evaluada según su edad y su estado físico general, teniendo que ajustarse a ciertos parámetros preestablecidos en los reglamentos.

Era más de medio día cuando las pruebas físicas terminaron y los agotados oficiales y jefes se retiraban a sus respectivas habitaciones dentro del Centro de Visitantes del complejo militar, para descansar y prepararse para sus exámenes teóricos del día siguiente.

El general Hunter fue directamente a la oficina de la almirante Hayes, en donde la encontró hablando por teléfono con el general Martín. Lisa le sonrió y lo saludó con un movimiento de mano. Él se acercó a ella para colocarse a sus espaldas y comenzar a masajearle suavemente los hombros mientras ella seguía con su llamada.

- … el viernes por la noche tendré lista la relación final de los participantes y los resultados de la promoción, según sean calificados por la Comisión de Evaluación, general Martín. El lunes en la reunión que tenemos allá en Monumento les haré entrega del documento para someterlo a consideración del Consejo General del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida para su aprobación y ratificación.

Rick sonrió al escuchar a Lisa hablar de esa manera tan formal. Él aún no estaba habituado a todo lo que venía con el rango de general que él ostentaba, pero a Lisa el rango de almirante parecía haberle caído como algo natural… y no era para menos, el piloto pensó. Después de todo, esa pequeña mujer de apariencia tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte era la heredera de Donald Hayes y Henry Gloval.

El piloto se sintió conmovido con ese pensamiento… pensar que Lisa tuviera una tradición militar de esa categoría… a veces él se preguntaba como es que ambos se complementaban tan perfectamente si provenían de mundos tan distintos.

Tan ensimismado estaba Rick en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera notó cuando Lisa terminó la llamada. Fue hasta que ella colocó su mano sobre la de él, que seguía dándole masaje, que él se percató de que ella lo observaba con amor.

- ¿Cómo estuvo todo con las evaluaciones físicas, amor?

- ¡Los pobres quedaron muertos! Los instructores de la academia son duros, Lisa… sentí algo de pena con los que presentaron los exámenes. ¡Estuvieron muy pesados!

- ¡Vamos Rick! – Lisa le sonrió. – Los exámenes físicos son aún más estrictos para los pilotos de pruebas… tú has pasado por cosas peores.

- Tal vez… - El piloto lo meditó. – Pero aún así… los pobres van a tener problemas mañana cuando quieran levantarse.

- ¡Tienes corazón de pollo, amor! – Lisa lo atrajo para besarlo suavemente en los labios. – Hmmm… ¡Te ves muy bien con ese uniforme deportivo!

- ¿Corazón de pollo? – Rick se rió. – Bueno… si tú lo dices… aunque por otro lado, creo que si me veo bien con éste uniforme… o con cualquier otro.

- ¡Arrogante!

- ¿Y cómo ha estado tu día, preciosa? – Rick sonrió socarronamente, sentándose sobre el escritorio, a un lado de ella. – Kelly me dijo que lo habías tenido algo pesado.

- ¡Y vaya que sí! – Lisa se estiró. – Pero las cosas van saliendo… de hecho estaba hablando con el general Martín, te manda sus saludos.

- ¿Y qué dice el buen general? – Rick reanudó su masaje en la base del cuello de su esposa.

- Estábamos hablando sobre el informe de actividades del primer año de mi gestión al frente de la RDF… aparentemente tendré que presentarlo por escrito y además hacer una presentación ante el pleno del Consejo del GTU allá en Monumento en enero. ¡Tengo que comenzar a trabajar en ello!

- Parece que el trabajo jamás te da tregua, Hayes. – Rick hizo un gesto de tristeza. – Pero cuenta con mi ayuda.

- Gracias amor, la verdad es que la voy a necesitar. Voy a solicitar que cada dependencia de la RDF me envíe sus reportes a más tardar la próxima semana. Una vez que se hayan ingresado todos esos reportes ya podremos sentarnos a hacer una evaluación general… tú, Maistroff, Kelly…

- ¿Maistroff? – Rick hizo un gesto teatral. - ¿Es necesario?

- Rick… - Lisa se rió.

- Lo sé, lo sé… - El piloto también comenzó a reírse. - ¡En fin! Tú no te preocupes por nada, bonita. Vamos a sacar esto adelante y tú amor, tú lo vas a hacer como solo tú sabes hacerlo.

Lisa le sonrió a su piloto y él se inclinó, al tiempo que la mano que tenía en la nuca de ella, traviesamente la jalaba hacia él. Sus labios se encontraron a medio camino y Lisa no pudo evitar el reír a mitad de ese beso. Le gustaba cuando Rick la besaba de esa manera, con tanto cariño y sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos.

- Entonces… - El piloto le regaló una hermosa sonrisa cuando se separaron. - ¿Tendría tiempo para ir a comer conmigo, mi estimada almirante?

- Para usted siempre tengo tiempo, general. – Lisa tomó su mano y lo besó en la palma, logrando que Rick se estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies. – Solamente déjame terminar de firmar éstos oficios que Kelly debe de enviar hoy mismo, no tardaré más de diez minutos.

- Tiempo suficiente para ir a mi oficina y cambiarme de ropa… - El piloto se puso de pie. – Regreso en diez minutos, hermosa…

- ¡Rick! – La voz de Lisa lo hizo detenerse junto a la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Acerca de esos exámenes físicos… - Una pequeña sonrisa lenta, de esas que eran tan características de la almirante, comenzó a formarse en sus labios traviesamente. - Si quieres, más tarde nosotros podemos tener los nuestros en casa… ya sabes, para evaluar nuestra resistencia física, elasticidad, resistencia cardiaca, una prueba de esfuerzos… incluso podemos comenzar con una carrera de obstáculos…

Rick miró a Lisa por unos segundos sin entender lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Pero cuando finalmente su mente procesó el significado de aquellas palabras, una enorme sonrisa comenzó a aparecer lentamente en sus labios, sonrisa que terminó en una carcajada espontánea.

- ¡Almirante Hayes! – Rick pretendió estar escandalizado. - ¡No lo esperaba de usted…! Pero… órdenes son órdenes. – Suspiró el piloto con fingida resignación. - ¿Y si aprobamos esas pruebas obtendremos un ascenso?

- Directamente al paraíso, señor.

Rick miró a Lisa con una mirada lúbrica e intensa y una sonrisa traviesa que hizo que ella no pudiera evitar reír… ni sonrojarse.

- ¡Ya vete de aquí! – Lisa hizo un movimiento con la mano, como si le estuviera arrojando algo.

- No tardo, preciosa…

El piloto le guiñó el ojo y salió de inmediato de la oficina. Lisa suspiró profundamente, sin lograr quitarse una sonrisa tonta de los labios; la sonrisa del amor. Sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo sacudirse ese estado de profundo estupor en que su piloto la dejaba cada vez que estaba cerca y se obligó a tomar su pluma fuente y terminar de firmar y sellar los documentos que tenía pendientes.

-

* * *

-

El día siguiente fue de gran actividad intelectual y práctica para los participantes en la promoción. Fueron citados a las 0700 horas en uno de los salones de la Academia Militar. Ahí los profesores designados por el Almirantazgo los examinaron en todas las materias y conocimientos que deberían de tener como mínimo para poder ser promovidos al rango inmediato superior. Dichos exámenes se alargaron hasta bien entrada la tarde, de tal manera que se dio un receso para que el Personal Potencial y los profesores pudieran comer.

La almirante Hayes aprovechó dicho receso para darse una vuelta por la Academia Militar y hablar con los aspirantes. Los aviones que los llevarían a sus respectivos lugares de origen comenzarían a salir esa misma tarde, justo después de que los exámenes terminaran. Por lo que a Lisa le interesaba tener algo de retroalimentación de parte de aquellos militares antes de que partieran.

Se les informó que se les haría la notificación de su promoción se les haría saber tan pronto como se tuvieran noticias de las resoluciones de la Comisión de Evaluación y la ratificación del GTU.

Aquella espontánea e inesperada entrevista le dio a Lisa la oportunidad de conocer mejor a esos diez oficiales que tan concienzudamente se estaban entregando a sus evaluaciones. Para Lisa era importante saber quienes eran esas personas y conocerlos más allá de solamente sus nombres y registros militares. Ella se consideraba a sí misma una humanista y lo era. Para ella siempre sería importante la persona individual. Para ella nadie era un número; después de haber luchado en una guerra que había casi exterminado a la humanidad, Lisa había aprendido que cada vida humana es importante.

Y, Si todo salía bien, como ella esperaba que lo hiciera, aquellos militares con los que ese día se había entrevistado, serían los encargados de las tres ramas de las fuerzas armadas que se estaban reestructurando y eso era algo que para Lisa también era muy importante.

- El encargarme solamente de lo mío… de mi misión… eso es lo que debo de hacer. – Lisa pensaba, mientras iba de regreso al edificio del almirantazgo. – Es algo que le debo al almirante Gloval. La rama espacial de las Fuerzas de Defensa probó ser muy importantes durante la guerra. Pero ahora no debemos de dedicarnos a pelear, sino a buscar opciones para la supervivencia de la humanidad… sin embargo, a como están las cosas, creo que nunca fueron más verdaderas esas palabras que mi padre utilizó como lema de su almirantazgo: "Si quieres la paz, prepara la guerra".

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Rick que sonó a sus espaldas y la mano fuerte de su piloto que tomó la suya. Ella se detuvo de golpe y miró a su esposo que le sonreía traviesamente. A Rick le parecía adorable verla así, luciendo tan oficial e importante en su uniforme de almirante, con su gabardina militar y su gorra de guarnición y cruzando los jardines de la base, totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos y apretando su carpeta, con el logotipo de la RDF, contra su pecho.

- ¿En dónde estás, bonita¡Te vengo persiguiendo desde los jardines de las instalaciones de sanidad¿No me escuchaste?

- Lo… lo siento, amor. – Lisa parpadeó varias veces. – Es que… venía distraída.

- Eso es obvio. – Él la besó en la frente. - ¿En dónde andas, preciosa? No me digas… totalmente perdida pensando en un piloto que te trae vuelta loca.

Lisa le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y se acercó para besarlo suavemente en la mejilla. Le acarició el rostro y él le devolvió el beso en la mano, para después seguir caminando con rumbo al edificio del almirantazgo.

- Tú sabes que jamás dejo de penar en ti, piloto. – Lisa le respondió. – Pero también estaba pensando en todo esto… los ascensos y todo lo que tenemos pendiente. Estoy tratando de dar un paso a la vez, porque de otra manera terminaría por volverme loca. Pero a veces siento que es demasiado lo que tenemos sobre los hombros.

- Sí, lo sé… y me siento igual. – Rick suspiró. – Pero al menos estamos juntos. ¿No te parece? Es decir, podemos apoyarnos y dar cada paso juntos, hombro con hombro. Tú sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional, almirante.

- Lo sé. – Ella le sonrió. - ¡Y no sabes cómo te lo agradezco, Rick! Hace tiempo que me hubiera vuelto loca si tú no estuvieras aquí para apoyarme.

- A mí me pasó exactamente lo contrario, princesa… el hecho de tenerte aquí conmigo es lo que me hizo volverme loco por ti.

Lisa le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y él pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa para atraerla hacia él. Ella correspondió abrazándolo alrededor de la cintura mientras seguían caminando. La tarde era fría y gris, pero al estar juntos de esa manera, para ellos era como si el mundo entero estuviera iluminado con el brillo de mil soles.

- Hace frío. – Lisa comentó distraídamente.

- ¿En serio? – Rick miró al cielo e hizo un gesto, como si no creyera lo que ella le decía. – Yo me siento calientito… debe ser que tengo conmigo a mi pollita.

- ¡No soy tu pollita! – Lisa arrugó la nariz en un gesto bastante gracioso que hizo que el piloto riera.

- Sip, sí que lo eres.

Rick colocó su mano en el mentón de Lisa y la hizo que levantara su rostro para encontrarse con sus hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban con adoración a pesar de que ella fingía estar ofendida.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes! Aunque seas tan enojona.

- ¡No soy enojona! – Lisa protestó. – Solamente estoy tratando de educarte y disciplinarte.

- Y… - Rick se acercó peligrosamente a ella. - ¿Estás teniendo suerte?

- Me temo que no…

Lisa entrecerró los ojos e involuntariamente sus labios se abrieron cuando sintió que los labios del piloto le rozaban suavemente los suyos, como pidiéndole permiso de profundizar aquel beso. La almirante Hayes olvidó por completo que estaban en terrenos militares y que varios oficiales estaban pasando a su lado. Y si no lo hubiera olvidado, en realidad no le hubiera importado mucho. El rango tenía sus privilegios y sabía que nadie podía recriminarle a la almirante el que se estuviera besando con un general en los jardines de la base.

- Vámonos a casa… - Rick lloriqueó contra los labios de Lisa.

- Pero…

Rick la silenció con otro beso antes de murmurar:

- Mañana vamos a estar todo el día encerrados trabajando con lo de la Comisión de Evaluación y vas a pasarte la noche entera trabajando en el reporte final… claro que te voy a ayudar pero… ¿No podríamos ir hoy a casa temprano y dedicarnos a no hacer nada y después de eso a descansar?

- ¡Eres un bobo! – Lisa se rió suavemente y le devolvió el beso.

- ¡Por favor! – Rick le puso a Lisa su mejor cara de perrito de aparador.

- ¡Argh! – Lisa gruñó. - ¿Por qué jamás puedo resistirme a esos ojos¡A veces te odio, Rick Hunter!

El piloto se rió y la abrazó posesivamente contra sí.

- En cambio yo… yo te amo. ¿Y tú, me amas a mí? – Rick le hizo un cariñito en la barbilla.

Aquello enterneció a Lisa más allá de las palabras. Se acercó a él para recargar su frente en la suya y le sonrió suavemente mientras sus manos se deslizaban en una caricia tierna y delicada por las mejillas del piloto, haciéndolo temblar de emoción y felicidad.

- Tú sabes que sí, Rick… ¡Te amo más que a mi vida!

- Entonces… ¿Nos vamos? – El piloto comenzó a plantarle besitos suaves en los labios a su esposa. - ¡Vamos, Lisa! Estoy seguro de que para estas horas ya debes de haber terminado con tu agenda del día.

- Pensaba trabajar un poco en—

- ¡Mañana! – Rick la besó otra vez. - ¿Sí?

- ¡Dios! – Lisa suspiró y clavó sus ojos en los de él, escrutándolos profundamente.

Rick no desvió su mirada, sino que la sostuvo mientras trataba de descifrar lo que esa mirada de su esposa podría significar. Ella lo observó en silencio, pensando que hacía un año, solamente un año, ella hubiera dado su vida entera tan solo por que el piloto le dedicara una mirada… y ahora… ¿Cómo resistirse a él¿Cómo negarse a ir a casa con él, cuando ella bien sabía que aquello era lo único que quería hacer en el mundo?

Hacía un año el tener así a Rick, abrazándola y pidiéndole que pasara tiempo con él, los dos solos, hubiera sido la fantasía más inalcanzable para Lisa Hayes, pero ahora…

- Si me dices que sí, - Rick comenzó a balancearse suavemente, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. – Yo preparo la cena… lo que quieras amor… ¿Qué se te antoja cenar?

Lisa le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y depredadora que hizo que el corazón del piloto comenzara a latir sin control. La almirante le acarició el pecho a su esposo, subiendo su caricia hasta rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

- ¿Quieres que te diga qué se me antoja de cenar? – Lisa se acercó y lo besó profundamente en los labios. - ¿Así… o más claro?

- ¡Oooh! – Los ojos de Rick centellaron. – En ese caso, creo que cocinar no será problema… y ¿sabes? En realidad yo también traigo ganas como de…

Las últimas palabras él las había susurrado contra los labios de ella. Lisa respondió hambrienta a ese beso, devorando a su piloto, mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de la nuca de su esposo. Rick no pudo evitar el gemir contra los labios de su almirante, olvidando por completo que estaban en los jardines del edificio del almirantazgo.

- ¡Sácame ahora mismo de aquí, piloto! – Lisa susurró. – Antes de que me arrepienta…

- No te vas a arrepentir, preciosa. – Rick la tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la salida de la base. - ¡Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir! Además, hasta las almirantes se merecen una tarde de descanso¿sabes? Y la tuya viene por cortesía de tu piloto favorito…

- Rick Hunter… - Lisa se aferró a su brazo. – Eres un sonsacador… no sé cómo te las arreglas para convencerme de que huya contigo de ésta manera, yo—

- ¡Shhhh! – Rick la silenció. – Olvídate de todo, Lisa… por una noche, simplemente olvídate de todo. De todas maneras tu agenda está limpia por el resto del día… cortesía de tu asistente favorita. – El piloto le guiñó traviesamente el ojo.

- ¡Que descaro! – Lisa levantó la voz, fingiendo estar escandalizada, pero en realidad estaba riendo. - ¡Rick, estás maleducando a Kelly¡Dios santo, Hunter! No puedo creerlo… lo tenías todo planeado¿cierto? Me siento víctima de una conspiración familiar…

- Conspiración familiar… - Rick se rió por lo bajo. - ¿Sabes? Me gusta como se escucha eso… el que seamos familia y todo… se siente bien, se siente… correcto.

Los ojos de ambos jóvenes se encontraron y las sonrisas que ambos tenían en sus rostros en ese momento fueron mucho más elocuentes que cualquier palabra que cualquiera de ellos pudiera haber pronunciado en ese instante. Rick se acercó para besarla suavemente en los labios y después, abrazándola contra su cuerpo, los dos se dirigieron sin paradas hacia el estacionamiento de la base.

-

* * *

-

La noche se había vuelto particularmente helada después de que los Hunter-Hayes habían regresado a su casa. En el reporte metereológico de esa noche pronosticaron algunas ventiscas y posibles nevadas. Al paso de las horas el termómetro había marcado un descenso constante de temperatura. El invierno se venía con todo y el ambiente comenzaba a tener un saborcillo navideño.

Pero el frío de la noche no parecía importarles a Lisa y Rick quienes, totalmente desnudos debajo de sus cobijas, reposaban uno al lado del otro. Ambos estaban tendidos boca abajo y el piloto tenía su brazo alrededor de la espalda de ella. Sus cabezas estaban recostadas en la misma almohada; él tenía su frente recargada en la de ella y Lisa lo acariciaba perezosamente en cualquier lugar que sus manos lograran llegar. Los dos se contemplaban con ojos apenas entreabiertos y cargados de sueño. Ambos se sentían dulcemente agotados después de esas maravillosas horas que habían pasado juntos esa noche.

Y no había sido solamente maravillosa por el hecho de que habían pasado un buen rato haciendo el amor, sino además por todas las cosas que habían hecho juntos desde que habían llegado a casa esa tarde. Cumpliendo la promesa que Rick le hiciera a Lisa, él había preparado la cena, aunque con la invaluable ayuda de su esposa. Aquello ya de por sí había sido toda una experiencia. Ellos habían descubierto que no importaba que hicieran, mientras estuvieran juntos cada momento era especial e inolvidable.

Habían cenado frente a la chimenea, escuchando algo de música y poniéndose románticos. No habían podido evitar que el clima helado de Ciudad Macross los hiciera recordar el clima más cálido de Villa Riviera. Terminaron rememorando su luna de miel y lo bien que la habían pasado. Después de unos momentos, no habían podido evitar el comenzar a bromear entre sí, lo que hizo que terminaran literalmente rodando por la alfombra, muriéndose de la risa.

Eso inevitablemente los había llevado a una sesión de caricias, besos y apapachos que había culminado con un delicioso baño tibio antes de ir a la cama. Sin duda aquella había sido una noche especial. Simple y cotidiana, pero hermosa y memorable.

- Me va a gustar pasar el fin de semana en Monumento.

Rick susurró después de un buen rato, con voz apenas audible. No que tuviera que levantar demasiado la voz para que ella pudiera escucharlo… después de todo, tan cerca como estaba de ella y en la calma de esa noche, incluso un susurro era perfectamente audible.

- Sí… - Lisa alargó demasiado aquella palabra y no pudo evitar el bostezar. – Me gusta mucho salir contigo, amor… siempre la pasamos muy bien.

- Así es… - Rick sonrió, pero no pudo evitar el contagiarse del bostezo de ella. - ¡Aw, tienes sueño, bonita!

El piloto había notado cómo Lisa luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Era obvio que estaba más que agotada… exhausta. Ella se las ingenió para sonreírle y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

- ¡Fue una noche hermosa! Pero sí, admito que me dejaste agotada, piloto.

- No fue nada… - Rick no pudo evitar el sonrojarse, lo cual contrastó profundamente con la pequeña sonrisa arrogante que apareció en sus labios. - ¡Siempre es tan hermoso estar contigo, Lisa¡Dios santo! Siento que te amo más y más con cada latido de mi corazón, bonita… ¡Te amo!

- Y yo a ti, mi apuesto y arrogante piloto. – Lisa lo besó lánguidamente en los labios.

Los dos estuvieron besándose por un par de minutos, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que aquel beso suave y delicado les provocaba. Ella no dejaba de acariciarle el rostro, mientras él recorría su espalda desnuda con su mano, provocándole deliciosos escalofríos de placer a la almirante.

- Gracias… - Lisa murmuró contra los labios de Rick cuando se separaron.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por estar conmigo, Rick… - Ella lo miró a los ojos con toda la seriedad del mundo. – Por amarme de la manera en que me amas… por hacerme sentir tan segura y tan protegida… por estar aquí y estar conmigo, chiquito. ¡Te amo!

Rick no respondió, simplemente se dejó ir a besarla nuevamente en los labios. Esta vez el beso fue más profundo y cargado de promesas y de sentimientos. Los dos se movieron de manera que quedaron estrechamente abrazados, sus piernas entrelazadas y sus brazos firmemente cerrados en torno al otro, como si temieran perderse, como si se estuvieran aferrando con ello a la vida misma.

- Y yo te amo a ti, mi precioso ángel de ojos verdes… tu eres mi roca, eres mi faro, eres mi ancla… eres mi rumbo, mi dirección… Lisa, tú lo eres todo para mí y te amo. ¡Te amo!

- ¡Rick…! – Murmuró una adormilada almirante.

- ¿Tienes frío, amor? – El piloto preguntó, preocupado.

- Hmmm… - Lisa murmuró incoherentemente, apenas conciente. Estaba quedándose dormida.

- ¡Ven acá, preciosa!

El piloto la abrazó aún más estrechamente y ella se acomodó en sus brazos, acoplándose perfectamente al cuerpo de su esposo. Suspiró y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Rick la miró y supo que se había quedado dormida. La besó en medio de los ojos y decidió que él también debería entregarse al sueño. Se acurrucó contra Lisa y poco a poco fue cayendo en un letargo profundo y relajado.

- Despertaste en mi sentimientos que yo no sabía que existían. – Pensó. – Me haces sentir cosas que jamás había sentido en mi vida, Lisa… a veces, cuando te beso, quisiera simplemente fundirme contigo… ¡Te amo, princesa! Y te voy a amar más y más cada día de mi vida… ¡Te lo prometo!

El piloto finalmente se entregó al sueño, pero curiosamente lo único que pudo soñar aquella noche fueron un par de brillantes ojos verdes que ardían con el fuego de un amor que era tan profundo y tan poderoso, que era suficiente para consumirlo irremediablemente. Era el amor que Lisa Hayes sentía por él… un amor que él reciprocaba; un amor que le daba sentido a su existencia y una razón a su vida. Un amor puro, perfecto y verdadero.

El amor que ese piloto de combate sentía por una mujer que se había convertido en su musa y en su diosa. Un amor que marcaría huella en su generación y se convertiría en una leyenda dentro de la historia de la RDF: la historia de amor de Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana, en la Sala Azul del Edificio del Almirantazgo, se reunión la Comisión de Evaluación, conformada legalmente por cuatro militares, tal y como lo indicaban los estatutos: la almirante Lisa Hayes, el General Rick Hunter, el Coronel Maistroff, el coronel Burkhard y como asesor legal, el abogado Odell Larkin, de la División de Asuntos Castrenses del Departamento Jurídico del GTU.

Desde temprano la siempre eficiente teniente Hickson se había asegurado de que todo estuviera listo en la sala para que los participantes de la comisión estuvieran cómodos en aquella reunión que sería bastante larga. Kelly se había asegurado de que tuvieran suficiente café, té, agua, jugo, galletas y sándwiches en la sala. Además de que ya estaba haciendo lo necesario para que el almuerzo se les sirviera en uno de los anexos para que no perdieran valioso tiempo en ir hasta el comedor.

Una vez que la comisión quedó legalmente conformada, fue la Almirante Hayes quien tomó la palabra, presidiendo aquel protocolo. Rick, a su lado, sonrió orgullosamente cuando ella comenzó a hablar. ¡A él le encantaba ver a Lisa actuar tan seria, profesional y marcial!

- Siendo las 0820 horas del viernes 14 de diciembre del año 2012, declaro legalmente conformada la comisión de evaluación que revisará los resultados de los exámenes y pruebas que sustentaron en días pasados los 10 oficiales y jefes, personal potencial, que participan en la promoción superior que nos ha sido asignada evaluar.

Todas las miradas de los ahí presentes estaban clavadas en ella, mientras impasible e imperturbablemente ella seguía hablando:

- Les recuerdo que las resoluciones emanadas de esta comisión deben ser emitidas en forma consensuada. Para la promoción del personal potencial al grado inmediato superior se tomarán en cuenta tres aspectos fundamentales: su desempeño profesional, su capacidad de liderazgo y su actuación militar en general. Para reunir los elementos de juicio sobre el mérito, la aptitud y la competencia profesional de los participantes, éste proceso de evaluación constará de 4 áreas fundamentales: la puntuación objetiva, el análisis y consulta, la salud y la capacidad física.

Lisa se detuvo y miró a los ahí reunidos. Los demás miembros de la Comisión de Evaluación estaban ocupados revisando los documentos que tenían en las manos. En un extremo de la sala, Kelly se afanaba en llevar las minutas de aquella importante reunión. La almirante Hayes asintió, conforme con aquello y enseguida continuó hablando:

- General Hunter¿Sería tan amable de explicar en qué consiste cada una de estas áreas a evaluar para que inmediatamente comencemos con el primer oficial de la lista?

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante Hayes!

Rick levantó la vista de los documentos que estaba revisando y sonrió emocionado, como siempre lo hacía, cuando Lisa lo trataba con tanto respeto y consideración. El general acomodó sus papeles en su carpeta y comenzó a hablar con _su voz oficial_, como Lisa solía llamarla, mientras ella no podía ocultar una sonrisa de innegable orgullo y admiración por su piloto.

- Como la almirante Hayes ha puntualizado, tenemos cuatro áreas fundamentales que evaluar. En la primera de ellas, el área de puntuación objetiva, revisaremos las puntuaciones obtenidas en la revisión de los expedientes del personal potencial: sus ascensos, su tiempo de servicio, su antigüedad, sus cargos y comisiones desempeñadas, su preparación profesional, sus recompensas militares y condecoraciones y su conducta militar y civil.

El piloto hizo una pausa para cambiar de documento antes de proseguir:

- En el área de análisis y consulta evaluaremos la continuidad en la carrera militar de cada uno de los aspirantes a promoción, sus actividades militares significativas, su variedad de cargos de mando o dirección y haremos una revisión exhaustiva de sus antecedentes de conducta militar: si se le han aplicado correctivos disciplinarios, si ha sido arrestado o ha enfrentado algún proceso penal.

Una vez más Rick hizo una pausa, pero esta vez, mientras cambiaba la hoja de su cuadernillo de trabajo, se dio un tiempo para lanzarle una breve mirada a Lisa, acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó levemente y con un suave movimiento de cabeza lo invitó a continuar.

- Las dos últimas áreas a evaluar son el área de salud, en el que revisaremos los resultados de los exámenes médicos que les fueron aplicados al personal participante para determinar su estado general de salud y finalmente en el área de capacidad física revisaremos su suficiencia, evaluada en las pruebas físicas que les fueron aplicadas por los entrenadores de la Academia Militar.

- Gracias, general Hunter. – Lisa le agradeció con una sonrisa. – Cada uno de nosotros tenemos una copia de los expedientes personales de cada uno de los participantes, integrado con todos los resultados obtenidos en sus exámenes así como sus antecedente militares, los cuales ya pasaron por una revisión preliminar en el CONAMSE allá en Ciudad Monumento. En caso de que tengamos alguna duda, podemos requerir de una opinión técnica de asesores militares que hayan estado directamente involucrados en la aplicación de los exámenes correspondientes.

La almirante Hayes revisó sus documentos y decidió que ya no alargaría tanto los protocolos, pues debían ponerse a trabajar:

- Después de que analicemos cada expediente, elaboraremos consensualmente la relación final de participantes para presentar el documento con el resultado de la promoción superior al Consejo del GTU para someterlo a su aprobación. Una vez que el consejo haya asignado el acuerdo correspondiente, ratificando los resultados presentados, el Almirantazgo del GTU emitirá las órdenes de ascenso con la fecha conveniente y la Oficialía Mayor del GTU entregará los avisos correspondientes a los militares ascendidos, para que se presenten en el lugar designado en la fecha asignada para recibir la ratificación de su nombramiento y su promoción. ¿Alguna duda?

Todos los ahí reunidos negaron con la cabeza y Lisa asintió, mientras tomaba de encima de la mesa el primer expediente que tendrían que evaluar. Abrió el cuadernillo y el rostro circunspecto y marcial del coronel Oskar Brandtner apareció en la primera página. El general Hunter, actuando como secretario de aquella comisión, procedió a leer sus datos generales:

- Coronel Oskar Brandtner. Rama de servicio: Fuerza Aérea. Asignado a la región Europa desde hace 2 años. Tiempo de servicio: 14 años…

Mientras Rick seguía leyendo los generales del primer aspirante que sería evaluado por la comisión aquella mañana, Lisa pensó que sería un largo día. Su mirada se clavó momentáneamente en el ventanal que iba de un lado a otro de la pared de la Sala Azul y notó que afuera el día estaba gris y bastante frío. De pronto el prospecto de pasar el fin de semana en Ciudad Monumento con Rick, olvidándose por dos gloriosos días de todas sus responsabilidades militares le pareció la mejor idea del mundo.

Aunque primero, había diez expedientes militares que evaluar. Había diez militares que dependían de las resoluciones emanadas de aquella comisión… y sobre todo, la reestructuración de las Fuerzas de Defensa comenzaba con aquellos ascensos.

De pronto Lisa tuvo una epifanía, cuando pensó que en el momento en que a ella se le diera exclusivamente el mando de la Rama Espacial, la UN SPACY, ella podría dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su misión, a esa misión de la cual Henry Gloval la había hecho depositaria.

Y aquel solo pensamiento bastó para que Lisa decidiera que, sin importar lo larga o pesada que pudiera resultar aquella sesión, ella pondría lo mejor de sí para sacarla adelante con buenos resultados. Hay momentos en la vida que son trascendentales y Lisa estaba segura de que aquel era uno de esos momentos.

-

* * *

-

La jornada había sido larga… demasiado larga para los estándares de Rick Hunter. Habían sido 12 horas de trabajo constante e ininterrumpido. Apenas y se habían tomado media hora para almorzar, ahí mismo en el salón adjunto a la Sala Azul. Sin embargo todo había salido bien y se habían obtenido los resultados consensuados que eran necesarios en aquel proceso de evaluación.

Después de varias horas de intenso trabajo, todos los integrantes de la comisión y los asesores que fueron requeridos en el transcurso del día, firmaron las actas correspondientes. Los diez militares habían sido aprobados después de haber revisado concienzudamente cada uno de sus expedientes y los resultados de sus pruebas.

Se habían asegurado de que los diez aspirantes cumplieras con los requisitos que estipulaban las leyes y reglamentos de la RDF y ahora lo único que se debía hacer era llevar dichas resoluciones al CONAMSE para que ellos, a su vez, las turnaran al Consejo General del GTU para su ratificación y aprobación.

Y eso era lo que Lisa y Rick iban a hacer el lunes, en la reunión que tenían programada en las oficinas centrales del GTU en Ciudad Monumento. Sin embargo, el trabajo jamás parecía terminar para la Almirante Hayes, quien apenas había puesto un pie en su casa, se había dedicado a trabajar en el reporte que debería presentar el lunes y en los formatos que tenía que llenar. Rick se había apresurado a ayudarla en lo más que había podido, pero al final había decidido que lo que Lisa realmente necesitaba era una buena cena y a eso se había dedicado: a preparar algo delicioso para su esposa.

Los dos habían cenado en el comedor, mientras Lisa le leía el borrador de su informe y él le sugería algunas correcciones o le hacía algunos comentarios. Después de cenar y de limpiar la cocina, el piloto siguió ayudando a Lisa en aquel engorroso trabajo burocrático. Era más de la media noche cuando todo quedó listo. Los dos estaban exhaustos y tenía planeado volar a Ciudad Monumento al día siguiente, temprano por la mañana. Así que después de una ducha, tomada más por necesidad que por verdaderas ganas, pues ambos estaban agotados, los dos se fueron a dormir.

Mientras que Lisa se había quedado dormida apenas su cabeza se había posado en la almohada, Rick en cambio, tenía un poco de problemas tratando de conciliar el sueño. Estaba agotado, pero eso mismo parecía impedirle el poder dormir. Ya tenía un buen rato observando el techo de su habitación, con su brazo izquierdo debajo de la cabeza a manera de almohada, mientras que con el otro acariciaba perezosamente la espalda de su esposa, que dormía plácidamente a su lado, acurrucada contra él.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido aquel día. El proceso de promociones ahora se había complicado demasiado… aunque en realidad, la verdad de las cosas era que simplemente había regresado a sus protocolos originales. Durante muchos años las promociones se habían otorgado de manera económica por causa de la guerra. El que ahora una comisión se reuniera a evaluar a los aspirantes tan meticulosamente solo indicaba que las cosas comenzaban lenta, pero inexorablemente, a volver a su cause… sin duda la paz traía consigo burocracia innecesaria para el piloto, pero hasta esa burocracia era bienvenida, como signo de los nuevos tiempos.

- Hace unos meses yo jamás me hubiera imaginado que llegaría tan lejos. – Rick pensaba. – Al inicio del año yo era un capitán y de pronto—llega el fin de éste 2012 y veo que todo ha cambiado para mí… y ha sucedido tan vertiginosamente que a veces…

Durante aquel año el piloto había sido Capitán, Mayor y después, saltando dos grados militares en un hecho inusitado dentro de las Fuerzas de Defensa, había sido nombrado General de Grupo de la RDF. Aquello no era tan impresionante, sin embargo, comparándolo con lo que Lisa había logrado: el ascenso directo de capitán a Almirante… un salto de varios grados en la desorganizada estructura militar. Rick no pudo evitar el sonreír y mirar a aquella mujer que dormía a su lado, tan hermosa y tan frágil. Rick se inclinó sobre ella y la besó suavemente en la frente. Lisa respondió a aquel beso haciendo una serie de ruiditos y acurrucándose aún más contra su piloto.

- ¡Te amo tanto! – Rick pensó. – A veces tengo que pellizcarme a mi mismo para convencerme de que esto no es un sueño… de que tú y yo estamos juntos y que eres mi esposa… ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Hace tan solo un año nosotros—

Una mueca de preocupación y de dolor apareció momentáneamente en el apuesto rostro del piloto. Rick suspiró profundamente y volvió a clavar sus ojos en el techo mientras involuntariamente comenzaba a recordar los eventos del año anterior… específicamente los de la navidad anterior.

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? – Se recriminó. – La manera en como traté a Lisa no tiene nombre… y las cosas por las que la hice pasar. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego, tan insensible y tan—tan imbécil¡Dios, Lisa… tienes tanto que perdonarme! Y tú Hunter, tienes una misión… tienes que hacer que ésta navidad sea la mejor navidad para ella… una inolvidable. Tienes que recompensarla por el tiempo miserable que le hiciste pasar hace un año y tienes que hacer todo lo que esté de tu parte para hacer de Lisa la mujer más feliz del mundo… voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que Lisa no recuerde lo malo que fue el año pasado... quiero que la primera navidad que pasamos juntos como pareja sea memorable… una que recordemos por el resto de nuestras vidas…

Con esos pensamientos en mente, el piloto comenzó a caer en un sueño pesado y profundo… un largo día de trabajo comenzaba a cobrar finalmente su cuota. Rick se movió un poco, para quedar tendido de costado y se acercó a Lisa, pasándole las manos por la espalda para abrazarla contra su pecho. La besó suavemente en los labios y así, con la frente recargada en la de ella y bebiendo su aliento, finalmente se quedó profundamente dormido teniendo a su esposa entre sus brazos.

-

* * *

-

_Rick miró a Lisa y lo que vio en sus ojos fue algo que jamás hubiera querido ver ahí en su vida… Lisa, ella lo estaba mirando con miedo, con temor y de una manera suplicante que hizo que él sintiera que su corazón se rompía ahí mismo. _

_Dio un paso al frente, tratando de acercarse a ella para reconfortarla y protegerla. Súbitamente todos esos instintos de protección y cuidado que Lisa provocaba en él se había activado al máximo. Odiaba que Lisa se sintiera asustada y atemorizada, como la veía en esos momentos. Quería abrazarla y asegurarle que todo estaría bien, que él se iba a quedar a su lado y que lo que fuera que la estuviera atemorizando, lo enfrentarían juntos._

_Pero cuando Lisa dio un paso atrás, retrocediendo ante su avance y alejándose de él, Rick descubrió, con profundo dolor que aquellos sentimientos que Lisa reflejaba en sus ojos iban dirigidos a él… y aquello fue para el piloto como una puñalada en el corazón. Sintió nauseas y sintió como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago, sacándole por completo el aire vital. _

_- ¡Lisa…! – _seescuchó a sí mismo murmurar, pero su voz parecía venir de muy lejos.

_- ¡No Rick! – _Lisa retrocedió lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo al rostro_. - ¡Por favor no me lastimes! _– Le suplicó_. - ¡Por favor no me hagas daño!_

_- ¡LISA! – _Rick trató de alcanzarla con su mano, sin mucho éxito._ - ¡Lisa…!_

Y de pronto despertó.

Y aquel no fue un despertar tranquilo ni pacífico. Rick abrió los ojos sobresaltado, de manera que prácticamente quedó sentado en la cama. Respiraba entrecortadamente y sentía un sudor frío cubriéndole el rostro.

Miró a su alrededor, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración y se pasaba la mano por el cabello rebelde. Estaba en su habitación… aún estaba oscuro y todo estaba en silencio. Su mirada se detuvo en el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y se dio cuenta de que eran poco más de las tres de la mañana. De ahí sus ojos bajaron para posarse en Lisa, quien totalmente ajena a la consternación de su esposo, dormía pacíficamente a su lado.

El piloto se dejó caer en la cama, suspirando ruidosamente y pasándose las manos por el rostro húmedo por el sudor. Le tomó un par de minutos recuperarse de aquel sueño, y cuando su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad y su mente comenzó a pensar de manera lógica, las últimas imágenes de aquel sueño que lo había inquietado tanto vinieron a su mente, provocándole frío en el corazón.

- ¡Fue un sueño! – Murmuró en voz baja, tratando de asegurarse de ello. - ¡Fue sólo un sueño! Pero… ¿Qué demonios…?

Rick miró a Lisa, quien respondió a su voz y a sus movimientos inconcientemente acercándose a él, buscando su calor y acurrucándose contra su costado mientras hacía algunos ruiditos y murmuraba algunas palabras incomprensibles. El piloto la contempló como hipnotizado y después movió un poco la cabeza para rozar el cabello de ella con sus labios, mientras la abrazaba protectoramente contra su cuerpo.

- ¡Yo jamás te haría daño, Lisa¡Jamás! Preferiría matarme a mí mismo antes de lastimarte, mi vida… ¡Te amo demasiado! Pero… ¿Por qué tuve ese sueño tan…?

De pronto Rick recordó lo que había estado pensando antes de quedarse dormido y todo pareció tener sentido.

- Hace un año… - Rick pensó.

Involuntariamente el piloto hizo una mueca que bien podía ser de dolor e impotencia al volver a rememorar lo ocurrido el año anterior o bien de desprecio hacia sí mismo al darse cuenta de que la Lisa que había visto en sueños no era la misma mujer que ahora dormía en su lado… sino aquella mujer vulnerable y orgullosa que él había dejado en el puente del Prometheus el día de navidad del año anterior… antes de volver a casa, en donde Minmei lo esperaba.

Y aquella revelación le causó un dolor tan profundo en el corazón, que sintió que se reflejaba físicamente en su cuerpo. Se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo que algo le dolía. Era como una gota de agua helada que inmisericordemente le estuviera taladrando el corazón, provocándole escalofríos.

- En aquella ocasión en que me regaló sus fotografías… - Rick pensó. – Aquella vez que nos despedimos en la pista de vuelo antes del rescate de Minmei… la vez que me llamó a su puesto de comando apenas había yo regresado a la base, cuando Vanessa me dijo que… - Rick hizo un gesto de dolor y sacudió la cabeza. – Esa noche lluviosa…

El piloto suspiró profundamente y miró a Lisa quien seguía profundamente dormida a su lado, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y la expresión más pacífica que Rick recordaba haber visto en su vida. No pudo evitar el pasarle el dedo por su rostro, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas, su barbilla y sus labios. ¡Era tan hermosa y la amaba tanto!

- ¡Siempre estuve enamorado de ti, Lisa Hayes! Pero siempre fui un estúpido que prefería perseguir una tonta fantasía que abrazar la hermosa realidad que estaba ahí, justo al alcance de mis manos.

Sin tener control sobre sus pensamientos, Rick recordó aquella ocasión, cuando la invitó a ir al bosque con él de día de campo… aquel picnic frustrado que había sido el principio del fin.

Recordó la manera en que los ojos de Lisa brillaron y cómo su mirada se suavizó y se hizo tierna y soñadora cuando él le habló del bosque que estaba sobrevolando y de que le gustaría que ella lo acompañara a verlo al día siguiente. Incluso a través de la red táctica Rick había podido sentir la emoción de Lisa y su felicidad, ambas producidas por algo tan simple y sencillo como una invitación a ir al bosque.

Nunca, nada de lo que él hizo por Minmei fue jamás suficiente para la estrella. Minmei siempre le exigía lo que no podía darle… y cuando él movía el cielo y la tierra para cumplir sus deseos… o sus berrinches, Minmei jamás lo agradecía. Antes bien su actitud parecía decirle que era lo menos que él podía hacer por ella… que ella merecía ser adorada e idolatrada. Cualquier cosa que Rick pudiera hacer por ella era poca cosa… ella merecía que cada hombre sobre la tierra moviera los cielos para poner el mundo a sus pies. Esa era la verdad para la Señorita Macross.

Pero con Lisa las cosas siempre habían sido tan diferentes. ¿Cómo es que jamás lo había notado en aquellas épocas? Para Lisa cualquier detalle, cualquier acción, cualquier nimiedad eran como un regalo invaluable que él le estuviera dando. Rick recordó que incluso cuando se topaban por la mañana antes de ir al trabajo, y él la saludaba con una sonrisa, Lisa la agradecía con todo su corazón.

Recordaba muy bien una ocasión en la que él la había notado particularmente cansada a través del tacnet. Apenas había aterrizado, había ido a llevarle su reporte de patrullaje… y una taza de café que había comprado en una maquinita expendedora justo fuera del puesto de comando de Lisa… pero para la entonces capitana Hayes aquel pequeño gesto de parte de piloto había sido especial y le había alegrado el día.

Rick recordó cómo ella paladeó aquel café, mientras ambos revisaban su reporte… deleitándose con cada sorbo. Era un simple café de maquinita y Rick sabía que apenas y se le podía llamar café a ese brebaje… pero para Lisa había sido el café gourmet más delicioso del mundo, sólo porque lo había recibido de él.

El piloto recordó aquel día, después de que la invitó a ir al bosque con él. Había aterrizado en la pista de vuelo y después de ducharse y cambiarse se había encontrado con Lisa en el comedor de oficiales. No habían quedado en nada, pero ambos sabían que estarían ahí a esa hora. Así de bien se conocían.

Ahí habían hablado por algunos minutos. Lisa tenía que volver a su puesto de comando y Rick quería ir a casa a descansar. Pero antes de que él pudiera siquiera comenzar a hablar sobre su salida del día siguiente, Lisa ya le estaba preguntando cómo le había ido en su día, cómo había estado su patrullaje y cómo se sentía… esa era Lisa Hayes, pensaba Rick. Siempre anteponiendo las necesidades de él a las propias. Siempre preocupándose por él, siempre teniendo esos gestos y actitudes tan tiernas con él. ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado en ese entonces?

Mientras Rick le contaba sobre su día y sobre algunos detalles que lo habían hecho sentir impotente, como frecuentemente le sucedía cuando sobrevolaba terrenos donde antes habían existido ciudades, Lisa había pedido a uno de los meseros que se le sirviera la cena a Rick. Él no se había percatado de ello sino hasta que su plato de comida estuvo frente a él.

El piloto había mirado a Lisa con sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos y ella le había explicado que seguramente no tenía nada para cenar en su casa y que no quería que se fuera a dormir con el estómago vacío. Rick le había agradecido aquello e incluso entonces se había sentido conmovido por la manera en que ella se preocupaba por él. Sin embargo no había desaprovechado la oportunidad para quejarse amargamente, como siempre lo hacía, de que la comida del comedor de oficiales sabía a zapato.

Y había sido entonces cuando Lisa finalmente había mencionado el tema que había motivado aquella informal reunión, por principio de cuentas. Lisa le había dicho que al día siguiente, para su día de campo, le iba a preparar unos deliciosos sándwiches y algunos otros bocadillos que le iban a encantar… además algo de su famoso té helado.

No habían podido hablar mucho respecto a sus planes del día siguiente, pues el comunicador personal de la capitana Hayes había comenzado a sonar, requiriendo su presencia en su puesto de comando. Rick apenas había alcanzado a decirle que él pasaría por ella a su casa temprano por la mañana, a lo que ella le había respondido que no quería hacerlo caminar tanto, que sería mejor verse en un punto intermedio: el Café Seciele.

_- ¡Es una cita entonces! – _Rick le había dicho, mientras ella se alejaba rumbo a la puerta del comedor. – _A las 0900 horas en el Café Seciele… tú te encargas de la comida, yo del transporte. ¡Y no llegues tarde, Hayes! _

_- Ahí estaré antes de las nueve… ¡Es una promesa! _

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de Lisa antes de salir del comedor. Rick hizo un gesto de dolor al recordar lo que había sucedido al día siguiente… aquel aciago y funesto día que había terminado con lo que él pensó sería la ruptura definitiva de su amistad con Lisa Hayes.

El piloto miró a su esposa y sintió una puñalada en su corazón. ¿Cómo es que Lisa había decidido perdonarlo, darle otra oportunidad y regalarle tanta alegría y felicidad en su vida, después de que él la había tratado de la manera en que lo había hecho? Sinceramente él merecía cualquier cosa… menos que ella lo perdonara.

Rick se odió a sí mismo al recordar que ni siquiera había tenido el valor de ir tras ella en el parque, para tratar de aclarar las cosas. No que hubiera mucho que aclarar… las cosas estaban más claras que el agua. Pero aún así, quizás si él hubiera hecho un esfuerzo… si la hubiera detenido y le hubiera tratado de explicar que aquel día él se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, respecto a sus sentimientos hacia ella… y hacía Minmei… quizás entonces no hubiera pasado las siguientes semanas sufriendo el desprecio de Lisa. Lo que por otro lado, se tenía bien ganado.

- ¡Fueron las semanas más terribles de mi vida! – Rick pensó, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello color miel de Lisa, mientras la contemplaba dormir. – Tú no querías saber nada de mí… no me hablabas, no me respondías mis llamadas, no me dirigías la palabra cuando nos cruzábamos por la base o en la calle… incluso cambiaste tus turnos de trabajo para que no coincidieran con los míos. ¡Demonios, mujer¡Me sentía tan frustrado, tan abandonado, tan solo! Y tú… haciendo gala de la proverbial terquedad de los Hayes… ¡No tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que pasar con Claudia y el Trío, tratando de convencerlas de que me ayudaran a hablar contigo! Fue Claudia la que finalmente obró su magia contigo y… y ese día que fuiste a verme, después de semanas… esa noche—

Rick no pudo continuar. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Su mente se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en los largos cabellos suaves y sedosos de su esposa.

- Ya no tiene caso que piense en esas cosas porque no las puedo cambiar. El pasado ya se quedó atrás y bien o mal, ya está escrito. No se puede cambiar… pero Lisa, no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad que la vida me dio contigo… la oportunidad que tú misma me diste, amor… porque yo no merecía tu perdón, mucho menos tu amor… y tú me los diste, Lisa… tú me das tu amor día a día y yo—¡Dios santo, preciosa¡Te hice tanto daño… te herí tantas veces y de tantas maneras diferentes! Y tú… a cambio me diste comprensión, compañía, cariño, ternura, paciencia, amistad… me diste amor. Lisa… ¡No sabes cuanto te amo!

Rick se acercó a ella para besarla larga y suavemente en la frente. Aquello más que un beso fue una caricia que se prolongó por varios minutos. Finalmente una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Rick y resbaló por su mejilla. El piloto la limpió furiosamente con la manga de su pijama y sorbió las demás que amenazaban con seguir el ejemplo de su hermana. Los ojos del piloto se clavaron en el rostro de Lisa y su mano, inconcientemente, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

- Incluso la primera vez que hicimos el amor… - Rick pensó. – Incluso entonces no te importó sentir dolor… con tal de darme placer. ¡Me siento tan indigno de ti, Lisa Hayes! Pero te prometo que siempre voy a dar lo mejor de mí, Lisa… siempre te voy a amar con todo lo que soy y con todo lo que tengo… voy a vivir cada momento de mi vida para ti, amor… siempre te voy a ser fiel y leal; siempre te voy a adorar y a respetar… jamás te dejaré sola y siempre, sin importar lo que pase, te voy a amar. Te prometo que jamás volveré a causarte dolor, jamás te voy a herir ni a lastimar… y jamás voy a permitir que nadie más lo haga, mi vida. Te voy a cuidar y a proteger con mi vida… y te voy a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo, Lisa… ¡Te lo prometo!

Rick besó a Lisa suavemente en los labios y luego trazó la línea de su mentón con besos suaves y cariñosos que iban hasta su oreja. Ahí se detuvo y murmuró, de manera que ella pudiera escucharlo, pero que no se despertara:

- Tú me aceptaste tal y como soy y así me amas… jamás me has puesto condiciones ni límites… Lisa Hayes, quédate tranquila; puedes poner tu vida en mis manos, confía en mí. Jamás te decepcionaré… jamás te abandonaré… vamos a estar juntos para siempre. ¡Te amo, hermosa! Eres el amor de mi vida…

Aún en sueños, Lisa sonrió suavemente y se acurrucó aún más contra el pecho del piloto. Casi como si aquello hubiera sido la respuesta que él esperaba de ella, Rick suspiró profunda, casi dolorosamente y abrazó a Lisa fuerte, muy fuerte.

Y ya sin pensar en nada, el piloto fue relajándose poco a poco. Ese era el efecto calmante que ella siempre tenía en él. Sentirla tan relajada, tan vulnerable, tan confiada a su lado… tan suave y tibia… tan suya, era algo que lo hacía volverse loco de amor y de felicidad.

Ya no podía arrepentirse del pasado, porque nada podía hacer para cambiarlo. Pero podía poner todo su empeño en su presente, para hacer que cada día de su vida, de esa vida que compartía con Lisa, fuera el día más especial, hermoso y perfecto de sus vidas. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del piloto mientras, con su último pensamiento coherente, pensó que en realidad aquello no era difícil de lograr… pues cada segundo que pasaba al lado de Lisa era un segundo que le robaba al paraíso.

Y finalmente Rick se quedó profundamente dormido, todos sus miedos, sus temores y sus culpas exorcizadas por la sola presencia de Lisa, su esposa… y dejándose perder en ese aroma suave, dulce y especial que era la esencia de la mujer a la que amaba más que a su vida, comenzó a soñar con un futuro lleno de alegrías y bendiciones. El futuro que construirían juntos, al cual caminarían juntos… y en el cual vivirían juntos para siempre.

-

* * *

-

Mientras Rick revisaba el plan de vuelo en su oficina de campo, no podía evitar el pensar en el hermoso despertar que había tenido esa mañana después de una noche de insomnio. No había sido nada particularmente especial, pero él estaba convencido de que al lado de Lisa, cada momento era algo maravilloso y memorable.

Esa mañana él había abierto los ojos sólo para encontrarse con un par de esmeraldas intensamente verdes que, tocadas por la luz de la mañana, se veían particularmente claras y brillantes. Lisa estaba ahí, vigilando su sueño, contemplándolo mientras dormía… aquello ya de por sí era suficiente para enternecerlo y conmoverlo hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Pero la manera en que ella le había sonreído antes de inclinarse para darle su beso de los buenos días, había hecho que el piloto sinceramente cuestionara su lucidez. ¡Aquello era un sueño!

El vuelo hacía Ciudad Monumento estaba programado para las 0930 horas, por lo que habían tenido tiempo suficiente para prepararse. La noche anterior habían hecho su sencillo equipaje, así que eso no les preocupaba demasiado. Lisa se hizo su tiempo para prepararle un desayuno nutritivo a su piloto mientras él se duchaba. Habían salido de la casa del almirantazgo a las 0845 horas y media hora más tarde, ahí estaba el general Hunter, revisando los últimos detalles.

El capitán Max Sterling entró a la oficina, aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta, sin siquiera anunciarse. Rick lo miró sobre su hombro y le sonrió despreocupadamente mientras Max le informaba que todo estaba listo para que despegaran a discreción. Y es que ese día, el general Hunter estaría personalmente piloteando el VF-4 biplaza en el que transportaría a la Almirante Hayes a Ciudad Monumento.

Sin embargo, el siempre previsor general Hunter había solicitado a los capitanes Sterling que escoltaran aquel vuelo hasta su destino, dado que como naves de entrenamiento, los VF4 biplaza carecían de armamento. No quería sorpresas en el camino, mucho menos cuando Lisa viajaría con él.

- ¿Entonces regresarán el lunes?

Max preguntó, mientras observaba a Rick que había dejado a un lado su tabla de clip en donde había estado revisando el plan de vuelo, y se concentraba en asegurar su traje de vuelo.

- Sí… - Contestó Rick distraídamente. – Tenemos la reunión con el CONAMSE en la mañana y quizás con el consejo poco más tarde. La verdad es que no estoy muy enterado de la orden del día, pero si salimos temprano de las reuniones, volveremos esa misma noche… si no, pues regresaremos por la mañana del martes. En todo caso no te preocupes, Max. Asignaré a un equipo de VF1's de los estacionados en la Base Monumento a escoltarnos de regreso.

- Bien… pero si necesitan cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme, Rick.

- ¡Gracias, hermano! – El piloto le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa a su amigo. – Y gracias por escoltarnos.

- ¡Es lo menos que podemos hacer por nuestra almirante y por ese general con el que se casó! – Max le devolvió la sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo. – Dicen que la almirante está muy contenta con su esposo. Las malas lenguas murmuran que van a darse una escapada romántica de fin de semana¿sabes?

- Y déjame adivinarlo… el chisme te vino por vía de la siempre bien informada capitana Parino Sterling, quien seguramente lo escuchó en "Noches para Llorar".

Max soltó una carcajada que contagió a Rick.

- Algo así. – El joven piloto as de la RDF aceptó. – Pero en serio, espero que disfruten de su fin de semana en Monumento. Se lo merecen, han estado trabajando mucho y éste es su primer descanso desde su luna de miel.

- Sí, así es… y pienso hacer de éste fin de semana algo especial para Lisa y para mí, Max. ¿Sabes? Anoche estuve pensando en muchas cosas… recordando todo lo que sucedió el año pasado y sí, - El piloto levantó su mano para acallar a su amigo que ya iba a protestar. – Sé que debo superar el pasado y dedicarme al presente… y eso es precisamente lo que pienso hacer, Max… quiero que ésta navidad sea la mejor que Lisa haya vivido en su vida. Y en lo que a mi concierne, la navidad para nosotros empieza hoy mismo…

- ¡Me alegra escucharte hablar así, jefe! – Max le palmeó la espalda mientras los dos salían de la oficina, cascos bajo el brazo, y con rumbo a las pistas de vuelo. – Lisa se merece lo mejor que le puedas dar… y a como yo los veo, su felicidad es la tuya, hermano… si tu esposa está feliz, tú estás feliz.

- ¡Eso es cierto! – Rick sonrió. – Mi esposa… ¿sabes? Aún es extraño pensar en Lisa como mi esposa. ¡Es tan maravilloso!

Los dos pilotos se detuvieron a la entrada del hangar, desde donde podían ver a Lisa y Miriya conversando animadamente y riendo con alegría justo debajo del VF4 biplaza que ya los esperaba, listo para partir. Los dos muchachos intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas para luego clavar sus ojos en sus respectivas esposas.

- ¡Somos dos malditos afortunados, Rick! – Max suspiró emocionado. – Tenemos a nuestro lado a las criaturas más hermosas y maravillosas del universo… a nuestras esposas.

- Tenías razón, viejo. – Rick asintió. – Me gusta estar de éste lado de la cerca… me gusta ser el esposo de Lisa… ¡Demonios, me encanta esa mujer!

Casi como si la hubiera invocado o la hubiera llamado telepáticamente, Lisa miró a su alrededor y su mirada se encontró con la de Rick que, a escasos 25 metros de ella, le sonreía radiante. La almirante lo saludó con un entusiasta movimiento de su mano y Rick tomó aquello como invitación a ir a ella, tan rápido como sus piernas pudieran llevarlo.

- ¿Quién es esa preciosidad en traje de vuelo que está contigo, Miriya? – Rick preguntó cuando estuvo cerca de ellas. - ¡Vaya, pero si es la almirante Hayes! No la reconocí con ese uniforme, almirante… se ve usted muy bien.

- ¡Tonto! – Lisa le golpeó el pecho a Rick juguetonamente cuando él se acercó a besarla en los labios.

- ¡No puedo creer que no hayas reconocido a tu propia esposa! – Miriya refunfuñó. – Además¡Rick Hunter, eres un coqueto!

- Me parece que el jefe estaba jugando, amor. – Max se rió y se acercó para besar a su esposa en la mejilla.

- ¡Más le vale! – Miriya miró a Rick con ojos entrecerrados. – Ya es suficiente el que me haya sacado de la cama en una helada mañana de sábado, para que además tenga que soportar sus deslices amorosos… ¡Espero que sepas que me debes una, Rick! En estos momentos Maximilian y yo estaríamos en la cama divirtiéndonos como lo hacemos cada sábado en la mañana cuando Dana todavía está dormida y nosotros—

- ¡Mir! – Max se apresuró a acallar a su indiscreta cónyuge. – Creo que mejor nos preparamos para el despegue… se hace tarde…

La meltran le lanzó una última mirada precautoria a Rick, quien casi por instinto de supervivencia dio un paso atrás. Mientras los Sterling se alejaban de ellos, el piloto miró a Lisa, quien no podía dejar de reírse ante lo absurdo de todo aquello.

- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? – Rick rezongó ante la insolencia de su esposa. - ¡Deberías de defenderme de la _señorita Fifinella_!

- Pero Mir tiene razón amor… - Lisa lo besó en la barbilla. – Sí eres un coqueto.

- Bueno… - Rick le sonrió, siguiéndole el juego. – Aquí entre nos, he escuchado que un tal general Hunter es famoso por sus deslices amorosos y escapadas románticas con la almirante Hayes. Escandaloso¿no te parece?

- Déjame adivinar… ¿Noches para Llorar?

- Nope… - Rick negó con la cabeza. – Un nuevo tabloide con patas que circula por los campos militares… se llama _"Miriya y sus Chismes Frescos"_ y los vende por kilo o por docena, puedes elegir.

Lisa comenzó a reírse con esa risa pura y cristalina que hacía que Rick se enterneciera por ella. Su risa contagió al piloto, quien siempre se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo cuando podía hacerla reír. Y lo que comenzó como una sonrisa en los labios de Rick estalló finalmente en una risotada divertida.

- ¡Que no te escuche Mir, amor… o la crónica de tu asesinato será su próximo chisme fresco!

- Y a ti te divertiría mucho… ¿cierto?

- Un poco, sí… - Lisa le dio un codazo a su piloto. – Pero ya lo discutiremos más tarde… ahora es hora de que me lleves al cielo, piloto.

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante! – Rick se cuadró formalmente ante ella y le dedicó un solemne saludo militar. – Pero no crea que se ha salvado de ésta… tenemos mucho que discutir una vez que hayamos aterrizado en Monumento. Te voy a mostrar de forma práctica, por qué es mejor conservar a tu esposo vivo que dejarlo perecer en manos de una meltrán desquiciada.

Lisa volvió a reírse, mientras se acercaba a la escalerilla para abordar el VF4. Rick se acercó a ella por detrás y la besó suavemente en la mejilla antes de susurrarle al oído que a pesar de que ella era una malvada, él la amaba. Lisa lo recompensó con una hermosa sonrisa y un beso suave en los labios antes de que él la ayudara a subir…

… no que ella necesitara la ayuda, pero le gustaba dejarse cuidar por Rick y sabía que a él le gustaba ser caballeroso con ella, así que ella no tenía inconvenientes en permitir que su piloto rebelde mostrara esas actitudes tan protectoras con ella.

Una vez que Lisa estuvo instalada y debidamente asegurada en el asiento del copiloto del VF4 de entrenamiento, Rick entró a su cabina de un salto y comenzó a abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad mientras que, con movimientos expertos nacidos de la práctica constante, comenzaba a revisar sus instrumentos de vuelo para después establecer contacto con la torre del control del Prometheus.

Lisa no pudo evitar el observarlo con adoración y con una sonrisa en los labios mientras él hacía su trabajo. ¡Se veía tan serio, tan formal, tan seguro de sí mismo! Ella amaba a ese piloto… lo amaba como jamás había amado a nadie en su vida. Simplemente no podía concebir su existencia lejos de él… Rick Hunter se había convertido en la sangre que corría por sus venas y en el aire que insuflaba vida a su cuerpo.

- ¿Todo bien allá atrás? – Rick preguntó, una vez que los procedimientos de despegue habían sido concluidos y el VF4 se enfilaba hacia la pista.

- Todo perfecto, amor.

- En ese caso… próxima parada, Ciudad Monumento.

Un inconfundible VF4 azul pasó a su lado, despegando de la pista contigua, seguido por otro de color rojo. Segundos después del VF4 biplaza hacía lo propio, despegando de la pista con una precisión y una elegancia que hacían obvio el hecho de que a los controles estaba el piloto más condecorado de la RDF.

Así, en esa fría mañana de diciembre, tres cazas Lightning se elevaron sobre el cielo invernal de Ciudad Macross y pronto se perdieron en el horizonte.

-

* * *

-

Era casi medio día cuando un taxi se detuvo en las afueras de una pequeña posada en el corazón de Ciudad Monumento, cercana a un parque. Las calles eran tranquilas y escasamente transitadas en esa zona de la ciudad, haciéndola el sitio perfecto para descansar del bullicio de una urbe que estaba en constante crecimiento. Ciudad Monumento se perfilaba como una de las metrópolis más grandes, cosmopolitas, más pobladas y más desarrolladas del nuevo mundo.

No era la primera vez que la joven pareja de militares se hospedaba en aquella posada. Pero la primera vez la habían pasado muy bien en ese lugar y habían tenido una estancia relajada, tranquila y feliz, por lo que ni siquiera tuvieron que pensarlo mucho cuando tuvieron que hacer sus reservaciones para los días que estarían en la ciudad.

Aquel día Lisa y Rick no eran los oficiales de más alto rango de las Fuerzas de Defensa. Vestidos de civiles, eran simplemente una pareja de recién casados que buscaban algo de privacidad en aquel pequeño establecimiento. Se les asignó una habitación algo alejada de las áreas comunes de la posada, lo que les aseguraba que tendrían intimidad y tranquilidad durante su estancia en aquel lugar. La habitación era sencilla pero cómoda, acogedora y muy bonita. Aquello era exactamente lo que ellos estaban buscando.

Instalarse en su habitación no les tomó más de media hora. Después de eso los dos decidieron salir a caminar al parque, pues el vuelo los había dejado algo molidos y querían estirar un poco las piernas antes de ir a comer. Los planes del día eran pasar la tarde en la zona comercial de la ciudad, haciendo algunas compras navideñas, tanto de regalos para sus amigos, como de decoraciones para la casa.

Mientras caminaban por el parque, sin prisas y con sus manos entrelazadas, Rick no dejaba de hablar sobre la manera en que quería arreglar su casa para las festividades. Lisa lo escuchaba embelesada, imaginando todo lo que Rick le estaba describiendo. El piloto quería colocar foquitos multicolores en cada rincón de la casa. Tenía planeado además poner foquitos blancos en los jardines, tanto el delantero como el trasero, y una lluvia de foquitos simulando escarcha alrededor del techo de toda la casa. En la parte superior del techo y en la chimenea, más foquitos de colores… y claro, un enorme árbol de navidad natural en la sala.

- ¡Vas a hacer que se sobrecarguen los generadores de energía de Ciudad Macross con tantos foquitos, amor! – Lisa reía de buena gana, sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer desatinar un poco a su piloto consentido.

- ¿Y sinceramente crees que eso me importa? – Respondió el siempre arrogante piloto. – Si tengo que dejar sin energía a todos los demás hogares de Ciudad Macross con tal de tener nuestra casa llena de foquitos, lo haré princesa.

- ¡Eso es muy egoísta de tu parte, Rick! – Lisa fingió regañarlo, ansiosa por saber con qué respuesta le saldría el piloto. – ¡No puedes quitarle la energía a toda una ciudad solo para tener foquitos en tu casa!

- Lo voy a poner de ésta manera. – Rick le lanzó a su esposa una mirada traviesa. – Si tengo que ir a cada tienda de mascotas de la ciudad a comprar miles de hámsters que, corriendo en sus rueditas de ejercicio, generen energía eléctrica para encender mis foquitos¡Lo haré!

- ¡Pobres hámsters! – Lisa fingió estar escandalizada. - ¡Eres un tirano esclavista! Los hámsters también tienen derechos¿Sabes?

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - concedió el piloto. – Una jornada laboral de ocho horas y seguro médico… tenemos veterinarios en la base… ¿cierto?

- ¡Rick! – Lisa no pudo evitar el reírse con aquello.

- Bien… - El piloto arrugó el entrecejo. – Les daré 20 minutos de descanso por jornada… y les pagaré a 3 semillitas de girasol la hora. No creo que los hámsters necesiten mucho más que eso para vivir… y en todo caso, no les voy a dar tiempo para que almuercen, pueden hacerlo mientras trabajan porque a fin de cuentas ellos guardan su comida en sus cachetitos.

Diciendo esto, Rick había pellizcado la mejilla de Lisa traviesamente. Ella giró la cabeza, sin dejar de reír, lo que sólo motivó al piloto a detenerse en seco y tomarla por la cintura para atraerla contra sí.

- ¡Hey, deja de burlarte de mí! – Él protestó, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por controlar la risa que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios en cualquier momento. - ¡Voy a tener mis foquitos y punto!

- ¿Y qué sucedería si los hámsters forman un sindicato y se van a la huelga?

- Peor para ellos… se quedarían sin sus semillitas de girasol. Y ningún hámster que se precie de serlo iría a casa sin llevar el sustento para sus retoñitos. ¡Imagínate nada más lo que diría la señora Hámster si el señor Hámster no pone el pan sobre la mesa!

- Rick, en serio… - Lisa no podía dejar de reírse, mientras acariciaba el rostro de su esposo. - ¿De dónde sacas esas ocurrencias¿Cómo es que se te ocurren esas cosas? Y más aún… ¿Cómo es que siempre terminamos discutiendo por cosas tan absurdas como… los derechos sindicales de los hámsters?

El piloto sonrió pero su sonrisa pronto se convirtió en una risita divertida. Recargó su frente en la de Lisa y la besó suavemente en la punta de la nariz.

- Es en serio, preciosa. Quiero que ésta navidad sea muy especial para nosotros en todo sentido… y voy a hacer lo que esté de mi parte para lograrlo, mi cielo.

- ¡Yo sé que será hermosa¿Y sabes por qué? Simplemente porque estamos juntos y eso para mi es lo más maravilloso del mundo… tú eres mi bendición más grande, Rick Hunter.

Rick no contestó. No sabría como hacerlo… pero la mirada cargada de amor y de emoción que en esos momentos brillaba en sus ojos fue más elocuente que cualquier palabra que pudiera haber dicho. Así que decidió responder de la única manera que él sentía que en esos momentos podía expresar, aunque fuera pálidamente, los sentimientos que lo embargaban. Abrazó a Lisa estrechamente y sin darle la oportunidad de siquiera protestar, atrapó sus labios en los de él, besándola con apasionada ternura.

No que Lisa fuera a quejarse de aquel beso… le echó los brazos al cuello a su piloto y le devolvió el beso con igual intensidad y con un amor que amenazaba con convertirse en un fuego devastador. Fue un beso tan intenso que después de unos momentos, cuando finalmente terminó, los dos jóvenes se sentían débiles, mareados y algo atontados.

- ¡Wow! – Murmuró Rick, entreabriendo sus ojos.

Lisa le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, de esas que eran suficientes para poner a Rick en órbita y hacerlo perder el aliento. La almirante le dio un par de besitos suaves y tiernos en los labios antes de mirarlo a los ojos y acariciarle el rostro.

- ¿Recuerdas aquel restaurantito que encontramos por aquel extremo del parque, frente al lago, la última vez que estuvimos aquí? La comida era buena…

- ¡Y el pay de manzana que nos dieron de postre era delicioso! – Rick recordó.

- Bueno¿qué dices¿Tienes hambre?

- La verdad sí, un poquito. – El piloto admitió. – Además tenemos una agenda que cumplir… tenemos que ir a comprar lo que necesitamos para la navidad.

- En ese caso… - Lisa lo tomó de la mano. – Yo diría que no perdamos en tiempo discutiendo sobre los derechos laborales de los roedores… y mejor vayamos a comer.

- Tú jamás serías una líder sindical para esos pobres ratones sin cola, Hayes. – Rick comenzó a seguirla como un cachorrito.

- No te preocupes Hunter, no pienso renunciar a mi trabajo como almirante de la RDF. Ya tengo suficiente tratando de mantener disciplinado a cierto piloto rebelde, como para además meterme en líos laborales por contratos colectivos de trabajo para hámsters.

- ¡Eres una rata! – Rick se rió. – Aunque admito que eres la rata más bonita que he visto en mi vida…

Lisa le lanzó una mirada precautoria, pero ninguno de los dos pudo evitar el comenzar a reír. El piloto puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella, abrazándola contra su costado, mientras seguían su camino rumbo al restaurante donde pensaban almorzar, para luego ir a la zona comercial de la ciudad.

-

* * *

-

Los dos jóvenes esposos comieron bastante bien en ese restaurantito que habían descubierto cerca del lago hacía un tiempo. La comida era de tipo casero, generosa y deliciosa. Compartieron sus alimentos sin prisa, disfrutando el momento y dándose algo de tiempo para descansar después de la semana tan agotadora que habían pasado.

Después de comer, salieron con rumbo al centro comercial Plaza Monumento, el más grande e importante de la ciudad. Decidieron ir caminando, pues después de la opípara comida que habían tenido, necesitaban algo de ejercicio. Y por otro lado, el clima de esa tarde de invierno era delicioso.

Querían ir al centro comercial a buscar algunos regalos para sus amigos y Rick estaba empeñado en comprar sus adornos navideños… sus miles de millones de foquitos, como le había dicho a Lisa, ganando que ella le repitiera por diezmillonésima vez que no fuera exagerado.

Mientras Rick reía de las ocurrencias de Lisa y se maravillaba de lo particularmente hermosa que se veía su esposa aquel día, con sus jeans, botas de campo, un suéter color coral y una chamarra verde militar. Lisa se veía joven, relajada, feliz… ¡Y absolutamente hermosa y adorable!

Al pasar por un establecimiento de venta de discos por la Avenida Becker, que llevaba del parque directamente a la Plaza Monumento, Rick no pudo evitar escuchar de pasada unos villancicos interpretados, obviamente, por la estrella más brillante del firmamento invernal, como anunciaba el poster que estaba pegado en la vidriera de la tienda de discos: Minmei.

El piloto miró a Lisa, quien aparentemente no se había dado por enterada o había preferido ignorar aquello. Su esposa seguía hablando y riendo de alguna ocurrencia que acababa de decir. Rick la contempló por unos segundos en silencio. Sus ojos parecían brillar aún más cuando reía de esa manera y su rostro resplandecía. El piloto sintió que su corazón se enternecía y sintió la necesidad imperiosa de abrazar a Lisa mientras seguían caminando.

Ella, totalmente ajena de los pensamientos de su esposo, seguía contándole una anécdota particularmente divertida de una navidad cuando ella era niña. El piloto la escuchaba embelesado y la contemplaba con adoración, aunque en su mente no podía dejar de pensar en lo diferente que Lisa era de Minmei.

- _Tuvo una semana larga, llena de trabajo y de actividad. Ayer estuvo levantada hasta pasada la media noche terminando los reportes… y hoy se ve tan feliz, tan llena de vida… Lisa jamás se queja, como Minmei lo hacía. Minmei siempre estaba triste, deprimida, siempre tenía quejas, siempre se sentía cansada… ¡Llegó al grado de incluso decirme que me envidiaba porque yo estaba en una cama de hospital mientras ella tenía que filmar una película! Y después de eso se quedó dormida… Minmei siempre tenía alguna enfermedad, algo que le dolía, algún ataque de nervios que la llevaba al hospital… era una hipocondríaca que sólo buscaba obtener la atención de los que estaban a su alrededor… Lisa en cambio…_

Lisa se había detenido para mirar algunos artículos navideños que estaban en exhibición en un aparador. Rick aprovechó el momento para recorrerla con su mirada y sonreír al percatarse de lo absolutamente perfecta que ella era. Lisa era una mujer atlética, sana, natural… nada en ella era falso ni prefabricado. ¡Minmei era tan diferente! Rick no podía olvidar la risa fingida de la estrellita… su alegría artificial, sus lágrimas de cocodrilo.

- _Lisa es una eterna optimista que siempre ve el lado bueno de cualquier situación. Para ella el mundo es un lugar lleno de misterios y cada día una aventura que vale la pena vivir… para Minmei sus días se iban tratando de pasar lo más rápido posible esos periodos de tiempo que iban entre que se levantaba por las mañanas y se acostaba por las noches… ¡Dios! Mi vida es perfecta… es hermosa… porque tengo a una mujer como Lisa junto a mí. Con ella siempre hay tanto que ver, tanto que hacer, tanto que descubrir, tanto que explorar… Minmei era demasiado pasiva… demasiado sedentaria… demasiado aburrida. _

- ¿En qué piensas, amor?

La voz de Lisa sacó a Rick de su ensimismamiento. El piloto le regaló una sonrisa dulce y cargada de ternura antes de acercarse a ella y acariciarle el rostro, para luego besarla suavemente en la frente.

- Pensaba… en lo mucho que me gustas… en cuánto te amo y en lo maravilloso que es tenerte a mi lado y estar contigo.

- El sentimiento, mi apuesto y arrogante piloto, es mutuo. – Lisa se recargó en su pecho y le hizo un cariñito en la punta de la nariz.

- Bien, ahora que ese punto quedó perfectamente claro… - Rick le ofreció su brazo a su esposa. - ¿Podemos proseguir nuestro camino, hermosa?

- ¡Por supuesto!

Los dos jóvenes siguieron caminando por la Avenida Becker, conversando animadamente, deteniéndose en cada aparador que llamaba su atención, prodigándose muestras de cariño y compartiendo algún chiste privado o una historia graciosa. Ahí, entre los cientos de personas que a esas horas caminaban por las calles de Ciudad Monumento, ellos eran simplemente una anónima pareja de enamorados. ¡Y eso les encantaba!

-

* * *

-

Después de haber pasado toda la tarde en la Plaza Macross y de haber cenado pizza en el área de comidas del centro comercial, los Hunter-Hayes decidieron volver a su posada en taxi. Ya era algo tarde y el clima se había puesto demasiado frío. El pronóstico del tiempo que el conductor del taxi iba escuchando en las noticias del radio, decía que se pronosticaba una nevada esa noche.

Mientras avanzaban por las calles de la ciudad, los dos jóvenes militares se entretenían en contemplar el hermoso paisaje nocturno de aquella urbe en constante crecimiento. Todo estaba decorado con miles de foquitos de colores, por la temporada navideña. Eso hacía que ese paisaje urbano casi pareciera, visto a través de los cristales empañados del taxi, una pintura impresionista de Monet.

Rick sonrió al pensar en aquello y como por instinto besó a Lisa en el cabello. Ella estaba perfectamente inmóvil, acurrucada contra él, con su cabeza recostada en su pecho y sus ojos clavados en el paisaje de la nocturna Ciudad Monumento. El piloto no pudo evitar el sonreír al pensar que algo de Lisa comenzaba a pegársele… habían visitado una galería de arte en el centro comercial y ella le había explicado la iconografía de algunas obras de arte, cuyas reproducciones estaban a la venta.

Finalmente habían decidido comprar ahí un regalo para el salón común de los pilotos Skull: una reproducción del cuadro _"Pirámide de Cráneos"_ de Paul Cezanne. Y aquello había sido enteramente idea de Rick, quien le había dicho a Lisa que un poco de cultura y estilo no les caería mal a los desgarbados pilotos de su escuadrón. Además, conociendo a sus muchachos como los conocía, Rick sabía que aquella pintura les iba a gustar, por ese componente mórbido que esos chicos solían mostrar.

Además de eso habían comprado algunos regalos para los Sterling y para Kelly… y Lisa se las había ingeniado para escaparse y aprovechar su huida para comprar un par de regalos para Rick. El piloto sonrió una media sonrisa arrogante y traviesa, al pensar que él había aprovechado bien su tiempo… y que había un pequeño regalo de navidad que pensaba darle a Lisa por adelantado.

Totalmente ajena a los pensamientos de su piloto, Lisa descansaba en su pecho, dejándose abrazar por él y buscando su calor. La mano de ella había encontrado su camino debajo de la chaqueta de aviador que Rick traía puesta y ahora acariciaba el pecho de su esposo sobre el suéter que llevaba debajo. Era una noche helada y ella se sentía muy cansada. Había dormido muy poco la noche anterior y lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era tomar una larga y relajante ducha bien caliente y luego meterse a la cama… y dormir.

Después de unos minutos más, finalmente el taxi se detuvo fuera de la posada y Rick, ayudado por el conductor, fueron a sacar las bolsas que traían en la cajuela del auto, mientras Lisa buscaba refugio en el vestíbulo del local. El piloto pagó el taxi y le dio una propina al conductor. Enseguida entró a la posada y él y Lisa se dirigieron sin paradas a su habitación.

Una vez ahí, los dos tuvieron una única idea en mente: un baño caliente. Y como ambos estaban cansados y lo único que querían era meterse en la cama, no perdieron tiempo. Fueron a sacar sus pijamas de la única maleta que habían llevado y enseguida entraron al baño, en donde se bañaron juntos, dándose su tiempo y disfrutando, como siempre lo hacían, su proximidad física y la dulce intimidad de aquel sencillo acto.

Media hora más tarde, Rick se encontraba tendido boca abajo en la cama, observando embelesado como Lisa, frente al tocador, se cepillaba su cabello, inundando aquel lugar con el dulce perfume que parecía emanar de él. Una esencia natural que olía a miel… olía a limpio.

El ambiente de la habitación era cálido y tranquilo. La única fuente de iluminación era la lámpara colocada en la mesita de noche, la cuál daba una luz suave que resaltaba el decorado de la habitación en tonos terracotas y colores invernales, haciendo que aquel espacio transmitiera una sensación de intimidad y privacidad que era más que bienvenida por la joven pareja.

- ¿Para qué te peinas tanto, amor? – Rick finalmente refunfuñó, impaciente por que Lisa fuera a la cama con él. – De todas maneras, tu cabello se va a revolver durante la noche.

- ¿Y quién es el culpable? – Lisa sonrió, mirando a Rick a través del espejo.

- Bueno… - El piloto se rascó la nariz y se rió suavemente. – Ese no es el punto… el punto, mi amada esposa, es que usted debería estar aquí conmigo en la cama… ¡Tengo frío!

Lisa seguía sonriendo, sin apartar la mirada del reflejo de Rick en el espejo y sin dejar de peinarse su cabello. El piloto hizo un puchero y ella no pudo evitar el poner el cepillo sobre el tocador y girar sobre su taburete para mirarlo de frente.

- ¡Aw, chiquito…! Si tienes frío deberías de meterte debajo de las cobijas, amor…

- No sin ti.

Rick, aún recostado boca abajo, recargó su barbilla en su mano para sostener el peso de su cabeza mientras, simultáneamente, una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Lisa se veía adorablemente tierna con la pijama que llevaba puesta esa noche: unos pantalones de franela a cuadros verdes olivo y una sudadera de algodón color caqui con la línea del cuello y los puños el mismo color que el pantalón y un intrincado símbolo celta impreso en el pecho. Aquello hizo que Rick decidiera que era hora de hablarle a Lisa sobre sus planes para el día siguiente.

- Amor… - Rick rompió el silencio después de unos segundos. - ¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste un día, de aquella navidad que tu padre y tú pasaron en Dublín cuando tenías ocho años?

Una hermosa sonrisa apareció lentamente en el rostro de Lisa al rememorar lo que Rick le estaba diciendo. Luego, prácticamente saltó de su lugar frente al tocador hasta la cama, en donde gateó hasta situarse al lado de Rick y, siguiendo su ejemplo, tenderse boca abajo.

- Jamás la podría olvidar… fue una de las mejores navidades que pasé en mi vida, Rick… ¿Por qué la recordaste ahora?

- Bueno, no sé… pero me contaste que tu padre y tú tuvieron la oportunidad de compartir un tiempo de calidad en esa ocasión.

- Sí… - Lisa sonrió y comenzó a trazar con su dedo los diseños del edredón. – Tenía meses que no lo veía… yo había pasado ya un par de años en un internado, desde que mamá murió. Y en esa ocasión mi padre fue por mi, poco antes de navidad. Me dijo que iba a tener una importante reunión del ministerio de defensa en Dublín. Fue poco antes de que el SDF1 cayera a la Tierra…

- ¿Sí…? – Rick la animó a continuar.

- Bueno, él quería que yo lo acompañara… dijo que podríamos pasar un buen tiempo en Dublín los dos solos… una rama de mi familia es de origen irlandés¿sabes? – Lisa sonrió.

- Sí… - El piloto le devolvió la sonrisa y le acarició el cabello, tomando unos mechones entre sus dedos. - ¡Se nota!

- ¡En fin! – Lisa se rió. – Fuimos a Irlanda y pasé dos días encerrada en un cuarto de hotel con una joven militar que mi padre asignó para que fuera mi niñera… era una sargento de no más de 18 años… y no muy paciente, por cierto. Supongo que el cuidar a la hiperactiva hija de ocho años de un almirante no era precisamente lo que ella tenía en mente cuando se enlistó en el ejército…

- No, supongo que no. – Rick respondió con una risita, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

- Pues dos días más tarde mi papá finalmente estuvo libre. No teníamos mucho tiempo, pero él me prometió que sería inolvidable y lo fue… creo que es mi último recuerdo agradable de una navidad con él… no lo sé… pero recuerdo que fuimos a caminar por la ciudad y me compró algunos regalos. Y más tarde me dijo que íbamos a ir al teatro, quería que viera una obra con él.

- _"The Lord of the Dance"_. – Rick se adelantó. – Uno de tus musicales favoritos.

- ¡Absolutamente! Música y danza celta en su máxima expresión… fuimos al Point Theater, cerca del Puente East Link sobre el río Liffey. Ahí se estaba presentando la obra esa noche.

Lisa guardó silencio pero por la manera en que sus ojos se habían clavado en el muro frente a ella y por la sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios, Rick supo sin lugar a dudas que ella estaba recordando aquel momento y él no quiso interrumpir sus recuerdos. Después de unos segundos Lisa suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, como despertando de un sueño.

- ¡Fue hermoso! Fue espectacular, fue… ¡Fue mágico! Es increíble como es que en ese musical te pueden contar toda una historia sin necesidad de usar una sola palabra… ¡Es algo increíble!

- Y desde entonces tienes esa afición por la música celta.

- Sí, supongo que sí… me trae buenos recuerdos de esa noche mágica que pasé al lado de mi padre… después de la obra me llevó a cenar a un tradicional Pub Irlandés. Mientras comíamos, yo no podía dejar de hablar de todo lo que había visto en el escenario esa noche… ¡Hablaba y hablaba! Y mi papá se reía y me decía que al menos pusiera algo de comida en mi boca entre frase y frase… - Lisa se rió, contagiando a su esposo. – A la salida del teatro mi papá me había comprado el CD con la música de la obra y yo lo escuchaba una y otra y otra vez… siempre me ha traído buenos recuerdos.

- Bueno… - Rick dudó un poco antes de decir lo que iba a decir. – Yo—espero que te siga trayendo buenos recuerdos, amor… es decir¿recuerdas tu pequeña escapada de hoy en el centro comercial?

- ¡Rick! – Lisa arrugó el ceño, pero no pudo evitar reír. – Amor, ya te expliqué que vi algo que quería comprarte como regalo de navidad. No vas a seguir enfurruñandote por eso…

- Debería, Hayes… - Rick entrecerró los ojos, lanzándole a Lisa una mirada asesina. – ¡Me dejaste solo! Pero, hoy me siento magnánimo… en realidad yo aproveché muy bien mi tiempo¿sabes?

- ¿Ah, sí? – Lisa se acomodó sobre la cama para mirarlo de frente, con una mirada divertida y traviesa. - ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste en mi ausencia, piloto?

- Pues… ¿Qué planes tienes para mañana en la noche, bonita?

El piloto se acercó a ella y puso su mano en su costado, acariciándola lenta y cariñosamente. Lisa parpadeó un par de veces, sacudió su cabeza y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno… no lo sé… en realidad no tengo nada planeado…

- ¡Me alegra escuchar eso! Porque…

Rick se estiró para tomar algo de encima de la mesita de noche… segundos después un par de boletos aparecieron frente a los ojos de Lisa, mientras él los sostenía en la mano como si fueran naipes. Los ojos de ella se agrandaron con la sorpresa y un suspiro ahogado escapó de su pecho, al tiempo que ella se llevaba una mano a la boca.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y tomó los boletos que él le ofrecía. - ¿"_The Lord of the Dance_", aquí… en Monumento?

- Sip… - Rick recargó su barbilla en sus dos manos. – Es la temporada navideña del grupo de teatro "La Tropa Irlandesa" de la Universidad local. Vi el anuncio en una tienda de discos cuando tú me abandonaste… me dijeron que estos chicos son bastante buenos. En su temporada de verano otro grupo de teatro de esa misma universidad presentó la Ópera Aída y dicen que fue magnífica. Yo… pensé que te gustaría ir conmigo. – Rick concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros. – Es decir… si tú quieres…

Lisa levantó su mirada de los boletos que tenía en las manos y la clavó en Rick, quien la contemplaba con pura adoración en sus ojos. La sonrisa que ella tenía en sus labios en esos momentos era tal, que parecía iluminar la habitación completa. Y sin previo aviso ni advertencia, Lisa se dejó ir sobre su piloto, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de rodar sobre la cama para quedar de espaldas y recibir a su esposa que literalmente cayó sobre él, sacándole el aire de los pulmones.

Pero aquello no pareció interesarle al piloto… no cuando Lisa ya había capturado sus labios con los suyos y lo tenía tan estrechamente abrazado, inmovilizándolo por completo debajo de ella, sometiéndolo a su voluntad… no que Rick fuera a quejarse.

- ¡Te amo, Rick! – Lisa susurraba contra sus labios en los breves momentos que lo dejaba respirar. - ¡Eres increíble¡Te amo!

- Entonces… - El piloto murmuró mientras ella le plantaba suaves besitos en la boca. - ¿Es una cita?

- ¡Es una cita, amor! – Lisa clavó su mirada en los ojos de él.

- Bien… - Rick tomó los boletos y los colocó sobre la mesita, para que luego sus manos regresaran a posarse en la cintura de su esposa, que aún estaba a horcajadas sobre de él. - ¡Es una cita entonces! Y me alegra que hayas aceptado amor, porque con esto quiero declarar oficialmente inaugurada la temporada navideña de los H2.

- ¿Con la obra de teatro de mañana en la noche? – Lisa sonrió, emocionada.

- Nope… - El piloto deslizó sus manos debajo de la sudadera de la pijama de Lisa, para acariciar su espalda desnuda. – _Con esto_…

- ¿Qué haces, manolarga? – Lisa se rió.

- Hmmm… - Rick sonrió. - ¿Por qué explicártelo si puedo… mostrártelo¿O tiene usted algún problema con ello, almirante Hayes?

- Ningún problema, general Hunter…

Con esas palabras, Lisa se inclinó sobre su esposo, buscando ávidamente sus labios con los de ella para reclamarlos en un beso profundo, lleno de pasión y de necesidad… un beso de puro amor. Las manos de Lisa, como movidas por su propia voluntad, habían comenzado a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de la pijama de Rick, mientras él trabajaba en deshacerse de la molesta sudadera de su esposa.

- Creo que esta noche no tendremos frío… - Lisa murmuró contra los labios de su piloto, en el breve momento que se separó de él para que pudiera sacarle la sudadera.

- No… en lo absoluto.

Rick se había levantado levemente para permitir que ella le quitara su camisa, pero enseguida abrazó a Lisa alrededor de la espalda, mientras volvía a recostarse y hacía que ella se tendiera sobre él. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y aquel beso, unido a la sensación electrizante del contacto de sus pechos desnudos, piel a piel, hizo que en ese momento ambos se olvidaran del mundo… y entraran en ese pequeño universo particular que ellos se habían creado para sí mismos y que no existía más allá el límite físico de sus cuerpos unidos íntimamente. El universo de su amor.

-

* * *

-

Era domingo 16 de diciembre y ninguno de los dos jóvenes que dormían plácidamente en aquella cómoda y confortable cama en la posada parecía haberse percatado de que hacía ya un buen rato que la luz grisácea de aquella mañana invernal entraba a la habitación por entre los pliegues de las cortinas.

Después de una noche de amor, los dos se habían entregado a un sueño profundo, pacifico y relajado. Lisa reposaba recostada en su costado mientras que Rick la abrazaba estrechamente por detrás, su cuerpo perfectamente bien amoldado al de ella, complementándose físicamente de una manera tan hermosamente perfecta como lo hacían espiritualmente… y en cada aspecto de sus vidas.

Les tomó un buen rato todavía el despertar e incluso en aquel gesto tan cotidiano y usual como lo era abrir los ojos por la mañana, los dos parecían estar perfectamente bien sincronizados. Fue Lisa la primera que comenzó a moverse, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada, mientras gruñía suavemente y comenzaba a estirarse y bostezar. Como respuesta, Rick se apretó aún más contra ella y escondió su rostro en el cabello de su esposa, haciendo ruiditos con la garganta, como protestando por aquella interrupción a su sagrado sueño.

Los dos se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos más, hasta que Lisa sintió los labios tibios de su esposo plantándole un beso suave y prometedor en el sitio exacto en el que su cuello se unía a sus hombros… ese lugar en donde a Rick le gustaba besarla, pues era ahí donde podía sentir el fluir de su vida en su pulso… y era un lugar que él sabía era mágico para Lisa.

La joven almirante de la RDF sonrió adormilada y entreabrió los ojos, mientras su mano comenzaba a acariciar el brazo que su esposo mantenía alrededor de su cintura. Lisa giró levemente, para mirar a Rick a los ojos y los dos intercambiaron sonrisas y un beso suave en los labios.

- Buenos días, mi apuesto piloto.

- ¡Buenos días, hermosa! – Rick comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. - ¿Descansaste?

- Dormí bastante bien… - Lisa levantó su mano para tocar la mejilla de él. – Aunque no sé si _descansar_ sea la palabra correcta… digo, después de nuestras… _actividades_ de anoche…

Las palabras de Lisa quedaron en el aire por unos segundos y después ambos comenzaron a reír alegremente, todavía con los ojos cargados de sueño y una adorable expresión adormilada en el rostro.

- ¡Eres terrible, Hayes!

Lisa no respondió, sino que atrajo a Rick hacia ella y lo beso profundamente en los labios, mientras enredaba una mano en sus cabellos y dejaba que la otra vagara por la espalda desnuda del piloto.

Aquel beso prometía en convertirse en algo más… en algo más profundo y más apasionado y quizás en el comienzo de muchas cosas… de no ser por que el estómago de Rick, reclamando su desayuno, rompió la magia del momento. Lisa se rió cuando sintió la vibración del estómago de su esposo contra el suyo, lo que terminó el beso. Rick se levantó levemente del lugar que había encontrado sobre el cuerpo de Lisa, y se llevó su mano a su abdomen, mientras una pequeña expresión preocupada aparecía en su apuesto rostro, haciéndolo verse absolutamente adorable.

- Tengo hambre… - Se excusó, expresando lo obvio.

- Sí, se nota… - Lisa le acarició el abdomen, provocándole cosquillas. – Bueno, a decir verdad yo también tengo un poco de hambre… ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar, amor?

- Me parece buena idea, bonita. – Rick la besó suavemente en la frente, antes de sentarse en la orilla de la cama y alcanzar su bata de noche para ponérsela encima. – Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy, así que será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

El piloto caminó hasta la ventana para abrir las cortinas y mirar al exterior. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se percató que había nevado durante la noche. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de ello. Un sonido rítmico e intermitente capturó la atención de Rick, quien se volteó solo para ver como Lisa, enfundada en su bata, con el cabello revuelto y una adorable expresión adormilada en el rostro, se acercaba bostezando. El extraño sonido era producido por sus pantuflas contra las baldosas del piso. Rick no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido ante aquella hermosa visión.

Lisa se acercó a él y se recargó en su pecho. Casi como por reflejo, él cerró sus brazos en torno a ella y la besó en el cabello, mientras Lisa se frotaba los ojos para quitarse el sueño de ellos. Rick la miraba embelesado, sorprendido de cómo era que un gesto tan sencillo como ese fuera capaz de producirte tanta ternura en el corazón.

- ¿Cuáles son los planes del día, amor? – Lisa murmuró.

- Bueno, desayunar es una prioridad… - Rick le explicó, sin dejar de besarla en el cabello y en la frente, ni de acariciar su espalda. – Después podemos ir a pasear un rato, no sé… quizás comprar algunos otros regalos y decoraciones para la casa.

- Amor, si compras una decoración más para la casa vas a dejar a todos los habitantes de Monumento sin adornos navideños ésta temporada.

- ¡Exagerada! – Rick se rió.

- ¿Sabes que pienso que deberíamos hacer? – Lisa lo miró sonriente, desde su cómoda posición en su pecho. – Ir a comprar algo de ropa invernal… en realidad no tenemos mucha y hace falta.

- ¡Esa me parece una excelente idea! – Rick la besó en la punta de la nariz. – Después podemos comer, venir al hotel para prepararnos para ir al teatro y a cenar por la noche… ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Ah! – Los ojos de Lisa resplandecieron. - ¿Una noche de teatro con cena incluida?

El piloto asintió entusiastamente con la cabeza y le lanzó una radiante sonrisa.

- En un auténtico pub irlandés… el Gwyddel Irish Pub.

Los ojos de Lisa se agrandaron con aquella sorpresa y no pudo evitar el abrazar aún más estrechamente a su esposo y besarlo repetidamente en cualquier lugar que pudiera alcanzar con sus labios.

- ¡Ya lo tenias todo planeado, travieso!

- Bueno… ya sabes, me gusta preparar el paquete completo y dicen que ese es el mejor pub irlandés de Monumento. Pensé que te gustaría ir… ¿Qué te parece?

Lisa se paró de puntitas, tomó el rostro de Rick en sus manos y lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo profundamente en los labios, haciendo que el piloto se cuestionara su cordura y su salud mental.

- ¡Eres maravilloso, amor¡Será una noche extraordinaria!

- Te prometo que así será. – Él la besó en medio de los ojos. - ¡Quiero que la pases muy bien, chiquita!

- Yo siempre la paso bien a tu lado, mi cielo… sin importar lo que hagamos, contigo todo es especial. ¡Te amo!

- En ese caso… - Rick la tomó de la mano. – Vamos a darnos una ducha tibia y después quiero que te pongas algo abrigador porque nevó anoche y no quiero que te enfermes.

Lisa se detuvo y con su mejor pose marcial le presentó sus saludos a su esposo.

- ¡A sus órdenes, General Hunter!

El le sonrió, divertido y le plantó un besito fugaz en los labios antes de que los dos se dirigieran, de la mano, a tomar su ducha matutina para quitarse la modorra de la noche y dar inicio a un día que prometía ser inolvidable.

-

* * *

-

La visita que los Hunter hicieron al Centro Comercial Homeland, en la zona norte de la ciudad, cerca de la salida hacia la zona de los lagos, fue toda una experiencia. Les habían dicho que en ese centro comercial podrían encontrar tiendas de ropa con un excelente surtido y que, a diferencia de Plaza Monumento que se especializaba en ropa formal, de lujo y de moda, en el centro comercial Homeland podrían encontrar ropa más tradicional, del tipo del que ellos estaban buscando.

Además el centro comercial en sí era bastante interesante. Tenía un ambiente mucho más relajado y provinciano y el paisaje que lo rodeaba, que era campirano y boscoso, hacía que aquel lugar fuera un buen sitio para visitar… y para comprar.

Rick y Lisa estuvieron recorriendo las tiendas por un par de horas y compraron toda la ropa invernal que necesitarían para esa temporada: varios jeans forrados de franela, suéteres, chaquetas, guantes, ropa térmica, botas y todo lo que necesitaban para hacerse de su guardarropa invernal. Después de todo en los años anteriores que habían pasado en Ciudad Macross, jamás habían tenido la necesidad de tener demasiada ropa de invierno, pues en aquellos días solían pasar cada hora del día en su uniforme militar.

Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora que estaban juntos habían marcado una línea divisoria entre sus deberes militares y su vida privada… esa vida que les pertenecía solo a ellos. Una vida en la que dejaban de ser la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter para convertirse simplemente en Lisa y Rick, dos jóvenes que no tenían que cumplir protocolos ni formulismos impuestos por la etiqueta militar… que podían demostrarse físicamente su cariño, que podían pasear vestidos con ropa civil… que disfrutaban de su vida juntos y de su amor.

La mejor parte de aquella visita al centro comercial Homeland, fue cuando Rick, deteniéndose en seco, miró a su alrededor tratando de ubicar el origen del ruido que de pronto había escuchado… de ese murmullo suave e insistente que llegaba hasta él. Lisa lo observó, sin saber qué era lo que le sucedía a su piloto. Lo miró al rostro y después siguiendo su ejemplo, miró a su alrededor.

El rostro del piloto se iluminó radiantemente cuando descubrió ante ellos un enorme local comercial ambientado como si fuera una granja… era una tienda de mascotas llamada _"Perros y gatos y aves y peces y… todo lo demás". _

El nombre de por sí hizo que Lisa no pudiera dejar de sonreír una sonrisa que se convirtió en una risa franca y feliz cuado vio la expresión en el rostro de su piloto y la manera en que él comenzó a aplaudir, para después tomarla de la mano y prácticamente arrastrarla hacia adentro de la tienda mientras no dejaba de gritar:

- ¡Pollitos, pollitos, pollitos!

- ¡Rick! – Lisa protestó. - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Vamos a ver los pollitos!

- ¡Pareces niño chiquito! – Lisa replicó, pero no dejó de reír. - ¡Detente!

Aquella sugerencia, orden o lo que hubiera sido, fue acompañada de un fuerte tirón al brazo del piloto, quien se detuvo en seco mientras Lisa, con una sonrisa traviesa, le señalaba hacia donde se encontraban unos módulos adosados al muro.

- ¡Perritos de aparador! – Lisa anunció para luego romper a reír.

Rick parpadeó un par de veces antes de comprender la intención de aquel comentario de Lisa. Ella seguía riendo incontrolablemente, mientras Rick, con un gruñido violento, la tomaba por la cintura para levantarla del piso y girarla por los aires.

- ¡Eres una rata! – Rick le dijo. – Después de que veamos a los pollitos te voy a llevar a saludar a tus hermanas las comadrejas.

- ¡Rick Hunter! – Lisa protestó, manoteando y pataleando, sin dejar de reír. - ¡Suéltame!

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

Los dos se quedaron inmóviles y miraron hacia el lugar en donde un jovencito, de no más de 18 años y vestido con la camiseta con el logotipo de la tienda, los observaba extrañado.

- Bueno… - Lisa se aclaró la garganta y se alisó la ropa cuando Rick la colocó en el suelo. – En realidad solo estábamos viendo…

- ¿Tienes pollitos? – Rick insistió.

El jovencito, sin salir del todo de su estupor, levantó su mano, para señalar la sección de la tienda en donde, dentro de un pequeño corralito, medio centenar de pollitos corrían y piaban furiosamente, como si fueran una marea color amarillo que se movía al ritmo de su piar.

Lisa se llevó las manos al pecho, enternecida y emocionada ante aquella preciosa imagen, mientras Rick sonreía al ver la amorosa ternura que Lisa destilaba por cada poro de su cuerpo. Rick la abrazó por la cintura y la besó en la mejilla con amor. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y lo tomó de la mano.

- ¡Vamos a ver los pollitos! – Lisa le susurró.

Aquella era una zona de la tienda de mascotas en la que los niños podían interactuar con las mismas. Podían entrar a esos pequeños corrales y acariciar a los perritos, cabritas, patitos y demás animales que tenían en ese momento en exhibición… incluyendo los pollitos. Lisa no perdió tiempo y entró al corralito. Se encuclilló y comenzó a reírse divertida cuando los pollitos fueron hacia donde ella estaba y comenzaron a picotearle los zapatos y a jalarle unos hilitos que traía sueltos de la bastilla de su pantalón. Rick se recargó en la cerca y sonrió soñadoramente, sin querer perderse un solo segundo de aquel enternecedor espectáculo.

Lisa ya había tomado a un pollito en su mano y, sosteniéndolo frente a su rostro, le hablaba suavemente, mientras con el dedo le acariciaba la cabecita. El pollito parecía responderle, piando sin parar. Algunos de sus hermanos decidieron que aquella humana que había entrado en sus dominios no era tan mala después de todo.

Tres pollitos saltaron al regazo de Lisa, quien soltó un gritito de sorpresa y de emoción cuando los sintió. Rick no podía dejar de reír y consideró que aquel era un momento que valía la pena inmortalizar, así que sacó su celular y comenzó a tomar fotos de Lisa y los pollitos.

- ¡Rick, ven acá! – Lisa lo llamó. - ¡No te quedes allá afuera¡Ven!

El piloto miró a Lisa por encima del celular y parpadeó un par de veces… antes de que su mirada se dirigiera a la alfombra amarilla que Lisa tenía a sus pies. Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a hablar:

- Amor, no creo que sea una buena idea… ¡Los podría pisar!

- ¡No lo harás! – Lisa ya le había extendido su mano. - ¡Anda, ven! Con cuidado…

- Pero…

Las protestas del piloto bien poco valieron, pues sin siquiera saber como, de pronto se encontró dentro del corral y arrodillado al lado de Lisa, quien le estaba pasando un pollito a las manos. El piloto se encogió de hombros, tensándose involuntariamente cuando ella hizo eso, y sin perder de vista al pollito.

- ¡Toma, sostenlo… no pasa nada!

-Pero, pero… pero es que está tan… chiquito…

- Sí, lo está. – Lisa se abrazó a Rick y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. - ¿No es adorable?

- Lo es… pero me da miedo lastimarlo.

- Pero pensé que en la granja tú—

- Sí, es cierto. – Rick la interrumpió. – Yo jugaba con los pollitos… pero yo era un chiquillo de 70 centímetros de altura… no se veían tan chiquitos entonces…

- ¡Aw…!

Lisa entrelazó su brazo con el de Rick, sonriendo enternecida al ver los esfuerzos que su piloto hacía por cuidar al pollito. Lisa lo miró al rostro y una mirada suave, soñadora y profundamente enamorada apareció en sus ojos al pensar en la clase de padre tan tierno y maravilloso que algún día sería Rick.

El piloto, ajeno a la mirada de pura adoración que Lisa le estaba regalando en esos momentos, comenzaba a disfrutar el interactuar con aquellos animalitos. Los dos estuvieron ahí un buen rato, jugando y acariciándolos. Después fueron a ver a los perritos y a los demás animales.

El piloto no desaprovechó la oportunidad de hacer reír a su esposa y otros cuantos clientes de la tienda de mascotas: se dedicó a balar con los chivos, a piar con los pollos y a ladrar con los perros, haciendo las delicias de Lisa, quien se preguntaba en qué momento aquel piloto taciturno y triste se había convertido en ese hombre tan tierno y tan divertido. Por su parte, Lisa se dedicaba a acariciar a los animalitos y a mostrárselos a los pequeños que se acercaban a ella. Al verla, Rick simplemente no podía creer lo tierna y absolutamente adorable que Lisa podía ser cuando se lo proponía. ¡La amaba tanto!

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después los dos salieron de la tienda, tomados de la mano y con una enorme bolsa con los regalos que el piloto, aprovechando la visita, había comprado para Enkei.

Todavía anduvieron dando vueltas por el centro comercial Homeland por algunos minutos más, hasta que se llegó la hora del almuerzo. Había un restaurante vegetariano en el patio de comidas del centro comercial y apelando a que cenarían comida irlandesa, que era bastante pesada y abundante, Lisa sugirió un almuerzo ligero. Al piloto no le hizo gracia la idea, pero decidió que de vez en cuando podía complacer a su esposa y que si ella quería comida vegetariana ese día, entonces comida vegetariana sería.

Se dieron su tiempo para comer, comentando los incidentes de la jornada y riendo divertidos ante cada comentario gracioso o cada ocurrencia del otro. Después de comer, tomaron todas las bolsas con las compras que habían hecho y salieron del centro comercial. Tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a la posada.

Todavía era temprano cuando llegaron a la posada, no más de las cuatro de la tarde. Pero querían descansar un poco – una siesta no les caería nada mal -, para luego darse su tiempo para bañarse y arreglarse y estar en el teatro antes de las 7 de la noche.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron… sin mayores preámbulos, apenas habían entrado a su habitación, arrojaron las bolsas por un lado, los zapatos por el otro y los abrigos más allá y se dejaron caer en la cama, suspirando profundamente. Por unos momentos ambos se quedaron ahí, inmóviles, uno frente al otro mientras se miraban a los ojos y sonreían adormiladamente. Lisa comenzó a acariciar el rostro de su piloto, mientras él la abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda.

- Gracias Rick… por todo. – Lisa murmuró y selló sus palabras con un besito en los labios de él.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, bonita.

- Tengo mucho que agradecerte, amor. – Lisa habló con una seriedad apabullante, mirando a su piloto a los ojos y perdiéndose en ese océano azul que amaba. – Siempre te preocupas tanto por mí y haces que cada segundo del día sea especial… Rick, éste año que he pasado contigo, yo—

- ¡Shhhh! – Él la silenció, colocando su dedo sobre sus labios. – Para mi ha sido el mejor tiempo de mi vida, Lisa. ¿Y sabes por qué¡Porque tú estás conmigo! Todo viene de ti, amor…

- El sentimiento es mutuo y por eso quiero que sepas que—bueno, después de lo que sucedió entre nosotros hace un año, yo—

- ¡Lisa! – Rick la interrumpió suavemente, mientras con sus dedos índice y pulgar tomaba su barbilla y hacía que lo mirara a los ojos. – Lo que sucedió hace un año es un fantasma que no deja de atormentarme, mi vida… y quiero recompensártelo.

- Rick, no tienes que hacer eso, yo—

- ¡Tengo que hacerlo! Y lo pienso hacer… pienso darte la navidad más hermosa y memorable de tu vida, amor. Porque te lo debo y te lo mereces… y porque es algo que además me debo a mi mismo… necesito sacarme esas últimas gotas de veneno del corazón, amor… Lisa, necesito que tú—

Fue ahora el turno de Lisa de colocar su dedo sobre los labios del piloto para evitar que siguiera hablando. Aquel sencillo gesto, complementado con una hermosa sonrisa y una mirada que destilaba puro amor, fueron suficientes para conmover a Rick hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

- Ya todo está en el pasado, amor… no quiero que sigas torturándote con eso.

- ¿Me perdonas… por haber sido tan estúpido y ciego?

- No hay nada que perdonar, mi cielo. – Lisa lo besó suavemente en los ojos. – Y aún si lo hubiera… te hubiera perdonado desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¡Eres maravillosa, Lisa! – Rick la abrazó estrechamente, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. – Solo dime que eres feliz a mi lado… sólo dime que me amas.

- ¡Te amo! – Lisa susurró en su oído. – Te amo como jamás pensé que pudiera amar a alguien… y con un amor tan poderoso como jamás pensé que llegaría a experimentar en mi vida… ¡Lo eres todo para mí, Rick! A tu lado son la mujer más afortunada y más feliz del universo.

- ¡Lisa…! – La voz del piloto estaba cargada de ternura.

- Va a ser la primera de muchas navidades hermosas, amor. – Ella continuó susurrándole al oído. - ¡Te lo prometo!

- Y yo te lo prometo a ti… ¡Te amo!

Los dos se abrazaron aún más estrechamente y se quedaron inmóviles y en completo silencio, escuchando su respiración acompasada, sintiendo el latido del corazón del otro. Poco a poco fueron quedándose dormidos, perfectamente relajados en aquel abrazo tan tibio y tan lleno de promesas.

Lo último que el piloto pudo hacer, con su último pensamiento lúcido, fue oprimir un par de botones de su reloj pulsera, para que los despertara una hora más tarde… y enseguida cerró los ojos y se abandonó a la sensación tibia, suave y dulce de tener a Lisa en sus brazos mientras dormían.

-

* * *

-

El teatro Murley no era el más moderno ni el más importante de Ciudad Monumento. Ese título correspondía sin duda al Auditorio Monumental que se encontraba en pleno centro de la ciudad, el cual había sido construido como un derroche de lujo y espectacularidad y que era donde se llevaban a cabo todos los eventos artísticos y culturales más importes de Monumento. Pero el pequeño teatro Murley tenía la ventaja de ser íntimo, muy agradable y estar ubicado en una de las zonas más tranquilas y hermosas de ciudad monumento, lejos del bullicio del centro y entre bulevares llenos de árboles que conducían a la zona residencial más exclusiva de la ciudad.

Rick había decidido que esa noche iba a consentir a su dama, por lo que los boletos que había comprado eran de uno de los palcos que tenían la mejor vista del escenario. Un lugar desde donde podrían ver toda la acción desde el mejor ángulo posible… además de asegurarles privacidad y comodidad.

Uno edecán los condujo hasta su palco y ellos tomaron su asientos. El teatro estaba ya casi lleno para esas horas y ya se había dado la segunda llamada. Una vez que estuvieron instalados, los dos se miraron e intercambiaron sonrisas. Aquel evento no era particularmente formal, por lo que ambos iban vestidos con ropas más bien cómodas y abrigadoras. Poco antes de que hubieran salido de su posada, los copos de nieve habían comenzado a caer. No parecía que fuera a haber ninguna tormenta o ventisca esa noche, pero la continua nevada amenazaba con extenderse durante toda la noche.

Lisa se quitó su abrigo y el piloto se apresuró a ayudarla. Él mismo hizo lo propio y fue a colgar ambos abrigos y sus respectivas bufandas en un perchero convenientemente colocado en un extremo del pequeño palco. Cuando volvió a tomar su lugar, Lisa buscó su mano con la de ella y sus dedos se entrelazaron sobre el regazo de la almirante.

- Espero que disfrutes de la obra, amor. – Lisa le comentó, mirándolo a los ojos. – Espero que la música y la danza no resulten demasiado aburridas para ti.

- ¡Vamos, dame más crédito, Hayes! – Rick se llevó su mano a los labios para besarla en los nudillos. – Los eventos culturales que vimos en Villa Riviera me gustaron mucho. Además, tú estás aquí para explicarme lo que no sepa. Un piloto de combate puede llegar a ser culto si se esfuerza un poquito¿sabes?

- Rick… - Lisa le sonrió enternecida.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, se dio la tercera llamada. Las luces del Teatro Murley se apagaron y los dos jóvenes militares se arrellanaron en sus asientos. El enorme telón se abrió y unas luces difusas en colores ámbar y azules apenas iluminaron la bruma que había aparecido en el escenario. El silencio total y absoluto que de pronto se había hecho en el teatro fue súbitamente roto por el sonido de unas campanas y unos coros lejanos seguidos por las notas melancólicas y evocadoras de una flauta.

Rick miró a Lisa y aún en la oscuridad ambos notaron la sonrisa que tenían en los labios. Ella se acurrucó contra su piloto, mientras él le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y la atraía hacia su cuerpo. Las suaves luces iluminaron la figura pequeña y frágil de una niña vestida con un atuendo dorado, que en medio del escenario, era quien tocaba la flauta.

- Es el pequeño _Espíritu del bosque_. – Lisa le explicó a su esposo.

- ¡Wow!

El piloto apenas pudo murmurar cuando los primeros bailarines comenzaron a aparecer en escena, al suave ritmo de los instrumentos de viento, al que pronto comenzaron a unirse las cuerdas y las percusiones, para finalmente culminar con la aparición en escena del personaje principal de la obra, el "Señor de la Danza", presentando todo un espectáculo sobre el escenario, ahora totalmente iluminado y decorado con pendones multicolores con símbolos celtas.

- ¿Sabes algo, amor? – Rick susurró, sin apartar la vista del escenario. – Creo que esto me va a gustar…

En los siguientes actos Lisa siguió explicándole a su piloto quienes eran los personajes que iban apareciendo en escena: _Saoirse_, la princesa Irlandesa, la diosa _Erin; Don Dorcha,_ el Señor de la Oscuridad y _Morrighan_, la mujer seductora. Rick estaba fascinado con aquel espectáculo y con la historia, esa antigua leyenda celta, que les estaban relatando sin necesidad de palabras.

Cuando una melodía suave y armónica en particular comenzó a escucharse, una pequeña sonrisa lenta y emocionada comenzó a aparecer en los labios del piloto. Sonrisa que se hizo radiante cuando giró levemente la cabeza para mirar de frente a Lisa, quien tenía su cabeza recargada en su hombro.

- ¡Nuestro primer beso! – El piloto susurró.

Lisa levantó la mirada para encontrase con los ojos de su piloto y sus ojos parecieron estallar en una explosión de claridad, mientras le sonreía emocionada. Aquella melodía era _"Celtic Dream_" y efectivamente, Lisa recordó, la primera vez que Rick y ella se habían besado, aquel ya tan lejano día de enero, una noche helada, justo antes de salir a cenar con los Sterling, esa había sido precisamente la música que ella había estado escuchando.

El piloto no necesitó escuchar ninguna palabra de Lisa. Simplemente se inclinó sobre ella, colocando su mano en su barbilla, y la besó suave y profundamente en los labios. Fue un beso lleno de remembranzas y de hermosos recuerdos compartidos a través de esos 11 meses que habían estado juntos.

El beso hubiera durado para siempre… de no ser porque los ritmos cadenciosos y palpitantes de la siguiente melodía rompieron la magia del momento. El ejército enemigo apareció en el escenario montando sus caballos y Rick se separó suavemente de Lisa, para clavar los ojos en el espectáculo ante él.

- ¡Y llegaron los malos…! – Murmuró.

Lisa se rió suavemente y volvió a acurrucarse contra el costado del piloto. Aquella obra musical le traía muy buenos recuerdos de su padre y siempre le había gustado mucho. Jamás pensó que tendría la oportunidad de volver a verla algún día… pero ahora que estaba ahí, Lisa no sabía si prefería ver el espectáculo sobre el escenario o si prefería ver a su piloto, mientras miles de emociones atravesaban su rostro, completamente concentrado en aquella historia.

-

* * *

-

Dos horas más tarde el público asistente comenzó a salir del teatro Murley, después de que la compañía de danza había sido llamada de vuelta al escenario en cuatro ocasiones. ¡Había sido un espectáculo inolvidable para todos! Y para Lisa y Rick había sido una noche muy especial.

El pub irlandés donde pensaban cenar estaba apenas a tres cuadras del teatro, por lo que decidieron ir caminando, desafiando el frío de la noche y los copos de nieve que suavemente seguían cayendo sobre la ciudad. Los dos, enfundados en sus abrigos y tomados de la mano, no podían dejar de comentar aquella obra de teatro mientras caminaban.

- ¡Mi partes favoritas fueron cada vez que aparecían los ejércitos a caballo! – Rick estaba emocionado. – Tenías razón, amor… es increíble como pueden contarte tantas cosas solo por medio de la música y el baile.

- ¡Es una obra hermosa! – Lisa asintió con una sonrisa.

- Bueno… en realidad el Señor de la Oscuridad y la mujer seductora me recuerdan a Kyle y a Minmei. – Rick comentó desenfadadamente con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lisa lo miró, sin poder creer que Rick había dicho lo que acababa de escuchar. Generalmente él se abstenía de mencionar a Minmei frente a ella. Lisa sabía que lo hacía para evitar herir su susceptibilidad, pero la verdad de las cosas es que ella preferiría que ellos no tuvieran temas tabú en su relación. Y el hecho de que Rick hubiera ese comentario travieso y espontáneo le alegró la noche a la almirante… eso significaba que su piloto estaba exorcizando esos últimos miedos que todavía lo atormentaban.

- ¿En realidad piensas eso? – Lisa le respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

- Si lo piensas bien, sí… esa mujer seductora vino a tratar de alejar al Señor de la Danza de su princesa irlandesa. – Rick le besó el cabello a Lisa. – Pero la princesa probó ser mucho más mujer que la seductora.

Lisa sonrió conmovida y sin saber realmente que responder a eso. Aunque en realidad no tuvo que hacerlo, pues Rick continuaba hablando.

- Aunque en otras circunstancias, me imagino a Max y Miriya como Don Dorcha y Morrighan… ¡Son un par de exhibicionistas! – Rick se rió. - ¿Sabes? Incluso Kelly… creo que ella podría ser el pequeño Espíritu del bosque.

- Tiene sentido. – Lisa soltó una carcajada espontánea. - ¿Y tú?

- Yo sería el Señor de la Danza.

- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? – Lisa no podía dejar de reír, sobre todo al pensar que su piloto jamás había sido particularmente bueno bailando. - ¡Por medio de tu danza aniquilarás a todos los malvados y salvarás tu reino!

- Puede funcionar¿sabes? – El piloto le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa. – Quiero decir, yo bailo y todas las huestes enemigas salen huyendo aterradas.

Lisa se rió con más ganas, lo que contagió al piloto, a tal grado que ambos tuvieron que detenerse debajo de un poste de alumbrado público para tomar aliento, pues sentían que el estómago les dolía de tanta risa.

- ¡Eres increíble, Rick Hunter! – Lisa apenas podía hablar, entre risas.

- ¡Hey, pero todavía no termino! Tú eres la princesa irlandesa…

- Saoirse… - Lisa le proporcionó el nombre.

- Sí, ella… hmmm… y la diosa Erin.

- ¿Princesa o diosa? – Lisa se puso las manos en las caderas, como desafiando a Rick a que se decidiera de una vez.

- Princesa de día… - Rick le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo contra sí para besarla en los labios. – Y diosa de noche…

- Rick… - Lisa susurró contra sus labios.

- ¿Qué? – El piloto no dejaba de plantarle pequeños besitos en la boca. – Tú eres mi princesa, amor… y más que eso eres mi diosa… mi diosa de todo.

- Buena respuesta…

Lisa aneas y pudo murmurar esas últimas palabras antes de que Rick reclamara sus labios con pasión y una necesidad que parecía exceder sus propias fuerzas. Los dos se abrazaron estrechamente mientras se besaban y de pronto la noche ya no pareció ser tan fría.

Cuando se separaron, los dos entreabrieron sus ojos y se sonrieron. El piloto la besó en medio de los ojos y le ofreció su brazo para seguir su camino al pub irlandés, pues la nevada comenzaba a arreciar.

- Erin, mi diosa de todo… - Rick murmuró mientras caminaban. – Es un bonito nombre… para una pequeñita.

- ¿Te gusta? – Lisa le preguntó con una sonrisa emocionada.

El piloto asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió, mientras le dedicaba una mirada intensa y llena de pasión y de amor.

- Algún día tendremos que comenzar a pensar en nombres para nuestros bebés.

- Sí… - Lisa se abrazó a él. – Erin es un bello nombre.

- Haría homenaje a tu ascendencia irlandesa… - El piloto se encogió de hombros. – Y me gusta como suena… además, ya hemos hablado de que si tuviéramos un hijo lo llamaríamos Alex, en honor a tu abuelo, el primer Hayes que se unió al ejército.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo besó en la mejilla. - ¿Y qué hay de ti, amor¿Los nombres de tu familia?

- El primer apellido de nuestros hijos será Hunter… deja que mi familia ponga el apellido y que la tuya ponga los primeros nombres. Es muy buen trato¿no te parece?

Lisa le respondió con una sonrisa radiante y llena de amor y de algo que Rick no pudo describir más que como adoración pura e inadulterada.

- ¡Serás una hermosa madre, Lisa Hayes! – Rick pensaba. - ¡Dios, es tan bella y la amo tanto!

- ¡Llegamos! – Lisa anunció alegremente, sacándolo de su breve ensimismamiento. - ¡El Gwyddel Irish Pub!

Rick sonrió de oreja a oreja al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaban afuera de un local hecho de madera, de aspecto invitante y acogedor. La luz amarillenta escapaba del interior a través de los grandes ventanales y el acceso estaba flanqueado por unos jardincitos, completamente cubiertos de escarcha.

Los dos entraron al lugar y fueron recibidos por el ambiente cálido y alegre del interior. Los parroquianos departían entre ellos con gran alegría y camaradería y en las zonas más privadas del local había parejas y familias enteras cenando opíparamente. Lisa y Rick fueron conducidos a un rincón más privado. Una vez ahí les presentaron el menú, el cual revisaron con cuidado mientras Lisa le comentaba a Rick que aquel era tal y como el pub que ella recordaba haber visitado con su padre en aquella ocasión en Dublín.

Como ambos estaban hambrientos, después de la comida tan ligera que habían tomado y lo mucho que habían estado caminando todo el día, pidieron una cena abundante y deliciosa: un par de sopas _Colcannon,_ dos ordenes de estofado irlandés, una orden de _fish & chips_ para compartir, panecillos de patata y de postre _mousse Irish Mist_ de chocolate y frutas secas y café irlandés.

Mientras comían y conversaban animadamente de cualquier tema que se les ocurriera, la banda había comenzado a tocar, convirtiendo aquel pub en una verdadera fiesta irlandesa. Muchos comensales decidieron ponerse de pie y unirse a las tradicionales danzas irlandesas que algunos estaban bailando en la zona más despejada del local. Lisa sonreía alegremente, mientras con las manos marcaba el ritmo de la música, aplaudiendo animadamente.

Rick, por su parte, no podía dejar de reír ni de contemplar a Lisa, sintiéndose contento, satisfecho y orgulloso de tenerla con él y verla tan feliz. Esa era su única misión en la vida: tener a su esposa protegida y feliz… tan feliz como él la pudiera hacer.

Salieron del pub casi a la media noche y ellos hubieran preferido caminar de regreso a la posada, de no ser porque la nevada había empeorado y amenazaba con convertirse en una ventisca. Así que no les quedaron muchas opciones más que abordar un taxi y pedirle que los llevara de vuelta a su alojamiento.

Mientras el taxi avanzaba despacio por las oscuras y resbalosas calles de Ciudad Monumento, en el asiento trasero Lisa, con su cabeza recargada en el techo del piloto, lo miraba con ojos llenos de amor y adoración. Él también la contemplaba embelesado, ocasionalmente quitando algún copo de nieve de los cabellos color miel de su esposa y dándole pequeños besitos en los ojos, en la punta de la nariz o en las mejillas.

En realidad en esos momentos no tenían que decir nada. Los dos podían leer los mismos pensamientos en los ojos del otro. Los dos sabían que aquella noche había sido una noche inolvidable y muy especial. Una noche de esas que solo les pertenecían a ellos.

Al día siguiente tendrían que volver a sus uniformes y presentarse muy temprano en la Sede del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Pasarían el día entero en mil reuniones sucesivas, con mil personas diferentes. Pero por ahora no querían pensar en ello. Por unas horas más podían pretender que ellos dos eran las dos únicas personas que existían en el mundo… y perderse en ese mundo mágico y místico que ambos conocían tan bien. Ese mundo que solo les pertenecía a ellos y que era perfecto y lleno de belleza y de amor…

… ese pequeño mundo que había comenzado a existir entre ellos aquella noche que, al ritmo de un _Sueño Celta_, se habían besado por primera vez.

Cualquier pensamiento lógico que el piloto estuviera teniendo en esos momentos, mientras su mente repasaba su agenda del día siguiente, desapareció súbitamente cuando escuchó que Lisa había comenzado a cantar en voz baja, apenas audible, todavía recargada contra su pecho. El piloto sonrió cuando ella hizo contacto visual con él y continuó cantando esa canción que era parte del repertorio musical de la obra que habían visto esa noche.

-

"_If I was an Eagle and had two wings to fly_

_I would fly to your castle and then I would lie _

_In a bed of green ivy I would leave myself down_

_With my two folded wings I would my love surround."_

_-_

El piloto suspiró y abrazó a Lisa aún más estrechamente contra su cuerpo, mientras recargaba su mejilla en su cabello y cerraba los ojos.

- Te amo, Lisa Hayes. – Murmuró.

Lisa no respondió… en realidad no necesitaba hacerlo. Ella sabía cuánto la amaba; se lo demostraba a cada momento y en cada lugar. Como esa noche, por ejemplo. En cuanto al amor que ella sentía por él, Rick bien sabía cuanto lo amaba… y si no, ella pensaba demostrárselo de una manera práctica e inolvidable, tan pronto llegaran a su habitación en la posada.

Lisa, acunada en el abrazo de Rick, miró su reflejo en el cristal del auto en que viajaban y pensó que ese piloto que con tanta ternura y amor la sostenía en brazos bien había valido todo lo que ella había esperado, luchado y sufrido por él… y ahora ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar un solo día de su vida sin demostrarle, con palabras y con hechos, cuanto lo amaba en realidad. Afuera la ventisca proseguía, pero Lisa se sentía segura y protegida en los brazos de su piloto, escuchando el dulce palpitar de su corazón que era suficiente para aquietar incluso el sonido del violento viento exterior.

-

* * *

-

**Notas de Autor:**

- La obra musical "_The Lord of the Dance_" es producida por Michael Flatley con música de Ronan Hardiman. Es altamente recomendable, si les gusta la música irlandesa. Los versos que Lisa está cantando casi al final del capítulo son de la canción "_She moves through the fair_" de esta misma obra.

- Quiero pedir una disculpa si encuentran errores de cualquier tipo en éste capítulo en particular. Puedo decirles que está recién salido del horno y que lo subí en línea dos minutos después de haber tecleado el punto final. Estuve muy cerca de no publicar esta semana por motivos de trabajo, pero una semana bisiesta es una semana bisiesta después de todo. Pero dado que la mayor parte del capítulo fue escrita de madrugada, les pido que sean comprensivos con los errores que seguramente debe tener.

- Agradezco, como siempre, a todos quienes siguen leyendo y dejando reviews. Cada una de sus palabras significa mucho para mí y me alegran el día. ¡Gracias por su apoyo, su paciencia y su motivación constante! Y un agradecimiento muy especial en esta ocasión a mi piloto de pruebas Mal Theisman por motivarme a seguir con éste capitulo y tenerlo listo para hoy. Sabes que no lo hubiera logrado sin tu apoyo o sin esos jalones de manga. ¡Gracias a todos!

- Y nos vemos en quince días… ¡Suerte en todo!

-

* * *

**.: GTO – MX :.**

* * *


	43. Un tiempo para recordar

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o O o **

* * *

- 

**UN TIEMPO PARA RECORDAR**

**-**

* * *

_Dedicado a los H2 en su aniversario de bodas._

_10 de Octubre 2012_

* * *

- 

El General Rick Hunter caminaba por los laberínticos pasillos del edificio central del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Aquel era un complejo de oficinas, salas, auditorios, restaurantes y cientos de diferentes dependencias, todas al servicio de los representantes de las ciudades, territorios y regiones que conformaban el gobierno del nuevo orden mundial, además de las diferentes organizaciones que apoyaban los esfuerzos del gobierno en diferentes áreas, como la militar, la científica, las humanísticas, las de salud y seguridad social, entre muchas más.

Rick caminaba lentamente por uno de los pasillos de uno de los pisos inferiores del enorme edificio, revisando las puertas que se encontraban a ambos lados de dicho pasillo y ocasionalmente bajando su mirada para revisar la hoja de papel que llevaba en la mano y en la cual había garabateado algunas palabras.

- Quinto piso, pasillo A oriente… oficina número 17…

Finalmente una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en sus labios cuando encontró la oficina que estaba buscando. Se acercó, guardó el trozo de papel en el bolsillo de su uniforme y entró al vestíbulo, en donde fue recibido por una secretaria que, detrás de un enorme escritorio, lo observaba con curiosidad. Aquella mujer ni siquiera hizo el intento de saludar al General Hunter por una sencilla razón: Rick estaba en una dependencia civil del GTU.

El joven piloto miró un enorme escudo que estaba en el muro, detrás del escritorio de la secretaria, y debajo de él las palabras: "Dirección General de Rescate y Conservación del Patrimonio Cultural".

- Buenas tardes. – Saludó el formal militar. – Soy Rick Hunter, general de la RDF… estoy aquí para entrevistarme con el doctor Nadil… - Rick sacó su nota del bolsillo para revisarla una vez más. – Con el doctor James Nadil.

La secretaria revisó su agenda y asintió con la cabeza, para luego mirar a Rick por encima de sus enormes anteojos.

- El general Martín dijo que usted vendría… si gusta sentarse unos momentos, general Hunter. El doctor Nadil está teniendo una videoconferencia, pero no demorará más de unos 10 o 15 minutos.

Rick asintió con la cabeza y fue a sentarse en la sala de espera. El espacio era amplio, bien iluminado y agradable. Por uno de los ventanales se podía ver una hermosa panorámica de Ciudad Monumento, totalmente cubierta por la nieve que no había dejado de caer suave, pero persistentemente desde el día anterior. Pero el piloto realmente no estaba de ánimos para contemplar el paisaje. Antes bien, se dejó caer sobre el sofá y suspiró pesadamente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y permitiéndose cerrar momentáneamente los ojos.

Lisa y él habían estado en junta desde muy temprano esa mañana… y aquella reunión para revisar las asignaciones y los ascensos correspondientes con los miembros del CONAMSE y representantes del Consejo General del GTU se había alargado más de lo previsto. Al final no solamente se habían enfocado a lo que estaba señalado en el orden del día, sino que incluso la temática de la reunión se había desviado hacia otros aspectos de la administración de la almirante Hayes en su primer año al frente de la RDF.

Habían pasado un buen rato hablando sobre el reporte de actividades que Lisa debería presentar ante el Consejo del GTU en el mes de enero, detallando su primer año de gestión como almirante de la RDF. Y después el tema que había surgido había sido el primer aniversario luctuoso del SDF-1 y su tripulación. Lisa les había informado que ella había personalmente asignado al General Hunter como oficial a cargo de la correspondiente ceremonia. Los asistentes a aquella reunión habían bombardeado a Rick con preguntas que él había respondido de manera vaga e imprecisa, pues aunque ya tenía algunas ideas en mente para darle el realce y la solemnidad a esa fecha tan especial, aún no tenía detalles específicos.

La reunión se había dado por concluida hacía apenas unos minutos. Ya era bastante tarde y la hora de la comida ya había pasado. El piloto se sentía hambriento. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaban solo unos minutos para las 1700 horas.

- Definitivamente volveremos a Ciudad Macross hasta mañana. – Rick pensó, mirando hacia el ventanal, en donde la nieve seguía cayendo. – No me arriesgaré a llevar a Lisa de vuelta a casa con este clima.

El piloto sonrió levemente cuando pensó en su esposa, que en esos momentos se encontraba con el general Martín, hablando de cualquier cosa sin importancia. Rick le había pedido ayuda al buen general para poder escaparse por unos momentos sin que Lisa sospechara, y así encargarse de un asunto personal y urgente. El viejo general le había ofrecido toda su ayuda a Rick e incluso se había ofrecido como voluntario para entretener a la almirante Hayes en su ausencia.

- El general Martín me dijo que el coronel Burkhard tenía que hablar conmigo. – Rick pensó. – Cuando Lisa pregunte qué era lo que Angus quería, voy a decirle que nada en particular, que solamente quería saber si podía ayudarme en algo con lo de la ceremonia luctuosa…

Los pensamientos de Rick se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de la secretaria que se dirigía a él desde su escritorio, indicándole que el doctor Nadil lo recibiría en ese momento, que podía pasar a su oficina. El general Hunter se puso de pie, se alisó la casaca de su uniforme y enseguida entró a la oficina, con esa pose segura y resuelta que era resultado de años de entrenamiento militar.

Ahí fue recibido por dos personas: un hombre mayor de edad, de cabellos y barba blanca, vestido en un inmaculado traje negro y a su lado, una mujer de unos 40 años, pelirroja y de brillantes ojos azules.

- Buenas tardes, soy el general Rick Hunter de la RDF. – El piloto se presentó y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de hacer un saludo militar.

- ¡Adelante, general Hunter! Tome asiento por favor. Soy el doctor Nadil, director de esta dependencia y ella es la arquitecta Anya Buckley, subdirectora ejecutiva y encargada de proyectos.

Rick se acercó a saludarlos a ambos de mano antes de tomar asiento frente a ellos. Los dos encargados de aquella oficina lo miraron con curiosidad por unos breves segundos. Rick Hunter era un nombre bastante conocido por aquellos rumbos, pero jamás se imaginaron que aquel condecorado general de la RDF fuera tan joven.

- Vine a Monumento a una reunión de trabajo, pero quise aprovechar para venir a consultar con ustedes personalmente los avances en las gestiones que se están llevando a cabo, sobre el proyecto que se les envió para su aprobación en agosto pasado.

- Por supuesto. – El doctor Nadil tomó una carpeta de encima de su escritorio y la abrió. – General Hunter, hemos estudiado su propuesta… incluso he estado en contacto con el doctor Braulio Salcedo, restaurador en jefe del Museo Donald Hayes. Entiendo que es él con su equipo quienes estarán a cargo del proyecto de restauración.

- Así es. Ellos ya están llevando a cabo algunas acciones. Sin embargo supe que la Dirección General de Restauración y Conservación Cultural del GTU que ustedes representan, tenía apoyos para éste tipo de proyectos.

- A través de un Programa de Apoyo a Proyectos de Restauración. – La arquitecta Anya intervino. – Dicho programa apoya exclusivamente a trabajos de restauración que ya cuenten con un proyecto ejecutivo integral, como el que ustedes nos presentaron. Su proyecto es un fuerte candidato para recibir dicho apoyo, general Hunter. Sin embargo debe saber que es un tipo de apoyo bipartita de financiamiento.

- El doctor Salcedo me lo explicó. – Rick asintió. – Me dijo que básicamente por cada crédito que nosotros ingresemos al proyecto, ustedes nos apoyaran con otro.

- Así es… su proyecto es importante, general. Pero es un proyecto particular, ya que no tiene intenciones de restaurar la residencia familiar del almirante Hayes con mira a convertirla en museo, como lo hicieron con el Museo Donald Hayes de Ciudad Macross. Los apoyos a particulares son más escasos, pero podemos otorgarlos. Sin embargo los convenios deben firmarse antes del fin de año para que se pueda ejercer el recurso durante el 2013.

- Eso lo entiendo. – Rick asintió. – Y estoy dispuesto a hacer una inversión fuerte, sobre todo sabiendo que ustedes duplicarán esa cantidad. Solamente necesito conversar con mi esposa al respecto, pero les aseguro que tendrán la carta intención con la cantidad que invertiremos en el proyecto, a más tardar el día 26 de diciembre.

- Estaríamos a tiempo. – Anya asintió. – Pero no puede pasar de ese día, señor.

- ¡No lo hará! Rescatar la casa de la familia de mi esposa es una cuestión de honor para mí y estoy muy interesado en que el proyecto comience a ejecutarse a la brevedad posible.

- Los fondos del Programa de Apoyos pueden utilizarse de una manera muy variada, general. – El doctor Nadil explicó. – Desde pago por servicios, compra de material hasta compra de equipamiento para el inmueble. La Dirección General de Restauración y Conservación Cultural está muy interesada en llevar a cabo este tipo de rescates culturales entre organismos oficiales y entre particulares, así que apreciamos sus esfuerzos, general.

- Gracias. – Rick se puso de pie. – En ese caso, me retiro… pero les aseguro que tendrán aquí la carta intención el día 26 a primera hora en la mañana… o antes si es posible.

Los dos restauradores se pusieron de pie y le estrecharon la mano al joven general, mientras le comentaban que lo felicitaban por su interés en un área del Programa Integral de Reconstrucción Mundial del GTU que a veces era tan olvidada, como lo era el rescate y conservación cultural.

Rick les explicó que aquello significaba mucho para su esposa y por tanto también para él. Quería que la casa familiar de los Hayes siguiera siendo testigo fiel de la historia familiar. Y quería que sus viejos muros siguieran llenándose de historias y de recuerdos.

Rick salió de la oficina, se despidió de la secretaria y después, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, regresó a los niveles superiores del edificio principal del GTU, en donde una muy impaciente y muy hambrienta almirante Hayes lo esperaba para ir a comer.

-

* * *

- 

Eran ya casi las 1800 horas cuando Lisa y Rick, vestidos en ropas civiles, entraron al pequeño restaurante de costumbre en el parque, cerca del lago. La tarde era muy fría y los dos se tallaron las manos y los brazos cuando entraron al local que, por fortuna, era tibio y acogedor.

En cuanto llegaron a la mesa de siempre, Rick se apresuró a ayudar a Lisa a quitarse su abrigo para después colgarlo en un perchero cercano, junto con el suyo. Enseguida los dos estuvieron instalados en la mesa y una mesera les entregó la carta. Los dos estaban hambrientos, así que decidieron no complicarse las cosas y pedir el especial del día.

Cuando la mesera se retiró, anunciándoles que la comida estaría lista en unos minutos, Lisa miró a Rick y le sonrió. Él no pudo evitar el devolverle la sonrisa y hacerle a su esposa un cariñito en la barbilla.

- Bueno, pues mañana habrá que volver a casa. Espero que el clima mejore.

- Espero que sí… - Lisa había tomado la mano de Rick por encima de la mesa y la estaba acariciando y jugueteando con el anillo del piloto. – Me gusta estar aquí contigo, pero admito que deseo volver a casa.

- Sí, lo mismo me pasa. Pero al menos ya puedes borrar esa reunión de tu agenda, amor. Además, tratamos más puntos de los que estaban estimados en el orden del día, yo diría que fue productiva.

- Lo fue. – Lisa aceptó. - ¡Muy cansada… pero productiva!

Se hizo un breve silencio en el que Lisa clavó su mirada en la ventana del restaurante para ver las lucecitas que brillaban en la calle. Rick, por su parte, solo podía mirarla a ella, sonriendo una pequeña sonrisa tierna.

- Parece ser que el coronel Burkhard y tú se están llevando bastante bien desde que trabajaron juntos en las evaluaciones. – Lisa comentó de pronto, sonriéndole a su piloto.

- Ah… sí, bueno… - Rick se frotó la base del cuello y soltó una risita nerviosa. – Estuvimos conversando un poco mientras tú estabas con Martín… me ofreció el apoyo que necesitara para la organización de la ceremonia luctuosa y todo eso. – Y realmente el piloto no mentía.

- Rick… - La voz de Lisa se hizo inusualmente baja y sus ojos se clavaron en el mantel a cuadros que cubría la mesa. – Yo—quiero agradecerte por hacerte cargo de la ceremonia. Sabes que no es fácil para mí y…

- ¡Ni lo menciones, bonita! – Rick se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro con amor. – Tú tienes demasiado trabajo encima y yo quiero ayudar. Te prometo que voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda para hacer de esa ceremonia algo muy especial.

- Lo sé, Rick… y gracias por eso.

Rick colocó sus dedos índice y pulgar en la barbilla de Lisa para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. Los ojos profundamente verdes de Lisa resplandecían iluminados por las lucecitas que brillaban en la ventana del restaurante. Rick conocía esa mirada, sabía que ella estaba luchando contra sus lágrimas.

- Hay varias propuestas que quiero hacerte, amor. – Rick susurró. – No quiero que ese aniversario luctuoso sea motivo de tristeza… ellos dieron sus vidas para que nosotros continuáramos con las nuestras. ¿No es ese el principal deber de un soldado? Ellos murieron con honor y como cualquier buen soldado desearía morir: entregando la vida por aquellos a los que ama.

- Rick… - Lisa no sabía que decir.

- Estaba pensando, - El piloto continuó. – En que quizás podrías hacer que ese día quedara establecido como el _Día de la Remembranza de los Héroes de la Guerra Espacial_ o algo así… que sea una festividad solemne… un día para recordar con cariño, gratitud y honor a todos nuestros compañeros de armas que realizaron el sacrificio más sublime del soldado… ¿Qué te parece?

- Rick… - Lisa sonrió, a pesar de la lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. - ¡Eso sería hermoso! Creo que es una buena idea…

El piloto asintió y le sonrió a su esposa, inclinándose sobre ella para limpiarle la lágrima con la yema de su dedo, para después secarle a besos el caminito húmedo que ésta había dejado en su rostro.

- Ya habrá tiempo para planearlo todo, amor. – Rick le susurró, no queriendo mortificar a Lisa con cosas tristes en ese momento. – ¡Vamos, quiero ver una sonrisa!

Sin poder evitarlo, Lisa sonrió suavemente y aquella sonrisa pareció reflejarse en los labios del piloto, antes de acercarse a ella y plantarle un beso suave, tierno y lleno de amor en los labios, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Cuando se separaron, Rick suspiró profundamente y tomó la mano de Lisa, para besarla repetidamente en los nudillos.

En ese momento la mesera regresó llevando consigo dos platos de humeante sopa. Aquello era precisamente lo que ellos necesitaban para entrar en calor y para aplacar el hambre. Además, Rick sabía que para Lisa la sopa siempre había tenido un efecto tranquilizante. En un gesto inconsciente y casi por instinto, el piloto tomó un pan de la canastita y lo partió por mitad, entregándole una de ella a Lisa.

- Bien… - Rick habló, mientras le daba una mordida a su pan y comenzaba a comerse su sopa. – Sobre la navidad… ¿Tienes planes?

La almirante Hayes sonrió conmovida, dándose cuenta de que Rick estaba tratando de subirle el ánimo y amando más a su piloto a cada momento por esos pequeños detalles que siempre tenía con ella. Lisa cortó un pequeño trozo de su pan y asintió con la cabeza mientras se lo llevaba a la boca.

- Pienso cocinar nuestra cena de navidad… como hace dos años.

- ¡Eso sería maravilloso! – Rick le regaló una mirada dulce y llena de amor. – Pero vas a dejar que te ayude¿de acuerdo? Porque yo necesito una ayudante para colocar las decoraciones de la casa en cuanto regresemos.

- ¡Es un trato! – Lisa se rió.

- Lisa… - Rick dejó de comer para mirarla directamente a los ojos. – Hay otro trato que quiero hacer contigo… sobre la navidad…

- ¿Y qué trato es ese, amor? – Ella le sostuvo la mirada, dándose cuenta de lo serio que el piloto actuaba.

Rick puso su cuchara a un lado y tomó a Lisa por ambas manos, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella parecía estar hipnotizada ante esa mirada profunda, intensa y llena de promesas de su piloto.

- Quiero que siempre, _siempre_, la Nochebuena sea un tiempo exclusivo para ti y para mí. – La voz del joven general era profunda y segura. – La navidad podemos pasarla con la familia o como tú quieras, preciosa… pero la Nochebuena, esa quiero que sea solamente nuestra… ahora y siempre.

- Te lo prometo, Rick. – Lisa respondió, sin poder apartar su mirada de la de él. - ¡Te lo prometo!

El asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a ella para sellar aquella promesa con un beso profundo y cargado de amor. Para ambos aquello era importante… la Nochebuena se convertiría en una noche especial para ellos. Una noche mágica en la que sus demonios serían exorcizados y en un tiempo privado, íntimo, introspectivo y casi espiritual para los dos. Una noche que solo les pertenecería a ellos, siempre.

Cuando se separaron, los dos se sonrieron y de inmediato siguieron comiendo. Pero el ambiente entre ellos había cambiado radicalmente con aquel beso. Ahora comenzaban a bromearse, a reír juntos, a recordar anécdotas graciosas y a hacer miles de planes para las festividades que se aproximaban.

Siguieron cenando en franca camaradería entre risas, discusiones sin sentido, de esas que tanto les divertían y una interminable serie de bromas y chistes simples, a la vez que de cuando en cuando, condimentaban aquella deliciosa cena con algún beso fugaz, una caricia traviesa por debajo de la mesa o una sonrisa invitante y una mirada prometedora.

La nieve finalmente había dejado de caer en el exterior, casi como si aquello fuera una señal de que la nieve también había dejado de caer en los corazones de esos dos jóvenes enamorados. La navidad, sin dudas, sería un tiempo muy especial para ellos… una época para sacar lo mejor de ellos mismos y de una vez por todas romper con los últimos vínculos dolorosos que los unían a un pasado que cada vez parecía más lejano.

-

* * *

- 

El martes por la mañana el _VF4-B Trainer_ biplaza piloteado por el general Hunter aterrizó en la base aérea Prometheus de Ciudad Macross, mientras que el equipo de 3 VF1's que lo habían escoltado desde Ciudad Monumento, hacían un giro de 180 grados en el aire para volver a su base.

El aterrizaje del VF4 biplaza fue perfecto, aún en una pista mojada de la cual apenas se había retirado la nieve y el hielo apenas hacía unos minutos con un vehículo especial. Un escuadrón de VF1's habían despegado para su patrullaje de rutina del día solo unos segundos antes de que el VF4 que transportaba a los dos oficiales de más alto rango de las Fuerzas de Defensa, tocara tierra.

El día era gris y frío y todo auguraba que sería además un largo día. Apenas Rick había bajado de la nave y había ayudado a Lisa a poner un pie en tierra, la teniente Hickson, enfundada en un pesado abrigo militar que la hacía verse como un muñeco de nieve, según el piloto le comentó a su esposa, había ido a recibirlos a la pista, agenda en mano, para pasarle a la almirante la lista de tareas pendientes que tenía ese día… y ya que estaban ahí, de paso le informó a Rick de los asuntos que él también tendría que atender y que eran básicamente asuntos de campo.

Los tres militares caminaron de prisa hacia el interior de uno de los edificios de la base aérea, donde Rick se despidió de su almirante con un suave beso en los labios mientras ambos se prometían que harían un tiempo para comer juntos y que se verían en el comedor de oficiales a las 1400 horas. El piloto aún tuvo tiempo de hacerle algunos cariñitos a Lisa, acariciándole el rostro y sonriéndole con ternura, mientras ambos simplemente se perdían en la mirada del otro.

Kelly, a una respetuosa distancia y abrazando su agenda contra su pecho, contemplaba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y el corazón desbordándosele de alegría. Lisa y Rick eran su familia y verlos tan felices y tan enamorados siempre la hacía sentirse emocionada. El piloto le pidió a su prima que cuidara bien a la almirante y que no la dejara trabajar tanto.

Después cada quien tomó su camino: Lisa y Kelly se dirigieron al edificio del almirantazgo mientras Rick iba a su oficina de campo, en donde se cambió a su uniforme de diario y de inmediato se sentó en su escritorio, en donde una pila de documentos lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Un par de horas más tarde el capitán Max Sterling, en traje de vuelo y con su casco bajo el brazo, entró a la oficina del general Hunter. Rick miró a su amigo y le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa de saludo, sin dejar de teclear furiosamente en su computadora. Max se dejó caer en el sofá, subiendo los pies al mismo y gruñendo perezosamente.

- ¿Estuvo pesado el patrullaje del día? – Rick preguntó.

- Ocho horas sobrevolando todo el sector norte y nada que reportar. Y en un par de horas tengo entrenamiento con los pilotos novatos. ¡Necesito vacaciones urgentes!

- Deberías de solicitarlas, Max. – Rick miró a su amigo. – Te ves algo cansado.

- Sí, lo estoy… pero quiero que mis vacaciones coincidan con las de Mir para poder salir a algún lado. Quiero llevar a Dana a la playa… y para eso necesitamos esperar hasta la primavera. Éste invierno está resultando demasiado crudo.

- Cierto… - El general Hunter respondió, sin dejar de trabajar en lo que estaba.

- ¿Por qué tan hacendoso? – Max preguntó con una sonrisa. - ¿Sabes? Algunas de las cualidades de Lisa se te están pegando… lo trabajador, por ejemplo.

Rick le lanzó una media sonrisa a Max y escribió un par de palabras más antes de poner un punto final al párrafo en que estaba trabajando y girar su silla para mirar de frente a su amigo.

- Tenía una montaña de documentos pendientes cuando llegué a la oficina en la mañana. No me gusta que se me junte el trabajo de esa manera. Pero ya casi termino. Y ya que estás aquí, quisiera pedirte que me auxiliaras con un reporte que tengo que entregar ésta semana.

- ¿Sí¿Qué clase de reporte?

- Un reporte de evaluación del desempeño de los VF4 en el primer semestre de servicio activo. – Rick le informó. – Lo tengo que enviar por partida doble, a la Comisión de Ciencia y Tecnología del GTU y a las Industrias Stonewell-Bellcom… es uno de los puntos a evaluar dentro del primer informe de labores que Lisa tiene que presentar el próximo mes. Pero la evaluación completa debe de presentarse ésta misma semana para la revisión preliminar.

- Bien… - Max asintió. – No hay problema, tanto Mir como yo podemos hacer una evaluación del desempeño de las _Polillas_.

- No es complicado, les pasaré un formato que hay que llenar. – Rick se talló los ojos. – Yo me encargaré de evaluar el desempeño del VF4-S, el caza reglamentario para jefes de grupo y de los VF4-B Trainer… quisiera que tú y Mir se encargaran de las evaluaciones de los VF4-A, los cazas estándar… creo que son las evaluaciones más importantes y nadie más que ustedes tienen la experiencia y las horas de vuelo necesarias para hacer un reporte confiable sobre esos aparatos.

- ¡Lo haremos, jefe! Tú no te preocupes por ello. Miriya y yo hemos pasado muchas horas conversando sobre el desempeño de los VF4, comparados con los VF1. Así que no será difícil hacer esas evaluaciones.

- Gracias Max… - Rick hizo una pausa. - Hablé con el señor Stonewell hace una hora, me dijo que la segunda entrega de VF4's está lista para ser enviada a Ciudad Macross. Me pidió el apoyo de un par de VC-27's para transportar las nuevas polillas hasta la base.

- Un par de _atuncitos_ para transportar _polillas_. – Max se rió. - ¿Y para cuando tendremos esos nuevos VF4's por aquí?

- En cuanto mandemos a que sean traídos. – Rick le mostró un documento a su amigo. – Ya hice el oficio solicitando el uso de los dos Tunny. Solamente falta la autorización de la almirante.

- ¡Ah, claro! Y eso, para ti, es demasiado difícil. – Max se rió. – Con eso de que casi no ves a la almirante…

Rick se rió y puso el documento sobre su escritorio, mientras se estiraba perezosamente.

- Sip, de rato voy a tener que ir a su oficina a que me firme ese oficio y me autorice la petición… ni modo, es un trabajo difícil, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

- ¡Pobrecito! – Max seguía riéndose. – Pero me imagino que, obteniendo la autorización de a almirante, esos VF4's van a estar aquí en pocos días.

- Si, yo creo que ésta misma semana o a principios de la siguiente a más tardar.

- Mac y sus muchachos van a estar felices cuando se enteren de la noticia.

- Sí, ya le haré llegar la notificación oficial al comandante McKenzie en cuanto tenga la fecha exacta de arribo de sus nuevos aparatos. Necesito que me auxilies con las evaluaciones de su escuadrón, Max… los Iron Chiefs van a estar volando esos nuevos VF4's antes de fin de año y tenemos que asegurarnos que los pilotos estén bien entrenados en simuladores.

- ¡No te preocupes por ello, jefe! Yo me encargo…

- ¡Gracias Max! – El general Hunter le sonrió agradecido. – Con el fin de año se viene mucho trabajo encima… evaluaciones, reportes anuales, informes, la ceremonia luctuosa… ¡No sé que haría sin tu ayuda!

- Volverte loco… bueno, más loco de lo que ya estás… y lo digo con todo el respeto del mundo, jefe.

Rick le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo, seguida de una carcajada franca y sincera, al tiempo que le lanzaba el primer artículo de escritorio que tuvo a la mano.

- ¿Y cómo les fue en Monumento? – Max también estaba riendo. - ¿Lograse hablar con los de la dirección de… restauración… como sea que se llame?

- Dirección General de Restauración y Conservación del Patrimonio Cultural. – Rick proporcionó el nombre correcto. – Y sí, logré entrevistarme con el doctor Nadil y su asistente, la arquitecta Buckley. El proyecto fue aceptado y ya solo es cuestión de presentar una carta intención especificando la cantidad que vamos a invertir en la restauración, para que así se firme el convenio antes de fin de año y se ejerza el recurso a lo largo del próximo año.

- ¡Wow! – Max parpadeó un par de veces. – Lo dije antes y lo repito ahora, algo de Lisa se te está pegando, jefe… suenas muy oficial cuando hablas así.

Rick se rió y se pasó la mano por su ensortijada cabellera, mientras asentía levemente.

- Sí, supongo que sí… pero bueno, en todo caso, creo que Lisa estará feliz cuando sepa que la restauración de su residencia familiar está por comenzar. Ella está al tanto de las cosas, pero no sabe que tan adelantadas van las gestiones. Va a ser una sorpresa navideña.

- Solo hay algo que me preocupa, Rick… la restauración de la casa familiar de los Hayes con dinero del GTU… sé que están usando canales legales para hacerlo pero— espero que las personas no vayan a tomar las cosas por otro lado… que los acusen de abuso de autoridad o de uso indebido de fondos oficiales o algo por el estilo…

- No te preocupes, Max. – Rick sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. – El programa en el que estamos participando es para la restauración de edificios particulares. Todo es perfectamente legal. El GTU a través de la dirección de restauración está promoviendo e impulsando las restauraciones de este tipo de edificios. El programa trabaja a través de un sistema bipartita, es decir, por cada crédito que tú inviertas, el GTU te apoya con otro similar… ya sea en efectivo o en especie. Es parte de los esfuerzos de reconstrucción, hermano…

- ¡Me alegra saberlo, Rick! Lisa y tú realmente no merecen que las personas piensen mal de ustedes… pero ¿sabes¡A Lisa le va a encantar esta sorpresa!

- Eso espero, Max… - Rick suspiró. - ¡Hay tanto que quisiera darle! Es que… Lisa se merece tanto y a veces siento que le doy tan poco…

- Eso no es cierto, Rick… yo jamás había visto a la almirante Hayes más feliz en mi vida. Y esa felicidad es por ti, viejo. ¡Tú haces que Lisa Hayes sea una mujer feliz!

El piloto sonrió y se sonrojó un poco.

- Quiero que nuestra primera navidad juntos sea algo memorable. – Rick le explicó, tallándose la nariz tímidamente. – Vamos a pasar la Nochebuena juntos, los dos… ¡Hay tanto que debo recompensarle por lo que sucedió el año pasado!

- No lo dudo. – Max se puso de pie y le palmeó la espalda. – Pero hagan un espacio en su agenda para el día de Navidad, hermano… Mir y yo queremos tener a la familia entera en casa ese día y la comida que pienso preparar es espectacular, así que…

- ¡Ahí estaremos, Max! – Rick le devolvió las palmadas en la espalda.

- Bien… entonces será mejor que regresemos al trabajo. – Max fue al frigobar que estaba en la esquina de la oficina y sacó una Petite Cola. – Tengo que ir con los novatos y luego voy a ir a apretarle un poco las riendas a Mac y sus chicos… no te olvides de enviarnos los formatos para las evaluaciones, jefe.

- ¡Los tendrás en tu correo electrónico cuando lo revises! Los voy a enviar ahora mismo. ¡Ah y otra cosa! Lisa va a citarnos a una reunión para comenzar a armar el primer informe de actividades ésta misma semana… así que ve preparando todos tus reportes, viejo.

- ¡No hay problema! – Max destapó su refresco y comenzó a beberlo ávidamente.

- ¿Cómo puedes tomar Petite Cola helada con éste frío, Max?

El piloto as de la RDF se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la oficina y le daba un par de tragos a su refresco.

- El vicio es el vicio… uno no puede luchar contra ello.

- ¡Y tampoco podrás luchar contra las ganas de ir al baño que te darán después de esto! – Rick le gritó cuando Max salió de su oficina. - ¡Espero que no vayas a volar, por tu propio bien! O si lo haces, trata de llevarte una bolsita o algo… ¡No quiero que ensucies tu VF4!

La risa apagada de Max y una lata voladora no identificada de Petite Cola que Rick atrapó en el aire, fueron la única respuesta de su amigo. El general lanzó la lata vacía al cesto de la basura y sacudió la cabeza resignadamente, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¡Ese Sterling es todo un caso!

Rick volvió a su computadora y después de leer los últimos párrafos que había escrito, para retomar el hilo de sus ideas, continuó con su trabajo, no sin antes echarle un vistazo al reloj que estaba en la pared sobre su escritorio y hacer un rápido cálculo mental del tiempo que faltaba para encontrarse con Lisa en el comedor.

- Dos horas y media… - Rick suspiró frustrado. – Bueno… hora y media… después de todo, tengo que ir a ver a la almirante a su oficina para que me autorice éstos oficios… trabajo es trabajo.

El piloto soltó una risita traviesa y, después de lanzarle una rápida mirada al portarretratos de Lisa y él que tenía sobre su escritorio, justo al lado de su computadora, siguió trabajando afanosamente, determinado en sacar todos los documentos que tenía pendientes ese mismo día.

-

* * *

-

Después de una semana particularmente cargada de trabajo, finalmente llegó el viernes… ese bendito viernes que era el inicio de un fin de semana largo: cuatro gloriosos días de felicidad navideña.

El clima había mejorado significativamente. A pesar de que el frío seguía siendo glacial, las tormentas y las ventiscas habían cesado por un par de días. Era común que por la tarde o la noche algunos copos de nieve cayeran suavemente sobre la ciudad, conservando el paisaje blanco y el clima helado, pero habían llegado a tener días de cielo azul y noches estrelladas.

Rick y Lisa se dirigían a su casa después de haber salido del trabajo. Eran las 1800 horas, lo cuál era bastante temprano para ellos, pero ese día en particular se habían apresurado a terminar con todo lo que tenían pendiente en la base… porque había muchos otros pendientes importantes que atender en casa.

- … así que finalmente revisé y aprobé los roles de patrullaje de los escuadrones que quedaron de guardia para éste fin de semana. – Rick le comentaba a Lisa mientras conducía la Freelander por las nevadas calles de la ciudad. – Todo ha estado tranquilo, así que reduje los patrullajes a dos diarios durante éstas fechas. Espero que no haya problemas.

- No creo que los haya, amor. – Lisa le sonrió. – Yo también autoricé que se redujera el personal al mínimo durante las festividades. Solamente estarán de guardia las personas mínimas necesarias para el funcionamiento básico de la base.

- Supongo que a los que les tocó estar de guardia no se les debe de hacer tan buena la idea. – Rick comentó distraídamente. – Bueno… estaba pensando…

- ¿Qué cosa, mi cielo?

Rick guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego miró de reojo a Lisa y suspiró profundamente.

- No sé… los años pasados… ¿Recuerdas que éramos nosotros los que siempre estábamos de guardia en estas fechas? Todos los demás iban a casa con sus familias y tú y yo… siempre pasábamos las fiestas de guardia en la base. En realidad no teníamos ningún lugar a donde ir¿cierto? Nadie realmente esperaba por nosotros en casa…

- Sí… - La voz de Lisa murió en su garganta. – Tienes razón… yo incluso me ofrecía a cubrir dobles turnos… era en la base el único lugar donde me sentía segura. Llegar a una casa oscura y vacía… bueno…

- Pero ya no es así. – El piloto le sonrió. – Ahora tenemos un hogar… ahora tenemos alguien que nos espera y ahora nosotros tenemos alguien a quien esperar. ¿No es maravilloso?

- ¡Lo es, Rick! – Lisa le devolvió una sonrisa deslumbrante. - ¡No sabes lo mucho que he anhelado pasar éstos días contigo, amor!

- Yo también, bonita. ¡Te prometo que será la mejor navidad de nuestras vidas! – Rick soltó una risita y siguió hablando. – Bueno, te prometo que cada navidad, año tras año, va a ser la mejor de nuestras vidas.

- ¡Así será! – Lisa se rió con esa risa suave y cristalina que Rick encontraba tan adorable. – Así que¿cuáles son los planes para ésta noche, piloto?

- Bueno, comenzar con la decoración de la casa. Tenemos docenas de cajas de lucecitas amontonadas en el cuarto de servicio y yo me voy a encargar de que hoy mismo todas estén colocadas en cada rincón de nuestro nidito de amor, hermosa. ¡Va a ser espectacular!

- Rick… - Lisa siguió riéndose. – Comienzo a pensar que eso de que vas a dejar la ciudad sin suministro de energía eléctrica no se va a quedar solamente en una amenaza.

- ¡Oh, puedes apostarlo, chiquita! Es más, si no te cuidas, hasta a ti te voy a enredar en una serie de lucecitas… - Rick no pudo seguir hablando, porque la risa le ganó.

- ¡Oh! – Lisa replicó, fingiendo indignación. - ¿Tú y cuántos más?

- ¡Yo solito! – El arrogante piloto respondió, más que dispuesto a picarle un poco la cresta a su chica. - ¡Con los ojos vendados y con una mano atada a la espalda!

- ¡Eso lo veremos! – Lisa contraatacó. - ¡Alguien va a terminar convertido en un muñeco de nieve en el jardín de la casa si no tiene cuidado!

- ¿Y crees que me voy a dejar?

- ¿Y crees que te voy a pedir permiso¡No sabrás ni qué fue lo que sucedió! Y cuando menos lo esperes, vas a tener la nariz de zanahoria.

Rick se estaba riendo tan fuerte, que tuvo que detener la camioneta a un lado de la calle. Aquello contagió a Lisa, quien tampoco podía contener su risa. El piloto miró a su esposa y se acercó a ella, acariciando su mejilla y atrayéndola hacia él para besarla profundamente en los labios. Pero ni ese beso logró que dejaran de reír.

- ¿Has escuchado que dicen que la navidad es una noche de paz y de amor? – Rick preguntó, mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole con cariño. - ¡Tú la estás convirtiendo en un campo de batalla, Hayes!

- Bueno… no te prometo una noche de paz, piloto. – Lisa se acercó seductoramente a él, para terminar susurrándole contra los labios. – Pero una noche de amor… ¡Eso puedes apostarlo!

- ¡Oooh! – Fue lo único que él pudo susurrar antes de que ella lo besara larga e íntimamente.

Cuando se separaron, Rick tardó un par de minutos antes de abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, suspiró profundamente y una pequeña sonrisita tonta apareció en sus labios mientras que sus ojos, apenas entreabiertos contemplaban a su esposa con adoración. Lisa aprovechó aquel estado de arrobamiento en el que aquel beso había dejado al piloto para plantarle un par de besitos suaves y cariñosos en los labios, mientras le pasaba los dedos por entre el cabello ensortijado, provocando que el muchacho se estremeciera de amor y de placer.

- Vamos a casa, amor. – Lisa finalmente susurró.

Él apenas y pudo asentir torpemente, antes de volver al camino. Lisa suspiró profundamente y se hundió en el asiento, sin poderse quitar una hermosa sonrisa de pura felicidad de los labios. La vida había cambiado mucho en tan solo un año… antes el mundo parecía un interminable paisaje yermo de cielos eternamente grises. Ahora, aún en una helada noche de invierno, para ella el mundo era un hermoso paraíso.

-

* * *

-

Apenas Lisa y Rick llegaron a su casa, el piloto corrió a su habitación a quitarse su uniforme y a ponerse ropa de trabajo, que básicamente consistía en jeans, botas, un suéter y una buena chamarra impermeable para trabajar en el exterior. Lisa también fue a cambiarse, pero ella lo hizo con más gracia y elegancia, mientras el piloto dejaba ropa tirada por todos lados en el proceso y no dejaba de hablar de todos los planes que tenía para los foquitos que tan pacientemente habían esperado ese momento en el cuarto de servicio.

Lisa le sugirió, como se lo había hecho varias veces a lo largo del día, que esperara a decorar los exteriores de la casa hasta el día siguiente, que hubiera luz natural, pero ella sabía que tratar de hacer entrar en razón a aquel emocionado Rick era tanto como tratar de razonar con un niño de preescolar.

El piloto salió corriendo del dormitorio, canturreando alegremente. Lisa no pudo evitar el reírse y sentirse feliz al verlo tan contento. De todas maneras decidió que iba a mantener un ojo en él, para evitar contratiempos.

No era que no confiara en su esposo, pero por alguna razón, y a pesar de que ella sabía que Rick era un sobreviviente nato, un hombre que se había hecho a sí mismo y que podía cuidarse muy bien, ella sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de cuidarlo y de protegerlo… lo cual no parecía molestar o incomodar al piloto en el lo más mínimo.

Minutos después, cuando Lisa hizo su aparición en la sala de la casa, encontró a Rick sentado en el suelo, sacando series de foquitos de sus cajas y conectándolos a la corriente eléctrica para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran funcionales antes de colocarlos en su sitio.

- Tengo un plan perfectamente definido. – Rick le explicó a Lisa. – Los de colores van a ir en el techo y pienso comenzar con esos… de ahí iré bajando. Voy a poner aquellos foquitos blancos en el jardín para que parezcan luciérnagas y también esas series tipo escarcha alrededor de la casa. Esas cajas que dejé en aquel rincón son las que voy a usar en interiores. La mayoría son para el arbolito, pero pienso colocar algunas en las ventanas, en los marcos de las puertas… ¡Te va a encantar una vez que la obra esté terminada! Va a ser como un paisaje impresionista pero de foquitos… - El piloto se detuvo y lo pensó un momento. - ¡Voy a ser el Monet de las decoraciones navideñas!

- ¡Vaya¿Desde cuando te volviste tan culto, Hunter? – Lisa se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en el cabello.

- Bueno… desde que me casé con una hermosa mujer que me ha enseñado muchas cosas que yo no sabía… - Él le respondió con una brillante sonrisa, poniéndose de pie y tomando a Lisa por la cintura. – Es una mujer excepcional que me ama, que me quiere, me enseña cosas, me hace reír, se preocupa por mí, me cuida y me consiente…

- Hmmm… - Lisa le acariciaba el pecho. – Esa mujer te está malcriando, piloto.

- ¿Y sabes algo? – Rick se inclinó, buscando ávidamente sus labios. – Yo no tengo ningún problema con ello.

Rick atrapó los labios de Lisa en los suyos, pero ella no ofreció resistencia. Antes bien, le hizo la tarea más fácil echándole los brazos al cuello y entreabriendo sus labios para que el piloto la explorara sin restricciones. Con un movimiento inadvertido y casi por inercia, él la empujó hasta recargarla contra la pared a sus espaldas y aprisionarla contra su cuerpo. El hecho de que ambos parecían acoplarse de manera tan perfecta en el plano físico maravillo a Rick, como siempre lo hacía. Era como si ellos realmente hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro.

Minutos después, cuando aquel beso terminó – y solo porque la necesidad de aire se hizo imperiosa –, ambos suspiraron profundamente. El piloto recargó su frente en la de ella, mientras los dos trataban de recuperar el aliento.

- Voy a comenzar a trabajar allá afuera. – Rick anunció en un susurro.

- ¡Cuídate mucho, amor! – Lisa le respondió de la misma manera.

El piloto asintió y besó a Lisa una vez más en los labios, suave y tiernamente esta vez. Los dos se sonrieron y cuando él se separó de ella, Lisa lo tomó de la mano y le informó que mientras tanto ella comenzaría a envolver los regalos… porque era un hecho de la vida que Rick Hunter podía ser bueno para muchas cosas, pero dentro de sus habilidades no estaba la de envolver regalos.

Rick recogió sus series de foquitos y salió de la casa, sin dejar de mirar a Lisa y sin dejar de sonreírse mutuamente. Antes de salir, ella le lanzó un beso y él le correspondió con una radiante sonrisa y un guiño travieso.

El decorar los exteriores de la casa le tomó a Rick poco más de dos horas, pero finalmente entró por Lisa, quien había estado sentada en la alfombra de la sala, escuchando algo de música clásica mientras envolvía los regalos. Ella levantó su mirada cuando lo vio aparecer en la sala y casi como movida por un resorte, se puso de pie. Rick se acercó a ella sonriente y con la nariz y las mejillas tan rojas, que Lisa no pudo evitar el comentarle que parecía una manzana. Pero cuando el piloto la tomó de las manos, un gesto de preocupación apareció en el rostro de ella.

- ¡Rick, estás helado!

Casi como por reflejo, ella comenzó a frotarle los brazos para enseguida abrazarlo contra ella, en un esfuerzo casi inconciente por darle algo de calor.

- Estoy bien… - Él habló entrecortadamente. - ¡Ugh, hace un poco de frío allá afuera!

- ¡Estás temblando, chiquito! – Lisa no dejaba de frotarle los brazos ni la espalda. - ¡Te dije que deberías esperar hasta mañana! Además estás empapado… tenemos que ponerte algo de ropa seca, ven—

- Lisa… - Rick la detuvo, sosteniéndola por la mano. – Solo quiero que veas como quedó todo allá afuera… no es por que yo lo haya hecho ni nada pero la verdad es que quedó muy bonito… ¡Ven conmigo!

Ella sonrió emocionada y enternecida al ver ese entusiasmo casi infantil en los ojos y en la sonrisa de su esposo. Asintió y le permitió conducirla hasta el exterior de la casa… aunque no sin antes hacer una parada de emergencia en el guardarropa que tenían junto a la puerta de entrada, para que ella pudiera ponerse su chamarra impermeable.

Salieron de la casa y Rick la condujo hasta el sendero de entrada, cerca del buzón. Una vez ahí le dijo que no se moviera y él corrió hasta la cochera, la cual estaba abierta de par en par. Lisa lo miró interrogativamente y él le guiñó el ojo y le hizo la señal de que observara la casa. Después, con un movimiento rápido, oprimió en contacto maestro que hizo que, súbitamente y al unísono, lo que parecían ser miles de foquitos de colores se encendieran en la casa del almirantazgo.

Lisa no pudo evitar un suspiro entrecortado mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho y una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro… sonrisa que casi fue opacada por el brillo en sus ojos. El piloto se acercó lentamente a ella, con las manos detrás de la espalda y caminando lenta y parsimoniosamente, como examinando su obra, aunque sin poderse quitar luna pequeña sonrisa arrogante de los labios. A pesar de todas las luces que de pronto habían iluminado esa noche invernal, el espectáculo más hermoso para él era ver el rostro de Lisa en esos momentos.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¡Rick, es hermoso! Es… es… ¡Espectacular!

- Nada mal¿eh? – Rick abrazó a Lisa alrededor de los hombros mientras los dos contemplaban aquel maravilloso despliegue de luces. - ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Es perfecto, amor! – Lisa lo besó una y otra vez en la mejilla. - ¡Es maravilloso!

- Bueno¿has visto las decoraciones de todas las casas de por aquí¡No podíamos quedarnos atrás! Y más aún, la casa de la almirante Hayes debe ser la más hermosa y espectacular de la colonia militar… ¡De toda ciudad Macross! Es como la cerecita en el pastel.

- ¡Oh Rick, eres increíble! Pero hay algo que me molesta…

- ¿Y qué sería eso? – Un fugaz gesto de terror pasó por el apuesto rostro del piloto.

- ¿_La casa de la almirante Hayes_? -. Lisa lo miró de frente y lo tomó por las solapas de su chamarra para sacudirlo suave, pero agresivamente. - ¡Es nuestra casa, amor! No es mía… es nuestra.

- Nuestro nidito de amor. – Rick le sonrió.

- Así es…

El piloto asintió con la cabeza y besó a Lisa en la punta de la nariz, provocando que ella comenzara a reírse suavemente.

- Me gusta eso…

- A mi me gustas tú…

Lisa atrajo a su esposo y comenzó a besarlo suave y repetidamente en los labios, mientras los dos comenzaban a reír divertidos y emocionados.

- ¡Ahora ven! – Lisa lo tomó de las manos y comenzó a conducirlo hasta el interior de la casa. – Vamos a que te cambies de ropa… no quiero que te vayas a enfermar.

- ¡A la orden, jefa! – Rick hizo un fingido saludo militar, mientras dócilmente se dejaba conducir por ella. – Todavía me falta decorar adentro con los foquitos.

- Puedes hacerlo mañana, amor… ya son casi las 10 de la noche y—

- ¡No! – El piloto cerró la puerta tras de ellos. - ¡Tenemos que seguir el plan, Lisa! Y mañana vamos a estar muy ocupados con el arbolito. Además, no creo que tarde demasiado en colocar las luces aquí adentro. Una hora quizás…

- De acuerdo. – Lisa aceptó. – Yo ya terminé de envolver los regalos. – Le señaló hacia la sala. – Así que te diré que haremos… ve a cambiarte y mientras tanto yo te prepararé un chocolate caliente para que entres en calor.

- Bien… - Rick la miró con adoración en los ojos. – Lisa… ¡Te amo!

La almirante se sonrojó levemente con aquellas palabras de su piloto. Bajó su mirada y una pequeña sonrisa soñadora apareció en sus labios. Él se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquilamente en la casa de los Hunter-Hayes. Rick apareció en la sala vestido en jeans y un suéter azul que resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Tomó una taza de chocolate que Lisa le ofreció y después comenzó a colocar sus decoraciones y foquitos por toda la sala, el pasillo, el comedor y cuanta habitación de la casa fue susceptible de ser decorada.

Algunos minutos más tarde Lisa fue a llevarle un sándwich. Los dos se sentaron en el suelo del pasillo, observando las lucecitas que ya brillaban en aquel lugar. Después de aquello la almirante decidió que, ya que su esposo estaba seco y alimentado, su misión estaba cumplida y por tanto podía darse un tiempo para auxiliar a Rick con su trabajo.

Lisa comenzó a colocar velas navideñas que habían comprado para la ocasión hacía un par de días en el mercado navideño de Ciudad Macross, instalado en un pasaje del centro de la ciudad. Las puso sobre la chimenea, sobre la mesa del comedor y en las mesitas de luz de la sala. Después de eso fue y sacó un mantel navideño en vibrantes colores rojos y verdes, con el que engalanó la mesa del comedor.

El piloto se entretenía en colocar algunas guirnaldas sobre la chimenea y algunas lucecitas en sitios estratégicos, pero decidió detenerse unos minutos y permitirse contemplar a Lisa que afanosamente trabajaba en la mesa del comedor. Rick se recargó contra la puerta que comunicaba el comedor con la sala y sonrió soñadoramente al ver a su esposa moviéndose con gracia y agilidad de un lado a otro, colocando algunas velas por aquí, un pequeño detalle por allá, colgando alguna guirnalda un poco más allá.

- ¡Hermosa! – Rick pensó. – Tan tierna… tan linda… ¡Tan absolutamente perfecta!

El joven general suspiró profundamente y su mirada recorrió el cuerpo perfecto de Lisa que, sin notar la adoración que estaba provocando en su piloto, seguía cantando en voz baja mientras trabajaba. Los ojos de Rick bajaron hasta sus propias manos y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que traía una serie de foquitos de colores en ellas.

- Bien… - pensó. - ¡Que comience el espectáculo!

Y sin previo aviso se acercó por detrás de Lisa y con un movimiento súbito, seguro y preciso, envolvió a Lisa con la serie de foquitos, enredándola dos o tres veces alrededor de su cuerpo antes de que Lisa pudiera salir de su sorpresa y soltara un grito ofendido.

- ¡RICK HUNTER!

- ¡JA! – El piloto la abrazó estrechamente para inmovilizarla. - ¡Te dije que si te descuidabas, ibas a terminar decorada como arbolito de navidad! Ya tienes los foquitos, falta la escarcha, las guirnaldas, unas esferas… ¡Ah! Y una estrella en la cabeza…

- ¡Déjame en paz¡Suéltame! – Lisa trataba inútilmente de librarse del abrazo asesino de su esposo. - ¡Cuando logre ponerte las manos encima…!

- ¿Qué? – Rick la levantó del suelo, provocando que ella comenzara a patalear. - ¿Me vas a matar a picotazos?

- ¡Riiiii—ck! – La inmovilizada almirante protestaba. - ¡Ponme en el suelo¡Suéltame!

- ¡Eres adorable cuando das órdenes! – Rick no podía dejar de reírse, mientras luchaba contra Lisa que súbitamente se había convertido en un gusano humano. - ¡Y más adorable aún porque las das aún sabiendo que no pienso obedecerlas!

- ¡Eres insoportable cuando te lo propones! – Lisa gritaba, sin dejar de luchar con uñas y dientes para liberarse de aquella prisión. – ¡Rick, no seas malo¡Déjame!

- No hasta que estés decorada… te pienso poner en el jardín de la casa, como estatua.

- ¡HUNTER!

- Todos van a pasar y van a decir: _"¡Oh¿Vieron que estatua tan bonita tienen en la casa del almirantazgo?"_ Creo que…

Rick no terminó su frase, sino que soltó un grito de dolor cuando sintió como Lisa, haciendo uso de lo único que podía, le dio un pisotón tan fuerte que hizo que literalmente se doblara de dolor. La almirante aprovechó aquello para escapar de los brazos de Rick y darse media vuelta para, después de liberarse de la serie de foquitos que la envolvía, comenzar a atacar al pobre piloto con el cojín más cercano que encontró.

- ¡Libérate de esto, Rick Hunter! – Lisa lo golpeaba inmisericordemente. - ¡Toma, toma, toma¿Querías picotazos¿Qué te parecen estos?

- ¡Esos no son picotazos! – Rick se cubría la cabeza y el rostro. - ¿Qué en la academia no te enseñaron la diferencia entre un picotazo y un almohadazo¡Hable con propiedad, almirante!

- ¡Ah! – Lisa arrojó el cojín hacia un lado indignada. - ¡Si eso es lo que quieres!

La almirante se dejó ir contra su esposo quien, desprevenido como estaba, no reaccionó a tiempo y los dos fueron a dar al suelo, cayendo con gran estruendo sobre la alfombra. Pero antes de que el piloto se hubiera siquiera recuperado de el leve estupor que esa caída le provocó, Lisa ya lo estaba atacando a cosquillas y peor aún… ¡Lo estaba mordiendo!

- ¡Lisa, por favor! – Rick se retorcía sin poder controlar su risa. - ¡Detente¡Ya basta¡Por favor¡Lo que tienes de bonita lo tienes de salvaje y peleonera¡LIIIIIISA!

Pero era obvio que sus súplicas no lograrían conmover a aquella mujer que simplemente no le daba cuartel. Rick trataba de librarse de ella, pero sus manos y su boca parecían estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo. Fue en un acto de suprema desesperación y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía que Rick logró revertir la situación y con un movimiento inesperado inmovilizar a Lisa debajo de su cuerpo.

No que ella se fuera a rendir fácilmente. Estaba dispuesta a dar batalla y a luchar hasta el final… aunque en ello se le fuera la vida.

Los dos comenzaron a rodar por la alfombra, riendo incontrolablemente y sin dejar de atacarse, ya fuera con cosquillas, con mordiscos traviesos… o con besos. Al final los dos terminaron enredados en la escarcha que había quedado regada por ahí, en trozos de papel para regalo, en guirnaldas… cuando finalmente aquel ataque terminó, se quedaron quietos, mirándose a los ojos y tratando de controlar su respiración agitada.

El cabello de Lisa estaba totalmente desordenado y los mechones del piloto, pegados a su frente sudorosa. La ropa de ambos lucía en pésimas condiciones y uno de los zapatos de Rick había misteriosamente desaparecido Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos y enseguida rompieron a reír.

- ¿Cómo es que siempre terminamos envueltos en ésta clase de desastre? – Lisa preguntó retóricamente, pizcando trozos de papel de regalo del cabello de Rick.

- Literalmente envueltos. – Rick se rió. - ¡Lisa Hayes, uno de estos días terminarás por asesinarme!

- ¡Exagerado! – Lisa se rió, acariciando el rostro de su esposo. - ¡Estás sudando!

- Si, bueno… por lo menos se me quitó el frío.

- Yo… lamento lo de— lamento haberte pisado.

- Hmmm… - Rick se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho. – Deberías lamentar haberme pisado, tirado, golpeado, jalado, picado, sacudido, mordido, masticado…

- ¡Yo no te mastiqué, mentiroso! – Lisa protestó juguetonamente.

- ¡Si lo hiciste! – Rick le apuntó al rostro con el dedo índice, provocando que Lisa se lo mordiera. - ¡LISA!

Ella lo miró a los ojos, con su dedo aún atrapado entre sus dientes. Tomó la mano del piloto en la suya y enseguida, con una ternura que contrastaba con la ferocidad previamente mostrada, comenzó a besarle la yema de los dedos, provocando que el piloto se estremeciera. Los ojos de Lisa jamás se habían separado de los de él. Se acercó seductoramente al Rick y le plantó un beso suave en los labios que simplemente lo lanzó sobre la borda.

- Lamento mucho todo lo que te hice… - Le susurró. – Pero tú comenzaste.

- Sí, pero… ¡Por Dios santo, Hayes¡Uno te envuelve en foquitos de navidad y tú comienzas una guerra mundial!

Lisa se rió divertida y volvió a besarlo en los labios.

- ¿Dónde te duele?

- Me duele todo el cuerpo… - El piloto hizo un puchero. – Me duele donde me pisaste… me duele donde me mordiste… me duele… aquí…

Rick señaló sus labios e hizo su mejor cara de perrito de aparador. Aquello era suficiente para desarmar por completo a Lisa, quien de inmediato se acercó a él y le acarició los labios, pasando suavemente su dedo por encima de ellos mientras lo miraba a los ojos y le susurraba que lo amaba.

Aquello fue suficiente para poner en órbita al piloto, pero cuando ella se acercó y lo besó primero en el labio superior y luego juguetonamente en el labio inferior, succionándolo con ánimo travieso, Rick pensó que no resistiría mucho más. Tomó el rostro de Lisa en sus manos y la acercó a él para besarla profunda y apasionadamente. Ella correspondió a aquel beso y, aunque el piloto hubiera querido que aquello durara para siempre, Lisa de pronto se separó de golpe de él.

- Bien… - Ella le habló suave y seductoramente, sonriendo al ver el rostro confundido de su piloto. – Si algo más te duele… esa es la cura para todos tus males…

- Como te dije… me duele _todo el cuerpo_. – Rick se acercó para mordisquear juguetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja de Lisa. - ¿Sabes? Puse algunas lucecitas en nuestra habitación pero… si estás interesada en ver fuegos artificiales…

Las palabras de Rick quedaron en el aire. Lisa lo miró a los ojos, le sonrió misteriosamente y se puso de pie, ofreciéndole su mano a Rick para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo. Él no se resistió a los deseos de su almirante, antes bien la siguió dócilmente hasta su habitación, en donde aquella noche las celebraciones navideñas apenas comenzarían para ellos.

**-**

* * *

**-**

El sábado por la mañana, los dos jóvenes militares decidieron darse el lujo de quedarse en cama hasta tarde, al menos según sus estándares militares. Eran las diez de la mañana cuando ellos apenas estaban considerando la idea de dejar la cama en donde estaban tan cómodos y calientitos.

Se habían despertado hacía ya un par de horas, pero se habían dedicado a algunas _actividades recreativas_, como Rick había dicho. Pero ahora estaban simplemente conversando. Lisa estaba cómodamente acurrucada sobre el pecho de Rick y lo acariciaba lentamente, mientras él la abrazaba y subía y bajaba su mano por la espalda de ella.

Había algo entre ellos, algo que ninguno de los dos podía explicar pero que hacía que los dos pudieran pasar horas simplemente hablando… hablando de cualquier tema o de cualquier tontería que se les viniera a la mente. En un minuto podían estar envueltos en una apasionante discusión ontológica sobre el significado de la vida y al minuto siguiente podían comenzar a discutir alguna cosa tan absurda como el porqué las salchichas venían en paquetes de diez mientras que los panes para preparar perros calientes venían en paquetes de ocho… uno de los grandes enigmas de la humanidad… o el incomprensible destino de los calcetines que misteriosamente desaparecían sin dejar rastro.

- Yo creo, - El piloto dio su honesta opinión sobre el tema. – Que adentro de la secadora de ropa vive un monstruo que atrapa a esos calcetines y los convierte en pelusa… esa pelusa que luego se nos mete al ombligo.

Lisa se rió contra su pecho y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su piloto que brillaban traviesamente. Ella lo besó en la barbilla, sonriendo al sentir el leve roce de su incipiente barba matutina.

- En primer lugar, - Lisa decidió que ese era un buen tema para entablar una profunda discusión filosófica. - ¿Por qué querría un monstruo vivir dentro de la secadora y atacar precisamente a los calcetines¿Por qué no a las camisetas o a la ropa interior?

- ¡Porque es un monstruo come-calcetines! – Rick le explicó, como le explicaría a una niña de preescolar. – Y los monstruos come-calcetines sólo comen¿adivina qué¡CALCETINES!

- ¡Tonto! – Lisa lo volvió a besar. - ¿Comen calcetines o los convierten en pelusa? Ahora te estás contradiciendo.

- ¡No me estoy contradiciendo! – El piloto se levantó, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con su codo y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Lisa. – El monstruo se come al calcetín y luego… luego que hace digestión aparece la pelusa.

- ¡Rick, eres un sucio! – Lisa se rió y le dio un golpe teatral en el pecho.

- ¡Pero es cierto! Y la pobre pareja del calcetín se queda solita, sin amigo… y los demás calcetines se burlan del pobrecito… mientras que la pelusa anda volando por ahí, esperando el momento preciso de meterse a vivir al ombligo de algún ingenuo que se deje…

- ¡Yo no tengo pelusa en el ombligo! – Lisa se defendió.

- ¿Ah no? – Rick entrecerró los ojos y una sonrisa predadora apareció en sus labios. – Eso no lo sé… habrá que comprobarlo.

Lisa gritó en intentó escabullirse, pero su agilidad en esta ocasión no sirvió de mucho, pues Rick, con una velocidad propia de un piloto de combate, simplemente se sumergió en las sábanas. Lisa comenzó a reír incontrolablemente, mientras el bulto que el cuerpo de él formaba bajo las cubiertas de la cama, se movía sin parar. Ella no tardó en unirse a su piloto debajo de las sábanas, en donde durante varios minutos se escucharon risas apagadas, algunas amenazas e insultos cariñosos, de esos que eran tan particulares entre ellos, para finalmente terminar con el rumor de un beso.

Cuando finalmente las cabezas de ambos militares salieron a la superficie, sus cabellos estaban ensortijados y ninguno de los dos podía dejar de reír.

- Bueno, al menos ya está certificado... nuestros respectivos ombligos son zonas libres de pelusas.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza al escuchar aquel comentario de su piloto y sin dejar de reírse, hizo el intento de dejar la cama, pero el piloto se lo impidió, capturando sus labios, besándola repetidamente mientras ella no dejaba de hablar.

- ¡Ya es tarde, amor! Tenemos que levantarnos… - Decía entre besos. – Tenemos mucho que hacer… ir por el arbolito… ir por el regalo de Kelly…

- ¡Aw, dijeron que lo iban a mandar ellos en un camión repartidor!

- Sí, pero tenemos que ir a firmar los papeles¿recuerdas? Les dijimos que iríamos hoy.

- ¡Tienes razón! – Suspiró el piloto pesadamente.

Rick se dejó caer de espalda en la cama y contempló a Lisa mientras ella, con una gracia y una elegancia que él jamás terminaría de admirar, se ponía encima su bata de algodón y se acomodaba el cabello. El piloto se encontró deseando a su esposa… sin importar cuántas veces hubiera hecho el amor con ella ni el hecho de que apenas media hora antes la hubiera tenido en sus brazos, amándola con pasión, Rick se dio cuenta de que él simplemente jamás tendría suficiente de ella. ¡La amaba demasiado!

El general Hunter se acercó a Lisa por la espalda. Ella estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama y sonrió cuando sintió los brazos fuertes del piloto cerrarse alrededor de su cuerpo y su aliento tibio y dulce en su cuello como preludio a un beso. Lisa ladeó la cabeza, dándole acceso total a Rick a su cuerpo.

El piloto respondió besándola hambrientamente. No podía saciarse de ella… no podía apagar ese fuego que en él despertaba su cuerpo suave y tibio, su cabello sedoso, su rostro perfecto… pero sobre todo, no podía terminar de demostrarle cuánto la amaba y no era solamente en un plano físico. El amor que sentía por ella trascendía todo lo demás. Si tuviera que dar la vida misma, por Lisa, aquello sería muy poca cosa.

- Amor… - Lisa susurró, echando su mano hacia atrás para acariciar el cabello del piloto. – Tenemos que levantarnos…

- Hmju… - Rick murmuró, sin poder dejar de besarla y perdiendo el control de sus manos que, como por voluntad propia, subían y bajaban por los costados de Lisa, hasta llegar a su estómago y apretarla posesivamente contra el cuerpo del piloto.

- Rick… - Lisa intentó protestar, pero la manera en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias de su esposo contradecía sus palabras.

- Dime que me detenga y lo haré… - El piloto susurró contra su cuello.

Las manos del piloto se detuvieron sobre el nudo que ella acababa de hacer en su bata, como esperando la respuesta de su esposa. Y la respuesta no tardó en llegar. Lisa no pudo controlar un suave y profundo gemido que escapó de lo más profundo de su alma. Ladeó su cabeza, para encontrarse con los labios de Rick, quien no dudó en aceptar la invitación. Comenzó a besarla profunda y apasionadamente, mientras sus manos expertas se deshacían de aquella molesta bata.

- ¡_Que demonios…!_ – Pensó Lisa, mientras su piloto comenzaba a recostarla sobre la cama. – _Los arbolitos de navidad no irán a ningún lado… y si lo hacen, siempre podemos decorar una rama seca con foquitos…_

-

* * *

-

Era medio día en Ciudad Macross. El clima había mejorado mucho ese día y el cielo lucía azul a pesar del frío que se sentía en la ciudad. Pero al menos no amenazaba tormenta, ni siquiera una nevada leve… al menos no en las próximas horas.

Lisa y Rick habían hecho una parada cerca de la Plaza Macross para encargarse de finiquitar algunos asuntos relativos al regalo de navidad que habían decidido darle a Kelly. Después habían ido directamente al centro de la ciudad. Ahí, en la amplia explanada que se encontraba justo frente al palacio municipal, ese año se había instalado un mercado navideño.

Desde hacía dos años los habitantes de Ciudad Macross, provenientes de tantos lugares y tantas culturas diferentes, habían hecho una tradición navideña el vender sus productos en pequeños puestos colocados en las calles. Pero ese año el ayuntamiento, a cuya cabeza se encontraba el alcalde Tommy Luan, había decidido organizar un mercado navideño, donde las personas pudieran reunirse en un solo lugar a comprar y vender.

Muchos grupos de beneficencia de la sociedad civil habían acogido con entusiasmo la propuesta del ayuntamiento, y al final el resultado había sido un mercado en donde se ofrecían artesanías navideñas, decoraciones, árboles de navidad, nochebuenas, muérdago y otras plantas navideñas y demás productos. Las ganancias de ese mercado serían donadas en su mayoría a diferentes asociaciones humanitarias y de caridad de la ciudad.

La joven pareja entró al mercadillo, el cuál no estaba tan concurrido a esas horas. Según se les informó, la gente comenzaba a llegar en cuanto oscurecía, atraída por las luces, el calor de aquel lugar y los espectáculos culturales que ahí se presentaban. A la hora que Lisa y Rick fueron, las personas estaban arreglando sus puestos y había unos pocos compradores caminando de un lado a otro.

- ¡Es hermoso! – Lisa comentó, mirando alrededor. - ¡Y me imagino cómo debe de ponerse en la noche¿Sabes? Deberíamos venir…

- Sí, no es mala la idea… - Rick miraba alrededor, sintiendo curiosidad por la cantidad de cosas que ahí se vendían. – Podemos comprar nuestro arbolito y algunas decoraciones y ponerlo en la casa hoy como habíamos planeado. Y mañana podríamos invitar a los Sterling y a Kelly a venir aquí por la noche… ¿No te gustaría eso?

- ¿Sabes? – Lisa se abrazó al brazo de Rick. - ¡Me parece una idea extraordinaria! Estoy segura que todos lo disfrutaremos mucho, en especial Dana.

Rick miró a Lisa y le sonrió, pero un delicioso aroma muy particular llegó hasta él, haciéndolo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¡Castañas! – Un vendedor se acercó a él con una canasta. - ¡Castañas tostadas y calientitas!

El piloto sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo y a cambio el vendedor le entregó una bolsita de papel rebosante de castañas. Aquello fue una deliciosa golosina que tanto él como Lisa disfrutaron mientras seguían caminando entre los puestos, deteniéndose ocasionalmente aquí y allá para comprar algunas decoraciones artesanales talladas en madera, esferas y flores de nochebuena en macetas. Tuvieron que hacer varios viajes al estacionamiento, para colocar sus compras en la Freelander… incluyendo el pequeño saco de muérdago que Rick se encaprichó en comprar.

Lisa le insistió que no necesitaban tanto muérdago y que iba a dejar a los demás habitantes de la ciudad sin aquella preciada plantita, cosa que a él no le importó en lo más mínimo. Tenía planes y esos incluían colocar ramitas de muérdago en cada rincón de la casa… ¡Incluso en los espejos retrovisores de la Freelander y el Peugeot!

La almirante decidió que no tenía caso tratar de hacer entrar en razón al piloto. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, él simplemente no entendía razones. Además, muy dentro de ella tenía que admitir que la idea de su piloto no le parecía mala… nada mala en lo absoluto.

El pasar por la zona de comida del mercadillo en su camino hacía donde vendían los árboles de navidad fue una de los momentos más memorables del día. Los aromas que salían de todos los puestos, unidos al suave calorcito que se sentía en aquel sitio en particular, gracias a la cantidad de hornos tradicionales de barro y parrillas que había encendidas por todos lados, en donde estaban haciendo pan o asando castañas y nueces.

El piloto sugirió que ya que estaban ahí, bien podrían comer algo. La mayoría de los puestos vendían dulces y diversas golosinas, pero había unos pocos en los que se ofrecían comidas tradicionales de varios países. Rick decidió que quería una salchicha con pan, al estilo alemán, pues desde la mañana que había estado discutiendo con Lisa sobre los perros calientes le había quedado el antojo. Lisa por su parte pidió una papa al horno rellena de queso. Aquello lo acompañaron con un delicioso ponche caliente de especias que hizo maravillas para calmar un poco el frío que sentían.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, y aunque se sentían satisfechos, no pudieron resistir la tentación de comprar algunas golosinas para llevárselas a casa: un típico pastel navideño de frutas secas, algunos mazapanes, galletas, chocolates y una enorme bolsa de nueces y castañas tostadas.

Se detuvieron en un puesto de información, en donde les proporcionaron un programa con las actividades culturales que se estarían presentando durante esos días en el mercadillo durante las noches. La mayoría iban dirigidas a niños, pero a ellos les pareció bien. Por las noches también se encendía un árbol de navidad monumental en el centro del mercado y se podían visitar los nacimientos o Belenes que algunos grupos de varias iglesias habían instalado en varios puntos del lugar.

También habrían algunos conciertos navideños y la presentación de varias obras de teatro de cuentos de navidad en el improvisado teatro que se había instalado ex profeso en la escalinata del palacio municipal.

Finalmente la joven pareja pudo llegar a la zona más alejada del mercado, en donde cientos de arbolitos de navidad estaban a la venta. Todos ellos contaban con un certificado especial expedido tanto por las autoridades civiles de la ciudad, como por la comisión ecológica del GTU. Habían sido producidos en granjas especiales durante tres años. Esa era la primera navidad en la que Ciudad Macross contaba con pinos naturales para celebrar las festividades navideñas.

El olor fresco e inconfundible de los pinos trajo muy buenos recuerdos a Rick y a Lisa… mientras caminaban por los pasillos en donde se encontraban los arbolitos, tratando de encontrar uno que fuera perfecto para ellos, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar en esos días que habían pasado en el bosque en marzo de ese año, para el cumpleaños de Lisa. ¡Había sido un momento muy especial para ambos!

- ¡_Ya casi un año! –_ Lisa pensaba. – _Rick y yo hemos estado juntos ya casi durante un año… ¡Y se ha ido tan rápido¿Cómo es posible que, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió, éste haya sido el mejor año de mi vida¡Todo valió la pena! La navidad pasada fue la peor época de mi vida, pero valió la pena… porque al final tú y yo estamos juntos, amor. ¡Valiste la pena, piloto! _

Lisa tomó a Rick de la mano y él, que había estado ocupado en observar cuidadosamente un arbolito en particular, se sobresaltó un poco con aquel inesperado contacto. Pero cuando miró a Lisa y los ojos brillantes y hermosos de ella se clavaron en los de él en un verde silencio, él supo exactamente qué era lo que ella estaba pensando. Le devolvió la sonrisa y le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros para abrazarla contra su cuerpo y besarla en la frente.

- Es nuestra primera navidad juntos como esposos y quiero que sea muy especial, amor. – Rick le susurró. – La primera de muchas… y cada una va a ser más especial que la anterior. ¡Te lo prometo!

- Yo sé que así será, Rick… ¡Te amo!

- Y yo te amo a ti, preciosa.

El piloto se inclinó sobre ella para besarla tiernamente en los labios. Para cualquiera que viera esa escena, ellos dos eran simplemente una hermosa pareja profundamente enamorada. Aquello saltaba a la vista. Cuando ellos estaban juntos, parecían destilar una especie de energía que era casi visible para quienes los rodeaban.

Nadie de los reunidos ahí en el mercadillo podía siquiera imaginar que aquellos jóvenes vestidos con jeans, botas, suéteres, chamarras coloridas, bufandas y gorritos fueran el General Hunter y la Almirante Hayes. En esos momentos ellos eran sencillamente Rick y Lisa… una pareja de enamorados.

- Estaba pensando en que éste arbolito es perfecto. – Rick le sonrió a Lisa cuando se separaron. – Creo que tiene la altura correcta para la sala de la casa y además tiene la forma perfecta… ¿Ves? Un perfecto triángulo… - El piloto dio un paso atrás para enmarcar el arbolito entre sus dedos en L, tal y como lo haría un fotógrafo.

- Sí, a mi también me parece perfecto. – Lisa asintió. - ¡Es muy bonito además!

- Y huele rico…

- Hmmm… - Lisa se acurrucó contra el pecho de Rick. – Éste lugar… huele a bosque… estaba recordando, ya sabes…

- ¿Qué? – El piloto se hizo el desentendido, decidiendo que iba a jugar un poco con Lisa.

- Bueno… - Los ojos de Lisa adquirieron un brillo especial. – Aquella vez en la cabaña de los Stonewell en Nueva Montreal… ¿Te acuerdas?

Rick le devolvió a Lisa una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la atraía a él, para recargar su frente en la de ella.

- ¿Crees que me olvidaría de algo así, hermosa¡Fue algo mágico!

- Rick…

Pero el piloto había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer era demostrarle, con un beso profundo y cargado de amor, lo que aquel viaje a Nueva Montreal había significado para él… y lo que estar al lado de ella significaba para él día a día, minuto a minuto. Lisa se entregó a ese beso, sabiendo que sin importar cuanto lo intentara, jamás podría resistirse a aquel muchacho de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules que la tenía enferma de amor.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose al pasillo en donde ellos estaban hizo que se separaran lenta y reticentemente. Aquel beso había sido más efectivo que incluso el ponche, para hacerlos entrar en calor. Los dos jóvenes vieron a un hombre mayor, con una camisa de franela a cuadros rojos y una larga barba blanca, aproximarse a ellos con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Ya encontraron su árbol, muchachos? – Les preguntó. – Debe ser uno muy especial… porque es la primera navidad que pasarán juntos como esposos. ¡Y deben hacer que sea algo memorable!

- ¿Sí? – Lisa se rió. - ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Rick automáticamente bajó su mirada a sus manos enguantadas, preguntándose cómo era que aquel hombre podría saber aquello, si sus anillos de matrimonio eran invisibles debajo de los guantes.

- Bueno, todo el mundo lo sabe… _almirante Hayes. _

- ¡Oh! – Lisa se rió. - ¡Claro…!

- ¿Cuál es el afortunado arbolito que irá a casa con los Hunter Hayes en esta navidad?

- Creo que éste es el que nos llevaremos. – Rick señaló al que Lisa y él habían elegido.

- ¡Muy buena elección, general Hunter! – El hombre de inmediato comenzó a embalar el arbolito. – En el tronco trae sus papeles y un instructivo para que, una vez que lo retiren, lo lleven al centro de acopio municipal. Vamos a utilizar estos arbolitos para reforestar la zona sureste de Ciudad Macross en la primavera.

- ¡Eso es excelente! – Lisa sonrió.

- En estos tiempos no podemos darnos el lujo de desperdiciar nada, almirante… fuimos bendecidos al sobrevivir a la guerra pero eso nos dejó la enorme responsabilidad de revivir a nuestro planeta moribundo. Cada quien está trabajando en su propia trinchera, pero es un esfuerzo compartido.

- Tiene toda la razón, señor. – Lisa le regaló una hermosa sonrisa a aquel viejo filósofo.

- Bien… - El hombre terminó de amarrar las ramas del árbol y lo subió a un carrito. – Mi nieto los acompañará hasta su auto, para ayudarlos a subir el árbol.

Rick se apresuró a sacar un par de billetes para pagarle a aquel buen hombre y él agradeció la generosa propina que el piloto le dio. En la escena ya había aparecido un jovencito de no más de 13 años, el nieto del vendedor.

- Por cierto… mi hijo sirvió en el SDF-1… murió cumpliendo con su deber… era mecánico en el cuarto de máquinas de la nave… hace un año murió en el ataque de Khyron.

- Lo sentimos mucho, señor. – Rick y Lisa murmuraron en voz baja.

- La vida sigue. – El buen hombre se obligó a sonreír. – Nos toca vivir por los que se fueron… ¡Así que hagan de esta navidad algo inolvidable, muchachos! Vivir la vida intensamente cada día… ¡Se los debemos a ellos¡Feliz navidad!

Lisa no pudo evitar que las lágrimas anegaran sus ojos al escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre, pero a pesar de ello sonrió una de esas sonrisas que retaban al sol del amanecer y se acercó al vendedor de arbolitos de navidad para darle un abrazo cálido y sincero.

- ¡Feliz navidad a usted también, señor!

El viejo la abrazó filialmente y cuando la soltó, se acercó a Rick para abrazarlo a él también. Después de intercambiar algunas otras frases de felicitación y cortesía, los dos jóvenes salieron de aquel lugar, regresando al pasillo central del mercadillo, camino hacia el estacionamiento.

El muchacho que los acompañaba, remolcando el carrito en donde llevaban su árbol de navidad, comenzó a platicarles un poco sobre su padre y lo mucho que él lo admiraba y con cuanto cariño lo recordaba. Les dijo que era su intención enlistarse en las Fuerzas de Defensa en cuanto terminara la escuela preparatoria. Quería entrar a la academia y seguir los pasos de su padre y quizás algún día volver al espacio en una nave grande y hermosa, como el SDF-1, en la cuál él se encargaría de mantenerla funcionando, dándole mantenimiento, cuidando sus máquinas, tal y como su padre lo había hecho.

- Un ingeniero mecánico que trabaja en mantenimiento es como el médico de la nave. – El muchacho les explicó, mientras él y Rick luchaban por colocar el arbolito en la canastilla en el techo de la Freelander. – Yo quiero entrar a la escuela militar de ingeniería.

- ¡Pues debes de aplicarte mucho en tus clases, Joe. – Lisa le dijo. – Y en cuanto tengas edad, nos sentiremos más que honrados de tenerte en la Academia Militar.

- Para mí será además un honor y un privilegio servir bajo su mando, almirante Hayes…

- ¿Y el mío no? – Rick bromeó, fingiendo estar ofendido.

- Por supuesto, general Hunter… es solo que yo, como seré personal de a bordo, no creo tener mucha interacción con usted, señor.

- ¡El chico es inteligente! – Lisa se rió, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su piloto.

- Bueno, no todos podemos volar. – Rick se encogió de hombros. – De una u otra forma, te veremos en la academia, Joe. - El piloto le dio una palmada amistosa al muchacho en el hombro y le entregó un billete. – Gracias por tu ayuda y feliz navidad.

El chico sonrió emocionado y dio un paso atrás, para saludar a los dos jóvenes militares con un impecable saludo militar que ellos correspondieron. Enseguida el muchacho recogió su carrito y después de agradecerles a los Hunter-Hayes por todo, regresó al mercadillo prácticamente saltando de alegría.

Lisa y Rick se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Mientras el piloto y Joe habían estado asegurando el árbol al techo de la Freelander, Lisa los había observado y había aprovechado el momento para comerse algunas galletitas de la bolsa de golosinas que traía en las manos.

El piloto se acercó a ella, obviamente buscando un beso, pero ella prácticamente le metió una galleta a la boca. Los ojos de Rick se agrandaron y ella se rió divertida, para luego besarlo en los labios, para quitarle con ese beso las boronitas que le habían quedado ahí.

- ¡Que mala eres conmigo, Lisa! – Rick se quejó, mientras iba a ayudarla a subir a la camioneta. – Yo que tanto te quiero y así me pagas… tú eres mi amorcito, mi terroncito de azúcar, mi dulcecito y tú que me tratas tan mal…

- ¡Ya deja de hacer drama, exagerado! – Lisa se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y jaló a Rick por la bufanda para besarlo de lleno en los labios. - ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter¡Eres el amor de mi vida!

El piloto sonrió y abrazó a Lisa de una manera tierna y cariñosa, para luego besarla en la frente, en los ojos y finalmente con mucha ternura en los labios. Le acomodó el cinturón de seguridad y la besó en la mejilla.

- Yo también te amo, Lisa Hayes. ¡Te adoro! Además… sabes a galleta. ¡Hmmm, rico!

- ¡Goloso!

El piloto tomó otra galleta de la bolsa que ella traía en su regazo, le guiñó el ojo y se la metió toda de una sola vez a la boca. Ella no pudo evitar reír, mientras Rick cerraba la portezuela del pasajero e iba a tomar su lugar frente al volante de su camioneta.

Enseguida se pusieron en marcha… tenían una misión muy importante ese día en su casa, una que no podían aplazar… colocar su arbolito de navidad y sobre todo, como el viejo vendedor les había dicho, vivir cada momento intensamente y hacer de esa navidad un recuerdo inolvidable en sus vidas.

-

* * *

-

Esa tarde en la casa del almirantazgo el clima no podía ser más alegre ni más festivo. Rick y Lisa habían pasado unos momentos bastante divertidos bajando el árbol de navidad del techo de la Freelander y metiéndolo en la casa. Además de que los dos habían terminado con varios raspones y moretones en el cuerpo, habían terminado con un fuerte dolor de estómago provocado por tanta risa.

Era increíble pensar que en el mercadito de navidad Rick y Joe se las habían arreglado para colocar el arbolito en la camioneta sin mayor problema. Pero ahora las cosas parecían ser diferentes y el árbol parecía haberse empeñado en no hacerle las cosas fáciles a los dos jóvenes militares.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que ellos no tuvieran un carrito como el que Joe tenía en el mercado. El colocar el arbolito en la sala de la casa había resultado toda una aventura para ellos. Pero cuando finalmente lograron hacerlo, después de haberlo jalado, empujado, arrastrado e incluso pateado y maldecido en el proceso, los dos se dejaron caer en el sofá, con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

Estuvieron ahí un buen rato, contemplando su obra y riendo suavemente, mientras los dos se culpaban mutuamente de que aquella misión hubiera sido tan complicada. La verdad es que el árbol era bastante grande y frondoso, por lo que aquello había sido toda una odisea para los jóvenes aventureros.

Después de eso los dos fueron a quitarse sus abrigos para comenzar a trabajar en la decoración del árbol. Rick fue a la camioneta a sacar el resto de las compras navideñas que habían hecho en el mercadillo y luego al cuartito de servicio a traer las luces navideñas para el arbolito. Cuando volvió a la sala, sus ojos se agrandaron, gratamente sorprendido al ver lo que Lisa había preparado.

Había una suave música navideña tocando en el aparato de sonido, dándole un ambiente festivo y tranquilo a aquel lugar. Y encima de la mesita de café Lisa había puesto una bandeja con bocadillos: galletitas con queso, fruta seca, galletas de jengibre, chocolates, mazapanes, nueces y castañas. El olor a café que provenía de la cocina se mezclaba con el aroma fresco del enorme pino que decoraba la sala. El piloto miró alrededor y sonrió emocionado.

Con la mirada buscaba a la autora de todo aquello y su sonrisa se hizo aún más brillante cuando la encontró en la cocina, ocupada en servir unas tazas de café, mientras mantenía el teléfono pegado a su oreja. Rick se acercó a aquel sitio y se recargó en el marco de la puerta para observar a Lisa y admirar sus movimientos elegantes y seguros. Se veía hermosa con el suéter verde con detalles en rojo que estaba usando. Aquella prenda marcaba su figura atlética y la hacía verse cómoda y relajada. Su cabello, que caía libremente sobre sus hombros, completaba aquel ensamble, enmarcando ese precioso rostro en el que brillaban un par de esmeraldas, maravillosamente resaltadas por el color del suéter.

- ¡Que hermosa es! – Rick pensó, conmovido. - ¡Es la mujer más bella, más increíble y más extraordinaria que existe en éste o en cualquier otro universo¡Dios, y la amo tanto!

Lisa se rió, con esa risa pura y cristalina que jamás fallaba en poner a Rick de buen humor. Casi como acto reflejo, el piloto se rió suavemente mientras contemplaba los ojos de Lisa, destellando ese fuego verde que él tanto adoraba.

- ¡Entonces mañana nos vemos! – Lisa terminó su llamada. – A las seis de la tarde me parece bien… en la entrada del mercadito. ¡Saludos a Miriya y a Dana, Max! Hasta mañana…

Lisa puso el teléfono de regreso en su lugar y miró a Rick, sonriéndole como si apenas se hubiera percatado de su presencia en la cocina. Claro que esa sonrisa tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que el joven piloto se veía deslumbrante con el suéter azul intenso con algunos adornos amarillos sobre el pecho. Ese color resaltaba increíblemente sus ojos y contrastaba con su cabello oscuro, haciendo que el general Hunter se viera absolutamente apuesto a los ojos de su esposa.

- ¡Hey, guapo! – Lisa se acercó a él y se paró de puntitas para besarlo en los labios. - ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Estoy en el cielo! – Rick la tomó por el talle y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla estrechamente. - ¡Eres hermosa, amor!

Lisa se sonrojó y Rick pensó que aquello era adorable. La besó en la punta de la nariz antes de que Lisa se soltara de su abrazo y le entregara una taza de humeante y delicioso café.

- Preparé algunas golosinas para que tengamos suficiente combustible mientras decoramos el arbolito, amor. – Lisa le informó. - ¿Tienes ya todos los adornitos y las luces a la mano?

- Todo listo, almirante. – Rick reportó, oficialmente. - ¿Qué dijo Max?

- ¡Oh, le encantó la idea de ir mañana al mercadito con nosotros! Te mandó saludar… también llamé a Kelly, pero no está en casa… le dejé recado en su máquina contestadora.

- Creo que hoy iba a tener una fiesta de navidad con sus compañeros de la academia. – Rick siguió dócilmente a Lisa a la sala. – Pero estoy seguro de que mañana nos acompañará… ¿sabes? Me gusta esto, bonita.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Lisa miró a su alrededor, tratando de comprender exactamente a qué se refería su esposo.

- Todo esto. – Rick señaló a su alrededor. – Éste ambiente tan cálido y tan familiar… tú y yo juntos… salir con nuestros amigos… con _nuestra familia_. – Rick se corrigió. – Pasar estas épocas navideñas así… con ellos… _contigo_…

- ¡Es algo mágico! – Lisa sonrió.

El piloto asintió y la contempló por unos momentos mientras ella sacaba algunos de los adornos tallados en madera que habían comprado en el mercadillo de la bolsa. Lisa había comenzado a tararear la melodía que estaba tocando en esos momentos en el reproductor de música y Rick pensó que aquella era una imagen hermosa… tan hermosa que el piloto corrió al estudio y regresó armado con su cámara fotográfica.

¡Iba a capturar cada momento de esa navidad y los iba a atesorar junto con todos sus demás recuerdos de Lisa y él juntos!

- Bien… - Lisa se puso de pie, sosteniendo en la mano un adorno de una hermosa estrella de ocho picos. - ¿Quieres hacer los honores, amor?

Rick negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano. La miró a los ojos y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

- El primer adorno de nuestro primer arbolito de navidad… tenemos que colocarlo juntos, Lisa… solo déjame poner la cámara en automático, quiero capturar éste momento histórico.

Lisa se rió y Rick corrió a poner la cámara en la repisa de la chimenea para después, a toda prisa, volver al lado de su esposa, justo a tiempo para colocar el adorno en el árbol cuando la cámara disparó. Los dos se rieron y se besaron suavemente en los labios.

A partir de ese momento todo fue alegría y diversión entre ellos. Habían comprado más adornitos de los que ellos mismos creían… y cientos de foquitos de todos colores. Rick fue al cuartito de servicio por una pequeña escalera abatible que les fue bastante útil para llegar a las partes más altas del árbol… y al piloto en particular para colocar el muérdago por toda la casa… literalmente en cada rincón imaginable de la casa.

La primera ramita de muérdago había mágicamente aparecido sobre la cabeza de Lisa, sostenida por los dedos del piloto. Ella miró hacia arriba, un tanto confundida, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar, el piloto ya la estaba besando en los labios.

- ¡Feliz navidad, amor! – Rick susurró cuando se hubieron separado. - ¿Sabes¡Me encanta el muérdago! Creo que es mi nueva flor favorita…

- No sé si técnicamente el muérdago pueda ser considerado una flor, amor…

- ¡Tecnicismos, Hayes! – Rick arrugó en entrecejo. - ¡Contigo todo son tecnicismos! Además no me importa… lo realmente importante es que cada vez que estemos parados debajo de una ramita de muérdago, vamos a tener que besarnos… - El piloto suspiró con fingida frustración. - ¡Es un trabajo difícil! Pero… la tradición es la tradición.

- ¡Eres una rata! – Lisa se rió. - ¿Sabes de dónde viene esa tradición?

El piloto negó con la cabeza, mientras se ocupaba en colocar una ramita en el dintel de la puerta de la sala. Lisa, sin dejar de colocar adornos en el arbolito y dando un paso atrás de vez en cuando para contemplar su obra, siguió hablando:

- Es una leyenda druida. Los cerdotes celtas consideraban al muérdago la planta mágica por excelencia. Se usaba para protegerse de los rayos, de la maldad, de las enfermedades, para ayudar a las mujeres a la concepción, para hacerse invisible, para las heridas…

- ¿Para hacerse invisible? – Los ojos del piloto brillaron traviesamente. - ¡Me está gustando esta plantita!

- Sabes que son leyendas… que no es cierto… ¿verdad? – Lisa se rió.

- ¡Mphf! – Rick refunfuñó. - ¡Siempre le quitas la diversión a todo, Lisa! Pero… entonces¿de dónde viene la leyenda de los besos?

- Bueno, recuerdo que mi mamá solía contarme esa historia cuando era pequeña… decía que había un dios llamado Balder que fue herido de muerte por una flecha hecha de muérdago. La amada de Balder lloró tanto por la muerte de su amor que sus lágrimas conmovieron a los demás dioses. Así que ellos le devolvieron la vida a Balder para que pudiera continuar eternamente con su amor. Y en tributo a ese amor y a esa pasión, el dios Balder ordenó que cada vez que una pareja de enamorados pasaran por debajo de una rama de muérdago, se besaran para perpetuar su amor.

- ¡Esa leyenda es muy bonita! Pero… ¿Por qué en navidad?

- El muérdago se recoge generalmente durante el solsticio de invierno, amor. Por eso se relaciona con la navidad. Por eso dicen que una pareja de enamorados que durante las festividades navideñas se besen bajo el muérdago, permanecerán enamorados para siempre.

Apenas Lisa había pronunciado las últimas palabras, cuando sintió los brazos fuertes de Rick cerrarse en torno a su cuerpo para abrazarla estrechamente por detrás. Lisa sonrió y se acurrucó contra él, colocando sus manos sobre las suyas y permitiendo que él le besara la mejilla.

- En ese caso, - Rick susurró contra su oreja, jugueteando traviesamente con su lóbulo. – Voy a besarte en cada lugar… a cada momento… quiero que siempre estés enamorada de mi, Lisa…

- ¿Y lo dudas, piloto?

Lisa se dio media vuelta para mirar a su esposo a los ojos y echarle los brazos al cuello, mientras buscaba ávida y hambrientamente sus labios en un beso que él no dudó en reciprocar. La boca de Lisa se entreabrió, dándole acceso total a su piloto, quien no desaprovechó la invitación y comenzó a besarla como si su vida dependiera de ello, provocando que ella gimiera suavemente sin poder evitarlo.

- ¡Te amo! – Lisa comenzó a murmurar entre besos. - ¡Te amo, Rick¡Jamás terminaré de decírtelo…¡Te amo!

- Y yo a ti, mi vida… mi cielo… mi amor… ¡Mi todo!

Cuando aquel ataque de amor finalmente finalizó, dejándolos a ambos en las nubes y con una expresión de absoluto arrobamiento en el rostro, los dos sonrieron torpemente y el piloto se inclinó para plantar una serie de besitos suaves en los labios de ella.

- ¿Sabes? Este asunto de la navidad me está gustando bastante, amor. – Rick le sonrió. - ¡Es una lástima que hayamos desaprovechado la navidad del año pasado! Pero… - Los ojos del piloto se movieron de un lado a otro, como si se hubiera arrepentido de haber traído ese tema a colación y estuviera buscando una salida rápida y segura. – Pero éste año vamos a celebrar en grande… vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido¿cierto?

Lisa lo abrazó, queriendo asegurarle que todo estaba bien y que no tenía por qué sentirse mal de recordar el año anterior. Incluso, pensaba ella, después de lo que habían vivido hacía un año, ella ahora podía apreciar y valorar lo que tenía con Rick… lo que estaban viviendo juntos en esa navidad.

- Contigo nada ha sido tiempo perdido, Rick… _¡Nada!_ – Lisa susurró contra su pecho.

- Lisa…

La almirante sintió que el ambiente en la habitación comenzaba a ponerse demasiado sentimental y ella no quería arruinar aquella noche perfecta pensando en cosas tristes, por lo que se separó del piloto, con una sonrisa en los labios y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el arbolito.

- ¡Ven flojo! Ayúdame a poner las lucecitas… menos plática y más acción, tenemos mucho que hacer.

- ¡A sus órdenes, jefa! – Rick hizo un exagerado saludo militar.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila y en paz. Lisa y Rick habían aprendido, a lo largo de casi un año que habían estado juntos, una verdad innegable: el hecho de que entre ellos jamás existiría un momento aburrido ni tedioso.

Estando juntos se divertían, vivían momentos memorables, se sorprendían con sus ocurrencias y con los detalles que uno tenía con el otro. Lejos habían quedado esos tiempos en que Lisa era una mujer dura e intransigente… o cuando Rick era un piloto silencioso y taciturno. Ahora eran un par de jóvenes felices, enamorados, que disfrutaban la vida y el amor que ambos se profesaban.

Cuando finalmente terminaron de decorar el arbolito y de colocar todos los adornos que hacían falta alrededor de la casa, eran ya más de las once de la noche. Aquello se había extendido por más tiempo del que ellos habían previsto, pero no se quejaban. La habían pasado muy bien. No sólo habían decorado el árbol y la casa, sino que habían hecho sus pausas para comer las golosinas que Lisa había preparado o simplemente para sentarse un momento a contemplar el progreso de su obra.

Incluso se habían dado el tiempo de bailar suavemente al ritmo de la música navideña que no había dejado de sonar en toda la noche y hasta de de contemplar las estrellas desde el ventanal de la sala, mientras se besaban suavemente debajo del muérdago que Rick había colocado ahí.

Ahora Rick había colocado la estrella sobre el árbol, marcando con eso el final de aquel trabajo decorativo. Bajó de la escalera abatible y Lisa lo recibió con una sonrisa y abrazándolo alrededor de la cintura.

- Bien… todo está listo… - El piloto anunció.

Lisa sonrió, mirando a su alrededor. La sala, y el resto de la casa, habían adquirido un ambiente navideño extraordinario, uno que ella no recordaba haber visto jamás… no al menos desde que su mamá había muerto hacía ya tantos años. Lisa no quería pensar en cosas tristes.

En lugar de eso fue a acercar los regalos que estaban encima de la mesa del comedor, para colocarlos debajo del arbolito. Mientras ella hacía eso, Rick se había encargado de sacar un par de adornos de una bolsita de papel. Dos adornitos especiales que habían comprado en el mercadillo ese día.

Cuando Lisa terminó de arreglar los regalos debajo del árbol y de colocar algunas flores de nochebuena aquí y allá, Rick apareció sonriente frente a ella, sosteniendo en cada mano una botita… una con el nombre de él y una con el de ella. La almirante Hayes no pudo evitar el reír emocionada mientras Rick, con una mirada traviesa y juguetona en el rostro, iba a colgar las dos botitas en la repisa de la chimenea.

- Bien… - Rick anunció cuando esos dos últimos detalles habían sido puestos en su sitio. – Si fuiste una buena niña recibirás regalitos en tu botita, Lisa… pero si no…

- ¿Sí? – Lisa se acercó a él para mirarlo con traviesa anticipación. - ¿Qué pasará si fui una niña mala?

- Bueno, te voy a comer a besos…

Sin previo aviso, Rick la había tomado por la cintura y había comenzado a besarla traviesa, casi salvajemente en los labios, mientras gruñía como si fuera un animal salvaje o un monstruo. Lisa fingía resistirse a los besos de su piloto, pero no podía dejar de reír. Finalmente ella se abrazó a él y Rick se rió contra su cabello.

– Señora Hunter… - Le susurró. – Ahora que ya todo está listo¿Podemos proceder a encender nuestro árbol de navidad?

- ¡Cuándo usted quiera, señor!

Rick la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta donde estaba el control maestro de las luces de navideñas de la casa, control que él mismo había arreglado para evitar el tener demasiados cables y demasiadas clavijas esparcidas por todos lados. Le indicó a Lisa cuál era el botón que encendía el arbolito y tomó su mano para colocar su dedo sobre el botoncito. Los dos se miraron y sonrieron. Rick la besó suavemente en la mejilla y enseguida oprimieron juntos el botón.

La sala se iluminó magníficamente con las lucecitas del árbol de navidad, arrancando un grito emocionado del pecho de la almirante Hayes cuando vio aquel hermoso espectáculo. Rick se rió, pensando que en realidad las cosas habían salido mucho mejor de lo que él hubiera pronosticado. ¡Aquel árbol lucía maravilloso!

Lisa se llevó las manos al pecho y Rick se talló suavemente la nariz, tratando de controlar las emociones que súbitamente lo habían embargado. Sensaciones demasiado fuertes. Un sentido de pertenencia y una seguridad que jamás había experimentado antes en su vida… la certeza absoluta de que aquel era su lugar y de que había alguien que había aceptado el compromiso de acompañarlo en su camino por la vida, porque lo amaba.

Aquellas luces navideñas habían sido para Rick casi como la representación física de lo que sentía en su corazón en esos momentos… su vida había sido oscura y fría pero ahora había luz por doquier… y esa calidez que solo podía brotar del amor.

Lisa miró a su piloto. Los ojos verdes de ella brillaban con el resplandor de las lucecitas del arbolito… pero había algo más. Estaban húmedos con lágrimas contenidas y Rick supo que ella había estado pensando exactamente lo mismo que él.

Casi por reflejo los dos se abrazaron y se quedaron así por unos momentos, contemplando en silencio el hermoso espectáculo ante ellos… y sintiéndose mutuamente. Sintiendo su calor, su presencia, los latidos del corazón del otro, su respiración acompasada, la calidez de su aliento… ¡Aquello era un sueño! Esa casa, _su hogar_, era su pequeño pedazo de cielo en la tierra.

Cuando por fin lograron salir de su trance, Rick se apresuró a recoger todo lo que había quedado regado por la sala: cajas, bolsas, papeles… mientras Lisa desaparecía en la cocina, para volver unos minutos más tarde, con una bandeja en donde traía una jarra y dos tazas. El piloto, quien se había dado un tiempo para encender la chimenea, la observó con curiosidad. Ella puso la charola en la mesita de café y sirvió dos tazas de espumoso y humeante chocolate.

La sonrisa en los labios del piloto se hizo aún más grande y más esplendorosa cuando vio como Lisa, consintiéndolo como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, ponía algunos malvaviscos, de los chiquitos, adentro de las tazas de chocolate, tal y como a Rick le gustaba.

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá, frente a la chimenea. Estaban agotados después de una tarde de mucho trabajo, así que se merecían aquel descanso… y se merecían contemplar su obra.

El ambiente en esa sala era cálido, familiar, apacible, lleno de tranquilidad y de una paz profunda que llenaba el alma de los dos jóvenes esposos. Rick trajo una manta para cubrirlos a ambos mientras, al calor del fuego que ardía en la chimenea e iluminados por los foquitos del árbol de navidad, los dos se acurrucaban y se daban su tiempo para beber su chocolate caliente.

Duraron un buen rato conversando sobre sus sueños para el futuro, sobre los recuerdos de su niñez y sobre la vida maravillosa que estaban viviendo uno al lado del otro. Sin embargo poco a poco y de manera casi imperceptible, el sueño fue haciendo presa de ellos.

La tibieza de su abrazo, el chocolate caliente que habían bebido, el suave crujir de la leña en la chimenea, el clima frío que amenazaba con descender aún más al suave caer de los copos de nieve sobre Ciudad Macross… todo aquello contribuyó a que los dos jóvenes comenzaran a adormilarse uno en brazos del otro.

Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que hacía un buen rato que los dos se habían quedado en silencio absoluto. La cabeza de Lisa estaba recargada en el pecho del piloto mientras él subía y bajaba su mano por la espalda de ella. Lisa tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rick y lo acariciaba suavemente en la espalda. Los dos tenían los ojos entrecerrados y su respiración era suave, profunda, acompasada. Había magia en el ambiente esa noche… se podía sentir alrededor de ellos. Los dos hubieran podido quedarse así para siempre.

Y cuando Rick sintió que el cuerpo de Lisa se relajaba por completo, haciéndose más pesado, señal indiscutible de que se había quedado dormida, él decidió que no iba a interrumpir su sueño… no iba a romper la magia del momento. No iba a perturbar la paz y el encanto de esa noche.

Con infinito cuidado, tratando de no despertar a Lisa, se quitó sus zapatos y después hizo lo mismo con los de ella. Enseguida se recostó con suavidad en el sofá, haciendo que Lisa descansara sobre su pecho. La almirante refunfuñó levemente, pero fue algo momentáneo, solo hasta que encontró una posición cómoda. Después suspiró y en sueños una sonrisa de paz y alegría apareció en sus labios.

Rick la observaba embelesado, sin moverse, sin siquiera respirar, no queriendo despertarla. Cuando Lisa volvió a quedarse quieta, el piloto echó la manta por encima de ellos y suspiró profundamente, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a esa deliciosa sensación de tener a Lisa tan cerca de él.

Estuvo despierto unos minutos más, simplemente mirando al techo y sonriendo levemente, una sonrisa satisfecha y llena de felicidad y de promesas para el futuro. Sus ojos fueron capturados por los foquitos del arbolito que lo hechizaron por unos segundos.

La respiración suave y acompasada de Lisa y el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea terminaron por arrullarlo por completo. Ya sin poder, ni querer evitarlo, sus ojos se cerraron. Ladeó su cabeza para besar suavemente a Lisa en la frente, pero sus labios se quedaron ahí, contra la suave piel de su esposa… mientras su alma volaba al encuentro de la de ella, en el mundo de los sueños.

-

* * *

-

La mañana del domingo los Hunter-Hayes la aprovecharon para ir al supermercado a comprar todo lo que necesitarían para preparar la cena de navidad del día siguiente. Ya todo estaba listo en casa y lo único que quedaba pendiente eran los asuntos en el departamento culinario. Pero Lisa tenía todo cubierto como solo se podía esperar de una estratega de su rango y categoría.

Desde días antes se había prevenido con una lista detallada de todo lo que necesitarían para la preparación de la cena. Rick realmente no se sorprendió cuando vio que la lista estaba separada por colores, según las secciones del supermercado, _para disminuir los tiempos y maximizar los resultados_, Lisa había justificado.

Además, al lado de cada artículo que debían comprar, ella había escrito la cantidad exacta. Rick se rió por lo bajo con todo aquello, pensando que si de él hubiera sido, simplemente hubiera echado todo el supermercado en el carrito.

Lisa había decidido preparar algunas de las recetas tradicionales de la familia Hayes para la navidad. Incluso se había preocupado en preguntarle a Rick qué era lo que su mamá preparaba para esas fechas, con la idea de incluir algo del menú navideño de los Hunter en esa cena especial, pero el piloto realmente no recordaba mucho. Sabía que su mamá preparaba una cena bastante generosa, pero no creía que fuera nada especial.

_- Alimentar a papá y a Roy requería de toda la producción mensual de la granja._ – Rick había bromeado. _– Realmente no importaba lo que mi mamá cocinara, mientras fuera mucho. _

Lisa se había reído con aquello. Rick jamás dejaba de enternecerla ni de cautivarla con ese candor casi infantil que a veces mostraba en sus palabras y en sus actitudes. Esa era una de las cosas que más le encantaban de su piloto, la capacidad que él tenía de despertar en ella sus instintos más cariñosos y protectores.

Y al escucharlo mencionar el nombre de Roy, Lisa simplemente no pudo evitar, como siempre lo hacía, sonreír ante el recuerdo del amigo ausente y agradecerle, desde lo más profundo del corazón, todo lo que había hecho por Rick… sobre todo, Lisa pensó divertida, el hecho de que no hubiera terminado convirtiéndolo en alguien como él.

Una de las cosas que Rick sí recordó de las navidades en la granja familiar fue el hecho de que su mamá horneaba pasteles… y había muchos dulces y galletas. Y eso era algo en lo que Lisa estaba más que dispuesta a complacerlo.

- Mi mamá solía preparar muchas recetas familiares diferentes. – Lisa le explicaba, mientras caminaban por los pasillos del supermercado, llenado su carrito con víveres. – Para esta navidad elegí sus recetas más tradicionales, las que recuerdo con más cariño… como sólo seremos tú y yo, las prepararé en pequeñas cantidades.

- Pues aún recuerdo la cena que preparaste hace dos años, amor. – Rick se relamió los labios. - ¡Fue deliciosa!

- Te prometo que la de éste año será aún mejor. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo, separando por unos momentos su mirada de la lista que traía en las manos.

- Bueno, tienes a un ayudante experto, bonita. No soy tan mal cocinero¿cierto?

- No, no lo eres. Y me alegra, porque voy a necesitar de tu ayuda. Hoy mismo debemos dejar marinando algunos ingredientes antes de salir con los Sterling y Kelly por la tarde… así estarán listos para ser cocinados mañana.

- ¡Esta es la mejor navidad de la historia! – Rick se emocionó.

Lisa lo miró en silencio por unos segundos. El piloto se había entretenido en observar cuidadosamente un estante en donde estaban varios tipos diferentes de cereales. Lisa paseó su mirada por su esposo y se encontró admirando, como siempre que podía lo hacía, su cuerpo fuerte y sano, su rostro varonil y apuesto, su cabello ensortijado y sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que jamás dejaban de deslumbrarla.

La expresión de absoluta concentración que Rick tenía en su rostro en ese momento hizo que Lisa se riera suavemente. Cualquiera diría que estaba fraguando un importante plan militar para el grupo de combate de la RDF y no simplemente tratando de decidir qué cereal llevaría esa semana para su desayuno.

Lisa se acercó y tomó del estante un cereal de caja amarilla, de avena con almendras y miel y lo agitó frente al piloto. Él lo miró por unos segundos e hizo un gesto que Lisa no pudo leer, pero que sabía que quizás tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que el cereal fuera de avena.

- Trae un pequeño VF4 a escala de regalo. – Lisa canturreó.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios del piloto y tomó la caja de las manos de su esposa, para literalmente arrojarla dentro del carrito.

- ¡Éste es el que quería!

- ¡Mentiroso! – Lisa se rió mientras seguían avanzando por el pasillo. – Estoy segura de que tú querías el de bolitas de colores… el que trae pedacitos de malvaviscos…

- Bueno… - Rick lo meditó un minuto. – Ese está muy rico… pero no trae avioncitos.

Lisa se rió y se acercó a besar a su esposo suavemente en la mejilla. El sonrió y suspiró satisfecho con su vida… con esa vida que se había vuelto en algo tan perfecto e increíble. Miró a Lisa quien, a su lado, había vuelto a perderse en la lista que estaba revisando.

El piloto no pudo evitar el reír suavemente al verla tan concentrada y enfocada en lo suyo. ¡Además era tan hermosa y le gustaba tanto! Y mucho más que sólo eso, la quería tanto… le gustaba estar con ella, vivir con ella… caminar por la vida con ella.

- Necesitamos manzanas. – Lisa anunció. – Las voy a usar en varias recetas así que necesitaremos al menos una docena de ellas.

- ¡Hecho! – Rick comenzó a dirigir el carrito hacia la sección de frutas y verduras. - ¿Algo más en ese departamento, bonita?

- Bueno, hay que comprar algunas verduras y frutas. Aquí tengo la lista… vamos a preparar unas manzanas rellenas de albaricoques y nueces, cubiertas con salsa inglesa de caramelo… unos panecitos almendrados y claro, una sopa de almendras que vaya con ellos… ¡Te va a encantar! Era receta familiar y mi mamá la preparaba deliciosa… espero que me salga por lo menos la mitad de bien que le salía a ella.

- ¡Hmmm! – Rick ya se estaba saboreando todo lo que Lisa le estaba diciendo. - ¡Yo sé que todo estará delicioso, amor! Va a ser un banquete digno de un rey.

- Digno del rey del castillo. – Lisa se abrazó mimosamente de él. – De ti, _mi príncipe en brillante armadura. _

- ¡Aw! – Rick se sonrojó y una pequeña sonrisa tímida apareció en sus labios cuando Lisa lo besó en la mejilla.

Totalmente ajena a la reacción que sus palabras y acciones habían tenido en su piloto, Lisa seguía informándole de los platillos a preparar para la cena navideña.

- Mi mamá solía hornear un delicioso pastel de chocolate y frambuesas… y una ensalada de verduras y arroz que le quedaba muy rica… y claro, voy a preparar su tradicional pavo relleno… vamos a necesitar algo de frutas secas para eso: nueces, ciruelas, higos, dátiles, más almendras… y luego unas papas navideñas, rellenas de queso y cubiertas con crema…

- ¡Ya me está dando hambre! – Rick sonrió.

- Amor, tú siempre tienes hambre. – Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras se aferraba al brazo de su esposo. – Pero¿qué te parece?

- ¡Será espectacular, preciosa! Como dije antes, la mejor navidad del mundo…

Rick se inclinó para besar a su esposa suavemente en la mejilla. Nada en el mundo podría empañar esos momentos de alegría para ellos… porque incluso el compartir algo tan cotidiano como lo era el salir de compras, se convertía en algo extraordinario si lo hacían juntos.

Algo tan maravillosamente especial, que ninguno de los dos siquiera notó que, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el supermercado, no dejaron de pasar villancicos interpretados por Minmei en el sistema ambiental de sonido de la tienda.

-

* * *

-

Ese día la joven pareja había decidido que realmente no valía la pena complicarse la vida. Si iban a pasar toda la mañana siguiente cocinando, entonces lo mejor sería ese día disfrutar de algo de comida preparada para no comenzar a cansarse por adelantado. Antes de volver a casa, hicieron una parada en el Café Seciele, en donde compraron comida para llevar.

Llegaron a su casa, comieron en la barra de la cocina, sin siquiera preocuparse en sacar cubiertos. Habían comprado un par de baguettes especiales, así que lo único que necesitaban para comerlos eran sus manos. Después de que hubieron terminado de comer, y mientras Rick se afanaba en buscar su modelo de VF4 dentro de la caja de cereal, Lisa se ocupó de meter toda la comida que habían comprado en el refrigerador o en la alacena, según fuera el caso.

Cuando el piloto finalmente logró encontrar su premio en el cereal, lo sostuvo en alto, sonriendo radiantemente al comprobar que, de hecho, su preciado botín era nada más y nada menos que un pequeño VF4 Skull Uno.

- ¡Max se va a morir de envidia cuando se lo enseñe! – Rick estaba tan emocionado como un niño pequeño. - ¡Mira, hasta prende las lucecitas y hace ruiditos si le apachurro la nariz!

Lisa caminó a su lado y lo besó en la mejilla al pasar.

- Dos cosas, amor… - Ella le comentó, mientras comenzaba a sacar algunos recipientes. – Primero, recoge todos los cereales que tiraste al suelo… no quiero que pises uno y te vayas a resbalar… segundo, mientras yo marino la carne y preparo la pasta que debe de reposar toda la noche, tú ayúdame a terminar de guardar lo que hace falta, por favor.

- Sip… - Rick no dejaba de juguetear con su avioncito, haciendo sonidos de turbina mientras lo paseaba frente a sus ojos. – Lo que tú digas, amor.

Lisa suspiró y sacudió resignadamente la cabeza, mientras ponía manos a la obra. Hombres eran hombres, y sin importar su edad, siempre seguirían siendo unos niños. No que ella tuviera problema con ello… si a su piloto lo hacía feliz el haberse ganado ese pequeño VF4 como premio en el cereal, ella se sentía feliz por él.

Era gracioso el notar que ahora la vida parecía estar hecha de esos pequeños instantes, de esos detalles aparentemente tan insulsos y banales… pero no era así. La vida, Lisa pensó filosóficamente, estaba hecha de pequeños momentos ordinarios que el amor convertía en momentos extraordinarios…

… momentos como aquel en el que ella, con su delantal y el cabello recogido en una colita de caballo, preparaba una cena de navidad especial para ese piloto que, a su lado y sin apartarse de ella, se entretenía jugando con un pequeño avioncito de plástico.

-

* * *

-

La tarde invernal era preciosa. Aunque había oscurecido temprano, como correspondía a un día de mediados de diciembre en Ciudad Macross, la ciudad parecía no resentir la falta de luz natural, pues los miles de foquitos con los que los habitantes habían decorado ese año lo que parecía ser cada rincón de la ciudad, brillaban magníficamente. Después de la trágica navidad del año anterior, parecía ser la cruzada de todos los Macronianos hacer de esa navidad algo especial e inolvidable.

Lisa y Rick habían decidido ir al mercadillo de navidad caminando. El tramo que separaba la colonia militar del centro de la ciudad era largo, pero los dos habían querido aprovechar esos momentos para caminar juntos, como les gustaba hacerlo cada vez que podían. Además, el ver la ciudad iluminada con los miles de foquitos y las diferentes decoraciones navideñas, era en sí todo un espectáculo que ellos querían disfrutar.

Los dos se habían dado su tiempo para caminar despacio, sin prisas, tomados de la mano. Habían conversado de mil temas diferentes. Se habían hecho reír, se habían hecho rabiar, habían practicado esa actividad que ellos habían elevado al nivel de arte: el discutir por cualquier tontería o por las cosas más absurdas que se les pudieran ocurrir. Se habían dado su tiempo para detenerse a contemplar alguna casa particularmente decorada o para compartir un beso suave y travieso debajo de algún árbol lleno de foquitos navideños.

Salir a caminar de esa manera, sin prisas y sin horarios que cumplir, era un lujo que pocas veces podían darse. Y en ese momento ellos no pensaban desperdiciar ni un solo instante de esa oportunidad tan especial que tenían de pasar ese tiempo juntos, simplemente deambulando por las navideñas calles de Ciudad Macross.

Eran más de las seis de la tarde cuando llegaron al mercadillo navideño. El ambiente que reinaba ahí en esos momentos era muy diferente al que ellos habían experimentado la mañana anterior. Ahora el lugar estaba lleno de gente, de luz, de alegría, de miles de sonidos diferentes que se mezclaban para producir una cacofonía navideña que era casi hipnótica.

Rick y Lisa entraron al mercadillo, que en esos momentos casi podía ser considerado una feria navideña. Entre tanta gente sabían que sería casi imposible encontrar a sus amigos, por lo que Rick decidió llamar a Max al celular. Su amigo le informó que estaban en la parte central del mercadillo, en donde Dana estaba disfrutando de un paseo en pony.

No le tomó mucho a los dos jóvenes esposos el llegar al lugar en donde los Sterling y Kelly, con perro incluido, esperaban pacientemente a que Dana terminara su paseo en el carrusel navideño de ponis. Los saludos no se hicieron esperar. Enkei se mostró particularmente efusivo al saludar a Rick, quien fingió fastidiarse cuando el perrito se paró de manos, recargándosele en el pecho lanzarle una lengüetada al rostro.

En cuanto Dana bajó del carrusel, fue Lisa quien fue a recibirla. La pequeña gritó emocionada al ver a su tía favorita y literalmente se arrojó a sus brazos. Lisa la recibió con una risa emocionada y levantándola en brazos lo más alto que pudo… la pequeña estaba creciendo y ya no era tan fácil mantenerla cargada por mucho tiempo.

Al final, el grupo de amigos comenzó a caminar por el mercadillo. Lisa llevando a Dana de la mano, mientras Rick abrazaba a su esposa alrededor de los hombros. Kelly conduciendo a un muy emocionado pero muy bien portado Enkei, con su correa y Max y Miriya, tomados de la mano mientras la antigua guerrera meltrán observaba con admiración todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Llegó un momento en que las chicas fueron a ver algunos puestos de artesanías y Max y Rick se quedaron algo rezagados, mientras el general Hunter le mostraba a su amigo el premio que había obtenido en su cereal.

- ¡Tuviste suerte, viejo! – Max inspeccionaba el avioncito. - ¡El Skull Uno al primer intento! Estoy seguro de que yo voy a tener que comprar al menos cinco cajas antes de que me salga mi avioncito azul.

- Bueno, eso es si acaso hay avioncitos azules… quizás solamente pusieron Skulls Unos… digo, son los más populares. – Rick le lanzó una mirada arrogante y traviesa a su amigo.

- En tal caso, entonces tú no tienes tanta suerte, Rick… si todos los premios son el Skull Uno¿Cuál es el chiste?

- ¡Bah! – El piloto hizo un puchero y puso su avioncito de vuelta en el bolsillo de su chamarra. - ¡Envidioso!

El piloto miró a su alrededor, tratando de localizar a Lisa entre la gente. Una vez que la tuvo ubicada, entretenida en observar las artesanías con Kelly y Miriya, sonrió y siguió hablando con su amigo.

- Pensé que iban a invitar a Tanya y a Saleh. – Rick le comentó a Max.

- Bueno, ellos están de guardia. – Max le informó, tomando en brazos a su hija que se había acercado a ellos. – Saleh es Musulmán y Tanya es Cristiana Ortodoxa, por lo que ninguno de los dos celebra la navidad… bueno, Tanya la celebra pero hasta el mes de enero. Por lo mismo tomaron ellos todas las guardias de éstos días, para permitirles a los demás compañeros el poder ir a casa y celebrar con sus familias. Creo que es un detalle muy loable de su parte.

- ¡Sin duda lo es! – Rick sonrió. – Bueno, supongo que después podemos tener alguna cena con ellos o algo.

- Sí, yo también lo creo así. – Max le sonrió a Kelly, que acababa de acercarse a ellos. - ¿Y que hay de los Stonewell? Pensé que David vendría a visitarte en éstos días.

- Me invitaron a pasar la navidad con ellos en Nueva Montreal. – Kelly les explicó, tratando de controlar a Enkei que súbitamente había encontrado muy divertido olfatear los alrededores. – Pero les dije que la navidad se pasa con la familia…

Rick sonrió y le puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros a su prima, para darle un abrazo cariñoso que ella correspondió.

- Jake voló de regreso a su casa hoy por la mañana, tiene 3 días de licencia… pero David va a venir para el Año Nuevo… ¿Saben que están organizando una fiesta de año nuevo en la base, verdad?

- Sí. – Max sonrió radiante. - ¡Claro que lo sabemos! Miriya y yo somos organizadores… espero que no te moleste que haya ofrecido el hangar del Skull para la celebración, jefe.

- ¡Nah! – Rick sacudió la mano y sonrió. – Esa fiesta de año nuevo es toda una tradición. Y las tradiciones son las tradiciones.

- Supongo que Lisa y tú nos acompañarán en esa fiesta¿cierto?

- Supongo que sí. – Rick sonrió. – Queremos pasar la nochebuena juntos, pero—

- ¡Pero la navidad vamos a celebrarla en mi casa! – Max sentenció. – Nosotros, ustedes, Kelly… y Enkei, claro.

El aludido soltó un ladrido cuando Max le acarició la cabeza y Dana luchó por que su papá la pusiera en el suelo, para poder acariciar al perrito.

- Pues la nochebuena yo la pienso pasar con mis compañeros de la academia. – Kelly sonrió emocionada. – Los papás de Andrew, uno de mis compañeros en el curso de control de tráfico aéreo, tienen un restaurante cerca de aquí… vamos a ir todos ahí a festejar.

- ¡Pero diviértete con cuidado y responsabilidad, Kelly! – Rick le advirtió.

- ¡No te preocupes, primo! Tú sabes que sé cuidarme sola.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Lisa y Miriya regresaron, hablando animadamente entre ellas y riendo divertidas. Mir llevaba en la mano una enorme bolsa de papel con algunas de las compras que había hecho.

- ¡En diez minutos va a haber una obra de teatro! – Miriya les anunció emocionada. – Nos dijo la señora del puesto que estábamos visitando… es de un soldado de metal… ¿Qué metal dijo que era, Lisa?

- El Soldadito de Plomo. – Lisa sonrió. – Es un cuento tradicional de Hans Christian Andersen.

Rick se rió y abrió los brazos para abrazar a su esposa que casi por inercia se había acercado a él buscando su calor. Rick le frotó los brazos y la besó en la frente.

- ¿Es la historia del soldadito que se enamora de la bailarina? – Le preguntó a Lisa en voz baja.

- Esa misma, amor. ¿Quieres ir a verla?

- Hmmm... – Rick hizo un gesto. – No es que quiera ser malo, pero esas historias me deprimen, amor…

- A decir verdad, a mí también. – Lisa admitió, susurrándole a Rick al oído, como si fuera un secreto.

- Supongo que esta versión será apta para niños. – Max sonrió. - ¿Quieren ir?

Lisa y Rick se lanzaron una mirada cómplice.

- Bien… vamos pues…

- Pensé que no querías ir a ver esa obra. – Lisa protestó por lo bajo cuando Rick la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar detrás de sus amigos.

- Nope, no quiero… pero es la oportunidad perfecta para darnos una escapada tras bambalinas y besarnos un ratito. ¿No te parece?

- ¡Eres terrible, Rick!

- Bueno, si no quieres…

Lisa lo silenció con un beso suave pero cargado de sentimiento en los labios. Rick suspiró emocionado, levantando sus ojos al cielo de una manera teatral, provocando la risa de su esposa.

En el camino entre los puestos de artesanías y el teatro improvisado a la entrada del Palacio Municipal, el grupo de amigos se detuvo para comprar algunos algodones de azúcar, palomitas con dulce y castañas tostadas. Se detuvieron a escuchar a un coro interpretar unos villancicos y finalmente llegaron al teatro al aire libre, que a esas horas estaba repleto de personas con niños.

Mientras los Sterling se abrían paso para encontrar un buen lugar desde donde Dana pudiera disfrutar de la obra, y Kelly se alejaba hacia el fondo de aquel improvisado escenario, para que Enkei pudiera descansar cómodamente mientras veían la obra, Rick tomó a Lisa de la mano y la arrastró hasta un corredor que se había formado entre el escenario y el muro de la casa municipal. Corredor que además tenía la ventaja de estar convenientemente semioculto con algunos árboles y algunas enormes cajas de madera.

Lisa no podía dejar de reír, mientras su piloto la empujaba detrás de unas cajas. Rick la miró a los ojos, con una expresión traviesa y bastante divertida, empujándola contra el muro a sus espaldas.

Mágicamente, una ramita de muérdago apareció en la mano del piloto quien, con un movimiento rápido, subió y bajó sus cejas repetidamente antes de hacerle un guiño vivaracho a su esposa y elevar el muérdago por encima de sus cabezas.

Antes de que él pudiera decir nada o siquiera explicar de dónde había salido ese muérdago, Lisa ya había tomado su rostro entre sus manos y lo había atraído hacia ella, para besarlo profundamente en los labios. El piloto no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lisa, para luego atraerla hacia él y apretarla ardorosamente contra su cuerpo.

- No deberíamos de estar haciendo esto, Rick… - Lisa murmuraba contra los labios del piloto, pero sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por dejar de besarlo y sin dejar de reír.

- Bueno… pues deja de hacerlo… - Rick tampoco dejaba de besarla, ni de sonreír contra sus labios.

- ¡No es justo¡Tú comenzaste… tú detente!

- Tú me besaste primero… - El piloto mantenía una mano en la cintura de Lisa y la otra en su nuca, para evitar cualquier intento de escape. - ¡El que se lleva se aguanta, Hayes!

- Rick…

El piloto se detuvo momentáneamente y se permitió perderse en los ojos profundamente verdes de ella. Lisa lo atrajo, para que él recargara su frente en la de ella y le pasó la mano por el contorno de su rostro, provocando que el piloto se estremeciera.

Rick le besó la punta de la nariz y luego, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, le pasó el dedo por encima de los labios, acariciándoselos con ternura, haciendo que Lisa dejara escapar un profundo suspiro de placer.

- Te amo, Lisa… - Rick susurró, con voz apenas audible.

Los ruidos del mercadillo, de los villancicos y de la obra de teatro que se estaba llevando a cabo en esos momentos a escasos metros de donde ellos se encontraban, de pronto parecieron hacerse lejanos.

- Rick… - Aquella palabra escapó de los labios de Lisa casi como si fuera un suspiro…o el sonido mismo de su respiración.

Pero antes de que Lisa pudiera siquiera completar aquella frase, el piloto ya le estaba dando suaves besitos en los labios. Besos que provocaron que ella cerrara los ojos y comenzara a perder el contacto con la realidad. Inconcientemente sus brazos se cerraron en torno al cuerpo de su esposo, para sentirlo tan cerca de ella como fuera posible.

Y cuando el piloto finalmente atrapó sus labios en los de él, en un beso profundo, apasionado y lleno de amor, sin que el muérdago fuera ya necesario, el mundo definitivamente desapareció alrededor de ellos. Su universo entero se redujo a ese pequeño espacio, a aquel fugaz momento y a los sentimientos y sensaciones que el amor que existía entre ellos provocaba en sus cuerpos, en sus corazones y en sus almas.

Cuando, veinte minutos más tarde, Lisa y Rick salieron de su escondite, los dos sonreían esplendorosamente. No podían dejar de abrazarse ni de besarse. Los dos actuaban juguetones y traviesos y era obvio que entre ellos había una misteriosa complicidad. La obra de teatro casi había concluido y los jóvenes esposos se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la audiencia, en donde enseguida encontraron a Kelly… o más bien, Enkei los encontró a ellos.

El perrito comenzó a ladrar y a mover la cola. Lisa y Rick se acercaron a su prima, quien estaba sentada en uno de los escalones de la entrada de la casa municipal y no perdía detalle de lo que estaban representando en escena, que eran las escenas finales del cuento navideño.

- ¡Que bonito cuento! – Kelly comentó, en cuanto los vio, al tiempo que se quitaba los lentes y se limpiaba los ojos. - ¡Me gustó mucho¡Es tan romántico¿Qué les pareció a ustedes?

- Hmmm… - Rick le lanzó a Lisa una mirada lúbrica y traviesa. – Muy romántico… ¿No te parece, amor?

- ¡Mucho! – Lisa respondió con una sonrisa y se abrazó a su esposo, riendo divertida. – Mi soldadito de plomo…

Rick sonrió esa pequeña sonrisa arrogante que era tan característica de él y besó a Lisa en la frente. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y no pudieron evitar el romper a reír, mientras se besaban suavemente en los labios.

Kelly sonrió enternecida y emocionada al verlos tan enamorados y tan felices. Ella conocía la historia y sabía que las cosas no habían sido fáciles para ellos en su relación. También sabía que hacía tan solo un año, en la navidad anterior, la relación de Lisa y Rick estaba en su etapa más crítica, en sus tiempos más oscuros.

Pero mientras se besaban frente a ella, Kelly simplemente no podía imaginar un tiempo en el que ellos no hubieran estado juntos y enamorados. Miriya frecuentemente le contaba como habían sido las cosas entonces, pero Kelly no podía pensar en que hubiera habido una época en que _sus primos_ hubieran estado separados.

La magia de aquel momento se vio interrumpida cuando Max, Mir y la pequeña Dana se acercaron a ellos. La obra de teatro había terminado y la gente ahora se retiraba, de regreso al mercadillo.

- ¡Muy bonita historia! – Mir se limpiaba las lágrimas. - ¡Pobre soldadito de aluminio!

- De plomo… - Max, Lisa, Rick y Kelly corearon.

- ¡Bueno, de lo que sea! Y ese pescado malo que se lo comió…

Todos sus amigos intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros. Todavía había veces en que ellos no lograban comprender como era que funcionaba el sistema empático de la meltrán. Pero Max tenía la solución perfecta en aquellas circunstancias.

- Hablando de pescados… ¿No se les antoja ir a cenar¡Tengo hambre!

- ¡Excelente idea! – Rick tomó a Lisa de la mano.

El grupo de amigos se dirigió a la parte del mercadillo en donde estaban los puestos de comida. Cada uno de ellos tenía antojo de cosas diferentes, así que se separaron para ir a comprar sus respectivos platillos para cenar, pero media hora después todos se reunieron para comer juntos en una mesa privada debajo de una de las carpas, en un lugar relativamente tranquilo del mercado navideño y desde donde se tenía una vista de una rueda de la fortuna que se había instalado en el lugar.

Fue ahí que, entre bromas y relatos de sus recuerdos navideños de su niñez, Max comentó que en casa de los padres de Ben, que habían sido prácticamente sus padres adoptivos, tenían la tradición de contar historias de fantasmas en la noche de navidad. La madre de Ben tenía un gran repertorio de esas historias y una gracia y un talento muy especial para relatarlas.

Así que esas noches, al lado del árbol de navidad, tomando chocolate caliente y comiendo golosinas, mientras escuchaban a la mamá de Ben relatar esas historias de los fantasmas de navidad, eran uno de los recuerdos más queridos para el joven piloto as de la RDF.

- Bueno, - Lisa comentó. – Supongo que desde que Chales Dickens publicó su _"Canción de Navidad"_, con esas historias de los fantasmas de la navidad pasada, presente y futura, los relatos de fantasmas se popularizaron bastante por estas fechas.

- Con el clima frío, la neblina, el ambiente misterioso… - Max hizo un gesto teatral y una voz macabra. – Esta es la mejor época del año para que los fantasmas salgan a rondar por la tierra.

Lisa se rió cuando notó la expresión de absoluta sorpresa que la pequeña Dana tenía en su rostro, mirando a su padre con ojos desorbitados. Pero más gracia le causó que, cuando miró a su lado, la misma expresión de la chiquita, estaba reflejada en el rostro de su piloto, quien observaba a Max con los ojos abiertos como platos para luego acercarse a Lisa, abrazarse a ella y murmurarle al oído:

- ¿Es cierto eso, amor?

- ¡Tranquilo, piloto! – Lisa sonrió y lo besó en la barbilla. – Max sólo está bromeando.

- Les voy a contar una historia que la mamá de Ben alguna vez nos relató…

Max prosiguió, mientras bebía su taza de café y sin siquiera percatarse de que su amigo estaba aferrado a Lisa, como si de ello dependiera su vida.

– La historia de un hombre que pasó una solitaria noche de navidad en una posada… en su habitación encontró algunos libros y decidió pasar el tiempo leyendo uno de ellos, que resultó ser un diario. Apenas se había instalado en su sillón para comenzar a leer, un hombre desconocido entró a su habitación. Aparentemente se había confundido de cuarto. Estuvieron conversando por algunos minutos y se desearon feliz navidad antes de que el desconocido saliera y dejara solo a nuestro personaje… cuando él finalmente comenzó a leer el diario, el cuál estaba fechado cien años antes, lo que leyó fue una descripción exacta de la escena que acababa de ocurrir…

Max hizo una pausa para darle un efecto dramático a su relato, antes de continuar:

- El dueño original de la casona en la que estaba ubicada la posada, escribía en su diario que en la noche de navidad él había entrado en la biblioteca, con la intención de escribir un poco… pero que había visto a un hombre desconocido sentado en el sillón, con un libro en la mano… aquel hombre había hecho una descripción exacta de nuestro personaje, cien años antes de que aquella escena siquiera ocurriera. Aparentemente nuestro héroe tuvo una regresión al pasado… o el dueño original de la casa voló por unos segundos al futuro…

- ¡Wow! – Murmuró Rick contra el cabello de Lisa. - ¡A mi no me gustaría regresar al pasado ni viajar al futuro así!

- Cosas así pasan en navidad, Rick. – Max levantó su taza de café, como si estuviera brindando.

- Cosas aún más extrañas solían ocurrir en la casona familiar. – Lisa comentó como si nada, dando cuenta de una rebanada de strüdel de manzana. – Mi padre e incluso el personal de la casa solían decir que varios antepasados Hayes seguían vagando por los corredores y las habitaciones de la vieja propiedad de los Hayes.

- ¡Hey! – Rick protestó. - ¡Eso no es cierto! Hemos estado en esa casa varias veces y jamás hemos visto un fantasma.

- Porque hemos dormido en el bunker debajo de la casa, amor. – Lisa explicó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – Pero en los pisos superiores…

- No sé si quiera escuchar esto… - El piloto refunfuñó entre dientes.

Durante un buen rato, el grupo de amigos se entretuvo contando historias de fantasmas. Lisa les contó algunos sucesos extraños que habían sucedido en la Residencia Hayes; Max les relató algunas de las viejas historias que había escuchado de boca de la madre de Ben Dixon.

Incluso Kelly hizo su contribución, contándoles algunas anécdotas fantasmales que su mamá solía relatarle, de cuando vivían en la granja. Miriya parecía estar encantada con esas historias, aunque no tuviera ninguna con la cual contribuir. Aún así hacía muchas preguntas y comentarios.

Rick por su parte, abrazado a Lisa y sin soltarla ni por un segundo, escuchaba aquellas historias con gran interés, pero sin dejar de sentirse un poco nervioso con ella. Aún así, esos relatos eran fascinantes.

Ellos podrían haber continuado con su sesión fantasmal por toda la noche, pero Dana se había puesto demasiado insistente en que quería subirse a la rueda de la fortuna. Finalmente hacia allá se dirigieron, pero mientras los Sterling subían a su bebita al juego mecánico, los Hunter y Kelly decidieron que ellos preferían esperarlos en una pista de patinaje sobre hielo cercana.

Max se ofreció a cuidar a Enkei, a quien, siendo el perro bien portado que era, le permitieron la entrada a la rueda de la fortuna, para regocijo de Dana y de otros niños que compartirían la canastilla con ellos.

Mientras iban a la pista de patinaje, Kelly les comentaba a los Hunter-Hayes que ella siempre había sido buena patinando y que incluso había habido un tiempo en que ella había soñado con llegar a ser patinadora profesional. Y la joven teniente de las Fuerzas de Defensa se los demostró, apenas habían llegado a la pista. Fue a rentar sus patines para hielo y dos minutos más tarde ya se encontraba haciendo piruetas en la pista.

Por su parte Lisa y Rick se dieron su tiempo para colocarse sus patines, mientras conversaban sobre lo bien que la estaban pasando esa noche. Hacía mucho que no salían a divertirse con sus amigos y aquello era toda una experiencia.

- Excepto por los fantasmas… - Rick comentó, mientras terminaba de anudarse las agujetas de sus patines. - ¡Y lo siento por ti, Hayes! Tú sabes cuál es el trato, si me asustas, tienes que _desasustarme._

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió. - ¡No creerás que esas cosas son verdad! Los fantasmas no existen, amor… son sólo historias para pasar el rato.

- ¡Como sea! No hay manera en que yo vaya a quedarme solo esta noche… a donde tú vayas, yo voy a ir.

- ¿No es esa la forma en que nuestra relación funciona, chiquito? – Lisa lo besó en la punta de la nariz.

- ¡Aw…! Sabes lo que quiero decir… - El piloto hizo un puchero. – Además, no me gusta estar solo.

- Rick… - Lisa lo miró a los ojos. – Tú sabes que yo jamás te dejaré… ¿cierto? Yo no voy a ninguna parte, piloto… no sin ti.

El joven general sonrió radiantemente y se puso de pie. Los dos caminaron, de la mano, hasta la pista de patinaje, bromeando mientras iban con el hecho de que caminar con los patines puestos hacía que parecieran pingüinos… y no estaban tan alejados de la realidad.

Hacía un tiempo que ninguno de los dos patinaba. Ambos estaban algo fuera de práctica y sus primeros intentos fueron desastrosos, al grado de que en un par de ocasiones perdieron el equilibro y uno cayó encima del otro, lo cuál solo provocó sus risas histéricas y una sarta de amorosos reclamos y maldiciones.

Pero después de unos minutos los dos comenzaron a patinar en perfecta sincronización, torpemente al inicio y más relajados y felices conforme los minutos transcurrían. Kelly estaba divirtiéndose demasiado, dando toda una demostración de lo que era realmente patinar sobre hielo. Lisa y Rick preferían mantener el perfil bajo y simplemente juguetear entre ellos.

Cuando los Sterling llegaron a la pista, ya los Hunter-Hayes se habían convertido en los amos y señores de la situación y patinaban alrededor de la pista, de la mano, jugueteando y comportándose como unos enamorados traviesos y felices. Max se quedó en la orilla de la pista, con su pequeña y el perrito, mientras Miriya decidía hacer el intento por patinar.

Fue Kelly quien de inmediato se ofreció de voluntaria para enseñarla. Aquellas improvisadas lecciones fueron bastante dolorosas, lo cual provocaba sin querer la risa espontánea de Max, quien se ganó más de un par de miradas asesinas de parte de su esposa… miradas que él sabía implicaban que ella se lo iba a cobrar… y sería algo tan doloroso como aquellas caídas sobre el hielo.

Mientras todo eso pasaba en la orilla, Lisa y Rick, sin soltarse de las manos, gozaban el momento. Se perseguían alrededor de la pista, actuaban juguetona y traviesamente, reían divertidos y, en una palabra, disfrutaban en grande aquel momento.

- ¡Estoy agotado! – Finalmente el piloto habló, acercándose a Lisa.

- Yo también… el patinaje sobre hielo es un ejercicio desgastante.

- Además… - Rick puso sus manos en la cintura de ella por detrás y se acercó para besarle el cuello. – Después de estar tanto tiempo aquí en esta pista helada, me estoy muriendo de frío… y estoy asustado porque me contaron historias de sustos…

- ¿Y qué se supone que eso significa? – Lisa sonrió, haciéndose la desentendida.

- Bueno, tú sabes… voy a necesitar que _alguien _me mantenga calientito y me cuide esta noche… que me de besitos, me apapache y me abrace para que se me quite el frío y el miedo.

- ¿Y ese alguien tiene un nombre? – Lisa preguntó, divertida.

- Hmmm… ¿Tú qué crees? Tiene un nombre que comienza con _"L"_ y termina con "_isa"._

- ¡Vaya que eres sutil, Hunter! Esas pequeñas pistas son etéreas. – Lisa no pudo evitar el soltar una carcajada ante la desfachatez de su piloto.

- Bueno, no quiero que haya malos entendidos, amor… - Rick no dejaba de besarla en el cuello mientras se acercaban a la orilla de la pista. – Yo no soy un hombre de muchas indirectas.

- Lo sé… y no te apures, mi cielo. Yo te voy a cuidar toda la noche… después de todo yo te tengo que desasustar¿cierto?

- Sip… y si quieres luego puedes contarme más historias de fantasmas para que me vuelva a asustar y así me puedas desasustar otra vez.

- ¡Eres una rata! – Lisa lo miró a los ojos con absoluta adoración. - ¡Rick Hunter, no sabes cuánto te adoro!

- Puedes tratar de demostrármelo…

Con esas palabras él capturó los labios de ella con los suyos y ambos comenzaron a besarse. Aquel era un beso cargado de pasión y de una urgente necesidad. Lisa no tardó en entreabrir su boca, dándole acceso total a su piloto. Él la recargó contra la barra de protección que rodeaba la pista de patinaje, y completamente ajenos a las personas que pasaban a su alrededor, siguiendo besándose larga y profundamente.

- ¡Whoa! – Max se rió, desde donde estaba sentado con su esposa y su hija que ya comenzaba a mostrarse algo molesta por el sueño y el cansancio. - ¡Si alguien no detiene a esos dos, van a terminar por derretir la pista de patinaje!

- Me gusta verlos tan enamorados y felices. – Miriya comentó, mientras se quitaba los patines y se ponía sus zapatos.- Se me hace casi imposible pensar que hace apenas un año las cosas se veían tan negras para ellos.

- Bueno, el amor lo cambia todo, Mir. – Max le sonrió.

- ¡Y así es como las cosas deben ser! – Comentó Kelly, frenando en seco frente a ellos y recargándose en el barandal. – Verlos tan felices a ellos dos hace que yo me sienta inspirada y feliz.

- Sí, supongo que cuando tus oficiales superiores actúan de esa manera, automáticamente se eleva el ánimo del ejército. – Max sonrió.

- Se hace tarde, Max. – Miriya informó, mientras tomaba en brazos a Dana, quien ya estaba algo emberrinchada. – Debemos volver a casa. Hace frío y Dana ya se desveló lo suficiente.

- No hay problema, amor. – Max se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaban Lisa y Rick, quienes apenas acababan de terminar de besarse. - ¡Hey! No quisiera ser un aguafiestas pero tenemos que volver a casa… Dana tiene sueño y—bueno, no sé si quieran quedarse por acá un rato más, pero si no, pues entonces podemos llevarlos a su casa.

Lisa y Rick se miraron y sonrieron complacidos. Era una de esas veces en los que ellos parecían hablar en silencio con un lenguaje corporal que solo ellos comprendían.

- Te lo agradeceríamos mucho, Max. – Lisa tomó la mano de Rick. – Si nos das un momento para ponernos los zapatos…

- ¡Claro! Los esperamos en el estacionamiento… fila B, puesto 18.

- B-18. – El piloto repitió. - ¡Roger!

Max les sonrió y se alejó de ahí, a donde Miriya todavía batallaba en ponerse sus zapatos y Kelly, ya lista para partir, se encargaba de entretener a Dana. Enkei se soltó y corrió hasta donde Lisa y Rick, en una banca cercana, se ocupaban en cambiarse. El piloto acarició la cabeza del perrito y él se echó a sus pies, esperando pacientemente el momento en que terminaran de ponerse sus zapatos… tarea que no era nada fácil por el hecho de que cada dos segundos el piloto y la almirante parecían hacer una pausa para besarse.

Diez minutos más tarde Lisa y Rick, caminando abrazados y conduciendo a Enkei por su correa, llegaban al lugar en el estacionamiento en donde estaba la minivan de los Sterling. Max se bajó a abrirles la portezuela y cuando ingresaron en ella, sonrieron al ver que Dana ya dormía plácidamente en el pecho de Miriya.

- ¡Fue una gran noche! – Max comentó, poniendo en marcha la minivan. – Deberíamos salir en grupo más seguido. Yo me divertí mucho.

- Nosotros también. – Rick respondió por él y por Lisa, quien se había recostado contra su pecho. – La pasamos muy bien.

- Entonces… ¿Los esperamos en la casa para la comida de navidad el veinticinco…?

- ¡Ahí estaremos! – Respondieron los tres aludidos al unísono.

Se hizo el silencio. Lo único que se podía escuchar era la suave música del aparato de sonido de la minivan, que Max mantenía en bajo volumen para no despertar a su hija. Todos estaban exhaustos, pero felices. Ya no tenían ánimos ni fuerzas de conversar siquiera.

_- Si,_ - Max pensó, mirando a su esposa con su hija en brazos, para luego ver por el retrovisor y ver a Lisa, acunada contra el pecho de Rick y a Kelly acariciando la cabeza de Enkei que estaba sobre su regazo. – _Así es como las cosas deben de ser… ellas son mi esposa y mi hija… ellos son mi familia…y esta paz, esta alegría y esta felicidad es lo que realmente le dan significado a la navidad. _

Mientras la minivan salía del iluminado centro de la ciudad y se alejaba con rumbo de la colonia militar, los primeros copos de nieve de la noche comenzaban a caer sobre Ciudad Macross, como preámbulo a lo que prometía ser una muy blanca navidad.

-

* * *

-

La mañana era gris y bastante fría, así que aún y cuando Lisa y Rick habían estado despiertos ya por algún tiempo, ninguno de los dos parecía tener las ganas o la voluntad de salir de aquel tibio refugio debajo de las sábanas y las cobijas.

Los dos, enfundados en sus suaves y calientitas pijamas de franela, estaban abrazados, conversando sin prisas y sin preocupaciones. Lisa tenía su cabeza recostada en el pecho de su esposo, mientras su mano lo acariciaba lenta, perezosamente. Rick, por su parte, mantenía uno de sus brazos debajo de su cabeza a manera de almohada, mientras que el otro subía y bajaba por la espalda de Lisa. Los dos tenían unas pequeñas sonrisas en los labios y los ojos apenas entreabiertos.

- No es muy común que podamos quedarnos en cama hasta tan tarde en la mañana de un lunes. – Lisa comentaba. – A estas horas generalmente ya estamos a toda máquina con el trabajo.

- Sí… - Rick alargó demasiado aquella sílaba y luego bostezó. – Aunque tampoco es común que pasemos una noche de domingo como la de ayer… ¡Estaba agotado cuando finalmente nos quedamos dormidos!

Lisa sonrió contra su pecho y levantó la cabeza para besarlo largamente en la barbilla. El piloto agradeció aquella caricia cerrando los ojos y sonriendo satisfecho.

- ¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que te dejó tan agotado, amor?

- Pues… entre el trabajo del día… todo lo que hicimos en la feria de navidad—

- Mercado de navidad. – Lisa corrigió.

- Mercado de navidad. – Rick aceptó. – Luego el patinaje… la verdad sí tenía algo de frío.

- Y estabas asustado.

Rick se rió por lo bajo y asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, eso también. Pero… - El piloto puso su dedo índice en la barbilla de Lisa para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. – Tú tienes métodos bastante efectivos para hacerme entrar en calor… y para _desasustarme_.

Rick se inclinó sobre ella y la besó suavemente en los labios. Lisa sonrió y puso su mano en la mejilla del piloto, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Cuando se separaron, Lisa se recargó en su pecho, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y lo besó en la frente, en cada uno de los ojos, en la punta de la nariz, en las mejillas y en la barbilla antes de plantarle un beso suave y cariñoso en los labios que hizo que el joven piloto suspirara emocionado.

- Cuando quieras, amor. – Ella susurró contra sus labios.

Él no pudo evitar el reír suavemente. Risa que se convirtió en una espléndida sonrisa que rivalizaba con la que Lisa tenía en sus labios en esos momentos. Los ojos de ella resplandecían como si fueran dos soles. Estaba feliz, total y absolutamente feliz. Rick podía sentirlo y algo dentro de él parecía reventar en una explosión de alegría y de amor al verla así… sobre todo al saber que, de una u otra manera, él era responsable por esa felicidad que Lisa sentía en esos momentos. Y eso lo hacía ser el hombre más feliz y orgulloso del mundo. Porque la felicidad de Lisa era la suya propia… ¡Y para él su vida era perfecta justo en ese lugar y justo en ese momento!

- ¿En qué piensas, chiquito? – Lisa le preguntó, acariciándole el cabello ensortijado.

- En ti. – Rick levantó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. – En mí… en nosotros… en lo feliz que soy a tu lado, Lisa. Y en cuánto te amo.

- Es gracioso. – Lisa lo besó en la frente. – Porque yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí… bueno, - Lisa sonrió radiantemente. – No es realmente una sorpresa… en realidad yo pienso en ti todo el día, a toda hora.

- ¡Aw! – Rick se rió suavemente. – Lisa Hayes¡No tienes idea de lo enamorado que estoy de ti! Y yo… yo no tengo idea de cómo le haces para que cada día, a cada momento, me enamore más y más de ti, hermosa.

Lisa sonrió una de esas sonrisas lentas que jamás dejaban de maravillar al piloto o de hacerlo perder la razón. Sonrisa que pareció reflejarse en el rostro de él. Su mano se hundió en el cabello color miel de la almirante para posarse en su nuca y atraerla lenta, suave pero inexorablemente hacía él para que sus labios y sus almas se encontraran en un beso.

- ¿Qué haría sin ti, Lisa? – Rick pensaba mientras se besaban. - ¿Qué sería mi vida si tu no estuvieras aquí conmigo¿Cómo podría vivir sin ti, sin tu calor, sin tu risa, sin tu inspiración… sin tu amor?

Lisa se aferró a su piloto como si su vida dependiera de ello. El beso se hizo más profundo y más cargado de sentimientos y de una pasión avasalladora que amenazaba por consumirlos por completo. Por más que lo tratara de evitar, Lisa no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido el año anterior en esas fechas… eran recuerdos que ella trataba de exorcizar y para poder hacerlo, debía convencerse de que lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos no era un sueño… que Rick era real… que estaba ahí con ella… que la amaba… que estarían juntos para siempre.

El piloto pareció comprender lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Lisa en esos momentos, pues fue él quien intensificó el beso, poniendo en él todo lo que tenía, todo lo que sentía por ella y todo el amor que se desbordaba en su corazón y que le pertenecía única y exclusivamente a ella, a Lisa Hayes… la dueña absoluta de todo lo que él tenía y de todo lo que él era.

Cuando se separaron, sin que mediaran palabras entre ellos, simplemente estuvieron unos momentos contemplándose en silencio, dejándose perder en los ojos del otro y leyendo ahí dentro todas las respuestas a todas las preguntas que sus corazones elaboraban y que sus almas respondían. Y lo que vieron en los ojos del otro fue amor, puro amor… un amor tan fuerte, poderoso y tan incondicional que los hizo temblar de placer, de alegría, de felicidad… de puro amor.

Fue el suave sonido del reloj que tenían sobre la mesita de noche el que finalmente los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Los dos miraron hacia él y Rick hizo una mueca de fastidio, mientras Lisa suspiraba resignadamente.

- Son las diez de la mañana, amor. – Lisa se sentó en la cama, no sin antes darle un último besito suave en los labios a su piloto. – Si no comenzamos a cocinar ahora mismo, la cena no estará lista a tiempo.

- Sí, lo sé. – El piloto refunfuñó, levantándose de la cama, para después levantar un dedo y hablar en su mejor acento francés. – _El arte culinario es una ciencia exacta que depende del tiempo, de las variables físicas y químicas pero sobre todo necesita un ingrediente secreto que es el amor._

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Rick? - Lisa soltó una carcajada, mientras se dirigía al baño.

- Del Chef Pierre. – Rick respondió como si nada. - ¿No lo has visto? Tiene su sección de cocina en el programa de _"Medio Día en Ciudad Macross"_ en la MBS.

- ¿Y desde cuándo tú ves ese programa?

- Yo no. – El piloto se defendió. – Pero Max si lo hace… y a veces lo pone en la televisión que está en la sala de descanso del escuadrón Skull.

- ¡Es un programa de chismes del espectáculo y cosas por el estilo! – Lisa no podía dejar de reír al imaginar a los rudos y machos integrantes del Skull reunidos alrededor de la televisión para ver ese programa.

- Bueno, a veces dan buenos consejos para nosotros, _los amos de casa_. – Rick le guiñó el ojo. – Además al final de ese programa siempre dan el avance de _"Noches para Llorar"_ y tú sabrás quién no se pierde ese avance.

- ¿Miriya? – Lisa se aventuró con una sonrisa, mientras se comenzaba a cepillar los dientes.

- Así es. – Rick tomó su propio cepillo y comenzó a echarle pasta. – Así que no me regañes a mí por ver esas cosas… regáñalos a ellos, quienes son los que me pervierten.

- Sí, supongo que tengo que hablar con ellos muy seriamente uno de estos días.

- ¡Grrrawl! – Rick gruñó, con la boca llena de espuma. – ¡Soy un perro rabioso!

- ¡Rick! – Lisa siguió riéndose, mientras se enjuagaba la boca. - ¡Ya deja de jugar y vamos a cambiarnos! Tenemos mucho que hacer.

La almirante salió del baño, no sin antes dedicarle a su esposo una mirada cargada de amor y una sonrisa tierna. Rick se quedó contemplándola hasta que desapareció de su vista y luego, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, siguió aseándose.

Cuando salió del baño, unos minutos más tarde, Lisa ya se había vestido con unos jeans y una sudadera, ropa cómoda y funcional para cocinar, y estaba ocupada en tender la cama. El piloto se apresuró a ayudarla con esa tarea. Una vez que la habitación estuvo impecable, ella se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla.

- Gracias, amor… ahora ¿por qué no te cambias? Voy a la cocina a comenzar con todo.

- ¡Estaré ahí en un minuto! – Rick le respondió.

- Voy a preparar algo de café. – Fue lo último que Rick escuchó de ella mientras salía de la habitación.

- Bueno… - El piloto se rió, mientras comenzaba a despojarse de su pijama. – No sería Lisa Hayes si no comenzara el día con una buena dosis de cafeína.

Rick se puso un pantalón de ejercicio y una camiseta de manga larga con el escudo del escuadrón Skull al pecho y luego fue a abrir las cortinas de su habitación. Por unos segundos contempló su jardín, completamente cubierto de nieve, y sonrió levemente.

- ¡Esta será la mejor navidad de mi vida… al menos hasta ahora!

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, salió de su habitación, camino a la cocina en donde ya se podía olfatear del delicioso aroma del café matutino. Aquella iba a ser una navidad muy especial, la primera que pasarían juntos como esposos y ambos se habían hecho la promesa silenciosa de que harían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacer de aquella una navidad inolvidable.

-

* * *

-

Cocinar todo lo que Lisa tenía en mente para esa cena navideña les tomó más tiempo de lo que Rick hubiera pensado… aunque al parecer la almirante tenía todo perfectamente cronometrado y trabajaba con una precisión digna solamente de quien alguna vez hubiera sido la oficial de operaciones militares del SDF-1.

Mientras que Lisa era la chef designada, Rick estaba bastante conforme y contento siendo el ayudante. Ella le indicaba que era lo que debía hacer y él obedecía con prontitud, aunque sin dejar de hacerla rabiar por cualquier cosita que surgía. Aquello solo añadía un ingrediente extra de diversión a aquella experiencia fascinante que era para Rick el trabajar en la cocina con su esposa.

Aunque la constante presencia del muérdago encima de ellos, en cualquier rincón en el que Lisa pudiera imaginar, no hacía nada para ayudar a que el proceso de cocinar la cena de navidad fuera más rápido… no que la almirante fuera a quejarse por eso, por supuesto. Eran gajes del oficio con los que había que aprender a vivir.

Hubo un par de ocasiones en las que el piloto tuvo que hacer viajes de emergencia al supermercado a conseguir algunos ingredientes extras o a traer algo que Lisa hubiera pasado por alto en su lista o se hubiera terminado demasiado pronto.

Pero Lisa pronto confirmó lo que ya sabía: Rick era bastante bueno en la cocina. Ella no podría haber pedido un mejor ayudante. Sabía manejar los cuchillos con una precisión y una agilidad sorprendente. El piloto se justificó informándole, con una sonrisa arrogante, que durante sus años de Scout él había obtenido varios parches por manejo de cuchillos y navajas.

Por otro lado le dijo que si él iba a ser su _caballero en brillante armadura_, lo menos que podía hacer era saber manejar su espada.

Además de eso, Lisa también se dio cuenta de que Rick, a pesar de lo indisciplinado, insubordinado y rebelde que aparentara ser, en realidad sabía seguir órdenes y cumplir las instrucciones al pie de la letra. En los momentos que ella, por una u otra razón, tuvo que salir de la cocina, Rick se ocupó de mantener todo bajo control, siguiendo perfectamente cada una de las instrucciones e indicaciones que ella le dio.

Los dos se tomaron un descanso para almorzar al medio día. Pero el almuerzo fue algo ligero. Ninguno de los dos tenía hambre en realidad y no querían arruinar su apetito para esa noche.

Después siguieron cocinando y Rick, extasiado como estaba al pasar todo ese tiempo con Lisa, siendo su ayudante, aprendió mucho del arte culinario que Lisa manejaba con esa elegancia y esa gracia que eran tan propias del abolengo de los Hayes. Incluso en la cocina Lisa era una princesa y aquello encantaba y fascinaba a Rick, quien a cada momento encontraba una razón más para admirar y para adorar a su esposa.

La última parte de esa sesión de cocina estuvo dedicada a los postres. Fue ahí cuando Lisa tuvo que pasar por unos momentos bastante difíciles tratando de mantener los dedos de Rick alejados de lo que ella trataba de preparar. Sin embargo el piloto era rápido y estaba lleno de recursos y de buenas ideas. Por más esfuerzos que la gran estratega de la Guerra Espacial hizo por mantener sus postres a salvo de las garras predadoras de su esposo, el piloto terminó por salirse con la suya… en varias ocasiones.

Aquello solo consiguió que Lisa terminara por regañarlo mientras él, con la boca llena de postre, la observara desafiante, con un brillo travieso en los ojos… para finalmente compartir el dulce con ella, besándola tiernamente. Y como generalmente sucedía, aquellos besos tuvieron la capacidad de desarmar completamente a la terrible almirante Lisa Hayes y hacerla olvidar que hacía apenas unos segundos había estado a punto de cometer un asesinato conyugal por arrancamiento de cabeza a mordidas.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Lisa se ocupó de lavar todos los trastos sucios mientras Rick los secaba y los ponía en su lugar. Barrieron la cocina, limpiaron los muebles y dejaron el lugar inmaculado. Después de eso solo quedaba un detalle más que necesitaba atención: poner la mesa.

Lisa sacó la mejor vajilla que tenían, la más elegante de todas. Prepararon la mesa del comedor, de una manera elegante y de muy buen gusto, completando el decorado con velas y un arreglo floral que incluía flores de nochebuena y… muérdago.

Finalmente los dos terminaron besándose larga y ardorosamente frente al ventanal de la sala. Afuera, los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer en lo que prometía convertirse en una interminable nevada navideña.

Eran más de las cuatro de la tarde cuando Lisa finalmente anunció que todo estaba listo. Los dos decidieron recostarse un rato en el sofá de la estancia. ¡Estaban agotados! Rick encendió la televisión y durante un par de horas estuvieron viendo una película navideña que resultó ser bastante romántica. Una película sobre dos jóvenes enamorados a quienes las circunstancias los mantienen alejados uno del otro, hasta que por un milagro navideño vuelven a estar juntos.

Aquello bastó para que ellos, que vivían en un estado de perpetua luna de miel, se pusieran aún más románticos y comenzaran a acariciarse y a besarse una vez que la película terminó. Ellos hubieran dado cualquier cosa por que, el año anterior, el destino les hubiera tenido preparado un milagro navideño… las cosas no sucedieron así entre ellos, pero no había ya nada de que arrepentirse. El pasado había quedado atrás y ahora tenían una vida entera para amarse.

Quizás esas expresiones y demostraciones de cariño hubieran llegado a más, pero ambos decidieron que sería mejor detenerse ahí mismo… y dejar los fuegos artificiales como el broche de oro de lo que ellos deseaban fuera una noche perfecta.

Lisa sugirió que fueran a bañarse y a vestirse… sugerencia que el piloto recibió con emoción y de muy buena gana… siempre y cuando Lisa le permitiera bañarse con ella. Por supuesto que ella no iba a rechazar aquella formal petición de su segundo al mando. Lo tomó de la mano y con amor y ternura destilándole por los ojos, lo condujo a su habitación.

Su tan ansiada celebración de Nochebuena, su primera Navidad como esposos, como familia, estaba por comenzar.

-

* * *

-

La nieve continuaba cayendo interminablemente sobre Ciudad Macross; parecía que no se detendría en toda la noche. Rick, que desde hacía unos minutos estaba en la sala de su casa, iluminada por los foquitos navideños y las lámparas, contemplaba el suave caer de los copos por el ventanal que daba al jardín.

El piloto, cómodamente vestido con unos jeans y un suéter azul que resaltaba el tono de sus ojos y los hacía parecer aún más brillantes e intensos, estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Era como si los copos de nieve lo hubieran hipnotizado. En silencio, él no podía dejar de pensar en una cosa y solamente en eso… o más bien en una persona.

Lisa…

Sin que él siquiera lo hubiera advertido, su mente estaba repasando todos y cada uno de los momentos que había vivido al lado de esa mujer maravillosa desde la última navidad, aquella que había resultado un desastre y que había sido uno de los mayores errores de su vida. Recordaba aquella discusión que habían tenido el año anterior, en pleno día de navidad, en el puente del Prometheus. No podría sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que Lisa hubiera llegado a su casa, en medio de una nevada con la que él estaba contemplando en esos momentos, en la Nochebuena, tan solo para encontrarse con que Minmei…

- ¡Dios! – Rick golpeó suavemente el cristal del ventanal con su frente. - ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto, tan ciego, tan desconsiderado, tan… imbécil?

Sin embargo, como contraposición a aquellos recuerdos tan amargos y dolorosos, su mente comenzó a proporcionarle imágenes de todos los momentos hermosos que había pasado con Lisa en el transcurso del año. Recordó ese día en que ella fue ascendida a Almirante de la RDF y lo soberbia y hermosa que se veía, a pesar de que él sabía que por dentro estaba muriéndose de miedo. Recordó su primer beso, acompañado de las notas suaves y melódicas del Sueño Celta… recordó sus primeras experiencias íntimas, aquellas que los habían hecho sentir tan torpes y nerviosos… y que los habían llevado a consumar su amor en aquella cabaña en la mitad del bosque.

Rick sonrió suavemente al recordar el día en que le había propuesto matrimonio a Lisa y la manera en como sus ojos brillaban cuando él le había colocado su anillo de compromiso en el dedo… recordó todos los momentos increíbles que había vivido al lado de ella durante ese verano mágico… los preparativos para su boda, incluso las locuras de Miriya y el resto de sus amigos… y ese momento mágico en el que finalmente habían entrelazado sus vidas para siempre, convirtiéndose en esposos.

- ¡La luna de miel que pasamos en la Bahía de Palmeras! – Rick suspiró emocionado. - ¡El mejor tiempo de mi vida! Nos divertimos tanto… gozamos tanto… hicimos tantas cosas y todo fue tan hermoso, tan perfecto…

Una sonrisa tierna apareció en los labios del piloto cuando recordó todo lo que Lisa se había esmerado para prepararle su fiesta de cumpleaños. ¡Aquello sí que había sido toda una sorpresa!

Lisa era la mujer a la que él amaba; la mujer que lo complementaba en todo sentido, que lo hacía sentir seguro, protegido, amado, deseado… era la mujer a quien él había consagrado su vida entera. La mujer que lo volvía loco de amor, de alegría, de felicidad… que lo hacía delirar de placer, que lo enternecía más de lo que él podía entender. Ella era su mundo entero… su universo… su todo.

El piloto se acercó al reproductor de música, sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de los labios y haciéndose la promesa silenciosa de que haría lo que estuviera de su parte para hacer que esa nochebuena fuera algo inolvidable para Lisa… para los dos.

Mientras trataba de encontrar un CD de música navideña que habían comprado recientemente, encendió el aparato y las notas de una canción, transmitida en esos momentos por Radio Macross, comenzaron a llenar el ambiente. Rick sonrió, reconociendo la melodía. Era una canción que Lisa tenía en alguno de sus CDs de música. Una canción cantada a dúo por una voz masculina y una femenina en el mejor estilo operístico. Fue la voz femenina la que comenzó a cantar:

_-_

_I don't have to say a word to you_

_You seem to know whatever _

_Mood I'm going through_

_Feels as though _

_I've known you forever_

-

En ese instante Lisa entró a la sala, vestida de una manera muy similar a la de Rick, con unos cómodos jeans y un suéter. Los dos habían decidido que era mejor vestirse de manera confortable y tibia para estar a gusto durante la noche. Pero cuando Rick clavó sus ojos en los de ella, la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro fue suficiente para dejar a la almirante sin aliento. Era como si él estuviera contemplando una visión del paraíso. El piloto pensó que Lisa jamás se había visto más hermosa que esa noche, así como estaba en esos momentos, casi resplandeciendo con la luz de los foquitos navideños.

La voz masculina comenzó a cantar y Rick, haciendo un gesto teatral que Lisa encontró sumamente divertido, imitando a un cantante de opera y con voz grave y una expresión bastante graciosa en el rostro, cantó a dúo con aquel tenor:

_-_

_You can look into my eyes and see_

_The way I feel and how_

_The world is treating me_

_Maybe I have known you forever._

-

Rick se había acercado a Lisa y la había tomado de las manos para conducirla al centro de la sala. Ahí, mientras la canción seguía sonando y los dos cantantes entraban a cantar a dúo, él abrazó estrechamente a su esposa. Fue un abrazo que ella correspondió con entusiasmo y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba sin control.

_-_

_Amigos para siempre_

_Means you'll always be my friend_

_Amics per sempre_

_Means a love that cannot end_

_Friends for life _

_Not just the summer or the spring_

_Amigos para siempre_

_I feel you near me_

_Even when we are apart_

_Just knowing you are in this world_

_Can warm my heart_

_Friends for life _

_Not just the summer or the spring_

_Amigos para siempre._

-

Rick besó a Lisa en la mejilla y suavemente comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción, no tanto como si estuvieran bailando sino más bien como si estuvieran arrullándose mutuamente. Aquellas palabras realmente describían muy bien lo que ellos sentían el uno por el otro… porque antes que ser amantes, compañeros o esposos, eran amigos… los mejores amigos del mundo. Y eso significaba mucho para ellos.

La voz femenina volvió a escucharse y Rick sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole la columna vertebral cuando la suave voz de Lisa comenzó a cantarle al oído, provocando que la piel se le erizara de la emoción contenida y la felicidad absoluta que lo embargaba en esos momentos.

_-_

_We share memories_

_I won't forget_

_And we'll share more, my friend,_

_We haven't started yet_

_Something happens _

_When we're together_

-

Ahora fue la voz masculina quien cantó la última estrofa de la canción. Rick hubiera querido cantar para Lisa, pero realmente no recordaba la letra… aunque no por eso dejara de pensar que aquella canción era muy apropiada para ellos.

_-_

_When I look at you_

_I wonder why_

_There has to come a time_

_When we must say goodbye_

_I'm alive when we are together._

-

Después de eso los cantantes repitieron el coro de la canción varias veces. Lisa seguía estrechamente abrazada a su piloto y ahora había comenzado a besarlo en el cuello, provocando que él suspirara profundamente y que sinceramente pensara que aquello debía ser un sueño.

- Amigos para siempre… - Lisa murmuró en su oído cuando la canción alcanzó su _crescendo_ final.

- Para siempre, Lisa… para siempre.

Ella se separó del piloto, solo el espacio suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y ambos se sonrieron con ternura. Él se inclinó para plantar un beso suave y lleno de amor en los labios de ella. Lisa correspondió deslizando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del piloto.

- Esa canción es muy bonita. – Rick comentó, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella.

- Fue el tema de los Juegos Olímpicos de Barcelona en 1992. – Lisa le explicó, al tiempo que acariciaba el cabello de la nuca del piloto y le provocaba escalofríos con aquel sencillo gesto. - ¡Es una canción hermosa!

- Y muy apropiada… - Rick la besó en la frente.

- Lo es…

Una nueva canción había comenzado a sonar en el radio, una que ninguno de los dos realmente reconocía, por lo que Rick, sin soltar a Lisa, fue a poner el CD que originalmente tenía pensado poner. Eran canciones suaves, propias de la temporada, aunque sin ser propiamente villancicos. Aún así, aquella música comenzó a impregnar el ambiente de una cálida intimidad que hizo que tanto Lisa como su piloto se relajaran uno en brazos del otro mientras, sin siquiera percatarse de lo que estaban haciendo, bailaban suavemente en la sala.

Quizás era la proximidad física de ambos, quizás el ambiente relajado y familiar, quizás era la calidez de aquella habitación en contraste con el frío que debía estar haciendo allá afuera en esos momentos… ni siquiera ellos sabían decir qué era exactamente lo que había en el ambiente esa noche… pero sabían que era algo que los impulsaba y los motivaba a estar cerca el uno del otro. Era una imperiosa necesidad de sentirse, de abrazarse, de estar juntos… como si quisieran asegurarse que aquello no era un sueño.

Después de que hubieron bailado tres o cuatro canciones, Rick se separó de Lisa y le sonrió una de esas sonrisas adorables que jamás fallaban cuando se trataba de derretir el corazón de Lisa. Y aquella no fue la excepción.

- ¿Sabes qué hace falta para completar este ensamble tan romántico… y para hacer de esta la perfecta estampa navideña?

- Hmmm… - Lisa se llevó su dedo índice a los labios en actitud pensativa. - ¿Tú, disfrazado de Santa Claus?

- ¡No! – Rick replicó, fingiendo indignación.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – Lisa se rió de buena gana.

- Tú eres experta cuando se trata de romper la magia del momento, Lisa Hayes. – Rick la regañó. – Lo que hace falta es un buen fuego ardiendo en la chimenea.

- Bien… - Lisa le acarició el pecho de una manera bastante seductora, provocando que la cabeza del piloto comenzara a dar vueltas. – Te diré qué haremos… tú enciendes el fuego en la chimenea, porque tú eres el experto…

- ¡Lo soy! – El piloto sacó el pecho, orgullosamente.

- Mientras tanto yo voy a la cocina a preparar alguna bebida caliente… ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Excelente, amor! – Rick la besó en medio de los ojos.

Lisa le devolvió aquel beso en la barbilla y los dos se sonrieron con amor, mientras cada uno se dirigía a donde tenía que hacerlo, sin perderse de vista hasta que fue absolutamente necesario.

Diez minutos después un hermoso fuego ardía en la chimenea y, mientras Rick contemplaba su obra, cómodamente sentado en el sofá de la sala, Lisa entró a la habitación con una charola con tos humeantes tazas… lo que fuera que ella trajera ahí olía delicioso y Rick se relamió de solo pensar que la noche apenas comenzaba.

Ella le entregó una de las tazas a él, antes de tomar la suya y sentarse a su lado en el sofá. El piloto le dio un trago a su bebida e hizo un gesto de absoluto placer cuando la probó, lo cual provocó que Lisa sonriera satisfecha detrás de su propia taza.

- ¡Esto es delicioso! – Rick la miró. - ¿Qué es?

- Es una bebida preparada a base de leche, dátiles y miel… es buena para hacer entrar en calor. Pensé que podrías tener frío.

- Hace frío. – Rick aceptó, mirándola intensamente. – Pero a tu lado jamás lo siento¿sabes?

- ¡Eres un adulador!

- Es cierto. – El piloto continuó bebiendo. – Aunque admito que ésta taza de leche caliente ayuda mucho… siento el pecho calientito.

- Es la idea. – Lisa sonrió, dándole un pequeño trago a su propia taza.

Se hizo un breve silencio entre los dos. La suave música que sonaba en el aparato de sonido, con el volumen apenas necesario para que fuera música de fondo, las lucecitas del árbol y el fuego ardiendo en la chimenea hicieron que los dos se relajaran bastante. Pasados unos minutos, fue Lisa quien rompió aquel cómodo silencio.

- Rick… - su voz sonó un tanto insegura.

- ¿Qué pasa, preciosa? – El piloto se movió en el sofá, para mirarla de frente.

- Hay… hay algo que quisiera darte pero—no sé si éste sea un buen momento.

- Hmmm… es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro. – Rick sonrió. - ¿De qué se trata, amor? Pensé que los regalos venían hasta después de la cena.

- No es precisamente un regalo, pero—es algo que quiero que… que quiero que sepas—y que tengas.

Una expresión confusa apareció momentáneamente en el rostro del piloto. Lisa le sonrió, como queriéndole asegurar que no era nada malo lo que traía entre manos, pero Rick ya estaba un poco inquieto.

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó con curiosidad. - ¿De qué se trata, bonita?

Lisa colocó su taza sobre la mesita de café y buscó entre sus ropas. Rick la observaba con interés y sin perder uno solo de sus movimientos. Finalmente Lisa sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón un sobre color azul pálido y miró a Rick a los ojos. La mirada del piloto fue del sobre que ella sostenía en sus manos, a los ojos intensamente verdes de su esposa y después de vuelta al sobre.

- Solo quiero que leas esto, eso es todo. – Lisa le explicó, tomando sus manos para colocar aquel sobre en ellas.

- Lisa… ¿Qué—de qué se trata¿Qué es esto?

- Es solo algo que escribí y que quisiera que leyeras, Rick… no es nada malo. Es… quizás es sólo una tontería… una tonta cartita de amor.

La almirante se encogió de hombros y una adorable sonrisa, complementada con el rubor que súbitamente había enrojecido sus mejillas, hicieron que Rick simplemente perdiera la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Miró la carta que sostenía en su mano e, imitando lo que Lisa había hecho unos segundos antes, dejó su taza semivacía sobre la mesita de café y se puso de pie.

Lisa se arrellanó en el sofá, alcanzando su propia taza para beberla mientras él se alejaba de ella y se colocaba junto al ventanal que daba al jardín. El piloto abrió el sobre con manos temblorosas por la emoción y sacó de su interior un par de hojas de papel hermosamente decoradas con elegantes diseños dorados y la inconfundible caligrafía de Lisa Hayes. La carta estaba fechada ese mismo día y, como era de suponerse, estaba dirigida a él.

La almirante Hayes observó a Rick atentamente durante los tres o cuatro minutos que le tomó al piloto leer toda la carta que ella le había entregado… una carta en donde ella le había vaciado su corazón, sus sentimientos, sus sueños para el futuro… todo lo que sentía por él, lo que siempre había sentido por él… todas las razones por las cuales ella lo amaba tan intensa, profunda e incondicionalmente y todos los cambios positivos que su presencia había provocado en la vida solitaria de la última descendiente de la dinastía de los Hayes… todo aquello había sido puesto en palabras en aquella carta.

Miles de emociones cruzaron por el rostro apuesto del joven general Hunter durante esos minutos. Llegó un momento en el que él simplemente no pudo contener las lágrimas que desde que había comenzado a leer aquellas palabras tan inspiradas de su esposa, habían anegado sus ojos. Todo lo que ella había escrito con tanta elocuencia en esos renglones… el amor que él podía leer en cada línea, en cada palabra… aquello lo abrumaba. ¿Sería posible que alguien pudiera realmente amarlo con ese amor tan profundo, tan intenso, tan desinteresado y tan verdadero que Lisa le demostraba a cada momento?

Las últimas líneas que Lisa había escrito eran tan hermosas que le llegaron profundo a Rick en su corazón y en su alma… en ellas Lisa le prometía un amor eterno, un amor que sería inmortal y que no estaría sometido a las leyes del tiempo ni del espacio. Un amor que trascendería a la vida misma… que incluso vencería a la muerte.

Aquello bastó para que Rick, al tiempo que doblaba cuidadosamente la carta y la colocaba de vuelta en su sobre, no pudiera contener un sollozo que escapó de lo más profundo de su alma. Lisa hizo el intento de ponerse de pie para ir a su encuentro, pero el piloto había sido mucho más rápido de ella y ya estaba a su lado, en el sofá, abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes! – Rick susurraba una y otra vez contra el cuello de ella. - ¡Dios santo, te amo tanto¡No sé que haría sin ti, Lisa¡Te amo!

- Rick… - Lisa lo apretaba ardorosamente contra su cuerpo. – Yo también te amo… ¡Te adoro, piloto! Tú lo eres todo para mí… pero no llores, amor… no fue mi intención hacerte llorar.

La almirante Hayes apenas podía controlar las lágrimas que habían aparecido en sus ojos, dándole a aquella escena un aspecto casi irreal. Parpadeó un par de veces y sorbió sus lágrimas. Sintió como su esposo hacía lo mismo y después comenzaba a reír suavemente. El piloto se separó levemente de ella, para mirarla a los ojos y acariciarle el rostro.

- Pues si no fue tu intención ponerme sentimental, entonces no sé que habrás tenido en mente cuando escribiste ésa carta. – Rick le mostró el sobre que sostenía contra su pecho. - ¡Éste es el regalo de navidad más hermoso que pudiste haberme dado, Lisa! Siempre voy a llevar esta carta conmigo… voy a memorizar cada palabra que escribiste ahí y cada vez que sienta que mis fuerzas flaquean o que me sienta abatido o cansado, voy a pensar en ésta cartita y voy a seguir adelante… porque quiero ser realmente el hombre que tú mereces tener a tu lado, Lisa.

- Eres el hombre que quiero tener a mi lado, Rick. – Ella le respondió, acariciándole el cabello. – Te amo tal y como eres, piloto… así me enamoré de ti y así te amo.

La mirada del piloto se enterneció cuando la escuchó decir aquellas palabras, porque sabía que eran absolutamente ciertas. Lisa siempre lo había amado, incondicionalmente. Con ella se había hecho verdad aquella vieja frase que decía _"ámame cuando menos lo merezca, porque será cuando más lo necesite"_.

Sí, ella lo había amado cuando él menos lo merecía. Y por eso era que ahora él se había jurado a sí mismo que pasaría el resto de su vida… no, el resto de su eternidad, amando a Lisa Hayes de la manera en que ella realmente merecía ser amada: con toda la intensidad, con todo el amor, con toda la devoción y con toda la ternura de la que él fuera capaz.

Ninguno de los dos parecía poder romper aquel hechizo en el que súbitamente habían caído. Lisa, sentada en el sofá, estaba completamente perdida en la mirada intensa de su piloto, mientras mantenía las manos de él en las suyas, descansando en su regazo. Rick, por su parte, de rodillas frente a Lisa, la contemplaba como si fuera una visión divina… en ese momento él estaba, literalmente, rendido a sus pies, de rodillas ante ella, adorándola como lo que ella era: su diosa.

De pronto el piloto se puso de pie, sin soltar las manos de ella, y obligándola a hacer lo mismo. Ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, antes bien lo dejó que hiciera con ella lo que él deseara. Rick la condujo lentamente hasta el ventanal de la sala. Afuera los copos de nieve seguían cayendo sin parar. Pero ellos no lo notaron, perdidos como estaban en la mirada del otro. El piloto sonrió y aquella sonrisa contagió a la almirante. Él se acercó a ella y susurró casi contra sus labios:

- ¡Feliz navidad, mi amor!

- ¡Feliz navidad, mi vida! – Lisa apenas murmuró, totalmente subyugada como estaba, bajo el embrujo de la mirada intensa de su piloto.

- Tú sabes cuál es la tradición…

Por un segundo Lisa no supo de qué estaba hablando él. Pero cuando Rick hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, como para señalarle algo que estaba sobre ellos, los ojos de ella finalmente pudieron apartarse de los de él, que ahora brillaban traviesa y juguetonamente. Elevó su mirada y se rió suavemente cuando notó que estaban parados justo debajo de una ramita de muérdago.

- Bueno… - La almirante le echó los brazos al cuello a su piloto consentido. – La tradición es la tradición… ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter!

Las últimas palabras fueron apenas un murmullo contra los labios del piloto, quien respondió a aquello con unas palabras que salieron casi como en un suspiro, diciéndole que él también la amaba a ella… con su vida.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso profundo, íntimo, lleno de promesas y de esperanzas para el futuro. Rick encapsuló el cuerpo de Lisa en su abrazo, queriendo sentirla tan cerca de él como fuera humanamente posible, mientras sus almas se encontraban en sus labios.

Aquel beso fue solo el inicio de una sesión de caricias, besos, abrazos y palabras dulces y tiernas que se alargó durante poco más de media hora. Al final, Lisa estaba recargada contra el marco del ventanal, mientras Rick, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con su brazo, que mantenía recargado en el marco, acariciaba el rostro de su esposa con su mano libre, mientras los dos hablaban en un susurro, reían suavemente y compartían un besito ocasional, una mirada tierna o una caricia que los hacía estremecerse.

Sin embargo aquel momento tan mágico y tan especial tuvo que terminar cuando necesidades más básicas y más humanas reclamaron su atención: ambos estaban hambrientos. No habían comido mucho durante el día y había una deliciosa cena esperando por ellos.

- ¿Tienes hambre, amor? – Lisa finalmente preguntó, complementando aquella pregunta con un besito suave en los labios de su piloto.

- Para ser sinceros… sí. – Rick se rió. – Además, tenemos que alimentarnos bien si queremos… tener fuerzas para seguir celebrando toda la noche.

- ¡Y seguro que tú querrás seguir celebrando _literalmente_ toda la noche! – Lisa respondió con una risita, dándole un último besito tierno a Rick antes de soltarse de su posesivo abrazo y dirigirse a la cocina.

- Bueno, tú sabes que así será. – Rick comenzó a seguirla como un cachorrito. - ¿Tienes alguna queja al respecto?

- Ninguna en lo absoluto, general Hunter. – La voz de Lisa vino desde la cocina. – Ahora ven acá y ayúdame con la cena… no se va a servir sola¿sabes?

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante Hayes!

Rick hizo acuse de recibo de aquella orden con un formal saludo militar. Cuando se trata de comida… o más específicamente, de la magnifica cena de navidad que estaba esperando por ellos, esa es una orden que el piloto jamás se atrevería a desobedecer.

-

* * *

-

La cena fue servida en el magnifico escenario que Lisa había preparado en el comedor. La mesa había sido engalanada con un elegante mantel rojo con algunos detalles en verde y borlas doradas. Dándole otro toque de elegancia a aquella mesa, estaba la mejor vajilla que los Hunter-Hayes tenían en su casa. La mesa estaba dispuesta para dos, con un servicio completo.

Y complementando aquel soberbio ensamble y dándole el toque eminentemente navideño, un par de candelabros dorados, al centro de la mesa, sostenían algunas velas de diferentes tamaños, todas en colores rojos y verdes, y debajo de ellas había un centro de mesa elaborado básicamente con flores de nochebuenas, muérdago y piñas de pino.

Los ojos del piloto, iluminados solamente por la luz de las velas y el reflejo distante de los foquitos del árbol que estaba colocado en la sala de la casa, relucían radiantemente mientras él miraba a su alrededor, embebiéndote con todos esos detalles que la amorosa mano de su mujer había dispuesto en cada rincón de la casa.

Como siempre, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo maravillosa e increíble que Lisa era, ni pudo dejar de sentirse orgulloso y agradecido al saberse poseedor y dueño absoluto del amor de esa mujer extraordinaria… esa mujer que en esos momentos le estaba sirviendo el platillo de entrada de ese festín navideño que habían preparado.

- Creo que todo quedó muy bien. – Lisa comentó, mientras terminaba de servirle la entrada a su esposo. – Espero que te guste, amor.

- Yo sé que sí. – Rick apenas pudo balbucear, contemplándola y percatándose de lo absolutamente adorable que se veía con el delantal que traía puesto. – Pero siéntate, amor… deja, yo te sirvo.

El piloto le había quitado de las manos a Lisa el platón de donde estaba sirviendo. Lisa no se hizo del rogar, se quitó su delantal, el cuál fue recibido por Rick y dejó que él le sirviera. Le agradeció con una hermosa sonrisa y segundos después, cuando su piloto regresó a tomar asiento a la mesa, después de un pequeño viaje a la cocina, los dos se sonrieron.

Rick procedió a servirle su bebida a Lisa… esa bebida que él sabia era su favorita y que siempre procuraba tener a la mano para esas ocasiones: jugo de manzana con agua mineral. Él había decidió tomar lo mismo que ella esa noche, así que Lisa reciprocó la gentileza de su esposo y ella misma le sirvió de beber a él. Cuando sus copas estuvieron rebosantes, los dos las levantaron en alto y fue el piloto quien hizo el brindis.

- ¡Por una navidad llena de alegrías y bendiciones junto a ti, Lisa! Los dos juntos…

- Juntos para siempre, Rick. – Lisa chocó su copa con la de su esposo. - ¡Para siempre!

Los dos sonrieron con ternura y cariño antes de darle un trago a su bebida. Enseguida comenzaron a cenar, dándose cuenta de inmediato que las horas que habían pasado en la cocina bien habían valido la pena. La comida, modestia aparte, les había quedado deliciosa. Eso se debía, según la experta opinión de Rick, al ingrediente secreto que habían utilizado para prepararla: el amor.

Lisa no dejó pasar la oportunidad para bromear con él, diciéndole que todas esas horas que él pasaba a la semana viendo el programa de cocina del Chef Pierre estaban rindiendo frutos. Que si decidía retirarse del ejército, bien podría ganarse la vida poniendo un restaurante en Ciudad Macross… "La fonda de Don Rick".

Aquello pareció indignar sobremanera al piloto. En primer lugar, se defendió, él no veía el programa del Chef Pierre… el que lo tuvieran puesto en la televisión de la sala de descanso del Escuadrón Skull todos los días no significaba que él fuera un televidente asiduo del mismo. Y en segundo lugar, si el pusiera un restaurante, jamás le pondría un nombre tan simple como ese… el iría por algo más sofisticado y que se escuchara importante… aunque las varias opciones de nombres para un restaurante que se le vinieron a la mente hicieron que Lisa riera a rabiar, lo que solamente provocó una indignación más profunda en el piloto… indignación que estalló en una carcajada.

Platillo tras platillo, aquella era la cena perfecta. Aunque lo hubieran dicho medio en broma, pero sinceramente algo debía de haber de cierto en el hecho de que ellos hubieran puesto tanto empeño y tanto amor en cocinar aquella cena tan especial.

Rick no quería pensar, se rehusaba a que su mente volara a esos recuerdos del año anterior… a aquella cena que Minmei había preparado para él. Había sido algo amable de su parte pero él había comprendido cuál era su juego. Ella había tratado de comprarlo con esa cena y con la noche que vino después… con eso había tratado de convencerlo de hacer lo que ella quería que él hiciera: que renunciara al ejército, que se fuera con ella… que se convirtiera en su sombra y en su muleta mientras esperaba que Kyle regresara o mientras se encontrara con alguna otra aventura que valiera la pena.

Con Lisa todo era tan diferente. Ella misma se lo había dicho hacía unos minutos: ella se había enamorado de él por lo que él era, por quien él era. Jamás había tratado de cambiarlo ni de obligarlo a ser lo que no era. Si él, por su propia voluntad y por convicción propia, había tratado de mejorar por ella, era porque ella lo inspiraba a ser una mejor persona. Lisa sacaba lo mejor de él.

Él quería llegar a ser el hombre que Lisa merecía tener a su lado… no porque ella lo obligara a ello, sino porque ella le había mostrado, con su confianza y su fe ciega y absoluta en él, que él tenía un gran potencial. Que el podía llegar tan lejos como lo deseara. Que su único límite era su imaginación misma. Minmei lo ataba, lo inmovilizaba, lo empequeñecía… Lisa lo liberaba, lo dejaba libre, lo hacía volar y lo motivaba a llegar más lejos, a volar más alto y a dar siempre lo mejor de si.

Mientras comían el plato fuerte de la cena, Rick estaba embelesado observando a Lisa. Ella, totalmente ajena a los pensamientos de su piloto, le contaba alguna anécdota graciosa que había sucedido la última vez que ella y Kelly habían estado en casa de Miriya, con la pequeña Dana. La alegría absoluta que Lisa mostraba en su semblante, su voz suave y cálida, su risa pura y cristalina, la manera como sus ojos destellaban, iluminando su mundo y la manera como su sonrisa era suficiente como para hacer que su corazón se acelerara, todo aquello intrigaba y encantaba al joven general.

El mismo no podía dejar de reír suavemente, en parte al escuchar lo que Lisa le estaba relatando, pero en una mayor parte al darse cuenta de lo feliz que era al lado de ella… la manera en como ella lo complementaba en cada aspecto de su vida y lo mucho que él había llegado a necesitarla, a amarla, a adorarla… él simplemente ya no podía concebir su vida sin Lisa Hayes a su lado. Ella se había convertido en la sangre que corría por sus venas, en el vital aire que necesitaba para sobrevivir.

Llegó un momento en el que Lisa guardó silencio al percatarse de la manera en como él la observaba, con una mirada penetrante, intensa, cargada de emociones, de sentimientos y de promesas… la mirada de un hombre enamorada. La mirada misma del amor. Lisa sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando él, por encima de la mesa, tomó sus manos en las suyas y, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, se las besó con apasionada ternura.

- ¿Qué pasa, Rick? – Lisa apenas y pudo esbozar una tímida sonrisa, mientras sentía cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

- Nada. – Rick le regaló una hermosa sonrisa. – Pasa que estoy enamorado de ti y que te amo, Lisa… te amo demasiado. Me gusta estar contigo y estos momentos… esta noche en particular… es muy especial para mí, mi cielo. ¡Gracias por estar conmigo!

- Rick… - La voz de Lisa estaba cargada de ternura. – Tú sabes que yo también te amo y que—que el estar contigo hoy… significa mucho para mi, amor… significa _todo_.

- Hace dos años… - Rick siguió hablando, liberando las manos de Lisa de su prisión para que ambos pudieran seguir comiendo. - ¿Recuerdas la Nochebuena que pasamos juntos en mi casa?

- ¿Cómo olvidarla? – Lisa sonrió soñadoramente. - ¡Es uno de los recuerdos más hermosos que tengo en mi vida! Esa noche fue mágica… fue especial.

- ¡Fue hermosa! – Rick asintió con una sonrisa. – Lisa, sé que el año pasado pasaron cosas que quisiéramos simplemente poder borrar de nuestra memoria… pero sé que no podemos hacerlo… pero podemos superarlo, porque es un pasado que ya no podemos cambiar y no podemos negar.

- Tienes razón. – Ella aceptó. – Ya no debemos torturarnos con cosas que pasaron… cosas que ya no tienen importancia.

- Bien… es por eso que yo quisiera que retomáramos las cosas desde el punto donde las dejamos hace dos años, amor… ¿Recuerdas que en aquella ocasión, mientras celebrábamos la Nochebuena juntos, dijimos que deberíamos de celebrarla así todos los años?

- Lo recuerdo… - Lisa hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar que las lágrimas aparecieran en sus ojos.

- En ese caso… - Rick levantó su copa. – Quiero que hagamos la solemne promesa, Lisa… la promesa de que sin importar lo que suceda, siempre vamos a estar juntos en navidad. Que vamos a celebrarla juntos todos los años.

- ¡Es una promesa, Rick! – Lisa sonrió radiantemente, chocando su copa con la de su piloto. - ¡Sin importar lo que suceda, siempre estaremos juntos en Nochebuena!

Después de que bebieron de su copa, para sellar esa promesa, Rick la colocó a su lado y recargó su barbilla en su mano, para observar insistentemente a Lisa con una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor? – Lisa se sonrojó un poco, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la mirada tan intensa que el piloto le estaba dedicando.

- Nada es que—en aquella ocasión te dije que tú me enseñaste que somos soldados, que no tenemos la vida asegurada y que lo único que podemos hacer es vivir el presente tan intensamente como podamos… te lo dije entonces y te lo reitero ahora, preciosa, TÚ eres quien haces que mi presente sea algo digno de ser vivido… ¡Dios santo, Lisa Hayes¡Estoy tan enamorado de ti y te amo tanto!

Rick se puso de pie, con la obvia intención de ir hasta donde Lisa estaba, pero ella ya había hecho lo mismo y ambos se encontraron a medio camino. Sin poder contenerse, el piloto puso su mano en la cintura de ella, atrayéndola contra sí. Lisa se abrazó a él y lo besó suavemente en la punta de la nariz.

La expresión de absoluta confusión y desconcierto que apareció en el rostro del joven general hicieron que Lisa riera suavemente. Él esperaba algo más que eso… quizás uno de esos besos apasionados que lo hacían delirar.

- ¿Te gustó la cena? – Lisa preguntó en un susurro, mientras su dedo índice subía y bajaba por el pecho de su esposo.

- Mucho… ¿Y a ti?

- ¡Estuvo deliciosa! – Lisa lo besó levemente en los labios. – Aunque aún falta el postre.

- ¡Hmmm…! – Rick entrecerró los ojos y se relamió los labios, provocando que ella se riera incontrolablemente. - ¿Y de qué postre estamos hablando exactamente, amor?

- ¡Paciencia, piloto! – Lisa lo besó en la mejilla. – Estoy hablando del postre en el sentido gramaticalmente correcto de la palabra, no en la acepción que tu alocada cabecita insiste en darle, amor.

Lisa le dio un leve golpecito en la cabeza a su piloto y él sonrió traviesamente, mientras le plantaba un besito suave y juguetón a su esposa en los labios.

- De acuerdo… de acuerdo… - Concedió él, con un gesto de teatral resignación y dejando escapar un suspiro. – Entonces… ¿vamos a comer el postre o qué?

- ¡Rick eres un goloso! – Lisa se rió y se separó de él, tomándolo de la mano y conduciéndolo hasta la sala. – Pensaba que primero deberíamos reposar un poco. La cena estuvo algo pesada.

- ¡Pero deliciosa!

- Eso sí. – Lisa sonrió.

- Entonces… ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Bueno… - Lisa soltó la mano de Rick y comenzó a dirigirse a un extremo de la sala. – En virtud de que estamos rememorando aquella hermosa Nochebuena que pasamos juntos… creo que tengo una promesa que cumplir, piloto.

- ¿Ah, si¿Y qué promesa es esa, preciosa?

- Tú sabes que jamás he tenido gran tolerancia al alcohol… y esa noche ambos bebimos algo de licor de frutas… me sentía algo aturdida, aunque creo que era más por el efecto de estar contigo que por el del licor en sí.

Rick se rió y se pasó la mano por el cabello ensortijado, gesto que Lisa encontró absolutamente adorable.

- ¡En fin! Recuerdo que nos sentamos en el sofá y yo… yo—

- ¡Tú comenzaste a cantar una hermosa canción! – Rick recordó. – Dijiste que tú mamá la cantaba en navidad, acompañada del piano… y entonces yo te pedí que algún día me la cantaras… con acompañamiento de piano, también.

Lisa ya estaba sentada en el taburete del antiguo piano de su madre, el mismo que Rick, en un gesto de cariño y ternura incondicional, había hecho restaurar para ella, hacía ya varios años. El piloto la miró con una sonrisa en los labios y una expresión de absoluta alegría destilándole por los ojos. Ella asintió con la cabeza y abrió el piano. Comenzó a mover sus dedos para calentarlos y Rick se acercó a ella de inmediato.

El piloto se recargó en el piano, para poder mirar a Lisa al rostro mientras ella interpretaba aquella hermosa canción. Ella le sonrió y tocó un par de notas, para comprobar que el piano estuviera afinado. Rick le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a ella para besarla en la frente antes de que ella, con una maestría y un talento prodigioso, comenzara a interpretar una bella melodía navideña… melodía a la que pronto se unió su suave y hermosa voz.

El piloto sonrió desde lo más profundo de su ser… si había un paraíso, seguramente debía ser muy parecido a ese lugar en donde él estaba en esos momentos. Un lugar hermoso, cálido, acogedor, en donde él se sentía seguro, protegido y amado. Un lugar que le pertenecía… un lugar a donde él pertenecía… un lugar que compartía con Lisa, con su esposa… con ese ángel que el cielo le había enviado y con quien compartiría el resto de su eternidad, cuidándola, protegiéndola, acompañándola, pero sobre todo amándola y siendo su compañero, su amigo, su apoyo y su sustento.

Mientras la escuchaba cantar para él, Rick reiteró su promesa silenciosa de que él sería para Lisa el hombre del que ella se iba a enamorar más y más cada día, a cada segundo. Esa era su única misión en la Tierra: convertirse en el hombre que Lisa Hayes merecía tener a su lado. Y tratándose de Lisa, él no se iba a conformar con nada menos que la perfección.

-

* * *

- 

Una hora más tarde, Lisa y Rick estaban cómodamente instalados en el sofá, frente a la chimenea. Ella estaba cómodamente recargada contra el pecho del piloto, con su cabeza anidada en su hombro. Rick la tenía abrazada alrededor de los hombros, mientras su mano subía y bajaba perezosamente por el brazo de Lisa. El piloto plantaba ocasionales besitos en el cabello y frente de su esposa. Los dos estaban en silencio, pero las pequeñas sonrisas que ambos tenían en los labios hacían obvio el hecho de que habían estado totalmente absortos en una conversación muy entretenida. Sobre la mesita de café había dos platos con restos de postre y un par de tazas vacías de café.

Después de un prolongado silencio, fue el piloto quien finalmente tomó la palabra, no sin antes volver a besar a Lisa en la frente, justo en medio de sus ojos. Lisa sonrió suavemente cuando sintió el aliento de su piloto contra su piel y toda ella se estremeció cuando, desde el lugar en donde estaba acomodada en el hombro del piloto, pudo sentir la vibración de las palabras de Rick en su cuello.

- Ambos tenemos hermosos recuerdos de nuestras navidades familiares cuando éramos niños… ¿sabes? Me gusta hablar de todo esto… es gracioso, sobre todo considerando el hecho que durante mucho tiempo traté de borrar todos esos recuerdos de mi mente.

- Lo mismo me pasa a mí, amor. – Lisa replicó. – Durante muchos años estos recuerdos me parecían dolorosos… trataba de no pensar en ellos. Cualquier pensamiento de esos momentos felices que pasé al lado de mis padres en la casa familiar cuando era niña… no lo sé… pensar en ellos, sobre todo en esos momentos en los que me sentía tan sola, solo me provocaban dolor, una añoranza de algo que alguna vez había tenido y que sentía que jamás volvería a tener… el sentirme amada, protegida… tú sabes.

- Sí, lo sé… creo que yo me sentía igual. Yo no quería pensar en esos momentos felices porque también me dolían mucho. Ahora es diferente… contigo… no lo sé. A tu lado siento una seguridad que hacía mucho no sentía… y ahora quiero revivir todos mis recuerdos de mi niñez y compartirlos contigo.

- Rick…

Aquella única palabra, salida de los labios de Lisa, se sintió casi como una caricia. El piloto sonrió cuando sintió que los labios de su esposa comenzaban a pasearse lánguidamente por su cuello, provocándole una deliciosa sacudida de placer. Rick cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro largo y profundo.

Lisa pareció tomar aquello como una invitación para moverse más cerca todavía de su esposo. Él ladeo la cabeza, buscando sus labios y Lisa prácticamente quedó sentada a horcajadas en el regazo del piloto, mientras ambos se besaban profundamente, perdiendo por un momento la noción de tiempo y espacio.

- Amor… - Lisa lo miró a los ojos cuando se separaron, y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

- ¿Qué pasa, preciosa? – Los ojos del piloto destilaban amor.

- Hay algo que pensé que sería interesante si pudiéramos hacerlo hoy… ya sabes, cuando estuvimos hablando de las tradiciones que cada familia tiene para navidad y todo eso… pensé que quizás ésta podría ser una buena tradición… pero, no lo sé… si tú quieres…

- ¿Y de qué se trata, mi cielo? – Rick la besó en la punta de la nariz. - ¡Dios, Lisa… eres tan hermosa!

La altiva y orgullosa almirante Hayes se sonrojó levemente y una pequeña sonrisa tímida apareció en sus labios. Se movió para sentarse a un lado de su piloto y él la observó con curiosidad mientras ella tomaba algo que había estado todo el tiempo sobre una de las mesitas de la sala, aunque él no lo había notado sino hasta ahora.

Era una pequeña cajita de madera de caoba con una hermosa tapa de plata con un elegante diseño floral. La cajita en sí era muy bella, pero Rick no tenía idea de qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de su esposa en esos momentos.

- Era de mi madre. – Lisa le explicó. – Me la regaló cuando cumplí seis años…

Cuando Lisa abrió la cajita, Rick pudo ver que dentro habían dos hojas de papel dobladas. Eran dos hojas de correspondencia muy similares a las que Lisa había usado para escribirle a Rick la carta que le había entregado al inicio de esa noche. El piloto levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su esposa, que lo miraban con amor.

- Pensé que… podríamos hacer nuestras predicciones para el año… ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Predicciones para el año¿A qué te refieres, bonita?

- Bueno… - Lisa puso una de las hojas de papel en manos de Rick. – Pensé que cada uno de nosotros podría escribirle una carta al otro, diciendo las cosas que esperamos que sucedan durante el año… ya sabes, nuestros sueños, nuestras expectativas para el año nuevo… cosas así. Luego podemos colocar ambas cartas cerradas en ésta cajita y guárdala hasta la próxima navidad…

- Y la próxima navidad abriremos la cajita… - Rick sonrió. – Y leeremos nuestras cartas…

- Así es. – Lisa asintió con una sonrisita emocionada. – Y así podremos ver cuales de nuestras predicciones y cuantos de nuestros sueños se hicieron realidad a lo largo del año.

- ¡Pues me parece una idea fantástica, amor! – Rick se acercó para besarla suavemente en los labios. – Yo creo que el próximo año va a ser interesante leer las cartas y ver cuales cosas realmente sucedieron y cuales quedaron solo en proyectos… porque además supongo que eso nos ayudará mucho a enfocarnos en lo que queremos durante el año… para tratar de que nuestros sueños se hagan realidad.

- Yo también lo creo así, amor. – Lisa lo besó en la barbilla. – Entonces… ¿quieres que lo hagamos?

- ¡Absolutamente! – El piloto se rió. - ¡Tengo muchas cosas que escribir! Hay tanto que deseo hacer contigo… tanto que quiero que hagamos que— ¡Hay que comenzar a escribir!

Lisa se rió, emocionada. El piloto saltó de su asiento y se sentó en el suelo, para recargarse en la mesita de café. Tomó un bolígrafo de los que Lisa diligentemente tenía a la mano y sin más preámbulos y sin siquiera esperar una orden de su almirante, comenzó a escribir furiosamente.

Ella lo observó por unos segundos. Se veía adorable así, tan concentrado, con su frente arrugada, haciendo que sus ojos profundamente azules casi desaparecieran debajo de sus espesas cejas y su lengua levemente asomada por una de las comisuras de sus labios, en un gesto de absoluta concentración.

- ¡Vaya que Rick tiene muchas ideas para nuestro futuro cercano! – Lisa sonrió, mientras comenzaba a escribir su propia carta. – Bueno, yo también tengo algunas… así que—

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, los dos trabajaron en absoluto silencio. Fue Rick quien primero terminó su carta y se tomó un tiempo para revisarla e incluso para colocar algunas notas al pie y un par de postdatas. Una vez que estuvo terminada, sonrió satisfecho y miró a Lisa, que justo en ese momento estaba firmando su propia carta.

- ¡Listo! – El piloto anunció. - ¡Espero que todo lo que escribí sea una realidad el año que viene! Cuando abramos nuestras cartas y las leamos… ¡Que emocionante!

- Lo será, amor. – Lisa se rió, al tiempo que doblaba su carta y la metía a su correspondiente sobre, para luego poner su nombre en él. – Ahora solamente tenemos que guardar las cartas en la cajita… y cerrarla hasta el próximo año.

Rick se acercó a Lisa, carta en mano y antes de meterla a la cajita, besó el sobre y luego lo acercó a Lisa para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

- ¡Para que todos nuestros sueños se hagan realidad a lo largo del año y siempre!

- ¡Que así sea! – Lisa respondió.

Las dos cartitas quedaron dentro de la caja y luego, lenta y ceremoniosamente, Rick y Lisa cerraron la tapa y pusieron el segurito. Rick tomó la cajita de manos de Lisa y fue a colocarla sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Ella lo siguió con la mirada y él, una vez ahí, le sonrió con emoción contenida.

- Lisa, yo—hay algo que quisiera decirte… y creo que ahora es un buen momento.

- ¿Y qué es, amor?

- Bueno… yo—es que… - El piloto se frotó la base del cuello nerviosamente y sonrió como si fuera un niño pequeño que no sabe como pedirle un permiso a su madre. - ¿Por qué no revisas dentro de tu botita?

Una expresión de desconcierto apareció en el rostro de Lisa, pero fue momentánea pues desapareció casi de inmediato cuando Lisa comprendió de qué botita estaba hablando su esposo: su bota navideña que estaba colgada en la chimenea.

- ¿Tengo un regalo en mi bota? – Lisa sonrió emocionada, caminando hacia allá. - ¡Esa sí que es una sorpresa, amor!

- No sé si podría considerarse un regalo pero… al menos es una sorpresa… o una buena noticia… no lo sé. Por eso quiero que lo veas por ti misma.

Lisa buscó dentro de la bota y sacó un sobre cerrado, con el logotipo del GTU en un extremo y otro logotipo que ella reconoció pero que de momento no pudo identificar. Cuando miró el sobre más de cerca, pudo leer el nombre de la dependencia a la cual pertenecía aquel logotipo: la Dirección General de Rescate y Conservación del Patrimonio Cultural.

- Rick… - Lisa levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la del piloto. - ¿Qué es esto?

- Bueno¿por qué no lo abres y lo descubres por ti misma, pequeña?

Lisa hizo exactamente lo que su arrogante piloto le pedía. Abrió el sobre y leyó las breves líneas de la carta que se contenía en su interior. Rick, aún recargado en la cornisa de la chimenea, observaba a Lisa con atención, queriendo grabar en su corazón cada uno de los gestos y las reacciones que aquella carta provocara en ella.

Y el rango de emociones que aparecieron en el rostro de Lisa mientras leía aquel papel no decepcionaron al piloto. La absoluta concentración y curiosidad con la que Lisa había comenzado a leer se convirtieron pronto en una fugaz incredulidad seguida de sorpresa y finalmente emoción, al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a centellear y una enorme sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

- Rick… - Lisa lo miró por encima del papel. - ¿Qué… de qué se trata… qué es esto?

- Una carta… pensé que lo sabías… son hojitas de papel dobladas y metidas en un sobre en donde la gente escribe cosas.

- ¡Tonto! – Lisa se rió.

El piloto ya había tomado la carta de las manos de Lisa y se estaba aclarando la garganta para comenzar a leer con su voz más formal:

- _Por medio de la presente se hace de su conocimiento que el proyecto de restauración de la residencia Hayes ha sido aprobado, al haber sido presentado en tiempo y forma con todos los requisitos formales y legales requeridos por esta dirección para su seguimiento. Así mismo se le informa que dicho proyecto ha aplicado satisfactoriamente para participar en el fondo mixto del programa de apoyo a proyectos de restauración…_ y bla bla bla…

- ¡Que formalidad! – Lisa volvió a reírse. – Espero que cuando redactes oficios no termines con ese consabido bla, bla, bla…

- ¡Nah! – Rick se rió. – Bueno… a veces si lo hago… pero le paso los oficios a Kelly y ella completa mis blas, blas, blas con palabras coherentes.

- Sí, ella hace eso. – Lisa sonrió. – Pero Rick, no cambies el tema… ¿Qué es esto¿Cómo es que…? Es decir, sabía que desde agosto se había metido el proyecto ejecutivo y que estaba en proceso de aprobación pero… esto de los fondos mixtos y todo eso… ¿Qué…?

- Ven, siéntate por acá y déjame explicarte.

Rick tomó a Lisa de las manos y la llevó hasta el sofá, en donde ambos se sentaron frente a frente. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad y él le sonreía con emoción contenida. En pocas palabras le explicó los trámites que había llevado a cabo, auxiliado por el Dr. Braulio Salcedo, restaurador en jefe del Museo Donald Hayes, para que el proyecto de restauración de la residencia Hayes entrara en el programa de financiamiento por medio de fondos mixtos del la Dirección de Restauración y Conservación Cultural del GTU.

Ella estaba realmente sorprendida al pensar que Rick hubiera llevado a cabo todos los trámites necesarios… ella sabía cómo funcionaban esos fondos y sabía que el aparato burocrático funcionaba con toda su gloria en ellos. El pensar que Rick se hubiera tomado tantas molestias y hubiera dedicado tanto tiempo a ello… hasta verlo aprobado…

- Rick, yo—no sé que decir… yo…

- Amor, tenemos que enviar una carta intención con la cantidad que pensamos invertir en la restauración de la casa de tu familia… como sabes, por medio de estos fondos mixtos y los programas de apoyo oficiales, ellos doblarán cualquier cantidad que nosotros aportemos. Yo… bueno, yo tengo algunos ahorros y pienso invertirlos en este proyecto… solo que pensé que si tú también querías invertir en ello, pues… con el fondo mixto el dinero se doblaría y… sería mejor.

- De hecho yo tengo una partida que pensaba utilizar en el proyecto preliminar. – Lisa sonrió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Pero parece que tú ya te hiciste cargo de todo eso, piloto.

- Bueno… - Él se encogió de hombros. – Uno hace lo que puede… gracias a Dios por los pasantes de arquitectura de la Universidad de Macross que andaban en busca de un proyecto en el cuál hacer sus prácticas profesionales… en realidad le debemos mucho al doctor Salcedo, Lisa… él me ha apoyado en todo.

- Rick… yo—bueno, por supuesto que voy a participar en esto, es decir… la casa de mi familia… no—NUESTRA casa familiar, Rick… porque esa vieja casona es tan tuya como lo es mía…

- Esa es la idea, amor. – Rick la besó el la frente. – Que sea nuestro hogar… que podamos pasar por allá algún tiempo de calidad… que sea un lugar al que podamos ir cada vez que necesitemos refugiarnos o escondernos del mundo… un lugar en donde podamos ver crecer a nuestros hijos…

Las últimas palabras de Rick quedaron en el aire. Una mirada intensa había aparecido en sus ojos y aquello fue suficiente para enternecer a Lisa, quien sintió que se derretía ante la mirada de su piloto. Él le acarició el rostro y ella le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante antes de abrazarlo estrechamente y besarlo una y otra vez en la mejilla, en el cuello, en cualquier lugar que sus labios pudieran alcanzar.

- Entonces… hablaremos de finanzas después de la navidad. – Rick murmuró, sintiendo que comenzaba a perder el buen juicio al sentir la manera como ella lo estaba besando.

- Rick… ¡Eres increíble, piloto! Yo… no sé cómo agradecerte esto, es algo que jamás hubiera esperado… la primera vez que fuimos a la casa familiar… durante la Misión Sahara, después de la Lluvia de la Muerte de Dolza… todo estaba tan destruido, tan—yo pensé que ese había sido el fin de la residencia de los Hayes y tú…

- Lisa… - Rick la separó de él para mirarla a los ojos y que ella comprendiera perfectamente lo que él le iba a decir. – Esa casa es un legado que yo no iba a dejar perder… no lo iba a permitir entonces, menos ahora… porque tu familia es mi familia… tú sabes… quedó tan poco después de la guerra que yo estoy más que dispuesto a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para perpetuar un legado que ya ni siquiera es nuestro, amor… le pertenece a nuestros hijos.

Lisa no respondió… al menos no con palabras. Simplemente se dejó ir sobre su piloto, echándole los brazos al cuello y atrapando sus labios en los de ella en un beso lleno de urgencia, de locura, de pasión, de agradecimiento, de amor… aquello fue tan repentino que tomó completamente fuera de guardia al piloto, quien terminó cayendo de espaldas en el sofá, con Lisa sobre de él, si darle respiro ni cuartel.

Rick pensó que si de todas maneras no había manera de escapar de aquel ataque despiadado, lo mejor que podía hacer era darle batalla. Sus manos se cerraron en torno al cuerpo de Lisa, atrayéndola aún más estrechamente contra su cuerpo, para devolverle aquel beso con la misma pasión y energía que ella estaba imprimiéndole.

Los dos estuvieron besándose por un buen rato, hasta que, en aquella terrible batalla de besos, abrazos, caricias y muestras de cariño, los dos rodaron sobre el sofá, ya sin tener conciencia del pequeño espacio que estaban compartiendo… lo que provocó que ambos cayeran sobre la alfombra con un ruido seco que fue seguido de algunos gruñidos de dolor y risas divertidas.

Las cabezas de ambos militares aparecieron por encima de la mesa de café, mientras que Rick se tallaba la nuca y Lisa su cadera. Ambos tenían los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión de dolor en el rostro, pero ninguno de los dos podía dejar de reír.

- Ya había escuchado que el amor duele, pero esto es demasiado. – Rick protestó con un gruñido.

- Definitivamente demasiado… - Lisa aceptó con una risita. - ¡Pesas mucho, Rick!

- ¡Bah! Ahora me dijo gordo…

- ¡Yo no dije eso, mentiroso! Pero me caíste encima…

- ¡Mphf! – El piloto se cruzó de brazos y fingió indignación. – Y tú no fuiste muy buena que digamos para amortiguar la caída¿sabes? Si un día renuncias a ser almirante de la RDF, hazme un favor y no te metas de malla de seguridad de bomberos.

- ¿Malla de seguridad de bomberos? – Lisa sacudió la cabeza, todavía un poco aturdida por el golpe.

- Ya sabes… esas que ponen debajo de los edificios en llamas para que la gente salte.

- ¿Y yo de qué manera podría ser una malla de seguridad? – Lisa se escandalizó. - ¡Rick, eso es absurdo!

- ¡Claro que no podrías serlo, porque todo el mundo terminaría descalabrado! Por eso te digo que ni lo intentes.

Lisa se talló la cabeza y gruñó dolorosamente… a veces las palabras de Rick carecían de toda lógica. Pero al final no pudo evitar el reírse con aquella tontería.

- Pues tú tampoco tienes mucho futuro como paracaídas¿sabes?

Rick se soltó a reír y abrazó a Lisa, tomando en sus manos la tarea de frotarla en el lugar en donde se había golpeado. Ella no se resistió, antes bien se dejó consentir por su piloto. Bastaron unos segundos de cariñosas caricias para que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse en un beso tierno y lleno de cariño. Los dos terminaron por reírse en medio de aquel beso y cuando los dos se separaron, Lisa miró a Rick a los ojos y le acarició el cabello con amor.

- ¡Feliz navidad, mi cielo! – Ella susurró. – Es más de media noche…

- Lo es… - Rick miró al reloj de pie que estaba cerca de la chimenea. - ¡Feliz navidad, preciosa! La primera de muchas que pasaremos juntos… más bien, la primera del resto de nuestras navidades, amor.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y se sostuvieron la mirada por unos momentos. Fue Lisa quien, con una sonrisa traviesa, rompió aquella pausa dramática.

- ¿Tenemos que pararnos debajo del muérdago para besarnos ahora?

- Nope… - Rick negó con la cabeza. – Vamos a imaginarnos que todo el techo está hecho de muérdago¿de acuerdo?

- Me parece una excelente idea, general Hunter.

Lisa susurró aquellas palabras contra los labios de Rick. Volvieron a besarse, pero aquel beso terminó pronto, pues el piloto se separó súbitamente de ella. Sus ojos resplandecían con emoción contenida… y con un brillo travieso que era, Lisa pensó, literalmente como el de un niño en una mañana de navidad.

- ¡Hey, ahora podemos intercambiar nuestros regalos¿Cierto?

- Sí, ahora es un buen momento. – Lisa lo besó en la punta de la nariz.

Los dos se acercaron al arbolito de navidad, debajo del cual estaban varias cajas de regalos. La luz mortecina del fuego que ardía en la chimenea le daba a aquella habitación un toque casi mágico que era complementado de una manera hermosa por las luces multicolores de los foquitos del arbolito. Los jóvenes esposos se sonrieron con cariño y fue Rick el primero que se apresuró a tomar una caja de debajo del árbol y entregársela a Lisa, mientras una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en sus labios.

- Tengo un regalo especial para ti, amor. – Rick le explicó. – Es difícil regalarle algo a una persona que lo tiene todo… así que pensé que éste regalo sería significativo para ti.

- ¡Rick! Tú sabes que cualquier cosa que venga de ti significa mucho para mí… además, quedamos en que no compraríamos regalos costosos ni nada, sino—

- ¡Lo sé! – El piloto sonrió emocionado. - ¡Sé que éste te va a encantar¡Ábrelo!

Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa al piloto y comenzó a abrir el paquete con emoción. En realidad no le dolía romper en pedazos el papel con el que su piloto amorosamente había envuelto su regalo, pues era un hecho probado por la ciencia que Rick jamás podría envolver decentemente ningún regalo en el universo. Era algo que simplemente escapaba de sus habilidades.

Cuando el papel estuvo en el suelo, Lisa abrió una caja que era relativamente pesada. Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente cuando vio el contenido de la misma: un pergamino elegantemente enmarcado en madera con su nombre escrito en exquisita caligrafía cursiva.

- Creo que debo explicarte de qué se trata. – Rick le acarició la mejilla.

- ¿Sí? – Lisa lo miró, expectante.

- Bien… ¿Recuerdas aquella vez, cuando te di tu anillo de compromiso?

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – Los ojos de Lisa brillaron con emoción contenida. - ¡Fue una de las cosas más románticas que has hecho por mí en tu vida, amor! Fuimos a las afueras de la ciudad y tú me dijiste que me regalarías una estrella y entonces…

Rick se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios antes de continuar.

- Pues lo que tienes en las manos es mi promesa cumplida, amor. – Rick sonrió arrogantemente. - ¿Has escuchado hablar del Registro Internacional de Estrellas? – Lisa asintió levemente y el piloto siguió hablando. – Ahora está manejado por el departamento de astronomía de la dirección científica del GTU… ellos llevan el registro de las estrellas y los nombres que se les dan… así que pensé que si tú eras mi estrella, lo más lógico sería tener a una estrella verdadera nombrada en honor a ti, amor… en realidad con esto le estoy haciendo un favor a la humanidad porque ¿sabes algo? Pienso que llegará un tiempo en el que muchas calles, muchas escuelas, muchas bases militares, muchas naves estelares e incluso ésta estrella, llevarán el nombre de Lisa Hayes… yo solo me estoy adelantando un poco a lo que irremediablemente llegará.

Lisa, quien ya no podía contener las lágrimas de emoción y felicidad que escurrían por su rostro, se rió con aquella ocurrencia de su piloto, mientras leía el certificado que tenía en las manos y que, oficialmente establecía las coordenadas astronómicas de la estrella que a partir del día 21 de diciembre del año 2012 llevaba el nombre de Lisa Hayes.

Dentro del paquete también estaba incluido un folleto con toda la información de la estrella en cuestión, una tabla astronómica y un mapa estelar con las coordenadas de la estrella y su exacta localización en el cielo nocturno. Además de eso, el paquete incluía un pequeño dije de plata en forma de estrella, con el nombre y las coordenadas de su estrella, un mapa estelar enmarcado, en un marco más sencillo, mostrando la localización de la estrella y su nombre y finalmente, una carta oficial en donde el Departamento de Astronomía de la Dirección General de Ciencia y Tecnología del GTU hacía la declaratoria formal del nombramiento de dicha estrella.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que Lisa pudiera reaccionar a aquel regalo que mantenía en su regazo. Rick la observaba sonriente, sin perder detalle de su rostro. Aquello le había gustado y eso hacía que el piloto sintiera que todo había valido la pena. Ella finalmente lo miró y movió sus labios para pronunciar alguna palabra… palabra que jamás llegó a formarse en su boca. El piloto sonrió y asintió, dándole a entender que él entendía su silencio.

Lisa se acercó a Rick y le pasó su brazo libre alrededor del cuello para atraerlo en un cálido abrazo. Él colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y la besó en la mejilla mientras escuchaba que ella, con voz suave le susurraba al oído un breve "Gracias, amor" que para él fue la mejor recompensa que hubiera podido pedir.

- De nada. – El le respondió. – Eres mi estrella, Lisa… ahora, cada vez que vea al cielo y localice tu estrella… nuestra estrella… voy a pensar en ti y será como si tú estuvieras junto a mí, donde sea que estemos.

- Rick, amor… - Lisa lo estaba besando en el cuello. - ¿Cómo es que se te ocurren esta clase de regalos? Yo jamás pensé que—es decir, nunca nadie… tú— ¡Oh, Rick… no sé ni qué decir¡Eres increíble, piloto¡Te amo!

- Eso, mi vida, es todo lo que yo necesito escuchar…

El piloto la miró a los ojos y la besó en los labios antes de sonreírle y tomar el cuadro en sus manos para que ambos pudieran verlo. Los dos lo examinaron con curiosidad e interés. No sólo el marco y el pergamino eran bonitos y elegantes, sino que además el hecho de que el nombre de Lisa estuviera ahí le daba al ensamble un aspecto muy especial.

- ¿Piensas ponerlo en tu oficina? Creo que se vería muy bien por allá¿sabes? Y en cuanto los cielos estén más despejados, podemos salir al mismo lugar en donde te di el anillo de compromiso… llevarnos el telescopio y hacer un picnic nocturno para pasar la noche localizando y contemplando esa hermosa estrellita llamada Lisa Hayes.

- ¡Rick, no sabes cómo ni cuánto te amo, piloto¡NO tienes idea! – Lisa se dejó ir a sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo repetidamente en los labios.

- Hmmm… ¿Asumo que te gustó tu regalo?

- ¿Lo dudas? – Lisa le acarició el rostro. – Bueno, tengo que corresponder… aunque después de esto mi regalo parece tonto…

- ¡Por favor, Lisa! Me has dado tantos regalos tan maravillosos en el tiempo que hemos estado juntos… ni siquiera te atrevas a decir eso, porque—

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – Lisa concedió. – En ese caso, toma… no es mucho pero, pienso que puede gustarte y definitivamente sé que te será muy útil.

Rick tomó la cajita que Lisa le entregaba y la abrió con cuidado… o al menos con toda la delicadeza que pudo manejar mientras Lisa lo apresuraba a que no perdiera tiempo y abriera aquel regalo.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios del piloto y sus ojos danzaron alegremente, yendo del regalo que sostenía en sus manos a Lisa y de vuelta a su regalo… sacó de la cajita un pequeño teléfono celular negro con el escudo del Skull en una carátula y el de la RDF en la otra. El piloto se rió emocionado y comenzó a examinar su nuevo juguete.

- ¡Es el A2-73! – Rick anunció. - ¡Dios, Max se va a _morir _de envidia cuando vea esto! Pero Lisa… pensé que éste celular era apenas un prototipo.

- Sí, para el público en general lo es. Esta es la versión que la compañía de telecomunicaciones hizo para los altos dirigentes del GTU… y para los altos dirigentes de la RDF. – La almirante le guiñó el ojo. – El rango tiene sus privilegios, amor.

- ¡Eso puedo verlo¡Lisa…! Mi celular viejo… ya está muy maltratado y la mayor parte de las veces tengo que patearlo para hacerlo funcionar… yo— éste celular…

- No es un celular en el sentido estricto de la palabra. – Lisa le explicó. – En realidad es un teléfono satelital. Está conectado directamente con los satélites militares, lo que significa que siempre estarás comunicado, sin importar en dónde estés. Tiene cobertura mundial y—bueno… - Los ojos de Lisa brillaron. – Al parecer en poco tiempo la cobertura se va a ampliar para los oficiales militares hasta el Satélite Fábrica, la Base Apolo y cualquier nave espacial que navegue entre la Tierra y Marte… eso depende del alcance de nuestros satélites.

- ¡Que maravilla!

- Además tiene muchas utilidades que ya irás descubriendo, amor… la mejor de todas es que… ¿ves éste botoncito azul por aquí?

- Sí….

- Tienes la opción de videoconferencia… con alguien que tenga acceso a un módulo de videoconferencia o que tenga un teléfono similar al tuyo.

- ¿Alguien como tú, por ejemplo? – Rick le guiñó el ojo.

- O como Maistroff o el General Martín o—

Rick gruñó y silenció a Lisa con un beso mientras se quejaba de que ella le quitaba la emoción a todo. Sin embargo era más que obvio que el piloto estaba fascinado con su nuevo juguete, como Lisa lo había llamado. Era poderoso, era muy útil y era totalmente personalizado. Lisa se había tomado la molestia de mandar que se lo grabaran con los escudos del Skull y de la RDF e incluso con su nombre. ¡Aquel regalo era el mejor regalo que Rick hubiera podido haber recibido de ella!

Aunque claro que aunque esos fueron los regalos estrella de la noche, no fueron los únicos. Los dos habían decidido darse cuantos pequeños regalos fuera posible… la mayoría de ellos en realidad eran pequeñas cositas que tenían más que nada la función de hacer reír al otro o enternecerlo…

Así Rick le regaló a Lisa un reloj para su dormitorio… un reloj de pared bastante peculiar. La carátula blanca estaba enmarcada por un marco negro. Todos los números aparecían amontonados en la esquina inferior izquierda del reloj mientras que, a las doce en punto, con letras gruesas estaban las palabras: **"¡No me importa!"**

Aquel regalo hizo las delicias de la almirante Hayes, quien no pudo dejar de reír en un buen rato ante el descaro de su piloto favorito, quien le explicaba que a partir de ese momento declaraba su dormitorio como "_zona libre de tiempo_".

Y como respuesta a aquel regalo tan original y espontáneo, Lisa premió a Rick con una taza que ella misma había mandado hacer para su piloto. Era una taza para café blanca, sencilla, común… aunque su verdadero valor estribaba en que, alrededor de la taza, con la caligrafía de Lisa estaban escritas 100 palabras que definían al piloto, según su almirante.

Aquella letanía contenía palabras como _"adorable, amable, apuesto, divertido, detallista, gracioso, confiable, sexy, inteligente, brillante, sensible, aventurero, juguetón, leal, amoroso, cariñoso, comprensivo…"_ hasta llegar a los 100 adjetivos. El remate de aquella taza tan original y particular era un pequeño corazón rojo que con letras blancas decía: _"Con amor, Lisa"._

Aquella taza encantó al piloto, quien pasó un buen rato admirando aquella obra de arte, mientras Lisa le explicaba que había encontrado un lugar en el centro comercial en donde imprimían esa clase de artículos, trasfiriendo incluso su propia caligrafía. Le explicó que en realidad no había sido difícil elegir esos 100 adjetivos, pues ella pensaba todo eso y más de él.

Sin embargo Rick se empeño en que, mientras él se acurrucaba contra el cuerpo de Lisa, ella le leyera una a una esas palabras… mientras él la besaba suavemente en el cuello y en la mejilla. Esa era una taza que definitivamente iría a parar a su oficina de campo, para que todos los pilotos pudieran verla y se murieran de envidia, según sus propias palabras.

Además de eso, el piloto recibió una navaja suiza multifuncional, algo de ropa, algunos DVD's, un par de videojuegos de simuladores de cazas clásicos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, complementado con un set de controles que se conectaba directamente al aparato de videojuegos, simulando verdaderos controles de avión.

También recibió una agenda electrónica para que le fuera más fácil organizar su día y otros regalitos que le encantaron… incluyendo un pequeño aparato de karaoke que ella le regaló con la idea de que él se ofendería, perfectamente conciente de que Rick no era gran amante del canto.

Pero para su sorpresa, aquel aparatito pareció emocionar al joven general, quien sin embargo condicionó su uso únicamente al seguro ambiente familiar… nadie fuera de ellos dos debería saber de la existencia de ese aparato. Aquello enterneció a Lisa, pues dejaba en evidencia el hecho de que Rick se sentía tan cómodo con ella, que no le importaba incluso hacer cosas que eran tan extrañas para él… como cantar.

Pero el piloto no se quedó atrás y Lisa recibió de él varias camisetas de colores, con estampados de diversos animalitos bastante simpáticos en ellas: caballos, pollos, perros, aves e incluso una criatura que tenía un misterioso parecido a una comadreja… bastante tierna, pero una comadreja al fin. Aquello provocó algunas risas desenfrenadas a la vez que algunas demostraciones gratuitas de karate, full contact y box por parte de la siempre atlética almirante Hayes.

También recibió varios CDs de música, una caja con DVD's de sus películas musicales favoritas, desde _"Cantando Bajo la Lluvia_" hasta los grandes musicales de Andrew Lloyd Webber y claro, una copia de _"The Lord of the Dance"_; recibió además una caja de sus chocolates favoritos y algunos libros.

Al final de la velada, los dos se quedaron sentados en el suelo, entre el nidito que se había formado a su alrededor con los cojines, los restos de papel para regalo, las cajas y una frazada que había quedado por ahí. Los dos se miraban insistentemente sin poder quitarse los ojos de encima. Las sonrisas que ambos tenían en sus rostros y sus miradas tiernas eran el mejor testimonio de lo bien que la habían pasado esa noche.

- Gracias, Rick… - La voz de Lisa se escuchó tierna y cargada de afecto. – Por todo.

El piloto sacudió la cabeza y se acercó para acunar la mejilla de Lisa en su mano y acercarla hacia él.

- Gracias a ti, mi amor… gracias por una nochebuena perfecta. – Rick susurró casi contra sus labios. - ¡Siempre la paso tan bien contigo!

- Y yo contigo, mi cielo.

- Oye… ¿Te gustaría estrenar el aparato karaoke?

- Rick… - Lisa se rió. - ¿A estas horas?

- ¡Vamos! No es tan tarde… y en vista de que no tenemos vecinos que se puedan quejar… - El piloto le guiñó el ojo. – Es la ventaja de vivir en la punta del cerro.

- No vivimos en la punta del cerro… solamente en lo alto de una colina.

- ¡Tecnicismos, Lisa! – Rick se puso de pie de un salto y la tomó de las manos para que ella hiciera lo mismo. - ¡Ven, vamos!

- Pero…

- Solo una canción… o dos… además, tú me regalaste ese juguetito, ahora vas a tener que aguantarte.

- ¡Eres terrible, Rick! – Lisa no paraba de reír. - ¡Terrible!

En menos de diez minutos el piloto, haciendo gala de su talento natural con los aparatos eléctricos, ya había instalado el karaoke a la televisión y había colocado uno de los discos. Lisa jugueteaba con un micrófono, meditando si aquello había sido una buena idea… en su momento había pensado que haría rabiar a Rick, pero ahora parecía que su pequeña broma le había explotado en el rostro… y a decir verdad aquello la divertía bastante.

Cuando el piloto comenzó a cantar, a voz en cuello y con el micrófono para amplificar la magnitud de su desafinación, Lisa tuvo que cubrirse las orejas con las manos e involuntariamente un gesto de dolor apareció en su rostro. La melodiosa voz de su esposo sonaba casi como si alguien estuviera rasguñando un pizarrón. Pero Rick estaba disfrutando aquella tortura inflingida a su adorable esposa. No dejaba de brincar por toda la estancia, ni de hacer poses y gestos de músico de rock.

Al final Lisa decidió que no iba a sufrir en solitario, así que saltó al ruedo y comenzó a cantar a dúo con Rick de la manera más escandalosa y desafinada que pudo. Aquello les provocó tanta risa, que había momentos en los que debían dejar de cantar para doblarse a gusto y reír a todo lo que sus pulmones les permitían.

El hecho de que Rick se las ingeniara para cambiar la letra de las canciones tampoco ayudaba… y los resultados eran tan absurdamente divertidos, que Lisa sinceramente no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había reído tanto.

Finalmente una canción comenzó… una canción que Rick recordó…

Había sido el invierno pasado, casi al inicio de su relación con Lisa. No recordaba lo que él había estado hablando con Max, mientras su amigo lo llevaba a casa después de un día de trabajo… pero había escuchado esa canción en el radio e inmediatamente su corazón había volado a Lisa… tal y como en ese momento. Ella aún seguía riéndose incontrolablemente, pero cuando escuchó que Rick, misteriosamente había comenzado a cantar de una manera seria, ella tuvo que detenerse y escucharlo… el piloto, con el micrófono contra sus labios, le sonreía cariñosamente mientras cantaba aquella canción… casi de la misma manera en como había cantado para ella en ese café karaoke el Día de San Valentín…

_-_

_Oh my life is changing every day in every possible way_

_Though my dreams, it's never quite as it seems_

_Never quite as it seems._

-

Lisa sonrió y tomó su micrófono para cantar la siguiente estrofa, sin dejar de mirar a su esposo a los ojos:

_-_

_I know I felt like this before but now I'm feeling it even more_

_Because it came from you_

_Then I open up and see, the person fumbling here is me_

_A different way to be_

_I want more, impossible to ignore, impossible to ignore._

_They'll come true, impossible not to do, impossible not to do._

-

Rick le devolvió a Lisa una sonrisa radiante cuando ella se acercó a él casi para susurrarle esas últimas palabras al oído. Y era cierto lo que Lisa había cantado para él: ella se había sentido enamorada antes, pero jamás como se sentía estando con Rick y eso tenía una explicación perfectamente lógica y era que el piloto era el amor de su vida y él la amaba como jamás nunca nadie la había amado antes… y era cierto, la siempre disciplinada y controlada Lisa Hayes había andado dando tumbos con sus sentimientos hacia el piloto… aquello sin duda había sido una experiencia muy diferente para ella… y tratándose de Rick siempre quería más… jamás parecía saciarse de él… jamás podía ignorar o negar lo que sentía por él… lo que él la hacía sentir.

El piloto ya había tomado en sus manos la tarea de terminar con la última parte de esa canción. Se acercó a Lisa y la tomó de la mano, colocándosela sobre el corazón mientras la miraba a los ojos, sin dejar de cantar:

_-_

_Now I tell you openly, you have my heart so don't hurt me,_

_For__ what I couldn't find._

_Talk to me amazing mind, so understanding and so kind_

_You're everything to me._

-

Aquello fue lo más lejos que el piloto pudo llegar con su interpretación, antes de soltar el micrófono y cerrar sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de Lisa. La última estrofa de la canción se dejó escuchar en el aparato de karaoke, pero ya ninguno de los dos estaba en este mundo… mientras los dos se besaban apasionadamente, ambos se perdieron por completo en ese mundo que solo les pertenecía a ellos.

_-_

_Oh, my life, is changing every day in every possible way_

_Though my dreams, it's never quite as it seems,_

'_cause you're a dream to me._

-

Inadvertidamente el piloto había empujado a Lisa hasta recargarla contra el muro a sus espaldas. En el marco de la puerta, que comunicaba la estancia de la televisión con el pasillo que iba a la sala, había colgada una ramita de muérdago, aunque en aquellos momentos ninguno de los dos lo había notado, tan absortos como estaban uno con el otro… y tan completamente fulminados, rendidos ante el hechizo de aquel beso.

- ¡Wow! – Rick suspiró cuando se separaron, apenas el espacio suficiente para tomar aire.

Sus ojos se entreabrieron y sonrió con ternura al ver la mirada que Lisa le dedicaba y el amor que parecía escurrirle por los ojos.

- No cantas tan mal, Hunter. Pero por el bien de la humanidad, jamás renuncies a tu trabajo en la RDF para ser cantante¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Me quedo como cantante de regadera entonces?

- Creo que es más seguro para todos. – Lisa asintió con una sonrisa juguetona. – Excepto probablemente para mí, cuando nos bañamos juntos.

Rick se rió y la contempló por unos segundos, antes de que una sonrisa traviesa apareciera en su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

El piloto no contestó, pero la manera en que sus ojos se elevaron hizo que Lisa, involuntariamente mirara hacia arriba, sólo para encontrarse que estaban parados debajo de la ramita de muérdago.

- ¡Oooh! – Ella se hizo la sorprendida. - ¡Muérdago¿Quién lo hubiera sospechado¿Y qué va a hacer al respecto, general Hunter?

- Bueno, almirante Hayes. – Rick la abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a mecerse suavemente. – No sé usted pero esos besos tradicionales no son dignos de estas celebraciones navideñas.

- ¿Y qué tiene en mente? – Lisa respondió divertida, ansiosa por saber con qué locura saldría ahora su piloto.

- ¿Qué le parecerían unos… besos de ametralladora?

Antes de que Lisa pudiera siquiera preguntar, Rick ya había tomado su rostro entre sus manos y a toda velocidad le estaba plantando besos firmes y un tanto agresivos en cualquier lugar de su rostro, de su cabeza y cuello que pudiera alcanzar, mientras hacía ruiditos como si fuera una ametralladora. Aquello le provocó una risa incontrolable a la acribillada almirante Lisa Hayes… risa que la dejó sin aliento y que, eventualmente, contagió al piloto provocando que aquel violento ataque finalmente terminara.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa intentó protestar, pero terminó por reír. - ¿Cómo es que se te ocurren esas cosas¡Estás loco, amor!

- Hmmm… loco de amor tal vez. – Le guiñó el ojo. - ¿O qué? - ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

Lisa asintió levemente mientras una pequeña sonrisita tierna aparecía en sus labios. Tomó el rostro de su piloto en sus manos y lo acercó a ella para murmurar casi contra su boca.

- ¿Qué te parecerían los besitos de mariposa?

- ¿De mariposa…?

Como respuesta, Lisa se acercó a él y comenzó a hacerle rosquillitas en el rostro utilizando únicamente sus pestañas. Aquello fue tan inesperado que hizo que el piloto se estremeciera incontrolablemente de la cabeza a los pies y dejara escapar un suspiro profundo que salió directamente de su alma.

- ¡Oh, Lisa…! – Rick gimió, maravillándose como siempre de esa capacidad de dar ternura y cariño que era tan innata en su mujer.

- Bien… - Lisa le sonrió cuando terminó con su demostración. - ¿Qué te parece¿Tienes algo mejor?

El piloto, que había quedado algo atontado con aquellos besitos de mariposa, lo pensó por unos segundos, para después tomar a Lisa por los hombros y comenzar a restregar suavemente su mejilla contra la de ella.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió. - ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

- ¡Besos de cachetito!

- ¡Esos no existen!

- ¡Los acabo de inventar! Además, si existen los besos de ojo—

- ¡De mariposa! – Lisa corrigió, sin dejar de reírse. – Y también existen los besos esquimales, pero no los de cachetito.

- ¿Esquimales? – Rick se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. - ¿Cómo son?

- Bueno, son algo así…

Lisa se acercó a Rick y comenzó a acariciar su nariz con la de ella, provocando que él comenzara a reír divertido, pero disfrutando de aquella experiencia.

- ¡Besos de nariz!

- Esquimales. – Lisa corrigió.

- ¡No me digas¿A eso fuiste a Alaska entonces¿A aprender como besan los esquimales? Hmmm… y dime, Hayes ¿a cuántas focas besaste?

- ¡Rick Hunter! – Lisa amenazó, separándose de él y entrecerrando los ojos, lista para atacar.

- ¡Yo te voy a enseñar algo mucho mejor… jamás he estado en Francia pero… a éste le llaman el beso francés!

Sin más preámbulos y sin darle siquiera tiempo a su esposa de prepararse, mucho menos de defenderse, Rick la abrazó estrechamente, cerrándole cualquier posibilidad de escape y atrapó sus labios, besándola con tanta pasión y tanto deseo que Lisa no pudo evitar el entreabrir su boca, dándole acceso total, ilimitado e incondicional a su piloto. Sus lenguas se encontraron y aquel beso se hizo más profundo, más íntimo y más cargado de deseo y necesidad.

Los dos comenzaban a sentir que el oxigeno les estaba faltando… sentían sus piernas debilitándose bajo su peso, a tal grado que tuvieron que buscar apoyo en el muro a sus espaldas… y entonces fue la cabeza la que les comenzó a dar vueltas y sus corazones amenazaban con estallar en sus pechos en cualquier segundo. Pero ni eso parecía hacerlos renunciar a ese firme propósito de estar tan íntimamente unidos en ese beso como fuera humanamente posible.

Después de varios minutos de dulce tortura, finalmente la necesidad de aire fue más fuerte que la pasión y tuvieron que separarse lenta y reluctantemente, como si les fuera doloroso hacerlo… y aún entonces, mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento, ninguno de los dos dejaba de darse suaves besitos en los labios, en la frente, en las mejillas… en donde les fuera posible hacerlo.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes! – Rick susurró sin aliento. – Esta ha sido… la mejor nochebuena de mi vida…

- La mía también, amor… ¡Te amo, Rick¡Te adoro aunque seas un piloto alocado! Eres mi piloto alocado y eso es lo único que me importa.

- Tu piloto. – Rick se rió suavemente. – Me gusta como se escucha eso cuando me lo dices…

- Amor… - Lisa lo miró a los ojos con una mirada que hizo que el corazón de Rick se derritiera. – Hay algo más para ti en tu botita navideña.

- ¿En la repisa de la chimenea?

Lisa asintió entusiastamente y luego se mordió el labio inferior, mientras le lanzaba a Rick una mirada que lo puso en órbita.

- No pensarías que la iba a dejar vacía… ¿Cierto?

El piloto sonrió y se dejó llevar por ella de regreso a la sala, directamente hasta donde estaban colgadas sus botitas… el lugar exacto donde toda aquella locura había comenzado hacía ya varias horas. Lisa lo motivó, con un movimiento de cabeza, a que buscara su regalito en el interior de la bota, lo cuál el piloto hizo sin que ella se lo tuviera que decir dos veces.

Pero lo único que encontró fue un boletito… uno que el reconoció como los boletos del antiguo teleférico que llevaba de la colonia militar al SDF-1… el medio de transporte que Lisa y él solían utilizar, hacía ya tantos ayeres. Miró a Lisa, sintiéndose un poco confundido y ella le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

- De acuerdo, fue el único boleto que encontré en toda la casa. – Ella concedió, echándole los brazos al cuello a su piloto.

- ¿Un boleto del teleférico? Yo… no entiendo…

- ¡No, bobo! – Lisa le hizo una suave caricia en la punta de la nariz. – ¿No leíste lo que está escrito con tinta invisible?

Rick soltó una carcajada y abrazó a Lisa alrededor de la cintura para atraerla contra su cuerpo. No sabía a donde quería llegar ella con aquello, pero lo que fuera que Lisa tuviera en mente, le estaba encantando.

- Lo siento mucho, almirante… dejé mi visor especial para leer tinta invisible en mis otros pantalones… ¿Me podría informar que es lo que dice esa tinta tan peculiar?

- Dice que éste… - Lisa puso el boletito en el bolsillo de su piloto. – Es un pasaje personal e intransferible y sin retorno… directamente a _La-la-land. _

Los ojos del piloto centellaron y una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Y qué tan lejos queda ese lugar, hermosa?

- Tan lejos como tú quieras que quede, amor. – Lisa le respondió seductoramente con un guiño travieso.

- ¿Y usted viene conmigo, almirante?

- Yo… yo soy quien te va a llevar allá, piloto. – Dijo Lisa atrapando el labio inferior de Rick en los suyos para succionárselo juguetonamente. - ¿Qué dices… vienes?

- Hmmm… ¿Hay besos franceses en La-la-land?

Lisa negó con la cabeza y le lanzó a su piloto una sonrisa predadora y una mirada que hubiera sido capaz de derretir el hielo de Alaska.

- Permíteme mostrarte el beso estilo Ciudad Macross… y espero que haya suficiente muérdago en la casa porque te aseguro que nos va a hacer falta…

- ¡Lisa!

Pero la almirante ya no lo escuchó. Ya había empujado al piloto hasta el sofá de la sala, justo frente a donde el fuego seguía ardiendo en la chimenea y ya lo estaba besando con tanto amor, con tanta urgencia y con tanta pasión, que él decidió que si su fin estaba cerca, ya ni siquiera valía la pena luchar.

Sin embargo, tras ese violento ataque inicial y una vez que había sometido a su piloto a su voluntad, inmovilizándolo debajo de su cuerpo sobre el sofá, los besos de Lisa comenzaron a hacerse más suaves, más prometedores, más tiernos.

El piloto comenzó a responder de la misma manera, mientras sus manos traviesas encontraban su camino debajo del suéter de Lisa, para acariciar su espalda desnuda. Sonrió contra los labios de la almirante cuando sintió que ella se arqueó involuntariamente y dejó escapar un suspiro de placer. Él sabía que había hecho algo bien y aquello lo emocionaba y lo motivaba a seguir adelante.

Con el suave rumor de sus besos, sus suspiros, sus palabras cariñosas y sus expresiones de placer, poco a poco la ropa que ambos estaban usando comenzó a quedar esparcida por el suelo de la sala. A pesar de que la noche era fría, ellos no parecían sentirlo. En esos momento estaban en el lugar más tibio del universo: completamente desnudos, en brazos uno del otro.

- ¿No tienes frío? – Se aventuró a preguntar el piloto, siempre preocupado por el bienestar de su mujer.

Lisa levantó la mirada para clavarla en los ojos de su esposo. Él la miró, un tanto confundido al notar la manera en como súbitamente los ojos de ella parecían estar brillando con lágrimas contenidas.

- Lisa, amor… ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó él en un susurro.

- Nada… - Lisa sacudió la cabeza y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su piloto. – Es que… hace dos años… en la Nochebuena tú—tú me preguntaste lo mismo, Rick… que si no tenía frío…

- Lisa…

- En ese entonces sí que tenía frío, amor… siempre tenía frío… pero no esa noche. Esa noche me dio todo el calor que había necesitado durante tanto tiempo… aunque fuera solo por unos momentos. Tú me dijiste que…

- ¡Shhhh! – El piloto la silenció con un beso en la frente. – Te dije que me alegraba que hubieras decidido quedarte porque yo no quería estar solo.

- Así es…

- Ahora me doy cuenta de que no hablaba de esa noche… creo que estaba hablando de mi vida, amor… ¡Gracias por quedarte, Lisa! Gracias por no dejarme solo… gracias por estar aquí conmigo. Lo dije entonces y lo reitero ahora: tú, Lisa Hayes, eres la mejor compañía que yo podría tener… ahora y siempre.

- ¡Dios, Rick… quisiera que pudiera decirte cuánto te amo!

- Pero no me respondiste, preciosa… - El piloto le sonrió y la besó en el cabello. - ¿Estás bien¿No tienes frío?

- ¿Tienes que preguntarlo, amor? – Lisa le respondió con una mirada hambrienta.

- Supongo que no. – Rick se rió y cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Lisa posarse en su cuello.

Mientras Lisa recorría con sus labios cada milímetro del cuello de Rick y él, con su cabeza echada hacia atrás y una expresión de absoluto arrobamiento en su rostro, correspondía a aquellas caricias, recorriendo la espalda de Lisa de arriba abajo… desde sus hombros hasta la parte más baja de su cuerpo y de regreso.

Aquello estaba provocando que ella se estremeciera de placer y de amor por su piloto que, en un momento y con un movimiento certero, invirtió posiciones para cubrirla con su propio cuerpo, mientras comenzaba a besarla en el pecho, en las clavículas y en sus hombros y ella recorría su espalda con la punta de sus dedos, haciendo que el piloto gimiera de placer contra su piel.

Muchas de las tradiciones navideñas que durarían por siempre en la casa de la familia Hunter-Hayes dieron inicio esa noche… sin embargo, ni Lisa ni Rick volverían a ver un arbolito de navidad en su vida, sin recordar aquella primera navidad que pasaron juntos… juntos como esposos, juntos como familia e íntimamente unidos de todas las maneras en que podían unirse: espiritual, emocional, físicamente.

Aquella noche hicieron el amor al ritmo titilante de los foquitos navideños… aquella noche exorcizaron definitivamente todos los fantasmas, todos los demonios, todos los miedos y todas las inseguridades que aún los llegaban a atormentar de vez en cuando.

Esa Nochebuena fue un nuevo comienzo para ellos. En aquella noche oscura y nublada, las estrellas brillaron para ellos con tanta intensidad y tan magníficamente como jamás lo habían hecho antes… aquella noche se sentía mágica, especial, como si un ciclo finalmente terminara… como si un nuevo camino se abriera ante ellos, mostrándoles un horizonte lleno de esperanzas, de sueños cumplidos, de alegrías, de amor… esa noche se sentía casi como una victoria. Era como si después de una larga lucha finalmente hubieran ganado la batalla.

Esa Nochebuena entre ellos solo había amor. Ese amor puro, incondicional, lleno de luz, de energía y de promesas que no pide nada, pero que lo da todo… el amor que existía entre dos almas que a pesar del la distancia que parecía separarlas, finalmente se habían encontrado… dos corazones que, como dos estrellas fugaces, finalmente habían caído en su lugar… finalmente habían encontrado su sitio en el universo, su rol en el orden cósmico y ese pequeño pedazo de eternidad al que ambos pertenecían: ese momento, ahí, en ese instante… uno en los brazos del otro en una fría noche de diciembre. Aquella había sido una noche perfecta. ---

-

* * *

**NOTAS AL CAPÍTULO**: 

- En esta ocasión publiqué éste nuevo capítulo el día miércoles y no el jueves como usualmente acostumbro por la simple razón de que, de acuerdo a la cronología de Macross, un 10 de octubre como hoy, pero del año 2012, nuestros queridos H2 celebraron su matrimonio y me pareció una buena manera de festejar esa fecha.

- Por motivos de trabajo y algunas cuestiones académicas, las siguientes semanas estarán algo complicadas para mí. Por lo mismo, y apelando a su comprensión, les informo que la próxima actualización no vendrá sino hasta la primera semana de noviembre. Espero que no haya inconvenientes al respecto.

- Ahora, notas al capítulo en sí: las dos canciones que aparecen en éste capítulo son _"Amigos para siempre"_ interpretada por Sarah Brightman y José Carreras, tema de los Juegos Olímpicos de Barcelona 1992 y _"Dreams"_ de los Cranberries.

- Sobre la estrella que Rick le regala a Lisa. No es invento mío. Desde 1979 cualquier persona puede darle el nombre que desee a una estrella. Aclarando que este no es un enlace patrocinado, sino simple y sencillamente un servicio a la comunidad, para más informes pueden visitar los sitios: starregistry punto com o bien estrellas punto com. Y una disculpa por colocar las direcciones web de esa manera, pero éste sitio no acepta ninguna otra.

- Finalmente y como siempre, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews, que me han mandado e-mails o que me han contactado por msn. Ustedes saben que sus comentarios significan mucho para mí. Y un reconocimiento muy especial a mi solitario piloto de pruebas de éste capítulo en particular, Mal Theisman (autor de la excelente historia "_Momentos de Desición_"), por haber permanecido en la trinchera a lo largo de todo éste capítulo que fue uno de los más largos y tardados de escribir.

- ¡Nos vemos en noviembre!

-

* * *

.: GTO - MX :.

* * *


	44. El final del 2012

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o O o**

-

* * *

**EL FINAL DEL 2012**

- - -

La mañana de Navidad…

Después de una noche en la que bien poco habían dormido, Lisa y Rick descansaban plácidamente en su cama, profundamente dormidos sin que les importara el tiempo. La noche anterior había sido suya, única y exclusivamente suya para demostrarse su amor de mil maneras diferentes y ambos habían terminado agotados, exhaustos, ebrios de felicidad y perfectamente felices. Pero se habían entregado al sueño hasta el amanecer y aquella noche de insomnio estaba cobrando su cuota.

Los dos estaban tendidos de costado, Rick abrazando a su esposa posesivamente por la espalda, mientras mantenía su rostro escondido en sus cabellos color miel que olían a eternidad. Ella, a pesar de estar profundamente dormida, mantenía una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios y sus manos sobre las de su piloto, que se cerraban alrededor de su cintura.

Sus respiraciones eran rítmicas y acompasadas y en sus rostros había tal expresión de paz y de tranquilidad que era como si nada les preocupara en el mundo… y en cierta manera, esa mañana, así era. Después de la noche tan hermosa que habían vivido juntos desde que habían comenzado a celebrar su Nochebuena la tarde anterior, todo había sido alegría y felicidad para ellos. Y el broche de oro, definitivamente, había sido aquel apasionado ritual de amor al que se habían entregado los dos, sin reservas, hasta dejarse mutuamente exhaustos pero totalmente satisfechos y felices.

Pasado un buen rato, en el que los dos habían permanecido perfectamente inmóviles, fue Lisa quien hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible… aunque de la manera en que Rick la sostenía, tan íntimamente cerca de su cuerpo, él podía, aún en sueños, sentir el movimiento más insignificante de su esposa. El piloto gruñó, como protestando por aquel movimiento que interrumpió su pacífico descanso. Como respuesta, Lisa se movió aún más perceptiblemente y él contraatacó, apretándola aún más contra su cuerpo y dejando escapar una serie de gruñiditos y gemidos suaves contra el cuello de ella.

Quizás fue aquello lo que finalmente hizo que Lisa entreabriera los ojos, parpadeando repetidamente para sacudirse el sueño de encima, para después estirarse perezosamente, aunque sin poder borrarse la sonrisa de los labios.

- ¡Hmmmmñññ! – Rick protestó adormilado. - ¡Cinco minutos más!

Lisa se quedó perfectamente inmóvil y su sonrisa se hizo más grande y más radiante cuando sintió el aliento de su esposo contra su cuello. Sus manos comenzaron a subir y bajar por los brazos de su piloto y eso pareció arrullarlo, pues volvió a quedarse quieto y su respiración volvió a tomar su ritmo acompasado.

- Todos los minutos que quieras, amor. – Lisa susurró, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos. – Hoy no hay prisa…

Pero más que volver a dormir, Lisa cayó en un estado de relajamiento profundo, motivado quizás por aquel pequeño pedacito de cielo en el que se encontraba en esos momentos, entre los brazos de su esposo, totalmente rodeada por él, por su calor, por su aroma, su piel, sintiendo su aliento en su cuello y el palpitar de su corazón contra su espalda.

Con los ojos cerrados y sin dejar de acariciar a Rick, Lisa comenzó a recordar todo lo que había vivido con él la noche anterior. Había sido una noche mágica… habían hecho de todo y se habían divertido en grande. Era sorprendente el hecho de que, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasaran juntos, ellos jamás se fastidiaban ni se aburrían uno del otro.

Siempre encontraban nuevas maneras de entretenerse, de divertirse, de hacerse rabiar, de reírse hasta que el estómago les doliera y las lágrimas les nublaran los ojos… entre ellos jamás había un momento aburrido. Entre ellos cada momento era memorable, cada instante era un acontecimiento digno de ser recordado; cada segundo era un recuerdo que atesorarían para siempre.

Aquella Nochebuena había sido una de las noches más divertidas y más inolvidables que Lisa recordaba haber pasado en su vida. Rick se las había arreglado para hacerla una noche especial en todo sentido.

- ¿Cómo le haces, amor? – Lisa susurró. - ¿Cómo te las ingenias para jamás dejar de sorprenderme ni de maravillarme con tus ocurrencias, tus detalles, tu sentido del humor, tu ternura… con tu amor?

La joven almirante Hayes suspiró profundamente y aquel suspiro terminó en una sonrisa radiante, hermosa y sincera que apareció en su rostro y se quedó ahí por un buen rato. Jamás en su vida había siquiera imaginado que algún día llegaría a ser tan feliz… tan absoluta y perfectamente feliz.

¿Cuándo, hacía tan solo un año, ella hubiera podido imaginar que Rick Hunter le regalaría literalmente una estrella? Ni en sus sueños más alocados, ni siquiera en sus fantasías más ardientes hubiera ella imaginado que pasaría una nochebuena haciendo el amor con su piloto al lado de la chimenea… o que por la mañana él la abrazaría de la manera en como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos… o que murmuraría su nombre en sueños como podía escucharlo justo en ese instante.

- Aquí estoy, amor… - Lisa susurró, apretándose aún más contra su esposo y sonriendo conmovida. - ¿Cómo puede ser posible que ame a éste hombre de ésta manera? Es demasiado amor… lo que siento por él me sobrepasa. A veces simplemente no sé qué hacer con esto que siento por Rick… ¡Lo amo tanto que a veces…!

El tren de pensamientos de Lisa se vio súbitamente interrumpido cuando sintió los labios suaves de su esposo plantándole un beso húmedo, tibio y prometedor en el cuello, justo en ese punto mágico que tenía en el lugar exacto donde su cuello y su hombro se encontraban.

Inconcientemente Lisa se acurrucó más estrechamente contra su piloto, si aquello era siquiera posible. Rick la apretó contra sí, sintiendo su cuerpo perfectamente amoldado al de su esposa y aceptó la invitación que ella le hizo cuando giró levemente la cabeza para presentarle sus labios entreabiertos. El amodorrado piloto rozó los labios de ella con suavidad y los dos, más que besarse, estuvieron acariciándose con los labios por un par de minutos.

- Buenos días, dormilón. – Lisa susurró, acariciándole el rostro.

Rick gruñó algo que sonó sospechosamente parecido a un "_buenos días_", pero Lisa no podía estar segura. Ella giró sobre sí para quedar tendida de espaldas y el piloto tomó aquello como una invitación personal e intransferible a recostarse en el pecho de Lisa, suspirando perezosamente y acomodándose hasta encontrar una posición cómoda. El hecho de que Lisa hubiera comenzado a acariciarle el cabello y la espalda no ayudaba mucho a que él terminara de despertarse.

- Lisa… - Finalmente él susurró. – Fue una hermosa noche… la pasé muy bien. Me gusta estar contigo. ¡Te amo, preciosa!

Lisa lo abrazó estrechamente y comenzó a besarlo en la frente mientras él sonreía y se estiraba, tratando de quitarse el sueño y la modorra de encima.

- Fue mágico. – Lisa contestó después de unos momentos. – Y muy especial… eso es lo que tú provocas, Rick. A tu lado todo es maravilloso.

- ¿Y me amas por eso? – Preguntó el amodorrado piloto con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Por eso y por mil cosas más. – Lisa concedió con una risita.

- ¿Por todas las cosas que pusiste en mi tacita? – Rick la besó en la punta de la nariz.

- Para empezar, sí…

Ella comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, haciendo que su piloto se enterneciera y la abrazara estrecha, pero cariñosamente contra su cuerpo. Las manos de Lisa subían y bajaban por la espalda del piloto mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella para comenzar a besarla en los labios.

La mañana era fría, pero Rick se sentía calientito y apapachable con la pijama de franela que traía puesta. Lisa simplemente no resistió la tentación de meter sus manos por debajo de la camisa de su piloto para acariciarle la piel desnuda de la espalda. Rick sonrió contra los labios de Lisa y decidió corresponder; su mano traviesa encontró su camino debajo de la camisa de la pijama de su mujer, para acariciarle el abdomen.

Aquel momento de íntima ternura fue interrumpido por el sonido lejano, pero no por eso menos molesto, del teléfono. Hacía mucho que ellos habían decidido sacar la línea telefónica de su habitación para evitar esa clase de interrupciones, así que el sonido venía del estudio. Los dos decidieron ignorarlo… pero justo antes de que la contestadora automática entrara, el teléfono dejó de sonar… para volver a hacerlo dos segundos después.

Rick y Lisa dejaron de besarse y miraron hacia la puerta de la habitación. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Fue hasta la tercera o cuarta serie de repiques que finalmente quien fuera que estuviera llamando dejó que la contestadora tomara el recado. Aún desde su habitación, los Hunter Hayes escucharon la voz festiva de Miriya, con un volumen tan alto que haría pensar que esa mañana, por algún insólito milagro navideño, había amanecido macronizada. Rick y Lisa intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! – La impredecible meltrán estaba gritando en el teléfono. – No sé si han visto la hora, pero más vale que ya se estén preparando para la comida navideña. ¡Max y yo cocinamos de todo! Los esperamos tan pronto como puedan… ¡Ya sálganse de esa cama! Los labios se les van a oxidar si siempre los mantienen húmedos… ¡Arriba, arriba, ARRIBA! Y no se molesten en desayunar… ¡Hay comida suficiente para alimentar a todo un ejército! O al menos para alimentar a cinco soldados, un bebé y un perro. ¡Los esperamos!

La llamada terminó abruptamente y Rick y Lisa, aún mirándose a los ojos, no pudieron menos que romper a reír con aquello. El piloto se inclinó para besar a Lisa en los labios, de una manera bastante juguetona está vez. Ella le acarició el cuello y sus manos bajaron hasta su pecho, empujándolo suavemente.

- Bien… creo que es hora de levantarnos. ¡Dios santo, son casi las once de la mañana! – Lisa miró por primera vez el reloj despertador.

- Con razón tengo hambre. – Rick se sentó en la cama y se estiró perezosamente. - ¿Quieres que prepare café o algo?

- No te molestes, amor. – Lisa se sentó a su lado y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro del piloto. – Ya escuchaste a Miriya, tienen comida suficiente… y tú sabes cómo son los Sterling, cuando dicen "_comida suficiente_" significa…

- Que nos tendrán comiendo sin parar durante todo el día y parte de la noche. – Rick giró levemente la cabeza para mirar a Lisa a los ojos y sonreírle. – De acuerdo… nada de desayuno. Pero si mis niveles de glucosa bajan y me desmayo…

Lisa lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y lo jaló hacia ella, besándolo sorpresiva e intempestivamente en los labios. Fue un beso corto, pero tan intenso y tan profundo que Rick estuvo cerca de volver a caer de espaldas en la cama. Cuando ella se separó de él, el piloto sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

- Eso mantendrá tus niveles de azúcar normales¿no te parece, amor?

- Ss—í. – El piloto tartamudeó.

Lisa se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana. Corrió las cortinas y la luz grisácea de aquella mañana invernal entró tímidamente a la habitación. La nieve se había acumulado en la cornisa de la ventana y Rick se estremeció solo al pensar lo frío que debía de estar el clima allá afuera. Pero la imagen de su esposa, desperezándose frente a la ventana, lo hizo entrar súbitamente en calor, sobre todo cuando Lisa se estiró y la piel de su abdomen quedó momentáneamente visible a los ojos del piloto.

- ¡Demonios, Hayes! – Rick murmuró. - ¡Eres hermosa!

Actuando como si no hubiera escuchado ese comentario, Lisa se acercó a Rick con una sonrisa en los labios, lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo ponerse de pie.

- Vamos amor, una ducha caliente nos caería muy bien para quitarnos el sueño de encima… ¿Vienes conmigo?

El piloto no le respondió verbalmente, pero la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, aunada a la mirada intensa que le dedicó a su esposa fueron suficientes para hacerle saber a Lisa que él la seguiría sin protestar al mismo infierno.

-

* * *

-

Era poco más de medio día cuando la Freelander de los Hunter se detuvo fuera de la casa de los Sterling. El día era helado y gris, pero ya no había nevado, lo cual era algo positivo. Mientras Rick iba a sacar un par de enormes bolsas con regalos de la parte trasera de la camioneta, Lisa fue a llamar a la puerta.

Pero parecía que Miriya había estado esperándolos justo detrás de la puerta, pues apenas el dedo de la almirante se posó en el timbre, cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y una muy festiva capitana Parino Sterling apareció, con los brazos abiertos, para abrazar a Lisa y prácticamente levantarla del suelo y sacarle el aire de los pulmones con ese efusivo abrazo.

- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! – Miriya gritó, casi provocándole una pérdida de capacidad auditiva a la sorprendida almirante.

- Fe—liz navidad a ti también… Mir… - Lisa apenas pudo murmurar, atrapada como estaba en aquel abrazo mortal.

Rick, quien se iba acercando a la escena, arrugó el entrecejo y abrió la boca para defender a su esposa. Pero Miriya fue más rápida que él, probando porqué sus reflejos y rapidez la habían convertido en uno de los mejores pilotos de combate de la RDF. La meltrán soltó a Lisa, quien tuvo que buscar apoyo en la pared detrás de ella y respiró profundamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Y antes de que el piloto pudiera siquiera reaccionar, la capitana ya lo había abrazado alrededor del torso, apretándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello y provocando que algunos huesos del piloto incluso crujieran.

- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, RICK!

- ¡Argh! – Rick trató de liberarse de su abrazo.

En ese momento Max apareció en la escena, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Rick miró a su amigo, lanzándole una mirada suplicante que provocó la risa del segundo al mando del 11° Escuadrón Aeroespacial Skull.

- ¡Max, quítame a esta boa constrictor de encima! – Rick gruñó.

- Mir, amor… - El aludido atrajo a su esposa hacia sí. – Hace frío… ¿Por qué no dejas que nuestros invitados entren a la casa?

- ¡Tenemos té y café caliente! – Miriya tomó a Lisa de la mano y la arrastró hacia adentro de su casa. - ¡Ven Lisa! Quiero que veas lo que Max me regaló.

Rick y Max siguieron a sus chicas con la mirada. El general Hunter se estaba frotando los brazos y su mirada descendió hasta posarse en las bolsas y los regalos que habían quedado esparcidos en el suelo. Max se rió y procedió a auxiliar a su amigo, inclinándose para recoger aquel tiradero.

- Disculpa a Mir, jefe… está muy emocionada con todo esto de la navidad.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu señora Fifinella? – Rick refunfuñó. - ¡Casi me deja viudo… y medio segundo más tarde casi me asesina!

- No exageres, Rick. – Max se rió. – Tú sabes como es Mir… todavía no aprende a controlar sus fuerzas… ni sus emociones. Además ella los quiere mucho.

- Nos quiere tres metros bajo tierra. – Rick protestó por lo bajo, pero no pudo evitar el sonreír. - ¡En fin! Gracias por la invitación, Max… ¡Feliz navidad!

- Feliz navidad a ti también. – Max le sonrió, mientras los dos entraban a la casa. - ¿Cómo te la pasaste?

- Hmmm… - Una sonrisa radiante apareció en los labios del piloto. – Fue la mejor nochebuena de mi vida, viejo. ¡La mejor!

- ¡Se te nota en la cara!

- Sí, bueno… me siento feliz. Supongo que se nota.

- Bueno… - Max lo examinó cuando dejaron las bolsas de regalos en el pasillo. – Más bien se te ve algo modorro y con ojeras… algo me dice que no dormiste mucho… y además caminas raro… y Lisa también traía una cara que—

- ¡Sterling! – Rick le lanzó una mirada precautoria a su amigo.

- ¡Vamos, jefe! – Max se rió. - ¿Qué tiene de malo? Después de todo dicen que la nochebuena es una noche de paz y de amor. Aunque supongo que lo que ustedes menos tuvieron fue paz… digo, no es por presumir, pero si se divirtieron _la mitad_ de lo que Mir y yo lo hicimos…

- ¡Bah! – Rick levantó la cabeza, con un aire de arrogancia y autosuficiencia. – Te apuesto que Lisa y yo nos _divertimos diez veces más_ de lo que tú y Mir lo hicieron.

- ¿Te gustaría apostar? – Los ojos de Max brillaron traviesamente.

- Bueno, yo no veo que tú traigas ojeras ni camines raro, Sterling. – Rick entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó a su amigo una mirada burlona.

- Eso es solo porque yo tengo mejor condición física que tú y mejor capacidad de recuperación, Rick. – Max le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Sterling!

Rick se lanzó contra su amigo, pero Max levantó las manos conciliadoramente, tratando de detener la embestida de su jefe.

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! No nos vamos a poner a discutir por eso… lo único que importa es que Lisa y tú hayan pasado un tiempo agradable juntos. Lo necesitaban y se lo merecían, viejo. Después de lo del año pasado…

Las últimas palabras de Max quedaron en el aire y Rick suspiró frustradamente, sacudiendo la cabeza de manera furiosa y golpeando leve pero continuamente el muro frente a él con su puño cerrado.

- Sí, lo sé… no te miento, estaba algo nervioso. Pensé que quizás Lisa podría… tú sabes, tener malos recuerdos y que podría ser una noche algo incómoda pero—pero no fue así en lo absoluto. ¡Fue una noche muy especial, Max! Y no lo digo solamente por—bueno… ya sabes, el postre.

- Aunque supongo que no estuvo nada mal.

- ¡Oh, no! Nada mal en lo absoluto. – Rick se rió y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. – Pero fue todo, Max… conversamos de mil cosas diferentes… Lisa me dio una cartita que… ¡Diablos, Max! Yo no sé cómo le hace esa mujer, pero jamás deja de enternecerme ni de ponerme sentimental con sus detalles… nos abrazamos frente a la chimenea… nos reímos como locos… nos divertimos tanto que—bueno, fue una noche mágica, Max. Fue hermosa y especial segundo a segundo.

- Lo importante es que la hayan pasado bien.

- ¡Ni te imaginas! Lisa… - Rick empezó a reír. – Ella me regaló un karaoke…

- ¿En serio? – Max hizo un gesto de dolor. - ¡Ouch!

- Bueno… fue un regalo algo extraño pero nos divertimos mucho… no sabía que cantar y brincar por toda la estancia pudiera llegar a ser tan divertido.

- Y eso explica la cara que la pobre Lisa trae hoy.

- ¡Max! – Rick volvió a lanzarle esa mirada precautoria a su amigo. – En serio… la pasamos bien. Además mira…

El piloto sacó del bolsillo de su chamarra su nuevo teléfono satelital y se lo mostró a Max como si se tratara de un trofeo de guerra. Los ojos del capitán Sterling se agrandaron y un silbido largo y penetrante salió de sus labios.

- ¡Wow! – Max tomó el teléfono que Rick le mostraba. - ¿Es el A2-73?

- El mismo… totalmente personalizado para el líder Skull. – Rick presumió con una sonrisa arrogante. – Comunicación satelital con cobertura mundial… incluso tal vez espacial… videoconferencias, cámara, video… y es pequeño, liviano y muy resistente. ¡No se puede pedir nada mejor!

- ¡Dios santo! – Max lo examinaba con curiosidad e interés. - ¡Lisa realmente no se mide cuando se trata de consentirte, jefe! Tienes a una mujer que te adora… ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Cómo crees que me siento, Max? – Rick suspiró. - ¡Siento que estoy en las nubes sin necesidad de ningún VF! Lisa… ella me consiente, me ama, me quiere… y es tan tierna, Max…

Max iba a comentar algo, pero en ese momento Lisa y Miriya salieron de una de las habitaciones, dirigiéndose a la sala. Se detuvieron cuando vieron a sus esposos ahí, de pie en el pasillo.

- Trajimos algunos regalos. – Lisa anunció, yendo a recoger las bolsas que estaban a los pies del piloto.

- ¡Nosotros también les tenemos regalos! – Miriya replicó, llevándose las manos al pecho. - ¡Vengan, vamos a ponerlos bajo el árbol en la sala!

Los cuatro militares entraron a la sala de la casa y fueron recibidos por los ladridos alegres y emocionados de Enkei que, hasta ese momento, había estado echado a los pies de Kelly, quien estaba sentada en el sofá con Dana, leyéndole un libro de cuentos.

La pequeña Dana se emocionó al ver aparecer a sus tíos y Lisa se apresuró a ir a donde ella estaba, para tomarla en brazos y abrazarla y besarla con amor. Rick sonrió enternecido, pero poco pudo contemplar a su esposa, pues Enkei y Kelly ya se habían lanzado sobre él, demostrándole todo su afecto navideño.

- ¡Primo! – Kelly lo abrazó. - ¡Feliz navidad!

- ¡Hola prima! – Rick la apretó cariñosamente contra sí. - ¡Feliz navidad a ti también, Kelly¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta anoche?

- ¡Oh, muy bien! La pasamos muy bien y la cena que los padres de Andrew prepararon fue deliciosa… pero a decir verdad, lo único en lo que pude pensar toda la noche fue en venir aquí con todos ustedes hoy.

- ¡Pulgas! – Rick se rió, acariciando la cabeza del ya bastante crecido Enkei, quien a su lado ladraba entusiastamente y movía la cola. - ¡Hey¿Quién le puso un gorro de Santa Claus a éste pobre perro?

Kelly fue a abrazar a Lisa mientras Rick y Max colocaban los regalos debajo del árbol. El ambiente en aquella habitación se había tornado festivo y bastante efusivo entre los militares, la bebita y el labrador.

Miriya ya había puesto música de villancicos en el reproductor de sonido y Lisa, con Dana en el regazo, había relevado a Kelly en la lectura del libro de cuentos que la pequeña había recibido como parte de sus regalos navideños. La pequeña se acurrucaba contra el pecho de Lisa, abrazada a su oso de peluche mientras que la almirante, con toda la paciencia y cariño del mundo, le leía una historia de una princesa y su valiente caballero.

Kelly y Miriya se habían retirado al comedor adyacente a la sala, para comenzar a preparar la mesa en donde la comida navideña sería servida a la brevedad posible. Enkei se ocupaba en olfatear con curiosidad los recién llegados regalos mientras Rick trataba de mantenerlo a raya, advirtiéndole que no debía mordisquear las envolturas, bajo amenaza de ser enviado al patio lleno de nieve.

Max, por su parte y haciendo gala de sus mejores habilidades de paparazzi, se paseaba de un lado a otro capturando aquellos momentos e inmortalizándolos en fotografías.

El aroma de la deliciosa comida navideña que los Sterling habían preparado para la ocasión comenzó a llenar la casa, provocando además que aquella _cajita de cerillos_ se sintiera súbitamente tibia y confortable. Kelly apareció en el comedor, ataviada con un delantal navideño, llevando consigo una enorme canasta con pan caliente. Detrás de ella venía Miriya, empujando un pequeño carrito de servicio en donde llevaba una sopera y varios otros recipientes metálicos con comida.

- ¡Hora de comer! – Anunció Max, tocando una campanita.

Todos comenzaron a acercarse al comedor, que estaba elegantemente dispuesto para la ocasión. Lisa fue a poner a Dana en su sillita de bebé y Rick se apresuró a ir a su lado y pasarle el brazo alrededor de la cintura. Los dos se sonrieron y tomaron sus lugares en la mesa. La comida que Max y Miriya habían preparado para la ocasión resultó ser más abundante y más deliciosa de lo que nadie hubiera podido haber anticipado.

Pero antes de comenzar, el capitán Sterling decidió hacer una pequeña oración de acción de gracias. Todos inclinaron respetuosamente la cabeza mientras el piloto estrella de la RDF, con una elocuencia que pocas veces dejaba ver, daba las más sentidas gracias por el año que habían pasado juntos, como familia. Por todas las bendiciones que habían recibido, por los buenos momentos, por las nuevas experiencias y por la invaluable oportunidad de estar todos reunidos ahí, ese día, alrededor de la mesa, celebrando la navidad… agradeció por las familias que habían vuelto a reunirse, lo que hizo que Kelly soltara algunas lágrimas.

Agradeció por las almas enamoradas que finalmente se habían unido, lo que provocó que Rick tomara la mano de Lisa sobre la mesa y agradeció por la oportunidad de vivir otro año en familia, con su esposa y su hija. Fue una oración sencilla pero muy sentida y emotiva de parte del capitán Sterling.

Cuando Max terminó con su oración, Miriya dio la orden de ataque. Ninguno de los ahí reunidos necesitaron que aquella orden les fuera repetida. Todos se lanzaron al ataque sobre la comida, devorándola con singular alegría mientras compartían risas, anécdotas y una conversación agradable y ligera.

Después de aquella opípara comida navideña, todos estuvieron de acuerdo que había que reposar un poco antes de que los postres fueran servidos. Aquel fue el mejor momento para intercambiar los regalos que todos habían llevado para la ocasión. Quizás las más favorecidas con los regalos navideños fueron la pequeña Dana y Kelly.

Todos le debían mucho a la siempre leal y eficiente teniente Hickson y los Sterling le hicieron varios regalos muy útiles que hicieron las delicias de la jovencita. Pero fueron los Hunter-Hayes los que, como era de esperarse, se lucieron con su regalo. Aquello no era una sorpresa, no sólo por su posición económica, sino además por el parentesco que los unía con quien había comenzado por ser la asistente temporal de la almirante, para convertirse en su brazo derecho e incluso en su prima política.

Fue precisamente la almirante la que le entregó a Kelly una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel azul. En su interior había una llave con un llavero de la RDF. Kelly realmente no sabía que esperar de aquello, pero su mirada confundida pronto se disipó cuando Rick le indicó que podía buscar en la cochera de la casa de los Sterling… en donde Lisa y él convenientemente habían dejado su regalo dos días antes.

Y su regalo era nada más y nada menos que una motoneta tipo Scooter color azul que hizo que Kelly, literalmente brincara de emoción, mientras aplaudía y lanzaba todo tipo de expresiones de alegría. Fue a abrazar a Lisa y a Rick antes de lanzarse a revisar su nueva posesión por cada flanco y cada ángulo que pudo inspeccionar.

Rick le daba toda clase de recomendaciones, como el hecho de que más valía que no la utilizara mientras las calles estuvieran cubiertas de nieve, que jamás saliera sin su casco, que respetara los límites de velocidad, que se cuidara de los autos… recomendaciones que le hacían gracia a Lisa, sobre todo viniendo de la boca de un piloto tan alocado y temerario como lo era Rick.

Como regalo complementario, los Sterling le regalaron a Kelly precisamente un casco que combinaba con los colores del _Scooter_. Kelly estaba emocionada con todo aquello. Era la primera navidad en mucho tiempo que pasaba en familia y eso significaba mucho para ella. Además el cariño, la ternura y el amor que los Hunter y los Sterling le prodigaban era mucho más de lo que ella podría alguna vez haber esperado en la vida. Ese año había estado lleno de milagros para ella… tenía mucho por lo cual estar agradecida.

Cuando volvieron al interior de la casa, Rick le entregó a Miriya un regalo especial que provocó risas entre todos los ahí presentes: una copia del libro de _"Los Gremlins"_ de Roald Dahl, complementado con una Fifinella de peluche. Sin embargo, a pesar de las intenciones del piloto, aquel regalo fue calurosa y entusiastamente recibido por Miriya, quien se emocionó con la idea de poderle leer a Dana un libro sobre aviadores de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Los Sterling recibieron varios regalos de los Hunter y ellos correspondieron entusiastamente con un buen cargamento de regalos para sus mejores amigos. Incluso Enkei recibió su dotación de regalos… aunque el perrito y Dana encontraron que jugar con el papel de envoltura era mucho más divertido que sus regalos en sí… al menos por ese momento.

Después de abrir los regalos y aprovechando que el clima había mejorado bastante, todos salieron al patio de la casa para hacer un muñeco de nieve… aunque en realidad aquella noble causa quedó olvidada en cuanto la primera bola de nieve voló por los aires, dando inicio a una guerra de proporciones catastróficas. Nadie podía estar seguro quien había lanzado esa primera bola, pero una cosa era segura, había que agradecerle a ese alguien, pues esa guerra de bolas de nieve resultó todo un evento esa tarde.

Hubo un momento en el que las mujeres se lanzaron contra los hombres… para luego cambiar bandos y terminar en una batalla de los Sterling contra los Hunter, mientras Kelly y Dana se enfrascaban en seguir construyendo el muñeco. Media hora después aquello se había convertido en una batalla campal de todos contra todos. Las risas, los gritos y la alegría que reinaba en el patio de los Sterling solo fueron aplacadas cuando los primeros copos de nieve comenzaron a caer.

Kelly se las había ingeniado para terminar de construir su muñeco de nieve, complementado con su nariz de zanahoria. Max tomó algunas fotografías antes de que el grupo de amigos volviera adentro de la casa.

Aquel fue el momento perfecto para servir, finalmente, el postre. Los pasteles, las galletas y los dulces hicieron su aparición en la sala, complementados con una enorme jarra de chocolate caliente y otra de café. Todos tenían bastante frío, después de los momentos que habían pasado en el patio, entre la nieve. Pero no era nada que una buena taza de chocolate no pudiera curar… aunque en caso de Lisa y Rick, ellos decidieron hacer un esfuerzo extra por entrar en calor y se acurrucaron uno contra el otro en el sofá de la sala de los Sterling.

Dana y Enkei se quedaron dormidos sobre la alfombra, debajo del arbolito. Habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Mientras tanto el resto del grupo decidió pasar el resto de la tarde simplemente conversando, mientras daban cuenta de los postres.

Hablaron durante horas. Todos tenían algo que contar, alguna anécdota que compartir, un recuerdo que valía la pena relatar, alguna historia graciosa, algún chiste, alguna leyenda… lo que fuera, no importaba. Lo realmente importante era ese tiempo que ellos podían pasar juntos. Un tiempo inolvidable, un tiempo de calidad… un tiempo mágico.

Cuando, un par de horas más tarde, Rick conducía de vuelta a casa, con Lisa adormilándose en el asiento del pasajero, el piloto no podía quitarse la enorme sonrisa que traía en los labios. Había sido un día muy divertido y la había pasado muy bien en compañía de sus amigos… de su familia.

- ¡No puedo creer que mañana hay que ir a trabajar! – Lisa finalmente refunfuñó en voz baja.

- ¡Lisa Hayes quejándose de tener que ir a trabajar! – Rick se rió. – Esto debe de ser un hecho histórico.

- Se me están pegando tus malas costumbres. – Lisa lo acusó con una sonrisa.

- Ve el lado positivo, amor… es una semana de tres días.

- ¡Y eso es bueno! – Lisa sonrió adormilada. – Rick… la pasé muy bien en casa de los Sterling… fue una navidad que jamás voy a olvidar.

- Yo tampoco, mi vida. – El piloto le devolvió la sonrisa. - ¡Y todavía falta el Año Nuevo! No sé tú, pero estoy un poco nervioso respecto a lo que esos locos que llamamos amigos estén planeando para esa fiesta de año nuevo en la base.

- Lo sé. – Lisa rió. - ¿Una fiesta con noventa y nueve globos rojos?

Rick comenzó a tararear una vieja y conocida canción con ese título y terminó por reírse. En realidad, sin importar lo que sucediera, mientras Lisa y él estuvieran juntos, él estaba dispuesto a ir a cualquier fiesta. Sería divertido y tendría la oportunidad de estar con su esposa en público… porque a él le gustaba que todos vieran lo mucho que se amaban y lo bien que la pasaban estando juntos.

La Freelander se detuvo en la Casa del Almirantazgo y Rick se apresuró a salir e ir al lado de Lisa para poner sobre los dos su chamarra, pues había comenzado a nevar otra vez. Decidió que los regalos los sacarían de la Freelander al otro día, antes de ir a la base. Ahora lo importante era ponerse a resguardo bajo techo.

Los dos entraron a la casa y Rick se aseguró de que estuviera bien cerrada y la alarma de seguridad activada, antes de ir a su habitación, en donde Lisa ya se estaba quitando la ropa que traía encima, sin poder dejar de bostezar. Se notaba que estaba exhausta y aquello, por alguna razón, enterneció al piloto. Sabía que la causa del agotamiento de su esposa era todo el tiempo que había pasado con Dana durante todo el día… aquella niña podía agotar a cualquiera.

- Voy a darme una ducha. – Lisa le informó, dirigiéndose hacia el baño. – Después de esa pelea de bolas de nieve, la necesito con urgencia.

- ¡Te acompaño! – Rick ya estaba quitándose su propia ropa y yendo tras ella al baño.

Media hora más tarde los dos, enfundados en sus pijamas de franela, descansaban en la cama. Al día siguiente tenían que madrugar y volver al trabajo, pero antes de hacerlo, todavía podían disfrutar de unos momentos de tranquilidad. Rick estaba tendido de espaldas y Lisa se adormilaba recostada en su pecho.

El piloto no podía dejar de mirarla, aún en la oscuridad de la habitación. Lisa estaba en el límite entre el mundo de los vivos y el mundo de los sueños. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por permanecer despierta un poco más… solo un poco más. Pero estaba perdiendo miserablemente aquella batalla. Aquello parecía enternecer a Rick quien lo la perdía de vista mientras ella comenzaba a rendirse al sueño.

- ¡Eres tan hermosa! – Rick pensó, besándole la frente con cariño. - ¡Es tan fácil amarte, mi cielo! Creo que jamás voy a encontrar la respuesta a las tres preguntas que se han convertido en los enigmas más grandes de mi existencia… ¿En qué momento te enamoraste de mí¿Qué fue lo que viste en mí que pensaste que era lo suficientemente bueno que valdría la pena pasar por tanto dolor y sufrimiento? Y la más incomprensible de todas¿Por qué demonios fui tan ciego, Lisa?

Como respuesta silenciosa a sus pensamientos, Rick sintió como Lisa se acurrucaba aún más estrechamente contra su cuerpo, entrelazando su pierna con las de él y suspirando profundamente, al tiempo que el piloto sentía como se relajaba en sus brazos y se sentía un poco más pesada, señal inequívoca de que finalmente se había quedado dormida.

- Buenas noches, amor. – Rick la besó en la frente. – Descansa… te veo en el mundo de los sueños. ¡Te amo!

El piloto abrazó a Lisa estrechamente, recargó su mejilla en el cabello de ella y suspiró, queriendo intoxicarse con aquel perfume suave que era el aroma de la mujer a la que amaba más que a su vida. Poco a poco el piloto comenzó a caer en un sueño profundo… ese sueño pacífico de un hombre que sabía que todo lo que era sagrado e importante en su vida estaba entre sus brazos esa noche… esa mágica noche de navidad.

-

* * *

-

Era media mañana en Ciudad Macross. En las pistas de vuelo todo era actividad. Ese día todos los pilotos habían regresado a su rutina después de que los vuelos habían disminuido al mínimo operativo durante los cuatro días previos, quedando solamente unos cuantos escuadrones de guardia. Durante un par de horas los camiones quitanieve se habían esforzado en dejar las pistas en las mejores condiciones posibles para el despegue y aterrizaje de las aeronaves. La actividad en los hangares, las pistas y los talleres era frenética.

Pero en la oficina de campo del General Hunter, las cosas parecían estar un poco más tranquilas… sobre todo considerando la presencia de la distinguida visitante que en esos momentos se encontraba en aquel lugar.

La almirante Hayes, cómodamente instalada en el sillón del escritorio de la oficina, leía con atención un documento mientras que el general Hunter, recargado en el escritorio justo al lado de la almirante, solo parecía tener ojos para ella. Después de unos minutos Lisa asintió levemente con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios al tiempo que levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con la del piloto.

- Sí, todo está en orden. – Le informó. – Las cantidades son las correctas.

- Entonces… si ya no hay cambios por hacer, solamente tenemos que firmarla, amor. Yo mismo me encargaré de que esta _carta intención_ esté en manos del dr. Nadil en la oficina de Patrimonio hoy mismo, tal y como se lo prometí.

Lisa no perdió tiempo y de inmediato estampó su firma sobre su nombre y sonrió al percatarse de que la firma de Rick ya estaba en aquel sitio. Ella revisó por última vez el contenido de aquel documento para luego doblarlo con cuidado, colocarlo en un sobre y entregárselo a su esposo.

- Rick, no sabes cómo te agradezco todo esto. El restaurar la casa de mi familia… bueno, yo—

- ¡Ni lo menciones, Lisa! – El piloto colocó la carta en el bolsillo de su uniforme y se inclinó para besar a su esposa en la frente. – A mi también me emociona mucho la idea… el pensar que el próximo año, si todo va bien, incluso podríamos pasar allá la navidad o algo así…

- ¡Sería fabuloso!

- Lo sería… - Rick sonrió soñadoramente.

Un molesto sonido proveniente del celular de la almirante los hizo perder el hilo de la conversación. Lisa miró la pantalla de su celular y suspiró pesadamente.

- Lo siento, amor… tengo una reunión en 10 minutos con los de la Dirección General de Seguridad Social Militar.

El piloto hizo un gesto de dolor y luego sacudió la cabeza.

- Supongo que va a durar algo de tiempo.

- Estoy recibiendo todos los reportes para preparar el informe anual de actividades. En dos semanas tendré que haberme reunido con todas y cada una de las dependencias que conforman la RDF… de hecho Kelly está por convocarlos a una reunión poco más tarde… a ti, a Maistroff, a los Sterling…

- Tu Estado Mayor personal. – Rick le guiñó el ojo. – Bueno, al menos tendré la oportunidad de verte de rato. Supongo que ir a comer juntos está fuera de toda discusión¿eh?

Lisa se puso de pie y se acercó al piloto que de pronto se veía algo triste. En cuanto ella estuvo cerca de él, Rick cerró sus brazos en torno a su cintura y le sonrió con cariño, mientras ella, desde un nivel más alto, dado que el piloto seguía sentado en la orilla del escritorio, le echaba los brazos al cuello y lo miraba a los ojos con amor.

- Te prometo que te recompensaré, chiquito. – Lisa lo besó en la frente. – Además tú también andarás algo ocupado… creo que tienes que tener lista toda la documentación para mañana.

- Sí… - El piloto asintió con un suspiro, simulando estar exhausto. – Mañana en la madrugada los dos transportes VC-27 Tunny despegarán de la pista Stonewell Bellcom en Nueva Montreal para traer los nuevos Lightnings. Los _atuncitos_ con las _polillas _estarán llegando a Macross al medio día.

El piloto hizo una pausa para hacer un fingido gesto de frustración que en realidad terminó en una sonrisa divertida.

- Los _Iron Chiefs_ están de un humor insoportable… se sienten los reyes de la base en éstos momentos. Y ni que decir de Mac, el jefe del escuadrón… - Rick se rió. – Pero bueno, fueron ellos los que más se esforzaron, supongo que tienen derecho a sentirse arrogantes.

Lisa se rió y le recorrió la línea de la mandíbula a Rick con su dedo.

- Todavía no he conocido al piloto de la RDF que no sea aunque sea un poquito arrogante, general Hunter.

- Oh, bueno… gajes del oficio, mi querida almirante. – Rick le dio un besito en el dedo que Lisa le estaba pasando por los labios. - Sé que los del escuadrón Apolo están algo molestos. Ellos siempre pensaron que serían el siguiente escuadrón en ser actualizado a VF-4. Pero las evaluaciones son las evaluaciones.

- Ya les llegará el turno. – Lisa lo contemplaba con adoración, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

- Y me interesa que así sea, preciosa. – Rick la besó en la barbilla. – La idea es tener el primer grupo de combate de las Fuerzas Espaciales totalmente conformado y operacional para el segundo semestre del próximo año. Sé que los Stonewell no nos defraudarán en lo que a producción se refiere. Pero aún estoy un poco preocupado por el Escuadrón Ángel. Son el cuarto escuadrón que será actualizado y los pilotos aún no alcanzan las puntuaciones mínimas en simulador.

- Sus evaluaciones no serán sino hasta el mes de febrero, aún tienen tiempo para prepararse y mejorar su rendimiento. Además recuerda que el 40 por ciento de los pilotos del Ángel son novatos, amor.

- Sí, lo sé… necesitan trabajar bastante en simulador, pero no te preocupes, Lisa. Todo va a salir conforme a los cronogramas. Te lo prometo.

- Sé que así será. – Lisa le dio un breve abrazo. – Bien… nos vemos en la tarde¿De acuerdo?

La almirante se iba a separar de su piloto, pero él la abrazó con más fuerza y escondió su rostro en el pecho de ella. Lisa sonrió y le comenzó a acariciar la espalda.

- Amor, tengo esa reunión…

- Lo sé… pero… ¿Puedes quedarte aquí… aunque sea solamente por un minutito? Por favor… solo quiero… estar contigo un ratito más. ¿Sí?

Lisa sonrió una hermosa sonrisa llena de amor y asintió con la cabeza. Abrazó estrechamente a Rick y recargó su mejilla en el cabello ensortijado del piloto para después cerrar sus ojos y permitirse ese breve instante de paz en los brazos de aquel hombre al que tanto amaba. Cinco minutos más tarde, y aunque fuera doloroso hacerlo, Lisa se separó lentamente de él.

- Tengo que irme… - Ella susurró, como si no quisiera hacerlo.

Rick asintió y la tomó de la mano para besarla con cariño. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y ambos se sonrieron.

- Entonces… te veo de rato, preciosa. ¡Suerte con tu reunión!

- Gracias, amor. – Lisa lo besó suavemente en los labios. – Nos vemos poco más tarde… ¡Te amo!

- Y yo te amo a ti. – Rick suspiró cuando Lisa hubo salido de su oficina.

El piloto se sentó en su sillón frente al escritorio y gruñó pesadamente, echando la cabeza para atrás y dándose un minuto para descansar sus ojos. Enseguida se enderezó y sacó una carpeta de uno de los cajones del escritorio.

- Bien… además de los protocolos de mañana, que ya están prácticamente listos, más vale que siga con esto… necesito tenerlo terminado a la brevedad posible para que Lisa lo revise.

Rick abrió la carpeta, la cuál contenía un borrador de la ceremonia que él estaba preparando para principios de enero… para el que sería el Día de la Remembranza en Ciudad Macross. El piloto encendió su computadora, localizó su archivo y después de una lectura rápida, para retomar el hilo de sus ideas, siguió trabajando en aquello… tenía mucho que hacer y al menos eso haría que el tiempo que pasaría sin ver a Lisa se fuera algo más de prisa.

-

* * *

-

El día había sido bastante largo y lleno de trabajo, como solía serlo después de un fin de semana de cuatro días. La almirante Hayes había citado a una reunión a las 1900 horas y el general Hunter, en su oficina de campo, daba los últimos toques a algunos documentos, mientras mantenía un ojo vigilante en el reloj de pared. Eran las 1832 horas y él no pensaba, por nada del mundo, llegar tarde a su reunión con la almirante.

En ese momento el capitán Sterling entró a la oficina llevando en la mano una taza desechable de café. Rick se dio media vuelta en su sillón para mirarlo y saludarlo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Listo para la reunión, jefe?

- Sí, todo listo. – Rick se estiró perezosamente.

- Te hubiera traído una taza de café pero… veo que tú ya tienes tus suministros bien solucionados. – Max hizo un movimiento de cabeza para señalar a la taza de café de Rick, la misma que había recibido de Lisa como regalo navideño.

- Sí, todo bajo control. – Rick sonrió, mirando la taza y sonriendo con ternura para luego hacer un gesto de resignación. – El café es lo único que pudo mantenerme funcional a lo largo de este día.

- Pues me parece que alguien recibió mucho más que solo una buena dosis de cafeína con esa taza de café, jefe… digamos que por lo que veo esa tacita también sirve para inflar tu ego¿No es así?

Rick miró su taza y se rió, sin poder evitar el sonrojarse levemente.

- Además de la cafeína es bueno recordar que al menos alguien va a estar esperándote al final del día… sobre todo de un día como éste.

- ¿Así que estuvo pesado, eh?

- ¡No tienes idea, Max! Entre el altero de documentos que tenía pendiente por aquí y las salidas a campo que tuve todo el día, las inspecciones finales con los Iron Chiefs y las asignaciones de sus viejos VF1 a nuevos escuadrones aéreos para cubrir vacantes… hoy ni siquiera pude volar.

- No te perdiste de nada. – Max se sentó en el sofá. – El clima no fue el mejor que hayamos tenido… y las prácticas en los simuladores fueron bastante extenuantes el día de hoy.

- Déjame adivinar. – Rick sonrió. – Los Iron Chiefs y los Apolos siguen con sus cosas… ¡Deberías aplicarles un correctivo, Max!

- ¡Nah! – El capitán soltó una risita y dio un manotazo al aire. – Es rivalidad amistosa. Es ese pleito jurado entre Mac y Hansen… ¿Sabías que han comenzado a llamarlo el _Gran Danés_? – Max le informó a Rick, refiriéndose al Líder Apolo.

- No me sorprende. Además de ser danés, su aspecto físico es impresionante. Chris sería el único oficial que podría haberse equiparado físicamente a Roy. ¿Pero que dice el comandante Hansen de su nuevo apodo?

- Parece agradarle… estaba comentando que cuando tenga su nuevo VF4 va a mandar pintarle un gran danés en la nariz. A eso Mac le respondió: _"¡__**Cuando**__ tengas tu nuevo VF4!"_

- Bien, mientras no lleguen a los golpes, todo está bien. – Rick sonrió y comenzó a ordenar unas hojas que acababan de salir de la impresora.

- Tú sabes cómo somos los pilotos, jefe. Ladramos pero jamás nos mordemos entre nosotros. Además, creo que todo esto ha resultado en una motivación bastante positiva para los Apolos. Sus registros de simulador del día de hoy fueron sorprendentes.

- Me alegra escucharlo, viejo… ¿Y cómo van los del Escuadrón Ángel? En realidad son ellos los que más me preocupan.

- Van bien… se están esforzando bastante. El comandante Kovac y el teniente Bailey están haciendo hasta lo imposible para que el resto de _Los Ángeles_ aumenten los resultados en sus registros. Han mejorado bastante.

Rick asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió a su amigo, antes de enfocarse en revisar los documentos que tenía en la mano. Max lo observó por unos minutos mientras el general Hunter aprobaba aquellos documentos con una leve inclinación de cabeza y procedía a colocarlos en una carpeta de argollas, para llevarlos consigo a la reunión.

- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que terminarías así, Rick?

- ¿Eh? – El piloto miró a su amigo con una mirada que era casi como si se hubiera olvidado de que Max estaba con él. - ¿A qué te refieres, Max¿Así, cómo?

- Ya sabes… en el ejército, al mando de todo… ¿Alguna vez siquiera pensaste en unirte a las Fuerzas de Defensa¿Alguna vez siquiera te imaginaste que pelearías una guerra?

- No, supongo que no. – Rick se recargó en el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos. – Pero cuando el destino llama tienes que tomar tus responsabilidades y hacer lo que tengas que hacer. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Max?

- No lo sé… antes de venir para acá estaba escuchando las noticias. Parece ser que algunos grupos en ciudades del sur comienzan a oponerse a la inminente instalación de bases militares por aquellos rumbos… ya sabes, con todo el proceso de reestructuración que se nos viene encima y todo…

- Sí, he escuchado algo de eso. – Rick asintió, sin querer ahondar mucho en el tema… o en los reportes de inteligencia militar que Lisa le había enviado para su revisión esa misma mañana. – Sin embargo son acontecimientos aislados, Max. No creo que debamos preocuparnos demasiado.

- No me preocupo… solamente me da tristeza el pensar que mientras aquí estamos nosotros, preparando las ceremonias para el aniversario fúnebre del SDF-1 y su tripulación, allá abajo haya gente que todavía cuestione nuestras acciones. Es decir¿cuántos de ellos realmente vivieron la guerra de la manera en como nosotros lo hicimos?

- Me atrevería a decir que ninguno. – Rick asintió. – Para ellos todo lo que sucedió fue que un día unos extraterrestres malvados acabaron con la tierra, mientras que un grupo de soldaditos en sus aviones se la pasaban peleando contra ellos. La mayoría de las personas no comprende la verdadera dimensión de lo que vivimos. Tú sabes, incluso entre los habitantes de Ciudad Macross que vivieron la guerra en carne propia, han surgido algunas… voces en contra de nuestras actividades militares.

- Sí, supe que Kyle sigue andando de revoltoso en las ciudades en donde se presenta con su caravana de artistas de segunda. – Max compactó su vaso desechable y lo arrojó a la basura.

- ¿Sabes algo, Max? Yo creo que la parte más difícil de ser parte de las Fuerzas de Defensa es ser un soldado en tiempos de paz, como ahora… cuando estábamos en guerra todos querían que les diéramos protección y aseguráramos sus ciudades. Ahora que finalmente se está imponiendo la paz, las personas comienzan a vernos como una amenaza… se burlan de los militares, nos ven como si fuéramos simplemente los despojos de la guerra que vivimos y—nos tratan como si fuéramos perros rabiosos.

Max asintió con la cabeza, pensando que en realidad no tenía mucho que añadir a lo que Rick acababa de decir. Era verdad que los ingresos de los jóvenes a las Fuerzas de Defensa habían aumentado considerablemente en los últimos meses. Pero también era un hecho innegable que las manifestaciones en contra de los militares se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, sobre todo en las ciudades del sur.

Era por eso que el general Hunter se había tomado como una misión de honor, algo incluso personal, el preparar las ceremonias del Día de la Remembranza. Si alguien merecía que se les rindiera homenaje y se les recordara con agradecimiento y cariño, esos eran los hombres y mujeres que habían caído durante la guerra, en el sacrificio más grande que un soldado puede hacer: entregando la vida misma.

- ¿Sabes? Es gracioso pensar que cuando Roy decidió alistarse en el ejército yo no lo tomé demasiado bien. – Rick habló después de un momento de silencio. – Y cuando jamás regresó al Circo del Aire… bueno…

El piloto se encogió de hombros y guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de continuar. Era como si hubiera estado ordenando sus pensamientos.

- Creo que inconcientemente siempre culpé al ejército de haber perdido a mi familia… a mi hermano… siempre pensé que si Roy hubiera estado con nosotros, quizás mi padre no hubiera muerto en ese accidente aéreo.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio.

- Incluso… cuando llegué a la Isla Macross aquella mañana de febrero hace ya tantos años, una de las primeras cosas que hice fue cuestionar a Roy… preguntarle si se enorgullecía de ser un asesino…

Rick bajó la cabeza y un gesto de arrepentimiento pasó por su rostro.

- Las personas jamás entenderán los motivos de un soldado… ellos jamás entenderán por qué luchamos… yo sé que yo no entendía los motivos de Roy… sino hasta que me tocó a mi estar en la línea de combate.

- Sí, la perspectiva de la guerra cambia totalmente cuando es a ti a quien están disparando… o cuando eres tú quien debe de proteger a tus seres amados.

- Absolutamente. – Rick hizo una pausa. - ¿Sabes Max? No tengo miedo de morir... pero el pensar que Lisa estuvo a punto de hacerlo tantas veces aquel último día… sé que ella tampoco tiene miedo de morir pero—pero me aterra el pensar en vivir una vida entera sin ella… ¡No sabes cuántas veces le he agradecido al cielo, a quien sea que esté allá arriba velando por ella y al almirante Gloval por haberle dado a Lisa la oportunidad de vivir!

- Lisa no podía morir ese día, Rick… yo siempre he creído que Lisa Hayes está predestinada para la grandeza. No era su momento y no era su lugar.

- Sí, yo también lo creo así… pero también creo que quienes murieron ese día nos dieron a todos la posibilidad de seguir viviendo… de seguir luchando.

- Yo creo que la ceremonia luctuosa va a ser un homenaje muy merecido a nuestros compañeros caídos, Rick. Te has esforzado bastante con su preparación.

- Bueno, gracias a ti que me has ayudado tanto, Max. – Rick le sonrió con gratitud a su amigo.

- Hoy tuve una práctica de vuelo con el Escuadrón de Honor. – Max le informó. – Pero me gustaría que pudiéramos reunirnos a la brevedad posible para revisar ya el programa completo de la ceremonia, jefe… para comenzar a cronometrar los tiempos y todo eso.

- Mañana mismo. – Rick se puso de pie y tomó su carpeta. – Quiero presentarle a Lisa ya el borrador final de la ceremonia y tenerla lista a más tardar para el 29… no quiero dejar nada al azar.

- ¡Mañana mismo entonces, jefe!

Rick miró su reloj y le sonrió a su amigo. El piloto se puso su gabardina sobre el uniforme y su gorra de guarnición y los dos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la puerta de la oficina.

- Bien… ¿Qué te parece si vamos al edificio central? Faltan 12 minutos para las 1900 horas y hay que estar puntuales en la reunión.

- ¡Dios te libre de llegar tarde a una reunión con la almirante Hayes, jefe! – Max se rió.

- ¿Qué puedo decir, viejo? – Rick se encogió de hombros. – La disciplina militar es la disciplina militar… y la almirante Hayes simplemente es—la mujer más hermosa del universo. No puedes culparme por ser un soldadito bien portado y respetuoso de mi superior¿eh?

Los dos amigos se rieron divertidos y apagaron la luz de la oficina de campo del general Hunter, antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos y dirigirse a su último compromiso del día… de un día que había resultado mucho más largo y exhaustivo de lo que ellos hubieran anticipado cuando el despertador había sonado esa mañana de invierno.

-

* * *

-

Si algo había que admirarle a la almirante Lisa Hayes, además de sus dotes militares, su capacidad de liderazgo y sus habilidades estratégicas, era su puntualidad y el hecho de que en las reuniones, en particular las que se llevaban a cabo después de un día de trabajo, siempre trataba de ser concisa y precisa y llevar la orden del día a tiempo.

La reunión a la que había citado esa noche tenía que ver con el informe de actividades que había de presentar en unas semanas. Ella estaba sosteniendo reuniones diarias con las diferentes direcciones generales, direcciones particulares, coordinaciones, jefaturas, departamentos y demás dependencias que conformaban el organigrama de la RDF. Sin embargo necesitaba el apoyo de sus subalternos inmediatos para poder conformar el cuerpo del informe en sí, vaciar la información requerida y pasarla al departamento de Comunicación Social para que elaboraran el texto correspondiente.

Después de hacerles la presentación de un reporte general de actividades y de informales cuáles eran los avances logrados durante los casi doce meses de su gestión, la almirante Hayes terminó aquella reunión de una hora, delegando algunas responsabilidades.

Su informe básicamente estaría dividido en tres grandes apartados, por lo que necesitaba nombrar a tres responsables que se hicieran cargo de supervisar y ordenar los informes que se fueran recopilando sobre cada uno de esos tres apartados. Las designaciones fueron las obvias: ella misma, el general Hunter y el coronel Maistroff. Además solicitó el apoyo tanto de los capitanes Sterling, que recibieron la asignación de apoyar al general Hunter, como de la teniente Hickson, que la apoyaría a ella misma y al Coronel Maistroff.

Las asignaciones quedaron de tal manera que la almirante Hayes se haría cargo del primer apartado, correspondiente a los aspectos administrativos y logísticos de su gestión, supervisando los informes correspondientes a los temas relativos a los recursos humanos de la RDF, la educación y adiestramiento militar, la doctrina y justicia militar, la aplicación de leyes y reglamentos, los recursos materiales y financieros así como la coordinación y cooperación entre diferentes dependencias dentro de la misma RDF.

El general Hunter fue asignado responsable del segundo apartado: los aspectos operativos de la RDF, que a final de cuentas era el apartado más extenso e importante, ya que comprendía la planeación estratégica, la actualización del despliegue estratégico militar, la protección y vigilancia del territorio y espacio aéreo, la seguridad en fronteras, la seguridad de instalaciones estratégicas, la seguridad interior, el apoyo a las actividades de seguridad pública, la ayuda humanitaria, las campañas de labor social y los planes de emergencia.

Finalmente al coronel Maistroff se le asignó la elaboración de reportes relativos al apartado correspondiente a los asuntos de administración pública de la RDF, como lo eran básicamente la interacción de la RDF con el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, el control y desarrollo administrativo, la gestión de calidad y asuntos diversos.

Una vez que aquellas asignaciones fueron hechas, la almirante Hayes les informó que había recibido un comunicado procedente del Consejo de Asuntos Militares y de Seguridad del GTU, para informarle que las revisiones de los expedientes de promoción de los oficiales y jefes que habían participado como personal potencial en las evaluaciones para promoción que se habían llevado a cabo en Ciudad Macross hacía unas semanas.

El consejo del GTU había terminado de revisar dichas promociones y había ratificado los nombramientos, lo que significaba que se deberían de hacer efectivas las promociones correspondientes a la brevedad posible. La almirante Hayes había propuesto que la ceremonia de ascenso se llevara a cabo en Ciudad Monumento, el mismo día en que ella rendiría su Primer Informe de Actividades, sugerencia que había sido avalada por el CONAMSE.

Después de aquel informe y dado que no había preguntas ni dudas por parte de los ahí reunidos, la almirante Hayes dio por terminada aquella reunión, agradeciendo su asistencia a la misma y sobre todo su colaboración en sus asignaciones correspondientes.

Cuando la almirante Hayes les anunció que podían retirarse, los Sterling salieron de prisa, pues tenían que recoger a Dana en la guardería. Kelly tenía una clase en la academia, a la cuál había pedido autorización de llegar un poco tarde, pero también salió de ahí a toda velocidad. El coronel Maistroff se quedó atrás, recogiendo sus cosas con gran ceremonia y sin prisas, mientras le hacía a la almirante Hayes algún comentario sobre los rubros que había de cubrir en la tarea que se le había asignado.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos, en la sala de juntas solo quedaron la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter. Ella estaba de pie, acomodando su material dentro de su carpeta mientras que Rick, arrellanado en su sillón, la contemplaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? – Lisa lo miró por encima de los papeles que estaba acomodando.

- Nada…

- Sé que te tocó la peor parte, pero no hay nadie más que podría revisar y organizar toda esa información… tú eres quien mejor conoce los aspectos operativos de—

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – Rick la interrumpió. – Yo me encargaré de todo eso, no hay problema… a decir verdad estoy un poco preocupado por ti. ¿No tienes demasiado trabajo encima? Además de estar coordinando todo el informe y de tus reuniones con los diferentes jefes de dependencias, todavía vas a trabajar en los reportes administrativos y logísticos…

- No te preocupes, Kelly me está ayudando con todo eso. – Lisa se acercó a él y le acomodó las solapas del uniforme. – Rick… gracias por todo… soy yo la que estoy apenada contigo. Te estoy poniendo más trabajo sobre los hombros aún y cuando tú estás coordinando todo lo de la ceremonia luctuosa y—

- Ah, sobre eso… - Rick se puso de pie y colocó sus manos en los hombros de su esposa. – Me gustaría que mañana pudieras reunirte con Max y conmigo, para presentarte ya el borrador final de la ceremonia. Necesitamos que lo apruebes para ya comenzar a elaborar un cronograma detallado. Quiero que el viernes tengamos un ensayo general con las tropas que van a estar participando en el homenaje.

- ¡Por supuesto, amor¿A qué horas y en donde?

- ¿Qué te parece en mi oficina aquí en el edificio central? No quiero que tengas que ir hasta los hangares.

- Sabes que no me molesta.

Lisa se había acercado a Rick, buscando su calor y dejándose envolver por su aroma y por sus brazos. La almirante se abrazó a la cintura de su piloto y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él. Rick respondió de inmediato, abrazándola alrededor de los hombros y besándola en el cabello.

- ¿Estás cansada, bonita?

- Un poquito… - Lisa aceptó. - ¿Y tú, amor? Supe que tuviste un día bastante agitado… y sé que mañana te espera uno peor.

- Algo así. – Rick asintió.

- En ese caso… ¿Qué te parecería ir a casa a descansar?

- ¿Sabes algo? – Rick había comenzado a masajear los hombros de Lisa, arrancándole un gruñido de placer. – Creo que es la mejor idea que he escuchado en todo el día… vamos a casa, amor.

- Sí… - Lisa alargó mucho aquella palabra, entregándose a las sensaciones que Rick provocaba en ella con aquel masaje.

- Amor… - El piloto habló, pero su voz sonó dudosa. – Yo… leí el reporte de inteligencia que me enviaste hace unas horas…

- Rick… - Lisa susurró. - Sé que lo que voy a pedirte quizás sea un poco difícil, pero—

- ¿Sí? – Rick se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. - ¿Qué cosa, mi vida?

- Por lo que queda del día¿Podemos pretender que nada de esto existe? Ir a casa, relajarnos, descansar y no hablar de nada que tenga que ver con el trabajo… al menos por esta noche.

- ¡Tienes tu cabecita loca llena de buenas ideas! – Rick la besó en la frente. – Me parece perfecto, amor.

- Bueno, digamos que tengo mis motivos. – Lisa lo miró a los ojos, sonriéndole con amor. – Así tengo pretexto para mañana llamar al general Hunter a mi oficina para discutir un reporte de inteligencia.

- ¡Oh! – Los ojos de Rick brillaron con emoción contenida. - ¡Me gusta la idea, almirante! Y siendo totalmente honestos al respecto, sí quiero hablar contigo sobre ese reporte, Lisa… con toda esa cuestión de los ascensos y la reestructuración, por lo menos van a quitarte ese tipo de responsabilidades de encima… eso de andar aplacando revoltosos y esas cosas…

- Lo sé. Aunque es competencia de las autoridades civiles pero siempre terminamos nosotros pagando los platos rotos. Las fuerzas armadas siempre están ahí cuando se les necesita. Pero ya el ejército se encargará de eso. Va a ser todo un alivio el poder enfocarnos simplemente a lo que nos corresponde a nosotros, que es la rama espacial.

- ¡Gracias al cielo! Porque a como están las cosas, a veces no sé si soy piloto de la RDF, policía militar, sheriff del viejo oeste o prefecto de una secundaria… eso de salir a aplacar a esos renegados… no es de nuestra competencia. Nosotros tenemos que encargarnos de nuestra misión, no de pleitos callejeros…

- Hmmm… ¿_Nuestra misión_? – Lisa besó a Rick en la mejilla. – Eso quiere decir, general Hunter, que usted vendrá conmigo a la UN SPACY… ¿cierto?

- A donde usted vaya yo iré, almirante.

- Bien, en ese caso a donde quiero ir ahora es a donde sea que haya comida… ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar a algún lado? – Lisa comentó, tomando a Rick por la muñeca y yendo hacia la puerta de la sala de juntas.

- Sí, la verdad es que a estas horas sería criminal llegar a la casa a preparar la cena… vamos a cenar a donde tú quieras y después nos vamos a descansar.

- Solamente déjame pasar a mi oficina a dejar estos documentos y a ponerme mi abrigo¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Voy contigo, hermosa!

Rick se acercó a ella, le pasó el brazo por alrededor de los hombros para abrazarla contra su cuerpo. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y el piloto se inclinó levemente para besarla en los labios antes de salir de la sala de juntas y olvidarse, al menos por una noche, de todas las responsabilidades que pesaban sobre sus hombros.

-

* * *

-

La mañana de aquel jueves 27 de diciembre del 2012 había amanecido clara y despejada, contrastando radicalmente con el clima nublado y tormentoso que había imperado en los días anteriores. Había nevado un poco durante la noche, pero a media mañana el cielo lucía azul y había pocas nubes en el horizonte.

En su oficina de campo, el general Hunter revisaba su agenda del día. En unos minutos los dos VC-27 que venían de Nueva Montreal, transportando los nuevos 15 VF-4's que serían comisionados a servicio en el 17° Escuadrón Aeroespacial Iron Chiefs, aterrizaría en la pista de vuelo número 3.

El general Hunter tenía que recibirlos, llevar a cabo algunos trámites burocráticos y después tenía una pequeña reunión con el teniente comandante Clifford McKenzie, líder de los _Iron Chiefs_ y su segundo al mando, el teniente André Gauthier, para hacer la entrega oficial de los documentos de resguardo de dichos cazas VF4 al escuadrón y recibir a cambio los resguardos anteriores, correspondientes a los VF1's.

Aquello lo mantendría ocupado hasta la hora del almuerzo, siendo optimistas. Pero la buena noticia era que después del almuerzo tenía dos reuniones importantes con la almirante Hayes. Una de ellas para revisar el borrador de la ceremonia luctuosa y la otra para revisar el reporte de inteligencia que habían recibido el día anterior. Por supuesto, durante la primera reunión Max estaría presente… durante la segunda Maistroff sería el tercero en discordia. Pero eso no importaba, mientras pudiera pasar unos momentos con Lisa, el trabajo no le molestaba.

Después de que el general Hunter terminó de revisar su agenda, su mirada se posó en la pila de documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio, la mayoría de ellos relativos a las asignaciones de los nuevos VF4 y las reasignaciones de los viejos VF1. Todos esos documentos estaban listos, revisados, sellados y firmados, pero el general Hunter no era de las personas que dejaba cosas al azar y decidió ocupar los escasos minutos que tenía, hasta que los _Atuncitos_ aterrizaran, en darles una revisión final a esos documentos.

Mientras los hojeaba parsimoniosamente, bebía los restos de su café. Un leve movimiento de su cabeza y la manera en como sus labios se curvearon en una casi imperceptible sonrisa fueron las señales de que el general estaba conforme con aquellos documentos. Los puso a un lado y se permitió recargarse en el respaldo de su asiento, para relajarse por unos minutos mientras terminaba de tomarse su café.

Inevitablemente sus ojos se posaron en la taza que tenía en la mano y una sonrisa, ahora sí bastante evidente, iluminó su rostro mientras que soltaba una risita divertida y leía todos los adjetivos que estaban escritos alrededor de su taza. Le impresionaba pensar que Lisa hubiera podido escribir cien adjetivos refiriéndose a él… y eran efectivamente cien de ellos, Rick ya se había ocupado en contarlos.

- Espero, - Pensó el piloto, sin dejar de mirar su taza. – Que logre ser todo esto y más para ella…

Un pequeño gesto de disgusto apareció en su rostro, pero por más esfuerzos que hizo, no pudo mantenerlo por mucho tiempo. Una risita tímida fue mucho más terca que su afán de parecer disgustado.

- ¡Adorable! – Habló en voz alta. - ¡Tenía que poner precisamente esa palabra como primer adjetivo! Lisa Hayes… si no estuviera tan enamorado de ti, te juro que—

Un suave toquido en la puerta de su oficina impidió que el general Hunter lanzara su amenaza de muerte… o lo que fuera que tuviera en mente. Miró hacia la puerta y encontró a un joven sargento de pie frente a la misma, en una rigurosa posición de firmes que fue rematada con un saludo militar en cuanto Rick lo miró.

- ¡Sargento primero Carlo Mancini reportándose, señor!

- Descanse sargento… ¿Qué sucede?

- Señor… los transportes provenientes de Nueva Montreal se aproximan a la pista de aterrizaje. Me pidió que le avisara en cuanto tuviéramos contacto visual con ellos, mi general.

- Gracias, sargento Mancini. – Rick se puso de pie y fue al perchero por su gabardina y su gorra de guarnición. – Puede retirarse.

El sargento hizo un nuevo saludo que Rick correspondió. Cuando se vio solo en la oficina y mientras se ajustaba su gabardina, no pudo evitar el recordar aquellos remotos días cuando él había sido un sargento tímido y temeroso. Cuando Rick pensaba en ello, se recordaba a sí mismo como un ratoncito asustado, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

No había sido sino hasta que lo habían asignado como jefe del equipo Bermellón hasta que él había comenzado a desarrollar cierta seguridad en sí mismo y en su capacidad de liderazgo… esos días parecían tan lejanos… aunque no lo eran tanto.

Cuando el general Hunter salió de su oficina, el comandante McKenzie y el teniente Gauthier ya lo esperaban a un lado de la pista de aterrizaje. Intercambiaron algunos saludos formales y después de eso el comandante de los Iron Chiefs habló en un tono más amistoso:

- Pues ahí vienen nuestras _Polillas_, jefe… ¡Será un honor volar con el Skull en el siguiente ejercicio que tengamos! El primer vuelo del escuadrón VF4 Iron Chiefs.

- Ese vuelo aún podría demorarse un par de semanas, Mac. – Rick le respondió. – Los VF4 deben de pasar por una revisión en el departamento de mantenimiento y en control de calidad, para posteriormente ir al taller a que les apliquen la pintura en la paleta de colores correspondientes a los Iron Chiefs. Creo que aún tendrán tiempo de practicar un poco más en los simuladores hasta entonces.

- Sí, señor. – El comandante aceptó.

Rick sonrió una pequeña sonrisa malvada… podría ser general de la RDF, pero aún era jefe de grupos aéreos y aún más, aunque quizás no tanto en la práctica pero si de manera honoraria, él seguía siendo el líder Skull… lo que significaba que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a tener esa clase de _pequeños detalles_ con otro líder de escuadrón. Todo fuera por bajarle un poco los humos a Mac y obligarlo a mantener sus pies en la tierra.

Así, el general Hunter, con los faldones de su gabardina moviéndose al viento y sus manos enfundadas en sus bolsillos, clavó su mirada en el horizonte en donde, a simple vista, podían verse dos enormes aeronaves que parecían ballenas, tomando pista para realizar su aterrizaje en la Base Macross.

-

* * *

-

En otro lugar de la Base Macross, la almirante Hayes estaba totalmente absorta revisando los reportes que acababan de entregarle de la Dirección General de Justicia Militar y de la Dirección General de Seguridad Social Militar. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la pantalla de su computadora y de vez en cuando hacía alguna anotación en una libreta de hojas amarillas que tenía a un lado.

Un suave toquido en la puerta, seguido del sonido de la misma la abrirse, la hicieron salir de su concentración. Miró hacia el lugar en donde su asistente, la teniente Hickson, se aproximaba a ella con una carpeta en las manos y una expresión indescifrable en el rostro… algo que Lisa identificó como ansiedad contenida.

- Almirante Hayes… aquí están los oficios que me pidió… las órdenes de ascensos que deben ser enviadas hoy mismo a la Oficialía Mayor para que se entreguen los avisos a los militares ascendidos, notificándoles su promoción y solicitando su presencia en la ceremonia correspondiente.

- Gracias Kelly. – Lisa tomó los papeles que su asistente le entregaba. – Voy a firmarlos ahora mismo para que los lleves a la Oficialía de una vez. Entre más pronto salgan estas notificaciones será mejor.

Mientras Lisa comenzaba a firmar y sellar los documentos, notó que Kelly, de pie ante su escritorio, se frotaba nerviosamente las manos y miraba al ventanal con una mirada un tanto nerviosa que era muy poco característica de ella.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – Lisa preguntó de repente.

- ¿Qué? – La joven teniente dio un salto, ante lo inesperado de aquella pregunta. - ¡Oh, no! No, nada malo… por supuesto que no, almirante.

- Te noto algo… nerviosa, Kelly.

- No, es que—bueno, los VC-27 que venían de Nueva Montreal acaban de aterrizar aquí en la Base Macross hace diez minutos.

- ¿Y hubo algún problema? – Lisa levantó su mirada, sintiéndose súbitamente preocupada.

- No almirante, ningún problema… es solo que—bueno, yo…

Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse lentamente en los labios de Lisa. No había más que decir, lo había comprendido todo. Asintió lentamente y le regresó a Kelly la carpeta con los documentos firmados y sellados.

- Teniente Hickson, necesito que lleve esto a la Oficialía Mayor inmediatamente. Yo necesito seguir trabajando en la revisión de estos informes, así que por favor no me pase llamadas y que nadie me moleste. Es más, tómese un par de horas libres… vaya a almorzar, qué sé yo… no la necesito por aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

La sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Kelly fue solo opacada por el brillo de sus ojos. Recibió la carpeta que Lisa le estaba entregando y enseguida se cuadró e hizo un saludo militar impecable.

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante Hayes! Pido permiso para retirarme.

- Permiso concedido. – Lisa asintió, volviendo a su trabajo en la computadora.

Cuando Kelly abrió la puerta de la oficina e iba a salir, la voz de la almirante la detuvo en seco.

- Oh, Kelly… una cosa más…

- ¿Sí, almirante?

- Saluda a David de mi parte.

Lisa le guiñó traviesamente el ojo a su asistente y ella se sonrojó profundamente y asintió con la cabeza, sin poder dejar de reír nerviosamente.

- Lo haré, almirante… gracias.

Kelly salió de la oficina de Lisa y ella sacudió la cabeza, sin poder quitarse una pequeña sonrisa traviesa de los labios. Había que darle una oportunidad al amor, Lisa pensó. De inmediato volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo, mientras en alguna parte de su pecho abrigaba la esperanza de que pudiera terminar con aquellas revisiones antes de la hora del almuerzo… para poderse encontrar con su piloto y pasar unos minutos con él, antes de las reuniones que tenían programadas para aquella tarde.

-

* * *

-

El general Hunter, sentado en el sofá de la sala de recepción de su oficina en el edificio central, se ocupaba en observar atentamente el rostro imperturbable de la almirante Hayes quien, sentada en el sillón frente a él, leía atentamente los documentos que él y el capitán Sterling le habían entregado hacía unos minutos: el borrador de la ceremonia del aniversario luctuoso del SDF1.

Por un momento los ojos del general Hunter se desviaron, solo para encontrarse con los de su subalterno y amigo, Max Sterling, quien le lanzó una mirada interrogativa. ¿Quién podía saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Lisa Hayes en esos momentos?

Antes de que Rick siquiera pudiera responder a la silenciosa pregunta de su amigo, Lisa bajó el documento para colocarlo sobre su regazo y miró a los dos militares que estaban con ella. Una leve sonrisa triste, casi imperceptible, curvó sus labios y su cabeza se movió levemente, asintiendo a lo que acababa de leer.

- Me parece perfecto, muchachos… gracias.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, Lisa. – Rick se apresuró a responder. – Esta ceremonia es muy importante para todos nosotros y queremos que salga de la mejor manera posible.

- Todos los que estamos trabajando en ella estamos muy involucrados, Lisa. – Max completó. – Como dice Rick, es algo que es importante para todos… lo hemos tomado como una misión personal.

- Y se nota el empeño que han puesto en ello. – Lisa había vuelto a revisar el documento.

- Pues si estás conforme y lo autorizas, - Rick habló. – Quisiéramos comenzar a cronometrar las actividades. La idea es organizar las acciones de manera que justo en el momento de que—

Rick se detuvo, sin saber realmente como decir lo que tenía en mente. Sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas; aquellas que no le causaran malestar a la almirante Hayes. Pero fue ella quien tomó aquello en sus manos, quitando el peso de los hombros del joven general.

- Sí, entiendo… el momento del impacto final. – Lisa asintió con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. – Será muy significativo, general Hunter… me parece que han preparado una ceremonia hermosa.

- Rick se está encargando de la organización y de la parte operativa. – Max le explicó. – Yo estoy a cargo de las tropas que participarán en el homenaje. El Escuadrón de Honor en el aire, tropas de tierra… ¡Será una ceremonia digna de ellos, almirante Hayes!

- De todos ellos. – Rick completó categóricamente.

Lisa levantó su mirada del documento y sus ojos fueron de Rick a Max y de vuelta a su piloto. Asintió con la cabeza y habló con su mejor tono de voz oficial, aunque sin poder esconder la emoción que se escurría en sus palabras, por más que hubiera deseado evitarlo.

- Creo que fue una gran idea el declarar ese día como Día de la Remembranza… un día no sólo para conmemorar el aniversario luctuoso del SDF-1 y su tripulación, sino para recordar y honrar la memoria de quienes murieron en la guerra, luchando en el mar, en la tierra y en el espacio.

- Yo también creo que fue una gran idea, Rick. – Max reconoció el mérito que su amigo había tenido en aquello. – Un día para honrar no solo a quienes entregaron su vida en ese último día… sino además a todos los que lucharon y murieron a lo largo de la guerra. Al final, esa última batalla no fue más que el epílogo de una guerra mucho más larga y los sacrificios se dieron desde el primer día… hasta el último.

- Así es. – Rick asintió. – Al final creo que todos necesitamos un día para recordar a nuestros amigos y a nuestros familiares caídos. Creo que son pocas las familias que no fueron golpeadas por los eventos de la guerra. La mayoría de las personas que sobrevivieron perdieron a un padre, a una madre, a un hijo, a una hija, a un hermano, hermana o amigo en la guerra. Todos necesitamos un momento para recordarlos… y para honrar su memoria.

Lisa había bajado la mirada y ahora estaba luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos en cualquier momento. La tradición paterna le decía que los almirantes no deberían de demostrar emociones… que un almirante jamás debía llorar. Sin embargo incluso el recordar esas enseñanzas paternas le traía a Lisa recuerdos de su padre; de ese padre al que había perdido en la guerra. Quien había muerto ante sus propios ojos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para ayudarlo, mucho menos para evitarlo.

¡Tantos amigos, tantos compañeros de armas, incluso hermanos perdidos en la guerra! Lisa sabía que el día en que tuviera que presidir las ceremonias del Día de la Remembranza, todos esperaban ver a una almirante fuerte, íntegra y firme… pero eso no implicaba que tuviera que actuar como una mujer estoica y sin sentimientos. A pesar de lo que su padre opinara, ella sabía que los almirantes sí tenían sentimientos. Y creía que en momentos como aquel, bien podría permitirse actuar como una persona con un corazón en el pecho y no como una maquina de guerra.

Rick y Max observaban a Lisa, quien de pronto se había quedado muy callada. El capitán Sterling miró a Rick y con la mirada le dio a entender que lo mejor sería que él se retirara y los dejara solos. El general Hunter agradeció el gesto de su amigo con un movimiento de cabeza y Max se puso de pie, capturando la atención de la almirante Hayes.

- Almirante, si se aprueba el protocolo de la ceremonia, solicito permiso para retirarme. Debo de comenzar a organizar a los pilotos del Escuadrón de Honor y a cronometrar los tiempos.

- Puedes retirarte, Max. – Lisa sonrió. – Y gracias… por todo.

El capitán hizo un formal saludo militar, pero antes de retirarse pasó por detrás de la almirante y en un gesto de cálida familiaridad, le dio un apretoncito suave en el hombro que Lisa le agradeció con una sonrisa. Pasó al lado de Rick y los dos amigos intercambiaron una leve sonrisa antes de que el capitán Sterling saliera de la oficina.

Una vez que se vieron solos, Rick se apresuró a cambiarse de sofá para ir a sentarse al lado de Lisa y tomarla de la mano. La almirante levantó su mirada, sorprendida por aquel movimiento tan imprevisto de su piloto. Él la miraba a los ojos con una expresión preocupada.

- Lisa… ¿Estás bien?

- Muy bien, Rick… gracias. – Lisa se limpió los ojos con la manga de su uniforme e intentó sonreír. – La ceremonia que prepararon es hermosa, amor… sé que va a ser algo muy emotivo y muy especial para todos… para nosotros, para las familias de los soldados… para todos. ¡Gracias!

- Ni lo menciones, amor. – Rick le besó la mano.

- Es que… se te ocurrieron tantas ideas, amor… y todo se llevó a cabo en tan poco tiempo… estoy sorprendida, Rick. Sinceramente, tengo que felicitarte por tu trabajo en este proyecto. Cuando me dijiste que tú te responsabilizarías de todo, no pensé que—bueno, que prepararías algo como esto.

- No es mérito mío, Lisa. En cuanto les dije a los muchachos que habría que preparar esta ceremonia, las ideas comenzaron a surgir entre todos. Creo que la ceremonia será el sentir de todos los militares, amor. Los protocolos que tienes en ese documento son los resultados de las sugerencias que todos los chicos de la base me hicieron llegar.

- ¡Y es algo hermoso y muy significativo!

- Todos quisieron participar. Por ejemplo, en cuanto surgió la idea de construir el Jardín de los Héroes en la rivera del Lago Gloval, los muchachos del taller se ofrecieron para hacer el monumento correspondiente.

- Y la Tumba del Soldado Desconocido. – Lisa miró a Rick. – Amor…

- Bueno… - Rick se encogió de hombros. – Es un hecho que el 80 por ciento de todos los soldados que murieron en la guerra no tienen una tumba…

Lisa asintió con tristeza. Rick sabía que ella estaba pensando en su padre. Con gran ternura Rick pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella y la atrajo hacia sí, para acunarla contra su pecho y besarla suavemente en la frente.

- Gracias, Rick. – Ella murmuró contra su pecho. – Por todo… por lo que haces por ellos… por lo que haces por mí… por estar aquí.

- Tú sabes que es aquí donde quiero estar… contigo, Lisa. La guerra nos quitó muchas cosas pero… pero fue la guerra la que me trajo a ti. Es irónico ¿no te parece?

- La vida nos lleva por caminos inesperados, amor.

Rick asintió con la cabeza, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Antes bien, se recargó en el respaldo del sofá, dejando que Lisa se acomodara en su pecho. En unos minutos tendrían una reunión de inteligencia con el coronel Maistroff, pero el piloto miró hacia el reloj en el muro y se dio cuenta de que tenían diez minutos… diez gloriosos minutos para estar el uno con el otro, lejos del mundo.

Los dos estuvieron abrazados y en silencio, escuchando el sonido de los latidos del corazón del otro, el murmullo de su respiración, el calor de sus cuerpos, sintiendo la vida en plenitud entre ellos en ese momento tan pacífico y tan suyo… fue el sonido del intercomunicador de la oficina el que finalmente los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- Adelante… - Rick se inclinó, para apretar el botón del aparato que estaba sobre la mesita.

- Rick, es decir, general Hunter. – La voz de Kelly llegó hasta ellos. – El coronel Maistroff está aquí.

Rick miró a Lisa, quien se estaba alisando el uniforme y limpiándose el rostro. La almirante asintió levemente con la cabeza y Rick le dedicó una media sonrisa.

- Que pase, Kelly… lo estamos esperando.

- Bien… - Lisa se inclinó para tomar su carpeta con el logotipo de la RDF de encima de la mesita. – Entonces, el reporte de inteligencia…

- Lisa… - Rick detuvo su mano encima de la mesa.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

Rick la observó, con amor, ternura, admiración y emoción destilándole por la mirada. Lisa no pudo evitar el sonreír y sonrojarse levemente con aquella mirada que su piloto le estaba dedicando.

El general Hunter sacudió la cabeza, emocionado de tal manera que le fue imposible poner en palabras los sentimientos que lo embargaban en esos momentos. El ver en Lisa a una mujer tan íntegra, tan fuerte, tan responsable, tan intensa, tan comprometida, tan entregada, tan llena de amor, de sentimientos y de emociones… todo eso lo emocionaba, lo enternecía, lo hacía sentir el pecho ardiéndole de amor por esa mujer pequeña pero valiente, fuerte pero vulnerable… por ese manojo de contradicciones que Lisa Hayes era.

- Te amo. – Rick susurró y en esas dos palabras pudo resumir todos los sentimientos que en ese momento lo embargaban.

No hubo tiempo de decir nada más, pues el coronel Maistroff estaba llamando a la puerta. Rick se puso de pie y le indicó que podía entrar. El coronel así lo hizo, haciendo un grave saludo militar que ambos correspondieron. El general Hunter le indicó que podía tomar asiento en el sofá frente a ellos y casi de inmediato la teniente Hickson entró, llevando una bandeja con café y galletas.

Después de la conversación de cortesía que se requería en esos casos y después de que los tres quedaron solos en la oficina del General Hunter, fue la almirante la que comenzó a hablar:

- Bien… supongo que ambos leyeron los reportes de inteligencia que les hice llegar el día de ayer…

Y con esas palabras dio por inicio la última reunión de aquel día. Una reunión que prometía alargarse más de lo que cualquiera de los tres hubiera deseado. Sin embargo ellos conocían sus obligaciones militares y sabían que esas tenían prioridad sobre cualquier otra cosa en la vida de un militar… y eso era lo que ellos orgullosamente eran: tres soldados sirviendo a una causa a la que habían consagrado su vida, la causa de la paz.

-

* * *

-

Un par de horas más tarde, el general Hunter escoltó al coronel Maistroff hasta la puerta de su oficina y después de que el coronel se hubiera retirado, Rick cerró la puerta y miró a Lisa, quien seguía sentada en el sofá, revisando la carpeta que tenía sobre el regazo. El piloto la estudió detenidamente por unos segundos antes de caminar de regreso a donde ella estaba.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me molesta y me hacer sentir mucho coraje y mucha rabia? – Rick gruñó, dejándose caer al lado de Lisa en el sofá.

- ¿Qué cosa, amor?

- Que mientras nosotros estamos aquí, preparando un homenaje a nuestros compañeros, a nuestros hermanos, a nuestros padres, a nuestros amigos que cayeron en cumplimiento del deber, dando sus vidas por asegurar que los que no podían defenderse por sí mismos pudieran tener la oportunidad de vivir… una oportunidad que nuestros camaradas no tuvieron… mientras nosotros estamos aquí recordando a los que se fueron, esos… _pacifistas_, - Rick casi escupió la palabra. – Están provocando líos en el sur. ¡Dios santo¡Si están vivos para poder hacer sus desmanes es porque un soldado murió por ellos! No pido que apoyen nuestra causa, ni siquiera que la comprendan… Pero, un poco de respeto… ¿Es mucho pedir?

Lisa miró a su esposo que, a su lado, se había recargado en el respaldo del sofá y había cerrado los ojos, suspirando profundamente para dejar salir toda su frustración y la rabia que sentía. Lisa bajó la mirada y sólo atinó a asentir a las palabras del piloto.

- La gente quizás jamás comprenderá, Rick. Debemos aprender a vivir con ello.

El piloto hizo un gesto de fastidio y se inclinó sobre sí mismo para ocultar su rostro entre sus manos. Casi por reflejo, Lisa comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, lo que pareció calmar un poco al exaltado general.

- ¡Es que no es justo! Nosotros peleamos una guerra… luchamos por la supervivencia de toda la raza humana. Jamás hemos hecho diferencias entre razas, religiones o culturas cuando se trata de defender a la humanidad… defendemos lo que es correcto, lo que es justo… ¡Dios¿Qué saben ellos de todas esas veces que hemos luchado para defender a un perfecto desconocido? Es decir, allá están esos muchachos manifestándose en contra de la construcción de bases militares en sus ciudades… pero me pregunto¿Cuántos de ellos están vivos porque un soldado de esos que tanto odian, arriesgó el pellejo por ellos? Es más… ¿Cuántos pueden estar ahí gritando sus consignas gracias a que un soldado de esos que tanto desprecian _murió por ellos_?

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y miró al ventanal de la oficina del General Hunter. La noche era oscura y algunos copos de nieve habían comenzado a caer otra vez sobre Ciudad Macross.

- El discurso en el que estoy trabajando… para el Día de la Remembranza…

- ¿Sí? – Rick miró a Lisa.

- Incluí una frase de Rudyard Kipling… me pareció apropiada. Creo que resume muy bien lo que hemos estado hablando toda la noche.

- ¿Y qué dice esa frase, amor? – El piloto preguntó, genuinamente interesado.

- _"A Dios y al soldado adoramos, en tiempos de peligro, no antes… cuando el peligro ha pasado y las cosas retoman su curso, Dios es olvidado y el soldado menospreciado". _

Por un momento Rick no pudo apartar su mirada del rostro entristecido pero circunspecto de la ecuánime almirante Lisa Hayes. Finalmente ella apartó su mirada del ventanal y miró al piloto, dedicándole una sonrisa triste.

- Mi padre decía que la batalla más difícil que un soldado tiene que pelear es aquella que enfrenta en tiempos de paz. Irónico¿no, amor? Pelear para mantener la paz… y ser atacados por pacifistas que en lugar de vivir en paz se levantan en revueltas inútiles.

- ¡Usted solo autoríceme, almirante y yo enviaré mañana mismo, a primera hora en la mañana a una compañía de _Destroids _a acabar con el problema! Te aseguro que el capitán Dan Shelby no tendría ningún inconveniente en hacerse cargo del _trabajito_.

Lisa se rió, pero sacudió la cabeza.

- Eso es lo que quieren, amor. Provocarnos para luego gritar que los estamos reprimiendo. No les vamos a dar ese gusto. Si algún golpe se da, nosotros no seremos los primeros en hacerlo.

- Siempre la voz de la razón, almirante Hayes.

- Hmmm… - Lisa se arrellanó en el sofá. - ¡Me siento molida! Fue un día muy pesado y pasé la mayor parte del día sentada… ¿Sabes? Tengo ganas de estirarme un poco… sacudir los músculos.

- ¡No vas a salirme con que ahora quieres ir al gimnasio, amor! – Rick fingió estar escandalizado. - ¡Son las nueve de la noche y yo estoy agotado y hambriento!

- Bueno… hasta las almirantes necesitamos hacer algo de ejercicio de vez en cuando, piloto. – Lisa se estiró perezosamente.

- Tú vas al gimnasio tres veces por semana… salimos a trotar los fines de semana… yo creo que haces suficiente ejercicio… ahora que si lo que quieres es complementar tu rutina de acondicionamiento físico… yo le ofrezco buenas opciones, almirante Hayes.

- ¿Las cuales serían… general Hunter? – Lisa le preguntó, sonriéndole traviesamente.

Rick sonrió con ternura y se acercó para besarla en la mejilla. La sonrisa de Lisa se hizo más radiante y más hermosa cuando sintió los labios de su piloto recorriéndole lentamente la línea de la mandíbula hasta llegar a su oreja. Lisa se estremeció y soltó una risita cuando el joven militar atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios.

- Quiero llevarte a casa… - El piloto susurró en su oído. – Quiero besarte… acariciarte… abrazarte… y pasar la noche entera amándote sin descanso, hasta que me pidas que me detenga…

- ¡Que coincidencia, piloto! – Lisa susurró, buscando ávidamente los labios de él con los suyos. – Yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

- Bien dicen que las grandes mentes piensan igual. – Rick murmuró contra sus labios.

- Ajá…

Lisa ya no pudo decir más, pues Rick ya la había recostado sobre el sofá de su oficina y la estaba besando como si su vida entera y la existencia del universo dependieran de aquel beso. Ella suspiró profundamente y abrazó a su piloto alrededor de los hombros, entregándose por completo a él, a sus caricias, a sus demostraciones de amor, a su apasionado asalto amoroso.

Después de un día como aquel, lo único que ellos deseaban era sentirse vivos… sentirse amados y sentir que a pesar de todo, a pesar de la guerra y a pesar de un mundo que parecía no estar dispuesto a vivir en paz, ellos le importaban a alguien.

Cuando los dos jóvenes militares se separaron, y solamente porque el aire se hizo demasiado necesario, la almirante Hayes acarició amorosamente el rostro del general Hunter y mirándolo a los ojos susurró un suave:

- Vamos a casa, amor.

El piloto asintió con la cabeza, perdido como estaba en esos ojos verdes que eran su adoración y su perdición. Se puso de pie y tomó a Lisa de las manos, ayudándola a que se incorporara. Se besaron levemente una vez más, antes de ponerse sus gabardinas encima. Sus manos se entrelazaron y mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de la oficina, no dejaron de besarse un solo momento.

El amor que existía entre ellos era un amor que había nacido en combate, que había crecido entre el fragor de las armas, que había madurado en ese compañerismo y confianza absoluta nacida del continuo ejercicio de las armas… para florecer en esas continuas batallas en las que ellos dos se habían convertido en mucho más que solamente compañeros de armas, se habían convertido en la razón por la que el otro estaría dispuesto a morir… y aún más, en la razón por la que ambos estarían dispuestos a luchar con todo y contra todo para vivir.

-

* * *

-

Era casi media noche, pero aquello no parecía importarle a la tierna pareja que yacía en su lecho conyugal; los dos jóvenes militares estaban exhaustos pero felices. Después de un largo día de trabajo, aquel agotamiento que sentían en esos momentos era una bendición, porque provenía de algo que había sido tan necesario como placentero entre ellos esa noche: su amor.

Rick estaba recostado en una pila de almohadas mientras que Lisa, sobre su pecho, no dejaba de acariciarlo perezosa, casi distraídamente, a la vez que le plantaba besitos ocasionales en el cuello, en los hombros y en cualquier lugar que tuviera a su alcance. Él mantenía sus brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola protectora, incluso posesivamente. Una de sus manos subía y bajaba por la espalda desnuda de Lisa y sus labios ocasionalmente la besaban en la frente, en la sien o en el cabello.

Los dos tenían unas pequeñas sonrisas cansadas pero satisfechas en los labios y sus ojos, que apenas podían mantener abiertos, reflejaban nada más que amor y felicidad absoluta.

Lisa, que en esos momentos se reía de alguna ocurrencia de su piloto, se veía particularmente hermosa a los ojos del joven general. Sin querer, él también comenzó a reír suavemente, como si ni siquiera le quedaran fuerzas para eso, y su mano libre subió para acariciar la mejilla de su esposa.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Lisa habló con voz apenas audible. - ¿Todos los pilotos de la RDF están tan locos como me dices, o simplemente tienes suerte de juntarte con los de tu clase?

- ¡Hey! – Rick se rió. - ¡Nada de insultos, pequeña rata! Respeta a tu sacrosanto esposo… ¡Dios santo, Hayes! En éste mundo ya no hay moral.

- Bueno, tú sabes lo que dicen… Dios los hace y ellos se juntan.

- ¡Bah! – Se quejó el piloto. – Si te cuento sobre esas discusiones y esos pleitos de lavadero entre los _Iron Chiefs_ y los _Apolos_ es solo para que te des cuenta de que hay peores pilotos en la RDF que el aquí presente.

- No lo sé, amor. – Lisa movió su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. – Yo sigo pensando que eres el piloto más loco de las fuerzas de defensa.

- Bueno, quizás… - Rick le sonrió. – Lo cuál no es malo en absoluto… es decir, así te enamoraste de mi y todo…

- Así me enamoré de ti y todo. – Lisa aceptó y se movió un poco para recibir el besito que Rick le plantó en los labios. – Pero, bromas aparte¿Cómo están los Iron Chiefs?

- ¡Insoportables! Van a comenzar a volar el primer día del año. Tienen programado su vuelo de pruebas a las 0800 horas. Están muy emocionados y restregándoselo a todos los demás pilotos. Claro que las cosas no serán tan divertidas cuando Mac les ordene que vayan a dormirse temprano en la noche de año nuevo. – Rick se rió.

- ¿Lo hiciste apropósito, malvado? – Lisa no pudo evitar reírse también.

- Alguien tiene que mantener a los pilotos de combate con los pies en la tierra… sobre todo si van a volar un VF-4.

- ¿Y quién te mantiene a ti con los pies en la tierra, piloto?

- ¿Tú quién crees, bonita? – Rick la besó en los labios otra vez. – Aunque pensándolo bien, eso no es del todo cierto… generalmente me traes en las nubes, Hayes.

Los dos se sonrieron y Lisa se acomodó entre los brazos de su esposo, descansando su cabeza en su hombro y acurrucándose en su abrazo. Rick suspiró profundamente y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

- ¿Y qué sucedió con Kelly? – Lisa preguntó con voz adormilada, pero sin poder evitar el sonreír.

- ¡Oh! – Rick soltó una risita. - ¡Debiste haberla visto! Llegó a la pista de vuelo corriendo. No pensé que se fuera a aparecer por ahí.

- ¡Vamos, amor¿Qué esperabas? No veía a David desde… ¿Desde nuestra boda?

- Creo que sí. – Rick sonrió. – Más le vale al _señorito_ Stonewell tratar bien a mi primita o se las verá conmigo. Le trajo un ramo de flores¿sabes?

- ¡Aw¿Lo hizo¡Que tierno! – Lisa se emocionó. - ¿Y que dijo Kelly?

- Se sonrojó como una manzanita… ¿Crees que las cosas vayan en serio entre ellos, amor?

- No lo sé. – Lisa suspiró. – Hacen una linda pareja… aunque las cosas no son fáciles; son dos personas muy diferentes. Pero nosotros somos el mejor ejemplo de que a veces las relaciones menos probables son las que mejor funcionan.

- Sip… - El piloto bostezó. – Espero que les vaya bien a esos dos… oh, por cierto… - Rick abrió los ojos para mirar a Lisa. – David me dijo que le gustaría que saliéramos a cenar uno de estos días…

- ¿Negocios o asuntos personales?

Rick se encogió de hombros y sonrió traviesamente.

- Pero creo que es buen tiempo para irle lanzando pequeñas pistas… ya sabes, respecto a cierta celebración muy importante que se nos viene encima en el mes de marzo… y cierta cabaña en el bosque…

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se sonrojó.

El piloto la besó en la frente y la abrazó aún más estrechamente, mientras suspiraba y cerraba los ojos, signo inequívoco de que ya no podía estar despierto un segundo más.

- Podríamos salir a cenar hoy por la noche… digo _hoy_ porque ya es más de media noche¿verdad?

- Así es. – Lisa miró adormiladamente el reloj. – Me parece buena idea… nosotros, David… ¿Kelly?

- ¡Por supuesto! Sería interesante¿no lo crees, amor? Los cuatro… quien sabe, quizás terminemos por adoptar a David como nuestro primo.

- Me parece una idea estupenda, chiquito. – Lisa lo besó en la barbilla. – Creo que Kelly se va a emocionar.

- Su primera salida como una niña grande… a cenar a un restaurante bonito y sin tener que cuidar a Dana. ¡Nuestra primita está creciendo, Lisa!

La almirante se rió y besó a Rick en los labios. Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos momentos y después fue ella la que habló.

- ¡Te amo, Rick! Me gusta estar contigo… cada segundo que paso a tu lado…

- ¡Lo mismo digo! – Rick la interrumpió, besándola suavemente en los labios. – Ahora, pequeña… ¿Qué te parecería si dormimos un poco?

- ¿Cansado tan temprano, general Hunter?

- ¡Claro que no! – El insubordinado piloto rezongó. – Solo lo digo porque puse el despertador una hora antes de la hora en que tenemos que levantarnos.

- ¿Pero… qué…¿Para qué?

- ¡Demonios, Hayes¿Necesitas que te lo explique todo?

- ¡Oh! – Lisa sonrió. - ¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer en esa hora, general¿Salir a correr?

- No precisamente… aunque te aseguro que haremos bastante ejercicio.

- ¡Me imagino! – Lisa se rió.

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos, sonriendo apaciblemente y luchando contra el sueño que amenazaba con cerrar sus ojos a cada momento. Finalmente Rick se inclinó para besar a Lisa, beso que ella correspondió. Y así, con la frente de uno recargada en la del otro, los dos se desearon buenas noches y en unos minutos el general Hunter y la almirante Hayes estaban profundamente dormidos, mientras sonreían aún en sueños.

-

* * *

-

La semana había sido corta pero llena de trabajo y de actividad. A pesar de sólo haber trabajado tres días, se habían sentido como tres meses. El trabajo que se había acumulado al final del año había sido demasiado y tanto la almirante Hayes como el general Hunter se habían hecho el propósito de comenzar el nuevo año con la agenda lo más limpia posible. Y con la eficiencia y el profesionalismo que siempre los había caracterizado, ambos se empeñaban a sacar, uno a uno, todos sus compromisos de trabajo ese viernes, el último del año.

Lisa Hayes, sentada en su cómoda e impresionante silla de almirante, detrás de su escritorio, se daba el lujo de unos momentos de descanso mientras contemplaba absortamente el paisaje que se presentaba ante ella en el ventanal de su oficina. Era una vista hermosa la que tenía desde ahí: el lago Gloval, la ciudad y las montañas como paisaje de fondo.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de que, hacía un año, ella había estado contemplando un paisaje similar, con el almirante Gloval desde el puente del viejo SDF-1. Aquella había sido la primera vez que el almirante le había hablado de su proyecto de migración espacial.

- La primera y la única vez… - Lisa se corrigió en voz alta.

Aquella conversación que había sostenido esa mañana con el almirante había sido la última. Era como si el viejo soldado hubiera presentido su muerte y hubiera aprovechado aquel momento para poner en manos de Lisa Hayes aquella misión que tan importante era para la supervivencia de toda la humanidad. Una misión a la que la almirante Hayes pensaba consagrarle su vida. Era una promesa, un compromiso con Henry Gloval, su padre adoptivo.

Lisa miró la carpeta que tenía sobre su escritorio, la cual le habían entregado hacía apenas unos minutos. Era el reporte anual de los avances en la construcción de la nave colonizadora… un reporte recién llegado desde la Base Lunar Apolo y firmado por el doctor Henry Greenwell, encargado del proyecto MR-01.

Las cosas marchaban viento en popa y aquello hacía que Lisa tuviera sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, el orgullo profundo e innegable de seguir con lo que Henry Gloval había dejado inconcluso en su vida, de mantener vivo su legado y cumplir la promesa que le había hecho aquella mañana de enero, cuando él la había empujado dentro de aquella única cápsula de escape.

Pero por otro lado Lisa estaba consiente de que cada paso que se daba en el proyecto de migración, la acercaba más al momento en que ella tendría que despedirse de su tierra… de ese planeta hermoso al que tanto amaba.

- Para preservar la cultura humana… - Lisa murmuró. – Para pasarla a las nuevas generaciones… por todos aquellos niños que aún están por nacer… es por ellos que debemos levantarnos, extender nuestras alas y volar… dejar atrás nuestra cuna ancestral y esparcir nuestra cultura por cada rincón del universo.

Lisa sonrió una sonrisa que era a la vez nostálgica y soñadora. Casi de manera inconsciente su mano se posó en su vientre y lo acarició con ternura. Llegaría el momento en el que ella llevaría dentro de sí a la vida misma. Una vida creada por el amor que Rick y ella compartían.

A veces era difícil imaginar un panorama tan grande y abstracto… pero cuando pensaba que todo lo que estaban haciendo lo hacían para heredarles a sus hijos un mejor mañana, donde la guerra fuera solo un recuerdo del pasado, entonces todo valía la pena. Cualquier esfuerzo parecía poco… ningún compromiso era demasiado si estaban trabajando para construir el mundo en el que sus hijos vivirían.

Un toquido en la puerta de su oficina la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Apenas y tuvo tiempo para girar su silla, cuando ya el general Hunter había entrado y cerrado la puerta tras de sí, sonriéndole con ternura a su esposa. Ella reciprocó aquella sonrisa y siguió a Rick con la mirada, mientras él iba directamente a la cafetera que estaba en un mueble cerca de la puerta.

- ¡Buenas tardes, su alteza! – Rick la saludó. - ¿Cómo van las cosas en el reino?

- Van saliendo, su eminencia. – Lisa le siguió la corriente a su esposo. - ¿Cómo están nuestros ejércitos?

- Esperando con ansias el momento de ir a casa y olvidarse de todo durante éste fin de semana. – Rick se acercó al escritorio de Lisa y le ofreció una taza de café. – Hmmm… me gusta ser una _eminencia_.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió.

El joven general de la RDF se sentó en el escritorio de la almirante, justo a su lado, sin ninguna clase de consideración ni decoro o etiqueta militar. Aquello no pareció importarle a Lisa, quien le lanzó una mirada llena de amor y le sonrió, mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

- ¡Ya andaba necesitando esto!

- ¿Traías bajos tus niveles de cafeína, Hayes? Déjame adivinar, ya traías demasiada sangre en tu torrente cafeínico.

Lisa soltó una risita, pero negó con la cabeza, lanzándole a su piloto una mirada llena de adoración y ternura.

- Me refería a ti, amor… ya me hacías falta.

- ¿Me estabas extrañando tan pronto, princesa? – El arrogante piloto sonrió. – Apenas hace cinco horas que nos despedimos.

- Cinco horas son demasiadas.

- ¡Un minuto es demasiado! – Rick la corrigió. – Yo también ya te andaba extrañando, Hayes. ¿Cómo andas de trabajo¿Quieres que vayamos a comer?

- Bueno, no estaría mal.

Lisa se puso de pie y Rick la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola contra sí y mirándola con adoración a los ojos. Ella comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, lo que solo provocó que el piloto comenzara a sentirse un poco adormilado.

- Aún me faltan algunas cosas por hacer, pero yo creo que estaré libre para las cinco o seis de la tarde, amor. ¿Cómo andas tú de tiempo?

- Pasé la mañana con los Iron Chiefs… y después estuve con Max, en el ensayo de la ceremonia del Día de la Remembranza. – Rick sonrió orgulloso. – Creo que todo va a salir muy bien, amor.

- Gracias, Rick.

- Ni lo menciones… ¿Es el reporte del proyecto de migración? – Rick miró la carpeta sobre el escritorio de su esposa.

- Sí… ya te contaré sobre esto mientras comemos. ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece excelente, amor. En realidad yo también tengo ya poco por hacer en el día. ¡Oh! Y tenemos reservaciones para ir a cenar con David y Kelly a las 2100 horas. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Te lo dijo Kelly?

- Sí, justo antes de que entrara a verte. Estaba al teléfono con David… hicieron reservaciones en un restaurante de comida fusión, _lo_ _que sea que eso signifique_, recomendación de los Sterling, por supuesto.

- No podría ser de otra manera. – Lisa lo besó en medio de los ojos.

- Lisa… - Rick la apretó aún más contra sí y ella respondió, besándole ahora la punta de la nariz. – Max y yo estábamos pensando, si mañana podríamos hacer un ensayo general… y contar con tu presencia. Sé que es sábado, pero considerando que se atraviesa el año nuevo y todo eso…

- ¡No hay problema, chiquito! De hecho me parece muy bien… dejar todo listo desde ahora, ver los detalles que vayan saliendo…

- ¿No te molesta trabajar en sábado?

- No; mientras pueda estar contigo, no me molesta.

Rick se rió y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Lisa. Ella lo abrazó alrededor de los hombros y los dos estuvieron así por unos minutos. Las manos del piloto, que subían y bajaban por la espalda y los costados de Lisa, como si quisieran sentirla a través de su uniforme, comenzaron a obrar su magia. Ella no pudo evitar un suave gemido de placer que se intensificó aún más cuando sintió los labios del piloto posarse en su cuello… no para besarla, sino simplemente para acariciarla.

- Rick… - Aquella palabra salió de los labios de Lisa en un suspiro.

- Me gusta sentirte viva… - El piloto le susurró contra la piel de su cuello, provocando que la almirante se estremeciera notoriamente.

- Amor… ¿Qué sucede?

- No pasa nada… - El seguía hablando contra la piel de ella, transmitiéndole a su cuerpo una poderosa corriente eléctrica con la vibración de su voz y la calidez de su aliento. – Hemos pasado tanto tiempo enfrentando la muerte, Lisa… a veces hay que hacer una pausa y celebrar la vida.

Lisa no respondió nada, simplemente se acurrucó más estrecha e íntimamente contra su piloto, haciendo caso a su sugerencia y concentrándose en sentirlo vivo y sentirlo suyo.

Por su parte, Rick no tenía que decir nada más. Simplemente no podría poner en palabras los sentimientos que lo habían estado abrumando todo el día. No quería ponerlos en palabras… pero al estar preparando las ceremonias del Día de la Remembranza, inconcientemente él había comenzado a pensar en lo cerca que había estado de perder a Lisa en aquel día fatídico.

Y había decidido que cada segundo que pasara con ella debía ser una celebración a la vida y al amor. Aunque, siendo honestos, desde que Lisa y él estaban juntos, cada respiración y cada latido de sus corazones eran un canto de vida y esperanza. ¡Amaba tanto a esa mujer! La vida tenía un sentido, una razón y un propósito desde que ella estaba a su lado.

- Vamos a comer, amor. – Lisa sugirió, besándolo suavemente en la mejilla.

- Tengo hambre. – Él aceptó con una sonrisa, separándose de ella solo lo necesario para mirarla al rostro.

Lisa asintió y se inclinó para besarlo en los labios. Fue un beso breve pero cargado de amor y de pasión. Ella dio un paso atrás y el piloto se puso de pie, mientras casi como por acto reflejo, buscaba la mano de ella y sus dedos se entrelazaban. Los dos se sonrieron y Lisa decidió ir más allá y abrazar a su piloto alrededor de la cintura, mientras los dos salían de la oficina y se dirigían al comedor de oficiales.

-

* * *

-

El restaurante Casa Ki era uno de los más sofisticados de la ciudad, especializado en comida fusión con tintes orientales. Estaba localizado en la rivera poniente del Lago Gloval, en una de las zonas más cosmopolitas de Ciudad Macross, la Zona Dorada, como era promocionada en los folletos turísticos de una ciudad que, a pesar de ser eminentemente militar, se había convertido en un icono del nuevo mundo.

La gente decía que en la Zona Dorada se vivía de noche y Lisa y Rick así lo comprobaron al avanzar por aquellas calles llenas de gente, anuncios luminosos y actividad frenética. A decir verdad, ninguno de los dos habían estado en esa parte de la ciudad anteriormente y lo que veían los dejaba maravillados.

- ¡Así que es aquí a donde vienen a relajarse los pilotos después de un día de patrullaje! – Rick miraba a su alrededor. – Siempre los escucho decir que van a pasar la noche a la zona dorada, pero siempre pensé que era… no sé, un bar o algo así. Nunca imaginé que fuera… bueno, esto.

- Sí, lo sé. – Lisa también contemplaba el paisaje urbano a su alrededor. – Mir me había hablado mucho de este lugar pero… amor, creo que necesitamos salir un poco más.

- No que yo me vaya a quejar, amor. – Rick le lanzó a Lisa una mirada de soslayo y una sonrisa tierna. - ¿Te había dicho que te ves hermosa, Lisa?

Y Rick no exageraba al decir aquello. Lisa se había puesto un vestido sencillo pero elegante que resaltaba su belleza natural. La noche era fría, pero el piloto sonrió traviesamente al pensar que eso le daría la oportunidad perfecta para abrazar a Lisa y mantenerla calientita a lo largo de la velada que prometía ser bastante interesante.

- Tú no te ves nada mal, piloto. – Lisa le respondió, lanzándole una mirada hambrienta que hizo que Rick se sonrojara levemente.

Él, queriendo estar a la altura de las circunstancias, iba vestido con sencilla elegancia: un pantalón de vestir, una camisa blanca y un saco sport. A Lisa le encantaba que él se vistiera de esa manera. Se veía particularmente apuesto y seductor cuando lo hacía.

- ¡Somos una pareja extraordinaria! – Rick respondió. – La mujer más hermosa e inteligente del mundo con el piloto más apuesto y valiente del universo.

- ¡Mphf! – Lisa se cruzó de brazos - ¿Yo soy _del mundo_ y tú eres _del universo_¡Que injusticia!

- ¡Lisa…! – Rick se rió. – Tú sabes a qué me refiero… además, ya sabes que para mi no existe nadie como tú en todo el universo… ni ahora ni nunca. Eres única, amor. ¡Y eres hermosa!

Ahora fue el turno de Lisa de sonrojarse. Iba a responder algo, pero Rick disminuyó la velocidad y entró al estacionamiento del restaurante. Los ojos de Lisa brillaron con emoción. Aquel lugar era hermoso; el local tenía una arquitectura típicamente japonesa y se notaba que era bastante amplio, cómodo y acogedor. Un buen lugar para pasar una noche con los amigos.

- Hay que darles crédito a los Sterling. – Rick comentó. – Los lugares que nos recomiendan siempre son excelentes.

Minutos más tarde Lisa y Rick entraron al restaurante. El clima dentro del local era tibio gracias a la calefacción, por lo que la joven pareja se dirigió a dejar sus abrigos en el guardarropa del restaurante. Enseguida Rick le ofreció su brazo a su esposa y el anfitrión los recibió, confirmando sus reservaciones y guiándolos a la mesa, la mejor del lugar, en donde ya los esperaban.

Desde que entraron al restaurante Lisa y Rick pudieron percatarse de que David y Kelly parecían estar pasando un buen rato. Lisa notó la ropa y el peinado de su asistente y sonrió al pensar, acertadamente, que Miriya tenía algo que ver con aquello. Pero había que darle crédito a la señora Sterling, Kelly se veía hermosa con el vestido azul que llevaba puesto y que resaltaba sus ojos.

David Stonewell se puso de pie para recibir a sus invitados y Kelly les sonrió, levemente sonrojada. Rick le devolvió la sonrisa a su prima y se acercó para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, mientras David saludaba a Lisa con formal cortesía.

- ¡Almirante Hayes¡Que gusto me da verla…!

- Concejero Stonewell. – Lisa lo saludó con la misma cortesía. – Me da mucho gusto tenerlo en Ciudad Macross.

David se volvió a Rick, quien ya estaba ocupado en acercarle la silla a Lisa, como todo buen caballero.

- General Hunter, buenas noches.

Rick le sonrió, levemente divertido por todo aquel protocolo en lo que a todas luces sería una cena más bien informal. Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó al lado de Lisa.

- Ya no estamos en la base, David… y sin uniformes de por medio, creo que podemos olvidarnos de toda la parafernalia militar, al menos por una noche¿no?

- Por supuesto. – David sonrió. – Lisa, Rick… estaba conversando con Kelly y le estaba diciendo que el matrimonio les ha sentado de maravilla. ¡Se ven muy bien!

- Gracias. – Lisa se sonrojó. – La verdad es que estamos muy contentos.

- Contentos es poca cosa. – Rick le besó la mejilla a su esposa. - ¡Estamos felices!

- Se les nota. – David respondió.

Un mesero se acercó a ofrecerles a los recién llegados una bebida de aperitivo. Los dos pidieron bebidas exóticas libres de alcohol. El mesero les dejó el menú y se retiró, mientras los cuatro comensales comenzaban a revisar lo que el restaurante de comida fusión más famoso de Ciudad Macross tenía para ofrecer. David, quien obviamente era el más conocedor de ese tipo de comida, les hizo algunas recomendaciones. Después de que el mesero hubiera tomado sus órdenes, las dos mujeres se disculparon para ir al tocador por un momento. Rick y David se pusieron de pie para despedirlas y las miraron alejarse.

- ¿Sabes algo, Rick? – David le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa a su amigo. – Jamás había visto a un hombre más enamorado que tú.

- ¿Es tan obvio?

- Un poco, sí que lo es. Lo cual no es malo en absoluto.

- ¡Oh no! Nada malo. – Rick se rió. - ¿Qué puedo decir, David? Amo a mi esposa… la adoro y estoy enamorado de ella… de todo lo que es, de todo lo que hace, de todo— ¡De toda Lisa Hayes!

- Y… - David lanzó a quemarropa. - ¿Ya han pensado en tener familia? No es que quiera parecer inoportuno, pero… bueno, creo que ambos serían unos padres extraordinarios.

- Lo hemos pensado. – Rick aceptó. – La verdad es que ambos creemos que sería mejor esperar un poco… no demasiado, unos meses tal vez. Es decir, ya cuando tengamos listo lo de la reestructuración del ejército Lisa y yo tendremos algo más de tiempo y todo… aunque si algo llegara a suceder antes, estaríamos felices. Estamos abiertos para recibir esa bendición en el momento en que nos sea enviada.

- Debe ser algo hermoso. – David suspiró levemente, mientras jugaba con su bebida, moviéndola en la copa con un movimiento circular de su mano. – Amar así a una mujer… tener esa seguridad de que quieres tener un compromiso tan grande con ella…

Rick miró a su acompañante fijamente, estudiándolo con detenimiento y tratando de descifrar la expresión en su rostro. El piloto levantó una ceja y decidió que si David podía acribillarlo con preguntas personales, entonces él también podía hacerlo.

- ¿Y qué hay de Kelly y tú, David?

El joven concejal del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida asintió con la cabeza y miró a Rick directamente a los ojos, dándole a entender que cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios sería seria y sincera.

- Kelly es una mujer hermosa, inteligente, adorable… es una mujer que cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso y honrado de tener a su lado, Rick. Y no lo digo solamente porque sea tu prima.

- ¿Y cuáles son exactamente tus intenciones con ella, David?

- Son las mejores. Rick, mis intenciones con ella son serias. Sin embargo me parece que ella aún no está preparada para establecer una relación formal conmigo. He querido hacer bien las cosas con ella… pero Kelly es inteligente y sus razones tienen peso.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Bueno… sería difícil en estos momentos mantener una relación en la que casi no pudiéramos vernos. Ella está aquí en Ciudad Macross y yo vivo volando entre Nueva Montreal y Ciudad Monumento. Es como ahora, por ejemplo… hacían más de dos meses que no nos veíamos. Es difícil… yo estoy muy ocupado con mi puesto en el GTU… la administración de Stonewell Bellcom… incluso mi padre ha tenido que relevarme con algunas de mis tareas administrativas en la compañía. Es demasiado… y Kelly tiene su trabajo y además está tomando esos cursos de especialización en la academia…

- Sí, supongo que es difícil el poder empatar sus horarios y todo.

- No me engaño, Rick… Kelly es una mujer inteligente y la admiro por su madurez. No quiero parecer arrogante, pero… mi familia tiene una posición económica desahogada y cualquier otra mujer… bueno… iría tras el dinero, la posición… Kelly no es así. A ella le interesa prepararse, tener su carrera… ser alguien y no vivir a la sombra de nadie.

- ¡Así es mi prima! – Rick sonrió, orgulloso.

- Y eso ha hecho que la admire más… que me parezca más adorable, más especial… que la quiera más y—

- ¿Y…?

- No lo sé, Rick… pienso que si algún día llegamos a arreglar la situación… yo quisiera poder tener un futuro con ella. Y te lo digo de la manera más seria y formal del mundo, Rick… porque tú eres su primo y todo.

- Supongo que hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, David. Yo sé que Kelly te quiere—pero aún es muy joven y creo que lo que ella necesita en estos momentos es adaptarse un poco… la vida no ha sido fácil para ella. Hace apenas unos meses ella era una huérfana, sobreviviente de la guerra, sin amigos y sin familia…

- Lo sé y estoy dispuesto a darle todo el tiempo que necesite, Rick… aunque no me engaño, yo soy algo más grande que ella y sé que ella podría encontrar a alguien de su edad aquí en Macross… alguien que compartiera sus intereses, sus actividades… no lo sé.

- No te preocupes por eso, David. – Rick le sonrió y le palmeó la espalda. – Yo te puedo decir, por experiencia propia, que cuando el amor verdadero llega a tu vida, sin importar lo que suceda, las cosas pasan como deben de pasar. Si Kelly y tú están destinados a estar juntos, aunque el cielo se caiga a pedazos, ustedes estarán juntos.

- Gracias Rick… - David sonrió. – Y gracias por entender… y por tus palabras de apoyo. Tú sabes como son las personas, Rick… no faltará quien diga que Kelly me interesa solo por ser la prima de los oficiales de más rango en la RDF, pero no quiero que haya malos entendidos al respecto…

- La gente dice muchas cosas, David. – Rick suspiró. – La gente dice que me casé con Lisa por interés… ¿Qué saben ellos de todo lo que Lisa y yo pasamos juntos, de lo mucho que la amo?

- Sí, lo sé… y a decir verdad, y sin afán de ofender…

- ¿Qué cosa?

David sonrió levemente y le lanzó a Rick una mirada orgullosa.

- De hombre a hombre, Rick… Lisa es una mujer extraordinaria. Yo espero algún día poder tener en mi vida la clase de amor, de devoción y de felicidad que ustedes dos han construido para ustedes mismos… son cosas, mi estimado general Hunter, que jamás vivirías con… con mujeres vacías y superficiales.

- Lo sé. – Rick supo de inmediato que David se refería a Minmei. – Soy un hombre afortunado. Tengo a mi lado a una mujer que me ama, que me comprende, que me impulsa, que me motiva, que me hace ser una mejor persona…

- A diferencia de otras mujeres que te obligan a vivir bajo su sombra, a cumplirles sus caprichos, a sacarlas de sus líos…

- Eso ya es cosa del pasado. – El piloto murmuró.

- Me alegra que ahora las cosas hayan caído en su lugar.

- David… - Rick lo miró a los ojos con una mirada seria y que no admitía réplica. – Solo te pido dos cosas, respecto a mi prima.

- Lo que sea, Rick.

- No la presiones… dale su tiempo, su espacio… y sobre todo y más importante, no la lastimes.

- Jamás lo haría, Rick. – David respondió en un tono igualmente serio.

Pero esa conversación masculina se vio interrumpida cuando las dos chicas regresaron a la mesa, conversando animadamente y riendo con alegría. Para Lisa Kelly se había convertido en mucho más que solamente su asistente… o su prima política. Era una de sus amigas más cercanas y aún más, la veía como su hermana pequeña. Y Kelly correspondía con creces y con una lealtad que casi rayaba en la devoción a ese cariño que su almirante le demostraba.

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron de pie para recibir a sus damas y Lisa le sonrió a su esposo, mientras él la ayudaba a tomar asiento y aprovechaba para besarla suavemente en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? – Rick rezongó. - ¡Más les vale que no se hayan estado burlando de nosotros, pequeñas traviesas!

- ¡Oh no! – Kelly respondió. – Al contrario, primo… estábamos comentando lo afortunadas que somos al tener tan distinguida compañía esta noche. ¿No es así, Lisa?

- Así es… - Lisa acarició el rostro de su piloto, acercándolo a ella para besarle la mejilla. - ¡Muy afortunadas!

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente tranquilo, cordial y divertido. La comida que les sirvieron resultó ser particularmente buena y los cuatro jóvenes pasaron un agradable tiempo juntos. Conversaron y bromearon en franca camaradería hasta que, algo más tarde David les sugirió que fueran a un club cercano en donde había una banda tocando en vivo esa noche. Era una banda que era famosa en Ciudad Monumento y estaba de gira en Macross. Podrían divertirse, escuchar algo de música y bailar un rato.

Lisa y Rick se miraron y con esa comunicación silenciosa que ellos habían desarrollado entre ellos, los dos supieron que ir a bailar no era precisamente algo que ellos quisieran hacer esa noche… no después de la semana que habían tenido y no cuando al día siguiente había que madrugar para encargarse del ensayo final de la ceremonia del Día de la Remembranza.

- Creo que por esta noche pasamos. – Rick les sonrió. – Lisa y yo tenemos algunos compromisos de trabajo por la mañana y—

- ¿No nos acompañan ni un ratito? – Kelly preguntó esperanzada.

- Creo que David y tú disfrutarán su tiempo juntos… después de todo hace tiempo que no tienen la oportunidad de conversar. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo a su asistente.

Las dos parejas se despidieron cordialmente. Mientras Lisa abrazaba a Kelly y le pedía que se divirtiera y que disfrutara la noche, David se acercó a Rick para darle un fraternal abrazo que el piloto reciprocó, al tiempo que le susurraba al oído que cuidara a su prima.

David se despidió de Lisa como todo un caballero y después le ofreció su brazo a Kelly para escoltarla hasta la salida del restaurante. Lisa y Rick todavía se quedaron sentados en su mesa, disfrutando del postre de frutas que ambos compartían.

- ¿En serio no querías ir a ese club, amor? – Rick preguntó, mirando a David y Kelly traspasar la puerta del restaurante.

- En cualquier otra ocasión si me hubiera agradado la idea… pero a decir verdad estoy algo cansada hoy, Rick… - Lisa lo miró y le sonrió tímidamente. – Quizás solamente me estoy volviendo demasiado vieja para esa clase de actividades.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – Rick se acercó para besarla en la mejilla. - ¡Eres la mujer más joven y hermosa del mundo!

- ¡Adulador! – Lisa le sonrió. – Pero, por esta vez he decidido creerte.

- ¡Y haces bien, porque solo digo la verdad! – El piloto le devolvió la sonrisa, provocando que ella se sonrojara levemente.

- Y… acerca de Kelly…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿No crees que se veía muy linda hoy?

- Sí… - Rick se rió levemente. – Parece que nuestra oruguita se está convirtiendo en una mariposa.

- Sí, eso parece… ¿Qué dijo David?

- Bueno… - Rick se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo a su té de flores de naranja. – Está interesado en Kelly y sus intenciones parecen ser serias… pero ella aún no está preparada para un compromiso de ese tipo. Le pedí a David que no la presionara, que le diera su tiempo y su espacio. Pero a él le preocupa que Kelly pueda encontrar a alguien más…

- Es una situación difícil. – Lisa aceptó, mientras picaba la fruta de su plato con su tenedor. – Kelly está muy emocionada con David, amor… pero es difícil para ella pensar en un compromiso cuando solamente pueden verse cada dos meses o cuando David está tan ocupado en asuntos de gobierno o de la administración de su empresa familiar.

- Es demasiado. – Rick asintió. – Pero… el amor lo conquista todo¿no es así, preciosa?

Lisa sonrió radiantemente y asintió con la cabeza.

- Solo nos queda desearles la mejor suerte del mundo.

- Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer. – Rick apoyó las palabras de su esposa. – Esperar que las cosas funcionen entre ellos… que su relación pueda llegar a desarrollarse tan bien como la nuestra…

- Aunque con menos baches en el camino. – Lisa se rió.

- ¡Demonios! – Rick arrugó el entrecejo. - ¡Eres terrible, Hayes!

Los dos se rieron divertidos, mientras se acercaban para besarse suavemente en los labios. Cuando se separaron, los dos permanecieron un buen rato mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo enternecidos. Rick le acariciaba suavemente el rostro a su esposa mientras escuchaban una canción que en ese momento estaba sonando.

-

_There's no secret I've been waiting_

_But I didn't expect this_

_Nothing will remain, nothing stays the same_

_After you came_

_There's no secret I've been starving_

_I never felt anything for years_

_I sat up all night_

_Just to watch your smile _

_While you're sleeping_

_I was so lucky you came by_

_And turn a different color_

_I could've been somewhere else_

_You could've passed by…_

-

El piloto se inclinó sobre su esposa y la besó en los labios con una ternura y un cariño que no podían ocultarse. Ella le acarició el rostro con amor, permitiéndose perderse en esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba cuando aquel beso terminó.

- ¡Tuve tanta suerte! – Rick murmuró.

- No más que yo, piloto.

- Hmmm… - Rick sonrió y la besó en la mejilla, mientras masajeaba suavemente su mano por encima de la mesa. – Entonces¿cuáles son los planes para la noche de Año Nuevo, princesa?

- No lo sé… lo que tú quieras hacer estará bien, amor.

- Estaba pensando en ir a la fiesta que están organizando los chicos en la base… creo que los Sterling se ofenderían mucho si no asistiéramos.

- Será divertido. – Lisa sonrió, sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de su piloto.

- Y después… - Rick se acercó para susurrarle al oído, aprovechando la cercanía física para plantarle suaves besitos en ese lugar, provocando una corriente eléctrica en el cuerpo de su esposa. – Quizás después podríamos seguir con nuestra fiesta privada…

- ¿Sabes¡Me parece una idea excelente!

Lisa se estremeció cuando sintió que los labios del piloto bajaban por su cuello de una manera traviesa. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios e involuntariamente cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, tratando de controlar el suave gemido que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios.

- Rick… - Aquella palabra salió de su alma en un suspiro que bien podía haber sido una invocación.

- Vamos a casa, mi vida. – Rick susurro, regresando a su oído. - ¡Dios santo, Lisa! No sabes como te necesito…

Lisa se separó lentamente de él y lo miró a los ojos. Si Rick sentía que en esos momentos la pasión comenzaba a desbordarse en él, cuando vio la mirada intensa y ese fuego verde que brillaba en los ojos de su esposa, se dio cuenta de que si alguien terminaría siendo consumido por las llamas del deseo que ardían en esos ojos que adoraba, ese sin duda sería él.

- ¿Algún motivo en particular, general Hunter?

- ¿Algún motivo para desearla, almirante Hayes? – Rick la besaba en la línea de la mandíbula. – Podría decirle que la razón es que usted es hermosa, atractiva, seductora, intrigante, misteriosa, una belleza en todo sentido de la palabra… pero mi única defensa es que la amo, almirante. La amo con todo el corazón.

- ¡Oh Rick… yo también te amo! – Lisa se acercó para besarlo en los labios.

Una nueva canción estaba sonando en el sonido ambiental del restaurante y los dos jóvenes militares se separaron y se miraron, sonriendo soñadoramente, dejándose saber, sin palabras, lo que ambos estaban pensando en esos momentos… y lo mucho que esa canción, que siempre les había gustado mucho, se aplicaba a su relación.

-

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your love, be everything that you need_

_I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do_

_I'll be strong, I'll be faithful 'cause I'm counting_

_On a new beginning, a reason for living_

_A deeply meaning…_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me… _

-

Rick se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Lisa. Ella la tomó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y no objetó el que el rebelde piloto la atrajera contra su cuerpo para abrazarla, en medio de aquel restaurante, y besarla suavemente en los labios.

Los dos se sonrieron cuando se separaron y Rick la besó en las manos antes de que los dos comenzaran a dirigirse a la puerta del restaurante y de ahí a su casa… a ese lugar en donde el cielo los estaba esperando esa noche.

-

* * *

-

El fin de semana, el último de aquel año 2012, estuvo lleno de actividad para la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter. La ceremonia luctuosa del SDF-1, o lo que ellos preferían llamar "El Día de la Remembranza" se celebraría el día 3 de enero, a un año exacto de aquel día fatídico…

Y aquel sábado 29 de diciembre, el anterior a la ceremonia, a los militares que estaban encargados de la organización de las ceremonias del _Día R_, como ya llamaban a aquel día, no les había importado el haber tenido que ir a trabajar en un fin de semana. Todos estaban muy emocionados y sentían el enorme compromiso de lealtad y gratitud hacia sus compañeros, aquellos que no habían podido llegar hasta aquel día, pero gracias a quienes todos los demás podían estar ahí. Era momento de hacer un alto en el camino y recordar con cariño, gratitud y orgullo a aquellos que habían entregado su vida en el altar del máximo sacrificio.

El general Hunter había escoltado a la almirante Hayes esa mañana a que pasara una informal e improvisada revista a todo el personal militar que participaría en los festejos. Todos se habían reunido en una de las plazas interiores de la Base Militar Macross, en donde el general, quien era el oficial a cargo de la ceremonia, les había hecho un repaso general de lo que cada uno de los diferentes equipos tendría que llevar a cabo durante la ceremonia del jueves siguiente.

La almirante Hayes les había dado un pequeño discurso al casi centenar de militares que participarían en la ceremonia, agradeciéndoles su apoyo, ya que aquella asignación había sido aceptada por cada uno de ellos de manera totalmente voluntaria y personal. Las palabras de Lisa Hayes los motivaron aún más; era un hecho de la vida, la almirante sabía como levantar la moral de sus tropas y como mantener su espíritu en alto y sus corazones encendidos.

Después de aquella espontánea revista militar, cada uno de los participantes en los eventos programados para el Día R fueron a sus puestos para hacer una última revisión del trabajo que tendrían que llevar a cabo en los diferentes puntos de la Base Militar y de la ciudad en donde tendría lugar el extendido homenaje a los héroes de la Guerra Espacial.

Rick estaba interesado en que Lisa pudiera tener una visión general de todo lo que se había preparado para ese día. Ella, como almirante de cuatro estrellas de las Fuerzas de Defensa, tenía que estar al tanto de todo y aún más, era su obligación presidir aquella ceremonia tan especial. El piloto quería que ella tuviera pleno conocimiento de todos y cada uno de los eventos, pero no solamente en papel, sino que ya estuviera familiarizada con los lugares y los cronogramas.

Fue por ello que, con una tabla de notas y un bolígrafo en mano, el general Hunter escoltó a la almirante Hayes a los diferentes escenarios en donde se llevarían a cabo las ceremonias del Día R.

Y el primer lugar que Lisa y Rick visitaron fue el hangar del Escuadrón de Honor, el mismo que se había integrado para los actos fúnebres del año anterior. Un escuadrón integrado por un VF1 de cada uno de los escuadrones que conformaban las Fuerzas Aeroespaciales. Para aquella ceremonia, el vuelo del Escuadrón de Honor se llevaría a cabo bajo el comando del capitán Max Sterling.

Se había discutido el hecho de que para esa ceremonia volarían dos VF4, en representación de los escuadrones Skull y Iron Chiefs; aquello no había sido muy bien visto por los pilotos más puritanos, quienes consideraban que los VF1 habían sido los verdaderos protagonistas de la Guerra Espacial y que habría que hacer volar a un VF1 de los que ya habían sido retirados del servicio en los dos escuadrones VF4 con que contaban las fuerzas.

Sin embargo, finalmente se decidió que siendo que las Fuerzas Armadas eran una institución en constante evolución, el vuelo de los VF4 tendría un significado especial… el hecho de que sin importar las circunstancias adversas, la RDF seguía adelante, siempre al encuentro de su destino. Sin embargo, al final se decidió que en la formación de la Guarida de Honor que el escuadrón volaría ese día, el liderazgo del grupo lo tuviera un VF1. Y aquella asignación recayó sobre el comandante Hansen del 5° Escuadrón Aeroespacial Apolo, quien sería, para efectos de esa ceremonia, el Líder del Escuadrón de Honor.

El capitán Max Sterling le explicó a la almirante Hayes cuales serían los protocolos del vuelo del día de la ceremonia. Ella escuchó con atención lo que él le explicó y le pareció bastante acertado el hecho de que, en vez de volar en la típica formación de lo que ellos llamaban "Hacia las Estrellas", que habían volado el año anterior y que básicamente era un tributo al piloto caído en combate, para la ceremonia del Día R habían preparado un vuelo diferente y especial… un vuelo de honor.

Cuando salieron de los hangares y las pistas de vuelo de la Base Macross, Rick condujo a Lisa hasta la Freelander que los esperaba pacientemente en el estacionamiento del edificio del almirantazgo. Mientras caminaban hacia aquel lugar el piloto, con su tabla de notas en mano, seguía informándole a Lisa sobre el orden del día de la ceremonia.

- Está programado que los eventos comiencen a las 0800 horas en punto, amor. A esa hora tendremos la ceremonia de izamiento de las banderas en la plaza cívica de la Base Macross.

- Y las banderas serán izadas a media asta. – Lisa completó.

- Así es… en señal de duelo y respeto. De ahí tendremos que ir al cementerio militar, en donde presentaremos nuestros respetos a los caídos y tendrás que develar el Monumento al Soldado Desconocido. Ahí se llevará a cabo una vigilia en la que se leerán en voz alta los nombres de todos los soldados caídos durante la guerra.

- Eso será muy emotivo. – Lisa asintió. – Y finalmente las familias que perdieron a sus soldados en la guerra tendrán una tumba para presentar sus respetos.

- Se ha formado un patronato. – Rick asintió. – Muchas familias se quedaron sin alguno de sus miembros… y muchos de los soldados que descansan en el cementerio militar no tienen familias. El patronato que se formó tiene como finalidad que cada familia adopte a uno de nuestros caídos y que mantenga su sepulcro… la iniciativa ha tenido una cálida acogida y muchas familias se han sumado a tan noble esfuerzo.

- ¡Me parece algo honorable y muy digno de cualquiera de nuestros militares, Rick! Nuestros hombres y mujeres en las Fuerzas de Defensa son personas nobles y con sentimientos. No podríamos esperar menos de ninguno de ellos.

- Por supuesto. – Rick le sonrió con tristeza a su esposa. – Al menos hemos demostrado ser una familia… en las buenas y en las malas.

- Así es… y supongo que la ceremonia en el cementerio va a tener bastante participación.

- Se ha invitado a toda la población de Ciudad Macross. – Rick asintió. – Van a llevar flores, guirnaldas, banderas… es el momento de recordar a nuestros hermanos caídos y honrar su memoria.

Lisa asintió. Habían llegado a la Freelander y Rick se apresuró a abrirle la portezuela para caballerosamente ayudarla a entrar. Enseguida tomó su puesto en el lado del piloto y le entregó a Lisa su tabla de notas.

- Toma… con Kelly disfrutado de su día libre, creo que tendrás que revisar la agenda por ti misma.

Lisa le lanzó una mirada asesina, seguida de una sonrisa leve. Ajeno a eso, el piloto se aseguró su cinturón de seguridad y mientras ponía en marcha su vehículo, escuchó que Lisa hablaba:

- La idea de la Tumba del Soldado Desconocido fue una buena idea, amor. – La voz de la almirante se quebró. – Supe que—que entre las reliquias que se colocaron en ella están algunas que fueron recuperadas en… en la Base Alaska.

El piloto asintió levemente y lo único que atinó a hacer fue alargar su mano para tomar la de Lisa en la suya y darle un apretón cariñoso con el que, sin necesidad de palabras, le dejó saber que comprendía su sentir y que estaba ahí para apoyarla a cada paso del camino.

- Bien… - Lisa se aclaró la garganta y consultó el cronograma. – Entonces… después de esto, a las 1500 horas será la inauguración del Jardín de los Héroes en la rivera del Lago Gloval.

- Un monumento a los caídos en el ataque suicida de Khyron. – Rick asintió. – Además de un muro con los nombres de los caídos en aquel día funesto.

- No quisiera alargar demasiado la ceremonia… el discurso que tengo programado¿Lo daré en el cementerio o en el jardín?

- Estaba pensando que tú podrías definirlo, amor. Quizás podrías hablar un poco en ambos lados… no lo sé.

- A decir verdad… me gustaría que me auxiliaras con ello, mi vida. Sé que es mucho pedir pero… tú estuviste ahí en cada combate… tú conociste personalmente a muchos de los que murieron durante la guerra… las cosas se veían muy diferentes desde el puente… y yo estaba pensando que quizás… tú podrías decir algunas palabras en el cementerio y yo—

- ¡No hay problema, amor! – Rick le dedicó una media sonrisa triste. – Sabes que me da pánico hablar en público pero…

- Pero lo haces muy bien, amor. – Lisa le sonrió. – Recuerdo tu discurso el día de la graduación de los pilotos de la academia. ¡Fue extraordinario!

- ¡Nah! – Rick sacudió la cabeza. – Ese día estaba temblando… pero si quieres que hable durante la ceremonia en el cementerio, por ti… por ellos… cuenta conmigo, bonita.

- ¡Rick, no sé que haría sin ti! Te amo tanto, piloto…

- Y yo a ti, almirante. – Rick tomó su mano y la besó. – Bien, entonces… harás la revelación del monumento a los Héroes de la última batalla… y a las 1521 horas en punto…

Rick guardó silencio, sin saber exactamente como debía proseguir con lo que estaba diciendo. Pero Lisa pareció entender que su piloto tenía alguna dificultad con aquello, porque tomó en sus manos la tarea de sacarlo del apuro.

- A la hora exacta del impacto… - Lisa hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener su voz firme. – Un minuto de silencio…

- Y el vuelo del Escuadrón de Honor. – Rick asintió. – Después se hará el Toque de Vuelta a Casa…

- Y se elevarán las banderas a toda asta.

El piloto asintió, al tiempo que estacionaba la Freelander en el estacionamiento del cementerio militar de Ciudad Macross.

- Con eso se darán por concluidas las ceremonias del día. – Rick le informó. - ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Todo es excelente, Rick! – Lisa le sonrió una sonrisa triste. – Será un día muy emotivo y muy solemne.

- Lo será. – El joven general se apresuró a salir de la camioneta para abrir la portezuela de Lisa y ayudarla a salir. – Me gustaría que inspeccionaras el monumento al Soldado Desconocido… ayer en la tarde terminaron de instalarlo. En la ceremonia del jueves se depositarán las reliquias de los soldados que se recuperaron de las diferentes batallas y que jamás fueron identificados y se encenderá el Fuego Perpetuo en su memoria.

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y los dos comenzaron a caminar, dirigiéndose al interior del cementerio militar.

- ¿En dónde están las reliquias en estos momentos?

- Resguardadas por una guardia de honor en la capilla de la base. Van a ser trasladadas a éste lugar el jueves antes de la ceremonia, por la misma guardia de honor.

- ¿Y el fuego?

- Se encenderá con un prisma que se talló de uno de los cristales que se recuperaron del SDF-1. La idea es que tú enciendas el fuego con el prisma y los rayos del sol… y le pases la antorcha a un grupo de niños, todos ellos hijos de soldados caídos en combate. Se eligieron a tres niños y tres niñas, todos ellos menores de 6 años. Ellos serán los que encenderán el fuego eterno en el monumento.

- ¡Pensaste en todo, amor! – Lisa se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano.

- Bueno… - Rick se encogió de hombros. – En realidad todo esto surgió de la lluvia de ideas de todos los militares de Macross. En cuanto supieron que estábamos preparando esta ceremonia, muchos se acercaron a ofrecerse de voluntarios. Otros más a aportar ideas. Fue un trabajo de equipo, Lisa.

La almirante Hayes se abrazó a Rick y él la recompensó con un beso suave y cariñoso en la sien. Aquel lugar estaba solitario aquel día y la escarcha que cubría las ramas de los árboles y las tumbas y el frío de aquel día de finales de diciembre, le daban al cementerio un aspecto místico, casi fantasmal.

Llegaron hasta el centro mismo del cementerio, el corazón de aquel sitio que custodiaba a los héroes de la guerra. Ahí se levantaba orgulloso el monumento que, a partir de la siguiente semana, sería el guardián perenne de los héroes desconocidos de la guerra… de esos militares cuyo sacrificio había sido tan entrañable, que parecía que habían volado directamente al cielo, sin dejar tras de sí un cuerpo mortal que se pudiera enterrar. El monumento a todos aquellos cuyas familias no tenían una tumba sobre la cual llorar: los soldados desconocidos.

El monumento era sencillo, de líneas clásicas y elegantes y con varias alegorías relativas a la paz y al heroísmo. En el centro del mismo serían colocadas las reliquias y ya se encontraba ahí el pebetero de piedra que contendría el fuego eterno, encendido en memoria de aquellos héroes.

Mientras Lisa observaba embelesada aquel monumento, Rick solo podía observarla a ella, tratando de captar cada uno de sus gestos, como queriendo comprender las emociones que en ese momento inundaban el corazón de aquella mujer a la que tanto amaba.

- Rick… - Lisa habló en un susurro. - ¿Te importaría si… si pasara solo un momento a—a visitarlos?

El piloto supo de inmediato y sin necesidad de que se lo especificara, a quienes se estaba refiriendo con aquello. Tomó la mano de Lisa y la besó con cariño para luego mirarla a los ojos y sacudir negativamente la cabeza.

- Ve, amor… y toma el tiempo que necesites. Yo… espero por aquí¿De acuerdo?

Lisa se acercó para darle un abrazo y él le besó la frente antes de que ella se soltara de él y se dirigiera lentamente a la zona del cementerio en donde estaban enterrados los miembros del puente del SDF-1 que habían perecido en aquel día aciago, hacía ya casi un año.

Rick, por su parte, decidió que si bien le iba a dar su tiempo y espacio a Lisa, se iba a quedar por ahí en los alrededores… sin perderla de vista. Quizás era cierto lo que sus amigos decían medio en broma… quizás él si era el perro guardián de la almirante Hayes.

El piloto observó a Lisa por unos momentos mientras ella, con gran reverencia y profundo respeto tocaba una a una las tumbas de Kim, Vanessa y Sammy, dejando hasta el final la del almirante Gloval. Lisa inclinó su cabeza en una actitud de oración y Rick no pudo evitar el pensar que al menos Claudia descansaba un poco más allá, al lado de Roy Fokker.

Con la mirada Rick recorrió el trecho que separaba a Lisa de la tumba de su hermano y cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar el arrugar el entrecejo al percatarse de que había una pareja, una mujer de edad media y un hombre algo más joven que iban caminando entre las tumbas con dirección a Lisa.

Casi como por reflejo el piloto comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, con objeto de interceptarlos antes de que llegaran al lugar en donde su esposa se encontraba y que fueran a interrumpir su momento de oración. No le tomó al general Hunter más de medio minuto el interponerse en el camino que aquella pareja seguía, quedando totalmente fuera del espacio visual de Lisa.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? – Rick preguntó un tanto suspicazmente, mirando a aquellos dos con una mirada de pocos amigos.

- El general Hunter, supongo. – La mujer respondió.

- Sí, el mismo… ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué desean?

- Shannon Miller del Macross Times y él es Frank, mi fotógrafo. – La mujer se presentó, extendiéndole su tarjeta a Rick. – Queremos hablar con la almirante Hayes en relación con las ceremonias del Día de la Remembranza.

Rick, quien había estado ocupado examinando la tarjetita, miró a la reportera y sacudió levemente la cabeza.

- Preferiría que no importunaran a la almirante Hayes en estos momentos. El lunes a primera hora saldrá un comunicado de prensa por parte de Comunicación Social y Relaciones Públicas, les sugiero que—

- Sí, pero hay otras cosas que quisiéramos saber _a priori_. Cosas que seguramente no vendrán contenidas en ese comunicado oficial… cosas como por ejemplo la opinión de la almirante Hayes sobre las protestas del sur.

- No creo que sea momento para—

- ¡General Hunter! – La periodista lo interrumpió. – Es necesario que sepamos… mientras ustedes aquí en Ciudad Macross se preparan para homenajear a los soldados caídos en la guerra, hay voces de protesta en contra de la militarización levantándose en todo el mundo.

- Unas cuantas protestas airadas en las regiones del sur no son "_todo el mundo",_ señorita Miller. – Rick respondió indignado. – Además creo que es de todos bien sabido el por qué de esas protestas o mejor dicho, quien es el que está detrás de muchas de ellas.

- Se dice que hay movimientos pacifistas organizándose en el sur y que pretenden impedir la construcción de las bases militares que el ejército tiene proyectado construir en muchas de esas regiones.

- En primera lugar, no ha sido decisión del ejército construir bases militares. Fue una decisión que se tomó en el consejo del GTU. Las Fuerzas de Defensa solo acatan las órdenes recibidas del alto mando. Nosotros no tenemos la autoridad de tomar esa clase de decisiones y por tanto es incorrecto el decir que estamos tratando de militarizar la zona. El gobierno de la Tierra ha recaído en el GTU y a él nos debemos, señorita Miller. Hay personas que buscan la notoriedad a toda costa… y le aseguro que no somos nosotros.

- En todo caso, con las celebraciones del Día de la Remembranza a la vuelta de la esquina, las críticas que están recayendo sobre el ejército son claras, general Hunter. La gente quiere saber por qué se honrará la memoria de los militares caídos en la guerra cuando de todos es bien sabido que fueron muchísimos más los civiles que fueron casualidades de guerra o daños colaterales para ustedes… es un hecho comprobado que murieron muchos más civiles que militares en la guerra.

- Los que murieron, fueran civiles o militares… incluso zentraedis, ninguno de ellos fue una casualidad de guerra ni un daño colateral… todos fueron víctimas… muchos de ellos fueron héroes. Pero quiero recordarle que el ejército otorgó medallas honoríficas al mérito civil a todos esos civiles que ayudaron a las acciones de guerra o que llevaron a cabo actos heroicos. Fue una de las primeras disposiciones del almirante Gloval en los días de la reconstrucción. Ahora, no olvidamos a los civiles que perecieron en la guerra… pero nosotros somos militares. A nosotros nos toca honrar la memoria de nuestros compañeros de armas, de nuestros hermanos… es curioso¿No le parece? Si construimos bases militares, estamos militarizando a la sociedad… si efectuamos ceremonias privadas, estamos olvidando a la sociedad. Uno jamás tiene las de ganar, señorita Miller… si un soldado actúa, es una bestia… si un soldado se detiene, es un cobarde. ¿Qué podemos hacer contra eso?

Rick miró a la periodista que súbitamente se había quedado muda. Después de unos incómodos segundos de silencio ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y guardó su grabadora en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

- Debe ser difícil ser soldado en estos tiempos. – Comentó después de unos momentos.

- Jamás ha sido fácil. – Rick respondió. – La gente piensa que nos unimos al ejército porque nos gusta pelear pero no hay nada más lejos de la verdad. Nos unimos al ejército porque queremos defender aquello que creemos y aquellos a quienes amamos… si alguien desea la paz en el universo, esos somos nosotros, señorita Miller. Sabemos que en el momento en que los cañones vuelvan a resonar, somos nosotros los primeros que acudiremos a la línea de combate… mientras los demás podrán ir a los refugios.

Rick hizo una pausa y tomó aire antes de continuar.

- No queremos morir… pero estamos dispuestos a hacerlo… porque creemos en las causas que defendemos y más aún, porque queremos preservar la vida de aquellos a quienes amamos. Esa es nuestra razón más fuerte. _Si quieres la paz, prepara la guerra,_ esa era una frase que el almirante Donald Hayes solía repetir… nosotros servimos bajo el lema que nuestro actual almirantazgo ha hecho suyo: asumimos la custodia de la paz.

Un nuevo silencio cayó sobre aquellas tres personas. El general Hunter miró en la dirección en donde Lisa, totalmente ajena a aquella improvisada entrevista, seguía contemplando absorta las tumbas de quienes habían sido su familia, haciéndoles compañía en aquella helada tarde de diciembre.

Rick hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza para que la atención de la reportera y su fotógrafo fuera en dirección a la almirante Hayes, que en esos momentos había juntado las manos sobre su pecho y mantenía su cabeza inclinada.

- Eso que ven ustedes ahí, - Rick habló en voz baja. – Es la imagen de todos los soldados que sobrevivimos y que vimos morir a tantos compañeros de armas. Ese es el dolor que queda después de un combate… y algunas personas todavía se atreven a decir que nosotros vivimos para matar… cuando simplemente pasamos la vida luchando… para que otros puedan vivir.

Después de un silencio algo más largo que los anteriores, el cual solo fue roto por el sonido ocasional del viento, Shannon Miller le extendió la mano al general Hunter, ahora si en un gesto de clara simpatía y le sonrió cuando él, con la caballerosidad que distinguía a los oficiales de la RDF, le estrechó aquella mano en un gesto de paz.

- Gracias, general Hunter. Creo que ahora sé exactamente sobre qué escribir mi editorial para el diario dominical…

- ¿Tengo algo de qué preocuparme con ello, señorita Miller?

La periodista sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió amistosamente al joven general. Enseguida le hizo una seña con la cabeza a su acompañante y los dos comenzaron a retirarse en la misma dirección en la que habían venido. Rick se quedó de pie ahí, en el sendero, con sus manos enfundadas en los bolsillos de su gabardina militar y su cabello sacudido por el suave viento invernal.

Después de unos momentos miró sobre su hombro y se percató de que Lisa, ajena a todo, estaba recargada en la tumba del almirante Gloval, como si estuviera buscando en ese frío monumento la fuerza para sostenerse. Aquello fue lo único que el piloto necesito ver para literalmente volar a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa, bonita? – La saludó suavemente cuando estuvo cerca de ella, aminorando el paso y bajando la voz para no sobresaltarla. – ¿Estás bien?

- Muy bien… - La almirante trató de sonreírle sin mucho éxito.

- ¡Hey! – El piloto se acercó a ella y extendió su mano para limpiarle las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y aprovechar para acariciarle tiernamente el rostro. - ¿Qué sucede, _ojitos tiernos_¡Ven acá!

Rick abrió sus brazos y Lisa, como queriendo buscar refugio y protección en ellos, se abrazó estrechamente a su piloto, recargando su cabeza en su pecho y relajándose en su abrazo con un suspiro profundo.

- ¿Todo bien? – Rick le susurró, mientras la estrechaba ardorosamente contra su cuerpo y le frotaba la espalda.

- Todo bien, Rick… es solo que—ya sabes, yo…

Lisa no terminó su frase. No necesitaba hacerlo para que su piloto comprendiera. Como una manera de dejarle saber que él entendía, que las palabras no eran necesarias, Rick la abrazó aún más estrechamente y posó sus labios en la frente de su esposa, quien se había aferrado a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Un único sollozo rompió el silencio del cementerio y Rick no pudo evitar un par de lágrimas solitarias que escaparon de la esquina de sus ojos. El cielo sabía que él quisiera poder sacar todo el dolor del alma de Lisa y tomarlo para sí mismo… lo haría si pudiera. Quería levantar el peso de sus hombros, hacer suyos sus fantasmas y sus temores… si tan solo le fuera posible hacerlo, él lo haría sin pensarlo.

Durante un rato los dos estuvieron en silencio, abrazados en medio de aquel cementerio totalmente cubierto de nieve. Cuando Rick sintió que Lisa se relajaba en sus brazos, acercó sus labios a su oreja para susurrarle al oído:

- Déjalo salir, amor… no te guardes nada… yo estoy aquí contigo y jamás te dejaré. Tú sabes que puedes llorar si tienes que hacerlo, yo me quedo aquí a tu lado… yo no voy a ningún lado, no sin ti, preciosa.

- Gracias, Rick… - Lisa respondió en ese mismo tono susurrante y apenas audible. – Sé que debe de parecerte tonto pero… por más que trato de evitarlo y por más de que trato de convencerme de que ya lo he superado… a veces hay momentos en los que—

- No tienes nada que explicar, amor. – Rick la besó en la frente. – Eran tu familia… está bien que llores por ellos. No hay nada malo en ello, Lisa… todos perdimos seres queridos en la guerra.

- No es solo por ellos, Rick… estaba recordando a mi padre y al ver el Monumento al Soldado Desconocido… bueno, muchas emociones vinieron a mí y muchos recuerdos también…

Rick guardó un respetuoso silencio, sin querer interrumpir las meditaciones de su esposa, pero acariciando suavemente su cabello para motivarla a seguir. Lisa suspiró profundamente y se acurrucó aún más contra su piloto. Cuando ella hablaba, sus labios casi rozaban el cuello de Rick, haciéndolo estremecerse.

- Hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferentes con él, Rick… a veces pienso que he luchado tanto por seguir con la misión que el almirante Gloval me encomendó pero… ¿Qué hubiera querido mi padre de mí? Yo hubiera querido poder seguir con su legado, amor… quizás llegar a conocerlo un poco más y—yo… yo no sé.

- Lisa… - Rick habló con gran ceremonia y seriedad. - ¿No te das cuenta de que tú eres el legado más importante que el almirante Donald Hayes le dejó a la humanidad, bonita? Eres una persona extraordinaria, Lisa… una mujer que dejará huella en la historia de la humanidad. ¡Dios! A veces creo que no te das cuenta de lo maravillosa e increíble que en realidad eres… la visión de tu padre era la paz, amor. Y es por eso por lo que estamos luchando, por la paz y la supervivencia de la raza humana. Eso era lo que tu padre quería, Lisa… además, tan solo con el museo que lograste levantar en su honor… yo sé que donde quiera que el buen almirante Hayes esté, él está muy orgulloso de su hija, de sus logros y de la mujer en la que se ha convertido.

- Rick… - Lisa se rió suavemente, provocando que el piloto sonriera emocionado. - ¡Siempre sabes que decir¿No es así, piloto?

- Me las arreglo. – Rick respondió con falsa modestia, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Sabes? – Lisa se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. – Mi padre… él hubiera—él ESTÁ muy orgulloso de ti también, amor.

- ¿Lo crees? – Rick le sonrió, mientras le secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos húmedos a besos.

- No lo creo, lo sé…

- Lisa… - Rick se detuvo de golpe y la miró profundamente. – Hay algo que quiero que sepas… eres la almirante de la RDF y todos te miran con respeto y admiración… pero eso no implica que no puedas tener sentimientos, amor. Eres una mujer fuerte y todos lo sabemos, pero si en algún momento durante la ceremonia tú—

Lisa sonrió y silenció a su piloto colocándole un dedo sobre los labios. A su dedo siguieron sus labios suaves y dulces sobre los del piloto. Si el dedo había logrado silenciarlo, el beso lo envió sin escalas a las nubes. De pronto aquella helada tarde invernal no parecía tan fría para el piloto.

- Todo va a estar bien, amor. – Lisa le habló en cuanto se separaron. – Gracias… por dejarme desahogarme contigo… gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia, Rick… gracias por estar conmigo.

- De nada. – Rick la contemplaba embelesado.

- Además, durante toda la ceremonia tú vas a estar a mi lado¿cierto? Tú me haces fuerte, Rick… saber que estarás ahí…

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – El piloto la abrazó por la cintura y la besó en la punta de la nariz. – Tú no necesitas de nadie para ser fuerte, Lisa.

- Traté de convencerme de eso durante tanto tiempo… - Ella no podía apartar sus ojos de los de su piloto. – Pero esos días ya quedaron atrás, mi vida… ahora sé que no debo de ser tan autosuficiente ni pretender ser fuerte… y tampoco debo de avergonzarme de mis debilidades… no contigo, amor… no contigo.

El piloto la atrajo contra sí y la besó en los labios con tanta pasión y tanta ternura, que Lisa debió buscar apoyo una vez más en la helada piedra a sus espaldas. Aquel beso terminó abruptamente cuando Lisa comenzó a reír contra sus labios.

- ¿Qué? – Respondió el insolente piloto, separándose de ella y fingiendo fastidio. - ¿Ahora mis besos te dan risa?

- Claro que no… - Lisa lo abrazó estrechamente, echándole los brazos al cuello. – Solo pensaba que si las chicas del trío pudieran vernos ahora…

- Sip, si vieran lo impúdica y exhibicionista que te has vuelto…

- ¡RICK HUNTER! – Lisa se separó de él y le lanzó unos manotazos juguetones.

- ¿O es mentira? – Rick comenzó a reírse mientras trataba de defenderse de esos golpes. – Y no solo eso, agresiva además…

- ¡Lo niego categóricamente! – Lisa replicaba. - ¡Yo no soy impúdica ni exhibicionista!

- ¿No? – Rick le lanzó una sonrisa malvada y la tomó por los hombros para controlarla. - ¿Entonces como le llamas a lo que hiciste cuando…?

El piloto se inclinó sobre ella para susurrarle algo al oído. Los ojos de Lisa se agrandaron súbitamente y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, mientras escuchaba lo que él le estaba diciendo.

- ¡Oh! – Fue la única respuesta de Lisa.

- ¿Entonces? – Rick se separó de ella, riendo divertido.

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! – Lisa concedió. – Quizás haya un poco de lo que dices… PERO en todo caso tengo defensa… tú me has contagiado de tus vicios y malos hábitos. – Lisa le picó el pecho con su dedo. - ¡Tú me perviertes!

- Es curioso… iba a decir exactamente lo mismo de ti.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada y después de unos segundos rompieron a reír. Lisa se acercó a su esposo, buscando su calor y su abrazo protector y él la tomó en brazos, estrechándola amorosamente y besándola en el cabello una y otra vez.

- Gracias Rick… por todo. – Lisa susurró.

- Por nada… - El arrogante piloto sonrió. – Entonces… ¿Te sientes mejor, princesa?

- Mucho mejor, amor… gracias.

- ¿Te gustaría ir a ver como quedó el Monumento a los Héroes en la rivera del Lago Gloval? Es lo último que nos falta por revisar… - Rick hizo una pausa, sabiendo que quizás aquel sitio volvería a entristecer a Lisa.

Pero para su sorpresa y buena fortuna, lo único que obtuvo de ella fue una hermosa sonrisa de puro cariño y gratitud y un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de él y su mano pequeña y suave buscaba la suya.

- Vamos, amor… y después de eso vas a tener que permitirme que te invite a cenar.

- Hey, pero se supone que yo—

- ¡Shhhh! – Lisa lo silenció con un besito fugaz y luego le guiñó el ojo. – Los almirantes de cuatro estrellas ganamos más que los generales de una estrella¿sabes?

- Bien… en ese caso… por lo menos me permitirás que te invite un café después de la cena.

- Por supuesto. – Lisa comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio, llevando de la mano a un piloto que la seguiría al mismo infierno. – De hecho se me antoja un buen café de crema irlandesa.

- Llamaré a Max. – Rick sonrió. – Seguramente él sabe a donde podremos ir a tomarnos uno de esos.

- Rick… - Lisa se detuvo de pronto, a media vereda, interrumpiendo al piloto que estaba abriendo su teléfono celular.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

- ¡Te amo!

- No más que yo a ti, hermosa… eso puedo apostarlo.

- No es bueno hacer apuestas con una dama… además¿ahora vas a competir conmigo por ver quien de los dos ama más al otro?

- Podríamos hacerlo, preciosa. – Rick la había abrazado y la estaba besando suavemente justo debajo de la oreja. - ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Después del café irlandés? – Lisa se rió.

- ¿En la casita que está en la colina de la colonia militar? – Rick preguntó, mordisqueándole juguetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Es una cita… ¡Y que Dios tenga misericordia de tu alma!

- Y de la tuya… - Rick se separó de ella y le lanzó una mirada traviesa y lasciva. – Porque te aseguro que Rick Hunter no la tendrá.

- ¡Cuento con ello, general Hunter!

Rick tomó el rostro de Lisa en sus manos y le plantó un beso profundo y lleno de amor y de sentimiento en los labios. Cuando se separaron, ella inmediatamente buscó el calor de su esposo, acurrucándose contra su costado y abrazándolo alrededor de la cintura mientras él le pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros y con el otro marcaba el número telefónico de Max.

- Gracias Rick… - Lisa murmuró en silencio mientras lo escuchaba hablar con su amigo. - ¡Te amo!

La joven pareja salió de los terrenos del cementerio militar… un lugar que era tierra sagrada para todos aquellos que habían vivido y sobrevivido a la guerra espacial… y quizás el mejor lugar del mundo para que ellos se demostraran su amor. Un amor que era un grito rebelde ante el dolor y la muerte… un amor que era la esperanza de que mejores tiempos estaban por venir.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Rick se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana, contemplando el paisaje nevado que se presentaba ante él en el jardín de su casa. El joven piloto de la RDF estaba vestido con unos pantalones de ejercicio color gris y una sudadera azul. La mañana era helada, por lo que podía verse, pero ahí adentro de su casa, de su pedazo de cielo en la tierra, el clima se sentía agradable.

Bajó la cortina y miró al reloj. Eran poco más de las ocho de la mañana de aquel domingo, el último del mes de diciembre. Su miraba bajó entonces hasta posarse suavemente en la mujer que, ajena a todo, dormía plácidamente en la cama, abrazando la almohada en la que, hasta hacía unos minutos, él había estado descansando.

- ¡Hermosa! – Rick susurró, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. - ¡Tan perfecta y tan maravillosa!

Los ojos del piloto siguieron las suaves curvas de las caderas y las piernas de Lisa que eran notorias aún a través de las cobijas. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a orillas de la cama con cuidado, para no despertarla. Su mano casi con un movimiento reflejo se movió para acariciar su cabello. Ella murmuró algo incomprensible en sueños, lo que provocó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su esposo.

- Te amo… - Susurró Rick con ternura.

A su mente vinieron imágenes de la noche que habían pasado juntos y de la tormenta de amor, pasión y ternura que se había despertado entre ellos dejándolos borrachos de amor y exhaustos. Rick había dormido muy bien, pensó. Después de todo, aquel había sido un cansancio dulce y dormir con Lisa a su lado era la mejor manera de pasar la noche… y de despertar.

- Voy a preparar el desayuno. – El piloto susurró, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello a Lisa, quien seguía profundamente dormida. – Descansa, bonita… ¡Te amo!

Se inclinó sobre ella para besarla suavemente en la frente antes de salir de la habitación con sumo cuidado, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no despertarla. Enseguida se dirigió a la cocina en donde de inmediato puso a preparar el café y comenzó a tararear alegremente mientras sacaba todo lo que necesitaba para preparar el desayuno.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, quizás atraída por el delicioso aroma que salía de la cocina o quizás simplemente por haberse despertado al sentirse sola en la cama, una amodorrada almirante Hayes apareció en la cocina. Rick la miró, sin dejar de preparar unos huevos revueltos _a la Hunter_ en la estufa, y le sonrió cariñosamente. Se veía adorablemente tierna de esa manera, con el cabello revuelto, tallándose los ojos que aún estaban llenos de sueño, con su bata torpemente cerrada sobre su pijama y sus pantuflas que hacían ruido al caminar. Si no existiera el peligro de que su desayuno se quemara, el piloto no hubiera podido controlar su deseo de besarla.

- ¡Buenos días, hermosa! – La saludó. - ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Bien… - Lisa respondió adormilada. - ¿Y tú, amor?

- ¡Muy bien!

Lisa ya se había acercado a él y había colocado su mano sobre su mejilla para atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo en la mejilla. Él no se resistió a ello y sonrió cuando sintió la mano de Lisa acariciándolo, seguida por sus labios.

- Me gusta cuando todavía no te rasuras por la mañana.

Rick soltó una risita que Lisa reciprocó.

- ¿Por qué no sirves el café? – Rick le sugirió. – Los huevos están casi listos… el periódico está sobre la barra… pero recuerda que yo aparto la sección de monitos.

Lisa siguió riéndose y se acercó a tomar el periódico que Rick le había señalado con la cabeza. Leyó el encabezado y algunas noticias al azar mientras el piloto tarareaba alegremente y seguía cocinando.

- Lisa, amor… - El piloto atrajo su atención. – Ya se terminaron los huevos… ¿Podrías anotarlos en la lista de la despensa?

- Claro… -

Lisa respondió casi por reflejo, dirigiéndose a la lista que estaba pegada sobre la puerta del refrigerador y sin dejar de leer su periódico. En aquella lista había varios artículos que necesitaban comprar en su próxima visita al supermercado: mermelada, pan tostado, dentífrico, jabones de baño… y cuando Lisa iba a escribir la palabra "_huevos"_ en la lista, se detuvo en seco cuando notó que debajo de _"jabones"_ alguien había escrito: _"Lisa Hayes ¡Te amo!"_

- Rick… - La voz de la almirante fue apenas un suspiro, mientras que una deslumbrante sonrisa terminaba por borrar los últimos rastros de sueño del rostro de la joven almirante.

- ¿Qué pasa, bonita? – Rick seguía cocinando, haciéndose el desentendido.

Pero una sonrisa enorme apareció lentamente en los labios del piloto cuando sintió los brazos de Lisa deslizarse alrededor de la cintura y como ella recargaba su mejilla en su espalda. No hubo necesidad de palabras, ambos sabían bien el por qué de ese tempranero ataque de amor de quien en esos momentos era quizás la mujer más importante y poderosa del mundo… a pesar de su cabello despeinado y su bata con un simpático osito bordado sobre el pecho.

- Bien… - Rick anunció orgulloso después de unos segundos. - ¡A sentarse, señorita Hayes! El desayuno está listo.

- Señora Hayes-Hunter. – Lisa lo corrigió, mientras iba a sentarse a la mesa. - ¡Debe aprender a guardar ciertos protocolos, general!

- Señora Hunter. – Rick sonrió maliciosamente, mientras le servía su desayuno a Lisa.

- ¡Hayes-Hunter! – Replicó una indignada almirante. – Y en castigo, quiero que me prepares un café latte.

- ¡Oh, pero con la cara de modorra que traes necesitas una carga más fuerte de cafeína, Hayes! – Rick puso sobre la mesa una taza de café. - ¡Negro y sin azúcar, como cualquier café que se respete debe ser!

- ¡Quiero mi café con leche y azúcar! – Lisa se inclinó sobre la mesa para enfrentar a su piloto y lanzarle una mirada asesina. - ¡Y lo quiero ya!

- ¡Que no! – Rugió el joven general.

- ¡Rick, no seas malo! Quiero mi café con leche…

- Pero debes aprender que no puedes tener todo lo que deseas en la vida, Hayes. Te estoy tratando de educar.

- ¡Está bien! En ese caso voy a preparármelo yo misma. – Lisa hizo el intento de ponerse de pie. – A fin de cuentas a mi me queda más rico que a ti.

Aquello fue suficiente para hacer que el piloto resoplara indignadamente y se dirigiera a Lisa para inmovilizarla entre su cuerpo y la pared. Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina y él correspondió arrugando el entrecejo.

- ¡Suéltame, Rick¿Por qué tienes que comenzar el día haciendo berrinches?

- ¡Yo no estoy haciendo berrinches¡Tú eres una mandona y una voluntariosa! Tengo que educarte, Hayes… ¡En serio¿Qué va a decir la gente si…?

- ¡Mandona y voluntariosa! – Los ojos de Lisa brillaban como abrazados por el fuego, mientras intentaba liberarse de las manos del piloto que la mantenían atrapada contra el muro. - ¡Deja que me suelte y verás lo mandona y voluntariosa que en realidad puedo ser, Rick Hunter!

- Eso es, _si puedes_ soltarte…

- ¡Yo sólo quería mi café con leche! – Lisa luchaba por liberarse. - ¡Rick, suéltame! Se nos va a enfriar el desayuno.

- ¿Te vas a tomar tú café negro?

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me hagas enojar¡Y estoy a punto de enojarme!

- ¡Rick! – Lisa elevó la voz. - ¿Cuál es tu problema¡Déjame! Cuando logre ponerte las manos encima voy a—

El piloto no la dejó continuar, pues sus labios ya habían atrapado los de ella. Lisa levantó sus cejas, incrédula ante la insolencia de su piloto y lo empujó levemente.

- ¡No me beses cuando te estoy gritando! – Lisa gritó.

- ¡Y tú no me grites cuando te estoy besando! – Rick respondió en el mismo tono.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. La expresión en los rostros de ambos era muy similar, con el ceño arrugado y la boca contraída en una línea fina. Y de pronto, con una sincronización perfecta, los dos se echaron a reír de tal manera que poco faltó para que cayeran al suelo y rodaran por toda la cocina.

- ¡Eres imposible, Hunter¡Imposible!

- Bueno, esa es la misión que tengo en la vida como el contralmirante que soy.

- Realmente necesitas comer más almendras para la memoria, Rick. – Lisa seguía riéndose, mientras iba a sentarse a la mesa. - ¡Tú no eres un contralmirante, eres un general!

- En la RDF soy un general, pero aquí en casa soy un contralmirante porque siempre le llevó la contraria a la almirante.

Lisa miró a su piloto, todavía sin poder creer lo impertinente y desvergonzado que podía llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía. Sin embargo bastó con que Rick le lanzara una pequeña sonrisa traviesa y le guiñara el ojo para que la orgullosa almirante quedara totalmente desarmada ante ese piloto insolente e insubordinado al que amaba más que a su vida.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Rick? – Lisa sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, como si estuviera resignándose a una dolorosa cadena perpetua.

- Bueno, puedes comenzar por darme un besito… y quizás logres convencerme de que te prepare tu café con leche.

Lisa le sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que siempre lo dejaban sin aliento. Lo tomó de la mano y él, obedientemente se inclinó sobre ella para recibir los labios de Lisa en los suyos y permitirle que lo besara de la manera que ella deseara hacerlo, con todo el cariño y la pasión que ella sentía por él. Fue uno de esos besos que tenían el poder de poner al piloto en órbita. Cuando se separaron, él entreabrió los ojos y suspiró.

- ¡Wow!

- Y bien… - Lisa preguntó seductoramente, haciéndole ojitos y recorriendo su pecho con la punta de su dedo. - ¿Voy a tener mi café con leche?

- ¡Y endulzado con miel, preciosa! – El piloto se puso en firmes y saludó. - ¡Sale en un instante!

Mientras Rick iba a la barra y comenzaba a trabajar en el café latte, ella se rió divertida, sin poder entender como era que entre ellos dos jamás había un momento aburrido. Siempre se las ingeniaban para divertirse, para hacer de cada momento algo especial con sus juegos y esas peleas juguetonas en las que eran tan buenos.

Lisa suspiró satisfecha y mientras comenzaba a comer su desayuno, tomó el periódico que había quedado abandonado sobre la mesa y su mirada perezosamente se posó sobre la editorial de la primera plana, en donde de inmediato reconoció un nombre que le era muy familiar… el nombre del General Hunter.

Cuando Rick se dio la media vuelta, llevando en sus manos luna taza doble de café con leche para Lisa, se quedó inmóvil cuando vio la manera como ella, quien había estado sospechosamente callada por los últimos 3 o 4 minutos, levantaba su mirada del periódico para clavarla en sus ojos con una mirada que a la vez mostraba sorpresa, orgullo y admiración.

- ¿Qué… qué pasa? – Rick balbuceó, mientras se acercaba a colocar la taza de café sobre la mesa. - ¿Todo bien, bonita?

- Rick… este editorial…

- ¡Argh! – Gruñó el piloto, tomando asiento frente a su esposa. - ¡No me digas que esa periodista Shannon Miller hizo de las suyas!

- ¿Cuándo la viste?

- Ayer en el cementerio. – El piloto se encogió de hombros. – Iba directo a ti pero yo la intercepté… sinceramente no iba con una actitud muy agradable que digamos.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- ¿Qué le dije? – Una expresión irritada apareció en su rostro. – Le dije muchas cosas…

- ¿Cosas como éstas?

Lisa le extendió el periódico a su esposo y él comenzó a leer con cierto nerviosismo, pero mientras su lectura iba avanzando, una expresión de sorpresa, muy parecida a la que Lisa había tenido hacía unos momentos, apareció lentamente en su rostro.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick murmuró. – Éste artículo es bueno…

- ¿Tú le dijiste todas esas cosas a la reportera, amor? Sobre el deber y el orgullo de ser militar y todo eso…

- Sí, creo que sí. – Rick miró a su esposa y le sonrió. – Bueno, ya sabes… no podía permitir que alguien anduviera por ahí con sus proclamas pseudo-pacifistas mientras nosotros estamos aquí… tratando de rendir el justo homenaje a nuestros compañeros.

- Rick… - Lisa le sonrió con amor y tomó su mano por encima de la mesa. - ¡No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, amor! Orgullosa del hombre que eres y del soldado en el que te has convertido.

- Amor… - Rick le devolvió la sonrisa. – Este soldado que ves es tu obra, Lisa Hayes. ¿No lo ves? Fuiste tú la que me enseñó a comprender, a valorar y a amar la vida militar con su disciplina, su mística, el sentido del deber…

- Bueno, eso de la disciplina deja mucho qué desear… - Lisa le lanzó una mirada juguetona y traviesa.

- Es que esto de ser contralmirante es difícil, pero alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo. – Rick suspiró resignado.

Los dos comenzaron a reír y Rick le hizo a Lisa la señal de que siguiera comiendo o el desayuno terminaría por enfriarse por completo.

- Y hablando del orgullo de ser militar. – Rick hizo un puchero. – Lisa… yo no quiero ir a la fiesta de disfraces que esa meltrán loca está organizando para el año nuevo.

- ¡Vamos amor, sabes que será divertido!

- Pero yo no quiero disfrazarme…

- Rick… quedamos de ir a comer a casa de los Sterling para después ir por los disfraces. ¿Recuerdas?

- Amo—oor! – El piloto lloriqueó. - ¡No quiero!

- Hmmm… - Lisa lo miró persuasivamente a los ojos. – Me encantaría verte vestido de caballero medieval…

- ¡Aw…! – Rick hizo un puchero. – Las armaduras pesan, Lisa… no me podría ni mover.

- No hablo de una armadura… sino de tu túnica de caballero, una cota de malla… cosas más sencillas. Pienso que lucirías muy guapo y muy… seductor.

El piloto levantó las cejas y una pequeña sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios. Lisa reciprocó esa sonrisa y le lanzó una mirada lúbrica que lo hizo estremecerse.

- Pero entonces tú irías de princesa… ¿cierto? – Rick preguntó esperanzado.

- Podría ser… - Ella le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Vaya! – Él sonrió, imaginándose a Lisa vestida de princesa y deleitándose con aquella visión por adelantado. – Bueno… no estaría tan mal. Pensé que me iban a obligar a disfrazarme de perro o de algo así.

- Es fiesta de disfraces, amor… no de botargas. – Lisa se rió, imaginando a Rick en un disfraz de perro.

- ¡Hey! – Protestó el indignado piloto. - ¡Sé lo que te estás imaginando, Lisa Hayes¡Deja de imaginarme en disfraz de perro!

- ¿Y desde cuándo tú puedes controlar mi imaginación?

- Desde ahora… es una proclama real y se acabó.

- ¡Vas a ir de caballero medieval, no de rey!

- ¡Como si me importara! Además los caballeros a veces eran príncipes y yo voy a ser un caballero príncipe que vivía en un castillo en la punta de una montaña y volaba en un Pegaso.

- ¡Los caballeros medievales no volaban pegasos, esos eran los griegos! – Lisa comenzó a reír de nuevo.

- ¿Ves ésta cara? – Rick señaló su propio rostro. - ¿Es la cara de alguien a quien le interese?

- ¡Eres un grosero! – Lisa lo regañó pero luego decidió que sería divertido hacerlo rabiar un poco. - ¿O piensas ir disfrazado de Valkiria? Ellas también volaban caballos alados.

- ¡Eres una malvada!

- ¡Y ahí vamos otra vez…! – Suspiró Lisa, resignadamente.

Y así los dos jóvenes militares siguieron compartiendo su desayuno… y una buena discusión absurda, de esas que tanto les gustaban y en las que se habían vuelto tan expertos. Aquella tarde de domingo la pasarían con los Sterling y anticipaban que sería toda una experiencia, como generalmente lo era una salida con sus alocados amigos.

Pero por ese momento ellos podían dedicarse a pasar juntos unos momentos de diversión en aquella cocina que esa mañana había sido convertida en un campo de batalla para los legendarios combates verbales de Hayes vs. Hunter.

-

* * *

-

**Notas de Autor:**

- Es 1° de Noviembre y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el penúltimo capítulo de Horizontes de Luz. Quiero agradecerles por su paciencia y su comprensión y aprovechando el viaje, apelar nuevamente a ellas, ya que tengo un trabajo académico que tener listo para finales de este mes y se me está haciendo un poco difícil hacer malabarismos con el trabajo, el trabajo académico y el tiempo para escribir. Probablemente el siguiente capítulo demore unas 3 semanas, pero si puedo tenerlo listo un poco antes, lo publicaré sin falta. ¡Gracias por la comprensión!

- Quiero además agradecer a todos quienes han tenido la paciencia y la voluntad de acompañarme en éste viaje hasta éste punto. Sé que ha sido un viaje largo pero el saber que hay quienes han llegado hasta aquí conmigo significa mucho para mí y se los agradezco de corazón. Gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, de sus reviews, de sus e-mails, de sus mensajes vía msn… ¡Gracias!

- También muchas gracias a todos quienes tanto me han apoyado y han aportado a la historia, en particular en estos últimos capítulos. En especial, un gran abrazo a Paty por su apoyo y todas sus palabras de aliento; a Sandra por la colaboración tan grande y tan especial que ha hecho a HL; a Claudia y Adrián por sus sugerencias y el aporte de ideas y al club de anime Japanimation de Guadalajara, con quien tuve la oportunidad de convivir hace un par de semanas. ¡Gracias, porque todos ustedes han hecho que todo esfuerzo valga la pena!

- Finalmente, un agradecimiento muy especial a mi piloto de pruebas Mal Theisman por toda su paciencia, su constancia, su apoyo y sus valiosos aportes y comentarios a la historia. También por ese detalle que tuvo de incluir algunos personajes y lugares del universo de HL en el último capítulo de su excelente historia _"Momentos de Decisión"_, (si no la han leído, corran a hacerlo ahora mismo). Y gracias por permitirle a uno de sus personajes el venir de visita a HL, aunque fuera tan de prisa. ¡Gracias por todo, colega!

- Las canciones que aparecen en éste capítulo son "_I was so lucky"_ de Roxette y _"Truly, madly, deeply"_ de Savage Garden.

- ¡Nos vemos pronto para el capítulo final de Horizontes de Luz!

-

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	45. Tiempo soy entre dos eternidades

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

**o O o**

**-**

**Capítulo Final**

**"Tiempo soy entre dos eternidades"**

-

* * *

-

Aquel lunes, último día del año 2012, había amanecido con un clima particularmente bueno, considerando que los inviernos de Ciudad Macross siempre se habían caracterizado por ser bastante helados. A pesar del frío que se sentía, dadas las recientes nevadas que habían estado cayendo sin parar, el sol brillaba y el cielo, de un azul profundo, contrastaba radicalmente con la alba tez de la ciudad que perezosamente se amodorraba en las riberas del Lago Gloval.

Ese día el almirantazgo había emitido un comunicado por el que se informaba a las tropas y a todo el personal de la base que podían retirarse de sus labores al medio día. Al igual que el día de navidad, se trabajaría solamente con el personal que estaba de guardia, manteniendo la base a un mínimo operativo.

El general Hunter, que en esos momentos recorría caminando la distancia que lo separaba de los hangares del campo aéreo hasta el edificio central del almirantazgo, pensaba que la idea de darles tiempo al personal de la base para que lo pasaran con sus familiares y amigos era una buena manera de mantener el espíritu en alto, sobre todo después de los aciagos años que habían vivido y de las emotivas ceremonias que estaban por venir en unos pocos días.

- Hace un año no nos podíamos dar el lujo de bajar la guardia. – Rick pensaba, mientras caminaba con sus manos enfundadas en los bolsillos de su gabardina y saludaba con una sonrisa a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino. – Las cosas sin duda son muy diferentes ahora… ¡No puedo creer que haya pasado un año entero desde aquel funesto día! Y no puedo creer que éste año, a pesar de todos sus altibajos, de las nuevas responsabilidades que me fueron encomendadas, a pesar de la muerte y la destrucción con la que comenzamos… a pesar de todo, éste año ha sido el más hermoso y memorable de mi vida.

El joven general se detuvo en la escalinata de acceso al edificio del almirantazgo. Los dos guardias que estaban custodiando la entrada se cuadraron ante él, dedicándole un formal saludo militar que él correspondió. Su mirada se elevó hasta que se clavó en uno de los ventanales de los pisos superiores del edificio… aquel lugar en donde él bien sabía que se encontraba la persona que era la razón de que aquel año hubiera sido tan hermoso y especial.

Rick sonrió y se quitó su gorra de guarnición, colocándosela debajo del brazo antes de entrar al vestíbulo del edificio. Ahí la actividad era frenética. Todos parecían estar interesados en dejar sus asuntos arreglados antes de ir a casa. Pocos fueron los que notaron el ingreso del general y Rick lo prefería así.

En su camino hacia el elevador pasó junto a una salita de espera, cuya mesa de café estaba decorada con un enorme arreglo floral. El piloto, sin que nadie se percatara de ello, tomó una rosa blanca de aquel arreglo y sin más demora entró al ascensor, que justo en ese momento había abierto sus puertas para permitir que un grupo de oficiales, con sus respectivas cargas de documentos en mano, salieran del interior.

Una vez que estuvo solo dentro del ascensor, se recargó en el muro a sus espaldas y sonrió soñadoramente mientras mantenía sus ojos clavados en los números que iban apareciendo en la pantalla electrónica del aparato, indicándole el piso en el que esos momentos se encontraba.

- ¡Espero que mi abejita trabajadora ya esté desocupada! Si no es así, yo mismo tendré que tomar las provisiones necesarias para desocuparla y sacarla de esa oficina ahora mismo, así tenga que arrastrarla de una pata.

El piloto se rió al imaginarse la imagen de Lisa, gritando y arañando el suelo, mientras él la arrastraba hasta el ascensor. No tuvo mucho tiempo de disfrutar aquella absurda escena que su imaginación le estaba entregando, pues la puerta del ascensor se abrió y el enorme escudo de la RDF que estaba en el muro frente a él le dio la bienvenida. Salió al vestíbulo de aquel piso y fue ahora la voz alegre de la teniente Hickson la que lo hizo volver a la realidad.

- ¡Hola Rick! – Su prima lo saludó entusiastamente mientras se ocupaba en limpiar la superficie de su escritorio de los documentos que la cubrían. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien Kelly. – Rick se acercó para darle un apretón afectuoso a su prima en el hombro. – Hmmm… ya vas de salida, por lo que puedo ver.

- Sip, Lisa… es decir, la almirante Hayes me dijo que terminara con unos informes que había que enviar al GTU y que eso era todo por el día. Los acabo de mandar vía correo electrónico, así que me voy.

- Una manera bastante eficiente de terminar el año. – Rick sonrió. - ¿Lista para la fiesta de la noche?

- ¡Claro! – Kelly dio unos saltitos y aplaudió. - ¡Va a ser muy divertido! Le compré un disfraz a Enkei y todo… sé que es un perro, - Kelly explicó, antes que Rick preguntara. – Pero dijeron que era una _fiesta familiar_. Muchos van a traer a sus hijos, bueno pues yo voy a traer a mi perro.

- Claro… - Rick se rió. – Al fin y al cabo ya trae el disfraz puesto… va a venir disfrazado de perro.

- ¡No! – Kelly protestó. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

- Bueno… - El piloto se encogió de hombros. – Es un Golden Retriever… podría venir disfrazado de Pastor Alemán… de San Bernardo… hasta de Chihuahueño… ¡Ah, como me encantaría ver eso!

- ¡Claro que no! – Kelly comenzó a reírse. – ¡Va a ir disfrazado de abeja!

- ¿De… _abeja_? – Rick parpadeó incrédulo, tratando de encontrar la lógica en aquello.

- Verás, David va a venir disfrazado de guardabosques canadiense. – Kelly le explicó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y sin dejar de ordenar su escritorio. – Originalmente yo iba a disfrazarme del _Oso Smokey_ pero luego pensé que no era muy femenino… pero ya había comprado el disfraz de abeja para Enkei… y le queda bien porque es amarillo y todo. Trae una especie de camiseta a rayas negras y amarillas y una diadema con antenas y todo.

- ¡Pobre Pulgas! – Rick sacudió la cabeza y se rió. - ¿Y cómo piensas hacer que él se deje poner eso?

- Lo he estado entrenando… espero que se porte bien. – Kelly respondió pensativa. – De cualquier forma, Mir y yo fuimos a buscarme otro disfraz… yo vi uno de hadita que me gustó mucho pero iba a tener mucho frío con él así que al final Mir me encontró un disfraz de mujer piloto de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. – Kelly volvió a dar unos saltitos emocionados. - ¿Qué te parece?

- Suena bien. – Rick se llevó el dedo índice a los labios en actitud pensativa. - ¿Y Miriya? Ayer que estuvimos en su casa en realidad ya no supe ni que disfraces compró para ella y su familia.

- ¡Ah! – Los ojos de Kelly brillaron traviesamente. - ¡Ya verás, primo¡Awww¡Trajiste una rosa para la almirante!

- ¿Eh? – Rick miró la flor que traía en la mano. - ¡Ah, sí¿Y cómo está mi esposa el día de hoy, Kelly?

- Me dijo que solo tenía un par de llamadas telefónicas que devolver al GTU… supongo que está en eso. – Kelly se puso su chamarra, su gorra y se echó su bolsa de mensajero al hombro. – Bien… te veo en la noche, primo.

- ¡Suerte con todo, Kelly!

La joven teniente Hickson se fue saltando todo su camino hasta el elevador. Rick la siguió con la mirada y la despidió con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran. Cuando se vio solo en el vestíbulo, se acercó a la puerta de la oficina de Lisa y sin preámbulos, pero despacio y sin hacer ruido, la empujó para entrar.

Dentro de la oficina, Lisa caminaba de un lado a otro frente a su escritorio, con el teléfono firmemente sujeto a su oreja. Rick se detuvo para cerrar la puerta detrás de él y Lisa le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa radiante y un movimiento de mano. El piloto agradeció al cielo que su esposa no estuviera en una videoconferencia, pues si solamente estaba al teléfono entonces podía impunemente acercarse a ella y besarla mientras ella seguía con su llamada… y eso fue lo que hizo.

El general Hunter se acercó a Lisa con una enorme sonrisa en los labios que ella reciprocó. Cuando estuvo a su lado se inclinó sobre ella y aprovechando alguna pausa en su diálogo, la besó suavemente en los labios, para luego entregarle la rosa blanca que hasta entonces había mantenido oculta tras su espalda. Lisa agradeció aquello con una hermosa sonrisa y un brillo radiante en los ojos.

El piloto se alejó de ella y fue a colgar su gabardina y su gorra en un perchero junto a la puerta para luego ir directamente a servir un par de tazas de café bien caliente. Aún venía algo entumido del exterior y necesitaba entrar en calor. Mientras servía las tazas, no pudo menos que escuchar el final de la conversación telefónica de Lisa.

- Así será entonces, general Martín… los documentos deben de estar allá ahora mismo, le pedí a mi asistente que los enviara hace unos momentos… por supuesto… - Lisa sonrió. - ¡Igualmente, general! Muchos saludos a su esposa… - Lisa miró a Rick, quien le estaba haciendo algunas señas con la mano. - ¡Ah! Y Rick también manda sus saludos… por supuesto que lo haré… claro, lo veremos por aquí en un par de días entonces. ¡Feliz año nuevo, general!

Lisa dio por terminada la llamada y Rick se acercó a ella, llevando dos tazas de café en las manos y ofreciéndole a ella una que de inmediato aceptó.

- El general Martín te manda sus saludos, amor. – Lisa le informó, dándole un sorbo a aquel tan necesario brebaje.

- ¿Va a venir a la ceremonia? – Rick preguntó, recargándose al lado de Lisa en el escritorio.

- Sí… está muy emocionado con todo. Después de todo él también perdió a un hijo en la guerra.

- Cierto…

- Y aprovecharemos su estancia por acá para discutir algunos puntos que tenemos pendientes sobre las promociones que vamos a otorgar durante el informe de actividades en dos semanas.

- Pensé que todo ya estaba listo con eso. – Rick miró a Lisa.

- Si, lo está… solo falta definir algunas formalidades en el protocolo, el orden del día… esas cosas. La parte ceremonial del asunto.

- ¡Ah! – Rick le dio un trago a su café. - ¿Y el informe?

- Ya quedó listo. – Lisa le sonrió. – Debo agradecerles a ti, a Kelly, a los Sterling y al coronel Maistroff. Todos los informes parciales fueron entregados por las dependencias en tiempo y forma y las revisiones finales que ustedes hicieron realmente me aligeraron el trabajo… esta mañana el borrador fue enviado a Comunicación Social para que ellos se ocupen de redactar el informe final con todos los protocolos necesarios.

- Bueno, ya es una cosa menos en tu agenda, bonita.

- Gracias a ustedes. – Lisa lo miró con amor y le sonrió.

- ¡Aw! – El piloto protestó. - ¿Sólo _gracias_¿No me vas a dar ni un besito?

Lisa se rió y le dio un suave empujón con su hombro para luego mirarlo a los ojos y sin perder ese contacto visual acercarse a él para plantarle un beso suave y tierno en los labios… un beso que hizo suspirar al joven general de la RDF.

- Ahora lo realmente prioritario es comenzar a trabajar de lleno en la reestructuración operativa de las Fuerzas de Defensa. – Lisa continuó hablando apenas se hubo separado de los labios de su piloto. – Ya para mediados del enero, con las promociones ya hechas efectivas y ya contando con una base firme en la cadena de mandos militar, creo que ya podremos dar luz verde a la primera etapa del proyecto de reestructuración.

- A mi también me lo parece. – Rick la escuchaba con atención. – La etapa de transición… supongo que será el momento para comenzar a construir esas bases militares en todo el mundo.

- Es uno de los puntos que vamos a tratar con el General Martín en estos días. – Lisa asintió con la cabeza. – Ya que hemos fortalecido la estructura interna de mandos es necesario comenzar a optimizar nuestras flotas militares, tanto aéreas como navales y terrestres… y por supuesto espaciales. Y a la par comenzar a construir las bases militares en los puntos estratégicos que hemos fijado en el planeta… y en el espacio.

- ¡Va a ser mucho trabajo! – Rick comentó, observando el café dentro de su taza. – El año va a estar lleno de trabajo y de mil cosas por hacer… pero todo va saliendo bien, Lisa…

- Sí, hasta ahora no ha habido ningún contratiempo… - La almirante se detuvo e hizo un gesto de fastidio. – Salvo por aquellas revueltas de los pacifistas en el sur.

- ¡Eso no es asunto nuestro! – Rick replicó categóricamente, dejando la taza de café sobre el escritorio de una manera muy poco delicada que hizo que ella saltara con lo imprevisto de aquel ruido. - ¡Lo siento, Lisa…! – El piloto intentó calmarse. – Es solo que… me da mucha rabia.

- ¡Tranquilo, amor! – Lisa dejó su taza sobre el escritorio de una manera mucho más delicada que él y enseguida le pasó el brazo por los hombros al piloto para calmarlo. – Tienes razón, no es asunto nuestro… las bases militares se van a construir de todas maneras. Nadie va a hacer un referéndum al respecto… esos puntos estratégicos de defensa se van a construir con ellos, sin ellos o a pesar de ellos.

- ¡Bien dicho! – Rick suspiró pesadamente. - ¡Malditos desgraciados¿Cómo es posible que mantengan esa postura después de que han visto de que en estos tiempos nadie puede estar lo suficientemente precavido cuando se trata de la seguridad de nuestro mundo?

- No lo sé, amor… a veces pienso que solo les interesa aparecer en las primeras planas de los periódicos y en los espacios noticiosos… a veces creo que no saben ni por lo que están luchando.

- ¡En fin! – Rick sacudió la cabeza y continuó con lo que habían estado hablando antes. – Con todo lo que se nos viene es necesario modernizar también el departamento de Recursos Humanos de las Fuerzas de Defensa… no creo que tengamos el personal suficiente para cubrir todas las vacantes que comenzarán a abrirse una vez que las bases y las nuevas unidades comiencen a trabajar.

- Sí, es cierto… y de hecho a partir del mes de enero el departamento de Propaganda y Reclutamiento comenzará a lanzar una fuerte campaña mediática de reclutamiento… se van a renovar los planes de estudio en los plantes militares y se van a abrir varias academias más en diferentes partes del mundo. La idea es que no solamente busquemos nuevos reclutas, sino que les aseguremos una educación eficiente y competitiva a la vez que un bienestar personal, social y familiar.

- ¡Yo sé que las cosas van a funcionar, amor! – Rick la besó en la mejilla.

- Gracias, Rick… - Lisa lo miró con adoración. – Todo lo que tenía que tener listo para el último día del año quedo concluido… pero no lo hubiera podido hacer sin ti, amor… ¡Gracias!

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – El piloto se ocupó de llevar las tazas vacías de café a una charola junto a la cafetera. – Sabes que es un honor y un privilegio trabajar con mi almirante.

Lisa había caminado hasta el sofá de la oficina y se había dejado caer pesadamente en él, dejando escapar un suspiro cansado. Fue hacia allá a donde se encaminó el piloto para sentarse a su lado.

- ¡Argh, estoy agotada! – Lisa abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su piloto a centímetros del suyo. - ¿Y tú, mi vida¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

- Bien… - Rick sonreía y la contemplaba con amor, mientras jugueteaba con algunos mechones de su cabello color miel. – Yo también logré tener todo listo y en orden a tiempo… tuvimos una última sesión de simuladores con los Iron Chiefs que mañana tienen su primer vuelo en sus nuevos VF4… hice las evaluaciones correspondientes. Luego los acompañé al hangar a que recibieran sus _polillas_, recién salidas del taller de pintura…

- ¿Y qué dijeron? – Preguntó Lisa con interés, sin poder apartar sus ojos de los del piloto.

- ¡Imagina nada más! – Rick se rió. – Esos Iron Chiefs van a estar insoportables en la fiesta de esta noche.

- ¡Oh! – Lisa miró su reloj. - ¡La fiesta de esta noche!

- ¡No te preocupes, _preocuponcilla_! – Rick la besó en la punta de la nariz. – Todavía tenemos mucho tiempo… ¿Ya comiste?

Lisa negó con la cabeza, sin poderse quitar la sonrisa de los labios y sin poder apartar su mirada de los ojos tiernos de su piloto. Él le sonrió y se acercó para besarla suavemente en los labios.

- ¿Entonces qué te parece si vamos a llenar el tanque? Es decir, si ya no tienes nada que hacer por aquí…

- Nada… - Lisa le acarició el rostro. – Bueno, excepto quizás por una última cosa…

- ¿Qué cosa, amor¿Necesitas ayuda?

- ¡Nah! – Lisa se puso de pie y él la siguió con la mirada.

La almirante caminó lenta, casi ceremoniosamente hasta su escritorio y sacó algo de uno de los cajones. Enseguida fue al muro derecho de su oficina, justo en el lugar donde tenía un librero con algunos reconocimientos, fotografías oficiales y libros militares y descolgó un calendario que estaba sobre el librero y que marcaba la fecha del lunes 31 de enero del 2012.

El piloto fue hasta ella y tomó el calendario nuevo que había dejado sobre su escritorio. Lo miró y se percató de que era el nuevo calendario oficial de la RDF. Le quitó la cubierta plástica y se lo entregó a Lisa, quien lo recibió parsimoniosamente y lo colgó sobre el muro. Rick tomó en sus manos el calendario 2012 que ella le entregó a cambio y una vez que el nuevo estuvo en su lugar, los dos se miraron y sonrieron.

- Fue un año… extraño. – Rick murmuró. – Tuvo de todo… pero Lisa, amor… fue el mejor año de mi vida.

- Por irónico y extraño que llegue a parecer… - Lisa lo miró a los ojos. – También fue el mejor año de mi vida, amor.

Rick puso el viejo calendario sobre el escritorio de la almirante y enseguida abrazó a Lisa, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo y encapsulándola con sus brazos. Ella respondió abrazándolo alrededor de la cintura y recargando su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba en el sitio exacto en el que el cuello de Rick se unía a su hombro… uno de los lugares favoritos del universo para la almirante Hayes.

- Pero te prometo que los que vendrán serán mejores, Lisa. – Rick susurró, pues estaban tan íntimamente abrazados que aquel susurro era más que suficiente. – Este fue solamente el inicio… el primer paso de toda una vida que vamos a vivir juntos.

- Y de toda la eternidad que tendremos ante nosotros para compartir.

- Así es. – Rick la besó en la frente. - ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pequeña! Si tan solo pudieras comprender cuánto te admiro… o cuánto te amo.

Lisa se separó de él solo el espacio suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Los dos se sonrieron y el piloto tomó aquello como invitación para inclinarse sobre ella y besarla tierna pero profundamente en los labios. Ella reciprocó aquel beso con todo el amor y todo el cariño que sentía por aquel piloto rebelde que se había convertido en su vida entera. Cuando se separaron, Rick la besó en la punta de la nariz y luego en la frente. Ella le sonrió y el piloto le acarició el rostro con el dorso de su mano.

- Entonces, almirante… ¿Lista para irse de esta oficina y no regresar hasta el próximo año?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Lisa se rió. - ¡Hasta el siguiente año!

El piloto la condujo hasta la puerta. Ahí le ayudó a ponerse su gabardina y su gorra de guarnición para después él hacer lo mismo con las suyas. Enseguida le ofreció galantemente su brazo a su esposa y ella lo tomó con una sonrisa. Antes de salir de la oficina del almirantazgo, Lisa se dio un minuto para observar todo a su alrededor antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta con cuidado… todo el trabajo que había que hacerse hasta aquel último día del año 2012 había quedado hecho.

-

* * *

-

Ya había oscurecido en Ciudad Macross y la mayoría de sus habitantes se preparaban para recibir el nuevo año en grande. El año 2012 había comenzado con una gran tragedia que había marcado sus vidas para siempre, sin embargo había mucho que agradecer, pues al paso del tiempo las cosas habían ido mejorando lenta, pero constantemente en la ciudad.

Todos coincidían en que tras aquella desgracia que había marcado el final de la Guerra Espacial, el ataque suicida de Khyron en aquella ya tan lejana mañana de invierno de hacía un año, Ciudad Macross había entrado en una etapa de paz y tranquilidad… y no pocas personas opinaban que mucho de aquello tenía que ver con la extraordinaria mujer que había asumido el mando de las Fuerzas de Defensa tras la guerra. Una mujer de mano fuerte y espíritu decidido a la que jamás le había dudado en defender sus ideales y luchar por implantar una paz firme y duradera en la tierra.

El gobierno civil de la ciudad había organizado una gran celebración en el centro de la ciudad aquella noche. Como se había estilado en muchas ciudades alrededor del mundo antes del holocausto, el alcalde Tommy Luan había mandado instalar un enorme reloj en la plaza del ayuntamiento, con el que se llevaría a cabo la cuenta regresiva hasta la media noche. Además se habían organizado muchos eventos culturales y artísticos. La mayor parte de las personas de Ciudad Macross celebrarían esa noche en las calles o en casas de sus familiares y amigos… y algunos de ellos acudirían a la fiesta de disfraces que se había organizado en el hangar del Escuadrón Skull en la Base Aérea Macross.

Sin embargo esa mujer que había asumido la responsabilidad de las Fuerzas de Defensa y la custodia de la paz, en esos momentos no parecía tan fuerte, voluntariosa ni decidida como todos decían que era…

Recostada en el pecho de su esposo, en el sofá frente a la televisión, Lisa Hayes protestaba, pero sus acciones no respaldaban ni confirmaban en absoluto las débiles protestas que salían de sus labios.

- Rick, se hace tarde amor… tenemos que bañarnos y vestirnos… ya son casi las 1900 horas. ¡Ya tenemos que levantarnos!

- Hmñññmmm… - Rick gruñó, apretándola más contra sí. – Cinco minutos más…

- Eso dijiste hace 20 minutos. – Lisa rezongó, pero en lugar de siquiera intentar ponerse de pie, se acurrucó más contra él.

- Todavía es temprano.

- Le dijimos a Miriya que estaríamos ahí a las 2000 horas.

El piloto volvió a gruñir y Lisa suspiró. Habían estado viendo televisión desde que habían regresado a casa esa tarde. Habían visto un resumen noticioso anual que la SGN (Sistema Global de Noticias) había preparado con motivo del último día del año.

Después se habían entretenido con la cobertura que la MBS estaba haciendo de los eventos que se estaban llevando a cabo en el centro de la ciudad. Pero a esas alturas y ya con la televisión apagada, los dos simplemente se amodorraban uno en brazos del otro.

Lisa sonrió cuando sintió los labios del piloto contra su cabello y se estremeció cuando él recorrió su espalda con las puntas de sus dedos. Aquello no estaba ayudando a que ella encontrara la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para levantarse y comenzar a arreglarse para la fiesta de Año Nuevo.

- Rick… - Protestó débilmente. – Amor… tenemos que… irnos a—

- ¿Sí? – Él respondió, mientras sus manos traviesamente se deslizaban dentro de la camiseta de la almirante para arrancarle un suspiro de placer.

- ¡Dios santo, Rick! Si sigues haciendo eso…

- ¿Haciendo qué? – El piloto respondió inocentemente, mientras entrelazaba sus piernas con las de ella, atrapándola sin salida.

- Amor… - Lisa se levantó levemente sobre el pecho del piloto para mirarlo a los ojos. – Es hora de levantarnos, en serio…

- Aw, Lisa… no. Otro ratito solamente… ¿Sí?

- Ya fueron muchos _ratitos_, travieso. – Lisa le tocó juguetonamente la punta de la nariz.

Aquello le provocó cosquillas al joven general de la RDF. Arrugó la nariz y después se la talló furiosamente mientras sacudía la cabeza, lo que solo provocó que Lisa comenzara a reírse y aprovechara aquella distracción para intentar escapar.

Pero el piloto no le iba a hacer las cosas sencillas. Cuando ella quiso ponerse de pie, él la atrapó entre sus brazos y la trajo de vuelta sobre de él. Aquello fue tan imprevisto que ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó pesadamente sobre Rick, sacándole el aire de los pulmones.

- ¡Ouf! – El piloto exclamó sin aliento. - ¡Lisa… pequeña rata!

Pero la almirante Hayes, totalmente ajena al dolor y sufrimiento de su piloto, reía histéricamente mientras intentaba escapar. Y en esta ocasión su intento fue exitoso, aunque Rick jamás lograría entender cómo es que ella lo había hecho.

Lo único que el piloto sintió fue que ella se movía sobre él y que algo, muy parecido a los pies de la mujer de su vida, lo pisaban en el estómago, en el pecho y hasta en el rostro, antes de que Lisa literalmente se echara un clavado desde el sofá y hasta la alfombra que cubría el piso de la estancia.

El piloto, haciendo gala de sus mejores reflejos, alargó el brazo para atrapar a Lisa, pero lo único que logro agarrar fue su tobillo derecho. Ella, quien en esos momentos intentaba escapar a gatas de aquel lugar, cayó de bruces sobre la alfombra ante aquel ataque tan sorpresivo por parte de su piloto.

- ¡RICK! – Ella gritó, mientras arañaba la alfombra, intentando escapar. - ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado, pequeña fugitiva! – Rick comenzó a arrastrarla hacia él. - ¡Ven acá¿A dónde crees que vas?

- ¡Nooo! – Lisa trataba inútilmente de defenderse, pero no podía dejar de reír. - ¡Déjame en paz, Rick Hunter!

- ¡De ninguna manera! – Rick ya estaba sobre la alfombra y ya había logrado poner a Lisa a una corta distancia de él. - ¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte!

- ¡Argh! – Lisa protestó cuando sintió que Rick se dejaba ir sobre de ella, para aprisionarla entre su cuerpo y la alfombra. - ¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto! Mi venganza será terrible…

- ¡Con usted todo son amenazas, almirante¡Mejor muéstreme algo de acción!

- ¡Tú lo pediste, Hunter! – Los ojos de Lisa centellaban con aquel fuego verde que prometía incinerar al piloto. - ¡No digas que no te lo advertí!

Tan ocupado estaba Rick en reírse de todo aquello, que no supo como fue que Lisa logró ponerle las manos encima para atacarlo despiadada, cruel e inhumanamente con cosquillas. Lo siguiente que el piloto pudo procesar con su mente fue que él era ahora quien estaba de espaldas sobre la alfombra, con Lisa sentada a horcajadas sobre él, mientras las manos pequeñas, traviesas y mortales de ella parecían estar por todos lados, haciéndole cosquillas de una manera que el pobre piloto indefenso solo podía patalear, reír ruidosamente, suplicar por clemencia mientras trataba inútilmente de detener las manos de su mujer y las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro.

- ¡Lisa, basta por favor! – Rick gritaba con el poco aliento que todavía conservaba. - ¡Me duele el estómago¡No puedo respirar¡LISAAAA!

- ¿Te rindes?

- ¡NUNCA!

La respuesta de la almirante no vino verbalmente, sino en un ataque todavía más intenso que el previo que hizo que el piloto comenzara a patalear furiosamente y a reír de tal manera que su risa terminó por contagiarla a ella.

- ¿Qué eres tú, una mujer o un pulpo? – Rick gritaba. - ¡Basta, Lisa¡BASTA!

- ¿Pulpo, eh¡Te voy a mostrar que tan pulpo puedo ser!

- ¡PULPO! – Rick comenzó a gritar como poseído. - ¡PULPO, PULPO, PULPO!

- ¡RICK, CALLATE! – Lisa sentía que el estómago comenzaba a dolerle de la risa.

El piloto aprovechó aquella breve distracción para atrapar, con un movimiento preciso y certero, las manos de Lisa por las muñecas. Los dos se quedaron quietos y en silencio, mirándose uno al otro mientras, sudorosos y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, jadeaban pesadamente, tratando de meter un poco de aquel precioso aire que tanta falta les hacía a sus pulmones.

Rick clavó sus ojos en el rostro hermoso de su esposa y a pesar de aquel despiadado ataque del que había sido víctima por parte de ella, no pudo evitar el pensar lo hermosa que ella se veía así, con su cabello suelto cayendo sobre él como una cascada de oro y sus ojos profundamente verdes, centellando como si fueran un par de estrellas.

Lisa entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó levemente sobre él, con lo que a todas luces era el preámbulo de un beso. El piloto cerró sus ojos y se preparó para recibir los labios de ella en los suyos… pero ese momento jamás llegó.

Súbitamente Rick sintió que el peso del cuerpo de Lisa desaparecía, levantándose de encima de él. Los ojos del piloto se abrieron de golpe, solo para ver como Lisa, sin dejar de reír, se ponía de pie de un salto ágil y lleno de energía y salía corriendo con rumbo de su habitación.

- ¡Hey! – El piloto protestó, intentando atrapar sin éxito la pierna de Lisa. - ¡Ven acá!

- ¡Eres demasiado lento, Hunter!

- ¡Tú lo pediste, Hayes! – Rick salió corriendo tras de ella. - ¡No vayas a estar llorando luego, porque tú te lo has buscado!

Rick trató de darle alcance a Lisa en el pasillo, pero ella gritó de tal manera que el piloto sinceramente pensó que aquello le dejaría un daño auditivo permanente. No entendía como era que una mujer tan pequeña y delicada podía alcanzar decibeles tan altos.

Los dos entraron corriendo a su alcoba y Lisa, con un movimiento casi felino, brincó sobre la cama y rebotó en ella un par de veces, provocando la risa desenfrenada de Rick. Ella aprovechó aquella distracción para tomar una almohada en las manos… lo cuál provocó un gesto de terror en el rostro del piloto cuando se percató de ello, sabiendo perfectamente que, en manos de Lisa Hayes, una almohada era un arma mortal.

- ¡Lisa, no!

- ¿Y ahora quién está llorando?

Un certero almohadazo dio de lleno en el rostro del piloto, dejándolo momentáneamente atontado y con los ojos cruzados. Aquello le pareció extremadamente divertido a Lisa, quien comenzó a reírse furiosamente mientras no dejaba de atestar almohadazos a diestra y siniestra en el cuerpo del joven general de la RDF.

- ¡Eres una malvada! – El piloto no dejaba de gritar, tratando inútilmente de defenderse de aquel ataque. - ¡Lisa Hayes!

La almirante volvió a la carga con un almohadazo de dimensiones apocalípticas, pero esta vez el piloto fue más rápido que ella, logrando agacharse en el último segundo para evitar el impacto. La fuerza con la que Lisa había lanzado el golpe hizo que ella perdiera el equilibrio momentáneamente, lo que Rick aprovechó para tomar otra almohada de encima de la cama, saltar sobre ella y darle un buen golpe a la almirante, logrando que ella se quedara momentáneamente quieta y mirándolo con ojos desorbitados, como si no pudiera creer la inmoralidad de su esposo.

- ¡Esto se llama violencia intrafamiliar! – Lisa protestó.

- ¿Y cómo se llama esto? – Rick no dejaba de bombardearla con almohadazos. - ¿Y esto¿Y ESTO?

- ¡RICK!

Lisa no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, así que comenzó a devolver almohadazo por almohadazo, mientras que su obstinado piloto, quien no pensaba dejarse vencer, le presentaba una guerra frontal y decidida.

Los dos se reían ruidosamente mientras saltaban sobre la cama y los muebles de aquella habitación que se había convertido en un campo de batalla. Los cojines volaron por los aires, las cubiertas de la cama quedaron parcialmente sobre el suelo del dormitorio, varios muebles quedaron levemente movidos de sus lugares originales y no faltó una lámpara que cayera de su sitio sobre la mesita de noche, salvándose de la destrucción solamente por el cable que la mantenía conectada a la corriente eléctrica y que impidió que cayera al suelo.

Finalmente Rick decidió que aquella violencia debía terminar y que las cosas no podían seguir siendo de esa manera. Después de un certero almohadazo que golpeó a Lisa directamente en el rostro, dejándola momentáneamente aturdida, Rick arrojó su almohada a un lado y lanzando un gutural grito de guerra, derribó a Lisa sobre la cama, cayendo pesadamente sobre de ella, aunque cuidando de no lastimarla.

El joven piloto, jadeante y sudoroso, miraba a la mujer que, debajo de él, seguía riéndose, aunque de una manera más suave y musical ahora, mientras le retiraba los mechones de cabello oscuro que le caían sobre sus ojos azules.

- ¡Tonto! – Lisa le dijo, con adoración en sus ojos, atrayéndolo hacia ella para besarlo suavemente en los labios, alternando sus elocuentes palabras con sus besos. - ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!

Por una vez en su vida, el piloto no replicó. Estaba tan arrobado contemplando aquel rostro hermoso que él amaba tanto, que sinceramente no le importaban los calificativos que ella pudiera utilizar en esos momentos para referirse a su persona… mientras ella lo siguiera besando de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, todo estaba bien en el mundo.

- ¿Rick? – Lisa preguntó con una sonrisa, notando la manera como él la estaba mirando. - ¿Qué pasa, amor?

- ¡Eres hermosa! – Fue su respuesta honesta y espontánea.

Aquello logró que la almirante Hayes se sonrojara levemente, mientras seguía riendo y acariciando el rostro apuesto de su piloto. Él le sonrió y delineó el contorno de su rostro con la punta de su dedo, provocando que ella se estremeciera perceptiblemente.

- Me gusta verte reír, Lisa. – Rick susurró. - ¡Te ves tan hermosa cuando ríes!

Ella no contestó, pero la mirada de pura adoración y amor profundo que apareció en sus ojos fue más elocuente y significativa que cualquier palabra que sus labios hubieran podido pronunciar en esos momentos.

_- Además,_ - Rick pensó. – _Si alguien merece ser feliz en el mundo esa eres tú, bonita. ¡Dios sabe que sufriste demasiado! Te vi llorar tantas veces que de aquí en adelante yo me aseguraré de que, si tienes que llorar, sean lágrimas de felicidad, amor… _

Rick no pudo evitar el pensar lo diferente que las cosas habían sido entre ellos hacía un año… su mente voló a esa noche, la primera después del ataque suicida de Khyron… a esa noche en el que él, por primera vez, probó el sabor de las lágrimas de Lisa Hayes. Esa noche en la que él, con todas sus dudas y temores y sintiéndose indigno de ella y de su amor, se había atrevido a rozar su rostro con sus labios tímidamente, mientras ella le lloraba a sus muertos… esa noche en que él se había prometido que pasaría la vida entera amando y adorando a esa mujer valiente, buena, hermosa e increíble que Lisa Hayes era.

- Amor…

La voz de Lisa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Ella le sonrió y lo besó en la barbilla. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, contemplándola con amor.

- ¿Qué pasa, princesa?

- Realmente pienso que debemos de ir a bañarnos y a vestirnos… ya se nos hizo muy tarde, Rick…

- Sí… - Rick se incorporó, ya sin afán de discutir con su esposa. - ¿Puedo bañarme contigo?

Lisa se sentó al lado de su piloto y le echó los brazos al cuello, al tiempo que le estampaba un beso suave pero prometedor en los labios. Cuando se separaron él suspiró y la miró ponerse de pie.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Lisa le sonrió. – _Después _de que hayamos arreglado éste desastre…

Rick asintió levemente con la cabeza, sin poder salir de ese estado de aturdimiento en el que el amor de Lisa siempre parecía dejarlo. Cuando Lisa le ofreció su mano, el la tomó sin protestar.

Después se ocuparon de poner un poco de orden en su habitación, mientras el piloto comenzaba a protestar otra vez sobre la fiesta de disfraces organizada por esa alocada mujer de cabellos verdes y mente incomprensible y Lisa, con toda la paciencia del mundo, le explicaba por enésima vez que aquello sería divertido y le prometía que iban a pasarla bien.

Y para reforzar sus palabras Lisa lo tomó de la mano y lo guió al baño, prometiéndole que los buenos tiempos podrían comenzar ahí mismo… aunque Rick tenía la idea firme e irrevocable que para él los buenos tiempos habían comenzado hacía mucho tiempo… irónicamente aquel día en el que había mirado aquellos ojos verdes mirándolo por primera vez a través del Tacnet, el día que había aterrizado en la Isla Macross hacía ya tantos ayeres.

-

* * *

-

El general Rick Hunter se había quedado sin habla cuando había visto aparecer a Lisa en su traje de princesa. Aquello era toda una proeza, considerando que el piloto era la persona más insufriblemente bocona que Lisa Hayes había conocido en su vida. Aquello podía haberla molestado al inicio de su relación pero ahora era una de las características de la personalidad de Rick que ella encontraba irritantemente adorable.

Sin embargo el piloto tenía sus razones para aquel estado de éxtasis absoluto en el que se encontraba desde que su princesa Lisa había hecho su aparición. Y es que la almirante lucía soberbia esa noche, con el vaporoso vestido azul, lleno de encajes y bordados que había elegido usar para la fiesta de disfraces. Sin duda el vestido de una princesa… o aún más, de una reina. Lisa había completado el ensamble con un peinado que acentuaba sus facciones perfectas y dejaba al descubierto su cuello de alabastro.

Cuando Rick la había visto aparecer en la sala de la casa, donde él la esperaba, había tenido que recordarse, después de unos minutos eternos de contemplación, que debía respirar si quería proseguir con sus funciones vitales. ¡Lisa era una visión del paraíso aquella noche!

Sin embargo aquella princesa de cuento de hadas no podía presumir de estar en un mejor estado mental que su piloto… ¿O debería decir, _su príncipe_? Ella siempre había pensado que Rick tenía en él algo de caballero medieval, siempre luchando por rescatar a su dama del peligro… pero cuando lo encontró esperándola de pie a media sala, vestido con aquellas ropas de caballero que había elegido para la celebración de esa noche, Lisa no tuvo ninguna duda al respecto… Rick Hunter era su príncipe.

El traje que el piloto había elegido, con la invaluable ayuda de Max, quien le había asegurado que a Lisa le iba a encantar, lo que al final resultó ser el comentario decisivo para que él se decidiera por ese atuendo en particular, consistía en un pantalón negro, botas negras a la rodilla, una túnica igualmente negra con un león rampante en dorado sobre el pecho y una capa negra con el fondo dorado, ceñida sobre el pecho con un par de broches dorados con rojo. Llevaba a la cintura un cinturón del mismo color del león y una espada enfundada, cuya empuñadura lucía una calavera.

Los ojos de Lisa habían brillado tan magníficamente cuando se habían posado en su esposo, que tan solo esa mirada que ella le dedicó, recorriéndolo ansiosamente de la cabeza a los pies, fue suficiente para que Rick pensara que aquello realmente valdría la pena… y que quizás la idea de la fiesta de disfraces de Miriya no había sido tan mala después de todo.

Antes de salir de la casa los dos habían decidido que una sesión de fotografías era imperativa. Y fue después de que se tomaron docenas de fotos, en todas las poses y ángulos imaginables, que finalmente encontraron la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para salir de la casa, abordar su Freelander negra y dirigirse a la base militar.

Los guardias de la Policía Militar que estaban de turno esa noche los dejaron pasar en su camioneta hasta la pista de vuelo y Rick se estacionó justo afuera de la puerta del hangar del Skull. La enorme puerta estaba entreabierta, seguramente para evitar que el frío de la noche entrara en aquel recinto… pero las luces, la música y los sonidos de las personas que provenían del interior del hangar hacían obvio el hecho de que quienes estaban ahí adentro la estaban pasando muy bien.

El piloto se bajó de su vehículo y se apresuró a ir a abrir la puerta de su princesa. Caballerosamente le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar y después le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla hasta la fiesta. Pero Lisa se detuvo de golpe y él la miró interrogativamente.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

- Nada… - Lisa balbuceó, súbitamente pálida. – Es solo que—jamás me he sentido particularmente cómoda en fiestas grandes como esta… nunca he sido una persona demasiado social, es todo.

- Lo mismo me pasa a mi. – Rick miró hacia la puerta del hangar. – Pero ¡Hey! Esta vez será diferente, princesa. – El piloto le besó la mano. – Estamos juntos y vamos a divertirnos¿De acuerdo?

- Sí Rick… - Ella lo miró con adoración. – Gracias… yo sé que tú no estabas particularmente interesado en venir aquí hoy… y ahora mírame a mí… soy yo la que me estoy acobardando…

- ¡Ni lo menciones, bonita¿Sabes? Para mí será un honor y un privilegio estar aquí contigo esta noche… princesa.

- ¿Te había dicho que me encanta cuando actúas tan caballeroso conmigo, Hunter?

- Me gusta que le lo digas. – Rick se encogió de hombros. – Además yo siempre soy caballeroso contigo, Hayes-Hunter.

- ¿Ah sí¿Cómo hace rato que me jalaste del pie, me tiraste, me diste de almohadazos y—?

- ¡Hey! – Él la interrumpió, silenciándola con un beso suave. – Pero no podrás negar que fueron los almohadazos más caballerosos que has recibido en tu vida.

- ¡Eres insufrible, Rick!

- Y tú eres hermosa… ahora¿Me honraría con su compañía esta noche, mi bella princesa?

- ¡Por supuesto, mi apuesto caballero!

Los dos se sonrieron y entraron al hangar, mientras Rick le susurraba a Lisa al oído que no se preocupara, que en el momento en el que ella quisiera irse a casa solo tenía que pedírselo y él estaría más que dispuesto a cumplir sus órdenes.

Ya dentro del hangar, los dos se quedaron inmóviles cuando vieron el espectáculo que ahí se les presentaba. El lugar estaba totalmente decorado con globos rojos, tal y como Miriya había amenazado que lo haría… y justamente en esos momentos sonaba la música de aquel clásico de los 80's de "_99 Red Ballons_" mientras que al menos medio centenar de personas bailaban en la improvisada pista de baile al centro del hangar y una multitud de niños pequeños corrían detrás de lo que parecía ser… un perro disfrazado de abeja.

- ¿No sientes como si de pronto acabáramos de entrar a la perturbada mente de una meltrán de cabellos verdes? – Rick preguntó y Lisa no pudo menos que asentir.

Los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos de la almirante Hayes y del general Hunter recorrían el lugar… y observaban a las personas disfrazadas de mil maneras diferentes: en la pista había emperadores, gladiadores romanos, odaliscas griegas, indios y vaqueros, incluso un muy llamativo papagayo tamaño natural que bailaba sacudiendo sus plumas multicolores con lo que parecía ser una vampiresa.

En el fondo del hangar había un enorme letrero que decía:

-

"**¡BIENVENIDO 2013, MÁS TE VALE PORTARTE BIEN O TE LAS VERAS CON NOSOTROS!"**

**-**

Y debajo de aquel peculiar anuncio, un grupo de pilotos discutían socarronamente sobre algún tema que escapaba del alcance auditivo de Rick y Lisa. Pero el Líder Skull se inclinó sobre su esposa para explicarle con voz quebrada por la risa que casi no podía contener:

- Los que andan vestidos de Vikingos son los del Escuadrón Apolo… los que andan vestidos como cavernícolas con hachas son los Iron Chiefs.

Antes de que Lisa pudiera siquiera replicar a aquello, la voz potente y penetrante de Miriya llegó hasta ellos, haciéndose notar incluso por encima del ruido y la música del lugar.

- ¡AL FIN LLEGAN! – Gritó, haciendo que Lisa y Rick se encogieran. - ¡Pensé que no iban a venir! Estaba a punto de subirme a la minivan e irlos a buscar… ¿No podrían haberse dado un poco más de prisa con sus rituales de amor antes de venir? Después de todo tienen toda la noche por delante y—

- ¡Miriya! – Rick trató de replicar.

Trató… porque al darse la media vuelta para enfrentar a su amiga, el piloto se quedó momentáneamente congelado mientras sus ojos se agrandaban y una sonrisa que, lentamente comenzó a aparecer en su rostro, explotaba en una risa espontánea y ruidosa… una risa tan fuerte que hizo que Rick se doblara sobre sí mismo, sosteniéndose el estómago con un brazo, mientras se palmeaba repetidamente el muslo de su pierna con su mano libre.

- ¡Fifinella! – El piloto apenas podía balbucear entre risas. - ¡Viniste de _Fifinella_!

- ¡No le veo lo gracioso! – Miriya se llevó las manos a las caderas en una pose que hizo que Rick se riera aún más. – Pienso que el traje me queda bien… ¿O tú que dices, Lisa?

La aludida tuvo que dejar de reírse, contagiada como estaba con el ataque de risa de su esposo, y miró a Miriya. La verdad la Meltrán había puesto gran empeño en su disfraz y había que admitir que le había quedado… _perfecto_: un ajustado vestido rosa que casi parecía un _tutú_ de ballet, ceñido a la cintura con una cinta blanca. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas con unas mallas azules y unas altas botas blancas completaban en ensamble. Llevaba sus manos cubiertas con guantes negros que le cubrían casi hasta el codo y sobre la cabeza un gracioso sombrero azul, con cuernitos amarillos que cubría sus cabellos verdes y unos enormes anteojos transparentes.

- ¡Te ves muy bien, Mir! – Lisa respondió honestamente, saludando a su amiga con un abrazo.

- Tú también te ves hermosa, Lisa… ten cuidado con Rick… - La meltran le lanzó una mirada asesina al Líder Skull que aún no podía controlar su ataque de risa. - ¡Seguramente no va a poder quitarte las manos de encima!

- Pero si tú eres Fifinella, entonces Max…

- ¡Soy el Gremlin Gus! – El aludido informó, acercándose al grupo y respondiendo a Lisa, como si hubiera sido invocado por sus palabras. - ¿Qué les parece?

Aquello solo logró que Rick riera con más fuerza a tal grado que poco le faltó para dejarse caer en el suelo y rodar por todo el hangar de los Skull. El imperturbable Max modeló para Lisa, dejándole saber lo satisfecho que estaba con lo que Miriya había hecho con su disfraz, el cual consistía en un traje de vuelo rojo, zapatos negros, arneses y guantes blancos y un sombrero muy parecido al de Mir, solo que en suyo en color rojo y blanco y complementado con un pequeño sombrerito negro de bombín en uno de sus cuernos… y la inevitable nariz roja con el bigote blanco sobre su rostro.

- ¡Por todos los cielos! – Rick lloraba de la risa. - ¡Ustedes dos son increíbles! Son todo un caso…

- Disfrazamos a Dana de un pequeño _Widget_. – Miriya informó, buscando a su retoñito entre la multitud y sonriendo al verla cerca de la pista de baile, acompañada del fiel Enkei.

- ¡Dios! – Rick se limpió las lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡Me duele el estómago!

- ¡Yo te voy a dar una razón para que te duela el estómago… y todo lo demás, Rick Hunter!

Aquella súbita amenaza por parte de Miriya hizo que todos en el pequeño grupo guardaran un silencio total, mientras la Fifinella en cuestión tomaba al valiente príncipe por el brazo y comenzaba a arrástralo hasta la pista de baile.

- ¡Mir! No… ¡No, por favor!

Rick comenzó a protestar, clavando los talones de sus botas en el suelo tan profundamente como le fue humanamente posible mientras Miriya, totalmente inmune a sus súplicas, seguía arrastrándolo.

- ¡De esta no te salvas Rick!

- ¡LISA! – Rick le lanzó una mirada desamparada a su esposa, que aún no lograba salir de su estupor. - ¡Ayúdame!

- ¡Olvídalo, jefe! – Max se adelantó, dispuesto a ayudar a que su esposa se vengara de quien había tenido el atrevimiento de burlarse de ellos. - ¡La almirante Hayes me concederá esta pieza¿No es así, Lisa?

- Yo…

- ¡Vamos Lisa! Será divertido.

Max, a diferencia de su esposa, tenía mejores modales y una manera más gentil de hacer las cosas. Se inclinó caballerosamente frente a Lisa y le ofreció su mano. La almirante pasó su mirada de su esposo, que en esos momentos ya estaba en la pista de baile con Miriya, a Max, quien le sonreía cálidamente.

- ¡Que demonios! – Pensó Lisa. – No todos los días se puede bailar con el Gremlin Gus en persona.

Aquel inusual baile pasó desapercibido para las personas que, demasiado divertidas como estaban en aquella fiesta, en realidad no tenían el tiempo para dedicarse a ver quien había llegado o quien se había ido. Aquel extraño grupo de amigos bailaba en la pista de baile, totalmente ajenos a las protestas, amenazas y maldiciones que el general Hunter lanzaba en contra de su amiga y compañera de armas, quien había demostrado ser inmune a los encantos y berrinches del piloto y lo obligaba a bailar al ritmo que ella imponía.

No muy lejos de ellos, Max y Lisa bailaban de manera más civilizada, sin poderles quitar los ojos de encima a sus respectivos cónyuges… y sin poder dejar de reír ante aquel bizarro espectáculo.

- ¡Rick aprenderá su lección! – Max comentó.

- ¡Aw, mi pobre pilotito!

El capitán Sterling miró a Lisa y le sonrió cálidamente.

- ¡Lo estás maleducando, Lisa! Lo concientes demasiado…

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? – Replicó la almirante con total honestidad.

- Nada… nada de malo. – Max aceptó. – No es común que tengamos estos momentos para conversar, Lisa pero… en realidad solo quiero que sepas que estoy feliz, muy feliz por ustedes… por ti, por Rick… los dos se merecen toda la felicidad que han encontrado el uno en el otro.

- Gracias Max… por todo. – Respondió sinceramente ella, sin poder apartar la mirada de Rick, quien en ese momento se había calmado un poco y seguía las instrucciones que Mir le daba para aquel baile. – Amo a ese hombre… lo amo con todo el corazón.

- Y él te ama a ti, Lisa… yo te lo certifico y sabes que soy una fuente confiable.

- Lo sé, Max…

- Fue un año muy peculiar para todos… pero creo que lo mejor está todavía por venir. Fue solo el comienzo¿No lo crees, Lisa? Pienso que hay grandes cosas esperando por nosotros en los años por venir.

- Grandes misiones que cumplir… un gran amor que vivir… - Lisa respondió ilusionada.

- Algunos pequeños sobrinos que vengan a aumentar nuestra familia. – Max le guiñó el ojo a la almirante.

- ¡Oh! – Lisa se sonrojó. – Eso también…

- ¡Pues en ese caso, muy feliz año nuevo, almirante Hayes!

Los dos detuvieron su baile y Max le dio a Lisa un abrazo fraternal y cariñoso que ella reciprocó… aunque fue un abrazo que duró bien poco pues fue interrumpido por la voz indignada de un Rick Hunter que finalmente había logrado liberarse del abrazo mortal de Fifinella.

- ¡Sterling, quítale las manos de encima a mi esposa!

- ¡Toda tuya, jefe! – Max se rió, levantando las manos conciliadoramente. - ¡Toda tuya!

- Eres un caso perdido, Rick Hunter. – Miriya protestó, viniendo tras de él y tomando la mano de Max. - ¡Ven Max, vamos a bailar! Te admiro Lisa, educar a este piloto es una misión imposible…

Los Sterling se alejaron de aquel sitio, dirigiéndose a la pista de baile, en donde de inmediato comenzaron a bailar furiosamente al ritmo de una muy alegre canción que en esos momentos estaba sonando. El piloto miró a su esposa y ella, tomándolo del brazo, le señaló al lugar en donde Kelly y David también bailaban con singular alegría.

- ¡Mira amor, allá están David y Kelly!

- No creas que vas a salir de esta tan fácilmente, Lisa Hayes. – Rick la miró con ojos a la vez indignados y suplicantes. - ¡Me abandonaste en manos de esa loca zentraedi¡Me dejaste morir solo! Y mientras yo era brutalmente torturado… ¡Tú te pusiste a bailar con Max¿Qué clase de esposa le hace eso a su esposito bonito que lo único que hace es amarla?

- ¡Dios santo, Rick¡Eres el príncipe del drama!

- ¡Hey! – El piloto protestó. - ¡Esto te va a costar, Hayes!

La almirante se acercó a Rick y le echó los brazos al cuello para besarlo profundamente en los labios de una manera tal que el piloto sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban y cedían bajo el peso de su cuerpo… de no ser porque Lisa le daba el soporte que él necesitaba en esos momentos. Cuando los dos se separaron, Rick parecía haber olvidado siquiera que estaba indignado y resentido contra su esposa.

- ¿Y más o menos cuánto me va a costar, Hunter?

- ¿Eh? – El piloto sacudió su cabeza. – Olvídalo Lisa… ya te lo cobraré en la noche… cuando volvamos a casa.

Una de esas sonrisas lentas que comenzaban en los ojos de Lisa y estallaban en sus labios hizo que el corazón del piloto se acelerara sin control. Fue imposible que él lograra controlar el impulso primitivo y urgente que sintió de besar a la mujer de su vida, abrazándola estrechamente contra sí y olvidándose por un momento de que los dos estaban en un hangar lleno de personas. Cuando aquel beso terminó, Rick le dedicó a Lisa su sonrisa más tierna… aquella que él sabía que ella jamás podía resistir.

- ¿Entonces… qué quieres hacer, princesa?

- ¿Te gustaría bailar un rato? – Lisa le sonrió, notando que de pronto había comenzado a escucharse una canción bastante romántica.

- ¿Contigo¡Claro que sí!

El piloto se inclinó caballerosamente frente a su princesa y le ofreció su mano. Enseguida la condujo hasta el centro de la pista de baile y los dos, estrechamente abrazados y con una radiante sonrisa en sus rostros, comenzaron a bailar moviéndose suave y cadenciosamente al ritmo de esa hermosa melodía.

La última noche del año 2012 estaba llegando a su final.

Después de bailar un buen rato, tanto canciones románticas como canciones algo más festivas y rítmicas que siguieron después, Lisa y Rick quienes contra todo pronóstico estaban bastante divertidos, decidieron que era momento oportuno para hacer una pausa el baile y acercarse a comer algo a la enorme mesa buffet que se había colocado para la ocasión. Los organizadores de la fiesta se habían asegurado de que la comida no escaseara esa noche y todo lo que se había preparado era abundante y delicioso.

Rick y Lisa se sirvieron su cena, al tiempo que intercambiaron alguna conversación breve con algunos de los asistentes que, en ese momento, también se encontraban cerca del buffet. Después, caminando con cuidado entre los demás invitados, Rick condujo a su esposa hasta la zona en donde se habían instalado unas mesas, las cuales estaban en su mayoría desocupadas, dado que todos los asistentes a aquella peculiar fiesta parecían más interesados en bailar o en permanecer cerca de la mesa de buffet que en sentarse.

Sin embargo, ni bien se habían sentado los Hunter, cuando Kelly y David se acercaron a ellos para saludarlos, intercambiar abrazos y felicitaciones y decirles lo bien que se veían juntos y lo mucho que todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta. David iba vestido, tal y como Kelly lo había anticipado, con el traje rojo característico de la Policía Montada de Canadá, mientras que la joven teniente Hickson iba ataviada con un uniforme de vuelo que era una réplica excelente de los usados por las mujeres aviadoras, las famosas WASP de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Rick y Lisa los invitaron a sentarse, pero la joven pareja parecía más interesada en seguir gastando los zapatos en la pista de baile que en sentarse a cenar, así que pocos minutos más tarde Rick y Lisa estaban solos en su mesa otra vez.

- ¿En verdad seremos tan aburridos? – Lisa preguntó, haciendo una carita que enterneció a Rick y lo hizo reír.

- Pues yo no sé tú, princesa… pero yo jamás me aburro contigo. Nosotros no necesitamos bailar ni nada de eso para disfrutar el momento… para mí el solo hecho de estar a tu lado es toda una celebración en sí.

- ¡Adulador como siempre, general Hunter!

- Hmmm… ¡Hermosa, increíble y maravillosa como siempre, almirante Hayes!

Los dos se besaron levemente y comenzaron a comer mientras seguían observando el caos que reinaba alrededor de todos ellos. Misteriosamente entre los invitados habían comenzado a aparecer gorritos de fiesta y espantasuegras y los globos y las serpentinas se habían multiplicado por doquier, símbolo inequívoco de que la media noche ya no estaba tan lejana.

Rick se puso de pie para ir por algo más de comida para los dos y le dijo a Lisa que ella podía quedarse en la mesa, que el no tardaría en regresar. Cinco minutos más tarde, el piloto regresó, haciendo malabarismos con los dos platos de comida que traía en las manos, mientras llevaba a cabo las más audaces maniobras de evasión ante los muchos obstáculos móviles que le impedían su regreso a la mesa en donde Lisa lo esperaba.

Sin embargo, lo que vio cuando se acercó lo suficiente a la mesa, hizo que se quedara clavado en el piso, totalmente absorto en la imagen de la mujer que, frente a él, estaba en cuclillas, para quedar a nivel de ojos con un grupo de pequeñas. Ninguna de ellas parecía tener más de 5 años de edad; rodeaban a Lisa y la miraban con admiración, mientras ella, con esa ternura y esa paciencia que eran tan características de ella, les hablaba en un tono maternal y cariñoso y ocasionalmente acariciaba el cabello de alguna o la mejilla de otra.

- ¡Es tan hermosa! – Rick pensó. - ¡No sé que es lo que me sucede contigo, Lisa Hayes! Lo único que sé es que cada día que pasa me enamoro más y más de ti… me produces tanta ternura… tanto amor que— ¡Dios, a veces no sé que hacer con esto que siento por ti!

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo saludó, poniéndose de pie y agitando su mano en cuanto lo vio.

Las niñas lo vieron llegar, abriendo mucho los ojos y dejando escapar ahogadas expresiones de alegría y admiración. Rick puso los dos platos de comida sobre la mesa y se acercó a Lisa, sintiéndose un poco tímido y hasta sonrojado ante las miradas que esa docena de ojitos le estaban dedicando.

- ¿Qué—qué pasa, amor?

- Bueno, - Lisa le explicó, abrazándolo alrededor de la cintura. – Estas damitas querían conocer a mi príncipe… les estaba diciendo que eres el príncipe más apuesto y valiente que existe en el mundo.

- ¡Es más apuesto de lo que nos imaginamos! – Una de las chiquillas respondió entusiastamente.

- ¿Y tiene un caballo, _señor príncipe_? – Otra preguntó.

- ¡Claro que no! – Una tercera refunfuñó. – Él vuela aviones, como mi papá… ¿Verdad, _señor príncipe_?

- Sí, de hecho. – Ahora fue el turno del piloto de ponerse a nivel de los ojos de las niñas, con una rodilla en tierra. – En estas épocas los príncipes volamos aviones… aunque no hemos dejado de rescatar hermosas princesas… para después casarnos con ellas y vivir felices para siempre.

Rick le lanzó una mirada cargada de amor y ternura a su esposa, lo cual le ganó una sonrisa tan esplendorosa como pocas veces había visto en su vida, mientras aquella romántica escena era complementada con un coro de vocecitas infantiles que expresaron su emoción ante lo que estaban presenciando con un sincero y sentido _"¡Awww!"_

Sin embargo no hubo oportunidad de decir nada más, pues las enormes pantallas que se habían colocado en el hangar para la ocasión, súbitamente se encendieron e imágenes transmitidas directamente desde el centro de la Ciudad Macross aparecieron en pantalla. Faltaban solo unos minutos más para que el Año Nuevo comenzara y se había decidido hacer la cuenta regresiva junto con las celebraciones oficiales de la ciudad.

Rick se puso de pie y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Lisa, atrayéndola contra sí para abrazarla estrechamente. Ella pasó sus brazos por la cintura de su esposo y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del piloto, suspirando profundamente al sentir los labios de Rick posarse suavemente en su frente.

La euforia y la alegría de los ahí reunidos hacía eco del entusiasmo que reinaba en la plaza de la Casa Municipal de Ciudad Macross. Las cámaras de televisión tomaron una panorámica del lugar, desde lo alto de un edificio adyacente. La plaza estaba totalmente llena de personas. Enseguida se hizo una toma del reloj monumental que se había instalado a la mitad de la plaza y que marcaba que faltaban unos cuantos minutos para el final del año 2012.

Mientras la cámara hizo hacía un acercamiento de las autoridades municipales que ya se acercaban al palco de honor para activar el mecanismo que pondría en marcha un espectáculo de luz y sonido justo a la media noche, en cuanto el reloj diera las doce campanadas, la alegría pareció desbocarse en el hangar del escuadrón Skull.

Aquellas personas estaban reunidas esa noche para celebrar la vida, para celebrar la oportunidad que habían ellos tenido de vivir un año más, de sobrevivir a una guerra… de continuar con sus vidas. En unos días más todos estarían honrando a los héroes que se habían sacrificado para que ellos, los sobrevivientes, pudieran seguir adelante. Por eso era tan importante celebrar la vida… hacer que el sacrificio de los caídos valiera la pena.

- Lisa… - Rick susurró en el oído de su esposa, para que ella lo escuchara en medio de aquel tumulto. – Antes de que el año termine, tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa, amor? – Ella levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de él.

- Solo quiero que sepas que éste fue el primer año de muchos que pasaremos juntos, amor… el primer año del resto de la eternidad. Y quiero decirte que a pesar del inicio tan incierto y sinuoso que el 2012 tuvo… todo valió la pena, princesa. Por estar aquí contigo esta noche, todo ha valido la pena.

- Rick… - Lisa le acarició el rostro. - ¡Claro que todo ha valido la pena! Tú valiste la pena, piloto. ¡Te amo!

- ¡Y yo te amo a ti, princesa!

Apenas y tuvieron tiempo de besarse levemente en los labios, pues de pronto y como si fuera una única voz, todos los presentes comenzaron a corear, al unísono de los que estaban reunidos en el centro de la ciudad, la cuenta regresiva de los últimos diez segundos del año 2012. Aquel entusiasmo general contagió a Rick y a Lisa, quienes incluso se sumaron a aquel coro para llevar los últimos 5 segundos de la cuenta regresiva.

Y cuando se llegó a cero, el reloj monumental comenzó a dar las doce campanadas de rigor y unas enormes luces multicolores se encendieron en la fachada del edificio del ayuntamiento, formando las palabras: **"¡FELIZ 2013!"**

Inmediatamente el espectáculo de luz y sonido dio comienzo, al tiempo que los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a explotar en el cielo de Ciudad Macross. Muchos de los que estaban en el hangar de los Skull salieron corriendo a la pista de vuelo para ver aquel espectáculo con sus propios ojos.

Pero, totalmente ajenos e inmunes a aquel entusiasmo general, Lisa y Rick se quedaron justo donde estaban. Apenas habían sonado las doce de la noche, el piloto había tomado a su esposa en sus brazos, levantándola en vilo mientras ella buscaba desesperadamente sus labios.

Aquel beso lleno de amor y de alegría se extendió durante todos esos gloriosos segundos en que el reloj del ayuntamiento estuvo dando las campanadas. A lo lejos, en el campo de vuelo, alguien había encendido algunas sirenas, dándole así la bienvenida al nuevo año que recién acaba de comenzar.

El piloto colocó a la almirante en el suelo y la miró a los ojos con pura adoración y sonriéndole traviesamente en cuanto se separaron. Ella no pudo evitar reír, sin siquiera saber por qué, y darle un abrazo cariñoso a su esposo.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor¿Por qué esa carita de travieso?

- Nada, solo estaba pensando…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Bueno… estaba pensando que desde el año pasado no te he dicho lo hermosa que eres o lo mucho que te amo.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió aún más, mientras sentía que su corazón se derretía con la ternura que sentía por él.

- ¡Eres hermosa y te amo, Lisa Hayes! – Rick le dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- ¡Yo también te amo, piloto! – Ella le respondió, echándole los brazos al cuello y buscando sus labios con los de ella. – Y ahora que lo mencionas… creo que tampoco hemos tenido suficiente de esto en lo que va del año.

- Nope… - Rick susurró contra sus labios. – Definitivamente no…

- ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Rick!

Aquello fue lo último que la almirante alcanzó a susurrar antes de que él la besara profunda y apasionadamente, como si no fuera a haber un mañana, como si de no besarla de esa manera ahí y en ese momento, él pudiera morir irremediablemente. Lisa compartía aquella ansiedad, aquella urgencia y aquel deseo por sentirse cercana al hombre al que amaba… por ratificar, al comienzo de aquel año, ese amor que los unía y que tan lejos los había llevado… y que los llevaría hasta las estrellas.

Pero aquel beso de pura pasión y amor fue interrumpido por la voz festiva y alegre de Miriya y los ladridos de un hermoso Golden Retriever que se había acercado para pararse de manos y apoyar sus patas en la espalda del piloto, quien de inmediato se separó de su esposa para protestar, pero fue acallado con un lengüetazo húmedo y cariñoso en la mejilla.

- ¡Pulgas! – El piloto refunfuñó. – ¡Perro… er… abeja mala!

Lisa ya se estaba riendo incontrolablemente, aunque el abrazo de oso que recibió sin previo aviso de parte de la capitana Parino-Sterling pronto la dejó sin aire y físicamente incapacitada para seguir riendo.

- ¡Feliz año nuevo, Lisa! – Miriya la levantó del suelo para luego irse contra Rick. - ¡Y feliz año nuevo a ti también, Rick!

- ¡Feliz año nuevo, Mir…! – Los dos replicaron al unísono, totalmente sin aliento.

Detrás de Miriya se habían acercado Max, con Dana en los brazos, Kelly, David y los doctores Saleh y Tanya. Todos intercambiaron abrazos y los mejores deseos para el nuevo año que apenas comenzaba. La música había comenzado a sonar de nuevo y Miriya había tomado a Max por la muñeca, literalmente arrastrándolo hasta la pista de baile, mientras Rick y Lisa, quien sostenía a la pequeña y emocionada Dana en brazos, se quedaban atrás.

- ¡Me da gusto verlos por aquí! – Rick comentó sinceramente, mirando a la pareja de médicos. – Ustedes no frecuentan esta clase de eventos… pensé que estarían de guardia, como lo estuvieron en la Navidad.

- En realidad creo que todos tenemos mucho que celebrar esta noche, Rick. – Saleh, quien iba vestido de guerrero árabe, salido directamente de las páginas de las Mil y Una Noches, respondió mientras abrazaba a su esposa, quien iba ataviada al mejor estilo Romanov.

Lisa, quien había estado luchando contra Dana y había optado por colocarla en el suelo y permitirle que siguiera con sus juegos y correrías junto a Enkei, miró a sus amigos y sonrió. Los dos médicos militares se veían felices… radiantes.

- Esta mañana nos enteramos de que finalmente, después de años de matrimonio, vamos a ser padres. – Tanya les informó, sin poder evitar que las emociones de trasminaran en sus palabras.

Rick y Lisa se miraron y sonrieron emocionados. Kelly comenzó a saltar y a aplaudir y David se acercó para palmear a Saleh en la espalda. Lisa ya se había adelantado para darle un abrazo a quien se había convertido en su doctora personal.

- ¡Muchas felicidades¡Deben de estar tan emocionados y felices!

- ¡Oh, lo estamos! – Saleh replicó y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. – Tanya apenas concibió hace un par de semanas, así que _insha'lla_, para el mes de septiembre tendremos a nuestro bebé con nosotros.

- ¿Y Mir y Max ya lo saben?

- Lo supieron apenas llegamos a la fiesta. – Tanya se rió. – No me pregunten cómo o por qué, pero Miriya me vio y sencillamente lo supo.

- Así es ella. – Rick se rió. - ¡Pues muchas felicidades! Esta es la mejor manera de comenzar con el año.

- ¡La mejor, Rick! – Saleh besó la frente de su esposa. - ¡Absolutamente la mejor!

- Ahora, si nos disculpan… - Tanya tomó a su esposo de la mano. - ¡Hay que seguir celebrando!

- ¡Amén a eso! – Kelly saltó emocionada. - ¿Quieres seguir bailando, David?

- Jamás diría que no, Kelly… ¡Adelante!

Las parejas regresaron a la pista de baile y Lisa y Rick intercambiaron miradas prometedoras y sonrisas tiernas. No había muchas posibilidades de hablar en aquel pandemonium, pero ellos realmente no tenían que usar las palabras para comunicarse sus pensamientos ni sus sentimientos… y la noticia que Saleh y Tanya acababan de darles los había emocionado profundamente. A pesar de la guerra, de la destrucción y de la muerte, la vida se abría camino.

Rick le ofreció su mano a Lisa y lentamente la condujo a la pista de baile, pero jamás lograron llegar a ella, pues un joven pelirrojo disfrazado con un traje que recordaba mucho a un hombre de las cavernas y armado con una enorme hacha, les salió al paso. Fue algo bastante gracioso ver a ese _esperpento_, como lo calificó Rick, inclinarse galantemente frente a Lisa para luego extenderle una mano amistosa al general Hunter.

- ¿Qué sucede, Mac? – Rick se rió, saludando al líder del escuadrón Iron Chiefs.

- Jefe, solamente quería hacerle un par de preguntas… sobre el vuelo de hoy. – El joven teniente comandante sonrió radiante. – Eso es… quizás no sea un buen momento pero… considerando que cité a mis chicos en la sala de prevuelo en seis horas, bueno… en realidad son solo algunos detalles de último minuto, no tomará mucho.

Rick miró a Lisa y ella sonrió comprensiva y asintió con la cabeza. Después miró al joven líder Iron Chief y también a él le sonrió.

- ¡Muchas felicidades por el vuelo que llevarán a cabo mañana en sus nuevos VF4, teniente comandante Clifford!

- Gracias, almirante Hayes. – Mac se cuadró ante ella. – Puede confiar en nosotros, volaremos sin contratiempos y enorgulleceremos a la RDF, almirante.

- Confío en ello, comandante. – Lisa miró a Rick y le hizo la seña de que iría a la mesa de buffet. – Voy por algo de beber, amor… ahora regreso.

- Claro, bonita. – Rick la besó en la frente.

Lisa le sonrió a Mac y se alejó de ahí. El general la siguió con la vista y después miró al piloto líder de los Iron Chiefs.

- Bien Mac… ¿Qué sucede?

Mientras tanto Lisa fue a tomar una botella de agua en encima de una de las mesas del buffet. Algunas personas se habían retirado ya de la fiesta, pues querían ir a algunos de los eventos del centro de la ciudad. Lisa vio a una pareja que en ese momento iba saliendo del lugar; el padre llevaba a una pequeña niña dormida sobre su hombro mientras su brazo libre abrazaba a su esposa. Aquello hizo que Lisa sonriera.

- El factor humano es importante para la RDF. – La almirante pensó. – La tecnología, la ciencia, los avances científicos, los nuevos descubrimientos, el entrenamiento de las tropas… todo es importante. Pero el factor humano… es la familia la que finalmente es la fuerza y el motor de cualquier soldado de la RDF.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando, en las pantallas gigantes que se habían colocado para ver la transmisión de la MBS, en esos momentos una pantalla con un texto generado por computadora y un locutor con la voz en _off_ anunciaban que a continuación se transmitiría una repetición del concierto navideño de Minmei que se había llevado a cabo el fin de semana en la ciudad sureña de Caledonia, misma que había nacido de uno de los campos de refugiados que se habían instalado hacía ya varios años en esa zona, y había sido construida gracias al esfuerzo de la sociedad civil.

Lisa miró la pantalla. La mayoría de las personas continuaban bailando, totalmente ajenas a lo que en esos momentos se estaba transmitiendo en las pantallas. Pero la almirante Hayes no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de disgusto. Según sus reportes de inteligencia, era precisamente en la ciudad de Caledonia donde se ubicaban algunos de los principales dirigentes de las ahora llamadas Juventudes Pacifistas en el sur.

Mientras en la pantalla se transmitían imágenes desgarradoras de refugiados, en su mayoría niños pequeños, siendo atendidos por la Cruz Roja y por civiles voluntarios, imágenes seguramente tomadas tras la Lluvia de la Muerte de Dolza hacía ya casi tres años, se escuchaba como fondo musical una canción de Minmei… una que precisamente hablaba de los horrores de la guerra. Finalmente aquella entrada terminó con una pantalla negra con letras blancas: _"Lynn Minmei – Concierto de Navidad desde Caledonia – 2012"._

Lisa suspiró resignadamente mientras la imagen de la señorita Macross aparecía en pantalla. Antes del concierto iban a transmitir una entrevista con la cantante, quien lucía tan joven y artificialmente bella como siempre. Lisa la miró por unos minutos, mientras la escuchaba hablar de los esfuerzos de la sociedad civil por la reconstrucción en aquellas latitudes del planeta y lo mucho que hacía falta que todos se solidarizaran con aquellas personas e hicieran donativos de caridad a varias organizaciones no gubernamentales sin fines de lucro que habían creado asociaciones pro reconstrucción de las ciudades del sur.

- Me da gusto saber que Minmei se interesa en causas humanitarias… lo que no me gusta es que lo hacen parecer como si nosotros hubiéramos abandonado por completo a esas ciudades, cuando la verdad de las cosas es que la presencia militar en esas zonas jamás ha sido permitida… y son ciudades que no han querido afiliarse al GTU. ¿Cómo es que quieren recibir beneficios sin asumir obligaciones?

Lisa miró una vez más hacia la pantalla, donde ahora Minmei cantaba sobre un escenario al aire libre acompañada de miles de personas y de un impresionante espectáculo de luz y sonido.

- Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, Minmei. – Lisa pensó. – Lo triste es que lo más seguro es que tus representantes están haciendo todo esto solamente por publicidad… sin embargo te deseo la mejor de las suertes. ¡Y feliz año nuevo!

Lisa caminó hasta una de las puertas laterales del hangar Skull. Una puerta que ella conocía muy bien, pues conducía a un pequeño balcón sobre el Lago Gloval. Aquel era un rinconcito en el que Rick y ella habían pasado muchos momentos de amistosa camaradería en aquellos ya remotos tiempos en los que ellos apenas podían ser considerados amigos.

El aire helado de la noche le dio de lleno en el rostro a Lisa y su vestido se movió al viento, haciendo que ella se estremeciera y se abrazara a sí misma. Se recargó en el barandal de aquel puesto de observación y su mirada fue capturada por la enorme estructura del SDF1 que, irguiéndose majestuosa sobre el Lago Gloval, estaba cubierta por miles de foquitos navideños.

A pesar de que la nave ya no era operativa, muchos de sus motores seguían funcionando, proporcionando energía doméstica e industrial a Ciudad Macross y siendo la principal fuente de energía de todas las instalaciones militares de la ciudad.

Después de su última batalla el año anterior, se había decidido llevar a cabo un trabajo de restauración de los sistemas que aún eran funcionales de la vieja nave que había sido el guardián de la humanidad y ahora era todo un icono de la supervivencia humana. Después de meses de duro trabajo, el exterior estaba totalmente restaurado y los trabajos al interior no cesaban. Quizás el SDF-1 jamás volvería a volar, pero aparentemente la vieja nave se negaba a morir… se negaba a dejar de servir.

De pronto Lisa sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella por la espalda. No tuvo siquiera que voltear a ver de quien se trataba, pues ella lo sabía muy bien. Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios; sonrisa que alcanzó su máximo esplendor cuando sintió que Rick le colocó su capa sobre los hombros y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué haces acá afuera, amor? – Rick susurró. - ¡Está helando!

- Gracias. – Lisa se ajustó la capa del piloto alrededor de su cuerpo. – La verdad es que sí hace un poco de frío.

- ¿Un poco? – Rick se frotó las manos. - ¡Debemos de estar como a mil grados bajo cero!

- ¡Exagerado! – Lisa se rió.

- ¡Necesito calorcito, abrázame!

El piloto se acercó a Lisa y ella obedientemente lo abrazó, recibiéndolo debajo de la capa. Los dos se acurrucaron y él la besó en la punta de la nariz, que estaba helada y le sonrió con cariño.

- Se tiene una hermosa vista desde aquí, con el SDF-1 iluminado de esta manera, como se lo merece y todo… y las luces de la ciudad sobre el lago.

- ¡Es un paisaje hermoso! – Lisa respondió con un suspiro. - ¿Todo en orden con los Iron Chiefs?

- Sí, ya están listos para su vuelo de mañana… de hecho Mac ya los mandó a dormir y todo. – Rick se rió. – Solamente quería repasar algunos protocolos. Pero todo en orden.

- Me alegro.

Lisa se estremeció cuando sintió los labios de Rick posarse suavemente en su cuello para luego comenzar a subir lenta, pero inexorablemente hasta su oreja.

- ¡Rick! – Ella suspiró.

- Hace frío, amor… ya bailamos, ya comimos… la fiesta sigue allá adentro pero… bueno, no sé tú pero—pero yo quisiera…

- ¿Sí? – Lisa lo animó a continuar, sin poder evitar sonreír.

- No sé… si tú quieres… ir a casa, tal vez… acurrucarme contigo frente a la chimenea… tomar una buena taza de café caliente…

- Pues la idea me parece maravillosa, amor. – Los ojos de ella resplandecieron cuando se encontraron con los de él.

- ¿En serio? – Rick sonrió traviesamente. - ¡Vaya! Pensé que tendría que convencerte.

- Hmmm… - Lisa giró en los brazos del piloto, para mirarlo de frente y echarle los brazos al cuello. – Dame un beso y con eso me doy por bien servida… y prométeme que va a haber muchos más en la casa y con eso estaré convencida.

- Eso puedo hacerlo. – El siempre arrogante piloto sonrió, inclinándose sobre ella y tomando la barbilla de Lisa entre sus dedos. – Lisa…

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? – Ella susurró contra sus labios.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo… en este año nuevo que estamos comenzando juntos?

- Lo que sea.

- Ámame siempre… nunca dejes de amarme… ¿Me lo prometes?

Lisa miró a Rick a los ojos y se acercó a él para susurrar ya de lleno contra sus labios.

- ¡Te lo juro!

Rick comenzó a besarla con tanto amor, con tanta urgencia y con tanta necesidad que Lisa tuvo que buscar soporte en el barandal a sus espaldas, de otra manera hubiera terminado por colapsar y derretirse en el frío suelo de aquel puesto de observación.

De pronto la noche ya no parecía tan fría ni tan oscura. De pronto el mundo parecía un lugar perfecto en donde todo se movía al ritmo del latir desbocado de los corazones enamorados de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes.

Después de unos minutos se separaron levemente, pues se hacía imperativo el tomar un poco de aire, pero apenas sus labios se habían separado, el piloto abrazó a Lisa estrechamente y comenzó a besarla en el rostro, en el cuello, en cualquier lugar que estuviera a su alcance. Ella simplemente echó su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró emocionada y satisfecha.

- Fue un año muy especial, amor. – Rick susurraba entre besos. – Pero éste será aún mejor… porque estoy contigo, porque estamos juntos, porque me amas y porque yo te amo… ¡Feliz año nuevo, princesa! Te amo…

- Y yo te amo a ti. – Lisa tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos. – Con cada fibra de mi ser, con cada latido de mi corazón, con cada respiración… Rick, amor…

- ¿Qué sucede, hermosa?

- Vamos a casa… quiero estar contigo.

El piloto sonrió suavemente y asintió con la cabeza. Lisa sintió escalofrío al sentir la manera como la mano del piloto se deslizaba por su espalda y su brazo para tomarla de la mano y su corazón comenzó a latir sin control cuando la manera en que los ojos de Rick brillaban, reflejando las luces del SDF-1.

Un nuevo año había comenzado para todos los habitantes de la Tierra y para ellos en particular era un año que prometía ser tan hermoso y tan lleno de sorpresas y aventuras como el 2012 había sido. A pesar del trabajo, de las responsabilidades y de las dificultades que pudieran cruzarse en su camino, ellos sabían que enfrentarían todo juntos, hombro con hombro.

Sabían que caminarían aquel camino uno al lado del otro. Sabían que ya no estaban solos, que ya jamás lo estarían… y por sobre todas las cosas sabían que se tenían uno al otro para enfrentar lo que viniera y eso les daba toda la fuerza del mundo para lanzarse en un salto de fe, uno de la mano del otro, para afrontar lo que fuera que el futuro les deparara.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…__ say you need me with you, here beside you, anywhere you go, let me go too… love me, that's all I ask of you."_

("All I ask of you" – The Phantom of the Opera)

-

* * *

-

La puerta de la casa del almirantazgo se abrió de golpe, con un sonido seco y ruidoso que se produjo al golpear el muro detrás de ella. Casi inmediatamente Lisa Hayes buscó soporte en la madera helada a sus espaldas, mientras Rick no dejaba de besarla y la aprisionaba entre su cuerpo y la puerta detrás de ella. Una de las manos de Lisa acariciaba el rostro del piloto, mientras que la otra recorría su pecho de arriba abajo y subía hasta su cuello para posarse en su nuca y atraerlo aún más hacia ella, haciendo que aquel beso fuera más íntimo y más profundo, si aquello era siquiera posible.

Ante aquella invitación el piloto respondió empujando a Lisa hacia adentro de la casa y cerrando la puerta de una patada mientras que, a traspiés y sin dejar de besarse un solo segundo, los dos tanteaban el camino por el pasillo oscuro, hasta la sala de la casa, que era la habitación más próxima.

Los únicos sonidos que alteraban la calma y el silencio de la noche eran los suspiros profundos y los suaves gemidos de placer que se alternaban con el suave rumor de esos besos que parecía que jamás terminarían. El roce de la tela de los trajes de ambos militares también se unía a aquel concierto de amor.

La noche era oscura y fría pero parecía que aquello solo había logrado afinar sus sentidos. Sus cuerpos, cada milímetro de piel de sus cuerpos parecía estar sensibilizada al máximo, de manera que el roce más leve o la caricia más inocente lograba provocarles un sacudimiento en el cuerpo que terminaba en un gemido profundo entregado directamente en los labios del otro. Aquello no estaba haciendo nada por aplacar un poco la súbita urgencia y necesidad que los dos sentían por el otro en esos momentos.

Después de todo y tal y como Rick tan elocuentemente lo había dicho, medio en broma, mientras conducía de vuelta a casa tras salir furtivamente de la fiesta de Año Nuevo en la base militar, los dos merecían estar juntos… después de todo no se habían besado ni abrazado de esa manera desde el año anterior.

La distancia que iba desde la puerta de entrada de la casa hasta el sofá de la sala, había quedado marcado por un caminito de prendas de las que ambos se habían ido deshaciendo mientras avanzaban, por considerarlas demasiado incómodas y estorbosas. Ahí había quedado la capa de caballero de Rick, la delicada diadema que Lisa había llevado sobre su cabeza y que el piloto había retirado con el único propósito de sentir el cabello de Lisa acariciándolo libremente en cualquier lugar de su cuerpo en donde lo tocara.

Una de las zapatillas de Lisa había quedado justo en la entrada de la sala y la otra junto al sofá. Sobre el respaldo del mismo ahora descansaba el cinto dorado del piloto y la espada hacía rato que había caído al suelo con un sonido metálico que no pareció importunar a los dos jóvenes esposos que, habiendo caído ya sobre el sofá, en esos momentos y tan ocupados como estaban en seguirse besando, solamente parecían ser concientes de lo que pasaba en el casi inexistente espacio que había entre ellos.

Mientras los dos se besaban y se acariciaban de esa manera tan desesperada, llena de urgencia, de necesidad y de deseo, ambos sentía que estaban flotando en el espacio… que estaban cayendo en un pozo profundo al final del cual lo único que encontrarían sería su amor… las emociones, las sensaciones y los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, haciéndolos estremecerse y sentir mariposas en el estómago mientras las manos de uno recorrían el cuerpo del otro, tratando desesperadamente de deshacerse de las molestas prendas que aún los cubrían.

Los dos se sentían intoxicados, borrachos de amor y de deseo… a pesar de la urgencia y la necesidad que ambos sentían en esos momento, muy dentro de ellos ambos saboreaban cada roce de su piel, cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra tierna, cada suspiro y cada gemido de placer que provocaban en el otro y que era la mejor prueba de que estaban haciendo las cosas bien.

Poco a poco y como al fin convencidos de que aquello era real y de que ninguno de los dos iba a desaparecer de los brazos del otro, sus besos comenzaron a hacerse más profundos, pero más cargados de ternura y de amor, mientras sus manos traviesas, que tan diligentemente habían trabajado en deshacerse de la ropa que los cubría, ahora se dedicaban a acariciarse con suavidad, con ternura y con delicadeza.

Las manos de Lisa recorrieron el torso semidesnudo del piloto, pues a pesar de sus esfuerzos ella no había logrado deshacerse del todo de su camisa, y se deslizaron por su espalda, recorriéndola de abajo hasta arriba y después permitiendo que sus dedos bajaran de nuevo, apenas rozando la columna de Rick, quien como respuesta a aquello gimió profundamente contra los labios de ella y se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies, arqueando involuntariamente su espalda y reclamando los labios de Lisa con más urgencia y con una apasionada ternura que amenazaba por desbordarse en cualquier momento.

Ella sonrió traviesamente contra los labios de él, pero esa sonrisa le duró bien poco pues sin previo aviso sus labios dejaron escapar un suspiro corto y profundo, cuando sintió la manera en que una de las manos de su esposo bajaba por su costado hasta detenerse en su cadera y atraerla posesivamente hacia él. Sus cuerpos se acoplaron perfectamente de una manera íntima y precisa, como si fueran dos partes de una sola pieza que hubiera sido separada.

- Lisa… - El piloto gruñía contra los labios de su esposa. - ¡No sabes _como_ te amo… no sabes _cuánto_ te amo!

- Rick… amor…

Lisa comenzó a besarlo con fuerza y determinación, haciendo que aquel beso fuera tan profundo como fuera capaz. Los labios de él se entreabrieron y su lengua tocó suavemente la de ella, como pidiéndole permiso de seguir adelante.

Como respuesta Lisa separó sus labios y la lengua traviesa, curiosa y juguetona de su piloto entró a su boca, provocando que ella se aferrara más estrechamente a él y respondiera a aquel beso mientras que, inconcientemente, su cuerpo entero comenzaba a moverle lentamente al ritmo que su beso les imponía, frotándose ardorosamente contra el cuerpo tibio y perfecto de su esposo y sintiendo que enloquecía de placer y de amor en el proceso.

Aquella sensación de estar juntos de esa manera era intoxicante. No importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, no importaba cuanto tiempo hubieran pasado juntos… parecería que el tiempo solo conseguía hacer que ese amor, esa necesidad y esa adoración que el uno sentía por el otro crecieran, echaran raíces más profundas y se hicieran más fuertes, más duraderas y más asfixiantes.

Al paso de los días, al paso de los meses, pero aún más, al paso de cada segundo ellos descubrían y redescubrían todas las cosas que admiraban, que adoraban, que amaban, que necesitaban y que necesitaban el uno del otro.

El amor que existía entre ellos era tan sincero, tan profundo, tan verdadero y tan fuerte que a veces, la mayoría de las veces, no sabían que hacer con él… como expresarlo, como dejarle saber al otro hasta que punto aquel amor los consumía sin remedio.

A veces las miradas tiernas y las palabras cariñosas no bastaban… a veces ni siquiera los besos, los abrazos o las caricias eran suficientes… había veces en que se hacía imperativo ese contacto físico tan íntimo y estrecho… porque ese acto de amor era lo único que podía tranquilar esa urgencia de amor que el uno sentía por el otro… aunque fuera momentáneamente.

Solía suceder que a veces incluso hacer el amor tenía un efecto contrario al deseado, pues aquel acto de puro cariño, entrega y devoción los dejaba ebrios de contento y de felicidad y deseando más… siempre un poco más.

Sus besos se habían hecho más profundos… sus caricias más íntimas y audaces… las manos del piloto subían y bajaban por el cuerpo bendito de la mujer a la que amaba, deteniéndose momentáneamente en esos rincones que él bien sabía que eran sus zonas mágicas. Lisa se estremecía con el roce de la piel del piloto sobre su piel… pero no estaba dispuesta a darle respiro.

Las manos de ella traviesamente bajaban por la espalda de Rick, acariciándolo en cada rincón que podían alcanzar, para apretarlo ardorosamente contra ella mientras sus piernas se cerraban en torno a las caderas de su esposo, atrayéndolo contra ella, encapsulándolo por completo y provocando que el piloto tuviera problemas tratando de contener el profundo gemido de placer que escapó de su pecho… o las lágrimas de pura felicidad que anegaron sus ojos.

- ¡Oh, Lisa… por favor! – Rick suspiró, mientras volvía a la carga y la besaba sin parar en los labios.

- Soy tuya, piloto… - Ella susurró en el oído de Rick, haciéndolo estremecerse. – ¡Te amo!

Aquello fue todo lo que Rick necesitó para convencerse, más allá de cualquier duda, de que lo que estaba viviendo con Lisa era algo real… era verdad que esa vida perfecta al lado de la mujer a la que amaba con todo su corazón realmente estaba sucediendo… aunque la mayor parte del tiempo pareciera lo contrario, aquello no era un sueño. Era una hermosa realidad.

El joven piloto sintió que aquello era todo lo que su fuerza de voluntad podía resistir; si no le demostraba a Lisa en ese mismo instante cuánto la amaba, lo profundamente que estaba enamorado de ella y lo mucho que la necesitaba, sentía que iba a morir de la necesidad y del deseo.

Pero era Lisa quien ya había tomado en sus manos la misión de facilitarle el trabajo a Rick. Ya se había acomodado perfectamente debajo de él, amoldándose perfectamente al cuerpo caliente y palpitante de su esposo; sus piernas ya se habían enredado en las de él y sus manos bajaban peligrosamente por la espalda del piloto, mientras sus caderas se movían levemente, urgiéndolo a unirse a ella… demostrándole con hechos aquella necesidad física que ella tenía de él. Ese deseo incontenible y poderoso de hacerse uno con él… una sola alma, un solo cuerpo, un solo corazón… un solo destino.

Rick entró lentamente en su esposa, saboreando, como siempre lo hacía, aquella cálida suavidad con la que Lisa lo recibía dentro de ella. Sintió como su corazón le aceleraba y su respiración se hacía entrecortada y anhelante. Sus ojos se entreabrieron para encontrarse con los de ella, que lo miraban con puro amor.

Lisa acarició su rostro, apartando unos mechones de cabello de su frente sudorosa para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Aquel gesto llevaba tanta ternura y tanto cariño implícito en sí que Rick sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, mientras una sonrisa de pura adoración aparecía en sus labios.

- Te amo, Lisa… - Su voz escapó casi como un gruñido. – Tú lo sabes… ¿No es así?

- Lo sé… - Lisa susurró jadeante, mientras besaba una y otra vez los labios de su piloto. – Lo veo… lo siento… ¡Oh, Rick…!

Los ojos de la almirante se habían entrecerrado cuando un movimiento súbito de las caderas de su esposo la había hecho perder su tren de pensamientos… y cualquier contacto que ella todavía hubiera poder tenido con la realidad.

- ¡Feliz año nuevo, almirante Hayes! – Rick susurró al oído de Lisa. - ¡Te amo!

El aliento cálido del piloto y sus palabras cariñosas fueron lo último que la mente de ella procesó… a partir de ese momento todo lo que sucedió entre ellos solo podría ser definido como una incontrolable tormenta de pasión, de sentimientos, de amor que no encontraba manera de ser satisfecho, de cariño, de ternura… de placer.

Aquella primera noche del año 2013 Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter reafirmaron su amor; ese amor que había tenido un inicio tan sinuoso… ese amor por el cual todo sacrificio, dolor y todas las lágrimas habían valido la pena.

Un amor que no podía definirse ni explicarse con palabras, pero que se demostraba con hechos y que alcanzaba su plenitud en esa demostración física de confianza, de cariño, de lealtad y de compromiso que existía entre los dos jóvenes militares… la demostración física de un amor que al paso del tiempo maduraba y se hacía más profundo y más verdadero.

-

* * *

-

La primera mañana del año había amanecido fría y gris, pero eso no parecía importarles a los dos jóvenes que descansaban plácidamente en su lecho conyugal. Los dos estaban acurrucados debajo de las cobijas profundamente dormidos. Se notaban relajados y felices y aún en sueños no podían quitarse del rostro aquellas pequeñas sonrisas que les curvaban levemente las comisuras de los labios.

Los dos estaban tendidos de costado, tan cercano el uno del otro, que sus frentes casi se tocaban. Su respiración era acompasada y el brazo fuerte del piloto, que rodeaba posesivamente a Lisa alrededor de su torso, parecía tensionarse levemente cada vez que ella hacía el más pequeño movimiento, por imperceptible que este fuera, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

Fue el general Hunter el primero que comenzó a despertar, gruñendo indignadamente y apretando los ojos, como si con aquello pudiera evitar el salir del mundo de los sueños. Aquellos movimientos por parte de su esposo no despertaron a Lisa, pero sí la hicieron suspirar profundamente y acurrucarse aún más contra él, como buscando calor en la piel desnuda del piloto.

Rick se quedó perfectamente quieto cuando sintió que ella se acercaba a él; su proximidad física parecía relajarlo y calmarlo. Pero súbitamente un ojo del piloto se abrió y arrugó en entrecejo al notar que su despertar no había sido natural en lo absoluto… en la distancia podía escucharse el repicar del teléfono del estudio.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Rick murmuró entre dientes. - ¿Tan temprano¡Es día de asueto, con un demonio!

El piloto dejó de refunfuñar y guardó un silencio absoluto cuando escuchó que la contestadora automática entró a tomar el recado. Aguantando la respiración, trató de escuchar la voz que estaba hablando, dispuesto a ir a cometer un homicidio calificado en cuanto reconociera al dueño (o dueña) de la misma.

_- ¡Feliz Año Nuevo jefe! –_ La voz alegre de Max se escuchó a lo lejos.

- ¡Esos Sterling realmente quieren morir! – Rick masculló entre dientes.

- _Anoche desaparecieron de la fiesta… aunque supongo que su fiesta privada fue mucho más interesante…_ - Max se rió. - _¡En fin! Solo quería avisarte que el primer vuelo de los Iron Chiefs en sus VF4's se llevó a cabo sin incidentes que reportar. _

- ¿Entonces para qué demonios me lo estás reportando? – Rick seguía rezongando en voz baja.

- _… así que puedes dormir tranquilo… o seguir haciendo lo que sea que estés haciendo. _– Max se rió otra vez. - _¡Buen día, jefe¡Saludos a la jefa!_

- ¡Lo voy a asesinar! – Rick hundió el rostro en su almohada. - ¡Juro por Dios que lo voy a desollar vivo, a sacarle las tripas… a descuartizarlo en cuadritos y después lo voy a hervir _lentamente_ en aceite y a preparar una sopa de Sterling a la Meltrán…¡Juro que…!

- Rick… - La voz adormilada de Lisa lo interrumpió. - ¿No es un poco temprano para que estés renegando y planeando masacres… y comidas gourmet?

El piloto se quedó momentáneamente quieto, con la cabeza aún hundida en su almohada. Después lentamente levantó su rostro para encontrarse con el de Lisa que, a solo centímetros del suyo, lo miraba con ojos adormilados y una pequeña sonrisa amodorrada que él encontró absolutamente adorable.

- Siempre amaneces hermosa… pero ¡Demonios, Lisa… hoy exageraste!

- Hmmm… - La sonrisa de ella se hizo más radiante aunque no por eso menos modorra. – Tú no te ves nada mal esta mañana, general.

Lisa se acercó para plantarle un beso suave y tierno a Rick en los labios. Aquello se sintió casi como una caricia.

- ¿Ahora querrás explicarme el motivo de tus maldiciones y tus amenazas, piloto? – Lisa se acurrucó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle perezosamente el pecho.

- El teléfono me despertó. – Rick hizo un puchero. – Era Max… solo para avisar que el vuelo inaugural de los VF4's de los Iron Chiefs se reportaba sin novedad… _"nada que reportar"_, dijo… ¡Pero me despertó! Y estaba soñando algo bonito… estaba soñando con mi almirante consentida. – El piloto le besó la frente. – Bueno… aunque despertar no fue del todo malo… tenerte así de carne y hueso es mucho mejor que solo soñar contigo¿sabes?

- ¡Adulador! – Lisa se rió y lo besó en el cuello. – Pero ya debe ser tarde… si el vuelo de los Iron Chiefs terminó y todo…

Rick miró sobre la mesita de noche y con una sonrisa en los labios se acomodó en la cama y abrazó a Lisa, encontrando una posición cómoda debajo de las cobijas.

- Son casi las once de la mañana… ¿Pero a quién le importa? Tenemos el día libre…

- ¿No crees que nos estamos volviendo flojos? – Lisa se rió, sin embargo no hizo ningún intento por moverse.

- ¡Vamos, Lisa! Anduvimos de arriba a abajo todo el fin de semana… hasta las _almirantitas todopoderosas_ y los _generalitos valientes_ necesitan un descanso de vez en cuando¿sabes?

- Lo que sé es que puedes ser un bobo cuando te lo propones. – Lisa se reía, disfrutando la cercanía física con su piloto… una cercanía tal que incluso podía sentir los latidos del corazón de él contra su pecho.

- ¿Bobo, eh? – Rick sonrió maliciosamente. – Bueno, eso no fue lo que pensabas anoche mientras yo hacía gala de mis talentos en el arte del amor. Nunca me llamaste bobo entonces.

- ¡Eres un bobo adorable! – Lisa lo besó en la punta de la nariz. – Además, lo bobo no quita lo buen amante.

- ¡Ah, entonces soy un buen amante! – Rick le lanzó a Lisa una mirada arrogante. - ¡A sus órdenes, almirante!

- ¡Eres terrible, Hunter! – Lisa no dejaba de reír. – Solo me preguntaba… Max y Mir se quedaron en la fiesta después de que nosotros nos venimos… ¿Y supervisaron el vuelo de esta mañana¿A qué hora duermen esos dos?

- Conociéndolos, lo más seguro es que hayan salido de la fiesta directamente a la pista de vuelo. – Rick se encogió de hombros. – Ya sabes, amor… para ellos volar aviones es tan emocionante como… bueno, como _los eventos_ que nosotros tuvimos aquí anoche en nuestra fiesta particular.

- ¡Aw…! – Lisa se rió.

- No los culpo. – Rick la besó en la mejilla. – El que Max pueda volar con su esposa… bueno, si yo volara contigo Lisa… te aseguro que estaría en el aire todo el día.

- Es extraño que lo menciones. – Lisa le sonrió seductoramente. – Porque a decir verdad, contigo yo me siento en las nubes todo el día, piloto.

Rick sonrió y un brillo muy especial apareció en sus ojos, mientras se ocupaba en retirar algunos mechones de cabello del rostro de su esposa, aprovechado para acariciarla cariñosamente en el proceso.

- Amaneciste muy contenta, amor. – Rick comentó, sin poder esconder su propia felicidad. - ¿Algún motivo en particular?

- Bueno… - Lisa se estiró perezosamente. – Pasé la noche haciendo el amor con el hombre más apuesto, más valiente y más adorable del mundo… ¿Cómo no estar feliz?

- Lisa… - Rick se rió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. – Por esta vez pasaré por alto lo de _adorable_, pero solo porque me desperté sintiéndome magnánimo.

- ¿Alguna razón en especial? – Lisa le devolvió su pregunta.

- Pasé la noche haciendo el amor con la mujer a la que amo… - Él le guiñó el ojo. - La mujer más maravillosa y hermosa del universo… ella tiene la culpa de que yo traiga esta cara de bobo hoy.

Lisa se rió y se abrazó a Rick. El piloto suspiró profundamente al tiempo que una sonrisa de puro contento aparecía en sus labios y le devolvía aquel abrazo a su esposa y completaba aquel estado de absoluta felicidad con un beso en la frente.

- ¡Fue una noche hermosa! – Lisa suspiró.

- Sí, lo fue… ¿Crees que anoche hayamos roto nuestro propio record?

- ¡Rick! – Lisa intentó protestar, pero terminó por reírse. - ¡Que cosas se te ocurren!

- Tres veces en el sofá… - Él comenzó a contar con los dedos. - ¿Cuántas aquí en nuestra camita?

- Hmmm… hasta el amanecer. - Lisa entrecerró los ojos y acarició el rostro de su esposo que se sentía levemente áspero con su incipiente barba matutina… lo cual no impidió que ella le plantara un beso suave en la barbilla.

- Sí… - Rick se sonrojó levemente. - ¿Pero cómo sabremos si rompimos o no el record si no llevas la cuenta, Hayes?

- Lo siento, amor. – Lisa comenzó a acariciar el pecho del piloto suavemente con su mano en dirección al sur, mientras sus ojos atrapaban los de él. – Es que estaba ocupada descubriendo que hay ciertos procedimientos que si los llevamos a cabo correctamente podemos romper cualquier record del mundo… por ejemplo, algo como _esto_…

- ¡Lisa! – Rick gruñó y entrecerró los ojos al sentir las maravillas que la mano traviesa de ella estaba haciendo debajo de las cobijas. - ¡Pues si haces uso de _esos procedimientos_ que descubriste, tienes que cumplirme!

- No te preocupes, amor. – Ella lo besó suavemente en los labios, para luego susurrarle al oído: - ¡Pienso hacerlo!

- ¿Estás de ánimo? – El piloto, con una sonrisa emocionada y un brillo radiante en los ojos, había ya comenzado a besarla en el rostro y a acariciarle el cuerpo. – Porque yo me desperté con sed de ti, preciosa… ¿Y tú tienes ganas?

- ¿Contigo¡Siempre, amor…¡Siempre!

- Me alegra escucharlo… - Rick sonrió traviesamente mientras la abrazaba y rodaba sobre la cama para atraparla entre su cuerpo y el colchón, pero sin dejar de besarla ni acariciarla. – Porque te recuerdo que tenemos todo el día libre para hacer nada más que _esto_… ¿Qué opina, almirante Hayes?

- ¡Opino que su idea es genial, general Hunter! La mejor manera de comenzar el año, mi apuesto piloto…

- ¿Sabe, mi adorada almirante? – Él susurró contra sus labios. - ¡Me encanta su manera de pensar y me fascina que estemos tan bien sintonizados!

Lisa sonrió una de esas sonrisas que tenían el poder de volver loco sin remedio a su piloto y dejarlo ebrio de amor y de deseo.

- ¡Demonios Lisa, no puedo saciarme de ti¡Eres tan hermosa!

Aquello fue lo último que el piloto pudo murmurar antes de capturar los labios de ella en los suyos y comenzar a besarla profunda y apasionadamente… beso que ella reciprocó y aún hizo más íntimo y más intenso.

Y a partir de ese momento, en esa helada mañana invernal, la primera del nuevo año, en aquella habitación lo único que se escuchó fueron los suspiros profundos, el suave rumor de besos, las palabras tiernas y las expresiones de cariño y amor que los jóvenes esposos se dedicaban mutuamente en aquel nuevo comienzo que el año que apenas empezaba representaba para ellos.

-

* * *

-

La actividad era interminable en la Base Militar Macross y lo había sido desde las primeras horas de aquella helada mañana de enero del 2013 y no era para menos. Después de todo al día siguiente se celebraría por primera vez el Día de la Remembranza en la ciudad y todos parecían haber tomado aquello como una misión personal, casi como una causa de honor.

Dentro de la base militar y en los espacios externos a ella que habían sido designados como escenarios para los diferentes eventos del día, el trabajo era febril. Pero aquella actividad que parecía interminable había incluso salido hasta las calles mismas de la ciudad, en donde las autoridades civiles, uniéndose a la celebración del _Día de la Remembranza_, habían preparado algunos eventos simultáneos.

Incluso el buen alcalde Luan, con aprobación unánime del ayuntamiento de la ciudad, había declarado que aquel día se celebrara como una fiesta cívica en la ciudad y se habían mandado colocar guirnaldas y otras decoraciones en las calles, con motivo de la misma.

El alcalde Luan se había reunido con la almirante Hayes muy temprano aquella mañana, para exponerle el programa de actividades que se llevarían a cabo para honrar la memoria de los caídos. Actividades que iban desde la participación de diferentes escuelas primarias de la ciudad en homenajes a los héroes de la guerra a lo largo de todo el día, como visitas oficiales de las autoridades municipales al cementerio y a los monumentos conmemorativos, la colocación de guirnaldas de flores, guardias de honor de los funcionarios en la Tumba del Soldado Desconocido y el Monumento a los Héroes, una vez que estos hubieran sido inaugurados por las autoridades militares y para terminar con las actividades del día, un concierto monumental en el teatro de la ciudad, a cargo de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Ciudad Macross, interpretando un repertorio de marchas militares.

La almirante Hayes se había emocionado profundamente con aquel programa que las autoridades civiles habían preparado. Agradeció al alcalde por todo su apoyo, su comprensión y su empeño en hacer que ese día fuera algo especial para todos.

El primer mandatario de Ciudad Macross le pidió a la almirante de la RDF que lo acompañara en un recorrido por la ciudad, para que ella misma supervisara los preparativos. La almirante Hayes accedió de buena gana y acompañó al alcalde, en el auto oficial del funcionario, a un recorrido por la ciudad.

Los dos hablaron largamente de la guerra que habían vivido, de la manera en cómo ésta había afectado la vida de tantas personas y del hecho de que ellos eran los herederos del legado de esos héroes que habían muerto durante esos años interminables de guerra espacial.

Cuando finalmente se despidieron, Lisa Hayes le reiteró al alcalde Tommy Luan la invitación a estar presente durante las ceremonias militares del día siguiente. Los dos se despidieron cordialmente con un apretón de manos y, mientras el auto del alcalde salía de los terrenos militares, la almirante Hayes regresó a sus oficinas en el edificio central del complejo militar.

Ahí fue recibida por Kelly que, agenda en mano, le informaba de todos los pendientes que se le habían acumulado en los escasos 80 minutos que había estado fuera de su oficina. Con el profesionalismo y la parsimonia que siempre caracterizaron a la almirante Hayes, Lisa tomó los documentos que Kelly le entregó y le aseguró que no había nada de que preocuparse. Ella tendría resueltos todos esos asuntos antes de ir a casa esa noche.

- Una cosa más, almirante… - Kelly le informó antes de que Lisa pudiera traspasar la puerta de su oficina privada. – El VC-33 que trajo a los funcionarios del GTU que participarán en las ceremonias de mañana aterrizó en la pista de vuelo # 7 hace unos veinte minutos.

- ¿Alguna novedad que reportar?

- Los funcionarios militares ya han sido trasladados a la Residencia Militar, y los civiles al Hotel Macross Plaza, almirante. Pero el general Martín me comunicó que en cuanto esté instalado y usted pueda recibirlo, le gustaría venir a verla.

- Dile que en cualquier momento que pueda pasar por mi oficina yo puedo recibirlo. – Lisa sonrió. - ¡Me dará mucho gusto ver al general Martín! Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

- Desde que te escoltó por el pasillo de la capilla el día de tu boda, para entregarte a Rick. – Kelly se llevó las manos al pecho y sonrió emocionada, pero de inmediato recuperó su compostura. – Es decir… yo le paso su recado, almirante.

Lisa se rió. Siempre le causaba gracia el ver a Kelly tratando de manejar el lado formal y profesional de su relación, con su lado personal y familiar. Asintió comprensivamente con la cabeza y abrió la puerta de su oficina.

- ¡Gracias, teniente Hickson! Voy a trabajar un rato en estos papeles.

- ¡Sí, mi almirante! – La joven oficial hizo un relajado saludo militar que Lisa ya no alcanzó a ver.

La puerta de la oficina se cerró y Kelly sonrió cálidamente, sin apartar sus ojos de aquella puerta cerrada. Con un suspiro satisfecho volvió a tomar su lugar frente a su escritorio y volvió a su trabajo en la computadora, tarareando alegremente una vieja canción que traía en la cabeza desde la mañana.

-

* * *

-

No había pasado ni una hora de que la almirante Hayes se había enfrascado en el trabajo que tenía pendiente, el cuál básicamente era relativo al informe de actividades de su primer año de gestión al frente de la RDF que tendría que presentar ante el pleno del Consejo del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida el día 10 de enero y los ascensos militares que ese día serían conferidos, cuando un sonriente y bonachón General Martín entró a su oficina.

La almirante Hayes, con una sonrisa sincera y radiante en el rostro, se puso de pie para recibirlo y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Pero el general Martín, observando todos los protocolos que aquel encuentro requería, se detuvo a media oficina y se cuadró formalmente, haciendo un impecable saludo militar para saludar como se merecía a aquella mujer que era la oficial con más rango dentro del escalafón militar de la Tierra Unida.

- ¡Almirante Elizabeth Hayes, General Daniel Martín reportándose a sus órdenes, señora!

- ¡Bienvenido, general Martín! – Lisa le devolvió el saludo.

Cuando ella bajó su mano de su sien y el general correspondió, Lisa extendió su mano hacia el recién llegado para saludarlo con un mucho menos formal pero más caluroso saludo de mano.

- ¡General Martín! Me da mucho gusto tenerlo en la ciudad. ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

- Volamos en un aparato militar, piloteado por pilotos militares y custodiado por un escuadrón militar… ¿Puede haber algo mejor que eso?

- No, supongo que no. – Lisa se rió.

- ¡Pero mírate nada más, Lisa! – El general habló con una familiaridad casi paternal. - ¡El matrimonio te ha sentado bien! Te ves… ¡Radiante!

- Gracias, general. – Lisa soltó una risita y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse levemente. – Estoy feliz… supongo que es evidente.

- ¡Oh, lo es! Y supongo que Rick debe de estar en las mismas condiciones. ¿Cómo ha estado nuestro piloto estrella?

- ¡Está muy bien! – La sonrisa de Lisa se hizo aún más radiante y sus ojos destellaron con puro amor. – En estos momentos está supervisando algunos detalles de último momento para las ceremonias de mañana… él es el coordinador general del Día de la Remembranza.

- ¡Debo de felicitarlo en persona, almirante! La idea de tener un día para recordar a quienes murieron en esa guerra… - La voz del general se quebró levemente. – Bien… ¿Ya comió¿Creé usted que pudiéramos ir a comer algo y que el general Hunter pudiera acompañarnos? Me gustaría conversar con ustedes.

- No creo que haya problema, general. – Lisa sonrió. – A decir verdad no he comido y ya tengo un poco de hambre.

Lisa iba a tomar el auricular para pedirle a Kelly que le localizara al general Hunter, pero se detuvo en el último momento y con una sonrisa en los labios sacó su teléfono satelital del bolsillo de su uniforme y con el toque de un botón quedó comunicada con su piloto favorito.

- _¡Hola preciosa!_ – La voz de Rick se escuchó en la oficina, pues Lisa había usado el modo de altavoz. - _¿Qué sucede?_

Lisa se sonrojó levemente y Martín se rió de buena gana, enternecido al ser testigo de ese amor que la joven pareja parecía irradiar… aún cuando no estaban juntos.

- Rick, el general Martín está aquí conmigo. Quiere que vayamos a comer… ¿Tienes tiempo?

- _¡Oh, saludos al general!_ – La voz de Rick sonó genuinamente alegre. – _Por lo otro, estoy terminando de arreglar unos detalles acá en el Jardín de los Héroes… pero díganme en donde los veo y a qué hora y ahí estaré. _

- ¿Te parece en media hora en el comedor de oficiales?

- _¡Amor, por favor!_ – Rick se rió apenas perceptiblemente. – _No queremos intoxicar al buen general Martín con comida sabor zapato cortesía de Madame Butterfly… ¿Qué les parece si nos vemos en ese restaurantito que te gusta, el que está por el parque justo en el malecón? Yo los invito. _

- Bueno, si es una invitación oficial, me parece perfecto, general Hunter… ahí nos vemos. – Lisa intentó escucharse formal, pero el cariño y la ternura se filtraban en su voz.

- _¡En media hora entonces… te amo, princesa! _

La comunicación terminó y Lisa, levemente sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa tímida en sus labios, miró a Martín quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Ni siquiera voy a preguntar quién es Madame Butterfly y por qué su comida sabe a zapato. – El general se rió de una manera que contagió a la almirante. – Pero la propuesta del general Hunter parece excelente.

- Ese restaurantito está cerca del lugar en donde Rick está en estos momentos. – Lisa le explicó, mientras iba a ponerse su gabardina y su gorra de guarnición. – Es un lugar pequeño pero bonito… la vista es estupenda y la comida es casera y deliciosa.

- ¡Se escucha justamente como el tipo de lugar al que yo iría a comer, almirante!

Los dos salieron de la oficina y Kelly se puso de pie de inmediato, para ponerse en posición de firmes al ver aparecer a aquellos dos oficiales.

- Kelly, el general Martín y yo nos vamos a encontrar con el general Hunter para ir a comer. Regreso más tarde.

- Sí, almirante.

- ¿Por qué no vas a comer algo tú también?

- Lo haré en cuanto termine de trabajar en los oficios que me encargó esta mañana… ya solo me faltan dos.

Lisa parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió.

- ¿Dos? Kelly, ese era tu trabajo de toda la semana… ahora me vas a poner en aprietos… no tengo nada más que ponerte a hacer en estos días. – Dijo medio en broma.

La teniente Hickson se limitó a sonreír y se encogió de hombros.

- Siempre hay trabajo que hacer, almirante… o como usted misma dice, _si no tienes trabajo, invéntatelo._

El general Martín soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza.

- Creo que la eficiencia es contagiosa, almirante Hayes.

- La teniente Hickson es una asistente de primera, general. – Lisa le explicó con una sonrisa. – No sé qué haría sin ella.

- ¡Y yo que estaba a punto de ofrecerle un traslado a los cuarteles generales del GTU en Ciudad Monumento!

- ¡Gracias, general! – Kelly respondió sonriente. – Pero tendría que declinar… éste es mi lugar y aquí es donde me quedo… en Ciudad Macross… con mi familia.

Kelly le sonrió a Lisa y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, acompañándola de un afectuoso apretoncito en el hombro que la almirante le dio de pasada. Enseguida Martín y Lisa entraron al ascensor que ya los esperaba y antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Kelly los despidió agitando su mano y deseándoles buen provecho.

-

* * *

-

El general Martín encontró que el pequeño restaurante al que la almirante Hayes lo había llevado era acogedor y bastante agradable. Se les asignó una mesa en el segundo piso, al lado de una ventana que ofrecía una vista del parque y el lago Gloval al fondo. El restaurante, que constaba de apenas una docena de mesas, estaba decorado de una manera campirana con pesados muebles de madera y manteles a cuadros rojos.

Aquel lugar le dijo al viejo general mucho sobre el carácter de la joven pareja que estaba al frente de la RDF. Eran dos oficiales sencillos, afectos a la vida tranquila, sin pretensiones superfluas, sin lujos innecesarios. Eran el tipo de personas que el general Martín pensaba eran las idóneas para dirigir el destino de las Fuerzas de Defensa de la Tierra.

La mesera se había acercado a dejarles el menú y unos vasos de agua. Lisa le agradeció amablemente y los ojos del general, que hasta ese momento habían estado clavados en la ventana, se movieron para mirar a la almirante, que en ese momento estaba revisando el menú con la comida del día.

- Es una hermosa vista. – El general Martín comentó, refiriéndose al paisaje que podía ver por la ventana. – Ciudad Macross es una ciudad hermosa.

- Se ha convertido en nuestro hogar. – Lisa asintió. – Es una ciudad tranquila.

- Me da gusto ver que el guardián de la ciudad no ha sido olvidado. – El general miró hacia donde, en el centro del lago, el SDF-1 se erguía imponentemente.

- Se están llevando a cabo trabajos de mantenimiento y consolidación de la estructura externa. Los trabajos en el interior tampoco se han descuidado, pero son a largo plazo. Algunos de los motores que quedaron funcionales después de la guerra se están utilizando para suministrar energía a la base y la colonia militar. Tenemos algunos excedentes que estamos vendiendo a la ciudad. Esos recursos se están utilizando para la misma restauración de la nave; se ha convertido en una estructura autosustentable.

Lisa miró hacia aquella enorme figura que se elevaba frente a ellos y sonrió con tristeza. La estructura exterior había sido consolidada casi en un 80 por ciento y en la semana anterior se había trabajado incansablemente en hacer un buen trabajo de pintura en sus cubiertas.

- Quizás el viejo SDF-1 jamás vuelva a volar. – Lisa comentó con un suspiro. – Pero al menos queremos mantenerlo en buenas condiciones… que conserve su figura noble y que la ciudad siga viviendo bajo su sombra protectora. Después de todo, esa nave es en sí un monumento a nuestros compañeros caídos y un icono a la supervivencia de la humanidad.

- Elocuente, almirante Hayes. – Martín aceptó. – Siempre he creído que lo que las fuerzas de defensa realmente necesitan es una mística, un orgullo militar y un sentido del deber tan profundo como el que usted siempre ha demostrado, almirante.

- Cien años de historia militar en la familia pesan, general. – Lisa sonrió. – Sin embargo estoy de acuerdo en que nuestros hombres y mujeres deben de desarrollar esa mística y ese compromiso… el amor y orgullo a su uniforme.

- Pienso que usted está haciendo un muy buen trabajo al respecto, almirante. El ambiente que se siente y se respira aquí en ciudad Macross, entre los civiles y militares es de orgullo, de confianza, de nobleza… muy diferente al ambiente que uno capta en otros lugares.

- Sí, me imagino que las cosas son diferentes en ciudades como Caledonia con las Juventudes Pacifistas. – Lisa hizo un gesto de resignación. – Pero¿qué le vamos a hacer? Ya sabe, libertad de expresión, derechos humanos y todo eso…

- Bueno, supongo que nosotros debemos simplemente ocuparnos de nuestros asuntos. – Martín respondió, tomando un trago de agua. – Cuando las personas tienen trabajo que hacer, no tienen tiempo para andar organizando revueltas ni haciendo escándalos en las calles. Usted por ejemplo, almirante Hayes… además de todas las actividades del Día R, su informe de actividades, los protocolos de los ascensos que serán otorgados, la reestructuración de las Fuerzas de Defensa, el proyecto de migración espacial… ¿A qué hora tiene tiempo de respirar y de dormir, almirante?

- Bueno… - Lisa se encogió de hombros y sonrió tímidamente. – Uno se las arregla para tener tiempo para todo… ¿No ha notado, general Martín, que cuando uno está más activo es cuando más energía tiene? Cuando uno se mantiene trabajando todo el día siempre hay tiempo para—

Martín arqueó una ceja cuando notó la manera como Lisa parecía haber perdido súbitamente el hilo de sus pensamientos, pues había dejado la frase inconclusa y su última palabra en el aire. El general siguió la mirada de la almirante, que estaba clavada en la puerta de acceso a la parte alta del restaurante, y sonrió cuando descubrió a un joven de brillantes ojos azules y uniforme de general de la RDF que acababa de entrar y que miraba alrededor, tratando de localizar a alguien entre las mesas.

Los ojos del joven general parecieron iluminarse a la par que una sonrisa radiante apareció en su rostro mientras se dirigía trotando alegremente hacia la mesa en donde Lisa y Martín se encontraban.

- ¡Almirante Hayes! – El general Hunter se detuvo frente a la mesa e hizo un impecable saludo militar, aunque su sonrisa jamás abandonó sus labios.

- General Hunter. – Lisa lo saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa igualmente radiante en los labios.

Rick se acercó a su esposa y se inclinó sobre ella, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, para besarla suave y cariñosamente en los labios. Fue un besito tierno y rápido que ella correspondió.

- ¡Hola amor! – El piloto susurró, para luego volverse hacia el viejo oficial que acompañaba a su esposa en esa mesa. - ¡General Martín, que gusto verlo!

El general Martín se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Rick. Los dos se estrecharon las manos entusiastamente; pero Martín fue más allá, dándole un abrazo afectuoso al joven general de la RDF y palmeándole amistosamente la espalda.

- Se le ve muy bien, general Hunter. Al igual que a la almirante Hayes, la vida matrimonial parece haberle caído muy bien.

- ¡De maravilla! – Rick sonrió, mientras se acomodaba en la silla al lado de Lisa. – La vida al lado de la almirante Hayes ha sido… toda una aventura.

Rick se rió y Lisa arrugó en entrecejo, sin poder evitar reír y le dio un codazo juguetón a su esposo. El piloto tomó la mano de ella y la besó con cariño, para después mantenerla atrapada en la suya sobre la mesa.

- ¿Ya ordenaron algo? – Rick preguntó de pasada. - ¡Me muero de hambre!

- Te estábamos esperando, amor. – Lisa le informó.

- ¿Qué hay de bueno el día de hoy? – Rick le preguntó, sin siquiera molestarse en ver el menú.

- La comida del día no se ve nada mal…

La joven mesera se había acercado a la mesa, libreta en mano, lista para tomar las órdenes de los comensales.

- Yo voy a ordenar la comida del día. – Lisa informó.

- A mi tráigame lo mismo que a ella. – Rick decidió no complicarse la vida.

- En ese caso… - Martín se encogió de hombros. – Que sean tres de lo mismo.

La mesera sonrió amablemente y les informó que en un minuto les servirían la sopa. Se alejó de la mesa y Martín volvió a sonreír al ver la manera en que Lisa y Rick se estaban mirando a los ojos, como si nada más existiera en el mundo en esos momentos. Su sonrisa se hizo más sincera y profunda cuando notó como el piloto acariciaba suavemente la mano de Lisa que mantenía en la suya sobre la mesa.

- Bien… - El general carraspeó para captar la atención de los enamorados que de inmediato sacudieron la cabeza, como si acabaran de despertar de un sueño, y clavaron sus ojos en él. – Sobre el Día de la Remembranza… antes que nada quiero felicitarlos por sus esfuerzos.

- En realidad creo que quien merece aquí todo el crédito y todas las felicitaciones es Rick, general. – Lisa miró a su piloto con adoración y orgullo. – Él fue quien se encargó de todo… y a quien se le ocurrió darle este giro a la ceremonia.

- ¡Ni lo menciones, Lisa! – Rick negó con la cabeza y se sonrojó levemente. – Como he dicho antes, fue un trabajo en equipo… todos los muchachos tenían algo que aportar… logramos armar un programa y bueno… mañana todos haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que todo salga bien. Pero no es mérito mío ni de nadie en particular, es un trabajo conjunto de todos los miembros de la RDF.

- ¡No sea modesto, general Hunter! Puede haber sido un trabajo en equipo, pero al final usted fue el motor que puso en movimiento toda la maquinaria. Usted se merece todo el crédito del mundo por esta idea… ¿Saben que se celebrará en varias ciudades y campos militares alrededor de todo el mundo?

Lisa asintió levemente con la cabeza y Rick la miró sorprendido.

- ¿En serio?

- Fue sorpresa para mí también. – Lisa le explicó. – Lo escuché en la mañana que vino el alcalde Luan… las autoridades civiles de la ciudad van a lleva a cabo una serie de ceremonias paralelas a las militares.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick sonrió. – ¡Eso es bueno!

- Y no solo eso. – Martín habló con un tono de voz parecido al que usaría para contarles un chisme jugoso. – Les tengo noticias… respecto al Día de la Remembranza y todo… a nivel del GTU…

- ¿Sí? – Lisa preguntó.

Pero la curiosidad de la almirante tuvo que esperar unos momentos, pues justo entonces la mesera regresó con la sopa para los tres comensales. Un par de minutos después, cuando ya todos tenían su alimento frente a ellos, el general Martín retomó la palabra.

- Cuando recibimos el informe sobre las actividades que se habían preparado en Ciudad Macross para recordar a nuestros héroes caídos, se pasó un informe al pleno del consejo de gobierno del GTU… los representantes analizaron la propuesta y emitieron una resolución por medio de la cual el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, en sesión ordinaria de consejo, declaró el Día de la Remembranza como un día de observancia en todos los territorios gobernados por el GTU a partir de este año.

- ¿En serio? – Rick y Lisa preguntaron al mismo tiempo, sus ojos agrandándose con la sorpresa.

- Así es. – Martín asintió con una sonrisa. - ¡Esta sopa está deliciosa!

- Pero—

Lisa se detuvo, pues en realidad no sabía ni qué era lo que quería preguntar. Pero fue el piloto quien tomó la palabra por ella.

- ¿En todos los territorios? Es decir… ¿Cómo una celebración oficial?

- De hecho ha ingresado a la agenda el GTU ya como un día feriado oficial. – Martín aceptó. - ¡Lo felicito, general Hunter! Muchas personas alrededor de todo el mundo tendrán la oportunidad de recordar y honrar a sus muertos.

- ¡Es increíble! – Lisa sonrió y besó al piloto en la mejilla. - ¿No te parece, amor?

- Sí… lo es. – Rick no salía de su estupor.

- Le decía a la almirante antes de que usted llegara, general, que son este tipo de cosas las que necesitamos dentro de las Fuerzas de Defensa: una mística, un sentido de pertenencia, de unidad, una hermandad… el orgullo, el honor, la lealtad. Es esto lo que nos diferencia de esas personas que están allá afuera quejándose de todo y sin aportar nada, sin ayudar en nada, sin hacer nada…

- Lo malo de esas personas, - Los ojos de Rick chispearon con rabia contenida. – Es que se la pasan vomitando su odio en discursos mediáticos y demagógicos… pero a la hora de que se necesita arremangarse las mangas y entrarle duro al trabajo, ellos se quejan, pero ni hacen ni dejan hacer.

- La política siempre será la política, general Hunter. – Martín sentenció categóricamente. – Incluso en el fin del mundo.

- Lo que más rabia me da es que las ciudades que están dándole asilo a esos revoltosos y que están apoyando esos movimientos de las _Juventudes Pacifistas_ son las mismas que no han aceptado alinearse dentro de los esquemas del GTU.

Rick casi escupió esas palabras para luego proseguir:

- No aceptan presencia militar, pero se quejan por no tener seguridad… no se comprometen dentro del sistema hacendario que se está intentando reestructurar, pero se quejan de que no tienen recursos… no aceptan el gobierno de la Tierra Unida, pero se quejan de que el mundo se ha olvidado de ellos… quieren todos los derechos, sin aceptar ninguna obligación. ¿Y saben que va a suceder? Esos movimientos pseudo-pacifistas se les van a salir de control… y cuando eso suceda, como siempre, vamos a ser nosotros, los militares, los que terminaremos por pagar los platos rotos.

- Dentro de lo posible se ha intentado dar autonomía a las regiones que integran el GTU. – Martín explicó, sin dejar de comer. – Hemos tenido cuidado de que el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida no tome tintes de dictadura… hemos trabajado hombro con hombro, más allá de cualquier bandera, de cualquier color o de cualquier ideología… hemos logrado grandes avances pero a veces las personas no ven los grandes logros, sino los inevitables tropezones en el camino.

- ¡Argh! – El piloto se quejó con su almirante. – ¡Recuérdame que jamás me meta a la política!

- Rick, jamás te metas a la política. – Replicó la almirante como si nada.

- Gracias Lisa. – Rick se rió, rompiendo con aquello un poco de la tensión del momento. – Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo.

Lisa lo miró de soslayo y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa traviesa antes de seguir hablando.

- Bueno, al final mañana es el Día de la Remembranza… una celebración ratificada por el GTU y a pesar de los discursos demagógicos y las protestas antimilitaristas las personas recordaran a sus héroes. Eso es lo único que importa.

- ¡Amén a eso! – Martín levantó su vaso de agua, como si estuviera brindando.

El resto del tiempo que pasaron en el restaurante, los temas de conversación variaron entre el Informe de Actividades que la almirante Hayes rendiría el 10 de enero en Ciudad Monumento, los ascensos que ese día se otorgarían y la consiguiente reestructuración operativa de las Fuerzas de Defensa que arrancaría en su primera etapa: la de transición.

Para el momento en que el postre les fue servido ya el tema de conversación se había desviado hacia asuntos más agradables y menos polémicos. El general Martín, al tiempo que la mesera les servía sendos platos de pay de manzana y tazas de café, les preguntó sobre esos primeros meses de matrimonio… sobre su luna de miel, sobre la manera en como habían celebrado las fiestas navideñas.

La conversación del piloto y la almirante giró entonces básicamente en torno a todo lo que habían vivido durante su luna de miel. Sus opiniones e impresiones sobre la Villa Riviera y la Bahía de Palmeras fueron tan entusiastas y vehementes que el buen general Martín comenzó a considerar seriamente la idea de pasar sus siguientes vacaciones en aquel sitio… si es que alguna vez llegaba a solicitar sus vacaciones.

Sin embargo, después de aquella comida tan agradable, hubo que regresar a la base militar. Lisa y Rick aún tenían varios pendientes que dejar listos antes de poder ir a casa a descansar y por su parte el general Martín, aprovechando su visita a la ciudad, quería arreglar algunos asuntos de trabajo.

Los tres militares volvieron a su trabajo, tan motivados y dispuestos como siempre se sentían cada vez que recordaban el por qué estaban luchando… la razón de su trabajo, de esa misión que la humanidad misma les había encomendado y que ellos habían aceptado libremente y por voluntado propia: la misión de mantener la paz en un planeta que apenas resurgía tras un holocausto… mantener una paz real y palpable lograda a través del trabajo constante y fundamentada no en discursos idealistas, sino en hechos concretos y sacrificios reales. Sacrificios como aquellos llevados a cabo por todos esos héroes, la mayoría de ellos anónimos, a los que recordarían al día siguiente.

-

* * *

-

El día de trabajo se había extendido por más tiempo de lo que Rick o Lisa hubieran querido. Con la presencia de varios funcionarios importantes del GTU en la ciudad, para asistir a las ceremonias del día siguiente, varias reuniones improvisadas surgieron de manera espontánea a lo largo del día… reuniones a las que ni la almirante ni el general podían negarse pues eran de interés para la RDF.

Habían salido de los terrenos militares ya pasadas las 2100 horas y sin muchos ánimos de hacer ninguna otra cosa que no fuera ir directamente a casa y descansar. Después de todo al día siguiente tenían que madrugar pues el primer evento del día se llevaría a cabo a las 0800 horas y tenían que asistir con sus uniformes de gala, como la ocasión lo ameritaba, por lo que tendrían que levantarse muy temprano para poder estar listos a tiempo.

Habían tomado tanto café y comido tantas galletas en las diferentes reuniones a lo largo de la tarde que en realidad ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de cenar. Antes bien, la almirante Hayes se dirigió directamente al baño en cuanto traspuso la puerta de su casa, mientras Rick tenía que tomar una llamada al celular en la que se le informaban de algunos detalles de último minuto en los protocolos de vuelo del Escuadrón de Honor.

Cuando el piloto finalmente entró a su habitación, arrastrando los pies y la casaca de su uniforme, Lisa iba saliendo del baño ya enfundada en su pijama de franela y secándose el cabello con una toalla. También ella se notaba agotada.

- ¿Por qué no te bañas y nos vamos a la cama, amor? – Ella le sugirió, notando que el piloto tenía los ojos enrojecidos y apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos.

- ¿Sabes algo? Es una buena idea…

Rick fue dejando un caminito de prendas de ropa en su camino hacia el baño. Pasó junto a Lisa y le dio un besito en la mejilla que la desarmó por completo y a él lo salvó de la retahíla de regaños que seguramente, bajo otras circunstancias, se hubiera ganado por hacer tiradero de ropa por toda la habitación.

En lugar de eso, Lisa suspiró entre resignada y divertida y recogió la ropa sucia del piloto para llevarla al cesto que se encontraba en el baño. Después fue y dejó la pijama de Rick en el baño, para que la tuviera a la mano en cuanto se saliera de bañar.

- ¡Es un consentido! – Lisa se rió, mientras iba camino a la estancia de televisión. – Pero se lo merece…

Lisa se instaló en el sofá y encendió la televisión para ver el noticiero de la noche. Generalmente trataba de ver la última edición de las noticias del día en la MBS para mantenerse al tanto de los acontecimientos diarios de la ciudad. Aunque había que ser sinceros, era frecuente que se olvidara por completo de que existía la televisión… siendo que Rick solía mantenerla tan divertida en casa.

El cansancio del día comenzó a hacer mella en la joven almirante de la RDF, quien terminó por recostarse en los cojines del sofá mientras intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos y su mente enfocada en las noticias del día, las cuales en su mayoría estaban dedicadas precisamente a las ceremonias que se llevarían a cabo al día siguiente y a la preparación tan meticulosa que el ejército había hecho de las mismas.

Diez minutos más tarde Rick apareció en la estancia, recién bañado, luciendo particularmente adorable con su pijama y sus pantuflas y con una cara de dormido que hizo que Lisa no pudiera más que sonreír enternecida.

- ¿Qué ves, amor? – El piloto preguntó con voz amodorrada, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

- Noticias… - Fue la única respuesta de Lisa.

Rick asintió con la cabeza, pero no pudo contener un bostezo que pareció salir del fondo mismo de su ser. Se estiró perezosamente y abrió su boca de una manera tan desmesurada que hizo que Lisa apartara sus ojos de la pantalla para mirarlo con sorpresa.

- ¡Dios santo, Rick! – Ella se rió. - ¡Te vi hasta la conciencia!

- Exagerada… - El piloto sonrió adormilado y se rascó el cabello.

- ¿No tienes hambre¿Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar?

Él negó con la cabeza y enseguida, sin siquiera pedir permiso ni autorización de ningún tipo, el joven general se recostó al lado de su esposa, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Lisa, quien de inmediato lo abrazó alrededor de los hombros casi por reflejo y con su mano libre comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

Rick hizo algunos soniditos satisfechos con la garganta, mientras se movía hasta encontrar una posición cómoda. Finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro largo y profundo y se quedó perfectamente quieto en los brazos de Lisa, mientras ella seguía acariciándole distraídamente el cabello y la espalda, lo que solo provocó que el piloto terminara por adormilarse por completo.

Eran las 2300 horas en punto cuando las noticias se terminaron. Lisa alcanzó el control, que había quedado abandonado en la alfombra, justo al alcance de su mano, y apagó la televisión justo cuando las primeras notas del tema musical del _opening_ de _"Noches para Llorar"_ comenzaban a escucharse. En lugar de eso la estancia quedó a oscuras, levemente iluminada por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana y por la que venía del pasillo.

- ¿Rick? – Lisa miró a su esposo que descansaba plácidamente en su pecho. - ¿Estás dormido, amor?

El silencio que siguió a su pregunta fue sin duda la respuesta más elocuente que ella hubiera podido recibir de él. Sin embargo, como para confirmárselo sin que cupiera duda alguna, el piloto hizo algunos ruiditos suaves con la garganta y se acurrucó aún más contra el cuerpo de Lisa. Ella sonrió enternecida y le apartó los mechones de cabello rebelde de la frente para besarlo ahí. Fue un beso tibio, suave, largo y cargado de amor.

- ¡Pobrecito! – Lisa pensó, mientras le seguía acariciando la espalda y lo observaba con cariño. - ¡Está agotado!

Por un buen rato, el universo entero de la almirante Hayes se redujo a ese pequeño espacio que los dos ocupaban en el sofá y a ese hombre joven, fuerte, apuesto, lleno de vida, de ideales y de valentía que descansaba confiado y vulnerable en su pecho. Ese piloto al que ella amaba más que a su vida. Lisa no podía dejar de contemplarlo ni de acariciarlo.

En esos momentos mil recuerdos cruzaron por su mente… recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido al lado de Rick en los años que llevaban de conocerse. Recordó todos los altibajos por los que su relación había pasado durante la época de la guerra. Pero aún en ese tiempo tan peligroso, tortuoso e incierto, la única constante que siempre había existido en la vida de Lisa había sido él. Siempre él.

Pero ante todo, ella recordó el último año que los dos habían pasado juntos… ese año que había comenzado aquella mañana del 3 de enero, cuando ella había pronunciado esas simples palabras que su corazón le suplicaba que gritara, pero que su cerebro tan obstinadamente se había negado a pronunciar hasta ese último momento…

- _¡Te amo!_ – Lisa susurró, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Rick para luego besarlo en la sien. – _Siempre lo he hecho… y siempre lo haré. _

Aquellas simples palabras habían cambiado su universo.

Lisa recordó los primeros días que había pasado junto a Rick después de aquel día final… recordó la manera en que él se había ocupado de ella, tan cariñosa y solícitamente. Desde el primer momento él le había demostrado cuánto le importaba, cuando la valoraba… cuánto la amaba.

Siempre le había dado su tiempo, su espacio… le había permitido ir a su propio ritmo, teniéndole toda la paciencia del mundo, sin apresurarla, sin obligarla a tomar ninguna decisión para la que ella no se sintiera lista ni a dar ningún paso para el que ella no se sintiera preparada.

Recordó aquellas primeras experiencias tan íntimas, tan intensas y tan llenas de amor, de pasión y de deseo pero a la vez tan inocentes que ellos habían compartido… aquella vez en Ciudad Monumento… o ese frustrado encuentro en el bosque en la noche del 14 de febrero.

Y no pudo menos que sonreír al sentir que su cuerpo se estremecía levemente y un delicioso calor le inundaba el pecho al recordar su cumpleaños… y todo lo que había sucedido en ese fin de semana tan increíblemente especial.

Recordó el día en que Rick y ella se habían mudado a vivir juntos… el día en que él, después de un vuelo de pruebas particularmente accidentado y difícil, le había pedido que se casara con él… y días después, cuando en uno de los momentos más románticos que Lisa recordaba haber vivido con Rick, él le había entregado su anillo de compromiso.

Y meses después, su boda… y la luna de miel que le siguió. Una luna de miel de la cual ellos habían regresado solo físicamente, pues en sus almas y en sus corazones ellos sentían que vivirían una luna de miel perpetua.

Cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo al lado de ese piloto… de _su piloto_, era una experiencia única, irrepetible y especial. La vida al lado de Rick Hunter era un sueño… era su sueño hecho realidad.

Con toda la ternura de la que era capaz, Lisa acarició la mejilla de Rick, quien como respuesta suspiró profundamente y se acomodó, abrazándola posesivamente alrededor de la cintura. Ella sonrió con un cariño innegable y sus dedos finos recorrieron la espalda de Rick, para luego bajar por su brazo.

- Amor… - Lisa susurró con voz apenas audible y lo sacudió levemente. – Chiquito… vamos a llevarte a la cama, amorcito. Se hace tarde y necesitas descansar.

El piloto gruñó, murmuró algo incomprensible entre dientes y se estiró perezosamente, al tiempo que se frotaba los ojos y volvía a acomodarse en el pecho de su mujer. Lisa sonrió enternecida y volvió a moverlo con suavidad.

- ¡Vamos, mi cielo! Si te quedas aquí te va a dar tortícolis… además hace frío y necesitamos ponerte alguna cobija encima.

- Lisa… - Él masculló, apenas entreabriendo los ojos.

- Vamos a la cama, mi vida… - Lisa lo empujó levemente, para poder salir de donde se encontraba atrapada debajo del cuerpo fuerte del piloto. – Ven… dame la mano.

Rick se había sentado en la cama, frotándose los ojos y sin poder despertar del todo. Lisa, ya de pie frente a él, lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo levantarse. Él la obedeció sin protestar y la siguió dócilmente por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Una vez ahí ella levantó las cobijas y lo hizo acostarse.

Él, más dormido que despierto, no opuso la menor resistencia… incluso al siguiente día ni siquiera recordaría como es que había llegado a la cama, tan cansado como estaba. Lisa lo arropó con todo el cuidado, el cariño y la ternura del mundo, para luego besarlo en los labios.

Enseguida fue a su lado de la cama y se metió debajo de las cobijas, buscando casi de manera inconciente, el calor que la proximidad física con su piloto le daba. Se acercó a él, abrazándolo por detrás, pasando su brazo alrededor del torso del piloto, quien suspiró profundamente y se acurrucó contra ella. Lisa recargó su cabeza en el hombro del piloto y lo besó suavemente en el cuello, provocando que el se estremeciera.

- Buenas noches, amor. – Lisa le susurró al oído. – Sueña bonito, chiquito… ¡Te amo!

Una sonrisa adormilada apareció en los labios de Rick Hunter, mientras una de sus manos, sin siquiera percatarse de ello, se posó sobre la que Lisa mantenía en su pecho. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y ella se acomodó aún más íntima y estrechamente contra el cuerpo de su piloto, arrancándole un suspiro en el proceso.

- Yo también te amo. – Rick apenas pudo susurrar con una voz tan amodorrada, que Lisa la entendió más que con sus oídos con su corazón.

- Descansa…

Aquella fue la última palabra que la almirante Hayes pudo pronunciar antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, mientras ella era arrullada por el sonido de la respiración de Rick, el suave subir y bajar de su pecho con cada respiración y los latidos fuertes e intensos de su corazón que ella podía sentir al tenerlo abrazado de aquella manera.

Un año… había pasado ya un año desde aquel fatídico día de enero del 2012. Un año desde que el destino había decidido que había dos corazones que merecían estar juntos, contra todo y contra todos, porque se lo habían ganado a pulso y porque estaban enamorados, aunque ellos fueran tan tercos como para negarlo… u ocultarlo. Los corazones de Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter.

-

* * *

-

La mañana de ese jueves 3 de enero del 2013 había amanecido fría y nublada aunque hacía un par de días que no caía nieve sobre Ciudad Macross, ni siquiera escarcha, por lo que el clima de esa mañana invernal hacía que el día fuera muy parecido… demasiado parecido a como había sido el año anterior.

La almirante Lisa Hayes observaba el paisaje invernal por el ventanal de su oficina, en el piso superior del edificio central del complejo militar. Los árboles se movían, sacudidos por una leve brisa que venía del norte. Ella, con sus ojos clavados en el infinito y su mano colocada sobre el frío cristal, parecía estar muy lejos.

La puerta de la oficina se entreabrió y el general Hunter, vestido con su uniforme de gala, entró lentamente y con cuidado a aquel recinto, como si no quisiera hacer ruido, como si no quisiera darse a notar… como si no quisiera interrumpir las meditaciones de su esposa. Cerró la puerta detrás de él sin que el más leve sonido se produjera en la oficina y Rick se quedó recargado contra la madera de la puerta a sus espaldas, contemplando a Lisa sin atreverse a hablarle.

La almirante Hayes lucía soberbia con su uniforme de gala y esa elegancia tan marcial que era característica de ella. Era casi como si los uniformes de la RDF fueran diseñados pensando en ella. La hija del almirante Hayes irradiaba nobleza y gentileza por cada poro de su cuerpo. Era como si un aura la rodeara esa mañana, ahí frente al ventanal, envuelta en la luz grisácea de aquella mañana de enero.

Rick no pudo evitar el pensar en lo pequeña y vulnerable que ella se veía y se sentía, acurrucada en sus brazos, cuando él había despertado siendo todavía de madrugada. Aún faltaban veinte minutos para que el despertador se activara e interrumpiera su sueño de manera violenta, por lo que Rick agradeció silenciosamente que hubiera abierto los ojos por voluntad propia.

El piloto alargó la mano para desactivar la alarma y abrazó a Lisa estrechamente contra su cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro en el cabello suave y sedoso de ella, dejándose embriagar por su aroma y su presencia.

Había necesitado de mucha fuerza de voluntad para despertar a Lisa cuando la hora había llegado. Incluso la había dejado dormir cinco minutos más… ¡Simplemente no había tenido el corazón para despertarla! Al menos no hasta que se hizo absolutamente indispensable que lo hiciera.

- ¡Rick! – La voz de la mujer a la que amaba lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El piloto sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, extendiéndole las manos para tomar las de ella en cuanto estuvo cerca. Se inclinó para besarla suavemente en la mejilla y luego le sonrió con ternura.

- ¿Cómo estás, princesa?

- Todo bien, amor. – Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. - ¿Cómo va todo?

- Todo está listo. – Rick le aseguró, mirándola a los ojos. – Ya revisamos los últimos detalles. Todo va a salir bien…

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y miró su reloj. Era casi hora de la primera ceremonia del día. Rick estudió su rostro, tratando de leer y comprender las emociones que en ese momento cruzaban por los ojos profundamente verdes de esa mujer a la que él amaba más que a su vida.

Lisa intentaba ser fuerte y Rick no tenía la menor duda de que durante las ceremonias del día se mostraría valiente e íntegra. Pero en esos momentos lo que ella necesitaba, él lo sabía, era que alguien la abrazara y la reconfortara… o más concretamente que él_, Rick Hunter_, la tomara en sus brazos, la acariciara, la besara y le asegurara que todo iba a estar bien.

Y así lo hizo. Bastó con que el piloto colocara sus manos sobre los hombros de Lisa para que ella se acercara a él, suspirando profundamente y recargando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, quien de inmediato cerró sus brazos en torno a ella, encapsulándola en un abrazo tibio y lleno de amor. Un abrazo que hizo que Lisa sintiera que nada más existía en el mundo… Rick la hacía sentir segura, protegida y amada. En sus brazos ella se sentía resguardada del mundo y de todos sus peligros. Era tan simple como eso.

El general Hunter comenzó a subir y bajar una de sus manos por la espalda de Lisa, acariciándola con amor mientras sus labios se posaban suavemente en la sien de la almirante.

- Tranquila, pequeña… - Él susurró. – Ya verás que todo saldrá bien… yo voy a estar a tú lado y no te dejaré.

- Un año… - Lisa susurró en un suspiro. - ¡No puedo creer que haya pasado un año!

- Un año muy especial.

- Rick… ¿Crees que esté cumpliendo con las expectativas que ellos tenían en mí? Me refiero a mi padre… al almirante Gloval… a Claudia… ellos siempre esperaron grandes cosas de mi, amor. A veces me angustio y me da miedo al pensar que—que no estoy a la altura de las circunstancias. Me aterra pensar que no vivo mi vida al máximo y de la mejor manera… porque ésta vida que tengo fue el regalo que ellos me dieron. Vivir mal sería tanto como profanar su memoria, Rick…

- ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo, Lisa Hayes! – Rick le respondió con una voz suave pero enérgica. – Tú has excedido cualquier expectativa, amor… ¿Quién podría discutir el hecho de que eres la almirante más joven de la historia¡Mira todo lo que has logrado tan solo en éste año, amor!

- Ha sido mucho trabajo. – Lisa aceptó.

- ¡Y mira cuantos logros has obtenido! Cuantos éxitos, cuantos triunfos, cuantas victorias, cuantas conquistas…

- No lo hubiera hecho sin ti, amor. – Lisa susurró contra el pecho de su esposo.

- Conmigo o sin mi, Lisa. ¡Demonios¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de la clase de mujer tan increíblemente extraordinaria que eres? Lisa, escúchame… desde donde quiera que estén, tu padre, Gloval, Claudia, todos ellos están orgullosos de ti, amor.

- ¿Realmente lo crees?

- No lo creo, Hayes… - Rick la besó en la frente. - ¡Lo sé!

Lisa se separó levemente de Rick, solo el espacio suficiente para mirarlo al rostro y regalarle una mirada refulgente acompañada de una de esas sonrisas lentas que lo volvían loco. Él sonrió y le acarició el rostro con amor.

- ¿Confías en mi?

- ¡Con mi vida, Rick! Tú lo sabes. – Ella respondió en un susurro.

- Entonces debes de creer lo que te digo… y debes de estar muy orgullosa de ti misma, Lisa Hayes… al menos la mitad de lo orgulloso que yo me siento de ti.

- ¡Oh Rick!

Lisa se acercó a él con intención de besarlo, pero el la detuvo colocándole un dedo travieso sobre los labios. Ella lo miró a los ojos con curiosidad y él le sonrió de esa manera en la que solamente le sonreía a ella.

- Por lo demás… yo me voy a asegurar de que vivas tu vida al máximo día a día, hermosa. Yo voy a estar ahí a cada paso del camino… ahora y siempre.

- Rick… - La voz de Lisa estaba cargada de ternura.

- Escúchame bonita, - El piloto continuó, sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de ella con la yema de su dedo. – Una vez tuve un sueño… creí que ese sueño se había destruido cuando me vi envuelto en esa guerra absurda… y me prometí a mi mismo que jamás volvería a tener otro sueño… pero después me uní al ejército más por necesidad que por convicción… pero ahora, al estar aquí contigo y después de haber vivido este año a tu lado… Lisa, me he dado cuenta de que los sueños se hacen realidad… mi sueño, mi único sueño eres tú, Lisa… ¡Te amo!

- ¡Rick Hunter! – Lisa suspiró, buscando sus labios con desesperación. - ¡Dios, te amo tanto!

Lisa pasó sus brazos por debajo de los del piloto para abrazarlo alrededor de su espalda mientras él la apretaba ardorosamente contra su pecho. Aquel beso profundo, cargado de amor, de felicidad, de confianza absoluta en ellos mismos y en el futuro que les esperaba juntos se alargo durante varios minutos, hasta que la necesidad vital de aire los hizo separarse lentamente, como si les fuera doloroso hacerlo.

Aún con los ojos cerrados y respirando pesadamente, los dos plantaron suaves besitos en los labios del otro, hasta que después de uno momento, sus ojos se entreabrieron lentamente al tiempo que una sonrisa suave aparecía de manera sincronizada en los labios de ambos.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – Rick susurró, acunando el rostro de ella en su mano. – Estaba pensando que la próxima semana, cuando tengamos que ir a Ciudad Monumento, el día que rindas tu informe de actividades…

- ¿Sí?

- Tendremos mucho que celebrar, amor… nuestro primer año juntos… tu informe… y además es 10 de enero, lo que significa que es nuestro aniversario… tres meses de casados y aún no nos hemos asesinado mutuamente.

- ¡Eso realmente es motivo de celebración! – Lisa respondió con una risita que hizo que sus ojos brillaran y que el corazón del piloto saltara de alegría en su pecho.

- ¡Te ves tan hermosa cuando ríes! – Rick la besó en la frente. – Hmmm… aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor, basta que respires para que te veas hermosa, punto.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa seguía riéndose.

Un suave toquido en la puerta hizo que los dos guardaran silencio. Lisa sabía que la única persona que tocaba de esa manera era Kelly, por lo que ni siquiera hizo el intento de separarse de su piloto cuando le indicó que podía entrar. Y efectivamente, la joven teniente Hickson, ataviada en su uniforme de gala, entró a la oficina e hizo un formal saludo militar a sus oficiales superiores.

- Son las 0743 horas. – Les anunció con voz seria y formal. – Y me informan que todo está listo en la plaza cívica de la base, almirante.

- La ceremonia debe dar inicio a las 0800 horas en punto. – Rick miró a Lisa. - ¿Estás lista, preciosa?

- Sí… - Lisa se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su mano. - ¿Cómo me veo?

- ¡Hermosa como siempre! – Fue la honesta respuesta de Rick.- ¡Ánimo, amor! Todo va a salir bien.

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió con un cariño y una ternura innegable destilándose por sus ojos. Todo saldría bien si él estaba con ella… mientras estuvieran juntos el mundo podía acabarse, a ella no le importaba. _Mientras estuvieran juntos_.

Rick besó a Lisa en los ojos y en la frente y después la escoltó hasta la puerta. La almirante Hayes tomó su gorra de guarnición del perchero y una vez que se la colocó y se aseguró de que su uniforme estuviera impecable, miró a su asistente, la teniente Hickson y a su segundo al mando, el general Hunter y con un movimiento de cabeza les indicó que podían proceder.

El general Hunter abrió la puerta para caballerosamente dejar pasar a las damas. Los tres entraron al elevador, concientes de que aquel día sería una jornada llena de ceremonia y protocolo y ellos estaban decididos a actuar a la altura de las circunstancias, con toda la formalidad que el Día de la Remembranza se merecía.

Apenas salieron del elevador, se encontraron en un vestíbulo repleto de oficiales militares de alto rango e importantes funcionarios del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Todos saludaron a la almirante Hayes y al general Hunter en cuanto los vieron aparecer, los militares con un formal saludo militar, los funcionarios civiles con un cordial apretón de manos. Después de aquel breve interludio, la almirante Hayes salió del edificio, acompañada de todos los ahí presentes, dirigiéndose hacia la plaza de ceremonias de la base.

Los ceremoniales del Día de la Remembranza estaban a punto de dar comienzo en Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

-

Un joven reportero terminaba de instalar la cámara de televisión sobre su tripie y hacía algunas pruebas para asegurarse de que dentro de la toma que pensaba hacer quedaran perfectamente bien en foco las banderas a media asta que ondeaban al viento de la mañana en la plaza de ceremonias de la Base Militar Macross. A pocos pasos de él, un hombre de más edad terminaba de hacer las conexiones necesarias para el micrófono que sostenía Louise Reau, corresponsal asignada a Ciudad Macross por la cadena SGN (Sistema Global de Noticias), quien se ocupaba en arreglar su cabello, revuelto por el aire de esa helada mañana invernal.

- Entramos al aire en 30 segundos. – El productor anunció, mirando una pequeña pantalla de televisión colocada cerca de la cámara y sosteniendo contra su oreja un audífono. - ¡Lou¿Estás lista?

- ¡Tan lista como este aire me deja estar!

- ¡Álvaro! – El productor se dirigió al hombre que acababa de terminar de instalar los cables del micrófono. – Toma la pantalla y cubre a Louise del viento por su izquierda… Jim¿está lista la cámara?

Álvaro ya estaba colocando la pantalla en su sitio para impedir que el aire le diera de lleno a Louise, mientras que Jim, aún encuadrando el enfoque de la cámara, simplemente respondió levantando su dedo pulgar.

- Estamos a diez segundos… nueve… ocho… siete… seis… cinco…

El resto de la cuenta regresiva lo hizo en silencio con sus dedos, mientras Louise se aseguraba de que el logotipo de la SGN en el micrófono estuviera de frente a la cámara. Cuando el conteo llegó a cero, Paul el productor bajó su mano de golpe indicándole a Louise que estaba al aire.

- Muchas gracias, Julio. – La corresponsal habló, dirigiéndose obviamente al conductor del noticiero que le había dado entrada a su segmento. – El ambiente en Ciudad Macross en esta helada mañana de enero se siente cálido a pesar de la naturaleza de las ceremonias que han comenzado a llevarse a cabo desde hace unos minutos.

La reportera señaló a las banderas a media asta que ondeaban detrás de ella.

- Hace unos minutos se llevó a cabo un acto cívico en esta misma plaza de la Base Macross, en el cual las banderas del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, de la RDF y de Ciudad Macross se elevaron a media asta como una manera de honrar y recordar el sacrificio llevado a cabo por los militares que hace un año exactamente murieron en este mismo sitio, bajo el fuego enemigo de Khyron en lo que constituyó la última batalla de la Guerra Espacial. En el acto estuvieron presentes los altos mandos de las Fuerzas de Defensa, encabezados por la almirante Elizabeth Hayes, quien se nos informa estará presente en todos y cada uno de los actos protocolarios que se llevarán a cabo a lo largo del día.

Louise miró la pantalla de televisión que estaba dentro de su campo visual y se dio cuenta de que se estaban transmitiendo algunas imágenes del acto oficial. En esos momentos la imagen en pantalla era una toma bastante buena en la que se veía a la almirante Hayes, haciendo un impecable saludo militar mientras la bandera de la RDF era izada a media asta.

- Dentro de los protocolos militares que se han preparado para las ceremonias del día, se tienen programado que estas mismas banderas, al igual que todas las de la ciudad, sean izadas a toda asta tras las ceremonias que se llevarán a cabo a las tres de la tarde… al momento exacto del impacto final.

La corresponsal se llevó la mano a la oreja, para poder escuchar mejor la pregunta que el conductor del noticiero le estaba haciendo desde el estudio y después asintió antes de contestar.

- Así es, Julio… la siguiente ceremonia está programada para las 10 de la mañana en el cementerio militar de la ciudad, en donde se develará la Tumba del Soldado Desconocido. Se nos ha informado que la oficina de Relaciones Públicas de la RDF dará una conferencia de prensa en unos minutos, aunque no sabría informarte quien estará al frente de las cámaras… estamos esperando que sea la misma almirante Hayes, pero dado lo apretado de la agenda del día, no lo considero muy probable. De cualquier forma estaremos presentes para informar oportunamente a nuestros televidentes sobre lo que sea dicho en esa conferencia.

Louise Reau volvió a llevarse la mano al audífono que tenía en el oído, el _garbancito_, como se le conocía en la jerga del medio televisivo y volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

- Hace unos minutos logramos hablar con el concejal Fernando Alcedo, representante ante el GTU de la sureña región de Nueva Guadiana, quien es la jurisdicción que más recientemente se unió al GTU hace apenas tres semanas. Le preguntamos sobre el incidente que ocurrió está mañana en el poblado de Bélfor, perteneciente a dicha región y si nos permites Julio, tenemos el reporte.

Paul, el productor, hizo algunos movimientos en el equipo que tenía en la camioneta cercana, desde donde se transmitía la señal, y el breve reporte, grabado y editado tan solo unos minutos atrás, comenzó a correr en pantalla, ante la mirada atenta de la corresponsal, que se mantenía lista para volver al aire en el momento en que aquel breve reportaje terminara.

El incidente al que hacían mención había ocurrido esa misma mañana en Bélfor, un pequeño poblado sureño en donde un grupo de medio centenar del muchachos de las llamadas Juventudes Pacifistas, habían irrumpido violentamente en la ceremonia con la que el gobierno civil de la pequeña ciudad honraba a los militares caídos en la guerra.

Pero al parecer el alcalde de dicho pueblo no había estado dispuesto a permitir dicha interrupción… sobre todo por el hecho de que él mismo había perdido a un hijo en la guerra… un joven marino que había estado asignado al portaviones Epimetheus, hermano del Prometheus y que había servido bajo las órdenes del capitán Alfonso Medrano, quien ahora era miembro del Consejo para los Asuntos Militares y de Seguridad del GTU.

El alcalde de Bélfor había ordenado que las fuerzas públicas de la ciudad aplacaran la manifestación y los policías se habían ocupado de diseminar a los revoltosos e incluso habían tomado prisioneros a una docena de ellos.

Cuando Louise Rhein había entrevistado al concejal Fernando Alcedo sobre ese sonado incidente ocurrido en su región, él había respaldado las acciones tomadas por los munícipes de Bélfor.

- Es un día para recordar a nuestros héroes… a nuestros muertos. No podemos ni vamos a permitir que esos grupos pacifistas, que para mí no son más que un grupo de renegados buscando publicidad, empañen lo que debe de ser un día de reflexión y agradecimiento. Todos perdimos seres queridos en la guerra… y esos hombres y mujeres militares que murieron eran hijos de alguien, eran hermanos de alguien, eran padres de alguien, esposos de alguien… tan solo por respeto a su sacrificio y a sus familias pienso que los pacifistas deberían de abstenerse de lanzar sus consignas el día de hoy y pensaran que si están aquí es gracias a que los militares actuaron de manera rápida y eficiente contra un enemigo que sobrepasaba nuestras fuerzas.

Después de que la imagen del concejero Alcedo fue reemplazada en pantalla por la de Louise Rhein, ella asintió y continuó con su informe, mientras miraba a una hoja de papel con el logotipo del GTU que sostenía en la mano.

- De acuerdo a un comunicado que recibimos por parte del departamento de Comunicación Social del GTU tras recibirse noticias del incidente en Bélfor, así como el día 3 de enero ha sido designado como el Día de la Remembranza para recordar y honrar a los militares caídos en cumplimiento del deber, el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida designará a partir de este año el día 11 de febrero, al cumplirse tres años de la Lluvia de la Muerte que diezmó a la población del planeta, como un día para honrar la memoria de los civiles caídos durante la Guerra Espacial… se hablaba del _Día del Recuerdo_, aunque todavía no sabemos si ese será el nombre oficial de dicha celebración.

Louise Rhein guardó silencio y asintió con la cabeza, mientras escuchaba lo que el conductor del noticiero le comunicaba desde el estudio. Finalmente miró a la cámara otra vez y sonrió.

- ¡Por supuesto, Julio! Estaremos pendientes y seguiremos reportando… soy Louise Rhein para el Sistema Global de Noticias desde Ciudad Macross.

La reportera guardó silencio y el productor dio la orden de "corte". Mientras el camarógrafo y el ayudante se apresuraban a desinstalar el equipo para trasladarse a la siguiente locación, Louise dejó a un lado el micrófono y el apuntador para después tomar su abrigo y colocárselo encima.

- ¿Todo en orden? – Le preguntó a Paul, su productor.

- Todo en orden, preciosa… pero tenemos pocos minutos para llegar a la conferencia de prensa y de ahí trasladarnos al cementerio militar. La siguiente ceremonia está programada para las 10 de la mañana y maldita sea esa puntualidad militar.

Louise asintió con la cabeza y entró a la camioneta. Miró por la ventana y suspiró profundamente… era increíble pensar que, apenas terminada la guerra contra los zentraedis, los seres humanos estuvieran encontrando nuevos motivos para pelear entre ellos.

Quizás los rumores fueran ciertos y la estructura genética de humanos y zentraedis tuviera mucho más similitudes que solamente el ADN… quizás los humanos también tenían esos genes en su sistema; los genes que los hacían inclinarse a la guerra aún en esos tiempos en los que todos los esfuerzos deberían de dirigirse hacia la paz.

-

* * *

-

En el cementerio militar de Ciudad Macross, las ceremonias correspondientes a la revelación de la Tumba del Soldado Desconocido habían comenzado con una exactitud cronométrica.

La urna que contenía las reliquias de algunos soldados que jamás habían sido identificados y que correspondían a diferentes batallas de la Guerra Espacial fueron escoltados por una Guardia de Honor desde la capilla ecuménica de la Base Macross hasta el cementerio.

A su paso por las calles de la ciudad, resguardadas por un contingente de vehículos militares y acompañadas por la guardia a pie de una compañía de cadetes ataviados con sus uniformes de gala, los habitantes de la ciudad habían formado una valla.

Al paso de la urna, las calles de la ciudad se habían cubierto con una alfombra de flores que los pobladores de Ciudad Macross espontáneamente habían comenzado a arrojar al paso del contingente. Aquello en sí era algo bastante memorable, considerando que no era asunto fácil conseguir tal cantidad de flores en un mundo post-apocalíptico y mucho menos a principios de enero.

Quienes no habían podido conseguir flores naturales, habían tomado sus providencias haciendo ramos de flores de papel. Había, cerca del parque de la ciudad, un grupo de Scouts que diligentemente repartían millares de esas flores de papel entre las personas.

Cuando la Guardia de Honor pasó frente al parque, se hizo un respetuoso silencio y los Scouts, que habían tomado por cuenta propia el formar una valla de honor ahí mismo, saludaron en posición de firmes al cortejo, mientras se levantaban tres dedos de su mano derecha a la altura de su sien, presentando sus más respetuosos saludos al contingente que custodiaba la urna con las reliquias.

Otras personas habían decidido llevar globos a la ceremonia, por lo que era común ver a los lados de las calles a muchos de los habitantes de la ciudad con globos en sus manos, sobre todo en color blanco y rojo, los colores reglamentarios de la RDF.

En el cementerio militar, en el podio de honor, los oficiales de más rango de las Fuerzas de Defensa ya esperaban el arribo del Cortejo de Honor. En medio de todos ellos, Lisa Hayes, impasible y parsimoniosa como siempre, era la perfecta estampa de un oficial militar: elegante, formal, llena de dignidad e irradiando una calma y una seguridad en su mirada y en sus movimientos que la convertían en el modelo de lo que todo oficial de la RDF aspiraba a ser: un militar en todo el sentido de la palabra.

A su lado el general Rick Hunter hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por conservar la calma y controlar su nerviosismo. Durante los últimos cinco minutos, en su mente había estado repasando una y otra vez el discurso que tendría que pronunciar en unos minutos… había preparado unas breves palabras, pero se sentía un poco temeroso al pensar que la emoción lo podría traicionar.

Sin embargo le bastó para mirar a Lisa para recordar lo fuerte que ella siempre se había conducido frente a esas ceremonias… incluso el año anterior, cuando tuvo que presidir las ceremonias fúnebres de sus compañeros de armas.

Rick fue sacado de sus meditaciones cuando sintió la mano pequeña, suave y tibia de Lisa buscar la suya para darle un apretoncito cariñoso. Él la sostuvo con fuerza y miró a la almirante que, a su lado, seguía con la mirada fija en el contingente que ya cruzaba las puertas del cementerio militar y se dirigía a ellos.

El piloto sabía que ella estaba buscando fuerza y entereza en él… después de todo y después de tantos años, al fin ella tendría una tumba sobre la cual recordar a su padre. Rick recordó que algunas reliquias recuperadas de la Base Alaska también se habían incluido en la urna.

En ese momento todos los ahí presentes sintieron un estremecimiento que les recorrió el cuerpo cuando, desde algún sitio fuera de la vista de ellos, la Banda de Música de la Academia Militar comenzó a interpretar de manera ceremoniosa y cargada de emoción, los acordes del _Toque de Vuelta a Casa_.

Rick apretó la mano de Lisa aún con más fuerza cuando se percató de que los ojos de ella de pronto se habían llenado de lágrimas. Ella agradeció aquel gesto masajeando suavemente la mano de su piloto con su dedo pulgar.

Aún debajo de su gorra de guarnición, el cabello de Lisa se movía con el suave viento que venía del norte y que calaba hasta los huesos. Rick no podía dejar de mirarla de soslayo. De pronto una lágrima rebelde escapó de los ojos de la almirante y fue inmediatamente barrida por el viento.

Aquello hizo que el piloto sintiera una punzada fuerte y dolorosa en su corazón… esa escena le había recordado demasiado a esa otra que había ocurrido hacía ya un año… esa mañana en que Lisa se había ido a despedir de él y a confesarle lo que él jamás había tenido el valor de confesarle a ella: que lo amaba.

El joven general Hunter bajó la cabeza y suspiró profundamente. Ese día había estado cargado de emociones encontradas y de sentimientos indefinibles. Por un lado la desesperación y la incertidumbre de pensar que estaba a punto de perder a Lisa… de perderla para siempre. El gozo y la alegría al saber, finalmente, que ella compartía sus sentimientos… esos sentimientos que nunca, hasta ese momento, él se había atrevido convertir en una frase coherente… en una declaración de amor.

Recordó la rabia, la impotencia, el dolor y la miseria que sintió al creer que justo cuando había tenido el valor de reconocer sus sentimientos por Lisa, ella podría haber muerto… varias veces en un solo día. Recordó el alivio que sintió al encontrarla viva… y esa alegría inmensurable que experimentó al pensar que ya jamás estaría solo… que hasta el último día de su vida ella estaría a su lado. Porque ese día, a la sombra del destruido SDF-1, él se había prometido que jamás se alejaría de Lisa, que jamás la abandonaría ni la dejaría sola… que ella jamás volvería a sufrir. Al menos no por causa de él.

Los pensamientos de Rick fueron interrumpidos cuando el vehículo que llevaba la urna con las reliquias se detuvo frente a la monumental Tumba del Soldado Desconocido. El _Toque de Vuelta a Casa_ había terminado y ahí, en el silencio que le siguió y mientras los jóvenes cadetes que componían la Guardia de Honor se colocaban en posición, formando una valla que iba desde el vehículo hasta el monumento, en una colina cercana una compañía de fusileros del ejército comenzaron a lanzar las 21 salvas rituales, en honor a sus compañeros caídos durante los tres años de la Guerra Espacial.

Cuatro cadetes se acercaron al vehículo y bajaron con gran respeto y devoción la urna, del tamaño de un féretro y tallada en maderas finas, que contenía las reliquias y que estaba cubierta con la bandera de las Fuerzas de Defensa. Con gran ceremonia los cadetes condujeron aquella urna hasta el monumento.

A su paso se dio la orden de saludar, orden que fue inmediatamente cumplida por todos los militares ahí presentes. La urna fue colocada en el nicho que para ellos se había preparado, el cual fue cerrado y sellado por los mismos cadetes, quienes presentaron sus más formales saludos ante aquel monumento antes de alejarse de ahí.

Era el momento en el que la almirante Hayes debía encender al fuego perpetuo y así lo hizo. Mientras la Banda de Música de la Academia Militar comenzaba a tocar los acordes marciales y llenos de orgullo de una marcha militar llamada "_Los héroes nunca mueren_", el general Hunter escoltó a la almirante hasta un lugar en donde estaba colocado un prisma, mismo que había sido tallado con uno de los cristales recuperados del SDF-1.

Casi como si el fiero invierno de Ciudad Macross hubiera decidido hacer su parte para honrar a los héroes y participar de aquella ceremonia, en esos momentos el sol había asomado majestuosamente detrás de algunas nubes, permitiendo que con sus rayos se encendiera aquel fuego que habría de arder eternamente desde ese día y para siempre jamás en la tumba a todos aquellos que habían hecho el sacrificio supremo de un soldado: morir sin dejar tras de sí ni siquiera una tumba para honrar su memoria.

Los rayos del sol fueron capturados por el prisma y convertidos en un reflejo multicolor al momento en que la luz se descompuso en un espectro de tonalidades. La almirante Hayes guió aquel haz de luz hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba un pequeño pebetero con algo de yesca. Le tomó un par de minutos, pero finalmente el fuego encendió, tímidamente al principio para comenzar a arder con más fuerza mientras los segundos transcurrían.

La almirante tomó el pebetero en sus manos y se aproximó a un grupo de niños pequeños que se habían acercado a ella. Eran tres niños y tres niñas, todos hijos de soldados que habían muerto durante la guerra… todos ellos soldados desconocidos. Lisa entregó el pequeño recipiente que contenía el fuego a aquellos pequeños, quienes lo recibieron con gran orgullo, respeto y profunda reverencia.

La almirante, en un gesto que salía completamente del protocolo, se inclinó para besar suavemente a aquellos chiquitos en el frente, uno a uno, como una manera de honrar ese sacrificio que ellos mismos habían hecho al perder a sus padres o a sus madres.

Los niños llevaron el pebetero hasta el frente del monumento, en donde un pebetero mucho mayor esperaba para ser encendido… y no volverse a apagar nunca más.

Los mismos cadetes que habían colocado la urna en su sitio, custodiaban el pebetero, atentos al momento en que fuera encendido y cuidadosos de que los niños no fueran a sufrir ningún accidente en el proceso. Pero ningún contratiempo sucedió… los niños encendieron el Fuego Eterno en el monumento justo en el momento en que las últimas notas de aquella hermosa marcha militar se escuchaban y quedaban flotando en el ambiente que, en esos momentos, parecía cargado de electricidad.

Fue entonces que el General Hunter dio un paso al frente para dirigirse al podio que se había colocado para que él pronunciara su discurso. Cuando pasó al lado de Lisa, ella le sonrió suavemente y le puso una mano en el hombro, dándole un apretoncito cariñoso para asegurarle de que todo iría bien. El asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa que en nada podía compararse con el orgullo incontenible que brillaba en los ojos de él en esos momentos.

Rick Hunter tomó su puesto detrás del atril, decorado con el escudo de la RDF y acomodó el micrófono para que quedara a la altura indicada. Miró a todos los ahí presentes: militares y familias que se habían reunido en el cementerio para acompañar a sus héroes en esa ceremonia, para luego tomar aire en los pulmones para darse fuerzas y comenzar a hablar.

Sus ojos se encontraron momentáneamente con los de Lisa, que lo observaban con una mezcla de admiración y orgullo y eso fue todo lo que el piloto necesitó para sentir que todo iba a salir bien. Ella asintió levemente y el joven general de la RDF comenzó a hablar:

- No quiero que hoy sea un día de tristeza. – El general Hunter comenzó. – Porque ellos no lo hubieran querido así… debe de ser un día de orgullo; un día para hacer un alto en el camino y recordarlos… a todos ellos, a cada uno de ellos. Agradecerles por lo que estuvieron dispuestos a hacer por nosotros, los que quedamos vivos para proseguir con la misión… y asegurarles que su sacrificio no fue en vano. El legado que ellos nos dejaron es el mismo que nosotros habremos de pasar a las generaciones por venir…

Rick hizo una pausa y miró hacia el monumento que ahora contenía las reliquias del Soldado Desconocido.

- Hoy es un día para recordar y honrar la memoria de quienes murieron en la guerra; esos compañeros de armas que murieron luchando hasta su último aliento en la tierra, en el mar y en el espacio… pocas familias no fueron tocadas por los eventos de la guerra. La mayoría de nosotros perdimos a un padre, a una madre, a un hijo, a una hija, a un hermano o hermana… a algún amigo en esta guerra. Muchos de ellos murieron en el anonimato, sin dejar siquiera una tumba en la cual pudiéramos honrar su memoria… es por eso que hoy tenemos aquí éste monumento, como homenaje póstumo y eterno a todos ellos.

El piloto pasó saliva y miró una vez más hacia el monumento. No quería alargar más aquel discurso pues él no era bueno para eso y además porque quería dedicar tiempo a lo que realmente importaba en aquella ceremonia: la lectura de los nombres de todos aquellos que habían caído en servicio en el SDF-1 o en Ciudad Macross. Así que finalmente terminó su discurso con unas palabras sencillas y sinceras que sin embargo llegaron al corazón de todos los ahí presentes.

- A partir de hoy tenemos aquí un monumento, un lugar en donde venir a rendirle homenaje a esas personas especiales que murieron en la guerra y a quienes antes no habíamos podido ir a presentarles nuestros respetos. Hoy tenemos aquí un lugar para recordarlos y honrarlos a todos ellos… las reliquias que hoy depositamos en este mausoleo, no sabemos de quienes son, pero sabemos que son de nuestros compañeros de armas caídos… son todos ellos… son uno de nosotros. – Rick guardó un momentáneo silencio para terminar: - Ahora están en casa, hermanos.

El general Hunter dio un paso atrás y mientras las primeras notas de una nueva marcha militar comenzaban a escucharse en el cementerio, él se cuadró formalmente ante la urna que contenía las reliquias y le hizo un impecable saludo militar. Detrás de él, todos los miembros de las Fuerzas de Defensa que estaban reunidos en aquel sitio, imitaron su ejemplo, saludando a sus compañeros de armas caídos con todo el honor y el respeto que se merecían.

Rick Hunter dio un paso atrás y mientras un teniente comandante del Escuadrón Arce de la RDF se adelantaba al podio para comenzar a leer en riguroso orden alfabético, los nombres y rangos de los caídos, el piloto sintió como la mano de Lisa buscaba la suya y sus dedos se entrelazaban. La voz suave de ella susurró en su oído, mientras su aliento tibio le provocaba cosquillas en el cuello:

- Fue hermoso, amor.

- Fue algo corto… estaba un poco nervioso.

- ¡Fue muy bueno, Rick! Muy emotivo…

Muchas familias se estaban acercando ya al mausoleo a colocar sus ofrendas florales en orden y en silencio. Nadie lloraba… antes bien, en los ojos de todos podía verse un profundo orgullo y la satisfacción y alegría de tener a un ser querido de regreso en casa.

Rick y Lisa se alejaron del centro de aquel escenario, para dejar más espacio para que la gente se moviera. En silencio, hombro con hombro y tomados de la mano, permanecieron la lado del sendero, no muy lejos del monumento, escuchando con respeto los nombres que se estaban leyendo… los nombres de quienes habían muerto en servicio en el SDF-1 durante la guerra… los nombres de sus compañeros, de sus hermanos… los mismos nombres que se habían inscrito en el Muro del Recuerdo en el Jardín de los Héroes que más tarde se inauguraría en la ribera del Lago Gloval.

El sonido del aleteo de una parvada de pájaros levantando el vuelo hizo que los dos jóvenes militares elevaran sus ojos al cielo. En esos momentos cientos de globos blancos y rojos pasaban por encima de sus cabezas. Era la manera en como Ciudad Macross recordaba y honraba a sus hijos que heroicamente habían caído en cumplimiento del deber.

Aquel día, un año después del final de la guerra, finalmente todos los hombres y mujeres que habían entregado sus vidas en defensa de su Tierra tenían una tumba… finalmente todos ellos habían regresado a casa.

-

* * *

-

Después de las ceremonias que se habían llevado a cabo durante toda la mañana en Ciudad Macross, los militares se dieron un tiempo para ir a comer algo al comedor de oficiales de la base militar. El ambiente durante aquella comida había sido formal, protocolario y cargado de un profundo sentimiento de reflexión y de orgullo.

En todas las mesas las conversaciones imperantes habían sido anécdotas y recuerdos de los días de la guerra, de los compañeros que se habían ido y de las vivencias que habían tenido la oportunidad de compartir con ellos.

En esos momentos parecía que no existían rangos. Nadie les asignó mesas y nadie les pidió que se sentaran de acuerdo a su rango o status dentro de las Fuerzas de Defensa. Los asistentes a esa comida simplemente decidieron compartir los alimentos como lo que realmente eran: un grupo de personas orgullosas de servir bajo el escudo de la RDF.

En la mesa que la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter compartían con los Sterling, con Kelly y con el general Martín, la conversación había girado en torno a los amigos que les habían precedido en la eternidad. Lisa, Rick y Max recordaron a Roy Fokker y sus locuras. Rick en particular rememoró muchos de los buenos recuerdos que tenía de su hermano mayor, de la época en que Roy lo había enseñado a volar y de sus primeros pasos dentro de las fuerzas de defensa, siempre bajo la guía y dirección de quien había sido su mentor.

Max tuvo sus propias experiencias que aportar sobre esa leyenda que había sido Roy Fokker. Después de todo a él le había tocado el honor de volar al lado de Roy en la última misión que éste había cumplido.

Pero los recuerdos de Max se desviaron un poco para recordar a quien había sido mucho más que su amigo… había sido su propio hermano: Ben Dixon. Después de todo Max había pasado la mayor parte de su niñez y adolescencia con la familia de Ben, siendo un huérfano como él lo era. Rick y Lisa recordaron el carácter alegre, optimista y amable de aquel "_grandulón con alma de niño_", como Rick lo había llamado.

Después la conversación giró hacia el famoso Trío Terrible, lo que arrancó más de una sonrisa entre los comensales. Fue Miriya quien finalmente trajo a colación los nombres de Claudia Grant y Henry Gloval. Ella, como refugiada zentraedi en la nave, había sido con quienes había tenido más oportunidad de convivir.

La muerte, dentro de su cultura, era vista simplemente como un mal necesario en los esfuerzos de la guerra. Para los zentraedis nadie era imprescindible… todos eran reemplazables. El concepto de la muerte y los homenajes rendidos a los caídos en combate había sido algo nuevo para la curtida guerrera Meltrán… un concepto que por alguna razón parecía haber tocado las fibras más sensibles de su alma.

Aquel día Miriya se notaba particularmente conmovida y dispuesta a participar en lo que fuera necesario para hacer de aquel día algo memorable, al grado de que ella había solicitado expresamente ser el piloto que volara en el Escuadrón de Honor representando al 11° Escuadrón Aeroespacial Skull.

El viejo general Martín les contó sobre su hijo, al cuál también había perdido durante la guerra. Pero fue precisamente él, el General de División retirado de las Fuerzas de Defensa Daniel Martín el que asentó el colofón de aquella conversación al decirles lo orgulloso que él se sentía de todos ellos y que sabía que las Fuerzas de Defensa del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida tenían un futuro brillante al estar en manos de personas tan comprometidas como lo eran ellos. Oficiales militares de cepa pura, herederos del legado de los grandes héroes de la Guerra Espacial.

El mundo esperaba mucho de ellos, la humanidad entera los necesitaba y él sabía que ellos no los iban a defraudar. Ellos serían la generación que escribiría, sin duda alguna, las páginas más brillantes de la historia de las Fuerzas de Defensa.

-

* * *

-

Después de la comida, siendo las 1435 horas, una caravana de vehículos de transporte militar salieron de la Base Macross tomando el Boulevard del Lago para dirigirse a un pequeño jardín en la ribera del mismo. Era un jardín en cuyo centro se elevaba una escultura que aún estaba cubierta con un lienzo blanco.

A la almirante Hayes, quien miraba por la ventanilla de la limosina oficial que la transportaba a ella y a sus oficiales más cercanos, le sorprendió el darse cuenta de que parecería que todos los habitantes de la ciudad se habían volcado al malecón alrededor del Gloval. Las calles estaban abarrotadas y les tomó más tiempo del pensado el llegar al Jardín de los Héroes. Jamás nadie pensó que habría tal concurrencia de personas a dicha ceremonia, la más importante del día.

Rick, quien mantenía la mano de Lisa firmemente sostenida en la suya sobre su regazo, no pudo menos que compartir la sorpresa de su esposa, mientras que con su mano libre masajeaba levemente la base del cuello de Lisa, tratando de relajarla un poco y asegurarle que todo saldría bien.

- ¡Es hora! – Rick anunció cuando la limosina finalmente se detuvo. – Son las 1451 horas y la ceremonia debe de comenzar a las 1500 horas en punto. Vamos a buen tiempo.

Mientras él ayudaba a la almirante Hayes a salir de la limosina, ella lo miró a los ojos con una mirada profunda que denotaba una certeza absoluta de que todo estaba saliendo bien, un agradecimiento infinito al saber que había sido él quien se había asegurado de que todo fuera así, pero a la vez Rick podía ver que Lisa estaba nerviosa. Y no era para menos… a ella le correspondía la responsabilidad, pero a la vez el honor y privilegio de dar el último discurso del día… y de dirigir la ceremonia que constituía el elemento central de aquel Día de la Remembranza; ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo justo en el momento en el que, hacía un año, el crucero de Khyron había impactado el SDF-1.

- ¡Hey! – Rick se dio un momento para reconfortar a Lisa una vez que estuvieron fuera de la limosina. - ¡Todo va a salir bien, amor¿Cómo te sientes?

- Estoy bien, Rick. – Lisa le sonrió. – Ahora estoy bien.

- Yo voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo. – Rick le puso una mano sobre el hombro y con la otra la tomó por la barbilla para hacer que ella lo mirara a los ojos. – No estás sola… yo te cubro, bonita.

- Gracias, Rick. – Respondió ella con sinceridad y amor. – Por todo…

- ¡No tienes nada que agradecer! – El piloto sonrió con ternura. – Ahora… ¿Qué te parece si me das un besito y comenzamos?

Lisa sonrió sin poder… sin querer evitarlo e hizo lo que su piloto le pedía. Se paró de puntitas y le plantó un beso suave, tierno e inocente a su general favorito en los labios. Él le sonrió y la besó en la frente. Enseguida le ofreció su brazo y haciendo gala de una formal caballerosidad la condujo al podio frente al monumento velado, en donde ya solo hacía falta que la almirante Elizabeth Hayes hiciera acto de presencia para que, a las 1500 horas en punto, la ceremonia diera inicio.

Lisa tomó su lugar en el _presidium_ de honor y mientras el maestro de ceremonias tomaba la palabra para explicar que aquel lugar, a partir de ese momento, quedaría inaugurado como el Jardín de los Héroes, dedicado a todos los que habían muerto sirviendo en el SDF-1 durante la Guerra Espacial.

La almirante levantó su mirada para clavarla en la imponente figura del SDF-1, la nave insignia del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida durante la guerra… el símbolo de supervivencia de la raza humana y para ella, en particular, un hogar en donde había pasado momentos inolvidables de su vida… no todos ellos memorables ni todos ellos buenos… pero todos ellos habían sido momentos que la habían hecho madurar y convertirse en la mujer que ahora era.

Detrás de ellos las banderas ondeaban a media asta. El cielo se había despejado un poco, pero aún había nubes grises sobre ellos, anticipando una posible nevada más tarde en el día… tal y como había sucedido el año anterior. Tan absorta estaba ella en sus pensamientos que Rick tuvo de darle un suave apretoncito en la mano cuando el maestro de ceremonias solicitó la presencia de la almirante Hayes para que dirigiera algunas palabras a los ahí reunidos antes de develar el monumento.

Lisa respiró profundamente y avanzó con paso firme y resuelto hasta quedar frente al micrófono. Si estaba nerviosa, no lo demostró. Aunque tampoco pudo ocultar la innegable emoción que en esos momentos la embargaba. Era notoria en sus ojos y en la manera en como su rostro adquirió un semblante orgulloso y noble al momento en que comenzó a hablar con voz firme, modulada pero a la vez llena de orgullo.

- _"A Dios y al soldado adoramos, en tiempos de peligro, no antes… cuando el peligro ha pasado y las cosas retoman su curso, Dios es olvidado y el soldado menospreciado"._ Es una cita de Rudyard Kipling que creo que expresa muy bien lo que muchos de nosotros sentimos al estar aquí hoy, recordando a nuestros héroes. Mi padre solía decir que las batallas más arduas que un soldado tiene que luchar son aquellas que libra en tiempos de paz. Es entonces cuando un soldado debe demostrar su verdadero espíritu y su inquebrantable devoción al deber.

Lisa hizo una pausa para pasar su mirada por las personas ahí reunidas, militares y civiles… hombres, mujeres, niños de todas las edades. Todos estaban ahí para rendir un tributo de gratitud y cariño a sus soldados muertos… a sus héroes.

- Hoy estamos aquí porque sabemos una verdad innegable. Sabemos que las leyendas viven para siempre y que nuestros héroes, como las estrellas que brillan en las noches oscuras, estarán siempre ahí para marcarnos el rumbo y el camino… y su luz permanecerá hasta el final. Espero que hoy sea un día que signifique mucho más para todos nosotros que el simple hecho de llevar flores y banderitas a los cementerios y visitar los monumentos… que este día sea un día para recordar a nuestros compañeros de armas, esos con los que tuvimos el honor de servir… quienes se nos adelantaron un poco en el camino hacia la eternidad. Ellos entregaron su presente para que todos nosotros que estamos hoy aquí reunidos, tuviéramos un futuro que vivir… una vida que debemos de vivir día a día aprovechando cada momento, cada latido de nuestro corazón, cada instante y cada oportunidad. Se los debemos a ellos… es la mejor manera de honrar y agradecer su sacrificio.

La almirante Hayes hizo una nueva pausa. Sus ojos se clavaron en el reloj que se había colocado sobre el atril, para que ella pudiera llevar el tiempo correctamente. Aún le quedaban unos segundos y decidió aprovecharlos.

- Pero no podemos quedarnos atrás y solo pensar en nuestros muertos… debemos celebrar la vida y debemos también darnos cuenta de que hay héroes anónimos a nuestro alrededor. Yo estoy convencida de que cada hombre y cada mujer en servicio dentro de nuestras fuerzas de defensa son héroes… al ver los rostros de nuestros soldados, tan jóvenes y aún así poseedores de una sabiduría que parece más vieja que el tiempo, al ver en sus ojos el orgullo de quien está convencido de su misión y de su lucha, ese brillo orgulloso en sus ojos al saber que defiende lo que es correcto con su vida… cuando pienso que cada uno de nosotros, los militares, estamos listos y preparados para defender incluso a un perfecto extraño… que no estamos luchando por ideales vacíos e intangibles, sino por personas y proyectos reales, es cuando me convenzo de que no todos los héroes están muertos… y siento este orgullo profundo de pertenecer a algo tan noble y tan insigne como los son las Fuerzas de Defensa… y en honor que aquellos que cayeron y de aquellos que aún se elevan cada día—

La almirante Hayes ya no pudo continuar… no podría haberlo hecho aunque lo hubiera querido. Su voz se había quebrado por la emoción, pero nadie pareció notarlo… nadie excepto Rick que, en esos momentos se sentía tan orgulloso de ella como jamás lo había estado.

Pero toda la concurrencia había estallado en un atronador aplauso, justo en el momento en el que Lisa, tomando un cordón que un cadete le entregó, había develado la estatua a sus espaldas: una enorme y hermosa estatua dedicada a los héroes de la Guerra espacial y que era una composición que mostraba a un grupo de soldados de las Fuerzas de Defensa: un piloto en su traje completo de vuelo, una oficial de a bordo, un soldado con su traje de faena, un mecánico de hangar y una enfermera militar, todos mirando hacia el cielo y sobre ellos un VF1, otro de los héroes indiscutibles de la Guerra Espacial.

A los pies de aquel grupo escultórico estaba escrita la leyenda:

-

"_A los héroes de la Guerra Espacial 2009 – 2012"_

_-_

Y más abajo los versos del poema que el año anterior, durante las exequias de los caídos en el último ataque, la almirante Hayes había utilizado como apertura a su discurso:

-

"_Tiempo soy entre dos eternidades, antes de mí la eternidad… después de mi, la eternidad. – Pellicer."_

_-_

Y a ambos lados del monumento se levantaban dos enormes muros de mármol negro en donde, con letras de oro, estaban escritos los nombres de todos aquellos que habían caído en cumplimiento de su deber durante esos años de la guerra a bordo del SDF-1.

El sonido largo y sonoro de un toque militar con trompeta hizo que el silencio reinara en aquel sitio. En algún lugar alguien llamó a _atención_ y dio una orden de firmes que todos cumplieron de inmediato mientras que el maestro de ceremonias, con voz grave y solemne pedía a todos los ahí presentes que, siendo exactamente las 1521 horas, guardaran un minuto de silencio para honrar la memoria de todos aquellos que habían muerto en el ataque final de Khyron hacía un año… ataque que había marcado de una manera dolorosa el final de la guerra.

El silencio que se hizo entonces en aquel sitio fue impresionante. Miles de almas estaban reunidas en ese momento, en ese lugar y sin embargo lo único que se escuchaba era el viento sacudiendo las ramas de los árboles.

La almirante Hayes y el general Hunter, uno al lado del otro, miraban con reverencia y profunda devoción hacia el SDF-1. En los ojos de ambos brillaba el fuego del orgullo militar, del deber cumplido, de los compromisos libremente aceptados en nombre de aquellos que ya no estaban ahí para seguir adelante con aquella misión… ellos mantendrían vivo el legado de sus héroes y lo llevarían hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Ya no era tiempo de llorar por los que se habían ido, sino de trabajar por hacer del mundo un lugar como el que solía ser antes de que esa guerra acabara con todo. A ellos les había tocado ser los constructores de un nuevo mundo y en dicha empresa no habría un momento de descanso.

De pronto aquel silencio profundo fue interrumpido por el sonido lejano, pero cada vez más audible de los inconfundibles motores de unos cazas VF-1. Los habitantes de la Ciudad Macross habían aprendido a reconocer aquel sonido después de tantos años de estrecha convivencia con aquellos enormes guardianes de metal.

Las miradas de todos se elevaron al cielo para ver pasar sobre de ellos al Escuadrón de Honor conformado por un VF-1 de cada uno de los escuadrones que estaban en servicio en a RDF, así como los dos nuevos VF4 de los escuadrones que, dando un paso hacia el futuro, habían sido recientemente actualizados.

Y apenas los VF's habían cruzado sobre ellos cuando el Toque de Vuelta a Casa, el mismo que se había interpretado esa mañana en el cementerio militar de la ciudad, volvió a escucharse en aquel sitio, con todo su orgullo y con toda su ceremoniosa belleza.

Poco a poco las banderas que estaban en el Jardín de los Héroes, así como todas las de la ciudad, comenzaron a elevarse hasta quedar a toda asta. Esa era la manera en la que ellos recordaban a sus héroes: remontándose hacia el cielo y con el orgullo de ser militares al servicio de las Fuerzas de Defensa.

El general Hunter miró a la almirante Hayes, que sin que mediara ninguna orden de por medio, había hecho un saludo militar mientras las banderas eran izadas. Rick dio un paso al frente, para colocarse al lado de su almirante, su mejor amiga, su amor, su esposa y cumpliendo esa promesa que le había hecho de que él siempre estaría a su lado, se llevó la mano a la frente en un impecable y formal saludo militar, siguiendo el ejemplo de la almirante Hayes.

- En cada puesta de sol y en cada amanecer los recordaremos. – Lisa susurró, repitiendo las palabras de un viejo poema.

- Siempre los recordaremos. – Rick respondió emocionado.

Y con las ceremonias oficiales finalmente concluidas, el joven general Hunter se acercó a la almirante Hayes y le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros. Ella levantó su mirada para clavar sus ojos en los del piloto y le sonrió con amor mientras él se inclinaba para besarla en la frente.

No hubo necesidad de palabras… tal y como lo habían hecho hacía ya un año, mientras miles de personas se movían a su alrededor, ellos simplemente se quedaron de pie, abrazados frente al Lago Gloval y bajo la sombra protectora del SDF-1, mientras los primeros copos de nieve comenzaban a caer sobre Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

-

Aquella noche invernal era oscura, silenciosa y tan helada como lo habían sido todas últimamente. No había dejado de nevar desde esa tarde y una blanca capa cubría la ciudad, dándole una apariencia casi irreal bajo las luces del alumbrado público.

El general Rick Hunter, de pie ante la ventana, se entretenía en trazar algunas figuras abstractas en el empañado cristal mientras miraba al exterior. Estaba sumido en profundas cavilaciones y tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó que una figura pequeña se acercaba lentamente y sin hacer ruido. Solo se percató de ello cuando sintió que las manos de Lisa se deslizaban alrededor de su cintura para abrazarlo estrechamente y recargar su mejilla en su espalda.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick susurró, al tiempo que sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Todo bien, amor?

- Todo en orden. – Lisa respondió, frotando su mejilla contra la espalda de su piloto mimosamente, mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por su pecho.

- ¿Qué dijo el general Martín?

- Nos espera en una semana en Ciudad Monumento. – Lisa le informó, sobre la llamada telefónica que la había mantenido ocupada. – Mañana mismo, en cuanto llegué a su oficina me enviará los protocolos de la sesión solemne del pleno del consejo del GTU.

- ¡Eso se escucha impresionante! – Rick atrapó la mano de Lisa y la besó. – Rendir tu informe de actividades ante el pleno del GTU y todo… - El piloto lanzó un silbido largo. - ¡De solo pensarlo yo me puse nervioso!

- Estaré bien. – Lisa sonrió y besó a su esposo en el cuello, justo debajo de su oreja derecha, haciéndolo estremecerse. – Además el reporte anual de actividades está listo, le estoy dando la última revisión. Todo saldrá bien, amor… todos hemos hecho un buen trabajo a lo largo del año y no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos.

- ¡Un año! – Rick suspiró, sin dejar de ver por la ventana. - ¡Parece que fue ayer!

- Lo sé… - Lisa susurró. – Pero sobrevivimos al primer año, amor… ahora me siento mucho más segura de lo que me sentía hace un año. Al menos ahora tengo una vaga y remota idea de lo que estoy haciendo.

- ¡No digas mentiras, Hayes! – Rick se dio la media vuelta para tocar traviesamente la punta de la nariz de Lisa. – Tú sabes _exactamente_ lo que estás haciendo… y nadie lo podría hacer tan bien como tú.

Lisa guardó silencio durante un par de minutos, sin apartar su mirada de esos ojos azules que simplemente la hacían perder la razón y cualquier noción de tiempo o de espacio. Los ojos del hombre al que amaba.

- Gracias Rick. - Replicó finalmente. – Por confiar en mí… por creer en mí… por estar siempre a mi lado y por—por amarme.

- ¡Gracias a ti, amor! – El piloto le acarició el rostro. – Por ser tú y por estar conmigo. Gracias porque jamás te diste por vencida con ese piloto cabeza dura que yo era… gracias Lisa, lo digo en serio.

- De nada…

Lisa había susurrado esas palabras contra los labios del piloto justo antes de besarlo con ternura, con pasión y con tanto cariño, tanta necesidad y tanto amor que, como siempre sucedía, el joven general de la RDF sintió que terminaría por colapsar en el piso si no buscaba un punto de apoyo… el cual encontró precisamente en el abrazo que ella le estaba dando en esos momentos.

Cuando se separaron ambos se sonrieron y Lisa retomó la palabra, mientras le plantaba suaves besitos traviesos y fugaces a Rick en los labios.

- Tendremos que asistir a esa sesión plenaria y después de eso a la ceremonia de ascensos… pero una vez que hayamos terminado con todos los actos protocolarios, seré toda suya, general Hunter.

- El diez es jueves. – Rick hizo un rápido cálculo mental y le guiñó el ojo a Lisa. – Hmmm… podemos quedarnos por allá todo el fin de semana. ¿Qué te parece? Después de todo tenemos mucho que celebrar.

- ¡Tres meses de matrimonio! – Lisa sonrió embelesada. - ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, Rick? Es decir, hace un año… que tú y yo—

Ahora fue el turno de Rick de silenciarla con un beso para después hacer una seña hacia la sala, iluminada solamente con la luz de un hermoso fuego que ardía en la chimenea. Lisa sonrió radiantemente y el piloto la tomó de la mano para conducirla hasta el sofá frente al fuego.

- ¡Ven acá, hermosa! Vamos a entrar en calor… ¿Qué te parece?

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá y Lisa, sin apartar su mirada del fuego frente a ella, sonrió radiantemente y comentó:

- Siempre has sido muy bueno encendiendo el fuego, Rick.

- ¡No te imaginas cuanto, almirante! – El arrogante piloto le guiñó el ojo.

Lisa soltó una risita y subió los pies al sofá, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de su piloto, quien la sostenía con todo el cariño, el cuidado y el amor del mundo. Ella comenzó a besarlo en el cuello y el sonrió antes de comenzar a devolverle beso por beso.

- Créeme, general Hunter, creo que sé exactamente que tan bueno eres.

- Bueno, de todas maneras jamás me canso de demostrártelo, hermosa.

Lisa suspiró alegremente y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Rick, quien ya se había recostado en el sofá. El piloto abrazó a su esposa y recargó su mejilla en el cabello de Lisa, intoxicándose con su aroma. Casi como por reflejo, sus dedos comenzaron a enredarse en su cabello y a acariciarlo con ternura. Sus caricias comenzaron a bajar hasta los hombros de Lisa y de ahí a su espalda, provocando que ella dejara escapar un profundo suspiro de satisfacción y placer.

- Me gusta estar contigo, Rick. – Ella susurró contra su pecho. – Me gusta vivir cada día, cada hora y cada segundo a tu lado… me gustas tú y me gusta lo que tenemos entre nosotros.

- A mi también, amor. – El piloto sonrió adormiladamente. – No puedo imaginar mi vida de ninguna otra manera… no sin ti, Lisa… _no sin ti_.

- Hace un año las cosas se veían tan diferentes… yo me sentía tan diferente. No lo sé, Rick. Durante tanto tiempo me sentí tan sola… tan asustada y tan vulnerable…

- Lo sé, porque yo me sentía igual. – Rick hizo un gesto de fastidio al recordar aquellos sentimientos.

- ¿Y ahora? – Lisa preguntó levantándose levemente para mirarlo a los ojos.

El piloto sonrió y acarició el rostro de su esposa, dándose un tiempo para contemplarla con amor. La luz cálida producida por el fuego que ardía en la chimenea acentuaba sus rasgos finos y delicados haciéndola verse particularmente hermosa. Rick recorrió el contorno del rostro de Lisa con la yema de su dedo y después acarició sus labios, a lo que ella respondió con un besito cálido y travieso en ese dedo que le provocaba escalofríos.

- Ahora es diferente. – El piloto le respondió con una sonrisa de pura felicidad. – Ahora cada día es una aventura… a tu lado me siento seguro y protegido. Pero sobre todo sé que hay alguien a quien le importo… alguien que me ama… alguien que se interesa en mi, en lo que hago, en lo que pienso, en lo que siento… alguien a quien amo con todo el corazón, porque es la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo.

- ¿Alguien a quien yo conozca, piloto? – Respondió ella con una chispa traviesa brillándole en lo más profundo de sus ojos verdes.

- Es una almirante de las Fuerzas de Defensa. – Rick no apartaba sus ojos de los de ella ni dejaba de acariciarla con amor. – Una mujer deslumbrante con unos ojos verdes que simplemente te hacen perder la razón… una sonrisa que puede matarte de amor y de deseo… unas manos, - El piloto tomó una de las manos de Lisa y comenzó a besarle la punta de cada dedo. – Unas manos que hacen milagros… que tienen el poder de sanarme con solo posarse en mi piel… ¡Dios santo, Hayes! Estoy enamorado… estoy enamorado como jamás pensé que alguna vez lo estaría… ¡Te amo!

- Yo también estoy enamorada, Rick… - Lisa se movió para buscar sus labios con los de ella, plantándole una serie de besitos tiernos. – Enamorada de ti… de tu mirada… de tu sonrisa… - Se detuvo, lo miró a los ojos y se rió. – Enamorada de ese sentido del humor tan extraño que tienes…

- Como sea te hago reír. – Rick se encogió de hombros, sonriendo embelesado y sin poder apartar su mirada de los ojos de Lisa y sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro.

- Me haces reír… me haces rabiar… - Lisa seguía besándolo. – Me haces soñar… me haces sentirme la mujer más amada y más enamorada del mundo… Rick, a tu lado soy tan feliz…

- Yo también, hermosa… yo también soy muy feliz.

- ¿Qué crees que sea lo que este nuevo año nos depare, amor? – Lisa se recostó en su pecho y su mano comenzó a acariciarlo.

- Nuevos retos. – Rick respondió, clavando sus ojos en el fuego. – Mucho trabajo… muchos proyectos que realizar… responsabilidades…

- Me siento un poco más tranquila al pensar que ya comenzaremos a reestructurar las Fuerzas Armadas. – Lisa aceptó, trazando algunas figuras en el pecho de su piloto. – Ya una vez que se otorguen las promociones correspondientes comenzaremos con la transición. Aún será algo de trabajo para nosotros durante las etapas de transición, organización y consolidación pero… poco a poco las cosas irán saliendo.

- Lo importante es fortalecer la estructura interna de mandos. – Rick le respondió, besándola en la frente. - Y trabajar en la optimización de nuestras flotas. Yo creo que eso es prioritario… la modernización de nuestras unidades de tierra, aire, mar y las espaciales, por supuesto…

- La construcción de las nuevas bases militares… la organización de los mandos locales… la capacitación, adiestramiento y formación de nuestros oficiales y tropas.

- ¡Va a ser una empresa monumental! – Rick asintió, sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de Lisa. – Y eso es solo una pequeña parte del trabajo. Una vez que la rama espacial de las fuerzas de defensa, la SPACY haya sido estructurada bajo tu mando, será una prioridad el trabajar en el proyecto de migración espacial.

- Y crear un sistema de defensa en el espacio exterior para mantener una vigilancia constante sobre la Tierra… la ampliación de la Base Apolo en la Luna y comenzar con la construcción de la Base Stonehenge en Marte. – Lisa comentó, adormeciéndose en el abrazo de su esposo.

- Tan solo el trabajo en la SPACY será suficiente para mantenernos ocupados por años, amor. – Rick volvió a besarla en la frente. - ¿Cuáles serán nuestras atribuciones primarias una vez que las fuerzas espaciales sean legalmente constituidas?

- Bueno… - Lisa había comenzado a besar lánguida, casi distraídamente a Rick en el cuello. – Planear, conducir, desarrollar y evaluar operaciones espaciales… ejercer la jurisdicción espacial militar en nombre del GTU en el espacio exterior territorial… y en caso necesario efectuar operaciones de defensa exterior del planeta y coadyuvar con la seguridad interior… eso dentro del ramo de defensa.

- Y dentro del ramo del desarrollo tecnológico y científico… - Rick respondió con un suspiro, sonriendo al sentir aquellos besitos tiernos que Lisa le estaba prodigando. – La exploración y colonización espacial. Va a ser una misión que nos va a llevar una vida entera cumplir, amor…

- No me importa dedicar la vida entera a una misión de ese tipo, amor… mientras tú estés a mi lado.

Rick detuvo a Lisa, colocando sus dedos en la barbilla de su mujer para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos. Ella le sonrió con cariño innegable y adoración destilándole en la mirada. El piloto sonrió suavemente y la acercó para besarla en la punta de la nariz.

- Yo no voy a ningún lado… no sin ti, amor. A donde tú vayas, yo iré contigo… siempre.

- ¡Te amo, piloto! – Lisa susurró.

- El sentimiento, mi estimada almirante Hayes, es mutuo.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso profundo y cargado de amor, de pasión, de necesidad pero sobre todo de confianza y de seguridad. Ahora ellos se sentían seguros de enfrentar cualquier cosa que el destino tuviera preparada para ellos. Lo que fuera que la vida les tuviera reservado, ellos lo afrontarían con valor y con la seguridad que sentían al estar juntos. Ya no se concebían como dos personas separadas, ellos eran un equipo.

Aquel beso terminó cuando el piloto comenzó a reír suavemente contra los labios de la almirante, provocando que ella se separara de él y le lanzara una mirada asesina que sin embargo fue traicionada por la pequeña sonrisa divertida que apareció en sus labios.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Quiso saber Lisa. - ¡Demando una explicación!

- Nada, solo pensaba… - Rick seguía riéndose divertido, contemplando con ojos entrecerrados a la hermosa mujer que lo miraba con tanto cariño. – Me gustan estas reuniones de trabajo… son bastante placenteras. Supongo que eso es algo que no se puede decir todos los días sobre una reunión de trabajo.

- No, supongo que no. – Lisa sonrió. – Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, amor… me gusta que seas mi segundo al mando¿sabes?

- Bueno… - Rick la abrazó y la atrajo contra sí. – Cuando la SPACY esté organizada, si necesitas un jefe de Estado Mayor o algo…

- Déjame tu currículo con la teniente Hickson, piloto y lo consideraré.

Rick se rió y besó a Lisa en los labios. Ella le devolvió aquel beso con amor y cuando se separaron lo acarició en el rostro y se inclinó para besarlo en medio de los ojos en un gesto tan tierno que le arrancó al piloto un suspiro profundo e involuntario.

- Por lo demás… - Lisa siguió hablando. - ¿Qué crees que nos tenga deparado este nuevo año, en un terreno más personal?

- Amor… - Rick respondió sin pensarlo. – Mucho amor… muchas satisfacciones personales y de pareja… más amor… momentos divertidos e inolvidables al lado de la mujer a la que adoro… fines de semana románticos, algunas vacaciones en algún lugar tranquilo y quien sabe… quizás…

- ¿Qué cosa? – Lisa se rió al ver la mirada traviesa que había aparecido en los ojos de su piloto.

- No lo sé. – Rick se encogió de hombros y sonrió inocentemente. – Quizás una pequeña bendición que venga a completar nuestra familia. ¿Qué te parecería?

- ¡Nada en el mundo me haría más feliz! – Lisa respondió con una emoción incontenible en su voz y un brillo intenso en su mirada. – Tener un bebé… contigo.

- Lisa… - Los ojos del piloto adquirieron un brillo profundo pero su mirada se tornó seria y formal. - ¿Eres feliz… conmigo?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Rick Hunter? – Lisa entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó a su esposo una mirada acusadora. - ¡Amor, jamás en la vida había sido tan feliz! Dios… nunca pensé que llegaría a vivir todo lo que he vivido contigo… y lo que nos falta.

- ¡Y lo que nos falta! – El piloto asintió con una sonrisa. – Es solo que—a veces pienso… en días como hoy… muchos recuerdos vinieron a mi y… no todos ellos fueron agradables, yo—bueno, esos recuerdos del último día…

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo silenció con esa palabra que casi había sonado como una orden. - ¡Ya no importa, amor!

- Es solo que no quiero perderte, Lisa… no quiero perderte jamás.

- Y jamás lo harás, mi cielo.

- ¿Te hubieras ido? – Los ojos del piloto se habían humedecido y su voz sonó vacilante cuando preguntó aquello. – Aquel último día… ¿Me hubieras dejado, Lisa…?

- Rick… - Los ojos de Lisa, como contagiados por los del piloto, se anegaron con lágrimas. – Yo…

- ¡Yo no creo que lo hubieras hecho! – Respondió él a la defensiva. - ¡No lo hubieras podido hacer¿Y sabes por qué? Porque yo no te lo hubiera permitido, Lisa Hayes… yo estaba dispuesto a ponerme de rodillas y suplicarte por todo lo que es sagrado en el mundo que no me abandonaras… no quiero vivir sin ti… ¡Demonios, no podría vivir sin ti!

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo calmó, colocándole la mano sobre el pecho. - ¡Amor, escúchame! Yo… yo no hubiera podido hacerlo… yo jamás… jamás te voy a abandonar piloto, porque te amo demasiado… te amo más que a mi vida y siempre va a ser así.

- Yo me ocuparé de darte cada día una buena razón para amarme… voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacer que cada día te enamores un poquito más de mi, hermosa. ¡Dios santo, Lisa Hayes¡No tienes idea de cuánto te amo!

- Rick… - Lisa estaba tan emocionada que le costó trabajo ordenar algún pensamiento coherente, pero cuando lo hizo fue con esa naturalidad y ese espíritu travieso que Rick había llegado a adorar. – Yo también te amo, piloto… pero que eso no sea pretexto para olvidar que mañana el desayuno va por tu cuenta, Hunter.

- ¡A la orden, jefa! – Rick se rió. – Avena con miel y café con leche para mi almirante favorita. ¿Qué te parece?

- Hmmm… y esa es solo una de las muchas razones que me hacen amarte como te amo, Rick Hunter.

Él sonrió con ternura y decidió que eran suficientes palabras por una noche. El día había sido largo y lleno de actividades, de eventos y de mil cosas que hacer. Había sido un día muy emotivo y muy especial… un día que había marcado para todos en Ciudad Macross el fin de un ciclo. Era como si ese día, al rememorar a los que se habían ido, una época hubiera terminado y una nueva era hubiera comenzado.

Rick deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Lisa para luego abrazarla estrechamente contra su cuerpo. Ella no opuso resistencia; se recostó en el cuerpo fuerte, tibio y protector de su esposo y sonrió contra su pecho, mientras sentía como él la acariciaba en cada rincón que sus manos traviesas pudieran alcanzar.

Así era como la vida debía ser, Lisa pensó. Así era como ella siempre había soñado que su vida al lado de Rick Hunter sería… en esos momentos, en el silencio de la noche que era roto por el sonido del viento en el exterior y el crepitar de las candentes llamas de la chimenea, Lisa solo podía pensar que ese era el momento oportuno para elevar al cielo una plegaria de agradecimiento por todas las bendiciones que el cielo había derramado sobre ellos en el año que había seguido a la destrucción del SDF-1.

Era el momento de arrojar todos sus miedos, sus temores y sus inseguridades al fuego y dejar que sus corazones latieran libremente. Esa noche una nueva era estaba comenzando y ninguno de los dos se sentía atemorizado. No ahora que se tenían mutuamente y que sabían que jamás caminarían solos por el camino de la vida.

El primer año que habían pasado juntos había sido un viaje de descubrimiento. A partir de ese momento todo lo que estaba ante ellos sería una aventura que ambos vivirían juntos, tanto en su vida privada como en su vida profesional.

Los dos comenzaron a adormecerse en la calidez de su abrazo y arrullados por el ocasional crujido de la leña que ardía en la chimenea. Había pasado ya un año desde aquella fatídica noche que Rick Hunter había pasado en vela, cuidando a Lisa Hayes después de aquel ominoso día de fuego, destrucción y muerte. Aquella noche parecía tan lejana ahora… esa noche, un año después era un anoche llena de amor y de comprensión… llena de paz.

Mientras los dos lentamente comenzaban a entregarse a un muy merecido descanso, ambos podían escuchar esa melodía silenciosa que parecía fluir desde lo más profundo de sus corazones. Una melodía que solo ellos podían escuchar y comprender porque era solo para ellos… era una melodía al amor; una melodía que hablaba de un futuro lleno de esperanza… un futuro de promesas cumplidas y de razones para vivir a plenitud cada nuevo día que la vida quisiera regalarles.

Una melodía que hablaba de un amor que iba mucho más allá del deseo o la pasión… un amor tan eterno e inmortal que terminaría en el punto mismo en el que volvería a comenzar, tal y como esa noche, un año después de aquel día fatídico, marcaba el final de una época… y un nuevo comienzo.

Y cuando el sol saliera por la mañana, elevándose majestuosamente en el primer día de esa nueva era, para Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter el amor, _su amor_, sería la única razón que necesitarían para abrir los ojos en ese primer amanecer… y lanzarse intrépidamente en un viaje sin retorno hacia esos _horizontes de luz_ que se extenderían ante ellos, a enfrentar con valor, nobleza, serenidad y entusiasmo lo que la vida les tuviera destinado en ese tiempo que ellos vivirían entre dos eternidades, que en su caso no era difícil augurar que sería la inmortalidad. ---

-

_- - - Los finales felices son nuevos comienzos... - - -_

_-_

* * *

- 

**MACROSS**

(c) 1982 - _Estudios Nue, Tatsunoko Production y Artland._

_-_

**ROBOTECH **

(c) 1985 - _Harmony Gold._

-

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

- Con este capitulo llegamos propiamente al final de "_Horizontes de Luz_". Todavía hay pendiente un pequeño epílogo que publicaré en un par de semanas. La idea de dejar cabos sueltos al final y de dejar todo abierto sin darle realmente un final a ninguna situación fue algo intencional, pues la idea de esta historia es cubrir el primer año de la vida de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes… y la vida sigue. En este punto de la historia ellos cumplen su primer año juntos, pero sus proyectos, sus planes, su trabajo, su vida, todo está proyectado a futuro. Este fue un simple relato de ese primer año tras el final de la Guerra Espacial.

- "_Horizontes de Luz_" es una historia que escribí simplemente como homenaje a una pareja a la que le tengo mucho cariño y a una serie que ha estado conmigo durante los últimos 25 años de mi vida. En ningún momento pretendí que fuera una obra literaria, porque no lo es. Es un tributo a esos personajes a los que tanto quiero, escrita con el afán de explorar un poco lo que su vida podría llegar a ser. Por tanto me disculpo por los errores, las fallas y los tropiezos que seguramente abundaron a lo largo de toda la historia.

- Quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los lectores que me han seguido hasta el final, que han tenido la paciencia de quedarse aquí durante más de un año y seguir con la historia, en los buenos y en los malos tiempos. Cada uno de ustedes me dieron razones para seguir escribiendo, día a día. Originalmente la historia estaba proyectada para 10 capítulos, pero gracias a las ideas y al interés de todos ustedes, creció hasta convertirse en lo que terminó siendo. Es una historia que se las debo a todos mis lectores, y por su paciencia, por su constancia y por su apoyo constante fue que logramos llegar hoy hasta aquí. ¡Gracias a todos ustedes, que se tomaron la molestia de leer e incluso el tiempo de escribirme! Sin duda lo mejor que me llevo de HL es la amistad de tantas personas tan maravillosas que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer en estos meses. ¡Gracias!

- Gracias también a todos mis lectores betas, que a lo largo de la historia me ayudaron a mantener coherencia, a evitar errores, a tener continuidad y a corregir dedazos y "_horrores ortográficos_" que eran tan frecuentes al escribir de madrugada. Gracias a todos ustedes: Alex, Claudia, Sara y en particular a Santiago, que fue mi _piloto de pruebas_ en todos estos últimos capítulos y de quien además he aprendido muchas cosas que fueron sustanciales para aterrizar muchas de las ideas y situaciones en la recta final de _Horizontes de Luz_. Y por último, un enorme agradecimiento muy especial a Sandra (mi amiga Salteña) quien se ha convertido en la Ilustradora Oficial de HL. ¡Muchas Gracias a todos ustedes!

- ¡Y será hasta la próxima!

-

* * *

.: _Salamanca, Guanajuato. MEXICO :._

_- 17 de ncviembre del 2007 -_

* * *

- 


	46. Epílogo: Los ecos del tiempo

**HORIZONTES DE LUZ**

Por Evi

-

* * *

-

**EPÍLOGO**

**LOS ECOS DEL TIEMPO**

**o O o**

**-**

**Residencia Hayes**

Viernes 17 de abril 2015

Woodland

"_Los continuos esfuerzos de guerra a los que los oficiales, la tripulación y los pilotos de combate del SDF-1 éramos sometidos día a día comenzaba a cobrar su cuota y cada vez se hacía más obvio el hecho de que para nosotros no habría posibilidades de salir vivos de aquella contienda. Era imperativo lograr la paz con los invasores aunque eso jamás sucedería mientras las mutuas agresiones continuaran. _

_Aquella noche del 20 de enero del 2010 el capitán Gloval me dio la autorización de regresar a la Tierra llevando conmigo la información que habíamos logrado reunir, con el objetivo de tratar de convencer al alto mando de que había que intentar un alto al fuego con los Zentraedis. Mis órdenes fueron partir a discreción tan pronto como estuviera lista."_

_-_

_-_

La almirante Lisa Hayes, comandante general de la División Espacial de las Fuerzas de Defensa de las Naciones Unidas, la UN SPACY, hizo un alto en el documento que estaba escribiendo. Hasta hacía unos cuantos segundos había estado atenta y completamente dedicada a su redacción, pero un sonido proveniente del exterior de su estudio la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

Se talló los ojos y como por reflejo su mirada se desvió al reloj de pie que estaba frente a su escritorio, cerca de la puerta de aquel hermoso estudio que también funcionaba como biblioteca. Casi de manera simultánea el reloj dio unas campanadas indicando que eran las 1700 horas en punto. Lisa levantó las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad al darse cuenta que había estado trabajando durante varias horas… desde que había terminado de almorzar, para ser más precisa. Y el tiempo se había ido sin ser sentido.

Pero los sonidos provenientes del exterior volvieron a capturar su atención. Se puso de pie, no sin antes grabar el documento en el que había estado trabajando en su laptop, y con pasos lentos se dirigió a la ventana del estudio, cubierta por un leve cortinaje blanco hecho de una fina tela semitransparente que dejaba entrar a raudales la luz de aquella tarde de primavera en el estudio de la Residencia Hayes.

Aún antes de asomarse por la ventana, ya una leve sonrisa de pura felicidad había aparecido en los labios de la almirante Hayes y sus ojos, tocados por la luz de la tarde, brillaron magníficamente. Afuera, en el jardín de la casa, podía escuchar voces, risas y el ladrido insistente de un perro.

Lisa hizo a un lado la cortina y su sonrisa se hizo más radiante cuando vio que, cerca del estanque que estaba frente a la casa, un hermoso perro labrador corría y ladraba alegremente alrededor de las personas que se acercaban, conversando y riendo con una alegría tan genuina que contagió el corazón de la almirante de la UN SPACY.

La teniente comandante Kelly Hickson, jefa de la Secretaría Particular del Almirantazgo, vestida cómodamente en sandalias, pescadores y una camiseta sin mangas, caminaba hacia la casa llevando en sus manos una canasta llena de manzanas rojas, recién cortadas del huerto cercano.

Y a su lado el General de Grupo Rick Hunter, comandante general de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial (UNSAF), dependiente de la UN SPACY, vestido con jeans y una sencilla camiseta azul, caminaba cargando en brazos a una pequeña bebita de apenas ocho meses de edad. Una hermosa bebita de brillantes ojos azules y cabellos color miel que parecían aún más claros bajo el sol primaveral.

Cuando el grupo estuvo a un tiro de piedra de la casa, una mujer de unos cincuenta años de edad apareció por un sendero lateral que llevaba directamente a la cocina por la parte trasera de la casona. Intercambió algunas palabras con los recién llegados y todos siguieron caminando, desapareciendo del campo visual de la almirante.

Lisa siguió con la mirada a Enkei, el único que había permanecido en el jardín y que, sin dejar de ladrar ni de brincar alegremente, corría de regreso al lago, persiguiendo alguna mariposa, la almirante pensó.

Lisa se rió suavemente y se alejó de la ventana, dándose tiempo para admirar el trabajo que los restauradores habían llevado a cabo en aquel estudio que algún día había pertenecido a su padre. Enseguida volvió a su escritorio en donde tomó asiento frente a su laptop y comenzó a leer los últimos párrafos que había escrito, tratando de retomar el hilo de sus ideas.

No habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que ella había vuelto a su trabajo cuando la puerta de doble hoja del estudio se abrió sin ningún preámbulo, sobresaltando ligeramente a la joven almirante. Sin embargo su breve sobresalto pronto se convirtió en una sonrisa espontánea y radiante al ver quienes eran los que la habían importunado de aquella manera.

- ¡Amor! – El general Hunter la saludo apenas puso un pie en el estudio. - ¡Ya regresamos!

Sin embargo, antes de que Lisa hubiera podido siquiera formular una respuesta coherente, el grito agudo, penetrante y absolutamente feliz de la pequeñita que Rick traía en brazos hizo que Lisa cerrara un ojo y se encogiera de hombros, mientras se ponía de pie y recibía en sus brazos a la bebé que había literalmente saltado de los brazos de su padre a los de su madre.

Lisa no pudo evitar el reír alegremente cuando sintió los bracitos de la pequeña cerrarse firmemente alrededor de su cuello; pero lo que realmente la desarmó por completo fue el sentir el beso tibio, húmedo y juguetón que la bebita le plantó en la mejilla. Un beso de bebé que fue casi inmediatamente seguido por otro igual de tibio, húmedo y juguetón que le fue plantado por su esposo en la otra mejilla. Esos eran momentos en los que Lisa Hayes se sentía la mujer más amada y más afortunada del mundo.

Lo primero que hizo, después de recibir aquellas muestras de afecto tan espontáneas de parte de las dos personas que eran su mundo entero, fue acomodar a su hija en sus brazos, mientras le acariciaba el cabello suave y sedoso y le besaba la mejilla. Después miró a Rick con una mirada llena de adoración y amor absoluto y le sonrió de una manera tal que hizo que el corazón del piloto se derritiera ahí mismo. Él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó suavemente en los labios, provocando la risa pura y cristalina de su pequeñita que parecía encontrar muy divertido el hecho de que sus padres se besaran de aquella manera.

- ¿Cómo les fue? – Lisa preguntó, mientras trataba de controlar a una muy inquieta pequeña que trataba de alcanzar los lápices que ella tenía sobre su escritorio.

- ¡Oh, muy bien! Recogimos bastantes manzanas… ahora mismo Kelly está en la cocina con la señora Cawley; van a preparar un pay que supongo podremos comer en la cena… o después de la cena, con una buena taza de café y frente a la chimenea… ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Suena bastante tentador, general Hunter! – Lisa le devolvió una sonrisa radiante. - ¿Y cómo se portó esta pequeñita?

- Ayudó a su tía Kelly a poner algunas manzanas en la canasta. – Rick se rió. – Montó a Pulgas alrededor del huerto… ¡Ah! Y después nos detuvimos por el camino porque quería ver a donde iba una filita de hormigas que llevaban sus provisiones al hormiguero.

- ¿Ah, si? – Lisa se rió suavemente, mientras contemplaba la carita de su pequeña, quien ahora se entretenía mordisqueando un lápiz sin punta que la almirante le había dado.

- Y te trajimos algo… - Anunció Rick con una mirada traviesa y alegre. - ¡Ven acá, chiquita… vamos a darle a mami lo que le trajimos!

Rick tomó a su hija en brazos y la pequeña aplaudió emocionada cuando su padre le entregó un pequeño ramo de flores silvestres que hasta entonces había permanecido fuera de la mirada de la almirante. Lisa sonrió radiantemente y se llevó las manos al pecho.

La bebita miró el ramito que traía en las manos y su primer impulso fue llevárselo a la boca… impulso que por supuesto quedó en simple tentativa gracias a la reacción rápida y precisa de sus padres.

- ¡No, amorcito! – Rick la detuvo.

- ¡Eso no se come, corazoncito! – Lisa le explicó a su muy atenta chiquita. – Son bonitas, pero saben feo… ¡Ewww!

La almirante hizo un gesto de repulsión que hizo que la pequeña abriera mucho los ojos y que provocó una risita divertida en el piloto. La bebita miró las flores y luego sus ojitos azules se clavaron en los de su padre, como esperando instrucciones de qué era exactamente lo que él esperaba que ella hiciera con aquellas flores.

- Dáselas a mami… - Rick le explicó. – Son flores para mamá…

- ¡Ba-ba…! – La pequeña balbuceó, arrancando una risa suave a sus padres.

- ¿Cómo es que yo soy _ba-ba_? – Lisa se quejó. - ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser decir _mamá_?

- ¡Está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, almirante! – Rick salió en defensa de su hija. - ¡No se le puede exigir demasiado a alguien que solamente lleva ocho meses y dos días en el servicio activo! Además no olvides que yo soy _da-da_.

- Pero _da-da_ no es lo mismo que _ba-ba_. – Lisa intentó volver a quejarse, pero terminó por reírse.

- Sí… - Rick aceptó con una risita. - ¿Cómo es posible que la única persona a quien le haya dado un nombre más o menos decente sea a su tía _Key_?

- Bueno… - Lisa se encogió de hombros. – Tampoco Kelly puede cantar victoria… todavía no sabemos si con _Key_ se refiere a Kelly o a Enkei.

- Cierto… - Rick siguió riéndose.

La pequeña, quien hasta ese momento había estado observando en silencio a sus padres, decidió que era momento de hacer valer su opinión al respecto. Los dos miraron a la bebita cuando ella se estiró en los brazos del piloto y le entregó el ramito de flores a una almirante Hayes que simplemente no podía contener la alegría en el pecho ante aquella escena tan tierna protagonizada por su piloto y su pequeñita.

- ¡Ba-ba! – La bebita le extendió las flores a su madre.

- ¡Gracias, Erin! – Lisa tomó el ramo que ella le entregaba y la recompensó con un beso en la frente. - ¡Son hermosas¿Tu papi y tú las recogieron para mí? – Lisa le hizo cosquillas en la barbilla.

- Da-da… - La pequeña miró al piloto y le sonrió.

- Así es, princesita. – Fue el turno de Rick de besarla en la frente. – Flores para mami…

- ¡Gracias Rick! Son hermosas…

La pequeñita soltó un grito de pura alegría y sacudió sus brazos al aire, pero enseguida volvió a alargarse, tratando de tomar algo, _cualquier cosa_ que estuviera a su alcance, de encima del escritorio de su madre.

El piloto decidió que era mejor evitar accidentes y fue a colocar a la pequeña, que ya se estaba poniendo algo inquieta, sobre la alfombra de la sala de estar que había al otro extremo del estudio. Mientras tanto, Lisa fue a poner las flores en un florero que posteriormente colocó sobre su escritorio, al lado de media docena de portarretratos, todos los cuales tenían fotografías de ella con Rick, de su bebita o de los tres juntos.

Enseguida la almirante de la UN SPACY fue a sentarse en uno de los sofás de la sala, justo al lado de donde el general Hunter estaba sentado en la alfombra, cuidando vigilantemente los movimientos de su hija, quien estaba muy ocupada gateando debajo de la mesita de café.

- ¿Cómo vas con el trabajo, amor? – Rick le preguntó a Lisa con genuino interés. – Te extrañamos allá en el huerto¿sabes?

- Va saliendo. – Lisa sonrió y no pudo evitar el impulso de extender su mano para acariciar el cabello revuelto de su esposo. – No he dejado el escritorio desde la hora del almuerzo.

- ¡Aw, Lisa! – Rick la miró. - ¿Por qué no te tomas la tarde libre? Has estado trabajando demasiado… me siento un tanto culpable al estar allá afuera descansando mientras tú estás aquí… trabajando.

- Amor, sabes que no venimos aquí de vacaciones precisamente… si me tomé este par de semanas libres es porque tengo que terminar de escribir el libro de memorias de la Guerra Espacial… y aún no voy ni a la mitad.

- ¡Vamos! El libro no saldrá sino hasta enero y apenas es abril.

- Pero se tiene que enviar con el editor y solo Dios sabe que tantas cosas más… y el Consejo de Naciones Unidas va a editar esa compilación de memorias para el cuarto aniversario del final de la guerra el próximo año… además de tener listo lo que a mi corresponde tengo que revisar la compilación de las cartas y diarios de mi padre, Rick… es bastante trabajo.

- Sí, lo sé… - Rick suspiró pesadamente. – Es solo que…

El piloto se detuvo en seco cuando sintió una corriente eléctrica que le recorría el cuerpo entero, de la cabeza a los pies y lo hacía temblar levemente… las reacciones típicas provocadas por los besos que Lisa Hayes le estaba prodigando en el cuello y la mejilla.

- Pero creo que tienes razón. – Lisa susurró en su oído, abrazándolo por detrás. – A decir verdad estoy algo cansada y creo que no me haría daño tomarme la tarde libre¿sabes?

El general Hunter se dio media vuelta para mirar a su esposa de frente, incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa de pura alegría que había aparecido en sus labios en ese momento. Se puso de rodillas frente a Lisa y su mano traviesa subió hasta posarse en la nuca de su esposa, atrayéndola hacia él para besarla profunda y ansiosamente en los labios. Ella no opuso resistencia… a decir verdad ya andaba necesitando un poco de tiempo libre para compartirlo con su familia.

Sin embargo aquel beso tuvo que terminar pronto cuando los gritos alegres de la pequeña Erin Liseth Hunter-Hayes los hicieron separarse y mirar al lugar en donde la chiquita, sentada sobre la alfombra, había encontrado un juguete que había dejado olvidado ahí en alguna otra ocasión… un muñeco de peluche que asemejaba mucho a un papagayo multicolor, aunque nadie podría estar seguro de aquello.

Aparentemente la mejor manera que la bebita tenía de demostrar su alegría al haber encontrado a su amigo perdido era la de golpearlo insistentemente contra la alfombra, mientras se reía con tanto regocijo que aquello terminó por contagiar a sus padres.

- ¿Por qué le gustará tanto hacer tanto ruido? – Rick se preguntó, sentándose al lado de su esposa en el sofá para pasarle el brazo alrededor de los hombros y abrazarla contra su cuerpo. – La señora Cawley puso algunos trastos viejos, sartenes, olas, tazas de plástico y unas cucharas en un gabinete que está cerca del piso… y Erin se divierte de lo lindo con esas cosas viejas… debiste haberla visto hace rato… hizo todo un concierto de rock con esos utensilios.

- Es la edad, amor. – Lisa se rió, acurrucándose contra el costado de su piloto. – Tanya nos dijo claramente que a los ocho meses Erin iba a convertirse en una exploradora… que todo la iba a fascinar, que todo le parecería interesante… y que entre más ruido hiciera, más se divertiría.

- Sí… - Rick sonrió y posó suavemente sus labios en la frente de Lisa. - ¡Ocho meses ya! Dios santo… parece que fue ayer cuando supimos que seríamos padres y ahora…

- Lo sé… - Lisa miró a su hija, quien en esos momentos estaba muy ocupada tratando de ponerse de pie, mientras se sostenía de la mesita de café. - ¡El tiempo vuela! Sobre todo con todo lo que hemos tenido que hacer…

- Así es… me alegra que ya hayan quedado resueltos todos los asuntos relativos a la reestructuración de las Fuerzas Armadas. Fue mucho trabajo… sin embargo los resultados han sido productivos.

- Bueno, hubo que hacer muchos ajustes a la reestructuración como estaba originalmente planeada… cuando el _Gobierno de la Tierra Unida_ se convirtió en las _Naciones Unidas_ tuvimos que hacer muchos arreglos en nuestra propia organización. Pero me da gusto pensar que las personas se han comprometido, han firmado acuerdos, han tomado las riendas del rumbo y destino de sus propias naciones, sin esperar a que un gobierno único y central lo hiciera todo por ellos.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – Rick respondió, acariciando distraídamente la espalda de Lisa con su mano. – Y lo mejor es que, desde hace un año que la UN SPACY quedó ya completamente estructurada y se le otorgó su autonomía, hemos podido enfocarnos a nuestro trabajo sin tener que preocuparnos por situaciones que no nos correspondían. ¡Gracias a Dios por la Armada, el Ejército y la Fuerza Aérea!

Lisa asintió con la cabeza, pero no respondió. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la pequeña Erin que por fin había logrado ponerse de pie y caminaba torpemente alrededor de la mesita de café, sosteniéndose firmemente de ella. Era una pequeña fuerte, determinada y sumamente inteligente y Lisa sonrió al pensar que por desgracia la terquedad era una cualidad que su pobre hija parecía haber heredado de sus padres. Cuando se proponía algo, jamás se detenía hasta que lo lograba.

- ¿En qué piensas, amor? – La voz de Rick sonó adormilada.

- En nada… - Lisa sonrió y miró a su esposo. – Bueno… en esto… en nosotros… en lo que tenemos, Rick… en lo afortunada que soy al tenerlos a ustedes; en lo feliz que me siento… y en cuanto los amo.

- El sentimiento es mutuo, almirante. – Rick le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada llena de amor.

Los dos se acercaron para compartir un beso fugaz y travieso. En esos momentos la pequeña le había dado toda la vuelta a la mesa e inesperadamente se había soltado de su firme soporte en la mesita de madera, arrojándose hacia la rodilla de su padre, que estaba separada de ella por varios pasos, para encontrar apoyo ahí. El piloto reaccionó rápidamente y la detuvo a medio camino, mientras la levantaba en brazos.

- ¡Whoa¡Cuidado ahí, amorcito! Todavía no estás entrenada para pasar de _Gateo Básico_ a _Caminata sin Apoyo_. Iremos paso a paso¿De acuerdo?

La niña pareció encontrar aquello sumamente divertido, pues comenzó a reír histéricamente mientras sacudía sus brazos y piernas y hacía toda clase de ruidos y expresiones de júbilo.

- ¡Ven acá, preciosa! – Lisa tomó a su hija en brazos y la sentó en su regazo. – Papá tiene razón, todavía estás muy chiquita para caminar… necesitas crecer un poco más¿de acuerdo?

La pequeña balbuceaba y miraba a su madre a los ojos con una mirada arrobada llena de cariño y de una confianza absoluta que hacían que el corazón de Lisa latiera más rápido en su pecho. Aquellos ojitos azules que la miraban con tanto amor eran una copia exacta de otros ojos azules que ella adoraba… los ojos de su piloto.

Por su parte, el general Hunter no podía apartar los ojos de su esposa ni de su pequeña. Al verlas así, compartiendo ese momento tan íntimo entre madre e hija, Rick no podía dejar de pensar en todas esas veces que había visto a Lisa interactuar con Dana Sterling… todas esas veces en las que él había visto tan solo leves destellos de la maravillosa madre que Lisa Hayes sería algún día. Pero aquello parecía palidecer ante lo que tenía ante sí. La maternidad le había sentado bien a Lisa. Rick pensó que jamás se había visto tan hermosa como en esos momentos.

Pero además había algo especial, un aura, un brillo, algo que parecía rodear a Lisa y que era casi mágico. El piloto sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, pensando que probablemente fuera esa felicidad que él compartía con ella. Después de dos años y medio de matrimonio, Rick Hunter se sentía tan enamorado de Lisa Hayes como nunca en su vida.

Rick tomó a su pequeña del regazo de Lisa. Se puso de pie, con su hija en brazos y le extendió su mano a Lisa. Ella tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y el piloto le sonrió una de esas sonrisas radiantes que jamás fallaban en dejarla sin aliento y provocar que su corazón se acelerara en su pecho.

- ¡Vamos, Lisa! Has estado aquí encerrada todo el día… ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo por el bosque? Necesitas algo de aire puro, amor… y Erin necesita gastar toda su energía si queremos que nos permita tener una noche tranquila.

- ¡Me parece una idea excelente! – Lisa se puso de pie pero antes de salir, recogió el muñeco de peluche de Erin y se lo entregó a la pequeña. – En realidad necesito despejarme un poco… una caminata por el bosque no me caería nada mal.

- ¡La tarde es preciosa! – Rick le informó. – Además, cualquier oportunidad de pasar unos momentos con mi familia es una que yo no pienso desaprovechar… ¡Ven, vamos!

Lisa pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su piloto, abrazándose a él cariñosamente. Él correspondió, abrazándola alrededor de los hombros. Eran momentos como aquel, en los que Rick Hunter tenía en brazos a las dos mujeres de su vida, los que realmente le daban sentido a su existencia… momentos en los que él sabía, más allá de cualquier duda, que todas las luchas, todos los combates y todas las batallas que él había tenido que enfrentar en su corta pero intensa vida, habían valido la pena… por momentos como aquel, todo había valido la pena.

La joven pareja, con su pequeña en brazos, salieron del estudio privado de la recién restaurada Residencia Hayes, decididos a pasar un par de horas tranquilos y alejados del mundo, en los bosques de Woodland.

-

* * *

-

La primavera del 2015 había resultado gloriosa. El clima era tibio, sin llegar a ser caluroso en exceso y los campos alrededor de la vieja Residencia Hayes jamás habían lucido más hermosos. Al menos Lisa no recordaba que alguna vez en su vida hubiera visto los árboles tan llenos de hojas tiernas o tantas flores en el campo. ¡Aquel era un lugar hermoso!

Mientras ella y Rick caminaban por el campo, llevando a su pequeña de la mano entre ellos para hacerla caminar un poco, Lisa no podía evitar el contemplar la casona en la que había pasado una niñez tan solitaria.

Los buenos recuerdos del tiempo pasado ahí con su madre eran fuertes y permanentes, pero no por ello exorcizaban aquellos otros recuerdos de un tiempo en el que ella tuvo que vivir sola… recuerdos de un padre ausente y una casa demasiado grande, demasiado vacía… demasiado fría y oscura.

Pero ahora las cosas parecían ser muy diferentes. La Residencia Hayes jamás se había visto mejor. Era como si sus mejores tiempos hubieran regresado. La restauración cuidadosa y concienzuda del equipo de restauradores de la Universidad de Macross y los fondos aportados tanto por los Hunter-Hayes como por la Dirección General de Restauración y Conservación Cultural de las Naciones Unidas y el Programa de Apoyo a Proyectos de Restauración habían logrado que aquella casa histórica recuperara su gloria perdida.

A la fecha la restauración estaba completada en un 70 por ciento. Las fachadas, pisos y azoteas habían sido completamente consolidados. Se había rehabilitado la techumbre, se habían implementado todos los servicios necesarios para el funcionamiento de la casa y por dentro la restauración en las áreas principales se había completado hacía apenas unas semanas. Aún hacían falta detalles, pero la casona ya era habitable y estaba siendo amueblada por sus orgullosos propietarios.

Esa era la primera visita que la familia hacía a la propiedad. La almirante Hayes estaba muy satisfecha con el trabajo que los restauradores habían llevado a cabo y feliz de poder estar ahí con su esposo y su hija… y con su siempre fiel asistente y amiga, Kelly Hickson.

Aunque de ninguna manera estaban solos. La propiedad había sido puesta bajo el cuidado del matrimonio formado por James y Marie Cawley, una pareja de edad madura que habían servido en la vieja casona en su juventud, bajo las órdenes del almirante Donald Hayes y su esposa. Cuando Lisa se había ido a la Academia Militar, la casa había sido prácticamente abandonada y pocos sirvientes se habían quedado.

Los Cawley habían seguido al almirante Hayes cuando él había estado asignado a Australia y se habían encargado del mantenimiento de la casa de Donald Hayes en aquella Terra Incógnita. Eran personas de toda la confianza del almirante. Pero cuando él había sido asignado a Alaska, les había pedido que volvieran a la Residencia Hayes en Woodland. Una serie de eventos habían impedido que el matrimonio y su hijo John, que en ese entonces apenas entraba a la adolescencia, volvieran a los terrenos familiares de los Hayes.

Al final aquello había sido una bendición. Cuando la Lluvia de la Muerte de Dolza golpeó la Tierra, los Cawley habían estado a resguardo en un refugio de la ciudad de Sydney, en Australia y eso les había salvado la vida.

Y años después habían regresado a Woodland, solo para encontrarse con que la Residencia de los Hayes estaba siendo restaurada. El encontrarse con la hija de Donald Hayes había sido un motivo de gran alegría para los Cawley, que siempre le guardaron una fidelidad absoluta a la familia Hayes. La decisión de Lisa Hayes había sido inmediata: serían ellos quienes se encargarían del cuidado, mantenimiento, vigilancia y organización doméstica de la Residencia Hayes.

Pero además de los Cawley, en esos momentos en la antigua casona también se encontraba un equipo especial de seguridad, formado por cuatro oficiales bajo el mando del teniente comandante Mike Hawkins, quien había sido directamente seleccionado por el General Hunter para que fuera el encargado de la seguridad de su familia. Aquel grupo contaba con toda la confianza de Rick pues eran militares que él conocía de hacía muchos años y había sido testigo de su carrera militar, de su honradez, honorabilidad y sobre todo, de su devoción al deber y a la institución que representaban. Aquel grupo de guardias personales eran conocidos como los Halcones, quizás a causa del apellido de su jefe o quizás por esa vigilancia tenaz y constante que mantenían sobre la familia Hunter-Hayes cuando tenían que hacerlo.

- ¡Que hermoso! – Lisa no pudo evitar el comentar en voz alta, al mirar el paisaje que se presentaba ante ella desde el lago de la propiedad. - ¡Es una tarde maravillosa!

- ¿Lo ves? – Rick sonrió. - ¡Y tú que te la estabas perdiendo con esa insistencia de quedarte allá adentro en tu estudio!

- Sí, lo sé… - Lisa aceptó. – Me alegra que hayan ido a sacarme de ahí.

La joven almirante hizo un alto y se arrodilló al lado de su pequeña hija, que en ese momento estaba encantada mirando unas hermosas flores y las mariposas y abejas que revoloteaban entre ellas. Mientras Lisa le explicaba con toda la paciencia del mundo y la bebita escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones de su madre, como si realmente pudiera entenderlas, y se entretenía mirando las flores y los insectos, Rick no podía evitar el sonreír al ver aquella tierna escena.

Erin intentó atrapar una abejita y Lisa detuvo su manita, explicándole que esos animalitos eran buenos y bonitos y que además hacían miel… pero que no convenía hacerlos enojar porque la podían picar y eso dolía.

- Más o menos igual que tú, amor. – Rick intervino en aquella conversación.

Aquel comentario le ganó una mirada asesina por parte de su esposa y madre de su hija… mirada que pronto fue sometida por la sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Lisa Hayes mientras sacudía la cabeza y miraba a su esposo con una mirada traviesa.

- ¡Y tú sabes muy bien de esas cosas, Hunter! Sabes que no es bueno hacerme enojar.

- Lo sé… pero también sé que eres buena y bonita… y que das miel.

- ¡Eres incorregible, amor! – Lisa se rió.

Erin decidió que quería caminar un poco alrededor de una enorme roca cubierta de musgo y Lisa, manteniendo las manitas de su hija en las suyas para sostenerla, comenzó a ayudarla en aquella ardua empresa. Rick se recargó en el tronco de un árbol cercano y comenzó a arrojar pedacitos de corteza al agua del lago.

- Hace rato bajé al bunker. – Rick le comentó a Lisa de pasada.

- ¿Sí? – Ella le sonrió desde donde Erin había insistido en llevarla. - ¿Todo en orden en la base?

- Todo en orden. – Rick asintió con la cabeza. – Solamente quería hablar con Max para saber como salieron los chicos en sus pruebas de aptitud… integrar ese escuadrón de fuerzas especiales es una prioridad en estos momentos.

- Lo sé… aunque a decir verdad, todo parece ser una prioridad. – Lisa respondió.

- Cierto… creo que fue una buena idea el convertir el bunker en un centro de operación y comunicaciones. Aunque tengo que admitir que me sorprende que no nos hayan estado llamando cada dos minutos para consultar cualquier cosa.

- Sí, bueno… supongo que tenemos suerte de tener colaboradores tan eficientes y que los hayamos dejado a cargo allá en Ciudad Macross en nuestra ausencia. ¿Te has comunicado con el coronel Sidar?

Rick asintió mientras procedía a rendirle un informe sintético a su almirante sobre la conversación que había mantenido esa mañana con el coronel Joseph Sidar, quien a falta de generales en la recién formada Fuerza Aérea Espacial, fungía como jefe de su Estado Mayor.

- Todo está en orden en la base, Lisa. No hay nada de que preocuparse… Joe me dijo que había tenido una reunión con el comodoro Azueta. Estuvieron evaluando unos reportes de inteligencia que llegaron relativos a—

El joven general no pudo continuar con su reporte, pues una ardilla había súbitamente aparecido en un árbol cercano, provocando una emoción desbocada en su pequeña hija, que se había soltado a lanzar gritos de alegría y a reír como si nada más importara en el mundo. Lisa y Rick miraron hacia donde el animalito trepaba a toda prisa por el tronco del árbol y el piloto se apresuró a tomar a su hija en brazos y acercarla para que pudiera mirar más de cerca de aquella ardillita.

Aquello emocionó a Erin hasta lo indecible… y causó que la ardilla se asustara y escapara a toda velocidad, ocultándose entre las ramas de los árboles y haciendo que una parvada de pájaros emprendiera el vuelo… lo que no hizo nada por aplacar los ánimos tan festivos de la bebita.

- ¡Son pajaritos, amor! – Lisa le explicó a su emocionada hija.

La pequeña extendió sus brazos, como si quisiera atrapar aquellos pájaros al vuelo. Rick aprovechó aquello para levantarla sobre su cabeza y comenzar a girarla, mientras hacía ruidos como de un motor de avión. Aquello provocó que Erin rompiera en un ataque de risa tan intenso y contagioso que Lisa no pudo menos que buscar apoyo en la roca que tenía a sus espaldas, mientras ella misma se soltaba a reír con todas las ganas del mundo.

Cuando Rick finalmente bajó a su hija y la acomodó contra su pecho, los tres estaban sudorosos, sin aliento y tenían las mejillas enrojecidas después de tanta risa y aquel pequeño interludio en medio de lo que bien hubiera podido haberse convertido en todo un _briefing_ militar.

- Creo que esa es la manera que Erin tiene de decirnos que no es momento de hablar de cosas de trabajo, amor. – Lisa comentó.

- ¡Y creo que la pequeña tiene razón! – Rick aceptó, besando a su hija en la mejilla. – Además creo que no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos… después de todo Max y Miriya están allá… y todo está en orden.

- ¿Ya hicieron las nuevas asignaciones al Skull? – Lisa preguntó sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

Su esposo le lanzó una mirada acusadora, seguida por una sonrisa resignada, mientras sacudía la cabeza y dejaba escapar una risita divertida.

- ¡Lisa Hayes¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

- Lo siento… lo siento… - Lisa levantó las manos en actitud conciliadora. – No más conversaciones de trabajo, te lo prometo.

- Bien… pero solo para responder a tu pregunta, sí… los nuevos líderes de equipo ya fueron designados: Eddie Juutilainen, Bruce Rudel… ellos son veteranos de la Guerra Espacial, son excelentes pilotos… Dan y Laura Phillips, siguiendo con la tradición iniciada por los Sterling en el Skull… y Jack Stonewell liderando el equipo Bermellón. - Rick sonrió levemente y con cierto orgullo. – Y eso es todo lo que pienso hablar del trabajo por el resto del día.

Lisa sonrió y aunque hubiera querido hacer algunos comentarios al respecto, sobre todo en el sentido de que le parecía extraordinario que el joven teniente Stonewell hubiera sido asignado no solo al Skull, sino además al equipo Bermellón, decidió que era más prudente seguir los consejos de su esposo y olvidarse del trabajo al menos por esa tarde… y en la medida que les fuera posible.

Sin siquiera percatarse de ello, Lisa y Rick habían comenzado a caminar por un sendero. El piloto llevaba a su bebita en brazos y la niña seguía encantada y fascinada con todo lo que veía a su alrededor. Casi por reflejo, Rick había buscando la mano de Lisa, que ahora sostenía en las suya. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y los dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

El cielo, intensamente azul y libre de nubes, se extendía sobre ellos hasta el horizonte, en donde una serie de montañas enmarcaban el valle en el que se encontraba la Residencia Hayes y el cercano pueblo de Woodland. Los árboles crecían a ambos lados del camino formando bosquecillos en los que podían escucharse los sonidos de los insectos, de las ardillas y conejos y el canto de las aves entre la espesura.

A un lado del sendero, el lago de la propiedad con sus aguas quietas parecía desafiar al cielo con sus tonos de azul. La vieja casona se reflejaba en las aguas tranquilas del lago, formando lo que Lisa pensaba que casi parecía una pintura impresionista.

De pronto el piloto se detuvo de golpe, forzando a Lisa a salir de su fugaz ensimismamiento. Ella lo miró y el le sonrió de una manera que reflejaba a la vez una emoción profunda y una sorpresa innegable. Los ojos de Rick fueron de Lisa a un árbol cercano y de regreso a su esposa. Ella siguió su mirada y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una radiante sonrisa poco a poco comenzara a aparecer en sus labios.

Y no era para menos…

De pronto ambos se habían visto mágicamente transportados a una hermosa tarde de verano, hacía tres años… una tarde en la que ellos habían sembrado, en ese mismo lugar, un pequeño arbolito, un cedro como símbolo de la fortaleza de su amor.

Una tarde en la que, mirando a ese arbolito, los dos habían tenido la certeza absoluta de que el futuro comenzaba ahí, en ese lugar, en ese momento… una tarde en la que ambos se habían preguntado como sería regresar a ese mismo lugar, tiempo después, para ver lo mucho que el árbol había crecido… lo mucho que sus vidas habían crecido.

Y ahí estaba la respuesta… tres años después se encontraban frente a un árbol que se erguía orgullosamente a una altura que ya sobrepasaba los tres metros. Aún se veía algo delgado pero sus raíces eran profundas y su follaje era abundante y hermoso. Era el cedro que Lisa y Rick habían plantado en aquella ya tan lejana tarde de junio del 2012, meses después de haberse comprometido… meses antes de haber contraído matrimonio.

- ¡Vaya que ha crecido el arbolito! – Rick sonrió emocionado.

Lisa se acercó al árbol y extendió su mano para tocar una de sus ramas casi reverentemente. La pequeña Erin, aún en brazos de su padre, imitó el movimiento de su mamá y tocó las verdes hojas que se mecían suavemente frente a ella, movidas por la suave y tibia brisa primaveral.

Rick suspiró profundamente, perdiéndose en sus propias meditaciones… hacía algunos años, si alguien le hubiera dicho que él se encontraría algún día frente a una residencia del siglo XIX al lado de un lago, teniendo consigo a Lisa Hayes y a la hija de ambos, él hubiera pensado que aquello era total y absolutamente imposible. Sin embargo aquella tarde de primavera las cosas eran reales para él. Ahí, en su casa y con su familia, él podía considerarse, sin ninguna duda, el hombre más afortunado y más feliz del universo.

La mirada del piloto se paseó entre Lisa –quien había tomado a Erin en sus brazos y estaba hablándole suavemente mientras la animaba a tocar las hojas y el tronco del cedro –, su pequeña hija, - ese pequeño pedacito de vida que había llegado a bendecir la unión y el amor que él compartía con su esposa –, y el árbol frente a ellos que era un símbolo palpable del paso del tiempo y del proceso de maduración constante que ellos tenían en su relación.

La vida, Rick pensó, no podría ser más perfecta. Por un momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas el poder congelar aquel momento y permanecer ahí para siempre, de esa manera. Sin embargo aquel pensamiento pronto fue exorcizado por una sonrisa emocionada que apareció en sus labios… aquel momento era perfecto, eso era cierto.

Pero la certeza más grande que Rick Hunter tenía en su vida era que cualquier momento que él pudiera pasar al lado de Lisa Hayes, de su esposa, sería para él el momento más perfecto del universo.

Lisa se había sentado en el pasto tierno que crecía bajo la incipiente sombra del cedro… de _su cedro_. La bebita comenzó a gatear y a juguetear con cualquier cosa que encontrara en su camino, mientras su madre la observaba vigilante y protectora.

Rick sonrió de oreja a oreja y se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Lisa. Al sentirlo junto a ella, la joven almirante casi de manera inconsciente se acercó a él, buscando su calor, su proximidad física… buscándolo a él.

El piloto dejó que ella se recargara en su pecho y la rodeó con los brazos, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Lisa, maravillándose ante el hecho de que, sin importar el tiempo que pasara, él jamás dejaría de sentirse embelesado por la belleza de aquella mujer, embriagado por su aroma y completamente enternecido por todo lo que Lisa Hayes era y por el amor que le profesaba.

- Lisa… - Rick susurró a su oído.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? – Ella tomó la mano de Rick y la sostuvo en su regazo.

- ¿Te había dicho lo feliz que soy y lo mucho que te amo?

Una sonrisa tierna apareció en los labios de Lisa. Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera responder a aquella pregunta, los labios del piloto rozaron su mejilla, besándola con ternura y aquello hizo que la sonrisa de ella se hiciera más grande y más hermosa. Se acurrucó aún más contra el cuerpo de su esposo, quien no dejaba de acariciarla con sus labios en cualquier lugar que tuviera a su alcance: su mejilla, su oreja, su mentón, su cuello…

- Mi vida es perfecta, amor. – Rick susurró. – Gracias a ti… gracias a nuestra hija… las amo, Lisa… con todo mi corazón. Cada momento que paso a tu lado… cada segundo que comparto contigo… ¡Lisa Hayes, te amo!

Por un momento la almirante Hayes se dio el lujo de apartar su mirada de su pequeña que, entretenida con algunos trozos de madera que había encontrado por ahí, parecía no darse cuenta de la presencia de sus padres. Los ojos verdes de Lisa se clavaron en los profundamente azules de Rick y el piloto sonrió cuando ella colocó sus manos en sus mejillas, para atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo de lleno en los labios con todo el amor y con toda la adoración que sentía por él.

Rick cerró los ojos y sus brazos de deslizaron alrededor de la cintura de la joven almirante, atrayéndola contra sí y suspirando contra sus labios al tiempo que profundizaba aquel beso.

No fue sino hasta que la vocecita de su hija los trajo de vuelta a la realidad que los dos se separaron renuentemente, dedicándose una sonrisita tierna y un par de besitos suaves antes de mirar hacia donde Erin había gateado hasta ellos y ahora intentaba subirse al regazo de Lisa, mientras en su manita izquierda sostenía una florecita amarilla que le entregaba a su mamá.

- ¡Ba-ba! – La pequeñita repetía insistentemente. - ¡Ba-ba!

- ¡Awww! – Rick se rió. – Creo que aprendió que las flores no son para comer… sino para dárselas a la mujer más bella del mundo.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se sonrojó, mientras levantaba a su hija en brazos y sintiéndose enternecida más allá de lo posible, tomaba la florecilla que ella le ofrecía. - ¿Es para mi, amorcito¡Es hermosa, chiquita!

La niña aplaudió emocionada y lanzó un agudo grito de alegría que no se comparó con la risa alegre y contagiosa que le siguió cuando vio que su padre tomaba la florecita de manos de su mamá y se la colocaba en el cabello, detrás de la oreja. Lisa le agradeció a Rick aquel gesto con un besito suave en la mejilla que Erin imitó de inmediato, lanzándole los bracitos al cuello a su padre y dándole un beso de bebé que era sospechosamente similar a un mordisco.

- Creo que ya tiene hambre… - Lisa anunció, mirando su reloj. – Tenía que comer su papilla desde hace más de media hora… y ya debe estar cansada.

- No te preocupes, amor. – Rick besó en la mejilla a Lisa, le acarició la cabecita rubia a su hija y se puso de pie. – Durmió su siesta después del almuerzo; luego Kelly le dio algo de jugo. Además está tan feliz que seguro que ni siquiera ha sentido el hambre.

- No importa. – Lisa le pasó la bebita a Rick y luego tomó la mano que él le ofrecía para ponerse de pie. – Tiene que comer a sus horas, Rick… creo que será mejor que volvamos a casa.

- ¡A sus órdenes, mi almirante! – Rick hizo un exagerado saludo militar. – Espero que Kelly y la señora Cawley tengan listo el pay de manzana cuando regresemos.

Erin miró a su papá e intentó alcanzar la mano que él se había llevado a la frente, inspeccionándola cuidadosamente cuando finalmente la atrapó y terminando por llevársela a la boca.

- ¡No, amorcito! – Lisa se lo impidió. – No puedes andar por ahí mordisqueando y babeando a tu pobre padre.

- Cierto. – Rick aceptó y le guiñó el ojo a su esposa. – Ese es trabajo de tu madre.

- ¡Hey! – Lisa protestó, pero no pudo evitar reír. - ¡Rick Hunter, eres incorregible!

- Y tú, Lisa Hayes… ¡Eres hermosa!

Los dos rompieron a reír y su bebita, aún sin tener idea del por qué, también comenzó a reír emocionada, aplaudiendo y lanzando esos gritos jubilosos de bebé que hacían que sus padres rieran aún con más fuerza. Finalmente el piloto acomodó a su hija contra su costado y le pasó el brazo a Lisa por los hombros para abrazarla contra sí. Besó a las dos mujeres de su vida en la frente y enseguida comenzaron a caminar.

- ¡Es hora de volver a casa! – El piloto anunció.

Lisa sonrió, mientras pensaba que aquella casona familiar que se levantaba imponente frente a ellos podría ser su casa… pero el hogar no era algo físico. El hogar era el espacio que compartía con Rick y con su hija, incluso debajo de un árbol del bosque.

Sin embargo, mientras caminaban por el sendero que rodeaba el lago, de regreso a la Residencia Hayes, Lisa no pudo evitar el pensar que, contra todos los pronósticos y contra todas las expectativas que ella tenía de su vida hasta antes de conocer a Rick Hunter, la vieja residencia familiar seguiría llenándose de recuerdos… y que el orgulloso linaje de los Hayes no había terminado con ella, sino que ahora vivía en esa inquieta y hermosa bebita de brillantes ojos azules y cabello tan claro como la miel de primavera.

-

* * *

-

A pesar de la magnificencia de la Residencia Hayes, existían en ella rincones en donde el ambiente de hogar se respiraba y la decoración se hacía más semejante a la de una cabaña en el bosque que a la de una antigua casona familiar. Y uno de esos rincones era sin duda la cocina.

El comedor principal era un espacio grande y ostentoso que, si bien ya había sido totalmente restaurado, aún no estaba amueblado y por consiguiente no era funcional. Aquello parecía no molestar particularmente al matrimonio Hunter-Hayes. Después de todo no estaba en sus planes próximos el organizar ninguna cena formal con una veintena de invitados en aquel lugar.

Pero la cocina, en cambio, había recuperado su aspecto de antaño, aquel que Lisa recordaba de su niñez. Era un lugar tibio, acogedor e íntimo. Además de los implementos básicos de la cocina, había una enorme mesa de madera rústica, un mueble pesado y de aspecto campirano, rodeado por bancas de madera que podían acomodar cómodamente a media docena de comensales a cada lado de la mesa.

Y era ahí en donde la familia en pleno se encontraba reunida en esos momentos. Era una escena que parecía sacada de alguna tarjeta postal de época. Cerca del horno de pan un hermoso perro _Golden Retriever_ se adormecía, después de un día de correrías y travesuras por el campo. Poco más allá, al lado de la estufa, la señora Cawley estaba ocupada dándole los últimos toques a la cena.

Su esposo se entretenía cerca de la puerta de la cocina, la que conducía directamente a un huerto de cítricos que tenían a un costado de la casona, conversando animadamente con Rick, contándole antiguas historias de guerra que había escuchado de su padre, veterano de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Y a un lado de la mesa, Lisa y Kelly se encontraban muy ocupadas dándole de cenar a Erin que a esas alturas del día ya estaba algo cansada y ya no tenía ánimos de gritar ni de reír. Simplemente aceptaba sin protestar las cucharadas de papilla que su mamá le daba.

Era una papilla que su tía Kelly le había preparado con una manzana recién cortada del huerto, cocida con agua y miel. A la pequeña parecía gustarle bastante aquel alimento, pues lo tomaba de buena gana. Además, Lisa pensaba, después de pasar el día entero jugando en el campo, entendía que su pequeña estuviera hambrienta y agotada.

Mientras Lisa le daba de comer a su hija, acercándole su cucharita con papilla con cuidado para que Erin la tomara y vigilando que la comiera sin problemas, escuchaba a Kelly quien, eficiente como siempre, le informaba sobre los reportes que había recibido esa tarde del cuartel general. Después de todo, Lisa se permitió recordarse, no estaban ahí precisamente de vacaciones.

- ¿Entonces que le digo al comodoro Azueta mañana que hable con él, Lisa… respecto a la situación que reportó sobre el Satélite Fábrica?

Kelly se refería al Jefe del Estado Mayor de la almirante Hayes, un hombre serio y responsable que había asumido con gran devoción y entrega el puesto que ella le había ofrecido. Era un hombre que había servido bajo las órdenes de Donald Hayes y sentía una admiración especial por la hija del almirante. El comodoro Azueta se había ganado la confianza de los Hunter-Hayes en los meses que había servido al frente del Estado Mayor de la almirante Lisa Hayes.

- Dile que envíe a un equipo técnico a que haga las evaluaciones pertinentes. Necesito que se me presente un reporte completo la próxima semana. Ya con los datos precisos en la mano tomaremos un curso de acción.

- Entendido. – Kelly escribía las órdenes de la almirante en su omnipresente agenda electrónica. - ¿Alguien en particular que deba estar al frente de ese equipo técnico?

- Dile a Azueta que asigne al capitán Millard Johnson como comandante de esa comisión técnica. Él está al tanto de los avances del proyecto MR-01, ya antes ha fungido como enlace entre la UN SPACY y OTEC Co. así que él conoce de estos protocolos. Y que el capitán se reporte directamente a mí en cuanto regrese.

- ¡Así será! – Kelly puso punto final a lo que estaba escribiendo y miró a Lisa, sonriéndole amistosamente. – Creo que eso es todo, almirante.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – Rick se acercó al grupo y se ocupó de limpiarle la carita a su hija, quien en esos momentos terminaba su papilla. - ¡Pobre chiquita! No solamente la mitad de tu comida está en tu ropa, sino además tienes que enterarte de esos chismes militares desde tu más tierna infancia… ¿Qué va a ser de ti, amorcito?

El piloto levantó a su hija en brazos y la besó en la punta de la nariz. La pequeña hizo algunos soniditos de bebé y se acomodó en el hombro de su papá, acurrucándose contra él y llevándose la manita a la boca. La bebita apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y la manera en que su padre le comenzó a acariciar su espaldita no ayudaba en mantenerla despierta.

- ¿Todo en orden en el Satélite Fábrica? – Rick quiso saber.

- Algunos problemas técnicos. – Lisa le informó. – Nada de que preocuparse, amor.

- Me alegro. – El piloto sonrió. – Y me alegro aún más de que no tengas que ir tú misma para allá a resolverlos.

- ¡Gracias a Dios por la delegación de funciones! – Kelly le sonrió a su primo.

- Rick, no… - Lisa se acercó a su esposo y le acarició la cabecita a Erin. – No dejes que se duerma, amor… tengo que bañarla primero.

- ¡Aw, pobrecita! – Rick hizo un puchero. – Ya hay que dejarla dormir… está cansada.

- ¡Nada de eso! No voy a dejar que el papá consentidor me convenza de no bañar a esta cosita preciosa… - Lisa tomó a su hija en brazos. - ¡Y vaya que necesitas un buen baño, cielito!

- Pero la cena está lista, señora. – Marie Cawley le informó y para reafirmar sus palabras colocó unas viandas sobre la mesa. – Se les va a enfriar.

- ¡No se preocupen! – Kelly entró a la conversación. – Voy a traer el corralito de bebé de Erin con algunos juguetes para que se entretenga mientras cenamos… y ya después te ayudo a bañarla, si quieres…

Sin siquiera esperar a que su idea fuera aprobada, Kelly salió corriendo de la cocina seguida de cerca por Enkei. Lisa y Rick se sonrieron; la bebita se había acomodado contra el pecho de su madre y sus ojos se habían entrecerrado. El piloto se acercó para besar a Lisa en los labios pero su beso tuvo que terminar pronto cuando la señora Cawley volvió a llamarlos a la mesa… mientras casi simultáneamente Kelly volvía a la cocina arrastrando el corralito lleno de juguetes.

- ¡Ve a avisarles a los muchachos que la cena está lista, James! – Marie le pidió a su esposo, refiriéndose por supuesto a los oficiales en el grupo de seguridad que acompañaban a la almirante y su familia. – Diles que no se demoren… el pan está recién hecho y no quiero que se enfríe.

El viejo James Cawley salió de la cocina, al tiempo que Kelly tomaba en sus brazos a Erin. La pequeña abrió mucho los ojos y una sonrisa espontánea apareció en sus labios. Fuera de sus padres, la _tía Key_ era una de las personas consentidas de la pequeña. La bebita le echó los brazos al cuello a su tía mientras canturreaba su nombre una y otra vez: _"¡Key… Key!"_

Lisa y Rick se rieron y fueron a tomar su lugar en la mesa, sin dejar de mirar a Kelly que, con todo el cariño y la paciencia del mundo, colocaba a la pequeña en su corralito y le mostraba algunos juguetes… y a decir por el entusiasmo que Erin mostró de que su tía jugara con ella, era obvio que pasaría un buen rato antes de que Kelly se sentara a la mesa a cenar. No que a ella pareciera importarle.

Un par de minutos más tarde, tres de los cinco miembros del grupo de seguridad entraron a la cocina: el comandante Mike Hawkins acompañado de los tenientes Selden y Salinger. Los dos restantes, Altieri y Bloodworth, estaban de guardia en esos momentos. Era tal el grado de confianza y familiaridad que Lisa y Rick tenían con los miembros de su staff que realmente disfrutaban el poder pasar algunos momentos de camaradería con ellos.

La cena que la señora Cawley había preparado resultó ser tan apetitosa y absolutamente deliciosa como cada una de las comidas que les había cocinado durante la semana que habían pasado en la Residencia Hayes. La conversación transcurrió en un ambiente amigable y familiar y podría haberse alargado durante toda la noche… a no ser porque la pequeña Erin ya se había puesto algo molesta y era hora de llevarla a descansar.

Lisa se puso de pie tan pronto acabó de cenar y Rick hizo el intento de hacer lo mismo, pero ella lo detuvo colocándole una mano en el hombro a su esposo y sonriéndole con amor. El piloto le regresó la sonrisa y puso su mano sobre la de ella.

- Quédate aquí conversando con los chicos un rato más, amor. – Lisa le dijo. – Kelly me va a ayudar a bañar a Erin, no te preocupes.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¡Absolutamente! – Lisa lo besó en la frente. – Tenemos todo cubierto…

Kelly ya se había apresurado a levantar a la bebita de su corralito de bebé. La pequeña se aferró a la ropa de su tía y sacudió furiosamente la cabeza. Lo único que ella deseaba era poder dormir un poco… cosa que no iba a suceder, pues su mamá no la dejaría irse a la cama sin darle un baño tibio primero.

Kelly se acercó a Rick para que él pudiera despedirse de su hija, lo que él piloto hizo con un beso y una caricia cariñosa en su pequeña cabecita rubia y suave. El general Hunter no perdió de vista a aquellas tres mujeres que eran su familia, mientras ellas salían de la cocina y desaparecían rumbo a la planta alta de la casona.

Sonrió con alegría y cariño innegable y después, con un suspiro de satisfacción, volvió a integrarse a la conversación con los muchachos, quienes en esos momentos estaban recordando entusiastamente algunas anécdotas graciosas del tiempo de la Guerra Espacial.

-

* * *

-

Un poco más tarde, el joven general Hunter empujó suavemente la puerta del cuarto de su pequeña hija… el mismo que Lisa había ocupado en su niñez. Rick se había topado con Kelly en el pasillo y ella le había informado que la almirante se había quedado en la habitación durmiendo a la pequeña después de que la bañaron.

Cuando Rick miró hacia adentro de la habitación, sonrió enternecido a ver a Lisa, sentada en un sillón mecedor, arrullando a su bebita y cantándole en voz baja una canción de cuna. Erin ya estaba profundamente dormida en brazos de su madre, acurrucada contra su pecho pero Lisa, perdida como estaba en esa carita hermosa de su hija, no parecía haberse percatado de que ella seguía cantando.

Y el general Hunter tuvo que dar gracias por ello, pues siempre había pensado que su esposa era dueña de una voz hermosa… tan hermosa como sus ojos… tan hermosa como su sonrisa… tan hermosa como toda ella era.

Rick cerró la puerta tras de sí con todo cuidado y sin hacer ruido y se acercó lentamente a donde estaba el mecedor, junto a la cunita cubierta con una cobijita azul con amarillo y la imagen de un patito. Sobre la cuna había un móvil formado por varios avioncitos VF-1, regalo de los Sterling para su sobrina consentida.

El piloto se detuvo brevemente para mirar una fotografía que había sobre uno de los muebles; era la misma fotografía que él tenía sobre su escritorio en la base militar; una fotografía espontánea que él había tomado recientemente en la oficina de la almirante: Lisa sosteniendo a Erin en su regazo. Las dos miraban a la cámara y sonreían radiantemente… pero lo que hacía esa foto tan tierna y especial era el hecho de que era la bebita y no la almirante, la que llevaba la gorra de guarnición sobre su cabeza.

Rick se rió, como lo hacía cada vez que miraba esa fotografía. En ella la pequeña Erin tenía los bracitos levantados, sosteniendo sobre su cabeza una gorra demasiado grande que amenazaba con cubrirle por completo la cabeza. Sus ojitos azules, brillantes y vivarachos, eran apenas visibles debajo del visor de la gorra, pero su sonrisa, con sus primeros dos dientitos, era lo que realmente iluminaba aquella imagen.

La risa suave del piloto hizo que Lisa se percatara de su presencia en la habitación. Miró hacia donde él estaba y le sonrió con cariño. Rick tomó aquello como una invitación para acercarse a su esposa e hija. Besó la frente de Lisa, pero en cuanto separó sus labios de la piel de ella, la almirante levantó su rostro en una clara invitación para que él la besara en los labios… una propuesta que él no pensaba ignorar.

- ¿Cómo está? – Rick susurró, arrodillándose al lado del mecedor y acariciándole la cabecita a la bebita.

- Se quedó dormida después de que la bañamos.

Lisa observaba con adoración a su pequeñita que se veía particularmente tierna con la abrigadora ropita azul, con una abejita al pecho, que llevaba puesta. Rick sonrió y se acercó para besar a Erin en la mejilla. Le encantaba el aroma de su bebé y cuando le pasó la mano cariñosamente por su cuerpecito tibio y suave, la bebita sonrió en sueños y se acurrucó aún más contra su mamá, provocando que los dos oficiales de más alto rango dentro de la UN SPACY se enternecieran hasta lo indecible.

- ¡Awww! – Rick se rió. - ¡Es tan hermosa, Lisa! Se parece tanto a ti…

- ¿Lo crees? – Lisa pasaba su mirada de Erin a Rick y de regreso a su bebita. – En realidad yo creo que se parece a ti… tiene tus ojos azules y tu sonrisa, amor.

- Pero tiene tu cabello… y tu nariz…

Rick miró a su esposa y le tocó juguetonamente la punta de la nariz, provocando que ella la arrugara e hiciera una expresión bastante graciosa que provocó la risa suave del piloto. No pudo resistirse y se acercó para besarla en el mismo lugar que su dedo había tocado antes.

- Te ves agotada, amor… ¿Por qué no ponemos a Erin en su cunita y vamos a que descanses un poco?

- ¿Sabes? No es una mala idea…

Lisa besó a su bebita en la frente y enseguida se la pasó a su padre, quien la recibió con brazos amoroso y la llevó a la cuna. Ahí la acomodaron entre los dos, asegurándose de que estuviera cómoda y abrigada. Lisa fue a revisar el aparato intercomunicador para estar al pendiente de cualquier ruido sospechoso que pudiera producirse en aquella habitación.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, los dos se abrazaron estrechamente y por unos minutos su mundo consistió únicamente en contemplar con adoración a aquel angelito que dormía plácidamente en su cunita, sintiéndose amada y protegida.

- Rick… - Lisa susurró. – Soy tan feliz… todo es perfecto. Mi vida es perfecta… nuestra vida. Y todo es gracias a ti, mi cielo. ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter! Jamás me cansaré de decírtelo.

- Y yo jamás me cansaré de escucharlo. – Rick sonrió y le besó la frente a su esposa. - ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque yo también te amo, princesa.

El piloto colocó su mano en el mentón de Lisa para levantar su rostro y buscar sus labios con los suyos. Pero entonces se percató de que su esposa traía el cabello levemente mojado… y su camiseta manchada con papilla y alguna otra sustancia no identificable.

- Parece que la batalla estuvo peligrosa, Hayes. – Rick bromeó, acariciando su cabello.

- ¡Ni te imaginas! Ya sabes como es ella… no se quiere salir del agua. Le gusta jugar ahí… gracias a Dios que Kelly me ayudó pero aún así…

Rick se rió y besó repetidamente a Lisa en los labios… besitos suaves y traviesos. Ella no pudo evitar el reírse también y acurrucarse contra el pecho de su piloto, que a diferencia de ella estaba fresco y limpio.

- ¿Te bañaste? – Lisa preguntó, llenándose los pulmones del aroma del hombre al que amaba.

- Fue solo un baño de cuartel. – Él le explicó. – Me sentía algo sucio y sudado.

- ¡Dímelo a mí!

- Hey… - Rick la separó de sí y la miró a los ojos. - ¿Todavía tienes ganas de postre?

Lisa arqueó sus cejas y una risita espontánea que no pudo controlar escapó de su pecho, mientras se abrazaba más estrechamente a su piloto y lo besaba en el cuello.

- ¿Cuándo he dejado de tener ganas de postre, amor?

- Tentador, almirante Hayes. – Rick se rió, entendiendo la manera en como Lisa había tomado su comentario inocente. – Aunque en realidad me refería a otra clase de postre… ya sabes, pay de manzana, algo de café…

- ¡Ah, ese! – Lisa se hizo la desentendida. - ¡Claro que sí! A decir verdad tengo ganas de algo dulce antes de ir a dormir…

- Pues no creas que te vas a librar de mi… pienso darte bastantes cosas dulces antes de ir a dormir… eso es, si es que dormimos esta noche.

- ¡Eso espero, general! Realmente eso espero…

Lisa le sonrió radiantemente a su esposo y él miró a su bebita dormida, para después volver a clavar su mirada en los ojos verdes de su almirante.

- Me parece que Erin tuvo suficientes emociones por un día… seguro que va a dormir toda la noche y va a dejar que sus papás se encarguen de sus asuntos.

- ¡Esperemos que así sea!

- En ese caso… - Rick tomó a Lisa por los hombros y la miró profundamente a los ojos con una mirada traviesa y prometedora. - ¿Qué te parece si mientras tú te bañas yo preparo el café?

- Espérame en el estudio en 20 minutos, amor. – Lisa lo besó suavemente en los labios. – Ahí te veo.

- ¡Sí, mi almirante!

- ¡Y lleva café suficiente!

- ¡A sus órdenes, mi almirante! – Rick le dedicó un saludo militar.

- ¡Y un trozo bien grande de pay de manzana para mi!

- ¡Dios, Lisa! – Rick se rió. – Lo hermosa no te quita lo mandona… ni lo golosa.

- ¿Se está quejando, general?

- Nunca almirante… jamás.

Los dos intercambiaron sonrisas y unos besitos fugaces antes de volver a mirar a su bebita. Se acercaron a besarla y a contemplarla por unos segundos más antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos con todo el cuidado del mundo.

La noche apenas comenzaba… y era de ellos.

-

* * *

-

Cuando Lisa abrió la puerta del estudio y entró en él, el ambiente cálido y la atmósfera íntima creada por el fuego ardiendo en la chimenea le dieron la bienvenida. Frente a ella, sentado en el sofá y con sus facciones resaltadas por la luz del fuego que ardía frente a él, Rick estaba completamente ensimismado leyendo unas hojas de papel que traía en las manos.

Frente a él en la mesita había una cafetera y dos platos con pay de manzana. También ahí se encontraba el radio monitor de la recamara de su bebita. No fue sino hasta que Lisa se sentó a su lado que él pareció notar su presencia.

- Amor… - Ella lo saludó con un beso. – Ya vine…

Rick la recibió con una sonrisa enorme en los labios y se acomodó en el sofá para que ella pudiera acurrucarse a su lado y subir los pies, como solía hacerlo. Lisa se recargó en el pecho de su piloto y él aspiró profundamente, dejándose intoxicar por el aroma de su cabello recién lavado.

- ¡Hueles muy bien, hermosa¿Cómo estuvo tu baño?

- Bien… - Lisa se encogió de hombros. – Aunque hubiera sido mucho mejor si tú hubieras estado ahí conmigo.

- Lo siento, amor. – Rick se disculpó, besándola en la frente.

- No te preocupes. – Lisa lo miró con adoración y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna. – De todas maneras alguien tiene que quedarse de guardia por si Erin despierta.

- Sí… - Rick soltó una risita. – Nuestros deberes de padres están interfiriendo con nuestra vida romántica.

- Es otra etapa de nuestra relación, amor. – Lisa lo besó en el cuello. – Y yo la estoy disfrutando mucho… aunque no creas que te vas a salvar esta noche, Rick Hunter. No te voy a dejar ir vivo…

- ¡Y no sabes como estoy ansiando ese momento, Lisa Hayes! – Rick la besó en medio de los ojos.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo, amor? – Lisa miró los papeles que él todavía tenía en sus manos.

- Leyendo lo que escribiste el día de hoy… ¡Es excelente, bonita! Este libro que estás escribiendo va a ser un éxito de librería.

- No lo sé, Rick… siendo absolutamente sinceros¿a quién le interesaría leer las memorias de una militar durante la guerra? No es precisamente un tema de _best-seller_¿sabes?

- Pues si esa militar es la almirante Lisa Hayes, yo estoy dispuesto a comprar todos los ejemplares en existencia… - Rick la volvió a besar en la frente. - ¿Alguna vez te había dicho que estoy enamorado de ella?

Lisa sonrió una de esas sonrisas que siempre lo dejaban sin aliento y se acurrucó contra su pecho. Rick suspiró satisfecho y la abrazó estrechamente, acariciando sus brazos y su espalda y provocando que ella comenzara a adormecerse.

- Es en serio, amor… leer tus memorias de la guerra es como ver todo desde otro punto de vista… no lo sé, pero a veces cuando recuerdo aquellos tiempos… ¿No te parece increíble pensar que hayamos sobrevivido? Es decir¿Cuáles eran las oportunidades de hacerlo?

- Que hayamos sobrevivido y que nos hayamos encontrado. – Lisa le acariciaba el pecho a Rick. - ¿Alguna vez…?

- ¿Sí? – Rick la animó a continuar. - ¿Alguna vez qué, amor?

- ¿Alguna vez has pensado como podrían haber sido las cosas… si todo hubiera sido diferente? Es decir…

- No… - Rick la silenció con un beso. – Jamás me lo he preguntado porque me gustan las cosas tal y como son, Lisa. Jamás hubiera querido que fueran de ninguna otra manera.

- Rick… - Lisa susurró contra su pecho, al tiempo que sonreía al percatarse de que el tiempo podía pasar, pero su piloto jamás dejaría de ser un rezongón. – Yo tampoco hubiera querido que las cosas fueran de otra manera.

- No lo sé… - Rick suspiró. – La guerra fue difícil y aún ahora no podemos decir que las cosas sean más fáciles. Han mejorado, pero eso no las hace más sencillas… sobre todo para los militares…

- Sí, lo sé…

- Pero con todo, es aquí donde quiero estar… este es mi lugar y tú, preciosa… - Rick la miró a los ojos. – Tú eres mi mundo entero. Si la guerra fue el camino que debía de caminar para llegar hasta ti, todo valió la pena.

- ¡Te amo, Rick! – Lisa sonrió y se movió para besar a su piloto en los labios. - ¡Te adoro con todo el corazón!

El general Hunter apenas tuvo tiempo de poner las hojas sobre la alfombra antes de que Lisa Hayes se dejara ir sobre de él como una leona sobre su presa. Atrapó los labios del piloto en los suyos y él cerró sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de Lisa, mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en el sofá y recibía el peso de ella sobre su cuerpo.

Durante varios minutos los únicos sonidos que podían escucharse en el estudio eran los producidos por el fuego al arder en la chimenea… y los suspiros profundos, la respiración agitada y el rumor de besos de los dos jóvenes que, incapaces de expresar todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro con palabras, lo hacían de una manera más directa y contundente, por medio de sus besos, sus caricias, sus abrazos y la pasión que se desbordaba entre ellos cada vez que estaban juntos.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos eternos en los que el resto del mundo pareció desaparecer de su alrededor, ambos se separaron. Sus ojos se encontraron y una sonrisa satisfecha y feliz apareció en sus labios.

- Entonces… - Lisa le acariciaba el cabello rebelde a su esposo. - ¿Realmente crees que es bueno…? Me refiero a lo que leíste…

- ¡Es excelente! – Rick asintió entusiastamente. – Me alegra que estés escribiendo todo esto, Lisa… ¿sabes? Quiero que cuando Erin crezca, pueda leer lo que tú estás escribiendo… y los diarios y cartas compilados de su abuelo, el almirante. Quiero que ella sepa quien es y de donde viene… que esté orgullosa de su herencia.

- Yo quiero lo mismo, amor… pero no olvides que Erin lleva en sí la herencia de dos grandes tradiciones militares. Después de todo los Hunter siempre han tomado las armas y han acudido al llamado del deber… y éste Hunter en particular, - Lisa lo besó en los labios. – Es un héroe de guerra condecorado… y el hombre más apuesto y más maravilloso del mundo.

- Eso no pienso discutírtelo. – Rick respondió arrogantemente, con una chispa traviesa brillándole en los ojos.

- ¡Arrogante! – Lisa lo espetó.

- ¡Hermosa!

- ¡Adorable!

- ¡Aw…! – Rick lloriqueó.

Lisa se rió y se acurrucó en el pecho de su esposo, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre su clavícula y su cuello. Se dejó embriagar por el aroma, por la calidez y por la sensación de estar tan cerca de aquel hombre al que tanto amaba… el hombre que era la razón y la luz de su vida.

- ¡Vamos, amor! – Rick la empujó suavemente después de unos minutos. – El café se va a enfriar…

- ¡Ah, cierto! – Lisa se levantó y le sonrió. - ¿Trajiste suficiente?

- Suficiente café y una porción doble de pay de manzana para la almirante Lisa Hayes. ¡En un segundo sale su orden!

Lisa se rió, mientras Rick se inclinaba a servirle una buena taza de café y entregarle su plato con el tan celebrado pay de manzana que la señora Cawley y Kelly habían horneado esa tarde.

- Y no te preocupes por las calorías, amor. – Rick le guiñó el ojo.

- Yo jamás me preocupo por las calorías. – Lisa le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo que el piloto se estremeciera. – Sé que al final siempre nos las arreglamos para hacer el ejercicio suficiente para quemarlas todas.

Rick se rió y sacudió la cabeza, como si no creyera el descaro de su esposa. Sin embargo aquello era algo en lo que él estaba absolutamente de acuerdo. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, para él su amor por Lisa Hayes era siempre nuevo, siempre especial, siempre espontáneo, siempre una sorpresa… siempre un momento memorable.

Cada día se enamoraba más y más de ella. Cada día encontraba nuevos motivos para admirarla y para adorarla. Con cada segundo que pasaba, con cada latido de su corazón, el piloto sentía que la amaba más y más.

Y lo mismo le ocurría a Lisa. No había pasado un solo día desde que ella y Rick estaban juntos, que ella no se encontrara enamorándose de él más a cada momento. Era todo lo que él decía, todo lo que él hacía, todo lo que él era… era todo, absolutamente todo acerca de Rick Hunter lo que a ella la tenía en ese estado perpetuo de adoración hacia ese piloto rebelde y berrinchudo que se las había ingeniado para conquistarla irremediablemente, para hacer suyo su corazón y para convertirla en la mujer más feliz que alguna vez hubiera existido en el universo.

Al paso de los años los retos que ellos habían enfrentado habían sido enormes. Sobre sus hombros habían caído responsabilidades que hubieran hecho temblar a personas con mucho más experiencia que ellos. Pero ni Rick Hunter ni Lisa Hayes se habían dejado atemorizar ni mucho menos vencer.

Para ellos la vida era un continuo reto y una aventura que había que vivir día a día… un camino que caminaban juntos y eso era lo único que necesitaban para tener toda la motivación y la fuerza de voluntad que los había hecho capaces de emprender esas enormes empresas, encargarse de proyectos imposibles y tener éxito ahí, donde muchos otros hubieran fallado.

Había una verdad irrefutable a cerca de esos dos jóvenes que en esa noche de primavera compartían su amor y su vida frente al fuego de una chimenea, mientras en el exterior de la antigua Residencia Hayes los búhos le cantaban a la luna y las luces lejanas del pueblo de Woodland parecían luciérnagas en la noche… y esa verdad era que, pasara lo que pasara, su historia, la historia de Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter trascendería tiempo y espacio… y sería recordada aún mucho tiempo después, repetida incansablemente por los ecos del tiempo cuando ellos ya estuvieran compartiendo juntos su eternidad. Porque el legado que ellos dejarían en el universo sería inmortal. ---

-

-

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

- Quiero agradecer profundamente y con todo mi corazón a todos los que siguieron la historia de "_Horizontes de Luz_" hasta el final. Sinceramente jamás pensé que se extendería tanto ni que tendría la respuesta tan cálida y maravillosa de todos ustedes. Esta historia está dedicada a todos y cada uno de ustedes con todo cariño. ¡Gracias!

- Como siempre, un agradecimiento muy especial a mi asesor y piloto de pruebas Mal Theisman por sus consejos, su paciencia y su trabajo de beta. ¡Muchas gracias colega! Ha sido un verdadero honor y privilegio el trabajar contigo.

- Y finalmente, respecto a este pequeño epílogo en sí, hemos dado un salto de un par de años al futuro. Sin embargo tengo planeado escribir eventualmente alguna historia que cubra el tiempo que va entre el último capítulo de HL hasta el epílogo, esos dos años y medio que nos hemos saltado por aquí.

- Como nota adicional al epílogo, varios de los nombres que aquí aparecen corresponden a personajes reales en el universo de Macross y Macross Plus. Otros nombres son un pequeño homenaje a algunos militares a quienes admiro y respeto.

- ¡HL fue toda una aventura y les agradezco que la hayan compartido conmigo! Gracias a todos y nos veremos pronto…

-

**¡Buena cacería!**

_Cambio y fuera._

-

* * *

**MACROSS** (c) 1982 - _Estudios Nue, Tatsunoko Production y Artland._

**ROBOTECH **(c) 1985 - _Harmony Gold._

* * *

.: GTO – MX :.

* * *

- 


End file.
